El amor es una cosa simple
by Tattys Grand
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando solo somos peones del destino? si el se encarga de dejarnos sin salida... ¿Como se continua viviendo despues de la muerte de aquel a quien amamos? Y si nos llega con otra personalidad en el momento menos esperado.
1. Cap 1 y Cap 2 Puedes Contar Conmigo

_**Hola Chicas de seguro ya muchas me conocen, por el Foro Rosa pues alli es donde publicamos este Fic que escribimos mi hermana Nathasha Grandchester y mi persona, pues ya publicamos una vez el primer capitulo aquí, pero es es casi no entendemos esta pagina... tal vez es mas fácil de lo que nos parece, pero no nos hemos plantado a darle la pelea... así que aquí va el segundo intento... la historia ya va bastante adelantada por lo que tratare de publicarles dos capítulos diarios hasta nivelarlo a como va actualmente, de seguro ya algunas las han leído, pero se que también muchas no entran al Foro y pues aquí les dejamos nuestro humilde trabajo... recibimos todo tipos comentarios... para las que no nos conocen también somos reconocidas como las hermanas del mal... bueno ya ustedes en este capitulo sabrán por que. **_

_**Sin mas el primer capitulo de Quédate **_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Puedes contar conmigo**_

Corría el año de 1917, todo estaba en completa tranquilidad en el hogar de Pony a pesar de que el mundo se encontraba en consternación, la guerra había evolucionado y llevaba tres años, mucho mas tiempo de lo esperado, y es que cuando se trata de las ambiciones de algunos pocos nunca se sabe cuanto puede durar con tal de obtener lo que aspiran esta personas sin escrúpulos, si personas sin escrúpulos esa es la denominación que merecen ya que envían a la guerra a jóvenes muchos de ellos engañados sin saber el infiernos que les tocara vivir, con ideales errados, desde hace algunos días se escuchaba frecuentemente que el País por fin entraría por completo a la guerra, ya que hasta el momento solo había enviado voluntarios entre ellos nuestro querido Alistear para defender el frente occidental.

Aun no puedo creer que rápido pasa el tiempo parece que fue ayer cuando nos toco el golpe de la muerte de mi querido amigo Stear, que falta me haces necesito tanto de tus inventos que me hacían reír, de tus ocurrencias, aun conservo con mucho cariño tu caja de la felicidad, este pensamiento llevo inmediatamente a Candy a tomar el curso de otro con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro aun recuerdo el día que me la entregaste estabas como despidiéndote, yo tomaba un tren con tantas esperanzas y alegrías sin poder saber que era la ultima vez que te vería, y partir para también ver por ultima ves el rostro de Terry y volver con mis esperanzas destrozadas. Pensaba la joven mientras ayudaba en la labores del hogar, donde se encontraba desde aquella reunión el día de Navidad. Los niños irrumpieron a toda carrera dentro de la concina. Sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

- ¿Qué sucede niños a que se deben esos gritos? - Preguntaba la joven mientras apaga la radio donde había estado escuchando las noticias de la guerra, estas le causaban una mezcla de tristeza, impotencia, rabia y dolor pero las escuchaba ya que era inminente que el País pasara a formar parte de la misma. Los niños quisieron hablar todos a la vez por lo que la joven no entendía nada de lo que trataban de comunicarle.

- A ver niños necesito que hable uno a la vez porque no entiendo nada. - Decía la joven mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura. Se aventuro a decir uno de los chicos.

- Viene Albert, vimos su auto desde la colina y corrimos hasta acá para avisarte.

- ¿Albert? ¡Que extraño! - Esto sorprendió a la chica ya que el joven no visitaba tan seguido el hogar de Pony por sus múltiples ocupaciones en el banco y el solo hecho de viajar desde Chicago hasta Lakewood era algo agotador para hacerlo todas las semanas por eso prefería hacerlo cada quince días y dejar a George que se ocupara de todo lo referente a los negocios de la familia por el par de días que tomaba sus visitas al hogar de Pony.

Candy quien había olvidado que los chicos se encontraban a su lado proseguía en su monologo.

- Si solo la semana pasada nos visito. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Será la Tía Abuela? - Con aire de preocupación y desconcierto reflejado en el rostro.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos Candy se quito el delantal que llevaba puesto y corrió a abrir.

- ¡Hola Albert que alegría verte de nuevo! - La chica lo recibió con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

- Hola Candy, a mi también me alegra mucho verte, te preguntaras porque he decidido verte tan pronto. - Le decía el joven mientras entraba en la pequeña sala.

- La verdad si Albert, hace menos de una semana que recibí tu visita, y aunque no puedo negar que me alegra de sobre manera, al mismo tiempo me resulta un poco confuso. - Mencionaba la chica indicándole para que tomara asiento, al tiempo que ella también se sentaba en una silla de madera.

- Candy en realidad necesito hablar contigo de un tema bastante serio. - Menciono el joven frunciendo el seño y con un tono que reflejaba preocupación.

La joven se asombro un poco ante la seriedad del hombre quien siempre había mostrado un espíritu despreocupado.

- Claro Albert dime ¿Que es eso tan serio, que te preocupa?

Albert miro a su alrededor y vio a todos los niños parados junto a ellos con la misma mirada de expectativa que tenia Candy.

- La verdad, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

Candy se sorprendió aun más ante la petición de su amigo.

- Por supuesto Albert que te parece si vamos al escritorio de la Srta. Pony? - Dijo la chica mirando al muchacho tratando de descubrir que lo aquejaba.

- Preferiría ir hasta la Colina de Pony es un lugar que me trae hermosos recuerdos, es tranquilo. - Albert se puso de pie en es momento.

- Me resulta perfecto dame un segundo le aviso a la hermana Maria. - Candy se levanto de la silla sin apartar la vista del chico.

Albert solo afirmo. Candy salió en dirección a la cocina, en ese instante los niños no podían evitar mostrar sus sonrisas llenas de picardía. Al momento que uno le susurraba a otro al oído.

- Creo que Albert le va a pedir matrimonio a Candy. - El otro solo abrió los ojos hasta dejarlos como platos y asintió en silencio. Albert al observar la escena no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa, en ese instante llego Candy.

- Vamos. - Le dijo a Albert, este la siguió en silencio no sin antes hacerle un pequeño guiño a los niños, estos soltaron una estrepitosa carcajada.

Ya en la Colina de Pony, Candy le dice a Albert.

- Cuéntame que es eso que te tiene tan angustiado Albert. - Al tiempo que se sentaba en el verde pasto al pie del padre árbol.

- La verdad Candy no se por donde empezar, la semana pasada cuando estuve de visita venia con el claro propósito de contarte lo que me esta ocurriendo, pero al verte en esa casa, entretenida en tus cosas, con los niños y tus madres, no tuve el valor suficiente para contarte los problemas que me aquejan. - El joven se notaba realmente preocupado, en su frente se dibujaba una pequeña arruga, caminaba de un lado para otro y frotando sus manos. Candy miraba a Albert en silencio un poco confundida por la actitud del joven.

- Albert nunca te había visto tan serio antes, ni siquiera cuando me revelaste quien eras en realidad, aun en esa ocasión tomaste todo muy a la ligera, pero ahora veo que las cosas son mas seria de lo que puedo imaginar, dime ¿Acaso sucede algo con la Tía abuela? Ven siéntate. - Mientras le daba unos toques al pasto que se encontraba a su lado para que el joven tomara asiento. Él no dudo en hacerle caso y tomo asiento a su lado para decir.

- En realidad Candy son muchas cosas a la vez, la Tía abuela esta empeñada en que debo desposarme lo antes posible, pues dice que ya tengo edad para formar una familia, por otro lado también esta el asunto de los negocios de la familia que ocupan casi todo mi tiempo, además de los innumerables compromisos sociales a los que tengo que asistir frecuentemente, por si esto fuera poco la Tía abuela ha decidido ir a pasar una temporada con unos familiares en Londres, aunque esto ultimo mas que incomodarme representa cierto alivio, el problema en cuestión es que siento que tanto trabajo, tanto deberes y la inmensa soledad que estoy atravesando van a terminar por volverme loco. - La mirada del joven se perdía entre las montañas que se dibujaban a los lejos.

Candy quedo muda ante semejante declaración de su amigo, nunca imagino ver a Albert tan desconforme con alguna situación, es verdad el joven era un hombre de espíritu libre, muy lejano a todo aquello que debe representar una persona de negocios, en eso él y Candy eran muy parecidos y verlo ahora agobiado por todo el peso que implicaba ser la cabeza de la familia Andley era muy triste.

- Albert si estuviera en mis manos ayudarte de algún modo, por favor no dudes en pedírmelo, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. - Dijo la chica mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Él volvió la cara hacia Candy y en su mirada más que alivio se reflejaba una extraña desesperación que la chica nunca antes había visto, él le tomo las manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- Candy lo que voy a pedirte se que representara un verdadero sacrificio para ti, y te juro que si tuviera otra opción en mis manos no estaría aquí contándote mis problemas, mas aun sabiendo de ante mano cuales son tus sentimiento respecto a todo lo que implica ser una Andley.

Candy bajo la vista y solo asintió en silencio. Después de unos segundos se apresuro a decir.

- Continúa por favor Albert.

- Candy necesito de tu presencia en Chicago, necesito que me ayudes a llevar las riendas de la casa, estoy francamente desesperado y temo no poder seguir con la labor a la cual fui encomendado, no es lo mismo estar rodeado de sirvientes que contar con la ayuda de una amiga, casi una hermana. - El joven dijo esto y sintió como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.

Candy observaba a Albert todavía algo confundida, puesto que él sabia muy bien que la Tía abuela no vería con buenos ojos que Candy regresara a la mansión de Chicago y mucho menos la administrara, no entendía del todo la situación, ya que Albert en distintas oportunidades había dejado de lado sus obligaciones cuando estas se convertían en un peso y George era mas que capaz de llevar a cabo todo de manera eficiente.

- Albert, tu crees que la Tía abuela… - se aventuro a decir la chica. Pero en ese preciso momento él la detuvo.

- Candy, por la Tía abuela no te preocupes ya he conversado con ella sobre este tema y no le ha quedado de otra que comprender o al menos aceptar mi situación, te preguntaras porque no me tomo un tiempo y dejo a George encargado de todo ¿Verdad?

La chica se mantuvo en silencio. No hizo falta que pronunciara palabra ya él sabia que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Candy, solo continuo.

- La verdad es que ya estoy un poco cansado de estar huyendo, si quiero hacer las cosas bien debo quedarme y enfrentar la responsabilidad que he heredado con mi apellido… - Explicaba Albert con tono seguro.

- No te preocupes más Albert, puedes contar con mi apoyo incondicional, tú siempre has estado a mi lado en los momentos en que más te he necesitado, y nunca me has pedido nada a cambio, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. - Mientras decía estas palabras le sonreía al muchacho.

- Por favor Candy no digas eso, tu también me has ayudado en incontables ocasiones es por ello que quiero que pienses muy bien lo que te pido, no quiero que te veas forzada a entrar en un mundo como este solo por ayudarme, ni mucho menos quiero que te sacrifiques por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. - Agregaba Albert con la preocupación aun reflejada en su rostro.

- En eso te equivocas yo también soy una Andley ¿O ya lo has olvidado? si tienes que cargar con el peso de este apellido yo estoy gustosa de llevarlo contigo, no es ningún sacrificio si lo comparto con mi adorado hermano. - Le dijo Candy mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

Esta vez Albert le sonrió a la chica con verdadero alivio, en su mirada la angustia había casi desaparecido por completo, Candy le respondió con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Ya veras todo saldrá bien, solo espero que la Tía abuela no sufra un colapso cuando regrese de su viaje a Londres.

Esta vez Albert no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, ante la cual Candy hizo lo propio.

- Se de alguien más que no estará muy feliz con la noticia de que vas a ser la ama de la mansión Andley. - Dijo el chico en tono despreocupado después de un rato.

- Bueno… ¿Y es que acaso hay alguien más obstinado que la Tía abuela? - Pregunto la chica intrigada.

- Claro, Elisa Leagan. - Dijo Albert de inmediato.

- Ahh no me acordaba de los Leagan, pues por ellos no te preocupes yo me las puedo arreglar sola, no es la primera vez que me toca enfrentarlos.

- La voz de Candy sonaba segura.

- De eso estoy seguro, debemos informarle a todos en el Hogar de Pony.

- En ese asunto si tengo que pedir tu ayuda, no será fácil para los niños explicarles el motivo por el cual me marcho. - Esta vez la chica no pudo evitar ponerse seria.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, yo aun no estoy tan perdido. - Dijo él en tono de broma.

Candy tomo de la mano a su amigo y levantándose bajaron con pasos lentos, la gran colina, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! - De nuevo los niños llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la pareja con sus hermoso y grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

- Cuéntanos Candy ¿Cuando es la boda? - Candy y Albert no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

- A ver chicos ¿Quien les dijo a ustedes que yo me iba a casar? - Dijo la chica tratando de evitar la risa. Los niños respondieron algo sorprendidos.

- Es que así pasa en los cuentos que nos lee la Srta. Pony, siempre llega el príncipe y luego de confesarle su amor a la princesa ella acepta felizmente casarse con él.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, esta vez no solo Albert y Candy reían abiertamente sino también la Srta. Pony y la hermana Maria, quienes habían salido en ese momento para saludar al joven. Los niños ahora estaban mas desconcertado que curiosos no entendían porque les causaba tanta gracia sus comentarios.

- Albert, bienvenido ¿Como se encuentra? - Le dijo la hermana Maria después de un rato.

- Muy bien hermana Maria, estaba un poco preocupado por un asunto, pero como dicen es mejor compartir los problemas con los amigos, ellos siempre le consiguen la solución. - Dijo refiriéndose a Candy.

- Eso es verdad. - Dijo la Srta. Pony - ¿Porque no nos acompaña a tomar una taza de té lo acabo de preparar?

El joven le respondió a la gentil dama con una amplia sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Ya en el interior de la casa todos tomaron asiento, mientras los niños jugaban afuera. Candy abordó la conversación.

- Hermana Maria, Srta. Pony; debo comunicarles una decisión que he tomado, se que no se lo esperaban pero, regreso a Chicago con Albert, voy a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde dentro de la familia Andley.

Esta noticia tomo por sorpresa a las dos damas, quienes no encontraban palabras adecuadas al momento, Albert se apresuro a decir:

- Candy toma esta decisión por una petición que acabo de hacerle, como ya ustedes saben desde hace varios meses estoy a la cabeza de la familia y mis obligaciones han forzado a recurrir a la ayuda de Candy, la Tía abuela parte en pocos días a Londres donde pasara una temporada junto a algunos familiares, los negocios ocupan todo mi tiempo y sin ella la casa será un perfecto caos en mis manos, además asistir a los compromisos sociales no es de mi agrado y menos sin la compañía de alguien conocido, es por ello que le solicite a Candy me ayude. - Menciono el joven tratando de explicar de la manera más sencilla posible su situación.

- Bueno la verdad nunca había pensado en Candy administrando la casa Andley, pero la verdad estoy seguro que será capaz de llevar esta tarea a buen termino, es una chica inteligente y fue educada en parte para todo esto, puedes contar con mi absoluta aprobación, le dijo la Srta. Pony, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por su parte la Hermana Maria, aun consternada solo pudo estar de acuerdo con lo planteado por su compañera.

Semanas después Candy se encontraba en la entrada del Hogar de Pony, lista para abordar el auto que la llevaría a una nueva vida, en realidad no tenia mucho de nuevo, ya ella había pasado por la experiencia de ser una Andley.

Candy abrazo fuertemente a las dos damas y dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una, les dijo:

- Srta. Pony, Hermana Maria; les agradezco su comprensión y todo el apoyo incondicional que siempre me brindan, esta despedida no es para nada definitiva, en menos de lo que imaginan me tienen aquí de nuevo. - Soltando una carcajada la chica enjuago las lagrimas se que asomaban en el rostro de sus dos madres.

- Lo sabemos hija, cuídate mucho por favor, se consecuente con los asuntos de la casa y cuenta con nosotras, sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

- Gracias, ¡Las quiero mucho, los quiero mucho a todos!

Candy se despidió de sus seres queridos con una profunda tristeza, pero también con la convicción que estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos, incluso para ella misma, ya era hora de que ocupara el lugar que la vida le tenia destinado, aunque solo había pasado pocas semanas de la visita de Albert, la joven sentía que eran años, sus noches se habían vuelto eternas pensando en todo lo que le tocaba vivir de ahora en adelante.

El camino hacia la gran mansión era igual como lo recordaba no había cambiando nada, el hogar de la familia Andley desde hace más de 100 años; una inmensa mansión victoriana a pocos kilómetros del centro de Chicago se encontraba rodeada de varias hectáreas de verdes prados, entre setos, cuidados jardines, lagos y saltos de agua.

La poderosa luz solar ilumina el escenario campestre con tonos amarillos y verdes predominando en cada sector los hermosos rosas, rojos, blancos, amarillos, azules, violetas, y el conjunto resultante es de una belleza indescriptible.

Cuando el auto por fin se detuvo el corazón de Candy parecía querer saltar del pecho; el tener a Albert a su lado era un inmenso alivio, el joven le dedico una sonrisa y la tomo de la mano para inspirarle confianza.

- Vamos Candy, la casa no te va a morder. - Le dijo él con un tono de burla.

- Lo se Albert es solo que todavía no creo… solo no creo que todo esto este ocurriendo. - La chica titubeo por un instante.

Albert por un momento pensó que tal vez Candy no estaba totalmente convencida de su decisión, la joven pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su amigo y se sintió culpable.

- Albert por favor no pienses mal, es solo que…

- Te entiendo Candy yo aun no logro acostumbrarme del todo, pero con el tiempo ya veras que las cosas pueden llegar a mejorar, haremos de este lugar que ahora nos es completamente extraño un hogar, al igual que ese apartamento que compartimos en la ciudad ¿Recuerdas?

- Claro Albert como no recordarlo, creo que fue una de las épocas más felices de mi vida. - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

El joven soltó una carcajada mirándola.

- ¡Por Dios, Candy! Hablas como si fueras una anciana.

Ella no pudo evitar reír también, parada frente a la inmensa puerta de entrada a la mansión no consiguió más que sentirse pequeña y ante una gran responsabilidad, en ese momento Candy pensó. Bueno ya todo esta dispuesto, solo espero que Dios me guie de aquí en adelante como siempre lo ha hecho, lo que mas deseo es no defraudar a las personas que confían en mi.

Cuando la joven entro a la habitación que Albert había dispuesto para ella, no pudo mas sino quedar petrificada ante tanto lujo; las cortinas damasco marfil estaban confeccionadas a la perfección, muebles blancos tapizados del mismo color, tocador y mesa de noche de palisandra; todo de exquisito gusto. Papel tapiz de flores de fondo, café y leche, alfombra igual. Una elegante cama dorada con cortinajes blancos y glasé damasco con flecos, borlas y cordones del mismo color. Un silloncito de riquísimo tapiz bordado a mano, y un espejo dorado, gusto del Renacimiento, completan el mobiliario. Propio por la elección del color a la persona a quien se destino. El baño de mármol blanco de Génova, adornado con un rico fondo de batista con encajes, un tocador, un sofá y sillería marroquí; tocador sillón y servicio de caoba, tapizado de papel moaré claro, un espejo dorado a lo Luis XV, terminaban el adorno del baño.

Candy aun no salía de su asombro cuando se topo con el inmenso armario, este estaba integrado a una de las paredes, las puertas eran dobles con dibujos, bronces que seguían el mismo estilo del resto de la decoración, la joven pensaba que ya no podía asombrarla nada mas hasta que abrió las puertas, en el interior se podían contar mas de cinco docenas de vestidos diseñados en exquisitas y hermosas telas de diversos colores, ordenados cromáticamente con cuidado esmero, delicadas piezas en un blanco impecable se encontraban dobladas con sumo detalle, los zapatos no menos de 30 pares eran unos mas hermosos que los que seguían, los sombreros hacían juego con cada uno de los zapatos, al igual que las preciosas sombrillas trabajadas con sublimes encajes. La joven tuvo que cerrar las puertas y detenerse por un momento para tomar un poco de aire, jamás había soñado con tener tantas cosas, Albert no solo no había escatimado esfuerzo para hacerla sentir bienvenida, sino que además estaba exagerando con tantos obsequios.

En ese momento se escucho un suave golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante. - Respondió la chica aun abrumada.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Andley, mi nombre es Angela y seré su dama de compañía, cualquier duda o solicitud que tenga por favor hágame saber de inmediato.

Candy observaba con mirada incrédula a la joven, era de estatura medina, de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos marrones; en su rostro se dibujaba una tímida sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, Angela es un placer ya debes saber que me llamo Candy, y que voy a tratar de llevar las riendas de la casa. - La chica solo asintió en silencio.

- El Sr. Andley nos informo a todos de sus llegada y nos pidió le colaboremos en todo lo que usted requiera.

- Muchas gracias Angela, no te imaginas cuanto bien me hace escuchar esas palabras.

- Descuide Srta. Andley estamos aquí para servirle, ¿Se le ofrece algo de momento?

- No… gracias Angela.

En ese momento la mucama le hizo una reverencia a Candy y salió de la habitación. La chica se encontraba como metida en una burbuja de aire, la actitud de Ángela mas que alagarla le resultaba incomoda, como se suponía que ella iba a llevar las riendas de la casa y lidiar con los empleados si ella misma estaba acostumbrada a servir a los demás, jamás a ser atendida.

Esa noche Albert reunió a todos los sirvientes de la casa para hacer las respectivas presentaciones, como siempre el joven animo a Candy jugándole pequeñas bromas en el transcurso de la cena que transcurrió sin muchas novedades.

No todo podía ser color de rosa, al día siguiente como era de suponer la presencia de Los Leagan no se hizo esperar; la noticia de que Candy quedaría al mando de la mansión Andley durante la ausencia de la Tía abuela, no solo les cayo como un balde de agua fría, sino que para la propia Elisa Leagan el suceso fue prácticamente una bofetada, ya que ella siempre se alababa de ser la preferida de la matrona.

Albert y Candy se encontraban desayunando en la terraza que da al jardín cuando George le anuncio la llegada de la familia.

- Joven Albert disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero la familia Leagan acaba de hacer acto de presencia en la casa y solicitan hablar con usted de manera urgente.

- La verdad no me extraña para nada esta visita, es más ya estaba preparado para la misma, pero en estos momentos estoy ocupado, por favor George diles que me esperen en la sala, en unos minutos estoy con ellos.

Candy observo a su amigo un tanto preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo desconcertada ante la actitud relajada de Albert, la joven jamás escucho de algún tipo de encuentro desagradable entre la familia de Lakewood y él.

En el gran salón de la casa Andley que servía de recibo a las visita se encontraban la Sra. Legan junto a sus dos hijos Neil y Elisa.

- Ojala que no nos deje esperando una eternidad solo por estar en compañía de esa mujer, mencionaba con resentimiento la joven pelirroja.

Por su lado Neil Leagan observaba con cierto aire de burla a su hermana, él sabia muy bien que Candy era su rival desde la infancia y que una afrenta como esta estaba más allá de todo lo que Elisa podía soportar.

La Sra. Leagan por su parte no lograba entender la actitud de la Tía abuela, lo mas indicado era haberle dejado a ella semejante responsabilidad, no a esa chiquilla que no tenía el mínimo conocimiento de administración y protocolo.

Cuando Albert hizo su entrada al salón estaba acompañado por Candy, quien tenia en sus ojos una mirada de preocupación la chica sabia que no podía esperar nada bueno de esta visita.

- Buenos días, Sra. Leagan, Neil, Elisa, saludo haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días, querido nos llena de alegría verte de nuevo. - Fue la respuesta de Sarah.

- Disculpa que te molestemos tan temprano pero nos ha llegado la noticia que la Tía abuela ha decidido tomarse una vacaciones en Londres y queríamos ofrecerte nuestra incondicional ayuda, Por favor no dudes en recurrir a nosotros si presentas problemas con la administración de la casa, estaremos gustosos de venir a hacerte compañía, además Elisa fue educada para ser una excelente compañía en reuniones sociales, esta a la altura de la mas distinguida concurrencia de Chicago te aseguro que junto a ella nunca temerás pasar por alguna vergüenza.

El joven escucho todo en completo silencio, sin dejar notar sentimiento alguno en sus facciones.

- Agradezco de sobremanera su ofrecimiento, la verdad no será necesaria su presencia en esta casa, puesto que Candy se hará cargo de todos los detalles relacionados, inclusive será mi acompañante a los eventos sociales a los cuales tenga que asistir, ella es una Andley y como tal debe cumplir con sus deberes al igual que lo hago yo; no olvide que ella también recibió una educación para tales fines, es más si no estoy equivocado fue en el mismo colegio que su hija Elisa.

En ese momento la joven aludida, sintió como si el dueño de la mansión la insultara, como podía compararla con aquella huérfana, inmoral y mal educada.

- Disculpe que lo corrija Tío, pero si mal no recuerdo Candy se escapo del colegio como una vulgar delincuente y lo peor es que lo hizo para salir corriendo detrás de un hombre.

Los ojos de Candy estaban casi a punto de salir de sus orbitas, ella nunca le había ocultado la manera como se marchó del colegio San Pablo a Albert, pero esto que estaba haciendo Elisa era jugar de la forma mas baja.

- Claro debo agregar, que Candy fue la única responsable de la salida del Colegio de mi estimado Terruce, él por su cuenta jamás lo hubiese abandonado, era un chico integro.

En ese momento Neil soltó una sonora carcajada con toda la intención de incomodar a su hermana.

- Le ruego que me disculpen, pero a veces creo que mi hermana confunde la grosería con caballerosidad. - Agrego el joven.

Albert que se había mantenido en silencio expuso:

- La verdad estoy al tanto de la situación que se presento en aquella ocasión en el colegio San Pablo y aun así te puedo decir Elisa que no tengo nada que reprocharle a Candy.

- ¡Ahh! Pero esto es demasiado, como puede justificar un acto tal, ella se comporto como una cualquiera.

En ese momento Elisa sobrepaso los limites que mantenía a Candy calmada, la joven la miro como si sus ojos fueran dagas, y Albert tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para sujetarla del brazo y evitar que Candy se le lanzara encima.

- Elisa, he escuchado todas tus palabras sin mencionar nada, me has insultado de todas las maneras posibles, pero yo también tengo un limite y tu acabas de excederlo, no te permito que vengas a mi casa y me trates como si fuera tu sirvienta, por si olvidas lo que Albert acaba de decir yo también soy una Andley y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, si así lo ha decido él no voy a ser yo quien lo contradiga.

En ese momento la joven no se iba a dar por vencida, todavía Candy no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de hasta donde podía llegar.

- La verdad, no me extrañaría que hayas utilizado con el Tío las mismas mañas que utilizaste con Terruce, al ver el estado en el cual lo tienes, posees la capacidad de dominar a los hombres a tu antojo y eso te puedo asegurar no lo aprenden las señoritas en el Real colegio San Pablo sino las mujeres como tu en las calles.

- ¡Elisa! ahora soy yo quien no te permito que te expreses de esa manera en mi casa, no solo has insultado a Candy también me acabas de insultar a mi al pensar que tengo tan poca voluntad como para dejarme influenciar, Candy se ha ganado mi cariño y mi respecto de la mejor forma posible, en eso ella te lleva mucha ventaja, no en vano Terruce se fijo en ella y no en ti, y ahora les agradezco por favor que abandonen mi casa y no regresen si piensan mantener la misma actitud. - Con esto el joven dio por terminada la discusión y se retiro del salón tomando de la mano a Candy y dejando a las dos mujeres perplejas; antes que Candy y Albert salieran, Neil Leagan logro alcanzarlos.

- ¡Candy! ¡Espera por favor! Lamento lo ocurrido, la verdad sabes bien que Elisa esta resentida, por mi parte y seguro también hablo por mi padre te damos la bienvenida.

La chica miro atónita al joven sin poder entender este cambio, sin dejar de lado su recelo ante esta extraña actitud de Neil, solo asintió en silencio.

Elisa salió iracunda de la mansión Andley, su madre no se sentía menos ofendida y más aun después de ver la forma en que Neil le dio la bienvenida a aquella mujer tan indeseable.

Candy entro en su habitación casi corriendo, Albert sabia muy bien que Elisa había tocado un punto sensible para la chica, aunque ella no lo mencionaba era evidente que aun no se había recuperado de su separación con Terry.

Candy ya en su recamara caminaba de un lado a otro, la chica sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué tenia que nombrarlo? ¿Por qué precisamente a él? Ella sabia muy bien el daño que el recuerdo de Terry le causaba y siendo ella la mayor culpable en la separación de ambos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera mencionar el asunto?

Cuando Candy se percato ya estaba llorando abiertamente, su corazón había sido lastimado en lo más profundo.

Una vez aclarada la situación con los Leagan los días en la mansión Andley trascurriendo en total normalidad, era Julio de 1917 y los rumores de que Estados unidos entrara por completo a la guerra habían pasado de ser solo eso rumores, para pasar a ser una realidad, la conmoción se había adueñado del país, mientras en la mansión Andley todo había acontecido en total naturalidad bajo la administración de Candy uno que otro traspié con la organización, pero la chica ya en pocas semanas se había ganado el cariño de todos los sirvientes de la casa, los cuales la ayudaban en todo lo necesario.

Un llamado a la puerta hizo despertar a Candy, sus ojos se entreabrieron observando los primeros rayos de la aurora, que se colaban a través de las cortinas de la habitación otro suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Candy recordara donde se encontraba. Ya habían pasado casi 6 meses desde su entrada a la mansión, gracias a Dios en el trascurso de ese tiempo las cosas habían ido de maravilla, la Tía abuela si bien no terminaba por aceptarla, se mostraba de manera cordial, al menos nos se desmayo ni le dio un colapso cuando regreso de su viaje; Candy aun recuerda la cara de la anciana revisando cada detalle.

- Adelante Angela…puedes pasar.

Ella entro a la habitación observando a Candy todavía en cama.

- Buenos días Señorita… ¿Como amanece hoy? - Al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la ventana y corría las cortinas.

- Muy bien - Le respondió Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

Ángela abrió el gran ventanal dejando entrar una ligera brisa estival que corría entre los arboles del jardín trayendo con ella un fuerte olor a rosas. Candy se acerco, divisando el centelleo de las suaves flores. Cuyas ramas trémulas parecían no poder soportar el peso de tan magnifico esplendor.

- Disculpe que la haya despertado tan temprano, pero el Sr. Albert parte hoy para Nueva York.

- No te preocupes Ángela, pero dime ¿Como es que Albert parte hoy si su viaje estaba previsto para mañana?

- No le sabría decir señorita pero eso fue lo que me comento anoche cuando me pidió que le preparara su equipaje. - Decía la chica mientras le preparaba el baño a Candy

- Muchas gracias Ángela por favor ayúdame a vestir ahora, necesito hablar con Albert.

- Enseguida señorita, ya esta listo su baño puede pasar mientras busco lo que desea ponerse.

Candy entro deprisa al baño despojándose la bata de seda que usaba para dormir. Al sentir el agua de la tina se pudo percatar que estaba tibia. Se introdujo en ella dejándose embriagar por el suave aroma de las esencias que Ángela colocaba, que habrá pasado para que Albert adelantara su viaje, él es un hombre muy ordenado… Ángela la saco de sus pensamientos preguntándole que vestido prefería colocarse.

- El Blanco con bordado rosa, por favor Angela. Salió del baño envuelta en una gruesa bata de paño.

- Debemos apresurarnos, quiero hablar con Albert.

- Si señorita, el señor esta en el jardín tomando el desayuno.

Candy salió corriendo de la habitación y al llegar a las escaleras se tropezó con la Tía abuela.

- ¡Niña! ¿Cuando vas a aprender a comportarte como una dama? – Pregunto la mujer con molestia.

- Lo siento Tía abuela es que estoy algo apurada, necesito hablar con Albert.

- Él esta en el jardín, no tienes que correr.

- Gracias Tía abuela… lo tendré en cuenta…ah Tía abuela buenos días.

- Buenos días Candy. - Dijo la mujer un tono serio.

Candy bajo las escaleras tratando de mantener un paso adecuado. Mientras la Tía abuela la observaba…seria una gran dama solo si se lo propusiera. - Pensó la anciana.

Candy paso la puerta dirigiéndose al jardín, la casa de los Andley tiene una extraordinaria vegetación con árboles de hermosa belleza e impresionante altura, el lugar tenia cierto aire ostentoso mas sin embargo sus corredores con pisos de ladrillos le daban frescura y armonía al lugar. El murmullo cansino de las abejas revoloteando con insistencia alrededor de las polvorientas bayas doradas, de las madreselvas ubicada a al otro lado, producían un efecto sublime.

Pudo observa a Albert en la terraza que daba hacia el jardín rodeada de hermosas lilas y madreselvas, el joven se encontraba sentado en con una postura relajada pero elegante mientras tomaba el café y leía el periódico, Albert era un hombre alto, mas o menos de un metro ochenta y cinco. Sus cabellos rubios caían hasta sus hombros a pesar de la insistencia de la Tía abuela porque se lo cortara, él había decidido mantenerlo de esa manera. Sus ojos azules reflejaban una tranquilidad que Candy no había encontrado en ninguna otra persona.

La chica se acerco hasta él de puntillas, no quería que la descubriera.

- ¡Ajaaa! con que aquí estas, te pensabas escapar sin decir nada. - El hombre dio un salto por el susto. Y soltó una carcajada.

- Disculpa Albert no era mi intensión asustarte. - Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de picardía.

- Solo quería darte una sorpresa. - Decía la joven al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a Albert.

- Y vaya que me la diste Candy aparte del susto. - Contesto con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta la mirada. - ¿Que haces levantada tan temprano?

- Es que quería saber porque has adelantado tu viaje ¿No te ibas mañana?

- Ah, Candy es que el señor con el que tengo la reunión de negocios no puede estar por mucho tiempo en América. Es el Señor Lucciano Di Carlo, el italiano del que te he hablado, es un hombre muy ocupado pero sobre todo es una excelente persona, además es un peligro que este viajando como esta la situación con la guerra.

- No te preocupes Albert, tienes que atender los negocios, además el señor tiene que ser muy buena persona para que se haya ganado tu aprecio. - Dijo ella mientras observaba el vuelo de unas golondrinas.

- Candy ¿Vas a desayunar? - Pregunto el muchacho.

- No te preocupes, no tengo hambre, bueno no por ahora. - Volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Debo decirte, que no te inquietes que así yo parta hoy de viaje, igual vas a ir a visitar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Maria, ya deje todo listo para que George te lleve y también hay algo que le van a entregar a los niños unos regalos que les he comprado. - Menciono el joven tomando la taza de café que tenia en frente.

- Ahí Albert eres un Sol. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme.

- Si por eso es que cada vez estoy más amarillo.

La chica no puedo evitar una alegre carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

- Albert no digas eso, al contrario hoy tienes un bronceado muy lindo, solo mira tus mejillas. - Agrego Candy mientras le hacia un ademan.

Esta vez fue el joven quien se rio con todas sus ganas.

- Candy nunca cambias.

- Y tú tampoco querido hermano. - En ese momento Candy se levanto de la mesa dándole un beso en la frente a Albert.

- Espero verte antes de que partas.

- Seguro que si.

- Ahora con tu permiso me voy a buscar a George para que me muestre los regalos.

Albert la vio alejarse, Candy irradiaba una energía poco habitual en las personas de su medio, a pesar de los golpes que había recibido en la vida, la chica no perdía su entusiasmo y su buen humor.

- ¡George!, ¡George!

- Buenos días señorita… ¿Como amaneció hoy? - Saludo George en un tono casual.

- Buenos días George, muy bien gracias, necesitaba preguntarte algo. - Dijo la chica con la mirada brillante.

- ¿Dígame en que la puedo ayudar?

- Albert me comento que había comprado algo para llevar a los niños del Hogar de Pony. - Menciono ella.

- Si Srta. El señor compro varios juguetes ayer y encargue a dos de las empleadas para que los envolviera, hoy después de que dejemos al señor en la estación, vamos a llevarlos. - Respondió a la joven.

Después del almuerzo, Albert subió hasta la habitación de la Tía abuela para despedirse de ella; ya Candy y George lo esperaban junto al auto.

- Todo esta listo joven, partimos en cuanto usted ordene.

- Entonces no esperemos más, ya la Tía abuela esta al tanto de que iras hasta el Hogar de Pony Candy, no debes preocuparte por nada, aunque se sintió un poco extrañada pensaba que te quedarías en casa mientras yo estaba en Nueva York.

La chica miro un tanto extrañada al joven ante el comentario, no esperaba que la Tía abuela quisiera tenerla de compañía en la ausencia de Albert.

- Cada vez me asombra mas la actitud de la Tía abuela a veces me mira como si quisiera decirme algo y en otras me ignora totalmente.

Albert levanto una ceja ante la observación de Candy.

- Tal vez no deberías juzgar mal a la Tía, ella tiene su carácter pero en el fondo no es una mala persona, fue criada bajo mucha presión Candy.

- Lo se, por eso ruego siempre para que ella me deje demostrarle que no soy la chica alocada que piensa. - Dijo la joven colocándose un poco seria.

Albert dejo asomar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dándole una palmada en el hombro a la chica le dijo:

- Es mejor que conozca a la alocada, esa es la que termina ganándose el corazón de todos.

Así transcurrió el camino hasta la estación de trenes, Albert le dio algunas indicaciones a George antes de abordar y se despidió de su hermana con un fuerte abrazo, la joven por su parte lo despidió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Nos vamos Srta. - Dijo George un momento después que el tren partiera.

- Claro George, vamos nos espera un largo camino. Diciendo esto ambos subieron al auto que los llevaría hasta el Hogar de Pony.

Cuando llegaron ya las luces del día estaban casi extintas, los niños al reconocer el auto salieron en carrera a recibir a Candy.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

La joven los recibió a todos con los brazos abiertos y con una enorme sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

- ¡Hola niños! ¡Dios que grandes están todos!

En ese momento las dueñas de la casa salieron a recibir a una de sus hijas mas querida.

- ¡Candy, que hermosa te ves hija! Le dijo la Srta. Pony, mientras caminaba a abrasarla.

- Srta. Pony la extrañe muchísimo, los extrañe mucho a todos.

- ¡Por Dios! hija que dices solo hace un mes que nos visitaste, le dijo la hermana María.

- Pues para mi parece un año, ¡ojala! Pudiera tener lo mejor de mis dos casas, a ustedes y mi adorado hermano.

Todos entraron en la casa para celebrar la llegada de Candy con una cena especial que las dos mujeres habían preparado para la ocasión, la cena transcurrió entre risas y alegría y el momento más esperado por los niños llego al fin, George saco los paquetes envueltos en hermosos papeles de regalos, uno para cada chico, las carcajadas inundaron de nuevo el ambiente en el Hogar de Pony.

A la mañana siguiente Candy recibió una llamada de su amiga Annie Britter, quien le mencionaba que Archie estaba bastante preocupado puesto que la Tía abuela, había tenido un desmayo y se encontraba en cama.

Candy escuchando estas noticias no pudo menos que sentirse alarmada si bien la Tía abuela y ella no eran las mejores amigas, la joven había llegado a tomarle aprecio a la anciana; además en ausencia de Albert ella era la responsable por la casa en caso de que la Tía abuela estuviera indispuesta. Explicando la situación a la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, la chica salió con George rumbo a Chicago.

Llegaron a la mansión entrada la noche, en la casa se encontraba su amigo Archie quien la puso al tanto de la situación de la Tía abuela.

- Candy, que alegría que estés de vuelta.

La chica agradeció la bienvenida de su amigo con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

- Hola Archie que bueno encontrarte aquí, dime ¿Cómo esta la Tía abuela? Pregunto ella segundos después.

El joven subió las escaleras junto a la chica en dirección a la habitación que ocupada la señora de la casa.

- Ahora esta dormida, pero nos dio un buen susto, estábamos tomando el Té cuando se sintió mal, de repente tuvo un mareo e intento levantarse en ese momento, cayo desplomada en su sillón.

- ¿La ha visto ya el doctor?

- Si Candy, vino el doctor Stevenson y le hiso unos exámenes de rutina, nos dio una formulas para que las tomara con las indicaciones, al parecer es la presión, que le causa estos desvaríos.

Candy entro a la habitación y encontró a la Tía abuela dormida como le había mencionado su amigo, la anciana tenía el semblante sereno, al parecer dormía tranquila.

Candy salió de la morada de la doña, para despedir a su amigo que debía partir, después de esto le dio algunas indicaciones a Ángela y se dirigió a su habitación, la chica tomo un baño para relajarse un poco y ordenar sus ideas, cuando termino con su baño se cambio de ropa y se fue hacia la recamara de la Tía abuela, esta noche debía velar por la salud de la dama. Entro en completo silencio para evitar que esta se despertara, sentándose en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama, la chica comenzó a leer un libro que su amiga Annie Britter le había recomendado, el titulo era Orgullo y Prejuicio escrito por Jane Austen, el rotulo era bastante conocido para Candy, si bien ella no había leído ni la primera pagina, si conocía mucho sobre la mezcla del orgullo y el prejuicio.

La Tía abuela respiraba de manera acompasada, ese era signo de que se encontraba relajada así que Candy también hiso lo propio; los nombres de los personajes principales eran Elizabeth Bennet y El Sr. Darcy una historia de amor, claro debía imaginarlo viniendo de Annie, la lectura de la chica era bastante fluida ya para la media noche llevaba varios capítulos, de pronto decidió dejarlo a un lado, el personaje masculino se le parecía mucho a Terry y en estos casos es mejor no traer recuerdos que después puedan resultar dolorosos; sin embargo la curiosidad era mucha así que solventó retomar la lectura.

A las primeras luces del día la Sra. Elroy se despertó observando con sorpresa que Candy se encontraba dormida en un sofá cercano a su lecho y pudo comprender que la chica se había quedado toda la noche vigilando su salud, la anciana sintió una especie de simpatía, si bien la muchacha no era de su total agrado, ella había aprendido a tenerle consideración pues, esta se desvivía por complacer a todo el mundo y sobretodo a su sobrino, quien la quería como a una hermana. Algo llamo la atención de la anciana, en el piso se encontraba un libro, seguramente era de Candy, ella se levanto para recogerlo y encontró que este estaba señalizado en el capitulo 12 la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa y la mujer comenzó a leer:

**"_No se alarme usted, señora, al recibir esta carta, por el recelo de que repita en ella la expresión de unos sentimientos o la reiteración de una oferta que tanto le disgusto ayer noche. No tengo el propósito, al ponerme a escribir, de molestarla ni de humillarme insistiendo en unos sentimientos que deben ser olvidados lo antes posible para la felicidad de los dos"_**

La dama volvió a ver la cara de la joven esta vez más de cerca, parecía como si esta hubiese llorado, en ese momento Candy despertó y sus ojos no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa de ver a la Tía abuela con el libro en las manos, la dama también se sorprendió al verse descubierta.

- Buenos días Candy, creo que esto es tuyo, se encontraba en el suelo.

Candy recibió el libro de manos de la anciana, todavía sin salir de su asombro.

- Buenos días Tía abuela, ¿Cómo se siente?

- Bastante mejor, pensé que estaba fuera de casa.

- Así es, pero me informaron que usted se encontraba delicada de salud y regrese de inmediato. Respondió la joven.

- ¡Ahh! estos criados siempre tan alarmistas, solo fue un leve mareo a Emilia Elroy no la vence cualquier devaneo. Menciono la mujer caminando hacia la ventana.

Candy suprimió una pequeña sonrisa y miro con ojos esperanzados a la mujer, al tiempo que observo el reloj en la pared faltaban diez para las ocho de la mañana, camino hacia la mesa de noche donde el doctor había colocado las formulas junto a las indicaciones para la Tía Abuela.

- Tía Abuela es hora de su medicamento, la señora sin decir palabra extendió su mano para tomar el frasco que la chica le ofrecía.

- Enseguida hago subir a unas de las mucamas para que le prepare el baño. La anciana asintió en silencio.

Candy bajo y llamo a unas de las criadas para que atendiera a la Tía abuela en lo que esta necesitase. En ese momento Elisa y Neil Leagan hacían acto de presencia en la mansión. Dándole apenas tiempo a George de anunciarlos.

- Srta. Candy los Srtos. Leagan desean entrevistarse con la Sra. Elroy.

En ese instante Candy se dio vuelta después de haberle dado las indicaciones a la mucama, para recibir a los hermanos.

- Buenos días, la Tía abuela se acaba de levantar en estos momentos no los va a poder recibir si son tan amables de esperar.

Eliza Leagan mirando de manera desafiante a Candy le dijo:

- Ya te crees dueña y señora de la casa, dándole indicaciones a las criadas y decidiendo quienes y cuando pueden ver a la Tía abuela, no crees que estas abusando de tu buena suerte.

- Eliza, creo que había quedado bien claro la ultima vez que estuviste en esta casa, cual era mi papel no entiendo a que se debe ese comentario. En es instante Neil intervino.

- Disculpa Candy, nos enteramos que la Tía Abuela se encontraba delicada de salud y quisimos pasar a verla. Explico con tono amable.

- Comprendo su preocupación, pero la Tía abuela en estos momentos esta tomando su baño, tengan la amabilidad de esperar, yo les diré cuando pueda recibirlos. Diciendo estas palabras Candy se dio vuelta camino a las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que Elisa la tomaba del brazo con fuerza.

- ¿Quien te has creído que eres, para darnos órdenes? Si yo quiero ver a la Tía abuela en este momento lo puedo hacer con o sin tu permiso.

Ante semejante provocación Candy se soltó de la mano de Elisa de un tirón.

- Yo no le estoy dando órdenes a nadie, pero tú tampoco tienes derechos dentro de esta casa, recuerda el lugar que ocupas. Menciono Candy en tono severo.

- ¡Claro! Olvidaba que todos los derechos de esta casa te los has ganado en la cama de Albert. Dijo Elisa con toda la intención de ofender a la chica.

En ese instante Candy se lleno de una ira que ella nunca había sentido, como se atrevía ella a hacer semejante comentario, esto era demasiado y en un impulso Candy le asesto una bofetada con todas las fuerzas que la rabia le permitió, volteando la cara de Elisa.

- Te exijo RES-PE-TO, le dijo la joven en un tono de voz iracundo.

Elisa trato de devolverle la bofetada a Candy pero Neil actuó mucho más rápido que ella y la detuvo con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la que tenia levantada.

- Mejor nos vamos Elisa veremos a la Tía Abuela otro día, esta vez has ido muy lejos. Diciendo estas palabras el joven saco a su hermana casi a empujones de la mansión.

- Eres un imbécil debiste de haber dejado que la colocara en su sitio no viste como me trato, dijo la chica casi llorando pero en su voz se notaba la rabia e impotencia.

- Yo seré un imbécil, pero tu eres una estúpida, que pretendías formar un espectáculo, que la Tía Abuela empeorara y llegara a oídos de Albert que todo fue por tu culpa, no basta con que nuestra situación económica este mal, quieres llevarnos a la ruina enemistándonos con los Andley.

La chica no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, al tiempo que decía

- Si nuestra situación económica esta mal yo no soy la culpable, por lo tanto no voy a dejar que esa hospiciana me humille, no será hoy pero te juro que me las va a pagar, nadie le hace esto a Elisa Leagan y queda tan campante. Neil no menciono nada más y dejo que su hermana se retorciera en su propio veneno. Mientras que a él las imágenes de la última conversación que tuvo con su padre le llegaban a la mente, el Sr. Leagan había llegado una tarde ligeramente perturbado, en ese instante llamo a Neil a su despacho.

- ¿Me llamabas padre?

- Si, entra por favor hijo, cierra la puerta, necesito hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante.

- Tu dirás padre, ¿Que te tiene tan preocupado, y a mi madre tan angustiada?

- Neil, he perdido mucho dinero en un negocio que no salió como esperaba, como sabrás nuestras situación económica esta atravesando una Grave crisis, así que, me arriesgues en un negocio que ofrecía excelentes resultados pero al mismo tiempo era bastante riesgoso.

El joven observaba a su padre sin decir palabra pero al mismo tiempo estaba consiente de todo lo que aquello significaba, su situación económica había sido devastada por la guerra, las acciones de su padre en Europa se habían venido a pique desde los inicios de la misma y ya empezaban a sufrir las consecuencias.

- La situación es muy compleja Neil, nos veremos obligados a reducir algunos gastos, tal vez tendremos que vender algunas propiedades aquí en América, puesto que las de Europa están prácticamente perdidas. No solo la voz del hombre reflejaba la angustia también su rostro se encontraba desencajado.

- Padre, imagino que esta situación debe tener alguna solución, este negocio del que hablas ¿No tenia garantías? No se puede hablar con algunos de tus amigos, el mismo Albert Andley puede prestarte su ayuda, él es un hombre sensato, te conoce bien y sabe que toda esta situación es pasajera, que podrás pagarle una vez solventada la situación, no es que él sea de mi agrado pero si es la única solución yo mismo te acompañare a verlo y me comprometo complacerlo en lo que nos pida como garantía. Dijo el muchacho tratando de ofrecer soluciones, sintiéndose angustiado ante la actitud del padre.

- ¡Ojala! pudiera hijo, pero ya le debemos demasiado dinero a los Andley, si Albert hiciera efectivo los pagares que le he firmado nos quedaríamos en la calle.

El joven quedo petrificado al conocer a fondo cual era la situación que atravesaba su familia.

Elisa le grito para anunciarle que ya había llegado a casa y lo hiso volver de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué piensas quedarte a vivir allí?

Neil sin decir palabra le lanzo una mirada de ira, si tan solo supieras que acabas de insultar a la mujer que nos puede salvar de la bancarrota, niña estúpida e engreída, ¡Dios! como da vueltas la vida, Candy paso de ser nuestras sirvienta a la única persona capaz de evitar que nos quedemos en la calle, pero si Elisa sigue complicando las cosas, ella no dudara en hacer que Albert cobre esos pagares. Seguro ya él le habrá comentado de nuestra situación, son inseparables, no deben tener secretos; a decir verdad no seria extraño que dentro de poco los comentarios mordaces de Elisa tengan fundamento, ¿Si en verdad él y Candy son amantes y solo están esperando la muerte de la Tía abuela para casarse? ¿Si ya en el plano real es él su dueño absoluto?

- ¡No! ¡No! Eso no puede ser verdad, ella no puede… ella no.

El joven sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento de negación y al mismo tiempo para obligar a su mente a dejar a un lado esas ideas.

Neil Leagan se había obsesionado con Candy desde hacia mas o menos un año cuando esta lo salvo de unos delincuentes que pretendían cobrarle una deuda de juego, si bien el nunca vio nada resaltante en la chica antes, desde ese día le pareció que ella tenia un encanto que en la vida había visto en ninguna otra mujer.

Mientras esto ocurría en la casa de los Leagan, en la mansión de los Andley Candy caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación aun molesta por los comentarios de Elisa, si ella no se había controlado y reacciono de esa manera era todo culpa de Elisa, esta vez había llegado muy lejos, mas allá de lo que Candy le podía permitir, en esos momentos un suave golpe en la puerta hiso reaccionar a la joven.

- Adelante.

En ese momento Ángela entro para anunciar la llegada de su amiga Annie Britter.

_Disculpe, Srta. La solicita la Srta. Britter

- Hazla pasar por favor Ángela, Candy se miro en el enorme espejo del tocador, debía estar toda descompuesta. Si tal como lo imagino estaba hecha un desastre, se acomodo los bucles sueltos dentro de la cola de caballo que llevaba sujeta con aire descuidado.

- Siempre luces hermosa, no veo porque te tienes que molestar tanto con ellos, le dijo la joven refiriéndose a la forma en como Candy le daba vuelta a su cabello.

La joven saludo a su amiga con una sonrisa esplendida.

- ¿Como estas? Annie que alegría tenerte aquí, le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Bien Candy y tú ¿Como estas? Vine a acompañar a Archie quien quería saber como había amanecido la Tía abuela.

- Todo bien.

La chica miro a Candy con cara de incredulidad.

- Ese "Bien" parece un mas un menos, le dijo la chica haciendo un gesto para que tomaran asiento y le contara lo que pasaba

- ¿Tuviste algún problema con la Tía abuela?

- No claro que no, ella esta muy bien, amaneció con mejor semblante, es más me dio un susto inmenso, cuando me desperté esta mañana la encontré levantada frente a mi con el libro que me obsequiaste en las manos.

La joven de ojos grises miro a Candy completamente perpleja, en la última persona que hubiese pensado leyendo a Jane Austen era a la Tía abuela.

- ¿Esta segura Candy?

- Claro, yo puse la misma cara que tu acabas de hacer.

En ese momento las dos amigas rieron de buena gana, pero después de un rato Candy volvió a estar seria, su amiga de infancia noto el cambio de inmediato.

- Pero aun no me has comentado porque estabas enojada.

Candy suspiro profundamente, gracias a Dios ella podía contar con el apoyo y la comprensión de su compañera.

- Fue Elisa, vino hoy para saber del estado de la Tía abuela yo la recibí de la mejor manera posible, pero ella evidentemente no tiene ningún interés en demostrar al menos algo de cortesía en cuanto a lo que a mi se refiere, le comente que la Tía no la podría recibir en ese momento, que por favor esperara y empezó a hacer comentarios desagradables, yo no tuve mas opción que ponerla en su sitio. Dijo la chica al tiempo que su tono subía a medida que mencionaba las palabras.

- Me parece que hiciste lo correcto Candy, ya es hora que ella acepte que tu eres una Andley y que por lo tanto mereces respeto. Menciono Annie con orgullo.

- Bueno eso creo que esta vez le quedo muy claro, y mas después de bofetada que le di, la joven bajo la vista avergonzada, al recordar su actitud.

Annie por su parte miro a la chica con los ojos apunto de salirse de sus orbitas.

- Se que estuvo mal Annie, pero no pude evitarlo, esta vez Elisa sobrepaso todos los limites, no puede imaginar las cosas que dijo.

- La verdad Candy no me sorprende, es mas conociendo tu temperamento extraño es que hubieses soportado tanto, Elisa siempre fue una grosera, te humillo e insulto a su antojo, no te sientas mal, esto se lo tenia merecido desde hacia mucho tiempo. Esta vez Annie era la que aumentaba el tono de voz.

- Pero yo debí controlarme y compórtame como una dama, no permitir que ella me sacara de mis casillas.

- A veces las damas también nos vemos obligadas a defendernos Candy no por ello somos menos que las demás, pero dime ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Elisa para hacer que explotaras? Pregunto la chica llena de curiosidad.

- Ella… ella insinuó que Albert y yo…

Candy se quedo callada un instante solo de recordar lo que la víbora de Elisa le había dicho la sangre le hervía de nuevo, su amiga la ánimo diciéndole:

- Por favor Candy, puedes confiar en mi, se muy bien la clase de arpía que es Elisa Leagan.

La joven bajo sus hermosos ojos verdes y le dijo con voz apenas audible a Annie.

- Que Albert y yo éramos amantes y que por eso, él me concedía tantas atribuciones, que yo me había ganado todos los derechos para llevar esta casa en su cama.

Annie quedo ahora mas ofendida que su propia amiga, aquello era mas de lo que ella podía esperar de Elisa, esta vez esa mujer se había extralimitado.

- Candy, Elisa no se merecía una bofetada por eso, como mínimo merecía 10, yo en tu lugar no se ni como hubiese reaccionado, te ofendió de la peor manera en que se puede ofender a una mujer.

Esta vez la sorprendida era Candy, Annie siempre fue una chica tan calmada y centrada, es mas hasta cierto punto Annie siempre fue la mas tranquila de las dos, en cualquier pelea ella siempre servía de intermediaria y Candy de buscapleitos.

- La verdad no es que me sienta muy orgullosa de lo que hice Annie, pero ella no me dejo más opción. Menciono la joven tratando aun de excusarse.

- Estoy segura de ello, como se atreve a pensar ella que puedas tener algo con Albert cuando solo has tenido ojos para él como un hermano, y mas estando al tanto de tu amor por Terry.

En ese momento la sola mención de aquel nombre hiso tensar a Candy.

- Tal vez Elisa piensa que ya lo olvide, dijo la chica al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana.

- Aunque ese sea el caso ella no tiene ningún derecho a hablar así, la joven se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraba su amiga mirando a través de la ventana a algún lugar en el inmenso jardín de la casa, colocando una mano en el hombro de Candy a modo de complicidad le dijo;

- Además es evidente que tú aun sigues pensando en Terry.

Candy volvió la cara como tratando de ocultar los pensamientos a su amiga.

- Si Annie a ti no te puedo mentir, la verdad no he dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día desde que nos conocimos, pero él ahora tiene otros asuntos en lo que ocuparse y yo tengo también mis propios problemas, Terry ha madurado mucho ya no es ese chiquillo del Colegio San Pablo a él que no le importaba sino su propio bienestar, él sabe que Susana lo necesita y debe velar porque ella sea feliz.

- Entiendo tu punto Candy, pero ¿Quien va a velar por la felicidad de ustedes dos, o al menos por la tuya? Pregunto la joven evidentemente preocupada.

La chica camino hacia Annie y dándole un abrazo le dijo:

- Yo soy feliz, todos ustedes me hacen sumamente feliz, por ejemplo cada vez que te veo junto a Archie y veo el amor que día a día crece entre ustedes, mi corazón canta de alegría.

- No es lo mismo Candy tu sabes a que tipo de felicidad me refiero, algún día vas a necesitar mas que las nuestras para llenar tu corazón. Los ojos de Annie no podían ocultar la tristeza.

En ese momento se escucho un toque en la puerta seguida de la vos de Archie.

- Chicas ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro Archie, adelante.

- Ya van a servir el Té me gustaría que nos acompañaras Candy, si no estas muy ocupada.

- Por supuesto y hace mucho tiempo que no estoy ocupada con nada, he pensado en pedirle a Albert que me deje volver al trabajo con el doctor Martin. Menciono la joven con una sonrisa.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia el salón de Té de la Tía abuela. Cuando los sirvientes hubieron servido el Té, todos estaban en silencio hasta que la Tía abuela rompió el silencio.

- Candy quería agradecerte, por estar a mi pendiente durante la noche de ayer.

Los jóvenes no esperaban semejante comentario de parte de la anciana y Candy duro unos segundo para poder responder a las palabras de la dueña de la casa.

- No tiene nada que agradecer Tía abuela, me pareció lo mejor.

La anciana asintió en silencio.

- Annie, escuche que tocas muy bien el piano.

- Así es Sra. Elroy.

- ¿Podrías tocarnos alguna pieza?

Annie camino hacia el gran piano forte con sumo cuidado, la Sra. Elroy sabia como intimidar a las personas, pensaba la chica mientras colocaba las manos sobre las teclas y empezaba a alcanzar las primeras notas.

Al día siguiente Candy se levanto muy temprano, estaba mas alegre que de costumbre, busco entre su guardarropa algún vestido apropiado para la ocasión, ya que iría con George a recibir a Albert que llegaba de Nueva York, al fin con la ayuda de Ángela escogió un hermoso vestido de Broderie y Muselina en colores blanco y verde oscuro, que hacían juego con unos pequeños pendientes de esmeraldas, el sombrero era negro con detalles del mismo color de la falda completando de esta forma la indumentaria de la chica.

Cuando la joven bajo las escaleras ya George la esperaba.

- Buenos días Srta. Candy. Luce muy linda esta mañana. - Candy le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al hombre.

- Buenos días, George muchas gracias es muy amable.

- Soy completamente sincero Srta. ¿Ya estamos listos para salir a la estación de trenes? Pregunto el hombre en su habitual tono lleno de formalidad.

- Claro no hagamos esperar a Albert. Dijo la joven llena de entusiasmo. Al tiempo que George le abría la puerta del auto.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, el tren de Albert aun no había llegado, Candy camino hasta los andenes para recibir a su amigo en cuanto se anuncio el tren proveniente de Nueva York.

George por su parte había comprado los periódicos del día y los coloco en el asiento del copiloto para entregárselos al señor una vez que este estuviese en el auto. Cuando Albert logro bajar del tren vio a Candy parada junto a los andenes, esta lo recibió con una de sus mejores sonrisas y un enorme abrazo.

- ¡Albert! ¡Que alegría tenerte en casa de nuevo!

- ¡Candy te extrañe mucho! Dijo el chico demostrando la misma alegría de la chica. - En ese momento George llego para ayudar al joven con su equipaje.

- Buenos días Sr. ¿Como estuvo el viaje? pregunto en tono casual

- Buenos días, George la verdad estuvo bastante tranquilo, gracias a Dios llego sin retraso. Respondió Albert en el mismo tono.

- Me alegra mucho. En ese momento los tres salieron rumbo a donde se encontraba estacionado el vehículo.

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Serás, amor un largo adiós que no se acaba.**_

Una vez en el auto Albert y Candy conversaban animadamente.

- Déjame verte un momento, le dijo el joven a la chica acomodándose en el asiento trasero del auto. Candy se sorprendió ante la petición.

- ¿Pasa algo? Pregunto sorprendida.

- No se… es que te veo un poco más alta. ¿Sera que creciste unos centímetros esta semana? Le dijo Albert tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- ¡Por Dios! Albert solo fueron 4 días. Le dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña mímica con la nariz, ante esto Albert no pudo evitar reír abiertamente, Candy aunque un poco molesta por la broma de su amigo no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Pues no habrás crecido pero si estas muy linda el día de hoy. Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, con ese cumplido te perdono la broma de mi estatura. Haciéndole un guiño. - Así transcurrió parte del viaje, cuando estaban cerca de la mansión George se dirigió al joven.

- Sr. Disculpe había olvidado entregarle los periódicos del día de hoy. - El hombre le entrego los periódicos a Albert y en ese momento se le escapo uno de las manos cayendo a los pies de Candy, la chica se doblo a recogerlo en un acto reflejo, al darle vuelta se encontró con la fotografía de alguien conocido.

¡Es Terry! pensó la chica, por lo que no pudo evitar leer el encabezado del artículo:

"**Fallece en trágico accidente el famoso actor Terruce Grandchester"**

Candy apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos leían.

"**En aparatoso accidente de transito ha fallecido el famoso actor Terruce Grandchester en la ciudad de Nueva York ayer en la noche, según información del comando policial".**

La joven no lograba entender lo que sucedía, esto era imposible, tenía que ser mentira, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas llamaron la atención de Albert que se encontraba distraído ojeando los demás diarios.

- Candy ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasa algo? Pregunto Albert alarmado. El joven no recibió respuesta de parte de la chica, esta solo lloraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto, su rosto también había perdido el color y ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba. Albert alcanzo a ver el titular en el diario que mantenía Candy entre sus manos.

- ¿Que es esto?

El joven retirando el diario de las manos de Candy pudo leer:

"**Fallece en trágico accidente el famoso actor Terruce Grandchester"**

"**En aparatoso accidente de transito ha fallecido el famoso actor Terruce Grandchester en la ciudad de Nueva York ayer en la noche, según información del comando policial. Se presume que el actor manejaba su auto bajo los efectos del alcohol, el cual colisiono y se incendio de inmediato, según las declaraciones de Robert Hathaway, Director de la Compañía Stanford a la cual pertenecía Grandchester, "el joven venia atravesando desde hacia algún tiempo crisis personales, esta es una gran perdida para el mundo del teatro" comento Hathaway, aun no se ha anunciado la fecha ni el lugar de los servicios fúnebres.**

En ese instante, el joven lanzo a un lado el periódico y tomo a la chica y abrazándola, la coloco sobre su regado.

- ¡Candy! Cálmate por favor tiene que haber una confusión.

Ella aun no lograba pronunciar palabra, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, sentía como si su pecho se estuviera partiendo en dos. En ese momento George se percato de la situación y dirigiéndose a Albert le dijo:

_ ¿Le sucede algo a la Srta.? ¿Nos dirigimos a algún hospital Sr.? Pregunto el hombre extrañado ante la actitud de la joven.

_ No, George por favor sigamos camino a casa. - Respondió. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Albert tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

- Candy, ya llegamos. Ella parecía no escuchar las palabras del joven, quien la tomo de la mano y logro sacarla del auto, en ese instante las piernas de Candy no pudieron resistir su peso y la chica cayo desmayada en los brazos de Albert, el joven tomo a Candy en sus brazos y con la ayuda de George quien también se encontraba alarmado entro a la casa a toda prisa, mientras subía las escaleras Albert pensaba, Candy por favor no te derrumbes, tienes que ser fuerte, por favor no te caigas; Dios esto no puede ser verdad Terry no puede estar muerto.

Una vez en la habitación Albert coloco a Candy en la cama, la chica no daba señales de volver en si, en ese minuto hiso entrada la Tía abuela.

_ ¿Que sucede Albert? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Pregunto en tono molesto.

Albert sin apartar la vista de Candy.

- Candy sufrió un desmayo Tía, acabamos de recibir una noticia muy fuerte. La angustia era palpable en la voz del joven.

- Explícate ¿Que ha pasado? Demando la mujer.

_Al parecer Terruce Grandchester falleció ayer en un accidente. - La señora se llevo la mano al pecho y exclamo.

- ¡Era el hijo del Duque Grandchester! - Albert atendiendo ahora a las mucamas que había llegado para auxiliar a Candy solo afirmo.

La dama mirando a Candy, dijo:

_Según tengo entendido él y Candy eran muy amigos, es una lastima era muy joven. Menciono la mujer sin salir aun de su asombro.

Albert mirando desde un extremo de la habitación, le dijo a su abuela:

_Candy apreciaba mucho a Terry, y también se gano mi simpatía, era una excelente persona. ¡Dios! Me parece imposible que todo esto este sucediendo.

_ ¿Quien les informo del hecho?, pregunto un rato después la Tía abuela.

Albert se encontraba sentado en una silla con las manos en la cabeza.

_Nos enteramos a través de los periódicos Tía.

_Lo mas sensato seria confirmar la noticia muchos periódicos publican titulares solo por vender.

En ese instante Albert se levanto de la silla la anciana lo siguió con la mirada y le pregunto.

_ ¿A donde vas Williams? El joven le respondió.

_A confirmar la noticia Tía, Dios quiera tengas razón y solo sea un rumor mal sano.

Albert entro a su despacho y le pidió a George que le trajera todos los periódicos del día. Seguido de eso el mayordomo salió para hacer lo que el señor de la casa le había pedido.

Unos minutos después George entraba con todos los periódicos que había logrado encontrar.

Albert busco en todos lo periódicos con dedos nerviosos albergando las esperanzas de que todo fuera un rumor, al parecer la noticia de la muerte de Terry era titular de primera plana en todos los diarios.

El joven se dejo caer en el sillón y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, aun confirmando la noticia, su corazón se negaba a aceptar la realidad, esta vez dejo correr el llanto libremente. Minutos después George toco la puerta.

_Disculpe, Sr. Albert, la Srta. Annie Britter vino a ver a la Srta. Candy esta visiblemente alarmada, ¿Desea hablar usted primero con ella? La voz de George también demostraba su consternación.

_Si por favor George, hazla pasar. Respondió el joven. - El joven trato de recobrar la compostura y ocultar su pesar. En ese instante entro Annie.

_ ¡Albert! ¿Como estas? Por favor dime ¿Como se encuentra Candy? Annie se encontraba en la misma situación que los demás, era evidente que ella también había llorado.

El joven invito a Annie a que tomara asiento diciendo:

_Nos enteramos de la noticia por los periódicos en realidad Candy lo hiso primero, desde ese momento se quedo en estado de Shock no pronuncio palabra y cuando llegamos a la casa se desmayo. Explico Albert.

_ ¡Por Dios! Comprendo como se debe sentir Candy, en cuanto me entere de la noticia salí corriendo para verla, quisiera estar con ella ahora si no te importa. Dijo la chica casi como un ruego.

_No, claro que no Annie en estos momentos ella necesita de nuestro apoyo mas que nunca. La joven asintió y salió hacia la habitación de Candy.

Entretanto Albert busco la libreta que guardaba en una de las gavetas del escritorio, él sabia que en algún lado tenia anotado el teléfono de Eleanor Baker, quien se lo había dado a Candy durante una presentación de ella en Chicago.

_ ¡Aquí esta, lo tengo! El joven pensó ¿Como hago ahora para llamar, que digo por quien pregunto? - En ese momento sonó el teléfono Albert lo contesto enseguida.

_Familia Andley, Buenas Tardes.

_Buenas tardes, por favor me podría comunicar con la Srta. Candice Andley. Dijo la voz al otro lado.

_En estos momentos no creo que la pueda atender, ¿Quién desea hablarle? Pregunto Albert intrigado.

_Le hablo de parte de la Sra. Eleonor Baker. Respondió la voz.

_En este preciso instante iba a llamar a su casa, le habla Williams Albert Andley, el hermano de Candice. Dijo el chico sintiendo que aquello era un verdadero alivio.

_Mucho gusto Sr. Andley en estos momentos la Sra. Baker esta dormida pero me encomendó con insistencia que me comunicara con la Srta. Andley.

_Candy al igual que yo éramos grandes amigo de su hijo estamos muy consternados por la noticia.

_La Sra. Baker se encuentra devastada, el Duque Grandchester ya esta aquí, pero ella suplicó tener a su lado a la Srta. Andley, se que esta situación es difícil pero de verdad le ruego haga lo posible por acompañar a mi señora en estos momentos, ella se encuentra muy mal, la mujer al otro lado del teléfono dijo entre sollozos.

_No se preocupe hoy mismo viajaremos a New York. Le aseguro el joven.

_Le agradezco muchísimo Sr. Andley que tenga buenas tardes. Con estas palabras la mujer colgó el teléfono y Albert quedo aun mas afligido.

Tendría que reunir todas sus fuerzas para apoyar a Candy en estos momentos.

Annie toco la puerta suavemente, una de las mucamas le abrió, en la habitación Candy se encontraba aun inconsciente en su cama, en uno de los sillones estaba sentada la Tía abuela, mientras el doctor tomaba el pulso de la joven y hacia unos chequeos de rutina.

_Buenas tardes Sra. Elroy. Saludo la chica.

_Buenas tardes Annie. Respondió la mujer.

Annie se acerco hasta la cama de su amiga y le tomo de la mano. Mientras pensaba, Candy amiga ¿Por qué Dios te coloca estas pruebas tan difíciles? No es justo que alguien como tu sufra tanto, la chica no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima; ¿A donde se ira tu felicidad ahora? Esto no puede estar pasando.

En ese momento la joven abrió los ojos, sin recordar muy bien lo que sucedía, se sorprendió de ver a Annie a su lado, la amiga levanto los ojos y pudo notar que Candy había recobrado el conocimiento.

_ ¡Candy! Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

La joven Andley sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar y de manera instintiva se llevo la mano libre a la frente, de repente todas las ideas se agolparon de manera desordenada, ella en la estación del tren recibiendo a Albert, las bromas que él le había hecho en el auto, la nota en el periódico sobre Terry.

_ ¡Dios!, exclamo la joven horrorizada.

Annie se sobre salto y la tomo de ambas manos.

_ ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Por favor mírame, estoy aquí, ¡Candy!

_Annie, ¡Terry! ¡Terry! Logro decir entre sollozos.

En ese instante Albert entro a la habitación y corrió a donde se encontraba Candy, la Tía abuela se había levantado de su asiento y miraba desconsolada a la joven, mientras pensaba; Pobre muchacha perder a otro ser querido de esta manera, aun recuerdo todo lo que sufrió con la muerte de Anthony, la anciana no pudo evitar que sus ojos humedecieran ante el recuerdo. Albert ya se encontraba al lado de Candy y la abrazaba con fuerza.

_ ¡Albert! ¡Por Dios! Dime que no es cierto, dime que todo es un error, que Terry esta bien, por favor, pedía Candy suplicante, mientras su voz se cortaba por el llanto.

_Candy tienes que tratar de calmarte, tienes que ser fuerte. Decía el joven tratando de mostrarse calmado.

_ ¡No! No puedo Albert, le decía la chica mientras lo miraba con ojos horrorizados y lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico dime que no es verdad! Albert no sabía como reaccionar en ese momento y su silencio le confirmo a Candy lo que tanto temía, en un impulso por aplacar el dolor la joven se levanto de la cama e intento dar unos pasos, Albert la observaba sintiéndose impotente ante el sufrimiento de su hermana, esta se dio vuelta para verlo, con una pregunta en la mirada y aunque lo ultimo que quería Albert era verla sufrir mas sabia bien cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta y también que debía contestarla de inmediato.

_Candy… Terry tuvo un accidente ayer en la noche… y murió.

Escuchando estas palabras la joven se desplomo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Candy soltó un grito desgarrador.

En ese momento Annie quien había roto en llanto salió de la habitación acompañada por la Tía abuela.

_ ¡Noooo!

Albert corrió hasta donde se encontraba la joven y le tomo de las manos. Candy cada vez se ahogaba más por las lágrimas, escucharla llorar erizaba a piel, en ese momento el joven pedía fuerza a Dios para poder ayudar a Candy, no soportaba verla sufrir de ese modo.

_Albert siento que no puedo respirar, siento que mi pecho se abre en dos, es como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo, ¡Por favor ayúdame!, siento que me muero, no puedo respirar ¡Ayúdame! El joven abrazo a Candy con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaban y le dijo, tomando su rostro entre las manos.

_ ¡Candy por favor Escúchame! tienes que tener fuerzas.

_Yo no se como, no puedo soportar esto, enséñame como aliviar este vacio, ¡Siento que no puedo más!

_Pues debes poder, tienes que poder, debes estar ahora al lado de Terry debes al menos despedirte de él.

_ ¡No! Yo… yo no puedo, no puedo Albert

_Candy por favor, hazlo por él tienes que ser fuerte por él, al menos trata de calmarte.

La joven sin decir palabras se abrazo fuertemente a su amigo y lloro.

En el pasillo de la casa, Annie Britter lloraba desconsolada.

_ ¡Dios esto es demasiado Candy no merece esto! Exclamo la joven entre sollozos.

_Lo designios de Dios nunca deben ser reprochados Annie, por más fuerte y dolorosos que estos sean. Menciono Emilia Elroy.

_Lo se Tía abuela, pero Candy ha sufrido tanto. Dijo Annie sintiéndose impotente.

La anciana asintió en silencio.

En la habitación Albert seguía tratando de calmar a Candy, Ángela le había traído un té de hierbas para tratar de relajar un poco a la chica, aunque esta estaba renuente Albert la convenció para que lo tomara, a los pocos minutos la joven se quedo dormida, el joven salió de la habitación en busca de George para que preparase todo para su salida a New York esa misma noche. Annie entro y se acostó al lado de su amiga abrazándola como solía hacer cuando eran niñas y esta tenia miedo, con sumo cuidado le acariciaba los rizos, mientras trataba en lo posible evitar su propio llanto.

La Tía abuela se encargo junto con dos criadas de hacer el equipaje de Candy. Mientras Albert ya casi sin fuerza se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua caliente lo relajara un poco, el agua caía sobre su espalda, su efecto era precisamente lo que él necesitaba,

_ ¡Dios! ¿Cómo hago para darle fuerzas a Candy, como hago para darle palabras de aliento y no perder yo las pocas que tengo cada vez que la veo llorar de ese modo? Se dijo el joven sin poder evitar llorar.

Cuando Albert salió de su habitación ya estaba listo para el viaje que le esperaba, momentos antes el joven miro su reflejo en el espejo aunque trate de ocultar mi dolor no se si podre hacerlo, Terry era casi como un hermano, aunque no compartí con el como hubiese deseado, le llegue a tomar mucho cariño a ese chiquillo que cuido de Candy en el Colegio San Pablo y que tiempo después sacrifico su felicidad por cumplir con un deber, ¿Qué estarías pasando Terry para dejarte llevar por el alcohol de nuevo? Entre estos pensamientos Albert salió de su habitación para encontrarse con George y Archie quien había llegado minutos antes, el joven se entero por al noticia al igual que todos y quiso estar al lado de Candy.

_Buenas tardes Albert, ¿Cómo estas? Pregunto el chico.

_Bien Archie, un poco conmocionado aun, tu ¿Cómo estas? Respondió Albert.

_Bien, bien; ahora lo importante es apoyar a Candy. Dijo el joven con palabras seguras.

Albert le respondió a su sobrino con una afirmación.

La Tía abuela se encontraba en su salón de Té, tratando descansar un poco habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día, los hechos que transcurrieron, le trajeron recuerdos muy dolorosos, la perdida de sus dos sobrinos era un golpe que la abuela había recibido con resignación, pero que no dejaba de doler, aun con el pasar del tiempo.

En la habitación de Candy la chica dormía, aunque era evidente que su sueño no era tranquilo, pues en varias ocasiones nombro a Terry y en otras también le había parecido escuchar el nombre de Anthony, Annie seguía a su lado no se había apartado ni un minuto de su amiga.

Mientras Candy dormía tuvo un extraño sueño, en este se encontraba con Anthony en el hermoso Rosal de la Mansión Andley en Lakewood, este la miraba con ojos tristes, se acerco a ella y tomándola de las manos le dijo Candy no debes sentirte mal ni llorar, recuerdas que una vez te dije que el hombre muere pero revive eternamente en corazón de quien lo ama, en sueño Candy no pudo evitar sentirse desolada, Anthony la abrazo y le dijo yo nunca te he dejado siempre he estado junto a ti, en ese momento la chica se despertó con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, no lograba explicarse porque precisamente Anthony se había presentado en sus sueños y menos en este momento, desde hacia mucho tiempo ella había dejado de soñar con él; la voz de su amiga Annie, la hiso volver y recordar donde se encontraba.

_ ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

La joven miro a su amiga quien no podía evitar mostrar la angustia y el dolor en sus hermosos ojos grises, Annie había llorado mucho eso era evidente, la muchacha haciendo un intento por calmar a su amiga la abrazo fuerte y le dijo:

_ Estoy bien Annie, estoy bien.

En ese momento entro Albert acompañado por Archie,

_Candy, ¿Ya estas despierta? Dijo Albert acercándose a la cama. La joven solo asintió.

Archie se mantuvo de pie junto a Albert no sabia como actuar en una situación como esta; aunque él ya había compartido situaciones similares con Candy era evidente que esta vez la chica esta mas desbastada, sus ojos estaban hinchados por las horas de llanto, su rostro mostraba el enorme sufrimiento que llevaba.

Annie tomando la mano de su amiga le preguntó:

_ ¿Quieres que haga venir a Ángela para que te prepare el baño?

_Si, por favor Annie. Respondió.

La joven salió de la habitación para buscar a Ángela, Archie se acerco a la cama de Candy, esta lo tomo de la mano.

_Gracias Archie.

El joven tomo la mano que la chica le ofrecía y le dio un suave beso.

_No tienes que darme las gracias Candy, tu eres mi amiga y la mejor amiga de Annie, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Albert se acerco a Candy y le dijo:

_Todo esta listo para salir esta noche a New York, pero tu decides si vamos o no.

Candy miro al joven a los ojos, era evidente que el también había llorado y que estaba tratando de ser lo más fuerte posible, ella no podía exigirle más a Albert, tomándole la mano a su hermano le dijo:

_Esto va a ser muy difícil, pero yo voy a poner todo de mi parte para tener las fuerzas que necesite. La voz de Candy se sentía asombrosamente calmada.

En ese momento entraron Ángela y Annie, la mucama saludo a Candy con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro era incuestionable que a ella le afectaba el dolor de la joven y se dirigió al baño. Los caballeros salieron de la habitación para permitir que Candy se preparara para el viaje.

Después de unos minutos las tres mujeres salieron de la alcoba, Candy llevaba puesto un vestido negro, la blusa con botones hasta el cuello, con volados en el frente, un amplio cinturón que marcaba todo el talle de la joven, la falda era amplia y llegaba hasta los tobillos, todo en el atuendo de la chica marca el aire sobrio que ameritaba la ocasión. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño.

_Estamos listo, dijo el joven tomando a Candy del brazo.

Antes de subir al auto donde ya los esperaba George, Annie le dio un fuerte abrazos a su amiga.

_Candy, te quiero mucho, por favor se fuerte, te llevas todas mis oraciones contigo.

La joven solo asintió en silencio, Archie por su parte la tomo de la mano y dijo:

_Recuerda lo que te dije siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

En ese momento la Tía abuela que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa camino hasta donde estaba su sobrino, lo tomo de la mano y le dio la bendición.

_Hijo cuídate mucho por favor y cuida también de ella, todavía no ha pasado lo peor, el joven asintió en silencio sabiendo a lo que la Tía abuela se refería. Dándose vuelta miro a Candy y le dijo:

_Ten valor Candice, los designios de Dios a veces no tienen explicación pero deben ser aceptados con resignación. La joven solo le dedico una mirada llena de una mezcla de dolor y compresión. En ese momento los jóvenes subieron al auto y este salió camino a la estación de trenes.

Una vez en la misma, Albert le dio unas indicaciones a George y subieron al tren.

Candy se sentó frente a Albert, la chica observaba en silencio a través de la ventanilla.

"Candy, no quiero dejarte, no digas nada, déjame quedarme así un momento, quisiera que el tiempo se detenga para siempre" La joven no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al recordar la palabras de Terry, esa misma noche ella salió en tren para Chicago, pensado que tal vez nunca mas lo vería, pero ahora que tenia la certeza de que nunca mas podría ahogarse en los hermosos ojos azules del joven, la sola idea la volvía loca, ¡Dios! ¿Como hare para soportar todo esto, como hare para vivir solamente con la imagen de nuestra despedida, de sus palabras suplicándome que fuera feliz?

Ahora regreso a New York, pero esta vez para verlo por última ocasión, para despedirme de él para siempre, siento que el corazón se me desgarra y este dolor en el pecho es mucho más fuerte, es insoportable.

Levantando la vista se percato que Albert la observaba preocupado, la chica se levanto de su asiento para ir al lado de su amigo, este la recibió con un gesto cariñoso acomodando la cabeza de la joven en su pecho y colocándole un brazo sobre sus hombros, le dio un beso en la frente.

_Trata de dormir Candy el viaje es largo.

La chica se quedo callada un rato escuchando el latido del corazón de su amigo que ahora se volvía mas lento, pensó que tal vez este se había quedado dormido, seguramente esta cansado, la noche anterior había realizado el mismo viaje. El pensó lo mismo de la chica y al intentar verificar si Candy estaba durmiendo se dio cuenta que esta aun observaba a través de la ventanilla con la mirada perdida, como sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, después de un rato la joven le dijo:

_ ¿Albert?

_Si Candy, dime, la joven se mantuvo en la misma postura que había adquirido con la ayuda de su amigo.

_Soñé con Anthony, me abrazo y me dijo que él nunca me había dejado, que tenia que ser fuerte. Este comentario tomo por sorpresa a Albert que no supo que decir y guardo silencio por varios minutos, para después decirle a su amiga.

_Candy, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que después de la muerte de mi hermana sentía que me había quedado solo en el mundo?

_Si, dijo la chica levantando el rostro para ver al joven a los ojos.

_Pues estaba equivocado, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, cada vez que la recordaba ella estaba a mi lado, la mejor forma para mantener a las personas que amamos cerca es recordándola, cuando yo me iba de viaje, tu me mantenías a tu lado cada vez que me recordabas, la diferencia es que no vamos a poder tener a los que hemos perdido en estado físico a nuestro lado, pero esto no quiere decir que ellos no estén con nosotros cada día de nuestras vidas. Después de esto ambos quedaron en silencio por el resto del viaje.

Cuando se anuncio la llegada a New York, ya los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban, hacia casi nueve meses desde que Candy había estado en esta misma estación y si bien su corazón estaba herido no cargaba con la pena que ahora la destrozaba.

_Candy vamos el auto nos espera, Albert tomo de la mano a la chica y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba un Rolls Royce negro que los llevaría hasta el Hotel Palace, Candy estaba tan ensimismada que no podía prestar atención a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, cuando llegaron al hotel, el hombre que conducía el auto, entro y camino hasta la recepción y segundos después le entregaba a Albert dos juegos de llave. Ya en el pasillo que los llevaría hasta las habitaciones Albert condujo a Candy hasta la suya, al ver que la chica se recostaba, salió a la de él.

Estando en la habitación Albert hiso varias llamadas, la primera a Chicago avisando que ya se encontraban en New York y Candy se encontraba calmada, la segunda fue a la casa de la Sra. Eleonor Baker, para notificarles que ya estaban en el hotel y dentro de un rato pasarían a verla.

El joven se sentía tan exhausto que no dudo en recostarse un momento en la cama y organizar sus pensamientos.

Candy por su parte estaba sentada en la cama y veía a través de la ventana, sus ojos se perdían en la inmensa ciudad de New York, instintivamente se llevo las manos al rostro, así estuvo unos minutos, hasta que decidió levantarse y se encontró frente a un enorme espejo de bordes dorados que le mostraba la imagen que tanto temía, no solo se sentía devastada por dentro, su perfil también mostraba el dolor interno.

La chica se dirigió hasta el baño de su habitación y despojándose lentamente de su vestimenta se metió en la ducha, deseaba con todas sus fuerza que el agua se llevara el dolor, los recuerdos, la verdad, todo, quería perder todo; de nuevo el dolor y el recuerdo de la realidad golpearon con todo su poderío, las lagrimas se confundían con el agua que bajaba por su rostro, el tratar de mantenerse en pie era imposible Candy se desplomo sin oponer resistencia, su llanto se volvió cada vez mas amargo.

Después de dos horas Albert se despertó un poco aturdido, miro su reloj, quiso ir a ver como se encontraba Candy pero pensó que era mejor dejarla sola un momento, en ese instante el hombre aprovecho para darse un baño.

Cuando el joven toco la puerta de la habitación de Candy, esta ya se encontraba vestida, su vestido era con mangas que llegaban hasta los codos, escote cuadrado pero muy discreto, todo de negro, su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño poco elaborado, era evidente que la joven había llorado de nuevo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

_Candy veo que ya estas lista. Dijo el tratando de mantener su voz calmada.

_Si, nos podemos ir cuando tú decidas. Respondió la chica de forma automática, pero sin poder ocultar la pena.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era el servicio del hotel con unas bandejas llenas de fruta, pan, leche, jugo de naranja, entre otras.

Albert le entrego al hombre la propina y este salió en silencio. Candy se había dado vuelta y observaba a través de la ventana, Albert sabia bien que este movimiento de la chica era defensivo, para evitar probar bocado, pero mientras él estuviera con ella no iba a permitir que Candy se abandonase.

_Candy por favor, ven a comer algo. Ella no se movió, él no tuvo mas remedio que ir hasta donde ella estaba y traerla.

_Por favor, Candy, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

_No tengo hambre, estoy bien Albert. Dijo ella intentando convencerlo.

El joven corto un pedazo de fruta con el tenedor, sosteniéndolo en sus dedos le dijo:

_Pues no nos vamos a mover de esta habitación hasta que no comas algo y en esto voy a ser determinante.

Candy no tuvo mas remedio que abrir la boca y comer lo que el joven le ofrecía, él le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo:

_Ves así esta mucho mejor, Candy me prometiste que ibas a tratar de tener fuerzas, pues si no comes no vas a poder ni caminar, mucho menos estar al lado de los familiares de Terry, piensa en la Sra. Eleonor, en ese momento la chica se sintió algo egoísta y bajo la mirada, es verdad ella no era la única que sufría, la madre de Terry debía estar destrozada.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer obligada por Albert, salieron de la habitación, su corazón de repente se acelero, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y puedo percibir un olor particular que ella conocía muy bien. No puede ser me estoy volviendo loca, es el olor del perfume de Terry, esto es imposible pensó la chica mientras el ascensor bajaba.

Una vez que el elevador se detuvo en la planta baja, Candy y Albert caminaron hacia el lobby estando en el, se encontraron con el Duque Richard Grandchester, quien reconoció a Candy de inmediato y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

_Duque Grandchester dijo la muchacha bajando la vista.

_ ¿Candice Andley?

_Si, señor déjeme decirle que siento muchísimo lo de Terry y que no tengo palabras para poder expresar mi pesar. Dijo la joven aun con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

En ese momento al hombre se le humedecieron los ojos.

_ Es una terrible desgracia yo aun no lo creo, llegue hace dos días para hablar con él y limar asperezas entre los dos, quería que las cosas mejoraran entre nosotros, solo viaje con ese propósito, durante todo el viaje venia pensando que decirle, como acercármele para lograr que me escuchara, sabe bien como era mi hijo, diciendo esto el hombre no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, y me encontré con un hijo al cual no le pude pedir perdón, al que tenia mas de tres años sin ver, y ahora no se como viviré con esto.

_Señor se que Terry lo perdono desde hace mucho, desde el momento en que lo dejo seguir su camino, y no hizo nada para que volviera a su lado, aun cuando usted podía hacerlo. Menciono Candy alzando la vista.

En ese momento Albert le dijo:

_ Candy el auto nos espera. La chica se volvió hacia el Duque y le dijo:

_Disculpe Duque, Albert Andley, mi Hermano.

Albert le tendió la mano al caballero y este la recibió con un fuerte apretón.

_En estos momentos salíamos para ver a la Sra. Baker. Agrego Albert.

El hombre suspiro y dijo:

_Precisamente iba camino a verla, pase todo el día de ayer con ella y esta realmente destrozada, tu presencia le hará mucho bien Candice. En ese momento la joven le ofreció la mano al caballero.

_Espero verlo dentro de unos momentos. El caballero asintió en silencio, con ese gesto se despidieron.

Albert y Candy subieron al auto que ya los esperaba frente al hotel, la casa de la Sra. Eleonor Baker, quedaba en la isla de Manhattan, a varias cuadras se podían observar algunos fotógrafos de prensa. Cuando el carro se detuvo frente a la casa, la joven sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, de nuevo en ese momento Albert le tomo de la mano para bajar del vehículo, una vez en la puerta Candy sintió como si sus piernas nos respondieran, el joven noto que el rostro de la chica había perdido el color.

_Candy ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

La joven miro a Albert con ojos suplicantes, le dijo:

_ Debo hacerlo Albert.

El joven toco la puerta y un minuto después los recibía el ama de llaves de la casa.

_Buenas tardes la Sra. Eleonor Baker por favor.

_Buenas tardes Sr. ¿Quien la solicita?

_Soy Albert Andley y ella es mi hermana Candice Andley.

El rostro de la mujer se suavizo e hiso un ademan para que pasaran.

_Tomen asiento y esperen un momento ya le aviso a la Sra.

_Muchas gracias. Respondió el muchacho.

La mujer salió del salón en ese momento. Candy observaba las líneas de la enorme chimenea, esta se parecía mucho a la de la casa de los Grandchester en Escocia, pudo divisar sobre la misma unas fotografías en las cuales aparecía Terry en diferentes etapas de su vida la chica no puedo evitar levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellas, tomando una de la época de Terry en el colegio San Pablo, llevaba puesto el uniforme, su rostro reflejaba la usual altivez propia del joven.

En ese instante, Eleonor se detuvo a su lado y observando la foto que Candy tenia en sus manos, le dijo a la chica.

_ ¡Hija mi vida se ha ido!

Candy se volvió y abrazo fuertemente a la mujer quien rompió en llanto.

_No se que voy hacer de ahora en adelante, Terry era mi fuerza, por lo único que luchaba, lo que hacia que cada día me levantara y siguiera adelante, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y ahora el ya no esta, no se que voy hacer.

Candy no pudo evitar, acompañar a la mujer en su llanto.

Albert al otro lado del Salón estaba presenciando una de las escenas mas triste que había visto en su vida.

Candy trato de calmar a la mujer y ofreciéndole la mano camino con ella hasta uno de los sillones de la sala.

_Sra. Baker, tiene que calmarse, yo se muy bien lo difícil que es para todos, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, Terry… no estaría bien sabiendo que nos esta haciendo tanto daño… su hijo era una persona extraordinaria… debemos recordarlo así, se que no es fácil pero debemos hacer un esfuerzo.

La mujer tomo la mano de Candy y la miro directamente a los ojos.

_Creo que tu al igual que yo sabemos que por ahora eso es imposible, que no hay palabras de consuelo que nos den aliento en estos momento, ¡Ojala! Pudiera yo dejar de sentir este vacio que se ha instalado en mi pecho, desde que recibí la notica no he dejado de preguntarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios se llevo a mi hijo? Él era todo, lo único bueno que había en mi vida.

_Sra. Baker, él no nos ha dejado… Terry va vivir en nuestro recuerdo y aunque en estos momentos el dolor sea irremediable, debemos resignarnos. Candy trataba por todos los medios permanecer calmada.

_ ¿Acaso ya tu lo conseguiste, ya lograste resignarte? Le dijo la mujer con voz incrédula.

La joven bajo los ojos en un acto reflejo y la mujer pudo ver que Candy solo estaba dándole ánimos y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, pero era evidente que ella también esta sufriendo.

_Candy, perdona es solo que no puedo aceptar que no volveré a ver el rostro de mi hijo nunca más, con esta palabras la mujer rompió a llorar de nuevo. Candy la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo:

_No tiene nada por que disculparse, no le puedo pedir algo que ni yo misma no se como lograr, apenas en un susurro.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, la empleada pasó en completo silencio para atender el llamado, Susana Marlowe y su madre entraron a la gran sala deteniéndose en seco ante la presencia de Candy, quien se encontraba abrazada a la madre de Terry. La primera en hablar fue la madre de la joven.

_Eleonor, disculpa que viniéramos hasta acá directamente, pero esta mañana cuando me desperté no lograba quitarme la angustia del pecho; veo que tienes visitas, buenos días, disculpen mi descuido.

Albert fue el primero en hablar, pues era evidente que ni Candy ni la Sra. Baker se encontraban en condiciones.

_Buenos días, mi nombre es Albert Andley y ella es mi hermana Candy Andley, vinimos a acompañar a la Sra. Baker en tan penoso momento.

La mujer le ofreció la mano.

_Mucho gusto, soy Victoria Marlowe y ella es mi hija Susana.

La joven solo hiso una breve reverencia, luego se aventuro a saludar a Candy.

_Hola Candy, ¿Como has estado?

Susana se regaño a si misma por no saber que decir y solo atinar a preguntar por el estado de Candy, acaso no era evidente que esta afligida por la muerte de Terry.

_Estoy bien Susana, gracias y tu como vas con tu rehabilitación veo que has avanzado le dijo la joven percatándose de que Susana traía una prótesis, aunque era evidente que aun no se había acostumbrado a ella.

_Es un poco difícil pero trato de poner todo de mi parte.

El ambiente se sentía tenso a pesar de la aparente cordialidad que existía entre las dos jóvenes.

Después de un rato el ama de llaves se acerco hasta Eleonor que aun seguía sentada junto a Candy y le dijo en tono muy discreto:

_Sra. Ya casi es hora, es mejor que empiece a prepararse, su baño esta listo. La actriz asintió en silencio, antes de salir del salón tomo las manos de Candy y le dijo

_Hija por favor podrías venir conmigo un momento hay algo que quiero entregarte. La joven asintió y siguió a la dama hasta salir de la sala.

El silencio era casi insoportable hasta que la madre de Susana se aventuro a romperlo haciéndole preguntas a Albert.

_Y dígame Sr. Andley ¿A que se dedica?

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al joven que no esperaba una conversación de ese tipo en una situación como esta, pero era tal vez la mas indicada para aligerar la tensión del momento, era evidente que Susana se encontraba algo incomoda ante la cercanía de Candy con la que ante todos era su suegra.

_Administro las empresas de mi familia, estamos en el negocio de la banca.

_ ¿Usted es de los Andley dueño de varios banco a lo largo del país? Pregunto la mujer con evidente asombro.

El joven pareció divertido ante la sorpresa de la mujer.

_Así es señora, no es un trabajo muy divertido que se diga, pero como cabeza de la familia tengo la obligación de encárgame de ello.

_Imagino ante tanta responsabilidad. De esta manera la conversación transcurrió sin muchas novedades.

Cuando Candy entro a la habitación de la Sra. Baker era evidente que la dama había lanzado algunos recuerdos en un ataque de impotencia y dolor y que seguramente la servidumbre no había movido nada por petición de la misma.

_Candy… ayer apenas recibí la noticia entre en shock, gracias a Dios conté con la ayuda de mi ama de llaves y con la de Richard quien había venido hasta la casa pensando encontrar a Terry acá, luego no lograba coordinar lo que estaba sucediendo así que salí corriendo y me fui directamente hasta el apartamento de Terry, allí pase la noche tratando de absorber todo lo que mi hijo representaba, sus cosas estaban organizadas era obvio que él tenia días sin aparecer por allí, hay muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento pero hay una en especial que no perdonare nunca y es el no haberte llamado antes y haberte hablado de la situación por la cual atravesaba Terrence, fui una verdadera cobarde, sabia que si él se enteraba que yo te había buscado para contarte no me lo hubiese perdonado, sabes lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser.

La joven escuchaba las palabras de Eleonor sin poder comprender a donde quería llegar, la mujer siguió aun observando a través de la ventana.

_Cuando él y tu terminaron… mi hijo sufrió una terrible depresión, se hundió en la bebida y aunque después de un tiempo regreso y todos creíamos que lo peor había pasado, en el fondo… Terry nunca volvió a ser quien era, Candy mi hijo solo se coloco una mascara para representar el mejor papel de su vida.

Estas palabras cayeron en los oídos en Candy con tanta fuerza que el dolor en su pecho creció de manera sorprendente, la chica sentía que de nuevo el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones.

_Sra. Eleonor yo… no imaginaba por lo que… Terry estaba pasando, él y yo tomamos la decisión que pensamos era la mejor… yo creía que todo estaría bien… yo… lo lamento tanto, ¡Dios! Dijo la chica entre lagrimas y con la respiración entre cortada.

_Hija no te preocupes no tienes porque culparte por algo que se les escapo de las manos a ambos, cuando me entere de lo ocurrido con Susana le di gracias a Dios por tener a mi hijo a mi lado, no tenia la mas mínima idea de hasta donde nos llevaría todo esto, él se sentía tan culpable y responsable por lo sucedido a la muchacha, pero al mismo tiempo lo angustiaba lo que pasaría entre ustedes, Susana salvo a Terry de morir aquel día, sin embargo después que tu te fuiste mi hijo era un fantasma y yo no tuve el valor para enfrentarlo y hacer que reaccionara, si tan solo él se hubiese dejado ayudar. Candy estaba ahora sentada en un sillón sin poder entender todavía, su llanto ahora era silencioso.

_Ayer en su apartamento encontré varias cosas de él que quisiera conservar, algunas anotaciones, varias cartas y también encontré esta armónica. Candy se volvió para ver el instrumento en las manos de la Sra. Eleonor, sus ojos no alcanzaba a creer lo que veían, después de tanto tiempo Terry aun conservaba la armónica que ella le regalo en el colegio. La dama entendió de inmediato que esa pieza tenia un importante significado para la joven extendiendo la mano se la ofreció a Candy.

_Deseo que la conserves.

La chica miraba aun sin salir de su asombro lo que Eleonor le ofrecía, con manos temblorosas la tomo como si esto fuera lo más preciado que tenia en ese momento.

_ ¡Gracias! alcanzo a decir la muchacha.

_Espera aun tengo algo más, estas cartas tienen fecha de hace meses atrás pero al parecer nunca fueron enviadas a su destino. En ese momento la mujer le entrego a la joven un paquete con varias cartas amarradas con una cinta roja, en el sobre se podía leer Candy White Andley escrita con la letra de Terry, la chica cada vez mas perturbada no lograba entender todo aquello, Terry… él me seguía queriendo… él no me había olvidado. No pudo contener mas las lagrimas y las dejo salir en absoluto silencio.

Media hora después las dos mujeres salían de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraba Albert, Susana y la madre de esta. Eleonor traía un vestido negro con el mismo carácter sobrio de la ocasión su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño en la base de su nuca y un gran sombrero con un velo que le cubría la cara por completo. En perfecto silencio salieron de la casa, en las afueras de esta el Duque Grandchester los esperaba, habían más de 15 autos todos negros, los periodistas que se encontraban a varias cuadras de la casa ahora se habían instalado justo al frente, el padre de Terry se acerco y les dijo:

_Ya estamos prácticamente listo, la carroza esta por llegar Eleonor tu iras conmigo en uno de los autos, Candy y el Sr. Andley pueden seguirnos en el suyo, los compañeros de Terry ya están todos distribuidos, Sra. Marlowe, Susana pueden ir en este.

Señalando un Mercedes Benz, la joven actriz no dejaba de mirar el paquete que Candy traía en las manos. Cuando el hombre termino de decir estas palabras. Candy miraba distraídamente los suaves cabeceos de los arboles que se encontraban en la calle frente a casa de la Sra. Baker, en ese momento noto que el brazo de su amigo Albert al cual estaba agarrada se puso tenso, al mismo tiempo se escucho un leve rumor y pudo ver que los fotógrafos se movían discretamente, la chica sintió que sus piernas desaparecían y que era presa del vértigo, Albert vio el rostro de su amiga y nunca había visto un blanco tal, Candy había perdido todos los colores del rostro, sus manos temblaban, la chica sintió como su amigo se acercaba y le susurraba:

_Candy por favor no te derrumbes ahora, la voz de Albert también se encontraba un poco alterada por las emociones, la chica mirando a los ojos al joven le dijo:

_Albert por favor ayúdame a subir al auto… no me permitas verlo, por favor no ahora.

El joven hiso lo que ella le pedía sin pronunciar palabra, antes de subir al auto Eleonor se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, la chica tomo la mano de la mujer y le dio un beso también.

_Gracias, le dijo Candy incapaz de decir nada más.

Candy no lograba explicar lo que su corazón sentía, nunca antes experimento un dolor semejante, en un acto reflejo tomo las cartas que llevaba en las manos y trato de absorber el aroma que ellas tenían impregnada, no había duda, era Terry. La chica alzo la vista unos minutos después y pudo ver a varias personas a lo largo de la calle con flores Candy observaba como las lanzaban a la carroza, la mayoría de la mujeres estaban llorando, los hombres se quitaban el sombrero con solemnidad, aun ahora Terry seguía al lado de su publico.

La entrada quedo limitada al húmedo trayecto en el automóvil a lo largo de un mojado y oscuro camino por entre melancólicos arboles que llevaban a la ladera del campo santo, en donde se observaban grises estatuas mojadas, a pesar de que hacia horas había dejado de llover el cielo seguía gris.

Cuando los autos se detuvieron Candy volvió a tomar aire y se llevo las cartas al rostro, Albert la observaba con suma atención.

_No tenemos que bajar si no quieres, le dijo después de un momento, la joven lo miro con una extraña serenidad y le dijo:

_Necesito estar aquí Albert, ya hui una vez, no pienso hacerlo ahora, no pienso abandonarlo de nuevo. El joven asintió en silencio y tomando las cartas de sus manos le dijo:

_Es mejor dejarlas aquí, ella se las entrego y acto seguido se coloco la mantilla de encajes negro que traía.

Cuando Candy bajo del auto ya la mayoría de los compañeros y amigos de Terry se encontraban rodeando el féretro, el cual llevaba encima una bandera con el escudo de la Familia Grandchester. Candy tomo la mano de Albert y camino hasta donde se encontraban, cuando la joven llego hubieron mas de un par de ojos curiosos que volvieron a verla, en unos instante ella se encontró frente al cuerpo sin vida de Terry, como quería correr hacia él y pedirle que la perdonara, que por favor despertara, que nunca mas volvería a dejarlo.

El sacerdote llego y comenzó la ceremonia, la chica estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, estaba como adormecida, solo era consiente del féretro con el cuerpo de Terry en su interior. Daria lo que fuera por volver a ver tus ojos, pensaba Candy, en un momento pensó que su corazón dejaría de latir. El padre cedió la palabra a los presente y varios amigos del joven salieron para mencionar alguna anécdota. El primero fue Robert Hathaway que con lágrimas en los ojos pudo decir:

_ Terry era un ser humano único, todos los que lo conocimos sabemos a que me refiero, cuando se apasionaba con algo se entregaba por completo, era de carácter voluble, pero así aprendí a quererlo como a un hijo, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, entro en el teatro porque quería ser actor, la verdad veía en el un aire de arrogancia, pero nunca imagine lo que sucedió después el joven se paro en el escenario y recito algunas líneas de Shakespeare, jamás olvidare como erizaba la piel con tan solo verle, la fuerza que colocaba en cada línea, fue un verdadero placer conocerlo, sin poder pronunciar mas, el hombre se retiro ahogado por el llanto. Así pasaron varios compañeros todos evidentemente afligidos, entre ellos Karen quien recordó a Terry con las siguientes palabras.

_Terry fue actor, fue hijo…dirigiendo la mirada a Eleonor y Richard para continuar, compañero de equipo y amigo ahora solo nos queda este duelo que es tan profundo y oscuro como el océano… es tan grande que no cabe en nosotros…el dolor es como un ladrón en la noche tranquilo persistente e injusto disminuidos por la fe y el amor. con estas palabras termino dando un paso atrás y mirando a la joven de rizos dorados.

Candy se acerco al oído de Albert y le dijo

_Es tu turno para despedirte de él, el joven la miro con ojos de sorpresa no esperaba que la chica le pidiera eso, después de unos segundos entendió a lo que ella se refería, dio varios pasos al frente y dijo:

_Yo conocí a Terry en su época del Colegio San Pablo, el destino no quiso que compartieras mucho, pero tanto confié yo en él que le deje a su cuidado a lo más preciado que he tenido en la vida y no me arrepiento ni un solo día de haberlo hecho.

Candy le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo y este dejo al fin correr unas lágrimas.

Después de este momento el sacerdote indico que había llegado la hora de proceder a la sepultura. Eleonor se lanzo en ese momento al féretro diciendo:

_ ¡Esperen… por favor… esperen! ¡Richard por favor diles que no se lo lleven! ¡Diles que no se lleven a mi bebe! En ese momento el Duque se acerco hasta Eleonor y la abrazo muy fuerte.

_ ¡Por favor, Eleonor! ¡Cálmate, por favor amor, cálmate!

_ ¡No quiero que me separen de él de nuevo!, ¡Por favor no dejes que se lo lleven!

Al mismo tiempo Albert abrazo a Candy, la chica parecía haber agotado todas sus fuerzas, ya no podía sostenerse.

El Duque miro a Eleonor a los ojos y le dijo:

_ ¡Eleonor! ¡Mírame! ¡Eleonor! Él esta aquí contigo le dijo señalando el corazón de la mujer. _Nunca se va a ir, él nunca te dejo y nunca lo hará.

Candy escucho las palabras del Duque y le parecía oír a Anthony en el sueño.

El Duque Grandchester pudo al fin separar a Eleonor del féretro, los hombres procedieron a retirar la bandera y bajarlo, cuando comenzaron a lanzar la arena un sollozo general se dejo escuchar, Susana Marlowe se sujetaba al brazo de su madre mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Eleonor seguía abrazada al Duque, Albert le dijo:

_ Candy ¿Quieres irte ya? sintiendo el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, ella negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

Para cuando terminaron de sepultarlo, colocaron encima la bandera con el escudo, si bien Terry no era el heredero directo del Duque este lo sepulto como si lo fuera, con todos los honores. Los presentes empezaron a retirarse unos tras otros, Susana estaba renuente a irse pero su madre, la obligo viendo que la chica se encontraba muy abrumada, quedando solos Eleonor, El Duque, Albert y Candy, al fin el padre de Terry convenció a Eleonor para irse, lo mismo intento hacer Albert, pero Candy le dijo:

_Albert por favor, necesito estar a solas un rato.

_ ¿Estas segura Candy? Pregunto Albert algo preocupado

_Completamente.

El joven miro a la muchacha a los ojos y entendió en ese momento que Candy de verdad necesitaba estar sola, solo afirmo en silencio y camino hasta donde se encontraba el auto.

Una vez sola Candy se arrodillo sobre la tumba, tocando con dedos nerviosos los grabados del escudo, dejo caer una lagrima de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_Amor de mi vida no me dejes, robaste mi amor y ahora me abandonas, no podre volver a ver el azul de tu mirada ¿Por qué? estoy aquí, escúchame, veme llorar, despierta dame un lugar, una señal para encontrarte, te ruego que vuelvas. ¿Dios porque a mi, porque todas las personas que quiero te las llevas? En ese momento Candy se dejo caer y quedo tendida sobre la bandera, Extendiendo su mano para acariciar el epitafio el cual rezaba:

_**"Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker**_

_**1897-1917**_

_**El hombre es como la espuma del mar, que flota sobre la superficie del agua y cuando sopla el viento se desvanece como si no hubiera existido. Así arrebata la muerte nuestras vidas"**_

_Me quiero morir, no puedo con todo esto ¿Cómo sigo Terry? no puedo hacerlo; siento dentro todas la palabras que no te dije me estoy derrumbando, te daría todo lo que me pidieras, sabes cuanto te he querido y ahora todos mis sueños están cayéndose arrastrándose a mi alrededor, sálvame quédate no me importa como ni con quien los hagas, solo quédate estoy esperando, siento que mi corazón no puede con más dolor, mi vida se va contigo, Amor, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste así? ¿Como hago para no perder el rumbo? ¡Terry! Dios sabe que te amo, que nunca pude olvidarme de ti, he llorado tanto desde que nos separamos, ¡Aaahh! La joven dejo salir de su garganta un grito ahogado por el sollozo, su voz era como el llanto de un animal herido de muerte, su corazón se desgarraba.

_ Terry estoy vencida no tengo fuerzas para luchar, Terry, regresa por favor, regresa aunque no sea mi lado...Yo solo quería que fueras feliz… Yo no quería perderte, aunque renuncie a ti, tenía la esperanza de volver a ver tus ojos, de volver a escuchar tu voz, tu sonrisa y ahora no me ha quedado nada, no tengo nada.

_No quiero dejarte así, no de esta forma, no quiero decirte adiós, ¡Terry! Candy grito, dejo que el llanto rodara libremente por su rostro, dejo que el dolor en su pecho la ahogara, dejo que el frio se apoderara de ella, que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella.

Vagamente Candy reconocía ante si misma que en cierta manera se estaba desintegrando, vagamente sabia que había perdido el contacto, que había perdido la conexión con el mundo de la sustancia y de la vida.

Albert se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Candy tendida sobre la tumba de Terry, la chica término por colapsar, el dolor y el cansancio hicieron estragos en ella y terminaron por vencerla.

_ ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Le dijo el joven tomándola en brazos, era inútil la chica no respondía a los llamados de su amigo, se encontraba inconsciente.

Minutos después Candy se encontraba en el cuarto del hotel, acostada en su cama, Albert se encontraba sentado a su lado y el doctor del hotel había subido para examinar a la joven, un momento después el medico miro a Albert y le dijo:

_La chica se encuentra bien, este estado se debe a la presión a la cual a sido sometida la joven, el ser humano es así mediante la fuerza de voluntad aísla el conocimiento intuitivo interior del reconocimiento consiente eso produce este estado que causa que el golpe resulte diez veces peor de cuando se recibe, Sr. Andley, según lo que usted me conto ella esta en una fuerte depresión por la perdida de un ser querido ¿No es así? El joven asintió.

_ ¿Que me recomienda doctor?

_ Por los momentos le administre un sedante, eso la mantendrá tranquila por las próximas 36 horas, es lo más conveniente en estos casos, usted también debería descansar, el medico le ofreció a Albert unas pastillas pero este le dijo:

_Tranquilo doctor, yo creo que el cansancio será mas efectivo que los medicamentos, muchas gracias por venir.

_Entiendo, le respondió el hombre, _ No se preocupe Sr. Andley la joven estará bien en unos días.

Albert despidió al caballero con una amable sonrisa.

Se quedo por varias horas observando el rostro de la chica, Candy quien siempre había reflejado una hermosa lozanía en su rostro, estaba demacrada, y su color había desaparecido casi por completo, el hombre dejo a Candy con una enfermera que había recomendado el doctor.

_Temo que no podre sostenerme mucho tiempo más en pie, estoy totalmente exhausto, por favor cuide muy bien de la Srta. Andley, cualquier novedad no dude un segundo en llamarme, estaré en la habitación contigua, la mujer asintió en silencio al hombre, este salió después de echar un ultimo vistazo a Candy.

Cuando Albert abrió los ojos, ya el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, aunque el joven había corrido algunas cortinas, todavía la luz se podía observar sin ningún problema, parpadeo varias veces para poder acostumbrar la vista ya que los primero rayos del sol que percibió hirieron sus ojos, con los cabellos ligeramente desordenados, y el torso desnudo el joven se quedo un rato mas en la enorme cama tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, en ese momento pudo ver su reloj en la mesa de noche, rodo sobre su costado y lo tomo.

_ ¡Dios! ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido?

En ese momento se levanto de súbito y sufrió un leve mareo era evidente que la falta de alimentos estaba comenzando a hacer de las suyas, camino hasta la ventana, solo llevaba puesto el pantalón de su pijama de seda gris, acostumbrado a dormir con poca ropa había dejado la otra pieza sobre un mueble, la amplia y definida espalda abarcaba gran parte del ventanal que Albert no había cubierto con las cortinas, el hombre tenia un cuerpo formado gracias a los diversos trabajos que desempeño antes de tomar posesión de su papel como cabeza de familia.

En ese momento se paso las manos por el cabello, hermoso y completamente rubio, cerrando los ojos por un minuto, recordó al instante siguiente que Candy tal vez ya habría despertado, fue hasta el baño y abrió la llave de la ducha, despojándose de la parte del pijama que le quedaba se metió bajo el agua, fue maravillosa la reacción que el liquido tuvo en la piel del joven.

Albert toco la puerta de la habitación de Candy, segundos después la enfermera le abrió, esta se sobresalto un poco, tal vez no esperaba la llegada del joven o pensaba que este había tardado mucho en aparecer. Entrando Albert dijo:

_Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo ha estado la Srta. Andley?

_Buenas tarde Sr. Andley, ella ha estado bastante calmada, en algunos momentos parecía estar soñando pero no se ha despertado aun.

El joven observaba el rostro de la muchacha muy pálido todavía.

La enfermera observo por un breve momento al joven, era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, este era sumamente apuesto, sus ojos azules eran de ensueño, y su altura era la ideal para representar a cualquier mujer, y la devoción con la que miraba a la chica provocaba envidia, evidentemente el joven quería mucho a aquella muchacha, que seguramente era su hermana, pues desde lejos llegaban a tener cierto parecido, aunque viéndolo bien, no era mucho, de pronto el joven saco a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Cuanto más tardara en despertar?

_Eso depende de ella, pero con los medicamentos que le dio el doctor aproximadamente doce horas más, el joven miro su reloj eran ya las cuatro de la tarde y no había comido nada desde el día anterior.

_Si necesita hacer algunas diligencias puede ir con tranquilidad yo me quedare con ella el tiempo que necesite, en ese momento el joven le dedico una amable sonrisa a la mujer y le dijo:

_La verdad necesito realizar unas llamadas y comer algo, voy a estar en el restaurant del hotel, si se despierta por favor llámeme enseguida.

_Descuide Sr. Cualquier novedad yo se lo hare saber. El joven camino hacia la puerta dejando a la mujer parada junto a la cama de Candy, ella lo siguió con la mirada, la verdad es muy guapo sobretodo cuando sonríe… ¡Dios! Pero que cosas estoy pensando podría ser mi hijo.

Cuando Albert bajo se pudo encontrar con el Duque Richard Grandchester, saludo al hombre dándole la mano.

_Buenas tardes Duque ¿Cómo esta?

_Buenas tarde Sr. Andley, ya más tranquilo, gracias a Dios.

_Me alegra y la Sra. Baker ¿Cómo sigue ella?

_Eleonor si me preocupa, aun se encuentra muy mal, no ha dejado de llorar y se niega a ver a un doctor, dice que este no sirve de nada para lo que ella siente, ¿Cómo se encuentra Candice?

Albert pensó por un momento sin saber si decirle el estado de la chica no seria complicar las cosas, pero por solidarizarse con el Duque le explico la situación de la joven.

_Pues ayer después que ustedes se fueron del cementerio, ella me pidió quedarse un momento a solas, aunque no me aleje mucho le permití el tiempo que me pedía, después de un momento le fallaron las fuerzas y termino por desmayarse, ante el rostro alarmado del Duque Albert se apresuro a agregar:

_Ya el medico del hotel la examino y me dijo que era normal, le suministro unos sedantes y ahora esta dormida.

_ ¡Vaya! Tendré que hablar con ese medico para ver que podemos hacer por Eleonor, me tiene muy preocupado de verdad, he pensado aplazar mi viaje por tiempo indefinido, o al menos hasta que la deje más tranquila.

_Me parece lo más adecuado, yo por mi parte iba a realizar varias llamadas ahora mismo para notificar sobre nuestra situación.

_Tal vez no veamos de nuevo, por los momento voy a visitar a Eleonor para saber como sigue, deseo que cuando Candice se despierte este mas calmada.

_Eso espero yo también, es muy probable que Candy quiera ir a visitar a la Sra. Baker, dele mis saludos, por favor.

_Con mucho gusto. De esta forma los dos hombres se despidieron.

Cuando Candy despertó sentía como si hubiera pasado años dormida, su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido, la chica abrió los ojos muy lentamente, al menos ya no le dolían tanto y sentía que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire con total normalidad, ladeando la cabeza pudo ver a Albert despaldas parado frente a la ventada, con apenas un susurro logro decir su nombre:

_Albert… Albert. El joven corrió hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha y sujetándole la mano la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

_Candy ¿Cómo te sientes?

_La verdad no lo se, estoy como rígida, y tengo demasiada sed.

El muchacho alcanzo un vaso con agua y le ayudo a la joven para que lo tomara, Candy sorbió el contenido en segundos, el joven la miro con ojos mas aliviados.

_ ¿Quieres más? La chica asintió en silencio.

Albert llamo al servicio del hotel y ordeno varias comidas que sabía eran de gusto de Candy, esta lo miraba sin decir palabra, cuando llego el servicio los ojos de la muchacha casi se salen de sus orbitas, habían mas de quince platillos.

_Albert te volviste loco, ¿Por qué tanta comida? El joven se acerco a Candy con una apetitosa ensalada de frutas.

_Es que no sabía que te provocaba y como seguramente me ibas a decir que no tienes hambre o que esto o aquello no te gusta, pedí todo lo que había en el menú.

La chica tomo el plato que le ofrecía el joven y con resignación empezó a comer.

_Albert ¿Has sabido algo de la Sra. Eleonor? Pregunto la chica después de un rato.

_Ayer me encontré al Duque Grandchester y me dijo que estaba todavía un poco perturbada como es de imaginar pero que él se iba a quedar el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta dejarla mas tranquila. Los ojos de Candy reflejaron algo de sorpresa ante el comentario de su amigo, este la miro y entendió que su amiga ya se estaba imaginando historias de amor entre los padres de Terry le dijo:

_Candy, tal vez el Duque solo quiere ser amable con la Sra. Baker. Aclaro Albert.

_No entiendo por que dices eso, yo no he abierto la boca. Dijo ella excusándose.

_No, pero lo pensaste, el joven por fin logro sacarle una media sonrisa a la chica y esto fue como haberse ganado la lotería.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su llegada a New York, el medico le aconsejo a Albert que era mejor esperar a que la joven recuperara las fuerzas para realizar el viaje. Cuando este entro a la habitación de Candy ya ella se encontraba lista para salir.

_Ya esta todo listo Candy, bajamos en cuanto estés preparada.

_Prefecto entonces vamos ya. Respondió ella caminando hasta donde él se encontraba.

Antes de entrar al ascensor Candy recordó que había dejado la cruz que la Srta. Pony le había regalado en uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche.

_Albert olvide algo en la habitación, espérame abajo por favor.

_ Si quieres te acompaño. Le menciono el joven.

_No hace falta enseguida estoy contigo. Le dijo ella caminando de regreso a la habitación.

Él entro al ascensor y bajo.

La chica entro rápidamente al cuarto, camino hasta donde se encontraba la cruz y segundos después salía, ya en el corredor le pareció escuchar que alguien decía.

_ ¿A donde vas?

Ella se quedo congelada en medio del pasillo.

¡Dios es Terry! ¡Esa voz! Las manos de la chica comenzaron a temblar, su rostro palideció en segundos. De pronto la puerta detrás de ella se abrió. Candy no podía mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

_Enseguida regreso hijo. Otra voz, esta vez muy diferente con acento extranjero.

El hombre miro algo extrañado a la chica y le sonrió, ella respondió a la sonrisa con un acto reflejo, mirando fijamente al hombre, al parecer él había olvidado algo porque ya casi en el ascensor regreso a la habitación de donde había salido. Ella aun seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

Pasando a un lado de Candy se detuvo mirándola y le pregunto:

_ ¿Se encuentra bien Srta.?

_Si… si muchas gracias. Con estas palabras la rubia salió caminando dejando al hombre confundido.

Cuando llego al lobby del hotel, Albert se encontraba firmando unos papeles.

_ ¿Todo bien? Pregunto él en tono preocupado.

_Si… si, la encontré. Le dijo la chica sonriendo y enseñándole el hermoso dije.

Albert tomo el brazo de la chica y se dirigieron a la salida, en ese momento varios hombres que se encontraban apostados afuera, volvieron para ver a la pareja, uno de ellos comento.

_Ella es la chica que se quedo sola en la tumba de Grandchester el día del sepelio. A lo que otro respondía.

_Yo la vi entrar a la casa de la Sra. Baker esa tarde y pasar varias horas allí, después ambas se mostraron muy cordiales, como madre e hija. En ese momento llego uno de los reporteros que se encontraba en el hotel hablando con un informante.

_Pues lo que yo traigo es nota de primera plana, al parecer la joven en cuestión se llama Candice White Andley y vino con su hermano el Sr. Williams Albert Andley para el sepelio del actor.

Los demás hombres veían con asombro a su amigo, uno se aventuro a preguntar.

_ ¿Andley? ¿De los Andley de Chicago?

El dueño de la información se regodeo en si mismo.

_Los mismo, y no solo eso, mi informante me dijo que la joven también había intercambiado palabras con el Duque Richard Grandchester y que este se había visto muy cordial con la chica, además y esto vale oro, la muchacha llego mal después de la ceremonia y tuvo que ser atendida por el doctor del hotel.

Los hombres veían a su compañero aun sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, mientras el auto de los Andley se alejaba.

Uno de los críticos más mordaces atino a decir:

_ ¡Vaya, vaya! Quien lo hubiese dicho nuestro querido amigo Grandchester en amoríos con una de las niñas de la alta sociedad.

_Y a todas estas ¿Como queda Susana Marlowe en todo esto? Pregunto uno de los hombres sorprendido. En ese momento otro dio su opinión.

_Bueno si yo hubiese tenido la fama de Grandchester, de seguro hubiese tenido mas de diez, en ese instante los hombres no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

_La verdad es que no se puede negar que el hombre tenía buen gusto, pues si bien Susana Marlowe es muy linda, la chica Andley posee una belleza como pocas, yo tengo unas fotos de ella y parece una diosa del Olimpo.

Los demás voltearon para mirar a su compañero quedando atónitos.

_Los malo es que, a lo que el jefe se entere de quien es, no va a permitir que las publique.

_ ¿Y eso por que? Pregunto otro.

_Pues el jefe acaba se solicitar un préstamo al banco de los Andley y dudo que lo obtenga si esa fotos salen a la luz publica.

Todos los hombres asintieron en silencio y entre este y otros comentarios se fue prolongando la conversación.

Ya pasaba el mediodía cuando Albert y Candy llegaron a la casa de Eleonor Baker, el ama de llaves le abrió la puerta y aunque en su cara se dejaba ver la preocupación trato de esbozar una sonrisa y parecer amable.

_Buenas tardes, Sra. ¿La Sra. Baker estará en disposición de recibirnos?

_Buenas tardes Sr. Srta. Andley. Pasen por favor ya les anuncio a la Sra. De su llegada.

La mujer dejo a los dos jóvenes en el salón, un momento después Eleonor Baker aparecía en la sala, su rostro demostraba las noches en vela que había pasado, la mujer se veía mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era.

_Candy me alegra verte, dijo la dama dándole un abrazo a la chica, esta por su parte le respondió de igual manera.

_A mi también me alegra mucho verla Sra. Eleonor, pero lo que no me alegra es su semblante.

_ ¡Ay, hija! Ya todos en la casa y hasta Richard me han hecho saber que estoy mal y que debo resignarme y dejar al tiempo curar mis heridas, es solo que no es fácil.

_Lo se, le dijo la joven tomándole las manos._ Pero es necesario por su salud, Albert me obligo prácticamente a comer todo el menú del Hotel Palace y a dormir por días.

_Eso me dijo Richard que estuviste mal después del sepelio.

La joven dudo un poco, la verdad Candy nunca había sido muy buena mostrando sus sentimientos.

_La verdad es que ya no tenia fuerza físicas, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente exhausto y termino por ceder.

La mujer dándole una palmada en el hombro le dijo:

_Te entiendo hija, imagino que estarás de salida para Chicago.

_Así es, pero quería pasar antes para despedirme y para hacerle una invitación, ayer le comente a Albert que seria maravilloso tenerla un tiempo con nosotros en Lakewood, es una casa de verdad extraordinaria y la ayudara a ordenar sus pensamientos.

La mujer miro con un poco de desconcierto a la joven y Albert se aventuro a decir:

_Seria un verdadero placer Sra. Baker y así ambas se hacen compañía y hablan de todas esas cosas que aun quedan pendientes. Dijo el joven en tono amable.

_Me encantaría, sobretodo para alejarme de todos esos insolentes periodista que no nos han dejado en paz desde la noticia, la verdad no se que mas quieren, pero por el momento quisiera quedarme un poco mas, muchas gracias a ambos dijo la mujer mirando a los jóvenes.

Después de un rato Candy y Albert se despedían y subían al coche que los llevaría hasta la estación, Candy miraba pensativa a través de la ventanilla del auto, cuando ante sus ojos vio en Central Park a una anciana cargada de rosas, seguramente una vendedora, la joven miro a Albert y le dijo

_ ¿Como estamos de tiempo?

El muchacho que miraba a Candy desde hacia rato adivino las intensiones de la joven y le dijo:

_Tenemos tiempo suficiente, por favor detenga el auto un momento; acompaño a la joven hasta donde se encontraba la anciana y le compro todas las flores que esta llevaba, pagando casi el doble de lo que la mujer pedía.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Candy se bajo del auto, esta vez la luz se filtraba tenuemente entre los arboles, el pasto no estaba mojado, hacia dos días que no llovía, esto era extraño dado que ya corría el mes de agosto y el otoño estaba presente en cada lugar. Cuando la chica estaba frente a la tumba de Terry las cosas estaban exactamente como ella las recordaba, seguramente Eleonor la había visitado a diario, la gran bandera con el escudo de la familia Grandchester, las flores estaban aun llenas de lozanía; esta se arrodillo y coloco las rosas blancas que llevaba, eran mas de cinco docenas, las lanzo esparciéndolas sobre la tumba y después de un momento de silencio dijo:

_ Hoy frente a tu tumba veo mi vida vacía, llegan sombras que traspasan mi soledad, me siento morir a cada segundo si hay algo de lo que tengo miedo es que el tiempo borre tu rostro, aunque se que no lo hará. Cuando te conocí me enamoré perdidamente... y tuve miedo de caer ante tus pies... sin darme cuenta te adueñaste de mis sueños... Después de mi vida y al final me enamoré...ahora siento que el cielo se me desploma. Fuiste algo bonito en mi vida que me hiso volver a soñar con el amor, esto fue inevitable desde el día en que te conocí, siempre recordare que fuiste tu quien me dio el primer beso y quien me hiso sentir, llorare ya sabes que no es fácil, como estoy a punto de hacerlo ahora, este es el adiós que no planifique para ti, pero es la voluntad de Dios, y no soy quien para juzgarlo, y si tu no esta me sobra el aire, se me nublo la vida Terry, ahora me tengo que ir y una vez mas no mirare hacia atrás porque no quiero que seas testigo de mis lágrimas, perdóname por no mirarte esa noche se que soy una cobarde y ahora tu también lo sabes solo me queda una cosa por decir, de la cual no tuve el valor de hacerlo mientras vivías Te ame, te amo y te amare.

Candy se alejo lentamente por entre los taciturnos arboles de frente hacia el ocaso y la tarde fue cayendo silenciosa sobre el paisaje ausente de si mismo.

Continuara...


	2. Cap 3 y 4 Pasado no es presente

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Pasado no es presente**_

Ya en la estación Albert y Candy se encontraron con George, Annie y Archie, quienes habían llegado para recibir a sus amigos, la primera en acercarse fue la joven Britter.

_ ¡Candy, me alegra tanto tenerte aquí, me hiciste mucha falta amiga!

La muchacha recibió a su amiga de buena gana y devolviéndole el abrazo.

_Muchas gracias por venir a recibirnos dijo la joven dirigiéndose también a Archie quien se encontraba al lado de George, extendiéndola la mano al joven y dedicándole una media sonrisa.

_Bienvenidos, le dijo Archie recibiendo de buen agrado el gesto de la muchacha, era evidente que Candy trataba de ocultar su dolor como siempre lo hacia, pensó el joven, en su cara aun había rastros de las noches pasadas en vela llorando por Terry, la verdad no era para menos aunque hacia ya varios meses desde la separación de ambos ella seguía sufriendo por él y ahora esto había llevado al extremo el dolor a la joven.

Ya en el auto Annie se dedico a hacer que su amiga sonriera ante comentarios alegres sobre el Hogar de Pony, esta le dedicaba a su amiga sonrisas y miradas alentadoras, pero Albert que la conocía bien sabia que haría falta mucho mas que eso y sobre todo mucho tiempo para volver a ver en el rostro de su hermana una sonrisa de verdadera alegría.

Llegaron a la mansión Andley a media mañana, la Tía abuela se encontraba en la biblioteca y los empleados cada uno en su quehacer, era evidente que la Sra. Elroy no dejaba que el mundo se detuviera un minuto, cuando se percato que llegaba el auto salió hasta la sala para saludar a su sobrino y a Candy.

_Buenos días dijo la mujer en su acostumbrado todo de voz.

_Buenos días, Tía le dijo Albert.

_Buenos días repitió Candy,

La Tía abuela vio la joven con el semblante mas sereno, aunque esto no quería decir que estuviese bien, recuerda la última vez que la vio así y fue por la muerte de Anthony, su adorado y extrañado Anthony.

_Supongo que deben estar cansados por el viaje, llamare a Ángela para que te ayude Candice.

La joven asintió en silencio mientras miraba un poco extrañada a la Tía abuela, al parecer la anciana estaba conmovida por la situación que esta atravesaba.

Minutos después Annie y Candy se encontraban en la habitación de esta, mientras Ángela le preparaba el baño. Annie nunca había sido buena para ocultar su curiosidad y aunque no quería incomodar a Candy no aguanto más y le pregunto a la joven.

_Candy ¿Cómo te sientes? Y por favor se sincera conmigo, yo se que siempre has querido parecer fuerte pero yo soy tu amiga y si puedo ayudarte o necesitas algo quisiera saberlo de inmediato.

Candy camino hasta la ventana mirando a través del cristal, los hermosos rosales que empezaban a perder las hojas ya casi no habían rosas entre ellos.

_Ves aquellos rosales le dijo al fin la chica a su amiga. Annie se acerco y miro lo que su amiga le estaba señalando.

_ ¡Si, claro Candy!

_Pues en estos momentos yo estoy como ellos, en estos momentos me estoy desojando lentamente y en mi no queda mucho que salvar y lo peor de todo es que aunque la muerte de Terry me ha dejado mal, creo que lo que terminara por congelarme será su ausencia, ella será el invierno que consuma al rosal.

Ante estas palabras Annie se quedo muda y lamentándose por no saber que responder en ese instante se alejo de la ventana.

_Pues nosotros seremos la primavera que te devuelva la vida le dijo de pronto la chica a su amiga abrazándola por detrás.

Candy le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, recibiendo el abrazo con un verdadero alivio al dejar escapar lo que sentía en ese momento.

_La verdad no se como serán estos días Annie, creo que ya no quedan en mi mas lagrimas que derramar, pero cuando menos lo pienso estoy llorando de nuevo.

_Podemos ir hasta el Hogar de Pony y pasar unos días allá, dime que te parece la idea, se que la hermana Maria y la Srta. Pony estarían felices de tenerte con ellas.

_He pensado en muchas cosas, durante el viaje de regreso, no deje de pensar en que seria mejor no solo para mí sino también para las personas a mí alrededor y tome la decisión que me voy a dar un tiempo a solas conmigo misma, para ordenar mis pensamientos y cuando me sienta en condiciones de salir lo hare ya consiente de mis acciones y sin temor a lastimar a los demás.

Annie escuchaba la resolución en las palabras de Candy y no quiso insistir en el viaje al Hogar de Pony.

_Te entiendo y tienes todo mi apoyo, pero por favor no dudes en llamarme si quieres compañía o tan solo hablar por teléfono o lo que sea, le dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa y tomándola de las manos.

En esos momentos Ángela las interrumpió aclarándose la garganta para hacer notar su presencia y le dijo a Candy:

_Srta. Andley ya esta listo su baño.

_Bueno Candy te dejo para que puedas descansar un poco y recuerda por favor lo que te dije.

La chica asintió en silencio y abrazando a su amiga se despidió de ella.

La joven camino hacia el baño y pudo percibir que Ángela había colocado algunas esencia en su mayoría de flores, con la idea de aliviar la tensión de la chica, después de unos minutos Candy se introducía en el agua tibia de la tina, su piel de por si blanca ahora parecía transparente, parecía que la sangre había dejado de fluir por sus venas, tal vez y lo que le dijo a Annie ya estaba comenzando y ella empezaba a congelarse, llevándose las manos al rostro trato de absorber las fragancias de la esencias y se sumergió por completo en el agua.

Al día siguiente cuando Ángela se encontraba ayudándola con su acostumbrada rutina le dijo:

_Srta. Ayer encontré algunas cosas dentro de su equipaje que olvide entregarle pues no quise despertarla ya que dormía tan tranquila, las coloque en el primer cajón de su tocador.

_Gracias Ángela, ¿Podrías por favor traérmelas?

_Claro Srta. La mujer camino hasta el tocador de Candy sacando del primer cajón las cartas y la armónica, caminando de regreso hasta la joven se la entrego sin agregar comentario aunque deseo hacer alguno, pero por no parecerle imprudente se quedo callada.

La chica recibió lo que la mujer le entregaba en completo silencio, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

_Adelante dijo la muchacha.

_Buenos días Candy ¿Como amaneces?

_ Bien Albert y tú ¿Cómo estas?

_Bien, venia para invitarte a dar un paseo, se que hace un poco de frio pero el sol parece que le va a ganar una hoy a la lluvia, ¿Qué me dices, te animas?

La chica miro un poco escéptica a su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

_Esta bien déjame buscar un abrigo y te acompaño. El joven le sonrió pero después se puso serio y le dijo:

_Una pregunta más Candy.

_Si dime, dijo la chica escondiendo entre su falda las cosas de Terry, pensando que el cambio de animo de su amigo se debía a que descubrió lo que ella tenia en las manos.

_ ¿Ya desayunaste?

La chica lo miro sorprendida y sin saber que decir, dijo la verdad

_No, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

_Perfecto yo no he desayunado aun, así que podemos hacerlo juntos, te espero en la terraza, con estas palabras el joven dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación antes de que Candy pudiera alegar algo para evitar tener que desayunar.

Cuando la muchacha salió se encontró el día más soleado de lo que esperaba tal como había mencionado Albert, hoy el sol le robaría protagonismo a la lluvia, Albert se encontraba sentado en su lugar habitual, ella recordó por un breve momento la última vez que lo había visto así, ¡Dios! Parece que fue hace años desde ese día, esta vez no había ánimos en ella para hacerle una broma a Albert, se acerco despacio a su amigo.

_Por favor Candy toma asiento. La chica se sentó en la silla frente a su amigo sin decir palabra. Albert dijo:

_Hice que colocaran un plato para ti, sabes que no me gusta desayunar solo y el que tu no lo hayas hecho aun me alegra así me acompañas.

_Albert… la verdad yo no tengo hambre.

_ ¡Por Dios, mujer! Si ayer no comiste casi nada en todo el día debes estar muerta de hambre, expresando estas palabras el hombre comenzó a servirle de todo un poco, para luego ofrecérselo, Candy lo miro resignada, hay situaciones en las cuales discutir con Albert es inútil.

La chica comía de despacio y algo distraída era indudable que sus pensamientos no se encontraban en el acto que hacia, Albert observándola le dijo:

_Candy pareces un pajarito solo comes fruta y muy poco, vamos podrías agarrar un pedazo mas pequeño. Le dijo el joven tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, lo cual logro pero a medias.

Habiendo terminado el desayuno los jóvenes salieron a caminar por el jardín de la casa ya que este era lo bastante grande que un día no basta para recorrerlo. Después de un rato en silencio la joven dijo:

_ Albert me gustaría pedirte algo, por favor no quiero que sientas que estoy tratando de huir.

_Claro Candy pero dime ¿De que se trata?

_Quisiera pasar unos días en Lakewood.

_ Perfecto me parece genial, le diré a George para que prepare todo, solo dame unos días para dejar algunos asuntos listos y pasarnos unos días allá.

La chica suspiro profundamente y le dijo a Albert.

_ Albert a eso me refería en lo de huir, la verdad es que necesito unos días sola para poder analizar algunas cosas, tomándole la mano al joven agrego:

_De verdad me encantaría que me acompañaras pero en esta situación me temo que no soy muy buena compañía para nadie, creo que tú mejor que nadie entiendes a lo que me refiero ya que para ti soy como un libro abierto.

El joven después de unos minutos de silencio tomo el rostro de Candy colocando una mano debajo de su barbilla y mirándola a lo ojos le dijo:

_Candy te dejo ir pero con una condición.

_Si Albert dime ¿Cuál?

_Que me prometas que te vas alimentar muy bien y que no vas cometer ninguna locura.

_Te lo prometo Albert, no tienes nada de que preocuparte es mas voy a llamarte frecuentemente y tratare de regresar mucho mejor.

Al día siguiente Albert, Angela y George la esperaban junto al auto, Albert había insistido en que Angela la acompañara. En ese momento Annie y Archie llegaban, Annie camino hasta donde estaba Candy saludándola con un abrazo le dijo:

_Albert nos comento que te vas a Lakewood y venimos a despedirte.

_Si me voy por unos días muchas gracias Annie por venir. Y dirigiéndose a Archie le dijo.

_Hola Archie gracias a ti también por venir y estar tan pendiente no se como pagarles todo lo bien que se han portado conmigo y no se olviden de llamarme de ves en cuando, por favor.

_ Albert no olvidare lo que te prometí, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y nunca haría nada que te lastimara, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo. El joven solo asintió en silencio, a Candy le pareció ver que sus ojos se humedecían, un segundo después Candy subió al auto.

La larga carretera que llevaba a Lakewood se hallaba enmarcada por inmensos arboles en lo cuales se podían aprecia las diferentes gamas de colores propias del otoño que iban desde el verde, pasando por el amarillo y el naranja hasta encontrar el marrón, el camino estaba cubierto de hojas sin embargo la carretera se mantenía libre de ellas gracias al paso de los automóviles, el sol se filtraba creando un hermoso espectáculo.

Candy reconoció que había llegado a su destino cuando frente a ellos se encontraba el inmenso portal con el escudo de la familia Andley en el centro, en ese momento un anciano observando el auto les abrió. Cuando George les abrió la puerta lo primero que llamo la atención de Candy fue le sonido el viento, solo se escuchaba el viento como poco a poco desprendía la hojas de los arboles creando una lluvia de ellas, levantando algunas del suelo en suaves espirales.

La primera noche en Lakewood recibió a Candy con una suave llovizna acompañada por un fuerte viento que no dejaba de golpear las ventanas.

La joven tal y como le había prometido a Albert lo llamo después de la cena para decirle que se encontraba bien, que habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo y ya había cenado Cordero al vino que había preparado la cocinera.

Después de esto se dirigió a su habitación y saco dentro de su bolso las cartas de Terry, la chica las miraba con una mezcla de ansiedad, miedo, incertidumbre y dolor, ante tantos sentimientos encontrados respiro profundamente, se armo de valor y procedió a abrir la primera carta, con fecha a un mes antes de su separación en New York.

_Querida Candy;_

_Me haces muy feliz solo abrazándome, dejándome ser el artista, sin nunca pedirme renunciar a mi sueño, al hombre, al animal, al niño. Ninguna mujer me ha concedido todos los privilegios que necesito, y tú, cantas tan alegremente, tan descaradamente, incluso con una risa, sí, me invitas a seguir adelante, a ser yo mismo, atreverme a cualquier cosa, por eso te adoro, en eso eres verdaderamente regia, una joven extraordinaria. Ahora me río para mi mismo cuando pienso en ti._

Candy pensó con lágrimas en los ojos, tenia miedo de que negaras todo pero mientras leía, leía muy despacio, porque cada palabra es una revelación para mí.

Pienso en tu cara sonriente en esa especie de alegría tuya inocente, algo que siempre había buscado en ti pero que nunca había encontrado.

La chica continúo leyendo enjuagándose las lágrimas.

_Podría seguir escribiéndote durante toda la noche te veo permanentemente ante mis ojos, con la cabeza baja y tus largas pestañas descansando en las mejillas. Y me siento muy humilde. Ignoro porque me has elegido, siento extrañezas tengo la impresión que desde el momento en que me miraste con tus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes y extendiste tu mano, sonriente fui acogido, fui tuyo._

_Tuyo siempre _

_Terry._

Aun no se porque no me enviaste estas cartas, que te hiso desistir. ¡Amor, amor mío!, Candy se dejo caer sobre sus almohadas respirando profundamente, ahora sus pensamientos estaban mas confusos que antes ¿Por que Terry no le había enviado estas cartas? ¡Dios! si supieras la falta que me hacían estas palabras.

Ahora la ansiedad hacia estragos en ella, se apresuro a abrir la segunda carta que según sus cálculos seria faltando quince días para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta y su llegada a New York.

_Querida Candy;_

_No ocultare lo que siento hoy. Me desperté contigo en mi pecho y en mis labios. Candy, hoy te amo violentamente. Ha desaparecido el mundo. Solo quedas tú. Camino, me visto, como, escribo…pero todo el tiempo te respiro a ti. _

Tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y buscaron la verdad en el fondo de mí ser, sólo encontrando un corazón dispuesto a dar amor hasta el último aliento, con todo, sin miedos, sin prisas, **te amo** con un futuro y con un presente que no sabe de olvidos.  
Te amo, por todo lo que queda, te amo, sin tiempos, sin dobleces... sólo te amo.

_¡Candy, Candy! ¡Mi adorada pecosa! Cuanto quisiera estar a tu lado en estos momentos. La vida es demasiada corta para nuestro amor aunque estuviéramos juntos todos los momentos de todos los años no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… en nuestra vida…nuestras querida vida…tú, mi tesoro. Sin ti la vida no es nada._

_Tuyo siempre_

_Terry._

Candy ahogada en el llanto, no sabia que pensar ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no lucho por mí? ¿Que pasaba por tu mente Terry? ¡Me quiso todo el tiempo, me quiso! Lograba decir entre lágrimas.

La joven no sabía si podía soportar mas esa noche, pero algo en su corazón le pedía a gritos seguir, tomo de nuevo las cartas y saco la que seguía, la fecha era de una semana antes del estreno.

Querida Candy

_Faltan pocos días para encontrarnos, aunque paso días ensayando en el teatro, las horas pasan con una lentitud que me desespera pero cuando llego a mi casa y leo tus cartas siento alegría por saber que me quieres. _

_Que satisfacción siento, cuando amanezco pensando que te veré, que alegría cuando anochezco esperando despertar para volver a verte. Siempre es alegría, tú eres alegría, le diste luz a mi mundo desde el momento en que te vi._

_Y es que el mundo es alegre, hasta la tristeza es alegre si tú me acompañas, si tú estás conmigo. Porque el amor es alegre, es dicha y tú eres el centro de cualquier felicidad._

_El mundo me ve alegre, y yo no disimulo mi júbilo, y es imposible, no cuando se trata de ti. Eres lo mejor, ¿cómo no alegrarme? ¿Cómo no sentir esta emoción que embarga mi pecho, si tan solo con imaginar verme de nuevo en tus maravillosos ojos siento que el frio de estos días desaparece por completo?_

_De nuevo hoy me acostaré con alegría, me dormiré con tu imagen en mi mente, sé que vendrás y con eso durará mi felicidad. _

_Tuyo para siempre,_

_Terry._

Candy sentía que no podía mas, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera llorar tanto como había llorado ella esa noche, ya le ardían los ojos, respirar era cada vez más difícil, aun así la chica no dejaba de llorar, cada palabra de Terry, se colaba en sus oídos una y otra vez y con ellas el dolor en el pecho que ya se estaba volviendo muy frecuente, la vida parecía querer castigarla con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Por qué ahora que no podía hacer nada, para recuperar al amor de su vida? ¿Qué hacer con todo este amor? ¿Cómo vivir con la imagen de Terry llorando en aquellas escaleras? ¡Dios, me quiero morir! ¿Por qué fui tan ciega? Entre estos pensamientos la joven termino rendida por el sueño y las lagrimas.

A la mañana siguiente Ángela llamo a la puerta de la habitación de la joven, era extraño que Candy aun continuase durmiendo, pasadas las diez de la mañana. La joven despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los ojos sumamente hinchados por el llanto, los primeros rayos del sol la hirieron cuando los intento abrir.

_Adelante Ángela, le dijo la joven volviéndose para que la mujer no viera que había estado llorando, Candy sabía bien que iba a resultar difícil ocultarlo, pero aun así hiso su mejor esfuerzo.

_Buenos días Srta. Disculpe que la moleste pero me extraño que no me haya llamado ni haya bajado a desayunar.

_Si Ángela, es que anoche me quede dormida muy tarde, seguro Albert te pidió que estuvieras pendiente de mi alimentación la verdad no se que voy a hacer con ese hermano mío.

La mujer solo asintió en silencio.

_Se preocupa por usted Srta.

_Lo se, lo se, hazme un favor, súbeme el desayuno, voy a tomarlo aquí, también una compresas de manzanilla por favor y algo para el dolor de cabeza creo que me va a estallar, por favor, puedes preparar todo mientras me ducho.

_Claro Srta. Descuide enseguida le traigo todo lo que me pidió.

_Muchas gracias Ángela. En ese momento la mucama salió y Candy corrió hasta el espejo del tocador, la verdad seria muy difícil ocultar que había llorado tanto esa noche, se metió rápido al baño para evitar que Ángela la viera así, si Albert llamaba preguntando, ella seguramente le diría en que estado me encontraba.

Minutos después Ángela tocaba de nuevo la puerta, Candy corrió al baño de nuevo y desde el le dijo:

Adelante Ángela, por favor deja las cosas en la mesa yo me encargo de lo demás, puedes retirarte.

Candy no salió hasta estar completamente segura de que la mujer había salido de la habitación, lo primero que tomo fueron las compresas de manzanilla y se las coloco sobre los ojos, espero que esto me ayude a desinflamarlos, pensó la joven, recordando el viejo truco que usaba la Srta. Pony con los niños del Hogar.

Después de una hora la chica se aventuro a salir de su habitación, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de algodón cubierto de Broderie con flores que caían en varias capas, se encontraba dividido por una cinta de seda debajo del busto dejando la cintura de la muchacha completamente libre, aunque el otoño ya estaba instalado, la chica decidió que era el mejor atuendo para salir a caminar un rato por el hermoso jardín de Lakewood, Ángela le sugirió que llevase un abrigo por si el aire se enfriaba.

Candy camino por largo rato sin rumbo fijo, quería alejarse de todo para poder reflexionar sobre las palabras que Terry le dedicaba en aquellas cartas.

El joven le había escrito cartas con anterioridad, pero nunca tan cargadas de sentimientos, él no era de los que se exponía de esa forma, siempre fue tan retraído, a veces llegue a pensar que odiaba todo a su alrededor o que simplemente no tenia motivos para sonreír y otras veces se encontraba tan lleno de energía, de ilusiones que daba gusto escucharlo hablar, entre estos pensamientos seguía la joven su camino sin fijarse mucho en el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba, cuando Candy se dio cuenta estaba cerca de un pequeño arroyo que seguramente desembocaría en el maravilloso lago Michigan, la chica se sentó sobre una roca que estaba perfectamente colocada junto a un árbol y daba la impresión de una silla, Candy cerro los ojos por un momento y trato de no pensar en nada, ¡Dios, esto es insoportable! Se dijo unos minutos después, mirando como el agua tomaba la forma que las piedras le marcaban, busco en sus recuerdos, con la ilusión de ver a ese Terry que había descubierto la noche anterior, en el chico que ella conocía, ¡Nada, era imposible! si bien él siempre fue impulsivo la única vez que le mostro sus sentimientos fue esa tarde en Escocia cuando le robo aquel beso, su primer beso, ese día Terry, le demostró a la chica que lo que sentía por ella era mas que un cariño de amigos, aunque solo eran unos muchachos Candy sintió que ese beso quemo sus labios como si la boca de Terry estuviera hecha de mil soles, deslumbrándola por completo, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndola sentirse presa de un inmenso temor, no cabía duda de que ella también lo quería de una forma diferente a la de Stear, Archie o Albert, pero la revelación que Terry le hiso golpeo los cimientos de su razón, dejando a la chica indefensa y aturdida, recordando todas las sensaciones que le provoco, ese solo beso, ese único beso la muchacha se llevo los dedos a los labios como tratando de retener allí el recuerdo.

Era por la tarde cuando Candy regreso a la casa. El sol declinaba melancólicamente hacia el ocaso. Las esplendorosas luces de poniente doraban la fachada de la mansión de Lakewood, filtrándose a través de los lujosos e inmensos robles que enmarcaban los alrededores de la casa, el aire sosegado y cálido; las últimas rosas del año en el hermoso rosal de Anthony, las aves inmóviles en las ramas de los arboles, toda la naturaleza asistía muda y asombrada a la muerte de aquel día, a aquella puesta de sol, como si debía ser la ultima que presenciasen los humanos, como si el astro real no hubiese de aparecer al día siguiente tan generoso y alegre, tan pródigo de vida y juventud, como se había presentado tantas mañanas consecutivas desde el inicio de los tiempos, parece que en aquel punto el tiempo se había detenido, que las horas, rendidas de su continua danza se había sentado a descansar sobre la hierba.

La joven ceno sin mucho interés el estofado que la cocinera había realizado ese día para la cena, después de atender una llamada de Annie y otra de Albert se retiro hacia su habitación, esta vez no necesito de la ayuda de Ángela ya que su vestido no requirió de la presencia del corsé, la ansiedad por leer otra de la cartas de Terry le quitaba el sueño, pero no sabia si era prudente seguir con la lectura esta noche, se decidió por tomar un baño, luego determinaría que hacer.

Saliendo del baño se coloco su camisón de dormir, una hermosa bata de lino bordada con flores de color pastel, la noche estaba cálida, mientras Candy se secaba el cabello con una toalla su miraba se posaba con insistencia en el cajón donde la joven tenia guardada las cartas de Terry, al fin se decidió a tomarlas y seguir su lectura, tomo la que seguía en fecha, era de cinco días después del estreno de Romeo y Julieta y de nuestra separación en New York.

_Querida Candy,_

_No puedo creer lo que hoy padezco hace cinco días que nos separamos, trato de entender, no logro ordenar mis pensamientos, no logro comprender por que estamos lejos, tan solo hace una semana tu eras el sol que iluminaba todos mis días, ahora intento inútilmente de encontrar una razón y es inútil, como inútil es tratar de arrancar de mi este dolor que desgarra mi pecho, me pregunto una y mil veces ¿ Por que te deje ir? ¿Por qué no te roge que no me dejaras? Es inútil hacer estas preguntas pues bien se la respuesta a todas ellas, porque fui un cobarde, el mas grande de los cobardes. Estás lejos, ¿Y qué hice yo para detenerte? ¡Nada, no hice nada por mil demonios! te deje escapar, te deje abandonarme. _

_Si te he herido o te he molestado, si no he sabido decir una palabra o fallé en decirla, si hice daño a tu corazón, e incumplí tu esperanza, por todas la veces que dudé, o no alcancé uno de tus sentimientos, ni supe ahuyentar tu tristeza, si te decepcioné te pido perdón, sólo intenté amarte._

_Si me quieres perdonar y merezco tu perdón, dame otra oportunidad, si tienes confianza en mi, sabré merecérmela._

_Te pido perdón, y te lo pediré mil veces, y lucharé por ti, he intentaré no volver a fallarte, y siempre, siempre, te amaré._

_Pero si me dices no, será que no te merezco, que no quieres mi amor y que amarte fue un sueño del que ahora despierto con dolor. Mas sin embargo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado de igual modo quiero tu felicidad, pues tú lo eres todo._

_Tuyo siempre,_

_Terry._

De nuevo las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la joven en total descontrol, tomo una de la almohadas y se aferro fuertemente a ella, el dolor en su pecho se hiso mas fuerte y el aire apenas podía pasar por la garganta, pues esta se encontraba cerrada al extremo de impedirle siquiera hablar, en realidad ella no tenia nada que decir, la verdad ya no quería ni siquiera sentir, quería dejar de existir en ese mismo momento, se gritaba a si misma ¿Por qué fuiste tan ciega? ¿Por qué no esperaste un día más? ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué hui esa noche como una vulgar ladrona? Yo no me estaba robando nada, ¡SI! claro que estabas robando, te llevaste el corazón de Terry, para destrozarlo, para dejarlo escondido en el tuyo, como si fuera un pecado, como si fuera un pecado amar a un hombre para el cual tú eras todo, ¡Eres una idiota Candy!

La joven no quiso seguir leyendo, otra carta como esta y no podría responder por su salud mental, en un amargo llanto se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente Candy estaba más triste que de costumbre, no quiso desayunar y le dijo Ángela que algo le había caído mal la noche anterior.

_Angela la verdad no tengo ganas de comer nada, ¿Podrías por favor traerme solo un Té?

_Claro Srta. Ya su baño esta listo.

_Gracias Angela. La mujer salió de la habitación sin decir mas palabras Candy se quedo mirando fijamente a través de la ventana.

Elisa Leagan acababa de bajar de su habitación donde como de costumbre ya había tomado el desayuno, su hermoso vestido azul turquesa con elegantes transparencia y vuelos, hacia de ella una seductora mujer, que con tan solo 19 años ya era consiente de toda su belleza y como tal manejaba su figura con total naturalidad. Al ver a su padre reunido con otros hombres esta hiso gala de los modales aprendidos en los grandes colegios para damas.

_Buenos días, señores

En ese instante todos los hombres se volvieron para ver a la hermosa joven

_Buenos días, Srta. Leagan, uno de ellos teniendo un gesto mas atrevido se acerco hasta la joven y tomando su mano le dio un beso.

_Luce usted muy hermosa esta mañana Srta. La joven sabiéndose poseedora de una gran belleza, le dedico una sutil sonrisa al hombre.

_Buenos días, hija termino por mencionar el Sr. Leagan que se encontraba a unos pasos.

_Si, nos disculpas ahora tenemos que ir hasta el escritorio para tratar algunos asuntos de negocios, la joven solo asintió en silencio, mientras los hombres que acompañaban a su padre caminaban en dirección al despacho, sin embargo aquel que le había besado la mano, se volvió para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa acompañada de una mirada sagaz, la joven le hiso una reverencia en respuesta.

Neil Leagan que observaba la escena desde la escalera, soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

_ ¡AY! Querida hermanita, ahora te dedicas a seducir a viejos millonarios, dijo el joven en tono de burla. Esta lo miro como si lo quisiera matar.

_Sabes muy bien querido hermano que no tengo la culpa de que mis encantos deslumbres a los hombres y tan poco voy a ser una grosera con ellos solo porque me miren con deseo, solo se desea aquello que es muy valioso.

_O aquello que no se puede tener, agrego Neil, recordando en ese instante a Candy.

Elisa siendo una mujer muy astuta, entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería su hermano y no pudiendo evitar la tentación le dijo:

_Tú me criticas a mí por hacer gala de mi belleza con un vejete, pero eres tan patético que aun andas suspirando por la huérfana.

Esta vez fue Neil quien deseo que sus ojos fueran dagas para atravesar a su hermana. Esta al ver la reacción del joven sonrió triunfante por algunos minutos y después le dijo:

_La verdad no te entiendo, deberías estar feliz, pues ya tienes el camino libre, ahora sin Terry en el medio de seguro Candy no tendrá muchas opciones a menos claro esta, que mis sospechas de su relación con nuestro adorado Tío Williams sean ciertas, Neil no soportaba seguir escuchando las palabras cargadas de veneno de su hermana, se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero esta lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

_Veo que tú también piensas como yo. El joven se soltó de un tirón.

_Estas equivocada yo no tengo una mente tan morbosa como la tuya. La joven exploto de nuevo en una carcajada.

_Me vas a decir ahora que el amor te volvió un hombre santo, si fuera por eso entonces ya yo seria un ángel. Esta vez quien se doblo de la risa fue el joven.

_Tu nunca te has enamorado Elisa, no sabes lo que es el amor.

_No, la verdad no y tampoco me interesa saberlo y menos si me voy a comportar como una idiota, dijo señalando a su hermano.

_ Pero, no sabes con cuantas ganas me hubiese llevado a Terruce Grandchester a la cama, solo en ese momento me hubiese convertido en un ángel para él. Aunque las palabras de su hermana le chocaron a Neil no lo sorprendían pues ella nunca había ocultado su interés por el actor.

El joven se alejo dejando a la chica disfrutando de su victoria.

Candy cruzaba corriendo el jardín y se tumbaba en el suelo, yacente en la maleza boca abajo, para huir de la casa, se sentía obligada a huir de la casa, a huir de todo; el bosque se había convertido en su refugio y su santuario.

Desde que había llegado a Lakewood pasaba casi todo el día caminando entre los arboles, sin un rumbo fijo, tratando desesperadamente de aliviar su dolor, pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras, esas palabras que tanto le dolían, así tarde a tarde transitaba llena de dolor, vagando por los grandes bosques, tocada por mi destino y un eco me repite en vano mi triste lamento. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuando se ira este dolor? ¿Cuándo se terminara todo? Yo no quiero olvidar a Terry pero tampoco quiero seguir sufriendo.

Candy caminaba lentamente mientras veía con ojos taciturnos la carta que llevaba en sus manos, debatiéndose entre la ansiedad y el miedo. Esta era la quinta carta que la joven leería, ¿Que hare después de que las haya leído todas? Pensaba la joven, aun sin decidirse por abrirla.

Esta fechada dos meses después de nuestra separación.

_Candy,_

_Esta noche tengo ganas de buscarte, de borrar todo lo que ha pasado, ya no pienso mas que en ti a toda hora, es terrible esta pasión que me devora y tú estas sin saber, sin siquiera sospechar mis deseos de volver._

_Si me doy por enterado que me quieres, que deseas tenerme a tu lado, ¿Cómo podría? Estúpido de mi seguir aquí sentado en mi estudio, en vez de saltar a un tren con los ojos cerrados y abrirlos solo cuando este contigo, cuando escuche tu voz._

_Claro tu dirás que existe una razón muy, muy triste para no hacerlo, tu me echaras en cara mi responsabilidad con Susana, y dirás que es imposible estar juntos, pero yo te diré, que ya estoy cansado de sacrificarme por los demás y que quedándome al lado de Susana seré el mayor irresponsable del mundo, pues no puedo amarla, jamás la amare como te amo a ti. _

_Sin debo vivir de alguna manera, entonces lo hare en el pasado, pues solo en ese pasado fui verdaderamente feliz, hoy solo soy una sombra, una sombra que se pierde, el que un día fui hoy no esta en este lugar, ese se fue de tras de ti, desde el momento en el cual decidiste separarte de mi._

_Tal vez no necesite tantas palabras para que comprendas como me siento ahora._

_Te amo._

_Terry._

La chica cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se dijo:

_ ¿Tanto daño te hice Terry? No dudo que al final hayas terminado odiándome, sin decir más y solo dejando que el llanto corriera libremente por sus mejillas Candy se quedo inmóvil. Termino por quedarse dormida con una sensación de soledad y abandono de hallarse extraviada, se sentía como un madero en una laguna tenebrosa ¿Qué importancia tenia ella? ¿Qué importancia tenían las cosas en general?

Cuando la Sra. Marlowe entro a la habitación de su hija, esta se encontraba igual que los días anteriores mirando a través de la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

_ Susana, hoy tampoco comiste nada. Dijo la mujer en un tono de voz cansado revisando la bandeja de la comida que le había dejado a su hija hacia unas horas.

_ No tengo hambre madre. Respondió la chica sin moverse.

_Hija tienes que comer algo, te vas a enfermar, debes poner de tu parte a Terruce no le hubiera gustado verte en estas condiciones y no ganas nada con esta actitud.

La joven continuaba mirando a través de la ventana en silencio, dejando rodar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, su madre se acerco y colocándose frente a ella la miro durante unos minutos.

_Hija tu eres una muchacha hermosa, tienes toda la vida por delante comprendo que la muerte de Terruce te ha afectado, pero no por eso debes derrumbarte, has abandonado tus terapias, no quieres ver a nadie, no quieres comer.

La joven rompiendo en llanto le dijo a su madre:

_Madre tú sabes muy bien que yo asistía a las terapias porque quería volver a ser la mujer de antes solo para Terry, a la única persona que siempre estaba dispuesta a ver era a Terry y si él ya no esta que caso tiene.

_ ¡Por favor, hija! ¿Como puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso los demás no te importamos?

La joven bajo los ojos llenos de vergüenza, después de un momento le dijo a su madre:

_Madre no es eso, sabes que te quiero mucho, es solo que ahora siento que hasta mi sacrificio no sirvió de nada, lo único que pensaba que había hecho bien en mi vida.

_Hija tú no te puedes culpar por esto, no seas irracional, tú le salvaste la vida a Terry una vez, no podías hacer nada más.

_Eso es mentira madre, yo no le salve la vida a Terry.

_ ¿Qué dices? Por favor Susana.

_Que yo soy la única culpable de todo esto, ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver madre? Terry estaba así por mi culpa, yo lo obligue a que se quedara a mi lado, sabiendo que él amaba a Candy, fui una egoísta, yo lo lleve a ese camino, yo lo lleve a la muerte, en vez de salvarle la vida lo condene, dijo la chica en medio de un amargo llanto, su madre se quedo atónita ante la confesión de la muchacha, sin palabras de consuelo que le hicieran comprender que era no era la culpable de la muerte de Terruce.

Después de un momento la señora dijo:

_Pues ya no puedes hacer nada hija, tu tampoco planeaste quedarte en esta silla, ni mucho menos que Terruce tuviera ese accidente, pero puedes hacer algo para enmendar todos los errores que ustedes cometieron o al menos tratar de vivir y aprender de ellos, por favor hija no te dejes morir, porque entonces estarías desperdiciando no solo tu vida sino también el sacrificio que hiso Terruce, si piensas que él estaba mal por tu culpa o al menos crees deberle mucho y que él se quedo a tu lado porque quería tu bienestar, te quería ver a ti feliz, pero si ahora tu no puedes entender eso, entonces en ese caso si serás la única culpable de que el sacrificio que todos hicieron no valga de nada. Con estas palabras la mujer dejo sola a la joven saliendo de la habitación para ir hasta la suya a derramar sin miramientos sus propias penas.

_ ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué puedo hacer con mi hija? ¿Qué hago si Susana no comprende? Decía la mujer entre sollozos.

La joven se tendió en su cama y lloro por un largo rato, hasta que el cansancio y la debilidad terminaron por ganarle y se quedo dormida.

Susana había dejado de comer, de ir a las terapias, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, desde la muerte de Terry la chica había caído en una gran depresión y aunque su madre trataba en más de una ocasión de animarla todo parecía ser inútil.

El día del sepelio de Terry la visión de Candy en la casa de la Sra. Eleonor Baker y la forma en que ella trataba a esta, habían terminado por hacerle ver que en la vida de Terry no había sido mas que una intrusa, y peor aun cuando la mujer le pidió a la joven que la acompañara hasta su habitación para entregarle algo, seguramente pertenencia de Terry, pertenecías que ella jamás tendría aun siendo la prometida del actor frente a todos, sin embargo la Sra. Baker siempre la trato con cariño pero ese día fue especialmente fría con la joven y después ese beso que le dio a Candy cuando llego la carroza fúnebre fue demasiado, fue como una bofetada que termino por devolverla a la realidad de la forma mas cruel que puede existir.

Susana miraba el techo de su recamara mientras recordaba con detalle todos aquellos momentos de dolor y de angustia que había atravesado desde la muerte de Terry, aunque el joven se esmeraba en cariños y cuidados, ella nunca vio ese brillo en sus ojos, ese que tenia cuando leía las cartas de Candy, no para ella nunca.

_ ¡Que tonta Susana! ¡Que tonta fuiste! Él nunca te amo, como pude confundir con ternura o con amor la lastima con que me mirabas, fingiendo que todo estaba perfecto, creyendo que una mentira nos llenaría la vida, ¿Como pude pensar que yo terminaría ganándome tu amor algún día?

En ese momento entro la Sra. Marlowe con un ramo de hermosas rosas blancas.

_Susy adivina quien te vino a visitar. La joven miro a su madre y antes de que la chica abriera la boca para decir que no quería ver a nadie, la mujer agrego:

_La Sra. Baker, los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente y pidiéndole a su madre que la ayudara se arreglo un poco.

_Por favor madre hazla pasar, la mujer salió de la habitación y Susana miro de nuevo su rostro en el espejo lleno de ansiedad y sorpresa, para ella Eleonor Baker no solo era la madre de Terry también era alguien a quien la joven admiraba mucho, después de unos minutos la madre regresaba acompañada por la dama, esta llevaba un hermoso y elegante vestido negro, de amplia falda que llegaba hasta el suelo.

_Buenas días Susana, ¿Cómo estas?

_Bien ¿Y usted Sra. Baker?

_Bien, disculpa que no haya venido antes, pero como entenderás las cosas en las ultimas semanas han sido muy difíciles.

La joven asintió en silencio y le dijo a la mujer:

_Por supuesto Sra. Baker para nadie ha sido fácil estas últimas semanas.

_Así es, pero debemos empezar a poner de nuestra parte para hacer que esta pena empiece a alejarse de nuestros corazones, entiendo que es muy difícil en estos momentos recordar a mi hijo y no sentir un profundo dolor, pero él no hubiese querido dejar en nosotros esta imagen, por lo tanto es mejor que empecemos a recordarlo de otra forma, debemos recordarlo en los momentos de felicidad que tuvimos a su lado, en todo lo bueno que él le dio a nuestras vidas, yo mas que nadie me sentía devastada, vacía, sin razones para vivir, pero Dios me hiso ver que Terruce siempre va a estar entre nosotros el tiempo que queramos, ahora solo depende de nosotros hacer que ese recuerdo nos traiga alegría o dolor, la muchacha no sabia como responder a las palabras de la dama y después de un momento le dijo:

_Eso lo entiendo Sra. Baker, lamentablemente yo tengo muy pocos momentos de verdadera felicidad junto a Terry. La mujer miro intrigada a la muchacha y se aventuro a preguntar:

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

_Es mejor que dejemos de fingir por un momento, todos sabemos muy bien que Terry no estaba enamorado de mí, que él nunca dejo de querer a Candy y que yo fui la peor de las intrusa en esta historia. Dijo la joven dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. La señora la tomo de las manos y de dijo:

_Susana tu no eres culpable de nada, fueron las circunstancias que los llevaron a los tres a tomar decisiones en su vida, si te sientes culpable por ello, entonces Terry y Candy son igual de culpables que tu.

_ ¿De verdad cree eso? Dijo la chica con un dejo de amargura en su voz. _Pues yo pienso todo lo contrario, si yo no me hubiese atravesado en la vida de Terry o si al menos me hubiese mantenido al margen nada de esto hubiese pasado, yo sabia que él tenia una relación con Candy pero aun así insistí en estar cerca de él.

_Susana, si tú no hubieses estado al lado de Terry mi hijo habría muerto hace más de un año, le salvaste la vida.

_Si y esa fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento de ello, pero yo le pedía a cambio que el dejara a la mujer que amaba, para dedicarme su vida sin importarme que él fuera infeliz, fui una ciega y una ilusa al imaginar que él podía llegar a quererme, me invente una mentira y lo obligue a él a vivirla.

_ ¡Por Dios, Susana! tu no obligaste a nadie, ya deja de torturarte con esa idea, Terry hiso lo que creyó mejor, para todos.

_Si eso es así ¿Por qué se dedico a la bebida? ¿Por qué le escribía cartas a Candy y las mantenía escondidas? ¿Por qué no me dijo claramente que él nunca me amaría como a ella? ¿Por qué siguió este absurdo juego que yo le propuse?

La mujer bajando la mirada le dijo a la chica:

_Te puedo asegurar que no eres la única que tienes preguntas para hacerle a Terry.

Habían transcurrido mas de un mes desde que Candy salió para Lakewood, el tiempo volaba cuando se tiene tantas ocupaciones pensaba Albert revisando una pila de documentos que tenia a un lado del escritorio y esperaban por la aprobación del joven, en ese momento entro George para notificarle que el Sr. Leagan deseaba hablar con él, los ojos de Albert se pusieron en blanco, por lo que tenia entendido la situación de los Leagan todavía seguía sin ninguna novedad.

_Buenas tardes, Williams ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El joven se levanto y ofreciéndole una mano al Sr. Lo recibió.

_Muy bien, gracias Sr. Leagan ¿Cómo ha estado usted?

_Bien Albert, te estarás preguntando el motivo de mi visita, menciono el hombre y aceptando la invitación que le hacia el joven para tomar asiento.

_La verdad si, no lo esperaba.

_Pues el asunto que me trae hasta aquí es el siguiente, como ya te habrás enterado mi situación lamentablemente no ha mejorado, pero tengo varios amigos que me ayudaran a entrar a un nuevo negocio.

El joven aun en silencio pero levantando una ceja en señal desconfianza le dice a su amigo.

_Tal vez deberías asegurarte primero del tipo de negocio que te ofrecen y poner especial cuidado en lo que te piden como garantía.

_Lo se, es por eso que vengo hasta ti, este negocio tiene garantías es mucho mas seguro que el que hice con anterioridad, pero necesita de una fuerte inversión que me será reembolsada una vez que obtengamos las ganancias, el problema es que no tengo dinero para realizar dicha inversión solo unas propiedades que voy a colocar como garantía, de esta forma un amigo de muchos años me ofreció cubrir el mismo mi parte solo pidiéndome estos documentos, claro esta no puedo hacer nada hasta tanto tu no me des uno donde afirmes no hacer efectivo los pagares, pues si esto llegara a ocurrir yo no tendría nada que ofrecer a mi amigo, mas de la mitad de lo que poseo ahora se lo debo a los Andley.

Albert observo un tanto preocupado al Sr. Leagan, después de unos momentos el joven se levanto de su asiento y camino en dirección a su amigo.

_Sabes muy bien que yo te daría todo el tiempo que necesites y en muchas ocasiones te he mencionado que no tengo apuros por hacer efectivos los prestamos que el banco te ha realizado, pero me preocupa que este amigo de quien hablas si los haga efectivos si algo llegase a salir mal.

_Ya he tomado mis previsiones Williams, los documentos que le entregare a él solo implicaran la mitad de mis propiedades, todavía me quedaran todas las demás que tengo en Europa y por como los vientos soplan esta guerra terminara muy pronto.

Albert camino hasta la ventana y luego le dijo a su amigo:

_Eso esperamos todos, entonces cuenta con mi apoyo, pero me gustaría que consultara los documentos con alguno de los abogados de la familia antes de firmarlos.

_Agradezco mucho tú apoyo y gracias por la sugerencia la tomare en cuenta.

En ese momento el hombre se levanto y dándole la mano al joven salió de la puerta con un semblante esperanzador.

Albert quedo pensativo por un momento, ¿Qué tipo de negocio seria este que tenia tan confiado al Sr. Leagan? Ojala esta vez el hombre corra con mejor suerte.

Después de tantos años el joven no lograba entender porque los Leagan habían llegado hasta esta situación, algo era seguro el jefe de familia estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos a flote a pesar de la poca importancia que tenían todos sus esfuerzos para sus hijos y su esposa que no escatimaban en sus excesivos gastos. En medio de estos pensamientos Albert retomo sus obligaciones.

El cambio de color de las hojas de los arces, fresnos y robles, iba anunciando que la naturaleza está a punto de entrar en su largo letargo invernal, el aire empezaba a enfriarse con mayor rapidez, los paseos de Candy al bosque ahora se habían visto limitados nada mas hasta las primeras horas de la tarde, la chica caminaba observando como algunas de las ramas mas pequeñas de aquellos inmensos arboles ya se encontraban totalmente desprovistas de hojas, el suelo por su parte casi siempre estaba cubierto de una especie de rocío, cada árbol que tocaba estaba cubierto de una delgada capa de agua, sus ojos veían todo sin mayor emoción o interés, entre tanto Candy pensó:

De que me sirve ahora saber que me amabas Terry, solo para hacerme sentir miserable y terriblemente pérdida, de que me vale ahora saber una verdad tan grande, que gano con esta verdad si me llegó cuando ya no me sirve de nada, desde hacia mas de un mes que se encontraba en Lakewood y su corazón ahora estaba completamente congelado, lloraba todas las noches, si bien ya no como antes, tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo del todo, desde la muerte de él no había logrado quedarse dormida sin sentirse culpable. Hace casi tres mes desde que este dolor se alojo en mi pecho y ni siquiera todas las lagrimas que he derramado han logrado disminuirlo he llorado hasta el punto de sentir que mis ojos son un manantial y que he quedado seca por dentro, pero el sol sale de nuevo y este en lugar de iluminarme solo me recuerda que tu ya no estas aquí ni en ningún lado y que aunque mi pecho se parta en dos y te pida fuerzas no logro encontrarlas.

Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era un avión, en ese momento una idea brillante se vino a su cabeza, de esta forma podre unirlos a todos...ya esta listo decía Stear funciona… Candy corre ya esta muerto… Terry va a matar a Archie… ¡Mírenme estoy volando! ¡Funciona estoy volando!… ¡O por Dios Stear! ¿Estas bien?... Candy ¿Que haces? Los estoy alentando… ven Candy quiero hablarte….Stear esta con ellos no te preocupes….estoy segura que no pasara nada… ¡Esta amaneciendo! …me imagino que el avión fue la primavera de la vida…. Solo quiero ser yo toda mi vida…Candy quieres bailar para que recuerdes Escocia.

La joven rodo sobre si misma abrazando una de las almohadas, abrió los ojos lentamente y no sabia porque no podía evitar sonreír, se dio vuelta para mirar los rayos del sol que atravesaban las cortinas, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana corriendo las mismas y abriéndola dejo entrar el aire frio era extraño pero a pesar de ello Candy sentía una calidez que la envolvía y hoy por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo el dolor no fue el primer sentimiento que encontró al despertar, había sido un sueño, no había duda de ello pero esto bastaría para alegrarle el día o por lo menos la mayor parte de la mañana, resulta insólito recordar a Terry sin lagrimas en los ojos.

Bajo las escaleras muy temprano no le dio tiempo a Ángela de llegar hasta su habitación para ayudarla a vestir, cuando la dama de compañía quiso subir al cuarto se la encontró ya en el camino, le dijo:

_Ángela hoy quiero desayunar en el comedor, me gustaría pedirte que me acompañaras tengo tanto tiempo haciéndolo en la habitación y la verdad me resulta incomodo hacerlo sola ya que acostumbro a desayunar con Albert.

La mucama miro a esta un tanto desconcertada ante la reacción de la joven, pero al mismo tiempo sentía alegría ya que noto en Candy ese brillo en lo ojos de la joven que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía. Para ser más especifica desde la noticia de la muerte del Joven Terruce.

_Claro Srta. Seria un placer acompañarla.

Mientras desayunaban, Ángela se percato de que Candy había amanecido con un apetito tremendo, tomo su desayuno completo, ya que los días anteriores solo lo hacia a medias y sin ganas.

Hoy Candy no salió a caminar como lo hacia de costumbre en lugar de eso entro a la cocina y le pidió a Charlotte que le permitiera ayudarla, la mujer quedo tan sorprendida como Ángela, pero notando el cambio de actitud de la chica le fue imposible negarse.

Candy, pelo papas, corto hortalizas, se encontraba preparando una ensalada cuando Ángela le notifico que el Sr. Albert se encontraba al teléfono, la joven corrió a recibir la llamada.

La muchacha no dejo hablar a Albert cuando le dijo:

_Hola Albert buenos días ¿Como has amanecido?

El joven sintiendo inmediatamente el cambio después de unos segundos dijo:

_Muy bien pero creo que no tanto como tu, te escucho diferente el día de hoy.

_La verdad tienes razón, debe ser que hoy hace un lindo día.

_Me alegra mucho lastima que tenga que salir ahora para la oficina. No te imaginas cuanto extraño la libertad y la paz que se respira en Lakewood.

_Es una lastima de verdad que tengas que trabajar, si estuvieras aquí probarías la ensalada que estoy preparando. El joven no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la sorpresa.

_Albert no te rías, te digo la verdad

El hombre aun sonriendo le dijo:

_Y te creo Candy, es solo que me sorprende que hayas convencido a Charlotte de dejarte entrar a la cocina.

_ ¿Por que lo dices?

_Por nada Candy solo te pido que te mantengas lejos del fuego.

_Por Dios Albert, no me va a pasar nada.

_No lo digo por ti, en realidad me preocupa que incendies la casa, esta vez la carcajada del hombre fue mucho más fuerte.

Candy no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

_Cuando regrese a Chicago voy a hacer una gran comida y voy a invitar a todo el mundo excepto a ti.

El joven se carcajeo aun más.

_ Ya que hablamos de eso ¿Cuando regresas? La joven se quedo en silencio un momento y después respondió.

_Es muy probable que la próxima semana este de regreso.

_Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, ya estaba pensando en pedirle a la Tía Abuela que comprara los regalos para los chicos del hogar de Pony.

_ ¡Dios! Es verdad ya falta poco para la navidad no había notado que rápido han transcurrido los días.

_Pues tienes mucha suerte, yo en cambio los he visto pasar con demasiada lentitud.

Entre este y otros detalles se desarrollo la conversación entre Albert y Candy.

La chica transcurrió la mayor parte del día de buen humor, en algunas ocasiones se quedaba pensativa pero siempre volvía a la realidad con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como si algún recuerdo la hiciera feliz, almorzó junto a los empleados de la casa, todos bromearon y reían nunca había visto a la chica tan alegre desde su llegada a Lakewood, mucho de los trabajadores la conocen desde pequeña y esta siempre irradiaba una hermosa energía, siempre estaba feliz, aunque ellos estaban al tanto de lo sucedido nunca se hicieron comentarios delante de la chica, esta fue una petición del Sr. Andley y se había seguido al pie de la letra, esperaban con ansias volver a ver a la Srta. Andley con el semblante que tenia hoy y a pesar del frio que anunciaba que ya el invierno estaba cerca en la mansión de Lakewood el ambiente era totalmente cálido.

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Pocos consiguen ser dueños de su destino**_

Todos en la mansión Andley estaban muy emocionados la Srta. Candy por fin regresaba de su temporada en Lakewood, después de más de dos meses, el Sr. Williams le había pedido a el ama de llaves de la casa que se encargara de todos los detalles, quería recibir a Candy con una hermosa sorpresa y hacer que la chica no perdiera la alegría que había conseguido en los últimos días.

_Buenos días Sr. Andley ¿Como amanece hoy? le dijo el ama de llaves mientras el joven bajaba las amplias escaleras de mármol del la mansión.

_Buenos días Arthur, muy bien gracias ¿Cómo va todo?

_Todo esta listo Sr. Cada cosa en su sitio George nos llamo temprano antes de salir de Lakewood si mis cálculos no fallan estarán aquí en mas o menos dos hora.

Albert asintió con la cabeza y tomo los periódicos del día que el hombre le ofrecía.

_ ¿El Sr. Va a desayunar en la Terraza o prefiere hacerlo en el Estudio?

_En el estudio por favor Arthur, aun tengo varias cosas pendientes y quiero dejar todo listo antes de la llegada de Candy.

_Perfecto Sr. Enseguida se lo hago llegar, ¿Desea algo más? El joven negó con la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana.

_Entonces me retiro con su permiso, le dijo el hombre a Albert mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

Candy observaba a través de la ventanilla del auto, era cierto que el clima había cambiado el paisaje completamente desde su llegada a Lakewood, pero también existía algo diferente en la imagen que ella tenia de ese camino desde el día de su llegada comparado con este momento, su estado de animo era distinto si bien aun sentía mucha pena por lo menos había pasado varias noches sin llorar y eso era un alivio, el sueño del otro día no había sido el único, después de ese las imágenes del Festival de Mayo en el colegio San Pablo y su encuentro con Terry en el Zoológico de Londres habían llegado a su mente cuando la chica mas las necesitaba, ahora cuando los recuerdos de la muerte de Terry la asechaban ella buscaba desesperada en aquellos días felices y recordaba la sonrisa del joven, no quería pensar en la perdida, sino en el placer que fue para ella conocerlo y compartir con él un sentimiento tan hermoso.

Annie Britter y Archibald Cronwell llegaron cerca del mediodía para recibir a su amiga, la joven le había traído a Candy un chal que ella misma había tejido y esperaba que su amiga lo usara en el próximo invierno, entraron a la casa y fueron recibidos por el ama de llaves.

_Buenos días Arthur, le dijo Archie al hombre.

_Buenos días Sr. Cronwell, Srta. Britter.

_ Buenos días Arthur, respondió la joven, el ama de llave los condujo hasta el estudio donde se encontraba Albert.

_Buenos días Albert le dijo el joven dándole la mano.

_Bueno días Archie, Annie me alegra mucho verlos aquí ya Candy debe estar por llegar.

_Estoy muy emocionada por verla, la ultima vez que hable con ella se escuchaba bastante animada, la temporada en Lakewood le hiso mucho bien.

_Si Annie eso esperamos, parece que ya pasó lo peor.

_Sinceramente creo que es verdad, Candy nunca ha sido buena para las mentiras, en ese momento todos soltaron una carcajada al recordar algún episodio pasado.

Cuando el auto entro al camino que conduce a la hermosa mansión de los Andley sintió en el corazón un sentimiento de calidez, que no había sentido antes, el paisaje también había cambiado radicalmente los arboles se encontraban sin follaje y estaban cubiertos de una pequeña capa de hielo, el cielo claro y luminoso con los colores oscuros y sombríos que abundan, y que en conjunto magnifican la creación. Montañas de tonos suaves y ligeros al fondo, que le dan un aire monumental al paisaje.

El auto se estaciono frente a la enorme entrada de mansión Andley primero bajo George para luego abrirles la puerta a las mujeres que venían en la parte trasera del automóvil, la segunda en bajar fue Angela y por ultimo Candy que llevaba puesto un hermoso abrigo negro, debajo del cual llevaba un vestido de Broderie y seda cruda blanco y azul, dividido por una delicada cinta de raso.

_Bienvenida, dijeron al unisonó Albert, Annie y Archie cuando su amiga llego hasta la puerta de la mansión, la primera en abrazar a la joven fue su amiga, luego siguió Archie y por ultimo Albert quien al momento que le daba un fuerte abrazo a la chica le dijo:

_Te extrañe mucho, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que Candy conocía muy bien.

_Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí yo también los extrañe mucho, Annie te ves hermosa, y ustedes dos se ven muy guapos hoy ¿Acaso hay una fiesta?

_La verdad no es del todo una fiesta, pero queríamos recibirte con una sorpresa, se aventuro a decir Albert, temiendo la reacción de la chica.

Candy entendiendo que el joven escogía con mucho cuidado sus palabras para no alterarla respondió:

_Siempre me han gustado mucho las sorpresas Albert, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su hermano.

Todos entraron a la casa y para emoción de la chica el personal de trabajo de la mansión se encontraba en el salón para recibirla, con sonrisas de verdadera felicidad.

_Bienvenida Srta. Nos alegra mucho tenerla de regreso en la casa.

_Muchas gracias a todos, a mi también me alegra de sobremanera estar de nuevo aquí.

Ángela y otros sirvientes se encargaron del equipaje de la joven mientras esta se encaminaba hacia la terraza por petición de sus amigos. Cuando Candy llego no podía creer lo que veía, todo estaba lleno de hermosas rosas, que iban desde los tonos pasteles hasta los mas intensos, la mesa estaba servida con todo tipo de dulces, mermeladas, galletas, bombones, todos esos dulces por los que la joven deliraba, el olor a flores era impresionante tanto como solía ser el de Lakewood en primavera.

_Esto es hermoso, me encanta, muchas gracias chicos, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Crear un ambiente así en pleno inicio de invierno.

_Esto es parte de los beneficios de ser un hombre con influencias, le dijo Albert a Candy. _ Y por supuesto de contar con la ayuda de una experta en la organización, Archie y yo solo usamos nuestros apellidos, pero el verdadero merito se lo lleva Annie. La chica observaba a Albert mientras el explicaba a Candy y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los cumplido de su amigo.

_La verdad cada uno colaboro en lo que podía yo solo hice mi parte. Candy no pudo evitar esbozar una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

_Y todos estos dulce, ¡Por Dios! No piense que me los voy a comer todos, voy a terminar tan gorda con un elefante.

Los jóvenes rieron ante la ocurrencia de la chica, al parecer nuestra Candy había regresado pensaban con un sentimiento de alivio, entre este y otros comentarios pasaron varias horas poniendo a Candy al día de los últimos eventos de Chicago y la joven contándole de algunos detalles de su estadía en Lakewood sin dejar entre ver esa parte triste de la cual no quería exponer a nadie.

Después del almuerzo que disfrutaron en la Terraza entre bromas, los jóvenes pensaron que seria mejor dejar descansar a Candy pues el viaje desde Lakewood es largo, entrando en la sala se encontraron con la Tía abuela que llegaba de sus respectivas comprar navideñas, pues pensaba viajar de nuevo y no quería dejar ningún detalle para ultima hora, lo incomodo de la situación es que esta se encontraba en compañía de Elisa Leagan, quien viendo a Candy de buen humor, sintió un deseo incontrolable por amargar a la chica.

_Vaya veo que te encuentras muy feliz Candy, es vergonzoso ver como disfrutas de la vida después de lo que has causado.

La joven se quedo petrificada ante estas palabras, Eliza era malvada pero Candy nunca terminaba de descubrir hasta que punto. Viendo la reacción de la rubia, la chica continúo, esta vez le cobraría con creces la bofetada que le dio y lo haría sin compasión alguna, ella tenía ahora la daga en sus manos y la hundiría hasta el fondo.

_Pero que cosas digo tu nunca has sentido ningún tipo de remordimiento por nada, la mujeres como tu van por la vida destruyendo a los demás, sin miramientos y después se quedan tan tranquilas, eres realmente increíble, Terruce no tiene ni medio año en un cementerio y tu ya te pavoneas como si no hubiese pasado nada, eres…

_ ¡Basta! Es suficiente Elisa. Le dijo Albert.

Quien observaba a la chica con una mirada dura y fría, mientras esta no podía ocultar la satisfacción de saber que estaba logrando su cometido, en la mirada de Elisa había cierto brillo malévolo, sus manos estaban cruzadas al frente y se dirigía a Candy en tono de desafío.

_ No entiendo porque te pones de esa manera Tío, solo digo lo que siento, Terruce fue un gran amigo mío y me da mucha impotencia ver como la culpable de su muerte anda como si nada, todos sabemos bien que Candy lo llevo al estado en el cual se encontraba el pobre. Esta vez fue Annie quien se enfrento a Elisa, la joven dio un paso al frente y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo:

_Elisa ya es suficiente tu no tienes ningún derecho a acusar de nada a Candy, tu menos que nadie, eres una víbora que solo busca herir a los demás, si alguien es culpable de la separación de Candy y Terry eres tu.

La joven soltó una carcajada corta en tono de asombro y miro a Annie con los ojos abierto ante la sorpresa de ver a la huérfana defender a su amiga de tal modo, al parecer la mosquita muerta había reaccionado.

_ ¿Yo? No seas ridícula Annie, yo salve en esa ocasión la reputación de tu querida amiga Candy y también la de Terruce, pues ella desde un principio se dedico a meter al chico en problemas, ella y nadie mas que ella es la única culpable, nada tenia que ir a buscar a New York , me constan que estaba al tanto de la relación de Terry y Susana pero aun así ella insistió en ir a perturbar la tranquilidad del joven para dejarlo después desolado y sumido en el alcohol eres una desgracia Candy, eres una desgracia para todos aquellos que se enamoran de ti.

Le decía Elisa a Annie mientras se ladeaba hacia Candy y le dedicaba un ademan con la mano derecha en tono de desprecio.

En ese momento Albert no se aguanto más y tomando a Elisa por el brazo sin poder evitar mirarla con rabia y desprecio le dijo:

_ Tú no sabes nada, así que es mejor que te vayas y me veo en la obligación de pedirte que no regreses a esta casa nunca más.

_ ¡Albert! Por favor déjala, le dijo Candy al joven que por fin había encontrado su voz.

La joven miraba sin poder ocultar el dolor en sus ojos pero tampoco quería que su amigo se rebajara al nivel de Elisa, a quien mirando directamente a los ojos sin demostrar el menor temor le dijo:

_ Escuche en silencio cada una de tus palabras Elisa y no tengo nada que decirte, solo que ojala algún día no sientas en carne propia la crueldad con la que hoy me azotas.

La mujer estaba feliz al ver que había cumplido con su objetivo logro herir a Candy en donde mas le dolía, Annie Britter quien la miraba con indignación y resentimiento, veía, en los ojos de Elisa que destellaba un resplandor perverso, sonreía con maldad y su cara irradiaba crueldad.

Emilia Elroy quien había observado la escena desde un rincón no podía concebir que Elisa demostrara tan abiertamente su odio por Candy, las damas jamás deben comportarse de tal manera. La mujer con su habitual seriedad intervino para dirigirse a la muchacha:

_Elisa, lamento decirte que estoy de acuerdo con mi sobrino, hay ciertas cosas que deben ser tratadas con delicadeza eso lo debería saber una dama, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa.

_Pero Tía ¿Usted también se va a poner a favor de la hospiciana?

La actitud de la anciana tomo por sorpresa a la joven, esta perdió su sonrisa de triunfo por unos segundo y le mostro, que sus palabras la habían ofendido.

_Ya me escuchaste Elisa no tengo nada mas que decir.

Dijo la mujer en mi mismo tono de voz frio y severo, sin reflejar ningún tipo de sentimientos en su rostro.

_Esta bien, me voy, se nota que Candy tiene sus artes para ganarse a las personas lastima que al final termina arruinándole la vida.

Albert le dedico una mirada tan fría que la joven no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, salió de la casa, pero en lugar de sentirse humillada se sentía victoriosa.

Albert tomo a Candy por la mano sin decir palabra, su rostro reflejaba confusión estaba molesto por la actitud de Elisa y en sus ojos mostraban una dureza que Candy nunca antes había observado. Cuando el joven volvió para mirarla a los ojos su actitud cambio, expresando esa ternura característica que él le dedicaba, la joven le dijo:

_Estoy bien Albert, no te preocupes por favor, pero quisiera descansar un poco.

Era evidente que las palabras de Elisa habían derribado los esfuerzos de Candy, por mostrarse tranquila ese día.

Archie quien tampoco entendía como una persona podía ser tan cruel como lo había sido Elisa, camino hacia la muchacha.

_Candy, toma es de la misma especie de Dulce Candy, le dijo Archie entregándole una hermosa rosa blanca, la joven le dedico una media sonrisa a su amigo y mirando a Annie le dijo:

_Gracias, estoy feliz de tenerlos de amigos, con estas ultimas palabras Candy de marcho subiendo las escaleras con lentitud sintiendo las miradas sobre su espalda.

Los jóvenes respondieron en silencio, la vieron subir los últimos peldaños, sin dejar de sentirse impotentes ante lo ocurrido.

Ya en el pasillo y sabiéndose sola la joven corrió a su habitación, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si al mismo tiempo que dos lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sin abrir los ojos la joven intento tomar aire, su rostro se encontraba preso de muchos sentimientos, rabia, dolor, tristeza, impotencia, Candy se lanzo a su cama e intento ahogar su llanto entre las almohadas.

En la casa de los Leagan se estaba decidiendo el futuro de alguien más.

_Sr. Leagan es para mí un verdadero honor que usted acceda concederme la mano de su hermosa hija Elisa, ella es una deslumbrante joya y le puedo asegurar que hare hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz.

Le decía el Sr. Wells quien se encontraba sentado en un hermoso mueble de piel, con un trago de Whisky en la mano mientras su rostro reflejaba la satisfacción de un niño ante un juguete nuevo.

_ Sr. Wells, mi hija es el tesoro más grande que poseo y es precisamente por la confianza que le tengo, que le concedo sin miramientos la mano de Elisa.

El Sr. Leagan estaba al otro lado del escritorio sentado en su silla favorita, observando con detenimiento los movimientos de su interlocutor.

_Desde que mi amada esposa Jane murió pensé que el mundo no deparaba para mí nada más, pero los ojos de su hija me recuerdan tanto a los de ella, que no me quedo duda que llegaría a amarla profundamente.

El hombre se perdía en sus propios recuerdo sin perder la sonrisa de saberse tan afortunado.

_Confió en que así será, Elisa es una chica educada en los mejores colegios, además de los cuidados de mi esposa también conto con el adiestramiento de la Honorable Emilia Elroy Andley.

Continuaba el Sr. Leagan sin perder su seriedad.

_A demás de poseedora de una gran belleza, eso es magnifico en toda mujer.

Cuando Elisa llego a su casa no cabía en si de tanta felicidad, su rostro se encontraba iluminado por una amplia sonrisa, había logrado vengarse de Candy de la mejor manera, que mas se podía esperar de la vida, ahora su eterna rival seguro se encontraba sumida en sus remordimientos y culpándose por lo sucedido a Terry y lo peor de todos es que ya no existía manera de librase de ese peso.

En ese momento llego la Sra. Leagan y mirando a su hija la llamo:

_Elisa, serias tan amable de venir un momento al despacho de tu padre por favor.

_Claro madre. Dijo la joven aun sin poder deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro.

Antes de entrar la madre tomo a la muchacha por la mano y le dijo:

_Hija tu padre y yo necesitamos que nos escuches sin hacer ningún comentario por el momento solo limítate a escuchar después podrás expresarte, pero por ahora has lo posible por mantenerte calmada.

_ ¿Ocurre algo madre? Me preocupas. Le decía la joven quien se había puesto seria ante la actitud de la madre.

_Nada, nada hija solo has lo que te pido por favor. Le decía sin mostrar mas sentimientos, la joven asintió en silencio. Pero consiente que algo mas estaba sucediendo su madre pocas veces se veía tan reservada, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez era solo su imaginación.

Cuando entraron al despacho se encontraron con el Sr. Wells quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas y conversaba muy amenamente con el padre de la chica. Los hombres se levantaron para recibir a las damas, el Sr. Wells tuvo especial trato con la joven, a la cual tomo de la mano para darle un beso, en sus ojos había un brillo especial que Elisa no logro entender en ese instante.

_Es un placer volver a verla Srta. Leagan. Le dijo el hombre a la joven dándole un beso en la mano. Elisa no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo tanto recibió con agrado el alago del hombre.

_Por favor, Sr. Wells, usted siempre tan galante, el placer es de nosotros.

Le respondió la joven mirando al hombre con su característica picardía y desenvolvimiento.

El hombre le dedico una amplia sonrisa a la muchacha. Al fin el Sr. Leagan tomo la palabra.

_Hija, seguramente tu madre te habrá comentado que tenemos algo de suma importancia que informarte. La joven asintió en silencio y el padre continuo:

_Como veras hoy contamos con la presencia en la casa del Sr. Frank Wells, quien es mi amigo personal y socio, bien el Sr. Wells ha llegado hasta mi para solicitar una audiencia con la intención de pedir tu mano. Mientras el padre de la joven decía esto su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, su carácter era totalmente formal.

Antes esta palabras Elisa no pudo evitar su sorpresa, no podía creer lo que su padre decía, claro no había nada de que preocuparse seguramente él había rechazado la oferta y la llamaba a ella solo para hacerla consiente de la importancia que tenia dentro de la sociedad, no todos los días un hombre de la talla del Sr. Wells proponía matrimonio.

_Yo no he podido menos que sentirme honrado ante tal petición, como comprenderás esta petición es todo lo que una chica puede anhelar, por lo tanto he decido concederle tu mano en matrimonio.

Elisa quedo petrificada ante lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, no podía creer que la haya comprometido con un hombre que le doblaba la edad, esto era absurdo y lo peor de todo la decisión ya estaba tomada por la actitud de su madre antes de entrar al despacho, ¿Como pudieron hacerme algo así? Pensaba la joven mientras su rostro perdía ligeramente el color.

_ ¿No estas contenta hija? le dijo el padre sacándola de sus pensamientos. La joven dirigió la mirada hacia su madre, la cual hacia de manera suplicante.

_Este…he, Si padre solo que no estaba preparada para tan inesperada noticia, como comprenderás no he tenido mucho trato con el Sr. Wells. Hablo la joven aun sin salir de su asombro.

Se apresuro a decir el hombre, mirando a la chica con preocupación y ternura.

_No debe preocuparse por eso Srta. No tengo ninguna intención de apresurar nuestro matrimonio, estoy dispuesto a concederle el tiempo necesario, para poder conocernos.

Elisa solo bajo la mirada haciendo una pequeña reverencia, acataría las ordenes de su madre pero hasta allí, apenas el vejete saliera hablaría muy claro con sus padres pensó la joven.

La conversación duro mas o menos una hora, la joven ya no soportaba la presencia del hombre que la miraba con mucha insistencia, era realmente desagradable, ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? tendría la edad de la Tía abuela.

Después de que despidieron al hombre en la puerta. Elisa se paro frente a sus padres y soltó una carcajada.

_ Ahora si díganme cual es la broma, para reírnos todos juntos. Le dijo la joven a sus padres mirándolos con ojos incrédulos.

_No entiendo a lo que te refieres Elisa. Le dijo el hombre con su habitual seriedad.

_ ¡Por Dios, Padre! A que mas, a lo de la absurda idea del matrimonio ¿No me digas que es enserio lo del compromiso? Aun con un tono de burla. Pero ya en sus ojos se empezaba a observar algo parecido a la desesperación.

El hombre miro a su hija seriamente y le dijo.

_No veo de que te ríes, estoy hablando totalmente enserio, el Sr. Wells vino hasta acá a pedirme tu mano y yo accedí gustosamente.

_Padre no te das cuenta que ese Sr. Podría ser mi abuelo. Como tomaron esa decisión sin consultarme, mamá dime que no es cierto. Decía Elisa ahora en tono suplicante.

_Elisa, hija trata de calmarte por favor. La mujer trataba en lo posible de mantener la calma y miraba a su hija sin permitirse contradecir a su esposo.

_ ¡Pero madre! Dijo la joven con los ojos humedecidos, _No me pueden obligar a casarme con ese hombre.

_Hija la decisión ya esta tomada y no hay vuelta atrás, todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien algún día no los vas a agradecer.

_Que le voy a agradecer, que me destruyan la vida. Decía Elisa esta vez con el rostro bañado por las lagrimas.

El padre soltó una carcajada y dijo:

_Por favor hija no seas tan dramática, la jóvenes como tu no saben nada de la vida, el Sr. Wells es un excelente partido, no tienes idea de cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar.

_Piensa hija en todas las cosas que vas a tener le dijo la Sra. Leagan. Tratando de calmarla acercándose a la joven para tomarla del brazo.

Esta se soltó y con una mirada fría les grito:

_ ¡No me interesa todo lo que pueda tener, no me voy a casar con ese viejo! Subió las escaleras corriendo y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

Candy se había quedado dormida, estaba envuelta entre sus sabanas aun con la ropa puesta y se daba vuelta de vez en cuando.

Candy debes arrodillarte para pedir perdón… di que te equivocaste… la joven estaba soñando, Elisa estaba deleitándose con su dolor, entre mas humillaba a la chica, mas feliz se le veía, su mirada era fría, llena de maldad… Realmente tú eres una muy buena chica Candy… los ojos de Anthony de un hermoso azul cielo, le sonreían y la hacían sentirse segura, protegida… creo que la felicidad de cada uno no pueden darla los demás es algo que debe construirlo uno mismo con su propio esfuerzo y solo Dios puede ayudar… Si debo lograr la felicidad por mi misma.

La joven se despertó, seguramente Ángela había entrado sin hacer ruido y encendió la chimenea pues el cuarto se encontraba acogedoramente tibio, algunos destellos del fuego se mezclaban con la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas que estaban sin cerrar del todo, la muchacha se quedo un rato tendida sobre su cama observando el techo de su habitación mientras recordaba el sueño que había tenido, fue tan real, ver a Anthony de nuevo, escuchar su voz, era algo extraño pero desde la muerte de Terry los sueños con él se habían vuelto mas recurrente, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el leve crujido de los leños ardiendo, mientras se consumían lentamente.

Entre recuerdos de su niñez, de todas las humillaciones y desprecios que había recibido de Elisa Leagan, su rostro reflejaba cierta tranquilidad, cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo de nuevo dormida.

Cuando la joven despertó la luz apenas se filtraba por las cortinas, seguramente el sol hoy no saldría, había dormido con la ropa que traía puesta del viaje, aunque no tenia mucha prisa pensó que era mas prudente entrar a darse una ducha y así evitar que Ángela la viera en ese estado, lo mas probable es que se lo comunicara a Albert.

Candy camino hasta su baño se despojo de la ropa que llevaba, se observo en el espejo esta vez había algo en ella que la llenaba de esperanza y el decía que sin importar lo que pasara ella debía continuar, jamás se dejaría vencer.

Después de un momento la mucama toco la puerta.

_Puede pasar. Dijo Candy mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, distraídamente.

_Buenos días Srta. Veo que ya esta casi lista, si desea le traigo el desayuno, Decía la mujer mientras acomodaba algunos vestidos de Candy.

Candy se volvió para mirar a la joven y le dijo:

_Buenos días Ángela, la verdad prefiero desayunar en la terraza ¿Albert se fue a la oficina ya? Pregunto Candy mientras se encaminaba hasta donde se encontraban los vestidos que Ángela había sacado del closet.

_No Srta. El Sr. Todavía se encuentra en la casa. Le informaba mientras ayudaba a la joven con el corsé.

_Perfecto, por favor ayúdame a terminar con esto rápido necesito hablar con Albert. Le decía Candy mientras se colocaba el vestido, en tonos morado y lila que había seleccionado.

Cuando bajo ya Albert se encontraba en la terraza, leyendo los periódicos como de costumbre con su habitual tranquilidad, Candy se acerco hasta él y colocándole una mano en el hombro le dijo:

_Buenos días, Albert. Tomo asiento junto al joven y le esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

El rostro del joven se ilumino a ver la actitud de la muchacha, esperaba que después de lo ocurrido Candy se sumiera de nuevo en la depresión que la había agobiado durante los últimos meses, pero al parecer la joven había amanecido con un buen semblante.

_Buenos días Candy ¿Cómo amaneces? Le dijo el joven tomándola por la mano y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

_Bien la verdad, descanse mucho anoche, ni siquiera note la presencia de Ángela cuando entro a encender la chimenea. Dijo la joven observando el jardín que se encontraba totalmente desprovisto de verdor, pero que aun así no dejaba de ser hermoso.

_Ella me comento que te encontrabas dormida. Le dijo el joven mientras le ofrecía una taza de café. La joven respondió en silencio. Luego alzo la vista para mirar al joven directamente a los ojos.

_ Albert la verdad necesitaba pedirte un gran favor. La cara de Candy reflejaba una seriedad inusual, el joven le hiso un ademan con la mano indicándole que hablara.

_Lo que te quiero pedir es algo bastante complicado, pero te ruego me comprendas. La chica observando que tenia toda la atención del joven continuo _ No es un secreto para nadie que estos últimos meses han sido muy complicados para todos, tu tienes mucha responsabilidad con el papel que ejerces dentro de la familia y lo ultimo que deseo es agregarte mas peso, no quiero sentir que soy una preocupación mas para ti, no es justo que los demás tengan que detener sus vidas solo porque a mi me cueste un poco continuar con la mía. Albert observaba a Candy escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras de la joven pero sin poder entender hacia donde quería llegar la muchacha, por otra parte la mirada de la joven dejaba ver vergüenza, suplica, decisión, Candy trataba desesperadamente de explicarle las emociones que la embargaban.

_ Candy entiendo lo que me quieres decir, solo pídeme lo que necesites sabes que estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo.

_ Albert… yo… yo quiero. La joven titubeaba mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas.

_Yo quiero… la verdad, necesito volver al trabajo. Candy sintió una especie de liberación cuando termino la frase y busco desesperadamente con los ojos la reacción de su amigo. Albert se encontraba tranquilo, miro a la joven en silencio por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, después inclinándose un poco para mirar en los hermosos ojos de Candy le dijo:

_ Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, si esa es tu decisión yo no tengo nada en contra de ello, Candy tu has demostrado ser una mujer madura, fuerte y capaz de afrontar tus decisiones desde que eras una niña.

La chica se acerco más al joven para abrazarlo.

_Albert la verdad no se que hubiese hecho sin ti, eres la persona mas especial que he conocido en la vida, muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Le dijo la joven dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que Albert no veía desde hacia mucho.

_Solo necesito que me des un tiempo para poder comunicárselo a la Tía, ella no estará de acuerdo con tu decisión, espero que a la larga termine entendiendo tu inquietud o al menos la acepte.

Le dijo el joven colocándose serio por un instante, Candy lo miro con la ceño fruncido.

_Tienes razón no había pensado en eso, si deseas yo misma puedo hablar con ella y exponerle todo, no quiero que te veas envuelto en una situación incomoda por mi culpa. Albert se apresuro a decir volviendo el rostro a la chica.

_No Candy por favor, para mi no es un inconveniente además ambos sabemos que en estos asuntos es mejor que yo sea el que hable con ella, al parecer es menos intransigente conmigo que con el resto de las personas. La muchacha miro a su amigo y después de un minuto le dijo:

_Eso es porque eres su consentido, dedicándole otra vez una sonrisa a Albert _ Al igual que Anthony tu tienes un corazón bondadoso y te ganas el cariño de todas las personas a tu alrededor y la Tía abuela no puede ser la excepción. El joven miro a la muchacha un poco divertido ante la apreciación y tomándola de la mano le dijo:

_Entonces tu también serás su consentida dentro de poco, ya veras como ella terminara dándose cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres Candy, la joven abrazo a su amigo, con este cambio de animo Albert y Candy continuaron su conversación repasando los planes del viaje a el Hogar de Pony, las compras de los regalos y el regreso de Candy al trabajo.

Esa mañana Elisa Leagan despertó con los ojos hinchados, había llorado hasta altas horas de la noche se quedo dormida con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando la empleada que le hacia compañía había subido para notificarle que la cena estaba lista, la joven le había gritado que no bajaría a comer, que no lo haría ni ahora ni nunca, la desolación era palpable en su rostro, debajo de sus ojos se podía ver un par de sombras oscura propias del trasnocho, la mirada siempre altiva y jovial hoy se encontraba apagada, su tez se veía mas pálida que de costumbre, su cabello caía en descuido sobre sus hombros, en conclusión no tenia la apariencia de una mujer que recibiera la noticia de su boda con un hombre multimillonario, muy por el contrario Elisa se sentía como si hubiese sido condenada a la horca, en ese momento un suave toque en la puerta la hiso sobresaltarse, la joven miro pero se quedo en silencio, segundos después otro toque, al fin la joven se digno a responder.

_ ¿Quien es? Con la voz enronquecida y a prácticamente a gritos.

_ Disculpe Srta. Su madre me envió a decirle que desea que la acompañe a desayunar, dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta apenas, con evidente nerviosismo.

_ Pues dile a mi madre que no pienso bajar, que no quiero ver a nadie y que no me moleste, respondió la joven a gritos y lanzando el cepillo que tenia en las manos.

Momentos después entro la Sra. Leagan sin previo aviso a la habitación en actitud molesta.

_Elisa se puede saber ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Pregunto la mujer en tono imperativo.

_ Le dije a la maldita mucama que no quería ver a nadie, respondió la mujer a gritos ante la pregunta de su madre.

_Pues a mi no me importa lo que hayas dicho, a mí me vas a tener que ver te guste o no soy tu madre, me debes respeto y obediencia, dijo la mujer mirando a su hija con firmeza, la joven se paro frente a esta de forma desafiante y le dijo:

_Pues yo soy tu hija es verdad y como tal me debes consideración, ¿Cómo es posible que tu y mi padre quieran venderme al mejor postor? y lo peor que tomen una decisión así sin consultarme, te puedo asegurar que hay muchos hombres mil veces mejores deseando que sea su esposa, ¿Por qué mi padre me hace esto? La joven apenas se podía mantener en pie y las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos.

_Hija, por favor tienes que entender que tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti, el Sr. Wells es un hombre honorable, un caballero, esta vez la mirada de la mujer se suavizo y tomo las manos de la muchacha, esta trato de abrir la boca para protestar pero la Sra. Leagan se apresuro a agregar:

_ Tu eres una joven hermosa Elisa y nosotros no dudamos que tengas grandes prospecto para esposos, el detalle esta en que ellos te puedan ofrecer lo que el Sr. Wells te brinda y no hablo solamente de los bienes materiales hablo también de la posición, de la devoción que el hombre te dedica, hija en la vida lo principal es sentirse segura y eso precisamente es lo que él te ofrece a ti.

El rostro de Elisa se había relajado pero no había dejado de llorar sus manos aun estaba tensas, bajo la mirada y después de un momento le dijo:

_Madre yo no quiero a ese hombre, ni siquiera me siento atraída hacia él, me parece repulsivo, yo podría ser su hija, por favor entiéndeme, Elisa miraba a su madre con ojos suplicantes, la mujer camino hasta la ventana, después de unos minutos de silencio se volvió hacia su hija y le dijo:

_Elisa los matrimonios no se basan en la atracción física o en las falsas ilusiones de un romance, esas cosas son pasajeras, por lo tanto no son buenas para formar un hogar, después de que los años pasen y el físico se pierda y el amor se vuelva costumbre te vas a encontrar desdichada y vacía hija, lo mejor para construir un hogar es el respeto, la confianza, la seguridad esas son la bases que todo matrimonio debe tener, la mujer miraba Elisa sin mostrar en sus ojos duda o tristeza, la joven se acerco y le pregunto:

_Eso quiere decir que ¿Cuando te casaste con mi padre no lo amabas? Dijo la joven con actitud desafiante.

_Yo no he dicho eso Elisa, solo que no puedes basar tu vida solo en el amor y por favor no trates de llevar esta conversación a otro lado, yo quería desayunar contigo y explicarte la situación, escuchar tu opinión y entre las dos tratar de encontrar una solución en la que todos salgamos beneficiados, la mirada de la mujer se había vuelto dura de nuevo, era evidente que no dejaría que su hija la viese flaquear, Elisa por su parte se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama y escuchaba las palabras de su madre sin mirarla, después de unos segundos se volvió y le dijo:

_Yo tengo la solución para que todos salgamos beneficiados, habla con mi padre, has que rompa ese absurdo compromiso y te prometo que si quiere casarme yo lo aceptare sin oponerme pero con alguien mas joven, yo no me merezco esto madre. La voz de la joven estaba cargada de ruego y rabia al mismo tiempo.

_Elisa ya tu padre le dio la palabra al Sr. Wells sabes que eso que pides es imposible, ya es una decisión tomada, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles, esta vez la mujer suavizo la voz y la mirada acercándose a Elisa se coloco frente a esta. La joven evitando que la madre la tocara se levanto rápidamente y con los ojos llenos de ira le dijo:

_ ¿Las cosas difíciles? Ustedes no tienen idea que lo que puedo hacer, no mamá no pondré las cosas difíciles hare que sean insoportables, eso lo puedes tener por seguro.

_Esta bien si esa es tu ultima palabra y no quieres entrar en razón, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, lo único que yo te puedo asegurar es que tu padre ya tomo una decisión y no la cambiara por nada del mundo, ya no esta en sus manos hacerlo, tendrás que casarte. La mujer salió de la habitación con la misma actitud con la que entro dejando a la joven hecha un mar de furia lanzando objetos y pegando gritos como una fiera.

Las ultimas luces del día arrancaban pequeños destellos a los arboles cubierto de nieve, ya había pasado la primera nevada, el suelo estaba casi completamente cubierto solo en algunos lugares se podía observar el característico tono marrón que toma la tierra húmeda, aunque la habitación se encontraba tibia gracias a los leños que se consumían en la chimenea, el frio podía bien calar hasta los huesos, Elisa miraba a través de la ventana el paisaje, sin embargo su mirada estaba ausente como si su mente vagara sin rumbo especifico, sentada en un gran sillón forrado con telas persas, la joven llevaba puesta la bata que acostumbraba a usar para dormir y un abrigo de terciopelo bastante grueso para mantenerla caliente, un suave toque en la puerta la hiso regresar a la realidad, la joven miro con cara de fastidio y dijo:

_ ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¿Acaso la gente en esta casa se volvió estúpida? En ese momento la puerta se abrió y su hermano se asomo.

_Pues a mí me da igual lo que quieras necesito hablar contigo, con estas palabras Neil atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba la joven, mirándola le dijo:

_ ¡Vaya hermanita! De verdad, estas, hecha un completo desastre, la voz de su hermano era una provocación, la joven lo miro desafiante respondiéndole:

_Pues no pretendo cambiar hasta tanto nuestros padres no desistan de casarme con ese viejo asqueroso. El joven tomo asiento en un sillón cercano a su hermana.

_Elisa ya llevas varios días aquí encerrada y no has logrado nada, al contrario papá esta mas decidió que nunca a cumplir con su palabra, esta actitud tuya solo ha conseguido que todo el mundo piense que eres una loca, las cosas afuera siguen igual nada se ha detenido, van a esperar que pases las fiestas para anunciar tu compromiso, Neil observaba a Elisa con cierta tristeza, pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas. La mujer se volvió para observarlo directamente a los ojos, tomándolo de las manos le dijo:

_Por favor Neil tienes que ayudarme, te lo suplico, mis padres están locos, tu tienes que ayudarme a convencerlos para que cambien de idea, los ojos de Elisa estaban hinchados seguramente había pasado horas llorando, el muchacho se levanto del asiento y camino hasta la ventana, después de unos minutos hablo:

_Elisa eso es imposible, si tu no te casas con el Sr. Wells nos estarías llevando a la quiebra, ese hombre fue el principal inversionista del negocio en el cual nuestro padre tiene puesta todas las esperanzas, si rompen el compromiso este se sentirá ofendido y le quitara todo el apoyo.

La chica se levanto y caminando para estar frente a su hermano le dijo:

_ ¿Entonces yo soy el pago en agradecimiento? ¿Yo soy la que se debe sacrificar para que la familia salga a flote? Pregunto la joven indignada, la mirada de Neil solo le confirmaba sus preguntas, Elisa le volvió la espalda a su hermano y camino hasta el tocador, el muchacho la siguió con la mirada.

_No debes sentirte mal, no es tan malo como parece. La joven soltó una carcajada.

_ ¡No! Según ustedes debo sentirme alagada, no todos los días una mujer es vendida a un hombre de la talla del viejo Wells, la voz estaba cargada de ira y resentimiento _Déjame preguntarte algo querido hermano ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir cuando me toque acostarme con ese hombre? ¿Cuándo tengas que permitir sus caricias, sus besos, que me toque a su antojo? ¿Crees acaso que puede existir algo en él que logre atraerme?

Neil miraba sorprendido a Elisa era cierto que él sabia que su hermana no era una santa, nunca la había escuchado hablar así de un hombre, en ese momento tuvo que bajar la mirada, no podía soportar la dureza que había en los ojos de la chica.

_Nunca imagine que desearas casarte por amor, siempre mencionabas los autos, las casas y los millones de los hombres que te atraían, jamás sus sentimientos o sus atributos, pensé que te sentirías satisfecha ante la propuesta de matrimonio del Sr. Wells dijo el joven mirando de nuevo a la chica.

_Y no te equivocas, jamás pensé en enamorarme, pero al menos planeaba disfrutar de la vida de casada con un hombre que además de beneficios me ofreciera placer, yo no soy una piedra Neil y el viejo Wells solo puede brindarme beneficios económicos a parte de eso lo que me provoca es nausea, la joven se veía alterada cada vez que mencionaba el nombre del viejo, Neil se sentó de nuevo y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Elisa se había parado al lado del gran ventanal, se apoyaba en la pared, tenía las manos cruzadas al frente y los ojos cerrados.

_Lamento no tener los medios para ayudarte, en actitud de derrota, la joven abrió los ojos y camino hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, colocándose de rodillas frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos le dijo:

_Si los tienes Neil, solo tienes que ir hasta la casa de los Andley y pedirle al Tío que le preste el dinero a mi padre para que pague la deuda del viejo, Elisa miraba con ojos suplicantes a su hermano, el sorprendido ante lo que su hermana le pedía no sabia que responder, ella lo vio dudar y se apresuro a decir, _ Estoy segura que el Tío Williams no se negara, él aprecia mucho a mi padre, ¡Por favor, Neil! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! La muchacha tomo de las manos a su hermano obligándolo a mirarla.

_Elisa sabes bien que mi padre le debe mucho dinero a los Andley y no permitiría que este le preste un centavo más, le dijo Neil sin poder aceptar la petición de su hermana.

_Él no tiene porque enterarse, solo tu y yo lo sabremos al menos los primeros días, cuando ya Williams le haya otorgado el prestamos yo misma me presento ante el viejo Wells y rompo el compromiso lanzándole su sucio dinero sin temor de que haga algo que pueda dañarnos, la joven se sentía muy segura de cada una de sus palabras pero esta no terminaban de convencer a Neil, el muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin decir palabra, después de unos minutos miro a Elisa que se encontraba de pie.

_Lo que me pides es muy difícil, en primer lugar sabes lo desagradable que me resulta Williams Andley y también que el sentimiento es reciproco, además él no me daría ni un centavo sin antes consultarlo con papá.

La joven se vio de nuevo presa de la desesperación, pero miro a su hermano y le dijo:

_Plantéale el caso dile que mi padre se ha visto obligado a ceder mi mano a este viejo y que tu recurres a él en vista de que mi padre esta muy avergonzado por la situación que atraviesa, yo se muy bien que él no se negara aunque me odie por lastimar a su adorada Candy no se negara. Neil miraba a su hermana pero en el fondo sabia que todo lo que esta pedía era imposible.

_Una vez te dije que te ibas a arrepentir de hacerle daño a Candy y te reíste de mí, ahora tu única salvación esta en las manos de ella. Elisa exploto mirando a su hermano con verdadera ira le dijo:

_Esa estúpida no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, tu vas a hablar con el Tío, es él quien tiene el dinero que nos puede salvar, ella solo se encarga de entretenerlo en la cama, pero en los negocios no tiene nada que ver.

Elisa toco un punto vulnerable en su hermano, el joven no pudo evitar contestar el comentario mal sano de la chica, su mirada era igual de fría que la de ella.

_Pues espero que lo que acabas de decir de Candy no sea cierto porque si es así, puedes irte olvidando de tu plan maestro, ¿Acaso crees que ella permitirá que Williams te ayude después de todo lo que le has hecho? Serias muy ilusa hermanita si crees que Candy teniendo algún poder sobre él no pueda convencerlo de que te deje abandonada a tu suerte.

La joven miro con tal crudeza que si sus ojos pudieran matar ya este estaría muerto, pero debía admitir que Neil tenia razón.

_ ¡Por mil demonios! Hasta esa estúpida hospiciana tiene mejor suerte que yo, no puede ser posible que ella se desenvuelva delante de todos como una Andley tan campante y no se vea sometida a la humillación de ser vendida a un viejo asqueroso, todo el mundo va a murmurar de este matrimonio, todos van a decir que fue entregada como pago, la joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Neil que se encontraba sentado mirándola se aventuro a decir:

_Tal vez si hablo primero con Candy y le explico tu situación ella nos ayude a convencer a Williams, Elisa rompió en una carcajada.

_Ahora el iluso pareces ser tu querido hermano, ¿Crees que Candy nos ayudara después de todo lo que le hemos hecho? ¿Después de que yo le dije que ella era la culpable de la muerte de Terry? De verdad que has perdido la razón, eso es absolutamente imposible. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de cinismo y resentimiento, su mirada era fría camino de nuevo hasta su tocador y se sentó, mirándose en el espejo dijo:

_ ¿Todo es mi culpa verdad? Yo provoque el interés en el viejo Wells, yo lo incite con mis juegos, tu me lo advertiste pero yo no pude verlo, quería ser admirada, ser deseada, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la joven sin ningún control, Neil se sintió mal por la situación que esta vivía pero no podía decir que se equivocaba, Elisa estimulo toda esta situación y ahora no encontraba como escapar de ella, camino hasta donde su hermana se detuvo detrás de ella y colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros le dijo:

_Voy a hablar con Williams pero no te aseguro nada, la joven se volvió a su hermano con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.

_No te preocupes tu solo tienes que hablarle de la situación y él accederá estoy segura. El chico la miraba y sentía que tal vez su hermana tenía razón.

_Solo espero que él no sea rencoroso y haya olvidado los agravios que le has hecho a Candy, decía Neil en tono serio.

_La verdad no me interesa lo que sienta por ella, ni mucho menos me arrepiento de todo lo que le hice, ella es una mosca muerta y se merece eso y mas, ha sabido adueñarse de la gente utilizando quien sabe que tipo de artimañas, hasta a ti te tiene embrujado, dijo Elisa antes de que pudiera detenerse, sabia bien que ese tema era delicado. El joven sintió de nuevo la estocada y se volvió enseguida para tratar de ocultar su reacción de la mirada de Elisa.

_Yo se muy bien en donde estoy parado Elisa no es necesario que hagas ese tipo de comentarios, la muchacha se levanto y caminando hasta donde se encontraba su hermano lo abrazo tomándolo por la cintura.

_Lo se muy bien, disculpa es solo que aun no entiendo que le ven todos a esa mujer es tan simple, carece de elegancia, de belleza, de gracia, Neil se soltó del abrazo de Elisa y volviéndose le dijo:

_Es una buena persona y aunque tu ego no te deje admitirlo es muy hermosa, yo no pude verlo antes, por tu afán de hacerme odiarla, ese interés tuyo en poseer todo lo que ella tenia, si pudieras verla de modo en que yo la veo ahora, es tan distinta a todo lo que veía antes, Neil se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, pero no podía ver a Elisa a los ojos, miraba a todos lados esquivando a su hermana, esta después de un rato lo obligo a mirarla y le dedico una sonrisa de malicia.

_Yo pensé que solo querías llevártela a la cama, pero veo que me equivoque te enamoraste de la huérfana Neil, tú también, esta vez la joven no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la actitud de su hermano, este solo se limito a mirarla con antipatía, después de unos minutos le dijo:

_Voy a hacer lo que me pediste, aunque la verdad no se si te merezcas la ayuda de alguien Elisa, eres cruel, no tienes el menor sentido de compasión o solidaridad con nadie ni siquiera con tu familia.

La joven lo miro sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

_Te equivocas hermanito, claro que lo tengo, pero también tengo sentido común y se muy bien que si Candy dejo a Terry a quien se suponía amaba por Williams Andley, dudo que te haga caso a ti y muchos menos si se entera que estamos casi en la quiebra, es mas tengo una idea, que tal vez resulte mas brillante ¿Por qué no le presentamos a Candy al viejo Wells? Con la suerte que tiene para que todos se enamoren de ella es muy probable que este se vuelva loco por la huérfana y me deje a mi en paz, la joven evidentemente se divertía haciendo sentir incomodo a su hermano, el muchacho salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra y lanzando la puerta al cerrarla, obviamente los comentarios de Elisa lo habían perturbado.

Al día siguiente Neil Leagan llego temprano a la mansión Andley, no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior y aun no estaba seguro de su papel en todo este asunto, no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que esto acarrearía si su padre se llegaba a enterar de los planes de Elisa, la verdad nunca fue muy valiente que se diga y en especial cuando se trataba de su padre, el hombre aunque de carácter apacible podía llegar a ser implacable cuando se le desautorizaba, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la enorme puerta de la casa, toco dos veces después de unos minutos salió el mayordomo para recibirlo.

_Buenos días Sr. Leagan

_Buenos días, he venido a solicitar una audiencia con Williams Andley.

El hombre lo hiso pasar hasta el salón y en tono solemne le dijo:

_Lamento informarle que el Sr. Andley salió de viaje esta mañana muy temprano Sr.

El joven miro al hombre en silencio y después de unos minutos le pregunto:

_ ¿Sabe cuando regresa? Dijo el joven mientras miraba como buscando algo, el hombre le respondió en el mismo tono.

_La verdad no lo se Sr. Leagan, el joven dudo por unos segundos antes de hacer la próxima pregunta.

_ ¿La Srta. Andley esta en la casa? Dijo el joven que aun seguía buscando con la mirada, el hombre alzo una ceja en señal de extrañeza y respondió.

_Si señor la Srta. Se encuentra en la casa ¿Desea usted hablar con ella? Neil titubeo y después respondió

_No… no por favor no la moleste, yo venia para tratar un asunto muy importante con Williams.

_Tal vez la Srta. Le pueda ofrecer la información que usted necesita, ella se despidió del Sr. Seguramente este le dijo cuando volvía, agrego el hombre.

Neil miro por un momento al mayordomo, la idea de ver a Candy resultaba demasiado tentadora, mas sin embargo él sabía muy bien que si se anunciaba ella no lo recibiría, pero bien valía la pena arriesgarse, el joven se volvió para mirar de nuevo al hombre que esperaba su respuesta y le dijo:

_Pensándolo bien me parece mejor hablar con la Srta. Seria usted tan amable de decirle que estoy aquí y quisiera conversar con ella de un asunto de suma importancia.

_Por supuesto espere por favor ya le aviso a la Srta. El hombre salió del salón con un paso moderado, Neil se frotaba las manos, no podía entender porque estaba tan nervioso, era una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y temor, lo mas seguro es que ella se negara a recibirlo, minutos después el mayordomo regresaba al salón, los ojos de Neil no pudieron ocultar la decepción.

_La Srta. Ha dicho que lo recibirá si es tan amable de acompañarme. Dijo el hombre encaminándose hacia la terraza que da al jardín, el chico no podía aun salir de su asombro, cuando llego Candy se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas, tenia puesto un hermoso vestido azul oscuro con diminutas flores blancas bordadas, su cabellos se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo, su tez blanca era realmente hermosa y hacia desaparecer todo el paisaje a su alrededor, cuando sintió la presencia del joven se volvió para mirarlo a la cara, sus ojos de un verde maravilloso lo miraron sin la menor señal de sentimiento alguno, con un ademan le pidió que tomara asiento, después de unos segundo hablo:

_Buenos días Neil, me dijo Arthur que necesitabas hablar conmigo, bueno tu dirás. La voz de la joven era fría y su actitud distante, sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar el muchacho pensó que seria mejor cumplir con la normas de protocolo.

_Buenos días Candy, la verdad necesitaba hablar con el Tío Williams, pero el mayordomo me dijo que ha salido de viaje esta mañana, pensé que tal vez tú estabas al tanto de su regreso, la joven miro a Neil conservando el mismo talante y sin desviar la mirada le dijo:

_Así es, Albert viajo a Charleston por un par de días, debe estar de regreso para el viernes.

_ ¿Asuntos de negocios? Se aventuro a preguntar Neil.

_Si esta estudiando la posibilidad de abrir otra sucursal allá, la ciudad ha tomado mucha importancia últimamente, Candy decía estas palabras mientras mirada distraídamente, tal vez tratando de llevar la conversación dentro de términos cordiales, Neil no pudo responder de la misma forma.

_ ¡Vaya! medio mundo muriendo en la guerra y nuestro Tío pensando en hacerse más rico. Dijo el chico con tono de burla, Candy lo miro y esta vez la frialdad en su ojos era explicita.

_No creo que Albert piense de esa manera Neil, si invirtieras un poco mas de tu tiempo en los negocios de la familia y no en los juegos de azar, las fiestas y el alcohol entenderías, Candy toco un punto débil para el muchacho y lo peor, todo era cierto, el no podía negar que la chica tenia razón, bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza y después de un momento le dijo:

_Tienes razón Candy soy un bueno para nada, mi familia atraviesa una situación muy grave y yo ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que realmente sucede mucho menos de cómo ayudar, al parecer tu tienes mejores nociones acerca de los negocios de la familia que yo, quien se supone va a suplantar a mi padre, el chico decía esto con un tono de voz cargado de amargura.

La mirada en el rostro de la chica cambio, en el fondo Candy sentía lastima por él, nunca había llegado a ser tan malo como Elisa y aunque entre los dos llegaron a hacerle mucho daño este parecía tener un poco mas de compasión que su hermana, y ahora después de todos estos meses Neil se veía distinto al parecer la situación de su familia lo había afectado.

_Neil no debes pasarte la vida hundido en tus errores, al contrario debes aprender de ellos y utilizarlos para salir adelante, nadie es perfecto, dijo la chica suavizando la voz, el joven alzo la vista y le dijo:

_En eso te equivocas, tu lo eres Candy, la chica fue tomada por sorpresa ante este comentario y desvió la vista.

_Yo he cometido muchos errores Neil, no te imaginas cuantos y lo peor es que ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlos.

El joven supo que se refería a Grandchester y no pudo evitar sentir rabia, su mirada cambio de inmediato y con tono más severo dijo:

_Si te refieres a Grandchester tu no tienes nada de lo cual arrepentirte, él fallo al romper la promesa que te había hecho al involucrarse con aquella mujer y no estaba en tus manos hacer nada, seria muy egoísta pensar que tu ibas a dejar tu vida a un lado solo por él.

La muchacha se volvió para mirar a Neil quien se encontraba visiblemente molesto.

_Neil Leagan tu no tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre un asunto en el cual no tienes nada que ver, le dijo Candy sintiéndose indignada y levantándose de la silla.

_Mi relación con Terry es algo que me pertenece a mi y a nadie mas por lo tanto te prohíbo que hagas algún tipo de comentario, en mi vida mando yo, lo que decida hacer con la misma es asunto mío. La mirada de Candy era dura y llena de rabia. Neil por su parte también se levanto y mirando a la chica con algo de disgusto le dijo:

_No era mi intención inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, tengo muy claro que tu decides tu vida y que las demás personas solo podemos quedarnos de pie sin poder hacer nada viendo como le guardas luto y te enclaustras por alguien que no te valoro, que solo se aprovecho de ti, lamento que esa sea tu noción de futuro Candy, esta vez el joven no pudo evitar descargar toda la rabia que tenia dentro y aunque lamentaba ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la muchacha mas le dolía que ella siguiera tan ciega.

Candy se encontraba petrificada, sus ojos se habían humedecido y la palidez de su rostro se había ido, dando lugar a un ligero rubor, el joven se volvió para marcharse pero antes de esto agrego:

_La vida no es solo muerte Candy no ignores a los vivos.

Neil Leagan salió por donde había entrado, dejando a la chica en medio de una sensación de dolor, rabia, amargura y resentimiento.

No bien había entrado al salón de su casa cuando la dama de compañía de Elisa lo intercepto para decirle que su hermana necesitaba verlo con urgencia, el joven suspiro y después de unos minutos subió las escaleras para dirigirse hasta la habitación de la chica.

Elisa caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación se encontraba demasiado impaciente para esperar sentada, pero no pensaba salir de su habitación hasta tanto Neil no llegara con nuevas noticias, por fin un golpe en la puerta la hizo detenerse y salir corriendo para abrir.

_ ¡Por Dios, Neil! Pensé que no llegarías nunca, dime como te fue. Le dijo la joven tomando a su hermano de la mano para hacer que se sentara en uno de los sillones, el chico se desplomo y cerro los ojos, esto no era buena señal, la impaciencia de Elisa crecía a cada minuto.

_ ¡Por favor, Neil! Habla de una vez, ¿Qué te dijo el Tío? Demando la joven.

_Nada no me dijo nada respondió al fin el joven, que miraba irritado a la muchacha, esta por su parte se había quedado pasmada.

_ ¿Cómo que nada? No entiendo Neil ¿Te puedes explicar mejor? la voz de su hermana daba muestra de que esta comenzaba a perder la paciencia así que el joven pensó que era mucho mejor explicar todo en ese preciso momento, levantándose del mueble y caminando hacia la ventada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos Neil comenzó a hablar.

_ No pude ver a Williams, salió de viaje esta mañana para Charleston y no regresa hasta el viernes, creo que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como tú pensabas hermanita. La chica lo miraba y la rabia se apodero de ella de inmediato.

_ ¡Demonios! Esto no puede estar pasando, todo me sale mal, al menos dime que hablaste con la Tía abuela. Neil se volvió para mirar a su hermana.

_ No, no pregunte por ella, acaso no sabias que ya nuestros padres la pusieron al tanto de su decisión y esta dio el visto bueno, yo mismo escuche cuando la Tía abuela le dijo que eras una chica con suerte.

Esta vez Elisa estaba envuelta en una rabia incontrolable.

_ ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo piensa eso? Todos me quieren hacer ver como una loca, están muy equivocados si piensan que me voy a dejar vencer, hare lo que sea con tal de evitar ese matrimonio.

Neil se encogió de hombros ante la actitud iracunda de la chica y le dijo:

_ La verdad yo que tu me iba haciendo a la idea del matrimonio, ya no puedes hacer nada Elisa y si piensas hacer alguna locura la mas perjudicada serás tu. La chica miro a su hermano y deseo golpearlo y hacerle tragar cada una de las palabras que acababa de decir, pero en el fondo ella sabia muy bien que él tenia toda la razón, si ella cometía alguna locura quedaría como una cualquiera o una loca delante de la sociedad y eso era mucho peor que un matrimonio a la fuerza con el viejo Wells, Elisa camino hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó en silencio para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras Neil miraba a través de la ventana con aire melancólico.

Era dieciocho de diciembre y las calles de Chicago estaban a reventar al parecer todo el mundo había decidió hacer sus comprar navideñas a ultima hora, las dos jóvenes caminaban mirando las vidrieras de las principales tiendas, Annie se quedaba parada ante las tiendas de ropa, observando los hermosos vestidos que imponían las ultimas tendencias, aunque ya se encontraba cargada de bolsas no podía evitar la tentación de seguir mirando.

Candy por su parte estaba como casi siempre distraída, distante, solo se emocionaba cuando veía algún juguete de llamativos colores y esos nuevos que incluían movimientos y música, había comprado unos vestidos que se parecían mas a Annie que a ella misma, también unos hermosos abrigos para la Srta. Pony y la Hermana Maria, juguetes para los niños del Hogar y una hermosa chaqueta para Tom, el frio las obligo a meterse mas de una vez a alguna tienda o café de donde no salía sin haber pedido algo.

_Candy mira que hermoso sombrero, este verde es realmente magnífico y le va muy bien a tus ojos. Decía su amiga con ese entusiasmo que parecía no agotarse nunca.

_ Si es realmente hermoso Annie pero ya he comprado tres, tal vez es hora de irnos estoy algo cansada y el frio se intensifica a cada momento, comentaba la joven evidentemente menos entusiasta que su compañera.

Annie hiso una mueca de decepción pero tuvo que admitir que su amiga tenia razón había pasado toda la tarde de compras y ninguna de las dos podían con una bolsa mas, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el chofer de los Andley este al ver a las dos chicas se acerco y las ayudo con los paquetes, una vez en el auto Candy miraba a través de la ventanilla sin mucho interés a los transeúntes que buscaban refugio de una suave llovizna que empezaba a caer, Annie la observaba y aunque hubiese querido decir algo no sabia que, ni tampoco si era el momento correcto, Candy había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Terry, casi siempre se le encontraba taciturna, distraída, en su mirada no existía aquel brillo que siempre la caracterizo, aunque, Albert, Archie y ella misma se había esmerado por animar a la chica todo parecía inútil, Candy solo le dedicaba sonrisas y se alegraba ante algún comentario gracioso pero después volvía a caer en el mismo estado en el cual se encontraba en este preciso momento, sumida en sus recuerdos y lo peor de todo en esa tristeza que la consumía día a día, no era un secreto para nadie que Candy se sentía culpable de algo, existía algo que la agobiaba y que iba mas allá de la muerte de Terry.

Así continuo el viaje Annie observando a Candy tratando de descubrir que era eso que angustiaba a su amiga y esta en completo silencio mirando a través de la ventanilla del auto, mirar sin observar, fingir eso era precisamente lo que Candy se había dedicado a hacer, aparentar que todo esta bien.

Todo estaba listo para la cena de Nochebuena en el Hogar de Pony, los niños corrían de un lugar a otros, las risas llenaban por completo el ambiente Candy se encontraba en la cocina junto a la Srta. Pony y la Hermana Maria terminando la cena, Albert se encontraba en el salón colocando la estrella de navidad al inmenso árbol regalo del Sr. Carwrigth para los niños del hogar, ante los ojos maravillados de los niños, para ellos Albert era prácticamente un gigante.

_ ¡Albert! ¡Albert! Gritaban tratando de guiar al joven para colocar la estrella, este solo se entretenía colocándola al lado contrario, y riendo cuando estos confundían el lado izquierdo con el derecho.

_Niños pero si no se ponen de acuerdo aquí nos va a dar año nuevo, decía el joven entre risas, en ese momento Candy salió para ver porque tanta algarabía y no pudo evitar sonreír también ante la escena.

_Niños a ver van a volver loco a Albert si él esta de espalda a ustedes ¿Cuál es su lado derecho? Los niños se miraban unos a otros confundidos y divertidos al mismo tiempo, esta bien probemos de nuevo decía la joven también entre risas.

Las dos Sras. De la casa observaban la escena felices de ver a Candy con otro semblante desde su llegada la chica se había esforzado por ocultar su tristeza pero las dos mujeres la conocían muy bien, la muchacha llevaba una pena muy grande, la muerte de Terruce Grandchester la había afectado mucho y aunque ella evitara demostrarlo a toda costa había momentos en los cuales se veía distante, taciturna, en sus ojos no existía esa alegría que antes traspasaba de ella a los demás sin mucho esfuerzo.

_Al parecer hoy Candy esta mucho mas entusiasta ¿No lo cree así Srta. Pony?

Dijo la religiosa ya a solas en la cocina, mientras colocaba unos dulces en unas bandejas, su compañera que se encontraba ocupada con la tarta de manzana que había hecho expresamente para Candy pues era su favorita, respondió.

_La verdad si Hermana Maria, aunque le confieso que me tenia muy preocupada y aun lo estoy, su voz era apenas un susurro no quería que la chica la escuchara por casualidad.

_ ¿Por que lo dice? Le pregunto la hermana en el mismo tono.

_Hermana Maria el corazón de una madre no se equivoca y aunque Candy no sea nuestra hija biológica, el lazo que nos une es tan fuerte como el de la sangre, no es un secreto para nadie que ella siempre ha tratado de ocultar su tristeza con tal de no hacer desdichadas a las personas a su alrededor, pero no puede ocultarlos de todos. La otra dama se sentó en una de la silla de la cocina y tomando un paño para secarlas, le dijo:

_Entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere Srta. Pony, pero debemos apoyarla y hacerla sentir que su esfuerzo vale la pena, es increíble que hasta en estos momentos se preocupe mas por los demás que por ella misma, ahora entiendo cuando usted me dice que eso le preocupa, dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a su amiga, quien se había sentado en otra silla y daba los últimos toques a unos panes listos para hornear.

_Me preocupa que Candy no deje aflorar el dolor que producen situaciones como la que esta atravesando y termine por consumirse en silencio, cuando murió Anthony Brower, ella vino hasta acá buscando un lugar para desahogarse y liberar su dolor, aunque al principio fue muy duro se puede decir que logra hacerlo, pero ahora la veo tan distinta.

_Debe entender Srta. Pony que en ese entonces Candy era una niña y esa edad las cosas tienen menos peso, también influyo su viaje a Londres.

_Si recuerdo todo eso muy bien, el caso es que Candy ha tenido ya tiempo suficiente como para haber aceptado la partida de Terry, pero aun así, no lo ha hecho, es como si esperara algo, como si no pudiera escapar de este dolor, por no mencionar que una de las personas que la ayudo a sanar la herida de la muerte de Anthony fue justamente Terruce Grandchester. La hermana Maria quedo en silencio entendiendo a donde quería llegar su compañera y después de un momento agrego:

_En ese caso que sugiere que hagamos, Albert, Annie y Archibald Cronwell le esta ofreciendo todo su apoyo al igual que nosotras. La mujer interrogaba con la mirada esperando la respuesta. La Srta. Pony se levanto de su asiento camino hasta la ventana y pudo observar a Candy, Albert y los niños jugando en la nieve, la joven reía con verdadero entusiasmo.

_Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, darle tiempo a que sane sus herida y hacerle saber que ella no es la culpable de lo ocurrido, que siempre dio todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. La religiosa se había levantado y observaba la misma escena.

_ ¿Piensa usted que ella se siente culpable por la muerte de Terry? Pregunto a la mujer en tono sereno.

_Para serle sincera creo que Candy lleva un gran peso en su corazón y es precisamente eso lo que la angustia en ocasiones. Las dos mujeres quedaron en silencio mirando a través de la ventana cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

La cena transcurrió entre alegrías, buenos deseos, regalos y un calor de hogar que Albert solo sentía cuando se encontraba en aquella humilde casa, de vez en cuando observaba a Candy, pero al parecer hoy la joven se encontraba verdaderamente alegre después de muchos meses su sonrisa llegaba hasta los ojos, iluminando todo a su alrededor y llenando de felicidad su corazón y el de las dos nobles damas presentes.

Continuara...


	3. Quedate: Cap 5 Corres tras un sueño

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Tropiezas con la realidad…**_

_**Corres tras un sueño...**_

Albert y Candy tuvieron que regresar a Chicago para las fiesta de fin de año ya que la familia Britter y Cronwell les habían hecho llegar invitaciones expresas para celebrar junto a ellos, la joven se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama distraída en sus pensamientos cuando Ángela toco la puerta para anunciar su llegada, la chica se volvió para indicarle a la mucama que entrara.

- Puedes pasar Ángela.

- Srta. Ya casi son las cinco ¿Desea que le prepare el baño y la ayude con el vestido que lucirá esta noche? parece ser una ocasión muy especial usted debe lucir hermosa - Decía la mujer mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa entusiasta a la muchacha - Candy por su parte se levanto y camino hasta el tocador.

- Si así parece, pero esta noche es de Annie Ángela es ella quien debe estar como una princesa - La mujer asintió en silencio.

- Por supuesto Srta. - La joven se volvió con una media sonrisa y le dedico una mirada amable.

- Por favor Ángela, desde que llegue te pedí que no me trataras con tanto protocolo, sabes que me siento mejor cuando me frecuentas con mas familiaridad, además eso de Srta. Me recuerda a mi madre en el Hogar de Pony.

- Lo siento Srta. Pero usted sabe lo estricta que es la Sra. Elroy en cuanto a las relaciones entre los empleados y los patrones, no quisiera tener algún inconveniente con ella - Le explico la mujer quien había bajado la mirada en señal de obediencia - Candy camino hacia ella y le tomo la mano.

- Lo se muy bien, pero ella ahora no esta, a ver hagamos un trato cuando estemos solas quiero que me llames Candy, ¿Si? - Ángela se sorprendió ante la petición pero acepto de buena gana, la Srta. Andley les había dejado en claro desde el primer momento que piso la casa que era totalmente distinta a la matrona, su dulzura y su sencillez se habían ganado la confianza y el cariño de todos los empleados, era muy parecida al patrón, de allí que ambos se llevaran tan bien, Ángela volvió de sus pensamiento cuando Candy le dijo:

- Angela entonces ¿Que dices, aceptas? - La mujer miro a la joven con ojos brillantes y respondió:

- Por supuesto Srta.

- Excelente empecemos desde ahora la próxima vez que me llames hazlo por mi nombre de pila. - Le dijo a la muchacha mientas se encaminaba al inmenso armario.

- Candy ¿Te preparo el baño o prefieres seleccionar el vestido primero? - Pregunta la muchacha aun sintiéndose algo extraña al usar estas palabras. - Candy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de la mujer y después de unos segundos se decidió.

- Creo que es mejor seleccionar el vestido, eso va a ser lo mas complicado como siempre, todos me gustan y me da lo mismo que unos sean de gala y otros casuales, pero Annie me mata si me coloco alguno inapropiado para la ocasión. - Decía la joven con una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo. - Ángela se acerco hasta ella y le dijo:

- Por eso no hay problema con lo que se coloque, usted siempre luce hermosa, aun tenemos tiempo suficiente, vamos a sacar varios y decidimos por uno adecuado. - La mujer entro al armario y después de un momento salió con no menos de diez vestidos, seda, gaza, terciopelo, Broderie, piedras, encajes y canutillos de diversos colores; después de ver mas de una docena ambas mujeres coincidieron en un vestido verde oscuro con hermosos detalles bordados en la falda, las mangas y los senos en hilos dorados, se ajustaba al cuerpo dejando ver la diminuta cintura de la chica y las curvas de sus caderas. - Candy nunca pensó en usar este vestido, todo había sido idea de Annie quien no dejo de insistir hasta que la chica lo compro, decía que el color verde resaltaba sus ojos y el modelo era lo último que se llevaba en cuanto a moda. - Ángela saco del closet los zapatos que hacían juego con el mismo. La mujer no dejaba de admirar el vestido que se encontraba encima de la cama mientras - Candy se duchaba, después de un momento esta salió.

Candy se encontraba totalmente relajada, los baños que le preparaba la mujer tenían efectos milagrosos en ella, se sentía tan cómoda allí que de no ser por el compromiso de Annie y Archie bien podía pasar así horas, después de un momento salió del baño envuelta en una gruesa bata de paño, su cabello se encontraba húmedo, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a desenredarlo - Minutos después Ángela volvió a la habitación para ayudar a la chica - Media hora después Candy se encontraba observando su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, apenas si podía reconocer a la criatura en el, su tez blanca resaltaba, sus ojos lucían enormes, el cabellos sujeto apenas por una horquillas doradas en formas de libélulas, los rizos suavemente definidos caían en sus hombros - Ángela la observaba con marcada admiración.

- Luces preciosa Candy, la Srta. Britter tenía razón al decir que ese color le va perfecto y el modelo es realmente hermoso - La joven aun se encontraba dudosa, el vestido era realmente hermoso, sin embargo ella sentía que era muy llamativo y la forma como marcaba su figura la hacia sentirse incomoda, no estaba segura de usarlo después de todo.

- Angela no la verdad no me parece apropiado, es muy… muy ostentoso, marcaba mucho las líneas y mi pecho siento que resalta mucho, no se …

- Por favor Candy este vestido es perfecto y la Srta. Britter estará encantada de que lo luzca hoy, no seas tan tímida, tienes una figura preciosa deberías hacerle un poco de justicia de vez en cuando - Le dijo la mujer entregándole un par de pendientes de esmeralda que hacían juego con un hermoso collar - La chica aun titubeando los tomó y esta le ayudo a colocárselos.

- Estoy segura que esta noche usted y su amiga serán las más hermosas de la fiesta.

Cuando Candy bajo las escaleras - Albert la esperaba en el salón, el joven se quedo pasmado al ver a la chica, estaba realmente hermosa.

- Candy…

Esta bajando la mirada se paro frente a él y le dijo:

- Lo se, lo se no digas nada, es demasiado llamativo - El joven que todavía no salía de su asombro le respondió:

- La verdad te iba a decir que luces maravillosa, ya había olvidado lo extraordinaria que te ves vestida así - La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el alago de su amigo.

- Albert por favor… la verdad entonces otórgale los meritos a Annie y Ángela la primera me presiono para que comprara este vestido y la segunda prácticamente me obligo a usarlo - Él tomo a la chica del brazo y camino hasta la puerta donde los esperaba George.

- Entonces debo felicitarlas a las tres, pues tu le diste el toque final, realmente estas hermosa esta noche Candy voy a ser el hombre mas envidiado sin duda alguna - Ante este comentario Candy se sonrojo de nuevo y Albert no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

El recinto se encontraba decorado de manera exquisita, las luces de la enormes arañas de cristal iluminaban por completo el salón, el cual se encontraba casi lleno, cuando los Andley entraron fueron recibidos por el Sr. Y la Sra. Britter quienes no cabían de la felicidad, todo marchada tal como lo había dispuesto la dama, Annie aun no bajaba, así que Candy le pidió a una de las mucamas que la llevara hasta la habitación de la chica mientras Albert saludaba a algunos conocidos.

- ¡Dios! Creo que mi corazón se va a salir, decía Annie en tanto miraba una y otra vez el reloj. - Un toque en la puerta la hiso sobresaltarse. - Adelante. - Dijo la joven tratando de parecer casual.

- Hola Annie, ¿Estas lista? - Dijo Candy entrando en la habitación y observando a su amiga.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Candy no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí, me muero de los nervios, me he visto en el espejo mas de cien veces y aun siento que me falta algo - Decía la joven con tono preocupado - Candy la miro la tomo de las manos y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

- Annie te ves bellísima, sencillamente perfecta amiga - La joven respiro aliviada y abrazo a Candy.

- La verdad no se que haría sin ti, con solo una palabra puedes hacerme sentir segura, se separo para ver a su amiga.

- Tu también te ves increíble, ves tenia razón cuando te dije que ese vestido fue creado especialmente para ti, luces grandiosa - La joven no pudo evitar bajar la vista.

- Para serte sincera me siento un poco incomoda, es que me parece muy provocador, el escote y el corte son muy… muy atrevidos.

Annie soltó una carcajada y le dijo:

- Tonterías, tu eres una mujer hermosa Candy no tienes porque ocultarlo, nada mas tienes que mirarme yo siempre me escondía detrás de mi timidez hasta que me di cuenta que la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla preocupándose por las opiniones de gente mal intencionada, te puedo asegurar que hoy serás muy admirada.

En ese momento una de las mucamas llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante - Dijo Annie mientras se observaba de nuevo al espejo.

- Srta. Disculpe la Sra. Me envió a decirle que es hora de bajar ya casi todos los invitados están en el salón y el Sr. Cronwell acaba de llegar con su familia - Los ojos de Annie se abrieron de par en par y su nerviosismo se duplico - Candy miraba algo divertida la actitud de la joven que tan solo hacia unos minutos le hablaba de seguridad.

- Por favor Annie cálmate, todo va a salir bien estás bellísima Archie va a quedar sin palabras, él y todos los invitados quedaron hechizados - La joven caminaba de un lado a otro después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos - Le dijo a la mucama:

- Está bien, dile a mi mamá que bajo enseguida - Aunque trato de parecer tranquila era evidente que los nervios hacían estragos en ella - Candy la detuvo sosteniéndola por los hombros y le dijo:

- Annie mírame, donde esta la mujer que me hablaba de seguridad hace unos minutos, Archie te esta esperando y si no bajas ahora mismo lo vas poner mas nervioso de lo que debe estar el pobre - La joven miro a Candy y después de unos segundos de silencio afirmo con la cabeza.

Candy salió de la habitación asegurándose que su amiga estaba lista y decidida a bajar - Archie se encontraba cerca de escalera hablando con Albert - la chica se acerco para saludarlo.

- Buenas noches Archie, luces muy bien hoy.

- Buenas noches Candy muchas gracias pero tu eres la que luces realmente hermosa esta noche - Le dijo el joven quien se encontraba visiblemente nervioso - Candy le dedico una sonrisa.

- Eso lo dices ahora pero espera que veas a Annie - Le decía la chica haciéndole un guiño, para infundirle confianza - en ese momento un rumor recorrió el salón, en lo alto de la escalera se encontraba la Srta. Annie Britter, se veía realmente esplendorosa, su piel blanca resaltaba en el vestido rojo que había escogido para la ocasión, era corte princesa, la falda divida en encajes bordados delicadamente, el corsé acentuaba la delgada cintura de la joven, se encontraba bordado con hermosa pedrería, los hombros al descubierto y el cabello recogido en un moño elaborado, llevaba puestos unos hermosos pendientes diamantes que hacían juego con un sencillo pero preciso collar, la muchacha realmente lucia como una princesa esa noche.

Archie se había quedado inmóvil ante la imagen de su futura esposa, en sus ojos había una luz que reflejaba el amor que solo se siente ante el objeto mas preciado.

Candy se encontraba observando la escena y su corazón se desbordaba de alegría su mejor amiga se había ganado no solo la admiración de Archie sino también su corazón, pues no cabía duda de que el joven estaba absolutamente enamorado.

Cuando Annie llego al ultimo escalón fue recibida por la mano de Archie en ese momento todas las dudas y los miedos se esfumaron como por arte de magia, aunque el salón esta lleno para los jóvenes solo existían ellos.

- Luces… preciosa - Se aventuro a decir Archie - Annie por su parte solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa al muchacho y bajo la mirada sintiendo que un rubor cubría sus mejillas - En ese momento los padres de los chicos llegaron para sacarlos de su embelesamiento.

- Annie te ves hermosa hija - Dijo el Sr. Britter con una sonrisa que dejaba ver cuan orgulloso se sentía de su hija.

Los jóvenes disfrutaron de varios bailes y los nervios parecieron haber desaparecido, en el otro extremo del salón Albert y Candy los observaban. En ese instante la música se detuvo y el Sr. Britter tomo la palabra - La madre de Annie se acerco hasta ella para anunciarles que era hora - Todos caminaron hasta el medio del salón - La joven no cabía en si de la felicidad.

La Tía abuela se encontraba al lado de Archie en representación de sus padres Albert y Candy también lo acompañaban.

- Buenas noches a todos, me alegra de sobremanera que hoy estén junto a nosotros celebrando la llega de un nuevo año que promete regresarnos la paz que tanto anhelamos y al mismo tiempo anunciarles el compromiso entre nuestra adoraba hija Annie y el Sr. Archibald Cronwell Andley, nos llena de satisfacción y orgullo el hacerlos participe de esta unión. - Dijo al fin el padre de Annie al momento que la sala irrumpía en aplausos y felicitaciones para los jóvenes y sus familias.

Como era de esperarse la notica salió reflejada en los principales diarios de la ciudad, Annie había despertado en una especie de burbuja, sus hermosos ojos grises aun no se cansaban de observar el anillo de compromiso que Archie le había dado, un exquisito diamante tallado en corte imperio, montado en una argolla de oro blanco el joven la había deslumbrado, aunque lo mejor de la noche fue el momento en el que este le pidió a sus padres el consentimiento para colocar el anillo, la muchacha tenia grabadas las palabras en su mente.

- Sr. Sra. Britter concédanme el gran honor de sellar este compromiso como se acostumbra - En ese momento Archie había sacado de su saco la caja con el anillo y extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Annie que temblaba ligeramente le dijo:

- Annie… ante tus padres te pido formalmente que me concedas el honor de ser mi esposa y hacerme el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo - Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos y sinceros.

- Acepto con el corazón y el alma Archie - Ambos jóvenes se miraron en silencio por unos segundos pero eso fue suficiente para saber que aunque no lo expresaran con palabras sus corazones estallaban de felicidad.

La mucama entro a la habitación esta se encontraba aun en penumbras, solo algunas luces se colaban por entre las rendijas que dejaban las cortinas, dejo la bandeja con el desayuno de la Srta. Junto a los periódicos y algunas revistas semanales de farándula y sociales, del mismo modo en que entro se retiro en completo silencio, lo ultimo que deseaba era ser el blanco del mal humor de la joven, que últimamente era una constante.

Elisa abrió los ojos, para ella parecía que el tiempo se había detenido aunque para su desgracia eso era imposible, ella sabia bien que entre mas días pasaban menos posibilidades tenia de salir de la pesadilla que atravesaba, la joven alegre, elegante y seductora que había sido se esfumaba poco a poco, estaba mas pálida, las ojeras parecían haberse instalado bajo sus hermosos ojos café, había perdido varios kilos, pero nada de esto parecía conmover a sus padres, estos estaban decididos a casarla con aquel hombre así tuviera que entrar a la iglesia en silla de ruedas, ya no le quedaban lagrimas que derramar, total todo era inútil. La chica camino hasta la mesa donde la mujer había dejado el desayuno lo observo sin mucho interés y siguió hasta el baño. - Ya en la bañera se sumergió para dejar que el agua la cubriera por completa, quería dejar de pensar en todo, quería salir corriendo, gritar, golpear a alguien, estaba llena de rabia, de odio.

Cuando por fin salió del baño, camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la comida tomo una fruta, los periódicos y las revistas, regreso a su cama y se sentó al borde de la misma, no tardo mucho para encontrar la noticia del compromiso de Annie Britter y Archibald Cronwell, la joven hiso una mueca de resentimiento.

- Se creen tan perfectas, estúpida eso es lo que eres una estúpida, tu y la huérfana son unas moscas muerta que a fuerza de manipulaciones lograron quedarse con dos de los hombres mas deseados de Chicago, mientras que a mi me toca conformarme con ese viejo morboso, horrible - Decía la chica en voz alta.

En ese momento la joven lanzo los papeles contra la puerta y se levanto para tratar de descargar su rabia con los objetos más cercanos - Su hermano entro a la habitación sin anunciarse.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que estas molesta hermanita - Dijo el joven en tono de burla - La chica lo miro descargando en él todo el odio que sentía.

- A mi no me mires de ese modo, yo solo vengo a saludarte - Dijo Neil levantando las manos, al ver que esta se calmaba se dirigió hasta uno de los sillones para tomar asiento.

- ¿Y acaso esperas que te de las gracias por tu considerado gesto? - Le dijo la joven todavía con la rabia palpable en la voz y caminando hasta la ventana - El chico se encogió de hombros y se quedo en silencio, después su mirada capto lo que había hecho entrar a su hermana en aquel ataque de violencia, en el piso se encontraba la revista de sociales donde salió el flamante anuncio del compromiso entre su primo Archie y la hija de los Britter, por supuesto tratándose de la mejor amiga de Candy no era una sorpresa que Elisa estuviera hecha una furia, el joven pensó que lo mejor era evitar cualquier comentario - En ese instante entro la madre de ambos sin hacerse anunciar, con paso firme y la actitud de mando que la caracterizaba.

- Elisa necesito que te arregles muy bien hoy, el Sr. Wells viene para un almuerzo que organizo tu padre, tenemos que decidir la fecha para anunciar tu compromiso, no puedo quedarme de manos cruzadas al ver que la hija de los Britter se ha comprometido con tu primo Archibald, ya fue bastante la humillación que sufrimos al tener que asistir al evento sin tu presencia.

La joven se volvió y veía a su madre sin creer aun lo que esta decía - Quiso decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, la mujer continúo:

- No tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que fue escuchar los chismorreos de medio Chicago, todos comentaban que tú no asistías porque te sentías menos que Annie Britter, pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto cuando se enteren que tú te casaras con Sir. Frank Wells, un hombre que además de fortuna tiene talento, inteligencia, elegancia - La joven no pudo más y estallo en un grito.

- ¡Ya madre, por favor! No sigas mencionando las virtudes de ese hombre no me vas a convencer nunca, ¿Cómo tengo que decirles que me resulta repugnante? - La mirada de Elisa estaba cargada de ira - Pero esto no intimido a la mujer que camino hasta ella y la tomo de un brazo con fuerza.

- Elisa, tienes que respetar al hombre que será tu futuro esposo, ¡Me oyes! Deja ya de portarte como una chiquilla malcriada y caprichosa, ¿Acaso no ves que lo que él te puede ofrecer es mucho mas de lo que Annie Britter va a tener en sueños? tu eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente has que todo lo que tu padre y yo te brindamos sirva de algo, no nos lleves a todos a la deshonra, no seas estúpida - Esta vez la chica no pudo reaccionar ante las palabras de la madre - La mirada en los ojos de esta no dejaban lugar a dudas, la mujer la soltó y caminando hasta la salida se volvió para decirle:

- Ahora has lo que te digo - Salió cerrando la puerta tras de si - Neil había observado toda la escena desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentado nunca había visto a su madre actuar de ese modo - Elisa aun se encontraba petrificada en el lugar donde la madre la había dejado - Este se acerco hasta ella aun sin saber bien que hacer o decir - Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven - En ese momento Neil se aproximo a ella y la abrazo - Esta no pudo contener más su llanto y lloro amargamente abrazada a su hermano - El muchacho sabía muy bien que en esos momentos son inútiles las palabras, dejo que Elisa llorara, mientras él se quedo en silencio.

Albert caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras esperaba a Emilia Elroy, lo que tenia que decirle no era fácil, la anciana había dejado bien claro su opinión con respecto al hecho de que Candy ejerciera su profesión, pero esta vez ella tenia que comprender, la situación ameritaba que así fuera - En ese momento entro la doña con su acostumbrada actitud.

- Buenos días Williams, me ha dicho George que deseas hablar conmigo - Menciono la mujer con su acostumbrado tono.

- Buenos días Tía, así es tome asiento por favor - Dijo el hombre haciéndole un ademan - La mujer lo miro sin mostrar ninguna expresión distinta en su rostro a la que traía.

- Creo que no era necesario que me hayas hecho venir hasta acá, bien podías haber subido hasta el salón de Té - Dijo la mujer en tono serio.

- Lo se Tía, pero lo que tengo que notificarle no tomara mucho tiempo no tiene de que preocuparse - Dijo el joven tratando de relajar el humor de la mujer.

- Está bien Williams te escucho - Expresó al fin.

El joven tomo asiento y trato de permanecer lo mas calmado posible, no podía vacilar ni un segundo, si la Tía notaba algún rastro de indecisión en él aniquilaría todos sus argumentos de inmediato.

- Tía… el asunto es un poco complicado por lo tanto necesito de toda su colaboración - La mujer miro al joven alzando una ceja - Esa no era buena señal, pero aun así él siguió:

- Candy me ha pedido permiso para volver al trabajo, ella desea volver a trabajar en el hospital.

Emilia Elroy abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera hablar Albert se adelanto a agregar:

- Tía yo se muy bien cual es su opinión respecto a esto, pero créame si no fuese necesario, no estaría aquí consultándoselo.

La cara de la mujer era dura, era evidente que la noticia le molestaba.

- ¿Consultándome? La verdad creo que no te importa mucho lo que yo opine, ya veo que tu has tomado la decisión solo, sabes muy bien lo que yo pienso no veo que sentido tiene esta reunión - Dijo la mujer en tono determinado.

- Se equivoca usted Tía, durante años se encargo de Candy, por supuesto yo no estaba preparado para la responsabilidad que adquirí cuando me convertí en su padre adoptivo, sabe bien que siempre voy a estar agradecido por sus esfuerzos, es por ello que le pido, le ruego que en esta ocasión considere lo que le estoy planteando, no es un secreto para nadie que Candy ha estado muy deprimida desde la muerte de Terruce Grandchester, ambos sabemos que su estadía en Lakewood se motivo a todo este asunto y si le pido ahora que considere todo este asunto, es porque siento que Candy necesita desesperadamente algo en que distraer su mente - La voz del joven dejaba entrever la angustia que lo embargaba.

La mujer se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, reflexionando en las palabras que este le había dicho, al fin hablo

- Williams sabes que lo que pides va a acarrear muchas consecuencias, toda la sociedad de Chicago va a hacer pedazos el apellido, la misma Candy resultara la más afectada, no puedes esperar que este de acuerdo con semejante idea.

El joven la miro, acaso no había sido lo suficientemente claro. Pensó.

- Tía la verdad poco me importa lo que digan las viejas chismosas de Chicago, lo único realmente importante era ayudar a Candy y no pienso negarle lo que me ha pedido solo por el que dirán - Esta vez la voz del joven tenia un matiz diferente, casi llegaba hasta la rabia. - La mujer entendió en ese momento que la decisión ya estaba tomada y que ni ella ni nadie la cambiaria, cuando Williams Albert se empeñaba en algo era determinante. La mujer se quedo en silencio.

- Tía… lo ultimo que deseo es echar por tierra todos los esfuerzos que usted ha hecho, ni mucho menos dañar la relación que ha entablado con Candy en los últimos meses, pero es necesario que comprenda la situación a la cual me enfrento, no le pido que la acepte pero al menos prométame que va a tratar de colaborar.

La mujer afirmo en silencio.

- Todo lo que puedo asegurar Williams es que voy a buscar la manera de que este hecho de Candy se vea como un acto altruista, de todas formas no es extraño en estos días que las muchachas de sociedad se involucren en ese tipo de actividades - Menciono la mujer en su tono habitual.

- No sabe cuando se lo agradezco, confió en su buen juicio y se que sabrá sobrellevar esta situación - Le dijo el joven acercándose a ella para agradecer sinceramente la actitud de la dama - La mujer solo lo miro y asintió de nuevo.

Emilia Elroy se levando para retirarse a su habitación - Albert se tumbo en su sillón, sentía que lo mas difícil ya había pasado y ahora solo quedaba darle la noticia a Candy y dejar que el tiempo determinara lo demás.

George entro en el salón con una pila de papeles.

- Disculpe la demora, estos papeles acaban de llegar y algunos necesitan su rubrica.

- Gracias George, me podría hacer el favor de decirle a Candy que necesito hablar con ella - Le dijo el joven tomado los papeles que el hombre le entregaba.

Albert vio a George salir del estudio mientras cerraba la puerta, el joven se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, observando los copos de nieve que caían.

Después de un momento Albert sintió un llamado a la puerta.

- Adelante - Dijo sabiendo quien era la persona que tocaba.

- Buenas días, Albert me ha dicho George que necesitas hablarme - Dijo Candy mientras entraba y encontraba a su amigo aun observando a través la ventana.

El joven se volvió y haciendo un ademan para que Candy tomara asiento le dijo:

- Si Candy te hice llamar porque acabo de hablar con la Tía acerca de tu petición para regresar al trabajo.

La joven quien estaba casi sentada, se levanto ante lo que su amigo le había dicho presa de una mezcla de sentimiento entre angustia, ansiedad y temor.

- ¿Dime Albert que te ha dicho la Tía Abuela?

- Candy por favor toma asiento, y ten calma - Le dijo Albert con una sonrisa en su mirada y tomando el también asiento.

Por la actitud del joven Candy pudo percibir que las noticias eran buenas.

- Candy… no fue fácil convencer a la Tía, la verdad no acepto la idea, mas sin embargo dejo claro que aunque no estaba de acuerdo accedía a tu petición por supuesto considerándolo un absurdo, como imaginaras hablo del escándalo que tu decisión desataría dentro de la sociedad de Chicago.

Candy escuchaba las palabras de Albert, sintiendo que un peso la dejaba, el joven había logrado convencer a la Tía abuela para que la dejara trabajar esto era lo único que importaba lo demás no tenia la mayor importancia, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, camino hacia Albert.

- No tienes idea de lo agradecida que me encuentro Albert, te prometo que hare todo lo posible por no defraudarte ni a ti ni a la Tía abuela - Dijo la joven tomando las manos del muchacho, este le dedico una enorme sonrisa de esas que pueden deslumbrar a cualquier mujer.

- Lo único que quiero que me prometas es que vas a estar bien. -Dijo el hombre mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica, esta solo asintió en silencio, - Luego ella también le dedico una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

En la casa de los Leagan todo estaba listo para el almuerzo que se daría en honor a Sir. Frank Wells, la Sra. Leagan había cuidado cada detalle, la mantelería, la porcelana, los cubiertos de plata, el cordero estaba en su punto, los vegetales tiernos, había seleccionado uno de los mejores vinos de su bodega, ella misma se encontraba vestida para la ocasión, caminaba lentamente observando a las mucamas trabajar, en el fondo ella deseaba tanto como su esposo que el matrimonio de Elisa se hiciera lo mas rápido posible, no podía esperar para ver a su hija ser la Sra. Wells, rodeada de lujos, de sirvientes, viajes a Europa cada verano, sin mencionar el puesto que lograría dentro de la sociedad, todos sus esfuerzos serian recompensados de la mejor manera.

Elisa Leagan bajó las escaleras en completo silencio, cuando los sirvientes la vieron pensaron estar, mas ante un fantasma que ante la Srta. De la casa, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro, de falda amplia que se encontraba bordada desde la mitad, el corsé cruzado por delicadas cintas de seda estilizaba la figura de la chica, el escote era cuadrado, pero la chica no se veía feliz, por el contrario, sus ojos estaban apagados, había adquirido un color tan pálido que parecía estar enferma, llevaba el cabello recogido de medio lado, dejando algunos de sus hermosos bucles sueltos, cuando la madre la vio le dedico una sonrisa, llego hasta donde la chica se había parado.

_Luces hermosa Elisa - Dijo la mujer y después de un momento le dio unos pequeños toques a la mejilla de la chica para sacar un poco de color.

- Creo estarías mejor si te colocas un poco de color en la mejillas te ves muy pálida hija - La joven la miro en silencio, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, no esta vez - La mujer pensó que lo mejor seria dejar a su hija tranquila y seguir con los preparativos del almuerzo.

A las doce exactas llego Frank Wells se encontraba vestido para la ocasión un elegante traje de sastre confeccionado con las mejores telas italianas, en color café, la camisa de un blanco impecable, fue recibido por la Sra. Leagan.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Wells, es un placer contar con su presencia en nuestra casa - El hombre tomando de la mano para depositar un beso en ella, dijo:

- El placer es todo mío, mi estimada Sra. Leagan, siempre es agradable compartir un rato con usted y su familia, claro que debo hacer una mención especial a su hermosa hija Elisa - La mujer le dedico una sonrisa al hombre, ella no podía ocultar la satisfacción en su rostro.

- Muchas gracias, por favor acompáñeme hasta el estudio mi esposo esta ocupado con algunos papeles aun, pero me pidió que en cuanto usted llegara lo llevara para saludarlo - Dijo la mujer caminando y haciendo un ademán para que el hombre la siguiera.

- El Sr. Leagan trabajando como siempre, eso terminara pronto, en cuanto me despose con su hija, uniremos nuestras empresas y contrataremos personal de confianza para que se encargue de todo esos detalles molestos - Dijo el hombre con voz amable, la mujer se alegraba cada vez más al vislumbrar a su familia integrada con una de las más reconocidas e influyentes del país.

La conversación entre los dos caballeros era amena, existía entre ellos muchas cosas en común, no solo los negocios sino también dentro de poco llegarían a ser familias, después de un momento la Sra. Leagan hizo su entrada para anunciar que la comida estaba lista.

En el comedor se encontraban Elisa y Neil, el Sr. Wells se acerco hasta la joven para saludarla como se acostumbra, era evidente que la chica lo atraía, el hombre se desvivía en cuanto se encontraba ante su presencia.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Elisa es un placer verla de nuevo - La joven solo afirmo en silencio, este le dio un beso en la mano y se sentó donde la dueña de la casa le indicaba, el mejor de todos los puestos, junto a su futura esposa, la comida transcurrió en total normalidad, entre comentarios amenos y de vez en cuando alguna mención de los asuntos que se manejaban en Europa para detener el avance de los alemanes.

Después de esto todos pasaron al salón de Té, Elisa había estado en completo silencio, solo uno que otro monosílabo cuando se le preguntaba algo en especifico, después de haber servido el Té los sirvientes se retiraron y la Sra. Leagan tomo la palabra.

- Sr. Wells de nuevo me veo en la obligación de agradecerle por su presencia en esta casa, la verdad este almuerzo se organizo únicamente con el fin de darle la bienvenida, sabemos que las cosas en Europa están muy difíciles y que es su deber velar por los intereses que tiene allá, pero el motivo principal es acordar la fecha para hacer formal el compromiso entre usted y mi hija, como comprenderá es mejor hacer las cosas con tiempo, una boda no se planifica de la noche a la mañana y menos cuando la guerra nos tiene tan limitados - La voz de la mujer era segura y al mismo tiempo agradable. - Esto lleno de confianza al hombre que había visto a su prometida bastante distante y esquiva durante la comida.

- La verdad Sra. Leagan estoy a su completa disposición, usted solo dígame cuando y lo que necesite y yo estaré, no habrá fuerza en el mundo que logre detenerme llegado el momento - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos. - Elisa lo miro y le dedico una tímida sonrisa, luego volvió la cara para expresar su asco sin que este lo notara. - Neil observaba a su hermana, al parecer no había nada que hacer al respecto pero aun así Elisa no se rendía, no se rendiría jamás, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. - La Sra. De la casa respondió a las palabras del hombre con el mismo entusiasmo de su interlocutor. - El Sr. Leagan dejaba que su mujer se encargara de todos estos detalles, en eso era experta.

- ¡Maravilloso! Tengo pensado que un mes es un periodo más que prudente para hacer el anuncio, tenemos que hacer una gran recepción e invitar a toda la sociedad de Chicago, mi hija es una de las jóvenes mas apreciadas, su talento y belleza la han hecho ganarse un lugar destacado - Decía la mujer quien se llenaba de orgullo ante cada una de las palabras que mencionaba.

- No lo dudo Sra. No se preocupe por nada, no escatime en ningún detalle, su hija es una reina como tal debe ser tratada, nuestra fiesta de compromiso será la mas grande que haya tenido Chicago en su historia y solo será opacada por la de nuestra boda - Decía el hombre dedicándole una mirada a Elisa, la joven escuchaba atentamente pero no se dejaba convencer por las palabras del anciano, para ella todo esto no era mas que el anuncio de su venta, la vendían a cambio de salvar a la familia de la quiebra, era un negocio y nada mas, por supuesto su madre pensaba todo lo contrario, las palabras del Sr. Wells era música para sus oídos.

Después de tomada la decisión los padres salieron y pidieron a Neil que los acompañara para dejar a la pareja sola por un momento, aunque esto no se acostumbraba y aunque la Sra. Leagan no le agradaba la idea, esta lo hiso por petición de su marido, ella temía que Elisa le hiciera algún desaire a su futuro esposo, todos estaban consiente de cuales eran los sentimientos de la joven hacia el Sr. Wells.

La joven se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba se acerco hasta la ventana y fingió observar a través de ella, tenia que buscar la manera de mantener al hombre a raya, no soportaba ni siquiera la idea de tenerlo cerca.

- Srta. Elisa, le noto distante, ¿Le sucede algo? - Le dijo el hombre que se había puesto de pie y se aproximaba a esta.

- Tal vez sea solo su imaginación Sr. Wells. - Dijo la joven en tono áspero.

- Por favor, llámeme Frank, dentro de poco seremos Marido y Mujer no veo porque mantener tantas formalidades. - Dijo él tratando de ser agradable y caminando hasta colocarse en frente de ella.

- No creo que sea correcto Sr. Si bien nosotros nos comprometeremos en un mes, todavía falta mucho para que la boda se lleve a cabo, mis padres me educaron para poder distinguir el respeto del abuso, y el hecho de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, sin conocerlo bien es para mi un abuso. - La joven camino hasta la mitad del salón no podía soportar la mirada del viejo.

- Si esta usted en todo lo correcto Srta. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, es que necesito entablar con usted algún tipo de conexión es extraño que para estar a un mes de comprometernos apenas nos conocemos, no se nada de usted - Dijo el hombre parado aun junto a la ventana sintiendo que la chica lo esquivaba.

- La verdad no creo que eso importe mucho, la mayoría de los hombres no se interesan por los gustos de las mujeres - Respondió la joven tratando de salir rápido del trance.

- En eso se equivoca, cuando un hombre se enamora desea por todos los medios complacer los gustos de la mujer que le robo el corazón. - Con estas palabras el hombre camino hasta encontrarse frente a la chica, quien se había quedado parada sin saber que hacer o responder.

- Sr. Wells la verdad no se que decirle, sus palabras me alagan en sobremanera, pero…

El hombre detuvo a la chica al verla dudar.

- No diga nada solo permítame demostrarle que mis sentimientos hacia usted son fuertes, honestos y los mejores que un hombre pueda sentir.

Con estas palabras quedo terminada la conversación, la joven se despidió sin mayor cambio en su actitud, mas sin embargo el Sr. Wells llevaba una pequeña luz de esperanza en su corazón, él sabia como tratar a una mujer y poco a poco se ganaría el corazón de la muchacha.

- Sr. Sra. Leagan ha sido un enorme placer compartir la tarde con ustedes, permítanme abusar un poco mas de sus confianza pero debo hacerles una petición - Dijo el hombre cuando Elisa se había retirado a su habitación.

- Por supuesto Sr. Wells, solo díganos en que podemos ayudarle - Le dijo el hombre.

- Me gustaría solicitarle su permiso para realizar algunas visitas a la Srta. Elisa, como ustedes comprenderán, necesitamos tiempo para conocernos, solo tenemos un mes para nuestro compromiso y no sabemos nada el uno del otro - La petición del caballero los dejo sorprendidos, pero accedieron de inmediato y de muy buena gana.

- Cuente con nuestro apoyo incondicional - Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De esta forma acabo la visita de Frank Wells en la casa Leagan.

Las jornadas en el hospital eran tranquilas, todo transcurría en total normalidad, por esta razón muchas veces Candy solicitaba a su superior hacer jornadas dobles, la joven trataba de mantenerse lo mas ocupada posible, con Albert todo el día en la oficina y la actitud que había tomado la Tía abuela desde su regreso al hospital, lo menos que deseaba era estar en la casa toda la tarde y si a esto le sumamos la total entrega de Annie a los preparativos de su boda, la joven terminaba por sentirse mas sola que de costumbre y esto era lo que menos quería.

Aunque la Tía abuela se había encargado de decir a todo aquel que preguntaba sobre el hecho de que la Srta. Andley se encontrara trabajando en un hospital, esta solo se limitaba a responder que la joven había decidido dedicar parte de su tiempo a hacer obras altruistas, algo común en la familia desde tiempos remotos, aunque esta explicación era totalmente absurda nadie se atrevía a desmentir o contradecir a Emilia Elroy. En ese momento su compañera de turno la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! - Entro la mujer buscando a la joven, esta se sobresalto y dejo caer varias vendas que había doblado cuidadosamente.

- Dime Scarlet a que se debe tanto alboroto - Dijo al joven volviéndose para observar el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Aun no te has enterado de las nuevas? - Expresó la mujer sorprendida ante la actitud de la joven.

- No aun no me he enterado de nada, pero dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante para que entres gritando de esa manera? - Explicó Candy concentrándose de nuevo en su labor.

- ¿Recuerdas al doctor ingles que ha ganado varios reconocimientos por su trabajo con los discapacitados de la guerra? Dijo al fin la mujer, Candy solo afirmo en silencio.

- Pues bien, él estará de visita en Chicago ofreciendo varias conferencias ¿Adivina donde se llevaran a cabo? - La joven se encogió de hombros pero esta vez se volvió para observar a su compañera.

- ¡Aquí, exactamente en este hospital! ¿No te parece grandioso? - Dijo la muchacha que no cabía en si de la emoción, Candy la observo y trato de recibir la noticia con entusiasmo mas por Scarlet que por ella misma, le parecía absurdo que este hombre dejara Europa en estos momentos para venir a dar conferencias en América.

- Si realmente, es maravilloso contar con la presencia de alguien que esta realizando tan importantes aportes a las personas minusválidas.

- Si es algo increíble, imagínate todo lo que podemos aprender, aunque nosotros no estemos pasando por una guerra también necesitamos estos conocimientos, mira cuantos heridos nos llegan por los accidentes de auto, creo que ese ha sido el peor invento que el hombre ha podido crear - Dijo la joven tomando una de las vendas para ayudar a Candy, la chica se había quedado callada, su mirada se encontraba perdida, como si recordara algo. - ¿Te sucede algo Candy? Pregunto esta al ver la actitud de la rubia.

- No… es solo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, es el peor invento, ese y todas las armas que utilizan en esta guerra tan despiadada, pensar que es mucho mayor el aporte que reciben las milicias al que se le otorga a los hospitales - Agrego la joven en tono serio.

- Tienes tanta razón Candy, pero dime ¿Vas a asistir a las conferencias del Dr. Nathan Smith? - Pregunto la chica mirando a Candy sin poder ocultar su impaciencia, la rubia se levanto y dijo:

- Si las conferencias no interviene con mi horario de trabajo estaré presente.

- Genial, yo quiero especializarme en algo no quiero pasarme toda la vida doblando vendas, colocando inyecciones o atendiendo a chiquillos llorones y malcriados. - Dijo la mujer en tono firme, Candy se volvió para verla.

- Pero es precisamente para dedicarnos a estas personas para lo que estudiamos Scarlet, ¿Cómo puede decir eso? - Los ojos de la chica mostraban el asombro.

- Pues, que yo quiero llegar más allá Candy, ¿Acaso no te parece injusto que solo los hombres puedan recibir el titulo de doctores mientras a nosotras nos toca conformarnos con ser solamente enfermeras? - Menciono la joven mirando a Candy a los ojos.

- Desde ese punto de vista tienes toda la razón, pero entiende que los doctores no serian nada sin las enfermeras, nosotras también salvamos vidas - Respondió la joven.

- Si de eso estoy consiente, pero yo también deseo el reconocimiento del cual gozan los doctores, nosotras nos esforzamos mucho, horas interminables de servicio y al final son ellos los que se llevan todos los créditos, de todas formas quiero aprender todo lo que pueda, pienso viajar a Europa dentro de algunos años, estoy segura que las cosas allá son distintas.

- Espero que consigas todo lo que quieres Scarlet, pero nunca olvides que nosotras no buscamos un beneficio particular sino el de todos. - Dijo Candy en tono serio. La joven se retiro dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica dejándola ver que había entendido su punto y que no la decepcionaría.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital Candy pensaba en las palabras de Scarlet, la chica parecía tener todo planeado, cada detalle de su vida, ¿Desde cuando ella misma había dejado de pensar así? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes de vida? ¿Acaso seguir toda la vida huyendo de la realidad, escondiéndose en el hospital, trabajando sin descanso para no dejar su mente desocupada ni un instante? Esto era absurdo, tenia que existir una salida, pero ¿Cuál? Ya no soportaba las miradas de preocupación de Albert, Annie o Archie cuando les decía que todo estaba bien, aunque estos trataran de disimular, ella los conocía muy bien como para no darse cuenta, en esos momentos fue interceptada por alguien que reconoció de inmediato.

- Buenas noches Srta. ¿Me puede ayudar?

La joven se paro en seco y mirando con asombro al joven le dijo:

- Albert me diste un gran susto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte, como hace días que no lo hago, cuando me levanto ya te has ido y cuando llego tu aun no has llegado, me quedo dormido esperándote o muchas veces te veo llegar tan cansada que prefiero no molestarte - Dijo el muchacho dedicando una media sonrisa a la chica y caminando para seguirle el paso.

- Lo siento mucho, es solo que últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo. Menciono la joven bajando la vista.

- No tienes que disculparte Candy, yo entiendo que quieras ayudar pero también deberías dejar algo de tiempo para ti, no quiero que mal interpretes mis palabras, solo quiero… que estés bien, es lo único que importa. Hablo el joven deteniendo el paso y obligando a Candy también a detenerlo, la chica todavía tenía la vista puesta en las baldosas del piso.

- Albert… yo… yo estoy bien, mira las cosas están empezando a retomar su curso, por ejemplo la próxima semana viene un medico ingles a dictar unas conferencias y le prometí a una compañera que iría, es un doctor que ha implementado nuevos métodos para las personas discapacitadas, tiene un grado en medicina y en psicología, eso tiene a todos en el hospital muy entusiasmados. - La joven trataba desesperadamente de convencer al chico que ella se encontraba bien, que las cosas por fin estaban resultando, pero sus ojos no alcanzaban a reflejar la aparente emoción de sus palabras.

Albert solo asintió en silencio, viendo que la joven ponía todo de su parte para tranquilizarlo, volvieron a retomar el paso, de pronto este pregunto:

- ¿Ya terminaste tu turno?

- Si… si estaba camino a la oficina de enfermeras para dejar algunas cosas ordenadas y cambiarme - Dijo la chica.

- Perfecto, entonces te espero, saldremos a cenar, conozco un lugar que te va a gustar - Le dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

- Albert… no creo que sea buena idea, no traigo ropa adecuada para ir a un restaurant esta noche, no uso trajes elegantes para venir al trabajo - Menciono la chica sorprendida ante la propuesta del joven.

- Tranquila vas a estar perfecta, además se muy bien que no te agradan muchos los restaurantes que acostumbramos visitar con la Tía, pero no son los únicos que conozco, al parecer ya olvidaste que trabaje como mesonero una vez.

Candy se sintió desorientada ante las palabras de joven, pero si era verdad Albert había visitado muchos lugares antes de ser nombrado cabeza de la familia, la chica le sonrió y se fue hasta la sala de enfermeras para cambiarse, minutos después salió con un hermoso vestido de algodón azul marino, encima de este llevaba un abrigo bastante grueso de color negro. El joven le ofreció el brazo y caminaron juntos por el pasillo que daba hasta la salida principal.

Entraron al modesto local, las luces iluminaban todo, las mesas se encontraban distribuidas a los largo del salón, fueron recibidos por un Sr. De edad con rostro amable.

- ¡Albert que alegría tenerte por acá muchacho! hacia mucho que no nos visitabas - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro y extendiendo la mano al joven.

- La alegría es mía, Sr. Brown - Le dijo el joven tomando la mano que este le tendía.

- Ella es mi hermana Candice - Dijo señalando a la muchacha, el hombre miro a la chica y le dijo:

- Mucho gusto Srta. Pero creo que ya la he visto antes, llego aquí un día preguntando por ti Albert, se ve mucho más alta Srta. Y los años han sido muy generosos con usted luce verdaderamente hermosa, a diferencia de lo que hacen con nosotros los viejos, que cada vez nos vemos peor - Dijo el hombre en tono gracioso, la chica no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa y sonrojarse un poco ante el alago.

Ya en la mesa Albert le sugirió a la chica uno de sus platos favoritos en aquel lugar, ella lo escogió siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, cuando el mozo se fue, el joven tomo un sobre del portafolio que llevaba y se lo extendió a la muchacha, esta lo miro a los ojos sin entender de que se trataba.

- Ábrelo - Dijo el joven haciendo un ademan y sorbiendo la bebida que tenia en su vaso. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron en sorpresa al leer el contenido de la tarjeta dentro del sobre.

- Es… es la invitación para el compromiso de Elisa Leagan - Dijo la joven que aun no salía de su sorpresa.

- Así es, llego hoy a la casa George me lo entrego esta mañana junto al resto de la correspondencia - Respondió el chico con tono casual.

- No sabia que Elisa… no había oído hablar de ningún hombre que la estuviese cortejando - Dijo la chica.

- Yo tampoco, pero por lo que parece estábamos muy mal informados, aunque… - Albert pensó por un instante.

- ¿Aunque que?- Pregunto Candy.

- Aunque… ¿Cuál es el nombre del caballero?

- Sir Frank Wells. - Respondió la chica sin comprender a su amigo.

- Este hombre fue el inversionista del negocio que hizo el Sr. Leagan hace unos meses y que le permitió salir de las dificultades económicas por las que atravesaba sin tener que vender parte de sus bienes. - Dijo Albert aun pensativo.

En ese momento llego el mozo con la orden de los hermanos.

- Bueno dejemos este tema por ahora, ya después los mismos Leagan se encargaran de contarnos todos los detalles, al parecer la delicada Sra. Leagan piensa hacer alarde del compromiso de su hija. - Dijo Albert sin mucho interés, Candy por su parte se había quedado pensativa un momento, pero durante la comida se olvido del asunto, la compañía de Albert siempre le hacia olvidarse de sus problemas.

En la casa de los Leagan todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo establecido, los preparativos para la gran fiesta donde se anunciaría el compromiso de Elisa, marchaban viento en popa, las visitas del Sr. Wells se había hecho bastante frecuentes y junto con estas los muchos detalles que el hombre le ofrecía a su prometida, los ramos de flores no dejaban de llegar a diario, hermoso arreglos de rosas, blancas, rosadas, damasco, amarillas, combinadas con maravillosos y vistosos follajes, además de otras tipo de flores que Elisa había visto en su vida pero que sin lugar a duda eran muy caras por lo exóticas.

A una semana de haberse anunciado la fecha para el compromiso el hombre le había regalado a la joven un juego de pendientes de rubíes y con diamantes, una verdadera obra de arte. Había dicho la madre al ver el trabajo de tallado de la prenda. La joven había quedado admirada ante el regalo pero aun así no se resignaba a la idea del matrimonio, para ella debía existir una salida o al menos un milagro, si el milagro de que el viejo muriera de un infarto o en un accidente de auto o cualquier otra cosa que la pudiera librar de él.

- Buenos días Srta. Disculpe que la moleste pero este paquete acaba de llegar y es para usted. - Dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación de Elisa. – La joven se volvió para mirar, a la mujer cargaba una enorme caja blanca con una cinta azul cruzada en forma de lazo, no tuvo que indagar mucho para adivinar quien lo enviaba, se acerco hasta la mujer.

- Déjalo encima de la cama y retírate. - Vio a esta hacer lo que le había ordenado y salir de la habitación en completo silencio, volvió a observar la caja y camino hasta la ventana para ver al jardín. - En ese momento entro sin anunciarse la Sra. Leagan.

- Vi que llego un nuevo paquete debe ser del Sr. Wells. - La joven seguía en silencio y sin mirar, la madre continúo.

- No piensas abrirlo para saber que es.

- La verdad no me interesa, si tanto quieres saberlo hazlo tu misma. - Le dijo la chica sin volverse y siendo muy grosera, la mujer ya no le prestaba atención a los berrinches de su hija, total mientras ella se comportara delante de su futuro yerno lo demás la tenia sin cuidado, después de todo él lograra meterla en cintura, - Sin mas demora se acerco hasta la caja, soltó la cinta y quito la tapa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dejo caer la cubierta de la caja sobre la cama, no podía creer lo que veía, era un vestido rojo, hecho en la mas fina seda china, todo el talle se encontraba hermosamente cubierto por pedrería, la falda era amplia, el escote aunque conservador seguramente marcaria la figura de su hija a la perfección, el diseño era sencillamente exquisito, la madre solo pudo tener una palabra para describirlo.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Elisa hija, ven a ver este vestido! ¡Dios! ¿Cuanto debe haber costado algo así? - La mujer tomo el vestido de la caja y lo tendió por completo sobre la cama de la joven, esta se volvió al escuchar las palabra de la madre y sus ojos se encontraron con el causante de tanta algarabía, en realidad era todo lo que su madre había dicho, en la caja había un sobre con el nombre de la chica.

Estimada:

Srta. Elisa Leagan,

Permítame el placer de verla lucir este vestido el día de nuestro compromiso, se que el color rojo es su favorito es por ello que mande a diseñarlo exclusivamente para usted, el trabajo de la modista es maravilloso pero en usted será una verdadera obra de arte.

Siempre suyo:

Sir Frank Wells.

La joven soltó en ese momento una estrepitosa carcajada, sorprendiendo a la madre que se encontraba a su lado leyendo el mensaje.

- ¿Se puede saber que te sucede Elisa? ¿Qué es eso que te causa tanta gracia? - Dijo la mujer confundida por la actitud de la joven, esta le respondió aun en medio de la risa.

- ¿Acaso no te parece irónico madre? Lucir un vestido rojo en mi compromiso con ese hombre cuando yo prefiero mil veces uno negro, esto para mi no es una ocasión feliz, esto para mi es un funeral. - la voz de la joven estaba llena de sarcasmo producto del desprecio que sentía. - La mujer la observo en silencio y después de unos minutos le dijo:

- Pues te tendrás a acostumbrar porque este vestido es precisamente el que vas a usar ese día, ni siquiera pienses en otro, no permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia que le hagas un desaire al Sr. Wells.

- Por supuesto ¿Eso es lo único que te importa verdad? Que el pobre Sr. Wells sufra, si tanto te preocupas pues utiliza tú el maldito vestido y cásate tú con él. - Grito Elisa a su madre dejando a esta perpleja. - La mujer en un acto reflejo camino hasta la chica y le dio una bofetada volteándole la cara.

- ¡Elisa Leagan, jamás vuelvas a tratarme así, nunca mas en tu vida vuelvas a decir esa palabras o veras de lo que soy capaz! - La voz de la mujer era determinante, salió de la habitación sin agregar nada más. - La joven se quedo mirándola marcharse y unas lagrimas gruesas salieron de sus ojos al momento que se llevaba la mano al rostro para sobarse el lugar donde había recibido la cachetada.

- No te preocupes madre, ya me lo has dejado claro. - Dijo la joven en voz alta.

Albert y Candy desayunaban tranquilamente en la terraza que da al jardín, el joven comía animadamente mientras ella solo probaba bocado.

- ¿Candy no te gusta lo que prepararon para desayunar? -Pregunto el joven de repente, la chica se volvió para mirarlo sorprendida ante la pregunta.

- No… no Albert en realidad me gusta mucho.

- Pues no lo parece a penas has probado lo que te sirvieron. - Le dijo el chico señalando el plato de Candy. - Esta le dedico media sonrisa y bajo la vista, después de unos segundos le dijo:

- La verdad no tengo mucha hambre Albert por tu culpa ayer cene como por tres.

El joven no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa era imposible ponerse serio con Candy.

- Esta bien, pero yo cene mucho mas que tu y mira ya termine, he notado que estas muy delgada y eso me preocupa tu siempre has gozado de buena salud, pero si continuas así vas a terminar por enfermarte.

- Eso no es justo tu eres hombre y por lo tanto comes muchísimo mas que yo, además no tienes que preocuparte por engordar a los hombres eso no les afecta pero a nosotras las mujeres nos limita muchísimo. - la joven se sorprendió de ella misma, hablaba como Annie, - Albert noto la reacción de Candy y esta vez soltó una carcajada que hiso sentir a la chica peor.

- Candy por Dios, de todas las personas del mundo a la última que pensaba escuchar preocuparse por su físico era a ti, no creo nada de lo que dices. - Dijo el joven aun entre risas. Ella iba a agregar algo cuando fue interrumpida por Annie. - la chica había llegado en ese preciso momento saludando a los jóvenes con la alegría que la caracteriza.

- Buenos días, Albert. -Dijo saludando al chico y dándole la mano, luego se acerco hasta Candy para abrazarla.

- ¿Cómo has estado? Es casi un milagro encontrarte aquí, en cuanto George me dijo que te encontrabas en casa no pude esperar a que me anunciara y le roge que me dejara pasar, espero que no los haya molestado. - Albert y Candy observaban a la chica divertidos.

- No para nada, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida Annie. - Dijo el joven, levantándose para rodar una silla y ofreciéndosela para que tomara asiento, esta agradeció el gesto del muchacho y se sentó.

- Me alegra mucho verte Annie, perdona que no te haya ayudado con los preparativos de tu boda, he tenido mucho mas trabajo últimamente. - Dijo la joven excusándose con su amiga. - Está solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y le tomo la mano.

- Tranquila te entiendo, pero no es por eso que me encuentro aquí hoy, vine porque tenemos que buscar el vestido que usaras para el compromiso de Elisa Leagan. - Candy abrió los ojos asombrándose por el comentario de su amiga.

- Annie yo no iré a esa fiesta… sabes mejor que nadie que Elisa y yo no nos la llevamos bien... no creo que sea buena idea, además ese día tengo guardia nocturna. - Antes que la chica siguiera colocando pretextos para no ir Annie la detuvo.

- Candy por favor, no me mientas, ese día lo tienes libre, el otro día cuando fui a visitarte tu compañera me dijo que no trabajabas, además aunque no lo veas tienes que estar presente en esa fiesta, Elisa y tu son primas al menos ante los ojos de la sociedad.

- ¡Annie por Dios! Si esta claro que para ella soy menos que nada, la verdad no quiero pasar un mal momento, ya Elisa Leagan me ha causado bastantes molestias como para darle la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. - la voz de la joven demostraba su determinación.

- Por favor Candy si no vas le estarás dando la oportunidad de sentirse mejor que nadie en este mundo debes demostrarle que no le tienes miedo. - Albert observaba a las chicas de vez en cuando aunque fingía que leía el periódico.

- Candy disculpa que las interrumpa, pero debo decir que Annie tiene razón, yo tengo la obligación de asistir a ese compromiso, claro es tu decisión si vas o no, sin embargo me parece una ocasión excelente para que le expreses a Elisa que nada de lo que ella haga te afecta.

La joven se quedo pensando por un momento, tal vez sus amigos tenían razón pero con tan solo pensar en tener a Elisa delante de ella, sentía una sensación de molestia, al final ya derrotada término aceptando.

- Está bien iré, pero ante el más mínimo comentario de Elisa Leagan salgo de esa casa sin importar si le hago un desaire o lo que digan los ilustres miembros de la sociedad de Chicago.

Annie le dedico una sonrisa de triunfo y Albert la miro a los ojos, le tomo de la mano para infundirse seguridad.

- Si Elisa te llega a hacer cualquier comentario desagradable yo mismo seré quien te saque de esa casa. - La chica afirmo en silencio.

- Perfecto, ahora debemos buscar el vestido que usaras ese día.

- Annie no creo que debamos comprar un vestido yo tengo muchos, te aseguro que habrá mas de uno adecuado para la ocasión. - La chica la miro con de desilusión.

- Pero yo quería salir de compras hoy y no es divertido si solo escojo un vestido.

Albert observo a Candy haciendo señas para que complaciera a su amiga.

- Candy es verdad lo que dice Annie además hace mucho que no te compras nada. - La joven miro al chico sorprendida y le dijo:

- Estás equivocado Albert apenas me compre el vestido que lleve a tu compromiso Annie.- Dirigiéndose a ambos.

- ¿Ves? Eso fue el año pasado y porque prácticamente te obligue, vamos Candy no seas testaruda, hazle caso a Albert acompáñame. - Dijo la chica entre demandante y suplicante. La joven alzo los brazos en señal de derrota.

La tarde paso entre probadores y vitrinas, Annie era una experta en comprar ella y Candy habían llegado hasta las mas exclusivas tiendas de Chicago, al fin Annie encontró los vestidos adecuados según ella, compro los zapatos que le hacían juego y unos hermosos abrigos de piel, pues aunque ya casi estaban en marzo las noches aun eran frías.

Eran casi las siete cuando Candy salió de su habitación, la joven llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de línea imperio, con escote palabra de honor, azul oscuro el talle estaba marcado por un hermoso trabajo de pedrería que resaltaba aun mas la figura de la chica, llevaba colocado unos guantes largos de seda blanca, el cabellos recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y algunos bucles en las sienes, todo esto acompañado por un hermoso collar de diminutos diamantes y unos pendientes del mismo material, la joven solo se dio una ojeada en el espejo estaba segura que si seguía viendo su reflejo en el espejo no saldría de la habitación, esta vez Annie había ido demasiado lejos, la chica nunca hubiese seleccionado este vestido así fuera lo ultimo en la tendencia.

Albert se encontraba al pie de las escaleras esperando a la chica y a la Tía, esta ultima llego primero, vestida con un soberbio traje violeta, minutos después Candy apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, Emilia Elroy y Williams Andley se quedaron admirados ante la belleza de la joven, la Tía abuela alzo una ceja al notar el escote del vestido, le parecía un poco atrevido pero no podía negar que en la chica no lucia para nada vulgar, el joven por su parte pensaba es realmente hermosa, voy a ser un hombre muy envidiado esta noche.

- Buenas noches Tía Abuela, buenas noches Albert. - Dijo la chica con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz. - La mujer asintió en silencio. - El joven le dedico una sonrisa y le ofreció su brazo para infundirle seguridad.

En la casa de los Leagan el ambiente era festivo seria sin lugar a duda un evento extraordinario. - la Sra. Leagan no cabía en si de la dicha, todo estaba saliendo como había planeado, lo mejor de la alta sociedad de chicago se encontraba reunida esa noche en salón de su casa con motivo del compromiso de su hija, ya imaginaba los titulares de la prensa del día siguiente, la mujer fue en ese momento sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el mayordomo le hizo saber que el Sr. Wells había llegado, la dama camino hasta donde este se encontraba y lo recibió con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostro, el Sr. Leagan por su parte ya se encontraba al lado de él.

En ese momento hacían entrada la familia Andley, primero entro la matrona seguida de Albert quien guiaba a Candy de su brazo, en la sala hubo un pequeño murmullo, la Srta. Candy Andley era una verdadera beldad, Neil Leagan quien entraba al salón en ese instante no pudo evitar posar los ojos en la chica quedándose congelado ante la imagen, Candy parecía un ángel, el más hermoso que pudiera existir.

La familia se acerco hasta los Leagan y el afortunado futuro esposo.

- Buenas noches Sr. Sra. Leagan. - Dijo el joven con tono formal.

- Buenas noches Williams. - Decía el dueño de la casa dándole la mano para saludarlo, al tiempo que señalo al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

- Les presento a Sir Frank Wells, futuro esposo de mi hija.

- Buenas noches Sr. Wells es un placer conocerlo. - Apuntó el joven en el mismo tono.

La Sra. Leagan quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada observando a Candy de pies a cabeza con una mirada de escrutinio. Dijo:

- Es una sorpresa verte de nuevo Candy. - Decía la mujer mientras Neil se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban sus padres.

Con tono amable Candy le respondió:

- De verdad que tenia mucho tiempo sin verla Sra. Leagan. - En ese momento el Sr. Leagan se dirigió hacia a la joven diciéndole:

- De verdad Candy teníamos mucho tiempo sin verte con el permiso de Albert, debo decir que te has convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Candy con una media sonrisa, agradeció el cumplido del Sr. Leagan.

La Sra. Emilia, también saludos a los Leagan y al Sr. Wells

- Buenas noches, Tía Abuela, Williams, Candy. - Dijo Neil

- Buenas noches. - respondieron los aludidos.

- Buenas noches Sr. Wells ¿Como ha estado? - Le pregunto el joven.

- Buenas noches Neil, he estado muy bien y por supuesto muy feliz.

Neil aun no podía quitarle la vista a Candy, de verdad era hermosa, si ella algún día lo aceptara seria sin duda el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero no tenia las fuerzas para hacerle saber de nuevo sus sentimientos por temor a un nuevo rechazo.

Un murmullo en el salón sacaron a Neil de sus pensamientos, su hermana había salido y estaba parada en lo alto de las escaleras de verdad estaba bellísima, llevaba puesto el vestido que le había regalado su prometido y también los pendientes de rubí, su cabello se encontraba peinado todo para un lado con los bucles cuidadosamente armados.

Al bajar la joven fue recibida por sus padres y su prometido. - todos la miraban maravillados y con sonrisas en sus labios. - Sin embargo la joven se notaba taciturna.

Emilia Elroy llego hasta donde se encontraba la joven para felicitarla, esta venia acompañada de Albert y Candy, Elisa no puedo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia Candy su cara cambio de manera instantánea, ¿Qué hace esa huérfana aquí? ¿Cómo se atrevió a venir? Es el colmo del descaro, pero ni crea que esta noche me vera derrotada pensaba la chica mientras su actitud cambiaba a manera de jubiló.

- Buenas noches Tía ¿Como ha estado? - Le dijo a la anciana mientras se acercaba y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo. - Es un verdadero placer verla esta noche continúo la chica. - Esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Albert.

- Buenas Noches Tío se ve muy elegante. - Mirando al hombre de pies a cabeza y pensando que suerte que tiene esta estúpida, de verdad el Tío Williams es muy, pero muy guapo veinte veces más que este vejete, y este hombre tan elegante es el que la huérfana mete en su cama, mírala con la cara de mosca muerta cualquiera cree que es doncella todavía, - Sacándola de sus pensamientos Albert le dijo:

- Tu también te encuentras muy hermosa esta noche Elisa. - Mientras le tomaba la mano para darle un beso en ella. - Que labios tan suaves que tiene mi querido Tío ¿Por que no me habré dado cuenta antes? - Pensaba la chica.

- Candy esta noche estás hermosa, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte. - Menciono volviéndose a la rubia con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

- No creo que más hermosa que tu Elisa, eres la homenajeada esta noche, y si, no nos hemos visto muy seguido. - Respondió la joven. - Elisa continúo.

- Si, he escuchado que has estado muy ocupada últimamente en… ¿Cómo fue que dijeron nuestras amigas madre? - Dijo la joven sorprendiendo a Sarah Leagan. - La aludida levanto una ceja ante la imprudencia de su hija.

- Ah si ya recuerdo, tus obras de beneficencia creo que así las llamaron. - Dijo Elisa al tiempo que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. - La Tía abuela se aclaro la garganta para hacerle saber a Elisa que dejara el tema de lado. - En ese momento Candy le respondió.

- Te equivocas Elisa mi labor va mas allá de ser solamente obras de caridad, claro que debo agradecer a Albert y a la Tía abuela por permitirme realizarlas sin temor a ser juzgada por ellos, en realidad lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que las personas que quiero piensen. - Mientras la joven pronunciaba las palabras se dejo ver un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Todo en ese momento observaban a la rubia, la Sra. Leagan pensaba que era una insolente, La Tía abuela se sintió aliviada al ver como la joven manejo el tema de la manera mas educada posible, Albert se sintió orgulloso ante la actitud de Candy, Neil se dijo para si mismo, Candy siempre igual, no te dejas amedrentar por nadie, El Sr. Wells se admiro ante la determinación de la chica.

En ese momento las dos familias se despidieron, pues los Leagan debían atender a los demás invitados.

Los Andley caminaron hacia el otro extremo del salón donde se encontraban los Britter y los Cronwell.

- Candy luces realmente hermosa esta noche. - le dijo Annie saludando a la muchacha, mientras le daba un abrazo y se soltaba para mirarla de nuevo.

- Muchas gracias Annie tu luces esplendida. - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que era realmente sincera.

- Buenas noches Sra. Elroy, luce tan elegante esta noche. - Dijo la joven tratando de hacer un cumplido a la Sra.

- Muchas gracias Annie, el color de tu vestido te favorece mucho, lo mismo tengo que decir de mi sobrino, Archie parece que fue ayer cuando corrían en los jardines de Lakewood. - Dijo la mujer recordando.

- Muchas gracias Tía Abuela. - Menciono el joven mientras observaba a su prometida, para él Annie era una hermosa rosa, delicada y extraordinariamente bella.

- Si me disculpa quisiera tomar asiento, la reunión apenas comienza y es mi deber estar presente hasta el final. - Diciendo esto Emilia Elroy se encamino hasta la mesa que les había sido asignada.

La joven rubia había captado la atención de mas de uno en la fiesta, los hombres se deleitaban en la belleza de la joven y las mujeres se llenaban de envidia, toda la alta sociedad de Chicago se encontraba a la expectativa, este compromiso sorprendió a mas de uno, las amigas mas allegadas a Elisa no sabían de sus intenciones de casarse, ni mucho menos que fuera con un hombre que le doblaba la edad, era evidentemente un matrimonio por conveniencia, según algunas personas los Leagan y el Sr. Wells tenían negocios en común. Entre este otro comentario transcurrió la primera parte de la fiesta hasta que la música de la orquesta empezó a sonar.

Los Andley se encontraban sentados junto a los Britter y los Cronwell en una mesa cerca de la escalera principal.

- ¿Candy ya viste a Elisa? - Pregunto Annie minutos después.

- Si la tuve la oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras con ella. - dijo la joven haciendo un gesto con la mirada a su amiga que reconocía muy bien. - ya Elisa había hecho de las de ella.

- Entiendo, no le hagas caso, esta dolida porque tú estas mucho más hermosa que ella, su traje es sin lugar a dudas maravilloso, pero en ella no luce para nada. - decía Annie como toda una experta de la moda. - Candy la miro dedicándole una sonrisa. - La joven continúo:

- Además según lo que se escucha este matrimonio es arreglado, nada más fíjate en el hombre es un anciano. - decía Annie abriendo los ojos y haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras. - la joven le respondía a su amiga abriendo los ojos igual o haciendo algún gesto de asombro. - Albert y Archie observaban la escena algo divertidos y al mismo tiempo hablando sobre los negocios de la familia. - la Sra. Elroy disfrutaba de su conversación con la Sra. Britter.

Al otro lado del salón se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes, mucho de ellos, amigos de los Leagan y un par amigos del Sr. Wells que habían llegado desde Francia para realizar algunos negocios y asistir al compromiso del hombre.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quien es la rubia que se encuentra en aquella mesa? - Pregunto uno de los muchachos, señalando la mesa donde se encontraban los Andley, Britter y Cronwell. - Los amigos de los Leagan fueron los primeros en responder.

- Ella es Candice White Andley, hija de Williams Andley, una mujer realmente hermosa como se darán cuenta caballeros, además de una de las herederas mas importantes de Chicago, por no decir de América. - En ese momento todos observaban a la chica en cuestión.

- Y el hombre a su lado ¿Es su esposo? - Pregunto de nuevo el joven evidentemente interesado.

- No, él es Williams Albert Andley, su hermano y cabeza de la familia, la verdad los Andley son una familia bastante extraña, los dos jóvenes fueron presentados a sociedad hace apenas un par de años. - Decía el hombre en tono bajo. - El joven que había formulado las preguntas no dejaba de observar a las personas en la mesa.

En ese momento se acerco la esposa de uno de los hombres y se percato del tema de conversación que los entretenían.

- Veo que los Andley vuelven a ser tema de conversación como en todas las reuniones, es de esperarse son tan excéntricos, la joven trabaja como enfermera en un hospital publico, una verdadera vergüenza, pero su familia en lugar de reprochárselo la apoya. - La mujer había dado un resumen del tema más sonado en las últimas semanas en Chicago. - Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de esta.

- ¿Esta usted segura de lo que dice Sra. Stone? - Pregunto uno de los jóvenes.

- Por supuesto querido Sr. Whitman, dejo de ser un rumor cuando se le pregunto a la misma Emilia Elroy y esta lo confirmo, la matrona de la casa dijo que la chica desempeña ciertas labores de beneficencia. - Dijo la mujer con tono irónico.

- La verdad me resulta realmente interesante. - Expresó el joven que había realizado la mayoría de la preguntas y que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la muchacha.

- Tal vez ustedes en Europa lo vean así Sr. Pero aquí en América es un asunto poco agradable, las mujeres debemos prepararnos para el matrimonio y para cuidar de nuestras familias. - Dijo la mujer en tono severo. - el joven la observo algo divertido y solo asintió en silencio. - después de unos minutos el joven se disculpo con los presentes y salió en busca del Sr. Wells.

- Disculpen la intromisión, necesito comentarle algo Sr. Wells - Dijo el hombre ya en la mesa donde se encontraban los prometidos, Elisa lo observo cuidadosamente, era un hombre realmente guapo, con un porte que resaltaba entre los demás invitados, el Sr. Wells se levanto de la mesa y camino unos pasos hacia donde se había dirigido el joven.

- Dime Gerard ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? - Menciono el hombre.

- Necesito que me presentes con la familia Andley - Respondió el joven, volviendo la vista a la mesa donde estos se encontraban - El hombre mayor siguió la mirada del muchacho y comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería.

- Entiendo - Dijo el hombre, ambos caminaron hasta encontrarse frente a la mesa.

- Sr. Sra. Srta. Andley permítanme presentarles a mi amigo Gerard Lambert hijo del primer ministro francés Dominic Lambert - Dijo el hombre señalando al joven a su lado, este estaba de pie frente a ellos, con una sonrisa amable y unos hermosos ojos de un negro intenso y poco usual, iluminados.

- Buenas noches - Dijo el joven tomando la mano de la dama de edad y depositando un beso en ella, después extendió la mano para saludar al joven rubio y por ultimo miro a Candy a los ojos, haciendo lo mismo que con la Sra. Elroy, solo que esta vez el brillo en sus ojos se intensifico y agrego las palabras.

- Es un verdadero placer - Al tiempo que soltaba la mano de la joven.

La Tía abuela los invito a tomar asiento y les presento a los Britter y los Cronwell, en pocos minutos ya el hombre se había ganado el agrado de la anciana. El joven era un verdadero caballero, se veía por encima que venia de buena familia, sus modales eran excelentes y su conversación muy amena, ¿Qué edad podría tener? Se ve muy joven, pero su charla es madura para un joven de 24, tal vez 25.

- ¿Trabaja usted con su padre? - Pregunto la mujer.

- Así es Sra. Andley, mi familia ha estado vinculada a la política desde hace muchos años, mi bisabuelo materno fue el gran revolucionario Maximilien Robespierre, aunque para muchos en Francia esto no es algo de lo cual deba sentirme orgulloso, yo sinceramente lo estoy, era un hombre con ideales basados en la justicia y la igualdad - Mencionaba al joven dejando impresionada a su audiencia. - Es usted todo un personaje joven. - Dijo Emilia Elroy en respuesta al comentario del chico. - Digamos mejor que soy una persona que cree, creo que el ser humano es capaz de alcanzar sus objetivos sin necesidad de lastimar o hundir a los demás, no veo la urgencia de pasar por encima de otros para conseguir mi propio beneficio - El hombre había captado la atención de todos incluso la de Candy que lo escuchaba maravillada. Minutos después el Sr. Wells se levanto para volver a su propia mesa. - Si me disculpan debo volver con la familia de mi prometida - Dijo el hombre. - Si los Sres. Andley, Britter y Cronwell no tiene inconveniente me gustaría compartir un rato mas con ellos - Dijo el joven mirando a todos en la mesa. - Oh por favor no tiene que pedirlo Sr. Lambert - Dijo la Tía abuela. La conversación se volvió muy ligera, Albert hablaba con plena confianza pues el también creía en los mismo ideales del joven, no pensó que iba a encontrar a alguien así en el compromiso de Elisa Leagan, por su parte Annie y Archie participaban de vez en cuando de la conversación, al igual que Candy y el Sr. Britter, después de varios minutos los jóvenes se levantaron para bailar una de sus piezas favoritas, Gerard miro a Candy se armo de valor y le dijo a la chica: - ¿Me concedería usted esta pieza Srta. Andley? - La joven lo miro sorprendida, pestaño un par de veces antes de abrir la boca para hablar. - Sr. Yo… yo, en ese momento - La Tía Abuela la interrumpió al ver la actitud de la joven. - Por favor Candice no pensaras hacerle un desaire al Sr. Lambert - Dijo a la joven en un tono imperativo, que no le dejo otra alternativa a la chica que aceptar la mano que el hombre le ofrecía, Candy miro a Albert con ojos desconcertados, pero el joven solo se encogió de hombros, sin mas que hacer la chica camino hasta la pista de baile bajo la mirada de todos los curiosos, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba dando vueltas en medio del salón al compas de la música. - Debo decirle que tiene usted unos ojos hermosos Srta. - Dijo el hombre de repente. - la chica levanto la vista para mirarlo fijamente, no pudo mantener la mirada en ellos y los bajo de inmediato - el chico continuo. - ¿Le ha molestado mi comentario? - Pregunto con tono preocupado. - No… no es eso, le agradezco mucho su comentario - Respondió la joven titubeando. - Entonces, no es la primera vez que se lo dicen, ¿verdad? - La joven levanto la vista de nuevo y le dijo: - Se equivoca usted Sr. No recuerdo que alguien me lo haya mencionado antes - En ese momento el hombre soltó una pequeña carajada, sorprendiendo a la chica. - Entonces los hombres americanos deben estar todos ciegos, unos ojos como los suyos nunca pasarían desapercibidos, en realidad una mujer como usted jamás pasara desapercibida. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario, el hombre sonrió y su mirada volvió a tener el mismo brillo que ella vio en ellos al momento de presentarse. La joven pareja en medio de la pista había despertado el interés de más de uno, por ejemplo la familia Leagan los observaba desde la mesa en la cual se encontraban, Neil no soportaba ver a Candy en los brazos de aquel recién llegado. - ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse allí y tomarla como si fuera suya? Es un imbécil, tenía que ser francés, insolente, ojala y Candy te ponga en tu sitio. Elisa miraba a la pareja insistentemente, el Sr. Wells se percato de esto y comento: - Al parecer tu prima ha cautivado a mi querido amigo Gerard, desde que la vio no ha podido despegar los ojos de ella. - La joven sin mirarlo le dijo: - Ella tiene sus mañas para hacer que los hombres caigan a sus pies, lastima que le duren tan poco - Su voz estaba marcada por la envidia. - No debes sentir celos de ella querida, tu eres la mujer mas hermosa que hay sobre la tierra, jamás podrá una mujer así compararse contigo, ella es linda pero tu, tu eres una verdadera belleza - Dijo el hombre colocando énfasis en sus palabras, aunque Elisa no le daba mucha importancia a sus halagos esta vez fueron música para sus oídos, solo le dedico una sonrisa al hombre mientras pensaba. - cuantas veces he querido estar en su lugar, seria tan feliz si en estos momentos ella estuviera en el mío, eres una bruja Candy, te odio, te odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, nunca te perdonare que tengas todo lo que yo deseo, si los ojos de Elisa fueran dagas hubiese asesinado a la joven en ese preciso momento. Los jóvenes bailaban exquisitamente, el caballero guiaba a la chica como si se tratara de una delicada pluma en el aire, el traje de Candy hacia que la chica luciera todo su esplendor, el joven se encontraba eclipsado ante la belleza de ella. - ¿Sabe que hay algo que no logro entender? - Dijo él minutos después. - la joven lo miro sin comprender a donde quería llegar, el viendo la actitud de la muchacha continúo: - Es que siendo usted una mujer tan encantadora y sencilla despierte tantos sentimientos encontrados, por ejemplo lo primero que escuche de usted fue que era una persona excéntrica, que rompía con todo lo que se supone debe ser una mujer de su nivel y otras tantas cosas desagradables, claro todo esto vino de una mujer, que debo acotar era muy poco agraciada, por lo cual debo imaginar que es solamente envidia. - la joven lo miraba un poco intrigada. - él se expresaba con tanto desenfado que lograba admirar a la chica. - Por otra parte escuche entre los caballeros que usted era una de las mujeres mas bellas que se encontraban presentes, que era la heredera de una gran fortuna y que tanto usted como su hermano eran personas muy particulares, en todo esto solo debo agregar que coincido con los hombres en algunas cosas. - Y al haber escuchado lo que opina la alta sociedad de Chicago de mi familia y de mi ¿Qué piensa usted? - Dijo la joven mirando al caballero a los ojos, al hombre se le dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y dijo: - Que usted es una mujer hermosa, encantadora, en resumidas palabras extraordinaria y su familia es un resultado de caracteres diferentes uno del otro pero es esa mezcla lo que los hacen unas personas realmente interesantes. - la joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante el ingenio del hombre para responder y al mismo tiempo agradecida por los halagos. En ese momento la música término, los Sres. Leagan se dirigieron hasta el centro del salón acompañados por Elisa y el Sr. Wells el momento de la entrega del anillo había llegado. - Como todos ustedes saben el motivo que nos reúne hoy es celebrar el compromiso de mi hija Elisa con Sir Frank Wells. - dijo el Sr. Leagan al momento que le cedía la palabra al futuro esposo de su hija. - Buenas noches a todos de nuevo, debo agradecerles su presencia en este día tan especial, aunque no los conozca a todos me han hecho sentir verdaderamente en familia, como todos comprenderán estoy bastante emocionado y no es para menos. - Elisa miraba al hombre fingiéndose enamorada ya que todas las miradas se encontraban en ambos, todas incluidas las de Annie y Candy. - pero por Dios que aburrido es este hombre, es que no lo puedo soportar. - pensaba al momento que sonreía. - Los Sres. Leagan me han concedido el inmenso honor de desposar a su hermosa hija la Srta. Elisa Leagan. - dijo el hombre volviéndose a la joven, sacándose una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de uno de los bolsillos de su frac. - la mirada de la joven capto de inmediato el objeto, Frank Wells abrió la caja dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante rosa de corte esmeralda, rodeado por pequeños diamantes flanqueados por otros dos en forma de media luna, - las joven no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como plato ante semejante joya, el anillo no solo era un anillo de compromiso, era mas que eso era… era algo digno de una reina. - Elisa no podía coordinar bien sus pensamientos cuando el hombre le tomo la mano para colocarle la prenda. - la mano de la chica temblaba ligeramente, no podía dejar de admirar el regalo, el hombre sentía que había acertado en la elección del mismo, después de colocarlo le dio un beso en la mano, Elisa le dedico una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. - la Sra. Leagan no cabía en si de tanta felicidad, ella esperaba que el Sr. Wells le obsequiara a su hija una hermosa joya pero no de tal magnitud. - Neil tuvo que suprimir un silbido de asombro, el padre por su parte se sintió satisfecho, los demás presentes se sintieron abrumados ante el regalo del hombre. La reunión ya casi por terminar, y la Sra. Sarah Leagan como anfitriona se encargaba de despedir a todos los invitados con un dulce sabor de boca al ver que la fiesta había sobrepasado sus expectativas. - todos salían hablando de lo maravilloso que era el vestido de Elisa, la música de un exquisito gusto, el Sr. Wells uno de los hombres mas elegantes de América, y el Anillo de compromiso una verdadera joya, que no cualquiera puede tener. Los Andley ya estaban de salida Gerard les acompaño. - Ha sido un verdadero placer compartir la velada junto a usted, Sra. Elroy, Sr. Andley Srta. - Dijo el joven despidiéndose. - El placer fue nuestro Sr. Lambert es usted un hombre muy agradable, si no piensa viajar aun tal vez podamos repetir la experiencia. - sugirió la Tía abuela - con tono cortes. - Pues no regreso a Francia hasta después de la boda de mi amigo Frank, lo que sin duda me va a otorgar mucho tiempo en la ciudad. - dijo el joven con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos. - Perfecto, ¿Qué le parece un almuerzo en mi casa el domingo? -Pregunto la mujer sin perder tiempo. - El joven amplio aun más su sonrisa y le dijo a la dama: - Sera un honor compartir un almuerzo con ustedes, Sra. Elroy. Albert y Candy miraban a la mujer extrañados ante la actitud de esta, la Tía abuela por lo general era una mujer poco sociable, solo se limitaba a cumplir con aquello que establecía el protocolo, pero en esta ocasión se le había notado sumamente amable con el Sr. Lambert. El joven se despido de la dama con un beso en la mano, se volvió para darle un apretón a Albert y por ultimo miro a Candy y tomándole la mano le dio un beso mientras la miraba a los ojos, la chica recibió el cumplido tratando de mantenerse distante, era su imaginación o aquel hombre estaba tratando de seducirla, la chica alejo la mano con sumo cuidado y camino para tomar del brazo a Albert, desde un extremo de las escaleras Neil pudo observar la escena por completo. No puedo creer el atrevimiento de ese tipejo, se piensa la gran cosa solo porque es extranjero y el hijo de un político, es un reverendo idiota, si lo es, pero al menos ese idiota tuvo el valor de acercarse a ella y lo peor de todo ella no tuvo reparos en bailar un par de piezas con él. - Pensaba Neil mientras veía alejarse el auto de los Andley. Elisa aun se encontraba maravillada por el anillo que le había obsequiado el Sr. Wells era sumamente pesado, de seguro tenia mas de tres quilates, no tres es muy poco tal vez mas de cinco, era realmente hermoso, ¡Ja! Cuanto hubiese dado por ver la cara de Annie Britter quien se cree la mujer mas afortunada del mundo por tener a Archie como prometido, es una estúpida, la sonrisa era imposible de borrar del rostro de la chica, quien desde el momento en que recibió la prenda no se soltó del brazo de su futuro esposo. - Querida ya es tarde, aunque no soporto la idea de alejarme de ti es necesario hacerlo. - dijo el hombre después de unos momentos regresando a la chica a la realidad. - Ah… Ah tiene razón Sr. Wells. - dijo la joven bajando la vista, en señal de falsa congoja. - ¿Aun no me has dicho si te gusto el anillo?- Pregunto él. - No creo que tenga palabras suficientes para expresar lo halagada que me siento, todos los regalos que me ha hecho llegar en las últimas semanas, me hacen sentir realmente abrumada, es usted tan generoso, mi vida desde que lo conocí ha sido una constante sorpresa. - con tono amable y sorprendiéndose a si misma ante su actitud. - el hombre la miraba con los ojos brillantes, estaba totalmente enamorado de la joven de eso no cabía duda. - Todo lo que le he enviado lo hago con todo el amor del mundo, usted no tiene ni idea lo que mi corazón guarda para usted Srta. Elisa, cuando sea mi esposa no solo tendrá regalos como esos, voy a colocar el mundo entero a sus pies. La joven bajo la vista y después miro al hombre directamente a los ojos, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y para realizar actuación digna de aplausos le coloco la mano sobre la mejilla por unos segundos. - Gracias. - dijo la joven mientras pensaba - no puedo creerlo, ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? - Este hombre es un premio de lotería, lastima que sea tan viejo, Elisa puedes tener todo lo que has deseado en la vida. Ambos se despidieron Elisa subió las escaleras y se volvió una vez para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa al Sr. Wells mientras este la observaba embelesado. Candy observaba a través de la ventanilla del auto aunque no podía ver nada. - la Tía abuela la veía con disimulo de vez en cuando y Albert cerro los ojos para intentar descansar un poco durante el trayecto, la semana pasada había tenido mucho trabajo y las cosas parecían no aligerarse, desde hacia mas de dos años se había dedicado por completo a los negocios de la familia, dejando todo su mundo a un lado, pero esto era algo que no podía posponer, además irse ahora de viaje era una idea que no podía plantearse, Candy aun no estaba del todo bien y él era consiente de ello, de esta forma transcurrió el viaje sin mayor novedad.

Neil Leagan había subido a su habitación, encerrándose en ella y llevando consigo una botella de Whiskey, el chico se encontraba realmente afectado por la presencia de Candy, pero más que por ella, se sentía mal por la osadía de aquel extraño, se tumbo en su cama, quitándose los zapatos y desabrochándose la camisa, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un trago, ¿De que me sirve quererte y morirme por tu amor? Si no puedo estar en tus sueños y menos en tu corazón. Candy Eres tan indiferente, se bien que nunca podre tenerte, quisiera ser mas valiente, olvidarme de todo esto y arrancarte de mi corazón, acostumbrarme a no verte, si para ti hay tantas cosas mucho mas importantes que yo, Anthony, Terry, El Tío y ahora este estúpido francés ¿Por que cuando más necesito de ti alguien te tiene que alejar? y me quedo solo como siempre, ¿Por que tu actitud hacia mi es tan fría y te cubres con una escarcha flemática e impenetrable? por eso cierro mi alma para no ser vulnerable. Por eso no sabrás nunca todo esto que llevo en mi pecho.

Ninguna mujer se ha apartado de mis brazos insatisfecha, solo una me ha rechazado y el destino ha querido que sea precisamente ella, la única que me ha importado realmente, que tiene este poder sobre mi, ya olvide el momento en el cual deje de odiarte y despreciarte, como pasaste a ser nadie para ser lo único bueno en mi vida, ojala pudiera ignorarte igual que antes, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permite, no se que me pasa porque demonios sigo soñando con que tal vez algún día las cosas entre nosotros cambien, que iluso, que patético soy, Elisa tiene razón, yo se bien que aunque me humille ante ti y te pida mil veces perdón por todo el daño que te hice tu jamás me veras de la forma en que deseo, ¿En que momento entraste a mi vida y derrumbaste todas las barreras que año tras años se formaron a mi alrededor? ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Se acerco hasta la ventana afuera la noche era completamente negra, sorbió otro trago del vaso que tenia en la mano, cerro los ojos y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de esta forma el joven sumido en sus pensamientos y en su tristeza tomo hasta quedar completamente inconsciente.

Los Andley al llegar a la casa la cual se encontraba en penumbras era evidente que ya todos en ella estaban durmiendo excepto Arthur que aun esperaba a los Sres.

- Buenas noches Arthur, gracias por esperar ya puedes irte a descansar - le dijo Albert con un tono agotado, mientras que Candy y la Sra. Elroy entraron en completo silencio.

- Ya estoy bastante cansada, me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches Williams y buenas noches Candy ya mañana podremos organizar todo lo del almuerzo del domingo. - comento la matrona mientras subía las escaleras.

- Buenas noches Tía descanse no queremos que se nos agote. -Dijo el joven.

- Buenas noches Tía abuela, duerma bien - decía Candy algo distraída.

- ¿Sucede algo Candy? Preguntaba Albert mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala y le hacia una seña para que se sentara a su lado, te he notado algo distante durante el regreso.

La joven acercándose hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y tomando asiento le dijo:

- No Albert no me pasa nada… es solo que…es…que la chica vacilaba…la interrumpió le joven.

- ¿Es solo que no te has sentido cómoda en la fiesta de los Leagan o te ha incomodado el Sr. Gerard? - Le pregunto Albert.

- No Albert me la he pasado muy bien, en realidad no me esperaba que Elisa por primera vez en su vida no fuera tan dura conmigo…en parte si es por el Sr. Lambert…. Es que no se si deba contártelo de seguro pensaras que estoy loca.

- Vamos Candy creo que no hace falta que te diga que puedes confiar en mi y sabes muy bien que no voy a pensar que estas loca.

- Es que el Sr. Tiene cierta Actitud parecida a la de Terry y la verdad ya estoy cansada de mi testarudez de estar buscando en cualquier persona que se me acerca algún parecido, con él….Sabes que en estos últimos dos meses me he sentido algo aliviada…he estado viviendo como en la pasado.

- ¿Viviendo el pasado? Pregunto Albert frunciendo el ceño ante la extrañeza de lo que Candy le acababa de decir.

- Si Viviendo en el pasado te acuerdas cuando te dije que había soñado con Anthony.

- Si claro que lo recuerdo. - dijo el joven algo aliviado por comprender a que era lo que se refería su amiga con vivir en el pasado

- Bueno me ha estado pasando muy seguidamente y no solo con Anthony si no también con Terry y Stear… es como una manera de poder mantenerlos vivos. Aquí y aquí dijo la chica llevándose la mano a la cabeza y después al pecho, dejando caer unas lagrimas. Albert al ver a Candy la abrazos como el siempre lo hacia sabia muy bien que no se había recuperado que esto del trabajo es algo para mantenerse ocupada y distraerse y no pensar tanto en Terry y la comprendía si el mismo aun no lo había superado. - El joven interrumpió sus pensamientos para decirle:

- Sueños, imágenes caprichosas que mezclan nuestros recuerdos, alborotan nuestra memoria durante noches y noches, horas y horas... Los sueños están ahí, cada noche, dentro de tu cabeza. Nadie puede verlos excepto tú porque son tuyos. Sin embargo no puedes controlarlos, dependen de sí mismos aunque se alimentan de ti, pero son simplemente sueños. En los sueños todo es posible: volar, amar lo odiado, vivir lo que nunca has vivido, morir y volver a nacer... De los sueños puedes aprender, puedes olvidarlos... lo único que no debes hacer jamás es depender de ellos porque los sueños no respetan la razón ni el sentido, por eso nadie debería entrar en los sueños de otro, nadie vivo. Es por eso que solo sueñas con Anthony, Stear y Terry son su manera de comunicarse contigo y hacerte saber que están bien donde están, por eso mi pequeña no hay nada de malo ni mucho menos te esta volviendo loca. Candy guardo silencio por unos minutos para luego decir:

- Gracias Albert, siempre encuentras palabras perfectas para hacerme sentir mejor. - El joven solo acaricio los rizos de la rubia en silencio y así permanecieron hasta que ella puedo ver el joven estaba casi dormido y le dijo:

- Albert creo que debes ir a descansar yo voy hacer lo mismo

Los jóvenes subieron las escaleras en silencio cuando se encontraron frente al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones se dedicaron una sonrisa y no fue necesario decir nada mas, ambos comprendían que pasara lo que pasara siempre podían contar el uno con el otro.

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 6 Es facil mentir pero

**_CAPITULO 6_ _Es fácil mentir, pero con el tiempo..._ _La mentira duele._**

Elisa Leagan bajo esa mañana para desayunar en el comedor junto a su familia, la joven lucia radiante, la noche anterior había sido sin lugar a dudas increíble, ella había sido el centro de todas la miradas, seguramente la mujer mas envidiada de Chicago en estos momentos, ¿Qué otra podía darse el lujo de tener un anillo de compromiso como el de ella? ¿Qué mujer en la ciudad podía haber tenido una fiesta como la suya? Lastima el viejo sea tan espantoso, si al menos fuera unos años mas joven, porque no había duda de que era todo un caballero y que estaba enamorado de ella. - la joven pensaba mientras comía algo de frutas y revisaba la prensa del día, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro cuando vio en la pagina de sociales su fiesta de compromiso, los ojos le brillaron aun mas cuando comenzó a leer, hablaban de lo hermosa que lucia, de lo distinguido del Sr. Wells, lo impecable de la decoración, de la recepción y por supuesto de lo extraordinario del anillo de compromiso, ella no esperaba menos no cabía en si de la emoción, en ese momento llego Neil con una cara espantosa.

- Buen día querido. - dijo la joven sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

- ¡Por Dios, Elisa! No tienes que gritar. -dijo el joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Disculpa pero estoy hablando en el mismo tono de siempre, aunque no te niego que estoy realmente feliz, nunca pensé que llegaría a ser la mujer mas envidiada de todo el estado, ¿Ya viste la prensa? - entregándole el periódico al hermano.

- No aun no y tampoco me interesa. - dijo él con la voz ronca debido a su borrachera, se sentó y tomo un vaso con jugo de naranja.

- Estas, realmente insoportable hoy Neil. - se quejo la joven, volviendo la vista al artículo de prensa.

- Y tu realmente me sorprendes solo basto que el viejo Wells te diera ese anillo para sentirte ahora la mujer mas enamorada del mundo, solo hasta ayer te sentías morir y hoy sientes que tu vida es maravillosa. - dijo el chico la rabia en su voz era palpable.

La joven alzo la vista, sorbió del vaso de lujo que tenia cerca y mirándolo le dijo:

- Neil en ningún momento te he dicho que me siento feliz por el viejo, sabes muy bien que lo único que me causa es nauseas, pero anoche pude ver algo positivo en todo esto. El joven alzo una ceja en señal de desconfianza y bebido de nuevo. - La chica continúo: - El viejo esta perdidamente enamorado de mí, nada mas mira. - le dijo la muchacha enseñándole la mano donde traía puesto el anillo de compromiso.

- Si eso es evidente, no solo por el anillo Elisa sino también por todo lo que te ha dado pero a que viene todo este cambio de actitud, ¿Qué planeas? La joven lo miro a los ojos y un extraño brillo se presento en ellos, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a los lados para cerciorarse de estar a solas con su hermano se acerco un poco más a este.

- Yo me voy a casar con Wells, voy a fingirme la mujer mas enamorada del mundo, delante de todos seré la abnegada esposa de Sir Frank Wells, pero como te habrás dado cuenta mi esposo es un hombre bastante mayor, es muy probable que contraiga alguna enfermedad extraña y mortal, o que sufra un trágico accidente durante nuestra luna de miel. - Neil se replegó en su silla, mirando a Elisa sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Elisa te volviste loca! -La joven le hiso una señal para que bajara la voz.

- No grites imbécil ¿Acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere? Solo era un chiste, ya no puedo ni hablar contigo Neil te has vuelto tan aburrido. - La joven se volvió para tomar algo más de fruta.

- Pues no te creo, Elisa yo se que no eres una santa pero ten mucho cuidado con lo que piensas hacer, el viejo Wells no es estúpido y debe tener sus mañas, con hombres como él no se puede jugar. La chica estallo en una carcajada.

- De verdad me sorprendes hermanito, todos los hombres son iguales, nada mas tienes que mirarte, Neil Leagan un hombre orgulloso, atractivo, con dinero, capaz de tener todo lo que se proponga en la vida, llorando por los pasillos por una mugrosa huérfana.

- Elisa sabia como y donde herir a su hermano y cuando lo hacia era sin compasión. El joven se levanto de la silla para irse pero esta lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- No seas idiota siéntate, lamento tener que decirte todo esto pero no sabes cuanto odio que te lances por un barranco cada vez que la ves con otro, no entiendo como puedes seguir empeñado en esa teniendo a tus pies a mas de una de mis amigas que de mas estar decir son mil veces mejores. Neil seguía de pies pero ella lo obligo prácticamente a tomar asiento. - la miro a los ojos sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, luego volvió la vista hacia una de las ventanas.

- Elisa la próxima vez que deseas jugar con mis debilidades hazlo en un momento donde pueda tolerarte, la verdad hoy me siento bastante cansado, es una fortuna que para todos en esta casa solo existas tu y tu maldito compromiso de lo contrario tendría que andar dando explicaciones de cada paso que doy.

- ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias por presentarme tu perspectiva del panorama, déjame decirte algo, yo no soy la culpable de tu situación así como tampoco tu lo eres de la mía, por lo tanto no descargues tu mal humor conmigo, ve a insultar a la huérfana. - Neil no aguanto más y se levanto para salir del comedor antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta Elisa le grito: - ¿Tal vez si aprendes a actuar, heredas una gran fortuna o simplemente aprendes otro idioma la zorra te haga caso? Después de esto solo se oyó una estrepitosa carcajada de Elisa. - Realmente te has vuelto un completo idiota hermanito eres tan patético. - dijo la joven en voz alta tomando otra fruta y volviendo a las revista de sociales.

Todo estaba listo en la casa de los Andley para recibir al Sr. Lambert la Tía abuela manejaba todo con total tranquilidad los años de experiencia le habían otorgado la confianza para este tipo de ocasiones, la mesa se encontraba colocada de manera impecable, los sirvientes cada uno en el lugar que les correspondía.

Candy se encontraba en su habitación leyendo otro libro recomendado por Annie, si seguía leyendo estas novelas de amor jamás dejaría de llorar. - se decía a si misma mientras suspiraba y tomaba un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas, cuando su amiga le ofreció este libro Candy tuvo varios minutos para salir de su asombro, Annie era un chica muy conservadora y mas aun lo era su madre entonces como era posible que ella le dejara tener a la joven una edición de El retrato de Dorian Gray, sin duda alguna su lenguaje era hermoso, pero no por ello dejaba de ser fuerte y directo, cuando la chica se lo entrego se veía verdaderamente fascinada, me produjo tanta curiosidad que no podía esperar a leerlo y ahora nada mas mira como estoy se decía la chica a si misma mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, en ese momento tocaron la puerta. - Adelante. - dijo la chica tratando de ordenar sus risos. - Ángela abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

- Disculpa Candy, pero la Sra. Elroy me envió para recordarte que hoy es el almuerzo con el Sr. Lambert. La joven abrió los ojos como platos, había olvidado el almuerzo.

- Angela tienes que ayudarme olvide por completo el almuerzo de hoy, por favor busca algún vestido adecuado mientras yo me doy una ducha. - diciendo esto la chica salió disparada hacia el baño y Ángela se encamino hasta el armario. En menos de una hora ya Candy se encontraba de pie en el salón junto a Albert, la Tía abuela se encontraba sentada en uno de los muebles, todo se encontraba en su lugar exacto, cuando se oyó un toque en la puerta, el mayordomo paso en completo silencio y segundos después regreso en compañía del Sr. Gerard Lambert. - este vestía un elegante traje de sastre gris plomo.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Elroy es un placer verla de nuevo. - saludo a la anciana, tomando su mano para dar un beso en ella, luego se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Candy ya sentada y hiso lo mismo, aunque su mirada se clavo directamente a los ojos de la chica, después de unos segundo saludo a Albert con un fuerte apretón de mano. Para la anciana no era nada nuevo que un joven se quedara deslumbrado por la belleza de Candy ella no podía menos que reconocer que la joven a pesar de tener un origen humilde, poseía cierta gracia y elegancia natural que la hacia resaltar delante de los ojos de cualquier caballero y el Sr. Lambert no era la excepción. - Posee una hermosa casa Sra. Elroy. - dijo el joven tratando de colocar algún tema de conversación.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Lambert es muy amable, cuéntenos ya ha tenido mas tiempo para conocer la ciudad ¿Qué le ha parecido? -Pregunto la mujer.

- Es realmente hermosa, llena de vida por donde quiera que uno camina y no quiero decir con esto que París sea un cementerio ni mucho menos, es solo que América aun es un continente joven y posee ese energía de la juventud, ese ingrediente mágico que son los sueños.

- Habla usted como si tuviera muchos años, como si usted mismo no fuera un joven - apunto a decir Albert interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. - Para nada Sr. Andley yo estoy muy consiente de mi edad, pero lamentablemente he heredado una visión del mundo muy distinta a la que ustede

s poseen, claro esto en algunos casos, siempre existimos personas que tratamos de reinventarnos cada día, de ir mas allá de lo que la sociedad nos dicta por no utilizar la palabra imposición ya que es muy dura, pero por ejemplo fíjese usted, el día del compromiso de mi amigo Frank antes de tener el honor de conocerlos recibí todo tipo de detalles acerca de su familia, pero sobre todo de la Srta. Andley a quien una de las distinguidas damas presentes ese día, juzgaba duramente por desempeñar una profesión, esa es sin duda una característica de lo que hemos heredado de la visión de sociedad europea. - mientras el hombre hablaba cómodamente del tema, la Tía abuela se puso tensa, Candy aunque ya conocía la opinión del joven no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda y Albert sintió especial curiosidad en ese momento. - el chico continúo: - A mi parecer lo que la Srta. Andley hace es completamente admirable, el dedicar su tiempo a cuidar y ayudar a los enfermos, sin mayor beneficio que la satisfacción propia, es verdaderamente digno de exaltar, mas sin embargo a esta distinguida dama le parece una acto trágico, algo que la familia debe ocultar como el peor de los pecados, ahora permítame preguntarle ¿Esta usted avergonzado de la actitud de la Srta. Andley?- Emilia Elroy continúo en silencio. - Candy alzo la vista para mirar a Albert y este no tardo en dar su respuesta mirando a la joven directamente a los ojos.

- Nunca me he sentido avergonzado de ningún acto de mi hermana Sr. Lambert y sinceramente dudo que algún día pueda estarlo, ella es una mujer honesta y sincera, responsable de cada uno de sus actos pero también consiente de todo aquello que los mismos acarrean.

Candy le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al joven y el Sr. Lambert noto de inmediato el lazo que unía a los jóvenes era mucho más fuerte que las falsas convenciones de la alta sociedad, al tiempo que se sintió también favorecido por la sonrisa de la chica, después de unos segundos se volvió para mirar a la Sra. Elroy y le pregunto:

- ¿Y a usted Sra. Elroy le avergüenza la actitud de su sobrina? La mujer lo miro sorprendida por una fracción de segundo pero después con su habitual serenidad respondió la pregunta del muchacho.

- Considero al igual que mi sobrino que Candice es una mujer consiente de sus actos, para la familia fue una sorpresa su decisión de trabajar en un hospital publico, pero hemos aprendido a sortear los comentarios mal intencionados de las personas que solo buscan falsos defectos en los demás para ocultar los propios. - la voz de la mujer sonaba firme y convincente, el joven Lambert la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Cada vez me siento mas afortunado de contar con su amistad, claro ya me la estoy atribuyendo aunque ustedes no me la han concedido aun, que atrevido puedo llegar a ser cuando me siento a gusto con alguien. - dijo el muchacho en tono de broma, mirando a Candy de reojo.

Ya en la mesa la comida transcurrió en total normalidad, algún que otro comentario sin mucha relevancia sobre el menú servido o la política, evitando el tema de la guerra por ser de mal gusto para un almuerzo.

Albert invito al Sr. Lambert a pasar a su despacho mientras Candy y la Tía abuela disponían las cosas para tomar el Té en el salón de la dueña de la casa.

- Sr. Andley me parece extraordinario el trabajo que realiza, no debe ser nada fácil llevar una responsabilidad como esta. - decía el joven mientras tomaba asiento.

- Por favor llámeme Albert me resulta menos protocolar. - agregaba el joven al tiempo que el mismo tomaba asiento.

- Está bien Albert entonces me puede llamar Gerard, dejemos el protocolo para los demás. - decía con una sonrisa en el rostro que dejaba ver que era sincero.

- En cuanto a lo de los negocios tiene razón, es algo difícil, pero pongo todo mi esfuerzo en hacer lo mejor posible, apenas hace dos años que tome posesión de todo esto, la verdad debo agradecerle a mi Tía, a George mi asistente y a mi hermana ellos han sido incondicionales conmigo.

- Entre usted y su hermana existe una gran conexión, solo hace falta observarlos por un tiempo para darse cuenta.

- Si realmente es así, ambos nos apoyamos tanto en los momentos difíciles como en los bueno. En ese momento se oyó un suave toque en la puerta. - Adelante. - dijo Albert.

- Disculpe Sr. La Sra. Elroy dice que pueden pasar al salón de Té cuando gusten. - dijo Caroline a los caballeros.

Después de un momento todos se encontraban sentados en el salón de Té, Candy se veía distraída, taciturna intervenía a ratos en la conversación cuando se le preguntaba algo o la Tía abuela le hacia algún comentario para atraer su atención. De pronto entro Ángela al salón.

- Disculpe la intromisión pero la Srta. Britter esta al teléfono y desea hablarle a la Srta. Andley. - Candy alzo la vista para mirar a Ángela como su salvadora.

- Angela por favor dile que enseguida la atiendo, Tía, Albert, Sr, Lambert si me disculpan un momento. - la mujer no vio con buenos ojos esta interrupción pero no tenia de otra con un asentamiento y en silencio autorizo a Candy para salir del salón, los hombres le dedicaron una mirada de aprobación y Lambert se levanto para despedir a la joven.

- Annie no sabes cuanto me alegra oírte…

- ¿De verdad? Pensé que estabas tan ocupada como siempre. - dijo la joven bromeando.

- Pues la verdad un poco pero me has salvado estaba tomando el Té con la Tía abuela Albert y el Sr. Lambert.

- ¿El Sr. Lambert? - Pregunto la chica intrigada.

- Si la Tía abuela lo invito a almorzar, ha pasado aquí casi toda la tarde, sabes lo insoportable que se hacen para mí este tipo de reuniones, la verdad no sabia como liberarme.

- No entiendo porque tiene esa actitud, el Sr. Lambert es un hombre agradable hasta donde recuerdo.

- Así es, pero… pero…

- ¿Pero que Candy? - Pregunto la chica divertida ante la actitud de su amiga.

- No se, me mira de una forma que a veces me incomoda, es solo que no me agrada que fije su vista en mi como si yo fuera un trofeo o algo por el estilo. - Dijo la chica con voz confusa.

- No entiendo porque te molesta ser admirada por los hombres, tú eres realmente bella Candy, a cualquier mujer le gusta ser el centro de las miradas. - dijo la chica sin evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

- Por favor Annie no vengas de nuevo con todo eso del romances, sabes bien que lo ultimo que me interesa es… es conocer a alguien, no estoy interesada en nada mas que no sea mi trabajo así que deja de hacerte ilusiones. - Dijo ella en tono determinado.

- Bueno, bueno pero es que eso no lo decides tú sino el destino. - dijo Annie muy seria.

- Si claro el destino, por favor Annie. - dijo la chica con palabras entrecortadas por la risa.

- Bueno no me creas, te llamaba para decirte que necesito que busques un día libre la próxima semana, para que escojamos el modelo de tu vestido, mi madrina tiene que verse bellísima ese día. Candy se sorprendió y se quedo muda por unos segundos.

- ¿Yo seré tu madrina?

- Por favor Candy ¡Claro! ¿Quien mas si no mi mejor amiga para estar a mi lado en un día tan especial?

- Por supuesto cuenta conmigo que tonta soy, es un honor estar contigo el día de tu boda. Entre este y otro comentario siguió la conversación después de unos minutos Candy se vio obligada a terminar pues ya llevaba varios minutos al teléfono.

- Disculpen por favor, me olvide del tiempo. - Dijo la chica entrando de nuevo al salón. En ese momento la Tía abuela se levanto y todos salieron al salón principal.

- Candy el Sr. Lambert expreso sus deseos de ver nuestro jardín por favor acompáñalo, Ángela puede ir con ustedes mientras le comento algo a Albert que George me dijo esta mañana y había olvidado. - Dijo la mujer sin dejar más alternativas a la muchacha. Albert miro a la mujer lleno de curiosidad y la joven sin saber que hacer, Candy se encontraba en la misma situación que el chico pero cuando Ángela llego hasta donde ellos no tuvo mas opción que reaccionar.

- Claro Tía no hay ningún problema. - sin decir mas la mujer le indico a la chica que podía salir y esta obedeció.

La luz del día justo cuando el sol sube por las montañas y cubre el cielo con su luz auriblanca y todo es calma, Candy se detiene un momento y todo lo que oye es su propia respiración, se ve completamente abrumada al ver que grande es el mundo y lo pequeña e insignificante que es ella, fue sorprendida ante el comentario del Sr. Lambert.

- Todo es realmente hermoso. - Si así es, pero aun no ha entrado del todo la primavera, debería verlo en esa época, es todo un esplendor, cada árbol, ningún pintor por bueno que sea podrá algún día plasmar toda esta belleza. - dijo la chica observando el horizonte.

- Tiene toda la razón, dudo que puedan representar este paisaje o la delicadeza y pureza de un ángel como usted. - Dijo el hombre colocándose frente a la chica para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Candy se sobresalto ante el comentario del muchacho y bajo la vista. - ¡Oh! Por favor no haga eso, no me prive de la magia que tienes en sus ojos, son los mas hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida. - Dijo el chico de forma suplicante. La chica alzo la vista y parpadeo un par de veces, después desvió la vista y camino en otra dirección. - ¿Dije algo que le molestara? - Se atrevió a decir él.

- No… no se preocupe, me alagan sus comentarios. - Dijo la chica tratando de esquivarlo.

- Entonces porque se aleja y se retrae, una mujer tan hermosa como usted debería estar acostumbrada a que los hombres nos sintamos eclipsados ante su belleza. - dijo el tratando de aligerar la situación.

- La verdad no me dejo llevar por comentarios que adulen mi apariencia Sr. Lambert, me agrada mucho más aquellas personas que pueden ver más allá de mi exterior. - Dijo la chica en tono serio y tratando de llevar su conversación hasta un terreno mas seguro.

- Eso lo entiendo perfectamente y créame que no ha sido mi intensión incomodarla en lo absoluto pero negar que usted posee una belleza que hechiza es como negar la existencia de estas montañas, el caminaba al lado de ella manteniendo una distancia prudente. Ella se quedo en silencio y siguió caminando con paso tranquilo, después de unos minutos así, el joven que no dejaba de mirarla sin atreverse a hablarle, después de un momento se aventuro a decirle.

- ¿Esta usted comprometida Srta. Andley? La chica no esperaba una pregunta tan directa se volvió para mirarlo.

- No… no Sr. Lambert no lo estoy y dudo mucho que me interese estarlo, me siento absolutamente bien como estoy, ahora si me disculpa ya debemos regresar, la tarde esta cayendo. - Dijo la chica, caminando y dejando al hombre parado en medio del jardín, este la observaba extrañado ante la actitud, pero lograr apresurar el paso y alcanzarla.

- ¡Srta. Andley! ¡Srta. Andley! - la llamaba sin recibir respuesta de ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomo de la mano para detenerla, la chica al sentir la mano del hombre se paro en seco sin saber que hacer.

- Siento mucho mi actitud discúlpeme, he sido un grosero. - Dijo el joven soltando a la chica sintiendo que su contacto la molestaba.

- La verdad ya debería de dejar de disculparse por todo lo que hace y más bien tome control de sus actos y sus palabras Sr. Lambert. - dijo la chica en tono severo.

-Lo se Srta. y créame de verdad no ha sido mi intención incomodarla, es solo que trato de comprenderla, pero todo lo que consigo es entrometerme en donde no me han llamado y peor aun ofenderla con mi actitud descortés. - Agrego él evidentemente apenado. Ella lo miraba aun con cierto resentimiento.

- Hagamos algo Sr. Lambert, si usted de verdad desea mi amistad, confórmese con conocer lo que yo le presento y no trate de encontrar nada mas. - El hombre asintió en silencio y camino junto a ella sin decir palabra.

Esa noche fue interminable para Candy, los recuerdos de la tarde, las palabras de Annie, del Sr. Lambert, todo se le venía a la mente una y otra vez, era inevitable, ella estaba completamente segura que esa noche tampoco lograría conciliar el sueño, se levanto se coloco la bata de seda que se encontraba a los pies de su cama y camino hasta la ventana, afuera era casi imposible ver algo, la luna a veces dejaba filtrar algunos rayos cuando las espesas nubes la dejaban libre, la chica la observo por unos minutos, pero sus pensamientos se repetían, no había caso tenia que buscar algo en lo cual ocupar su mente, busco con la vista y logro ver lo que deseaba el libro de Annie, claro esto era perfecto. Sentándose en un diván la chica encendió una lámpara de noche y empezó a leer. Era el capitulo VII de El retrato de Dorian Gray, hasta ahora le había atrapado la manera de narrar del escritor y todos los detalles que utilizaba para describir los ambientes, la historia estaba aun por develar lo mas importante según su apreciación.

Candy leía una pagina tras otra no llevaba una hora cuando de repente de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas.

**_ "Has matado mi amor. ¡Dios mío! ¡Que loco fui al amarte! Ahora ya no eres nada para mí. No quiero volver a verte más. No quiero pensar más en ti. ¡Quisiera no haberte visto nunca!" " -¿No hablas en serio, Dorian? Estas representando." "_ ¡Representando! Eso se queda para ti. Para ti, que lo haces tan bien." _**

La chica se llevaba las manos al rostro dejando el libro a un lado y tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

**_"- ¡No me toques!" "_ ¡Dorian, Dorian, no me abandones! Bésame otra vez, amor mío. No te separes de mí, no podré soportarlo. ¡Oh, no me abandones! No seas cruel conmigo porque te amo mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo." _**

¿Como podía alguien que ama actuar de esa manera? Se preguntaba la chica entre lágrimas, dejo a un lado el libro y caminando hasta la cama se lanzo en ella, abrazo una de la almohadas, yo fui igual de injusta yo también abandone a Terry de esa forma, lo deje sin ninguna explicación, solo hable de su deber, de su compromiso con Susana, pero nunca le pregunte lo que él quería, nunca le permití que expresara sus sentimientos, yo decidí por los dos, pensando que si me alejaba haría las cosas mas fáciles para todos, fui una egoísta, pensé en todos menos en él, pensé en Susana, en Albert, actué de forma indiferente ante lo que él sentía sin saber el dolor que le estaba causando, ¡Estúpida, estúpida! Tú le pediste a ella que no lo abandonara cuando tú misma estabas a punto de hacerlo.

Candy lloraba ahora con total descontrol, lanzando las almohadas, pateando las cobijas, llevándose las manos a la cara, al pecho.

- Fuiste cruel, demasiado cruel, cuando él me dijo que no me quería perder, lloraba yo sabia que le estaba causando dolor, sin embargo eso no me importo, no pude decirle nada, en cambio él me pidió que fuera feliz, me rogo que fuera feliz y yo no tuve el valor para mirarlo a la cara, ¡Cobarde! ¡Eres una cobarde Candy! Te mereces todo este dolor, te mereces sentirte de este modo, perdida en medio de la nada, de las sombras, sentir este vacio que se ha alojado en tu pecho, si tan solo le hubiese permitido hablarme, dejar que me dijera como se sentía, hoy él estaría vivo, aunque no fuera a mi lado, pero estaría vivo.

La chica no pudo mas y dejo que su llanto saliera libremente, se abrazo las piernas con los brazos de modo que el dolor que albergaba en su pecho y que llegaba hasta su garganta impidiéndole respirar no fuera tan fuerte, ella estaba consiente que esto era imposible, pero no sabia que mas hacer, ahora estaba pagando el peor error que había cometido en la vida.

Momentos después la joven se quedo dormida vencida por las lágrimas, el dolor, la desolación, ya sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Siento tanto calor, afuera no se ve nada, al abrir la puerta entro una corriente de aire, era helado… Mientras vivamos nos encontraremos, ¡Si! algún día, de algún modo, eso creía pero ya no, estar viva no me ayudara, nunca mas lo veré, ¡Terry! Candy abrió los ojos y los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por la cortina que había dejado corrida la noche anterior le herían, ya debía ser tarde, pues este se encontraba en lo alto, la chica se quedo un rato en la cama tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, después de unos minutos se dijo en voz alta.

- Fue solo un sueño, solo otro sueño, pero tan real como los anteriores, tal vez mucho más real, pues las palabras que dije esa vez tienen mayor peso hoy. - miro a su alrededor, trato de levantarse rápidamente y tuvo un leve mareo que la hiso volver a la cama, la cabeza le dolía mucho, intento levantarse de nuevo esta vez con mas cuidado, camino hasta el baño y se miro en el espejo, habían pasado mas de seis meses, pero desde el espejo sus ojos no la miraban, miraban al tiempo, miraban al dolor, al remordimiento, a un fantasma, en eso se había convertido ella, aunque tratara de fingir ante los demás, ante el espejo era inútil hacerlo, a el no lo podía engañar.

En ese momento se escucho un toque en la puerta.

- Pase adelante.

- Buenos días Candy, parece que se te pegaron las cobijas hoy. -dijo Ángela en tono de broma caminando en dirección a la ventana para correr las cortinas.

- No es eso, es solo que no me siento bien hoy, te agradecería que me trajeras una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. - dijo la chica desde el baño.

- Claro Candy, ¿Deseas que llame al doctor? -menciono preocupada.

- ¡Oh, no! No Ángela es solo un dolor de cabeza, además si me siento mal en la tarde puedo ver a uno de los doctores del hospital. - Menciono la chica en tono casual tratando de tranquilizar a Ángela.

- ¿Y piensas trabajar en esas condiciones? - Pregunto la joven alarmada.

- Claro, ya te dije no hay nada de que preocuparse, nadie se ha muerto por un dolor de cabeza, me voy a duchar por ahora solo tráeme las pastillas por favor, yo me encargo de todo lo demás.

- ¿No vas a desayunar? - Inquirió la mujer.

- No, no tengo hambre, tal vez mas tarde coma algo.

- Está bien como desees, regreso enseguida. - Ángela salió de la habitación sin decir más. Ángela regreso minutos después con lo que Candy le había pedido.

- Déjalo sobre la mesa de noche por favor Ángela, la chica obedeció pero le parecía muy extraño que la Srta. Se comportara de ese modo, algo le sucedía, de eso no cabía duda, pero ¿Qué podía ser? Media hora después volvieron a tocar la puerta, Candy dudo por un momento en que hacer, después de un segundo toque, salió al baño y desde la puerta respondió:

- Adelante.

- Buenos días Candy, me dijo Ángela que te encontrabas algo indispuesta. - Dijo Albert al momento que entraba en la habitación.

- No es nada es solo un dolor de cabeza pero ya me tome unas pastillas. - Pronuncio la chica aun desde el baño.

- Deseaba desayunar contigo pero ya es tarde, hoy tengo varias juntas y es probable que no regrese hasta la noche. - Albert caminaba hacia la ventana, cuando su vista se topo con un libro, lo levanto del suelo. El retrato de Dorian Gray, Oscar Wilde, en ese momento Candy hablo haciéndolo volver la vista.

- Hoy me toca el turno de la noche, regresare mañana temprano. -dijo la joven aliviada por la casualidad.

-En ese caso me alegra haber venido así me puedo despedir de ti. - dijo el muchacho caminando hasta la puerta del baño.

- Albert solo serán unas horas. - dijo ella en tono de broma.

- Eso quiere decir que te da igual, la verdad ya se que soy un hermano muy sentimental pero que puedo hacer. - dijo él tratando de convencer a la chica.

- Está bien, está bien, dame un momento. - Candy se sentía desesperada buscando algo para aliviar la hinchazón de sus ojos, pero nada funcionaba.

- ¿Por qué te escondes Candy? - Pregunto el chico esta vez en tono serio.

- No me escondo de nada Albert, que ideas tienes.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no sales? - Volvió a inquirir él. La chica se sintió derrotada y no le quedo más remedio que salir del baño.

Albert hizo un breve gesto de dolor, pero no le sorprendió, sabia que de algo así se trataba.

- Candy. - dijo el chico caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba. la muchacha bajo la cara, tratando de ocultarse de la vista del joven.

- No pude dormir bien anoche, eso es todo.

- No… no es todo y lo sabes, pero no te tienes que sentir mal, tampoco debes ocultarte, Candy nadie te pide que te finjas feliz solo por complacer a tus amigos, nosotros deseamos que te sientas bien y cuando digo bien es que sea así realmente, no que lo aparentes sino que lo sientas. - mientras decía esta palabras le tomaba el rostro a la chica y la miraba a los ojos, hacia cuanto que no veía en ellos ese hermoso brillo que era característico en aquellas esmeraldas verdes. el rostro de Albert no pudo evitar demostrar su tristeza. Candy lo percibió y se alejo del muchacho.

- Albert te puedo asegurar que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por salir adelante, pero debo confesarte que no es tan fácil, el tiempo termina por curar todo, ya veras que todo volverá a ser como antes. - la chica había caminado hasta la ventana y le daba la espalda al muchacho.

- Entiendo, solo te pido algo. - le dijo tomando a la chica por los hombros y volviéndola para mirarla de frente. - Cuando tengas algo que decir o simplemente te sientas mal no dudes en hablar, nosotros estamos aquí para ti, sin importar cuando tiempo tanga que pasar siempre lo estaremos, recuerda que con la tristeza se puede llegar lejos sino uno va solo.

La joven asintió en silencio y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el chico le correspondió de la misma forma y acariciando los risos de la chica mientras pensaba, ay mi niña, mi niña de que manera puedo ayudarte, no te imaginas lo impotente que me siento al verte así.

Cuando Candy llego al hospital se encontró con un ambiente totalmente distinto, las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otros, los doctores se encontraban reunidos, la chica no entendía lo que sucedía, obviamente no era una emergencia, pero todo el mundo parecía ocupado, en ese momento se acerco Scarlet hasta ella.

- Buenas tarde Candy. - dijo saludando a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Scarlet, ¿Por casualidad sabes lo que sucede? -Pregunto la joven, mientras caminaba con su compañera por el pasillo.

- Candy, ¿Acaso no recuerdas? Mañana llega el Dr. Nathan Smith, estamos ultimando detalles, todo debe estar perfecto.

- La verdad lo había olvidado, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-Pregunto Candy mirando a su amiga, quien llevaba un monto de carpetas.

-La verdad, todo esta listo, lo mejor será que vayamos hasta la sala de enfermeras para que te cambies e inicies la guardia, pero te aseguro que hoy no tendrás mucho trabajo, todo esta en orden.

- las chicas siguieron comentando las acontecimientos del día mientras caminaban hasta la sala.

La noche era tal cual había mencionado Scarlet, todo se encontraba en absoluta calma, Candy caminaba por los corredores, apenas era medianoche y ya había pasado revista por la sección que le correspondía, no tener nada en que ocuparse mas que relajarla le molestaba, ella necesitaba sentirse útil, mejor dicho tenia que ocuparse en algo, si seguía de esta manera haría un agujero en el pasillo, si al menos tuviera algo con lo que entretenerse, una revista, un libro… no un libro no… al menos no el que leyó anoche, ni quería imaginar cual fue el destino de los protagonista, ya bastante tenia con haber sido testigo de una separación tan dolorosa. Que ironía ella también había tenido su propia historia, tal vez más dolorosa, no seguramente más dolorosa, la próxima vez escogeré una comedia, nada de despedidas, ni enamorados, no le aceptare más libros a Annie.

Las horas parecía pasar con extrema lentitud, la chica se detuvo por un momento delante de la cartelera informativa del salón de enfermeras, estaban los horarios, los cumpleaños, el artículo que informaba la llegada del Dr. Smith, según se leía el hombre había prestado servicio a los soldados lesionados en la guerra, su especialidad era en el trabajo con los discapacitados, en Europa cada tres de diez soldados quedaba invalido o sin alguna extremidad, era algo realmente cruel, pues la mayoría eran jóvenes que no pasaban de los veinte años.

Los meses habían pasado, la vida afuera parecía continuar con total normalidad, sin embargo para ella se habían detenido por completo, todo a su alrededor era frio, gris; la chica dulce y alegre que alguna vez fue, no era mas que una sombra ahora, su mal humor crecía cada vez mas, había bajado varias libras pues se negaba a comer, ni los ruegos de su madre, los consejos de sus amigos, las visita de la madre de él, no servían de nada, ella se estaba dejando morir y era absolutamente consiente de ello.

Sentada en su silla de rueda miraba a través de la ventana, ya la primavera estaba entrando lentamente a la ciudad, el pasto del parque empezaba a crecer, las hojas frotaban en los arboles, el sol brillaba con mas fuerza, los transeúntes había dejado los pesados abrigos por ropas mas ligeras.

Ojala yo pudiera quitarme este peso del alma del mismo modo en el que las personas se quitan su abrigos, cuanto me arrepiento de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente ese día para lanzarme de aquel edificio, seguramente la muerte es menos dolorosa, al menos me hubiese librado de la culpa de tu muerte, que irónico yo que pensé que te había salvado la vida, sacrifique mi propia libertad simplemente por tenerte a mi lado, no creo que logre saber que demonios pensé cuando me lancé para evitar que esas luces te lastimaran, ¿Lo hice por amor? La verdad no lo se, después de tanto tiempo no estoy segura de nada. - un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se volvió para responder.

- Adelante.

- Buenos días Susana. - dijo la madre entrando a la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno. Su hija se encontraba en el mismo lugar de todos los días.

- Buenos días. - Dijo la joven sin volverse.

- Hoy Margaret preparo pancakes, le quedaron exactamente como te gustan, también te traje fruta, jugo de naranja, revista y diarios, la mujer organizaba todo en la mesa de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama la joven seguía en silencio, ya la Sra. Marlowe se había acostumbrado al habitual mutismo de la joven aunque no lo aceptaba. camino hasta donde ella se encontraba con la bandeja en las manos extendiéndosela.

- Gracias. - dijo la chica sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

- Susana ayer encontré en el periódico un artículo donde se anuncia la visita de un Dr. Europeo que venia para dar varias conferencias. - mencionaba la mujer con tono entusiasta. La joven alzo la vista para interrogar a su madre. - Dr. Nathan Smith, se especializa en rehabilitación, trabaja con los heridos de guerra que quedan inválidos o pierden alguna extremidad, pensaba que tal vez si te animas podamos ir a verlo. - dijo la mujer tratando de ser prudente y no provocar un ataque de rabia en la chica. Susana solo bajo la vista sin decir nada, la Sra. Marlowe se quedo en silencio.

- No entiendo porque te empeñas en todo esto, bien sabes que no iré a ninguna parte, no deseo hacer nada, me gustaría que al menos respetes mi decisión. - dijo la muchacha con voz severa pero calmada.

- Y yo no entiendo tu actitud, eres joven, hermosa, talentosa, tienes mil virtudes y aun así, lo único que quieres es quedarte encerrada entre estas paredes observando a través de la ventana como la vida pasa, sin hacer nada, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del daño que le haces a los demás? ¿Crees que eres la única que sufre en el mundo? Eres una egoísta Susana. - dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Por fin te das cuenta. - menciono Susana sin inmutarse por el reclamo de su madre.

- No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo, esta desperdiciando tu vida, estas lastimando a las personas que te queremos solo porque siente una culpa absurda, si tanto te dolía el sufrimiento de Terrence debiste dejarlo libre la noche en que Candy te salvo la vida, sabias que él la amaba a ella y sin embargo no te importo, te aferraste a él como si no hubiese otra cosa en esta vida, yo fui tan injusta como tu al obligarlo a permanecer a tu lado, lo hice porque pensé que serias feliz, que él terminaría enamorándose de ti, eso pensé yo, pero tu… tu conocías sus sentimientos mejor que nadie y aun así no renunciaste a tu obsesión. Las palabras de la mujer entraban en los oídos de la chica con total claridad y en su pecho eran afiladas dagas, nunca había visto a su madre actuar de esa manera, no dijo nada solo dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. - Lamento mucho decirte todo esto Susana pero estoy desesperada, en la vida no todo es color de rosa, cuando perdí a tu padre pensé que el mundo se me derrumbaba, que no podía seguir adelante, entonces te vi a ti tan indefensa, tan inocente, vi en ti esa razón para vivir para continuar, yo enfrente mi dolor porque te amaba, porque era lo mas importante en mi vida. - ahora la mujer lloraba con total libertad.

- Mamá… yo… no quiero que sufras por mi, no quiero que nadie sufra por mi… yo… yo debería estar muerta. - dijo la joven rompiendo en llanto. - La dama se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

Nathan Smith llego cerca de las diez de la mañana acompañado por el director del hospital y dos doctores, las enfermeras que se encontraban en el pasillo no concebían lo que sus ojos miraban, es demasiado joven, decían las de mas edad, es demasiado guapo decían las mas jóvenes; el hombre caminaba con paso seguro a través de los pasillo, venia vestido en sencillo pero elegante traje de sastre color azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del traje con pequeños detalles en amarillo.

Scarlet que había salido para ver la llegada del hombre se quedo boquiabierta cuando él paso a escasos centímetros de ella, era realmente guapo, alto, elegante, seguro, el prototipo soñado de caballero ingles. La jefe de enfermeras tuvo que llamar al orden después de que el hombre entrara a la dirección del hospital.

- Por favor Srtas. Todas a sus puestos de trabajo, tenemos mucho que hacer. - las enfermeras salieron a sus lugares sin poder quitar del todo la vista de la puerta por donde el joven había entrado.

Candy llego faltando veinte para las seis de la tarde la chica siempre se esmeraba por llegar temprano, le gustaba ponerse al tanto de los hechos del día, los pacientes nuevos, si había algún caso especial, las reuniones de personal, cumplía con su trabajo a total cabalidad, aunque muchos desconfiaron de su desempeño cuando ingreso a este, con el tiempo se ha ido ganando el respecto y el cariño de sus compañeras de trabajo, doctores y sobre todo de sus pacientes. Ese día entro a la sala de enfermeras como siempre, sin embargo se encontró con un gran revuelo, todas las chica hablaban al mismo tiempo y el tema era uno. - la llegada del Dr. Smith.

- Candy que bueno que has llegado temprano, tengo que contarte todo lo que ha pasado. - Dijo Scarlet tomando a la chica de la mano y llevándola hasta una de las sillas para que tomara asiento. Candy la miraba sorprendida y divertida al mismo tiempo, se dejo llevar por esta sin poner resistencia.

- Scarlet, no crees que es mejor que me cambie para tomar el turno y hablamos con más calma.

- ¡Por Dios, Candy! Todavía es temprano tienes mucho tiempo, mira tienes que conocer al Dr. Smith, es… es, la verdad no se con que palabras describirlo, es lindo… no, no es lindo es… es hermoso, es bello, alto, elegante, seguro, fuerte. - Scarlet caminaba de un lugar a otro delante de Candy. - la chica la miraba a punto de soltar una carcajada y a la vez sorprendida ante la actitud de su compañera.

- Scarlet no te parece que esta exagerando un poco, entiendo que tú tengas una visión muy libre de lo que las mujeres debemos tener por derecho, pero una dama nunca debe expresarse de esa forma de un hombre. - dijo la muchacha tratando de parecer seria.

- ¡Ay Candy! Por favor, bueno olvidaba que te habías educado en un colegio de monjas, pero tienes razón, aunque no soy la única que habla así de él, todas han quedado enamoradas del Dr. Smith, en serio tienes que verlo, es tan elegante parece un príncipe azul de esos de los cuentos de hadas, todo un caballero ingles.

Candy tenía una sonrisa en los labios y sintió como esta se desvaneció al escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven.

- Tal vez exageres Scarlet y aunque fuera tal cual lo describes, yo no me siento interesada, ni curiosa, de modo que no voy a correr por los pasillos a ver donde esta para verlo, lo conoceré cuando se de la ocasión o cuando no los presenten el día de la conferencia. La chica se encogió de hombros y afirmo en silencio, sin poder evitar sentirse desilusionada por la actitud de su compañera.

- Esta bien me rindo será como tu digas.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche Candy se encontraba caminando por el pasillo luego de dar su ronda, la chica acostumbraba caminar largo rato mirando las estrellas, el aire era fresco y le permitía darse ese lujo, la joven se encontraba totalmente distraída cuando tropezó con alguien.

- Ah… Disculpe venia distraída. - la chica se paro en seco al ver unos hermosos ojos aguamarina que le sonreían.

- No se preocupe Srta. Yo también caminaba mirando estos papeles y no la vi. - dijo el hombre con voz amable. Candy nunca antes lo había visto, el hombre era alto, rubio, su voz tenía un marcado acento ingles.

- Muchos gusto mi nombre es Nathan Smith. - se presento extendiendo la mano a la chica.

- Mucho gusto Dr. Smith, mi nombre es Candice White Andley. - respondió la chica recibiendo la mano que el hombre le extendía.

- Veo que soy muy popular en este hospital, a todo aquel que me presentaron me reconocía de inmediato. - menciono el joven dedicando una sonrisa a la chica.

- No esperaba encontrarme a nadie a esta hora, ya es muy tarde y usted debe estar cansado del viaje. - Dijo Candy tratando de encontrar un tema adecuado.

- La verdad estuve tantos días encerrado en ese barco que lo ultimo que deseo es ir a encerrarme en el cuarto de un hotel. - menciono el joven en tono ligero. - Además hoy entre tanto protocolo olvidaron presentarme a los pacientes y sus historias, le pedí el favor al Dr. Pulman para que me permitiese dar una ronda, el me dio este material y se disculpo pues debía retirarse, ahora he quedado solo y totalmente desorientado. - dijo el chico con tono entre preocupado y divertido, mas lo ultimo que lo primero.

- Pues yo soy la enfermera a cargo del turno de la noche, la mayoría de los pacientes ya están dormidos, así que será un poco difícil verlos ahora. - menciono Candy mientras se ponía en marcha de nuevo. El joven le siguió el paso al momento que le decía.

- ¿Tal vez usted me pueda ayudar? Aquí tengo las historias de varios pacientes, solo necesitaría un lugar donde estudiarlas y una taza de café. - En ese caso puede pasar a la sala de enfermeras, yo conozco a la mayoría de los pacientes y seguramente las historias que tiene en sus manos también. - le dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa y señalándole el camino.

Nathan entro al salón era pequeño, pero bastante acogedor, ordenado y limpio como todas las salas de enfermeras que había visto en los años que llevaba desempeñando su profesión, la chica le ofreció una silla para que tomara asiento mientras se encaminaba hacia unos estantes y sacaba algunos paquetes.

- ¿Conoce el caso de la Sra. Murphy? - Pregunto el joven con la mirada puesta en uno de los expedientes.

- Si, sufrió un accidente al caer de un caballo y perdió una de sus piernas, ya lleva varios años en rehabilitación pero aun le cuesta mucho adecuarse a la prótesis y se desanima con facilidad, es un lastima es una mujer joven. - Explico la chica tratando de dar respuesta a la pregunta del joven.

- Según veo en su historia tiene tres hijos, su esposo murió y esta pensionada por el gobierno, la declararon incapacitada. Creo que no hay una palabra más cruel que esa, ¿Cómo pueden etiquetar a una persona de ese modo y aun así esperar que no se sienta mal? - El joven hablaba aun con la mirada puesta en la hoja que tenia en las manos. Candy se acerco hasta este ofreciéndole una taza de café.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, estas personas sufren de constantes periodos de depresión, los familiares muchas veces comenten el grave error de tratarlos como a inútiles, la Sra. Murphy no es el único caso en este hospital hay varios con las mismas características y lo peor de todo es que no se ha hecho nada para mejorar la situación, nosotras le damos toda la atención que podemos tanto física como afectiva, pero si sus familiares no cambian de actitud no creo que sirva de mucho. - Candy hablaba con total libertad y conocimiento del tema, esto sorprendió al chico que la miraba con marcado interés.

- Esta usted en lo cierto Srta. Andley, mi padre fue un eminente doctor y yo tome la misma carrera para seguir su ejemplo, pero lo que mas anhelaba era llevar el mensaje que él siempre me decía, "El cuerpo solo refleja lo que el alma siente, si ella se encuentra bien entonces el cuerpo también lo estará" la mayoría de mis compañeros pensaban que estaba loco, pero le puedo asegurar que mi padre tenia razón, cuando me recibí de medico, seguí estudios de Psicología, para tratar de emplear aquello que mi padre decía con mayor eficacia.

- Era evidente que su profesión le apasionaba y lo mejor de todo era una vocación adquirida desde muy temprana edad. - pensaba Candy mientras lo escuchaba.

- Yo también tome esta profesión con el firme propósito de ayudar los demás, mas allá del merito que pueda uno llegar a tener lo verdaderamente importante es el agradecimientos de los pacientes. - la joven se encontraba realmente cómoda ante la presencia del Dr. Smith nunca pensó que un hombre con un curricular como el suyo fuera tan sencillo.

La chica tenía un aspecto realmente dulce, claro esto sumado a la belleza que poseía, unos hermosos ojos verdes, una tez blanca que se encontraba salpicada por una cuantas pecas ya casi imperceptibles, una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, un ángel, ciertamente un ángel.

- Creo que llegaremos a ser buenos amigos Srta. Andley. - menciono el joven acomodándose en la silla. la chica levanto la vista que tenia puesta en la mesa y le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Después de un rato Candy se aventuro a hablar de nuevo.

- Si me permite puedo ayudarlo con las historias. - dijo la joven señalando la carpeta que Nathan tenia cerca.

- Por supuesto seria de gran ayuda. - Dijo el sonriendo a la chica al tiempo que le pasaba la carpeta. Ella reviso las primeras hojas, ya conocía la mayoría escogió una y comento.

- Esta la conozco bien, se trata Melisa Watson, es una niña de diez años que sufrió un accidente de autos, iba con sus padres, ambos murieron, ella logro sobrevivir porque se encontraba en la parte trasera del vehículo, fue hace poco mas de un mes, recuerdo bien el día en que ingreso. - menciono Candy poniéndose triste ante los recuerdos.

- Es un hecho realmente lamentable, pero el hecho de ser joven es una ventaja grandísima que debemos aprovechar al máximo; los niños por lo general, después de traumas de esta índole son bastante complejos, sin embargo cuando hacen avances lo hacen a gran escala, una vez que logran comprender su situación el tratamiento tiene resultados maravilloso. - el joven miraba la hoja que Candy le había pasado. La chica lo miraba maravillada ¿Qué edad podía tener? Se veía muy joven y aun así hablaba con tal seguridad. - pensaba la chica observando otra de las historias.

- Me gustaría realmente contar con las herramientas necesarias para ayudarlos, no solo a ellos sino también sus familiares quienes muchas veces no saben como reaccionar ante lo sucedido. - Menciono la chica con honesta preocupación, mirando al joven.

- Espero sinceramente poder brindarle todos los conocimientos que he adquirido y que estos le sean de gran utilidad, muchos me han preguntado por que en lugar de quedarme en Londres ayudando a los heridos de la guerra decidí salir por el mundo a dictar conferencia y ofrecer mis conocimientos a otros menos necesitados. - dijo el hombre pero se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

- Yo misma me hice esa pregunta cuando me entere de su visita, - dijo la joven observándolo.

- La respuesta es sencilla, es para ayudar, sentía que ya mi equipo de trabajo se encontraba preparado y que eran capaces de seguir sin mi por un tiempo, tuve la necesidad de compartir con otros mi experiencia, lamentablemente esta guerra a afectado a todo el mundo, en Europa es alarmarte ver el numero de heridos que reciben los hospitales a diario, pensé que era mi deber enseñar los medios a otros doctores para que ellos no se sintieran tan impotentes ante los casos que yo manejo. - El hombre hablaba y su voz era calmada pero al mismo tiempo dejaba ver un entusiasmo que contagiaba.

- La verdad comprendo ahora, pero hay algo que no logro comprender del todo ¿Por qué América? - Pregunto Candy directamente.

- Su país también esta involucrado en este conflicto Srta. Andley y para pena de muchos son los menos experimentados, por consiguiente los mas propensos a recibir bajas, es una obligación que nosotros nos sintamos en deuda con todos ustedes, cuando muchos de estos jóvenes regresen a casa, no serán los mismos que partieron un día llenos de ideales, la guerra tiene un alcance que va mas allá de nuestra imaginación, se necesita de muchos años de trabajo y dedicación para recuperar la paz que se pierde en el campo de batalla. - Ella asintió en silencio y busco otra hoja dentro de la carpeta.

De este modo siguió la conversación por largo rato, de pronto la chica topo la vista con el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y vio que ya era pasada la medianoche, sus ojos se abrieron de formar alarmante.

- ¡Dios santo! Mire la hora. - dijo la chica señalando el reloj. - El muchacho dio un salto en su silla sorprendido ante la actitud de la joven, luego soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Por Dios! Srta. Andley casi me mata del susto. - dijo él en respuesta al comentario de ella. Candy lo miro apenada y bajo la vista.

- Disculpe no ha sido mi intención.

- Tranquila, no tiene porque disculparse, estoy completamente consiente de la hora. - Dijo el joven con tono relajado mientras se estiraba un poco en la silla.

- Debe estar cansado. - menciono ella observando al muchacho.

- Creo que tiene toda la razón Srta. Andley, debe ser por el viaje pues estoy acostumbrado a trabajar por largas jornadas, será mejor que me vaya, mañana me espera un largo día. - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Eso es seguro, todo el mundo no hacia otra cosa que hablar de las conferencias que ofrecerá. - menciono ella mientras se ponía de pie también.

- Pues las conferencias son solo la teoría lo verdaderamente importante son las practicas a ellas es a la que le debemos dedicar mas tiempo, me gustaría pedirle otro favor antes de marcharme. - dijo el muchacho.

- Claro lo que usted diga.

- Me gustaría que formara parte del equipo de trabajo que seleccionare, su actitud es precisamente lo que estos talleres necesitan, el listado saldrá después de las conferencias, pero si usted esta de acuerdo, me complacería mucho contar con usted. - Dijo el joven parado frente a Candy, con total seriedad. - la chica se sintió abrumada ante tal petición pero no dudo ni un minuto.

- Por supuesto Dr. Smith, me alegra de sobre manera que piense en mi para tan importante labor. - dijo la chica con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

- Entonces no se diga nada mas, bienvenida a mi equipo, fue un verdadero placer Srta. Andley. - Acoto el joven mientras le extendía la mano a la muchacha, ella la recibió con un fuerte apretón.

- Para mi también y gracias de nuevo. - respuso ella, ambos se despidieron con estas palabras.

El hombre salió con paso calmado pero firme, era bastante alto, delgado, pero de seguro tenia mucha fuerza debido a su trabajo con la rehabilitación, este detalle le pareció extraño a Candy pues la mayoría de los doctores que trabajan con estos casos era de contextura doble, bueno tal vez sus técnicas no necesiten de tanto esfuerzo físico. - Pensó la joven mientras caminaba a uno de los cajones para colocar las etiquetas a varias inyecciones y hacer algo en que entretenerse hasta las seis de la mañana su hora de salida.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo cuando Candy bajo de su habitación, la chica tomaría algo rápido, aunque todavía era temprano no le gustaba utilizar el comedor cuando Albert no estaba en casa, entraría a la cocina directamente, de pronto fue sacada de golpe de sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días Srta. Andley es un placer volver a verla. - dijo Gerard Lambert observando a la chica que bajaba las escaleras.

- Buenos días Sr. Lambert. - respondió la chica en tono cortes pero distante.

- Veo que aun sigue molesta conmigo. - dijo él con tono amable.

- Se equivoca usted, yo nunca me he molestado, simplemente le deje en claro que mi vida privada me gustar mantenerla de esa manera, privada. - la chica se detuvo frente al hombre demostrándole que no tenia motivos para pensar que su presencia la perturbaba.

- Entonces me alegra saberlo, no se preocupe, no volverá a ocurrir ya me lo ha dejado muy claro, sin embargo siento que lo sucedido la ha hecho distanciarse de mi y quisiera corregir mi error de algún modo, claro si existe uno. - agrego el hombre mirando a los ojos de la chica.

- El único que existe es que lo sucedido quede en el pasado, como se habrá dado cuenta soy una mujer independiente y segura de mi misma y que los halagos vánales no me asombran, no pierda su tiempo en tonterías. - dijo la chica en tono severo.

- ¡Vaya! Me ha dejado sin argumentos, permítame entonces empezar de nuevo, le aseguro que esta vez será todo distinto. -Dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano a la chica. - Candy alzo una ceja en señal de desconfianza, él por el contrario esbozo una sonrisa y ella no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la mano del hombre. - Su Tía me ha invitado a un almuerzo dice que tanto usted como el Sr. Andley no están nunca en la casa debido a las obligaciones que comprometen a ambos, es una Sra. Realmente encantadora y mi amigo esta tan ocupado con los negocios, desviviéndose en los preparativos de su boda y en regalos con para su prometida que me ha olvidado por completo. - el hombre tomaba asiento seguido por la invitación de la chica.

- La verdad no puedo negar lo que mi Tía dice, precisamente me disponía a comer algo y salir para el hospital, me temo que no podre acompañarlos. - dijo la chica sintiendo un alivio.

- Es una verdadera lastima, me agrada mucho su compañía. - el hombre no pudo evitar dejar ver su decepción. En ese momento Emilia Elroy llego. - Buenos días Sr. Lambert, me alegra verlo de nuevo. - la mujer camino hasta donde se encontraba su invitado.

- Buenos días Sra. Elroy, para mi es un verdadero placer, luce usted radiante el día de hoy. - dijo el joven con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de la mujer para depositar un beso en ella.

- Buenos días Candice que sorpresa encontrarte todavía en casa, me parece perfecto así nos vas a poder acompañar para el almuerzo. - la voz de la mujer mas que hacer una petición, daba una orden.

- Buenos días Tía, lamento mucho tener que declinar su invitación pero hoy tengo que asistir a una conferencia muy importante en el hospital, llego un Dr. De Europa muy reconocido. - dijo la chica en tono seguro y tratando de utilizar las palabra adecuadas para no ofender a la mujer.

- Candice, por favor no seas mal educada, le vas a hacer semejante desprecio al Sr. Lambert. - dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Tía de verdad no… La mujer la interrumpió antes de que Candy pudiera terminar la frase.

- No se diga mas te quedas a almorzar con nosotros, de todas formas esos actos siempre empiezan con retraso, compláceme al menos por esta ocasión. - la mujer sabia como ser convincente cuando quería, la chica se quedo sin palabras para reaccionar. - afirmo en silencio bajando la vista.

- Perfecto, voy a ordenar a los sirvientes que sirvan la comida, por favor Candice, atiende al Sr. Lambert en mi ausencia. - con estas palabras la mujer salió del salón dejando a la chica a solas con el hombre.

- Si tiene que asistir a ese evento yo puedo perfectamente excusarla con su Tía, no se sienta obligada conmigo. - dijo Gerard cuando perdió a la dama de vista.

- No se preocupe Sr. Lambert aun falta para la hora de la conferencia me quedare y complaceré a mi Tía. - dijo ella con tono cortes pero que dejaba entrever el disgusto. El almuerzo se llevo a cabo sin muchos detalles resaltantes, algunos comentarios de la Tía abuela, del Sr. Lambert y uno que otro monosílabo de Candy. - cuando este termino la chica se excuso y se retiro despidiéndose de su Tía y del Sr. Lambert.

- Debo pedirle que disculpe a mi sobrina, ya se habrá dado usted cuenta que tiene una personalidad que desentona por completo con la de las chicas de su edad. - Dijo la mujer desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentada minutos después de ver salir a Candy.

- No tiene porque disculparse Sra. Elroy, el espíritu libre de su sobrina es digno de admirar como le comente una vez, tanto como su belleza, su personalidad aunado a su hermosura hacen de ella una mujer deslumbrante. - dijo el chico en respuesta a la mujer.

- En mi época le llamaban a eso rebeldía y la mujer que lo poseía se arriesgaba a perder toda oportunidad de matrimonio. - agrego la mujer.

- No creo que ese sea el caso de la Srta. Andley, seguramente ella debe tener más de un pretendiente. - aseguro el hombre con marcada intención, mirando a la mujer frente a él.

- La verdad Candice es una chica muy particular, nunca la he oído expresar opinión alguna sobre el matrimonio, a pesar que dos de sus conocidas mas cercanas están comprometidas, esto aunque usted no lo crea me preocupa un poco, temo que no quiera formalizar un hogar, ese seria un verdadero desastre. - La mujer hablaba consiente de la intensión en la palabras del hombre y marcando con la misma intención cada una de las de ella.

- ¿Tal vez no ha llegado un hombre capaz de ganarse el corazón de la Srta. Andley? - Dijo el respondiendo de la misma manera a la dama.

- Espero que así sea y que el día que este llegue le haga entrar en razón y dedicarse a lo que realmente le concierne, como una vez le dije su decisión de ejercer una profesión no me incomoda pero tampoco me parece del todo admirable a diferencia suya, yo creo en el papel de la mujer en la formación de una familia y el cuidado del hogar. - Emilia Elroy estaba consiente que estas palabras le indicaban al joven el camino a seguir.

- Su sobrina no es una mujer fácil de persuadir. - dijo el joven con media sonrisa recordando sus intentos fallidos.

- El amor puede causar cambios impresionantes en las personas sobre todo cuando son jóvenes, el secreto esta en conseguir el corazón, después de eso la voluntad le sigue a ciegas y sin preguntas u obstáculos, Sr. Lambert, eso los años me lo han enseñado. - la mujer miraba al joven que se veía pensativo y no pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa, sus palabras habían logrado el efecto deseado.

Frank Wells había llegado esa tarde a la casa de los Leagan con la intensión de tener una entrevista privada con su prometida, la Sra. Leagan no puso ningún obstáculo después de todo su hija esta comprometida con el caballero en cuestión y entre mas este se acercara a la joven mucho mejor, así Elisa lograría entender los beneficios de ser la futura Sra. Wells.

- Me complace de sobremanera que usted me permita ver a su hija Sra. Leagan, lo que mas deseo es que ella comprenda que mi afecto es el mejor de todos. - decía el hombre que se encontraba sentado en un sillón del salón principal con una taza de café en las manos.

- Lo único que deseo Sr. Wells es que ambos lleguen a consolidar una amistad, eso es lo primordial para formar un hogar, la amistad y el respeto son bases fundamentales de un amor verdadero sin estos sentimientos una unión puede llegar a desplomarse. - dijo la mujer dando a entender al hombre que debía ganarse la confianza de la chica.

- En eso tiene usted toda la razón, es por ello que me esmero en complacer a su hija en todo lo que me permite, la Srta. Elisa es una mujer extraordinaria y créame es un verdadero honor ser su prometido. - decía el hombre demostrando que sus palabras eran realmente sinceras, la mujer esbozo una sonrisa. - en ese momento Elisa Leagan bajaba las escaleras, Frank se puso de pie para recibir a la muchacha.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Elisa. - dijo el hombre tomando la mano de la chica para depositar un beso en ella.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Wells. - respondió la aludida con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Luce usted realmente hermosa el día de hoy, las flores de la primavera deben morir de envidia cuando usted despierta, robándoles todo el protagonismo.

La chica lo observo pensando que el hombre sabía como hacer sentir a una mujer realmente alagada.

- Sr. Wells es usted un verdadero caballero de esos que quedan pocos hoy en día. - dijo Sara Leagan, en ese momento se levanto y observando a su hija le dijo:

- Elisa el Sr. Wells ha pedido una audiencia en privado contigo y yo se la he concedido, en vista de que su compromiso es un hecho no existe impedimento alguno en que esta se lleve a cabo. - dijo la mujer en tono serio. - dejando en claro que debía comportarse. La chica la miro comprendiendo cada una de las palabras y preparándose para realizar una gran actuación asintió en silencio. – la mujer salió del lugar dejándolos solos.

- Srta. Elisa he venido hasta aquí para hablar con usted sobre nuestra luna de miel. - dijo el hombre mirando a la chica a la cara, su mirada era serena.

Elisa en cambio recibió esta palabras como un balde de agua fría, ella no quería ni siquiera pensar en ese asunto mucho menos hablar de ello, mas sin embargo trata de disimular enojo y bajando la mirada le dijo al hombre.

- Discúlpeme Sr. Wells pero pensé que de ese asunto se encargaría mi madre.

- En efecto así es mi estimada Srta. Pero me pareció necesario que sea usted la que escoja el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la misma, ya que será usted quien viajara y no su madre, recuerde que un día le dije que la complacería en todo lo que pudiera y en mas si así usted lo desea. - Dijo el hombre tratando de evitar un mal entendido.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero aun así no me parece apropiado que sea yo quien toque ese tema, al menos no con usted. - Dijo Elisa no pudiendo ocultar más la molestia en su voz. La mirada del hombre se oscureció por un momento y quedo en silencio, Elisa percibió el cambio y aunque no le importaba en lo mas mínimo si lo había lastimado, tampoco podía darse el lujo de hacerle un desplante, mirándolo de nuevo le dijo esta vez con voz dulce. - Sr. Wells si me he expresado de una forma que no esperaba o que lo ha herido discúlpeme, pero debe usted colocarse en mi lugar, fue educada para cumplir con mi deber de esposa, pero también para ser una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra, de todo este asunto se encargara mi madre, dígale a ella los lugares que le gustaría visitar, esta me los hará saber y después se tomara la decisión ahora si no tiene nada mas que decir me disculpa pero tengo algunas cosas pendiente y no pueden esperar. - Con estas palabras Elisa se levanto para marcharse, el hombre fue rápido y previniendo su reacción la tomo de la mano para detenerla.

- Por favor Srta. Elisa, espere. - La joven se volvió para mirarlo. - No ha sido mi intensión incomodarla, jamás se me ha pasado por la mente ofenderla es usted la joya mas preciada que tengo en mi vida en estos momentos, disculpe mi falta de delicadeza. Ella lo miraba tratando de ocultar el malestar que su contacto le ocasionaba.

- No se preocupe Sr. Wells entiendo perfectamente su intensión, pero créame yo no puedo complacerlo en todo lo que usted desee, existen cosas ante las cuales no puedo ceder, no es mi culpa solo fui educada de esa manera, si le incomoda lo lamento mucho, pero no tengo pensado en absoluto cambiarlas. - dijo la mujer aun molesta, su mirada era fría.

- Entiendo y no pretendo cambiar nada en usted, si eso ocurriera mi corazón se sentiría morir, el amor que en mi ha nacido es para la Srta. Elisa Leagan que conozco no para otra. - Con estas palabras el hombre la dejo marchar sintiendo que había cometido un gran error, bajo la vista algo apenado.

Elisa subió hasta su habitación y una vez sola no dudo en desatar toda su furia lanzando todo lo que tenia a su alcance. Viejo estúpido, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de ese tema? Seguramente pensara que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él y que deseo que llegue el día de nuestra boda, si supiera que lo único que causa en mi es repulsión, lo único que realmente deseo es que se muera, es tan baboso, iluso pensar que una mujer como yo se sentiría atraída hacia él cuando puedo tener a mis pies a los hombres mas apuesto de todo Chicago, entre este y otros pensamientos Elisa Leagan caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación tratando de desahogar todo lo que su pecho contenía.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Capitulo 7 primera parte

**_CAPITULO 7_**

** _Si te pasas la vida recordando, no te queda tiempo para vivir_**

Los meses habían pasado y la vida seguía su curso, Candy y el Dr. Smith habían llegado a entablar una fuerte amistad, el doctor había decidido quedarse por un tiempo en el hospital debido a la evolución de varios casos que lo llenaban de satisfacción, las cosas no podían ir mejor, Annie y Archie se casarían en una semana, Albert había tomado algunos días para descansar y en lugar de viajar decidió quedarse en casa.

Candy caminaba por el corredor del hospital distraída pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer en los últimos días, Patty había confirmado su asistencia al matrimonio de Annie y Archie, llegaría mañana desde California, faltaba una prueba mas del vestido que debía usar para la boda, ella y Patty serian madrinas y damas de honor, cuando la chica le hizo el ofrecimiento le fue imposible negarse, su amiga de toda la vida, esa que había estado pendiente de ella todos los días desde la muerte de Terry, dándole ánimos y buscando todas la maneras posibles para distraerla y hacerla sentir bien. - La chica se tropezó con alguien y volvió enseguida a la realidad.

- Srta. Andley creo que ya se ha vuelto una costumbre saludarnos de este modo. - dijo Nathan con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Dr. Smith, discúlpeme estaba distraída. - Menciono la chica bajando la vista evidentemente apenada.

- No se preocupe, ya sabe que no me molesta muy por el contrario me he acostumbrado. - dijo él en tono de broma. La chica esbozo una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos luego camino por el pasillo acompañada por el Dr.

- Acabo de visitar a Melisa se le ve muy bien esta mañana, ya casi no se queja por la prótesis y ha decido que nos acompañara en nuestro paseo esta tarde, le dije que eso la haría muy feliz a usted. La chica se emociono mucho al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y le ofreció la mano.

- ¡Es otro logro! No puedo creer todavía todo los avances que hemos hecho en tan solo meses, todo esto se lo debemos a usted. - La chica se encontraba realmente entusiasmada.

- La verdad es injusto que yo reciba todo los meritos, usted y todos aquí han colaborado mucho conmigo, sin ayuda no hubiésemos podido hacer nada. - dijo él compartiendo la alegría de la chica.

En ese momento salieron de la sala de enfermeras Scarlet y Sophie y vieron la escena entre el Dr. Y la joven. - Creo que Andley se ha ganado al Dr. Smith por completo, no cabe duda que entre ellos hay mucho más que una relación de trabajo. - las palabras de la chica se encontraban cargadas de envidia.

- Candy es una profesional Sophie y dudo mucho que este coqueteando con el Dr. Smith, además si así fuera no veo que tenga nada de malo, ella y él son adultos, solteros y jóvenes. -Respondió Scarlet con tono severo a las palabras llenas de sarcasmo de su compañera. - camino hacia el pasillo dejándola sola parada en la puerta con la palabra en la boca. - Esta la miro ofendida.

- Yo solo hice un comentario, pero que delicada eres cuando se trata de tu amiga Scarlet. - alcanzo a decir pero la chica no la escucho.

Encontrándose con su compañera y el Dr. Los saludo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Candy, Dr. Smith, se ven muy contentos el día de hoy.

- Tenemos motivos para estarlo Scarlet, Melisa a decido que saldrá a pasear esta tarde utilizando la prótesis. - respondió la chica.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! No puedo creerlo. - ella se mostraba tan renuente a utilizarla, la chica compartía la misma alegría que embargaba a sus amigos juntos caminaron por el pasillo para después cada uno salir a cumplir con sus deberes.

Annie se encontraba probándose el vestido por ultima vez, su madre no cabía en si de la emoción, aunque la chica se negaba a verse de nuevo la curiosidad podía mas que toda su voluntad, echo un rápido vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo, era realmente hermoso, pensaba la chica llevando las manos hasta la amplia falda y acariciando la tela.

- Mamá estoy tan feliz que apenas si puedo creer que dentro de poco seré la Sra. Cronwell, mi corazón no puede creer todo lo que estoy viviendo. - en el rostro de la joven se había instalado una sonrisa desde hacia varios meses.

- Annie, mi amor tu mereces todo esto y mucho mas, Archie es un hombre afortunado al tenerte, no te imaginas cuan felices nos has hecho, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, mi amor. - le decía la mujer mientras abrazaba a su hija.

En la casa de los Leagan las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, Elisa se encontraba cada vez mas frustrada, su mal humor aumentaba con el pasar de los días, estaba tan insoportable que toda la servidumbre temía cuando los llamaba, esto no era habitual en una mujer que se encontraba pronta a casarse, Neil había dejado de verla, su madre ignoraba sus desplantes y solo se limitaba a organizar todo lo referente a su matrimonio, el Sr. Leagan dejaba que su mujer se encargara de todo, no era un secreto que su hija siempre había sido una muchacha caprichosa y malgeniada.

- No puedo soportar esto un segundo mas, tengo que encontrar la manera de acabar con todo, no puedo creer que pasare mi vida al lado de un viejo morboso como ese. - La joven caminaba de un lado a otro visiblemente molestas, su habitación se encontraba llena de flores obsequio de su prometido, cada vez que Elisa las veía era como si le clavaran un puñal, el estomago se le revolvía y su impotencia crecía cada vez mas. Tengo que encontrar una solución, tiene que haber una salida. - se repetía una y otra vez. - en ese momento llego la madre sin anunciarse.

- Buenos días Elisa, imagino que estarás lista. - Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Lista, para que? - Pregunto la joven sin disimular su molestia.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Quedamos en ir a ver a la modista que confecciona tu vestido de novia, Elisa no puedes dejarme todo a mí, tienes que colaborar, es tu boda hija. - Dijo la mujer caminando hasta donde esta se encontraba y tratando de ser amable.

La joven impidió que esta la tocara y soltando una carcajada sarcástica le dijo:

- ¿Mi boda? Querrás decir mi funeral, muéstrame las cosas como son mamá, o mejor dicho a mi venta pública, ya que eso fue lo que tú y papá hicieron, me vendieron a ese viejo, a las cosas debemos llamarlas por su nombre. - la chica atacaba con todas sus armas, aunque sabia bien que esto ya era inútil, sus padres jamás reaccionarían.

- No entiendo porque tienes que ser tan obstinada Elisa, no has dejado de quejarte de su futuro marido en los últimas semanas, el hombre no puede desvivirse mas por ti, pero eso a ti parece tenerte sin cuidado, déjame decirte algo Elisa, en la vida las personas terminan por cansarse y mas aun los hombres, ellos no tienen la mitad de la paciencia que nosotras, no agotes la del Sr. Wells, no te conviene hija.

- ¿No les conviene a ustedes? A mi me vendría de maravilla que el viejo se aburriera del capricho y me dejara en paz.

La madre aunque molesta por las palabras de la hija mantuvo la calma y le dijo:

- No voy a discutir contigo de nuevo por favor ve a vestirte te espero en el salón. - La mujer camino hasta la puerta pero antes de salir Elisa la detuvo.

- ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado, no quiero y no me pueden obligar! -La chica gritaba estas palabras.

La mujer se volvió y mirándola con rabia le dijo: - Pues tendrás que hacerlo a menos que quieras que tu boda se suspenda y ser la comidilla de todo Chicago mientras Annie Britter es la mas admirada por conseguir casarse antes que tu.

Si había algo que Elisa deseara mas que nada en su vida era ser ella la mujer mas importante en la sociedad, desea tener la admiración de todos tal y como ocurrió el día de su compromiso pero ¿A costa de que? ¿Cuánto tendría ella que pagar para lograr sus objetivos y no quedar por debajo de la estúpida huérfana amiga de Candy? Quedándose muda ante las palabras de su madre no le quedo más remedio que obedecerla, camino en silencio hasta el baño y cerro la puerta de golpe. - la mujer esbozo una sonrisa al ver que sus palabras cumplían su cometido y salió de la habitación.

Candy había llegado casi entrada la noche, aunque su turno en el hospital culmino un par de horas antes la chica se quedo un poco mas hablando con los pacientes y con Nathan, ambos estaban felices, ver la mejoría de Melisa Watson era gratificante, la chica entro a la sala y se encontró con el mayordomo.

- Buenas noches Arthur. - Reflejando la alegría que la embragaba en cada una de las palabras del saludo.

- Buenas noches Srta. Se ve muy alegre usted hoy. - dijo él al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. - La chica se volvió para contestarle.

- Así es Arthur, hoy una de mis pacientes consentidas tuvo una mejoría extraordinaria, eso me alegro el día por completo, pero ahora debo preguntarle algo más ¿Esta Albert en casa?

- Si Srta. Se encuentra en la terraza, la espera para cenar. La joven agradeció la información y salió camino al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano. Estaba leyendo distraídamente y Candy aprovecho para sorprenderlo, le coloco las manos en los ojos, él levanto las suyas para adivinar de quien se trataba aunque no era nada difícil, solo había una persona que lo trataba así, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Aunque me quede ciego te podría reconocer. - dijo el chico en tono de burla y dulce a la vez.

Ella le dedico una alegre sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente se sentó frente a él.

- Disculpa la demora, no me di cuenta de la hora, es que a veces pasan volando. - dijo ella mirándolo con ternura.

- No importa esta bien, valió la pena esperar, hoy luces muy alegre ¿Puedo saber el motivo? - Dijo el mucho con tono casual.

- ¡Claro! Precisamente quería contártelo, hoy Nathan y yo tuvimos un gran logro, una de nuestras pacientes consentidas por fin acepto probar su prótesis y dio un paseo por un buen rato, se veía tan feliz, aun le falta algo de práctica pero ya dio el paso más importante. - la chica se emocionaba a medida que le contaba al joven.

- Me alegra mucho, al igual que me alegra verte feliz, ver esa luz tan hermosa en tus ojos, pero… ¿Quién es Nathan? -Pregunto el chico levantando una ceja.

Candy entendió enseguida la actitud de Albert y con total tranquilidad le dijo:

- Es el Dr. Smith, él también se encontraba muy feliz, ha sido un logro de todos.

- Entiendo. - Dijo alzando esta vez ambas cejas, la chica le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, al momento que le hacia una mueca.

- Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Yo no he dicho nada. - Pudo decir segundos después, mirando a la joven.

- Ni hace falta que lo digas. - Le dijo ella respondiendo en el mismo tono de burla y levantándose para marcharse.

- Candy por favor espera, no quise molestarte. - Dijo el joven excusándose.

- No me molestas en lo absoluto Albert, pero deja de inventar historias románticas, ya te pareces a Annie. - Dijo ella al tiempo que se reía de la cara del muchacho.

- Mas bien creo que me parezco a una chica rubia, llena de pecas, que paseaba por la ciudad juntando parejas, creo que tú la conoces. - Le dijo él volteando el juego, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Si… si claro mejor me voy a cambiar para que cenemos. - Con estas palabras la chica se marcho y Albert se quedo sentado mirando el jardín mientras pensaba. Ay Candy ojala y conserves esa alegría, no te imaginas como deseamos que vuelvas a ser esa chica que se entrometía en la vida de todo el mundo buscando hacerlos felices.

Annie y Candy se encontraban en la estación del tren, esta se encontraba repleta de personas, - Al parecer todo el mundo decidió viajar hoy.

- Le decía la morena. - su amiga le sonreía al tiempo que se llenaba de paciencia.

Al fin anunciaron la llega del tren proveniente de Florida, ambas caminaron hasta los andenes esperando ver a Patty en una de las ventanas.

- ¡Annie! ¡Candy! - Grito una chica de ojos marrones desde el tren.

- ¡Patty! ¡Patty! - Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo. - soltando una carcajada ante la casualidad. Cuando al fin logro bajar del tren Patty se encontraba visiblemente feliz, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido lavanda, con encajes y cintas rosadas. - Annie y Candy llegaron hasta donde esta se encontraba y las tres se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Las he extrañado tanto chicas, se ven bellísimas! - Decía al tiempo que las observaba.

- Nosotras también te hemos extrañado mucho. - Le dijo Candy mientras la veía.

- Luces hermosa, te luce mucho el cabello así Patty. – La chica lo llevaba a media espalda. - le dijo Annie con una sonrisa que demostraba su alegría.

La chica le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, juntas caminaron hasta el auto que los esperaba. Una vez en el auto las jóvenes charlaban animadamente.

- No puedo creer que estemos juntas de nuevo, estoy tan feliz. - Decía Patty sumamente emocionada.

- Y en una ocasión tan especial, la verdad parece un sueño. - Decía Candy en el mismo tono.

- La verdad no puedo ser mas feliz, tengo a mis amigas mas queridas junto a mi, me voy a casar con el hombre que amo, mi vida es perfecta. - Decía Annie tomando las manos de las chicas las tres no podían ocultar la felicidad que las embargaba.

- Oh chicas, están tan lindas, cuanto han cambiado, Annie luces como una princesa y tu Candy tan hermosa como siempre. - Decía ella mirando a las jóvenes.

- Tu también Patty, te ves tan segura de ti misma, toda una mujer, estos dos años han cambiado muchas cosas, ya veras a Archie esta hecho todo un galán, esta trabajando con Albert en la empresa, tenemos tanto que hacer y hablar. - Decía Candy en tono alegre.

- Si tenemos mucho que hacer, pero lo primero es que nos cuentes todo, como están tus cosas, todo queremos saber todo. - Le decía Annie llena de curiosidad.

Y así el camino se hizo sumamente corto las tres se sorprendieron cuando el chofer les anuncio que había llegado.

Patty levanto la vista para encontrarse con la inmensa entrada de la casa Andley, se encontraba exactamente igual a como ella la recordaba, entraron y Candy le pidió el favor a Arthur de que encargara a alguien para que subiera el equipaje de la chica a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. - Después de esto caminaron hasta la terraza, la servidumbre les sirvió té helado pues el día era caluroso a pesar de que faltaba para el verano.

- Esta noche haremos una pijamada. - Le dijo Annie a su amiga con un toque de picardía en sus palabras. - Candy acompaño las palabras de su amiga con una sonrisa mientras sorbía el té de su vaso.

- Me parece perfecto tenemos muchas cosas para contarnos, las cartas nunca serán suficientes para decir todo. - Dijo la joven tomando del vaso que tenia en la mano.

- Mi madre no le gusto mucho la idea, aun tenemos algunas cosas pendientes pero son solo detalles, llevo tanto tiempo preparando todo, que me siento bastante tranquila con respecto a la fiesta, la ceremonia y la luna de miel, bueno… - La chica se detuvo por un momento y bajo la mirada.

Candy y Patty intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y después volvieron a mirar a Annie.

- ¿Sucede algo Annie? - Pregunto Candy preocupada. - No… no todo esta perfecto, no hay nada de que preocuparse Candy. - Le dijo la chica quien se había puesto repentinamente nerviosa. - esta vez Patty y Candy cruzaron miradas de complicidad entendiendo lo que preocupaba a su amiga y no pudieron evitar una sonrisa.

- Tu vida es y será perfecta en todos los aspecto Annie no tienes que preocuparte por nada. - Le dijo la rubia tomándola de la mano - Annie subió la vista para mirar a ambas. Patty por su parte le dedico una sonrisa asintiendo en silencio.

- Muchas gracias chicas son las mejores amigas del mundo. - Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Lo más importante ahora es que estamos aquí juntas y que vamos a tener mucho tiempo para nosotras, aunque ¿Supongo que debes estar cansada? - Le pregunto Annie a Patty

- La verdad no mucho, el viaje no tuvo contratiempos. - Respondió ella.

- Sin embargo es mejor que descanses un poco, mientras Annie y yo repasamos nuestras agendas. - Dijo Candy en tono serio pero con una mirada pícara que la delataba en la última frase.

- Esta bien, pero debemos salir esta tarde quiero pasear por las calles de la ciudad. - Dijo la chica con tono alegre. - Ambas le dedicaron una sonrisa afirmando en silencio.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Elisa Leagan y su madre entraron a la casa de modas que había escogido Madeleine Vionnet para trabajar durante su estancia en los Estados Unidos, la fama de la mujer era de renombre mundial, no era fácil obtener una cita con ella pero las influencias de Frank Wells lograron complacer el capricho de su joven prometida, la chica solo se había empeñado en esta diseñadora para hacer la labor de su madre y del hombre cada vez mas pesada, sin embargo su plan no tuvo mucho éxito, pues el hombre había conseguido lo que ella pedía sin mayor esfuerzo. La joven entro con aire altanero, había perdido toda la tarde de ayer, la flamante diseñadora se había excusado a última hora diciendo que aun no tenía todos los bocetos listos y que otra cliente la ocupaba.

- la verdad era una irresponsable, dejarnos plantadas que grosería. - pensó la chica sin embargo se sintió aliviada de solo imaginarse probando vestidos y viendo diseños una sensación de desespero volvía a adueñarse de ella.

- Buenas tardes. - Dijo la mujer mientras las recibía en la sala que utilizaba como escritorio.

- Es un placer conocer a la prometida del Sr. Wells. - Expresó la mujer extendiendo la mano a la chica. - esta le respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

- El placer es todo mío.

- Por favor tomen asiento. - Dijo la mujer haciendo un ademan.

Elisa y la madre tomaron asiento y recibieron de manos de la mujer una carpeta con varios dibujos.

- La verdad es un privilegio que usted diseñe el vestido de mi hija, el Sr. Wells ha sido increíblemente generoso al complacer el anhelo de Elisa. - Dijo la madre visiblemente mas emocionada que la chica.

- El Sr. Wells es un amigo de hace años, cuando me dijo que pretendía casarse me ofrecí a ayudarlo en lo que estuviese a mi alcance, es una fortuna que su hija me haya escogido para una ocasión tan importante, la verdad me ha encantado trabajar en los Estados Unidos, siendo un país joven me llena de ideas nuevas, las mujeres aquí son mucho mas independientes y liberales que en Europa, me dejan trabajar dejando volar la imaginación, sin poner barreras cosa muy contraria a lo que sucede en mi país. - La mujer hablaba bastante bien el ingles aunque su acento francés era aun bastante marcado.

- La verdad su trabajo es excelente, todos los bocetos me encantan me va a resultar bastante difícil decidirme por alguno. - Dijo la joven tratando de fingirse interesada.

- Bueno por eso no hay problema, según tengo entendido aun faltan dos meses para tu boda, es tiempo suficiente, lo mas importante es que en cuanto lo tengamos comencemos a trabajar en el de inmediato, la escases de telas aun no ha afectado a Norteamérica, esa es una ventaja que debemos aprovechar. - Dijo la mujer sonriendo. - la joven le respondió de la misma manera.

- Yo la verdad estoy acostumbrada a la moda tradicional, pero siendo Elisa mi única hija quisiera que luciera como una reina y eso solo se logra cuando una mujer se encuentra a gusto. - Dijo la madre tratando de intervenir no muy segura de su comentario, o tal vez temiendo la reacción de la hija.

- No se preocupe Sra. Leagan tengo experiencia vistiendo novias y se exactamente que es lo mas adecuado para ellas y como complacer sus deseos, por favor si son tan amables de acompañarme al taller les mostrare varios diseños en los cuales estoy trabajando, siempre he dicho que una cosa es el boceto y otra la obra terminada. - En ese momento la mujer se levanto e invitando a las dos mujeres fueras, las guio hasta el amplio salón lleno de maniquís y espejos donde se encontraban no menos de media docena de vestidos.

La Sra. Leagan se encontraba admirada eran sin duda diseños hermosos, las telas, los encajes, el bordado todo estaba exquisitamente trabajado, cada detalle cuidadosamente elaborado, la chica por su parte admiraba el trabajo de la mujer y estaba segura que si fuera otra la ocasión no dudaría en estar feliz, pero aunque quisiera no podía olvidar que lo que estaba a punto de escoger seria el vestido de su boda con Frank Wells.

- Srta. Leagan ¿Qué le parecen estos diseños? - Pregunto la mujer minutos después.

- La verdad todos son hermosos, como le mencione me será difícil seleccionar alguno. - Respondió ella mientras pasaba la mano por el bordado de un hermoso vestido blanco y dorado que se encontraba en un maniquí.

- La entiendo perfectamente, es por ello que necesito que llene una planilla, es algo bastante sencillo pero nos dará una idea de cuales son sus gustos y de esa forma encontraremos el diseño perfecto. - Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, la chica solo asintió en silencio y volvió la mirada.

Mientras Elisa llenaba el formato que le había traído la asistente de Vionnet, la madre repasaba de nuevo los modelos, la diseñadora se encontraba hablando con algunas colegas, Elisa se distraía con facilidad y no lograba concentrarse en lo que debía escribir, su atención fue captada por tres jóvenes que hacían entrada en ese momento al taller.

- Buenos días Sra. Vionnet. - Dijo la morena caminando hasta donde se encontraba esta y saludándola con un abrazo.

- Annie que alegría verte de nuevo, ¿Como te sientes? - Dijo la mujer respondiendo con el mismo entusiasmo de la joven.

- La verdad bastante tranquila y ahora mas que ha llegado mi amiga Patricia O'Brien de Florida. - Dijo la chica señalando a la joven a su lado.

- Me alegra muchísimo, entonces podemos hacer las últimas pruebas hoy. - Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

La chica al otro extremo del salón no puedo evitar sentirse frustrada y molesta al mismo tiempo, ¿Por qué ella si podía verse feliz? Eres una estúpida Annie Britter y tus amigas no lo son menos, pensaba ella mientras volvía la vista para no tener que verlas.

- Srtas. Si son tan amables de acompañarme por favor, sus vestidos las esperan. - Dijo la diseñadora encaminándose a la parte trasera del salón. - Las tres chicas la siguieron de buen agrado. Patty no podía dejar de observar todo a su alrededor con sumo cuidado.

- Veamos, Srta. Annie ya usted no necesitas mas pruebas el vestido le queda perfecto, pero tanto la Srta. Andley como la Srta. O´Brien si necesitan de algunos retoques, claro no creo que muchos pues ambas tienen unas figuras muy agraciadas, ante este comentario las aludidas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. - Annie las miro y suprimió una carcajada.

- La verdad me halaga usted con su comentario le respondió Patty con su habitual timidez. Después de unos minutos ambas jóvenes se observaban en un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero, los vestidos eran realmente hermosos, la caída, el bordado, el escote era sugerente pero al mismo tiempo conservador, el color azul era el favorito de Annie y la verdad a las chicas le quedaba perfecto, Candy se sentía algo incomoda por la forma en como se marcaba la figura debajo de la tela, Patty por su parte no había salido muy bien del sonrojo anterior cuando ya empezaba uno nuevo, esta vez mas pronunciado.

- No puedo creer lo hermosas que se ven y eso que solo es una prueba decía Annie totalmente feliz ante los resultados.

- No se… el diseño es hermoso Annie, pero no te parece un poco… sugestivo para un matrimonio… - Antes que Candy continuara Annie la detuvo.

- ¡Por Dios, Candy! Están perfectos, esto es precisamente lo que se esta llevando, no puedo creer que seas tan anticuada. - Le dijo la chica en forma de reproche y caminando hasta donde ambas se encontraban.

- ¿Qué me dices tu Patty? - Pregunto de repente, la aludida levanto la mirada sorprendida ante la pregunta y sin saber que decir se quedo mudo por unos segundos.

- La verdad… Annie creo que Candy tiene razón, los vestidos son hermosos, pero… ¿Si crees que sean apropiados para una boda religiosa? - La joven puso los ojos en blanco y luego respondió a su amiga.

- Claro que si, por favor chicas, mírense por un instante, se ven preciosas, van a ser las damas de honor más admiradas de todos los tiempos. - Annie trataba con todas sus fuerzas de convencerlas y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando escucharon una voz familiar.

- Para serte sincera mi querida Annie, dudo mucho que tus damas de honor tengan la belleza y la clase que se necesita para ser admiradas. - decía Elisa mientras les dedicaba una mirada burlona.

- Elisa no creo que alguien haya pedido tu opinión en este asunto. - Dijo Annie con voz severa.

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero es que yo no me puedo quedar callada cuando escucho una mentira y lo que acabas de decir lo es, que lastima que mi boda sea un mes después de la tuya, sino podrías ver lo que es en verdad un matrimonio, como pudiste ver mi compromiso fue todo un suceso, en cambio el tuyo… - Antes que la joven continuara Candy camino hasta donde esta se encontraba y tomándola por el brazo le dijo:

- ¿Esa es toda la educación que te enseñaron tus padres? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que no es de tu incumbencia? - La joven rubia se sorprendía a si misma ante la actitud que había tomado pero no iba a permitir que Elisa arruinara la felicidad de Annie. - La joven se soltó de un tirón y mirando a Candy de forma desafiante le dijo.

- Al menos yo tuve padres que me educaran no como tu huérfana.

- La verdad me da lastima con el pobre Sr. Leagan que perdió todo su tiempo, ahora si no tiene nada mas que hacer vete. - Dijo la rubia sin dejarse intimidar.

- Eres una insolente. - Dijo Elisa levantando la mano para golpear a Candy pero esta la detuvo.

- Ni se te ocurra, hace mucho que deje de ser tu sirvienta Elisa, tu no vales lo suficiente como para humillarme de nuevo. - mientras la miraba sin titubear, Elisa se quedo muda y luego sin tener mas remedio se alejo. - la madre de esta había observado toda la escena, pero prefirió guardar silencio, un escándalo era lo ultimo que deseaba en esos momentos. Annie y Patty miraban a su amiga y no lograban entender como esta había reaccionado de esa forma, Candy siempre se mostraba paciente ante los desplantes de Elisa. - Vionnet que observo también la escena se acerco hasta las jóvenes y les dedico una sonrisa para aligerar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente. - Candy volvió con paso seguro hasta encontrarse de nuevo frente al espejo y mirando su reflejo dijo: - Annie creo que tiene toda la razón estos vestidos son hermosos, no necesitan ningún cambio. - Se volvió para mirar a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto… me alegra mucho que… te decidieras Candy. - Decía Annie aun sin salir de su asombro. Después de unos minutos las tres salían de la tienda de muy buen humor, Annie se volvió para mirar a Elisa. - Esta la miro con el peor de los resentimientos, si por ella fuera en ese mismo momento las mataba a las tres.

Ya en el auto Annie no pudo esperar más y mirando a Candy le dijo:

- Candy no se muy bien lo que sucedió, pero te felicito, jamás te había visto así, por fin pusiste a Elisa Leagan en su lugar, esa mujer siempre ha sido una víbora. - Decía la chica con la satisfacción reflejada en su rostro.

- La verdad yo misma me asombre ante mi reacción. - Admitió la joven bajando la vista.

- Elisa nunca va a cambiar Candy no te sientas mal, ella se lo busco. - Agrego Patty mirando a la chica y tomándole la mano.

- Es verdad no tienes porque sentirte mal Candy ella se lo merecía. - Dijo Annie con voz determinante.

- Lo se, ella no tenia ningún derecho a hablarte así, no sabes la rabia que me dio escuchar cada una de sus palabras, no entiendo su actitud, han pasado tantos años, ya no somos unas niñas, pero el odio que siente Elisa parece no tener limites, jamás le hicimos daño, nunca la tratamos mal y ella por el contrario no deja de humillarnos y maltratarnos cada vez que se presenta la ocasión. - La chica se encontraba visiblemente exaltada y hablaba sin hacer pausas como si se estuviese desahogando, las jóvenes a su lado la miraban algo sorprendidas.

- Trata de calmarte Candy no permitas que los comentarios mal sanos de Elisa te perturben. - Le decía Patty.

- Eso quisiera pero Elisa Leagan posee el poder de exasperarme, si pensaba que me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como le saboteaba la felicidad a Annie esta loca, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que me haga o diga a mi, sus palabras no me ofenden pero jamás consentiré que lo haga con ustedes. - Dijo la chica que ahora no ocultaba su molestia.

- ¡Candy! - Logro esbozar Annie al ver que todo este alboroto había sido nada más que para defenderla.

- Lo siento mucho Annie pero ella me obligo. - Dijo Candy apenada ante la reacción de su amiga.

- Pero yo no te estoy reprochando nada Candy, es mas no te imaginas cuan feliz me hace, me alegra tanto tener de regreso esa parte de ti que se defiende, que no se queda callada viendo como el mundo se cae a su alrededor. - La chica no pudo evitar abrazar a su amiga. - Patty las observaba complacida.

Elisa Leagan entro a su casa hecha una furia, la madre caminaba detrás de ella con su acostumbrado paso.

- Tienes que calmarte Elisa, no se cuando terminaras con tu estúpido capricho de hacerle la vida imposible a esas chicas, ya déjalas en paz, tu eres mil veces mejor que ella, ¿Por qué le tienes que dar tanta importancia a los que ellas hagan? -Preguntaba la mujer mirando la rabieta de la joven.

Elisa se volvió para dirigirle una mirada fría y cargada de rabia.

- ¿Quieres que te diga por que las odio tanto? Esta bien pero después no te quejes si lo que escuchas no te agrada. Amenazo la joven antes de seguir. - la madre le hizo un ademan para que continuara.

- Odio sobre todas las cosas a la estúpida de Candy, ella que se creer superior a todo el mundo porque tiene a el Tío Williams comiendo de la mano, porque no se como demonios consigue ganarse el cariño de todos, ¡Hasta el de la Tía abuela! que le permitió trabajar en un hospital publico, consiente de la humillación que eso conlleva, porque se roba la atención de todos los chicos, Anthony, Stear, Archie, el mismo Terruce Grandchester se volvió loco por ella y por si fuera poco hasta mi hermano se enamoro de ella, Neil ha cambiado tanto, ya no es el mismo de antes y todo por esa miserable y la verdad no entiendo si es tan insignificante, la odio… la odio con todas mis fuerzas. - La mujer jamás pensó que llegaría a ver a Elisa hablar de ese modo, nunca pensó que su hija sintiera tanto odio dentro de si.

- Elisa tu misma me estas dando la razón si ella no es nadie ¿Por qué permites que te ponga de esa manera? alarmada por las palabras de la chica y la confesión de que su hijo también había caído en las redes de la hospiciana, levantándose y tratando de calmar a la muchacha.

- ¿No me digas que no habías notado el cambio de tu hijo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo la mira cada vez que esta cerca de ella? ¡Como si fuera Dios, él la idolatra madre! - Dijo la chica estrellando en la cara de la mujer una verdad que aunque esta sospechara jamás creería con fundamentos.

- No vuelvas a decir eso Elisa, Neil es un hombre honorable, es un caballero y jamás se fijaría en una mujer como esa. - La voz de la Sra. Leagan trataba de sonar convincente pero no logro su cometido con Elisa.

- ¡No seas ilusa madre! Se nota lo bien que conoces a tus hijos, nunca te has preocupado verdaderamente por lo que me suceda a mi o Neil. - Le reprocho la chica y antes de que la madre pudiera decir algo salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. La mujer quedo petrificada en el lugar, no entendía nada, ¿Cuándo sus hijos habían dejado de ser unos niños y se habían convertido en unos infelices? ¿En que había fallado? Entre estos pensamientos la mujer no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran un par de lágrimas, sin decir nada camino hasta su habitación y se encerró en esta.

La noche caía en la casa de los Andley desplegando toda una gama de colores, amarillo, naranja, violeta, el aire estaba inundado de un fuerte perfume a rosas, eran los primeros botones que brindaba el jardín, el inicio de la primavera llenada de vida el lugar, el canto de los pájaros que volaban a sus nidos, las luciérnagas que ya se podían observar entre la hierba.

Candy sintió una paz que hacia mucho no experimentaba, aunque los eventos de la tarde la afectaron por varias hora ya no eran ni siquiera un recuerdo la joven se había olvidado por completo del episodio. Annie y Patty entraron a la habitación al ver que la chica no les respondía y encontrándola en el balcón con la mirada absorta y ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor intercambiaron una mirada llena de tristeza y después se animaron para sorprenderla aprovechando la ocasión.

- ¡Candy! Gritaron al unisonó. - la chica dio un salto del susto y se volvió para mirarlas sorprendida. Ante la cara de su amiga las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Te estábamos llamando pero parecías andar en las nubes. - Le dijo Annie cuando pudo calmarse. Candy las miraba con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada de forma que sus pecas se acentuaban.

- Están muy divertidas ustedes esta noche. - le dijo tratando de mostrar un tono serio, al momento que tomo una de las almohadas de su cama y se las lanzaba, iniciando así una batalla campal.

- ¡Chicas! por favor compórtense, alcanzaba a esbozar Patty tratando de esquivar las almohadas, Candy y Annie intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y la atacaron en conjunto, en menos de dos minutos era un todas contra todas, el cuarto estallaba de risas y alegría.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Capitulo  7 segunda parte

**Capitulo Siete... Segunda parte. **

Un suave golpe en la puerta las hiso parar, de inmediato imágenes de la Tía abuela hecha una furia vinieron a las mentes de las chicas, Candy se acomodo un poco y camino hasta la puerta para abrirla, los ojos de Annie y Patty estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

- Buenas noches Candy, solo pasaba a saludar me dijo Angela que estabas con Annie y Patty. - dijo una voz conocida para las chicas y estas soltaron un suspiro en señal de alivio, al tiempo que Candy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Albert la miro totalmente desorientado. - ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto el muchacho intrigado.

- No… no Albert pasa por favor. - dijo la rubia en cuanto se calmo, él la miraba todavía sin entender la situación.

- Buenas noches Albert. - le dijo Annie también reprimiendo la risa.

- Buenas noches Annie. - dijo el joven caminando hasta donde esta se encontraba.

- Buenas noches Sr. Andley. - dijo al fin Patty entre apenada y divertida con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Buenas noches Patricia es un placer verte de nuevo. - dijo extendiendo la mano a la joven con una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.

- Veo que están muy contentas esta noche. - dijo el muchacho mirando a las chicas.

- La verdad es que pensamos que era la Tía abuela. - dijo al fin Candy, tratando de controlar otra carcajada. Albert levanto una ceja ante el comentario de la chica y este gesto fue un detonante de otra lluvia de risas.

- Veras Albert, estábamos en medio de una batalla campal de almohadas cuando tocaste la puerta y pensamos que era la Tía que venia a reprendernos por el alboroto. - dijo la rubia una vez calmada.

El joven se puso serio por un momento, disfrutando de la cara de miedo de Annie y Patty, después de unos momentos no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, para el alivio de las chicas, Candy lo conocía muy bien y sabía que era solo una actuación.

- Nunca van a dejar de ser unas niñas y eso es maravilloso, ¿Annie quieres que le diga a George que te lleve o vas a pasar la noche aquí? - pregunto el hombre a la morena.

- No Albert, no te molestes por favor, esta noche me quedare aquí, tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. - respondió ella.

- Si imagino además de muchas almohadas que lanzar. - dijo el joven mirando el desorden reinante en la habitación. Estas le respondieron con una sonrisa siguiendo la mirada del joven.

- Esta noche tenemos charla de chicas. - Decreto Candy a su hermano. - El joven coloco los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros.

- Como usted diga Srta. Andley. - dijo él haciendo un saludo militar. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. - Me retiro entonces, si desean algo le diré a Angela que lo suba, en la despensa creo que hay montones de los dulces favoritos de Candy. - dijo el reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Esta muy bien Sr. Andley no se nos ofrece nada por ahora puede retirarse. - le dijo Candy siguiéndole el juego.

- Buenas noches Albert que descanses. - dijo Annie divertida ante la escena de sus amigos.

- Buenas noches Sr. Andley. - agrego Patty aun intimidada por la presencia de hombre.

- Buenas noches chicas no se vayan a dormir tan tarde… ah por favor Patricia me gustaría que me llamaras Albert eso de Sr. Andley me hace sentir como de cincuenta años y entre amigos es mejor tratarnos así. - Dijo el muchacho en tono amable.

- Claro… Albert no hay problema, entonces tu puedes llamarme Patty por favor. - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él solo asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación dedicándole una sonrisa. Después de uno momento las chicas se cambiaron de ropa para estar mas cómodas, Candy llevaba puesto camisón de satén rosa con encaje color crema y blusa de gasa, dejando al descubierto los brazos y las pantorrillas, el cabello recogido en una semi cola de caballo que dejaba sueltos algunos rizos.

Patty por su parte traía un camisón de peluche de seda rosa con detalle de encaje de ganchillo, al igual que Candy sin mangas y del mismo largo. Annie siguiendo una línea mas elegante vestía un hermoso camisón color durazno de satén de seda con detalles de encaje en color crema, que llegaba hasta los tobillos, las tres en conjunto se veían tan hermosas que cualquier hombre mataría por tener al alguna de ellas como esposa vestidas así en su recamara.

- Candy sabes que me encanta de Albert. - dijo Annie sorprendiendo a su amiga. - esta puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. - Que te adora, se desvive en destalles para contigo y se preocupa mucho por tu bienestar, es todo un príncipe azul. - dijo la chica con una sonrisa que Candy conocía muy bien.

- Annie no te estarás inventando historias absurdas, Albert y yo nos queremos muchísimo, lo cual no es un secreto para nadie, pero nos queremos como hermanos, él ha sido la familia que nunca tuve y yo en parte he sido lo mismo para él. - Dijo Candy caminando hasta su cama y haciéndole un ademan a ambas para que la siguieran.

- La verdad siempre lo he visto de esa manera. - dijo Patty mirando a Annie.

- Esta bien eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Acaso no seria maravilloso que tu y Albert?… - antes de que Annie pudiese terminar la frase Candy la detuvo. -

No, Srta. Britter no es y no será porque ya nosotros somos dos personas felices como estamos, entre Albert y yo nunca ha existido ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico solo el fraternal y te puedo asegurar que ese no lo cambiaria por nada en este mundo. - dijo la chica con voz decidida mirando fijamente a la otra.

- Pero él es tu príncipe de la colina o ¿Ya lo olvidaste? - Pregunto la morena luchando por no dejar el tema a un lado.

- Y ese es un sentimiento muy bonito que tuve y que se llamo ilusión nada mas, el amor es algo totalmente distinto y tú lo sabes muy bien, siempre has amado a Archie y sabes a lo que me refiero. - le respondió.

- La verdad no, yo estoy absolutamente segura de mi amor por Archie, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de dudar, desde que tengo uso de razón él siempre ha estado en mi corazón. - Dijo ella tratando de explicarse.

- Candy, Annie tiene razón, yo tampoco puedo decirte a ciencia cierta que diferencia a una cosa de la otra, en mi vida solo el sentido un sentimiento así y fue por Alistear, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que ese sentimiento no lo he tenido por nadie mas. -Agrego Patty tratando de comprender la idea de Annie.

- El amor es totalmente diferente a lo que sentí por Albert cuando tenia seis años, nada mas lo vi una vez y mas que cautivar mi corazón ese joven cautivo mi alma con su dulzura, esa misma que aun conserva, pero el amor no cautiva tu alma, se apodera de ella, de tu mente, tu cuerpo, no puedes pensar en algo mas que no sea esa persona, las horas lejos parecen años, es como si te faltara algo que es indispensable, así siento el amor, no creo que exista otra forma de sentir, pero tampoco creo que exista en el mundo palabras que logren describir lo que se siente ver a la persona amada a los ojos y verte en ellos. - la voz de Candy se torno grave a medida que hablaba, sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, bajo por un momento la vista y después miro de nuevo a las chicas con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a la mirada.

- ¡Candy! - Le dijo Annie en apenas un susurro, acercándose a ella para tomarle las manos.

- Estoy bien, es solo que mi definición del amor es abrumadora. - bromeo la chica.

- ¡Eso exactamente es el amor! - Afirmo Patty con una sonrisa dedicada a su amiga.

- A veces me preocupa el hecho de que Albert no vaya en busca de su destino por estar todo el tiempo cuidándome, él es un hombre maravilloso y merece vivir su vida, merece ser feliz, amar y ser amado, se preocupa mucho por todo a su alrededor pero nunca habla de sus sentimientos, conozco muchas de las cosas que le gustan, pero al mismo tiempo hay tantas cosas que ignoro de él. - dijo Candy en tono serio y con el ceño fruncido.

- Tienes razón, nunca he sabido de alguna chica que le llame la atención, no tiene más amigos aparte de nosotros, siempre esta en el trabajo, la verdad no lo envidio, ser la cabeza de familia Andley es un peso que no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a cargar. - menciono Annie con aire despreocupado.

- Es una lastima, Albert es un hombre muy lindo, un príncipe. - Agrego Patty algo distraída.

Candy y Annie no pudieron evitar mirar a su amiga con asombro, Patty nunca hablaba de los hombre y ahora le hacia un cumplido tan directo a Albert.

- Tú serias una maravillosa esposa para Albert. - dijo Annie jugándole una broma a la chica.

- ¡Por Dios, Annie! Que cosas dices. - respondió esta alarmada, ante lo cual las otras dos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Annie ya deja de querer casarnos, aquí la novia eres tú y debes concentrarte en eso de ahora en adelante, en ser la mujer más feliz del mundo y hacer a Archie el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. - le dijo Candy con una sonrisa. La chica se puso seria por un momento y después agrego.

- Eso es lo que mas me asusta, cada vez que pienso en la vida que me espera después de la boda mi corazón se acelera, me lleno de felicidad, de dudas, de miedos… temo no hacerlo feliz, temo no darle lo que él se merece, lo que espera de mi. - la joven sorprendió a sus amigas la chica se veía tan segura, no esperaban semejante confesión.

- Annie sintió como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima y bajo la vista.

- Annie, todo saldrá bien, Archie… Archie te adora. - dijo Candy tomándole las manos.

- Sino fuera así seria un completo idiota. - completo Patty colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- He imaginado tantas veces, mi vida, mi casa, mis hijos con Archie, pero cuando pienso que estoy a pocos días de que todo se haga realidad un temor se apodera de mi, tengo miedo no se a que, pero tengo miedo, no hay nada en este mundo que desee mas que ser la Sra. Cronwell, se que él me ama ¡Ay, no se! - Dijo la chica ya sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

- ¡Annie! - Dijeron al unisonó Candy y Patty mientras la abrazaban.

- Tu vas a ser la mejor madre, la mejor esposa, dime una cosa ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Archie, cuando tomas su mano? -Pregunto Candy mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.

- No se… no se, me siento segura, me siento feliz, es como si todo lo que nos rodea desaparece y solo existimos los dos, que todo lo que le he pedido a la vida el me lo puede ofrecer. - dijo la chica mas calmada pero con los ojos llenos de llanto, aunque se iluminaba una chispa en ellos cuando hablaba de su futuro esposo.

- Ves no tienes que temer, acabas de darnos tu definición de amor. - dijo ella en tono alegre tratando de calmar a la joven, esta miro a Candy y Patty que la veían con una hermosa sonrisa que le inspiraba confianza, desde ese momento comenzó a sentir que su corazón ganaba la batalla que había librado durante los últimos meses.

Entre recuerdos alegres de la infancia y alguna que otra broma pasaron varias horas antes de que el sueño las lograra vencer, el aire que se colaba por la ventana era cálido e inundaba la habitación con el exquisito olor a rosas, madreselvas, lirios, entre otras flores que empezaban a adornar el inmenso jardín de la mansión Andley. Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Patty se despertó y viendo a su alrededor no encontró a Candy, Annie se encontraba plácidamente dormida a su lado pero no hay seña de la joven rubia, sintió una sed inmensa y decidió bajar para buscar un vaso con agua, se levanto y camino a tientas hasta la puerta, se desplazo con sumo cuidado a través del pasillo, por fin logro conseguir la puerta de la que seguramente seria la cocina, la abrió muy despacio para no hacer ruido, se detuvo de golpe al ver a Candy sentada en una de la sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina, se encontraba de espalda y no se percato de la presencia de Patty.

- Candy. - llamo la chica en voz baja y acercándose hasta ella.

La rubia se voltio para mirar a su amiga algo sorprendida, sus ojos se notaban húmedos seguramente había llorado pensó Patty.

- Patty ¿Qué haces levantada? - Pregunto la chica en voz baja.

- Tenia sed y baje por un vaso de agua ¿Y tu que haces aquí es muy tarde? - Respondió la chica al mismo tiempo que formulaba la pregunta.

- Es que no podía dormir, baje un rato no quería despertarlas. -Dijo la joven al tiempo que le ofrecía una silla a su amiga para que tomara asiento. Antes de esto Patty camino hasta donde se encontraba una jarra con agua, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y volvió hasta donde se encontraba Candy, la chica se sentó observando a su amiga quien tenia entre sus manos un paquete de cartas las cuales miraba de vez en cuando.

- ¿Que son? - Pregunto después de un momento.

- Unas cartas. - respondió Candy un poco divertida.

- Ya lo se. - agrego Patty sintiéndose tonta por la pregunta realizada. - ¿De quien son? Debió ser la pregunta, creo que el cambio de horario me ha afectado un poco. - dijo con tono divertido. Candy se quedo un momento en silencio y después contesto.

- Son… son cartas de Terry. - dijo Candy al fin aun con la mirada puesta en el paquete que tenia entre sus manos.- Patty levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa, no supo que decir ante el comentario de su amiga, después de un momento le dijo a Candy:

- ¿Deseas que te deje sola? - Mirándola con preocupación. La chica levanto los ojos para mirar directamente a Patty, en ellos se reflejaba una mezcla extraña dolor, desesperación, rabia, la joven morena no entendía muy bien lo que la mirada de Candy quería expresar hasta que esta hablo.

- ¡No! por favor. - dijo casi como una suplica y la tomo de las manos.

- Esta bien Candy todo esta bien, en ese momento la rubia dejo salir dos lagrimas de sus ojos y bajo la cabeza. - Patty se acerco un poco más y con ternura acaricio los hermosos rizos de Candy.

- Patty me siento tan mal, no se como hacer para que este dolor se vaya, todo a mi alrededor parece cambiar, mas esto que siento permanece y en lugar de pasar día a día se hace mas insoportable, no quisiera llorar mas. - con estas palabras la chica rompió en llanto y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga.

Patty la recibió y dejo que se desahogara, todo el cuerpo de Candy temblaba, ella nunca pensó que la vería de esta manera, era tan fuerte, la mas segura de todas, llena de alegría, de energía, después de unos minutos Candy se calmo y se alejo un poco mirando a la mesa donde se encontraban las cartas de Terry, paso sus manos por el rostro para secar las lagrimas y por el cabello para apartarlo.

- ¿Tal vez si hablas de ello las cosas mejoren? - Le dijo Patty observándola con cuidado. - Ella volteo para verla y afirmo en silencio. - Candy cuando… cuando yo perdí a Alistear, pensé que todo el dolor del mundo se había concentrado en mi corazón, nunca imagine que podía llegar a tener tantas lagrimas, me encerré de forma que nadie supiera de mi dolor, pues pensaba que nadie lo podría comprender, hasta que un día mi abuela me invito a pasear y me obligo prácticamente a que le contara como me sentía, jamás pensé que eso me ayudaría tanto pero así fue, llore durante horas y ella solo me abrazaba, después de eso me sentí mucho mejor, no puedo negar que aun lo extraño muchísimo, todas las locuras, sus inventos, sus chistes, nadie me ha hecho reír tanto como él, ¿Lo recuerdas? - Dijo mirando a la chica su tono de voz era suave, calmado.

Candy asintió de nuevo y dejo ver media sonrisa recordando un episodio de los que Patty hablaba.

- ¿Ves? De esa forma es que tienes que recordar a Terry, con los momentos alegres que pasaron juntos, sus peleas que sé, fueron muchas, cuando se quedo toda la noche tocando para ti el día que te castigaron, las veces que te ayudo, eso es lo que debes recordar Candy, así lo hubiese querido él, Patty había tomado las manos de la chica entre las suyas y la miraba a los ojos.

- No te imaginas cuantas veces lo he intentado Patty, pero no es fácil, tú no tienes que reprocharte nada, porque nunca le hiciste daño a Stear, solo le diste alegrías y cariño, pero yo no hice lo mismo, yo… yo lastime a Terry, lo hice sufrir… si tan solo… si tan solo le hubiese permitido hablar conmigo esa noche, sin embargo fui una ciega, la voz de Candy se entrecortaba por el llanto trataba por todos los medio de hacerle entender a Patty su pena, esta la miro sin poder comprender del todo de que hablaba.

- Candy no entiendo a lo que te refieres, tu no lastimaste a Terry, él y tu hicieron lo que creyeron correcto nada mas… Antes de que la chica pudiese continuar Candy le entrego las cartas que se encontraban sobre la mesa, Patty las recibió con asombro no lograba comprender a donde quería llegar su amiga.

- Aquí… aquí esta todo… él las escribió días antes de nuestra separación y días después… ¿No entiendo por que nunca las envió? La verdad no entiendo muchas cosas, pero son todas esas cosas que en ellas esta escrito lo que hace que me sienta tan infeliz. - las manos de la chica temblaban y bajo la mirada. - Patty se quedo un minuto en silencio mientras Candy sollozaba.

- ¿Puedo? - Pregunto señalando una carta que ya tenía en la mano mientras dejaba las otras sobre la mesa. - La rubia alzo la vista y le hiso una seña para que la leyera. Patty abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado y sus ojos se toparon con las siguientes líneas:

**_Querida Candy;_**

**_No ocultare lo que siento hoy. Me desperté contigo en mi pecho y en mis labios. Candy, hoy te amo violentamente. Ha desaparecido el mundo. Solo quedas tú. Camino, me visto, como, escribo…pero todo el tiempo te respiro a ti. _**

**_Tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y buscaron la verdad en el fondo de mí ser, sólo encontrando un corazón dispuesto a dar amor hasta el último aliento, con todo, sin miedos, sin prisas, te amo con un futuro y con un presente que no sabe de olvidos._**

**_Te amo, por todo lo que queda, te amo, sin tiempos, sin dobleces... _**

La chica no podía creer lo que leía, esta era tal vez la mejor declaración de amor que había leído en su vida, en cada línea se plasmaba el alma, el corazón, el cuerpo, sin duda alguna Terruce Grandchester adoraba a su amiga, busco instintivamente la fecha de la carta, era de unos días antes de el viaje de Candy a New York y la partida de Stear, ahora Patty se encontraba mas confundida que antes, según lo que habían hablado con la chica la decisión de terminar su relación había sido un mutuo acuerdo entre ella y Terry, mas sin embargo alguien que escribe una carta como esta, no es capaz de renunciar, Terry no era de los que renunciaba al menos eso era lo que parecía, ¿Entonces por que lo hiso? La chica levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su amiga mirándola con gran interés, por el contrario más que respuesta la mirada de Patty se estaba llena de preguntas.

- Candy cada una de las líneas que acabo de leer solo confirman que Terruce te amaba, no entiendo… no puedo entender ¿Por qué se separaron?

- Por mi culpa. - admitió ella y bajo la mirada.

La chica cada vez entendía menos, tomo el rostro de Candy para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Yo… yo lo deje, él nunca… yo lo deje pensando que era lo mejor para todos… pero nunca le pregunte si estaba de acuerdo… solo me marche dejando sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. - Las lágrimas volvían a desbordar los ojos de la joven.

Patty se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amiga, siempre había guardado cierto resentimiento en contra de Terry, pensaba que este se había enamorado de Susana Marlowe y por ese motivo rompió la relación, alegando en parte su obligación con la chica por salvarle la vida.

- Candy… las circunstancias te llevaron a tomar esa decisión, no debes sentirte culpable por ello.

- La chica se levanto de la mesa y le dio la espalda a su amiga. - Por favor Patty aun no lo ves. - Le dijo mientras se volteaba y tomaba otra carta del monto una que ella conocía bien y se la extendió. - La chica la tomo un poco nerviosa y procedió a abrir el sobre.

**_Querida Candy,_**

**_No puedo creer lo que hoy padezco hace cinco días que nos separamos, trato de entender, no logro ordenar mis pensamientos, no logro comprender por que estamos lejos, tan solo hace una semana tu eras el sol que iluminaba todos mis días, ahora intento inútilmente de encontrar una razón y es inútil, como inútil es tratar de arrancar de mi este dolor que desgarra mi pecho, me pregunto una y mil veces ¿ Por que te deje ir? ¿Por qué no te rogué que no me dejaras? Es inútil hacer estas preguntas pues bien se la respuesta a todas ellas, porque fui un cobarde, el mas grande de los cobardes. Estás lejos, ¿Y qué hice yo para detenerte? ¡Nada, no hice nada por mil demonios! te deje escapar, te deje abandonarme. _**

Cada una de las líneas dejaba una sensación de dolor en Patty, un dolor que no era propio pero que sentía con todas las fuerzas, ahora entendía a lo que su amiga se refería, ella se culpaba por el dolor de Terry, como siempre le importaba mas el sufrimiento ajeno que el suyo.

- ¿Comprendes ahora lo que siento? - Le pregunto la chica entre lágrimas.

- Si… si entiendo que te sientas mal Candy, pero no admito que te culpes de nada, Terry no fue él único que sufrió en toda esta historia, tu también la pasaste mal, pero intentaste llevar las cosas de la mejor manera posible, empeñada siempre en hacerte la fuerte, de la misma manera que lo haces ahora, no pienses que no notamos que has cambiado, que no eres la misma muchacha alegre que conocí en el Colegio San Pablo, tu no eres igual, aunque trates desesperadamente de ocultarlo no puedes engañarnos, en ti se ha posado una sombra, ya no brillas como antes y eso nos duele, nos duele muchísimo. Con estas últimas palabras Patty no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran un par de lágrimas. - Candy por su parte se dio vuelta de nuevo.

- Lo siento… lo siento tanto. - No tienes de que disculparte Candy yo estuve igual que tu, no puedo pedirte que olvides, que regreses a tu vida, porque se muy bien que no es fácil, pero lo que nunca debes hacer es culparte por el pasado, por lo que no hiciste o dijiste, con eso no vas a solucionar nada. - Patty se encontraba de pie detrás de la chica y la abrazaba.

- Todos los días me levanto y evito pensar… evito en todo lo posible sentirme mal, pero me resulta imposible, recuerdo todos aquellos días en los que fuimos felices, verdaderamente felices y mi dolor no desaparece, a veces es fácil sentir que eres el único del mundo que está luchando, que está frustrado, insatisfecho, o quedándose atrás. Pero ese sentimiento es mentira. Y si aguantas, si encuentras el coraje para enfrentarte a todo otro día más, con el tiempo todo volverá a tomar su cause, me digo esto una y otra vez; desde que él ya no esta, siento que muchos lugares se han tornado vanos y sin sentido, iguales a luces en el día. - Candy lloraba ahora libremente su pecho se agitaba ante el esfuerzo que la joven hacia para poder respirar, Patty no soportaba verla de ese modo, era realmente doloroso.

- Candy hay momentos en la vida en la que llegamos a un cruce de caminos, temerosos, confusos. Las decisiones que tomamos en esos momentos pueden decidir el resto de nuestros días. Aunque cuando nos enfrentamos a lo desconocido, la mayoría preferimos dar la vuelta y regresar. Pero a veces, las personas sigue hacia algo mejor, algo que se encuentra más allá del dolor de caminar solo y más allá del valor que se precisa para aceptar a alguien, o para dar a alguien una segunda oportunidad. Algo que está más allá de la taciturna persistencia de un sueño. Porque solo cuando te ponen a prueba, descubres quien eres de verdad. Y solo cuando te ves frente a una prueba, descubres quien puedes llegar a ser. La persona que persigues ser, existe en algún lugar, más allá del trabajo duro, de la fe y de la convicción. Más allá de la angustia y del temor ante lo que nos aguarda, no puedes pedirle a tu mente que olvide todo, a tu corazón que deje de sentir, eso no va a pasar al menos no dentro de mucho tiempo, pero debes tener claro que todo, todo con el paso de los años termina por abandonarnos hasta aquellos que anhelamos que permanezca intacto.

Candy levanto la vista y observando a su amiga le dijo:

- ¿Quién dice que se olvida? No hay olvido. Todo tiene su precio. Yo he pagado el mío por aquella antigua gracia, y así despierto; hallando tras mi sueño una sensación de vacio que nada parece llenar, yo intente hacerlo aun antes de que él se fuera, intente con todas mis fuerzas dejarlo como un lindo recuerdo, pero ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni el saberlo prohibido lograron borrarlo de mi mente, ¡Dios ¿Por que tendré que amar de este modo a Terruce Grandchester? - Dijo la chica sintiendo que su cuerpo no aguantaba con tanto dolor.

- Nuestro corazón es caprichoso Candy, el amor es el arma mas peligrosa a la cual se enfrenta el hombre, nos deja indefensos, nos hace creer en un sueño, es tan fácil caer en el que cuando te das cuenta es muy tarde, empiezas a depender del otro, los errores que la otra persona comete duelen mucho mas porque le amas, tu vida gira en torno de ella, eso es lo arriesgado que tiene el amor, que dejas a un lado la conciencia por entregarte a los sentimientos y cuando pierdes, parece que el mundo se derrumba y que no existe nada en el que realmente importe. Las palabras de Patty entraban a los oídos de la chica con tanta fuerza y certeza que bien podía imaginarse a ella misma.

_Hoy me doy cuenta de que cuando se te parte el corazón tienes que pelear como nunca lo has hecho para poder sobrevivir. Porque estás vivo. Y el dolor que sientes, es la vida. La confusión, el miedo, están ahí para recordarte que si ahora sientes todo eso, en algún momento de tu vida fuiste feliz y luchas… por seguir adelante… luchas por recuperar todo aquello que perdiste… no sabes cuando me alegra tenerte aquí Patty, no te imaginas cuan afortunada me siento de contar con unos amigos como ustedes que me apoyan incondicionalmente, han pasado tantos días, a veces miro atrás y siento que fueran años, no se hasta donde me llevara esto o si algún día podre librarme de todo este peso, lo único que realmente deseo retribuirle en parte todo aquello que me han dado, con estas palabras Candy abrazo muy fuerte a la muchacha y ambas estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos.

- Tu has estado con nosotros siempre amiga, no nos debes nada al contrario somos nosotros los que te debemos mucho, la amistad no es un canje es un sentimiento y ese se gana con sonrisas como las tuyas.

Por fin Patty logro sacarle una sonrisa a la rubia después de tantas lágrimas. Pronto amanecería las dos caminaron hasta la habitación de nuevo y se recostaron viendo con ojos divertidos una sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Annie, aunque no hablaron una mirada de complicidad demostraba que ambas pensaban lo mismo, "Soñando con su príncipe azul".

Richard Grandchester se encontraba leyendo la prensa que le había traído su mayordomo junto a una taza de café, veía con esperanza las nuevas noticias de la guerra, al parecer los Aliados comenzaban a ganar terreno y los alemanes retrocedían, El Parlamento trabajaba en jordanas interminables, planteando soluciones, tratados, convenios, todo aquello que llevara al país a un ambiente seguro, su mirada fue captada por una alondra que se encontraba posado en la rama de un rosal del jardín, se levanto para observarlo mas de cerca y sus pensamientos volaron sin poder evitarlo a América. ¿Cómo estarás Eleonor? ¿Qué difícil ha sido enfrentar todo esto? - Cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar la imagen de los hermosos ojos azules de la madre de Terruce, ni siquiera el pasar de los años han logrado apagar esa luz que tanto adoraba, que tanto extrañaba, abrió los ojos de golpe y miro de nuevo al jardín, esto es absurdo no debería pensar en ti, el pasado es pasado y debemos dejarlo como eso pasado, mas sin embargo yo no adoraba la luz en tus ojos aun la adoro, no te imaginas cuanto la extraño, que decir del dolor que sintió mi corazón el día que no la vi en ellos, desde la muerte de Terruce esa luz termino por desaparecer, igual que el día que lo aparte de ti, jamás quise hacerte daño Eleonor, jamás, pensaba que tenerlo a mi lado era tenerte a ti, aun así no logre darle la protección y el amor que él merecía, como tampoco te los di a ti. - los ojos de Richard Grandchester se humedecieron ante el doloroso recuerdo de la perdida de su hijo y de su gran amor.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - Entro en ese momento una niña de diez años, su rostro se encontraba iluminado por una sonrisa que llegaba hasta unos vivaces ojos grises.

- ¿Cómo amanece la más hermosa princesa del mundo? - Dijo el hombre tomando en brazos a la niña, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, soñé con el mar, era tan hermoso papá, habían peces de colores y era azul, tan azul como los ojos de Terruce ¿Recuerdas? - Dijo colocando la mano en la mejilla del padre.

- Claro Dominique, lo recuerdo bien, tenia unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos. - dijo él evitando ponerse triste.

- Me gustaban mucho sus ojos, aunque a veces parecía triste, ¡Ja! Pero yo siempre le hacia bromas y él sonreía. - Dijo recordando algún episodio.

- Él adoraba al igual que yo tus hermosos ojos grises princesa. - le dijo el hombre mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la bajaba.

La niña corrió hasta el gran ventanal y le dijo:

- ¡Mira papá una alondra en el rosal! - Señalando al ave.

- Ya la vi Dominique, es realmente bella. - las últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro.

Los días pasaban sin detener su curso, Annie repasaba los últimos detalles de la ceremonia y la recepción, Archie cerrando todos los asuntos pendientes para poder irse de luna de miel sin preocupaciones, Albert le colaboraba en todo lo que podía, Candy y Patty paseaban por la ciudad recordando viejos tiempo.

El gran día había llegado desde hoy la vida de Annie Britter cambiaria, la chica abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, los rayos del son entraban por la ventana que tenia las cortinas corridas. - la Sra. Britter entro a la habitación de su hija con evidente alegría.

- ¡Annie, querida! Buenos días. - la mujer se acerco hasta la cama donde se encontraba su hija sentada.

- Buenos días madre. - dijo la chica estirando los brazos y levantándose para mirar su reflejo en el espejo. La madre camino hasta ella y abrazándola por detrás le dijo:

- Recuerdo claramente cuando llegaste a la casa, eras la niña mas hermosa del mundo, Dios me premio contigo Annie. - la mujer no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

- Mamá prometimos que hoy seria un día feliz. - dijo la chica en tono de recordatorio a la madre.

- Lo se, lo se… solo es que no puedo creer aun que haya pasado el tiempo tan rápido, que ya eras una mujer, la mas hermosa de todo el país, la mas afortunada, me siento tan orgullosa de ti.

La chica se dio la vuelta para abrazar a la mujer.

- Todo lo que soy se lo debo a ti y a papá, nunca tendré como pagarle todo lo que hicieron por mi, no solo me dieron educación sino todo el amor que sus corazones fue capaz de dar, no te imaginas cuando los quiero a ambos. - con estas palabras ambas se abrazaron y se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que recordaron que tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

Cuando Candy y Patty llegaron a la casa de los Britter era un poco mas del mediodía, todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro, Annie se encontraba en su habitación junto a su madre y su mucama, arreglándose el cabello, las jóvenes fueron anunciadas por el mayordomo y un minuto después se encontraban en la habitación de la chica.

- Hola Annie. - la saludaron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

- Hola Candy, Patty. - respondió Annie y camino hasta ellas para darles un abrazo.

- Luces realmente hermosa. - le dijo Patty admirando el peinado de la chica.

- Aun nos falta, parece que no estaré lista nunca. - dijo ella evitando ponerse nerviosa de nuevo.

- Pues yo creo que no te falta nada luces preciosa. - le dijo Candy tomándole las manos. Así continuaron con los preparativos, entre encajes, sedas, cintas y demás detalles, la novia brillaba con total esplendor.

En la casa Cronwell las cosas eran casi igual a diferencia que en esta el novio necesitaba de menos detalles, Albert se encontraba con él. - Si no dejas de caminar de un lado a otro vas a terminar por marearme. - decía el chico que se encontraba sentado en un sillón y observaba divertido a su sobrino.

Este se volvió para mirarlo y dijo:

- No puedo entender como puedes estar tan tranquilo. - dijo con mirada de asombro.

- Pues es muy sencillo no soy el novio. - respondió el joven con una sonrisa. - Archie dejo escapar un suspiro y por fin se sentó. - Archie no entiendo a que le temes, se supone que hoy es el día mas esperado por ti y por Annie, su relación es de años, no veo porque te sientes tan nervioso, el sentimiento que existe entre ustedes es fuerte.

- Lo se… no dudo de mis sentimiento para con Annie, es solo que… - el joven se quedo pensativo.

- Es solo ¿Qué? - Pregunto Albert.

- Es solo que temo no estar preparado para afrontar la responsabilidad de una familia… para serte sincero Albert no se como ser un buen esposo, me aterra pensar en como será ser padre… no he tenido la presencia de los míos… nunca he tenido otro ejemplo que no sea el de la Tía abuela y el tuyo. - el joven se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. - Albert alzo una ceja al fin entendía a lo que el joven se refería.

- Lamento no ser el mejor ejemplo, yo mismo le he rehuido al matrimonio por mucho tiempo… sin embargo no debes angustiarte por eso, solo debes ser tu mismo, Annie se enamoro de ti por quien eres no por quien puedes llegar a ser después del matrimonio y con respecto a los hijos… cuando llegue el momento vas a estar tan feliz que no habrá tiempo para dudas. - dijo el hombre en tono serio pero tratando de infundir confianza en su sobrino.

El joven se volvió para mirar el rostro de su Tío, en el se reflejaba una serenidad que acompañaban sus palabras. - se levanto después de un momento y camino hasta la ventana, mirando a través de ella le dijo a Albert.

- Lo que más deseo en el mundo es que ella sea feliz, que su hermosa sonrisa jamás desaparezca, que nunca llegue a cometer errores que la hagan sentirse avergonzada de mí, no me perdonaría que llegase a derramar alguna lágrima por mi culpa. Albert se sorprendió ante la sinceridad del joven pero al mismo tiempo se lleno de alegría, Archie amaba incondicionalmente a Annie, su corazón se albergaba el sentimiento mas grande del universo.

- Solo tienes que dejarle ver tus sentimientos tal como lo acabas de hacer en este momento. - le dijo acercándose hasta él y colocándole una mano en el hombro. Archie solo asintió en silencio.

Cuando las mucamas habían terminado, se apartaron un poco para ver la recompensa de horas de trabajo, todas miraban con marcada admiración a la joven frente a ellas, la Sra. Britter solo dejo salir un suspiro, Candy y Patty miraban a su amiga y no encontraban otras palabras para describirla que no fueran de halagos.

- ¿Cómo luzco? - Pregunto ella al ver que nadie hablaba y empezando a caer en los temidos nervios. La madre se acerco y tomándole la mano le dijo:

- No creo que exista en el mundo una novia tan hermosa. - la sonrisa en su rostro iluminaba su mirada.

- Luces bellísima Annie, pareces una princesa. - dijo Patty sintiendo que una lagrimas buscaban asomarse a sus ojos.

- No tengo palabras para describir lo bien que te ves, estas radiante, me siento tan feliz de verte así. - le dijo Candy sintiendo la necesidad de abrazar a su amiga, pero esto debía esperar lo mejor era no arrugar el velo o el vestido.

- Muchas gracias por estar conmigo chicas, madre, estoy tan feliz. Annie sentía que sus ojos se humedecían y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las lágrimas ganaran la batalla.

Cuando los Leagan hicieron su entrada a la casa Britter fueron recibidos por el mayordomo que los llevo hasta el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, allí se encontraba toda la alta sociedad de Chicago, la Sra. Leagan prestaba especial atención a la decoración y los detalles de las mesas, no quería por nada del mundo utilizar algo parecido, esto seria una tarea muy difícil pues la Sra. Britter tenia muy buen gusto.

Elisa caminaba del brazo de su prometido con aire despreocupado e indiferente ese era el ultimo lugar en el cual deseaba estar pero aun así no les daría el gusto a las huérfanas y la mojigata de O´Brien de verla derrotada, Neil observaba a todos lados buscando un rostro en particular.

Un rumor recorrió el lugar cuando el novio hizo entrada, el joven venia acompañado por Williams Andley y Emilia Elroy los personajes más influyentes de Chicago, miradas de admiración, alegría, envidia y todos aquellos sentimientos de los cuales son objeto las personas del nivel de la familia Andley.

Los hombres vestían de manera impecable con trajes de sastre dignos de la ocasión, la Sra. Elroy por su parte llevaba un hermoso vestido tradicional siguiendo con el estilo que la convertía en una de las mujeres de mejor gusto dentro de la alta sociedad.

Después de saludar a algunos amigos los jóvenes se acercaron hasta la cúpula que ese día se encontraba adornada con delicadas flores amarillas, blancas y rosadas, entrelazadas con hermosas cintas, el camino por el cual pasaría la novia se encontraba deliciosamente cubierto con pétalos de rosas de los mismo colores, las sillas adornas de igual manera, cada detalle había sido trabajado con sumo cuidado. El novio se veía un poco nervioso como era de esperarse de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín y luego a su Tío que se encontraba a su lado, por fin la espera había terminado la marcha nupcial anunciaba la llegada de la novia, los invitados se colocaron de pie para observar en primer lugar a los hermoso niños que hacían de pajes, seguidos por las bellísimas damas de honor, las Srtas. Andley y O´Brien, quienes venían con unos preciosos trajes en seda azul turquesa, los escotes eran sugerentes y el diseño estilizaba la figura de ambas, cuando la novia hiso entrada acompañada de su padre, las miradas de admiración no se hicieron esperar, lucia realmente hermosa, el vestido era una verdadera obra de arte, bordado de manera exquisita, la falda era amplia y caía en cascada, el talle completamente marcado, el escote era delicado y dejaba ver en parte los atributos de la chica, el velo era fino y dejaba ver el sublime rostro de la joven.

- Archibald Cronwell le hago entrega de mi hija, mi mas preciado tesoro, hágala muy feliz. - le dijo el Sr. Britter al joven cuando se encontró frente a él haciéndole entrega de Annie este la recibió con una sonrisa y le afirmo en silencio.

Los jóvenes se miraron y solo basto eso para que los miedos que los habían acosado durante todo el día se esfumaran, Annie no podía estar mas hermosa y Archie no podía ser mas feliz, el sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia, los padres de la novia estallaban de orgullo, la Tía abuela veía con dicha la unión entre su sobrino y la hija de los Britter, Candy y Patty observaban emocionadas, Albert se sentía feliz y seguro que esta unión seria para toda la vida, Neil Leagan no podía despegar los ojos de Candy y Elisa observaba sin poder evitar que su corazón se llenara de mas rencor en contra de aquella que se encontraba en el altar y sus damas, la Sra. Leagan se concentraba en cada detalle.

Cuando llego el momento de los hacer los votos Archie tomo las manos de la joven y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

- Yo, Archibald Cronwell te pido a ti Annie Britter que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, te pido permitas entregarme a ti por el resto de nuestras vidas. - Si acepto. - Y siguió ella con la pregunta. La chica mirando al joven y con las manos tomadas le dijo:

- Yo, Annie Britter, te pido a ti Archibald Cronwell seas mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos, te pido me permitas entregarme a ti por el resto de nuestras vidas. -

Si acepto. - El joven le dedico una sonrisa a la chica que le ilumino el rostro. Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Yo te recibo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida. El sacerdote los miro a ambos:

- Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. - Con estas palabras se dio fin a la ceremonia.

Archie tomo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de la joven y le dio un suave beso que inundó sus almas de una calidez que nunca antes habían sentido. Caminaron por el centro del pasillo tomados del brazo ahora como los Sres. Cronwell, el amor podía sentirse en el aire, ambos eran jóvenes, hermosos y de hoy en adelante compartirían una vida llena de sorpresas y felicidad.

La fiesta transcurrió tal y como lo habían planeado, el brindis por los novios, las palabras de los padrinos, las palabras de los padres de la novia, las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos de cada uno de los invitados, el vals de los recién casados, el bouquet que para sorpresa de muchos fue a parar a manos de Patricia O´Brien. Cuando llego la hora de despedirse de los novios los padres de Annie se acercaron hasta estos, el primero en hablar fue el Sr. Britter.

- Hija, no puedes imaginar lo felices que estamos, eres el tesoro mas grande que Dios nos otorgo, desde tu llegada a esta casa le hemos agradecido a Dios por cada uno de los días que nos ha permitido tenerte, mi corazón sabe que va a ser difícil no verte todas las mañana y no puedo evitar que la nostalgia me invada, pero al mismo tiempo se que hoy ganamos a un hijo y que Archibald te va a cuidar y a querer tanto como nosotros, eres nuestra vida Annie. - con estas palabras el hombre no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, la chica lo abrazo y le dijo:

- Padre, yo nunca terminare de agradecerle a Dios por darme la dicha de ser su hija, ustedes son junto con mi esposo las personas mas importantes en mi vida, todo el amor que existe en mi los tienen las personas mas maravillosas de este mundo, soy tan afortunada. - A estas alturas a Annie ya no le importaba derramar una lágrima.

La madre no pudo decir nada pues las palabras no podían expresar todo aquello que su corazón sentía, solo abrazo fuertemente a la chica y le dio la bendición, mirando a Archie hiso lo mismo. De esta forma los esposo salieron en un hermoso Rolls Royce blanco camino hacia su nueva vida.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno chicas ya hasta aqui hay bastante tela por cortar... el lunes les cuelgo el que sigue... cualquier duda... o sugerencia... por fis dejen sus cometarios!


	7. Capitulo 8 primera parte

**_Nota de Autor: Este Capitulo contiene escenas que no pueden ser leidas por menores de edad..._**

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_Quien te ama existe desde siempre._**

**_Desde antes de ti desde antes de conocerte._ **

El aire era especialmente cálido cuando el joven entro a la habitación, solo los rayos de la luna se filtraban por las cortinas de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas iluminando la estancia, camino hasta encontrarse frente a una de ellas y observo el hermoso jardín que ya empezaba a cobrar vida.

Ella aun se encontraba en el baño observando su reflejo en un inmenso espejo con marco dorado, sus hermoso ojos grises tenían una luz especial, su cabello caía sobre los hombros y la espalda, tenia algunas ondas debido a los ganchillos que había utilizado para el tocado, se paralizo al escuchar unos pasos en la habitación, metió las manos en agua fría y paso un poco por su frente, esto de seguro la calmaría, los nervios se apoderaban de ella de nuevo, miro una vez mas su imagen y bajo la vista, busco dentro del Neceser y saco una loción con aroma a orquídeas regalo de su madre se coloco un poco, suspiro profundamente y salió. Él pudo sentir que la puerta se abría y que unos pasos se acercaban, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su cuerpo no reunió las fuerzas suficientes para dar vuelta y verla.

Ella pudo ver que se encontraba de espalda mirando por la ventana, parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, las piernas de ella temblaban a cada paso que daba, su respiración era cada vez mas irregular, a solo unos pasos del joven se detuvo sin saber que hacer, cuando unas palabras la hicieron sobresaltarse.

- Ni toda la luz de la luna, ni todas las fragancias de este jardín, ni todo el esplendor del universo se compara contigo. - Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la más hermosa de las criaturas sobre la tierra. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y coloco una mano sobre la mejilla del joven, el contacto era cálido, familiar. - Él coloco uno mano sobre la de ella y cerro los ojos.

- Te amo… te amo como jamás pensé que pudiese amar a nadie. Annie no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran y sorprendiéndose a si misma por su osadía, se acerco un poco mas al joven, con la mano que tenia libre tomo la otra de él y se la coloco sobre el pecho.

- Escúchalo… grita con todas sus fuerzas que es feliz… como nunca imagino serlo, Te amo… te amo Archie. - El joven abrió los ojos y una sonrisa ilumino su mirada, pasaron varios minutos observando a través de la mirada el alma que danzaba de gozo, él se acerco mas a ella y comenzó a besarla, con besos tiernos que caían como gotas de lluvias en los primeros pétalos de una bella rosa, ella los recibía aun incrédula de su suerte, de pronto él dejo libre la mano que cubría la que ella tenia en su mejilla y bajo por sus hombros hasta colocarla en su espalda, la mano de ella una vez libre se poso en la nuca del joven, los besos estaban cada vez mas cargados de urgencia, la boca de la joven se abrió ante los avances de él y comenzó a sentir como la lengua de su esposo daba suaves masajes a la suya.

La manos de él comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de ella y enseguida fueron consientes de que lo único que la chica traía puesto era la fina bata de seda, las manos de ella se encontraban en el cabello del joven, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada, poco a poco él fue calmando el ritmo de sus besos hasta lograr separarse de ella, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, me reflejo en ellos y un deseo guardado por tanto tiempo dentro del corazón se libera.

Él me besa de nuevo, siento sus labios apretarse a los míos y la textura de su lengua es excitante al contacto; me deleito en todo aquello que era desconocido para mi hasta entonces. Sus manos sucumben a mi cuerpo y de igual manera que la primera vez que rozo mi piel, cautelosamente va descubriendo; recorre mi espalda, me encierra entre sus brazos oprimiéndome, tratando de sacar de mí todo el calor que había soñado y que hasta entonces tiene a su alcance. Mis pequeñas manos palpan bajo la camisa su desnudez y disfrutan del calor que transmite, lo beso, recorro su cuello, mientras sus manos se recrean en mis caderas bajando por mis muslos, sus labios abandonan mi boca y baja hasta mi cuello.

Todo en ella me llena de una sensación que no había experimentado antes, la tela se desliza bajo mis manos permitiéndome disfrutar de todo el placer que brinda recorrer su figura, su hermoso y delgado cuello, blanco como la nieve, suave como las lilas, su perfume embriaga todos mis sentidos.

Acerca su rostro a mi cuello, saborea mi piel con sus labios, me mira, me acaricia buscando el placer en mi rostro, me arranca gemidos de placer, haces que todo en mi explote como una bomba de sentimientos tanto tiempo guardada. Desfallezco, mi corazón retumba tan fuertemente que tengo el temor de que se salga de mi pecho o que todo el mundo pueda escucharlo.

- Annie deseo entregarte mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo… quiero que desde hoy no exista distancia entre los dos. - El joven le decía esto al oído mientras besaba delicadamente el cuello de la chica, ella se estremecía al contacto de los labios de él.

- Yo también lo deseo Archie… quiero ser tu mujer… quiero entregarme a ti por completo… te amo tanto amor… tanto. - La voz de la chica se entrecortaba por la emoción que colmaba su corazón y hacia estrago en sus sentidos.

Él se alejo un poco para observar de nuevo a su esposa, pasos sus manos entre los cabellos de la chica, esta sonrió con timidez y bajo la mirada, el coloco su mano debajo de la barbilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Eres tan hermosa amor… tanto que me haces sentir en un sueño. - Archie no pudo evitar la tentación y la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos, su boca busco la de ella con premura, sus manos ahora se encontraban en las cintas que mantenía en su lugar la bata de seda las soltaba con manos diestras descubriendo los hombros de la joven, las manos de ella se encontraba en el pecho de él aun temerosas de comenzar a desabotonar la camisa.

Él las tomo y con suaves movimientos le indico como empezar, una vez que el primer botón salió del ojal las cosas se dieron de manera mas natural y en un momento la camisa del joven se encontraba totalmente abierta, Annie se deleitaba en el formado pecho de su esposo, ahora sus manos vagaban libremente sobre la piel de él.

Mis manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente la bata que ella traía puesta, ella bajo los brazos instintivamente para que esta cayera libre al piso, la visión que tuvo Archie en ese momento era mucho mas de lo que había imaginado, cada línea de aquella figura que él había visto bajo los pesados trajes y que lucia hermosa no era nada comparada con la visión de ella desnuda, sus pechos parecían tallados por los mas grandes escultores, la cintura tan delgada que temía quebrarla si la abrazaba con fuerza, las piernas perfectamente torneadas, toda ella no tenia nada que envidiar a las mas hermosas diosas del Olimpo.

No podía sostener su mirada, me observaba como si buscara algo en mi cuerpo, los ojos bajaban y subían muy despacio, de pronto se acerco a mi y pude sentir la piel de su pecho desnudo rozando el mío, en ese momento una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi ser, por un instante creí desfallecer, sus manos se posaron en la parte baja de mi espalda y me acercaron aun mas.

Todo en ella vibro ante aquel primer contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mi camisa también cayo al suelo y sin pensarlo mas la acerque a mí evitando cualquier espacio libre, ella era mía, mía como no había sido de nadie… era mi esposa… mi mujer y seria mi amante de hoy en adelante.

Entre besos y caricias él me llevo hasta nuestro lecho, me recosté en este mientras se deshacía de la ropa que aun tenia puesta, cuando sentí su peso sobre la cama volví para verlo a los ojos, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras iluminada solo por caprichos rayos de luna que se colocaban por las ventanas, pintándola de azul y plata haciendo que su figura resaltara preciosa, imponente.

Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento cuando sentí que me cubría con su cuerpo, sin saber que extraño misterio se oculta detrás de un acto tan sublime, deje que mi cuerpo se amoldara al suyo, sus besos eran suaves, tiernos, sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, mi cuello, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

- El regalo más grande que puede entregarle una mujer a un hombre y un hombre a una mujer es la consumación de su amor, la entrega total, quiero compartir contigo todo los placeres que el universo nos tiene guardado desde el día en que me vi en ti.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa y sus labios se acercaron a los míos, su cuerpo se arqueo debajo del mío haciéndome sentir mar urgido de cortar la distancia entre ambos, me coloque entre sus piernas, la mire a los ojos y muy despacio comencé hacer de su cuerpo el mío, me incline aun mas y la abrace, sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y dejo salir un breve gemido, yo me detuve y la mire de nuevo, nos quedamos un momento quietos entonces abrió los ojos, me miró y me besó abrazándome.

- Te amo Archie, te amo.

- También te amo - Me dedico la mas hermosa de las sonrisas y con suaves movimientos ella reanudo nuestra entrega, empecé a mover lentamente dentro de ella, adentro y afuera, con penetraciones no muy profundas, en círculos, acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos, lentamente aumentando el ritmo, nuestras bocas se buscaban con necesidad, con angustia, el deseo se desbordaba ahora de nuestros cuerpos, llevándonos al cielo, al mas esperado vuelo de nuestras vidas un vuelo que ahora seria eterno. _Solo sería el principio de una maravillosa etapa en nuestra vida._

Era un día verdaderamente hermoso, Candy no tendría nada que hacer ya que era su día libre en el hospital ayer por la Tarde despidió a Patty, parece que fue ayer que se casaron Annie y Archie que rápido pasa el tiempo a veces, ya llevan dos semana de luna de miel, ¿Por donde andarán ahora?, de seguro ya estarán en el segundo destino de su recorrido estoy tan feliz por ellos, muy pocos tienen la dicha de encontrar a la persona con la que debemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas… otras simplemente las encontramos y el destino nos la arrebata.

- Bueno Candy hoy no es un día para que estés triste aunque es casi imposible no puedo olvidar las palabras de Patty, de verdad es un día maravilloso. - Se dijo la chica. Caminado hasta la ventana y abriéndola para aspirar todo el aire del ambiente y mirando hacia donde el horizonte se cortaba se quedo taciturna por unos minutos y pensado que hacer ese día para no aburrirse ya que Albert no se encontraba en casa y no llegaría hasta entrada la tarde, la Tía abuela salió muy temprano hacer visita a la familia Leagan y no regresaría hasta después del Té. En ese momento una idea que paso por su mente se reflejo sus ojos con un brillo esplendido.

- Ya se que hacer, voy a provechar que no esta la Tía Abuela para hacer un picnic en el jardín voy a ir exactamente debajo del inmenso árbol junto al arroyo. - Continuaba la chica con su monologo.

Se dio un baño sin consultar la ayuda de Angela solo se coloco un vestido blanco súper fresco de tirantes delgados y largo hasta las rodillas optó por no colocarse zapatos decidió que iba a salir descalza, bajo la escaleras casi corriendo y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días a todos ¿Cómo han amanecido? ¿Mucho trabajo? - Preguntaba la joven rubia mientras buscaba algo en los estantes.

- Arthur, Angela, Martha todos respondieron muy bien señorita. - Sin dejar de lado la sorpresa que les causaba verla tan feliz.

- ¿Pero que busca mi niña se aventuro Martha? - Acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Candy.

- Ah Martha una cesta pienso hacer un picnic, voy a llevarme unos libros al jardín.

- Ya se la busco mi niña ¿Qué piensa llevar? - Le preguntaba la mujer mientras la sacaba de uno de los estantes.

- Unos emparedados, unas frutas, mermelada… - Decía mientras pensaba que otra cosa llevar.

Ya con la sesta preparada Candy se encamino a la puerta…Arthur la alcanzo para abrirle.

- Disculpe Srta. Piensa salir descalza. - Le decía el hombre mientras le dirigía la mirada a los pies.

- Si Arthur. - Decía la joven mientras arrugaba la nariz. - Tengo ganas de sentir la grama bajo mis pies. - El mayordomo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

- Si llega la Sra. Elroy y la encuentra en esas condiciones…seguro se le sube la presión. - Candy no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

- Se que tienes razón Arthur, pero no te preocupes espero regresar antes de que llegue la Tía abuela, se exactamente el sermón que me daría si me ve en estas condiciones… Candy esa no es indumentaria para una Srta. Mira tus pies como puedes estar descalza te vas a enfermar, si llega alguien y te ven así que dirán. - Decía la chica simulando la voz de la matrona. Arthur no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de la chica.

- Esta bien Srta. No se preocupe cualquier cosa…si la Sra. Elroy decide regresar antes de la hora le enviare a llamar con Angela.

- Gracias…Arthur muchas gracias. - Le decía la chica al tiempo que le colocaba una mano en el hombre y salió camino a su destino, llevaba diez metros de distancia cuando le dijo en voz alta a Arthur que aun se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta

- Arthur voy a estar en el inmenso árbol que esta junto al arroyo. - El mayordomo en el mismo tono le dijo:

- Esta bien Srta. Disfrute sus picnic.

_Gracias Arthur. - Dando media vuelta continúo su camino.

La sensación de la grama bajo los pies de Candy era verdaderamente placentera, las margaritas estaban muy blancas, en los linderos del jardín los castaños formaban un encaje con hojas medio abiertas, las amarillas celidonias en multitudinaria abundancia, muy abiertas se ofrecían bajo la presión de sus ansias. Allí estaba el amarillo el poderoso amarillo que predecía la llegada del verano, las velloritas estaban anchas rebosantes, el lujuriante verde de los Jacintos parecía un mar con capullos, en la senda los nomeolvides se agitaban levemente y las aguileñas abrían sus golillas de morada tinta bajo un arbusto inmenso, se veía las motas azuladas de los huevos de los pájaros. En todas partes se veía brotar y germinar la vida.

La joven busco dentro de la cesta y saco unas uvas la comenzó a comer de forma despreocupada, mientras con la otra mano buscaba entre los libros que había traído, Walt Whitman "Canto a mi mismo" poesía lo observo un rato y después lo devolvió, tomó otro "Eugenia Grandet" Honoré de Balzac, lo hojeo y minutos después lo volvió a depositar en la cesta, tomó uno mucho mas grueso Moliere, "Tartufo, El enfermo imaginario, El medico a palos" bueno estas al menos son comedias pensó Candy, mientras pasaba las primeras hojas, es teatro ojala y no termine llorando de nuevo.

- ¡Ay por Dios Candy! Si vas a pensar así todo el tiempo y nunca vas a hacer nada por temor a recordar algo, entonces de que vale que sigas intentándolo, pareces tonta. - Se dijo la chica en voz alta y comenzó la lectura.

La chica no llevaba bien diez páginas cuando ya se reía de las locuras de los personajes, hasta el momento su favorito era Dorina, Doncella de Mariana, era un personaje singular, era la primera vez que Candy leía a Moliere y estaba encantada con la manera en que este presentaba las acciones, pagina tras pagina el humor de la chica era cada vez mejor, tomo una manzana de la canasta, se extendió boca abajo para estar mas cómoda y continuo, estaba tan divertida que el tiempo paso volando, algunas veces volvía para leer algún párrafo ya que la risa le evitaba continuar.

Desde una colina Angela pudo ver donde se encontraba la chica completamente concentrada en el libro que leía, bajo con mucho cuidado para evitar que esta no se distrajera, la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y una alegría en el corazón pues así mucho que no veía la muchacha de ese modo, tan contenta y despreocupada.

- Hola Srta. Andley. - Dijo Angela en tono serio.

La chica levanto la vista algo asustada pero al ver quien era, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y llego hasta sus ojos.

- ¡Angela! Me asustaste. - Dijo la chica en tono de reproche pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Angela se sentó en la hierba junto a Candy y mirándola le dijo:

- Lo siento pero estabas tan absorta que no me viste llegar, ¿Qué lees? - Pregunto.

- Tartufo es una comedia de Moliere. – Respondió ella con evidente emoción.

La chica a su lado puso los ojos en blanco.

Candy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿No lo conoces?

- No la verdad no. - Dijo esta totalmente despreocupada.

- He notado que no lees, sabes debería hacerlo es muy bueno, no te imaginas cuantas cosas puedes aprender y experimentar, es un mundo paralelo al que puedes viajar cuando quieras. - La voz de Candy dejaba ver su estado de ánimo, Angela le sonrió y después le dijo:

- Bueno, bueno ya veremos, he venido porque recibiste una llamada y creo que es muy importante…

La chica no dejo terminar a la mujer se incorporo de inmediato al tiempo que le preguntaba.

- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Es Albert o la Tía abuela? ¿Paso algo en el Hogar de Ponny? - El rostro de la chica se había tornado serio de inmediato.

- No, no Candy cálmate no es nada de eso, no es nada malo.

- Entonces ¿Por qué dices que es importante? ¿Es de Patty o de Annie, Archie?

- No de ellos tampoco es, pero si no me dejas terminar no podre decírtelo.

La joven se quedo en silencio y le hiso seña a Angela para que continuara un poco apenada por su reacción. Esta solo sonrió y procedió a responder.

- Recibiste una llamada de la Sra. Eleonor Baker.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, si bien ella había intercambiado alguna llamada con la madre de Terry, siempre fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa, en muy pocas ocasiones la Sra. Eleonor la llamaba y menos a solo una semana de haber hablado con ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - Pregunto Angela al ver la reacción de la chica.

- No… no es nada… es solo que me extraña un poco ¿Qué te dijo?

- La verdad nada en especial, te dejo saludos y que en cuanto pudieras te comunicaras con ella. - Respondió Angela aun sorprendida.

- Angela ayúdame por favor a recoger todo esto, necesito llamar a la Sra. Baker.

- Claro Candy. - Ambas tomaron las cosas y salieron camino a la casa, Angela tuvo que apresurar el paso más de una vez pues Candy parecía casi correr.

El sol dejaba ver ya sus últimas luces cuando Candy llego a la casa, entro a toda prisa y subió las escaleras.

- Angela prepárame el baño por favor, tengo que cambiarme de ropa antes de que la Tía abuela llegue. - La chica hizo exactamente lo que Candy le pedía mientras observaba como esta buscaba algo con premura en el cajón de la mesa de noche se encontraba al lado de su cama.

- Esta listo Candy. - Dijo la joven saliendo del baño.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias Angela.

- De nada, ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo más?

- No, no… todo esta bien. - Con estas palabras la chica camino hasta el baño.

Minutos después Candy bajaba las escaleras, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de diminutas flores azules, su cabello se encontraba recogido a medias por dos ganchillos en forma de libélulas, camino hasta el despacho de Albert para usar su teléfono y tener un poco mas de privacidad.

Tomo el auricular y disco el número de la casa Baker en Nueva York, no sabía por que pero se sentía inusualmente nerviosa.

- Buenas noches. - Dijo la voz al otro lado.

- Buenas noches, por favor con la Sra. Eleonor Baker. - Dijo la muchacha.

- ¿Quien desea hablar con ella? - Pregunta la voz al otro lado.

- Candice White Andley. - Respondió la chica.

- Srta. Andley no reconocí su voz disculpe, enseguida llamo a la Sra.

- No hay problema, muchas gracias. - Dijo la chica pensando que seguro su voz dejaba ver su absurda angustia.

- Buenas tardes Candy. - Dijo la voz al otro lado y Candy reconoció de inmediato la voz de Eleonor Baker.

- Buenas noches Sra. Eleonor, disculpe que la llame a esta hora pero hace poco me entere que llamo y que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

- No te preocupes Candy, me dijeron que habías salido a dar un paseo, la verdad llame para saludarte, aunque hay un asunto del cual quiero hablar.

- Usted dirá. - Dijo la muchacha realmente integrada.

- La verdad no se si esto sea correcto, pero… se trata de Susana.

Candy quedo en silencio por unos segundos y después respondió.

- No se preocupe por favor, puede hablarme de ella con total confianza.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, la verdad no se a quien mas recurrir, el tema es de cuidado, veras Susana esta muy mal, desde la partida de Terruce, se ha abandonado por completo, su madre me llamo desesperada pues no sabe que hacer, yo he hablado con ella en varias oportunidades, sin embargo nada parece cambiar, cada día esta peor, esta situación me preocupa de sobre manera no quisiera involucrarte pero no sabia a quien mas acudir, espero esto no te moleste.

- No… no por favor Sra. Eleonor en lo absoluto, usted hiso muy bien en llamarme, no tenia idea de la situación de Susana, no le niego que me alarmo un poco su llamada, estaba segura que seria algo importante.

- Así es, la verdad me veo atada de manos, ella se hecha la culpa de todo lo sucedido con Terruce, no quiere escuchar a nadie.

La joven sintió como si Susana estuviese pasando por la misma situación de ella, los remordimientos pueden llegar a ser una enfermedad muy peligrosa.

- Entiendo perfectamente, lo mejor será hablar con ella y hacerle entender que nadie es culpable de una situación como esta. - Candy volviendo de sus pensamientos.

- Candy no quiero que te sientas comprometida ni obligada conmigo ni con nadie, todos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles y lo hemos logrado sobrellevar, pero el caso de Susana me preocupa mucho, ella siempre fue tan insegura, tan susceptible, a veces la situación se sale de mis manos y no se como manejarla.

- No se preocupe Sra. Eleonor yo buscare la manera para ayudar a Susana, supongo que no será fácil, pero prefiero intentarlo tal vez logremos algo. - Dijo la chica con un tono de voz más ligero.

- Eso espero Candy, de verdad no tienes idea de todo lo que te debo, tu ayuda para conmigo ha sido incondicional y ahora también me colaboras con Susana, eres una mujer maravillosa, cada día entiendo todo con mas claridad.

La chica se quedo en silencio un rato y no quiso preguntar a que se referencia con esas ultimas palabras y cambio de tema.

- Pero no me ha contado como le va a usted, la semana pasada cuando hablamos me dijo que iría a hablar con el Sr. Hathaway.

- Ah si… así es, bueno él me estuvo animando para que regrese al trabajo me hablo de un montaje que esta haciendo, algo nuevo, tengo los guiones en casa, pero aun no me he decidido.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, la verdad estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Hathaway, el trabajo nos ayuda muchísimo Sra. Eleonor no se imagina cuanto, debería hacer un esfuerzo.

- Si tal vez siga el consejo de ambos, te mantendré informada de cualquier novedad, muchas gracias Candy por todo, te estoy eternamente agradecida.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, somos amigas y estamos para apoyarnos, muchas gracias a usted por confiar en mi, espero su llamada, que tenga buenas noches.

- Igual para ti, cuídate mucho hija, saludos a tu hermano y a tus amigos.

- Igual Sra. Eleonor. - Con esto finalizó la conversación, pero Candy repetía una y otra vez las palabras de la Sra. Eleonor sobre la situación de Susana, solo la había visto un par de veces y siempre le pareció una chica frágil, si los remordimientos estaban haciendo estragos en ella no quería imaginar todo lo que podían hacer en el alma de una chica como Susana Marlowe. - En ese momento Candy volvió a la realidad pues Angela entro al despacho.

- Candy ¿Esta todo bien?

- Si… si Angela, todo está bien. - Respondió la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Segura? Te vi tan preocupada por la llamada de la Sra. Baker, pensé que seria algo grave. - Dijo a la chica acercándose al escritorio.

- No tranquila yo me alarme sin motivo, todo esta bien, ¿Ya llego la Tía abuela?

- No aun no, pero no debe tardar en llegar, con tanta carrera olvide decirte que llego un presente para ti.

- ¿Un presente para mi? - Pregunto Candy intrigada.

- Si es verdaderamente hermoso. - Respondió Angela con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Quién lo envió?

- Bueno lamento decirte que no puedo contestar tu pregunta tendrás que verlo por ti misma. - Dijo la mujer mientras le hacia un ademan a la joven para que la acompañara.

Candy camino con esta, hasta el gran salón que servía como recibo en la casa de los Andley, con una sonrisa aun mas amplia Angela señalo un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas que se encontraba sobre una mesa en una esquina del salón.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo la chica acercándose al obsequio.

- ¡Por Dios, Candy! Un ramo de rosas ¿Acaso ya te has quedado ciega? - Respondió la mujer en tono burlón.

- Si… si eso lo se perfectamente pero ¿Quién lo envía?

- A ves eso no lo puedo responder yo, debes buscar en la tarjeta que llego junto con él. - Ambas caminaron despacio, la rubia busco entre las rosas y encontró con facilidad un pequeño sobre blanco, en letras perfectamente claras la nota decía:

_**Cada vez que veo una de estas su imagen llega a mi mente, pero ni estas ni las que crecen día a día en su jardín lograran compararse con la magia que posee, recibas como muestra de mis mejores deseos.**_

_**Gerard Lambert. **_

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de forma desmesurada después de leer la tarjeta, levanto la vista y miro de nuevo el gigantesco ramo que tenia frente a ella, acerco la mano para tocarlas, era realmente hermoso. En ese preciso instante la ama de la casa hacia entrada.

- Buenas noches. - Dijo la mujer con su acostumbrado tono de voz, se detuvo en seco al ver el enorme ramo frente al cual se encontraba Candice.

- Buenas noches Tía abuela, ¿Cómo le fue? - Dijo Candy notando como la mujer miraba intrigada el regalo del Sr. Lambert.

- Muy bien, que hermoso ramo ¿Es tuyo Candice?

La chica se quedo en silencio unos segundo, Angela tuvo que luchar para no esbozar una sonrisa pensando. No seguramente es para usted Sra. Elroy que tiene un pretendiente secreto. La mujer observaba a la chica esperando una respuesta.

- Si Tía, llego esta tarde. - Respondió la chica bajando la vista.

- ¿Quién lo envía? - Pregunto la mujer visiblemente interesada.

- El Sr. Gerard Lambert, seguramente se entero que hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños y quiso tener un gesto amable. - La explicación de la chica era totalmente absurda.

- La verdad no lo creo, tu cumpleaños fue hace un mes y aunque no quisiste celebrarlo, la mayoría de tus conocidos tenían conocimiento de ello, el Sr. Lambert es un caballero tan amable, este obsequio es realmente hermoso, debes sentirte totalmente alagada Candice y agradecerle.

- Por supuesto Tía abuela, mañana mismo lo llamare para agradecerle el gesto, es un hombre muy detallista. - Respondió la chica pensando que todo esto de seguro encantaría a la mujer.

- Lo mejor seria invitarlo a almorzar con nosotros el domingo, hace mucho que no lo veo y de seguro se sentirá aburrido ya que el Sr. Wells esta muy ocupado con los detalles de su boda con Elisa, será dentro de poco, imagino que Albert te habrá informado que debemos asistir a ese enlace.

- Si Tía no se preocupe ya Albert me hablo al respecto, es un deber que la familia Andley este presente ese día. - Respondió la chica pensando que más que un deber era una obligación que como era evidente para muchos no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

- Perfecto, subiré a cambiarme esperemos que Albert llegue a tiempo para la cena. - Con estas palabras la mujer salió del salón y subió las escaleras.

Candy y Angela la miraban, después que la perdieron de vista la rubia soltó un suspiro mientras la morena dejaba libre la risa que había contenido.

- Creo que tu Tía esta mas emocionada que tu con el regalo. -Señalo Angela una vez calmada la risa.

- Si ya lo creo. - Dijo la joven mirando de nuevo el presente.

- Debes tomar las cosas a la ligera Candy, el Sr. Lambert quiere ser amable contigo, es un caballero, además de guapo.

La chica miro a la mujer a su lado unos segundos en silencio camino hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones y le dijo:

- No veo porque me dices eso, te puedo asegurar que no me interesa ver esto como nada más que lo que es, un hermoso detalle del Sr. Lambert que me ha ofrecido su amistad de manera desinteresada. - La voz de la joven era firme.

- Si, eso es exactamente lo que yo he pensado, nada más. - Dijo Angela antes de salir del salón con un tono cargado de una doble intensión. - Candy la observo alejarse consiente del verdadero significado de la palabras.

La chica bajo la vista a sus manos, observando de nuevo la tarjeta, dejo su mente volar a los últimos meses en los cuales las visitas del Sr. Lambert se habían tornada mas frecuentes, debido esto claro esta, a las constantes invitaciones que le hacia la Tía abuela, para algún almuerzo, reunión o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, la verdad el joven había demostrado ser un hombre de palabra, su actitud hacia la chica había cambiado por completo, era mas caballeroso, sus temas de conversación se centraba en terrenos en los cuales ella se sentía segura, Albert lo consideraba un amigo y la Tía abuela estaba totalmente complacida con él.

Sin embargo existía algo que no lograba ganarse la confianza de Candy, al menos no como lo había hecho el Dr. Nathan, quien era uno de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo, con el Sr. Lambert las cosas eras diferentes, aunque no lo demostraba de manera abierta, la chica sentía que él aun continuaba observándola de la misma manera que en principio, muchas veces cuando se encontraban solos la joven levantaba la vista y lo encontraba mirándola con una actitud completamente distinta a la de Albert o Archie, sin mencionar claro esta las recurrentes insinuaciones de la Tía abuela de que ya estaba en edad de casarse y sacar a relucir el tema justamente cada vez que el joven se encontraba presente.

Candy levanto la vista de nuevo y sus ojos se centraron en el enorme ramo, lo observo detenidamente.

- Que ironía, tú nunca me regalaste rosas y aun así yo no tuve dudas de entregarte mi amor. -Se dijo la chica en voz alta, su mirada se torno triste de pronto.

- Bueno Sr. Lambert me tocara volver a aclararle las cosas, que lastima que busque en mi algo que yo no puedo darle, algo que no me pertenece, todo esto es tan absurdo, si tan solo pudiesen entender que para mi todo esto esta terminado, que no me interesa ni deseo volver a arriesgarme, que ya la vida ha sido lo suficientemente clara conmigo como para que yo la siga tentando, es una verdadera pena.

En ese momento entraba Albert quien acababa de llegar del trabajo.

- Buenas noches Candy. - Dijo saludando a la chica, al momento que se quedo parado en seco al igual que la Tía abuela cuando se percato del ramo de rosas que se encontraba en una esquina del salón.

- El Sr. Lambert. - Se apresuro a responder la chica cuando vio la interrogante en sus ojos.

El joven dejo ver media sonrisa, miro el regalo y luego volvió la vista a la chica.

- Te agradecería que no hicieras comentarios por favor Albert. - Dijo Candy anticipándose a lo que su hermano diría.

- Solo iba a mencionar que es un hermoso detalle. - Expresó el joven pero la picardía estaba latente en sus ojos.

- En ese caso, si lo es, ya la Tía abuela lo vi así que no tienes que sugerirme nada más.

- Perfecto. - Menciono el chico caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba tomo asiento para descansar un momento y su vista llego hasta las manos de la chica, en ellas estaba una pequeña tarjeta.

- ¿Dedicatoria? - Indago en tono divertido sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Albert, por favor! - Respondió ella levantándose del mueble.

- Está bien, está bien, sin comentarios. - Esbozo él tratando de ser serio.

Candy se volvió y observo que trataba de suprimir una sonrisa, camino hasta el ramo y pensó en colocar la tarjeta en él de nuevo, pero le pareció poco prudente, así que la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

La comida transcurrió en total normalidad, aunque el humor de la chica no mejoro, algunos comentarios por parte de la Tía abuela referentes al matrimonio de Elisa Leagan, Albert menciono algo relacionado con el trabajo, nada de verdad relevante, al terminar se despidieron y cada uno subió a su habitación.

La chica volvió la vista al ramo antes de subir la escalera, la verdad no era para tanto, solo un detalle, era absurdo que tal cosa la hiciese sentirse incomoda o disgustada. - Pensó mientras caminaba con dirección a su cuarto.

Continuara...

**_Hola Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad no alegra mucho que esten siguiendo la historia. _**

**_Le pedimos miles de disculpas si tal vez se nos pasa alguno ya que no nos llevamos muy bien con FF... por el momento damos las gracias generalizadas ya cuando obtengamos un poco mas de practica pues aclararemos las dudas a cada una._**

**_Por el momento esto apenas comienza... ya Annie y Archie se Casaron... ahora falta Elisa y Fran Wells... veremos que les depara el destino a estas parejas... con Candy pues Gerard esta al pie del cañon, solo que en el corazon de la pecas aun esta presente Terry... es que es imposible borrarlo... no es asi chicas._**

**_Saludos y pues sigo por aqui a colgarles la segunda parte de este capitulo. _**


	8. Capitulo 8 segunda parte

**Capitulo 8**

**Segunda Parte**

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperarse en el desayuno la Tía abuela aprovecho para recordarle agradecer al Sr. Lambert por el regalo. - Después de esto la chica salió camino al trabajo Albert se ofreció a llevarla.

- Es un hermoso día ¿Verdad Candy? - Pregunto de pronto el joven que miraba a través de la ventanilla del auto.

- Si lo es, el cielo luce hermoso. - Respondió la chica.

- Entonces ya quita esa cara de preocupación y relájate mujer, pareces una estatua de lo rígida que estas.

Ella lo miro asombrada sin saber que responder.

- Candy no debes prestarle atención a la Tía, sabes que aunque no lo demuestre del todo solo busca lo mejor para nosotros. Ella desea al igual que yo, que disfrutes tu vida como hace todo el mundo.

La chica bajo la vista ante las palabras del joven, pero después volvió el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Yo vivo y disfruto mi vida como lo hace todo el mundo Albert no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

- Veamos, trabajas casi todos los días en el hospital en jornadas extenuantes, no sales nunca a fiestas si no eres obligada, cuando llegas a la casa te encierras en tu habitación y no sales hasta la hora de la cena, claro eso cuando no te excusas diciendo que te duele la cabeza o estas cansada o no tienes hambre. - El joven hablaba en tono calmado pero serio.

Candy lo miraba sin poder salir de su asombro, Albert nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

- Déjame entender, ¿Estas recriminando mi comportamiento? - Pregunto ella directamente.

- No, no lo tomes como una recriminación, porque no lo es, lo que trato de hacerte ver es que me preocupa tu situación, Candy parece que sigues viva solo porque te corresponde hacerlo no porque lo desees de verdad, me angustia ver como entregas tu vida a los demás y no dejas nada para ti, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que apenas tienes 19 años? - Con estas últimas palabras se dejaba ver la preocupación en los ojos del joven.

- La verdad Albert no logro comprender que es lo que todos quieren de mi, me esfuerzo cada día por dar lo mejor, por seguir adelante, buscando a cada momento complacerte a ti, a la Tía abuela, a Annie, Archie a todos, no puedo dar mas de lo que doy. - La voz de la chica se torno ronca y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

- Por favor Candy no llores, ¡Que idiota soy! No llores, eso es lo último que deseo. - Dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba.

Ella no pudo evitar sollozar en brazos de Albert. - George que había escuchado toda la conversación de los jóvenes y estaba consiente de la preocupación de chico, sabia perfectamente cuanto le afectaba la situación de la Srta. Candy.

El joven tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para mirarla y decirle.

- Candy, por favor solo trato de hacerte entender que todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien, que la Tía no quiere echarte de la casa o arreglar un matrimonio ventajoso como el de Elisa, ella, Annie, Archie, todos, todos queremos que vuelvas a sonreír como antes, no que seas una muñeca de esas de mostrador, ¿Entiendes lo que trato de explicarte?

La chica solo asintió en silencio y poco a poco se fue calmando.

- Albert que mas quisiera yo que dejar esta absurda forma de ver las cosas, se que todo esta de cabeza y que en lugar de arreglar las cosas, dejo que se sigan acumulando a mi alrededor, salgo corriendo ante todo aquello que intente de un modo u otro alterar el orden que he establecido para mi misma, que puedo pasar por cobarde, pero lo único que les pido es tiempo, tiempo para poder despejarme de todo.

El joven la miraba con ojos comprensivos, la abrazo de nuevo.

- Esta bien, pero trata de llevar las cosas con calma, el Sr. Lambert no tiene idea de la situación que atraviesas y no es justo que le hagas desaires o lo hieras, tu no eres así, tu eres un ángel Candy y aunque ahora no lo puedas ver, lo sigues siendo y eso hace que la gente que se acerca a ti lo haga sin poder evitarlo.

- Siento mucho angustiarte, se muy bien que tienes tantas cosas por las cuales preocuparte y yo no te la hago fácil ¿Verdad? Se suponía que vendría a ayudarte con el peso del apellido Andley y solo he logrado traerte más problemas. - Candy bajo la mirada se sentía tan avergonzada por su actitud.

- Tu no me has traído ningún problema, eres mi hermana, te quiero mucho y es lógico que me preocupe por ti eso es todo, no quiero que te eches la culpa de nada ¿Entendido?

Ella solo asintió en silencio. - George detuvo el auto frente al hospital, la chica le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y bajo.

Se quedo parada mientras veía como el auto de los Andley se alejaba.

La chica comenzó a caminar por el pasillo principal en dirección al salón de enfermeras, cuando se tropezó con Scarlet.

- Buenos días Candy. - Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Scarlet. - Respondió ella tratando de sonar animada, sin poder conseguirlo.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - Pregunto ella extrañada ante la actitud de su compañera.

- No… no es nada, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? - Eso fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

- ¡No, no por favor! Scarlet, solo que… bueno…

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver al Dr. Martin? - Sugirió la otra.

- No es necesario, me tomo unas pastillas y se me pasa enseguida.

- No deberías tomar las cosas a la ligera Candy, no es la primera vez tienes esos dolores, cada vez son mas frecuentes.

- No debes preocuparte te aseguro que no es nada grave, además tenemos mucho trabajo, recuerda que hoy hay jornada de vacunación.

- Si por favor no me lo recuerdes. - Dijo la chica poniendo cara de drama.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto, se animo un poco y trato de dejar de lado lo sucedido con Albert.

Albert Andley llego a su oficina, en cuanto entro y tomo asiento pudo ver en el escritorio una pila de carpetas por firmar, volvió la vista al gran ventanal, de verdad era un día hermoso, mas él debía quedarse encerrado en aquel espacio que desde hacia un tiempo se le tornaba cada vez mas insoportable, aunque era un claustrofóbico declarado tuvo que dejar su mal de lado por el bien de la familia, cuanto añoraba salir y pasar el día fuera alejado de tantos papeles, de todas aquellas reuniones, donde siempre escuchaba lo mismo, "Su familia es sinónimo de estabilidad" "Usted es un hombre muy afortunado" "El apoyo de los Andley es imprescindible para el desarrollo de la ciudad".

La verdad ya se sentía cansado de tanto protocolo, siempre lo mismo, ¿Acaso existía alguien que no pensara en su familia como en una deidad? De seguro que si pero delante de él, solo se limitaban a los halagos, los pros, nunca se mencionaba que los Andley eran unos excéntricos, porque él aun no se decía a casarse o que la heredera trabaja en un hospital público.

En ese momento entro la secretaria con más carpetas para firmar. - El joven dejo salir un suspiro y volvió la vista de nuevo al ventanal.

En el hospital todo trascurría de manera normal, las enfermeras se encontraban en su hora de descanso, cuando al salón hizo entrada el Dr. Smith, Dr. Martin junto al director de la institución.

- Buenas días Srtas. Sras. - Dijeron los hombres al entrar.

- Buenos días. - Respondieron todas al momento que se colocaban de pie.

- Tomen asiento por favor, hemos venido a informarles que el equipo de trabajo del Dr. Smith ha sido invitado por el hospital Lenox Hill de la Ciudad de Nueva York a dictar unas conferencias allá, el doctor ha solicitado mi colaboración para cederle a algunas enfermeras de las que han trabajado con él, ya que desea hacer unos trabajos prácticos, en vista de ello yo he decido notificarles que aquellas de ustedes que deseen acompañar al doctor, deben hacerle la solicitud a la jefe de enfermeras y ultimar detalles con la misma. Debo dejar claro que es una decisión de ustedes, no están obligadas, como dije es de forma voluntaria. Sin más que agregar me despido. Que tengan muy buenos días.

El hombre hablo en su habitual tono, tal cual como hace con todos sus discursos. - Salió acompañado de los dos hombres dejando a las chicas perplejas.

- ¡Un viaje a Nueva York eso suena grandioso! Yo nunca he estado en Nueva York. - La primera en reaccionar fue Scarlet.

- Yo tampoco he estado en esa ciudad es tan grande. - Dijo Anne sin poder ocultar su temor.

- No entiendo que les emociona o les preocupa no van a ir de turistas. - Dijo Sophie mientras se levantaba para servirse una taza de café.

Candy había dejado volar sus pensamientos, ella no tenia buenos recuerdos de Nueva York, solo podía decir que todas las remembranzas más dolorosas de su vida habían sucedido justo en aquel lugar.

- ¿Candy tu conoces Nueva York? - Pregunto Scarlet sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Eh… si… he viajado un par de veces. - Respondió la chica tratando de fijar su atención en la conversación.

Todas sus compañeras se quedaron sorprendidas ante la revelación de la chica, pero mas aun, ante la actitud de esta, parecía inmersa en sus recuerdos, ausente.

- Es de esperarse que Candy haya visitado Nueva York, su familia debe tener negocios allá ¿No es así? - Pregunto Sophie a la chica con su acostumbrado tono cargado de socarronería.

- Si, así es, pero solo he ido un par de veces por compromisos personales, no he viajado de turista. - Comento la joven para tratar de minimizar la ironía en la pregunta de su compañera.

Las chicas le dedicaron una sonrisa a la muchacha entendiendo que Candy no es de esa a las que les gusta presumir.

- Bueno ya debemos regresar, el tiempo se paso volando. - Dijo Scarlet, con desgano. - ¿Candy vienes? - Pregunto levantándose de la silla.

- Eh? Si… si claro. - Respondió la joven volviendo de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - Pregunto Scarlet preocupada mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- No, no es nada solo que he estado pensando en la propuesta del Director y del Dr. Smith.

- ¿De viajar a Nueva York? ¿Te animarías Candy? - Interrogo esta sorprendida.

- Aun no lo se, tendría que pensarlo mejor, me gustaría mucho ayudar a Nathan, él se ha portado también con todos aquí, creo que debemos apoyarlo.

- En eso tienes toda la razón, el Dr. Smith es un excelente profesional y una gran persona, ¿Te puedo confesar algo? - Dijo la joven captando de inmediato la atención de la chica.

- ¡Claro! - Respondió esta.

- Nunca he viajado fuera de Chicago, me emociona mucho la idea de ir a Nueva York, pero no se si pueda, de seguro el hospital correrá con algunos gasto y otros los tendremos que colocar nosotras, también esta el hecho de que no me gustaría viajar sola, digo sin otra enfermera. - La joven hablaba mirando a la chica a los ojos, dejando ver que cada una de sus palabras era sincera.

- Si te hace ilusión, cuenta con todo mi apoyo, por los gastos no te preocupes te puedo prestar dinero, tal vez me anime y te acompañe pero primero debo arreglar algunas cosa. - Señalo Candy dándole esperanzas a su compañera.

- Eso seria grandioso Candy, imagínate tú y yo en Nueva York, me encanta la idea.

La joven rubia no pudo evitar sonreír el espíritu alegre de Scarlet le recordaba mucho a Annie.

- Recuerda que no vamos en plan de turistas Scarlet. - Le recordó

Está hizo un puchero, pero sin desanimarse le dijo:

- Tienes razón, pero seguro encontraremos un momento para salir a pasear, ya veras Nathan… digo el Dr. Smith de seguro nos dará un par de horas libres, ya me veo en Central Park, en la Quinta Avenida, La Milla de los Museos. - La chica no cabía en si de la emoción, se alejo casi bailando, Candy la observaba divertida, pero su mente se nublo cuando se dio cuenta que ella tampoco conocía todos estos lugares de los cuales hablaba la chica, la dos veces que había visitado esa ciudad fueron por circunstancias totalmente contrarias al plan de turismo, la primera si o al menos esa fue su intención, a su mente llego la imagen de Terry conduciendo por las calles de Nueva York y ella a su lado, estaba tan feliz, de la segunda vez era mejor no acordarse. Pero entonces ¿Para que ir de nuevo a esa ciudad? En el fondo ella sabia muy bien que su viaje tenia como fin no solo ayudar a Nathan sino también a Susana Marlowe, era ella quien la impulsaba a regresa a ese lugar, el afán por ayudarla, la chica volvió de sus pensamientos cuando entro a la habitación donde se encontraban sus pacientes preferidos los niños.

- Buenas tarde Candy. Gritaron todos al unisonó. - Ella sonrió y respondió.

- Buenas tardes.

Así pasaron la horas entre algún que otro juego, entre recuerdos y dudas, ya Candy estaba por terminar su turno cuando se encontró con el Dr. Smith.

- ¿Ya de salida? - Pregunto él.

- Si, me olvide de la hora casi son las seis. - Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Si es increíble como se nos pasa el tiempo aquí dentro, ¿Tienes prisa? - Inquirió el joven mientras caminaba al lado de la chica.

- No, la verdad no.

- En ese caso, ¿Me acompañas a tomar un café?

- Claro, me encantaría. - Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Él respondió de igual forma y caminaron hasta salir del hospital, el tiempo era cálido, las luces de la tarde, caían sobre la ciudad dibujando en las calles la siluetas de los edificios del centro de Chicago, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro en un ritmo acelerado, sin embargo ellos transitaban despacio, solo observando. Entraron a un café de estilo modesto, en tonos marrones, blancos y beige, iluminado por sencillas pero hermosas lámparas, se sentaron en una mesa cerca del inmenso ventanal que daba a Belmont Avenue.

En ese momento llego una mesonera para tomar su orden.

- Buenas tardes, ¿En que les puedo servir? - Pregunto la joven.

- Buenas tardes. - Respondió el hombre con su marcado acento ingles. - Yo deseo un café expreso por favor, ¿Candy que deseas? - Pregunto dirigiendo la mirada a la joven en frente.

- Un expreso también por favor. - Respondió ella. - La camarera se alejo dejándolos solos.

- Es un lugar muy bonito. - Señaló chica.

- Si, así es, me gusta mucho venir acá cuando acaba la jornada en el hospital, me ofrece la tranquilidad que requiero para pensar en los acontecimientos del día y ordenar las ideas, cuando vives en un país donde conoces a pocas personas, es impresionante el tiempo que sobra. - Menciono él al momento que la chica regresaba con el pedido.

- Gracias. - Respondieron al mismo tiempo, esta se alejo de nuevo, no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa amable que iba mas dirigida a Nathan que a Candy.

- Tienes mucha razón, aunque la verdad no había pensado en eso, la primera vez que me sentí así fue cuando viaje a Londres a estudiar, aunque solo fue al principio, y cuando vine a estudiar mi carrera en Chicago. - Candy tomo la taza entre sus manos y sorbió un poco del oscuro líquido.

- Pero pensé que siempre habías vivido en esta ciudad. - Dijo el joven sorprendido.

- No, tengo algunos años viviendo en Chicago antes de eso viví en el Hogar de Pony, luego en Lakewood, después fue Londres y por ultimo aquí. - Respondió ella algo divertida ante la cara de sorpresa de Nathan cada vez que nombraba un lugar.

- Por lo visto tu familia ha viajado mucho. - Señalo él.

- La verdad no, ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? - Le dijo la chica acercándose más al joven. - Este la miro intrigado y le hiso una seña para que continuara.

- Yo no soy una Andley de nacimiento, fui adoptada por la familia cuando era una niña. - La confesión de la chica sorprendió al joven.

- Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, tienes toda la confianza y el porte de las personas de alta sociedad. - Dijo él tratando de aligerar la confidencia de su amiga.

Esta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y acomodándose en su asiento le dijo:

- Eso deberías decírselo a mi Tía, ella piensa todo lo contrario, cree que soy un desastre.

- No creo que piense eso, solo que algunas personas no saben como expresar sus ideas, a lo mejor piensa que eres una rebelde, y que deberías controlar era rebeldía y dedicarte a otras cosas, como comprar vestidos, aprender a tocar piano, estudiar pintura o alguna otra de esas cosas que hacen la Srtas. De sociedad, en lugar de andar saturando heridas, cambiando vendajes o atendiendo a ancianos y niños. - Dijo él en el mismo tono alegre de la chica.

- La verdad, creo que has hecho un completo análisis de la mentalidad de mi Tía, no te hizo falta verla. - Dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo, él respondió en la misma forma.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio observando por la ventana, las luces de la tarde ya casi se extinguían.

- Candy quería preguntarte algo. - Dijo el joven captando la atención de la chica. - Ella solo asintió en silencio y él continuo.

- Scarlet me dijo que tal vez viajes con nosotros a Nueva York ¿Es eso verdad?

- Aun no lo he decido, esta tan entusiasmada, que si por ella fuera mañana mismo saldríamos, pero la verdad no estoy del todo segura.

- ¿Y eso por que? Si se puede saber. - Pregunto el joven.

- No se… es que no estoy convencida que sea lo mejor. - Respondió ella bajando la mirada.

- Pues no entiendo que te falta para estar segura, tú eres una de las mejores enfermeras que tengo en el equipo, por no decir la mejor, ¿Acaso existe otra razón? - Inquirió él, la joven volvió la vista para mirar de nuevo por el ventanal.

- De verdad me gustaría mucho acompañarte, seria maravilloso poder ayudarlos, pero no creo que este en condiciones de hacerlo Nathan, Nueva York no es una ciudad que me anime mucho. - Dijo ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Malos recuerdos? - Pregunto el chico.

- A decir verdad si, aunque no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, son más bien personales, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría ir a ver a alguien, es necesario que viaje. - La chica miraba a los ojos al joven, él podía ver en su rostro una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, tan confusos como las palabras que salía de sus labios.

- No entiendo del todo, pero te puedo asegurar que si te decides a acompañarnos de verdad te lo agradecería mucho, ya te lo dije eres la mejor del equipo. - Dijo él con una sonrisa. - Ella afirmo en silencio dedicándole una sonrisa.

Elisa Leagan había llegado esa tarde a su casa exhausta de todo el ajetreo del día, la ultima prueba del vestido, la selección de algunas piezas del ajuar que le faltaban, su madre se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla, a cada momento hablando de la boda, no existía otro tema para ella, mientras la chica buscaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar a cada momento viendo como se acercaba la fecha, se sentía tan cansada de seguir nadando en contra de la corriente que ya ni siquiera chistaba cuando esta le pedía su opinión sobre algo.

- Buenas noches hermana veo que por fin mamá te dejo sola unos minutos. - Dijo el hermano sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. - Esta se volvió en silencio para mirarlo ya hasta hablar con Neil la cansaba.

- ¡Vaya animo! Pareces un cuatro de julio Elisa.

- Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir ¿Por qué no te largas Neil? - Respondió ella al fin llegando al borde de su paciencia.

- Exactamente así es que me gusta verte, no como el fantasma que pareces, desde hace unos días para acá, te ves como una sombra Elisa, eso no esta bien, no esta nada bien, me preocupa que dejes de luchar, no puedes permitirte desfallecer. - Agrego él tratando de darle ánimos a la chica.

- ¿Luchar? ¡Por Dios, Neil! No seas iluso. ¿Contra que se supone que debo luchar? ¿Acaso ya no esta todo decidido? - Menciono ella colocándose de pie para marcharse.

- ¿Te rendiste entonces? - Pregunto él.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Neil? Puedes llegar a ser un verdadero idiota con tan poco esfuerzo y lo peor es que no te das cuenta que nunca vas de dejar de serlo, me hablas de luchar, de no rendirme, tú, tú que te la pasas lamentándote porque la huérfana no te presta atención, porque prefieres a cualquier hombre sobre la tierra antes que a ti, eres un imbécil, deberías de alegrarte, no todos los días logras salvarte de las garras de una trepadora como ella. - Elisa descargaba en su hermano toda la amargura que llevaba dentro.

- ¿No se porque demonios tienes que nombrar a Candy? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto? - Pregunto el visiblemente irritado.

- Nada, ella nunca tiene nada ver en nada, ella si es una sombra, ella es un fantasma y todo porque no puede olvidar a Terruce, porque aunque este con el Tío Williams, nunca va a lograr olvidarse del actor, no la culpo Terruce es un hombre difícil de olvidar, tal vez fueron las cosas que hicieron las que ella nunca podrá borrar de su memoria, ah pero eso tu lo sabes bien ¿O no hermanito?

El rostro de Neil se contrajo ante el comentario de la chica.

- Ves, ves como tengo razón, ella jamás se figara en ti, así que ya ríndete, deja de luchar por algo que no vale la pena. - Elisa hundió la daga ante el fondo, sin decir nada mas salió camino a su habitación dejando a Neil parado a sus espaldas.

- Buenas noches Candice. - Dijo la Tía abuela en su acostumbrado tono cuando vio entrar a la joven a la casa.

- Buenas noches Tía abuela. - Respondió la rubia al momento que se disponía a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Que dijo el Sr. Lambert sobre la invitación del domingo? - Pregunto la mujer haciendo que la joven se detuviese en seco.

¡Dios! ¿Como pude olvidar llamar al Sr. Lambert? - Pensó la joven al momento que se volvía para ver a la anciana.

- La verdad no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él Tía abuela. - Dijo la joven excusándose.

- Eso no es adecuado, uno nunca debe olvidar agradecer los presentes Candice, es de mala educación además de descortés. - Señalo la mujer en tono de reproche.

- Lo se Tía y le puedo asegurar que me siento muy apenada por el descuido, enseguida lo llamo para darle las gracias, con su permiso. - La mujer asintió en silencio.

La joven se encamino hasta el estudio para realizar la llamada, -bajo la mirada de inquisidora de la dueña de la casa.

Candy busco en la libreta de dirección y teléfonos de Albert y encontró el número con facilidad, marco y espero.

- Buenas noches. - Respondió la voz del hombre al otro lado, la chica la reconoció de inmediato.

- Buenas noches Sr. Lambert.

- Srta. Andley que alegría escucharla. - Dijo el hombre evidentemente emocionado.

- Lo llamaba para agradecerle el detalle que tuvo conmigo el día de ayer… - Antes de que la chica pudiese continuar el hombre la detuvo.

- ¿De verdad le gusto? Pensé que tal vez le parecería atrevido de mi parte.

- No… no por favor, no piense eso, me gusto mucho, me sentí muy halagada la verdad, no lo llame antes por falta de tiempo, no porque no me haya agradado.

- Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso Srta. Andley.

- Me gustaría si no es molestia que venga el domingo a compartir un almuerzo con nosotros, mi primo Archibald y su esposa Annie llegan de su viaje de Luna de Miel y tenemos preparada una pequeña recepción, seria un placer contar con su presencia. - Menciono Candy casi obligada, de seguro eso le agradaría a la Tía abuela.

- Me encantaría Srta. Andley sabe cuanto aprecio la hospitalidad de su familia, por favor cuente conmigo, estaré allí el domingo.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Lambert de nuevo por las rosas y por aceptar la invitación, que tenga buenas noches.

- De nada y muchas gracias a usted por la invitación, que tengas buenas noches Srta.

Con esto se finalizo la conversación la chica se dejo caer en el sillón y soltó un suspiro.

Como era de esperarse la Tía abuela quedo encantada con la noticia de la visita del Sr. Lambert, Albert quien ya había llegado a la casa, también aprobó la presencia del joven, Candy por su parte se resigno a la situación, en realidad no era tan importante ese día llegaba Annie y Archie y eso era lo mas significativo.

Continuara...


	9. Capitulo 9 La ironia es una tristeza

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**La ironía es una tristeza que no puede llorar y sonríe**_

Candy caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, era casi el medio día y aun no se había vestido, Ángela la observaba sin decir palabra, mientras levantaba los vestidos que había sacado del armario y se encontraban sobre la cama.

- ¡Por Dios, Candy! Tienes que decidirte por alguno, todos son hermoso, todos te lucen, no entiendo porque estás tan indecisa, generalmente escoges el primero que ves. - Dijo la chica extrañada ante la actitud de la rubia.

- Ok escógelo tu, se que tienes un gusto excelente, yo la verdad no tengo cabeza para estar pendiente de la ropa. - Respondió ella caminando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te preocupa tanto? - Pregunto la mujer ya sin poder evitarlo.

Candy se volvió para mirarla y después de unos segundos en silencio le dijo.

- Nada Ángela, no entiendo porque lo preguntas, yo estoy bien.

- La verdad no lo parece, te noto extraña, ¿Estas segura que no te sucede nada?

- Segura, tal vez es la llegada de Annie y Archie que me tiene ansiosa, hace más de un mes que no lo veo. - Señalo ella tratando de salir ilesa del interrogatorio.

- ¿No será mas bien la visita del Sr. Lambert lo que te tiene así? - Inquirió la mucama de nuevo.

- Ángela no digas tonterías, ni que fuera la primera vez que el Sr. Lambert viene a esta casa, he llegado a pensar que pasa más tiempo aquí que Albert y yo.

- Si eso es cierto, pero si es la primera vez que lo ves después de ese maravilloso detalle que tuvo contigo, no quiero entrometerme Candy, pero es evidente que el Sr. Lambert desea ser algo mas que el amigo de la familia, no es la primera vez que se porta de esa manera contigo, es mas yo casi puedo asegurar que tu le gusta. - Mientras decía estas palabras la mujer seleccionaba un vestido adecuado a la ocasión sin mirar a la chica.

Candy se sorprendió ante el comentario de su dama de compañía, quedando en silencio por un momento, camino hasta donde esta se encontraba y observando el traje le dijo:

- No soy ciega Ángela y tampoco tonta, sin embargo no estoy interesada en el Sr. Lambert lamento mucho que él no lo entienda de ese modo, de verdad me agrada mucho su compañía, pero no puedo ofrecerle mas que mi amistad.

- Vaya es una lastima porque de verdad que el chico es guapo, es tan elegante, tiene unos ojos muy lindos y una sonrisa encantadora, todo un príncipe. - La mujer finalizo estas palabras con un suspiro, la chica la miraba mas sorprendida ahora.

- No puedo restarle los meritos que posee, todo lo que dices es cierto, simplemente yo no puedo ofrecerle más que una amistad. - Ángela coloco cara de resignación sabia muy bien que cuando la chica hablaba en ese tono no existía nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Desde hacia mucho tiempo en la casa no se escuchaba música, toda la servidumbre se sorprendió cuando de la habitación de la Sra. Comenzaron a salir notas de Vivaldi. Eleonor miraba distraída por la ventana mientras sostenía en sus manos unas hojas, cerro los ojos y sus pensamientos volaron sin querer a Inglaterra, Richard la había llamado días atrás y se escuchaba extraño, por momento se quedaba en silencio, por momentos dejando frases incompletas, era raro pero después de la muerte de Terry las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado mucho, él la llamada con frecuencia y pasaban minutos hablando sin sentirse incómodos, se podía decir que entre ellos empezaba a entablarse una amistad. - Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad.

- Adelante.

- Disculpe que la moleste Sra. Eleonor, tiene una llamada de Chicago.

- ¿Candy? - Pregunto la mujer a la anciana que hacia de ama de llaves. - Esta asintió en silencio. - Salió de la habitación y tomo la llamada.

- Candy, que alegría escucharte, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Sra. Eleonor, muy bien gracias ¿Usted?

- Bien hija, bien.

- La llamaba para decirle que pienso viajar a Nueva York en las próximas semanas.

- ¿De verdad? No te imaginas cuando me alegra esa noticia Candy.

- El hospital donde trabajo dará unas conferencias en la ciudad y yo voy entre la comitiva, creo que será una excelente ocasión para hablar con Susana. - Candy trataba por todos los medios de sonar calmada.

- Candy me parece estupendo, pero como te dije una vez no tienes porque sentirte obligada a nada, todos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles y lo hemos sabido sobre llevar, Susana debe hacer un esfuerzo.

- Lo se, pero si esta en mis manos ayudarla tenga por seguro que hare todo lo posible, entre las personas que vamos esta el Dr. Nathan Smith, él es especialista en rehabilitación, ha hecho logros maravilloso en el tiempo que lleva trabajando en el hospital, tengo fe en que pueda ayudar a Susana también.

- Dios te oiga hija, pero la verdad tengo que advertirte que no será nada fácil, ella se ha sumido en una depresión absoluta, se niega a salir, a hablar con alguien, se culpa de todo y eso la esta matando. - La mujer no podía disimular la preocupación en su voz aunque trataba.

- Entiendo perfectamente Sra. Eleonor, es por ello que decidí ir a hablar personalmente con ella. - Candy sonaba decidida y esto aliviaba la carga de Eleonor quien no se sentía segura de haberle contado a la chica la situación de la ex actriz.

- Tengo que dejarla Sra. Eleonor yo la estoy llamando ante cualquier novedad, solo quiero pedirle un favor, no le comente a nadie de mi visita, ni de los motivos que tengo para hacerla.

- Si lo dices por tu hermano puedes estar tranquila Candy, yo no se nada del asunto.

- Muchas gracias.

- Gracias a ti querida, que estés bien.

- Igual para usted.

Candy colgó el teléfono y cerro los ojos por un momento, ya estaba hecho ahora le tocaba informar a Albert sobre su viaje y rogar porque este no sospechara nada y mucho menos insistiera en acompañarla.

- ¡Aquí estas! La Tía abuela le ha preguntado a todo el mundo por ti. - Albert entro en el despacho sorprendiendo a la chica quien se encontraba sentada en la silla con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Albert me asustaste! - Respondió ella sobresaltada.

- Lo siento no era mi intensión. - Respondió él en tono divertido al ver el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Ya llegaron los chicos? - Pregunto ella colocándose de pie.

- Aun no, pero no deben tardar, hace más de una hora que George salió a la estación de trenes. - Respondió con aires despreocupado.

En las sala los esperaba la Tía abuela acompañada por el Sr. Lambert quien acababa de llegar.

- Buenas tardes. - Dijo el hombre levantándose al ver entrar a los jóvenes, le extendió la mano a Albert y luego con una sonrisa tomo la mano de la chica para darle un beso.

- Es un placer volver a verlos, luce hermosa Srta. Candice.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Lambert, me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo. - Dijo la chica mostrando una de esas sonrisas que enamoran.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento y el primer tema que salió a relucir fue la próxima boda de Elisa Leagan y Frank Wells, para Candy este no era un tema de importancia por lo cual se distraía con facilidad, minutos después escucharon llegar un auto, Annie y Archie habían llegado, la primera en levantarse para recibirlos fue Candy, si no hubiese estado bajo la mirada de la Tía abuela de seguro correría a recibir a sus amigos.

- Buenas tardes. - dijo Archie, quien entro primero a la casa, Annie venia tomada del brazo del chico, mas hermosa y radiante que nunca.

- ¡Annie, Archie! - Exclamo la rubia mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a cada uno.

- ¡Candy! - Esbozo la chica respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga con el mismo entusiasmo.

- Te ves hermosa Annie, no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado. - La rubia se había separado y observaba a su amiga.

- Archie, Annie bienvenidos. - Dijo Albert saludando a los jóvenes esposos.

El recibimiento se hizo como de costumbre, la Tía abuela halago a la nueva Sra. Cronwell alegando que el matrimonio le sentaba muy bien, al igual que a su sobrino. Evidentemente la intensión de la mujer se encaminaba a persuadir a su sobrina.

Después del almuerzo que trascurrió como de costumbre, Annie y Archie se excusaron un momento para descansar, el viaje había resultado agotador, la Tía abuela llamo a Albert al despacho para comentarle algo referente a la empresa, algo que Candy noto extremadamente extraño y por supuesto conveniente para la anciana pues la dejaba sola con el Sr. Lambert. Después de un momento el hombre hablo.

- ¿Cómo le va en el trabajo Srta. Andley?

La chica levanto la vista algo sorprendida ante la pregunta del joven.

- Bastante bien Sr. Lambert muchas gracias por preguntar ¿Y a usted como le va con el Sr. Wells?

- Bien… bien dentro de lo que cabe. - Dijo él con tono casual.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? - Inquirió ella.

- La verdad es que mi amigo se encuentra totalmente abocado a su boda, se desvive en complacer a su futura esposa en cuanto capricho se le antoja y en ganarse la gratitud de la familia.

- Conociendo a Elisa no me sorprende que el Sr. Wells se vea completamente absorbido por la situación, ella es una persona difícil de complacer. - Dijo Candy sin pensar mucho lo que decía, las palabras salían como algo natural.

- Por lo visto usted y su prima no se llevan muy bien ¿O me equivoco? - Pregunto el hombre intrigado.

- Si le soy sincera Elisa Leagan y yo solo somos familia de apellido, nuestra relación no va más allá, lo mismo sucede con su familia, claro esta sin incluir al Sr. Leagan a quien aprecio sinceramente.

- Imaginaba algo así, tampoco se puede decir que ella se desviva en halagos para su persona. - Menciono el joven siendo completamente sincero.

- De seguro le habrá dicho cosas horribles de mi, la verdad me tiene sin importancia los comentarios de Elisa, desde hace mucho lo que ella diga o haga me tiene sin cuidado. - Respondió la rubia con total tranquilidad.

- Hace bien en actuar de esa manera, siempre he pensado que uno se gana la confianza de las personas con sus actos y no con referencias de terceros.

Candy lo miro y le dedico una amplia sonrisa de esas suyas que pueden cautivar al más rudo de los corazones, aunque para estas alturas el corazón del Sr. Lambert era completamente suyo.

- ¿Le molestaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín? - Pregunto el joven escogiendo con sumo cuidado las palabras temeroso de ser rechazado, pero para su sorpresa la joven rubia asintió en silencio. - Este se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano.

Ya en el jardín ambos caminaban despacio, uno al lado del otro pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

- Una de las cosas que más me gusta de visitar esta casa es observar el jardín, es realmente hermoso. - Señalo él mientras se acercaba a las Madreselvas.

- Debería ver el jardín de Lakewood, ese es realmente bello, los rosales son maravillosos, nunca he visto unos iguales en mi vida, el portal de las rosas así le digo a la entrada de la casa, el lago Michigan, los animales, todo en ese lugar es mágico. - La voz de la chica se había llenado de un entusiasmo jamás sentido por Gerard en ella.

- Seria un verdadero honor poder ir a conocerlo. - Le respondía él con una sonrisa observando detalladamente a la chica.

- Es extraño que la Tía abuela no lo haya invitado aun, es uno de sus lugares favoritos, aunque… - Candy se quedo pensativa por un momento.

- ¿Aunque? - Pregunto él al ver el cambio de actitud de la chica.

- Ella no lo ha visitado mucho desde la muerte de Anthony. -Respondió ella esquivando la mirada del joven.

- Anthony ¿Era su hijo? - Inquirió él.

- No… no Anthony era el sobrino de Albert, nieto de la Tía Abuela.

- ¿Su sobrino también? - Volvió a preguntar él intrigado ante el cambio de actitud de la chica.

Antes de que Candy pudiera responder fueron interrumpidos por Angela, quien había llegado para informales que la Sra. Elroy se encontraba en la sala de Té y esperaba por ellos.

La chica camino apresurando el paso y Gerard la siguió de cerca.

- Discúlpenos Sra. Elroy salimos a caminar por el jardín y se nos paso el tiempo. - Menciono el joven una vez en el salón.

- No se preocupe Sr. Lambert, es natural que el tiempo para ustedes los jóvenes vuele, mientras que para nosotros se hace cada vez mas lento, por favor tome asiento.

- Gracias, la Srta. Andley me estaba comentando que poseen ustedes una hermosa propiedad en Lakewood.

- Así es, la mansión Andley, es una verdadera belleza, no existe otra igual en todos los alrededores, acostumbrábamos a pasar temporadas allá toda la familia reunida, lamentablemente desde la muerte de mis nietos Anthony y Alistear, los viajes fueron cada vez menos frecuentes, si le queda un tiempo después de la boda del Sr. Wells y mi sobrina Elisa, debería acompañarnos unos días, esto claro si no debe viajar a Francia de inmediato. - La mujer hablaba con su acostumbrado todo de voz, pero haciendo énfasis en las ultimas frases.

- Creo que mi regreso a Francia esta visiblemente aplazado, pues siendo yo quien se ha encargado de los negocios de mi amigo últimamente, dudo que pueda marcharme y dejar todo en el aire mientras él se encuentra en su luna de miel.

Candy observaba distraída por la ventana, pero escuchaba las palabras de cada uno de los presentes en la sala. De seguro la Tía abuela ya esta montando todo el escenario para obligarme a viajar con ellos a Lakewood, que sorpresa se llevar cuando le diga que no podre ir pues tengo que viajar a Nueva York, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica al imaginar la cara de la anciana cuando vea que todo su esfuerzo es en vano.

Archie y Annie entraron al salón y se integraron a la conversación.

- Archibald le comentaba al Sr. Lambert lo hermosa que es nuestra propiedad en Lakewood y le hacia una invitación expresa, tenemos mucho tiempo que no la visitamos, nunca es bueno descuidar las posesiones del todo, he pensado que después de la boda de Elisa seria maravilloso pasar una temporada allá ¿Qué opinas?

- Me parece una excelente idea Tía, solo que debo primero atender los asuntos pendientes de la empresa, ya Albert ha sido bastante considerado conmigo dándome un mes de vacaciones.

- No te preocupes por eso Archie, todo marcha perfectamente bien, estoy seguro que en pocos días te pondrás al corriente. -Señalo Albert quien se encontraba sentado junto a Candy.

- Annie querida ¿Por qué no nos honras tocando el piano? -Pregunto la mujer, aunque esto más que una petición era una orden, viniendo de la matrona de la casa.

- Por supuesto Tía es un placer. - Mencionaba la chica mientras le soltaba la mano a su esposo y se colocaba de pie.

- Siempre he pensado que tu deberías tomar clases de música Candice, una dama debe saber de todo un poco, idiomas, arte, danza; es indispensable contar con una serie de atributos para poder desenvolverse en la sociedad, no basta solo con poseer belleza. - Candy pensaba que a la mujer solo le faltaba colocarle un cartel que dijera "A la venta, para el mejor postor" la chica le dedico una tímida sonrisa, aunque Albert y Archie pudieron notar que los comentarios de la Tía abuela no harían ningún efecto en la joven, ella siempre había sido libre, tomaba sus propias decisiones y jamás se dejaba influenciar por nadie.

Annie esbozo una media sonrisa al recordar cierto pasaje de uno de sus libros favoritos, tan bien conocía a su amiga que supo de inmediato que la Sra. Elroy perdía su tiempo, Candy no era de las chicas que tomaba clases de música, pintura o cualquiera de las actividades relacionadas.

- ¿Como se encuentra su padre Gerard escuche algunos rumores que se encontraba indispuesto es eso cierto? - Pregunto después de un rato Albert al joven.

- La verdad son solo eso, rumores Albert, en cuanto corrió la voz llame a mi padre alarmado pero él mismo hablo conmigo y me aseguro que no sucedía nada, son sus detractores que no pierden ocasión para indisponer a mi padre y crear zozobra, él no es de los hombres que se dejan a un lado con facilidad, lucha por lo que cree, defendiéndolo hasta el final, eso es algo que admiro realmente de él y que pretendo por todos los medios imitar, su perseverancia.

Mientras decía estas últimas palabras el chico desvió la mirada de su interlocutor y la poso en Candy quien se encontraba a su lado.

Antes de dejar la casa Andley el Sr. Lambert se acerco a la rubia y le dijo:

- Srta. Andley hay algo que quisiera pedirle. - Hablaba con la cabeza baja mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

- Usted dirá. - Le respondió la chica quien de repente se sintió presa de un nerviosismo poco característico en ella.

- Deseo que sea mi acompañante en la boda de mi amigo Frank y de Elisa Leagan. - Dijo mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.

Ella se quedo muda unos segundo, los ojos del hombre reflejaban mas que una simple petición una suplica.

- Sr. Lambert… la verdad es que yo…

- Por favor Srta. No se sienta obligada conmigo, si le incomoda mi petición puede olvidarla, yo solo… no quería estar solo en el evento, mi pensamiento no hace comunión con el de las personas que asisten a este tipo de fiestas, le puedo asegurar que si no fuera Frank el que se casa no asistiría.

- No se preocupe Sr. Lambert lo entiendo perfectamente, yo misma voy a esa celebración solo por cumplir con un deber familiar, acepto ser su acompañante. - Menciono ella al ver en el hombre que era sincero.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? - Los ojos del joven se iluminaron y en su rostro se dibujo una amplia sonrisa de esas que hubieran deslumbrado a cualquier mujer.

- Por supuesto, un día le dije que me gustaría ser su amiga, no creo que existan motivos para decirle que no a alguien que brinda una amistad sincera. - La voz de chica le dio a entender que ella había captado la emoción de él.

- Ninguno, le aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien, muchas gracias Srta. Andley. - Él tomo la mano de la chica le deposito un beso mirándola a los ojos y con este gesto se despidió de ella.

Candy se quedo apoyada detrás de la puerta, en ese momento Annie quien observo casi toda la escena se acerco a ella y le dijo:

- ¿Parece que tenemos pretendiente en puerta? - Con una sonrisa de esas que Candy conocía bien.

- Annie Britter no empieces con eso. - Dijo la rubia señalando con el dedo. - Su amiga le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, sonriendo.

- ¡Oye! Ahora soy Annie Cronwell. - Señala la morena alzando una ceja y con una bella sonrisa.

- Si… si casi lo olvidaba Sra. Cronwell. - Respondió la chica en tono de broma, ambas caminaron hasta la escalera abrazadas como cuando eran niñas. - En eso se encontraron con Albert quien bajaba las escaleras, el joven al verlas no pudo evitar sonreír, le agradaba ver a Candy feliz y sabia que el regreso de Annie y Archie le hacia mucho bien.

- Albert que bueno que te encuentro precisamente iba a hablar contigo. - Dijo la chica al verlo.

- Bueno aquí estoy dime.

- Preferiría hacerlo en el estudio si no te importa. - La joven había cambiado la sonrisa por una actitud seria.

- Claro como guste, vamos. - Le dijo Albert al momento que ambos bajaban las escaleras, no sin antes despedir a Annie quien siguió su camino.

- Bueno Candy tú me dirás ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo cual quieres hablarme? - Mencionó el joven mientras se sentaba y le señalaba a ella que hiciera lo mismo.

Candy lo observo detenidamente, tan bien la conocía Albert que sabia que algo tramaba.

- No quiero darle muchas vueltas al asunto, viajare en unas semanas a Nueva York. - La joven lanzo todo de una vez, era lo mejor.

Albert se quedo en silencio unos segundos y mirándola le dijo:

- Supongo que no me estas pidiendo autorización ¿Verdad? Parece una decisión tomada.

El joven hablo en tono serio, haciéndole entender a la chica que requería de una explicación, Candy bajo la mirada y después le dijo.

- Así es, sin embargo me gustaría contar con tu consentimiento, el hospital va a dar unas conferencias y les pidió a varias enfermeras su colaboración, es una invitación para el equipo de trabajo del Dr. Smith.

- ¿Y tu te ofreciste como voluntaria? - De nuevo el mismo tono de voz.

- Albert, yo pertenezco al equipo del Nathan, él nos ha colaborado muchísimo y es mi deber ayudarlo.

- Eso lo entiendo perfectamente Candy, ahora lo que no comprendo es que tu quieras viajar a Nueva York, cuando pediste mi ayuda para que la Tía abuela te dejara trabajar accedí porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti, que eso te distraería; si quieres que te de mi opinión no me parece prudente que viajes a esa ciudad, estoy seguro que no faltara quien pueda cubrirte dentro del equipo de trabajo del Dr. Smith. - La voz de Albert continuaba seria, sus ojos reflejaban cierta molestia.

- Albert te aseguro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, por favor confía en mi, tengo plena conciencia que te inquieta que mi visita a Nueva York me deje afectada, pero eso no será así. - La chica trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hacerle comprender a Albert.

- ¿En realidad puedes asegurarlo? ¿Puedes hacerlo Candy? - Le pregunto él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedo en silencio y bajo la vista.

- No… no puedo hacerlo, pero estoy segura que si no hago este viaje no estaré tranquila, necesito ir a Nueva York Albert, no puedo pasarme la vida tratando de esconderme de todo aquello que me recuerda a Terry… no creo que esa sea la forma de superar… de resignarme. - Esta vez la chica miraba al joven directamente a los ojos. - Albert pudo ver la determinación en su mirada y no le quedo más que ceder.

- Está bien Candy, no me agrada la idea pero si es tu decisión yo la respecto y te apoyo en lo que pueda, solo te voy a pedir un favor.

La chica asintió en silencio esperando que él hablara.

- ¿Seguramente vas a querer ir a ver a la Sra. Baker y a visitar la tumba de Terry?

La chica afirmo de nuevo.

- Cuídate de llenarte de recuerdos tristes de nuevo, recuerda lo que te dije cuando murió Anthony, debes darle alegrías a aquellos que te dieron alegría a ti, la vida debe continuar Candy aunque perdamos a quienes amamos, la vida siempre debe seguir.

- No lo he olvidado Albert, te agradezco de verdad todo lo que has hecho por mi, prometo que todo estará bien, confía en mi por favor. - El joven se levanto y camino hasta ella, le extendió la mano dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Yo confió en ti Candy, siempre lo he hecho. - La chica lo abrazo y ambos salieron del estudio.

A la hora del desayuno Candy había decidido anunciarle a la Tía abuela su viaje.

- Tía abuela deseo notificarle que viajare en unos días a Nueva York, el hospital enviara una comisión para dar una conferencia de Rehabilitación y Traumatología, como ya sabe soy parte del equipo del Dr. Smith y debo acompañarlo. - Candy trato de escoger cada una de las palabras para evitar que la mujer se enfureciera.

La dama la miraba y era evidente que el esfuerzo de la chica no había resultado del todo.

- Candice, mencionas el asunto como si ya la decisión estuviese tomada ¿Creo que se te olvida que eres una Andley y que como tal te debes a ciertas normas? - La mujer hablaba con un tono calmado pero al mismo tiempo autoritario.

- No lo he olvidado Tía abuela, si lo dice por el matrimonio de Elisa asistiré como es mi deber, ayer acepte ser la acompañante del Sr. Lambert en la fiesta. - La chica miraba a la anciana directamente a los ojos, este era un golpe que Emilia Elroy no se esperaba.

- Me tranquiliza escucharte decir eso, sin embargo no me refería a la boda de Elisa, tú eres una Srta. No está bien que viajes sin la compañía de tus tutores, Candice he permitido que trabajes, pero hay cosas que tienen sus límites.

- No veo que tenga nada de malo que Candy viaje sola Tía, muchas hijas de familia viajan a Europa sin la compañía de sus padres. - Menciono Albert mientras hojeaba el periódico.

- Veo que estas al tanto de todo esto Williams. - Reprocho la mujer al joven.

- Así es Tía, Candy me comunico anoche la noticia y no veo nada de malo en que ella acompañe a su equipo de trabajo a dar esas conferencias, los Andley nunca se han destacado por nada mas que sus logros en el área financiera, tal vez Candy logre cosechar éxitos en otras plazas igual de importantes ¿No le parece? - Albert hablaba con tono casual mientras tomaba la taza de café frente a él. - La chica agradecía de sobre manera la ayuda de su hermano.

La mujer se quedo pensativa por unos minutos y después le dijo:

- De acuerdo Candice viajaras a Nueva York en compañía de Angela, solo después que haya pasado la boda de Elisa.

- ¡Tía abuela por Dios! Esto no es un viaje de placer es de trabajo, ¿Qué se supone que hará Angela cuando yo este en las conferencias? - La chica no podía ocultar la molestia en su voz.

- Asistir a estas, se que encontraras la manera de hacer que Angela pueda estar en ellas sin ningún problema, esas son mis dos condiciones y no son negociables Candice, deberás estar presente en al boda de Elisa y Angela viajara contigo a Nueva York es eso o nada.

Candy miro asombrada a la mujer y después con ojos suplicantes busco el rostro de Albert.

- Creo que la Tía abuela tiene razón Candy, veo conveniente que Angela te acompañe.

La chica no entendía la actitud de su hermano, como podía él apoyar semejante locura, que ella viajara con niñera como si no fuera capaz de cuidarse sola, ella precisamente, ella que había mostrado completo dominio de sus actos.

- Albert… esto es ridículo. - Dijo la chica tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque su mirada reflejaba total desconcierto.

- Candice no debes hablarle así a Williams, él es tu tutor le debes respeto. - Dijo la mujer en tono firme.

- Candy no veas esto como un complot en tu contra, piensa que Angela te puede ser útil en muchas cosas, además yo estaré mas tranquilo sabiendo que vas con alguien de confianza. - El joven hablo con voz pausada viendo la confusión en los ojos de la muchacha.

Ella solo asintió en silencio, tratando por todos los medio de no llorar, se sentía traicionada, ¿Acaso Albert la creía incapaz de cuidarse sola?

El desayuno termino después de unos momentos Candy se levanto de la mesa excusándose por la hora, llegaría tarde al hospital, Albert se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se negó alegando que se encontraría primero con Scarlet. - El joven entendió de inmediato que eso era solo un pretexto y que ella se encontraba molesta con él.

Ese día Candy llego temprano a la casa y subió directamente a su habitación, Albert aun no regresaba de la oficina cuando Angela toco la puerta para anunciarle que la cena estaba servida, la joven se disculpo alegando un dolor de cabeza, al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano y salió, así pasaron varios días.

Albert noto el cambio de actitud en Candy en principio pensó que era mejor darle un tiempo, pero ya habían pasado varios días y la joven seguía actuando de la misma forma.

Una tarde cuando regreso del trabajo vio subir a Angela y decidió seguirla, cuando esta estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy, el joven se paro al lado de Angela y haciéndole señas para que no lo delatara y actuara de manera normal, está toco la puerta al otro lado se escucho la voz de Candy.

- Adelante Angela.

La joven, giro la perilla de la puerta mirando a Albert, este le hizo señas de nuevo de que actuara normal, después de un par de minutos Angela salía.

- ¿Que te dijo? - Pregunto el rubio

- La Srta. Me informo que no tiene apetito y no bajara. - Contesto la chica bajando la mirada.

Él solo asintió en silencio, y toco la puerta.

- Adelante Angela. - Se escucho la voz de nuevo.

Albert entro y encontró a Candy sentada en un sillón con un libro en la mano y mirando a través de la ventana.

- Buenas tardes Candy. - Dijo él en tono amable.

La rubia se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Albert volviendo el rostro para mirar al chico.

- Buenas tardes Albert. - Respondió Candy en tono amable pero distante.

- Me ha comentado Angela que no bajaras a cenar. ¿Te sientes mal? - Pregunto.

- No es solo que no tengo apetito. - Respondió la rubia manteniendo le mismo tono de voz.

- Te lo pregunto como últimamente esta sufriendo de dolores de cabeza, sabes Candy hay lago que me resulta extraño. - Dijo él mirado a los ojos de la chica.

La joven alzo una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

- Que siendo tú una enfermera tan diligente y trabajando largas jornadas en el hospital no te hayas realizados ningunos exámenes de rutina, tú mas que nadie deberías saber que la salud es muy importante.

La joven colocándose de pie, y sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Albert le pregunto:

- ¿A donde pretendes llegar Albert? - El joven le respondió

- ¿Debería pretender algo? - Respondió con tono sarcástico.

- No me respondas con una pregunta por favor. - Dijo con tono molesto.

- ¡Esta bien Candy! ¿Solo pretendo saber que es lo que te sucede? - Le dijo él cansado ya del juego.

- A mi, absolutamente nada. - Respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

- Si claro, por eso es que te la pasas encerrada en tu habitación y llevas casi una semana esquivándome.

- No se a lo que te refieres he estado muy ocupada últimamente y tu también, es normal que muchas veces no coincidamos.

- ¡Por Dios Candy! Esta escuchando lo que dices.

La rubia bajo la vista sintiendo que su respuesta había sido completamente absurda.

- ¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo? - Pregunto el joven sin más miramientos.

Candy levanto la vista asombrada ante la pregunta.

- ¿Quien te dijo que yo estoy molesta contigo?

- ¿Acaso no es así?

- ¡Albert por Dios no me respondas con una pregunta! - Dijo la chica alzando un poco la voz.

Albert ante la reacción de Candy le contesto con el mismo tono de voz utilizado por la chica.

- ¡Entonces tú tampoco me respondas con una pregunta!

La joven se quedo en silencio mirándolo. Albert bajo la mirada apenado y le dijo.

- Candy discúlpame no quise levantar la voz, pero es que no entiendo tu actitud. - Menciono el joven calmándose.

- Yo también lo siento Albert, tampoco debí alzar la voz. - Dijo la joven, con un tono de voz apenas audible.

-No quiero pelearme contigo Candy, pero me preocupa que pienses que estoy tratando de controlar tu vida, sabes bien que siempre he respetado las decisiones que tomas pero al mismo tiempo no puedes pedirme que no me angustie tu situación, se que me pediste que confiara en ti y ten por seguro que eso es lo que hago.

- Si es así… ¿Por que no me ayudaste a convencer a la Tía abuela para que me dejara viajar sola? – Pregunto, marcando cada palabra con su resentimiento.

- Porque no me parece que este mal que Angela te acompañe, no veo porque eso tenga que molestarte o hacerte creer que no confío en ti, eso es totalmente absurdo Candy.

La chica se dio vuelta para no mirar al muchacho.

- De verdad Candy no quiero discutir contigo por tonterías, si lo que quieres es ir sola a Nueva York no hay problema yo hablo con la Tía y todo arreglado, no te preocupes por nada, en este momento aclaro todo y se hace como tu quieras. - El joven se dio la vuelta para marcharse. - Candy se volvió para mirarlo y le dijo:

- Albert espera por favor, no quiero que tengas problemas con la Tía abuela por mi culpa ya se que te he causado bastantes, no te preocupes, Angela ira conmigo, lo he pensado bien y es lo mejor, por favor discúlpame por lo terca que he sido, últimamente me desconozco me he portado de forma infantil. - La chica mantenía la mirada en el piso mientras hablaba.

Albert se acerco hasta ella y dándole un abrazo le dijo:

- Bueno yo siempre quise una hermana menor ¿No? Aunque pensé que el tiempo de luchar contra una adolescente había pasado. - Señalo en tono de broma para aligerar el momento.

Candy levanto la vista y mirándolo a los ojos le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice dejando atrás todo malentendido.

El gran día había llegado, todo en la casa Leagan se encontraba bajo la estricta mirada de Sarah, la mujer paseaba de un lugar a otro estudiando cada detalle y dando las últimas indicaciones al ama de llaves, hoy era el día mas esperado por la familia, Elisa se casaba con uno de los hombres mas importantes del país, esta seria una fecha memorable, la ciudad entera estaba a la expectativa frente a un enlace de tal envergadura y eso llenaba de jubilo a la Sra. De la casa, cuando se encontraba mirando que la toda la cristalería estuviera impecable, una de las mucamas llego hasta ella.

- Sra. Leagan disculpe que la moleste, pero estoy llamando a la habitación de la Srta. Elisa y no responde, ya casi es hora de empezar a prepararla. - La mujer se notaba preocupada y hablaba con la mirada baja.

La dueña de casa levanto una ceja y dejo escapar un suspiro muy breve no quería dar lugar a comentarios. Al parecer no todo será como lo planee, era de esperarse que Elisa hiciera una de sus rabietas el día de su boda, ya me escuchara - pensaba la mujer mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de la joven, era seguida por la chica de servicio, pensando que no era prudente que esta fuera testigo de alguna discusión entre madre e hija le indico que esperara a ser llamada.

Primero entro a su habitación para sacar un juego de llaves y luego siguió a la de Elisa.

Cuando entro esta se encontraba totalmente en penumbras, camino cuidando sus pasos hasta la ventana, cuando la abrió se encontró con la chica sentada en uno de los sillones, aun con la ropa de dormir puesta, los ojos hinchados, su cabello en total desorden, en resumidas palabras hecha un completo desastre.

- ¿Elisa se puede saber que te sucede? - Pregunto la mujer evidentemente molesta.

La chica continuaba en silencio, inmóvil.

- Haz el favor de levantarte de allí, ya es hora de arreglarte si no nos apuramos nunca estarás lista.

La chica seguía con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano, como ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Elisa Leagan levántate inmediatamente, ¿Qué pretendes arruinar todo a ultima hora? ¿Eso deseas, que todo lo que logramos el día de tu compromiso se venga abajo? Pues si es así, vamos acompáñame, ahora mismo llamamos al Sr. Wells y cancelamos todo.

Ante estas palabras la joven reacciono y miro a su madre a los ojos, pero seguía callada.

- Si es eso lo que quieres, ve hazlo, pero una cosa te aseguro considérate una huérfana, porque desde ese momento dejas de ser la hija de los Leagan y tu misma te encargaras de hablar con la prensa sobre la cancelación del matrimonio, si tu no te casas hoy mismo sales de esta residencia Elisa.

La joven estaba petrificada ante las palabras de la madre, nunca pensó que podía llegar tan lejos, renegar de ella, echarla a la calle, aborrecerla solo por no querer casarse con ese hombre, ¿Ese era el amor del cual tanto su madre hablaba? ¿Ese? - A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, como quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y olvidarse de todo, como deseaba ser libre, no llevar el estúpido apellido que en estos momentos la condenaba, quería que un rayo cayera sobre ella y desaparecer; nada de estoy ocurrió, ella seguía ahí sentada sin poder moverse.

- Voy a bajar y enviare a una de las mucamas para que te ayude con el baño, la Sra. Madeleine Vionnet debe estar por llegar, que vergüenza para la familia que te consiga en estas condiciones. - Con estas palabras la mujer salió de la habitación dejando a la chica en el mismo lugar donde la encontró.

Elisa se levanto y salió corriendo al baño, dejando salir un torrente de lágrimas, que aunque muchas no lograban expresar todo el dolor que sentía.

CONTINUARA...


	10. Capitulo 9 segunda parte

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

Ya era más del mediodía cuando Annie Britter llego a la casa de los Andley acompañada de una mucama, la pobre chica venia cargada de cajas y bolsas.

- Buenos tardes Arthur. - Saludo la chica en tono amable.

- Buenos tardes Sra. Cronwell, luce muy linda hoy. - Dijo el hombre respondiendo en el mismo tono de la chica, pero sin perder la distancia.

- Muchas gracias Arthur, tan amable como siempre, dime ¿Candy se encuentra en la casa?

- Si Sra. La Srta. Candice esta en su habitación, no fue hoy al hospital, ¿Desea que la anuncie?

- ¡Oh, no por favor Arthur! Candy y yo nos saltamos todas esas normas de protocolo, somos amigas desde bebes, yo diría que somos hermanas, gracias yo misma voy a su habitación tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. - Con una sonrisa la joven se despidió del hombre, este asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa. - La chica subió las escaleras y camino hasta la alcoba de su amiga.

- Adelante. - Dijo la chica cuando escucho un suave golpe en la puerta.

- Buenos tardes Candy ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunto la morena con una amplia sonrisa y caminando hasta la rubia para abrazarla.

- Hola Annie, bien gracias ¿Tu como estas? - Pregunto la chica recibiendo el abrazo.

- Bien, quería venir más temprano pero tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes, entre ellas buscar tu vestido, tienes que verlo es maravilloso, la Sra. Vionnet hizo un trabajo bellísimo, estoy segura que te encantara. - Con estas palabras Annie le indico a la chica que colocara las cajas en la cama, abrió la mas grande y saco un hermoso vestido en tonos dorados, desde el mas claro al mas oscuro, la tela exquisitamente bordada tenia una caída recta impecable, todo en el vestido era perfecto, pensaba Candy hasta que vio el escote, los hombros quedarían completamente descubiertos, solo dos delgadas tiras unían ambas partes, en ese momento los ojos exageradamente abiertos de la chica hicieron que la morena soltara una carcajada.

- ¡Candy por Dios, no me digas que no te gusta! Es bellísimo, la Sra. Vionnet lo diseño pensando especialmente en ti, dijo que le encantaría vértelo esta noche no puedes hacerle un desaire, después que tuvo la amabilidad de confeccionarlo para ti sin que tu siquiera pisaras el taller para las pruebas.

La joven seguía muda, pero Annie tenia razón la diseñadora se había portado muy bien con ella, no debía hacerle un desprecio y en verdad el vestido era magnífico.

- Annie… me gusta mucho de verdad… pero no creo que sea apropiado… es una boda y tal vez a la Tía abuela no le agrade el escote, sabes lo estricta que es ella.

- La verdad no creo que la Tía se moleste cuando te lo vea puesto y lo del carácter del evento es lo de menos, todo el mundo se desvive por tener algo diseñado por la Sra. Vionnet por lo tanto nadie se va atrever a criticarte. - Hablaba Annie con seguridad mientras buscaba en las otras cajas los zapatos y el chal que usaría la chica para la ocasión.

Ella salió del baño y sus ojos se toparon inmediatamente con el hermoso vestido blanco tendido sobre su cama, el velo se encontraba perfectamente colocado sobre uno de los muebles mas largos para evitar que perdiera la caída o se arrugara, camino hasta estar frente al atuendo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, dejo escapar un suspiro, cerro los ojos para evitar llorar de nuevo y se limpio la lagrima con la mano.

- Srta. Elisa ¿Se encuentra bien? - Pregunto una de las mucamas con más años en la casa y que había visto crecer prácticamente a la joven, la mujer se veía preocupada, la joven quiso gritarle y descargar toda su rabia sobre ella, pero ya ni para eso tenia fuerza.

- Si, estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien. - En ese momento la chica sintió como las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos, los cerró para evitar que estas salieran.

La mujer se atrevió ha hacer algo que nunca había hecho puesto que no les estaba permitido, con pasos lentos se acerco hasta la chica, con mucho cuidado acaricio el hermoso cabello de la Srta. De la casa.

Elisa se sintió extraña ante la actitud de la mujer, pero no la rechazo, se sentía tan bien, un toque tan simple y al mismo tiempo cargado de tanta ternura, esta vez las lagrimas salieron sin que Elisa pudiera hacer nada, se dejo caer en un sillón, la mujer la abrazo cariñosamente y la chica rompió a llorar.

- Niña Elisa no llore, no llore por favor. - Decía la mujer abrazada a la chica, tratando de calmarla. - Todo el cuerpo de la joven temblaba a causa de los sollozos, después de unos momentos logro calmarse, levanto los ojos para mirar a la mujer.

- Gracias. - Logro esbozar la peliroja aun con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento un toque en la puerta las hizo separarse, dos mujeres mas habían llegado para ayudar a la novia a prepararse.

Horas más tarde Elisa Leagan se encontraba lista, bien se podía decir que no existía en Chicago una novia más linda, pero al mismo tiempo en sus ojos se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, ya no lloraba, al parecer la fuente de sus lágrimas se había secado, pero sus ojos se veían opacos, fríos. En ese momento hizo entrada Sarah Leagan venia vestida en un elegante y sobrio vestido de tul de seda amarilla, sin mangas decorado en pedrería blanca y plateada en el torso y la falda, la mujer pretendía marcar tendencia, por eso escogió un diseño de Vionnet, ella al igual que si hija serian las mujeres mas admiradas de Chicago por un buen tiempo.

- ¡Elisa que hermosa luces! - Dijo la mujer admirando el trabajo de las mucamas y de la diseñadora. - La joven ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba.

- ¡Vas a ser la mujer mas admirada de todo Chicago, ¿Qué digo Chicago? vas a ser la mujer mas admirada de todo el país! Ya imagino a todas esas solteronas como Candice llenas de envidia, debes estar feliz hija por fin lograste conseguir mucho mas de lo que ella puede aspirar, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. - La mujer se acerco un poco más para mirar a su hija. - Elisa seguía inmóvil, solo miraba su reflejo en el espejo en silencio.

- Ya se pueden ir, yo termino los detalles, tengo que hablar con mi hija. - Dijo la mujer en tono imperante a las chicas que salieron de inmediato con la mirada baja, la mas anciana dio una ultima mirada a la joven y dejo escapar un suspiro.

La mujer camino hasta uno de los sillones y tomo asiento.

- Elisa por favor ven hasta acá, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y necesario. - Dijo la mujer en tono serio. - La joven al fin se dio vuelta y mirando a la madre camino hasta ella.

- Hija, hoy es un día muy importante para ti, hoy tu vida cambiara para siempre, desde hoy serás la Sra. Wells, como comprenderás hay ciertas condiciones con las cuales debes cumplir al entregarte a un hombre en matrimonio y que son deber de toda mujer, tu esposo… - La joven no dejo que la madre terminara.

- Te puedes ahorrar todas tus explicaciones madre, es mas no quiero que me prepares para nada, no quiero que me digas absolutamente nada, ¿Por que mejor no te vas y me dejas en paz? - La chica miraba a la mujer directamente a los ojos.

- Elisa esto es muy importante, yo como tu madre tengo la responsabilidad de… - La interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¡Tu como mi madre! No te imaginas cuanto me sorprenden esas palabras, hasta hace unas horas renegaste de mí ¿O me equivoco? - Pregunto ya sin poder ocultar la rabia en sus palabras.

- Elisa por favor no seas infantil, todo esto es por tu bien hija, con el tiempo terminaras agradeciéndonos a tu padre y a mi todo el esfuerzo… -

- Solo estoy complemente segura de algo, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás les voy a perdonar esto que me hacen y ahora por favor sal de mi habitación. - La joven tenia demasiada rabia dentro de si, hasta para llorar, ya no lloraría mas, no lo haría nunca mas.

La mujer se levanto en silencio y camino hasta la puerta, antes de salir se volvió para ver a su hija, esta se encontraba de espalda mirando a través de la ventana.

Gerard Lambert llego a la mansión Andley y fue recibido por el mayordomo quien lo hizo pasar al salón, pidiéndole que esperara un momento, el joven obedeció al hombre, se encontraba visiblemente nervioso, no podía creer aun que seria la pareja de Candice Andley la mujer mas hermosa de todo Chicago, no de todo el mundo pensaba. - El joven cuando fue interrumpido por el jefe de la familia.

- Buenas tardes Gerard, llegas a tiempo, aunque lamento decirte que las mujeres aun no bajan. - Dijo el joven mientras caminaba hasta una mesa donde se encontraban unas botellas de licor.

- Creo que bien vale la pena esperar. - Dijo el muchacho mirando algo extrañado a su amigo, Albert nunca tomaba y ahora ¿Se servía un trago?

- ¿Deseas algo de tomar? - Pregunto el rubio.

- Si claro, pero tú no tomas, ¿Esta todo bien?

- Si… si todo está bien… solo que esta fiesta no será fácil. -Menciono el joven mientras caminaba hacia su amigo y le entregaba una copa de whiskey.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunto Gerard tomando el trago que Albert le ofrecía.

- Pues… es un matrimonio, eso significa que todas las mujeres estarán pensando en ello, además tu serás la pareja de Candy y a mi me tocara estar siempre con la Tía, no faltara la ocasión para que me haga bailar con todas las hijas solteras de la Elite de Chicago, por supuesto con la clara esperanza que alguna logre captar mi atención y por fin me decida a casarme. - El joven se encontraba de pie junto a uno de los ventanales mirando al jardín.

- No creo que eso tenga nada de malo Albert, he conocido a varias de las amigas de Elisa Leagan y son mujeres hermosas. -Dijo el chico un poco divertido ante el tono de su amigo.

- Yo no he dicho que sea malo, es solo que me incomoda ver a todas esas mujeres asediándome, no es la primera vez que voy a un compromiso como este y te puedo asegurar que no es nada fácil, no me disgusta la idea de entablar conversación con alguna, pero siempre termino aburriéndome, son tan… tan comunes, todas piensan lo mismo, siente lo mismo, dicen lo mismo, parecen maniquís de aparador.

- Vaya veo que lo exigente viene de familia. – Menciono el joven algo divertido.

Albert no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Lo dices por Candy? - Pregunto Albert evidentemente divertido.

- ¿Quien sino? Tu hermana es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida y también la mas difícil de impresionar, cada vez que creo he avanzado algo… ella… me lanza dejándome a kilómetros de distancia, yo de verdad deseo ser su amigo… quiero poder disfrutar de su sonrisa que es tan maravillosa como escaza, me desconcierta por completo. - El joven hablaba con la mirada en el piso.

- Si te consuela saber que no eres el único que se ha sentido así con ella. - Menciono Albert recordando alguna de sus conversaciones con Terry.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿A caso existe alguien más? - Pregunto el joven preocupado.

- No la presiones Gerard, solo dale espacio y se tu mismo todo el tiempo, solo de esa manera lograras ganarte el cariño de Candy. - Albert levanto la vista a las escaleras Candy, Annie Britter y la Tía Elroy se encontraba bajándolas.

- Buenas tardes. - Dijo la anciana para saludar al Sr. Lambert que se encontraba con Albert en el salón.

- Buenas tardes. - Logro esbozar el joven, estaba totalmente extasiado ante la imagen de la rubia.

¡Dios es realmente preciosa! Por una mujer así voy hasta el fin del mundo y espero una vida entera, no cabe dudas Gerard Lambert estas completa y perdidamente enamorado de esta ninfa que tienes delante de ti, si tan solo me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que todo lo que siento por ella es sincero, de seguro seria el hombre mas dichoso sobre la tierra, bueno si debo esperar lo hare encantado de la vida, esta noche ella es mi compañera y eso ya es maravilloso. - Pensaba el joven mientras veía bajar las escaleras a la chica y llegando hasta ella le tomo la mano para depositarle un beso mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Andley luce usted realmente hermosa. - Menciono el joven en un tono suave.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Lambert, usted también luce muy elegante. - Respondió la dama ante el cumplido del francés, un poco incomoda ante la actitud del joven.

Albert observaba la escena un tanto divertido, pobre Gerard no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de la difícil que le resultaría llegar a traspasar las murallas que Candy había construido a su alrededor. Una vez cumplido el protocolo todos salieron rumbo a la Mansión Leagan.

Cuando los Andley llegaron un rumor se dejo correr entre los presentes, hombres eran presa de la admiración que despertaba la joven y las mujeres de la envidia. Williams Andley venia del brazo de la Sra. Elroy una de mas damas mas respetadas de la alta sociedad, mientras que la Srta. Candice se encontraba acompañada por el Sr. Lambert, según se rumoraba el francés se había vuelto muy amigo de la familia y muchos mencionaban que seguramente terminaría desposando a la futura heredera, pues que no era la primera vez que se les observaba juntos.

Elisa Leagan caminaba con paso lento, su padre la llevaba del brazo, la chica se encontraba abstraída de todo a su alrededor, antes de salir de su habitación vio su reflejo en el espejo y aunque había prometido que no lloraría mas, una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla, la limpio con el dorso de la mano y respiro profundamente.

Cuando la marcha nupcial dio sus primeras notas la joven sintió como si sus piernas desaparecieran, su cuerpo fue presa de un escalofrío y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, el padre se acerco hasta su oído para decirle:

- Elisa, hija camina por favor. - Era apenas un susurro. - Ella respiro de nuevo y reanudó la marcha. Se obligo a levantar la mirada y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos captaron al hombre parado junto al altar. Él tenia un brillo especial en los ojos, la chica pudo identificar algo de ternura, mezclada con amor, admiración. Ya que más da pensó y trato de sonreír.

La ceremonia transcurrió como era de esperarse, emotivas palabras por parte de Frank Wells, tímidas y frías por parte de Elisa, sollozos por parte de la madre, hastió y hasta impotencia por parte de Neil y orgullo y tranquilidad por parte del jefe de familia.

Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, los jóvenes bailan, los novios habían iniciado con su primer vals como los Sres. Wells, aunque Elisa hacia todo su esfuerzo para parecer feliz, las personas cercanas a ella podían ver claramente que no lo estaba, de vez en cuando su madre se acerba para recordarle que debía sonreír esta solo asentía en silencio y lo hacia casi mecánicamente.

Candy observaba a la novia, Elisa Leagan le había hecho mucho daño, mas sin embargo no se merecía algo como lo que estaba atravesando, la chica la conocía desde pequeña, ella sabia que la ahora Sra. Wells no estaba bien, casi podía asegurar que sufría y mucho, Candy sabia identificar el dolor en los demás, mas cuando ella misma lo sentía a diario.

- ¿Srta. Andley me permite esta pieza? - Pregunto de pronto el Sr. Lambert sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Si por supuesto. - La chica le sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llego hasta la mirada.

Caminaron hasta la pista y comenzaron a danzar, el hombre la guiaba magistralmente.

- Creo que Candy y el Sr. Lambert hacen una linda pareja ¿No te parece? - Le dijo Annie a su esposo observando a los jóvenes.

- Querida, ya te pareces a la Tía abuela buscándole marido a Candy en el primer hombre que ves. - Respondió Archie con una sonrisa. - Annie lo miro sorprendida y le dijo seriamente.

- Archibald, yo no soy así… es solo que quiero ver a Candy feliz y el Sr. Lambert es todo un caballero además se nota a legua que le interesa nuestra amiga.

- Si eso es evidente, la verdad es un hombre muy insistente, dudo que logre sacar a Candy del estado en el que se encuentra, si lograra hacerlo creo que todos le estaríamos eternamente agradecidos. - Menciono el hombre sinceramente.

- Así es amor, ojala y Candy abra los ojos y logre salir de esta depresión. - Le respondió Annie sin poder evitar sonar triste.

- No se aflija Sra. Cronwell, concédame esta pieza por favor. - Le dijo el chico colocándose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano, ella lo recibió con una linda sonrisa de esas que solo dedicaba a su esposo.

Neil Leagan se encontraba inquieto, todo los sucesos lo habían alterado, ver a Candy con Gerard Lambert llegar juntos y no separarse ni un momento, los comentarios de las personas con relación a la pareja, ya había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en el matrimonio de Elisa, caminaba de un lugar a otro y tomaba una copa tras otra, buscando el valor para llegar hasta Candy y pedirle que bailara al menos una pieza con él, pero la presencia de ese estúpido francés no se lo permitía.

- No se que rayos te impide acercarte a ella, ¿Acaso eres un cobarde Neil Leagan? - Se decía el joven mientras observaba desde el otro lado del salón a la pareja.

En ese momento su madre se acerco hasta él.

- Neil por favor deja de tomar, te he visto toda la noche y me preocupa tu actitud hijo. - Mencionaba la mujer en tono bajo para evitar que algún invitado la escuchara o que su hijo se molestara pensando que ella le reclamaba.

- Estoy bien madre, no temas no le voy a arruinar la boda a Elisa, ya suficiente tiene la pobre con que tu y papá le hayan arruinado la vida. - Dijo el joven dejando a la mujer fría y alejándose del lugar.

Candy salió a una de las terrazas de la casa para tomar un poco de aire, ella no gustaba de estos eventos, tanta hipocresía le daba escalofrío. La noche sin embargo se encontraba verdaderamente hermosa, el cielo completamente estrellado, en todo su esplendor, aunque algunas nubes celosas se empeñaban en ocultarla por momentos, el aire era cálido, haciendo notar que el verano se encontraba en pleno.

No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran de inmediato a Londres, al pasado, esa noche era igual a esta, yo me encontraba tan triste, tenia tanto miedo, Terry… mi corazón se lleno de felicidad y todos mis temores se esfumaron al escuchar la melodía de tu armónica, no te imaginas cuanto daría por volver a escucharla, al menos una vez en la vida, escucharla de nuevo, te extraño tanto amor, tanto. La joven dejo salir un suspiro.

- ¿Triste? - Pregunto a sus espaldas Gerard quien había salido a buscarla. - La chica se sobre salto y volvió para mirarlo.

- No… no, la verdad debo agradecerle su compañía, ha sido muy atento conmigo Sr. Lambert.

- ¡Por favor, no tiene nada que agradecer! Para mi ha sido un verdadero placer, es una mujer increíble Srta. Andley. - Dijo el joven caminando y apoyándose en la misma baranda donde se encontraba la chica.

- Candy, llámeme Candy por favor. - Le dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

- Esta bien, entonces usted llámeme Gerard. - Le respondió él con una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.

Después de unos minutos de silencio él se aventuro a decir.

- Es realmente hermoso todo esto.

- Si… lo es.

Él se volvió para mirar a la chica a los ojos.

- Yo diría que jamás he visto algo más hermoso, nunca mi corazón se ha sentido tan cautivado, ni mi alma ha temblado nunca de esta forma, es sin duda maravilloso. - Gerard miraba directamente al rostro de la chica, observando los enormes y hechizantes ojos verdes, la línea recta y particular de su nariz, bajo hasta posar la vista en la boca roja como el carmesí y delicada como el botón de una rosa.

Candy se encontraba completamente inmóvil ante la mirada del joven, no podía quitar los ojos de su rostro, su cabello al viento se parecía tanto al de Terry cuando lo conoció en el barco aquella noche de año nuevo, sus ojos de un negro oscuro, mas oscuro que la misma noche que los rodeaba. La chica bajo la mirada al ver que no podía soportar mas la del joven.

Él en un acto de osadía coloco una mano debajo de su barbilla y con suavidad la subió para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

- Por favor Candy nunca me prives del milagro de tu mirada. - Su voz era casi un susurro.

Acorto mas la distancia tomando a la rubia por sorpresa, dejándola ya sin escapatoria, bajo aun mas y poso sus labios sobres los de ella, eran fríos, dulces, como una fruta fresca, suaves tan suaves que provocaba quedarse en ellos toda la vida.

Neil Leagan observaba esta escena desde uno de los balcones de su casa, su corazón se rasgo en dos dentro del pecho, de sus ojos dos lagrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo, ella besaba a otro, ella quería a otro, tuvo que salir de ese lugar, no podía seguir viendo aquello, se sentía herido, engañado, burlado, ella… ella ¿Por qué? - Grito estrellando la copa que tenia en la mano contra el suelo, él le haría pagar a ese mal nacido el haberse atrevido a tocar a Candy… a su Candy.

Candy no lograba coordinar lo que sucedía, de repente ella se encontraba en medio de aquel beso, un beso tan diferente, tan suave, cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar… recordar… en ese momento la imagen de Terry en Escocia llego hasta ella, volviéndola a la realidad, como si un rayo le cayera encima. - La joven empujo a Gerard apartándolo de ella, de sus ojos salieron dos lagrimas, no podía moverse, sus piernas no respondían.

- Candy ¿Sucede algo? - Logro esbozar él un poco asombrado ante la actitud de la joven.

- ¡Nunca debiste hacer eso! ¡Nunca! - Le grito la joven y salió corriendo del lugar.

Gerard se quedo un momento paralizado, no entendía nada, después de unos segundos reacciono y salió detrás de Candy.

La chica entro en el salón y llamo a su amiga.

- Annie, Annie. - Se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

- Dime Candy ¿Qué ocurre? - Le pregunto la joven.

- Nada… me siento un poco mal ¿Sabes donde esta Albert? - Le pregunto la chica.

- Creo que esta bailando con la Srta. Mc Clarens, ¿Te encuentras bien Candy? - Le pregunto al chica visiblemente preocupada.

- Si… Si, solo me duele la cabeza, es todo, quisiera volver a casa.

- Te entiendo, pero aun es temprano no creo que a la Tía abuela le agrade la idea. - Menciono la morena.

- ¡No me importa lo que la Tía abuela piense! - Le dijo la joven sorprendiendo a su amiga.

Annie se quedo mirándola estupefacta, Candy nunca había reaccionado de esa forma.

- Annie, Annie por favor perdóname es solo que me siento mal, me harías el favor de decirle Albert que me fui a la casa.

- No te preocupes Candy, puedes ir tranquila yo le aviso, ¿Por qué no esperas? busco a Archie y nosotros mismo te llevamos, después podemos volver.

- No… no Annie por favor no quiero molestar a nadie, solo dile eso a Albert. - Pidió la chica.

En ese momento el rubio llego, estando en la pista de baile vio entrar a Candy alterada y no dejo a su pareja en mitad del salón por cortesía.

- Albert ahora no puedo hablar, solo quiero ir a casa, por favor solo déjame ir.

- Claro Candy, como digas ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunto el joven preocupado ante la actitud de la chica.

- Si… si solo me duele la cabeza. - En ese momento los ojos de la joven se encontraron con los de Gerard, quien entraba por una de las puertas que da al jardín.

Sarah Leagan observo toda la escena, vio justamente lo que los ojos de su hijo, sabía muy bien porque se encontraba así, pero ella no permitiría que él arruinara la boda de Elisa, por lo que ella tanto había luchado y menos por esa cualquiera.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Neil? - Dijo la mujer interponiéndose en el camino del joven.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - Le respondió él hecho una furia.

- No lo hare, te vas a quedar exactamente donde estas, no voy a permitir que hagas un espectáculo.

- ¡Madre, quítate ahora mismo de mi camino!

- No lo voy a hacer y deja ya de gritar como un loco, ¿Qué quieres que todo el mundo se entere que eres un fracasado, que no puedes superar tu capricho por la huérfana? ¿Deseas ser el hazme reír de todo Chicago? - Le dijo la mujer en tono severo.

- ¡No me importa! - Dijo ya el chico con lagrimas en los ojos, las palabras de su madre lo había terminado por hundir en el lodo.

- Neil por favor contrólate, tienes que controlarte hijo, no puedes humillarte de esa forma, ella no te merece hijo, no merece que sufras de esta manera, por favor hazme caso, quédate aquí o sube a tu habitación pero no hagas nada absurdo, no te expongas a un ridículo Neil.

Albert busco a George y salieron camino a donde estaban los autos. Gerard llego hasta ellos, Candy venia del brazo de Annie. El joven se quedo de pie mirando a la chica dudo por un momento como actuar, hasta que se decidió y salió a su encuentro.

- Candy… yo… - Antes de que el joven continuara ella hablo.

- Sr. Lambert, lamento tener que dejarlo pero me duele la cabeza y me retiro a mi casa, espero que siga disfrutando de la fiesta. - La voz de Candy era tan fría como su mirada, él entendió en ese instante que ella estaba furiosa, ofendida, dolida.

- Candy de verdad lo siento mucho… yo… - Ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

- No se preocupe es solo un dolor de cabeza, en cuanto descanse se me pasara, ahora si me disculpa.

- Permítame acompañarla por favor. - Le rogo él.

- ¡No! No hace falta. - Ya empezaba a sacar a la chica de sus cabales.

En ese momento se despidió de Albert que la miraba extrañado y se subió al auto. Gerard se quedo observando el auto alejarse, luego corrió y subió al suyo para salir detrás del de los Andley.

Albert y Annie vieron la escena, se encontraban totalmente perdidos, no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en ese momento llego Archie, ellos prefirieron no contar al joven lo sucedido, Archie era de carácter impulsivo y ambos confiaban en que Candy manejaría muy bien la situación, además George se encontraba con ella, caminaron de nuevo al salón para hacerle compañía a la Tía abuela aunque sus pensamientos estaban con Candy.

El joven le dio la espalda a la mujer y camino de regreso al balcón, miro al lugar donde hacia unos momentos estaban Candy y el francés y no vio a nadie, se habían ido, ya no estaban en ningún lado, miro una y otra vez, nada. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y dejo que el llanto corriera con total libertad, ahora el dolor no solo le cubría el corazón, ahora lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se quedo un rato allí, de rodillas, llorando en silencio, ahogándose en su pena.

Cuando Neil salió se encontró con que, en el gran salón aun seguían Albert, la Tía abuela, Archie y Annie, pero ni rastro de Candy y el francés. Esto era más de lo que él podía resistir, subió las escaleras y le dijo a uno de los sirvientes que le llevar una botella de whisky, el champagne no era bebida para ahogar todo lo que él sentía.

Camino a la mansión Andley, Candy no menciono palabra, pero George pudo ver como la chica lloraba en silencio por el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando llegaron, él bajo para abrirle la puerta, en ese momento llego el auto del Sr. Lambert este bajo de inmediato dirigiéndose a la joven.

- ¡Candy! ¡Por favor escúchame!

- Sr. Lambert ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - Pregunto la joven sorprendida al bajar del auto.

- Necesito hablar contigo, es importante. - Respondió él casi como un ruego.

- No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, ahora le ruego por favor que se marche. - Dijo ella en tono tajante.

George se había retirado un poco y observaba la escena con discreción.

El joven se acerco hasta Candy para intentar convencerla.

- Candy perdóname por favor, se que fui el peor de los hombres, fui un imbécil, tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo, pero por favor…

- No tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarle, solo le pido que se vaya ahora mismo. - Dijo ella evitando que el chico terminara.

- Compréndeme por favor, no fue mi intención… no se que sucedió… yo no…

La chica se acerco para encararlo, colocándose frente a él le dirigió la mas fría de las miradas.

- Usted… usted no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo… no puede reparar nada con una disculpa…

- ¡Candy, por favor! - Le dijo el joven tomándola de las manos.

La chica se soltó dando un jalón.

- ¡Déjeme en paz, márchese ahora mismo! - Le grito ella ya sin poder evitarlo.

Él la miraba sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella reaccionara de ese modo, tanto le disgustaba su presencia.

- Si es lo que quiere no tengo nada mas que hacer, solo le ruego que perdone mi impulso, no quise en ningún momento ofenderla… yo… yo en verdad la quiero y jamás desee lastimarla de algún modo. - El chico miraba al piso.

- Si de verdad desea remediar lo que hizo, no vuelva a buscarme, no intente contactarme, olvide que existo. - La voz de la chica era dura y fría.

Él levanto la vista para mirarla a los ojos, sin poder evitar que en su rostro se mostrara el dolor que cada una de las palabras de la chica le causaba.

- Le imploro no haga eso por favor, yo le prometo que esto jamás sucederá de nuevo, le juro que sabré mantener la distancia, pero no me pida que me aleje de usted, por favor. - Los ojos del joven se humedecieron.

Ella seguía callada sin decir nada, con la misma actitud.

- ¿Quiere que de verdad le demuestres que estoy avergonzado? ¿Quiere ver que son sinceras cada una de mis palabras? Entonces le pediré perdón de rodillas si es necesario, pero favor Candy no me pidas que me aleje.

La chica miraba sorprendida al hombre como se inclinaba delante de ella.

- ¡Por Dios, Sr. Lambert! No haga eso, esta usted completamente loco.

Él le tomo la mano y se la llevo al pecho.

- ¡Si! Eso creo, estoy totalmente loco desde el día que la conocí, no me importa si tengo que ocultar todo esto que siento, pero por favor no me aleje de usted. - Suplicaba él.

Ella se quedo inmóvil mirando el rostro del francés. Después de unos momentos libero con esfuerzo su mano y le dio la espalda.

- ¡Candy, por favor! - Grito el chico. - En ese momento George intervino y lo detuvo.

- Sr. Lambert creo que será mejor que se marche. - En su acostumbrado tono.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! - Seguía el chico.

La rubia se detuvo y sin volverse para verlo le dijo:

- Lo siento Sr. Lambert, que pase buenas noches. - Acto seguido entro a la casa dejando al hombre desolado.

Después de unos minutos Gerard subió a su auto y se marcho.

Candy entro y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama, rompiendo en llanto.

Angela que aun se encontraba despierta observo toda la escena y se lamento por el sufrimiento de la joven.

Candy lloraba desconsolada en su recamara, su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa de los sollozos.

- Terry lo siento, lo siento tanto… yo… yo no se… no se que sucedió, lo siento amor, no quise… no quise ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - La joven hundía el rostro entre las sabanas para evitar que sus gritos se escucharan.

Una hora después George toco la puerta de la chica, estaba preocupado por la actitud de la joven.

- Srta. Candy ¿Se encuentra bien? - Pregunto el hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

La chica se levanto rápidamente, secándose las lagrimas y arreglándose un poco, se encamino para abrir la puerta.

- George, si estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza y deseo descansar. - Respondió ella con la puerta entre abierta.

- Entiendo perfectamente Srta. Candy si desea hago llamar a Angela para que la ayude en lo que necesite. - Menciono observando a la chica con cuidado.

- No por favor George, todo está bien, no molestes a Angela. - Respondió Candy como un ruego.

- Como usted desee, que tengas buenas noches y descanse Srta. - Dijo el hombre dando la vuelta para alejarse.

- ¡George esperar por favor! - Le dijo Candy saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? - Pregunto él.

- Si, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Usted dirá. - Hablo el hombre observando preocupado a la chica.

- Por favor, no le menciones a nadie lo ocurrido esta noche con el Sr. Lambert, fue una situación muy bochornosa y no quiero que se preste para malos entendidos.

- No se preocupe Srta. Candice yo no he visto nada, pero debo mencionarle que tal vez el Sr. Albert pregunte.

- Lo se, lo se, pero no le digas nada, ni siquiera a él, si te llega a comentar algo, le dices que yo hablare con él mañana por favor.

- Como usted diga Srta. Que descanse. - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches George y muchas gracias por todo. - Dijo ella tratando en vano de sonreír.

El hombre afirmo en silencio y se retiro dejando a la rubia parada frente a la puerta de su habitación.

La fiesta en la casa de los Leagan marchaba en total normalidad, la música, las risas, los buenos comentarios, no cesaban haciendo sentir a Sarah Leagan la mujer mas satisfecha del mundo, la dama se hinchaba de orgullo al recibir las felicitaciones de parte de las personas mas distinguidas e influyentes de Chicago, hasta la misma Emilia Elroy la había felicitado por su buen gusto.

Mientras en su habitación Neil Leagan caminaba de un lugar a otro, llenaba su vaso y en segundos bebía el contenido del mismo, el calor le quemaba la garganta, sin embargo el dolor en su pecho parecía inmune a los efectos de este. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas borrar la imagen de Candy y el francés besándose pero era imposible, esta colmaban su mente una y otra vez, golpeándolo sin compasión, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin siquiera notarlas.

En ese momento un golpe en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar de manera violenta, se levanto y grito:

- ¡Déjeme en paz no quiero hablar con nadie! - Volviéndose a la ventana.

- Neil soy yo, Elisa. - Hablo la voz al otro lado.

- ¡Elisa! ¡Elisa! - Respondió él, dándose vuelta de nuevo para caminar a la puerta, el licor empezaba a hacer estragos en él, se tambaleo un poco al caminar. Abriendo la puerta se encontró con el rostro de su hermana.

- ¡Elisa, hermanita! - Le dijo abrazando a la joven. - Ella lo recibió algo sorprendida, no pensaba encontrar a Neil en ese estado.

- Neil ¿Qué te sucede? - Pregunto preocupada.

- ¡Nada, no me pasa absolutamente nada! ¡Estoy perfectamente Elisa! ¿No lo ves? - Menciono el chico en tono irónico mientras daba una vuelta.

- Claro si tu lo dices, solo vine a despedirme. - La joven lo observaba con sumo cuidado, ella sabia muy bien el motivo de que su hermano estuviera en ese estado, la estúpida huérfana.

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto? - Pregunto él visiblemente alarmado.

- Si… ya es hora. - Respondió ella bajando la mirada.

Él se acerco de nuevo y abrazándola le dijo:

- Elisa, hermanita, hermanita… eres una mujer maravillosa, eres hermosa, mírame, mírame por favor. - Le dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

- Neil por favor… - Menciono ella con voz apenas audible.

- Elisa es cierto, no dejes nunca, que alguien te diga lo contrario, se muy bien que no eres una santa pero eres mi hermana, yo te adoro ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Si… si lo se Neil. - Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

- Entonces no te preocupes por nada, vas a ser feliz si quieres, yo voy a estar contigo siempre, si tenemos que encargarnos del viejo para librarte de él cuenta conmigo, yo no soy bueno, nunca lo he sido y no lo voy a ser, me quería engañar a mi mismo, pensando que podía cambiar es mentira, es solo una mentira. - Esta vez quien lloraba era él.

- No digas eso Neil, tu eres perfecto tal cual eres, no necesitas de la aprobación de nadie, eres el hombre que cualquier mujer desea, y yo también estaré contigo siempre. - La chica abrazo fuertemente al joven que ahora lloraba abiertamente sin poder controlarse más.

Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que una de las mucamas llego hasta ellos y se aclaro la garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

- Disculpe Srta. Elisa, su madre me envió para decirle que es hora de partir.

La chica se separo de su hermano un poco, limpio con sus manos las lágrimas de él, el joven hizo lo mismo con ella, ambos dejaron ver una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

- Te quiero mucho Neil, cuídate por favor. - Le dijo la joven soltándolo.

- Yo también Elisa, yo también te quiero hermanita, ya sabes yo estoy aquí. - Le respondió, se quedo parado frente a su puerta mientras veía como su hermana se alejaba y sintió una gran pena.

CONTINUARA...


	11. Capitulo 10 El tiempo no cura nada

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**El tiempo no cura nada, sólo nos enseña a vivir con el dolor.**_

Elisa bajo las escaleras, todo el mundo la miraba con sonrisas en sus rostros, todo el mundo compartía la "Felicidad de la novia" sus conocidos llegaban hasta ella para desearle lo mejor; éxito, dicha, esperanza, hijos. Ella asentía en silencio dedicando sonrisas, sonrisas mecánica, sin una sola señal de verdadera felicidad. Fingía, delante de todos fingía, esa seria su vida de ahora en adelante, aparentar ante todos que era una mujer feliz, una mujer enamorada de un hombre que solo le producía repulsión.

La madre se despidió de ella con un abrazo y con lagrimas en los ojos, la chica no pronuncio palabra. El Sr. Leagan también llego hasta ella y dándole un abrazo le dijo:

- Elisa, te quiero mucho, eres mi niña y siempre lo serás, no me odies por hacer lo que creo mejor para ti, ya el tiempo nos dará la razón a tu madre y a mí, te quiero mucho. - Estas palabras apenas fueron escuchadas por ella, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, todo el mundo pensó que solo se sentía triste de dejar a la familia y ese acto se sumo al espectáculo, jamás se imaginaron que la chica en realidad se estaba desgarrando por dentro.

- ¿Vamos amor? - Le dijo Frank extendiéndole la mano. - La chica se volvió para ver de nuevo a su padre, este solo asintió en silencio, ella bajo la mirada y acepto la mano del hombre.

De esta forma la familia Wells se despedía de todos para dar inicio a una nueva vida.

Los invitados comenzaron a marcharse después de despedirse de los padres de la novia y reiterar sus felicitaciones a ambos y desear todo lo mejor para la nueva pareja. Los Andley no fueron la excepción.

- Sarah, no te imaginas lo orgullosa que me siento de Elisa, no se podía esperar menos de ella, siempre fue una chica cabal, educada, toda una dama de esas que ya quedan pocas, el Sr. Wells es un hombre verdaderamente afortunado se llevo un gran tesoro. - Mencionaba Emilia Elroy ya en la puerta de la casa.

- Me alegra muchísimo contar con su aprobación Tía abuela y tiene razón mi hija es una mujer maravillosa, he tenido la mejor de las suertes, ojala y usted logre encaminar a Candice, ella es una chica muy difícil Tía. - Comentaba la mujer con aire casual pero sabiendo el verdadero alcance de cada una de sus palabras.

- Lo se Sarah, pero confió en mi buen criterio para manejar las cosas, ya veras que dentro de poco todo será distinto, el Sr. Lambert se encuentra bastante interesado en ella y se que con paciencia y cuidado va a terminar por ganarse su confianza, no te extrañe que antes de que termine el año estemos preparando la fiesta de compromiso de Candice. - Menciono la mujer que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y sabia cual era la intensión de Sarah Leagan.

- No tengo la menor duda de ello Tía, muchas gracias por compartir un momentos tan importante para nosotros.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, somos familia y debemos estar unidas. - Con estas palabras las dos mujeres se despidieron, Albert esperaba a la mujer en la puerta, él y Sarah Leagan solo se trataban por mero protocolo.

Neil desde su habitación pudo ver como los Cronwell y los Andley abandonaban la casa, ni Candy ni Lambert se encontraban con ellos, se quedo unos minutos esperando a que estos salieran, ¿Tal vez se habían quedado hablando con mi padre? Seguro era eso. - Pensó el joven mientras se servía otro trago.

Poco a poco la casa fue quedando vacía, hasta que el ultimo auto se marcho, no vio por ningún lado al francés ¿Se había ido con Candy antes? No… no eso era imposible.

- ¡Eso es imposible! - Grito el joven lanzando el vaso contra la pared haciéndolo añicos, regreso al balcón, pero no había señas de nadie, un sirviente que salió para recoger algunas cosas, nada mas.

Neil se volvió una furia, comenzó a lanzar cosas, destrozo los jarrones de su cuarto en menos de diez minutos, sentía que le faltaba el aire, se detuvo a punto de caer al piso, se quito el chaleco y lo lanzo, hizo lo mismo con su camisa quedando solo con el pantalón, caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, las imágenes de la rubia con el francés llegan una y otra vez, él sacudía la cabeza en un intento por sacarlas de su mente pero era inútil.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué? - Gritaba el joven totalmente fuera de control. Lanzando ahora la lámpara de noche, las sabanas de su cama, arrojando por los aires las almohadas.

Algunas de la mucamas subieron corriendo para ver que le sucedía, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a tocar la puerta y se sobre saltaban cada vez que escuchaban algún estruendo en la habitación. El joven jamás había dado señales de violencia pero hoy estaba como loco.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a buscar a la Sra. Ella seguro podrá controlarlo. - Le menciono una a la otra, esta solo afirmo en silencio y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Las dos mujeres corriendo escaleras abajo para buscar a la dueña de la casa.

- Sra. Sarah, disculpe que la moleste. - Dijo la chica ya frente a la mujer.

- Dime, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llegas en ese estado? - Pregunto la mujer algo molesta, ella se encontraba tan feliz y estas dos ineptas llegan a distraerla.

- Es… es el joven Neil Sra. - Pudo al fin esbozar la chica.

- ¿Neil? ¿Qué ocurre con él? - Pregunto Sarah colocándose de pie.

- No lo se Sra. Esta como loco, esta gritando y lanzando cosas dentro de su habitación. - Respondió la chica con la mirada baja.

El Sr. Leagan que se encontraba sentado cerca se puso de pie. Le dijo a su esposa.

- Sera mejor que vaya a ver que le sucede.

Esta se interpuso en su camino y le dijo:

- No por favor, tú estás muy cansado déjame ir a mí, seguro son tonterías.

- Está bien, estaré en la habitación. - Con estas palabras el hombre salió y dejo a su mujer junto a las dos chicas.

- Ya se pueden retirar yo me encargo de mi hijo. - Menciono la mujer en tono imperante.

Las dos chicas salieron en silencio y con la vista en el piso. La mujer se encamino a la habitación de Neil.

Ya sabia yo que no todo podía ser perfecto, pero me vas a escuchar Neil Leagan, hasta hoy tienes esa estúpida obsesión con la huérfana, hasta hoy. - Pensaba la mujer mientras subía las escaleras.

El cuerpo del muchacho estaba completamente cubierto de sudor, sus ojos se encontraban dilatados y rojos, sus manos temblaban, caminaba como un animal salvaje dentro de una jaula, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. La imagen del beso entre Candy y Gerard había sido remplazada por visiones de este tomándola entre sus brazos, desvistiéndola, acariciando el cuerpo de la rubia, besándola, adueñándose de su piel, de sus labios, de su cuello. Escuchaba la voz de la chica decirle que la hiciera suya.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Miserable francés, mal nacido! ¡Ella no es tuya! ¡No puedes tocarla! - Ahora tomaba directamente de la botella y seguía en su lucha contra todas las cosas rompibles de su habitación.

- ¡Ella es mía, mía! ¡No puede ser de nadie más! ¡Es mía! - Neil gritaba con tanta fuerza que su garganta parecía desgarrarse.

La mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta e intento abrirla pero esta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

- ¡Neil, ábreme la puerta ahora mismo! - Ordeno la mujer.- El joven ignoro la petición de su madre. - ¡Neil Leagan te estoy dando una orden, abre la puerta!

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! - Le gritaba el joven desde el otro lado.

- ¡Pues a mi me vas a tener que escuchar! ¡Abre esa puerta enseguida! - Ella no iba a permitir que él la tratara así por culpa de esa mujer.

Neil se acerco hasta la puerta tropezando con las cosas destrozadas que se encontraban en el suelo y tambaleándose a causa de la borrachera. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y miro fijamente a la mujer.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto sorda madre? Dije que no quería ver a nadie, déjame en paz. - El joven parecía un completo demente, sus ojos se encontraban rojos, llenos de lágrimas, sin camisa, su rostro completamente transfigurado.

- ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? - Pregunto ella con cautela, nunca había visto a Neil en semejante estado.

- ¡No me sucede nada! ¡Solo déjame tranquilo, déjame sólo! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie! - Él joven se exasperaba de nuevo.

- ¡Es por ella! ¿Es por esa recogida? - Pregunto la mujer ya irritada por la actitud de su hijo.

Neil bajo la vista y no le respondió.

- De verdad me das vergüenza Neil, tu aquí llorando por ella, haciéndote daño hijo, mientras ella esta muy feliz junto a Gerard Lambert. ¿Sabias que se van a casar? La misma Tía abuela me lo dijo esta noche.

El joven levanto la mirada sin poder creer lo que su madre le decía, no podía pronunciar palabra.

- Neil, hijo ella no te merece, ¡Por Dios! No lo puedes entender ¿Cómo fue que caíste en sus garras? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser ese hombre educado e independiente para volverte el monigote de esa mujer? Neil tu…

- ¡Déjame en paz madre! ¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea! - Con estas palabras el chico lanzo la puerta dejando a su madre petrificada, Sarah jamás pensó que vería sus hijos tratarla de esa manera.

Sin saber que mas hacer se retiro a su habitación, entro en ella en completo silencio.

- ¿Hablaste con Neil? - Pregunto la voz de su marido. - ella se sobre salto, lo creía dormido.

- Si, no hay nada de que preocuparse. - Le respondió ella mientras comenzaba a quitarse las joyas, frente al tocador dándole la espalda, para que no viera las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Yo no diría lo mismo. - Puntualizo él.

- Todo esta bien, ya se le pasara. - Agrego ella.

- Se trata de Candy ¿Verdad? - Pregunto el hombre sorprendiendo a la mujer.

Ella se quedo en silencio continuando con lo que la ocupaba.

- Sarah, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede en esta casa, se muy bien que Neil sigue con ese capricho con Candy, ahora de lo que no estoy muy seguro es que realmente sea un capricho.

- ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que es un capricho, ya se le pasara, Neil no puede estar enamorado de esa mujer. - Dijo ella volviéndose para mirar a su marido.

- ¿No? ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? - Pregunto el hombre mirando a la mujer por encima de los anteojos.

- Que Neil es demasiado valioso para esa mujer, él tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la estupidez del asunto y todo esto pasara. - Hablo la mujer en tono seguro.

- Lamento discrepar de tu opinión Sarah, he visto a mi hijo y Neil no es el mismo chico egoísta y malcriado de tiempo atrás, él ha madurado y esta realmente enamorado de Candy, nada mas tienes que observar como mira a la chica, como ha luchado cada día por ser diferente por ser una mejor persona. - Mencionaba el hombre en tono calmado desde su lecho.

- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué vayamos de nuevo hasta la casa de los Andley y expongamos a nuestro hijo a otra humillación? - Le dijo la mujer evidentemente molesta ante el comentario de su marido.

- No he dicho eso, solo que deberías tratar de comprenderlo en lugar de llenarlo de cizaña en contra de la chica, que sea él quien decida si ella le conviene o no, que sea el quien termine por comprender que Candy nunca aceptara ser su esposa.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, tu no conoces a Neil mejor que yo, yo se lo que le conviene o lo que no y esa mujer no le conviene, no voy a permitir que mi hijo vaya por ahí dando lastima y rogándole a una huérfana que lo quiera. - La voz de la mujer no podía ocultar la rabia.

- Creo que tienes ideas muy equivocas de lo que es mejor para nuestros hijos Sarah, lamento decirte que tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano, nada mas mira el estado en el cual esta Neil en estos momentos.

- ¿Quieres decir que yo soy la culpable? - Pregunto la mujer sin poder creer las palabras de su esposo.

- No lo se, no es a mi a quien le atañe responder esa pregunta, mejor hazlo tu, piensa si en verdad vale la pena lo que has hecho con Neil. - En ese momento el hombre se levanto, se coloco la bata y camino hasta la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Pregunto la mujer atónita antes los reclamos de él.

- Abajo, se me quito el sueño. - Con estas palabras el hombre salió dejando a la mujer mirándose en el espejo. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Qué le sucedía a su esposo? ¿Por qué la trataba de esa forma? ¿Por qué le reclamaba cuidar de sus hijos? - La mujer se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Neil se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su habitación, un dolor que nunca antes había sentido se centraba en medio de su pecho impidiéndole dejar de llorar, su llanto era amargo, de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia, de celos, de tristeza.

- Candy no lo hagas por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo, yo te amo, no me dejes, no me hundas en este abismo, ya no soporto verte en brazos de otro, yo puedo ser él que tu necesitas, yo puedo darte todo lo que sueñas, yo puedo cambiar por ti, te necesito Candy, te necesito a mi lado, no quiero perderte, no otra vez, no me rechaces de nuevo amor, déjame mostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, déjame ser el hombre que te rescate de donde te dejo el ingles, ese francés solo te hará sufrir, te lastimara al igual que todos los demás.

Neil miraba la luna a través de la ventana, sus ojos no dejaban de brotar las lagrimas, el dolor en su pecho no disminuía, quería tener el valor de salir de allí y buscarla y pedirle que lo perdonara, que le diera una oportunidad, que él la ama como jamás pensó que llegaría amar a alguien, que ella era todo… todo.

* * *

La chica se encontraba de espaldas mirando a través de la ventana, la noche era oscura, ya era pasada la medianoche, una ligera brisa fría entro a la habitación cuando ella abrió la puerta que daba a uno de los balcones y salió, el aroma a rosas era exquisito, se llevo las manos al cabello y luego al rostro, quedándose quieta por unos minutos.

De pronto un escalofrío la recorrió entera, cuando sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura, Wells había llegado hasta ella abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en el hombro.

La joven cerró los ojos y reprimió un suspiro.

- Elisa amor, no deberías estar acá afuera la noche esta fría. - Le dijo el hombre besando ahora el cuello de la joven.

De nuevo otro escalofrío, esta vez acompañado por un sensación desagradable en el estomago.

Él sonrió ante la reacción de la chica, pensando que ella disfrutaba de sus besos. La volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? - Le pregunto tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

Elisa solo bajo la mirada.

- No tiene nada de que temer Elisa, yo te amo… nunca te haría daño… tu eres lo mas valioso de mi vida, jamás haría nada que te dañara amor, jamás. - Con esta palabras el hombre bajo y atrayendo a la chica a él, le dio un suave beso, solo un roce de labios, esta era la segunda vez que la besaba, la primera fue cuando el sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer.

Elisa trataba con todas sus fuerzas de permanecer allí y no salir corriendo, de no empujar al hombre y gritarle a la cara lo despreciable que era para ella. Pudo sentir como él alejo una de las manos de su rostro y la coloco en su espalda, como la boca de él intentaba con suaves movimientos abrirse paso dentro de la suya, sin poder evitarlo la chica lo dejo que ganara terreno, todo su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió la lengua de él dentro de su boca. Él tenia los ojos cerrados, ella no podía hacer nada, solo estaba inmóvil, como una estatua, pero en su interior se desataba un tempestad, como deseaba que en ese momento la tierra de abriera en dos y se la llevara, como deseaba morir en ese instante.

Él se alejo un poco de ella para darle respiro, la joven lo miraba a los ojos, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, Frank en cambio se encontraba totalmente extasiado por la cercanía de la chica, la tomo de la mano y se encamino con ella hasta su lecho, frente a este le dijo:

- Yo te deseo y te amo Elisa, quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, quiero llenar tu vida de felicidad, quiero compartir contigo todos esos placeres que hacen de la vida del ser humano algo maravilloso mi amor. - Se movió para colocarse de nuevo detrás de la chica.

Elisa seguía callada. Él coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros y suavemente las deslizo por sus brazos, al tiempo que le daba delicados besos en la base del cuello y hundía su rostro entre los hermosos bucles rojos de la chica, aspirando el delicioso perfume de esta.

Elisa no pudo resistir más y se aparto del hombre.

- Frank… yo… yo tengo miedo… yo…

El hombre la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

- No tienes nada que temer Elisa, no digas nada, solo déjate llevar, solo déjame enseñarte cuanto te amo. - Él la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama.

Segundos después él se acostaba a su lado, ella fue consiente de su peso sobre, su cuerpo el cual se puso rígido, las manos de él comenzaron a bajar por su cintura, su cadera, sus muslo, podía sentir como la seda resbalaba al contacto, de pronto las manos de Wells comenzaron a subir la tela de su dormilona, ella sentía como viajaban ahora libremente por sus piernas.

Minutos después el hombre estaba encima de ella colocando parte de su peso, se sentía oprimida, dentro de una cárcel de la cual no podía escapar, la respiración comenzó a faltarsl, era presa del pánico, respiro profundamente varias veces para tratar de calmarse, no funciono del todo. Frank le susurraba palabras al oído que ella no podía entender, tenia miedo… tenia mucho miedo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando este le coloco las manos sobre las rodillas para acostarse en medio de ella.

El corazón de Elisa se acelero y en su pecho se instalo una sensación de angustia que apenas la dejaba respirar, un calor horrible se apodero de su cara, tenia las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, el hombre la beso de nuevo en los labios, seguía susurrando palabras sin sentido para Elisa.

En solo un segundo todo su mundo se vino abajo, él había entrado en ella, haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado desgarrador, creyó morirse de dolor. Frank se detuvo y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto.

- ¿Estas bien, amor? - Su tono era preocupado y al mismo tiempo lleno de ternura.

La chica afirmo en silencio pensando, eres un bruto, animal, te odio… te odio. Se quedo quieta asimilando la embestida del hombre.

Él le daba suaves besos en los labios, en los ojos, las mejillas, la frente, el cuello. Después de unos minutos comenzó a moverse de nuevo, la chica noto una presión que la desgarraba por dentro, ella no estaba preparada para esto, ella no quería, no lo deseaba. Volvió el rostro a un lado y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta llegar a la almohada. Pudo sentir un último golpe dentro de ella y luego el temblor del hombre, su respiración acelerada que poco a poco volvía a su ritmo normal, se coloco a su lado acariciándole el cabello, el rostro, sus brazos al tiempo que esparcía besos en los mismos lugares. Ella se acomodo un poco y se quedo sin moverse, dejando que el llanto saliera sin hacer ruido.

Por fin él se quedo dormido, Elisa se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo y se metió al baño, abrió la ducha y se coloco debajo del agua fría, con una esponja comenzó a frotarse, cada vez con mas rudeza, quería borrar de su cuerpo las caricias de ese hombre, quería arrancarse la piel, ya sin fuerza se dejo, caer apoyando su boca en las rodillas, sujetaba con fuerzas sus piernas, sentada de esta forma apenas podía moverse, se encontraba totalmente perdida, cerro los ojos, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por alejar lo que acababa de suceder de su memoria, lloraba sin poder detenerse.

* * *

El sol había llegado iluminando cada rincón de la inmensa mansión Andley, Candy se levanto y camino hasta la ventana observando el hermoso jardín que parecía darle los buenos días, la chica no se encontraba de buen humor ese día, los recuerdos de la noche anterior todavía la inquietaban, se sentía molesta con Gerard Lambert, con ella misma, con todo a su alrededor; últimamente se desconocía, su humor siempre alegre estaba siendo desplazado por una contaste irritación, muchas veces sentía perder la paciencia con facilidad, se enojaba o lloraba sin tener un motivo aparente para hacerlo, eso la frustraba enormemente pues ella nunca había actuado así antes, su carácter estaba cambiando haciéndola sentirse extraña.

Camino hasta el baño para comenzar con su acostumbrada rutina, era domingo y tenia el día libre en el hospital, en otro situación esto seria genial, podría compartir el día hablando con Albert, leyendo algún libro, paseando por el jardín, pero el solo pensar que tendría que explicarle a Albert lo ocurrido la noche anterior la perturbaba aun más.

Cuando bajo las escaleras sus ojos se toparon con un ramo de rosas enorme, tres veces el tamaño de aquel que recibiera de parte del Sr. Lambert. Sintió un extraño vacio en su estomago, algo dentro de ella le decía que ese presente era del francés. Lo miro distraída he intento seguir de largo cuando una voz la detuvo.

- Buenos días Candy, no pensé que te levantarías tan temprano. - Albert bajaba las escaleras con aire despreocupado.

La chica se giro para verlo y dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Albert, la sorprendida soy yo, ayer llegaron bastante tarde, ni siquiera sentí llegar el auto. ¿Cómo termino todo? - Pregunto ella tratando de parecer casual.

- Si, la Tía abuela insistió en permanecer hasta que los novios dejaran la casa, decía que era nuestro deber acompañar a Elisa y los Leagan, gracias a Dios Archie y Annie también se quedaron, no tenia fuerzas para bailar con otra chica de Chicago, es mas creo que no volveré a bailar en la vida. - Dijo el joven caminando hasta su hermana.

La chica intento suprimir una sonrisa sin mucho éxito y le paso la mano por los sedosos cabellos del joven.

- ¡Pobre! Imagino la tortura que debió ser, vamos a desayunar y me cuentas todo, hoy seré tu psicóloga. - Agrego poniéndose seria pero con un claro tono de burla en sus palabras. Tomo el brazo del chico para caminar con él hasta la terraza donde acostumbraban desayunar.

Los ojos del chico se toparon con el enorme arreglo de flores y se detuvo en seco.

- Candy espera un momento. - Dijo soltándola y caminando hasta el presente.

La chica percibió de inmediato que Albert había notado la presencia del ramo y su cuerpo se tenso.

- Es para ti. - Dijo él con el sobre entre los dedos.

La chica se encogió de hombros y le hizo seña para que caminaran. Él se quedo parado allí y le extendió la tarjeta.

- ¿No quieres saber quien lo envió? - Pregunto un poco extrañado ante la actitud de la chica.

- Eso puede esperar, ahora tengo mucha hambre ayer no cene. -Respondió la chica al momento que se encaminaba a la salida. Albert se quedo mirándola en silencio y después la siguió.

El desayuno se desarrollaba en completa normalidad, Albert le hizo algunos comentarios sobre la fiesta, sobre la insistencia de la Tía abuela por presentarles a todas las chicas de buena familia de Chicago, detallando las cualidades de cada una y por supuesto exponiendo la de él.

- Lo único que le hizo falta fue colocarme una etiqueta. -Menciono el joven provocando una carcajada en la chica.

Después de un momento de silencio la chica junto valor y mirando a otro lado le dijo:

- Albert, supongo que… que deseas saber que ocurrió ayer entre el Sr. Lambert y yo ¿Verdad?

- Solo si tu quieres contarme, no estas en obligación de hacerlo si no quieres. - Respondió él con tono calmado.

- Si… si quiero, Albert tú más que mi amigo eres mi hermano, entre nosotros siempre ha existido esta complicidad que nos ha unido durante tantos años y si no hablo con alguien me voy a volver loca. - Dijo la chica mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio.

Él tomo la mano de la chica y sonriéndole le dijo:

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, a ver cambiamos de papel y yo seré el psicólogo.

Candy lo miro con una sonrisa, él tenía el poder de alegrarla con solo unas palabras. - Ella respiro profundamente luego soltó el aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Ayer… ayer… ¡El Sr. Lambert es un idiota! yo estoy tratando de brindarle una amistad pero él se empeña en algo imposible, ya no se como decirle las cosas sin lastimarlo, me siento atada de manos, él no es una mala persona, he llegado a tomarle aprecio, pero no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos, no puedo… no puedo. - La chica bajo la mirada y se quedo en silencio.

- No puedes amarlo. - Dijo Albert completando la frase de la chica.

Candy seguía con la mirada en sus manos y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

- De verdad no quiero lastimarlo, pero tampoco quiero engañarlo o hacer que crezcan en él esperanzas, todo esto es tan difícil Albert.

- Candy no tienes porque sentirte obligada a nada, yo se muy bien que es difícil ignorar lo que sucede a tu alrededor, pero Gerard terminara por comprender, si él de verdad te quiere aceptara lo que tu decidas. - Le dijo el chico.

- Eso pensaba yo hasta ayer, pensaba que él aceptaría la amistad que le brinde, que eso le bastaría… me equivoque.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunto Albert realmente intrigado.

- Él… él… me beso. Cuando las palabras salieron al fin Candy sintió como si se hubiese quietado un peso de encima.

Albert levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa, él estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del joven, pero no pensó que este se arriesgaría de esa forma. Creo que mis consejos están fallando, no la presiones te dije Gerard, hiciste todo lo contrario hay que ver que eres idiota como dice Candy. - Pensaba el muchacho cuando la rubia llamo su atención de nuevo.

- Por eso mi actitud de anoche, él no tenia ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo, fue desleal de su parte, me decepciono, se aprovecho de la confianza que le di. - Candy estaba realmente molesta con el chico.

- Te comprendo y debo decir que tienes toda la razón, fue estúpido por parte de Gerard, estas en todo tu derecho de negarte a verlo y de hablar con él. - Le dijo Albert colocándose del lado de su hermana.

- Sin embargo, me dio mucha lastimas ayer, me pidió muchas veces perdón, intento ponerse de rodillas… Albert tu sabes que odio lastimar a las personas y menos a aquellas que estimo, pero él se lo merece… la verdad no se si estoy siendo cruel, insensible; pero no puedo perdonarle lo que hizo. - Dijo de forma tajante la chica.

- Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte en eso Candy, solo tú puedes decidir que hacer con lo sucedido, yo estaré aquí siempre apoyándote. - Respondió el joven.

- Es que… me da lastima el Sr. Lambert, pero al mismo tiempo recuerdo lo atrevido que fue y creo que lo que he hecho no es nada comparado con lo que se merece.

- Tu nunca has sido de las personas que guardan rencor Candy, no te preocupes deja pasar unos días, piensas las cosas con mas calma y tomas una dedición, tu viaje a Nueva York es en unos días ¿No es verdad? - Menciono el joven en tono casual.

- Si en un par de días viajo. - Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

- Perfecto, tienes todo ese tiempo para pensar que hacer con el Sr. Lambert por lo pronto trata de no preocuparte, él sabrá comprender tu situación y de seguro no te presionara. - Dijo el joven al tiempo que pensaba, de eso me encargare yo y espero que esta vez si siga mis consejos.

- Tienes toda la razón, me encanta poder contar contigo Albert siempre me ayudas a aclarar mis ideas. - Dijo la chica extendiéndola la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la del rubio y dedicarle una sonrisa, él la recibió de la misma forma.

Después de eso, terminaron de desayunar, Albert se fue hasta el estudio a revisar algunas cosas pendientes y Candy a su habitación, antes de subir las escaleras la joven fue interceptada por Angela.

- Buenos días Srta. - Le dijo la mujer, ambas habían acordado ese trato cuando estuviesen a la vista de los demás.

- Buenos días Angela. - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Se levanto muy temprano hoy, cuando subí a su habitación ya no estaba.

- Si, quería desayunar con Albert y hablar un rato con él. -Menciono la chica en tono casual.

- ¿Ya viste el ramo de rosas que te llego temprano? - Le pregunto la mujer en voz baja y en toque más cómplice. Señalando el hermoso arreglo.

- Si ya lo vi, esta hermoso. - Respondió la chica, su actitud sorprendió a Angela, se veía más emoción en un búho.

- ¿Y? no te emocionas, es bellísimo Candy, mucho mas grande que el ultimo que recibiste, las rosas son realmente hermosas. -Dijo la mujer visiblemente mas emocionada que la chica.

- ¿Te gusta? - Le pregunto Candy después de un rato de observar el obsequio.

- Si ¿A quien no? - Le respondió esta con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada.

- Prefecto es tuyo, yo no lo quiero. - Dijo la mujer sacando solo la tarjeta que había llegado con él y caminando para marcharse.

- Espera, Candy espera un momento, no puedes hacer eso. - La mujer caminaba detrás de la chica sin lograr que esta se detuviera.

- Claro que puedo, es mío, puedo hacer con él lo que quiera y deseo que tú lo tengas.

- Sabes bien que la Sra. Elroy no vera con agrado que hagas algo así. – Angela se encontraba totalmente desconcertada por la actitud de la rubia.

- Ella no tiene porque enterarse, puedes hacer algo, divídelo y lo compartes con las demás chicas, así pasara mas desapercibido. -La voz de Candy dejaba ver que hablaba en serio.

- Eso es una locura. - Decía la mujer moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

- No, no lo es, es mi decisión y nada mas, si la Tía se llega a enterar yo correré con las consecuencias, ahora por favor haz lo que te digo, ella aun no baja y si no lo ves es mucho mejor. - La chica continúo su camino dejando a la mujer parada en medio de la escalera sin saber que hacer.

Ya en su habitación arrojo el sobre que traía en sus manos en el tocador. Camino observando a su alrededor, buscando algo, de pronto sus ojos se toparon con el libro que hacia una noches encontró en la biblioteca, era de Albert de eso no cabía duda, pues no relacionaba al autor con la Tía abuela ni con ningún otro habitante de la casa. Tomo asiento en un sillón cerca de la ventana, miro el libro con detenimiento.

- Edgar Allan Poe, Obras completas. Tomo I. - Mencionó la chica en voz alta. Ya había escuchado hablar de él, un autor de carácter sombrío, cuya especialidad era el terror, alguien en el hospital había mencionado una vez que el hombre era un ser perverso e inmoral y sus relatos se basan en los sentimientos mas oscuros que pueda tener el hombre. La chica seguía observando el libro sin lograr decidirse a leerlo o no, después de unos minutos su curiosidad gano la batalla, estaba mas interesada en conocer los gustos literarios de Albert que en saber si era cierta la propaganda, y de ser cierta ¿Qué hacia Albert con un libro así?

Con lo primero que se topo la joven fue con "El cuervo" un poema, comenzó a leerlo con especial interés.

**_"Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche,_**  
**_mientras débil y cansado, en tristes reflexiones embebido,… _**

**_Escrutando hondo en aquella negrura_**  
**_permanecí largo rato, atónito, temeroso,_**  
**_dudando, soñando sueños que ningún mortal_**  
**_se haya atrevido jamás a soñar._**

**_Mas en el silencio insondable la quietud callaba,_**  
**_y la única palabra ahí proferida_**  
**_era el balbuceo de un nombre: "¿Leonora?"_**  
**_Lo pronuncié en un susurro, y el eco_**  
**_lo devolvió en un murmullo: "¡Leonora!"_**  
**_Apenas esto fue, y nada más. …_**

**_Y entonces yo me dije, apenas murmurando:_**  
**_"Otros amigos se han ido antes;_**  
**_mañana él también me dejará,_**  
**_como me abandonaron mis esperanzas."_**  
**_Y entonces dijo el pájaro: "Nunca más."_**

Candy no entendía porque de repente una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla, ella no se sentía triste, no se sentía sola, no podía decir que se identificaba con el personaje, pero algo, existía algo en estas letras que la hizo derramar esa única lagrima. Paso la mano por su mejilla para secar el rastro, miro al jardín iluminado por la intensa luz del sol de verano, ya era casi medio día.

- Nunca más. - Dejo salir de sus labios la palabra que el cuervo repetía una y otra vez y comprendió de golpe lo que le había ocurrido. Que irónico, será que no habrá un momento del día en que no piense en ti y sienta esta culpa que me cala hasta los huesos. Pensaba la chica cerrando el libro y acostándose en su cama con la mirada fija en un punto imaginario dejando volar sus pensamientos.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Adelante. - Dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.

- Permiso, Srta. Candice ya todo esta solucionado, se hizo tal cual usted quería. - Dijo Angela en tono serio entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Por qué me hablas así? Estamos solas Angela. - Le dijo la chica haciéndole un ademan para que se acercara.

- Pues como hace un momento hizo valer su autoridad con tanta seguridad al igual que la Sra. Elroy pensé que ya no éramos amigas. - Menciono la joven en un tono de pesar, pero en sus ojos se veía una chispa de picardía.

- Ah si, pues estas totalmente equivocada, es mas te iba a llamar para que ultimáramos los detalles del viaje a Nueva York, es en dos días. - Dijo Candy con tono casual.

- ¡Candy! Es verdad lo había olvidado por completo, yo no nunca he estado en Nueva York, de seguro es hermoso, lleno de vida, de arte, de todas esa cosas modernas de las grandes ciudades. - La emociono de la chica lleno por completo la habitación.

- Lamento decirte que este viaje es de trabajo Angela, yo estaré ocupada casi todos los días y no podremos salir a pasear, tal vez unas horas pero no es nada seguro. La chica observaba por la ventana.

- No te preocupes Candy, la sola idea de viajar a esa ciudad es maravillosa, nunca he viajado en tren en un trayecto tan largo, ¡Nunca he salido del estado! Esto es realmente maravilloso.

La rubia se volvió para mirarla y le dedico una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo ella no sentía emoción alguna ante este viaje, Nueva York no era precisamente el lugar de sus sueños, era más el lugar de sus pesadillas, pero debía ir, tenia algunos asuntos que debía resolver y eso haría.

Cuando Neil se despertó el sol se encontraba en lo alto, todo el cuerpo le dolía, abrió los ojos y la luz que entraba por la ventana le hirió los ojos, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, esta parecía estar a punto de estallar, intento colocarse de pie pero un mareo se lo impidió, después de eso unas horribles nauseas lo hicieron levantarse como pudo y correr al baño.

Su cuerpo se arqueaba una y otra vez a causa del vomito, cuando por fin paro, se dejo caer de nuevo en el piso, sus manos temblaban y un sudor frío cubrió su frente, se quedo tendido durante un rato con los ojos cerrados. Cuando al fin logro ponerse de pie lo recibió su reflejo en el espejo, se veía fatal, totalmente desencajado, su cabello hecho una maraña, sus ojos vidriosos y rojos, debajo de estos una ojeras bastante marcadas, solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del traje que había utilizado la noche anterior, abrió el grifo, metió las manos bajo el agua fría y se lavo la cara, el efecto de esta era maravilloso, se sentía tan mal que dudo poder mantenerse en pie, camino hasta su cama sin fijarse mucho en el desastre que reinaba en la habitación y se tumbo en ella tal cual estaba.

La tarde en la casa de los Andley paso sin novedad, Albert en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro, la Tía abuela en su habitación, pues se sentía cansada de la fiesta de ayer, Candy y Angela en la habitación de la chica preparando el equipaje para el viaje.

Ya entrada la noche, la joven salía del baño vestida con su camisón de dormir, camino hasta su tocador mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, miro su reflejo en el espejo, igual, no había cambiado nada en ella, al menos no desde los últimos diez meses; su vista fue captada por el sobre que había llegado junto al ramo esta mañana.

Se levanto y camino hasta su cama, cepillaba su cabello de forma distraída, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior, la actitud del Sr. Lambert, después la forma como este insistía en hablar con ella. - Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, dejo el cepillo a un lado acomodo las cobijas y se metió debajo de ellas, no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando se levanto de nuevo, camino hasta el tocador y tomo el sobre.

- Perfecto veamos que es todo eso que tiene que alegar a su favor Sr. Lambert. - Dijo la chica caminando de nuevo a su cama y abriendo el sobre, comenzó a leer.

**_Srta. Candice,_**

**_Querida Candy, no se imagina lo apenado que me siento con usted por mi actitud de ayer noche, no pienso en estas líneas justificar mi acción, sé muy bien que fue desleal de mi parte aprovecharme de la confianza que usted me brindo, sin embargo déjeme explicarle los motivos que me llevaron a ello._**

**_Desde el día que la vi quede prendado de usted, de su belleza, de su dulzura, su ímpetu ante la vida, todo en usted sencillamente me fascina, creo que no es un secreto para nadie que mas que su amistad anhelo su corazón._**

**_Mas sin embargo estoy claro en que usted no puede ofrecerme más de lo que me ha dado hasta el día de hoy, y créame lo valoro muchísimo, le asegure y me prometí a mi mismo dejar que el tiempo decidiera por ambos, eso lo hice con la razón, pero mi corazón esta empeñado en revelarse, mi corazón no entiende de esperas, ni de limites, él solo desea entregar todo lo que tiene guardado para usted._**

**_Si tan solo me dejara decirle en una palabra todo lo que siento, no solo mis labios le profesarían todo esto, también lo harían mis ojos, mis manos, todo en mi ser se desbordaría de emoción._**

**_Ayer sentí que usted era el cielo, que toda mi vida solo he esperado por usted, que mis labios necesitaban besarla, sé que estuvo mal, pero no pude controlarme, no era yo quien actuaba, era mi corazón._**

**_Candy como quisiera hacerle entender que mis ojos solo desean mirarla a usted, que mis manos, mi sonrisa, mi vida entera le pertenece, que mi corazón solo quiere enamorarse de usted, solo quiere entregarse a usted._**

**_Si usted decide alejarse de mi, respetare su decisión y no la molestare mas, no deseo que la imagen que tiene de mi se vuelva mas desagradable de lo que ya es, tampoco quiero exponer a mi corazón a otro rechazo, al fin y al cabo uno no escoge de quien se enamora._**

**_Le pido perdón por mi conducta, por no saber controlar mis impulsos; no puedo pedirle perdón por mis sentimientos porque ellos son verdaderos y no me avergüenzo de amarla._**

**_Gerard A. Lambert._**

La chica se dejo caer sobre las almohadas, sus sentimientos ahora se podían bien comparar con un huracán, sentía ganas de llorar, rabia, tristeza, remordimientos, dolor. No pudo evitarlo más y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos rodando hasta las almohadas.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Disculparle semejante atrevimiento, perdonarle que haya borrado de mis labios el beso de Terry, ¡Eso nunca! No puedo olvidarme de todo esto y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, lo siento mucho Sr. Lambert, pero mantengo mi posición. - Con esta resolución la chica dejo en la mesa de noche la carta e intento dormir de nuevo.

El sol salía cuando se anuncio la llegada a Nueva York, la comitiva del hospital descendió del tren y fueron recibidos por personal del Lenox Hill, después de cumplir con el protocolo, subieron a varios autos que los llevarían hasta el Hotel Deauville, las chicas miraban todo con ojos maravillados, los autos avanzaban por las calles libre de trafico pues aun era temprano, Candy observaba de forma distraída de pronto su vista fue captada por un lugar conocido, era el conjunto residencial donde vivía Eleonor Baker, la chica fijo sus ojos en las casa hasta que las perdió de vista, ella tenia anotada la dirección y el numero telefónico en cuanto tuviese un rato libre iría a visitarla.

Minutos después llegaban al hotel, la rubia agradeció el hecho de estar a solo unas cuadras del lugar donde vivía la madre de Terry. Cuando entraron al hotel la cara de Scarlet, Angela y Sophie parecía la de los niños del Hogar de Ponny cuando la Hermana Maria y la Srta. Ponny los llevaban de paseo, Candy no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante los hermosos recuerdos, hacia tanto que no los visitaba.

- Candy este hotel es tan lindo, me encanta. - Le dijo Scarlet con una sonrisa iluminando su mirada.

- Si es muy lindo, se ve tan cálido, tiene una hermosa vista también. - Menciono la chica acercándose a uno de los ventanales del lobby.

- Srtas. Aquí están sus llaves, suban a descansar del viaje, iremos al hospital después del almuerzo. - Les dijo el Director entregándoles un par de llaves a las mujeres y regresando a la conversación con sus colegas.

Candy había solicitado la ayuda del Dr. Nathan para lograr que Angela viajara con ellos, la chica se ofreció a cubrir los gastos del hotel de todas las enfermeras y el pasaje de ella y de Angela, motivo por el cual el director accedió gustoso, la ayuda con el hospedaje era significativa.

La primera en entrar a la habitación fue Angela, la rubia había organizado todo para tener una habitación triple a petición de Scarlet que no quería compartir cuarto con Sophie. La emoción de las chicas no se hizo esperar, parecían unas niñas de cinco años, observando a través de la ventana, dejándose caer sobre las camas.

Angela comenzó a deshacer las maletas acomodando la ropa de Candy en el guardarropa, también ayudo a Scarlet con el suyo, durante el viaje ambas chicas habían entablado conversación y ya casi era como si se conocieran de siempre. Después de un momento Angela se acerco hasta la joven que miraba distraída por la ventana, aprovechando que Scarlet se encontraba dándose una ducha.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Candy? - Pregunto sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- Si, claro Angela, solo estoy un poco cansada del viaje. -Respondió esta dedicándole una sonrisa.

Angela que ya había llegado a conocerla sabía que estaba tratando de disimular, pensó que era mejor hacer como si le creyera y también le sonrió.

- Tienes razón, en cuanto Scarlet salga, te preparo el baño, busco algo para que te coloques y duermas un rato.

- Angela no estamos en la mansión Andley, dudo que aquí tengamos una bañera. - Dijo Candy sonriendo verdaderamente ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Tienes razón, que idiota soy. - Dijo la mujer ante el comentario de la chica y soltando una carcajada, la rubia hizo lo mismo.

- Compartan el chiste no sean malas. - Dijo la enfermera saliendo del baño con una sonrisa.

- No te lo diere o te burlaras de mí. - Dijo Angela caminando hasta la maleta y sacando unas botellas de esencias. - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ellas ahora? - Pregunto con un gesto cómico en su cara que hizo que las dos jóvenes soltaran otra carcajada.

- Candy que maravilloso verte sonreír así, estabas tan rara desde que salimos de Chicago, ¡Estamos en Nueva York, amiga! ¡Alegraaate! - Decía la chica mientras le tomaba las manos a la rubia y daba vueltas con ella, Candy no podía evitar el entusiasmo de Scarlet y aunque ella en el fondo no estaba para nada feliz de estar allí, no le arruinaría el viaje a sus amigas.

* * *

Elisa se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación, el sol destellaba sacando hermosos matices de azul al océano, las gaviotas volaban creando un espectáculo que la chica pocas veces había visto en su vida, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente concentrándose en los sonidos, el oleaje, las gaviotas, el viento contra su rostro.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono cuando sintió unas manos que rodeaban su cintura y un susurro en su oído.

- ¿Soñando? - Le pregunto Frank, al tiempo que le daba un beso en el cuello.

No, ya hasta de eso me olvide viejo imbécil, tu y mis padres se encargaron de ello, - pensaba la chica mientras se separaba un poco del hombre para darse la vuelta.

- No, bueno la verdad es que extraño un poco a mi familia Frank. - Le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no los llamas? Estoy seguro que tu madre estará feliz de oírte. - Le dijo el depositando un suave beso en los labios de la chica.

- No, mejor no, debo empezar a acostumbrarme a estar lejos de ellos, cuando volvamos a Chicago viviremos en nuestra casa, es mejor que vaya haciéndome a la idea que ahora mi familia eres tu. - La chica sabía muy bien como manejar las cartas y poner al viejo a sus pies.

- Me parece perfecto, pero no quiero que estés triste, recuerda que prometí hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo y esa es una promesa que pienso cumplir Sra. Wells. - Dijo el hombre haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Elisa le dedico una sonrisa tímida, aunque por dentro le provocaba lanzarlo por el balcón.

CONTINUARA...


	12. Capitulo 10 segunda parte

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Segunda parte.**_

En el hospital todo se desarrollaba como lo dictaba el programa de las conferencias, antes de hacer la presentación de Nathan, se hablo de los inicios del hospital en 1857, de los avances, los doctores que trabajaban arduamente en innovar en sus diferentes áreas; el lugar estaba abarrotado de médicos, enfermeras, periodistas, publico general y las autoridades de la ciudad.

El director del Hospital Lenox Hill hizo la presentación de nuestro equipo de trabajo haciendo especial énfasis en Nathan.

- Tengo especial agrado en presentarle a uno de los doctores jóvenes mas destacados en su campo, sobrino del famoso Joseph Lister, conocido por la introducción de la antisepsia quirúrgica con ácido carbólico, realizando estudios posteriores que nos dieron grandes avances en la plaza de la quirúrgica, el Dr. Nathan Smith, quien con tesón y profesionalismo ha logra llevar la labor de su tío, y desarrollar sus habilidades en otro campo no menos importante como lo es la Terapia física.

Nathan inicio de inmediato su charla, presentando mediante fotografías a varios pacientes de Europa y mas recientemente de Chicago, en terapias y los avances en los mismo después de cumplir con estas.

El resto del personal de Chicago se encontraba a un lado de la tarima ya que esta parte no requería de nuestra presencia, nosotras estábamos para ayudar en la parte practica que se daría el día de mañana, pero debías estar al pendiente de algunas solitud de Nathan.

- ¿Candy? - Escucho la chica a su espalda y volteo reconociendo de inmediato la voz que la llamaba.

- Sra. Eleonor. ¡Que sorpresa verla aquí! ¿Cómo esta? - Le dijo la chica sin poder disimular su asombro.

- Bien ¿Tu como has estado? - Le dijo la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo a la joven.

- Bien, bien… pensaba llamar en cuanto llegue para decirle que ya me encontraba en la ciudad pero era muy temprano y después no tuve oportunidad salimos directamente para acá. -Dijo Candy sintiéndose apenada ante la dama, no quería que pensara que había llegado y se estaba escondiendo.

- No te preocupes Candy, supuse que estarías muy ocupada y decidir venir a verte, me entere por el periódico de la llegada de la comitiva y las conferencias, interesante la labor del Dr. Smith. -Menciono la mujer tratando de aligerar la tensión que sentía la chica.

- Si, si realmente lo es, todos los avances de los que habla son reales yo estoy en su equipo de trabajo y el visto verdaderos milagros. - Respondió la rubia con mejor semblante.

Desde una esquina cercana todas las enfermeras incluyendo además a Angela miraban con marcado interés a las rubias, a los pocos minutos todas fueron consiente de quien era la mujer que hablaba tan cariñosamente con Candy.

- ¿Ella es Eleonor Baker? - Pregunto Scarlet incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían.

- Así parece, no debería extrañarnos, Candice es una mujer de la alta sociedad, es lógico que tenga amigos famosos. - Respondió Sophie tratando de disimular su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo inyectando una dosis de su acostumbrada ironía.

Todas las mujeres volvieron a posar sus miradas en las damas, Angela miro con eufemismo a Sophie deseando golpearla por cizañera. Vieron con asombro como la famosa actriz tomaba de la mano a Candy y le dedicaba sonrisas llenas de ternura, parecían mas madre e hija que simple conocidas.

- Candy me alegra muchísimo verte de nuevo y verte bien, haciendo lo que te gusta, entregada de nuevo a tu vida, no te imaginas lo que eso me reconforta hija, creo que las cosas han cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, para bien. - Decía la mujer tomándole la mano a la chica y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- A mi también me alegra verla con mejor semblante Sra. Eleonor, según me entere por la prensa están preparando una obra para la próxima temporada ¿Es cierto? - Pregunto la joven dedicándole una mirada llena de cariño a la mujer.

- Si, así es, Robert y muchos de los actores de Stanford me han pedido participar, desde que leí el guion me encanto la pieza y he reunido el valor para subir a un escenario de nuevo, creo que si logro hacer la primera presentación sin ningún inconveniente, trabajare toda la temporada, eso es algo que aprendí de ti Candy. - Dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a la chica.

- ¿De mi? - Pregunto esta mirando el rostro de la actriz.

- Claro, cuando me contaste en una de tus cartas que había comenzado a trabajar entendí que estabas tratando de retomar tu vida y me alegre mucho, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, pensé en lo bien que se te escuchaba cuando hablábamos por teléfono y no lo dude un instante.

- No se imagina cuanto me emociona escuchar esas palabras, saber que aunque a distancia pude ayudarla. - Le respondió la chica sonrojándose un poco.

- No es la primera vez que lo haces hija, ya en otro ocasión me ayudaste y esa no tendré nunca como pagártela, tienes el don de dar esperanza a todas las personas a tu alrededor, nunca tendré como pagarte lo que hiciste con Terry. - La mujer se veía sinceramente emocionada.

La chica se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir y después de un minuto le dijo:

- No tiene nada que agradecer, él también hizo mucho por mí, ayudo a mi corazón a sanar, me libero de la prisión en la que me encontraba. - La mirada de Candy se nublo por un momento, pero luego le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a la dama.

* * *

Albert observaba entre divertido y preocupado la actitud de su amigo. Gerard caminaba de un lugar a otro, su semblante alegre de ocasiones anteriores no le vislumbra, en lugar de ello el joven se notaba angustiado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se frotaba las manos.

- Creo que deberías tomar asiento y tratar de calmarte. - Le sugirió el rubio.

- Es que fui un completo imbécil Albert, tú me aconsejaste esperar, darle tiempo, paciencia, mucha paciencia… y yo hice todo lo contrario, fui un estúpido, ella ahora me odia y no puedo culparla por ello. - Le decía el chico con verdadero pesar.

- Ya no puedes hacer nada Gerard, no hay vuelta atrás, ahora solo te queda esperar a que Candy decida, si te sirve de consuelo ella, no es de las personas que guarda rencor, no digas que te odia eso es absurdo. - Le dijo Albert en su habitual tono.

- Tú lo dices porque no la viste esa noche, ella… ella me miraba con rabia, como si me odiara, le pedí perdón varias veces y seguía sin inmutarse, le escribí disculpándome con ella y no he recibido una respuesta de su parte, hasta intente colocarme de rodillas y me dejo allí sin siquiera volverse a mirarme. - El joven seguía en la misma actitud caminando de un lugar a otro.

- Estaba dolida Gerard, tú la defraudaste, ella te había brindado su amistad, su confianza y tú le fallaste, sabes que cuando algo así sucede no es fácil. - Le dijo Albert haciéndole un ademan para que tomara asiento.

- Pero yo… yo la amo, en verdad la amo, solo deseo hacerle ver que mis sentimientos son sinceros, que me de la oportunidad de demostrarle cuan importante es para mi, sé que falle, pero estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para reparar el daño, no quiero dejar las cosas así, no de esta manera. - Mirando al rubio a los ojos.

No cabía duda de que el joven hablaba en serio, Albert sintió un poco de lastima pues bien sabia que el camino para el corazón de Candy era difícil y que este ya estaba ocupado por alguien con quien era imposible rivalizar.

- No quisiera desanimarte Gerard, pero debo ser sincero contigo, has logrado ganarte mi aprecio en este tiempo, sé que lo que sientes por Candy es honesto… - Albert se interrumpió pensando que tal vez no seria una buena idea comentarle al joven el motivo por el cual la chica lo rechazaba.

- ¿Pero? Vamos Albert por favor, ya bastante tengo con que tu hermana me haga sufrir para que tu también me angusties. -Demando.

- Candy… Candy no esta enamorada de ti. - Le dijo Albert tratando de salir por la tangente.

- Acabas de revelarme que la tierra es redonda ¡Por Dios, Albert! estoy desesperado no ciego, eso lo se perfectamente, es evidente para cualquiera, como es obvio que yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella y que a ella no parece importarle. - Menciono el joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza y relajando su postura en el sillón.

- No juzgues de esa manera a Candy, ella no es una desalmada, es consiente de tus sentimientos hacia ella y no quiere hacerte daño, es solo que ahora no esta preparada, tiene miedo… aun necesita tiempo. - Dijo el joven mirando a través de la ventana.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que o a que? - Pregunto intrigado Gerard.

- No la presiones Gerard, dale tiempo, te puedo asegurar que todo puede cambiar, solo no la apures, deja que ella sea quien se acerque de nuevo, todo pasara… eso es lo que mas deseamos todos a su alrededor, que todo pase. - Albert se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y hablaba sin poner mucho cuidado en sus palabras, a su mente llegaron imágenes de la chica durante los últimos meses y se sintió extrañamente preocupado.

Gerard noto el cambio en la actitud de su amigo y entendió de inmediato que había algo mas, algo importante.

- Albert la última vez que hablamos en tu casa, mencionaste que no había sido el único que se sentía contrariado por la actitud de Candy, ¿A que te referías cuando lo mencionaste? - Se aventuro a preguntar el joven.

Albert fue tomado por sorpresa por el chico y titubeo antes de responder. - Gerard noto esto y pregunto de nuevo.

- Existe alguien mas ¿Es eso verdad? - Lo primero fue una afirmación y lo segundo solo buscaba confirmar.

- Existía. - Respondió Albert al fin sin poder evitar más esa respuesta.

El rostro del chico fue presa de inmediato de la sorpresa, algo en el fondo de su pecho ya se lo había advertido, mas él se negaba a creerlo, tan ciego estaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con existía? - Pregunto al fin cuando logro encontrar su voz.

- Murió hace casi un año, él y Candy se conocían de jóvenes, casi niños, estudiaron juntos en Londres, ella aun no se recupera de lo sucedido, esta situación ha sido muy difícil para toda la familia pero en especial para Candy. - La voz del joven reflejaba también su tristeza.

Gerard por su parte se encontraba en shock, por su mente jamás paso una historia así, varias veces imagino que tal vez la joven había sufrido algún desengaño, que nunca se había enamorado, pero jamás que había perdido a… a su novio.

Albert se percato que el joven estaba en silencio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Como veras es un tema bastante complicado y difícil de asimilar, por eso nunca me había atrevido a mencionarte nada, no es algo que me concierna a mí sino a Candy, te pido por favor no le digas nada al respecto. - Hablo Albert sacando al joven de sus cavilaciones.

- No te preocupes Albert nunca le diré nada, puedes estar totalmente tranquilo, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de algo así, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, te agradezco de verdad que me lo hayas contado.

Después de un rato Gerard se despidió de Albert pues este debía asistir a una reunión en la tarde y él debía regresar a la oficina. Era evidente que la noticia había turbado al joven.

* * *

El acto por fin termino, después de responder algunas preguntas a los reporteros Nathan quedo libre, camino hasta donde se encontraban las enfermeras, notando de inmediato la ausencia de Candy.

- Hemos terminado la jornada del día de hoy Srtas. Existe mucha expectativa entre los asistentes eso es bueno. - Dijo el chico dirigiéndose con una sonrisa al grupo de Chicago.

- Es una noticia excelente Dr. Smith. - Respondió Scarlet con marcado entusiasmo.

En ese momento se acerco a ellos Candy acompañada por la actriz.

- Estuvo maravillosa la conferencia Nathan, escuche muchos comentarios a favor de tu teoría. - Menciono la rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa al joven.

- Es un trabajo de equipo Candy, el logro es de todos. - Agrego el joven.

- Disculpen olvide presentarle a una amiga, Eleonor Baker. - Dijo la chica señalando a la dama quien se encontraba a su lado.

- Nathan Smith, es una placer conocerla Sra. Baker. - Dijo el Dr. Tomando la mano de la mujer para depositarle un beso como buen ingles que era.

Así uno a uno, se fueron presentando. Las mujeres algo nerviosas y sin poder ocultar su emoción.

- Encantada de conocerlos a todos. Candy me ha hablado de su labor y me parece maravillosa, su trabajo es extraordinario Dr. Smith. - Menciono la mujer en tono amable.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Baker. - Respondió el joven ante el cumplido.

- He venido a ver a Candy, ya que hacia mucho no lo hacia, y he quedado gratamente sorprendida de tan hermoso trabajo, quisiera que vinieran a una cena esta noche en mi casa, si no tienen otro compromiso, será algo sencillo. - Expreso la mujer con una de esas sonrisas que la hacia lucir tan hermosa.

- Seria un verdadero placer Sra. Baker. - Dijo el hombre evidentemente cautivado por la belleza de la dama.

- Por supuesto, es un honor. - Logro esbozar Scarlet sin salir aun de su asombro.

- Perfecto, les parece bien a las siete, se que mañana les tocara una ardua jordana y querrán descasar. - Agrego la actriz.

- Si, claro muchas gracias por la invitación. - Respondieron al unisonó.

Candy camino con ella hasta la salida para despedirse.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación de esta noche Sra. Eleonor, es muy amable de su parte. - Menciono la joven ya en la puerta.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Candy lo hago con gusto, me agrada tu compañía hija, mientras podamos compartir es maravilloso no crees. - La mujer miraba a la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, yo también me siento muy bien junto a usted, desde que la conocí le tome cariño, es tan especial.

- Por favor, somos amigas… me gustaría que me llamaras Eleonor, deja lo de señora para las candilejas y los periodistas. -Dijo sonriendo.

La chica le respondió de igual forma, con estas palabras y un abrazo se despidieron.

Eran las 7:10 pm cuando llegaron a la casa de Eleonor Baker ubicada en unos de los conjuntos residenciales más exclusivos de Manhattan. El caballero portaba un sencillo pero elegante traje de sastre, las chicas con hermosos vestidos casuales y al mismo tiempo con cierto aire formal ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba así. La dueña de la casa los esperaba en el salón que funcionaba de recibo, junto a ella estaban Robert Hathaway, su esposa, Karen Claise y otros actores de la compañía Stanford. Eleonor camino hasta Candy saludándola con un abrazo, para luego extenderle la mano a sus compañeros.

- Buenas noches Sra. Baker, disculpe la demora, es que no estamos acostumbrados al trafico de Nueva York. - Dijo el joven saludando a la mujer.

- No se preocupe Dr. Smith, es muy común entre nosotros, claro olvidaba usted es ingles… esto para ustedes es vital. - Respondió la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa al joven.

La mujer camino junto al equipo de Chicago y los presento, todos los recibieron con sonrisa. Las damas se encontraban visiblemente nerviosas, nunca antes habían estado en reuniones de este tipo, claro excluyendo a Candy que de seguro estaba acostumbrada pues se le veía muy tranquila.

- Candy y yo ya nos conocemos Eleonor. - Menciono Karen cuando la actriz termino su presentación. La chica se acerco hasta la joven y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo has estado Candy? - Pregunto.

- Bien Karen, bastante ocupada ¿Tu como te encuentras? - Hablo la rubia.

- Bien, también bastante ocupada entre ensayos y mas ensayos. - Respondió la mujer en tono amable y con algo de humor al hablar de trabajo.

La velada transcurría de forma agradable, los actores colocaron temas de conversación acordes a todos, para que los galenos no se sintieran excluidos, estos por su parte hacían lo mismo y Nathan trato de explicar de la forma mas sencilla en que consistía su teoría en el campo de la rehabilitación física, las actrices quedaron sorprendidas al saber que el chico además de ser doctor titulado también había estudiado psicología.

- Parece usted un hombre muy joven Dr. Smith ¿Qué edad tiene? - Pregunto Karen sin poder evitarlo.

- 25 años Srta. Claise, pero mi edad no debe asombrarla, crecí en una familia de médicos, científicos; casi todos en mi familia le han dedicado su vida a la medicina, bien podría decir que me desenvuelvo en el medio desde niño y cuando entre a la universidad, obtuve mi titulo sin muchos contratiempos. La psicología es algo totalmente diferente pero no por ello menos importante. - Respondió el hombre con elocuencia.

La audiencia se encontraba completamente cautivada por la personalidad del joven, sin embargo a la novel actriz, no solo la cautivaba su personalidad, sino también sus hermosos ojos azules y esa maravillosa sonrisa que dejaba ver pocas veces.

Candy se levanto aprovechando que estos se encontraban sumidos en la conversación y camino hasta la sala, con pasos lentos llego hasta la chimenea encontrando frente a ella las fotos de Terry que viera la primera vez que visito la casa de la Sra. Baker.

- Deberías tener una. - Menciono una voz de tras de ella haciendo que la joven se sobre saltara.

La joven no dijo nada, miro a la mujer y le dedico una sonrisa, volviendo la mirada a las fotografías.

- Lo digo en serio, creo que tengo varias repetidas, Richard envió varias hace unos meses que ya tenia, tal vez pensó que no las conservaba o que nunca las había enviado. - Dijo la mujer acercándose hasta la joven y tomando una en particular.

- ¿Cómo esta el Duque Grandchester? - Pregunto la joven.

- Bien, ocupado como siempre, buscando desesperadamente llegar a un acuerdo y acabar con toda esta loca y estúpida guerra hija, según me conto trabajan horas y horas sin descanso, sabes también se alegro mucho cuando le mencione que estaba trabajando de nuevo. - Menciono la mujer con la mirada aun en las fotos.

- Ojala y todos sus esfuerzos obtengan resultandos satisfactorios pronto, ya se han perdido muchas vidas por la ambición de unos pocos. - Dijo la chica tomando la foto de Terry cuando estaba en el San Pablo.

- De seguro esa es tu favorita, fue así como lo conociste y cuando más tiempo compartiste con él, de verdad creo que deberías tenerla Candy.

- No se si pueda aceptarla Sra. Eleonor, son sus recuerdos. - Dijo la chica dejándola en el mismo lugar.

- Ya te dije que tengo mas, quiero que la conserves Candy, como un regalo de mi parte. - La mujer tomo la foto y se la extendió a la chica, era evidente que no recibiría un no como respuesta.

- Gracias. - Logro esbozar la chica.

- No tienes nada que agradecer hija, no te imaginas como lamento no poder entregarte algo mas valioso, algo que ayude a alejar esa melancolía de tus ojos. - Dijo la mujer caminando y sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Candy se sorprendió al verse descubierta y bajo la mirada, tanto se le notaba, era tan evidente el dolor que su pecho guardaba y que no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco desde que se instalo allí.

- No tienes porque sentirte mal Candy, el dolor es así, nunca nos abandona, permanece en nosotros día tras día, solo nos queda aprender a vivir con él. - La mujer hizo un ademan para que la chica tomada asiento junto a ella.

- Pensé que Susana estaría aquí cuando vi a sus compañeros de teatro. - Dijo Candy minutos después.

- La invite, pero antes ya sabia que no vendría, te hubiese dicho que ella vendría para que no te tomara por sorpresa, pero estaba segura que no asistiría esta noche, ya no sale de su casa, se niega rotundamente a regresar a las terapias, no quiere ver a nadie, yo la he visitado algunas veces, pero no he logrado hacer nada por ella, parece querer auto castigarse por lo sucedido, dice que todo fue su culpa, cosa totalmente absurda. - Menciono la mujer en tono tranquilo, pero Candy sentía que algo más la preocupaba.

Totalmente absurdo pensó la chica, en esta historia hay una sola culpable y soy yo, decidiendo el destino de los demás como si fuera Dios.

- Mañana será un día muy difícil, pues toda la atención se centrara en las prácticas y ese es el objetivo por el cual las enfermeras acompañamos al Dr. Smith, en el programa que nos dieron hay dos tardes libres, en cuanto las tenga iré a verla. - Expreso Candy con voz decidida.

- No será una tarea fácil Candy, es muy probable que se niegue a verte, en algunas ocasiones lo ha hecho hasta conmigo, alegando que se encuentra indispuesta. - Menciono Eleonor, ahora no ocultaba su angustia.

- Conmigo no será así, yo hablare con ella, Susana no se negara y si lo hace entrare a verla con o sin su permiso. - Declaro la joven con firmeza.

- Ojala y puedas convencerla hija, no sabes cuanta pena me da su madre, la pobre trata con todas sus fuerzas de animarla y termina ella tan deprimida como Susana, no existe nada mas triste en la vida que ver a un hijo destruirse de esa manera. -Menciono la actriz con evidente tristeza.

La reunión termino ya pasadas las once, el grupo de Chicago se despidió, al día siguiente tenia una jordana que requería de toda su concentración, por lo cual ameritaban descansar, extendieron una invitación a los presentes en caso de que alguno estuviese interesado. Candy se despidió de Karen en la misma forma en la cual se habían saludado, la actriz hizo lo mismo con el Dr. Smith quien la tenía completamente encantada. La anfitriona los acompaños hasta la salida agradeciendo su compañía y despidiéndose de Candy con un abrazo, los vio partir.

Cuando llegaron al hotel subieron de inmediato cada uno a sus habitaciones, Angela y Scarlet no cabían en si de la felicidad, la rubia entro al baño alegando que se encontraba algo cansada y quería ducharse. Al entrar vio su reflejo en el espejo, igual, siempre igual, se desvistió con movimientos lentos y entro a la ducha, dejando que el agua la cubriera por completo el cuerpo, pero sin hacer nada con su tristeza.

Cuando salió las dos chicas aun hablaban con emoción de la velada, ella comenzó a cepillarse el cabello sin mucho interés, después de un rato, Angela y Scarlet se quedaron dormidas, ella aprovecho esto para buscar dentro de su bolso y sacar la foto de Terry, la tomo y abrazándola se acostó para tratar de dormir.

Los días en Nueva York pasaban volando ya llevaban tres días en la cuidad, las practicas eran un éxito, varias instituciones de beneficencia se acercaron hasta el hospital para brindar su ayuda, en la compra de equipos, suministros y convocando a voluntarios y estudiantes de los últimos semestres para entrenarse en el método del Dr. Smith y poder aplicarlo a cabalidad.

Esa tarde el equipo estaría libre, ya habían hecho planes para visitar los principales atractivos turísticos de la ciudad, Candy por su parte tenia otro plan que distanciaba mucho del viajero de sus amigas.

- ¡Candy, no puedes quedarte aquí! - Mencionaba Scarlet desilusionada ante la actitud de su compañera.

- Me siento algo mal Scarlet, creo que el cambio de temperatura me ha afectado, de verdad no se preocupen por mi vayan ustedes, yo estaré bien. - Decía la chica sentada al borde de su cama.

- Eso no es justo, tu eres la única que conocer Nueva York, de seguro nos perderemos, ¡Ya se! le voy a pedir al Dr. Smith que te administre algún medicamento y te pondrás bien de inmediato. -La morena salió de inmediato de la habitación, la rubia intento detenerla pero le fue imposible.

- ¡Scarlet, espera! - Era tarde ya había desaparecido.

Angela la observaba con mucho cuidado.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que me quede? - Preguntaba algo precavida, no sabia por que pero sentía que Candy ocultaba algo.

- Claro que no Angela, no hace falta, yo estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco, es todo. Se lo entusiasmada que están con este paseo no quiero arruinarlo. - Se apresuro a responder la chica.

En ese momento Scarlet volvía con el Dr. Smith.

- Me dijo Scarlet que te sentía mal Candy ¿Es cierto? - Pregunto el hombre observando a la rubia.

- No es nada importante, solo necesito descansar, les prometo que mañana las acompañare cuando este mas relajada. - Mencionaba Candy, tratando por todo los medios de convencerlos.

El medico se acerco hasta ella y no observando nada inusual, camino hasta su maletín que había traído por petición de su compañera de equipo y saco un frasco con pastillas, camino hasta la rubia y extendiéndoselo le dijo:

- Toma Candy, esto te ayudara a dormir mucho mejor, son naturales, yo las he utilizado en varias ocasiones. - Miraba a la chica para infundirle confianza.

- Gracias Nathan, ahora por favor vayan, yo estaré bien solo necesito dormir un poco, en cambio a ustedes se les hace tarde tienen mucho que conocer. - Dijo la chica caminando hasta ellos y casi obligándolos a salir.

Treinta minutos después Candy se encontraba en el lobby del hotel esperando el servicio de taxi que había solicitado.

- Srta. Andley acaba de llegar su auto. - Menciono el hombre en la recepción. La chica le agradeció con una sonrisa y camino para subir al automóvil.

La dirección se ubicaba a solo unas cuadras del hotel, era un conjunto residencial parecido al de Eleonor, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse extraña al llamar a la dama de esa forma, ella se lo había pedido expresamente, sin embargo la chica no terminaba por acostumbrarse, cuando al fin el auto se detuvo la joven sentía que un vacio se había instalado en su estomago. Pago al chofer y bajo con lentitud. Ya frente a la casa unos nervios enormes de apoderaron de ella, se frotaba las manos mientras observaba la hermosa fachada de la misma.

La madre de Terry se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella se negó, señalando que tal vez Susana podía sentirse incomoda, al fin y al cabo, ella fue la prometida de Terry y Eleonor su suegra, no era prudente, no por ahora. La chica se armo de valor y toco la puerta.

- Buenas tardes. - Dijo la anciana que le abrió.

- Buenas tardes, yo… yo quisiera ver a la Srta. Marlowe por favor. - La rubia lanzo la frase sin pausas, sin lo pensaba mucho jamás lo haría.

- La Srta. Marlowe en estos momentos no puede atender a nadie. - Menciono la mujer en tono amable.

En eso una voz desde el interior de la casa la hizo volverse.

- ¿Quién es Margot? - Pregunto una voz de mujer.

- Una Srta. Que desea hablar con su hija Sra. - Respondió la mujer.

- Hazla pasar. - Menciono.

Cuando la chica entro, la dama se encontraba sentada observando unos puntos de bordado que tenia en las manos. Levanto la vista, no pudo evitar que su sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro.

- Sra. Marlowe, un placer volver a verla. - Dijo la joven extendiendo la mano a la mujer.

- Candice Andley. - Menciono la mujer sin recuperarse aun de la sorpresa, después de unos segundos reacciono y recibió la mano de la chica.

- Tome asiento por favor ¿Desea tomar algo? - Pregunto la dama tratando de recobrar su compostura.

- No, estoy bien gracias, imagino que se estará preguntando ¿Qué hago aquí? Hablo la rubia, tratando de parecer lo mas casual posible, ocultando su nerviosismo.

- La verdad si, me sorprende mucho su visita, Srta. Andley. - Dijo la mujer mirando a la chica.

- Estoy en la ciudad por un asunto de trabajo, desde hace varios días y quise pasar a ver como estaba Susana, ha pasado tanto tiempo. - Candy trataba de mantener su voz serena pero le era muy difícil.

- Susana… esta bien, un poco deprimida aun, pero… esta bien. - La voz de la dama se entrecortaba, era obvio que mentía.

- Me gustaría verla, saludar. - Pidió Candy, aunque ya conocía de ante mano que la mujer se negaría.

- No se si la pueda atender, ha estado indispuesta en los últimos días. - Dijo la mujer esquivando la mirada de la joven.

- Con mas razón, yo soy enfermera titulada Sra. Marlowe, si Susana se ha sentido mal puedo ayudarla. - Menciono Candy consiente que no seria fácil convencer a la mujer.

- No es necesario Srta. Andley, no es algo de cuidado, además ya el medico la vio.

La chica se levanto y la mujer dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro pensando que la joven se marcharía. En ese momento Candy se volvió para mirarla diciéndole:

- Sra. Marlowe, se muy bien que Susana no esta bien, se que desde la muerte de Terry ha estado recluida en esta casa, negándose a las terapias y a recibir visitas, yo no quiero molestarla, ni perturbarla, solo deseo hablar con ella, tal vez la pueda comprenderla mejor de lo que todos piensan, ya una vez la ayude, por favor permítame hacerlo ahora. - La chica terminaba estas palabras casi como una suplica.

La mujer bajo la mirada, recordando la ocasión en que su hija se intento quitar la vida y Candice la había ayudado, ella le debía mucho a esa chica, pero no estaba segura de dejarla ver a Susana, su hija no era ni la sombra de la chica de antes, ella estaba tan desesperada.

- Por favor, Sra. Marlowe, le prometo que si ella se niega a verme no insistiré. - Hablo de nuevo la rubia.

- No servirá de nada, todo es inútil. - Al fin dejo salir la mujer, al tiempo que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Candy camino de nuevo hacia ella recordando las palabras de Eleonor y sintió una profunda pena, sin pensarlo tomo las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, esta se sobre salto por el gesto pero no las retiro.

- Déjeme intentarlo. - Dijo la chica viéndola a los ojos.

Después de un minuto en silencio, la mujer se puso de pie y mirando a Candy se dijo:

- Acompáñeme por favor. - Mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

La chica la siguió, sus piernas parecían de gelatina, pero ella se obligo a seguir adelante a estas alturas no desistiría, sentía miedo, no a la reacción de Susana al verla, sino a verse a ella misma en la figura de la joven.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Capitulo 11 El verdadero dolor

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**El verdadero dolor es el que se sufre sin testigos**_

Cuando Candy entro a la habitación pudo ver a Susana sentada en su silla de ruedas, observando a través de la ventana. Si en épocas pasadas la joven había parecido frágil, ahora… ahora era solo una sombra, un fantasma, su piel blanca era casi traslucida, su cabello caía en descuido sobre sus hombros y espalda, se encontraba extremadamente delgada, la chica cerró los ojos y no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas escapara de ellos.

La mujer observaba con mucho cuidado a la joven, tratando de entender cada gesto de esta, solo descubrió un gran pesar en ella, el dolor es un sentimiento que se reconocer a distancia si se llega a convivir con él a diario. Luego poso los ojos en su hija quien se encontraba totalmente absorta de su entorno, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Candice.

- Susana hija, Susy. - Mencionaba la dama acercándose a esta y tomándole las manos, para hacerla reaccionar. - Hija, tienes una visita.

La chica sin siquiera moverse le dijo a su madre.

- No quiero ver a nadie madre, estoy cansada. - Su voz no sonaba mejor de lo que se encontraba su apariencia. Candy se armo de valor y le hablo.

- Susana, soy yo Candice, he venido a verte.

La ex actriz se volvió para mirar con asombro a la dueña de la voz, parecía estar viendo un espíritu, su ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas, su boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la sorpresa.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿Sino te importa? - Menciono la joven, dedicándole una sonrisa a Susana.

Esta mantenía la misma actitud hasta minutos después, cuando por fin logro articular palabra.

- Claro Candy, no tengo problema, toma asiento por favor. - Hablo mientras le hacia un ademan.

- Gracias. - Expreso Candy con una sonrisa y tomando asiento.

- Madre nos podrías dejar solas por favor. - Se dirigió la chica a la dama.

- Por supuesto hija, si deseas algo solo avísame. - Con estas palabras la mujer salió, dejando a las dos chicas mirándose con marcado interés.

- No sabia que estabas en Nueva York ¿Viniste a visitar a la Sra. Baker? - Pregunto Susana tratando de calmarse y disimular su asombro.

- Viene por asuntos de trabajo, si también a visitarla a ella y a ti. -Respondió Candy mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿A mi? - Pregunto esta aun mas sorprendida.

- Si, a ti Susana, quería saber como seguías, como iban tus terapias, solo que lo que descubrí no es muy alentador. -Menciono Candy sin poder evitar la tristeza en su voz.

La ex actriz desvió la vista a la ventana, todo esto era absurdo, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Candy aquí?

- Creo que las cosas dejaron de ser alentadoras para mí desde hace mucho. - Respondió la chica en tono firme.

- Creo que en eso estás equivocada Susana, tienes mucho que agradecer, el simple hecho de estar viva es algo maravilloso. - Dijo Candy buscando los ojos de su interlocutora.

- No para mí, te puedo asegurar que todo esto es una carga, es mi condena, una muy bien merecida. - El tono de voz de Susana era seco, no seria nada fácil hacerla cambiar de parecer.

- Y según tú mereces esa condena ¿No es así? - Pregunto Candy.

Susana volvió para mirar sorprendida a Candy, ella mas que nadie sabia que la única culpable de todo esto era ella, ella y su maldito egoísmo, su estúpida obsesión con Terry los habían llevado a los tres a esta desgracia.

- Candy por favor no trates de burlarte de mi, se que debes odiarme por todo el daño te les hice a ambos, pero créeme lo estoy pagando a un muy alto precio.

- Te equivocas de nuevo, yo no te odio Susana, jamás lo hice, menos ahora, ha pasado tanto tiempo, debes entender que lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie.

- ¿Esta segura de eso? - Le pregunto la chica con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Por supuesto, la vida da vueltas y hace cosas que se nos escapan de las manos, nadie podía adivinar a donde nos llevarían las decisiones que tomamos.

- Creo que la que se equivoca ahora eres tu Candy, es mejor hablar con propiedad de toda esta situación, ambas somos consientes del daño que le hicimos a Terry cuando decidimos por él, tu te fuiste, te alejaste para hacerle las cosas menos difíciles, pero yo me quede aquí, yo fui testigo de cómo se desmoronaba y no hice nada. - La voz de Susana había tomado un tinte diferente, habla con seguridad mirando directamente a los ojos a Candy.

- Tú no eres culpable de nada, tú más que nadie fuiste una victima en toda esta historia. - Ahora la que titubeaba era Candy.

- ¡Si! Pues díselo a Terry, él fue quien perdió la vida, él fue quien se sumió en el alcohol para sobrellevar esta mentira que vivía a mi lado. - Susana era dura, cruel consigo misma.

- Si yo lo hubiese dejado libre, si no hubiese insistido en mantenerlo a mi lado, llenándolo de culpa y desesperación nada de esto habría pasado, él… él desaparecía delante de todos y nadie hizo nada para ayudarlo, nadie ¡Ni siquiera yo que me jactaba de amarlo! ¡Fui una ciega! - La chica no puedo contener mas la lagrimas y las dejo salir libremente.

- Yo tampoco hice nada Susana, yo también lo deje, lo abandone a su suerte, sin preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, yo y mi estúpida obsesión de cuidar a los demás termino por lastimarlo a él. - Ahora era Candy quien miraba al piso.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, después de un rato Susana hablo.

- Lo extraño.

Candy levanto la vista y la vio a los ojos.

- Pero, se que tu también lo extrañas, lo extrañas mucho mas que yo. - Dijo mirando a Candy.

La chica no puedo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

- Susana… yo… yo quería mucho a Terry, el fue un gran amigo.

- No, él es tu gran amor, siempre lo fue, tanto así que preferiste renunciar a él, antes de que tuviera que escoger, aun sabiendo que te elegiría a ti, lo dejaste para no hacerlo sufrir. - Susana tenia la mirada fija en la joven.

- Eso creía yo, que facilitaría todo, que él aceptaría y todo saldría bien. - Ella lloraba ahora sin poder evitarlo.

- Yo jamás llegue a amar a Terry como lo hiciste tu, si hubiese sido así, lo hubiese dejado libre y él hoy estaría bien.

- Tu le salvaste la vida Susana, te expusiste por él, eso es amor, arriesgar tu vida solo por cuidar de otra persona, no creo que exista una mejor prueba de ello. - Le dijo Candy mirándola a los ojos.

- Eso pensé yo, con esa idea viví todo este tiempo engañada, no puedo negarte que mi mayor sueño era compartir una vida junto a Terry, al Terry que yo conocí antes del accidente, a ese chico feliz, entregado en cada actuación, ese que desbordaba energía, que iluminaba un escenario con solo subir a él, pero ese chico desapareció desde el día que tu y él terminaron. - Susana hablaba y su mirada se encontraba perdida como buscando entre sus recuerdos.

- Susana, no digas eso, él… - intento hablar Candy, pero la chica la interrumpió.

- Por favor Candy, déjame terminar. Yo me enamore del Terry que tu habías creado, del chico que sonreía al leer tus cartas, al tocar su armónica, ese que profesaba un maravilloso amor por su Julieta, que no era otra que tú, su vida giraba en torno a ti, cuanto mas cerca estaba el estreno de la obra, mas feliz se le veía a él, para muchos era la expectativa y la emoción de un protagónico, para mi estaba muy claro, era porque tu venias, porque por fin estarían juntos de nuevo y esta vez no existía nada que los separara. - La mirada de Susana se torno triste.

Candy la miraba escuchando con mucho cuidado cada una de sus palabras, ella sabia, no le quedaban dudas del amor de Terry después de leer sus cartas, pero lo que la chica le decía ahora, era como un puñal que se hundía lentamente en el centro de su corazón.

- Nada excepto yo, yo que no me resignaba a perderlo, ¿Cómo si alguna vez lo hubiese tenido? antes del accidente me atreví a confesarle mi amor, aun sabiendo que tu existía y que llegarías en un par de días, no me importo, no me importaba nada, estaba desesperada. Cuando miro al pasado y me pregunto ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué me lance para apartar Terry? ¿Sabes que llega a mi mente? - Le pregunto la joven mirando a Candy.

Esta negó con la cabeza se encontraba demasiado abrumada para poder esbozar algo.

- Nada, no llega nada, ninguna razón en especifico, ningún pensamiento coherente, no llega nada, lo único que recuerdo es que algo en mi mente grito "Él no, él no" es lo único. Yo le salve la vida a el chico enamorado, al que daba todo por una mujer, no al que encontré al despertarme en el hospital, a ese no lo había visto nunca, el que estaba lleno de culpa, angustiado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de gritar que regresaras a él, ese no lo conocía, a ese lo cree yo, yo convertí al chico de mis sueños en mi peor pesadilla, pero fui tan cobarde que prefería eso a no verlo mas, a perderlo. - Susana no pudo más y comenzó a llorar sin control.

Candy se encontraba igual, se sentía horrible, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y desaparecer, perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Alzo la vista y sintió compasión por Susana, no sabe que la impulso a ello, pero se acerco y la abrazo. Todo el cuerpo de la chica convulsionaba a causa de los sollozos, se veía tan débil, ella no rechazo el abrazo de Candy, quien lloraba en silencio.

- Lo extraño Candy, lo extraño mucho, para mi se fue hace mucho tiempo, pero me quedaba el consuelo de verlo, ahora nada tiene sentido, ahora solo me sobra el dolor, la culpa, la rabia. - Susana lloraba aferrada al cuerpo de Candy.

- Yo también lo extraño Susana, no te imaginas cuanto. - Dijo Candy dejando libre su propio dolor.

Después de unos minutos las chicas se encontraban en silencio mirando a través de las ventanas, cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

- Lo siento. - Menciono Susana rompiendo el silencio.

- No tienes nada que sentir. - Le respondió Candy observándola.

- Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba dejar salir todo esto que llevo por dentro. - La joven bajo la vista.

- Me alegra haberte ayudado, pero no solo quiero hacerlo de ese modo Susana, he venido porque deseo que salgas de este cuarto, que retomes tu vida, estoy consiente que no es fácil, pero debes poner de tu parte, para nadie ha sido sencillo sobrellevar esta pena, pero poco a poco debemos hacerlo. - Candy miraba a la chica, pero esta seguía con la mirada en sus manos.

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer Candy, mírame postrada en esta silla, sin aspiraciones, sin sueños, no tengo nada por lo cual luchar. - Menciono la chica con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

- Si tienes Susana, tienes a tu madre, a la Sra. Eleonor que te quiere mucho, me tienes a mí. - Le dijo tomando una de las manos de la chica.

Susana levanto la vista sorprendida ante la actitud de Candy, no supo que decir.

- Mira lo primero que vamos hacer es a retomar tus terapias, eso es lo principal, estoy segura que harás inmensamente feliz a tu madre y te sentirás mucho mejor al salir de este encierro, ver de nuevo a tus amigos, hablar con ellos. - La chica le hablaba con sincera emoción.

- No lo se, no creo que sea buena idea, yo no quiero salir, no quiero ver a nadie, es muy complicado Candy.

- No, no lo es si dejas que te ayudemos, mira… yo se que puedes lograrlo Susana, si te lo propones puedes hacerlo.

- No deberías hacer esto, yo no me lo merezco. - Menciono volviendo la mirada a la ventana.

- No digas eso, yo quiero hacerlo, de verdad Susana quiero ayudarte, déjame por favor intentarlo al menos, déjame venir mañana a visitarte, piénsalo muy bien esta noche y lo discutimos mañana. - Le dijo la chica colocándose de pie.

- ¿Ya te vas? - Le pregunto algo triste.

- Si, debo hacerlo, pero te prometo que mañana estaré aquí de nuevo, por favor piensa lo que te dije, te sentirás mucho mejor Susana.

Con estas palabras la joven le dio un abrazo a la chica y salió no sin antes dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa, la ex actriz hizo el intento de corresponder, eso le dijo a Candy que existía una oportunidad y que no la iba a dejar pasar.

Candy sintió un inmenso alivio cuando llego al hotel y aun sus compañeros no llegaban, entro rápidamente en la ducha, tardando solo unos minutos en ella, después de coloco su camisón y se acostó. Minutos más tarde sintió cuando las chicas abrían la puerta, se hizo la dormida, Angela y Scarlet se cambiaron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla.

A la mañana siguiente todo trascurrió como era de esperarse, las practicas terminaron a las dos de la tarde, todas habían quedado muy emocionadas por el paseo del día anterior, ya estaba planeando salir de nuevo esa tarde.

- Candy hoy si tienes que acompañarnos, si vieras lo mucho que nos divertimos ayer. - Mencionaba Scarlet llena de emoción.

La rubia se volvió para mirarla, ella no podía ir, le había prometido a Susana que la vería de nuevo, no podía fallarle. - Pensaba mientras pedía a gritos se le ocurriera algo para excusarse de nuevo.

- Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no descansan un poco? Y salimos esta noche a cenar, todo corre por mi cuenta. - Sugirió la chica.

Las morenas se miraron sorprendidas sin saber que responder, después de unos minutos hablo Scarlet.

- La verdad es que debo admitir que si estoy un poco cansada las practicas han sido extenuantes, pero viajamos tantas horas, no quiero perderme nada, tal vez nunca vuelva a esta ciudad. - La chica se notaba indecisa, Candy aprovecho esto para insistir.

- No te vas a perder de nada Scarlet, la ciudad es igual de hermosa en la noche que en el día, aquí la gente nunca duerme, anímate así de paso conoces otra faceta ¿Qué dices? - Candy utilizaba todas sus armas con la chica.

- ¿Sabes que? Tienes razón Candy, descansaremos un par de horas, pero eso si promete que nos llevaras a pasear esta noche. - Respondió la chica.

- Prometido. - Dijo Candy con su mano derecha en alto, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Angela la observaba algo intrigada, este cambio repentino de la rubia era extraño. La vio entrar al baño y salir minutos después. Scarlet se había quedado dormida.

- Angela necesito que me ayudes a buscar un vestido cómodo por favor. - Pidió la chica secándose el cabello.

- ¿Vas a salir? - Pregunto la mujer extrañada.

- Si, necesito visitar a alguien. - Respondió Candy en tono casual.

- Pensé que deseabas descansar. - Menciono la chica levantando una ceja, mientras se encaminaba al closet.

- Yo descanse bastante ayer, no te preocupes, debo aprovechar esta tarde libre para visitar a una amiga.

- Si deseas te puedo acompañar. - Dijo la mujer extendiendo sobre la cama un hermoso vestido verde agua, que caía en varias capas y se encontraba dividido debajo de los senos por una cinta de seda de un verde mas oscuro, no requería de corsé, era sencillamente hermoso.

- No hace falta Angela solo serán un par de horas, además le voy a pedir el favor a Nathan que me acompañe. - Mirando el vestido y agradeciendo a la chica la elección.

Angela miro aun más sorprendida a Candy quedándose en silencio durante unos minutos mientras ayudaba a vestirse a la chica.

- Esta bien, como digas, la verdad si estoy algo cansada, ah casi lo olvidaba, el Sr. Albert llamo mientras estabas en el baño, seria bueno que le regresaras la llamada. - Menciono la mujer mientras caminaba al baño.

Candy busco el teléfono y solicitando una llamada de larga distancia, marco.

Después de unos minutos de esperar a que la secretaria de Albert se lo comunicara escucho la voz del chico.

- Hola Candy ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunto él al otro lado de la bocina.

- Muy bien y tu ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo se encuentra la Tía abuela? - Pregunto ella tratando de sonar casual.

- Todo bien como siempre, ¿Cómo les va con las jornadas? - Pregunto el chico, ya él sabía la respuesta solo hace dos días la había llamado.

- Bien, hoy nos dieron la tarde libre, vamos a descansar un poco y esta noche saldremos a pasear. - Se sentía horrible al mentirle a Albert, pero ella sabia muy bien que él no estaría de acuerdo con lo que ella estaba haciendo.

- Me alegra mucho, ¿Entonces todo esta bien? - Pregunto él de nuevo.

Candy lo sabía, era fatal para decir mentiras y menos a Albert, seguro había notado algo extraño en su voz, ella se apresuro en responder.

- Si todo bien, Albert te tengo que dejar, las chicas están descansando y no quiero despertarlas. - Ella trataba por todos los medios de corta la conversación antes de que él lograra descubrirla.

- Por supuesto te entiendo, descuida solo quería saber como te encontrabas. - Menciono el joven.

Esto la hizo sentirse sumamente culpable.

- Lo se, preocupado por mi como siempre, ah Albert hoy vamos a salir a cenar, conoces de algún restaurant que sea bonito, yo no conozco nada en esta ciudad. - Menciono ella para tratar de aliviar la tensión de él.

- La verdad existen muchos en la zona donde se están hospedando, la mayoría a los que he ido cuando estoy de viaje son en los hoteles Candy, y esos a ti no te agradan mucho. - Dijo el joven sintiéndose mas confiando al ver que Candy le decía la verdad.

- Claro no creo que sea apropiado ir a uno de esos lujosos restaurant, tal vez mis compañeros se sientan cohibidos, muchas gracias Albert por la sugerencia, te quiero mucho, cuídate.

- Yo también a ti Candy, cuídate mucho por favor. - Menciono el joven y con esto finalizo la conversación.

La chica se despidió de Angela y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Nathan, toco un par de veces y el joven abrió enseguida.

- Hola Nathan, disculpa que te moleste pero quería pedirte un gran favor. - Decía la joven parada en la puerta.

El chico se sorprendió de ver a Candy vestida para salir, pensaba que se quedarían descansando, al parecer la rubia tenia otros planes, no podía negar que se veía hermosa, muy pocas veces la había visto sin el uniforme del hospital, pero nunca tan elegante.

- No te preocupes, estaba leyendo, dime ¿En que te puedo ayudar? - Menciono el joven saliendo de su habitación, sabia que no era correcto hacerla pasar, así que pensó era mejor hablar en el corredor.

- Es que debo visitar a alguien… y me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras, recuerdas que te dije una vez que debía ver a alguien en esta ciudad. - Menciono ella tratando de explicar la situación.

- Si, creo que lo mencionaste una vez, pero no logro entender. - El chico fue sincero no encontraba sentido a las palabras de Candy.

- Veras… es una historia muy larga, pero necesito tu ayuda ¿Puedes acompañarme? - Pregunto como casi una suplica.

- Si, claro solo déjame buscar mi saco y salimos. - Entro a su habitación y minutos después estaba de nuevo junto a la chica.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa de esas que hacen que los hombres caigan rendidos a sus pies.

- Muchas gracias. - Menciono ella ofreciéndole el brazo para caminar juntos. Él acepto gustoso y salieron camino al ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al lobby varios pares de ojos masculinos se volvieron para ver a la heredera de los Andley, que cautivo todas las miradas solo por la belleza que poseía, ya que ninguno de los presentes sospechaba siquiera de quien se trataba. Nathan no pudo evitar sentirse alagado, pues era él quien llevaba del brazo a la hermosa mujer.

El auto llego y ellos subieron, Candy busco en su bolso y le indico la dirección al chofer. Se volvió hacia el muchacho y le dijo:

- Nathan creo que debo explicarte la situación, debes estar pensando que soy una loca. - Menciono ella sonriendo.

- No he dicho eso, pero la verdad si estoy muy intrigado. - Acoto él.

- ¿Te suena el nombre de Susana Marlowe? - Pregunto Candy tratando de explicar todo de manera sencilla.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, ella pensó mal comienzo.

- Ok te cuento más o menos su caso. Ella era actriz, trabajaba en la compañía Stanford.

- La misma de la Sra. Baker. - Señalo él.

- Exacto, el caso es que sufrió un accidente mientras ensayaban una pieza, unas luces se desprendieron y se precipitaron sobre… otro de los actores… sobre el hijo de Eleonor. - Menciono Candy, no quería ahondar en detalles.

- Terruce Grandchester. - Menciono él.

La chica lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Lo conociste? - Pregunto ella sin poder evitarlo.

- No personalmente, pero no todos los días el hijo de un Duque abandona su país, para probar suerte en algo totalmente contario a lo que se destina para él. - Señalo el joven, sin mucho énfasis.

- Si, Terry no era para nada convencional. - Menciono la chica y desvió la mirada a la ventana.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Susana? - Pregunto él de inmediato entendiendo que debía dejar al actor por fuera, si Candy no lo había llamado por su nombre en principio alguna razón existía.

- Ella… ella… corrió para alejar a Terry del peligro pero quedo expuesta, antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas, las luces le cayeron encima. - Menciono la chica aun observando el camino.

- ¿Sufrió alguna lesión importante? - Volvió a inquirir el rubio.

- Tuvieron que amputarle una pierna, eso… eso la turbo por completo, la obra que ensayaban era su primer protagónico, cuando le dieron la noticia quedo devastada, todos sus sueños de ser una gran actriz de esfumaron. - La chica decía estas palabras con marcado pesar.

- Entiendo, pero imagino que empezó un tratamiento, que busco ayuda, sus familiares, amigos, el hijo de la Sra. Baker. - El joven evito mencionar el nombre de nuevo, por algún motivo este alteraba a Candy.

- Si, claro, todas las personas a su alrededor la apoyaron, buscaron ayuda profesional y ella había realizado algunos avances, pero… - La chica se detuvo un segundo y sus ojos se nublaron.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo con las terapias? - Nathan sabia que era algo más pero prefirió hacer esta pregunta.

- No… no todo estaba bien, pero Terruce Grandchester sufrió un accidente y murió. - La chica sintió como su pecho se abría de nuevo al dolor con solo pronunciar estas palabras.

- Entiendo. - Menciono el joven, claro que entendía, ahora comprendía muchas cosas con respecto a la actitud de Candy durante los últimos días, entendía esa expresión taciturna que la joven adquiría a veces, todavía quedaban algunas cosas sueltas, si Susana salvo a Terruce es porque el chico era importante para ella, si Candy se preocupaba por ella y la perturbaba cuando mencionaba al actor… el trato de la Sra. Baker para con ella. El joven sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos, ya tendría tiempo para analizar todo mejor.

- Ella cayo en una depresión horrible, en la que todavía se encuentra, dejo de ir a las terapias, se negó a ver a sus amigos, se abandono por completo Nathan. - Menciono la chica volviendo al joven a la realidad.

- Suele suceder Candy, el ser humano es como todo animal, cuando se siente herido, busca esconderse, alejarse de todo, claro esto es recomendable por un tiempo, pero si lleva mucho tiempo es preocupante. ¿Hace cuanto que murió el actor? -Inquirió el chico mirando a Candy.

- Diez meses. - Respondió ella tratando de parecer calmada.

- ¿Y continua en la misma situación? Eso es realmente alarmante Candy.

- Lo se, es por eso que deseo ayudarla, quiero que salga de ese lugar donde se encuentra, que retome las terapias, que retome su vida. - La joven sonaba totalmente sincera.

En ese momento el auto se detuvo.

- Hemos llegado Srta. - Menciono el chofer.

La chica busco dentro de su cartera para pagar, pero Nathan fue más rápido y le entrego el dinero al hombre.

- Nathan por favor deja que yo pague. Ya tu estas haciendo mucho por mi. - Hablo ella.

- De ninguna manera, no pienso dejar que una dama gaste dinero cuando esta conmigo. - Respondió él, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

- Todo un caballero ingles. - Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. Caminaron hasta la puerta.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala cuando apareció la madre de Susana. Enseguida se colocaron de pie para recibir a la mujer.

- Sra. Marlowe ¿Cómo se encuentra? - Le pregunto la chica en tono amable.

- Bien Srta. Andley ¿Usted? - Menciono la mujer, fijando su vista en ambos.

- Bien gracias, le presento al Dr. Nathan Smith, compañero de trabajo.

- Un placer Sra. Marlowe. - Dijo el joven extendiendo la mano a la mujer.

- Igual Dr. Smith, ¿Es usted quien esta dando las conferencias en el Lenox Hill? - Pregunto la mujer algo sorprendida.

- Así es Sra. - Respondió el joven en tono amable.

Vaya lo que es tener dinero y un apellido influyente, Candice logro traer al mejor terapeuta del país para ver a Susy. La mujer no puedo evitar sentirse conmovida, pero guardo la compostura.

- Me gustaría ver a Susana Sra. Marlowe, le dije que vendría hoy y debe estar esperando. - Dijo Candy.

- Si me pregunto hace un rato por ti, ahora esta con la Sra. Baker, pero estoy segura que te recibirá. - Expreso la mujer.

- Excelente, es mucho mejor si ella esta aquí, el Dr. Smith vino a ver a Susana, pero considero que antes debería explicarle algunas cosas y así me dan un tiempo para yo preparar a Susana. - Menciono la rubia con tono seguro.

- Claro no veo ningún inconveniente, Margot. - Llamo al ama de llaves, esta llego de inmediato. - Puedes acompañar a la Srta. Andley a la habitación de Susana por favor.

- Por supuesto Sra. Por favor sígame. - Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Candy.

Cuando la chica entro a la habitación pudo ver a Susana con mejor semblante, Eleonor se encontraba sentada frente a ella, ambas hablaban con naturalidad, sin tensiones.

- Buenas tardes, Susana, Sra. Baker ¿Cómo están? - Menciono la chica con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien Candy ¿Tu como estas? - Dijo la mujer acercándose a la chica para saludarla, evitando dar muchas muestras de cariño, en cuanto Candy la llamo por su apellido supo de inmediato que no era prudente hacerlo delante de Susana.

- Bien, contenta de verla y de ver a Susana mas animada. -Respondió la chica.

- Gracias Candy, la verdad hoy amanecí de mejor ánimo. - Menciono la joven sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada.

Candy se acerco hasta ella y le tomo la mano.

- Eso es maravilloso Susana, porque te tengo unas noticias excelentes, quiero que veas a alguien muy especial, alguien que te puede ayudar muchísimo. - La chica hablaba mirando a los ojos de la ex actriz.

- Candy… yo… yo no quiero ver a nadie, no me siento bien.

- Nada de eso, tienes que empezar a recibir a tus amigos de nuevo, salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, te aseguro que seria una grata sorpresa para tu mamá. - Decía la chica con gesto decidido.

La joven se quedo en silencio por un momento. Eleonor observaba la escena y le pareció conveniente ayudar a Candy, era evidente que el cambio de Susana esta tarde era por ella, es una esperanza y se debe mantener viva.

- Susana creo que Candy tiene razón, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, menos teniendo a tantas personas que te quieren y que desean verte feliz. - Dijo la mujer tomando la mano de la chica.

- Por favor Susana hazlo por tu madre, por ti, por todos los que te quieren, no los prives de la alegría de verte bien. - Menciono Candy.

- Yo… no estoy segura… tengo miedo de que me vean así, no quiero que me tengan lastima. - La chica estaba apunto de llorar.

- Nadie ha dicho eso, solo queremos tu bien Susana, es mas no tienes nada que temer, la persona que viene a verte no te conoce, no tienes que temer a los prejuicios. - Le dijo Candy.

- Está bien. - Logro esbozar la chica con voz apenas audible.

Candy y Eleonor intercambiaron una mirada y luego le sonrieron a la chica.

- Excelente ahora mismo regreso, no te preocupes te ves hermosa. - Dijo Candy al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Eleonor tomo la mano de la chica.

- Confía en ella Susana, Candy de verdad te quiere ayudar, ambas se merecen una oportunidad, ambas pueden ser, una el apoyo de la otra para sobre llevar todo esto, yo deseo de todo corazón que eso sea así, además me encantaría poder contar con ustedes si en algún momento mis fuerzas fallan, se que entre las dos me darían todo el valor que requiero, pero juntas.

La chica solo asintió en silencio y bajo la vista. No sabia que pensar, toda esta situación le parecía tan extraña, ella nunca tuvo resentimientos contra Candy, no podía, ella jamás hizo nada para despertar ese sentimiento dentro de su corazón, al contrario ella había renunciado a lo que mas quería por ella. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y no escucho cuando Candy entro, la chica lo había hecho sin hacer ruido.

- Susana, te presento al Dr. Nathan Smith. - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Susana no estaba totalmente segura de todo esto y tardo en responder. Al ver esto el hombre le extendió la mano y le hablo.

- Mucho gusto, Srta. Marlowe. - Con tono amable.

La chica sintió algo extraño dentro de su pecho al escuchar estas palabras, era como si su corazón que apenas latía se transformara en un caballo que iba desbocado, levanto la vista con cautela y lo vio.

Nathan la observaba con cuidado, dándole tiempo para que hablara, cuando al fin ella levanto la vista, el chico vio los más hermosos ojos azules que había visto en su vida, eran idénticos a los de su madre, aunque una sombra los cubría, no les restaba belleza.

- Es un placer Dr. Smith. - Respondió la joven segundos después, recibiendo la mano que el hombre le extendió, su tacto era tan cálido, tan confortable… y sus ojos… sus ojos eran… inspiraban confianza, seguridad. - La joven reacciono y retiro la mano suavemente.

- Buenas tardes Dr. Smith ¿Cómo ha estado? - Hablo Eleonor para cortar ese silencio tan incomodo, por alguna extraña razón le pareció que los jóvenes, no, no es nada Eleonor por favor, pensó la mujer reprochándose por la dirección de sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Baker, he estado muy bien gracias ¿Y usted? - Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano a la dama.

- Bien, algo ocupada con los ensayos, he escuchado entre algunos amigos que las prácticas en el Lenox Hill son todo un éxito. - Menciono la mujer con su acostumbrado tono amable.

En ese momento todos tomaron asiento alrededor de una pequeña mesa de Té.

- Si así es, la verdad estoy sumamente satisfecho con la receptividad que hemos recibido por parte de todos. - Dijo el chico buscando un tema seguro para él, no sabia por que pero la presencia de la Srta. Marlowe lo había puesto nervioso.

- Es maravilloso, pero lo es más aun que tuviera un momento para venir a visitar a Susana. - La mujer hablaba mientras Candy le dedicaba miradas de confianza a Susana.

- Si, me alegra mucho estar aquí, Candice me dijo que era actriz, ¿Es así Srta. Marlowe? - Pregunto el joven dirigiéndose a la chica.

Ella levanto la vista y solo atino a esbozar un tímido.

- Si. - Bajando de nuevo la vista.

- Ya decía yo, una mujer tan hermosa debe brindarles el privilegio a los demás de apreciarla, mas sin esta posee un talento para cautivar. - La voz del joven era tranquila y amable.

- Me alaga con sus comentarios Dr. Smith, lastima que ya no pueda hacerlo más. - Dijo la joven sintiéndose un poco triste.

- No necesariamente tiene que ser así, la vida nos lleva por caminos que muchas veces no logramos entender, pero no por ello debemos dejarnos vencer, si usted me permite yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarla a entender y aceptar. - El chico miraba directamente a los ojos azules de nuevo, tan parecidos a los de ella, tan hermosos.

Susana no pudo mantener la mirada mas y bajo la vista.

- Susana, te puedo asegurar que el Dr. Smith tiene toda la razón, permítele que te ayude, te prometo que no perderás nada, en cambio ganaras mucho. - Hablo Candy tomándole la mano a la chica.

- Susana, yo misma estuve en una de las conferencias del Dr. Smith y puedo dar fe de ello, además seria bueno hacer al menos el intento, mañana tengo el día libre, podemos ir y lo ves tu misma ¿Qué dices? - Hablo Eleonor deseando con todo su corazón convencer a la chica.

- No lo se… hace tanto que no salgo… no quiero… me sentiría extraña. - Dijo la chica mirando a la madre de Terry.

- No tiene que tomar una decisión ahora, nosotras estaremos por dos días mas, pero seria perfecto que viera en que consiste toda esta labor y si se anima le puedo indicar a un equipo para que empiece a trabajar con ellos. - Menciono el joven.

- Por favor Susana, ven a visitarnos mañana, así tendrás una mejor idea, además que a tu mamá le encantara salir a pasear un rato contigo. - Candy miraba a la chica con marcado interés.

- Yo me comprometo a pasar por ti e ir hasta el hospital, solo para que conozcas, después de eso tomas la decisión ¿Qué dices? - Pregunto Eleonor.

La chica se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder.

- Confié en mi Susana, permítame ayudarla. - Hablo el joven mirando a la chica.

Esta levanto la vista y de nuevo los ojos azules del joven llenos de tranquilidad y confianza.

- Está bien, voy mañana. - Dijo al fin.

Todos respiraron aliviados y en sus rostros se dibujo una sonrisa. La chica quiso hacer lo mismo, pero no logro calcar su misma emoción.

La conversación termino minutos después, los jóvenes se marcharon, recordando a Susana su promesa de visitarlos al día siguiente. Rato después Eleonor también se despidió de la chica asegurándole pasar por ella temprano para ir hasta el hospital.

Candy y Nathan conversaron sobre la situación de Susana durante el viaje de regreso, cuando llegaron al hotel, subieron directamente a sus habitaciones, antes de despedirse la chica le dijo al Doctor.

- Nathan, invite a las chicas a dar un paseo hoy en la noche, cenaremos en algún lugar agradable, me gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras, ¿Qué dices, te animas? - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría mucho Candy, pero aun tengo unas cosas que organizar para mañana, además por lo que veo será una reunión de chicas ¿O me equivoco? - Menciono el joven frente a su puerta.

La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la ocurrencia del joven.

- No lo creo, pero tranquilo ya organizaremos algo, mas equitativo, de verdad disculpa por quitarte tu tiempo libre, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a Susana. - Expreso la chica sinceramente.

- ¿Le tienes mucho cariño verdad? - Pregunto él sorprendiendo a la chica.

- Digamos que… que existe algo muy fuerte que nos une, un sentimiento que solo nosotras podemos sobrellevar la una con la ayuda de la otra. - La actitud de la chica cambio por completo, de nuevo se poso en ella esa sombra que a veces la cubre.

- Cuenta conmigo entonces, yo hare todo lo posible por ayuda a la Srta. Marlowe recuperarse, es demasiado joven para dejarse vencer. - Menciono el chico.

- Gracias. - Dijo Candy, ofreciéndole la mano al chico, le dedico una sonrisa y camino hasta su habitación.

- ¡Que se diviertan! - Esbozo él con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Recuerda descansar, no todo es trabajo! - Respondió ella manteniendo la sonrisa.

Cuando Candy entro a su habitación se encontró con un par de ojos mirándola sumamente intrigados.

- Buenas tardes. - Menciono la chica dejando su bolso a un lado.

- Buenas tardes. - Respondieron las chicas al unisonó. Sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, quien se veía muy contenta.

- ¿Cómo les fue? - Se aventuro a preguntar Angela.

- Muy bien, Nathan conoció a la persona a quien venia a visitar y la convencimos para que mañana asista a las practicas, si todo sale bien dentro de poco estará recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado y mejorara muy pronto. - La chica esbozaba las palabras con verdadero entusiasmo.

- Me alegra mucho. - Menciono Angela, aun intrigada.

- Candy te puedo preguntar algo. - Hablo Scarlet mirándola a los ojos.

- Si claro Scarlet dime. - Le dijo ella mientras buscaba unas esencias y su bata de baño, el vestido ya se encontraba sobre una de las sillas.

- No quiero que piense que soy una entrometida, chismosa ni nada de eso. ¿Tú y Nathan son novios? - Pregunto al fin la joven observando con cuidado la reacción de su amiga.

Candy soltó una breve carcajada, le sorprendía semejante pregunta, bueno ella sabia que Scarlet no era de las que contribuyeran a un chisme y si se lo preguntaba, no era con mala intensión.

- Nathan y yo solo somos amigos, claro además de compañeros de trabajo, nada mas Scarlet, te puedo asegurar que si existiera otro tipo de relación entre nosotros no tendríamos porque andar ocultándola. - Respondió ella aun divertida.

Las chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro, colocando cara de decepción.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? - Les pregunto a ambas observando el gesto.

- Ah… a nada, no se pensábamos que… tal vez… tu y el Dr. Smith… lo dos se ven tan bien juntos. - Explico Scarlet.

- Pues lamento defraudarlas Srtas. Casamenteras, ahora me voy a bañar, ustedes dense prisa que ya es casi de noche y se nos va a hacer tarde. - Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos a salir a cenar siempre? - Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.

- ¡Claro! Pero si no se apuran nos quedaremos sin comida. - Dijo la chica sin poder evitar sonreír al ver como sus compañeras brincaron y comenzaron a buscar vestidos.

Sarah Leagan caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, su rostro estaba desencajado, se frotaba las manos y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Hacia mas de tres días que Neil había salido y aun no regresaba, la mujer se comunico con algunos de sus amigos pero estos no sabían nada de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, hizo varias investigaciones de forma muy discreta en diferentes hospitales, pero nada, todo parecía ser inútil, su marido le había sugerido dar parte a las autoridades, pero ella se negó rotundamente, no sometería a la familia a semejante vergüenza, menos después de haber ocupado las primeras planas de los diarios donde anunciaban el matrimonio de Elisa como el enlace del año, eso jamás.

- ¡Dios mío, Neil! ¿Por qué nos haces esto hijo? ¿Dónde estas? -Decía en voz alta la mujer caminando a la ventana. El sol estaba cayendo de nuevo, esta noche tampoco lograría conciliar el sueño.

Las chicas se encontraban en el lobby del hotel esperando el taxi que Candy había llamado. Ella aprovecho la distracción de Angela y Scarlet para consultarle al joven de la recepción sobre alguno restaurant cerca, a medida que el chico los mencionaba también le daba las características, le anoto en una hoja varios nombres, la chica la tomo y la guardo en su bolso, agradeciendo el gesto con una hermosa sonrisa y una propina.

Ya en el restaurant comenzaron a hablar de los lugares que habían visitado, las tres se encontraban encantadas con el lugar que habían escogido. Era un hermoso local, decorado al estilo parisino, lindos arreglos de flores colocados en puntos específicos dándole un toque romántico, las mesas distribuidas de forma que estaba a una distancia prudente la una de la otra, decoradas con manteles blancos creando un hermoso contraste con las paredes y los muebles oscuros del lugar, mas la luz lograba mantener el lugar completamente iluminado.

- Candy esto es hermoso, de verdad Nueva York es una ciudad bellísima, yo adoro Chicago, pero aquí todo es tan lleno de vida, de magia. - Mencionaba Scarlet realmente emocionada.

- Si Candy es muy lindo, deberías venir más a menudo y por supuesto invitarnos. - Agrego Angela en tono de broma.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, me gusta esta ciudad, todo el mundo aquí parece no cansarse, tiene un ritmo de vida acelerado, siempre creciendo, el Central Park es magnifico, las forma como van cambiando los arboles con cada estación, es un lugar hermoso en verdad.

- Tu ya la habías visitado ¿No es así? - Pregunto Scarlet. Tomado otro bocado de su plato.

- Solo dos veces, pero no tuve oportunidad para pasear en ese entonces. - Respondió la chica bajando la vista.

- ¿Cómo conociste a la Sra. Baker entonces? - Pregunto de nuevo la chica de forma distraída.

- En Escocia, hace mucho. - Candy evitaba en lo posible llevar la conversación a otros terrenos.

- Es cierto tu estudiaste en Londres ¿No es así Candy? - Menciono Angela mirando a la chica.

Ella solo asintió en silencio.

- ¡¿Estudiaste en Londres? - La enfermera casi se ahoga con un trozo de pan, tomo el vaso y sorbió un poco, mirando sorprendida a Candy.

- Eso fue hace mucho, solo estuve casi un año y después regrese a América de nuevo. - Respondió la rubia de forma casual.

- ¿Cómo conociste a la Sra. Baker? - Pregunto Scarlet, aun interesada.

Candy se quedo en silencio unos segundos pensando en su respuesta, habían llegado al lugar al que ella mas le temía, pero a estas alturas no podía mentir, era muy mala haciéndolo y sin estar preparada las chicas lo notarían de inmediato.

- Estudie en el mismo colegio que su hijo. - Menciono con el mismo tono, pero su voz la delato un segundo.

Ahora si, la chica estaba que se desmayaba, tomo todo el contenido de su vaso en un solo trago. Esto no sorprendió a Angela, la chica tenia conocimiento que ella y el actor eran muy amigos.

- ¡¿Terruce Grandchester? - Menciono la joven apenas recuperando el aliento.

Esta era la segunda vez que oía su nombre en el día, sintió como su corazón brincaba con tan solo escucharlo.

- Si, él. - Respondió de nuevo la chica.

- ¡Oh, Por Dios Candy! Ese hombre si que era bello, una sola vez lo vi, cuando visito Chicago con El Rey Lear, claro yo no estuve invitada, solo fui acompañando a la madre del alcalde, era su enfermera en ese entonces, la mujer se había empeñado en ver a Robert Hathaway, decía que era un caballero muy guapo, vaya señora no. - Dijo la chica totalmente abstraída en su monologo, sin notar las reacciones de la rubia.

- Yo también fui a esa presentación, estuvo maravilloso. - Por un momento la mirada de la chica dejo ver un destello, una luz que había desaparecido en los últimos meses.

- Seguro él te invito, Candy que afortunada eres, haber sido la amiga de un hombre tan lindo, lastima lo de su accidente, era un actor realmente maravilloso. - Scarlet seguía sin ver las emociones en el rostro de su amiga.

La joven se quedo en silencio. Angela la observaba con cuidado, ella no conocía de primera mano la historia, pero estaba segura que la relación entre Candy y el actor, iba más allá de una amistad de colegio.

- Me disculpan un momento, necesito ir al baño. - Dijo la rubia levantándose.

- Claro, por supuesto. - Mencionaron ambas, al momento que la chica se alejaba.

- Aaahh, que suerte tiene Candy haber estudiado y haber sido la amiga de semejante hombre, en mi vida había visto unos ojos tan hermoso Angela. - Dijo Scarlet con tono despreocupado.

La mujer seguía en silencio por lo que la enfermera tuvo que hablarle de nuevo.

- Angela, te digo que el chico era realmente hermoso ¿Tu nunca lo viste? - Pregunto.

- Ah… yo no… no Scarlet. - Respondió volviendo a la conversación.

- Es una lastima, una verdadera desgracia, cuando me entere de lo sucedió, me sentí tan mal, claro no creo que peor de lo que se tuvo que sentir su novia Susana Marlowe, imagínate sufrir un accidente que te deje lisiada, acabando con tus sueños de ser actriz y un año después tu prometido muere en un accidente de auto. - La chica hablaba sin saber el peso de cada una de sus palabras, Angela agradeció que Candy no estuviese en ese momento.

- Scarlet, me dices que Susana Marlowe sufrió un accidente ¿Qué tipo de accidente? - Pregunto Angela, Candy había estado muy extraña los últimos días y ella sabía que existía una razón.

- Según lo que me entere por la presan la joven estaba ensayando las ultimas escenas de Romeo y Julieta, una luces cayeron del techo y ella resulto herida, tuvieron que amputarle una pierna. - Respondió la chica.

Angela entendió muchas cosas en ese instante. Los cambios de actitud de la chica, la salida de hoy con el Dr. Smith.

- ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo todo. - Menciono la chica, sin poder evitarlo despertando de inmediato la curiosidad de Scarlet.

- ¿Entiendes que Angela? - Pregunto de inmediato la chica.

- Nada, no es nada Scarlet, pero debo pedirte un favor, cambiemos de tema, creo que le trajo recuerdos tristes a Candy - Menciono la mujer.

- Esta bien, pero ¿Qué es eso que entendiste? Por favor Angela no me dejes con la curiosidad, es sobre Candy ¿Verdad? - La chica no pensaba dejarla escapar tan fácil.

- Si, es sobre Candy, pero ahora no podemos hablar, es algo muy personal y no quiero que nos encuentre conversando de ello, cambiemos de tema por favor. - Pidió la chica.

Scarlet solo asintió en silencio, en ese momento Candy regresaba y las dos chicas la recibieron con una sonrisa.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad, el tema central fue la familia, Scarlet hablo de sus padres y hermanos, Angela hizo reír a las chicas con su ocurrente comentarios, contando anécdotas divertidas sobre sus hermanos pequeños, Candy también tomo la palabra y alejo por su momentos sus tristezas al recordar sus días de niña en el Hogar de Pony junto a los chicos.

Cuando Susana abrió los ojos esa mañana sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, era como un presentimiento, pero al contrario de asustarla la alentaba a seguir con lo planeado, era como si una fuerza externa la obligara a levantarse e ir a ese encuentro. Una hora después la Sra. Eleonor se encontraba en la sala esperándola para salir al hospital.

La chica llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, con delicados bordados del mismo color en relieve, decidió ir en silla de ruedas, pues la falta de practica le hacia muy difícil utilizar la prótesis, la actriz la recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, minutos después el chofer de esta la ayudo a subir al auto, salió después de tantos meses de encierro acompañada por su madre.

Cuando llegaron al hospital fueron recibidas por el Dr. Smith y Candy, ambos se veían felices al notar la presencia de la chica, ella trato de responderles del mismo modo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Empezaron las prácticas y Susana observaba la verdad sin mucho interés, en el fondo ella solo hacia aquello por complacer a su madre, Candy, la Sra. Eleonor y en parte también por el Dr. Smith quien se había mostrado muy amable con ella, pero dudaba que existiera algo que lograra aliviar la pena que sentía. Sin poder evitarlo en varias ocasiones una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, cuando el Dr. Smith le hacia bromas a los chicos, a ver como miraban a las enfermeras y estas no se quedaban así, por su parte les hacían bromas a las jóvenes quien se sonrojaban al tener cerca al Dr. Smith en una ocasión el hombre se volvió para mirarla y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, sintió de nuevo su corazón saltar y un calor se apodero de su rostro, bajo la mirada instintivamente al comprender que se había sonrojado al igual que las niña.

¡Por Dios, Susana! Que vergüenza, ojala no se haya dado cuenta, pensaba la chica aun con la vista en el piso.

Nathan vio la reacción de la chica y se sintió extrañado, pues algo en él también se había movido, era como si su presencia lo perturbara, pero ese nuevo sentimiento no era para nada desagradable, por el contrario le… le gustaba, volteo para mirar de nuevo a la chica y esta vez sus ojos se encontraron, se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, al fin ella bajo la vista de nuevo.

Finalizadas las prácticas, Candy hizo pasar a las invitadas a un pequeño salón, les pidió que tomaran asiento y les ofreció algo de tomar, mientras esperaban al Dr. Smith. El hombre entro minutos después, mirando a las mujeres con una hermosa sonrisa, tomo una silla de la mesa y se sentó justo frente a Susana.

- ¿Qué le han parecido las terapias que desarrollamos Srta. Marlowe? – Pregunto el joven observando con interés a la chica.

Ella fue tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta y no supo que responder después de unos segundos hablo.

- La verdad debo felicitarlo Dr. Smith, es un trabajo muy lindo, la forma como el personal se involucra con los pacientes, mas que nada parecen amigos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. – La chica trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse calmada.

- Creo que eso es primordial, crear una relación entre los doctores y los pacientes, hacen que estos últimos se sientan mas confiados y nos permitan ayudarles, como usted misma sabe no es fácil lograrlo de un día para otro, pero una de mis premisas es la paciencia, claro esta también el deseo sincero de ayudar. – El joven la miraba a los ojos para infundirle confianza.

- Susy, hija deberías intentarlo, ya se que no es fácil, pero contaras con todo mi apoyo, por favor toma estas terapias por un tiempo, es una gran oportunidad. – Pedía la madre casi como un ruego a su hija.

Todos en la mesa quedaron en silencio a la espera de la respuesta de la chica, quien miraba sus manos sin hablar.

- Aquí hay un personal excelente Srta. Marlowe, pero si usted puede trasladarse hasta Chicago, yo mismo me encargare de su caso y vera que en poco tiempo tendremos grandes avances. – Menciono Nathan con tono amable y seguro.

- Yo les podría ayudar con eso, sino tienen inconvenientes, - Dijo Candy quien había estado bastante callada durante la mañana, mirando a la Sra. Marlowe.

- Yo también les puedo colaborar con los gasto, no tienen que preocuparse por nada, claro todo esto si tu estas de acuerdo Susana. – Agrego la Sra. Baker, tomando la mano de la chica.

Viajar a Chicago, no eso no, ya seria un esfuerzo enorme salir de mi casa, además no creo que sea prudente, ver todos los días a Candy, saber que ambas estamos en esta situación por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo, eso mas que ayudarme me hará sentir peor, no definitivamente no. Pensaba la chica, analizando la situación.

- No creo que sea necesario, yo puedo tomar las terapias acá, me sentiré mucho mas cómoda, le agradezco mucho su interés y su preocupación de verdad, pero no será necesario mudarme a otra ciudad, usted dice que aquí hay personal capacitado ¿No es así Dr. Smith? – Hablo ella con un tono determinado que desconcertó a todos.

- Si, así es Srta. Marlowe, si desea hoy mismo podemos acordar a alguien para que se encargue de sus terapias y las inicie cuanto antes. – Respondió el hombre satisfecho por la actitud de la chica.

- Perfecto, le agradezco mucho Dr. Smith, también a ti Candy y a usted Sra. Eleonor. – La voz de la joven se oía segura, su semblante se notaba sereno, sin embargo algo en ella no terminaba por convencerlos.

Después el Dr. Smith llevo a las Marlowe a la oficina del director del hospital y llamo al Dr. Morgan, uno de los mejores preparados para hacer las respectivas presentaciones y hablar del caso de Susana, acordaron iniciar las practicas cuanto antes, todo organizado salieron de la oficina, el director le pidió a Nathan hablar con él, por lo que el Dr. Se despidió de las mujeres en ese momento y regreso a la oficina.

El joven abrió los ojos muy despacio, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar la vista, cosa que era casi imposible, pues el denso humo reinante no lo permitía, trato de moverse pero todo su cuerpo esta entumecido, se había quedado dormido de nuevo sobre la mesa del bar en el cual llevaba varios días bebiendo, con la cara apoyada sobre la mesa hizo varios movimientos para observar a su alrededor, después de unos minutos un mareo lo hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo y quedarse quieto, escuchaba a lo lejos, música, risas, gritos, chocar de copas, pasos; sin embargo no entendía ninguna de las palabras que se pronunciaba, un fuerte pulso se comenzó a sentir en sus sienes, la cabeza parecía querer estallar, intento de nuevo ponerse de pie, fue inútil.

En ese momento una mujer se acerco hasta él.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto

Él solo movió la cabeza para negar, con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición.

- Ya lo imaginaba, ha estado aquí por varios días, no ha comido nada, ¿Acaso se quiere matar? – Pregunto de nuevo la mujer en tono de broma.

- Si – Respondió el chico sin agregar nada más.

- Ya veo, será mejor que se levante y vaya hasta el baño, un poco de agua fría le sentara bien – Agrego observando la palidez en el rostro del joven, de verdad estaba mal.

Él negó con la cabeza de nuevo, sentía que las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando y que se dormiría de nuevo o tal vez se desmayaría.

La mujer vio como el chico se estaba desvaneciendo y hasta de que cayera al piso lo tomó por los brazos haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para mantenerlo en la silla.

- No me siento bien – Esbozo el chico con voz apenas audible.

- Si es evidente, trata de apoyarte en mi, te voy a llevar al baño para que te laves la cara, también deberías comer algo. – Dijo la mujer al tiempo que ayudaba al chico a ponerse de pie.

Entrando al baño la mujer abrió el grifo, sentó al joven sobre el retrete, colocando de forma que este pudiera mojarse con el agua, sin hacer mucho desastre. Cuando sintió el agua fría, un escalofrío recorrió por entero su cuerpo, sus manos y sus labios temblaban ligeramente, cerro los ojos una vez que su piel se fue acostumbrando al gélido liquido, la mujer metía las manos entre su cabello para mojarlo por completo.

- Te ves mal hijo, deberías irte a casa, ya has bebido mucho. – Hablo la mujer.

- No tengo a donde ir, no quiero ir a ningún lado. – Respondió él.

- No lo creo, no pareces un mendigo, tu ropa es cara, tenías un reloj, que por supuesto ya entregaste a cambio de bebida, hasta tus modales son de niño rico. – Menciono la mesera, mientras lo sentaba derecho para mirarlo a la cara.

El joven la observo sin mencionar palabra, después de unos segundos bajo la vista, - Otra vez el maldito mareo – pensó al momento que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

- Además de guapo – Completo la mujer.

El chico ni siquiera se movió, trataba de aplacar con sus manos el dolor de cabeza, su boca también se encontraba extremadamente seca, abrió de nuevo la lleve y tomó agua por unos minutos, tenia tanta sed, como jamás en su vida había sentido, después de esto, sintió su estomago revolverse, unas nauseas llegaron de inmediato, la mujer lo vio arquearse y lo ayudo para que se acomodaba al lado de retrete, comenzó a vomitar con descontrol, todo el agua que había bebido minutos antes era ahora expulsada acompañada de espasmos.

- Eso es la falta de alimento, ven acompáñame – Dijo la mujer minutos después viendo mas recuperado al joven y extendiéndole la mano.

- No hace falta, estoy bien – Respondió, mirando a la mujer que tenía más o menos la edad de su madre.

- No seas tonto, ven – Menciono de nuevo la mujer, al chico no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar la mano y caminar con ella.

Esa tarde las jornadas se extendieron hasta las tres, las chicas ya había visitado varios puntos turísticos de la ciudad y los otros que faltaban quedaban a una distancia considerable, por lo cual, era casi imposible hacerlo, decidieron muy a su pesar quedarse en el hotel a descansar y así aprovechar el tiempo para preparar el equipaje al día siguiente regresarían a Chicago. Cuando subieron a la habitación la primera en ducharse fue Candy, se coloco un sencillo vestido, se hizo una cola de cabello y tomó el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

- Buenas tardes, Nancy por favor con Albert – Menciono la chica.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Andley, el Sr. Williams se encuentra ahora en una reunión con un grupo que vino de Charleston, si desea esperar unos minutos le aviso de su llamada. – Respondió la mujer.

- No, por favor Nancy no lo molestes, yo lo llamo mas tarde. – Dijo la rubia.

- No hay problema Srta. Andley, ¿Le dijo que le devuelva la llamada? – Pregunto la voz al otro lado.

- No, tranquila yo lo llamo a la casa, muchas gracias Nancy. –Respondió.

- De nada Srta. Buenas tardes.

- igual. – Con esta palabra Candy corto la comunicación, no sabia por que pero se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, necesitaba tanto escuchar la voz de Albert, eran como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, como si temiera algo, en el fondo ella sabia que aun tenia algo pendiente en aquella ciudad, que esa era su ultima tarde allí y que no podía seguir dándole largas al asunto.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Ángela sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Si, claro – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Tomo su bolso y vio dentro del la foto de Terry que le obsequiara Eleonor. Se levanto y camino hasta la ventana.

La morena la observaba con sumo cuidado, en ese momento salió Scarlet del baño, le hizo una seña a Ángela y esta le indico que no dijera nada. Candy estaba como abstraída, ajena a todo a su alrededor.

¡Dios! ¿Qué es esto que siento? – Pensaba la chica frotándose las manos, después de un minuto se volvió y encontró a Ángela y Scarlet mirándola.

- Debo salir – Menciono al tiempo que buscaba su bolso, abrió un pequeño neceser y extrajo un paquete, lo coloco en su cartera, también saco del armario un abrigo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunto Scarlet, algo preocupada ante la reacción de la chica.

- No, no hace falta Scarlet. – Respondió la chica ya casi lista.

- ¿Seguro Candy? – Pregunto Ángela también preocupada, pero más consiente de la situación.

- Si Ángela, tranquila, por favor si llama Albert, dile… dile que salí y que en cuanto regreso lo llamo, que no se preocupe, que estoy bien, nos vemos luego. - Con estas palabras Candy salió de la habitación.

CONTINUARA...


	14. Capitulo 11 segunda parte

**Capitulo 11 **

**Segunda parte**

A cada paso que daba Candy sentía su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, ella sabia que este era un encuentro inevitable, pero aun así, un extraño temor se apoderaba de ella. Ya comenzaba a hacer frio por lo que la chica abotono el abrigo y apretaba su bolso contra ella, el taxi la había dejado justo a unos metros, pero sus pies apenas se movían, mantenía los ojos en el suelo. Cuando estuvo cerca se percato de la presencia de alguien más.

- Hola Candy – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

La chica se quedo petrificada sin saber que hacer o responder en ese instante, bajo la vista, para evitar en lo posible llorar.

- Hola Susana – Respondió al fin Candy, sin moverse de lugar donde se encontraba.

- No había vuelto desde el sepelio. – Menciono minutos después Susana rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Candy levanto el rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos a la ex actriz.

- ¿De seguro te parecerá extraño? Pero no tenía mucho que hacer aquí, no podemos solucionar nada con venir hasta acá. -Expresó la chica dejando a Candy algo desconcertada.

- ¿Tal vez tengas razón? Pero… yo… yo… la verdad no se ni siquiera que hago aquí. – Menciono al fin Candy con una tristeza que Susana no había visto en ella en estos últimos días.

- Yo si, yo sé exactamente que buscas Candy, pero debo decirte que no tienes porque sentirte culpable, no lo eres, los tres sabemos lo que realmente sucedió esa noche. – Las palabras de Susana sorprendieron a la chica.

- Susana, creo que estas equivocada, yo tome una decisión, yo decidí por los tres, pensando facilitar todo. – Respondió.

- Si, pero yo te presione para que lo hicieras, que irónico, las dos pensamos en lo mejor para Terry y jamás le preguntamos si estaba de acuerdo, que ciegas. – Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la chica.

- Creo que ya habíamos discutido eso en tu casa… - Antes de que Candy pudiese continuar Susana la detuvo.

- Si creo que si, solo que, ya no podemos hacer nada, no hablar de esto no hace que duela menos Candy.

- Tampoco se va con contárselo a la gente Susana.

En ese momento se escucho el motor de un auto, Susana seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

- Debo irme, gracias por todo Candy. – Menciono la chica al momento que un hombre algo mayor se acercaba a ella para ayudarla.

- Buenas tardes – menciono mirando a Candy.

- Buenas tardes – respondió esta.

- ¿Esta lista Srta. Susana? – pregunto.

- Si Alfred, vamos – miro a Candy una vez mas y trato de sonreír. Esta intento hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer o decir? Todo esto es una locura no tiene caso, Susana tiene razón, ya no podemos solucionar nada, hace mucho tiempo que perdimos la oportunidad de reparar el daño que nos causamos los tres, cada quien tomo la decisión que nos pareció la mejor, yo me fui abandonante, Susana se adhirió a ti como si fueras su única razón para vivir, y tu… tu… ¿Qué hiciste tu Terry? ¿En que pensabas para lanzar tu vida por un precipicio? ¿Fue en verdad un accidente o buscabas desesperadamente una salida? – Candy hablaba, sin apartar la vista de la tumba.

- No tienes ni idea el miedo que me da leer otra de tus cartas, temo que en alguna de ellas, me digas que me odias, que hubiese preferido jamás conocerme o peor aun que estabas tan perdido y alterado que esto no fue una casualidad sino tu forma de liberarte, si eso fue así, si… si tu mismo provocaste… Terry yo no podría seguir adelante sabiendo todo el mal que te cause – La chica lloraba sin poder evitarlo, se sentó, recostando su cabeza a un lado de la lapida.

- ¿Qué nos sucedió? ¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Dónde nos perdimos amor? Sé muy bien que yo tengo gran parte de culpa en todo esto, pero jamás quise hacerte daño, tienes que creerme por favor, yo nunca pensé que mi decisión te haría sufrir de esta manera, fui una ciega, nunca llegue a conocerte bien Terry, a veces no entiendo nada, tan fácil fue creer que no te amaba, tan fácil fue dejarme ir… ¡Por Dios, tu sabias que yo te amaba! Si tan solo me hubiese dicho te amo, ¡Solo un te amo! ¡Jamás te hubiese dejado! – Candy rompió en llanto, se llevo las manos al rostro, no le importaba llorar de esa forma, ya no le importaba si el pecho le dolía, si no podía respirar, solo quería llorar, desahogarse, sacar todo lo que tenia por dentro.

- Yo también sufrí Terry, yo también pase noches enteras llorando nuestra separación, mas de una vez desee salir corriendo, buscarte, pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, no quería perderte ¿Acaso crees que fue fácil para mi tomar esa decisión? ¿Cómo hubiese podido vivir sabiendo que Susana era infeliz por nuestra culpa? ¿Cómo ser felices sabiendo que alguien más sufría por nosotros? – Candy decía todo esto como si estuviera en presencia del chico.

- Yo te amo, sabia muy bien que mis sentimientos quizás nunca cambiarían, renuncie a ti amándote, consiente que tal vez nunca más volvería a verte, pero con el consuelo de haber hecho lo correcto ¡Que estúpida fui! Lo correcto… lo correcto ¿Para quién? Susana sufría, tu sufrías y yo también… Terry perdóname, por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te cause, yo… yo te amo… te amo – Todo el cuerpo de Candy temblaba a causa de los sollozos, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas sin control, el dolor… el dolor seguía ahí, en su pecho, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas implacable, en ese momento su bolso rodo y el paquete con las cartas de Terry salió, cayendo a escasos centímetros de la lapida.

La chica lo miro insistentemente por un par de minutos y con manos temblorosas se decidió a tomarlo, busco sin analizarlo mucho, una de las carta que aun estaban selladas y procedió a abrirla. Tenia fecha de dos meses y medio después de su separación, con un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía respirar comenzó a leer.

Candy,

Ya no se que decir amor, no tengo palabras que logren explicar el vacio que se ha alojado en mi pecho, todos los deseos que tenían se fueron contigo, mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas, todo Candy se fue contigo, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a brindarle apoyo y seguridad a Susana si… ni yo mismo los tengo? No quisiera por ningún motivo que te sientas culpable de toda la pena que me aqueja, sé bien que solo quisiste lo mejor para mi, me siento horrible Candy, pensar que te he defraudado, que no he cumplido con la promesa que te hice, lo siento tanto amor, pero no puedo hacerlo, ninguna otra mujer podrá tener mi corazón, es imposible Candy, mi corazón es tuyo, sin saber como, ni cuando, te lo entregue, yo me entregue por completo a ti sin limites, aun sin haberte nunca dado mas que un beso, tu te adueñaste de mi alma, solo un amor como el que hiciste nacer en mi es capaz de entregarse sin preguntas, sin respuestas.

Jamás desee estar con alguien tanto como contigo, nunca hubo otra mujer en mi mente que no fueses tú desde el momento en que te vi, tú por fin, por fin la vida me daría lo que tanto me negó, por fin tendría la familia que siempre me falto, con tu amor sanarían todas mis heridas… eso pensaba yo ¡Que iluso fui! Creí en un sueño, yo que nunca soñé, jamás antes de ti… Puse todas mis esperanzas en tus manos Candy, aun están en tus manos amor.

Busca tu felicidad Candy, yo no te dejare de amar un solo día de mi vida, no lo hare, solo tu amor me mantendrá vivo, ya estoy acostumbrado a perder, tú no amor, tú siempre ganas, tú eres victoria Candy, se feliz mi vida, se inmensamente feliz, tienes mi bendición, cumple tú la promesa que yo jamás podre.

Te amare siempre, siempre tuyo,

Terry.

Candy se dejo caer sobre la tumba miraba el cielo a través de las lagrimas en sus ojos, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir, su alma no aguantaba mas con tanto dolor, como deseaba desaparecer en ese mismo momento, dejar de existir, fundirse en aquel lugar.

Angela y Scarlet caminaban de un lugar a otro ya casi era de noche y Candy no había regresado, las chicas no tenían el numero telefónico de Eleonor Baker para llamarla y preguntarle, tampoco el de Susana Marlowe, Angela estuvo tentada un par de veces a llamar al Sr. Albert, pero no lo creyó prudente, tal vez la chica solo estaba dando un paseo y alarmar a su hermano no era necesario, ella tenia una idea de donde podía estar Candy, sin embargo, la angustia no la dejaba tranquila un minuto.

- Angela creo que lo mejor será avisarle al Dr. Smith, ¿Tal vez el nos pueda ayudar? - Sugirió Scarlet igual de preocupada que la dama de compañía de la rubia.

- Creo que tienes razón Scarlet, ya esta oscureciendo y Candy no conoce bien Nueva York, siempre ha viajado con su hermano, además estaba tan extraña, solo espero que este presentimiento que tengo no sea nada malo. – La chica camino hasta la puerta para ir en busca del Dr. Smith, cuando abrió esta, Candy se encontraba parada fuera de la misma.

Su rostro estaba totalmente demacrado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sus cabellos desordenados, estaba temblando, la mirada perdida.

- ¡Candy, Por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la chica mirándola sumamente sorprendida y abrazándola con fuerza. La rubia solo afirmo en silencio.

Scarlet también se encontraba en el mismo estado que Angela, ella nunca había visto a Candy de esa forma, Angela solo le conto que la chica y Terruce Grandchester eran muy amigos, pero no era posible que la rubia estuviese en tal estado, por el actor, ¿Entonces que le había sucedido? Con estos pensamientos la joven se acerco hasta las otras dos y dedicándole una sonrisa a Candy le dijo:

- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a uno de los doctores? – La rubia solo negó sin decir palabra, se separo de Angela y camino hasta el baño, entro en él y cerro la puerta.

- ¿Crees que debemos llamar al Dr. Smith? – Pregunto a Angela en un tono apenas audible.

- No, no es necesario, bueno eso espero – Respondió la chica mirando aun la puerta por donde Candy había desaparecido.

Media hora después la joven salía envuelta en una gruesa bata de baño, su cabello mojado aun goteaba, Angela y Scarlet la miraban con sumo cuidado, ella trato de sonreír pero fue imposible, camino hasta su cama se sentó a borde de esta y miraba a través de la ventana, ya la noche estaba en pleno y las luces de la ciudad brillaban en un desesperado intento de robarle protagonismo a la oscuridad.

Angela camino hasta el armario y saco el camisón de dormir de Candy, dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a la chica y se lo extendió.

- Gracias – Dijo en respuesta Candy tomándolo, se levanto y camino de nuevo al baño, minutos después salía cambiada.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – Pregunto Scarlet sin saber que mas decir, la actitud de Candy era… era… totalmente inusual en ella.

- No tengo hambre, gracias Scarlet, solo deseo dormir – Respondió la rubia entrando a su cama y metiéndose bajo las cobijas, no pudo evitar que una lagrimas saliera de sus ojos y rodara hasta la almohada, cerro los ojos en un acto desesperado para evitar llorar de nuevo.

Las morenas entendieron que lo mejor era dejarla descansar, ambas se acostaron y apagaron las luces, pero no lograban dormir, el silencio reinaba en la habitación, solo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de las tres, después de una hora Scarlet pensó que Candy se había dormido y más tranquila dejo que el sueño se apoderara de ella también.

Angela más atenta no había dejado de observar la figura de la chica con la ayuda de algunos rayos de la luna que entraban por las cortinas y no permitían que la habitación quedara completamente en penumbras.

En ese momento Candy se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, afuera solo se veían las luces de la ciudad que parecía nunca dormir, la chica se dejo rodar pegada a la pared y termino sentada en el piso, se abrazo las piernas con los brazos y lloraba en silencio. Angela se levanto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y camino hasta donde esta se encontraba.

- ¿Candy estas bien? – Le pregunto en casi un susurro.

La rubia la miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, su rostro estaba bañado completamente en lágrimas, no había dejado de llorar un instante desde que las luces se apagaron. La morena se sentó a su lado y la envolvió con sus brazos, acomodándola en su regazo, con ternura acariciaba los risos de la chica que aun seguía llorando.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Qué te paso Candy? – Pregunto de nuevo la mujer sin poder ocultar la tristeza en sus palabras. La chica permaneció en silencio, después de un momento solo dijo:

- Lo extraño – Su voz se quebró al pronunciar estas palabras y su llanto se hizo más amargo.

Angela se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, ella sabia muy bien a quien se refería la chica, aunque Candy nunca le haya hablado de sus sentimientos, en el fondo ella sabia que la rubia lloraba de esa forma por el actor y también que no era la primera vez, tantas veces la había visto deprimida después de la muerte de él, ella lo amo, aun lo amaba y este amor la estaba matando, como quería ayudarla, aliviar de algún modo la pena que la embargaba.

- Yo solo quería que él fuera feliz, jamás quise hacerle daño… nos condene a los dos a vivir en el dolor, en la soledad – La chica hablaba entre sollozos.

- No llores mas por favor Candy – Le decía Angela que estaba a punto de llorar también ante el sufrimiento de la joven.

- No puedo con mas dolor Angela, a veces siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan y que todo terminara… pero al día siguiente me levanto y el dolor sigue allí, intacto… es tan fuerte… ya antes sufría, sufría por tenerlo lejos, por saberlo ajeno, por la soledad en la que me encontraba, pero me quedaba el consuelo de algún día lejano tal vez, verlo feliz, realizado, con familia, de saber que la decisión que tome fue la correcta, que aunque yo no fuera feliz, él lo seria y eso me bastaba, con eso me conformaba, con que él fuera feliz, si él lo era entonces yo también lo seria, porque lo amaba mas que nada en esta vida, no me importaba que esa felicidad fuera a costa de la mía, lo amaba tanto que preferí renunciar yo… antes de obligarlo a él a elegir, a tomar una decisión que con el tiempo tal vez terminara separándonos, ahora me duele mucho mas saber que me equivoque, que lo lastime, que le falle. – Candy no podía mas, se ahogaba en medio del llanto, se encontraba acostada en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la morena, parecía una niña llorando por la perdida de su juguete mas preciado, pero en realidad era una mujer sufriendo por la muerte del hombre que amaba.

- Candy, no puedes seguir culpándote… la vida no siempre es lo que nosotros esperamos, tú solo quisiste hacer lo mejor para todos, pero la vida tenia otros planes para ustedes, te puedo asegurar que él tampoco quiso causarte este dolor… nunca me has hablado de él, ¿Por qué no me cuentas como se conocieron? – Pregunto la chica tratando de aligerar la pena de la rubia.

Esta se sorprendió y se quedo en silencio recordando esa noche, las imágenes llegaron a su mente de inmediato y comenzó a hablar.

- Yo viajaba a Londres para estudiar, era la fiesta de despedida del capitán, había tomado un par de copas y me sentía mareada, era una niña apenas, decidí salir a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire, y lo vi, parado en medio de la espesa neblina, estaba triste, aunque lo negó yo se que estaba llorando, soltó una carcajada haciéndome ver como loca, además se burlo de mis pecas, era un grosero, engreído, malcriado y también… - La chica se detuvo, su voz había cambiado de forma radical, era totalmente distinta a la que se lamentaba hacia unos minutos.

- ¿También? – Pregunto Angela consiente del cambio de actitud de la joven.

- Guapo, extremadamente guapo… nunca en mi vida he visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los de él, su actitud me desconcertó por completo, su voz… Angela su voz… era maravillosa, creo que me enamore de él desde el primer momento que lo vi, siempre me pregunte ¿Cuándo comencé a quererlo? ¿Cuándo me comenzó a afectar su presencia? fue desde ese momento, ahora lo se… ahora lo se. – Podía parecer increíble, pero la chica sonreía, Candy sonreía y Angela también lo hacia, la morena se sentía feliz de haber ayudado a su amiga, permanecieron largo rato en silencio, Candy envuelta en sus recuerdos, Angela la miraba llena de ternura, aunque ella solo era unos años mayor que Candy la sentía tan frágil, tan niña, era como tener a una pequeña bebé en brazos.

Al fin decidieron que era mejor ir a dormir pues al día siguiente era el desayuno de despedida, luego regresarían a Chicago y el viaje era largo.

Aunque la noche anterior Candy se había dormido mas tranquila, las huellas de el dolor no se borraban con tanta facilidad, cuando se miro esa mañana en el espejo, las ojeras y una leve hinchazón en sus ojos eran muestra de ello, se metió a la ducha y minutos después salió, llamo a recepción y pidió su acostumbrada receta para aliviar la inflamación. Angela observo como se colocaba las compresas de manzanilla en los ojos, estaba completamente sorprendida.

Candy vio la reacción de la chica y se aventuro a decir.

- Es una receta muy buena, la aprendí en el Hogar de Pony, cuando los niños tenían una inflamación la Srta. Pony utilizaba este truco – La rubia la miraba algo apenada.

- Siempre pensé que era para tu cabello – Respondió Angela tratando de parecer casual y restándole importancia.

- Angela por favor no le digas nada a Albert, sabes cuanto se preocupa él, le prometí que estaría bien y con esa condición me dejo venir, yo estoy bien… de verdad estoy bien. – Le dijo la chica tratando de sonreír.

- Tranquila Candy, te entiendo y por sobre todas las cosas somos amigas ¿No? – Menciono la morena tomándola de las manos.

- Claro… muchas gracias – Respondió con una sonrisa.

El desayuno transcurría en total normalidad, se le entregaron algunos reconocimientos al equipo, pero la sorpresa de la reunión llego cuando los directores de ambos hospitales anunciaron que el Dr. Smith se quedaría por un par de meses en Nueva York, esta noticia tomo por sorpresa a las chicas, quienes no sabían nada al respecto. Durante el tiempo que duro la despedida organizada por el Hospital Lenox Hill no tuvieron ocasión de hablar con Nathan, por lo cual tuvieron que esperar a estar de regreso en el hotel para recoger sus pertenencias.

- Dr. Smith, no es justo, ¿Por qué no nos aviso antes? – Pregunto Scarlet, entre enojada y triste.

- Al menos nos hubiésemos preparado, ¿Por qué tomaron esta decisión? – Pregunto Candy también contrariada.

- Lo siento chicas, apenas ayer me comunicaron la noticia, estoy consiente que somos un equipo y que debo comunicarles las decisiones que se toman, pero hasta a mi me sorprendió la solicitud, me dieron hasta esta mañana para dar la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no se negó? Usted podía hacerlo – Volvió a inquirir Scarlet.

- Porque analice las cosas con mucho cuidado y creo que es lo mejor, ya ustedes tienen la noción y la experiencia, en cambio estos estudiantes solo tienen unas cuantas practicas, no es ético ni correcto negarles la oportunidad de adquirir este conocimiento o dejarlo a medias si puedo hacerlo por completo. – Respondió el joven.

Antes estos argumentos a las chicas no les quedo de otra que aceptar la decisión del medico. Minutos después se encontraban todos en la estación de trenes.

- Lo vamos a extrañar mucho Dr. Smith – Le decía una a una las chicas mientras se despedían del hombre.

- Nathan promete que no te olvidaras de nosotras y tampoco de los pacientes, nos dejas una tarea muy difícil, y no lo digo por las prácticas, sino por sus reacciones cuando se enteren que te quedaste aquí. – Le decía Candy, él sabía exactamente a lo que la chica se refería, pero tenía plena confianza que ellas sabrían como manejar la situación.

- No me quedare aquí para siempre, en menos de lo que piensan me tiene de nuevo en Chicago – Respondió el joven, tratando de aligerar la situación.

En ese momento llego un auto negro y las chicas pudieron divisar a la distancia a la actriz Eleonor Baker. Candy camino hasta ella y la recibió con un abrazo.

- Quise venir a despedirte Candy – Menciono la mujer.

- Gracias Eleonor, yo quise ir hasta tu casa ayer, pero… estuve un poco ocupada. - Dijo la chica.

- Estabas en el cementerio – Expreso la mujer mirando a la chica, era evidente que había llorado, ella podía reconocer de inmediato las huellas del dolor, no en vano había pasado años teniéndolo como compañía.

- Si – Menciono Candy mirando a otro lado.

- Hija, creo que deberías guardar el recuerdo de Terruce de su época juntos, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, tan centrado, aunque no había compartido con él desde hacia mucho, en ese momento supe que era feliz, una madre reconoce eso… él se encontraba así por ti Candy, tú llenaste de felicidad a Terry, algo que ni su padre ni yo hicimos por él, no te sientas triste por favor, haz que esa felicidad permanezca viva. – Las palabras de la mujer sorprendían a la joven y al mismo tiempo le dejaban ver las cosas de forma diferente.

- Él también me hizo muy feliz, tienes razón, gracias… gracias por todo Eleonor – Le dijo la chica abrazándola para despedirse, ya se anunciaba la salida del tren con destino a Chicago.

- Espero verte pronto Candy, ojala puedas venir a ver la pieza o tal vez la gira llegue a Chicago y podamos vernos. – Dijo la mujer ya a cerca del andén.

- Yo vendré en un par de meses, el Dr. Smith se queda, me gustaría ver como evoluciona Susana y también por… - Antes que la joven terminara la mujer la detuvo.

- Puedes venir cuando guste y no te preocupes por Susana, tengo la sensación que todo saldrá bien, muchas gracias por todo Candy, cuídate mucho hija y recuerda lo que te dije – Con estas palabras ambas se despidieron, la chica le sonrió antes de subir en el tren y la mujer pudo ver que era sincera.

Cuando Albert llego a la mansión Andley eran casi las siete de la noche, la jornada en el trabajo resulto bastante tranquila, solo un par de reuniones hasta el mediodía, sin embargo el joven había tomado el resto de la tarde para pasear por las calles de la ciudad, se deshizo del saco y la corbata, cambiándolos por una chaqueta mas casual y sus acostumbrados lente negros, fue a la parte de la ciudad que acostumbraba frecuentar cuando estaba amnésico, cuando el peso de su apellido no le limitaba relacionarse con las personas, cuando era un habitante mas de Chicago y no la cabeza de familia de una de las familias mas poderosas de localidad.

Desde hacia mucho sus prioridades habían cambiado por completo, sus viajes por el mundo había prácticamente desaparecido, sus anhelos de vivir una vida libre y tranquila se esfumo al momento de asumir el poder de las empresas, ahora se encontraba rodeado de personas extrañas, de aduladores en su mayoría, que solo buscaban beneficio propio; vivir analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus acciones, contralando cada una de sus palabras, desconfiando, en eso se podía resumir su vida en los últimos meses, una vida que nada coincidía con lo que él desea.

- Buenas noches Sr. Williams – Menciono Arthur al verlo llegar.

- Buenas noches Arthur – Respondió el joven con un tono de voz alegre, algo que el anciano no había notado desde hacia mucho.

- La Sra. Elroy lo espera para cenar Sr. – Dijo el hombre, mirando extrañado al joven, su cambio de actitud no era lo único nuevo en él.

Albert asintió en silencio y camino en dirección al comedor de la casa.

- Buenas noches Williams – Menciono la mujer al sentir los pasos del joven, tenia la vista en una revista de sociales.

- Buenas noches Tía, ¿Cómo ha estado su día? – Pregunto el chico en tono cortes.

- Bien hijo – La mujer alzo la vista y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

Albert le dedico solo una sonrisa, pero no menciono nada más. La cena se llevo como de costumbre, después de eso el joven entro en el despacho para buscar un libro, algo en lo cual entretenerse, no quería volver a pensar en balances, números, porcentajes, o algo por el estilo por lo cual pensó que un poco de literatura no le sentaría mal, selecciono las obras completas de Nathaniel Hawthorne, al joven se gustaba mucho la literatura desarrollada en América, para él contenía un elemento mágico que ninguna otra aportaba, tal vez la ventaja de ser aun un continente joven, un lugar dispuesto a dejarnos creer lo absurdo, lo increíble, todo era posible en un lugar lleno de misterio, aun desconocido para muchos, al igual que África, este te da la libertad de romper barreras.

Salió y antes de subir las escaleras se encontró con George, quien se paro en seco al verlo.

- Buenas noches George – Menciono el chico, algo divertido ante la reacción del hombre.

- Buenas noches joven, ¿Cómo le fue en su paseo? – Pregunto observando al joven con cuidado.

- Muy bien, me alegra verte, quería preguntarte algo.

- Usted dirá – Expreso instando al muchacho a hablar.

- ¿Candy regresa mañana? – Menciono el chico ojeando un poco el libro.

- Así es joven, la Srta. Candice llega mañana al mediodía, yo mismo iré a recibirla a la estación de trenes. – Respondió George.

- Perfecto, yo iré contigo, voy a leer y tal vez me desvele, no olvides avisarme cuando este por salir, por si me quedo dormido – Dijo el rubio mientras se despedía del hombre y subía las escaleras.

- Por supuesto joven Albert – Respondió este.

- Gracias George, buenas noches. – Con estas últimas palabras Albert se perdió en el pasillo.

- Buenas noches – alcanzo a decir George. La verdad se veía muy diferente, algo estaba empezando a cambiar, pensó el hombre encaminándose a descansar él también.

Candy se encontraba totalmente dormida, al subir al tren tomo una de las patillas que le diera Nathan, debía estar mas tranquila si no quería preocupar a Albert y dormir la ayudaría mucho. Angela y Scarlet compartían el vagón con ella, leían algunas revistas, para dejar descansar a la rubia, cuando el tren hizo su primera parada esta ni se inmuto, las jóvenes vieron que se encontraba profundamente dormida, no quisieron despertarla así que bajaron sin hacer ruido.

- Ayer Candy estaba muy mal Angela, ¿Te dijo que le había sucedido? – Pregunto Scarlet cuando compraban un café.

- No en realidad pero… - La mujer se detuvo.

- ¿Pero? - Inquirió de nuevo la joven.

- Esta ciudad le traer recuerdos triste Scarlet, eso es todo. – Respondió la interrogada, sorbiendo el líquido humeante en su taza.

- Fue a visitar la tumba de Terruce Grandchester ¿No es así? Angela tu podrás decirme lo que quieras, pero es evidente que Candy y él tenían una relación que iba mas allá de la amistad. – Señalo la chica.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Angela se decidió a hablar.

- Yo no se nada, solo que ellos se conocieron en Londres cuando estudiaban y que eran muy amigos, tu conoces a Candy al igual que yo y sabes que no es de las personas que hablan de su vida privada. – Respondió

- Si eso lo se muy bien, pero esa actitud de la Sra. Baker para con ella, según tengo entendido el actor estaba saliendo con Susana Marlowe la chica que fue a las practicas el ultimo día, estaba junto a su madre y la actriz y en las horas que duraron estas no vi a la madre de Terruce tratarla como lo hace con Candy, siendo supuestamente la novia del hijo es algo que deja mucho que pensar ¿No crees? – inquirió de nuevo Scarlet.

- Yo solo te puedo decir que Candy conoce desde hace mucho más tiempo a la Sra. Baker que la Srta. Susana, tal vez por eso la cercanía con Candy, es probable que ella allá tenido una amistad muy fuerte con Terruce y lo extrañe, si no es así, ese asunto de Candy y nosotras debemos mantenernos al margen. – Respondió Angela tratando de terminar con la conversación.

- Lo se Angela y tienes toda la razón, pero yo de verdad he llegado a tomarle cariño a Candy y no me gusta verla triste, ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, no se queja de nada, es por eso que quiero entenderla, aunque piense que soy una loca, despistada, eso no es verdad… al menos no del todo… y quiero ayudar a Candy, no me gusta verla triste, cosa que esta de mas decir creo, es muy frecuente en ella. – Mencionaba la chica al tiempo que se ponían de pie, el tren hacia el llamado para retornar.

- Entiendo tu inquietud Scarlet, yo también me siento mal al ver a Candy así y no poder ayudarla, pero a veces lo mejor es dejar que el tiempo pase y sea quien cure las heridas.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando el tren arribo a la estación de Chicago, las jóvenes fueron bajando en grupos, mientras un grupo de hombre contratados por el director del hospital las ayudaba con el equipaje, que aunque mínimo no dejaba de ser pesado. Candy caminaba con paso lento, aun se encontraba un poco atontada por las pastillas, había dormido durante casi todo el viaje.

- Hola Candy – Menciono una voz masculina a sus espalda. – la chica se volvió con una sonrisa, era Albert.

- Albert que alegría verte… - Candy se detuvo en seco al ver al chico.

- A mi también me alegra mucho – Dijo él dándole un abrazo.

- Albert – Logro decir la joven, estaba totalmente desconcertada - ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y ayudándola con una de las maletas le dijo:

- Se fue – Sin más y con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta la mirada.

- Si eso lo puedo ver pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto aun asombrada.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se, solo quería un cambio y lo corte. – Respondió abriendo la maleta del auto. George venia unos pasos detrás ayudando a Angela y Scarlet.

Candy lo miraba y no podía creerlo aun, desde que tenia memoria siempre había visto a Albert con el cabello largo, a diferencia claro esta, de la primera vez en la Colina de Pony.

- Candy voy a tomar un taxi, nos vemos en el hospital el martes, el Director nos dio el día libre para descansar del viaje. – Menciono Scarlet sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No creo que sea necesario nosotros la podemos llevar hasta su casa Srta. Watson – Señalo Albert en tono amable.

- Claro Scarlet, no te preocupes, sube. – Le dijo la rubia

La chica no sabia como actuar, no era que ella se caracterizara por ser una mujer tímida, pero algo en el hermano de Candy la dejaba simplemente fuera de juego, el hombre era realmente guapo y ahora con el cabello corto, Dios… es el sueño de cualquier mujer.

- Scarlet, sube por favor no nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día – Le dijo por lo bajo Angela notando la reacción de la chica.

- Si… si claro, muchas gracias – Dijo al fin la joven al momento que subía al auto. Para su desgracia quedo en la ventanilla al otro extremo y Candy en el medio de ella y el rubio.

Albert se hizo algunas preguntas a Candy sobre el viaje, las practicas, evitando tocar el tema que mas le preocupada, la chica se notaba tranquila por lo que pensó que era mejor no hacer referencia a este.

Cuando llegaron al modesto apartamento de Scarlet, ambos caballeros bajaron, George busco su equipaje, mientras Albert la ayudo a bajar tomándola de la mano.

- Muchas gracias – Menciono la chica con una hermosa sonrisa que iba dedicada mas al rubio que George.

- No es nada, gracias a ti por acompañar a Candy. – Menciono el chico extendiéndole la mano.

Ella lo miro y la recibió, para casi desmayar cuando este le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la suya y despedirse con una sonrisa. Se quedo parada sin poder moverse, solo un ademan en señal de despedida y vio alejarse el lujoso vehículo.

Cuando Candy entro a su habitación quedo congelada, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, la habitación estaba llena de arreglos florales, rosas, cientos de rosas por todos lados, de todos los colores y tamaños. Camino hasta encontrarse en medio de la misma, parecía estar en medio del rosal de Anthony, esto era hermoso, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, que maravilloso gesto.

- Albert – Menciono en voz alta aun sin poder moverse ni dejar de sonreír.

- Me hubiese gustado decir que fue mi idea, pero no es así – Respondió el joven que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y observaba divertido a la chica.

Candy se volvió para mirarlo con una pregunta en sus ojos, él desvió la mirada sin decir nada, ella camino hasta uno de los arreglos y tomo una tarjeta, la abrió con cuidado, aunque algo en la actitud de Albert le dejaba ver de quien se trataba.

De verdad lo siento mucho.… No tengo excusas.

Gerard.

La chica coloco la tarjeta en el mismo lugar, sin decir una palabra, su vista capto otra en un ramo cercano, hizo lo mismo que con la primera.

Cada una de ellas representa todas las veces que deseo decirle que me equivoque y que anhelo enmendar mi error, por favor solo déjeme demostrarle que nunca quise ofenderla.

Gerard.

Candice, no quiero dejar las cosas así, deme la oportunidad de hablar con usted, después de eso entenderé si decide alejarse.

Gerard.

Al igual que esas, otras diez o quince más pudo leer la joven, su actitud era la misma, seguía callada. Albert la observaba sin decir una palabra, él sabia que Candy estaba en una situación difícil, pero también estaba consiente que la única que podía decidir que hacer era ella.

- Hermoso detalle del Sr. Lambert – Menciono ella después de un momento, su voz no demostraba emoción alguna.

- Si tienes razón, pero por lo visto a ti no te emociona mucho. – expresó el joven.

- Para ser sincera me parece exagerado, no hay necesidad de gastar tanto dinero en algo que resultara inútil a todas luces. – La voz había adquirido un matiz frio.

- No deberías juzgarlo tan duramente Candy, Gerard no es una mala persona, se equivoco esta bien eso nadie lo niega, pero todos somos humanos y comentemos errores, no es justo que tengamos que pasar la vida entera pagando por ellos ¿No crees? – Albert hablaba con doble intensión y la chica lo supo de inmediato, camino hasta la ventana y se quedo en silencio unos minutos.

- Jamás podre engañarte, a veces creo que tú me conoces mejor de lo que yo me conozco. – menciono mirando aun a través de la ventana. – Él camino hasta ella y le coloco las manos en los hombros.

- Todo esta bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte Candy, sabes que sea lo que sea que decidas yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte, nunca pensé que tendría que lidiar con todo esto el día que decidí adoptarte. – La actitud del joven cambio totalmente al mencionar las últimas palabras, la chica se sintió extrañada y se volvió para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto observando al joven a los ojos.

- Que nunca pensé que me tocaría dar consejos de amor a tus pretendientes. – Explico él con una sonrisa que le llegaba a la mirada.

- ¿Tu estas ayudando a Gerard? – Pregunto de nuevo la chica entre sorprendida y molesta.

- No me refería solo a él… la verdad no pude evitarlo Candy estaba desesperado, yo solo le dije que te diera tiempo, que dejara que las cosas se dieran por si solas, si se daban perfecto, pero si no, no debería forzarlas. – Respondió Albert un poco apenado, sabía que la rubia no recibiría estas noticias de la mejor manera.

Candy se quedo en silencio y le dio la espalda. Él continúo.

- Veo que soy pésimo en esos asuntos, en lugar de ayudar siempre término por empeorar todo, no en vano aun sigo soltero.

Este último comentario le hizo gracias a la chica y se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo.

- No creo que hayas fallado siempre, el caso es que yo no siento lo mismo con todo el mundo Albert, no soy un artefacto que trae instrucciones, soy tan complicada que a veces hasta yo misma me exaspero. - Menciono la chica con un tono mas relajado.

- En eso la mayoría concuerdan. – Dijo él sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Pues tú eres un miedoso, es por eso que sigues soltero, temes quedarte atado en un lugar. – Respondió ella devolviendo la estocada.

- En ese caso te equivocas, ya estoy casado con la empresa, ¡Por Dios! Es la esposa más exigente que el conocido en mi vida. – ante este comentario ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Después de un momento el joven le pregunto.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con las flores?

- Nada, la verdad me gustan mucho, hagamos un trato yo me quedo con las rosas y tu te quedas con las notas. – respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Él alzo una ceja y esto hizo que ella soltara una carcajada.

- Hagamos algo mejor, envíaselas a la Tía, de seguro ella quedara encanta. – Menciono el chico con picardía.

- ¡Albert! – respondió ella divertida.

La noche era cálida a pesar que ya casi era otoño, la joven camino hasta la gaveta donde había guardado las cartas de Terry y la fotografía que Eleonor le regalara, la observo por unos minutos, después tomo el paquete y la foto y camino hasta su cama, la extendió en ella colocando la imagen de Terry en una de las almohadas para poder verla con claridad desde la postura en la cual se encontraba.

Estudiaba cada uno de los rasgos del chico, sus hermosos ojos, tan expresivos, tan profundos, como el mar, como la noche, como el cielo; las líneas de su rostro, que pesar de ser un adolescente ya se marcaban muy bien, su cabello bello y rebelde con él mismo, su porte inconfundible.

- ¿Aun no entiendo que viste en mi? Tu eras tan apuesto, podías tener a cualquiera de las chicas que hubiese querido, las mujeres de mas alto abolengo, las mas hermosas, las mas preparadas; pero te fijaste en mi, precisamente en mi, una huérfana, una loca trepadora de arboles, la revoltosa del San Pablo… eso fue lo que nos unió, esas ganas de cambiar nuestro destino, de ser nosotros mismos, de conseguir nuestro sueños… juntos, yo jamás deje de amarte Terry, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo lograron borrar de mi este sentimiento, por increíble que parezca siento que hoy te amo mas que nunca, siento que nunca volveré a querer a alguien como te quiero a ti – La chica le hablaba a la fotografía como si fuera el chico quien se encontrara frente a ella, de vez en cuando pasaba los dedos delineando los rasgos del joven.

La noche era fría, al parecer esta parte de la ciudad nunca dejaba de serlo, las oscuridad reinaba, hacia mas de una semana que se había ido de su casa, ya sin dinero salió del bar en donde había pasado los últimos días, caminaba sin rumbo, observando la miseria a su alrededor, mendigos buscando comida entre los desperdicios, luchando con ratas por un pedazo de pan.

- Buenas noches Sr. busca algo en especial – Menciono la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas, él se volvió para mirarla, era casi una niña, su rostro se encontraba maquillado, su ropa dejaba ver mucho mas de lo que las mujeres deberían dejar ver.

- No gracias – Respondió el chico desviando la vista.

- ¿Tal vez pueda ayudarte? Soy muy buena compañía – Dijo la chica en tono sugerente.

- ¿Acaso es sorda? Le dije que no me interesa, déjeme solo. –Respondió en tono hosco.

- Es un imbécil – Dijo la joven mirándolo con furia y caminando de vuelta.

Dos hombres que observaban la escena desde una esquina, estudiaban los movimientos del joven, estaba solo, no era un mendigo, nunca lo había visto por ese lugar, por lo tanto no era un cliente, tampoco parecía policía. Con sigilo se acercaron hasta él, uno interceptándose en su camino y el otro a sus espaldas.

- ¿Tienes cerillos? – Pregunto el primero con malicia.

- No – Respondió en tono cortante ante la pregunta.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunto el hombre a su espalda.

- Eso no es su asunto, déjeme en paz. – El joven se mantenía sereno.

- ¿Qué buscas entonces? – Pregunto el que se encontraba frente a él.

- ¡Nada! – Grito ya exasperado.

- Oye niño rico, no tienes porque gritar, no somos sordos. – Le dijo el hombre detrás de él en tono amenazante.

- No quiero nada, solo que me dejen solo, no estoy interesado en nada que puedan ofrecerme. – Respondió el chico aun con tono rudo.

- Así que el Sr. no le interesa nada que le podamos ofrecer, se creer muy importante. – Dijo el moreno parado frente a él.

- ¿Tal vez él si tenga algo que a nosotros nos interese? – le dijo uno al otro, con una sonrisa.

- No tengo dinero, ni nada de valor, pierden su tiempo. – estaba a punto de salirse de sus cabales.

- No te creo – Hablo el que estaba interrumpiéndole el paso he intento meter la mano en el saco del joven. Este reacciono con más rapidez y le detuvo la mano con fuerza, al tiempo que con la otra mano le daba un empujón.

- Así que muy valiente – Le dijo el que estaba detrás, al tiempo que le propinaba un golpe en un costado.

El chico perdió el aire a causa el golpe. El hombre frente a él aprovecho esto para darle un golpe que cayo directamente en su mandíbula, haciéndolo tambalearse, como pudo el chico le lanzo un golpe acertando la nariz del hombre y rompiéndole el tabique, este se enfureció y se arrojo contra él lanzándolo al piso.

- ¡Esta me la pagaras! – Menciono el hombre mientras rodaba colocándose encima del joven, este solo sintió como un puño se estrellaba en su rostro y su vista se oscurecía por unos segundos, al tiempo que un dolor intenso se apoderaba de su pómulo izquierdo. Sacando fuerzas respondió al golpe con otro en el estomago de su contrincante, el hombre se quedo sin aire y Neil aprovecho esto para empujarlo y zafarse del agarre, el segundo que se había mantenido fuera de la pelea, intervino al ver a su compañero en el suelo, intento tomar al joven por sorpresa atacándolo por la espalda, Leagan fue mas rápido y lo esquivo, regresando el ataque con un golpe en la costilla de este.

El hombre en el piso, le dio una patada al joven que desde la posición en la cual se encontraba cayo al suelo sin remedio, aprovechando la situación su compañero le dio otra patada al joven quien yacía en el suelo sin aire a causa de la caída. Neil se retorció al sentir el golpe en su costado, fue realmente intenso, jamás había experimentando un dolor parecido.

El primer hombre que había caído al pavimento se levantaba, tomo al joven por el cuello del saco y le dio un golpe con tal fuerza que Neil cayo tendido en el piso dentro de un charco, la sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz, pómulo, boca, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, parpadeo un par de veces, levanto la cabeza un poco para ver el rostro de los hombres, estos se veían transfigurados por la ira, odio… odio era lo que su mirada reflejaba, un odio que él no entendía… que no sentía… pero que sin saber por que razón lo hizo levantarse y dar la batalla.

Los hombre lo miraban atónitos, el joven llevaba la de perder, pero aun así insistía en seguir, los miraba como si estuviese loco, hasta con una sonrisa en sus labios, algo malévolo en su mirada, sin embargo esto no intimido al par quienes se sorteaban quien continuaría, el del tabique roto fue el primero en atacar, Neil lo recibió con un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, seguido de otro en la mandíbula haciendo que este se tambaleara, el hombre parpadeo y clavo sus ojos en el joven con tal intensidad que bien podían a haberlo matado de ser un arma.

- ¡Llego tu día niño rico! – Grito mientras corría para estrellar al joven contra la pared, Neil se arqueo de nuevo ante el dolor en su espalda, algo dentro de él sonó como si se hiciera pedazos, no había recuperado el aire cuando otro golpe en el rostro lo hizo ver todo oscuro.

El hombre se alejo un poco dándole la espalda al chico, este tomo el acto como una ventaja y lo ataco dándole un certero golpe en la nuca que lo hizo caer al suelo, en ese momento el compañero del agredido intervino propinándole un golpe en la cara a Neil que lo hizo volar y caer de nuevo al piso, el joven recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo marearse.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una fuerte patada en su costado, al tiempo que de su boca salía la sangre a borbotones, una y otra vez el cuerpo del joven se convulsiono ante los repetidos ataques, a estas alturas su cuerpo no respondía a la intensión del chico de colocarse en pie, solo sentía el dolor cada vez mas intenso, su boca inundada de un sabor entre salado y oxido, su vista se encontraba nublada por completo.

- ¡Ya déjalo en paz, lo vas a matar! – Logro escuchar, la voz se había producido a su lado, sin embargo se percibía a la distancia, uno de los hombres le decía al otro que parara, Neil ya solo esperaba dejar de sentir… de respirar, cerró los ojos esperando que esto sucediera.

Los hombre viendo el rostro del chico, se asustaron y salieron corriendo del lugar, él quedo tendido inmóvil, ya a estas alturas el dolor era tal que no sentía su cuerpo, no podía moverse, solo dolor, todo lo que apreciaba era sufrimiento, como jamás antes en su vida había sentido, frio… un frio inmenso se fue uniendo al malestar, su respiración era casi nula.

Comenzó a llover, el agua se confundía con la sangre que salía de las heridas del chico, el frio corría por sus venas, temblaba, pero no se movía, al final dejo de sentir.

Elisa se había levantado y caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, decidió por salir al balcón y tomar un poco de aire, la noche era realmente hermosa y cálida, California era un lugar maravilloso, siempre quiso vivir allí, pero ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes ahora, a su pesar no era dueña de su destino, se sentía atrapada, desesperada, no podía decir que su esposo la maltratara o le negara algo, al contrario el hombre se desvivía por cumplir con sus caprichos, la llenaba de regalos, era cariñoso, caballero, pero no lo amaba, ni siquiera le gustaba, cada vez que le tocaba cumplir con sus deberes de esposa era una tortura, nunca imagino siquiera que esto seria así, sus besos y sus caricias solo le producían repulsión, que horrible era sentirlo encima de ella, sentir su respiración, su peso, sus movimientos, no… no esto no puede ser todo, necesito encontrar algo que me ayude pronto, de lo contrario dudo que pueda soportarlo, necesito encontrar la manera de alejarlo de mi, de evitar que me toque cada vez que lo desee.

Sin embargo esta opresión en mi pecho es extraña, no la había sentido antes, debe ser algo mas, no creo que sea por el viejo, es algo mas, ¿Pero que? Neil… ¿Cómo estarás hermano? No te puedes imaginar la falta que me haces, cuanto quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar todo, librarnos a ambos de toda esta estupidez.

La chica se volvió para mirar al hombre acostado en la cama y un gesto de hastío se dibujo en su rostro al ver que este se había despertado y la buscaba, camino entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, este era ya casi un acto mecánico, él le extendió la mano invitándola al lecho.

Candy se levanto esa mañana muy temprano, en realidad había dormido muy poco, aunque decidió pasar su día libre en la casa de los Cronwell con Annie, la Tía abuela no perdió oportunidad durante la cena de mencionar el regalo del Sr. Lambert y lo maravilloso que era contar con el afecto de alguien como él, resalto cada una de las virtudes del chico, lo distinguido de su familia, a la que la Tía por supuesto ya había estudiando muy bien, la rubia llego a pensar que solo estaba esperando que un "Si" saliera de su boca para anunciar compromiso con el joven.

El sol aun no salía por completo cuando la chica bajo del carro de alquiler que la había llevado hasta el hospital, tomo la decisión de salir antes del desayuno y ahorrarse otro discurso de la dueña de la casa, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevar el carácter de la mujer, pero a veces debía respirar profundamente para no estallar, cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no había nadie capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero esta vez todo seria distinto, ella no era un títere que Emilia Elroy pudiera manejar a su antojo, en su vida solo mandaba ella, nadie mas. - La chica se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la entrada del antiguo edificio, cuando fue interceptada por alguien.

- ¡Candy! – Menciono una voz a su espalda, la chica no la reconoció por lo cual volvió para mirarla.

- ¡Ayúdame por favor! - dijo de nuevo la voz en un ruego.

Ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se quedo petrificada sin saber como reaccionar, la persona se acerco hasta ella y casi desplomándose sobre ella volvió a rogar.

- ¡Ayúdame! - Con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Neil, Por Dios! ¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto ella sin lograr salir de su asombro, tomando al chico por las manos, este se encontraba empapado, su aspecto era horrible, como si un camión hubiese pasado sobre él.

Él no respondió, cuando intento decir algo un borbotón de sangre salió de su boca impidiéndoselo, su piernas no resistieron mas el peso y el chico se desplomo, Candy intento sostenerlo, pero era muy pesado para la joven.

La chica no entendía nada, vio como ante sus ojos Neil Leagan perdía la conciencia, se sentía inútil, la angustia se apodero de ella y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Ayúdeme por favor! ¡Alguien que me ayude! – Gritaba desesperada.

- Neil por favor reacciona, por favor Neil mírame. – Le habla al chico al tiempo que le pasaba las manos por el rostro. Este no respondía, se había desmayado.

- ¡Ayúdenme, Ayúdenme! – Seguía gritando la chica.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué paso Neil? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – la manos de la joven comenzaron a temblar, a ver que el chico perdía el color de rostro y que su respiración era cada vez menos perceptible.

- ¡Por Dios Neil! ¡Alguien que me ayude! – Exclamaba Candy presa del miedo.

En ese momento el personal de seguridad del hospital quienes habían escuchado los pedidos de auxilio de la chica salían corriendo, la vieron en la cera junto a un chico quien se encontraba inconsciente, uno de ellos se volvió para buscar una camilla y el otro socorrió a la rubia quien se encontraba visiblemente nerviosa.

- Srta. Andley ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el hombre observando a la chica.

- No lo se, no lo se, yo estaba por entrar cuando él me llamo, esta muy mal, ayúdame a llevarlo adentro por favor. – Respondió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Enseguida, ya Mark fue por una camilla, no podemos moverlo así, al parecer tiene fracturas. – Menciono el hombre que aunque no era medico, los años de ver llegar a heridos en estas condiciones, le daban el conocimiento necesario para identificarlo.

El otro hombre regreso con otro chico y un doctor que se encontraba de guardia, subieron a Neil a la camilla y se apresuraron a llevarlo a dentro. El rostro del Dr. Bacón reflejo algo que a la rubia no le agrado, al ver el estado de Neil.

- Llévenlo cuanto antes al quirófano. – Ordeno.

- ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunto a la rubia mirando el estado de la chica.

- Si Dr. Bacón. – Respondió ella.

- Debe informar de inmediato a sus familiares, no me agrada el estado del chico. – Menciono el hombre caminando a paso apresurado por el pasillo.

- ¿Es muy grave? Solo parece estar golpeado Dr. Bacón. – inquirió la joven quien en el fondo sabia que el medico temía algo.

- Si enfermera Andley, a simple vista esta golpeado, pero podría tener alguna hemorragia interna y eso es sumamente delicado. – Respondió el hombre.

Ella se quedo pasmada ante la respuesta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sabia muy bien que en la mayoría de estos casos los pacientes pocas veces lograban sobrevivir, vio alejarse al hombre casi corriendo.

La chica no sabia que hacer, caminaba de un lugar a otro en la sala de enfermeras, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, si bien Neil Leagan le había hecho mucho daño, no podía creer aun lo que estaba sucediendo, él no se merecía estar como estaba, la persona que le hizo eso lo quería ver muerto, era un salvaje.

- ¿Qué hago? No quisiera llamar al Sr. Leagan, no tengo el valor para decirle en el estado en el cual se encuentra Neil, Dios mío ¿Qué hago?... ¡Albert! claro él me puede ayudar. – tras decir esto Candy tomo el teléfono que las enfermeras utilizaban para estrictas emergencia y marco el numero de la casa Andley.

- Buenos días Arthur, me podrías comunicar con Albert por favor. – Menciono la chica cuando le atendió el mayordomo.

- Buenos días Srta. Candice, por supuesto deme un minuto por favor. – Menciono el hombre.

Un par de minutos después Albert tomaba la llamada.

- Buenos días Candy. – Hablo el chico.

- Buenos días Albert, necesito de tu ayuda. – Dijo la chica.

- Claro, dime ¿Sucede algo? Te noto angustiada.

- Si… es algo muy grave, Neil Leagan esta aquí en el hospital, esta muy mal.

- ¿Neil Leagan? ¿Qué le sucedió? – Pregunto Albert alarmado.

- Al parecer fue una pelea, pero esta muy mal Albert, ahora mismo esta en el quirófano, tiene algunas fracturas. – Respondió la chica.

- Este muchacho, no era de extrañarse, llevaba varios días desaparecido. – Menciono Albert evidentemente preocupado.

- Yo no sabia que hacer y decidí llamarte, no tengo el valor de explicarle a su padre. – Expreso la chica.

- ¿Tan mal esta? – Inquirió de nuevo el chico.

- Me temo que si. – Respondió Candy y su voz se quebró, Albert entendió en ese momento que la chica no exageraba.

- No te preocupes, salgo enseguida para allá, antes voy a llamar a la casa de los Leagan para avisarle, nos vemos.

- Si, gracias Albert. – Con esto la chica colgó y salió directo al quirófano.

Albert disco el numero de la mansión Leagan, fue atendido por el ama de llaves y pidió de inmediato hablar con el Sr. de la casa.

- Buenos días Williams, que grato saber de ti. – Menciono el hombre.

- Buenos días John, disculpa que te llame tan temprano, pero paso algo muy importante. – Menciono el chico.

- No te preocupes, dime ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el hombre.

- Es Neil, se encuentra en el hospital donde trabaja Candy, al parecer se peleo con alguien y esta bastante mal. – Respondió el joven.

- ¿Que tan mal? – inquirió el hombre con voz preocupada.

- Es bastante grave, ahora mismo esta en quirófano, Candy me llamo para avisarme, yo voy saliendo para allá. – Respondió Albert seleccionando con cuidado las palabras para no angustiar al hombre.

- Enseguida salgo para el hospital, muchas gracias Williams. – Dijo el hombre.

- Tranquilo. – Menciono el chico colgando el teléfono.

Antes de salir le pedio a Arthur que en cuanto la Tía despertara la pusiera al tanto del asunto, que no se preocupara por nada que ya él y el Sr. Leagan estaban haciéndose cargo de todo. Sin más el joven salió con George rumbo al hospital.

CONTINUARA...


	15. Capitulo 12 Oportunidad es una mujer

_**Hola chicas disculpen la demora en publicar el capitulo, pero es que estamos full trabajo, tanto mi hermana como yo, bueno la historia ya va un poco mas adelantada, disculpen si hay alguna Neilfans por lo del capitulo anterior, pero como bien se dice por ahi, los golpes de la vida son los que nos hacen cambiar... de una les aclaro esta historia no es un Neil fic, por el rumbo que empieza a tomar, ya despues veran... y como sabemos que estuvimos perdidas pues mañana les cuelgo el 13.**_

_**Saludos a todas las lectoras y miles de gracias por darse la oportunidad de leerla y apoyarnos en esta locura!**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Oportunidad es una mujer vestida de Luna, cubierta de Sol**_

John Leagan llego casi corriendo al hospital, pregunto en información por su hijo y luego con paso apresurado llego hasta la sala de espera donde pudo ver a Albert y Candy.

- Buenos días, Albert, Candy. ¿Qué se ha sabido de Neil? – pregunto el hombre evidentemente preocupado.

- Nada hasta ahora John, los doctores aun están operando.- Respondió Albert con tono calmado, tratando de tranquilizar al hombre.

- ¿Estaba muy mal cuando lo viste Candy? – Inquirió de nuevo.

La chica se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir y esquivo la mirada interrogante del hombre.

- Si… estaba mal Sr. Leagan. – contesto con apenas un hilo de voz.

- ¡Dios, lo sabia! Sabia que esto iba a terminar mal, Neil tenia días fuera de casa, intente dar parte a las autoridades pero Sarah se opuso rotundamente, no quería despertar las habladurías de la gente. – Decía el hombre como en un monologo. Caminaba de un lugar a otro sin mirar a los jóvenes.

- ¿Donde esta ella? – Pregunto Albert.

- Se quedo en casa, entro en pánico al enterarse de la noticia y pensé que era mejor venir solo, no quería exponerla a esta situación ya bastante me cuesta a mi mantener la calma. – Respondió el hombre con la mirada perdida.

- No debe perder la fe Sr. Leagan, Neil esta en excelentes manos, el doctor que lo esta atendiendo es uno de los mejores, ya vera que todo saldrá bien. – Menciono la chica infundiendo confianza.

Las horas pasaban y no había noticias del joven, la angustia crecía en cada uno de los presente pero trataban de disimularla lo mejor posible. Después de unas horas que parecieron eternas el medico salió. El primero en abordarlo fue John.

- ¿Doctor como esta Neil Leagan? Soy su padre. – Pregunto desesperado.

El hombre lo miro y después de un minuto le dijo:

- El joven se encuentra fuera de peligro, afortunadamente pudimos controlar la hemorragia que tenia, pero sus heridas son graves, tiene varias costillas fracturadas, también recibió varios golpes en el rostro, estará muy inflamado por unos días, lo mas importante es que esta estable, pero necesita de muchos cuidados, es necesario que se quede aquí por unos días para tenerlo bajo observación. – Finalizo el Doctor que se veía cansado.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

- Muchas gracias Dr. Bacón, no se preocupe por Neil, si usted me autoriza yo misma me hare cargo de su cuidado. – Dijo Candy mirándolo.

- Perfecto enfermera Andley, desde hoy queda usted al cuidado del paciente, voy a asignar a otra enfermera para que le ayude, por ahora el joven no debe ser molestado, lo vamos a trasladar a una habitación y debe descansar, lamento mucho esto Sr. Leagan pero le aseguro que es imperativo que se sigan estas instrucciones, ya después podrá entrar y ver a su hijo. – Señalo con voz determinada, después de eso dejo el lugar.

John se llevo las manos a la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se apoyo contra la pared, no pudo evitar que de sus ojos se escaparan un par de lágrimas.

- Todo esta bien John, ya escuchaste al Dr. Bacón, Neil esta fuera de peligro. – Dijo Albert acercándose y colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

- Lo se Albert y eso me quita un gran peso de encima, no hubiese podido vivir con la culpa de que algo malo le sucediese a Neil, todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo… si hubiese sido el padre que mis hijos necesitaban nada de esto… Neil no estaría así, debía escucharlo, apoyarlo, preguntarle como se sentía, lo he dejado a su suerte. – ahora el hombre lloraba abiertamente sin poder evitarlo.

- No se puede culpar por las decisiones de su hijo Sr. Leagan, Neil no es un niño… él no debió irse de su casa, no debía arriesgarse a andar por las calles, ¿La verdad no entiendo porque desperdicia su vida de esa manera? – Menciono Candy tratando de consolarlo y al mismo tiempo evidenciado su molestia contra la irresponsabilidad del joven.

- Lo mejor será calmarnos y esperar, ahora más que nunca debemos mantenernos unidos como la familia que somos. – Expresó Albert con tranquilidad.

- Les agradezco mucho a ambos todo el apoyo que nos brindan en este momento, se que Sarah también agradece su cooperación, ella… ella no soportaría perder a uno de nuestro hijos, son toda su vida.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Candy entro a la habitación que le asignaron a Neil, por recomendaciones del Dr. Bacón el joven fue aislado, debía tener reposo absoluto, la enfermera que se encargo del traslado fue la misma que auxilio al medico durante la operación y seria quien ayudaría a Candy con los cuidados. El joven se encontraba aun inconsciente gracias a los efectos de la anestesia, la chica camino con sumo cuidado.

- ¡Dios! – exclamo en un grito ahogado, se llevo las manos a la boca, cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sacudió varias veces la cabeza para alejar la visión del muchacho.

- ¿Esta segura de poder atender al paciente enfermera Andley? – pregunto el doctor quien había entrado en silencio y observo la reacción de la chica.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo de frente y le respondió.

- Si Dr. Bacón, estoy segura, conozco a Neil desde que éramos niños y deseo ayudarlo, solo me sorprende el estado en el cual se encuentra.

- Si, las personas que lo atacaron lo querían ver muerto, fueron realmente salvajes, en años de servicios nunca había visto una paliza de tal magnitud, por suerte él es joven y lograra recuperarse de todo esto, llevara tiempo pero lo hará.

La chica asintió en silencio y se armo de valor para mirar de nuevo el rostro del joven, camino para estar más cerca de él y acomodo la sabana y la almohada y reviso la carpeta con las anotaciones.

- Su turno termina en unas horas, no se preocupe por él ya le encargue al personal de guardia su cuidado, usted debe descansar, yo por mi parte me retiro, ha sido un día muy agotador. Buenas noches – Con estas palabras el hombre se despedía.

- Buenas noches Dr. Bacón, descanse, de nuevo muchas gracias. -Menciono la chica observándolo.

Los días parecían volar, tenia más de una semana en Nueva York, el clima cada vez más loco, no paraba de llover, el sol apenas salía y cuando todos creían que ese día seria distinto de nuevo la lluvia hacia acto de presencia derrumbando todos los pronósticos, entrando al hospital se deshizo del gran impermeable que lo cubría, lo sacudió en la puerta para evitar dejar un rastro de agua a su paso.

- Buenos días Dr. Smith. – Dijo una mujer mayor al ver al joven.

- Buenos días Sra. Gómez. – Respondió él con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y hacia que sus hermosos ojos azules brillaran más.

Entro a la oficina que le habían destinado, dejo el abrigo, el maletín, tomo su bata blanca y salió camino al área donde se llevaban a cabo las terapias. Miro con ojos interesado entre los pacientes, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

- Hoy tampoco vino, ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? ¿Estará enferma? – Se pregunto en voz baja con preocupación.

- Tal vez deba ir a visitarla, si… esta tarde iré a ver como se encuentra. – Menciono con determinación, minutos después daba la bienvenida a su equipo y comenzaba con las rutinas.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el jardín, había accedido a hacerlo todas las tardes, por petición de su madre y para que esta no la obligara a tomar las terapias de rehabilitación, miraba con ojos distraídos los cabeceos de los arboles, había dejado de llover temprano, pero las hojas aun se encontrabas cargadas de rocío y de vez en cuando dejaban caer unas gotas sobre su rostro cuando la brisa estremecía las ramas, ella cerraba los ojos al sentir el frio liquido, sin proponérselo una sonrisa se dejo ver en su cara.

Él la observaba desde la ventana, se encontraba en compañía de la Sra. Marlowe, había llegado hacia unos minutos, esta se retiro un momento para darle unas instrucciones a el personal de servicio, dejándolo solo. Se hallaba totalmente hipnotizado por la imagen de aquella chica, aunque su respiración era calmada, su pulso era más rápido, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho y esta se intensifico cuando la vio sonreír, haciéndolo él también sin poder evitarlo.

La mujer entro a la sala en silencio y observo al chico con cuidado, algo en su corazón le decía que debía confiar en él, que podía ser una esperanza para su hija.

- Le agradecería mucho si habla con ella, sé que ya una vez lo intento… pero… Susana de verdad necesita ayuda Dr. Smith, solo que no quiere pedirla, no quiere provocar lastima. – Menciono la mujer sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. Este se volvió para mirarla.

- Precisamente para eso he venido Sra. Marlowe, se que no es culpa de la Srta. Susana, tener miedo, en estos casos es muy normal, lo importante es tener paciencia y deseos de ayudar, ella es una mujer joven, es absurdo que se encierre y se condene por algo que tiene solución. – Hablo el chico depositando la taza de té que tenia en sus manos en una de las mesas cercanas.

- No sabe cuanto le agradezco su ayuda, por favor acompáñeme y lo llevare para que hable con ella. – Menciono haciendo un ademan al joven.

Ella se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos y no se percato de la presencia del doctor y su madre hasta que este la saludo.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Marlowe. – Menciono él con tono amable y una sonrisa.

La joven levanto la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los del hombre, que le sonreía, se veía sumamente alto, su corazón dio un extraño vuelco, algo que hacia mucho no le sucedía, era como si esos ojos accionaran algo en su interior, como si despertaran algo en ella dormido.

- Buenas tardes. – Respondió la chica una vez que pudo calmar sus pensamientos y tomo conciencia de la situación.

- Hija, el Dr. Smith vino a visitarnos, quería saber como te encontrabas. – menciono la madre tratando de aligerar la situación.

- Veo que esta muy bien, me preocupaba que estuviese enferma, como no ha asistido a la primera practica. – Dijo el chico con tono calmado.

- Por favor Dr. Smith tome asiento. – Dijo la mujer señalando una de las sillas colocadas en el jardín.

- Gracias Sra. Marlowe. – menciono tomando asiento.

Susana seguía en silencio, trataba de esquivar la mirada del hombre.

- Me disculpan un momento, debo atender algunas cosas en la casa, si desean algo, solo me lo hacen saber por favor. – Expresó la mujer.

- No se preocupe Sra. Marlowe todo esta bien, gracias. -Respondió el joven.

La mujer asintió en silencio y camino de regreso dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Dr. Smith? – Pregunto Susana sin previo aviso, lo cual lo tomo desprevenido.

- Vine a verla. – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos. – Quería saber porque no ha asistido a las terapias.

- Yo… yo… no las necesito doctor. – Respondió bajando la vista.

- Creo que se equivoca Srta. Marlowe, todos siempre necesitamos de la ayuda de los demás, no se que le llevo a desistir, pero es una pena… - antes de que el joven terminara ella lo interrumpió.

- No tiene caso Dr. Smith, a mi nadie me puede ayudar. – Menciono con determinación.

- Creo que menosprecia mi trabajo, si yo le ofrecí mi ayuda es porque estoy seguro de que usted puede lograr muchos avances, usted es joven, tiene muchos motivos para retomar su vida. – Él la miraba estudiando cada reacción de la chica.

- Ahora quien se equivoca es usted Dr. Smith, yo soy un caso perdido y seria injusto de mi parte hacerle perder el tiempo, usted tiene mucho trabajo, gente que de verdad lo necesita… - Él la interrumpió.

- Debería dejar que yo tomara esa decisión, total es mi tiempo. – menciono el joven con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarla.

Susana se quedo en silencio, no sabia que decir, no estaba segura de intentarlo, no quería enfrentarse al mundo, le aterraba salir de su rutina. Él al ver que ella dudaba se apresuro a agregar.

- Hagamos un trato, permítame ayudarla, deme unas semanas, le prometo que si no logramos avances, si siente que esto no funciona, dejaremos todo y usted podrá tomar la decisión que crea más conveniente, ¿Qué me dice? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo se… yo… yo no estoy segura… no quiero… - Mencionaba ella sin decidirse.

- Por favor deme una oportunidad, le prometo que hare lo posible por no defraudarla. - Menciono él extendiéndole la mano a la rubia.

Ella la recibió sin pensarlo más y afirmo en silencio.

- Perfecto, no se va a arrepentir Srta. Marlowe. – Respondió el chico con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y mostraba hermosos matices azules en sus ojos.

Ella sintió que una extraña calidez la envolvía, y que sus dudas empezaban a alejarse, con solo sentir el tibio contacto de la mano del joven, le sonrió, pero luego bajo la vista.

La madre observaba la escena desde la ventana, escondida detrás de las cortinas, su corazón casi danzaba de jubilo y de sus ojos salieron un par de lagrimas, que a diferencia de las derramadas los últimos meses no llegaban acompañadas de dolor, frustración o desolación, ahora lloraba de felicidad, su alma se llenaba de esperanza.

Hacia varios días que el joven había recuperado la conciencia, pero no podía siquiera moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, por indicaciones del Doctor, aun sentía algo de dolor, por lo cual casi siempre estaba sedado, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro al recordar el día en que volvió en si, ella estaba a su lado mirando distraídamente a través de la ventana, él la observo por varios minutos en silencio hasta que ella percibió que había despertado, le sonrió emocionada, sus ojos de por si hermosos, ahora eran como soles que iluminaban su existencia, todo el dolor que sentía parecía haber desaparecido en ese instante.

- ¡Despertaste! – Menciono ella.

- Morí y entre al cielo, pues estoy viendo a un ángel. – Le dije tratando de sonreír.

Ella se puso seria de inmediato y bajo la vista, después de un minuto se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraba una carpeta, la tomo y no volvió a mirarme.

- Lo siento, no debí decir nada. – Mencione, la verdad no lo sentía, ella era un ángel… mi ángel, me salvo de la muerte, yo…

- ¿Estas consiente de la estupidez que cometiste? todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado por ti, tus padres estaban desesperados, verdaderamente desesperados. - Menciono ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Lo estabas tú? ¿Estabas preocupada por mi Candy? – Le pregunte.

Ella se volvió para mirarme, estaba molesta, no podía ocultar la rabia en su mirada.

- No… no sabia que tenias días fuera de tu casa, pero me diste un gran susto cuando te vi en ese estado… ¿Acaso estabas loco para meterte en una pelea así? Eres un irresponsable Neil, tu familia no merece que le hagas pasar por todo esto. – Su voz era dura.

Deje escapar un suspiro y volví el rostro.

-Mi familia… mi familia, ahora se preocupa por mi, como si alguna vez lo hubiesen hecho, para ellos no existo, no soy mas que un estorbo. – Dije sin querer evitarlo.

- Estas siendo demasiado injusto con ellos, ¿Crees de verdad que no les importas? Eso es absurdo Neil, son tus padres…

- Si lo son, son mis padres, una palabra, un nombre nada más, ellos nunca se han preocupado por como me siento, nunca me han preguntado que quiero, que pienso…

- No puedes culparlo por lo que te sucedió, eres idiota Neil, no tiene sentido que hable contigo. – Dijo la chica ya saliendo de sus cabales.

- No, no puedo culparlos de lo que me sucedió, ellos no tiene nada que ver con eso, la verdad tienes razón, yo soy un idiota, por tratar de ser lo que no soy, por intentar alcanzar algo que sé jamás tendré, solo yo tengo la culpa, solo yo y nadie mas, no quiero ver a nadie, me podrías dejar solo Candy. – Mencione ya sin poder ocultar mis sentimientos, recordé que fue ella lo que me llevo a este estado, que fue mi amor por ella lo que me llevo a querer morir.

-Como tú quieras. – Dijo en tono cortante y salió de inmediato de la habitación.

Vi como se alejaba y el dolor volvió con mas fuerza, esta vez no solo me dolía el cuerpo, también me dolía el alma, cerré los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de ellos pero no sirvió de nada, al igual que tampoco servía el querer odiarla, ya no podía, aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas no podía odiarla.

Desde ese entonces ella se había mostrado fría conmigo, mucho mas que antes, no me hablaba sino estrictamente lo necesario, no volvió a sonreírme, eso me dolía, me dolía mucho, pero no podía culparla, yo la había alejado, que esperaba que ella cambiara de un día para otro solo porque estuve a punto de morir, que iluso, ¿Acaso olvidas todo el daño que le causaste? ¿Esperas que ella olvide todas las humillaciones a las cuales la sometiste? Nada en el mundo lograra borrar eso Neil, nada.

- Buenos días Neil. – se escucho su voz al entrar, él volvió de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días Candy. – respondió el joven mirándola con ojos tristes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto ella con su habitual tono.

- Bien. – Respondió secamente, la actitud de la chica no había cambiado en nada y eso lo frustraba.

- Hoy tendrás visita, tus padres vienen a verte. – Notifico ella hojeando el reporte del chico.

Él dejo escapar un suspiro en señal de molestia, la verdad no quería ver a nadie, pero menos a ellos, desde que despertó no han dejado de interrogarlo, ya estaba cansado de que todo el mundo se metiera en su vida.

- Por favor Neil, no seas groseros con ellos, de verdad se preocupan por ti… solo desean verte bien. – Dijo ella colocando la mano sobre la del chico.

Neil se sorprendió por el gesto de la chica y solo afirmó en silencio.

Cuando Nathan llego esa mañana al hospital todo se encontraba como de costumbre, el grupo ya estaba reunido y lo esperaba, busco entre los presente y sus ojos se toparon con dos preciosas gemas azules que reconoció de inmediato, le dedico una sonrisa y cuando termino con la bienvenida se encamino hasta la chica para saludarla.

- Buenos días Srta. Marlowe, me alegra mucho verla. – menciono extendiéndole la mano.

- Buenos días Dr. Smith, le dije que vendría y aquí me tiene. – Respondió recibiendo la mano del hombre.

Comenzaron las practicas, como de costumbre Susana fue presentada al equipo de Nathan, todos la recibieron con suma emoción pues la chica era una persona muy querida y admirada, conoció a otros de sus compañeros de terapia, tres chicos y una chica, todos habían resultado lesionados en accidentes de autos.

Las enfermeras comenzaron a darle masajes a Susana en ambas piernas, ella se sentía algo insegura aun, el Dr. Smith caminaba de un lugar a otro observando todo, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban y este le dedicaba una sonrisa, así pasaron las horas y el primer día casi concluía.

- Srta. Marlowe, me gustaría invitarle un café en mi oficina si no es mucha molestia. – Le dijo el hombre acercándose. La chica dudo un momento pero luego respondió.

- No es ninguna molestia Dr. Smith. – Él la observaba de una forma que no entendía aun porque, la ponía nerviosa.

- Perfecto, vamos. – Menciono él, empujando la silla de ruedas.

Entro a la oficina del hombre, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, era un lugar pequeño y al mismo tiempo lleno de una calidez maravillosa, la misma que emanaba del Dr.

- ¿Cómo se sintió hoy en las practicas? – Le pregunto haciéndola volver a la realidad.

- Bien, todo el personal es muy amable y paciente, le agradezco mucho de verdad el interés que ha tenido.

- Me alegra mucho que se sienta a gusto, ya vera que dentro de poco las cosas mejoraran, su madre menciono que uso una prótesis durante un tiempo, me gustaría que empezara a utilizarla de nuevo, con los ejercicios se puede acostumbra rápidamente a ella.

- La verdad no creo que tenga mucho caso, hace casi un año que no la utilizo y no me ha hecho ninguna falta. – Menciono con tono serio.

- ¿No desea poder moverse por si sola? – Pregunto él tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

- No salgo mucho de casa Dr. Smith. – Respondió ella.

- Srta. Marlowe, disculpe que se lo diga de esta forma, pero eso es absurdo, una discapacidad física no es motivo para dejar de hacer las cosas que nos gustan, solo debemos buscar la manera de amoldarnos a la situación.

- ¿Me puede explicar usted como puedo volver a actuar sobre un escenario con una sola pierna? – Pregunto Susana con resentimiento.

- Todo se puede lograr Srta. Marlowe, pero debemos poner de nuestra parte, he conocido a personas que han quedado en sillas de ruedas, que nunca lograran levantarse de una y aun así, no dejan de luchar por lo que quieren, no se dejan vencer, nunca pierden la fe. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Sé que no soy la única en una situación como esta, pero no todos han perdido lo que yo he perdido. – Menciono sintiendo que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que usted ha perdido? – Pregunto Nathan estudiando cada una de las reacciones de la chica.

- Yo… Yo… no quiero hablar de eso, no me siento bien, deseo irme a mi casa, estoy cansada. – La voz de la joven casi se quebraba.

- Claro, la comprendo, permítame ayudarla. – Menciono colocándose de pie.

Antes de salir de la oficina él se inclino frente a ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió un poco y se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

- Srta. Marlowe ¿Le han dicho algunas vez que tiene unos ojos hermosos? – La voz del joven era profunda, calmada.

Ella no supo que decir ante estas palabras y bajo la mirada.

- Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, si es así usted tiene un alma hermosa, sencillamente maravillosa Srta. – Continúo él sonriéndole. Ella lo miro a los ojos y trato de hacer lo mismo, aunque no lo logro.

Ya en la salida la esperaba la Sra. Marlowe en el auto.

- No vemos mañana, descanse mucho por favor y recuerde lo que le dije. – Con estas palabras se despidió el Dr. Ella se quedo en silencio y le hizo un ademan en señal de despedida.

Elisa caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación, hacia un mes se encontraba en ese hotel, aunque salía por las noches y su marido se esmeraba en complacerle cuanto capricho se le antojaba, nada la alejaba de la realidad que estaba viviendo, las cosas no mejoraban, cada día se encontraba mas desesperada, ya quería regresar a Chicago, estar todo el tiempo a solas con Frank era realmente insoportable, ya no sabia que excusa inventar para evitar estar con él, una chica de su edad no sufre de dolores de cabeza, no se enferma con facilidad, aunque desde hacia unos días no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, de seguro era la presión bajo la cual se encontraba, tenia que pensar en algo urgente, no había hablado con Neil desde el día de la boda, eso era extraño, siempre que preguntaba a sus padres por él le decían que no se encontraba en casa.

- Elisa amor ven a ver lo que te traje. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Frank desde el salón de la habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella suprimió un grito, coloco su mejor sonrisa y salió para recibirlo.

Cuando estas en la cama de un hospital los días pasan con extremada lentitud ya casi hace un mes que desperté en este lugar y las cosas no han cambiado mucho, al menos ahora me puedo mover. – El joven camino hasta la ventana, observaba los rayos del sol que casi se ponía, en eso su mirada fue captada por ella, venia cargada de carpetas, caminaba despacio, se veía realmente hermosa, ¿Cómo hacer para sacarla de mi mente si es lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida?

- Buenas tardes Srta. Andley.- La chica escucho una voz tras de si y la reconoció de inmediato, ni siquiera volvió para mirar siguió su camino.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Sr. Lambert? – Pregunto con molestia.

- Necesitaba hablar con usted, como no contesta mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, pensé que tal vez estaba muy ocupada.

- O que no tengo nada que decirle. – Menciono ella sin mirarlo.

- Por favor, solo deme unos minutos. – Dijo él casi en un ruego colocándose frente a ella, traía en sus manos un ramos de rosas blancas bellísimo.

- ¿Acaso compro acciones en una floristería? – Pregunto ella asombrada.

Él sonrió ante la actitud de la chica y respiro un poco aliviado.

- Son para usted. – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Sabe algo, aquí hay muchas chicas a las que nunca le han regalo flores, porque no aprovecha y se las da a ellas, de seguro las apreciaran más. – Las palabras de la chica herían como un puñal, él bajo la vista y su sonrisa desapareció. Ella lo miro y sintió culpa, recordó las palabras de Albert y respiro profundamente.

- Sr. Lambert, la verdad no quiero lastimarlo, pero no se como hacerle entender que no deseo volver a hablar con usted, yo le di una oportunidad, le ofrecí mi amistad y no valoro todo eso, lo siento en verdad pero no puedo cambiar de opinión, ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer. - Con esto la joven retomo su camino dejándolo parado en medio del pasillo.

Neil observaba la escena y aunque su corazón se lleno de rabia al ver a Candy con ese hombre, una luz de esperanza se encendió después al ver como lo dejaba parado allí como un idiota. Su humor mejoro de inmediato.

En ese momento ella entro a la habitación y él se volvió con una sonrisa.

- Ya termine mi turno, pase a ver como te sentías.

- De maravilla, hoy me siento muy bien, Ya puedo caminar sin necesidad de la muleta. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Me alegra, ya dentro de poco te darán de alta. – Menciono ella con tono tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan rápido? – Pregunto el chico alarmado.

- Ya estas casi recuperado, no hace falta que sigas en este lugar, puedes seguir con el tratamiento desde tu casa Neil. – Respondió de forma natural.

- Pero si yo no me quiero ir, aun no me siento bien del todo. – Su actitud cambio por completo.

- Me acabas de decir que te sientes de maravilla. – Expresó desconcertada ante el cambio.

- Si… si lo se, pero es para… para que no te preocupes, sé que haces muchos esfuerzos por todos aquí y quería darte una buena noticia. – Menciono sin mirarla a la cara.

- No es buena noticia si no es verdad Neil, debes aprender a ser honesto, de que te vale engañarme a mi, mientras tu te haces daño. – La voz de la chica era severa.

- Es solo que quiero verte bien, quiero verte feliz Candy. – Mientras miraba al piso.

Ella se sorprendió, paso un minuto antes de que pudiese responderle.

- Aquí lo primordial es tu salud Neil, eso es lo única que te debe preocupar ahora, solo debes pensar en mejorarte, lo demás no tiene la mas mínima importancia. – La chica estaba por marcharse cuando él hablo.

- Para mi si, para mi es lo mas significativo, tu eres muy importante Candy. – Ella se encontraba de espaldas, Neil la observaba con cuidado, no sabia como podía reaccionar.

Para su pena ella salió de la habitación sin mencionar nada más que.

- Buenas noches, descansa. – Después de esto cerro la puerta dejándolo igual que al francés como un mismo idiota.

Los días caían unos tras otros como las hojas de los arboles, ya estaba entrando el otoño y con el, nuevos cambios, Patty nos escribió contándonos que había conocido a un joven encantador, que su abuela Martha ya empezaba a hacer de Cupido, pero que no nos hiciéramos ideas locas, porque solo eran amigos, Annie por su parte le dio a todos la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, ninguno cabía en si de tanta emoción, hasta la Tía abuela sugirió hacer una reunión para celebrar la noticia, Archie y ella se ven mas felices que nunca, Albert esta metido de cabeza en los negocios como siempre, aunque ahora con Archie a su lado puede tomarse un poco mas de tiempo libre, las cosas en el Hogar de Pony como siempre, tan solo hace unos días fui y todo esta exactamente igual, parece que el tiempo no corre para ellos, recibí noticias de Nueva York Susana esta tomando las terapias y ha avanzado mucho, según me cuentan Eleonor y Nathan, el otro día recibí una carta de la Sra. Marlowe agradeciéndome por todo, la verdad no era necesario, desde que visite esa ciudad las cosas han cambiado un poco, tal vez sea todo el trabajo que tengo que no me deja mucho tiempo para pensar, es mejor así, a veces no es bueno recordar, lo mejor es ver el futuro, solo que al pronunciar esa palabra, o solo con pensar, las cosas no se ven tan claras como me gustaría. – Candy se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando llego Scarlet.

- ¿Candy? ¿Candy me oyes? – Preguntaba la chica sin recibir respuesta.

- Srta. Enfermera ¿Me puede ayudar? – pregunto el joven acercándose.

Ella reacciono al escuchar la voz.

- ¡Neil! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué saliste de tu habitación? – Pregunto colocándose de pie y mirándolo asombrada.

- El Dr. Bacón me autorizo a bajar, me dijo que debía caminar un poco todas las tardes que eso me ayudaría. – Respondió él con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo, bueno si, el Dr. Bacón tiene razón, de todas formas seria bueno que alguien te acompañe, aun no estas del todo bien. – Menciono ella mas calmada.

- Si lo sé, es por eso que he venido a buscarte, quería preguntarte si me quieres acompañar. – Dijo el joven mirando a los ojos de la chica, ella no respondió de inmediato, camino hasta la puerta y le hizo un ademan para que la siguiera.

- Gracias – Respondió Neil con una sonrisa.

Caminaban juntos pero a una distancia prudente, en silencio, él la observaba, ella se distraía, su cuerpo estaba en ese lugar pero sus pensamientos no. Esto frustraba al chico, de seguro estará pensando en él.

- Sabes que hay cosas que no entiendo. – Menciono el chico después de un rato. Ella se volvió para mirarlo sin decir palabra, él continuo.

- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil ver? – Él se detuvo antes de terminar, la verdad no estaba seguro de nada, volvió la vista para otro lugar.

- ¿Me es tan difícil ver? – Pregunto mirándolo desconcertada.

- Que la vida continúa, que no se quedo sepultada en Nueva York, que hay muchas personas que quieren verte feliz, que si él de verdad te quiso no desearía verte así. – Ella lo miraba totalmente asombrada, intento hablar pero él la detuvo.

- Ya lo sé, una vez me dijiste que era tu vida, que solo tu podías manejarla, no pienso persuadirte de hacer lo contario ni inmiscuirme en ella, pero me es imposible quedarme sin hacer nada viendo como te desvaneces, viendo como te secas lentamente, Candy yo… yo… no soporto verte de este modo. – Neil bajo la mirada al pronunciar las últimas palabras, ella tenía los ojos húmedos, no dijo nada.

Ya el sol casi caía se sentaron en una banca y al fin ella hablo.

- No es necesario que te preocupes Neil, yo estoy bien.

- No mientas Candy, yo sé bien como te sientes, sé lo que es despertarse todos los días y sentir que no tienes nada por lo cual luchar, que la palabra futuro para ti esta vacía, que tu vida se quedo atrás, en manos de alguien mas. – El joven miraba al horizonte al igual que ella.

Candy se limpio una lágrima que rodo por su mejilla.

- Creo que es hora de volver Neil, ya se esta haciendo tarde. – Dijo colocándose de pie, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo y este la recibió.

- Lo siento, no quise, soy un completo imbécil, lo siento mucho Candy. – Menciono el joven apenado.

- No te preocupes, todo esta bien. – Menciono ella, su voz se quebró y dejo salir al fin las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Él no soporto verla de esa forma, se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo, para su sorpresa la joven se aferro a él y rompió a llorar. Neil le acariciaba el cabello, jamás en la vida había sentido tantas emociones juntas, estaba feliz por tener a Candy tan cerca y al mismo tiempo se sentía insoportablemente triste al verla llorar así, se sentía impotente ante el sufrimiento de ella, mas aun consiente de que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para aliviar su pena, si sabia él, lo que era llorar por alguien ya perdido.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos hasta que ella se aparto un poco de él, lo miro a los ojos.

- Lo siento Neil. – Menciono limpiándose el rostro con las manos.

- No tienes nada por lo cual disculparte Candy, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, absolutamente de nada. – Le dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, cuanto adoraba esos ojos, cuanto anhelaba ver en ellos esa luz que antes existía, cuanto daría por verla feliz de nuevo, por sanar su corazón de todas las heridas, no tienes ni idea Terruce Grandchester de todo el amor que dejaste en ella, cuanto daría por cambiar de lugar contigo, por ser yo él que este en esa tumba y no tu, si con eso la luz volviese, no dudaría ni un minuto en hacerlo.

- Yo… yo. – Menciono la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Lo amas aun. – Dijo Neil cerrando los ojos y dejando un par de lágrimas salir de ellos.

Ella solo asintió en silencio y el llanto rodo de nuevo bañando su rostro.

Él soltó su cara y la abrazo de nuevo, ahora ambos lloraban, el corazón de Neil se desgarraba al igual que el de Candy, todo esto solo le confirmaba que ella jamás seria para él, que sin importar todo lo que él hiciese nunca la tendría, no podía luchar contra él.

- Neil me siento morir, ya no quiero seguir así, me duele tanto, yo me equivoque y este dolor esta matándome, no puedo dejar de pensar en el pasado, no puedo olvidar las últimas palabras que me dijo. ¿Qué hago con tanto dolor? ¿Cómo hago para que se vaya? – La chica temblaba a causa de los sollozos.

- No llores así Candy, no puedo verte así, tu dolor me esta matando amor, me esta matando, si yo pudiera devolverte todo lo que perdiste, si pudiera. – Mencionaba él ya sin poder ocultar lo que sentía, necesitaba dejar salir todo lo que había guardado en su pecho por tanto tiempo.

John se encontraba en una esquina y observo toda la escena, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos, el dolor de los jóvenes se desbordaba y alcanzaba a todos aquellos que estaba cerca, a veces la vida puede llegar a ser cruel, puede golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de un largo rato, ya más calmados los chicos se separaron, Candy observo a Neil en silencio, él limpio las lágrimas del rostro de la chica con su mano, muy despacio, como si fuera un hada hecha de cristal y que se podía quebrar con solo un roce.

Candy se percato de la presencia del padre de Neil y se alejo un poco del chico, el hombre camino para marcharse pero ella lo llamo.

- Sr. Leagan. – Camino dejando a Neil parado detrás de ella.

El hombre se volvió para ver a los chicos.

- Buenas noches Candy, hijo. –Saludo caminando hasta ellos.

- Padre. – Menciono Neil limpiando sus propias lágrimas.

- Veo que estas mucho mejor, me alegra. – Menciono sin saber que más agregar.

- Si el Dr. Bacón lo autorizo a salir a caminar, eso es un buen síntoma, ya dentro de poco le darán de alta. – Menciono Candy tratando de parecer casual.

- Esas noticias harán muy feliz a tu madre Neil. – Señalo el hombre.

- Bueno yo debo irme, ya es tarde. – Indico la chica.

- Te puedes quedar un rato mas, mi padre puede llevarte a casa después. - Hablo Neil su voz sonaba desesperada.

- No Neil, George viene a buscarme y ustedes deben hablar, lo mejor es que los deje solos. – La rubia le extendió la mano al Sr. Leagan y se volvió para ver al joven.

- Candy… - Antes de que él terminara, ella le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Neil. – Con estas palabras se despidió, él la vio alejarse por el pasillo, no podía moverse, ella jamás se había comportado con él de esa manera. John lo observaba con cuidado, no cabía duda que su hijo estaba completamente enamorado de Candy, pero sus años de vida y la experiencia adquiridos en ellos también le decían que la chica no lo estaba de él, ella solo le tenia cariño, pero amor, no.

- Buenos días Srta. Marlowe ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto el Dr. Smith recibiendo a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Dr. Smith, ¿Lista para que? – Inquirió la chica, algo desconcertada, ese día, todos se encontraba con ropas diferentes hasta el mismo Smith.

- Hoy comenzamos las prácticas en la piscina. – Respondió él de manera casual.

- ¿Piscina? – Pregunto ella de nuevo visiblemente sorprendida.

- Si, recuerda que le dije que dentro del programa teníamos unas terapias en el agua, esto la ayudara a adquirir mayor movilidad, es más complicado el desenvolvimiento en tierra, mientras que dentro del agua el cuerpo tiene menos peso. – Explicaba el chico con naturalidad.

- Si… si lo recuerdo, pero no pensé que seria en una piscina, yo no se nadar Dr. Smith, no puedo hacer esta practica es imposible. – Señalo la rubia, trataba por todos los medios de convencer al medico.

- Por eso no hay problema yo la ayudare. – Menciono con una sonrisa.

La joven lo miro resignada, por lo visto de esta no escaparía, no entendía porque le resultaba tan fácil al Dr. Smith convencerla de tomar parte en los ejercicios, ya hacia mas de un mes que estaba asistiendo ininterrumpidamente a las mismas y eso que pensó que solo seria unos días para complacer a su madre. Minutos después regresaba con ropa apropiada para las prácticas. Él se encontraba de espaldas llevaba puesto un pantalón de lino crudo que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y una camiseta, todo de un blanco impecable, se volvió al ser notificado de la presencia de Susana, le dedico una sonrisa de esas maravillosas que desde que lo conoció él le dedicaba a ella, el corazón de la chica dio un extraño vuelco dentro del pecho y bajo la vista instintivamente.

- Srta. Marlowe lo primero que debe tener en cuenta es que su peso en el agua es la mitad del que tiene ahora, no debe temer, debe confiar en sus instintos, vamos a iniciar en el lado poco profundo de la piscina, así que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. – Su voz era pausada, inspiraba seguridad.

Ella asintió en silencio. Él camino para entrar primero en el agua, con la ayuda de una de las enfermeras las chica hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Esta fría! – Esbozo y en un acto reflejo se acerco al chico quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Tranquila – Menciono él recibiéndola y con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta la mirada.

- Lo siento. – Dijo ella con apenas un susurro, bajo la mirada apenada.

- Tranquila Srta. Marlowe, confié en mi – Dijo el joven colocando un dedo bajo la barbilla de la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella no hizo movimiento alguno, se encontraba sumergida en los hermosos ojos azules de él, su mirada era cálida, serena, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan segura con alguien, ni siquiera con Terry el día que él la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación o cuando le dijo que se había decidido por ella.

- ¿Comenzamos? – Pregunto él alejándose un poco para darle espacio a la joven.

Él la tomo de las manos y poco a poco fue alejándose, haciendo con esto que ella se adentrara mas en la piscina, sus manos temblaban pero no era a causa del agua, ya se había acostumbrado a ella, era algo en el tacto del joven lo que la ponía así, trataba en lo posible de esquivar su mirada, quería salir de ese lugar corriendo, claro esta, no podía hacerlo, sentía miedo, un miedo que comenzaba en su estomago y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, un miedo que nunca antes había sentido, no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía, sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto, por un lado el temor, por otro la seguridad y en medio de todo eso las lagrimas que comenzaban a llenar sus ojos.

- ¿Esta bien? – Le pregunto él, evidentemente preocupado.

- Si… si claro, es solo… solo que aun… - Él hablo para inspirarle confianza.

- Susana yo estoy aquí, no le va a pasar nada. – Menciono acercándose hasta ella. La chica asintió en silencio y trato de sonreír.

No era la primera vez que Susana mantenía este tipo de cercanía con un hombre, al ser ella actriz tuvo que desempeñar pápeles en los cuales representaba a una esposa, a una prometida o en el caso del ultimo que ensayo, a la apasionada Julieta y aunque en esa ocasión se sentía volar cada vez que tenia a Terry cerca, la sensación que experimento en ese entonces no se comparaba con lo que sentía en este momento, cada roce de las manos del Dr. Smith provocaban pequeños escalofríos en ella, la joven se los adjudicaba a la temperatura del agua, pero algo dentro de si, le decía que estaba equivocada, por momentos sintió que él también temblaba, en ocasiones le pareció nervioso, de seguro era solo su imaginación, él estaba acostumbrado a realizar este tipo de terapias, no existía motivo alguno para que su presencia lo perturbara.

Esa noche estando ya en su habitación, Susana no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en su cama y las imágenes del Dr. Smith llegaban a su mente una y otra vez, desde que ese hombre había aparecido en su vida las cosas habían cambiado totalmente, la tristeza que hasta hace poco la consumía, era cada vez menos pesada, por extraño que esto pudiese parecer, mas que alegrarla, la hacia temer, algo dentro de ella crecía día tras día, algo que ella desconocía, no podía negar que estar cerca de el Dr. Smith le agradaba, él lograba sacar lo mejor de si misma, lograba alejar de su mente todos los sentimientos de culpa, pero cuando llegada la noche, los sentimientos regresaban y ahora acompañados por la extraña sensación de estar olvidando a Terry, eso la aterraba, ¿Qué haría el día que él ya no estuviese en sus recuerdos? ¿Qué pasaba con su amor? ¿Por qué desde hace un tiempo para acá lo sentía tan lejano? – La chica seguía mirando las figuras que las luces de los autos reflejaban en la pared cuando pasaban, alumbrando la estancia por segundos, de esta forma llegaban a ella las dudas, el miedo, la desesperación, el dolor, la alegría, la esperanza, para luego dejarla en completa oscuridad.

Era aun temprano cuando William Albert toco la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante. – Menciono el chico, quien se encontraba observado el periódico.

- Buenos días Neil ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto el rubio entrando.

El chico se sorprendió un poco al ver quien era la persona que hacia entrada, no pudo evitar sentir molestia.

- Buenos días Tío, me siento bastante mejor, gracias. – Menciono en tono serio.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Dijo el hombre, preguntando si podía tomar asiento al chico con un ademan, indicando una de las sillas frente a la cama.

- Claro, la verdad me sorprende un poco su presencia aquí, no había venido antes ¿Tiene algún interés en especial? – Pregunto el moreno sin poder evitarlo.

- Tienes razón Neil, lamento no haberte visitado antes, pero he estado muy ocupado, aunque me he mantenido al tanto de tu situación a través de Candy y de tu padre. – Menciono el chico, la verdad para él tampoco era muy fácil esta conversación, nunca había sentido un verdadero aprecio por el joven, no lo sentía por otro miembro de la familia Leagan que no fuese John.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, no es para nada extraño que el poderoso y omnipresente William Andley se encuentre ocupado siempre, ese parece ser un mal de los hombres de negocios, nunca tiene tiempo para nada más. – Menciono con sorna.

- Verdaderamente lo es Neil, pero no por ello debemos dejar a un lado a la familia, yo estoy aquí porque te considero parte de mi familia. – Respondió el rubio en tono serio.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora somos familia, eso si que es curioso, según recuerdo, hasta hace un par de meses usted ni siquiera nos brindo una mano cuando mas la necesitamos, mi familia estaba casi en la ruina y el poderoso Sr. Andley hacia como si no existiéramos. – Menciono el moreno descargando toda su rabia.

- Creo que estas totalmente desinformado de la situación Neil, yo le ofrecí mi ayuda en innumerables ocasiones a tu padre, pero él no acepto, quería salir adelante por sus propios medios, sin que los Andley tuviésemos que intervenir, lamentablemente esto tuvo que hacerlo prácticamente solo, ya que tú como su hijo varón y principal heredero de sus negocios, prefería gastar su tiempo en fiestas, derrochando dinero en apuestas y bebida. – El rubio hablaba en tono severo al joven, poniendo en claro quien tenia la autoridad en ese momento.

- Yo no tenia conocimiento de la situación que mi familia atravesaba, en cuando fui consiente de la misma le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero él al igual que todos me negó la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo hacerlo, siempre ha sido igual, desconfiando de mi, haciéndome sentir inútil, me hizo empezar como un empleado mas, todo el mundo estaba por encima de mi, aun así, trate de comprender que era por mi inexperiencia, sin embargo todo lo que yo creía que estaba bien, resultaba un desastre, ¿Cómo se supone que me debía sentirme? – El chico hablaba casi sin hacer pausas, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de desahogarse.

- ¿Se lo hiciste saber en algún momento? ¿Le expresaste como te sentías? – Pregunto el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

- No ¿Para que? No tenia caso, si le decía algo solo lograría hacerme sentir peor, usted no tiene ni idea de lo que es sentir que no vale nada, que da lo mismo estar aquí o no, del rechazo. – Neil se detuvo sentía que las lagrimas comenzaban a alojarse en su garganta y si seguía terminaría llorando.

- No puedes hablar por los demás Neil, no sabes cual hubiese sido la reacción de tu padre, así como tampoco sabes como he llegado a sentirme yo. – Menciono el joven.

- Por favor Tío, usted es el vivo ejemplo de perfección, todo el mundo no hace mas que alabar sus cualidades, mientras que de mi solo mencionan los defectos, las cosas que hago mal, los errores que he cometido ¿De verdad cree que es fácil ser como soy? ¿En realidad piensa que nada me importa? – Preguntaba el chico y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

- Sé muy bien que no es fácil Neil y también sé que te preocupas por tu familia, lo he visto en estos últimos meses, pero no ganas nada con lamentarte, debes hacer algo para ayudarlos, pero hacer algo en verdad, ganarte su confianza, demostrarles que deseas cambiar. – La voz de Albert era serena.

- Es precisamente lo que he intentado durante todo este tiempo, pero a nadie parece importarle. – Ya para estas alturas el joven no podía evitar que las lágrimas emergieran de sus ojos.

Albert le coloco una mano en el hombro y guardo silencio por unos minutos dando tiempo a que el chico se recuperase.

- Neil he venido a verte para saber como seguías y precisamente porque yo deseo darte esa oportunidad, aunque no me creas, me preocupa lo que les ocurre a cada uno de los miembros de esta familia, tú y Archibald son mis únicos sobrinos varones, son los que quedaran al mando de todo esto el día que yo decida retirarme.

- ¡Archibald! Otra versión de excelencia, todo el mundo es mejor que yo, pueden pasar años y jamás encontrare ser un digno representante del apellido, pierde su tiempo conmigo. - Menciono Neil con resentimiento.

- Me acabas de decir que deseas una oportunidad, yo estoy dispuesto a dártela, pero debes cambiar de actitud, la responsabilidad que acarrea ser un Andley no se adquiere de la noche a la mañana, es difícil, es absorbente; pero es nuestro deber, yo mismo deseo muchas veces dejar todo abandonado, olvidarme del apellido y volver a ser libre como lo era antes, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo, tengo obligaciones que cumplir, todos las tenemos Neil, es de cobardes huir. – La palabras de Albert eran mas una confesión que otra cosa.

- Pues yo no se por donde comenzar, tengo miedo de volver a fracasar, de defraudar a mi padre, yo… - El chico se detuvo, se encontraba totalmente confundido.

- Todos tenemos miedo alguna vez en la vida, la mayoría del tiempo tememos perder, pero debemos tomar riesgos, sino de que sirve la vida, de que sirve respirar, caminar, pensar. Tú estas acostumbrado a hacer apuestas de juego, apuesta esta vez a tu futuro, atrévete a jugarle a tu vida Neil. – Albert lo miraba a los ojos.

Neil se quedo en silencio analizando sus palabras sin saber que responder, después de un momento miro a los ojos del rubio y le pregunto.

- ¿Confía en mi? - Miraba directamente a los ojos del hombre, en espera de su respuesta.

- Absolutamente, por eso estoy aquí. – Esto era mucho más de lo que Neil esperaba por respuesta, se lleno de valor y confianza.

- Esta bien Tío, deme la oportunidad y le aseguro que hare todo lo que este en mis manos por no defraudarlo.

- Sé que así será. – Respondió el rubio extendiéndole la mano al moreno.

Albert salió de la habitación, dejo a Neil con un montón de expectativas y esperanzas renovadas.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto Candy quien salía de la habitación contigua a la de Neil.

- ¿Estabas escuchando? – Pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja.

- No… no… la verdad si, pero no fue con intensión, venia a revisar como seguía Neil y escuche tu voz, pensé que habías venido por lo que te había mencionado en el desayuno y pues quise saber. – Mencionaba la chica un poco apenada.

- Comprendo, Neil acepto trabajar con nosotros, me costo algo convencerlo pero al fin lo logre. – Menciono el chico caminando por el pasillo con Candy.

- Me alegra muchísimo, la verdad nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Neil ha cambiado mucho, Dios le dio una nueva oportunidad, nosotros también debemos hacerlo. – Decía la chica en tono alegre.

- Ahora solo falta que Archie también se la de, no será nada fácil hacer que confié en Neil, mi sobrino es extremadamente realista y dudo que crea en el milagroso cambio de este.

- Por Archie no te preocupes, entre Annie y yo lo convencemos, además ahora que va a ser padre, debe tener mas tiempo libre para compartir con Annie, ya veras que él también terminara aceptando a Neil.

- Eso espero, la verdad el chico me pareció sincero, no es mal muchacho, solo que nunca le enseñaron a valorar lo que tenia, lamentablemente John le dejo todo el poder a Sarah, no quiero ser injusto con ella, pero no prestó atención a las cosas vitales, cometió muchos errores con esos chicos, pero aun estamos a tiempo. - Señalo Albert con una sonrisa, Candy le respondió en la misma forma.

La familia Leagan se encontraba reunida en la estación de trenes, aunque el clima no era del todo cordial, habían acordado recibir a Elisa juntos.

Por fin se anuncio la llegada del tren proveniente de Florida, en ese momento varios hombres que parecían guardaespaldas se acercaron hasta la pareja que descendía, tomaron las pertenencias, uno de ellos se acerco hasta Frank le dijo algo en tono discreto y luego se encamino hasta los autos. Elisa buscaba con la mirada a su familia por fin los encontró, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano se olvido de su esposo y corrió hasta el chico.

- ¡Neil, que alegría…! – La chica se detuvo en el acto, antes de abrazarlo, el joven caminaba hacia ella apoyado de un muleta.

- ¡Elisa! – Menciono él sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Pregunto ella en tono preocupado y abrazándolo con precaución.

- Un pequeño accidente, pero abrázame mujer que ya mis costillas están sanas, no las vas a quebrar de nuevo. – Menciono él en tono divertido y apretando mas el abrazo.

- ¿Pero ya estas bien? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si estoy bien, te extrañe mucho. – Le dijo colocándole una mano sobre la mejilla. Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

En ese momento llegaron los padres que no habían querido interrumpir a sus hijos, Frank también se acerco hasta ellos sonriente, saludándolos, después de esto todos se encaminaron hasta donde los autos los esperaban.

Ya en la casa Elisa busco la ocasión para hablar con su hermano.

- Neil ¿Qué te sucedió? Y no me digas que fue un pequeño accidente porque no te creo, todas las veces que llame y pedí hablar contigo nunca estabas, todos inventaban excusas, hasta llame a Lakewood para saber si estaba allá, pero fue inútil. – Elisa miraba al chico directamente a los ojos y su voz tenia un matiz inusualmente serio en ella.

- No fue nada Elisa, me pelee con unos tipos, eso fue todo. – Respondió el chico caminando hasta la ventana para evitar la mirada inquisidora de su hermana.

- ¿Te peleaste con unos tipos? ¿Se puede saber quienes? – Inquirió de nuevo la joven, ya su voz empezaba a reflejar molestia.

- No lo sé, no los conozco, eran unos delincuentes que intentaron robarme, me defendí y termine en un hospital, eso es todo Elisa, ya estoy bien. – Menciono el chico con una sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No me estas mintiendo? – La chica lo miraba desconfiando.

- No, no te miento, si mis padres no te dijeron nada, seguro fue para no preocuparte, además tampoco fue la gran cosa, mírame, sin un rasguño. – Él sonreía y camino hasta ella para abrazarla.

En ese momento una de las sirvientas entro al despacho para notificarles a los jóvenes que los esperaban para tomar el Té. Estos compartieron una mirada de fastidio y salieron sin mencionar nada más.

- ¡Neil permite felicitarte! – Menciono Frank en todo alegre cuando vio entrar a su cuñado al salón.

- No lo entiendo Sr. Wells ¿Acaso existe algún motivo en especial? – Pregunto el joven visiblemente sorprendido.

- Por favor llámame Frank, ya somos familia, por supuesto muchacho, tus padres me acaban de mencionar que empezaras a trabajar con los Andley. – Respondía el hombre con una sonrisa, sentado en uno de los sillones, Elisa había caminado hasta este y tomo asiento, sus movimientos eran cada vez más mecánicos.

El comentario del hombre hizo que la chica se tensara, sus ojos buscaron de inmediato el rostro de su hermano.

Neil pudo observar la confusión en la mirada de ella y bajo la vista.

- Creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para ti hijo, ya había hablado con Elisa de darte un puesto dentro de mi empresa, pero veo que William me gano la partida. – Agregaba el francés con tono alegre.

- No veo donde radica la importancia de esa oferta, creo que te sentirás mejor trabajando con Frank. – Menciono la chica, sin mirar a su hermano y sin poder ocultar la molestia en su voz.

- Elisa, agradecemos mucho la oferta del Sr. Wells, pero lo mejor para Neil es no desaprovechar esta oportunidad. – Mencionaba la madre en tono calmado, observando la reacción de la chica.

- Neil será quien lleve los negocios de la familia cuando yo no este hija, necesita conocer el ambiente y lo mejor para entrenarse es trabajar con los Andley, bajo la tutélela de William y Archibald aprenderá mas que bajo la mía, ya yo estoy viejo, mi visión de negocio no es la misma de ellos que son jóvenes. – Dijo John al fin.

- A demás hija fue el mismo William quien le hizo la oferta a Neil, es imposible negarse, seria una ofensa imperdonable. – Menciono la mujer para finalizar con el tema.

Estas palabras exasperaron a la chica, pero aun mas lo hacia la actitud de Neil, parecía un pobre títere en manos de sus padres.

- ¡¿Ofensa imperdonable? ¡¿Es que caso William Andley es Dios? – Lanzo ella con toda la rabia que tenia acumulada.

- ¡Elisa por favor! No te expreses de ese modo, los Andley también son nuestra familia. – Respondió la mujer alarmada ante la actitud grosera de la muchacha.

- ¿Familia? ¿Querrás decir la Tía Abuela? Los demás no cuentan dentro de ese grupo. – La chica no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

- ¡Elisa ya basta! Fue mi decisión, nadie me presiono, ni me convenció para hacerlo, yo quiero trabajar en el consorcio Andley. – Estallo al fin el chico, hastiado de la discusión entre madre e hija.

Elisa lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, no reconocía al joven que se encontraba frente a ella, este no podía ser su hermano Neil, ¿Qué demonios había sucedido para que cambiase de parecer? ¿Cómo podía Neil estar de acuerdo en trabajar con William y con Archie? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

- Elisa amor, creo que estas llevando las cosas al extremo, tus padres tienen razón, lo mejor para Neil es trabajar en el negocio familiar, prepararse para asumir los negocios de John. – Mencionaba Frank tomando la mano de la chica.

- Perfecto, Frank me gustaría irme ya, me duele un poca la cabeza, estoy agotada del viaje. – Respondió ella mirando con fingida ternura a su esposo.

- Pero amor, no te gustaría compartir mas con tu familia, acabamos de llegar y tú los extrañabas. – El hombre trato de aligerar la situación.

- No se preocupe Sr. Wells, Elisa tiene razón, ambos deben estar cansados, además tenemos mucho tiempo para compartir, podemos almorzar juntos el domingo. –Menciono Sarah en tono amable.

- Por supuesto será un placer. – Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, colocándose de pie.

Elisa hizo lo mismo, se despido con un frio "Hasta pronto" y salió sin mirar a Neil.

El joven se acerco hasta la ventana y observo como el auto de los Wells se perdía.

- Tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable, será mejor que suba a descansar un rato. – Menciono Sarah, caminado a las escaleras.

John observaba a su hijo en silencio.

- Yo también subiré a descansar. – Mencionaba el chico sin mirar al hombre.

- Si no quieres hacerlo nadie te obliga Neil, sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo o aceptar la oferta de Frank, William lo entendería perfectamente. – El hombre detuvo con estas palabras al muchacho.

- Deseo hacerlo padre, como tú mismo mencionaste, es una gran oportunidad y no la puedo perder. – Neil se volvió para responder.

- Es en verdad una gran oportunidad, para aprender sobre el negocio, para adquirir conocimiento, muchas otras cosas que te ayudaran a desenvolverte en un futuro hijo, solo eso, no debes esperar nada más. – El hombre hablaba en tono serio.

- No sé a que otra cosa te refieres, yo estoy claro en cual es mí puesto dentro de la familia padre. – Menciono el joven comprendiendo a donde quería llegar su padre exactamente.

Este asintió el silencio y se encamino a su despacho.

Los Wells hacían llegada a su casa por primera vez como esposos, todos los sirvientes se encontraban reunidos eran mas de diez, a decir verdad a Elisa le parecieron demasiado en principio, pero después detallando la extensión de la propiedad, termino por ver que eran pocos. Cuando se llevaron a cabo las presentaciones respectivas, la chica se excuso con su esposo alegando un dolor de cabeza.

Ya en la habitación Frank, mientras se preparaba para un baño le decía a Elisa.

- Amor no debes actuar de ese modo con tu familia, una familia siempre debe estar unida, si tu hermano decidió trabajar con los Andley, lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlo y desearle la mejor de las suertes ¿No te parece?

- Frank, por favor te agradecería que no tocáramos ese tema ahora, de verdad estoy cansada y lo último que quiero es acordarme es de las estupideces de Neil. – Mencionaba Elisa sin poder ocultar su molestia.

- Está bien, está bien, no hablamos de ese tema, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, por eso me preocupo por ti. – Menciono el hombre caminado hasta donde la chica para darle un beso, Elisa identifico de inmediato cual era su intensión y se alejo con discreción.

- Yo estoy perfectamente bien Frank, ¿No ves? Es imposible estar mejor. – La chica se volvió en un movimiento brusco antes del entrar al baño y sintió un leve mareo.

- Elisa ¿Estás bien amor? – Pregunto el hombre con preocupación al ver que la joven había perdido el color del rostro y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- Si, si no es nada, solo fue un… - Antes de que la chica pudiese completar la frase se desvaneció. Frank corrió hacia ella y logra evitar que cayera al piso, la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama.

- Elisa, amor responde ¿Elisa? Amor, mírame, por favor mírame. – Frank tocaba con manos temblorosas el rostro de la chica, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

CONTINUARA...


	16. Capitulo 12 segunda parte

**Capitulo 12 **

**Segunda parte **

Richard Grandchester había llegado a la hora exacta en la cual quedo con Eleonor, como buen ingles, sabía que la puntualidad era prioridad en la vida, mucho más cuando se trataba de ella, se encontraba de espaldas observando las fotografías de Terry que se estaban sobre la chimenea.

- Puntual como siempre. – Hablo la rubia haciendo notar su presencia.

- Eleonor… - Se volvió para mirarla y no pudo completar la frase, ella simplemente lo dejaba sin palabras, se veía realmente hermosa, no, hermosa no, era mucho mas que eso, era extraordinaria.

- Richard que gusto verte. – Menciono ella caminado hasta donde él se encontraba para saludarlo con un apretón de manos.

Él por el contrario la tomo con delicadeza y deposito un beso en ella.

- También me hace feliz verte Eleonor, sobre todo tan tranquila, te ves hermosa. – No pudo evitar decir estas últimas palabras.

Por extraño que pudiese parecer la mujer se sintió intimidada ante el gesto y las palabras del hombre, le dedico una tímida sonrisa y camino en dirección contraria para tomar asiento.

- Toma asiento por favor Richard. – Menciono señalando uno de los muebles cercanos.

- Me entere por la prensa que estas actuando de nuevo. – Hablo él sin saber que mas decir, esto era ridículo, que una mujer lo pusiera nervioso a él a estas alturas de su vida, que no lograse disimular o encontrar mejor tema de conversación que preguntar idioteces.

- Si, así es. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa que por un momento lograba sacar de sus ojos ese brillo que lo cautivaba.

- Me alegra mucho que estés retomando tu vida Eleonor, sabes que si hay algo que deseo en esta vida es que seas feliz. - ¡Por Dios, Richard! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Acaso no puedes decir nada más? – Pensaba el hombre regañándose a si mismo por mostrarse tan… tan… perturbado por la presencia de la madre de Terruce, pareces un estúpido adolescente, ¡Compórtate como un hombre!

Ella se quedo un momento en silencio, luego se levanto y él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – Pregunto la mujer en tono serio, no entendía por qué Richard le hablaba así.

- No, no, estoy bien gracias Eleonor. – Respondió con nerviosismo notando el cambio de actitud de la mujer.

- ¿Seguro? No es ninguna molestia Richard, dame un momento ya regreso. – Menciono caminando para marcharse. Él fue más rápido y la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

- Eleonor espera, por favor, yo… yo no quisiera incomodarte, te pido disculpas por… por mi comportamiento, he sido descortés. – El hombre la miraba directamente a los ojos y al ver que ella ni siquiera se inmutaba bajo la mirada y la soltó.

- No te entiendo Richard, la verdad no se de que actitud hablas. – Menciono la mujer con una sonrisa.

Él la miro a los ojos y la luz se había desvanecido, sintió un extraño frio que le recorría por completo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, el ama de llaves pasó junto a ellos con total discreción para abrir la puerta.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo una voz que la actriz reconoció de inmediato. Camino hasta la entrada para recibir ella misma a la visita.

- Buenas tardes Candy ¿Cómo estas hija? – Saludo la mujer al tiempo que abrazaba a la chica.

- Muy bien Eleonor, gracias ¿Tú como te encuentras? – Pregunto sonriendo.

- Bien hija, muy bien, trabajando mucho. – Respondió compartiendo la sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Baker. – Menciono Albert quien había llegado acompañando a Candy.

- Buenas Tardes Sr. Andley disculpe, no lo salude. – Dijo la mujer extendiéndole la mano al rubio y dedicándole una sonrisa. – Por favor llámame Eleonor, lo de señora me hace sentir de ochenta años.

- Esta bien, por favor usted llámeme Albert, yo tampoco quiero sentirme mayor. – Menciono el chico con una sonrisa.

Richard había escuchado cada una de las palabras, su corazón se encogió y sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago que lo hizo tensarse, salió con paso decidido hasta donde se encontraba Eleonor y las visitas.

- Buenas tardes Candice, Sr. Andley, que gusto verlos. – Menciono el hombre dando un apretón de manos al chico y un beso en la mano de la chica.

- También me alegra verlo de nuevo Duque. – Menciono Candy con verdadera alegría.

- Digo lo mismo Duque Grandchester.

Después de esto todos pasaron a la sala y tomaron asiento, la conversación se llevo de forma amena, como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, ninguno menciono algún hecho triste, no se menciono el motivo por el cual se encontraban allí, o de la guerra o de cualquier otro tema desagradable, los temas se centraron en el trabajo de ambas mujeres y por supuesto la noticia de los avances de Susana que se manejaron con total discreción por parte de Eleonor.

Elisa Leagan volvía en si después de un desmayo, a su lado se encontraba Frank que la miraba con semblante preocupado, junto a el un hombre de seguro un doctor y en otro lado de la habitación dos criadas.

- Sra. Wells ¿Cómo se siente? – Pregunto el que debía ser medico.

- Bien, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza, es todo. – Respondió la chica, casi con fastidio, tanta alarma por un simple devaneo.

- Elisa amor, ¿De verdad no siente nada mas? Me diste un gran susto, no reaccionabas a mis llamados. – Menciono el hombre tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas.

- Frank, estoy perfectamente bien, de verdad no tienes que preocuparte. – Contesto de nuevo la chica fingiendo ternura.

- Sra. Wells deseo hacerle unos exámenes de rutina, solo para descarta una posible anemia o para confirmar mis sospechas. – Señalo el hombre.

- ¿Sospechas? – Mencionaron al unisonó los esposos.

- Si, vera Sra. Wells según me comento sus esposo usted se ha estado sintiendo mal los últimos días, falta de apetito, cansancio y nauseas ¿No es así? – Inquirió el hombre mirando fijamente a la joven.

- Si así es doctor, pero solo debe ser el viaje, la última semana, fue muy agitada. – Decía la chica, sin saber por qué un extraño sentimiento se empezaba a alojar en su vientre, haciendo que un temor se apoderada de todo su cuerpo.

- Si es probable, es por ello que deseo hacer los exámenes para salir de dudas. – Menciono el hombre buscando algo dentro de su maletín.

- Usted menciono una anemia ¿Qué es lo otro que podría tener mi esposa Dr.? – Pregunto Frank visiblemente alarmado, pero tratando de mantenerse lo mas calmado posible para no asustar a Elisa.

- Bueno sino es una anemia, lo mas probable es que la Sra. Wells este embarazada.

El rostro de Frank se ilumino por completo y dio un suave apretón a la mano de su mujer. Elisa por su parte sintió que se desmayaría de nuevo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un sudor frio cubrió su frente.

Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser, por favor no, no a mi. – Pensaba la chica, Frank le hablaba pero ella no podía escuchar las palabras que salía de su boca, se encontraba totalmente bloqueada.

- Elisa amor ¿Estas bien? – Logro al fin escuchar la voz del hombre.

- ¿Qué tanto de probabilidades hay de que sea un embarazo? – Fue lo único que logro articular, su voz se quebró al mencionar la última palabra.

- La verdad mucha Sra. Wells, parece una mujer saludable, sin historia de enfermedades y todos los síntomas concuerdan, pero como ya le dije es mejor estar seguros, salir de dudas. – Respondió el hombre un poco extrañado ante la actitud de la chica.

- ¿Sucede algo Elisa? – Pregunto Frank observando con cuidado a su mujer.

- No amor, nada, es solo que no me quiero hacer falsas esperanzas, ni tampoco que te las hagas tú. – Respondió la chica colocándole una mano sobre la mejilla a su esposo, consiente de que estaba demostrando su rechazo a la idea.

- Amor, no tienes que preocuparte, es verdad que no hay nada mas que desee en esta vida que tener un hijo, pero aun tenemos tiempo, muchísimo tiempo. – El hombre tomo la mano de la chica para darle un beso y sus palabras iban cargadas de ternura.

El medico se despidió indicándole a Elisa que guardara absoluto reposo, prometiendo tener cuanto antes lo resultados. La joven esa noche no concilio el sueño, el solo hecho de pensar que las sospechas del medico fueran verdad la llenaban de horror.

Se levanto a medianoche, con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Frank.

Mira como duermes, tan tranquilo, como si no pasara nada, imagino que debes estar feliz, ahora si has arruinado mi vida por completo, un hijo, ¡Un hijo! No puede ser, yo no lo quiero, no lo quiero… Dios por favor no permitas que sea cierto, Elisa eres una idiota, como no tomaste precauciones, pero ¿A quien le ibas a preguntar? Tu madre de seguro se sentirá feliz si todo esto llega a ser verdad ¿Qué hago, Qué hago? Yo no quiero tener un hijo. – La chica caminaba de un lugar a otro, se frotaba las manos, un momento sin darse cuenta se las llevo hasta el vientre.

La verdad se sentía extraña, se dirigió al baño casi corriendo, se paro frente al espejo y observo detenidamente su rostro, bajo la vista hasta su pecho que la bata dejaba un poco al descubierto y luego poso su miraba en su abdomen, no notaba nada extraño, pero aun así la angustia que sentía no la abandonaba.

Candy llego esa tarde al hospital, quería aprovechar su viaje a Nueva York para ver a Nathan, ya hacia mas de un mes que el hombre se encontraba en esta ciudad, todo su equipo en Chicago lo extrañaba muchísimo, las mas cercanas aprovecharon el viaje de la rubia para enviarle cartas y algunos presente.

- Buenas tardes, si es tan amable ¿Me podría decir donde consigo al Dr. Smith? – Pregunto la chica en información.

- Buenas tardes Srta. El Dr. Smith esta ahora mismo realizando sus practicas, pero no debe tardar, si desea esperarlo. – Respondió la enfermera de turno.

- Por supuesto, aunque me gustaría si es posible, ver a los pacientes y saludarlos. – Pidió Candy con una sonrisa.

- ¿Usted era parte del equipo que vino con el Dr. Smith de Chicago? – Pregunto la mujer reconociendo a la rubia.

- Si, así es, he venido por unos días a la ciudad y me gustaría ver como avanzan los pacientes y como le va al Dr.

La mujer asintió en silencio, salió del cubículo y le hizo un ademan a la joven para que la acompañara.

Candy se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, todo se le hacia tan ajeno y pensar que solo hace unas semanas ella se había desenvuelto en este lugar con total comodidad, la mujer se paro frente a la puerta.

- ¿El Dr. Smith sabe que esta en la ciudad? – Pregunto.

- No, la verdad quería darle la sorpresa. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que le llegaba a la mirada.

- Si por supuesto, entonces será mejor que entre sin que la anuncie. – Con estas palabras la mujer abrió la puerta y la chica entro.

El salón estaba lleno de enfermeras, doctores y pacientes, todos concentrados en sus practicas, busco con la mirada y no lograba encontrar a Nathan, por fin lo vio, estaba al otro extremo del lugar, no se había percatado de su presencia, mejor así lo sorprendería, mientras caminaba con disimulo para no ser vista por él, se detuvo a pocos metros. El chico se encontraba ayudando a Susana con sus prácticas, la chica estaba utilizando la prótesis y caminaba con algo de dificultad, él se encontraba cerca en caso de que esta tropezara.

Candy se quedo mirando la escena, veía como la chica mostraba una sonrisa mezcla de alegría y nervios, Nathan por su parte también le sonreía y la alentaba para que caminara hacia él. Cuando al fin la chica logro su cometido fue recibida por el doctor quien se mostraba sumamente complacido, ella sonreía ahora abiertamente, ambos se abrazaron compartiendo el triunfo, Candy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, veía con verdadera emoción los logros de Susana, la chica bien se podía decir que no era la sombra de lo que ella había dejado la ultima vez que la vio. No podía decir que se encontraba recuperada del todo, pero algo en ellos le decía que la complicidad que existía entre los dos, lograría hacer que la chica recuperara las ganas de seguir adelante. Cuando se separaron la rubia camino hasta ellos para saludarlos.

- Hola Nathan, Susana. – La chica los miraba con una sonrisa, mas ellos se sorprendieron al verla allí.

- ¡Candy, que alegría verte! ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto el chico caminando hasta ella para darle un abrazo.

- Muy bien ¿Tú como estás? – Le dijo su compañera recibiendo el abrazo con la misma emoción.

- Bien, bien. – Le respondió él.

Susana se encontraba en silencio, de pronto se le había echo incomoda la situación, sobretodo la cercanía de Candy y el Dr. Smith, no lograba saber porque.

- Hola Candy. – Hablo al fin, pero de su rostro se había esfumado la alegría de hace un momento.

- Me alegra mucho ver que has avanzado en las prácticas, ya casi puedes usar la prótesis sin ayuda. – Menciono Candy con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, la verdad se lo debo todo al Dr. Smith, ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo. – Respondió

- No debes darme todo el crédito Susana, tú has colaborado mucho, sin tú disposición yo no hubiese podido hacer nada. – Agrego el joven mirando a los ojos azules de la ex – actriz.

- Ya casi terminamos ¿Qué dicen si nos tomamos un café? – Sugirió el chico.

- Me parece perfecto. – Señalo Candy.

- Me gustaría pero ya debo irme, tengo algunas cosas pendientes y mi madre de seguro envió por mí, tal vez en otra ocasión, muchas gracias por la invitación Dr. Smith. – Hablo Susana tratando de ser amable.

- Nathan, recuerda que te pedí me llamaras Nathan. – Menciono con una sonrisa el Dr.

- Es una lastima Susana, pero quizás podamos planear algo, todavía estaré en la ciudad un par de días, vine con Albert, él se encuentra atendiendo unos asuntos de la empresa. – Dijo Candy mirando a la chica.

- Por supuesto Candy, mañana puede ser, ya debo irme, nos vemos. – Con estas palabras la joven se dio media vuelta para irse, había olvidado que tenia la prótesis colocada y al girar tuvo un traspié, Nathan vio su movimiento y con rapidez la atrapo para que no cayera. No era la primera vez que el chico la sostenía, pero cada vez estas eran mas frecuentes y la ponía a ella en un estado de nerviosismo que le resultaba ridículo, era como si el chico estuviese hecho de fuego a algo así, pero ella en lugar de alejarse, se sentía confiada ante la cercanía, su contacto la hacia sentirse segura.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto él preocupado.

- Si claro, que torpe soy, disculpa Nathan. – Respondió sin mirarlo a la cara.

- No te preocupes Susana es normal. – Menciono Candy, era su imaginación o ambos se habían puesto nerviosos. Camino hasta donde se encontraba el bastón de Susana y se lo acerco.

- Gracias Candy. – Dijo la chica tratando de sonreír, con esto último se despidió, los jóvenes la vieron alejarse, Nathan se veía un poco contrariado, algo en él era distinto. La rubia lo observaba con mucho cuidado, él se volvió para verla y le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos por el café? – pregunto la chica para cortar el silencio y respondiendo a la sonrisa. Este asintió en silencio y camino con ella hasta su oficina, después de un momento los dos se encontraban conversando amenamente en un café cerca del Central Park, Candy le conto como iba todo en Chicago, le entrego las cartas y los presentes de sus compañeras, él hablo de su nuevo equipo, de los avances de los pacientes, mencionando a Susana con especial interés, cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de la chica su mirada se iluminaba, era como si algo en él se despertara.

El humor de Elisa había cambiado radicalmente, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los empleados de la Mansión Wells.

- Sra. Elisa, aquí esta lo que pidió. – Menciono entrando a la habitación, cargada con una charola.

Elisa la miro sin decir nada y le hizo un ademan para que la colocara sobre la cama.

- ¿Desea algo mas? – Pregunto la chica.

- No, nada más retírate. – Respondió en tono imperante.

La sirvienta salió de la habitación, la joven se levanto de donde estaba sentada, camino y frente a la bandeja tomo una porción del pastel de carne que había pedido, jamás en su vida le había gustado y ahora de la noche a la mañana, era uno de sus favoritos.

Escucho el motor de un auto, camino hasta la ventana y vio descender a su marido de este, hizo de inmediato un gesto de rechazo, había perdido el apetito, en eso otro hombre que bajaba del auto de su esposo llamo su atención, era el doctor que la había atendido hace un par de días, la chica salió de su habitación casi corriendo.

- Buenas tardes, Elisa amor ¿Cómo te has sentido? – Menciono el hombre viendo a su esposa en las escaleras, le extendió los brazos para recibirla, ella le sonrió y cumplió su deseo.

- Bien Frank ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – Pregunto ella fingiendo interés.

- Muy bien amor, pero eso no importa ahora, el Dr. Norton trae tus exámenes, le pedí esperar a llegar a casa para que nos diera los resultados. – El hombre se veía esperanzado. Elisa solo le sonrió, de pronto su boca se había secado.

- Bien Dr. Norton, somos todo oídos. – Le dijo Frank tomando la mano de su esposa.

- Bueno Sr. Sra. Wells, permítanme felicitarlos, efectivamente mis sospechas eran ciertas, esta embarazada Sra. Wells. – Respondió el hombre.

Frank no cabía en si de la alegría, tomo a la joven y le dio un suave beso en los labios, abrazándola con mucho cuidado. Ella no podía moverse, se había congelado, sentía que su mundo se venia abajo, las lagrimas llegaron hasta sus ojos y no pudo evitar que se derramaran.

- Elisa amor ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el hombre al ver el estado en cual ella se encontraba.

- No, estoy bien, es solo que aun no lo creo. – Contesto, tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito.

- Lo sé, lo sé ¿No es maravilloso? Vamos a ser padres. – Hablo el hombre dándole otro abrazo a su mujer.

Elisa solo cerro los ojos, para evitar que mas lagrimas salieran de ellos, se aferro al hombre, no para corresponder al abrazo, sino para no caer al suelo, se sentía desfallecer.

Los problemas en la empresa no se había hecho esperar, aunque el joven ponía todo su empeño en aprender y hacer todo tal cual le explicaban, Archie siempre encontraba algún detalle, algo que lo hacia quedar como un inútil. Esta ultima semana las cosas había empeorado, pues Albert estaba en Nueva York cumpliendo con compromisos importantes, por lo cual su "Primo" se estaba encargando de hacerle la vida imposible, lo hacia trabajar horas sin descanso, ayer nada mas estuvo hasta pasada la media noche revisando unos balances, y hoy cuando llego a su oficina encontró montones de carpetas viejas, de seguro créditos atrasados o mas probables sin ninguna importancia.

Soltó un suspiro, camino hasta su escritorio, tomo asiento y procedió a abrir la primera, como pensaba el documento tenia fecha de hace tres años, cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y se concentro en su trabajo, parecía increíble, pero Archie como suplente de Albert en la presidencia, podía llegar a ser despiadado.

En presidencia la situación era otra, Archie se encontraba sentado revisando una revista sobre finanzas, mientras disfrutaba de su taza de café, había llegado minutos antes.

- Esto es todo Sr. Cronwell, ya le entregue al Sr. Leagan los informes que pidió le asignara ayer, si no necesita nada mas me retiro. – Mencionaba la secretaria dejando sobre el escritorio varias carpetas.

- No, eso es todo, muchas gracias… ah espera un momento, ¿A que hora llego el Sr. Leagan? – Pregunto el chico sin apartar la vista del artículo que leía.

- A las siete, Sr. Cronwell, en cuanto llego comenzó a trabajar, no ha salido de su oficina.

- Muy bien, eso es todo, muchas gracias. – Menciono el joven dedicándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

Neil se encontraba en su oficina revisando el montón de carpetas viejas y llenas de polvo, que Archie le había asignado, comenzó a estornudar, una horrible alergia se apodero del joven, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lanzo la carpeta que tenia en las manos con rabia sobre el escritorio estrellándola contra la pila de papeles, haciendo volar varios de estos, busco una servilleta y se cubrió la nariz, seguro era el polvo acumulado en los documentos.

- Vaya primito, me quieres sacar del juego rápido, sino lo haces tú mismo alegando mi incompetencia lo harás provocándome una alergia. – Se mofo el chico de la situación, miro a su alrededor, se hundió en el sillón y dejo sus pensamientos vagar.

Cuando se entero del embarazo de su hermana no supo como sentirse, si feliz o preocupado, para él no era un secreto que su hermana odiaba la vida que llevaba o mejor dicho odiaba al hombre con quien la compartía, por lo tanto la llegada de un hijo no podía asegurarle la felicidad a la chica, no, no podía hacerlo, a veces se analiza a si mismo y puede ver como sus sentimientos hacia Candy lo han transformado, hace cuanto que esta sobrio, que dejo los juegos; lo mejor de todo era que había logrado acercase a la chica, ella aunque con cierto recelo, había aceptado entablar sino una amistad con él, al menos su relación era cordial. Pero Elisa, ella estaba perdida, no tenia nada a lo cual aferrarse, no tenia un sentimiento realmente verdadero que la ayudara a salir adelante, no tenia nada por lo cual luchar, porque ni siquiera ese niño que crecía en su vientre había logrado disminuir el odio de la chica hacia todo el mundo, parecía que este hecho solo había acrecentado aun mas su resentimiento con cada uno de los que la rodeaba.

Flash Back…

Neil llego a su casa después de una extenuante jornada de trabajo en el banco, aunque le pidió a Albert permiso para salir un poco antes, Archie se había encargado de mantenerle ocupado toda la mañana, esa noche tendría una cena con su hermana y Wells, él no quería asistir, pero negarse era darle motivos a Elisa para reprocharle. Cuando llego a la mansión de los Wells no pudo más que quedar abrumado ante tanto lujo, la mansión era tres veces más grande que la de sus padres, un poco más que la de los Andley y eso era ya mucho decir, la enorme entrada estaba iluminada completamente por luces que salían del techo y los pilares principales, la altura bien podía llegar a los diez metros, él nunca había visitado la casa de Elisa, sin embargo sus padres si lo habían hecho con anterioridad, ya veía porque su madre estaba tan empeñada en que Elisa se casara con el francés , el hombre estaba ahogado en dinero. Cuando el mayordomo les abrió las puertas, el lujo de afuera palideció ante lo que le esperaba en el gran salón, este era de dos pisos de altura, con unos inmensos pilares de piedra de Caén en color crema, cuatro paneles que representaban a las musas pintadas al oleo sobre hojas de plata, tres enormes lámparas de cristal colgaban desde lo alto del techo iluminando a la perfección cada rincón del lugar, la escalera doble, de mármol, tenia el pasamano tallo artísticamente, con relieves en dorados. Elisa y su esposo los esperaban ya sentados en los finísimos muebles, de seguro traídos directamente desde Francia.

- Buenas noches – Los saludo el hombre con su habitual sonrisa.

- Buenas noches – Respondimos todos a la vez, Elisa se levanto de donde estaba, nos ofreció una sonrisa casi mecánica, estaba vestida de negro y lucia hermosa como siempre, el cabello recogido en un moño, algo poco habitual en ella que le encanta lucir sus bucles.

Después de una charla, en donde quien mas participan eran mi madre y Frank pasamos al comedor, otro lugar que me dejo sin habla, flaqueado por columnas de alabastro rosa, la bóveda decorada con tallas, pinturas al oleo y dorado y dos candelabros de cristal de Baccarat de doce pies de alto, los muebles… seguramente también franceses.

- Los he invitado esta noche no solo para compartir con ustedes como la familia que somos, sino también para darles una excelente noticia, queremos compartir con nuestros seres mas queridos la felicidad que nos embarga. – Menciono mi cuñado con una emoción que lo desbordaba, mire a Elisa y tenia en su rostro otra de las sonrisa fingidas, lo sé porque sus ojos no brillaban, Frank le tomo la mano y mirándonos a todos sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro nos dijo.

- ¡Elisa y yo seremos padres! - Al tiempo que le daba un beso a mi hermana en la mano, ella por su parte solo nos miro, dedico una sonrisa pero esta no llego hasta su mirada. Mi madre se levanto emocionada y la abrazo con ternura, también le dio un abrazo a Frank, mi padre la imito, pero yo estaba pegado a mi asiento, me había congelado en ese lugar, mi padre mas consiente de la situación me alentó para levantarme y felicitar a los futuros padres, trata de imitar la emoción del francés, pero aun no salía de mi asombro. La cena transcurrió con mas alegría de la habitual para la familia Leagan, después de un rato todos pasaron al salón, Elisa se levanto y camino hasta uno de los balcones, alegando que necesitaba un poco de aire, los malestares comenzaban a hacerse presentes, yo me levante y la acompañe, cuando vi que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para hablar lo hice.

- ¡Hermanita vas a ser madre! ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le dije tratando de hacerla sonreír y al mismo tiempo con cautela. Ella se volvió su mirada era fría, sin un atisbo de emoción.

- No estoy para chiste Neil – Menciono con dureza.

- No he hecho ningún chiste Elisa, hermanita en verdad estoy feliz por ti, quien diría que me harías tío tan pronto – Dije al tiempo que le tomaba las manos.

- Pues no se que te alegra, ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa? Ahora no tengo escapatoria Neil, voy a pasar toda mi vida amarrada a este niño y al viejo Wells, no tienes ni idea de lo horrible que es todo esto. – La chica estaba a punto de llorar.

- Yo no diría lo mismo, Elisa mira lo que tienes frente a ti, esta casa es un palacio, un palacio digno de una reina como tu, este hombre te adora, se desvive por ti, lo tienes a tus pies hermana… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Pues yo no quiero nada de esto, quiero mi libertad de nuevo, poder salir, hacerlo lo que me plazca, no soporto tenerlo cerca… para lo único que me ha servido esta creatura es para mantenerlo alejado de mi, no creo que sirva para nada mas, lo odio, lo odio tanto como al hombre que lo engendro. – Ella hablaba en voz baja, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de rabia.

- ¡Elisa no digas eso! – Le dijo Neil con furia – Ese ser es inocente, no tiene culpa de nada, no entiendo como puede hablar así de tu hijo. – Continúo suavizando un poco el tono.

- ¿Mi hijo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Neil, esto es hijo de ese miserable que no descanso hasta embarazarme, no me dejo en paz hasta conseguir arruinarme la vida por completo.

- No puedo creer lo que escucho Elisa, si está bien entiendo tu rabia contra Frank, entiendo que no lo ames, pero el niño no tiene culpa de nada, es injusto.

- ¡Claro! Olvidaba que ahora eres un hombre justo y bueno Neil, olvidaba que estas con los Andley, ¿Cómo no querer imitar semejante ejemplo de virtud y justicia? Sabes que veo ahora, veo a un hombre débil, a un títere más de William y de Candy, eso veo, eres tan patético Neil, pero no… espera – Le dijo la chica tomando por el brazo a su hermano quien intento alejarse. – Tal vez si logras acumular meritos suficientes te nombre padrino de su boda – Le dijo con toda la intensión de herirlo.

- No sabes lo que dices Elisa, no entiendo que tienes en el corazón, ¿Es que jamás lograras olvidar el pasado y empezar una vida sin tratar de dañar a los demás? ¿Dime que es eso tan grave que te han hecho los Andley para que los odies tanto? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres saber? Pues bien hermanito, ellos son unos hipócritas, se las dan de santos, intachables, pero en el fondo no son mejores que tu y que yo, al menos nosotros tenemos el valor para decir lo que pensamos sin miedo, sin importar si lastimamos a alguien con la verdad, ellos no, ellos manipulan, controlan a los demás, intentan cambiarnos como si convertirnos en algo parecido a ellos fuera lo mas cercano a la perfección, lo único que quieren es marionetas – Le dijo Elisa con rabia, al tiempo que lo señalaba.

- Elisa no sabes nada, no tienes la menor idea, yo no busco la perfección, no busco parecerme a nadie, solo quiero ser mejor, no para complacer a nadie sino porque así lo quiero, no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo. - Niel habla con tristeza y resentimiento al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Por favor Neil! Trata de engañar a alguien mas no a mi, yo te conozco bien hermanito y se que todo esto que haces es por esa huérfana oportunista ¿De verdad crees que dejara al Tío por ti? – Le dijo ella con malicia.

- Ellos no tienen nada Elisa, ese es otro de tus inventos, William la quiere como a una hermana. – Menciono el chico mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Ja! Neil pensé que era más astuto, ya te has comido el cuento de los hermanos, definitivamente de los dos siempre fui la mas inteligente, eso no es mas que un teatro, te apuesto lo que sea a que dentro de algún tiempo hacen publica su relación, ya una vez vivieron juntos en un departamento, ella no acepta el cortejo de Gerard Lambert ¿No crees que debe existir un motivo para ello? – Elisa ahora sonreía, pero no era de felicidad.

- Si la existe… pero no es la que tú crees – Menciono él mirándola molesto.

- ¿Ah no?... ¿Entonces cual es? ¡Ya lo sé! No me digas… ¡Se enamoro de ti! – Un brillo perverso se instalo en los ojos ámbar de la chica. Neil sintió como si un puñal le atravesará el pecho, la miro sin poder creer toda la maldad que podía tener ella en su corazón.

- Ella no me ama Elisa, ahora la ilusa eres tú ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque aun esta enamorada de Grandchester, porque ni el tiempo, la distancia o la misma muerte han logrado que borre al actor de su corazón, ella encontró algo que tú jamás tendrás, Terruce la amo y ella también lo amo a él, compartieron un sentimiento maravilloso hermana, uno que tú nunca conocerás, porque eres una persona mala Elisa, no tienes sentimientos, no quieres a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma, eres fría. – Neil tenia los ojos lleno de lagrimas, pero no derramaba una sola, no le daría el gusto a su hermana, por su parte la sonrisa en la cara de la chica se congelo, se volvió para ocultar su propio llanto, ella tampoco le demostraría que la había herido. El joven se arrepintió de sus palabras y se acerco para consolarla, ella lo empujo y se volvió con rabia reflejada en sus ojos.

- Suéltame, yo no necesito del amor de nadie, yo soy fuerte Neil Leagan, soy mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes, pusilánimes. – Dijo y salió en dirección al salón.

Él observaba la hermosa gama de azules que despliega el océano ya entrada la mañana, sin dudas maravilloso, igual a color de sus ojos, igual al de su hijo, al de el hijo de ambos, a ese que pensó tener para siempre a su lado, uniéndolo a ella, sin importar en que lugar del mundo se encontrara él sabia que existía algo que había nacido de ese gran amor, del único amor que ha tenido en la vida, lo único real, verdadero, sincero. Ahora después de tantos años sentía con mas fuerza el peso de la decisión que tomo hace años, ahora que no podía hacer nada para reparar el daño, su corazón comenzaba a pasarle factura, su alma no encontraba consuelo en todo este vacio ¿Cómo mirar al pasado y no tener ganas de correr? Correr con todas tus fuerzas, tomar a la mujer de tu vida y a tu hijo y luchar contra el mundo si era necesario, para permanecer junto a ellos, atreverte a ser feliz, a no temer a nada, a vivir.

- Duque Grandchester, disculpe que lo moleste Sr. ya el equipaje esta instalado en su camarote. – Menciono un hombre a sus espaldas. Richard ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo, solo asintió en silencio y el joven se fue.

- ¿Cómo puedo esperar algo mas de ti Eleonor que no sea frialdad y resentimiento? Yo te quite a nuestro hijo, te abandone, te mentí, fui un cobarde, un miserable, ¿Cómo puedo siquiera aspirar a que me tengas un poco de aprecio? ¿Qué demonios hice con mi vida? Yo te amo mujer, no he dejado de hacerlo ni un solo instante de mi vida, y eso solo me hace un desgraciado, dañe a lo que mas quería en el mundo, destruí el amor que me tenias y no contento con eso también arruine parte de la vida de Terruce, si tan solo los hubiese dejado juntos, tal vez él no hubiese tomado las decisiones que tomo, quizás ahora estaría vivo y feliz, feliz al lado de ella, pensar que con ella también me equivoque ¿Acaso no podías ver que tu hijo estaba enamorado? ¿Qué tuvo el valor que tu nunca tuviste? Se enfrento a mí por ella, dejo su orgullo de lado y me pidió ayuda, una ayuda que ni siquiera era para él. Se sacrifico dejando todo, todo por protegerla. Que prueba más grande de amor te dio tu hijo Richard Grandchester y tú fuiste ciego ante ella. – El hombre miraba al mar, seguía en su monologo y las lagrimas no tardaron en hacer presencia, no lloraba, casi nunca lo hacia, pero la discusión que tuvo con Eleonor antes de partir removió cosas que dolían, que dolían y mucho.

Su mente viajo veintidós años atrás.

- Eleonor, tienes que entender… esto tampoco es fácil para mí, pero debo hacer – Mencionaba ya desesperado.

- Esto no fácil para nadie Richard, eso lo sé muy bien, ¿Pero como me pides que entienda? me dejas, me dejas sola… no puedo creerlo, esto no puede ser verdad – Ella lloraba presa del miedo.

- Eleonor, no nos podemos casar y lo sabes – Mencione sin poder evitarlo.

- Solo sé lo que tú me dices, solo creo en ti y también lo sabes, igual que sabes cuanto me hieren estas palabras – Respondió ella mirando al piso.

- Yo tengo que cumplir con mi deber, debo casarme con la mujer que mi padre ha escogido para mi, debo velar por el bienestar y la condición de mi familia. – Le dije tratando de hacerle entender mi situación.

- No puedo creerte ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo te hablo de amor y tú me hablas de dinero, de posición. – Ella lloraba, me miraba a los ojos.

- No es por el dinero Eleonor, eso es lo de menos, hablo de mí deber, tengo que cumplir con lo que mi padre ha decidido. – Respondí secamente.

- ¿Y que hay de lo tú sientes? ¿De lo que tu corazón desea, tu felicidad? – Me pregunto directamente.

- A nadie le importa eso, los sentimientos no dan posición, no crean fortuna. – Mencione esquivando su mirada, me sentí horrible al decir esas palabras.

- ¡Que romántico Richard! ¡Verdaderamente sublime! – Dijo con dureza.

- El matrimonio no es romántico, la vida no es un cuento de hadas Eleonor, para eso esta la poesía, el teatro, para las personas que viven de fantasía. – Le dije en el mismo tono, ella cada vez se alejaba mas de mi, la estaba lastimando y lo sabia.

- No Richard, la vida no es un cuento de hadas, lo estas dejando muy en claro, lastima que no lo hicieras antes, que me hicieras creer tus mentiras. – Ella no lloraba, estaba llena de rabia.

- No te estoy mintiendo, si quisiera hacerlo me callaría y no te diría todo esto Eleonor, dejaría que siguiera creyendo en mi, me aprovecharía de la situación. – Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Más! ¡¿Acaso no lo has hecho lo suficiente? Si me amabas como decías, jamás me hubiese dicho nada, no me harías sufrir de este modo. – Las lágrimas volvían acompañadas ahora de indignación.

- Yo te amo, te deseo Eleonor, es la verdad… pero no puedes pedirme que renuncie a mi familia por un sueño, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado ¿Es que no lo ves? – Ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir con esto.

- Richard por favor vete, vete de una vez y no regreses nunca. – Menciono ella con rabia.

- Esto no tiene porque acabar así, por favor intentemos…

- ¿Que propones? ¡¿Qué sea tu amante? – Su mirada era cada vez mas fría.

- Eleonor, por favor…

- ¡Richard lárgate! ¡Sal de una buena vez de mi vida! Vete o te juro que no respondo de mis actos, no hagas que este amor que aun tengo dentro de mi se convierta en odio, ¡Vete de mi casa! – Eso dolió mucho, sus ojos eran oscuros, no mentía, ella me echaba de su vida ¿Acaso no era eso lo que yo quería? ¿Qué esperabas Richard? – Me dije a mi mismo observando como ella no vacilaba.

- Eleonor yo te amo. – Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo suficiente, no para vivir un "Sueño" – Me dijo con amargura.

Después de esto salí, camine por las calles de Nueva York, sin rumbo, tampoco supe cuantas horas fueron, oscureció y yo seguía caminando, me sentía como el mas miserable de los hombres, ella lo había dado todo por mi, se había entregado a mi sin limites, confiaba en mi y yo la dejaba, la dejaba como se deja a algo que no importa, como se deja a aquello que no se valora, se supone que estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿Pero lo correcto para quien? ¿Cómo pude lastimarla así? Me lleve las manos la cara y estaba bañada en llanto, no sabia cuando habían empezado a salir las lagrimas, pero ahí estaban como testigos de el dolor que mi pecho guardaba.

- ¡Duque Grandchester, que alegría verlo! – Menciono una voz a su espalda haciéndolo volver de sus recuerdos. Con rapidez paso una mano por su cara para limpiar las lagrimas.

- Duque de Orleans ¿Cómo esta? – Menciono Richard tratando de ser amable.

Ella miraba a través de la ventana, desde hacia varios días sentía un gran peso en su pecho, era como si algo la estuviese ahogando, algo que debía dejar salir, camino hasta el armario y extrajo un pequeño cofre, le dio vuelta a la llave y lo abrió, en este habían cartas, notas, unas fotografías, una rosa que estaba casi desvanecida. Observo con cuidado cada uno de los objetos, dejando a su mente volar en el tiempo.

- ¡Richard lárgate! ¡Sal de una buena vez de mi vida! Vete o te juro que no respondo de mis actos, no hagas que este amor que aun tengo dentro de mi se convierta en odio, ¡Vete de mi casa! –

En este punto sentía que lo único que le quedaba era el valor para decirle que se fuera, no podía permitir que la siguiera humillando, si permitía que tan solo le insinuara de nuevo la idea de convertirla en su amante lo odiaría por el resto de su vida… y no quería eso, no podía odiar al padre de su hijo. ¡Que ilusa fuiste Eleonor! Él jugo contigo y tú lo dejaste hacerlo a su antojo.

Él salió, se fue… se fue, con estos pensamientos la chica se dejo caer en el sofá y comenzó a llorar, su cuerpo temblaba sin control, se aferraba a la tela del mueble, sentía tanto dolor dentro de si, que pensó moriría, su corazón era golpeado por los recuerdos, por las palabras de Richard, por sus caricias, sus besos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto mi amor? ¿Nunca me amaste? ¿Acaso todo era mentira? ¡Richard! ¡Richard regresa, No me dejes!

Después de eso los días fueron horribles, no podía dejar de llorar, todo le recordaba que él se había ido, dejándola sola, sola sin siquiera saber que ella esperaba a su hijo, que este amor maravilloso había dado fruto y que cada día crecía dentro de ella, aferrándose a la vida, luchaba por hacerla fuerte, desde ese momento tuvo una razón para vivir, desde que vio un día su vientre en el espejo, ya se notaba distinto, se veía hermoso, la esperanza llego a su vida, su hijo la sacaría de la oscuridad donde se encontraba, él la alejaría de la soledad, en realidad ya no estaba sola, lo tenia a él y lucharía por ambos, lucharía como no lo había echo Richard, ella creía en el amor, su hijo era la mas grande prueba de amor que la vida le había dado.

Richard el tiempo paso y tu te encargaste de quitarme todo, te llevaste hasta eso a lo que me aferraba, me dejaste vacía, totalmente vacía, jamás pensé llegar a odiarte y lo hice, lo hice el día que me separaste de Terry, me destrozaste completa, perdí todo, mi vida, el amor, mi hijo, nunca logre entender porque lo hiciste, como pudiste lastimarme de esa forma, ¡Dios y yo aun te amaba! ¡Aun soñaba con que regresabas! volvías por nosotros, eso creí, volví a caer en tus mentiras, te abrí de nuevo mi corazón, tu prometías y yo creía, estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por ti.

Ahora regresas, regresas cuando no hay nada, cuando no ha quedado nada. Eleonor se recostó en uno de los sillones de su habitación y su mente la llevo a tiempos mas recientes, exactamente hasta hace una semana.

Ella se encontraba en su camerino tan solo minutos antes la función había terminado, el publico como siempre se desvivió en atenciones para con ella, la ovación fue de pie, miraba su reflejo en el espejo, mientras se quitaba las joyas que había utilizado, en ese momento escucho un toque en la puerta.

- Adelante. – Menciono con tono amable.

- Disculpe Sra. Eleonor, la busca un caballero. – Menciono uno de los trabajadores del teatro.

- ¿Te dijo para que me busca Martin? – Le pregunto.

- No Sra. Pero creo que es un admirador, trae un ramo de flores. – Menciono el hombre divertido.

- Entonces lo veré en la recepción… ¿Te dijo su nombre? – Inquirió de nuevo, esto era extraño.

- Si… me dijo que se apellidaba Grandchester. – Respondió el hombre.

Eleonor no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, la verdad era mas extraño de lo que ella pensaba, sabia que Richard estaba en la ciudad, pero nunca pensó que iría a verla actuar.

- Hazlo pasar por favor. – Le dijo al hombre con la mirada perdida.

Este salió y minutos después regresaba acompañado por el duque.

- Gracias Martin, dile por favor a Robert que se adelante ellos, que enseguida los alcanzo. – Le menciono al hombre, este asintió en silencio y salió.

- Richard, no esperaba verte aquí ¿Cómo estas? - Menciono ella extendiéndole la mano.

- Bien gracias Eleonor ¿Tu como has estado? – Le pregunto observando a su alrededor. – Te traje este presente, pero veo que llegue tarde. – Agrego, el camerino de la actriz se encontraba repleto de arreglos.

- Muchas gracias, no te hubiese molestado, son hermosas. – Menciono con una sonrisa recibiendo las flores.

- Estuviste excelente esta noche, la reacción del público era de esperarse, sin dudas tú resaltaste. – Era su idea o él estaba nervioso.

- Gracias, pensé que no te gustaba el teatro. – Respondió sin medir el alcance de sus palabras.

- No, en realidad me gusta, solo que… - Él se detuvo como buscando las palabras.

- Que esta bien para los demás, no tienes que tratar de fingir algo que no sientes Richard, no conmigo. – Señalo ella volviéndose.

- Si lo sé, eres la única persona con la cual puedo ser yo mismo. – Menciono con voz apenas audible.

- La verdad nunca supe quien eras en realidad, así que no puedo decir que es verdad en ti y que no. – Él empezaba a llevar la conversación a terrenos poco seguros.

- Eli… yo… - Ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Eli? ¡Dios Richard! ¿Hace cuanto que no me llamabas así? A ver déjame recordar… ah si, desde que volviste para separarme de Terry… no tal vez fue el día en que me dejaste para cumplir con "tu deber" – Si buscaba ahondar en las heridas, no se iba a encontrar con la misma niña de antes.

- Veo que tienes buena memoria. – Respondió con amargura.

- Si, una ventaja de ser actriz, pero sobretodo un recordatorio, de que un día confíe ciegamente en un hombre que me destrozo la vida. – Ya estaba dicho, no había marcha atrás y lo mejor era que no lo sentía, no lamentaba lastimarlo.

- ¿Jamás lograras perdonarme? – Le pregunto y su voz se quebró.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, no podía creer que el orgulloso y omnipresente Richard Grandchester le estuviese pidiendo perdón.

- ¿Se puede saber que quiere con todo esto? – Le pregunto, su mirada era fría.

Él camino para estar cerca de ella, le tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Que me perdones, que algún día dejes de odiarme por haberte dejado, por haberte herido. – Le decía con la mirada en el piso.

Ella se sentía abrumada ante la cercanía del hombre, ante su actitud, la desconcertaba por completo, retiro la mano con cuidado y con firmeza al mismo tiempo.

- Yo no te odio, hace mucho que te perdone, cuando dejaste a Terry cumplir su sueño, desde ese momento perdone todo el daño que me hiciste, solo por dejar a mi hijo libre… pero no me puedes pedir que olvide, eso nunca lo hare. – Su voz sonaba segura, aunque dentro de ella un huracán se desataba.

- Cuanto lamento haber llegado a este punto, si al menos me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que… que no hay nada en esta vida de lo que me arrepienta mas que… -

- Por favor Richard nada de esto tiene caso, es absurdo remover el pasado… -

- Eleonor… ¿Qué puedo hacer para reparar el daño que te hice? ¿Qué nos hice a ambos? – Le pregunto tomándola por los hombros, estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado cerca, sus ojos grises, a pesar de los años lograba ponerla nerviosa.

- Ambos, dejo de existir hace muchos años, ahora si me disculpas tengo que asistir a una recepción. – Menciono alejándose de él y dándole la espalda para salir del camerino.

Él se volvió, la abrazo por la cintura tomándola con un brazo, se pego a su cuerpo, ella se estremeció al contacto, quedándose inmóvil.

- No te he olvidado Eleonor, nunca pude hacerlo. – Le dijo al oído en apenas un susurro.

- Es triste, porque yo si lo logre Richard. – Menciono con firmeza y se soltó bruscamente del abrazo, camino dejándolo parado en medio del camerino, sin saber que hacer, solo la vio alejarse.

Eleonor volvía de sus recuerdos, sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas salía de sus ojos, prometiste amarme toda la vida, me juraste que me amabas, si… si yo te creí, creí en tu amor, me entregue a ti, te di todo lo que tenía Richard, todo…

- ¡¿Dónde están tus promesas? – Grito lanzando la caja con los recuerdos, se coloco boca bajo y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, tenía tanta rabia, tanto dolor ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¡Déjame en paz Richard Grandchester! ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritaba y su llanto era cada vez mas amargo.

CONTINUARA...


	17. Capitulo 13 Tienes todo lo que quieres

**_Nota de autor: Chicas este es el capitulo mas largo de la historia ya que trancurrira un año... de aqui en adelante se vienen cambios... miles de gracias a las que siguen!_**

**_Saludos; _**

**_Tattys y Natasha Grandchester._**

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Tienes todo lo que quieres y nada de eso significa nada.**_

Candy bajaba las escaleras algo distraída, el ambiente en la mansión era festivo, la Tía Abuela había organizado todo para la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, ya Annie tenía siete meses, su embarazo avanzaba con total normalidad, se veía hermosa. Archie por su parte no podía estar más feliz, todo en su vida marchaba bien, cada día se destacaba mas en los negocios, se había ganado el respecto y la confianza de la junta directiva del consorcio Andley, Albert se sentía muy orgulloso del joven.

Las cosas eran diferentes con Neil, el chico trataba por todos los medio de resaltar y dar lo mejor de si, pero las cosas le estaban costando un poco, aunque en el tiempo que llevaba en la empresa había logrado algunos acierto, tratar de rendir como Archie era casi imposible, y no era que el joven no colocara todo su empeño, solo que él no tuvo la preparación que tenia Archibald y esa era una ventaja que este utilizaba cada vez que podía, Candy y Annie habían tratado por algunos medios, convencer a el chico para que le diera una oportunidad a su primo, pero todo era inútil, Archie no se dejaba persuadir, estaba empeñado en que todo era una treta de Neil para conseguir beneficios propios.

Sin embargo hoy todos estarían presentes y la rubia buscaría la manera de hacer que al menos, esta tarde la relación entre estos dos se diera de manera cordial. La chica llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con bordados en verde agua, ya estaban en primavera y el jardín lucia sencillamente hermoso, camino saludando a los empleados.

- Buenos días Candy – Menciono Albert quien salía del estudio.

- Buenos días Albert – Respondió saludándolo con un abrazo.

- Veo que la Tía esta muy entusiasmada con la llegada del hijo de Archie y Annie, hacia mucho que en esta casa no se celebraba algo. – Menciono el chico observando a través de la ventana.

- Si, es bueno de vez en cuando hacerlo, la verdad a todos nos emociona la idea. – Respondió Candy algo distraída.

- Tal vez debamos celebrar tu cumpleaños, ya esta cerca. – Señalo él mirando a Candy.

- Ah… no. No lo creo Albert, sabes que no me gustan este tipo de fiestas y mucho menos ser el centro de atención en ella. – Contesto rápidamente.

- Entiendo, pero a muchos le agradaría la idea. – Menciono él observando a través de la ventana.

En ese momento hicieron acto de presencia los Cornwell, Annie se veía bellísima en un hermoso vestido de seda azul marino que dejaba ver lo avanzado de su embarazo, Archie por su parte lucia elegante como siempre, en un cuidado traje gris plomo de sastre.

- Buenos días – Saludaron al mismo tiempo los esposos.

Candy se acerco hasta cada uno para saludarlo con un abrazo, Albert hizo lo mismo y juntos pasaron hasta la terraza cerca del jardín. Charlaron animadamente hasta que el mayordomo les anuncio la llegada de Neil Leagan y Gerard Lambert, Annie miro divertida cuando Candy trato de suprimir un suspiro, desde el incidente en la boda de Elisa la joven había marcado distancia con el francés, pero el chico no había cesado en su lucha por hacer que ella lo disculpase, la chica se mostraba cortes con él pero nada mas, sin embargo Gerard era persistente, lo que sentía era verdadero y no se dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad.

- Buenas tardes saludaron los caballeros al ingresar a la terraza, Albert y Archie se colocaron de pie, el rubio saludo a ambos con un abrazo mientras que Cornwell lo imito con Gerard mas a Neil lo saludo con un frio ademan. Las mujeres les dedicaron sonrisas, era evidente que las de Candy eran casi mecánicas, un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que hizo acto de presencia Emilia Elroy.

- Buenos días caballeros, Annie, Candice, que alegría tenerlos a todos acá. – Señalo la mujer.

- Buenos días Tía se levantaron Neil y Archie al mismo tiempo para saludar a la matrona, seguido de Gerard a quien la mujer miro con aprobación como siempre lo hacia.

- Neil me entere que Elisa ha tenido algunos inconvenientes con su embarazo ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto la mujer sorprendiendo al muchacho.

- Ya esta mucho mejor Tía gracias, pero el medico le indico reposo, por lo tanto no pudo acompañarnos hoy – Señalo en joven algo incomodo ante la situación, no era secreto para nadie que su hermana no era bienvenida en este lugar.

- Iré a visitarla en cuanto me sea posible, hace mucho que no la veo. – Señalo la mujer para cortar así el tema.

- Gerard debo felicitarlo por la labor que esta llevando a cabo su padre, a pesar de la desolación que dejo la guerra, es digno de admirar como el ministro Lambert no cesa en su afán por sacar al país adelante, debe sentirse muy orgulloso. – Menciono la mujer con sinceridad.

- No le quepa la menor duda Sra. Elroy, la verdad no creo que existan palabras para expresar lo que admiro a mi padre, es un hombre realmente extraordinario. – Respondió con verdadero entusiasmo.

- Debe extrañarlo mucho Gerard – Menciono Annie.

- Así es Annie, no solo a él, también al resto de la familia – Dijo el chico.

- ¿Cuándo piensa regresar a Francia? – Pregunto Neil sin poder evitarlo. El interrogado dudo por un momento, poso sus ojos en Candy y después contesto.

- La verdad no por ahora, tenia pensado hacerlo en cuanto Frank volviese de su Luna de miel, pero en vista de lo ocupado que se encuentra con el estado de salud de su esposa, he tenido que aplazarlo, además mi padre me aconsejo seguir aquí hasta que el negocio este completamente establecido, él es un hombre realista y sabe que las cosas en Europa no pinta nada bien por los momentos, por mucha fe que se tenga, es imposible de ocultar la realidad – El chico trataba en lo posible de mantenerse calmado y ocultar su interés por la rubia.

Después de un momento Albert le pidió a los chicos que lo acompañaran al estudio para mostrarle uno balances que le habían llegado desde Charleston y lo tenia muy contento, la Tía abuela impidió que Gerard los acompañara alegando que no era día para trabajar, en cuanto vio la oportunidad de dejar al francés solo con Candice, le pidió a Annie que la acompañara a ver unos escarpines que había tejido para el bebe, esta la siguió sin chistar, pues seria una ofensa no hacerlo. Candy se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no fue consiente de la situación hasta que Gerard llamo su atención.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Candice? – Le pregunto.

- Eh? Bien… bien Sr. Lambert, gracias – Menciono ella algo sorprendida.

- Me puede llamar solo Gerard, por favor – El joven la miraba a los ojos.

- Gerard, esta bien, Gerard entonces – Dijo ella en tono cortes pero distante.

En ese momento el chico se coloco de pie, camino hasta alejarse un poco, ella volvió la mirada a la casa, minutos después él regresaba, tomo asiento delante de ella y le extendió una margarita blanca, que había tomado del jardín, la chica lo miro sorprendida, levanto la mano para recibir la flor, la miro en silencio por un tiempo que pareció eterno para el chico.

- ¿Se le acabaron los descuentos en las floristerías? – Menciono la chica con malicia, al tiempo que sonreía, el joven sintió como si todo su mundo se iluminara de pronto, las sombras se habían alejado, su sonrisa era verdadera, era hermosa.

- No… no, es solo que… quiero que la reciba como una prueba de mi humilde y sincera disculpa, Candice lo siento – Menciono mirándola a los ojos, ella se puso seria y bajo la mirada.

- Gerard… es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado, lo que sucedió no estuvo bien, yo me sentí muy mal, aun pienso en ello y me molesta… - Él la detuvo.

- Candy yo… - Ella no lo dejo continuar.

- Gerard por favor, déjeme terminar, sé que debo parecerle una mujer amargada, intransigente… pero… no puedo evitarlo, le voy a ofrecer mi amistad de nuevo – Los ojos del joven se iluminaron y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa – Solo le pido que lo sucedido no vuelva a ocurrir, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia. – La rubia lo miraba a los ojos.

- Por supuesto Candy… yo le prometo que hare lo que sea para merecerme su confianza de nuevo, su amistad es muy valiosa para mi – El chico estaba realmente emocionado.

- Eso espero de verdad, Gerard yo… yo no puedo ofrecerle nada mas, seria injusto para usted, para mi, no puedo… - La interrumpió de nuevo.

- Lo sé, lo sé Candy, solo permíteme compartir parte de tu tiempo, seré tu amigo – Le dijo tomándole las manos, la chica se tenso por un momento, pero vio en los ojos del joven que sus palabras eran sinceras, él le dio un suave beso en cada una de ellas, la esperanza se instalo en su corazón de nuevo y era imposible ocultar la felicidad que lo embargaba, esta vez haría todo bien, no cometería los mismos errores, seria todo lo que ella necesitaba.

En el estudio Archie y Albert revisaban los balances de la sucursal en Charleston, los mismos eran muy alentadores, Neil se encontraba con otro de los reportes entre las manos, pero su mirada y todo él estaba fuera de ese lugar, observaba a través de la ventana la escena entre Candy y el francés, quería salir corriendo y alejarlo de ella, ese idiota aun no se resignaba, no la dejaba en paz, su rabia se transformo en sorpresa al ver que la chica recibía una flor que este le obsequiaba y sonreía, quiso estar sentado junto a ella para saber que le decía, para saber que mentiras le inventaba, que artimañas tejía alrededor de ella, pero Candy lo escuchaba, ella le creía, le creía todo ¿Y por que no iba a hacerlo? ¿Acaso él alguna vez la engaño? ¿Él alguna vez la humillo, la maltrato? ¿Qué demonios te pasa Neil? Eres un estúpido, un verdadero estúpido ¿Qué puedes criticarle a este hombre? Él solo se ha esmerado en complacerla a ella, intenta por todos los medio hacerla feliz, ella sonríe, sonríe gracias a él, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, aunque me duela hasta hacerme querer morir, verla al lado de otro, no puedo hacer nada, no puedo pedirle nada, ya me has dado mucho Candy, me enamoraste sin siquiera saberlo, me has hecho un hombre nuevo, distinto, mejor, me miras y me siento grande, tú… tú eres única, pero no eres mía, nunca lo serás, ¡Dios esto duele! Duele saberte lejana, duele saber que no puedo hacer nada, que perdí sin haber apostado.

Archie busco a su primo con la mirada y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para reprocharle su falta de concentración, cuando vio el rostro del joven transfigurado, siguió su mirada y pudo ver el cuadro entre Candy y Gerard, Neil se veía tenso, como si algo le doliera, observo de nuevo a los jóvenes en el jardín y su mente lo llevo a varios años atrás, vio en su primo el reflejo de él mismo, se vio en el Colegio San Pablo cuando le confeso a Candy que estaba enamorado de ella, vio la frustración y la pena de saberla imposible, Neil se había enamorado de la chica, estaba realmente enamorado de ella, ahora no podía decir que le quedaban dudas, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había llegado Neil Leagan a enamorarse de Candy? Archie siempre pensó que era un capricho, una nueva manera de hacerle daño a la joven, de molestarla ¿Acaso lo que empezó como un juego se había convertido en realidad? – Albert hablo captando la atención de ambos jóvenes. Neil se volvió para mirarlo pero antes su mirada se encontró con la de Archie y se sintió descubierto, es como si su corazón estuviese expuesto a todo el mundo.

Neil bajo la mirada y trato de concentrarse en el informe que tenia entre las manos, aunque era inútil, su vista se encontraba nublada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, se sentía tan vulnerable. En ese momento llego Annie solicitando la presencia de Archie, el joven también se encontraba tenso, camino y salió junto a su esposa, pero antes de esto le dio un ultimo vistazo a Neil. Albert consiente de la situación y de los sentimientos del joven, se acerco hasta este y le coloco una mano en el hombro, sin decir palabra, Neil lo miro sorprendido ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabia lo que existía en su corazón? Disimula Neil, estas haciendo el ridículo, todos saben que Candy no te quiere, que solo te ayuda por lastima, o porque ella es así, no puede evitarlo.

El almuerzo se llevo a cabo tal cual había planeado Emilia, a los invitados se le unieron los padres de Annie, los esposos Leagan y otros amigos de ambas familias, todos llegaron con regalos para el primogénito de los Cornwell, desviviendo en atenciones y halagos para la futura madre.

Elisa se miraba en el espejo, el embarazo la había cambiado mucho, los primeros meses fueron horribles, los malestares la llevaron a estar en cama casi todo el tiempo, en ocasiones llego a pensar que perdería a la creatura, pero esta era fuerte, se aferraba a ella, la chica llego a aborrecer al ser que crecía en su vientre, para ella no era mas que la confirmación de su condena, el trofeo de Frank y su madre, sin embargo la primera vez que la sintió moverse hace apenas unas semanas, sintió algo despertar dentro de si, fue como si el bebe le hablara, como si intentara comunicarse con ella, le estaba diciendo que la amaba, que era suyo, sin importar que Frank fuera el padre, él era su niño, era su hijo, suyo… lo único realmente suyo, tal como le había dicho Neil, debía sentirse afortunada, al menos ella tenia algo por lo cual luchar, por lo cual seguir adelante, un ser suyo, completamente suyo y que cambiaria su vida para siempre, que la haría feliz. – La chica poso sus manos sobre el vientre ya de cinco meses y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se acerco hasta la ventana, el día era hermoso, la luz brillante del sol iluminaba cada rincón del inmenso jardín de la mansión Wells, respiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire, la fragancia a flores, tierra, hierbas, agua que despedía el lugar colmo todos sus sentidos, el bebe se movió dentro de ella.

- ¿Te gusta verdad? – Pregunto acariciando el lugar donde lo había sentido, la creatura repitió la misma acción. Ella sonrió de nuevo y camino para salir de su habitación, pasaría la tarde en el jardín.

Los sirvientes habían notado el cambio de la señora de la casa en las últimas semanas, no dudaron en atribuírselo al embarazo, las primeras semanas habían sido muy difíciles, pero ahora se le veía radiante, feliz. Ella salió de la casa y comenzó a pasear por el jardín, su vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo gracias a la suave brisa de primavera y mostraba en todo su esplendor el vientre de cinco meses, ella lo acaricia y sonreía.

Frank que desde que recibieran la noticia trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible con ella, acababa de llegar y la miraba totalmente extasiado, Elisa no solo era la mujer que él adoraba, también era la madre de su hijo, la mujer mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, era una diosa, un ángel que había llegado a su vida para alejarlo de la soledad en la cual había quedado tras la muerte de su amada Ivanna, ella llego y se instalo en su corazón llenando de vida, junto a Elisa se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, amaba cada detalle de ella, amaba su esencia, su inocencia, él sabia que ella aun no le profesaba el mismo amor, no la podía culpar por ello, era joven, hermosa, tal vez aspiraba mucho mas que a un pobre viejo sentimental, pero él estaba dispuesto a entregarle su vida, lo que mas deseaba en este mundo era hacerla feliz, que algún día ella se acercara hasta él y le dijera con total certeza que lo amaba y que quería compartir sus anhelos y sus penas con él.

Albert había llegado temprano como de costumbre, entro saludando al personal a su paso, al llegar a su oficina se dejo caer en el asiento observando la pila de carpetas que había dejado el día anterior por revisar, en eso escucho un golpe en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono incorporándose un poco.

- Buenos días Albert ¿Cómo estas? – Lo saludo Archie entrando con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Archie, bien ¿Tú como estas? – Le respondió el chico.

- Bien, todo bien, estuve revisando algunos créditos atrasados de los que hemos sacado de los archivos y la mayoría tienen demasiada mora, esa gente le debe mucho dinero al banco, todavía no entiendo a que se debe la demora en los cobros. – Le explicaba Archie sentado mirando a Albert.

- ¿Estas seguro de las fechas? – Le pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro… Neil se encargo de ordenarlos y yo mismo me encargue de revisarlos con cuidado – Respondió.

En ese momento hacia entrada Nancy con una pila de carpetas, mas créditos por aprobar o rechazar.

- Nancy ¿Serias tan amable de llamar a Neil a mi oficina por favor? – Le dijo el chico a la mujer.

- Por supuesto Sr. – Menciono colocando sobre el escritorio las carpetas, salió con el mismo rito casi ceremonial de todos los días.

Archie se quedo en silencio, no entendía porque Albert había enviado a buscar a Neil, se suponía que el encargado de revisar esos documentos era él. Minutos después entraba el joven junto a George quien traía en las manos varios sobres, al parecer información de la cámara de finanzas.

- Buenos días Neil ¿Cómo estas? - Lo saludo el rubio.

- Bien Tío ¿Usted? – Le respondió el chico un tanto intimidado.

- Bien, pero ya deja de llamarme Tío, ya se que lo soy y se acostumbra entablar una distancia, pero no me siento cómodo con esas formalidades Niel. – Le dijo en tono amable, el chico se relajo un poco Albert noto esto y agrego – Toman asiento por favor.

Archie lo miro de forma despectiva como lo hacia siempre, George coloco los documentos sobre el escritorio y se disponía a salir.

- Espera por favor George, necesito que te quedes. – Todos se sorprendieron ante la petición del joven. El hombre se quedo parado a una distancia prudente.

- Veamos, Archie ha menciono que existen varios créditos con mucho tiempo de mora ¿Tienes algún conocimiento sobre ello Neil? – Le pregunto directamente el rubio.

- Si… por supuesto Tío… Albert, yo mismo le pase un reporte a Archie y cada uno de los documentos ordenados por fechas de antigüedad, además cada uno tiene la cantidad que hasta ahora le deben al banco, así como las propiedades que colocaron como garantía. – El chico estaba algo nervioso, pero no dudo, él conocía muy bien a lo que se refería el jefe de familia, había pasado los últimos meses trabajando en ello.

- Como ya te mencione Albert, si hiciéramos efectivas las hipotecas, el banco no solo recuperaría el dinero invertido, además lograríamos obtener numerosos comercios a la mitad del costo. – Señalo Cornwell como todo un experto.

- Neil tu tuviste acceso a cada uno de los archivos, los analizaste y viste los beneficios de los que habla Archie ¿Qué opinas? – Neil no entendía a donde quería llegar su tío.

- La verdad, todo lo que dice Archie es cierto, según el reporte la mayoría de los créditos tienen réditos tan altos, que dudo mucho que algunos logren pagarlos y si lo hacen esto los podría llevar a la quiebra. – Respondió el moreno.

El rubio se quedo en silencio un rato y se volvió para mirar por el gran ventanal, el mutismo que reinaba en la habitación hacia el ambiente muy pesado. Albert se volvió y mirando fijamente a cada uno.

- ¿Debemos hacer efectivos los cobros entonces? – Pregunto a quema ropa.

- Por supuesto – Respondió Archie con seguridad. Neil por su parte se quedo callado.

- ¿Neil? – Volvió a preguntar Albert.

- Si le soy sincero… no lo creo. – Le respondió ante la mirada atónita de su primo.

- Eso nos deja claro lo poco que sabes de negocios Neil – Menciono con sorna – Como es posible que no veas la oportunidad que tienes frente a tus ojos, sabes cuantas ganancias tendríamos.

- Eso se llama pescar en rio revuelto Archie y no me parece justo – Menciono el joven con voz firme.

- ¡Vaya! Eso se escucha un poco extraño viniendo de la boca de un oportunista – Archie le dio un golpe bajo.

- ¡Archibald! No te expreses así de tu primo – Lo reprendió Albert, él los consideraba mas que sus sobrinos, sus amigos, pero cuando tenia que imponer su autoridad no le temblaba el pulso. – Explícate Neil. - Dijo mirándolo.

- Albert… yo… la verdad no se mucho de los reglamentos del banco para hacer los prestamos, ni los métodos de cobranza, pero si sé que estas empresas están en aprietos, luchando por subsistir, que si el banco emite en este momento la orden de cobro la mayoría se iría a quiebra, no tendrían como pagarnos.

- Si ellos no tiene como pagarnos haremos efectivas las hipotecas, el banco nunca perdería, es mas obtendríamos ganancias – Menciono Archie interrumpiendo a Neil.

- ¿Qué pasaría con los trabajadores de estas empresas, con las familias que depende de ello? Archie te puedo asegurar que estar en bancarrota no es para nada agradable, mi familia casi lo estuvo, mi padre casi se vuelve loco tratando de hallar una solución, cuando ves a estas empresas no solo debes ver a los accionistas, también tienes que pensar en las familias que quedaran desamparadas, sin empleo. – El joven hablaba y la rabia era evidente en su voz.

- ¡Esto no es una casa de beneficencia Neil! Somos un banco, debemos velar por los intereses del mismo, la gente llega hasta nosotros cuando esta en apuros, nosotros le tendemos una mano, pero no puedes pretender que le regales el dinero, si así fuera ya estaría en la ruina. – Archie también comenzaba a perder la paciencia ¿Qué se suponía que quería demostrar Neil? A él no lo convencía con sus "buenas intenciones" – Albert los observaba y decidió intervenir.

- ¿Qué opinas tu George? – Pregunto tomando por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes, pero no a su mano derecha.

- La verdad es que ambos tienen razón Sr. Por un lado lo que dice el Sr. Archibald es cierto, la empresa debe velar por sus intereses, de lo contrario los que irían a la ruina serian los Andley. Por otro lado el Sr. Neil nos presenta un panorama totalmente real, critico, la guerra no solo afecto a Europa, Norteamérica es una victima más, la economía no tardar en mostrar las fisuras de la inversión que hizo el estado, en la mayoría de los casos quien sufren las consecuencias es el pueblo, aumento de impuestos, escases de materias primas, de obra de mano. – El hombre se detuvo al ver el gesto pensativo del jefe de familia.

- Tenemos un grave problema entre manos chicos, ya George sintetizo los puntos de vista de cada uno, ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer en este punto? – Pregunto a quemarropa. Archie mas consiente de la situación fue el primero en responder.

- Debemos actuar de inmediato, como ya George menciono el país no tardara en enfrentar la crisis que esta atravesando Europa, si dejamos pasar mas tiempo es muy probable que solo obtengamos perdidas, debemos emitir las ordenes de cobranza. – El joven no titubeaba.

- No creo que sea lo correcto… si hacemos efectivos los cobros solo estaremos adelantando la crisis para los clientes e inversionistas, estamos hablando de ciento ochenta y seis créditos, un numero nada fácil de ignorar, seria crear un estado de zozobra. – Neil no dejaría que la confianza de su primo en el tema lo intimidara, él hablaba desde su vasto conocimiento, pero basándose en la realidad.

Archie se quedo callado analizando las palabras del moreno, Albert y George hicieron lo mismo.

- Sr. Disculpe pero me gustaría expresar mi punto de vista referente a lo que acaba de decir el Sr. Neil – Menciono George acercándose a los jóvenes.

- Por supuesto George, no tienes que pedir permiso, si te pedí que estuvieses presente es porque confió en tu experiencia. – Menciono el rubio.

- Creo que tiene razón en parte, si el banco empieza a hacer cobros en esta situación, a hipotecar bienes y expropiar comercios, lo mas seguro es que cree un estado de pánico entre sus clientes, no es secreto para nadie, que la mitad de los negocios de esta ciudad tienen cuentas con este banco, la reputación del mismo se pondría en tela de juicio, la misma banca se vería en la obligación de intervenir y cerciorarse que los cobros son legales y no nos estamos aprovechando de la situación. – George no tenía doctorados, ni una carrera en finanzas con las mejores notas como Archie o Albert, pero tenia toda la astucia de los que aprenden en el mismo terreno de juego.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? – Inquirió el joven mirándolo fijamente.

- Lo mejor seria enviar un aviso a cada una de las empresas en mora, citarlos para estudiar el caso con mas detalle, comprobar que en realidad no están en condiciones de cancelar su deuda, llegar a un acuerdo donde tanto el banco como ellos salgan bien parados, si llegamos hasta ellos y les mostramos interés en solucionar la situación mas que en liquidarla de un tajo, reconfirmaremos la confianza que ya hemos ganado. – Respondió el hombre.

- Pero eso tomaría tiempo George y ese es precisamente el que no podemos perder – Lo cuestiono Archie.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con George, bien vale la pena hacer el intento. – Menciono Neil.

- Creo que lo que propone George es lo mejor Archie, de esta forma le evitaríamos al banco ganarse la mala fama de ser unos oportunistas, por el contrario nos ganaríamos la confianza de nuestros clientes. Lo que podemos hacer es que tu y Neil se encarguen de citar a los representantes legales de cada empresa y llegar a un acuerdo con ellas, yo en su momento podría disponer una reunión general con todas aquellas con las cuales lleguemos a buen termino. – Dijo Albert.

- Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en empezar a trabajar en eso hoy mismo, si el problema es el tiempo, lo mejor es actuar con rapidez – Menciono Neil lleno de confianza.

- Esta bien, cuenta conmigo Albert – Hablo al fin Archie sin mirar a su primo. Después de esto los jóvenes salieron, Albert y George quedaron solos en la oficina.

-George muchas gracias por colaborar en esto. – Menciono el chico relajándose en su silla.

- No tiene nada que agradecer Albert, lo hago con gusto – Respondió el hombre, quien trataba al rubio con mas confianza cuando estaban solos, el chico era casi un hijo para él.

- Fuiste de gran ayuda, solo espero que el plan funcione bien, tanto Neil como Archie tienen talento para esto, claro cada uno a su modo, es absurdo que las diferencias personales de ambos los limiten a la hora de hacer su trabajo, ojala y aprendan a separar las cosas, hacen un buen equipo juntos. – Dijo el chico con semblante serio, George asintió en silencio.

El joven se encontraba solo en el departamento que ocupada desde hacia ya ocho meses, intentaba concentrase en un articulo sobre sicología que leía, pero su mente lo llevaba en otra dirección, esa mañana había recibido una carta de su hermana desde Cambridge, hacia mas de un año que no la veía y a decir verdad la extrañaba mucho, pero sus obligaciones le habían impedido viajar de nuevo hasta Inglaterra, aunque la guerra había cesado hacia ya unos meses, todavía el ambiente en Europa era hostil, daba gracias de saber a sus seres queridos a salvo. Se levanto y camino hasta la ventana que daba a la calle, el apartamento queda en un sexto piso, por lo cual se podía observar un gran área de la ciudad, Central Park, La villa de los museos, parte de la zona exclusiva de Manhattan, la noche estaba despejada, el cielo dejaba ver una hermosa luna llena y algunas estrellas que no alcanzaban a ser opacadas por las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de lo mas profundo de su pecho, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos evocaron el hermoso rostro de un ángel.

- Susana… Susana Marlowe… - Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a través del tiempo trascurrido junto a la ex actriz. La chica había hecho avances extraordinarios, ya caminaba con total seguridad con la prótesis, muy pocas veces tenia que hacer uso del bastón, sin embargo la sombra que la cubría no se había alejado de ella por completo, era como si la chica se aferrara a esta, como si manteniéndose en ese estado le diese sentido a su vida, él podía ver un enorme temor en ella, un miedo por enfrentar el mundo, los prejuicios, pensó en un principio, pero esta despejo todas sus dudas un día…

_**Flash Back…**_

Susana estaba de cumpleaños y él decidió darle una sorpresa, la llevaría a una obra de teatro, no pensó que esto la afectaría a tal grado.

- Buenas noches Susana – La saludo al llegar a su casa por ella.

- Buenas noches Nathan – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, lucia realmente hermosa, con un vestido marfil que acentuaba su belleza, el cabello recogido en un moño en la nuca. Dejando libre algunos mechones, un poco de maquillaje, aunque al principio se rehusó a usarlo su madre la convenció, dejándola esplendorosa.

- Luces hermosa – Le dijo él haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Después de esto ambos salieron de la casa, tomados del brazo, la Sra. Marlowe no los acompaño alegando un fuerte resfriado, aunque en realidad lo mejor era dejar a los jóvenes divertirse, ella había llegado a tomarle mucho cariño al Dr. Smith, él se había presentado como un salvador a rescatar a su hija.

Nathan llevo a Susana a un hermoso restaurante en el centro de Manhattan, la cena transcurrió en medio de una conversación agradable, era increíble como habían llegado a acoplarse, podían pasar horas hablando, la comunicación entre ambos los había llegado a entablar una verdadera amistad. Al terminar la cena aun era temprano, Susana se sintió triste pues hacia mucho que no salía de su casa en plan de distracción, solo asistía a las terapias y una que otra vez a la casa de la Sra. Baker, pero no podía exigirle mas atención a Nathan ya él había hecho bastante con llevarla a cenar esa noche.

- Estamos justo a tiempo – Menciono él al tiempo que llegaba el taxi que habían pedido, vio el cambio de actitud de Susana y adivino lo que esta pensaba.

- ¿Justo a tiempo? – Pregunto ella intrigada.

- Si, para mi regalo de cumpleaños – Le menciono con una sonrisa al tiempo que la ayudaba a subir al auto.

- Pero… ya… este fue tu regalo Nathan – Menciono viéndolo a los ojos.

- No… bueno la cena ha sido solo una parte, aun falta el principal – Le dijo con esa sonrisa que la hacia sonrojarse como una chiquilla. Él saco una cinta blanca de uno de los bolsillos del saco. – Solo debo pedirte algo más. - Ella asintió en silencio. – Debo vendarte lo ojos… es una sorpresa y no tiene caso si la ves antes – Le dijo al tiempo que extendía la cinta. Ella se tenso y desvió la mirada, sintió un extraño vacio en su estomago y sus manos comenzaron a sudar – Confía en mi Susana – Agrego al ver que ella dudaba. La chica solo asintió en silencio, rogó para que el joven no se diera cuenta de cuan nerviosa estaba.

Entraron al lugar por una de las puertas traseras, Eleonor Baker estaba al tanto de los planes del Dr. Smith, le pareció excelente y se ofreció a colaborarle en todo lo que este necesitase, él guiaba a la chica a través de los pasillos con la ayuda de uno de los trabajadores del lugar que estaba emocionado de ver de nuevo a la hermosa chica tan recuperada. Nathan estaba en total silencio.

- ¿Nathan? – Menciono en voz baja.

- Si – Respondió él tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- Umm… aun no te lo puedo decir – Menciono, la chica pudo sentir en sus palabras una ternura especial, la misma que le brindaba cada vez que ella se deprimía.

- Es que siento como si conociera este lugar, no se hay algo en el ambiente… el olor… me resulta familiar – Le dijo casi en un susurro. El joven le apretó la mano y sin saber por que, le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la misma.

- Falta poco – Dijo y su voz sonó algo extraña. Susana sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas ante el gesto del chico, no dijo nada pues temía que su voz reflejara su conmoción. La chica comenzó a escuchar voces, aunque no entendía lo que estas decían, después de esto un gran silencio, una hermosa melodía que se le hacia conocida, en ese momento sintió las manos de Nathan desatando la cinta que la cegaba, el lugar estaba oscuro, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ajustar sus ojos a la luz, en eso sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban.

- Buenas noches queridos amigos, es un placer contar con su presencia esta noche, mil gracias por la paciencia y por su colaboración ¿Todos se preguntaran cual es el misterio? ¿Y por qué en lugar de comenzar la obra como se acostumbra he decidido salir antes? – Mencionaba Eleonor Baker vestida ya con el traje que usaría esa noche – Los presentes estaban a la expectativa.

Susana estaba congelada no entendía nada, sus manos temblaban, Nathan percibió el cambio de la chica y le apretó la mano para infundirle confianza.

- La razón es una muy especial, esta noche tenemos entre nosotros a una de las actrices jóvenes más hermosa y dedicada que he conocido y con la cual tengo una gran amistad, ella esta de cumpleaños hoy y hacia mucho que no pisaba un teatro, así que es un verdadero honor para todo el elenco de la compañía Stamford y para mi, contar con la presencia de Susana Marlowe para quien pido el primer aplauso de esta noche. – Con estas palabras Eleonor le hizo una seña a la chica para que se colocara de pie y comenzó a aplaudir.

Susana no sabia como reaccionar, escucho los aplausos eufóricos del publico, el joven la ayudo a colocarse de pie, ella temblaba, las luces del teatro la enfocaron, al principio la cegaron, pero después se concentro y les dedico una hermosa sonrisa a todos los presentes quienes la seguían ovacionando, sobre el escenario estaba el elenco completo de Stamford junto a su director y algunos de los tramoyeros. Nathan se sentía orgulloso, estaba realmente feliz por la chica, la sonrisa en su rostro era verdadera, tan real como hermosa, ella se volvió a mirarlo y él pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo especial que nunca antes había visto, le dio un abrazo sin poder evitarlo, ella lo recibió con felicidad, se separo y saludo a todos con la mano.

- Feliz cumpleaños Susy, gracias por venir, espero que disfrutes la obra – Menciono Eleonor dirigiéndose a la chica con una sonrisa. Después de esto el telón bajo, las luces se apagaron y un silencio reino en el lugar.

La obra transcurrió como era de esperarse, por ser una comedia el público no dejaba de reír, las actuaciones de Eleonor, Karen y Robert fueron impecables, el ambiente era increíble, una fiesta total, hacia cuanto que ella no sentía esta adrenalina recorrer sus venas, los aplausos, las ovaciones, conocía Tartufo a la perfección y en mas de una ocasión Nathan la vio mover los labios siguiendo las líneas de los diálogos, la actuación era algo que la chica llevaba en las venas, una pasión de la cual le era imposible desligarse. Antes del último acto el trabajador que los acompañó hasta el palco regreso por ellos, Susana se sentía nerviosa pues no sabia porque habían dejado el lugar antes del final, cuando caminaba por el corredor tomada de la mano de Nathan escucho la presentación de la escena final. Estaba tan confundida que no noto cuando llegaron detrás del escenario. Ella se sintió presa del miedo cuando el trabajador le indico que subiera las escaleras, se congelo y no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos, Nathan la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a subir, la chica actuaba por inercia, se sentía en medio de un extraño sueño. El elenco estaba recibiendo los aplausos del publico, en eso llego Robert Hathaway y Eleonor hasta ella.

- Acompáñanos Susana – Mencionaron ambos tomándola de las manos. Ella se volvió para observar a Nathan quien la veía emocionado. Sentía las lagrimas inundar sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba, necesitaba tener al joven cerca de ella, no entendía porque, pero tenia mucho miedo. Fue consiente de que se encontraba frente al publico, cuando este la recibió con una ovación de pie.

- Damas, Caballeros, Susana Marlowe – Anuncio Robert con entusiasmo señalando a la chica.

Ella nunca en su corta carrera como actriz había recibido un aplauso como ese, todos los papeles que represento siempre fueron secundarios, siempre había otra actriz que se llevaba los meritos, pero esta noche el público le regalaba a ella lo que toda su vida soñó, la admiración y el cariño. Jamás imagino que esto sucedería, después del accidente guardo todos sus sueños dentro de un baúl y lanzo la llave al océano, pero Nathan los había rescatado y se los hacia vivir justo en este momento.

- Muchas… gracias… gracias – Logro esbozar con su rostro bañado en lagrimas, aun incrédula de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El telón bajo y Susana creyó desmayarse, esta sensación era demasiado abrumadora, Eleonor la abrazo y la felicito por su cumpleaños, después de ella, siguieron todos los actores y trabajadores de Stamford, algunos ex compañeros y amigos, otros nuevos, pero que admiraban a la chica y habían conocido de su trabajo antes del accidente.

El ingles observaba la escena desde un rincón del escenario, su corazón latía con fuerza, compartía la misma emoción de la rubia. Eleonor había preparado un pequeño agasajo para la chica, pues las sorpresas seguían, al momento de partir el pastel uno bellísimo en tonos damasco y rosa, la Sra. Marlowe hizo entrada al lugar, los compañeros de su hija en complicidad con la madre de Terry la habían llevado hasta el teatro justo antes de comenzar la obra por lo que la mujer había presenciado todo, estaba realmente feliz y Susana no podía pedir nada mas, esto sobrepasaba sus deseos, nunca imagino todas las emociones que viviría el día de hoy, después de entonar el acostumbrado Feliz Cumpleaños y recibir las felicitaciones de nuevo de parte de sus compañeros Nathan se acerco hasta ella y le entrego un maravilloso ramos de rosas blancas. Ella no logro pronunciar palabra pues lo que sentía no lograba expresarse en ellas, le dio un fuerte abrazo al chico, lo miro a los ojos y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas, una de agradecimiento, de verdadero cariño.

Al día siguiente después de las jordanas en el hospital Susana y Nathan se quedaron en la oficina del chico charlando un rato sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior, ella aun conservaba la emoción y él era feliz con solo verla sonreír. Se levanto y camino hasta ella, le tomo las manos, la sonrisa de la chica cambio, su cuerpo se tenso un poco, aun no lograba controlar sus emociones, con el tiempo estas parecían tener vida propia y un temor se apoderaba de ella cada vez que el rubio actuaba así.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y te dije que confiaras en mi? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y sujetando sus manos. Ella asintió en silencio, no podía siquiera esbozar palabra, temía que su voz la traicionara.

- Me gustaría que volvieras a actuar – Menciono observando cada detalle del rostro de la chica. Ella se quedo pasmada sin saber que responder, bajo los ojos para escapar de la insistente mirada del chico. Él se alejo un poco para darle y darse un respiro, Susana Marlowe lo hacia sentirse extraño, no entendía porque, pero todo en ella lo movía a querer verla feliz, era como una necesidad que nacía en lo mas profundo de su ser.

- Nathan… yo de verdad te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi ayer, pero… hay cosas que no pueden cambiar, lo de anoche solo fue un acto de… solo lo hicieron porque era mi cumpleaños, porque tenia mucho tiempo sin subir a un escenario… - Él la detuvo.

- Si lo que tratas de decir es que todo fue por compasión, que poco valoras el cariño que te tenemos y que poco valoras quien eres en realidad – Nathan no supo que lo llevo a hablarle así, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Ella se quedo mirándolo estupefacta, no podía creer que el chico le hablara de esa manera, bajo la mirada apenada.

- Lo siento no quise decir algo así, pero debes entender que aunque quisiera no puedo volver- Respondió mirando a otro lado.

- Aunque quisieras ¿Es que acaso no quieres? – Le pregunto sorprendido.

- No… no quiero. –Contesto.

- No entiendo Susana ¿Por qué? – Inquirió de nuevo.

Ella se quedo callada por un momento que pareció eterno, él la dejo analizar sus pensamientos, no quería presionarla.

- Porque no podría soportarlo, no podría volver a el teatro y saber que… saber que Terry no estará… que yo… yo en lugar de salvarlo como creí lo condene… ya lo sé… pero vivirlo todo los días… eso no lo aguantaría, prefiero seguir haciéndome la idea que vive, que hizo la vida que siempre soñó y que por mi culpa perdió. – Ella lloraba. Nathan no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su cuerpo se tenso, sintió como si su corazón se congelara. No dijo nada solo la dejo llorar, en otro tiempo, tal vez en otra situación, él se hubiese acercado hasta ella y la hubiese consolado, con palabras de ánimos habría alejado de ella todas las tristezas, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No sabía como actuar, porque sentía que él mismo necesitaba de alguien que le dijera que todo esto era mentira y que Susana no seguía enamorada del actor, se volvió para evitar que la chica viese sus lagrimas, lagrimas que sentía salían desde el fondo de su alma. Se había enamorado de Susana Marlowe… no sabia como ni cuando, pero lo estaba, porque no había otra explicación para todo esto que sentía.

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

El chico regreso de sus pensamiento cuando se percato que estaba llorando de nuevo, de eso hacia ya un mes, desde que se entero que amaba a la ex actriz, desde que ella le confesara que aun seguía amando a Terruce Grandchester, que era a él a quien se aferraba y de quien nadie siquiera él lo habían logrado separar. Susana lo amaba y eso era todo, por él solo sentía agradecimiento, cariño, un sentimiento de amistad… pero amor… amor puro, sincero, real, de entrega… ese jamás lo inspiraría en la chica. Se llevo las manos a la cara para limpiar las lagrimas, pero estas solo brotaron con mas fuerza ahogándolo, quería gritar, salir corriendo de allí y olvidar todo… pero no podía hacerlo, porque alejarse no lo ayudaría en nada, desde entonces se había distanciado de Susana y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, mirar su sonrisa, sus ojos, escuchar su voz… pero llegaba la realidad para recordarle que ella no lo amaba, la joven después de esta confesión le conto como había conocido al actor y como se había enamorado de él hasta el punto de arriesgar la vida.

También le conto que él y Candy se habían conocido en Londres mientras estudiaban y habían tenido una relación por varios años, que la enfermera había decidido terminar al enterarse de su accidente, que por ello Terry había quedado devastado y aunque fingía delante de todos que estaba bien, no era cierto… que el sentimiento que las unía a las dos era la culpa. Nathan jamás imagino que este sería el vínculo entre los tres, aunque ahora entendía muchas cosas respecto a la actitud de Candy, al trato de la Sra. Baker, la relación entre Susana y ella, que aunque cordial, siempre era distante.

Pero él debía tomar una decisión, no podía seguir en esa situación, este camino no lo llevaba a ningún lugar, por el contrario, lo desviaba de sus principales metas, había pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar, tal vez ello fue lo que hizo que comenzara a fijarse en Susana, siendo un hombre de espíritu libre, nunca permanecía mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, podía decir que contaba con amigos en muchas partes de Europa y de América, pero un amor… alguien que lo hubiese atrapado de esta forma, no, jamás le había sucedido y ahora se encontraba preso en este juego, donde de seguro resultaría perdedor, en realidad ya lo era, había perdido mucho antes de comenzar.

Debía alejarse, regresar a su hogar, analizar las cosas con más calma, sin la presencia de Susana, aunque esto le doliera, como le dolía con solo pensarlo, era necesario, era eso o seguir sobre los mismos pasos hasta que estos lo llevaran a un abismo.

Candy salía de su turno en el hospital, eran casi las cinco de la tarde, como siempre se había quedado unos minutos más, entretenida en algo, estaba a punto de tomar un taxi, cuando escucho una voz conocida.

- Buenas tardes Candy ¿Cómo estas? – Menciono Albert caminando hasta ella.

- Albert, que alegría no sabia que estaba por acá – Menciono dándole un abrazo.

- La verdad vine para invitarte a comer, quería distraerme un poco de los asuntos del banco. – Dijo después de abrazar a la chica.

- Me parece perfecto, me muero de hambre – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando caminaban para subir al auto, donde los esperaba George, un hermoso Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost, se detuvo delante de ellos.

- Candy, Albert que suerte verlos aquí, justamente ahora iba a verlos – Menciono Gerard con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estas Gerard? – Inquirió el rubio con amabilidad.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Lo saludo Candy.

- Bien, muy bien gracias – Dijo al tiempo que se apeaba de su auto.

- Hermoso modelo – Señalo Albert observando el automóvil.

- Justo me lo entregaron hoy, quería invitarlos a dar un paseo. – Respondió el chico, era evidente que la invitación seria para Candy y no para su hermano.

- Excelente, precisamente ahora nos disponíamos a ir a comer a un lugar que conozco y es muy tranquilo. – Hablo Albert ante la mirada atónita y mal disimulada de la rubia.

- La verdad no quisiera molestar, ya ustedes tienen planes, tal vez en otra ocasión. – El joven capto de inmediato la actitud de la chica.

Albert observo a Candy y aunque no fue obvio, ella sabia que le estaba reprochando su comportamiento. Ella reprimió un suspiro y se volvió para mirar al francés.

- No es molestia Gerard, podemos compartir los tres – Menciono la chica intentando ser amable. Albert la miro complacido, no es que él buscara casar a Candy con Gerard como lo deseaba la Tía, es solo que la chica se mostraba cada vez mas seca e introvertida, no salía, ni se divertía, siempre encerrada en su propio mundo.

- Maravilloso – Contesto el moreno con una sonrisa. Después de esto Albert camino hasta su auto, para indicarle a George que ellos viajarían con Gerard, lo invito a seguirlos, pero el hombre se excuso alegando algo de cansancio, la verdad era que sentía que podía desentonar en una reunión de jóvenes. Mientras tanto Gerard le abría la puerta a la rubia y la invitaba a subir en el asiento del copiloto, esta dudo un poco, pero después acepto.

Dieron algunas vueltas por el centro de Chicago, hasta que se decidieron llegar al lugar donde los hermanos cenaban en algunas ocasiones, Albert y Gerard hablaban fluidamente sobre las funciones del auto principalmente, Candy por su parte no entendida nada y se limitaba a sonreír.

Al entra al restaurant los jóvenes fueron recibidos por el dueño del lugar y amigo de los Andley, los guio hasta su mesa favorita y envió a uno de los mesoneros para que tomara su orden. Al francés le sorprendió un poco el sitio, la verdad él nunca había estado en un lugar tan común, pero conociendo a Albert y Candy no le extraño mucho, en pocos minutos ya se había acostumbrado.

- Candy permítame entregarle esto, mi padre envió algunos presentes, estos chocolates son suizos, los mas exquisitos del mundo. – Menciono al tiempo que le extendía una pequeña casa en colores blanco y dorado. Albert no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y levanto una ceja. El padre de Gerard enviando regalos a Candy… esto cada vez se complica más, ahora hasta suegro ganado tiene. – Pensaba el chico divertido, en eso Gerard llamo su atención. – Albert esto es para ti, sé que no fumas, pero mi padre insistió, dicen que son los mejores cigarrillos franceses y que seria un pecado no probar al menos uno. – Señalo el chico, entregándole al rubio una hermosa cigarrera de metal en tono plateado, con las iníciales W.A.A.

- Muchas gracias Gerard, es muy amable de parte del ministro. – Respondió el rubio.

- ¿Te gustan los chocolates Candy? – Pregunto Gerard al ver que la chica no respondía.

- Si por supuesto, muchísimas gracias Gerard, me encantan los chocolates. – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Veo que mi padre tiene más suerte que yo, al menos acertó en sus gustos y no perdió tanto dinero en rosas. – Dijo el chico sin poder evitarlo. Los hermanos lo observaron divertidos, Albert fue mas espontaneo y comenzó a reír, Candy hizo lo mismo, la verdad el comentario del chico y su actitud le hicieron gracia. El joven se sorprendió al ver el cambio en la chica y se burlo de si mismo.

La cena llego, los temas iban desde los negocios, hasta el turno de Candy en el hospital, pasando por la pronta llegando de nuevo miembros a la familia. El moreno miraba a Candy con embelesamiento en los momento en que esta se distraía mirando por la ventana o cuando le regalaba una sonrisa, Albert no era ajeno a ello y aunque se sentía apenado por la situación de su amigo, en el fondo algo dentro de él, le decía que Gerard era afortunado, al menos él tenia una ilusión, tenia una imagen que colmaba todos sus días, algo concreto que lo mantenía en un camino, una esperanza… él por el contario nunca había experimentado nada parecido, algunas mujeres habían pasado por su vida, en sus múltiples viajes, conocía a féminas realmente hermosas, que llegaron a despertar en su ser deseo, interés, pero ninguna de ellas logro hacer que las cosas fueran mas allá de un encuentro casual, ni siquiera una logro llegar a su corazón y a su mente e instalarse allí, por ninguna sintió esa necesidad, que dicen se siente cuando se esta enamorado, ve a Archie junto a Annie y el amor que este le profesa, ve a Neil… con sus sueños, sus anhelos… ve al propio Gerard y se pregunta si algo no estará mal dentro de él, ya no es un chico, el próximo año cumplirá treinta y aun no ha encontrado la mujer que le inspire mucho mas que una noche de pasión. Esto a la larga puede resultar muy triste, pero tampoco quisiera caer en la desesperación y cometer errores que después pueda lamentar, no quisiera encontrarse algún día frente a esa mujer que lo haga suspirar sin darse cuenta, que lo haga verla como si de Dios se tratase y no poder entregarse a ella por completo.

La risa de Candy lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos, Gerard le contaba algunas anécdotas de cuando chico, de sus travesuras junto a sus hermanos y como su padre en lugar de reprenderlos, algunas veces se volvía cómplice de las mismas. La chica también se animo a contar algunas y Albert dejo que su mente lo llevara tiempo atrás, sus viajes a Escocia junto a su hermana y la Tía, sus aventuras en el San Pablo, que no eran ni la mitad de arriesgadas que las de Candy, pero que igual lo habían hecho pasar buenos momentos en su juventud. Después de esto los tres salieron, su actitud había cambiado y ahora los tres sonreían abiertamente.

El joven se encontraba revisando algunos créditos, era temprano, pero el trabajo se había duplicado gracias a la brillante idea de su primo. En ese momento escucho un golpe en la puerta.

- Adelante. – Menciono sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

- Buenos días Archivald, ¿Tienes un minuto? Deseo hablar contigo. – Menciono Neil entrando.

El chico no solo le sorprendió ver al joven en su oficina, lo hizo aun más su petición.

- ¿Vienes al restregarme tu triunfo? – Le pregunto sin ocultar su molestia.

- No sé de que triunfo hablas, si lo dices por la decisión que tomo William, creo que todos quedamos en que era lo mejor, pero no he venido a hablarte de eso, necesito que me ayudes en otro asunto. – Menciono el chico sin dejarse intimidar.

Archie lo miro con algo de desconfianza, pero al ver que Neil estaba serio, le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento.

- Esta bien, te escucho, pero se breve tengo mucho trabajo. – Menciono al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento.

Frank entro a la habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su esposa, dejo la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado, siguió para abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar el suave aroma a flores que expedía el jardín, una brisa ligera llego, colmando cada rincón de la habitación de la embriagante fragancia. Camino hasta el lecho matrimonial, observo por unos minutos a su esposa dormida, se veía hermosa, su cabello rojo como las mas bella rosas de su jardín, se esparcían sobre las almohadas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su labios lleno y delicados al mismo tiempo, toda una tentación, su respiración era acompasada, bajo su mirada y pudo ver la silueta de sus pechos, que comenzaban a llenarse, su cuerpo estaba cambiando con el embarazo, pero esto solo la hacia aun mas admirable, tenia una mano descansando de forma tal vez inconsciente sobre su vientre de exactamente seis meses. Se sentó con cuidado a su lado y empezó a besar la frente, los ojos, las mejillas, el mentón, hasta llegar a los labios de la chica. Elisa se tenso un momento debido a las caricias y abrió los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con la imagen de su esposo, quien le sonreía como si estuviese observando a Dios.

- Buenos días amor – Menciono el hombre al tiempo que se alejaba un poco para observar a su esposa. Elisa parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su visión, se incorporo despacio, ya a esta altura del embarazo su movilidad no era la misma.

- Buenos días Frank ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en la empresa. – Respondió.

- Decidí tomarme el día de hoy, recuerda que nos visitara la encargada de equipar la habitación del bebé y quería estar junto a ti, todo lo que tenga que ver con los dos amores de mi vida es primero. – Menciono acariciando el vientre de la chica. Ella fingió una sonrisa – Te he traído el desayuno amor, exactamente lo que te gusta. – Agrego al tiempo que caminaba hacia la bandeja y regresaba con ella. Elisa la observo y le dedico una sonrisa, la verdad su apetito era cada día mayor, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó el plato.

Después de esto la chica se cambio y ambos bajaron para esperar a la decoradora. Cuando la mujer llego subieron con ella hasta la habitación contigua a la matrimonial que había sido dispuesta para el futuro Wells, Elisa había elegido esa porque se encontraba comunicada con la suya por una puerta, además tenia un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín y sabia que esto seria del agrado del bebé, ya la habitación se encontraba pintada de un blanco impecable.

- ¿Sra. Wells desea que los muebles sean oscuros o claros? – Pregunto

- Oscuros, los quiero todos de caoba, las cortinas tienen que ser livianas, que dejen entrar la luz, quiero adornos de colores llamativos, la cuna debe ser amplia, también deseo un mueble para mi uso, así como un librero, jarrones, deseo que siempre hayan flores – La chica hablaba con entusiasmo mientras la mujer tomaba nota, Frank estaba completamente eclipsado por su esposa.

- ¿Le puedo hacer una sugerencia Sra. Wells? – Inquirió la mujer de nuevo.

- Si – Respondió la pelirroja.

- La mayoría de las parejas en espera solo acondicionan la habitación del bebé con lo necesario, en vista que no se sabe si será niño o niña, lo mejor seria esperar para seleccionar los colores, le sugiero que por ahora utilice tonos suaves, pasteles. – Menciono la mujer.

- Mi hijo es un niño – Respondió ella con seguridad.

- Las primerizas siempre creen eso Sra. Pero en realidad están lejos de saberlo, si desea en cuanto el bebé nazca acondicionaremos la habitación a su gusto, pero seria malgastar dinero si resulta ser una niña. – La mujer no iba a permitir que una chiquilla malcriada le dijera como hacer su trabajo.

- El dinero no es problema Sra. Leman, si mi esposa quiere decorar la habitación para un niño hágalo, si resulta ser niña la haremos de nuevo – Menciono Frank al ver la actitud de la mujer.

- No Frank la Sra. Leman tiene razón, esta bien, la haremos de blanco en su totalidad, pero los muebles si serán oscuros, no quiero rosas, damascos, ni nada de eso, por favor – Hablo Elisa con amabilidad y autoridad al mismo tiempo.

- Por supuesto Sra. Wells como usted diga – Contesto la mujer con una sonrisa fingida.

Horas después mientras Elisa y Frank tomaban el almuerzo el hombre no aguanto más la curiosidad y mirando a su esposa le pregunto.

- ¿Amor… como sabes que el bebé es un niño?

- No sé… solo lo siento, es un niño y se llamara Frederick – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Frederick? – Inquiero de nuevo el francés.

- Si… ¿Te gusta? – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… bueno esperaba que llevara mi nombre, pero… - Elisa lo interrumpió.

- Frank… tu abuelo se llamaba Frank, tu padre también ¿No crees que es hora de romper la cadena? – Elisa tomo la mano de su esposo y le dedico una mirada de ternura. Él no pudo disimular su decepción, pero asintió en silencio.

- ¿Y si es niña? – Pregunto en tono divertido.

- No lo he pensado, será un niño Frank… lo siento y le gusta mucho el jardín – Menciono ella, en ese instante el niño se movió y Frank quedo congelado al ver como el vientre de su mujer se acomodaba a sus movimientos.

- ¿Ves? – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa picara. Él acerco su mano para acariciarlo, ella no se sintió cómoda pero lo dejo hacerlo.

- Hola Frederick, soy papá – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, Elisa hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero el bebé respondió al llamando del hombre moviéndose de nuevo.

Ella caminaba con la prisa que la prótesis le permitía, los pasillos estaba llenos de personas, pues era día de visitas, tropezó con algunas, pidiendo disculpas, cada vez el pasillo se le hacia mas largo y la puerta a la que tenia que llegar mas distante. Él escucho unos toques seguidos en la puerta, la personas que llamaba debía tener alguna emergencia por la forma en que lo hacia, justo en ese momento se encontraba hablando por teléfono, por lo cual hablo desde la silla en la cual se encontraba.

- Adelante – Menciono colocando la mano sobre la bocina. En ese momento entro Susana completamente exaltada.

- ¿Es cierto que te vas? – Le pregunto a quemarropa.

El joven la observo sin decir nada, solo le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento, termino la conversación que lo ocupada y después mirando a la chica la saludo.

- Buenos días Susana ¿Cómo estas? – Le pregunto en tono amable.

- ¿Es cierto que te vas? – Inquirió de nuevo obviando las palabras del joven.

- Susana, he paso mucho tiempo en Nueva York y debo seguir adelante con… - Él se interrumpió cuando la vio a ella exhalar un suspiro, la angustia que traiga reflejada en sus facciones empeoro.

- ¿Es una decisión tomada entonces? – Pregunto y su voz se quebró al final. Nathan solo asintió en silencio. Algo dentro del pecho de Susana se rompió, ella sabía bien que el joven se había convertido en una parte indispensable de su día a día, que gracias a él muchos fantasmas se habían alejado, que fue él quien la llevo de la mano a ver de nuevo todo como era antes, era la luz entre tantas tiniebla.

- Susana, las cosas deben seguir su curso normal, ya cumplí con mi trabajo en este lugar, he pasado mucho más tiempo aquí del que me propuse en un principio, pero es hora de continuar. – Su voz era serena, aunque dentro de si las cosas fueran todo lo opuesto.

- Es fácil decirlo de esa manera, que todo debe seguir su curso ¿Pero que pasa con las personas que no podemos? ¿Qué pasa conmigo Nathan? – Le preguntaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a alojarse en sus ojos.

- Susana, tú tienes todos los medios para salir adelante, tienes personas que te quieren, que te admiran, que te apoyan incondicionalmente, has hecho avances increíbles en poco tiempo y no dudo que consigas mucho más si te lo propones, pero debes hacerlo por ti misma, solo tú tienes la capacidad para encontrar el camino. – Nathan estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no quebrarse delante de ella.

- Perfecto, tienes todas la razón… soy una tonta… siempre lo he sido y lo peor es que por mas que… es que me doy cuenta tarde – La chica sentía rabia, tristeza, dolor, todos estos sentimientos dando vueltas dentro de si.

- Yo no he dicho eso Susana, solo que la única que tiene en sus manos su futuro eres tú, nadie más puede decidir por ti. – Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, pero debía hacerlo.

- No, si no te culpo de nada, es verdad la única que puede decidir soy yo, le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi, de verdad. – Con estas palabras la joven se levanto para marcharse. Nathan se quedo sentado en la silla y cerro los ojos. Ya con la manilla de la puerta en mano, ella se volvió para mirarlo.

- Sabes que hay algo que no entiendo – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió en silencio para que ella continuara. – ¿No entiendo como puede decirle a las personas que confíen en usted? ¿Cómo puede fingir una amistad, para luego dejarlas y decirles que deben continuar su camino, solos? ¿Cómo puede mostrar interés y después desprenderse de ellas como si fueran objetos? La verdad Dr. Smith puede ser muy buen actor cuando se lo propone, logro convencerme, logro hacer que creyera que en realidad le importaba. – Ya a estas alturas Susana lloraba abiertamente y en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor y la rabia – ¡Bravo Dr. Smith, lo aplaudo de pie! – La chica salió azotando la puerta con fuerza. Nathan se quedo pasmado al ver la actitud de la rubia, quiso levantarse y seguirla, pero su razón lo detuvo, ¿Tal vez era mejor así? Cortar las cosas de raíz haría todo más fácil. – Si es lo mejor – Se dijo en voz alta, pero en ese momento, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo y un dolor se instalo en su pecho, lanzo las carpetas que tenia cerca, preso de la impotencia y la culpa de haber hecho llorar a Susana.

La chica caminaba a través del pasillo tropezando con las personas a su paso, quería correr, pero su prótesis no le ayudaba mucho, nunca antes había sentido tanto la falta de su pierna como en este momento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese lugar, olvidarse de todo, su rostro estaba bañado por las lagrimas, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada, debido al llanto y al esfuerzo que hacia por apresurar el paso, cuando al fin llego a la puerta, extendió la mano y tomo un taxi que pasaba justo en ese instante, se volvió antes de subir al auto, para ver si Nathan había salido tras ella, pero no lo vio, miro con la esperanza de encontrarlo entre la multitud pero fue inútil, él la había dejado irse, no le importaba lo que ella sentía, no le importaba en lo mas mínimos sus sentimientos, esto termino por derrumbar a la joven, quien derrotada, entro al vehículo, le indico al chofer la dirección y hizo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarse, no quería que la madre la viese llegar en ese estado.

La vista era realmente hermosa, el sol de las primeras horas de la mañana entraba con su luz tenue iluminado la larga carretera, enmarcada por altos y hermosos arboles que mostraban todo el esplendor propio de la primavera, el lago Michigan a un lado del camino revelaba los bellos tonos de sus aguas que van desde un verde-azul casi cristalino en sus orillas hasta el mas oscuro azul en aquellas partes donde la vista se perdía, los pinos inundaban con su particular aroma el aire que se colaba a través de las ventanillas, mezclado con la esencia de las flores que con sus brillantes colores, dan el ultimo trazo a este maravilloso cuadro.

- Neil cuando mencionaste que saldríamos de paseo no pensé que seria a Lakewood – Decía la chica.

- En realidad te dije que celebraríamos tu cumpleaños – Respondió él en tono calmado.

- Si pero pensé que seria un desayuno, una vuelta por la ciudad ¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando? – Le pregunto observando cuan tranquilo estaba.

- ¡Candy por Dios hoy es sábado! Es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar alegre.

- Si… pero Albert si fue hoy al banco, se marcho bastante temprano y George también, hoy es un día como cualquier otro Neil, además no tengo mucho por lo cual alegrarme, te parece bueno que empiece a ponerme vieja. – Señalo ella fingiendo pesar.

- Jajaja! Yo no veo las arrugas ni las canas, por el contrario luces cada día más hermosa. – Menciono divertido y se volvió para mirarla. Ella le sonrió y se volvió para admirar el paisaje de nuevo. Él se concentro en el camino. Cuando estaba cerca de la intersección donde se dividen los caminos que llevan a la casa Andley y a la Leagan, el chico detuvo el auto y se volvió para mirar a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Candy, necesito que me hagas un favor. – Le pidió. Ella asintió en silencio. Él extrajo una cinta blanca de uno de sus bolsillo – Tengo que vendarte los ojos.

- Neil… yo… - El moreno la interrumpió.

- Confía en mí por favor, antes te gustaban las sorpresas – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Está bien. – Puntualizo ella sin nada más. Neil procedió a colocar la venda, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, trataba por todos los medios de controlar su respiración, la imagen de la rubia con los ojos vendado, sus mejillas suaves, sus labios mucho mas provocativos que el mejor de los manjares, su cabello que aunque recogido en una cola de caballo con descuido, no deban de ser hermoso, toda ella era la visión mas hermosa que Neil había tenido en su vida, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante la tentación de besarla. – Listo – Agrego y su voz delato el torrente de emociones que lo embargaban, encendió el auto de nuevo y la chica se volvió a la ventanilla, no podía ver el paisaje, pero la brisa acaricia con dulzura su rostro y esto la relajaba mucho.

Llegaron al fin, Neil se bajo y la ayudo a descender del auto.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto ella algo impaciente.

- Ya lo veras… espérame aquí, no te vayas a quitar la venda. – Le Respondió.

- ¿Neil? – Inquirió sin entender nada.

- Ya regreso, quédate aquí – Dijo con tono alegre. Salió corriendo, dejándola parada a pocos pasos del auto. Pasaron un par de minutos, Candy comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¿Neil donde estas? – Pregunto sin conseguir respuesta. – Esto no es gracioso, me quitare la venda. – Lo amenazo.

- Ya puedes hacerlo – Menciono a unos pasos de ella. La chica lo hizo con rapidez, parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar sus ojos a la luz.

- Bienvenida Candy – Frente a ella estaba Neil con un hermoso ramo de Dulce Candy, en su otra mano una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra. Sonreía y su felicidad lo desbordaba.

- Neil no entiendo – Logro esbozar confundida. Él camino hasta la chica.

- Así es como debió ser, era de esta forma como debí recibirte en cuanto pisaste este lugar Candy, no como lo hice, fui un verdadero patán, un grosero, te rechace sin darme la oportunidad de conocerte, creo que nunca podre arrepentirme lo suficiente. Candy… yo… yo quiero entregarte esto. – Menciono al tiempo que le extendía la caja.

- ¡Neil no! No, no puedo – Ella negaba con la cabeza, todas las defensas se irguieron de nuevo a su alrededor.

- Candy acéptalo por favor, sé que tienes uno igual desde hace mucho, pero este también debes tenerlo, al fin y al cabo, primero entraste a la casa Leagan que a la Andley – Dijo al tiempo que abría la caja. Candy estaba congelada, no lograba comprender de lo que el joven le hablaba. Cuando vio el regalo dentro de la caja negra dejo salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

- ¿El escudo Leagan? – Pregunto realmente intrigada.

- Así es – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Quiero obsequiártelo, deseo hacer, lo que hace mucho tiempo debí, darte la bienvenida a esta casa, a esta familia, que también es la tuya… darte la bienvenida a mi vida Candy… quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, por confiar y darme la oportunidad de cambiar, de ser alguien mejor. – Neil estaba sumamente emocionado y las lágrimas se estaban depositando en sus ojos.

Candy estaba muda, no sabia que responder, esta situación era algo… era… complicada, si bien ella se hacia la desentendida, no estaba ciega para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos del joven, sabia que Neil llevaba dentro de si algo mucho mas fuerte que una amistad, que él… que él estaba ilusionado con ella, pero también sabia que no podía corresponderle, no quería herirlo, pero mucho menos podía seguir alargando mas esta situación.

- Neil… yo… yo te agradezco mucho el detalle, pero… la verdad no puedo aceptarlo, no esta bien… - Él no permitió que continuara.

- Candy no quiero que lo veas como un compromiso o algo parecido, es solo un objeto, algo que simbolice… que sea una prueba de mi sincero agradecimiento, no tienes que decir nada, yo lo sé, de verdad creerme, solo quiero que empecemos de nuevo – Le extendió la mano – Muchos gusto Srta. Neil Leagan – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella dudo por un momento, la recibió, dedicándole una sonrisa. – Estoy esperando para saber su nombre – Menciono siguiendo la línea.

- Candice White – Respondió con una sonrisa mas amplia.

- Bienvenida Srta. Candice – Le entrego las flores – ¿La puedo llamar Candy? Me gusta mucho más.

- Claro – Contesto levantando la vista del hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

- Excelente Candy ¿Me acompañas a seguir nuestro paseo? – Pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo.

- ¿Acaso este no era el destino? – Intrigada.

- No…esta es solo una escala… todavía quedan mas sorpresas. – Señalo al tiempo que le abría la puerta. Ella se encogió de hombro y subió.

De esta forma dejaron atrás la mansión Leagan, Neil le pido colocarse la venda de nuevo, ella acepto sin mucha protesta.

No había pasado una hora cuando el auto se detuvo de nuevo.

- Llegamos – Menciono Neil con alegría. Candy solo le dedico una sonrisa seguía con la cinta colocada. Él bajo del auto y luego le ayudo a ella descender, caminaba muy despacio, ella noto que subían y que el camino era de tierra, también que el lugar estaba al aire libre, podía sentir la suave brisa, el aroma de las flores, el canto de los pájaros, los rayos de sol; era como si ya hubiese estado en ese lugar, como si lo conociese a la perfección. Él estaba en silencio, todo a su alrededor era silencio, detuvieron la marcha, aunque no podía ver nada, sentía la presencia de personas, también una sombra cubrió la luz del sol.

- Feliz cumpleaños Candy – Le dijo el joven al oído, al tiempo que desataba la cinta.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY! – Mencionaron en coro todos los presentes. La rubia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, estaba en la Colina de Pony y delante de ella se encontraban todos sus amigos, el lugar estaba completamente decorado con cintas de colores, globos, flores, una pancarta inmensa con un "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY" una mesa llena de dulces, bocadillos, un hermoso pastel doble, en tonos rojo, blanco, naranja, con Dulce Candy esparcidas alrededor y otras decorándolo. Ella se llevo las manos al rostro, las lagrimas se empezaban a agolpar en sus ojos, estaba muy emocionada.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Todo esto es bellísimo, Me encanta! – Logro esbozar a punto de llorar. Annie fue la primera en acercase hasta ella.

- Felicidades Candy – Menciono dándole un abrazo, seguido de ella pasaron la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony.

- Feliz cumpleaños hija, luces hermosa. – Al tiempo que abrazaban con ternura a la chica. Así uno a uno llego para felicitarla, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a la Tía abuela entre los presentes.

- Felicitaciones Candice – Menciono la mujer al tiempo que dudaba, pero finalmente se decidió y le dio un abrazo a la chica.

- Muchas gracias – Respondió recibiendo el gesto tratando de disimular su sorpresa. Albert, Archie y para su mayor sorpresa hasta Neil, comenzaron a entonar algunas notas en las gaitas, los niños comenzaron a bailar invitando a la chica a acompañarlos, todos observaban la escena con verdadera alegría, Annie estaba que se moría por bailar también pero su estado de gravidez no se lo permitía, ya estaba en sus ultimas semanas y el medico le habían indicado reposo.

Emilia Elroy estaba sentada cerca de las dos dueñas del Hogar, ya había tenido un par de encuentros con ellas, así que los temas de conversación surgían con naturalidad. Gerard observaba entre divertido y asombrado a los tres caballeros ejecutar con maestría cada pieza en las gaitas. Después de un rato todos reían y disfrutaban los exquisitos bocadillos que habían preparado las dueñas de la casa y los empleados de la mansión Andley quienes también fueron cómplices de la sorpresa. La Srta. Pony y la hermana María contaron algunas de las travesuras de Candy cuando era niña, a las cuales no escapo Annie, como en la ocasión en la cual tomaron de la alacena el vino de la Srta. Pony y se fueron de picnic, la vez que Candy amarro a los pobres patitos a su madre para que no se perdieran o las tantas peleas entre la rubia y Tom, ella se sonrojaba a ver como sus amigos se caían a carcajadas a su costa. Hasta la Tía abuela recordó alguna de las travesuras de la chica, como esta siempre se prestaba para ser el conejillo de indias de Alistear y ambos quedaban con la cara machada y los cabellos desordenados. Ella recordaba cada uno de los episodios y le parecían de otra vida, lejanos, ajenos a la chica que era hoy en día, una mezcla entre alegría, tristeza y nostalgia la invadió, pero seguía sonriendo. Llego el momento de partir el pastel, todos se reunieron alrededor de la gran mesa. Albert tomo la palabra.

- Quiero hacer un brindis por Candy, quiero darle las gracias por ser una amiga y hermana incondicional, por estar a mi lado justo en los momentos en los que más la he necesitado y brindarme su hermosa sonrisa. – Menciono el rubio con la copa en alto. La chica estaba emocionado asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Yo también quisiera agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi Candy, quiero darte las gracias por la confianza, por el apoyo y también por los regaños, se que muchos me los he merecido, pero sobre todo quiero agradecerte que me hayas brindado tu amistad. – Señalo Neil. Ella lo observo a los ojos y le sonrió, el joven era sincero.

- Yo estoy feliz de tener a la hermana mas maravillosa que pueda existir sobre la tierra, a mi compañera en las buenas y las malas durante todos estos años, la que siempre estuvo junto a mi aun en la distancia, esa que a pesar del dolor que alguna vez le cause con mi actitud, nunca me dio la espalda… Te quiero mucho Candy – Annie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la rubia se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo ya a punto de llorar también.

- Nosotras queremos dar gracias a Dios por haberte colocado en nuestro camino Candy, nos has llenado de amor, alegría, con tu particular forma de ver la vida haces que todos lo que estemos contigo seamos felices, me siento muy orgullosa de que me llames madre y poder llamarte hija, tú, Annie, Tom, Jimmy, John, Lucy, son la mayor bendición que el cielo nos pudo haber dado. – Menciono la Srta. Pony con emoción. Candy se sentía abrumada ante tantas muestras de cariño, camino hasta donde se encontraban ambas mujeres y les dio un beso y un abrazo.

- Yo debo agradecerle a Candice, toda la devoción y el cariño que demuestra para con William, por ayudarlo a llevar adelante el legado de los Andley y ser una digna representante del apellido, por hacer a diario su mejor esfuerzo para ser mejor, por las atenciones que ha tenido para conmigo y el estar pendiente de mi salud a cada momento, eres una persona sincera y leal Candice y esos son valores que muy pocos logran mantener toda la vida. – La Tía abuela sorprendió a todos por sus palabras y aunque la chica se quedo pasmada en un principio, camino hasta la matrona y le dio un abrazo, la mujer poco acostumbrada a dar muestras de cariño y menos en público, se sintió extraña al principio pero termino por responderle con verdadero cariño a la joven.

- Pues… yo… - Mencionaba Gerard al tiempo que fue interrumpido por Neil.

- Lo siento Lambert se acabaron los derecho a palabra – Todos miraron asombrado al moreno, a excepción de Albert que se veía sumamente divertido ante la actitud nerviosa del francés y la osadía e ingenio de su sobrino. Neil sonrió y le hizo un ademan a Gerard para que continuara, demostrando que todo era una broma. El joven se relajo, soltando un suspiro y todos rieron ante su gesto.

- Bueno la verdad yo quiera agradecer tu amistad, tu comprensión y que me hayas dado un voto de confianza, al igual que me gustaría extender este agradecimiento a todos ustedes que me han recibido como alguien mas de la familia, claro que no pierdo las esperanzas de algún día llegar a ser parte de ella realmente – Menciono – La sonrisa del rostro de Neil se borro, Candy levanto una ceja en señal de desconfianza, Albert casi soltó la carcajada, Annie y la Tía abuela suprimieron un suspiro. - Cuando Albert se case con una de mis hermanas – Acoto – Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del chico, pero la Tía abuela sintió mucho interés al momento. Neil se relajo un poco y la rubia solo le dedico una sonrisa. – Muchas gracias Candy por ser mi amiga – Menciono el joven extendiéndole la mano, ella la recibió y le dedico otra sonrisa.

- Y yo quiero agradecerte por ser la mejor prima del mundo – Menciono Archie con alegría mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Yo… yo quiero agradecerle a la Srta. Pony por el pastel, los dulces, los bocadillos – Menciono un divertido Tom – Y por la mejor rival de lazo que he tenido – Dijo corriendo para atravesar la distancia entre la chica y él y abrazarla, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony que a estas alturas estaban llorando de emoción, para luego abrazar a Annie. Los niños aplaudieron lleno de felicidad, empezaron a entonar el feliz cumpleaños.

- Muchísimas gracias a todos, estoy demasiado emocionada, cada uno de ustedes me ha dado mucho mas de lo que un día espere tener, cada uno me ha obsequiado momentos hermosos, tristes… reflexivos… hemos compartido tantas cosas, gracias por estar conmigo siempre, los quiero mucho – Menciono la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos, caminando para darle un abrazo a cada uno. Las damas comenzaron repartir el pastel, divertidas al ver a Neil y Archie de primero en las filas, delante de los niños, ellos por primera vez en la vida, compartían algo, eran cómplices, ambos se rieron apenados antes la cara de reproche de la Tía abuela, quien con un ademan le indico que tomaran el ultimo puesto. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de los jóvenes, recordó cuando eran niños y Archie pasaba todo el día en la cocina comiendo postres.

- ¿Candy que se siente ponerse vieja? – Pregunto Jimmy en tono de burla. La joven lo miro sorprendida.

- ¡Oye quien te dijo que estoy vieja!, solo cumplo veinte años, te puedo demostrar que sigo teniendo la misma energía de cuando tenia diez. – Menciono ella colocándose de pie de manera retadora delante del joven quien para sus quince años estaba mucho más alto que la rubia.

- Si claro… a ver te propongo… - Menciono mirando a su alrededor – Una carrera de aquí hasta la casa. – Agrego señalando el lugar.

- Hecho – Dijo la chica sin pensarlo mucho.

La Tía abuela se aclaro la garganta para hacerle notar que era una indiscreción, pero Albert le hizo un ademan con disimulo para que dejara a la chica. La hermana María y la Srta. Pony ya extrañaban las ocurrencias de esta. Tom los animó ofreciéndose de juez, Annie y Archie reían divertido al ver la actitud de Candy. Aunque esto era algo nuevo para Gerard no dejaba de resultarle fascinante la actitud de la joven, Neil se sentía feliz al ver a la Candy de antes justo delante de él.

El vaquero explico las reglas, deberían ir hasta la casa y regresar, los contrincantes se prepararon, la rubia de despojo de sus zapatos y con destreza acomodo su vestido para que este no le estorbara. Al fin Tom dio la señal y ambos salieron veloces como lanzas, los niños comenzaron a gritar apoyando a sus candidatos, hasta los adultos se concentraron en el juego. Todo parecía indicar que Jimmy ganaría, pues llego primero a la casa, pero al momento de subir Candy tomo ventaja y logro ganarle por muy poco. Al llegar a la cima los niños estaba eufóricos, hasta los adultos reían abiertamente, la rubia no cabía en si de la felicidad, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no sentía toda esta adrenalina, toda esta fuerza correr por sus venas, su respiración era agitada, estaba roja por el esfuerzo, se quito la cinta que le sostenía el cabello y comenzó a correr de nuevo, deseaba sentirse libre de nuevo, los niños la acompañaron y Jimmy mas que sentirse mal por la derrota estaba sumamente emocionado al ver a la chica de esta forma, ya casi había olvidado lo hermosa que se veía al reír así.

Ella daba vuelta entre las flores, el cabello suelto bailando al ritmo del viento, su hermoso vestido girando a cada movimiento que hacia, su sonrisa realmente maravillosa, sus ojos brillaban, llenos de felicidad, esa era Candy… la Candy que hacia mucho se encontraba dormida, esa que se había condenado a la tristeza y la soledad, presa de una culpa que no merecía, que no era suya, se veía tan hermosa, libre, real y al mismo tiempo como una fantasía, una dulce e increíble fantasía. – Neil la observaba totalmente embelesado, al igual que lo hacia Gerard. Ambos tenían delante de ellos a un ángel o tal vez a un hada que justo ahora, les dejaba ver lo extraordinaria que puede ser la vida cuando ves a la persona que amas feliz, no existe un regalo mas grande, que ver a la persona anhelada sonreír de esa manera. La felicidad de ella los llena y los hacían sentirse grandes, afortunados por ser dueños de un sentimiento tan completo, tan genuino, estaban enamorados de Candy, la adoraban, sus pechos estaban llenos de emoción, desde la distancian podían sentir que sus manos la tocaban, desde el silencio sus corazones hablaban y danzaban al ritmo de la joven y desde sus almas su amor crecía y crecía hasta desbordarlos y abrazarla sin siquiera tocarla.

- Gracias Neil. – Le dijo Archie a su primo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Archie, yo solo di una idea, pero fue la colaboración de todos ustedes lo que la hizo posible, además ya me siento más que recompensado, con solo ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro de Candy. – Respondió con sinceridad. El joven comprendió a lo que el moreno se refería, solo asintió en silencio y volvió su mirada a la rubia que seguía corriendo ahora tomada de las manos con los chicos del Hogar.

La chica observaba las flores del jardín, ese día después de casi una semana encerrada, se había decidido a salir a tomar un poco de aire, con cuidado seleccionaba algunas de las mas hermosas para hacer una arreglo y colocarlo en la sala.

- Buenos días Susana – Menciono Eleonor tras ella.

- Buenos días Sra. Baker ¿Cómo esta? – Le pregunto caminando hasta ella para darle un abrazo.

- Muy bien Susana ¿Tú como has estado?

- Bien, bastante bien – Respondió ella haciendo un ademan a la dama, para que tomara asiento.

- Pensé que estarías triste por la partida del Dr. Smith – Le dijo Eleonor sorprendiéndola. Ella se quedo en silencio y la mujer continuo – Fue a visitarme ayer para despedirse, es una verdadera lastima, pero según me conto es algo necesario, tiene mucho tiempo sin ver a su familia, es lógico que los extrañe. – Menciono observando con disimulo cada una de las reacciones de la chica.

- ¿Le menciono cuando se iba? – Le pregunto tratando de parecer casual.

- Si, salía hoy mismo, quiso ir hasta Chicago pero le resultaba muy difícil, aun el transporte marítimo no esta del todo restablecido para Europa y si no viajaba ahora tendría que esperar un mes para hacerlo, así que decidió despedirse de sus amigos por cartas y viajar cuanto antes a Londres. – La intuición femenina es algo muy poderoso, la actriz sentía que Susana trataba de controlar sus emociones, pero esto era casi imposible.

- En ese caso, tenia que hacerlo, no tuvo mas opción, espero le vaya muy bien. – Dijo ella desviando la vista.

- Pase a buscarte creyendo que te gustaría ir a despedirlo. – Menciono desconcertada.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Baker, pero la verdad no hace falta, ya el Dr. Smith y yo nos despedimos. – Ella no titubeo, Eleonor se quedo congelada ante la respuesta de la chica, no comprendía porque la actitud de Susana, si hasta hace nada ella y el Dr. Smith eran los mejores amigos.

Nathan se encontraba en la sala de espera del puerto, observaba a través del gran ventanal el ir y venir de las embarcaciones en las aguas del Canal Erie. El joven se levanto, quería caminar un poco para relajar los músculos, tenia un par de horas en ese lugar y aun no anunciaban la salida del barco con destino a Southampton. Flexiono los hombros hacia delante y hacia atrás, la verdad se sentía nervioso, había algo que lo inquietaba, tal vez el hecho de no haberse comunicado con Susana desde el día que abandono su oficina. Llamo en varias ocasiones a su casa, pero la empleada siempre le decía que no se encontraba, la Sra. Marlowe estaba de viaje por lo cual buscar algún tipo de información a través de ella era casi imposible, aun en el par de ocasiones que visito la casa de la chica, recibió la misma respuesta. Eso lo único que demostraba es que la rubia estaba molesta con él y no quería verlo. Al fin llamaron a abordar a los pasajeros, la voz saco a Nathan de sus cavilaciones, tomo su equipaje, no había dado diez pasos cuando se volvió para mirar a la entrada del puerto.

- Ella no vino… tal vez es mejor así… es mejor así – Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, pero aun con todo eso sus ojos buscaron el rostro de la chica entre la multitud, su corazón se encogió y sus ojos se humedecieron – Adiós Susana. – Seguido de esto comenzó su marcha hacia la rampa por donde abordaría el barco.

- ¡Archie! – Menciono el joven entrando de golpe a la oficina del chico.

- ¡Neil! ¿Por qué demonios entras así a mi oficina? ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a anunciarte? – Inquirió el joven molesto y sobresaltado.

- Si, si lo hicieron pero eso no importa ahora, acaba de llamar Candy, Annie comenzó el trabajo de parto. – Le soltó de una vez.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? Aun no es tiempo. – Menciono levantándose con rapidez de la silla.

- Pues tiempo o no, lo cierto es que llego la hora. – Respondió Neil divertido al ver como su primo había perdido los colores del rostro y caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando algo.

- Tengo que ir de inmediato – Menciono buscando con la vista por toda la oficina, ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Le pregunto el moreno tratando de parecer serio.

- Mi saco – Contesto

- Esta en el perchero donde siempre lo colocas, apúrate tu hijo no va a esperar a que tú te sientas presentable para salir. – Menciono con burla mientras salía de la oficina. Archie tomo el saco, se lo coloco con rapidez y salió.

En ese momento Albert también llegaba para darle la noticia.

- Archie, Annie… - El joven lo interrumpió.

- Si ya lo sé, Neil me aviso, necesito ir cuanto antes – Menciono caminado de prisa por el corredor.

- Por supuesto, ya le dije a George que se encargara de todo, vamos yo te llevo. – El rubio se volvió para ver a Neil quien se encontraba observando divertido la escena. – Neil ven con nosotros. – Le dijo.

- Creo que no es necesario, me quedare aquí en caso de que ocurra algo. – Respondió.

- George lo hará, Nancy cancela todos los asuntos pendientes para hoy, tenemos un compromiso mucho más importante, si ocurre algún imprevisto o algo de importancia George esta a cargo de todo. – Sentencio el chico, al tiempo que le indicaba con la mirada a Archie para que invitara a Neil.

- Neil acompáñanos, puedes ayudar a hervir el agua – Menciono en tono de broma para aligerar la situación y para relajarse un poco. El moreno le sonrió y acepto con gusto la invitación.

- Candy tengo miedo – Decía Annie al tiempo que apretaba la mano de su amiga, al sufrir otra contracción.

- Annie no tienes nada de que preocuparte todo saldrá bien – Mencionaba la rubia infundiéndole confianza. En la habitación se encontraba la Tía abuela, la madre de Annie y el medico que se habían encargado del embarazo de la chica, junto a una enfermera mas y dos mucamas.

- Trata de calmarte Annie, respira profundo hija – Le indicaba la madre con ternura, sujetando su otra mano.

- No te preocupes, el dolor pasara rápido, todo esta listo, no tardaremos. – Menciono el medico, revisando todos sus implementos.

- ¿Dónde esta Archie? – Pregunto con los ojos humedecidos.

- Ya debe estar por llegar, yo llame a la oficina para que le avisaran – Respondió la rubia.

Justo entraba el joven casi corriendo, se acerco hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunto preocupado.

- Me duele, viene y va, pero cada vez es mas fuerte – En ese momento una contracción la ataco y sujeto con fuerza la mano de su esposo. Ambos perdieron el color del rostro.

- Creo que lo mejor será prepararnos, ya es hora. – Señalo el doctor, las enfermeras le indicaron a los familiares que debían esperar afuera, Annie no quería separarse de Archie, pero era necesario, con mucha tristeza lo soltó, este caminaba de espaldas observándola hasta el momento que cerraron la puerta.

La chica había tenido un embarazo tranquilo, por lo que la labor de parto fue rápida y sin inconvenientes.

- Annie necesito que hagas un último intento por favor – Le indico el Dr. La joven apretó la mano de Candy y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, pujo una vez mas, al fin se escucho el llanto del bebé, ella estaba exhausta, pero aun así consiguió el valor para incorporarse un poco y observar.

El doctor le entrego a Candy el bebe y esta la acerco a Annie, quien sonreían como jamás su amiga había visto, al tiempo que las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- ¡Annie es una niña, es hermosa! – Decía con emoción la rubia. Annie no lograba esbozar palabra, la emoción no dejaba que su voz alcanzara un tono audible. Intento tomarla y Candy la ayudo.

- ¡Es… es hermosa Candy! ¡Parece un ángel! – Menciono al fin y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Una de las enfermeras se acerco para retirar al bebé, debían tomar algunos datos. Candy junto a la otra ayudaron a Annie. Minutos después el doctor hizo pasar al flamante padre.

Archie se acerco con sumo cuidado, Annie tenia entre sus brazos a su hijo envuelto en una hermosa mantilla blanca. Ella le extendió la mano para que se acercara, la rubia se alejo un poco para darles espacio, este era un momento de los tres y solo ellos debían compartirlo.

- Archie… te presento a Keisy – Le dijo al tiempo que mostraba con orgullo a la niña.

- Keisy, hola Keisy – Menciono emocionado hasta las lagrimas, tomando con extrema delicadeza una de sus manitas.

Los orgullosos abuelos y Emilia Elroy hicieron entrada para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Cornwall Britter, Annie mostro con orgullo a la hermosa bebé quien ante las suaves caricias de su padre dejo ver una sonrisa.

- ¡Es una niña! – Exclamaron con emoción al verla.

- Si, le presento a Keisy Anne Cornwall Britter – Menciono la madre con orgullo.

Sus padres la miraron con asombro y felicidad al mismo tiempo, la abuela no pudo evitar derrabar una lágrima al ver el hermoso gesto de Annie, colocarle a su hija el nombre de aquella que ella perdió, pero que aun guarda su pecho.

- Hija muchas gracias por colocarle el nombre de tu hermana. – Menciono el Sr. Britter totalmente conmovido.

La hermosa Keisy veía sus primeros amaneceres acompañadas de sus padres, Albert le sugirió a Archie que se tomara unas semanas para estar cerca de Annie y la bebé, pero justo este día celebraría su bautizo, a solo dos semanas de su nacimiento, los esposos se encontraba en la iglesia junto a sus seres queridos, Albert y Candy serian lo padrinos, todo el ambiente era festivo, la primavera le daba la bienvenida a otra hermosa flor, llena de amor, con los ojos de su hermosa madre y el cabello de su elegante padre que no dejaba de admirarla, que no dejaba de agradecer a Dios por tan maravilloso regalo, se podía decir que su vida era perfecta, que el cielo le había dado mucho y lo mejor era que aun le prometía más, pues el amor que le tenia a las mujeres que estaba a su lado, cada día le obsequiaban más.

- Albert ¿Cuéntame como vas las cosas en el banco? – Pregunto después de un rato Archie acercándose al rubio quien se veía distraído.

- Archie este no es momento de hablar de trabajo – Señalo con desgano.

- ¡Por favor Albert!, te confieso, que adoro a mi hija, estos últimos días los he disfrutado al máximo, pero ya he escuchado bastante de pañales y biberones, extraños los balances, los números, los porcentajes, todo eso – Dijo el chico con tono divertido. Albert lo miro y no pudo evitar reír.

- Todo marcha de maravilla, Neil ha colaborado mucho con las cosas que dejaste pendientes, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. – Respondió con tono calmado.

- ¡Vaya hasta que "el primo" logra atinar a algo! – Menciono con sorna.

- Archie, no deberías expresarte así de Neil, él está haciendo un esfuerzo por logra lo que se ha propuesto, no es justo que le hagas el trabajo cuenta arriba. – Albert tenía el semblante serio.

- No lo hago, solo que sin presión no hay resultado, ya has visto como ha evolucionado en poco tiempo, si hubiese estado con el Tío John o con su flamante cuñado, no tendría ni la mitad de la experiencia. – Explico el chico.

- Eso debo reconocértelo, pero solo trátalo con más respecto. – Ordeno el jefe de familia.

- Si, si está bien, pero tampoco me pidas que me desviva en atenciones para con él, no pienso adular a nadie. – Menciono con voz determinada.

- No, eso lo sé muy bien, es imposible que Archivald Cornwall adule a alguien mas, que no sea él mismo. – Señalo en tono de broma el rubio, el joven lo miro primero con asombro y después se unió a la risa.

- En verdad Archie, necesito que tú y Neil empiecen a actuar como un equipo, que vea la empresa como algo común por lo que deben luchar. – Agrego Albert colocándose repentinamente serio.

- Pero ya lo hacemos Albert, no del todo, pero… ¿Existe acaso alguna razón para que esto sea tan urgente? – Le pregunto intrigado. El rubio dejo salir un suspiro de lo profundo de su pecho.

- La junta se reunió esta semana, un grupo presento el panorama actual de América Latina, con los últimos acontecimientos en México y la revolución Zapatista, los inversionistas se negaron a seguir arriesgando capital en este país, dicen que es una enajenación seguir financiando las locuras del ejercito Mexicano o las arcas de Zapata, en lugar de ello vieron esperanzador el cuadro de otro países en América del Sur, señalaron a Venezuela como una mina de oro, gracias a la alta producción de petróleo y la importancia de este tiene para la industrialización del continente entero, también hablaron de la migración que causo la guerra, todas estas personas que desembarcaron en Brasil, Argentina, Uruguay, Chile, que de seguro necesitaran de apoyo financiero para retomar sus vidas en un país totalmente extraño. – Albert hablaba como sumido en sus pensamientos.

- La verdad, creo que están en lo correcto, además seria un acto de generosidad brindar una mano a los exiliados de la guerra en Europa. – Señalo Archie sin comprender la preocupación de su Tío.

- Si desde la perspectivas que ellos colocan todo parece ser color de rosa, pero sabes muy bien Archie que estos hombre son unas fieras cuando de negocios se trata, ellos no plantean esto solo por hacer caridad, quieren hacer negocios con grandes ganancias, sé que eso no tiene nada de malo, pero lo que me preocupa es que lleguen a aprovecharse de la situación, así como tampoco deseo que dejemos a su suerte las inversiones en México, esa gente no tiene culpa de la lucha que atraviesan, pero es una realidad que se me escapa de las manos – Respondió Albert aclarando la situación a su sobrino.

- ¿Quién seria el encargado de supervisar esas inversiones? – Pregunto el joven con interés.

- Una comisión que designe el banco, por voto, la mayoría me propuso ir encabezándola, dijeron que "Mi espíritu aventurero" seria de gran utilidad, además de ser un obsequio para mi persona. – Le respondió haciendo énfasis en las burla que encerraban las palabras de los accionistas.

- ¿Qué respondiste? – Inquirió de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Aun no lo sé, no he tomado una decisión, por un lado la idea es tentadora, siempre he querido viajar a Sur América, pero no en plan de trabajo – Él se encogió de hombros – Pero temo que si no hay alguien verdaderamente cabal, estos hombres podrían sacar partido de todo esto, la verdad estoy en una encrucijada. – Contesto desviando la mirada.

- Entiendo, sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo, sin importar lo que decidas, pero si quieres que te de mi opinión, deberías viajar y encargarte tu mismo de todo. – Hablo con seguridad.

- Yo también lo creo, es por la opción que más me inclino, lo otro que me limita es que será mucho tiempo lejos de casa, si las cosas marchan bien, tal vez sean tres meses, pero si no pueden pasar mas de cinco. –

- Si es mucho tiempo – Menciono pensativo el joven – Pero puedes venir, además te puedo asegurar que estado tú al frente las cosas se harán bien. – Agrego Archie con optimismo. Albert asintió en silencio y miro con agradecimiento a su sobrino.

Otra vez se encontraba en el mismo lugar, mirando a través de la ventana, la gente caminaba de un lugar a otro sumida en sus pensamientos, ella se concentraba en sus facciones para descubrir en que pensaban, este juego lo había hecho desde pequeña y a veces le resultaba, aunque habían sus excepciones, Terry era una de ellas, tal vez la mas grande, cuan difícil resultaba adivinar lo que pensaba o sentía, aunque ella se pasaba horas mirándolo durante los ensayos, solo lograba ver el personaje, no encontraba rastros del actor, ¿O ese seria el verdadero Terry? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos, al momento que entro su madre a la habitación con una bandeja de galletas y té.

- Susy, te traje esto, como no bajaste a almorzar – Menciono la madre colocando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana.

- Gracias madre – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, tomando la taza de té y una de las galletas. La Sra. Marlowe tomo asiento junto a su hija.

- Eleonor me comento que te había invitado a una cena en su casa, que estarán presentes muchos de tus compañeros – Menciono la mujer.

- Si, lo hizo cuando me visito el otro día – Respondió con naturalidad.

- ¿Vas a asistir? – Inquiero la mujer sin mostrar su interés.

- Aun no sé, lo mas seguro es que no vaya – Contesto la chica, calma.

- Susy, deberías ir, hace mucho que no sales a pasear, desde que el Dr. Smith dejo la ciudad, te has encerrado aquí hija – Menciono sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

- Madre, hace una semana fui a caminar contigo al Central Park, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – Dijo esquivando la mirada de su progenitora.

- No, no lo he olvidado hija, pero no es lo mismo, yo quiero que salgas, que te diviertas con personas de tu edad, no con esta vieja achacosa – La mujer trataba de convencerla a como diera lugar.

- ¡Madre tú no estas achacosa! – Hablo sorprendida – Además me gusta salir contigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano a su madre.

- Lo sé Susy, pero te veías tan feliz cuando salías con el Dr. Smith, él te hacia sonreír – La chica desvió la mirada ante el comentario de la mujer. – ¿Lo extrañas verdad? – Eso más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, Susana no podía seguir ocultándolo más, asintió en silencio y sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Me hace falta… pero… no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, él debía marcharse, yo… yo me porte muy mal con él mamá - Menciono ella nerviosa, sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Indagó intrigada la mujer.

- Fui una egoísta, en lugar de comprender sus razones lo juzgue, le dije que era un mentiroso, que todo el cariño que dijo profesarme era un engaño, que nunca fue mi amigo – Susana dejaba salir las palabras como si quisiera desahogarse, sin siquiera notarlo un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- ¡Hija! – Menciono la mujer abrazándola con fuerza, quien rompió en llanto.

- ¡Mamá fui una idiota! Él intento hablar conmigo y yo me negué alegando que no estaba en casa, lo lastime, lo herí, él solo me ayudo y yo no fui capaz de comprenderlo y agradecerle, me siento mal, me siento muy mal – La chica lloraba recriminándose.

- ¿Por qué no le escribes? Puedes escribirle pidiéndole disculpas y así repararías el daño. – Señalo con entusiasmo la mujer.

- No tengo su dirección en Inglaterra ¿Cómo haría? – Pregunto con los ojos aun húmedos por el llanto.

- Tal vez Candice la tenga, podemos escribirle a ella y pedírsela. – Respondió la mujer con alegría.

- ¡No! No mamá, a Candy no… ella, pues no creo que la tenga, además creo que no sirve de nada el escribirle ahora. – Menciono ella tratando de disimular su rechazo hacia la enfermera.

- Es una lastima, pero no debes sentirte mal, tal vez encontremos la forma de aclarar el mal entendido. – Menciono abrazando a su hija y acariciando los sedosos cabellos dorados como el sol.

Gerard había llegado puntual como siempre para el almuerzo al cual lo había invitado Emilia Elroy, vestido en un impecable traje de sastre negro y una corbata gris plomo, el cabello arreglado, pero manteniendo su estilo natural, entro al salón guiado por el mayordomo y su rostro se ilumino de inmediato, dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa, al ver a Candy sentada observando a través de la ventana. La chica llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, con flores en tono violeta y rosa, una cinta que lo dividía bajo los senos, la falda amplia para brindar más comodidad.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Gerard ¿Cómo está? – Lo saludo la dueña de la casa con aire cordial, al tiempo que captaba su atención, ya que apenas entro el joven quedo totalmente eclipsado por la rubia.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Emilia, muy bien gracias, usted ¿Cómo ha estado? – Menciono recobrando la compostura.

- Muy bien gracias, tome asiento por favor – Respondió haciendo un ademan al chico.

- Buenas tardes Candice ¿Cómo está? – Hablo el francés sacando a esta de sus pensamientos.

- Muy bien Gerard, disculpe no note su presencia, estaba distraída ¿Cómo ha estado? – Le saludo.

- Bien, con bastante trabajo, pero eso es bueno – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra, su familia ¿Ha tenido noticias de ellos? – Indago con tono amable.

- Hace una semana hable con mis hermanos, mi padre estaba en el trabajo como siempre, dentro de poco se mudara al palacio de gobierno, pues no quiere salir de allí – Menciono con una sonrisa. La chica respondió de la misma manera.

Albert llego al fin y saludo con entusiasmo al chico, después de esto pasaron al comedor, la rubia se esforzó por concentrarse en la platica que siguió, escuchaba al joven hablar de la situación de Europa, como esta luchaba para recuperarse de la Guerra, Albert menciono algo breve sobre los acontecimientos en México, pero la Tía abuela, casi les exigió que cambiaran de tema. Gerard no podía evitar fijar la vista en Candy, detallaba su semblante que desde su cumpleaños era muy distinto, se le veía mas alegre, mas viva, era como si esa sombra que la cubría hubiese cedido un poco, al menos eso le menciono Albert, pero para él, ella siempre fue hermosa, no lamenta, no haberla conocido antes, tal vez si hubiese llegado cuando su prometido estaba vivo, su belleza lo habría cautivado, pero este amor de por si ya difícil, en ese entonces de seguro se hubiese convertido en imposible ¿Cómo habrá sido mirarse en los ojos enamorados de ella? ¿Quién habrá sido el afortunado, dueño de su corazón y sus pensamientos? Más de una vez estuvo tentado a preguntárselo a Albert, pero no lo hizo, por no parecerle prudente, de seguro era alguien importante, el heredero de alguna fortuna, tal vez con algún titulo – El joven fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el mayordomo, que llego para anunciarle que tenia una llamada de parte del Sr. Wells, que era urgente.

Todos pensaron que se trataba de Elisa, la joven estaba en sus últimas semanas de gestación y era muy probable que la hora del parto hubiese llegado. Él camino con paso apresurado, no sin antes excusarse ante las damas. Entro al despacho y tomo el auricular.

- Gerard necesito que vengas de inmediato a la casa – Menciono Frank sin siquiera saludarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Frank? ¿Llego la hora, vas a ser padre? – inquirió el joven entre sorprendido y divertido.

- No, no Elisa esta bien, es algo mas importante, acabo de recibir una llamada de Paris. – Respondió el hombre deteniéndose en esa palabra. Algo dentro del chico se encogió, fue como si la angustia de su amigo tuviese que ver con su familia, la primera imagen que llego hasta su mente fue la de su padre.

- ¿Qué sucede Frank? – Le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- Gerard… tu padre –

- ¡¿Qué le paso Frank? – Pregunto el joven desesperado.

- Sufrió un ataque, al parecer estaba en el congreso, se sintió mal y se desmayo, lo llevaron al hospital, pero aun no reacciona. – Explico el hombre lo mejor que pudo.

- No puede ser ¿Estas seguro? ¿Cuándo sucedió? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- Uno de tus hermanos acaba de llamar, se encontraba muy nervioso y no pudo decirme mucho, debes viajar enseguida a Francia Gerard. – Contesto, la preocupación era palpable en su voz.

- Por supuesto, enseguida salgo para allá, gracias Frank – Con estas palabras el joven finalizo la comunicación.

Salió del despacho, totalmente aturdido, sus manos sudaba, su boca se había secado y el color de sus rostro se había ido. Los Andley lo miraban extrañados, Albert fue el primero en colocarse de pie y abordarlo.

- ¿Gerard sucedió algo malo? – Le pregunto preocupado al ver el semblante del joven.

- Llamaron a Frank desde Francia, mi padre sufrió un ataque esta mañana – Menciono, su mirada estaba perdida, aun no lograba creer lo que había escuchado.

Candy se levanto, Emilia se llevo la mano al pecho.

- ¿Le dijeron como se encontraba? – Inquirió con inquietud. El joven negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Mi hermano dijo que aun no reaccionaba – Logro esbozar. – Debo viajar cuanto antes a París – Agrego con tono angustiado.

- Claro, cuanta con nuestro apoyo para lo que sea necesario, si necesitaba hacer algunas conexiones, lo que sea. – Ofreció Albert colocando una mano en el hombro del chico.

- Gracias Albert – Respondió.

La Tía abuela envió a una de las sirvientas por un vaso de agua, regreso de inmediato y se lo extendió al chico, él no deseaba nada, estaba demasiado perturbado por la noticia, Candy tomo el vaso de manos de Ángela y se lo ofreció colocándose de cuclillas frente a él.

- Te hará bien – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos, el francés lo recibió, pero solo le dio un sorbo.

- Es mejor que vayamos de inmediato a la casa del Sr. Wells, para que te explique con mas detalle la situación – Señalo Albert, el conduciría el auto, era evidente que el chico no podía.

- Todo estará bien – Menciono la rubia mirándolo a los ojos antes de despedirse de él.

El auto se alejo a toda prisa, Albert le pidió a George que averiguara los viajes que salieran a Europa en las próximas horas, era necesario que Gerard viajase a Nueva York, ya que ningún otro puerto estaba zarpando con ese destino.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Wells, el dueño de la casa le dijo con detalle toda la información que su hermano había dejado, Gerard caminaba de un lugar a otro, pasaba las manos por su cabello.

- Tengo que viajar hoy mismo – Hablo al fin con urgencia en su voz.

- Deberás ir hasta Nueva York, los barcos hacia Europa solo están saliendo de ese puerto. – Menciono Albert.

- No será necesario, tengo un medio mas rápido, solo que… es algo arriesgado, pero será mucho más rápido. – Menciono Frank.

- No importa, debo estar cuanto antes en París – Sentencio con seguridad.

Al día siguiente Gerard se encontraba junto a Frank Wells en un hangar privado donde el hombre guardaba un avión, un Fokker DR-1, que adquirió a un precio bajísimo finalizada la guerra y que había remodelado, agregando y restando algunos detalles, para disimular el modelo, el joven quedo congelado al verlo.

- ¿Frank esto es? - Le pregunto sorprendido.

- Un avión de guerra Gerard, pero descuida, tiene muchas remodelaciones, no lo notaran, además tengo todos los permisos para volarlo, solo que tendrán que hacer algunas escalas, por supuesto será mucho mas rápido que un barco – Menciono el hombre con seguridad.

- ¿Esta seguro Sr. Wells que no es peligroso? – Inquirió Albert igual de sorprendido que su amigo.

- Completamente, yo mismo lo he utilizado antes, no en un viaje a Europa, pero he hecho varias pruebas y es confiable, además cuentas con el mejor piloto que puedas encontrar en América. – Respondió el hombre, los jóvenes se miraron y después se encogieron de hombros.

Candy llegaba junto a George quien había pasado por la chica, que recién culminaba su jornada nocturna en el hospital.

- Buenos días, Sr. Wells, Albert, Gerard – Menciono la chica, observando un poco extrañada el lugar.

- Candy, no pensé que viniese – Dijo el joven sin poder ocultar su emoción.

- Albert me comento que salías hoy temprano y quise venir a despedirte – Contesto la rubia – Pero pensé que seria en la estación de trenes – Agrego desconcertada.

- Voy a viajar en un avión, Frank lo facilitara para llegar mas rápido – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Un avión! Pero eso puede ser peligroso – Expreso sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Pero necesario, tengo que llegar a París cuanto antes Candy, mi padre y mis hermanos me necesitan – Señalo él con determinación.

Albert y Frank se habían alejado un poco, para inspeccionar la aeronave y dejar hablar a los chicos, ya estaba todo listo para despegar, Frank se aseguro mas de una vez que el aparato estuviese en condiciones, que contara con los permisos, que el piloto respondiera por cualquier eventualidad, Gerard era para él como un hijo, a falta de uno propio el hombre había depositado todo su cariño en manos de los hijos de sus amigos de infancia y a los que vio crecer, hasta hacerse hombres de bien.

- Gerard es hora de partir – Le menciono desde el interior del hangar.

El joven miro a Candy y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, tener que dejar a la rubia de esta forma, tan intempestiva, sin siquiera tener la certeza de verla de nuevo, sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era demasiado arriesgado, pero no tenia mas opción, bajo la vista, sus ojos se había humedecido. La chica noto el estado del joven, sabía que estaba en una situación difícil. Él tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas, al principio esta se sintió incomoda, pero sabia que podía herirlo si lo rechazaba.

- Candy, yo… yo quiero darte las gracias por… por haberme brindado tu amistad, por la paciencia, sé que cometí errores, quiero que sepas que me arrepiento, que nunca debía aprovechare de tu amistad, mis sentimientos son sinceros – Levanto la mirada y la centro en los ojos verdes de la chica – Pero también sé que no… sé que no puede ser, eso me duele mucho, no tienes idea cuanto, al igual que me duele tener que irme justo ahora, cuando tenia tu confianza de nuevo, yo… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Gerard por favor, no digas nada, sé exactamente lo que quieres decir, sé lo difícil que es expresar los sentimientos, confía en Dios, todo estará bien. – Le dijo, retiro sus manos con cuidado, las subió colocándola a ambos lados de la cara del chico, se estiro un poco y le dio un beso en la frente. Él se sorprendió ante el gesto de la rubia, cerró los ojos y dejo que un suspiro escapara de su pecho, ahora el dolor se había unido a la alegría y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. – Todo estará bien, ten fe – Agrego ella separándose. Gerard la miro por unos segundos.

- Seguramente fue muy feliz, cuan afortunado fue de tener tu corazón – Menciono casi en un susurro sorprendiendo a la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, después de esto se alejo corriendo al aparato que ya estaba encendido, se despido rápidamente de Albert y Frank. Candy estaba aturdida, no logro entender lo que el joven quiso decir, se volvió para mirar el avión y lo vio en la ventanilla observándola, le sonreía, ella hizo un esfuerzo por regresar a la realidad, haciendo un ademan en señal de despedida le respondió de la misma forma.

Se veía tan hermosa, en ese traje azul cielo, con el cabello suelto, le sonreía, iluminado el paisaje mas que el mismo sol, él sintió unos deseos enormes de salir de allí y abrasarse a ella, decirle que la amaba, que lo que mas deseaba en esta vida es estar a su lado, pedirle que se casara con él, que lo acompañara, que la necesitaba – Sin darse cuenta las lagrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas, bañando su rostro. El avión despego por fin, el joven respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para guardar en su memoria la imagen de la rubia, conservarlo como el más bello de sus tesoros.

- Nathan ¿Me estas escuchando? – Le pregunto a verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Si, si Charlotte – Respondió mirándola de nuevo.

- Hermano estás muy extraño ¿Te sucede algo? – La joven no reconocía al joven a su lado, siempre tan centrado y ahora se distraía con frecuencia.

- No, estoy bien, estaba recordando a un paciente, como siempre el trabajo no me deja en paz – Menciono con una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a su mirada.

- Un paciente ¿Mujer? – Inquirió ella, que era tan rubia como el chico y solo dos años menor, pero que ya tenía varios años de casada y uno gemelos bellísimos y que lo conocía muy bien.

El joven no respondió, desvió la mirada y se llevo a los labios la taza de té para darle un sorbo.

- Nathan Chad Smith Mosley enamorado, esto es increíblemente maravilloso – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa. Él soltó una carcajada y sin volverse a verla dijo.

- Charlotte deja de estar leyendo novelas de amor, yo no estoy enamorado, soy un hombre de ciencia no de sentimientos, ellos y yo no compaginamos – Su voz era diferente.

- Nathan has pasado mucho tiempo viajando, pero no olvides que somos hermanos y te conozco como nadie en este mundo, estas muy cambiado y eso solo puede ser gracias a un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor. – Dijo ella buscando los ojos del chico.

- Tengo que revisar unos artículos muy interesantes de Freud que encontré esta mañana, nos vemos para la cena. – Con estas palabras el joven se levanto, le dio un beso en la frente a la chica y camino para entrar a la casa. Ella se quedo observándolo con cuidado y no pudo evitar suspirar, algo en su corazón le decía que Nathan estaba enamorado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo… pero ¿Por qué? – Pensaba.

Continuara...


	18. Capitulo 13 segunda parte

_**Capitulo 13 **_

_**Segunda Parte.**_

En la mansión Wells todo el mundo corría de un lugar a otro, los gritos de Elisa se escuchan en cada rincón, la joven había empezado el trabajo de parto desde la madrugada, Frank caminaba de un lugar a otro presa de los nervios y la angustia, escuchar a su esposa gritar de esta forma lo llenaba de dolor e impotencia, el medico le había indicado que esperase afuera, su presencia ponía nerviosa a la chica y eso hacia el trabajo mas difícil. Los padres de Elisa habían llegado tan solo momentos antes y se encontraba junto al hombre pero en silencio. Neil llegaba casi corriendo, cuando sus padres le avisaron ya el chico se encontraba en las oficinas del banco, se salto el protocolo de ser anunciado por el mayordomo, al escuchar la voz de su hermana en las habitaciones del segundo piso.

- Buenos días, Frank, padre, madre ¿Cómo esta Elisa? ¿Qué dice el medico? – Pregunto alarmado.

- Ella esta bien hijo, es una mujer fuerte, el trabajo de parto ha sido un poco lento, no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse, pronto pasara – Menciono Sarah en tono calmado.

- Madre… pero, se queja mucho madre, Elisa esta sufriendo – Dijo el chico sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz.

- Es normal Neil, trata de calmarte y toma asiento, ya el doctor esta con ella – Menciono la mujer al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y guiaba a su hijo a uno de los sillones.

La chica se encontraba cubierta de pie a cabeza de sudor, sus hermosos bucles rojos se esparcían sobre las almohadas y otros se encontraban pegados a su frente, sus ojos humedecidos y rojos, se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza cada vez que sentía las fuertes contracciones que llegaban con más frecuencia.

- Sra. Wells necesito que se concentre y hago un último esfuerzo. – Mencionaba el doctor con voz calmada.

- Estoy cansada – Respondió la chica con voz apenas audible, apunto de desvanecerse, cerro sus ojos, una ligera brisa entro a la habitación inundándola con la embriagante fragancia de las flores del jardín, Elisa dejo ver media sonrisa en su rostro, una paz maravillosa la embargo y su cuerpo antes tenso pareció relajarse como por arte de magia, sintió como una nueva contracción se apoderaba de su vientre, se incorporo un poco y pujó con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz. Un grito desgarrado se dejo escuchar, seguido del llanto de un bebé que retumbo en toda la mansión.

Todo el dolor y el cansancio se habían ido, al escuchar el llanto de su hijo, de sus ojos salieron las lagrimas sin poder evitarlo al ver la imagen del niño, ¡Era un niño! Su voz no alcanzaba un tono audible, sus manos extendidas temblaban. Una de las enfermeras se llevo a la creatura para limpiarla y tomar los datos.

- Quiero tenerlo cerca, quiero verlo – Pudo al fin decir la joven en un ruego.

- Sra. Wells será mejor que descanse, ahora esta muy débil – Menciono el doctor impidiéndole incorporarse.

- Yo estoy bien, solo quiero verlo, por favor – Mencionaba con lagrimas en los ojos. El hombre le hizo un ademan a la enfermera y esta se acerco con el niño para entregárselo a Elisa, con su cuerpo aun temblando la joven extendió los brazos, la mujer le ayudo a acomodar al niño, la chica lo miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Elisa sonreía como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, reía y lloraba de felicidad, llena de emoción, una emoción que jamás en su vida pensó experimentar, era feliz, su hijo la hacia inmensamente feliz.

Él se encontraba en el estudio observando unas fotografías, la verdad una en especial, una que llevaba minutos viendo, recorriendo cada detalle del rostro de la mujer, sus hermosos ojos azules, su sonrisa maravillosa y sincera, su cabello como seda dorada, que caía suelto sobre sus hombros y espalda. Él estaba junto a ella, su imagen en la foto distaba mucho de la que había observado estos últimos días. Como deseaba poder perderse de nuevo en los ojos azul cielo de Susana, llenarse de su imagen, escuchar la risa de la rubia, tenerla cerca, la distancia en lugar de ayudarlo estaba empeorando las cosas, tenia la imperiosa necesidad de saber de ella, algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, pero saber, escuchar su nombre, no en su propia voz, necesitaba escucharlo en la voz de alguien mas. En ese momento escucho un suave toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono ordenando las fotografías y disponiéndose a guardarlas.

- Nathan pase a avisarte que la cena estará lista en media hora, deberías dejar a un lado el trabajo y subir a cambiarte, tenemos visitas – Menciono la chica entrando y observo los nervios del joven tratando de guardar en un sobre algo. – ¿Que ves? – Pregunto.

- ¿Eh? Nada, unas fotos de los últimos pacientes que tuve en Nueva York – Respondió tratando de parecer casual.

- ¡Si! Me gustaría verlas, conocer a las personas que ayudaste en América – Dijo con entusiasmo. Antes de que Nathan pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo ella tomo el sobre y extrajo las fotografías. Sus ojos se encontraron con una donde estaba su hermano junto a una chica rubia, muy hermosa, ambos se veían muy… felices, si felices, nunca había visto a Nathan sonreír de esa manera, aunque la foto era a blanco y negro, ella podía ver un innegable brillo en sus ojos, la chica también se veía muy contenta, su mirada era clara, calmada, su sonrisa honesta, pero la felicidad de ambos era distinta, en él era completa, pero en ella… en ella no. – Es muy hermosa – Señalo levantando la vista para verlo a los ojos.

- Su nombre es Susana Marlowe, es… era actriz. – Menciono desviando la vista con disimulo.

- ¿Era? ¿Le sucedió algo? – Pregunto un poco temerosa.

- No, bueno nada grave, sufrió la amputación de su pierna derecha y tuvo que renunciar a su profesión. – Respondió, tomando el paquete de fotos para entregarle otra a su hermana.

- Susana Marlowe – Dijo la chica y su voz retumbo dentro de la cabeza del rubio, quien tan solo minutos antes había deseado escucharlo.

Él dejo las fotografías sobre el escritorio y camino hasta la ventana, se quedo en silencio observando a través de esta, su mente reprodujo imágenes de Susana sonriéndole, llorando presa de sus temores mientras él la consolaba, sus miradas encontradas, las veces que el podía pasar minutos incontables a su lado sin decir una palabra y sentirse tan bien que no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar, la primera vez que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla el día de su cumpleaños.

La joven se acerco hasta el rubio y lo tomo de la mano acariciándola con ternura, Nathan tenia los ojos húmedos y no quería volverse a mirarla, solo dejo ver media sonrisa, una sonrisa muy triste, ella se aproximo un poco mas y lo abrazo, él correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro que mas pareció un lamento de su pecho. Ella paso una mano por su cabello y Nathan dejo salir algunas lagrimas en silencio, cuanto le hacia falta este abrazo, se sentía tan solo, mucho mas desde que se enamoro de Susana, desde que ella estaba en su vida, sintió el deseo de quedarse junto a alguien, anhelaba un hogar al cual llegar, deseaba una vida con ella, junto a ella. Charlotte podía sentir que el joven lloraba, aunque fuera en silencio lo hacia, sufría y era por ella, se había enamorado de la actriz.

Frank y los Leagan habían entrado a la habitación con mucho cuidado, Elisa se encontraba sentada en la enorme cama con el bebé en brazo, lo miraba embelesada, acariciando con delicadeza la cara de su hijo, cuando sintió la presencia de las personas, levanto la vista sin poder ocultar el desagrado por la interrupción, pero al ver los ojos iluminados de Neil una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y les extendió la mano, el primero en llegar fue Frank.

- Elisa amor ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto con ternura y preocupación. Ella asintió en silencio sin dejar de sonreír. El hombre sumamente emocionado bajo la vista y observo al pequeño en brazos de su mujer, era un hermoso varón, su cabello apenas unas hebras castañas, su piel tan blanca como la de su esposa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, sentía que estallaría de la emoción, con dedos temblorosos acaricio la cabecita de su hijo.

- Hola Frederick, bienvenido al mundo hijo – Le dijo con voz ronca y llorando con total libertad. Ella levanto una mano y le acaricio la mejilla, sin bien ella no quería a este hombre, él le había dado lo más hermoso que había tenido en la vida, gracias a él tenia entre sus brazos a su mayor tesoro.

Neil se acerco con cuidado para conocer a su sobrino, Elisa levanto el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, pudo notar algo de temor en la mirada de su hermano; aunque ellos mantenían la comunicación, las cosas habían cambiado desde aquella noche en la cual habían discutido, Neil buscaba arreglar las cosas pidiéndole disculpas y ella esquivaba el tema, pero en este momento quería tenerlo cerca, deseaba compartir su felicidad con él, le sonrió y estirando mano le hizo seña para que se acercara. Él comprendió de inmediato su gesto y accedió emocionado.

- Hola Frederick – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tócalo Neil, no es de cristal – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, al ver como el chico lo observaba como a un hermoso juguete el cual no se atrevía a alcanzar. El joven se animo y tomo con cuidado una de las manitas del bebé, este se movió en brazos de Elisa y dejo ver una sonrisa – Sabe que eres su tío y que lo vas a consentir mucho. – Menciono la chica viendo la felicidad y la emoción en el rostro de su hermano, este la miro y su sonrisa se duplico al ver que la sonrisa de Elisa llegaba hasta su mirada, sacando hermosos destellos al ámbar de sus ojos.

Candy llegaba a la mansión Andley alrededor de las tres de la tarde, acababa de salir de su turno, uno por demás agotador, así que decidió ir directo a su casa para descansar un poco, a pesar de llevar algo más de dos años viviendo en este lugar aun se le antojaba extraño, mucho mas en las ultimas semanas, tal vez sea la ausencia de Albert, desde que el joven se había marchado a Suramérica la casa se sentía mucho mas vacía, mas fría, la mayoría de las veces cenaba con la Tía abuela, por mera cortesía, era muy difícil lidiar con la soledad y Emilia Elroy lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, Candy había llegado a conocer un poco la historia de la mujer, esta se había casado muy joven, pero nunca logro concebir un hijo, su esposo aunque todo un caballero que la quería mucho, se veía limitado de tiempo a causa de los negocios, así que la matrona, sin hijos y sin su compañía había vivido una eterna soledad, soledad que se hizo mas pesada aun cuando su esposo murió, dejándola completamente desolada, tal vez fue por ello que sus sobrinas le hicieron la invitación para que viniera a vivir a América, su vida se lleno de alegría al quedar a cargo de los tres hijos de estas, la madre de Anthony era una mujer enfermiza, por lo cual le costaba un poco hacerse cargo del chico, por otro lados los padres de Stear y Archie viajaban mucho, así que tampoco podían atender a sus hijos que aun eran pequeños para estar de viaje en viaje. De esta forma Emilia Elroy se hizo cargo de los chicos con toda la emoción y la ilusión que había guardado su corazón para esos hijos que nunca llegaron.

Candy volvía de sus recuerdos al percatarse que se encontraba parada frente a la inmensa entrada de la mansión y que tal vez llevaba allí varios minutos, toco el timbre y enseguida la recibió Arthur.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Llega temprano hoy – Le menciono el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Arthur, si la verdad estoy muy cansada, hoy hubo mucho trabajo en el hospital, ¿La Tía abuela esta? – Pregunto caminando hacia las escaleras.

- La Sra. Esta en estos momentos tomando su siesta Srta. – Respondió. En ese instante George entro al salón.

- Buenas tardes Candy ¿Cómo estas? – Saludo a la chica, desde hacia un tiempo Albert y Candy habían casi obligado al hombre para que los llamara por sus nombres de pila y no con todo el protocolo que acostumbraba.

- Bien George gracias, algo cansada, ¿Tú como estas? ¿Cómo va todo en la empresa? – Inquirió con interés.

- Todo bien, justamente hoy recibimos correspondencia – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Albert? – Pregunto de nuevo la chica con emoción. El hombre asintió en silencio y agrego.

- También del Sr. Lambert – Le extendió a la chica ambos sobres. Candy los recibió con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a George.

- Gracias – Con estas palabras subió casi corriendo las escaleras. Ambos caballeros la vieron y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros.

_**Querida Candy,**_

_**Espero estés muy bien, apenas he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir, desde que llegue no he tenido espacio para nada mas que no sea trabajo, mis socios parecen tener una fuente de energía inagotable, cuando de hacer negocios se trata, pero no te escribo para hablarte de inversiones, créditos o balance.**_

- La chica se acomodo en su cama, colocando algunas almohadas, estirando sus piernas, la sonrisa en su rostro iluminaba todo a su alrededor. –

**_Me parece mucho mas entretenido escribirte sobre los lugares que he visitado. El primer país al que llegamos fue Venezuela, cuanto me gustaría que estuvieses en este viaje conmigo, es un lugar maravilloso, la gente es muy amable, siempre los ves sonriendo, se levantan muy temprano y salen a trabajar, su música es muy alegre, una noche salimos a pasear en compañía de las personas que nos recibieron y la pasamos muy bien, conocí varias ciudades, Caracas por supuesto por ser la capital, luego nos llevaron a Aragua, a un par de horas, allí se hacen un licor llamado Ron muy popular y bastante fuerte, si lo probé ya se la cara que debes tener, pero tenia curiosidad al ver los rostros de mis compañeros, fue muy divertido, cerca de allí esta un pueblo en la costa, Chuao se llama, donde existen grandes plantaciones de cacao, la semilla con que realizan el chocolate, probamos algunos producto artesanales y debo admitir que quede impresionado ante la calidad, son realmente buenos, espero poder pasar de nuevo por ese lugar y llevarte algo, después de eso viajamos hasta Maracaibo, la capital del principal estado productor de petróleo, hace un calor agobiante, muy parecido al de África, al principio me costo un poco acostumbrarme, pero al fin lo hice, pasamos allí una semana, mis compañeros estuvieron a punto de regresar a la capital, varios sufrieron insolación, ya que pasamos dos días en los campos de petróleo._**

**_Ayer llegamos a Brasilia, la ciudad es muy grande, el comercio es bastante fluido, al igual que en Venezuela su gente es muy atenta, algo curioso es que es el único país de Suramérica que habla portugués, así que las palabras que aprendimos en Venezuela aquí no sirven de nada, lo bueno es que tenemos traductores que nos ayudan, además la mayoría de las empresas son de familias europeas, muchas cursaron estudios en Inglaterra. Aquí visitamos un lugar muy bonito llamado Minas de Gerais, que significa minas generales, su extensión según nos explicaron puede bien compararse con Francia, es uno de los principales exportadores de piedra preciosas, oro y algunos minerales, el calor también es fuerte, pero menos que el de Maracaibo, tiene unos paisajes que te dejan hechizado, aunque un venezolano que nos acompaña nos dijo que eso no era nada comparado con Canaima, un poblado indígena en plena selva amazónica. Prometió que en nuestra próxima visita nos llevaría a ese lugar, solo que el acceso aun es complicado y son dos días de viaje por carretera._**

- Leía cada línea con suma atención, las descripciones de Albert la hacían sentir como si viese fotografías, aun así se le hacia difícil imaginar todo estos lugares, por nunca haber estado en alguno parecido, pero el detallado resumen de su hermano la emocionaba.

**_Cerca Minas de Gerais esta Bahía un poblado en la costa, un lugar maravilloso lleno de color, su gente es muy cordial, se dedican mayormente a la pesca, aunque también trabajan la minería, su comida es exquisita Candy, casi todo viene del mar, la combinan con frutas, como el coco o cacao, otra veces con pimientos, frijoles, patatas, me gusto en especial una se llama Acarajé, la vende en las orillas de las playas, el sabor de la comida tiene mucho parecido a la que probé en África, seguramente porque la mayoría de los habitantes de Bahía son descendientes de africanos traídos durante la colonización._**

**_Dentro de unos días salimos para Rio de Janeiro y de allí viajaremos en barco hasta Uruguay, este país recibió una gran cantidad de refugiados, en su mayoría italianos, es un país pequeño y su economía aunque estable, necesita de inversiones para poder mantener el equilibrio ante la ola de emigraciones._**

**_Vaya te conté todo sobre mi viaje y aun no he preguntado para saber como van las cosas por allá, George me mantiene al día de todo, pero ya sabes como es él, en un informe muy detallado, que mas parece un balance financiero que una carta, los extraño mucho a todos Candy, hasta las constantes riñas entre Archie y Neil, quiero pedirte que los visites de vez en cuando si el trabajo te lo permite, confió en que George sabrá manejar cualquier eventualidad de manera inteligente, pero no esta de mas una ayuda extra._**

**_Me despido con la promesa de escribirte de nuevo, en cuanto pueda, te envíos un abrazo por cada día que llevo fuera de América, cuídate mucho por favor y gracias por todas las cartas que ha enviado, las he recibido todas._**

**_Te quiero mucho._**

**_Albert._**

Candy miraba emocionada la carta, la comenzó a leer de nuevo y lo hizo así dos veces mas, quería guardar detalle de cada uno de los lugares que el joven le había nombrado, estaba casi segura que esta noche soñaría con ellos, hacia mucho que no viajaba, bueno al menos no fuera de América, ¡Candy por Dios! Tú solo viajes fuera de América una vez – Pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír con libertad. En ese momento su mano tropezó con la carta de Gerard que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, la tomo y procedió a abrirla, también deseaba tener noticias del francés.

**_Querida Candy,_**

**_Espero te encuentres muy bien de salud y de ánimos, que esa maravillosa sonrisa que adoro se mantenga en tu rostro y día tras día se haga mas hermosa._**

**_Llegue hace unas semanas con bien gracias a Dios, el viaje aunque rápido no fue realmente cómodo, tuvimos que hacer varias escalas y los sustos no se hicieron esperar en algunas ocasiones, pero logramos llegar a nuestro destino sanos y salvo. Mi padre esta en casa ya, se esta recuperando de manera satisfactoria, aunque el ataque que tuvo le causo una parálisis temporal en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, por lo que no podrá trabajar por un tiempo, el medico dijo que en estos casos la recuperación es lenta, que debemos llenarnos de paciencia, paciencia una palabra que mi padre rechaza totalmente._**

**_Su cargo en el senado quedo a la deriva y algunos detractores exponen que deber colocarle un remplazo de inmediato, su partido llegaron hasta nosotros alegando que no había nadie mejor para llevar a cabo el papel de mi padre que mi persona, en un principio me pareció una locura y aun no estoy convencido del todo, pero mi padre insistió en que tomara esta oportunidad, la verdad la política y yo no compaginamos mucho, pero él insiste en que me ayudara, en realidad, seré su representante, mientras él se recupera._**

**_Todo esto implica quedarme en Francia por un tiempo indefinido, algo de lo cual no estoy muy seguro, lo digo por los negocios que quedaron en América pendientes, pero sobretodo por los buenos amigos que he dejado allá y por ti, quisiera poder evitarlo, pero no puedo, te extraño Candy, te he extrañado cada día desde que llegue, aun en el viaje mi mente se encontraba dividida entre la preocupación por la situación de mi padre y el saber que pasaría algún tiempo para verte de nuevo._**

**_Si no puedo viajar a América con la prontitud que espero, me gustaría que vinieras a Francia junto a Albert y la Sra. Emilia a visitarme, te aseguro que mi familia te recibirá como una reina, y yo estaría inmensamente feliz de verte de nuevo, de verlos a todos._**

**_Candy de nuevo aprovecho la oportunidad para darte las gracias por todo, por cada uno de los buenos momentos que me permitiste compartir contigo, por el cariño y la compresión, pero sobretodo por ser una mujer maravillosa._**

**_Con mucho cariño y esperando mis deseos de verte de nuevo se cumplan pronto, me despido._**

**_Gerard Lambert._**

Candy quedo, algo confundida ante las palabras del joven, al parecer él se llenaba de mucho mas valor cuando escribía a cuando estaba frente a ella, ¿Qué pensabas Candy? ¿Acaso no lo haz tratado como a un leproso? ¡No! Por Dios tampoco ha sido de esa forma, pero si lo haz mantenido a distancia, una distancia que él mismo se busco, así que no tiene nada de malo. Si tan solo… si las cosas fueran distintas… pero no lo son, las cosas son exactamente como las ves y las sientes Candy, por mas compasión que pueda inspirarte Gerard… o Neil… tus sentimientos hacia ambos siguen siendo los mismo… tú solo tienes un amor, un único y verdadero amor, que no deja cabida para nada mas, porque sencillamente nadie podrá amarte como lo hizo Terry y a nadie podrás amar como lo amas a él, un sentimiento tan maravilloso como el que los une a los dos, no puede ser olvidado, ni borrado y menos suplantado, si intente hacerlo antes, en el pasado, ahora me aferro a ti, Terruce como lo único hermoso y realmente mío que la vida me brindo, tú fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo, solo tú.

Richard Grandchester se encontraba en su hermosa villa veraniega de Shropshire, un lugar realmente maravilloso, con jardines de gran extensión, lagos y saltos de agua que le daban un ambiente fresco al lugar, rodeada por altos y frondosos arboles que brindaban sombra y al mismo tiempo una sensación de tranquilidad increíble. Tenia un par de meses en este lugar, desde su llegada de América, Katrina se había encargado de convertir sus días en una constante pesadilla, las discusiones de antes, de por si ya frecuentes, ahora eran un lapso obligatoria dentro de sus días, mucho antes de partir a América ya la mujer lo hostigaba con reiterativos reclamos sobre su visita a ese país, sobre sus intensiones de encontrarse con Eleonor a costa de cualquier cosa, sus celos y el resentimiento que día a día crecía en el corazón de ambos lo habían empujado a buscar una salida y la única valida que consiguió fue mudarse a este lugar, alejado de todo, no podía negar que extrañaba a sus hijos, pero también lo hacia por ellos, los chicos no tenían la culpa de sus errores del pasado ni de la inseguridad de su madre. Aunque a decir verdad esta ultima tenia razones de sobra para sentir celos de la actriz, pues era mas que evidente que él seguía enamorado de ella, nunca se lo negó, jamás le dijo que había dejado de amarla, siempre fue honesto con ella, pero también le dio su palabra de cumplir con su deber y otorgarle todo aquello que según el acuerdo ella mereciese.

Los años a su lado fueron al principio una tortura, la mujer no se esmeraba por hacer que él olvidara a Eleonor, se sentía segura de la palabra que le había empeñado, por lo cual no se esmeraba en atenciones, la relación marital se llevo a cabo por simple protocolo, por la solicitud de los padres de ambos para traer al mundo a el futuro heredero de la casa Grandchester –Clydesdale, la presión surtió efecto y al poco tiempo de casados ya Katrina estaba en cinta, él seguía sumido en su depresión debido a la ruptura con Eleonor, por lo que sus constantes cambios de humor no eran bien recibido por la mujer, quien desde el inicio de la relación se fue llegando de resentimiento, la situación empeoro con el pasar de los años, cuando él viajo a América con la excusa de unos negocios y se puso en contacto con Eleonor de nuevo, llenándose de sorpresa al ver que la mujer había tenido un hijo de ambos, su primogénito, el verdadero heredero del ducado de Grandchester, al no poder llegar a un acuerdo con la rubia, decidió llevarse al chico con él, ella se negó, revelándose, pero él utilizo su influencia y el poder de su apellido para logra su cometido, su segundo gran error, pensó que ella al verse lejos de Terruce iba a acceder a lo que él le solicitase a cambio de tener al niño cerca, pero no fue así, ella se mantuvo en su posición y aunque en varias ocasiones viajo hasta Londres con el único propósito de pedirle verlo, nunca lo permití, me negué alegando que no había un lugar mas apropiado para criar a mi hijo que a mi lado, que aquí nunca le faltaría nada, y fue así, nunca le falto nada material, tuvo todo lo que quiso al alcance de su mano, todo, menos el amor y el cariño de su madre, en realidad tampoco tuvo el mío.

El duque observaba a través de la ventana del segundo piso, el extenso paisaje verde, totalmente plano, enmarcado en el fondo por algunos arboles de altura considerable, una hermosa fuente de piedra en el centro del jardín, el sonido de la misma era casi imperceptible, apenas un murmullo, a lo lejos dominaba la panorámica de Ludlow y las colinas de Clee. Su atención fue captada por un auto con el escudo de la familia, se levando agudizando la vista y pudo reconocer que era su mayordomo Octavio acompañado por el chofer de Katrina, solo venían ellos dos en el auto. Bajo con premura, el ama de llaves camino y le abrió la puerta, salió, ya el auto se detenía frente a la gran fachada, ambos hombres descendieron y se encaminaron hasta donde el duque los esperaba, algo en el semblante de estos le dijo que algo grave había sucedido.

- Buenas tardes Mi lord – Le saludo el mayordomo.

- Buenas tardes Octavio ¿Qué los trae por acá? ¿Sucedió algo en Londres? – Pregunto el duque sintiendo que su presentimiento se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y desagradable.

- Mi lord, creo que lo mejor será pasar a la casa – Respondió el hombre en su habitual tono, aunque un poco más sombrío.

Richard asintió en silencio, haciéndole un ademán a los hombres para que lo siguieran al interior de la casa, caminaron en total silencio hasta el despacho de dueño de la residencia, Grandchester sintió un enorme peso instalarse sobre sus hombros y su boca se seco de ponto, algo había pasado, lo sabia, lo sentía. Ya en el estudio tomo asiento, los visitantes permanecieron de pie, él les hizo una señal para que se sentara, pero estos se quedaron en la misma posición.

- ¿Qué sucede Octavio? – Pregunto sin más preámbulo, mirando directamente a los ojos del anciano.

- Mi lord ha sucedido algo muy grave, la verdad no se como explicarle – El hombre se frotaba las manos y desviaba la mirada.

- Octavio, solo di lo que sucedió, di de una vez que ocurrió – Richard empezaba a perder la paciencia, los nervios se estaba apoderando de él.

- Mi lord… el tren donde viajaba su familia… - El mayordomo se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió Octavio? – Grito presa de la desesperación.

- Sufrió una falla, se descarrilo y ellos…

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Octavio! – El miedo en la voz del duque le hizo entender al hombre que debía continuar.

- El accidente fue muy grave Mi lord, los sobrevivientes fueron muy pocos – Trato de explicar.

- ¡Mis hijos! ¡Por Dios! ¡Mis hijos, Katrina! – El duque caminaba de un lugar a otro, su rostro había perdido el color, estaba desencajado, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Lo siento mucho Mi lord, Mi lady y los Sres. No lograron sobrevivir, solo la Srta. Dominique esta con vida, pero su estado es critico, fue llevada enseguida de regreso a Londres. – Menciono el hombre con voz temblorosa. Richard sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo, sus piernas parecían no poder resistir su peso, a punto de desfallecer fue atrapado por el chofer de su esposa.

El joven lo llevo hasta sentar en uno de los muebles, el duque cerro los ojos, su respiración era muy irregular y sintió un extraño dolor en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, su cara ya blanca ahora había adquirido un matiz fantasmal, se llevo una mano al pecho y una mueca de dolor le anuncio a los hombres que su patrón estaba mal, llamarón de inmediato a las empleadas de la casa para que lo atendieran, el joven chofer se disponía a salir en busca de un doctor, cuando la voz del duque lo detuvo.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien, necesito ver a Dominique cuanto antes, llévenme hasta ella de inmediato. – Ordeno colocándose de pie. Los sirvientes asintieron en silencio y le abrieron paso al Señor de la casa.

Camino al hospital que se encontraba en el centro de Londres, el mayordomo le comento lo poco que sabia al consternado hombre, quien escucha con atención y al mismo tiempo se distraía, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas, pero el dolor y el estado de conmoción en el cual se encontraba eran tal que le impedía desahogarse de esta manera.

Cuando llegaron al hospital el duque casi bajo corriendo del auto, muchos de los presentes lo reconocieron de inmediato y le dieron el paso libre, haciendo reverencias y uno que otro comentario con discreción.

- Buenas tardes, necesito ver a Dominique Grandchester Clydesdale – Solicito con urgencia.

- Buenas tardes Lord Grandchester, la Srta. Grandchester esta en estos momentos en la sala de operaciones aun, tuvo varias fracturas, por suerte fue una de las primeras personas en llegar y los doctores lograron contralar la hemorragia que tenia. – Explico la enfermera en recepción, que estaba al tanto de la situación de la niña por tratarte de quien era, además de por la peculiar forma en que ingreso al hospital.

- ¿Qué dicen los doctores? ¿Cómo esta mi hija? – Pregunto y su voz se quebraba, el hombre siempre altivo ahora se encontraba sin fuerzas.

- Su pronóstico es reservado Duque Grandchester, pero le aseguro que los doctores están haciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos por salvarla. – Respondió la mujer. El hombre se llevo las manos al rostro y camino muy despacio para sentarse, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Después de unos minutos su mayordomo llego para informarle que los cuerpos de sus dos hijos y su esposa habían llegado y debía ir a reconocerlos, el hombre levanto la mirada, sin lograr encontrarle sentido a las palabras que el anciano le decía, camino como un autómata hasta donde este los guiaba.

Lo que sucedió en la sala donde se encontraba los cadáveres de su familia no se puede explicar con palabras, Richard Grandchester sintió morir al ver los rostros de sus dos hijos varones, Richard Francis Grandchester Clydesdale y Ayrton Noah Grandchester Clydesdale, sin un rastro de color en ellos, cubiertos por un manto gélido, hermético, oscuro; aunque estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar y hacerlo hasta desahogar todo el dolor que sentía su pecho, se armo de valor y vio el cuerpo de su esposa, la compañera de años, la madre de sus tres hijos, esa mujer que a pesar de todo… a pesar de todo, lo acompaño y fue su apoyo, cuando el momento lo amerito, ahora estaba solo, perdido, a punto de perder la cordura, pidiendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Dios, para que su hija conservara su vida, de lo contrario lo mejor seria que la suya también terminara en ese mismo lugar.

Sus pasos eran lentos, un espectro deslizándose por el corredor que lo regresaría a la sala de espera, su actitud confiada y hasta un poco arrogante había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba un hombre derrotado, un hombre vacio, completamente vacio. Una sombra que se atravesó entre la luz de la tarde que entraba por la puerta y el salón donde se encontraba, lo hizo levantar la vista, sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura masculina frente a él, un hombre alto, delgado, con el cabello a la altura de los hombros, castaño; por estar a contraluz le fue difícil observar el rostro, aunque no debía tener mas de veinticinco años, camino unos pasos hasta donde el duque se encontraba, se detuvo a una distancia de él, pero aun así no lograba ver con claridad su rostro, la luz del sol lo encandilaba. El joven se detuvo a unos metros de él, lo veía dudoso, dándose la vuelta se volvió sobre sus pasos, cuando estuvo a punto de salir del lugar se detuvo miro a un lado y la luz del sol reflejo con caridad su perfil.

Richard Grandchester abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que veía, no, no podía ser verdad, esto no era real, era imposible… era… Su cuerpo se congelo, incapaz de pronunciar palabras sus labios se movían pero, su voz no alcanzaba el tono que lograra articular algo descifrable.

- Duque Grandchester, Mi lord, la Srta. Dominique acaba de salir del quirófano – Le dijo su mayordomo. El duque seguía con la mirada fija en aquel extraño, el joven pareció escuchar algo, pues bajo la cabeza como si estuviese afirmando y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. El anciano de la casa, lo tomo del brazo para sacarlo del mutismo captando así su atención, Richard se volvió para mirarlo. – Su hija Mi lord, ya puede verla – Agrego el hombre sorprendido ante la actitud de su patrón.

Richard no sabia como actuar no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo, se volvió de nuevo a la entrada del hospital y el joven ya no estaba, había desaparecido, lo busco con la mirada por todo el lugar, pero no lo ubico, atendiendo el llamado de Octavio camino con él hasta la habitación a la cual había sido trasladada Dominique, aunque su pensamiento también era ocupado por la imagen de aquel desconocido, al entrar al cuarto de la niña, todo lo demás desapareció.

Después de mucho tiempo en Cambridge, Nathan decidió que lo mejor era retomar su trabajo, esto lo ayudaría a distraerse y no pensar tanto en Susana, salió temprano a la estación de trenes, Charlotte lo despidió en la casa, uno de sus niños estaba resfriado y no quiso dejarlo solo, él entendió perfectamente y agradeciendo a ella y a su esposo la hospitalidad que le brindaron, se marchó con la promesa de escribir y regresar pronto. El joven partió con rumbo a Francia, gracias a varias recomendaciones fue invitado a trabajar en Hospital Benchimol de Tánger, el lugar empezó a laborar el 1889, pero tuvo que cerrar varias veces sus puertas por problemas económicos, años después en 1904 abre definitivamente sus puertas a la comunidad, principalmente hebrea, pero después de la guerra las cosas cambiaron y dio cabida a todos los que hasta ella acudían, el joven se sentía muy entusiasmado con la idea de trabajar de nuevo, llenar de esta forma el vacio que sentía desde que dejo América, trataba de engañarse asegurándose a si mismo que el tiempo lo ayudaría a sanar todas las heridas, lo ayudaría a dejar en el pasado sus sentimientos por Susana.

La joven terminaba las últimas líneas de la carta que escribía, su mano temblaba ligeramente haciendo que su letra no quedara tan pulcra como acostumbraba, la verdad aun no estaba muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero según su madre, esto era lo mejor.

- Susana ¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto la madre entrando con una sonrisa a la habitación.

- Si madre, coloco la carta en un sobre y listo – Respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar los nervios.

- Perfecto, veras que dentro de unos días Candice te envía la dirección del Dr. Smith, de seguro ella la tiene – Menciono la mujer con alegría. La chica asintió en silencio y trato de imitar la emoción de su madre, no es que no lo estuviese, solo que su emoción era distinta, se encontraba acompañada de un miedo, un temor que no entendía porque se había alojado en su pecho y su estomago, cada vez que pensaba en lo que le escribiría a Nathan en la carta.

Los días pasaron y Dominique seguía inconsciente, los médicos decían que seguramente era debido al trauma que había sufrido y a los sedantes que le administraban en caso de que despertara, pues el dolor seria muy fuerte, la niña había sufrido varias fracturas, el sepelio de sus hermanos y madre fue llevado a cabo dos días después del accidente, por suerte la familia de Katrina salió a Londres en cuanto se enteraron de lo ocurrido, ellos se encargaron de todo lo referente a la ceremonia, Richard no tenia cabeza para nada mas que no fuera el estado de su hija, se aferraba a ella para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, estuvieron a punto de ingresarlo a él en el mismo hospital debido a un desmayo que sufrió, pero afortunadamente no fue nada de cuidado, solo cansancio, durmió por unas horas y recobro sus fuerzas. Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, su mente no lograba entender como de la noche a la mañana toda su familia, a excepción gracias a Dios de Dominique había dejado este mundo. Las noches y los días parecían ser los mismo, para él no existía mayor diferencia, tanto así que aun no había hablado con el medico que atendió a su hija, solo lo necesario, no sabia si el accidente dejaría secuelas en ella.

- Buenas días Duque Grandchester – Menciono el medico entrando a la habitación.

- Buenas días Dr. Lemacks – Respondió el hombre con tono afligido. – Mi hija aun no despierta doctor, tengo miedo que no logre reaccionar… - El hombre no podía si quiera expresar la magnitud de su pesar.

- No tiene porque preocuparse Duque, el estado de la niña es seguro, pero el impacto que sufrió fue muy fuerte, la verdad tuvo mucha suerte, su hija llego casi una hora antes que los demás heridos. – Menciono el hombre tomando el pulso de la niña.

- ¿Una hora antes? No entiendo, aun no he tenido la oportunidad de ponerme al tanto de lo ocurrido, mi mayordomo trato de explicarme pero la verdad no estaba en condiciones de asimilar ningún tipo de información. – Hablo el duque mirando al hombre.

- Duque Grandchester su hija, fue traída por un joven que presenció el accidente, él mismo aviso a las autoridades del siniestro, gracias a la rápida acción de este chico pudimos atender a Dominique y detener la hemorragia, la verdad le debe la vida de su hija a este caballero. – Explico el doctor, dejando al padre de la chica atónito.

- ¿Sabe como se llama el joven? – Pregunto Richard, con un extraño presentimiento.

- No Duque, el joven se mantuvo en el hospital hasta que Dominique saliera de la sala de operaciones y supo su estado, pero después de eso no lo he vuelto a ver, en un principio pensé que era algún familiar, pues su preocupación por la pequeña era evidente, llego totalmente desesperado con ella en brazos. – Respondió mirando la cara desencajada del hombre.

- ¿Existirá alguna posibilidad de conocer de quien se trataba? – Inquiero de nuevo el duque con marcado interés.

- Lamento no poder ayudarlo, yo mismo le he preguntado a todo el personal de turno ese día y ninguno me supo dar respuesta, muchos vieron al joven en cuestión, pero debido al estado de emergencia que se presento, ninguno tuvo oportunidad de llegar hasta él y hacerle preguntas – Contesto el medico con tranquilidad.

El duque quedo en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos, desde el día del accidente no ha logrado sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del joven que vio en la puerta del hospital esa tarde y algo le decía que precisamente él había sido el misterioso personaje que había traído a Dominique hasta el hospital.

Nancy venia cargada de carpetas cuando toco la puerta de presidencia, ya era pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y el trabajo no dejaba de llegar.

- Adelante – Escucho desde el interior y procedió a entrar cuidando de no dejar caer alguna carpeta. Cuando ingreso no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el joven Archivald reía abiertamente junto al joven Neil, la mujer quedo parada en el mismo lugar, estaban presenciando casi un milagro, los jóvenes parecían los mejores amigos.

- Ustedes se aprovecharon de la situación, eran tres contra uno – Le decía Neil a su primo entre risas con un fingido tono de reproche.

- Pues eso te pasa por aliarte con quien no debías –Le respondió el otro respirando para calmarse un poco.

- Si tienes razón, a Elisa se le ocurrían unas ideas, una mas loca que la otra y siempre quien pagaba los platos rotos era yo… recuerdo una ocasión en el San Pablo que Terruce Grandchester nos dio una paliza a varios amigos y a mi – Mencionaba el joven recordando lo cobarde que fue esa vez y el garrafal error que estuvo a punto de cometer. Bajo la cara apenado.

- ¿Te dejaste golpear por Grandchester también? – Le pregunto Archie llevando el tema por otro lado.

- ¿También, acaso a ti te golpeo? – Inquirió el moreno interesado.

- ¿A mi? ¡No! No, yo le di batalla, primero fue una lucha bastante cerrada de esgrima y luego a puños limpios en el Hangar de su castillo en Escocia, debo reconocer que el hombre sabia como dar una buena pelea – Menciono incapaz de mentir.

- Si, a veces veo al pasado y cada vez comprendo mas porque Candy se enamoro de él, eran el uno para el otro, ambos llevarían al manicomio a las monjas del San Pablo – Neil desvió la mirada y dejo ver una sonrisa que a leguas era fingida, no así la tristeza en su mirada.

Después de esto ambos quedaron en silencio, Nancy termino de ordenar los archivos y le entrego a cada uno una pila de carpetas que necesitaban ser estudiadas y firmadas según fueran aprobadas.

Nathan llego esa mañana a la estación de trenes después de estar casi dos meses en Francia, regresaba a visitar a su hermana como le había prometido, ella lo esperaba junto a sus dos hijos y su esposo.

- ¡Nathan que felicidad tenerte de nuevo aquí! – Lo saludo con emoción dándole un efusivo abrazo. Era tanto el tiempo que pasaban alejados que el frio protocolo no tenia cabida en su relación.

- Charlotte estas tan bella como siempre – Le dijo con una sonrisa, separándose de ella un poco, después tomo en brazo uno a uno a los gemelos para darles un beso y por ultimo saludo a su cuñado quien estaba comprando un periódico.

- Mathew ¿Cómo estas? – Le extendió la mano.

- Bien Nathan ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Le menciono recibiendo el saludo.

- Bastante bien, aunque hicimos varias paradas, según lo que nos explicaron eran controles de rutina.

- Si es lógico, después del accidente en Londres – Menciono el hombre con seriedad.

- Una verdadera tragedia, no tuve oportunidad de conocer a detalles la información, pero sé que hubieron muchas perdidas.

- Si, lo que tiene mas consternados a los habitantes de Londres fue la muerte de la familia del Duque Grandchester, todo ella viajaba en el tren y solo la niña logro sobrevivir, aunque aun se encuentra en el hospital. – Agregaba el hombre con pesar.

- ¿El duque de Grandchester? – Pregunto Nathan sin poder ocultar su asombro.

- Si, el pobre hombre es un fantasma, las fotos que tomaron durante el cortejo fúnebre no podían ser más dolorosas. – Menciono Charlotte en el mismo tono de su esposo.

- ¿Tú lo conoces Nathan? – Inquirió su cuñado.

- No, no… pero si conocí a la madre de su hijo mayor en América, la Sra. Baker – Contesto con la vista perdida.

- ¿Del joven que se fue a América a actuar, renunciando a su herencia y titulo? – Pregunto la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si Terruce Grandchester, él también falleció en un accidente de autos hace un par de años. – Respondió Nathan.

- ¡Dios pobre hombre! – Menciono la rubia. Los hombres asintieron en silencio y procedieron a subir al auto. Después de un rato ya en la casa Charlotte llamo a la puerta de la habitación del doctor.

- Adelante – Menciono el rubio quien aun desempacaba.

- Nathan casi lo olvidaba, mientras estuviste en Francia te llego esta carta, en realidad fue hace dos días, no te la envié, pues ya estabas de regreso. – Dijo extendiendo el sobre al chico quien no lograba adivinar quien podía ser, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer el remitente, su reacción no paso desapercibida para la chica – Descansa, cuando el almuerzo este listo te llamo – Se despido de él con un abrazo. Nathan aun no lograba salir de su asombro, con dedos nerviosos abrió el sobre y extrajo la misiva.

**_Querido Nathan, _**

**_Te escribo esta carta, para saber como te encuentras, como esta tu familia, tus cosas; todo en Nueva York sigue igual, he visitado el hospital varias veces para seguir con las practicas, mi madre se unió a un grupo de amigas para trabajar en casa, ella siempre fue muy buena con los dulces, Eleonor le propuso llevar unas muestras a un reconocido lugar y el gerente quedo encantado, ahora esta muy emocionada con la idea, yo la estoy ayudando en lo que puedo. _**

**_He visitado el teatro un par de veces, Robert el director de Stamford, esta escribiendo una obra donde no habrá mucha acción será un monologo, me planteo la idea de trabajar con él, la verdad no estoy muy segura, pero lo estoy leyendo, la sola idea de pensar en pisar el escenario de nuevo me llena de muchas emociones, todas contradictorias, no puedo evitarlo, creo que nunca dejare de temer a los cambios, soy una cobarde lo admito, justamente ahora te escribo contándote todo esto, dando vueltas… _**

**_Nathan en realidad, quería pedirte disculpas por la forma como me comporte la ultima vez que nos vimos, sé que fui una grosera, que fui egoísta… no tienes idea de lo apenada que estoy contigo, las cosas que dije fueron absurdas, tú siempre estuviste allí para mi y yo… yo nunca me preocupe por saber mas de ti, nunca te pregunte si te sentías solo, si extrañabas a tu familia, cuales eran tus sueños, tú solo me escuchabas, me entendías, me apoyabas… yo por el contrario… yo me equivoque, tú haz sido el único amigo que he tenido en la vida, el único… te extraño mucho Nathan, voy a las practicas y mi corazón se llena de tristeza, te busco un día tras otro con la vana esperanza de verte, sé que no será así, que estas muy lejos, aun así prefiero ilusionarme de esta manera a chocar contra la realidad, y es que me duele mucho, me duele el pensar que tal vez nunca mas te vea, extraño tu mirada, tus sonrisas, tus palabras. _**

**_Sé que debes pensar que estoy loca, a veces yo también lo pienso, es que no me entiendo, y tengo unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo y… y dejar todo atrás, si te herí con mis palabras y mis acciones lo lamento muchísimo, no te puedo decir que no lo hice con intensión, porque te estaría mintiendo, quería que sintieras exactamente lo mismo que sentí yo en ese instante, estuvo mal, lo sé, pero no quiero que las cosas queden así entre nosotros, necesito saber que me perdonas, que no me guardas rencor. _**

**_Sin importar lo que decidas, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre, si no quieres escribirme ni saber nada de mi sabré entenderlo, al igual que entenderé si no recibo una respuesta a esta carta, deseándote lo mejor de este mundo, me despido con cariño. _**

**_Susana Marlowe._**

El joven quedo congelado sin saber que decir o pensar, se dejo caer sobre su cama, cerro los ojos y después lo abrió con cuidado enfocando su vista en la carta de Susana, la leyó de nuevo varias veces y aun no podía creer lo que la chica decía, si la analizaba colocando sus estudios como base, el contenido de la misma era muy claro, pero aun así le era imposible creer que Susana, que ella lo necesitase de esta manera, que ella le prodigara un amor que iba mas allá del de amigos, estaba confundida eso era cierto, él también lo estaba, le costaba mucho descifrar cual era el verdadero sentido de las palabras de la joven ¿Por qué le escribió que también quería herirlo? Hacer que él se sintiera como se sentía ella en ese momento… ¡Demonios porque ahora que mas necesitaba analizar las cosas con cabeza fría no conseguía hacerlo! ¿Qué es todo esto Susana? – Nathan caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación, sin saber si hacerle caso a su corazón que corría como un caballo desbocado dentro de su pecho o dejar que su mente le enumerara todas aquellas probabilidades que tenían mas lógica, la verdad era que la lógica en estos momentos no le servía de nada, no quería engañarse, ilusionarse y luego salir herido, mas comprometido de lo que ya estaba, pero…

Susana salía de las terapias, ese día se cumplían tres meses desde que le envió la carta a Nathan, no había recibido respuesta del chico y eso la tenia muy deprimida, aunque trata de disimular no podía ocultar su tristeza, gracias a Dios su madre estaba tan entretenida en sus asuntos que no insistía mucho en el tema y cuando le mencionaba algo, la chica sacaba a relucir sus dotes actorales y lograba engañarla, bueno al menos eso pensaba ella, el chofer estaba ocupado y esa tarde no pasaría por ella, así que como aun era temprano, decidió dar un paseo, eso le haría bien, ya se había acostumbrado a la prótesis y entre mas ejercitaba con esta, mas cómoda le resultaba, Central Park quedaba cerca del hospital, ella caminaba de espacio, observando los hermosos colores del otoño, que cubrían por entero la ciudad, el día era fresco, al menos el frio no había hecho acto de presencia, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, dejando volar a sus pensamientos, recordando las veces que visito el lugar desde que era pequeña, pero caprichosamente las imágenes que se mantenían presentes con mas fuerza en su mente, eran aquellas ocasiones en que compartió con Nathan, su corazón se encogía con tal solo pensar que tal vez nunca mas lo volvería a ver ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan ciega? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan egoísta Susana? Siempre pensando en ti, en tu dolor, en tu soledad… Si tan solo pudiera verte de nuevo… si pudiera hacerte ver cuanto me haces falta y cuan equivocada estaba. – La chica caminaba abstraída en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se humedecieron y unas ganas desesperadas de llorar se apoderaron de ella.

- ¡Susana! – Escucho que la llamaba, pero la voz le hizo creer que se estaba volviendo loca, dejo ver una media sonrisa y cerro los ojos. - ¡Susana! – De nuevo el llamado, ella se dio la vuelta muy despacio, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Él bajaba de un taxi, llevaba puesto un traje gris claro, era un espejismo se dijo la rubia viéndolo acercarse, inmóvil sin saber que decir o hacer, solo lo veía caminar hacia ella y las lagrimas en sus ojos brotaron con mas facilidad.

- Susana… - Menciono frente a ella, casi en un susurro perdiéndose en los ojos azul cielo de la chica, en esos ojos en los cuales tanta veces soñó verse, ella estaba hermosa, no hermosa no era la palabras, era bellísima, un ángel caído del cielo.

Ella se acerco hasta él incapaz de creer aun lo que sus ojos veían, llevo una mano hasta su cara y le acaricio la mejilla, el chico cerro los ojos ante el contacto y ella sonrío, él coloco una mano sobre la suya y dejo un suspiro salir desde el fondo de su corazón, abrió los ojos y ella lo recibió con la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas, ninguno de los dos se percató de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, tampoco supieron cual tomo la iniciativa, pero en solo segundos sus labios se encontraban unidos en un beso tierno y hermoso, que mas que una realidad parecía un milagro, el milagro de tener aquello que se creyó perdido o imposible, estaban frente a una de las avenidas mas concurridas de Nueva York, en medio del Central Park, mas sin embargo nada de esto les importaba, sus almas se encontraban en otro espacio, para ellos lo terrenal no existía en este momento.

Ellos se separaron un poco, pero sus ojos no habían perdido el contacto, esa mirada decía mucho mas que todo lo que sus palabras pudiesen expresar, el corazón hablaba, las sonrisas nerviosas no se hicieron esperar, ella bajo el rostro apenada, mas Nathan le coloco un dedo debajo de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, ansiaba perderse en ellos, como siempre quiso, como lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

- Nathan… Susana… - Mencionaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ella bajo la vista de nuevo nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos, ni entender porque actuó de esa manera, ella… ella no estaba enamorada del joven… no podía estar… lo que sentía por él era algo muy especial, pero…

- Nathan… yo… - Se aventuro a decir ella, pero el chico la detuvo.

- Te amo Susana, te amo y no quiero seguir ocultándolo – Menciono tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Ella lo miro sorprendida, la verdad nunca había experimentado algo parecido, nunca en su vida había escuchado esa palabra, nunca un hombre había llegado hasta ella con el corazón abierto, lleno de emoción como lo hacia en este momento Nathan. Ella veía la verdad en cada uno de los gestos del chico, un huracán se desataba dentro de si, una parte de ella le pedía desesperadamente que se aferrara a él, que no dejara pasar esta oportunidad, que no le diera la espalda a esto que sentía, pero por otro lado sentía mucho miedo, no sabia a que, pero lo tenia, era un temor que no la dejaba hablar. Él vio las dudas reflejada en la mirada de la rubia y se alejo un poco para darle espacio.

- Lo siento Susana, debes pensar que he perdido la razón – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Se veía tan bello, cuanto extraño el sonido de su voz, su mirada cálida ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Nathan… no entiendo nada, yo… - Ella no supo que mas decir y se abrazo a él, quien la recibió con emoción.

Después de un momento ambos caminaron y se sentaron en una banca, seguían en silencio, el joven tomo las manos de Susana y le dio suaves besos, ella suspiro ante el gesto, lo miraba aun sin creer que él estaba allí, con ella, se sentía tan bien, como en un sueño, recorrían cada detalle del rostro del chico, sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios de este y su corazón dio un vuelco que jamás había sentido, justo ahora sentía esa ganas inmensas de corre, corre y dejar todo atrás, todo excepto lo que él le hacia sentir, y es que jamás en su vida se había sentido de esta manera, segura, llena, feliz.

- Susana lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió, nunca quise lastimarte, yo… - Ella lo calló colocando sus dedos en los labios del joven, sorprendiéndose a si misma por el gesto.

- Yo, yo fui una ciega, nunca quise ver lo que era obvio para todo el mundo, tenia miedo, tengo mucho miedo Nathan… yo… -

- No tienes nada que temer, Susana yo te amo, amo cada detalle de ti, trate desesperadamente de sacarte de mi corazón y mi cabeza pero fue imposible, cuando tome la decisión de irme, lo hice porque me dolía sentirte ajena, inalcanzable, nunca me había pasado esto, no sabia como actuar. – Ella llevo una mano hasta el cabello del chico, acariciándolo, todo su ser le gritaba que era él… él era a quien espero toda la vida, que a pesar del dolor, la soledad y la tristeza, la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad, que Nathan era su presente y su futuro.

- Yo no sé que decirte Nathan, todo esto es tan… tan abrumador, siento mil cosas, no quiero equivocarme, no quiero lastimarte, no soportaría hacerte daño, pero… - Ella se quedo en silencio.

- Susana… ¿Qué sientes? Dime por favor – Menciono tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas – ¿Quieres que este a tu lado? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ella esquivo su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No sé, no sé que siento Nathan, todo es tan confuso, yo no puedo… yo siento… - Nathan la veía dudar y un frio cubrió su corazón, se había equivocado, ella no lo quería, al menos no como él esperaba. Se acerco a ella buscando su mirada, pero Susana lo evitaba, supo que no había salida, le dedico una sonrisa… una despedida, sin importarle si esto le dolería aun mas, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de eso se despido para marchar y las lagrimas se hicieron presente. Susana no podía hablar, lo veía alejarse de ella y de inmediato se sintió sola, vacía, mucho más desolada que antes, él había dado unos pasos, la rubia se levanto, reunió todas sus fuerzas pidiendo al cielo que le diera el valor.

- ¡Te amo! ¡Nathan yo también te amo! – Le grito y sintió en ese instante que un peso la había dejado, ese peso que había cargado por mucho tiempo, por fin la dejaba, era libre, su amor por el doctor la había liberado, él se quedo parado sin volverse, ella dio unos pasos, ya no tenia dudas, era verdad lo amaba, aunque trato mil veces de negárselo, este sentimiento era real, lo era porque lo sentía en cada rincón de su ser, lo sintió cuando él la beso, por el dolor que le causaba verlo irse, sencillamente porque desde hacia mucho tiempo no concebía una vida sin los ojos de Nathan Smith, porque mas allá del amor que alguna vez sintió por Terry, este nunca hizo que el sol brillara para ella con la fuerza que lo hacia Nathan, porque justo en este momento sentía que su vida comenzaba.

El ambiente en la casa era igual a todos los días, la Tía abuela en su habitación de descanso, bordando algún tapiz o leyendo algún libro, George en la oficina, los empleados cada uno en sus quehaceres, Candy se encontraba en el jardín leyendo la ultima carta de Albert.

**_Querida Candy,_**

**_Te escribo de nuevo cumpliendo mi promesa y para comentarte que dentro de poco estaré de regreso, los asuntos que teníamos pendientes han salido mucho mejor de lo que habíamos planeado, por lo tanto el viaje terminará en un par de semanas a mas tardar, ahora mismo estoy en Argentina, hace mas un mes salí de Rio de Janeiro la ultima ciudad desde la cual te escribí, de allí pasamos a Montevideo en Uruguay, es una ciudad pequeña, recibió una gran cantidad de emigrantes en su mayoría italianos, no quisiera contarte las cosas malas que he visto, pero es inevitable, si no te lo digo a ti ¿A quien mas podría?_**

**_Candy todas estas personas han pasado por situaciones terribles, la mayoría viene de localidades en las fronteras, gente humilde e inocente que no tiene culpa, ni entiende de ambiciones, han perdido todo lo que tienen, están empezando desde cero y aun así los ves con ánimos para seguir adelante, luchando cada día por un plato de comida, lo que mas me sorprende es el sentido de solidaridad que han tenido estos países pequeños y de escasos recursos que los han recibido con los brazos abiertos. Ya hemos cerrado varios tratados para hacer inversiones en el comercio y abrir fuente de empleos, por increíble que parezca mis socios se han conmovido ante la situación e hicieron todos los tratos bajos términos justos._**

**_El clima cada vez es mas caluroso, ellos dicen que ya están entrando al verano, que contradicción nosotros apenas entraremos a invierno, Candy no sabes cuanto extraño a veces estar en casa, no me puedo quejar del trato, todo el mundo aquí es muy amable, dispuestos a colaborar en lo que sea necesario, nos llevan a pasear para distraernos un poco y que no todo sea negocios, debo mencionar que las mujeres de Latinoamérica son muy lindas e inteligentes, tienen un espíritu luchador, algunas me recuerdan a ti, esa Candy que siempre luchaba contra el mundo para hacer valer su opinión._**

**_He aprendido algunas palabras, hasta he intentado bailar tango, me rió de solo recordarlo, aunque la dama que me esta enseñando dijo que no lo hago tan mal, creo que solo lo dijo por cortesía, todo el grupo quedo encantado y planearon ir un par de veces mas._**

**_Falta poco para vernos de nuevo, muchas gracias por toda la colaboración que le estas prestando a la Tía en la casa y a los chicos en la empresa, me alegra saber que esos dos no se han matado, no lo digo en serio es una broma Candy, me despido, espero que la próxima vez te pueda contar todo personalmente y no por medio de una carta._**

**_Te quiero mucho hermana y te extraño, te envíos abrazos, cuídate mucho por favor._**

**_Albert._**

La chica termino de leer la carta con una sonrisa en su rostro, que bueno que el joven regresaba, la verdad le hacia mucha falta, las cosas se sentían tan grises y frías, en realidad, desde hacia mucho estaban así, Candy se abstraía en sus pensamientos, cuanto deseaba poder viajar como hacia Albert y tratar de olvidarse de todo, necesitaba con urgencia distraerse con algo, ya el trabajo no le ayudaba mucho, no podía por mas que lo deseara seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cada día se sentía mas vacía, mas sola ¿Dónde había quedado esa chica de la cual hablaba Albert? Jamás pensó que llegaría hasta este extremo, ella que siempre lucho contra la corriente ahora era arrastrada por esta sin siquiera poner resistencia, mas bien se podría decir que ella misma se lanzaba dejándose llevar.

El tiempo pasaba, los días siguen su acompasado ritmo, nacen, trascurren y mueren; todos son distintos o iguales según se les vea o según quien los viva, las penas al igual que las alegrías viajan en el aire, algunas son pasajeras otras son para toda la vida, el sol no sale igual para todos, pero seguimos aquí, feliz o no… caminamos, seguidos porque todo en la vida es eso, seguir, detenerse es imposible, puedes intentarlo, aferrarte a un recuerdo, un amor, un odio, un rencor, una esperanza… pero jamás podrás detener el tiempo, este pasa y con él pasa todo aquello a lo que nos sujetamos, las cosas no cambian, las personas si, al igual que los sentimientos, un amor o un odio puede hacerse mas fuerte o débil… hasta puede llegar a desaparecer… pero este… este que por imposible es eterno, que por lejano es mas grande, por perdido es doloroso, este amor no deja mi alma, este amor me condena a vagar por la vida como un fantasma.

Al fin Albert había regresado, desde ese día las cosas en la casa parecieron adquirir un poco mas de color, Annie venia de vez en cuando de visita con Keisy, también los fines de semana Neil pasaba por la casa, la Tía abuela se había rendido a buscarle a pretendientes a Candy, su trabajo la ocupaba todo el tiempo, así que nunca estaba en casa cuando ella invitaba a sus amigos, Albert había adoptado la misma iniciativa, estando en América conoció a varias damas que si bien no lograron cautivar el corazón del millonario, si le dejaron ver que era lo que quería, quería libertad, alguien que lo aceptara tal cual era, sin poses, ni que su apellido tuviese algún tipo de influencia, deseaba a una mujer inteligente y valiente, que no temiera amar, que se atreviera a vivir sin limites, bien se puede decir que casi la encontró… pero algo faltaba, tal el tiempo no estuvo a su favor, no sintió todo eso que se dice sentir cuando el amor toca tu corazón o tal vez él no lo entendió.

Candy llego ese día como de costumbre muy temprano al hospital, la jornada había transcurrido como de rutina, un poco mas agitada debido a la ausencia de dos enfermeras que estaban de permiso, fue por ello que se quedo dos horas mas de su turno, salía algo distraída de la sala de enfermeras ya lista para regresar a su casa cuando choco contra alguien.

- Disculpe, no lo vi – Menciono levantando la vista. Se encontró con un par de ojos azules que tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que nunca antes había visto.

- Hola Candy, parece que no has olvidado la forma en la cual nos saludábamos – Le menciono Nathan divertido.

- ¡Nathan que felicidad verte de nuevo! – Expresó ella dándole un abrazo.

- Digo lo mismo, te ves muy bien – La saludo recibiendo el abrazo con entusiasmo.

- ¿Cuándo volviste? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa, pero sin poder ocultar su asombro.

- Hace unas semanas… quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante – Le dijo y su semblante cambio por completo.

- Por supuesto, justo ahora salía de mi turno – Respondió la chica tomando la misma actitud seria de joven.

- Perfecto, podemos ir al café que esta cerca de aquí – Le dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba, Candy asintió en silencio y camino a su lado, le parecía algo extraña la actitud de Nathan ¿Por qué si llego hace unas semanas venia a verla ahora? ¿Qué seria eso que deseaba decirle? – Se preguntaba entre pensamientos.

Al fin llegaron al café, caminaron hasta una mesa casi en el fondo del lugar, para sorpresa de la rubia, sentada en la misma mesa se encontraba Susana Marlowe.

- Hola Candy – La saludo esta colocándose de pie y extendiéndole la mano.

- Susana ¿Cómo has estado? – Le pregunto la chica, tratando de disimular un poco su contrariedad, no entendía nada.

- Muy bien gracias ¿Tú como has estado? – Le pregunto. Nathan hizo un gesto para que ambas tomaran asiento.

- Bien, con mucho trabajo – Señaló intentando parecer casual.

- Candy de seguro te estarás preguntando que hacemos aquí ¿No es así? – Inquirió el joven doctor.

- Si, bueno la verdad si me sorprende un poco – Habló con la verdad.

- Candy… Susana y yo… nosotros quisimos venir para verte personalmente y darte una noticia – Le menciono Nathan con una sonrisa, pero evidentemente estaba nervioso. La rubia sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, le hizo un ademán para que continuase.

- Candy, nosotros – Menciono mirando a Susana – No hemos comprometido en matrimonio – Termino por decir y esta vez no podía ocultar la felicidad en su rostro, sin embargo Susana la miraba con expectativa. Ella se quedo en silencio sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Candy, sé que todo esto puede parecer muy apresurado o una locura, pero los sentimientos que ambos sentimos son verdaderos y fuertes – Indico Susana al ver la confusión en el rostro de la chica.

- Susana, Nathan… la verdad no sé que decirles, no puedo negarles que me sorprende mucho… - Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Eso no quiere decir que no me alegre – Se apresuro a agregar.

- Candy pensamos que era mejor venir hasta Chicago y decírtelo personalmente a hacerlo por medio de una carta o una llamada, tú tuviste mucho que ver en todo esto – Señalo el joven mirando la reacción de la chica.

- ¿Yo? – Inquirió la aludida aun sin poder creer la situación.

- Claro, gracias a ti Susana y yo no conocimos, sé que todo esto te puede resultar algo extraño como dice Susana, pero te puedo asegurar que es real. – Menciono Nathan tomando la mano de la ex actriz.

- Bueno puedo entender eso, chicos de verdad me alegro por ambos, me hace feliz el saber que ayude a que uno fuera el apoyo del otro – Señalo la enfermera con una sonrisa pero esta no llegaba hasta su mirada.

Nathan y Susana le contaban a Candy todo lo sucedido, el porque el joven tomo la decisión de regresar a Inglaterra, la intensión de Susana al pedirle la dirección de él en Cambridge y como sin saberlo dejo ver sus sentimientos en aquella carta y de esta forma darle a Nathan motivos para regresar y arriesgarse a declararle sus sentimientos a ella. Como después de pensarlo bien habían decidido comprometerse en matrimonio y lo…

- Candy quiero… tú eres la única amiga que tengo aquí en América y fue gracias a ti que encontré el amor, es por ello que deseo que seas la madrina de nuestra boda – Menciono Nathan con emoción. La rubia, quedo en silencio, fue como si un rayo le cayera encima y la partiese en dos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella ser la madrina de la boda de Susana Marlowe.

- Nathan yo… - Susana la detuvo.

- Candy entenderíamos si no quisieras, sé que es mucho pedirte, es solo que Nathan me sugirió la idea y yo no pude negarme, es gracias a ti que nosotros estamos juntos – Dijo la rubia con total sinceridad.

- Susana… no tienes porque preocuparte, entiendo perfectamente, será un placer ser su madrina – Menciono Candy con una sonrisa, pero se sintió horrible al decir esas palabras, era como si algo dentro de si se quebrara, su estomago se contrajo, aun así mantuvo su postura.

- Candy no te imaginas cuan feliz nos hace esto, saber que contamos con tu apoyo, es muy valioso – Dijo Nathan extendiendo la mano sobre la mena y tomando la de su amiga.

- Por favor Nathan, sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ambos, te considere mi amigos desde un principio y ver a Susana bien y feliz me alegra en verdad – De nuevo ese sentimiento, no entendía que le sucedía, no era dolor, no era tristeza, era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

- Muchas gracias Candy – Menciono Susana con una sonrisa. La enfermera les respondió a ambos de la misma manera, pero por más esfuerzo que hacia la sonrisa no llegaba hasta su mirada y esa felicidad de la que hablaba no embargaba su corazón, era una felicidad extraña, ajena.

Los jóvenes le hablan y aunque ella los escuchaba perfectamente, no lograba más que darles respuestas mecánicas, después de un momento llego la hora de despedirse, caminaron juntos hasta la entrada.

- Lo mejor será que pidamos un taxi y te llevemos hasta tu casa Candy – Menciono Nathan observándola.

- No, no hace falta Nathan, mi casa queda algo retirada del centro, yo puedo tomar uno, además acabo de recordar que deje algo olvidado en el hospital – Le dijo con total naturalidad.

- Bueno al menos permítenos llevarte de regreso al hospital – Expresó Susana.

- De verdad no hace falta, estamos muy cerca puedo caminar – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa… mecánica de nuevo.

- Tomemos un taxi y te dejamos de nuevo en el hospital, no se diga más. – Sentencio Nathan. Tomaron el auto, cuanto este se detuvo frente al hospital, él bajo para despedirse de Candy, Susana ya lo había hecho dentro del vehículo.

- ¿Seguro que deseas quedarte aquí Candy? – Le pregunto extrañado ante la actitud de su amiga, él esperaba que la rubia reaccionara de otra forma, se había tomado las cosas con bastante tranquilidad, tal vez Susana lo había contagiado con sus nervios y los miedos de la actriz con respecto a la reacción de Candy estaban equivocados.

- Claro Nathan no te preocupes, llamare un taxi desde la recepción, tal vez Albert aun no haya salido de la oficina y puede pasar por mi – Respondió, le dio un abrazo y se encamino hacia el hospital sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven la vio entrar, subió al auto en el asiento trasero, tomo la mano de Susana y le dedico una sonrisa, pero algo dentro de él no lo dejaba tranquilo, Candy estaba extraña, se guardo sus pensamientos para si mismo, no quería incomodar a Susana.

- Candy ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías terminado ya tu turno – Le menciono Scarlet cuando la vio en el pasillo.

- Hola Scarlet, si así es, solo que olvide algo. – Le respondió y se encamino hasta la sala de enfermeras, entro en esta, dio un par de vueltas, sin lograr entender lo que hacia y salió de nuevo.

- ¿Estas bien? – Inquirió de nuevo su compañera al verla salir, algo en la rubia le decía que no estaba bien.

- Si claro, ya me voy es tarde, nos vemos mañana – Se despidió de este modo y salió.

Candy comenzó a caminar, sin un rumbo fijo, sin precisarse en las personas a su alrededor, se encontraba sumida en una especie de sueño, sentía algo extraño dentro de su pecho, su garganta también se encontraba como obstruida por algo, pero no lograba entender lo que era. Las luces de la tarde ya casi se extinguían, los transeúntes caminaban sin fijarse mucho el uno en el otro, apresurados todos por llegar a su destino, sin embargo Candy caminaba con lentitud, sin observar nada, solo sentía este sentimiento que no logra descifrar, su mirada perdida, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así, ni cuanto había andado, ni siquiera sabia hacia donde iba, solo caminaba.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Escucho y sintió que la alaban del brazo, se volvió para mirar quien era.

- Llevo rato llamándote ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto estudiando su rostro.

- Albert… si, si estoy bien, no te escuche – Le respondió con voz tranquila.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto intrigado.

- ¿Yo? A casa, bueno… es que quería caminar un poco – Le contesto esquivando su mirada.

- Creo que ya has caminado bastante, subamos al auto – Le dijo haciendo un ademán. Ella afirmo en silencio y subió con él.

La joven observaba a través de la ventanilla el camino, aunque la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba mucho para visualizar, ella se veía concentrada, el rubio la miraba con atención, sabia que algo le sucedía y esta vez era grave. Al fin llegaron a la mansión, ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron en silencio hasta entrar a la casa.

- Buenas noches Sr. Srta. – Menciono Arthur viéndolos entrar.

- Buenas noches – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Los señores desean que le haga servir la cena? – Pregunto el hombre en su habitual tono.

- ¿La Tía esta en casa? – Pregunto el rubio extrañado de que la mujer no hubiese ordenado servir la cena como lo hacia de costumbre.

- La Sra. Elroy no se encuentra en casa, fue a visitar a la Sra. Leagan quien se encontraba delicada de salud, envió a decir con el chofer que esta noche se quedaría allá.

- En ese caso, dispón la mesa, me muero de hambre – Menciono Albert quitándose el sobretodo que llevaba.

- Yo no tengo apetito, comí algo al salir del hospital – Menciono Candy, su voz era extraña.

- ¿Seguro no desea nada Srta.? – Inquirió de nuevo el mayordomo.

- No, gracias Arthur, subiré a descansar, hoy tuve mucho trabajo – Respondió, se despidió con una media sonrisa de Albert y el hombre, caminaba con lentitud, el rubio la observaba con cuidado, le sucedía algo, estaba seguro, eran muchos años conociéndola como para no notarlo.

Candy entro a su habitación, camino hasta la ventana y miro a través de esta, la noche era de un negro cerrado, el ambiente afuera era frio, ya el invierno había entrado, aunque aun no se hacia presente la primera nevada, el frio era palpable en el aire, la chica salió al balcón, se quito el sobretodo rosa que llevaba puesto, quería sentir el frio, quería sentir algo que la sacara de este estado en el cual se encontraba y la devolviese a la realidad, paso unos minutos así, pero esto no parecía ayudar mucho, casi corriendo camino de nuevo a su habitación, se acerco hasta la gaveta de su mesa de noche y la abrió, en ella estaban las cartas de Terry, la fotografía que Eleonor le obsequiara y la armónica, las tomó, se sentó al borde de la cama, con sus tesoros mas preciados entre sus manos, las lagrimas por fin se hicieron presentes, ahora sentía dolor, pero aunado a eso se sentía vacía, mucho mas que antes, se sentía sola, anclada en medio de la nada, se levanto de nuevo y comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación, recordando todo el sufrimiento que había soportado durante estos dos años, las lagrimas derramadas, los gritos emitidos y aquellos callados, las ganas de morir, de olvidar, de perder la razón, esa sensación de que nada en el mundo parecía tener valor, de que todo a su alrededor parecía avanzar mas ella seguía allí, como si en realidad hubiese quedado sepultada en aquel cementerio de Nueva York, su vida había acabado aquella tarde, sus manos temblaban, cada parte de su ser temblada, desde el alma hasta todo eso que la rodeaba, miro los objetos en sus manos y los lanzo con rabia y desesperación.

- ¡Ya estoy cansada… no quiero seguir así… no quiero vivir así! – Gritaba sin poder evitarlo – ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! ¡No sé donde estas o si puedes escucharme, solo te pido que me saques de aquí!… sácame de aquí por favor ¡Hazlo, llévame lejos! ¡Llévame contigo, no puedo mas, no soporto más! – La chica gritaba como si se dirigiese a alguien, su rostro bañado en llanto se encontraba transfigurado.

- ¿Por qué tengo que sentir todo esto? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que siempre pierde? ¿Qué he hecho de malo? ¡Dime! ¡Por favor ayúdame a entender! – Gritaba ahogándose con el llanto - Terry no quiero sufrir mas, he pasado toda mi vida sola, sufriendo, llena de dolor, de tristeza, nunca he tenido nada mío, verdaderamente mío ¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar renunciando a todo aquello que quiero? ¡¿Por qué tuve que renunciar a ti? – Candy gritaba y susurraba estas palabras, había llegado el momento de sacar sus miedos, sus fantasmas, sus reclamos, necesitaba desahogarse, de alguna manera, no importaba cual, pero le urgía hacerlo.

- Necesito encontrar el camino de nuevo, tengo que olvidarme de ti ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? ¡¿Por qué tengo que amarte de esta manera? – La joven gritaba llena de rabia, comenzó a lanzar cosas, quería romper algo o romper ella misma su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón, quería dejar de ser ella por un instante y odiar, odiar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabia bien, que si existía alguien en el mundo que mereciese su odio, no podía ser nadie mas que ella misma. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que ser como soy? ¿Por qué no puedo ser diferente? ¿Es que acaso no merezco ser feliz? ¿Es un pecado querer compartir mi vida con alguien? ¡Eres una estúpida Candy! ¡Todo lo que tienes lo pierdes! ¡Lo abandonas!

Albert escucho algunos gritos y pensó que tal vez lo mejor seria dejar a la chica sola, desahogarse, pero el llanto y el tono de voz de Candy era cada vez mas fuerte, luego comenzó a oír cosas estrellarse contras las paredes, eso le preocupo aun mas, después de unos minutos, una idea espantosa se le vino a la mente y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de la chica, llamo a la puerta varias veces pero no recibió respuesta, solo silencio, un frio entro a su cuerpo y le calo hasta los huesos, sin pensarlo mas abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Candy se encontraba parada frente al balcón, absorta de todo a su alrededor, el aire era gélido, sus cabellos al viento pintados por los rayos de la luna, su vestido se movía jalado con fuerza por la corriente de aire, su cuerpo apenas si podía mantenerse, su piel blanca como la nieve, tenia un aspecto espectral. Albert camino con mucho cuidado hasta estar cerca de ella, a unos pasos la chica se volvió para mirarlo, corrió hasta él en medio de sollozos y se abrazo con fuerza a su hermano.

- No lo soporto Albert, no lo soporto más, me odio, me odio – Le decía en medio de un llanto desgarrador. Él tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

- Candy no digas eso, tú no puedes odiarte porque no haz hecho nada malo, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida – La miraba y sus ojos también reflejaban tristeza.

- Soy buena con los demás, pero cuando se trata de mi… cuando… Albert arruino todo aquello que quiero, destruyo mi propia felicidad y esta vez no solo me dañe a mi, también lastime a la persona que mas quería. – Le decía tratando de hacerle ver su realidad.

- Candy por favor ya deja de culparte por lo sucedido con Terry, tú no tuviste nada que ver… -El joven intento agregar algo más, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No, no eso no es verdad y lo sabes, yo lo arruine todo, tú lo sabes Albert, yo te lo dije… por eso me odio, odio todo lo que soy… - Albert la tomo por los hombros y viendo a los ojos le pregunto.

- Candy ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así? –

- Porque yo tuve en mi vida a un hombre maravilloso… y luego… luego se muere, muere por mi culpa… no me digas que no es así porque es una mentira Albert, yo lo lleve a él a su muerte y a mi a esta soledad y este dolor que me mata ¿Por qué la vida lo puso en mi camino si lo iba a alejar de mi así? ¿Para que me hizo creer de nuevo? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él si nunca lo tendría a mi lado? ¡Dios Albert! ¡Estoy tan enojada con todo, conmigo, con Terry, con la vida, tengo tanta rabia que mataría a alguien! Si pudiera acabar con todo, conmigo, con este dolor, con todo… estoy sola, estoy sola Albert, no importa el trabajo que tenga, ni lo que haga o no, o los amigos que tenga ¡Nada! Él no esta y yo tampoco estoy… no estoy… porque estoy sola como sea, así este en medio de un millón de personas estoy sola, me siento sola – La chica lloraba llena de angustia, dolor, rabia, desesperación, el joven sabia que no había mucho que él pudiese hacer, Candy le decía la verdad, estaba sola, porque todo lo ella necesitaba para ser feliz, para estar completa… ya no existía, lo había perdido, y ninguna de las personas a su alrededor podían dárselo.

- Candy… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Yo… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Albert yo he estado todo este tiempo mintiéndome a mi misma… y a todo el mundo… ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que todo estará bien? Haz que me crea que algún día este dolor se ira de mi, que lograre ser feliz, miénteme por alguna vez en la vida, lo ultimo que quiero es que me digas la verdad… - Ella lloraba, lloraba como hacia mucho Albert no la veía.

- Lo siento Candy… lo siento tanto… pero yo no tengo esa respuesta pequeña, yo no puedo asegurar que tu vida… que volverás a ser quien eras antes, que volverás a sonreír como lo hacías años atrás. - Ella se aferro a él y lloraba con más fuerza, Albert dejo salir sus propias lágrimas y solo le acariciaba el cabello, pidiendo a Dios sabiduría para hallar las palabras que le diesen consuelo a la joven.

- No puedo respirar, no puedo respirar… - El llanto de Candy era cada vez mas amargo, salía desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

Estuvo abrazada a Albert, minutos que no pudo contar, sin notarlo el chico se separo de ella y la ayudo a recostarse en su cama, él se quedo sentado al borde de la misma y la tenia tomada de la mano. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos pero parecía no mirar algo en específico, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, a ratos en silencios y otro con gran dolor. Ya entrada la madrugada logro quedarse dormida, Albert la observaba con una profunda tristeza ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Candy estaba mal? ¿Qué todo este tiempo no había hecho otra cosa que fingir? La joven al fin había dejado salir su dolor y su resentimiento, pero esto no aseguraba que las cosas tomaran mejor rumbo, debía hacer algo urgente, sacarla de ese lugar, distraerla a toda costa, alejarla de la rutina.

La imagen de la joven junto al balcón se le repetía una y otra vez, llenándolo de gran temor, Candy estaba en el extremo de lo que podía soportar y lo horrorizaba el pensar que si no hacia algo por ayudarla, por ayudarla en verdad, la joven podía terminar por buscar una salida extrema a su situación, tal vez la mas radical de todas.

Al día siguiente, la chica llamo al hospital excusándose, no se sentía bien para ir a trabajar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenia fiebre y mucho dolor de cabeza; seguramente se había resfriado. Albert había pasado temprano por su habitación, ella en todo momento evito hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, él menciono el quedarse ese día en la casa para acompañarla, hacia mucho que no se tomaba un descanso, pero la chica se lo impidió a toda costa, le dijo que necesitaba descansar, que tomaría algo para el malestar y dormiría todo el día, Albert no quiso contradecirla y se marcho, mencionándole que cualquier cosa que necesitase, cualquier cosa, lo llamara de inmediato, ella lo despidió con una sonrisa… que no llegaba a sus ojos, afirmando en silencio.

El dueño de la casa bajo las escaleras, se encamino hasta la cocina buscando a Ángela, entro y pudo ver a la joven preparando una bandeja con el desayuno de Candy.

- Buenos días Ángela – Menciono caminando hasta ella.

- Buenos días Sr. Albert – Respondió la chica dejando de lado lo que la ocupaba – ¿Se le ofrece algo Sr? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- Si, Ángela necesito que estés muy pendientes de Candy, ella no se siente bien, esta resfriada – Hablo mirando a la chica.

- Por supuesto señor, justo estaba por salir a llevarle el desayuno, en vista de que no bajo, pensé desayunaría en su habitación, le hare un té para que se mejore – Señalo con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias… - El joven se había dado vuelta para marcharse, se detuvo y volviéndose de nuevo hasta la chica le dijo en tono mas confidencial – Ángela, no dejes a Candy sola, si ella te pide hacer algo fuera de la habitación, hazlo con la mayor prontitud y regresar con ella, acompáñala, aun si la ves dormida… si ocurre algo o la vez que empeora, no dudes en llamarme por favor – Pidió el rubio sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su mirada.

- Descuide Sr. Albert, estaré con ella todo el tiempo, si sucede algo le avisare de inmediato – Respondió la mujer, a la cual también le había cambiado el semblante. El rubio asintió en silencio y camino hasta salir de la cocina, la mujer tomó lo que estaba haciendo y lo termino con rapidez, luego salió en dirección de la habitación de la chica.

El resto del día paso en aparente normalidad, la rubia durmió casi todo el día, le pidió a Ángela que le consiguiera las pastillas que le había dado Nathan y que guardaba en una de las gavetas del tocador del baño. Albert por su parte trato de concentrarse en los asuntos pendientes del banco, aunque llamó varias veces a la casa para saber el estado de la chica. Archie, Neil y George notaron su tensión, pero él trató de disimularla lo mejor que pudo, para todo el mundo Candy solo estaba resfriada, no era la primera vez que el joven guardaba un secreto, mas de la mitad de su vida había llevo uno a cuesta, solo que estaba vez todo era distinto, porque esta vez no era su secreto, la verdad no estaba seguro de nada, tal vez se preocupaba de mas, a lo mejor esta crisis de Candy pasaría como todas las demás, claro esta que él nunca la había visto de esta forma, nunca la había visto tan desesperada… había tanto dolor y miedo en su mirada – La voz del chofer lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando le anunció que habían llegado a casa.

Las semanas siguientes fueron casi igual, Candy estuvo en la casa un par de días solamente mientras se recuperaba del resfriado, Annie vino a visitarla y se quedaba con ella acompañándola, la chica al igual que Albert había notado algo extraño en la actitud de la joven, pero sin saber a ciencia cierta a que se debía el cambio, prefirió no preguntar. Neil también la visito el fin de semana siguiente al incidente, extrañamente la rubia le rehuía más a él que a los demás, tal vez porque Neil había llegado a conocerla y ya había estado presente en uno de sus desahogos. Al fin Albert se armo de valor y la encaró, una tarde cuando ambos estaban en el jardín de la casa.

- Candy ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunto él mirándola a los ojos, la chica entendió de inmediato cual era el verdadero significado de esa pregunta, así que colocándose de nuevo la mascara que desde hacia mucho llevaba puesta le respondió.

- Bien Albert, me siento bien, el resfriado se fue por completo hace unos días, es lo bueno de ser enfermera, sabes como curarte. – Menciono desviando la vista.

- Candy ¿Qué sucedió? Y no me digas que nada, porque te acabo de hacer una pregunta y la esquivaste totalmente – Le dijo sin aparatar sus ojos de los de ella, sus palabras estaban cargadas de preocupación y al mismo tiempo de autoridad.

- Albert… yo… no sé que me paso, estaba bien… te aseguro que estaba bien, pero…

- ¿Pero? – Inquirió animándola para que continuase. Ella se quedo en silencio unos minutos, como buscando en sus recuerdos, frunció el ceño y una sombra se poso en sus ojos.

- Susana Marlowe y Nathan se comprometieron en matrimonio – Dijo con rapidez. El chico quedo con los ojos en blanco, pero después su mente trabajo, recordando.

- ¿El Dr. Smith? – Pregunto el joven de nuevo.

- Si, ella y Nathan se conocieron en Nueva York… Albert… yo… yo lleve a Nathan para que conociera a Susana y la ayudara a retomar su vida… cuando viaje a Nueva York… no solo lo hice para asistir a las conferencias, tenia el firme propósito de ayudar a Susana… no te dije nada… porque no quería que me impidieras ayudarla, yo necesitaba hacerlo – Menciono la chica, su voz se entrecortaba, bajo la mirada apenada. El joven quedo en silencio unos minutos, desvió la mirada al jardín, la molestia que sentía se reflejo en su rostro.

- Albert… yo no sé porque lo hice, pero necesitaba hacerlo, siento mucho el haberte mentido, las cosas se dieron de una forma muy extraña… yo… - Ella se detuvo, al ver que el chico tenia la mirada como perdida.

- Candy, no me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada, tú eres una mujer adulta y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones sin consultarme todo el tiempo… es solo que no entiendo… no logro comprender ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú también necesitabas ayuda, aun la necesitas, sin embargo no la pides, tratas desesperadamente de salir adelante por tus propios medios, sabiendo que todos tus amigos estábamos dispuestos a escucharte, acompañarte… ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerte la fuerte? ¿Por qué ese afán por fingir delante de todos que eres feliz? – Le dijo dejando el mismo salir todo aquello que sentía. Ella comenzó a llorar.

- Albert, no lo sé… no sé porque lo hago… tal vez… porque si mantengo mis penas en mi puedo controlarlas y hacer que se vayan con el tiempo… yo… - Ella se detuvo y Albert la abrazo con fuerza, Candy dejo correr libre su llanto, aferrada a su hermano, porque Albert era eso, su hermano, siempre había estado allí para ella, cuando mas lo necesitaba, era la única persona en el mundo para la cual era un libro abierto, él podía ver en su alma sin mucho esfuerzo.

Candy le conto al joven que Susana y el doctor le habían pedido que fuera la madrina de su boda, esto lo lleno de rabia, para él la actitud de la joven no era honesta, pensó que Susana quería lastimar de algún modo a Candy, pero la rubia le hizo comprender que esa no era la intensión de Susana y que ella no se sentía mal por el compromiso de la actriz con su compañero de trabajo, que todo radicaba en la impotencia que sentía por seguir anclada a la nada, en la cual se había quedado desde la muerte de Terry, porque aun Susana Marlowe que tal vez se encontraba mucho peor que ella cuando la volvió a ver en Nueva York, había logrado retomar su vida, se había atrevido a vivir de nuevo, a sonreír de verdad, dejo sus miedos y sus dudas atrás y se aventuro a creer y abrirle su corazón a un hombre.

Albert entendió perfectamente donde radicaba la frustración y el dolor de Candy y aunque trato con palabras darle consuelo sabían bien que eso no bastaría y es que la solución a la realidad que ella atravesaba solo estaba en sus manos, nadie más podía sacarla de ese abismo.

Después de esta conversación Albert tuvo una idea, se llevaría a Candy de viaje, irían a Europa, desde que vio la situación de los inmigrantes una inquietud se había instalado en él, no le menciono nada en un principio, primero necesitaba dejar algunas cosas en orden, tampoco quería que fuese un viaje de negocios, por lo que menciono sus planes en una junta directiva que convoco como una iniciativa exclusivamente suya, por lo que los otros inversionistas no tendrían que temer a que sus capitales fueran tomados para fines altruistas, aunque algunos les pareció una locura, otros lo apoyaron y le dejaron saber su apoyo incondicional, dejando en claro que podía disponer de un fondo que ellos se encargarían de fomentar entre los mas acaudalados del país.

El joven le había comentado de sus planes a George explicando cuales eran las verdaderas razones del mismo, que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para alejar a Candy por un tiempo de la rutina. Archie y Neil fueron tomados por sorpresas, ambos pensaban que el joven se tomaría un tiempo, pero para organizar las cosas en la sede de Charleston que cada día se hacia mas prometedora. Albert les menciono que Candy lo acompañaría y que este viaje seria un respiro para la joven, que era imperioso ella se diese pues las cosas no estaba del todo bien, los chicos insistieron en saber a que se refería, pero el rubio opto por mencionar solo algunas cosas sin entrar en detalles.

Ya para casi finales de año todo estaba prácticamente listo, Neil se había ofrecido para viajar hasta Charleston y ocuparse de los asuntos que necesitaban de atención en esa ciudad, Archie quedaría a cargo de la presidencia del banco en Chicago y George los ayudaría a ambos en lo que estos necesitasen, la Tía abuela viajaría con ellos hasta Londres, ella pasaría una temporada en este lugar y ellos emprenderían el viaje para recorrer el viejo continente.

A dos días para la partida de los herederos del imperio Andley, Neil llego a la mansión para despedirse de ellos, pues él viajaría al día siguiente para Charleston.

- Buenos días Candy – Menciono con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta la chica para tomar asiento junto a ella en una de las bancas del jardín.

- Buenos días Neil, que alegría verte – Menciono dándole un abrazo.

- Digo lo mismo – Menciono correspondiendo al abrazo con la mucha más emoción que ella - ¿Cómo haz estado? – Pregunto separándose y mirándola a los ojos.

- Muy bien ¿Tú como te encuentras? – Le dijo.

- Bien ya listo para salir mañana – Respondió

- Me sorprendió que tomaras la decisión de irte a otra ciudad, pero algo me dice que te ira muy bien allá – Le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole.

- Si, eso me han dicho todos… aunque… - Se detuvo.

- ¿Aunque? – Pregunto la chica mirándolo.

- Aunque voy a extrañar algunas cosas – Contesto clavando sus ojos en los de la joven y desviando la mirada después.

- Neil a veces los cambios nos traen lo que pensamos nada mas existe en un lugar, es bueno de vez en cuando intentar ir mas allá, dejarnos sorprender. – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba su mirada.

- Tienes razón, seguramente alejarme por un tiempo sea lo mejor… ¿Tú que harás Candy? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? No sé Neil, por ahora solo quiero cambiar de ambiente, las cosas para mi no han sido fáciles, creo que aunque trate de mostrar lo contrario es imposible hacer que todos crean la mentira que me invento todos los días – Ella tenia una sonrisa… una muy triste.

- Candy mira a tu alrededor tienes una vida maravillosa… ¿Por qué la desperdicias atrapada en el pasado? – Le pregunto y su semblante también era triste. Ella se quedo en silencio y desvió la mirada – Tú siempre te esfuerzas por darnos ánimos a todos, por hacer nuestra vida menos difícil, si por ti fuera seria perfecta… pero ¿Qué haces tú por la tuya Candy? ¿Qué haces por tu felicidad? – Ella seguía en silencio y una sombra cubrió sus ojos. – Hasta a mi me ayuste, a mi que te hice tanto daño, le doy vueltas y vueltas y no termino de comprenderlo ¿Sabes que pienso? Pienso que tienes miedo Candy, tienes miedo de arriesgarte de nuevo, temes salir lastimada, perder de nuevo, a eso le temes… pero ya estas perdiendo, lo haces todos los días… por que tú no vives Candy, finges vivir – Neil se desahogaba, sabia que le hacia daño, pero tenia que hacerla reaccionar.

- No sabía que ahora eras psicólogo –Le dijo ella con ironía e intento levantarse, pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- No, no lo soy, pero una vez te dije que sé como te siente, porque yo he sentido lo mismo… y lo sabes Candy… sabes que pienso en ti cada momento, que ha sido gracias a ti que ahora estoy donde estoy… y te lo agradezco no te imaginas cuanto… claro que es evidente que tú nunca has pensado en mi. – Menciono en un torrente de palabras.

- Neil tú has sido un gran amigo en todo esto, no hace falta que agradezcas nada, claro que pienso en ti, eres importante… al igual que todos – Menciono ella con ese tono de voz carente de emoción que exasperaba al chico.

- Candy yo no puedo seguir mas con esto, lo lamento no soy Lambert, no puedo tener su paciencia… es tu vida lo sé ¿Crees que podrás sentir por alguien mas lo que sentías por Terry o continuaras escondida tras tu aparente felicidad? – Dijo con rabia y levantándose para marcharse, la rubia por su parte no se volvió a mirarlo, pero sus ojos estaba humedecidos y su pecho herido donde mas dolía. Neil se volvió arrepentido, pero al ver que ella no respondía, que ni siquiera se inmutaba se sintió mas frustrado.

- Candy yo te quiero… te amo… pero no puedo ser el hombre invisible, no quiero ser tu mejor amigo, tu paño de lagrimas, el hombro donde desahogues todas tus penas… quisiera ser para ti algo mas, quiero que me necesites de la misma forma en que yo te necesite… quiero encontrar a alguien que viva y respire por y para mi, que no conciba la vida sin que yo este a su lado, ser lo primero en lo que piensa al despertar y lo ultimo antes de dormir, que llegue amarme tanto que… tanto que renuncie a su vida si algún día falto… yo… yo quisiera ser el Terry de alguien – Dijo mirándola a los ojos… Candy no pudo evitar llorar, aun así no dijo nada, solo bajo la vista. – Tranquila, no es culpa tuya… es culpa mía… yo no planeaba sentir algo por ti… solo que paso, así que perdóname por eso. – Menciono él con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Neil… yo… lo siento – Pudo esbozar ella entre sollozos. El joven se detuvo y sin volverse le dijo.

- Todos estamos de paso en este mundo. A mí también puede atropellarme un camión al salir de aquí. Pero una cosa es ser mortal y la otra no querer vivir, yo me arrepiento de no hallar otro camino ante mí, no me arrepiento de mi vida. – Menciono sin mirarla y salió con paso seguro.

Candy quedo en el jardín sola, de pronto el frio se hizo mas crudo y el lugar ya carente de color se le volvió gris, todo esto no solo la lastimaba a ella, también dañaba a las personas a su alrededor, no podía evitarlo, aunque luchara con uñas y dientes por mantener el dolor en si misma, cargar con la pena en silencio, esta se empeñaba en desbordarla y llegar a todos, nunca fue débil, nunca tuvo miedo, en su vida la tristeza era algo pasajero, fuera de contexto, pero… pero ese tiempo se le hacia tan lejano, como de otra vida… - Ella seguía llorando muy quedo, se abrazaba a si misma, cerraba los ojos e intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero esta acción era cada vez mas difícil, no sabia que le sucedía, pero lo que fuese terminaría matándola.

Al fin el día había llegado Candy se encontraba en la habitación del hotel observando a través de la ventana, la Tía abuela se encontraba en la suya descansando del viaje, habían llegado ese día temprano, después del almuerzo Albert salió hasta la cede de consorcio Andley en esa ciudad, debía dejar todo listo para el viaje a Europa al día siguiente, ella caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin lograr sacarse la imagen de la cabeza de Terry, soñó con sus vacaciones en Escocia, durante dos noches seguida, se despertaba y el mismo sueño regresaba, una y otra vez, se encontraba nerviosa y no sabia si era el viaje o la constante presencia del chico en sus pensamientos, una mezcla de sentimientos se agolpaban dentro de si haciéndola estar susceptible a todo.

Sin pensarlo mas tomó su bolso y salió del cuarto, al llegar al lobby pidió dejarle una nota para que fuese entregada a Albert, se la entrego en un sobre que le ofreció la chica de recepción y pidió un taxi, la mujer se volvió sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y llamo al servicio.

Las calles de Nueva York se encontraban cubiertas de nieve aun, aquí el invierno podía durar mas que en otros lugares del país, poso su vista en los transeúntes, observando a familias enteras divertirse en el Central Park disfrutando de la nieve, sus ojos fueron captados por la imagen de Susana Marlowe y Nathan quienes caminaban tomados de la mano, ambos sonreían, compartiendo miradas cómplices, estaba felices, verdaderamente felices… y por extraño que esto pudiese parecer, ella se sentía aliviada, en el fondo de su corazón logro comprender… que lo sucedido hace unos meses no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, solo fue el detonante que la hizo despertar del mutismo donde se encontraba, fue como salir a la superficie después de haber pasado mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Cuando llego al lugar al cual iba, sus pasos la guiaron sin mucho esfuerzo, el aire era frio por lo que ajusto su abrigo, miraba con insistencia el lugar, tal vez buscando algo, se acerco un poco mas quedando frente a él, saco de su bolso un paquete.

- Esta es la ultima… he tenido tanto miedo a que este momento llegase, pero aquí esta y no puedo seguir dándole largas, creo que eso es lo que ambos queremos, que todo termine… siempre pienso en todas las cosas que deseo decirte y termino olvidándolas, pero lo que nunca olvidare es este amor que siento por ti, sé que no me lleva a ningún lugar… pero prefiero estar contigo… aunque sea de esta forma que perderte para siempre, yo sé que no te has ido, sé que siempre has estado conmigo… lo siento… cada instante… - Candy abrió el sobre que tenia en las manos y comenzó a leer:

**_Querida Candy,_**

**_Te escribo esta carta para compartir la alegría que me embarga, puede sonar contradictorio para muchos, pero es verdad, hace unos días fui a la iglesia… sé que estarás pensado que perdí la cabeza pero es verdad, no fui en busca de respuestas, ni con el propósito de reclamar a Dios mi destino… nuestros destinos… fui por que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, pasaba frente a San Patrick… las puertas estaban abiertas y solo camine hasta el altar, no puedes imaginar la paz que sentí en ese momento… fue como si el peso que me agobia desde hace mucho me dejara por un momento._**

**_He sentido ganas de salir corriendo y abandonar todo, ya una vez lo hice… pero eso no sirvió de nada, es por ello que pienso hacer lo que pueda con lo que la vida me ha dado, hice las audiciones para Hamlet y obtuve el protagónico, eso me llena de verdad, pienso que tal vez… si logro entregarme por completo a la actuación mi vida tendrá sentido, uno valido que me permita salir adelante y mantenerme en pie, mi madre lo logro… sé que yo también podré. Hay algo que me gustaría y es escribirte, no quisiera perder el contacto contigo, podemos ser amigos… podemos intentarlo Candy… yo estaría dispuesto a ello si tú quisieras… yo estaría feliz de saber de ti, de tus cosas… tus proyectos pecosa… pecosa… ¿Hace cuanto no te llamo así?_**

**_Te extraño… te extraño demasiado, no quiero que salgas de mi vida, sé que no volveremos a ser como antes… pero no quiero que salgas de mi vida… en unos días cuando hagan el anuncio oficial a la prensa de mi papel de Hamlet… te escribiere una carta… te prometo enviártela… ojala y puedas darme… darnos la oportunidad de… de ser amigos._**

**_Te quiero mucho pecosa… siempre lo hare…_**

**_Terry._**

Candy termino de leer y por primera vez una carta de Terry no le trajo angustia, dolor o rabia, esta vez se sentía tranquila, él estaba bien… estaba… bien – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus lagrimas eran de felicidad, tomó la carta y se la llevo al rostro, quería absorbe el aroma de chico impregnado en ella.

- Gracias… gracias por esta alegría, siempre estarás en mi, aunque me voy nunca estaremos lejos, tú estas conmigo a donde quiera que vaya, no quiero nada que nos separe, solo te pido que si decides quedarte en mi lo hagas con alegría, con amor… ese amor que aun nos une, que siempre lo hará, juro que jamás te olvidare, no puedo hacerlo porque eres parte de mi, nunca planee decirte adiós… no lo pienso hacer, te amo demasiado como para no tenerte en mi vida, yo tampoco quiero que salgas de mi vida Terry… Quédate… quédate conmigo amor.

Albert caminaba de un lugar a otro del lobby, estaba indeciso si salir a buscar a Candy o esperar allí, al fin la vio entrar por la puerta y camino de prisa para llegar hasta ella.

- Candy me tenías muy preocupado ¿Dónde estabas? – Le pregunto sin poder ocultar la angustia en su semblante y sus palabras.

- Fui a dar un paseo Albert, estaba muy aburrida aquí encerrada ¿Cómo te fue? – Hablo la rubia, él la veía extraña, algo en ella era distinto, esta situación iba a terminar por llevarlo a la locura, los constantes cambios de ánimo de Candy lo confundían.

- Bien, todo bien Candy, todo esta listo para salir mañana temprano – Menciono caminando con ella hacia el ascensor.

- Me alegra, estoy ansiosa por tomar ese barco, olvide decirte hoy en la noche estamos invitados a la obra de teatro que esta presentando Eleonor con la compañía Stamford, nos envió invitaciones para los tres ¿Crees que la Tía abuela querrá ir? – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- La verdad no sé Candy, lo mas probable es que nos acompañe – Respondió aun sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud de la chica. Frente a la puerta de su habitación el joven la miro con insistencia - ¿Candy estas bien? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Si Albert ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Menciono extrañada.

- No sé, te noto distinta ¿Sucedió algo? – La joven asintió en silencio, llevo las manos hasta su bolso y saco la carta de Terry, se la extendió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Albert la miro sin comprender.

- ¿Es una carta de Terry? – Inquirió desconcertado.

- Si, quiero que la leas – Respondió y la sonrisa seguía en su rostro iluminando su mirada.

El joven aun dudoso tomo la carta, abrió el sobre y extendió el papel para leer, sus ojos mostraban la misma sorpresa que mostro de seguro Candy al leer cada línea, al llegar al final una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿Lo viste? – Pregunto Candy ansiosa.

- ¿Terry en la iglesia? – Dijo alzando una ceja.

- Nooooo, que estaba bien, que estaba feliz… quiero decir tranquilo, que todo fue un desafortunado accidente Albert, fue un accidente – Contesto ella y su sonrisa se había duplicado.

- Lo sé Candy, nunca lo dude, Terry era de los hombres que luchaban, si logro salir adelante a pesar de la infancia que tuvo, de años de soledad, dolor y amargura, no existe razón alguna para dudar que lo hiciera de nuevo, en eso él y tú son muy parecidos, los dos tienen una fuerza de voluntad increíble, admirable… ahora te toca a ti hacer lo mismo, llego la hora de que tomes las rienda tu vida de nuevo… pecosa – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y su sonrisa ahora era compartida por su hermano.

Los Andley asistieron ese día como invitados de honor a la última presentación de Tartufo, por esta temporada en Nueva York, aunque Emilia Elroy muy poco gustaba de estas artes, disfruto la función de principio a fin, Eleonor se gano a la dama con su carisma y elegancia, en la recepción también estaban Susana Marlowe y Nathan Smith quien aprovecharon la ocasión para hacer oficial su compromiso, la noticia no fue sorpresa pues era evidente que el cariño que ambos se profesaban iba mas allá que el de amigos, aunque para Karen Klaise fue un balde de agua fría, la actriz no podía negar que el doctor ingles la atraía mucho, pero ver a Susana bien y feliz, le hacia la derrota menos amarga.

Los jóvenes le hicieron prometer a Candy que estaría presente para su boda, ambos querían tomarse un tiempo y habían fijado fecha para julio, la madre de Susana no podía estar mas feliz, ver a su hija, no solo recuperada sino también radiante y enamorada de un hombre extraordinario y que demostraba una total devoción por ella, era mucho mas de lo que le había pedido a la vida. Eleonor noto el cambio de actitud de Candy, la chica también compartió la carta de Terry con ella y la mujer se emociono al igual, algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que su hijo podía salir adelante, que era lo suficientemente valiente para vivir a plenitud, aun sin tener al amor de su vida junto a él, hermoso gesto el pedirle a Candy ser amigos, demostró ser mucho mas inteligente y delicado que su padre, si en su oportunidad Richard hubiese hecho lo mismo, quizás todo seria tan distinto ahora.

El mar se abría frente a sus ojos, un azul intenso colmaba todo, confundiéndose con el azul del cielo, que hoy para sorpresa de mucho era claro, hermoso, la joven respiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones, el aire era salado, húmedo, maravilloso, exquisitamente maravilloso.

- Voy en busca de un sentido a mi vida, voy en busca de una esperanza, de algo que me haga volver a ser quien era antes… solo espero que sigas conmigo… solo deseo que al final de todo tú estés en mi vida Terry.

Continuara...


	19. Capitulo 14 Toda una vida puede cambiar

_**Nota de autor: Chicas la verdad nos alegra muchisimo que sigan la historia... Lita que felicidad tambien somos de Venezuela especificamente de Maracaibo. Por eso no la podiamos dejar por fuera... pues la historia a partir de este capitulo dara un cambio de 360 grados asi chicas que le pedimos se preparen para lo que viene.**_

_**Saludos y de nuevo mil gracias!**_

_**CAPITULO 14 **_

_**Toda una vida puede cambiar en un segundo y jamás se presiente cuando llega.**_

Elisa se encontraba en la sala de la inmensa mansión Wells, observando con mirada melancólica a través de la ventana, como el crepúsculo anunciaba su partida para recibir por completo la noche, otro día que se va en mi miserable vida, aquí estoy sola entre un montón de adornos y muebles lujosos, ¿De que me sirve todo esto? ¿De que me sirve esta inmensa casa? Si soy como un objeto mas, mi vida es un infierno al lado de un viejo que no sabe como hacerme feliz, como satisfacerme, por el contrario me produce asco cada vez que se me acerca, que diera porque el día no terminara y así no poder ver su cara colmada de arrugas atravesar ese umbral, con esa sonrisa estúpida de esposo perfecto, con un presente nuevo cada noche, si supiera que el mejor regalo que me podría hacer es morirse de una buena vez, lo único que de verdad le agradezco es tener a Frederick, a veces podemos obtener de lo que mas odiamos lo mas amado, ¡Que ironía! es en lo que me refugio, mi adoración lo que de verdad en esta vida me importa, ya poco me interesa lo que le pase a mis padres nunca podre olvidar que prácticamente me vendieron para mantener la vida llena de lujos que el imbécil de mi marido les ofrece.

Todas las personas que conozco han encontrado un mejor destino la mosca muerta de Annie Britter, bueno ahora se llena la boca diciendo Annie Cronwell, se hincha al decir que tiene una familia adorable con su esposo y su hija, la tarada de Patricia ya esta a punto de casarse y que por amor, el amor, por Dios que puede saber esa de amor, bueno tampoco yo lo se ni me interesa saberlo, no se que le ven a ese sentimiento absurdo que les envenena el alma y las vuelve mas estúpidas de lo que ya son y que decir de la coja bien que se daba golpes de pecho por Terruce y mírala haciendo planes de boda con el doctorcito…todas ellas tienen una vida mucho mejor que la mía, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Candice la pobre se quedara para vestir santos y tantos hombres que ha despreciado la muy irracional por guardarle no se que cosa a Terruce, de seguro es mucho mas miserable que yo - Mientras Elisa pensaba su rostro se iba transformando desde la mas profunda tristeza pasando por el odio hasta dejar ver por completo una sonrisa de maldad.

- Disculpe Sra. - Decía la doncella de Frederick mientras la sacaba de sus cavilaciones. - El niño pregunta por usted.

- ¿Ya le diste su comida? - Pregunto la pelirroja con tono de mando.

- Si señora - decía la joven al tiempo que dirigía la vista al piso.

- ¿Y que estas esperando para traerlo?

- Enseguida señora, ya se lo traigo - Al momento que salía con paso rápido del salón.

- Estas sirvientas de hoy en día son cada vez más ineptas. - Se decía Elisa.

Después de unos minutos apareció Dennis con el pequeño, quien al ver a su madre le tendió los brazos para que esta lo recibiera.

Elisa se levanto del diván donde se encontraba sentada para tomar en brazos al niño de un año de edad, una mirada miel vivaz, con un cabello castaño y una sonrisa amplia la cual marcaba unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

- Mi niño lindo ven con mami, Frederick, que bonito es este bebe. - Le decía Elisa al niño mientras se encaminaba con el hasta la ventana y le tomaba las manos para darle besos, en es momento escucho el ruido de un auto que se acercaba a la entrada de la mansión, se me ha terminado la poca felicidad por el día de hoy, ya llego el miserable de mi marido pensaba la joven.

- Llego tu papi Frederick ven vamos a saludar a papa. - Le decía en susurros a su hijo al tiempo que giraba y se encaminaba a la puerta principal para recibir a Frank Wells. - Me toca mentirle a mi hijo no puedo dejar ver delante de él las nauseas que le tengo a su padre no me perdonaría hacerlo sentir mal. - Pensaba Elisa mientras esperaba en el umbral.

- Buenas noches amor. - Decía Frank al saludar con un beso en la frente a su esposa, la cual trataba de ocultar con una de sus mejores sonrisas su desprecio.

- Ven mi niño, ven con papá. - Frederick se volvía enérgicamente feliz al ver a su padre se retorcía en brazos de su madre para que lo dejara ir con él - Elisa se lo entrego, un sentimiento de celos la embargaba ya que quería a su hijo solo para ella no pretendía compartirlo con el viejo, pero no podía negar que Frank adoraba a Frederick no solo le daba todo lo material que estuviera a su alcance, también le daba amor y tiempo, no le importaba llegar cansado siempre disponía espacio para el pequeño, en esos momentos era en que Elisa se decía si fuera al menos un poco menos viejo, menos despreciable y mucho mejor amante si al menos me satisficiera, si me llenara como mujer y no se volcara a dormir después de el quedar satisfecho, fuera perfecto, seria tan feliz o mucho mas que Annie.

Ya en el salón Frank tomo asiento con el pequeño aun en brazos, Elisa quien se encontraba frente a él sentada en su sillón favorito. Fue el hombre quien empezó la conversación.

- ¿Como fue tu día amor? - Pregunto con un tono tierno. La joven que no soportaba esas preguntas tan estúpidas pensó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa hipócrita - Como va a ser viejo idiota. Aburrida, ya que no puedo salir de esta casa porque todo lo tengo, a veces me parece como si estuviera presa.

- Amor genial hoy ha venido la modista a tomar mis medidas y las de Frederick, para mas trajes ya te he dicho que tenemos mucha ropa, tanta que ya he perdió la cuenta de cuantas aun no he estrenado y al niño no se para que te empeñas en comprarle si sabes que la pierde muy rápido es que crece tan deprisa. - Respondió la joven con el mismo tono con el que el hombre le pregunto.

- Es que no quiero que le falte nada a las dos personas que más amo. - Decía Frank mientras miraba al pequeño a los ojos y le sacaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu día amor que tal fue? - La joven se disponía a seguir con su actuación y en este punto no sabia ¿Por que lo hacia?, ¿Por que no dejaba de actuar? Y le gritaba a la cara cuanto lo despreciaba, cuanto odiaba a sus padres, a veces Neil le hacia tanta falta, al menos para molestarlo, para echarle en cara lo débil que era, al único que le decía todo, lo que sentía sin miedo a que le dijera que le podría destruir la vida, si se puede aun mas, sentía que era el único que la comprendía, pero hasta eso le quito la desgraciada de Candy. Ella sabia muy bien que él se había marchado porque no soportaba ver a la huérfana restregándole cualquier hombre, después de que él le ofreciera su apoyo, y para colmo decide dar un viaje de quien sabe cuanto tiempo con William, de seguro se estarán revolcando en cada hotel de cada ciudad que llegan, aun no se como la Tía abuela permitió que se fueran solos, podía ver como la boca de su marido articulaba las palabras pero ella no lo escuchaba solo estaba sumida en sus pensamiento.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo amor? ¿Querida, Elisa? - Frank la saco abruptamente de sus meditaciones.

- Disculpa querido me he ido un momento, es que he tenido un dolor de cabeza que me ha perdurado toda la tarde, pero no te preocupes ya me he tomado algunos calmantes. - Se apresuro a decir la joven ante la reacción de su marido. - ¿Que me decías, querido?

-La verdad no creo que deba incomodarte con mis problemas amor, creo que es mejor que descanses. - Le dijo el hombre con tono preocupado.

- No por favor Frank dime, de verdad no es nada. - Le dijo la joven lo que menos quería era irse temprano a la cama que tenia que compartir con él y solo el olor le repugnaba.

- Bueno querida te estaba comentado que el hijo de un gran amigo francés viene a trabajar conmigo en la compañía, y te preguntaba ¿Si estaba de acuerdo en que pase un tiempo en la casa mientras se instala por completo en la ciudad?

- Si querido sabes que por mi no hay problema ¿Cuando viene? - Al menos podre evadirte un poco para que le dediques tiempo a tu amigo. - Meditaba la joven.

- Tendría que estar en el país mas tardar la próxima semana.

- Tendré que pedirle a las mucamas que preparen todo, que preparen la mejor habitación de huéspedes, me imagino que quieres que lo tratemos bien.

- Claro amor como uno mas de la familia, espero que su estadía en esta casa le sea agradable, además así podremos conversar con él y mientras preparo todo en el trabajo, te hará compañía, se que te pasas todo el día sola, aun no se porque no vas mas seguido a casa de tus padres. - Decía el hombre al tiempo que arrullaba el niño que se había quedado dormido.

- Frank sabes bien que solo me gusta ver a mis padres los días que puedas ir conmigo, de lo contrario prefiero quedarme en la casa y dedicarle tiempo a Frederick. - Decía la joven levantándose y tomando en brazos al niño. - Dame yo lo llevo a su cama.

- Disculpen Sres. Ya la cena esta lista. - Anuncio el mayordomo de la casa.

- Gracias André, llevamos a Frederick a su habitación y bajamos pueden ir poniendo la mesa.

- Hablo Frank con tono amable.

Aun no se como puede ser tan amable con la servidumbre, a las personas hay que tratarlas debido a su nivel social. - Cavilaba Elisa mientras subía las escaleras con su hijo en brazos.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad y en completo silencio como era normal en la familia Wells, cuando había un tema de conversación era porque Frank tomaba la iniciativa, y las mismas no tardaban mas de lo que podía durar la velada siempre acompañada con respuesta cortas y muchas veces con monosílabos por parte de Elisa, a Frank le encantaba ese tiempo que con compartía con su esposa, aunque no durara mucho, ya que se levantaba muy temprano para ir a trabajar, y su mujer se encontraba durmiendo, en las horas del almuerzo muchas veces prefería comer en el salón de reuniones de la oficina, el trayecto hasta su casa era largo solo para almorzar, no regresaba a casa entrada la noche, y después de la cena, en la intimidad de su habitación las pláticas solo se realizaban mientras cada uno se preparaba para irse a la cama, en cuanto a los encuentro íntimos, recién casados todo era en total normalidad como era de esperarse, aunque nunca hubo osadías por parte de Elisa siempre se mostro tímida y renuente, con los meses llego Frederick y los encuentro eran cada vez mas esporádicos de tres veces a la semana habían cambiado a dos veces y últimamente solo una vez por semana ya que la joven siempre presentaba alguna dolencia, otras era su condición como mujer que no se lo permitía y otras con la excusa de que no quería salir embarazada de nuevo, era muy pronto el niño aun esta muy pequeño, su esposo la comprendía sabia que cuando se caso con Elisa era mucho menor que él y como es de esperarse el hombre siempre tiene mas experiencia que la mujer, por eso no se atrevía a ser mas audaz en los planos amorosos temía poder insultarla con un toque o una caricia que ella creyera indebida, no se permitiría que su adorada esposa lo mal interpretara, muchas veces prefería autosatisfacerse antes de ser infiel, preferiría morir antes de cambiar a su esposa por otra o peor aun tocarla después de haber estado con una mujer de la mala vida, no se lo perdonaría nunca, siempre se decía, es una dama y no merece que la ensucie ni siquiera con el pensamiento. No había en el mundo fuerza que se comparara con el amor que él sentía por ella, no sabia como había llegado a amar a Elisa de esa manera el solo hecho de admirarla mientras peinaba sus cabellos todas las noches antes de irse a la cama lo extasiaba sin duda era una mujer perfecta, para él la mas hermosa del planeta, sin vacilación, el mayor regalo de Dios.

Llegaron al puerto de Southampton ya entrada la mañana, el aire era frio y la neblina aun se podía vislumbrar a la distancia, Candy observaba todo a su alrededor, como si lo viese por primera vez, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en este lugar, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente de inmediato, su reencuentro con Stear y Archie, la expectativa por su ingreso al Real Colegio San Pablo… Terry… - Ella dejo ver una sonrisa y por instinto busco el lugar donde había visto parado al chico en aquella ocasión – Tan engreído y grosero – Menciono en un susurro, al fin llego el auto que los llevaría hasta Londres, de allí pasarían un par de días y después viajarían en tren hasta Escocia, la sola idea emocionaba a la rubia, durante el viaje le había pedido a Albert visitar el zoológico Blue River y el San Pablo, el joven la miro sorprendido ante su segunda opción pero esta le contesto divertida que deseaba saludar a las monjas.

A medida que el auto avanzaba por las calles, la rubia veía como todo parecía mantenerse intacto, Southampton es una ciudad ubicada al sur de Londres, una ciudad cuya importancia solo radica en ser uno de los puertos mas famosos de Europa, mas allá de eso parece estar relegada, su atmosfera es acelerada, parecer estar todo el tiempo como corriendo, el comercio es su principal actividad, tal vez por eso su ambiente de desorden, de inquietud… es como si todo el mundo estuviese de paso en ella, nadie piensa en quedarse.

Al día siguientes ambos jóvenes salieron a pasear por la ciudad, Albert alquilo un auto y recorrían las calles de Londres, la chica estaba visiblemente emocionada, el cambio de ambiente le estaba sentado muy bien, el primer lugar que visitaron fue el Hyde Park, los hermosos jardines empezaban a mostrar como el invierno cedía poco a poco, dando paso a la primavera, estaban a finales de enero y aunque las noches eran muy frías, el sol salía luchando con fuerza por robar protagonismo a la llovizna que despertaba a la ciudad y amenazaba con sumirla en un día gris.

Albert detuvo el auto en una esquina y bajo con la chica para caminar un poco, a pocos metros de allí se encontraba el Hyde Park Corner, una de las plazas mas importantes de la ciudad y famosa por el Arco de Wellington, los jóvenes aprovecharon para comer algo en uno de los restaurantes cercanos, ya casi era mediodía.

- Albert, siento como si nunca hubiese pisado esta ciudad, no puedo creer que pase casi un año y nunca visite ninguno de estos sitios, el día que llegue apenas tuve oportunidad de ir a los lugares mas comunes, gracias a Archie y Stear que me recibieron en el puerto y convencieron a George para que nos permitiera dar una vuelta.

¿Lo dices en serio Candy? – Pregunto el joven al tiempo que tomaba el menú del restaurant al cual habían entrado.

- Todo esto me encanta Albert, es como estar en otro mundo, nunca lo había visto de esta manera, pero Londres es muy lindo, es verdaderamente hermoso, lastima que aun queden vestigios de la guerra, es tan absurdo, destruir algo solo porque la ambición de poder es mas grande que la de ayudar y conservar, eso es lo mas estúpido que he visto en mi vida. – Mencionaba la chica mirando los edificios.

- Si tienes razón, Europa es un lugar lleno de historia, de arte, de raíces, cada edificio, cada piedra en este lugar tiene su encanto, pero no creí que en el tiempo que tuviste aquí nunca lo hubiese conocido por completo.

- No, la verdad no, olvidas que siempre estuve encerrada en el Colegio, desde el primer momento que pise la ciudad tuve solo un par de horas para conocer algo, pero después fue un completo aislamiento… al único lugar que fui y que aun recuerdo con exactitud fue al Blue River. – Señalo ella buscando entre sus recuerdos.

-Si donde trabajaba, recuerdo que ese día me contaste que estabas en el cuarto de castigo y había escapado para llevarme la tortuga de Patty. – Señalo él divertido ante el rostro sonrojado de la chica.

- Pero todo fue por una buena causa. – Se defendió ella. Ambos rieron, un mesero llego hasta ellos para atenderlos. Candy noto que Albert había dejado la conversación sin nombrar a Terry, de seguro pensó que eso la incomodaría, pero para su sorpresa el recuerdo del chico llego a ella acompañado de una sonrisa.

Después del almuerzo continuaron con su paseo, Albert quien había pasado un par de años en esta ciudad la conocía muy bien, el siguiente punto dentro de la agenda de los jóvenes fue la famosa Torre de Londres, esta se encuentra junto a La torre Blanca, Candy reconoció el lugar pues ya había estado allí con sus primos, la vista es exactamente como la recordaba, el imponente rio Támesis atravesado por esta joya de la arquitectura. El distrito de Greenwich, uno de los punto mas visitados por los turistas no podía faltar, transitaron las calles, observando los edificios pertenecientes a la universidad y el observatorio, así como su Escuela Naval, abandonaron la ciudad y viajaron al sudoeste de Londres mas específicamente al distrito de Kew, donde visitaron el famoso Real jardín botánico de Kew, al entrar a los invernaderos fue como viajar a otro lugar del planeta, todo estaba colmado de verde, de vida, el ambiente era fresco, hasta cálido podría decirse, el aroma a hierba, tierra, agua, abono, flores, cítricos, madera, impregnaba cada espacio de aquel maravilloso lugar, ambos descubrieron plantas que jamás en su vida habían visto, Albert reconoció varias que había visto en África y Suramérica, la estructura era impresionante, ambos estaban maravillado ante semejante paisaje, al salir de allí fue como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, el frio que comenzaba a arreciar los hizo volver a la realidad, por lo cual decidieron volver a la casa y continuar con el recorrido al día siguiente.

Llegaron ya entrada la tarde a la inmensa propiedad de los Andley en Londres, una hermosa casona de finales del siglo XVIII, ubicada en un área que ocupaba las dos hectáreas de terreno, desde la entrada estaba enmarcada por hermosos robles que le atribuían un toque de ostentosidad, su fachada hecha toda de ladrillo, contrastaba bellamente con los amplios ventanales de un blanco impecable, el jardín pulcramente cuidado, aunque debido a la estación del año todo alrededor carecía de verdor, sin embargo los colores amarillos y rojos de la tarde se reflejaban en el hielo que comenzaba a derretirse, creando un espectáculo sencillamente sublime, las sombras de los arboles destellándose en la fachada, el sonido de la fuente que se encontraba en medio de la entrada y la dividía, el aire totalmente distinto, hacían de este lugar un cuadro realmente hermoso.

Ya Neil llevaba una semana en Charleston, se había instalado en un departamento que coloco a disposición el jefe de la familia y que quedaba muy bien ubicado, cerca de la sede del banco Andley en esta ciudad y de los principales comercios, el joven nunca había visitado esta urbe; a pesar de estar en pleno desarrollo, todavía conservaba esa tranquilidad y calma que tanto le hacia falta a las grandes ciudades como Chicago o Nueva York, todo era sosegado, su comercio en plena pujanza contrastaba con el carácter de sus habitantes, que se aferraban a su habito de vida.

Llego ese día temprano a las oficinas, el gerente del banco lo encamino hasta la que él ocuparía, George lo acompaño para poner al tanto a los empleados de cual seria la labor del joven, solicitando toda la colaboración que pudiesen prestarle, el muchacho agradeció con sinceridad la bienvenida, intento guardar en su memoria el rostro y los nombres de cada una de las personas que trabajarían junto a él; guiado por George y el gerente visitó las instalaciones, estos le detallaban cada una de las dependencias y las funciones que en ellas se llevaban a cabo, Neil se ocuparía de la contabilidad, si había algo para lo que él era bueno, era para hacer cálculos, así que en este terreno se podía mover con total libertad y sin la presión de Archibald, esperando al acecho a que cometiera algún error.

Al fin cuando estuvo solo en su oficina, tomo asiento detrás del inmenso escritorio, el sillón que le habían colocado era tres veces mas cómodo que el que tenia en Chicago, cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar que su mente buscara casi con desesperación un par de gemas verdes… ese par de gemas verdes que se habían instalado en su alma y que a pesar de todo… de todo el dolor, la rabia… la soledad en la cual lo sumían no podía arrancárselas, no podía ver un futuro lejos de ellas… - En ese momento un suave toque en la puerta lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta, se acomodo un poco, para recuperar la compostura.

- Adelante – Menciono con la vista colocada en la puerta.

- Buenos días Sr. Leagan – Dijo una mujer entrando al lugar, tenia semblante amable, su tez bronceada contrastaba hermosamente con el blanco de su vestido, el cabello negro como la noche recogido en un moño en la base de su nuca, algo elaborado, sus ojos de un marrón casi negro, la nariz recta, perfecta, sus labios rojos y voluptuosos, captaron de inmediato la mirada del joven.

- Buenos días – Menciono incapaz de atinar a decir nada mas, sin saber porque sus manos de pronto comenzaron a sudar.

- Soy Vanessa Scott, seré su asistente – Dijo ella extendiendo la mano con seguridad al hombre sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

- Mucho gusto Srta. Scott, Neil Leagan – Recibiendo la mano de la chica, su contacto era suave – No me dijeron que tendría asistente, en Chicago trabajaba solo – Menciono y después se regaño por ser tan descortés.

- Espero serle de ayuda aquí entonces Sr. – Menciono ella bajando la mirada.

- Por supuesto, estoy seguro… En Chicago, ayudaba a las personas encargadas del área de archivos, no era gran cosa, pero teniendo más responsabilidad aquí, su ayudada me será muy útil Srta. Scott – El joven le dedico una sonrisa para infundirle confianza y enmendar así la primera impresión que de seguro la intimido.

- Lo ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario Sr. Leagan ¿Desea algo en especial? – Pregunto la joven mirándolo a los ojos, aun se sentía intimidada por la presencia del hombre, muchas de sus compañeras que habían trabajando hacia mucho tiempo en la sede de Chicago, comentaban sobre el carácter prepotente y hostil del joven, que era un grosero, aun no concebían como el Sr. William le había otorgado semejante responsabilidad. El chico se quedo mirando fijamente a la muchacha los ojos, hermoso ojos… pensó y segundos después se concentro en la pregunta.

- La verdad no sé, me gustaría conocer el método que utilizan para organizar las cuentas, ver los libros, los estados, balances, todas las actividades en la cuales esta oficina tiene cabida dentro del banco – Menciono caminando, mientras evaluaba los estantes llenos de carpetas, al tiempo que le daba miradas fugaces a la chica.

- Perfecto, enseguida le traigo todo lo que me pide Sr. Leagan, es mucho material… le voy a presentar los reportes mas recientes… de esta forma podrá analizarlos con calma ¿Desea algo mas? – Pregunto ella tratando de concentrarse en la conversación, el joven era mucho mas alto de lo que pensaba, su piel algo bronceada se veía muy bien en ese traje de sastre negro, su cabello de un extraño rojizo oscuro resaltaba el ámbar de sus ojos.

- No… eso esta bien por ahora… ah le agradecería una taza de café – Menciono con una sonrisa, ella le respondió de la misma manera y camino para salir de la oficina, Neil la siguió con la mira hasta que la puerta se cerro tras la mujer.

-Buenos días amor ¿Cómo amaneces? - Frank hablaba en susurros y cortando las palabras por besos que le daba a su esposa en la frente, las mejillas siguiendo una línea por su cuello, subía de nuevo al lóbulo de la oreja, se dirigía a la boca cuando Elisa lo detuvo.

- Por Favor Frank no sigas, sabes que ya es tarde, el niño tiene que estar por despertar - Si supieras el asco que me causan tus besos ni se te pasara por la mente dármelos…no te vasto con el sacrifico que hice anoche de ser una vez mas victima de tus arrebatos pasionales poco eficientes o mejor dicho nada eficiente, que hombre tan frio. Dios como puede ser posible, estos hombres no deberían de existir, nunca he podido sentirme satisfecha con este viejo, creo que moriré sin saber lo que es sentirme mujer completamente, que maldición me echaron mis padres y aun así no quieren que les tenga resentimiento. - Pensaba Elisa al tiempo que salía de la cama desnuda y se colocaba una bata de seda blanca que descansaba en el sillón del tocador, para dirigirse al baño.

- Amor quieres que te acompañe a bañarte - Decía Frank con una sonrisa en el rostro aun en la cama entre sabanas. - Es la perfección hecha mujer cavilaba mientras miraba a su esposa colocarse la bata de espaldas a él.

- No querido gracias, sabes bien que nos tardaremos mas, tengo que darme prisa ya es casi hora del desayuno de Frederick. - La joven pronunciaba estas palabras en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

- Amor hoy es domingo deja que se ocupe del desayuno del niño Dennis mientras tu y yo disfrutamos de un baño de agua tibia.

- No insistas querido, sabes que no me gusta que se encarguen tanto de Frederick prefiero hacerlo yo misma además a ti también se te haría tarde, recuerda que tienes que pasar por la estación de trenes a recoger al hijo de tu amigo. - El hombre salió de la cama de un salto.

- Por Dios querida se me había olvidado por completo, es que cuando estoy contigo se me olvida que afuera el mundo sigue andando, por eso es que te amo tanto, me haces olvidar de cualquier problema, la obligación del trabajo que cada vez es mas pesado, eres mi paz amor. - Frank se colocaba la bata de seda negra y se dirigió hasta el baño donde Elisa se encontraba mirándose al espejo, este la abrazo por detrás colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura, con su barbilla en el hombro de la joven y viéndola a los ojos por el espejo continuo. - Sabes que podría pasar el resto de mi vida así como estamos ahora, solo escuchar tu respiración, tu corazón latir es suficiente para mi, quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre, porque te adoro y has cambiado mi vida y no se como.

Elisa no pudo sostener la mirada se su esposo. - Pensando por Dios que patético, se puede ser tan cursi en esta vida. Dándole un beso en el cuello Frank continúo.

-No dejes de mirarme por favor amor, te he dicho que tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto, que has llegado a mi alma, que vivo por ti, me has dado el mejor regalo, Frederick. - En ese instante la joven lo interrumpió.

- Sabes que también te adoro. - soltándose del abrazo se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a él. - Sabes que tú también me has dado el mayor regalo, mi hijo, es mi mayor regalo. -dándole un beso en la frente continuo. - Ahora démonos prisa, y se metió a la ducha.- Frank salió y camino hasta la ventana de la habitación para admirar el jardín mientras su esposa se bañaba.

La enorme mansión Wells se encontraba en los suburbios de Chicago, a cuarenta minutos del centro de la ciudad, sin duda era una casa digna de admiración, no habían dos parecidas, Elisa se había empeñado en que quería esa mansión para su vida de casada, siempre buscaba lo mas difícil y por supuesto lo mas costoso, para ser admirada en la alta sociedad y para su esposo no era nada difícil complacerla en todo, habían pasado a ser uno de los matrimonios mas influyentes del país.

En la entrada principal se encontraba Elisa con Frederick en brazos despidiendo a Frank quien partía en un viaje de un poco más de una hora a la estación de trenes a recibir al hijo de su gran amigo Jean Paul Leblanc. Con un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y otro en la frente de su heredero de despedida. El niño al ver a su padre partir no puedo evitar llorar extendiendo los brazos para que este lo llevara consigo.

- Papá, papá. - Pronunciaba con palabras poco claras y entrecortadas por llantos cargados de sentimiento y haciendo pucheros para hacerse notar. El hombre al ver al niño no pudo evitar tomarlo en brazos por un momento para calmarlo con palabras reconfortantes.

- Frederick Papá no te puede llevar, pero regresara pronto, te prometo hijo que no tardare mucho. - Dándole de nuevo un beso en la frente se lo regreso a su madre. Las palabras no hicieron el efecto esperado, Elisa se aventuro a decir.

- No te preocupes querido pronto se le pasara, ahora ve, si no será imposible que partas, yo me encargo de calmarlo, Gracias a Dios no te ve todos los días partir al trabajo, te imaginas ya no tendría lagrimas. - El hombre esbozo una media sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de su esposa, aunque el nudo que sentía en la garganta por dejar a su pequeño de esa manera, era torturante.

- Te imaginas amor, de verdad no tendría fuerzas para ir a trabajar.

- Bueno, debes partir se te hace tarde. -Decía la joven en un tono tranquilo mientras sus pensamientos decían, no podría imaginarme todo el día en la casa contigo viejo estúpido, seria un verdadero infierno, solo comparto contigo unas horas y me parecen una eternidad, no, la verdad no me lo aguantaría.

Frank beso por ultima vez a su esposa con apenas un roce de labios, se dirigió al auto, el niño hizo de sus llamados y llanto aun mas intensos, Elisa dio media vuelta se encamino a la sala y con el dorso de la mano se limpio los labios.

- ¡Dennis, Dennis! Por un demonio ¡Dennis! - Gritaba Elisa algo encolerizada por los llantos del niño. - ¿Donde diablos te has metido? - La joven apareció visiblemente agitada en la sala.

- Dígame señora. - Con un tono de voz nervioso, obviamente la joven de ojos celestes le tenía pánico a Elisa.

- Quisiera saber donde te metes cuando uno mas te necesita, aquí se te paga para que estés pendiente no para que estés dando vuelta por ahí, no hagas que un día de estos te eche a la calle, a ver donde vas a encontrar otro trabajo que te de para pagarles los medicamentos a tu madre.

- Disculpe señora estaba preparando el baño del niño. - Decía la joven con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que inundaban su garganta y con la vista al piso.

- Bueno carga a Frederick trata de calmarlo y prepáralo, después me lo llevas al cuarto de juego, espero no tener que estar todo el día.

Candy y Albert se encontraba recorriendo los lugares de Londres que les falto visitar, en dos días saldrían para Escocia y era mejor aprovechar el tiempo, el joven tenia que pasar también por la sede del banco Andley, la Tía abuela permanecía en la casa recibiendo la visita de todas sus amistades que iban desde comerciantes que habían adquirido prestigio y fortuna en los últimos años, así como los mas afamados representantes de la Cámara de Lores.

Al estar frente al Parlamento la rubia miro con insistencia el edificio, una estructura altamente intimidante, al igual que lo eran cada uno de los personajes que dentro de ella se encontraban, el estilo neogótico predominaba en cada detalle, otorgándole al edificio ese aire imponente que lo convertía en uno de los puntos mas vistosos de la ciudad y tal vez el mas importante después del Palacio de Buckingham, residencia de la mas alta monarquía Británica, los mismo reyes.

- ¿Hermoso verdad? – Pregunto Albert viendo a la chica embelesada.

- Si, si lo es, pero mas allá de eso… es, es apabullante, te puedes sentir tan pequeño ante una obra de esta magnitud, extraordinaria sin duda alguna – Menciono la joven aun observando los relieves elaborados con esmerado detalle de la fachada.

- La casa de los Lores – Menciono Albert distraído.

- Aquí es donde trabaja el Duque Grandchester ¿Verdad Albert? – Pregunto ella a su amigo.

- Si Candy, justo entre estas paredes en donde él pasa lo mitad de su tiempo, la verdad nada envidiable, para muchos este lugar mas que un palacio podría llegar a ser una prisión – Respondió con la mirada perdida.

Los días caían uno tras otro, los asuntos en Londres quedaron concluidos y por fin emprendieron su viaje a Escocia, Candy observaba a través de la ventana el paisaje ante ella que no variaba mucho, pues aun el invierno se mantenía presente, la Tía abuela se encontraba concentrada en un bordado y Albert tenia los ojos cerrado, era evidente que no dormía, tal vez estaba cansado, el día anterior lo paso casi por completo en el banco de Londres, ni siquiera en estos momentos el joven lograba escapar de la responsabilidad que acarreaba su apellido.

Al llegar a la casa donde pasarían poco mas de una semana, la rubia no pudo mas que quedar estupefacta, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrió la boca ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, Albert por su lado dejo ver una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada, tenia tanto tiempo sin visitar este lugar, cientos de recuerdos de su infancia pasaron por su mente como estrellas fugaces, Emilia Elroy también dejo ver una sonrisa, menos efusiva que la de su sobrino, pero también se encontraba feliz de estar de nuevo en casa.

En cuanto los visitantes bajaron del auto fueron recibidos por la servidumbre en pleno y los ocupantes de la casa, que para la rubia mas parecía un castillo, construida toda en piedra solidad parecía inquebrantable, como esos castillos de los cuentos de hadas que les relataba la Srta. Pony, unos jóvenes de aspecto amable se acercaron hasta ellos para tomar el equipaje, Albert repaso con la mirada a las personas delante de él y pudo reconocer a varias de ellas.

- Bienvenidos – Menciono con los brazos abiertos una mujer de edad avanzada y con una sonrisa en su rostro de verdadera felicidad – Emilia, cuanto tiempo querida – Agrego la mujer acercándose para abrazar a la Tía. Ella recibió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

- Beatriz, que alegría verte de nuevo – Respondió Elroy.

- William, oh por Dios mírate que alto estas – Menciono la mujer mirando a Albert con una sonrisa – Y que guapo, siempre imagine que serias exactamente así, desde pequeño tenias el porte de príncipe – Continuo la mujer dándole un abrazo al joven, quien se había sonrojado levemente. Candy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era cierto, Albert siempre tuvo el porte de un príncipe, justo fue así como ella lo nombro al conocerlo.

- Tú debes ser Candice White – Dijo la mujer con la misma sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la rubia, quien fue sacada enseguida de sus pensamientos y devuelta a la realidad. – Un poco grande para ser tu hija William, ah pero tan hermosa como las mujeres Andley – Menciono giñando un ojo.

- Tía Beatriz, Candy no es mi hija, los términos de la adopción se cambiaron y ahora somos hermanos – Respondió el rubio con alegría y correspondiendo el giño de la mujer.

- Que lastima hija, te imaginas tener un padre tan apuesto como él – Contesto la mujer con alegría haciendo un ademán para conducir al interior de la casa a los invitados.

- ¿Tus hijos Beatriz no están en casa? – Pregunto Emilia tomando una taza de té, minutos después.

- No, se fueron a Inverness por un par de semanas, pero deben estar por regresar, sabes como son los jóvenes de hoy en día, nunca quieren permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo – Respondió la mujer al tiempo que les ofrecía unas galletas.

Para Candy la personalidad de la mujer distanciaba mucho de la Emilia Elroy, para ser hermanas eran polos apuestos. Beatriz Herminia Cawdor era unos años mas joven que la Tía abuela, viuda desde hace diez años, estableció su residencia en este lugar cuando sus dos hijos mayores contrajeron nupcias, quedando con ella solo los chicos, como les decía a sus hijos menores, un caballero y una dama.

Los avances de Neil en Charleston era cada vez mayores, el joven ya había examinado todos los balances del pasado año, los porcentajes que cada vez dejaban mas satisfacciones a la familia Andley y los trabajadores que veían recompensado su trabajo, el moreno llegaba muy temprano al banco y se iba ya entrada la noche, en mas de una ocasión George tuvo que sacarlo prácticamente ordenándole descansar, el personal del banco que en un principio se notaba poco convencido de la efectividad del chico, cada vez se sorprendían mas ante los aciertos y el tesón que este demostraba.

- Buenos días – Entro saludando a todo aquel que encontraba a su paso, esto fue algo que aprendió de Albert y que le había funcionado bastante bien, el rubio decía que para crear una excelente relación de trabajo lo primero que debe existir es la confianza, el dar el trato justo a cada persona y colocar por encima de los defectos las virtudes. Jamás debes negar a nadie la oportunidad de demostrar cuan capaz puede llegar a ser.

Justo antes de entrar a su oficina choco con Vanessa quien salía de la misma con prisa, la joven quedo a escasos centímetros de él y retrocedió de inmediato en un acto reflejo.

- Disculpe Sr. Leagan no lo vi – Menciono ella bajando la mirada.

- No se preocupe Srta. Scott, yo también venia distraído, buenos días ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Buenos días, bien gracias… le acabo de dejar sobre el escritorio los reportes que me pidió ayer – Respondió ella desconcertada aun por la situación – Tengo que organizar estas carpetas y regreso para ayudarlo – Agrego caminando para alejarse.

- Srta. Scott podría… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Su café, si Sr. Leagan enseguida – Menciono con tono amable.

- Exacto, gracias – Respondió él con una sonrisa y entro a su oficina.

El auto se estaciono frente a la enorme fachada de la mansión Wells, el joven no pudo ocultar su asombro, quedando por unos minutos sin saber que hacer frente a la intimidante mansión del amigo de su padre, Frank le dedico una sonrisa, dándole una palmada en el hombro lo insto a seguir.

- André lleva el equipaje del Señor a la habitación que se le ha dispuesto. - Ordenaba Frank con tono amable, entrando a la inmensa sala se encontró con una de las mucamas quien estaba haciendo sus labores de limpieza, la cual no puedo evitar dirigir la vista hacia la persona que acompañaba al señor de la casa.

- Flavia ¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposa?

- En el cuarto de juegos Sr. Con el pequeño Frederick. - Respondió mirando al acompañante de Frank, como si este hubiese sido el que le formulara la pregunta.

- Gracias Flavia, acompaña por favor al Sr. Al salón de invitados, lleva Té y café - Dirigiéndose al hijo de su amigo - Me disculpas un minuto busco a mi esposa y te alcanzamos en el salón, ponte cómodo recuerda que esta ahora en tu casa.

- Mucha Gracias Sr. razón tiene mi padre al admirarle tanto, es un gran hombre.

- Jean Paul siempre tan solemne, tampoco es para tanto. - Le hablaba Frank dándole una palmada en la espalda para que siguiera a la mucama, la cual haciendo una reverencia a su patrón se dispuso a llevar al invitado al salón con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Frank abrió la puerta del cuarto de juego, Elisa se encontraba en el suelo con Frederick jugando con un oso de peluche, el cual cayo, al ver a su padre en el umbral levantándose para ir donde se encontraba empezó a dar pasos, eran sus primeros pasos, llevaba tiempo intentándolo pero por primera vez lo había logrado, su madre se levando rápidamente para ir al compas con el pequeño para evitar que cayera y se lastimara, Frank no cabía en si de la felicidad su pequeño estaba dando sus primeros pasos por si solo, para ir en busca de él.

Para la joven era la segunda vez que sentía esta emoción en su vida la primera cuando nació el pequeño y la segunda acababa de pasar, sin duda Frank le ha dado el mayor regalo de su vida, para Elisa su hijo lo era todo y poco le importaba que fuera hijo de un viejo decrepito, era suyo y lo amaba tanto como para a veces sentir celos por el comportamiento del niño para con su padre.

El niño llego hasta este con una sonrisa de triunfo acompañada con pequeñas carcajadas dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

- ¡Frederick mi pequeño así se hace! - Decía el hombre al tiempo que lo alzaba por encima de su cara continuo. - Vas a ser igual a papa emprendedor, fuerte, guerrero, y con unos sentimientos tan lindos como los de tu madre.

No, ojala y no salgas como el mequetrefe de tu padre en realidad no creo que seas así mi pequeño, como se hincha diciendo todo eso, si supieras lo estúpido que eres, no le dirías eso a mi hijo - Pensaba la joven dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción hipócrita. Interrumpiendo las abstracciones de su esposa Frank repuso.

-Amor ven vamos para que conozcas a nuestro invitado. - ofreciéndole el brazo. Elisa lo tomo sin preocupación, y se dejo guiar por su marido que también llevaba cargado al pequeño en el otro.

Candy despertó esa mañana muy temprano, parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar su mirada a la luz, se incorporo un poco, extendió su mano para alcanzar la bata que hacia juego con su camisón de seda de peluche color durazno, coloco sus pies descalzos sobre el piso de madera que se encontraba bastante frio, a pesar que el ambiente en la habitación era cálido debido a una chimenea que había en la misma.

Camino muy despacio hasta la ventana, frente a esta procedió a abrir las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo; sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, un hermoso lago que se perdía entre la densa neblina de la mañana y que aun así dejaba ver algunos destellos del hermoso azul que poseía, el sol comenzaba a asomarse detrás de las montañas matizando con su gama de rojos la cumbre nevadas, algunas liebres se dejaron ver en los valles cercanos a la casa, corrían de un lugar a otro escondiéndose entre la nieve que ya comenzaba a desaparecer; la chica se aventuro un poco mas y abrió la doble hoja de la ventana, de inmediato pudo sentir el aire frio que inundaba todo el lugar, pero no era un frio templado… era mas bien fresco, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo absorbiendo todo el aroma de los montes escoceses.

- Todo es tan hermoso, ya casi olvidaba como era este lugar, es sencillamente mágico… podría pasar toda mi vida aquí – Menciono para si misma, con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada. – Es igual de encantador en invierno que en verano, de solo imaginar el colorido que puede llegar a tener en primavera me llena de emoción – Agrego caminando de regreso a su cama, se sentó en esta observando distraídamente el inmenso armario que tenia su habitación. En eso escucho un suave toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono no sin antes arreglarse un poco. Enseguida hizo entrada una chica de cabellos rojos y piel blanca como la nieve, tenía los ojos café y llevaba unas trenzas que se unían en varias vueltas sobre su cabeza.

- Buenos días Srta. Andley, vine para ayudarla en lo que necesite, mi nombre es Margaret – Saludo la chica con una reverencia.

- Buenos días Margaret, mi nombre es Candice, pero me puedes decir Candy – Menciono extendiendo la mano para saludar a la chica – Esta solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedo congelada, viendo que la rubia continuaba con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa en sus labios, correspondió al saludo.

- Mucho gusto Srta. – Respondió con una sonrisa – Es un placer ¿Desea desayunar en el comedor con los señores o aquí en su habitación? – Pregunto la chica.

- En el comedor, Albert prometió que hoy saldríamos de paseo – Contesto Candy con entusiasmo.

CONTINUARA...


	20. Capitulo 14 segunda parte

_**Nota de autor: Chicas este capitulo estara compuesto por tres partes para no hacerles la lectura tan larga y esa ultima parte se las colgare de jueves a viernes depende mi tiempo... es que estoy full con el trabajo, pero les prometo que de esta semana no pasa que se los deje.**_

_**Capitulo 14 **_

_**Segunda Parte**_

Al entrar al salón, se encontraba sentado de manera despreocupada y con una taza de té en la mano, el amigo de Frank, quien al ver la entrada de la familia se levanto de manera cortes, colocando la taza en una mesa cercana, para luego saludar con una reverencia.

- Amigo mío le presento a mi mayor tesoro mi esposa y mi hijo, mi familia es pequeña pero estamos pensando en que ya es hora agregar otro miembro. - Dirigiendo una mirada cariñosa a su esposa. - Bueno a aparte de usted, que a partir de este momento pasara a formar parte de la misma, ya que el hijo de mi mayor amigo lo considero como mío. - Terminando con una sonrisa amable. - Mi esposa Elisa Wells. - La joven aun del brazo de su esposo, le extendió la mano en forma cordial.

- Mucho gusto señora, Jules Leblanc, y como ya ha escuchado a su marido, hijo del mejor amigo de él, mi padre le envía muchos saludos, que espera muy pronto conocer al pequeño Frederick. – Respondió el joven en tono cortes, con un marcado acento francés.

La joven asintió, con una sonrisa de educación.

- La verdad su padre es una excelentísima persona no en vano mi marido le tiene tanto aprecio, y créame ya es hora de que su señor padre pise tierras americanas para que conozca por fin a nuestro pequeño, por favor tome asiento. - Termino ella haciendo un ademan.

- Después de usted señora. - Elisa no dudo en tomar asiento al tiempo que el joven le ofrecía una silla, la pelirroja vio esto con una mirada entre vivaz y picara.

- André, que nos traigan, galletas y algo para Frederick. - Ordeno Frank al tiempo que tomaba asiento con el niño aun en brazos.

Frederick quien reía abiertamente ante las ocurrencias de su padre, capto la mirada de Jules quien le tendió los brazos mientras le decía.

- Este campeón debe ser igual al padre, ven acá. - Al tiempo que lo tomaba, continuo - La verdad pequeño que eres igual a tu padre, aunque los ojos son de tu madre, muy lindos - Dirigiéndole la mirada a Elisa para constatar el parecido del color de los ojos.

Elisa pudo ver en los ojos verde gris de Jules que irradiaban el fuego de un alma ardiente, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante el comentario del francés.

- Gracias por el cumplido Sr. Leblanc, pero la verdad Frederick es idéntico a su padre, hasta el carácter, cuando se molesta es muy difícil calmarlo, nada mas esta mañana cuando mi marido salía a la estación de trenes a buscarle, se ha enfurecido de una manera, porque no lo llevo con él y me ha tomado mas de una hora tranquilizarlo.

- Amor, Jules va a pensar que soy un ogro. - Decía el hombre y sonreía ante la denominación que el mismo se había dado.

Si supieras que eres mucho mas repulsivo querido, pensaba la joven son una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, mirando al Jules.

-No querido, no digas eso, sabes muy bien que tú no eres ningún ogro. - Mientras le extendía la mano a su esposo y el mismo le depositaba un beso en esta.

- Disculpe Sr. Wells, tiene una llamada desde Nueva York, me dicen que es de suma importancia. - Le comunico André a su jefe.

- Disculpen iré a recibir la llamada en el despacho, cuando uno tiene un negocio tan grande no puede estar en paz ni los días libres, Jules te dejo en buenas manos. - Con permiso dijo Frank antes de levantarse y salir.

Frederick se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Jules por lo que evitaron hablar para que no despertara. Elisa mirando al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella pudo notar que no podría tener más de veinticinco años, tenia una extraña fisionomía fascínate, logro ver en su rostro, claro y firme con expresión atenta y luminosa, le pareció en cierto aspecto frio y orgulloso o seria demasiado seguro de si mismo, bueno es francés que mas se puede esperar, no podía dejar de mirarle sin cesar, pero apenas él dirigía la vista ella la bajaba o simplemente la esquivaba. Se atrevió Elisa a hablar para romper el silencio y levantándose le dijo:

- Sera mejor que lleve a Frederick a su habitación lo debe tener incomodo.

- Por favor señora, no para nada, no se preocupe. - Dijo el joven con tono amable y una mirada penetrante.

- Disculpe Sr. Leblanc pero debo hacerlo antes de que despierte. - Dijo la joven doblándose para tomar en brazos al pequeño. En es momento las miradas de ambos se encontraron por un segundo y pudo ver que tenia unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos, bajo la mirada rápidamente hacia la cara del niño.

Al tomar a Frederick hubo un roce de manos la cual parecieron más bien caricias, al levantar el rostro vio la mirada del Sr. Leblanc vuelto hacia su escote, la mirada solo duro un momento y supo disimularla muy persuasivamente, dedicándole una media sonrisa le dijo:

- Espero no me dejen mucho tiempo solo acá encerrado soy algo claustrofóbico. - La joven quien a pesar de su nerviosismo, que aun no entendía, ni que fuera el único hombre que la mirara de esa manera, si casi todos los amigos de Frank la miraban de forma seductora, claro esta, era la esposa mas joven pero sobretodo agraciada, todos esos viejos estaban casados con mujeres hasta mayores que su madre y como si fuera poco los años demás, también tenían muchos kilos demás. Nunca les ha dado importancia, jamás se sabe, puede ser una artimaña de su marido, para ver que tan buena mujer puede llegar a ser. La diferencia esta en que este no es un viejo mas, si será cinco años mayor que yo y sobre todo muy guapo, pero no debo pensar de esa manera no debo arriesgar a mi familia. - Termino por decirse.

- No hay necesidad de que se quede encerrado, puede salir demás esta decirle que esta en su casa si quiere puede dar un paseo por el jardín, de todas maneras no tardo mucho, solo llevo a Frederick a su habitación y regreso.

- Bueno prefiero esperarla entonces, la verdad el recorrido por el jardín se lo acepto para otro día, que este mas dispuesto ahora estoy un poco cansado para caminar, el viaje fue algo agotador.

- Pero lo hubiera dicho antes Sr. Leblanc si quiere le envió a unas de las mucamas para que lo suban a su habitación, yo lo dispensare con mi marido.

- La verdad Sra. Wells no me gustaría parecer poco cortes.

- No se preocupe Sr. Leblanc mi marido entenderá perfectamente, creo que aun le falta conocerlo un poco mas, él es un ser esplendido.

- Bueno si usted insiste, puede enviar cuando guste a alguna de las Srtas. - Repuso Jules sonriendo, y sus ojos resplandecían, extraños ojos de un hombre experimentado.

Elisa paso la tarde en el cuarto de juego con Frederick mientras que Frank como siempre en el despacho revisando documentos, siempre era lo mismo, hasta en los días libres trabajaba, aunque no lo hiciera en la oficina, lo hacia en casa, para Elisa esto era un alivio ya que prefería pasar el tiempo a solas con su hijo, Frank cada hora pasaba por el cuarto y compartía con ellos alrededor de diez minutos, las energías en Frank eran interminables a pesar de su edad era mucho mas activo que cualquier hombre de treinta, era poco el tiempo que tomaba para descansar , muchas veces la joven se preguntaba para que trabajaba tanto si ya poseía una fortuna incalculable, el futuro de Frederick el de los hijos y hasta los nietos del pequeño estaba asegurado sin la necesidad de que movieran un musculo dentro de las empresas.

Jules por su parte paso la tarde descansando en la habitación que había sido dispuesta para él, durmió un par de horas, luego tomo un baño y se sentó frente a la chimenea a calentarse y leer, pues aunque faltaban pocos días para primavera aun así frio, sus pensamientos viajaron a Francia, aun no comprendía como su padre tomo la determinación de enviarlo a América, bien sabia que odiaba Estados Unidos, esta consiente que su comportamiento no era el mas ejemplar, pero el castigo esta vez fue mas fuerte de lo que podía alcanzar su imaginación, ya con suficiente edad no pudo negarse a lo que su padre le impuso, sabia bien que esto se debía a esa mujer, ella era la causante de que su padre actuara de esa manera, pues no me voy a casar, no pienso hacerlo, no siento por ella mas que atracción física y eso ella lo tenia muy claro en el momento que decidió enredarse conmigo, no crea que porque tiene poder me va a manejar a su antojo, no soy un animal al que puede domesticar, prefiero quedarme aquí. – Jules murmuraba en francés pues para que hablar ingles estando solo. – no podía mas que agradecer a Frank por aceptarlo pues si no le gustaba el país, Frank lo vio crecer era como un tío, para él estuvo ahí en uno de los momentos mas difíciles de su vida, cuando murió su madre, estuvo todo el tiempo dándole palabras de aliento tanto a él como a su padre, ya Frank había pasado por eso y sabia lo que era perder a una esposa, apenas entro a su cuarto esta tarde se recrimino y se maldijo por mirar a la mujer de Frank pues si que es hermosa, pero es la esposa de Frank, bien sabia que no podía, no debía fijarse en ella, un mes encerrado en un barco seguro lo habían trastornado.

Un llamado a su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos era la mucama quien le informaba que la cena estaba lista y solo esperaban por él para cenar.

Jules agradeció a la joven con una sonrisa, dejo el libro en la mesa de que tenia al lado del sillón frente a la chimenea, colocándose de pie para bajar a cenar.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, Frank hablaba de negocios y de su familia, sin duda era lo mas importante en su vida, pero mas lo segundo que lo primero, muchas veces sentía estar de mas en la mesa, ya que Frank se perdía en la mirada de su esposa, aunque esta parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, trataba en lo mínimo mirar a la Sra. Wells, solo cuando alguna parte de la conversación así lo ameritaba y pudo constatar que sus medias sonrisas eran fingidas, era como si algo la incomodara y eso lo hizo sentir de la misma manera, pues lo que menos quería era ser un estorbo, tal vez se estaba reprimiendo por su presencia allí, ya que no podría actuar con la libertad, a la que de seguro estaba acostumbrada, por lo que deseaba que la cena terminara lo antes posible y poder retirarse a su habitación a seguir leyendo, le tocaba comportarse ya no estaba en Francia, que podía salir a eventos sociales hasta altas horas de la madrugada, bueno eso era lo que su padre pensaba, cuando en realidad prefería caminar por las calles parisinas para despejar sus pensamientos, en una de esas caminatas fue que conocí o Chantal, una mujer que lo deslumbro a primera vista, quien le brindo una amistad, para después ceder a su juego y terminar por involucrarse con ella, sus salidas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, se volvieron salidas de hasta dos días, ella fue una maestra para él, le enseño hasta lo mas mínimo, era una diosa, tanto que temió enamorarse de ella, pues le preocupaba como una mujer podía saber tanto en la cama, sabía que si se enamoraba saldría lastimado, gracias a Dios, eso no paso, por el contrario, era ella quien lo atosigaba, no estaba enamorada, pero le exigía tiempo que él no podía brindarle, ya muy tarde se entero que era hija de uno de los hombres mas influyentes de Francia y de él dependía que su hermano fuera senador, no sabia como deshacerse de ella, por eso recurrió a su padre y le conto lo que estaba sucediendo, la decisión de su progenitor fue irrevocable, lo enviaría a Estados Unidos, no sin antes recriminarle el hecho, que eso le pasaba por estar metido todo el tiempo en esas fiestas donde solo van mujeres superficiales que buscan hombres para un rato y no se dan su puesto, bien sabia la reputación de esta joven, pero nadie en Francia se atrevería a reprochárselo.

No creía justo el pago de su equivocación, pero ya era demasiado tarde o acepaba o su hermano perdería el sueño de convertirse en senador – Fue abstraído de sus pensamientos por Frank quien lo invitaba a salir a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire fresco y que lo pusiera al día con lo que acontecía en Francia.

Después de una semana en la casa Cawdor Candy se conocía el lugar casi como la palma de su mano, Albert había salido esa mañana temprano con la Tía abuela a Glasgow, asuntos de negocios, ella decidió quedarse y pasar el día caminando cerca del lago, Tía Beatriz como le había pedido la dueña de la casa que la llamara, se encontraba con ellos, la personalidad de la mujer la tenia cautivada, muy gentil, alegre, llena de energía, en varias ocasiones se les unió a ella y el rubio en los paseos a caballos que daban por los alrededores, no le dijo a Albert, pero en uno de esos paseos se encontraron muy cerca de la Villa Grandchester, la chica la reconoció de inmediato, se veía tan distinta, sola, gris… y no era debido al estado del tiempo, pues los últimos días habían sido bastante soleados, sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron de nuevo al mismo lugar. Los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria de inmediato, sintió deseos de llegar hasta la casa, saludar… pero se arrepintió a pocos metros de esta y camino de vuelta al lago, justo frente a el se sentó en el mismo lugar donde años atrás lo haría con Terry, la vista aunque distinta no dejaba de ser hermosa, los arboles aun cubiertos por delgadas capas de nieve, el cielo se veía azul… casi blanco en algunos lugares, el verde se comenzaba a hacer presente, el azul del lago se movía al compas de la suave brisa que parecía cambiarlo de color… azul- verde, gris- azul, a lo lejos algunas montañas que aun conservaban el manto blanco y helado, se podía oír el canto de los pájaros, todo era un hermoso regalo a los sentidos.

- En verdad, fui feliz en este lugar, un lugar perfecto… unos días perfectos… mágicos… tu presencia me hacia tan feliz… sé que no quería admitirlo, pero solo verte me hacia feliz, no se como te las ingeniabas para mover cada fibra de mi ser… para sentir la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de ti… Terry… Terry lo que mas deseo es… lo que mas deseo es verte de nuevo… en sueños… o como sea… poder decirte que te amo… que no sé porque nunca te lo dije… pero es cierto… sé que estas conmigo… como lo estuviste cuando dejaste el San Pablo… La noche que estuviste en Chicago… Cuando casi nos encontramos en el Hogar de Pony… Terry… quiero verte… quiero verte de nuevo… no importa si es hoy… mañana… dentro de un mes, un año, no me importa todo lo que tenga que esperar… necesito decirte que te amo y ver tu rostro cuando lo escuches… necesito eso para estar en paz conmigo, para retomar mi vida de nuevo… por favor llega a mi… ven a mi, haz que todo este dolor se vaya para siempre… pero no me dejes nunca… tan solo necesito mirar tu ojos una vez mas… solo una vez.

Era pasada las siete de la noche y él aun seguía en la oficina revisando balances y comparando porcentajes, no era la primera vez lo hacia, desde que llego a esta ciudad, llegaba muy temprano y se iba ya entrada la noche, no salía a ningún lado, hasta le pidió al gerente le autorizase a trabajar los fines de semana, alegando que se aburría en su departamento, este se extraño ante la petición pero dada la insistencia del joven, no le quedo mas remedio que acceder.

- Sr. Leagan disculpe que lo moleste – Menciono Vanessa entrando a la oficina – Pase a informarle que ya me retiro – Agrego la chica. Neil levanto la mirada del libro para observarla, asintió en silencio y antes que ella saliera le dijo.

- Srta. Scott, deme cinco minutos para organizar esto y la llevo a su casa – La joven se detuvo y dándose media vuelta.

- No, por favor Sr. Leagan no se moleste, no vivo lejos de aquí, además usted esta ocupado con esos documentos – Dijo en tono amable.

- No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia, ya es tarde y estoy algo cansado para continuar descifrando números, continuare con eso mañana… - Contesto mientras caminaba para buscar su abrigo. Ella se quedo en silencio. Minutos después ambos se encontraban en el estacionamiento del edificio, Neil camino hasta el lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta, esto sorprendió un poco a la chica, pero recibió el gesto de muy buena gana.

- Esta trabajando mucho Sr. Leagan, debería descansar un poco – Expreso ella sin saber que mas decir.

- Si, eso dice todo el mundo… pero la verdad no tengo nada mas interesante que hacer, no es muy alentador llegar a un departamento y encontrarlo vacio, comer en el mismo lugar, correr todos los días la misma rutina, al menos el trabajo ayuda a que me distraiga un poco o que termine tan cansado que llego y quedo rendido – Menciono el joven con la mirada puesta en el camino y una media sonrisa en su rostro que no llegaba a su mirada, por el contrario le daba un aspecto triste.

- Si… es muy difícil llegar a una casa vacía… no tener nadie que lo espere, con quien hablar – Respondió ella dejando llevar por sus recuerdos.

- ¿Usted no tiene familia? – Pregunto él y después se arrepintió por ser tan directo.

- No, es decir si, pero mi familia esta muy lejos, soy mexicana… llegue a este país hace cinco años, me case con un militar que conocí siendo muy joven – Explico la chica, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

- ¿Y su esposo? – Niel ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso nadie te enseño a ser mas cortes? se regaño pero ya era tarde.

- Él murió hace un par de años en la guerra, fue enviado a luchar en Europa… al igual que muchos, pago con su vida las locuras y las ambiciones de otros – Contesto y su tono se hizo más serio.

- Lo siento mucho – Menciono Neil sin saber que mas agregar o mejor sin atreverse a decir nada mas.

- No se preocupe, ya he aprendido a vivir con esta pena a cuesta, creo que cuando te despides de alguien y sabes que tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver nunca mas… a la larga… cuando te confirman que será así… la resignación llega a ti con mas facilidad, caso muy distinto si Christian hubiese muerto en un accidente o de una manera mas repentina, no le niego que hasta el ultimo momento tuve todas mis esperanzas puestas en verlo de nuevo… pero no siempre la vida es lo que uno quiere ¿No? – Menciono ella y la tristeza era palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

Neil asintió en silencio, no menciono nada mas, analizaba cada una de las palabras de la joven encontrando mucho sentido en ellas, tal vez eso era lo que le sucedía a Candy, la rubia nunca tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de Grandchester… al menos no una despedida definitiva, aun entre ellos quedaron muchas cosas pendientes, de seguro eso era lo que la mantenía amarrada al fantasma del ingles – Pensaba Neil cuando Vanessa llamo de nuevo su atención.

- Es justo al dar la vuelta en la esquina Sr. Leagan – Hablo la chica señalando el lugar, eran unos apartamentos, de tres pisos, bastante coloridos, con un aspecto mucho mas cálido que el lugar donde él vivía, detuvo el auto y se volvió para mirarla. - Muchas gracias Sr. Leagan – Agrego extendiendo la mano al moreno.

- De nada Srta. Scott, nos vemos mañana, descanse – Menciono con una sonrisa al tiempo que recibía la mano de la mujer.

- Igual usted, nos vemos mañana – Con estas palabras la joven se despidió, Neil espero hasta que entrara al edificio, después de ello puso el auto en marcha y siguió su camino.

Unas risas provenientes desde el jardín lo despertaron, se revolvía entre las sabanas, trató de abrir los ojos pero estos se encontraban sumamente pesados, por los que tuvo que hacer el intento varias veces, con las manos se los froto para lograr aclarar la vista, rodo sobre si mismo y tomo el reloj de la mesa eran las diez y diez de la mañana, sumamente tarde, es que se desvelo toda la noche aun no se acostumbra al cambio de horario se incorporo en la cama posando los pies en el suelo, escucho de nuevo las risas, se acerco hasta la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina y su vista se encontró una imagen deslumbrante, Frederick se encontraba en los brazos de su nana y Elisa estaba cabalgando un hermoso corcel negro, la bestia era magnifica, y la facilidad con que la Sra. Wells la montaba era impresiónate, desde lo alto de la mansión podía apreciar la distancia y la rapidez que tomaba la joven en el ejemplar, luego de llegar hasta el limite del jardín de la mansión que brillaba en todo su esplendor en plena primavera, regreso hasta donde se encontraba su hijo, desmonto el corcel y se quito el casco y una cascada de bucles rojos cayeron deslumbrando aun mas la visión del francés , luego se quito la chaqueta y tomo al pequeño en brazos, después de un rato se lo entrego de nuevo a la nana, monto de nuevo y estiro los brazos para que le entregara a Frederick, lo tomo y con la mano libre agarro las riendas y emprendió un paseo a paso lento, mientras cubría de besos las mejillas del pequeño.

En casi un mes que llevaba en la mansión, era primera vez que veía a la Sra. Verdaderamente feliz, pues siempre estaba de mal humor, maltrataba a las jóvenes del servicio constantemente, hablaba muy poco por lo que había decidió tener el menor contacto posible, pues no aguantaría malas caras y menos malas contestas o respuestas de una chiquilla malcriada por Frank, porque eso si estaba claro, era una niña, aun era muy joven y a la primera grosería de ella no se le quedaría callado e iba responderle así tuviera que tomar sus maletas y largarse, poco le importaría pasar días en un hotel, por lo que estaba cada vez mas ansioso de que Frank terminara los detalles del apartamento que cada vez eran mas, bien sabia que no eran detalles solo que quería retenerlo por mas tiempo en su casa, le hacia bien conversar con él.

Cerro las cortinas y se encamino al baño, después de media hora salió con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y tomo unos lentes oscuros, el día era perfecto para salir al jardín, por lo que tomo un libro y decidió salir al ala norte de la mansión que poseía una terraza con salida al patio para no toparse con la Sra. Pues no es que fuera anti social solo quería evitarla, algo en él le decía que debía evitarla. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con Dennis.

-Buenos días Sr. Leblanc – Saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos días Dennis, aunque no son tantos ya que es casi medio día – Contesto con una sonrisa - Deberías de despertarme un poco mas temprano.

- ¡Oh no Sr.! No se preocupes puede dormir hasta las horas que guste, la Sra. Elisa no has dicho que no lo despertemos, bien sabe que aun no se acostumbra al horario. – Con un atisbo de sonrisa - Si desea comer algo, yo misma se lo puedo mandar a preparar.

- Bueno si son órdenes de la Sra. Entonces no seré yo quien se oponga y menos me perdonaría que por mi culpa les den otro regaño más – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa que le robaría el aliento a cualquier mujer.

- No se preocupe Sr. Si la Sra. Nos reprende es porque hacemos algo mal y cuando no es porque hacemos algo mal es por…es por – Detuvo en seco sus palabras y bajo la mirada

-¿Es por? – Pregunto desconcertado al ver el cambio en la joven.

- No se preocupe Sr. Yo me entiendo y la entiendo, pero no me ha dicho si va a desayunar.

- Está bien Dennis no te preocupes, aunque no desayunare si me gustaría que me regalaras un par de manzanas.

-Enseguida se las busco Sr. – Dando media vuelta y bajando las escaleras.

- Espera y te acompaño así aprovecho y salgo por la cocina.

- Como prefiera Sr.

Ya en la cocina Dennis busco un par de manzanas y se las entrego al joven ella se volvió para buscar unos melocotones, pero Jules la detuvo.

Abriendo la puerta se volvió para decirle a la joven que con las manzanas estaba bien, cuando sintió que su cuerpo tropezó con otro pensó que era uno de los cocineros.

-Pero que demo… - La joven se quedo estática al ver que no había tropezado con ningún sirviente.

Jules también quedo paralizado, pues no sabía que responder mientras su mirada se perdía en el ámbar de los ojos de Elisa, por su parte ella tuvo que alzar lo suficiente la cabeza para poder mirar a la cara al joven al que no pudo verlo a los ojos pues traía puesto unos lentes estilo ray band.

-Disculpe Sra. No me di cuenta.

- No…no se preocupe yo venia distraída y no me fije – Respondió secamente y haciendo un ademan para que el joven siguiera su camino.

- Seguro Sra. ¿No la he lastimado?

-No ha pasado nada Sr. Tampoco es un camión para que me lastimara. – Acoto con una sonrisa. – Ahora puede continuar con su camino disfrute del día, esta bastante fresco.

- Eso me tranquiliza Sra. – Contesto con una amplia sonrisa - Si disfrutare el día con una buena lectura – Mostrándole el libro a la joven y emprendió su camino.

Jules llevaba unos cuantos pasos cuando Elisa se dio media vuelta y camino parándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Sr. Leblanc! ¿Vendrá a almorzar?

El joven dio media vuelta al escuchar que Elisa lo llamaba desde la puerta de la cocina. Y mostrándole la manzana le dijo:

-Ya casi es hora del almuerzo Sra. Y no tengo hambre pero podría acompañarle a la hora del Té. – Y se alejo dejándole una sonrisa.

La joven asintió en silencio con una alegre expresión y entro a la cocina, dirigiendo su mirada a Dennis quien aun se encontraba allí, ordenando unos panes, la pelirroja la ignoro y paso de largo, estaba exhausta pero al mismo tiempo extasiada tenia tiempo que no montaba, desde que enfermo Cleopatra, pues ya era muy vieja y Frank le hizo traer desde Arabia Saudita a Hades, no lo montaba mucho, era un excelente ejemplar sumamente rápido y obediente pero su cariño por Cleopatra no podría sustituirlo cualquiera y sentía el celo de la yegua en cada relinchido siempre que iba por Hades a las caballerizas; cada vez que montaba su cuerpo experimentaba una adrenalina indescriptible y su mente volaba, la hacia olvidarse de cuan infeliz era y que solo su vida se encontraba iluminada por una pequeña luz de ojos avellanas.

Subió a su habitación decidida a tomar un baño para luego bajar a almorzar, se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa de equitación y se introdujo en la tina que aun conservaba el agua tibia, cerro los ojos para relajarse un poco una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar lo acontecido con el Sr. Leblanc minutos antes, de lo bien que lucia debajo de ese pantalón de mezclilla y esos lentes oscuros, pero al tomar conciencia del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, se incorporo en la tina casi inmediatamente, derramando agua fuera de ella.

- En que estas pensando Elisa Leagan, déjate de niñerías y estupideces, solo fue un accidente que le puede pasar a cualquiera y tú lo mejor que puedes hacer es fijarte en lo bien que lucia la vestimenta en ese hombre, Por Dios, es el hijo del mejor amigo de Frank, tengo que tratarlo con respeto como un amigo mas. – Hablaba mientras tomaba una bata de paño y se envolvía, salió, hasta el tocador tomando un peine para desenredar sus hebras rojas que aun goteaban, tomo asiento frente al espejo y desamarro el nudo de la bata dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo, mientras terminaba de desenredarse el cabello.

Jules se encontraba sentado en las raíces que sobresalían de un inmenso árbol leyendo cuando aparto la vista de las líneas para descansar un poco la vista y darle un mordisco a la manzana, y sin proponérselo su mirada se topo con una nívea espalda adornada por hebras rojas, se le olvido masticar por lo que trago el pedazo de manzana casi completo provocando que se ahogara y le produjera un ataque de tos hasta hacerle salir lagrimas, mas no fue lo suficientemente fuerte el ataque como para que desviara la vista de la ventana del segundo piso de la mansión, su mirada recorría cada centímetro de piel al descubierto, cuando fue consciente de a quien observaba hizo todo el esfuerzo posible retirarse del lugar, pues no debía espiar a la mujer de Frank.

Las cuatro de la tarde Elisa estaba en una de las mesas de la terraza con galletas y té, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas que lo dividía una cinta celeste debajo del busto, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y Frederick sentado a su lado con una galleta que no masticaba solo chupaba, mientras su madre revisaba revistas de sociales, unos suaves golpes en las hojas de la puerta de cristal le hicieron levantar la vista.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Elisa, ¿Puedo? – Pregunto el francés señalando una silla para tomar asiento.

- Claro Sr. Leblanc - Respondió la joven poniéndose se pie.

Jules tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente a ella y esta le ofreció té y galletas, al ver la mano que le extendía una taza con té no pudo si no recorrer con la vista toda la extensión del brazo y posarse en uno de sus hombros donde se podían apreciar una pecas y su mente se sumergió en el recuerdo de la imagen vista a través de la ventana, parpadeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad y no ser obvio.

Solo le dio tres sorbos al té pues no entendía porque la mujer lo ponía sumamente nervioso, pidiendo permiso se retiro a su habitación.

El primer país que visitaron después de dejar Escocia fue Francia, ambos pensaron en llegar hasta la casa del ministro Lambert, para hacerle una visita sorpresa a Gerard, pero los hombres no se encontraba en casa, habían viajado hasta Alemania, para cerrar algunos tratados, los Andley conocieron a los hermanos del francés dos mujeres y dos hombres, muy alegres y cordiales, quienes los trataron con si fueran de la familia gracias a la referencias de Gerard, los rubios pudieron percibir como los jóvenes fijaban su atención en Candy, seguramente todos conocían de los sentimientos de su hermano por la americana.

Los jóvenes solo estuvieron un par de días en la capital galesa, no teniendo motivos para demorar mas allí, partieron rumbo a Venecia en el Expreso de Oriente Simplon que cubría la ruta, pasando por Lausana, Milán, Venecia y Trieste; ellos bajarían en la ciudad de las góndolas pues Candy tenia especial interés en conocerla, el carnaval esta cerca y unos días de distracción no les vendría mal a ninguno de los dos, tenia planeado pasar allí solo unas semanas, después viajarían hasta Florencia. Albert sentía especial interés por Italia para poner en practica sus planes, la mayoría de los inmigrantes con los cuales entro en contacto en Suramérica eran italianos, fue por ellos que nació esta inquietud, también por el hecho que cuando sufrió el accidente donde perdió la memoria los primeros en brindarle una mano y prácticamente salvarle la vida fueron los habitantes de este país, sentía que estaba en deuda con ellos, si estaba en sus manos ayudarlo de algún modo, lo haría, encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

Candy observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, el verde comenzaba a hacerse presente, aunque el blanco impecable se negaba a dejar las cumbres de los hermosos Alpes frente a sus ojos, a los lejos se podían vislumbras los riachuelos que comenzaban a abrirse paso a través de la montañas heladas, aumentando su cauce a medida que descendían, llegando en abruptos y hermoso torrentes al rio que bordeaba la ladera de las montañas, niños jugando y cuidando el ganado en las orillas de este, corrían de un lado a otro, llenos de felicidad, inocentes a todo el drama a su alrededor, aun existían huellas de la guerra, las ciudades fronterizas se encontraban llenas de cicatrices que tal vez nunca desaparecerán, poblados abandonados, completamente destruidos, la rubia se emociono al ver un hermoso castillo construido totalmente en piedra, enclavado en lo alto de un peñasco, sus techos rojos y sus torres de gran belleza le daban un toque mágico, la joven no lograba explicarse todavía como estas personas habían logrado crear una obra de arte de tal magnitud, en un espacio tan difícil, las pinceladas de tallado eran unos mas elaborados que otros, entre mas altos mas hermoso eran, el tren paso a poca distancia de este y ella lo observo con sumo detalle.

Albert la veía y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ver el semblante de la chica iluminado de esta manera lo hacia sentirse aliviado y esperanzado, él sabia bien que Candy seria una gran ayuda en sus planes, también que estar alejada de América y concentrada en otras actividades le ayudarían a distraerse.

Archie llegaba esa tarde a su casa, desde que Albert y Neil dejaron la ciudad, las cosas en el banco se habían vuelto mas pesadas, tal vez era su impresión, la verdad era que no quería admitir que la ayuda que le brindaba su primo le era de mucha utilidad, aunque George se mantenía de sol a sol en el banco vigilando cada detalle y colaborando en todo aquello que podía, no era lo mismo sin su tío, lo mas seguro era que la energía que le imprimían los dos jóvenes era lo que hacia falta, pues no era lo mismo estar rodeado de hombres que bien podrían ser su padre. Entro a su casa, fue recibido por el mayordomo quien lo ayudo con su maletín y su abrigo, él le pregunto por su esposa e hija, este le informo que ellas se encontraba en el jardín.

El joven camino en silencio para no llamar la atención de las chicas, como le decía a su hija y esposa, se detuvo en la puerta que daba al jardín al ver a Annie jugando con la pequeña Keisy, la joven subía a la niña y fingía hacerla volar, esta se reían abiertamente, extendiendo los bracitos como su mamá le indicaba.

- Vamos Keisy sube… sube… sube – Mencionaba emocionada, al tiempo que reía contagiada con el entusiasmo de su bebé.

Él se encontraba completamente embelesado con la imagen de las dos mujeres de su vida, Annie cada vez lucia mas hermosa, su cabello recogido le daba un aspecto sofisticado, pero sin restarle ese aire juvenil que aun conservaba, su cuerpo también había cambiado con el embarazo, acentuando mas sus curvas, resaltando aun mas todos aquellos atributos que lo hacían perder la cordura, con solo ver su figura debajo de la delgada tela de su camisón, Annie conservaba la timidez de la joven que lo cautivo y al mismo tiempo había aprendido junto a él, un lenguaje que no necesitaba de palabras, ese que hablan los cuerpos, que expresan las mirada, ambos habían llegado a acoplarse tanto el uno con el otro, que ha nadie le quedaban dudas de que eran la pareja perfecta.

Al fin había llegado a la hermosa Venecia, bajaron en la estación y fueron recibidos por un chofer del Antico Doge, el hotel donde estarían hospedados durante la temporada de carnaval, este quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de los principales atractivos turísticos, se podía llegar a él por tierra o por agua, debido a la gran cantidad de equipaje que llevaban no les quedo mas remedio que hacerlo por carretera, los jóvenes hubiesen preferido viajar mas ligeros de equipaje pero Emilia Elroy se opuso rotundamente a la idea, "Era imperdonable que los herederos del imperio Andley viajaran con dos maletas" Menciono la mujer dejándolos sin escapatoria, al menos tenían la esperanza que las cosas cambiarían en cuanto se instalaran en Florencia, si por ella hubiese sido, los jóvenes llegarían a cada lugar acompañados de una comitiva a su servicio, presto para cualquier capricho de los millonarios.

La recepción en el hotel fue casi como si hubiese llegado el presidente del país, los jóvenes fueron alojados en las mejores habitaciones, el gerente del hotel se mostro sumamente amable con ellos, ofreciendo su total disposición para todo aquello que necesitasen, el personal del hotel quedo maravillado ante la imagen de los dos hermanos mas adinerados de América, rubios como el sol, ambos dueños de una belleza que no tenia nada que envidiar a los personajes de Botticelli o Miguel Ángel.

Como un detalle de bienvenida el gerente del hotel Jean Carlos Fontanni, le obsequio entradas para la puesta en escena de La Traviata, que estaría presentándose en La Fenice, con la participación del maravilloso Enrico Caruso, todo un acontecimiento para la ciudad de Venecia, desde hacia aproximadamente un mes, no se hablaba de otra cosa, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por ver al hombre desenvolverse en el papel de Alfredo Germont.

Los chicos agradecieron el gesto del hombre con verdadera emoción, Candy había escuchado del famoso personaje cuando viajo a Nueva York, Eleonor lo admiraba mucho, al igual que la mayoría de los miembros de Stamford, eso la lleno de curiosidad, tener ahora la oportunidad de verlo era grandioso, ambos tomaron ese día para descansar del viaje, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para recorrer las calles de Venecia.

La logia imperial es todo lo que más elegante y lujosa que se puede concebir, un verdadero espectáculo, esta se hallaba junto al exquisito corredor, decorado en colores vivos y elegantes que seguían esa línea clásica de los teatros en Europa - pensó Candy entrando al vestíbulo.

Albert se detuvo para observar una enorme pintura que se encontraba en una de las salas cercanas al vestíbulo, parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, después de un breve momento se volvió mirándola y dijo.

- Candy, observa esta pintura - Refiriéndose a un imaginario del siglo XVIII. - El Teatro ha sido restaurado de nuevo por Meduna, en la pintura él relaciona el mito de un tiempo feliz y irremediablemente pasado, cuando Venecia todavía podría ser una de las capitales del arte y la cultura.

Los jóvenes siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse frente a las escaleras que los llevarían a los palcos asignados para los miembros de la familia Andley, estas estaban iluminadas por hermosos candelabros dorados, al estilo Luis XV, que daban un toque sofisticado al ambiente, ya en los palcos Candy pudo apreciar la magnitud de la sala principal.

Sus ojos enfocaron en los adornos del techo, exquisitamente trabajados, los ornamentos de esta pintura son los más puros y de carácter, consisten en bajo relieve, rosetones, y arabescos de días pasados. El marco que simboliza la apoteosis de la ciencia y las artes, en la semejanza de dos encantadores donzelle, el terciopelo de las paredes que están desapareciendo bajo la copia de un sinfín de oro, que brilla sobre todo y cualquier pretexto, en los pilares, en las estatuas, en los festones, guirnaldas y en los marcos, alrededor de las puertas, cuadrado, un esmalte de espejos con flores, que en los lados y arriba se cierran por el Real pabellón cuando el terciopelo cubre todo esto, se rinde ante el efecto de todo lo maravilloso. Quién vio, garantiza que no hay nada más sorprendente que las magníficas decoraciones de Versalles.

Por su lado Albert se había complacido en observar el escenario, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Candy pudo observar que la joven esta fascinada con la decoración.

- ¿Qué te parece Candy? Bien podríamos decir que el espectador que entra en la sala llena del teatro, puede darse por un momento la ilusión de revivir el pasado glorioso y maravilloso, y puede escapar de la realidad de la profunda crisis y el declive que la ciudad ha vivido dramáticamente en los últimos años debido a la guerra. - Candy le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero y tomándolo de la mano le dijo.

- Gracias Albert por dedicar tiempo para distraerme yo al igual que todas estas personas también quiero vivir la magia y la gloria del arte, uno de las pocas cosas que la guerra no nos pudo quitar.

Albert respondió con una sonrisa igual de entusiasta y en ese momento las luces del recinto se apagaron dando señal que el espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

Lentamente la música fue inundando la sala, su inicio magistralmente musical y dramático se fue animando sin perder el tono melancólico hasta concluir enlazándose con el clima festivo que estalla al comienzo del primer acto.

Candy se encontraba totalmente embriagada por la historia, aunque ella no podía identificarse a cabalidad con la protagonista, si tenía un elemento en común, ambas estaban sufriendo por un amor imposible; parecía extraño, pero a pesar de todos los recuerdos tan triste que le podía traer un escenario, esta noche existía algo en el ambiente que le hacia sentirse animada. Para cuando se dio el intermedio Candy y Albert gozaban de un espíritu completamente renovado, la emoción que irradiaba la pieza los había absorbido a los dos.

- Candy, ¿Estas disfrutando la función? - Pregunto el joven.

- Muchísimo Albert me encanta la puesta en escena de Caruso su actuación en el papel de Fernando es extraordinaria.

- La verdad entiendo ahora porque recibe tantos elogios de la crítica, es un magnifico interprete. – Agrego él.

- Esta obra en particular de Verdi es una de mis favoritas - Menciono la chica con marcado entusiasmo.

Cuando anunciaron el próximo acto los jóvenes salieron de nuevo hacia los palcos que ocupaban, de esta forma transcurrió la última parte de la obra llevando a los presentes a un total deleite; como era de esperarse la ovación del publico fue de pie, esmerada en elogios para los roles principales, aunque Candy no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas su animo no había disminuido, por el contrario se sentía esperanzada y extrañamente alegre. Los jóvenes esperaron un momento en los palcos hasta que la sala bajo su concurrencia, para poder salir con mayor comodidad, estando una vez en el vestíbulo del teatro Albert se encontró con algunos conocidos.

- Sr. Andley que placer encontrarlo aquí. - Menciono un hombre mayor al ver a la pareja. El joven se detuvo para saludar cortésmente a la pareja de ancianos que los veía.

- Buenas noches Sr. Sra. Puccini, en placer es todo mío.

- ¿Que tal les ha parecido la obra? - Pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa.

- La verdad quedamos encantados, sobre todo por la interpretación de Enrico Caruso, el hombre es excelente. - Le respondió el joven en el mismo tono.

- Mi esposa dice lo mismo, no dejo de molestarme durante una semana hasta que conseguí los boletos para esta noche. – Respondió el hombre con tono alegre.

Candy se aventuro a agregar.

- Yo por mi parte quede más prendada del personaje de Violeta, la interpretación de la Srta. Felicia Filip, fue extraordinaria, aunque no le resta merito a la actuación de Caruso.

- Es impresionante ver a una mujer tan hermosa, además de culta, y que no tiene miedo a expresar su opinión, aunque esta no sea la misma del marido - Se aventuro a decir el Sr. Scalzi.

Albert solo asintió con la cabeza dejando ver una sonrisa con aire de orgullo, la chica por su lado no quiso agregar nada más.

Al otro lado de la sala la familia Di Carlo, se entretenía observando algunas pinturas que no tuvieron oportunidad de ver por haber llegado casi al inicio de la obra.

- Madre, la verdad es un teatro esplendido, no tiene nada que envidiarles a los grandes escenarios de Francia, la decoración es sencillamente exquisita - Le explicaba Fransheska.

Mientras Fabrizio meditabundo, como algunas veces solía estar, tenía la vista perdida en las pinturas del corredor.

- Hijos acabo de ver a un gran amigo, el Sr. Andley. – Menciono Luciano Di Carlo captando la atención de su familia.

Al escuchar este apellido Fabrizio volvió la mirada hacia su padre con ojos inexpresivos, luego vio a Fransheska quien mostraba una clara mirada de tedio.

- Me gustaría saludarlo, hace años que no lo veía. – Expreso el padre.

En ese momento el joven entendió la mirada de hastío de su hermana y dirigiéndose al padre le dijo:

- Padre porque mejor no vas tú y mi madre a saludar al Sr. Andley y nosotros nos adelantamos a buscar el automóvil, la verdad estoy algo cansando y creo que Fransheska se siente igual.

- Por supuesto no hay ningún problema hijos, adelántense ustedes, esto solo tomara unos minutos.

Concluyendo esto los padres de los jóvenes salieron al encuentro de los distinguidos Sres. Andley. Fransheska agradeció con una sonrisa a su hermano por haberla salvado de aquel trámite tan aburrido, aunque la joven había sido educada en el mejor colegio de París y bajos las más cuidadosas normas de protocolo, cada vez que su padre se reunía con sus amigos, las conversaciones tenia menos interés para ellas que un campo de papas.

- Nos vamos. - Le sugirió Fabrizio a la joven.

- Claro. - Dijo ella tomando al muchacho del brazo.

Candy y Albert después de despedirse de la pareja Puccini, intentaron seguir su camino cuando la voz de alguien conocido hizo volver la vista del joven.

- Sr. Andley que sorpresa encontrarlo por acá, no sabia que estaba de visita en Italia. -Menciono Luciano ya cerca de la pareja.

- Sr. Di Carlo cuanto gusto, hace tanto que no nos vemos. - Le saludo el joven.

- Si hace mucho, desde la última vez que estuve en América.

Candy encontraba a estas personas muchos más agradables y menos estiradas que sus interlocutores anteriores, había algo en ellos que le animaba, en ese momento su curiosidad fue atraída por algo más fuerte, al otro lado del salón un joven de extraordinaria belleza, con un porte distinguido, alto, elegante, con cierto aire de arrogancia al caminar y al mismo tiempo una desenfadada manera, dejo a la joven fascinada. No era la primera vez que la chica se encontraba ante un hombre con estas cualidades, es mas, solo un hombre en esta vida había llamado la atención de Candy de esta manera.

En ese momento Albert la distrajo haciéndola volver la vista, esta estaba aun aturdida y no lograba coordinar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo pudo expresar una afirmación. Cuando quiso mirar de nuevo el joven ya no estaba.

- Candy ¿sucede algo? - Pregunto Albert.

- No… no nada… todo esta bien. – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te decía que nuestros amigos estaban ofreciéndonos un almuerzo mañana en su casa. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

- Si claro Albert será un placer. - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Después de esto la pareja se despidió aceptando de buen agrado la invitación de la familia Di Carlo, caminando juntos hasta la salida, fuera del teatro la noche era fría por ello Candy se acomodo el abrigo.

Ya el chofer había salido en busca del auto de los Andley, en ese instante el auto de los Di Carlo se detuvo en la acera frente al teatro.

- Ha sido un placer Sr. Andley, lo esperamos mañana junto a su esposa para el almuerzo. - Le recordó el italiano.

- Cuente con ellos Sr. Di Carlo. Buenas noches, saludos a su familia. - Respondió el joven en tono amable.

Albert se volvió hacia Candy notándola, algo distraída, era raro ver a la chica de esa forma estaba como buscando algo o a alguien.

- Creo que todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo hoy para decir que somos esposos. - Dijo él intentando llamar la atención de la joven.

- ¿Ah?… ¿Decías algo Albert? Disculpa estoy un poco aturdida.

- La verdad ni siquiera lo he notado. - Le dijo en tono de burla

Esto hizo que Candy riera de lo ridícula que se sentía ante semejante situación.

Al mismo tiempo el Sr. Y la Sra. Di Carlo subían a su auto. La mirada de Fabrizio fue atraída por una joven que se encontraba entre la multitud, nunca había visto a una criatura tan encantadora, ¿Puede existir alguien tan maravilloso? Pensó el joven, un poco extrañado ante la dimensión de su asombro, era solo una mujer hermosa; no… no, era mucho mas que eso, era realmente bella, y su sonrisa parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor, en ese instante el joven perdió el objeto de deseo del alcance de su vista, puesto que ella subía a un auto acompañada de un hombre de apariencia distinguida.

Albert y Candy llegaron al hotel Antico Doge, después de una encantadora y a la vez agotadora velada, los jóvenes decidieron ir a dormir de inmediato, Candy entro a su habitación aun con aquella extraña sensación que no lograba explicarse, todo iba de maravilla hasta que sus ojos quedaron atrapados por la cautivadora imagen de aquel desconocido, su parecido con… era tan amplio, pero esto era imposible, ella pensaba una y otra vez, esto es imposible, Candice White Andley acaso te esta volviendo loca, ya esta bien, deja de imaginar tonterías, o acaso todo lo que esta haciendo Albert por ti es en vano, de esta forma le vas a pagar al hombre que te ha acompañado durante todos estos años de dolor y soledad.

La chica quería gritar y salir corriendo, pero cuantas veces y por cuanto tiempo mas atravesaría por esta situación.

- ¡Dios mío! ya estoy cansada de sentir esto todo el tiempo, siento que mi vida ahora mas que nunca le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a él y eso no es justo, ya he sufrido bastante por los errores de los dos; no es la primera vez que pierdo a un ser querido, pero aun así él no me deja, nunca va a dejar mis sueños, mis pensamientos, mis emociones, todo lo que hago siempre me lleva a recordarlo, aunque me vaya al fin del mundo, Terry eternamente estará en mi. - La chica se tumbo en la cama con actitud derrotada.

- No quiero llorar, no puedo volver a llorar - Al tiempo que decía esto dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Todavía creo escuchar su voz llamándome y parece que fue ayer cuando gritaba mi nombre en las escaleras de aquel hospital en Nueva York, he tratado de dejarte como un hermoso recuerdo, pero tú te empeñas en inquietarme día tras día, hasta tu olor lo recuerdo como si me acabaras de abrazar, exactamente como se quedo impregnado en mi abrigo esa fría noche.

- Pero estoy aquí tan solitaria, recordando todo, cada instante que viví a tu lado hasta ese momento en el que nos despedimos, sin aun poder descubrir el modo de olvidarme de ti, se muy bien que no quiero perderte jamás, al menos no en mi memoria, pero estos juegos perversos que el destino me crea a cada momento van a terminar con la poca cordura que tengo.

- ¡Hasta cuando Terruce Grandchester! ¡No quiero sufrir más, por favor! - Con estas últimas palabras la joven rompió en llanto.

Aunque Albert noto el repentino cambio de Candy, esperaba que esto no fuera un vestigio de todo aquello que había sufrido en los meses pasados, la chica no se recuperaba por completo de la muerte de Terry, no obstante ya habían pasado casi tres años desde el lamentable suceso, si bien ella trataba en lo posible de superar su congoja, él sabia muy en el fondo que Candy aun esta sufriendo. - En estas meditaciones el joven se quedo dormido.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa Los Di Carlo; Fiorella no dejaba de preguntarle a su esposo que debería preparar para el almuerzo, este por su lado le decía:

- Aunque el Sr. Andley era uno de los hombres mas adinerados de América, su carácter es bastante sencillo así que cualquiera de tus deliciosas recetas estará perfecta.

Fabrizio y Fransheska veían con ojos divertidos la conversación de sus padres.

- Gracias a Dios tú me salvaste de ahora estar planeando yo también el almuerzo para aquellos ricachones estirados, si son como dice papá una de las familias mas adineradas de América, no quiero ni imaginar lo que nos espera mañana. - Le mencionaba la chica a su hermano, mientras observaba a su madre.

Fabrizio seguía la conversación de su hermana pero había algo que mantenía su mente ocupada, ¿Por que se sentía tan atraído por aquella mujer? Él había visto mujeres hermosas antes y ninguna pudo lograr alterarlo de ese modo; no puedo negar que es muy bella, pero Antonella también posee una belleza semejante y si bien esta, se me ha servido en bandeja de plata, no ha logrado ponerme de este modo. - En ese momento la madre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Fabrizio, cuanto me hubiese encantado que conocieras a la Sra. Andley, es tan hermosa, no tiene nada que envidiarle a una noble, distinguida y poseedora de una gracia y unas maneras exquisitas, ¡Ojala hijo mío encuentres tú una esposa así!

Fabrizio le respondió a su madre con una breve sonrisa.

- Aunque a decir verdad, tienen ustedes dos algo en común

El joven alzo una ceja, en señal de incredulidad, no esperaba que su madre después de semejante descripción hiciera alguna comparación.

- Ella es algo meditabunda, me hizo recordarte, en un momento su marido tuvo que llamarle la atención, porque estaba como perdida, mirando o buscando algo.

- ¡Madre por Dios! Ya no hayas donde buscarle esposa a Fabrizio, por favor te agradezco que no intentes mencionarle a mi padre que ves al Sr. Andley como un buen partido para mi, no vaya a ser que el distinguido Sr. Tenga algún primo panzón, calvo e engreído que este buscando esposa. - Esta vez Fransheska logro sacarle una sonora carcajada a todos los presentes.

Esa noche fue especialmente difícil para Fabrizio, al joven le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, pero ese día en especial le parecía imposible no dejaba de recordar a la mujer del teatro, ¿Quién seria? - Se preguntaba el joven, las sombras de la chimenea se reflejaban en su rostro y a ratos lograban sacarles hermosos destellos a sus ojos de intenso color azul, creo que nunca en mi vida he visto una sonrisa tan maravillosa, pensaba recordando a la mujer al tiempo que no podía evitar sonreír él también.

Tomo un libro para tratar de distraerse pero era prácticamente imposible, hasta que, ya casi llegando el alba, por fin el sueño termino por vencerlo.

Las voces de sus padres le recordaron que se había quedado dormido en el estudio, el cuerpo le dolía por la postura que había tomado en el sillón, se levanto y salió tratando de ocultarse de ambos - Siempre que me quedo aquí, mi madre se alarma como si hubiese tenido un accidente - Pensaba el joven con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuara...


	21. Capitulo 14 tercera parte

_**Chicas como lo prometido es deuda, pues aqui la tercera parte del capitulo 14... la proxima semana les estare subiendo el 15 lo mas seguro entres partes iguales.**_

_**Lita: si que estamos en los extremos, pero ya se dara la oportunidad de conocernos mejor... Saludos!**_

_**Capitulo 14 **_

_**Tercera parte**_

En el hotel Antico Doge, los rayos de sol que se filtran por la ventana despertaban a Albert, el joven dio media vuelta sobre si y se tapo la cara con la almohada, después de unos minutos se levanto al observar que el sueño se había esfumado por completo, se sentó en la cama y miro su reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche, eran las ocho y diez de la mañana aun era temprano lo mejor seria ir hasta el restaurant del hotel y tomar el desayuno, seguro Candy seguía dormida, el joven por fin se decidió y camino hasta el baño para darse una ducha, casi siempre tardaba cerca de una hora en la regadera.

En la otra habitación Candy despertaba con un ligero dolor de cabeza la noche anterior había llorado hasta tarde y no recuerda muy bien cuando el sueño y el cansancio términos por ganarle, se levanto dirigiéndose al baño, cuando se vio en el espejo la evidencia de su noche de trasnocho era mas que palpable, tomo el teléfono y se comunico con la recepción.

- ¡Bom Giorno! Hotel Antico Doge

- Buenos días, le habla Candice Andley, necesito de un servicio a mi habitación por favor.

- Claro, disculpe Srta. Andley, buenos días, díganos ¿En que le podemos servir?

- Necesito que me haga llegar unas compresas de agua de manzanilla por favor.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono ceso por unos segundos y después dijo:

- Por supuesto Srta. Andley enseguida se la hacemos llegar, ¿Desea algo más?

- No eso es todo, muchas gracias.

Después de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta de Candy, era una de las camareras del hotel, con una bandeja donde se encontraban una tetera con agua caliente y unos sobres de manzanilla, acompañadas por unos cortes de algodón. - La joven lo tomo y dándole una generosa propina a la mujer la despidió.

Este había sido un habito en la chica, después de una noche de dolorosos recuerdos, sus ojos terminaban siendo una prueba fehaciente, ella no quería que Albert se diera cuenta por nada del mundo que había llorado se había esforzado tanto por hacerla sentir feliz, todo este viaje, las visitas a museos, teatros, no era justo para el joven.

Candy se introdujo en la bañera y coloco las compresas sobre sus ojos, después de un momento se sintió mucho mas relajada.

Pues de más o menos dos horas Albert toco la puerta de su habitación, Candy ya se encontraba vestida para bajar al restaurant a desayunar.

- Buenos días Candy - La saludo el joven.

- Buenos días Albert, vaya estas muy elegante hoy. - Menciono ella mientras le hacia un ademan para que este pasara.

- Bueno es que sabes que no soy muy acertado con la ropa y como hoy tenemos el almuerzo en la casa de los Di Carlo quise hacer todo de una vez.

- ¡Dios! Vaya cabeza la mía lo había olvidado por completo - Dijo la joven abrieron los ojos, y en tono angustiado.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte Candy te ves perfecta como estas, tu siempre luces bien. - Le dijo él con una sonrisa. La joven le dirigió una gran sonrisa a su amigo.

Cuando bajaron al Hall del hotel atrajeron la mirada de todos, no cabía duda de que los Andley eran todo un ejemplo de elegancia y belleza, las mujeres suspiraban por el joven y los hombres se deleitaban ante la hermosa figura de la muchacha que vestía de blanco lo cual aumentaba la deslumbradora magnificencia de su beldad, sin embargo era una de esas mujeres que los atavíos nunca logran disfrazar, acontecía con ella lo que las nobles Minervas paganas, que dejan adivinar, a través de sus vestiduras, las purísimas formas de la belleza olímpica. La acabada y suprema belleza se dejar ver también en todo su esplendor, aun bajo la seda y los encajes. Parecía como que su cuerpo brillaba entre los pliegues del vestido blanco.

El Sr. Andley llevaba un traje negro confeccionado por sastre y corbata de Bord Street, cuidadosamente elegidas, su cuerpo presentaba aquel aspecto elegante y espectacular que siempre es habitual en un hombre de su clase, caminaba con paso seguro, como aquellas personas que no le temen a nada en la vida o que ya lo han visto todo, a pesar de su evidente juventud, él inspiraba respeto a cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de cruzarse en su camino, sencillamente era el sueño de toda mujer.

El gerente del hotel tuvo que detener la conversación de las mujeres con una discreta aclaración de garganta.

- Sras. Por favor mas compostura.

- Disculpe Sr. Jean Carlos. El hombre se alejo para atender a uno de sus mejores clientes.

- Buenos días Sr. Andley Srta. Andley ¿Cómo amanecen?

- Muy bien muchas gracias Sr. Fontanni. – Respondió Albert, al tiempo que la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Veo que se dirigen al restaurant ¿Van a tomar el desayuno allí?

- Si, así es, hoy no pensamos salir a recorrer la ciudad, tenemos un almuerzo en casa de unos amigos.

- En ese caso les deseo que tengan buen provecho.

- Muchas gracias respondieron los jóvenes mientras se alejaban hacia el restaurant.

En la casa de los Di Carlos las cosas se desarrollaban con la más estricta supervisión de Fiorella Di Carlo, que cuidaba cada detalle de la comida, mientras Fransheska estaba en el jardín seleccionando algunas flores para decorar por petición de su madre, el Sr. Luciano estaba en el despacho revisando unos papeles mientras Fabrizio se encontraba junto a él, pero se distraía con mucha frecuencia, cuando el hombre lo veía de esta forma no sabia porque un temor lo recorría, en ese momento entro la mujer.

- Luciano, Fabrizio ya es hora de que se vaya a cambiar es casi hora, por favor no hagamos esperar a los invitados.

- ¿Y es que acaso ya llegaron? - Pregunto Fabrizio en tono de burla a su madre.

- Fabrizio por favor, deja de hacer bromas y ve hijo - El joven se levanto dándose por vencido antes de que la madre entrara en pánico, tomándola por la mano le dijo - Sabias que eres una mujer encantadora, que ni siquiera cuando nos haces presión dejas de serlo. - La miro con cara de seriedad pero en sus ojos revelaba la broma que le estaba jugando a su madre.

- Si, si claro sal de aquí adulón - Le dijo la mujer dándole una palmada en el hombro. El joven le dedico una de esas sonrisas que hacían que todas las mujeres de Florencia suspirasen por él. Mientras observaba al joven salir la mujer soltó un suspiro diciendo. - Nunca voy a terminar de agradecer a Dios por tener un hijo así.

Luciano bajo la miraba intentando concentrarse en los documentos que lo ocupaban.

- Luciano y ¿Tu que esperas? – Inquirió con las manos en la cintura.

- ¡Por Dios! Mujer contigo es imposible. – Respondió colocándose de pie con desgano.

Albert y Candy llegaron a la casa de los Di Carlo en el momento mas indicado, bajaron de el Mercedes Benz negro que el hotel había puesto a su disposición desde el instante en que se hospedaron en el. Aunque los jóvenes preferían caminar en aquella ocasión se vieron obligados a utilizarlos.

La Sra. Di Carlo sintió el motor del vehículo y procedió a dar un ultimo repaso a todo antes de dirigirse a la entrada, cuando los jóvenes llamaron a la puerta ella le hizo seña a un sirviente para que la abriera, mientras ella y su marido se sentaban en el salón.

- Buenas tardes - Sonó la voz con marcado acento americano de Albert Andley.

- Buenas tardes - Dijo el ama de llaves.

- Por favor el Sr. Di Carlo. – Menciono el joven en tono amable.

- Pase por favor él los espera. – Respondió la anciana con una sonrisa, al tiempo que les hacia un ademán.

Los jóvenes siguieron al ama de llaves quien los guio a través de un corredor de grandes ventanales, si bien la casa no era tan grande como la mansión Andley en Chicago, poseía cierto aire de ostentosidad, pero al mismo tiempo irradiaba calidez. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y terracota, creando hermosas luces, Candy sentía que el lugar era muy acogedor.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Andley Sra. Es un placer tenerlo en nuestra casa. - Saludo Luciano extendiendo la mano al joven y a la muchacha.

- Buenas tardes el placer es todo nuestro - Le dijo Albert estrechando la mano del hombre.

- Por favor tomen asiento. - Dijo el hombre, haciendo un ademan a los invitados.

- Su casa es realmente hermosa Sra. Di Carlo - Se aventuro a decir Candy, con una sonrisa. La mujer sintiendo esto como un cumplido y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Andley cada detalle esta hecho con mucho cariño. - Comentaba la mujer con aire de orgullo.

- Se nota, es muy acogedora. - Menciono la chica en tono amable, mientras su vista recorría el salón.

Así conversaron durante unos minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Fransheska.

- Buenas tardes… - La joven quedo en el lugar sin poder completar la frase, frente a ella estaba el hombre mas atractivo que había visto en su vida, era mucho mas alto que su padre, rubio, sus ojos tan azul como el cielo, aquellos ojos tenían expresión cálida y amable, especialmente para una mujer, maravillosamente, cálida, amable y tranquila.

Luciano Di Carlo, se coloco de pie y señalando a su hija.

- Sr. Sra. Andley, le presento a mi hija. – La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia, no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos azules del hombre.

El joven se levanto de inmediato y le ofreció la mano, esta la recibió con cierto nerviosismo nada habitual en la chica, él por su parte la tomo con total seguridad y deposito un suave beso en ella.

- Mucho gusto Srta. William Albert Andley – Menciono con mirando los ojos grises de la chica.

- Mucho gusto, Fransheska Di Carlo – Respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa que se dio naturalmente.

Candy también se coloco de pie, extendiéndole la mano a la chica le dijo.

- Mucho gusto, Candice White Andley – Dejando ver una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, bienvenida a nuestra casa – Señalo ella con tono amable.

La joven se hallaba en toda la plenitud de su peregrina hermosura, o, por mejor decir, hallábase en aquel fugitivo momento de la juventud de la mujer, en que, poseedora ya de todos sus hechizos, conocedora de su propia naturaleza, colmada de bendiciones del cielo y de promesas de felicidad, puede sentirlo todo y aun no ha sentido nada, es una mujer y niña al mismo tiempo, rosa entre abierta al influjo del sol, que ha desplegado todas sus hojas, muestras todos sus encantos y recibe halagos del céfiro, pero que aun conservaba aquella forma, aquel color y aquel perfume que solo guardan los púdicos pimpollos. - Albert no lograba apartar la vista de la joven por mucho tiempo, jamás había sentido una atracción tal.

La chica por su parte trataba de ocultar lo mejor posible lo que este hombre le inspiraba, ella nunca había sentido una afinidad como esta por algún hombre. Estaba dotado de cierto aire juvenil y ágil, resultado posiblemente de sus cabellos claros, sus ojos vivaces aparentaban unos treinta años.

Candy observaba a Albert entre extrañada y divertida era su imaginación o este se encontraba perturbado por la presencia de la joven. En ese momento la Sra. Di Carlo le dijo a su hija.

- Fransheska es extraño que Fabrizio no haya bajado, podrías ir a ver que le ha pasado. - La joven volvió a la realidad de un golpe, pensando ¡Por Dios! Madre ya bajara, hoy por primera vez en mi vida siento envidia de alguien, esta mujer es muy afortunada, tener a un hombre así a su lado, claro él la debe adorar pues es muy hermosa, ¡Dios! Yo que pensaba que era calvo, panzón, ahora como mínimo quiero conocer hasta al abuelo - Se decía la joven con ojos divertidos mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras, en ese momento Fabrizio apareció en lo alto de las mismas, su hermana le lanzo una mirada de reproche. Este solo le sonrió, ya sabia que seguro la madre la había enviado por él.

Fabrizio bajo las escaleras y tomo del brazo a su hermana, caminando con la chica se encontró delante de los invitados.

- Buenas tardes, disculpen la demora. – Menciono con tono amable, pero con ese toque que lo distinguía del resto de su familia, su voz grave que denotaba más un acento ingles que italiano.

Candy se encontraba viendo unos punto de bordado que le había entregado Fiorella - Esa voz - Pensó la joven sin levantar la vista, segundos después Albert le tomo la mano, cuando Candy levanto los ojos, se encontró de frente con el par de ojos azules mas maravillosos que había visto en su vida, la mirada azul se fundieron en los verdes de la muchacha, sin darle tiempo de pensar. De pronto se desviaron.

- Mucho gusto Fabrizio Di Carlo. - Dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano a Albert, este la tomo sin poder salir de su asombro, pero con más control del momento que Candy, ella se había congelado.

- Es un placer William Albert Andley. - Le dijo dándole un apretón de mano y soltando a Candy.

El chico se volvió para mirarla y pensando - Esto no puede ser posible, eres tú, esos ojos - tendiéndole la mano a la chica, esta parecía aturdida, pero recibió la mano del joven, él deposito un suave beso en ella, mirándola a los ojos, era casi imposible apartar la mirada de ellos. En ese momento paso algo inesperado, la mujer cayó desmayada en los brazos de Fabrizio quien la recibió como si fuera natural estar cerca de ella.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! - Decía Albert mientras la tomaba en los brazos.

Fabrizio quedo completamente perturbado, ¿Que había sucedido? Él solo… se presento.

- ¡Por favor, Fransheska! Avísale a uno de los empleados para que nos ayude a subirla a tu habitación. - Luciano le tomo el pulso, al parecer solo se trataba de un desmayo, la joven había perdido el color del rostro. - Creo que solo es un desmayo, no hay de que preocuparse. - Le dijo a Albert que estaba totalmente desconcertado por la situación.

- Sr. Andley no debe preocuparse, es mas yo le diría que debería alegrarse, pues estos desmayos muchas veces son síntomas comunes de algo muy especifico. - Le dijo la Sra. Di Carlo al joven, con un tono alegre y despreocupado, este trato de observarla pero no podía despegar la mirada de Candy. - Es muy común en las mujeres cuando quedan embarazadas - Continúo la mujer.

En ese momento Fabrizio no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo y tenso la mandíbula. Albert alcanzo a esbozar una sonrisa mezclada con nerviosismo.

- Eso es imposible, ella no puede estar embarazada.

- Disculpe Sr. Andley, pero esto es muy común entre los recién casados. - Dijo la mujer con tono seguro.

- Candy no es mi esposa, ella también es Andley, pero es porque somos hermanos. - Aclaro el joven.

Todos en la sala, a excepto de los dos americanos se sorprendieron ante la acotación del millonario.

Fabrizio y Fransheska intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, el joven se alejo para darles espacio a los invitados y Fransheska se acerco para ayudar.

- La verdad es que tienen un gran parecido - Alcanzo a decir Fiorella quien fue la primera en hablar. - En ese momento la hija le dijo a Sr. Andley.

- Por favor acompáñeme. - Observando al joven a los hermosos ojos azules que denotaban su angustia.

Albert tomo a Candy en los brazos y subió las escaleras guiado por Fransheska, desde el otro lado del salón Fabrizio presenciaba la escena, el hombre subía con paso ligero a la chica, como si esta fuera una pluma, ella estaba completamente inconsciente y aun en ese estado no tenía nada que envidiar a una Diosa.

Albert entro a la habitación de la chica y deposito a Candy en la amplia cama, el joven se encontraba demasiado perturbado como para analizar con cabeza fría la situación, en ese momento el Sr. Di Carlo se acerco para examinar mejor a la joven.

- ¿La chica ha estado enferma Sr. Andley? - Pregunto en tono serio sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos.

- No… no ella siempre ha gozado de una salud excelente. - Dijo Albert mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y observaba su rostro, este estaba sin gota de color.

- Tal vez, sea algo sin importancia, lo mejor será dejarla descansar - El hombre miraba a los jóvenes, era evidente que existía entre ellos una gran conexión, Albert por su parte solo afirmo en silencio y después de unos segundos le dijo.

- Si no tiene inconveniente me gustaría quedarme con ella. - Pidió él casi en un ruego.

- Por supuesto, pierda cuidado, si se le ofrece cualquier cosa estaré en el salón, voy a informar a mi familia todos quedaron consternados. - Agrego el hombre en tono amable, Albert le agradeció la atención y paso seguido este lo dejo solo en la habitación con la chica.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Todo esto es sencillamente imposible - Él sabía muy bien cual era la razón del desmayo de Candy, pero… ¿Como explicar lo que sucedía? Si ni siquiera él podía creerlo, ¡Candy! ¡Candy! - Repetía el joven en sus pensamientos, Albert esta cada vez mas inquieto no lograba calmarse y no entendía lo que pasaba.

En el salón de la casa Di Carlo, todos se encontraban a la expectativa, en ese momento Luciano apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, Fiorella se acerco hasta este para recibir la información.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la joven? - Pregunto la mujer con tono preocupado.

- Ella esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse al parecer solo ha sido un susto, la examine y no veo nada que me inquiete, además el Sr. Andley me dijo que siempre ha gozado de buena salud. - Explico el hombre a su mujer con tono calmado.

La mujer respiro con alivio, Fransheska también se sintió mas tranquila y tomo asiento, Fabrizio por su parte no expreso ningún sentimiento, solo salió del salón en silencio y camino hasta el despacho, estando en este se dirigió hasta la ventana y observando el amplio jardín, se sorprendió a si mismo al notar que el desmayo de la joven le había preocupado de sobremanera.

No entiendo, yo ni siquiera la conozco, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella, ¡Que ojos tan hermosos tiene! - El joven caminaba ahora de un lado a otro, trato de no pensar en ello pero le era imposible ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué se desmayo? Yo solo me presente, mas sin embargo ella estaba… estaba como aturdida, como si algo de mi la incomodara, su mano se encontraba tan fría - En ese momento sintió que alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar, se volvió para ver quien era.

- Estas aquí - Dijo Fransheska entrando con aire despreocupado.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - Pregunto el joven preocupado.

- No, todo esta bien, lo que no entiendo muy bien es tu actitud, hermano te quedaste como una piedra, apenas si pude darme cuenta que seguías respirando. - Dijo la chica en tono de broma, Fabrizio la miro algo molesto por el comentario, pero no era de los que se quedaba callado.

- La verdad no pensé que hubieses observado nada más que al Sr. Andley. - La joven se sorprendió ante el comentario de su hermano, pero no se iba a dejar ganar.

- ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! Que dices, claro que no, ni siquiera…

- Ni siquiera te alegro enterarte que son hermanos y no esposos, vamos Fransheska observe tu mirada cuando él lo dijo. - Agrego el joven interrumpiéndola.

- Pues estas muy equivocado, yo solo trataba de ayudar, a mi no me culpes, además aquí el que tuvo el efecto devastador fue otro, tenias que ser tan intimidante, terminaste desmayando a la pobre Srta. Andley - Dijo la joven esta vez sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Yo… yo no tengo la culpa de nada, solo me presente como siempre… no entiendo lo que sucedió. - Dijo el joven con el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro.

- Si claro, ahora eres San Fabrizio, siempre haces lo mismo, debería ya dejar de jugar al seductor, además se suponía que ellos eran esposos. - Adiciono la chica aun divertida por la actitud de su hermano y viendo el juego a su favor.

Fabrizio se quedo en silencio y se volvió para ver a través de la ventana, después de unos segundos menciono.

- Te aseguro que no hice nada con ella, aunque sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. - En voz baja.

En la habitación Candy por fin volvía en si, abrió los ojos y se quedo por unos segundo que parecían eternos observando al joven a su lado, aunque quería moverse sentía que estaba congelada, los ojos de Albert se encontraban llenos de preocupación, al fin pudo recordar lo que había sucedido, se levanto de golpe sintiendo un leve mareo, Albert se apresuro para tomarla de los hombros.

- ¡Candy! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto alarmado.

- Yo… ¡Albert! - Dijo la chica recordando y entrando en pánico.

- Es mejor que te recuestes de nuevo Candy, sufriste un desmayo. - El joven insistió para que la chica no se levantara, esta obedeció y segundo después mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

- Albert por favor, dime que lo que acabo de ver… no es cierto, por favor… dime que no me… estoy volviendo loca. - La voz de Candy se entre cortaba y el miedo era palpable en ella.

- Candy… todo esta bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte… - Dijo sin saber que otra cosa mencionar, él no podía ocultar su propia consternación.

- ¿Puedes al menos explicarme que fue todo eso? - Exigió la joven, Albert desvió la mirada y después de un momento se decidió a hablar al sentir que la angustia de la chica crecía.

- No se que decirte Candy, el hijo del Sr. Di Carlo… - En ese momento la muchacha lo detuvo.

- Él es… - Candy se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar pronunciar el nombre que tanto temía. Albert se apresuro a decir.

- ¡No! no puede ser posible Candy, no existe ninguna posibilidad, es totalmente absurdo. -Agrego el joven sin creer él mismo lo que decía. La joven no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

- Lo se… lo se, pero es tan parecido, no pueden ser posible, dos personas tan iguales… y su voz, tú lo escuchaste, es la voz de…

- Candy eso es inverosímil, ese chico es… es… tiene una familia, no hay forma… es italiano, su actitud es totalmente distinta. - La chica escuchaba las palabras de Albert, pero es que todo esto era increíble, ese chico era… - Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos, Albert le tomo el rostro entre las manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

- Candy mírame, por favor mírame, es imposible que él sea Terry, entiendo que toda esta situación sea confusa, yo mismo me siento extraño, pero nosotros somos consientes de que todo esto es irreal, la verdad es otra y la conocemos muy bien. - La joven lo observaba sin decir palabras sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lagrimas.

- Albert… yo necesito verlo de nuevo, por favor, necesito… ver sus ojos, escucharlo. - El joven se encontraba dudoso, la verdad ni siquiera sabía como iba a salir de esa casa con la chica.

- Candy yo no creo que sea apropiado, mira como estas, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas…

- Por favor Albert, te prometo que estaré bien - Se apresuro a agregar la joven para evitar que él encontrara más argumentos.

- Esto no esta bien, no se como explicarlo… pero debemos irnos cuanto antes Candy… no puedes exponerte de esta forma ¿Qué se supone que le dirás? ¿Haz pensado en lo que esto le hará a tu estado de ánimo? Me niego a seguir un minuto más aquí – Menciono con determinación, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Albert… Albert necesito hacer esto… te prometo que no diré nada, te prometo… ¡Por Dios solo déjame verlo de nuevo! Si como tú dices… ese chico no es Terry… lo mejor será acabar con esta duda… puede ser alguien muy parecido… pero si de verdad te preocupa mi salud mental… déjame verlo de nuevo, quiero quedarme… si no lo hago… entonces si me volveré loca – Menciono ella casi en un ruego. El rubio no supo que decir, para él todo era muy extraño, tal vez también necesitaba ver y escuchar al joven para convencerse que no era Terry.

Candy se levanto y camino hasta el tocador de la habitación, se observo en el espejo, la verdad parecía una loca, los ojos llorosos, el cabello en desorden, saco de su bolso una polvera, colocándose un poco para disimular que había llorado, se acomodo el cabello y ajusto su vestido, el joven la observaba aun con dudas de lo que pedía la chica fuera lo correcto, se paro a su lado y mirándola por el espejo le dijo.

- Candy tal vez no sea buena idea. – Su voz dejaba ver cuan preocupado estaba.

- Todo estará bien, confía en mí por favor - Le dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. – De todas formas tenemos que bajar para salir de la casa, a menos que decidas escaparnos por la ventana… Albert sé que es una locura… que… no sé la verdad como lograr explicarlo… pero yo… yo pedí en Escocia verlo de nuevo… pedí frente al lago y la Mansión Grandchester ver a Terry de nuevo… - Albert la miraba con preocupación, ahora mas que nunca la idea de permanecer en esa casa le parecía muy peligrosa para su hermana, ella noto de inmediato su mirada de angustia y agrego – No pienses que he perdido la razón… sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, tal vez solo sea alguien muy parecido a Terry, lo mas seguro es que no sea él… como dices es imposible, el joven tiene familia, es italiano… si lo vemos con mas cuidado podemos encontrar rasgos distintos a Terry, pero necesito verlo para convencerme a mi misma que no me estoy volviendo loca. – Él estaba mudo, no sabía que decirle, tenia razón ellos debían bajar, pero no quedarse, no podían quedarse.

- Esta bien Candy, vamos a bajar y a despedirnos de los Di Carlo, nos vamos a excusar alegando que te sientes mal… - Ella lo detuvo.

- ¡No! No Albert, tenemos que quedarnos, por favor… - Ella lo tomo de las manos – Ahora vamos a salir y tú me vas a acompañar, vas a estar junto a mi como siempre lo haz hecho, ahora mas que nunca necesito que estés a mi lado, por favor… solo ayúdame, te prometo estar bien, sé cuanto haz hecho por mi Albert y no te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy… pero realmente necesito esto. – Ella lo miraba a los ojos, cada una de sus palabras eran una suplica, él sabia bien que si no era ahora, seria después pero la joven buscaría la forma de ver al chico, si dejaba pasar mas tiempo, ella podía hacerse mas ilusiones y después la caída seria mucho mas fuerte. La abrazo con fuerza.

- Siempre estaré contigo, ahora mírame, Candy si te sientes mal o no puedes seguir con esto solo me dices, y te saco de este lugar de inmediato – Ella asintió en silencio y lo abrazo de nuevo con mucha fuerza, no hacia falta decir nada más.

Los jóvenes bajaron las escaleras despacio, Albert sostenía a Candy del brazo, los Di Carlo, se encontraban en la sala, al observar a la pareja todos se pusieron de pie, la chica no pudo evitar posar la vista en Fabrizio.

Mi corazón latía conmovido y gozoso, como si todo lo que hasta entonces había vivido volviese a mí en aquel instante, hecho respuesta y cumplimiento. No podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, azules como el mar que nos vio juntos por primera vez, ese azul que tanto le pedí al cielo volver a ver, su cabello estaba mas corto, el color era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, llevaba barba, recortada con maestría, nunca imagine que le gustara llevarla así, esta mas alto, mucho mas alto, su cuerpo también había cambiado, mirarlo, solo conseguía mirarlo sin lograr apartar mi vista de él, ese joven… ese que para mi corazón y mi alma no era otro que Terry… ese se había convertido en el sol, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y mi universo entero estallo en mi colores, en mil emociones, mi corazón corría desbocado como un caballo salvaje cuando es liberado, con tanto ímpetu como el mar en una tormenta, algo dentro de mi dolía, dolía por tenerlo lejos, porque deseaba con todas mi fuerzas correr hasta él y aferrarme con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera Dios lograría separarme… y al mismo tiempo me dolía la certeza de saber que era imposible, él parecía no reconocerme, no había ninguna emoción en su mirada que me hiciera pensar que era Terry, se veía distante, ajeno. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cruzaron por mi alma toda una serie de imágenes lejanas y todo lo vivido hasta el momento resonaba de nuevo en mi, mi corazón lucha contra la razón, uno se aferraba a este sueño y el otro me decía que estaba cometiendo un error y podría pagar un precio por alto por ello - Pensaba Candy sin poder despegar la vista del joven.

- Srta. Andley veo que ya se encuentra mejor - Menciono Luciano con voz amable acercándose a los hermanos. La joven asintió en silencio.

- Me alegra mucho que solo haya sido un susto - Menciono Fiorella con una media sonrisa.

- La verdad me siento muy apenada con todos ustedes, no se que me paso - Agrego la joven para liberar un poco la tensión, su voz se notaba aturdida pero no dejaba de ser dulce.

- Debemos agradecerles todas las atenciones - Señalo Albert en tono calmado.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! No tiene nada que agradecer - Dijo Fiorella con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta los ojos e inspiraba confianza en los chicos.

Candy trataba de apartar los ojos de Fabrizio pero esto era casi imposible, viéndolo bien, había cierta actitud en él que desentonaba de la de Terry, se veía inseguro, como si algo también lo perturbara.

El joven por su parte buscaba el modo de mostrarse casual, desviando la mirada de la chica, cada vez que estas se encontraban, no lograba entender porque su presencia lo ponía nervioso, él tan seguro de si mismo se estaba dejando intimidar por aquella mujer.

El Sr. Di Carlo les pidió que tomaran asiento. Albert observaba muy de cerca cada uno de los movimientos de Candy, al parecer la joven había cumplido su promesa de mantener la calma.

- Lo hemos esperados para el almuerzo, sin embargo no sabemos si la Srta. Andley se encuentre en disposición, tal vez desee regresar al hotel a descansar - Menciono Fiorella desde el sillón donde se encontraba.

- ¡Oh, no por favor! Sra. Di Carlo, yo me siento bien, además ustedes han sido tan amables, nos quedamos, no quiero que por mi cumpla se arruine la ocasión - Se apresuro a decir Candy, Albert la miraba confundido, la chica se estaba exigiendo mas de lo debido y esto podía traer consecuencias.

- En ese caso voy a disponer la mesa - Dijo la mujer visiblemente complacida y salió del salón dejando a los invitados con su marido e hijos.

Los hermanos Di Carlo se encontraba sentados, la joven en una postura elegante pero natural, era una chica muy linda y su actitud era muy relajada, Fabrizio por el contrario se encontraba sentado y observaba algún punto imaginario, las miradas de él y Candy se encontraron mas de una vez, pero este siempre las esquivaba mientras que para la chica era muy difícil dejar de hacerlo.

- Srta. Andley debería usted hacerse unos análisis de rutina, un desmayo aunque parezca algo sencillo no debe ser tomado a la ligera, si desea puede usted venir mañana con el Sr. Andley a mi oficina, allí tengo un consultorio, aunque ya no practico la medicina, aun conservo ese lugar, uno nunca sabe cuando puede ser útil - Dijo el hombre en tono serio y cordial a la joven, Candy le respondió con una media sonrisa.

- Es muy amable de su parte Sr. Di Carlo, pero la verdad no quisiera causarle mas molestias y no creo que sea nada serio - Menciono la joven. En ese momento llego la Sra. Di Carlo y los hizo pasar al comedor.

El recinto era amplio y se encontraba iluminado por dos ventanales que daban al jardín, la mesa colocada con lujo de detalle, los bandejas de porcelana y los cubiertos de plata, la mujer los organizo quedando Albert frente a Fransheska y Candy frente a Fabrizio y los esposos en las cabeceras, después de dar las gracias procedieron a comer, la tensión en el ambiente aun era palpable al menos para Albert, Candy y Fabrizio.

- Estos son platos típicos de la ciudad espero que sea de su agrado - Dijo Fiorella refiriéndose al Pez San Pedro servido en los platos de los comensales, este se encontraba acompañado por patatas y otros vegetales al vapor.

- Está exquisito - Menciono Candy tratando de ser amable, la mujer le dedico una sonrisa, Albert por su parte también alago la comida.

La comida transcurrió en completa normalidad a la hora de servir los patisserie la conversación se enfoco en los Andley.

- ¿Desde cuando se encuentran en Venecia? - Pregunto Fransheska en tono despreocupado. Albert dirigió la vista hacia la chica y después de unos segundos le respondió.

- Llevamos tres días, ya hemos visitados algunos lugares de interés - Candy se aventuro a decir.

- La verdad nos parece una ciudad encantadora - Tratando de ayudar a su amigo a aligerar la conversación.

- A nosotros particularmente nos agrada mucho, es muy alegre - Menciono la joven ante el comentario de la americana.

- La Fenice es uno de los mejores teatros de Italia - Les dijo Fiorella a los hermanos Andley.

- En eso tengo que darle toda la razón Sra. Di Carlo, es verdaderamente regio - Le dijo Albert. - No en vano es tomado para los mejores espectáculos de Europa, nosotros disfrutamos mucho la presentación de Caruso es la primera vez que lo vemos en escena – Agrego el joven. En ese momento Candy levanto la vista y Fabrizio hizo lo mismo, sus miradas se encontraron.

Era él - Pensó la chica.

Era ella - Pensó el joven.

- ¿Y a usted Srta. Andley le gusta la opera? - Pregunto Fiorella obligando a la joven a volver la mirada.

- Si por supuesto me encanta, me alegre mucho cuando nos obsequiaron las entradas en el hotel, Albert y yo tenemos amigos actores y la verdad nos gusta mucho el teatro. – Menciono con entusiasmo.

Fransheska dirigió la mirada al joven rubio y pensó Albert… es un hermoso nombre, al igual que la persona que lo lleva, ¡Dios! Cada rasgo de este hombre es perfecto.

- Es una suerte puesto que es la primera vez que Caruso se presenta en la ciudad y que ya estaban agotadas casi todas las localidades - Menciono la joven Di Carlo, cuando Candy volvió la vista a Fabrizio este se encontraba otra vez distante, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, la chica trato de enfocarse de nuevo en la conversación. En ese momento la dueña de la casa sugirió que tomaran el Té en el salón.

Todos volvieron a la sala, los empleados sirvieron el Té y se alejaron dejando a los Sres. Con sus invitados.

- ¿Piensan quedarse por mucho tiempo en Venecia? - Pregunto después de unos minutos Luciano.

- Aun no lo sabemos - Menciono Albert con todo despreocupado.

- Deberían esperar los Carnavales - Menciono Fransheska observando al joven a los ojos, Fabrizio la miro divertido y volvió la vista a la ventana. - Nosotros nos vamos a quedar hasta esas fechas - Continuo la joven - Son las mejores fiestas de Venecia.

- La verdad seria una lastima perdérselas - Agrego Fiorella.

- En América son referencia obligada cuando se habla de Venecia, nosotros tenemos pensado asistir a algún desfile, parecen muy hermoso y llamativos - Dijo Candy quien se había fijado en la forma en que Albert se quedaba cuando Fransheska le hablaba.

- Representan siglos de arte y tradición de un pueblo - Agrego Fabrizio desde el sillón donde se encontraba, su voz era fresca y grave, los ojos de la chica se posaron en él sin el mayor esfuerzo, este por su parte trataba de ser amable y en un segundo volvió a desviarla.

- ¿Parece que usted también disfruta del carnaval Sr. Di Carlo? - Le pregunto la joven atreviéndose a hablarle directamente, Albert noto la audacia de Candy pero se quedo calmado en su asiento esperando la respuesta del joven.

- El juego de las mascaras es algo extraordinario a mi parecer Srta. Andley, es poder cambiar lo que somos, representar lo que no somos y al mismo tiempo ocultar o dejar ver lo que queremos ser - Respondió el aludido.

Candy no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa que le ilumino la mirada, el joven le respondió de la misma forma, pero menos efusivo que ella y algo confundido ante la reacción de la misma. La joven sintió que el corazón le saltaba de emoción dentro del pecho, fue como volver a escuchar las palabras de Terry en Escocia, cuando le contaba su pasión por el teatro.

- Supongo que después de tantas referencias sobre el carnaval es nuestra obligación quedarnos al menos para el primer desfile - Menciono Albert, Candy se volvió hacia él todavía con la sonrisa en los labios y un extraño brillo en los ojos, tomando de la mano le dijo.

- Seguro vamos a divertirnos mucho Albert.

- Por supuesto, de eso no les debe quedar dudas - Agrego Fransheska con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, el joven solo asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa amable a la muchacha. Fabrizio observo la escena y supo muy bien la intención de su hermana, esta vez le iba a tocar hacer de chaperón, no parecía tener más alternativa, nunca había visto a su hermana tan entusiasmada con alguien, la joven que se había percatado de la mirada de Fabrizio se levanto para invitar a la Srta. Andley a ver las flores que cultivaba su madre.

- ¿Srta. Andley le gustan las flores? - Candy se sintió un poco desconcertada ante la pregunta de la joven y dijo.

- Claro como a toda mujer imagino - Respondió con una sonrisa.

- En ese caso debería acompañarme a ver las que mi madre cultiva, escogí unas muy bellas esta mañana - Candy siguió a la chica hasta donde esta se dirigía, en un extremo del salón había un hermoso ramos de rosas blancas, el aroma era realmente sublime y los pétalos sumamente suaves.

Fabrizio contemplaba a la joven al otro lado del salón que se encontraba oliendo la rosa que tenía entre sus manos, ella era alta de formas esbeltas y esculturales, toda bella, artística y seductora, su cabeza redonda coronada de cabellos rubios dorados en lo más recio de sus ondas, su cuello blanco y torneado como el de Juno. Sus ojos verdes parecían reflejar lo infinito del pensamiento increado, por mucho que se los miraba, nunca se acababa de verlos y era así en la mirada de la Srta. Andley había una luz de eternidad, de espíritu puro, de pasión inmortal, que no pertenecía a la tierra. Su tez, blanca y pálida como el agua a la anochecer, ofrecía la transparencia del nácar, pero no reflejaba el rubor de la sangre solo alguna delgada vena, de color celeste, interrumpía tan serena y apacible blancura. Su rostro de ángel tenia, empero, boca de mujer. Aquella boca, bermeja como la flor del granado, húmeda y brillante, como la cuna de las perlas, estaba, si puede decirse así, anegada en un vapor tibio y voluptuoso como es suspiro que la mantenía entre abierta.

La chica alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada del joven, esta vez la mirada duro más que las anteriores y fue ella quien tuvo que desviarla.

- Son realmente hermosas, nosotros tenemos un rosal en Lakewood una localidad cerca de Chicago, es un lugar maravilloso algún día deberían visitarnos - Le dijo la joven con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta los ojos, Fransheska le respondió de la misma forma.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de la familia Di Carlo, esperando verse de nuevo en algunos de los desfiles u otro evento del carnaval, Luciano le recordó a la chica hacerse unos exámenes de rutina, Fiorella les extendió una invitación para cuando quisieran visitarlos de nuevo, Fransheska se ofreció para mostrarles la ciudad y Fabrizio solo se despidió con un "Ha sido un placer" que para gusto de la rubia fue muy protocolar. Subiendo al auto ambos se mantuvieron en silencio sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, después de un momento Candy miro a Albert y hablo.

- Albert… me gustaría ver el mar ¿Podemos ir? – Mirándolo fijamente.

- Tendríamos que desviarnos un poco… eso llevaría un par de horas – Respondió el joven con la mirada puesta en el camino.

- Yo no tengo ninguna prisa ¿Y tú? – Menciono sin quitarle la vista, este negó con la cabeza para después volverse a mirarla.

- No, no tengo… no conozco el camino nos tocara seguir las señalizaciones. – Respondió bajando la velocidad del auto para leer un letrero al lado del camino.

- Esta bien… no pasaríamos de perdernos – Menciono con una sonrisa, Albert se volvió a mirarla entre divertido y sorprendido. - ¿Cuánto nos queda de gasolina? – Pregunto fingiendo seriedad.

- El tanque esta lleno – Contesto sin lograr evitar sonreír, el cambio de Candy era evidente.

- Perfecto, confió en ti – Dijo volviéndose a la ventanilla, aspiraba todo el aire llenado sus pulmones, tenía los ojos cerrados, el sol aun se encontraba alto, el aire era cálido, con esa esencia a mar, a sal… esa que parecía llenar de vida todo a su alrededor. Después de poco más de media hora comenzó a escuchar el fuerte oleaje, el aire era más salado, la brisa llegaba cargada de aromas a peces, a madera.

- Llegamos – Menciono Albert al tiempo que apagaba el motor del auto, ella abrió los ojos y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, acto seguido abrió la portezuela y bajo con rapidez, cruzo la calle, se quito los zapatos y comenzó a correr, Albert se bajo sin entender muy bien lo que la chica hacia y la siguió a cierta distancia.

Ella llego corriendo hasta la orilla espantando con su chapoteo las gaviotas que se encontraban en esta, levanto su vestido para evitar que se mojara, cosa que era prácticamente inútil, estaba totalmente eufórica, solo iba de un lado a otro riendo… reía como hacia mucho Albert no la había visto hacerlo, él la observaba sin saber que decir o pensar… la alegría en Candy lo cubría a él también, pero algo dentro de si le decía que había que esperar… que todo esto era muy extraño… era absurdo negar el parecido de este chico con Terry, tal vez la emoción de su hermana la hacia imaginarse cosas… pero él también sentía esa empatía hacia el joven… había entre los tres como una conexión difícil de explicar… la forma como el chico se quedaba mirando a Candy – El joven fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la rubia que comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Es él… es él… Dios… es Terry! ¡Es Terry! - Ella levantaba la mirada al cielo y sonreía con verdadera felicidad.

- ¡Candy! – La llamo el chico. Ella corrió de regreso hacia él.

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert estoy feliz… estoy feliz! – Mencionaba emocionada parada frente al rubio. Este intento negar con la cabeza pero ella agrego – Lo sé… lo siento… algo dentro de mi pecho me dice que es él Albert… es Terry, su voz… su mirada… son ojos son idénticos… son igual de azul que este mar… no sé como… ni porque esta aquí… pero es Terry… mi corazón lo siente, es él – Ella decía todo esto casi sin respirar.

En la casa Di Carlo la visita no los dejaba menos afectados, por lo menos a los dos hermanos, la presencia de los Andley los había trastocado de modos diferentes, en cuanto salieron por la puerta Fabrizio se disculpo con sus padres alegando un dolor de cabeza y subió a su habitación, donde se encerró por varias horas, Fransheska por su parte salió al jardín según ella para observar el atardecer, solo Fiorella y Luciano se quedaron en la sala.

- Son personas realmente encantadoras los Andley. - Le dijo la mujer a su esposo quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, con una copa de brandy en la mano.

- Ya te lo había dicho, yo solo conocía al Sr. Andley pero su hermana es una mujer muy amable. - Decía el hombre en tono casual.

- Si y realmente hermosa, al igual que su hermano - En ese momento el hombre alzo una ceja y miro a la mujer de forma interrogativa.

- Solo lo digo como un cumplido Luciano, por favor. - Respondió la mujer en medio de una carcajada, el hombre le respondió de la misma forma al sentirse tonto ante la situación. - Sin embargo creo que los que quedaron afectados fueron los muchachos, nunca había escuchado a Fransheska decir que quería ver el atardecer, se le veía muy entusiasmada cuando se dirigía al Sr. Andley. - Continúo la mujer.

- Son solo cosas de jóvenes, ella tal vez se dejo deslumbrar por el porte y la elegancia del hombre, a esa edad se impresionan tan fácilmente. - Dijo el hombre.

- Y de Fabrizio ¿Que me dices de él? ya no es un chiquillo y aun así se veía algo alterado ante la presencia de la Srta. Andley, claro probablemente se debió a lo del desmayo, ¿Sabes que algo me pareció curioso? Pero tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, me pareció ver que la Srta. Andley observaba a Fabrizio de forma insistente, como si buscara algo en él. - El hombre se quedo un rato en silencio y después dijo.

- Tal vez sea solo tu imaginación de casamentera mujer. - Obligándose a si mismo a creer las palabras que dirigía a su esposa.

En su habitación Fabrizio se encontraba acostado en su cama con los brazos debajo de su cabeza, las piernas estiradas y cruzadas, se había quitado la chaqueta pero aun conservaba la camisa de la cual se había desabotonado los tres primeros botones dejando al descubierto su pecho, con las botas aun colocadas, tenia la mirada fija en el techo, pero sus pensamientos vagaban de un lugar a otro, era imposible dejar de pensar en aquella mujer, si la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño, que se podía esperar ahora que había pasado horas en su presencia, no podía entender la forma en la que ella lograba inquietarlo, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga ese poder en mi si apenas la conozco? - Se decía el joven, en ese momento se levanto de la cama y observo a través de la ventana, el crepúsculo era tan hermoso ese día, los colores rojos, amarillos, naranja se confundían entre si creando un espectáculo maravilloso, tan parecido al que dan sus ojos cuando miran directamente, me resultaba imposible mantener la mirada, nunca antes había tenido una sensación parecida, no puedo creer que esta mujer me intimide de ese modo.

¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasa, acaso no voy a dejar de pensar en ella? - En ese momento pudo ver a Fransheska sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín, la joven se veía distraída, seguramente absorta en sus propios pensamientos, al parecer la presencia de los Andley no solo lo había inquietado a él.

Los Andley se encontraban sentados a la orilla del mar, mirando fijamente el vaivén de las olas, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, el sol comenzaba a caer, los colores comenzaban a inundar el lugar, la arena antes de un gris triste ahora se dejaba bañar por el naranja y el rojo, el aire comenzaba a enfriar, Albert se volvió para mirar a Candy.

- Sera mejor que regresemos al hotel – Sugirió. Ella se volvió para mirarlo, no poda dejar de sonreír. Asintió en silencio, el joven se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? – Pregunto ella con cautela. Él se encogió de hombros la verdad no tenia la menor idea.

- Lo mejor será esperar… dejar que las cosas tomen su curso… esto no es fácil Candy… son solo suposiciones… puede ser peligroso… si nos equivocamos… - Ella levanto la mano para evitar que él continuara.

- No haremos nada – Menciono con determinación, Albert la miro sorprendido – Si, no haremos nada, el destino nos trajo hasta aquí… por alguna razón… lo mas seguro es que nos encontremos con los Di Carlo de nuevo… pensemos las cosas con calma… será lo mejor… si esperar – Menciono ella con seriedad, pero el brillo en sus ojos permanecía.

- Está bien… cuenta conmigo… solo te pido que… - Ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Lo sé… lo sé Albert, no te preocupes – Con estas palabras le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven, este lo recibió con la misma efusividad y caminaron de regreso al auto.

La tarde caía sobre la casa de los Di Carlo, el olor a rosas impregnaba el ambiente, una leve brisa de primavera movía las hojas de las baladre, con sus múltiples coloridos desde el blanco puro al rojo Burdeos, pasando por el rosa palo, el crema, o el marfil entre otros, la luz pintaba en el cielo luces amarillas, naranjas y rojas, señalando el final del día, Fransheska se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos, observando con aparente calma cada detalle, sin embargo su mente se encontraba ocupada en otros asuntos, la joven no dejaba de recordar a aquellos ojos azul cielo que la habían cautivado, esa sonrisa que no por sencilla dejaba de ser deslumbrante, las manos del hombre eran delicadas y fuertes al mismo tiempo, todo en él reflejaban una seguridad que ella no había apreciado antes en una persona tan joven, ni siquiera en aquellos viejos babosos y prepotentes amigos de su padre, que mas de una vez le habían insinuado a la joven su interés.

La chica soltó un suspiro y bajo la vista, seguramente ya esta comprometido, pero si aun no lo esta, dudó mucho que se fije en una muchacha loca como yo, probablemente este buscando a una mujer interesante y culta que cubra todas las expectativas de su familia, ¡Fransheska tú nunca te has sentido intimidada ni menos que nadie no seas tonta! Ya me parezco a mamá haciendo planes - La joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y después de un momento se dijo en voz alta.

- Él se marchara en unos días, ya se me pasara, es solo una ilusión - Con esto último se levanto y se encamino hasta la casa.

Candy entro a su habitación lanzando el bolso a la cama por un momento dio vueltas alrededor hasta que se detuvo frente al espejo del tocador, su reflejo era distinto al de esta mañana, era diferente al que había visto en los últimos años, había en su ojos un brillo que no alcanzaba a entender, de repente se encontró sonriendo, sentía en el pecho una sensación que no lograba comprender pero que al mismo tiempo la hacia sentirse inexplicablemente feliz, dejo volar sus pensamientos a los acontecimientos que había ocurrido esa tarde.

¡Dios! Es tan parecido a Terry, evidentemente es mayor, usa barba, sus rasgos son mas fuertes, seguramente a si se vería Terry a esta edad, aunque su actitud es distinta, parece tan distante, sin embargo posee esa mirada llena de intensidad, y ese azul, un azul que solo había visto una vez en mi vida.

La chica camino hacia su cama dejándose caer en ella y observando los relieves del techo volvía a sonreír al recordar las palabras del joven cuando hablo del carnaval. ¡Dios mío! Que significa todo esto, ese hombre ha hecho revivir sentimientos que yo creía muertos en mí, ¡Candy! ¿Que estas diciendo? Todo esto es una locura - Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo la chica fue una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, se llevo las manos a la cara cubriéndosela. - Ya todo esto es absurdo - Se dijo la joven levantándose y dirigiéndose al tocador para proceder a quitarse los pendientes y soltando su cabello. Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, era imposible negar que lo sucedido la hubiera perturbado, apartándose del tocador se encamino hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

Albert se había sentado en la cama mientras se deshacía del reloj, se quitaba las botas y la chaqueta, todo esto es tan absurdo, la primera reacción de Candy, su actitud después en la comida, la evidente alegría que la embargaba, todo era tan confuso y por si esto fuera poco, su propia reacción al observar a la joven Di Carlo, era una mujer realmente hermosa, no era mas, era sencillamente encantadora, tenia algo que la hacia flotar, sus movimientos eran como ver a un ave en pleno vuelo, sincronizados en destreza y elegancia, el hombre se levanto mientras se desabotonaba el chaleco, observo el calendario que se encontraba en la habitación, bueno los carnavales son dentro de cinco días, solo espero que después de todo esto, no tengamos que volver a ver a los Di Carlo, aunque yo me desviva por volver a ver los ojos grises de Fransheska Di Carlo, será mejor mantener la distancia.

Para Candy fue casi imposible conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en su cama, pero por primera vez en muchos meses sentía que el recuerdo de Terry llegaba a ella iluminando un rincón dentro de su corazón, era una luz pequeña, diminuta pero viva, realmente viva.

En la habitación contigua Albert no se encontraba mejor, se había quedado leyendo algunos informes sobre finanzas y una carta de George, todo parecía estar muy bien en América, por alguna razón que desconocía no encontraba concentrarse en los números del articulo, en medio de la lectura se distraía con los eventos del día, por un momento se percato que sonreía al recordar el rostro de la Srta. Di Carlo, el joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza, pasando entre el cabello rubio.

- Esto es absurdo, Albert Andley tú afectado por los ojos de una chiquilla. - Soltando una carcajada se levanto y camino hasta la cama, lo mejor será intentar dormir y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Los jóvenes Di Carlo se encontraban en la misma situación de los Andley.

CONTINUARA...


	22. Capitulo 15 Si me amas me harás libre…

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Si me amas me harás libre… **_

_**si me amas no existirán los imposibles.**_

Ella se removía entre sus sabanas, un sudor cubría su delgado cuerpo, sus labios se movían en una lucha por logra expresar las imágenes que desfilaban en su mente, el aire frio de ese invierno se negaba a dejar la casa, que desde hacia mucho se encontraba sumida en una profunda tristeza, el carácter sobrio que la caracteriza ahora se tornaba sombrío, helado, espectral, los altos muros, el silencio, la soledad; casi convertían a esta morada en otros días llena de vida en un mausoleo, una leve brisa recorría la habitación haciendo danzar el dosel del enorme lecho a su antojo, mas ella no sentía el frio, su cuerpo tenso por momentos se contraía como queriendo levantarse y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Grito la joven haciendo retumbar el eco en toda la mansión Grandchester, se incorporo sobresaltada, con lágrimas en los ojos, su respiración sumamente irregular, todo su cuerpo temblaba presa del miedo. Un par de minutos después Richard Grandchester entraba corriendo a la habitación, llego hasta ella y la abrazo con ternura.

- Dominique, hija cálmate, fue solo un sueño, yo estoy aquí – Mencionaba al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos de su hija y la acunaba entre sus brazos.

- Papi… papi, lo vi… era él… era Terry – La niña apenas si logra esbozar palabras, todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos, una mezcla de miedo y angustia se apoderaba de ella.

- Dominique no entiendo ¿De que hablas? – Le pregunto sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Papi… era Terry… yo lo vi… era él, estaba en un caballo… lo miraba por la ventanilla y lo vi… lo vi… - Ella lloraba sin logra contenerse.

- Dominique mi amor, fue solo un sueño, ya paso amor, no es nada… todo esta bien… yo estoy aquí contigo princesa – Mencionaba el hombre dándole besos en la frente a su hija – Me quedare contigo, trata de dormir – Agrego acomodando a la chica.

- Yo le dije a mis hermanos y a mamá… pero ninguno me hizo caso… pero era él… me hablo papá… me dijo que iba a estar bien – La niña se había calmado un poco, sin embargo el miedo era palpable en su voz.

- Hija sabes que eso no puede ser… Terruce… él – La niña lo detuvo.

- No, yo lo vi papá, tenia la misma voz, sus ojos eran idénticos… él me ayudo… todo era oscuro… se escuchaban gritos y estallidos… vi a algunas personas corriendo… yo estaba atrapada… no sabia que había pasado… comencé a gritar, a llamar a Richard, Ayrton… a mamá… gritaba todo lo que podía, mi vista se comenzó a nublar y sentía cuando él llego hasta mi, me dijo que todo estaría bien… sentía mucho dolor, él intentaba desesperadamente librarme, yo gritaba de dolor, pero él tomo mis manos y me dijo que tenia que aguantar… sentí que algo se quebró y grite muy alto, el dolor era horrible papá, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, él me subía a un caballo y salió a galope… me decía que estaría bien, decía lo mismo una y otra vez… no supe cuando deje de oír su voz… todo se oscureció de repente y no supe nada mas – Termino por decir la niña ante la mirada atónita de su padre.

- Dominique ¿Eso fue lo que sucedió? – Inquirió y su voz dejaba ver el grado de conmoción. Ella asintió en silencio sin apartar sus ojos de los del duque. – Hija… todo esto es… Dominique tal vez era otra persona, hija tú estabas muy pequeña cuando Terruce se marchó, pudo ser alguien parecido, él esta muerto princesa… tal vez fue el miedo de no ver a tus hermanos y tu madre que hizo que… que hizo que tu mente buscara la imagen de tu hermano en ese momento amor… - Mencionaba Richard al tiempo que acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de la niña. Ella negó con la cabeza y después hablo mirando a los ojos de su padre.

- No, yo lo vi antes… lo vi antes del accidente, estaba cabalgando en el bosque papá, le dije a todos, pero nadie me creyó, salí del vagón y lo seguí a través de las ventanillas, cuando llegue al ultimo vagón, pude verlo con claridad a través del cristal… él comenzó a seguir el tren, estaba en los rieles… yo le gritaba pero parecía no escucharme… como si no me conociera… solo apuraba al caballo… era como si tratase de llegar al tren… después de eso… todo fue muy confuso… escuche un ruido muy fuerte… como un trueno… todo comenzó a dar vueltas… yo quise correr y regresar con mamá… pero no pude… no pude – Menciono y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, con un llanto amargo que llenaba de dolor a su padre, este la abrazo con fuerza para tratar de calmarla.

Al fin después de un rato la chica se quedo dormida de nuevo, Richard Grandchester por su parte no pudo conciliar el sueño, desde el accidente Dominique no había mencionado como sucedieron los hechos, él tampoco quiso presionarla, la chica parecía estar bloqueada y no era para menos, perder a su familia en un accidente tan espantoso podía alterar a cualquiera. Pero las palabras de la chica se repetían en su memoria una y otra vez… algo dentro de si le decía que la chica no mentía, él sabia que todo esto era absurdo, sin embargo… ese chico que vio en el hospital aun ocupaba sus pensamientos… el parecido de ese hombre con su hijo era enorme… intento en vano saber de quien se trataba, nadie supo darle algún dato confiable… solo suposiciones… muchos mencionaron que nunca antes habían visto al chico… otros decían que era el hijo de un medico… otros que era un soldado italiano que se había instalado en Londres… pero nadie supo decirle donde ubicarlo. – El hombre se volvió para mirar a su hija que dormía aparentemente tranquila, le acaricio el cabello y dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho, que era más un lamento.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Candy y Albert bajaron al restaurant del hotel para tomar el desayuno, ambos no habían logrado dormirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero ninguno menciono nada al respecto, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, distraídos, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su café se enfrió esperando por ser tomado, al igual que las tostadas que se mantenían intactas en los platos, la rubia volvió la vista al joven, él se veía distante, inusualmente serio.

- Albert ¿Todo esta bien? – Pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si, claro Candy… todo está bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Te noto tan callado, no has probado bocado – Respondió señalando el plato.

- Ah… es que no tengo mucho apetito… pensaba en… en el motivo que nos trajo hasta este lugar – Ella desvió la mirada, sabia que la verdadera razón era la depresión en la cual se encontraba… aunque el joven menciono lo de la ayuda a las victimas de la guerra… en el fondo este solo buscaba alejarla de todos aquellos recuerdos que le hacían daño.

- ¿Qué deseas hacer? – Inquirió ella tratando que su voz no delatara el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- La verdad no lo sé aun, he pensado en varias cosas… pero si quiero hacer las cosas bien, debo tener algo concreto, también alguien que conozca la situación y nos ayude a cumplir con las metas a cabalidad – Comento en tono calmado.

- Estoy segura que lo encontraras, tienes muchos conocidos aquí… sé que estarán dispuesto a ayudarte – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero… aunque no todo es tan sencillo Candy, muchas de las personas que conozco, no son de esas que se prestan para obras de caridad y menos en una situación como la que atraviesa el país. – Menciono sin evitar ser pesimista, la chica lo vio serio y entendió de inmediato su preocupación.

- ¿Tal vez el Sr. Di Carlo te pueda ayudar? Parece una persona sencilla y muy humanitaria, al igual que su familia. – Las palabras de Candy sorprendieron al chico, se quedo en silencio mirándola a los ojos. – Está bien, no he dicho nada… solo fue una idea. – Agrego ella adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano.

- Tranquila Candy entiendo perfectamente tu punto… anoche lo estuve pensado y llegue a tu misma conclusión, pero sabes bien que… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Que acordamos no hacer nada, si lo sé, pero no esta de más intentar hablar con él en caso que no encuentres alguien más dispuesto a ayudarte… además sus hijos no tiene porque involucrarse. – Menciono ella y Albert la miro con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba un vaso con jugo de naranja a los labios.

- ¡Albert por favor! – Menciono apenada.

- Yo no he dicho nada – Dijo él en tono inocente sin dejar de sonreír.

- No hace falta que digas nada, conozco perfectamente esa mirada… aunque pensándolo bien, creo que tú estarías encantado de tener a la Srta. Di Carlo cerca – Menciono ella devolviendo la estocada. Este la miro sorprendido, pero retomo su postura de nuevo.

- No entiendo de que me hablas – Dijo haciéndose el indiferente.

- ¡Por favor William Andley! ¿Acaso crees que no note como mirabas a la chica? – Expresó ella con una mirada de picardía que hacia mucho el joven no veía en ella. Este soltó una breve carcajada, esquivo la mirada inquisitiva de la chica y respondió.

- Candy no empieces a inventar historias románticas, es imposible negar la belleza de la Srta. Di Carlo, es una joven digna de admirar, apenas si la conocemos, además es una niña… parece menor que tú – Menciono en tono calmado, pero sus manos buscaban la servilleta, luego la taza de café y por ultimo tomo el vaso con jugo de nuevo, esto no paso desapercibido para la rubia, ella fijo la vista en el chico haciendo que este se volviese a mirarla. - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto divertido y al tiempo nervioso ante la actitud de la chica.

- Nada, solo que ese café esta frio desde hace varios minutos, es extraño que no lo hayas notado – Esta vez fue ella quien se mostro totalmente calmada, él sonrió sintiéndose tonto ante la situación, ella fingió no verlo, pero minutos después se levanto para marcharse.

- Me encantaría verte sonreír de esa manera mas seguido… ah te digo un secreto… creo que no le fuiste indiferente – Menciono con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada, le dio un beso en la frente y salió dejándolo totalmente desconcertado. Justo en ese momento la imagen de Fransheska Di Carlo llego a su mente y la sonrisa regreso a su rostro.

La joven bajaba las escaleras como acostumbraba todas las mañanas con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, ese aire juvenil que aun conservaba hacia que su belleza resaltara aun más, ese día sus ojos tenia un brillo especial, venia tarareando una canción. Fabrizio la vio divertido y levanto una ceja, ella capto de inmediato la mirada del chico y cambio de actitud.

- Buenos días Fabrizio – Menciono al tiempo que pasaba de largo para dirigirse a la cocina.

- Buenos días Fransheska, estas muy contenta el día de hoy – Dijo al tiempo que esa sonrisa de medio lado y que a ella le resultaba odiosa en algunas ocasiones se dibujaba en su rostro.

- ¿Yo? No lo creo, estoy igual que todos los días, en cambio tú tienes una cara de trasnocho ¿No dormiste bien anoche? – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Me desvele leyendo un libro – Contesto con el mismo tono de voz pero la sonrisa había desaparecido.

- ¿Interesante? – Pregunto de nuevo la chica.

- Si, mucho – Respondió él desviando la mirada, se levanto y camino hasta la ventana - ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo mas tarde? – Inquirió sin mirarla.

- Por supuesto, sabes que no me gusta pasar todo el día encerrada en esta casa – Contesto al tiempo que caminaba y lo abrazaba, le dio un beso en la mejilla, él le dedico una sonrisa, ella respondió de la misma manera y se encamino a la cocina tarareando de nuevo. Fabrizio dejo libre un suspiro y la sonrisa volvió de nuevo, al tiempo que unos ojos verdes se apoderaban de sus pensamientos.

Como era costumbre para Elisa todas las mañanas las pasaba con su pequeño hijo jugando ya fuera en el cuarto de juego o en el jardín por los días de primavera, pero hoy había decidió quedarse en la sala, coloco a Frederick en la alfombra y ella se sentó en un sillón mirando a través de la ventana absorta en sus propios pensamientos, cuando él se acerco hasta ella caminado agarrándose de las mesas para no caer, le toco unas de las piernas para hacerse notar, y abriendo la boca le mostro a su madre.

Frederick mi vida que tienes ahí, para ver. – cuando la joven se percato de lo que el pequeño llevaba en la boca fue presa se los nervios y actuó impulsivamente metiendo los dedos en la boca para sacar el objeto, ante la reacción de sorpresa de su madre el niño entro en pánico por lo que trago, el botón era mucho mas grande que su tráquea logrando que se alojara impidiendo que pudiera respirar, ante la falta de oxigeno como autodefensa en su organismo solo lograba hacer arqueadas para expulsarlo, pero no podía, ya el oxigeno era casi nulo, empezó a llorar y el color en su pequeño rostro iba desapareciendo.

Elisa al ver a Frederick en ese estado, lo tomo en brazos para ayudarlo, introduciendo sus dedos en la boca del pequeño, sus intentos eran inútiles y la desesperación del niño hacia que ella se asustara aun mas, cuando vio las lagrimas de su hijo y como el perdía el color, solo pudo gritar pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡Dennis! ¡André! Ayúdenme por favor que alguien me ayude, mi pequeño, Frederick mi vida, ayuda. – Elisa gritaba ahogándose en lágrimas.

Jules acababa de salir del baño y se estaba colocando un pantalón beige cuando escucho los gritos provenientes de la planta baja de la mansión, por lo que tomo rápidamente la camisa celeste que reposaba en la cama se la coloco solo abotonándose los dos primeros, sus cabellos estaban aun mojado y en completo desorden, pero no le importo pues lo gritos de la Sra. de la casa no cesaban y estos eran acompañados por llantos, sin colocarse ningún tipo de zapatos salió corriendo de su habitación dejando la puerta abierta cuando estuvo frente a las escaleras vio a Elisa con el pequeño en brazos y Dennis a un lado tratando de animarlo, Frederick ya se encontraba sin fuerzas, por lo que bajo las escaleras velozmente de tres en tres sin percatarse que podía caerse, sintió como el pie derecho se le doblo pero esto no lo detuvo, al llegar hasta donde se encontraba Elisa con el pequeño, Dennis y André quien también había llegado, fue preso del temor pues Frederick no respondía, su cara no tenia color y su cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas, sin detenerse a pedir permiso se lo arrebato a Elisa de los brazos.

- ¿Qué tiene? Pregunto alterado.

- Se trago algo. – Respondió Dennis sumamente asustada.

- Un botón, un botón. – Repetía Elisa llorando desesperadamente.

Jules lo tomo y lo coloco con la cabeza hacia abajo golpeando con fuerza la espalda del pequeño, pero con cuidado para no lastimarlo, mientras que con el ante brazo hacia presión en el estomago, esta acción la repitió por lo menos cuatro veces hasta que logro expulsar el botón y el vomito no se hizo esperar, derramándose encima de Jules, Frederick empezó a llorar, aun no salía del Shock, mientras que Elisa lo tomo en sus brazos, llorando.

- Mi vida, mi pequeño estas bien.

- Sra. Elisa esta bien…ya está bien…no pasa nada.

- Gracias Sr. Gracias. – tomándole una mano y dándole un beso para agradecerle, mas no dejaba de llorar. – Jules sintió en ese gesto de agradecimiento, una descarga eléctrica, por lo que retiro su mano rápidamente y empezó a abotonarse lo que faltaba pues hasta ahora se daba cuenta de sus fachas, que si cuando bajo no eran las mas adecuadas para presentarse delante de una mujer casada, ahora, lleno de vomito lo eran menos, bajo la vista a sus pies descalzos, mirando como se encontraban todos llenos del almuerzo mal digerido de Frederick por lo que no pudo evitar sentir nauseas, evitándolas lo mejor posible. Pidió permiso para retirarse.

Frederick aun lloraba, si ya no era desesperadamente pues lo hacia, aun le dolía la garganta el evento aun estaba recién y el susto no se le pasaba.

- Disculpe Sr. mire nada mas como lo ha dejado.

- No se preocupe Sra. eso con una buena ducha se quita, creo que debería de hacer lo mismo con el pequeño para que se calme un poco, disculpe mi abuso pero a usted también le hace falta una ducha. Dirigiendo la mirada a la falda de Elisa la cual también estaba salpicada. Se retiro nuevamente para darse un baño, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, el dolor en su pie derecho fue más fuerte, mas sin embargo después de respirar profundamente para aguantar el dolor continúo.

Entro a su cuarto tratando de aligerar el paso temía no llegar al baño, abrió la puerta y se doblo rápidamente en el retrete y desahogo las ganas de vomitar que tanto había aguantado, pues si algo tenia él desde pequeño es que no podía ver a nadie vomitar porque inmediatamente él lo hacia, no supo de donde saco tanto autocontrol para aguantar, pero lo había logrado, después se quito rápidamente la ropa y la lanzo en el cesto de las prendas sucias esparciendo por la sala de baño aceite de canela para disipar un poco el olor, sino, no podría dejar de vomitar aunque ya no tuviera nada en el estomago.

Se metió en la tina y se hundió completamente usando más jabón de lo normal, fue consiente del dolor del pie por lo que lo saco para observarlo y se percato del hematoma que se estaba formando un poco mas bajo del tobillo y la hinchazón en este, se lo masajeo un poco y en la cara el gesto de dolor no se hizo esperar, lo introdujo de nuevo en el agua tibia y su mente una vez mas lo traicionaba, una corriente invadía su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Elisa en la palma de su mano instintivamente se la llevo a sus labios cerrando los ojos, que es esto que me esta pasando con la Sra. Elisa, no tengo porque ponerme así por un gesto de agradecimiento, no tiene porque despertar hasta el ultimo nervio en mí, cosa que Chantal ni ninguna mujer ha logrado, Dios esto no me puede estar pasando, es imposible, es algo absurdo, ilógico….no…no, esto no puede ser lo que creo imaginarme…y no…maldita sea no, Jules tienes que ser consiente, sabes perfectamente que no puedes comportarte así la Sra. merece respeto, aunque sea mucho menor que yo es una dama, casada, casada….casada lo tienes que tener bien claro… ¿Aunque de que te preocupas Jules? ¿De que?, si ella jamás se fijaría en mi, ella es una mujer frívola, interesada, es obvio que se caso con Frank por su dinero, por las joyas, por la posición, cosa que yo nunca podre darle…ni en sueños podre tener el poder ni todo el dinero de Frank….Jules que piensas, que estupidez.

Elisa subió a su habitación con Frederick no sin antes pedirle a Dennis que llevara ropa del pequeño hasta su cuarto, entro a la sala de baño y lo desvistió, para luego ella también hacerlo, metiéndose con él en la tina, el niño aun sollozaba y su madre lo aferro a ella en un abrazo, mientras que con una mano mojaba la cabeza del pequeño, de nuevo lloro con él, si algo le llegara a pasar a su hijo ella no lo resistiría, si no hubiese sido por el Sr. Leblanc quien sabe que hubiera sido de Frederick, pues André, ni Dennis y mucho menos ella sabían que hacer, en lo único que pensaba era en meter los dedos en la boca del pequeño para extraer el objeto, acción que era sumamente estúpida pues lo que estaba era lastimándolo aun mas, tanto a él como los dedos de ella ya que estaban maltratados por los dientes del pequeño, después del baño fue hasta la habitación del niño logrando dormirlo, ya un poco mas calmada, bajo hasta la sala y se encontró a Flavia contándole lo sucedido a Irene quien regresaba del centro de Chicago de hacer las compras acompañada por Paul.

- Si cuéntale a Irene Flavia, anda por ahí de chismosa y también dile que por culpa de ambas mi hijo hoy casi se ahoga, por que ninguna de las dos sirve para nada, que son unas estúpidas, buenas para nada, pero esta es la ultima vez que pasa porque están despedida las dos, es mas todos, absolutamente todos están despedidos, por ineptos, incapaces, yo no les pago para que estén contándose lo mas mínimo de corredor en corredor yo les pago para que trabajen y muy bien, pero lo hacen mal, porque si ese maldito botón no estuviera en el suelo esto no hubiera pasado. Menos mal esto no paso a peores porque, no solo saldrían de aquí botados también irían a la cárcel, porque no dudaría un segundo en hacerles pagar cualquier cosa que le pase a mi hijo. - La voz de Elisa iba en aumento, la rabia en sus ojos se podía apreciar fácilmente.

- Sra. lo Siento…de verdad lo siento. – Respondió Flavia mirando al piso, con lágrimas en los ojos. – Pero no nos bote, sabe que necesitamos el trabajo.

La pelirroja de acerco hasta ella y la tomo por un brazo apretándola con fuerza la sacudió.

- Lo sientes, lo sientes, crees que con eso, vas a solucionarlo todo, crees que si a Frederick le hubiese pasado algo, lo ibas a revivir con tu insignificante "lo siento".

Jules quien había llegado en ese momento no pudo soportar como Elisa descargaba su rabia contra la pobre mucama, las duras palabras que le decía, por lo que se acerco hasta ella y le dijo.

- Disculpe que me entrometa Sra. pero no creo que sea necesario el despido, fue un accidente, los niños cuando están pequeños son muy inquietos y se llevan cualquier cosa a la boca, no es preciso que maltrate a la joven de esa manera.

La mirada de Elisa era dura, si había algo que le molestara era que alguien la contradijera.

- Tiene razón Sr. Leblanc no debe, ni tiene que entrometerse, son mis empleadas y las trato como se me da la gana y nadie debe decirme lo contrario y al que no le guste se reserva su opinión o bien puede marcharse. – Respondió fríamente.

- Tiene razón Sra. Esta es su casa. – Respondió el joven y dio media vuelta, subió las escaleras tan rápido como la rabia y el dolor en su pie lo dejo, entro a su habitación azotando la puerta, hizo de tripas corazón para no dar una mala contesta, pues debía comportarse, pero eso no quería decir que debía seguir soportando esa situación por lo que toda la rabia se la desquito con el azote que le dio a la puerta, estruendo que pudo oírse en toda la mansión, camino hasta el closet tomo toda su ropa y la lanzo a la cama busco un par de maletas y las prendas las lanzaba dentro sin detenerse a doblar.

- Que se cree esta mujer, para votarme de esta manera, se salva porque no estoy en condiciones de ser descortés, porque no puedo regresarme a Francia…padre…padre…Dios dame fuerza, porque no quiero explotar. – caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando todas sus cosas al tiempo que cojeaba. – Maldita sea, que dolor tan insoportable, lo que me faltaba, ojala y no sea grave. Escucho unos suaves golpes en su puerta.

- ¡¿Qui? – pregunto encolerizado y en francés. (Quien)

Luego respiro profundamente y se arrepintió de contestar de esa manera, de seguro era una de las mucamas que venia a ofrecerle ayuda y él las estaba tratando igual que la malcriada, irracional, esposa de Frank. - Se acomodo el cabello peinándoselo con los dedos y se encamino para abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa quien estaba era Elisa, se llevo una de las manos a la cara y se la froto con fastidio, pues no tenía ganas de discutir, no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo y no sabia cuanto podía controlarse y no ser grosero, luego llevo la mano hasta la hoja de la puerta apretándola con fuerza ahí podría drenar la ira que lo consumía. Y prefirió hablar el primero.

- Sra. Elisa no se preocupe entendí perfectamente, se que no puedo tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden, pero tampoco puedo ver como maltrata a las personas, por un accidente, soy un caballero y prefiero tragarme mi orgullo antes de ser grosero, no quiero verme de nuevo en una situación como esta es por eso que… - Elisa lo detuvo.

- Sr. Leblanc disculpe mi comportamiento, le pido por favor me perdone, no fue mi intensión tratarlo de esa manera, es que siento mucha impotencia, rabia, miedo, aun estoy algo nerviosa, usted lo único que ha hecho es ayudar y yo en cambio solo lo he maltratado. – Elisa llego con la convicción de pedir disculpas pero la mirada de Jules hizo que algo en ella la hiciera sentirse muy mal, por lo que dejo salir unas lágrimas, sabia perfectamente que gracias a él su hijo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y que el tenia toda la razón había sido un accidente, su mirada sin querer se dirigió al interior de la habitación y pudo ver en la cama las maletas medio llenas del Sr. – Por favor Sr. no se marche, no hay necesidad, le ruego disculpe mi estupidez. – ella le tomo de nuevo una de las manos del joven entre las de ellas y en ruego le pidió varias veces; por lo que para él fue imposible no ceder.

- Esta bien Sra. La comprendo, hare de cuenta que esto se debe aun a los nervios que siente por lo acontecido hace un rato. – el joven no soportaba el toque por lo que retiro su mano cuidadosamente, y se la llevo al bolsillo del pantalón para poder moverla y tratar de quitar de ella la sensación que sentía, era como un ardor, pero un ardor placentero.

- Gracias Sr. gracias. – Dijo Elisa dando dos pasos hacia atrás. – mientras Jules asentía en silencio y cerraba la puerta, antes de cerrarla Elisa lo detuvo y le dijo:

- Sr. Leblanc por favor, otra cosa. – El asintió de nuevo – No le comente nada de lo sucedido a mi esposo, no quiero preocuparlo, no me perdonaría que se sintiese mal, el se preocupa mucho por nosotros, en un gran hombre y no merece que le de mas preocupaciones de las que ya tiene en el trabajo, yo me disculpare con la servidumbre y les ordenare que no digan ni una palabra.

- No se preocupe, por mi parte el Sr. no se enterara de nada. – Respondió con una media sonrisa que no llego hasta su mirada, Elisa se alejo por el pasillo y él cerro la puerta.

Los Andley habían salido a pasear por la plaza San Marcos como planearon tratando de dejar a un lado los sucesos del día anterior, la chica se encontraba fascinada con los edificios a su alrededor, cada unos con características propias, pero con la misma belleza y magnitud, de verdad estaba agradecida con Albert por este regalo, de vez en cuando sus pensamientos volaban lejos de ella llevándola hasta un par de hermosos ojos azules, esto la distraía con facilidad, la absorbía aun mas que las obras delante de ella, cerraba los ojos y buscaba desesperadamente de enfocarse de nuevo en el presente.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un café y comer algo? – Le pregunto minutos después el joven.

- Si claro, por favor que sean dulces, adoro los postres de esta ciudad. – Menciono ella divertida. Él afirmó en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad.

Llegaron a un pequeño café, las mesas estaban colocadas en una terraza al aire libre, cubiertas por hermoso manteles de lino blanco, en el medio un jarrón de cristal y en el una rosa roja. Albert tomo la silla y la rodo para que la chica tomara asiento, luego él hizo lo mismo, segundo después llegaba un mozo.

-Buon giorno, Signore ¿Come posso aiutarle?- pregunto el hombre.

- Buon giorno, si prega di cappuccinos. – Respondió Albert dirigiéndose al hombre, luego mirando a la chica le pregunto.

-¿Que deseas tomar Candy? – ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo.

- Decide tú, solo no te olvides de los dulces. – Con una sonrisa.

- Due cappuccinos, e un panforte, per favore. – Menciono el joven.

-Subito signore. – Con estas palabras el hombre se marchó.

Minutos después el hombre regresaba con una bandeja coloco sobre la mesa, dos tazas con los cappuccinos y dos cortes de algo parecido a una torta, una cubierta por chocolate y la otra por una especie de harina blanca. – la chica sintió de inmediato que su boca se hacia agua.

- Albert ¿Qué esto? Se ve realmente exquisito. – Menciono mientras tomaba una pequeña porción con su tenedor y se la llevaba a la boca.

Albert la miraba divertido e hizo lo mismo de verdad los panfortes se veían deliciosos. Ella cerró los ojos y mastico muy despacio para apreciar cada uno de los sabores, luego tomo un poco del otro he hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Te gusto? – Le pregunto el rubio.

- Si, están deliciosos. – Con una sonrisa ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto la joven tomando otro pedazo.

- Panforte, esta hechos con frutas secas, chocolate, miel… la primera vez que los probé estaba de visita en Toscana con Pauna y la Tía, antes viajábamos con mucha frecuencia – Menciono el chico tomando también una porción.

- ¿Es por eso que hablas varios idiomas Albert? – Pregunto observándolo, él asintió en silencio mientras sorbía de su taza de café.

- Pero no los manejo a la perfección Candy, solo las palabras más comunes, las que me bastan para desenvolverme en el lugar que visito, claro esta si por mi fuera aprendería todo, pero no es sencillo, además la falta de tiempo tampoco ayuda. – Respondió con tranquilidad.

- ¿Aprendiste muchas en Suramérica? – Inquirió de nuevo tomando su café.

- Si, sobre todo del español, solo en Brasil hablan portugués, me resulto mucho más fácil que el alemán o el ruso. – El joven hablaba con total naturalidad.

- ¿También sabes ruso y alemán? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Solo algunas frases – Menciono con una sonrisa. Así estuvieron por varios minutos él de hablo con mas detalles de los hermosos lugares que visito, la calidez de las personas, la voluntad y la entrega, una cosa común en todos los Latinoamericanos, prometiendo a la rubia que algún día la llevaría a conocer todos esos lugares, ella lo veía totalmente embelesada, tratando de crear en su mente los paisajes que este describía, después de un rato decidieron continuar con su recorrido, estaban en la Plaza San Pablo, una ligera brisa comenzó a hacer volar varias cosas a su alrededor.

Ella trataba de sujetar el sombrero que llevaba, pero fue muy tarde la corriente de aire lo hacia volar, su hermano corrió para alcanzarlo pero fue inútil, la chica hizo lo mismo y cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo este voló de nuevo.

Albert vio pasar a su lado un sombrero blanco, seguramente de una mujer, dio unos pasos y logro alcanzar, lo tomo entre sus manos y levanto la vista para saber a quien pertenecía.

- ¡Signore é il mio! – Menciono con alegría, su respiración era agitada debido a la carrera. – ¡Grazie! – Agrego ella cerca del hombre.

- Di niente… - Menciono volviéndose, se quedo parado en seco al ver quien era la dueña del sombrero, su corazón dio un vuelto dentro de pecho. – Srta. Di Carlo – Agrego mirando directamente a los hermosos ojos grises de la muchacha.

- Sr. Andley – Logro esbozar sorprendida por la casualidad, sus ojos se fundieron en los azules del hombre frente a ella. Él le entrego el sombrero y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y tratando de parecer calmada.

En ese momento se les unieron Candy y Fabrizio, quienes trababan de luchar contra la brisa que aun hacia de las suyas, sin embargo para Albert y Fransheska era como si no existiera, ambos se encontraban perdidos uno en la mirada del otro.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Di Carlo – Saludo la rubia con amabilidad extendiendo la mano a la chica.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Andley ¿Cómo está? – Menciono la chica esbozando una sonrisa y recibiendo la mano con entusiasmo.

- Muy bien gracias ¿Usted? – Inquirió la joven.

- Bien gracias – Su mirada se desvió por un segundo al rubio que la veía sin decir nada y después se poso en su hermano que llegaba.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Srta. Andley ¿Cómo están? – Saludo el joven con su habitual tono y sin perder ese porte que tanto le recordaba a Terry.

- Muy bien gracias – Mencionaron los hermanos casi al mismo tiempo. Candy se aventuro a preguntarle a él.

- ¿Usted como se encuentra? – Mirando los hermosos destellos que el sol de la tarde sacaba a sus ojos.

- Bien gracias Srta. – Respondió dejando ver una breve sonrisa. un silencio incomodo se apodero de los cuatro, la rubia se encontraba totalmente perdida en la imagen del chico, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo directamente le era casi imposible, estaba mucho mas alto de la ultima vez que lo vio, aun mas alto que Albert, sus rasgos que ya antes lo hacían lucir hermoso ahora se encontraban mucho mas marcados, haciendo de él un hombre maravilloso, su gallardía y porte no habían cambiado en nada, aun así habían gestos que distanciaban de las actitudes de Terry.

- ¿Encontraron disfraces para la fiesta en el Palacio Ducal? – Pregunto Fransheska esquivando la mirada del rubio, este la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Los Andley colocaron los ojos en blanco y luego se miraron desconcertados.

- No sabia que debías asistir disfrazados – Menciono la rubia.

- No es un requisito obligatorio, solo es parte de la tradición… al menos llevar una mascara – Menciono Fabrizio en tono casual mirando a la chica a los ojos y desviando la mirada con rapidez.

- No había pensado en ello ¿Dónde podemos conseguirlos? – Le pregunto la rubia, pero fue la italiana quien respondió.

- En el propio Palacio Ducal… ¿En que hotel se hospedan? – Inquirió.

- En el Antico Doge – Respondió Albert hablando después de tanto silencio.

- No tienen problema entonces, solo deben solicitarle al gerente que les ayude, seguramente el Sr. Fonttanni lo hará con gusto, es un hombre muy amable. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Los hermanos agradecieron la información y no teniendo nada más de que hablar se despidieron.

CONTINUARA...


	23. Capitulo 15 segunda parte

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Segunda parte **_

Neil caminaba por las calles de Charleston sin fijarse en las personas a su alrededor, ya tenia un par de meses en esta ciudad y aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse, sentía que le faltaba algo, pensaba en su familia y a la única que extrañaba era a Elisa, quizás un poco a sus padres, pero no al grado de realizar un viaje tan largo… no este sentimiento no era por ellos, una niña rubia que paso junto a él, le dio la respuesta de inmediato, extrañaba a Candy, desde el día que se despidieron en la mansión Andley, no había vuelto a saber de ella, solo algunos comentarios por parte de George, lo ultimo que supo es que estaban en Escocia visitando a la Tía Beatriz y de allí pasarían unos días en Francia… solo con pensar esto los celos se apoderaban de él, sabia que de seguro ellos irían a visitar a Gerard Lambert. Pensándolo bien no tenia porque sentirse mal, la actitud de la joven no cambiaria por nada, ella seguía tan unida al fantasma de Terry Grandchester, que era imposible que hubiese un hombre capaz de sacarlo de su mente y su corazón; no ella nunca volvería a enamorarse… -

Al menos eso deseaba él con todas sus fuerzas… porque si ya era difícil saberla lejana… el solo hecho de imaginarla enamorada de otro lo hacia sentirse horrible, aunque quería verla feliz… su corazón se negaba a que esta felicidad fuera causada por otro… con Grandchester no se podía rivalizar, al menos él no estaba vivo… y ella seguía allí… aunque no fuera nunca de él… estaba allí – Paso frente a una tienda de abarrotes y pensó en comprar algo para cenar, estaba cansado de la comida de restaurant, nunca en su vida había entrado a una cocina para nada mas que no fuese mandar… pues ahora les tocara empezar a prepararse su propia comida, tal vez le diga a su asistente que contrate a alguien para que atienda la casa y haga la comida, pero esta noche lo haría él, solo esperaba no incendiar el edificio – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y entro a la tienda con paso decidido… a los pocos minutos salía del lugar con las manos vacías… no tenia la menor idea de lo que debía comprar.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Leagan – Menciono una voz a sus espaladas.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Scott – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pensaba comprar algo? - Pregunto la chica en tono divertido.

- Si, digo no… la verdad si, es que estoy cansado de la comida de los restaurantes, deseo comer algo casero… pero no tengo la más mínima idea de que es lo adecuado… jamás en mi vida he cocinado – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Si desea puedo ayudarlo? Mejor hagamos algo, lo invito a cenar a mi casa esta noche y mañana contratamos a alguien para que se encargue de su comida, su ropa y todas sus cosas. – Dijo ella sorprendiendo al chico.

- Pues… me parece perfecto, acepto con gusto su invitación… sabe que precisamente estaba pensado en pedirle su ayuda para encontrar a una persona que se encargue del departamento, yo soy un verdadero desastre para ello – Contesto con sinceridad.

- Me extrañaba que no lo solicitase antes, por lo general a todos los accionistas que vienen de otras ciudades ya están casado y sus esposas se encargan de estos detalles, pero en su caso creo que fue un punto que se nos escapo… sobretodo a mi como su asistente – Menciono ella apenada bajando al vista.

- No se preocupe – Menciono él con una sonrisa para aligerar el momento – Le perdono el descuido por la cena que me prometió – Agrego, la chica levanto los ojos y dejo ver una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada, sus ojos son muy bellos, ese color es… es fascinante – Pensó el joven y aparto la mirada de inmediato.

- Entonces lo espero en mi casa… ¿A las siete le parece bien? – Inquirió.

- Si, perfecto estaré allí sin falta, muchas gracias Srta. Scott – Respondió extendiendo la mano a la chica.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, yo estoy en deuda con usted, no vemos entonces – Menciono recibiendo la mano con la misma hermosa sonrisa – Hasta entonces – Agrego soltando el apretón.

- Hasta luego – Dijo él con una sonrisa, una muy linda por demás.

Ella lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar suspirar, después se regaño a si misma por el gesto, no podía negar que el Sr. Leagan era lindo… no en realidad era muy guapo, pero era su jefe, además de seguro tenia novia, pues mas de una vez lo veía suspirar, distraerse… como si recordara a alguien… alguien muy importante.

Para cuando Frank llego Elisa lo esperaba como era costumbre pero a diferencia de las otras, esta vez estaba sola ya que Frederick aun dormía, para él fue raro pero la joven le dijo que se encontraba durmiendo, ya que no había tomado la siesta después del almuerzo.

-Amor, quiero darme una ducha antes de la cena. – aflojándose la corbata.

-Esta bien querido, vamos te ayudare.

En la habitación la joven le ayudo a quitar el saco, sentándose en la cama estiro los pies para que lo ayudara también a sacarse los zapatos, algo que Elisa odiaba, ya que no era una mucama más, aunque casi siempre lo hacia con una falsa sonrisa como eran costumbre en ella desde que se caso con Frank, cuando esta se coloco de pie el tamo por la cintura acercándola a él, acariciándole el torso, subió la camisa de seda color marfil, besando el ombligo, acariciando los costados, mientras que con sus labios recorría el abdomen, Elisa descansaba sus manos en la cabeza de Frank y la mirada perdida, pues los besos no causaban ningún efecto en ella, por el contrario cada vez sentía mas repulsión por estos, respiraba profundamente para soportar como siempre que tenia que cumplir con su papel de esposa y no salir corriendo, no llorar o gritarle al viejo cuanto lo aborrecía.

-Tenemos que darle una hermana a Frederick. – Frank susurraba entre besos. – Creo que ya es hora.

Una alarma se activo en Elisa, lo que ella menos quería era tener que pasar nuevamente por los malestares del embarazo y mucho menos darle otro hijo al viejo.

-Frank amor aun es muy pronto, me encantaría que tuviera una hermana, pero Frederick aun necesita de mis cuidados, te prometo que cuando este un poco mas grande, tendremos a la niña o niño.

-Me encantaría una niña, para consentirla, para protegerla, tanto Frederick como yo, espero no te pongas celosa amor, pero tienes razón Frederick aun esta pequeño, seguiré tomando las precauciones para que no quedes de nuevo en estado.

Frank hacia todo lo que los médicos le habían dicho para que Elisa no saliera de nuevo embarazada, aunque siempre guardaba las esperanzas ya que el método utilizado solo era un sesenta porciento seguro y a su edad el autocontrol era difícil y muchas veces era a su autocontrol el que culpaba cuando fallaba, cuando en realidad lo hacia con toda la intención sabia que a su edad no podía darse el lujo de esperar, lo que él no sabía es que ella por su parte también tomaba sus precauciones.

-Ahora si ve a tomar tu ducha que se hace tarde y debemos bajar de seguro nos estarán esperando para servir la cena. – retirando lentamente su cuerpo de los labios de su esposo y con su manos se liberaba de las de él, se encamino hasta el armario para buscar la vestimenta que este utilizaría dejándolo con los brazos tendido.

-Tienes razón amor. – se puso de pie y se encamino hasta ella dándole un fugaz beso en el cuello y se dirigió al baño, escucho cuando la puerta se cerro y se llevo una de sus manos y se limpio bruscamente donde segundos antes su esposo le había depositado un tierno beso, para luego limpiarse la palma con la camisa que Frank utilizaría, no sabia porque a esta alturas tenia ganas de llorar por este tipo de situaciones si ya tenia que ser inmune a ellas, pero recordaba cada una de las lagrimas derramadas desde que se caso, lagrimas silenciosas de las que nadie era testigo, solo la regadera, donde cada vez después de cumplir su papel como mujer de Frank, se dirigía hasta ella para ver si el agua podía llevarse, todo el dolor, la tristeza, la infelicidad y con ella renovar su odio, su rabia y resentimiento.

Cuando los señores bajaron André esperaba la orden para mandar a las sirvientas a poner la mesa; la misma fue dictada por Frank, sin hacer esperar mas al servicio, dispuesto desde hace rato en la gran cocina y, envió por Jules que como de costumbre estaría en su habitación. Pasaron los esposos al comedor y tomaron asiento; minutos después el joven invitado hacia acto de presencia en el salón y, Frank se percato de su anomalía al caminar e inmediatamente lo interrogó sobre la misma, incluso antes de que el joven pudiera saludar o al menos tomar asiento.

-¡Jules! – La nota de preocupación en el seco señor Wells era exagerada-, ¿Que te ha pasado? – dijo al tiempo que dirigía la mirada al pie-, cómo es que no se me había puesto al tanto de tu lesión.

-Buenas noches señor, -sentía tener que dar explicaciones sobre un accidente tan insignificante-, solo me he doblado el pie bajando las escaleras, pero no creo que sea nada grave.

-¡Vamos hombre! – El tono era ahora un poco mas paternal- ¿Estas seguro? dime qué tanto te duele… - el señor con reproche inquirió-, no veo un simple resbalón en tu forma de caminar.

-La verdad – Jules adoptó un tono bajo en su voz, como la de aquel lejano niño que alguna vez torpemente intentara dar explicaciones a su madre, sobre esa caída que le causó la prohibición de montar a caballo- Es que seguro totalmente de que no sea grave no lo estoy señor pero, sinceramente el dolor es leve.

Mintió, hoy como lo hiciera ante su madre, sin saber por qué, pues el dolor le resultaba insoportable pero, principalmente no quería ser una carga, ni causar molestias. Y algo le invitaba a dar explicaciones que le hicieran entender a Frank que no debía preocuparse por su presencia, que el era lo suficientemente consiente tanto para bajar la cabeza y reconocer sus errores así como para cuidar de sí mismo sin tener que interrumpir el orden mayor de los habitantes de la mansión de los Wells. Sin embargo Frank lo miro por unos segundos, luego dirigió la mirada a André que se encontraba en la entrada del comedor y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara hasta él.

-Llama al medico dile que es una urgencia. – Le ordeno Frank.

-Sr. no creo que sea necesario, podría esperar hasta mañana.

-No te preocupes por eso muchacho, ahora ven toma asiento.

-Gracias señor. – Dijo tomando asiento

Elisa que se había mantenido en silencio solo acoto.

-Señor Leblanc, no tiene caso que contradiga a Frank, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer, además tiene razón. – llevando una de sus manos hasta posarla encima de la de su esposo y acariciarla suavemente.

Durante la cena Jules se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada en la comida que poco probaba, una que otra mirada que intercambiaba con Elisa y ella se pudo percatarse que aun mantenía ese brillo en la mirada, sabia que aun estaba molesto por lo sucedido durante tarde aunque mantenía su promesa de no decir nada, por su parte ella tuvo que disculparse con todos en la casa y pedirle en buenos términos no hablaran de lo sucedido con Frank, Extrañaba escuchar el acento francés de Jules durante la cena, pues siempre mantenía una conversación amena con Frank, muchas veces confundía algunas palabra o otras tantas no sabia como decirlas y le preguntaba en francés a Frank como decirlas en ingles, no sabia porque apenas se daba cuenta que adoraba la forma tan gutural de decir buenas noches o gracias.

Recién terminaban la cena cuando el doctor llego, pregunto por la persona que necesitaba ser atendida y Frank inmediatamente le hizo saber que era Jules, el pido un lugar para poder asistirlo el joven inmediatamente pidió que fuera en su habitación, pues no quería que vieran el estado de su pie, encaminándose para acompañar al doctor hasta su cuarto, al subir las escaleras el doctor fue consciente del esfuerzo que hacia el joven pero sobre todo el gesto en su cara al parecer no es una simple torcedura acoto el medico, cuando estuvieron en el cuarto Jules tomo asiento en su cama y le pidió al doctor que por favor le dijera al señor y la señora que si podían esperar afuera que lo hiciera como petición de él, que no quería causar molestias, el hombre entendió la posición del joven por lo que accedió, al estar solos Jules se quito el zapato levantando el pantalón hasta la pantorrilla para que él doctor pudiera examinarlo. Al ver el hematoma abrió los ojos como platos pues no comprendía como el joven podía caminar, tomo el pie y empezó a tocarlo y a moverlo, preguntando si dolía, por mas fuerte que quería parecer no podía con el dolor, además al doctor era imposible mentirle, después de varios minutos, le diagnostico un esguince por lo que tuvo que enyesar el pie, ya André le había puesto al tanto de que se trataba la urgencia por lo que se aventuro a llevar todo lo necesario en este caso, aunque el joven al principio se opuso sabia que no había otra solución.

-Es necesario señor Leblanc, si no podría empeorar. – recomendó el doctor.

- Esta bien el yeso, pero es obligatorio el uso de las muletas. – Pregunto preocupado

- Es sumamente obligatorio si no el yeso no tendría el efecto esperado, solo serán quince días, si no sigue mis indicaciones podría extenderse a un mes o hasta mas.

- Está bien, veo que no tiene caso que me oponga al tratamiento. – Expreso Jules en señal de derrota.

- Bueno ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, mañana a primera hora le hare llegar las muletas, por ahora pida la ayuda de alguna de las mucamas, recuerde que no debe afincar el pie.

- Si doctor lo tengo bien claro, muchas gracias por todo. – dijo Jules sentado en la cama donde quedo, mirando como el doctor abría la puerta.

Al salir fue interceptado por Frank quien le pregunto como se encontraba.

-No es nada grave señor, solo es un esguince pero tuve que enyesarle el pie, el cual tendrá que utilizar durante quince días y es sumamente necesario que utilice las muletas, las cuales le hare llegar mañana temprano, por ahora es necesario que alguien le ayude.

-Muchas gracias doctor es que me lo imagine apenas lo vi, pero insistía en que no era nada. – acoto Frank extendiéndole la mano. – hágame llegar la cuenta mañana a la oficina.

-No se preocupe señor Wells, tenga buenas noches.

-Igualmente Doctor. – dándole una palmada en la espalda. – André acompaña al Doctor. – dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

-Le acompañare Doctor. – Intervino Elisa, mientras lo encaminaba a la salida. – Muchas gracias por todo Doctor Hunt. – Lo despidió y regreso a la habitación de Jules donde había quedado su esposo, cuando llego la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, Frank estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama hablando con el joven mientras que Flavia acomodaba una almohada debajo de la pierna de Jules, Elisa apenas saludo, su mirada estudiaba cada movimiento de Flavia, como entro al baño acomodando el pijama y llenaba la tina, ordenaba las toallas, todo estos lo hacia con un entusiasmo que no era común en ella, como mujer Elisa sabia que a Flavia le llamaba la atención el huésped, pues muchas veces la había visto como lo miraba, esas sonrisas que le dedicaba y como se esmeraba por complacerlo en todo, aunque él no le hacia caso, nunca se sabe hasta que punto se puede aguantar al fin y al cabo es hombre, no sabia que era ese calor que se le alojaba en la boca del estomago y el porque las ganas de borrarle a bofetadas esa sonrisa, de seguro es que le exasperaba verla tan fácil.

-Frank no creo que Flavia sea la mas indicada para ayudar al señor, creo que mas idóneo seria André, Mario, Charles o Paul que tienen mucha mas fuerza, no deberíamos esforzarla tanto. – se acerco hasta él y le acaricio la espalda. –no supo porque actuó de esa manera y sabia perfectamente que con ese toque lograría que Frank accediera a lo que ella pedía.

-Señor, no se preocupe yo lo puedo hacer perfectamente. – Dijo Flavia prácticamente en un ruego.

-No Flavia, mi esposa tiene razón, la contextura de Jules es fuerte, es muy pesado para ti, mejor le diremos a Charles, que se encargue de ayudar Jules, lo que si puedes hacer Flavia es preparar la habitación de al lado para que Charles este pendiente ante cualquier necesidad de Jules. – la joven asintió en silencio, y salió de la habitación maldiciendo para sus adentro a la señora de la casa.

A los minutos llego Charles y los esposos se despidieron para que el hombre ayudara a Jules a preparar para que se acostara y descansara, pues no había sido un día nada fácil, él se despidió de la pareja dándole las gracias y pidiendo disculpas por las molestias causadas.

Eran las siete en punto cuando la joven escucho el timbre, se encontraba en la cocina comprobando el estado del pastel de carne que preparo para la ocasión, corrió hacia la puerta, no sin antes verificar su imagen en el espejo junto al corredor. Abrió la puerta, él se encontraba parado con una sonrisa y una botella de vino en sus manos.

- Buenas noches Srta. Scott – Menciono mirando a los ojos de la chica.

- Buenas noches Sr. Leagan, pase por favor – Dijo la chica invitando a pasar, acto seguido cerro la puerta, este se volvió para mirarla y extendiéndole la botella le dijo.

- Traje este vino para acompañar la comida – Menciono con una sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa.

- Muchas gracias, no se hubiese molestado, la verdad queda perfecta, el pastel de carne ya casi esta listo ¿Espero sea de su agrado? – Pregunto haciéndole un ademan para que tomara asiento.

- Por supuesto, la verdad es uno de mis platos favoritos, estoy muy agradecido con usted – Menciono mientras la veía ir hasta la cocina y volver con un sacacorchos, observando el esfuerzo de la chica se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano para abrir él la botella, ella se la cedió y sus manos se rozaron, apenas segundo pero fue algo parecido a un choque eléctrico. Neil camino para alejarse un poco y trabajar con comodidad, también porque algo dentro de si lo alerto, una señal se disparo y utilizo este acto como un mecanismo de defensa.

Ella agradeció el gesto pues la cercanía del chico y ese simple toque la pusieron sumamente nerviosa, el joven le extendió la botella, la mujer sirvió un par de copas y le ofreció una a él, entablaron una charla casual, colocando como tema central el trabajo, después de unos minutos ella regreso a la cocina y él intento ayudarla a servir, pero ella se lo impidió alegando que era su invitado, de esta forma ambos se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron en medio de una aparente calma.

Eleonor Baker se encontraba de viaje por Europa como parte de una gira al viejo continente de su más reciente puesta en escena, junto a la compañía Stamford, la mujer en compañía de cuatro compañeros mas, incluyendo al director de la afamada escuela de teatro, habían visitado algunas de la ciudades mas importantes, justo ahora le tocaba el turno a Londres; aunque la mujer no le agradaba mucho la idea, le fue imposible negarse, ya que era una de las estrellas mas esperadas por la prensa. Desde un principio se dejo claro a los periodistas que solo se hablaría de asuntos relacionados con el ámbito profesional, ninguno de los actores contestaría preguntas personales. Robert hizo especial énfasis en ello, dado que todos estaban a la espera de las declaraciones de la madre del Rebelde de la casa Grandchester, quien había fallecido trágicamente en un accidente en América cuando se encontraba en lo más alto de su carrera.

La ronda de preguntas se dio tal cual los actores esperaban y aunque uno que otro periodista intento plantear algunas preguntas a la actriz, de manera que esta entraran al terreno personal, la mujer supo sortearlas de forma impecable, por supuesto con la ayuda de su compañero y amigos de años Robert Hathaway. Luego de esto pasaron a un almuerzo organizado por la compañía de teatro donde la noche anterior se habían presentado, llenando por completo el lugar con un éxito rotundo, la mujer no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar que seguramente Terry hubiese estado orgullo de volver al país que lo vio crecer y ofrecer todo el talento que tenia. Estando en este lugar escucho por casualidad lo sucedido a la familia de Richard, la mujer quedo estupefacta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… no era posible… aunque trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo, Robert noto de inmediato su consternación.

- Eleonor ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto con discreción al ver que la mujer había perdido el color del rostro.

- Si… si Robert – Contesto con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Estas segura? – Inquirió de nuevo el hombre.

- Claro, solo estoy un poco cansada… si no te importa me gustaría subir a mi habitación. – Menciono mirando al hombre a los ojos, este entendió de inmediato, asintió en silencio.

- Por supuesto, yo me encargo de todo aquí – Dijo con amabilidad, ella le dedico una sonrisa y salió camino al ascensor, ya en este dejo unas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, aun le era difícil creer la noticia, aunque mas de uno de los presentes la mencionaran con total seguridad.

El chico miraba un tanto divertido desde la silla donde se encontraba desde hacia casi media hora, ella caminaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación, abría un cofre revolvía entre las joyas que guardaba en el, corría hasta el tocador y se las probaba, luego regresaba al armario y hurgaba de nuevo entre sus cosas, recogía su cabello en un moño y después lo soltaba.

- Candy si no terminas por decidirte, vamos a llegar a la fiesta del próximo año – Mencionaba en tono de burla.

- Albert por favor no me presiones, mas bien dime como luzco mejor ¿Con el cabello recogido o suelto? – Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

- Candy tú siempre luces hermosa, sea lo que te coloques o como lleves el cabello, te ves preciosa – Respondió caminando hasta ella – No entiendo porque estas tan nerviosa o cual es tú interés por lucir diferente hoy – Agrego mirándola a los ojos, la chica bajo la vista y camino de nuevo al tocador.

- Ya me decidí, lo llevare recogido, lucirá mejor con la mascara y casi nunca lo llevo así – Dijo mirando su reflejo y obviando el comentario del rubio.

Él solo asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa, muy bien sabia cual era el motivo que tenia a Candy tan emocionada, pero no ganaba nada con mencionarlo.

En la mansión de los Di Carlo la situación no era diferente, Luciano y Fabrizio esperaban a las damas de la casa sentado en el salón, el padre leía el periódico sin mucho interés mientras el joven miraba distraídamente por la ventana, cuando al fin escucharon la voz de Fiorella en lo alto de la escalera, ambos volvieron para ver a las mujeres. La dueña de casa se encontraba elegantemente ataviada en un hermoso vestido de raso azul cobalto, con un trabajo de flores en pedrería plata que enmarcaba el busco hasta llegar a la cintura, la falda amplia con transparencias que creaban suaves caídas dando movimiento al mismo, llevaba colocada una mascara de papel maché, pintada a mano también en azul cobalto, bellamente decorada con cristales de Swarovski y perlas grises para combinarlas con el vestido, los hombres admiraron la belleza de la dama que a pesar de tener mas de cuarenta años aun conservaba su silueta, Fransheska Di Carlo apareció minutos después y esta vez los dos caballero no pudieron evitar colocarse de pie, la joven lucia como una verdadera reina, un hermoso vestido negro adornado con plumas de pavo real para crear una exquisita fantasía, lleva el cabello recogido en lo alto, dejando al mismo tiempo unos bucles que caía en cascadas a su espalda, sus ojos pintados en tonos azules y negro haciendo resaltar el bellísimo tono gris de estos, la falda de tul caía en encajes dándole volumen al mismo, el escote aunque pronunciado no resultaba vulgar, su piel blanca como el nácar creaba un perfecto contraste con el tono oscuro del atuendo.

- Hija… luces hermosa – Menciono el hombre admirando la belleza de la señorita de la casa.

- Gracias padre, la verdad mamá me ayudo mucho, quiere que sea la mas hermosa de la fiesta, como era ella a mi edad, pero ya le dije que sigue siendo una mujer bellísima ¿No es así? – Respondió mirando a su madre con una sonrisa.

- Ciertamente tu madre jamás perderá la belleza y la elegancia que la caracterizan – Contesto el padre caminando para tomar las manos de la mujer. Está solo respondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo que a su marido le encantaba. Fabrizio por su parte solo sonreía al ver la escena, camino hasta su hermana y ofreciéndole su brazo se dispusieron a salir de la casa.

Al llegar al Palacio Ducal el ambiente de fiesta se sentía en cada rincón del lugar, las calles estaban atestadas de gente, vestidas con trajes propios del 1700 así como las respectivas mascaras alusivas al carnaval; turistas, nobles y pueblo se reunían para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación y revivir una época de gloria y alegría. La entrada al hermoso palacio se hacia como antaño, los invitados eran anunciados por un vocero, la música, los bailes tradicionales, las puestas en escenas de obras de renombre, la comida, cada cosa en ese espacio era organizado con sumo detalle para crear la ilusión de estar viviendo en pleno siglo XVIII.

Candy se encontraba maravillada ante semejante despliegue de imaginación y creatividad, su corazón latía lleno de goce, el auto se detuvo frente a la enorme fachada al estilo gótico, la joven admiraba la fachada detallando las ventanas y la decoración de tablero de mármol rosa y blanco, las columnas, los relieves, cada trazo en ese lugar era sencillamente una obra de arte. Al llegar a la entrada fueron conducidos por unos hombres vestidos como arlequines con hermosas mascaras, ya en el salón estos entregaron la invitación al vocero quien procedió a hacer el anuncio.

- Sr. William Albert Andley y Srta. Candice White Andley – Muchos de los presentes se volvieron para mirar a los americanos que hacían entrada en ese momento, entre ellos la familia Di Carlo, los rubios se encontraban a menos de treinta metros de ellos, así que los italianos pudieron observarlos con detenimiento.

Se podría decir que ambos se asemejaban a las esculturas griegas que representaban a los dioses del Olimpo, el hombre rubio, alto, sus hombros anchos y su porte no tenían nada que envidiarle al mismísimo Apolo, la nariz recta, la barba cuadraba y varonil daban la impresión de haber sido magistralmente cincelada, llevaba un mascara negra con detalles en dorado que lo hacían lucir sumamente interesante, vestido con un impecable traje negro propio para la ocasión. Ella por su lado se encontraba envuelta en un precioso vestido color rosa pálido, ajustado hasta las caderas y que caía en cascada de vuelos creando la ilusión de estar naciendo de una hermosa rosa, con una pulsera de brillantes, el cabello recogido en lo alto, sus risos armados con detalle, resplandecían a la luz de las enormes arañas que iluminaban el salón, su mascara muy discreta, trabajado en blonda, papel maché, pintada a mano como dicta la tradición, con incrustaciones de cristales de Swarovski y perlas en color rosa pálido combinando de esta forma exquisitamente con el color del vestido que ya en si era toda una obra de arte.

Los jóvenes Di Carlos quedaron sin aliento al verlos, hasta los padres tuvieron que disimular para no llamar la atención de los millonarios que caminaban en su dirección, a unos pasos Albert pudo distinguir la figura de Fransheska Di Carlo, en realidad en cuanto sus ojos captaron las hermosas gemas grises de la chica, todo a su alrededor desapareció, no existían las palabras adecuadas para describir una belleza como la que ella poseía, su piel blanca y aterciopelada, daban la sensación de frente a una ninfa, llena de magia, ternura, inocencia y al mismo tiempo una invitación a los mayores deseos que un ser terrenal puede poseer, a los mas altos anhelos íntimos.

Fabrizio Di Carlo por su parte hechizo a la rubia con su sola presencia, cuando sus mirada se encontraron la joven puedo ver un brillo especial en los zafiros azules del italiano, su boca se seco de inmediato y un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, él… él era sencillamente extraordinario, vestido en un blanco impecable, la chaqueta turquesa con detalle de bordado en morado y marrón, el cabello peinado hacia atrás dejaba a descubierto cada rasgo de su rostro, fuerte y hermoso, con una mascara en color blanco que solo hacia resaltar aun mas el azul mar de sus ojos, su piel con un bello tono bronceado y su cabello castaño creaban un contraste de ensueño… este hombre era simplemente un fantasía.

- Buenas noches – Sr. Srta. Andley – Los saludo Luciano más dueño de la situación que sus hijos y los americanos.

- Buenas noches Sr. Di Carlo, Sra. Srta. Sr. – Menciono el rubio extendiendo la manos para dar un apretón a los caballeros y un beso en el dorso de las mismas a las damas, sin lograr evitar mirar a los ojos de la chica.

- Buenas noches Sr. Di Carlo, Sra. Di Carlo, Srta. Sr. – Menciono la rubia imitando a su hermano y tratando de parecer casual, Fabrizio tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un suave beso en ella, no supo porque lo hizo, ya que poco acostumbra a seguir este protocolo, tal vez fue la piel de la chica la que lo tentó a hacerlo, ella respondió al saludo con una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino su mirada e intensifico el verde de sus ojos.

- Luce verdaderamente hermosa Sra. Di Carlo, al igual que la Srta. Di Carlo – Menciono Albert.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Andley es usted muy galante – Respondió la mujer al cumplido.

- Ustedes también lucen muy bien… - Menciono la chica sin poder evitarlo y luego agrego – Su vestido es sencillamente hermoso Srta. Andley – Mientras esquivaba la mirada del rubio.

- Muchas gracias, pero debo reconocer que el suyo es una obra de arte, parece una princesa de algún país exótico, una total fantasía – Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa fijando la mirada en la morena.

- Gracias, la verdad debo reconocer que el merito es de mi madre, ella paso meses trabajando en este diseño – Los jóvenes se esforzaban por tener una conversación cordial, aunque había cierta tensión en el ambiente, una electricidad que salía del cuerpo de los cuatro y los hacia pensar muy bien cada cosa que decían, para evitar así que sus pensamientos los traicionaran.

Ya entrada la noche los Di Carlo y los Andley disfrutaban de la velada en una mesa que Luciano pidió colocasen juntas, siendo el que conocía a Albert, le pareció correcto fungir de anfitrión, ya los jóvenes habían bailado un par de piezas, pero ninguno había tomado la iniciativa de intercambiar parejas, el rubio le comento esporádicamente al italiano sobre sus proyectos y la inquietud por sentirse desorientado, no conocía muy bien desde donde empezar, el hombre se ofreció de inmediato a colaborarle en lo que fuese necesario. En ese momento se anuncio el baile tradicional de medianoche donde los invitados debían representar la danza que se efectuaban en el siglo XVIII.

- Fabrizio, Fransheska deberían ir a ubicar sus lugares – Menciono la madre de los jóvenes emocionada.

- Madre, llevamos años celebrando este baile… tal vez seria justo que dejáramos a los demás participar. – Menciono la morena con desgano. En eso Fabrizio soltó una breve carcajada, sabia muy bien cual era la razón por la que su hermana no quería abandonar la mesa. Candy lo observaba encantada ante la actitud del joven.

- Hermana pero seria una injusticia privar a los asistentes de tu destreza para el baile, además seria una excelente ocasión para que los Srs. Andley aprecien un hermoso espectáculo. – Menciono mirando a los ojos de la rubia y dejando ver una media sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de esta saltara dentro de su pecho. Acto seguido se coloco de pie y extendió su mano a Fransheska observándola con la misma sonrisa que le dedico a la rubia. – ¿Me permite esta pieza Srta. Di Carlo? - La chica suprimió un suspiro, tomo la mano del joven, colándose de pie, se despido por el momento de sus acompañantes con una ligera reverencia.

- Hermana quita esa cara de drama, no es para tanto, además sabes que mamá no dejaría de molestarnos. – Hablo el chico tomando posición en la pista de baile. Ella lo miro aun con resentimiento y le dedico una sonrisa más que fingida, el joven rio abiertamente.

La música comenzó a sonar inundando todo el lugar, las notas eran suaves al igual que los movimientos de los danzantes, todos en el gran salón se encontraban embelesados por los movimientos y la destrezas de los bailarines, la perfecta sincronía que demostraban a la hora de hacer los cambios.

- No entiendo tu actitud, bien me dijiste en la casa que no querías hacer este baile de nuevo. - Dijo cuando se cruzo con su hermano.

- Pues cambie de idea, tampoco es tan malo… además a ti te encanta bailar – Respondió este sin mucho interés.

- Si, eso ya lo note, al igual que he notado lo hechizado que te tiene la Srta. Andley, deberías tratar de disimular un poco. – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de él.

- No sé de que hablas – Alcanzo a decir antes del cambio.

- Por favor Fabrizio es obvio que esa mujer te pone nervioso, pareces un adolescente mirándola, como un niño pequeño mirando un juguete nuevo – Ella sonreía de nuevo ante la cara seria de él.

- La verdad estás totalmente equivocada, no puedo negar que es una mujer hermosa, pero de allí a que me ponga nervioso, por favor querida hermana ¿Cómo si no me conocieras? – Menciono con media sonrisa.

- Por que te conozco es que me sorprende tu actitud, es mas todo esto no fue mas que una excusa para huir de su mirada, jamás pensé que lograría ver como una mujer te intimidad a este grado. – Ella sabia que tenía la razón y no se dejaría vencer.

- Lamento mucho desilusionarte Fransheska Di Carlo, a mi nadie me intimidad, no cuando puedo hacerlo yo. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Si? Pues quisiera verlo – Lo reto con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

- Me estas retando – Dijo con seriedad en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella solo asintió en silencio. – Prefecto – La música había parado, los dos jóvenes quedaron a cierta distancia, pero sus miradas nos se doblegaban.

Fabrizio le extendió el brazo a su hermana, esta lo recibió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, caminaron de regreso hasta la mesa que ocupaban en medio de felicitaciones por parte de algunos conocidos. La madre orgullosa de su actuación se levanto de su silla y los recibió con un beso y un abrazo, ambos tomaron asiento, Fabrizio no apartaba la vista de su hermana, esta bajaba la mirada y sonreía con disimulo, el joven tomó el champan que tenia en la copa de un trago, observaba a la rubia frente a él… - Era verdad ella lo ponía nervioso, pero era absurdo apenas si la conocía, aunque había notado que ella lo miraban con insistencia –Pensaba, un mesonero llego con una nueva botella de bebida espumante, el joven le hizo un ademan para que le sirviese, coloco de nuevo los ojos en la americana, luego en su hermana que le lanzo una mirada que el conocía muy bien, tomo el contenido de la copa con la misma rapidez que la anterior.

- Fabrizio no deberías tomar de esa manera, te puedes emborrachar hermano – Menciono la morena con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Fransheska, solo estaba sediento – La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo en el gran salón, un famoso vals, un verdadero clásico. Él miro de nuevo a la rubia y colocándose de pie le dijo – ¿Srta. Andley seria tan amable de bailar esta pieza conmigo? – Extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos que intensificaba el azul de su mirada. Ella no supo que hacer y duro unos segundo en responder.

- Seria un placer – Su voz logro esbozar estas palabras con un tono de voz nítido y seguro, para su alivio, al momento de recibir la mano del chico, las cosas fueron todo lo contrario, dentro de ella sintió una corriente que recorría todo su cuerpo, su tacto cálido y fuerte, la quemo, respiro profundamente y se obligo a controlarse.

Ya en la pista de baile el joven coloco una mano en su espalda, la suave seda del vestido era una insignificante barrera entre su mano y la piel de ella, sin embargo cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió el deseo de que ese simple obstáculo no existiese. Su respiración se acelero, pero él de inmediato desvió la mirada y enfocándose en otra cosa logro calmarse. Podía sentir el delicioso aroma a rosas que ella llevaba, el brillo de sus rizos bajo las luces de las enormes lámparas, su respiración… ¿Agitada? Si podía sentir un ritmo irregular en esta, se concentro en la música, y comenzó a guiarla al compás de esta.

Desde el momento en que él tomo su mano todo lo demás desapareció, ella solo era consiente del joven, su contacto tibio la hacia sentir tan segura, su figura imponente la hacían sentirse confiada, ella logro suprimir un suspiro cuando él coloco la mano en su espalda, cuando la miro a los ojos sintió hundirse en ellos, tan profundos y enigmáticos como el mar, sintió un cambio en su respiración, pero luego pensó que tal vez era solo su imaginación, sus deseos de que él le susurrase en el oído que era Terry, que había llegado para quedarse y que nunca mas la dejaría. – Él hablo sacándola de forma abrupta de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Está disfrutando la velada Srta. Andley? – Inquirió posando sus ojos en el rostro de la chica solo unos segundos.

- Si… claro Sr. Di Carlo, estoy encantada, nunca había estado en una fiesta como esta – Respondió ella haciendo acopios de todo su autocontrol para parecer tranquila.

- Me alegra ¿Es la primera vez que visita el país? – El joven intentaba entablar una conversación casual.

- Si, nunca antes había estado en otro lugar que no fuera Inglaterra – Menciono ella hechizada por el tono de voz del chico… su voz es tan parecida a la de Terry, podría decir que es casi idéntica, mantenía ese acento ingles muy marcado, mucho para ser italiano. - ¿Usted ha viajado a América? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No – Respondió secamente y desvió la mirada, la chica pudo sentir como el cuerpo de chico se tenso por unos segundos y después retomo el ritmo de la música con la misma ligereza.

- Tal vez algún día desee ir – Dijo ella en tono alegre obviando la supuesta incomodidad del joven.

- De seguro Srta. Andley, seria un verdadero placer – Contesto enfocando sus ojos en el rostro de la chica… hermosa sin duda – Pensó, en ese instante la música culmino, ellos se quedaron parados mirándose fijamente, enseguida otra pieza dio inicio y pudieron ver a Albert y Fransheska acercarse a la pista de baile.

- Creo que llego el momento de cederle el turno a nuestros hermanos – Hablo él y su voz se había tornada un poco grave. Ella asintió en silencio y se disponía a caminar cuando el joven la detuvo tomándola por el codo. – Aunque si no le importa me gustaría continuar bailando con usted – Agrego con una sonrisa maravillosa que hizo que la rubia sintiese un leve mareo.

- No tengo ningún inconveniente Sr. Di Carlo – Respondió con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada. Comenzaron a danzar de nuevo bajo la mirada interesada de sus hermanos, aunque segundo después los jóvenes que recién llegaban a la pista, se olvidaron por completo de su presencia.

Albert trataba en lo posible de mantenerse calmado, no fijaba mucho la mirada en la chica, buscaba distraerse con la decoración del lugar o buscando a Candy entre las demás parejas, pero había instantes en los cuales sus ojos se encontraban con los grises de Fransheska Di Carlo y su corazón reaccionaba de una manera absurda, todo esto no era mas que una locura, él intimidado por la presencia de una niña… bueno a decir verdad no era una niña, era una hermosa mujer, algunos años menor que él, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo, una que hacia que su corazón latiese como nunca antes lo había hecho. La joven por su parte no se sentía menos nerviosa que el rubio, su respiración se agitaba a ratos y a otros ella lograba calmarla con esfuerzo, los hermosos ojos azul cielo del chico la tenia totalmente cautivada, nunca en su vida había visto una mirada tal clara, tan serena… maravillosa, sencillamente maravillosa – Ella tuvo que suprimir un suspiro, él al parecer lo noto pues fijo la vista en su rostro y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa… - No hagas eso por favor… no lo hagas – Pensó Fransheska ahogándose en los ojos del americano y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

Candy sentía la respiración acompasada del moreno, su mano en la espalda que a ratos se movía con especial lentitud como si la estuviese acariciando, sus ojos que justo ahora tenían un azul mucho mas intenso, se encontraba envuelta en una especia de sueño, cuanto anhelo ver a Terry de nuevo, cuando lo pidió… pero algo le decía que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso, aunque ella suplicara con toda su alma que este hombre fuese Terry, un montón de dudas asaltaban su ser… de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió unas ganas enorme de salir corriendo de ese lugar… olvidar todo esto y regresar a la estabilidad que había encontrado los días pasado… deseaba nunca haber visto a este hombre… aun así no podía apartarse de él, era como un imán que la atraía sin el mayor esfuerzo – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la música dejo de escucharse.

- ¿Esta bien Srta. Andley? – Pregunto el joven sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica, ella se veía aturdida.

- Por supuesto… no se preocupe, todo esta bien – Menciono separándose para comenzar a caminar, Fabrizio la tomo del brazo, ella acepto en un movimiento mecánico.

Antes de llegar a la mesa se encontraron con Albert y Fransheska quienes se veían con mejor semblante, el italiano también se notaba algo tenso. Los esposos Di Carlo los recibieron con una sonrisa, aunque notaron algo extraño entre el joven y la americana disimularon.

- Albert quiero irme ya – Le susurro Candy cuando tomaron asiento, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto el chico tratando de parecer casual en el mismo tono.

- Estoy cansada – Respondió con voz apenas audible. Él asintió en silencio.

Fabrizio se encontraba en silencio observando a la chica quien no había vuelto a hablar, solo se limitaba a dar monosílabos como respuesta y a sonreír, pero su sonrisa era opaca, no lograba iluminar su mirada. Después de unos minutos los Andley se despidieron alegando que aun tenían unas cosas que hacer antes de dejar la ciudad, agradeciendo la velada. Luciano le recordó al joven concretar una reunión para hablar mejor sobre sus planes, quedaron en verse al día siguiente en sus oficinas y estudiar mejor el caso.

Ya en el auto Candy veía distraídamente por la ventanilla, el lugar no quedaba lejos del hotel, pero debido al carnaval el tráfico se había tornado lento. Albert la observado con cuidado, ya ninguno de los dos llevaba las mascaras, él se había aflojado la corbata, le coloco una mano en el hombro y ella se volvió para mirarlo, aunque no lloraba sus ojos se notaban tristes, algo extraño después de haber estado en una fiesta.

- ¿Candy te sientes bien? – Le pregunto sin ocultar su preocupación. Ella se acerco hasta su hermano y se acomodo en su pecho, como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Le pregunto sorprendiendo, se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder y luego dijo.

- Candy… no estamos seguro que sea Terry… ya lo viste… esta tan integrado a su familia… - Intento decir algo mas pero ella lo detuvo.

- Albert… no sé, todo esto es tan confuso, casi podría jurar que ese chico es Terry… pero tengo tanto miedo… no sé a que, ni por que, pero lo tengo. – Respondió y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

- Todo terminara pronto pequeña… nos iremos de este lugar y todo volverá a ser como antes – Hablo acariciando con ternura la espalda de la chica.

- Yo no quiero que vuelva a ser como antes… pero tampoco quiero sentir esto… voy a terminar loca – Menciono con un suspiro.

- No lo creo… creo que vas a salir adelante y vas a ser Candy, siempre serás tú a donde vayas… dejemos que el tiempo vuelva todo a su cauce, fueron muchas emociones por hoy, lo mejor será descansar – Le dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano para bajar del vehículo.

CONTINUARA...


	24. Capitulo 15 tercera parte

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Tercera parte**_

Eleonor daba vueltas en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, se encontraba cansada por los compromisos llevados a cabo, sin embargo la noticia de la familia de Richard no la dejaba en paz, pensaba en lo mal que debía estar el padre de Terry, en todo el dolor que debía estar consumiendo al hombre.

Esa noche fue casi imposible conciliar el sueño, las pocas veces que consiguió hacerlo despertaba en medio de pesadillas, en realidad algo mas relacionados con antiguos recuerdos. Se levanto muy temprano, dio varias vueltas en la habitación para luego encaminarse hacia su ventana, su mirada se perdió entre las calles de Londres que aun se encontraban deshabitadas, la imagen de Richard no salía de su cabeza, sin pensarlo mas camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Minutos después de encontraba en el Lobby del Hotel Savoy, le dejo una nota a Robert Hathaway, solicito los servicios de un auto de alquiler y salió del lugar con la mayor discreción posible.

Cuando llego a la inmensa mansión de los Grandchester muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, haciendo que cientos de emociones despertaran en ella, estuvo a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos cuando una voz la detuvo.

- ¿La puedo ayudar en algo Sra.? – Un anciano la mirada desde el portal.

- No… no se preocupe Sr. – Respondió ella con nerviosismo.

- Sra. Baker – Menciono el hombre sorprendido, la había reconocido.

- ¿Me conoce? – Le pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

- Claro Sra. Baker, usted vino a visitar al joven Terruce en contadas ocasiones – Menciono el hombre con una sonrisa. Ella se relajo un poco pero seguía sin moverse, él abrió la pesada reja y la invito a pasar, la rubia dudo un momento – Por favor siga adelante, no es correcto que una dama espere frente a una puerta – Agrego sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Gracias – Contesto, respiro profundamente para calmarse y entro a la espaciosa propiedad.

Ya en el interior el hombre le ofreció té, le explico un poco la situación del Duque Grandchester, así como su paradero, que el hombre aun se encontraba muy deprimido y no logra encontrar consuelo en ningún lugar, paso varios días encerrado en su habitación cuando temiendo que la Srta. Dominique no reaccionara, gracias a Dios la niña estaba bien y había logrado recuperarse de manera satisfactoria, claro esta aun sentía mucho la ausencia de sus hermano y madre, que justo ahora se encontraba en la casa de sus tías en Cambridge, alejarse de la casa le haría mucho bien.

- Eleonor ¿Escocia? – Le pregunto sorprendido Robert Hathaway horas después.

- Si Escocia, debo ver a alguien y es necesario que lo haga ahora, la gira termina aquí en Londres, no veo que exista algún inconveniente. – Menciono la actriz con tono decidido.

- No, no lo hay, es solo que me extraña, pensé que viajarías con nosotros de regreso a América, pero si deseas cambiar de planes, por mi esta bien… solo una pregunta. – Él la miraba a los ojos. Ella asintió instándolo a continuar - ¿Esto tiene que ver…? – Antes que el director pudiese terminar la rubia lo detuvo.

- Es un asunto de suma importancia que deseo tratar cuanto antes, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien, tampoco por la prensa, sé exactamente como tratarlos. – Respondió convenciendo a su compañero.

Con esto quedo terminada la conversación, Eleonor esperaría a que su grupo zarpara hacia América… luego se tomaría un par de días y seguido viajaría hasta Escocia, aun no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero algo le decía que debía.

Al día siguiente tal como habían acordado los Di Carlo recibieron a Albert, el joven llego puntual a su cita, las oficinas de los italianos quedaban en un pequeño edificio en el centro de la ciudad, en la parte comercial de esta, lejos del bullicio reinante en los lugares turísticos, que cada día eran mas, debió al final del carnaval, caminaba de espacio observando los hermosos cuadros colgados en las paredes, de seguro colocados por la esposa o la hija del hombre, llego hasta la recepción, lo atendió una mujer de unos cuarenta años, un par de minutos después regresaba y lo hacia entrar.

- Buenos días Sr. Andley – Menciono Luciano colocándose de pie y extendiendo la mano.

- Buenos días Sr. Di Carlo – Respondió el joven con amabilidad recibiendo el apretón, Fabrizio también se encontraba en la oficina, se coloco de pie y saludo al hombre de igual manera que lo había hecho su padre.

- Sr. Andley – Apretando con seguridad la mano del rubio.

- Sr. – Dijo el rubio saludando al chico de la misma forma.

Tomaron asiento, la secretaria regreso con unas taza de té y dieron inicio a la reunión, Albert les explico las razones por las cuales viajaba hasta Italia, su inquietud por la situación de las victimas de la guerra, el accidente que había sufrido, en el cual perdió la memoria por un largo periodo – Mientras narraba los difícil que fue sobrellevar esta condición su mirada se poso mas de una vez en el joven, sin embargo este parecía no inquietarse por ello, su semblante era tranquilo, aunque el rubio noto que desde que hablo del tema él se quedo en silencio y solo escuchaba con atención. La reunión toco varios temas… después de casi dos horas por fin habían llegado a un acuerdo, los Andley viajarían a Florencia como se había decidido en un principio… pero ahora contarían con la ayuda de los Di Carlo para llevar a cabos sus objetivos, Luciano y su familia le colaborarían en todo aquello que necesitasen, saldrían rumbo a esa ciudad en un par de días, aunque el rubio sugirió salir antes para ubicar donde quedarse hasta que encontraran una vivienda fija, el hombre se opuso rotundamente, la ayuda empezaba desde este mismo instante, por lo que los jóvenes se quedarían en la casa de los Di Carlo en Florencia hasta tanto no encontraran una casa cómoda y adecuada. La idea no le hacia mucha gracia al rubio, pero no tenia mas opciones, ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar… solo esperar.

Fabrizio vio salir al americano del edifico y abordar una elegante Mercedes Benz negro, viajaba solo como pensó, la rubia no estaba con él, la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño, las imágenes de la mujer se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, el sonido de su risa, sus ojos, su voz, la esencia de rosas que usaba. Su padre de verdad estaba loco, invitar a esa mujer a pasar unos días en su casa… dormir bajo el mismo techo que ella, mejor se hacia a la idea que sus noches de sueño le dirían adiós por un largo tiempo.

La neblina era espesa, como siempre en este lugar cuando el alba despunta, llego muy temprano y aunque la primavera ya casi entraba el frio aun estaba presente, bajo del auto de alquiler que había tomado en la estación, solo llevaba una maleta pequeña, no pensaba quedarse mas que un par de días… la verdad no estaba ni siquiera segura de llegar hasta la casa, verse frente a la enorme fachada la intimido a tal grado que todo su cuerpo se encontraba rígido, no lograba mover un musculo.

- Sra. ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le pregunto el chofer mirándola extrañado mientras le entregaba su equipaje. Ella asintió en silencio, trato de esbozar una sonrisa, saco el dinero para pagar y recibió su valija.

Respiro profundamente y se obligo a seguir, había viajado durante horas analizando lo que haría y no era el momento para arrepentirse, era sencillo, llegaría hasta la entrada preguntaría por Richard, le brindaría su apoyo por la situación que atravesaba, solo para que él supiera que podía contar con su amistad… buscaría un lugar donde quedarse y al día siguiente regresaría a Londres para volver definitivamente a América… si, eso seria todo, solo un acto de solidaridad – Ella expresaba en pensamientos cada una de estas palabras, pero su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Sin darse cuenta había llegado justo hasta la entrada, en ese momento un joven salía en una carreta junto a una anciana, al ver a la mujer se detuvieron.

- Buenos días Sra. – Menciono el chico con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días… yo - Antes de poder continuar fue interrumpida por la anciana.

- ¿Eli? ¿Niña Eleonor? – Esbozo la mujer con asombro. La actriz se sobresalto, no esperaba que la recordara.

- Sra. Sophia ¿Cómo esta? –Dijo la mujer con nerviosismo.

- Bien, bien mi niña – Respondió la anciana emocionada al tiempo que bajaba ayudada por el joven y caminaba para abrazar a la actriz. - ¿Cómo estas? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Bien Sophia, gracias – Respondió con una sonrisa, no había visto a la mujer desde la vez en que vino a buscar a Terry.

- ¿Vienes a ver al Sr. Richard? – La mujer la miraba a los ojos y tenia un brillo especial.

- Así es, me entere de lo sucedido a su familia y quise brindarle mi apoyo – Contesto ella esquivando la mirada de la mujer. Esta afirmo en silencio y le hizo un ademán al joven para que tomara el equipaje de la dama, la miro de nuevo indicándole seguir adelante con una sonrisa.

El hombre se encontraba de espaldas observando el hermoso lago, lucia las hechizantes aguas azules que tanto le gustaban, la brisa de la mañana creaban ondas de diferentes tamaños, la neblina comenzaba a ceder dejando al descubierto las inmensas montañas que enmarcaban el paisaje, el campo que casi se cubría de verde y las flores que empezaban a abrir sus capullo brindándole un toque de color al cuadro.

- Duque, disculpe que lo moleste pero hay alguien que desea verlo – Menciono la anciana entrando al lugar.

- Sophia, no deseo recibir visitas en este momento, por favor dile que venga mas tarde u otro día – Respondió el hombre aun con la vista fija en el paisaje.

- La persona ha venido desde muy lejos Duque, creo que no es cortes negarle la entrevista – Insistió. El hombre dejo escapar un suspiro y sin volverse para mirar dijo.

- Esta bien, hazla pasar… solo espero que no demore mucho, no estoy de humor para recibir visitas – Con tono de desgano.

Eleonor entro a la habitación que se encontraba ligeramente en penumbras, solo la ventana a través de la cual observaba el hombre le daba iluminación al lugar, sin embargo ella logro distinguir la figura de este y un temblor se apodero de todo su cuerpo, su boca se seco y no supo que decir. Él sintió la presencia detrás de si se volvió lentamente, una extraña sensación se instalo en su estomago.

- Buenos días - Menciono el hombre a la mujer que tenia delante, a esta distancia no la veía bien, pero no recordaba haberla visto antes, era blanca, alta, delgada… una figura muy elegante, cabello oscuro que caía en bucles sobre su hombro derecho. Ella esbozo una sonrisa ante la cara de extrañeza de él… este por su parte al mirarla con atención y ver la sonrisa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se quedo parado en el mismo lugar sin saber como reaccionar.

- Buenos días Richard – Dijo ella cuando al fin encontró su voz y dando unos pasos hacia él, el ingles se recupero del asombro de inmediato y también camino hasta ella, a unos cuantos pasos el uno de otro se detuvieron, sus miradas estudiaban cada rasgo de sus rostros… como si no se hubiesen visto en años, como se miran dos extraños.

- No esperaba verte aquí… ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto el hombre aun aturdido.

-Bien gracias, estaba en Londres… cuestiones de trabajo ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él la mirada algo desorientado, seguía parado a cierta distancia, ella noto que aun llevaba colocada la peluca negra que había utilizado para despistar a la prensa, sonriendo divertida por su despiste se llevo las manos al cabello y se deshizo de esta, dejando al descubierto su cabello dorado que estaba recogido en un moño.

- Por favor toma asiento – Hablo haciendo retomando su autocontrol, ya que estuvo a punto de correr hasta ella y amarrarla en un abrazo, mirarla a los ojos y perderse en ellos.

- Gracias – No sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa, parecía una adolescente, como si el tiempo en este lugar nunca hubiese pasado, observo con cuidado la enorme chimenea, logro ver unas fotografías de Terry sobre ella, así como pequeña replica de un aeroplano, el mismo modelo del suyo. – Las cosas aquí parecen estar intactas, recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve en este lugar, fue cuando obtuvo el perdón de Terry… - Dijo y su voz se torno triste, el duque busco sus ojos y sin saber por qué tomo la mano de la mujer y le dio un suave apretón, ella levanto los ojos y él le sonreía, hacia tanto que no lo veía sonreír, muchos años, ya había olvidado lo hermoso que pueden ser los ojos de Richard cuando sonreía, ese brillo especial que sacaba destellos iluminado su mirada.

- Tienes buenos recuerdos de él entonces… yo en cambio no puedo decir lo mismo – La sonrisa desapareció y una sombra cubrió su rostro.

- Richard, todo fue muy difícil, creo que ninguno de los dos podemos jactarnos de haber sido los mejores padres, yo también le falle a Terry… le falle muchas veces – Ella había colocado una mano sobre la del hombre y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Pero fui yo quien se equivoco, fui yo quien lo alejo de ti… yo hice a mi hijo un infeliz… un ser oscuro, rencoroso… le hice llevar un peso que era solamente mio, él no tenia la culpa de mis errores Eleonor… ustedes no tenia la culpa de mis temores y mis frustraciones – El hombre se coloco de pie y camino dándole la espalda a la mujer.

- Yo también cometí errores Richard… si no hubiese interpuesto mi orgullo al bienestar de mi hijo… si hubiese aceptado… - Él la interrumpió caminado de regreso hacia ella.

- ¡No! No Eleonor, tú hiciste lo que era correcto, yo fui un miserable al chantajearte con nuestro hijo – Ella se sorprendió ante la declaración del hombre, pero aun mas lo hizo al escuchar de sus labios las palabras "Nuestro hijo" él siempre había llamado a Terry por su nombre. – Yo… yo no supe hacer las cosas, pensaba que por la fuerza podía recuperarte, la verdad era que te necesitaba desesperadamente, mi mundo no tenia sentido sin ti… mi vida nunca ha tenido sentido… - Antes que él continuara ella lo detuvo, se coloco de pie y camino.

- Richard no tiene caso lamentarnos ahora por los errores del pasado, no ganamos nada con ello, ambos fallamos, no le ofrecimos a nuestro hijo lo que se espera, ninguno de los dos supo manejar esta situación. – Su tono era seguro, estoy confundía al hombre, pero al verla a los ojos supo que ella tenia razón que de nada valía que él intentara remediar las cosas.

- Lo sé… pero eso no evita que mi conciencia me torture todo el tiempo, he pasado años pensando en lo diferente que seria todo si yo hubiese tenido el valor para enfrentar a mi padre, si yo hubiese apostado a mi felicidad… a mi amor… - Ella se encontraba muda, miraba los ojos grises de Richard llenos de lagrimas, el ceño fruncido que acentuaba las arrugas en su frente que estaban mucho mas marcadas desde la ultima vez que lo vio ¿Dónde estaba el hombre altivo y seguro que ella conoció? – Su corazón se encogió dentro del pecho y un dolor se instalo en este.

- Hay situaciones que se nos escapan de las manos, no puedo negar que me llene de dolor e impotencia cuando nos abandonaste… en realidad tú no sabias que yo estaba embarazada…

- Pero no justifica el daño que te hice, yo me porte como un cobarde contigo, olvide todas las promesas, te aleje de la manera mas cruel, sé que no merezco ni siquiera tu compasión, sé que me odias y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, nunca estuve para ti Eleonor, aun cuando me entere de la existencia de Terruce en lugar de brindarte mi apoyo… hice todo lo contrario… lo aleje de ti, te hice daño… le hice daño a ambos, no sé porque demonios actué así… yo te amaba Eleonor… y al mismo tiempo me llenaba de rabia tu actitud… me dolía el tenerte lejos… sufría y tal vez quería que tú sintieras lo mismo… no sé fui un estúpido, solo logre hacer infeliz a todos aquellos que tenia a mi alrededor. – El hombre caminaba de un lugar a otro, su voz denotaba la mezcla de emociones en su interior.

- Richard… yo no te odio… a pesar de todo tú me hiciste muy feliz… me diste a Terry… aunque fue muy poco tiempo, te juro que repetiría todo de nuevo, tan solo por ver los ojos de mi hijo, por verlo sobre un escenario… sonreír. – Menciono ella colocándose de pie.

- ¿Qué hice con mi vida Eleonor? ¿Qué hice? – Le dijo, con voz entrecortada, mirándola a los ojos, al tiempo que un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ella no soportaba verlo así, su dolor le dolía, se acerco a él y casi por instinto, por compasión, por solidaridad… por amor, tal vez… - Lo abrazo con fuerza. El hombre dejo su llanto correr libre, sollozaba entre sus brazos, se aferraba a ella, lo hacia como si de este abrazo dependiese su vida.

Los Andley y los Di Carlo compartían el mismo vagón en el tren camino a Florencia, debido al carnaval la boletería estaba prácticamente agotada, aunque el rubio movió sus influencias solo logro conseguir uno, este era bastante amplio, constaba de dos extensos compartimientos, estos estaban divididos por una pequeña sala de estar decoradas con hermosos muebles de piel en marrón oscuro, cortinas en color crema y azul cobalto, una pequeña mesa decorada con una discreta lámpara; los otros espacio mas propio para el descanso, estaban equipados con una amplia cama, una mesa de noche, un perchero, un armario con suficiente espacio para colocar el equipaje de mano y algunas pertenencias personales, en un extremo de este se encontraba una puerta que daba a un baño privado. Todo lo necesario para cubrir el viaje de casi quince horas desde Venecia a Florencia.

En la estación cumplieron con las rutinas de protocolo, la rubia se notaba distante, como si algo la incomodara, sin embargo hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ser amable con los Di Carlo, ya en el tren se disculpo con estos alegando un dolor de cabeza y retirándose a su habitación, Albert se quedo con los italianos para tomar el té, después de esto se despidieron acordando encontrarse de nuevo para la cena.

Llegada la hora, la cena transcurrió entre comentarios sobre el carnaval, los planes de los Andley, anécdotas de viajes por parte de ambas familias, Fransheska se ofreció para llevar a Candy a pasear por la ciudad entre tanto su hermano estuviese ocupado, Fiorella también se ofreció a ayudarla con la búsqueda de su casa, menciono algunas que estaba segura le encantarían a la rubia, ella solo asentía y les agradecía sinceramente toda la colaboración, de no ser por la presencia de Fabrizio la situación seria totalmente distinta, sentía gran empatía por los italianos. Al terminar la cena todos pasaron al salón que dividía sus habitaciones, Fabrizio se disculpo con los presentes, se encontraba cansado, salió del lugar y su mirada se enfoco por ultima vez en la rubia, esta también lo observaba por lo que sus miradas se encontraron, fueron solo segundos, por extraño que esto pudiese parecer en lugar de sentirse aliviada se tenso aun mas, no entendía el poder que este hombre ejercía sobre ella, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de separar su imagen de la de Terry no lograba hacerlo, existían entre ambos tanta distancia y al mismo tiempo habían actitudes tan similares – Fiorella la observaba con disimulo, desde el día que la conoció la forma de actuar de la chica cada vez que estaba en presencia de su hijo le resultaba extraña, era como si la rubia buscara algo o esperara algo del joven.

Él se había quedado dormido en el mueble del gran salón, Eleonor nunca pensó que vería a Richard llorar de la forma en que lo había hecho, el hombre se encontraba devastado, haber perdido a Terry primero y dos años después a sus otros dos hijos varones era un golpe muy fuerte, demasiado para una persona, se culpa de su falta de atención, de ser un mal padre… de nunca haber entregado el cariño y la compresión que estos merecían, del destino de su hijo mayor, le conto a Eleonor que él tuvo en sus manos el destino del joven y Candy, que si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a su hijo cuando acudió a él para pedirle ayuda, los jóvenes no se habrían separado, al menos no de esa forma, tarde se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del chico, de lo fuerte y verdadero que era y que ella, que Candy también estaba dispuesta a luchar por ese amor, que ella también se sacrifico por la felicidad de Terry; tarde se dio cuenta que él pudo haber evitado esa separación, que pudo haber evitado esa pena que consumía a la chica.

La tristeza de esta confesión llego con el peso que solo posee, la certeza de saber que se pudo hacer algo y no se hizo, ella también le confeso que se quedo de brazos cruzados mientras veía como el hijo de ambos se consumía día a día, como la tristeza y la culpa hacían estragos en el alma del joven, como luchaba entre su corazón y su deber… como sin proponérselo estaba siguiendo el mismo destino que ellos siguieron… la diferencia con este, es que Terry no se resignaba a perder a Candy… que cada día se levantaba con la esperanza de tenerla junto a él, sin embargo la realidad llegaba hasta él golpeándolo, haciendo añicos todos sus sueños. - Ella llevo la mano hasta la cabellera plateada del hombre, su cabello había perdido casi por completo ese color castaño que tanto le gustaba, el mismo que había heredado Terruce, su respiración era acompasada, aun así su semblante se notaba tenso, como si no lograra descansar, estudiaba con la mirada cada detalle del rostro del duque, su cejas pobladas, la nariz recta, la quijada marcada que le daba ese aspecto varonil que la hacia suspirar… - Ella dejo libre un suspiro, no como aquellos que él producía en ella veinticuatro años atrás… había algo de nostalgia… - Él abrió los ojos sorprendiéndola, la actriz se sobresalto e intento alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos, Richard tomo la mano que ella tenia extendida y la llevo hasta su mejilla, al sentir la piel suave y cálida de la mujer cerro los ojos dejando libre un suspiro, Eleonor se encontraba hipnotizada ante la imagen del ingles.

El hombre se incorporo un poco, abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando fijamente el azul intenso de la mirada de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia él con suavidad por la mano que aun sujetaba, ella seguía en silencio, era consiente de todo, pero no podía alejarse, no podía siquiera moverse, él la tenia totalmente dominada, Richard coloco la mano libre en el cuello de Eleonor acercándola aun mas, soltó la mano de la actriz y la tomo por la cintura dejándola a su merced, muy despacio se aproximo a ella y comenzó a rozas sus labios, leves caricias… pero que despertaban cada fibra de su ser, el toque se convirtió en beso, un beso que era sencillamente maravilloso, ella abrió la boca, él recibió esto como una invitación y la tomo con mas intensidad, sus manos viajaban ahora por la espalda de la mujer al tiempo que esta había colocado las suyas en el pecho del hombre y podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, poco a poco el ritmo fue bajando para tomar aire, él estaba renuente a separarse pero ella reunió el valor para crear un espacio.

- Richard… - Menciono con voz apenas audible, él la cayo colocando un dedo en sus labios.

- Te amo… te amo Eleonor, no he dejado de hacerlo un solo instante de mi vida, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser Eleonor Baker – Con estas palabras volvió a tomar los labios de la americana y se fundió en ella, sus manos acariciaban la espalda, la cintura, el cuello, el cabello, ella por su parte dejo de lado sus miedos… solo era consiente de todo lo que Richard le hacia sentir, solo sentía, sus manos viajaban por la espalda del hombre, aun conservaba esa contextura fuerte que tenia en la juventud, su corazón latía desesperadamente, casi dolorosamente.

No hicieron falta las palabras, sus labios, sus manos, sus miradas, sus almas hablaban por ellos, dejaban libre esos sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo, el deseo permanecía intacto, él la deseaba igual o mas que la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, con la fuerza con que un amor como el que le prodigaba a ella era capaz de crear, un amor de entrega absoluta, sentía como su cuerpo despertaba a todas esas sensaciones casi olvidadas para él, nunca desde que estuvo por ultima vez con Eleonor había vuelto a hacer el amor, cuando su cuerpo exigía el desahogo natural que como hombre tenia, lo llevaba a cabo, pero este solo le brindaba un alivio, nunca el placer que el cuerpo de la actriz le hizo conocer, esa ansiedad por poseerla, por sentirla, respirarla, saborearla, amarla… amarla hasta perder la razón.

Se coloco de pie despacio sin separar sus labios de los de ella, llevándola consigo y en un movimiento la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar, seguía besándola, ella tenia las manos alrededor de su cuello, con mas tiempo del que hubiese deseado llegaron a su recamara, ella fue consiente de la situación cuando este la coloco sobre la enorme cama cubierta con sabanas blancas, su cuerpo se tenso y fue bajando el ritmo de los besos, el duque fue consiente del cambio y se separo un poco para darle espacio. Poco a poco la respiración de ambos se fue normalizando, él la veía embelesado, acariciaba el rostro perfecto de la mujer.

- Richard, yo… esto no esta bien… no es correcto – Él la silencio con un beso en los labios y luego bajo a su cuello, hundía su rostro en el cabello dorado que a estas alturas se encontraba suelto, absorbiendo el perfume a jazmín que ella usaba y el recordaba con exactitud.

- Hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo correcto, perdí la mitad de mi vida creyendo que hacia lo correcto Eleonor y estaba equivocado ¿Sabes que es lo correcto? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ella negó en silencio. – Esto es lo correcto, dejar que nuestros corazones hablen, que sean ellos los que nos guíen, déjame demostrarte cuanto de verdad hay en mis palabras, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto te deseo… cuan importante eres en mi vida amor – Richard la miraba a los ojos mientras le decía estas palabras, sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros – Mi amor – Agrego en su susurro a su oído y beso el cuello de la mujer, ella cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro… un suspiro guardado por años dentro del pecho.

El chico entro casi corriendo a la humilde casa, llevaba una pala y otros instrumentos de cultivo, en el interior de la misma se encontraban dos mujeres charlando animadamente, mientras tomaban té y comían galletas.

- Abuela debemos regresar enseguida – Menciono agitado por la carrera, las mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Que sucede hijo? – Le pregunto la más joven alarmada.

- Viene una tormenta y es muy probable que dure toda la noche, sino lo salimos ahora nos alcanzara a mitad de camino – Respondió lavándose las manos y caminando hacia la mesa para tomar unas galletas.

- Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí – Contesto la anciana sin agregar mas, con una tranquilidad que resulto sospechosa para su hija y nieto.

- Pero madre, me acabas de decir que el Duque Grandchester tenia visita, no es correcto que te quedes aquí, ellos podrían necesitarte – Menciono desconcertada la mujer.

- Ellos estarán perfectamente bien, además es riesgoso salir en víspera de una tormenta, nos podemos enfermar y yo no estoy para caer en cama, el Duque entenderá perfectamente – Dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

La mujer y el muchacho se miraron sorprendidos ante la actitud relajada de la anciana quien se esmeraba por acompañar al dueño de la villa, sobretodo después de la lamentable perdida que había sufrido, el chico se encogió de hombros, tomo un par de galletas y salió de la casa para asegurar la carreta.

Ellos se encontraban uno frente al otro, sus ropas yacían en el suelo, él se deleitaba ante la figura de la mujer, la cintura delgada como la recordaba, sus piernas torneadas, largas, hermosas, sus senos como montañas de cumbres blancas, rebozaba en unos pezones rosa como campo florido, su piel seda exquisita… tentación imposible de ignorar, sus labios eran mucho mas anhelados que todos los oasis del Sahara, sus ojos de un azul profundo, como el océano, lleno de estrellas como noche de invierno después de la primera nevada, su cabello cascada de oro que enmarcaba el rostro de la mujer que le ha dado un sentido a mi vida que no esperaba tener, solo tú Eleonor me has enseñado a amar, a sentir que el mundo puede caber en un beso, en una mirada – Richard sentía como su pecho crecía, crecía llenándolo de una sensación que creyó perdida, volvía a amar, volvía a vivir.

Sus manos tocaban cada espacio de mi cuerpo, haciendo que este temblara ligeramente, era como tener dieciséis años de nuevo, sus labios buscaban los míos con premura y yo solo deseaban que nunca se alejara, quería vivir este momento como si fuera el ultimo en mi vida, ya después habría tiempo para todo lo demás, pero ahora quería vivir a plenitud este amor, quería saciar los deseos que tenia de sentirme amada, que importa lo que ocurra mañana, que importa si después me arrepentía, si esto solo me hacia sufrir mas… quería entregarme a él. - Cuando nuestros pechos se rozaron sentí una corriente recorrerme por entera, sentía sus manos acariciar muy despacio mi espalda, acercándome mas a él, me sentía pequeña delante de su figura, era tan alto, igual a como lo recordaba, sus ojos guardaban el mismo brillo, sus labios el mismo sabor, cada detalle en él me resultaba exacto, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado dejando su huella en nosotros, éramos solo un hombre y una mujer entregándose sin pudor, sin miedos, sin limites… me entregaba a Richard Grandchester de la misma forma que lo hice años atrás, sin pensar en si hacíamos mal o bien, sin las barreras que la sociedad impone.

Mi cuerpo cada vez necesitaba con mas urgencia fundirse en ella, todo en mi pedía hacerla mía, llenarla de amor, sentirme su dueño, mis manos viajaban por su piel desnuda, blanca, sedosa, mis dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos, mi boca saboreaba la piel de su cuello, sus hombros, la lleve hasta la cama de nuevo y busque sus senos, exquisito manjar que siempre había deseado, llene mi boca de ellos y pude sentir como todo su cuerpo tembló y un gemido salió de su garganta, mis manos ahora recorrían sus piernas, ella se acercaba brindándome cada espacio de su cuerpo, tenia los ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, mi cuello, mis hombros.

Afuera la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas y los relámpagos iluminaban de a ratos, la habitación que se encontraba iluminada por las llamas de los leños que ardían en la chimenea, las sabanas blancas eran ahora un mar que se mecía al ritmo de los cuerpos amantes. - Él subió el rostro y busco los labios de Eleonor que lo recibieron sedientos.

- No tienes idea de todo lo que provocas en mi – Le dijo al oído, ella en respuesta beso su cuello y lo invito a tomarla, acariciaba su espalda, poso sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda del hombre y se movió debajo de él.

- Hazme tuya Richard, hazme el amor… necesito sentirte – Respondió con voz ronca. Este no espero más y mirándola a los ojos entro muy despacio en ella, quería que este momento durara para siempre.

Ella cerro los ojos y aferro sus manos a la fuerte espalda del hombre, él pudo sentir cierta resistencia en ella y esto lo lleno de jubilo, Eleonor siempre fue suya… nunca otro la había tocado… ¿Puede ser? … ¡Dios la vida es maravillosa! – Pensó mientras le daba suaves besos en los labios, ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y su corazón dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, su cuerpo le exigía continuar y así lo hizo, sus cuerpos acoplados comenzaron el vaivén que los llevaría a la gloria, sudados, sus corazones desbocados, sus almas extasiadas.

- Te amo Richard – Le dijo ella al fin, mirándolo a los ojos. Él dejo ver esa sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba, esa que iluminaba sus ojos grises y la hacia perder la razón, la misma que tantas veces la hizo feliz, tan feliz como era en este instante.

El cielo era pleno, claro, infinito… los recibió a ambos en una explosión de emociones, de sensaciones, entrelazados volaron libres y bajaron a la tierra con la certeza que este amor era grande y eterno, que a pesar del dolor, las lagrimas, la soledad, el tiempo… no existió ni existiría algo capaz de separarlos.

El sol apenas salía cuando el tren arribo a la estación de la ciudad de Florencia, los Andley y los Di Carlo decidieron esperar a que la mayoría de los pasajeros bajaran para luego hacerlo ellos. Ya en los andenes fueron recibidos por el chofer de los italianos que había llegado con otro que estaría a las ordenes de los americanos, tardaron unos minutos en subir las maletas, seguido de esto emprendieron el viaje, el auto avanzaba por las calles, Candy se concentro en disfrutar de la vista, viajaba sola con Albert y eso era un gran alivio, la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño, la idea de pasar varios días en la casa Di Carlo no la dejaba tranquila – Su vista capto la hermosa Catedral de la ciudad, así como varios lugares interesante que de seguro visitaría en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, no quería pasar mucho tiempo encerrada; el vehículo dejo atrás la urbe y se interno por un camino enmarcado por inmensos arboles, el mismo era de tierra, a lo lejos se observaban hermosas llanuras que comenzaban a cubrirse de verde, el aire era fresco, impregnado de una aroma a flores, a hierbas, algunos fuertes y otros muy suaves apenas apreciables, la joven abrió un poco la ventanilla y de esta forma apreciarlos mejor, casi una hora después se encontraron en la entrada de un pequeño poblado, en realidad no sabia si denominarlo de esta forma, ya que las casas se encontraban unas muy alejadas de otras, de no ser por el relieve del mismo creería estar llegando a Lakewood, justo antes de abandonar el camino donde habían pasado mas de media hora, cruzaron un hermoso rio, caudaloso, no era muy ancho pero su corriente era fuerte, las piedras creaban saltos y posos, un verdadero espectáculo, este bordeaba la carretera, pudo divisar una hermosa villa de dos pisos, paredes blancas y techos rojos, con grandes ventanales, desde la entrada se podía apreciar el extenso campo que la rodeaba, a los lejos un pequeño bosque que no alcazaba a ver donde terminaba.

El auto se detuvo, el chofer ayudo a descender a los Andley, de inmediato estos se encontraron frente a la esplendida fachada, la casa estaba rodeado de amplios corredores, todos en forma de arcos pintados de un blanco impecable, el piso de arcilla roja, los amplios ventanales se extendían por todo el lugar, aunque mas que ventanales parecían puertas, cubrían un área extensa de las paredes.

- Bienvenidos a nuestra casa – Menciono Luciano con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Di Carlo… la verdad es un lugar extraordinario. – Menciono Albert con una sonrisa.

- Maravilloso diría yo – Acoto Candy en la misma actitud que su hermano.

- Por favor pasen adelante – Dijo Fiorella quien no cabía en si de la felicidad. Estaba temerosa que los jóvenes no vieran con buenos ojos su humilde casa, pero por la expresión de sus rostros se encontraban encantados.

El personal de la casa llego hasta los autos para llevar el equipaje de los huéspedes a las habitaciones que los señores habían dispuesto para ellos, Fabrizio y Fransheska caminaron para entrar a la casa.

- Su casa es bellísima Sra. Di Carlo, hay tanta luz, el paisaje que la rodea es impresionante, me recuerda tanto a Lakewood ¿No te parece Albert? – Pregunto al rubio con una sonrisa.

- Si tiene ese toque de perfección que brinda el paisaje natural, una propiedad realmente hermosa. – Contesto él mientras observaba a través de uno de los ventanales.

- Debería ver la vista desde la piscina – Señalo Fransheska con entusiasmo.

- ¿Tienen piscina? – Pregunto interesada la americana.

- Si, el verano es implacable en esta zona del país Srta. Andley, fue necesario construir una – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. – ¿Le gustaría verla? – Inquirió con esa actitud de niña que la caracterizaba.

- Por supuesto me encantaría – Contesto la rubia en tono cómplice, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y salió en compañía de la morena.

Fabrizio la veía y sintió su entusiasmo como propio, la mujer lo desconcertaba por completo, a momento se le veía taciturna, triste, envuelta en una coraza, ajena a todo a su alrededor y en otros emanaba una energía tal, su sonrisa hacia brillar las hermosas gemas que tenia por ojos, unas cautivadoras esmeraldas, su sonrisa… justo como la que acababa de regalar, era tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo tan poco frecuente… era tan extraña… su hermano se notaba centrado, sus estados de ánimos no eran tan volátiles, al menos no lo había demostrado en las pocas ocasiones que habían compartido… que Fransheska lo tenia cautivado eso era obvio, habría que estar ciego para no notar como observa a su hermana, como quien ve los primeros amaneceres de primavera, una espectáculo de vida… en la misma forma en que a veces se me presenta la rubia… como esos atardeceres en Cerdeña, esos que me hacen querer pasar la vida entera contemplándolos.

Los jóvenes fueron ubicados en las habitaciones de huéspedes del segundo piso, estas contaban con unos pequeños balcones que daban a los extensos campos y que culminaban en el bosque, así como a la hermosa piscina y el jardín que ya comenzaba a cobrar vida. Todos decidieron tomar un descanso hasta la hora del almuerzo, la rubia saco de su bolso las cartas de Terry, la armónica y la fotografía, las llevaba siempre consigo en caso que Albert pudiese descubrirlas por casualidad – Cuando poso la vista en la fotografía sus manos temblaron y decidió dejarla a un lado, pero de inmediato pensó en guardarla en un lugar donde nadie pudiese verla.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana con intensidad, unas motas de polvo danzaban en ellos, gracias a la suave brisa que se colaba a través de una rendija, la misma también movía casi imperceptiblemente el dosel que cubría el enorme lecho, él se encontraba observando cada detalle del rostro de su amada, sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos que aun cerrados tenían ese magnetismo que lo atrapaba, sus mejillas que conservaban el rubor de los años mozos. – Llevo una de sus manos hasta el cabello revuelto en gajos dorados y tomo varios para llevarlos hasta su cara y absorber el aroma a jazmín, cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente, después de eso se acerco para darle un suave beso en los labios, solo un roce. Ella sintió la caricia y dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Si estoy soñando no quiero despertarme – Le dijo él al oído. Ella extendió un brazo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sin decir nada, el hombre obedeció y también la abrazo, luego regreso a los labios de la rubia y el beso se profundizo… suaves caricias que se prolongaron por varios minutos, el roce de los cuerpos aun desnudos, hicieron despertar de nuevo el deseo y la necesidad de ser uno solo.

- Si estoy soñando júrame que nadie me va a despertar, por favor júramelo – Menciono casi una suplica la mujer. Él le dedico una sonrisa y acariciándole el rostro le dijo.

- Yo… aun no creo que esto este pasando… fueron tantos años de agonía, de soledad. – Contesto mirándola a los ojos.

- Igual a los míos… todo esto parece una fantasía. – Ella sonreía y su mirada iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

- Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí… es como si la vida regresara a mi, eres el sentido de mis días Eleonor, te amo – Decía mientras le daba suaves besos.

- Poder respirar… todo este tiempo sin ti fue tan duro… tan cruel, no quiero seguir ocultando lo que siento… Richard quiero estar contigo, necesito estar contigo, hemos perdido tanto. – Tenían las manos entrelazadas y sus corazones palpitaban con emoción.

- Bienvenida a mi vida, a mi casa, de mi corazón nunca te fuiste… siempre fue tuyo.

- No puedo negar que tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo Richard… - Él la detuvo.

- No tienes nada que temer, yo estoy aquí contigo… te prometo, no, te juro que voy a estar a tu lado hasta que deje de respirar, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir… no habrá nada en este mundo que pueda separarme de ti, nada – Sus labios se unieron de nuevo en un beso, una caricia que dio comienzo a una antología de amor, de deseo, de pasión. Entregarse y recuperar el tiempo perdido, era lo único que importaba, lo demás era lo demás.

La tarde en la casa Di Carlo paso con tranquilidad, los invitados bajaron a tomar el almuerzo, este transcurrió como de costumbre, luego las dos jóvenes salieron a caminar por el jardín entre tanto Albert se encontraba en el despacho con el dueño de la casa, Fiorella salió a visitar a sus amigas que no veía desde hacia mas de un mes y Fabrizio se retiro a su habitación. El chico se encontraba sentado junto a su ventana leyendo un libro cuando su mirada fue captada por las figuras de la americana y su hermana, ella paseaban por el jardín, Fransheska le mostraba las rosas que su madre cultivaba, aun el jardín tenia las huellas del pasado invierno, la rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido verde agua, el cabello recogido sin mucho esmero, se detuvieron bajo uno de los arboles, la chica veía detenidamente la estructura de este.

- Este lugar es muy lindo Srta. Di Carlo – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Si lo es, mi madre se ha esmerado en hacerlo así, como el paisaje de un cuento de hadas – Respondió ella divertida.

- Son una gran familia, existe una especie de complicidad entre todos, también un gran parecido – Menciono ella con una sonrisa.

- La verdad, tal vez solo físicamente, si nos parecemos un poco, me padre dice que soy idéntica a mi madre cuando tenia mi edad, en cambio Fabrizio es bastante similar a mi padre, bueno antes mucho mas que ahora… no se que le dieron de comer en el ejercito – Dijo con una sonrisa picara – Después que volvió estaba mucho mas alto, su contextura era mucho mas gruesa, recuerdo cuando lo vi antes de regresar a estudiar a Francia era tan delgado – Agrego realmente divertida. La rubia le dedico una sonrisa.

- Debió ser muy difícil para ustedes, yo tuve un primo que murió en la guerra… era piloto – Menciono ella y sus ojos se nublaron.

- Lo siento mucho, es lamentable todo lo que se perdió en esa situación tan absurda, mi madre casi enloquece cuando a mi hermano se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enlistarse, gracias a Dios papá pudo traerlo de vuelta a casa. – La voz de la chica se había tornado seria.

- Se ve muy joven para haber estar en el ejercito ¿Qué edad tiene? – inquirió la rubia mirando como la luz se filtraba entre las ramas del árbol.

- Acaba de cumplir veinticuatro en diciembre – Respondió de forma casual.

En ese momento Candy volvió la vista a la casa y pudo ver al joven mirando a través de la ventana, aun a esta distancia fue como si sus miradas se encontraran y ambos las esquivaron casi instantáneamente.

Esa noche fue prácticamente imposible para ambos conciliar el sueño, el joven ya resignado a sus noches de insomnio busco un libro y se sentó junto a la ventana, a momentos la visión de la rubia bajo el árbol y caminado entre las flores del jardín que comenzaba a cobrar vida, llegaba a su mente y lo trastocaba, su corazón se aceleraba y esto lo ponía de mal humor, odiaba no entender, odiaba no tener el control de las cosas ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer manejara a su antojos sus pensamientos? Se estaba comportando como un idiota, si bien era cierto que era hermosa, que lo atraía muchísimo ¿Por qué al mismo tiempo sentía que debía alejarse de ella? Y lo peor es que no quería hacerlo… no podía hacerlo.

Candy daba vueltas en su cama intentando dormir, abría los ojos y fijaba su mirada en el techo, observaba cada detalle de los relieves del mismo, la decoración de la habitación, se coloco de pie lanzado las cobijas a un lado exasperada por el estado en el cual se encontraba, deseaba salir de ese lugar ¿Pero a donde ir si ya él estaba instalado en su pensamiento? – Camino hasta la ventana y su mirada busco la luna, esta lucia hermosa, blanca y llena en lo alto del cielo, abrió la ventana y se asomo al balcón, el aire era frio, pero no al grado de incomodar, cerro los ojos y dejo sus pensamientos vagar, pero esta vez se propuso buscar entre sus recuerdos, quería pensar en Terry, no en este joven que aunque se parecía mucho a él, cada vez le dejaba mas claro que no eran la misma persona.

- Pensaba que podía ser feliz de nuevo, que encontraría sentido a mi vida de algún modo, haciendo algo distinto… pero la felicidad es algo que llega a mi solo a medias desde que te perdí - Menciono con los ojos cerrados y dejando un suspiro escapar de su pecho.

Fabrizio tenia la ventana abierta y escucho un susurro en el viento, primero pensó que era su imaginación, aun así se coloco de pie y se asomo, sus ojos quedaron hechizados ante la imagen ante ellos, la rubia estaba en el balcón, tenia el cabello suelto, la brisa lo movía con suavidad, los ojos cerrados, su cara levantada al cielo.

- Creo que es tanto mi anhelo por mantenerte conmigo que te busco en todas partes, no pasa un día de mi vida en que no piense en ti, pero esto me sobrepasa, no sé como actuar… tengo miedo, no quiero que te alejes de mi… no quiero que esto que siento cambien, no quiero creer en imposible – Menciono con la mirada fija en algún punto del firmamento.

El joven no pudo escuchar con exactitud las palabras, pero su corazón dio un vuelco, todo esto era tan extraño, la voz de ella era como un lamento, también lo era su actitud… melancólica, dolorosa – Vio como ella cerro la ventana y desapareció dejando el lugar oscuro, frio. La luna seguía allí, pero ella no… ella no.

Ambos reían divertidos mientras caminaban agarrados de mano en el parque, ella lucia radiante y hermosa en un vestido rosa pálido, él con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y lentes que lo hacían lucir sumamente guapo, aprovechaban los rayos de sol que por fin se dejaban ver en la ciudad, los últimos días la lluvia había marcado su protagonismo.

- Me parece extraordinario que tu hermana desee visitarte, me muero por conocerla – Mencionaba al tiempo que tomaban asiento en su banca favorita.

- Ella dice lo mismo, esta ansiosa de conocerte y me prometió que vendrá para nuestra boda, ojala pueda viajar con los gemelos – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Mi madre me tiene loca con la boda, ya he perdido la cuenta de los vestidos que me he probado… yo solo quiero que la fecha llegue ya. – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sabes que si fuera por mi nos casaríamos mañana mismo – Dijo tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

- Si lo sé, pero… aun falta algunas cosas… por ejemplo encontrar la casa donde vamos a vivir, que tu hermana logre organizar todo para estar presente… mi vestido – Este ultimo lo menciono con un puchero. El rubio soltó una carcajada y dándole un beso agrego.

- Que Candy regrese de su viaje – Él noto como la rubia se tenso – Y planear donde pasaremos la Luna de Miel – Mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un beso para aligerar la tensión que el nombre de la enfermera produjo en ella.

- Quisiera ver el mar… nunca he estado en California – Le dijo emocionada. El chico le dedico una sonrisa y dándole otro beso le dijo.

- Entonces la llevare al mar Srta. Marlowe. – Ella le dedico una sonrisa que ilumino sus hermosos ojos azules y ambos se abrazaron, mientras veían el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba el Central Park al inicio de la primavera.

Los días en la villa Grandchester pasaban como años atrás, Eleonor y Richard disfrutaban de la cercanía el uno del otro, salían a pasear a caballo en las tardes, a navegar en las mañanas, hasta habían compartido junto la aventura de cocinar. Sophia había enviado a su nieto al día siguiente para informarle al Duque que se sentía mal con un dolor de huesos, que le impedía moverse, que la disculpara, si necesitaba de su ayuda con la casa enviaría de inmediato a su hija. El hombre le envió una nota a la anciana donde mencionaba que no se preocupara por nada, que todo estaba bien y él se las arreglaría, que se tomara los días que fuesen necesarios para descansar. La mujer recibió la nota y al terminar de leerla se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro de distanciaba mucho del semblante de alguien enfermo.

Por su parte el Duque y la actriz se encontraban reviviendo sus tiempos de juventud, él buscaba flores y se las regalaba mientras estaban en el campo frente al lago, disfrutando de los días de sol, ella le sonreía y con las flores se hacia guirnaldas que colocaba en su hermoso cabello dorado. El agua aun estaba fría pero esto poco les importo, en más de una ocasión se aventuraron a nadar en él, en las noches se sentaban frente a la enorme chimenea, a conversar o solo a mirarse, el sol los despertaba abrazados y extasiados de tanto amor.

En una de esas ocasiones llego el momento de hablar sobre lo que harían al volver a la realidad, aunque deseasen no podían quedarse para siempre en este lugar, él tenia un compromiso en el Parlamento y ella debía regresar a América, la sola idea de separarse los llenaba de miedo, pero acordaron tomar un tiempo para organizar todo y empezar una vida juntos, esta vez todo seria distinto, esta vez será para siempre.

CONTINUARA...


	25. Capitulo 16 La parte difícil es dejar ir

**Nota de Autor: **Chicas primero que nada muchas gracias por seguir con la historia, ya estamos bastante adelantadas... a partir de este capitulo lo publicaremos en cuatro partes para que no se haga tan larga la lectura, dos partes las publicare hoy y las otras dos lo hare de domingo a lunes mas tardar.

**Lita:** Elisa de Rivombrosa es una de nuestras serie Favoritas, es bellisima... amamos a Fabricio Ristori... nos gusta mas su actuacion que la del mismo Giulio.. claro eso no le quita lo divino, pero en si nuestro Fabrizio... hablo de Fabrizio no Terry ya que de nuestro adorado rebelde conocemos su personalidad... bueno de Fabrizio Di Carlo, nos impiramos en Fabricio Del Dongo de la cartuja de Parma de Stendhal...

Saludos y de nuevo muchisimas gracias por seguir con la lectura y acompañarnos en esta locura!

**Capitulo 16**

Los días pasaban mientras Jules sentía volverse loco, todo el día encerrado en la habitación, no sabia en que ocupar su tiempo, ya prácticamente se había devorado todos los libros, hasta que le pidió el favor a Charles de que le hiciera llegar un cuaderno de dibujo y una caja de carboncillos, tenia mucho que no lo hacia, pero en algo tenia que ocupar el tiempo, la que mas lo visitaba era Flavia, pero él muy poco hablaba con ella, pues había algo en esta que no le agradaba, por su parte Dennis era muy distinta a veces lo visitaba, muchas de ella iba con Frederick que ya estaba perfectamente, las mayorías de las veces utilizaba el cuaderno de dibujos de Jules para hacer sus rayones, últimamente ya las hojas no llamaban su atención, y sus obras de artes eran plasmadas en el yeso, le gustaba hacerlo, tanto que el mismo llevaba sus creyones, la joven rubia se disculpaba con el señor por como Frederick se jugaba con él, pero a él le gustaba ese tiempo que pasaba con el pequeño, pues no se aburría, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la muletas, prefería no salir porque no haría nada en el corredor, y para bajar las escaleras tendría que solicitar la ayuda de Charles, ya estaba muy apenado con el hombre que tenia que estar pendiente de lo mas mínimo, durante todo ese tiempo había visto a la señora de la casa solo dos veces, ahí estaba otra vez la señora Elisa como mariposa revoloteando en sus pensamientos aparece cuando no piensa y cuando lo hace también, a pesar de que hace todos los intentos por no hacerlo o al menos no pensar en ella, porque no debe hacerlo… no pensarla de esa manera…Frank…Frank de él solo puede decir que lo visita todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, mantienen conversaciones que nacen de la nada y que muchas veces se extienden hasta por dos horas, un hombre honorable, respetable, admirable, pero al que le desea la mujer como nunca llego a hacerlo con ninguna otra y ese era el temor, pero a la vez su alivio porque sabia que era deseo solo eso…deseo y uno solo desea lo que no puede tener, maldito deseo que se empeña en derrumbar mi voluntad.

Otra noche de insomnio, dando vueltas en la cama, revolviéndose entre las sabanas, abriendo los ojos y cerrándolos sin lograr alejar la imagen del chico de su mente, ya llevaba tres días en esa casa y aunque la familia Di Carlo se esmeraba en atenciones para con ella y Albert, no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda, sentía que de seguir en esta situación terminaría explotando y gritando a los cuatro vientos todo lo que tenia dentro, que sino lo hacia terminaría por volverse loca… pero le había prometido a Albert tomar las cosas con calma, dejar que el tiempo le demostrase que se estaba equivocando, que este chico no era Terry, la verdad ya comenzaba a creerlo, era tan callado, desde que llegaron si lo había visto unas cuantas veces era mucho, solo lo estricto, solo cuando compartían la mesa, salía muy temprano de la casa y regresaba ya entrada la tarde, bueno ella también hacia lo mismo, la Srta. Di Carlo se había ofrecido a llevarla a la ciudad y mostrarle todos los sitios de interés, pero aun en estos lugares la imagen Fabrizio Di Carlo no se alejaba de sus pensamientos.

Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de caminar o hacer algo que la distrajese se levanto de la cama y camino de nuevo hasta la ventana, la noche era realmente hermosa, el aire hoy era mucho mas fresco que en días anteriores, la luna se encontraba llena y en su punto mas alto, iluminando todo, se podía caminar con solo su luz, sin miedo de tropezar con nada, las estrellas cerca de ella apenas se percibían, mas a lo lejos parecía un manto que cubría el cielo. La chica dejo escapar un suspiro, bajo la vista y vio como la dama plateada se reflejaba en la piscina, una leve brisa movió el agua en esta, haciendo que la imagen temblara, el olor de los primeros botones de rosa llego hasta ella embriagándola con su aroma, cerro los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la noche le hacia una invitación… sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la bata de raso gris perla que acompañaba la dormilona, la misma tenia una caída suave gracias a la tela, la parte superior bordada con motivos florales ofrecían una vista generosa del busto de la rubia, ella sujeto la bata sin mucho esmero con la cinta, dejo su cabello tal cual estaba y salió de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible bajo la escaleras, en la sala poso su mirada en unas fotografías que se encontraban en un rincón de esta, casi con fastidio aparto la vista de ellas en cuanto vio la sonrisa del joven en una, pero de inmediato enfoco de nuevo la mirada en ella y extendió la mano para tomarla, se arrepintió y caminando a prisa busco la puerta que la llevaría hasta el jardín.

Cuando salió quedo maravillada ante el espectáculo, la luna se veía mucho más hermosa desde este lugar, el olor a rosas, jazmines, margaritas, violetas y otros tipos de flores que no lograba identificar llego hasta ella, respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de la fragancia, la primavera comenzaba a hacerse presente en cada rincón del inmenso jardín, camino despacio hasta la piscina, se coloco de cuclillas y metió una mano en el agua, la misma en lugar de estar fría se encontraba agradablemente cálida, hacia pequeñas olas con la mano y sonreía, cerró los ojos e intento poner su mente en blanco.

- Espero sepa nadar – Menciono a sus espaldas una voz que la joven reconoció de inmediato. Ella se sobresalto colocándose de pie enseguida, al hacerlo se tambaleo un poco. Él adivino el movimiento y la sujeto del brazo evitando así que cayera al agua. – Sino me tocara salvarla y no se me antoja un baño a esta hora – Agrego con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Ella se quedo muda sin saber que hacer o decir, ahogada en los zafiros azules del joven que la miraba con tal intensidad, que bien podían llegar hasta su alma, sentía la respiración del chico muy cerca de su rostro, su aliento; un calor la recorrió por completo al ser consiente de la cercanía que había entre ambos, intento poner distancia.

- Disculpe… yo - Dijo sin percatarse que estaba al borde la piscina, un movimiento en falso y antes que pudiesen evitarlo ambos caían sin remedio al agua.

La chica lanzo un grito que fue ahogado de inmediato al sumergirse, el peso de sus cuerpos los llevo a ambos hasta el fondo, ella abrió los ojos desesperada y se encontró con la imagen del joven que venía, sus miradas se encontraron observándose con total claridad, quedaron estáticos, segundos después él la tomaba de la cintura, la rubia por su parte coloco las manos en los hombros de este, Fabrizio la atrajo a su cuerpo y la llevo hasta la superficie, el contacto fue eléctrico, una explosión de luces, de emociones, cuando emergieron juntos del agua sus miradas se encontraron, sus corazones latían sin control dentro de sus pechos y no era por el esfuerzo o la falta de aire, sus cuerpos temblaba y no era frio.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto él con la voz entrecortada, casi sin aliento. Ella asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa. Él le respondió de la misma forma, se quedo sumergido en los ojos esmeralda.

- Sé nadar – Menciono sin saber que mas agregar para romper el silencio, aunque en realidad lo que quería era quedarse exactamente como estaba, entre los brazos fuertes y seguros del joven, mirando esos ojos… que aunque fueran de otro… eran los de Terry. Él dejo escuchar una breve carcajada ante la acotación de la chica.

- Bueno… a decir verdad no lamento haber caído al agua – Le dijo con una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien, se sonrojo de inmediato y esquivo la mirada, pero su corazón danzaba lleno de goce. – Lo siento… soy un idiota, permítame ayudarla Srta. – Menciono dándole espacio y guiándola para salir del agua. Ella se sintió indefensa cuando el cuerpo del chico se alejo del suyo y de inmediato un frio la recorrió.

Él salió primero y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, ella estaba hipnotizada ante la figura del italiano, aun llevaba puesta la ropa que había usado durante la cena, a excepción del saco, el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca, esta tenia los primeros botones abierto dejando ver el inicio de su pecho, la tela se pegaba marcando por completo la figura del mismo, hasta llegar al abdomen. Candy nunca se había fijado en un hombre de esta manera, bajo la mirada de inmediato reprendiendo sus pensamientos por la dirección que habían tomado. Cuando sintió la mano del joven fue presa de un nuevo escalofrío, ya fuera de la piscina camino para alejarse sin mirarlo a la cara, pero sus pies estaban tan pesados… en eso recordó que no le había preguntado como estaba, respiro profundamente para calmarse y se volvió para mirarlo.

Esta mujer estaba a punto de volverlo loco ¿Puede alguien ser tan hermosa? Parecía una diosa, un ángel… no, no podía ser un ángel y al mismo tiempo tentarlo de esta manera… nunca antes había sentido las sensaciones que ese encuentro en la piscina provocaron en su cuerpo y ahora verla así, la delgada tela de su camisón se pegaba a su silueta dejando ver en toda su extensión el cuerpo maravilloso y exuberante que poseía, la cintura delgada… hecha a la perfección para ser rodeada por los brazos masculinos… por mis brazos – Pensó con una sonrisa, su vista recorrió la espalda y se detuvo en la parte baja de esta, su respiración se detuvo y trago en seco, continuo con el recorrido de la figura de la rubia deleitándose en las piernas de esta, largas y torneadas, como talladas por las propias manos de Miguel Ángel.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Inquirió dándose la vuelta y desconcertada ante la impresión en el rostro del joven.

- Si, si Srta. Andley no se preocupe – Menciono tratando de recobrar la serenidad, que había perdido a causa de la visión de los pechos de la chica.

- Lo siento mucho, soy tan torpe – Hablo ella acercándose con una sonrisa.

Él por su parte se quedo congelado en el lugar donde estaba – Yo que usted no haría eso… puede ser muy peligroso – Sé dijo Fabrizio en pensamientos - ¿Acaso no sé da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos… y lo tentadora que se ve? – Sé pregunto meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando se alejar las ideas que le pasaban por la mente.

- No sé preocupe, fue un accidente… puede sucederle a cualquiera – Expresó con una sonrisa, una de medio lado que activo una señal en la rubia, ella se detuvo quedando en silencio, lo miraba a los ojos. – Sera mejor que entremos – Agrego sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho, uno que no había sentido antes… como si ella pudiese ver a través de él, como sin extender la mano, lograse tocar su corazón.

Ella seguía en silencio observándolo, mirando detenidamente cada detalle del rostro del joven, unas gotas de agua caían de su cabello que ahora parecía más largo, más oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, que tenía ese azul oscuro como el mar profundo. Fabrizio camino hasta ella al ver que no reaccionaba, lo observaba como si buscara algo en él, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin siquiera notarlo su mano se poso en la mejilla de la chica. Ella cerro los ojos, él se perdió en la imagen de la rubia, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, tan cerca que podía rozarla con sus labios… tan hermosa – Ella llevo una mano hasta posarla sobre la del chico, él sintió de nuevo esas emociones que no lograba explicarse, adueñarse de su cuerpo… ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué sentía esto? – Se pregunto cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por la magia que emanaba de ella.

¡Dios! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué siento esto con él? No puedo controlar lo que estoy sintiendo, no puedo… y me duele saber que es solo un sueño… que no es real, al menos no es la realidad que yo deseo… pero estas aquí, te siento aquí… ahora… si tan solo… si pudiera escuchar tu voz decirme que eres él, que eres Terry… que has regresado por mi, para salvarme de todo este caos, que me reconoces… que no soy una completa extraña para ti, hazme creer que todo esto es verdad… – Pensaba dejándose llevar por las emociones que hacían estragos en ella, dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho. Él abrió los ojos y enfoco su vista en los labios de la chica, estaba tan cerca de ellos, bajaba muy despacio… muy despacio – Una suave brisa llego hasta ellos, Candy abrió los ojos y no vio nada mas que los del joven, se separo de él presa de un temor que no entendía.

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho Sr. Di Carlo – Menciono con voz temblorosa mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa observando al chico.

- Srta. Andley… espere – Hablo él cuando encontró su voz y salió corriendo tras la rubia.

Cuando llego a la sala ya ella subía las escaleras con prisa, la figura de la mujer se quedo grabada en su mente, se sentía extraño… tenia unos deseos incontrolables de buscarla… saber por qué había actuado de esa manera… sus sentimientos era una mezcla de tantas emociones, alegría, tristeza, dolor, vacio, deseo… ese era el mas fuerte… deseaba mirarse de nuevo en los maravillosos ojos verdes… poder besar esos labios… besar mucho mas que sus labios… ella había hecho que su cuerpo doliera ante tanto deseo… ¡Dios! – Pensaba mientras caminaba en la sala sin animarse a subir, no sabía como reaccionaria si la encontraba en el pasillo.

Candy entro a su habitación corriendo, su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sentía triste y al mismo tiempo feliz… se sentía increíblemente feliz, todo su cuerpo vibraba con solo recordar la mirada en los ojos de él… el calor de su piel, su olor… no podía borrar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro… por extraño que pudiese parecer no sentía ni culpa, ni vergüenza por lo sucedido… al contrario se sentía libre… extasiada. – Abrió los ojos y camino hasta el espejo, su reflejo era distinto… se veía viva… viva y feliz, bajo la mirada y se percato del estado de su ropa - ¡Oh por Dios! – Menciono llevándose las manos a la boca, salió casi corriendo al baño y sus mejillas se encontraban pintadas de un rojo carmín, se desvistió rápidamente, se metió a la ducha y minutos después regresaba a la habitación cambiada, entro en su cama, cerro los ojos y la sonrisa aun seguía allí, al igual que la imagen del chico, minutos después se quedo dormida.

Esta noche el insomnio no solo había abandonado a Candy, el italiano también logro conciliar el sueño a los pocos minutos de estar en su lecho, sus ojos se cerraron, pero la imagen de la rubia se mantenía en él… al igual que cada una de las sensaciones que ella le hizo sentir.

Neil se encontraba sentado en su oficina como de costumbre entre un montón de libros de cuentas, balances, informes y todo lo relacionado con la contabilidad, ya cumplía tres meses en este lugar, aunque al principio fue difícil ahora estaba bastante amoldado a la situación y lo que mas satisfacción le causaba, era que día a día se ganaba el respeto y la confianza, no solo del gerente sino de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- ¡Neil Leagan! – Escucho en voz alta, al tiempo que abrían la puerta sin anunciarse, el joven se sobresalto y levanto la vista del documento que lo ocupaba, con marcada molestia, pero su semblante cambio de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Vaya primo! – Menciono Archie con una sonrisa y acercándose hasta este – Ya pareces uno de esos viejos del banco en Chicago, hasta lentes llevas – Agrego divertido.

- ¿Archibald nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – Le pregunto con fingida molestia, en realidad se alegraba de ver al joven.

- Si por supuesto, fui educado en el Real Colegio San Pablo, pero siendo el presidente sustituto del emporio Andley, puedo entrar como desee a mis oficinas – Menciono con prepotencia y un brillo en los ojos que delataban la broma. Neil levanto una ceja y lo miro serio. – Vamos hombre deja esa cara de drama, vine a visitarte y me recibes así – Extendió la mano al moreno quien lo miraba dudando. – A ver, comencemos de nuevo, Hola Neil ¿Cómo estas?... Bien y tú Archie, que emoción verte… - Continuo el chico tomando asiento.

- No sabia que ahora te había dado por hacerte el payaso – Reprocho Neil quitándose los anteojos. Archie soltó una carcajada que retumbo en todo el lugar.

- Esta bien… esta bien pongámonos serios ¿Cómo estas Neil? ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? – Pregunto cuando logro calmarse.

- Bien Archie, todo marcha bien ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto colocándose de pie.

- Muy bien, gracias Neil – Respondió con una sonrisa – Bastante ocupado… y hasta presionado ante tanta responsabilidad.

- Pues no lo parece, estas de muy buen humor – Dijo mirándolo mientras colocaba unas carpetas en el archivador. Cronwell se encogió de hombros.

- Ya bastante tengo con los viejos cascarrabias de la junta como para yo también amargarme, las cosas están marchando bastante bien, vi los últimos reportes de esta sucursal y estoy asombrado con tu trabajo – Neil se puso serio – No me mal interpretes, debo reconocer que tienes talento para esto, claro también esta el hecho que yo fuera tu maestro – Menciono con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Archie ¿Cómo haces para caminar con tanto peso? – Le pregunto el moreno con seriedad.

- ¿Peso? – Inquirió desconcertado.

- Si, el peso de tu ego. – Respondió, este le había devuelto el golpe.

- Nunca lo he sentido, vamos Neil ya deja esa actitud, realmente he venido a felicitarte, bueno también para la reunión que tenemos con la cámara de finanzas, George tuvo que viajar a Nueva York. – Dijo con seriedad. El moreno tomo asiento y se relajo.

En ese instante se escucho un suave toque en la puerta. El moreno dio la orden para que entrara.

- Sr. Leagan, disculpe que lo moleste, pero acaba de llegar el balance que pidió para la reunión de hoy – Menciono entrando la mujer sin fijarse en el caballero.

- No se preocupe Srta. Scott, muchas gracias por traerlo… ah le presento a Archibald Cornwell, presidente del consorcio – Menciono señalando al joven frente a él.

- Un placer Sr. Cornwell – Dijo la chica extendiendo la mano con seguridad, Archie se coloco de pie y mirándola a los ojos le dio un suave apretón.

- El placer es mío, Srta. Scott - Con una sonrisa. Neil se tenso al ver la galantería de su primo.

- ¿Deseas algo de tomar Archibald? – Pregunto para captar la atención de este.

- Si, un café… siempre es bueno antes de una reunión – Contesto sin mirar al joven.

- Srta. Scott, puede traernos dos café por favor – Le dijo a la chica quien lo miro y afirmo en silencio, para luego salir.

- Toda una belleza tu asistente primito – Le dijo con una sonrisa tomando asiento de nuevo.

- Es una persona eficiente y muy colaboradora, me ha sido de gran ayuda – Fue la respuesta de este, quien desvió la mirada al documento en sus manos.

- Con hermosos ojos… y una figura esbelta – Menciono con malicia.

- Me gustaría saber que opinaría Annie, si se entera que te la pasas observando las cualidades físicas de tus empleadas. – Dijo sin apartar la vista del balance. Archie soltó una carcajada. Vanessa regreso con las dos tazas de café, coloco una cerca del rubio y otra cerca de Neil.

- ¿Desea algo mas Sr.? – Pregunto mirando la moreno, quien tenía un semblante mas serio de lo habitual.

- No, con esto esta bien, muchas gracias Srta. Scott – Contesto mirándola a los ojos. No podía negarlo, ella tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, en realidad era muy hermosa. Desvió la mirada y ella salió dejándolos solos de nuevo.

- Neil, el hecho que este casado no quiere decir que he perdido la visión, habría que estar ciego para no ver los atributos de una mujer como la Srta. Scott, yo adoro a Annie, para mi no hay en el mundo una mujer mas bella que ella, pero eso no quiere decir que no existan otras dignas de admiración. – Menciono el chico divertido ante la seriedad de su primo.

- En ese caso, reconozco que la Srta. Scott es una mujer hermosa e inteligente… aun así no hagas conjeturas absurdas, no es mi tipo – Dijo con voz determinada, al ver la malicia en los ojos marrones de su primo.

- Lo mismo decía yo de Annie y hoy no pudo vivir sin ella, las mujeres tienen un secreto para meterse en tu alma, tu piel, tu corazón, ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando esto sucede, solo pasa y cuando eres consiente de ello, ya es demasiado tarde, estas completamente perdido… eso querido primo es el amor y aunque luches contra él con todas tus fuerzas… jamás lograras ganarle. – Menciono con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, que dejaban ver cuan sincero era. Neil se quedo en silencio y le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que comenzaba a enfriarse.

Candy caminaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación, se había levantado temprano, pero aun no decidía bajar, sentía unos nervios horribles, no sabia como haría para ver a Fabrizio Di Carlo a la cara, lo sucedido la noche anterior empezaba a pasarle factura ahora que lo analizaba con cabeza fría… estuvo a punto de besar a ese hombre… en realidad él casi la besaba… pero ella dio pie para esa situación - ¡Por Dios Candy! Ese hombre es un completo desconocido – Se decía en voz alta, pero de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, acompañada por el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y su corazón latía de nuevo con rapidez, si así se sentía con solo pensar en él… no quería imaginar lo que sucedería cuando lo viese.

En ese momento un suave toque en la puerta, la hizo sobresaltarse, respiro varias veces para tratar de calmarse un poco, coloco una sonrisa en su rostro y camino para abrir la puerta. Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando vio de quien se trataba.

- Buenos días Candy – Menciono Albert entre divertido y desconcertado ante la actitud de la chica.

- Buenos días Albert, pasa por favor – Dijo haciéndole un ademan.

- Me extraño no encontrarte… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Es que… no quería bajar sola, justo ahora iba a tu habitación a buscarte. – Hablo ella esquivando la mirada del rubio, él noto de inmediato que ella ocultaba algo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Algo? No, no Albert todo esta bien… bueno en realidad… - Antes que ella pudiese continuar llamaron a la puerta.

La rubia camino para abrir la puerta y su corazón se acelero de nuevo, Albert la siguió con la mirada.

- Buenos días, Srta. Andley pase… - La joven se detuvo al ver en la habitación de la chica al rubio – Sr. Andley, buenos días. – Menciono con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Buenos días Srta. Di Carlo – Respondió el americano sonriendo, mientras su mirada detallaba el hermoso rostro de la morena.

- Buenos días Srta. Fransheska, disculpe que los hayamos hecho esperar, ya estábamos por bajar. – Dijo Candy mas dueña del momento al ver como su hermano se había quedado hipnotizado por la imagen de la mujer.

- Por favor no se preocupen, si desean tomar el desayuno aquí, le diré a alguien que se los subas… seguro tienen cosas que conversar – Contesto ella un poco apenada, no sabia porque, pero cada vez la presencia del rubio la intimidaba mas.

- Srta. Di Carlo, no será necesario, pase a buscar a mi hermana para bajar con ella, quería comentarle algunos asuntos de nuestro interés, pero será mejor en el desayuno, así su padre nos explicara en detalle de que trata la propuesta que vamos a estudiar en Turín – Menciono con tono calmado, ambas mujeres se sorprendieron, asintieron en silencio, sin entender el punto.

La rubia sentía que sus piernas temblaba y su respiración se hacia irregular, intentaba por todos los medios disimular su nerviosismo, sus ojos buscaron sin proponérselo la figura del joven, en la sala solo estaban los esposos – Ella respiro aliviada, pero de inmediato su mirada capto al joven que se encontraba en un rincón del amplio lugar, de espaldas observando a través de la venta.

- Buenos días Sr. Srta. – Menciono Fiorella con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días – Respondieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, la rubia tenia una sonrisa de esas que pueden iluminar el día mas gris, el hombre se veía relajado como siempre.

Fabrizio sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo con la misma sensación de ansiedad, que se había instalado en él desde que despertó esta mañana, pero esta vez era casi insoportable, su cuerpo se tenso, respiro profundamente con disimulo y se volvió. Ya la rubia se encontraba de espaldas y caminaba en dirección al comedor, todos tomaron asiento, ella tenia la mirada en la servilleta, fue consiente de la presencia del joven, luchaba porque sus manos no temblaran, levanto la vista y él miraba la taza de café que acababan de servirle, levanto la mirada y al fin sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Fueron solo segundos, solo segundos y sin embargo bastaron para llevarlos a los dos a un estado de turbación increíble. Al fin el Sr. Di Carlo comenzó a hablar y los jóvenes agradecieron en silencio.

- Todo quedo listo para la reunión que tendremos con las personas de la región del Piamonte Sr. Andley, ellos se mostraron muy complacidos con su idea y están dispuestos a colaborar en lo que sea necesario. – Menciono el hombre con alegría.

- Me complace mucho, la verdad debo agradecerle toda su colaboración, creo que lo primordial por ahora es mejorar las condiciones de los servicios públicos en la región, sobretodo los hospitales – Respondió el rubio ante la mirada curiosa de las damas.

- Ese es el tema principal que se tratara hoy, debemos concretar un esquema que nos ayude a distribuir de manera adecuada los recursos, para luego enfocarnos en la forma de aplicarlos. – Acotó el medico.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero pienso que es mejor visitar la ciudad y constatar el estado de los hospitales, el personal que labora en ellos y demás asuntos relacionados, solo de esta forma podrán tener la plena seguridad de cubrir las necesidades, seguramente lo que mas necesitan son medicamentos, material quirúrgico, camillas, vitrinas, personal… es probable que muchos de los que trabajaron en estos hospitales hayan sido enviados a los campamentos como voluntarios – La rubia hablaba con total seguridad del tema, asombrando a los comensales, con excepción de su hermano.

- Precisamente eso quería mencionarte, me gustaría que nos acompañaras hasta el Piamonte, esto será dentro de un par de semanas, antes tenemos que contactar con las personas que nos recibirán en Turín. – Dijo Albert mirando a su hermana.

- Por supuesto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, el tiempo me parece perfecto, eso me dará la oportunidad de encontrar una casa, he visto varias y todas son tan hermosas que no se por cual decidirme. – Menciono ella con una sonrisa observando a Fiorella y Fransheska que la miraban entendiendo a la rubia.

- ¿Ya visito Renai? – Menciono Fabrizio captando la mirada de la chica, que parecía esquivarlo.

- No – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

- ¿Renai? Fabrizio esa casa esta ocupada, no tenia conocimiento que los Lombardi la estuviesen vendiendo o rentando – Menciono la madre del joven desconcertada ante la sugerencia.

- Ellos viajaron a América y piensan quedarse allá por unos meses, cuando hablé con Ángelo me dijo que tal vez regresen en otoño, todo depende de un negocio que hará el Sr. Lombardi. – Dijo el joven en tono casual, ahora era a él quien le funcionaba concentrarse en la conversación.

- En ese caso, debemos ver la casa, Srta. Andley ese lugar es una verdadera joya, la extensión es impresionante, la vista maravillosa, queda a poco de aquí y cuenta con los mismo relieves, era un cultivo de olivos, pero con la guerra decayó, aunque aún conserva las bodegas, la pequeña capilla, una torre, la terraza con una vista envidiable, la piscina que es hermosa – La joven sorbió un gran trago del vaso con jugo frente a ella, cuando la mujer nombro el ultimo lugar. Fabrizio no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de la rubia, fingiendo estar concentrado en doblar una servilleta.

- Me encantaría visitarla – Respondió ella colocando la mirada en la mujer.

- No se hable mas, hoy mismo la veremos – Menciono la italiana con entusiasmo.

- Madre, creo que hoy no será posible, recuerda que tenemos reunión con las hermanas de la congregación, aunque podemos excusarnos por esta vez – Dijo Fransheska colocando sus esperanzas en que el entusiasmo de su madre fuera mas fuerte, que su compromiso con las monjas.

- Ya casi lo olvidaba, es una lastima… pero podemos ir mañana – Contesto la mujer lanzando por el piso las ilusiones de su hija. – Si gusta nos puede acompañar a la reunión con las hermanas, son personas tan agradables – Agrego con una sonrisa. La morena le hizo un gesto de que era todo lo contrario y ella lo entendió de inmediato. Albert la miraba divertido, la verdad todo en esta chica le agradaba, sobretodo su espontaneidad.

- No se preocupe Sra. Di Carlo puedo esperar un día, así aprovecho para quedarme y descansar un poco. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Yo puedo llevarla si gusta, conozco a la persona encargada, Ángelo Lombardi es un gran amigo – Expresó el joven mirándola a los ojos. Ella se quedo muda por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para él. Todos en la mesa quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario del joven y Fransheska agradeció no tener nada en la boca, pues se hubiese atragantado.

- No quisiera incomodarlo, de seguro tiene asuntos que atender – Hablo mirando los ojos azules solo unos instantes.

- Nada que no pueda esperar – La voz sedosa e irresistible del joven hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza, estaba segura que todos en la mesa podían escucharlo.

- Creo que Fabrizio tiene razón, él conoce muy bien la propiedad Srta. Andley y además estando aquí sola seguro se aburrirá – Dijo Fiorella dando el visto bueno a la idea.

- Perfecto, le agradezco mucho Sr. Di Carlo. – Acepto con una sonrisa, que no era igual a las que él había visto ¿Estaba nerviosa? – Pensó viendo como buscaba a su hermano con la mirada.

Albert inusualmente serio, la miro y tomo de su vaso, ella no vio ninguna señal en él, pero tampoco le quedo claro si aprobaba la idea o no, se sintió frustrada y atrapada… ahora los nervios se habían duplicado.

Después del desayuno ya todos estaban listos para salir a cumplir con los pendientes del día, uno de los choferes había salido temprano para Pisa, por lo cual Fiorella y Fransheska debían viajar en el auto donde irían Luciano y Albert. Candy y Fabrizio por su parte viajarían en el auto del chico un Duesenberg A, un modelo realmente bello, negro con techo plegable en color blanco, solo para dos personas, algo que evidentemente mostraba, que mas que la comodidad el joven buscaba la velocidad. Candy se acerco hasta Albert antes de abordar el auto, llevaba el bolso en la manos y por la forma en la cual lo tomaba, el rubio pudo notar que estaba nerviosa.

- Aun puedes negarte, puedes alegar que tienes un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero con lo mala que eres para mentir, creo que todos notarían de inmediato que no es verdad. – Menciono él con una sonrisa para aligerar la tensión en ella.

- Albert… no me brindes tanta ayuda – Menciono ella con un puchero, él solo le tomo de la mano y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

- Confía en que todo estará bien, el chico parece un buen muchacho, dudo que te secuestre - Hablo de nuevo en plan de broma. Ella negó con la cabeza – Si claro… como no sabes la estupidez que cometí anoche – Se dijo ella en pensamientos sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Tienes razón, todo estará bien, es absurdo pensar lo contrario… no soy una niña y puedo controlar mis pensamientos y mis acciones – Le dijo con un tono que intentaba mas convencer a si misma que a él.

- No me cabe la menor duda de ello, ahora vamos que nos están esperando – Menciono dándole un abrazo. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera, respiro profundamente y se volvió para encaminarse hasta donde los Di Carlo los esperaban.

Fabrizio se encontraba cerca del auto, esperando por la americana, vio toda la escena con su hermano y sintió una molestia alojarse dentro de su estomago, era como si al hombre no le agradase que él estuviese cerca de la chica, aunque le dedico varias sonrisas y le hablaba con evidente cariño, algo en ambos dejaba ver que se encontraban tensos.

- Sra. Di Carlo, permítame ir detrás, para que usted acompañe a su esposo – Señalo Albert con una sonrisa a la dueña de la casa, quien se encontraba parada junto al Theta Lancia color rojo.

- No quisiera que estuviese incomodo Sr. Andley – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe, no lo estaré – Menciono mientras abría la puerta y le extendía la mano a la Srta. Di Carlo para subir. Ella la recibió con una sonrisa, tomo asiento y segundos mas tarde el rubio se encontraba junto a ella, Fiorella cada vez quedaba mas encantada ante las atenciones del joven, tomo asiento también, solo esperaban por Luciano que había olvidado unos documentos en el despacho.

- ¿Esta lista Srta. Andley? – Inquirió Fabrizio al ver que la chica se dirigía hacia él.

- Si, Sr. Di Carlo, podemos irnos cuando usted lo disponga – Contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- En ese caso, suba por favor – Dijo el chico mientras abría la puerta del auto y le hacia un ademán. Ella entro sin pensarlo mas, en el auto trato parecer relajada, aunque dudaba que pudiese lograrlo.

Él subió con rapidez, encendió el motor del auto que retumbo en todo el lugar demostrando la potencia que éste tenía, estaba estacionado detrás del auto de su padre, por lo cual tuvo que maniobrar para salir, cosa que hizo con mucha destreza, detuvo el vehículo junto al de su padre para despedirse de su madre y hermana.

- Madre, Fransheska, nos vemos para el almuerzo – Menciono con voz calmada, pero su mirada era seria, mucho mas de lo habitual en el joven. Tal vez para su madre paso desapercibido, pero para su hermana no.

- Hijo no creo que sea posible, la reunión de hoy es muy importante y es probable que se extienda hasta pasada la hora, seguramente tu padre venga a acompañarlos – Señalo la mujer mirando al joven, en ese momento volvía Luciano.

- Yo tampoco creo que nos de tiempo Fabrizio, lo mejor es que no nos esperen hijo, disfruten su paseo, nos vemos en la tarde – Dijo el hombre al tiempo que subía al auto.

- Esta bien, nos vemos, hasta la tarde… Sr. Andley – Menciono y por ultimo mirando al americano con un ademan en forma de saludo.

- Sr. Di Carlo – Dijo el rubio respondiendo al gesto. Con esto el auto del moreno salió de la propiedad, Luciano conducía mucho más despacio que su hijo por lo cual lo perdieron de vista a los pocos minutos.

La joven miraba a través de la ventanilla, tratando por todos los medios de olvidarse de la persona a su lado, cosa que era totalmente inútil, pues era consiente de cada movimiento que el joven hacia, del ritmo de su respiración, el olor de su perfume, las miradas fugaces que le dirigía, era absolutamente consiente de todo. Llegaron hasta un gran portal de hierro forjado, con detalles florales, un anciano salió para recibirlo al reconocer el auto. Abrió.

- Buenos días Antonio – Saludo Fabrizio con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Buenos días Señor, que grato verlo por aquí, pensé que después que los señores partieran a América no lo vería – Dijo con alegría.

- Creo que no será así ¿Va de salida? – Le pregunto.

- No, solo daba una vuelta, no es fácil pasar todo el día metido en una casa sola. – Contesto con una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a la mirada.

- Tiene razón, quería visitar la casa, Ángelo menciono que la rentarían y he traído a la señorita quien esta interesada, es una amiga de la casa – Explico.

- En ese caso, permítanme guiarlos – Dijo dedicando una sonrisa a los jóvenes y caminando para montar un hermoso caballo marrón amarrado a un árbol. El hombre les hizo un ademán y salio al galope, Fabrizio coloco el auto en marcha de nuevo, entraron a un camino de tierra, él tuvo que bajar la velocidad para que el polvo no entrara al auto, así que Candy pudo observar mejor el paisaje.

Ella pudo divisar a la distancia una inmensa casa ubicada en lo alto de una colina, rodeada de árboles, no muy alto ya que permitían verla en toda su extensión, era de dos pisos, techos rojos, sus paredes sin pulir, pero de un blanco impecable, le daban un toque rustico y acogedor al mismo tiempo, parecía esas casas de los cuentos, ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, el joven fue consiente de ello y compartió el gesto. Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa ella no pudo más que quedar admirada ante la magnitud, si era cierto que la casa de Chicago y Lakewood eran hermosas, ostentosas y contaban con vistas increíbles, esta no se quedaba atrás, desde su ubicación se podía observar un espectacular valle a lo lejos, que empezaba a pintarse de colores, también podía ver el bosque que compartía con la propiedad de los Di Carlo, desde este lugar se podía ver la casa de los italianos, así como otras propiedades a lo lejos, su ubicación privilegiada le otorgaba este panorama.

CONTINUARA...

La parte difícil es dejar ir tus sueños... la fácil es soñar otra vez.


	26. Capitulo 16 segunda parte

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Segunda parte **_

- ¿Qué le parece? – Inquirió Fabrizio sin mirarla. Al ver que esta seguía en silencio se volvió y noto lo abstraída que se encontraba observando el paisaje.

- Esto es… es maravilloso, tiene una vista increíble – Le dijo segundos después con una sonrisa. En ese momento llego el encargado.

- Permítame mostrarle la casa Srta. – Menciono haciendo un ademan para que los jóvenes siguieran.

La puerta era ancha, de aspecto pesado, sin embargo el hombre la abrió con suma facilidad, ya en el interior Candy no dejaba de sorprenderse, los ventanales eran amplios al igual a los de la casa Di Carlo, llenando de luz el lugar, este tenia una chimenea en un extremo, aun conservaba los muebles, las paredes pintadas de un blanco impecable contrastaba con la parte superior de estas, que se encontraba construido en ladrillos, los pisos eran rojos pulidos pero siguiendo el mismo orden del resto de la casa, los espacios de la casa se encontraban divididos por arcos, el techo de madera y piedra… en realidad era una casa de cuentos de hadas.

- Es un lugar muy lindo, acogedor, me encantan los colores y las ventanas… la vista aun desde aquí es impresionante – Menciono ella llena de entusiasmo.

- Me alegra que le guste Srta. … - El hombre se quedo en silencio pues no sabia el nombre de la misma, Fabrizio noto su descuido y se apresuro a presentarlos.

- Disculpen, no los he presentando, Antonio ella es la Srta. Candice Andley – Dijo mirando a la chica. Ella al escuchar su nombre de pila de los labios del joven sintió marearse, pero reacciono de inmediato y le extendió la mano al hombre quien la observaba con una sonrisa.

- Muchos gusto Srta. Andley, Antonio Morinni – Contesto recibiendo la mano.

- Un placer Sr. Morinni – Respondiendo con amabilidad.

- Sigamos a la cocina – Hablo el hombre viendo como Fabrizio le dedicaba mirada fugaces a la chica, mientras ella caminaba observando todo.

Así fueron conociendo todo el lugar, Candy cada vez quedaba mas encantada con la propiedad, las habitaciones eran hermosas, la cocina con excelente ventilación, iluminación… todo en este lugar era sencillamente perfecto. Fabrizio la observaba detallando cada reacción de la misma. Cuando visitaron el ático ella se emociono como una niña, camino hasta una de las ventanas y le pidió permiso a Antonio para abrirla. Una ligera brisa inundo el lugar de un fresco aroma a flores, pino, olivos, ella dejo ver una sonrisa y cerro los ojos para aspirar el perfume, la brisa movía algunos mechones que habían escapado de su cola de caballo y enmarcaban su rostro.

Se veía radiante, sencillamente hermosa, perfecta, esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón del joven latiese con fuerza, no podía despegar los ojos de la imagen de la rubia, había en ella una magia que lo atrapaba, dejándolo suspendido en el aire, como si el tiempo se quedara detenido. Ella se volvió en ese instante y sus miradas se encontraron, la atracción que existía entre ambos era imposible de ocultar, el contacto visual se mantuvo por un minuto, hasta que ella la desvió y camino para alejarse del chico.

- Creo que encontré lo que estaba buscando, esta casa es perfecta, la vista es hermosa, la iluminación, todo en ella es maravilloso, me gustaría visitarla de nuevo en compañía de mi hermano, así realizaríamos los trámites para rentarla. – Menciono con entusiasmo.

- Aun no ha visto los mayores atractivos de la casa Srta. Andley, las bodegas y la piscina son para muchos lo mejor de esta propiedad – Menciono el hombre caminando para regresar a la planta baja, al tiempo que les hacia un ademan a los jóvenes para que lo siguieran. Estando a punto de salir al exterior de la misma, escucho que alguien llegaba.

- Tengo visitas, de seguro algún empleado de las casas vecinas, sino tienen inconvenientes pueden adelantarse, yo atiendo a la visita y enseguida regreso con ustedes – Dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba a la entrada.

- No creo que sea necesario, lo que he visto hasta ahora me ha dejado convencida… - Menciono sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. El hombre la miro sin lograr comprender su actitud, sin embargo para el joven estaba muy clara, no entendía porque ella se sentía nerviosa al tenerlo cerca.

- Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá Srta. Andley, el Sr. Fabrizio conoce muy bien la propiedad – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- No tengo ningún problema Antonio, ve a atender a la persona que llama, tal vez sea algo importante, nosotros estaremos en las bodegas. – Dijo el chico al tiempo que le hacía un ademan para continuar. Ella obedeció en silencio.

El auto viajaba por las calles de Florencia cuyo tráfico, a pesar de ser una de las ciudades más importantes de Italia, no era para nada pesado, la conversación en el auto de los Di Carlo, se centro en la reunión que tendrían las mujeres en la congregación y la de los hombres con los delegados que venían del Piamonte. No se menciono la visita que estaban realizando Candy y Fabrizio a la casa Renai. Albert le dedicaba miradas fugaces a la joven, intentando concentrarse en la conversación con Luciano.

- Hoy quedara decidido cuando viajaremos hasta El Piamonte Sr. Andley, espero dejar todo listo en la oficina para la fecha y así acompañarlos. – Mencionaba el hombre manteniendo la vista en la calle.

- No me gustaría causarle más molestias Sr. Di Carlo, ya nos ha ayudado bastante y no me perdonaría que interrumpiese sus obligaciones por mi culpa, las atenciones que hemos recibido mi hermana y yo por su parte y la de su familia han sido invalorables – Menciono con una sonrisa, la joven a su lado tuvo que suprimió un suspiro.

- No es ninguna molestia, al contrario lo hacemos con gusto, usted nos ayudo en un momento muy difícil y ahora regresa para brindarle una mano a nuestra gente, a las víctimas de toda esta locura, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es colaborarle, desde el momento en que me conto su idea me comprometí a ayudarlo y eso precisamente haré, en caso de que no pueda acompañarlos, sé que Fabrizio la hará con mucho gusto. – Sentencio el hombre con seguridad.

- En verdad se lo agradezco, pero solo lo aceptare si esto no afecta sus asuntos laborales o sus compromisos familiares, no queremos que sus actividades se desequilibren por nuestra culpa – Contesto el rubio con decisión y amabilidad.

- En ese caso, no tiene mucho de lo cual preocuparse Sr. Andley, nuestras familia siempre ha dedicado tiempo para hacer labores altruistas, precisamente la reunión que tenemos hoy es para recoger fondos para un comedor en el Colegio y acondicionar un área del teatro que se encuentra prácticamente abandonado – Menciono Fransheska con una sonrisa.

- Eso es cierto Sr. Andley, no es la primera vez que hacemos este tipo de actividades y de verdad deseamos ayudarle a usted y su hermana, para nosotros no hay mejor medicina que la distracción, ante una realidad tan cruel como la que causa una guerra, lo mejor es apelar a la cultura y el arte. – Agrego Fiorella en tono amable.

- Entonces no me queda más que agradecerles desde ya todo lo que han hecho por nosotros y toda la ayuda que nos puedan prestar, nosotros no hemos pasado por una guerra, pero perdimos a un familiar en ella, yo mismo me vi afectado por un accidente; cuando llegaban las noticias a América era frustrante ver que aunque quisiéramos, ayudar no era mucho lo que se podía hacer, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad queremos aprovecharla. – Dijo el rubio con convicción.

- No se diga más, cuente con nosotros como sus principales colaboradores – Menciono Luciano.

El auto se detuvo frente a la Basílica de Santa María del Fiore, la obra arquitectónica más importante de la región de Toscana y uno de más importantes monumentos de la religión cristiana. El americano bajo del auto y le extendió la mano a la morena para ayudarla a salir, ella la recibió con una sonrisa y cierto nerviosismo, el cual se acrecentó cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

- Muchas gracias – Menciono bajando la mirada.

- Es un placer Srta. – Contesto él con la vista en el rostro de porcelana de ella, las pestañas descansaban en sus mejillas y su cabello recogido en una cola a medio lado, le daba un toque juvenil que él adoraba.

Camino para abrir la puerta de la Sra. Di Carlo y así disimular un poco el estado de embelesamiento en el cual lo dejaba la chica.

- Muchas gracias Sr. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, bastante semejante a la de la joven, de seguro la dama tenía el mismo aire a su edad.

- Nos vemos en la tarde, recuerda llamar a Giovanni para que pase a buscarlas Fiorella, si no logramos llegar antes. – Hablo el italiano desde el auto, al tiempo que el joven subía de nuevo a este.

- No te preocupes, que tengan suerte hoy, hasta luego Sr. Andley. – Se despidió la mujer.

- Sra. Di Carlo, Srta. – Menciono él con una sonrisa que deslumbro a ambas mujeres.

- Sr. Andley, papá hasta luego – Logro esbozar ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

El auto retomo su camino dejándolas paradas en la cera, Fransheska no logro suprimir este suspiro, tenía la necesidad de liberarlo de su pecho. La madre la vio con cara de sorpresa y una sonrisa, la chica al notar la situación se sonrojo.

- No tienes que apenarte, cuando yo tenía tu edad suspiraba igual por tu padre… y siendo sincera el Sr. Andley es uno de esos hombres que puede arrancar suspiros con solo caminar – Menciono la madre, acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

- ¡Mamá! No tienes que demostrar cuan evidente soy – Contesto con un puchero. La mujer dejo libre una pequeña carcajada y dándole un abrazo la miro a los ojos y después se dispusieron a entrar al gran edificio donde funcionaba la Archidiócesis Católica Romana de Florencia.

El aire afuera era fresco a pesar que ya casi era mediodía, no muy lejos de la casa se encontraba un cuarto totalmente cerrado, las paredes blancas y el techo rojo, siguiendo el mismo estilo de la casa grande. Él abrió con seguridad la puerta y la invito a entrar, acto seguido la siguió, el lugar era herméticamente oscuro, el italiano encendió una lámpara y camino delante de la joven, encendió otras lámparas en el camino y ella comenzó a ver el lugar en toda su extensión, las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de barricas, el olor era fuerte pero no desagradable, el piso rustico, los barriles estaban llenos de polvo, era evidente que hacía mucho nadie se ocupaba de este lugar, no entendía que le podía ver de interesante.

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio, sintiendo una cierta turbación embarazosa, hasta que Fabrizio soltó una carcajada sin motivo aparente, sorprendiéndome, lo mire llena de desconcierto, pero él miraba a otro lado, como si recordara algún episodio en aquel lugar. Se volvió para mirarme y al ver mi expresión me dedico una sonrisa… una realmente hermosa.

- Disculpe si la asuste, es que recordé una broma que le hicimos Ángelo y yo a Fransheska. – Menciono divertido, ella lo miro sin lograr ocultar su asombro.

- ¿La encerraron en este lugar? – Pregunto en tono serio. Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, escondimos sus zapatillas de ballet aquí, junto a su libro favorito "Orgullo y Prejuicio" – Menciono esto último como si fuese una enfermedad.

- Eso no es gracioso – Dijo seria – Además ese libro es excelente – Agrego en el mismo tono. Él intento suprimir una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió.

- Teníamos fuertes razones para hacerlo, por culpa de mi adorada hermana, no pudimos viajar hasta Cerdeña, había un festival muy importante… en cuanto al libro, para ustedes la mujeres es maravilloso, para nosotros los hombres es… una loca fantasía de una mujer, que por estar toda su vida esperando al príncipe azul, se queda solterona – Contesto con esa sonrisa de medio lado, que en él al igual que en Terry le resultaba odiosa.

- No creo que sea del todo una fantasía, ustedes los hombre muchas veces pecan de orgullosos, exactamente igual que el personaje de Austen, también juzgan las cosas sin siquiera darse el tiempo para conocerlas mejor, son volátiles, autoritarios, desconfiados – Menciono la rubia en tono seguro, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo menos ¿Qué se supone entonces que le ven al Sr. Darcy para que todas terminen suspirando por él? - Inquirió divertido.

- Que fue capaz de cambiar por amor - Una respuesta simple, pero que dejo al joven sin argumentos para refutar. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y camino de regreso a la entrada. – Hermoso lugar, pero poco apropiado para esconder unas zapatillas y un libro – Menciono divertida al ver que él se había quedado en silencio.

Al salir, la luz los encandilo, ella espero a que él apagara las lámpara y camino a unos pasos de distancia, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la casa, este llamo su atención.

- Srta. Andley puede venir por favor - Dijo mientras daba unos pasos. Ella no comprendía pero lo siguió. Se quedo congelada ante el paisaje frente a sus ojos, la vista era aun más hermosa desde este lugar, la piscina bellísima, el agua pintada de un azul cielo, el pasto alrededor de esta verde, pulcramente recortado, una mesa con cuatro silla y una sombrilla, seguro para tomar el desayuno, unos rosales que comenzaban a florecer a pocos metros, escoltados por unos árboles de altura considerable, ella camino hasta llegar a ellos.

- ¿Hermoso no es así? – Pregunto el joven, desde un extremo del lugar. Ella se había olvidado de su presencia y se sobresalto al escuchar su voz, volviéndose para mirarle le respondió.

- Si, en efecto es muy hermoso, no había visto algo parecido, tiene usted razón este lugar es un sueño… muchas gracias por traerme. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Él camino hasta ella parándose muy cerca. Candy sintió como su corazón paso de un ritmo normal a uno totalmente desesperado, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su boca se seco.

- Yo, yo quisiera… Sus ojos se fundieron en los verdes de la chica, ella sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. – Lo que paso ayer – Ella lo detuvo.

- No se preocupe, todo está bien, creo que es hora de regresar – Menciono al tiempo que se encaminaba a la casa, antes que diera un par de paso, él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, con determinación y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

- Srta. Andley. – Ella se quedo parada pero sin volverse para mirarlo, cerró los ojos y ahogo un suspiro dentro del pecho. – Quería pedirle disculpas por mi actitud, no fue la más adecuada, no quisiera que eso causase una mala impresión en usted. – Su voz denotaba cierta tensión, aun tenia la mano de la chica sujetada.

- No tiene que disculparse por nada, yo tampoco actué de la mejor manera, mejor hagamos como si eso nunca hubiese sucedido. – Sugirió la chica, sin volverse a mirarlo, este entendió y la soltó. En ese instante Candy se volvió sin poder evitarlo, él tenía la vista en el horizonte. – Debe pensar que estoy loca… que algo en mi esta mal – Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- No, nunca he pensado algo semejante – Ella negaba con la cabeza sintiendo que las lagrimas la traicionarían – Srta. Andley… - Ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

- Creo que es mejor regresar, cuando venga con Albert veo lo que falta de la propiedad, muchas gracias Sr. Di Carlo – Menciono caminado con prisa para salir de ese lugar. – Es Fabrizio Di Carlo, deja de hacerte ideas absurdas Candy, aunque mi corazón se niegue a aceptarlo, sé muy bien que es imposible. – Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y la limpio con rapidez.

- ¿Le gusto el resto Srta.? – Pregunto Antonio cuando la vio acercarse.

- Si, todo es tal cual me dijo, bellísimo, ya esta decido – Menciono con una sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada – Mañana mismo espero visitarlo de nuevo y así dejar todo listo. – Le extendió la mano al hombre, este la recibió con entusiasmo. Fabrizio llego en ese momento, se notaba perturbado.

- Entonces los espero mañana, Sr. Fabrizio, le da saludos a su familia de mi parte – Menciono el hombre cuando ya los chicos se encontraban en el auto, el joven le dedico una sonrisa, pero esta distanciaba mucho de la que tenía cuando llego a la casa.

El camino de regreso se hizo en completo silencio, ella observaba a través de la ventanilla y él se concentro en el camino, justo en la intercepción que dividía el camino de la mansión Di Carlo, de la vía principal que lleva a Florencia, el moreno hablo.

- Srta. Andley… ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad? – Pregunto sin saber porque demonios lo había hecho, ¿Acaso no era evidente que a ella no le agradaba estar con él? Sin embargo quería tenerla cerca, se arrepintió tarde de sus palabras, pero el hecho de alejarse le… le entristecía.

Ella lo miro atónita y tampoco supo en que estaba pensando, cuando afirmo con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa. Él sintió un inmenso alivio ante la respuesta de la chica y siguió en el camino hasta la ciudad, aumento la velocidad y en menos de media hora ya estaban recorriendo las calles de la urbe.

- ¿Le parece si vamos a almorzar? Ya es mediodía. – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Me parece perfecto, solo que no hablo italiano, cuando salgo con Albert él pide por mi – Contesto con una sonrisa, él asintió en silencio imitando la actitud de ella.

Al fin llegaron a un hermoso restaurant, tenia cierto carácter de lujo, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba acogedor, caminaron hasta el interior, un hombre los recibió, saludando al joven como si lo conociese, los guio hasta una mesa para dos en uno de los privados del lugar, para la chica no paso desapercibido la inspección de este, tampoco para Fabrizio que pareció tensarse. Tomaron asiento y minutos después llego el mesonero con el menú. El joven espero a que se retirase para explicarle a la rubia los platos, el hombre regreso con dos copas de vino tinto y tomo el pedido, la joven miraba el licor un poco dubitativa. Su vista se enfocaba en el chico sin lograr evitarlo, lo mismo le pasaba a él.

Candy no hay nadie en este mundo más masoquista que tú, estas consiente del estado en el cual te coloca este hombre y aceptas almorzar a solas con él, sigues poniendo tu cordura a prueba, ¿No fue suficiente con todo lo que paso ayer o lo que acaba de suceder ahora? ¿Sientes que algo cambiara? Lo único que estas buscando con todo esto es terminar encerrada en un manicomio. - Ambos se encontraban mirando a través de la ventana, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ella coloco la mirada en la copa y sin pensarlo mucho la tomo y le dio un gran sorbo, necesitaba calmarse con algo. Hizo un gesto de rechazo cuando el licor paso por su garganta, el joven la observo divertido.

- Pensaba que no tomaba – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eh… no, bueno no siempre, en realidad muy pocas veces – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tampoco soy muy adepto a la bebida, solo en aquellas ocasiones que lo ameritan.

- No lo hubiese imaginado – Él la miro sorprendido – Lo digo por la vez que compartimos en la fiesta del Palacio Ducal – Explico ella.

- Esa era una ocasión que lo ameritaba – Menciono divertido – Y solo fueron seis copas.

- Dos de ellas seguidas – Acoto la rubia divertida. Él alzo una ceja y sonriendo respondió.

- Me estaba dando valor – Fue sincero, no sabe porque, las palabras solo salieron de sus labios.

- ¿Dando valor? – Inquirió sin entender. A estas alturas no podía mentir así que decidió decir la verdad.

- Si, me daba valor para invitarla a bailar – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, su voz suave fue como una caricia para la joven, ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, dando gracias a Dios por enviar al mesero con la comida.

Quedaron en silencio hasta que este se retiro, ella menciono algo sobre la comida con la clara intención de cambiar de tema, él acepto esto de buena gana, no entendía porque se comportaba como un niño frente a esta mujer, toda su seguridad fallaba, sus pensamientos no le pertenecían, que decir de las sensaciones que ella despertaba en su cuerpo, la fuerza con la cual su corazón latía cada vez que ella se acercaba, cuando lo miraba a los ojos o simplemente con sonreír. De esta forma transcurrió la comida, algunos comentarios sobre la reunión que sostendrían su padre y el americano, las actividades a realizar si todo salía como esperaban; todo esto dentro de un plano cordial pero distante, ninguno de los dos ahondo en el plano personal, no hablaron de sus infancias, de sus gustos; era como si estuviesen evitando a toda costa conocer algo más del otro, un temor que no entendían se los impedía. Terminaron y el joven pidió la cuenta, desde hacia un par de minutos el silencio se había apoderado de ambos, él se coloco de pie primero, segundos después ella lo imito, antes de salir del lugar el hombre que los había recibido poso de nuevo la mirada en la rubia, le dedico una sonrisa bastante efusiva a la cual ella respondió de forma cordial pero con menos entusiasmo, en ese momento Fabrizio la tomo del brazo, ella se sorprendió pero accedió, salieron juntos del local y caminaron hasta donde el joven había estacionado el vehículo, le abrió la puerta, ella subió aun sin comprender la actitud del muchacho, cuando él entro tenía una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, pero su mirada era seria.

- ¿Cree que mi hermano y el Sr. Di Carlo ya estén en casa? – Inquirió la joven observándolo.

- No lo creo, esas reuniones por lo general suelen extenderse ¿Desea que la lleve hasta la oficina? – Pregunto él sin desviar la mirada del camino.

- No, no quiero quitarle más tiempo, seguramente tendrá otros asuntos que atender, era simple curiosidad.

- No tengo nada que hacer, hoy es mi día libre – Menciono con naturalidad.

- Con más razón, de seguro quiere descansar o visitar a alguien – Él dejo ver una sonrisa y volviéndose para mirarla le dijo.

- Por hoy, solo deseo dedicarle mi día a usted – De nuevo ese tono en su voz que la hacía marearse, esa sonrisa que la deslumbraba y ese brillo en sus ojos, ese que los hacía lucir tan hermosos.

Ella se quedo en silencio hipnotizada por la mirada del joven, el corazón de nuevo latía con fuerza, volvió su mirada a la ventanilla, intentando concentrarse en algo, cualquier cosa, necesitaba hacerlo con urgencia.

- En ese caso… podríamos dar un paseo, he visitado algunos lugares con su hermana, me encanta esta ciudad, es hermosa. – Respondió con la mirada puesta en los edificios frente a ella.

- Por supuesto ¿Desea ver algo en particular? – Menciono divertido.

- Lo dejo a su elección, es su día – Contesto ella volviéndose para mirarlo, con una sonrisa que iluminaba las hermosas esmeraldas – Tendrá que ser algo que usted también disfrute. – Agrego con naturalidad.

- En ese caso, tenga por seguro que ya lo estoy haciendo – Respondió detallando el rostro de la rubia.

El auto avanzo por la calles de Florencia, él le nombraba lugares y ella señalaba si ya los había visitado o no, entre los que le faltaba por conocer estaba la Plaza de la Signoria en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del Pallazo Vecchio, el joven se sorprendió que Fransheska no la hubiese llevado antes, estaciono el auto y caminaron hasta uno de los principales atractivos La fuente de Neptuno. El lugar era realmente hermoso, la fuente una verdadera obra de arte, como todo aquello que seguía el estilo romano, el personaje principal, Neptuno, mostraba su anatomía impecable y definida en perfecta desnudez.

La rubia camino hasta estar cerca del monumento, observando cada detalle de la misma, los relieves, los colores que distinguían por así decirlo la importancia de los personajes, el sol se reflejaba en el agua creando bellos destellos de colores, se acerco aun mas y metió una mano en el liquido que gracias a los rayos del sol que caía directamente se mantenía tibio.

- Es hermoso, los contrastes… las líneas – Menciono casi para sí misma.

- Pienso lo mismo, aunque algunos no les parezca, sobre todo a las mujeres – Dijo acercándose hasta ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Cuestiones de pudor, no les agrada mucho la desnudez, claro esta no hablo de todas. – Explico mirando a la joven a los ojos.

- Eso es absurdo, es natural… digo es arte, debe ser visto como una forma de expresión, no debería implicar nada más, solo la representación de la anatomía humana en su más sublime estado. – Respondió ella dejando atónito al moreno.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, es la primera vez que escucho a una mujer hablar así de una estatua desnuda. – Dijo con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos. – Generalmente evaden el tema, les desagrada, aun tratándose de arte.

- Como arte me parece maravilloso… en otro ámbito lo trato con naturalidad, soy enfermera Sr. Di Carlo, no existe nada que no haya visto o estudiado dentro de la anatomía del ser humano. – Menciono con tranquilidad, ante la mirada sorprendida del joven.

- ¿Enfermera? – Pregunto sin lograr disimular su asombro.

- Así es – Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

- Es usted una caja de sorpresas Srta. Andley. – Expresó sentándose en una banca cerca. Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa y volvió la mirada a la escultura.

De este modo pasaron unos minutos hasta que él sugirió seguir, se coloco de pie, ella se encontraba sentada junto a la fuente y cuando alzo la mirada, este le extendía la mano, su mente evoco la imagen del joven la noche anterior, solo que esta vez la imagen de Neptuno se volvió real y estaba frente a ella, se levanto con rapidez sufriendo un mareo, dejando al chico con la mano extendida camino con paso apresurado para alejarse del lugar.

¡¿Sé puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Candy por Dios! – Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de carmín, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su corazón latía violentamente dentro de su pecho, entro al auto en silencio, si hablaba el tono de su voz seguro delataría su estado. El joven subió al vehículo y dentro de este hablo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto preocupado.

- Si… si disculpe, recordé que… que debo escribir una carta – Respondió ella rogando por sonar convincente.

- ¿Una Carta? – Inquirió de nuevo, ahora sorprendido. Ella asintió en silencio – De acuerdo, volvamos a casa – Agrego encendiendo el auto.

Llegaron a la casa y el sol aun estaba alto, todo el recorrido se hizo en silencio, ella mirando a través de la ventanilla y él ansioso por decir algo, pero no sabía qué, por lo cual decidió no hacerlo. Ya su madre y hermana habían llegado, ambas se encontraban en sus habitaciones, la joven sintió el motor del auto de su hermano y camino hasta la ventana. Vio descender a ambos, él camino para abrir la puerta a la rubia, esta le dedico una sonrisa a la cual Fabrizio correspondió con evidente alegría. Caminaron hasta la casa pero manteniendo cierta distancia. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su hermano, le encantaba verlo así, desde la llegada de los americanos todos en la casa estaban distintos, sobre todo ellos dos, pues no podía negar que a ella también le afectaba la presencia del rubio, y es que era tan hermoso, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello, todo en este hombre era maravilloso; pero evidentemente él no pensaba lo mismo de ella, seguramente la veía como a una niña y solo le dedicaba sonrisas por ser amable, aunque en más de una ocasión lo había descubierto mirándola… pero era mejor no hacerse ilusiones, si eso era lo mejor – Camino de nuevo hasta su cama y se tumbo en ella – Sr. Darcy – Menciono al tiempo que suspiraba.

En cuanto Albert llego fue hasta la habitación de Candy, quería saber cómo le había ido y también contarle todo lo ocurrido en la reunión. La joven le describió con detalle la casa, haciendo énfasis en lo hermoso de la vista, que había quedado con el encargado en ir a visitarla junto a él, también que había ido a almorzar junto al italiano en la ciudad, claro está no entrando en detalles, por el contrario le comento que el joven tenía muchas cosas que distanciaba de Terry, que había sido muy amable.

Fabrizio se encontraba sentado frente a la piscina, su mente recreaba la escena de la noche anterior, cerró los ojos y dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho, una suave brisa movía sus cabellos, mientras el sonido de la voz de la rubia, de su risa, sus ojos, sus labios… toda ella llegaban hasta él haciendo que su corazón latiese con fuerza, haciéndolo estremecer cuando su imaginación iba más allá, de nuevo el cuerpo le dolía ante esta necesidad que lo consumía.

- ¿Viendo las estrellas, poeta? – Inquirió Fransheska divertida, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos. La joven camino hasta este y tomo asiento a su lado, fijo su vista en el horizonte, este ya se encontraba cubierto por su manto negro, dejando admirar en todo su esplendor los hermosos diamantes que lo adornaban, ella dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho y volviéndose para mirar a Fabrizio dijo.

- Creo que lo que las hace maravillosas… es lo lejanas e inalcanzables que son – Menciono con melancolía mirando las estrellas. El joven abrió los ojos y siguió la mirada de la chica, se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero cuando fijo la mirada de nuevo en ella, pudo comprender a lo que se refería.

- En la vida hay cosas que no por lejanas son imposibles Fransheska, cuando deseas algo con fuerza… con verdadera pasión, puedes conseguirlo, nunca debes dejarte intimidar por nada, por nada, solo debes luchar por ello, aunque al final la lucha resulte en vano, te queda el consuelo que tú no te rendiste, aun si eso no resulta ser lo que pensabas, si termina desilusionándote, lo importante es lo que tú sientas, es no defraudarte a ti misma. – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lo miro y sus ojos se humedecieron, no supo porque las palabras de su hermano la conmovieron a este grado, aun a estas alturas habían actitudes en Fabrizio que la desconcertaban, ella asintió en silencio, él dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y le dio un abrazo. Ella correspondió del mismo modo.

Los rubios habían observado toda la escena desde la ventana, Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes, aunque no escucho las palabras de los italianos, la forma en la cual él protegía de ella la enterneció y al mismo tiempo la lleno de tristeza… Terry nunca tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar sus sentimientos a ninguno de sus hermanos, la vida no le permitió hacerlo, solo con ella… solo en ella deposito todo aquello que su corazón guardaba y anhelaba entregar… sin embargo la vida también termino negándole a ambos esa dicha, los llevo por caminos diferentes… haciendo de ambos unos seres infelices, vacios, solitarios. Camino para alejarse de la ventana, Albert noto de inmediato el cambio en su actitud, ella le daba la espalda.

- Candy – Menciono en apenas un susurro. Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, el chico le coloco una mano en el hombro, esta se volvió para mirarlo y se abrazo a él con fuerza. No hizo falta que dijese nada, su mirada lo decía todo, Albert lo comprendió y la abrazo de nuevo para dejar que ella se desahogara.

Amanecía en el puerto de Southampton, el sol brillaba con intensidad, mientras una suave brisa movía los cabellos rubios de ella que se encontraban suelto, sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa en sus labios no había desaparecido. Él la miraba totalmente embelesado, sus ojos habían recuperado ese brillo que poseían años atrás, ambos parecían haberse quitado diez años de encima, la felicidad que los embargaba era innegable.

- De verdad Eleonor, me gustaría acompañarte – Mencionaba acariciando la mejilla de la mujer.

- Lo sé Richard, pero no es necesario, además aun quedan cosas que debes atender, recuerda todo lo que hablamos, debes hablar con Dominique, ella es lo que más debe importar ahora, aun esta chica y tal vez no reciba de buen agrado la noticia de que su padre planea casarse de nuevo. – Respondió ella haciéndole entender la situación.

- Dominique es una chica muy madura para su edad Eleonor, estoy seguro que comprenderá la situación, pero tienes razón, lo más importante es ella, no quiero que se sienta desplazada o incomoda por nuestra relación, de ahora en adelante planeo hacer todo bien, quiero enmendar los errores del pasado… al menos aquellos que aun pueda. – Dijo y su semblante se puso serio. Ella acaricio la mejilla del hombre con delicadeza al tiempo que le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, esas que lo enamoraban cada día más.

- Presiento que todo saldrá bien, esta vez todo será distinto – Menciono ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Puedes estar completamente segura de ello, esta vez no fallare Eleonor, te lo juro, no permitiré que nada nos separe de nuevo, quiero tenerte en mi vida, para siempre – Dijo con seguridad para sellar este juramento con un beso.

CONTINUARA...


	27. Capitulo 16 tercera parte

_**Hola chicas la verdad disculpen la demora es que he estado sumamente ocupada con el trabajo, ya casi no me deja respirar... pero es necesario... para reinvindicarme un poco hoy les cuelgo las dos partes que aun faltan y el sabado las dos primeras del 17.**_

_**Candice: **primero que nada muchas gracias por seguir con la historia de verdad que nos emociona bastante... en cuanto a tu pregunta, pues si es Terry o no eso lo sabras muy pronto, mientras puedes seguir disfrutando del principe que en este capitulo sale bastante._

_**Saludos!**_

__**Al final se encontraran con poemas que van con cada capitulo!**

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Tercera parte**_

Doce días con el yeso, solo tres para por fin deshacerse de el, ya no aguanta mas la molestia que le causa y el encierro, el encierro es lo que menos soporta por lo que le pidió a Dennis el favor de que le dijera a Paul que lo ayudara a salir al jardín, pues no quería molestar aun mas a Charles, ella gustosa le comunico a Paul quien ya estaba en su habitación para ofrecerle su ayuda, el hombre sin ninguna complicación lo llevo hasta el jardín, el día estaba bastante fresco por lo que le pido que lo ayudara a llegar hasta la banca que se encontraba al pie de un árbol, ya ahí, se quedo un rato mirando el cielo y como algunos rayos del sol se dejaban ver a través del espeso follaje del inmenso árbol. Después de unos minutos de respirar aire libre, llego Dennis con un libro que para su suerte aun no había leído, el cuaderno de dibujos y el carboncillo, también en una bandeja le dejo jugo de naranja, té, galletas y algunas frutas. La joven se retiro, después de que este le agradeciera.

Estaba concentrado en su lectura, que para él era algo rosa y de paso aburrida, cuando escucho un galope, pudo ver a lo lejos a la señora Wells cabalgando a toda prisa, no llevaba puesto el casco y sus cabellos al viento lo dejaban sin aliento, tomo el cuaderno y el carboncillo, sus manos se movían por si solas, admiraba a segundos la señora mientras la dibujaba, era única, al tiempo que sus dedos difuminaban la silueta de la mujer en el caballo, eran como las caricias que tantas veces había imaginado, sus dedos se esmeraban en esas partes que a él le quitaban el sueño, los labios, las caderas, la cintura, los senos, donde muchas veces había posado la vista, discretamente, estaba tan distraído en su pintura que no se percato de la presencia de Elisa quien ya se encontraba bastante cerca.

- Señor Leblanc, que alegría verlo tomando el sol, después de tantos días de encierro. – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días señora, a mi también me alegra mucho verla después de tanto tiempo. – Respondió torpemente al tiempo que cerraba bruscamente el cuaderno y tomaba el libro.

- Ya le quedan poco días con el yeso. – Dijo desmontando y tomando asiento al lado del joven.

- Si solo me quedan tres días. – Dirigiendo la mirada al caballo, lo que menos quería era ver a Elisa, lo vencía verla con el cabello suelto, desordenado y algo sudado aun mas, ver como el pantalón de equitación marcaba su silueta, era la tentación.

- Veo que dibuja, ¿Qué tal lo hace? – Pregunto Elisa mirando el cuaderno de dibujos que él mantenía en sus manos.

- Si señora, pero no…lo hago muy mal, solo es por distraerme un poco, prefiero leer, de hecho no he dibujado nada. – No logro disimular el estado de alarma en su voz, ella no podía ver, descubriría que la dibujaba a ella.

- Si ya veo que busca desesperadamente matar el tiempo y que tiene toda la razón, dibuja muy mal, creo que debería practicar al menos, que este imponiendo un estilo de pintura. – Desviando la mirada al yeso del joven, donde se podían apreciar los rayones en varios colores de Frederick.

- ¿Lo hago tan mal así? – Mostrando una leve sonrisa. – Elisa solo asintió en silencio con una sonrisa.

- A mi parecer es maravilloso, único, diría que es mas bien una obra abstracta cargada de carácter, lastimosamente este merito no es mío, se lo debo a otro artista, mire nada mas acá a dejado su rubrica. – Señalando un pequeño garabato en verde.

- ¿Y quien es ese artista? Claro si se puede saber.

- Pues claro, tal vez usted lo conozca… Frederick Joseph Wells Leagan.

- Algo… me suena… - Moviendo los ojos como cuando se busca en los recuerdos. – Sabe creo que he cambiando de opinión, en un gran trabajo no dudo que llegue a ser muy famoso.

- Pues no lo dudo, si que lo será. – Respondió desviando la mirada al cielo soltando un suspiro seguido de una leve sonrisa y un silencio se hizo presente en ambos, minutos después Elisa rompió el elipsis

- Sabe señor nunca lo he visto cabalgar, no creo que le de pena tomar un caballo, aquí tenemos muchos que ni siquiera los usamos y todos son muy mansos mire nada mas a Hades, cualquiera que lo ve pensaría que es una bestia pero en realidad es demasiado manso, mucho, para mi gusto, no hay como Cleopatra es mansa pero tiene su carácter.

- Cleopatra… Excelente nombre para una yegua, pero si es su favorita, ¿Por que las veces que la he visto cabalgar siempre lo hace en Hades?… Hades un nombre bastante espelúznate para un caballo. – Expreso el joven algo divertido.

Elisa no pudo evitar reír ante la acotación de Jules…primera vez en tanto tiempo que lo hacia de verdad, con alguien que no fuera Frederick y había olvidado lo bien que se siente.

Ese gesto para Jules fue maravilloso, reía de verdad por él, para él, se veía realmente hermosa y como algunos rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, sus cabellos y hacia brillar aun mas el rojo, que tanto le gustaba, la señora Wells llenaba de luz su existencia, él la admiraba embelesado cuando ella acoto.

- Cleopatra es que ya no la monto, esta muy vieja, es una yegua que mi padre me regalo cuando cumplí diez años y Hades me lo regalo Frank cuando regresamos de luna de miel, amo Hades pero no podrá reemplazar a Cleopatra.

- Gran regalo por parte de su padre y tiempo después por el señor Frank, él se esmera por usted, se ve que la ama incondicionalmente. – Esto lo dijo con dolor interno temiendo la respuesta a ese comentario.

- Si Frank me ha dado todo lo que esta a su alcance, cuando me regalo el caballo al poco tiempo, me entere que estaba embarazada, los primeros meses mi estado de salud no me ayudo en nada, por lo que no lo pude montar, si no después de que Frederick cumpliera los tres meses… ya que no podía ni moverme y no porque no pudiera si no porque Frank no me lo permitía, muchas veces pienso en tener otro hijo, pero solo pensar en revivir los malestares, me da pánico... – Ella sonrió de nuevo al ver el gesto en la cara del joven. -Debo admitirlo señor Leblanc soy cobarde o tal vez aun no estaba preparada. – Recordó como se sintió cuando se entero de su embarazo, como sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo, la verdad…era la verdad no estaba preparada. – Es que fue muy pronto.- Término por decir mientras su mirada captaba una margarita, se puso de pie y se encamino hasta esta tomándola para absorber su olor.

- Bueno si es por cobardía debo admitir que también soy cobarde señora Wells, me pregunto el porque no me ha visto cabalgar, la verdad es que le tengo algo de temor, ya que de pequeño sufrí una terrible caída, durante mi infancia prácticamente me obligaron olvidarme de los caballos, algo que agradecí, porque desde ese accidente le temo a esos animales, ya cuando crecí tuve que aprender a montar mas que todo por necesidad, y cabalgo pero no lo hago mientras pueda evitarlo.

- Señor Leblanc, como puede tenerle miedo a tan maravillosos animales. – Acotó Elisa soltando una carcajada y acariciando a Hades.

- Señora no debería burlarse de los temores de los demás. – Respondió él con una amplia sonrisa. – Por más absurdos que estos puedan ser, como tenerle miedo a las cucarachas y a las ratas, al menos estos pequeños animales no podrían tumbarle y dejarle casi paralitico.

- Entonces fue una caída fuerte, para su alivio le temo a las ratas. – Elisa soltó un suspiro y su mirada se volvió triste. – Tuve un primo que murió al caer de un caballo. – Se perdió recordando a Anthony.

- Siento mucho hacerle recordar tan doloroso suceso señora, no era mi intención, de verdad lo siento.

- No se preocupe señor Leblanc… ahora con su permiso me retiro, llevare a Hades para que le den de comer. – Monto al caballo magistralmente dejando a Jules anonadado, ante la facilidad, algo que él no podría ni hacer en sueños. – Este solo asintió en silencio, pero cuando Elisa estaba por emprender al galope le dijo.

- Los miedos pueden superarse señora, lo digo por las ratas. – Con una sonrisa que dejaba ver toda su perfecta dentadura.

- ¿Entonces estaría dispuesto a recibir clases de equitación y perfeccionar su desenvolvimiento con los caballos?

- La verdad señora…creo que mantendré un poco mas mi temor por lo caballos, aun no salgo de una lesión como para buscar otra.- Dirigiendo la mirada al yeso.

- Tiene razón, señor….pero tampoco debería darle tanta larga, algún día tendrá que afrontar el temor, por mi parte tratare de no gritar cuando vea una rata – Dejándole otra carcajada, y saliendo a toda prisa en Hades.

Los Andley tenían todo listo para su mudanza, en realidad solo se trataba de trasladar su equipaje a la Casa Renai, pues esta ya se encontraba equipada con todo lo necesario para ser habitada, Fiorella había ayudado a Candy en la búsqueda del personal que laboraría en la casa, casi todos eran empleados de los Lombardi, por lo cual ya eran de confianza, el rubio sugirió la idea de enviar a buscar a Ángela, esto emociono mucho a la chica, aunque solo estarían un par de meses, quería tener a la morena a su lado, alguien a quien contarle cosas que no podía decirle a Albert, sentimientos que solo una mujer era capaz de comprender.

Fransheska se ofreció a ayudarla, junto a otra mucama, las jóvenes se encontraban encantadas con los hermosos vestidos de la americana, las sombrillas, los bolsos, los zapatos, cada detalle del guardarropa de la rubia era elegante, exquisito, el sueño de toda mujer.

- Srta. Andley tiene un gusto extraordinario, todo es tan hermoso, este chal es bellísimo, los detalles del bordado, la caída de la tela, su suavidad – Mencionaba la chica al tiempo que apreciaba el suave tejido entre sus manos.

- Por favor Srta. Di Carlo, llámeme Candy, entre chicas no deberíamos andar con tantas formalidades. – Dijo la rubia doblando un hermoso vestido azul cielo.

- Me parece excelente, entonces llámeme Fransheska, sin tanto protocolo – Contesto con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la pieza doblada con sumo cuidado.

- Perfecto Fransheska, me gustaría que conservaras este chal – Acoto entregándole de nuevo.

- Pero… no puedo aceptarlo, es una pieza muy hermosa, de seguro no habrá otra igual, no… no puedo aceptarlo Candy, muchas gracias – Respondió sin recibirla.

- No te preocupes, tengo muchos de estos y quiero que lo conserves, además el color te sienta mucho mejor que a mí – Dijo con el chal aun extendido y una sonrisa – Tómalo como un regalo.

- Es una verdadera belleza, muchas gracias Candy – Agradeció con los ojos iluminados.

La mucama salió por un momento para buscar un papel donde envolver las zapatillas y cuidar que esta no se maltrataran, Fransheska camino hasta el armario y observo una pequeña caja blanca, con relieves en flores doradas, muy hermosa, la tomo con sumo cuidado, se volvió para entregársela a la rubia.

- Candy falta esto – Menciono. La americana levanto la vista y su rostro de pronto se puso pálido, la italiana tropezó sin darse cuenta, la caja se abrió dejando salir todo su contenido, este fue a parar sobre la cama. Candy contuvo la respiración quedándose congelada. - ¡Que torpe soy! Disculpa - Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para tomar unas cartas, un instrumento musical… era una armónica y algo que debía ser una fotografía.

- ¡No! No te preocupes… yo las recojo – La rubia la detuvo casi con un grito, con manos temblorosas tomo los objetos y los coloco de nuevo en la caja que la morena le ofrecía, la cerró con llave y la metió dentro de un bolso de mano.

Ella la observo algo desconcertada, era como si estuviese ocultando algo, las cartas parecían de algún admirador por la forma en que se encontraba, sujetas con delicadeza por una cinta roja, la armónica lucia ya usada, pero aun conservaba los colores, bellos y brillantes… no logro ver la fotografía pues esta cayo boca abajo y la rubia la tomo con la precaución de no mostrarla.

- Discúlpame, no quería… es que a veces soy tan tonta ¿No se daño nada? – Pregunto apenada.

- No, tranquila todo está bien, yo soy igual, a veces no sé donde tengo la cabeza – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – Muchas gracias, por poco la olvido.

- De nada – Menciono la morena correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

Después de esto ambas bajaron dejando todo listo, al día siguiente se instalarían en casa Renai, todos se encontraban reunidos en la terraza que da al jardín a la llegada de las damas los caballeros se colocaron de pie, a diferencia de Luciano quien llegaba con correspondencia.

- Sr. Andley tengo excelentes noticias, el Duque de Grandchester se entero de la labor que desea emprender en el Piamonte y nos ha enviado una carta, la misma dice que podemos contar con su colaboración en todo aquello que sea necesario, al igual que el Duque de Orleans, ambos se pusieron a nuestra disposición para reunirse en Londres o aquí en Florencia. – Menciono el italiano con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- ¿El Duque de Grandchester? ¿Esta seguro Sr. Di Carlo? – Inquirió el rubio sin salir de su asombro.

- Así es, ahora no entiendo como se entero, hasta donde tenía sabía, él se encontraba de permiso. – Menciono el hombre tomando asiento cerca de su esposa.

- El Duque y nosotros nos conocemos desde hace unos años, en realidad desde hace mucho, Candice estudio con su hijo en Londres. – Menciono Albert posando su mirada en Fabrizio, pero este no mostraba alteración alguna, ni por la menciono del apellido, ni por la acotación que el americano acababa de realizar, la rubia se volvió para mirar a su hermano y su semblante si se mostraba afectado.

- ¡Oh! Seguramente lamento muchísimo la perdida – Acoto Fiorella observando con congoja a la rubia. Ella levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, sin saber que decir solo asintió en silencio. – Es una verdadera desgracia, perder a prácticamente toda su familia en un accidente, tan de repente… es realmente trágico. – Agrego mirando a la rubia.

- ¿Toda su familia? – Pregunto y su voz se quebró.

- Si… El Duque de Grandchester, perdió a sus dos hijos varones y a su esposa en un accidente de trenes… solo sobrevivió la niña – Contesto la mujer desorientada por la actitud de la rubia.

- No teníamos conocimiento de esto – Menciono Albert un poco mas dueño de la situación, pero igual de sorprendido que Candy.

- Fue el año pasado… en el otoño, viajaban de Cambridge a Londres y el tren donde iban se descarrilo, fue un accidente horrible – Dijo Fransheska con tristeza.

- La verdad tenemos mucho tiempo sin ver al Duque, lo vimos a mediados de agosto del pasado año, nos reunimos con él en Nueva York, cuando visitamos Londres no quisimos molestarlo, es un hombre muy ocupado. – Menciono Albert explicando la situación.

- Debemos visitarlo en cuanto nos sea posible Albert – Hablo Candy mirándolo a los ojos, su voz era un ruego.

- Por supuesto, en cuanto regresemos del Piamonte viajaremos hasta Londres, por ahora podemos enviarle una carta. – Dijo con decisión.

- ¿Era muy amiga del joven? – Inquirió Fiorella mirando a la rubia.

- Si, pero no de sus hijos menores, estudie en Londres con su hijo mayor, Terruce – Contesto la rubia y su voz se quebró de nuevo – Los italianos asintieron en silencio a excepción de Fabrizio quien se encontraba observando a través de la ventana, pero en ese instante se volvió y fijo la vista en la rubia, sus ojos se encontraron y él la esquivo de nuevo con rapidez.

- Por supuesto, son más contemporáneos, nunca se supo mucho de ese joven, poco se le veía en público junto a su familia, antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad viajo a América – Acoto Fiorella en tono casual.

- Terruce siempre fue un joven muy particular, pero una excelente persona, digna de confianza y respeto – Expreso el joven, paseando su mirada de Fabrizio a Candy, el moreno se notaba taciturno como algunas veces solía estar.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, si me disculpa, me gustaría subir a mi habitación a descansar un momento. – Menciono la rubia, colocándose de pie.

Los caballeros se pusieron de pie y las damas le dedicaron una sonrisa, ella se retiro bajo la mirada atenta de los presentes, sobre todo la de su hermano y el joven. Cuando entro a su habitación camino hasta la ventana, abrió la misma, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes sin lograr evitarlo.

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las ventanas, dejaban ver que la tarde comenzaba a caer dando paso a la noche, otro día de arduo trabajo en Charleston, en esta oportunidad Neil había solicitado la presencia de Vanessa, pues los balances que estaba estudiando era de mucho antes de su llegada, quería mostrar un informe detallado a la cámara de comercio en la próxima junta que sería en dos semanas, Archie menciono que no era necesario, pero el joven insistió, esta era la mejor forma de demostrar cuanto había crecido el banco en los últimos años, también porque le brindaba la oportunidad de mantenerse ocupado, ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Candy y Albert se encontraban en Europa y aun no recibía carta de la joven, al menos no una para él, siempre enviaba saludos a todos… siempre en general… justamente de esa forma se comportaba la rubia, a distancia, sin dejar entrar a nadie a su mundo y mucho menos intentar salir del. Levanto la mirada y vio como la joven al otro lado del escritorio movía el cuello de un lado a otro, se quito las gafas que llevaba colocadas, se llevo las manos hasta los ojos y se los froto, era evidente que estaba exhausta, llevaban horas trabajando en estos libros.

- Creo que está bien de trabajo por hoy Srta. Scott – Menciono estirándose en el sillón – Lo mejor será dejar esto y continuar mañana, estamos bien de tiempo – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- No tengo problema en seguir Sr. Leagan, lo importante es tener listo el informe para la junta – Menciono ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- No creo que sea necesario, ya hemos adelantado bastante, debemos descansar ¿Por qué mejor no me acompaña a cenar? – Inquirió el joven colocándose de pie.

- Usted debe estar cansado, no está bien que se tome molestias por mi – Contesto ella levándose de la silla y caminando a uno de los archivo para guardar los libros.

- No es ninguna molestia, así le ahorro el trabajo de llegar a su casa y preparar la cena – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la observaba.

- Sr. Leagan, la verdad no es necesario, yo… - La joven se detuvo.

Neil observo como perdía el equilibrio al intentar colocar unas carpetas sobre un estante y antes que ella cayera, corrió atrapándola. El joven la tomo en brazos con muy poco esfuerzo, ella se sostuvo del cuello de él para no caer, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, ella se ahogo en los ojos color ámbar del moreno mientras sentía como su cuerpo era presa de un calor que la llenaba por completo. Neil podía sentir el dulce aroma a flores que ella usaba, perdiéndose en los ojos de un negro intenso, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron en segundos. Al fin recobro su postura y la bajo con cuidado para colocarla en el piso, sin romper el contacto visual, hasta que ella lo hizo, bajo la mirada apenada.

- Lo siento mucho Sr. Leagan, a veces puedo ser tan torpe – Menciono sin mirarlo a la cara.

- No se preocupe, solo fue un infortunio, al menos salió bien librada – No sabía ni que decía, se sentía sumamente nervioso.

Ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, aun seguían peligrosamente cerca, Vanessa se estaba atrapada entre la figura alta del moreno y los archivos, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, estaba casi segura que él podía escucharlo, quería caminar y alejarse del influjo del joven, pero sus piernas no le obedecían. Él le ordenaba a su mente apartarse de la chica, pero su cuerpo hacia todo lo contario, no lograba despegar sus ojos del rostro de esta, su respiración se torno irregular, ella se veía hermosa bajo los rayos del sol de la tarde, su cabello brillaba, sus ojos lo hipnotizaban y sus labios… sus labios.

Vanessa contuvo la respiración al percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraba el joven, su mirada se desvió de sus ojos y sin quererlo se poso en sus labios, hermosos labios de hombre, su corazón dio un vuelco, Neil negó con la cabeza cuando ella rompió el contacto visual, atrayendo de nuevo su atención, subió las manos hasta colocarlas en los hombros de la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo hasta rozar sus labios con lo de ella, aunque al principio la sorpresa no la dejo reaccionar, las suaves caricias del chico derrumbaron en un instante todos sus cimientos, la boca de él demandaba más y ella se abrió a lo que este le brindaba, al tiempo que tomaba parte del intercambio, coloco sus manos en la espalda del moreno y pego su cuerpo un poco más al suyo, Neil llevo sus manos a la altura del cuello y cerro mas la distancia entre ambos, el beso se profundizo, era tierno y firme al mismo tiempo, sus lenguas se unían en un vórtice de sensaciones, que los estaba llevando a terrenos poco seguros, la respiración era cada vez más agitada, al final él logro separarse, ella se encontraba mareada, una ola de calor recorría todo su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban.

- Srta. Scott… yo… discúlpeme… discúlpeme – Menciono el chico con nerviosismo, mientras salía de la oficina casi corriendo.

Ella se quedo congelada, totalmente aturdida, no entendía nada… cerró los ojos rogando para no desmayarse, se sujeto del estante a sus espaldas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, respiro profundamente para calmarse y minutos después ya más controlada salió del lugar, agradeciendo que a esa hora ya casi todos se habían marchado. Cuando paso junto al estacionamiento vio que el auto del joven ya no se encontraba, dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, camino con prisa, justo pasaba un taxi, extendió la mano y lo tomo, no se sentía bien, no para caminar hasta su casa.

Cuando se encontraba frente a su departamento, no tuvo el valor para bajarse del auto, se quedo parado sin apagar el motor, después de unos minutos que le resultaron interminables, decidió seguir dando unas vueltas, necesitaba ocupar su mente, evitar a toda costa analizar lo sucedido, tomo el camino que lo llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad, no sabía hasta donde lo llevaría, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de ese lugar.

Condujo hasta la parte norte de la misma, el sol ya había caído casi por completo, detuvo el auto junto al mirador del Río Cooper, se bajo y camino, el aire era frio a pensar de estar en primavera, se ajusto la chaqueta y sin poder evitarlo su mente evoco de nuevo lo sucedido con su asistente.

- ¡¿Neil qué demonios te sucedió? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? Todo esto es absurdo… es… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? – Se llevaba las manos al rostro, mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro. – Si esa mujer te gusta Niel… ¿En realidad te gusta? No eso no puede ser, uno no puede sentir amor por dos personas al mismo tiempo, yo amo a Candy, la amo y eso es innegable, aunque ella jamás sea para mi, esto que tengo dentro del pecho es fuerte, es verdad ¿Entonces qué me paso con la Srta. Scott? ¡Nada! No sucedió nada, fue solo un momento, solo eso… las circunstancia, una debilidad… soy un hombre… hay cosas a las que no me puedo resistir… si, solo fue eso… mis sentimientos siguen intactos, sino fuese así, no sentiría este pesar… este dolor por haberme traicionado, por haber cedido a… a su boca – Se decía en voz alta, cerró los ojos y la imagen de los labios de la joven, temblando e invitándolo a fundirse en ellos llego de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a manejar esta situación? ¿Qué le diré a la Srta. Scott cuando la vea de nuevo? Neil… Neil, que ganas de complicarte la vida, en otros tiempos, las cosas hubiesen sido tan distintas… en otros tiempos, estarías haciéndolo el amor a esa mujer, en lugar de estar aquí reprochándote por lo sucedido… no tiene sentido lamentarse ni pensar en el pasado, esta es tu realidad y no otra… ahora te toca asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, debes buscarla y ofrecerle tus disculpas… si eso será lo mejor – Menciono mientras caminaba de nuevo al auto, subió decidido a ir hasta la casa de Vanessa. Pero la imagen del beso llego de nuevo a él haciéndolo temblar – No… no puedo ir ahora, mejor espero a verla mañana en la oficina y aclarar toda esta situación – Encendió el vehículo y en aparente calma salió rumbo a su departamento.

Ahora que no tenía el yeso, quería pasar mucho más tiempo en el jardín, respirar aire fresco, aprovechar los días de primavera, por eso se levanto más temprano de lo normal, ya que había retomado su obsesión por dibujar, sabía que no sería fácil dejarlo, antes de salir de la habitación reviso el cuaderno y se topo con el dibujo de Elisa, lo admiro por varios minutos luego lo arranco y estuvo a punto de romperlo, pero desistió a último momento, por lo que doblo la hoja y la guardo en el compartimiento de una de sus maletas, pues no se arriesgaría a que algún sirviente lo viera, sabe perfectamente como es la curiosidad y la mente del ser humano que casi siempre termina por hacer conjeturas erróneas, preparo todos los implementos utilizados para dibujar, tenía pensado ir hasta el establo y retratar a Cleopatra, aunque le tuviera pánico a los caballos ese día se acercaría a dibujarla y necesitaba la luz del amanecer, ya había observado de lejos, y esa luz desde un punto exacto daría un toque único al dibujo.

- Buenos días, Cleopatra, Hades, Apolo, Éter, Atenea, Poseidón, Linceo, Hemera y disculpen los demás que no les sé el nombre, pero de seguro es un nombre bíblico o algún Dios griego, no sé que tiene esta mujer con los Dioses griegos, porque si no son estatuas por toda la casa y el jardín son los caballos y eso porque no tienen otro animal, no me quiero imaginar una perra que se llame Tetis. - En ese momento relincho una yegua. - ¿No….no me digas que te llamas Tetis? Bueno señorita la cosa no es con usted de todas maneras, por hoy ofenderé a los dioses ya que mi objetivo es Cleopatra, lo que si les voy a agradecer es que se queden callados y tranquilos, que el solo movimiento me pone los nervios de punta…espero que ninguno este suelto. – Jules hablaba con los animales como si fueran personas mientras buscaba acomodarse frente al cubículo de Cleopatra para empezar a dibujarla, después de dos horas ya la yegua tenia forma en el papel, solo faltaban unos retoque que serian dados al día siguiente, pues ya la luz había subido y no estaba en el punto exacto.

Salió del establo, cuando se dirigía a su habitación para dejar el cuaderno se encontró con Dennis jugando con Frederick, el pequeño al verlo corrió hasta él y este lo tomo con un brazo, alzándolo sin el mayor esfuerzo.

- Hola Frederick, bueno días. – Caminando hasta donde se encontraba Dennis. – Buenos días Dennis ¿Cómo esta?

- Buenos días señor Leblanc, bien gracias. – Saludo la joven con su peculiar forma de ser.

Él tomo asiento al lado de ella y Frederick como ya era costumbre le pedía el cuaderno, pero esta vez no podía prestárselo, por lo que le dijo.

- A ver Frederick, últimamente has trabajado mucho, no crees que ya es hora de que juegues un poco, dedicarle tiempo a otra cosa, dejemos los dibujos de un lado. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? – Pensó el joven por un momento. – Listo lo tengo, ya sé que vamos hacer. – Se puso de pie entregándole el pequeño a Dennis.- Ya regreso, espera Frederick solo será un minuto. – El pequeño cuando lo vio alejarse rompió en llanto, pues quería el cuaderno, por lo que Jules regreso y le dejo una hoja y medio carboncillo. - Esto es mientras regreso. – Subió a la habitación guardo el cuaderno en un lugar seguro. – se dirigió a la cocina ya ahí le pidió a Irene que le facilitara un recipiente con un poco de agua y detergente…busco…busco hasta que encontró lo que le hacía falta.

Frederick estaba entretenido en la hoja cuando hasta el llegaron burbujas, alzo la mirada y trato de atraparlas, pero estas se reventaban, mientras Jules hacia mas burbujas…burbujas tornasoladas, el niño se puso de pie empezó a moverse entre docenas de burbujas, después de unos minutos, se había cansado y quería imitar a Jules, ya eso él lo sabía por eso preparo dos aros, empezó a enseñarle, pero a Frederick no le salían, aun no soplaba como debía lo hacía muy débil, Dennis y Jules reían ante los intentos del pequeño, la joven rubia observo por el cristal de la puerta que la señora de la casa se acercaba, por lo que tomó distancia y le pidió permiso al señor para ir en busca de una fruta para el pequeño, ambos quedaron entretenidos con las burbujas que apenas le salían a Frederick.

- Buenos días. - Saludo Elisa sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

- Buenos días. – Respondió Jules con una media sonrisa y alzando la vista con un brillo único en los ojos que el sol solía sacarle, para encontrarse con los de la joven.

Frederick se puso de pie aferrándose a la falda de su madre y esta lo tomó en brazos, el pequeño le señalo el recipiente con los aros, ella tomo uno y empezó a hacer burbujas para el pequeño. Jules pidió permiso y se retiro a su habitación, pues se había prometido mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la señora. Mientras ella se quedo en el jardín jugando aun con las burbujas.

Después de casi dos días de viaje por fin habían llegado a Turín, capital de la Provincia del Piamonte, era aun temprano, una densa neblina les dio la bienvenida, el aire era frio por lo cual la chica se ajusto el abrigo azul cobalto que llevaba puesto, Albert se frotaba las manos y se las llevaba a la boca para calentarlas con su aliento, no esperaba encontrarse con este clima en plena primavera, Luciano por su parte más acostumbrado a los cambios climáticos del país, se apresuro a localizar el auto que tenía casi media hora esperándolos.

- Por favor Sr. Srta. Andley acompáñenme – Menciono el hombre, al tiempo que unos jóvenes llegaba y tomaban el equipaje, los guiaron hasta un Mercedes Benz Parsifal blanco, el rubio abrió la puerta a su hermana y esta subió de inmediato, seguida por él y el italiano, los jóvenes subieron en la parte delantera del mismo y emprendieron el viaje hasta el Hotel donde se hospedarían, por sugerencia del rubio se quedaron en el Turín Palace, el emporio Andley tenía acciones en esta cadena de hotel, por lo cual a cualquiera que fuera a nivel mundial, serian atendidos como en casa. Entraron y fueron recibidos de inmediato por el gerente y personal del hotel, después de los respectivos saludos de protocolo subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar un poco, a la hora del almuerzo tendrían la primera reunión.

La rubia observaba a través su ventana, desde este lugar se podían observar a los lejos los Alpes, hermosas montañas cubiertas de un blanco perenne, magnificas e intimidantes, tal vez es debido a ello, que esta región es mucho más fría que Florencia – Un suspiro salió de su pecho, cerró los ojos - Y allí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos… sus ojos, ya hacían cuatros días que no veía al joven, cuatro días que la habían sumido en una especia de letargo, no sabía si sentirse tranquila… o por el contrario desesperada… ¿Desesperada? Ese era el sentimiento que más se le antojaba, no entendía o mejor dicho no quería reconocer que la trastornaba el estar lejos de Fabrizio Di Carlo, pero así era, esta lejanía la estaba volviendo loca – Camino con rabia hacia el cuarto de baño, se deshizo de su ropa y se metió bajo la ducha, quería olvidarse aunque fuese por un instante del joven – El agua tibia comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, ella cerró los ojos y se concentro en dejar su mente en blanco.

Él tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del hermoso paisaje ante sus ojos, el sol iluminaba todo por completo, un grandioso día, pero en lugar de sentirse de ánimos para salir; cabalgar un poco, ir a nadar al rio o cualquier otra actividad a la cual estaba acostumbrado, se sentía extrañamente triste, como si a ese día le faltase algo para ser completamente perfecto.

- Fabrizio ¿Me estas escuchando? – Protesto enérgica su hermana al ver el mutismo del joven.

- Si Fransheska, no tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado, ve tú – Contesto sin mirarla. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y colocándose frente al moreno, lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

- Se nota que estas prestando atención, no he hablado de salir a ningún lado, dije que acaba de llegar Antonella y está desesperada preguntando por ti, sabes que no me cae para nada bien, así que levántate de esa silla y ve a atenderla – Menciono la chica en forma de reproche y colocándose las manos en la cintura.

Fabrizio la miro desorientado, como si le hablase en otro idioma, después de unos segundos su mente proceso la información y dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho, cerró los ojos un instante, se coloco de pie y salió rumbo al recibidor. La joven lo miro desconcertada, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Fabrizio se comportaba de esa manera? Ella le acaba de decir que esa mujer lo estaba buscando y más que causarle emoción su llegada, parecía que le causara fastidio. Su hermano estaba muy extraño en estos últimos días, se mostraba mucho mas callado que de costumbre, sumido en sus pensamientos – Ella camino para sentarse en el mismo lugar que este ocupaba, se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos para tomar sol.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Menciono una mujer de cabellos castaños, piel blanca como el nácar y hermoso ojos grises, casi corriendo para abrazar al joven - ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe! – Agrego colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

- También me alegra verte Antonella – Menciono él con mucho menos entusiasmo que ella.

- Estaba loca por dejar Roma, esa ciudad es un caos, cada vez hay más tráfico, más gente, más campesinos, más estafadores y ladrones – Menciono mientras se quitaba el sombrero y tomaba asiento – Es horrible, estoy pensando seriamente en vender todos los negocios que me hagan salir de Florencia. – Concluyo, el joven seguía de pie, ella le dedico una sonrisa y le extendió la mano para que la acompañase. Él acepto con resignación.

- Te noto extraño ¿Te sientes mal? – Dijo pasando sus manos por el cabello castaño.

- ¿Yo? No, estoy muy bien ¿Por qué lo dices? – Inquirió tomando una de las manos de la mujer para darle un beso.

- Pues estás frío conmigo, recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos y tu actitud de entonces distanciaba mucho de la que tienes ahora ¿Estas molesto por algo? – Menciono haciendo un puchero.

- No, por supuesto que no Antonella, es solo que estoy un poco cansado, mi padre está de viaje al Piamonte y me ha tocado encargarme de todo – Respondió en tono casual mirando a otro lado.

- En ese caso tengo el remedio perfecto, quédate esta noche en mi casa y te aseguro que para mañana estarás como nuevo –Dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en el cuello y frotaba sus manos en el pecho del joven.

- No creo que sea posible, mañana tengo que estar temprano en la oficina y no me puedo desvelar, el remedio tendrá que esperar – Contesto acariciando el rostro de la mujer.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Esbozo frustrada – Esto no es justo, tenemos tres meses sin vernos, llego feliz a verte, esperando que me recibas de la misma manera y lo único que recibo de ti es frialdad – Ella estaba a punto del llanto. Él se acerco y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la mujer la miro a los ojos.

- Antonella, en verdad me alegra mucho verte de nuevo… pero tengo algunas cosas de la cuales ocuparme y no puedo quedarme contigo hoy, siento mucho si te parezco distante, no ha sido mi intensión lastimarte. - Ella dejo libre un par de lágrimas y se acerco hasta él para darle un beso, el italiano correspondió a la caricia, ella buscaba hacer el beso más profundo, más largo, pero en ese momento él comenzó a bajar el ritmo del mismo, se separo de ella muy despacio y al fin termino por colocarse de pie.

Ella también se levanto y camino hasta este, que se encontraba mirando por uno de los ventanales, lo rodeo por la cintura y le dio un suave beso en la espalda. Fabrizio acaricio los brazos de la chica y ladeo la cabeza para mirarla. Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y él respondió de la misma manera, aunque esta no llegaba hasta su mirada.

- Ven a verme mañana… o cuando puedas, sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti – Le dijo la mujer al oído, mientras deshacía el abrazo. El joven asintió en silencio.

- Te acompaño – Menciono caminando con ella hasta la salida, ya junto al auto donde la esperaba el chofer.

- Despídeme de Fransheska por favor, la vi en cuanto llegue y apenas pudimos saludarnos – Le dio un beso muy sugerente en la mejilla que mas buscaba la boca. Él le dedico una sonrisa.

- Con gusto, iré pronto a visitarte – Menciono cuando ella estaba ya en el auto, esta le regalo una sonrisa que hubiese hecho que muchos hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Después de eso el auto salió desapareciendo en el camino en pocos minutos.

Fabrizio entro de nuevo a la casa, su hermana aparecía por la puerta que da al jardín, se disponía a subir las escaleras sin mirarlo cuando él al detuvo.

- Antonella te dejo saludos – Dijo captando la atención de su hermana. Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado. – No entiendo porque sientes tanta antipatía por ella – Dijo en tono serio.

- Sera porque a mí no me tiene embelesada y rendida a sus pies como a ti y puedo ver la clase de mujer que es – Contesto ella sin disimular su molestia.

- Fransheska… - Intento decir pero ella lo detuvo.

- No logro entender cómo puedes soportarla, es… es tan superficial, tan manipuladora… tan… tan descarada – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Hermana, no creo que debas juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, Antonella es una mujer con muchas cualidades, puede que tenga defectos como todos… pero no es una mala persona ¿Por qué no haces el intento de hacerte su amiga? Date la oportunidad de conocerla mejor – Sugirió el joven en tono calmado, pero firme.

- Porque la conozco lo suficiente y sé exactamente el tipo de persona que es, no la juzgo por la relación que existe entre ustedes dos, ella es una mujer con suficiente edad para hacer con su vida lo que le plazca, pero no me pidas que le brinde mi amistad, no soporto la hipocresía, lo sabes y ella para mi es la más grande de las hipócritas, así como una maestra de la manipulación, si tú decidiste estar junto a ella, es tu elección y la respecto… pero no me pidas que la comparta porque no lo hare Fabrizio – Hablo con total seguridad la chica, dejando a su hermano sin argumentos para refutar.

Él asintió en silencio, ella correspondió con el mismo gesto y retomo su camino. Pocas veces había discutido con Fabrizio, en realidad las únicas veces habían sido por esta mujer, no podía entender como él había cedido a su juego, bueno… en realidad si lo sabía, pero ella se había encargado de hacerle ver la realidad, sin embargo a este poco pareció importarle, cayó en las redes de Antonella Sanguinetti, precisamente ella, una mujer que se caso por interés, que se cree mejor que todo el mundo, porque tiene la fortuna y la posición que le dejo su difunto esposo, que puede comprar sentimientos y conciencias a su antojo, tal vez su actitud con Fabrizio sea más modesta, pero no cambia el hecho de ser quien realmente es, ¿Qué se puede esperar de una mujer que tuvo de amante a casi media Florencia mientras su esposo convalecía? No definitivamente, no es una buena persona, muchos podrán hacerse los indiferentes y tratarla como una señora, pero yo no comulgo con ese tipo de comportamientos, para mí no es más que una oportunista, solo espero que Fabrizio abra los ojos antes que ella se canse de él y lo haga sufrir, lo humille como ha hecho con todos sus amantes, aunque el joven había durado más que cualquier otro, cuanto tiempo más pasaría para que dejara de ser su amante de turno – Pensaba mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación, tratando de calmar la impotencia que sentía al ver al joven tan cegado.

Neil caminaba de un lugar a otro de su oficina, desde hacía más de una hora, no lograba avanzar de la página que tenía señalada en el informe sobre su escritorio, era imposible concentrarse, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente con la Srta. Scott. Al día siguiente del mismo, se propuso aclarar la situación, hasta un discurso traía preparado y todo, para su sorpresa esa mañana quien lo recibió fue la Sra. Brice, entro a su oficina para notificarle que Vanessa se había reportado enferma y tendría unos días de permiso, y que en su ausencia seria ella quien lo ayudaría en todo lo que solicitase. Esto fue como una balde de agua fría para el joven, no supo si sentirse aliviado o culpable, lo peor de todo es que al correr de los días la situación se tornaba más insostenible, necesitaba hablar con la chica, presentarle sus disculpas, a lo mejor era una forma de limpiar su conciencia, pero ahora todo estaba estancado, habían pasado cuatro días y ella no daba señales de regresar, en diferentes ocasiones le pregunto a la Sra. Brice por el estado de la joven, no era mucha la información que ella podía ofrecerle, esto terminaba por desesperarlo aún más, se sentía tentado a ir hasta su casa y visitarla, pero en la esquina del edificio se arrepentía, no quería complicar aún más las cosas. Escucho un suave toque en la puerta que lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – Menciono tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- Sr. Leagan, aquí le dejo los análisis que me pidió, sino se le ofrece nada más, me gustaría retirarme – Menciono la anciana visiblemente cansada.

- No Sra. Brice, eso es todo por hoy, le agradezco mucho su ayuda, que descanse – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable.

- No se preocupe, estoy para ayudarle, usted también debería descansar, se le nota algo agotado – Contesto la mujer con tono maternal mirando a los ojos del moreno.

- Así lo hare, muchas gracias – Finalizo el chico, después de eso la mujer salió de la oficina dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Camino hasta la ventana y su mirada se perdió en las calles de la ciudad, el sol casi se ponía, dejo salir un suspiro de lo profundo de su pecho, cerró los ojos y la imagen del beso volvió a sus recuerdos, acompañadas por el remordimiento. Se llevo una mano hasta la frente y la froto en esta varias veces, luego sin pensarlo mucho, camino hasta el perchero, tomó su abrigo y salió con paso ligero de su oficina.

* * *

_**Todo... a cambio de nada. **____**Fui ejemplo... hasta que me besaras...**__**  
**__**El pecado... alejé de mi cuerpo...**__**  
**__**Hasta que tu sonrisa me iluminara...**__**  
**__**Jamás me rendí ante nada... **__**  
**__**Hasta que me tocaras...**__**  
**__**Pero no causó mi espectro...**__**  
**__**En tu cuerpo...**__**  
**__**La revolución que con tu sola presencia...**__**  
**__**Me devastara...**__**  
**__**Todo... a cambio de nada. **____**Ana María Acosta.**_


	28. Capitulo 16 cuarta parte

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Cuarta parte**_

Se encontraba estacionado de nuevo frente al edificio donde vivía su asistente, estaba a punto de encender el motor, cuando se armo de valor y bajo de este, entro con paso seguro al lugar, subió las escaleras tratando de no analizar mucho la situación, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la morena, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, la verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría, su mente se había quedado en blanco. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió, había llegado muy lejos y no se acobardaría ahora. Girando sobre sus talones se disponía a llamar cuando la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo.

- Sr. Leagan – Menciono la mujer sorprendida, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Srta. Scott… vine… para saber cómo se encontraba – Dijo el joven tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que empezaba adueñarse de él.

- ¿Eh? … Bien, ya mucho mejor Sr. Leagan… solo fue un resfriado – Respondió ella sin salir aun de su asombro.

- Me alegra mucho… bueno yo solo pase… solo vine para saber de usted – Expreso mirándola a los ojos.

- No se hubiese molestado… disculpe, no lo he invitado a pasar… a veces no sé donde tengo la cabeza… pase adelante por favor – Menciono ella que no estaba menos nerviosa que él haciendo un ademán.

- No es necesario, usted iba de salida por lo que veo, no quisiera retrasarla – Hablo observando a la chica.

- No era nada importante, solo iba a comprar algunas cosas que faltan en la despensa – Ella se notaba aparentemente calmada, así que el chico se aventuro a entrar. – Tome asiento por favor ¿Desea un café, un jugo, algo de tomar? – Pregunto mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, cerró los ojos y expreso en tono inaudible ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? – Luego se volvió con una sonrisa.

- No, no se preocupe, estoy perfectamente bien – Contesto mirando a todos lados para evitar ver los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Ya ceno? – Pregunto la mujer para parecer casual. El joven se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, era evidente que ella trataba de hacer como que no recordaba lo sucedido entre ambos.

- No, aun no he llegado a casa, acabo de salir de la oficina – Respondió intentando seguir el mismo hilo.

- En ese caso, permítame ofrecerle algo de comer, prepare una receta tradicional de mi país, hacia mucho que no la hacía – Dijo dándole la espalda de nuevo al chico y caminando hasta la cocina. Él se levanto y la siguió.

- Srta. Scott, de verdad no es necesario… me apena mucho que usted se tome estas molestias, esta de reposo aun – Menciono quedándose a una distancia prudente de la chica.

- No es ninguna molestia, hice suficiente para diez personas y estoy segura que no lo conoce, necesito la opinión de alguien… no estoy segura del punto… - Ella se detuvo intentando alcanzar un bol que se encontraba en lo alto de los gabinetes.

- En ese caso, permítame al menos ayudarla – Menciono caminando para tomar el utensilio, ella al notar que él se aproximaba, se alejo con rapidez, pero intentando parecer casual.

- Eso siempre lo hacía Christian, me cuesta mucho alcanzarlo, tengo que utilizar una silla, siempre digo que lo voy a colocar mas a mi alcance, pero término olvidándolo – Menciono mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su cola de caballo. Neil se lo extendió con una sonrisa. Ella lo tomo y se dispuso a continuar con lo que la ocupaba, después de unos minutos ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

La joven le coloco un plato lleno de una especie de guiso, con carne y frijoles, tenía un aroma realmente delicioso, el joven no había almorzado, solo un aperitivo, por lo cual su boca se hizo agua con solo observar el platillo, junto a este una porción de pan y otra de una masa con aspecto suave y unas tostadas, hecha aparentemente de maíz, también había colocado un vaso de cerveza bastante fría.

- Debe tomar una pequeña cantidad y colocarla en la tortilla de esta manera – Menciono enseñándole cómo hacerlo – La cantidad debe ser pequeña Sr. Leagan, es un poco picante y no está acostumbrado, es mejor ir de a poco – Agrego con una sonrisa.

Él hizo tal cual ella le explico, se llevo una pequeña porción a la boca y aunque tomo las precauciones, el picante le gano la partida, trago con algo de dificultad, luego busco el vaso con cerveza y casi de un trago ingirió todo el contenido del mismo. Ella lo miro divertida.

- Es fuerte, pero solo lo siente la primera vez, el próximo le resultara más fácil – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el joven le dedico una sonrisa pensando – ¿El próximo? Si apenas pude con este, aun así se armo de valor y tomó otro trozo, esta vez más pequeño, tal como ella menciono, este fue más llevable, ella camino a la cocina y trajo dos cervezas más, llenando el vaso del joven de nuevo, regreso a su asiento y continuaron con la cena.

Esta transcurrió en un clima de aparente calma, enfocándose en asuntos relacionados con el trabajo, a momentos se quedaban en silencio, pero la chica se apresuraba a mencionar cualquier asunto sin mucha relevancia, con tal de no darle oportunidad al joven de mencionar lo ocurrido.

- Srta. Scott le agradezco mucho la cena, estuvo deliciosa – Dijo mientras le ayudaba llevando los platos a la cocina, ella caminaba delante de él, ambos evitaban a toda costa estar cerca.

- Me alegra que le haya gustado, es una receta de mi abuela… es una tradición que ha pasado a todas las mujeres de la casa – Menciono en tono casual recibiendo de manos del joven los platos. Neil le dedico una sonrisa y luego camino a una distancia prudente, se sentía un poco mareado por la cerveza, tanto tiempo sin consumir licor, de seguro era eso.

- Srta. Scott, yo… yo quisiera – Se armo de valor para hablar sobre lo sucedió. Ella de seguro lo presintió y cambio de tema rápidamente.

- Ya mañana estaré de regreso en la oficina – Se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos y después camino hasta un gabinete para colocar los platos.

- Me alegra mucho, en verdad… pero yo he venido hasta aquí… para saber cómo seguía y también… quería pedirle disculpas por… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Sr. Leagan… yo… todo está bien, no tiene que preocuparse por nada – Menciono mirando al piso. Él negaba con la cabeza. – Voy a preparar un poco de café… o gusta algo más, tal vez más ligero. – Agrego caminado de un lugar a otro de la cocina.

- Srta. Scott… por favor – Dijo el muchacho tomándola por el brazo para detenerla – Puede dejar de evadirme – Él la miraba a los ojos – Necesito que escuche lo que tengo que decirle – Ella levanto los ojos y estos se encontraban húmedos, Neil se sintió culpable por la situación, la soltó muy despacio y camino para alejarse un poco.

- Sr. Leagan de verdad, no tiene nada que decir… no debe preocuparse por nada, yo… yo entiendo perfectamente su punto… de verdad – Menciono esquivando la mirada del moreno, este dejo libre un suspiro y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- No creo que entienda, las cosas no son… esto no es fácil, creo que para ninguno de los dos, lo único que deseo es que usted sepa, que estoy sinceramente arrepentido, mi actitud no fue la mejor, lo admito… y le prometo que lo sucedido no volverá a pasar… yo la respeto mucho y he llegado a tomarle aprecio, no quisiera que por mi culpa… usted se vea obligada a estar en un ambiente tenso… Srta. Scott… - Menciono caminado de nuevo hacia ella – Siento mucho si la ofendí, no fue mi intensión… se lo aseguro – Agrego obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio, sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse, pero reunió fuerzas para no llorar. Él le dedico una sonrisa llena de ternura, ella intento hacer lo mismo pero sin mucho éxito. Neil le extendió la mano y ella la recibió.

- La espero mañana en la oficina, descanse – Dijo mientras caminaba para tomar su abrigo del perchero.

- Allí estaré, usted también descanse, se ve agotado – Menciono ella, dando gracias a su voz por sonar tranquila. Él asintió en silencio y sonriéndole de nuevo, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar.

Vanessa lo vio salir desde el sitio donde se encontraba, camino hasta la puerta, se coloco de espaldas a ella y se dejo rodar hasta el piso, al mismo tiempo que dejaba libre las lágrimas que le inundaban la garganta.

La rubia caminaba observando todo a su alrededor, llego hasta el ala del hospital donde atendían a los niños, con ellos se encontraba una enfermera de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, a la chica le pareció extraño, pues generalmente son enfermeras jóvenes las encargadas de cuidar a los pequeños, la mujer les leía un cuento y había captado su atención por completo. En ese momento llegaron a ella recuerdos de la Srta. Pony, entendió de inmediato el motivo por el cual ella estaba allí – Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia, quedándose a una distancia prudente para no distraer a los chicos se dejo atrapar por el cuento que la mujer relataba, aunque era en italiano ella pudo entender algunas de las palabras, en realidad lo que realmente la cautivo fue el tono de voz de la mujer, la dulzura y sentimiento que imprima, era tan hermoso. Deseo tanto tener a sus madres a su lado ¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado en estos últimos años? ¿Cómo deseaba volver a ser una chiquilla y olvidar todas las penas? Cuando la mujer termino, la joven se acerco hasta ella dedicándole una sonrisa, se presento manejando el poco italiano que hasta ahora había aprendido gracias a Albert y Fransheska, quien gentilmente se había ofrecido a enseñarle.

Ayudo a la mujer a dormir a los pequeños, se quedo comentando algunos de los casos con la anciana, ella había atendido a uno de los grupos que llego de América por lo tanto manejaba un poco el inglés, la rubia lo agradeció sinceramente. Así pasaron varias horas, hasta que Albert pasó a buscarla. Ella prometió regresar al día siguiente y ayudarla con los pequeños, la mujer se despidió con una sonrisa.

De esta manera fueron pasando los días en el Piamonte, los dos jóvenes se dedicaron de lleno a sus actividades dejando a un lado todo lo demás, trabajaban tanto durante el día que cuando llegaban al hotel estaban exhaustos, caían rendidos sin tiempo para pensar. Lamentablemente no todo podía ser color de rosa, se encontraron con algunas personas que de un modo u otro intentaron entorpecer la situación, solicitando parte del dinero destinado al hospital para cubrir campañas políticas, los hermanos se opusieron radicalmente, pero después de una semana y al ver que la presión cada vez era más marcada, no les quedo más que realizar una pequeña "Donación Voluntaria" a los representantes políticos de la localidad. Después de esto, Luciano y otros representantes de las organizaciones que los estaban apoyando, se reunieron con dichos señores, para declarar que los fondos, eran única y exclusivamente para el hospital y la escuela, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, la política no era una prioridad para las víctimas de la guerra.

Luciano tuvo que regresar a Florencia, no quería dejar a los Andley solos, pero Albert le recordó el acuerdo al cual habían llegado, ellos aceptarían su ayuda, siempre y cuando esto no interfiriese con sus actividades. Así el italiano partió, no sin antes encomendar a los chicos a hombres de su entera confianza.

Elisa miraba el reloj constantemente, a pesar de que no sentía nada por Frank no podía evitar preocuparse ya tenía más de una hora de retraso, llamo varias veces a la oficina y nadie atendió por lo que supuso que ya no estaba ahí, sentía miedo que algo pudiera pasarle no estaba preparada para quedarse sola y más que por ella era por Frederick, la angustia la embargaba, pensaba que podría haberle pasado, no era normal, era primera vez, además más de una vez su esposo le dejaba ver su temor ya que dentro de tan grandes negocios siempre hay enemigos aunque él fuera una persona pacifica, se los ganaba sin saber, la envidia y la competencia mandaban dentro del mercado, por su cabeza paso hasta el secuestro, a pesar de que tenia los guardaespaldas, estas personas sin escrúpulos se las ingeniaban para lograr su cometido, sin importar matar a quien se interponga, para ella sería un alivio poder deshacerse de una buena vez del viejo, pero como le explicaría a su hijo si algo llegara a pasarle.

Ella caminaba de un lado a otro abrazándose, le pidió a Dennis que se hiciera cargo de Frederick cuando ya tenía media hora de retraso, por lo que la joven se lo llevo al cuarto de juegos, mientras ella trataba por todos los medios no decirle a Paul para ir en busca de Frank pues después de todo tenía que mantener la calma.

Jules decidió salir de su habitación pues se le hacía raro que Frank no lo hubiera mandando a llamar para la cena, bajando las escaleras vio a Elisa parada observando a través de uno de los ventanales, esta actitud en la joven le dijo que algo no estaba bien.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo acercándose un poco.

- Buenas noches señor Leblanc.- Respondió sin desviar la mirada del ventanal.

- Le sucede algo señora, le noto nerviosa.

- Si…señor es que Frank aun no ha llegado y es muy raro él nunca se ha retrasado más de quince minutos, y ya tiene una hora diez minutos. - Viendo el reloj de nuevo para constatar el tiempo. – Y estoy sumamente preocupada, temo que le pueda haber pasado algo.

- ¿Por qué no me aviso antes? – Pregunto el joven contagiándose con el estado de ánimo de Elisa.

- No quería preocuparle señor. – Respondió bajando la mirada.

- Bueno no se preocupe. – Al tiempo que subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, bajando a los dos minutos, con una chaqueta y colocándose unos guantes negros de cuero, se encamino hasta el despacho tomo las llave de uno de los vehículos y paso al lado de Elisa.

- ¿A dónde va? – Pregunto algo aturdida.

- A buscarlo señora. – Contesto con la mano en la cerradura de la puerta principal.

- Pero no sabemos donde pueda estar, ya he llamado a la oficina y nadie contesta, ¿Dónde piensa buscarlo?

- Iré hasta la compañía preguntare al personal de seguridad, ellos me dirán si ya salió y a qué hora, si salió solo o estará en una cena de negocios.

- No…no en una cena de negocios no está, él me hubiese avisado, seguro llamaría antes si tiene algún compromiso.

- De todas maneras no pierdo nada con intentarlo, usted quédese y trate de calmarse.

Él salió y Elisa detrás de él, entro al automóvil y lo encendió, ella se acerco hasta él y le tendió la mano por la ventana, este la recibió.

- Por favor señor tenga cuidado. – Le suplico la joven depositándole un beso en la mano cubierta por el guante.

- Seguro señora, ahora entre hace frio y se puede refriar.

Arranco saliendo a toda prisa por el camino de piedra, el recorrido de cuarenta minutos, Jules lo hizo en veinticinco, llego a la compañía y efectivamente el señor había salido a su hora de siempre, no iba nadie más con él que no fuera su chofer y sus cuatros guardaespaldas, el jefe de seguridad le ofreció su ayuda para dar noticia a la policía, pero Jules alego que no era necesario, tal vez estaría por ahí, solo llevaba dos horas desaparecido y de seguro no tomarían en cuenta si no después de veinticuatro.

Decidió recorrer el centro de Chicago lo que más le preocupaba es que eran casi las nueve de la noche necesitaba agotar todos los recursos a ver si estaba por ahí o por lo menos veía gente sospechosa, llevaba más de veinte minutos, paso lentamente frente a una joyería cuando vio el automóvil, y fuera de esta los guardaespaldas del señor, detuvo el auto y se bajo rápidamente iba a entrar cuando los guardaespaldas no se lo permitieron, pero al reconocerlo lo dejaron pasar.

- Señor… señor, Gracias a Dios se encuentra bien. – Dijo Jules acercándose hasta él.

- ¿Jules que haces acá muchacho? – Pregunto Wells asombrado.

- Señor es que en la casa están muy preocupados por usted, como no dijo nada. - respondía dirigiendo la vista hacia la vitrina.

- Siento tener que causar estas molestias pero es que quería darle la sorpresa a mi esposa. – En ese instante llego una mujer con una caja de terciopelo negro con una sonrisa le dijo.

- Aquí tiene señor…disculpe la demora, sabe como son estos trámites. – Frank la tomo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Jules abriendo la caja.

Lo que Jules vio lo dejo sin aliento y trago en seco era el par de pendientes de diamantes más grandes y hermosos que había visto.

- ¿Qué te parecen Jules? Son traídos directamente de África y he pedido que este corte quede registrado como "Elisa imperio" eso si alguien desea llevar el mismo corte, el tamaño es único nadie podrá tener uno de tamaño igual o más grande, solo podrán ser más pequeños…ya ves lo que paso, es que el tramite es un poco engorroso por eso demore más de la cuenta.

- Son realmente hermosos, la señora quedara encantada.- Dijo el joven admirando los diamantes. - Nunca podre regalar algo así. - Pensaba el joven.

- Isabella muchas gracias por todo. – Dijo Frank para despedirse.

- De nada señor es un placer poder servirle. – Respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Frank y Jules se encaminaron a la salida, claro que es un placer, con una venta millonaria, tiene que ser un placer, si es por ellos ya tienen un mes de venta. – Pensaba Jules ya en la puerta miro de nuevo a la joven, que para su sorpresa esta lo estaba observando y sin ningún recato le guiño un ojo. El solo le dedico media sonrisa.

- ¿Que será este bombón de Wells? tiene que ser algún familiar, ese acento francés tan sexy…todo él es sumamente…provocativo. - La joven no le quito la vista de encima hasta que se subieron a los automóviles y partieron.

Al escuchar el sonido de los automóviles, Elisa se acerco corriendo a la puerta, gracias al cielo eran ellos, Jules lo había encontrado.

- Buenas noches amor. – Dijo Frank con una sonrisa y acercándose hasta ella para darle un beso, el cual esquivo. – Mi vida se que tienes que estar molesta.

- Si Frank estoy molesta ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Sabes cómo me sentía sin saber de ti? – En ese momento Jules pasó al lado de ambos.

- ¿Jules a dónde vas? – Pregunto Frank-

- Voy a cambiarme, además creo que necesitan un poco de privacidad. – Respondió el joven dejándole una mirada cómplice a Frank y subió las escaleras.

- Eres un inconsciente Frank, no pudiste llamar y decirme que tardarías un poco, al menos.

- Sé amor…sé que tienes razón pero no esperaba tardar tanto. – Frank hablaba tratando de solventar un poco.

- ¿Tardar tanto en qué? – Pregunto aun molesta. Frank saco el certificado y se lo extendió, ella lo tomo desdoblándolo para leer. – Veo, hay un diamante con mi nombre ¿Qué hay con eso? no creo que sea la única Elisa, no es algo nuevo Frank. – Él saco la caja de terciopelo y la abrió.

- Para mi si eres la única, eres mi Elisa…y este diamante es tuyo, lo mande a certificar con tu nombre es traído directamente de África, para ti mi vida, habrán otros pero ninguno del mismo tamaño, además todos lo que tengan este corte llevaran un Elisa imperio. – Los ojos de Frank brillaban ante cada palabra.

Elisa no coordinaba ante semejante belleza y sorpresa, era magnifico por lo que se acerco a su esposo pasando su brazos por el cuello y él le cerró la cintura con sus brazos. Ella lo miro a los ojos y solo pudo decir. -"Gracias" – Para luego darle un beso en los labios a su esposo, uno tierno, apenas roces como ella estaba acostumbrada, pero él esta vez reclamaba un poco más, acariciando con su lengua los labios de la joven para que esta le permitiera entrar. Ella con los ojos cerrados, no esperaba esto, pero le tocaba hacerlo, por lo que le permitió la entrada a un beso más profundo, su estomago no le admitía permanecer mucho tiempo, por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa, no podía, se alejo un poco haciendo de cuenta que necesitaba un poco de aire, él se lo permitió por medio minuto mientras la miraba a los ojos y volvió a apoderarse de la boca de la joven, esta vez duro un poco más, luego ella se alejo nuevamente dejándolo aun con los ojos cerrados.

- No tienes hambre, aunque ya la cena debe estar fría. – Tratando de salir de esa situación embarazosa, con una media sonrisa.

- En realidad amor, apetito no tengo, prefiero que subamos a nuestra habitación.- Le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

- Uhm… pero yo si tengo un apetito voraz, si quieres te adelantas mientras yo pruebo bocado. – Le dijo la joven soltándose del abrazo y dándole un palmada en el hombro para encaminarse a la cocina, cuando llevaba un par de paso la halo por el brazo atrayéndola de nuevo dándole otro beso en los labios le dijo.

- No tardes. – Ella solo asintió en silencio. Él subió a la habitación y ella se dirigió a la cocina estando ahí mando a preparar una ensalada de fruta y pidió que se la llevaran a la terraza.

Ya en la terraza con la ensalada de fruta probando frutas que masticaba lentamente y por más tiempo del normal, admiraba la caja la cual se encontraba abierta, para poder apreciar los pendientes, realmente eran hermosos, pero para ella no valían el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer, por más que pusiera todo su empeño en no sentirse de esa manera no podía, sencillamente no podía acostumbrarse a entregarse a Frank, él sabía perfectamente que ella posponía lo mas que podía la intimidad, por eso aparecía con estos obsequios, sabía que así no tenia excusas para cumplir con su papel de mujer, estaba ahí llenándose de valor, practicando en su mente, los besos, las palabras, las sonrisas, las caricias, hasta los gemidos.

- Son una verdadera obra de arte. – Hablo Jules sacándola de sus pensamientos desde el umbral.

- Si son preciosos. – Respondió distraídamente. –Gracias señor.

- De nada. – Respondió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, dedicándole una sonrisa y encaminándose al comedor.

Ella se puso de pie tomo el estuche y con el peso que tenía que llevar a cuesta en cuerpo y alma, subió a su habitación.

"No puedo más Frank no puedo con esto, no te soporto, me das asco, tus besos, tus caricias, eres un viejo, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? lo mejor que puedes hacer es morirte, solo me ves como una prostituta cara a la que le exiges sexo por joyas, sabes bien que me obligaron a casarme, y tú lo único que sabes es hacerte el estúpido, no sabes cómo te odio…te odio maldito viejo, infeliz, si llora…llora pero no creas que todo esto que te digo se compara al infierno que ha sido mi vida estos dos años. – Elisa se levanto sobresaltada. – Era una pesadilla, sí que lo era.

Respiro profundamente se llevo las manos a la cara, deslizándola por su cabellos dirigió la mirada al reloj de la mesa de noche, eran las ocho y quince de la mañana, salió de la cama aun desnuda, se encamino hasta tomar la bata rosa pastel en satén que hacia juego con su dormilona se la ato a la cintura mirándose en el espejo tomo una coleta y se recogió el cabello haciéndose un moño de tomate, Estudio su rostro largamente en el espejo, perdiéndose en la imagen, dejando su mente en blanco, al salir del estado en el que estaba, se puso de pie, se encamino hasta los inmensos ventanales y corrió las cortinas, abriendo las puertas que daban salida al balcón, salió y la sensación del frio en la planta de sus pies era sumamente agradable, se acerco hasta el balaustre apoyando sus ante brazos y cruzando sus manos, aspirando el aire fresco de la mañana, para después dejarlo salir con un suspiro, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, dirigió la vista a un lado captando al huésped que venía de algún lugar del jardín, ella lo saludo con una sonrisa y alzando la mano a modo de saludo.

Él dudo por un segundo después con un una sonrisa e imitando el gesto, la saludo con un sonrojo en la cara, que ella de momento se lo adjudico a la caminata, bajo la cabeza y paso de largo, después de ser consciente de su facha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y salió corriendo a su habitación, se paro frente al espejo y se dijo:

- ¡Oh por Dios qué vergüenza! – Llevándose una mano a la frente y dejando salir una sonrisa. – Que pensara el señor, no quiero imaginar lo que vio. – Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, se encamino al baño dejo caer la bata a sus pies y se introdujo en la tina.

Jules subió directamente a su habitación, lanzando sobre la cama el cuaderno de dibujo, pasando casi de largo al baño, desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa, metió las manos debajo del chorro de agua del lavamanos se las llevo a la cara, por sus venas no corría sangre, eso era lava, sentía hervir su cuerpo y el color de sus ojos se había intensificado, al recordar a Elisa en esa facha.

Me voy a volver loco, Dios como la deseo, y lo peor es que no me ayuda en nada, esto es una tortura, es el infierno, pero me gusta…como me gusta. – El joven fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un toque a su puerta, que hizo que se le acelerara la respiración nuevamente, tomo una toalla y se seco la cara encaminándose a abrirla, con la toalla aun en mano.

- Buenos días señor Leblanc, vine a ver si se le ofrece algo. – Saludo Flavia llevando la vista al pecho del joven, dedicándole una mirada picara.

- Buenos días Flavia no…no se me ofrece nada de momento, gracias. – Respondió el joven abotonándose la camisa.

- Bueno entonces me retiro, pero recuerde que cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca estoy a su completa disposición. – Respondió acariciándose el cuello.

- Está bien Flavia de nuevo gracias. – Alzando la comisura derecha y dejando ver ese hoyuelo que se le marcaba perfectamente y que enloquecería a cualquier mujer.

Después de veinte días en el Piamonte, los Andley regresaban a Florencia, estaban satisfechos por los resultados obtenidos en este lugar, aunque quedaron muchas cosas pendientes, prefirieron esperar un poco para viajar hasta otras de las ciudades en frontera con Francia, también porque el joven rubio recibió un telegrama de George donde le informaba que Ángela estaba por llegar, el hombre no se equivoco, en cuanto los hermanos pusieron un pie en la Casa Renai la primera en recibirlos fue la morena.

- Bienvenidos – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Candy bajo del auto casi corriendo y se abrazo a la chica con gran emoción. Albert vio el cuadro y se sintió feliz de tener a alguien conocido cerca de ellos, sobre todo por la chica.

- ¡Ángela! Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Yo también la extrañe mucho, Srta. Candice – Respondió esta por encontrarse en presencia del Sr. William.

- Por favor, ninguna Srta. Andley, aquí no estamos en la casa – Contesto sin perder el buen humor. La morena miro de reojo al rubio dándole a entender a la chica que no podía, ella entendió de inmediato. – Si lo dices por Albert, pierde cuidado, sabe que no me gustan todas esas normas de protocolo y menos con una amiga – Agrego con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Candy tiene toda la razón Ángela, así que no mas señor, ni señorita, desde este momento solo seremos Candy y Albert – Menciono el rubio apoyando a la chica y dedicándole una sonrisa a la morena. Ella asintió en silencio y los tres caminaron al interior de la casa.

Las dos mujeres subieron a la habitación de la rubia, Albert también fue hasta la suya para descansar un poco, tenía pensado ir más tarde a saludar al Sr. Di Carlo y ponerlo al tanto de los avances de los últimos días. La morena ayudo a la chica a desempacar, no viajaba con mucho equipaje por lo cual terminaron pronto.

- ¿Candy como has estado? Se te ve alegre, llena de energía… llena de luz – Menciono observando el rostro de la chica.

- He estado muy bien Ángela, he visto tantos lugares, no te imaginas cuantos sitios hermosos hemos visitado, la gente es tan amable, deje mucho amigos en los hospitales y las escuelas que visitamos, hasta estoy aprendiendo italiano. – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Me alegra muchísimo que este viaje te este haciendo tanto bien, te extrañaba tanto – Dijo dándole un abrazo – En realidad todos en la casa los extrañan las cosas no son iguales sin ti, por ejemplo la Sra. Annie pasa a visitarnos y siempre nos menciona las ganas que tiene de verte, también el Sr. Archie, deberías ver a la pequeña Keisy, esta hermosa y muy grande, ya camina y habla, solo algunas palabras, pero sus padres están muy felices – La mujer hablaba con evidente entusiasmo.

- Tienes que contarme todo Ángela, quiero saber cómo están las cosas en América, el tiempo aquí es una locura, a veces siento que vuela y otras que se estanca… debe ser… en fin después te cuento, ahora quiero saber más de mi gente.

De esta forma pasaron varias horas, la morena le conto casi con detalle todo lo sucedido desde que ellos dejaron América, la casa se sentía muy sola sin ellos, la Sra. Elroy aun seguía en Escocia, así que no habían muchas novedades. La rubia por su parte le conto su encuentro con la Tía Beatriz, una mujer encantadora, su visita a Londres, donde Albert la llevo a visitar lugares muy lindos, su visita a Francia. Este detalle le intereso mucho a la mujer, pero al escuchar que no lograron ver a Gerard, sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo. Lo que más llamo su atención fue la descripción de la chica de Venecia, los carnavales, los bailes. Candy se puso un poco tensa al mencionar esta ciudad, su semblante se hizo más serio, Ángela lo noto de inmediato, aunque ella trato de disimularlo.

Albert había llegado a eso de la cuatro de la tarde a la casa Di Carlo, fue recibido por el ama de llaves quien le informo que los señores no se encontraban en casa, solo estaba la Srta. Fransheska. Él dudo un poco quedarse, en eso vio a través de unos de los ventanales y pudo ver a la chica en medio de los rosales.

- Si desea puede pasar a la terraza y esperar a los señores, la Srta. Con gusto lo atenderá.

- Me parece perfecto, pero por favor no la moleste, yo me quedare aquí – Contesto el rubio enfocando su mirada de nuevo en la anciana.

- Como guste Sr. Andley ¿Desea algo de tomar? – Inquirió viendo como el hombre volvía su mirada de nuevo a la chica.

- No, no se preocupe estoy perfectamente, gracias – Contesto con una sonrisa. La mujer lo guio hasta la terraza y después se alejo.

Albert se quedo observando a la joven entre las rosas, ella caminaba observado cada una de estas, las toca y… ¿Les hablaba? – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ella se veía tan hermosa, sus cabellos castaños se mecían suavemente al compás de la brisa, los llevaba sueltos, el vestido blanco le daba un toque angelical, parecía flotar entre los rosales en lugar de caminar. Se levanto sin siquiera saber a ciencia cierta que haría y fue en su dirección.

La joven se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia del rubio, camino hasta llegar a un claro en medio del jardín, junto a una hermosa fuente adornada con una réplica de la escultura de Antonio Canova "Amor y psique" entonaba una hermosa canción en italiano, su voz era tan hermosa como ella, las suaves melodías salían de su garganta sin el menor esfuerzo.

Él la observaba a través de los rosales, completamente embelesado, la voz de la chica lo tenía cautivado, la letra de la canción era hermosa, ella parecía una princesa en medio de aquel lugar, un hada, un ángel – Tomó con cuidado una bella rosa blanca, realmente bella, pero insulsa comparada con la joven frente a su ojos.

- Estas rosas deben morirse de envidia, cada vez que usted viene al jardín – Menciono el hombre con una sonrisa.

Ella se sorprendió, no se imagino que él estuviese en la casa, se quedo muda perdiéndose en los ojos azul cielo. Albert le extendió la rosa y su sonrisa ahora iluminaba su mirada. La chica seguía sin saber qué hacer, hasta que al fin reacciono, tomó la flor e intento colocarse de pie. Él noto su intención así que le ofreció la mano para ayudarla.

- Muchas gracias, creía que aun seguía en el Piamonte – Menciono con una sonrisa, luchando por controlar sus emociones.

- Llegamos esta mañana y vine a saludar a su padre, pero no ha llegado aun – Dijo mientras miraba de nuevo a la casa.

- No debe tardar… ¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunto intentando entablar una conversación casual.

- Muy bien, logramos muchos avances, regresamos a atender unos asuntos aquí, pensamos viajar en un par de días - Respondió mirando los ojos grises.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Menciono sin logra evitarlo, de inmediato agrego algo más – Lo digo porque el viaje desde el Piamonte es muy agotador, seguramente deben estar cansados – De nuevo los nerviosos se apoderaron de ella.

- Debemos viajar hasta Londres, Candy desea visitar al Duque Grandchester – Contesto con una sonrisa. Ella era tan adorable, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios, su cabello; todo en esta chica le gustaba… le gustaba mucho.

- Entiendo, sabe en una ocasión el Duque Grandchester visito la escuela donde estudie, al parecer se encontraba en compañía de su hijo… su hijo mayor, el amigo de Candice, el joven tomaría unos cursos de verano o algo así – Menciono ella en tono despreocupado.

- ¿Usted conoció a Terruce? – Inquirió el rubio con marcado interés.

- No, no tuve la oportunidad… en cuanto llegaban las vacaciones mis padres enviaban por mí, los pasaba aquí en Florencia o en Venecia o en cualquier otro lugar, pero siempre junto a ellos y a Fabrizio, era la única ocasión que teníamos para estar juntos, mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo viajando. – Menciono ella con naturalidad.

El joven asintió en silencio, después de eso escucharon el motor de un auto y supieron de inmediato que el señor de la casa había llegado, emprendieron el camino de regreso a esta, pero ella se detuvo.

- He dejado algo en el jardín, por favor continué, de seguro ya le informaron a mi padre que usted lo espera. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Puedo esperarla, no tengo prisa – Respondió Albert observando en detalle el rostro de la joven.

- No es necesario, de seguro tiene muchas cosas que contarle a mi padre, nos vemos en un rato – Menciono dándose la vuelta.

- Nos vemos, hasta luego – Contesto el rubio sin apartar la vista de la joven. Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

- Muchas gracias por la rosa – Menciono dedicándose una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del joven se disparara.

- No debe agradecer, es usted mucho más hermosa que todas las rosas de este lugar – Ella lo deslumbro de nuevo, su sonrisa ahora iluminaba los encantadores ojos grises. – Solo espero que su madre no note la falta – Dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca.

- No lo hará… yo… yo me encargare de ello – Menciono guiñándole un ojo, le dedico otra sonrisa de esas que lo desarmaban y se encamino de nuevo. Albert se quedo parado observándola hasta que cruzo en dirección a la fuente, no sin antes mirarlo otra vez.

- Sr. Andley – Escucho la voz de Luciano que lo llamaba desde la casa. Dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho, cerró los ojos y se encamino a la mansión. Junto al hombre se encontraba su hijo quien lo veía con cierto brillo en los ojos.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Andley - Lo saludo el joven, con una sonrisa muy parecida a las del rebelde del San Pablo.

- Buenas tardes – Respondió el rubio extendiéndole la mano, este la recibió con un fuerte apretón, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

- Albert pasa por favor ¿Cuándo llegaron? – Menciono Luciano, al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda del americano y lo encaminaba al interior de la casa.

Fabrizio se quedo sentado con la vista en el rosal, sabía perfectamente que su hermana seguía allí, solo se ocultaba de él, de seguro lo descubrió cuando se encaminaba hacia la casa. – Fransheska… Fransheska, te veo muy entusiasmada con este hombre, bueno… la verdad no me molesta, existe algo en él que me inspira confianza, se ve sensato, honesto… solo espero que esto no te haga sufrir… ellos están de paso… tarde o temprano volverán a su país… sería muy triste que te hicieras ilusiones con él hermanita… podrías terminar lamentándolo. – Se decía el joven en pensamientos con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

_****__**Yo quisiera salvar esa distancia**__**  
**__**ese abismo fatal que nos divide,**__**  
**__**y embriagarme de amor con la fragancia**__**  
**__**mística y pura que tu ser despide.**____**Yo quisiera ser uno de los lazos**__**  
**__**con que decoras tus radiantes sienes;**__**  
**__**yo quisiera en el cielo de tus brazos**__**  
**__**beber la gloria que en los labios tienes.**____**Yo quisiera ser agua y que en mis olas,**__**  
**__**que en mis olas vinieras a bañarte,**__**  
**__**para poder, como lo sueño a solas,**__**  
**__**¡a un mismo tiempo por doquier besarte!**____**Yo quisiera ser lino y en tu lecho,**__**  
**__**allá en la sombra, con ardor cubrirte,**__**  
**__**temblar con los temblores de tu pecho**__**  
**__**¡y morir de placer al comprimirte!**____**¡Oh, yo quisiera mucho más! ¡Quisiera**__**  
**__**llevarte en mí como la nube al fuego,**__**  
**__**mas no como la nube en su carrera**__**  
**__**para estallar y separarse luego!**____**Yo quisiera en mí mismo confundirte,**__**  
**__**confundirte en mí mismo y entrañarte;**__**  
**__**yo quisiera en perfume convertirte,**__**  
**__**¡convertirte en perfume y aspirarte!**____**¡Aspirarte en un soplo como esencia,**__**  
**__**y unir a mis latidos tus latidos,**__**  
**__**y unir a mi existencia tu existencia,**__**  
**__**y unir a mis sentidos tus sentidos!**____**¡Aspirarte en un soplo del ambiente,**__**  
**__**y así verte sobre mi vida en calma,**__**  
**__**toda la llama de tu pecho ardiente**__**  
**__**y todo el éter del azul de tu alma!**____**Aspirarte, mujer... De ti llamarme,**__**  
**__**y en ciego, y sordo, y mudo constituirme,**__**  
**__**y en ciego, y sordo, y mudo consagrarme**__**  
**__**al deleite supremo de sentirte**__**  
**__**¡y a la dicha suprema de adorarte!**____**Deseo. Salvador Díaz Mirón**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**CONTINUARA...**_


	29. Capitulo 17

**Chicas como lo prometido es deuda aquí el capitulo 17 se los dejare hasta la tercera parte... saludos y miles de gracias por seguir con la lectura. **

**Capitulo****17****He perdido tanto, que poco me importa arriesgar más…****  
****Si con ello consigo tenerte.**

Las Di Carlo habían invitado a la rubia a su casa, deseaban tener una reunión de mujeres, escuchar cómo les había ido en **el** Piamonte, que tal le había parecido la región, en fin solo buscaban hacer sentir a la chica como en casa, sabían que **no** era fácil estar en un país extraño, sin nadie con quien entablar una conversación. La rubia dudo un poco en asistir al principio, **el** solo hecho de imaginarse un encuentro con Fabrizio Di Carlo, la perturbaba.

Se encontraba hermosa, con la llegada de Ángela su rutina habían cambiado mucho, la mujer insistía en hacer las misma tareas que en América, le preparaba **el** baño, la ayudaba con la selección de la ropa que usaría, le acomodaba **el** cabello, hasta en algunas ocasiones, como en esta casi la obligo a colocarse un poco de maquillaje.

Con un hermoso vestido rosa vieja de muselina, dejando ver las torneadas pantorrillas de la joven, **el** escote aunque muy sutil, mostraba **el** inicio de su pecho, la caída era suave gracias al material de la tela, este se encontraba dividido debajo de los senos por una tela de raso adornada por una bellísima rosa trabajada en la misma, sus rizos se encontraba sueltos, solo sujetos por una discreto prendedor de perlas.

- Ángela, **no** voy a una fiesta, para que tanto arreglo – Protestaba la rubia ante **el** esmero que dedicaba la mujer en su imagen.

- **No** iras a una fiesta Candy, pero debes lucir hermosa, además olvidas que eres una Andley, debes lucir como una reina – Mencionaba mientras le extendía un par de pendientes de perlas exquisitos **y** delicados – **No** entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto dejar ver lo bella que eres, tienes una belleza natural Candy, como he visto poca, deberías hacerle justicia de vez en **cuando** – Agrego al tiempo que le acomodaba los bucles.

- **No** me gusta llamar la atención, lo sabes, eso de la moda, **el** maquillaje, las joyas, se lo dejo a Annie, ella siempre tuvo mejor gusto que yo… en resumidas cuentas, soy un completo desastre para ese asunto, por lo tanto, me conformo con sentirme cómoda. – Dijo sin mucho interés.

- En ese caso, deja que yo te ayude – Contesto mientras le daba vuelta a la rubia para apreciar su trabajo - ¿Ves? Quedaste bellísima, una verdadera princesa – Finalizo con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada. La joven le respondió de la misma manera, pero con menos emoción. – Bueno vamos, se te hace tarde – Finalizo la mujer caminando para salir. Hizo acopio de su todo su valor **y** salió esa tarde rumbo a la mansión de los italianos.

**Cuando** llego a la casa Di Carlo, fue recibida por **el** ama de llaves, quien le dedico una sonrisa, la anciana sentía empatía por la chica, aunque solo se quedo quince días en ese lugar, la rubia logro ganarse a toda la servidumbre con esa simpatía que la caracteriza. La mujer la condujo hasta la terraza donde ya la esperaban madre e hija.

- Buenas tardes, Sra. Di Carlo, Fransheska – Saludo con una sonrisa.

- Candice, buenas tardes – Menciono la joven colocándose de pie para darle un abrazo - ¿Cómo estás? – Saludo con naturalidad.

- Muy bien gracias – Respondió está recibiendo de buen agrado **el** abrazo.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Andley, luce muy linda hoy – Acoto Fiorella imitando a su hija **y** saludando a la chica.

- Muchas gracias, ustedes también lucen hermosas, como siempre – Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa, las italianas se sintieron halagadas.

Tomaron asiento, la señora de la casa pidió galletas **y** té, así como unos postres, sabía que a la americana le gustaban mucho. **El** primer tema fue su estadía en **el** Piamonte, las mujeres se emocionaron con todo lo que la chica les contaba, la más joven le conto que casi convencía a su padre para viajar con ellos la próxima vez, esto alegro mucho a la joven, la morena le caía realmente bien. En ese momento se escucho **el** motor de un auto, la rubia se tenso de inmediato, pues la fuerza del mismo, le anuncio de quien se trataba. Sin embargo logra controlarse **y** continuar con la charla, las italianas parecieron **no** notarlo.

- Buenas tardes, Fiorella querida – Menciono una voz de mujer a las espaldas de la rubia.

- Buenas tardes Antonella ¿Cómo está? – Respondió la aludida con menos entusiasmo que la recién llegada.

- De maravilla, Fransheska, mira nada más lo hermosa que luces hoy, cada día más radiante – Dijo con una sonrisa, la morena le dedico una que a todas luces era mecánica.

- Usted también luce muy bien – Su voz cambio de inmediato, la rubia noto algo de tensión en **el** ambiente.

- Antonella, permítame presentarle a la Srta. Candice Andley – Menciono la madre, colocándose de pie **y** señalando a la rubia.

- Mucho gusto – Se volvió la americana para ver a la mujer.

- Antonella Sanguinetti, **es** un placer, Srta. Andley – Expreso, al tiempo que observaba de pies a cabeza a la rubia.

- Tome asiento por favor – Dijo la dueña de la casa en tono cortes.

- Muchas gracias, solo pase un momento, desde que llegue de Roma **no** había tenido oportunidad de visitarlas, ya saben los negocios – Menciono con una sonrisa que **no** llegaba hasta su mirada **y** se volvía de nuevo a la rubia – Srta. Andley, disculpe mi curiosidad ¿Usted **es** una de las personas que están trabajando con los hospitales **y** las escuelas del Piamonte? – Inquirió la mujer mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

- En efecto, Sra. Sanguinetti, estamos colaborando con **el** personal de los hospitales **y** las escuelas de esa región, acabamos de llegar de allá – Contesto con naturalidad.

- Al parecer las noticias corren rápido en esta ciudad – Menciono la más joven con sorna.

- Así **es** querida, sabes cómo son los rumores, corren como **el** viento o **el** fuego, según las intensiones que lleven. – Respondió Antonella consiente del tono de la chica. – **No** se podía esperar que pasara desapercibido **el** hecho de que dos millonarios de América, lleguen al país a hacer obras de caridad – Agrego mirando de nuevo a la rubia.

- Supongo que **no** – Contesto Candy con sequedad – De todas formas **no** lo hacemos con la intensión de ganar indulgencias, fue una inquietud que surgió en mi hermano, yo **no** podía hacer menos que ayudarlo **y** acompañarlo, cosa que le agradezco mucho, pues en realidad lo estoy disfrutando – Completo sin desviar la vista de la mujer.

Antonella le dedico una sonrisa, pero su mirada era seria, Fransheska por su parte dejo ver una sonrisa de satisfacción, si por ella fuera se hubiese parado a aplaudir a Candy. En ese momento apareció en la entrada de la casa Fabrizio, al ver a la rubia su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, se quedo congelado sin saber qué hacer, ella lo tenía completamente cautivado, se veía hermosa.

Ella se volvió para mirar pues una presencia llamo su atención, su corazón de detuvo en cuanto vio al joven, sus miradas se cruzaron **y** todo se lleno de colores, más de veinte días sin verse… era mucho… demasiado tiempo para estar lejos, sintió ganas de salir corriendo **y** abrazarlo - ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué locura estás pensado? La verdad **no** entendía por qué, pero se sentía feliz, dejo ver una sonrisa que ilumino su mirada. **El** joven camino hasta **el** grupo.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Andley – Menciono con una sonrisa. Él también se sentía feliz de verla, en realidad **no** estaba hermosa, lucia bellísima. – Madre, Fransheska – Agrego desviando la mirada.

- Buenas tardes – Dijeron las mujeres casi al mismo tiempo.

Antonella noto cierto magnetismo entre la rubia **y** Fabrizio, la forma en cómo **el** chico le sonrío, como la mirada de ella se ilumino en cuanto lo vio en la puerta, **el** evidente nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ambos.

- Fabrizio, querido ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a tus padres para que nos acompañen a cenar? - Pregunto la mujer mirando al joven – Claro esta Srta. Andley esta invitación también va dirigida a usted, hoy abren **el** restaurante de los Ferreti, tengo invitaciones, estoy segura que la pasaremos muy bien – Continuo con esa sonrisa mecánica.

- Me parece bien, desde que llegamos de Venecia **no** hemos tenido oportunidad de distraernos – Respondió **el** moreno esquivando la mirada de la rubia.

- Me encantaría de verdad, Sra. Sanguinetti, pero pasado mañana salimos para Londres **y** aun tengo cosas pendientes – Contesto la rubia con cortesía – De todas formas le agradezco mucho la invitación.

- ¡Pero por favor Srta. Andley! De los asuntos pendientes se encarga la servidumbre, ese **es** su trabajo, dejar todo listo para **cuando** uno decida salir, le aseguro que nos divertiremos – Menciono ella con la misma sonrisa.

- Son asuntos personales Sra. – Contesto secamente ¡Que mujer tan prepotente! – Pensó la rubia.

- En ese caso, será en otra ocasión, a lo mejor **cuando** regrese de Londres – Menciono en tono despreocupado.

- Su viaje **es** para visitar al Duque de Grandchester ¿**No** **es** así? – Inquirió Fiorella, para cambiar de tema.

- Si, Sra. Di Carlo, en días pasados le envié una carta, me informaron que se encontraba en Escocia, ya debe estar de regreso. – Respondió ella regresando a su conversación con la dama.

- **El** otro día le comente a su hermano, que **el** hijo mayor del Duque tomó unos cursos de verano en **el** colegio donde estudiaba – Menciono en tono natural la joven, pero al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la rubia, se apresuro a agregar – Aunque yo **no** tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, todas las chicas mencionaron que era muy atractivo, que tenia porte de príncipe, en realidad se desvivieron en halagos, pasaron semanas hablando del asunto.

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa **y** asintió en silencio.

- En realidad era mucho más que eso – Acoto con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos – Terruce era eso que llaman un verdadero caballero inglés, alguien difícil de igualar – Agrego mirando a la chica, después desvió la vista al joven quien la miraba con interés.

- Pude conocer a su padre en una fiesta en Roma **y** **es** exactamente como acaba de describir al joven – Menciono la madre con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que los Grandchester tienen varias admiradoras – Dijo Antonella para llamar la atención.

- Así parece, solo espero que mi padre **no** se entere – Menciono Fabrizio más serio de lo habitual, sin mirar a ninguna de las presentes.

- ¡Por favor hijo! **Es** solo un cumplido – Dijo Fiorella con una breve carcajada.

- Claro hermano, **no** seas anticuado… Candice ¿Me acompañas al jardín? Están floreciendo unas rosas que mi madre trajo desde Venecia – Se levanto extendiéndole la mano a la rubia.

- Por supuesto – Respondió esta con una sonrisa **y** recibiendo la mano de la morena.

- Así me cuentas más del joven Grandchester – Señalo en tono cómplice. La rubia dejo escapar una sonrisa sonora, era como un repique de campanas, hermoso en verdad.

- Con su permiso, Sra. Di Carlo, Sra. Sanguinetti… Sr. Di Carlo – Menciono mirando fijamente al joven a los ojos, que se encontraban oscuros. Se dio media vuelta **y** salió junto a la italiana.

Estando en **el** rosal su mente vagaba con frecuencia – **No** sabía por qué había actuado de esa manera ¿De qué le servía hablar de Terry frente a ese hombre? Él pareció molestarse por los comentarios… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se cree tan importante, que tiene que ser él **el** centro de todas las miradas? **Y** esa mujer, tan odiosa, prepotente, imprudente, confiada… ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? – La voz de la chica la hizo regresar de sus pensamientos.

- Lamento mucho la indiscreción de Antonella, Candice - Menciono apenada.

- Ah, por favor **no** te preocupes, la Sra. simplemente tenia curiosidad, **no** **es** la primera vez que las actividades de mi familia despiertan **el** interés en los demás – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Aun así, ella apenas te conoce, **no** **es** correcto que te hable con tanta confianza, uno debe tener un mínimo de decencia… claro eso **es** mucho pedir en ella. – Acoto con molestia.

- **No** todo **el** mundo **es** igual, ahora perdóname tú a mí, quisiera hacerte una pregunta – Menciono mirando a los ojos de la chica. Ella asintió en silencio instando a la rubia a continuar – ¿La Sra. Sanguinetti **es** parte de tu familia? – Inquirió escogiendo con cuidado cada una de sus palabras.

- ¡**No**! ¡Dios **no** lo quiera! – Menciono la morena en un gesto que hizo sonreír a la rubia – **No** soporto a esa mujer, tengo que tratarla por puro protocolo. – Agrego con resignación.

- Pero **es** amiga de la familia… - Antes que la americana pudiese continuar ella la detuvo.

- **No**, **es** amiga de Fabrizio… por ende tenemos que tratarla con amabilidad, ya usted acaba de ver su comportamiento, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de ella, **es** capaz de amargar a cualquiera – Dijo para terminar **el** asunto. Ella afirmo en silencio.

Después de eso caminaron hasta las rosas que había mencionado la chica, estas lucían realmente hermosas, su color era brillante, su textura era muy suave **y** **el** ahora realmente exquisito. De este modo pasaron los minutos, caminado entre los rosales **y** haciendo algún que otro comentario sobre la estadía de la rubia en **el** Piamonte **y** sus planes para volver.

Fabrizio había subido hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, si su familia **no** quería salir, él si lo haría, después de un año junto a Antonella, aun **no** terminaban por aceptarla, preferían creerles a las viejas puritanas de Florencia que la chica; bien era cierto que ella **no** era un dechado de virtudes, que había cometido errores en **el** pasado, pero ahora todo era distinto, al menos con él lo era – **El** joven se quitaba la ropa con más esfuerzo del normal, se quito los zapatos **y** los lanzo a un lado - Se sentía molesto **y** **no** era precisamente por la actitud de su madre **y** hermana, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ella – Camino hasta la ducha, la abrió **y** dejo que **el** agua tomara una temperatura más agradable, se quito **el** pantalón **y** lo lanzo en **el** cesto de la ropa sucia. Camino de regreso al baño **y** al pasar delante del espejo se detuvo frente a este.

- **El** Duque de Grandchester… **El** hijo del Duque de Grandchester ¡Un verdadero caballero inglés! ¡Qué ridiculez más grande! – Menciono con sorna, se llevo las manos al cabello. Luego camino alejándose del espejo **y** entro a la ducha. **El** agua comenzó a hacer su trabajo, estaba tibia esto fue un verdadero alivio, sus músculos se encontraban muy tensos, se llevo las manos al cabello de nuevo, sintiendo **el** agua correr entre sus dedos, esta bajaba por su nuca, seguía por su hermosa **y** formada espalda, siguiendo su camino natural hasta llegar al piso de la ducha, se comenzó a enjabonar. Concentrándose en la tarea que lo ocupaba, pero las palabras de la rubia **y** su actitud al decirlas llegaban de nuevo a su mente exasperándolo – De seguro era un inglés frio, sin ninguna gracia, **cuando** mucho una cara bonita **y** nada más, como lo son la mayoría de la realeza ¡Ja! **Y** ella se jacta diciendo que era todo un caballero inglés ¡Qué nadie lograría igualarlo! ¡Algo tan absurdo! Cualquiera puede ser mejor de seguro que ese tal Terruce ¡Cualquiera! – Mencionaba **el** chico sin lograr dejar a un lado lo que sentía.

Regresaron a la casa **cuando** **el** sol comenzaba a caer, en ese momento Albert llegaba junto a Luciano. Fiorella **y** Antonella Sanguinetti se encontraban en la sala de la mansión.

- Buenas noches – Mencionaron los hombres en cuanto pusieron un pie en **el** lugar.

- Buenas noches Luciano, Sr. Andley – Menciono Fiorella caminando para abrazar a su esposo **y** saludar al rubio.

Antonella se coloco de pie de inmediato en cuanto capto la figura del americano, un hombre alto, rubio, con hermosos ojos celestes, porte que detonaba su cuna, aparentaba unos treinta años, tal vez un poco menos, figura recia **y** bien formada, todo un espectáculo digno de admirar. Se acerco hasta los recién llegados para saludar al italiano.

- Luciano que alegría verte – Menciono con fingido entusiasmo.

- También me alegra verla Sra. Sanguinetti – Respondió **el** hombre tendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Ah por favor! Basta de llamarme señora, somos amigos desde hace mucho – Dijo la mujer posando su mirada en **el** rubio **y** dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Permítame presentarle al Sr. Andley – Expresó **el** hombre señalando al joven a su lado.

- Mucho gusto, William Albert Andley – Menciono **el** rubio extendiendo la mano a la mujer.

- Encantada, Antonella Sanguinetti – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Candy **y** Fransheska observaron toda la escena **y** como mujeres su intuición les dejo ver cierta desenvoltura de la italiana por así llamarlo, **cuando** fue presentada a Albert. Para la morena esto fue un motivo más para odiar a la mujer, para la rubia fue como un golpe… ¿Era tan descarada que se atrevía a coquetearle a Albert? Bueno… si **no** tenía sino una simple relación de amistad con Fabrizio Di Carlo… su hermano **es** muy guapo, **es** lógico que llame su atención – Termino por pensar la rubia ofreciendo un voto de confianza a la mujer.

En ese momento en lo alto de la escalera apareció Fabrizio impecablemente vestido, en un traje de sastre negro, camisa blanca, sus ojos lucían hermosos, brillantes e intensos; se posaron en la figura de la rubia. Bajó las escaleras con paso despreocupado **y** elegante, ese mismo que lo hacia un hombre seguro, decidido, sumamente atractivo. Le quito la respiración a la italiana **y** la americana, para quienes fue imposible escapar del magnetismo que emanaba del joven.

- Buenas tardes padre, Sr. Andley – Menciono **el** chico en tono amable. Extendió la mano al rubio, quien la recibió con un fuerte apretón.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Di Carlo – Contesto este.

- Buenas tardes hijo – Dijo **el** hombre observando de pie a cabeza al muchacho - ¿Vas a salir? – Pregunto con tono casual.

- Si, iré con Antonella a la apertura del restaurante de los Ferreti, ustedes también deberían venir, hace mucho que **no** salimos – Respondió **el** joven en **el** mismo tono.

- Lo mismo le dije Fabrizio, pero tu padre se siente cansado – Dijo Antonella con pesar.

- En ese caso… escuche que le había ido muy bien en **el** Piamonte Sr. Andley – Acoto **el** joven mirando al rubio, era evidente que evitaba a la chica.

- Si, estamos muy contentos con los resultados, después de cumplir con algunos asuntos pendientes en Londres, pensamos regresar – Contesto **el** millonario.

- Fabrizio querido, me encantaría quedarme mas tiempo, pero temo que si **no** salimos ahora, apenas me dará tiempo para arreglarme, Sr. Srta. Andley ha sido un placer, espero que en otra ocasión podamos compartir más, **es** una lastima que tengan asuntos que resolver **y** **no** puedan acompañarnos esta noche – Menciono extendiéndole la mano a los rubios **y** dedicándoles una sonrisa que iba más al hombre que a la mujer. Después se volvió **y** camino hasta los italianos, se despidió de Fiorella, Luciano **y** Fransheska con un abrazo **y** un beso – Vendré pronto a visitarlos.

- Sr. Srta. Andley – Dijo **el** joven ofreciendo la mano al caballero **y** tomando la de la chica para depositar un beso en la de esta, lo hizo con mucha suavidad mientras clavaba su mirada penetrante en los verde esmeralda. Ella **no** se dejo intimidar **y** le mantuvo la mirada, era casi palpable la tensión que se había levantado entre ambos – Espero les vaya muy bien en su viaje – Agrego con esa sonrisa… que la hacia rabiar… ¿Por qué tenia que parecerse tanto a Terry? Era tan… tan… ¡Ya comenzaba a tenerle rabia! ¿Por qué **no** terminaba de irse? – Se pregunto en pensamientos, su presencia la inquietaba.

Después de eso salió junto a la mujer, quien se guindó de su brazo, pavoneándose por tenerlo junto a ella. Candy tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para **no** gritar en ese instante, por **el** contrario coloco una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de aparentar delante de todos que lo sucedido **no** la había afectado. Tal vez para los italianos paso desapercibido, pero **no** para Albert, **el** chico noto desde un principio **el** cambio de actitud en su hermana. Los Di Carlo invitaron a los americanos a quedarse **y** cenar con ellos. La chica **no** estaba de humor para compartir con nadie, pero **no** por culpa de ese hombre se iba a amargar, ni mucho menos les iba a hacer un desaire a estas personas que eran tan amables con ella **y** Albert.

**Cuando** llegaron a casa Renai ella se excuso con **el** joven, alegando un dolor de cabeza **y** camino directo a su habitación, apenas si había saludo a Ángela. Entro **y** cerrando la puerta tras de si dejo salir un par de lagrimas; sentía rabia, tristeza, dolor, impotencia… una mezcla de sentimientos que **no** lograba explicarse por qué la invadían. – Camino hasta **el** balcón, abrió la puerta **y** salió, **el** aire se encontraba más frio que de costumbre, cerro los ojos **y** a su mente llegaron de inmediato las imágenes del joven junto a la mujer – Un gemido de dolor salió de su pecho **y** comenzó a llorar, se dio la vuelta dejándose rodar hasta quedar sentada, se abrazo las piernas con los brazos, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejar este dolor de su pecho.

**El** joven caminaba de un lugar a otro, esperando por la italiana, su paciencia estaba en sus reservas mínimas, sentía algo que lo perturbaba, que lo molestaba… la verdad **no** estaba de ánimos para salir… aunque tampoco ganaba nada con quedarse en su casa encerrado, tal vez lo mejor era distraerse… tratar de sacar de sus pensamientos lo sucedido en la tarde. Si tan solo Antonella se apurase. – Pensaba mientras se detenía observando a través de la ventana. En ese momento la voz de la mujer lo hizo volverse.

- Estoy lista, apenas pude arreglarme un poco, señor impaciente, ni siquiera **el** cabello me acomode – Menciono la mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa.

- Siempre luces hermosa – Respondió acercándose, ella aprovecho la ocasión **y** le dio un beso.

- Aun estamos a tiempo de quedarnos aquí en casa – Le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba la espalda masculina.

- Tenemos un compromiso que cumplir, sino nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde – Dijo dedicándose una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía **el** brazo. Ella lo recibió dejando libre un suspiro.

La velada transcurrió entre risas **y** comentarios alegres, aunque Fabrizio se distraía con frecuencia, hecho que **no** paso desapercibido para su compañera, más de una vez la joven se vio obligada a pisar la pista de baile en compañía de otro hombre, ya que **el** chico pasada la medianoche se excusaba alegando un dolor de cabeza; en vista de la negativa de él de abandonar **el** lugar donde se encontraba, terminaron por concluir la velada. Ya en **el** auto camino a la casa de la mujer **el** joven hablo.

- **No** soporto este dolor de cabeza, necesito descansar… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya esta noche a la casa **y** nos veamos mañana. – Escogiendo con cuidado las palabras para **no** hacerle un desaire a la mujer.

- Fabrizio, puedes quedarte hoy conmigo **y** si necesitas descansar… yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo – Menciono con voz sugerente mientras acariciaba **el** pecho del joven.

Él soltó una breve carcajada **y** sin apartar la vista del camino respondió.

- ¿Descansar? Creo que **es** lo menos haría a tu lado Antonella, pero hoy **no** me siento bien, agradezco de todas formas tu invitación. – Escogiendo cada una de sus palabras.

- Yo podría relajarte **y** estoy segura que ambos lo disfrutaríamos muchísimo… Fabrizio **quédate** conmigo esta noche… prometo portarme bien – Menciono levantado la mano derecha. Él la miro un poco dudoso… ella aprovecho la situación del joven **y** comenzó a besar **el** cuello **y** desbrochar la camisa.

- Creo que acabas de romper tu promesa – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Esto **es** parte de mi trabajo para relajarte – Menciono abandonado **el** pecho del joven **y** llevando la mano hasta su pierna para acariciarla.

**El** detuvo **el** vehículo frente a la casa de la mujer, se volvió para mirarla **y** ella le sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos, su cabello lucia hermoso suelto – Llevo la mano para tocarlo **y** en ese instante unos ojos verde esmeralda llegaron a su mente.

- De verdad **no** puedo quedarme, nos vemos mañana – Dijo al tiempo que bajaba del auto **y** se encaminaba para abrirle la puerta **y** ayudarla a bajar. Ella dejo libre un suspiro, lo miro a los ojos con reproche.

- Te perdono solo porque te sientes mal, **no** me gusta tu actitud amor, me estas descuidando mucho – Menciono con un puchero, mientras rodeaba **el** cuello del hombre con sus brazos.

- Solo por hoy, nos vemos mañana - Le dio un beso muy rápido, tanto que la dejo con **el** rostro extendido. Ella se volvió para mirarlo, antes de subir al auto le dedico una sonrisa. Segundos después se perdía de vista.

Antonella camino hasta la entrada llena de rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla allí **y** justamente así? Aunque **no** lo quisiera admitir, estaba muy extraño, desde su llegada de Roma, apenas si había dormido en su casa, entre las excusas por **el** trabajo, los dolores de cabeza, su familia **y** **no** sé cuantas estupidez más, siempre terminaba por escaparse.

- **No** deberías jugar conmigo de esa forma Fabrizio Di Carlo, estas agotando mi paciencia **y** eso puede ser algo que pagues muy caro, ningún hombre se ha atrevido a jugar conmigo **y** tú **no** serás **el** primero… eso te lo puedo asegurar, **no** creas que porque me gusta voy a permitir que seas tú quien decida **cuando** **y** como estar conmigo… te estas equivocando muchachito, te estas equivocando – Menciono la mujer en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras **y** caminaba a su habitación.

**El** auto avanzaba por **el** camino en penumbras, solo las luces del vehículo iluminaban **el** paisaje, como una estrella fugaz, dejando todo sumido en oscuridad a su paso. Aunque se esforzaba por concentrarse en la carretera le era casi imposible, daba gracias que a estas horas de la noche la presencia de autos en **el** camino era nula. Entro a la gran mansión en la cima de los montes toscanos, bajo del vehículo con desgano, entro a su casa tratando de hacer **el** menor ruido posible, pensó en subir directo a su habitación, pero hasta para eso tenia pereza, se quito **el** saco, se aflojo la corbata **y** prácticamente se lanzo sobre uno de los muebles de la sala. Cerró los ojos, se llevo la mano al pecho **y** se quedo inmóvil.

- Pensé que **no** vendrías a dormir esta noche – Menciono una voz cerca, que lo hizo sobre saltarse.

- ¡Fransheska me quieres matar del susto! – Respondió en tono de reproche pero manteniendo la voz baja.

- En ese caso tú también me quieres matar, baje por un vaso de agua **y** te veo ahí tirado, inmóvil, pálido… ¿Te sientes mal? – Dijo la chica mientras caminaba para tocarle la frente.

- Lo siento, **es** que **no** quería despertar a nadie, me quede un rato aquí esperando a ver si disminuía este dolor de cabeza que tengo – Contesto haciéndole un lado a ella para que tomara asiento.

- Se están volviendo muy frecuentes Fabrizio, deberías decirle a papá… tal vez seria prudente realizar unos exámenes – La preocupación era palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

- **No** tiene caso Fransheska, todo sigue igual… **no** te preocupes, debe ser **el** trabajo o tal vez me haya resfriado, ahora me tomo algo **y** se me pasa – Respondió intentando sonreír, tomo la mano de la chica **y** le dio un suave apretón – Me voy a dormir, ya **es** tarde tú deberías hacer lo mismo. – Agrego colocándose de pie.

- Enseguida subo, descansa – Menciono mientras lo veía subir las escaleras. Ella se coloco de pie **y** camino en dirección a la cocina.

Llego **el** fin de semana **y** con **el** realizar **el** viaje que la familia tenia planeada para visitar la casa de campo de Frank a las afuera de Chicago, **el** señor de la casa quería manejar aunque **el** trayecto era largo, quería hacerlo ya que esto lo relajaba un poco, en **el** auto Elisa iba en la parte delantera con Frank **y** Jules se **el** asiento trasero, por mas que Elisa le insistió a Frederick para ir en sus brazos este se empeño en ir en las piernas de Jules, la joven apenada por la actitud del pequeño le dijo.

- Señor si le molesta por favor **no** dude en entregármelo.

- **No**…**no** para nada Frederick **y** yo somos muy buenos amigos. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Déjalo querida que practique para **cuando** tenga los suyos. – Acoto Frank mirando al joven por **el** retrovisor. – Que debería ir pensado en casarse **y** tenerlos, después va a estar como yo que parezco más bien **el** abuelo.

- Si señor, solo que por ahora **no** me siento preparado para afrontar tal responsabilidad.

- Creo que llegara a ser un gran padre señor. - Intervino Elisa volviendo medio cuerpo para ver a Jules dedicarle media sonrisa **y** entregarle a Frederick su biberón que tomaba por si solo, pero igual Jules le ayudaba.

Ella miraba a ratos por **el** retrovisor, para ver al pequeño que estaba embelesado mirando por la ventanilla **y** atento a lo que Jules le decía, algunas veces se encontraba con la mirada de Jules **y** este le sonreía cortésmente, Frank por su parte dedicaba miradas a su esposa cada vez que podía desviarla del camino, aun **cuando** volvía a fijarla mantenía la sonrisa **y** Elisa se fijaba en **el** perfil de su esposo, admirándolo embargada por ese cariño que había llegado a sentir por **el**, ese cariño fraternal **y** se quedaba mirando las arrugas que se hacían en sus ojos por la sonrisa, alegría que a ella también la contagiaba. Frank volvió de nuevo a su esposa **y** se encontró con que esta lo admiraba, tomo la mano de ella **y** como ya era costumbre se la llevo a los labios depositándole un beso.

- Señor podría ayudarle a conducir. – Interrumpió Jules **el** silencio.

- **No**…**no** hijo, **no** **es** necesario. – Respondió sin desviar la vista del camino.

- Querido llevas más de dos horas manejando, debes estar cansado, por favor permítele al señor que te ayude. – Dijo Elisa pues podía ver **el** cansancio en su esposo.

- Esta bien, pero solo por media hora. – Hablo Frank orillando **el** auto.

Él bajo del vehículo, Jules paso al lado del conductor, Frank de copiloto **y** Elisa ocupo **el** asiento trasero con **el** pequeño, **el** silencio se mantuvo cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Jules con la mirada fija en **el** camino, mientras Frank pensando en juntas, balances, inversiones, compra de materia prima, negociar algunos barcos.

Una melodía cortó **el** silencio **y** Frank volvió la mirada e inmediatamente regreso a sus pensamientos mirando a través de la ventanilla, Jules **no** pudo evitar mirar por **el** retrovisor **y** sonreír pues la melodía se le hacia conocida, Elisa le cantaba a Frederick una canción de cuna en francés mientras arrullaba al pequeño, ella miro a Jules **y** le sonrió con la mirada, continuaba cantando, mientras Jules la seguía en mente **y** se decía que tenia una voz encantadora **y** que **el** francés lo dominaba muy bien, hasta ahora **no** la había escuchado nombrar una sola palabra en su idioma, mantenía la vista en **el** camino, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tenia muchos años que **no** la escuchaba.

Los Di Carlo se levantaron temprano como de costumbre, solo Fabrizio que aun seguía durmiendo, pues **el** sueño solo logro vencerlo entrada la madrugada, Fiorella **y** Luciano desayunaban en **el** jardín era sábado **y** quería aprovechar que contaban con un poco más de tiempo para ambos, Fransheska por su parte aun se encontraba en su habitación, tenia una pila de vestidos sobre la cama **y** aun **no** se decidía cual usar, con la ayuda de unas de las chicas de servicio se cepillo **el** cabello hasta dejarlo muy lacio.

- Srta. Fransheska luce hermosa, pero debemos apurarnos, sino sus padres terminaran por irse antes de que pueda estar lista – Menciono la chica observando **el** cabello **y** **el** rostro de la joven.

- **Es** que aun **no** se cual colocarme, todos me gustan… pero **no** se si son muy formales o muy sencillos – Dijo mientras tomaba los vestido.

- Creo que este blanco **es** hermoso, **el** día esta muy soleado **y** **el** color le favorece mucho, **es** ligero, pero sin perder elegancia – Contesto la mujer extendiendo un hermoso vestido blanco con bordados en color rosa muy discretos en la falda, esta era vaporosa otorgándole movimiento al mismo.

Después de media hora la chica bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa, lucia bellísima, **el** vestido blanco le aportaba brillo **y** luz, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se iluminara, aunque **no** tanto como lo hacían sus ojos.

Lamentablemente todo cambio **cuando** fue informada que sus padres ya habían abandonado la casa, creyendo a los chicos dormidos salieron en cuanto terminaron **el** desayuno. Le informo **el** ama de llaves.

- **No** puede ser posible Anna, como se supone que voy a llegar ahora hasta casa Renai, se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con Candice.

- Lo siento mucho pequeña… aunque aun su hermano esta en casa, tal vez él pueda llevarla – Menciono la mujer para darle esperanzas a la chica.

- Tienes razón, muchas gracias Anna – Le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla **y** salió casi corriendo a la habitación de Fabrizio.

**Cuando** estaba por subir las escaleras pudo ver al joven en lo alto de las mismas, ella trato de disimular su emoción e intentado parecer casual lo saludo.

- Buenos días Fabrizio ¿Cómo amaneces?

- Buenos días Fransheska, bien ¿Tú como amaneces? – Pregunto reuniéndose con ella.

- Bien, en realidad estaría mejor – Menciono con pesar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Inquirió interesado.

- **Es** que tenia que verme hoy con Candice… **y** mamá **y** papá me dejaron botada, bueno ellos **no** sabían, pero **no** esperaba a que salieran tan temprano… **el** hecho **es** que ahora estoy atrapada sin saber que hacer. – Menciono con la mirada en **el** piso.

- **Y** quieres pedirme que te lleve – Dijo **el** joven en tono serio.

- ¿Harías eso por mi? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, parecía una gatita suplicando por su bola de lana.

Él soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en toda la casa. Ella lo miro sorprendida, **no** sabia si eso era un si o un **no**.

- Fabri por favor, por favor… mira te prometo que solo será un momento, ya estoy lista – Expreso señalándose – Puedes solo llevarme **y** dejarme allá, después le pediré **el** favor a Candice para que me envié con alguien… o… puedo decirle a Anna que le informe a papá o mamá que envíen por mi en cuanto lleguen – Ella decía estas palabras mientras seguía a Fabrizio a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en visitar hoy a los Andley? – Contesto volviéndose para mirar a su hermana a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta **y** comenzó a tartamudear.

- Pues… pues, **no** existe ningún interés… **es** solo que me comprometí con Candice **y**… **no** debo quedarle mal, seria de muy mal gusto. – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Él levanto una ceja en un gesto de desconfianza **y** fijo su mirada en ella, la chica la mantuvo, pero segundos después la desvió, colocando cara de derrota le dijo.

- ¿Vas a hacer **el** favor de llevarme o **no**? – Su voz era apenas audible.

- Ven acá – Menciono abrazándola – Pareces una niña, te voy a llevar… eso si, te dejo **y** sigo mi camino, tengo algunas cosas que hacer **y**… - Iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo.

- ¿**Y**? – Pregunto ella al ver su cambio de actitud.

- Nada, solo que tengo asuntos que atender, voy a comer algo **y** salimos.

- **Perfecto**, yo te espero – Dijo mientras se alejaba, pero enseguida regreso **y** le dio un beso en la mejilla – Muchas gracias – Agrego dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos tenían un lindo resplandor. Él le dedico una sonrisa **y** camino para entrar a la cocina.

Los Andley se encontraban en **el** jardín, Albert concentrado leyendo una carta de George **y** de la Tía Abuela, Candy observaba distraídamente los suaves cabeceos de los arboles, su plato se encontraba casi intacto, apenas había probado bocado, las ojeras eran una prueba fehaciente de que la noche anterior **no** había dormido bien. En ese momento escuchar **el** motor de un auto. Ella sintió como su corazón se acelero de inmediato pues reconoció **el** sonido, su cuerpo se tenso **y** desvió la vista de la entrada de la casa que daba al jardín.

- Bueno hermana, te dejo… cuídate mucho, **no** vayas a regresar tarde – Decía Fabrizio mientras estacionaba **el** vehículo.

- ¿**No** vas a bajar? – Pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Fransheska, quedamos en que te traería **y** nada más – Contesto él.

- Pero ni siquiera a saludar, eso **no** **es** correcto Fabrizio, al menos baja **y** saluda, mira allá viene Antonio. – Señalo ella mirando a la entrada de la casa.

- Buenos días Fabrizio, Srta. Fransheska – Dijo **el** hombre con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días – Mencionaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo, por supuesto ella con mucho mas entusiasmo que **el** joven.

- Que bueno tenerlos por acá, vienen a ver a los americanos – Dijo haciendo un ademán para que continuasen.

- Si – Respondió la chica.

- **No** – Contesto Fabrizio desconcertando al hombre.

- Antonio, **no** le haga caso a Fabrizio, si hemos venido a ver a los Andley, yo quede en verme con Candice – Aclaro ella con una sonrisa.

- Yo solo he venido a traer a mi hermana **y** baje a saludarlos, pero debo ir a Florencia, tengo algunas cosas pendientes. – Explico **el** chico.

**Cuando** entraron al jardín sus miradas fueron captadas por las figuras de los rubios, se encontraban sentados en la terraza, la joven vestida con un hermoso vestido verde agua, con delicados bordados en forma de flores, que iban desde diminutas hasta unas mas grande que dividían **el** mismo bajo los senos, estas eran azules, verdes, amarillas; su cabello se encontraba suelto, la suave brisa los movía con delicadeza.

**El** joven por su parte tenía una camisa blanca, un pantalón de lino marrón, se encontraba leyendo lo que parecían unas cartas, se le notaba muy tranquilo, de seguro sintió sobre si la mirada de la italiana, pues se volvió a los pocos segundos de estos haber entrado, fijando su vista en la joven, quien lo hechizo de inmediato, su corazón parecía reconocerla, pues en cuanto ella estaba cerca comenzaba a latir desesperado, como si quisiera salir de su pecho **y** llegar hasta ella. La chica le dedico una sonrisa **y** sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato. Se coloco de pie **y** camino para saludar a los recién llegados.

- Buenos días Sr. Andley – Menciono la chica con esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba.

- Buenos días Srta. Di Carlo, luce hermosa **el** día de hoy – Contesto con tono galante. – Sr. Di Carlo ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Muy bien, gracias ¿Usted como esta? – Inquirió **el** muchacho desviando su mirada de la rubia.

- Bien, por favor sigan adelante – Menciono haciéndoles un ademán – Candy tenemos visitas – Agrego para captar la atención de la chica.

Ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero **no** quería verlo, sentía una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, decepción dentro de si ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿Acaso **no** se encontraba totalmente feliz? – Ella se volvió con una sonrisa, pero esta **no** iluminaba sus ojos esmeraldas.

- Buenos días, Fransheska – Se coloco de pie para saludar a la chica con un abrazo, se separo de ella **y** miro al joven – Sr. Di Carlo.

- Srta. Andley – Menciono **el** moreno asintiendo en silencio, su semblante se notaba apagado, serio.

- Por favor tomen asiento – Dijo **el** rubio ofreciendo una silla a la italiana, ella recibió **el** gesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Les fue bien ayer? – Pregunto la rubia tomando desprevenidos a todos en la mesa, su mirada se encontraba en sus manos que doblaban con lentitud una servilleta. Pero todos supieron de inmediato que la pregunta iba dirigida al chico. Candy ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? ¿Con que derecho le haces esa pregunta a este hombre? – Dijo en pensamientos, pero ya era tarde.

- Si, la velada estuvo muy entretenida – Respondió **el** chico sin darle mucha importancia, ella levanto la mirada **y** clavo sus ojos en él, estos se encontraban oscuros, Fabrizio sintió como si ella lo golpeara – Aunque **no** pude quedarme hasta que culminase, la semana pasada hubo mucho trabajo **y** estaba exhausto. – Agrego para defenderse, ella desvió la mirada sin decir nada más.

- Tal vez los acompañemos la próxima vez – Dijo Albert para aligerar la tensión que se había creado. **El** italiano asintió en silencio.

En ese momento se acerco Ángela que venia del jardín con una regadera en las manos, la cual cayó haciendo un gran estruendo **cuando** vio al joven que acompañaba a Albert **y** Candy.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Menciono la mujer llevándose las manos a la boca.

La rubia busco rápidamente con la vista a su amiga, Fabrizio **y** Fransheska miraban desconcertados a la mujer que había perdido los colores del rostro **y** veía al chico como si fuese un fantasma. Albert mas dueño de la situación camino hasta Ángela para ayudarla con la regadera **y** las rosas que traía en las manos.

- Descuida Ángela, solo ha sido un accidente – Menciono tomando las cosas **y** ofreciéndoselas de nuevo, ella tenia los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas – Regresa a la casa, Candy **y** yo te explicamos luego – Acoto en un susurro. Ella afirmo en silencio **y** paso junto a los jóvenes con los ojos en **el** piso.

Candy sentía que su corazón saltaría de un momento a otro de su pecho, **no** le había advertido nada a Ángela de Fabrizio Di Carlo, ¡Que estúpida fue! Albert regreso en ese momento con una sonrisa, aunque era evidente que **el** accidente lo había puesto nervioso o tal vez fue la reacción de la mujer.

- ¿Todo esta bien? – Pregunto Fabrizio con **el** seño fruncido.

- Si, **perfecto** – Respondió **el** rubio sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Candy les dedico una sonrisa, pero también se notaba nerviosa, Fransheska **no** sabía que hacer **y** su hermano menos, era como si ellos estuviesen ocultando algo… **el** joven se coloco de pie para marcharse.

- Bueno yo… - En ese instante fue interrumpido por Antonio quien entraba al jardín.

- Sr. Andley, disculpe que lo moleste pero hay alguien que desea verlo – Menciono **el** hombre desde donde se encontraba.

- ¿Le ha dicho de quien se trata? – Pregunto **el** rubio sorprendido, **no** esperaba visitas.

Antes de que **el** hombre pudiese contestar se escucho la voz de alguien conocido por los hermanos.

_**Hay cualidades, incorpóreos seres**__**  
**__**que tienen doble vida **__**y**__** son espejo**__**  
**__**de esa entidad gemela que dimana **__**  
**__**de materia **__**y**__** de luz, sólido **__**y**__** sombra**____**Hay un doble silencio mar **__**y**__** costa**__**  
**__**cuerpo **__**y**__** alma. Uno mora en sitios solos**__**  
**__**con nuevas hierbas; una grave gracia, **__**  
**__**algún recuerdo humano, algunas lágrimas, **__**  
**__**quítanle horror, su nombre **__**es**__** "Ya **__**no**__** más"**____**Es**__**el**__** silencio corporal: ¡**__**No**__** temas! **__**  
**__**Carece del poder de hacer **__**el**__** mal. **____**Fragmento. Al silencio. Edgar Allan Poe.**_

_****__****__****__**Continuara...**_


	30. Capitulo 17 segunda parte

**Capitulo****17**

**Segunda parte**

****

- De seguro que esta casa la escogió Candy – Menciono con una sonrisa mientras se detenía a observar a la rubia quien se encontraba sentada.

- ¡Gerard! – Menciono la joven con emoción.

- ¡Amigo! – Dijo **el** americano mientras se colocaba de pie.

- ¡Que alegría verlos de nuevo! – Contesto **y** su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande.

La rubia se levanto, paso a un lado del italiano ignorándolo **y** casi corrió para abrazar al recién llegado. Este la recibió con más que emoción, **no** esperaba ni en sueños un recibimiento como este por parte de la chica, la rodeo con fuerza con sus brazos **y** hundió su rostro en los rizos dorados, esos con los que tantas noches soñó.

**El** moreno se tenso de inmediato al ver la actitud de la joven, su estomago se encogió **y** apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, Fransheska observaba la escena de la rubia **y** **el** chico, pero pudo notar la tensión en su hermano.

Candy **y** **el** francés caminaron para reunirse con los demás, ella corto **el** abrazo, porque si hubiese dependido de él se habría quedado toda la vida así.

- Gerard, que alegría verte amigo – Menciono Albert dándole un abrazo al joven. Este lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Digo lo mismo, disculpe que **no** haya venido antes, pero **el** trabajo **es** impostergable – Contesto aun con la sonrisa en los labios **y** un brillo que se intensificaba cada vez que miraba a la rubia.

- **No** te preocupes, permíteme presentarte a unos amigos – Dijo señalando a los italianos – La Srta. Fransheska Di Carlo **y** **el** Sr. Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- **Es** un placer Srta. Di Carlo, Gerard Lambert – Dirigiendo la mirada a la chica, tomo su mano **y** le dio un suave beso.

- Mucho gusto Sr. Lambert – Respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

- Sr. Di Carlo, un placer – Continuo **el** joven extendiendo la mano al italiano.

- Digo lo mismo Sr. Lambert – Contesto con un fuerte apretón, sonreía pero su mirada era seria.

- ¿Cómo estuvo **el** viaje? – Inquirió **el** americano, mientras todos tomaban asiento.

- Tuve buena suerte, sin retrasos, en cuanto supe que fueron a Francia quise venir a verlos, pero **no** me resulto tan fácil – Menciono posando su mirada en Candy.

- ¿Cómo esta **el** ministro? – Pregunto esta con interés.

- Mi padre muy bien Candy, gracias, **el** ministro lo tienes delante de ti – Contesto mirándola con una sonrisa.

- ¿Siempre conseguiste **el** cargo de tu padre? – Pregunto Albert sorprendido. **El** joven asintió en silencio.

- Felicidades Gerard – Menciono la chica extendiéndola su mano para tocar la del joven, este se la llevo a los labios **y** deposito un tierno beso en ella. La rubia le dedico una sonrisa.

Fabrizio sintió ganas de levantarse de la silla, darle un golpe **y** obligarlo a alejarse de ella. Desvió su mirada a otro lado.

- ¿**Es** usted ministro en Francia? – Pregunto Fransheska con curiosidad.

- Así **es** Srta. Di Carlo, tome **el** cargo en relevo de mi padre quien por razones de salud **no** pudo continuar **y** ahora se me ha asignado oficialmente – Contesto **el** joven dedicándole una sonrisa a la italiana. Ella le dedico una sonrisa también.

- Debe ser un cargo que ocupa gran parte de su tiempo – Menciono **el** moreno en tono casual – ¿**Cuando** piensa volver a su país? – Agrego **el** joven en sus pensamientos.

- **Es** lo difícil de este trabajo Sr. Di Carlo, pero también tiene muchas satisfacciones – Respondió **el** joven con una sonrisa. Aunque existía algo en aquel hombre que **no** le agradaba, tenía cierto aire de prepotencia, de arrogancia.

- **No** lo dudo, **el** poder político **es** un bien siempre anhelado por los hombres, claro esta **no** para todos, algunos preferimos dedicarnos a otras cosas, algo menos complicado… tal vez **no** tan importante como la labor que usted desempeña, pero que igual nos llena también de satisfacciones – Menciono **el** joven con tono despreocupado, mirando al hombre con esa misma sonrisa odiosa que a veces lucía.

- Cuestión de gusto supongo Sr. Di Carlo – Contesto **el** francés con seriedad… ya lo imaginaba… un fiel ejemplar de arrogancia – Pensó **el** joven.

- Creo que vas a lograr mantener las ideas de tu familia Gerard, eso **es** lo que realmente importa, a veces vale la pena sacrificar nuestro propio beneficio por **el** de los demás. – Acotó la rubia que **no** entendía la actitud grosera del italiano.

- De eso **no** te quede la menor duda Candy, en eso tú **y** yo somos muy parecidos – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

¡Muy parecidos! ¡Por Dios! Si era evidente que había un abismo entre los dos, ella era demasiado mujer para un mojigato como él, era tan gris que la hacia lucir opaca, le restaba carácter, fuerza… **no** definitivamente ¡**No** son nada parecidos! ¿Acaso alguien tendrá la desdicha de parecerse a este hombre? – Pensaba mientras observaba divertido como **el** francés se desvivía por la rubia, más ella **no** por él.

- Solo puedo decir que aunque **no** me interese para nada la política, reconozco que **es** un trabajo arduo, como cualquier otro, creo que en eso consiste **el** equilibrio de la sociedad, en que cada uno lleve a cabo la profesión que eligió con pasión, con responsabilidad **y** entereza. – Acotó **el** rubio viendo **el** rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

Fransheska, lo miraba embelesada, con todo su esfuerzo suprimió un suspiro - ¡Ja! Hay tienen chiquillos acaba de hablar un hombre de verdad – Pensaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al rubio. Él la miro **y** correspondió al gesto de la misma manera.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Albert – Menciono Gerard mirando a su amigo.

Ahí esta de nuevo, **es** tan predecible, todo un títere… que manera tan evidente de adular – Pensaba **el** joven mientras afirmaba en silencio observando al rubio.

- Me entere que estaban colaborando con las victimas de la guerra en **el** Piamonte ¿Qué tal les ha ido? – Pregunto Gerard con entusiasmo.

- Excelente – Menciono la rubia con una sonrisa – Tenemos planeado regresar en cuanto volvamos de Londres. – Agrego **y** su sonrisa desapareció.

¡Lotería! ¿Qué se supone que harás ahora francés? Tus queridos amigos se van de viaje… **es** una verdadera lastima… realizar un viaje tan largo en vano – Fabrizio **no** podía evitar sonreír ante la dirección de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Piensan viajar a Londres? – Pregunto **el** joven, sin lograr ocultar la desilusión en su rostro.

- Si, en realidad **no**… **no** esperábamos tu llegada, supongo que podemos aplazar **el** viaje – Menciono **el** rubio para libra de la situación a Candy.

- Si **es** algo importante **no** deberían cambiar sus planes por mi – Contesto **el** joven observando a la rubia que se había puesto seria.

Búsquenme los pañuelos, estoy apunto de llorar… pobre, que golpe tan grande… te lo mereces por entrometido, veamos que nos dirá la Srta. **Estado** climático. – Pensaba **el** moreno con cara de pesar mal disimulado.

- Verás Gerard, **no** teníamos conocimiento de tu visita… tenemos días esperando para viajar a Londres a visitar al Duque de Grandchester, **no** sabíamos lo de la tragedia sufrida por su familia, somos buenos amigos **y** creo que **es** imperdonable **no** haberlo visitado aun… más estando en Europa – Menciono la rubia escogiendo cada una de las palabras para hacerle entender la importancia del asunto al joven.

- ¿Irian a Londres para visitar al Duque Richard Grandchester? – inquirió con tono aliviado.

- Así **es**, solo que tendremos que aplazarlo, por un par de días supongo – Menciono **el** rubio buscando la aprobación en su hermana.

- **No** creo que sea necesario, justamente viaje porque la audiencia que tendría con él se cancelo, **el** duque se encuentra de viaje, su asistente me informo que viajo a Nueva York **y** que **no** tenia una fecha señalada de regreso – Contesto él con más entusiasmo.

¡Demonios! ¿Vamos a tener que soportar la presencia de este hombre por tiempo indefinido? **No** puede ser posible – Pensó **el** italiano **y** su cuerpo se tenso. Aunque Fransheska a veces se perdía en la imagen de rubio delante de ella, era consiente de la actitud de su hermano, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que **el** francés se había ganado su antipatía, sin merecer nada para ello… al menos nada que ella hubiese visto.

- En ese caso, las cosas cambian de manera radical, visitaremos al duque a su regreso de América, así viajaremos juntos a Londres – Respondió Albert satisfecho con la nueva opción.

- En una gran suerte Sr. Lambert imagine nada más, hacer un viaje tan largo, para tener que regresar enseguida – Dijo Fabrizio sin poder evitarlo.

- Afortunadamente las cosas **no** fueron así **y** podemos disfrutar de tu compañía por un tiempo – Dijo la rubia extendiéndole la mano al francés **y** dedicándole una sonrisa. Respondiendo **el** comentario descortés del hombre.

- Bienvenido a Florencia Sr. Lambert – Menciono Fransheska con una sonrisa – Candice, como **el** viaje a Londres quedo aplazado, podemos dejar nuestras practicas para otra ocasión, de seguro ustedes tienen mucho de que conversar – Agrego la joven, buscando una salida rápida en vista de la actitud grosera de su hermano.

- **No** creo que sea necesario que se marchen – Menciono Albert mirando a los ojos a la italiana – ¿Por qué **no** se quedan a almorzar con nosotros? – Pregunto **el** rubio, obviando **el** comportamiento del moreno.

- Si, Fransheska por favor así planeamos para ir a visitar algunos lugares de la ciudad **y** mostrárselos a Gerard – Dijo Candy con entusiasmo… mucho proveniente de ella – Pensó Albert notando su actitud.

- **Es** que **no** sé, Fabrizio tenía que atender unos asuntos en Florencia **y** yo lo estoy retrasando – Menciono mirando a su hermano con seriedad.

- Por mi **no** te preocupes, puedo quedarme – Sonrío mirando a la rubia – Los asuntos en Florencia pueden esperar – Agrego con naturalidad.

- En ese caso, **no** queda nada más que decir, se quedaran a acompañarnos – Contesto **el** rubio con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada. La chica les respondió de la misma manera **y** segundo después se volvía para mirar a su hermano, disimuladamente le dio un pisotón. Este ni se inmuto, en lugar de molestarse le dedico una sonrisa **y** levanto una ceja.

- Gerard debes estar exhausto, será mejor que descanses un poco antes del almuerzo – Menciono Candy colocándose de pie – Entremos para ubicarte en una de las habitaciones – Mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, su mirada de pronto se encontró con la del italiano **y** se hizo dura, este le siguió **el** juego **y** se la mantuvo.

- Muchas gracias Candy – Dijo mientras se colocaba de pie – Albert, Srta. Di Carlo, Sr. Di Carlo – Completo mirando a cada uno **y** asintiendo – Nos vemos más tarde – Saliendo así tomado del brazo con la rubia.

A Fabrizio se le revolvió **el** estomago, al ver la actitud de ella tan confiada con ese hombre… como se desvivía por atenderlo, para **el** francés una sonrisa… para mí esa mirada fría **y** dura ¿Qué tipo de relación tendrán? A simple vista **es** obvio que él esta enamorado de ella… pero ¿**Y** ella? ¡Por Dios como si fuese fácil saberlo! **Es** tan complicada… veremos la cara del Lambert **cuando** ella comience a mostrar sus volátiles estados de ánimo – Pensó al tiempo que intentaba esbozar una sonrisa, pero **no** consiguió hacerlo.

- Si me disculpan necesito guardar algunas cartas que he recibido, en un momento me reú**no** de nuevo con ustedes, disfruten del jardín – Menciono Albert sacando de sus pensamientos al joven. Los hermanos asintieron en silencio.

**El** rubio camino hasta la casa, Fabrizio se coloco de pie **y** camino para observar mejor **el** paisaje, a sus pensamientos llegaron de nuevo las imágenes de la rubia **y** **el** francés **y** esta vez se lleno de rabia, una rabia que se esparcía por todo su ser, que **no** lograr explicarse, pero que estaba allí, como muestra innegable de ello, era **el** dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a pulsar en sus sienes. Sin darse cuenta su hermana había llegado hasta él **y** lo mirada con desaprobación.

- ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? – Pregunto con molestia.

- **No** entiendo a que te refieres – Menciono mirando a otro lado.

- ¡Fabrizio por Dios! Desde que ese hombre llego te has portado como un patán, arrogante, grosero… - Él la interrumpió, caminando a otro lado.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer una lista de mis defectos? – Pregunto dándole la espalda.

- **No** te entiendo, **cuando** él entro tú estabas por marcharte, pero decides quedarte sin un motivo aparente, según tú ¿**No** tenías que ir a ver a Antonella? – Inquirió a sus espaldas.

- Recordé que tal vez seguía dormida, así que tenía algo de tiempo para quedarme, **no** veo que tenga que poseer un motivo en especial para hacerlo. – Respondió sin mucho interés.

- Fabrizio, eso **es** totalmente falso, como si fuera la primera vez que ves a esa mujer dormida – Dijo ella con sorna – Él la miro con rabia – Además, **no** me molesta que te hayas quedado, si fuese por mi, sabes que **no** volverías a esa casa nunca, la cuestión **es** que te portaste muy mal con ese hombre, ni siquiera lo conocemos – Explico la chica buscando sus ojos.

- Pues **no** sé, ese tipo **no** me inspira confianza, lo veo falso, sus palabras, sus modales, todo en él parece aprendido… calculado – Menciono **el** joven con rabia.

- ¡Pero eso **es** absurdo! Apenas lo conocemos ¿Cómo puedes hacer conjeturas así tan rápido de alguien? – Le pregunto sorprendida.

Él se quedo en silencio, desvió la mirada **y** camino para alejarse de allí, en ese momento Albert regresaba, la joven se volvió **y** pudo ver donde venía, se vio en una diyuntiva, **no** sabía si ir hasta donde su hermano o regresar a la mesa con **el** rubio… deseo caminar hasta Fabrizio, pues lo notaba muy extraño, pero bien sabia que al joven le gustaba estar solo, si busco alejarse era por que necesitaba hacerlo, algo le molestaba, eso era evidente… pero ¿Qué **y** por qué? – Se pregunto en pensamientos **cuando** sintió que **el** rubio estaba a unos pasos de ella, lo miro de nuevo **y** le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Se encuentra bien su hermano? – Pregunto Albert sin la intención de ser imprudente.

- Si… solo le duele un poco la cabeza – Contesto con una sonrisa - ¿Recibió buenas noticias de América? – Inquirió la chica en tono casual, para cambiar **el** tema.

- Si, las cosas parecen marchar muy bien, **no** podría ser para menos, deje la empresa en muy buenas manos, mis sobrinos **y** mi asistente son personas muy eficientes **y** aunque muy diferentes entre si, son excelentes como equipo –Menciono con una sonrisa que sacaba hermosas luces a sus ojos azul cielo.

- Me alegra mucho, de seguro debe extrañarlos, **no** **es** fácil pasar tiempo lejos de la familia – Dijo ella perdiéndose en los ojos del americano.

- Si, así **es**… **cuando** uno se acostumbra a tener a su familia cerca **es** más difícil, antes viajaba mucho Srta. Di Carlo, **no** compartía mucho con ellos, pero desde que asumí **el** control del negocio familiar hace cinco años, deje los viaje de lado por las responsabilidades que debía cumplir en **el** consorcio – Acotó con algo de tristeza en la voz, su sonrisa se mantenía pero **no** iluminaba su mirada.

- A veces nos toca dejar los sueños de lado, por culpa de una realidad que nos sobre pasa… pero siempre queda la ilusión de volver a soñar, aunque **no** sea en la medida en que deseamos, estos nunca nos abandonan – Menciono la chica mirando al rubio con ternura, tanta que él sintió que podía ver su alma **y** entender perfectamente lo que sentía… tanta que esta vez fue Albert quien tuvo que ahogar un suspiro dentro de su pecho **y** las ganas de abrazarla **y** darle las gracias.

Durante **el** almuerzo Fabrizio se mantuvo callado, evitaba a toda costa fijar su mirada en la rubia **y** **el** francés, se coloco una mascara, **cuando** este tenia algún gesto cariñoso con la chica él se mantenía tranquilo, al menos eso parecía, pero en su interior, las cosas eran muy distintas, maldijo mil veces **el** haberse quedado en ese lugar, sentía que su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro, lo peor **es** que con **el** estomago totalmente cerrado se vio obligado a comer **y** mostrar sonrisa **cuando** se hacía algún comentario que así lo ameritaba, respondía con monosílabos si **el** americano pedía su opinión sobre algo, fue la hora más tortuosa que había sufrido… **y** lo peor de todo **es** que **no** lograba explicar por qué era presa de todos esos sentimientos, por qué sentía que cada vez que ella le regalaba una sonrisa a Lambert era como si lo abofetease a él, de nuevo… allí esta ella de nuevo jugando con sus pensamientos **y** emociones a su antojo ¡Demonios! Ya **no** soporto esto. – Pensaba.

Por fin **el** almuerzo termino **y** Fabrizio vio la oportunidad perfecta para despedirse, alejando que **no** podía retrasar más sus compromisos en Florencia.

- Fransheska puedes quedarte si deseas, yo pasare por ti en la tarde… la verdad deseo irme, **no** me siento muy bien – Le menciono **el** joven con discreción.

- **No** hace falta Fabrizio, puedo llamar a la casa para que vengan por mi ¿De nuevo los dolores de cabeza? – Pregunto ella con preocupación. Él asintió en silencio. - ¿De verdad tienes que ir a Florencia? Podemos regresar a la casa **y** así descansas – Le dijo pasando una mano por sus cabellos **y** mirándolo a los ojos.

- **No** **es** necesario, **quédate** **y** distráete un poco – Contesto mientras le tomaba la mano **y** le daba un suave beso - ¿A que hora paso por ti? – Pregunto tratando de sonreír. Ella afirmo en silencio **y** camino para acompañarlo hasta la salida.

Candy observo toda la escena **y** se sintió triste **y** **no** sabía por qué pero la culpa se apodero de ella ¿Acaso **no** eso lo que ella quería? Hacerlo sentir mal, pero ahora que lo veía así le daba mucho dolor, rabia e impotencia; **no** estaba ni siquiera segura que fuese por su culpa que él se marchaba… tal vez su visita a Florencia tenia como motivo ver a esa mujer, si era así ¿Por qué sentirse mal? – Pensaba la chica mientras lo veía subir al auto – Porque eres una idiota Candy, siempre lo haz sido… ¡Por Dios! Pensar que Fabrizio Di Carlo se siente mal por tu causa, eres una idiota **y** una ilusa – Sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico **y** desvió la mirada de inmediato, él miro al frente **y** puso **el** auto en marcha.

Por fin llagaron a su destino, la casa se encontraba al pie de unas colinas **y** **no** muy lejos pasaba un hermoso río que en su mayoría se encontraba enmarcado por frondosos árboles.

Frederick aun se encontraba dormido, por lo que Elisa lo llevo a la habitación, Frank subió con ella mientras Jules se encamino a la orilla del río, la joven se dio un baño **y** se cambio de ropa colocándose algo mucho mas cómodo **y** fresco, su esposo se encontraba bastante cansado por lo que se dispuso a dormir al lado de Frederick, ella para **no** molestar decidió bajar encontrándose con Jules acostado sobre **el** pasto con los brazos bajo la cabeza mirando al cielo.

- Espero **no** molestar. – Dijo la joven tomando asiento al lado.

- **No**, para nada señora. – Contesto incorporándose, para quedar sentado al lado de ella. – Solo Estaba observando **el** conejo. – Dirigiendo la vista nuevamente al cielo.

- ¿Conejo? – Pregunto Elisa siguiendo la mirada. – **No** tendría que estar por ahí. – Señalando al bosque.

- **No**, observe esa nube, tiene forma de conejo, si la ve.

Elisa miro al cielo **y** dejando escapar una sonrisa, que **el** admiro, se veía hermosa con la luz del sol en su rostro, era un ángel, las pupilas del joven bailaban mientras la observaba **y** ella dijo.

- Si tiene razón, **es** un conejo, nunca me había fijado en las nubes, bueno **no** en buscarle formas.

- Puede hacerlo, yo lo hacia muy a menudo, puede buscar cualquier forma la primera que aprecie.

Elisa se concentro, buscando alguna que le diera algún animal.

- **No** veo ninguna animal, **no** hay más animales. – Dijo mirando a los ojos del joven.

- **No** precisamente tienen que ser animales. – Soltando una sonrisa. – Puede ser cualquier otra cosa.

- Oh si mire esa de allá. – Señalando. – Tiene forma de corazón. - Con una gran sonrisa ante **el** hallazgo.

- Tiene razón **es** un corazón…mire esa de allá.- Señalo. – La que se esta formando parece un pájaro saliendo de su nido.

- Pensé que **no** había más animales. – Con tono de congoja, **el** soltó una carcajada.

- **No** había mas animales, solo que las nubes se van formando, mire ya **el** conejo **no** existe, ahora a mi parecer **es** como una corona o algo así.

- ¿Por que **no** puedo apreciarlas tan rápidamente como usted? – Pregunto Elisa

- Por que **es** cuestión de práctica, pero sobre todo de concentración **y** deseo de encontrarle alguna representación.

- Bueno esa cosa de los deseos a mí si que **no** se me da muy bien. – Repuso Elisa soltando un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa de resignación.

- **No** entiendo señora. ¿Como **no** se le da bien lo de los deseos? –Pregunto frunciendo **el** ceño.

Ella hace mucho que dejo de desear, pues lo que mas quería era poder liberarse del yugo en **el** que estaba **y** eso ya era un imposible, por lo que termino diciendo.

- **No** hay nada que pueda desear, todo lo tengo. –Mientras su mirada se perdía en los destellos que **el** sol le sacaba al río.

- Eso **es** imposible señora, todos tenemos deseos, como por ejemplo viajar alrededor del mundo o tener un león como mascota, pueden ser cosas absurdas, simples o hasta inverosímiles.

- **No**…**no** hay nada que desee – Mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Bueno digamos que de momento. – Agrego al ver la expresión en **el** rostro de Jules. -**Y** Usted señor Leblanc ¿Que **es** lo que mas desea? – Le pregunto a quemarropa **y** mirándolo a los ojos.

Definitivamente esta joven sabia como intimidarle sin siquiera proponérselo ¡vaya pregunta!, pero de que se queja si fue él quien llevo la conversación hasta este punto. – Se aclaro la garganta dándose tiempo para recuperar **el** control, pues si lo que más deseaba lo tenía enfrente, claro esta **no** podía ni siquiera dar sospecha de esto porque mínimo una bofetada que le fracturaría la mandíbula.

- Lo que mas deseo, bueno vera…**es**. – En ese momento fue interrumpido por Frank quien saludaba alegremente con Frederick en brazos, le dio gracias a Dios por salvarlo de inventar en ese momento una respuesta convincente para Elisa.

Elisa al ver a Frank acercarse se puso de pie **y** se encamino hasta él para cargar a Frederick, quien **no** se lo entrego sin darle antes un tierno beso que ella recibió tranquilamente, para luego emprender un paseo por la orilla del río dejando a los hombres con sus conversaciones de negocios.

Busco un lugar bastante apartado para estar con su hijo sorprendiéndose a si misma buscando formas en la nubes **y** mostrándoselas al pequeño, era mucho mas entretenido de lo que podía parecer, se encontraba admirando una nube **cuando** Frederick llego hasta ella entregándole un jazmín blanco **y** dándole un beso en la mejilla, la joven **no** pudo evitar sonreír.

- Gracias….pero que galante se ha vuelto señorito, **no** me diga que va a ser igual de seductor que su tío. – Cargándolo al tiempo que lo cubría de besos a los cuales él respondía con carcajadas. Ya tenia más de una hora, por lo que decidió regresar, ya era tiempo de la merienda de Frederick.

**El** pequeño tomo la merienda para luego correr hasta donde se encontraba Jules leyendo a la orilla del río, Frank **y** Elisa se quedaron sentado en la mesa para terminar **el** té, era una mesa de cuatro puesto, en **el** jardín teniendo por sombra un parasol, los esposo siguieron con la vista al pequeño acercarse hasta Jules, llevando entre su manos una galleta.

- Frederick **no** deja ni a sol ni a sombra al señor, ya va a interrumpirlo en su lectura, **no** debimos dejarlo ir. – Acoto Elisa.

- Déjalo querida, estoy seguro que a Jules **no** le molesta, además si **no** lo hubiésemos dejado ir, tendrías armado un berrinche aquí, **y** **no** me dejaría concentrar. – Respondió Frank mirándola por encima de sus lentes de lectura, para luego regresar al balance que tenia entre sus manos, la joven solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

- Hola Frederick. – Saludo Jules levantando la vista del libro. – Vaya gracias. –tomando la galleta que **el** pequeño le entregaba **y** llevándosela a la boca comiéndosela de un solo bocado. – **No** tengo nada para darte. – Dejando **el** libro a un lado mostrándole las palmas de las manos **y** alzando los hombros con despreocupación. A lo que Frederick le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, **el** joven soltó una carcajada **y** la recibió. – Bueno amigo siéntate a mi lado, **no** puedo pedirte que leas conmigo porque **es** pedirte demasiado, pero podemos lanzar piedras al río. – Tomándolo por la cintura **y** sentándolo a su lado para luego tomar una piedra pequeña **y** lanzarla e inmediatamente Frederick lo imito, pero **no** podía mantenerse sentado por lo que se puso de pie para tomar impulso.

Elisa admiraba la escena, ya que su esposo estaba sumido en entre revistas **y** balances, reía silenciosamente cada vez que Frederick lanzaba una piedra **y** caía sentado, **y** se pregunto porque él señor Leblanc nunca hablaba de su vida familiar, era muy reservado, era muy poco lo que conocía de él, siempre que hablaban eran cosas poco relevantes nunca de un pasado o de si le hacia falta su familia, lo veía escribir cartas muy a menudo, por lo que la relación con esta era estable, pero porque nunca lo escuchaba hablando de ella.

**El** sol caía en la casa Renai **cuando** **el** auto de Fabrizio entro en ella, paso gran parte de la tarde dando vueltas por Florencia, en cuanto llego a la casa de Antonella, esta en lugar de recibirlo con alegría le hizo un espectáculo, entre reproches, lagrimas **y** manipulaciones la mujer termino por hartarlo, salio hecho una furia del lugar. La verdad ya se estaba casando de esta situación, una relación que **no** iba a ningún lado, que **no** le brindaba nada más que placer físico, solo eso, **y** sin embargo hasta eso se estaba acabando, desde la llegada de los Andley sentía que la presencia de Antonella más que agradarle le incomodaba, él sabía muy bien que tipo de terreno pisaba **cuando** se involucro con ella, **no** era un secreto para nadie que la mujer era caprichosa, que **no** descansaba hasta obtener lo que deseaba… él solo le hizo **el** camino más fácil, al fin **y** al cabo, **no** tenia compromisos con nadie **y** tampoco le importaba mucho los comentarios de las viejas de Florencia.

La mujer era hermosa, sensual, se entrego a él sin limitaciones ¿Cómo **no** aprovechar una oportunidad como esa? **No** lo pensó mucho **y** se dejo llevar por **el** juego que ella planteaba… solo que ahora **el** juego había dejado de ser divertido **y** **no** sabía como salir de este.

**Cuando** estaciono **el** auto ya Fransheska, lo esperaba en compañía de la rubia, al verla de nuevo llegaron a él, toda esa mezcla de sensaciones, desvió la mirada, tenia que parecer indiferente.

- Candice, muchas gracias por todo, la pase muy bien – Mencionaba la italiana con una sonrisa.

- Fransheska gracias a ti por venir, por las clases, la compañía… por todo, de verdad **no** sabes cuanto me alegra compartir contigo, a veces resulta complicado estar todo **el** día sin hacer nada, ya tenia pensado ocuparme en **el** viaje a Londres – Menciono con una sonrisa que desapareció con las últimas palabras.

- Pero vas a poder compartir con tu amigo, **el** Sr. Lambert **es** muy agradable – Respondió la morena sin comprender **el** cambio de actitud.

- Si, claro… bueno tu hermano te esta esperando, de nuevo muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana para ir a Florencia – Se despidió con un beso **y** un abrazo.

- Por supuesto, estaré aquí temprano, nos vemos – Expreso la joven respondiendo del mismo modo. Salió rumbo al auto de su hermano, abrió la puerta con naturalidad **y** entró en este. La rubia se había quedado parada mirando para esperar que **el** vehículo saliese de la casa.

- Hola Fabrizio ¿Cómo sigues? – Pregunto la chica mirando a su hermano, quien tenia la vista fija en **el** paisaje, él se volvió a mirarla **y** pudo ver a la rubia aun en ese lugar, sus miradas se encontraron **y** ella rehuyó la de él.

Fabrizio bajo del auto ante la mirada atónita de su hermana **y** camino hasta la rubia tomándola por sorpresa, caminaba con paso decidido en su dirección dejándola sin escapatoria, ella levanto la mirada **y** lo observo sin intimidarse.

- Srta. Andley – Menciono fundiéndose en los ojos verdes - ¿Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta si me permite? – Agrego con un tono de voz dominante. Ella se sintió intimidada **y** asintió en silencio. - ¿Puedo saber por qué esta molesta conmigo? – Pregunto sin rodeos.

- Yo… yo… - Candy espabiló un par de veces, **no** entendía la pregunta, eso sin mencionar que sentía sus piernas temblar – **No** entiendo Sr. Di Carlo ¿Qué lo hace pensar eso? – Dijo tontamente.

- Su actitud – Respondió él con seguridad – Lo que **no** comprendo **es** **el** por qué, **no** creo haberla ofendido de algún modo, si lo he hecho lo más lógico **es** que me haga ver como – Acotó mirándola a los ojos, su mirada era oscura, atormentada.

Ella sintió ganas de aliviar ese pesar, abrazarlo, acariciar su rostro… decirle que todo era un absurdo, que nada de esto tenia sentido, pero sobre todo que… que lo último que deseaba era verlo así, hacerlo sufrir… pero entonces llegaron a su mente las imágenes de él en compañía de esa mujer… la complicidad que existía entre ambos, la forma en como ella se creía su dueña… se lleno de rabia de nuevo, justo **cuando** fue consiente que hasta hacia nada él estaba con ella.

- Usted **no** me ha ofendido de ninguna manera, la verdad **no** sé de donde saca esas conclusiones tan absurdas – Dijo con seriedad **y** ironía al mismo tiempo – **No** creo que exista nada en usted que pueda afectarme, lamento… - Él la detuvo negando con la cabeza, su mirada era incrédula.

- Entendido su punto, **no** **es** necesario que diga nada más – Se acerco aun más a ella, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, Candy podía sentir la respiración agitada del joven, sus ojos eran fríos, brillaban con si estuviesen hechos de fuego. Él miro los labios de la joven, estos se encontraban entreabiertos, tal vez para permitir **el** paso de aire, ella **no** respiraba, se había quedado congelada. – **Es** probable que tenga razón **y** en mi **no** exista nada que la afecte – Menciono paseando su mirada de los ojos a los labios de la chica. De nuevo ese deseo enorme de besarla… podía hacerlo, estaba tan cerca de ella, podía solo atraerla hacia él **y** perderse en sus labios, calmar este deseo que lo estaba volviendo loco – Acorto más la distancia concentrado su mirada en los labios rosa de la rubia.

Candy sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, la intensidad de la mirada azul la tenia cautiva, él poseía una fuerza avasalladora, intimidante… ¿La besaría? – Se pregunto **y** la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, aún con todo eso era incapaz de apartar su mirada del rostro del chico.

- Lamento haber malentendido su comportamiento, buenas noches – Agrego con voz ronca **y** se alejo con paso seguro.

Ella se quedo parada sin saber que hacer, sus piernas temblaban, sus manos, sus labios… toda ella temblaba. Lo vio subir al auto, encender **el** motor **y** en menos de un minuto lo perdía de vista. Se sintió horrible, vacía, inestable… quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, alejarse… **y** al mismo tiempo tenia **el** inmenso deseo de buscarlo, golpearlo… por estúpido, por jugar así con ella… por haberla provocado de esa manera… pero estaba segura que si lo hacia… terminaría cayendo rendida a sus pies, que sería ella quien le suplicaría por un beso… porque justo en este momento deseaba ser besada, lo deseaba con tanta fuerza, como jamás pensó que llegaría a anhelarlo algún día. Entro a la casa casi corriendo, subió a su habitación **y** se encerró en ella. Estaba llorando de nuevo… de rabia **y** de tristeza… estaba tan confundida.

Ángela había observado toda la escena desde una de la ventanas de la casa, aunque **no** escucho la palabras que ambos jóvenes mencionaron, por su actitud supo que hubo un enfrentamiento… todo esto era absurdo, era tan irreal - Candy… Candy – Menciono la mujer en voz baja con preocupación **cuando** la vio subir las escaleras.

Los minutos que duro **el** viaje de la casa Renai a la Di Carlo, se hicieron en completo silencio, Fransheska se encontraba deseosa de decir algo, preguntarle al chico que había sucedido, pero **no** podía hacerlo, este se encontraba visiblemente molesto, su mirada era oscura, **el** ceño fruncido, sus manos apretaban **el** volante del auto con fuerza innecesaria. Ella sabía que **el** carácter de Fabrizio **no** era nada fácil, menos **cuando** enfurecía, se colocaba una coraza imposible de penetrar, alejándose de todo, muchas veces esto podía durar días **y** otras solo un par de horas, pero lo mejor que se podía hacer era darle tiempo **y** espacio.

- ¿Fabrizio estas bien? – Pregunto la chica sin poder evitarlo, **cuando** **el** auto se detuvo frente a la casa.

- Si, **no** te preocupes Fransheska, estoy perfectamente – Contesto con sequedad **y** camino con paso apresurado para entrar, ella lo siguió en silencio, sin apartar su mirada de él.

Lo vio subir las escaleras **y** perderse en **el** corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones, después de eso solo se escucho un portazo. Ella dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho, se volvió a unos de los ventanales, sus padres acababan de entrar a la sala **y** habían observado toda la escena.

- ¿Fransheska que sucedió? ¿Dónde estaban? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los esposos. La chica se encogió de hombros **y** puso los ojos en blanco.

Él caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, sentía tanta rabia, frustración, desesperación… todo junto, un huracán de emociones que amenazaban con volverlo loco. Quería romper algo, desahogar la rabia que sentía en algo, pero se controlaba pues **no** deseaba que sus padres **y** Fransheska se dieran cuenta del grado de perturbación en **el** que se encontraba… porque todo esto era incoherente, porque él **no** podía entender que las palabras de esa mujer lo pusieran de ese modo… pero lo hacían, lo hirieron, le dolía su actitud… su indiferencia, después de tanto tiempo, sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de nuevo, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza **y** cerro los puños, se quito la chaqueta **y** la lanzo a un lado, necesitaba salir de ese lugar con urgencia, llenar sus pulmones de aire. - Abrió la puerta **y** bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, paso por la sala sin fijarse en la presencia de sus padres **y** hermana, parecía un tornado que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Ellos lo siguieron con la mirada sin saber que hacer o decir, ni siquiera Fiorella era capaz de pronunciar palabra, aunque lo deseaba, sabía que en estos casos **no** era lo mejor, solo se limitaron a observar al chico, **el** padre se levanto con cautela para seguirlo con la mirada, la cual reflejaba su preocupación, a él se unieron su esposa e hija quienes observaban a través de uno de los ventanales **cuando** **el** chico salio a todo galope sobre Ónix.

**El** fin de semana paso rápidamente **y** Frank como era costumbre madrugaba para ir al trabajo, ella muchas veces se decía que por eso permaneció tanto tiempo solo, pues **no** se da tiempo para disfrutar, siempre esta dispuesto a dar todo por los demás, esta segura que la ama que **no** hay nada mas importante que ella **y** su hijo, después **el** trabajo, pero muchas veces la descuida, sabe que si ella lo quisiera, que si estuviera enamorada de él esto seria un grave problema, pero como **es** todo lo contrario ella se siente aliviada tal vez esto **es** lo que hace que soporte la situación.

Ella se observaba por décima vez en **el** espejo, **cuando** escucho **el** timbre de la casa, su corazón se acelero **y** sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, al ver su reflejo **no** pudo evitar sonreír, se sintió tonta ante la situación, pero también feliz, inmensamente feliz, Richard había llegado a América junto a su hija, la joven pidió conocerla **y** la actriz a pesar de ser una mujer de cuarenta años, **no** podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, esto era absurdo, solo vería a la hija de Richard, una niña de diez años… si una niña, pero **no** cualquiera, ella era la hija del hombre con **el** cual se casaría en poco tiempo, la que pronto se convertiría en su hijastra… sabía que **el** solo hecho de ser la hija de Richard era suficiente para que ella pusiese todo de su parte para que la relación entre ambas se dé en términos cordiales, sin embargo… sus nervios se negaban a dejarla.

Escucho un suave toque en la puerta **y** enseguida dio la orden para que entraran.

- Eleonor, acaban de llegar – Menciono su ama de llaves con alegría.

La rubia vio su imagen por última vez en **el** espejo, respiro profundamente para calmarse **y** bajo en compañía de la mujer. En cuanto **el** duque la vio en lo alto de la escalera sus ojos se iluminaron, ella lucia bellísima en ese vestido verde esmeralda, su cabello recogido en la nuca, usaba un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba sus hermosos rasgos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, se sentía como un adolescente esperando a su novia, quería salir corriendo hasta ella, besarla **y** abrazarla; pero **no** podía, debía controlarse por Dominique, aunque su hija había entendido la situación de su padre **y** le pidió conocer a Eleonor, aun quedaba ver la reacción de la niña **cuando** estuviesen los tres juntos.

Sus ojos fueron captados de inmediato por la imagen del hombre, su pulso se disparo, sintió sus piernas temblar, se veía realmente guapo, alto, gallardo, sus ojos grises brillaban. Tuvo que suprimir un suspiro **y** las ganas de correr a él.

- Buenas tardes Eleonor ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo acercándose a ella, tomando su mano **y** dándole un suave beso, al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

- Buenas tardes, bien ¿Tú como has **estado**? – Pregunto con voz sedosa, una caricia para él.

- Bien gracias, Eleonor tengo **el** placer de presentarte a mi princesa – Menciono mientras acercaba a su hija colocándole una mano en la espalda.

- En realidad **es** una princesa, Eleonor Baker, **es** un placer – Dijo la actriz extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Mucho gusto Sra. Baker, Dominique Grandchester Clydesdale, **es** un placer conocerla – Menciono la chica con amabilidad.

- **El** placer **es** todo mío Dominique – Dijo la mujer **y** su sonrisa se hizo mas grande **y** más brillante, al tiempo que le hacia un ademán para que tomasen asiento.

- Eleonor, le he comentado a Dominique nuestros planes **y** también que quisimos esperar a hablar con ella, que para nosotros **es** muy importante su opinión – Menciono **el** duque mirando a su hija.

- Así **es** Dominique, nosotros hemos decidido darnos uno oportunidad **y** comenzar una vida juntos, pero **no** queremos que por ningún motivo tú te sientas excluida de esta situación… lo que más deseamos **es** ser una familia **y** eso solo se puede lograr si tú estas de acuerdo – Respondió la rubia quien empezaba controlar sus nervios.

La niña se quedo en silencio por un minuto, esto pareció eterno para los mayores, quienes **no** se atrevían a mencionar nada **y** dejarla que analizara las cosas. La verdad Dominique **no** sabía como actuar, tal vez era demasiado pronto para que su padre contrajese matrimonio… pero los últimos meses en la casa de Londres habían sido horribles, todo se veía triste, gris, sin vida, vacío… sin esperanzas; **cuando** su padre le contó la situación **y** le dijo que la mujer con la cual se casaría era la madre de su hermano mayor, ella **no** lograba coordinar… aunque solo tenia diez años, sabía muy bien que **el** matrimonio de sus padres **no** era un cuento de hadas, las constantes discusiones entre **el** duque **y** la duquesa… **y** por último la decisión de su padre de abandonar la casa meses antes del accidente, le dejaron en claro, que la situación era mucho peor de lo que ella imaginaba… ¿A quien podía culpa de ello? En ese entonces pensó que su madre alejaba al duque con sus constantes reclamos, pero… al parecer ella tenia razón, observo como su padre miraba a la mujer en cuanto apareció **y** también los gestos que aunque intentase controlar **no** podían… confirmando así, que su padre si estaba… esta enamorado de la dama, que nunca dejo de hacerlo… que las dudas de su madre **no** eran infundadas… **el** problema esta en que ella nunca vio a la duquesa tratar a su padre con cariño, jamás observo en ella un gesto de amor… al menos ternura para **el** hombre, solo vio reproches, tanto así que sus hermanos habían empezado a odiar a su padre, ella los martirizaba todos los días con **el** tema del abandono, que **el** hombre los dejaría en la calle, que dejaría todo por irse tras una mala mujer, que prefería perderlos a ellos, que nunca les habían importado. Eso era triste… era muy triste, porque un hijo jamás debe elegir entre sus padres, nunca deberían pedirle a un niño que rechace a sus progenitores, que los juzguen o que los odien… sencillamente **no** debería ser involucrado en los problemas de los adultos – Ella dejo libre un suspiro al recordar toda la situación vivida en ese entonces.

_**Tengo celos de tí, ¿ por qué negarlo?**__**  
**__**Tengo celos de ti; celos rabiosos**__**  
**__**Celos de la sonrisa de tu boca**__**  
**__**celos de las miradas de tus ojos.**____**Cuando**__** yo **__**no**__** te oigo, ¿cómo hablas?**__**  
**__**Cuando**__** yo **__**no**__** te veo ¿ cómo miras?**__**  
**__**Cuando**__**no**__** estoy delante ¿cómo suenan**__**  
**__**los aúreos cascabeles de tu risa?**____**Tú sabes que en los ojos de los hombres**__**  
**__**hay miradas impuras**__**  
**__**que unas veces parece que acarician**__**  
**__**y**__** otras veces parecen que desnudan**____**Cuando**__** un hombre te mira de ese modo**__**  
**__**cuando**__** te envuelve una mirada de esas**__**  
**__**y**__** sientes que resbala por tu cuerpo**__**  
**__**¿qué **__**es**__** lo que piensas,dí, qué **__**es**__** lo que piensas?**_

_**Fragmento Celos. Pedro Mata**_

**_Continuara..._**


	31. Capitulo 17 tercera parte

**Capitulo 17**Tercera parte

- Papá, Sra. Baker… yo… yo entiendo su interés y su preocupación, pero ha decisiones que solo deben ser tomadas por los adultos, si es su decisión estar juntos y rehacer sus vida como una familia, yo no puedo menos que aceptarla – Termino por decir y bajo la mirada.

- Hija – Menciono el duque buscando los ojos de la pequeña – No se trata de que acates como si fuese una orden, esta también será tu familia… a menos que tú decidas otra cosa… Dominique, en estos momentos tú y Eleonor son lo mas importante que tengo y quiero cuidarlas y mantenerlas a mi lado… princesa yo sé que he cometido errores en el pasado… es por ello que intento hacer todo bien ¿Entiendes? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y sosteniendo su mano.

- Dominique, yo… yo amo a tu padre – Menciono la rubia mirando al hombre y tomando la mano que tenia libre – Y aunque lo que mas deseamos es estar juntos y ser felices, eso no será posible si tú no estas bien, sé que es muy difícil, pero danos la oportunidad de demostrarte que eres importante y queremos que por sobre todo seas feliz – Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y colocando la otra mano sobre la del duque y la niña.

Ella dejo libre un par de lágrimas y miro a la mujer a los ojos. Ella tenia los ojos azules, igual a los de Terry. Luego miro a su padre y con voz apenas audible logro decir.

- No me gusta estar sola… ni me gusta estar lejos de ti papá, cuando te fuiste de la casa me dolió mucho… te extrañe – Dijo al tiempo que se arrojaba en los brazos del hombre y rompió en llanto, él la recibió con ternura y la abrazo muy fuerte, al tiempo que salían de sus ojos lagrimas.

Eleonor vio la escena y su corazón se lleno de felicidad, le dio espacio a padre e hija. Nunca imagino que después de tanto tiempo tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de Richard y de verlo recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hija. Después de un rato la niña se calmo y le pidió a Eleonor acercarse, ella lo hizo con una sonrisa.

- Sé que usted al igual que mi padre solo quieren mi bienestar… también que sus intensiones son las mejores… por lo tanto, quisiera darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia… - Menciono la chica extendiéndole la mano a la actriz.

- Muchísimas gracias Dominique, ten por seguro que haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos, para que te sientas bien… para que seas feliz – Menciono la mujer visiblemente emocionada. Recibiendo la mano de la pequeña. Esta asintió en silencio, después le hizo un gesto a su padre, el hombre estaba tan emocionado que no lo percibió.

- Papá… - Menciono mirándolo, este se volvió a verla desconcertado y ella le señalo con los ojos un bolsillo de su saco – Tienes que entregarle algo – Dijo en casi un susurro.  
- Ah… si, por supuesto – Dijo con una sonrisa… una que su hija nunca había visto en él, eso hizo que la niña sintiera su corazón llenarse de calidez. El hombre busco en su chaqueta y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y con dedos nerviosos la abrió.

Eleonor no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no por la magnitud y la belleza del anillo, que ya en si era mucho, un bellísimo diamante corte Asscher, con pequeños diamantes escoltando a uno de casi siete kilates, dos de tamaño mediano a los lados, que eran rodeados por otros más diminutos que terminan en la mitad de las bandas. Sino por el hecho de que era Richard quien se lo entregaba… que era lo que soñó durante muchos años, que después de tanto dolor, lagrimas, rabia, soledad… a pensar de todo… esto era una realidad, era su realidad, ella se casaría con él, con el amor de su vida.

- ¡Richard! – Exclamo en señal de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba, aunque ya su boda era casi un hecho, ella no esperaba que él le obsequiara un anillo de compromiso – Se llevo las manos a la boca y en sus ojos las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Él seguía nervioso a la espera de su respuesta.

Dominique se encontraba en medio de la escena y en lugar de sentirse triste por ver como su madre estaba a punto de ser remplazada por una extraña, se sintió feliz… segura, pero también divertida ante la actitud de la mujer y su padre. El hombre saco el anillo del estuche y se lo ofreció. La rubia extendió la mano con una sonrisa, los ojos de ambos se iluminaron y sus corazones latían desbocados cuando él lo coloco, se pusieron de pie y olvidando que Dominique estaba presente el duque la acerco a él y le dio un tierno y hermoso beso en los labios. Cuando se separaros los ojos azules se fundían en los grises.

- Te amo – Dijeron en un susurro al mismo tiempo.

- Felicidades papá – Menciono la chica abrazando a su padre.

- Felicidades Sra. Baker – Dijo abrazando también a la mujer.

- Gracias hija – Menciono el hombre con una sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla de esta.

- Gracias Dominique – Contesto Eleonor con la misma emoción.

Tras una de las puertas, el ama de llaves y dos de las chicas de servicio, la cocinera y el chofer que habían trabajado casi toda la vida con la actriz, estaban tan emocionados como las tres personas en la sala, la mujeres lloraban de felicidad, ver a su patrona en este estado de jubilo los alegraba muchisimo, después de tanto sufrimiento, de la perdida del Sr. Terruce, la luz volvía a la casa.

Los días pasaban en aparente normalidad en Florencia, entre paseos, amenas charlas y detalles esmerados de parte de Gerard para con Candy, ella se había mostrado amable con él, pero su semblante denotaba que algo la preocupaba, esto no paso desapercibido para Albert, tampoco para el francés que prefería pasarlo por alto, la noche de su discusión con Fabrizio Di Carlo le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, se sentía agotada por toda esta situación… pero no podía, ni haría nada para remediarla, aunque en más de una ocasión se vio tentada a preguntarle a Fransheska por él, no lo creyó prudente ya que la chica había presenciado toda la escena entre ambos… se sentía atada de manos y eso lo frustraba.

Por su parte Fabrizio no se encontraba mejor, ese día llego ya entrada a noche a su casa, subió a su habitación sin mencionar palabra y allí se quedo encerrado por un par de días, solo bajo algunas veces para comer algo y fue más por complacer a su madre que por que tuviese apetito, veía a Fransheska salir temprano y sabía que era para visitar a los Andley, mas de una vez, se vio tentado a preguntarle por la rubia… pero después se regañaba ¿Acaso no tenia orgullo? ¿Por qué demonios tenia que importarle la vida de aquella mujer? Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a su país y dejar sus poses de altruista, era una malcriada, caprichosa, insoportable… no podía creer que había empezado a interesarse por ella ¿En que pensaba cuando decidió alejarse de Antonella? ¿Cómo podía comparar a esa chiquilla con semejante mujer? – Pensaba caminando de un lugar a otro en su habitación, se detuvo frente al espejo – Fabrizio… ¿A quien quieres engañar? Es evidente que ella te gusta… que es sencillamente hermosa y que ha despertado emociones en que ni siquiera sabias existían, no ganas nada con negarlo, con engañarte a ti mismo… no, no puedes hacerlo, pero con ella es muy diferente, con ella se acabo, que se quede con el imbécil francés, que sea él quien soporte sus locuras, sus insolencias, sus… - El joven se quedo en blanco al recordar el brillos de los ojos verdes, el sonido de su risa, su voz, la calidez que emanaba de ella - ¡Demonios! ¡Basta… basta! – Se dijo en voz alta al ver la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Luciano le envío una nota a Albert, notificándole de que tenía buenas nuevas del Piamonte e invitándolo a su oficina para reunirse con algunas personas que habían llegado desde allá, el rubio salió después del almuerzo para encontrarse con el italiano, le sugirió a Gerard que lo acompañase, pero este alego estar algo cansado, también estaba el hecho que de seguro con el Sr. Di Carlo estaría su hijo y no quería toparse de nuevo con ese sujeto, además quería estar todo el tiempo que le fuese posible con Candy, dentro de una semana regresaría a Francia y aunque los había invitado a visitar su casa, aun los rubios no tenían una respuesta, todo dependía de la reunión de hoy.

El americano llego a la oficina puntual como siempre, después de tocar los puntos relevantes le comento a Luciano que en vista que todo iba bien encaminado se tomaría un unos días para viajar con su amigo hasta París, solo quedaban unos detalles pendientes, por lo cual enviaría a Candy primero con el francés y luego él los alcanzaría, el italiano se ofreció a encargarse él de los detalles y así permitir que todos viajaran juntos, pero Albert se opuso a la idea, sabía que el italiano tenia cosas que atender y no quería agregarle mas obligaciones.

- Esta bien, pero al menos vengan a visitarnos una tarde, trae a tu amigo, podemos almorzar juntos antes de que partan a Francia – Menciono el hombre en tono amable.

- Perfecto, de nuevo muchas gracias por toda la ayuda Luciano – Dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano al hombre para despedirse de este.

- Los espero el sábado en la casa, Fiorella estará feliz que verlos de nuevo – Agrego este recibiendo la mano.

- Allí estaremos, me alegro mucho verlos de nuevo, muchas gracias a ambos – Menciono volviéndose para mirar al joven quien se encontraba leyendo unos libros de contabilidad. Este levanto la vista y lo miro con seriedad.

- No tiene nada que agradecer Sr. Andley – Menciono colocándose de pie para estrechar la mano del rubio – Saludos a su hermana y el señor… - Agrego quedándose en blanco.

- Lambert… Gerard Lambert – Acoto el americano.

- Si, por supuesto, el Sr. Lambert – Dijo con una sonrisa a todas luces fingida. El rubio lo miro divertido, afirmo en silencio y minutos después salía del lugar.

Fabrizio entro a su casa con paso decidido, se podía decir por su actitud que algo le molestaba, subió las escaleras con rapidez, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Fransheska y dio un suave toque, el característico que le dedicaba a ella.

- Adelante – Escucho desde el interior de la misma, giro la manilla y preparo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Buenas tardes Fransheska – Saludo caminando para darle un abrazo a su hermana. La chica lo miro un poco sorprendida, recibió el abrazo y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Sin apartas sus ojos de los del joven.

- No… no ¿Tendría que suceder? – Inquirió con tono despreocupado, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones. Ella lo miro en silencio unos minutos.

- Fabrizio, por lo general no llegas hasta mi cuarto a saludarme con un abrazo, a ver dime de una vez ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo la joven fingiendo seriedad.

- Hablas como si fuera un aprovechado, hermana cualquier que te escuche, pensaría lo peor de mí – Respondió con aparente indignación. Ella levanto una ceja y se sentó al borde de la cama sin apartar la vista de él. – Esta bien tú ganas… acompáñame a Francia – Menciono al fin.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué se supone que haríamos en Francia? – Pregunto colocándose de pie, totalmente sorprendida ante la propuesta del joven.

- ¡Por favor Fransheska tampoco es para hacer un drama! A ver te respondo una pregunta a la vez… la primera… quiero que me acompañes a Francia por unos días… la segunda nunca he estado más cuerdo en toda mi vida… la tercera… Pues a distraernos un poco, hace mucho que no viajamos ¿Cuánto hace que no ves a tus amigas? – Menciono el joven con total tranquilidad.

- Hace mucho, pero ese no es el punto ¿Por qué quieres ir a Francia? Fabrizio te conozco bien y sé que te traes algo entre manos. – Contesto ella caminando hasta donde este se encontraba sentado.

- Deseo respirar los aires parisinos, hemos pasado mucho tiempo encerrados en este lugar, podemos aprovechar este fin de semana para organizar todo. – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- ¿Esto no tendrá otro motivo querido hermano… no sé tal vez… el retorno de un francés llamado Gerard Lambert a Paris y los planes de este de llevarse a Candice Andley? – Pregunto con toda la intensión de desenmascararlo.

- ¿Ellos piensan viajar en los próximo días? No estaba enterado… vaya casualidad – Menciono colocando los ojos en blanco.

- Fabrizio eres incorregible… la verdad no sé a quien saliste así, eso no es honesto, además ¿No fuiste quien dijo que la loca de la Srta. Andley podía perderse en el bosque con todo y su amigo francés? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? – Pregunto con una mirada picara, el joven se levanto y camino hasta la ventana.

- Yo no tengo ningún motivo relacionado con ellos, sigo en mi posición, ambos están desquiciados, ella por naturaleza y él por estar todo el tiempo detrás de ella, parece un perro faldero. – Menciono con desdén – ¿Me vas a acompañar o tengo que invitar a alguien más? – Inquirió de nuevo con determinación.

- La verdad no sé Fabrizio… todo esto me parece una locura… a ver que se supone que le diremos a nuestros padre ¿Ya pensaste en eso genio? – Pregunto la chica aun renuente.

- Que una de tus amigas te envió una carta, mencionando que te extraña, que la tenías olvidada… que tenían muchas cosas que contarse y te invitaba a pasar unos días con ella… Edith Dupont ¿La recuerdas? – Menciono con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Edith… por supuesto, mi amiga Edith la misma que daría la mitad de su fortuna por tenerte un fin de semana en su casa para ella sola – Menciono con la misma mirada de triunfo.

- Son solo detalles, tú encárgate de contactar a Edith y yo arreglo todo con mis padres – Menciono dispuesto a salir, pero ella lo detuvo.

- Aun no he aceptado ir – Él se quedo parado y volviéndose con lentitud la miro con una sonrisa de esas que utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería… lo que no sabia era que con ella, no tenían el mismo efecto.

- Es una lastima… William Andley llegara a París dos días después que su flamante anfitrión y la excéntrica Srta. Andley, escuche cuando le confirmaba que se tomaría toda la semana para pasear junto a ellos por las villas de Lambert –Menciono él fingiendo congoja.

Ella se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder, Fabrizio supo que la tenia en sus manos, la joven hizo planes en segundos y contesto al fin.

- Si mamá pregunta tú te encargaras de explicar toda la situación, siempre he dicho que si quisieras serias un gran actor, no se como lo haces pero siempre logras convencerlos – Menciono derrotada, pero sin poder disimular la emoción que le producía encontrar a Albert en París.

- Es sencillo, soy más inteligente que tú – Dijo soltando una carcajada que retumbo en toda la habitación, ella le lanzo un cojín, pero él logro esquivarlo, después de esto salió.

Miércoles por la tarde salió a las caballerizas al llegar se acerco a los animales acariciándolos y hablando un poco con cada uno, Hades relinchaba enérgicamente ante su dueña para que esta lo montara y el relinchido celoso de Cleopatra no se hizo esperar, se acerco hasta Hades y se aferro al cuello del potro acariciándolo para luego darle unas palmadas, dejándolo contento fue hasta Cleopatra.

- Hola bonita, ¿Cómo estas? – Acariciando a la yegua, recibiendo como respuesta un relinchido y una sacudida. Elisa sonrió al ver la alegría en el animal.

- Peter colócale las riendas a Cleopatra, voy a caminarla un poco. – Ordeno la joven dirigiéndose al capataz.

- Enseguida señora. – Después de colocarle la armadura el hombre pregunto. – ¿Se la ensillo también?

- No…no Peter, me muero de ganas por montarla, pero no creo que sea conveniente para su edad. – Respondió las joven acariciando a la yegua y mirándola a los ojos, tomo las riendas y salió a paso lento. – Buena chica…aun te mantienes Cleopatra mira nada más tus músculos como están formados. – La yegua movía la cola, su pelaje parecía nieve al sol, brillaba como nunca, pues Peter debía dedicarle mucho más tiempo del necesario, órdenes explicitas de su patrona, la yegua relinchaba nuevamente. – Vamos Cleopatra sabes que no te puedo montar, además no te quejes que hoy no vengo a contarte mis problemas.- acariciándole la frente al animal. – Se siente bien el pasto, desde cuando no utilizas los cascos, ni la silla, ese peso que tanto te debe molestar, ahora estas más bonita, tu pelaje esta sumamente largo. - Deslizando los dedos por el pelaje. - Eres una señora sumamente elegante, sabes Cleo no se como agradecerte que hayas sido mi pañuelo de lagrimas todo este tiempo. – El animal se acerco mas hasta Elisa y ella la abrazo aferrándose al cuello y dándole besos. –Definitivamente no hay dos como tú, eres única, ya vamos a regresarte a las caballerizas que hace frio y Frank ya debe estar por llegar.- El ejemplar se sacudió una vez más, Elisa soltó una carcajada. – Ya se que lo odias por traer a Hades, pero no crees que ya es hora de que dejes de ser tan rencorosa, además me he dado cuenta que despiertas algo en Hades y no son celos precisamente, creo que le gustas, deberías darte una oportunidad, la oportunidad de amar, aunque si no te gusta no te voy a obligar seria lo ultimo que haría, se que aun recuerdas a Pegaso, bien que te escuchaba relincharle, en esa época éramos infalibles tú ibas por Pegaso y yo por Anthony, por eso te morías por que cabalgara con él para poder hacerle ojitos al caballo de mi primo, esos ojazos negros que tienes no dudo lo tenias enamorado y que dices de esas pestañas que aun conservas, bueno señorita vamos a entrar ya esta bien de conversaciones por hoy, te prometo que regreso el viernes para que charlemos otro rato.

- ¿Señora le retiro las riendas? – Pregunto Peter acercándose hasta ella.

- No Peter no te preocupes, yo se las quito, mejor tráeme una manta que hace frio.

- Enseguida señora. – Encaminándose a buscar una de las mantas.

Elisa le quito las riendas y le coloco la manta.

- Ya sabes Cleopatra regreso el viernes y espero tener algo divertido e interesante que contarte, ya estas muy vieja para mis quejas. – Le susurro al oído, la yegua relincho una vez mas y con su hocico acaricio la mejilla de la joven, resoplando en su oído causándole cosquillas y despeinándola, Elisa dejo salir una sonrisa y le dio un beso.

Salió de las caballerizas con paso seguro, mientras que en el balcón de una de las habitaciones alguien había observado toda la escena y sonreía conmovido ante el amor que la joven le prodigaba al animal, sin duda eran grandes amigas.

Subió a su habitación tomo una ducha para bajar una hora después, entro a la biblioteca por un libro encontró algo interesante y se quedo ahí esperando la llegada de su esposo, Frederick se encontraba en el cuarto de juegos con Dennis y el señor Leblanc de seguro en su habitación. Absorta en la lectura no escucho cuando el auto de Frank llego, vio la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse.

- Amor, no te escuche llegar. – Dijo Elisa cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Buena lectura? – Pregunto Frank al tiempo que se acercaba hasta ella abrazándola y dándole un beso en el cuello.

- Si bastante interesante. - Soltándose disimuladamente del abrazo. - ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Fatigante, hay demasiado trabajo. – Respondió tomando asiento y aflojándose la corbata.

- Frank ya se que tienes una asistente, pero porque no busca otra persona para que te ayude, porque se que si te digo que dejes el trabajo y coloques un gerente de tu entera confianza no lo vas a hacer, pero deberías buscar a otra persona, cada vez te ves mas agotado. – Acoto la joven colocándose detrás de él y dándole masajes.

- No mi vida puedo hacerlo, además la demanda no es todo el tiempo, ya bajara un poco la presión y tienes razón la empresa no la dejaría en manos de nadie, el único que tiene derecho a ocupar mi lugar es Frederick si llegara a faltar antes de que cumpla su mayoría de edad, creo que el mas idóneo seria Neil o si el no esta dispuesto no dudaría en dejarlas en manos de Jules, sabes que es como un hijo para mí por eso es que pienso enseñarle todo en cuanto pueda empezar a trabajar, es un gran hombre y hay donde tu lo ves todo introvertido es muy inteligente y tiene madera para los negocios lo vi un tiempo trabajar con su padre y es una maquina, lo único malo son las malas juntas, sabes gente envidiosa que solo sabe perjudicar a los demás.

- Pues deberías de apresurarte con su documentación, no vaya a ser que tanto estar encerrado, dibujando y leyendo se le oxide el cerebro y no de para lo números, también podría ser una mala junta. – Acoto Elisa dejando salir una sonrisa.

Frank la tomo por una mano y la encamino hasta estar frente a él sentándola en su regazo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos para decirle seriamente.

- Si que eres una mala junta, nada más mira como me has descarrilado. – Soltando una carcajada, rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos le dio un beso en el pecho, ella no puedo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de Frank. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y él dio la orden para que entrara sin cambiar de posición, era Flavia que anunciaba la cena, dirigiendo la mirada a los esposos que se veían sumamente felices.

- Ya vamos, Flavia…avísale a Jules por favor. – Hablo Frank, aun con los brazos cerrando la cintura de su mujer.

Después de unos minutos todos se encontraban en la mesa degustando la cena, conversando animadamente, al terminar Elisa pidió permiso para ir a dormir al pequeño mientras que Jules acompaño a Frank disfrutar de un cigarrillo.

- No fumo muy a menudo bueno no en casa, porque a Elisa no le gusta por eso aprovecho que no esta, si no empieza a discutir, es una ventaja de tu parte Jules son muy pocas las mujeres que toleran el cigarrillo.

- Nunca he fumado y no pienso hacerlo señor no me gusta y para entrar en calor, prefiero tomar algo caliente y si se que a la mujeres no le gusta, mi madre odiaba cuando mi padre lo hacia.

- Germaine, hermosa tu madre te he contado que estaba con tu padre el día que la conoció desde, ese día quedo flechado.

- No…señor nunca me lo había contado, pero me gustaría saberlo. – Acoto el joven con entusiasmo.

- Fue en un parque de diversiones, ella era la hija del propietario tu abuelo Jules, me imagino que ya sabia que es por él que te llamas así. – Exhalando un poco del humo por la nariz.

El joven solo asintió en silencio.

- Bueno Germaine, estaba en la rueda de la fortuna con unas amigas y ella en lo más alto atrajo la mirada de tu padre, el insistió porque no quedáramos ahí a esperar a que parara para dirigirle la palabra, lo que el no sabia era que ella no pensaba bajarse tan rápidamente y estuvimos esperando por más de media hora hasta que tuvimos que irnos, a pesar de que él quería permanecer admirándola, después de eso todos los días me pedía que lo acompañara, pero no la volvimos a ver, después de tres meses en una reunión a él le tocaba buscar la bebida para el grupo cosas de chicos, cada vez que salíamos no turnábamos para que cada uno sirviera de mesonero del resto, en fin era que él venia con varias copas y tropezó con tu madre bañándola por completo, sus ojos brillaron como nunca al ver con quien había tenido el accidente, nerviosamente le pidió disculpas y la ayudo a limpiarse, tu padre solo tuvo que hablarle por dos minutos para enamorarla, un seductor como ninguno, eso me extraña en ti, pues no veo la labia de tu padre. – Le dijo Frank dándole una palmada en la espalda y dejando escapar más humo. Jules solo sonrió. – Total es que esa noche nos toco a cada uno ir por sus bebidas porque él no dejo la pista de baile un momento y mucho menos dejo que la pobre Germaine dejara de sonreír te puedo asegurar que ya le dolerían las mejillas y el resto de la historia ya la sabes. – Apago la colilla en el cenicero. – Ahora si me voy a descansar, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana. – Hablo Jules aun consternado por la historia, Frank le dedico media sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. – Señor, muchas gracias. – Con una triste sonrisa.

- De nada hijo. – Respondió Frank comprendiendo la marea de sentimientos que se desataban en el alma del joven, sabe perfectamente que no es fácil estar alejado de la familia.

Frank subió a la habitación y ya Elisa se encontraba en la cama, conversaron mientras el hombre se preparaba para irse a dormir, después de unos minutos entro a la cama le dio el beso de buenas noches a su esposa abrazándola, Elisa no podía conciliar el sueño, había algo que la angustiaba y no sabia porque, se levanto y fue al cuarto de Frederick se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, pensó en su hermano, ya era muy tarde para llamarlo, pero mañana temprano lo haría.

El joven daba vueltas en su cama, su cuerpo se contorsionaba intentando alejar de este aquello que su mente recreaba, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y expresa con voz apenas audible palabras sin mucha coherencia, al fin pareció calmarse, pero minutos después despertó sobresaltado, se llevo la mano a la frente y esta se encontraba empapada de sudor, intento colocarse de pie y un mareo se lo impidió; espero a que este pasara, se coloco de pie y camino hasta la cocina, tomó un vaso vertiendo una gran cantidad de agua en él y tomándolo de un solo trago.

Camino hasta la ventana y observando la ciudad que a estas horas se encontraba desierta, sumida en un profundo sopor, ni un solo auto en las calles, las luces de un amarillo pálido apenas si lograban restarle fuerza a la noche de un negro cerrado, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.

El destino se empeña en unirme a ti, en la realidad, en un sueño… como sea… tú, siempre tú… pero porque me siento angustiado, sé que donde quiera que estés, estas bien, tranquila… al menos eso deseo con todas mis fuerzas… este sentimiento es distinto… cuanto quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, ser de nuevo un niño y no saber nada del amor, de la pasión, de la soledad… cuanto quisiera regresar a Lakewood y ser libre como antes, pasar todo el día cabalgando, persiguiendo a Silvia por toda la casa, comiendo esos dulces tan deliciosos que hacia Esther… ¿Cómo quisiera ser de nuevo ese niño que pensaba que la felicidad era ser complacido en cuanto capricho se le antojara? ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué la vida nos cobro de esta manera los errores del pasado? Todo esto duele… duele demasiado… sé que tú estas igual que yo, es triste ver como has dejado de luchar, como te resignaste a vivir a medias… como nos hemos rendido… Elisa hasta donde nos ha traído el destino, hasta donde hermana. – Menciono con tristeza y su mirada se perdió de nuevo.

La joven abrió los ojos con dificultad cuando escucho un golpe, en la puerta, sus ojos se encontraban sumamente pesados ya que no logro conciliar el sueño sino hasta entrada la madrugada.

- Adelante. – Respondió la joven con voz ronca.

- Buenos días señora, disculpe que la haya despertado… es que hay una mala noticia.

- ¿Qué mala noticia? – Pregunto la joven incorporándose en la cama. – ¿Frederick le paso algo?

- No… no señora el pequeño esta bien.

- Entonces ¿Dime que paso?

- Es la yegua… Cleopatra.

- ¿Que le paso? – Pregunto saliendo rápidamente de la cama.

- Señora Peter la encontró esta mañana sin vida. – Dijo la joven dejando salir unas lagrimas pues todos sabían el aprecio que ella le tenia al animal y al enterarse del suceso ninguno tenia el valor de darle la noticia a Elisa, pero como era a ella la que le tocaba despertarla, pues era la mas idónea para hacerle saber lo acontecido a la señora

- No…no Cleopatra. – Se coloco la bata roja que hacia fuego con su dormilona y salió corriendo sin detenerse a peinarse ni a colocarse algún calzado, iba corriendo por el pasillo cuando Jules salió de su habitación y la vio.

- ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto desconcertado a Flavia que salía del cuarto

- Cleopatra la yegua amaneció muerta. – Respondió la joven limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¡Dios!, ¿La señora como estas? – Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

- Salió como loca, bueno usted la vio. – Respondió la joven encaminándose, cuando Jules salió corriendo, detrás de él salió Flavia y al verlos todos salieron detrás de ellos.

- Cleopatra…mi Cleo no…no.- Era lo único que se repetía Elisa al tiempo que corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que el roció de la mañana mojara su vestimenta y su cara, se sentía sin aire, sin fuerzas pero no dejaba de correr. Al llegar a las puertas de las caballerizas, se puso las manos en el estomago y se doblo para recobrar un poco de oxigeno. Los caballos se encontraban en silencio, la caballeriza se sentía desolada era como si los animales sintieran la perdida, ella camino lentamente con el temor de confirmar la noticia, ahí estaba en su blanco único, brillante, parecía dormir pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, entro al cubículo y al abrir la reja fue como si un muro de contención había mantenido sus lagrimas.

- Mi belleza…mi yegua…despierta Cleopatra, se que estas dormida, no me asustes, no me hagas esto. - Se arrodillo al lado del animal y acaricio su pelaje mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, sus lagrimas humedecían la piel de la yagua, se acerco colocando su oído en el corazón pero no podía percibir ningún latido, la miro a los ojos parecían detenidos en tiempo, fijos a la nada, con su mano temblorosa los cerro y de los ojos de la yegua brotaron dos grandes lagrimas y esto hizo que a Elisa le doliera mas el corazón. – Cleopatra ¿Por qué me dejas?, Cleo yo te prometí que vendría mañana a contarte algo interesante ¿Ahora que hago? ¿Quién me escuchara? Yo te lo prometí mi bonita, Elisa se arrodillo de nuevo y se dejo caer sobre el animal, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto, la acariciaba, la besaba, mientras le pedía que relinchara.

Jules y los demás estaba en la puerta de las caballerizas presenciando la escena mientras luchaba con el nudo que tenia en su garganta y cerraba los ojos fuertemente para evitar que las lagrimas salieran, limpiándose disimuladamente con el pulgar alguna rebelde que se empeñaba en salir, mientras Irene, Flavia y todas las demás lloraban, Dennis no pudo estar por cuidar con Frederick, Peter si lloraba abiertamente pues su vida eran los caballos, él comía, bebía y dormía en las caballerizas. Jules respiro profundamente y se acerco un poco más junto a Peter.

- Señora, debemos sepultarla, debería subir a su habitación y cambiarse para…. – Acoto Jules

Pero Elisa con la voz temblorosa lo interrumpió.

- Peter trae la manta, no ves que tiene frio. – Acariciándola.

- Señora, la manta no servirá de nada. – Dijo entre lágrimas Peter.

-Trae la maldita manta Peter. – Replico la joven llorando

El capataz fue en busca de la manta y ella la tomo.

- Déjenme sola. – Dijo la joven desdoblando la tela

- Señora no debería quedarse. – Se atrevió a decir Peter.

- ¡Lárguense! ¡Lárguense todos! – Les gritos – Déjenme sola, quiero estar sola. – Rompiendo en llanto, arropo a la yegua y se acostó a su lado metiéndose también debajo de las cobijas.

Todos salieron aunque algunos renuentes, terminaron por acatar la orden, Jules le dedico una larga mirada antes de salir, adoraba al animal de eso no había duda. – No me lo esperaba, Cleopatra, sabes que eras un poco de felicidad en mi vida, eras un tesoro para mí, si ayer estabas bien, llena de vida, ¿Qué te paso? – Duro alrededor de una hora, acostada al lado de la yegua, se puso de pie la cubrió completamente con la manta y se encamino lentamente a la casa, la dormilona húmeda y sucia sus cabellos en completo desorden, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir aunque los ojos le ardían, la nariz estaba tapada y la cabeza quería explotarle, la lagrimas se mantenían, la mezcla de dolor y vacio en su pecho era cada vez mas intenso.

Llego a la casa entrando por la puerta principal, se encamino al despacho tomo el teléfono y marco a la oficina de Frank, atendió Elizabeth.

- Buenos días Elizabeth, me pasas con mi esposo por favor.

- Buenos días señora Wells, vera él en este momento se encuentra en una reunión. – Hablo la joven algo apenada.

- No importa Elizabeth, es algo importante por favor. – Con la voz llorosa.

- Esta bien señora deme un minuto. – Elisa espero en el teléfono hasta que escucho la voz de Frank.

-Amor ¿Que paso? ¿Le paso algo a Frederick? – Pregunto preocupado Frank.

- No…no... Frederick esta bien, es Cleopatra murió esta mañana. – Dijo la joven sin poder evitar soltar el llanto.

- Mi vida es solo una yegua…un animal no es para que te pongas así, acabo de salir de una reunión sumamente importante, clámate no te preocupes te comprare otra, ahora debo regresar a la reunión, en la tarde hablamos sobre lo sucedido - Termino por decir soltando un suspiro.

- Esta bien Frank tienes razón, solo es un animal, no te preocupes hablamos en la tarde – Colgó.

No supo porque pensó que Frank tal vez podría entenderla, al menos que la conociera un poco, que tuviera un mínimo de conciencia del significado que tenía Cleopatra para ella y que ninguna otra maldita yegua que le comprara la reemplazaría, salió del despacho subió las escaleras lentamente, el piso se encontraba sumamente frio y las plantas de los pies le dolían, se las había maltratado al correr hasta las caballerizas, toda su dormilona, cara, brazos, piernas, se encontraban llenas de barro, se encamino por el pasillo y se encontró con Jules quien venia saliendo de su habitación, él la miro por unos segundos y ella se lanzo al joven, rodeando con su brazos la cintura del francés, él dudo por un momento pero después correspondió al abrazo, pasando uno de sus brazos por la nuca de la joven mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus cabellos, ella descansaba la cabeza en el pecho de él, lloraba desconsoladamente, él dejo descansar la barbilla en la cabeza de ella, mientras hacia todo el esfuerzo por no llorar, así pasaron varios minutos, prefirió mantenerse en silencio no sabia que decir en estos casos, nunca ha sido bueno para consolar y verla de esa manera le dolía más de lo que podía dolerle a un simple conocido, sentirla por primera vez tan cerca, su cuerpo tibio podía sentirse debajo de la humedad de la fina tela, tan pequeña, frágil, él se ha puesto una barrera que prometió no traspasar, mantenerse alejado de la señora, pero ante la inmensidad de este momento, de nada le valen los miedos escondidos, en ese momento vio subir a Dennis e hizo que se activara una alarma dentro de él, solo Dios sabe hasta donde lo hubiese llevado esa tempestad de sentimientos, si ella no hubiese aparecido - Le hizo un ademan para que esta se acercara, ella llego hasta donde se encontraban ellos y él se soltó lentamente del abrazo entregándosela a Dennis para que la llevara hasta su habitación.

- Dennis asegúrate de que este bien, convénsela para que tome una ducha y busca algo para que se caliente, esta temblando. – Dijo Jules dirigiéndose a la rubia.

- Señora tome un baño y prepárese mientras yo me encargo de todo para enterrarla, no lo vamos a hacer sin usted presente. – Estaba vez hablándole a Elisa, después busco a André.

- André, no sabes si ya la señora le notifico a el señor Frank.

- Señor, creo que si, ella entro al despacho y hablo por teléfono, pero al parecer el señor no puede venir, no estoy completamente seguro pero lo que ella dijo antes de colgar, es lo que me ha hecho saber.

- ¿Que fue lo que ella dijo? – Pregunto el joven llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Solo dijo que hablarían cuando el señor llegara en la tarde.

- Bueno de seguro esta muy ocupado, se que no debo tomarme estas atribuciones, pero la señora esta muy afectada por lo sucedido y no es prudente que este sola, me puede hacer el favor de avisarle a los padres de la señora.

- Claro señor, faltaba menos, tiene usted toda la razón, es que se le ve muy mal, me dio mucho pesar verla así, ahora si me permite iré enseguida a efectuar la llamada.

Jules solo asintió y le hizo un ademan para que André se fuera a llamar, después salió reuniéndose en las caballerizas con Charles, Paul, Peter para buscar un lugar donde enterrar a la yegua y disponer todo.

- Buenos días Familia Leagan.

- Buenos días por favor con la señora Leagan. – André preguntaba directamente por Sarah, pues John casi siempre estaba de viaje.

- ¿De parte? – Pregunto el ama de llaves.

- De la familia Wells. – Respondió André con su habitual tono.

- ¿André como esta?

- Bien Sophia gracias ¿La Señora se encuentra en casa?

- No André la señora no se encuentra salió esta mañana, pero esta el señor ¿Si desea hablar con él?

- Si Sophia, podrías comunicarme con él por favor.

- Enseguida se lo comunico.

Andrés espero varios minutos y la voz de John se escucho al otro lado.

- Bueno días André ¿Cómo estas?

- Buenos días señor Leagan, le llamo para comunicarle, que la yegua Cleopatra murió en la madrugada y la señora se encuentra algo afectada, el señor Frank esta en la compañía y no puede venir.

- No te preocupes André, enseguida salgo para allá, gracias por avisar. – John sabia el aprecio que su hija le tenia al animal, si pasaba tiempo sin visitarla era porque se sentía culpable de la vida que su hija llevaba y no tenia al valor para mirarla a la cara después de lo que su madre y él le hicieron, por eso prefería mantenerse alejado, no supo ser un buen padre y eso era algo que no se perdonaba ya muy tarde se dio cuenta de que su hija no amaría a Frank y que el daño que le habían causado era muy grande.

Llego temprano como todos los días, saludando a todos aquellos que encontraba a su paso, aunque hoy su sonrisa no era la misma, se notaba apagada… triste, entro a su oficina, caminando hasta el perchero para dejar el saco, después se quedo unos minutos observando a través de la ventana, perdido entre sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días Sr. Leagan – Menciono una voz a su lado, más para él fue apenas un susurro - ¿Sr. Leagan? – De nuevo la voz, se volvió para mirar y descubrió a la Srta. Scott observándolo con una sonrisa, sin embargo su mirada era preocupada - ¿Se encuentra bien Sr.? – Inquirió de nuevo al ver que el joven seguía en silencio.

- Si… si, disculpe Srta. Scott estaba distraído, buenos días ¿Cómo amanece? – Pregunto caminando a su escritorio.

- Bien gracias, he traído los balances del mes pasado, nos acaban de llegar y son muy alentadores, de seguir así el banco se va a convertir en el primero de Charleston – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, acercándose al moreno para entregárselos, él extendió la mano y al momento del intercambio roso la de la joven, apenas un toque, pero basto para que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

- Es bueno empezar el día con estas noticias, le agradezco mucho… podría por favor traerme un café… la verdad lo necesito con urgencia. – Dijo con tono casual.

- Por supuesto Sr. Enseguida se lo traigo ¿Desea algo más? – Menciono caminando para alejarse. Neil negó con la cabeza – Ya regreso – Agrego ella después de la respuesta.

El chico se dejo caer en el sillón, llevándose las manos a la nuca, se apoyo con los codos en el escritorio, cerro los ojos y a su mente llegaron las imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior…

¿Realmente iré a pasar el resto de mi vida así? No tendré ni siquiera la oportunidad de ser feliz lejos de ti… con alguien más… o al menos intentarlo ¿Iré a pasar toda mi vida aferrado a un amor imposible? No… ¡No, Dios! No soportaría cargar con esta pena toda la vida, si tan solo ella me diese la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo ser todo lo que necesita… yo la puedo amar más que cualquier otro… estoy seguro de ello… esto es fuerte… es para siempre, aunque esa palabra me condene o me salve… es así, nada lograra cambiar lo que siento por ti Candy… nada – Pensaba y sus ojos se humedecieron. En ese instante sintió la puerta abrirse, levanto la mirada y vio a Vanessa entrar con la taza de café.

Para cuando John llego fue atendido por André quien lo llevo hasta donde estaban sepultando a Cleopatra, esperaba darle un ultimo vistazo al animal que él también le había tomado aprecio, camino apesadumbrada mente hasta el lugar que estaba debajo de un gran árbol, llego tarde, pues Elisa estaba arrodillada, en el pasto removido y los sirvientes a una distancia prudente, pensó en acercarse, pero se arrepintió quedándose parado al lado de los demás mientras escuchaba el llanto y palabras de su hija.

- Cleopatra ¿Por qué te tenias que ir así? Te parece de buen gusto morirte como te moriste, sin ni siquiera avisar, si que me has dado un golpe bajo ¿Cuántos años tenias? Quince, dieciséis, si tenias dieciséis los cumpliste el mes pasado, aun recuerdo el día que papá te llevo a la casa, te veías bellísima con ese lazo rojo y yo apenas si te alcanzaba ya tenias cinco años, también me empeñe en que mi padre averiguara la fecha de tu nacimiento para poder celebrártelo, recuerdo cuando enfermaste, a pesar de que Sarah me pedía que dejara al veterinario hacer su trabajo, siempre estuve a tu lado porque sabia que el medicamento que él te diera no tendría ningún efecto, si yo no estaba a tu lado, esa vez pensé que no sobrevivirías, pero a los ocho días ya estabas galopando, relinchando y Sarah nunca comprendió que el cariño puede mas que cualquier medicamento y ahora te me vienes a morir así. – La joven lloraba desconsoladamente mientras deshojaba una de las margaritas que había llevado para colocárselas. - A ti te conté toda mi vida, todos mis secretos, mis alegrías, aunque sean pocas, mis tristezas, mis decepciones, parecía increíble pero cada vez que me escuchabas movías las orejas y cuando me veías sonreír movías tu cola y relinchabas, durante dieciséis años te conté toda mi vida y ahora me dejas…me dejas sola cleopatra. – Dejándose caer sobre la tumba, en ese momento John no soporto mas ver a su hija de esa manera y venció su temor al reproche acercándose hasta ella, se arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio la espalda, ella levanto la vista y al ver los ojos vidriosos de su padre se arrodillo y lo abrazo fuertemente y llorando le dijo. – Papá, papito….se fue Cleo…me dejo papá, me dejo, por que si aun no era tiempo, todavía le faltaba solo ayer hable con ella y estaba bien.

- Cálmate hija, ahora Cleopatra esta tranquila, ya estaba vieja se que no habrá otra que la reemplace, debes de vivir de los momentos bonitos que viviste con ella, deja de llorar mi pequeña. – cuanto tiempo tenia que no le daba un abrazo a su hija, que ella no le decía papito, el hombre no pudo evitar llorar mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Todos se encontraban conmovidos por la escena, Jules se alejo lentamente y se dirigió a su habitación, sabia que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Después de un rato John logro convencer a Elisa para subir a su habitación quedándose con ella hasta que logro dormirse, la arropo como solía hacerlo cuando estaba pequeña, le dio un beso en la frente y salió tratando se hacer el menor ruido posible, pregunto por su nieto, Irene lo llevo hasta el cuarto de juegos donde estaba con Dennis, el pequeño al reconocer a su abuelo se puso de pie y él lo tomo en brazos, el niño estaba bastante tranquilo lo habían mantenido aislado de la situación, de seguro para que no viera a su madre en ese estado, permaneció un rato ahí, para luego marcharse eran casi la cinco de la tarde a pesar de que le ofrecieron almuerzo, no lo quiso no tenia estomago para sostener ningún alimento, al despedirse Frank no había llegado y Elisa seguía durmiendo.

_**Ausencia de amor**____**Cómo será pregunto.**__**  
**__**Cómo será tocarte a mi costado.**__**  
**__**Ando de loco por el aire**__**  
**__**que ando que no ando.**____**Cómo será acostarme **__**  
**__**en tu país de pechos tan lejano.**__**  
**__**Ando de pobre cristo a tu recuerdo**__**  
**__**clavado, reclavado.**____**Será ya como sea.**__**  
**__**Tal vez me estalle el cuerpo todo lo que he esperado.**__**  
**__**Me comerás entonces dulcemente**__**  
**__**pedazo por pedazo.**____**Seré lo que debiera.**__**  
**__**Tu pie. Tu mano.**____**Juan Gelman.**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Continuara...**_


	32. Capitulo 17 cuarta parte

_**Hola chicas disculpen la demora en publicar pero es que ultimamente hemos estado super ocupadas con el trabajo, ademas tambien se nos vino encima la Guerra Florida, pero ya aqui les dejo la cuarta y ultima parte del 17 y la primera del 18 que al igual que el anterior tambien sera dividido en cuatro partes.**_

_**Gra... nos alegra mucho que te guste la historia como ya la gran mayoria sabe, esta no es mia sola este proyecto lo llevo a cabo con mi hermana la cual ha leido tu Reviews y pues claro que podemos ayudarte solo enviame un mesaje con las ideas y ahi vemos como hacemos para llevar a cabo el fic... tal como lo quieres.**_

_**Saludos y muchisisimas gracias por leer.**_

**Capitulo 17**

**Cuarta parte**

Para cuando Frank llego a la mansión Elisa aun estaba durmiendo, seguro no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, ya que Irene le había preparado varios tés de valeriana para que se calmara un poco y recién le hacían el efecto esperado, le pregunto a André como había tomado la noticia su esposa el hombre le hizo saber sin entrar en detalles para no hacer sentir mal su jefe, después de varios minutos Jules bajo para cenar, mantuvieron una conversación relajada, después de esta el joven salió a caminar por el jardín para cuando Frank decidió irse a la cama aun no regresaba, pero eso no le preocupaba de seguro tenia cosas en que pensar.

Al entrar a la habitación, apenas se encontraba alumbrada por la luz débil de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, su esposa estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, paso directamente hasta el baño y regreso ya con el pijama se metió cuidadosamente en la cama y abrazo a su esposa mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y susurraba con cuidado de no despertarla.

- Mi vida lamento no poder estar contigo, pero mañana mismo gestiono para comprarte una idéntica y le podrás colocar el mismo nombre harás de cuentas como si cleopatra sigue a tu lado.

Durmió toda la noche por lo que despertó mas temprano de lo normal cuando abrió los ojos Frank venia saliendo del baño envuelto en una bata de paño blanca, al verla despierta camino hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, tomo las manos de su esposa y las beso sin decirle una palabra, se puso de pie y camino de nuevo al baño, Elisa tomo un cepillo que tenia en la mesa de noche y cepillaba su cabello distraídamente, cuando Frank salió listo para irse al trabajo, se sentó de nuevo al borde de la cama y acaricio la mejilla de su esposa.

- Mi vida no te preocupes mas tardar mañana tienes a una yegua idéntica para que le coloques el mismo nombre. – Mientras buscaba aprobación en la cara de Elisa.

Como se atreve a imaginar que pueda existir otra yegua como Cleopatra, la rabia en ella se esparcía tan rápido como el fuego en un incendio, entrecerró los ojos y esbozo una de sus sonrisas fingidas.

- Gracias Frank pero no quiero otra, ya tengo muchas, solo que Cleopatra fue mi primera yegua, lo único que mantenía de mi padre…no te preocupes amor.

- Está bien como tu digas mi vida… ¿Ya estas mejor? – Poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la frente.

- Perfectamente. – Dibujando una gran sonrisa hipócrita.

- Bueno entonces me voy tranquilo a trabajar. – Dio media vuelta y salió no sin antes dejarle una amplia sonrisa a su esposa.

Ella se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada por donde había salido Frank después de un minuto lanzo con toda su fuerza el cepillo que tenia, estrellándolo contra está.

- Maldito viejo…no todo lo puedes resolver con dinero hay cosas que no puedes comprar. – Dejando salir la rabia reprimida, derramando un par de lágrimas, se dirigió al baño y se preparo tenia ganas de ver a Frederick de seguro la extrañaba tanto como ella a él.

Se encamino hasta el cuarto de juego, pero no lo encontró por lo que se dirigió hasta el comedor de seguro Dennis estaría dándole el desayuno, efectivamente ahí se encontraba.

- Buenos días Dennis, te puedes retirar yo termino de darle el desayuno. – Acoto la joven mirando al pequeño.

La rubia solo miro en silencio levantándose, cuando salía del comedor volteo a ver a Elisa la cual se veía como de costumbre con esa máscara de amargura, de arrogancia, soberbia, rabia y se pregunto en silencio cual seria la verdadera Elisa Leagan si la mujer que ayer demostró ser tan débil como cualquier ser humano con sentimientos tan puro por apenas un animal o esta que tenia en frente a la que no podría conmoverla nada, que no demostraba ningún sentimiento bonito para con nadie que no fuera su hijo, ella podría engañar al señor pero a ella no, sabia perfectamente que Elisa no amaba al señor eso solo podría saberlo alguien que ama tanto como ella que amaba a su prometido, muchas veces le conto a su madre le actitud de su patrona y esta le daba como respuesta que eso se debía a la costumbre, que el amor muere con el tiempo y lo único que queda es la necesidad de mantenerse al lado de esa persona, pero Dennis, se decía que es imposible un amor cuando es verdadero no tiene fin podrían pasar cien años y ella seguiría amando a Stuart aun mas porque cada día su amor crecía, después de cien años lo amaría cien veces mas de lo que lo ama ahora, su jefa muchas veces la trata mal pero no le guarda ningún rencor, no como algunas de las otras empleadas la cuales las critican y le guardan odio a sus espaldas, tal vez se lo tenga bien merecido pues la señora no puede esperar otro sentimiento por parte de sus empleados a los cuales humilla constantemente, por extraño que parezca ella no puede albergar ese sentimiento por alguien, los maltratos por parte de su patrona no son mas que una válvula de escape a su frustración de llevar una vida tan aburrida, porque la señora podría tener una vida llena de lujos pero no tenia lo primordial adrenalina, ese cosquilleo al ver a alguien, las mariposas hacer fiestas, sonreír a solas, en fin un sentido por el cual vivir, adora a su hijo pero eso no es suficiente, no…no para una mujer joven, sus padres no la visitan de dos años trabajando con ella apenas si los conoce su única tabla a la que de aferra en este naufragio es su patrón, pero ¿Que pasa cuando lo que nos salva, no es lo que por lo que queremos seguir luchando, por vivir el día a día? a veces piensa que tuvo que hacer algo muy malo y lo esta pagando, ¿Pero hasta cuando? El señor Frank la ama, la idolatra pero también esta cometiendo el error mas grande del mundo y eso es descuidarla, dejarla todo el tiempo a solas por el trabajo y después trata de llenar los espacios vacios con joyas, muebles, vestimenta, le falta mucho para poder entender a una mujer a veces necesitamos esencia, presencia, que no escuchen, que nos extrañen y que no los hagan saber, sentirnos deseada a cada minuto del día y no solo en el primer año de matrimonio eso debería ser toda la vida.

- Dennis…Dennis – Hablo Jules tocándole el hombro y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Señor...si…si dígame. – Respondió la joven algo aturdida.

- Vaya veo que estas algo distraída. – dijo el francés soltando una carcajada. – Ah seguro el prometido que te tiene así. – manteniendo el tono pícaro.

La joven no se dio cuenta en que momento sus pasos la llevaron hasta la cocina y estaba lavando los biberones del Frederick, sonrojándose ante el comentario de Jules.

- No…no…señor es que esteba pensando en otra cosa, claro Stuart siempre esta en mis pensamientos, no hay un minuto del día en que no lo extrañe, pero en este instante no era él.

- Vamos Dennis no te preocupes, no tienes que darme explicaciones.  
- No señor es que no se las estoy dando, solo hago el comentario. – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. – Es que cuando uno esta enamorado es como un niño. – Soltando un suspiro. – Dice lo primero que le sale.

- Afortunado Stuart, ya quisiera yo encontrar una chica como tú, que se desviva por mí.

- Vamos señor, de seguro que si las ha tenido o me va a decir que no se ha enamorado o ha enamorado perdidamente alguna.

- Siento mucho decepcionarte Dennis, no me he enamorado y nunca he mantenido una relación que pase de un mes como para comprobar si me han amado o no, solo son relaciones de esas…bueno tu me entiendes. – Acoto el joven haciendo un chasquido con la boca y guiñándole el ojo.

- Si que lo entiendo, no soy tonta señor, eso quiere decir que disfruta sin complicarse, bueno eso dicen los que creen que ser feliz es cuando están libre y no saben que se pierden de todo lo maravilloso que se puede vivir al lado de una persona que nos hace sentir vivos, es perfecto, cuando se esta enamorado la rutina no existe y que aunque muchas veces tengan diferencias y puedes sentir odiarlo, no es así, por el contrario el amor crece con mucha mas fuerza, puede que se encuentren a muchas personas que te digan que es un absurdo y sabes que tienen razón, pero no importar lo que importa es que tienes en quien pensar en todas las noches y sabes que le haces falta a alguien, que eres el mundo para esa persona y esa persona es el mundo para ti. – La joven se alejo dejando a Jules tratando de digerir la información y la necesidad que nacía en su corazón de sentir todo lo que esa niña le acababa de decir, no puede ser que esta pequeña de diecisiete años le haya dictado cátedra en cuestiones de amor a él, un hombre de veinticinco. – Parpadeo varias veces para salir del estado en el que se encontraba, por eso se la llevaba tan bien con Dennis, por su madurez, pero esta vez ella le dio un golpe bajo, sonrió ante lo sucedido y salió al jardín ya que ella no le dio tiempo a darle una respuesta, claro no tenia nada que responder y de seguro lo sabia por eso prefirió dejarlo solo.

- Buenos días. – Saludo Jules pasando de largo con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la mirada al piso, apenas colocaba el pie derecho en el primer escalón cuando Elisa lo intercepto, ella estaba sentada en la alfombra jugando con Frederick.

- Buenos días señor Leblanc. – Poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hasta él. – Espere un momento por favor.

Se detuvo en seco, él solo quería ser cortes nada más, no pretendía entablar una conversación con ella, el abrazo del día anterior lo habían descontrolado y aun no recobraba su estabilidad emocional, ella paso de largo subiendo dos escalones para quedar a la altura de él, mirándolo a lo ojos, le dijo:

- Señor… quiero darle las gracias por…. – El la detuvo.

- No tiene nada que agradecer señora es…. – Esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió.

- No…no si claro que si, además también quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, se que no debí abrazarlo ayer pero es…

- No se preocupe señora, no me diga nada, no hay necesidad.- Acoto el joven colocándole las manos en los hombro y acercándose un poco mas. – Puede contar conmigo señora, ahora espero poder verla pronto altiva, feliz, se que Cleopatra dejo un vacio en usted y no habrá otra que pueda llenarlo, pero tampoco puede extrañarla con tristeza mas bien con cada recuerdo grato que tenga de ella y el mejor regalo que puede hacerle es no olvidarla porque en el momento que lo haga entonces si habrá muerto. – Quitándole las manos de los hombros y colocándose nuevamente derecho. –Ahora si creo, que hay alguien por ahí que esta exigiendo su atención. – Desviando la mirada a Frederick.

Elisa bajo los dos escalones con una sonrisa triste y se encamino hasta su hijo lo tomo en brazos y dándose vuelta miro al joven que iba a mitad de las escaleras hasta que este se perdió por el corredor, sintiendo un calor en su corazón.

Ella observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, en realidad esta se encontraba perdida en algún punto del inmenso verde ante sus ojos, nada especifico, muy al contrario de sus pensamientos que se encontraban acaparados por alguien en especial, un hombre… el mismo que desde su llegada a este país no la había dejado en paz ni siquiera en sueños.

- Candy ¿Aun no te has cambiado? – Pregunto Ángela entrado a la habitación de la chica – Se te va a hacer tarde, ven déjame ayudarte – Menciono caminando hasta ella que seguía en silencio - ¿Candy? – Inquirió de nuevo al ver que no se inmutaba.

- ¿Si? – Dijo sorprendida, volviéndose para mirar a su amiga.

- Te decía que ya es tarde, el Sr. Lambert y Albert ya están listo – Contesto mirando preocupada a la rubia.

- Si… si, disculpa Ángela no te escuche – Menciono caminando hasta donde se encontraba colgado el hermoso vestido blanco que la morena había seleccionado para que luciese hoy.

- ¿Sucede algo Candy? – Pregunto la mujer tomándola por sorpresa.

- No – Respondió con lentitud sin mirar a la mujer – Ángela… la verdad no estoy muy segura de ir a ese almuerzo… tú podrías decirle a Albert que me siento mal – Menciono con tono apenas audible.

- Es por la discusión que tuviste con ese joven ¿Verdad? – Dijo la mujer mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no… es solo que… que – Ella se detuvo buscando desesperadamente una excusa convincente.

- Solo que no quieres verlo – Expresó caminando hacia ella – Candy no tienes que mentirme, somos amigas ¿No es así? No quise preguntarte nada en ese momento, pero vi lo sucedido entre ustedes… la verdad no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que paso, pero desde ese día estas extraña, triste… alejada de todo a tu alrededor – Tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas - ¿Quieres decirme que sucede? – Pregunto y la ternura era palpable en su voz.

- Ángela yo… yo no sé, no entiendo todo esto que siento, no se como explicar todo lo que tengo aquí dentro – Menciono tocándose el pecho – A veces quiero salir corriendo y olvidar todo esto… pero solo pensar en ello como una realidad, me lleno de miedo… sé que si quisiera le podría decir a Albert que deseo regresar a América y él lo comprendería, he pasado noches enteras sin dormir pensando en que debo hacer… buscando desesperadamente una solución… una salida y lo único que consigo es… lo único que logro es aferrarme a algo imposible, a un sueño… o una pesadilla ¡Ya ni siquiera sé que es! De lo único que estoy cada día más segura, es que por más que intente luchar contra esto no podré escapar, es como ir contra la corriente… me siento tan cansada – Término por decir mientras se desplomaba en su cama.

La mujer se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras de la joven, luego camino hasta la ventana y se quedo mirando por un minuto a través de ella.

- ¿Sientes que es él? – Inquirió sin mirar a Candy.

- Si – Respondió y dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho.

- ¿Qué tanto? ¿Qué te hace pensar que es Terry? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

- Todo… y nada ¡Esto es frustrante! A veces siento que es él… sus palabras, su voz… la forma en que me mira, su sonrisa… pero en otras ocasiones es tan diferente, es distante… es… insoportable, engreído… idiota – Ella se puso roja por el enojo.

Ángela comenzó a reír, no fue su intensión pero le fue imposible evitarlo, camino de nuevo hasta Candy y sentándose a su lado le dijo.

- Es él entonces – Una sonrisa iluminaba su mirada – Y si no lo es… te tiene totalmente perturbada. - La rubia la miro y su semblante se puso serio de inmediato – Candy, no puedo negarte que en cuanto vi a ese joven quede realmente sorprendida, el parecido con Terry es enorme, se podría decir que son la misma persona, claro está se ve mucho mayor, han pasado más de cuatro años desde la ultima vez que lo viste y muchos más desde que esa foto que conservas de él fue tomada, todos esos cambios que ahora ves son justificados… pero hay cosas que no puedes olvidar y es que este chico según lo que tengo entendido tiene una vida, una familia… nació en este lugar… todo eso hace que sea casi imposible que sea Terry – Agrego mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Lo sé… lo sé Ángela y no creas que lo he olvidado, me lo repito una y otra vez… me digo es imposible Candy… no es él Candy… pero mi corazón se niega a aceptar la realidad, para él Fabrizio Di Carlo y Terry son la misma persona ¿Entiendes ahora la lucha que tengo que soportar todos los días?

- Si… pero no ganas nada con alejarte, lo único que encontraras es que tu corazón se aferre más a la idea y que tu mente termine por colapsar, si deseas puedo excusarte con Albert, pero en algún momento tendrás que ver de nuevo a ese hombre y entonces todo lo que sientes explora de nuevo, con mucha más fuerza – Contesto.

Ella tenia razón y Candy lo sabía, era imposible negar que si dejaba pasar esta ocasión se darían otras y no era así ella terminara buscándolas, haría lo que fuese necesario por ver de nuevo al italiano.

- Ángela, ayúdame a vestir, ya es tarde y de seguro Albert y Gerard se estarán preguntando por qué tardamos tanto – Menciono colocándose de pie y tomando el vestido.

La morena la vio con una sonrisa, la ayudo a colocarse el traje, camino al tocador y comenzó a desenredar el cabello que aun se encontraba húmedo. Minutos después la rubia bajaba las escaleras, la verdad lucia bellísima, el francés quedo sin aliento… ella siempre lo hacia, siempre lograba hechizarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Di Carlo fueron recibidos por Fransheska y los esposos, el joven no se encontraba, la rubia busco con los ojos disimuladamente por el lugar y no vio el automóvil de este, esperaba sentir alivio, pero en lugar de eso se sintió defraudada, sin embargo mostro su mejor sonrisa mientras caminaba al interior de la casa.

- Candice luces hermosa, el blanco te va muy bien – Menciono Fransheska con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Fransheska, tú también luces muy bien hoy, me encanta tu vestido… pensé que irías a la casa. – Respondió en forma casual.

- Si, que pena contigo, es que me quede porque Fabrizio me pidió que lo ayudara en algo y no pude negarme – Menciono excusándose.

- ¡Oh por favor! No te preocupes, igual ayer nos quedamos en la casa descansando, dentro de dos días salimos para Francia, por fin nos decidimos a viajar con Gerard – Contesto ella con naturalidad, pero sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Si! Que bien, me alegra mucho nosotros… - Antes que pudiese terminar se vio interrumpida por la llegada de su hermano.

- Buenas tardes, disculpen la demora – Menciono el chico entrando al salón con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, todo fue mi culpa – Dijo Antonella Sanguinetti, colgada del brazo del joven y con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos grises – Ya saben como somos las mujeres – Agrego y su sonrisa le hizo más grande.

Candy tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol y dedicarle una sonrisa, aunque en realidad lo que deseaba era golpearlos a ambos y salir de ese lugar. Fransheska también le dedico una sonrisa a todas luces mecánica, la misma que adopto su madre. Luciano se coloco de pie y camino hasta los recién llegado para saludar a la mujer en vista que ni su esposa e hija lo harían.

- Bienvenida Antonella, solo los esperábamos para servir la comida. – Menciono el hombre en tono amable.

- Muchas gracias Luciano – Dijo la mujer mirando al hombre con una sonrisa –Sr. Andley… Srta. Andley que gusto verlos de nuevo – Agrego caminando hasta los americanos. El rubio se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano para tomar la suya y darle un suave beso.

- También es un placer verla Sra. Sanguinetti – Con una sonrisa que sacaba hermosos destellos a sus ojos azules.

Ahora era Fransheska la que sintió deseo de levantarse y golpear a alguien, pero al igual que la rubia supo disimular. Fabrizio no pudo evitar posar la mirada en la rubia, era imposible que sus ojos no fueran atraídos por ella, lucia realmente hermosa, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, todo en esta mujer era maravilloso… al igual que inalcanzable… y si así lo fuera a él no le interesaba, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir otro desplante de una chiquilla malcriada con aires de miembro de la realeza.

- Permítame presentarle a mi amigo – Menciono Albert señalando al francés quien se colocaba de pie, extendiendo la mano a la mujer y mirándola a los ojos.

- Mucho gusto señora, Gerard Lambert – Dijo al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mano de la dama.

- Es un placer Sr. Lambert, Antonella Sanguinetti – Respondió ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

La comida transcurrió en total normalidad, algunos comentarios por parte de hombres y mujeres, pero sin mucha relevancia. Candy y Fabrizio evitaron en todo momento mirarse, cuando el joven hablaba ella bajaba la mirada o la esquivaba y cuando lo hacia ella, el italiano se volvía a mirar a Antonella o a cualquier otro lado con tal de no demostrar interés en lo que esta hacia. Después de eso salieron al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, los esposo se excusaron con los jóvenes pues recibieron una visita inesperada, delegando a sus hijos la tarea de atender a los invitados. Por iniciativa de Fransheska se sentaron en la terraza junto al rosal. Todos se encontraban sumidos en un embarazoso silencio, hasta que Antonella se decidió a iniciar la conversación.

- Sr. Lambert ¿Es usted algo del primer ministro francés? – Menciono la mujer interesada, aunque era mínimo lo que ella sabia de política, el hecho de tener a alguien importante en ese medio le resultaba excitante.

- En efecto Sra. Sanguinetti, soy hijo del anterior primer ministro y he tomado su cargo, mi padre tuvo que dejar su puesto en el parlamento por motivos de salud. – Contesto el joven con naturalidad.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Se ve usted muy joven para manejar un cargo de esa magnitud – Dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de las damas y el aludido, Albert le pareció divertida la acotación de la mujer pero no lo demostró, sin embargo Fabrizio no puedo o mejor no quiso evitar sonreír ante el comentario. – No me malinterprete Sr. Lambert, tómelo más bien como un halago, son pocos son jóvenes que hoy en día son capaces de llevar sobre sus espaldas un cargo como ese – Agrego al ver la reacción de los presentes.

- En ese caso, le agradezco la aclaratoria Sra. Sanguinetti – Respondió con una sonrisa amable, al ver que la del italiano se había borrado.

- La política en Francia es una de las más complicadas, aun con todo el tiempo que llevan siendo una republica – Menciono Fransheska con tranquilidad.

- Esta en lo correcto Srta. Di Carlo, no es fácil pero tenga por seguro que hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, "Roma no se construyo en un día" – Menciono el hombre mirando a la chica, no cabía dudas que era muy diferente a su hermano.

- Roma fue un imperio – Señalo Fabrizio con burla.

- Un imperio que cayó por sus propias manos, por la arrogancia y la ambición desmedida de quienes lo gobernaron – Contesto el francés, no iba a permitir que este tipejo le diese clases.

- Unas manos que crearon la mayoría de las leyes que hoy en día conocemos. – Dijo el italiano sin darse por vencido – No en vano todos los regimos por el Derecho Romano – Agrego con pleno conocimiento.

- Una copia barata de los griegos, es a ellos a quienes debemos otorgar el merito – Menciono Gerard mirándolo con desafió.

- Por supuesto, lastima que no lograran avanzar más allá de los alrededores de su pequeña isla – Señalo el otro con menosprecio.

Gerard se preparaba para objetar de nuevo, la rubia viendo que esta lucha los llevaría a terminar muy mal, decidió intervenir.

- ¿Algunos de ustedes conoce algo sobre los Incas, los Mayas, los Aztecas, los Yanomamis, los Guaraníes? – Menciono con molestia.

Todos los presentes colocaron los ojos en blanco, en especial los dos jóvenes, Albert no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de su hermana.

- ¿No? Pues bien fueron grandes civilizaciones americanas, poseedoras de gran conocimiento, al igual que riquezas, tantas que lograron sacar a flote a un continente entero que se encontraba en decadencia, tanta que ni la corona francesa ni todo el imperio romano lograron tener en sueños… pero seria muy aburrido que yo me pusiese a describir en detalle las ventajas o desventajas de los unos o de los otros, así que por favor, no nos excluyan enfrascándose en una conversación que nada más les interesa a ustedes – Agrego mirando con reproche a Gerard, sin embargo a Fabrizio no lo vio.

Los jóvenes se quedaron apenados, las dos italianas esbozaron una sonrisa y Albert tomo la mano de la rubia y le dio un suave beso, demostrando que aprobaba su actitud.

- Es una de las principales activistas a favor del voto femenino y la igualdad de derechos entre hombres y mujeres – Señalo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- No se hace falta que la excuse Sr. Andley – Menciono Antonella viendo la complicidad que existía entre los dos hermanos – Yo pienso igual que la Srta. Andley, las mujeres debemos tener los mismos derechos de los hombres, por lo tanto no es cortes que nos dejen fuera de una conversación, pero esto es mucho pedirles a veces, sobre todo sin es algo que los apasiona – Acoto la mujer mirando a los ojos al rubio. – Fabrizio hace mucho que no veo los rosales de tu madre, sabes que me encantan, ¿Me acompañas a verlos? – Menciono volviendo la mirada al joven.

- Claro, con su permiso – Dijo el joven colocándose de pie, con una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a la mirada.

La rubia se quedo sentada intentando controlar la rabia que la consumía, no soportaba ver como él se desvivía en atenciones para con esa mujer, parecía un triste títere en sus manos… Fabrizio has esto, Fabrizio camina hacia allá, ven acá, sonríe, habla ¡Idiota! ¡Es un perfecto idiota! – Pensaba mientras observaba los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las ramas de los arboles más altos del jardín. De repente se volvió para mirar al joven a su lado y después a la italiana.

- Fransheska, me gustaría mostrarle el jardín a Gerard, recuerdo que le gustaba mucho el de la casa de Chicago ¿No es así? – Menciono con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Me encantaría – Contesto el joven mirándola a los ojos – No puedo creer que lo recuerdes aun. - Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa.

- No tengo ningún problema, pero… no sé si al Sr. Andley le molestara quedarse solo… - Antes que la joven pudiese agregar algo más Candy la detuvo.

- No te preocupes, podemos ir nosotros y ustedes pueden quedarse descansando, no es necesario que nos acompañes, no creo que nos vayamos a perder – Menciono colocándose de pie y extendiendo la mano a Gerard quien se levanto de su silla de inmediato y recibió la mano con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos negros.

- En ese caso – Expresó ella divertida.

Los jóvenes se alejaron con pasos lentos, a través de los rosales, minutos después ya no se veían. El rubio soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a la chica, quien se volvió de inmediato a mirarlo.

- Disculpe… - Menciono tratando de calmarse – No fue mi intensión asustarla, no pude evitarlo – Se excuso mirándola a los ojos.

- No se preocupe, no lo hizo – Respondió ella viendo las hermosas vetas amarillas alrededor del iris, era como el sol en medio de un maravilloso cielo de primavera. Al notar lo cerca que estaba del joven se alejo con disimulo y le dedico una sonrisa.

Él se quedo observando el rostro de la chica, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello… le gustaban mucho sus ojos, eran hermosos, claros, lleno de una luz que nunca antes había visto, reales… infinitos, maravillosamente infinitos. De nuevo el corazón latía desbocado y es sensación agradable de vida que recorría todo su cuerpo, que despertaba nuevas sensaciones en él… esos deseos enormes de acercarse a ella y acariciar su rostro, de ahogarse en esos ojos grises que lo envolvían lentamente y sin el menor esfuerzo en un sueño mágico.

- ¿Desea pasear por el jardín? – Pregunto sin darse cuenta y después se sintió un idiota.

- Si, paso más tiempo en él que en cualquier otro lugar… es mi refugio… no, es mucho más es mi mundo – Señalo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, los ojos del rubio se centraron en ella y sintió como una ola de calor la recorría por completo, bajo la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Me encantaría conocer ese mundo – Dijo extendiéndole la mano y regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Fransheska lo miro a los ojos y sin titubear recibió la mano del hombre, colocándose de pie y caminando junto a él, su cuerpo se antojaba en traicionarla cada vez que lo tenia cerca, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban… se sonrojaba como si fuese una quinceañera… bueno tal vez nunca había dejado de serlo… pero ya era hora que empezara a actuar como una mujer, era absurdo ponerse nerviosa solo por que él le dedicara una sonrisa… claro es que era "Su sonrisa" no cualquiera – Pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Albert se sentía estúpido, sin saber que decir… nunca antes había tenido problemas para acercarse a las mujeres, pero con ella todo era distinto, sencillamente se bloqueaba, era como si su mente no lograse coordinar nada más que mirarla en silencio, solo eso… aunque deseaba decirle cientos de cosas… miles de cosas… no sabia como y por cual empezar…

- Creo que nuestros hermanos se perdieron – Menciono ella rompiendo el silencio. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que logren ir muy lejos… al menos no Candy… aunque con lo ingeniosa que es en algunas ocasiones, es probable que corra ese riesgo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ella es una chica muy linda… es muy amable, me agrada mucho – Menciono y él pudo sentir que era sincera.

- Usted también le cae muy bien, la verdad tengo que agradecerle el pasar tanto tiempo con ella, con nosotros ya que yo también disfruto de su compañía – Expresó hundiéndose en los ojos grises.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, usted también me agrada… es… - Ella se detuvo observando el rostro del americano – Es maravillosamente guapo, me encanta su sonrisa, estoy enamorada de sus ojos… y me muero por abrazarlo – Pensó y de nuevo el calor se esparcía por ella, camino para alejarse de la influencia de la mirada celeste. – Es una excelente persona – Agrego sin mirarlo.

- Me alegra tener esa impresión en usted… pero… ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? – Pregunto acercándose a ella.

- Claro – Respondió la chica volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Me puede llamar Albert, solamente Albert… - Le dijo con una sonrisa. En realidad lo que deseaba era escuchar su nombre salir de esos hermosos labios.

- Albert – Menciono con una sonrisa que bien podía iluminar más que el sol de esa tarde – Albert, pero… entonces usted deberá llamarme Fransheska… solo así – Acoto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Claro Fransheska, también deberíamos eliminar los usted – Dijo acercándose más a ella. Cuanto deseaba acariciar su rostro, amarrarla a él en un abrazo. Ella afirmo en silencio hipnotizada por la imagen del rubio. De pronto Albert levanto una mano y la acerco a su rostro con suprema lentitud. Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y que sus piernas temblaban como hojas en otoño. Alejo de nuevo la mano y la coloco frente a sus ojos.

- Debe pensar que eres una rosa – Menciono abriendo la mano y dejando libre una mariposa con vivos colores – No la culpo por ello, yo también caería rendido ante una belleza tan magnifica – Dijo en apenas un susurro. Ella cerro los ojos y él se perdió en su imagen, por deseo o por instinto se aproximo más a ella… lentamente… muy lentamente tratando de controlar su respiración… su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, como nunca antes había sentido… solo deseaba una cosa… solo quería intentar… su respiración se detuvo y cerró los ojos…

- Fabrizio… Albert… Fransheska – Menciono una voz a lo lejos que los hizo sobresaltarse a ambos, eran los padres de la joven llamándolos.

Ella se tuvo que sujetar de él para no caer, se sentía mareada, como si hubiese sido despertada abruptamente de un placido sueño. Albert por su parte también se encontraba aturdido, su corazón que casi se había paralizado ahora latía con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba ante el deseo insatisfecho.

Ella dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho, le fue imposible evitarlo… apenada se alejo un poco de él, el rubio le dedico una sonrisa y tomándola de la mano le dijo.

- Gracias por mostrarme parte de tu mundo, nunca antes había visto una belleza como esta… - Y con delicadeza acarició la mejilla de la joven. Lo hizo porque era insoportable el deseo que lo consumía, ese solo toque le dio una tranquilidad inmensa, no completa… después de este encuentro no podía ser completa, pero era valiosa… era maravillosa.

Ella se quedo en silencio perdida entre los destellos que el sol de la tarde sacaba a sus ojos azul cielo, su cabello rubio que se movía con suavidad al compas de la suave brisa de primavera… esa caricia la llevo a un estado de ensoñación que nunca pensó encontrar… nada comparado con lo que de seguro hubiese sido ser besada por este hombre… No podía seguir negándolo… estaba perdidamente enamorada de Albert… Albert – Se repitió en pensamientos y le dedico una sonrisa, una que salía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Escucharon una voces, se volvieron y a unos pasos de ellos se encontraban Candy y Gerard, segundos después también lograron ver a Fabrizio que se acercaba tomado de la mano con Antonella, los cuatro con semblantes totalmente diferentes, el francés y la italiana se veía felices, totalmente complacidos por la compañía a su lado, sin embargo la rubia y el joven se notaban tensos, una actitud extrañamente seria en ambos, mucho más que la que tenían cuando salieron a recorrer el jardín. Sin embargo ellos se encontraban sumidos aun en su fantasía y les prestaron poca atención a los otros.

- Gracias – Menciono ella en apenas un susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Gracias, por que? – Pregunto sorprendido.

- Por compartir mi mundo… y no reírte de mí cuando te lo mencione – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y dedicándole otra de esas sonrisas que iluminaban su mundo entero.

- Yo… - Estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando fue interrumpido.

- Albert, disculpa nos distrajimos caminando – Menciono Gerard excusándose, pensando que el rubio había salido por ellos.

- Tranquilo no hay ningún problema, nosotros también salimos a pasear – Contesto mirando a la italiana, ella había desviado la mirada a otro lugar.

Después de esto todos regresaron a la terraza y tomaron el té junto a los señores Di Carlos, la reunión término para penas de algunos y alivios de otros. Al momento de despedirse Candy le dedico sonrisas mecánicas a Fabrizio y Antonella, con Fiorella, Luciano y Fransheska la situación fue distinta; el italiano noto de inmediato su actitud y no supo como interpretarla… tampoco como debía sentirse por ello. Albert le despidió con mas emoción, sobre todo cuando le tomo la mano a Fransheska y le dio un suave beso en ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron haciéndolos brillar con intensidad, la misma que se reflejaba en la mirada del rubio, ella le regalo una sonrisa y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no dejar escapar el suspiro que esa caricia le provoco.

Los invitados subieron al auto y se alejaron, perdiéndose a los pocos minutos, los primeros en entrar a la casa fueron los padres, después Antonella y Fabrizio, pero este se volvió al ver a su hermana aun sumida en sus pensamientos, absorta de todo.

- Fransheska ¿Piensas quedarte aquí parada toda la noche? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada era triste.

Ella se sonrojo al verse descubierta, desvió la mirada y camino junto al moreno, este la rodeo con su brazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella le parecía tan frágil, como una muñeca, llena de inocencia… de ilusiones… tal vez la culpa era de sus padres que la criaron haciéndole creer en cuentos de hadas, a veces eso no es sano… pero por otro lado se los agradecía, pues la dulzura y belleza que caracterizaba a la joven se debía precisamente a eso. Solo esperaba que la vida no le enseñara con golpes que la realidad es otra, totalmente distinta… ¡Bah! ¿Pero que podía decir él si nunca se había enamorado? – Entre estos pensamientos entro a la casa y tomó asiento junto a sus padres y Antonella a quien le dedico una sonrisa… o al menos eso intento.

En la casa Renai las cosas no eran muy distintas, en cuanto llegaron Candy se excuso alegando un dolor de cabeza y subió a su habitación. Albert se quedo observando a través de la ventana, las imágenes de esta tarde se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, su corazón latía emocionado, lleno de una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, no entendía muy bien lo que le sucedía, pero tampoco estaba preocupado por comprenderlo, solo quería dejarse llevar, dejar que su cuerpo y su alma se embriagaran de todas estas emociones y sensaciones que le alegraban la vida… ¿Me estaré enamorando de esta muchacha? – Se preguntaba mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito paisaje frente a sus ojos, en respuesta a esta interrogante su corazón se acelero y una sonrisa nació en sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo, después de eso un suspiro termino por delatarlo.

- ¿Suspirando por algo en particular? – Pregunto Gerard divertido.

- ¿Ah? No, no es nada… creo que Candy no bajara a cenar, yo tampoco tengo mucho apetito, pero si deseas te acompaño – Menciono viendo a su amigo bajar las escaleras.

- No te preocupes estoy bien, Albert me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, pero no quisiera pecar de imprudente o entrometido – Contesto mirando al rubio. Este asintió en silencio instándolo a seguir. - ¿Le sucede algo a Candy? No sé la noto extraña, distraída… ya antes era distante, pero desde hace unos días para acá la noto aun más… es como si algo la perturbara – Expresó con preocupación.

El rubio quedo en silencio, camino para tomar asiento junto al francés y después de un momento se decidió a hablar.

- Gerard, he notado lo mismo que tú, pero sabes que con Candy es difícil saber lo que sucede, no es de mostrar sus sentimientos. – Respondió sin mucho énfasis, en realidad él sabia exactamente lo que le sucedía a la chica, pero como decirle a Gerard… ¿Cómo explicarle la situación que ella atravesaba? En realidad ambos, pues las actitudes de Fabrizio Di Carlo, en lugar de distanciar su imagen de la de Terry lo acercaba cada vez más, ese sarcasmo, altanería y arrogancia que el chico demostrar era muy parecido al que poseía el rebelde duque… si duque, porque ahora que el hijo mayor del Duque Grandchester, dentro de su matrimonio, había fallecido, no existía otro sucesor al titulo que Terruce… claro esta en caso que… - Gerard lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

- Tienes razón tal vez me imagino cosas que no son, es solo que me preocupa, son tontería no tengas cuidado – Dijo con tono calmado.

El rubio solo asintió en silencio, la conversación se centro en otra cosas, detalles del próximo viaje a Francia, de la ultima carta recibida por Albert desde América y al recibida por Gerard desde París, así como otros asuntos sin relevancia.

_**No sabe el corazón por qué palpita, **__**  
**__**ni el ave por qué canta, ni la estrella **__**  
**__**por qué alumbra la bóveda infinita.**___

___**Oculta fuente luminosa y bella, **__**  
**__**la vida, sin dolor ni pena alguna, **__**  
**__**palpita o canta, o como sol destella.**___

___**Vivir es ignorar! Si de la cuna **__**  
**__**suspiras por la angélica fragancia: **__**  
**__**si vuelves a ser niño, de fortuna **__**  
**__**pide que nunca muera tu ignorancia!.**_

_**Frencisco Lazo Marti**_

_**Continuara...**_


	33. Capitulo 18 Lo que embellece mis días

**Capitulo 18**

**Lo que embellece mis días es saber que tú estarás en ellos.**

**1.921.****  
****Amiens Francia.**

El sol brillaba entrando con fuerza por la amplia ventana de su habitación, una suave brisa impregnaba el aire de el aromas de las margaritas, los claveles y las rosas que cultivaba, ella había escogido esa que daba al jardín, de esta forma le seria mas sencillos cuidar de ambos.

- Solo un mes basto para que me enamoraras, lograste derretir este corazón de hielo con solo una mirada y como no hacerlo con ese azul de mares ignotos, azul del color del cielo en las tardes de abril, hoy estas de nuevo distante, perdido, se que no es fácil después de todo por lo que has pasado, si solo pudiera ayudarte a que fueras el mismo que conocí por el que cometí todas las locuras que puede ser capaz de cometer un ser humano, Joshua cada vez se parece mas a ti la misma sonrisa descarada y arrogante, dentro de poco cumplirá los tres años. – Marión hablaba mientras sus manos se movían con destreza al tiempo que terminaba con su labor, se puso de pie, mirando a los ojos del joven, le dio un beso en los labios, y limpio con sus pulgares un par de lagrimas que se asomaban, deslizando una mano hasta posarla en la mejilla del joven, se sentó en las piernas y lo abrazo mientras acariciaba la melena castaña y depositaba suaves besos en los labios, un golpe en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, dejando ver una sonrisa. – De seguro es mi hermano que tiene hambre, no se como le hace para comer cada hora, regreso en un rato con Joshua. - Se encamino y abrió la puerta.

- Marión, tengo hambre ¿Podrías prepararme algo? – Hablo Manuelle mientras se deslizaba en la silla de ruedas.

- Lo sabia, sabia que para eso llamabas, es que no retienes alimento…cada media hora estas comiendo. – Encaminándose a la cocina mientras él la seguía en la silla. - ¿Dónde has dejado a Joshua?

- Esta jugando en el jardín. – tomando una manzana y dándole un mordisco, después de tragar pregunto. - ¿Cómo esta hoy?

- Igual que todos los días Manuelle.

- ¿Al menos pudiste hacer algo?

- Si lo afeite y hablamos un rato.

- ¿Hablaron? –Pregunto sorprendido.

- Bueno le hable, como siempre…sabes que solo habla cuando se siente cómodo y no me gusta presionarlo. – Contesto con un nudo en la garganta.

- Está bien, está bien ¿Y el cabello? – Pregunto sonriendo.

- No, aun nada, no hay forma de convencerlo para cortárselo. – Dejando ver una sonrisa. – Me gusta vérselo así ya lo tiene a mitad de espalda con la coleta se ve sumamente bien.

- Es que después de tantos años no logro comprenderte Marión, te enamoras con un hombre del que solo sabes que es Ingles y que se apellida Macbeth, como un personaje de Shakespeare, porque no tiene ninguna identificación y no existen registros y como si fuera poco no tenían ni un mes en la absurda relación cuando sales embarazada.

- ¿Manuelle cuantas veces hemos tenido esta conversación? – Dijo la joven extendiéndole un plato repleto de comida.

- Miles, hermana, miles de veces y ya se también la respuesta que me vas a dar, que cuando uno se enamora sencillamente no piensa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces que me da mucho dolor verte como sufres ante la situación de él, que me gustaría poder ayudarte más, pero mi condición física no me lo permite. – Dijo el hombre bajando la vista.

- Manuelle no te voy a negar que todo esto me afecta y que a pesar de los años no me acostumbro, pero lo amo y lo importante es que esta aquí conmigo, que aunque no sepa nada de él no me importa, algún día se que algún día Richard saldrá de esa oscuridad donde esta sumido y volverá a ser ese chico del que me enamore, ahora con tu permiso voy a buscar a Joshua para que vaya a ver a su padre.

El sol despuntaba iluminando con sus vibrantes rayos la hermosa ciudad de Florencia, llenado de vida todo aquello que tocaba, al fin habían llegado a la estación de trenes, después de todos los pretextos que coloco Candy al enterarse que Albert no viajaría con ellos, sino dos días después. Al fin el rubio logro convencerla, ella asedio y salió en compañía de Ángela y Gerard.

Cuando se hizo la primera llamada para abordar el tren, subieron de inmediato, Albert los había despedido en la casa, tenía una reunión importante por lo cual salió temprano, deseaba dejar todo listo lo antes posible para viajar hasta Francia, se lo había prometido a Candy. Entraron al salón que ocuparían y tomaron asiento, la rubia y Ángela juntas y Gerard frente a ellas. La tercera llamada para abordar, Candy observaba distraídamente por la ventana cuando sus ojos fueron captados por la figura de dos personas conocidas.

Ambos caminaban con esmerada paciencia, cada uno parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, llegaron hasta el trabajador de la línea ferroviaria, el moreno saco los boletos y se los entrego, el hombre los verifico y le indico para que subieran, antes de hacerlo el chico levanto la mirada y sus ojos percibieron de inmediato la imagen de la rubia que los observaba a través de una de las ventanillas, ella lucia bellísima… como siempre lo hechizo con sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes, era imposible romper el contacto, se podía quedar toda la vida sumido en ellos… toda la vida – El sonido del silbato del tren lo volvió a la realidad de golpe, en ese instante ambos desviaron sus miradas, él subió al tren y ella le dio la espalda.

Los hermanos Di Carlo entraron caminado por el pasillo hasta encontrar el lugar que les correspondía, ya en este tomaron asiento, Fransheska se quito el sombrero que llevaba puesto y se quedo observando a su hermano que sin motivo aparente sonreía.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto la chica desconcertada.

- Si, mejor de lo que esperaba – Respondió su hermano con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, tomo el libro que llevaba en su bolso de mano y comenzó a leerlo totalmente relajado.

La chica lo miraba desconcertada, pero su actitud le dejo ver que no le explicaría nada, así que tomó ella también uno libro que llevaba a mano y se dedico a leerlo, el viaje hasta París era largo, así que lo mejor era armarse de paciencia y relajarse.

El en vagón contiguo las cosas eran algo parecidas, Ángela se encontraba tejiendo, Gerard se encontraba concentrado en un articulo de prensa, Candy leía… o al menos pretendía leer Persuasión de Jane Austen, escogió este libro pensando que la autora lograría atraparla y alejar de su mente la imagen del italiano, pero le era imposible avanzar de las primeras paginas, se sentía cansada y frustrada al mismo tiempo ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo él ahí? Fransheska en ningún momento le menciono que ellos viajarían a Francia… habrá sucedido algo… algún problema… no, si eso hubiese pasado de seguro Luciano le habría mencionado algo a Albert… pero y entonces ¿Qué buscaba ese hombre con todo esto? ¿Por qué insistía en estar cerca de ella? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que no lo soportaba? ¿Qué deseaba tenerlo a kilómetros de distancia? – Pensaba y cerró con fuerza el libro en un acto involuntario por descargar su rabia en este, captando así la atención de sus acompañantes.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Candy? – inquirió Ángela intentado parecer casual frente a Gerard.

- Si… si claro, es solo que… que – Menciono buscando una respuesta creíble, bajo los ojos y vio el libro entre sus manos – Que ya he leído mucho de Austen, debí traer otro libro – Contesto desviando la mirada de los ojos interesados de la morena y el francés.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo la rubia no salió alegando que no tenía apetito, Ángela se ofreció a traerle algo, pero ella repitió que así estaba bien, la mujer y el joven salieron del vagón y caminaron hasta el comedor, allí tomaron algo ligero y volvieron al su lugar, Candy seguía con la mirada perdida, Gerard busco entre sus cosas y le ofreció un libro de William Shakespeare… la chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando lo vio, perdió el color del rostro. Él no comprendió la actitud de la muchacha… cuando se disponía a guardar el libro de nuevo ella lo tomó de la mano.

- ¡NO! No lo guardes, préstamelo por favor – Dijo casi como un ruego.

Este se sorprendió aun más y se lo extendió, con una sonrisa que buscaba ocultar su desconcierto. Ángela no supo como interpretar la actitud de Candy, solo la observo en silencio, después le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa amable al joven. La rubia se concentro en su lectura, justo lo que buscaba en ese momento, esto de seguro alejaría de su mente al odioso de Fabrizio Di Carlo… es raro que ni Ángela ni Gerard se lo hayan encontrado en el comedor, probablemente lo hubiese mencionado… será que se estaba imaginando cosas y él no viajaba en ese tren… ¡Por Dios Candy! No vengas ahora con que te estas volviendo loca y lo ves por todos lado, claro que era él… nunca confundirías a ese hombre con nadie más… sin querer sus pensamientos volaban de nuevo hacia el chico – Dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho, sin levantar la mirada abrió el libro y comenzó a leer… _**"Romeo y Julieta"**_– Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

El joven levanto la mirada y vio a su hermana durmiendo, la tarde comenzaba a caer pintado el paisaje de tonos rojos, la primavera se encontraba en pleno, el verde cubría cada rincón del paisaje salpicado por los hermosos tonos de las flores que desplegaban con belleza y magnitud toda su gama de colores – Dejo libre un suspiro… sentía nostalgia… una nostalgia que nacía como siempre fuera de él… algo realmente extraño… añoraba… algo que nunca había tenido… ¿Nunca? – Se pregunto y la misma respuesta llego a él como lo hacia con frecuencia… nada… porque sencillamente no lo sabia… pero esa pena estaba allí… la podía sentir, le dolía. – Se coloco de pie, salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se encamino al comedor.

Entro a este que se encontraba casi desierto, la verdad no tenia apetito… solo tomaría un café, llego hasta el lugar donde estaban, se sirvió una taza… paseo la mirada por los panecillos colocados con esmero en la mesa sobre una bandejas… se sirvió dos, se volvió y su mirada se encontró con una de las chicas que atendían allí, le dedico una sonrisa amable y camino hasta el rincón más apartado del lugar. La verdad no supo cuando tiempo estuvo allí, la mirada ausente demostraba que su mente viajaba a otro lugar. De pronto un reflejo paso frente a sus ojos… algo que lo saco de inmediato del estado de mutismo en el cual se encontraba.

No aguantaba estar mas en ese encierro… necesitaba aire fresco, aprovecho que Ángela y Gerard se habían retirado a descansar y salió para estirar un poco las piernas, tenia todo el cuerpo entumecido, caminaba sin fijarse mucho en su alrededor, sin proponérselo entro al comedor, no tenia mucha hambre, dio un vistazo a la comida servida, los dulces atraparon de inmediato su atención. Una de las empleadas se acerco a ella y le ofreció uno junto a una taza de café, ella los recibió con una sonrisa, pensó en ir a sentarse en una de las mesas, pero se desanimo, había pasado todo el día sentada y lo último que deseaba era hacerlo de nuevo, intercambio unas palabras en italiano con la chica mientras comía con tranquilidad, cuando termino salió del lugar con la mirada puesta en el libro que llevaba en sus manos.

De regreso al salón que ocupaba se asomo por las ventanillas del tren, el cielo lucia hermoso lleno de estrellas, la oscuridad que reinaba le impedía ver el paisaje delante de ella, pero al mismo tiempo intensificaba el brillo de las luces en el cielo, camino hasta una de las puertas que llevaba al exterior, salió fijándose que ningún empleado la viese, lo más seguro seria que le llamarían la atención. Con cuidado cerró la puerta tras ella y camino hasta la baranda, la brisa era fuerte enredando sus rizos, haciendo danzar la tela de su vestido a su antojo, el ruido era fuerte pero no al grado de incomodar, levanto la vista y el firmamento era indescriptible… hermoso, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

- _**"Solo tu nombre es mi enemigo, tú eres tú seas o no Montesco… ¿Por qué… que es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo… ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre… elige otro nombre… ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa, con otro nombre tendría el mismo aroma… también Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría iguales perfecciones que atesora… ¡Oh Romeo! Rechaza tu nombre y a cambio de él, me ofrezco a ti en cuerpo y alma"**_– Estas palabras salían de los labios de Candy como apenas un susurro, más el viento las transportaba como la más hermosa de las melodías.

- _**"Te tomo la palabra… y ámame amor mío y seré de nuevo bautizado, desde ahora mismo dejare de ser Romeo"**_– Menciono una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella se volvió con sus ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas, sus boca abierta ligeramente y sus manos temblando, estaba completamente segura de la imagen que captaría su mirada… aun así le resultaba increíble… extraordinario… - Se tambaleo presa del vértigo y la emoción que la embargaban… miles de ellas haciendo espirales dentro de su ser. Él se acerco un poco al ver el estado de conmoción de la chica, reconocía que llego con la intensión de sorprenderla… que la dejo declamar toda la parte del dialogo de Julieta, cautivado por la voz y el sentimiento que ella derramaba en cada palabra, mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos el dialogo de Romeo… no le fue difícil identificar de inmediato la escena.

Candy sentía que sus piernas no soportarían su peso, se sujeto de la baranda para no caer, justo en ese instante sintió uno de los brazos del chico rodear su cintura y ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, ella ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sentía su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto preocupado al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

- Usted… usted… ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer siempre como un fantasma? – Le dijo intentando parecer molesta, pero su voz la traiciono, apenas tuvo el volumen suficiente para que el moreno la escuchara.

- ¿Disculpe? – Inquirió con una sonrisa y tratando de ocultar su desconcierto… - Tampoco es para tanto – Pensó mientras se dejaba embriagar por el aroma a rosas que emanaba del cuerpo de la rubia, aun mantenía su brazo alrededor de ella.

- Le encanta ir por allí asustando a las personas… - No sabia ni siquiera lo que decía, se encontraba realmente abrumada por todas las sensaciones que este hombre despertaba en ella, podía sentir su calor, su respiración, el magnetismo de su mirada sobre su rostro, la forma posesiva y dominante como se apoderaba de ella sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, su brazo como roca se aferraba a su cintura impidiéndole alejarse.

- No, la verdad no fue mi intensión – Le dijo divertido al ver el nerviosismo en ella – No pensé que le molestaría… encontrar a su Romeo – Le dijo con una sonrisa que bien podía derretir el mas grande de los iceberg.

Ella levanto los ojos para mirar fijamente al joven, en ellos había una mezcla entre sorpresa, rabia, dolor, resentimiento… hasta miedo – En un movimiento seguro coloco las manos en el pecho del joven y se separo de él. Fabrizio sintió como su corazón se detuvo en cuanto ella hizo ese simple gesto… un gesto que no debería implicar nada más que el rechazo, más él sintió la tibieza de sus manos a través de la tela de la camina, la presión que ella ejerció fue… fue maravillosa. La dejo alejarse, no ganaba nada con detenerla, ella camino para darle la espalda y él se apoyo en la baranda de espaldas al paisaje, observando con esmero cada detalle de su figura.

- Pensaba que no había nada en mí que la perturbara – Menciono con sarcasmo mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

- No lo hay… no existe – Contesto sin volverse a mirarlo, pero estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¿Entonces por que huye? – Inquirió con seriedad.

- No estoy huyendo – Respondió la rubia volviéndose para mirarlo con rabia.

En respuesta Fabrizio levanto una ceja en señal de desconfianza, fijando sus ojos en ella con toda la intensión de incomodarla, sabia que existía en ella una fuerza, algo que iba más allá de la aparente calma que mostraba a todos… podía casi jurar que detrás de esa mascara que usaba existía una mujer maravillosa… viva… aunque ella misma se empeñara en ocultarlo. - La chica camino de nuevo para quedar frente a él.

- No tengo que demostrarle nada… no se crea tan importante Sr. Di Carlo – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos, sin embargo sus labios dejaban ver que mentía, que estaba muerta de miedo.

- No lo creo… tampoco estoy interesado en importarle Srta. Andley, tenga una cosa en claro… no necesito de nadie para ser quien soy, tampoco me creo mas o menos que nadie, solamente soy yo… nada más. – Su voz era dura y su mirada fría.

Ella se quedo en silencio observándolo, ese brillo que había en sus ojos ya lo había visto antes… hace mucho tiempo… esa mezcla de rabia y dolor… y sintió el mismo temor que sintiera años atrás, lo había herido, lo sabia… se arrepentía pero ya era tarde, no podía hacer nada… seguramente así es mejor, alejarlo… sacarlo de su vida y sus pensamientos… mantenerlo a distancia, como mantenía todo lo que amenazara con romper su coraza, con robar su tranquilidad… con herirla, debía mantenerse a salvo.

- Me parece perfecto, porque yo tampoco estoy interesada en cambiar mi actitud para agradar a nadie, soy completamente feliz siendo quien soy, con la vida que llevo… soy muy feliz así – Menciono su voz se quebró al final y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Él noto de inmediato el cambio de actitud en ella y su corazón sintió un dolor agudo… lo lastimaba verla así – Dio un par de pasos para acercarse y ella se alejo en un movimiento de defensa, sin embargo él no cedió, continuo y estado muy cerca de ella.

- ¿Por qué me tiene miedo? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos, su voz dejaba mostraba su desconcierto.

- Yo… no entiendo – Ella negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El joven dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho y se volvió para esquivar su mirada angustiada, no comprendía todo esto que sentía, tampoco porque ella actuaba de esta manera, porque lo rechaza sin siquiera demostrar un poco de cortesía, era evidente que deseaba alejarse de él… en un principio pensó que era su imaginación, que ella era tímida, que era muy poco el tiempo para tener esta certeza, pero cada vez le dejaba más claro que sus dudas eran reales, que ella no… ella no quería estar cerca de él.

- Lo siento… en verdad lo siento… olvide todo esto, no se porque digo las cosas que digo, simplemente es mejor que… - Mencionaba ella con la voz temblando.

- No tiene que explicar nada, esta en su derecho de actuar como mejor le parezca… solo una cosa más… - Dijo volviéndose para mirarla – Nunca… jamás le haría algo que la lastimara – Con estas palabras salió del lugar dejándola sola sumida en un frio y una oscuridad que se apodero del lugar de inmediato.

Ella dejo al fin salir las lagrimas que la ahogaban, su llanto era amargo, se dejo rodar hasta el suelo y con el libro pegado a su pecho cerró los ojos, se sentía peor que antes, sentía que todo esto la llevaría a la locura, una parte de ella le gritaba que lo buscara… que confiara en él y la otra le decía que era arriesgar demasiado, que nada de esto tenia lógica… pero era él… justo ahora podía asegurar que era él… ¿Por qué no le preguntaba directamente? ¿Por qué no le explicaba todo lo que llevaba por dentro y la estaba volviendo loca? Seguramente él terminaría por creerla una demente… se alejaría de una buena vez de ella… le sacaría de la cabeza todas estas ideas absurdas, acabaría con todo este dolor y esta confusión… - Se levanto con rapidez y abrió con esfuerzo la puerta para regresar al pasillo, con la esperanza de encontrarlo aun en este… pero sus ilusiones se vinieron al piso, el lugar estaba vacio… no había nadie…

- Terry… Terry… - Menciono para si misma, dejo un gemido salir de su garganta, esto le dolía… le dolía mucho.

Otro día en su vida… otro día igual al anterior, sin ninguna emoción, sin algo que le dejara ver que existía una razón para seguir… para sonreír… para soñar, lo único que tenia era esperanzas rotas, sueños que jamás llegarían a ser realidad… en días como estos sentía que quería acabar con todo, deseaba echar todos sus recuerdos al mar… dejar que el viento se los llevara muy lejos de él, abrir su pecho y sacar todo eso que lo mantenía atado a este estado de estar y no estar… de ser y no ser, cada vez se sentía mas cansado, la soledad es… es desesperante, lo agobiaba… necesitaba terriblemente salir de este agujero donde se encontraba… porque podía trabajar horas sin descansar, intentar llenar su mente de números, porcentajes… pero ella siempre volvía a sus pensamientos… ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que acepto que la amaba… también que ella seria una parte importante en su vida… pero ¿Acaso seria todo en su vida? Todos los sueños… su futuro entero le pertenecía a ella y eso no podía seguir, no podía dejar su felicidad en manos de alguien para la cual no era mas que un amigo… para alguien que había dedicado su existencia a venerar la imagen de un fantasma, de alguien que solo encontraba consuelo en culparse por los errores de otros, una mártir… él no era así, no podía seguir en este sendero… no hacia mas que dar vueltas a su alrededor… ella era el sol… no en vano le dedico esos líneas de Shakespeare… tanta razón tenia… ella era el sol… todo giramos al su alrededor… todos terminamos quemándonos en su fuego, en el fuego de una pasión y un amor no correspondido.

No, no puedo seguir con esto, tiene que acabar, tengo que encontrar la salida… no quiero ser otro más que gire y gire mendigando un poco del amor que no puede dar, que no existe en ella… que no existe para nadie mas que no sea él… ella no sabe, ni puede amar a nadie más que no sea Terry Grandchester… es imposible luchar… no me estoy rindiendo, ella me enseño a no ser cobarde, a ir tras lo que quiero… pero yo he aprendido que no siempre lo que quiero es para mi… no eres para mi Candy… no lo eres… y aunque me duela… aunque muera en el intento tengo que olvidarte, tengo que encontrar el camino de nuevo, sé que soy capaz de ser feliz sin tenerte en mi vida… aunque me duela como duele ahora… aunque pierda una parte de mi corazón en ello… lo hare – Pensaba Neil observando a través de la ventana en su oficina, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes y él las dejo correr con libertad, estaba cansado de fingir… ya no soportaba seguir en esta situación… si esto era una despedida… seria una definitiva – Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar presa de los sollozos, deseaba gritar y salir de este lugar… salir del país… del mundo… ir a donde este sufrimiento desapareciera… a donde su mente alejara la imagen de la rubia.

En ese momento entro Vanessa con algunas carpetas, la chica se sorprendió al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba el joven, se acerco a él casi corriendo y colocándose de cuclillas para mirarlo a los ojos le tomó las manos.

- Sr. Leagan ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le pregunto con preocupación.

El chico intento calmarse respirando profundo, pero de sus ojos brotaron nuevas lagrimas y el dolor en su pecho se hacia más intenso, cerró los ojos incapaz de contener más lo que sentía. Ella se coloco de pie frente a él - Y algo dentro de si le pidió que lo abrazara, que no tenia que decir nada, solo estar ahí para él, ser su apoyo… que aunque él no lo dijese la necesitaba… necesitaba de ese gesto. – Lo rodeo con sus brazos, cerró los ojos y lo acerco a ella. El joven se aferro a ella, rodeo la delgada cintura de la joven con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en esta, lloraba sin poder evitarlo - El dolor que tenia en el alma era demasiado, le urgía sacarlo… tenia que hacerlo… - Ella acaricia los cabellos con ternura, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. No ninguno de los dos supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ella luchando con sus sentimientos y él dejándolos libres.

Al fin el joven se separo muy despacio de ella, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos, se sentía desnudo… tenia el alma totalmente expuesta a esta mujer que… que le había dado lo que nunca ninguna otra había hecho, ella le ofreció su compañía, su compresión, se quedo junto a él, en silencio permitiéndole desahogarse… sin preguntar nada, era como si lograse ver en su corazón… como si comprendiese la pena que lo embargaba… ella le había ofrecido su amistad, esto solo le demostraba que ella estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y aceptarlo tal cual era… "Tú eres perfecto tal cual eres, no necesitas de la aprobación de nadie, eres el hombre que cualquier mujer desea" – Las palabras que una vez Elisa le dijera resonaron en su mente con total claridad… aun así seguía sintiendo este dolor y este vacio… era insoportable y parecía no tener fin… pero lucharía por alejarlo de él, lo haría… aunque se le fuera la vida en ello… intentaría ser feliz lejos de Candy.

El sol de los primeros días de abril entraba a la habitación llenado de luz y calidez todo el lugar, el delicado aroma de las rosas del jardín impregnaba cada rincón del mismo, al igual que los cantos de las aves que los despertaban con sus cadentes melodías. Él rodeo la delgada cintura de su mujer con el brazo y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello al tiempo que hundía el rostro en el sedoso cabello castaño, ese que tanto adoraba, que desde el mismo día que lo descubrió lo cautivo por completo. Ella dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho, y cubrió con su mano la de él, dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Es maravilloso despertar así – Menciono en casi un susurro, sin abrir los ojos.

- La vida es maravillosa desde que te tengo a mi lado, me haz hecho tan feliz… me haz dado tanto que aun no puedo creer cuan afortunado soy – Le dijo al oído con ternura.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, adoraba perderse en sus ojos, esos ojos que la enamoraron en cuantos los vio, iluminaron todo su mundo, cambiaron todo su mundo… nunca antes había visto un azul como ese, nunca antes en nadie más, no existía en el mundo un hombre que tuviese unos ojos como los de él, ese azul que hechiza… desde ese día ese color paso a ser su favorito… ese color y no otro, porque podían haber cientos, miles de gamas de azules… pero no como el del hombre que se encontraba en este instante abrazado a ella.

- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que te dije que estoy absoluta y perdidamente enamorada de ti? – Le Pregunto con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada.

- Déjame ver… - Hizo un gesto como si pensara – Desde anoche antes de quedarnos dormidos – Respondió también con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! No ha pasado mucho tiempo – Le dijo acariciando con suavidad el cabello castaño.

- Para mi ha sido una eternidad, como siento eterno el tiempo transcurrido desde la ultima vez que te hice el amor – Le dijo con picardía dándole un beso en el cuello.

- Pero si apenas han pasado horas – Menciono ella divertida y dejando un suspiro salir de su pecho ante la caricia recibida.

- No para un corazón enamorado y el mío señora esta totalmente enamorado de usted, extasiado de su imagen, de sus besos, de sus caricias… mi corazón no concibe la vida sin besar sus labios, sin mirar sus ojos, sin tocar su piel – Le decía al tiempo que esparcía suaves besos por su rostros, su cuellos, sus hombros.

- Tiene toda la razón, una hora es un tiempo insoportable para un corazón enamorado, recuperemos el tiempo… arrebatémosle los minutos que el sueños nos robo, lléneme la vida de amor Sr. Di Carlo, ámeme como lo hizo la primera vez… como lo hizo anoche – Dijo entre besos. El hombre obedeció de inmediato y rodo para quedar sobre ella, perdiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. El mismo que lo había atrapado desde hacia mas de veinticinco años… el mismo que los ha mantenido unidos a pesar de todo… de todo.

Cuando bajaron ya casi era mediodía así que decidieron dar un paseo por el jardín mientras preparaban el almuerzo, caminaban agarrados de manos como dos adolescentes, seguían manteniendo esa magia del amor de juventud intacto, sus ojos brillaban y sus corazones latían llenos de emoción, llegaron hasta la fuente en medio del lugar, tomaron asiento, él cerro los ojos y elevo la cara al cielo, ella le acaricio el cabello y él dejo ver una sonrisa.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? – Le pregunto con entusiasmo.

- Por supuesto – Menciono abriendo los ojos y perdiéndose en los grises de ella, quien le dedico una sonrisa. – Estabas bellísima, tanto que creí estar soñando… pensé que no podía existir en el mundo una mujer tan hermosa… todo en ti era perfecto… un ángel… si… si eso pensé, que eras un ángel que había bajado del cielo… recuerdo que yo corría para escapar de la lluvia… todo el mundo corría de un lugar a otro… pero tú no, tú caminabas con lentitud… vestida de blanco, llevabas una sombrilla… claro que esta no servía de mucho – Acoto con una sonrisa – Pero aun así tú lucias impecable, parecías flotar en medio de tanto caos… caminabas sin prisa, sin miedo…

- Tú te habías quedado parado en medio de la cera, estabas empapado… tu sombrero tampoco ayudaba mucho – Dijo divertida y sus ojos brillaban.

- Fue tu culpa, tú me hechizaste… y aun no veía tus ojos… recuerdo perfectamente que te paraste junto a la fuente de Neptuno en la Plaza de la Signoria, con agonizante calma cerraste el paraguas y elevaste el rostro al cielo dejando que la lluvia lo bañara por completo… te juro que nunca antes había sentido envidia en mi vida, por nada, nunca… pero en ese instante desee con todas mis fuerzas ser lluvia y poder deslizarme por tu cara, cubrir cada rincón de ella… y cuando bajaste el rostro, que abriste tus ojos y me miraste sentí como si el mundo hubiese estallado en millones de luces, fuiste el sol en medio de un día nublado, desde ese momento supe que te amaba…

Ella le regalo una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de hermosos destellos, acaricio con suavidad su mejilla y se acerco hasta rosar sus labios, cerró los ojos y se perdió en todas las sensaciones que ese toque despertaba en ella, aun después de tanto años podía decir que amaba a este hombre… que cada día la enamoraba más, sus palabras, sus gesto… todo en él era perfecto.

- Yo sentí mi corazón latir como nunca antes lo había hecho, cuando te vi parado en medio de la lluvia observándome, me sentí pequeña… descubierta… tus ojos lograron entrar en mi alma… se adueñaron de ella… allí mismo, en ese momento… no hizo falta que me dijeras nada… pude sentir que era tú… tú eras lo que justo le pedía al cielo, a la vida… nunca pensé que los deseos se pudieran conseguir tan rápido… pero allí estabas… eterno y hermoso… - Menciono y su voz era música para los oídos del hombre.

Ya casi era mediodía, el sol brillaba con fuerza iluminando el pasillo, ella iba sonriente, caminaba con total comodidad, se sentía libre, no pensó que volvería a tener este sentimiento de plenitud, de seguridad e independencia, había pasado tanto tiempo de su vida sumida en una pena, aferrada a un imposible que nunca creyó salir del abismo en el cual se encontraba… pero ahora era distinto, ahora estaba feliz… realmente feliz… todo lo que tenia era suyo, suyo y de nadie más, era afortunada de eso no cabía la menor duda… no podía negar que habían momento en los que se sentía culpable por tener toda esta dicha, se sentía egoísta… sabia que donde quiera que ella estuviese aun sufría, lo pudo ver en su mirada la ultima vez que la vio… que no era justo que habían ambas perdido tanto… ahora ella tenga todo… y… Candy no tenga nada, no tenga nada más que tristes recuerdos, que remordimientos… no eso no era justo, pero era inútil todo lo que ella pudiese hacer para ayudarla, solo Candy podía encontrar la salida, solo ella podía encontrar el camino de regreso, ninguna de las personas a su alrededor podían devolverle la luz… eso lo aprendió cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión de escribirle a Nathan… cuando casi lo pierde, él solo le indico el camino, pero fue ella quien decidió dar le primer paso, ese que la llevo hasta donde se encontraba ahora. – La rubia caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – Menciono el joven al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo la rubia entrando a la oficina y caminando para saludarlo.

- Buenas tardes ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Feliz – Respondió con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven.

- ¿Sé puede saber el motivo? – Pregunto interesado tomando la mano de ella para darle un beso.

- Por fin encontré el vestido – Contesto y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- ¿Si? – Inquirió de nuevo con una sonrisa, ella afirmo en silencio – Me alegra mucho, eso quiere decir que tendrás más tiempo para mi – Agrego con una sonrisa picara, mientras caminaban a uno de los sofás del lugar.

- Por supuesto, sé que te tengo muy olvidado… y créeme lo siento muchísimo, me has hecho mucha falta – Le dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a él y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas – Te prometo que desde este momento solo tendré tiempo para ti – Agrego con una sonrisa.

Él se acerco a ella y le dio un beso, una caricia suave, cálida… coloco una mano en la cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo, elevando la otra a su cuello. Susana se dejo guiar por su prometido, acaricio con ternura el pecho del joven, el calor del mismo se podía sentir a través de la camina verde agua que llevaba puesta, cerró los ojos y le ofreció los labios para que los tomara a su antojo, al tiempo que ella misma movía sus manos hasta la espalda de Nathan y acortaba la distancia entre los dos, el doctor acariciaba con su lengua los labios de la joven, mientras sus manos se hundían en el cabello dorado, ella en respuesta abrió más la boca y lo dejo llenarla de él, sus lenguas giraban haciendo espirales, suaves toques que hacían vibrar sus cuerpos y almas. Ella sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, mientras un calor abrasador crecía a cada instante, sus manos viajaban sintiendo cada musculo bajo la tela. Él sentía elevarse mientras se perdía en los labios de su amor, con un suave toque recorría el cuello de la rubia, ella dejo libre un gemido, él continuo con la caricia al tiempo que las manos de ella despertaban cada fibra de su piel, la chica busco imitarlo y llevo las manos a su cuello, pero la camisa no le permitía avanzar mucho, la respiración de ambos se hacia cada vez más agitada, la falta de aire les hizo separarse, sus rostros sonrojados era muestra de las emociones que los invadían a los dos, también el deseo era visible en el color de sus ojos que era oscuro, brillante…

- Susana eres hermosa – Le dijo Nathan tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

- Te amo – Fue la respuesta de ella y busco de nuevo los labios del doctor.

El joven los recibió de inmediato adueñándose de ellos por completo, acomodándose el uno al otro para acoplarse y seguir llenándose de emociones y sensaciones, no era la primera vez que compartían un beso, su relación había llegado al grado de que estos encuentros fuesen muy frecuentes, pero nunca antes con tanta intensidad, las reacciones en sus cuerpos se empezaron a hacer presentes, Susana sentía como sus piernas temblaban, sus manos, su vientre… Nathan se había convertido en algo de lo cual cada vez deseaba más, pero justo en este momento esa necesidad crecía y crecía dentro de ella, este sentimiento amenazaba con desbordarla, con consumirla por completo… fue consiente de inmediato de la situación… de lo arriesgado de dejarse llevar… confiaba en Nathan… lo amaba, no tenia dudas sobre sus sentimientos… pero… - Ella comenzó a bajar el ritmo del beso, muy despacio. Él sintió enseguida su cambio, se percato de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos y recapacito, esta vez el deseo que lo embriagaba lo había llevado más allá de lo que se había permitido… adoraba a Susana y no quería que ella se sintiese incomoda o presionada, con suavidad comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la rubia, separo sus labios de los de ella y le beso con ternura las mejillas. Ella dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los cerró para evitar derramarlas.

- Nathan yo… yo… - Antes que pudiese decir algo más él la detuvo.

- Lo siento Susy, perdóname por favor… no quise asustarte, te quiero muchísimo ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Menciono con mirada angustiada.

- Si, si lo sé, discúlpame tú a mí… es que… no sé… Nathan yo, yo… - Sus mejilla se cubrieron de un rojo carmín y bajo la mirada apenada.

- Lo sé, mi amor no te preocupes – Menciono abrazándola y recostándola sobre su pecho – Todo esta bien. – Agrego acariciando su espalda.

- No, no esta bien… Nathan, no sé como decir esto… yo… te amo, me siento muy bien contigo, confió en ti, sé que nunca me harías daño, gracias a ti mi mundo es maravilloso, mi vida tiene sentido… lo que más deseo es entregarme a ti por completo, ser tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos… - Él la detuvo y tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, ella tenia los ojos húmedos.

- Susana eso lo sé muy bien, amor no tienes que demostrarme nada, lo siento… sé que esto es real… ¿Por qué necesitas explicarlo? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Porque… porque… yo… si tú quieres… - Ella se quedo callada y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Si yo quiero? – Pregunto sin entender.

- Si – Dijo en apenas un susurro, él la miro sin comprender – Nathan… no me hagas esto más difícil – Menciono avergonzada.

- ¡Oh, No!... Susana no, por favor, mírame… amor no, yo… yo, no es necesario que apresuremos nada, todo va a llegar a su tiempo, te amo Susana y no hace falta que demostremos nada, este sentimiento es maravilloso y lo será aun más cuando seas mi esposa, de eso esto seguro… pero no hace falta nada más que lo tenemos en este momento amor – Expreso con ternura.

- Nathan… es que a cada minuto siento que… siento que el tiempo se vuelve eterno cuando no te tengo… que necesito dejarte ver cuanto te amo, que quiero entregarme a ti sin limites… no niego que tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar… y al mismo tiempo sé que no existe nada en el mundo que desee más que entregarte mi vida… te amo tanto – Ella dejo salir las palabras en un torrente, como si tuviese la necesidad de desahogarse.

- Susy… si te soy sincero, yo también tengo esa necesidad, yo también deseo demostrarte cuanto te amo… que eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, eres todo… todo amor, me muero por tenerte conmigo para siempre… amanecer junto a ti por el resto de mis días… yo… - Ella lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre los labios del rubio.

- Entonces el momento llegara, no será hoy ni mañana… tal vez sea cuando lo hemos planeado… o antes, llegara… solo quiero que sepas que cuando eso pase… cuando esta necesidad que ambos sentimos nos sobre pase… no tengas dudas que yo te amo y que me entregare a ti sin miedos, yo confió en ti Nathan… creo en esto que sentimos… esto es nuestro. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, su voz era segura, sincera.

- Mi vida, Susana yo quiero que todo sea maravilloso para ti, quiero hacerte feliz… completamente feliz y te prometo que si… si llega a pasar… si no podemos esperar… será igual de hermoso, porque te amo y eso no cambiara por nada del mundo… el día que decidamos entregarnos será con la bendición de Dios… porque es por amor, no existe una unión más poderosa que cuando alguien se entrega a otro por amor. – Le dijo perdiéndose en los ojos azul cielo de la chica y dándole un suave beso, solo un roce lleno de ternura.

Al fin después de horas de viajes que parecieron interminables habían llegado a la ciudad luz, llena de cultura, vida y arte por doquier, al bajar en la estación un carro esperaba por el flamante primer ministro Lambert y sus acompañantes, en el auto los esperaban una de sus hermanas y su padre, quienes no contuvieron la emoción al ver al joven y caminaron hasta él para abrazarlo, el joven presento de inmediato a la rubia con una sonrisa que le era imposible disimular.

- Padre, Denise les presento a Candy – Menciono señalando a la rubia.

- Mucho gusto Srta. Andley – Dijo el hombre de unos cincuenta años caminado hasta ella para tomar su mano – Lambert – Con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que poseían el mismo color que los del chico.

- Es un placer Sr. Lambert – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Srta. Andley bienvenida a París, Denise Lambert encantada de verla de nuevo – Dijo la joven mirando a la americana con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Srta. Lambert, también me alegra mucho verla – Contesto con alegría.

Después de esto todos caminaron en dirección al auto, subieron a este y partieron. Fabrizio había observado toda la escena a una distancia prudente, mientras su hermana intentaba ubicar a Edith que de seguro los estaría esperando, pasado un par de minutos la joven capto su atención.

- Vamos Fabrizio, ya Edith llego por nosotros – Menciono la chica quien se sentía algo casada por el viaje.

- ¡Fransheska que alegría verte! – Menciono una hermosa chica de cabellos castaño y hermosos ojos marrones, caminado para abrazar a la italiana.

- ¡Edith cuanto tiempo! – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa recibiendo de buen agrado el abrazo.

- Luces bellísima como siempre… Fabrizio, no sabia que vendrías, me alegra mucho que hayas decidió acompañar a tu hermana – Dijo la francesa con una sonrisa coqueta mirando con interés al chico que cada vez lucia mejor.

- ¿Cómo estas Edith? – Contesto caminado para saludar a la joven.

- Muy bien y feliz por tenerlos aquí – Menciono con un brillo en los ojos.

- Nosotros también estamos felices de verte – Dijo Fransheska, el joven solo asintió en silencio y minutos después caminaban para abordar el vehículo que los llevaría hasta la villa de la francesa.

Mientras viajaban en el auto la mirada de Fabrizio se perdía entres las calles de París, Fransheska y Edith conversaban animadamente sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, sus familias, las amigas en común que ya habían contraído matrimonio y las que estaban prontas a hacerlo; la italiana se moría por contarle a su amiga sobre Albert, pero sin tener la certeza de que Fabrizio no escuchaba prefirió esperar a que ambas estuviesen solas.

Al llegar a la mansión Dupont fueron ubicados de inmediato en sus habitaciones para que descansaran, el viaje desde Florencia hasta París era muy largo y extenuante, después de tomar un baño Fransheska cayo en un profundo sueño, mientras Fabrizio en su habitación aun seguía dentro de la bañera, el agua ya no estaba tibia, pero él se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de ello, su mirada recorrió sus brazos y recordó las veces que había rodeado con ellos las delgada cintura de la americana, la sensación que producía en él su cercanía, su respiración agitada cada vez que se acercaba, como esquivaba su mirada… y a veces como se la mantenía, retándolo… la verdad esta mujer le gusta, le gustaba mucho – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, luego se sumergió por completo en el agua, salió de esta de inmediato, se coloco de pie, tomó la bata de baño junto a él se la puso y salió rumbo a su habitación, ya en esta busco un elegante traje de fino lino beige, una camisa azul marino - Dudo en usar una corbata, al final desecho la idea, estaba cansado de estas, las usaba todos los días para ir a la oficina, con una toalla de mano se frotaba el cabello, miro su reflejo en el enorme espejo de la alcoba, ya lo tenia largo de nuevo, solo unos centímetros pero hacia nada que lo había cortado, este se empeñaba en crecer, lo dejaría así por un tiempo, total no era la primera vez que lo hacia, la barba también había crecido – Camino de nuevo hasta el armario y busco todo lo necesario para recortarla, estando en el cuarto de baño lo tentó la idea de rasurarla por completo, sin embargo no lo hizo, no estaba en su casa y tal vez no contaría con el tiempo suficiente para mantenerla si se deshacía de ella por completo, al fin había terminado con su arreglo, espero unos minutos observando a través de la ventana y luego bajó, ya casi era la hora del almuerzo.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Lambert, Ángela y Candy fueron recibidas como si fueran de la realeza, la familia de Gerard se desvivió en atenciones para con ellas, las ubicaron de inmediato en habitaciones contiguas; la de la rubia tenia vista a un hermoso lago que se encontraba dentro de la propiedad, rodeado por un inmenso jardín, robles, nogales, cedros, almendros y por supuesto un bellísimo rosal servían de marco al mismo que aunque pequeño no dejaba de ser maravilloso. Todo en este lugar era perfecto para sentirse feliz y cómoda, sin embargo esa actitud distanciaba mucho de la que embargaba a la chica, su mirada perdida en el paisaje… hacían creer que lo admiraba, más sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar de la ciudad, uno que desconocía, pero no en este.

Camino hasta la ventana, la abrió y dejo que el aire entrara a la habitación inundándola del extraordinario aroma del jardín, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente… -¿Qué se suponía que estaba él haciendo en este lugar? Fransheska no le comento en ningún momento que planeaba viajar a Francia… tal vez fue una emergencia, algún familiar enfermo… pero en ese caso ¿Por qué no viajaban sus padres con ellos? Porque estaban solos, eso era seguro, los vio descender del tren y solo se encontraban ellos, el joven la observaba pudo sentir su mirada sobre ella, aunque cuando se volvió para verlo ya había desaparecido ¿Dónde podrá estar? Necesito hablar con él, no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre… Candy ¿Qué se supone que le vas a decir? No puedes solamente llegar y decirle "Hola señor Di Carlo, cuando me alegra verlo, quiero preguntarle… quiero saber… usted es Terruce Grandchester" es una locura Candy admítelo, lo que puedes sacar con todo esto es terminar encerrada en un manicomio… pero como pudo saber con exactitud esas líneas de Shakespeare, si es verdad Romeo y Julieta es una obra muy famosa y precisamente la escena del balcón es una de las más conocidas, pero… es demasiada casualidad que él las conozca tan bien, con semejante exactitud… Albert ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde estas? Necesito tanto de tus consejos, no sé que hacer – La rubia se tumbo en la cama y su mirada se perdió entre los encajes del hermoso dosel damasco de la misma. Un toque en la puerta la hizo erguirse de inmediato.

- Adelante – Menciono acomodándose un poco.

- Candy vine a ayudarte a escoger lo que usaras para el almuerzo – Dijo Ángela al tiempo que entraba.

La joven solo dejo libre un suspiro casi imperceptible y camino hasta el armario donde ya la esperaba su amiga.

* * *

_**Soneto XVIII**___

___**¿Debo compararte con un día de verano?**__**  
**__**Tu eres mucho más hermosa y más templada:**__**  
**__**fuertes vientos desgarran en Mayo los débiles capullos**__**  
**__**y el tiempo del verano tiene tan breve plazo:**__**  
**__**a veces brilla fiero el ojo de los cielos**__**  
**__**y a menudo se oscurece su dorado aspecto**__**  
**__**y a menudo lo bello de lo bello decae, sin perder el**__**  
**__**ornamento por el azar o por el curso cambiante de la naturaleza;**__**  
**__**pero tu verano eterno jamás se agotará,**__**  
**__**ni perderá la posesión de esa belleza que sólo es tuya;**__**  
**__**ni podrá jamás la muerte jactarse que entres en sombra,**__**  
**__**cuando en versos eternos perdures en el tiempo;**__**  
**__**mientras el hombre respire, y puedan ver sus ojos,**__**  
**__**sigue todo esto vivo, y esto a ti te da la vida.**_

**Soneto XVIII . William Shakespeare.**

**Nota de autor: Fragmento de Romeo y Julieta. William Shakespeare.**

**Continuara...**


	34. Capitulo 18 segunda parte

_**Hola chicas aqui por el dia de hoy les voy a dejar bastante por leer, ya que les subire todo lo que resta de este capitulo, que se que es bastante intenso.**_

_**Lita: Me alegra que hayas dados con los demas capitulos, ya te iba a respoder, pues es que cuando no los encuentras es porque estan en el lado osucuro, pero dejame aclararte que el fic aun no esta terminado, solo esta suspendido por lo de la guerra florida pero el primer miercoles de mayo reanudaremos las publicaciones...**_

_**Saludos y muchisimas gracias por leer!**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Segunda parte**_

El almuerzo transcurrió con total normalidad, la familia Lambert se esmeraba en hacer sentir bien a las invitadas, buscando temas de interés para las chicas, aunque la mayoría de la conversación se centro en la fiesta que tendría lugar en un par de días para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gautier Lambert, aunque el hombre era muy poco dado a este tipo de celebraciones sus hijas insistieron en hacerla, no podían dejar pasar la ocasión "No todos los días se cumplen cincuenta y cinco años" – Mencionaba Denise con decisión.

Al terminar la comida todos se excusaron pues tenían asuntos que atender, Gerard no volvería al trabajo hasta el día siguiente, así que aprovecho para quedarse en casa descansar un poco y compartir con Candy. Los dos se encontraban caminado por el hermoso jardín, el sol de primavera era brillante, lucia sus rayos en todo su esplendor, envolviendo en calor todo aquello que tocaba, la chica se notaba distraída, mientras el francés se perdía en su imagen, lucia hermosa en ese vestido azul cielo, sus rizos sueltos enmarcaban su rostro, danzando en leves movimientos cada vez que la brisa llegaba hasta ellos.

- Candy, me gustaría preguntarte algo – Dijo él sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Ella lo miro sorprendida y regañándose por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos una vez más, se enfoco en lo que el joven le decía, afirmo en silencio instándolo a continuar.

- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en Italia? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo sé Gerard, todo depende de lo que Albert diga, el trabajo que estamos realizando va muy bien, tenemos pensado regresar al Piamonte en cuando volvamos ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Menciono manteniendo su mirada.

- Nada, simple curiosidad… ¿Seguro no hay otro motivo por el cual deseen quedarse en Florencia? – Contesto, mientras hacia una pregunta implícita a la rubia, Gerard no tenia un pelo de tonto y había notado la… la atracción que existía entre la rubia y el italiano, aunque intento negarlo al principio, era más que evidente que él la perturbaba.

- No, no existe nada que nos mantenga atados a esa ciudad, solo lo hacemos porque es desde donde podemos trabajar mejor, también porque allí se encuentran los amigos de Albert – Respondió secamente.

Él capto de inmediato el cambio de actitud de la rubia, esto solo le confirmaba sus dudas, el modo en como esbozo su respuesta, evidentemente escogiendo cada una de sus palabras para no dejar ver interés alguno, le dejaron claro que ella trataba de ocultar algo… tal vez hasta para ella misma. Se apresuro a agregar.

- Bueno lo digo… por Albert, no sé si lo has notado, pero es evidente que la Srta. Di Carlo le agrada… la verdad le agrada mucho, se comporta como una niño cuando esta cerca de ella, lo digo porque nunca lo había visto comportarse así – Dijo en tono casual, con una sonrisa.

- Albert… la verdad si he notado lo que me dices, desde el mismo momento en que conoció a Fransheska lo note extraño, nunca lo había visto sonreír con tanta frecuencia como cuando se encuentra en presencia de ella, también ese brillo en sus ojos que aparece en cuando la ve… la verdad Gerard me encantaría que Albert se diese una oportunidad con ella, es una muchacha de buenos sentimientos, agradable, linda… con la misma pasión y energía para entregarse a hacer lo que le gusta que posee Albert… sinceramente creo que se entenderían – Terminó por decir mientras tomaba una rosa entre sus manos.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, la verdad es una chica maravillosa, me agrada mucho… caso contrario a su hermano obviamente – Dijo el joven con toda la intensión para estudiar la reacción de la chica.

Candy se puso rígida de inmediato, desvió la mirada y se encamino sin decir palabra, después de un minuto Gerard se aventuro a continuar.

- Él no te agrada ¿Verdad? – Pregunto buscando los ojos esmeralda.

- Me es indiferente, la verdad es bastante complicado… tiene un carácter contradictorio, sin embargo no le presto atención, no es de mi incumbencia – Contesto intentando parecer casual.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Inquirió de nuevo interesado.

- No lo sé Gerard… es simplemente así, por ejemplo el día que llegaste a Florencia, fue muy grosero contigo y apenas te había visto… ¿Por qué ustedes no se conocen de otro lado verdad? – Devolvió la pregunta mirando al joven.

- No, no… claro que no, es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida, sin embargo tienes razón… pero hay personas que causan antipatía en nosotros a primera impresión – Respondió desconcertado.

- Pero es absurdo, de todas formas él no tenia porque comportarse de ese modo, generalmente no es así… es distinto – Dijo y se detuvo recordando la tarde que compartió con el joven en Florencia.

- ¿Distinto? – Gerard la saco de sus pensamientos.  
- Si… si digo, es amable, pero ya no hablemos de Fabrizio Di Carlo ¿Has recibido cartas del Sr. Wells? – Candy busco una salida rápida al tema, sin darse cuenta que lo que hacia era absurdo, quien mejor que ella para decirle como se encontraba el esposo de su prima.

- Bueno hace algunos meses me llegó una carta donde me contaba que se encontraba muy feliz, que el pequeño Frederick estaba cada vez más grande y Elisa más hermosa y que deseaba agregar otro miembro a su familia lo antes posible… la verdad me alegro mucho por él, no pensé que esa relación se mantendría estable y en tan buenos términos… no quisiera ofender a nadie, pero era evidente que la novia no estaba muy feliz el día de su boda, ni que decir del día que se entero que seria madre… le adjudico su mal humor al los trastornos del embarazo, pero… - Se quedo callado recordando que Elisa y Candy eran familiares.

- Elisa no es una mujer fácil de complacer, desde pequeña fue caprichosa, egoísta, pero creo que el amor del Sr. Wells la convertirá en una gran mujer, más con la llegada de su hijo, un hijo es un bendición, es un milagro y ante eso ni siquiera Elisa puede ser indiferente – Contesto la chica con naturalidad.

Entre este y otros comentarios los jóvenes continuaron con su paseo, Ángela los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, a veces deseaba tanto que Candy le brindara una oportunidad al joven, Gerard Lambert la quería, la adoraba eso era evidente, nunca había hecho nada que la lastimara, por el contrario siempre se desvivió por entregarle alegría y paz… pero ahora las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, la presencia de este joven Di Carlo estaba trastocando todo, ella sabia que el estado en el cual se encontraba Candy era por su causa, cuando lo vio en la estación de trenes no podía creerlo, seria mucha casualidad… o tal vez el destino estaba jugando con ellos y los acercaba peligrosamente.

Elisa estaba en su habitación descansando un poco, pues dentro de poco llegaría Flavia para organizarla y tendría que bajar, ya la rutina la aburría siempre lo mismo odiaba sus días tan predecibles, nunca pensó que una vida de casada podía ser tan monótona en su mayor tiempo sola, no era que Frank le prohibiera salir, pero que haría ella en casa de sus amigas todo el día metida sin tener nada interesante que contar, solo que tenia todo lo que cualquiera de ellas podría desear, ropa de ultima moda en Europa, joyas hasta para regalar, casas en mas de veinte países que hasta ahora si solo conocía unas pocas de Estados Unidos, sabia que Frank tenia propiedades en Francia, Italia, Shanghái, Alemania, y varias en Suramérica pero esto no le serbia de nada, al principio era divertido poder restregarle todo esto en la cara a las que supuestamente eran sus amigas, pero que en los momentos mas difíciles ninguna se acerco a darle ni una palabra de aliento, solo se acercaban a ella cuando esta ofrecía una fiesta en su mansión por esta misma razón dejo de hacerlas, se ha vuelto completamente gris pues desde que la obligaron a casarse su mundo se volvió blanco y negro, solo Frederick era el que le daba un poco de color a su vida. – Flavia la saco de sus pensamientos pidiendo permiso para entrar.

- ¿Hoy limpiaras más temprano? – Dijo levantándose de la cama y lanzando a ella una revista que ni siquiera leyó.

- Disculpe señora, vengo a notificarle que tiene una llamada en el despacho es desde Charleston.

A la joven se le ilumino la mirada y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, sin detenerse a dar las gracias ya Flavia estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su patrona. Jules salía de su habitación cuando lo vio correr por el pasillo, la vio mucho mejor que los días anteriores, mas cuando nunca había osado dirigió la mirada al interior de la habitación de Elisa la cual se encontraba abarrotada de lujos, no se detuvo por mucho tiempo por lo que siguió su camino hacia el jardín.

- Buenos días. - Saludo Elisa tomando el auricular.

- ¿Buenos días? No me digas que recién te levantas hermanita.

- ¡Neil! Que alegría saber de ti…no…no a tengo un rato despierta. – Respondió la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

- Un rato….pero que dura la vida que llevas, igual a la de tu hermano que se levanta casi todos los días a las cinco de la mañana.

- Ya quisiera yo tener algo en que ocupar mi tiempo Neil…pero cuéntame ¿Como estas?, ¿Que estas haciendo?, ¿Ya tienes novia?

- Elisa, respira, relájate solo una pregunta a la vez. – Acoto Neil soltando una carcajada.

- Es que tengo tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

- Bueno, estoy muy bien con mucho trabajo, sabes Charleston me gusta mucho, es muy tranquilo, y no tengo ninguna novia… bueno no todavía.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que tienes a alguien por ahí….una amiguita, Neil no cambias.

- Elisa la que no cambia eres tú….sabes papá me conto lo de Cleopatra, lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes Neil, ya se me paso además era solo un animal. – Dijo la joven entristeciendo la voz, ya se lo había dicho Frank y de seguro todos pensaban igual.

- No Elisa Cleopatra no era solo un animal ella era parte de nosotros ¿Acaso no recuerdas como lloramos cuando murió Silvia? Sabes perfectamente que no son solo animales, eran nuestras amigas, compañeras, confidentes, porque se que eso era Cleopatra para ti, así que no quiero que estés diciendo que Cleopatra era solo un animal. –La joven no puedo evitar romper en llanto.

- Neil…Neil me haces falta ¿Por qué no vienes? no sabes como necesito que me des un abrazo, que me insultes, que te molestes con mis comentarios mal intencionados, estoy aburrida, cada vez es peor. – Decía entre llanto.

- Hermanita…lo siento, siento todo lo que te pasa, pero debes ser fuerte por tu hijo, además el viejo seguro le queda poco tiempo de vida y podrás librarte, sabes que no soy bueno para esto. – Dijo el con un nudo en la garganta.

- Si se perfectamente que eres pésimo. – Soltando una sonrisa. – Muchas veces quisiera correr con esa suerte o en este punto no se si será suerte que Frank me deje algún día, es que no…no sé como explicarlo es como si a papá le pasara algo, creo que le he tomado cariño.

- Entonces te enamoro el viejito. – Sonriendo

- ¡Neil! No como crees…no para nada si aun no me acostumbro a que me toque. – Elisa puedo escuchar al otro lado una voz de una mujer que le notificaba que debía entrar a una reunión.

- Elisa… - Ella lo detuvo.

- No te preocupes Neil escuche, se que ahora eres un hombre sumamente ocupado, ve a tu reunión.

- Te quiero mucho Elisa.

- Yo también Neil, más que a mi esposo. – Respondió con una sonrisa de congoja.

- Entonces debería de sentirme afortunado por tener una parte importante en el corazón de Elisa Leagan, ya que casi nadie puede entrar en él.

- Si…un lugar sumamente importante, cuídate Neil.

- Tú también. – Esto fue lo último que escucho antes de que colgara.

Subió a su habitación pues de seguro ya Flavia había terminado de asearla a veces las siestas de Frederick le parecían tan largas, abrió la puerta de su habitación y algo en su cama le llamo la atención se acerco era un par de Calas blancas y debajo de ella algo envuelto en papel color rosa, se llevo una de las flores a la nariz y aspiro el olor, pensó que de seguro era algo que Frank le ordeno a Flavia para que se lo dejara ahí, tomo lo que el papel cubría no era muy pesado de seguro otro collar por lo cuadrado del paquete, halo lentamente la cinta de seda blanca y al ver de que se trataba no puedo evitar que sus ojos derramaran un par de lagrimas, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama llevando a su pecho el cuadro que tenia retratado a Cleopatra, estaba bellísimo la yegua se veía llena de vida y el dibujo era impecable, profesional.

Pensó en irlo a buscar pues después de haberlo dejado ahí, se había arrepentido, como se le ocurría a él hacerle ese regalo a la señora y no solo el regalo entrar a su habitación para dejarlo, caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación cuando se decidió a buscarlo no había abierto bien la puerta cuando diviso a la señora subiendo las escaleras por lo que tuvo que cerrar inmediatamente la puerta, ahora si que estaba en un problema que pensaría el señor Frank al ver que él le esta haciendo regalos a su esposa, ese día no salió de su habitación ni tampoco bajo a cenar, era un cobarde lo admitía.

Las cosas en Charleston marchaban de manera extraordinaria, Neil se desenvolvía en los negocios como pez en el agua, hasta había dirigido su propia presentación frente a los representantes de la cámara de comercio de Atlanta, quienes habían viajado interesado en abrir una sucursal de Andley Bank en esa ciudad, bajó, claro esta de la supervisión de George y Archivald, estos también estuvieron presentes en la reunión y quedaron gratamente sorprendidos al ver como el joven se manejaba, parecía todo un experto y es que más que los estudios en finanzas y contabilidad, Neil poseía el conocimiento adquirido en el mismo campo, no en aulas ni en gruesos libros, su visión de expansión lo convertía en un gran pilar para la sede de Charleston y eso era innegable. Después de la reunión, todos decidieron ir a almorzar para celebrar el éxito de la misma, Neil insistió en que Vanessa los acompañase pues parte del crédito era de ella, todas las horas que pasaron revisando balances, tras balances… ella se había vuelto un pilar fundamental en su trabajo la chica lo ayudaba incondicionalmente, lo hacia reír… y cuando se encontraba cansado lo alentaba, no lo dejaba desanimarse ni flaquear por muy difícil que se presentara el panorama frente a ellos.

- Sr. Leagan de verdad no hace falta, yo solo hice mi trabajo – Mencionaba la chica algo apenada, ante la mirada fija de los tres hombres.

- Un trabajo que merece su recompensa, sin su ayuda la reunión no hubiese tenido ni la mitad del éxito que tuvo, eso es algo que merece el reconocimiento y si nosotros celebramos usted lo hará también – Dijo Neil con decisión mientras se colocaba de pie.

- Creo que Neil tiene toda la razón señorita Scott, además una compañía femenina siempre es bien recibida – Acoto Archie con una sonrisa.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Neil el gerente necesitaba hablar con nosotros de algo, nos adelantaremos para planear una reunión cuando regresemos de almorzar, te esperamos en la recepción – Menciono George colocándose de pie y haciéndole un ademan a Archie para que lo siguiera, el cobrizo no entendió a lo que se refería este, pero lo acompaño sin chistar.

- Sr. Leagan de verdad le agradezco mucho la invitación, pero…

- Yo deseo que nos acompañe, por favor – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Si no tengo más opción – Contesto ella con actitud derrotada.

- No, no la tiene – Menciono con una sonrisa, pero su voz no dejaba dudas de autoridad en ella.

- Esta bien, solo déjeme buscar mi bolso y mi abrigo – Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

- Yo la acompaño, ya todo aquí esta listo – Expreso el joven dando un ultimo vistazo al lugar, sus manos se rozaron cuando ambos procedieron a abrir la puerta, ella lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa, él le respondió de la misma manera.

Después de eso se encontraron con George y Archivald en la entrada del edificio, los hombre abordaron el vehículo que había retando la empresa para ellos y Neil se fue en el suyo con la señorita Scott.

Aunque en un principio Vanessa se sentía incomoda por la presencia de George y Archie, pasados varios minutos los hombres comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre Neil y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, al chico no le hacia mucha gracia, pero lo permitió y contesto también varias indirectas de su primo al ver que la chica se relajaba, de esta forma continuaron entre comentarios agradable y bromas. Tanto George como Archie evitaron nombra a Albert y Candy durante la comida, sabían que el tema le afectaba a Neil, el chico se notaba tranquilo, centrado… lejos de muchos de los fantasmas que lo atormentaban y lo mejor era mantenerlo de esa manera, no tenia caso ahondar en remover falsas esperanzas. Archie notaba que el joven no probo casi el vino, por el contrario acompaño la comida con agua, solo en una ocasión cuando se hizo un brindis tomó el contenido completo de su copa.

- Bueno nosotros debemos regresar, tenemos una reunión con el señor Whitman – Menciono George minutos después de terminar su postre.

- Si, es cierto… ustedes pueden quedarse, creo que con semejante trabajo que seguro tuvieron para preparar la presentación, se merecen descansar, tomen la tarde libre – Dijo Archie haciendo un ademan a uno de los meseros.

- No es necesario, aun nos quedan algunas cosas pendientes – Contesto Neil colocando la servilleta en la mesa.

- Eso puede esperar, has demostrado ser un excelente trabajador Neil, también usted Srta. Scott, estoy seguro que por una tarde que no vayan a la oficina las cosas no se retrasaran – Menciono el chico colocándose de pie, George lo imito.

- Le agradezco mucho señor Cornwall, pero debo cumplir con mi horario, no esta bien que me tome un permiso sin que lo autorice el señor Whitman – Dijo la chica entre nerviosa y apenada.

- No tiene que preocuparse por eso Srta. Scott, yo hablare con el Sr. Whitman, no se hable mas del tema, tomen la tarde libre y regresen mañana temprano a la oficina, nos vemos antes de viajar Neil – Menciono el chico firmando la libreta que le extendía el mesero con la cuenta.

El moreno no insistió, sabia que cuando a su primo se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible discutir, se coloco de pie para despedir a los hombres, ofreciéndole la mano primero a George quien la recibió con su habitual aire, pero dejando ver una sonrisa; después se la extendió a Archie, este la recibió dándole un jalón para abrazarlo, Neil se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero lo recibió de buena gana, después de darle unas palmadas en la espalda, se separo del chico. Miro a la morena y le extendió la mano, ella la recibió con una sonrisa y para su sorpresa el caballero en lugar de estrecharla se dio un suave beso en el dorso. George por su parte solo se despidió con un apretón. Cuando se habían dado la vuelta para marcharse, Archie se volvió.

- Neil olvide darte el número directo de la habitación que ocupamos en el Place Charleston – Menciono el chico mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña tarjeta blanca. El moreno lo miro extrañado, este se la extendió con una sonrisa, Neil seguía con la mirada fija en las actitudes de su primo – De nuevo muchas gracias por acompañarnos Srta. Scott, fue un placer – Agrego con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos avellana.

De esta manera los hombres se retiraron, Neil se volvió para mirar a la chica, le dedico una sonrisa y tomo asiento, su mirada capto la tarjeta, que en lugar de tener un numero telefónico, tenia el siguiente mensaje: _**"Pórtate bien… te espero mañana temprano en la oficina, no te desveles"**_- En primer lugar se sintió ofendido por los pensamientos de Archie, después levanto la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír por la dirección de las cavilaciones de su primo, fijo la mirada en la joven frente a él y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, una de esas pocas que dejaba ver en su rostro. Ella respondió de la misma manera. Neil hizo un ademan al mesero.

- Puede traer por favor una botella del mejor champagne que tenga – Ordeno él con naturalidad. El hombre asintió en silencio y se retiro.

Vanessa lo miraba sin logra entender este cambio de actitud, el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al joven había notado que no tomaba, en las reuniones que habían compartido por el cumpleaños de algún compañero solo se limitaba a compartir… y ahora pedía una botella de champagne – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del mesero, el hombre descorcho la botella y lleno dos copas, dejo la misma en la mesa, se retiro.

- Quiero hacer un brindis – Menciono el chico alzando la copa y mirándola a los ojos.

- Esta bien – Respondió ella quien era presa de los nervios y no supo que más decir.

- Por el éxito de la reunión, por estar compartiendo esta ocasión… por nosotros – Dijo, las ultimas palabras fueron casi un susurro, ella se tenso de inmediato, la mano donde sostenía la copa tembló, aunque trato de disimular su reacción el moreno lo noto, sonrió divertido, una sonrisa maravillosa, picara y sensual que ella nunca antes había visto en él.

- Porque somos un excelente equipo – Agrego ella intentado por todos los medios de parecer casual.

- Si, lo somos – Contesto el joven con seguridad y un brillo que resaltaba el color ámbar de sus ojos.

El inmenso salón de la mansión Lambert se encontraba hermosamente decorado en tonos mostaza, blanco y azul; los candelabros lucían en todo su esplendor, aportando luz y carácter al lugar, las ventanas vestidas con elegante cortinas de terciopelo azul marino, varios mesas colocadas estratégicamente para aportar privacidad y al mismo tiempo cercanía entre cada uno de los invitados, la cristalería resplandecía ante las luces que despedían algunas velas colocas para dar un toque romántico y distinguido a la decoración, un escenario improvisado dentro del mismo para los músicos que amenizarían la velada, a un extremo de este la mesa donde se encontraban servidos exquisitos platillos, deliciosos postres y bebidas; en conjunto todo creaban el ambiente perfecto para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en ese lugar.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, la música inicio inundando el lugar de vida y alegría, los hermanos Lambert se encontraba en el gran salón fungiendo de anfitriones, por supuesto uno de los más solicitados entre los asistentes era Gerard, nadie quería perder la oportunidad de saludar y compartir con el importante ministro. Un rumor recorrió el salón cuando en lo alto de las escaleras aparecieron los hermanos Andley, algunos de los presentes lo reconocieron de inmediato, pues ya habían asistido a fiesta en América. Las mujeres quedaron cautivadas ante la imagen elegante e impecable del caballero, rubio y hermoso como un Dios griego, alto, escultural, atractivo al extremo de provocar pensamientos prohibidos para una dama, lucia un elegante traje de sastre negro, elaborado en el más fino lino italiano. La joven por su parte lucia radiante como una estrella, su esbelta figura embarcada por un precioso vestido negro con exquisitos detalles en dorados y bronces, apenas apreciables, el escote dejaba a la vista los hermosos hombros, blancos como la nieve… suaves como la maravillosa seda, su cabello semi recogido en un moño, que dejaban libres suaves ondas en su espalda, su maquillaje delicado resaltaba aun más la belleza que ya poseía. Ambos iconos de elegancia, buen gusto y perfección… si eso… eso precisamente eran los hermanos Andley.

Gerard casi había olvidado lo deslumbrante que podía llegar a lucir Candy, simplemente lo dejaba sin palabras, ella lograba elevarlo, su cuerpo volaba con solo mirarla, con tenerla cerca y esta noche… esta noche seria su compañera, era consciente que ella no lo amaba, que solo tenia su cariño, su aprecio, pero estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de ello, que aunque para muchos fuese poco, para él era significativo, total y increíblemente maravilloso, le prometió no apresurar las cosas, se prometió a si mismo ganarse su corazón… aunque en ello se le fuese la mitad de la vida – Pensaba al tiempo que caminaba para reunirse con ella, el salón se encontraba colmado de extraños y conocidos, más para él solo existía ella, únicamente la mujer que era dueña de sus sueños – Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.  
- Luces bellísima Candy – Menciono mirándola a los ojos. La chica la recibió con una sonrisa, él le dio un suave beso al tiempo que se perdía en la mirada esmeralda.

Albert veía al chico divertido, para Gerard era imposible ocultar su amor por Candy, era algo que lo desbordaba, la verdad no podía negar que su hermana justo ese día lucia hermosa, Ángela la obligo prácticamente a vestirse así para la ocasión, cosa que de seguro el francés agradece, todos en el lugar habían clavado la mirada en ambos, sobretodo su familia para quienes no era un secreto lo que el chico sentía por la joven. – El rubio camino para tomar asiento, mientras Candy y Gerard inauguraban la pista de baile con un hermoso vals, todo el mundo miraba la escena entre los jóvenes, algunos se animaron a acompañarlos. Después de tres valses seguidos los jóvenes en medio de la pista se detenían para regresar a sus asientos, ella se notaba tranquila, relajada y contenta, dispuesta a disfrutar de la velada, él por su parte no cabía en si de la felicidad, se sentía flotar cuando caminaba tomado del brazo con la chica.

Cuando estaban cerca de la mesa, una joven muy hermosa de cabellos castaños se acerco hasta él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Gerard que felicidad verte! Pensé que te quedarían para siempre en Italia – Dijo divertida dándole un abrazo al cual el joven respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

- También me alegra verte, es bueno saber que uno es extrañado por aquellos que quiere – Menciono el chico sin saber que esas palabras llevaban un mensaje implícito. Luego se volvió para mirar a la rubia a su lado, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa. – Candy te presento a mi prima.

- Mucho gusto Edith Dupont – Contesto la chica extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

- Es un placer Srta. Dupont, Candice White Andley – Respondió la rubia con el mismo gesto.

- Sabes que justamente el día que llegaste de Italia llegaron unos amigos míos también Gerard, ven para presentártelo, seguro te agradaran mucho – Dijo la chica con entusiasmo, mientras caminaba a la mesa que ocupaban.

Candy no supo porque su corazón dio un extraño vuelco de inmediato, sus piernas temblaron y su vista se nublo, se congelo en ese lugar. Gerard tuvo que captar su atención con un toque en su mano para hacerla reaccionar, ella le dedico una sonrisa y trata de disimular su turbación.

- Chicos quisiera presentarles – Menciono la francesa con alegría cuando fue interrumpida.

- Sr. Lambert, Srta. Andley que coincidencia – Dijo Fabrizio Di Carlo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su maravillosos ojos azul mar.

Ambos se tensaron de inmediato, más sin embargo el francés actuó de manera casual y le extendió la mano al joven sin soltar a la rubia.

- Sr. Di Carlo, que sorpresa… no tenia idea que era amigo de mi prima – Expreso con naturalidad.

- En realidad, apenas nos conocemos, pero mi hermana Fransheska y ella estudiaron juntas, es una mujer maravillosa, además de muy hermosa – Contesto el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

La rubia seguía en silencio observando al hombre frente a ella que lucia sencillamente impactante, alto, imponente, gallardo, elegante… bello, realmente bello. Fransheska noto la situación y se apresuro a saludar a los recién llegado.

- Sr. Lambert me alegra verlo de nuevo – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa caminado para ofrecerle la mano al francés.

- Srta. Di Carlo, es un placer encontrarla de nuevo – Dijo él en tono amable y dedicándole una sonrisa al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

- Candy que hermosa luces – Comento la chica para sacar del mutismo en el cual se encontraba la rubia.

- Fransheska, muchas gracias, me alegra mucho verte – Respondió con una sonrisa caminado para saludar a la italiana.

Terminadas las presentaciones todos caminaron hasta las mesas, cuando llegaron hasta esta Candy se encontró con la mirada de Albert, él había observado toda la escena y se encontraba confundido, en la mirada de ambos lo que sobraban eran preguntas, demasiadas preguntas para las pocas respuestas que tenían.

La velada transcurría en un clima aparentemente tranquilo, el francés se instalo al lado de Candy no dejaría que ese hombre le arruinara la noche, lamentablemente no contaba con el alto precio que tenia que pagar, por ser uno de los personajes mas importantes del país, su presencia fue requerida en más de una oportunidad y aunque se negaba a dejar sola a Candy no le quedo más remedio que hacerlo, su padre quería presentarle a algunos amigos que le serian de gran ayuda. Albert tampoco quería dejar sola a la chica, pues notaba con la insistencia que la miraba el italiano, sin embargo la imagen de Fransheska Di Carlo lo tenia cautivado, los minutos pasaban y él la tenia allí tan cerca, los días que estuvo lejos de ella no había dejado de pensarla ni un momento, sus ojos grises lo tenían totalmente hechizados, ella de vez en cuando lo miraba y le sonreía, pero también se notaba tensa.

- Srta. Di Carlo… ¿Haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo? – Le dijo sin saber que lo impulso a ello, sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces sin saber que decir, trato de ocultar su nerviosismo y asintió en silencio con una hermosa sonrisa. Él se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa que la hizo marearse, caminaron hasta la pista… olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Candy se sentía incomoda, Fabrizio Di Carlo la miraba sin siquiera disimular, sonreía complacido ante la situación, se sentía muy bien al tenerla en ese grado de tensión, pues no lo haría más, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a sus acompañantes en la mesa.

- Si me disculpan un momento, deseo tomar un poco de aire – Menciono con amabilidad sin mirar al joven, se coloco de pie y salió del lugar ante la mirada confundida de los presentes, el italiano solo dejo ver una sonrisa.

Minutos después él también se disculpo, con los presentes y salió del lugar, claro esta en dirección contraria a la que había tomado ella para no levantar sospechas. Ella caminaba por el extenso pasillo que daba al jardín, la música, la noche, la luna, el dulce aroma de las flores, la calidez del aire, todo… todo era perfecto, pero ella se sentía pesada, sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría, no podía soportar esta situación, todo parecía una mala jugada del destino, un juego cruel que buscaba volverla loca. – Se quedo parada observando las estrellas, cerró los ojos y suspiro, no había pasado diez minutos en ese lugar, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. – Abrió los ojos y se volvió con seguridad para encontrarse con la figura de Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- Luce hermosa – Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras recorría con su mirada la figura de la chica.

- Gracias… ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo, la rabia no la dejaba pensar bien.

- Disfrutando de la fiesta al igual que usted – Contesto divertido, sin comprender la actitud de la joven.

- No… no hablo de la fiesta, yo… ¿Por qué vino hasta aquí? –La molestia era palpable en su voz.

- No veo porque eso deba importarle, si mal no recuerdo usted dejo muy claro que no le interesaba nada que tuviese que ver con mi persona – Respondió en tono firme, pero sin dejar de ser amable.

- Y no he cambiado de idea – Dijo sin ocultar la rabia que la invadía – Pero sé muy bien a que esta jugando y me parece de muy mal gusto – Agrego mirándolo desafiante.

- ¿Si? ¿Y según usted que fue lo que trajo hasta aquí? – Pregunto caminando hacia ella con paso lento, pero seguro, esa seguridad en él provoco que las piernas de la chica temblaran.

- Usted… - Contesto ella quien empezaba a quedarse sin aire ante la cercanía del hombre, él coloco su rostro a escaso centímetros del de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? – Le dijo con voz suave, apenas un susurro mientras posaba sus ojos en los labios de la chica.

- Usted… ha venido con toda la intensión de arruinarle la velada a Gerard… es – Dijo intentando parecer calmada, pero el fuerte latido de su corazón se empeñaba en delatarla.

- ¿Le preocupa que haga sentir mal a su novio? – Pregunto en el mismo tono que había utilizado antes, pero esta vez más serio y su mirada se endureció.

- Gerard no… yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a usted – Dijo moviéndose rápidamente para librarse de la situación.

- Entonces no le molestara si la encuentra conmigo en estos momentos – Le dijo tomándola por la muñeca con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarla, en un movimiento rápido la pego a su cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció por completo cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, sintió como todo el aire que habían en sus pulmones se esfumo en segundos, su mirada se ahogo en la del joven, en esa intensidad que de él emanaba.

- Tampoco si usted baila conmigo – Le dijo al oído mientras colocaba la mano que tenia cautiva en su nuca, manteniéndola allí en caso que ella intentase liberarse. Mientras que con la otra tocaba la cintura de la chica y la atraía hacia él. – Baile conmigo Srta. Andley – Le susurro al tiempo que hundía su rostro en la delicada piel de su cuello aspirando ese aroma que le encantaba.

Candy sintió desmayarse en ese instante, su cuerpo antes tenso, ahora solo se dejaba guiar por él, suaves compases que apenas los hacían moverse, su respiración entrecortada le decía que nada de esto estaba bien, pero le era imposible separarse de él, podía sentir su respiración recorrer su cuello, la piel desnuda de sus hombros, mientras la mano que el joven tenia en su espalda viajaba con total descaro por esta, suaves caricias que la hacían vibrar, él dejo libre la mano que ella tenia en su cuello y Candy en lugar de alejarla la acomodo al lugar, acariciando levemente el sedoso cabello. En respuesta a esto Fabrizio la acerco más a él presionado su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella dejo libre un gemido, se encontraba totalmente extasiada.

Fabrizio sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que dolía, el calor que el cuerpo de la rubia emanaba lo envolvía en una especie de sueño, su aroma, el temblor de su cuerpo… ella temblaba como una hoja en medio de una tempestad, él era la tempestad que la estremecía… al igual que ella lo era para él, nunca pensó que un suave toque como el que ella dio lo hiciese vibrar de esta manera, el piso debajo de sus pies desapareció, deseaba salir de ese lugar con ella, robársela y hacerla sentir… viajar con ella a un universo de sensaciones y emociones, poco le importaba si después el mundo se le venia encima, la deseaba… la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie.

Candy no pensaba, no había fuerza en la tierra que la hiciera actuar con la razón, las manos de este hombre se deslizaban con excitante lentitud por su espalda, mientras su rostro se perdía en su cabello, podía sentir su respiración deslizarse por su cuello haciéndola erizarse por completo, haciéndola volar, perderse en las sensaciones que él provocaba en ella… sus manos parecían tener vida propia y comenzaron a viajar por la espalda de él, jamás imagino tocarlo de esta manera, sin embargo se sentía tan bien, descubrir las formas de su espalda, bajaba suavemente hasta la cintura del chico.

Él se separo un poco de ella y busco sus ojos, su mirada era oscura y brillante… un azul tan oscuro como el mar de medianoche… el verde de ella era como la selva, enigmático velo negro que oscurecía el verde esmeralda y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de luces, preciosos destellos que lo deslumbraban. Subió sus manos a los hombros de la chica acercándola más a él, mientras bajaba con esmerada calma, fundiéndose en sus ojos… ahogándose en ellos con exquisito deleite. Ella se encontraba perdida en la mirada que la mantenía cautiva, prisionera de deseos que nunca pensó poseer, ansias de tocarlo, de sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, temblaba de solo imaginar como seria sentirlo, temblaba ante la llegada de un vórtice de sensaciones que amenazaban con derrumbar todas las barreras que había construido en estos años, un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo le impedía razonar, un miedo se apodero de ella, algo le gritaba que se detuviese… ella prefirió no hacerle caso – Llevo una de sus manos hasta el rostro del chico y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla, él cerró los ojos y subió sus manos atrapando su cuello, por fin haría lo que tanto había deseado. Candy cerró los ojos y se perdió en las suaves caricias que él le brindaba con sus dedos, sus labios cada vez más cerca, recorrían una distancia que parecía interminable.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Menciono una voz que los saco a los dos de golpe de la burbuja que los envolvía.

- ¡Maldición! – Expresó el joven con frustración tratando de ignorar el llamado. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Candy donde estas? – Se dejo escuchar una segunda voz.

- Es Albert – Menciono con voz apenas audible presa del miedo, alejándose con cuidado del chico – Debo irme… lo siento – Agrego turbada.

- Espere – Suplico Fabrizio tomándola por la cintura y mirándola a los ojos.

- Sr. Di Carlo… yo – Él la detuvo con una mirada.

Se acerco un poco más a ella que de nuevo temblaba, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, acariciando con ternura las mejillas, bajo y deposito un beso en una de ellas, un beso maravillosamente tierno y cálido, hermoso hasta el grado de dejarla sin aire, robar de golpe todos sus suspiros.

- Muchas gracias por bailar conmigo – Le dijo en un susurro a su oído, para luego darle otro beso en el hombro, suave… mágico.

Después de eso se separo de ella, recorriendo lentamente en una caricia sus hombros, bajando hasta sus codos, deslizándose hasta sus manos, las cuales tomó y se llevo a los labios para besarlas. Candy no podía concebir que su corazón latiese a este ritmo, no lograba entender como sus piernas aun soportaban su peso, como su mente aun lograba coordinar tantas emociones, estaba congelada, no podía encontrar su voz para expresar todo lo que sentía. Lo vio alejarse dedicándole una sonrisa, cerró los ojos… de pronto todo a su alrededor fue extraño, pálido, carente de vida y color.

- Candy ¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos rato buscándote – Menciono Gerard observando a su alrededor.

- Disculpa, salí a tomar un poco de aire Gerard – Respondió con voz extraña para el chico.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto mirándola con interés.

- Si, si claro… Albert estaba contigo ¿No es así? – Inquirió tratando de parecer natural.

- Si, mira allá viene – Contesto señalando a su derecha.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto el rubio mirando a los jóvenes.  
- Si, perfecto salí a caminar un momento, lamento haberlos preocupado – Respondió excusándose.

Los tres caminaron de nuevo hacia el salón, ella no tenia la más mínima idea de cómo vería a los ojos a Fabrizio Di Carlo, aun se sentía mareada por el encuentro que habían sostenido, con solo recordarlo los nervios se apoderaban de ella, se desconocía por completo, llegar a… a una situación como esa con un perfecto desconocido, todo esto era una locura. Para cuando llegaron el chico se encontraba en la pista de baile con su hermana, el francés le dirigió una rápida mirada, la verdad no sabia que pensar, Candy se notaba extraña, distraída. Llego el momento de cantar el cumpleaños, todos se acercaron hasta el enorme pastel, en tonos blanco y damasco que se encontraba repleto de velas, los hijos se acercaron al festejado y con gran emoción comenzaron a entonar las notas. Fabrizio y Fransheska se acercaron a los demás invitados, junto a los hermanos Andley, el rubio le dedico una sonrisa a la chica, mientras Candy no se atrevía a mirar a Fabrizio, sin embargo podía sentir la mirada del joven sobre ella, sus piernas temblaban de nuevo y un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Las notas llegaron a su final, los presentes caminaron para darle sus felicitaciones al ex ministro, la rubia camino y dedicándole una sonrisa lo abrazo, después de eso camino de regreso a su mesa tomada del brazo de Albert, quien la veía algo extrañado, era obvio que le sucedía algo que iba mucho más allá de la presencia de Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- Señor Di Carlo, le estábamos comentando a Fransheska y el señor Andley que seria genial pasar unos días en la casa de campo de mi tío, es lugar es hermoso, el jardín es extenso, con paisajes magníficos – Menciono Edith para crear un tema de conversación.

- Seria un placer visitar la propiedad Srta. Dupont, claro está si somos invitados – Contesto mirando al francés.

- Me agradaría mucho contar con su presencia – Dijo el aludido sin mucha emoción – Precisamente tenia pensado llevar a Albert y Candy a ese lugar pasado mañana, pueden acompañarnos – Agrego mirando a la rubia.

- Será un placer Gerard – Respondió la chica observando al joven a su lado.

La velada llego a su final, los invitados empezaban a marcharse uno a uno no sin antes ratificar sus mejores deseos a Gautier, los Di Carlo no fueron la excepción, Albert se ofreció a despedirlos ya que Gerard se encontraba ocupado despidiendo a otro amigos de su padre.

- Fue un placer compartir con ustedes – Menciono el rubio perdiéndose en los ojos grises.

- Igual para nosotros… - Contesto la chica al ver que su hermano se encontraba hipnotizado por la imagen de Candice.

- Un placer conocerlos – Dijo Edith con una sonrisa.

- El placer es nuestro, Srta. Dupont – Acoto el rubio con una sonrisa. Observando el mutismo de Candy.

- Srta. Andley – Habló al fin el italiano – Fue un placer compartir con usted – Agrego buscando sus ojos.

- Igual Sr. Di Carlo – Contesto con voz apenas audible, admirando el brillo que él tenía en sus ojos.

- Que descansen… nos vemos pronto – Menciono Fransheska para aligerar el momento.

- Ustedes también – Respondieron los americanos.

Con estas palabras se despidieron, los italianos subieron al auto en compañía de Edith, su madre y abuela. Mientras los herederos caminaron al interior de la casa. Gerard había observado toda la escena desde una de las ventanas, algo dentro de si le decía que entre Fabrizio Di Carlo y Candy sucedía algo, la actitud de ambos los delataba… él había apostado mucho, no perdería la oportunidad de obtener el corazón de Candy, la amaba y no permitiría que ningún recién llegado le negara ese privilegio… se prometió esperar, pero ahora todo era distinto, tenia que actuar cuanto antes.

_**HOMBRE QUE MIRA A UNA MUCHACHA**___

___**Para que nunca haya malentendidos**__**  
**__**para que nada se interponga**__**  
**__**voy a explicarte lo que mi amor convoca**___

___**tus ojos que se caen de desconcierto**__**  
**__**y otras veces se alzan penetrantes y tibios**__**  
**__**tienen tanta importancia que yo mismo me asombro**___

___**tus lindas manos mágicas**__**  
**__**que te expresan a veces mejor que las palabras**__**  
**__**tan importantes son que no oso tocarlas**___

___**y si un día las toco es solamente**__**  
**__**para retransmitirte ciertas claves**___

___**tu cuerpo pendular**__**  
**__**que duda en recibirse o entregarse**__**  
**__**y es tan joven que enseña a pesar tuyo**__**  
**__**es un dato del cual me faltan datos**__**  
**__**y sin embargo ayudo a conocerlo**___

___**tus labios puestos en el entusiasmo**__**  
**__**que dibuja palabras y promete promesas**__**  
**__**son en tu imagen para mí los héroes**__**  
**__**y son también el ángel enemigo**___

___**en mi amor estás toda o casi toda**__**  
**__**me faltan cifras pero las calculo**__**  
**__**faltan indicios pero los descubro**___

___**sin embargo en mi amor hay otras cosas**__**  
**__**por ejemplo los sueños con que muevo la tierra**__**  
**__**la pobre lucha que libré y libramos**__**  
**__**los buenos odios esos que ennoblecen**__**  
**__**el diálogo constante con mi gente**__**  
**__**la pregunta punzante que me hicieron**__**  
**__**las respuestas veraces que no di**___

___**en mi amor hay también corajes varios**__**  
**__**y un miedo que a menudo los resume**__**  
**__**hay hombres como yo que miran tras las rejas**__**  
**__**a una muchacha que podrías ser vos**___

___**en mi amor hay faena y hay descanso**__**  
**__**sencillas recompensas y complejos castigos**__**  
**__**hay dos o tres mujeres que forman tu prehistoria**__**  
**__**y hay muchos años demasiados años**__**  
**__**de inventar alegrías y creerlas**__**  
**__**después a pie juntillas**___

___**querría que en mi amor vieras todo eso**__**  
**__**y que vos muchachita**__**  
**__**con paciencia y cautela**__**  
**__**sin herirme ni herirte**__**  
**__**rescataras de allí la luna el río**__**  
**__**los emblemas rituales**__**  
**__**los proyectos de besos o de adioses**__**  
**__**el corazón que aguarda pese a todo.**_

_**Mario Benedetti**_

_**Continuara...**_


	35. Capitulo 18 tercera parte

**Capitulo 18 **

**Tercera parte**

Durante el trayecto a la mansión Dupont, el moreno no hablo, miraba a través de la ventanilla del auto, su semblante tranquilo y hasta feliz intrigaba a su hermana. Al llegar a la casa, todos subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar, Fransheska camino con rapidez para darle alcance a su hermano.

- Fabrizio espera por favor – Dijo antes que el joven abriese la puerta - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto sin rodeos.

- No entiendo ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió él con tranquilidad.

- ¡Por favor! No te hagas el tonto – Menciono con impaciencia pero modulando su tono de voz – ¿Se te olvida que te conozco muy bien? – Agrego en tono de reproche.

- Fransheska no se de que hablas, estoy cansado ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dormir? – Le contesto abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

- Porque no entiendo nada, estás muy extraño… te desapareciste en medio de la fiesta ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Por allí, estaba aburrido… la verdad no pensé que lo notarias como estabas tan feliz bailando con Andley – Contesto mirándola a los ojos.

- No, no señor, no vengas con eso ahora… Fabrizio… - Antes que continuase él la detuvo.

- Fransheska de verdad estoy cansado, si quieres hablamos mañana, por hoy solo confórmate con saber que tu hermano es un hombre muy feliz – Le dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada. Ella intento decir algo más, él levanto una mano en señal de alto y se puso serio, ella hizo un puchero provocando la risa del joven. – Hasta mañana, que descanses – Agrego dándole un beso en la mejilla, después de esto ella se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su habitación.

Él cerró la puerta se recargo en ella y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de lo ocurrido esta noche, dejo ver una sonrisa extraordinaria, bellísima… y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza de nuevo.

Candy daba vueltas en su cama, le era imposible conciliar el sueño, las sabanas totalmente desordenadas le estorbaban, se levanto exasperada por este sentimiento que se había alojado en su pecho, camino hasta el baño, abrió el grifo, coloco las manos bajo este y se lavo la cara, necesitaba de algún modo calmar todas estas sensaciones que la estaban volviendo loca. Camino de regreso a la habitación, se acerco hasta la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar el aire fresco de la madrugada, el sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte llenando de luz las hermosas montañas a lo lejos, su vista se perdió en el magnifico jardín, luego fue captada por el pasillo donde había bailado esa noche con Fabrizio – Dejo libre un suspiro y su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente, la sangre en sus venas parecía cantar – Si solo pudiese comprobar que eres tú… sin tan solo tuviese el más pequeño indicio que eres tú, te juro que me entregaría a esto que siento sin remordimiento alguno, porque siento que mi corazón te reconocer, todo mi ser desea entregarse a esto que siento, pero mi mente sigue torturándome – Se decía en voz alta.

El sol de la tarde caía bañando con sus tenues rayos las calles de Charleston, el trafico era tranquilo a pesar de ser casi fin de semana, las personas caminaban sin fijarse mucho los unos en los otros, parejas de enamorados caminado tomados de las manos, señoras de edad acompañadas por algún niños, así como madres e hijos, todos creaban un perfecto cuadro de esta ciudad. El joven detuvo el auto frente al edificio donde vivía su asistente.

- Buenos hemos llegado – Menciono ella con una sonrisa.

- Así es – Contesto él mirando el hermoso perfil de la chica.

- ¿Desea pasar a tomar un café? – Pregunto un poco dudosa si era lo mejor.

- Claro me encantaría, además creo que me hace falta – Respondió con naturalidad, la verdad se sentía un poco mareado.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y afirmo en silencio, el joven bajó del auto y camino para abrirle la puerta. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del edificio en completo silencio.

- Pase adelante por favor – Dijo Vanessa cuando entraban a su departamento, camino hasta la cocina para preparar el café – Tome asiento Sr. Leagan.

- Neil – Menciono el chico desde la sala – Llámeme Neil por favor – Pidió con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien – Contesto ella quien trataba de ocultar los nervios que comenzaban a hacer de las suyas.

Después de unos minutos camino de regreso a la sala con una taza de café, se la ofreció al chico con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos negros.

- Muchas gracias Srta. Scott – Dijo mirándola mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Vanessa, solo Vanessa por favor – Menciono haciendo un ademan para que tomara asiento.

- Claro, gracias Vanessa – Expresó antes de darle un sorbo a la taza de café en sus manos.

- Neil… - Se aventuro a decir, aunque se sentía extraña llamándolo por su nombre – Debo agradecerle – El la miro alzando una ceja – Debo agradecerte por tu actitud de hoy, la pase muy bien, creo que notaste cuando me intimidaban el señor Johnson y el señor Cornwall, no estoy acostumbrada a salir con personas así – Menciono algo apenada.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – Dijo tomándole la mano – Yo la pase muy bien y no debes cohibirte por la presencia de mi primo y George, ellos son excelentes personas y están muy lejos de ser pretensiosos… bueno mi primo tiene un ego del tamaño del estado – Acoto con una pequeña carcajada – Sin embargo son personas muy amables y sencillas, fue algo que aprendimos del tío – Concluyo con una sonrisa buscando los ojos de la chica.

- Si, lo pude notar, de todas formas muchas gracias, tenia muy tiempo sin salir a divertirme – Contesto con una sonrisa, pero al caer en cuenta que él aun le tomaba de la mano se tenso – Olvide apagar la cocina – Menciono colocándose se pie y caminando para alejarse.

Neil se coloco de pie siguiéndola a la cocina, ella se volvió sin notar lo cerca que estaba el joven y tropezó con él, derramando el contenido de la taza en la camisa, la misma cayo de las manos del joven hasta el piso.

- ¡Sr. Leagan! – Menciono asustada – Disculpe no lo vi, que pena con usted – Agrego bajando para tomar la taza del suelo.

- No te preocupes, no es nada, déjame ayudarte – Dijo bajando para ayudarla.

- No hace falta, de verdad discúlpame – Menciono mirando la camisa del chico – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto preocupada.

- Si tranquila, ya estaba frio – Indicó con una sonrisa.

- Lo mejor será limpiarla de inmediato, para evitar que se manche… espéreme un momento, voy a buscar una camisa – Acoto mientras caminaba a una de las habitaciones, Neil intento detenerla pero no pudo. Minutos después la chica regresaba con una camisa azul marino. – Creo que esta servirá – Menciono extendiéndosela.

- Muchas gracias, la verdad no es tan grave Vanessa – Señalo con una sonrisa – No deberías molestarte – Agrego con tranquilidad.

- No es ninguna molestia, puede pasar al baño – Dijo señalando el lugar.

El joven entro aunque se encontraba renuente, después de un momento salió con su camisa en la mano, traía puesta la camisa de Cristian, ella se volvió para mirarlo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Creo que me queda un poco grande – Menciono el chico observándose.

- Si – Asintió ella divertida – Cristian era robusto – Acoto tratando de no reír.

- Gordo diría yo – Respondió con una sonrisa de desconcierto.

- No, recuerde que era militar, solo será un momento – Menciono con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano para tomar la camisa del joven.

Él se la entrego, ella salió hacia la cocina en busca de algunas cosas y luego desapareció por una puerta en el fondo de un pasillo, pasaron varios minutos y Neil no lograba acostumbrarse a la camisa, las mangas le estorbaban, lucho con estas y termino por rendirse. Ella regreso y venia examinando la camisa, la mancha había desaparecido, pero aun se encontraba húmeda – Levanto los ojos para mencionar algo y se quedo congelada. El joven se encontraba de espalda, solo llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, mientras observaba la camisa de Cristian entre sus manos. Ella se perdió en las líneas de su espalda, parecía haber sido tallada, ese color bronceado tan hermoso que poseía, que contrastaba a la perfección con el color cobrizo de su cabello – Su mirada seguía bajando apreciando la parte baja de su espalda, que lucían muy bien bajo ese pantalón de lino, así como las piernas que lograban mostrar sus formas. Él se volvió y ella disimulo de inmediato presa del nerviosismo al creerse descubierta, más Neil ni siquiera noto la presencia de esta y se sintió apenado al ver que había aparecido de la nada.

- Lo siento… es que… - Dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo la camisa.

- No se preocupe, aquí tiene la suya – Contesto entregándose mientras miraba a otro lado. Fue consciente de pecho del chico que era tan hermoso como su espalda y antes que su rostro mostrara sus pensamientos prefirió esquivar la mirada – Logre sacar la mancha, pero aun esta húmeda – Acoto tratando de parecer casual.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo observándola la camisa entre sus manos.

Después de eso camino hasta el baño para cambiarse, salió ya listo dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica, ella le respondió de igual manera, ambos eran presa de un nerviosismo que no entendían, esquivando miradas, manteniendo una distancia que tan solo minutos antes no existía entre ellos. Llego el momento de despedirse, Neil camino hasta la puerta acompañado de Vanessa.

- De nuevo muchas gracias por todo Vanessa – Menciono mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

- Gracias a ti Neil, la verdad la pase muy bien – Contesto con una sonrisa – Nos vemos mañana en la oficina – Agrego mientras abría la puerta.

- Que descanses – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, los nervios hacían estragos en él y titubeo un poco.

Ella no se esperaba este gesto por parte del chico, por lo cual se perturbo, al intentar corresponder de manera natural al mismo, se acerco a él quien deposito el beso muy cerca de sus labios, la sensación fue extremadamente placentera, aunque solo duro segundos fue maravillosa… sin querer las imágenes del beso intercambiado por ambos tiempo atrás llego a su memoria de inmediato, ella se alejo del chico en un acto reflejo, mirándolo sin lograr ocultar su sorpresa, él sintió exactamente lo mismo que ella, bajo la mirada mientras en su cabeza rondaban miles de ideas, recuerdos, miedos, dudas.

Se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra cerraba la puerta, la chica se sorprendió y sin saber como reaccionar se quedo mirando al moreno a los ojos. Todo sucedió demasiado de prisa, Neil en un movimiento seguro la acerco a él atrapando con sus labios los de ella, perdiéndose en ellos. Vanessa no se resistió a la invasión que él hacia a su cuerpo y sentidos, llevo las manos a los hombros del chico y compartió con este el beso. Un beso que era mucho… muchísimo mas intenso que el primero, lleno de una necesidad y un pasión indescriptible, que le dejaba sin aire, la legua del joven hacia espirales en su boca despertando cada fibra de su cuerpo, la tomaba con intensidad, sin dejar duda alguna que lo hacia porque la deseaba, esta vez no era un error, esta vez no era un desliz o el momento, esta vez él la besaba porque anhelaba hacerlo. Acariciaba la espalda de la chica aproximándola mas a él, acortando la distancia casi inexistente entre ambos, las sensaciones comenzaban a desbordarlo.

Empezaron a caminar sin dejar de besarse, hasta que encontraron un obstáculo entre ellos, sin logra evitarlo cayeron sobre el sofá en medio de la sala, esto los hizo reaccionar, ella abrió los ojos y se perdía en la mirada ámbar que tenia un brillo especial… ella tembló al reconocer el deseo en la mirada del chico, al ser consciente del peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Neil acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro, perdiéndose en su imagen, sus labios entre abiertos para dejar entrar el aire, su respiración era agitada provocando que sus pechos marcharan a un ritmo irregular, rozando el pecho del joven, un leve toque que lo estaba volviendo loco, busco de nuevo los labios de la chica, pero se detuvo al verla dudar… ella noto de inmediato que había visto en su mirada el miedo que la embargaba.

- Vane… Vanessa yo – Mencionaba con voz entrecortada. Ella busco los labios de él callándolo con un beso, un beso tierno y al mismo tiempo cargado de urgencia.

Neil bajo sus manos y comenzó a caricias los costados de la chica, mientras se perdía en este beso que ella le ofrecía, ella acariciaba la espalda del joven, la camisa estaba por fuera de su pantalón, aprovecho y metió sus manos debajo de esta, paseando por la piel desnuda del moreno. Neil gimió de placer al sentir las caricias de la mujer, se aventuro a brindarle a ella lo mismo que le ofrecía, subió una mano y rozo con extremada delicadeza uno de sus senos, mientras separaba sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. Vanessa se arqueo al sentir el toque y dejo salir un jadeo mezcla de sorpresa y excitación.

- Niel – Susurro ella a su oído, mientras llevaba sus manos al frente para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa.

- Te deseo… te deseo tanto – Respondió en el mismo tono hundiéndose en el cabello azabache de la chica, bajo sus manos y tomó las caderas de ella acercándola más a él.

Ella se estremeció ante el toque, pero sobretodo al sentir la erección del chico, esto hizo que ella sintiera sus piernas temblar, mientras su cuerpo pidió desesperadamente calmar la tensión de él, los besos se hicieron más intensos, la camisa se encontraba abierta por completo, Neil se incorporo un poco, apoyándose con una rodilla en el mueble y se deshizo de ella en un segundo arrojándola con destino desconocido, lo mismo hizo con su camiseta quedando con el torso desnudo delante de ella. Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos atrayéndola y la beso de nuevo, Vanessa llevo sus manos al pecho desnudo del chico acariciándolo con deleite, viajando por este con total libertad, volvían a su espalda, subían a su nuca, mientras Neil le brinda un maravilloso placer adueñándose de su boca, entrando en ella por completo. Las manos de chica regresaron al pecho del moreno y bajaron hasta toparse con su cinturón, bordeaba con sus dedos el mismo, dudosa de continuar. Neil noto su indecisión, soltó su cuello y la tomó de las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo, luego llevo sus manos hasta el formado trasero de la chica y lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiera dentro de su boca. Ante esta reacción busco con manos desesperadas la cremallera del vestido, comenzó a deslizarla con lentitud, subió de nuevo las manos hasta los hombros de la chica, acariciado con maravillosa tranquilidad los mismo, empezó a bajar la parte superior del vestido. Ella era consciente de cada una de las acciones del chico, sin embargo no lo detuvo, no quería hacerlo, ella también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas continuar, no podía seguir calmando esta necesidad que tenia de él, era imposible negar que ella también lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El vestido cayo al suelo y Neil se aparto un poco para ver la figura de la mujer frente a él, ella respiraba con dificultad, los nervios y el deseo la consumían. El joven camino de nuevo hacía ella y acaricio con ternura sus mejillas, depositando besos en estas, en su frente, nariz, barbilla y por ultimo solo un roce en sus labios. Ella suspiro ante las caricias, se acerco para abrazarlo, le dio un suave beso en el cuello y él gimió ante este simple pero significativo gesto. Vanessa lo tomó de la mano y camino con él en dirección a su habitación, solo bastaron segundos para quedar uno frente a el otro totalmente desnudos, ella se recostó con lentitud sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, respiro profundamente y le extendió la mano.

Neil la observaba embelesado, era hermosa, bellísima… simplemente todo lo que un hombre podía desear – Dio un par de pasos y recibió la mano que ella le ofrecía, con una sonrisa que ilumino su mundo ella lo invito a ser parte de un sueño. Se apoyo con lentitud en la cama y muy despacio fue colocando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras besaba con ternura sus labios, una y otra vez… no había urgencia, ni ansiedad… solo deseaba disfrutar de esta sensación de sentirse completo y libre… aunque sea por un momento era libre.

El roce del cuerpo del joven desnudo sobre el de ella la estaba volviendo loca, sus besos tibios y húmedos que la hacían vibrar, las ansias de sentirlo se hacían cada vez más fuertes, bajaba sus manos por su espalda, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él. Neil sentía como el cuerpo de ella temblaba ante cada caricia, la miro fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el negro noche de su mirada que lucia como un cielo estrellado, buscos las manos de la joven y entrelazo sus manos en las de ella, su mirada le regalaba color al mundo de Vanessa. Con un movimiento agonizantemente lento comenzó a adueñarse de ella, la chica se aferro a la espalda del joven dejando salir de su garganta un gemido lleno de placer, de la sensación de sentirse parte de él, los besos comenzaron a ser cada vez más profundos, más intensos, mientras los cuerpos se mecían en un frenesí que los llevaba a un estado de embriaguez, de satisfacción absoluta, entrega sin limites… sin dudas. Gemidos y jadeos en descontrol comenzaron a llenar la habitación mientras Neil se fundía en el cuerpo de Vanessa, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor temblaban en cada roce.

- ¡Niel… Neil! – Susurraba con pasión en el oído del joven, mientras sus manos ahora libres de las de él, se perdían en su espalda, bajando hasta su cintura y más allá.

- ¡Vanessa! ¡Oh Dios! – Mencionaba el chico sintiendo como su cuerpo luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse dentro de ella.

Al final una luz los llevo a ambos a alturas desconocidas, temblando, gimiendo, en movimientos rápidos y acompasados llegaron junto a la gloria, Neil empujaba con fuerza, mientras ella mordía suavemente el hombro del joven y clavaba sus uñas de la espalda de este. Al final, rendidos y extasiados, plenos… bajaron mirándose a los ojos. Él le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa, llenado de calidez a la joven, ella acaricio con ternura el cabello cobrizo y lo beso en los labios, después de unos minutos donde sus miradas se entretejían, intentando colmar de igual manera el alma, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

Al día siguiente Elisa no desistió hasta que pudo hablar con él, ella sabía perfectamente que no había bajado porque de seguro ella interpretaría mal el regalo, pero por el contrario le encanto mucho más que cualquier joya que Frank le regalara porque este tenía un significado verdaderamente especial.

- Señor Leblanc. – Dijo Elisa deteniéndolo mientras el mantenía la mirada al piso. – Quiero que sepa que estoy sumamente molesta con usted. - Dijo con tono serio

- Señora disculpe yo solo… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Porque me mintió, me dijo que dibujaba muy mal y el dibujo de Cleopatra es magnifico. – Terminando con una sonrisa, él levanto la vista para mirarla a los ojos. – Muchas gracias señor, de verdad muchas gracias, me ha encantado.

- De nada señora, ahora con su permiso tengo algo importante que hacer. – Y se alejo rápidamente del lugar, la verdad es que tenia mucha vergüenza y no sabe porque le pasa esto con la señora si él siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre extrovertido y seguro de si mismo solo que con ella las situación es completamente diferente.

El fin de semana había llegado, todos se encontraban a la expectativa ante la visita a la casa de campo de Gautier Lambert, el hombre prefirió quedarse alegando que era un paseo de jóvenes, que ya él no estaba para esos viajes… la verdad era que tenia planeada una tarde de póker con sus amigos Jean Paul Leblanc y Henri Grandie y aunque sus hijos insistieron no lograron convencerlo. Entre los mas interesados se encontraba Gerard, el joven desde hacia un par de días se notaba ansioso, nervioso… como si algo lo inquietase.

Edith se reunió con sus primos en la casa de los Lambert, a ellos también se unió Jean Pierre Leblanc, el hermano mayor de Jules Leblanc quien acompañaba a Lambert pues se encontraba en el senado y estaba saliendo con la chica. Gerard se tenso en cuanto vio bajar del auto al italiano, camino hasta la rubia y le ofreció su brazo, desde ya marcaria el terreno, no le daría la más pequeña oportunidad, este hombre no arruinaría sus planes – Pensó con determinación mientras le abría puerta del vehículo a Candy y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Ella fue consciente de la presencia del hombre, en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, respiro y trato de controlarse, en el fondo le agradeció a Gerard el haber puesto distancia entre ambos… Fabrizio Di Carlo la perturbaba, jugaba con sus sensaciones a su antojo y eso no estaba bien.

El viaje era largo por lo cual todos salieron de inmediato, Albert, Candy, Gerard y Denise iban en el auto del francés, la hermana de este se mostraba muy atenta con Albert cosa que para ninguno pasaba desadvertida, mucho menos para Fransheska que sentía que comenzaba a odiarla. La joven viajaba en el auto de Edith en compañía de su hermano y Jean Pierre Leblanc. Fabrizio no se encontraba más tranquilo que ella, también deseaba golpear a uno de los miembros de la distinguida familia Lambert. Ambos intentaron participar de la amena conversación que sus acompañantes habían entablado de manera cordial, para hacer sentir bien a los italianos. Después de media hora de viaje el auto de Lambert se detuvo, estaban en la región de Domont, un pequeño poblado dentro de la región de Isla de Francia, su paisaje cálido y hermoso daba la impresión de estar detenido en el tiempo, los jóvenes se bajaron para estirar las piernas, y tomar algo de agua, la rubia camino hasta el borde de la carretera, dejando que su vista se perdiera en la extensa llanura frente a sus ojos.

- Hola – Menciono Fabrizio quien se había acercado hasta ella sin que esta lo notara. La chica se sobresalto y se volvió de inmediato para mirarlo.

- Hola – Respondió con una sonrisa, mirando a los ojos azules y ahogándose en ellos.

- ¡Candy, es hora de irnos! – Grito Gerard parado junto al auto para captar la atención de la chica.

- Ya voy – Contesto la joven volviéndose para mirarlo, luego poso de nuevo su mirada en el chico.

- Nos vemos ahora – Le dijo con una sonrisa maravillosa.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al auto, en cuando el joven vio que el francés se distraía hablando con el americano, roso su mano con la de la rubia, muy suave, apenas un toque… pero que para ambos fue hermoso. Ella levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa, después de eso subió al vehículo.

Allí estaba de nuevo Fabrizio Di Carlo adueñándose de sus pensamientos y emociones, aunque se dijera una y mil veces que no volvería a caer en su juego le era imposible ¿Cómo no ceder ante un encanto como el que él posee? – Pensaba, mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Llegaron a Beauvais faltando poco para el mediodía, fueron recibidos por el personal de la casa, por supuesto los Lambert dispusieron de las mejores habitaciones para los americanos, mientras Gerard intencionalmente envió al italiano al otro extremo del lugar, si por él fuese lo enviaba a los establos, pero no dejaría ver que lo incomodaba, no existía razón alguna para ello, estos días haría todo bien, de eso dependían muchas cosas.

Tomaron el almuerzo después de instalarse, el mismo se llevo en un ambiente aparentemente cordial, Fabrizio no hizo gala de su sarcasmo, le prometió a Fransheska que no le haría pasar un mal rato, además no era necesario, podía notar que el francés… a quien realmente deseaba molestar, ya se encontraba bastante intranquilo con su presencia. Algunos mencionaron descansar un rato en las terrazas que daban al jardín mientras charlaban sobre los planes a seguir en los dos días que estarían en este lugar. La conversación los llevo de un tema a otro pasando por las actividades de los Andley en el Piamonte, su visita a Venecia donde conocieron a los jóvenes Di Carlo, la temporada que compartió Gerard con los herederos en América, algunas anécdotas de las jóvenes en el colegio en París, Denise no conocía a Fransheska pues cursaba en un nivel más avanzado como era de esperarse, pues ya contaba con veinticuatro años.

- Es raro Sr. Di Carlo que siendo usted y yo contemporáneos no hayamos estudiado juntos – Menciono Gerard captando la atención del joven.

- Tal vez se deba a que no curse estudios en Francia Sr. Lambert – Contesto con naturalidad.  
- ¿Lo hizo en Italia? – Inquirió el joven mirando al otro fingiendo interés en su respuesta.

- No señor, lo hice en Londres – Respondió sin dejarse perturbar por el interrogatorio. El francés se sorprendió y miro disimuladamente a Candy quien se mantenía atenta a lo que el chico decía.

- ¡Ahora entiendo! – Menciono Denise como si hubiese hecho un brillante descubrimiento – Por eso su manejo tan perfecto del ingles… es más podría decir que tiene hasta cierto acento británico. – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Es posible – Contesto el joven encogiéndose de hombros – Mi madre tenia una visión muy clara de lo que quería que fuesen sus hijos… Fransheska una dama educada al estilo de la corona más refinada y excéntrica de Europa, por favor no se ofendan es solo un comentario – Se apresuro a decir al ver el gesto en la cara de Lambert.

- Siempre se lo dije a Edith si por mamá hubiese sido, mis lecciones las hubiese impartido la misma María Antonieta – Dijo la chica divertida mirando con complicidad a su amiga.

- En realidad no fue solo tu madre Fransheska, la mía deseaba lo mismo, pero… en su caso Fabrizio ¿Por qué Londres? – Pregunto intrigada.

- Pues mi madre deseaba que su hijo fuese todo un "Caballero ingles" – Menciono con la misma sonrisa odiosa que hacia latir el corazón de la rubia a mil por hora – Claro está, creo que conmigo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles – Acoto divertido – Sino pregúntenselo a la Srta. Andley, ella si conoció a un verdadero caballero ingles ¿No es así? – Pregunto mirando a la chica, mientras sonreía pero su mirada se torno seria y oscura.

Candy lo miro sorprendida, no encontró su voz para dar repuesta, solo asintió en silencio ante la mirada interesada de los presentes.

- La verdad era una cualidad que le corría por las venas al joven, siendo hijo de un Duque, no era para menos – Acoto Fransheska al ver la intensión de su hermano por incomodar a la rubia.

- ¿Hijo de un Duque? – Inquirió Gerard de inmediato uniendo cabos en su cabeza – Hijo del Duque de Grandchester… -Dijo como si se encontrase en un monologo – ¿Candy tú conociste a Terruce Grandchester? – Pregunto de nuevo aun más sorprendido.

- Si… estudie con él en Londres – Respondió la joven rápidamente, no deseaba ahondar en el tema, no ahora.

- ¿Y él era el caballero ingles? ¡Por Dios si no he conocido a nadie mas insoportable en mi vida! – Exclamo con total seguridad.

Albert no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, la rubia miro a Gerard sorprendida y Fabrizio levanto una ceja, endureciendo el rostro de inmediato.

- Ese hombre era insufrible, arrogante, prepotente… apenas si le dirigía la palabra a sus compañeros, se creía más importante que el mismo rey de Inglaterra – Continuo sin logra entender que le había visto Candy para apreciarlo.

- ¿Conociste a Terry? – Le pregunto olvidándose de las personas a su alrededor.

- Si, bueno fue muy poco lo que compartí con él, la verdad nunca llegue a verlo de cerca, pero mis amigos tuvieron la brillante idea de asistir a unos cursos de verano con él, gracias a Dios cuando estas terminaron él se volvió a Londres, de no haber sido así hubiese vuelto loco a todos los profesores y las hermanas de la congregación – Resumió el chico obviando el interés de la rubia, ya que alguien más en la mesa había captado su atención, de repente su mirada se poso en Fabrizio Di Carlo… y aunque trato de enfocarse en la imagen del ingles que guardaba en su memoria, no lo logro.

Todos en la mesa se encontraban en silencio mirando divertidos al francés, no lograban entender por qué se expresaba así, no era habitual en él ese tipo de comportamiento. Albert era quien más divertido estaba, reía abiertamente.

- Gerard, nos pintas a Terruce como un ogro… no puedo negar que todo lo que acabas de decir va muy apegado a su personalidad, sobre todo lo de volver locas las autoridades del colegio, pero no era una mala persona… yo también llegue a tomarle mucho aprecio y puedo dar fe que era un joven excelente – Dijo el rubio una vez que se calmo.

- Creo que las opiniones están divididas – Dijo Edith con una sonrisa mirando a su primo.

La conversación termino a los pocos minutos, todos subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco antes de salir a pasear en la tarde, el animo de Candy cambio de inmediato, se volvió taciturna. Gerard lo noto y su cabeza comenzó a trabajar, la manera en como la chica le había preguntado si conocía a ese joven, también en como Albert lo había defendido y se mostraba divertido ante su reacción… Cuando le conto de la razón por la cual Candy lo rechazaba había mencionado que ella y su novio se conocían de muy jóvenes, casi niños… seguramente mientras cursaban sus estudios… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo era posible? Era él… era él – Pensaba mientras salía en busca de Albert.

Fransheska observaba desde la ventana de su habitación como la prima de Edith acaparaba toda la atención del rubio, era evidente que le agradaba mucho… sin embargo él se notaba distante, bueno eso quería creer ella, la verdad era una mujer hermosa, educada… de seguro justo lo que buscaba en la que seria su compañera… Todo esto la estaba frustrando, ¿Por qué tenia que resultar tan difícil? – Pensaba mientras dejo libre un suspiro. En ese momento pudo ver como él levantaba la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa, que aun a esa distancia logro ponerla nerviosa, pero no pudo evitar que ella le respondiese del mismo modo.

El francés pudo divisar a su amigo sentado aun en la terraza con su hermana, camino hasta él con paso seguro.

- Albert necesito hablar contigo – Demando observándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el rubio desconcertado ante la actitud de francés.

- Denise ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Por favor – Inquirió el joven mirando a su hermana. Ella no entendía por qué el joven se comportaba de ese modo, asintió en silencio y se retiro.

Gerard la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio entrar a la casa, después se volvió para mirar al rubio.

- Era Grandchester, era él ¿Verdad? – Pregunto con molestia.

- ¿Por que mejor no te explicas Gerard? No entiendo de qué me hablas – Menciono él, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que le joven se refería.

- El novio de Candy… era Grandchester – Contesto mirando fijamente al rubio para estudiar su reacción.

- Gerard… creo que no es momento de hablar sobre ello, además recuerda que solo te lo conté, porque pensé que eso te tranquilizaría, la situación que atravesabas no era fácil y yo solo quise ayudarte… pero no creo que te convenga que Candy se entere que conoces la verdad… no creo que tenga que decirte cuanto la afecta este tema – Menciono Albert en tono tranquilo y al mismo tiempo determinante.

- Albert… pero eso es… es absurdo han pasado casi cuatro años – Dijo el chico confundido.

- Para ella no… Candy sigue sintiendo el mismo dolor que en un principio y justo ahora… - Se detuvo.

- Justo ahora… ¿Qué sucede ahora Albert? – Inquirió con la certeza de que había algo más.

- Ahora ella necesita dejar todo eso en el pasado, Gerard… Candy esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retomar su vida, las cosas no han sido nada fáciles para ella y te puedo asegurar que sacar relucir el tema no le hará nada bien. – Acoto con seguridad.

Gerard se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras de su amigo, la verdad no sabia que pensar, todo esto era tan confuso, porque Candy se notaba mucho más animada, tranquila… sin embargo en algunas ocasiones esa sombra se posaba de nuevo en ella, esta situación era extenuante… si ella necesitaba ayuda para salir adelante él se la daría, el ofrecería la salida a toda esta locura… si lo haría. - Con estos pensamientos salió con paso decidido ante la mirada preocupada de Albert.

Aprovechando que hoy era su día libre, se decidió por dar un paseo en compañía de su novia por el Central Park, caminaron tomados de la mano y llegaron hasta su banca, la misma que habían utilizado siempre desde el día que se declararon su amor. Él hablaba de su infancia, donde descubrió su pasión por lo que hoy en día hacia, ayudar a los demás, pasaba horas en medio de tubos de ensayos, instrumentos médicos, enormes libros de medicina llenos de términos incomprensibles en primera instancia para él, pero que después lo atraparon como si fueran aquellas historias de héroes y aventuras que leían sus compañeros de colegio.

Ambos se encontraban tan sumidos en la historia del chico, que no se percataron que el aire había comenzado a enfriar y el cielo se cubría de espesas nubes grises, él era el sol para ella, así como ella era el sol para él. Ninguno de los dos noto la oscuridad a su alrededor, ni el paso apresurado de los transeúntes que buscaban resguardarse de la lluvia que amenazaba con caer de un momento a otro.

Él tomó la mano de la chica y le dio un beso, largo cargado de ternura, mientras ella acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos dorados como el oro. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer sacándolos de la burbuja donde se encontraban, comenzaron a reír al ver cuan absortos de todo estaban, él se coloco de pie con rapidez y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, la chica miro a su lado como buscando algo.

- Olvide el paraguas – Menciono desconcertada.

- No te preocupes – Contesto el joven mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo acomodaba a ella – Esto evitara que te mojes.

- Pero tú… - Protesto.

- Yo estaré bien el auto no esta muy lejos, vamos esto empeorara – Respondió tomándola de la mano al tiempo que caminaba.

Ella trataba de caminar con agilidad, la verdad quería correr, pero eso era imposible, sin embargo él se notaba tranquilo, como si no le importase mojarse por completo. Al fin llegaron al vehículo, el doctor camino para abrirle la puerta, ella subió con rapidez, sacudió un poco el saco y cerró, Nathan ya se encontraba dentro.

Ambos se encontraban sonrojados, su respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo, más de ella que de él. El joven puso el auto en marcha, cuando estaba por tomar la avenida que los llevaría a la casa de Susana ella hablo.

- Nathan creo que será mejor ir hasta tu casa, estas empapado y te puedes resfriar, yo estoy bien o al menos, no tan mojada como tú – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero también necesitas secarte, yo puedo esperar… además los doctores no nos enfermamos – Contesto divertido.

- ¿Acaso son Dioses? – Pregunto ella divertida, él dejo libre una carcajada – No seas terco vamos primero a tu casa, te cambias y luego me llevas – Agrego con decisión. Él solo afirmo en silencio, la verdad ella tenía razón, no le quedo más remedio que ceder.

Cuando llegaron caminaron directamente al ascensor, el departamento de Nathan quedaba en los últimos pisos del edificio. Al entrar al mismo y toparse con el espejo notaron que ambos estaban totalmente desarreglados, ella acomodo su cabello con las manos un poco, él movió la camisa que se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo.

Al fin llegaron, el joven saco las llaves del saco que traía Susana, abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, cuando la chica escucho el sonido que hizo esta al cerrarse su corazón dio un salto y desvió la mirada para ocultar su reacción del joven.

- Toma asiento por favor Susana – Menciono mientras caminaba a la cocina.

También él se sentía nervioso, el hecho de estar allí con Susana… era como si la electricidad que fluía entre ellos se hubiese intensificado. – Busco entre los gabinetes todo lo necesario para hacer un té, algo caliente que los relajara a ambos.

- Esto te hará bien – Dijo minutos después extendiéndole una taza a la chica.

Ella la recibió con una sonrisa, se encontraba muy turbada para hablar, si lo hacia él notaria de inmediato que estaba nerviosa. No era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento de Nathan, cuando el joven estuvo de cumpleaños unos compañeros del hospital, su madre y ella le organizaron un almuerzo, solo que en esa ocasión ellos estaban rodeados de personas y por supuesto no habían compartido tanto como hasta ahora.

- Voy a cambiarme y regreso enseguida – Menciono mientras se encaminaba a su habitación. Ella asintió en silencio y sorbió otro poco de su té.

Gerard subió con paso decidido las escaleras, entro a su habitación y busco algo dentro de la maleta que había traído desde París, abrió la caja observando por varios minutos el objeto entre sus dedos… cientos, miles de dudas llegaron hasta él, un miedo que aunque no deseara estaba allí… recordándole que… que nada de esto era seguro… en realidad era muy arriesgado… porque ¿Cómo actuaria si ella? - La pregunta quedo incompleta en su mente, sintió un nudo en el estomago y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… - ¿Qué haces Gerard, qué piensas hacer? – Se pregunto y sus manos temblaron – Tengo que hacerlo, sino pasaré toda mi vida… con esta incertidumbre… amarrado a un sentimiento imposible… confinado en medio de la nada… si ella… si sus sentimientos son los mismos, lo aceptare y no volveré a rogar por amor a nadie, no creo que mi corazón valga tan poco como para dejar que alguien lo pisotee en nombre del amor… porque la amo, el tiempo en lugar de extinguir la llama de este amor, la ha hecho más fuerte… tanto que me queda cada vez que la veo, cada vez que la toco… cuando me sonríe… esto comienza o se acaba hoy. – Pensó con decisión mientras tomaba la caja y la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Cuando llego a la escalera pudo ver que la rubia entrada a la casa acompañada de Fransheska Di Carlo y su prima.

- Candy me gustaría hablar contigo… en privado – Menciono con amabilidad, más la urgencia en su voz era palpable.

- Por supuesto Gerard – Contesto la chica desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo.

- Nos vemos ahora Candy – Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, caminando para alejarse.

- Por favor acompáñame al despacho - Menciono el joven haciendo un ademan para que ella caminara. Candy asintió en silencio y lo obedeció.

_**El Alfarero **___

___**Todo tu cuerpo tiene**__**  
**__**copa o dulzura destinada a mí.**___

___**Cuando subo la mano**__**  
**__**encuentro en cada sitio una paloma**__**  
**__**que me buscaba, como**__**  
**__**si te hubieran, amor, hecho de arcilla**__**  
**__**para mis propias manos de alfarero.**___

___**Tus rodillas, tus senos,**__**  
**__**tu cintura**__**  
**__**faltan en mí como en el hueco**__**  
**__**de una tierra sedienta**__**  
**__**de la que desprendieron**__**  
**__**una forma,**__**  
**__**y juntos**__**  
**__**somos completos, como un solo río,**__**  
**__**como una sola arena.**___

___**Pablo Neruda.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	36. Capitulo 18 cuarta parte

**Capitulo 18****  
Cuarta parte  
**

Cuando entraron al lugar señalado por el joven, ella entro primero, él la siguió, cerró la puerta, la chica se volvió para verlo tratando de parecer casual, sin embargo el joven se notaba nervioso, se llevo la mano a la frente para secar algunas gotas de sudor en esta, dejo libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos… tomó aire, los abrió y luego poso su mirada en Candy. Ella lo mirada sorprendida, Gerard se notaba muy extraño.

- ¿Sucede algo Gerard? – Pregunto sin lograr evitarlo, su voz sonó preocupada.

- No, todo esta bien – Contesto con voz ronca – En realidad si… Candy yo… yo, la verdad no se como empezar, son tantas cosas las que deseo decirte… todo este tiempo he pensado… cada minuto he pensado como expresar todo esto que llevo aquí – Menciono señalándose el pecho y sus ojos se humedecieron – Como hacerte ver que todo esto es verdad, es real…

- Gerard… - Ella intento detenerlo pero él levanto la mano y le pidió que lo dejara continuar.

- Yo sé que tú estas clara en cuales son mis sentimientos, también que llegamos al acuerdo que solo podías ofrecerme tu amistad y yo lo acepte así… pero ya una vez te lo dije, yo puedo decidir e intentar con todas mis fuerzas llevar a cabo ese trato… pero ¿Cómo le explico al corazón? ¿Cómo le hago entender que no hay, ni habrá para él nada más? – Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del joven y este la limpio con rapidez.

- Por favor Gerard no me hagas esto – Menciono Candy con voz apenas audible – No es justo… esto no es justo – Agrego con voz temblorosa.

- No, no es justo… créeme que lo sé, porque he sido yo él que ha pasado noches enteras deseando tus besos, aun sabiendo que tus labios no lo quieren, soñando un amor que en ti no existe… y lo peor, lo peor de todo es que aun sigo fijando mis esperanzas en algo imposible, sigo brindándome a ti por completo, sigo y sigo… ¿Sabes que es lo más triste? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Que sé que estoy solo en todo esto… que tú no me acompañaras nunca… pero era tan hermoso soñar, me engañaba… lo sabia y sin embargo continuaba haciéndolo… yo quise ser alguien importante para ti… no solo el amigo… ¡Por Dios Candy! Yo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, que algún día tú despertaras y te dijeras… quiero comenzar de nuevo… quiero creer… - Él lloraba con total libertad.

- Gerard yo quisiera… de verdad quisiera… pero… no puedo, no puedo – Dijo entre sollozos y comenzó a llorar con amargura.

- Y eso me duele tanto como a ti… saber que no puedo hacer nada para enamorarte, que por más que me entregue a ti… nunca seré suficiente, lo sé… no hay nada… tengo tanto miedo Candy de quedarme atado a este sentimiento… de pasar mi vida amándote como un desgraciado y resignarme a renunciar a esto que siento… pero tampoco quiero que te acerques a mi por lastima, no creo merecerme eso… ¿Como haces para vivir cuando te falta algo? ¿Cómo puedes respirar sabiendo que cada respiro te duele porque estas luchando por vivir? No vives Candy… no puedes hacerlo… - El joven la miraba directamente a los ojos.

El llanto de ella se hizo más fuerte, se dejo caer en el sillón a sus espaldas, llevándose las manos al rostro. Él camino y se arrodillo frente a ella, le tomó las manos y con suavidad se las beso, la chica dejo libre un suspiro y abrió los ojos, mientras Gerard se llevo las manos a una mejilla dejándose llenar por la sensación de tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, esto le dolía… pero era necesario.

- Gerard yo… no quiero herirte… pero… - Él la detuvo colocando sus dedos en los labios de la chica, eso labios que invadían sus pensamientos noches y días. Candy se sorprendió ante el gesto, se congelo, tantas emociones le impedían pensar… reaccionar de manera correcta.

- Candy déjame continuar, solo un momento… jamás había sentido algo así, cada vez que estoy frente a ti me desconozco… tú me has cambiado tanto… la verdad no sé si es para bien, no lo sé porque me duele mucho y al mismo tiempo me haces sentir vivo, creí que la distancia y el tiempo se llevaría esto que tengo dentro del pecho… fui un iluso, solo basto mirarte de nuevo para caer… caer mucho más fuerte que antes ¿Cómo haces para tambalear mi mundo de esta forma? ¿Para voltearme la vida? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Ella bajo la mirada apenada sin saber que decir, él coloco un dedo debajo de su barbilla y levanto su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, deseaba perderse en ellos… aunque fuese una sola vez en la vida.

- No existe una explicación coherente, solo se siente… no se razona, no se analiza… solo se siente, por eso no puedo culparte… si lo hago también tendría que culparme por sentir esto – Se quedo en silencio un minuto, viendo los destello que aun tras las lagrimas lograban brillar – Tú llegaste para hacerle justicia a todas las demás, pensar que tantas veces jugué con el amor de otras mujeres… que no supe apreciar lo que en ese entonces me ofrecían, fui egoísta, desleal… un miserable, ese era el Gerard Lambert que tú conociste, él que te invito a bailar cuando apenas te conocía… él que se quería adueñar de tu vida… y termine estrellándome contra un pared… una montaña, él mismo que te rogo como jamás lo había hecho a nadie, que acepto ser tu amigo con tal de tenerte cerca… aun sabiendo que esto solo me haría sufrir más… tú despertaste a ese hombre que nunca en mi vida pensé conocer, era tan arrogante… tan déspota, creo que estoy pagando todo lo que hice antes de conocerte – Menciono y se ahogo por el llanto.

Candy se acerco más a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte, dejando libre unas lagrimas al tiempo que el joven temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Es posible que todos estemos pagando errores de nuestros pasados, la pena que llevo conmigo es una carga que merezco, yo también fui egoísta Gerard, yo también desprecie el amor, lo mate… estoy condenada a vivir en el pasado, aferrada a algo que no existe… y aunque trato día a día de salir, de ser libre… la vida se empeña en golpearme una y otra vez, ya no solo son recuerdos… esto me asfixia, yo no tengo otra opción, para mi no hay salida… - Se separo un poco del joven y mirándolo a los ojos agrego – Tú tienes una vida por delante, la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que te llene, que aproveche eso bueno de ti que ahora conoces, estoy segura que vas a ser feliz, te lo mereces… - Él la detuvo de nuevo.

- Es lo que más deseo, poder salir adelante… sé que no será contigo, ahora lo sé… pero fue tanta mi esperanza, era tanto el amor que tenia… que tiene mi pecho que – Paró para buscar algo dentro de su bolsillo – Hasta compre esto – Dijo mientras le extendía una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde a la chica.

Candy se tenso y dudo en recibirla, la misma sensación que una vez sintiese con Neil cuando le obsequio el broche con el escudo de la familia Leagan llego hasta ella.

- Tómalo Candy, no te va a morder – Bromeo para aligerar la tensión en ella – Por favor, al menos quisiera saber que fui acertado en la elección – Agrego con una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a su mirada.

Ella abrió la caja con dedos nerviosos, en esta se encontraba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante en corte imperio, que daba deslumbrantes destellos cuando la luz se reflejaba en él, la banda se encontraba cubierta por diminutos diamantes hasta la mitad, una verdadera belleza.

- Es bellísimo Gerard – Menciono ella tomándolo entre sus dedos para admirarlo mejor.

- Te puedes quedar con el – Contesto el chico mirándola a los ojos.

- No puedo, sabes que no esta bien… es precioso pero… -

- Lo sé, lo sé… Candy te puedo hacer una pregunta – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Claro – Respondió ella animándolo… aunque se sentía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi? – Ella lo miro sin entender – Digo… cuando me ves ¿Nunca te sentiste atraída por mi? – Explico.

Ella se quedo en silencio por segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a él. Luego mirándolo bien.

- Gerard yo te quiero mucho, has llegado a ganarte mi aprecio… mi cariño, eres alguien muy especial, además de ser un chico muy guapo… tus ojos son muy lindos y también tu sonrisa – Mencionaba con tranquilidad, mientras en él se iban alejando las sombras que lo cubrían y su sonrisa se volvía mas grande – Eres el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado… solo que yo soy más complicada que la mayoría de las mujeres… y no puedo – Él la detuvo de nuevo.

- No puedes amarme, nunca pensé que escucharía esa frase de labios de una mujer tantas veces – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento – Le dijo con tristeza y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Pero al menos no te fui indiferente del todo – Expreso y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

- No lo podrías ser para ninguna mujer – Contesto ella con la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo darte un beso? – Pregunto divertido.

- ¡Gerard! – Exclamo ella asombrada y se alejo un poco.

- Es broma, no te asuste – Le dijo riendo.

- Creo que se acaba de despertar el viejo Gerard – Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

- No – Contesto él negando con la cabeza – No creo que él mismo regrese, no del todo… tú has creado uno mejor – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Entonces… a ese si puedo darle un beso – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él sintió como su corazón se acelero en segundos y su cuerpo se tenso ante la expectativa, la vio acercarse y cerró los ojos. Ella coloco sus manos en las mejillas del joven y se acercaba muy despacio. Gerard podía sentir el aliento de Candy sobre su rostro, el calor de sus manos… y un minuto después un beso en su frente, la suave piel de sus labios que recordaba con exactitud… y aunque no fue el beso que esperaba su corazón latía lleno de emoción, ella lo estaba liberando de todo el peso de un amor frustrado con este beso. La chica se separo muy despacio de él y pego su frente a la suya.

- Vas a ser muy feliz – Le dijo en casi un susurro.

En solo segundos, escucharon que alguien abría la puerta, sin darle tiempo a nada, sacándolos de golpe de la burbuja donde se encontraban…más el francés que ella.

- Disculpen… pensé que no había nadie – Se escucho la voz de Fabrizio Di Carlo quien observaba a la pareja con rabia – Estaba buscando a mi hermana… lamento si interrumpí algo – Menciono con desdén.

Candy se aturdió por completo al verlo allí, no coordinaba lo que sucedía… sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus piernas no le respondían… sintió las lagrimas inundar su garganta. Gerard se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, en ese momento la caja con el anillo de compromiso rodo cayendo al suelo, captando de inmediato la mirada del italiano, quien sintió que su corazón se detenía.

- No se preocupe Sr. Di Carlo, todo esta bien – Menciono el francés quien también se encontraba turbado.

- Lamento mucho haberlos molestado – Logro decir el chico cuando encontró su voz, con la mirada fija en la rubia. Después de esto salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Candy se volvió y camino hasta uno de los ventanales, Gerard la observo con cuidado en silencio. Luego tomó el anillo que se hallaba en el suelo y camino hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- Me recuerda tanto a tu prometido – Menciono con naturalidad, haciendo reaccionar a la chica.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas, no encontraba palabras para responder al comentario de joven.

- Grandchester era igual… los polos apuestos se atraen… eso dicen las teorías – Agrego con una sonrisa triste. Se acerco un poco más a ella quien bajo la mirada apenada – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas – Dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente y salía de la habitación. Subió las escaleras despacio… evitando que las lagrimas lo traicionaran, entro a su habitación lanzo el anillo contra la pared y rompió a llorar.

Susana se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, la vista era hermosa desde este lugar, se podía ver gran parte del Central Park, el edificio donde funcionaba el hospital, la parte norte de Manhattan y más allá el inicio de la avenida de los museos, era una verdadera lastima que Nathan tuviese que venderlo, pero para poder comprar una casa adecuada tenia que hacerlo, este lugar era muy pequeño para una familia, eso sin mencionar lo difícil que resultaría para ella desenvolverse por si sola, hasta ahora no había tenido dificultad pues el ascensor siempre había funcionado bien, pero si este llegaba a faltar seria un verdadero suplicio.

- Ya estoy listo – Menciono Nathan a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ya? – Pregunto volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Si – Respondió tomando la taza de manos de la chica.

- ¿Podrías prestarme el baño? – Inquirió de nuevo caminando tras él – Estoy hecha un desastre de seguro – Agrego con naturalidad.

- Por supuesto y luces hermosa como siempre – Contesto con una sonrisa caminando hacia ella.

Ella se respondió de la misma manera y camino con él hasta la puerta que daba a la habitación del chico, se encontraba un poco desconcertada, pues se refería al baño de visita que se hallaba a un lado del corredor. Nathan la abrió y le hizo un ademan para que continuase, ella sintió que unos nervios enormes se apoderaba de todo su ser, cuando su mirada fue atrapada por la enorme cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, cubierta con hermosas sabanas azul rey. Desvió la mirada de inmediato.

- En el closet puedes encontrar algo para colocarte – Menciono intentando parecer tranquilo, aunque también se encontraba nervioso.

- Esta bien, gracias – Contesto dando gracias a su voz por sonar tranquila.

- De nada, si necesitas algo… estaré aquí en la sala – Dijo caminando para salir de la habitación.

Ella asintió en silencio y lo vio cerrar la puerta, dejo salir un suspiro que era mezcla de alivio y… la verdad no sabia como sentirse, todo esto era tan inusual… sin embargo aquí estaba – Camino hasta la puerta que de seguro daba al baño, la abrió con cuidado en efecto lo era, entró dirigiéndose al lavamanos, abrió el grifo y metió las manos bajo el chorro de agua, levanto la mirada… la imagen en el espejo era distinta… no era por el cabello desordenado… la ropa desarreglada… había algo en sus ojos que no lograba entender… un brillo diferente, se llevo las manos llenas de agua al rostro en varias ocasiones, acomodo su cabello, busco una toalla y se seco el rostro, saco de su bolso una polvera y se coloco un poco, también labial. Miro de nuevo su reflejo – Mucho mejor – Pensó y salió del baño, quiso salir sin fijarse en nada más… pero su mirada se poso de nuevo en la cama, sin siquiera darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron hasta ella, extendió la mano que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente y roso la suave tela de las sabanas, el perfume que usaba Nathan estaba presente en todo el lugar. Ella cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

- Susana – Escucho la voz del chico al otro lado de la puerta.

- Si… si Nathan dime – Respondió con voz entre cortada presa de los nervios.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto y en su voz se podía sentir un grado de perturbación.

- Claro – Menciono ella mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta. – Ya estoy lista – Agrego mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto… ¿Nos vamos? – Inquirió de nuevo.

Ella afirmo en silencio con una sonrisa nerviosa, él le dio un suave beso en los labios, solo un roce para confortarla, comenzaron a caminar y justo antes de salir de la habitación Susana se detuvo.

- Nathan… espera… - Le dijo tomándolo de la mano. Él se volvió a mirarla – Yo… yo… - La chica no encontraba las palabras para explicar todo lo que sentía.

Nathan se acerco hasta ella y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, bajo hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella. Las manos de Susana temblaban sobre el pecho del chico, podía sentir el latido de su corazón desbocado, el calor que emanaba de él, abrió su boca para ofrecérsela, tomando ella participación también del beso que se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, sus manos ahora viajaban por las espalda de Nathan, las de él recorrían la de ella atrayéndola aun más a su cuerpo, acortando la distancia entre ambos. El aire comenzó a faltarles y sin poder evitarlo tuvieron que separarse un poco, sus miradas se fundieron de inmediato… el azul cielo de sus ojos se hizo más intenso, más brillante.

- Susana, Susana – Mencionaba él una y otra vez abrazándola y acariciando su espalda, sus cabellos, su rostro.

- Nathan… mi amor, mi amor – Decía ella hechizada por las caricias y las palabras del rubio.

- Te amo Susana… y te deseo… tanto amor, tanto – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, buscando sus labios para perderse en un beso, uno mucho más profundo que los anteriores.

- Quiero quedarme contigo… para siempre – Le dijo después de un momento la rubia mirándolo a los ojos, mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico.

- Para siempre – Contesto él tomando sus labios con ternura.

Con esmerada calma, caminaron hasta la cama en el centro de la habitación, ella se sentó al borde de esta… Nathan se coloco de rodillas frente a ella y con suaves caricias recorría la cintura y las piernas de la chica, ella cerró los ojos y acariciando el cabello del rubio, él se acerco hasta ella y beso con delicadeza el cuello de la joven, hundió el rostro en el cabello de ella aspirando su perfume, embriagándose de él.

Ella acariciaba el cabello del joven, sus dedos se perdían en este, bajaban a su nuca, suaves caricias que comenzaban a despertar sensaciones en él, la respiración de ambos era agitada, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podían escucharlos. Nathan se coloco de pie, la tomó de las manos y la acerco hasta fundirse en un abrazo con ella, mientras sus labios se buscaban de nuevo. Comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido rosa que ella llevaba, mientras Susana con manos temblorosas fue deshojando uno a uno los botones de la camisa del rubio, él no llevaba camiseta y esto le permitió abrirse paso hasta la piel desnuda de su pecho, nunca ante lo había visto así, ni siquiera en las practicas de la piscina, abrió por completo la camisa del joven y la deslizo para quitársela, acariciando suavemente su pecho, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos, en tanto su boca seguía unida a la él. Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió las manos de Nathan deslizar el vestido, ella bajo las manos mientras él lo deslizaba, cuando sintió las manos del joven en sus caderas un gemido de sorpresa y placer salió de su garganta y su corazón latió con mucha más fuerza… como si eso aun fuese posible, ella quedo frente a él solo cubierta con su ropa interior, un suave camisón de seda rosa pálido, las manos del joven resbalaban al contacto con este, muy despacio subía y bajaba en un movimiento que la estaba volviendo loca, separo su boca de la suya y bajo para darle un beso en el cuello, acariciando con sus labios el cuello del joven, la mandíbula, sus hombros y después por instinto llego hasta su pecho, besando suavemente, leves caricias que hacían que el cuerpo de Nathan empezara a despertar. En respuesta el joven llevo las manos hasta los hombros de la rubia y con sumo cuidado comenzó a deslizar las tiras el camisón, mientras depositaba besos en el cuello y los hombros de la chica.

Sintió la tela caer al suelo, y un frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba desnuda frente a él, el calor que comenzaba a nacer en su vientre se esparció en segundos por todo su cuerpo, mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Nathan para no caer, la sensación de sus pieles desnudas provoco que un temblor los envolviese a ambos, él acariciaba la espalda de Susana, bajando hasta la cintura de la chica mientras la besaba. Ella se pego a él en busca de acortar la distancia y pudo sentir una presión en su vientre, aunque en principio se asusto, fue consciente de inmediato del efecto que sus caricias habían logrado en el cuerpo del joven, algo dentro de ella se despertó de inmediato y deslizo sus manos por toda la ancha espalda del doctor, sus dedos buscaron el cinturón que sostenía el pantalón y con dedos nerviosos comenzaron a desabrocharlo… ella dudo un poco y subió sus manos de nuevo al pecho del joven. Nathan lo noto de inmediato y colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, la animo con continuar.

- Soy tuyo – Le susurro al oído, su voz era ronca… sensual, excitante.

Ella sintió un mareo, todo debajo de sus pies desapareció, no sabe si fue él o ella pero al fin el pantalón cayo al suelo, Nathan movió los pies para deshacerse de este, tomó en brazos a Susana y muy despacio la coloco sobre la cama, su respiración era cada vez más pesada, le costaba respirar, le costaba pensar, solo podía sentir… solo sentir. Sintió el peso del cuerpo del joven sobre la cama, cerró los ojos… Nathan comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, apenas eran roces, su piel se erizaba y gemidos comenzaron salir de su boca sin proponérselo, era como si su cuerpo buscase la manera de expresarse… pero no podía hacerlo con palabras, no había palabras que lograsen hacerlo.

Mis manos recorrían con suavidad su piel, piel de seda, piel de ángel… ella el Sol, mi Sol… mi universo entero giraba a su alrededor… mi vida entera se alimentaba de cada suspiro que de sus labios salía, el movimiento que hacían sus pechos en un esfuerzo por conseguir un poco de aire me tenia totalmente hipnotizado, su vientre temblaba como alas de mariposa… como pétalo de rosa cuando es bañada por el rocío de la mañana… no quería asustarla, no quería que esto fuese un error… que después todo cambiara entre nosotros… quería regalarle la eternidad, aunque decidí esperar, en este momento me era imposible, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas fundirme en ella, lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

Ella se tenso cuando sus manos llegaron hasta la prótesis… él levanto la mirada con ojos llenos de ternura le infundio seguridad, no había nada que temer, Nathan la conocía, él la amaba así… dejo por un momento su pierna y comenzó a besar el vientre, Susana sentía mil emociones bailar dentro de ella y las pulsaciones en su intimidad era cada vez mas fuertes… su cuerpo clamaba por sentirlo, por tenerlo… ni siquiera noto cuando el joven le quito la prótesis. Él busco de nuevo los labios de la chica que se encontraban secos, sedientos de sus besos, coloco su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejando recaer solo parte de su peso… se separo un poco para verla a los ojos, mientras sus bocas juntas pero sin llegar a unirse por completo compartían el calor de sus alientos, de sus respiraciones… sus deseos que estaba a punto de llenarlos por completo.

Él empezó a acariciar con suavidad sus caderas mientras besaba su cuello, hizo un movimiento para buscar espacio entre las piernas de la joven, ella fue consciente de esto y cedió, sus pelvis muchos mas cerca ahora se rosaban con suavidad, Nathan busco de nuevo los labios de la chica mientras una de sus manos viajaba por la piel desnuda de su pierna, ella acariciaba con lentitud la espalda del joven, podía sentir la presión que ejercía su miembro sobre su vientre, cada roce la quemada, la excitaba al grado de llevarla acompañarlo en sus movimientos, él coloco ambas manos en las caderas de Susana y la subió un poco para acomodarla a su posición, el roce de sus senos y su piel desnuda lo estaba volviendo loco, coloco sus manos a ambos lados para apoyar su peso y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos comenzó a entrar en ella.

Susana hizo un gesto de dolor y aferro sus manos con fuerza a la espalda del joven, el chico daba suaves besos en los labios mientras le proporcionaba el tiempo para que se fuese acostumbrándose a él, después de un minuto intento de nuevo empujando con un poco más de fuerza.

- Nathan – Menciono ella en apenas un susurro, pero eso le indico a él que debía detenerse.

- Lo siento amor – Le dijo rosando sus labios y fundiéndose en el cielo de sus ojos.

- Esta bien… esta bien… solo que… - Se detuvo desviando la mirada.

- Vamos a ir más despacio ¿Si? – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Susana asintió en silencio y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

Sus cuerpos pedían más acercamiento, el calor que los envolvía a ambos era cada vez más intenso… así como el deseo que los consumía. Él acariciaba de vez en cuando las caderas de ella para relajarla, la chica se movía incrementando el fuego en sus intimidades.

- Relájate Susy – Le decía al oído al tiempo que se lo decía a el mismo.

- Hazlo ya… estoy lista Nathan – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Él vio que ella no dudaba, era mejor hacerlo de una sola vez, así pasaría mas rápido.

Se acomodo de nuevo sobre ella, busco sus labios de nuevo, besándola con ternura, con lentitud, un beso largo, profundo… la miro a los ojos.

- Te amo Susana – Le dijo con dulzura.

- Te amo Nathan – Contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

Nathan la beso de nuevo y acercándose más a ella entro por completo, Susana dejo libre un gemido dentro de la boca de chico mientras sus uñas se clavaba en la espalda de él, Nathan la tomó por las caderas para evitar que ella lo rechazase, si se apartaba de él abruptamente solo se haría más daño, se quedo inmóvil esperando por ella, después de un minuto la chica comenzó a moverse muy despacio, Nathan recibió esto como una invitación y la siguió al mismo ritmo, él podía sentir como toda la húmeda en ella lo envolvía, como poco a poco comenzaba a dilatarse ofreciéndole mayor libertad, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, ella también los acompañaba haciéndolo sentir maravillosamente bien, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo cubiertos de sudor creaban sonidos que eran como una hermosa melodías para sus oídos, se miraron a los ojos que brillaban llenos de deleite y pasión, ella podía sentir la necesidad de él de aumentar el ritmo, el dolor había comenzado a pasar… dejando lugar solamente a la satisfacción, sus manos recorrían la espalda sudada del joven, sus labios se buscaban con premura, ella cedió a lo que Nathan demandaba y comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de él, dejándose llevar por el frenesí de sentirlo tan cerca, tan suyo… de sus labios salía gemidos en descontrol, apretó aun mas sus caderas mientras sus movimientos se intensificaban, llevando no solo al chico a un estado de disfrute increíble… también lo hacia ella. Totalmente acoplados, sintiendo cada roce de sus cuerpos… comenzaron a viajar a universos llenos de colores, sabores, aromas… universos únicos y maravillosos. Sus bocas se unieron de nuevo y un temblor los recorrió por completo.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde en la villa Lambert, los invitados se encontraban sentados en el jardín disfrutando de té, galletas y dulces, al tiempo que compartían una charla amena, los únicos ausentes eran Candy, Gerard y Fabrizio. La rubia se encontraba en su habitación pues un fuerte dolor de cabeza la había perturbado todo la tarde, el francés desapareció después de la conversación con la rubia y él italiano había subido a su habitación desde el almuerzo y no había salido de esta. Las mujeres se encontraban embelesadas con las historia de los viajes del rubio por el mundo, sorprendiéndose ante la sencillez con la cual este hablaba de cada lugar, era como si más que un extraño se sintiese parte de cada uno de ellos.

- Mi padre viajaba mucho, pero nosotros pocas veces lo acompañamos en sus viajes – Menciono Fransheska con tranquilidad – Solo conozco algunas parte de Europa, sobre todo de Francia e Italia, aunque no tanto como quisiera, pase gran parte de mi vida y nunca llegue a visitar Amiens – Agrego con nostalgia.

- Si, recuerdo bien cuanto querías ir a visitar la catedral, es en realidad una maravillosa obra arquitectónica, tantas veces que le insistimos a las monjas para que nos llevaran – Acoto Edith con el mismo sentimiento.

- En ese entonces no era seguro, la localidad era uno de los frente mas atacados por los alemanes – Señalo Denise.

- Se perdieron tantas cosas por esa situación, tantas vidas… aun no sé hasta donde puede llegar la avaricia y el ansia de poder del ser humano, lo peor de todo es que aunque el conflicto ya ceso existen grupos que aun siguen causando terror e intimidando a los pobres habitantes de estas localidades – Contesto la italiana con total seguridad.

- Es usted una mujer muy bien informada sobre esta situación Srta. Di Carlo – Menciono el senador admirado no solo la belleza de la chica, sino también su inteligencia.

- Digamos que no vivo en una burbuja Sr. Leblanc, aunque mi madre se esmere en mantenerme en una – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Las mujeres cada vez se interesan más por asuntos que antes eran exclusivamente de hombres, aunque para muchos es una afrenta a mi me resulta fascinante – Acoto Albert dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

- Dentro de poco tendrán a mujeres senadoras, abogadas, arquitectas – Menciono con una sonrisa Edith – Solo dennos un pequeño espacio y será invadidos – Finalizo con una pequeña carcajada.

- En ese caso, será muy interesante ir todos los días al trabajo… ustedes serán un incentivo más – Le dijo el francés con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un suave beso. Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde vieron aparecer al francés, el semblante del joven era serio, pero al llegar a la mesa les dedico una sonrisa a los presentes, tomó asiento y se sirvió un poco de té, también les comento lo agradable de su estadía en el nuevo continente.

- ¿Gerard Amiens esta cerca de aquí no es así? – Pregunto su hermana.

- Si esta a una hora más o menos – Respondió el chico con naturalidad - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno es que… nos gustaría ir a visitar la ciudad, posee una de las catedrales más hermosas de toda Europa y hasta donde sabemos no fue afectada por los ataques durante la guerra, seria maravilloso ir hasta allá – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Podríamos planear una visita, puede ser mañana… es un lugar bastante tranquilo pero muy hermoso – Dijo el chico quien lo había visitado por su agenda política.

- ¿En serio podríamos ir? – Pregunto Fransheska emocionada como una niña.

- Por supuesto Srta. Di Carlo, saldríamos temprano para pasar todo el día recorriendo el lugar y regresamos en la tarde – Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- Seria estupendo – Menciono Edith emocionada al igual que la italiana – Debemos preparar todo si salimos mañana temprano – Agrego mirando su amiga.

Un visaje capto la imagen de los presentes, alguien cabalgada sobre uno de los caballos de la casa, la verdad lo hacia con maestría y elegancia al mismo tiempo, desplegaba fuerza, seguridad; brindándole un hermoso espectáculo, los primeros movimientos eran suaves, estilizados, de seguro probaba al animal, comenzó a apresurar el paso, iba de un lugar a otro... de pronto imprimo mas fuerza a la marcha y salió a todo galope sobre el caballo llevándolo hasta los limites de la propiedad, esta se encontraba sobre una pequeña colina, que permitía abarcar con la mirada los alrededores.

- Es Fabrizio – Comento Fransheska un poco apenada, ante la mirada interesada de todos los presentes - ¿Quién le habrá autorizado a tomar un caballo? – Se pregunto en pensamientos molesta.

- Lo hace bastante bien – Menciono Edith con una sonrisa. Jean Pierre Leblanc la observo con disimulo y se tenso.

- Al menos podemos decir que el Sr. Di Carlo esta disfrutando la estadía. – Agrego Gerard con un sarcasmo que no era característico en él.

- Todos estamos disfrutando la estadía Gerard – Acoto el rubio con una sonrisa, pero su mirada era seria, sabia que algo le sucedía a su amigo.

- El Sr. Di Carlo vio a los trabajadores pasear a Eriteo, se acerco hasta ellos y enseguida hubo empatía entre ambos, me pidió permiso para montarlo y se lo concedí – Dijo Denise con naturalidad.

- Mi hermano se lleva muy bien con los caballos… algunas veces hasta mejor que con las personas – Menciono Fransheska sin poder evitarlo.

Todos respondieron con una sonrisa aunque la de Gerard no llegaba hasta su mirada, el joven se puso serio por unos minutos, mirando al italiano desenvolverse como todo un experto.

Fabrizio se sentía totalmente libre, el aire golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, pero en lugar de incomodarlo lo disfrutaba, esta sensación de independencia, de fuerza, de vida… había encontrado en esto una especie de liberación, una salida a todo aquello que lo perturbaba… a todas las preguntas, las dudas, los miedos, las frustraciones… sentirse de esta forma lo llena, lo calmaba. Cerraba los ojos y aflojaba las riendas para dejar que fuese el animal quien lo guiase y no él, confiaba en los instintos de este y no en los suyos. Cuando se acerco de nuevo a la casa pudo ver a todos los invitados sentados en la terraza, no le provocaba hablar con nadie, no tenia ánimos para ser protocolar y menos con Lambert.

El francés vio como el italiano volvía sobre su marcha - ¿Lo estaba esquivando? – Pensó y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras un brillo se instalo en sus ojos.

- Creo que acompañare al Sr. Di Carlo – Dijo sin mirar a los presentes se coloco de pie y salió bajo la mirada sorprendida de estos con rumbo a las caballerizas.

Minutos después el joven se encontraba sobre un bellísimo ejemplar, marrón con una hermosa mancha blanca en la frente, su pelaje era brillante, relucía ante los rayos del sol de la tarde que comenzaba a caer. Sin que el animal tuviese un previo calentamiento Gerard comenzó a correrlo con fuerza, quería atraer la atención de su contrincante. El joven sintió de inmediato el desafió en la actitud del francés y media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Eres tan imbécil Lambert – Se dijo mientras retomaba el camino a la casa.

Paso de largo junto al hombre, fue bajando el paso y se detuvo frente a la terraza donde se encontraba su hermana y los demás invitados, las francesas se encontraba hipnotizadas ante la imagen del chico, se veía realmente hermoso, su cabello se mecía al compás de la suave brisa de primavera, el sol se estrellaba contra su figura resaltando los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y torso bajo la ropa, lucia deslumbrante… un verdadero sueño. Ambas tuvieron que suprimir un suspiro al mirarlo directamente a los ojos azul mar.

- Buenas tardes Señoritas, señores – Menciono con una sonrisa, después de esto se bajo del caballo y camino para tomar asiento.

Su hermana lo miraba con seriedad, le sirvió del té frio pues era evidente que la cabalgata lo había dejado sediento, él le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

- Cabalga usted muy bien Sr. Di Carlo – Expreso Denise con amabilidad, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Se hace lo que se puede Srta. Lambert, muchas gracias por permitirme usar a Eriteo, es un excelente ejemplar, posee mucha fuerza. – Contesto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la francesa.

En ese momento llego Gerard quien también se notaba agitado por la cabalgata, hizo relinchar el caballo detrás de la silla donde se encontraba el italiano y sin bajar de animal se dirigió a él.

- Sr. Di Carlo ¿Ya lo canso Eriteo? – La burla era palpable en la voz de joven.

- No señor, por el contrario la cabalgata me ha llenado de energía – Menciono sin volverse a mirarlo – Tengo tantas que podría llevarme en este instante a su prometida – Pensó mientras se llevaba el vaso de nuevo a los labios con una sonrisa en ellos.

- Entonces no le importara si lo reto a una carrera – Dijo el francés sorprendiendo a todos menos al italiano.

Fransheska miro a su hermano con una suplica en sus ojos, conocía muy bien cual era la actitud de Fabrizio en estas situaciones, no era que temiera que algo malo le pasara, temía por la seguridad de Lambert.

- En lo absoluto Sr. Lambert – Menciono colocándose de pie y volviéndose a ver al francés a los ojos, con una sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban. – Que insistencia en hacer que te humille Lambert – Se dijo en pensamientos mientras caminaba para montar de nuevo.

Los invitados se sintieron emocionados por la situación, sin embargo ni Fransheska ni Albert se sentían así, algo les decía que todo esto acabaría mal, era evidente que este par solo buscaban la ocasión para desquitarse de Dios sabe que estupideces, la italiana no entendía la actitud de su hermano, porque esa antipatía en contra de un desconocido, apenas si había compartido con él, tampoco la actuación de Gerard, a no ser que… ¿Candy? ¿Todo esto era por ella? Pero… - Apresuro el paso para seguir a los demás que se detenían en un claro para ver mejor la carrera, ya los chicos se encontraban listos.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer esto aun más interesantes – Menciono el francés con desdén.

- Usted propuso la carrera, decida lo que desee – Contesto Fabrizio en el mismo tono.

- Corramos desde la pendiente de Roncesvalles, el terreno es escarpado y le darás mas emoción a la carrera, en vista que ambos somos buenos jinetes… no creo que le moleste un poco de riesgo – Dijo el chico señalando el lugar.

- Gerard no creo que sea buena idea, ese lugar es peligroso… la pendiente es muy fuerte – Menciono Denise que ya no veía con agrado la idea.

- Señores si lo que desean es solo divertirse creo que hacer la carrera aquí es lo mas apropiado, no veo que ganan con imprimir riesgo a esto – Acoto Albert mirando a los jóvenes.

- No veo peligro alguno en ese lugar, acabo de estar allí con Eriteo, ahora si usted gusta en hacerlo en ese lugar por mi no hay problema – Respondió el italiano obviando la alarma de los presentes.

- Fabrizio por favor, no es necesario correr riesgo por una carrera que se supone debería ser por diversión – Señalo su hermana con preocupación.

- No creo que exista riesgo alguno Fransheska, solo le dará un poco de emoción a todo esto ¿No es así Sr. Lambert? – Menciono el joven mirando al francés.

- Claro no veo porque tanta alarma – Respondió este con total tranquilidad.

- Gerard ese lugar no es apropiado ni siquiera para cabalgar, recuerda lo que le sucedió a Jules – Expreso el senador con seriedad.

- Son tonterías Jean Pierre – Menciono con una carcajada – Jules era un niño cuando eso sucedió, le estamos dando muchas largas a este juego, mejor empecemos de una vez – Agrego mirando de forma retadora al italiano.

Fabrizio asintió en silencio y salió con paso ligero al lugar señalado por el joven, seguido de inmediato por Gerard que imprimió mas fuerza para llegar primero. En ese momento habían llegado los sirvientes con varios caballos que Denise había enviado a buscar, ella sabia que no haría desistir a Gerard, con la ayuda de Jean Pierre subió en uno, Albert tomo uno de los animales y le ofreció la mano a Fransheska quien miraba absorta de todo la figura de su hermano.

- Fransheska – Dijo el rubio captando su atención – Vamos – Agrego mientras recibía la mano de la joven, la ayudo a acomodarse delante de él y puso en marcha al animal. Ella era consciente de la cercanía que había entre ambos, pero la preocupación por lo que podía suceder en la bendita carrera le impedía pensar en algo.

Edith y Jean Pierre hicieron lo mismo, minutos después todos se encontraban observando como los dos jóvenes se preparaban para la competencia. Las mujeres angustiadas al ver la pendiente por donde bajarían, los hombre sin lograr entender porque eran tan tercos… lo que estaba a punto de hacer era prácticamente un suicidio, cuando menos una gran caída con fuertes consecuencias.

- ¿Listo? – Pregunto Gerard con seriedad al italiano.

El joven solo asintió en silencio, bajo un poco y acaricio la crin de Eriteo, mientras le susurraba algo al oído para calmarlo, el animal se encontraba nervioso, no tanto como el que montaba Lambert, pero no quería que ninguno de los dos saliese lastimado. Se acomodo a la espera de la orden. La misma la dio Jean Pierre, aunque un poco renuente término por aceptar.

_**Poema de la Despedida**___

___**Te digo adiós si acaso te quiero todavía**__**  
**__**Quizas no he de olvidarte... Pero te digo adiós**__**  
**__**No se si me quisiste... No se si te quería**__**  
**__**O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.**__**  
**__**Este cariño triste y apasionado y loco**__**  
**__**Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a tí.**__**  
**__**No se si te amé mucho... No se si te amé poco,**__**  
**__**Pero si sé que nunca volvere a amar así.**__**  
**__**Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo**__**  
**__**Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré.**__**  
**__**Pero al quedarme solo... Sabiendo que te pierdo,**__**  
**__**Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.**__**  
**__**Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida**__**  
**__**Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.**__**  
**__**Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,**__**  
**__**Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en tí.**_

_**José Ángel Buesa**_

_**Continuara...**_


	37. Capitulo 18 quinta parte

**Capitulo 18**

**Parte 5**

Ambos salieron disparados como flechas de ballesta, aunque al principio los animales trastabillaron un poco por lo difícil del terreno el manejo de los jinetes los llenó de confianza, la bajada era lo más peligroso, por lo escarpada de la zona, sin embargo lograron llegar a esta en un minuto. Las mujeres respiraron aliviadas y los caballeros solo dejaron ver una sonrisa, en verdad era una locura. De inmediato emprendieron la subida, el italiano venia a la delantera por un par de cuerpos, Gerard viéndose perdido, opto por tomar un atajo fuera del camino que era mucho más difícil que él que ya recorrían, esforzando al animal hasta llevarlo a sus limites, Fabrizio noto lo que el francés hacia y apresuro a Eriteo, Gerard lo aventajo por un cuerpo y ya se sentía triunfador, se volvió para mirar al italiano con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de un declive en el terreno, el caballo tropezó doblándose una de las patas, comenzó a dar brincos por el dolor lanzando a Gerard por los aires, quien cayo al suelo aparatosamente, quedando tendido en el suelo sin aire, el golpe fue muy fuerte, el sonido seco que hizo llego hasta los odios de los espectadores.

- ¡Gerard! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Denise y Edith, llenas de terror.

- ¡Demonios! – Grito Fabrizio quien no lograba detener a Eriteo, el caballo estaba muy nervioso por la reacción de su compañero.

- ¡Dios mío! – Grito Fransheska al ver que su hermano tampoco lograba controlar al animal. Salió corriendo sin fijarse en los demás, tomó uno de los caballos que se encontraban a su lado, lo monto con total destreza y ante la mirada atónita de todos comenzó a bajar a todo galope.

- ¡Fransheska ten cuidado! – Le grito Edith, ella sabia que la chica tenia destreza para los caballos, pues siempre fue parte del equipo de equitación.

Lo primero que hizo al estar cerca de su hermano fue correr en busca del caballo de Gerard para tratar de calmarlo, sabia que su actitud desesperaba a los otros.

- Fabrizio ve a buscarlo – Menciono señalando a Gerard, quien se encontraba tirado a unos cuantos metros del joven.

Él llego en segundos hasta donde el francés se revolcaba, de seguro tenia alguna fractura, bajo de inmediato y reviso sus piernas. En efecto era el tobillo, no era nada grave… pero el dolor de seguro era insoportable, el hematoma que se había formado en este lo dejaba ver.

- ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto con preocupación.

El francés negó con la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y con una mano presionaba su costado. En ese momento llegaron Albert y Jean Pierre para ayudarlos. Edith trataba de controlar a Denise quien se encontraba muy perturbada, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus manos temblaban.

Al fin lograron llegar hasta la cima, el joven se encontraba todo lleno de polvo, el cabello en desorden su camisa rota y algunos rasguños en las manos. Fransheska regresaba con dos capataces quienes habían traído una camilla, se bajo del caballo y corrió a examinar al joven.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Le pregunto Denise desesperada corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban.

- Al parecer tiene un esguince, por el hematoma del tobillo, esperemos que no… - La chica movió la mano que el francés tenía en su costado y este se quejo de dolor – Ella abrió el chaleco y la camisa con rapidez, se podía notar un fuerte golpe en esta parte del cuerpo, se encontraba roja oscura pasando a morado en el centro. – Llevémoslo a la casa. – Acoto con decisión.

Los trabajadores lo colocaron en la camilla y con extremo cuidado comenzaron el regreso a la propiedad, seguidos por los demás. Fransheska se quedo atrás para esperar a Fabrizio.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto preocupada. Él asintió en silencio.

- No fue mi intensión, quise ayudarlo pero… - Le dijo con pesar.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo caminado hasta él para darle un abrazo – Lo ayudaste, de no ser por ti tal vez hubiese caído peor, vamos – Agrego con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todos los sirvientes se alarmaron Candy se encontraba en la terraza un poco extrañada de que ninguno estuviese, escucho la algarabía y salió con rapidez a ver que sucedía. Se paro en seco al ver a Gerard en una camilla mientras era subido por dos de los trabajadores a su habitación, su hermana lloraba, todos los demás se notaban perturbado, en ese momento entraron Fabrizio Di Carlo y Fransheska, ella fijo su mirada en el joven quien se veía lleno de polvo, con el cabello en desorden… aunque mucho mejor que Gerard, pues se encontraba sobre sus pies.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Albert? – Pregunto directamente al rubio.

- Gerard cayo de su caballo Candy – Respondió este sin entrar en detalles.

- Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió? – Inquirió de nuevo alarmada.

- Después te explico acompáñame ahora a verlo por favor, creo que tiene varias lesiones – Contesto el rubio haciéndole un ademan.

- ¿Usted se encuentra bien? – Pregunto mirando a Fabrizio a los ojos obviando a Albert.

- Si, es mejor que atienda al Sr. Lambert – Menciono perdiéndose en los ojos verdes.

Ella asintió en silencio y subió las escaleras en compañía de Albert, cuando entro a la habitación el chico se encontraba tendido en su cama totalmente inmóvil, el más mínimo movimiento lo lastimaba. Se acerco hasta él y le coloco la mano en la frente, en realidad se encontraba mal.

- Gerard – Lo llamo con amabilidad.

Él abrió los ojos y intento sonreír, pero hasta eso le dolía. Candy examino el golpe del costado, también el del tobillo, envió a una de las chicas de servicio por agua, vendas, tijeras, alcohol. Después de casi una hora el chico se encontraba vendado, con la ayuda de los hombres que lo habían traído y Albert lo sostuvieron para que ella hiciera su trabajo, él se sentía fatal, no solo era el dolor físico que ya en si era mucho, sino la vergüenza de que ella lo viese así, derrotado… aunque no podía quejarse pues eran sus manos las que rosaban su torso, claro también las de Albert y las de los obreros, se sintió aun mas frustrado.

- Listo, debes descansar, te voy a colocar una inyección para el dolor, afortunadamente Ángela me convenció de traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tienes prohibido moverte, vas a tener que permanecer en cama por una cuantas horas – Menciono la chica, era una orden y eso le quedo claro a todos, sobre todo al paciente.

- ¿Cómo esta Di Carlo? – Pregunto el joven mirando a Albert. Candy también se volvió para mirarlo intrigada.

- Esta bien, no le sucedió nada… pudo controlar el caballo – Respondió con naturalidad.

- Bueno ahora si necesito que alguien me diga que sucedió – Dijo mirando a los presentes en la habitación.

- Candy… no creo que sea el momento, lo mejor será dejar descansar a Gerard – Expreso el rubio.

- Yo se lo diré, total fue mi culpa… - Menciono Gerard quedándose en silencio unos segundos – Fue por una carrera – Agrego sin mucho énfasis.

- ¿Una carrera? No entiendo Gerard, por favor explícate – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo rete a Di Carlo a una carrera en la pendiente… - La cara de Candy se transformo de inmediato, él al ver la reacción de la chica se apresuro a agregar – Todos nos advirtieron… pero no les hicimos caso… en realidad… yo no les preste atención y le insistí para correr – Confeso avergonzado.

- ¡Que estupidez más grande! ¿Acaso están locos? – Pregunto furiosa.

- Candy… - Albert intento decir algo pero ella lo detuvo.

- No digas nada Albert esto no es tu culpa, aquí solo hay dos irracionales que no les importa poner en riesgo sus vidas… ¡Esto es increíble! – Menciono y salió hecha un torbellino de la habitación.

Bajo con rapidez las escaleras buscando con la mirada al italiano, pero no lo vio… Edith y Denise se acercaron hasta ella.

- ¿Como esta Gerard? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo con preocupación.

- Bien, debe descansar – Solo eso fue su respuesta, tenia mucha rabia dentro de si pero no era contra ella con quien la descargaría.

Parada junto a la puerta vio a Fransheska quien tenia la mirada perdida, su semblante también mostraba la angustia por la situación.

- ¿Fransheska donde esta tu hermano? – Pregunto sin rodeos. La joven la miro sorprendida y le señalo el establo.

Ella salió casi corriendo hacia este, empujo con fuerza innecesaria la puerta y entro, el joven se encontraba acariciando la crin de uno hermoso caballo negro. Volvió de inmediato para mirar al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta.

- ¡¿Se volvió loco? ¡¿Cómo pudo participar de semejante estupidez? - Le preguntaba, la rabia era palpable en su voz y sus ojos brillaban.

- Yo… yo – Mencionaba como un niño pequeño cuando es retado por sus padres.

- Usted no tiene idea de… ¿Se da cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado? – Inquirió de nuevo en el mismo tono.

- Srta. Andley no fue mi intensión – Menciono ante la actitud recriminadora de ella.

- Nooooo, eso ya lo sé nunca en la intensión de nadie… pero se ha puesto a pensar en lo que esto pudo acarrear, en lo que su estúpido juego pudo haber ocasionado – La rabia era demasiada.

- Se que fue una imprudencia, afortunadamente no paso de ser solo un susto – Menciono con seriedad.

- ¡¿Un susto? ¡¿Un susto? Dígaselo a Gerard quien se encuentra tirado en una cama todo golpeado – Dijo con reproche.

- Es ese el asunto, hubiese preferido que lo sucedió fuese a mi y no a su… - Contesto con rabia.

- Yo no he dicho eso… - Ella intento decir algo más pero él la detuvo.

- No hace falta que lo diga, su actitud lo deja claro, si lo que desea es saber si lo siento, pues siéntase conforme, lo siento, pero no puede culparme solamente a mi de lo ocurrido, lamento no poder complacerla en esto – La rabia lo envolvía por completo y también un gran dolor.

- Usted no entiende nada, es absurdo pensar que deseaba herido a uno o a otro ¿Acaso es muy complicado de entender? Ambos estuvieron en peligro simplemente por su terquedad… por su arrogancia, esa rivalidad estúpida – Respondió modulando un poco la voz pero aun molesta.

- No sé preocupe, no volverá a suceder… - Quiso decir algo más pero lo no hizo, salió con paso apresurado del lugar dejándola sola y con una mezcla de sentimientos que no entendía.

Subió a su habitación casi corriendo, no sin antes ofrecerle sus disculpas a la hermana de Lambert y a Edith, ella le dejaron claro que nada de lo sucedido había sido su culpa y que todos se lo habían advertido a Gerard, que de no ser por él y Fransheska tal vez al joven le hubiese ido mucho pero, esto lo alivio pero aun no lograba quitarle el mal sabor, las palabras de la rubia lo habían herido y ya no deseaba estar en ese lugar. Entro a su habitación, busco la maleta que había llevado y comenzó a llenarla lanzando la ropa sin mucho cuidado, escucho un suave toque la puerta y aunque no quería ver a nadie, no le quedo más remedio que responder.

- Adelante – Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Fabrizio qué sucedió? – Pregunto su hermana preocupada.

- Nada, todo está bien… creo que lo mejor será regresar a París – Respondió

- Si te importa mi opinión creo que lo mejor es esperar, al menos hasta mañana… tú no hiciste nada malo, no hay razón para que salgas huyendo – Menciono ella con tranquilidad.

- No estoy huyendo de nada… es solo que no me parece bien que nos quedemos después de lo sucedido, al menos no yo – Dijo caminado al armario y tomando sus pertenencias. En ese momento tropezó con la puerta de este y se lastimo la mano, la levanto para observarla, estaba bastante hinchada.

- Sabes bien que no te voy a dejar ir solo, déjame ver tu mano – Contesto caminando hasta él.

- No quiero arruinar tus vacaciones – Dijo mientras caminaba a otro lado, ella noto que le rehuía y lo siguió obligándolo a mostrarle la mano, se quejo cuando la chica apretón un poco su muñeca – No es nada, fue cuando intentaba mantener al caballo calmado.

- Esta abierta, hay que vendarla – Respondió haciendo caso omiso a su hermano.

- Fransheska de verdad no hace falta, mañana estará mejor… solo ayúdame a terminar de empacar estas cosas – Indicó con terquedad.

- Ya regreso – Menciono saliendo de la habitación sin hacerle caso.

Él se dejo caer en la cama derrotado, la verdad el dolor era agudo movió varias veces la mano y era cada vez mas fuerte, se quedo por un momento mirando el techo de su habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos, fue sacado de ellos por un golpe en la puerta.

- Adelante – Contesto desde el lugar donde se encontraba, sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Qué le sucedió en la mano? – Pregunto Candy parada frente a la cama mirándolo.

Él se incorporo de inmediato sorprendiéndose por la presencia de ella en ese lugar, no respondió solo se quedo mirándola.

- Déjeme verla – Dijo acercándose.

- No hace falta, pensé que era Fransheska… no se moleste estoy bien – Respondió al fin con sequedad.

- Pues no lo parece – Menciono en el mismo tono de él caminado con decisión. Antes que pudiese alejarse ella tomó la muñera del joven con firmeza para retenerlo y con cuidado al mismo tiempo para no lastimarlo.

Él dejo libre un gemido de dolor, la rubia lo miro a los ojos y después poso de nuevo la vista en la mano, la apretó en la muñeca y en los dedos medios, también en el centro de esta, Fabrizio trataba de aguantar pero la verdad le dolía mucho.

- Esta abierta tendré que vendarla – Dijo sin mucho énfasis.

- Ya lo sé pero no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo – Expreso. Ella hizo caso omiso a su comentario camino hasta la mesa donde había dejado el botiquín, regreso observando en busca de una silla que pudiese utilizar, pero no vio ninguna, todos los muebles eran muy pesados para ser rodados, al menos para ella.

Fabrizio noto lo que la chica buscaba y se levanto para rodar un mueble pero eso provoco que se lastimase, ella camino hasta él y le impidió que se moviese.

- No sé preocupe, tome asiento aquí por favor – Dijo señalando la cama, al joven le sorprendió un poco pero no lo dejo ver.

Ella camino junto a él y también tomó asiento, apenas en la orilla. Él estaba un poco dudoso ante la situación la verdad no era algo para sentirse cómodo, mucho menos después de la discusión que habían tenido, ella al ver que no se decidía tomó su mano colocándola sobre un cojín que había tomado de la cama, sin mencionar nada comenzó, busco un ungüento y antes de aplicarlo lo calentó entre sus manos, después comenzó a dar suaves masajes en la mano del joven, mantenía la vista en lo que hacia, al tiempo que trataba de mantener controlada su respiración, recorría cada dedo de él, haciendo presión en la palma de su mano, termino con esto y se dispuso a colocar la venda desde mas arriba de la muñeca apretándola con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. Él se perdía en la imagen de ella aprovechando que esta se hallaba concentrada en lo que hacia, observaba sus hermosos rizos que brillaban ante la tenue luz de la lámpara, sus mejillas rosadas y delicadas… esa piel que él había besos y acariciado… ante los recuerdos su corazón reacciono de inmediato golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho, cada roce de sus dedos lo estaba quemando. Aunque Candy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no ser consciente de quien era la persona junto a ella, le era imposible… su corazón latía desesperado, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, si lo hacia lo más probable es que sus manos comenzaran a temblar como hojas secas, tenia que distraer su mente con algo, necesitaba desesperadamente hacerlo… busco en su mente una canción y comenzó a seguirla… sin proponérselo la relaciono de inmediato con él… ¡No Candy por favor! – Se regaño en pensamientos, respiro profundamente para calmarse.

Aunque Fabrizio se sentía nervioso también, su esfuerzo por parecer casual le funcionaba mucho mejor, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando sintió el esfuerzo que hacia ella por controlarse, su mirada se deslizo hasta llegar a su escote, sus ojos se concentraron en seguir los movimientos que hacían sus pechos al compás de su respiración, la hermosa piel blanca como nieve, delicada, exquisita sin duda alguna – Paso la legua por sus labios en un movimiento rápido para humedecerlos. Ella levanto la mirada y descubrió de inmediato donde se encontraba la de él, tan concentrado estaba que no noto que ella lo miraba, en respuesta a su atrevimiento Candy apretó un poco mas el vendaje.

- ¿Se esta vengando de mi? – Se quejo al sentir el dolor en su mano.

- Es un cobarde, solo la estoy ajustando tal cual debe ir – Respondió sin mucho énfasis.

- Ya veo, compadezco a sus pacientes – Menciono con ironía. Ella apretó un poco más la venda, él se quejo de nuevo.

- Lo siento – Dijo con naturalidad suprimiendo una sonrisa – Ya esta listo – Finalizo dándole una vuelta a la mano del chico mientras la observaba – Hermosa… muy hermosa – Pensó, cuando levanto la mirada él la observaba.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaban en mi alma sin el más pequeño esfuerzo, eran tan hermosos… llenos de magia, de dulzura y esa luz brillante en el fondo… esa que lo hipnotizaba – Recorría con la mirada el rostro de la chica, se poso en sus labios y el deseo de adueñarse de ellos lo volvía loco.

Ella no podía escapar de su mirada… de ese azul intenso que la hechizaba… sé que eres tú, lo siento… lo veo en tus ojos, si pudiese hacer que esta certeza fuese real… alejar de mi todo este miedo…

- Debo irme – Dijo colocándose de pie cortando el contacto visual.

- ¿Por qué no lleva el anillo? – Pregunto colocándose de pie y caminando hasta ella. Candy se encontraba de espaldas, sin entender a lo que se refería se volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Anillo? – Inquirió desconcertada.

- Si, su anillo de compromiso ¿Acaso no se comprometió hoy con Lambert? – Pregunto de nuevo sin poder ocultar la rabia en su voz.

- No entiendo de que habla… - Él la detuvo.

- Hoy cuando entre al despacho usted y Lambert… - Se detuvo, el solo hecho de decir en voz alta que los vio besarse le dolía.

- No sé lo que haya visto, pero no tiene nada que ver con un compromiso, Gerard y yo somos amigos y… - Él la detuvo de nuevo.

- ¿Usted besa a sus amigos? – Pregunto con mucha más rabia.

- Yo… yo… ese no es asunto suyo – Respondió indignada y se volvió para marcharse, coloco la mano en la perilla y trato de abrir pero fue inútil, Fabrizio sostenía la puerta con su mano y se encontraba detrás de ella, colocándola entre esta y su cuerpo.

- ¿Si yo fuese su amigo me besaría? – Le dijo al oído haciéndola estremecerse, su voz era suave, ronca… cálida.

Ella suprimió un suspiro dentro de su pecho, sintió un calor subir por todo su cuerpo… una mezcla de indignación y deseo se confundía dentro de su cuerpo. Se volvió de nuevo para mirarlo con mucho cuidado, pues sabia que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Es usted un insolente – Le dijo con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos.

- No es la primera vez que me lo dicen – Menciono con tranquilidad mientras en su rostro se dibujaba esa sonrisa que ella empezaba a adorar y a odiar al mismo tiempo… tanto como la de Terry… Terry – Pensó de nuevo y se estremeció ante la sola expectativa de ser besada… su respiración era casi nula, él hacia que se olvidara de todo… hasta de una acción tan sencilla como esa.

Fabrizio se puso serio, pero la luz en sus ojos se intensifico, con extremada lentitud acerco su mano al rostro de la chica y ella lo miraba sin decir nada intentando mantenerse calmada, pero al sentir el roce de su piel maravillosamente cálida estos se cerraron sin esfuerzo alguno. Un toque en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse.

¡Por Dios esto es increíble! – Pensó el joven alejándose un poco de ella, Candy se sentía desolada sin la cercanía de este, su cuerpo se tenso y los nervios se multiplicaron. Él entendió que no era el momento y se alejo para darle espacio, de nuevo el toque en la puerta – La chica respiro un par de veces y abrió.

- Candy traje más vendas por si acaso hacían falta – Menciono Fransheska entrando en la habitación.

- No te hubiese molestado ya terminamos – Respondió ella intentando parecer casual y desvió la mirada de inmediato al ver a Albert en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto el rubio al joven.

- Bien gracias, solo esta abierta… con la venda sanara pronto – Contesto volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo descansar, ha sido un día muy largo… hasta mañana – Dijo el americano con amabilidad.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Srta. Andley – Menciono el chico mirando a la rubia.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, descanse… le dejo unas pastillas por si siente dolor – Expreso ella dedicándole una mirada fugaz – Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – Respondieron los italianos al mismo tiempo, vieron salir a los hermanos.

Fransheska busco de inmediato a Fabrizio y clavando una mirada interrogadora en él se acerco para mirar el vendaje, el joven intenso relajarse, no podía demostrarle a ella cuan tenso había quedado por el deseo insatisfecho… de nuevo.

- Fabrizio quisiera hacerte una pregunta – Menciono la chica sin dejarlo ver su intensión. Él asintió en silencio instándola a seguir - ¿Qué sucede con Candy? – Le pregunto fijando su mirada en sus ojos.

- ¿Con Candy? – Inquirió fingiendo no entender – Ah la Srta. Andley, nada no sé de qué hablas ¿Por que la pregunta? – Estaba jugando a esquivarla y ella lo sabía.

- Digamos que… hay algo que no entiendo, a simple vista ella no te agrada, tú has hecho especial énfasis en ello… pero al mismo tiempo busca estar siempre cerca de ella, eso me hace pensar que sucede algo – Menciono caminado de un lugar a otro.

- Nunca he dicho que no me agrade… - Ella lo miro sorprendida – Bueno, bueno en algunas ocasiones he mencionado que… - Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Que esta loca – Acoto ella mirándolo.

- Es complicada – Señalo con mas sutileza – Pero eso no le quita el merito de ser una mujer hermosa, amable… agradable, claro esta, cuando así lo desea – Contesto esquivando la mirada.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada que se esparció como el repique de las campanas por toda la habitación, Fabrizio se volvió a mirarla levantando una ceja.

- Sabes que… ya me respondiste, sin si quiera darte cuenta… quien lo diría Fabrizio Di Carlo enamorado… y justamente de Candice Andley… es un anuncio para enmarcar – Dijo sin logra dejar de reír del todo.

- Fransheska… - Menciono con el ceño fruncido, intento decir algo más, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No te preocupes te voy a guardar el secreto – Expreso caminando hacia él, le giño un ojo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – El amor… el amor – Agrego en francés mientras salía de la habitación.

El joven se quedo parado en medio de la misma, en medio de un mar de sensaciones, emociones y dudas.

Cuando Candy llego hasta la entrada de su habitación se volvió para mirar a Albert y despedirse de él.

- Que descanses – Dijo con cariño.

- ¿Todo bien Candy? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Si… si claro Albert – Respondió de inmediato.

Él la miro en silencio, afirmo mirándola a los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encamino a su habitación. Ella entro a la suya y al fin dejo salir el suspiro que tenia encerrado en el pecho… tenia ganas de correr, de brincar, de llorar, de reír… cientos, miles de emociones que no lograba controlar.

El agua de la tina se encontraba fría, serena ante el cuerpo inmóvil, pero vivo, aun estaba vivo se lo decía el trauma, el tormento y el miedo que habitan en su cabeza y no lo dejan salir de la oscuridad donde esta sumergido, solo camina entre la niebla de su mente, la penumbra se apodera de él, inmensas sombras lo acosan, le tiene miedo a un pasado y pánico a un presente, sin saber si logre sobrevivir a un futuro, ya no sabe, solo siente como se alimentan de él, lo devoran, aprisionan su pecho, lo sofocan, lo persiguen constantemente, el peso sobre su alma es cada vez mas insoportable, es una carga cada vez mas difícil de sobrellevar, el laberinto de su mente cada vez se torna mas oscuro, todo esta negro y no encuentra la salida de esta pesadilla, con la mirada perdida y la tristeza infinita en sus intensos ojos azules que antes era como dos luceros ahora solo parecen los ojos de un cuervo, sin expresión, sin vida, sin color.

- Richard… Richard. – Hablo Marion entrando al baño, colocándole una mano en el hombro y sacándolo por un momento del remolino que es su mente.

- Ah. – Responde con su voz aterciopelada pero como siempre, sin ninguna emoción en ella.

-El agua ya esta fría, te vas a refriar. – Arrodillándose al lado de la tina y acariciándole la mejilla.

- Quiero quedarme un poco más. - Sin volverse a mirarla solo con las pupilas perdidas en las tinieblas.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya o prefieres que te acompañe? – Como no recibió ninguna respuesta se puso de pie para salir pero él la toma por la muñeca.

- Quédate… Quédate. – Levantando la mirada a ella, recibiendo como respuesta media sonrisa. - Ella se acerco hasta una mesa y tomo una jarra con agua tibia vaciándola en la tina, se desvistió y se metió junto a su esposo, temblaba mientras el frio se colaba por todo su cuerpo, quedando frente a él coloco sus manos en la mejillas del joven acercándose dándole un suave beso en los labios, se alejo un poco y acariciando la mejilla derecha le dijo:

- Richard, por favor déjate ayudar se que lo del accidente te afecto pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, es hora de que lo superes, a veces pienso que no es solo eso, en tus ojos puedo ver una tristeza infinita, me gustaría poder entender tus lagrimas, esas silenciosas que todo el tiempo salen como si nada. – Decía la joven mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos y él escuchaba en silencio. – En tus pupilas rendidas solo se pueden ver lamentos que poco a poco te están consumiendo, te estas dejando arrastrar a un acantilado y por mas que me empeño en retenerte no me ayudas, Richard mírame por favor, mírame solo quiero que te mantengas aferrado a mí, no te sueltes, no me dejes Richard, si tu no luchas y te dejas vencer yo no podría sobrevivir, no podría hacerlo, muchas veces me siento sin fuerzas, pero trato de reponerlas por Joshua, por nuestro hijo. – Él levanto una mano y limpio las lagrimas de su esposa. – Te estas muriendo Richard, te estas dejando morir por las penas ahogadas. – Ella seguía llorando.

- Me gustaría no languidecer Marion pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, por mas que lo intento no puedo, los recuerdos son indelebles como las quemaduras en mi espalda y se me mezclan el pasado y el presente muchas veces no se en cual vivo, me veo temblando, luego me veo morir, como siempre, pero me despierto y aquí estoy mucho mas asustado que el día del accidente, mucho mas porque tengo pánico. – Dejando correr las lágrimas.

- ¿De que tienes miedo Richard? ¿De que? Por favor Richard solo si me dices podre ayudarte.

- Me aterra que me dejes, que te lleves a Joshua y no me dejes saberte más que a través de un odio, de que me rechaces, afrontar mi realidad porque aunque no quiera una espina siempre se clava en mis recuerdos y muchas veces anhelo reencontrarme con mi pasado, pero al saberlo y ser consiente, no quiero, porque hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, por actuar impulsivamente, por no pensar en las consecuencias y ahora te he arrastrado a ti y a mi hijo, por no decirte la verdad desde un principio, ahora el temor es cada vez mas grande, de que todos me odien, de que es mejor que todos me crean muerto, tal vez es mejor, pero se que no se lo merecen, se que muchas personas han sufrido, es mejor a que solo sea un recuerdo a llegar como si nada y que todo el sufrimiento en ellos estos años haya sido en vano, de que me odien, prefiero vivir con los recuerdo de felicidad y añorando algún día poderlos ver de nuevo, me conformo con verlos de lejos y poder saber que están bien, que apenas soy un recuerdo bonito y que al fin lograron perdonarme. – Lloraba abiertamente ya su esposa estaba acostumbrada a verlo así.

- Richard no podre odiarte, escúchame bien nunca ni por la mentira mas grande del mundo, no podre hacerlo, no te dejaría, ni mucho menos te quitaría a Joshua, porque te amo, te amo y porque eres lo único que tengo, solo me quedan tú y mi hermano por lo que dices de tu pasado se que no te odiaran y te perdonaran porque si alguien me dijera que mis padres están vivos después de todo este tiempo, no me importaría todo lo que he sufrido, porque los tendría de nuevo conmigo y ese seria un milagro, por eso mi vida tú eres un milagro, solo déjame ayudarte…dime la verdad Richard por favor no te vayas nuevamente, Richard mírame por favor afronta la realidad. – Se había ido otra vez, su mirada se había perdido nuevamente, esa era su manera de decirle que aun no estaba preparado para decir nada, pero al menos hoy logro saber un poco más. – Richard tu inclemente incertidumbre, es una fatal angustia y vives muriendo porque no eres capaz de emanciparte de tan cruel tormento, porque estas así como si no tuvieras ni alma ni destino, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te esperare al final del camino, podrá todo el mundo darte la espalda, pero yo estaré a tu lado hasta el ultimo día de mi vida y se que después de la muerte permaneceré a tu lado. – Sabia perfectamente que él la escuchaba se acerco y le dio un beso el cual él intensifico, la tomo por la cintura y la acomodo encima de él, hicieron el amor sin decir palabras, ya ella estaba acostumbrada a estar con él así, como perdido, pero era cuando mas cerca lo sentía, no solo en cuerpo si no en alma y sabia que la niebla que se posaba sobre sus iris eran gracias al deseo y no al temor, porque después de llegar al punto mas alto podía ver una luz en ellas la cual duraba pocos segundos, era esa luz la que le decía que aun en el fondo estaba el hombre del que se enamoro, solo que estaba prisionero por la turbación. Le susurro al odio.

-Te amo. – Solo eso fue lo que logro decir.

-Yo mucho mas. – Acariciando la espalda del joven. – Son pocas y ya no se notan, las cicatrices de las quemaduras prácticamente han desaparecido, se han llevado un tiempo pero apenas si se aprecian, se que algún día pasara lo mismo con tus miedos Richard.

El sol comenzaba a caer desplegando sobre toda la ciudad sus más hermosos colores, había salido después de la tormenta para llenar de luz y calidez cada rincón, aunque para ellos nunca se había ocultado… sus mundos justo ahora brillaban con más fuerza. Él observaba cada detalle del rostro de la chica quien lo miraba de la misma manera, habían pasado un par de horas así, dejando libre sonrisas, suspiros, acariciando con suavidad sus cuerpos, sus corazones danzaban llenos de júbilo, incrédulos aun ante tanta felicidad… cuantas veces se sintieron perdidos, imposibles… pero ahora eran uno, sus almas se habían fundido en una sola.

- Estoy tan feliz… todo esto parece un sueño – Menciono ella con una sonrisa.

- Pero es real, es nuestra realidad y solo puedo darle gracias a Dios por todo esto… nunca imagine que tanta felicidad fuese posible – Contesto acariciando la mejilla de la joven – Cuanto quisiera poder tenerte aquí desde hoy, sé que tienes que volver a tu casa, pero deseo tanto… - Se detuvo para no dañar el momento.

- Yo también amor, casémonos mañana – Le dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando con ternura su rostro.

- Tu madre se muere si hacemos eso – Le dijo en tono de broma, sacándole una carcajada a ella – Además quiero hacer todo bien, tú te mereces… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Todo lo que yo merezco ya tú me lo has dado, me has dado mucho más de lo un día soñé tener Nathan… pero si debemos esperar lo haremos, desde hoy ya soy tu esposa… soy completamente tuya – Dijo y se acerco para sellar este pacto entre ambos con un beso.

Después de un rato y aun renuentes a separarse se levantaron, caminaron hasta el baño, él la ayudo y entre risas, besos y caricias se bañaron juntos, minutos después se encontraban en el auto del joven frente a la casa de Susana, él le tomó la mano se la llevo hasta los labios y con suavidad deposito un beso en ella, la rubia subió su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, él dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

- Te amo – Le susurro ella al oído. El rubio dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te amo, te adoro – Le dijo rozando suavemente sus labios, para luego fundirse en un beso mas largo.

Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la casa, fueron recibidos por el ama de llaves, Nathan se quedo a cenar esa noche, la madre de Susana estaba fuera de la ciudad y ella no quería hacerlo sola, también porque esto le brindaba la oportunidad de compartir mas con él. Aunque para ambos la noche fue interminable, también fue increíblemente maravillosa, los recuerdos llegaban hasta cada uno llenándolos de felicidad, sus corazón se sentían completos, satisfechos, colmados de emociones y sensaciones que hacían este sentimiento único y eterno.

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron muy temprano, los sucesos ocurridos la tarde anterior no los habían dejado descansar, Fabrizio aun se encontraba dudoso de seguir en ese lugar, la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño, toda esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco, para colmo Fransheska con sus brillantes revelaciones… él enamorado de la americana ¡Eso era absurdo! No podía negar que la mujer lo atraía muchísimo, que cuando estaba junto a ella se desconocía por completo… pero no podía dar por sentado que se tratase de amor… ¿Por qué demonios no podía? – La pregunta quedo inconclusa cuando escucho un toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Respondió sin poder ocultar su mal humor.

- Buenos días ¿Cómo estas? – Menciono su hermana entrando a la habitación y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, bien ¿Tú como estas? – Contesto sin mucha emoción.

- Ese "Bien" no convence a nadie Fabrizio – Dijo caminando hasta él, este hizo una mueca de burla y se volvió para mirar por la ventana – Yo estoy bien y vine a buscarte para que desayunemos juntos – Agrego sin desanimarse. Él seguía de espalda, ella se coloco frente a su hermano – ¡Fabrizio luces fatal! Ven déjame arreglarte un poco.

- Fransheska no soy una de tus muñecas – Menciono divertido al ver la actitud de ella mientras buscaba en el tocador.

- No, no lo eres… luces peor que ellas, ven a sentarte aquí, estas muy alto y no alcanzo – El joven obedeció sin decir nada. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a cepillar su cabello – Esta bastante largo ¿Piensas dejarlo crecer de nuevo? – Le pregunto en tono casual. Él se encogió de hombros – Te luce bien así… antes no te gustaba… bueno más bien era a papá a quien no le gustaba, recuerdo su cara cuando vio que lo dejabas crecer – Menciono con una sonrisa - Creí que se molestaría, pero no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo – Acoto terminado con su tarea – ¡Perfecto! Con las ojeras no puedo hacer nada… - Se detuvo pensando – A mensos que coloquemos un poco de maquillaje – Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Él levanto una ceja, ella dejo libre una carcajada y camino para alejarse, Fabrizio se coloco de pie y vio su reflejo en el espejo. - La verdad lucia fatal – Pensó viendo su mirada opaca. Ella camino hasta él y se detuvo a su lado.

- Gracias – Le dijo tratando de sonreír y se volvió para darle un abrazo, ella lo recibió con alegría, muy pocas veces Fabrizio daba muestras de cariño, pero cuando lo hacia era especial, porque era sincero.

- De nada, aunque mis muñecas quedan mejor – Dijo con seriedad tratando de controlar una carcajada.

- No lo dudo, te la pasas todo el día con ellas, loca – Le dijo riendo con alegría. Ella frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia.

- Se suponía que a la única a la que llamabas loca era a tu futura novia – Dijo con aparente inocencia.

- Fransheska… - Ella lo detuvo antes de que pudiese continuar.

- Lo olvide, prometí guardarte el secreto – Se llevo la mano a los labios e hizo como si lo sellase, sus ojos brillaban.

Después de unos minutos ella lo convenció para bajar a desayunar, todos los demás se encontraban en el jardín, la mirada del joven fue captada de inmediato por la imagen de la rubia, su mirada se ilumino y Fransheska noto esto de inmediato, dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, se sentía feliz de verlo así.

- ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás? – Pregunto en voz baja.

- Pedir… ¿Pedir qué? – Le dijo sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo que? Pues que sea tu novia ¿Cuándo lo harás? – Contesto divertida.

- Fransheska Di Carlo – Menciono con seriedad mirándola a los ojos.

- Esta bien… esta bien, prometo no mencionar nada… pero… - Él la detuvo.

- ¿Se te olvida que tengo una relación con Antonella? – Le pregunto.

- Pues a esa ni la menciones, por mi la puedes enviar a la China… aunque los pobres se ganarían un Karma con ella… Candy es mucho mejor – Señalo molesta.

Él observaba a la rubia y su corazón le dio la respuesta, si, ella era mucho mejor, era ella… algo le decía que lo era…

- Buenos días – Saludaron los presentes al notar la presencia de los chicos, ellos respondieron de la misma manera, Albert se coloco de pie para ofrecerle una silla a la italiana, ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

El desayuno se dio como era de esperarse, el tema de Gerard fue tocado de forma superficial para no incomodar a nadie, como era de esperarse el viaje a Amiens fue suspendido debido al estado del chico, él era quien conocía el lugar y no tenia caso hacerlo sin él, además seria de muy mal gusto salir y dejarlo aquí, decidieron quedarse en casa y conocer la propiedad, la misma era bastante extensa y hermosa. Cuando el desayuno termino, Candy salió para ver como seguía Gerard, entro a la habitación del joven y se quedo un rato con él conversando, podía parecer extraño pero desde lo ocurrido el día de ayer… la relación entre ambos se había presentado mas agradable, tal vez porque ya no existía esa presión del joven por cortejarla y la actitud de ella a la defensiva, ahora todo se daba de manera más natural. Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono la rubia.

- Buenos días – Dijo Fabrizio entrando a la habitación - Disculpe que los moleste, solo pase a ver como seguía Sr. Lambert – Agrego el chico en tono serio pero sin dejar de ser amable.

- No tiene que disculparse, tome asiento – Contesto Gerard en el mismo tono del joven. – Ya estoy bastante mejor… no puedo estar de otra manera teniendo a una enfermera tan diligente – Acoto dedicándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

- Por supuesto, eso es imposible de negar – Respondió mostrándole la mano vendada.

- Veo que los dos tuvimos que requerir de sus servicios… solo espero que usted también haya recibido el regaño – Menciono en tono de broma.

- No tenga la menor duda de ello – Contesto el italiano, era extraño mantener este tipo de conversación con el francés y sentirse cómodo.

- Puedo repetirlo si alguno de los dos no le quedo claro – Menciono la chica quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

- ¡No! No creo que haga falta, estoy seguro que ha quedado más que claro para ambos ¿No es así Sr. Di Carlo? – Inquirió el joven con cara de espanto.

- Absolutamente, fue muy clara Srta. Andley – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- Bueno debo hacer algunas cosas, con su permiso caballeros, nos vemos mas tarde – Menciono la chica colocándose de pie, le dedico una sonrisa a Gerard y una mirada fugaz a Fabrizio.

Sin embargo este se perdió en la imagen de la chica, el francés fue consciente de ello de inmediato, él conocía perfectamente esa actitud, él también fue victima de la magia que irradiaba la rubia y sabía el daño que podía causar.

- ¿Le puedo hacer una sugerencia? – Pregunto sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. El chico asintió en silencio instándolo a continuar – No se fije en ella, es un imposible…

- No sé de que me habla – Menciono este colocándose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana para esquivar la mirada del francés.

- Negarlo no le ayudara en nada, sé lo que le digo – Contesto Gerard con seguridad.

- Sr. Lambert creo que el golpe le afecto bastante – Dijo con sarcasmo sin mirarlo.

- Puede ser… sin embargo debería seguir mi consejo, en caso que lo necesite claro está – Menciono en tono despreocupado.

- Y según usted… ¿Por qué habría de necesitarlo? – Le pregunto volviéndose y encarándolo.  
- Esa respuesta no puedo dársela, usted solo la tendrá… y ojala y no sea tarde cuando llegue. – Respondió con una sonrisa triste.

- No soy de los hombres que temen Sr. Lambert y cuando me propongo algo lo consigo… creo que eso lo dejara más tranquilo, no se preocupe por mi, sé cuidarme solo, ahora con su permiso me retiro para dejarlo descansar – Dijo el joven que empezaba a incomodarse, camino para salir pero antes de hacerlo la voz del francés lo detuvo.

- Lo mismo pensaba yo, pero en la vida no siempre se gana… es imposible luchar contra un Dios… y es así como ella lo ve a él… nada de lo que usted haga cambiara esa imagen, aun si siente que ha conseguido algo, recuerde que él siempre estará en su mente y siempre va a ser mejor que usted… mejor que cualquiera – Le dijo sacando en parte todo el resentimiento que aun tenia.

- Que pase buenas tardes Sr. Lambert – Respondió sin caer en la provocación.

- Gracias, igual para usted – Contesto con naturalidad.

Después de eso Fabrizio salió sin volverse a mirar al joven, pero era evidente que el comentario lo había perturbado, él podía perder pero no dejaría que este tipejo se la llevara así como así, ella era mucho para él… a demás era evidente que solo buscaba una relación pasajera con la chica, solo deseaba lucirla como un trofeo más, agregarla a la colección de incautas que debía tener, no… él no podía permitir que jugara con Candy – Imbécil – Menciono en voz alta.

Los días pasaban con rapidez en la mansión Wells y la rutina era el estilo de vida de Elisa, dormir todos los días hasta las horas que ella dispusiera, Frank ir todos los días al trabajo de siete de la mañana a seis de la tarde, llamar de dos a tres veces al día a preguntar siempre por lo mismo, la pelirroja pasaba el resto del día jugando con su hijo, Jules la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su habitación leyendo, solo salía para el desayuno, almuerzo y cuando Frank llegaba, las conversaciones de él con Elisa solo eran cordiales, sin escarbar en el pasado de ninguno, solo anécdotas poco relevantes, tampoco tenían mucho de que hablar, ya que no caían en preguntas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jules llevaba meses viviendo con ellos, pues su apartamento aun no estaba listo era lo que Frank siempre decía, o simplemente le preguntaba que si era que no se sentía cómodo en la casa.

La verdad la joven pensaba que solo eran excusas de su esposo para mantenerlo en casa, tener alguien con quien conversar, ya que con ella los temas siempre eran los mismo, su vida era tan aburrida que podía resumir su rutina en diez minutos cuando mucho, aunque la del señor Leblanc tampoco era muy animada, bueno a menos eso era lo que parecía, en fin si la presencia del joven la ayudaba a mantener a su esposo ocupado, por ella podía a quedarse a vivir para siempre allí, además no era una persona desagradable y se la llevaba muy bien con Frederick. – Entre estos pensamientos se encontraba cuando vio el auto de su esposo entrar a la propiedad seguido de los dos que ocupaban sus guardaespaldas, dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho, se coloco de pie alisando un poco la falda que llevaba puesta y salió para recibirlo. – Aquí vamos de nuevo Elisa – Dijo con resignación mientras bajaba las escaleras y lo veía entrar abriéndole los brazos para recibirla.

_**Tu alma, con sus sombríos pensamientos,**__**  
**__**Se hallará sola en la siniestra tumba.**__**  
**__**Nadie querrá saber lo que en secreto**__**  
**__**Tu corazón y tu conciencia ocultan.**__**  
**__**Sé silencioso en soledad tan grande,**__**  
**__**Que no es tal soledad, pues te circundaban,**__**  
**__**Los espíritus todos de la muerte,**__**  
**__**Que ya en vida rondaban en tu busca.**___

___**Ellos querrán ensombrecerte el alma**__**  
**__**Con sus negros arcanos y sus dudas.**__**  
**__**Sé silencioso en soledad tan grande;**__**  
**__**Cierra los labios cual la misma tumba,**__**  
**__**Y la noche, aunque clara y luminosa,**__**  
**__**Se tornará de pronto en cueva oscura;**__**  
**__**Desde sus altos tronos las estrellas**__**  
**__**No alumbrarán tu soledad adusta.**___

___**Mas sus rojizos globos sin fulgores**__**  
**__**Han de ser a tu tedio y a tu angustia**__**  
**__**Como incendio voraz, cual una fiebre**__**  
**__**de los que la libre no has de verte nunca**__**  
**__**No podrás desechar los pensamientos**__**  
**__**Ni las visiones que tu mente turban,**__**  
**__**Y que antes en tu espíritu dejaban**__**  
**__**la huella del rocío en la llanura.**___

___**La brisa, que de Dios el puro aliento,**__**  
**__**Soplará en torno de la helada tumba,**__**  
**__**Y en la colina tenderá su velo**__**  
**__**La niebla vaporosa y taciturna.**__**  
**__**Las tinieblas, las sombras invioladas**__**  
**__**Símbolo y prenda son; hablan y auguran.**__**  
**__**Sobre las altas copas de los árboles**__**  
**__**Tiende el misterio su cerrada túnica.**___

___**Los espiritus de la muerte. Edgar Allan Poe.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	38. Capitulo 19 Vengo queriendo enamorarte

**Chicas este capitulo estara compuesto por tres partes el cual se los voy a subir hoy mismo.**

**Miles de gracias por leer... Saludos!**

**Capitulo 19**

**_Vengo queriendo enamorarte, sin estrategias sin avisarte*._**

Su vida había cambiado en solo unos días, no encontraba como definir su situación, pasar de una soledad absoluta a ser parte de la vida de alguien más y que este alguien llenara los vacios que antes pensó perdidos, que ella lograse rescatarlo de la nada y llevarlo a su mundo, dejarlo entrar en este y convertirlo en dueño y señor, podía decir que era feliz… y si lo era, cuando estaba con ella lo era, sin embargo su corazón aun se negaba a renunciar a la que durante mucho tiempo fue… y que a pesar de sus esfuerzos continuaba siendo la dueña de sus pensamientos. Su mente voló al primer amanecer que compartió con Vanessa. Ella se encontraba dormida a su lado, el cabello negro como la noche, esparcido sobre las almohadas, la hermosa piel bronceada tersa y maravillosamente dulce que había recorrido con sus labios, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por las sabanas blancas… llego hasta él llenándolo de deseos de nuevo, la había hecho suya casi toda la noche y aun no le bastaba… ella despertaba sus ansias… lo hacia olvidar, sentirse libre de cualquier peso, junto a ella había soltado sus amarras que lo habían mantenido en medio de la nada… podía jurar que la quería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decir que la amaba, pero era una mentira… porque ella seguía dentro de su pecho, era absurdo pensar que una noche al lado de una mujer por mas extraordinaria que esta fuese lo libraría de ella, prueba de ello era que a quien le hacia el amor era a ella, porque por mas que su mente busco desesperadamente dejarla atrás… cerraba los ojos y la encontraba allí intacta y hermosa, entre sus brazos, dejándolo tomarla… entregándose a él sin limitaciones… ella era suya, pero cual todo acababa, cuando abría los ojos a su realidad, encontraba a Vanessa… y entonces era esta la que lo hacia volar… la que lo liberaba de la otra.

Justo ahora se encontraba mucho mas confundido que antes, no quería lastimar a la joven, pero tampoco podía engañarse… temía que en algún momento el nombre de Candy saliera de sus labios derrumbando todo lo que había encontrado, los instantes con ella eran maravilloso y quería mantenerla en su vida, darse la oportunidad de ser feliz… ¡Esto era una maldición! ¿Por qué tenia que amar de esta manera a esa mujer? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza, de su corazón, de su alma? – Se preguntaba con rabia y desesperación.

Ha sido tanto el tiempo que pase adorándote, pero ya estoy cansado Candy, no quiero seguir así, quisiera poder olvidarte… tú me impides entregarme a Vanessa como deseo… si tengo miedo, lo admito, tengo miedo de dejar entrar a alguien más, tengo miedo de arriesgarme y perder de nuevo… pero siento que ni no lo hago voy a terminar loco, tengo que olvidarte… tengo que hacerlo.

- ¿Neil? – Pregunto una voz a su lado.

- Si, disculpa estaba distraído – Respondió volviéndose para mirarla.

- Si ya lo note – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Mira, la revista de la cámara de comercio publico la lista de las entidades mas importantes de la ciudad y nosotros somos los primeros – Agrego con entusiasmo.

- Esa es una excelente noticia – Dijo tomando la revista que le extendía, camino hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento en su silla, ella se apoyo en el escritorio frente a él.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico a medida que leía, habían hecho mención de la pasada presentación que él había dirigido, ella llevo la mano hasta acariciar el cabello de este con suavidad, Neil se la tomó con delicadeza y se la llevo a los labios para darle un beso, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas. La atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas.

- ¡Neil estamos en la oficina! – Le dijo alarmada.

- ¿Y? - Pregunto divertido a ver su cara de asombro.

- Que no esta bien – Contesto tratando se levantarse.

- ¿Quién lo dice? Porque para mi estar a tu lado es estupendo – Menciono con una sonrisa y al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su cuello y busco los labios de la chica para fundirse en un beso con ella.

Para ella era imposible negarse a lo que él exigía, su cuerpo se rendía por completo con solo sentir sus manos acariciarla, este hombre se había vuelto de la noche a la mañana en aquello que la dominaba por completo, olvidaba todo cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos… su cuerpo había caído y su corazón lo seguía sin poner la menor resistencia, se estaba enamorando de Neil Leagan, algo dentro de ella se decía que esto era muy peligroso, pero dar marcha atrás era imposible, ya no podía hacer nada… si intentaba alejarse solo se haría daño… pero él también podía hacerla sufrir… y mucho.

- Hoy nos quedamos en mi casa – Le dijo en un susurro mientras besaba su cuello, ella se estremeció ante la expectativa.

Él dejo ver una sonrisa y acaricio suavemente la cintura de la chica, sus labios se paseaban por el cuello y la nuca de la joven haciendo que su corazón se disparase.

- Neil por favor – Dijo ella con voz apenas audible.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto sin dejar de besarla.

- Neil – Volvió a decir y se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí – Le dijo al ver su acción, la tomó de la cintura acercándola aun más a él y se fundió en ella con un beso largo y profundo, lleno de deseo… tanto deseo que los empezaba a desbordar.

Al fin después de unos minutos, la conciencia pudo más que la pasión y se separaron él más renuente que ella, al fin cedió, la joven se coloco de pie, tomó unas carpetas que debían ser archivadas y se encamino para salir de la oficina, Neil se encontraba hipnotizado por el andar de la chica, ella se volvió antes de salir dedicándole una sonrisa, él le respondió de la misma manera, la joven desapareció tras cerrar la puerta dejándolo solo… y desde ya extrañándola, se llevo las manos al cabello y respiro profundamente para calmarse, mientras tomaba de nuevo entre sus manos la revista.

Los días pasaban bastante rápido, siempre suele suceder lo mismo cuando se disfruta de ellos, al menos eso pensaban todos los que se encontraban en la Villa Lambert, los jóvenes habían organizado excursiones por los alrededores para conocer mejor el lugar, pasando tardes junto al hermoso lago que delimitaba la propiedad, Gerard se encontraba mejor y esta tarde pudo salir y compartir con los chicos aunque todo el tiempo se mantuvo sentado junto a la rubia, le constaba caminar por el golpe en su tobillo, Fabrizio se había mantenido a distancia, aunque intento hacer caso omiso al comentario del francés, este no lo dejaba en paz, seguía preguntándose una y otra vez… si sus palabras eran ciertas o solo buscaba fastidiarlo, si era cierto o no, poco le importaba y no le demostraría que lo había perturbado.

- Los clubes de la ciudad son muy buenos y menos atestados de gente que los de París – Menciono Edith sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Seria genial visitarlos, tengo mucho que no voy a uno… creo que desde que deje el colegio – Dijo Fransheska con entusiasmo.

- También me gustaría salir, así cambiamos un poco la rutina – Agrego Jean Pierre con una sonrisa mirando a su novia.

- ¿Tú que dices Candy? – Pregunto la italiana con una sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? Pues… no sé Fransheska, lo que ustedes decidan esta bien – Contesto sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Y ustedes caballeros ¿Qué dicen? – Pregunto Edith mirando a Albert, Fabrizio y Gerard.

- Por mi no hay problema me encantaría – Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Por mi tampoco – Respondió el italiano sin mucho énfasis.

- Yo me siento lo bastante bien como para salir a bailar – Dijo Gerard con una sonrisa mirando a Candy.

- Puedes salir, no bailar – Acoto la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Bueno tú podrías ayudarme – Le dijo coqueteando con ella, sabia que esto molestaba al italiano.

- Todas podemos ayudarte Gerard – Menciono Fransheska dedicándole una sonrisa al joven, a quien desde un día después de accidente ya tuteaba.

- En ese caso no se diga más, nos iremos de fiesta esta noche – Dijo Edith con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Como era su día libre decidió levantarse un poco mas tarde de lo normal, le extraño no ver a Richard a su lado, por lo que salió rápidamente de la cama se encamino al baño, tampoco se encontraba ahí, tomo rápidamente su bata y salió de la habitación, fue a la habitación de Joshua el pequeño no estaba, haciendo que un nerviosismo la calara por completo, salió corriendo, paso por la sala donde estaba su hermano en la silla de ruedas leyendo el diario mientras le daba un mordisco a un pedazo de pan.

- No te preocupes están en el jardín. – Señalando la parte trasera de la casa al tiempo que masticaba sin desviar la mirada del periódico. – Déjalos tranquilos, Richard no es un discapacitado como yo, bien puede cuidar de Joshua, mas siendo su padre. – Dejando el diario a un lado y poniendo en marcha la silla para acercarse hasta su hermana. Llegando hasta ella quien se quedo inmóvil a penas su hermano abrió la boca. – Marión, tu esposo esta bien y lo sabes solo que no quiere afrontar la realidad, no en vano lo he observado todo este tiempo, el trauma del accidente ya lo supero hace mucho, solo que aun mantiene una coraza para no afrontar lo que esconde y tenemos que hacerle caso al medico y no presionarlo, cuando él este preparado te contara todo, te dirá el porque te enamoro bajo una personalidad ficticia y sabremos por fin quien es Richard Macbeth o el hombre que esta detrás de ese nombre…si estás todo el tiempo detrás de él haciéndolo creer un enfermo como lo has estado haciendo, es por eso que se lo cree o se aprovecha ¿ Dime desde cuando no se despierta con pesadillas del accidente? Porque te lo puedo decir, hace mas de cinco meses que no lo escucho gritar a media noche…también he visto como no se toma los medicamentos, solo se queda observando la caja nada mas, te lo ha dicho miles de veces, tiene miedo…tiene miedo…sabes que la decisión mas difícil es afrontarlos… entonces no lo presiones, déjalo ser. – Mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de las manos.

- Se que tienes razón Manuelle pero es que a veces no se que debo hacer o decir para no incomodarlo, de que me este hablando como si nada y al minuto siguiente se esfuma, simplemente se va, se queda en blanco pareciera que su mente volara a otra parte– Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por que seguro empiezas a preguntarle cosas que no puede o no quiere responder…vamos Marión tu tienes que saber mas del tema que yo o será que soy el único que le presta atención al doctor cuando habla, te lo ha dicho que su cuerpo en auto defensa se crea lagunas mentales es por eso que su mente queda en blanco, no lo hace por evadirte no esta en él, solo que el temor lo bloquea y si descubro que lo hace por hacerte sentir mal lo saco de aquí a patadas poco me importa que sea el padre de mi sobrino.

-No…no Manuelle tu no harías eso porque sabes que lo amo mas que nada en la vida y estoy dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa por él, a defenderlo con uñas y dientes, muestras de eso es que no me importo traérmelo así como se encontraba, ya estaba mas que enamorada y embarazada, no lo iba a dejar morir, sabia que si lo dejaba ahí moriría y también sabia que si me lo traía con esas quemaduras corría el peligro de sucumbir, pero me arriesgue y aunque casi se me muere por la infección, no lo abandone y así como se lo arranque una vez de los brazos a la muerte, no dudaría en pelear como una leona con quien pretenda alejarlo de mi. Me he arriesgado por amor Manuelle… se que muchas veces lo presiono pero es que quiero ayudarlo…además dudo que lo saques a patadas. – Dijo la joven mostrando una sonrisa y dándole unas palmadas en las piernas.

-Si eso me seria imposible y no porque no pueda ya que si me lo propongo lo consigo, solo que le he tomado cariño y no se porque, si apenas sabe quien soy. – Acoto con una sonrisa. – Ahora ya me dio hambre. – Moviéndose con la silla hacia la cocina.

- Si sabe quien eres Manuelle, sabe que eres su cuñado el que no puede ver un alimento mal puesto porque se lo lleva a la boca. – Dejando salir una carcajada. - Vas a engordar y veremos después donde queda ese cuerpo musculoso que puede meterle miedo a cualquiera.

- Sabes que no voy a engordar, además aun en esta silla hago pesas. – Buscando en la cocina.

-Bueno voy a organizar un poco la habitación de Joshua, por favor deja algo para preparar el almuerzo. – Abandonando la sala entro a la habitación de su hijo.

Se acerco hasta la ventana era un día bastante soleado pudo observar a través de los cristales transparentes donde estaba Richard sentado en el pasto y Joshua caminado de un lado a otro. Abrió la ventana y el frio calo por completo seguido del aroma a jazmines inundando la habitación, escuchando al mismo tiempo la sonrisa de su hijo y de Richard apenas un murmullo, le hablaba y por mas que se empeñaba en escuchar no podía, lo hacia lo suficientemente bajo como para que apenas escuchara el pequeño, lo cargo y se dejo caer en el pasto acostado mirando al cielo elevando al niño quien abría los brazos como las alas de un avión y Richard apenas sonreía llevaba el cabello suelto en ligero desorden, bajo al niño y se incorporo nuevamente, tapándose la cara con el abrigo para luego mostrarla nuevamente y el niño reía ante las ocurrencias del padre, pero muchas veces se quedaba observándolo en silencio, pues veía en él a un extraño, cada vez que Richard dejaba de sonreír era un completo extraño para su hijo.

Richard tienes tu pasado escrito en el alma y te ha creado cicatrices, son esas cicatrices que hablan y sangran cuando tú no lo haces, por mas que busco respuestas en tus ojos, no las encuentro y no me importa no las necesito mientras te tenga a mi lado, así que no pienso forzarte mas, el día que estés preparado me lo dirás todo y si prefieres no hacerlo igual te apoyare, solo espero que el medico que veremos en París logre ayudarnos - Cavilaba la joven observando a padre e hijo jugar.

Eran las seis de la tarde y la habitación de Edith era un caos, vestidos, zapatos, medias, maquillaje y  
cuanto accesorio de mujer pudiesen imaginar, regados por todos lados, Fransheska y Denise corrían de un lado para otro tratando de terminar con lo que les faltaba, Edith ya lista se observaba de nuevo en el espejo mientras Candy, aun medio vestida no lograba decidirse si llevar el cabello recogido o suelto – Dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho captando la atención de todas las chicas.

- ¡¿Candy aun no estas lista? – Pregunto sorprendida Fransheska caminado para ayudar a la chica.

- Es que no sé que ponerme… y mi cabello es un desastre – Dijo excusándose.

- Tu cabello es hermoso, ven déjanos ayudarte – Menciono Edith quien había creado una linda relación con la rubia.

Ella se encogió de hombros y les dedico una sonrisa, en quince minutos ya se encontraba lista, las tres jóvenes admiraban su trabajo y satisfechas no era la palabra para definir como se sentían, la rubia lucia bellísima, no podía negarse que el blanco le iba perfecto, dándose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y corrigiendo cualquier detalle, se dispusieron a salir. En el salón las esperaban los caballeros, Gerard y Jean Pierre conversaban de trabajo junto al bar donde se preparaban unos tragos. Albert se encontraba intercambiando algunas palabras con Fabrizio y pudo ver el brillo que apareció en la mirada del joven cuando su mirada capto la imagen de la rubia en lo alto de la escalera, se dio la vuelta para observar a las damas quedando él mismo hechizado por la imagen de Fransheska Di Carlo quien se veía realmente hermosa, lucia un sobretodo negro que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, zapatillas del mismo color, el cabello recogido en media cola… solo basto un segundo para que ella le quitara todo el aire a sus pulmones.

- Estamos listas señores, disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar – Menciono con una sonrisa encantadora Edith, bajando para tomar la mano que le ofrecía Jean Pierre quien se había quedado hipnotizado ante la imagen de la chica.

Fabrizio se quedo parado en donde se encontraba observando como Lambert se acercaba hasta Candy para ofrecerle su brazo y se volvía a mirarlo con una sonrisa. Albert no dudo ni siquiera un segundo en ofrecerle su brazo a Fransheska quien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa… en vista que Denise y Fabrizio habían quedado solos el italiano camino pasando al lado del francés y la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa mas dirigida a ella y le ofreció el brazo a la hermana de este.

Después de esto cada uno camino hasta el auto que había ocupado durante el viaje, intercambiando puestos en el caso de Albert y Gerard pues el moreno no podía conducir aun. Fabrizio le hizo un ademan a su hermana para que se quedara en el auto con los Andley y el francés, mientras él le abría caballerosamente la puerta a Denise. El viaje hasta la ciudad duro un poco más de veinte minutos, todos se encontraban de excelente humor, llegaron a un lugar por recomendación de Edith y Jean Pierre quienes ya lo habían visitado. Estacionaron los vehículos, antes del entrar al lugar se reunieron de nuevo, Fabrizio aprovecho la oportunidad para decirle algo a su hermana.

- ¿Fransheska piensas pasar toda la noche usando ese abrigo? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No – Menciono ella con lentitud – Cuando entremos me lo quito – Agrego con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué vestido llevas puesto? – Pregunto de nuevo en tono serio.

- Uno que me presto Edith… ahora vamos que nos están esperando – Contesto sin mirarlo. Él asintió en silencio, le dedico una sonrisa pero sus ojos eran serios.

El lugar se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por lámparas colocadas a lo largo de un pasillo que llevaba hasta el salón de baile, la música se podía escuchar desde la entrada, alegre, chispeante; llenando de vida todo el lugar, fueron recibidos por un joven quien los ubico de inmediato en unos de los privados al reconocer a los dos políticos, los hermosos muebles de terciopelo rojo se encontraban alrededor de una amplia mesa de caoba negra, el lugar era un poco mas oscuro que el resto del salón para brindar la mayor privacidad a los presentes, las damas colocaron sus bolso en el perchero así como los caballeros sus abrigos, Fransheska le susurro algo al oído a Edith y esta la miro con complicidad, Fabrizio estudiaba cada uno de los movimientos de su hermana, la vio caminar hasta el perchero mientras desabotonaba el abrigo, Andley aun se encontraba parado junto a este y al verla se ofreció para ayudarla, la chica se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, colocándose de espaldas, deslizando un poco la pieza, el rubio la tomó con delicadez para terminar la tarea, su quijada casi va a dar al suelo cuando vio el escote del vestido que llevaba la joven, no puso evitar que sus ojos se posaran en la hermosa espalda de la chica y bajaran siguiendo la línea de esta, su corazón se disparo de inmediato y sintió tambalearse cuando ella acomodo su cabello a un lado brindándole una mejor vista. Ella se volvió para mirarlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Gracias Albert – Le dijo en casi un susurro. Él solo pudo asentir en silencio mientras su mirada se posaba en sus labios pintados de un deslumbrante rojo carmín, el mismo color de su vestido. Le dedico una sonrisa y sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso le hizo un ademan para que tomaran asiento.

Cuando la mirada de la italiana se encontró con la de su hermano noto de inmediato que desaprobaba su vestimenta, pero ya estaba hecho, no podía devolverse ahora y además al parecer había tenido el efecto que justo ella esperaba, la sonrisa picara que le dedico Edith en cuanto se sentó junto a ella se lo confirmo. Albert tomó asiento junto a ella, Candy quedo casualmente entre Gerard y Fabrizio, Edith con su novio y Denise al lado del italiano, un par de minutos después llegaron con la bebida que había pedido Leblanc, todos hicieron un brindis por la ocasión, la velada comenzó con un ambiente de alegría que los embargaba a todos… y aunque Candy se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía de Fabrizio Di Carlo, trato de relajarse y pasarla bien.

Los primeros en pisar la pista fueron Edith y Jean Pierre, seguidos por Fabrizio y su hermana, el joven aprovecho la oportunidad para reprocharle a la chica por su vestido, pero ella se salió por la tangente haciéndole volviese la mirada a la mesa donde se encontraban Candy y Gerard riendo muy divertidos, aunque ella también se tenso al ver a Albert sonriéndole a Denise, bailaron dos piezas seguidas para disimular su interés por lo que sucedía en la mesa, llegaron de nuevo tomando cada uno sus lugares, Fabrizio se llevo a los labios la copa de champagne y mirando fijamente a la rubia la sorbió de un trago. En ese momento Gerard y Jean Pierre captaron la atención del rubio, querían presentarle a alguien que de seguro lo ayudaría con su trabajo en el Piamonte, sabían que no era momento de hablar de eso, pero no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad. Pasado varios minutos las chicas conversaban amenamente, Candy buscaba participar mencionando cualquier cosa, no quería quedarse callada y brindarle la oportunidad al joven para que le hablase, especialmente esta noche se sentía sumamente nerviosa por su cercanía, es que lucia tan bien que si lo miraba de seguro después no quietaría su mirada de él.

Él la observaba sin ningún reparo, su vista se paseaba por sus brazos, sus hombros, su espalda, su cabello, sus caderas que se dibujaban perfectamente bajo la delgada tela de su vestido, sus piernas… su mente viajo a la vez que cayeron a la piscina… desde ese mismo momento esta mujer lo comenzó a volver loco… nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído por alguien… y no solo era su belleza física que ya era extraordinaria, también su personalidad lo tenia completamente hechizado… aunque a veces lo desesperaba… y sentía que comenzaba a odiarla por caprichosa… en otra ocasiones quería abrazarla muy fuerte, protegerla… se veía tan frágil, como una rosa… una delicada rosa blanca… que con gusto guardaría para siempre junto a su corazón. - Una música comenzó a sonar en el ambiente y la algarabía de su hermana y Edith lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Tango! – Mencionaron las amigas al mismo tiempo emocionadas.

- Hace tanto que no lo escuchaba – Dijo Fransheska con un tono de nostalgia.

- Cuando estábamos en el colegio, ya casi no se escucha aquí en París… recuerdo que tú lo bailabas maravillosamente Fransheska… parecías toda una experta – Dijo Edith también con nostalgia.

- Aun lo practico, solo que ya no lo hago en publico, en Italia son muy pocos los lugares donde lo colocan… por ende muy pocos los hombre que lo sepan bailar y tampoco se acostumbra a que una mujer baile con tanta libertad. – Dijo ella con frustración.

- ¿Bailas tango? – Le pregunto Candy sorprendida.

- Si – Respondió la italiana desconcertada por la actitud de la rubia.

- Yo siempre he querido ver como se hace… pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora? – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Me encantaría, pero dudo que algunos de los chicos sepa como hacerlo y por la cara de Fabrizio sé que no me acompañara… él sabe pero, no lo practica casi… nunca lo ha bailado en publico – Contesto mirando de reojo a su hermano.

- Pues yo tengo a tu acompañante – Se coloco de pie con entusiasmo – Ven acompáñame – Agrego extendiéndole la mano.

La joven accedió aun sin entender lo que pretendía la rubia, dejaron el lugar ante la mirada interesada de los presentes, Candy comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que encontró a Albert junto a Gerard, Jean Pierre y dos hombres más. Se acerco hasta ellos con una sonrisa y disimuladamente le pidió a Albert que se acercara. Fransheska comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza, casi se podía escuchar a no ser por lo alto de la música.

- Albert ¿Adivina que? – Le dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- ¿Qué? – Le dijo a la rubia sorprendido por su entusiasmo.

- Al fin voy a poder ver como se baila el tango, Fransheska sabe hacerlo… y es muy buena en ello – Menciono con alegría.

- La verdad es que, bueno… no lo hago en pareja desde hace mucho tiempo… yo… Candy no sé si este preparada – Los nervios hacían estragos en ella.

- Candy… pero yo no soy un experto, apenas recibí unas clases y… fue hace mucho tiempo – De repente él también se había puesto nervioso.

- ¡Ay por favor chicos! Miren de seguro lo hacen muy bien, además esto no es una competencia, solo es una pequeña demostración… dudo mucho que alguno de los que están aquí lo hagan mejor, miren nada más, la pista se quedo sola – Dijo la rubia señalando el lugar.

- Esta bien – Menciono el rubio aun nervioso – Pero solo si Fran… si la señorita Di Carlo se siente cómoda - Acoto.

- Por mi no hay problema… podemos seleccionar uno lento – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sentía que su corazón saltaría de un momento a otro de su pecho… y sus piernas temblaban.

Candy les dedico una sonrisa a ambos y se encamino con ellos hasta la cabina desde donde colocaban la música, Fransheska le solicito en francés al joven un tango en especifico, el chico confirmo que lo tenia, lo colocaron en un equipo privado, Albert reconoció la melodía y asintió aprobando la selección de la joven, el encargado de la música esbozo una sonrisa que iba mas dirigida a la italiana que a él y se dispuso a preparar todo, cada uno camino hasta un extremo de la pista, colocándose de espaldas.

Cuando Candy llego a la mesa todos la miraron con expectativa, ya en esta se encontraban Jean Pierre y Gerard, la chica tomó asiento y enfoco su mirada en la pista.

- ¿Candy que paso? – Le pregunto Edith en voz baja.

- Albert y Fransheska bailaran – Contesto con naturalidad.

- ¿Bailaran tango? – Pregunto Jean Pierre sorprendido.

- Si – Respondió la rubia sin mucho énfasis.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie de inmediato y caminaron para colocarse junto a la pista de baile ante la mirada atónita de Candy, la rubia no entendía porque tanta algarabía por un baile, se coloco de pie también, a la espera que la música comenzara a sonar. Albert hizo unas cuantas respiraciones antes de esto y se esforzó por recordar lo que había aprendido, afortunadamente el tango escogido por Fransheska había sido uno de los que más practico. Ella conto varias veces en cuenta regresiva para tratar de calmar los nervios, estiro un poco las piernas, tomando aire y llenando sus pulmones y luego soltándolo muy despacio… no existía motivo alguno para estar perturbada, había bailado muchas veces esta música, la conocía de memoria… claro nunca lo había hecho con un hombre como Albert… de solo pensarlo sus piernas temblaban de nuevo, se regaño al tiempo que se exigía concentración.

La música comenzó a sonar inundando el lugar, todos los presentes posaron sus miradas en la pareja, a la espera que se iniciara el ritual… pues el tango más que un baile era un ritual, un acto teatral, un despliegue de pasiones representadas en movimientos.

Albert y Fransheska se volvieron al mismo tiempo, mirándose de forma desafiante, estirando una pierna en un movimiento sutil en ella y seguro en él para demarcar su espacio, luego se aproximaron con pasos lentos y decididos manteniendo distancia, él la observaba y ella hacia gala de su magnetismo femenino, haciendo un giro rápido quedaron uno frente al otro, Albert intento acercarse y ella lo detuvo colocando sus manos en el pecho del rubio, era el primer contacto que tenia… el primero y una explosión de emociones los embargo a ambos. Ella le permitió acercarse, él busco sus manos, rosándolas apenas, la chica llevo la de ella hasta la nuca del rubio y este tomó la otra entre la suya acariciándola con suavidad, mientras que la otra la colocaba en su espalda. Fransheska movió una de sus piernas marcando el inicio del baile en pareja, con movimientos coordinados y sutiles comenzaron a adueñarse de la pista, mientras sus miradas se fundían en una sola, ella se desenvolvía magistralmente guiada por Albert, marcando el ritmo con cambios de piernas. Los hombres observaban embelesados la figura de la chica, mientras las mujeres se deleitaban en el porte gallardo y seductor del rubio, todos se encontraban eclipsados por el despliegue de movimientos que ambos hacían sobre todo por los de la chica quien se notaba mas dueñas de la situación y en su rol de pareja tenia mayor movilidad, él solo era su guía, su pilar.

Fransheska comenzó a hacer los cruces de piernas que en muchos casos son los más difíciles, Albert ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, se encontraba tan hechizado por la esencia de la mujer en sus brazos. Sin embargo los caballeros fuera de la pista tragaron en seco al ver lo peligroso que podía llegar a resultar hacer esa maniobra, claro está para él, no para la chica, aunque la recompensa al peligro bien valía la pena, pensaron al ver como ella acariciaba con su pierna la de él, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Los movimientos cada vez estaban más cargados de sensualidad… permitiendo a los cuerpos acoplarse con elegancia y belleza al mismo tiempo. Albert subió la mano que tenia en la cintura de la chica con una suave caricia, que le permitía sentir la suave piel de ella mientras sus ojos se perdían en el gris de su mirada. Ella siguió el movimiento y también con un suave toque la llevo al hombro del joven y luego a su nuca, podía sentir la respiración agitada de él, el calor de su cuerpo, el magnetismo de la mirada azul cielo que brillaba con fuerza, una fuerza que hasta ahora no había visto.

Él tomó el control y la acompaño en cada compás, la chica se dejo caer hacia atrás teniéndolo a él como soporte muy suavemente, mientras Albert deslizaba sus manos por la cintura y la espalda de ella, bajando a su mismo ritmo, mientras acercaba su rostro al hombro de la joven, aspirando el maravilloso aroma de su piel y subiendo de inmediato en un movimiento rápido tal cual dictaba la melodía. Le dio una vuelta y ella quedo de espaldas a él, quien la pegaba a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura. Fransheska se sentía completamente abrumada ante la cantidad de sensaciones y emociones que este hombre despertaba en ella, la forma tan sutil como la acariciaba, ese leve toque, cuando su rostro se acerco a su hombro, la fuerza que imprimía a sus movimientos, sentía que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse. Las caricias eran el resultado natural de la música, pero también del deseo de ambos por sentir mas cerca al otro. Él la tomó por la cintura girando suavemente con ella y deslizándola hasta que ella quedo en el suelo, el movimiento mas elaborado de la puesta en escena, sus manos seguían unidas así como sus miradas, ella sentía que no podía respirar cuando él bajo acercándose muy despacio, acariciando su cabello y colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, la intensidad de su mirada que era oscura y por extraño que pudiese parecer esto la hacia aun mas hermosa.

Aun no logra entender como sus pies seguían la melodía, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, como nunca en su vida imagino, su cuerpo entero solo le obedecía a ella, seguía los movimientos que ella le indicaba, sin palabras, solo con caricias, con miradas… el se adueño de todo su ser y aun ahora viendo tan indefensa, tan frágil, colocándolo a él como el dueño de la situación… ella lo seguía dominando. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cabello y piel, como si de la más exquisita seda se tratase, las caricias que ella le bridaba lo estaban volviendo loco, justo en este momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas fundirse en sus labios, adueñarse de su boca… de ella, de su vida, ya no le quedaban dudas… la amaba, la adoraba y quería tenerla con él para toda la vida.

Fabrizio se tenso al ver el ultimo movimiento, la cercanía que se origino entre ambos era muy peligrosa y aunque sabia que Fransheska era muy profesional a la hora de bailar, también estaba consciente del poder que Andley tenia sobre ella. – Se movió para acercarse un poco más a la pista, con la intensión de hacerles notar a ambos su presencia. Candy noto la actitud del joven y no dejaría que los cohibiera o arruinara tan hermoso despliegue de arte, tenia… bueno podía comprender que estuviese celoso de la forma en como Albert acariciaba a su hermana, pero era solo un baile, además conocía muy bien a su hermano y estaba segura que ante todo era un caballero – Camino con disimulo y se coloco frente al chico, como una barrera entre él y los bailarines, este lo noto de inmediato y frunció el ceño.

Albert subió a la chica con delicadeza quedando uno frente a otro, pero a cierta distancia, él intento avanzar para acercarse a ella y esta lo detuvo colocando su mano en el pecho del rubio, dando pasos hacia atrás, él intentaba avanzar y ella lo detenía, mientras sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido como el de ella, Albert le dedico una sonrisa para intentar ganar espacio, pero ella seguía igual, aunque sus ojos brillaban y podía ver que también le sonreía, desvió su mirada y pudo ver a su hermano entre los espectadores, alzo una ceja y le sonrió. El rubio aprovecho la distracción de ella, en un movimiento rápido la tomó de la mano y haciendo girar con rapidez se adueño de nuevo de su cintura, Fransheska se aferro a su cuello cuando el movimiento los acerco hasta hacer que sus cuerpos chocaran, con una maravillosa caricia recorrió el hombro del americano y bajo hasta tomar su mano mientras la de él sujetaba su cintura. Los movimientos se hicieron rápidos de nuevo, haciendo cruces de piernas, se deslizaba con total destreza por la pista, los nervios seguían allí, solo que ahora en segundo plano, en estos momentos solo eran conscientes de sus respiraciones, del calor que los envolvía a ambos, de este estado maravilloso de sentirse embriagados totalmente de sensaciones y emociones que nunca antes habían sentido, sus manos se deslizaban con total libertad, sus miradas se fundían en una sola y sus corazones danzaban al igual que lo hacían sus cuerpos, llenos de satisfacción y felicidad.

La música termino y ellos al igual que todos los presentes necesitaron de varios segundos para volver a la realidad, aun abrazados y mirándose a los ojos en medio de la pista de baile, fueron sacados de su burbuja cuando una sonora ovación llego hasta ellos. Unas ganas inmensas de tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y perderse en sus labios con un beso largo y profundo asaltaron todo el ser de Albert. Fransheska lo miraba hipnotizada, ante sus ojos tenia al hombre perfecto, al que toda su vida soñó encontrar, el príncipe azul de cual siempre le hablo su madre antes de ir a dormir, estaba aquí, ahora, con ella… hubiese dado lo que sea con tal, lo que sea por abrazarlo y entregarle su vida en ese instante, por decirle ¡Bienvenido! – Toda la magia del momento se vino abajo cuando sus compañeros de mesas llegaron hasta ellos y los hicieron separase.

- ¡Chicos estuvieron maravilloso! – Menciono emocionada Edith.

- Albert no sabia esas cualidades tuya – Dijo Gerard en broma para aligerar el momento, era evidente que el joven se encontraba perturbado.

- Muchas gracias – Logro decir Fransheska con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Estuvieron geniales – Acoto Candy con una sonrisa abrazando a la chica y luego caminando para abrazar a Albert – Me gusto mucho… es extraordinario. – Agrego mirando al rubio.

- Gracias Candy, la verdad todo el merito debe ser para la Srta. Di Carlo, ella fue quien guio cada movimiento – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mirando a la italiana.

- No… no fue un trabajo de ambos, lo hace muy bien… siguió cada paso con precisión – Contesto ella perdiéndose por un momento en sus ojos.

Todos regresaron a la mesa de inmediato, Fabrizio los esperaba en ella y les extendió dos copas de champagne, estos al verlo serio se tensaron y dudaron antes de recibirlas, el joven le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana, mientras le indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza al rubio que aprobaba su desempeño, los jóvenes recibieron las copas y se relajaron, Albert tomó el contenido de la misma de un solo trago, mientras Fransheska sorbió un poco y la coloco sobre la mesa, tomó asiento junto a su hermano… ya se había arriesgado mucho por esta noche.

- Estuviste maravillosa – Le dijo el joven después de unos minutos, con una sonrisa que era realmente sincera.

- ¿Te gusto?- Le pregunto entre emocionada y sorprendida.

- Mucho… bueno, en algunas ocasiones… - Él se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella.  
- Es… es parte del baile… sabes que soy muy profesional y… - La mirada en los ojos de Fabrizio la hizo detenerse – Estoy siendo totalmente objetiva Fabrizio – Agrego esquivando la mirada de su hermano.

- No he dicho lo contrario – Respondió con ingenuidad – No sé por que te pones nerviosa – Acoto con una sonrisa picara.

- No es gracioso – Le dijo en voz baja, aunque el tono que utilizaban era bastante modulado y estaban seguro que gracias a el volumen de la música los presentes en la mesa no los podían escuchar.

- No – Dijo arrastrando las palabras – No lo es Srta. Di Carlo, tal vez eso le haga pensar antes de andar haciendo suposiciones absurdas sobre los sentimientos de su hermano.

Ella dejo libre una pequeña carcajada, que llamo la atención de los presentes, disimulo con rapidez y después de unos minutos le respondió.

- ¿Te estas vengando de mi? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no ¿Tendría algún motivo para hacerlo? – Respondió con otra pregunta.

- No lo sé, a menos que te intimide la presencia de Candy y por ello no la hayas invitado a bailar en toda la noche – Dijo totalmente calmada.

- No estoy interesado en hacerlo – Menciono con tranquilidad.

- O no lo haces porque esta acompañada por Gerard – Agrego con sarcasmo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sabes bien que lo que menos me importa es la presencia de Lambert, él para mi es igual a nada – Dijo con seguridad.

- Invítala entonces - Le menciono con naturalidad.

- Lo haré – Aseguro el joven.

- Quiero verlo – Le dijo incrédula dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No, no será cuando tú digas hermanita… pero ten por seguro que antes de que acabe la noche lo hare – Contesto con una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que la chica conocía bien, mientras su mirada se posaba en la rubia.

- Esta bien – Menciono encogiéndose de hombros.

La velada fue transcurriendo desbordando la alegría de los presentes, Edith había bailado con Albert y Fabrizio, así como Fransheska y Candy lo había hecho con Jean Pierre, Denise también bailo un par de piezas con los caballeros, los únicos que hasta el momento no habían bailado juntos eran Candy y Fabrizio, ya era pasada la media noche, Gerard aunque no había puesto un pies en la pista se sentía feliz, no solo por tener a Candy a su lado, sino porque el italiano no se le había acercado en toda la noche, de seguro sus comentarios habían logrado su objetivo y él había desistido, se sentía victorioso. El joven por su parte se veía totalmente calmado, tomando parte de la de vez en cuando de la conversación, dejando al francés confiarse por completo, la rubia también lo hacia la tensión que se notaba en sus hombros al principio de la velada casi se había esfumado, lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía con amabilidad. La música cambio a una mas suave envolviendo el lugar en un ambiente mucho mas intimo, él noto como Albert enfocaba su mirada en Fransheska, era evidente que los nervios lo hacían dudar si levantarse e invitarla a bailar o no, después del tango ambos habían evitado bailar juntos, pero ahora el rubio se llenaba de valor y regresaba a ella. Se coloco de pie muy despacio, el joven que observaba sus movimientos adivino su intensión, aunque no era para nada difícil saber lo que haría, así que él también actuó de inmediato.

- Lo haré ahora – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, en voz baja pero logrando que su hermana lo escuchase.

Ella no entendió el comentario del chico hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que habían hablado, su mirada capto de inmediato al rubio que se levantaba.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Si, ahora – Dijo mientras se colocaba de pie, caminando hasta donde se encontraba la americana.

- ¿Fransheska bailarías conmigo? – Le dijo casi en un susurro el rubio, extendiéndole la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

- Claro – Respondió ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- ¿Srta. Andley haría el honor de bailar conmigo? – Pregunto Fabrizio con voz sedosa, ronca… una caricia a los sentidos de la rubia. Ella se volvió para mirarlo ahogándose en el azul de su mirada que brillaba con fuerza.

- Si, claro Sr. Di Carlo – Contesto intentado parecer casual, aunque por dentro todo su ser se despertó con tan solo escucharle mencionar su nombre. Se coloco de pie recibiendo la mano del caballero, este la guio hasta la pista olvidándose de todos a su alrededor, al otro extremo de la misma pudieron ver a Albert y a Fransheska que también entraban.

La música comenzó a sonar llenando el lugar por completo, los acordes de una guitarra caían como gotas de lluvias en los oídos de los presentes, elevando sus corazones y sus almas a un estado de deleite e intimidad que los envolvía, alejándolos de la realidad, acercándolos el uno al otro sin necesitar esfuerzo alguno. Las manos de Fabrizio se deslizaron por la espalda de la chica, una se adueño de su cintura y la otra tomó con delicadeza acariciando suavemente los dedos de ella. Candy tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para nos suspirar ante el toque, llevo su mano libre al hombro de él. Fabrizio la aproximo muy despacio a su cuerpo, ella apenas lo noto, sus ojos ya la habían cautivado, se perdía en su mirada azul, en ese brillo infinito…

Sus movimientos eran suaves, sin embargo su respiración era agitada, él cerró los ojos y acerco su rostro a de ella, rozando apenas su mejilla con la de Candy, este contacto hizo que la rubia dejara libre el suspiro que tenia atrapado en el pecho, en respuesta a ello Fabrizio subió la mano acariciando suavemente la espalada de la chica, cuanto anhelaba tocar la piel desnuda de sus hombros, poder rozar sus labios con los de ella, besar su cuello, bajo un poco mas su rostro para embriagarse de la esencia de la chica, su cuerpo era tibio, blando… deseaba que todo el mundo se esfumase para poder besarla, poder acariciarla como lo hizo la otra noche… ahora mas que ganando había salido perdiendo, pues eran tanto lo que deseaba y tan poco lo que podía hacer. Candy deslizo la mano que tenia en el hombro del joven a su cintura, acariciándolo levemente tal como lo hizo la noche de la fiesta, ahora sin el saco podía sentir mucho mejor cada uno de los músculos de su espalda, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y traspasaba la delgada tela, su respiración acompasada sobre su cuello, ella también cerró los ojos y se dejo atrapar por la magia y las sensaciones del momento.

En el otro lado del salón Albert y Fransheska se habían olvidado de todo, de las personas a su alrededor, de que dos de ellos eran sus hermanos… para ellos no habían nadie más en ese lugar, ella llevo su mano hasta la nuca del joven, acariciando con suavidad el cabello dorado como el sol, Albert sentía su corazón latir con mas fuerza, llenándolo de vida, de felicidad, mientras se perdía en la mirada gris de la chica, sus manos recorrían la cintura de Fransheska pegándola a su cuerpo en un acto desesperado por hacerla parte de su vida, nunca antes había deseado entregarse tanto a una mujer como lo deseaba con ella, con solo imaginarlo su mundo se hacia perfecto, cambiaba de blanco y negro a uno lleno de colores y chispeante de alegría, si… alegría porque exactamente eso era lo que Fransheska Di Carlo le había regalado a su vida. Ella lo miraba detallando cada mirada, cada sonrisa, quería guardar en su memoria este momento, quería grabar en su piel cada roce de las manos de Albert, atesorarlo para siempre en su memoria… llenar su vida de cada sensación que este hombre hacia nacer en ella, si todo esto fuese realidad… - Pensó y un suspiro salió de su alma.

- Si fuese realidad – Menciono en voz apenas audible sin darse cuenta.

- Seria la realidad mas maravillosa que nunca hubiese imaginado – Le respondió él en un susurro a su oído. Ella se estremeció al escuchar la voz… pero aun más al ser consciente de cada una de las palabras. Albert, llevo una mano hasta su rostro y lo acaricio dócilmente, mientras buscaba sus ojos para fundirse en ellos – La mas hermosa realidad que pudiese tener en la vida – Agrego bajando muy despacio para tomar sus labios.

Aunque era lo mas deseaba en la vida, tuvo que bajar el rostro y esquivarlo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el temblor en su cuerpo la hicieron volver, por mas que lo desease no podía olvidar que estaban en un lugar publico y que su hermano estaba a escasos metros de ella, que de seguro estaba observándolos y no estaba bien… sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se tenso y levanto la mirada de inmediato, él se veía confundido… la chica le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y desvió la mirada buscando a Fabrizio. Albert noto de inmediato que la había limitado y entendió perfectamente la situación, acaricio con suavidad su espalda y al oído le dedico la estrofa de la canción que bailaban.

Fabrizio comenzó a tararear la melodía, mientras su mano abandonaba la espalda de la rubia y subían a su cuello, enredando sus dedos entres los suaves rizos, Candy se estremeció ante el toque e intento alejarse un poco de él, el joven lo noto de inmediato y negando casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza se lo impidió – Déjeme estar así… - Le dijo al oído despertando mil emociones en ella, sus palabras retumbaron dentro de todo su ser, su cuerpo, su corazón… su alma, temblaron y el vértigo se apodero de ella, soltó la mano que el joven le tenia tomada y la llevo hasta su cuello, mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza a su espalda. Él noto el cambio en ella y la acerco un poco mas, pegando su cuerpo al de suyo, haciendo que ambos despertaran a todas las emociones y los deseos reprimidos.

- _**No hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo? Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca… **_- Con estas palabras comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la rubia, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el cuello y el hombro de ella.

Candy sentía que su corazón iba a explotar… la sangre en sus venas corría llenándola de vida, como hacia mucho no le sucedía, despertando sentimientos que creyó muertos, sus vacios comenzaban a llenarse. – Podía sentir el corazón del joven latir con la misma fuerza, sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se humedecieron, mientras una serie de recuerdos comenzaron a golpearla sin compasión… "Lo peor de todo es que aunque la muerte de Terry me ha dejado mal, creo que lo que terminara por congelarme será su ausencia, ella será el invierno que consuma al rosal"… "Pues nosotros seremos la primavera que te devuelva la vida"- Recordó las palabras que intercambiara con Annie después de la muerte de Terry y sintió un extraño dolor en su corazón al tiempo que un miedo que nunca antes había sentido se adueñaba de ella. Bajo la mirada y se alejo de él.

La melodía dejaba escuchar sus últimas notas, mientras Albert y Fransheska se elevaban en un solo sueño, sus corazones latiendo con la misma cadencia, no necesitaban de palabras, solo las miradas y las sutiles caricias que ambos se brindaban, bastaban para colmar cada rincón de sus cuerpos y sus almas. Sin embargo Albert necesitaba dejar salir de sus labios algo que sellara este momento, que lo dejara grabado en el alma y el corazón de los dos.

- _**Ya me quedan muy pocos caminos y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino, no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo**_– Le canto al oído y su voz eran realmente maravillosa.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro y acaricio suavemente la nuca del rubio, él le correspondió rozando su mejilla con delicadeza y luego ahogándose en sus ojos, adueñándose de alma. La música llego a su final, más para ellos la magia seguía allí, intacta, llenándolos de felicidad… no habían dudas, ahora solo les quedaba la certeza de que sus sentimientos eran lo mismos.

Todo el cuerpo de la chica temblaba, sus ojos se encontraban humedecidos, mientras negaba con la cabeza, Fabrizio no entendía porque se encontraba así y una angustia se apodero de él, temió haber hecho o dicho algo que la ofendiese o la lastimase, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le pregunto con preocupación.

- No puedo… no puedo – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza y se alejo mas de él – Necesito salir de aquí – Agrego abandonando la pista y dejando al joven desorientado.

Fabrizio sintió un dolor en su corazón y una voz dentro de él le grito que la buscara que saliera tras ella, así lo hizo sin importarle la que pensaran los demás, corrió tropezando con varias personas, dando vueltas por todo el lugar y no lograba verla, cuando empezaba desesperarse decidió salir del local, la noche era fría afuera, él había dejado su saco, camino un poco por el lugar y de repente logro verla apoyada en el auto de Lambert, muy despacio camino hasta este para no asustarla.

- ¿Srta. Andley? – Pregunto buscando sus ojos.

Ella se sobresalto y se volvió a mirarlo, limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, respiro profundamente para calmarse.

- Sr. Di Carlo… disculpe, no quise… - Trataba de explicar cuando él la interrumpió.

- No, no se preocupe… ¿Esta bien? – Inquirió de nuevo caminando para estar mar cerca.

- Si claro… solo… necesitaba algo de aire – Respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Se siente mal? – Pregunto de nuevo llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica acariciándola suavemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar de nuevo sus mejillas, él joven pudo sentirlas llegar a su mano y sintió su corazón detenerse, encogiéndose de dolor… ese dolor – Pensó sin comprender… justo ahora se hacia presente y con mayor fuerza, sus manos temblaron cuando con delicadeza limpio las lagrimas de la rubia y sus ojos también se humedecieron. Ella lo veía ahogándose en sus ojos, sentía que el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, sin pensarlo mucho se abrazo a él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, este la recibió lleno de sorpresa, con ternura comenzó a acariciar los rizos y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, después bajo a su oído.

- Todo está bien… todo esta bien – Le decía una y otra vez con una ternura que nunca antes había entregado a nadie.

- No… esto duele… duele mucho y no quiero seguir así – Le dijo aun con su rostro pegado al pecho de él.

- ¿Qué le duele? ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto apartándola un poco para verla a los ojos.

- Yo… - Ella se sentía mareada, no lograba encontrar las palabras para dejar libre todo lo que llevaba dentro, solo podía mirarlo – Yo… necesito saber… tengo que saber – Un escalofrío la recorrió entera y se detuvo.

- Dígame… por favor dígame ¿Qué necesita? – Le pregunto y la urgencia era palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

- Yo… usted… - Su mente era un remolino.

En ese momento fueron interrumpido por Albert quien había salido en busca de la chica al llegar a la mesa y no encontrarla, les invento una excusa a los presente para que ninguno notase la ausencia de Candy y el italiano, cuando le preguntaron dijo que aun seguían en la pista, Gerard se tenso pero él lo convenció de quedarse allí, al fin había logrado dar con ellos, se encontraban en el estacionamiento y por la forma como se encontraban ambos algo sucedía.

- ¿Candy te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto preocupado.

Ella asintió en silencio sin mirarlo, Fabrizio se tenso, no entendía nada, el semblante del americano no era el de un hombre que buscaba a su hermana, su preocupación era por algo mayor… como si tratara de mantenerla alejada de algo… o de alguien – Se alejo un poco para darles espacio.

- Fabrizio muchas gracias por acompañar a mi hermana, yo me encargo de ella – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No tiene nada que agradecer… pero esta seguro, podemos llevar a un hospital si se siente mal – Contesto desorientado ante la actitud del rubio.

- No, no hace falta… de seguro es algo sin importancia, por favor dígale a todos que en un momento estamos con ellos. – Menciono intentando parecer calmado.

El joven afirmo en silencio y camino de regreso al lugar, sentía que algo lo incomodaba… todo esto era muy extraño, entro al local y la música le molesto, se dio la vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos, observo donde se encontraban aun los hermanos, se detuvo a una distancia prudente, ocultándose para que no lo viesen.

- ¿Pequeña estas bien? – Pregunto Albert buscando su mirada.

Ella negó con la cabeza y rompió a llorar de nuevo, le era difícil respirar, se sentía ahogada, presionada… por tanto dolor.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – La interrogo de nuevo tomándola de las manos.

- No sé Albert, no sé… son tantas cosas, esto es cada vez mas insoportable, yo no quiero perder a Terry, me aterra olvidarlo… no quiero perderlo, no quiero – Decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus lagrimas salían sin poder detenerlas.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso Candy? ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, él sabia por lo que estaba atravesando la chica, también que sin poder evitarlo cada vez se acercaba más a Fabrizio Di Carlo y que eso la estaba perturbando, pero…

- Yo… - Ella se detuvo al ver la pregunto no expresa por palabras en la mirada de Albert.

- Candy… Candy tú… ¿Te estas enamorando de Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Dijo al fin y esto más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- No sé… no lo sé Albert, pero no puedo… no puedo, yo no quiero perder a Terry… ¿Cómo hago para mantenerlo aquí? – Le pregunto llevándose la mano al pecho - ¿Cómo hago si Fabrizio Di Carlo se esta adueñando de todos mis pensamientos? – Ella estaba desesperada.

- Candy… tú nunca perderás a Terry, él siempre va a estar contigo pequeña – Contesto acariciando su mejilla.

- Pero tengo miedo de que no sea así, porque cada vez lo siento más lejano… y – Se detuvo y respiro profundo para calmarse – No me voy a arriesgar – Dijo con seguridad.

- Candy no entiendo… ¿A que le tienes miedo? Tú sigues viva… tienes derecho a recuperar tu vida, tienes derecho a ser feliz… con alguien más – Albert se encontraba totalmente confundido, no entendía los sentimientos de su hermana, era una extraña mezcla de remordimiento y miedo.

- No sin Terry, sabes que no puedo vivir una vida sin él… aunque sea en mis recuerdos, pero necesito que este conmigo… si alguien más llega lo voy a perder y eso no… no – Contesto con determinación, se limpio el rostro, se acomodo un poco y mas calmada le dijo al rubio – Regresemos, de seguro se estarán preguntando donde estamos – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Él la siguió sin entender como ella podía sobreponerse a las crisis que tenia, hasta hacia nada se encontraba en medio de un huracán de dudas y ahora caminaba como si nada hubiese pasado, de nuevo estaba tratando de engañar a todos a su alrededor, aunque ya a él no lo hacia, tal vez solo buscaba negarse a si misma su realidad, de nuevo se colocaba la coraza… de nuevo se aferraba a un pasado que la consumía… algo le decía que esta vez esa coraza no le serviría de nada, porque lo que estaba dentro de ella era mucho mas fuerte y terminaría por vencerla, solo esperaba que esto no terminara en algo que la lastimase aun más.

- Chicos nos tenían preocupados ¿Dónde estaban? – Pregunto Gerard cuando los vio entrar.

Antes de que Albert mencionara algo la rubia se adelanto y respondió tomando asiento sin mirar a Fabrizio.

- Disculpen… es que estaba bailando con el Sr. Di Carlo y me sentí mareada… de seguro fue el champagne, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar, cuando salíamos para tomar un poco de aire vi a Albert y él me acompaño – Respondió con una tranquilidad que dejo perplejos al rubio y al italiano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto el francés alarmado.

- Si, si Gerard no te preocupes – Contesto dedicándole una sonrisa – Ya paso.

- Pero no te ves bien Candy ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? – Le pregunto Fransheska que no terminaba de convencerse de la explicación de la chica, sobre todo porque notaba la actitud de Fabrizio.

- No, ya estoy bien… es que tuve que devolver todo lo que había comido, tengo suerte que Albert no sea susceptible a estos episodios – Respondió tomando la mano de su hermano, quien la veía serio.

Ya entrada la madrugada, exhausto de la velada decidieron regresar a la casa, durante el camino ni Albert ni Candy hablaron, la chica le pidió a Gerard que la dejara ir en el asiento trasero para descansar un poco, de seguro el aire de la noche le ayudaría a refrescarse. Al llegar a la casa todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, la rubia fue una de las primeras y aunque Fabrizio deseaba con urgencia hablar con ella, decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta mañana.

No entendía porque ella había mentido, en ningún momento la vio sentirse mal al menos no físicamente, si noto cierta discusión… por así decirlo con su hermano, pero nunca la vio vomitar o desvanecerse, la actitud del rubio dejaba claro que no apoyaba lo que estaba haciendo, su silencio y la forma en como la miraba eran un reproche… si tan solo hubiese logrado escuchar lo que hablaron… ¡Por Dios Fabrizio! Ya pareces esas viejas chismosas… ella de seguro tiene problemas, al igual que todo el mundo… solo no quiere que se enteren… pero estuvo a punto de decirle algo… ella quería saber algo… ¿Pero qué? – Se pregunto durante el resto de la madrugada hasta que el sueño logro vencerlo.

_**RIMA VIII**___

___**Cuando miro el azul horizonte **__**  
**__**perderse a lo lejos, **__**  
**__**al través de una gasa de polvo **__**  
**__**dorado e inquieto, **__**  
**__**me parece posible arrancarme **__**  
**__**del mísero suelo **__**  
**__**y flotar con la niebla dorada **__**  
**__**en átomos leves **__**  
**__**cual ella deshecho. **___

___**Cuando miro de noche en el fondo **__**  
**__**oscuro del cielo **__**  
**__**las estrellas temblar como ardientes **__**  
**__**pupilas de fuego, **__**  
**__**me parece posible a do brillan **__**  
**__**subir en un vuelo **__**  
**__**y anegarme en su luz, y con ellas **__**  
**__**en lumbre encendido **__**  
**__**fundirme en un beso. **___

___**En el mar de la duda en que bogo **__**  
**__**ni aun sé lo que creo; **__**  
**__**sin embargo estas ansias me dicen **__**  
**__**que yo llevo algo **__**  
**__**divino aquí dentro.**___

___**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

* * *

******Nota de autor: * Vengo a contar contigo, Fragmento de cancion de Roque Valero.**

**Tema: Algo contigo de Chico Novarro en 1976.**

**Continuara...**


	39. Capitulo 19 segunda parte

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Segunda parte**_

La noche se tornaba oscura y pesada llena de humedad, el calor era cada vez mas intenso, Elisa despertó a mitad de la noche, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se incorporo en la cama llevaba una dormilona de seda negra con cintas blancas su cabello en ligero desorden, una sed abrasadora se apoderaba de ella, se levanto y un súbito mareo la hizo tambalearse, busco con la mirada la jarra con agua que siempre colocaban en una mesa junto a la ventana, pero esta no estaba.

- Que raro que a las torpes de las mucamas se les olvide subir el agua, la verdad cada vez son más incompetentes. - Hablaba la joven en susurros.

Se encamino hasta el sillón donde colocaba la bata de seda que hacia juego con la dormilona se la coloco sin amarrársela mientras salía de la habitación. Al llegar a escalera otro leve mareo se apodero de ella.

- ¡Dios! Estos mareos no me están gustando nada ojala y no este embarazada, no me perdonaría darle otro hijo al Frank. - Pensaba la joven dubitativamente mientras bajaba las escaleras. - Seguro es falta de vitaminas, mañana veré al doctor. - Al llegar a la cocina se llevo una sorpresa que para ella era una mezcla de rabia, miedo, asombro, fascinación y muchas mas que no sabia como describirlas en ese momento, Jules se encontraba recostado en la alacena con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas, los brazos cruzados sobre pecho, amplio y muy bien marcado lo pudo notar de inmediato ya que este se encontraba sin camisilla, solo llevaba el pantalón de lino crudo en color blanco del pijama.

La cara de asombro de él también se pudo notar de inmediato, pero no por eso dejo de clavar la mirada en el cuerpo de Elisa que se divisaba a la perfección debajo de la transparencia de la tela, sus ojos recorrieron desde su cuello se detuvieron un par de segundo en los pechos de la joven para luego bajar hasta las caderas las cuales tenia bien pronunciadas debido a su primer hijo, sin duda Elisa había formado un cuerpo escultural digno de envidia para muchas mujeres, el joven vio interrumpido su despliegue visual, debido a la acción rápida de la joven en amarrarse la bata para cubrirse. Mientras en su interior los sentimientos mantenían una batalla campal.

- Señor Leblanc, ¿Que hace despierto a esta hora? ¿Y en estas condiciones en mi casa? - Replico la pelirroja entre nerviosa y algo iracunda.

- Disculpe señora, baje por un poco de agua al parecer a las mucamas se les olvido subirla y en cuanto a mis fachas le ruego me perdone pero es que hace un calor sofocante aun no me acostumbro, le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir. - Dijo el joven con tono apenado y obligándose a desviar la mirada.

- Disculpe usted señor Leblanc no era mi intensión tratarlo de esa manera, comprendo que no estaba en usted saber si alguien viene constantemente en medio de la noche a la cocina, por ahora no hay nada que perdonar, pero cuando tenga necesidad de bajar le agradecería por favor que se colocara algo mas decente, ahora si es tan amable de acercarme un calmante de los que están justo detrás de usted.

- Si claro señora faltaba menos. - El joven dio media vuelta para tomar el medicamento que se encontraba algo fuera de su alcance por lo que tuvo que colocarse de puntillas y no porque fuese un hombre bajo por el contrario estaba por 1.90 de alto, solo que los medicamentos se encontraban tan alto por la presencia del niño en la casa que empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos y a consecuencia del accidente ocurrido hace algún tiempo atrás. Ante la acrobacia que tuvo que realizar Jules, Elisa no puedo evitar llevar la mirada a la espalda la cual se encontraba perlada por el sudor de aquella calurosa noche, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la parte baja de la misma, seguido por las piernas no podía entender como se marcaran tan bien debajo del pijama, primera vez que la joven apreciaba un cuerpo tan atlético, escultural, seductor. A su esposo que lo tenia todo flojo, escurridizo y colmado de arrugas, era el único cuerpo que ella había visto hasta ahora porqué ni decir del de su hermano, al menos tendría una idea de lo que los hombres escondían de bajo de tantas prendas.

El hombre dio media vuelta para entregarle a la joven el medicamento.

- ¿Se siente mal señora Wells? - Pregunto con preocupación reflejada en el rostro. - Si desea puedo llamarle al medico.

- No se preocupe no será necesario, es solo un dolor de cabeza, me pasa muy a menudo precisamente en esta época, de seguro es por el calor.

- Si tiene razón, el calor en esta época del año es fatigante. – Extendiéndole el frasco con las pastillas, busco un vaso lo lleno de agua brindándoselo a la señora.

- Gracias señor. – Tomo el vaso que el joven le ofrecía, se llevo dos comprimidos a la boca y las paso con un poco de agua. - Con su permiso me retiro, voy a regresar a la cama, usted debería hacer lo mismo o se va a desvelar aun más.

El joven solo asintió en silencio y le hizo un ademan con la mano derecha para que saliera.

Elisa coloco el vaso que aun tenia en la mano en la mesa y dio media vuelta.

Jules no pudo evitar posar la mirada en las curvas de la joven, su mirada quedo perdida imaginándola aun ahí, llenando con su recuerdo ese espacio vacio.

- Elisa que es eso que tienes que me hace querer jugar con fuego, me invitas a acercarme con los ojos vendados a un abismo. – Jules pensaba mientras apretaba los puños. – Tanto desearla me va a volver loco, su forma de caminar, esa manera inconsciente pero sugestiva al levantar la ceja izquierda al hablar, tengo que mantenerme alerta, Elisa de todas las mujeres en el mundo, ella es en la que menos debo fijarme.

Elisa en su cama de nuevo no podía lograr dormir, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el pequeño suceso, Jules los llenaba todos, cada palabra dicha por él, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada mirada.

Ante los movimientos incomodo de su esposa, Frank despertó algo adormilado.

- Querida, no puedes dormir, ¿te sucede algo? ¿Te siente mal? - Con tono preocupado levantando el torso para divisar mejor a su esposa.

- No me pasa nada querido es solo un dolor de cabeza, vuelve a dormir.

- Ven acá amor. - Decía Frank mientras la abrazaba y la acomodaba en su pecho. - Intenta dormir.

Es verdad que aborrecía a Frank pero en ocasiones como estas, sentía un gran cariño por él, no era un cariño que debiera tener una mujer por su marido, mas bien era algo paternal, algo que él se había ganado y con creces por su comportamiento para con ella, muchas veces la comprendía o mas bien ya la conocía claro esta, que no del todo si pudiera leer el pensamiento desde hace mas de dos años que la hubiera repudiado.

Al llegar al castillo Grandchester Eleonor no pudo mas que sentirse intimidada ante la inmensidad del mismo, ya antes había estado en este lugar muchas veces, pero ahora todo era distinto, seria desde este día su nuevo hogar, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea, el hecho de ser la Duquesa Grandchester, mas que emocionarla la angustiaba, aunque toda su vida soñó con ser la esposa de Richard, ella amaba al hombre sencillo y maravilloso que le prodigaba un amor absoluto, al dueño de su corazón y sus pensamientos, ese mismo que durante tanto tiempo intento sacar de su vida sin logra conseguirlo, ella no amaba al Duque de Grandchester, su amor no para el más alto noble de la corona inglesa, ese que había dedicado su vida a servirle a la realeza y se había sumido a sus reglas. No, no ella no amaba a ese hombre que durante años vivió a merced de los caprichos de unos pocos, sumido en una vida de mentiras y apariencias, Eleonor Baker estaba enamorada del chico que se apasionaba por volar, de ese que con su sonrisa franca y sus hermosos ojos grises la había cautivado, el mismo que la llevo al cielo y tiempo después la sumió en el peor de los infiernos y que justo ahora volvía para rescatarla y liberarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

Después de una boda por el civil, sencilla pero llena de emociones, junto a sus seres más allegados en Nueva York, ella llegaba a Londres como la Duquesa Eleonor Grandchester, ahora le tocaba la parte mas complicada, ocupar el lugar que como esposa de Richard Grandchester debía mantener, su boda por la iglesia se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas, frente a la corona inglesa, como dictaba la tradición para un miembro de la misma. Aunque esta idea le aterraba no podía librarse de ella era la obligación de su ahora esposo, los nervios la tenían en un permanente estado de tensión, pero como buena actriz lo disimulaba muy bien, lo que no podía disimular eran los malestares que este le había provocado, cuando su esposo le preguntaba, decía que de seguro era el viaje y toda la expectativa por la nueva vida que comenzarían juntos.

- Buenos días Mi lord, Mi lady – Menciono una voz haciéndola volver a la realidad.

- Buenos días Octavio – Respondió el duque con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano a Eleonor para entrar a la casa.

- Gusto en verlo de nuevo Octavio – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Un placer mi lady – Expreso el hombre con sinceridad.

- Srta. Dominique ¿Cómo esta mi lady? – Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien Octavio gracias, traje muchos regalos para todos, América es un lugar tan hermoso – Contesto ella entusiasmada mientras caminaba a la casa.

El lugar era mucho más ostentoso en su interior, enormes lámparas llenaban de luz el lugar, aunque en estos momentos no era necesario pues la luz natural que entraba por los amplios ventanales inundaba el gran salón, la amplia escalera diseñada en mármol de carrara y hierro forjado que llevaba a los pisos superiores, el techo de varios metros de altura decorado con bellísimos frescos del renacimiento, las columnas del mármol que se elevaban hasta este dándose amplitud y fortaleza al lugar.

Al abrir los ojos pudo observar como los rayos de sol se colaban por las uniones de las cortinas y resplandecían en el piso, decidió permanecer un poco más en la cama y estirar el cuerpo dentro la misma, una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro al recordar el incidente de la noche anterior, un golpe en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad.

- Adelante. - Hablaba Elisa al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se encaminaba hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas, dejando al sol calar por completo en la habitación.

- Buenos días señora vine a prepararle su baño.

- Buenos días, Flavia si por favor. - La joven se sintió extrañada ante la amabilidad de la Sra. Wells, primera vez en casi dos años que le llevaba sirviendo que la veía levantarse de tan buen humor. - Flavia por favor le colocas esencias de rosas y canela, anoche no dormí del todo bien y me quiero relajar un poco.

Ese "por favor" era lo que menos esperaba escuchar Flavia salir de la boca de la Sra. Ya que para ella todo era exigir, pedir y mandar, siempre con un insulto de por medio… de verdad algo raro esta pasando con esta mujer hoy. - Cavilaba la joven mientras colocaba las esencias en la tina.

- Su baño está listo señora, cuando desee puede pasar.

Elisa se quito su dormilona y se metió en la tina que conservaba el agua tibia, la mezcla del olor a canela y rosas, inundaron su olfato, cerrando los ojos para relajarse, realmente ese hombre era muy varonil, aun no entiendo porque no he podido sacarme su imagen de la cabeza, Elisa es solo un hombre mas como cualquier otro, no se a que se debe esta estupidez de estar pensando a estas alturas en él, no es primera vez que lo ves, bueno en esas condiciones si, pero el señor Leblanc…es que poco me había percatado de lo atractivo que es, que por si no lo recuerdas es el hijo del mejor amigo de tu marido, así que es mejor que te controles, eres una mujer casada con hijo de un año al que adoras, no puedes darte el lujo de engañar a tu marido así te produzca asco, esto fue lo que tus padre hicieron contigo casarte con un hombre por el que no siente nada excepto un cariño paternal y solo de vez en cuando. - A Elisa le gustaba mantener conversaciones con ella misma para poner en orden las ideas. – Pero ver a donde la estaban llevando estas mismas sacudió la cabeza y se llevo las manos con agua a la cara mientras el liquido corría se deslizo dentro de la bañera hasta quedar completamente debajo del agua. - No…no podía ni siquiera pensar en Jules como hombre, es el hijo Jean Paul Leblanc, además esa época de coquetería ya había pasado. – Termino su baño y bajo a darle el desayuno a Frederick.

- Buenos días mi pequeño. - Elisa tomo en brazos al niño, el cual los recibía con una amplia sonrisa que le hacían brillar sus hermosos ojos miel, se encamino al gran comedor donde disponía a darle el desayuno.

- Vamos Frederick, abre la boca si, un poco mas, tienes que comer para que seas fuerte como tu papi. - El niño al escuchar las ultimas palabra esbozo una pequeña carcajada y abrió la boca para comer lo que su madre le ofrecía. - Ves así me gusta, tienes que comer.

Frederick miro a su mama acto seguido señalo a alguien que se encontraba detrás de ella, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada por lo que volteo.

Jules se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta del comedor con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

- Buenos días señora Wells. - Decía el joven al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho

- Buenos días señor Leblanc ¿Ya desayuno?

- Si señora gracias, esta mañana temprano, de verdad es muy agradable ver como trata al pequeño Frederick, y como admira a su padre…se ve que lo adora igual que usted.

- Pase por favor tome asiento, claro si gusta.

- Sera un placer - Decía el joven al tiempo que se encaminaba y sacaba una silla del comedor para sentarse, frente a Elisa y al lado de Frederick.

- Hola Frederick bueno días amigo. - Le decía Jules agarrando una de las manos del niño. - De verdad es adorable, es tan risueño gesto que hasta ahora veo muy poco en su madre - Dirigiendo la mirada a Elisa.

La joven se sonrojo y mostro una sonrisa.

- La verdad es que tengo que admitirlo soy de carácter algo fuerte, los risueño lo saco de Frank.

- Si de eso me he dado cuenta, pero debería sonreír mas a menudo como acaba de hacerlo, la verdad su sonrisa puede dejar sin aliento a cualquiera. – Dirigiéndose al niño. - Verdad Frederick que tu mama tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo y que un nervosismo se instalara en su ser, sentía como si por sus venas corriera glicerina y que al mínimo roce podrían estallar, como nunca había experimentado esto que sentía, sin bien muchas veces el señor Leblanc la hacia sonrojar cuando la miraba, sonreía o cuando simplemente rozaban sus manos en algún momento, no le causaban la sensación de este instante o será que no se había percatado lo suficiente de cómo puede perturbarla el señor Leblanc.

- Ya entiendo porque su esposo las dos veces que visito a mi padre no paraba de hablar de lo maravillado que lo tenía una joven pelirroja hija de un gran amigo americano, cuando envió la carta notificando que se casaría con usted se podía sentir la emoción en cada una de sus palabras expuestas en el papel, adjunto la invitación de matrimonio, aun recuerdo que mi padre no pudo asistir por compromiso inaplazables, por mi parte se me fue imposible llegar a tiempo me encontraba en otro país, mas sin embargo él lo entendió perfectamente era tal la felicidad que lo embargaba.

- No creo que sea para tanto señor. - Decía la joven con el orgullo hinchado. – Frank es mi esposo, si estaba muy enamorado y emocionado, me imagino que por eso disculpo la ausencia de su padre y la de usted en la boda.

- ¿Estaba muy enamorado? Creo que aun lo esta, siempre he pensado o se ama intensamente, con cada fibra del ser o no se ama, para que malgastar el tiempo amando a medias, usted también lo adora me imagino, ya que forman una familia ejemplar. ¿Aun ama como el primer día al señor Wells?

- Es mi marido señor. – Con un tono de voz cargado con mezcla de resignación y tristeza, el cual Jules pudo percibir inmediatamente, pero no se lo hizo saber, en ese instante comprendió que Elisa no estaba enamorada de su marido o por lo menos no completamente, la verdad es que el joven para su corta edad había tenido suficientes relaciones amorosas como para poder distinguir este tipo de situaciones…por algo en Francia era considerado todo un seductor una de las mayores causas de su llegada a América. Decidió cambiar el tema, pero no encontraba uno adecuado por lo que resolvió marcharse, pues sentía que estaba adentrándose en terrenos poco seguro para su estabilidad emocional. - ¿Qué son esas preguntas Jules? ¿Cómo puedes caer tan bajo? - Cavilaba para luego decir.

- Bueno, le pido disculpas señora, con su permiso me retiro. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Bien puede señor. - Elisa lo vio alejarse y no podía entender que le sucedía porque se sentía tan estúpida, que era el nerviosismo que le invadía hasta la espina dorsal, si había algo que a ella le molestaba era no poder dominar la situación y en este momento a pesar de que podía hablar, podía jurar que se encontraba sedada. – Por mi parte llevare a este pequeño a que le den un buen baño, mire nada mas el desastre que ha hecho con su ropa.

Jules solo asintió en silencio, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Después del baño de Frederick, Elisa pidió que lo llevaran a su habitación, la mayoría de su tiempo lo compartía con el pequeño entre juegos, lecturas y risas, la verdad es que reía mucho, sonrisas que solo Frederick contemplaba en la intimidad de la habitación de la joven o en el cuarto de juegos.

El sol de la tarde comenzaba a bañar la larga carretera que los llevaría de regreso a París, después de pasar cinco días en la hermosa localidad de Beauvais, los jóvenes regresaban renovados, lleno de alegría y entusiasmo… claro está este estado solo se limitaba a unos cuantos, ya que desde el episodio de la noche anterior en el club, Candy había evitado por todos los medios al italiano, se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta la hora de partir. Él se encontraba mucho mas confundido que antes, esta actitud de ella era absurda… ¿Acaso era por su causa que se había puesto así? Él no le había dicho nada… siempre mantuvo la distancia, dándose su espacio… no la presiono y si se sobrepaso cuando bailaron juntos lo más sensato era hacérselo saber… pero no lo hizo, por el contrario se abrazo a él, se aferro a él como nunca hubiese imaginado, en ese momento la sintió tan suya, tan frágil, estaba dispuesto a ser o hacer lo que ella necesitase y después ese cambio tan radical, no soportaba este juego, a veces distante y fría y otra maravillosamente cálida, entregada a él… la verdad es que ella estaba loca e iba a terminar enloqueciéndolo también. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad los autos tomaron direcciones distintas, se despidieron sin bajar de ellos, robándole así la oportunidad, aunque fuese mínima de hablar con ella y tratar de entender todo esto.

Frank llegaba como de costumbre a su casa, encontrando a Elisa parada junto a la entrada con Frederick en sus brazos y esa sonrisa que le iluminaba la vida.

- Buenas noches, querida. - Llego Frank saludando a su esposa con el respectivo beso en los labios para luego darle un beso en la frente a Frederick y tomarlo en brazos, su esposa le ayudo con el maletín dando media vuelta se encaminaron al interior de la casa, el hombre con el pequeño en un brazo y con el otro rodeaba a su esposa, con una sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro.

Jules se encontraba en uno de los sillones de la sala, se puso de pie para saludar al Sr. de la casa al cual al ver con la mano en la cintura de Elisa no pudo evitar sentir una incomodidad que ni el mismo comprendía.

- Buenas noches, Jules. - Al tiempo que tomaba asiento y se colocaba al niño en las piernas. - Te tengo una excelente noticia. - Su esposa quien tomo asiento a su lado le entrego el maletín a una de las mucamas.

- Dígame señor Frank ¿Qué noticia tan agradable me tiene? - Le respondió el joven con tono serio.

- Ya tus papeles están listo, dentro de unas semanas puedes empezar a trabajar en la compañía, todo mientras arreglan unos detalles en tu oficina.

- Me parece grandioso ya estaba algo incomodo estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, no es para nada agradable.

- Aunque solo vas a trabajar medio turno, le prometí a tu padre que te daría trabajo pero no por eso tienes que sacrificar tanto tiempo aun estás joven y necesitas más tiempo para salir y conocer a alguna chica que se robe tu corazón.

Si supiera señor que creo saber quien robo mi corazón, pero tiene razón tengo que salir y buscar a alguna mujer que me haga olvidar a su esposa, porque no esta bien y de seguro no es amor solo es como no he visto otras mujeres durante mi estadía… es deseo de seguro es eso, si eso lo que voy a hacer, saldré mas a menudo para distraerme. - Cavilaba el joven.

- Si señor aunque no espero casarme por ahora, prefiero disfrutar un poco mas de mi juventud.

- Sabes, la prima de mi esposa es una mujer muy linda, cuando la veas sé que vas a cambiar de opinión, lastima que por ahora no se encuentre en el país, ya le robo el corazón a Gerard Lambert el hijo de Gautier Lambert, no dudaría que a ti también te cautive.

Elisa sintió como un calor invadió todo su cuerpo, porque tendría que nombrarle precisamente a Candy sabia perfectamente que ella y Candy no se llevaban bien, es mas ni se hablaban.

- Quien diría que uno de los Don Juan mas grandes de Francia se enamoro de una americana. -Menciono el joven algo asombrado.

- Bueno sabemos muy bien que el no es el único Don Juan en Francia porque usted señor, no se crea que no se cual es una de las grandes causas por las que se encuentra acá, y si se enamora de una americana ya seriamos tres. - Le decía Frank mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer.

- No dudo que llegue a enamorarme de una, señor. - Decía el joven mientras miraba a Elisa. Aclarando la voz continúo. - En realidad es que las mujeres americanas son extremadamente bellas, aunque por ahora no lo creo, estoy mas concentrado en dedicarme al trabajo y aprender cada día un poco mas del oficio.

Cinco meses habían pasado desde que el Sr. Leblanc había llegado a la casa y para Elisa una sensación diferente se despertaba, no sabia casi nada de ese hombre, aunque su esposo había nombrado algo en la conversación respecto a que era todo un seductor en Francia entonces que pretendía el con todos esos elogios para con ella, esas miradas tan electrizantes que le dedicaba cada vez que podía, porque hablarle con ese tono de voz entre sensual y gutural con el que la hacia estremecer, acaso pretendía que ella podía ser como una de las tantas que tuvo en Francia, pues estaba muy equivocado ella no procuraba arriesgar su estabilidad, ni mucho menos a su hijo solo por una aventura, aunque aborreciera a Frank no podía engañarlo de esa manera, la verdad es que algo tan fuerte que nunca antes había sentido la invadía y era ese sentimiento el que la aterraba, la llenaba de nervios pero al mismo tiempo la hacia sentirse única, extasiada.

La noche se encontraba clara la luz de la luna llena se colaba por completo por los inmensos ventanales de la sala, otra noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, definitivamente no sabia que era lo que pasaba con ella ¿Por que todos sus pensamientos se dirigían exclusivamente a ese hombre? ¿Por que tendría que haber llegado a terminar con la seguridad por la que siempre me he caracterizado? ¿Que son esos nervios estúpidos que me embargan cada vez que lo veo? ¿Y esta sensación de cosquillas en mi estomago cada vez que pienso en él? ¡Al demonio Elisa que diablos esta pasando contigo! ¿De que te preocupas sabes muy bien que por mas que Jules se insinué no te vas a enamorar? no… no creo enamórame de un hombre tan inestable, además si se me da la oportunidad….¿Pero que estas pensando mujer? si es verdad tus padres te lisiaron al casarte con un viejo decrepito pero, el me ha dado todo lo que he le pedido y mas… no…no mas nunca me ha hecho sentir verdaderamente como una mujer, no quiero morir sin saber que es sentirse completa…que es ese placer del que hablan mis amigas. - La joven miraba absorta por el gran ventanal la luna, sentada en un gran sillón con una mano en el cuello dándose pequeños masajes. - Será mejor que vuelva a la cama e intente dormir o este mar de dudas va a terminar por volverme loca. - Al tiempo que se levantaba y se encaminaba a la habitación.

Dos días paso Fabrizio Di Carlo intentado descifrar lo que había ocurrido, tratando de entender sus propios sentimientos, una desesperación se había apoderado de él y lo estaba consumiendo, ya estaba cansado de todo esto ¡Al diablo con Candice Andley! – Le decía en voz alta mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación. Escucho un suave toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Ya estas listo? – Pregunto Fransheska entrando a la habitación.

- Si, pero… - Él intento decir algo más y ella lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio por favor ya hablamos de eso, solo será un momento… hazlo por cortesía – Dijo caminando para salir de la habitación. El joven la siguió sin chistar.

Llegaron al restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo la despedida que había organizado Edith para ellos y los Andley, al día siguiente saldrían para Florencia. El lugar era uno de los mas reconocidos de todo París, La Tour D´Argent, exquisito no solo en sus platillos, sino también en su decoración y su arquitectura, un lujo que muy pocos lograban darse, pero evidentemente al alcance de dos de los políticos mas importantes la ciudad. De inmediato fueron ubicados en la mesa que había sido reservada para ellos. Fabrizio corrió las sillas con amabilidad, para que las chicas tomaran asiento, cinco minutos después hacían su entrada los Andley acompañados por Denise, todos se saludaron de manera cordial. El joven se propuso seguir con lo que se había prometido y no ceder ante la americana, sin embargo su corazón lo traiciono en cuando la vio, comenzó a latir con fuerza y le fue imposible no fijar su mirada en ella.

Un momento después llegaban Gerard y Jean Pierre sonrientes, Leblanc saludo a todos con entusiasmo y se sentó junto a novia, por su parte Lambert saludo a todos, pero en especial a la rubia, a quien le tomó la mano y deposito un suave beso en ella. Llegaron los mesoneros y cada uno hizo su pedido, Fabrizio se encontraba totalmente ausente ese día, solo participaba de la conversación cuando se dirigían a él y en su mayoría las respuestas eran monosílabas.

Entrando a este lugar su mente se lleno de recuerdos, hacia tanto que no venia… tanto que le parecía que fuese la primera vez, claro en aquella ocasión no entro por la puerta grande, sino por la del deposito que se encontraba junto a la cocina, cuando en un viaje que hizo su padre lo llevo a conocer a su tío, en ese entonces el encargado de la bodega y mira que adoraba su trabajo… era increíble que durante años en este nunca hubiese cedido ante el poder de la bebida, por el contrario aprendió a respetarla, casi que idolatraba el exquisito liquido que aquellos barriles y botellas que custodiaba con excesivo celo contenían.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos. – Menciono una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes – Respondieron él y los tres hombres que lo acompañaban al mismo tiempo.

Después de esto lo guiaron hasta la mesa que el francés que los acompañaba había escogido, era un lugar un poco mas privado, para que no fuesen interrumpido, de inmediato un mesero llego hasta ellos ofreciéndole una copa del mejor vino que tenia la casa, él observo la botella y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al tiempo que la nostalgia se adueñaba de sus pensamientos de nuevo, alzo la copa y su mirada se perdió entre los hermosos matices que la luz le sacaba a ese rojo sangre, cuando estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca, sus ojos fueron captados por un sueño… un imposible… un ángel – Sus manos temblaron cuando deposito la copa intacta sobre la mesa. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, frente a él estaba ella, la mujer que se había apoderado de sus sueños y realidades desde que la vio, no podía creer que tanta buena suerte fuese verdad.

- ¿Te encontrás bien? – Escucho que preguntaba a su lado su mejor amigo, más su voz se le hacia lejana, fuera de ese lugar… o tal vez era él quien se encontraba fuera de allí, si de seguro era él, pues sentía su cuerpo volar.

- Si, si no te preocupes – Respondió al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y caminaba en dirección a la mesa que ella ocupaba antes la mirada desconcertada de su amigo.

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez mas lentos, mientras su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho, era increíble que a estas alturas de la vida y después de haber visto y vivido tanto una mujer lo pusiese de este modo, pero así era… ella sin siquiera mirarlo lo desarmaba por completo, respiro profundamente antes de hablar ya frente a ella.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo con su voz melodiosa captando la atención de todos los presentes allí, ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se fundieron en los de él haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

- Buenas tardes – Respondieron los caballeros, las damas se habían quedado mudas.

- Perdonen la intromisión, solo quería felicitarla a la señorita… y por supuesto también al señor, por su maravillosa demostración en el club de Beauvais, hace un par de días – Menciono paseando su mirada de ella a Albert y después posándola de nuevo en ella.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario del caballero, Fransheska y Edith sentían que estaban en medio de un sueño, aun Candy y Denise que no eran admiradoras consagradas del hombre se sentía maravilladas ante el porte, la belleza y la elegancia de este… había algo en él que las hechizaba.

- Muchas gracias… pero como dije antes el merito debe tenerlo la Srta. Di Carlo, fue ella quien desplego toda la magia que usted vio – Menciono Albert dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

- Entonces permítame ovacionarla de pie Srta. Di Carlo – Contesto ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa a la chica – Y rendirme ante la magia de una mujer tan hermosa como usted – Agrego extendiéndole la mano. Ella la recibió aun presa de los nervios al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa, él se la llevo a los labios y deposito un suave beso en ella mientras se ahogaba en los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida, para luego soltar con delicadeza la mano de la mujer – Perdónenme por haberles quitado un poco de su tiempo, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, tengo suerte de haberla encontrado de nuevo… esa noche no pude acercarme a felicitarlos por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad, fue un placer saludarlos – Menciono para marcharse.

- Por favor Sr. Gardel… al menos permítanos compartir un vino con usted – Dijo rápidamente Edith en un intento desesperado por detenerlo, sorprendiendo a los caballeros en la mesa.

- Seria un verdadero placer, pero no quisiera incomodarlos… además he venido con unos amigos – Dijo con una media sonrisa hermosa.

- No es ninguna incomodidad, estaríamos gustosos de que comparta un momento con nosotros, claro está si no es inconveniente para usted – Señalo Denise quien se había dejado cautivar por la voz y la personalidad del hombre contagiándose del entusiasmo de su prima.

- Por favor Sr. Gardel acompáñenos – Dijo Gerard colocándose de pie para acercar una silla hasta el caballero, sabia que Edith lo terminaría adorando por esto.

- Con gusto me quedo con ustedes – Contesto mientras se sentaba y agradecía con una afirmación el gesto del francés – Igual las conversaciones de trabajo se las dejo a Razzano, él se desempeña mejor en eso – Agrego con una sonrisa clavando su mirada en el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Esta de gira Sr. Gardel? – Pregunto Edith con una sonrisa.

- Si, ya hemos cumplido con algunos compromisos aquí en París, vamos a seguir por algunas ciudades de Europa – Respondió con naturalidad – Las personas de producción tuvieron la amabilidad de llevarme hasta Beauvais, cuidad natal de mi abuelo, aproveche para visitar lugares que no hacia desde mi infancia, la fortuna también quiso que viese un espectáculo que me llevo a mi Buenos Aires que tanto extraño… permítame pecar de imprudente ¿Dónde aprendieron a bailar así el tango? – Inquirió mirando a la chica.

- Lo aprendí aquí en París, pase gran parte de mi niñez y mi adolescencia estudiando en esta ciudad... el baile es algo que siempre me ha gustado y veo en el tango una maravillosa forma de expresión, es como representar sin necesidad de mencionar una sola palabra, el único instrumento que posees es tu cuerpo, llegar a trasmitir tantas emociones y sentimientos en un baile es algo mágico – Explico ella con una sonrisa y su mirada se ilumino.

El hombre quedo totalmente prendado, su voz, su mirada… la pasión que imprimía en cada una de sus palabras, ese brillo que intensificaba la belleza de sus ojos, hermoso ojos grises… maravillosos ojos que justo ahora lo miraba a él.

- Yo tuve la oportunidad de aprender en Argentina – Menciono Albert captando la atención del hombre quien se encontraba embelesado ante la imagen de la italiana, el rubio noto desde un principio el poder que la chica ejercía en este, era evidente que se había acercado hasta la mesa solo por ella… y era algo que no se preocupaba por ocultar.

- ¡Ah! Aprendió en casa ¿Vivió mucho tiempo en Argentina? – Pregunto volviéndose para mirar al rubio.

- No, no mucho apenas un par de meses, pero tuve una excelente maestra – Respondió con naturalidad.

- Excelente en verdad, no es fácil seguirle el ritmo a una mujer como la señorita Di Carlo, es evidente que el baile la apasiona y cuando hay pasión de por medio las cosas son muchos mas complicadas y al mismo tiempo sumamente interesantes – Dijo posando de nuevo su mirada en la chica –Tal vez conozca a su maestra señor… - Se detuvo al darse cuenta que no sabia el nombre del caballero.

- Andley, William Albert Andley – Respondió el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Que cabeza la mía, ni siquiera me he presentado como se debe… es el error de dar por sentado que todo el mundo lo conoce a uno – Dijo con una sonrisa que cautivo a las damas – Un placer – Agrego extendiendo la mano al americano.

Este la recibió dándole un fuerte apretón, seguido la ofreció a cada uno de los presentes, portándose especialmente galante con las damas, a quienes besaba en el dorso de la mano. En ese momento llego un mesero para tomar el pedido, después de haber degustado los aperitivos.

- Seria tan amable de traer una botella del mejor champagne que tenga – Menciono atrayendo la atención del mozo. Este asintió en silencio y se retiro – No todos los días uno tiene el placer de compartir con mujeres tan hermosas… en realidad no todos los días uno tiene el milagro de ver a un ángel – Agrego mirando a las damas y posando sus ojos en la italiana.

Albert se tenso de inmediato, ella se sonrojo y Fabrizio levanto una ceja, al fin la conversación lo había devuelto a la realidad… este hombre no era de andar con rodeos, lo lamentaba por Albert, pero en solo minutos había avanzado mucho mas que él – Dijo en pensamientos tratando de nos ver cuan divertido se encontraba, no es que se alegrara por la situación que atravesaba, era consciente que no hay nada peor que los celos, pero tal vez esto le serviría de motivación, en resumidas cuentas… su hermana era una mujer hermosa y esto no pasaba desapercibido por los demás.

- Como le decía Sr. Andley su maestra de seguro es muy buena ¿Recuerda su nombre? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Si, por supuesto Sr. Gardel, su nombre es Alfonsina Grossi, una mujer extraordinaria, no solo como maestra de tango, sino también como persona – Respondió el rubio.

- Alfonsina… por supuesto, tengo el placer de conocerla, una mujer excepcional… muy hermosa, tuve la oportunidad de compartir con ella en varios espectáculos – Menciono con una sonrisa fijando su vista en el rubio… - Ah si que sos vos el gringo… quien diría que tendría la oportunidad de conocerte, que vueltas da la vida, tener justo en frente al hombre que hizo que Alfonsina se olvidara de mi… no es que me moleste… fue lo mejor para ambos, pero siempre queda la inquietud de conocer al rival, saber si se encuentra a su altura… - Pensó observando al rubio, después se volvió para mirar de nuevo a la dueña de sus sueños estas ultimas noches.

Para Fransheska no paso desapercibida la inspección que el músico le hizo al rubio, como si entre ambos se llevara a cabo un dialogo secreto, lo mismo pensó Candy que conocía muy bien a su hermano, al parecer la señora Grossi fue mucho mas que una maestra para Albert y una amiga para el señor Gardel. Llego el mesero con la bebida, lleno las copas de los presentes y se retiro.

- Por las damas presentes… por el tango… por la vida y los regalos que esta nos brinda – Menciono el hombre alzando su copa, los presentes afirmaron y procedieron a brindar, él tomó el contenido de la misma sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grises, ella le dedico una sonrisa.

Pasado varios minutos, el hombre no encontró mas excusas para seguir allí y procedió a despedirse, pero antes de ello se dirigió de nuevo a la joven.

- Antes de irme me gustaría… claro está sin la intensión de incomodar a nadie, solicitarle me brinde la oportunidad de bailar con usted Srta. Di Carlo – Menciono sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa.

- Yo… la verdad, me encantaría Sr. Gardel… - Se detuvo presa de los nervios.

- ¿Existe algún inconveniente? – Pregunto con pesar al ver la reacción entre las mujeres.

- Salimos mañana temprano para Florencia – Contesto Albert adelantándose a los demás, con un tono poco cortes, cosa para nada común en el rubio.

- ¡Vaya! Es una verdadera lastima… pero siempre he sido un hombre de cultivar mis esperanzas… prueba de ellos es que el día de hoy la tenga frente a mi – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa que iluminaba su enigmática mirada, esa misma que robaba suspiros por doquier – Ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes – Agrego extendiendo la mano a los caballeros y depositando besos en las de las damas, de esta manera se alejo. 

Todas las mujeres en la mesa suspiraron en coro, como si hubiesen sido despertadas de un sueño, los hombres se relajaron un poco y las miraron sin mencionar palabra.

- ¿Carlos donde estabas? – Pregunto su amigo con preocupación.

- Estaba saludando a unos amigos José, hubiesen empezado sin mi – Le dijo con una sonrisa que despertó el interés en su compañero.

- Por supuesto que no Sr. Gardel, aquí el agasajado es usted – Menciono Jacques Marchant con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Alfredo al ver la insistencia con la cual veía Carlos a otro lado del salón.

- ¿Le pera podés hacer que los muchachos vengan? – Fue la respuesta que dio a la pregunta de este, sin volverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Los muchachos? ¿Y para qué? – Pregunto sin comprender.

- Es que deseo bailar un poco – Respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que el hombre conocía bien.

- Carlos… por que no dejás eso para otro día, mira que hoy tenemos show y debes descansar – Dijo para persuadirlo.

- Te aseguro que si bailo, el show de hoy será el mejor que haya hecho hasta ahora, además no se cuando vuelva a verla – Dijo desviando su mirada de nuevo.

- ¿Verla? ¿A quien? – Pregunto siguiendo la mirada de cantante… de inmediato capto a la italiana sentada con un grupo de amigos en una mesa cercana a la de ellos - ¡La mina del club! – Menciono con sorpresa.

- Llama a los muchachos por favor – Pidió el hombre casi en un ruego.

- Lo voy hacer, para que veas lo buen amigo que soy… además porque me encantaría verla bailar de nuevo, vaya que es hermosa – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba de pie.

- Un ángel – Respondió él en un susurro sin quitar los ojos de la joven.

Después de haber degustado el postre, todos reían ante las ocurrencia de Jean Pierre, el hombre generalmente era serio, pero era una excelente persona, se notaba feliz y eso era gracia a Edith, ambos irradiaban amor, sus miradas cómplices y sus sonrisas espontaneas los mantenían inmersos en una burbuja, las chicas hablaron de la decisión de la francesa de entrar a la universidad y los hombres de política, aunque el episodio con el cantante había pasado aun seguía en sus memorias, Albert trato de relajarse y enfocarse en Fransheska, Fabrizio seguía igual de meditabundo, Candy dedicaba sonrisas mecánicas a Gerard.

- La esperanza es lo ultimo que pierde el hombre – Menciono una voz a su lado que los hizo sobresaltarse a todos – ¿Srta. Di Carlo me haría el honor de bailar una pieza conmigo? – Pregunto emocionado el caballero extendiendo la mano a la chica.

Fransheska se congelo sin saber que hacer, Edith tuvo que pellizcarla para hacerla reaccionar.

- Me encantaría Sr. Gardel… pero en este lugar no hay música – Señalo desconcertada.

- Lamento contradecirla, en realidad esta lleno de música, su voz es la más dulce melodía que oídos humanos puedan escuchar… sin embargo hoy bailaremos su favorita, donde Carlos Gardel se encuentre también se encontrara el tango – Menciono con una sonrisa recibiendo la mano que ella le ofrecía.

Albert sintió que su corazón se detenía y después comenzaba a caerse por pedazos, cada palabra que ese hombre le decía a ella era como un azote para él, la manera tan desenfada como le hablaba como la mirada y justo ahora como la tomaba de la cintura y la guiaba hasta la pista de baile, apretó con fuerza la servilleta en sus manos y respiro profundamente para calmarse. Candy que se encontraba a su lado, lo miro con ternura y acaricio su mano, intentando de este modo que él se relajara.

Él tomó una mano entre las suyas y apretándola suavemente le infundio confianza, Fransheska se sentía muy nerviosa, no por el hecho de bailar, sino por la persona con quien lo haría, un ídolo, el hombre que la había hecho amar esta música a través de su voz, ni en sus sueños mas descabellados imagino que algún día tendría semejante privilegio, llegaron a la pista ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

- Maestro Le Pera, música por favor – Pidió con voz melodiosa mientras sonreía.

El hermoso sonido del bandoneón y las guitarras inundo el lugar por completo, uno de los temas mas famosos de Gardel se dejo escuchar, su voz no seguía las notas, pero aun así la magia se podía sentir en todo el lugar, envolviendo a todos los presente en un estado de elipsis, todos a la expectativa de los que sucedía en la pista de baile.

Ella se había puesto rígida a causa de los nervios, él le dedico una sonrisa y tomó su mano para colocarlo sobre su hombro, con movimientos suaves comenzaron a deslizarse por la pista, él la guiaba haciendo movimientos mas audaces, mientras ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas relajarse y seguir el ritmo de la música. Carlos la miraba a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreírle, la bajo en un movimiento rápido que ella conocía bien, retomándola de nuevo, ella dejo libre un suspiro y al fin su cuerpo comenzaba a obedecerla. Él noto esto y la soltó dándole mas libertad, sabia que el tango le corría por las venas y solo era cuestión de sentir la música para que ella se dejase envolver por este, los acordes cada vez mas fuertes fueron marcando la pauta.

Todos sus amigos observaban la escena con interés, Fabrizio se sentía complacido, sabia cuanto adoraba su hermana bailar y que justo ahora estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños mas anhelados, tal vez por eso aun se notaba tensa, pero estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de asimilar la situación. Albert por su parte no podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante la cercanía de ella con el hombre, él sabia perfectamente que esto era mucho mas que un baile, implicaba otro tipo de entrega, algo mucho más intimo, más especial… algo de lo cual solo deseaba ser dueño él.

Ella le sonreía, la complicidad entre ambos se comenzó a ver y a sentir, el hombre la guiaba como el maestro que era y ella aunque una aprendiz a su lado, se lucia en cada movimiento, él reía abiertamente y acariciaba con suavidad su espalda, acerco su rostro a de ella y comenzó a cantarle al oído una estrofa de la canción que bailaban.

- _**Por una cabeza… todas las locuras… tu boca que besa, borra la tristeza, calma la amargura, por una cabeza… si ella me olvida, que importa perderme mil veces la vida ¿Para qué vivir?**_ – Su voz era sencillamente maravillosa, tan clara y melodiosa como en sus disco, idéntica, clara y fuerte.

Esto hizo que la joven se relajara por completo, por fin la música la toco, la conocía y podía sentirla correr por sus venas, comenzó a seguirlo en cada paso, al tiempo que se dejaba guiar por él quien lo hacia magistralmente, era como sentirse en medio de un sueño que tejen otro y al mismo tiempo la dejaban participar, dejándola llenarlo de color y alegría, expresar sus sentimientos y emociones, sin colocarle limites y a la vez mostrándole el camino.

Podía sentir el latir de su corazón, ese maravilloso temblor de su cuerpo que lo embriagaba de felicidad - ¡Dios que la vida es hermosa! – Pensaba mientras se perdía en los ojos grises de la mujer entre sus brazos. Ella acerco mas su rostro a él para seguir el compas que dictaba la música, él aprovecho esto hizo un movimiento rápido aproximándola mas, la joven exclamo con sorpresa y él le regalo una sonrisa maravillosa, ella también le obsequio una a él, el vinculo entre ambos se hizo mas fuerte al tiempo que la música elevaba sus notas, él la soltó de nuevo en un movimiento rápido y atrayéndola de nuevo a su cuerpo, Fransheska ahora reía abiertamente totalmente extasiada ante la personalidad encantadora de él, se permitió acercarse mas y Carlos no dejo pasar la oportunidad, acariciaba suave y decididamente la espalda de la joven, se alejo un poco mas de ella mientras la hacían girar y ella reía feliz.

Albert sentía que un nudo en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo, mientras su corazón latía dolorosamente, sus manos crispadas sobre la mesa dejaban ver la tensión que se apoderaba de él, su rostro se encontraba cubierto de un leve rubor y su mirada era fría, dura y mas oscura de lo normal, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y necesitaba salir de ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo pesado y austero lo mantenían atado a ese lugar, obligándolo a presenciar estas imágenes que lo estaban volviendo loco, todos en la mesa podían notar la actitud del joven, solo observaban en baile, absteniéndose de hacer cualquier comentario.

La música comenzaba a dejar escuchar sus últimas notas, elevando a los presentes y bailarines en una fantasía, libres danzaban entregando suspiros y sonrisas, un sublime acto que desbordaba pasión y arte. Él la giro suavemente mientras sus dedos recorrían la delgada cintura de la italiana, dándole forma cual alfarero, la detuvo con delicadeza encerrándola de nuevo entre sus brazos y acercando su rostro a de ella para terminar con sus labios peligrosamente cerca.

La ovación no se hizo esperar, un espectáculo digno de aplaudirse de pie, ver al mas grande cantante de tangos, bailar una de sus piezas, con total soltura y desenvolvimiento, acompañado de una hermosa joven, cuya exquisita figura deleito a los ojos masculinos que colmaba la sala. Ella le dedico una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción, en un ademan él pidió que el aplauso fuese para ella mientras la exhibía ante la audiencia.

Todos en la mesa comenzaron aplaudir emocionados por la actuación de la chica y Gardel, una maravillosa demostración. Albert no aguanto más, se coloco de pie dejando caer con brusquedad la servilleta sobre la mesa.

- Si me disculpa, debo ir al baño – Menciono y la rabia era palpable en su voz, mientras observaba a la pareja aun en medio de la pista. Salió sin mirar a ninguno de sus acompañantes.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción del rubio, pero no hicieron ninguna acotación, los caballeros entendían perfectamente como se sentía el americano, guardaron silencio en un acto de solidaridad para con él. Al fin Fransheska y Gardel llegaron a la mesa, se veían felices, radiantes… esa expresión que poseen en sus rostros aquellos que se hallan en un placido sueño.

- Permítame retribuirle este placer que me ha obsequiado, enseguida regreso – Le dijo mirando a los ojos a la chica antes de regresar a donde se encontraban los músicos.

- Le Pera, vamos a hacer **"El Arquero Divino"** – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Carlos estás loco! – Exclamo asombrado modulando su tono de voz.

- No, no lo estoy ¡Vamos che! Ambos la conocemos de memoria, vos hasta la hiciste canción ya, acompáñame con el bandoneón y las guitarras que del resto me encargo yo – Le dijo con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

- Pero si ni siquiera tenés una melodía ¿Cómo vas a hacer? – Le pregunto aun dudoso.

- Vos solo seguimé con lo que te pedí, ya veras que todo sale bien… ella hará que la melodía nazca en mi alma, con solo mirarla. – Respondió con una sonrisa que sacaba destellos a sus ojos negros.

_

_**Yo te he nombrado reina. **__****_

_**Hay más altas que tú,**__****_

_**mas altas. **__****_

_**Hay más puras que tú, **__****_

_**más puras. **__****_

_**Hay más bellas que tú, **__****_

_**hay más bellas. **__****_

_**Pero tú eres la reina. **__****_

_**Cuando vas por las calles nadie te reconoce. **__****_

_**Nadie ve tu corona de cristal, **__**  
**__**nadie mira la alfombra de oro rojo **__****_

_**que pisas donde pasas, **__**  
**__**la alfombra que no existe. **__****_

_**Y cuando asomas **__****_

_**suenan todos los ríos en mi cuerpo, **__**  
**__**sacuden el cielo las campanas, **__**  
**__**y un himno llena el mundo. **__****_

_**Sólo tú y yo, **__****_

_**sólo tú y yo, **__****_

_**amor mío, **__****_

_**lo escuchamos.**__****_

_**Pablo Neruda. La Reina. **_

**Nota de autor: ******

**Por una cabeza. Carlos Gardel y Alfredo Le Pera. 1935. (Utilizado simulando que ya se encontraba escrita).******

**Arquero Divino. Amado Nervo. 1919. ******

*** Vengo a contar contigo fragmento. Roque Valero.**


	40. Capitulo 19 tercera parte

_**Capitulo 19 **_

_**Tercera parte**_

Camino hasta estar de nuevo frente a la mesa donde se encontraba Fransheska, dedicándole una sonrisa a la muchacha y mirándola a los ojos se dirigió de nuevo a todos los presentes.

- Quisiera dedicarle esta canción que hemos trabajo mi gran amigo Jorge Le Pera y mi persona desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero que aun no ha visto la luz… a la hermosa mujer que acaba de brindarme el maravilloso placer de compartir pista con ella… Srta. Fransheska Di Carlo… **El día que me quieras**– Finalizo despertando la admiración y una ola de suspiro entre las mujeres allí presentes.

Albert regresaba, ya mas calmado pensaba que lo peor había pasado… pero todas sus esperanzas cayeron al piso como plomo cuanto ante él se encontraba el cantante llenando con su voz el lugar… si las palabras que había escuchado lo habían irritado hasta el grado de apenas lograr controlar sus impulsos, lo que estaba haciendo en este momento iba mas allá de cualquier pesadilla que el joven hubiese podido imaginar, con total desenfado se pavoneaba delante de todos y sin ningún tipo de decoro le expresaba sus sentimientos a la joven, sentimientos que no tenia ninguna lógica o justificación, apenas si la conocía ¿Cómo podía llegar así y pretender adueñarse de ella? ¿Con que derecho se atrevía a invitarla a bailar y ahora con mayor descaro dedicarle una canción? – El rubio se quedo parado a una distancia prudente del lugar, no volvería a la mesa en tanto ese hombre no se alejara de allí, su paciencia estaba apunto de agotarse y no quería ser grosero.

Un solitario acorde de guitarra dio inicio a lo que seria una de las más hermosas representaciones de Carlos Gardel, el hombre se acerco hasta ella y mirándola a los ojos comenzó a entonar la suave melodía.

- _**Acaricia mi ensueño, el suave murmullo de tu suspirar, como ríe la vida… si tus ojos grises me quieren mirar… Y si es mío el amparo de tu risa leve… que es como un cantar… ella quieta mi herida, todo… todo se olvida**_ – Cantaba llenando con su maravillosa voz todo el lugar, clara, fuerte y nítida retumbaba en cada rincón del mismo, se acerco un poco más a la italiana y tomándole la mano. Continuo – _**El día que me quieras… la rosa que engalana se vestirá de fiesta, con su mejor color… y al viento las campanas dirán que ya eres mía y locas las fontanas, se contaran su amor…**_ - El brillo en su mirada se intensificaba a medida que avanzaba la melodía. Las manos de ella temblaban y sus mejillas se encontraban hermosamente cubiertas por un rosa, al tiempo que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura todos podían escucharlo.

Albert observaba la escena y sentía que las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en su garganta impidiéndole hasta respirar, sentía que las paredes a su alrededor habían desaparecido, al igual que el firmamento y el suelo bajo sus pies, un dolor tan intenso como jamás sintió antes se adueñaba de su pecho, se encontraba completamente inmóvil, deseaban caminar y alejar a ese hombre de ella, sacarlo de allí a patadas por osar tocarla y hablarle de esa forma… y al mismo tiempo anhelaba salir de ese lugar y olvidarse de todo esto, este lugar… borrar de su mente estas imágenes… borrarla a ella de su corazón, pero no logra hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, solo podía quedarse viendo como ese hombre se adueñaba de la única mujer en el mundo que lo había despertado… la única por la cual estaba dispuesto a jugarse todo, a abandonar su libertad… por ella estaba dispuesto a amar con todo su ser… sin importar nada más.

Así poco a poco el hombre fue cautivando no solo a la dama frente a él, todas las presentes en el lugar estaban totalmente hechizadas ante tal despliegue de romanticismo, un verdadero sueño… ese que cada una de ella guarda en su corazón… que un hombre tan galante, tan hermoso y gallardo se desviviese por mostrarle que no existía nada más importante en el mundo que ellas, que su amor es grande y fuerte, verdadero, de entrega, de pasión, de adoración… un hombre que no temiese mostrar sus sentimientos delante de otros y declarar a viva voz que era ella la razón de su existencia… la paz de su alma, la morada de su corazón.

- _**El día que me quieras, no habrá más que armonía. Será clara la aurora y alegre el manantial. Traerá quieta la brisa rumor de melodía. Y nos darán las fuentes su canto de cristal **_– Recitaba con extraordinaria melodía y intensidad cada una de las palabras del poema de Amado Nervo – _**El día que me quieras endulzaran sus cuerdas el pájaro cantor, florecerá la vida, no existirá el dolor**_ – Su voz tomó de nuevo el ritmo del bandoneón y cambio a la melodía que había escogido para acompañar la letra que había creado el maestro Le Pera, quien se desempeñaba magistralmente sacando las notas precisas al instrumento. La emoción en su cuerpo era tal que su voz salía directamente desde su alma, corría por sus venas hecha pasión, haciendo saltar a su corazón con fuerza dentro de su pecho, mientras se perdía en la mirada gris de Fransheska que brillaba llena de emoción.

Las notas llegaron a su final y de inmediato el salón irrumpió en un aplauso sonoro y absoluto, todos los presentes se encontraban de pie maravillados ante la grandeza del hombre, su sentimiento, su pasión… Él por su parte solo era consciente de la mujer frente a sus ojos, nunca antes había sentido su corazón latir de esta manera, totalmente desbocado… totalmente extasiado y feliz pues una vez más este lo había sorprendido… fue su corazón quien le grito que escogiese esa canción, fue él quien le grito con todas sus fuerzas que ella era la mujer que siempre había esperado para cantarla, para llenar sus pulmones de aire de esa manera y dejar salir en cada palabra su alma – Tomó las manos de la joven y se las llevo muy despacio a los labios para depositar suaves besos en ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Muchísimas gracias – Fue lo único que logro decir Fransheska quien se encontraba emocionada hasta las lagrimas.

- Gracias a usted por regalarme el día mas hermoso que ha tenido mi vida hasta ahora – Le dijo con total devoción.

En ese momento varia admiradoras aprovechando la oportunidad se aproximaron hasta él para pedir un autógrafo y verlo más de cerca, aunque no quería romper el momento no le quedo mas remedio que atender a las damas que solicitaban su presencia, Fransheska camino para alejarse un poco. Las mujeres la veían sin lograr ocultar su envidia, intentando acapara la atención del hombre. Albert llego hasta la mesa, su mirada se encontró con la de la chica y la esquivo de inmediato, sin decir nada tomó asiento, sus acompañantes que desde hacia rato lo habían visto parado a cierta distancia se sentían en una disyuntiva, no sabia si felicitar a la chica y alegrase por el detalle que había tenido el cantante para con ella o guardar silencio para no agregar mas tensión al momento, aunque el rubio no tenia un compromiso formal con la italiana, todos eran consciente de la atracción que existía entre ambos, y la actitud de él solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Candy quien lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sabia que todo esto lo había herido… que estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse en ese lugar y parecer calmado, los franceses también podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente y aunque quisieron mencionar algo, no lo hicieron por no pecar de inoportunos, Fabrizio al ver que ninguno hacia nada para conciliar la situación tomó la iniciativa.

- Bueno, todo esto estuvo muy bien… pero ya debemos irnos… ustedes pueden quedarse si desean, pero nosotros aun tenemos que preparar el equipaje, Edith de verdad muchas gracias por la hospitalidad y este almuerzo… fue mucho más entretenido de lo que esperábamos… y creo que hablo por todos, Gerard, Jean Pierre… Srta. Lambert un verdadero placer haber compartido con ustedes – Menciono el chico sorprendiéndolos a todos mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba a su hermana. Ella entendió de inmediato lo que la mirada de Fabrizio quería decirles y lo imito.

- De verdad muchas gracias por todo, fue maravilloso compartir con ustedes… ojala se pueda repetir… - Dijo intentando parecer casual. Albert tenia la mirada en la servilleta que doblaba con sus manos, se veía ajeno a todo. Justo ahora se daba cuenta que él había estado allí todo el tiempo y su corazón se encogió de dolor.

- Por favor, chicos quédense un minuto más – Menciono Edith mirando al italiano.

- Fabrizio tiene razón Edith, aun tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vemos en la casa – Contesto la chica mirando a su amiga a los ojos para hacerle entender.

A la francesa no el quedo mas remedio que asentir en silencio y dejarse derrotar. Cuando se dirigían a la salida fueron interceptados de nuevo por el cantante, el hombre se acerco hasta ellos con una sonrisa.

- Srta. Di Carlo, disculpe que la moleste de nuevo, solo quería despedirme de usted y agradecerle por el momento tan especial que me regalo hoy – Expreso mirándola a los ojos.

- Sr. Gardel… - Él la interrumpió.

- Carlos, llámame Carlos por favor – Le dijo en casi un ruego.

Albert levanto la mirada y vio cuando el hombre se acercaba de nuevo a la chica, su corazón latió con fuerza y un calor se apodero de su cuerpo.

- Nosotros también debemos irnos, muchas gracias por todo… nos vemos mañana de nuevo en la estación Srta. Dupont, Jean Pierre – Menciono el rubio colocándose de pie, Candy quien lo observaba en silencio le obedeció de inmediato.

- Ha sido un placer, esperamos verlos mañana, muchas gracias por todo han sido muy amable – Agrego la rubia.

- No tienen nada que agradecer lo hicimos con mucho gusto, descansen – Señalo Jean Pierre colocándose de pie para despedir a los americanos.

Gerard hizo lo mismo, solo le dedico una mirada de comprensión al rubio y le extendió la mano, este la recibió con un fuerte apretón, lo mismo hizo con Jean Pierre, con las damas aunque con más delicadeza. Después de eso salió con paso decidido.

Los franceses se quedaron unos minutos más pues debían regresar al trabajo y Denise acompañaría a Edith a buscar los requisitos para su carrera que justo empezaban a entregar ese día, en vista que sus planes de hacerlo con Fransheska se habían caído, le pidió el favor a su prima.

- Muchas gracias por todo… Carlos, ha sido un placer – Menciono ella con una sonrisa amable.  
- El placer ha sido todo mío – Le dijo tomando la mano de la chica para depositar un beso en ella.

- Un gusto Sr. Di Carlo – Agrego un minuto después para despedirse del joven que observaba la escena con interés.

- Encantado Sr. Gardel… ahora si nos disculpa debemos retirarnos – Contesto con cortesía.

- Por supuesto… nosotras estamos de salida… si desean… -

- Fabrizio, nosotros los llevamos… ya estamos de salida también – Se escucho la voz del rubio sorprendiendo a todos. - Un placer Sr. Gardel, espero verlo en otra ocasión – Agrego extendiendo la mano al cantante.

- Espero lo mismo Sr. Andley – Dijo recibiendo la mano del hombre, para luego volverse a mirar a Candy – Un placer Srta. Andley – Agrego tomando la mano de la chica para darle un beso. Poso de nuevo su mirada en la italiana, pero Albert fue más rápido.

- Fransheska – Menciono extendiéndole el brazo a la chica. Ella vio la turbación en su mirada y acepto en el acto.

A Fabrizio no le quedo más remedio que hacer lo mismo con la rubia, ella imito a la italiana y salió del lugar dedicándole una sonrisa amable al hombre, para después salir del lugar, aunque era consciente de la cercanía entre ella y el italiano prefirió ignorarlo, hacer como si se tratase de cualquier otro, pero su corazón insistía en traicionarla.

Fransheska sentía la tensión en el cuerpo del joven, también su frialdad… sus ojos eran oscuros, carente de esa luz que tanto ella adoraba, caminaba sin decir una sola palabra, le abrió la puerta del auto y ocupo el asiento del chofer, su hermano subió en la parte trasera de este acompañado por Candy, el silencio era insoportable, de repente sintió una ganas enormes de llorar, sabia que Albert estaba molesto… y que era con ella, pero… pero si no fue su intensión hacerle pasar un mal rato ni lastimarlo, ella no propicio esta situación y aunque admite que se dejo llevar por la emoción del momento, nunca quiso lastimarlo.

El auto se detuvo frente a la fachada de la mansión Dupont, después de una despedida cortésmente fría los italianos bajaron, Albert observo a la chica y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, no le regalaba una sonrisa al despedirse, eso la hizo sentirse fatal. Camino al interior de la casa cabizbaja, como si llevase un gran peso sobre sus hombros, su semblante no parecía el de una joven que acabara de vivir una experiencia totalmente excepcional.

- No tienes porque estar triste – Le dijo Fabrizio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No lo estoy – Se volvió para mirarlo, sus ojos no podían mentir aunque sus labios lo hiciesen - ¿Tú también estas molesto conmigo? – Pregunto sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.

- No, yo estoy feliz por ti… sé que este era uno de tus mas anhelados sueños, lastima que eso lastimara a algunos – Respondió mirándola a los ojos.

- Te juro que no fue con intensión… Fabrizio yo no hice nada… no hice nada malo, simplemente… - Él la detuvo al ver que ella trataba por todos los medios de explicarse.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente… Fransheska yo te conozco y sé que tu reacción fue totalmente espontánea, nunca pensaste que las cosas se darían como sucedieron… hermana tú eres una mujer hermosa y quien dude de ello esta loco y quien no lo vea ciego – Menciono caminado para estar mas cerca de ella – Evidentemente el Sr. Gardel quedo prendado de tu belleza… y bueno fue bastante… directo, por así decirlo, pero es su forma de ser, es un hombre con experiencia, sabe como desenvolverse con las mujeres y sobre todo como hacerlas sentir especiales… tú no fuiste la única en ese lugar que cayo rendida ante él, no debes sentirte mal por eso – Finalizo tomándola de la mano.

- Si pero… - Ella se detuvo al ver que casi le confesaba que su preocupación se centraba, no en lo que pensaran los demás, sino en lo que pensara Albert.

- Él tendrá que entender… no será fácil, pero terminara haciendo… sino es un soberano idiota – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella también dejo ver una sonrisa y se relajo un poco, Fabrizio le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla.

- Ven acá rompecorazones – Agrego tomándola por los hombros para abrazarla. Ella recibió el gesto con verdadero agradecimiento.

- No es gracioso Fabrizio – Dijo apretando mas el abrazo – Todo es tu culpa, ya me estas contagiando tus mismos hábitos – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oye! Yo soy hombre de una sola mujer – Menciono divertido – A la vez, nunca he tenido dos en el mismo lugar – Agrego riendo con una mirada picara.

La chica le dio un golpe en el hombro y se puso seria, él la abrazo de nuevo y subieron las escaleras mucho más tranquilos. Fransheska intento inútilmente alejar los sucesos de la tarde concentrándose en preparar su equipaje, pero le era imposible, las imágenes entre mezcladas del rostro de Albert y Carlos Gardel llegaban hasta ella atormentándola, algunas veces sonreía y otras dejaba libre una lagrimas.

Él observaba a través de la ventana, la espesa neblina que había envuelto al tren durante toda la madrugada empezaba a despejarse, a los lejos se podía vislumbrar la silueta de la Ciudad Luz, se volvió para observar a su esposa e hijo quienes dormían plácidamente a su lado, el viaje desde Amiens hasta París apenas duraba cuatro horas en tren, sin embargo ellos se habían rendido por completo, acerco su mano y comenzó a acariciar con ternura la mejilla de Marión, ella despertó sobresaltada.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto con voz ronca.

- No, falta aun… vuelve a dormir – Contesto acomodándola en su pecho.

Ella le obedeció pues pocas veces Richard le daba este tipo de muestras, siempre era ella quien lo arrullaba así y le brindaba protección, muchas veces sabia que se excedía, pero le era imposible hacerlo, lo amaba y no quería que nada lo hiriese, el tomó a Joshua y lo acomodo en su regazo, los rodeo a ambos con sus brazos y dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno cerró los ojos, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos también, dejando ver una sonrisa y se acerco mas a su hijo.

Cuando los Di Carlo llegaron a la estación ya los Andley se encontraban en ella, Gerard y Denise los acompañaban, los italianos venían con Edith y Jean Pierre quien había pasado temprano por la casa de la chica para llevarlos hasta la estación. La mirada de Albert fue captada de inmediato por Fransheska quien lucia hermosa, su corazón reacción de inmediato latiendo con fuerza, la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño, un mente se debatía entre si estuvo bien o mal su actuación del día anterior, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba y por ende le fue muy difícil actuar de manera correcta, ahora se sentía cohibido de llegar hasta ella y saludarla.

- Buenos días – Menciono el italiano con amabilidad caminando hasta los americanos.

- Buenos días – Respondieron al saludo todos los presentes, la rubia subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los del joven, segundos después la desviaba a otro lugar mientras luchaba por ocultar su turbación, ni siquiera estando lejos de él e intentando por todos los medios de pensar lo menos posible, lograba sacarlo de su cabeza, se dijo más de una vez a si misma que podía hacerlo, podía verlo a la cara y no sentir nada, actuar como si estuviese delante de un simple conocido, si podía hacerlo se dijo mil veces, pero solo basto un segundo, solo basto ser consciente de su presencia y que sus ojos se fundiera en los suyos para que todos esos planes se estrellasen contra el suelo, allí estaba de nuevo su corazón latiendo con fuerza, ese temblor que la recorría y aunque imposible de apreciar por los demás, para ella era insoportable.

Fransheska no era capaz de mirar a Albert a los ojos, busco a Edith para de esta manera evitarlo, charlaba con ella sobre la visita que la joven le había prometido hacer a Florencia en cuando terminara su primer semestre, tal vez lograse convencerla de tomar una carrera y dejar de lado el baile que bien sabia no la llevaría a ningún lado, ya su padre se lo había dejado claro, sin embargo ella seguían empeñada en aferrarse a esta ilusión y continuaría así mientras pudiese. El americano la observaba de vez en cuando sin animarse a acercarse a ella, lo más seguro es que estuviese molesta por su actitud de ayer, al fin y al cabo él no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella, era absurdo reclamarle o molestarse por lo sucedido, eso lo analizaba ahora con calma, pero de solo recordar lo sucedió un calor de adueñaba de su pecho y la rabia volvía.

- Srta. Di Carlo ¡Esto es un verdadero regalo del cielo! – Menciono una voz conocida por todos haciéndolos volverse para mirar de donde provenía – Pensé que no tendría la dicha de volver a verla – Señalo el hombre acercándose hasta ella con una sonrisa.

La joven lo miro sorprendida, se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder, él le tomó la mano para darle un suave beso en ella.

- ¿Cómo ha estado? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Bien… bien gracias Sr. Gardel ¿Usted? – Reaccionando.

- Maravillosamente seria la palabra adecuada, pero junto ahora siento que ella no lograría abarcar toda mi alegría, ayer cuando nos despedimos… olvide entregarle esto – Dijo sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una hoja de papel, se la extendió con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miro un poco dudosa de recibir lo que le ofrecía, pero al fin accedió para no ser descortés.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto fijando su vista en la hoja.

- La canción que le dedique ayer, me gustaría que la conservara… y así se acuerde de mi algún día – Su voz era dulce, hermosa.

- Muchas gracias – Respondió ella sin saber que más decir levantando la vista para mirarlo.

Albert parecía encontrarse en medio de la peor pesadilla de su vida, de nuevo ese hombre se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola y hablándole con tanta confianza – Todo su cuerpo se tenso, intento dar unos pasos hasta donde ambos se encontraba pero un segundo después se arrepentía, solo se exponía a hacer el ridículo, a ella no parecía incomodarle la presencia de ese señor y tampoco que él estuviese presente, le sonreía de manera natural, con esa belleza e inocencia que la caracterizaba.

Carlos le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

- Gracias a usted por inspirar la melodía, nunca antes había cantando con tanta pasión y entrega como lo hice el día de ayer, usted fue mi inspiración… - Se detuvo al ver que la chica se tensaba un poco – No deseo incomodarla de algún modo, disculpe si soy muy directo en la forma de expresar mis sentimientos… no puedo evitarlo, no cuando estoy frente a una mujer que ha despertado sensaciones que ni siquiera yo imaginaba tener, usted me ha deslumbrado cual sol de primavera, cual estrella fugaz… solo que fugaz es una palabra que me aterra cuando pienso en usted – Menciono dejando a la joven sin palabras para responderle.

Ella esquivo la mirada del caballero y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Albert de inmediato, el chico la veía con una mezcla de dolor y rabia, su rostro se encontraba inmóvil como una estatua, pero sus ojos dejaban ver el huracán que azotaba su interior.

- Señor Gardel… - Él la detuvo.

- Carlos, llámame Carlos por favor – Le pidió perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos grises.

- Carlos… la verdad me siento muy halagada por sus palabras, me hacen sentir realmente especial… le agradezco por todo y… - Fue interrumpida de nuevo.

- Disculpen que los moleste, Carlos es hora de irnos – Menciono Alfredo dedicándole una sonrisa amable a la chica.

- Dame unos minutos por favor – Dijo sin dejar de mirar a la joven. El hombre asintió en silencio y se alejo.

- De nuevo el destino se empeña en alejarme de usted – Expreso con una sonrisa triste – Quisiera pedirle… que me brinde la oportunidad de escribirle – Ella se tenso de nuevo, este lo noto y se apresuro a agregar – Sin ningún tipo de compromiso, solo por si algún día decide visitar Argentina o si yo paso por Florencia… me encantaría volver a verla – Sus ojos brillaban y su voz era casi un ruego.

- Le daré mi dirección – Contesto ella sin saber como negarse, abrió su bolso y saco una pequeña libreta, anoto con rapidez, sabia que era una locura y que tal vez podía llegar a arrepentirse, si lo pensaba por más tiempo terminaría retractándose – Aquí tiene – Se la extendió con una sonrisa amable. El hombre la recibió con una que iluminaba su mirada, su corazón latía con fuerza y un deseo enorme de abrazarla se apoderaba de él.

- Muchas gracias, me gustaría pedirle un ultimo favor – Menciono con voz sedosa. Ella asintió en silencio – Deseo entregarle algo más – Ella intento negarse pero él la detuvo – Solo deme un momento por favor – Salió con paso rápido dejando a la joven parada en el mismo lugar.

Edith quien se había retirado un poco para brindarles privacidad volvió hasta donde ella se encontraba y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – La emoción en su voz era palpable.

- Nada… bueno me regalo la canción que me canto ayer, me pidió que lo autorizara a escribirme – Dijo tratando de evocar el mismo entusiasmo. Edith se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida, sus ojos brillaban.

- Fransheska… ¿Te dijo que iría a verte? – Inquirió de nuevo mucho mas emocionada.

- Dijo que le gustaría verme de nuevo – Respondió ella con naturalidad, posando la mirada en la hoja en sus manos.

- Ya regresa, me voy… nos vemos ahora – Dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba de nuevo.

- Edith… - Intento detenerla pero era tarde.

- Quiero que las tenga como muestra de mi sincero cariño por usted – Menciono el cantante extendiéndole un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa maravillosa.

- Carlos yo… yo… - Contesto sorprendida.

- Recíbelas por favor Fransheska – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos - ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Pregunto. Ella asintió en silencio. – Fransheska Di Carlo… hermoso nombre, como hermosa es la dueña del mismo… te juro que este nombre se quedara grabado en mi memoria y tu imagen en mi corazón – Le dijo con devoción.

- Carlos debemos irnos – Le dijo de nuevo su amigo, ya anunciaban el tren con destino a Londres.

Ella recibió las flores con una sonrisa maravillosa, no podía darle otra, este hombre se había esmerado en hacerla sentir como nunca antes lo habían hecho, cada una de sus palabras eran hermosas, sublimes. Él se acerco muy despacio a ella y con suavidad le dio un beso en la mejilla, apenas un roce, pero eso lo lleno de una emoción indescriptible, su corazón latía como nunca antes, la sangre parecía cantar.

- Acaricia mi ensueño, el suave murmullo de tu suspirar, como ríe la vida… si tus ojos grises me quieren mirar… Y si es mío el amparo de tu risa leve… que es como un cantar… ella quieta mi herida, todo… todo se olvida… El día que me quieras… la rosa que engalana se vestirá de fiesta, con su mejor color… y al viento las campanas dirán que ya eres mía y locas las fontanas, se contaran su amor… - Su voz llegaba hasta ella como una suave caricia, él caminaba sin dejar de mirarla, su amigo tenia que guiarlo para que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Ella le sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, no podía evitarlo, este hombre despertaba maravillosas sensaciones en su corazón. Llego el momento de subir al tren y desde la baranda de este le dedico la ultima estrofa – Luciérnaga curiosa que vera que eres mi consuelo – El tren comenzó a marchar, los ojos negros se fundían en los grises hasta perderlos de vista.

Albert camino sin mencionar palabra y subió al tren, ni siquiera se despidió de los presentes, sentía las lagrimas agolpadas en su garganta y sabia que si al menos dejaba libre una palabra, no lograría disimular, hasta terminaría llorando delante de ellos, su corazón volvía a ser herido… esto le dolía, mucho mas de lo que algún día imagino, cuando veía a Candy llorar por Terry, sabia que el dolor era insoportable… hasta el grado de querer dejar de pensar, de sentir, sabia que sufría, pero nunca pensó que esto podía ser tan intenso, ahora el mismo sentía esa necesidad de caer en un profundo sueño, en un estado de inconsciencia para no sentir este peso en el alma, apenas si lograba respirar sin derramar su llanto, se sentó en el lugar que les correspondía y cerró los ojos tratando desesperadamente de alejar de su mente la imagen que acababa de ver.

- Fransheska – Se dijo en un susurro y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a ahogarlo, respiro profundamente para aliviarlo un poco pero fue inútil, abrió los ojos y mas lagrimas salían de ellos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo… - Si la perdía… si la perdía – Se decía en pensamientos una y otra vez, esto en lugar de ayudar lo torturaba ¿Cómo iba a vivir sabiendo que pudo tenerla en su vida y la dejo ir? – Fransheska… te amo muchachita… yo te amo – Se dijo de nuevo y junto a esto mas lagrimas. Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo, se limpio la cara con rapidez, respiro un par de veces y cerró los ojos.

Los tres fueron sacados del sueño cuando se anuncio la llegada a París, la estación se encontraba colmada de personas, como era de esperarse por el inicio de la semana. Marión se acomodo un poco y arreglo a Joshua, se volvió para mirar a Richard quien se encontraba bastante tranquilo, él le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla, se colocaron de pie disponiéndose a bajar del tren. Ella fue la primera en bajar, llevaba al pequeño en los brazos, la chaqueta de su esposo se enredo impidiéndole descender, la chica coloco al bebe a su lado para ayudarlo.

Ella aun se encontraba como en medio de una fantasía, caminaba muy despacio sin fijarse en las personas a su alrededor, de repente sintió que alguien la jalaba de la falda, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando descubrió a un niño de aproximadamente dos años, quien intentaba captar su atención, ella bajo de inmediato para quedar a su altura, el niño extendió la mano para tocar las rosas que llevaba.

Fransheska quedo hipnotizaba al ver los ojos del pequeño, un azul intenso que solo había visto en dos personas, su padre y… - Su corazón se detuvo y con mano temblorosa se acerco hasta rozar la mejilla del niño, quien se encontraba entretenido observando las flores.

- ¿Te gustan? – Le pregunto con un hilo de voz. El bebe levanto la mirada observándola y le regalo una sonrisa. Todo el aire en los pulmones de la chica desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Marión se volvió para tomar a Joshua y salir en busca de un taxi, una angustia se apodero de ella al no encontrarlo allí, su manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Richard noto el estado de su esposa, busco con sus ojos al pequeño… mientras un terrible miedo se apoderaba de él. La mujer camino mirando a todos lados, en ese instante lo vio junto a una chica, los latidos de su corazón descendieron, dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba su hijo. El hombre respiro aliviado y la siguió.

- ¿Dónde esta tu mami? – Le pregunto Fransheska tomándolo en brazos.

Marion se encontraba a pocos pasos y logro escuchar a la joven, al igual que Richard quien se congelo y comenzó a temblar, su vista se enfoco en la figura de la chica que tenia en brazos a su hijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Señorita, es mi hijo – Menciono la francesa extendiendo sus brazos. Esta levanto la vista y le dedico una sonrisa.

Richard se había dado la vuelta, mientras el llanto corría libremente por su rostro, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó saldría disparado de su pecho, le costaba respirar con normalidad.

- No tengo como agradecerle, estaba ayudando a bajar del tren a mi esposo y en segundos se alejo de nosotros – Dijo la mujer apenada.

- No se preocupe, creo que se distrajo con las rosas – Contesto Fransheska con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del pequeño, podía jurar que ya lo había visto antes.

El joven escuchaba la voz de la chica y sentía cientos de emociones chocando dentro de su pecho, una ganas inmensa de gritar y salir corriendo de ese lugar y al mismo tiempo un deseo infinito de volverse, verla a los hermosos ojos grises que él recordaba y abrazarla con mucha fuerza, podía sentir la misma dulzura en cada una de sus palabras, esa dulzura que la hacia tan importante para él, cuando veces se aferro a ella… a su tabla de salvación, a su cómplice… a su amiga… a su… - Un voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Fransheska es hora de irnos – Su hermano la llamaba, estaban haciendo la ultima llamada y ya todos habían subido al tren.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, después poso de nuevo su vista en el pequeño que intentaba tomar una rosa, mientras su madre lo alejaba para que nos las dañara.

- Son muy hermosas, tengo unas así en el jardín de mi casa, debe creer que son las mismas, se la pasa jugando en el jardín – Señalo la mujer con una sonrisa.

La italiana le dedico una sonrisa y con cuidado extrajo una del ramo, limpiándola para retirar las espinas se la ofreció al pequeño quien la recibió con una sonrisa… la misma sonrisa…

- ¡Fransheska! – Escucho de nuevo a sus espaldas desviando sus pensamientos.

- Enseguida voy Fabrizio – Contesto volviéndose para ver al joven junto al tren – Fue un placer… - Se detuvo al percatarse que no sabia el nombre de la mujer ni del niño.

El joven sintió su corazón detenerse al escuchar ese nombre salir de su boca, el tono en que lo decía, todo a su alrededor se oscureció de repente y sintió un fuerte mareo, sus manos temblaban ahora mucho mas, su boca se seco y el respirar se le hizo mas difícil, aunque quiso moverse en ese instante no logro hacerlo, se encontraba paralizado.

- Marión… Marión Macbeth y él es mi hijo Joshua – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Un placer Marión – Extendiéndole la mano – Fransheska Di Carlo – Agrego con una sonrisa, después busco con la mirada de nuevo al bebe, se acerco hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Cuídate mucho Joshua – Menciono con su maravillosa voz, esa voz como la de las hadas de los cuentos.

Richard vio una luz que lo envolvía y una calidez comenzó a expandirse por su corazón derrumbando todas las barreras que lo mantenían prisionero, la sangre en su venas que se encontraba congelada como los ríos en invierno, ahora comenzaba a corren como llevadas por un fuerte torrente, el aire comenzó a fluir dentro de sus pecho y sus manos dejaron de temblar, pero aun así la angustia seguía allí, impidiéndole moverse.

La mujer le susurro algo en el oído al pequeño y este levanto la mirada de la rosa que tenia en las manos, se llevo una hasta los labios y le lanzo un beso a la chica, para después brindarle una sonrisa que iluminaba los hermosos ojos azules.

- Muchas gracias – Respondió ella al gesto, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, sentía su corazón latir con lentitud y sus pasos pesados, como si algo le impidiese alejarse de ese lugar, como si una fuerza extraña la ligara a este pequeño.

- Bueno debemos irnos – Menciono Marión volviéndose para mirar a Richard.

- No espera – Le dijo en casi un susurro, pero sin dejar dudas a la firmeza de esta decisión, mientras su mirada se perdía en la imagen de la chica que caminaba hacia el tren que estaba por partir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se sintió horrible por lo que estaba haciendo, ella caminaba muy despacio, bien podía correr hasta ella y alcanzarla… pero no lo hizo, se quedo allí parado, inmóvil… suspendido en el tiempo mientras la veía alejarse… alguien la esperaba junto a la puerta del tren… él dio unos paso y enfoco su vista en esta persona.

Cuando llego hasta el tren Fabrizio la esperaba, la miraba sorprendido, los ojos de la chica se veía brillantes… pero al mismo tiempo se apreciaba en ellos una tristeza que hacia años no tenia, tristeza profunda.

- ¿Fransheska todo bien? – Pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

Ella asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa, al tiempo que dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se abrazo al muchacho y rompió a llorar.

- Fransheska ¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió acariciando suavemente la espalda de la chica.

- No lo sé… siento una presión en el pecho… un dolor muy fuerte – Menciono entre sollozos.

- Vamos a buscar un medico – Respondió él preocupado. Ella lo detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no es un dolor físico… es algo distinto Fabrizio, no sé me siento extraña – Dijo respirando para calmarse.

El tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y viéndola a los ojos, sintió que sus ojos también se humedecían, la abrazo de nuevo con fuerza. El sonido del silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren los hizo separase, él la ayudo a subir y se volvió para mirar a las personas con las cuales la chica había hablado. Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos de un azul intenso que lo veían con interés, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y su respiración se detuvo, la imagen ante sus ojos lo paralizo, el hombre en los andenes lo miraba a los ojos… su piel de un blanco casi espectral y su cabello en desorden le impedían verlo con claridad… en realidad le obstaculizaba reconocerlo, pues sentía que ya lo había visto… en otro lugar.

Richard no podía apartar la vista del hombre en el tren, nunca antes lo había visto y sin embargo sentía que estaba ligado a él, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, de pronto su cuerpo parecía haber sido liberado de un peso… pero un fuerte dolor se había instalado en su pecho, era una sensación extraña que nunca antes había experimentado, una mezcla de rabia y pesar, de impotencia y culpa… - Bajo la mirada y sintió un par de lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

La maquina se puso en marcha, Fabrizio termino de subir por orden de uno de los trabajadores. Richard levanto la vista de nuevo y busco entre las ventanillas del tren, logro verla sentada junto a una… su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, una angustia se apodero de él y aunque quiso gritar su voz no alcanzaba el volumen ni siquiera para expresar palabra, su garganta se había cerrado, comenzó a llorar en silencio y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Candy quien había observado toda la escena entre Fransheska y su hermano se encontraba desconcertada, ella lloraba con un dolor que la joven conocía muy bien, un dolor de perdida… se vio a si misma reflejada en la italiana, después la actitud del joven antes de subir al tren, llamaron su atención, siguió la mirada de este y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sintió su corazón detenerse… una extraña sensación que no lograba explicarse, se esforzó por observar mejor al joven que se encontraba en los andenes… era como ver a Fabrizio… pero al mismo tiempo era distinto, mas delgado, el cabello largo y un poco mas claro, sus ojos de un azul… un azul mar, aunque mas opacos, miraba con interés al italiano, como si él también buscase algo en este… ambos se estudiaban, el chico en los andenes parecía un fantasma, su mirada era atormentada – Ella se coloco de pie y salió rápidamente del lugar, Ángela la miro sin saber como reaccionar y Albert abrió los ojos de golpe, hasta ahora no había sido consciente de nada.

Cuando la rubia salió corriendo al pasillo se tropezó con Fabrizio Di Carlo, ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio por unos segundos, al fin ella logro librarse del magnetismo de la mirada del chico y se alejo intentando observar mejor al extraño en los andenes, este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta donde lo esperaban una mujer con un niño en brazo, su caminar era pausado, como si llevase sobre sus hombros una carga muy pesada. Se volvió para mirar a Fabrizio con un millón de preguntas en sus ojos.

Él se encontraba ausente, su mirada perdida… como si divagara entre este mundo y otro, ella tuvo que acercarse hasta el joven para comprobar que seguía respirando, parecía una estatua, hasta su piel había adquirido un tono sombrío, su rostro blanco casi se notaba transparente, ella camino despacio hasta llegar a él.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto con preocupación.

- Si – Respondió de manera automática, pero sin volverse a mirarla – Pero Fransheska se sentía mal… ¿Puede acompañarme a verla? – Le dijo con voz estrangulada.

- Por supuesto – Contesto ella de inmediato.

El joven le hizo un ademan para que caminara y la guio hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, cuando Candy entro noto la misma sombra que había visto en el joven en ella, se veía como fuera de este lugar, la rubia se aproximo con sumo cuidado, se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Fransheska? – Pregunto buscando sus ojos. Ella se volvió para mirarla, estos se encontraban apagados. – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto de nuevo Candy.

- Si… si – Dijo sin agregar nada mas – Su mirada seguía perdida – Ya paso Fabrizio – Agrego buscando los ojos de su hermano.

- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas Fransheska? – La interrogo el chico, no podía esperar necesitaba que ella le diese una explicación.

- ¿Qué personas? – Inquirió ella sin comprender.

- Con quienes hablabas – Contesto colocándose en cuchillas frente a ella y tomándole la mano que tenia libre.

- Ah… era una mujer francesa… Marión Macbeth… su hijo había caminado hasta mi y ella lo buscaba – Menciono sin ver al joven.

- ¿Y el hombre? – Pregunto de nuevo.

Candy esta atenta a cada una de las palabras de la chica, ella podía sentir en las palabras del italiano la misma angustia y curiosidad que ella sentía, el apellido le pareció conocido… ¿Pero de donde? – Pensó intentando ubicarlo, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de la joven.

- ¿Qué hombre? – Pregunto Fransheska desconcertada sintiendo un miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- El hombre que estaba con ellos… - Fabrizio se detuvo al ver la angustia en los ojos de su hermana.

- No lo vi… me dijo que estaba con su esposo, pero no logre verlo – Respondió y sin saber porque una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

- Todo esta bien – Dijo arrodillándose frente a la chica y acercándola para abrazarla – Todo esta bien – Repitió acariciando el cabello de la joven.

Candy se alejo un poco para darles espacio, se coloco de pie y cuando estaba por salir la voz de Fabrizio la detuvo.

- Srta. Andley muchas gracias por venir – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- No tiene nada que agradecer… si sucede algo me avisa por favor, estoy en el cuatrocientos diez – Dijo con amabilidad, se acerco hasta Fransheska y le dedico una sonrisa.

La joven intento hacer lo mismo, pero su mirada seguía triste. Candy salió, Fabrizio se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos acomodándola en su pecho, la arrullaba para calmarla, ella lloraba en silencio, sin saber porque lo hacia, solo sentía en su pecho un dolor que no lograba explicarse, así pasaron un par de horas hasta que se quedo dormida, el joven la llevo hasta el pequeño cuarto que había junto a la sala de estar y la acostó con cuidado para no despertarla, se quedo observándola unos minutos y después salió sin hacer ruido.

Él entro a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, con el amor de su vida, durante tantos años soñó con esto que aun le costaba creer que era una realidad, ella se encontraba de espaldas observándose en el espejo, absorta en sus pensamientos, no noto que él se encontraba allí, Richard aprovecho esto para admirarla en silencio, se quedo a una distancia prudente perdiéndose en la imagen de Eleonor, su cabello rubio como el oro que brillaba gracia a la luz de la lámpara cerca del tocador, la piel de sus hombros blanca y sedosa… la misma que podía decir conocía de memoria, bajo lentamente la mirada recorriendo la figura de la mujer, llevaba un camisón de seda blanco, el escote de su espalda era pronunciado dejándole apreciar la hermosa espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, su vista viajo hasta sus caderas redonda y maravillosamente trabajadas para él y por él, su piernas largas y torneadas se dibujaban perfectamente bajo la fina tela.

Respiro profundamente sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de deseo con solo verla, más aun al ser consciente que ella era suya, que era suya para siempre… que lo amaba con la misma intensidad, con la misma entrega que él le prodigaba a ella – Camino muy despacio, se coloco detrás de ella, acaricio con suavidad, sus hombros bajando por sus brazos hasta tomar sus manos, al tiempo que bajaba para darle un suave beso en el cuello. Ella tembló ante las caricias del hombre, dejo libre un suspiro y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, observándolo a través del espejo. Él rodeo con sus brazos la delgada cintura de la mujer, posando sus manos sobre el vientre que temblaba ligeramente.

- No te imaginas lo maravilloso que es llegar a casa y encontrarte – Le dijo al oído mientras la besaba de nuevo.

- Puedo hacerlo, porque yo también me siento así cuando te veo llegar, como en medio de un sueño de que no quiero despertar, soy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado – Contesto con una sonrisa que sacaba destello a sus ojos azules.

- Me siento egoísta… no es posible que tanta felicidad sea única y exclusivamente para un hombre como yo… no puedo creer que merezca la dicha de tenerte a mi lado, me equivoque tantas veces Eleonor… te hice tanto daño – Menciono con melancolía.

- Richard… amor no digas eso, ya todo quedo en el pasado… puede sonar egoísta tienes razón, pero como hacemos para luchar contra esto que sentimos, a veces al pensar en todo lo que sufrió Terry me parece horrible que justo ahora nosotros seamos felices juntos, pero sé que en el fondo él estaría feliz de vernos juntos… al menos eso deseo creer… seria muy triste pensar que después de tanto dolor, tanta soledad y tanto rencor, ni siquiera tuviéramos la oportunidad de ser felices, sé que donde quiera que este… nuestro hijo nos apoyaría… Richard, estoy seguro que Terry comprendería porque él también perdió al amor de su vida, él también se sacrifico por el deber… sé que él te entendería amor… y que si estuviese vivo y se diese la mas pequeña oportunidad para volver con Candy no lo dudaría dos veces, porque sabría que nosotras estaríamos con él apoyándolo en todo, que junto a él lucharíamos por recuperar el amor perdido – Ella lo miraba a los ojos, que se encontraban húmedos y le acaricio con suavidad el rostro.

- Me duele tanto saber que hay errores que no puedo reparar Eleonor, que le hice daño a nuestro hijo… que nunca me preocupe por conocerlo, por demostrarle mis sentimientos… siempre fui seco, frio, indiferente… en el fondo no era así… en el fondo yo lo amaba mucho Eleonor, él reflejaba lo mejor que he tenido en la vida, lo único mío… lo único verdadero… mi amor por ti, no supe como manejar la situación, pensaba que si me abría ante él… dejaría ver mi debilidad, de seguro él me echaría en cara que era un cobarde por haberte abandonado, por no haber luchado por ti… por él… por los tres, era más fácil hacerle creer que no me importaba ni él, ni tú… que solo fue un desliz… fui un estúpido, por miedo no le deje ver que lo quería… tal vez me hubiese comprendido, me hubiese ayudado a ver la realidad y no perder la mitad de mi vida en medio de una mentira – Unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas del hombre. Ella las limpio con suavidad y le dio un beso en los labios, solo un roce mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Richard no te tortures más con eso por favor, no ganas nada con hacerlo… yo también he pasado mucho tiempo recriminándome por la forma en como trate a Terry, tenia que haber luchado por él y no rendirme, tenia que haberle dicho que lo amaba y que era lo mas importante en mi vida… pero en lugar de eso lo rechace, lo deje parado en medio de una tormenta de nieve cuando fue a buscarme… él había ido a buscarme y yo lo rechace – Ahora era ella quien lloraba – Te aseguro que no me va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirme de ello, pero ya es tarde para reparar el daño Richard… yo también le falle – Agrego entre sollozos, el hombre la abrazo con fuerza mientras dejaba libre su propio llanto.

- Yo siempre estuve pendiente de él… recuerdo que solía conducir noches enteras siguiéndolo cuando se escapa del colegio… con un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo veía totalmente ebrio, perdido entre las sombras… Terry era el reflejo de nuestros errores, de nuestros miedos… me dolía verlo así y sin embargo no hacia nada, solo me queda velando porque no le pasara nada malo, pero ya le estaba pasando… nuestro hijo se dejaba consumir por el odio, el resentimiento… buscaba escapar de la soledad en las mas oscuras y impúdicas tabernas de Londres y solo me limitaba a velar porque no saliese herido en alguna pelea, cuando en realidad lo que yo le hacia le causaba mucho mas daño que los golpes que los borrachos o los ladrones podían propinarles… lo mantenía a salvo de ellos… y después lo golpeaba con mi indiferencia, con mi frialdad – Confeso con la mirada perdida mientras de sus ojos las lagrimas salían con libertad.

Se quedaron abrazados por minutos que ninguno de los dos logro contar, llorando quedamente… dejando libre un dolor que nada en la vida lograría alejar de ellos, ni toda la felicidad del mundo los libraría del peso de haberse equivocado con su hijo, de haberle dejado llevar una carga y una vergüenza que no le pertenecía, él había sido lo mas puro que su amor les concedió y ellos no supieron apreciarlo, lo peor de todo era que ahora era demasiado tarde para reparar el daño, el destino no quiso que Terry tuviese segundas oportunidades… le negó al chico su felicidad y a ellos la ocasión de reparar todo el daño que le causaron y por mas que quisieran no podían apartar de sus corazones este pesar. Después de un momento se colocaron de pie y caminaron hasta su cama, se acostaron abrazados, mirándose a los ojos.

Richard se acerco un poco mas a Eleonor, encogiéndose como un niño pequeño pego su rostro al vientre de la mujer. Ella acariciaba suavemente el cabello de él y su mirada se perdió, su mente la llevo a ese tiempo en el que deseo que Richard la abrazara así, cuando estaba embarazada de Terry, la primera vez que lo sintió moverse dentro de su vientre… recuerda que su emoción era indescriptible, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y al mismo tiempo sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentir que su hijo latía dentro de ella… cuanto deseo tener a Richard junto a ella, ver la emoción que seguro él también sentiría… sus ojos brillar, su sonrisa maravillosa.

- Me hubiese gustado tanto estar contigo – Menciono sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella se sorprendió, era como si lograse adivinar lo que pensaba – Haber visto tu vientre crecer… y sentirlo vivo… - Acaricio con suavidad el vientre de la mujer y luego le dio un beso largo, profundo.

Un temblor la recorrió por completo y él pudo sentirlo, ambos se sorprendieron. Él levanto la mirada desconcertada buscando sus ojos. Ella también lo miraba sorprendida, bajo la mirada a su vientre y pudo notar que se veía algo pronunciado… bueno lo había notado así los últimos días… pero no le había prestado atención - Se coloco de pie con mucho cuidado ante la mirada turbada de Richard, caminando muy despacio, se paro frente al espejo observando con cuidado su reflejo, se pego la dormilona al cuerpo, después se coloco de lado y posaba su mirada en el vientre, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Él se coloco de pie caminado con lentitud hasta donde ella estaba, busco sus ojos en el espejo, pero más que respuestas veía dudas en ellos, tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y colocándose muy cerca del suyo, se perdió en la mirada azul que había adquirido una luz especial.

- ¿Eleonor? – Pregunto y su voz se quebró.

- No puede ser posible… si… bueno digo es probable… pero… no sé que decir – Menciono totalmente desconcertada.  
- ¿Es posible? – Pregunto y de inmediato agrego – Si… si es posible, pero no puedo creerlo… ¿Qué sientes? ¿Estás segura? – Le interrogo ansioso.

- No lo sé Richard… si me he sentido extraña desde hace una semanas… cansada, con mareos… pensé que era toda la presión por el cambio de país, la boda… los comentarios – Confeso bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- No quería preocuparte, creía que en cuanto todo esto de la boda y la presentación terminaba, pasaría, no era nada de importancia. – Contesto apenada.

- Debemos llamar a un doctor de inmediato – Su voz dejaba ver la urgencia que tenia por confirmar sus sospechas, camino para alejarse.

- Richard espera – Menciono tomándolo por el brazo – Es muy tarde, lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana.

- Eleonor no podre dormir - Le dijo en casi un ruego. Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

- Igual no podrás tener la certeza en este momento – Menciono dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Dime que sientes Eleonor? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Richard tú no eres medico – Contesto riendo abiertamente.

- Es que… que… - No lograba coordinar sus ideas.

- Es mejor esperar hasta mañana, puedo estar equivocada… tal solo sea mi imaginación… - Él la detuvo.

- Pero tu vientre se ve distinto… tus ojos también lucen distintos, no podre dormir en toda la noche, lo sé – Menciono negando con la cabeza.

- Ven, acostémonos de nuevo – Le dijo tomándolo de la mano y caminado con él de regreso a la cama.

Ella lo acomodo sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, el hombre no apartaba la mirada del vientre de la mujer, llevo sus manos hasta este y comenzó a acariciarlo con delicadeza.

- Eleonor… crees que todo estará bien… es decir esta vez… - Ella lo detuvo subiendo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si… esta vez todo estará bien… no le fallaremos, todo será distinto… Dios nos esta dando la oportunidad de brindarle a este niño… o niña, lo que por cobardes le negamos a Terry… todo estará bien amor – Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, después bajo muy despacio y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Se quedaron abrazados, dedicándose sonrisas, brindándose caricias… dejando volar sus pensamientos, llenándose de amor y haciendo una oración en silencio para que la vida les diese la oportunidad de reparar el daño que le hicieron a su hijo, que esta realidad que hoy se les presentara fuera cierta y no un sueño… Richard tenia razón, la emoción y la expectativa les impidió dormir, el sol los sorprendió abrazados, mirándose a los ojos.

_

_**Pensando, enredando sombras en la profunda soledad. **__**  
**__**Tú también estás lejos, ah más lejos que nadie. **__**  
**__**Pensando, soltando pájaros, desvaneciendo imágenes, **__**  
**__**enterrando lámparas. **__**  
**__**Campanario de brumas, qué lejos, allá arriba! **__**  
**__**Ahogando lamentos, moliendo esperanzas sombrías, **__**  
**__**molinero taciturno, **__**  
**__**se te viene de bruces la noche, lejos de la ciudad. **__****_

_**Tu presencia es ajena, extraña a mí como una cosa. **__**  
**__**Pienso, camino largamente, mi vida antes de ti. **__**  
**__**Mi vida antes de nadie, mi áspera vida. **__**  
**__**El grito frente al mar, entre las piedras, **__**  
**__**corriendo libre, loco, en el vaho del mar. **__**  
**__**La furia triste, el grito, la soledad del mar. **__**  
**__**Desbocado, violento, estirado hacia el cielo. **__****_

_**Tú, mujer, qué eras allí, qué raya, qué varilla **__**  
**__**de ese abanico inmenso? Estabas lejos como ahora. **__**  
**__**Incendio en el bosque! Arde en cruces azules. **__**  
**__**Arde, arde, llamea, chispea en árboles de luz. **__**  
**__**Se derrumba, crepita. Incendio. Incendio. **__**  
**__**Y mi alma baila herida de virutas de fuego. **__**  
**__**Quien llama? Qué silencio poblado de ecos? **__**  
**__**Hora de la nostalgia, hora de la alegría, hora de la soledad, **__**  
**__**hora mía entre todas! **__****_

_**Bocina en que el viento pasa cantando. **__**  
**__**Tanta pasión de llanto anudada a mi cuerpo. **__**  
**__**Sacudida de todas las raíces, **__**  
**__**asalto de todas las olas! **__**  
**__**Rodaba, alegre, triste, interminable, mi alma. **__****_

_**Pensando, enterrando lámparas en la profunda soledad. **__**  
**__**Quién eres tú, quién eres?**__****_

_**Poema 17. Pablo Neruda.**_  
_

**Nota de autor: El día que me quieras, 1935 Parafrasis del poema El Arquero Divino de Amado Nervo 1919.******

*** Vengo a Contar contigo Fragmento. Roque Valero******


	41. Capitulo 20 Hoy me hago viento

**Capitulo 20**

**_Hoy me hago viento, hoy me hago aire_**

**_Solo te invito a respirarme*_**

Fabrizio miraba a través de la ventanilla del tren, sentía cientos de emociones dentro de su pecho y miles de ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza, una sombra se había posado sobre él y lo estaba asfixiando, mientras un dolor cada vez mas fuerte lo mantenía en este estado de letargo, justo ahora se sentía mucho mas extraviado de lo que se sintió años atrás, pensó que todas las incertidumbres y los miedos se habían quedado en el pasado, se mintió… la oscuridad en la cual una vez se encontró tiempo atrás lo cubría de nuevo, sumergiéndolo en un mar de dudas… esta angustia lo estaba volviendo loco, las lagrimas se hacían presente de nuevo y una vez mas las dejaba salir en absoluto silencio… eso era lo que mas le irritaba, ese vacio que encontraba en el lugar donde se suponían debían estar sus recuerdos… ese elipsis amargo y dominante que encontraba a todas sus preguntas, ya no recuerda bien el día que dejo de hacérselas, decidió creer y aceptar… pero aun le quedaban muchas cosas a las cuales encontrar explicación y aunque disimulara y ante todos se mostrara seguro y equilibrado la verdad es que cada vez mas sentía que se desenvolvía en medio de una gran mentira… pero… ¿Quién mentía? ¿Lo hacia él? ¿Lo hacían los demás? ¿Lo hacia ese hombre? ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre? ¿Por qué lo miraba con tanto interés? ¿Cómo puede alguien parecerse tanto a otra? Porque ese hombre era un reflejo de él… o de su antiguo él, ese que vio por primera vez desde que despertó con los Di Carlo… la misma mirada llena de miedo, ese peso… es como si el destino le hiciera una mala jugada presentándole su imagen del pasado… solo que esto no era un fantasma, ese hombre era real, su mirada llena de temor y rabia se lo dejo ver… esto no puede ser posible, tiene que existir una explicación, algo que me deje en claro que ese hombre no esta ligado a mi de alguna manera… Esta vez debía hacer algo… no podía conformarse de nuevo, su perfecta realidad cada vez le dejaba mas en claro que no era suya, los molestos dolores de cabeza que iban y venían y esas pesadillas donde se veía en medio de un fuego infernal que comenzaba a consumirlo o cuando sentía caer en un abismo, las veces que sin saber por qué deseaba correr y llorar hasta quedarse sin lagrimas, esas mismas que sintió su corazón desgarrarse, sus pulmones quedarse sin aire… los deseos enormes de dejar de pensar, de sentir ¿Desde hacia cuanto no tenia esas pesadillas? ¿Desde cuando había dejado de sentir esa opresión en el pecho? Un par de meses, tal vez mas, si era muy cómodo sentirse seguro, pero eso ya empezaba a ser inútil, porque las dudas seguían allí, escondidas esperando al acecho a que él se descuidara para asaltarlo, para sumirlo de nuevo en ese estado de pánico - Tembló ante la imagen de volver a la pesadilla que una vez vivió… que dejara de ser un mal recuerdo y regresara convirtiéndose en su realidad de nuevo… que ese velo de plomo, esa mortaja que un día lo cubrió se adueñara de su ser otra vez… necesitaba creer en alguien… necesitaba creer ciegamente en alguien, que le dijera que nunca mas estaría en medio de la nada… en medio del terror de no saber quien es, de donde venia… y sobre todo hacia donde iba. – Su mirada se perdió en el inescrutable negro de la noche, mientras un frio que llevaba dentro de él lo recorría por completo, la imagen de aquel extraño se repetía en su mente como un eco, atormentándolo, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

La noche oscura y silenciosa, solo escucha su propio respirar, mientras sus ojos apagados, tan tenebrosos como el cielo, observan a través del cristal de la ventanilla del tren, la profundidad de la luna, que pareciera seguirlo como las sombras que lo acosan, ahora solo siente como las inquietudes que antes lo atormentaban se han quebrado, se han hecho polvo, no queda nada de calor en él, solo una maldición, esta condenado a vivir en la oscuridad , sabe perfectamente que nadie puede ayudarlo, ningún medicamento, ningún doctor, el problema no es de ciencia, solo siente como se rompe el aire que respira y se le destroza el corazón, por un momento tuvo ganas de desgarrar y matar a todo lo que se le atravesara, al verse en un espejo, un espejo que lo mostro lleno de vida y no en medio de un viento helado que envuelve su cuerpo y aun así no le congela el alma, así como no puede medir los segundos en un reloj que se paró hace años. Cierra los ojos y solo escucha latir su corazón, esta vivo o al menos eso es lo que piensa la gente, solo se encuentra en un mar negro de emociones, un mar lúgubre donde no hay vida, no hay sol, no hay luna, simplemente no hay nada, solo lo acompaña su lenta agonía y quiere deshacerse de ella ya no la aguanta, quiere deshacerse del dolor, del tormento.

Hasta ayer solo era un fantasma envuelto en dulces mentiras, para ocultar sus verdades amargas, un faro que alumbraba un desierto desangrando su luz inútilmente sobre espejismos mortales, era el eco perdido de un grito que pedía auxilio perforando el espacio y clavándose en su ser, un rompecabezas de tiempo hecho de mil recuerdos.

Ahora… ahora es solo un intento que se hunde en lágrimas, una promesa tallada en una nube sombría, un suspiro herido en el viento, el silencio que nunca cicatriza y un espejo que adelanta su tiempo, llenándolo de vida, una vida que no sabe donde podrá encontrarla, porque las oscuridad y temor la tienen prisionera, pensando algún día liberarse y esta cruz que lleva acuesta se vuelva cenizas, volando a un pasado en el pozo oscuro de su mente y su corazón se desgarra al descubrirse en otro lugar, en otro tiempo y con los que una vez lo creyeron muerto.

- ¿Amor te sientes bien? – Pregunto Marión al despertar y ver como su esposo tenía la mirada perdida en el oscuro paisaje y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, que ella limpio tiernamente.

- Dame a Joshua, seguro te tiene cansada. – Fue su respuesta, tomando al niño en brazos, acomodándolo cómodamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la acaricio, al dejar libre la mano, tomo la de su esposa rozando suavemente en el agarre sus alianzas, se la llevo a los labios y le deposito un suave beso y ella le regalo una triste sonrisa, ya entrando a Amiens las gotas golpeaban con fuerza los cristales.

- Me gusta la lluvia. - Susurro Marión.

- A mi también, sobre todo cuando es de día y este se encuentra sumamente gris. ¿Sabes por qué? – Le hablo Richard acariciándole la mano que mantenía entre las suyas. Marión solo negó con la cabeza, no supo que decir al ver que su esposo le hablaba. – Fue un día de lluvia con un cielo sumamente gris, que te vi por primera vez, trate de acercarme pero no pude, pues la voz del coronel me saco de la burbuja donde me encontraba, nos movilizaban, también fue un día lluvioso la segunda vez que te vi y me dirigiste la palabra, un día igual cuando me atendiste por primera vez y entonces le pedía a Dios que todos los días lloviera para salir porque sabría que te encontraría, no me extraño que también estuviese lloviendo cuando te bese por primera vez, al igual que cuando hicimos el amor y cuando nos casamos debajo de un árbol y las lluvia nos empapaba por completo, no teníamos a nadie, ni alianzas, solo teníamos la locura de estar juntos por siempre, estábamos sumamente felices – Menciono mirándose en los ojos de la mujer a su lado.

Marión miro a Richard a los ojos y de los de ellas empezaron a salir lagrimas, él recordaba… recordaba, el joven se acerco un poco y le limpio las lagrimas, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- Es que casi todos los días llovía y yo tenia una explicación a eso, mi padre decía que cuando llueve en un perímetro muy pequeño, cuando solo es lluvia de una nube es porque alguien que esta lejos y te quiere te esta extrañando y pues a todos nos extrañaban en nuestras casas… creo que por eso llovía todo el tiempo, de seguro hay alguien en el tren a quien extrañan, porque ya paso la lluvia ves solo era una nube.

- Tal vez tu padre tenia razón, de seguro ya Manuelle te extraña. – Dijo Tristemente desviando la mirada y pensó que tal vez en esa hermosa campiña verde llovería casi todo el tiempo.

- No… Richard… Manuelle sabe que ya vamos en camino, mas que a mi estará extrañando la comida porque de seguro ya se habrá devorado todo lo que le deje. – Dijo con una sonrisa pero notando el cambio otra vez en su esposo.

Después de la cena los esposos pasaron al despacho, Frank quería darle una noticia a Elisa, Jules por su parte de dirigió a la terraza, la noche estaba bastante fresca y la luna llena se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor, apreciar el cielo era un verdadero espectáculo, las estrellas se podían ver sumamente cerca, tanto como si pudieran tocarse con solo estirar el brazo. El francés había soltado un suspiro cuando escucho un portazo e inminentemente dirigió la mirada al interior de la casa.

- Elisa por favor…no seas infantil. – Le dijo Frank con un poco de descontento en la voz.

- ¡Infantil! No Frank, no me da la gana y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. – El tono de voz de la joven era alto y su semblante lucia alterado.

- ¿Pero son sus abuelos? – Manteniendo el tono de voz firme

- Que me interesa que sean sus abuelos…no quiero que mi hijo pase una sola noche lejos de mí.

- Si tanto te importara nuestro hijo, no me estarías obligando a llevarlo sabiendo que es un viaje bastante agotador.

- ¡Ah no! …esto si es el colmo Frank, ¡¿Crees que no me importa mi hijo? ¡¿De verdad crees que no me importa? – Elisa gritaba cada una de las palabras, en ese momento odio un poco mas a Frank y en su garganta una tormenta amenazaba con desatarse pues la voz se le quebraba y en sus ojos se podían ver los vestigios de está. - ¡Eres un irracional, así que no me hables! – Frank se acerco hasta ella para tratar de calmarla. – ¡No…no me toques! – Alejándose dos pasos de él.

- Amor…no quise decir eso. – Con tono dolido, como pudo ser tan estúpido.

- ¡No quisiste, pero lo hiciste Frank! – Se dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Frank no pudo más que seguirla.

Mientras Jules que había presenciado desde la terraza toda la discusión, aun no sabía ¿Por qué? al menos el motivo era Frederick. Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y continúo admirando la luna. - Que vida tan complicada puede ser la de casado. - Susurro

Ella entro a su habitación y se encerró lanzándose a la cama llorando.

- Quien se cree este viejo estúpido para decirme que no me importa mi hijo, si supieras que es lo único que me interesa, por lo único que te soporto y no te grito a la cara el asco que me das, que si no fuera por él ya me hubiese largado. – Susurraba entre lagrimas y enterrando el rostro en una almohada.

- Elisa abre la puerta por favor, no quise decir eso, se que soy un estúpido, un inconsciente.- Suplicaba Frank al otro lado.

- ¡Vete Frank! ¡Déjame sola! ¡No quiero que me hables!

- Elisa, por favor amor dejemos las cosas así, te pido perdón por mis palabras, se que no fueron las mas adecuadas pero olvidemos todo si… déjame entrar tengo que prepararme para dormir sabes que tengo que madrugar.

La joven se levanto de la cama y se encamino al closet busco un pijama, los utensilios de higiene y una almohada.

- ¡Elisa! ¡Elisa! abre por favor. – Rogaba Frank.

La joven abrió la puerta tenia los ojos aun húmedos, ante los ojos sorpresivos de su esposo le entrego, el pijama y los utensilios, luego le tiro la almohada. – En ese momento Jules aparecía en el corredor, pues venia dispuesto a dormir.

- No te quiero en la habitación, ve descansa – Lanzándole la almohada. – Para que te haga compañía porque yo no pienso hacerlo. – Tirando la puerta en las narices de Frank.

No le quedo mas que tomar las cosas y encaminarse a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pudo ver a Jules que lo miraba algo apenado.

- Estos son los pequeños inconveniente dentro del matrimonio. – Repuso Frank entre apenado y divertido.

El joven solo se encogió de hombros y continuo su camino, pues sabia que Frank estaba sumamente apenado, antes de entrar a su habitación solo dijo.

- Que tenga buenas noches señor. - Con tono serio pero más que todo por la pena ajena. Frank solo asintió en silencio.

Florencia les dio la bienvenida con un Sol brillante, imponente, que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, los americanos bajaron antes, ya los esperaba un vehículo para trasladarlos hasta casa Renai, antes de subir al mismo Candy busco con la mirada a los italianos quienes apenas descendían.

- Albert espera un momento – Pidió mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos. Se acerco para saludar a la chica, esta se veía extraña, triste. – Buenos días Fransheska ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Buenos días Candy, bien ¿Tú como estas? – Menciono tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Bien gracias ¿Cómo amanece Sr. Di Carlo? – Inquirió mirando al joven que no tenia mejor semblante, las sombras bajo sus ojos era muestra que apenas había dormido.

- Bien, gracias Srta. Andley ¿Cómo están ustedes? – Pregunto tratando de ser cortes.

- Todos bien, ya el auto llego por nosotros, si desean podemos llevarlos – Ofreció mirando al chico a los ojos.

- No se preocupe, yo avise antes de salir de París y ya deben estar esperando por nosotros, de todas formas muchas gracias – Contesto en tono amable.

- En ese caso, nos vemos después… que estén bien – Señalo la rubia para despedirse.

- Igual ustedes – Menciono Fabrizio, la chica apenas le dedico una sonrisa, pero esta era opaca, triste.

Él vio como ella se alejaba y tuvo que suprimir un suspiro, tomó a su hermana por la mano y le acaricio la mejilla, la chica tenía los ojos en la figura del rubio que apenas se volvió para mirarlos, era evidente que estaba molesto… no podía culparlo por ello, pero tampoco podía culpar a su hermana… aunque sentía que no era eso lo que la tenia tan apagada, había algo más, desde que subieron al tren ella se había mantenido en silencio, taciturna… como alejada a todo, sumergida en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Vamos? – Le pregunto sacándola del mutismo. Ella asintió en silencio y camino con él.

Albert observaba a través de la ventana de su habitación, se sentía cansado y sin embargo no lograba conciliar el sueño, la imagen de Fransheska en la estación esta mañana no dejaba de dar vuelta en su cabeza, se veía tan triste… ella que siempre reía, que brillaba con más luz que el Sol, ahora se veía tan distinta… algo le pasaba pero… ¿Qué? Su corazón se negaba a pensar que era por ese hombre… aun así las dudas y los celos lo estaban torturando, este sentimiento era horrible, él nunca pidió esto… no planeaba enamorarse… no lo planeaba, pero le resulto imposible evitarlo, se enamoro de Fransheska Di Carlo sin siquiera notarlo, todo se dio tan fácil, ella lo fue envolviendo en su magia, se adueño de él, fue tan fácil como caer… no se requiere de esfuerzo para ello, si… justo así sucedió, las caídas muchas veces son inevitables… no necesitas hacer nada… y cuando quieres reaccionar es demasiado tarde… se perdió en el abismo de sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos grises… ahora el abismo había llegado a su final y él se estrello haciéndose pedazos, porque justo así se sentía… como si se hubiese quebrado – Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando de nuevo, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía buscándola en vano.

El medico había llegado a primera hora y tomó unas muestras a Eleonor, le hizo unas preguntas de rutina y casi le había confirmado sus sospechas, sin embargo dejo claro que era mejor esperar, ese día Richard prefirió no ir al trabajo, debían comunicarle a Dominique de ser cierta la noticia, hasta ahora la pequeña había tomado todo con tranquilidad, se le notaba feliz, calmada, hasta había entablado una linda relación con Eleonor, la actriz la ayudaba con sus lecturas enseñándole métodos para memorizar, ambas pasaban casi todo el día juntas cuando la niña se encontraba en casa, el duque le había solicitado a las autoridades del Real Colegio San Pablo que le dieran permiso a la niña para pasar los fines de semana con ellos, si no tenia ninguna actividad importante, así era como Dominique salía los viernes en la tarde y regresaba los domingos al colegio, su semblante había cambiado por completo, se notaba mas segura de si misma, expresaba con mayor libertad sus opiniones y sus sentimientos.

Esto hacia muy felices a ambos pues dejaba claro que estaba actuando de manera correcta con la niña, el temor que los había invadido en un comienzo ya solo era un mal recuerdo, sin embargo ahora volvía, no sabían como tomaría la noticia del embarazo de Eleonor de ser cierta. Lo primero era corroborar que estaban en lo correcto y después buscar la manera de enterar a la chica, Eleonor confiaba en que ella se pondría feliz, claro está no podía dar nada por sentado, pero Richard se encontraba muy ansioso por toda esta situación así que ella procuraba relajarlo dándole ánimos, al tiempo que cultivaba sus propias esperanzas, todo tendría que salir bien, se decía una y otra vez para infundirse confianza.

Frank tenía que viajar a Charleston por un par de días para finiquitar unos negocios, sabía que su esposa tenía tiempo sin ver a su hermano por lo que le propuso que lo acompañara para ella fue una sorpresa increíble, deseaba como nadie ver a Neil, solo que no podrían llevar al pequeño ya que seria un viaje bastante agotador por lo apresurado de las circunstancias, razón por la que discutieron la noche anterior, ella accedió a dejar que su madre lo cuidara por esos días, después de que Frank agotara casi todos los intentos por hacerle entender, que no tenia nada de malo en que pasara unos días con sus abuelos, ya que ellos muy poco lo visitaban, además así tendrían dos días completamente solo para ellos, que lo viera como una segunda luna de miel, reservo la mejor habitación en el mejor hotel, con los mejores servicios, detalle que a la joven no le agradaban en nada, pero por ver a su hermano estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse ya no había caso en hacer ningún esfuerzo por salir del fondo del pozo donde se hallaba, a ese pozo donde sus padre la habían lanzado, solo le quedaba seguir siendo la esposa ejemplar, la abnegada, la admirable, la señora Elisa Wells.

- Buenos días Madre. - Saludaba la joven con tono indiferente

- Bueno días querida, que hermosa te ves. - Decía Sarah Leagan al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija y le daba un beso en la mejilla. El cual la chica recibió con aversión. - ¿Como has estado?

- ¿Como crees madre? - Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos para continuar. - Feliz como tu siempre has querido verme, tengo todo que mas puedo pedir - En ese instante hizo entrada a la sala Jules Leblanc.

- Buenos días. - Dijo el joven acercándose a las damas.

- Buenos días. - Contesto Sarah al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de pies a cabeza.

- Ah madre, El señor Jules Leblanc, Amigo de Frank empezara a trabajar dentro de unas semanas en la compañía.

- Es un placer. -Expresaba Sarah Leagan al tiempo que le extendía la mano para saludarlo.

- El placer es todo mío, señora. - Tomándole la mano y depositándole un beso, para luego invitarla a tomar asiento.

- El señor es el hijo de un querido amigo de Frank madre. - Exponía Elisa mientras le dedicaba una mirada acompañada de una agradable sonrisa, la cual Sarah pudo percibir inmediatamente.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene en el país señor Leblanc? - Inquirió la mujer con denotación hosca.

- Menos de cinco meses señora, es un placer conocerla después de tanto tiempo. - Respondía con una diestra sonrisa.

- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo más piensa quedarse? - Preguntaba la mujer con un dejo de desconfianza.

- La verdad no lo sé señora, pero por ahora el tiempo que considere necesario el señor Wells. - Alegó Jules borrando por completo la sonrisa que mantenía. - Es mi imaginación o esta mujer me esta haciendo un interrogatorio. - Cavilaba el joven.

- ¿Y se ha estado hospedando acá durante los cinco meses? - Pregunto irónicamente Sarah.

- Madre es completamente visible que el señor se esta quedando en la casa.- Intervino Elisa al ver el rostro del invitado - Son deseos de mi esposo que permanezca acá, aunque ya le esta negociando un apartamento, el cual empezara a ocupar dentro de un mes mas o menos, solo trabajara medio turno con Frank, para que le quede tiempo de conocer mas la ciudad y dedique tiempo para la distracción. ¿Alguna otra pregunta madre? - Alzando la ceja en señal de desconfianza gesto que conocía Elisa muy bien, sabia precisamente lo que su madre estaba pensando, pero poco le importaba lo que ella piense a estas alturas del juego.

- No, no tengo preguntas, solo estaba intentando conocer un poco al joven. – Dejando ver una sonrisa cargada de hipocresía. - Querida tu hermano llamo, nos dijo que en Charleston esta muy bien que los negocios van viento en popa, en realidad no se porque trabaja tanto, pero sobre todo tan lejos, a veces me hace mucha falta, ahora que vas, trata de convencerlo de que deje la idea absurda de continuar allá, hablare con William para que lo traslade a Chicago y se haga cargo de unas de las sucursales, se que tu tío no se negara.

- No, madre no trates de persuadirme y menos de utilizarme para instigar a Neil a que regrese estoy segura que me hace mucha mas falta que a ti, pero sé perfectamente que allá esta mejor solo quieres tenerlo aquí para manejarlo como un títere, acaso no te das cuenta que él allá puede demostrar que puede dar mucho mas de lo que tu y mi padre creen, que no hay necesidad de que le estés contralando la vida y para eso es que lo quieres tener cerca.

Jules miraba a las mujeres algo extrañado sin duda alguna, estaban manteniendo una discusión y que discusión, ese tono sarcástico de cada una, podía matar a cualquiera, para ser madre e hija había mucho rencor y odio de por medio, mucho mas por parte de hija a madre, solo se limitaba a mantenerse callado desviando la mirada hacia los cuadros que adornaban el salón.

- Esta bien hija, si no quieres a tu hermano cerca es porque no le tienes el amor que tanto dices. - Decía la madre con tono de derrota.

- Claro que adoro a mi hermano y no tengo que dejarme manipular por ti para demostrarlo y así manejar y ponerle precio a nuestras vidas y por supuesto el que mas les convenga a ti y a papá que no se ha dignado a visitarme, de seguro los negocios, como siempre, los negocios primero- Elisa estaba tan empeñada en recriminarle a su madre que se había olvidado por completo de Jules, casi comete la imprudencia mas grande del mundo.

- No deberías hablar así de tu padre, él se ha sacrificado mucho por la familia. – Respondió con gesto de dolor en su cara.

-¿Se ha sacrificado por la familia? - La pelirroja soltando una irónica carcajada.

Su madre con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la actitud de su hija, sabia que como siempre le reprocharía el haberla obligado a casarse con Frank, había un extraño en medio de la conversación por lo que no podía exigirle respeto como estaba acostumbraba a hacerlo, si no hubiese estado ese joven le hubiese volteado la cara de una bofetada para que aprendiera a respetar, por lo que no le quedo más que cambiar de conversación.

- Bueno hija sabes que estoy acá solo por Frederick, vengo a buscarlo. – Con fastidio y rabia en la voz.

¿Como podía esta mujer decir que estaba en la casa solo por el nieto y ni siquiera una palabra cariñosa para con su hija? por el contrario todo eran reprimendas. – Se decía el joven.

A Elisa fácilmente se le notaba la voz quebrantada y los ojos los tenían enrojecidos, sin duda estaba conteniendo el llanto.

- Esta bien madre… se que solo estas acá por Frederick, hace mucho que deje de importarles… mejor dicho de serles útil - Decía la joven al tiempo que se levantaba e iba en busca del pequeño.

- La verdad señor Leblanc disculpe a mi hija ella siempre ha tenido un carácter algo fuerte. - Decía la mujer ante los ojos sorpresivos del joven. - A veces amanece de mal humor.

- Si, usted es su madre y la conoce como nadie, el hecho de que muchas veces tengas meses sin mantener contacto no quiere decir que deje de conocerla. - Acoto el joven con rabia en cada una de las palabras, no sabia porque actuaba de esa manera y trato de defender a Elisa aprovechando su ausencia.

- Es que tengo mucho trabajo de por medio señor. – Acoto Sarah con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Que hombre más impertinente y grosero, como había permitido Frank que se quedara en su casa, acaso es estúpido, no ve que es sumamente joven y bien parecido, no sé como puede darle tanta confianza a Elisa. – Cavilaba la mujer mirando detalladamente al joven manteniendo un incomodo silencio.

Jules al ver el semblante de la dama prefirió pedir permiso y retirarse, claro a una distancia prudente, donde pudiera observar cuando la joven despidiera a la bruja que tenia por madre.

Mientras preparaba al pequeño para la partida por un par de días a casa de sus abuelos Elisa no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

- Que estúpida soy me jure que nunca mas iba a llorar, después de todo lo que me ha pasado no sé como aun me quedan lagrimas, como puede Sarah lograr hacerme daño con solo palabras, pensé que el odio que siento por ella y Frank me habían hecho aun mas fuerte, pero por el contrario cada ves estoy mas vulnerable a veces pienso que no puedo mas, no puedo mas, quisiera salir corriendo, desaparecer, irme a un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarme, despertar de esta pesadilla - El pequeño al ver a su madre llorando le coloco una de sus pequeñas manos en la mejilla para luego rodearle el cuello con sus bracitos. - Ya mi pequeño no pasa nada, mami esta bien. - Decía al tiempo que lo cargaba y tomaba el bolso que acababa de preparar de la cama, encaminándose a la sala, ya en la misma le entrego a Frederick a su abuela el cual se lanzo a sus brazos. - Madre ahí esta todo. - entregándole el bolso. -Ya sabes cualquier duda, queja, dolencia, lo mas mínimo que le pase a Frederick me llamas, te agradezco que tengas cuidado con él, al menos con él madre.

- Si querida no debes recordarme como atender a un niño o acaso se te olvida que yo ya críe a tu hermano y a ti… que tengo suficiente experiencia. - Colocando los ojos en blanco

- Si madre tienes suficiente experiencia en arreglarnos la vida.

La mujer hizo caso omiso al comentario de Elisa y dando media vuelta salió de la casa para montarse en el auto que la esperaba en la entrada. La joven se quedo en el umbral viendo como el auto se alejaba por el camino hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, al darse vuelta pudo ver a Jules parado detrás de ella observándola.

- Disculpe señor Leblanc no me siento muy bien de momento, con su permiso. - Dijo la joven con la mirada en el suelo, para retirarse.

El solo asintió en silencio y la siguió con la mirada sin duda había llorado, pudo ver como la joven salía por una de las puerta que daba al jardín y se perdía entre los inmensos y espesos arboles, iba barriendo con su vestido las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo, una necesidad de seguirla se apodero de él, pero dudaba no quería parecer atrevido, el sentimiento de ternura que lo embargaba era mas fuerte que la razón, no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando se aventuro a entrar en el inmenso jardín.

Encontrar a la joven fue tarea fácil a pesar de que estaba en un parte bastante alejada del jardín, solo tuvo que seguir los sollozos para dar con ella, la cual encontró sentada al pie de un árbol entre miles de hojas secas, con la vista perdida, apenas espabilaba, mientras que del ámbar de sus ojos salían lagrimas a borbotones

Elisa se percato de que alguien se acercaba al escuchar el ruido de las hojas al ser pisadas, intento levantarse, pero Jules fue más rápido y llego hasta donde se encontraba la joven y colocándose de cuclillas para poder mirar a los ojos de Elisa los cuales se encontraban vidriosos por las lágrimas que los inundaban.

- Disculpe señora no quiero parecer atrevido, ni mucho menos entrometerme en la relación entre usted y su madre, pero creo que no es justo como ella la trata ¿Por qué no le hace saber que no le agrada? deberían de llegar a un acuerdo.

La joven dejando rodar una lagrima mas le dijo:

- Usted no entiende nada señor y no creo sinceramente que llegue a entender la relación con mi madre, además estoy algo triste porqué no estoy acostumbrada a que Frederick este lejos de mi, esto del viaje aunque sea por un par de días… ¿Si me entiende verdad? - Decía la joven en busca de alguna excusa que justificara el comportamiento para con su madre delante del hombre.

- Si la entiendo perfectamente, pero no debe preocuparse de seguro su madre cuidara bien del pequeño.

Jules con las manos temblorosas se aventuro a colocarlas en la cara de Elisa para limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares, ante lo cual la joven bajo la mirada, él solo esbozo media sonrisa cargada de nerviosismo. Sintió la delicadeza de su piel, recordó el día que la conoció, cuando la vio entrar del brazo de Frank, solo lo saludo con media sonrisa pero fue suficiente para deslumbrarlo, que todo el deseo que sentía no era mas que un vestigio de lo que en realidad sentía, en ese instante se lleno de un gran temor a sentir a plenitud la certeza de amarla… estaba enamorado de esta mujer, sin saber cuando este sentimiento había nacido en él, como fue cayendo rendido ante la figura de Elisa Wells… ahora sabia que el hecho de seguirla a las entrañas del jardín era solo un pretexto para llegar finalmente a este instante preciso, en que la tenia para él, abandonada, vulnerable, sensible, sintió el deseo como una oleada poderosa e indispensable, el aire se atasco en su pecho y su corazón se disparo en frenético galope, olvido que ella era casada, que su esposo era Frank y todos los obstáculos entre los dos.

Elisa noto el nerviosismo en las manos del joven que aun las mantenía en sus mejillas y como su respiración había cambiado violentamente, levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

La tibia proximidad de Elisa envolvió a Jules, cerro los ojos y la atrajo buscando lentamente sus labios que temblaban al igual que los de él, rozando suavemente un par de veces, pidiendo permiso para aventurarse en un beso absoluto, largo, húmedo, cálido, cargado de ternura, recorrió su boca, aspiro su aliento, dispuesto a prolongar aquel momento hasta el fin de sus días.

Elisa sentía el calor de la manos de Jules en sus mejillas al levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con los de él, aquel calor penetrante había erizado cada uno de los poros de su piel, se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones mas dulces y placenteras, disfrutando cada segundo aquel beso, su corazón latía enloquecido, la energía de aquellas manos habían conseguido despertar en ella sensaciones que antes no sabia que existían, los labios de aquel hombre se fundieron en los de ella, mientras sus corazones compartían un solo latido enloquecido. - Elisa saco fuerza de donde no tenía y se separo violentamente del beso, lo miro a los ojos y apenas en un susurro le dijo.

- ¿Esta usted loco? ¿Como se atreve? - Jules solo la miro aturdido y con una contemplación de suplica le dijo.

- Le ruego que me perdone, señora por favor perdone mi atrevimiento.

Sofocada por los pensamientos que invadían su mente, la joven se levanto y salió casi corriendo, necesitaba despejarse de la excitación que en esos momentos corría como un caballo desbocado por todo su ser.

Él la vio alejarse, mientras sus manos temblaban, ¿Como se había atrevido? ¿Como no pensó antes de dejarse llevar? acababa de cometer la peor locura, ahora era consciente de que había besado a la esposa de Frank llevaba meses deseándolo pero nunca pensó hacerlo, no tenia el valor de hacer eso, tenia que irse lo mas pronto posible, no podía permitir que esto siguiera creciendo. - No mientras me pierda en esa mirada fuerte que posee, ya no puedo mas, la verdad es violenta, es dura y siento que esto se me escapa de las manos, se me hunde, prefiero seguir con mi vida como péndulo en el aire, antes que jugar con fuego porque corro el riesgo de incinerarme. – Se decía el joven con los nervios aun destrozados y la excitación de aquel beso despierta, un beso único, con un sabor como ningún otro, haciéndolo sentir mil emociones que nunca antes había sentido, encontrando en esos labios un placer nunca antes experimentado en ninguna otra mujer.

Elisa llego a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama llorando ahora no sabia porque lo hacia si por todas las palabras hirientes de su madre o por lo que acaba de hacer el señor Leblanc, de atreverse a robarle un beso...un beso latente en su labios y que desarmo sus esquemas porque su sabor fue tan maravilloso como prohibido, por que nunca había sido besada de esa manera y no tenia idea de que todo su cuerpo podía reaccionar acoplándose a esa sensación de cosquilleo en su vientre que se despertaba tan solo con pensar en lo sucedido.

Candy había bajado esa tarde para tomar un poco de aire, sus pensamientos como cosa poco habitual era de nuevo una maraña, sentía que cada vez todo era mas complicado, no lograba sacar de su cabeza la imagen del chico en los andenes de la estación de París, y como si fuese poco la actitud de los hermanos Di Carlo la angustiaba aun mas, esa sombra que se había posado sobre la chica, el grado de perturbación en Fabrizio que era casi palpable, en ese momento llego Albert sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Descansaste? – Le pregunto, el tono de su voz era apagado.

- Si, logre dormir un poco ¿Y tú? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, no logre hacerlo… creo que el mismo cansancio me lo impide, de seguro esta noche caeré rendido – Contesto sin mucho énfasis.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto de nuevo la rubia preocupada.

- Si… si Candy – Le dijo esquivando la mirada.

- No lo parece – Menciono observando el semblante taciturno del joven – Te ves triste… ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucede? ¿Es por Fransheska verdad? – Lo interrogo, su voz estaba cargada de ternura.

El joven se quedo en silencio un momento, frunció el ceño y después se volvió para mirarla, le tomó la mano e intento sonreír, pero no logro su cometido así que desvió la mirada de nuevo. Candy entendió que él no quería hablar del asunto, ella sabia perfectamente que cuando se esta herido a veces el hablar no soluciona nada y aunque le dolía mucho ver a Albert así, no podía obligarlo, lo mejor era esperar, estaba segura que en cualquier momento él se decidiría a contarle lo que le entristecía. En ese momento escucharon llegar a Ángela y Antonio quienes conversaban amenamente.

- Me alegra mucho que les fuera bien – Mencionaba el hombre caminando junto a la mujer.

- Si, bueno aunque hubo un pequeño accidente, nada grave gracias a Dios – Dijo ella en tono casual.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto el hombre interesado.

- Bueno… el señor Lambert tuvo un accidente, cayo de su caballo y tuvo que estar en cama un par de días… al parecer todo fue por una carrera – Explico ella.

- ¿Una carrera? Es extraño, un hombre como él debe manejar muy bien a los caballos – Expreso el hombre desconcertado.

- Si, seguramente… pero según lo que me conto Candy el Sr. Lambert le propuso al Sr. Di Carlo correr en una pendiente bastante pronunciada, un terreno muy difícil… - El hombre la detuvo.

- ¿Le propuso una carrera difícil a Fabrizio? – Inquirió sorprendido.

- Si eso fue lo que me dijo Candy – Contesto ella alarmada ante la reacción del hombre.

- ¡Que hombre mas loco! Hacer una cosa semejante… Fabrizio llevaba las de ganar desde un principio, él tiene un gran manejo de los caballos y es muy arriesgado… aun recuerdo lo sucedido el año pasado, los Lombardi, los Di Carlo y otras familias de Florencia habían viajado hasta Londres por una fiestas, los ingleses retaron a varios de nuestros muchachos a su famosa cacería, entre ellos Fabrizio, todo iba como era de esperarse, el joven llevaba bastante delantera, cuando de repente se desvió del camino, algunos de los que no participábamos pero que los seguíamos, nos sorprendió su actitud así que decidimos ir tras él, pudimos ver como el joven se acercaba a los rieles del tren, justo en ese momento había uno en ellos que parecía tener dificultades, Fabrizio apresuraba el caballo con la absurda intención de darle alcance… todo el mundo pensaba que estaba loco, de repente el tren se descarrilo volcándose aparatosamente, el accidente fue espantoso, él tuvo suerte de salir ileso pues estaba demasiado expuesto y no contento con eso, se apresuro a llegar hasta el lugar del accidente y comenzó a buscar como loco entre los heridos, encontró a una niña de unos doce años que se encontraba muy mal, la saco de entre los hierros retorcidos, la subió al caballo y salió como un rayo con ella hasta el hospital mas cercano… estaba irreconocible, totalmente desesperado… cuando llegamos al hospital él se encontraba en la sala de espera, completamente pálido, sus manos temblaban y su ropa se encontraba llena de sangre… aunque le insistimos en volver con nosotros y dejar a los médicos hacer su trabajo se negó a hacerlo, espero hasta que la niña saliera de la sala de operaciones y una de las enfermeras le confirmara que estaba estable. – Resumió el hombre ante la mirada atónita de Ángela.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿No le preguntaron por que lo había hecho? – Interrogo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si, sus padres se alarmaron muchísimo cuando lo vieron entrar en ese estado…. Y cuando lo cuestionaron sobre lo sucedió el joven no supo como explicarlo, solo que había visto el tren fallar y a una niña que lo saludaba desde este… que intento llegar hasta la cabina del conductor pero le fue imposible y cuando este volcó en lo único que pensó fue en esa niña que lo miraba e intentaba decirle algo – Respondió Antonio.

- Es algo muy extraño ¿No? – Menciono mientras lo miraba totalmente sorprendida. El hombre solo asintió en silencio y continuaron con su paseo.

Albert y Candy que habían escuchado la conversación no lograban salir de su asombro, cientos de preguntas y teorías se formaron en sus cabezas, la chica fue mas rápida, se levanto de inmediato y casi corrió para alcanzar al hombre.

- Antonio disculpe que lo moleste… escuche lo que le conto a Ángela… ¿Eso cuando sucedió? – Pregunto con voz angustiada.

- Bueno señorita… la verdad no recuerdo con exactitud, era otoño… pero el accidente fue muy nombrado por todos los diarios ya que en este murió la esposa e hijos de un Duque ingles muy importante – Contesto el hombre sin entender la actitud de la chica.

- ¿Esta seguro de eso? – Inquirió Albert quien ya se encontraba junto a su hermana.

- Si señor… si mal no recuerdo, la niña que había salvado el joven Fabrizio… fue el único miembro de esa familia que logro sobrevivir de ese accidente, el doctor Luciano regreso de inmediato a Florencia y solo se enteraron de quien era la chica meses después por un amigo, yo lo supe pues el joven Ángelo también estaba en la carrera de ese día y había quedado tan intrigado como todos los demás. – Respondió con naturalidad.

Albert y Candy se miraron en silencio, sin lograr ocultar su desconcierto… él había salvado a la hija del Duque Grandchester, conocía a la niña y seguramente también al duque… pero el día que se menciono lo del accidente ninguno de los Di Carlo acoto que el chico había estado allí ese día, ni mucho menos que él había llevado a la hija de este al hospital – Candy sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, no lograba entender lo que sucedía… las preguntas que desde hacia meses llenaban su cabeza ahora se habían multiplicado… ¿El duque conocía a Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Fue la que logro salir a flote en medio de tantas interrogantes.

Frank llego un poco mas temprano de lo usual pues tenía un viaje en puerta y necesitaba descansar un poco antes de embarcarse en el tren ya que el trayecto era bastante agotador, a pesar de ser bastante cómodo viajar en primera clase, aun no se acostumbrar a dejar el bienestar de su mansión.

- Buenas tardes Flavia.- Saludaba Frank con tono amable.

- Buenas tardes señor - Contesto la joven bajando la mirada.

- ¿Mi esposa donde se encuentra? Es raro que no me haya esperado hoy.

- Disculpe señor, ella se encuentra en su habitación, no se siente muy bien, la verdad es que quedo algo deprimida después de que la señora Leagan se llevara al pequeño.

- Gracias, Flavia. - Dijo el hombre lanzando el portafolio al mueble del recibidor y salió a toda prisa para la habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, si aun el sol no se había ocultado por completo, Elisa había corrido las cortinas, para que la luz del día no le molestara y tratar de dormir un poco, aunque ella sabia de sobremanera que era imposible lograrlo, el volcán en erupción que eran sus sentimientos no la dejarían en paz, jamás pensó que un beso hiciera tantos estragos, que despertara todo su ser, que la hiciera pensar por un momento que no era ella, experimento un beso que no era de Frank, uno al que no podía describir, porque simplemente no encontraba alguna palabra que al menos se le acercara, no sabia que el señor Leblanc podía con solo un beso lograr separarle el cuerpo del alma.

Frank se quito la chaqueta la coloco en el respaldo de una silla y se aflojo la corbata, se sentó en la cama y se quito los zapatos, para luego acostarse al lado de su esposa y darle un beso en la frente, ante el movimiento de su marido la joven abrió los ojos que los mantenía cerrado solo por tratar de relajarse un poco.

- Amor me han contado que te sientes mal, déjame y llamo al medico. - Dijo Frank al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

- No Frank, no hace falta, no es nada grave solo es un dolor de cabeza y siento algo de frio de seguro es un resfriado, además hoy me ha hecho mucha falta mi bebé.  
Al mirarla a los ojos pudo notar que había llorado, abrazándola le dijo:

- Amor no tienes porque acompañarme a Charleston si no te sientes bien, enviamos a buscar a Frederick ahora mismo a casa de tus padres y te quedas con él, la verdad es que, el llegar a casa y no ser recibido por ti y mi pequeño me dejan un vacio inmenso, en cuanto a lo del viaje yo puedo decirle a André que me acompañe.

- Amor es que no me gustaría, además quería ver a mi hermano sabes que tengo tiempo que no se de él.

- No te preocupes amor ya cuando este allá le digo que te llame y el porqué no has podido viajar. - El hombre soltándose del abrazo la tomo por la cara para mirarla a los ojos y Elisa no puedo evitar recordar cuando Jules la tomo de la misma manera solo con la inmensa diferencia que este toque no le producía nada, por el contrario era frio, por un momento quiso quitar las manos de su esposo de sus mejillas ya que le estaban borrando la caricia del hombre que la hacia estremecer con solo recordar su nombre.

- No se diga mas amor ya mismo llamo a tu madre para que prepare a Frederick y lo enviamos a buscar, mañana al alba parto con André, ya después haremos un viaje de familia y vamos donde tú quieras, se que te tengo algo abandonada con el trabajo y te pido mil perdones porque no te lo mereces.

Bajo a su despacho realizo la llamada, Sarah Leagan accedió a enviar al niño aunque algo renuente alegando que eran niñerías de Elisa y aconsejándole a Frank de que no la consintiera tanto y no accediera a todo lo que pide, que tendría que ponerle un poco de mano dura, para el hombre el hecho de que le dijeran que hacer con su esposa le molestaba así proviniera de los padres de la misma, alegando que él sabia muy bien como tratar con ella y no necesitaba sus consejos, Frank era de un temperamento sumamente fuerte cuando se lo proponía el cual nunca demostraba para con su familia, pero cuando se trataba de negocios o de que alguien le dijera que hacer o no, le enfurecía, varias veces durante los minutos que duro la conversación tuvo que respirar profundo para que Sarah no lo sacara de sus cávales y no tratarla indebidamente.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida, solo cenaron Frank y Jules ya que Elisa prefirió no cenar alegando que aun no se sentía bien del todo y que no tenia apetito solo un jugo que hizo subir hasta su habitación, la verdad es que no estaba preparada para compartir la mesa con Frank y Jules, después de lo sucedido durante media tarde, no sabría como reaccionar frente a su esposo, si podría soportar que él le tomara la mano o la besara delante del hombre que le hacia despertar cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Frank subió a la habitación y la joven al sentir los pasos fingió dormir, lo menos que quería era mantener una conversación con su esposo. El hombre al entrar a la habitación y verla dormida ingreso al baño se dio una ducha de agua tibia para relajar cada musculo de su vetusto cuerpo, al terminar el ritual de limpieza se coloco un pijama y se metió a la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido y movimiento posible para evitar que su esposa despertara.

Fransheska observaba a través de la ventana de su habitación, la noche de un negro cerrado le limitaba ver el hermoso jardín que siempre había sido su refugio, se vio tentada a bajar y caminar en este, pero desistió de la idea cuando abrió la ventana y sintió una corriente de aire frio que se calo hasta sus huesos, el cielo carente de estrellas y la Luna rodeaba por un circulo de nubes violáceas que apenas le dejaba reflejar su brillo, era muestra sin lugar a dudas que el cielo se encontraba cargado de agua y lo mas probable es que esa noche lloviese por varias horas – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerro los ojos - A estos llegaron de inmediato las imágenes de aquel niño en la estación de trenes en París - Su corazón comenzó a latir de un modo extraño, lenta y dolorosamente, como si alguien lo presionara impidiéndole ir a un ritmo normal, se llevo las manos al pecho y el dolor se hizo mas fuerte, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes de inmediato, ella las dejo salir con total libertad, esta opresión le estaba impidiendo respirar, comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

- Dios ¿Qué es todo esto que siento? Este dolor… este dolor que hacia tanto se había alejado de mi, de esta casa… ¿Por qué lo siento de nuevo? No hay razón para que me sienta triste, él esta con nosotros de nuevo… regreso y se quedo con nosotros ¿Por qué siento como si no estuviese? – La joven se sentó al borde de su cama, la mirada perdida y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras respiraba con esfuerzo.

Todo esto es tan extraño, a veces siento que… no, no puedo pensar eso, no puedo seguir con lo mismo, no quiero lastimarte no me perdonaría hacerlo de nuevo, fui una idiota en ese entonces… tú te encontrabas mal y yo no lo podía entender, si estabas distinto… fue la guerra, los traumas, pero eras mi hermano… eres mi hermano Fabrizio, no puede ser de otra forma, no soportaría perderte de nuevo… siempre estuviste allí para mi así como yo lo estuve para ti, exactamente como es ahora… no hay motivos para que sea diferente… tengo que alejar estas dudas de mi mente. – Sus pensamientos se debatían con su corazón, uno le decía que estaba equivocada y los otros le advertían que podía herir a muchos si se dejaba llevar por sus temores de nuevo.

- ¿Quién eres pequeño? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? Tus ojos… tus ojos… - Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de ella esos pensamientos y su mirada se encontró con una foto de ella y Fabrizio, tomada un mes antes de que el joven decidiera entrar a la Guerra, en ella se veían felices… como siempre estaba cuando se encontraban juntos, pasaban lejos casi todo el año, ella en Francia y él en Inglaterra, cuando se encontraban eran inseparables.

Cuando el joven decidió enlistarse ella quedo devastada, como pudo él hacer algo tan absurdo y lo peor no decirle nada, se sentía sola, desprotegida… fue en ese entonces cuando supo lo que era el odio, en ese instante odio con todas sus fuerzas a Antonella Sanguinetti… ella era la culpable de la decisión de su hermano… fue cruel, jugo con él y después lo dejo sumido en una tristeza que ni siquiera ella pudo alejar de él, su hermano se encontraba desesperado… la sonrisa que lucia en esa foto se había borrado por completo, le rompió el corazón sin ningún tipo de contemplación, él era apenas un chico, dieciséis años… dieciséis y sin embargo se había entregado a esa oportunista por completo, pensar que ella en un principio apoyo esa relación… que lo ayudaba a encontrarse con esa mujer… lo veía tan feliz… como nunca antes. – Las lágrimas salían de nuevo bañando su rostro, mientras por su mente pasaban sus recuerdos… recuerdos dolorosos que después desencadenaron la peor pesadilla que ha sufrido su familia.

Papá creyó que enviándote lejos arreglaría todo, que el tiempo se encargaría de sanar tu corazón… se estaba equivocando, te impuso no solo una distancia que tú no deseabas, también se cegó… siempre pensando en que sus decisiones eran las mejores para nosotros, tú luchabas… pero a él no le importaba, había decidido… era todo, no había nada que discutir… a veces pienso que se sigue culpando de todo, por eso acepta tu relación con esa mujer, por eso te apoya incondicionalmente… solo que hay cosas que jamás se recuperan… hay cosas que jamás se olvidan – Se levanto, caminado hasta la mesa de lectura donde se encontraba la fotografía de ella y su hermano, la tomó y regreso a su cama, paso mucho tiempo mirándola… sus ojos se fijaron en los del joven… en ese brillo, en ese azul – Termino por quedarse dormida ya pasada la medianoche.

Elisa no pudo conciliar el sueño si no hasta entrada la madrugada por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando su esposo partió, al despertar aun sin abrir los ojos un olor a rosas la embargo.

- Rosas no puede ser, la ventana tiene que estar cerrada. -Abrió los ojos e incorporándose en la cama pudo divisar mas de cincuenta ramos de rosas, rojas, blancas, amarillas, damasco; arreglos que cada uno contenía mas de sesenta rosas de verdad era un espectáculo apreciarlo no había un espacio libre en la habitación, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, dirigió la mirada al lugar que su esposo ocupa en su amplia cama y encontró un sobre el cual contenía una carta, y la tomó para empezar a leer.

_**Querida Elisa,**___

___**Te Adoro, y no me canso de pensar que tengo conmigo un regalo demasiado valioso y que voy a cuidar siempre, por lo que eres y por que estoy seguro, que jamás te cansarás de recibir cada segundo, cada palabra y sobre todo... todo el amor que siento por ti, que mas de una vez te veo muy feliz de recibirlo, con una sonrisa que me derrite y esas miradas que me hacen estremecer por dentro, haciéndome recordar por que te amo y me enamoré de ti, por cada detalle, por cada segundo, por tanta dulzura, comprensión y hasta cuando te enojas me encantas, y solo pienso en cambiar esa rabia llenándote de besos y robarte nuevamente esa preciosa sonrisa que ya la considero mía, como cada gesto en mi rostro es tuyo, sobre todo mi corazón que lo tienes contigo. **___

___**Todas mis fuerzas te mando para ti mi amor, solo recuerda que siempre estaré contigo... siempre... pase lo que pase, así sientas que todo el mundo comienza a desmoronarse yo siempre te amaré y jamás me olvidaría de todo este amor que estamos sintiendo y lo felices que somos al encontrarnos, con lluvia o con sol, con o sin lágrimas con toda nuestra sensibilidad, que nos une encontrándonos en un solo mundo que al estar juntos, nadie mas existe...**___

___**Tu esposo que te adora,**___

___**Frank Wells.**___

___**P.D: son pocas, comparado con el amor que me embarga.**_

Sus ojos recorrieron cada línea escrita por Frank y si bien con cada palabra expuesta en el papel la hacia sentirse única, el hecho de recordar de quien provenían le oprimía el corazón, ¿Por qué demonios es así? ¿Por que no puede ser como un esposo más? ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no tenia nada más que reprocharle? Que su edad, no sabia que todos esos dolores de cabeza y el hecho de estar siempre cansada era para evitar el mas mínimo roce de sus manos y por el contrario en sus labios aun ardía un beso que no era de él y ni que en sueño podría llegar a causarle lo que ese beso, la verdad era que ya no tenia fuerza no sabia si continuar con esta farsa o entregarse por completo a la sensación que la consumía.

- Creo que vivir una aventura con Jules no tiene porque ser tan malo además no tengo porque enamórame, tengo derecho a por una vez en la vida a sentirme completa, satisfecha, una aventura no me vendría mal. - Maquinaba la joven mientras un nuevo brillo se reflejaba en su rostro. - Además él no va a ser tan tonto como para decirle a Frank que le estoy siendo infiel, ante todo mi querido esposo cree ciegamente en mi y estas extrañas sensaciones en mi cuerpo deben ser porque nunca he sido besada por un hombre de verdad, voy a vivir esta aventura de un par de días con Jules aprovechar que mi marido no esta, después todo será como si nada, voy a acceder al juego con esa condición, después todo volverá a la normalidad. - Sumida en sus pensamientos con la carta aun en las manos asintió con acción de decisión.

_**Poema del amor ajeno. **___

___**Puedes irte y no importa, pues te quedas conmigo **__**  
**__**como queda un perfume donde había una flor. **__**  
**__**Tú sabes que te quiero, pero no te lo digo; **__**  
**__**y yo sé que eres mía, sin ser mío tu amor. **___

___**La vida nos acerca y la vez nos separa, **__**  
**__**como el día y la noche en el amanecer... **__**  
**__**Mi corazón sediento ansía tu agua clara, **__**  
**__**pero es un agua ajena que no debo beber... **___

___**Por eso puedes irte, porque, aunque no te sigo, **__**  
**__**nunca te vas del todo, como una cicatriz; **__**  
**__**y mi alma es como un surco cuando se corta el trigo, **__**  
**__**pues al perder la espiga retiene la raíz. **___

___**Tu amor es como un río, que parece más hondo, **__**  
**__**inexplicablemente, cuando el agua se va. **__**  
**__**Y yo estoy en la orilla, pero mirando al fondo, **__**  
**__**pues tu amor y la muerte tienen un más allá.**___

___**José Ángel Buesa.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	42. Capitulo 20 segunda parte

**Capitulo 20**

**Segunda parte**

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Dennis al pie de las mismas quien tenía al pequeño en brazos.

- Buenos días señora. ¿Como amaneció? - Se aventuro a preguntar la joven con tono tímido. Tomando al niño en brazos le respondió.

- Muy bien Dennis, gracias, ¿Ya esta listo el desayuno?

- Si Señora puede pasar cuando desee. - Al entrar al comedor solo había un plato colocado y la silla de Frederick.

La joven tomo asiento, entro Flavia con el desayuno para servirlo y traer también el del niño, a Elisa le pareció extraño que solo estuviera un puesto para el desayuno normalmente Jules desayunaba con ellos, por lo que le pregunto a Flavia.

- ¿El señor Leblanc ya desayuno?

- No señora, el señor Leblanc no se encuentra en la casa, partió esta mañana temprano con el señor Wells, el joven Leblanc se ofreció acompañarlo en su viaje.

- Ah ya veo y ¿André no lo iba a acompañar? - Pregunto la joven algo asombrada

- No señora anoche durante la cena llegaron a ese acuerdo el señor Leblanc le hizo saber al señor el interés que tiene de conocer las acciones en Charleston y al parecer esta muy interesado de que lo transfiera para allá.

Esta noticia para Elisa fue un balde de agua fría, todo su plan se vino abajo antes de empezar.

Antonella Sanguinetti se había enterado del regreso de los hermanos Di Carlo a la ciudad, pero ni en sueños iría a buscar a Fabrizio, esta vez había ido muy lejos, se marcho sin siquiera informarle, al menos por cortesía al fin y al cabo ellos tenían una relación, la estaba haciendo quedar como una idiota delante de todo el mundo y eso no se lo permitiría, su paciencia había llegado a su limite, hasta aquí llegaba la altanería de ese muchachito, ella le enseñaría como se debe tratar a una mujer como ella – Pensaba la mujer mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación.

Su mente viajo a tiempo pasado, cuando Fabrizio Di Carlo era apenas un chiquillo y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ese que con apenas una palabra de sus labios hubiese matado o muerto por su amor, el mismo que ella tantas veces rechazo por ser muy joven, inexperto, pero al que al fin termino cediendo por tedio y al mismo tiempo curiosidad, al enterarse que el joven nunca había estado con una mujer y que en sus manos estaba enseñarle el lenguaje de los cuerpos, si Fabrizio Di Carlo fue un niño al que ella manejo a su antojo, y que sin embargo le entrego una ternura que nunca había encontrado en ningún otro hombre, una dulzura y una forma de entregarse única y hermosa por decirlo de alguna manera. – Dejo libre un suspiro y sus pensamientos regresaron al presente.

- ¿Cómo has cambiado Fabrizio? Ahora no eres ni señal de aquel chico – Se decía mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento en su cama, su vista se perdía de nuevo – No puedo quejarme de algunos cambios – Menciono con una sonrisa – Pero ya no encuentro en ti esa ternura, al menos no para mi, no existe otra mujer de eso estoy segura… no puede existir… aunque a veces te siento lejano, perdido, como si extrañaras a alguien y he sentido que es a ese alguien precisamente a quien le haces el amor y no a mi… ya no eres el mismo niño Fabrizio ahora eres un hombre, un hombre que cada vez me desconcierta mas… ¿Qué es eso que te aleja de mi? ¿Por qué cuando te hablo de nuestro pasado siempre me esquivas? Me evades… como si no quisieras recordarlo… como si para ti nunca hubiese existido, sé que te hice mucho daño, que jugué contigo… pero te quería… en ese entonces te quería y ahora siento que te me escapas de la manos y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… cada día me pierdo mas en ti… cada día –Seguía su monologo con la mirada perdida.

Albert había llegado temprano a las oficinas de los Di Carlo, tenia una reunión con algunas autoridades de la ciudad y varias fundaciones de beneficencia, su trabajo en El Piamonte había despertado la conciencia de muchos, los esfuerzos cada vez daban mejores resultados, tenia planeado partir de nuevo en unos días, enfrascarse en la razón que lo había traído a este país y alejar de sus pensamientos todo eso que lo atormentaba, desde que habían llegado ni Candy ni él se habían encontrado de nuevo con los Di Carlo, al menos no con los jóvenes, después de escuchar la conversación entre Antonio y Ángela, ambos quedaron totalmente confundidos, si él Duque de Grandchester conocía a Fabrizio Di Carlo, lo mas seguro era que hubiese investigado… tal vez no encontró nada que ligase a este con su hijo, solo el parecido físico, sin embargo aun quedaba la duda de saber si llegaron a encontrarse o no, la chica había escrito una carta al hombre, claro está sin dejar ver sus sospechas, no era prudente arriesgarse, lo mejor era planear un encuentro entre él y el joven y salir de dudas, sin embargo él le pidió que se mantuviese alejada del joven y lo dejara tratar de investigar por sus propios medios… cada vez se convencía mas que los Di Carlo ocultaban algo con respecto a Fabrizio, pero no se lo dejo ver a la chica, solo fueron recuerdos de las conversaciones que había tenido con padre e hijo.

- Así que tienes planeado regresar al Piamonte – Dijo Luciano sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si, si solo que pienso esperar a que pase el cumpleaños de Candy – Respondió tratando de parecer casual.

- ¿Esta próxima a cumplir años Candice? – Pregunto interesado.

- Si en unos días, he estado buscando algo que obsequiarle, pero aun no consigo nada que termine de convencerme… en realidad lo que deseo es un poco complicado, al menos aquí, no conozco a las personas adecuadas – Termino por decir mirando al hombre.

- Eso no es problema yo conozco a todo el mundo en esta ciudad y podría ayudar, solo dime lo que desea regalarle a Candice - Menciono el italiano con una sonrisa amable.

Albert lo miro en silencio por unos minutos y después se animo a compartirle al hombre su idea, a la cual este ofreció una solución de inmediato, él conocía a la persona indicada para ayudar al americano. Después de esto salió para encontrarse de inmediato con esta.

Llego al lugar que se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas, dejando casi todo sumergido entre las sombras, a excepción del escenario. Parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar sus ojos, caminando con cuidado para no tropezar, no había avanzado mucho cuando su corazón dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, él dejo de respirar. Sobre el escenario se encontraba Fransheska Di Carlo, tendida en este, parecía que dormía plácidamente, las suaves notas de una melodía comenzaron a inundar el espacio, su corazón reacciono al estimulo y comenzó a latir casi dolorosamente, estaba congelado no logra mover un solo musculo, solo conseguía mirarla, oculto entre las penumbras del lugar.

Ella comenzó a moverse muy despacio como si despertase de un profundo sueño gracias a la música que envolvía el lugar, extendió la mano como para tocar a alguien y Albert sentía que era a él, aunque ella no podía verlo en medio de tanta oscuridad; sutiles giros dieron inicio a uno de los espectáculos mas hermosos que los ojos del rubio habían presenciado en su vida, ella parecía un hada, dueña de cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía un ave en pleno vuelo, desplegando elegancia, belleza y sincronía en cada paso… se dejaba llevar por la música y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sus ojos volvían a ser brillantes. Albert no pudo evitar ser parte de esa alegría, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dentro de su pecho la emoción que embargaba a la chica también lo alcanzaba a él, era como estar en medio de un sueño, un hermoso sueño… ella lucia bellísima, tanto que lo hacia temer que no fuese verdad, que en cualquier momento terminara por esfumarse. El lugar comenzó a iluminarse desde los palcos, al tiempo que la música dejaba escuchar notas mas altas, sin embargo donde se encontraba Albert continuaba oscuro, apenas si el joven lo noto, se encontraba totalmente extasiado ante la imagen de la italiana, ella era magnifica… extraordinaria, llenaba de vida todo el lugar, iluminándolo por completo, su sonrisa era verdadera, su movimientos expresaban libertad, independencia, envolviéndolo de nuevo en su magia. Las notas comenzaron a llegar a su final, sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y termino por quedar en la posición que tenia al inicio, como si se sumergiese en un recóndito sueño.

- ¿Hermosa no? – Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo sobresaltarse, se volvió rápidamente para mirar.

- Fabrizio… ¿Cómo estas? – Inquirió tratando de parecer casual y obviando la pregunta del chico.

- Bien ¿Usted? – Pregunto el chico manteniendo el tono de voz bajo, mientras tomaba asiento, después se perdió en la imagen de su hermana quien parecía dormida sobre el escenario.

- Pensé que dejaríamos el protocolo – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa, pero que no llegaba a su mirada – He estado bien gracias – Contesto tomando asiento junto al joven y evitando posar su mirada en Fransheska.

- Me alegra… su… tu hermana ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto de nuevo intentando parecer tranquilo.

- Bien, estamos planeando viajar de nuevo al Piamonte… pero deseo esperar a que pase su cumpleaños – Al ver que el joven seguía en silencio continuo – Motivo por el cual he llegado hasta aquí – Agrego con tranquilidad.

Fabrizio se volvió para verlo sin comprender, esquivo la mirada del rubio colocándola de nuevo sobre la figura casi inmóvil de su hermana.

- Tu padre me dijo que podrías ayudarme a conseguir lo que necesito – Expreso al ver la confusión.

- Tú dirás – Fue la respuesta, su tono era seco.

- Bueno es que… antes tengo una curiosidad, no sabia que a ustedes les gustaba el teatro… - El italiano lo interrumpió.

- Fransheska ama bailar, como lo has comprobado en varias oportunidades, este lugar le permite hacerlo sin sentirse cohibida, ser ella misma… sin miedo de ser juzgada – Menciono con tranquilidad.

- ¿Y a ti… por que vienes aquí? – Pregunto a quemarropa buscando su mirada.

- Yo solo ayudo a los estudiantes a memorizar algunos libretos… puedo retener diálogos completo – Se detuvo, esquivo la mirada del rubio y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa triste – Digamos que tengo buena memoria para ello –Su voz cambio por completo.

- Te gusta la actuación entonces – Menciono Albert sin mucho énfasis.

- No, solo les ayudo con los libretos, nunca en mi vida me he parado sobre un escenario – Dijo con tono hosco tratando de cortar la conversación. Albert lo noto de inmediato y supo que no era conveniente presionarlo – Necesitabas mi ayuda… ¿Para qué?

- Que cabeza la mía, si… el cumpleaños de Candy es en una semana y necesito encontrar…

De esta forma fue explicando al joven su idea y este lo escuchaba con atención, mas su mirada se encontraba en la chica sobre las tablas… ella sabia que el rubio estaba allí, seguramente escuchaba su voz, aun así seguía inmóvil… en medio de la burbuja que siempre creaba para cuando necesitaba alejarse de todo, ya habían pasado varios días desde la sucedido en París y ella aun se notaba perturbada, encerrada en una coraza que él no comprendía. Después de varios minutos ambos quedaron de acuerdo en lo que harían, aunque el rubio dudo un poco sobre el tiempo pues le parecía muy poco, él le dijo que no habría ningún problema que encontraría lo que le pedía en menos de una semana.

- En cuanto lo tenga te aviso – Menciono el moreno colocándose de pie y extendiéndole la mano al americano para despedirse.

- Muchas gracias Fabrizio, cualquier duda o inconveniente por favor házmelo saber – Contesto recibiendo la mano del chico.

- No te preocupes todo estará bien – Respondió.

El rubio coloco la mirada de nuevo sobre la imagen de Fransheska quien aun seguía sobre el escenario, completamente relajada, como sumida en un sueño profundo… aun así se veía hermosa, parecía un ángel, su corazón latió dolorosamente y tuvo que luchar para mantener un suspiro dentro de si… dudo en caminar hasta el escenario para saludarla, si tan solo pudiese verse de nuevo en sus ojos… al final termino por desechar la idea… tal vez era mejor colocar distancia, evitar caer de nuevo.

- Debo marcharme tengo algunas cosas pendientes aun, por favor despídeme de tu hermana – Menciono esquivando la mirada del moreno.

- Nos vemos – Le dijo al italiano con amabilidad, este afirmo en silencio y Albert salió del lugar sin volverse.

El joven pudo notar cierto dolor en la mirada del americano, le dolía esta lejos de Fransheska, pero su orgullo le impedía acercarse a ella, podía entenderlo… pero sabia que en el fondo eso no servía de nada, el hecho de estar lejos no ayudaba a cambiar un sentimiento y menos cuando este se ha instalado en el corazón y el alma.

Un aplauso retumbo en el lugar sorprendiendo a la joven, aun así ella mantuvo la misma posición.

- Estuviste maravillosa, pero puedes dejar de fingir que duermes, ya se fue – Menciono Fabrizio aun desde el lugar que ocupaba.

Ella se estiro un poco y abrió los ojos muy despacio, se coloco boca arriba para mirar el techo del escenario adornado por hermosos candelabros estilo Luis XV, respiro profundamente y luego se volvió para ver al joven.

- No estaba fingiendo ¿Te gusto el baile? – Pregunto ignorando el tono que este había utilizado.

- Si, me gusto mucho… te he dicho muchas veces que tienes mucho talento para esto Fransheska – Se coloco de pie y comenzó a bajar – También que tienes mi apoyo incondicional si decides hablar con papá para hacerle entrar en razón, no es justo que dejes de lado tus sueños solo porque a él no le gusta que bailes – Agrego colocándose frente al escenario.

- Fabrizio sabes que no tiene caso, además con hacerlo aquí me conformo… gracias por guardar mi secreto – Contesto con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba al borde de las tablas dejando sus piernas colgando – Ven siéntate aquí conmigo – Menciono señalando el lugar a su lado.

- Aquí estoy bien – Respondió y camino para tomar asiento en las butacas del frente.

- ¡Por favor! El escenario no te va a morder, vamos sube – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos. El chico frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho – Fabrizio no entiendo tu actitud… puedes pasar horas en este lugar y nunca has pisado este escenario, te aseguro que te encantaría la vista desde este lugar… imaginarlo repleto de personas ovacionando tu trabajo… - Sus ojos brillaban a medida que hablaba.

- Si lo deseas hazlo… no pierdes nada con intentarlo – Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Lo deseo, pero no puedo… no siempre se tiene lo que se desea hermanito, pero tú deberías dejar esa fobia que le tienes al escenario y acompañarme, por aquí a un par de libretos que podemos ensayar juntos – Menciono colocándose de pie para buscarlos.

- Fransheska no soy actor, no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo se hace, sabes que si vengo a este lugar es solo para acompañarte – Dijo con desamino.

- Pues no lo parece, acaba de decirme que yo tengo talento para bailar, pero tú tienes talento para la actuación, Fabrizio si tan solo lo intentaras… no he escuchado a nadie que recite mejor las líneas de Shakespeare, ya te lo han dicho los profesores… yo soy un desastre para ello… tal vez por eso Dios me dio el don de expresar mis sentimientos a través del baile, pero tú voz tiene carácter, fuerza, pasión, ninguno de los actores de este lugar pueden compararse contigo – Menciono totalmente convencida.

- No… no pueden compararse porque yo no soy actor – Contesto arrastrando las palabras – Tan solo le ayudo a los chicos a memorizar sus líneas es todo, si mi padre no te deja bailar… se muere si le digo que quiero dejar la gerencia de la empresa para actuar, además tampoco es algo que desee hacer… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has intentado? Nunca te has parado sobre este escenario, no puedes medir la energía que tiene este lugar, aun así completamente vacio como esta… es demasiado poderosa, te hace sentir pequeño – Dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Bueno en otra ocasión, ahora debemos irnos si queremos llegar para la cena, aunque tengo que pasar por la oficina a buscar unos balances – Expreso buscando una salida rápida a la situación.

- Ves… se te nota hasta en el tono que utilizas que no te gusta el trabajo que haces con papá, antes casi lo vuelves loco para convencerlo de dejarte la gerencia… la estupidez de enlistarte en la guerra solo por no acceder a su capricho de enviarte a estudiar medicina, por no dejarte seguir en lo que realmente te gustaba que eran las leyes… aun estas a tiempo, puedes retomar tu camino, si hasta conseguiste tener a tu lado a Antonella Sanguinetti, recuerdo que querías a toda costa trabajar en la empresa, demostrarle a todo el mundo que eras un hombre en capacidad de hacerlo… de cumplir con tu sueño de ser un gran abogado y casarte con esa mujer, ahora pareces no querer ni lo uno ni lo otro, no lo soportas es demasiado evidente Fabrizio – Dijo colocando sus manos de los hombros de su hermano mientras ente la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

- Buenos las cosas cambian – Fue lo único que dijo mientras la colocaba en el piso.

- No… no de manera tan radical… pareces… - Ella se detuvo al ser consciente de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

- Un extraño, lo puedes decir no hay problema… hacia mucho que no lo hacías – Le dijo con pesar.

- No… no quise decir eso… no lo dije, solo intento entenderte – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando la mejilla del joven.

- No te preocupes, esta bien… ahora vamos – Menciono con tranquilidad.

Pero ella sabia que lo había herido, lo podía ver en sus ojos… se tornaron oscuro y triste ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan torpe? – Se pregunto mientras salía del lugar en silencio.

Las cortinas corridas dejaban entrar la luz plata y negra de la noche, descansando sobre su cuerpo en la oscuridad de la habitación puede ver todo con mayor claridad y el brillo de la luna arremete contra él, ese deseo de querer dormir y estar despierto, el peso de los parpados es insoportable pero los ojos se resisten a cerrarse, cuando llegan hasta él en total desorden los recuerdos de la estación de trenes en Paris, tratando de comprender lo que paso, sin duda era ella, era Fransheska, su hermana, ya era toda una mujer hermosa, mas hermosa que la luna.

Se levanto de la cama y se encamino hasta el espejo, sin encender la luz solo, observando la imagen que dejaba ver el albor de la noche, apoyando sus manos en una mesa mientras las palabras de ella hacían eco en su mente, volviendo esta mas confusa.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Quién soy? Era yo… no puede haber alguien que se parezca tanto, no encuentro un explicación lógica a todo esto, ¿Por qué Fransheska lo llamo por mi nombre? ¿Que hacia él con ella? – Observa fijamente su pálida figura en el espejo y mira su ser carente de alma y de presencia humana. – No definitivamente es otra persona, ¿Pero que hace con mi familia? ¿Por qué ocupa mi lugar? ¿Por qué se hace pasar por mí? Yo estoy muerto, para ellos estoy muerto. – En su memoria hace eco el tono de voz. – No es mi voz… ¿Quien es ese hombre? ¡Maldita sea! Todos estos años tratando de enterrar mi antigua vida, viviendo con esta culpa, con este temor. – En un movimiento brusco tiro todo lo de la mesa al suelo. Odiaba esa voz que no era la de él y retumbaba en su memoria, ese hombre al que miro directamente a los ojos y en su rostro pudo ver el mismo asombro, el miedo. La ira lo invadía por lo que empezó a lanzar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, para drenar las ganas de agarrar un tren a esa hora e irse a Florencia a partirle el alma a ese desgraciado que ocupaba su lugar.

Ante los gritos y estruendos provenientes de la habitación del frente Manuelle se despertó alterado, por lo que se incorporo en la cama casi automáticamente halando la silla de ruedas para ver que le pasaba a Richard pues nunca había actuado de esa manera, ayudándose con los brazos para quedar sentando, pero al estar casi en ella esta se rodo y cayo al suelo golpeándose la cadera provocando un estrépito seco.

- Maldita sea. – Susurro ante el dolor y halando de nuevo la silla. – En esto momentos es que necesito las piernas y no este vacio. – Termino por acomodarse en la silla dirigiéndose tan rápido como pudo a la puerta, la cual abrió saliendo al pasillo para encontrar a su sobrino parado en frente de la puerta de su cuarto llorando, al verlo salió corriendo hasta su tío quien lo cargo y lo sentó en sus muslos, tratando de calmar el llanto del pequeño, se acerco hasta la puerta de la habitación de Richard, dudo por un momento antes de tocar, al fin lo hizo recibiendo por respuesta el ruido del espejo al hacerse añicos, ante lo cual Joshua se asusto aun mas, soltando un grito entre llanto mientras todo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba. – Joshua… ya… ya pequeño no es nada… nada… cálmate. – Le susurraba Manuelle para que se calmara, se dirigió a la sala y marco al trabajo de Marión, pues esa noche le había tocado guardia. – Buenas noches por favor con la señora Marion MacBeth Laroche. – Espero unos segundos, recibiendo por respuesta, que se encontraba ocupada. – Por favor dígale que es una emergencia. - Después de unos minutos contesto Marion.

- ¿Manuelle que pasa? – Con voz preocupada al escuchar el llanto del pequeño. – ¿Joshua le paso algo?

- No Marión, Joshua esta bien solo esta asustado, es Richard esta como loco destrozando la habitación y esta encerrado en ella.

- Enseguida salgo para allá. – Colgando, Manuelle tomó una manta y se deslizo a la puerta que daba al pequeño jardín. Cubrió a Joshua quien aun lloraba y temblaba por el temor.

- Joshua cálmate, mira las estrellas, que bonitas y la Luna mira que grande se ve. – Le decía Manuelle para calmarlo mientras le señalaba. Pero el niño no paraba de llorar, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y toda su cara estaba roja a causa de las lágrimas las cuales limpiaba tiernamente mientras lo arrullaba y a su mente vino uno de los cantos que entonaban los soldados reunidos en las noches alrededor de una fogata, una de las pocas que se aprendió, sin saber que esa noche todos sus muchachos, mas de cien que estaban su mando morirían y a él lo dejaría lisiado de por vida.

- _**"No volveré al hogar que un día deje, Mil caminos andaré, Mientras sombras en la oscuridad. Las estrellas brillaran en la bruma. Triste anochecer, donde no hay luz. Acabara, todo tiene fin.**_ -Manuelle le cantaba a Joshua para calmarlo mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas silenciosas y el niño se calmaba ante la voz melodiosa de su tío que en su interior revivía todo el horror vivido esa fatídica noche, donde perdió a los que consideraba sus hermanos, a mas de uno lo escucho gritar "no quiero morir" mientras sus gargantas se ahogaban en sangre, otros no les daba tiempo ni hablar, solo miradas llenas de miedo, en sus ojos que ante solo se veía esperanza, valor, amor, sueños, en ese momento eran nubladas por la muerte.

- _**Hay un mundo desde aquí hasta mi hogar. Hay tantas sendas por andar. La sombra la noche traerá. Las estrellas, la iluminara. Niebla y sombra triste anochecer. Pasara, Dios seguro. Puede ver. **_

EL niño término por quedarse dormido, Marión llego y Manuelle aun se encontraba en el jardín ya tenia como diez minutos que no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de la habitación, ella llego hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

- Manuelle ¿Que paso? – Pregunto en un susurro para no despertar al niño.

- Lo mismo me pregunto, no se que le paso hoy a tu esposo, estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto escuche gritos y ruidos… esta encerrado. – Dijo Manuelle sin entrar en detalles del estado del niño para no preocuparla aun más, ya que su semblante se veía bastante alterado.

Marión se dirigió a la habitación llamo a la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

- Richard, abre por favor. – Suplicaba pero era imposible, del interior de la habitación no provenía el mas mínimo ruido, esto termino por asustarla aun mas, siempre contaba con una juego de llaves extras por lo que casi corriendo fue hasta la sala y busco en su bolso, para regresar rápidamente en la puerta, al introducir la llave en la cerradura su corazón empezó a palpitar rápida y dolorosamente, a su mente solo llegaba lo peor, con manos temblorosas logro abrir, la habitación estaba en penumbras, se dirigió hasta el interruptor para encender la luz tropezando en el camino con varios objetos, cuando la luz ilumino la habitación su vista lo busco rápidamente, estaba sentado en el piso, en un rincón haciendo presión con una mano en otra de la cual varios hilos de sangre bajaban hasta su codo perdiéndose en su rodilla y manchando gran parte del pantalón del pijama, estaba sudoroso, su mirada perdida como tantas veces mientras que sus hermosos ojos ahora mas que nunca parecían un mar, inundado en lagrimas.

Corrió hasta él y se puso de rodillas. – Por Dios Richard ¿Que ha pasado? – Este la miro y soltó un sollozo abrazándola manchándole de sangre el blanco uniforme, llorando abiertamente.

- Amor… Marión siempre me he querido olvidar de mis recuerdos, de la parte absurda de mi vida, pero solo he conseguido una avalancha de estupideces, creí que había olvidado aquello que me hizo daño, pero la verdad llega hasta mí como un asesino arrancándome pedazos del corazón, de mi putrefacta alma, soy un asco de hombre. – Lloraba aferrado al hombro de su esposa.

-Mi vida… Richard… no… no digas eso, eres un ser maravilloso. – Él la interrumpió.

-No… no lo soy, amor perdóname, es que perdí la razón… necesito tu amor. – Se alejo y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Marión llenándolas de sangre, mirándola a los ojos.

- Déjame ver tus manos Richard. – Dijo Marión colocando las de ellas en sus muñecas.

-No es nada, solo me corte con el espejo.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Por que has hecho todo esto? Richard tú no eres agresivo.

- No sé, por rabia, solo siento que la sangre me hierve, en mi siento correr, odio, envidia, celos que oscurece mi mente siento que podría cometer una locura irrefrenable y tengo miedo de hacerlo y arrastrarte a ti y a mi hijo al mismo infierno.

-¿De que? ¿De quien? Richard, ¿De quien sientes celos?

- De mi mismo.

- Amor no entiendo… déjame ver tu mano, estas sangrando demasiado. – Tomando las manos para revisarlas hallando en la izquierda una herida abierta. – Es bastante grande, hay que suturar, voy por el botiquín, por favor no te muevas. – Poniéndose de pie entro al baño y regreso con una caja, abriéndola. – Esto va a doler un poco, pero tengo que limpiar y retirar los vidrios. – Marión empezó con su labor después de casi una hora termino con la herida que llevo diez puntos, ante las quejas ahogadas de Richard. – Vamos a quitarte esa camiseta que esta toda manchada. – Se la ayudo a quitar y busco una camisa negra, la cual le coloco, mientras él se mantenida en el mismo lugar, ella terminaba por colocar la venda, se puso de pie tomó algunas de las cremas y frascos que estaban en el suelo, él se puso de pie.

- Déjame ayudarte.

- No… esta bien Richard déjalo así, mañana lo organizare, mejor ven metete en la cama. – Acoto mientras acomodaba un poco las sabanas. – Me daré un baño y enseguida estoy contigo. Él entro en la cama y ella salió de la habitación, haciéndole saber a Manuelle el estado de Richard encaminándose hasta él y empujando la silla de ruedas cerro la puerta y ayudo a su hermano a meterse en la cama, acomodando a su lado a Joshua, ya que Manuelle le pido que lo dejara dormir con él, sabia que el niño podía despertar asustado y no quería que su madre se enterara. Marion entro de nuevo a su habitación paso hasta el baño después de unos minutos regreso con su dormilona y se metió en la cama, Richard aparentemente estaba dormido, se acomodo de espaldas a él y las lagrimas se hicieron presente, estaba cansada de esta situación, ¿Pero como luchar con lo que sencillamente tiene mas poder que ella misma? Es lo que siempre se pregunta cada vez que esta en una situación similar y prefiere callar y llorar en silencio porque con solo una mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules logra doblegarla y si haría menos por él se sentiría miserable, solo sabe que cada palabra o acto de Richard hace que la herida crezca mas, pero en vez de desistir esta siempre a la espera de un nuevo golpe, porque de cierta manera esto la reconforta, el poder sentir que ella es el único equilibrio que él tiene la hace concebirse única, completa, porque ama a Richard mas que a su vida y nada mas importa.

Richard la abrazo, besándole el hombro y la espalda, ella coloco sus manos encimas de las de él que descansaban sobre su vientre.

- Perdóname amor. – Susurro – Perdóname por causarte tanto dolor. – Ella se volvió quedando frente a él, acomodando los cabellos revueltos de su esposo.

- No…no hay nada que perdonar. – Se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios al cual respondió, uniéndose en un abrazo, terminaron por quedarse dormidos.

Eran las seis de la tarde de un viernes, como cualquier otro, solo que para dos de las personas que caminaban por esas calles era un día especial, justo hoy cumplían un mes de estar juntos, un mes desde que sus vidas cambiaron de grises y monótonas a estar llena de colores y emociones, caminaban tomados de la mano, pues aquí nadie los reconocería, él le había dado la sorpresa de pasar un fin de semana juntos en un cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad junto al hermoso Lago Cook, el paisaje era realmente hermoso, el pueblo era pintoresco lleno de color vivaz por doquier, se habían detenido en este para comprar algunos enseres, querían aprovechar al máximo el par de días que estarían en este lugar.

- Neil, vamos a ver estos cuadros – Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y caminando al interior de una tienda de antigüedades.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto viendo como veía maravillada una hermosa pintura del Lago, era un atardecer y el artista lo había plasmado con gran maestría.

- Si es hermoso, mira las luces… y los tonos dorados aquí – Contesto señalándola.

- Señor nos llevamos esta – Menciono el chico para captar la atención del vendedor. Ella se volvió para mirarlo sorprendida.

- Neil no… no, esta hermosa pero… - Él la detuvo.

- No hay peros… la llevamos – Ordeno al hombre – Quiero conservarla como un recuerdo de este día – Dijo dirigiéndose a ella y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias – Menciono ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Por muchas cosas, por ser tan especial conmigo… por hacerme feliz – Contesto acariciando la mejilla del chico y aprovechando que el vendedor estaba ocupado empacando el cuadro le dio un beso en los labios, muy rápido, pero que lleno al joven de calidez.

- Gracias a ti por llenar mis días… por dejarme ser parte de tu mundo… por entregarte a mí como lo haces – Expreso acariciando la espalda de la joven y dándole un tierno beso en el hombro, ella se estremeció ante el toque, pues su piel estaba expuesta.

Él le dedico una sonrisa y camino hasta donde se encontraba el hombre terminando el paquete, pago y minutos después salían de la tienda, Neil le abrió la puerta y ella le regalo una sonrisa, coloco el cuadro en el asiento trasero y retomaron el camino, el mismo bordeaba el Lago Cook ofreciéndoles un hermoso paisaje durante todo el recorrido, las montañas a los lejos aun conservaban la nieve que en ellas era perpetua, el aire era fresco y a medida que se alejaban del pueblo el olor a naturaleza los comenzaba a envolver, en una intercepción Neil se detuvo y busco en la guantera un mapa, frunció el ceño mientras seguía una líneas con el dedo índice, a ella le resulto adorable.

- Según esto es a la derecha, a una hora por ese camino – Señalo para infundirle confianza, lo que él no sabia era que ella no necesitaba de mapas para confiar en él, que ya lo hacia con los ojos cerrados.

- Perfecto, confió en ti – Le dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba los hermosos ojos negros.

Él le tomó la mano y le dio un suave beso en esta, coloco el auto en marcha de nuevo; no sé equivoco a poco menos de una hora lograron entrar a la propiedad, lo primero que lograron divisar fue el encantador jardín, el verde predominaba, sin embargo no le restaban protagonismo a los hermosos rosales, después de un minuto pudieron ver la cabaña, construida en piedra y madera, daban una sensación de calidez, con amplios ventanales, a un lado de la misma se encontraba pequeño lago dividió a la mitad por un puente del mismo material de la casa, ella se encontraba encantada, este lugar era bellísimo. Neil bajo del auto y camino para abrirle la puerta. Caminaron juntos, el interior de la misma era tan hermoso, como el exterior, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas lo llenaban de luz por completo, había un pequeña cocina, una sala de estar, el comedor, un corredor que de seguro llevaría a las habitaciones.

- Esto es hermoso Neil – Menciono emocionada caminado por el lugar.

- Si, es muy bonito, me alegra que te guste… no sabia que escoger, la verdad es la primera vez que vengo – Dijo el chico caminando para abrir una de las ventanas. De inmediato el olor a pinos, rosas, madreselva, calas y robles, inundo el lugar.

- Me encanta – Contesto llegando hasta él mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Él se volvió para mirarla, rodeándola con sus brazos la atrajo a su cuerpo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ella subió las manos a la nuca del chico enredando sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo, Neil le hizo saber su necesidad de hacer el beso más profundo y ella cedió, abriendo la boca para darle paso a él y dejarlo llenarla de todas esas sensaciones que solo él lograba despertar en ella, las manos del joven recorrían la espalda de la chica, a los pocos minutos las caricias comenzaban a despertar sus cuerpos, ella fue consciente de esto cuando sintió las manos de Neil posarse en sus caderas y acercarla un poco mas a él, abandono los labios de la morena y comenzó a besar el cuello. Le dio media vuelta para colocarla de espaldas a él, haciendo el cabello a un lado comenzó a besar la nuca de Vanessa, sus manos abandonaron la cintura de la chica y comenzaron a subir por sus senos, acariciándolos muy despacio, la respiración de ambos comenzaba a ser agitada, ella tenia los ojos cerrado y se mordía el labio inferior en un intento por no dejar salir de su garganta los gemidos que cada roce de las manos del moreno provocaban en ella.

Con manos diestras Neil comenzó a deslizar el vestido de Vanessa hasta llevarlo a la cintura de ella, mientras seguían besando su nuca y bajaba a su espalda, ella lo ayudaba a desliza el vestido, él besaba los hombros, el cuello, las manos de ella con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo. Vanessa se volteo de nuevo para buscar sus labios, fundiéndose con él en un beso cargado de intensidad. Él bajo muy despacio al tiempo que trazaba un camino con sus labios y llegaba hasta el vientre de la chica que temblaba ligeramente, comenzó a besar el mismo con sutileza, mientras sus manos apretaban las caderas y el derriere de la joven provocando gemidos en ella, sus manos terminaron de deslizar el vestido y subieron con esmerada lentitud por sus piernas, pequeñas caricias que acrecentaban el fuego que los consumía a ambos, sus manos subían y bajan mientras sus labios saboreaban la delicada piel morena que ardía de deseo. Ella lo insto a subir y atrapando con sus labios los de Neil y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, el joven la tomó en brazos y camino con ella hacia la habitación, la coloco con suavidad sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su vientre de nuevo, ella temblaba como una hoja seca, sentía su cuerpo rendirse a cada avance de él, la ropa comenzó a estorbar y en minutos ya se encontraba esparcida por todo el lugar, él la coloco boca abajo y con suaves besos empezó a recorrer su espalda, mientras sus manos viajaban por sus brazos bajando hasta sus caderas. Ella enterraba su rostro en la almohada para sofocar los gemidos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante cada caricia, el tibio aliento de Niel acompañado por sus besos la estaba volviendo loca, nunca imagino que tanto placer pudiese ser posible, el joven le dio vuelta y bajo a sus pies, mientras subía trazaba un camino de besos en la piel morena de Vanessa, cuando llego a las rodillas de la joven levanto la mirada para ver el placer reflejado en el rostro de la chica, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, tenia una mano en su boca y mordía sus dedos ante cada beso o caricia que él le daba, se sentía maravilloso el saber que ella disfrutaba cuando se encontraba con él, que en parte podía retribuirle todo lo que ella le brindaba. Subió y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Déjame oírte, quiero escuchar tu voz – Le susurro mientras le acariciaba con su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja –También deseo que me mires, me encantan tus ojos Vanessa, mírame – Pidió y el deseo había transformando su voz, era mas ronca, sensual.

Ella abrió los ojos, asintió en silencio pues su voz no tenia el volumen adecuado para articular palabra, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, todo su cuerpo era presa de un calor tan intenso que pensó estallaría de un momento a otro. Él bajo muy despacio depositando besos en aquellos punto que sabia eran sensibles en ella, acariciaba con firmeza y ternura las caderas de la chica, se concentro en una de las piernas de ella besando con pasión el interior de esta, subiendo muy despacio. Vanessa sentía su cuerpo estremecerse a cada roce, y ese calor que justo ahora era mucho mas intenso, llevo una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Neil enredando sus dedos en las hebras cobrizas, su mirada se paseaba por el cuerpo desnudo y sudado del moreno, sus músculos perfectamente dibujados bajo la piel; Neil busco sus ojos, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y después le hizo un gesto… como si le anticipara algo, ella no lo entendió solo le respondió con otra sonrisa, respiro profundamente y dejo salir un suspiro, cerro los ojos y después los abrió, pues recordó que él le había pedido que lo viese. Neil coloco sus manos sobre la cadera de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, muy despacio comenzó a bajar por su vientre, aunque la mirada de Vanessa se encontraba en él, no imagino lo que el joven haría hasta que sintió su boca llegar a su centro y comenzar a besarla muy despacio, de su boca salió un gemido mezcla de placer y sorpresa, sus manos buscaron separarlo cuando empezó a sentir que no podía mas, pero el chico las detuvo reteniéndolas con las de él, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un rítmico vaivén, su respiración agitada, su vista se nublo y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Neil fue consciente de ello, le soltó las manos y tomó de nuevo sus caderas, ahora sus besos eran más rápidos, más profundos, él experimentaba un gran placer sabiendo que ella disfrutaba, los gemidos desesperados y los movimientos de la chica se lo dejaban claro, la sintió volar y el deseo de acompañarla aumento en él, subió y se apodero de los senos de Vanessa que subían y bajaban en un acto desesperado por conseguir aire, se acostó a su lado mientras acariciaba las caderas de la chica.

Ella en un movimiento rápido rodo colocándose sobre él, comenzó a besarlo con premura, rozando sus cuerpos, pudo sentir la tensión del chico y busco la manera de complacerlo del mismo modo que él había hecho con ella, llevo una mano hasta el miembro fuerte y excitantemente masculino de Neil y comenzó a masajearlo, él dejo libre un gemido de placer… eso la lleno de seguridad, se irguió un poco y con la ayuda de su mano se unió a él, Neil empujo con mas fuerza para entrar por completo en ella, Vanessa gimió llena de placer y comenzó a moverse presa del frenesí y la pasión que la desbordaba, mientras Neil la tomaba de las caderas y guiaba sus movimientos, al tiempo que él también buscaba desesperadamente ser parte de ella, el choque de sus cuerpos creaban una dulce melodía al fundirse en uno, una maravillosa melodía que colmada cada uno de sus sentidos de una satisfacción increíble, sus cuerpos perfectamente sincronizados los llevaron a ambos a tocar el cielo una vez mas, libres y extasiados regresaron a la realidad, sudados, satisfechos, pleno. Se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo que ninguno de los dos logro contar, compartiendo caricias, besos, miradas y sonrisa cómplices, en medio de un estado de vida perfecto… y eran felices, como nunca antes eran felices.

El aire cálido de la tarde pegaba con fuerza en su rostro, a todo galope sobre Ónix se alejaba de la casa, le gustaba escapar de todo, darse tiempo para pensar… nunca había dejado de intentar buscar sus recuerdos, aunque a veces se cansaba de ello y lo dejaba por un par de días, en algunas ocasiones llegaba algún que otro reflejo, pero eran tan confusos que en su afán por conseguirles lógica terminaba frustrándose y estos se desvanecían tan rápido como llegaban, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas buscar rostros, voces, actitudes… algo que le hiciese comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en su contra, era como nadar contra la corriente… dejando sin mas consuelo que aceptar lo que los demás le decían, sus padres habían tenido tanta paciencia con él, sobre todo Luciano… a veces le resultaba mas cómodo llamarlo de este modo que padre.

Bajo del caballo, lo amarrándolo a la sombra del árbol donde pasaba horas, muchas veces sin darse cuenta el cansancio lo vencía y terminaba quedándose dormido… eran en estas ocasiones cuando sus sueños parecían mas reales, podía sentirse sentado a la orilla de un hermoso lago, el calor del sol, la suave brisa a su alrededor… y la voz de una mujer que nunca lograba ver, su voz era apenas un murmullo, era como si algo le impidiera verla, escucharla con claridad, alcanzarla… solo una vez… una vez que despertó ya entrada la noche, se levanto sobresaltado y presa de un miedo que le calaba hasta los huesos, un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo y sin siquiera saber por qué había comenzado a llorar… ese fue el ultimo de esos sueños… Escucho claramente que ella gritaba… pero su voz era extraña… mezcla de rabia y dolor… solo fueron dos frases… "Sácame de aquí... por favor ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?" Solo eso y una desesperación se apodero de él, en su pecho un dolor que resultaba insoportable, como jamás había sentido antes, recuerda que subió a Ónix y salió a todo galope a su casa, subió a su habitación… hasta empaco un par de cosas y sin pensarlo salió rumbo a la estación de trenes, sin explicar nada a sus padres ni a su hermana se disponía a abordar uno con destino a Londres… pero entonces se pregunto ¿A quien buscaba? No conocía a esa mujer… no sabia nada de ella, ni siquiera si era real o no… solo que estaba en sus sueños. – Un trueno retumbo en el ambiente regresándolo de sus recuerdos, levanto la vista y pudo ver unas nubes que se empezaban a formar a lo lejos, frunció el ceño ante la idea de regresar a la casa, deseaba estar solo y la lluvia arruinaría sus planes, dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho, camino hasta el caballo acariciando la crin de este.

- Tú decides si nos quedamos… no me preocupa mojarme con la lluvia – Le dijo al animal como si de una persona se tratase. El animal movió la cabeza como si afirmara - ¿Eso es un si? – Pregunto – El caballo hizo el mismo movimiento –Bueno, nos quedamos entonces – Concluyo con una sonrisa y camino para acostarse en el mismo lugar que ocupaba siempre.

Candy ocupaba sus días visitando el hospital de Florencia, regresaba ya entrada la noche y apenas si compartía con los demás, Albert la veía pues visitaba el lugar a menudo, sin embargo no compartían mucho, ambos se habían dedicado por completo a las actividades que los habían traído hasta este lugar, dejando de lado todo aquello que los perturbara, sin embargo el joven comenzaba a investigar mas sobre la familia Di Carlo, entre sus amistades y conocidos llego a enterarse que Luciano era un medico muy reconocido y que de seguro hubiese llegado muy lejos si sus metas no se hubiesen visto truncadas por la muerte de su padre en un accidente de trenes, el hombre tuvo que hacerse cargo del negocio y radicarse en la ciudad, ya que antes viajaba con mucha frecuencia asistiendo a congresos, su esposa viajaba con él, sin embargo sus hijos no podían acompañarlos por cumplir con sus deberes escolares, también supo que el joven en un principio deseaba estudiar leyes y se negaba a seguir la carrera que su padre había señalado para él, que era la medicina y que estando en su ultimo año en el colegio decidió revelarse contra este al ingresar al ejercito como voluntario, la familia Di Carlo paso casi dos años intentando traerlo de vuelta a casa, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, cientos de versiones llegaron mencionando el paradero y el estado del joven para su angustia ninguna llego a confirmarse, hasta que Luciano al fin logro dar con él, viajo hasta el mismo frente al ser notificado que el joven seria dado de baja tras sufrir un accidente y quedar incapacitado para seguir luchando, la familia presentía lo peor, pero ya mucho mas tranquila al saber que estaba vivo y muy pronto con ellos, sin importar cuan grave fuese su estado, solo querían tenerlo de vuelta.

El joven regreso a finales otoño de 1917 para la felicidad y el alivio de todos sus seres queridos.

Todo parecía encajar a la perfección, aparentemente no existían motivos para dudar sobre lo sucedido ni sobre las versiones que estas personas daban, el chico se notaba normal, tranquilo… en realidad demasiado llego a pensar Albert para haber estado en un campo de batalla, si él que no participo directamente pero fue victima de una accidente en ese entonces, a veces se despertaba con pesadillas de ese día y la angustia de saberse sin memoria en medio de tanto caos y que trataba todos los días con sobrevivientes de esta catástrofe y podía ver sobre ellos una sombra oscura, un miedo, una angustia que era imposible de alejar… a veces no entendía como Fabrizio Di Carlo se notara tan tranquilo… a menos claro esta que nunca hubiese estado en dicha guerra.

El sonido del teléfono a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, se quedo mirando sorprendido el aparato por unos segundos hasta que reacciono y lo tomó.

- Buenas tardes – Menciono el rubio.

- Buenas tardes Albert ¿Cómo estas? – Escucho la voz del italiano al otro lado.

- Bien, bien gracias ¿Tú como has estado? – Dijo intentando parecer casual – Vaya coincidencia – Pensó el rubio.

- Bien gracias, solo llamaba para informarte que ya tengo lo que me pediste – Contesto.

- ¿Si? Perfecto… bueno tú me dirás cuando puedo ir a verlo – Dijo emocionado.

- Puede ser esta misma tarde, si no estas ocupado – Respondió con amabilidad.

- Esta tarde esta bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Fabrizio, Candy se pondrá feliz… nos vemos en un rato.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, nos vemos entonces – Con esto cortaron la comunicación.

Albert se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos… toda esta situación era demasiado confusa, cuando creía avanzar diez pasos retrocedía veinte, era tan difícil intentar relacionar a este joven con Terry, si se parecían, mucho de eso no cabía duda… no solo en el aspecto físico también en muchas actitudes… de no ser porque él estuvo presente el día del sepelio del joven juraría que son la misma persona y en ocasiones siente que todo esto es una locura y que no tienen nada que ver… intentaba por todos los medios mantener a Candy al margen, no le menciono nada de lo que había investigado, si para él cada vez todo era mas complicado no quería ni imaginarse como se sentía ella.

La pelirroja se encontraba en el cuarto de juegos leyendo un cuento para Frederick mientras era poco la atención que esté prestaba, pues estaba más concentrado en hacer rayones en su cuaderno de dibujo, cuando André entro precavidamente al cuarto.

- Señora disculpe tiene una llamada de su hermano en el despacho.

- Está bien ya la atendió André. - Dijo la joven encaminándose al despacho. Tomo el auricular y contesto. - Buenas tardes. - La voz al otro lado del teléfono contesto con una carcajada entre cortada.

- Vaya hermanita por fin has aprendido modales.

- Neil, no seas tan estúpido quieres, ¿Por que me has abandonado todo este tiempo?, cada vez que llamo nunca estas. - Hablaba la joven con un tono de voz alegre pero con un dejo de reproche.

- Hermanita es que ahora me la mantengo muy ocupado, pero ahí que ver como aun le haces para sacarte al viejo de encima, esta bien que no quieras estar al lado de él, pero esta vez había una razón de sobra.

- Si hermano yo sé que esta era la oportunidad, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero créeme esta vez si que no lo hice por no viajar con Frank, de verdad no estaba en condiciones.

- ¿Y es verdad? ¿Estás enferma? o ya le tienes un segundo retoño al cuñado….Ah pero no que lo aborrecías tanto hermanita. - Decía el joven terminando con una carcajada.

- Aun lo aborrezco hermano eso no se cura, irremediablemente esa es la vida que nuestros padres me impusieron, y ni loca le daría otro hijo ya con Frederick es suficiente, sabes que adoro al pequeño pero no soportaría otro.

- ¿Entonces a que se debe la indisposición de visitar a tu hermano?

- A nada menos que a nuestra madre, cuando vino a buscar a Frederick, sabes hermano como siempre, desconfiando de mí, desde que me vendieron siempre desconfía.

- ¿Me imagino que eso se debe al huésped que tienen en su casa? el hombre que esta acompañando al viejo.

- Si precisamente, por el señor Leblanc, cuando lo vio empezó con su interrogatorio de siempre y como lo defendí…. ¿Bueno ya sabes como es Sarah Leagan?

- Elisa, se perfectamente la madre que tenemos, pero no te preocupes yo he estado observando al viejo y la verdad lo veo algo mas acabado dentro de poco seguro te libras de él… como unos quince años mas o menos. - Dijo el joven volviendo a soltar una carcajada.

- No me des tantas esperanzas querido hermano.

- Pero podrías provocarle un infarto. - Dijo el joven con tono serio.

- Si… Neil a ver ¿Dime como? - Le preguntaba la joven.

- Si hermanita, hazle un baile de esos estilo Moulin Rouge, solo con ropa interior de encaje transparente. Y si no funciona hazlo hasta lograrlo. - Decía el joven entre carcajadas.

- Gracias por el consejo. - Dijo Elisa con tono irritado. - Te han dicho que tienes el sentido del humor algo acido.

- Si últimamente. - Decía el joven aun entre risas. - En plano serio ¿Cómo esta el pequeño?

- Bien cada vez más grande, tienes que verlo Neil es precioso. - Decía Elisa hinchada de orgullo.

- Hermana te tengo que dejar voy a entrar a una reunión sumamente importante, sabes a veces esto de estar de reunión en reunión, de rubrica aquí, rubrica allá me cansa, pero me llena, otra cosa hable con George y con Archie… pienso comprar unas acciones solo estamos esperando la aprobación del Tío que lo mas seguro es que sea positiva. Ahora si te dejo, besos hermana.

- Esta bien Neil, por favor no te pierdas tanto, ya que siempre te llamo y no estas, entonces toma cinco minutos de tu preciado tiempo y dedícamelos si, futuro accionista Andley, Besos Hermano. - Termino Elisa y colgó, se sentía sumamente feliz por Neil, lo noto mucho más lleno de vida, mas entusiasmado y con una gran energía en cada una de sus palabras.

El sol salía iluminando la habitación, el aire fresco de la mañana inundo el lugar, ella abrió los ojos muy despacio, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbra sus ojos a la luz, dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho y se estiro con fuerza para despertar su cuerpo, se llevo la mano hasta el rostro para apartar los rizos en desorden, un olor a rosas colmaba todo el lugar, respiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de la fragancia, se levanto muy despacio y exhalo parte del aire, abrió los ojos y le pareció estar en medio de un sueño, giro su cabeza muy lentamente para verificar que todo esto era real. La habitación se encontraba repleta de ramos de rosas de todos los colores y tamaños, era un verdadero espectáculo, las lagrimas se agolparon en su garganta y sus manos temblaban, esto era demasiado, era bellísimo – Se coloco de pie y camino hasta uno de los ramos, tomó una de las rosas y aspiro su perfume. Minutos después se escucho un suave toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono caminando para tomar la bata que hacia juego con su dormilona de seda.

- Buenos días – Dijo Ángela entrando a la habitación – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Agrego con emoción mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la chica.

- Muchas gracias Ángela, todo esto es bellísimo ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Dónde esta Albert? – Pregunto emocionada.

- ¿Te gusto? – Pregunto la morena con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto es hermoso… me encanto en verdad… es bellísimo – Decía al tiempo que caminaba por la habitación admirando las flores.

- Me alegra, aunque esto es solo parte de tu regalo – Contesto mientras se encaminaba al baño – Será mejor que te cambies para que veas lo que sigue.

- ¿Hay mas? – Inquirió intrigada mirando a la mujer.

- Si, pero primero debes cambiarte, esta en el jardín – Respondió al tiempo que volvía. – Antonio, Lucas y Marielisa salieron a Florencia a buscar algunas cosas que hacían falta para tu fiesta – Agrego con naturalidad.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- La que tendremos hoy por supuesto – Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

- Albert no me comento nada de una fiesta… - Ángela la detuvo.

- Obvio es una fiesta sorpresa y yo acabo de arruinarla – Menciono con pesar.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Bueno no te preocupes haremos como si no supiese nada – Dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.  
La chica entro corriendo al baño, lavo su cara con abundante agua fría para despertarse y relajarla la hinchazón que deja las horas de sueño, se lavo los dientes, salió de este y tomó un cepillo del tocador, acomodo sus rizos sin mucho esmero, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo con marco dorado estilo Luis XV, sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción, si había algo que estimulara el espíritu travieso de la rubia era la curiosidad y su amiga la acababa de despertar. Ángela se encontraba entretenida buscando el vestido que la joven usaría ese día, el cual también era parte de su regalo, apenas se percataba que ella ya estaba allí.

- ¿Candy ya estas lista? – La miro sorprendida.

- No, pero no esperare hasta estarlo para ver mi regalo – Dijo con una sonrisa caminando para salir de la habitación.

- Pero… pero debes esperar Candy, no puedes bajar vestida así – Se apresuro a decir.

- Claro que si, me acabas de decir que estamos solos… aquí no esta la tía abuela que me este retando por la forma en que visto… - La mujer la detuvo de nuevo.

- No… pero estoy yo, una señorita no debe andar por la casa con ropa de dormir… tendrá que aguantar la curiosidad hasta que este lista – Menciono con todo severo.

- Si lo dices por Albert ya muchas veces me ha visto en ropa de dormir, no te preocupes solo bajare un momento y te prometo que regreso a cambiarme – Dijo rogando como una niña pequeña.

- Candy… no puedes, no esta bien… además… - Antes que la mujer pudiese concluir la frase la rubia salía corriendo de la habitación. Ángela la siguió intentando detenerla – Candy espera no estamos… - Antes de advertirle de la presencia de alguien mas en la casa ya la chica había salido de esta por la puerta que da al jardín.

El rocío de la mañana aun se encontraba en el pasto bajo sus pies, el aire fresco y llenos de las fragancias del jardín la recibió… hoy parecía ser el día mas hermoso del año, pudo ver donde se encontraba el rubio y camino muy despacio para sorprenderlo.

- Quiero ver la otra parte de mi regalo – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Albert se sorprendió al verla allí, no la esperaba… y menos vestida nada mas con su dormilona, miro hacia atrás como buscando a alguien y al no verlo se volvió parándose frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto aun sorprendido.

- Creo que primero deberías decir… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy! – Dijo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

- Si… si disculpa… ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña! – Menciono dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Gracias… me encantaron las rosas, están bellísimas Albert – Expreso con verdadera felicidad.

- Nos hizo trampas, bajo antes de tiempo ¿No es así Albert? – Dijo Ángela quien salía llevando una caja de regalos en tonos rosa con un bellísimo lazo morado entre sus brazos, pues la misma era bastante grande.

- Así es – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Desde el mismo momento en que escucho su voz, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, era como si este estuviese empeñado en traicionarlo cada vez que ella se acerca, la podía reconocer aun sin verla y se revelaba contra sus ordenes… aunque para ser sincero lo que mas deseaba en este momento era verla, tenia tantos días lejos de ella, tanto que estaba a punto de volverse loco, esta mujer se había convertido en algo necesario, vital para él, con cuidado se acerco a la puerta del lugar donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y destellaron al ver que solo traiga puesta su ropa de dormir, una hermosa y muy sugerente dormilona color rosa, aunque llevaba colocada la bata se podía apreciar con total claridad las formada curvas de la chica bajo esta, el escote de sus senos era lo bastante generoso como para hacerle tener una maravillosa visión de ellos, la tela se pegaba a sus piernas, a sus caderas dibujando perfectamente su hermosa silueta. No era la primera vez que la veía así, sin embargo esta vez su cuerpo reacciono con mucha mas intensidad que en aquella ocasión, sintió un temblor recorrerlo por completo al tiempo que su boca se secaba. No podía apartar sus ojos de su figura, la recorría por completo de arriba abajo, siguiendo cada trazo de la nívea piel, la cascada de rizos que caía libremente sobre su espalda, esa sonrisa única y maravillosa y ese brillo en los hechizante ojos verdes que lo atrapaban dejándolos sin escapatoria y para que salir… para que salir sin nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan bien, como cuando se miraba en eso ojos… en sus ojos. Si tan solo ella lo mirara de la misma forma en que él lo hacia, si ella le regalara sus sonrisas, sus miradas… sus besos… su vida, seria tan feliz, por ella estaba dispuesto a todo, a bajarle la Luna, el Sol, las Estrellas… el Universo entero si ella se lo pedía, solo pedía a cambio que lo dejara amarla… solo eso. No sabe en que momento ella se metió en su vida… hasta el punto de no dejarle espacio a nada mas, no había momento en el día en que no pensara en ella, su mundo se encontraba a revés y sin embargo nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz, tan pleno… jamás imagino que con solo verla era feliz, esta verdad que se negaba a aceptar ahora se presentaba ante él con la fuerza de mil soles, deslumbrándolo al igual que lo hacia ella, estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba con toda su alma, con cada rincón de su ser… su corazón siempre lo supo, se empeño en hacérselo ver aunque él se hacia el ciego, nunca antes había visto una belleza como la de ella, una sonrisa igual, era como si cada cosa en ella hubiese sido tallada por manos maestras para él – Escucho una voz cerca que lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

- Esta es la otra parte de tu regalo… pero aun falta la principal y hasta que ese no este listo no podrás ver este –Dijo Ángela alejándose al ver que la chica se acercaba con mirada traviesa.

- Precisamente iba por ella cuando llegaste… aun no sé si esta lista – Menciono Albert levantando un poco la voz para hacerle entender al italiano que se dirigía a él.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto Candy presa de la curiosidad.

- Creo que es hora de hacer tu entrada, Piedra de Luna – Menciono acercándose al animal – Fransheska esta loca si cree que te voy a colocar ese lazo… es espantoso – Agrego cepillando la crin blanca como la nieve. La yegua se sacudió para captar su atención - ¿Quieres usarlo? – Pregunto sorprendido, esta en repuesta movió la cabeza de nuevo – Bueno… la verdad no me extraña… ustedes son todas iguales, siempre quieren resaltar – Agrego buscando el lazo rojo que su hermana había hecho la noche anterior, se lo coloco tratando de acomodarlo lo mejor posible.

- Listo, luces hermosa – Dijo acariciando el cuello de la yegua, ella movió de nuevo la cabeza y él dejo libre una carcajada – Pretenciosa, ya veo porque traes loco a Ónix, bueno será mejor que salgas antes que a tu dueña le de un ataque – Acoto con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Los ojos se Candy se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la hermosa yegua blanca salir del establo, llevaba en su cuello un inmenso lazo rojo que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era la parte de su regalo que faltaba, se llevo las manos a la boca suprimiendo un grito de sorpresa, el animal se paseaba con estilo delante de ella luciéndose por completo.

- ¡Albert… es bellísima! – Logro esbozar con emoción - ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! – Dijo aplaudiendo como una niña. Se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Me alegra saberlo – Respondió él con una sonrisa.

- Si… es muy hermosa ¿Cómo la encontraste? – Inquirió mirando a los ojos.

- Un amigo me ayudo, solo tuve que mencionar que era para ti – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que darles las gracias… es tan hermosa, casi idéntica a Theodora… bellísima – Acoto con la emoción aun intacta.

- Ahora si señorita, su tercer regalo… a ver si me acompaña y se coloca algo adecuado – Menciono Ángela extendiéndole la caja.

La rubia deshizo el lazo del paquete con rapidez y quito la tapa, en el interior de la misma se encontraba un hermoso traje de equitación negro y beige, maravillosamente diseñado en una tela suave y exquisita, los ojos de la rubia brillaron con emoción al verlo, era realmente hermoso.

- Esto es demasiado, estoy tan feliz – Dijo con una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

Albert fue en busca del animal para acercarlo hasta ella, la chica se aproximo con pasos lentos y con manos nerviosas comenzó a acariciar la crin, la yegua aun se encontraba un poco tensa… pero después de unos minutos la joven logro relajarla.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Pregunto mirando al rubio.

- Piedra de Luna – Contesto Albert con una sonrisa acariciando él también al animal.

- Piedra de Luna… es hermoso, tanto como tú – Dijo Candy acariciando el cuello de la yegua. Esta movió la cabeza como si afirmara. Los rubios dejaron libre una carcajada al ver el gesto del animal.

Fabrizio quien veía la escena desde el establo no pudo evitar sonreír, la chica se veía tan feliz, su sonrisa iluminaba su mundo entero, dentro de si supo que ella y Piedra de Luna harían una gran amistad. Ónix quien se encontraba cerca llamo su atención golpeándolo con el hocico.

- ¿Son hermosas no es así? – Dijo acariciando la crin del animal. Este asintió – Creo que no soy el único perdido en este lugar, tú también perdiste la cabeza por esa yegua, mira que eres débil… solo paso una semana en la casa… yo aguante estoicamente los encanto de la rubia… hasta ahora… hasta ahora – Se dijo y sintió que su corazón latía con una lentitud dolorosa.

_**Ya sabes que el camino es importante  
y lo que pasa no es suficiente  
Ya sabes que el amor es la constante  
y equivocarse es de valientes  
Si sabes que La Tierra es redonda,  
dale forma al cuadrado donde vives  
Si sabes que el rencor ya no funciona,  
perdonar te hace invencible**_

Por eso hay que vivir, hay que vivir  
Volando caminando en esta Tierra,  
lo que cierra vuelve a abrir  
Hay que vivir, hay que vivir  
Sin importarnos el final del cuento,  
lo importante es escribir.

_**Entrada. Roque Valero.**_

_**La canción que interpreta Manuelle es de la banda sonora del señor de los anillos el retorno del rey.**_

_**continuara... **_


	43. Capitulo 20 tercera parte

**Hola chicas primero que nada millones de gracias por seguir con la historia, pues aqui dejandole las dos ultimas partes del capitulo 20 y creo que les gustara... **

**Saludos!**

**Capitulo20**

**Tercera parte**

Después de unos minutos se escucho el motor de un auto, la rubia salió corriendo junto con Ángela hacia su habitación, Albert tomó a la yegua y camino hasta el establo con ella, cuando entro en este pudo ver al joven parado de espalda cepillando la crin de su caballo.

- Buenos días Fabrizio ¿Cómo estas? – Menciono con amabilidad.

- Bien Albert ¿Tú? – Pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirar al rubio.

- Bien, de verdad… - El hombre se congelo al ver al chico, al tiempo que perdía todos los colores de su rostro y la mano con la cual sostenía al animal tembló.

- ¿Le gusto el regalo? – Pregunto con naturalidad al no percatarse del estado del rubio.

- Si… si le gusto mucho – Contesto tratando de recuperarse.

- Me alegra – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Muy bonito el detalle del… - Antes que pudiese continuar el chico lo interrumpió.

- Fue idea del Fransheska, bajo esta mañana corriendo con ese enorme lazo en las manos y me dijo que se lo colocara – Explico defendiéndose.

- Algo me decía que no fue idea tuya – Expreso con una sonrisa.

- Ni loco, aunque a Piedra de Luna no parece molestarle, mas bien diría que le agrada – Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a la yegua.

- Si eso parece, bueno es coqueta como toda especie femenina – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa. Fabrizio soltó una carcajada a la que el rubio acompaño y le dio una palmadas en la espalda, ese gesto hizo que su mente retrocediera en el tiempo, justo cuando compartían con Terry en el Blue River… en ese entonces el chico apenas comenzaba a tomar altura… pero ahora estaba más alto que él.

- Fabrizio me perdí la sorpresa por culpa de… - La joven se detuvo en seco al ver al rubio acompañando a su hermano.  
Albert se tenso de inmediato y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, su mirada se fijo en la figura de Fransheska Di Carlo, todo a su alrededor pareció esfumarse, solo fue consciente de ella, que lucia extraordinariamente hermosa, el cabello suelto en gajos caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, el vestido azul dejaba al descubierto la piel de sus hombros salpicada por unas pequeñas pecas apenas visibles, sus labios pintados de un delicado rosa, al centrase en los labios de la joven su respiración se detuvo.

- Buenos días Sr. Andley ¿Cómo esta? – Menciono ella para romper el silencio.

- Bien… bien ¿Usted como ha estado? – Pregunto intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él.

- Bien gracias – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, pero no esas que ella acostumbraba para él, esta era mucho mas tímida, sin ese brillo en los ojos que tanto le gustaba – Viene a buscarte Fabrizio nuestros padres están en la terraza – Agrego mirando a su hermano.

- Ya todo aquí esta listo, si deseas dejo ensillada a Piedra de Luna, seguramente tu hermana va a querer cabalgarla – Menciono el chico mirando al rubio.

- Si… si seguramente, pero tranquilo ya has hecho bastante, déjame a mi, acompaña a tus padres yo los alcanzo en un momento – Contesto obligando a su mirada a alejarse de la chica.

- Esta bien, nos vemos ahora entonces – Con estas palabras los hermanos se despidieron dejando solo al rubio.  
Albert dejo libre el suspiro que había encerrado dentro de su pecho, respiro profundamente para calmar a su corazón que latía muy fuerte, como siempre hacia cuando ella se encontraba cerca, cuando sus ojos se ahogaban en los grises, solo que estaba vez parecían cerrados a él, esquivos.

En la habitación Candy se encontraba dando los últimos toques a su cabello, Ángela había bajado para ayudar a Marielisa a terminar lo que estaba pendiente, cuando se dirigía a la puerta su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, como si este presintiera algo… respiro profundamente para calmarse, giro la perilla, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar. Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con Fiorella y Fransheska, las mujeres al verla le dedicaron una sonrisa a la cual ella respondió de la misma manera.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy! – Menciono emocionada la morena caminando para abrazar a la rubia.

- Muchas gracias Fransheska… estas hermosa tenía mucho sin verte – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Candice Feliz cumpleaños – Señalo Fiorella acercándose hasta la joven para darle un abrazo.

- Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho tenerlas aquí, no imaginaba que Albert hubiese organizado algo – Expreso con naturalidad.

- A nosotros nos aviso hace un par de días, cuando fue a hablar con Fabrizio – Acoto la mujer con naturalidad.  
Con la sola mención de ese nombre los nervios de Candy se dispararon y una luz se instalo en sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa, intento parecer casual.

- ¿Su esposo y él vinieron? – Pregunto sin lograr evitarlo.

- Si por supuesto, están en el jardín con su hermano. – Contesto la italiana.

- Me encanta tu conjunto es hermoso – Menciono la joven con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, es parte de mi regalo – Contesto con una sonrisa que iluminaba los ojos verdes.

- Hablando de regalos… ¿Dónde están los nuestro Fransheska? – Pregunto la madre buscando con la mirada.

- Los tiene papá no te preocupes – Respondió con una pequeña carcajada al ver la expresión de su madre.

Las tres mujeres salieron rumbo a la terraza donde se encontraban los hombres esperándolas, Candy sentía temblar sus piernas y su corazón correr desbocado.

Los italianos se encontraban en la terraza, mientras Albert regresaba con la yegua ensillada y lista para ser estrenada por Candy, era en verdad un hermoso ejemplar, joven y fuerte, acertada decisión del joven – Pensaba Albert cuando lo vio acercarse.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto con interés.

- No nada, es que olvide algo, enseguida estoy con ustedes –Contesto y siguió al establo.

- Esta bien – Fue todo lo que menciono el rubio, su mirada capto de nuevo la imagen de la italiana quien salía junto a Candy y Fiorella Di Carlo. De inmediato su corazón que se había calmado despertó – Tranquilo, ya sé que sabes que es ella y que esta aquí… pero no podemos hacer nada, no debemos hacer nada… solo el tiempo – Menciono en voz baja para si mismo.

- Candice que hermosa luce, Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo Luciano colocándose de pie para saludar a la joven.

- Muchas gracias – Contesto ella con una sonrisa levantando la mirada, que hasta ahora tenia puesta en la fusta que acompañaba al traje y a la que le daba vuelta entre sus manos.

- Luciano ¿Dónde esta Fabrizio? – Pregunto la mujer al no ver a su hijo.

- Fue un momento al establo ha buscar algo que olvido – Respondió.

- Tengo que agradecerte por la ayuda Luciano, tenias razón tú hijo es un experto en los caballos – Dijo el rubio intentando crear un tema de conversación.

- Si, tienes razón Piedra de Luna es una yegua hermosa, excelente ejemplar para sacar crías – Fue la acotación del hombre.

- Pues creo que ya tenemos candidato – Menciono el joven con una sonrisa, acariciando el cuello de la yegua – Ónix esta encantado con ella – Agrego con humor.

- Seria un excelente cruce siendo ella una hermosa Andaluz y Ónix uno del tipo Manegui, ya en un tiempo se cruzaron los españoles con los árabes, dando resultados maravillosos, Piedra de Luna evidentemente es uno de ellos -Señalo el hombre demostrando que también sabia mucho de caballos.

Las damas no entendían muy bien la conversación… - Ellos planeaban aparear a la yegua de Candy con el caballo de Fabrizio - Les explico Fransheska quien también sabia mucho sobre caballo, la madre afirmo en silencio dando el visto bueno a la idea, pero para la rubia la idea no fue tan tentadora, ella veía a Piedra de Luna como una niña, era evidente que aun era joven… muy joven - Pensó frunciendo el ceño. Fransheska adivino los pensamientos de la joven y dejo libre una carcajada. Atrayendo de nuevo la atención del rubio, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación, sus ojos se cruzaron solo un instante, pero de inmediato rehuyó la mirada de la chica.

- ¿Candy quieres probar a Piedra de Luna? – Pregunto a su hermana mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió emocionada tomando las riendas y entregándole la fusta al rubio – Esto no hace falta, la puedes botar – Agrego con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Con un movimiento ágil la chica se subió sobre la yegua, empezó muy despacio buscando que la una se acostumbrara a la otra, dejándole libertad al animal para que hiciera sus movimientos naturales, solo basto un momento para que ambas se encontraran totalmente cómodas, la yegua le exigió mayor movimiento a la rubia y ella accedió, se sujeto fuerte de las riendas y salió al galope.

Todos la veían felices y admirados ante el porte que la rubia tenia, era evidente que sabia como manejar a los caballos, muestra de ello es que la yegua ya se encontraba absolutamente rendida ante ella. Fabrizio se quedo parado a una distancia prudente observando como la chica se desenvolvía con destreza, feliz de verla sonreír… era tan hermosa. - Ónix relincho sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres ir por ellas? – Pregunto con una sonrisa picara. El caballo movió la cabeza afirmando. El joven subió a el en un movimiento rápido, pero antes de salir tras la rubia y Piedra de Luna se acerco a la terraza donde se encontraban sus padres y el americano.

- Voy a estar cerca en caso de cualquier eventualidad – Menciono mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias – Respondió con amabilidad.

- Ten mucho cuidado hijo – Dijo Fiorella con tono maternal.

El joven asintió en silencio y salió a todo galope hacían donde se había dirigido la chica, todos lo vieron alejarse confiando en su destreza. Albert no quito sus ojos de él hasta que lo perdió – Solo espero que Candy no caiga del caballo en cuanto te vea – Pensó y después se centro en entablar una conversación cordial con los italianos.

El Sol brillaba con fuerza iluminando el paisaje completo, sacando sutiles y hermosos destellos a las flores que colmaban el extenso campo frente a sus ojos, el verde se encontraba presente en cada rincón, las plantas de trigo daban ese toco característico a este espacio contrastando bellamente con las prímulas, los tulipanes y las violetas; la lluvia había pasado dejando como muestra de ello las hermosas setas, que se podían ver dispersas por todo el terreno en pequeños grupos o a lo largo de los caminos. La naturaleza al fin había despertado después de un largo e intenso invierno, se encontraba en su máximo estado, el campo era un espectáculo de colores y aromas, cada árbol era una prueba fehaciente que la vida germinaba… que todo comenzaba de nuevo, los hermosos cerezos no solo ofrecían un placer al paladar, también lo hacían a la vista. La primavera estaba llegando a su fin y sin embargo cualquiera que apreciara este paisaje podía jurar que apenas comenzaba, este efecto era causado gracias a la fuerza que imprimían las amapolas con sus intensos rojos, las aurinia que iluminaban casi tanto como el Sol gracias a su resplandeciente amarillo, los colores eran mucho mas fuertes, brillantes, llenando de energía y vida a todo aquel que desease fundirse en él.

Pudo divisarla a cierta distancia, ella cabalgaba sumergida en la sensación de sentirse libre y absorta de todo, él conocía ese sentimiento y podía descubrirlo en ella, cerraba los ojos y le regalaba al cielo su maravillosa sonrisa, una sonrisa de la cual él era el único testigo llenándolo de felicidad, fue bajando el paso hasta detenerse y mantener la distancia, no quería distraerla… solo deseaba seguir presenciando su jubilo… saberla feliz lo hacia feliz a él también, sin saber porque ese sentimiento se había alojado en su pecho… era como si su felicidad lo pudiese tocar y elevarlo a un estado de paz que no había sentido hasta ahora, lo envolvía en una calidez maravillosa, ella entre miles de flores resaltaba… deslumbrante, bellísima.

Candy se sentía realmente libre, feliz, en paz… todo a su alrededor era hermoso, cada rincón de este lugar era hermoso, llenándola de una energía que hacia mucho no sentía, sus pensamientos volaban libres… hoy cumplía veintidós años y sin embargo se sentía como de diez… o quince… no importaba, lo realmente importante era que se podía decir que se reencontraba con esa chica que había dejado atrás… deseaba mantener esta sensación dentro de ella, ser realmente feliz… vivir, vivir de verdad, a plenitud… sin miedos, sin dudas… solo vivir… solo eso. – Abrió los ojos y una imagen a pocos metros de ella la hizo estremecerse, su corazón se disparo… ya latía fuerte, sin embargo ahora corría de manera desbocada dentro de su pecho, comenzó a bajar el ritmo a la yegua al tiempo que se dirigía a él.

Fabrizio noto que ella lo había descubierto y aunque en un principio pensó en alejarse, su cuerpo no lo obedeció, se quedo inmóvil en ese lugar, sus ojos no lograban separarse de la figura de la mujer frente a ellos, su corazón comenzó una carrera frenética, nada se podía comparar con las emociones que ella despertaba en su ser, era extraordinario el poder que ejercía sobre él y mas aun el hecho de que él no luchaba, se rendida ante ella.

El corazón de la chica latía ahora lenta, dolorosamente… golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho… sus pulmones a penas tenían el aire suficiente para llenarse y evitar que desfalleciera, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa… después de ello se inundaron de lagrimas, que por mas extraño que pudiese parecer no venían acompañadas de dolor o tristeza. De nuevo el Sol salía ante sus ojos y esta vez brillando con mucha mas fuerza, todo a su alrededor parecía mas intenso, mas vivo… los colores de la flores, las plantas de trigo, el azul del cielo… el azul de sus ojos… sus ojos que regresaban iluminando de nuevo toda su vida, despertándola del profundo sueño donde se encontraba – Se detuvo a cierta distancia de él, no podía dejar de mirarlo, el relinchar de Piedra de Luna y Ónix los regreso a la realidad a ambos. Ella se dispuso a bajar, sin quietar sus ojos de él, el joven hizo lo mismo y camino hasta donde ella se encontraba. Candy caminaba hacia él, deslumbrada, atraída con una fuerza que la hacia flotar. La chica tropezó con una piedra y casi cae, afortunadamente Fabrizio logro atraparla antes de que esto sucediese.

- ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto preocupado mirándola a los ojos. Ella afirmo en silencio mientras observaba cada detalle del rostro del joven.

- Su barba… ya no esta – Logro esbozar y sin poder evitarlo llevo su mano hasta el rostro del chico y lo acaricio con suavidad.

Ante la caricia Fabrizio cerró los ojos, su tacto era tibio, suave, maravilloso, haciendo que su corazón latiese de nuevo con la misma fuerza. Candy lo miraba fascinada, su cabello también estaba mas largo… lo llevaba suelto, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el hermoso castaño de sus hebras – Llevo su mano hasta estas para tocarlas, quería sentirlas… su corazón salto dentro de su pecho al contacto con este.

- Sus ojos son tan… - Se detuvo al ver que él los abría para mirarla, no pudo continuar… en ese instante su mente quedo en blanco, solo podía mirarlo, solo eso.

- Nunca he visto un verde igual al suyo, es tan intenso, profundo… infinito… - Menciono ahogándose en ellos.

Una suave brisa los envolvió a ambos meciendo sus cabellos y un trueno a lo lejos los regreso a la realidad, sin embargo esta era ya su entorno, él seguía allí junto a ella, era verdadero… lo podía sentir, ella le regalo una sonrisa y él le respondió de la misma manera, Candy retiro la mano de la mejilla del joven y sintió sus piernas temblar, bajo la mirada apenada.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Menciono el joven en un tono de voz que hizo que el corazón de ella reaccionase latiendo con desespero.

Levanto la vista perdiéndose de nuevo en sus ojos azul mar, ese azul que ella nunca había olvidado, el mismo que seguía adorando. Fabrizio se acerco hasta ella y la amarro en un abrazo, apretándola con fuerza a su cuerpo, Candy sintió todo su mundo ponerse al revés, se aferro a él con fuerza, para no desmayarse… se sentía pequeña junto a él y al mismo tiempo sentía que su alma la desbordaba, se alzaba dentro de ella y salía a volar en un espacio eterno, colmando cada rincón dentro de su ser, todo este tiempo… negándose una realidad que la sobre pasaba – Sus manos acariciaban con suavidad la espalda del joven, al tiempo que sentía las de él recorrerla de la misma forma, la maravillosa sensación de compartir el calor de su cuerpo, despertaba el de ella, demostrándole que estaba viva… que seguía viva. Él se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, si por él fuese se quedaba a vivir en ellos… solo que justo ahora su cuerpo deseaba algo mas, anhelaba perderse en sus labios, en esos labios que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento en el que los vio. Muy despacio subió sus manos hasta tomar el rostro de la chica entre ellas, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas, dejándose envolver por la luz de esas esmeraldas que se había convertido en su tesoro mas preciado, en su color favorito y él que buscaba entre todas las cosas a su alrededor pero que no encontraba en otro lugar sino en ella.

Candy respiro, luego perdió todo el aire en cuestión de segundos, sus labios temblaban sin poder evitarlo… un deseo abrasador de sentirlo se apodero de ella, de perderse en todas esas sensaciones que sin conocer sabían eran maravillosas, tenían que serlo… porque una entrega como la que estaban a punto de hacer no podía ser de otra manera. – Llevo sus manos hasta la cintura del chico para sujetarse de él, sus piernas apenas si la sostenían, mientras sus ojos se sumergía en el enigmático océano que eran los ojos de él, su cuerpo tembló al sentir el tibio aliento del joven sobre sus labios, estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos y sin embargo la distancia le parecía interminable a ambos. Cerraron los ojos dejando que sus corazones los guiaran.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Grito una voz a lo lejos sacándolos de golpe de la burbuja donde se encontraban.

Ella se tambaleo y tuvo que aferrarse a él para no caer, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja seca en medio de una tormenta, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su respiración agitada intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire, mientras su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza que dolía, se separo de él.

- No soporto esto – Menciono impidiéndole alejarse – Puedo morir si no lo hago – Susurro bajando de nuevo para tomar sus labios.

- ¡No! – Grito ella con el tono que fue capaz de conseguir, uno muy bajo para ser un rechazo, pero la mirada en sus ojos no dejaba dudas a que no deseaba continuar. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenía dentro de si y se aparto de él.

- Candice… - Intento decir pero ella lo detuvo.

- No… por favor… por favor – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Repitió de nuevo la voz que se encontraba ya cerca de ellos.

- Necesito hablar con usted… es preciso – Pidió buscando su mirada.

Ella asintió en silencio y monto con rapidez a la yegua, desvió la mirada y para que él no viese la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, se paso la mano rápidamente para limpiarla. El joven camino hasta donde se encontraba su caballo y subió con agilidad sobre el.

- Dígale por favor a Albert que deseo cabalgar un poco mas… hacían mucho que no montaba, él entenderá – Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Yo… - Intento pero una vez más fue interrumpido.

- Hablaremos después… lo buscan – Menciono mirando a Antonella Sanguinetti acercarse a ellos, antes de que la mujer pudiese llegar la joven salió a todo galope sobre Piedra de Luna.

Él la perdió de vista y aunque deseaba con todo su corazón salir tras ella y saciar de una vez por todas, este deseo que lo consumía, no lo hizo, algo en la actitud de ella le dejaba ver que necesitaba estar sola.

- ¡Maldición! – Dijo en voz baja – Todo era su culpa, todo esto era su culpa, por no actuar… por no decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, que solo ella era la dueña de su corazón, de sus pensamientos, no había nadie mas… no existía nadie mas… pero no podía hacerlo, aun seguía atado –Pensó posando su mirada en la mujer que le sonreía mientras caminaba así él.

Su respiración era agitada por la caminata, se acerco al joven quien se encontraba sobre su caballo y le regalo una sonrisa, pero esta no iluminaba su mirada, por el contrario parecía de desconcierto, se acomodo el cabello y busco los ojos del joven.

- Fabrizio… será que alguna vez podre hablar contigo – Menciono intentado parecer calmada pero el reproche se podía sentir en el tono de su voz.

- ¿Cómo estas Antonella? – Saludo él en tono amable, bajando del animal.

- Bien, aunque me sorprende que lo preguntes, como ni siquiera tuviste la gentileza de ir a verme cuando regresaste de París – Aunque trataba de controlarse le resultaba difícil no expresa sus reclamos.

- Estabas de viaje, eso fue lo último que escuche – Contesto él con naturalidad.

- Si, así es… solo que mi viaje fue tres días después de tu regreso, evidentemente no te importo hacerlo – Ya estaba dicho y no se arrepentía.

- Estuve ocupado con el trabajo, había muchas cosas pendientes… me quede mas tiempo del estipulado en Francia – Se excuso esquivando la mirada de la mujer.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? – Menciono irónicamente.

El joven se volvió para mirarla y sus ojos eran oscuros, fríos… tomó las riendas del caballo y comenzó a caminar para regresar. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, esto era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, sin embargo respiro profundamente para calmarse y se encamino para alcanzarlo. Él seguía en silencio con la mirada perdida mientras ella lo observaba con cuidado.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto a quemarropa, no soportaba esta situación.

- Tenemos que hablar – Fueron sus palabras.

- Perfecto hablemos entonces – Dijo encarándolo.

- No ahora – Dijo con decisión.

- ¡¿Por qué? – Grito ella sin poder contenerse.

- Porque no es el momento ni el lugar, pero será hoy no te preocupes – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedo callada, su mirada podía decir mas que mil palabras… se había molestado, la intimido y no le quedo mas salida que aceptar lo que él proponía, sus manos temblaron mezcla de miedo y de rabia, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sin embargo respiro profundamente para calmarse, no le demostraría que la había lastimado, no a ella, se equivocaba si pensaba que él era importante, no significaba nada, absolutamente nada… no para herirla. Caminaron en silencio.

Candy llego hasta un hermoso claro, el viento movía sus cabellos, ella cerró los ojos para despejar su mente, poco a poco fue bajando el trote, hasta que detuvo a la yegua, abrió los ojos y su mirada se perdió en el infinito delante de ellos.

- Yo no voy a llorar… no voy a llorar, no lo haré mas – Se decía, pero su cuerpo la traiciono, las lagrimas se hacían presente de nuevo, las limpio, pasando su mano con fuerza innecesaria por su rostro. – Ya estoy cansada, se supone que hoy era un día especial, feliz… si lo era, hasta que te vi ¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarme de esta forma? ¿Acaso no ves que no puedo más? ¿No ves cuanto me duele? Quisiera olvidar todo y no puedo… no puedo, por mas que intento hacerlo… estas dentro de mi pecho, de mi cabeza, de mi alma… Ya no puedo seguir negando esto que siento ¿Qué gano con hacerlo? Ahora mas que nunca siento que he perdido, me perdí desde el primer momento en que te vi, me perdí… - Hablaba entre sollozos, se bajo de Piedra de Luna y camino, se dejo caer quedando tendida sobre la hierba, de cara al cielo, sentía su corazón latir con dolorosa lentitud.

La yegua se acerco a ella y bajo el hocico para captar su atención, la joven se sentó y comenzó a acariciar la hermosa crin blanca como las nubes, suave como el algodón. En respuesta el animal se acostó acomodándose a su lado, ella se sorprendió ante el acto de este pero lo recibió de buena gana, se abrazo a ella y dejo libre su llanto, la yegua la dejaba desahogarse y después de un momento movió la cabeza como si negara.

- Lo sé… no debo llorar, se supone que hoy tengo que estar feliz, pero es que me siento tan perdida, no logro entender lo que me sucede ¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Porque yo amo a Terry, no tengo la menor duda de ello… pero esto que siento por Fabrizio Di Carlo es tan fuerte, no puedo ignorarlo… esta siempre conmigo, es como si mi corazón estuviese dividido en dos… una parte le pertenece a Terry y la otra a él… y otra veces siento que es el mismo amor… no sé, no sé… siento que muero y revivo cada vez que me veo en sus ojos… es inútil seguir negándolo… lo amo, lo amo Piedra de Luna… lo amo con toda mi alma, ¿Por qué tuvo de entrar así en mi vida? Él llego alejando de mi la tristeza, adueñándose del dolor, de mi alma… rescatándome de mis miedos, yo estaba bien, tranquila… no… es mentira, lo sé, pero ahora todo esto me hace sentir peor, cuanto quisiera pasar la pagina, pero me duele… me duele saber que él también es prohibido… que no es para mi, no lo es – Termino por decir mientras se ahogaba de nuevo en un llanto amargo.

Paso varios minutos desahogándose, una nubes oscuras comenzaban a agolparse a lo lejos, se levanto sacudiendo su ropa, el animal la imito, subió a esta y se encamino de nuevo… pero antes cabalgo unos minutos mas, quería que el viento y este estado de libertad alejara de sus pensamientos todo lo que llevaba dentro, se alejo un poco mas llegando hasta el rio, bajó y camino hasta este, metió sus manos en el agua que se encontraba helada, se lavo la cara y acomodo sus cabellos, respiro profundamente, su mirada se perdió por un par de minutos, después retomo su camino. Cuando se acercaba a la casa pudo ver a todos sentados en la terraza, junto esta se encontraba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, junto a otras cajas de regalos, también un hermoso pastel en colores blancos y dorados, con pétalos de rosas damasco y blanco esparcidas a su alrededor. Coloco su mejor sonrisa y bajo de la yegua, acomodo su cabello hacia un lado y camino con seguridad.

- ¡Srta. Andley feliz cumpleaños! – Dijo Antonella Sanguinetti con una sonrisa acercándose a la chica para darle un abrazo.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Sanguinetti – Menciono la chica recibiendo el abrazo – Disculpen la demora, me entretuve y no me percate del tiempo – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Candice te han llegado muchos regalos – Expreso Ángela caminando hasta la joven con una sonrisa, sabia que algo había sucedido, ese cambio del joven Di Carlo seguro la había perturbado.

- Deberías abrirlos antes de picar el pastel – Acoto Fransheska entusiasmada.

- Por supuesto siempre me han encantado los regalos – Intentando parecer emocionada, tal vez los demás podía creerle, pero ni Albert ni Ángela que la conocían bien se dejaban engañar.

Camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraban las cajas, comenzó por las más pequeñas, una hermosa forrada de papel plateado con una cinta rosa, la abrió con cuidado y encontró unos hermosos pendientes de perlas, regalo de Antonella la nota muy breve: _**"Feliz cumpleaños querida"**_– La rubia levanto la vista para mirar a la mujer que la veía interesada.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Sanguinetti, son preciosos – Dijo colocando la caja con cuidado para continuar con otra, tomó una un poco mas grande, blanco perla con cintas doradas, la abrió y encontró dentro de ella un hermoso chal tejido blanco, el trabajo era hermoso, exquisito, la nota: _**"Mis mejores deseos para ti Candice, que sigas igual de hermosa, con mucho cariño Fiorella Di Carlo"**_– La chica se acerco hasta esta para darle un abrazo.

- Esta bellísimo Fiorella, muchas gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego regreso a los demás, así uno a uno fue abriendo los regalos, un diario rosa y rojo, con pasajes de hermosas poesías, obsequio de Fransheska… a quien le agradeció el detalle con efusividad. Luciano le dio un hermoso sombrero blanco, para nadie fue un secreto que lo había elegido su esposa y todos rieron ante la cara de desconcierto del hombre cuando la joven lo saco de la caja, era hermoso en verdad. Se acerco al ramo de rosas que si desde lejos se veía grande, desde cerca era gigante… no menos de cien rosas blancas, tomó la tarjeta:

_**"Para la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto, para esa que lleno mi corazón y hizo de mi un mejor hombre… eres luz Candy, tienes el poder de iluminar la vida de todos aquellos que a ti se acercan, gracias por haberme regalado parte de ese brillo, no olvides nunca eso. Con todo el cariño del mundo. Tu amigo.**___

___**Gerard Lambert" **_

La chica dejo ver una sonrisa en su rostro y guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta la tarjeta. Fabrizio la miraba con interés, la rubia continuo, se topo con una caja en hermoso color blanco, con una cinta verde oscuro, la levanto y estaba un poco pesada, quito la cinta con cuidado, después la tapa, sus manos temblaron al ver el contenido de la misma. Una hermosa edición en piel de **"Romeo y Julieta"**todo a su alrededor dio vuelta y tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso.

_**"Sé muy poco de usted, pero por la pasión y la entrega con que recito las líneas de Julieta puedo adivinar que le gusta Shakespeare, también es uno de mis favoritos… quizás podamos leer un pasaje juntos, si me concede esa dicha. **___

___**Fabrizio Di Carlo"**_

- Muchas gracias Sr. Di Carlo – Fue lo único que logro decir, dando gracias a su voz por sonar calmada, mas en sus ojos se podía notar una tempestad. Casi olvidaba uno y Ángela se lo señalo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada. Era una caja de terciopelo negro mediana, un poco más pesada que la anterior, la tomó llenándose de curiosidad, soltó la cinta roja que la mantenía cerrada, abriendo muy despacio la tapa.

- ¡Dios! – Fue lo único que logro decir, mientras sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa… en el interior de la misma se encontraba un hermoso collar en oro blanco con diamantes en corte princesa y esmeraldas, trece en total en forma de gotas, el verde resaltaba con fuerza contrastando a la perfección con los diamantes de distintos tamaños, que reflejaban hermosos destellos cuando la luz del sol rompía sobre ellos – Candy llevo la mano hasta esta y sus dedos temblaban, acaricio con suavidad las esmeraldas – No es que ella se dejara impresionar por los regalos materiales y menos de este tipo, pero sin duda alguna este sobre pasaba cualquier expectativa, era abrumador… una verdadera obra de arte. Levanto la vista y se encontró con todas las miradas puestas en ella, con evidente curiosidad. La primera en acercarse al ver que la rubia no decía nada fue Ángela.

- ¡Madre Santa! – Dijo la mujer despertando el interés de las demás féminas, quienes con disimulo se colocaron de pie.

Todas se aproximaron a la chica para ver el contenido de la caja, una exclamación general se dejo escuchar cuando las italianas incluida Antonella vieron la pieza.

- ¡Que belleza, es impresionante! – Menciono Sanguinetti sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¡Es una obra de arte! Solo he visto joyas así a los miembros de la realeza – Expreso Fiorella tan conmocionada como las demás.

- Es deslumbrante Candy… - Acoto Fransheska sin saber que mas decir, no habían palabras para describir un regalo como ese.

Candy tomó el pequeño sobre que se encontraba pegado a la tapa de la caja, tenía el sello de la Casa Grandchester, lo abrió con cuidado para no romperlo, coloco la caja con la joya sobre la mesa y se dispuso a leer el contenido de la misiva.

_**Querida Candy,**___

___**Me entere hace pocos días que te encontrabas en Europa, también que tu cumpleaños estaba próximo y quise obsequiarte algo que se acercara a ti… busque por varios días sin mucho éxito, hasta que recordé que a Terry le gustaban las esmeraldas porque decía que se parecían a tus ojos, estaba a punto de comprar un collar cuando Richard llego con esta belleza, me dijo que era lo mas parecido a ti que había visto… que tú a igual que este collar eras una joya muy preciada, que seguramente te luciría extraordinariamente, puede que te parezca algo excéntrico, yo conozco tu naturaleza sencilla, pero como le dices a un Duque que no es tan importante el valor sino el amor con el cual se den los presentes, puedes creer que lo he intentado pero siempre termino rindiéndome, él al igual que Terry siempre deseaba entregar lo mejor, en eso ambos son muy parecidos. **___

___**Seguramente te estarás haciendo cientos de preguntas… pues tendré que hacerte un pequeño resumen de lo que acontecido con nuestras vidas en esos últimos meses. Richard y yo nos casamos, en una pequeña ceremonia en Nueva York y frente a la Corona a nuestra llega a Inglaterra, todo sucedió muy rápido, estoy sumamente apenada contigo por no haberte participado antes, a ambos nos habría encantado que hubieses estado presente, apenas llevo un par de meses viviendo en Londres y aunque me ha costado un poco acostumbrarme con la ayuda de Richard y Dominique lo estoy consiguiendo. Otra novedad y espero que te haga tan feliz como a nosotros es que seremos padres, tengo tres meses de embarazo… ¡¿Puedes creerlo? Nosotros aun no, pero estamos muy felices, esperamos recompensar a este niño y satisfacer todas las carencias que tuvo Terry. **___

___**Me entristece mucho no poder compartir contigo este día, pero mi estado de salud es de cuidado, un embarazo a mi edad debe ser vigilado… confió en Dios que todo saldrá bien. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo Candy, que al fin tu vida encuentre ese camino que te haga feliz, sé que será así, algo me dice que tú dentro de poco volverás a encontrarte y nos brindaras esa felicidad. Te envió un abrazo inmenso. Richard también te envía saludos… dice que no deje líneas para él, jajaja, cuídate mucho por favor hija. **___

___**Tú amiga, **___

___**Eleonor Grandchester. **_

La chica no encontraba su voz, este torrente de información la tomaba por sorpresa, cuando se entero que el Duque estaba de visita en América sospecho que era para ver a Eleonor, pero jamás pensó que seria para proponerle matrimonio, que en cuestión de meses ambos estuviesen casado y esperando a un hijo… ¡Esperando un hijo! – Se repetía la joven, al tiempo que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban.

- Candy ¿Quién envió este regalo? – Pregunto Ángela con curiosidad al ver el rostro de la chica.

- El Duque de Grandchester y Eleonor… Eleonor Grandchester –Contesto y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Albert se coloco de pie para admirar la joya, sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa, después busco la mirada de la chica, pues era evidente que la prenda le había encantado, pero al parecer el contenido de la carta la había emocionado aun mas.

- ¿Eleonor Grandchester? – Pregunto el rubio cayendo en cuenta.

- Si… se casaron hace un par de meses… ¡Eleonor esta embarazada! – Menciono con una emoción que no logro disimular – Van a ser padres de nuevo – Agrego como si la que estaba en la dulce espera fuese ella.

- Ese rumor se corrió por Roma cuando estuve allá, muchas personas decían que era apresurado y otras que el hombre debía velar por la formación de su hija – Acoto Antonella con naturalidad – Lo extraño es que no lo hizo con otro miembro de la realeza, sino con una actriz americana – Agrego tomando asiento al lado de Fabrizio, quien tenia la mirada puesta en el escudo dibujado en el sobre que tenia la rubia en sus manos, de repente su mente se había puesto en blanco… su cuerpo estaba en ese lugar, pero sus pensamientos divagaban.

- Eleonor es la madre de su primer hijo – Contesto Candy mirando a la mujer con seriedad.

- ¿De tu amigo Candy? – Pregunto Fransheska con interés.

- Si… ella es la madre de Terry – Los italianos asintieron en silencio comprendiendo la situación. Candy fijo su vista en Fabrizio, él parecía ajeno a todo… tenia la mirada perdida.

Después de esto entonaron el cumpleaños, Candy recibió con una sonrisa las felicitaciones de todos, su mirada brillaba de nuevo y era gracias a las noticias que había recibido desde Londres, en cambio Fabrizio se notaba taciturno, solo se acerco a ella y la felicito con un abrazo que fue como una estrella fugaz – Tal vez era mejor – Pensó la rubia cuando se separo de él. Antonella miraba fijamente cada movimiento del chico, sobre todo cuando se acercaba a la americana, algo le decía que la actitud de Fabrizio tenía que ver con ella. Al fin la velada llego a término, todos se despidieron ratificando sus mejores deseos para la chica, al tiempo que ella agradecía con sinceridad los regalos y su presencia. Ángela y Marielisa se encargaron de recorrer todo, Albert se acerco a la joven y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Cada año estas mas linda – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella respondió de la misma manera.

- Muchas gracias por todo, estoy muy feliz Albert… todos los detalles, Piedra de Luna, la sorpresa, todo es maravilloso… muchas gracias – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, en tu habitación hay varias cartas de América que me hicieron prometer no entregarte hasta el día de hoy – Dijo con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de felicidad de su hermana.

Ella le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, abrió la puerta con rapidez, las cartas se encontraban sobre la cama, las tomó todas entre sus manos y se la llevo al rostro absorbiendo el aroma de cada una de ella, lo reconoció de inmediato, el mismo… cálido, especial, maravilloso, familiar. Se sentó acomodando las almohadas y procedió a leerlas, lo hacia muy despacio para grabar en su memoria cada una de las líneas allí escritas.

El auto se detuvo frente a la enorme fachada de la mansión florentina, él seguía igual de meditabundo, su mirada perdida y carente de luz, desde el momento en que la joven había revelado el contenido de la carta del Duque de Grandchester. Ella había notado el cambio en él, pero no podía atribuírselo a la noticia, total eso no era nada que le afectara al chico, era absurdo pensar que su estado se debía a esa noticia.

- Fabrizio – Lo llamo acariciando sus cabellos. Él se volvió para mirarla pero no sonreía. Bajo del auto y camino para abrirle la puerta, ella agradeció el gesto con una hermosa sonrisa – Gracias – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.  
El joven no dijo nada se limito a asentir. Caminaron hasta la entrada, ella lo vio dudoso de continuar – ¿No vas a entrar? – Pregunto con voz calmada, pero el gesto le desagradaba mucho.

- Creo que será mejor hablar mañana – Contesto sin mucha emoción.

- Yo no lo creo… a ver Fabrizio ¿Por qué no terminas de decir lo que quieres de una buena vez? No te entiendo, estas esquivo… ahora mucho mas que antes, te busco y me ignoras por completo, me esmero por hacerte sentir bien y me rechazas ¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa? – Él intento negar con la cabeza pero ella lo detuvo – No me digas que no pasa nada porque es mentira, puedo sentirlo, no soy tonta – Finalizo sin poder ocultar la rabia en su voz.

Él camino para abrirle la puerta, le hizo un ademan para que continuara, ya en el interior de la casa, ella dejo el sombrero que llevaba sobre la mesa y se encamino hasta el mueble donde el chico se había sentado, se quedo mirándolo en silencio por unos segundos, él tenia los ojos cerrados y se masajeaba suavemente las sienes.

- Toma asiento por favor Antonella – Menciono con los ojos aun cerrados.

Ella obedeció, lo hizo a un extremo del mismo, sentía que estar cerca no le ayudaría en nada, no quería romper el silencio, esto la estaba desesperando, ver cuan calmado se encontraba, como si todo a su alrededor estuviese perfecto. Abrió los ojos y los clavo en los de ella.

- Solo quiero pedirte un favor antes de comenzar… no me interrumpas – Empezó sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de la mujer. Ella asintió en silencio y de inmediato un vacio se instalo en su estomago y sus manos temblaron - Esto es muy difícil, para mi también es muy difícil, pero es necesario, créeme que quise evitarlo… quise mantenerlo, pero ya no tiene caso, Antonella… yo… todo lo que pasamos juntos fue muy lindo, tú eres una mujer especial, llena de cualidades, me brindaste cosas que no tendré como pagar, pero… - Ella lo detuvo colocándose de pie, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, se coloco de espaldas a esta y respiro profundamente para calmarse.

- Fue muy lindo… eso quiere decir que ya no es ¿Es eso Fabrizio? – Se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Antonella no puedo seguir con esto, si continuamos así vamos a terminar dañándonos y no quiero eso, te juro que valoro muchísimo todo el tiempo que compartimos… pero esto no esta funcionando, esto no es amor… es físico, pasajero… pero no es amor – Intentaba explicar.

- ¿No es amor? ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? Porque para mí si lo es, al menos eso creo, a no ser que solo te metías en mi cama por algo meramente físico – Él intento decir algo pero ella lo detuvo – Y aun así no te creo, Fabrizio tú me amas… lo sé, lo siento – Menciono caminando para abrazarlo – Amor… amor, entiendo que estés confundido, que… que la distancia nos ha afectado, pero podemos arreglar las cosas, sé que podemos Fabrizio – Ella intentaba besarlo pero el joven rehuía.

- Antonella esto no se trata de la distancia o si te amo o no… es solo que ya no es igual, yo no quiero insistir en algo que a la final nos vaya a herir a los dos, por favor entiende que deseo que todo acabe lo mejor posible – Menciono separándose de ella.

- ¡Acabe! ¡Yo no quiero que acabe! ¿Por qué haces esto? Es tu venganza verdad… te estas vengando por lo que hice… me estas pagando con la misma moneda… - Él la detuvo.

- No… eso no es así, a mi no me importa el pasado Antonella – Menciono colocándose de pie – Si así hubiese sido, ten por seguro que no me hubiese acercado a ti de nuevo, no veo nada de glorioso en vengarse de una mujer… las cosas cambian… - Antes que pudiese agregar algo mas ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Las cosas cambian… que irónico, yo pensé que lo nuestro si cambiaba era para mejor, sé que te hice mucho daño mi amor, sé que merezco tu resentimiento, que me odies… pero créeme por favor, no fue mi intensión, Fabrizio tú eras apenas un chico… ¿Qué podías ofrecerme en ese entonces? Yo tenia necesidades… mi vida no fue un cuento de hadas, yo no era tu hermana que lo tenia todo a la mano…

- No metas a Fransheska en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver – Dijo con tono serio.

- ¿No? Pues déjame decirte que no te creo, ella seguramente te esta llenando la cabeza de mentiras, nunca me quiso, siempre fingió hacerlo… pero no era cierto…

- Tiene sus razones – Le dijo con rabia.

- Si las tienes, pero ya nosotros hemos hablado de ello, te pedí perdón, te dije que estaba arrepentida… ¡¿Qué mas quieres? – Grito desesperada.

- ¡Nada! No quiero nada, solo acabar con todo esto… no vamos a ningún lado… ¿Es que acaso es tan difícil de entender? – Pregunto ya al borde de su paciencia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora… en este momento? – Pregunto intentando contener las lágrimas, las últimas palabras del joven la habían herido.

- Porque ya no puedo continuar con esta situación, no quiero lastimarte… pero tampoco deseo condenarme a vivir una mentira, Antonella sé que esto no es fácil, pero es peor si hacemos como si no estuviese pasando nada, yo no te amo… lo siento pero es verdad, el amor es otra cosa – Dijo acercándose a ella.

- No puedo creerlo… no puedo, amor todo pasara, estas confundido, yo puedo darte tiempo… si eso, puedo darte tiempo… o podemos irnos de viaje, los dos juntos… solos, Fabrizio yo sé que te gusto, me lo dicen tus ojos, tus manos, tu cuerpo… lo sé amor, mírame, por favor mírame… hay tanto de mi que aun no conoces, yo puedo ser mejor… soy mucho mejor que cualquier otra mujer… ¿Dime quien es y yo te demuestro que soy cien veces mejor? – Decía al tiempo que se acercaba abrazándolo y buscaba sus labios.

- Antonella por favor no hagas esto, no es cuestión de comparaciones… no hay otras mujeres, soy yo quien ya no quiere seguir así, no quiero seguir engañándome… - Se detuvo, dándole la espalda, la situación era ya demasiado difícil y se continuaba podía herirla aun mas.

- Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres… vete, no te voy a seguir rogando… soy demasiado mujer para ti, siempre lo fui… solo no regreses nunca mas, ni se te ocurra volver porque no me encontraras, no tengo porque aguantarme los caprichos de un niño como tú que aun no sabe lo que quiere en la vida… nunca lo supiste… fue por eso que te dejaste dominar por tu padre, eras un pobre títere Fabrizio Di Carlo… solo eso – Dijo con descargando toda la rabia contenida.

El joven se encamino hasta la puerta sin decir nada y aunque las palabras de ella eran fuertes no le dolieron, tal vez porque nunca se había sentido así, todo lo que ella decía le sonaba lejano, extraño… Ella al verlo alejarse sin volverse siquiera a mirarla, se sintió presa del miedo, corrió desesperada hasta él impidiéndole salir.

- ¡Fabrizio por favor! ¡Por favor amor perdóname! No quise decir eso, fui una idiota, no te vayas… no te vayas – Rogaba abrazándolo. Él seguía en silencio y su mirada era fría – No te vayas… ven, ven conmigo, hazme el amor Fabrizio… aun me deseas ¿Verdad? – Mencionaba mientras tomaba las manos del joven y la llevaba a sus senos – Yo soy tuya amor, soy tuya… haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero no me dejes… ven subamos, quédate conmigo esta noche, al menos esta noche… necesito sentirte, te deseo – Tomó los labios del joven perdiéndose en ellos con premura, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar la camisa.

- ¡Antonella basta! – Dijo tomándola por las muñecas y mirándola a los ojos. Ella lloraba – No puedo continuar contigo porque amo a otra mujer – Confeso al fin dejando libre el peso que llevaba. Una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la mujer le hizo entender que eso era lo que ella necesitaba para dejarlo ir. – Lo siento, no quería lastimarte… no quería hacerlo – Agrego separándose de ella.

La mujer se encontraba congelada, una cosa es la sospecha y la otra es que te lo confirmen de manera tan directa, se sentía horrible, era como si un puñal se hubiese clavado en el medio de su corazón, hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo – Sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas corrían con total libertad bañando su rostro. Sentía que un fuego la comenzaba a consumir ante la mirada indiferente de él… ¿Cómo podía decirle así sin mas que amaba a otra mujer? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? – Comenzó a sollozar con fuerza y se dejo caer junto al sofá. Fabrizio se acerco hasta ella e intento tomar su rostro. Ella alejo bruscamente su mano.

- Antonella por favor…

- ¡Lárgate Fabrizio! ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! ¡Lárgate! – Le grito llena de rabia, se coloco de pie empujándolo y subió las escaleras corriendo.

El joven la observo en silencio, sabia que esto seria difícil y aunque intento por todos los medios no herirla, sus intensiones no fueron suficientes, ella sufría por su culpa, se sentía mal pero no podía seguir con esto, no había vuelta atrás… aun si no encontraba a la mujer que su corazón anhelaba, al menos tendría el consuelo de haber actuado correctamente, al menos no se defraudaría a si mismo – Salió del lugar sin mirar atrás, subió a su auto y segundos después se alejaba de allí. Ella lo observaba a través de la ventana, rompió a llorar con más fuerza, se dejo caer hasta quedar tendida en el suelo, su cuerpo entero convulsionaba por el llanto.

Todo estaba preparado por fin llegarían del viaje y la joven había madrugado para recibirlos con un suculento almuerzo, para los empleados de la mansión Wells era una mañana de castigo, tenían que estar corriendo de un lado para otro, que todo saliera perfecto, Buscar el mejor vino el las bodegas del sótano, que la casa brillara de la limpieza y la dueña cada vez parecía mas uno de esos altos militares de la guerra, la misma ya había terminado pero para Flavia, Dennis, Irene y todas las demás la tenían parada enfrente dándole ordenes de que hacer y como hacer.

- Buenas tardes amor. - Saludo Frank en su ritual de siempre tomando al niño en brazos y dándole un beso a su esposa solo que esta vez el beso fue mas intenso y no solo le dio uno si no dos para desgracia de Elisa.

- Hola amor ¿Como les fue?, pero pasen adelante tienen que estar sumamente cansados. - Decía la joven dirigiéndose a Jules.

- Muy bien señora. - Contesto Jules con un tono de voz serio pero cortes y tomando asiento.

- Estupendamente amor, los negocios allá van viento en popa, no hay nada de que preocuparse, es mas Jules quedo encantado con Charleston me esta pidiendo que lo envié para allá, pero ya le dije que eso es imposible que su padre me lo encomendó y no puedo enviarlo lejos. - Dirigiendo la mirada al joven. - Se que estas algo aburrido pero no te preocupes cuando empieces a trabajar veras como cambias de parecer ya solo faltan pocos días Jules así que debes tener paciencia. - El joven solo asintió en silencio.

- Disculpe señora ya pueden pasar. - Comunico Irene al entrar a la sala.

- Gracias Irene, Amor, señor Leblanc por favor pasen al comedor les he preparado un almuerzo de recibimiento. - Frank miro a su mujer maravillado y colocándose de pie se dirigieron al comedor.

La comida trascurrió en total normalidad después de un rato Jules se disculpo y subió a su habitación alegando que se encontraba algo cansado y necesitaba descansar, para la cena todos bajaron excepto el joven que envió las disculpa con una de las mucamas diciendo que no tenia apetito y estaba preparando una carta a su padre para contarle como le fue en su primer viaje a Charleston.

Dos días después del cumpleaños de Candy, la chica había invitado a Fransheska Di Carlo a pasar la tarde con ella, sabia que Albert ese día llegaría temprano a la casa, el joven había estado en conversaciones con varios empresarios de la banca interesados en montar una sucursal de los bancos Andley en Florencia. La idea sonaba bastante atractiva, pero él debía tomar en cuenta que no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, su regreso a América tendría que ser de un momento a otro, ya no había razones para continuar posponiéndolo.

Cuando llego al jardín para saludar a Candy pudo ver a la italiana acompañándola, quiso irse y regresar mas tarde, pero la rubia lo vio y le hizo un ademan para que se acercara, no le quedo mas remedio que acceder, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se poso en los hermosos ojos grises de Fransheska que le sonreían de nuevo, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, le dedico una sonrisa aunque no parecida a las que acostumbraba para ella.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Di Carlo – Saludándola por cortesía.

- Buena tardes Sr. Andley – Contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Como te fue? – Pregunto Candy para cortar el incomodo silencio.

- Bien… es una oferta bastante tentadora Candy, pero me gustaría consultarla con la junta directiva en Chicago, es una decisión muy importante y en vista que dentro de poco volveremos a América, prefiero esperar y escuchar sus opiniones – Dijo mirando a la rubia.

Fransheska sintió su corazón contraerse presa de un dolor horrible, su respiración se detuvo y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no levantarse y correr. Candy quien de inmediato estudio la reacción de la joven, le lanzo una mirada de reproche a Albert.

- De todas maneras aun falta para eso, puedes consultarlo desde aquí o pedirle a George que venga, estoy segura que él estaría encantado de hacerlo – Dijo la rubia con naturalidad. –

- Candy… creo que debo partir ya, de verdad muchas gracias por… - La americana la detuvo.

- Fransheska, por favor espera solo un momento… tengo que entregarte algo… si tienes que irte Albert puede llevarte ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirando a su hermano.

- Candy de verdad no hace falta… puedo llamar a la casa y pedir que vengan por mi, de seguro el Sr. Andley se siente cansado. – Menciono ella apenada.

- En ese caso, pero solo dame un momento enseguida regreso, mientras Albert te hará compañía – Dijo levantándose de la silla, se encamino hasta la casa dejándolos solos.

Desde la ultima vez que habían compartido en París, Albert se había mostrado distante, apenas si le dirigía la palabra por cortesía, la mayoría de las veces la esquivaba, esta situación se le estaba volviendo insoportable y aunque tenia una leve sospecha de cual era la causa de la actitud del joven, no terminaba por convencerse… era ilógico que él estuviese celoso, primero porque ella no le había dado motivos para ello… bueno eso creía, pues en ningún momento él le había dejado ver que entre ellos existiese una relación que los comprometiese de algún modo, siempre había dejado en claro que entre ambos lo único que existía era una amistad. – Se volvió para mirarlo, él la observaba y al verse descubierto rehuyó la mirada.

Se coloco de pie sin decir una palabra y comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada sorprendida y triste de ella. La paciencia en de la joven llego a su limite se coloco de pie y comenzó a seguirlo.

- ¿Albert puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Inquirió sorprendiéndolo, él no había notado la presencia de la chica.

- Claro – Respondió con sequedad sin volverse a mirarla.  
Ella dejo libre un suspiro al ver la actitud tan infantil de él, no podía creerlo, apresuro el paso al ver que este no se detenía.

- ¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo? – Pregunto sin rodeos.

- Yo no estoy molesto contigo, tú no has hecho nada para ello, no entiendo por qué lo dices – Contesto mientras seguía caminando.

- No entiendes, pues yo tampoco entiendo tu actitud, es evidente que no quieres hablar conmigo, me esquivas ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto de nuevo.

- No sucede nada Fransheska, no te estoy esquivando, es solo que tengo cosas que hacer… acabo de recordarlo – Respondió torpemente.

- ¿Cosas que hacer en el medio del campo? – Lo interrogo desconcertada.

- Si, necesito caminar y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo – Se detuvo para volverse a mirarla, intento decir algo más pero no lo hizo.

Ella lo observaba divertida, no podía creer que él actuase de esa manera.

- ¿Caminar? ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Pregunto con naturalidad.

- Si lo deseas, aunque seguramente tendrás cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer – Dijo sin mirarla.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo cuales? – Inquirió retándolo.

- Como esperar la correspondencia de Carlos Gardel – Menciono sin poder evitarlo y al siguiente instante se había arrepentido.

Ella lo miraba entre divertida y emocionada, se veía tan hermoso molesto, sus ojos fieros, que justo ahora lucían mucho mas oscuros, brillantes y profundos, la forma en como tensaba la mandíbula resaltaban aun mas sus rasgos masculinos.

- ¿Estas celoso? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, luchando por parecer seria.

- ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no – Respondió volviéndose para escapar de su mirada – No soy un chiquillo, no tengo por qué sentir celos de nadie, ni siquiera de un hombre como él, por mucha fama o carisma que posea – Menciono con molestia.

- Me parece perfecto, pues seria totalmente absurdo sentir celos… al fin y al cabo tú y yo solo somos amigos – Dijo con toda la intensión de hacerlo reaccionar, más Albert seguía en silencio sin mirarla – A demás Carlos Gardel no es mas que una ilusión, un hombre al que admiro por su trabajo… solamente eso, ni siquiera se puede decir que lo conozco en realidad, apenas si compartimos unas horas con él… es absurdo pensar que uno puede llegar a… - Él se volvió para mirarla al fin.

- Pues no fue la impresión que dejaron ver… si mal no recuerdo ambos quedaron prendados el uno del otro, ninguno de los presentes parecíamos existir para los dos – Expreso dejando libre todo el resentimiento que había dejado guardo dentro de su pecho, mientras sentía que su garganta comenzaba a inundarse por las lagrimas y una rabia lo recorría por completo.

- Albert eso no es así… admito que me deje envolver por el momento, me emocione al ver como uno de mis sueños mas inalcanzable se volvía realidad… pero de allí a dejarme llevar y olvidarme de mi realidad hay una gran distancia – Se defendió ella sintiendo las lagrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

- Fransheska… la verdad no importa, ya nada importa… no es necesario que expliques nada, tal vez para ti fue tal como dices, pero yo no lo sentí así, para mi si lo fue… cada sonrisa, cada mirada… todo fue muy real y no pretendo juzgarte o hacerte sentir mal, al fin y al cabo seria una gran oportunidad, podrías realizar el sueño de tu vida, bailar en grandes escenarios… hacer del baile una profesión… - Ella lo detuvo, se encontraba totalmente frustrada.

- Nada de eso me interesa… no si tengo que sacrificar otras cosas que valen mucho mas… no si tengo que hacer a un lado lo que para mi si es real… al menos para mi, no importa si te decepcionan Fransheska… si las cosas no son lo que esperabas, lo que realmente vale es luchar, saber que tú no te rendiste… eso me lo dijo Fabrizio y tenia razón… es por ello que no me rendiré ni renunciare a lo que siento, porque sé que esto es verdadero… esta es mi realidad y no otra, no deseo otra… - Se detuvo pues ya no tenia aire, las lagrimas salían sin lograr evitarlo – No deseo nada mas que no seas tú – Termino por decir en un susurro.

Albert se quedo paralizado, mas su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus manos temblaban y dejo correr por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas, por primera vez en la vida sintió un miedo que lo paralizaba, sentía no poder correr hasta ella y al mismo tiempo no salir huyendo de ese lugar… su cuerpo no reaccionaba… no podía obedecer al remolino que eran sus pensamientos… hasta que al fin el corazón fue mucho mas fuerte, sin saber como este reacciono llevándolo sobre sus pasos acorto la distancia entre ambos en cuestión de segundos.

_**No era amor. Fue otra cosa**__**  
**__**Pero según murmuran en la ciudad aquella,**__**  
**__**yo cometí el delito de inventarte una estrella,**__**  
**__**y fue tuyo el pecado de ofrecerme una rosa. **__**  
**__**No era amor, no era eso**__**  
**__**que se enciende en la sangre como una llamarada;**__**  
**__**Era mirar tus ojos y no decirte nada**__**  
**__**o acercarme a tu boca sin codiciar un beso.**___

___**Tarde para mi hastío,**__**  
**__**tarde para tu angustia de mariposa en vano,**__**  
**__**era como dos ciegos que se daban la mano,**__**  
**__**como dos niños pobres, tu corazón y el mío.**___

___**Nada más. Ni siquiera**__**  
**__**suspirar en la lluvia de una tarde vacía,**__**  
**__**No era amor, fue otra cosa. No se lo que sería**__**  
**__**Yo sé que es triste que nadie lo creyera.**___

___**No era amor. José Ángel Buesa.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	44. Capitulo 20 cuarta parte

**Capitulo 20**

**Cuarta parte**

Fransheska lo vio avanzar con decisión hacia ella, sintió sus piernas temblar, contuvo la respiración, mientras su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho.

Albert la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y en un movimiento rápido atrapo los labios de la chica con los suyos, un temblor los recorrió a ambos y miles de luces hicieron explosión a su alrededor. Él coloco una mano en la nuca de ella enredándola entre sus cabellos, con decisión se adueñaba de sus labios mientras con la otra acariciaba su espalda, ella solo era consciente de la necesidad de entregarse a este beso por completo, un beso único y maravilloso, imposible de comparar con aquellos tímidos que algunas vez le regalaría a algún pretendiente en el colegio, aquellos simples roces de labios eran nada al lado de esta avasalladora sensación que la consumía, llevo su mano a la nuca de Albert para acortar la distancia entre ambos, al tiempo que cedía a su demanda de sentirla mas suya, de poseer mucho mas que sus labios, abrió la boca y pudo sentir como él no vacilaba para entrar en esta llenándola de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

Él tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para acoplarse mejor a ella, no logra pensar en nada mas que en la sensación de los labios de Fransheska, suaves, dulces, tiernos… entregados por completo a él, cuando ella al fin le dio paso a un beso mas profundo, mas intenso, sintió un temblor recorrer su espina dorsal, el sabor de su boca era sencillamente maravilloso, una calidez lo envolvió por completo y comenzó a rozar su lengua con la de ella, muy despacio, deseaba prolongar este momento por la eternidad si era posible, su corazón latía lleno de vida de nuevo, cantando de felicidad, la forma en que ella se entregaba a sus besos solo le confirmaba que sentía lo mismo que él, poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo del beso, noto que el aire comenzaba a faltarle a ella, su respiración también era agitada, mantenía los ojos cerrados temeroso de que todo esto no fuese mas que una ilusión, pego su frente a la de ella, sintió como Fransheska intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- Fransheska… yo… yo – Intentaba hablar pero no encontraba las palabras indicadas.

- ¿Ah? – Fue lo único que logro pronunciar ella, que aun no tenía aire suficiente para esbozar palabra, sin mencionar que su mente se encontraba en blanco.

- Esto es maravilloso… lo siento yo… yo no quise… - Dijo entrecortadamente reaccionando, él había asaltado a la chica sin ningún tipo de reparo, se abalanzó sobre ella sin pedirle permiso solo actuando por instinto – No… no es cierto, no lo siento… me moría por hacerlo, desde el primer momento en que te vi he deseado hacerlo – Confeso mirándola a los ojos – Soy tan feliz – Finalizo con una sonrisa.

- Yo también… yo también soy feliz – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa que era mucho mejor que cualquiera que él hubiese visto antes.

- Nunca me había sentido así… es increíble, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Dijo perdiéndose en los ojos de la joven.

- A mi también… es extraordinario – Contesto ahogándose en la mirada azul cielo.

Albert busco sus labios de nuevo fundiéndose en un beso mucho mas profundo, más intenso y al mismo tiempo cargado de una ternura infinita. Ella sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies no existía, solo era consciente de las manos de Albert en su rostro, de sus labios acariciando los suyos y su lengua haciendo espirales dentro de su boca, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Estas temblando – Menciono él separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Si… estoy a punto de desmayarme – Le dijo con una sonrisa, no mentía… todo su ser estaba a merced de él, sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que estaba segura perdería el sentido de un momento a otro – Abrázame fuerte Albert… abrázame – Le pidió.

El rubio dejo libre una carcajada nerviosa y la complació de inmediato amarrándola en un abrazo que no solo la llenaba de seguridad a ella, también lo hacia con él, ambos sentían que las lagrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse, solo que ahora eran lagrimas de felicidad… Él busco los labios de la chica de nuevo, pero se detuvo para darle espacio, apenas los rozo con suavidad.

- Otra vez… bésame otra vez – Dijo al ver que él se cohibía.

- Si, otra vez… y cuantas veces quieras – Respondió tomando los labios de la joven y entrando en su boca, apoderándose de ella, llenándolos a ambos de miles de sensaciones placenteras.

Fransheska acariciaba su espalda, delineando cada musculo de esta, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio, mientras le ofrecía su boca con total libertad… nunca antes había sido besada, no de esta manera, no con tanta fuerza, con tanta pasión… sentía su cuerpo volar, podía verse envuelta en miles de luces de colores y millones de estrellas giraban a su alrededor, el sabor de la boca de Albert era maravilloso, sus labios apretaban y succionaban al mismo tiempo, mientras su lengua acariciaba cada rincón.

Ella comenzó a reír sorprendiéndolo, se abrazo a él ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven, podía sentir su corazón correr tan rápido como el de ella, el mismo calor que su cuerpo poseía y la estaba consumiendo, lo sintió subir por su mejillas y sus piernas temblaban de nuevo.

Albert acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de ella, coloco una mano debajo de su barbilla para verse de nuevo en sus ojos, en esos ojos que se habían convertido en la razón de sus días y sus noches.

- Sentí que te perdía para siempre – Le dijo ahogándose en el mar gris de sus ojos, mientras los de él se humedecían.

- Albert tú nunca… nunca me vas a perder, yo no podría alejarme de ti… todo esto me dolía tanto, sentirte lejos, distante – Respondió y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.  
Él llevo una mano a su mejilla para limpiarlas con sutileza y deposito un suave beso en su frente, mientras sentía que las suyas estaban a punto de hacerse presentes, la rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo como su mundo se llenaba de luz de nuevo y la sangre cantaba corriendo libremente por sus venas, alejando el dolor que hasta hace unos minutos lo devoraba.

Candy observo la escena desde la ventana ubicada en el ático, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su hermano dispuesto a entregarle el corazón a Fransheska, él estaba sufriendo mucho y no era justo que una tontería lo alejara del amor, no cuando al fin lo había encontrado, estaba segura que Albert estaba enamorado de la chica, su actitud de los últimos días se lo había confirmado – Camino para alejarse de la ventana y ofrecerles privacidad, cuando vio que el joven se acerco y abrazo a Fransheska para besarla, algo que tomó por sorpresa no solo a la rubia sino también a la italiana, el corazón le decía que ya no habría nada mas que los separara, sabia que su hermano lucharía por mantener a la joven junto a él y hacerla feliz, al igual que confiaba en que ella lo haría igual con él.

Él se separo de ella muy despacio, recorría con su mirada el rostro de la chica, aparto con cuidado unos mechones que la suave brisa pegaba a este, dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de ella saltara dentro de su pecho. Fransheska llevo la mano hasta la mejilla de él, acariciándola suavemente mientras se perdía en el cielo de sus ojos.

- No quiero que te rindas jamás – Le dijo llevándose la mano que ella tenia en su mejilla a los labios y le daba un beso – No lo hagas por favor… no dejes de luchar por esto y te prometo que desde hoy y hasta el día que mi corazón deje de latir voy a estar a tu lado, te voy a adorar siempre, te juro que te voy a amar toda mi vida – Confeso mirándola a los ojos.

Fransheska no sabia como reaccionar a las palabras que escuchaba, su corazón latía con rapidez, su cuerpo temblaba, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin siquiera notarlo. No podía creer que Albert la amara de esta forma, la magnitud de sus sentimientos eran iguales a los de ella, esto era mucho mas que un sueño, era la mejor de las fantasías... imagino tantas veces como seria escuchar de sus labios decirle que la amaba, que ahora que era real le parecía increíble… - Se acerco a él y busco sus ojos.

- Te amo… te amo y siento que nada de lo que imagine o soñé alguna vez se compara con lo maravilloso que es decirlo, siento que mi corazón saldrá volando en cualquier momento de mi pecho… fueron tantas noches soñando con este momento, con las palabras que te diría… - Dejo ver una sonrisa nerviosa – Las he olvidado todas – Menciono y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- No hacen falta, tu mirada me puede decir mas que mil palabras… eres tan hermosa Fransheska, tanto que me siento pequeño, no sé como hacer para merecerte… no sé si realmente te merezca –Ella lo detuvo colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del rubio.

- No, no digas eso… y la verdad necesito decirte lo que llevo aquí dentro – Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho – Tú eres todo eso que había soñado Albert, eres todo y mucho mas… desde el primer momento en que te vi lo supe… supe que eras a quien esperaba… y pensar que en ese momento te creí prohibido, pensaba que estabas casado con Candy – Menciono con una sonrisa a la cual él respondió de igual manera – Desde esa tarde no he dejado de pensar en ti… y saberte libre me llenaba de emoción y de miedo al mismo tiempo… nunca antes había sentido tantas emociones, solo me bastaron unos días para saber que no existiría para mi nadie mas… tú colmabas todos mis pensamientos, me enseñaste partes dentro de mi alma que no sabia que existían… yo… yo supe que te amaba y poder mirarme en tus ojos me hacia tan feliz… pero nada de eso se compara con lo que siento en este instante… Albert te amo… lo puedo sentir, es verdadero… es maravilloso – Su voz se apago pues la emoción la sobrepasaba, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas apenas apreciables, pero estaban allí, como muestras de que cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios venían directamente de su corazón.

Albert también lloraba, jamás pensó que el amor lo pudiese llevar a estados de ánimos tan contradictorios… tan solo unos instantes atrás se sentía frustrado, roto… acabado, incompleto… y ahora se sentía el hombre mas dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra, sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que temía morir en ese momento, pero con la certeza de que ella lo amaba, que lo amaba con la misma fuerza con la cual él la amaba, que sus corazones estaban unidos por un lazo inquebrantable.

- Te amo… te amo muchachita, te adoro, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que has cambiado en mi, me mostraste un mundo nuevo Fransheska, lleno de colores, de alegrías… si alegrías, eso le trajiste a mi vida, mi vida que era gris y común, vacía… simple, no planeaba enamorarme, no era algo que buscaba y sin darme cuenta ya tú eras parte de mi vida, ni siquiera se como explicar lo que sentí cuando te vi por primera vez, mi corazón te reconoció de inmediato, la primera vez que me vi en tus ojos sentí como mi alma dejo de ser mía, justo en ese instante se quedo en ti y ya jamás fue mía, era tuya, es tuya… todo mi ser es tuyo, mis manos, mis ojos, mi cuerpo entero te pertenecen… hasta el aire que respiro te pertenece, te los entregue a cambio de una sonrisa… quiero que te quedes en mi vida para siempre, mi vida es tuya Fransheska… es tuya amor – Confeso con lagrimas en los ojos y se abrazo con fuerza a ella.

Nada existía alrededor de sus cuerpos, ellos flotaban… mecidos por la suave brisa y la sensación de sentirse plenos, enamorados… sus almas se entregaban incondicionalmente, sus corazones por fin latían a un solo compas… sus labios se buscaron de nuevo fundiéndose en un beso que seria eterno, sellando un pacto que empezó dentro de cada uno desde el mismo momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, la vida los había llevado a ambos a descubrir el amor donde menos lo esperaron… sin buscarlo, este los encontró y los atrapo… ellos solos se dejaron caer… enamorarse fue tan fácil como caer.

- Te amo – Dijeron entre besos por un tiempo que ninguno de los dos conto, docenas de te amo, cientos de te amo los desbordaban, este sentimiento era demasiado grande para encerrarlo dentro del pecho. Sus manos brindaban cálidas caricias y sus bocas se unían en un intento de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, perdido porque desde el principio sus almas ya se habían confesado amor… amor, esto era amor y ambos lo sabían, justo ahora sabían todo lo que esa palabra llena de misterio encerraba, todo estaba siendo liberado dentro de ellos, como el torrente de un río que se desborda y arrasa con todo a su paso, así corría la sangre por sus venas… así se llenaban de vida… de amor.

Candy bajo las escaleras distraída, se sentía tan feliz por saber Albert enamorado y correspondido; ella conocía ese sentimiento y sabia que no existía en el mundo nada mas hermoso, nada mas maravilloso que poder verse en los ojos de la persona que amas y saber que siempre estará contigo, a pesar de todo… sin importar la distancia, el tiempo, ni siquiera… no, a pesar de eso también estaba a tu lado, pues ella siempre ha sentido la esencia de Terry flotando en el aire, es como si en algún lugar del mundo… del cielo, del mar… en algún lugar él estuviese allí para ella, esperándola – Sin darse cuenta la joven ya se encontraba en el jardín, dejo libre un suspiro y se sentó junto a los rosales, levanto la mirada y pudo ver a Albert y Fransheska sentados bajo un gran árbol… aun se besaban. Ella esquivo la mirada y dejo sus pensamientos volar – Fui tan tonta cuando Terry me beso… bueno yo no lo esperaba, tuve miedo… aun tiemblo cada vez que lo recuerdo, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido tan distintas si me hubiese besado cuando lo visite en Nueva York, si… estoy segura que todo hubiese sido diferente… - Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en los jóvenes, se veían tan felices, enamorados… como si cada una de las caricias que se daban fuesen dictadas por el corazón y el alma, como si besarse fuese tan normal como respirar – Su mirada se perdió en el paisaje, pero en su mente se instalaron las imágenes de las veces que estuvo a punto de besar a Fabrizio Di Carlo, su cuerpo se estremeció al ser consciente que ella también lo deseaba… que seguramente ella también se perdería en cientos de besos con él, acariciando su rostro, su cabello… dejándose envolver por todas las emociones que un encuentro así provocaría… si ella también se dejarían llevar.

- Srta. Andley… ¿Srta. Andley? – Menciono una voz que la saco de golpe de su fantasía.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas de inmediato al ser consciente de quien era la persona a su lado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no encontraba su voz, solo conseguía perderse en los ojos azul mar.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto de nuevo el chico al ver que ella seguía en silencio.

- Si… si, si… disculpe no lo… vi llegar – Logro decir presa de los nervios, esquivando la mirada del joven – ¿Vino…? – Pregunto aun aturdida.

- A buscar a mi hermana – Contesto desconcertado por la actitud de ella.

- ¿A Fransheska? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y regresando de golpe a la realidad.

- Si… que sepa no tengo ninguna otra – Respondió entre divertido y sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Si… si claro, bueno aunque nunca se sabe – Menciono sin pensar, él levanto una ceja malinterpretando su comentario, ella lo noto y de inmediato agrego – Digo… sus padres son jóvenes… aun podrían concebir a otro hijo – Se detuvo ante la cara de sorpresa de él - ¡Candy por Dios! Que tonta eres… por qué dices todas esas cosas – Se regaño en pensamientos.

- La verdad lo dudo, pero tiene razón nunca se sabe… ¿Fransheska aun sigue aquí? – Pregunto al ver que no se encontraba con ella.

- Si… si, vera… yo subí un momento a buscar algo y la deje con Albert, seguro deben estar dando un paseo – Soltó todas las palabras de golpe, mientras los nerviosos se apoderaban de ella de nuevo, sentía como si fuese ella la que estuviese en lugar de la chica… ocultando… en realidad lo que intentaba ocultar eran sus propios pensamientos – Podemos tomar té mientras llegan… claro si usted no tiene ningún inconveniente – Dijo para evitar que este saliera en busca de Albert y su hermana.

- Estoy un poco cansado… pero acepto su invitación, tengo que esperar a Fransheska de todos modos, ojala no demoren mucho – Acoto con naturalidad. Ella le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento.

- No, no se preocupen ya deben estar por llegar – Dijo mientras intentaba parecer relajada, tomó la jarra para servir el té y sus manos temblaban. Él lo noto y extendió una mano para ayudarla, rozando la suya.

- Permítame ayudarla ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto buscando sus ojos.

- Si claro… es solo… solo que… - Luchaba buscando una respuesta coherente, para su alivio en ese momento llego Albert y Fransheska.

- Fabrizio… no pensaba que vendrías por mí – Menciono la joven mirando a su hermano y se tenso de inmediato.

- Venia camino de la oficina y supuse que aun estarías aquí – Contesto mirándola.

- Hola Fabrizio ¿Cómo estuvo el día de hoy? – Hablo el rubio para captar su atención.

- Albert… bien, bastante trabajo pero eso es bueno ¿No? – Pregunto fijando sus ojos en los del rubio.

- Si, si por supuesto – Respondió manteniendo la mirada del joven, después le ofreció una silla a Fransheska quien la recibió con una sonrisa y acto seguido tomó asiento él.

Candy les dedico una sonrisa a los jóvenes y ya mas calmada les sirvió té, evitaba por todos los medios posar sus ojos en Fabrizio, era impresionante como cada vez descubría en él rasgos parecidos a los de Terry, ya antes se le parecía mucho, pero ahora sin la barba y con el cabello mas largo… Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos la habían llevado a mirarlo de nuevo, estudiando cada detalle del rostro del italiano. Él se volvió para mirarla y la descubrió mirándolo su corazón salto dentro de su pecho al fundirse en las hermosas esmeraldas verdes.

Después de un momento Fabrizio se colocaba de pie para despedirse, la verdad se encontraba bastante cansado, Fransheska hubiese deseado quedarse para siempre allí, cerca de Albert viéndose reflejada en sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón latía al mismo ritmo del suyo, aunque intentaba disimular para no alertar a su hermano le era imposible no posar su mirada en el rubio. Él no luchaba por ocultar su emoción, se perdía en la imagen de la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que había conocido en su vida, la dueña de su corazón y aunque renuente a separarse de ella no le quedo mas remedio que colocarse de pie para despedirla.

Candy hizo lo mismo y la italiana también, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el auto del moreno, Albert y Fransheska se miraban con una intensidad y una devoción que no lograban ocultar, sin saber como actuar ella solo le dedico una sonrisa a la cual él respondió con otra que iluminaba su mirada. La rubia noto que eso no era suficiente, no para los que se aman y que de seguro ellos deseaban al menos abrazarse de nuevo antes de separarse.

- Sr. Di Carlo… olvide preguntarle algo – Menciono la rubia captando la atención del chico, este se volvió de inmediato para mirarla.

- Usted dirá – Dijo sorprendido pero sin dejárselo ver.

- Pues… vera, el otro día Piedra de Luna amaneció algo extraña, no quiso comer y pensé que tal vez usted podría ayudarme a encontrar un buen veterinario que viniese a verla – Menciono ella desviando la mirada para que el joven no viese que mentía.

- Por supuesto… es extraño que Antonio no me avisara, le pedí que ante cualquier eventualidad con la yegua lo hiciera – Contesto desconcertado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Albert aprovecho la distracción del chico y tomó la mano de Fransheska entre las suyas para darle un suave beso, rápido pero que los lleno a ambos de una calidez maravillosa. Ella en respuesta le acaricio la mejilla regalándole una sonrisa de esas que eran únicas y exclusivas para él.

- Le agradezco mucho, lamento causarle estas molestias… pero no quería decirle nada a Albert – Dijo ella dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa en voz baja acercándose a él.

- No sé preocupe – Respondió fundiéndose en los ojos verdes de la chica que lo atraían como un imán.

- Gracias – Menciono extendiéndole la mano para despedirse de él.

Fabrizio la recibió con una sonrisa, el contacto de su piel suave y cálida fue maravilloso, de inmediato su corazón reacciono acelerándose y los deseos de abrazarla regresaron a él con mas fuerza. Al fin logro librarse del magnetismo de la rubia y se encamino para subir al auto. Albert le abrió la puerta a Fransheska, ella se volvió para agradecerle con una sonrisa – Te amo – Articulo con los labios el rubio sin dejar salir su voz, ella hizo lo mismo y sus ojos brillaban, sin poder prolongar mas la despedida subió al vehículo.

Él dejo libre un suspiro cuando vio el auto alejarse, sin percatarse que Candy se encontraba a su lado y lo observaba con una sonrisa.

- No te imaginas cuan feliz me hace verte así – Dijo captando su atención. Él se volvió para mirarla sin lograr disimular su felicidad.

Sin decir palabra el joven se abrazo a ella, no hacia falta que dijera nada el brillo en sus ojos era sumamente claro, al igual que la imagen de Fransheska, la joven tenia un semblante totalmente distinto al que poseía cuando llego esta tarde. Albert parecía flotar en el aire, su dicha era tal que todos los que se encontraban junto a él no podían evitar sonreír al verlo de este modo, Ángela, Antonio, Marielisa, Lucas… todos en la casa compartían la felicidad de su patrón.

Ella observaba a través de la ventanilla el paisaje, Fabrizio dejo ver una sonrisa, no tenia que ser un adivino para saber cual era la razón de esa felicidad que la desbordaba, se veía radiante y eso lo llenaba a él de alegría, justo ahora lucia mas hermosa de lo que nunca antes hubiese visto, Albert Andley era un hombre afortunado, ser dueño de un sentimiento tan maravilloso y mejor aun tener la certeza que es compartido, que la persona a quien amas siente lo mismo por ti… si seguramente es invalorable, lastima que con él las cosas fuesen distintas… tan distintas – Freno de golpe el auto al darse cuenta que estaba por pasarse de la entrada a su casa. La chica se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos, pero al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de él, no pudo mas que dedicarle una sonrisa a la cual él respondió de igual manera, puso en auto en retroceso y al momento de entrar a la propiedad dejo libre una carcajada, sin darse cuenta se había sumergido en ensoñaciones al igual que su hermana, ella lo miro y adivinando sus pensamientos también dejo una libre.

- Estás loco – Le dijo en medio del repique de campana que era su carcajada.

- Y tú estas enamorada… completa e irremediablemente – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Estoy feliz… Como nunca imagine estarlo - Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto rápidamente. Él negó con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas amplia.

Ella entró a la casa, cantado y subió las escaleras corriendo llena de emoción, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se lanzo sobre la cama, quería gritarle al mundo entero que amaba a Albert… que lo adoraba, que era feliz y sobre todo que él también la amaba… que era feliz como nunca pensó serlo.

Era muy fácil hacer planes sin la presencia de Jules, a solas en su habitación podía maquinar cualquier cosa pero cuando compartía la mesa con el joven y Frank sabia que no era capaz, no tenia el valor, su lado oscuro se jactaba diciéndole que debía hacerlo pero su cordura siempre la mantenía alerta, no podía, no debía, arriesgar un matrimonio por una noche no era para nada inteligente, por lo que desistía y le daba gracias a Dios que Jules la estuviera evadiendo, por su parte él pasaba el menor tiempo posible en casa, ella buscaría la manera también de alejarse de él, aunque a cada segundo su rio de emociones amenazara con desbordarse, tenia que mantener la cordura.

Una tarde decidió no salir por lo que Frank lo invito a la terraza para tomar el té en familia a lo que no se pudo negar.

- Hijo últimamente, sales casi todas las noches, ¿Será que tienes a una novia por ahí?

- No Señor, no podrían llamarse novias, digamos que unas amigas que se han ofrecido muy amablemente a enseñarme la ciudad y por la noches los mejores lugares nocturnos de Chicago.

- Entonces, la estas pasando muy bien. - Decía el hombre con un tono alegre.

- Se podría decir Señor. - Respondió el joven desviando la mirada.

A Elisa que ya le hervía la sangre y estaba a punto de hacer combustión, interfirió en la conversación buscando cambiar el tema.

- Amor recuerda que hay una dama presente.

- Disculpa amor, no era mi intención faltarte el respeto. - Comento el hombre algo apenado.

Al cambiar el tema, la conversación fluyo mucho mas relajada aunque por eso a Elisa no se le calmaba la jauría que tenida desatada dentro. El joven término por retirarse esa noche definitivamente no saldría.

Al día siguiente Elisa bajaba las escaleras y Jules subía, al verlo ella bajo la mirada, pero continúo su camino.

- Buenos días señora. – Saludo el joven con media sonrisa.

- Buenos días señor. – Respondió secamente sin subir la mirada.

El subió a su cuarto y ella salió al jardín, le encantaba el final de la primavera, pues pensaba que cuando los arboles perdían su follaje tenían otra oportunidad, era como arrancarse la piel y comenzar una nueva vida y se decía porque lo arboles pueden hacerlo y yo no.

Jules la admiraba desde la ventana de su habitación, seguía con sus pupilas cada paso dado por ella, últimamente la había sentido mas distante que nunca, unos días era amable, otros ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y siempre con esa cara, esa expresión en ella que detestaba, porque empeñarse en mantener una coraza, porque siempre actuar como un ser seco, como si tuviera sesenta años, estaba frustrada y lo peor de todo era que su frustración la pagaba con él, porque siempre eran malas caras y respuestas secas, seguro había algo en él que le incomodaba…aun seguía molesta por lo del beso, pero ya había pasado tiempo y mantenía distancia, claro sin dejar de ser cortes y ella se empeñaba en tratarlo mal, decidió entrar al baño relajarse un poco, después un rato bajo a la biblioteca a buscar algo que leer.

Entro sin tocar pues no pretendía encontrarse a nadie, pero Elisa estaba ahí, su corazón empezó a pulsar violentamente, como ya era normal cada vez que la tenia cerca. Ella se encontraba de espaldas hojeando un libro y al sentir la presencia volteo ligeramente, cerrando el libro.

- Disculpe señora, no sabia que estaba aquí. – Dijo el joven hecho un manojo de nervios.

Ella no dijo nada solo le dedico una mirada fría y se encamino para salir cerca de la puerta él le cerro el paso, esta solo bajo la mirada, una impotencia le recorrió el cuerpo porque ese comportamiento para con él, por lo que no aguanto mas encarándola le pregunto.

- ¿Señora quisiera saber que le pasa conmigo? Muchas veces le hablo y no me mira a la cara, un día me habla, otro no, me trata mal, ¿Cómo son las cosas?

- No sé… no sé de que me esta hablando. – Respondió hoscamente, al tiempo que lo encaraba.

- ¿Le estoy hablando de que no entiendo que le pasa, porque me trata bien un día y otro día no? Por ejemplo. – Mientras sus pupilas bailaban mirado los ojos de Elisa.

- ¿Sabe que? Me parece que a veces se pasa de listo y otras veces como que no le da la cabeza.- Tratando de por todos los medios parecer serena, pero dentro de ella los nervios hacían estragos, temía que sus piernas le fallaran.

- Bueno explíqueme que le pasa y a lo mejor puedo entender porque no le comprendo, ¿Acaso le molesta que este acá? – Pregunto algo temeroso mientras su respiración se agitaba

- Si… si… si ya no puedo vivir más con usted en la misma casa. – Su voz se quebraba de seguro lo había notado.

- Ah era eso, claro, esta bien, sabe yo tampoco tolero vivir mas con usted acá, de hecho la verdad no sé como le hice para vivir bajo el mismo techo todo este tiempo, levantarme y encontrarla así con esa cara amargada, como si estuviera obstinada de la vida, como si lo que paso hace un mes haya sido el apocalipsis, si esta bien me deje llevar y le he pedido disculpas de todas la maneras, soy un hombre con sus debilidades como cualquier otro. – Solo podía ver la actitud imperturbable de ella por lo que dejo a mitad sus explicaciones, no tenia caso no iba a ningún lado con esto. - Esta bien me voy a ir, no se preocupe, ya mismo me voy. – Si le estaba pidiendo que se fuera eso haría, pero había algo en la mirada de ella que le gritaba lo contrario.

- Está bien. – Mientras su garganta se inundaba y por más que obligaba a sus ojos y voz mantenerse sin cuidado no podía, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no por eso desvió la mirada del verde gris.

- Me voy señora no se preocupe, no la molesto mas. – Mirando como los ojos de la joven se cristalizaban y esperando escuchar un "No se marche por favor". Pero por mas que esperaba ella no articulaba palabra.

- Me parece genial. – Respondió alzando los hombros queriendo parecer despreocupada.

- Bueno listo y. – Dijo el joven dándose media vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo en seco, mientras ella lo miraba perpleja, la impotencia que sentía era de tal magnitud, se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y se acerco bruscamente tomándola por la cintura y acercándola completamente a su cuerpo.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y estos parecían arder, coloco rápidamente una mano en el pecho del joven y la otra en el hombro, subió la mano del pecho hasta el cuello, dejándola a la altura de la mandíbula para mantenerlo a raya diciéndole con voz temblorosa.

- No por favor… por favor... no lo haga, por favor… no lo ha… - Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un beso apasionado, devorador, doloroso, con las manos en la diminuta cintura, ella sentía el cuerpo doler por la presión, pero no por eso dejo de corresponder al beso que la dejaba indefensa, sin aliento… aliento para que necesitarlo en estas ocasiones, cuando él se alejo para buscarlo, a ella le dio tiempo de actuar, se llevo las manos a la boca y solo lo miraba aturdida, nunca pensó que besar podía ser tan placentero.

Él dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca rápidamente, maldiciendo el porque esa mujer lo hacia comportarse de esa manera, perder el control, es tan irresistible va mas allá de todas las demás. - ¿Por que cuando la tengo cerca hace que mi mundo se detenga? – Pensaba el joven mientras subía la escalera, entro a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama. – ¿Que debía hacer? Claro estaba, tenía que marcharse, pero ¿Qué le diría a Frank? Por que de seguro él exigiría una explicación y no le iba a decir, no señor me tengo que ir porque cada vez que tengo la mínima oportunidad me le devoro la boca a su mujer, era una respuesta mas que convincente no solo para que lo echara, si no para que lo matara. - Así pasaron las horas, mirando el techo de su habitación y pensando una excusa para Frank, ya casi anochecía y no tardaría en llegar y la causa de su partida ni siquiera se asomaba, si se quedaba ya sabia que lo primero que haría era pedirle disculpas a la señora, luego evadirla lo mas posible para nuevamente recaer, era como un vicio, pero esta vez, antes de partirle de nuevo la boca con un beso, ya estaría listo su apartamento y se largaría, si eso haría, pedirle disculpa y luego evitarla lo mas posible. - Solo que ahora hay un pequeño problema, ella no me quiere mas aquí, me lo hizo saber esta tarde, bueno no es que este completamente seguro, tendrá ella que decirle al señor que no me quiere aquí por que yo no pienso hacerlo, después el interrogatorio es para mi. – Se levanto y se encamino al baño antes de entrar se percato que en el suelo cerca de su puerta había un papel, se acerco lo tomo desdoblándolo leyó, _**"No hay necesidad de que se marche, solo mantenga distancia". **_– Jules dejo ver una sonrisa doblo de nuevo el papel y lo hizo pedazos, fue hasta el baño se preparo y bajo a cenar.

Durante la cena Elisa no le dirigió la mirada, era evidente que estaba molesta por el beso.

Pero si a él le pareció que ella lo disfruto, que complicada pueden ser las mujeres. – Cavilaba, mientras mantenía la conversación con su esposo, si le hablo era porque así lo ameritaba el tema, después no se quedo con ellos como de costumbre, pidió permiso y subió a leerle al pequeño.

El Sol se ocultaba dando fin de esta manera a un día brillante, un hermoso día lleno de vida, sin embargo para ella había sido frio, gris, sin la mas mínima importancia; como habían sido sus días desde esa tarde en que él salió de su casa y de su vida, el vacio que se había instalado en su pecho no se llenaba con quimeras, ni siquiera en aquellos momentos en los cuales el alcohol le robaba la consciencia y la sumergía en medio de la nada, ni aun allí lograba alejar de su cabeza esta verdad tan grande que la estaba consumiendo lentamente, se sentía sola, fea… insignificante, perdida, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero mas que el cuerpo le dolía el alma, el corazón, la piel… su piel lo extrañaba, sus labios, sus manos… cada vez se sentía peor, sabia que no podría soportar esto, no, no lograría hacerlo… era demasiado.

Daba vueltas en su cama… en su cama que ahora estaba vacía, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez estuvo, miraba a su alrededor y la habitación vacía también la perturbaba.

Pensar que todo esto era su culpa, que ella había propiciado esta situación, si ella… ella era la culpable de esto y de estar muriendo, se sentía morir – Se levando muy despacio tambaleándose llego hasta el espejo de su tocador - Su aspecto era horrible… tenia días sin comer, bebiéndose hasta la ultima gota de licor que encontró en aquel lugar, el cabello en desorden, las ojeras, el rostro bañado en lagrimas, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por horas y horas de llanto – Se llevo las manos al cabello tratando de acomodarlo un poco.

- Tú eres hermosa Antonella, lo sabes… si lo sabes, no tienes porque lanzarte por un barranco por su culpa – Mientras se hablaba a si misma intentaba contener las lagrimas y negaba con la cabeza – Eres fuerte, siempre lo fuiste… siempre – En ese momento nuevas lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos desbordándolos de inmediato. - ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto Fabrizio? ¡¿Por qué? Tú me amabas… ¡Me amabas! ¡No, me amas! Lo sé… lo sé amor, esto no puede estar acabado, no puede… ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta forma? No puedes amar a otra mujer… no puedes, yo era la razón de tus días, tu mundo, yo era todo… era todo ¡¿Dónde están tus palabras? ¡¿Dónde maldita sea? Yo te creí… creí cada una de tus palabras ¡Juro que te creí! ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a otra? – Se dejo caer y rodo buscando la botella de whiskey que se encontraba tirada al lado de la cama, se la llevo a los labios y sorbió un gran trago de esta, su rostro se contrajo al sentir el fuerte sabor del liquido ámbar inundar su boca y bajar por su garganta quemándola. El llanto regresaba de nuevo con más fuerza.

- Todo fue mi culpa, yo te lastime… me odias y lo merezco lo sé… casi destruyo tu vida, por mi culpa te fuiste a ese infierno, era tanto tu dolor que preferías ir en busca de la muerte que vivir sin mi… ¡¿Qué demonios hice Fabrizio? Yo te lance a un abismo, al mismo abismo al cual tú me lanzas ahora, sin piedad… sin ningún tipo de compasión… lo merezco lo sé… esto me duele, pero es mi culpa, mate el amor que me tenias, te desprecie… jugué contigo, arrastre por el piso lo mas preciado que he tenido en la vida ¡Dios mío que estúpida! ¡Que estúpida fui! – Su cuerpo entero convulsionaba por los sollozos, mientras sentía su corazón desgarrarse, se llevo de nuevo la botella a los labios y le dio otro gran sorbo – No sé que hacer… no lo sé… ¿Qué hago? No quiero perderte Fabrizio… no quiero, no quiero, no quiero… no lo podre soportar, no sé si pueda, esto me esta doliendo demasiado… por favor ven a mi, regresa por favor… no sé que decir… quisiera tener las palabras correctas para hacerte olvidar todo el dolor, para hacerte olvidar todas aquellas palabras que dije una vez y te hirieron… si tan solo viese como estoy, que esto me esta matando, si supiera que con cada lagrima, aumentara en mi la certeza que vas a regresar… pero sé que no es posible, puedo morir llorando y tú no volverás… no volverás.

La mujer dejo la botella a un lado y gateo hasta su armario, estaba demasiado borracha para colocarse de pie y caminar, se sujeto de una de las barras de este y se coloco de pie con un poco de dificultad, busco entre varias cajas, lanzando las que no le importaban por toda la habitación al fin consiguió la que buscaba, la abrió y dentro de ella se encontraba una hermosa caja de música, junto a esta un paquete con no menos de cincuenta cartas, amaradas con una cinta rosa pálido. Tomó ambas y como pudo llego hasta la cama, se tendió sobre ella, abrió la caja de música que de inmediato lleno la habitación con su hermosa y sutil melodía, agarro el paquete de cartas y se las llevo al rostro, absorbiendo el dulce aroma de esta… ese mismo que nunca mas volvió a sentir desde la ultima vez que lo vio, justo un día antes de partir hacia Roma en aquella ocasión.

Abrió una y comenzó a leer:

_**Florencia, 10 de noviembre de 1913**_

_**Antonella necesito que estés a mi lado, eres la razón de mis días, siempre despierto con una sonrisa y eso es desde que tú estas conmigo, no puedo seguir de esta manera, quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo, que soy el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra porque puedo mirarme en tus ojos, porque puedo besar tus labios. **_

_**Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que por ti soy capaz de todo, puedo ser lo que tú desees, lo que necesitas, yo puedo hacer realidad todo lo que tu corazón anhela si tan solo me das la oportunidad. **_

Las lágrimas se hacían presentes en silencio y sin poder evitarlo, sus manos temblaban y cada palabra que leía era como un alfiler que se clavaba en su pecho, que no por ser pequeño dolía menos, al contrario esté tenia la capacidad de llegar mas profundo dentro de su corazón.

_**Florencia, 10 de enero de 1914**_

_**Amor, amor mío me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, aun creo estar en el cielo cuando a mi mente llegan las imágenes de nuestra entrega, mi cuerpo entero vibra al recodarte entre mis brazos, cuando a mis oídos el recuerdo trae tus dulces susurros, esa palabras que se han quedado talladas en mi alma. Nunca pensé que podía ser tan feliz, nunca antes de ti Antonella… Antonella, la dueña de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo, no existe una felicidad como esta, no puede existir algo que sobre pase lo que ahora siento, anoche no pude conciliar el sueño… para que deseaba hacerlo si con lo único que quiero soñar es contigo y ya tú eres parte de mi realidad… mi maravillosa realidad. TE AMO. **_

_**Florencia, 10 de agosto de 1916.**_

_**Antonella por favor, te pido, te ruego que regreses, no soporto estar lejos de ti, esto me esta asfixiando, no puedo pensar en nada mas, este dolor cercena mi alma… ¿Acaso no fue suficiente todo el amor que te entregue? Dime en que falle, hazme saber que hice mal… prometo reparar todo, prometo no volver a presionarte, no seré mas un inmaduro… pero por favor regresa a mi, mi vida regresa, no soporto estar lejos de ti… me hacen falta tu risa, tu aroma, tu cara, tus besos, tu cuerpo… tú le faltas a mi vida, todo es un tormento si no estas aquí, todo duele Antonella, duele hasta respirar. **_

_**¿Es que no ves como me lastimas? ¿No te das cuenta que me estas matando? ¿Qué no puedo vivir sin ti? Yo te amo… lo sabes, tú sabes que te amo. Por favor déjame verte una vez mas, solo eso. **_

Así una a una la mujer fue pasando las cartas, ahogándose en su propio llanto, llenándose de rabia al darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada, que no merecía tener a Fabrizio a su lado, no lo merecía… ella lo había arruinado todo, era su culpa… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan insensible al dolor del joven? ¿Cómo pudo jugar con él de esa manera, humillarlo así? ¿Cómo después de haber leído estas cartas, donde él le demostraba cuanto la amaba y cuan importante era ella para su vida?

- ¡No puedo! ¡Dios mío no puedo! – Gritaba llena de impotencia y de dolor. Escucho un suave toque en la puerta, pero no se inmuto, permaneció allí llorando. De nuevo el toque.

- Sra. Antonella ¿Se encuentra bien? – Se oyó al otro lado de la puerta la voz del ama de llaves.

- ¡Déjeme en paz! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡No quiero ver a nadie que no sea Fabrizio! – Grito, lanzo todas las almohadas de su cama contra la puerta. Después de esto todo fue silencio. Ella se dejo caer boca arriba y su mirada se perdió entre las formas del techo de su habitación, mas su mente viajaba a años atrás.

Cuando volvió de Roma se enteró que Fabrizio Di Carlo se había ofrecido como voluntario para ir al frente del lado de los Aliados, revelándose a las ordenes de su padre que lo había enviado a culminar su ultimo año en el colegio en Londres, para luego ir hasta Cambridge a estudiar medicina, el joven había tomado un nombre falso y se había aumentado la edad para poder ingresar, por lo que para los Di Carlos era casi imposible dar con su paradero y hacerlo volver.

Ella se sintió horrible al ser consciente que esa decisión del chico era en parte por su culpa, que si al menos le hubiese dado la oportunidad de hablar con ella, seguramente no hubiese reaccionado de esa manera, la familia del joven le recrimino hasta el cansancio la actitud de él, sobre todo su hermana pues ella estaba al tanto de la relación que ellos tenían, aun recuerda cuando esa chiquilla con apenas quince años entro a su casa hecha una furia y la había atacado, nunca en su vida, había ni ha recibido una bofetada tan fuerte… tampoco nunca nadie le había dicho todo lo que Fransheska Di Carlo le dijo esa tarde. Su conciencia la torturaba todos los días, pues sabia que la chica tenia razón, ella con su indiferencia había empujado a Fabrizio a ese abismo, a la locura. Hasta llego a contratar a varias personas para buscar al joven, pero todo parecía inútil, era como si la Tierra se lo hubiese tragado, todas eran pistas falsas, que cada día la sumían más en una desesperación.

Pero el Sol un día salió, cuando Luciano Di Carlo apareció con el joven de vuelta, ella se moría de ganas por ir a verlo, por hablar con él y explicarle sus razones, hacerle entender que si se alejo solo fue por su bien, que lamentaba mucho haberlo herido… en un principio pensó que solo anhelaba de alguna manera librar a su alma del peso que llevaba, a su consciencia de la culpa, pero algo en el fondo de su pecho le decía que era algo mas.

El joven paso mucho tiempo alejado de todos, después de su regreso se fue por unos meses en compañía de su madre y su hermana a Venecia, su padre viajaba con frecuencia para visitarlo, sin embargo nadie mas podía hacerlo, muchos llegaron a dudar que el joven en realidad estuviese vivo, todo el mundo decía que el viaje hasta Venecia no era mas que una excusa para ocultar la separación de los esposos Di Carlo y que Luciano iba a visitar a su hija. Las especulaciones acabaron un día cuando el joven regreso a Florencia en compañía de su familia, una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida se hizo en su honor, claro está, ella no fue invitada, pero algunos amigos en común que tenia con los Di Carlo, pudieron informarla de la situación, según ellos el joven había llegado un poco cambiado, pero no era nada de lo cual podían extrañarse, pues todo el mundo sabia lo difícil que era el Frente y el joven había estado en este en dos ocasiones de las cuales había salido ileso milagrosamente. Ella lo vio al fin un día en un restaurante su corazón quiso salírsele del pecho, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, no podía creer que el hombre que tenia delante de sus ojos fuese Fabrizio Di Carlo, se veía distinto… eso era cierto, pero aun conservaba ese mismo magnetismo que atrapaba las miradas de todos a su alrededor sin el mayor esfuerzo, esa belleza que podía robarse todos los suspiro de un solo golpe, estaba mas alto, su cabello un poco mas largo, su hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa la hicieron sentir que se elevaba… En ese instante comprendió que ella estaba enamorada de él, que toda la angustia y todo el dolor por saberlo perdido no eran mas que una muestra de ello. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron él pareció no reconocerla, ella le dedico una sonrisa y él respondió a ella con total naturalidad desconcertándola por completo, esperaba que este le gritara, que la humillara, que la maldijera por todo el dolor que le causo, pero nunca… jamás imagino que el joven le sonreiría.

Solo basto encontrárselo en un par de ocasiones para llenarse de valor y acercarse a hablarle, irónicamente ella sentía que estaba frente a Fabrizio Di Carlo pero que hablaba con un completo extraño, en sus ojos la calidez y ternura que el chico poseía ya no estaba, al menos no para ella, pensó que quizás esta era su manera de vengarse de ella, tratarla como a otra mujer mas y no como la razón de su vida, como una vez le hizo sentir. El tiempo paso y ambos se adentraron en una amistad, cosa que a los Di Carlo enfureció, sobre todo a las mujeres, sin embargo Luciano fue mas flexible y lo acepto, ante el asombro de todos pues en el pasado fue él quien le pidió que dejara a su hijo seguir con lo que la vida le había deparado, estudiar medicina y recibirse con honores para ejercer una profesión que había estado ligada a ellos desde siempre.

Después de un año de mantener una amistad muy cercana, ella le ofreció al chico retomar la relación que habían dejado atrás, a lo cual él accedió de inmediato, llenándola de felicidad, pues sentía que esta vez nada se interpondría entre los dos, además que ya había aprendido la lección y no volvería a arriesgarse a perderlo de nuevo, no ahora que sabia que sus sentimientos por él eran fuertes y aunque no se los dejaba ver al chico y en muchas ocasiones se los negó a si misma para mantener el control, en el fondo sabia que estaba perdida. Lo supo desde la primera noche que paso Fabrizio en su casa después de su regreso, el niño tierno y dulce había quedado atrás, había cambiado por un hombre apasionado y sumamente adiestrado en los placeres del cuerpo, nunca antes la habían amado de esa manera, ninguno de sus amantes logro elevarla al estado al cual la llevo él, parecía fundirse en ella con cada caricia, con cada beso que sus labios desesperados le daban… Sin embargo nunca le volvió a decir que la amaba, tampoco lo vio en su mirada, su mirada que se perdía cada vez que se desahogaba en ella, exactamente eso era… un desahogo, un simple acto de liberarse, pero no el amor de antes… ese ya no regreso nunca mas.

Su llanto se hizo mas fuerte, amargo y doloroso, devolviéndola así a la realidad. Se estiro para tomar la botella, esta se encontraba a una distancia considerable y en su afán por conseguirla cayo al suelo, el sonido seco del golpe retumbo en la habitación seguido de un gemido, quedo inmóvil y las lagrimas incontenibles bañaban su rostro, sollozaba llena de dolor y de rabia, de miedo y frustración… de soledad, justo ahora sabia que estaba sola y así se quedaría, no había nada que hacer… quería correr, correr a donde este dolor no existiese, olvidarse de todo y correr hasta dejar este sentimiento atrás.

- Me dueles Fabrizio, me dueles demasiado… no puedo seguir así, no puedo… tengo que sacarte de mi cabeza, de mi piel, de mi corazón… de mi alma… ¡Maldición! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Dime como dejar de hacerlo ¡¿Cómo lo hago? ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡¿Cómo me olvidaste? – Gritaba totalmente desesperada.

Algunos rayos de sol traspasaban los cristales de la ventana de la cocina iluminándola por completo mientras Marión estaba en la mesa picando algunos vegetales para el almuerzo, ellos se reflejaban en su rostros haciendo que el verde de sus ojos brillara aun mas, sintió unos pasos, mirando de reojo sin detenerse en su labor pudo ver a Joshua que la observaba desde el umbral sin decir nada, ella solo sonrió sin desviar la mirada de los alimentos, pero pudo sentir como el pequeño respondió a su gesto de la misma manera.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunto cariñosamente. Él solo negó con la cabeza, mostrando aun la sonrisa. Ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco hasta el pequeño, colocándose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura, le acomodo el gorro. – ¿Quien te abrigo?

- Papi – Respondió tranquilamente.

- Tu papi te abrigo, ¿vas al jardín con él? – Sonriendo colocándole las manos en los hombros. Joshua asintió en silencio sin dejar de sonreír. – Está bien pero dile a tu papi que regresen para el almuerzo, si no tu tío los dejara sin nada. – Abriendo un poco más los ojos, Joshua respondió con una pequeña carcajada. – Bueno ve con tu papi, ahora dale un besito a mami. – El pequeño se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios. – Que bonito mi bebé. – Y el pequeño salió corriendo de la cocina. Ella regreso hasta la mesa, tomando nuevamente el cuchillo.

- Mami. – La interrumpió Joshua nuevamente. Ella dirigió la mirada.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido. – El niño asintió en silencio.

- Regrese. – Dijo con una carcajada.

- Joshua. – Respondió sonriendo y mirándolo en el umbral.

- Mami sei l'amore della mia vita. – Dijo Joshua y Marión se quedo atónita al escuchar a su hijo hablarle en italiano, mas no pudo evitar sonreír. (Mami eres el amor de mi vida). – Dio un beso a la pequeña palma de su mano lanzándoselo y salió nuevamente corriendo. Ella no podía coordinar, después de unos segundos fue consiente y salió a ver a su hijo pero este ya no estaba, regreso a terminar el almuerzo con una sonrisa imborrable ante las ocurrencias del pequeño, le encantaba verlo de esa manera, ya que muchas veces había que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sacarle las palabras y para que comiera uno mas grande aun.

- Manuelle, se ve que no tiene nada que hacer, ahora enseñándole italiano a Joshua… pero aprende bien, impresionante, hasta la pronunciación fue perfecta si no fue porque lo vi pensaría que me estoy volviendo loca. – Se decía Marion sonriendo, cuando capto con su mirada a Richard con Joshua jugando a las escondidas, le encantaba ver a su esposo reír y la única persona que lograba hacerlo era Joshua, con sus ocurrencias.

Richard contaba y Joshua no se escondió se quedo parado detrás de su padre y cuando este se volvió, se movió rápidamente detrás de él para que no lo viera y caminaba detrás de Richard imitándolo, de seguro él sabia que Joshua estaba detrás, solo lo hacia para ver hasta donde llegaba el pequeño.

_  
_**  
**__**-Sé feliz -le gritó el ruiseñor-, sé feliz; tendrás tu rosa roja. La crearé con notas de música al claro de luna y la teñiré con la sangre de mi propio corazón. Lo único que te pido, en cambio, es que seas un verdadero enamorado, porque el amor es más sabio que la filosofía, aunque ésta sea sabia; más fuerte que el poder, por fuerte que éste lo sea. Sus alas son color de fuego y su cuerpo color de llama; sus labios son dulces como la miel y su hálito es como el incienso.**_

_**Fragmento: El Ruiseñor y la Rosa. Oscar Wilde.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	45. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa,****  
****Quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas.***

El mes de mayo se encontraba instalado y con este la lluvia se hacia presente con mas frecuencia, toda la mañana una molesta llovizna había sumido el ambiente en un gris melancólico, pesado, restando brillo y color al paisaje ante sus ojos; después de un par de horas, Candy no podía aguantar mas tanto encierro, por eso decidió salir sin importar el mal tiempo, Albert había salido desde temprano a una localidad cercana con Luciano Di Carlo, mientras Ángela, Antonio, Lucas y Marielisa se habían marchado a la fiesta de esta ultima, ella había llegado casi al amanecer después de soltar la guardia nocturna, aunque no tenia la obligación de hacerlo ella insistió en quedarse, estaban fallos de personal pues dos enfermeras se reportaron indispuestas debido a un fuerte resfriado, además el mantenerse ocupada le ayudaba a alejar de sus pensamientos la imagen de Fabrizio Di Carlo, sin embargo en estos momentos sin tener con quien conversar y después de haber dormido por mas de diez horas, aunque no había descansado en lo absoluto, todo el tiempo lo paso soñando, un sinfín de episodios sin coherencia, no encontraba nada en lo cual ocuparse, así que resolvió que lo mejor era caminar, no estaba de ánimos para cabalgar y sin fijarse en el destino que marcaban sus pasos la joven se adentro al bosque, parecía más taciturno, más remoto, mas abrupto, el ocaso ante su ojos era triste, llego a un claro en medio de el bosque que cada vez se mostraba mas denso, vaya caprichos de la naturaleza crear estos espacios que podían llegar a parecer irreales, aquí a luz del sol era un poco mas brillante, percibió como a unos metros se encontraba una cabaña, tal vez habría alguien ahí, aunque al acercarse se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero evidentemente pertenecía a alguien, aunque aparentemente este alguien poco venia por este lugar, la gruesa capa de polvo en el piso y las ventanas lo dejaba ver, tal vez era la zona donde se encontraba, quien podría vivir en un lugar tan alejado, en medio de la nada.

Camino para ver por una de las ventanas, adentro todo se encontraba en penumbras, dudo un poco en quedarse, ese lugar estaba bastante apartado, el tiempo comenzó a empeorar, no le quedaba mas remedio que permanecer allí, por lo menos ahí podría estar a salvo de la lluvia que volvía, se sentó en una silla de madera bastante desvencijada pero con la fuerza suficiente para soportarla, se abrazo con fuerza para entrar un poco en calor, mientras su mirada se perdía y dejaba sus pensamientos volar, todos dirigidos únicamente a un hombre, él mismo que así se fuera al final del mundo jamás logaría sacar de su cabeza, esta situación era desesperante, pero no podía hacer nada, estuvo así sentada mirando la lluvia, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, todo a su alrededor resultaba extraño, distante, solo escuchaba su respiración, los suaves murmullos del viento en las copas de los arboles, esos mismo que al tocar el suelo creaban sutiles ondas en aquellos espacios donde el agua se había acumulado creando pequeños pozos, al fin la lluvia menguaba, Candy quería irse sin embargo seguía sentada allí, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de plomo, era como si estuviese sembrada en ese lugar, era consciente de que dentro de poco oscurecería, y por extraño que esto pudiese parecer no le preocupaba, era tal el estado de paz en el cual se encontraba que no quería por nada del mundo salir de el, como si en este lugar nada de todo aquello que la perturbaba la lograse alcanzar, estaba temblando de frio y tampoco le importaba. Una silueta entre los arboles capto su atención, algo parecía moverse con gran velocidad acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba, después de unos minutos logro ver un gran caballo negro, su corazón salto dentro de su pecho, creía reconocer al animal, aunque no estaba segura ya que aun se encontraba a cierta distancia y el movimiento del mismo no se lo permitía, tampoco podía distinguir la persona que lo cabalgaba ya que traía puesta una capa marrón que le cubría hasta el rostro.

Con esta lluvia quien se atreve a andar por ahí cabalgando -Pensó la chica pero al mismo tiempo sintió un miedo que le recorría por todo el cuerpo - ¡Candy solo a ti se te acurre salir sola en medio de una tormenta! Sin un rumbo fijo en un lugar que apenas conoces – Se regaño.

Candy noto que el hombre al verla refreno el caballo, la joven se levanto, el miedo la congelo impidiéndole mostrarse tranquila, todo su cuerpo se tenso y su boca se seco, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus piernas. Sin decir palabra el hombre saludo y bajo del animal, camino hasta quedar enfrente de la chica quien tenía el rostro pálido y temblaba por la mezcla de frio y miedo, cuando se descubrió la cara a Candy le parecía que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, al darse cuenta que era Fabrizio Di Carlo. Pero al mismo tiempo sabia que era la ultima persona que quería ver, menos después de comprobar que aun seguía con Antonella Sanguinetti y solo buscaba jugar con ella, eso le dolía mucho, pensar que estuvo a punto de ceder, no podía seguir negando sus sentimiento, pero no por eso iba a permitir que jugara con ella, era tan grande su parecido con Terry que era casi imposible no pensar que era él, pero en realidad no era Terry, no… no es mi Terry - Pensaba.

El joven tenía la cara sonrojada por el frio y sus ojos parecían que habían acentuado su color azul, tenía algunas gotas en la cara y el cabello medio mojado. Candy al verse parada frente a él se veía diminuta, era tan alto. Fabrizio la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Srta. Andley ¿Que hace usted por acá? No me diga que esta sola. – Pregunto observando a su alrededor.

- Si Sr. Di Carlo, estoy sola, acostumbro a dar paseos de tarde sola, para pensar. – Menciono tratando de mostrarse calmada. El joven silbo en forma de asombro y alzando una ceja dijo.

- Me disculpa Srta. Andley pero esas costumbres son algo raras y peligrosas. – Dijo al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Me está usted llamando rara? Además no veo donde radica el peligro – Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo. El joven soltó una carcajada corta.

- No, en absoluto Srta. Andley, solo que es poco habitual ver a una mujer sola en medio de una tormenta y tan adentrada en el bosque… por cierto uno muy peligroso – Menciono explicándose.

- ¡Por favor! No sea tan exagerado, esto es apenas una llovizna y acostumbro a hacerlo en América… - Candy hizo un movimiento de retirada - Con su permiso Sr. Di Carlo estaba por marcharme - En ese instante el joven la agarro por la muñeca.

- No, como se va con esta lluvia, aunque ya no está fuerte, usted está toda mojada se puede enfermar. - La joven sintió como el toque le causaba escalofríos ella se volvió para quedar mirando a los ojos azules del hombre.

Es tan hermosa, sus ojos esmeralda, su rostro parece el de un ángel aun pálido por el frio, parece una diosa, es tan suave, es tan… sacándolo de sus pensamientos Candy se soltó.

- Disculpe Sr. Fabrizio, pero creo que el tiempo no cambiara por ahora y puedo regresar como llegue, además no hay un lugar donde pueda calentarme prefiero regresar hasta la casa. – Menciono alejándose.

- ¿Por qué no vino con Piedra de Luna? – Inquirió sorprendido.

- Deseaba caminar un poco, eso es todo – Contesto con naturalidad.

- En ese caso, permítame entonces llevarla hasta su casa ya esta pronta a caer la noche y puede ser peligroso.

Ya la lluvia había pasado, Candy se volvió y pudo ver que lo que el joven decía era cierto, sin embargo pensó que aun había luz suficiente para llegar hasta la casa, además el hecho de estar cerca de él ya de por si la perturbaba, no quería siquiera imaginarse como seria cabalgar en el mismo animal junto a él durante varios minutos – Se estremeció al visualizar la escena sin poder evitarlo.

- No es necesario, le agradezco mucho pero prefiero caminar, la lluvia aparentemente no regresara – Respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Srta. Andley si me ofrezco a llevarla es porque sé perfectamente lo peligroso que puede resultar andar por el bosque de noche, puede terminar perdiéndose y en un clima como este eso seria algo complicado… - Ella lo detuvo.

- No seria la primera vez que camino por un lugar como este, ni en un clima como este… sé cuidarme muy bien Sr. Di Carlo no debería preocuparse… además de seguro usted tendrá otras cosas en las cuales ocuparse – Dijo con tono seco, recordó que él aun seguía con esa mujer y aun así pretendía acercarse a ella.

- ¿Otras cosas? No la entiendo – Expreso desconcertado.

- No se preocupe no hace falta, yo lo hago perfectamente… ahora no le quito ni me quito mas tiempo, gracias por su ofrecimiento pero no es necesario – Dijo pasando a su lado –Con su permiso.

Él se quedo mirándola por un momento, no entendía la actitud de la joven, por qué se mostraba tan esquiva, sin darse cuenta ella había avanzado lo suficiente y estaba por internarse de nuevo en el bosque - ¡Vaya que es terca! - Pensó el joven mientras Candy se alejaba a toda prisa.

La chica caminaba con paso firme y sin volverse a mirar, la lluvia había cesado pero la noche comenzaba a caer, el aire era cada vez mas frio y ella se encontraba toda empapada, además sus zapatos no era los más apropiados para dar un paseo por el bosque y menos bajo semejante clima, Candy caminaba apresurando el paso, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella pues no reconocía el camino, - ¡Que estúpida eres Candy! ¡Dios por favor ayúdame! -Los arboles parecían gigantes delante de su figura, el camino se encontraba cenagoso, todo le parecía igual no sabía si iba en línea o estaba dando vueltas, para empeorar su situación escucho algunos ruidos extraños entre los arboles cercanos, se volvió para ver pero la oscuridad que empezaba a adueñarse de todo se lo impedía, siguió caminando, de nuevo los ruidos esta vez mucho más cerca, la chica sintió que las piernas le temblaban no había avanzado ni diez metros cuando unos ojos brillantes se dejaron ver entre la maleza, Candy intento correr pero sus piernas no respondían, miro de nuevo a su alrededor y pudo observar que ese par de ojos no eran los únicos, a unos pocos metros habían dos pares mas, la chica nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, sin saber que hacer intento moverse con tranquilidad pero los ojos parecieron acercarse, dio un paso en falso y su pie quedo prensado entre unas raíces se tambaleo pero no cayo, recibió el peso en su tobillo y este se doblo con fuerza, en su rostro una mueca de dolor se dibujo, tuvo que suprimir un gemido, no podía bajar la mirada y ver donde había caído, muy despacio se fue liberando, un ruido alerto a los animales y se acercaron. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero fue inútil su voz no salía, la joven se sentía totalmente perdida.

- No se mueva. - Demando una voz que ella reconoció de inmediato, quiso volverse para mirar pero se encontraba congelada. La voz continúo. - Son lobos, tan solo son tres pero son extremadamente peligrosos, trate por favor de no moverse por ningún motivo - El joven camino muy lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba, la tomó de la mano e intento volver sobre sus pasos, en ese momento uno de los animales salió de entre las sombra y Candy pudo ver que era enorme, sus dientes eran afilados y su boca los dejaba ver en toda su extensión, el animal miraba fijamente a ambos.

- Mantenga la calma - Dijo el chico, ella no podía hablar, sus músculos se habían petrificado. El animal avanzo unos pasos más.

En ese momento Candy escucho un ruido tan fuerte que retumbo en todo el bosque, Fabrizio Di Carlo había detonado un arma que llevaba en la mano, la chica se volvió a mirarlo por primera vez, el joven había disparado al aire, los animales huyeron de inmediato, él exhalo un suspiro reprimido, ella aun no podía respirar, Candy no supo cómo minutos después se encontraba montada en su caballo, cabalgando a toda prisa por entre los árboles, la brisa la golpeaba con fuerza mientras las llovizna parecía cada vez más fuerte, cuando pudo reaccionar se encontraba de nuevo frente a la cabaña.

Él fue frenando de a poco el paso del animal, en ese momento la chica fue consciente de la situación en la cual se encontraba, él descendió del Ónix con verdadera destreza, la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar, ella parecía una pluma entre sus brazos, la llevo hasta el suelo sin esfuerzo alguno, el rostro del joven quedo a escasos centímetros del suyo, pudo sentir su respiración aun agitada por la cabalgata, el tibio aliento cerca de sus mejillas, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, después él la soltó y se alejo un poco para darle espacio, Candy se sintió desamparada, todo su cuerpo aun era presa del temblor, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, ella bajo la vista para evitar que el chico la viera.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - Se aventuro a preguntar con la angustia palpable en su voz, la chica continúo con la vista en el suelo y no respondió, él camino hasta quedar frente a ella, tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, subiéndolo para mirarla a los ojos.

Candy sintió como su cuerpo entero se estremecía con tan solo sentir el tibio contacto de sus manos y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, ese azul, esa luz, la chica sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sin poder evitarlo nuevas lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

Ella estaba helada, sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, su boca se encontraba entreabierta y sus labios temblaban ligeramente, todo su cuerpo temblaba, se veía tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan… - Fabrizio detuvo sus pensamientos, debió alejarse de ella de inmediato, soltándola suavemente, un extraño dolor en su pecho lo alerto, la tomó de la mano guiándola hasta el porche de la casa.

- Será mejor quedarnos aquí, al menos evitaremos mojarnos aun más. – Su voz era suave.

Cuando Candy intento dar el primer paso, un dolor agudo en su pie la hizo quejarse. Él se volvió para mirarla.

- ¿Se lastimo? – Le pregunto y la preocupación era palpable en su voz.

- No es nada, solo me doble el tobillo – Hablo al fin y su tono era ronco.

- Déjeme verlo – Menciono bajando para mirar la lesión.

- No es necesario… - Antes que pudiese agregar algo mas el joven tocaba donde se hallaba la torcedura.

- No se ve bien – Se irguió y sin darle tiempo a la rubia para reaccionar la tomó en brazos y camino hacia la cabaña. Llegaron a este y el joven la sentó con cuidado en el viejo mueble.

Candy no encontraba su voz, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que estaba segura él podía escucharlo, se abrazo con fuerza en un esfuerzo por contralar el temblor en su cuerpo. Fabrizio había salido para buscar a Ónix y resguardarlo de la lluvia que cada vez era más fuerte, regreso corriendo al lugar donde ella se encontraba, su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

- Esta temblando – Dijo y de inmediato se quito la capa que llevaba puesta, se acerco a ella y la cubrió con esta – Esto le ayudara – Agrego mirándola.

- Gracias – Menciono ella y el frío hacia temblar también su voz, sus ojos se hundían en los azules, que se encontraban muchos mas oscuros… hermosos.

Él tomó asiento en el piso de madera del porche, una corriente de aire lo hizo estremecerse, verdaderamente hacia frio,

- ¿Cómo supo donde estaba? - Pregunto con voz ronca.

- La seguí. - Le respondió el joven sorprendido ante la pregunta de la chica.

- Sr. Di Carlo no tengo como agradecerle… fui una tonta… no tengo palabras para disculparme – Él la detuvo.

- No tiene nada que agradecer o por lo cual disculparse… - Ahora ella lo detuvo.

- No, no Sr. Di Carlo, usted me ofreció su ayuda y yo me porte como una grosera, la verdad no sé, no entiendo porque actué de esa manera. - Dijo la joven bajando la vista evidentemente apenada. El joven dio unos pasos para estar un poco más cerca de ella.

- Tranquila… ya todo paso, yo nunca dejaría que le sucediese algo – El joven no pudo evitar decir estas palabras y desvió la mirada para remediar de algún modo lo que acabada de hacer pero ya era muy tarde. Candy no pudo evitar tomar la mano del muchacho entre las suyas, él al sentir su contacto se volvió para mirar a la joven.

- Muchas gracias… por todo. - Dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa que llegaba hasta los ojos y le iluminaba el rostro, él le correspondió de la misma manera y Candy sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, con mucho cuidado soltó la mano del joven.

Una corriente gélida llego hasta ellos haciéndolos estremecerse, ella vio como él se frotaba las manos y se las llevaba a la boca para darse calor. Intento ponerse de pie y él lo noto de inmediato. Acercándose hasta ella.

- Podemos compartir la capa si me ayuda a sentarme junto a usted – Le dijo intentando controlar el nerviosismo que esa idea despertó en su cuerpo.

- No se preocupe, yo estoy bien… usted debe quedarse allí, estará mucho mas cómoda – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero usted… - Él la detuvo de nuevo.

- Yo estaré bien – En ese instante otra corriente de aire llego hasta ellos trayendo esta vez con ella un rocío helado. Él no pudo evitar temblar. – En realidad se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – Agrego intentando que su voz no delatara el efecto que el frio comenzaba a causarle a su cuerpo.

Se asomo a través de una de las ventanas de la cabaña, no vio nada todo estaba oscuro, siguió hasta la puerta de esta y reviso la cerradura, movió la perilla con fuerza varias veces.

- No podemos entrar – Menciono la chica adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Claro que si solo deme unos minutos – Respondió y su tono demostraba el esfuerzo que hacia al empujar la puerta.

- No… no lo digo por usted… esta casa es propiedad de alguien mas, si llega y nos consigue… eso es invasión… es – Él interrumpió.

- Tenemos una excusa… supervivencia, si nos quedamos aquí vamos a morir de una hipotermia – Dijo dando un ultimo empujo con su cuerpo entero a la puerta, esta cedió de inmediato dejando libre una capa de polvo – Listo – Menciono con una sonrisa.

Entro a la misma ante la mirada atónita de Candy, lo escucho tropezar con algunas cosas y suprimir una maldición, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, no habían pasado un par de minutos cuando él regresaba.

- La chimenea funciona… eso nos ayudara a mantenernos calientes – Con estas palabras tomó a la chica en brazos de nuevo, sintió como ella se estremeció y él no pudo evitar hacerlo también al sentir las manos de ella en su pecho.

El lugar era modesto, pero se veía acogedor muebles en su mayoría de madera, una chimenea pequeña pero que podía mantener tibio todo el lugar, una cocina con pocos estantes… una cama colocada a un extremo de la misma y una puerta que debía dar al baño. Fabrizio la llevo hasta un mueble que se encontraba frente a la chimenea sentándola en este con sumo cuidado.

- Gracias – Dijo ella esquivando su mirada de inmediato, su vista recorrió el lugar, los pocos muebles en el le dejaban ver que solo era un sitio de paso, no tenia aspecto de hogar.

El joven había caminado de nuevo para atizar los leños, la imagen de la espalda del chico la hizo estremecer, la tela se encontraba pegada a su piel marcando cada musculo debajo de esta, desvió la mirada y esta se topo de nuevo con la impecable cama a un extremo de la habitación… un calor subió por sus mejillas y su corazón se disparo dentro de su pecho, aparto los ojos de inmediato y respiro profundamente para calmarse.

- ¿Se siente bien? – Pregunto notando que se encontraba sumida en un silencio poco habitual en ella.

- Si… si – Respondió levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. El joven afirmo en silencio y camino hasta la cocina.

Comenzó a buscar entre los utensilios, después de un momento encontró lo que buscaba, abrió el grifo que para su suerte funcionaba lleno una olla de agua, intento encender la estufa pero no tuvo tanta suerte, camino hasta la chimenea acomodando un lugar para la cacerola y la dejo allí, después se fue hasta lo que se suponía era el baño, salió de este con una vasija y un par de toallas. Candy lo miraba totalmente desconcertada… cuando llego hasta la olla ya el agua hervía, la saco con cuidado y vacio el contenido en la vasija que había colocado cerca de la chica, regreso a la cocina busco en lo gabinetes y regreso con un paquete, agrego un poco de su contenido en esta, metió la mano para comprobar que tenia la temperatura adecuada.

- Esto ayudara a bajar la hinchazón – Dijo viendo la confusión en la mirada de la rubia – Un remedio casero pero que nunca falla- Agrego colocándose de cuclillas para tomar el pie de la rubia.

- Ya esta mejor… no se hubiese molestado – Menciono apenada.

- No es molestia, ya una vez usted me atendió – Expreso con tranquilidad, aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para parecerlo, el contacto de su piel era maravilloso, con cuidado lo introdujo dentro del agua, primero lo baño con su mano para acostumbrar a la piel a la temperatura del agua.

Candy tuvo que suprimir un suspiro cuando sintió su mano tomar delicadamente su pie, al igual que cuando este comenzó a mojarlo, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callada, de lo contrario el joven notaria la perturbación en su voz. Fabrizio introdujo el pie por completo en el agua mientras lo masajeaba suavemente, una sensación realmente placentera, esta vez no logro controlarse y el suspiro se libero, al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Él dejo ver media sonrisa también para él esta sensación era maravillosa, su piel tersa se deslizaba debajo de sus dedos, subió un poco mas arriba del tobillo, sintiendo de inmediato como ella se tensaba.

- Debo relajar los músculos que están contraídos – Explico mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio. El joven continúo apretando con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo la pantorrilla de chica.

Ella sentía que mas que ayudarla él la estaba torturando, sus manos parecían estar hechas de fuego la quemaba a cada roce, este fuego comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo, se sentía mareada. Después de un momento él la soltó suavemente dejándola con una sensación de desamparo. Se coloco de pie y camino para tomar asiento en otro sillón frente a ella. El aroma a madera y el aire cálido que inundaban la habitación los había envuelto a los dos en una especie de sopor. La lluvia afuera se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, los relámpagos iluminaban la estancia a ratos, sin darse cuenta Candy se había quedado dormida. Fabrizio abrió los ojos y la observaba con cuidado, en silencio sin poder evitarlo se coloco de pie y se encamino hasta ella.

Es tan hermosa, tanto que no parece real… parece un ángel –Levanto una mano para acariciar el rostro de la rubia, pero estando cerca se arrepintió, el movimiento de sus pechos al respirar lo había hipnotizado, aun debajo de tanta ropa su figura podía resaltar, se percato que el abrigo se encontraba húmedo, si seguía con este de seguro terminaría por enfermarse, saco con cuidado el pie del agua tomó una toalla y seco con cuidado. Ella despertó sobresaltada.

- Tranquila – Le dijo con ternura mirándola a los ojos – Se quedo dormida, creo que será mejor que se quite el abrigo, esta mojado y puede resfriarse – Agrego ayudándola a colocarse de pie.

Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas, luego se quito el abrigo, el chico lo recibió y coloco en un pechero cerca de la chimenea extendiéndolo para que se secara mas rápido. Candy tomó asiento de nuevo, sus ojos se perdían en las llamas que se comenzaban a extinguir, el joven tomó un par de leños y los lanzo a la chimenea para avivar el fuego. Ella dejo libre un bostezo y se acomodo en el sofá, solo que este no era muy cómodo que se diga, el joven lo noto.

- Si desea puede recostarse en la cama… - Se detuvo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de ella – Yo me quedare aquí a la espera que pase la lluvia – Agrego para aclarar la situación.

- No se preocupe aquí estoy bien – Dijo con una sonrisa. Él asintió en silencio y se sentó de nuevo.

No habían pasado diez minutos cuando ella se había quedado dormida de nuevo, Fabrizio se coloco de pie llego hasta ella y con mucho cuidado la cargo para llevarla hasta la cama. La chica no se despertó para su alivio, de seguro hubiese mal interpretado su actitud, la coloco sobre esta muy despacio, busco una mantas y la cubrió con ellas, se perdió en la imagen de la rubia, tan hermosa… tanto que dolía… le dolía no poder tocarla, abrazarla, besarla… ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse de esta manera de ella? Sin siquiera darse cuenta, no recuerda desde cuando se había despertado y lo primero que llegaba a sus pensamientos era ella… también era lo último que evocaba antes de dormir. Su corazón latía acompasadamente pero al mismo tiempo con una fuerza que solo ella le imprimía – Acerco una mano y con cuidado aparto unos rizos que se había deslizado hasta su rostro. No sabe cuantos minutos se quedo así admirándola, acariciando con la mirada la silueta, la diminuta cintura, las hermosas caderas, sus delgados brazos con ese color tan lindo, sus senos y ese movimiento que le asegura que ella era real… ese mismo que los hacia lucir tan provocativos… si provocativos ¿Por qué no decirlo? – Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sintió un calor inundar su pecho, su corazón se acelero y su respiración se hizo mas pesada, el deseo se esparció por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse, aparto la vista de inmediato levantándose para alejarse pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo de inmediato.

- Quédate conmigo – Ella susurro estas palabras, mas él pudo escucharlas con total claridad.

Se quedo congelado no sabía como actuar, al fin se volvió para mirarla muy despacio, ella se encontraba dormida… al menos eso aparentaba, se acerco un poco mas para verificar que esto fuese cierto.

- No me dejes – Escucho de nuevo. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y luego se disparo en una carrera frenética.

¡Dios santo esta mujer quería volverlo loco! No… no es posible – Se dijo en pensamientos, ella se movió haciendo que el joven se alejara un poco, sus ojos seguía cerrados y su respiración mantenía el mismo ritmo – Esta dormida… solo es un sueño ¡Por Dios Fabrizio! – Se regaño en pensamientos. Camino de nuevo a la chimenea, coloco unos cuantos leños, después se asomo por la ventana la lluvia aun era fuerte, el viento azotaba con poderío los arboles, busco con la mirada a Ónix, se encontraba bien parecía dormir tranquilamente… aquí todos parecían dormir tranquilamente menos él – Sus pasos lo acercaron de nuevo hasta la cama donde dormía la chica, aun no sabe que lo impulso a ello, pero en un minuto se encontraba acostado a su lado, ella se había dado la vuelta acomodándose en una posición fetal. Fabrizio tomó una de las cobijas y se cubrió con ellas, la calidez de la manta aunado a la que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica lo reconfortaron, se quedo observándola hasta que el sueño logro vencerlo a él también.

Candy despertó un par de horas después, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho, sintió un leve mareo que la hizo cerrar los ojos, los abrió muy despacio rogando que lo que acababa de ver fuese un sueño… aunque en el fondo de si también deseaba que fuese verdad, su corazón reacciono de inmediato corriendo desbocado dentro de su pecho. Frente a ella se encontraba Fabrizio Di Carlo… acostado en la misma cama, dormía profundamente era evidente por su respiración acompasada. Sus ojos se fundieron en el rostro del chico, la Luna había salido y sus rayos lo iluminaban, ella lo observaba sin moverse, veía detenidamente cada uno de los rasgos del rostro del joven, sus hermosos ojos que aunque cerrados no le restaban belleza, su nariz recta, masculina, sus mejillas, su mandíbula perfectamente demarcada, como si hubiese sido tallada por un gran escultor… como si fuese la reencarnación de Antínoo… los labios… que ganas de tocarlos, cuanto anhelaba sentir su piel, Candy tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo, su respiración era casi nula… temía que si hacia el mas mínimo movimiento podía despertarlo, lo único que deseaba en este instante era quedarse allí, admirándolo… consciente del calor que desprendía su cuerpo y la envolvía a ella, de su aroma a madera, a bergamota, a lavanda… una maravillosa mezcla que la joven ya la había distinguido como única en él. Lo vio moverse y cerró de inmediato los ojos, intento relajar su respiración y parecer dormida.

Fabrizio abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mas hermosa imagen que había tenido hasta ahora, su corazón latió lleno de felicidad, la luz de la Luna se reflejaba sobre el rostro y los hermosos rizos de la chica, sus labios entreabiertos para permitirle paso al aire, invitándolo a fundirse en ellos, sin embargo debía contenerse, no deseaba asustarla – Se resigno a alejarse al ver que la lluvia ya había pasado, pero antes de hacerlo se acerco muy despacio cuidando no despertarla y rozo suavemente sus labios con los de ella, ese simple toque provoco un temblor en él, como si de alguna forma sus labios hubiese estado esperando por este… pero no era ese deseo que tantas veces se había quedado reprimido, no, era algo mas… algo que no logro explicarse en ese momento, de inmediato subió el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente… fugaz pero que para él seria eterno. Ella se movió bajando su cara, hundiéndola entre las cobijas acercándola peligrosamente al pecho del joven. Él se quedo quieto por unos minutos y al ver que seguía dormida se levanto muy despacio.

Cuando Candy escucho el sonido de la puerta a abrirse y una corriente de aire frio entrar, abrió los ojos muy despacio, el joven había salido, dejo libre todo el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones y su corazón se disparo, se llevo los dedos a los labios… - ¿Él la había besado? – Se pregunto con sorpresa y de inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, su cabeza era un remolino, una felicidad la embargaba… y sin embargo también sentía una angustia apoderarse de ella. Se dio vuelta para mirar a través de la ventaba, la Luna se veía hermosa, así como el cielo colmado de estrellas, la sonrisa se hizo mas grande y sus ojos brillaban, cerró los ojos de nuevo y enterró la cara entre las cobijas descubriendo en ellas el maravilloso aroma de Fabrizio mezclado con el de ella, su corazón danzaba como nunca antes, un calor subió por todo su cuerpo haciéndole arder las mejillas, levanto el rostro y respiro profundamente para calmarse – ¿Qué pensaría él si entraba y la encontraba así? – Se levanto con cuidado y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello, seguramente estaba hecha un desastre.

Salió para ver a Ónix y prepararlo, aunque desease quedarse allí toda la vida no podía hacerlo, dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho y regreso a interior de la cabaña. Ella había despertado y se acomodaba el cabello, se volvió al sentir la presencia del joven.

- Me quede dormida – Menciono apenada, claro esta era mas por la situación que por el hecho en si… esquivo la mirada de inmediato concentrándose en acomodar su vestido.

- ¿Se siente mejor? – Pregunto caminando hacia ella.

- Si, gracias – Dijo aceptando la mano que él le extendía, se coloco de pie sin percatarse de lo cerca que estaban, sus miradas se fundieron de inmediato, ella sentía su corazón latir con fuerza de nuevo y sus piernas temblar, sin embargo no lograba apartar la mirada de los ojos azules, con un esfuerzo increíble desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué desvió la mirada? Yo hubiese pasado horas sumergido en sus ojos y aun así jamás pensaría en salir de ellos - Pensaba él.

- ¿Puede apoyarse? – Inquirió con amabilidad. Ella asintió, Fabrizio rodeo su cintura y la ayudo a caminar a la entrada apoyada de él. - Deberíamos aprovechar y salir ahora mismo – Comento, la joven solo asintió de nuevo, él tenía plena conciencia que viajaría junto a ella por no menos de media hora y mientras su mente trataba de dominar su cuerpo, su corazón parecía festejarlo y advertirle que no tenía la mínima intensión de obedecerlo.

La tomó por la cintura elevándola sin el mayor esfuerzo, para colocarla sobre Ónix, ella intento acomodarse para dejarle espacio, el joven subió con un movimiento rápido, esto hizo que sus cuerpos chocaran provocando una descarga eléctrica entre ambos, para Candy fue imposible suprimir un gemido de sorpresa.

- Lo siento – Menciono él para aligerar la tensión en ella. - Es mejor que venga delante para que esté más cómoda. - La chica lo miraba a los ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Fabrizio la ayudo a encontrar un lugar seguro sobre el animal, ella buscaba en lo posible mostrarse casual.

El joven paso las manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para sujetar las riendas y pegando a los costados del caballo echaron a andar, el paso del animal era lento, la noche era fría, sin embargo Candy y Fabrizio se encontraban envueltos en un calor especial, la chica miro al cielo, las nubes habían pasado dejándolo totalmente despejado, se veía realmente hermoso, colmado de estrellas, miles de ella, la Luna iluminaba el camino, los rayos que se filtraban entre los arboles creaban un espectáculo sublime, en ese momento la joven echo la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento espontaneo olvidándose de lo cerca que se encontraba del muchacho.

- ¿Está bien? - Le pregunto frente al movimiento de la chica, Candy se sintió sumamente apenada y solo alcanzo a decir.

- Si claro, disculpe solo observaba las estrellas, hacia mucho que no las veía tan hermosas. - Aunque ella no lo vio pudo sentir que él sonreía.

- Esa es una de las ventajas de vivir cerca del bosque, la ciudad nos priva de más cosas de las que podemos imaginar. -Dijo él levantando también la mirada. Ambos quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

- Será mejor que apresuremos el paso, de lo contrario llegaremos al amanecer. - sugirió él, Candy por su parte abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se percato que ya era mas de la medianoche, seguramente Albert debía estar sumamente preocupado, ¡Dios Candy, ves las cosas que haces! ¿Qué le voy a decir? Debe estar angustiado y por supuesto cuando me vea no dudara en reprenderme… - En ese momento el joven hablo de nuevo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Le molestaría si vamos al galope? - Pregunto él al ver que ella no respondía ante la sugerencia anterior.

- No… por supuesto que no, había olvidado lo tarde que es, debemos darnos prisa. - Fabrizio recibió estas palabra como una aprobación y echo a andar el caballo a toda velocidad, Candy cerró los ojos, la brisa pegaba en su rostro, podía escuchar claramente la respiración acelerada del chico, sus brazos que rosaban con los de ella a momentos, su pecho duro y formado, la chica se encontró de pronto imaginando como debía ser, abrió los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Él por su parte podía sentir como los cabellos de la chica llegaban a su rostro desordenados por el viento, el olor a rosas lo envolvía por completo, la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, de ser su protector, lo llenaba de verdadero deleite.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban cerca de la casa que ocupaban los Andley, el joven fue bajando el paso del caballo, Candy sintió salir abruptamente de un plácido sueño, frente a la fachada, el joven bajo del caballo y ayudo a la muchacha a descender del, quedando de nuevo fortuitamente cerca el uno del otro.

- ¿Se encuentras bien? - Le dijo Fabrizio mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.

- Si, gracias a usted - Respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, hice lo que me pareció correcto eso es todo. - Dijo él bajando la mirada.

Él la ayudo a llegar hasta la entrada de la casa, que daba a la cocina pues seguramente la principal se encontraba cerrada, mientras esa casi siempre Antonio la dejaba abierta. Efectivamente así era el joven giro la perilla y esta cedió de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo sabia que estaba abierta? – Pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Es una costumbre de Antonio, que a Ángelo y a mi nos resultaba mucho cuando salíamos de fiesta… - Se detuvo al ver el cambio en ella.

- Entiendo – Se limito a decir - Necesito pedirle un favor mas – Agrego la chica un poco apenada.

- Usted dirá. - Le respondió el.

- Por favor no le comente nada a Albert de lo sucedido esta noche, él se molestara muchísimo si se entera. - Dijo al fin la chica, el joven por su parte la miraba algo extrañado, pues hasta donde tenia entendido el rubio le tenia confianza - Candy pudo percibir la línea que el joven había seguido de sus palabras y se apresuro a corregirla. - ¡Oh, no! … por favor no piense que Albert me va a reclamar el haber estado con usted, es solo que él se preocupa mucho por mi y si llega a enterarse del peligro que corrí hoy se enojaría muchísimo, yo le prometí que estaría bien y en lugar de eso no dejo de hacer tonterías, ni siquiera sé como me presentare frente a él en estos momentos, debe estar angustiado - La chica se encontraba visiblemente preocupada.

- Por ahora le recomiendo que descanse ya mañana hablara con él, con mas calma, no le había comentado pensando que usted lo sabia pero su hermano no debe encontrarse en la casa, mi padre y él tuvieron un contratiempo en el camino, un puente se cayo por la tormenta y no regresaran hasta mañana pasado el medio día o seguramente casi al anochecer. - El joven hablaba sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento de Candy.

- No tenía conocimiento de lo que me dice, debo comunicarme con él cuanto antes. - Dijo la chica mientras daba unos pasos para alejarse, en ese momento el joven la tomó por la mano para detenerla.

- Tal vez sería mejor que esperara hasta mañana, si lo llama ahora le resultara extraño ¿No cree? - Dijo mirando a la chica.

- Tiene usted toda la razón, ve soy un verdadero desastre. -Le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. Él le correspondió de la misma manera.

- La verdad no lo es Srta. Andley, en absoluto. - Dijo él su voz era casi un susurro, pero la chica pudo escucharla con total claridad, soltándose de la mano del joven despacio para no parecer grosera le dijo.

- Por favor llámeme Candy, eso de Srta. Andley me incomoda, ni siquiera a mi dama de compañía le permito que me llame así, es muy protocolar para mi gusto. - Dijo la chica dispuesta a alejarse.

- Está bien, pero entonces usted deberá llamarme Fabrizio, cuando dice Sr. Di Carlo parece que estuviese llamando a mi padre - Le dijo él en tono de broma ella sonrió de nuevo, camino hasta la puerta la abrió y una vez adentro le dijo.

- Muchas gracias Fabrizio.

- No te preocupes Candy y descuida tu hermano no sabrá nada. - Con estas palabras el joven subió a su caballo le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y salió al galope.

Candy se quedo observándolo por un momento, sin poder aun comprender todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, la verdad estaba muy cansada para pensar en ello, por ahora lo mejor sería pensar en lo que le diría a Albert cuando lo viera. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

- Candice White Andley ¿Se puede saber de donde viene? – Pregunto Ángela en tono severo.

Ella se quedo congelada, su cuerpo tembló, muy despacio se dio media vuelta para mirar a la mujer.

- ¡Ángela! Pues… veras yo… yo – Se detuvo al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. La mirada de la mujer era dura al igual que su expresión, Candy dejo libre un suspiro y bajo la mirada.

- Candice pensé que te encontrabas en tu habitación, son casi las tres de la mañana ¿Dónde te encontrabas y que hacías en compañía del Sr. Di Carlo? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

- Ángela siento mucho si te angustie, de verdad no fue mi intensión… pero… puedo explicarlo – Respondió y su voz temblaba.

- Espero que sea una muy buena explicación, Candy yo sé que tú eres una mujer adulta… que tienes plena libertad de… de tomar tus decisiones y correr con las consecuencias de estas, pero no esta bien que estés fuera de tu casa a estas horas de la noche y menos en compañía de un hombre, si tu hermano se llega a enterar… - La rubia la detuvo de inmediato.

- ¡NO! No Albert no tiene que enterarse… Ángela por favor… déjame explicarte – Menciono caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Inquirió la ver que cojeaba.

- Me doble el tobillo, no es nada grabe ya Fabrizio me ayudo – Respondió con rapidez.

- Fabrizio… ¿Ya no es el Sr. Di Carlo? – Pregunto de nuevo.

- Ángela por favor si no dejas de hacerme preguntas jamás lograre contarte lo que sucedió – Término por hablar con la paciencia al límite.

- Bueno… bueno esta bien, vamos a tu habitación… para que te des un baño y te cambies – Expreso cediendo, camino para ayudar a la chica quien recibió el gesto con una sonrisa.

En tan solo minutos Ángela le preparo la tina a Candy esta se metió en ella dejándose embriagar por las esencias de flores. A su mente llegaban las imágenes de hace un momento y su corazón latía con fuerza de nuevo, cerró los ojos y dejo ver una sonrisa. La voz de Ángela la saco de sus pensamientos de golpe.

- La noche esta muy fría, si te quedas allí te vas a resfriar – Menciono la mujer desde la habitación.

La rubia salió envuelta en una bata de baño, mientras se secaba el cabello con otra y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ella camino hasta el cuarto de baño para vaciar la bañera y colocar el vestido de la chica, junto a una capa… seguramente de Fabrizio Di Carlo, en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

- Candy ¿Dónde pasaste la tormenta? Debajo de un árbol – Dijo con el vestido en sus manos saliendo, ya la chica se encontraba sentada en su cama, llevaba un delicado camisón de seda azul cielo y se cepillaba el cabello con tranquilidad.

- No, nos quedamos en una cabaña – Contesto con naturalidad.

Ángela dejo caer el vestido al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al tiempo que su respiración se detenía.

- ¿Candy tú pasaste la noche en una cabaña sola con ese hombre? – Pregunto sin lograr suavizar su asombro. La rubia solo asintió de manera despreocupada. - ¡Santa Madre de Dios! Albert me va a matar… ¡Ah! Pero también lo matara a él… quizás tú corras con mejor suerte… aunque lo dudo jovencita – Menciono con reproche.

- ¿No entiendo por qué tanta alarma Ángela? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- ¡No entiendes! ¡Por Dios Candy no eres una niña! Yo no tengo que explicarte… pues no tengo que decirte que… que una mujer no puede dormir con una hombre y hacer como si nada… tú eres enfermera sabes que esto puede tener consecuencias… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a tu hermano? – Dijo con preocupación.

- Ángela espera… espera un momento, tú piensas que Fabrizio y yo… que nosotros – Menciono ruborizándose con tan solo imaginarlo.

La mujer se quedo en silencio a la espera de una respuesta que calmara sus nervios, solo asintió en silencio.

- ¡No! No Ángela por favor… él y yo… nosotros nos refugiamos en esa cabaña… pero fue porque no había otro lugar donde pasar la tormenta, él es un caballero y se porto como tal, te juro que en ningún momento intento propasarse conmigo o insinuar nada… además yo no soy una tonta o una ingenua, te aseguro que si así hubiese sido yo… yo perfectamente lo hubiese colocado en su lugar. – Respondió ella con convicción.

La mujer respiro aliviada y camino para sentarse al lado de la rubia, tomó el cepillo para desenredar el cabello de la chica que ya casi llegaba a su cintura. Mientras ella hacia esto Candy le contó todo lo sucedido, claro está obviando algunas partes, como cuando el joven le dio masajes a su tobillo o cuando despertó y lo encontró acostado junto a ella en la misma cama. Al fin Ángela había quedado satisfecha con su explicación y se había retirado a su habitación para dejarla descansar. Aunque lo ultimo que logro hacer fue eso, las imágenes de Fabrizio colmaban su mente impidiéndole conciliar el sueño – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar cuan maravilloso se sentía escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Sin darse cuenta el sueño logro vencerla ya casi amaneciendo.

La mañana esta hermosa, brillante, el aire fresco de una esplendida primavera los envolvía a ambos en una especie de sueño, sentados sobre la hierba observaban la forma que el agua dependiendo de las piedras, pozos o arboles que encontrara en su camino, el cielo pintado de un azul maravilloso, a lo lejos una colinas cubiertas de verde en toda su extensión, cerca de ellos el pasto era bajo, formando una mullida alfombra natural cubierta por diminutas flores de clores brillantes, un lugar realmente hermoso, colmado de vida y magia en cada centímetro, llenándolos de un sentimiento de libertad, de armonía.

- Me alegra saber que estas mejor – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa observando el tobillo de la rubia.

- Su… tu remedio funciono, muchas gracias – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Según Albert viajarían esta semana al Piamonte ¿Es verdad? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo, pensar en tenerla dejos de nuevo le dolía.

- Creo que el viaje hasta el Piamonte se suspenderá – Contesto ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- ¿Algún contratiempo? – Pregunto de nuevo con interés.

- No… no, creo que se decidió ir a visitar otras regiones, unas mas cerca por lo del mal tiempo, tu papá dijo que podía ser peligroso viajar en tren por estos días, además Albert no desea pasar mucho tiempo fuera de Florencia – Respondió con naturalidad.

- Yo me iba a ofrecer para acompañarlos, mi padre desea asistir a un congreso de medicina que se va a realizar en Roma y no podría viajar – Menciono tomando una pequeña piedra junto a él y lanzándola al rio.

- Entonces te ahorramos el viaje – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Y también problemas con tu novia, imagino que a ella no le agradara el hecho de que estés viajando todo el tiempo. – Agrego y la sonrisa se borro.

- No tiene porque causarme problemas, Antonella y yo terminamos – Expreso mirándola a los ojos. Ella no pudo controlar la sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¿Terminaron? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto atropellando las palabras sin poder evitarlo, luego esquivo la mirada apenada. Él le dedico una sonrisa y después dejo libre un suspiro.

- El día de tu cumpleaños… no la he visto desde entonces, creo que lo mejor es dejar pasar un tiempo – Menciono mirándola con intensidad y al ver en sus ojos esa ultima pregunta, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza – Las cosas ya no funcionaban – Fue todo lo que dijo y esquivo la mirada de la rubia.

Ella sintió un dolor en el pecho, no sabia si alegrarse o llorar, si golpearlo por hacerla sufrir de este modo o abrazarlo.

- Tal vez se reconcilien – Menciono y su voz sonaba distinta, ronca.

- Eso no es posible… esa relación no iba a ningún lado – Explico con seguridad.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Inquirió, después esquivo la mirada del joven y se mordió el labio inferior – Candy que te pasa… acaso no puedes dejar de hacer este tipo de preguntas – Se regaño en pensamientos.

- Porque no estoy enamorado de ella… - Quiso agregar algo más pero se detuvo. Ahogándose en los ojos de la chica que lo miraban con interés, como si estuviese esperando algo más.

- Lo siento – Menciono y sintió un temblor en su estomago, estaba mintiendo… no lo sentía, no lo sentía en lo mas mínimo. – Hay decisiones muy difíciles de tomar, pero que algunas veces resultan necesarias… aunque el destino se empeña en jugar con nosotros – Agrego perdiéndose en el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

- Yo estoy consciente de la decisión que he tomado y dudo que el destino tenga algo que ver en todo esto – Dijo en tono serio.

- No puedes saberlo – Contesto ella volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Claro que si, ahora mismo puedo decidir… irme a otra ciudad, a otro país o quedarme justo donde estoy, mirando tus ojos… es mi decisión, es tan sencillo como eso, yo soy capaz de construir mi futuro – Menciono observando cada detalle de su rostro.

- Nuestro futuro no depende de nosotros, no del todo Fabrizio – Mencionaba la rubia intentando explicar su punto de vista.

- Eso me parece absurdo, no creo en el destino, el futuro es algo que tu mismo te labras, cuando tomas una decisión, debes saber y tener plena conciencia que siempre tendrá consecuencias, inmediatas o no, las tendrá, no puedes ir por la vida haciendo y deshaciendo y esperar que todo siga igual – Decía mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, te puedo asegurar que sé lo que es exactamente tomar una decisión y luego correr con las consecuencias, pero existen situaciones que se nos escapan de nuestras manos y nos obligan a ir en contra de nuestros deseos, en ese momento no somos nosotros quienes decidimos, es el destino – Expresó ella desviando la mirada.

- Si tú eres quien como la decisión ¿Cómo puedes culpar al destino? – Pregunto y al ver que ella se había quedado sin respuesta continuo – La vida te plantea un juego, pero tú estas en tu libre derecho de aceptarlo o no… por ejemplo cuando decidiste acompañar a tu hermano en este viaje, hiciste una elección sin saber todo lo que vendría después, pero nadie más lo hizo por ti, aun si tu hermano te hubiese obligado tú decidiste aceptar, Candy todo en esta vida en causa y efecto – Menciono él, ella seguía en silencio.

- Pero entonces mis decisiones pueden verse afectadas por las causas que deriven de estas, jamás vamos a tener el control absoluto de nuestras vidas – Dijo con preocupación.

- Eso es evidente, no vives sola en el mundo, a tu alrededor existimos personas que también somos libres de elegir… ahora mismo yo puedo escoger quedarme callado, solo observándote… pero no puedo adivinar cual será tu reacción, tal vez te exaspere mi actitud y termines por marcharte… dudó que con lo parlanchina que eres adoptes mi actitud – Dijo con esa sonrisa odiosa que hacia que el corazón de la rubia latiese a mil por hora. Aun así no pudo evitar su sorpresa por el desenfado de él.

- Te podría asombrar, para tu información yo también puedo estar en silencio, señor perfecto – Menciono volviendo la mirada. Después de unos minutos miro de nuevo al joven, él la observaba como si estudiase cada detalle de su cuerpo - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto sin lograr evitarlo, al ver que él no respondía inquirió de nuevo ¿Fabrizio? – En tono de reproche mirándolo a los ojos.

- Decidí que me quedaría en silencio observándote y casi lo consigo, pero como no puedo decidir por ti tuve que correr con las consecuencias, es imposible lo sabia desde un principio, que tú terminarías rompiendo el silencio – Menciono divertido.

- ¿Sabes qué? No me parece divertido ser tu ratón de laboratorio, a veces no sé como puedo siquiera hablar contigo – Menciono molesta colocándose de pie – Debería saber señor genio, que esta amistad no funciona, siempre terminamos discutiendo – Dijo convencida.

- Tienes toda la razón, esto no funciona – Contesto colocándose de pie frente a ella – Deberías intentar algo diferente – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

- Pues no pienso seguir siendo parte de tus experimentos – Respondió molesta.

- Este es totalmente diferente – Se acerco a ella observando cada detalle de su rostro – Es una decisión por la cual estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier tipo de consecuencia – Agrego en voz baja.

Ella se estremeció ante el tono utilizado por el chico, su estomago se encogió, el piso bajo sus pies desapareció y antes de que su alma cayera en un abismo Fabrizio la había tomado por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y atrapándola en un movimientos seguro y sutil sus labios, adueñándose por completo de ellos, su pulso se disparo, sus piernas temblaban, cerró los ojos, mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Él sentía la piel suave de sus labios su maravilloso sabor, sus manos que buscaron acortar la distancia entre ambos, al tiempo que su cuerpo despertaba a mil emociones jamás sentidas antes. De pronto ella fue consciente de la situación y se aparto del joven con brusquedad, lo miro a los ojos desconcertada, temblando llena de miedo por las sensaciones que se beso despertó en ella… fue exacto… como si el tiempo hubiese dado marcha atrás. En un acto reflejo levanto la mano estrellándola contra la cara del chico, después se llevo la mano a la boca para suprimir un grito.

Fabrizio fue tomado por sorpresa por el golpe, se quedo mirándola fijamente, se lleno de rabia, quiso irse de ese lugar y jamás en su vida volver a saber de ella, pero al ver que ella estaba a punto de llorar, la tomó de nuevo por la cintura y busco sus labios otra vez, ahora con mas decisión, la amarro en un abrazo impidiéndoles alejarse. Ella intentaba separarse empujando al joven, pero era inútil él parecía una piedra y su cuerpo comenzó a traicionarla relajándose y dejando de luchar, entregándose a las emociones que este asalto a sus sentidos le provocaba. Sintió que él también se confiaba y aprovecho para intentar librarse, de seguro él lo noto pues apretó mas el abrazo, mientras sus labios se paseaban con total descaro por los de ella y buscaban abrirse paso. Ella lo permitió le dejo confiarse y fue consciente de su satisfacción ante su victoria… no le haría las cosas fáciles, cuando mas seguro se sentía, ella atrapo con sus dientes el labio inferior del chico y lo mordió con fuerza.

Él pudo sentir un dolor agudo seguido de un sabor entre salado y oxido, que se esparció por su boca. Se separo de ella en un acto espontaneo, abriendo los ojos de golpe, soltándola se llevo un dedo a la boca y pudo sentir donde ella lo había mordido.

- ¡Te volviste loco! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Fabrizio! – Le dijo entre lagrimas.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tengo que ocultar lo que siento? Te empeñas en negar algo que es real ¿A que le tienes miedo Candy? Tus ojos me gritan que sientes lo mismo que yo, que al igual que a mi te ocurren mil cosas cuando estamos juntos que no puedes explicar, pero eres demasiado cobarde para admitirlo o me crees tan poca cosa para ti que prefieres seguir negando todo esto ¡¿Por qué lo haces? – Él se encontraba totalmente perturbado, su mirada era oscura y sus ojos se encontraba humedecidos.

- Yo… yo no puedo… nada de esto tiene sentido, no tienes derecho a juzgarme, tú no sabes nada – Respondió entre sollozos.

- Pues dímelo, hazlo, dime de una vez que es eso que te tiene atrapada, deja por una vez de ocultarte tras esa coraza, enfrente lo que sientes ¡Vamos deja salir todo lo que llevas dentro! – Su voz era dura, fría… golpeando con fuerza todos los cimientos de la rubia.

- ¡No soy una cobarde! – Le grito llena de dolor e impotencia.

- ¡Demuéstralo! – Grito lleno también de rabia y pesar.

La chica acorto la distancia que había recorrido, volviendo sobre sus pasos con rapidez, quedando frente a él lo miro a los ojos, pero no logro ver nada en ellos, nada mas que no fuese dolor. En un movimiento igual de rápido al que él hizo primero coloco sus manos en la cintura de este y subió hasta alcanzar sus labios. Cientos de emociones se despertaron en ella, emociones que nunca antes había sentido, llevo sus manos hasta rodear su cuello, él la tomó por la cintura apretándola con fuerza a su cuerpo y ese simple pero maravilloso toque la hizo gemir, sintió temblar todo su cuerpo cuando su boca se abrió paso en la de él y la lengua del chico rozo con delicadeza la suya, un temblor en el vientre la asusto, sus pulmones ya casi sin aire la hicieron reaccionar, se tenso y él lo sintió de inmediato, se separo de ella muy despacio.

Candy lloraba se sentía frágil, pequeña, tenia el alma desnuda ante él, quería correr y no podía.

- Espero te sientas feliz, has ganado – Le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos con seguridad y delicadeza al mismo tiempo obligándola a mirarlo, ella cerró los ojos, Fabrizio pego su frente a la de ella y en apenas un susurro dijo.

- Candy mírame – Su voz era grave, cálida.

Ella abrió los ojos y espabilo un par de veces, esto provoco que las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se derramaran rodando por sus mejillas, él la miraba con una ternura que nunca antes había visto en su vida, sus ojos húmedos también brillaban con la fuerza de mil soles, con deliberada lentitud se acerco a ella.

La chica dejo de respirar y su corazón pareció detenerse, él cerró los ojos y beso con extremada delicadeza sus mejillas, secando con sus labios las lagrimas que rodaban por estas. Ella dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho y el aire comenzó a llenar sus pulmones, él se alejo quedándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ella podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre sus labios, sus ojos fundiéndose en los de ella.

- Candy… por favor, perdona mi actitud, tal vez no fue la mas adecuada… pero si no te decía todo esto me iba a volver loco, nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de entregarme a alguien como lo siento contigo, todo… todo lo que me brindas me hace feliz, aun las discusiones que tenemos, me haces feliz con solo verme, con solo tenerte a mi lado, no puedo ni quiero seguir ocultando esto… te amo Candy… no me preguntes como ni cuando paso, solo sé que es real, que existe y llena todo mi ser hasta hacerlo volar con tan solo tocarte, que jamás pensé que un beso pudiese ser tan maravilloso… todo lo que provocas en mi es especial, es increíble, es increíble pero cierto, verdadero… tú haces que mi mundo sea perfecto con tan solo existir – Dijo en apenas un susurro mientras sus ojos se perdían en los verde esmeralda.

Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejilla, no tenia palabras, tampoco tenia aliento dentro de si para expresar todo lo que sentía, esto la sobre pasaba, sus sentimientos eran un huracán, se sentía mareada, extasiada, fuera de este mundo, del tiempo y la realidad… no podía, nada real… nada que existiese entre el Cielo y la Tierra se comparaba con todo lo que sentía.

- Siento tantas cosas… pero no sé como expresarlas – Dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa y se abrazo a él.

Él se quedo en silencio acariciando con suavidad los rizos, le dio un beso en la cabeza; podía sentir las lagrimas la humedad de sus lagrimas traspasar su camisa, deseaba darle su tiempo, pues estaba consciente de todas las emociones que un encuentro así implicaba.

- Deseo quedarme así toda la vida – Dijo ella sorprendiéndolo, la chica pudo sentir que él sonreía – Se movió para mirarla a los ojos – Fabrizio yo… yo también te amo, siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti, mi mundo entero se ilumina cuando te veo, mi alma danza de felicidad si te escucho reír, todo en mí se desborda de alegría si me veo en tus ojos… amo tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus manos – La emoción le hacia difícil expresar todo, bajo la mirada apenada y un dulce rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Él coloco un dedo debajo de su barbilla para buscar sus ojos y ahogarse en ellos, le dedico una maravillosa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Candy latiese con tanta fuerza que sabía él podía escucharlo.

Acaricio con suavidad las mejillas de la rubia mientras sentía que su pecho era cada vez mas pequeño para guardar este sentimiento, que necesitaba de alguna forma dejarlo salir, necesitaba entregárselo a ella por completo, ya era hora que su dueña lo tuviese. Muy despacio bajo de nuevo y tomó los labios de la rubia esta vez con sumo cuidado, con exquisita delicadeza, perdiéndose primero en sus labios… que eran la fruta mas suave y dulce que hubiese probado en su vida. Ella sentía todo su cuerpo elevarse a cada roce de los labios de él, una y otra vez los tomaba, primero el inferior acariciándolo suavemente con su lengua y después repitiendo el mismo movimiento con el superior… impregnándolos con su tibia humedad y su maravilloso sabor, mientras sus manos se perdían en sus cabellos, sus dedos se enredaban en estos acariciándolo haciéndola estremecerse. Ella solo podía recorrer su espalda, perderse en ella con total libertad dejarse llenar de todas las sensaciones que este beso provocaban en ella, muy despacio él fue abriendo poco a poco su boca rozando su lengua apenas con la suya; casi por instinto Candy se elevo para acortar el espacio entre ambos y un gemido salió de su boca cuando Fabrizio entro por completo en esta, un temblor se apodero de su vientre y sus piernas. Él la sintió tambalearse y llevo una mano hasta su cintura para sostenerla y pegarla más a su cuerpo. Haciendo que una intensa sensación de placer los recorriera a ambos.

_**Cuando tus manos salen,**__**  
**__**amor, hacia las mías,**__**  
**__**¿qué me traen volando?**__**  
**__**¿por qué se detuvieron**__**  
**__**en mi boca, de pronto,**__**  
**__**por qué las reconozco**__**  
**__**como si entonces, antes,**__**  
**__**las hubiera tocado,**__**  
**__**como si antes de ser**__**  
**__**hubieran recorrido**__**  
**__**mi frente, mi cintura?**___

___**Su suavidad venía**__**  
**__**volando sobre el tiempo,**__**  
**__**sobre el mar, sobre el humo,**__**  
**__**sobre la primavera,**__**  
**__**y cuando tú pusiste**__**  
**__**tus manos en mi pecho,**__**  
**__**reconocí estas alas de paloma dorada,**__**  
**__**reconocí esa greda**__**  
**__**y ese color de trigo.**___

___**Los años de mi vida**__**  
**__**yo caminé buscándolas,**__**  
**__**subí las escaleras,**__**  
**__**crucé los arrecifes,**__**  
**__**me llevaron los trenes**__**  
**__**las aguas me trajeron,**__**  
**__**y en la piel de las uvas**__**  
**__**me pareció tocarte.**__**  
**__**La madera de pronto**__**  
**__**me trajo tu contacto,**__**  
**__**la almendra me anunciaba**__**  
**__**tu suavidad secreta,**__**  
**__**hasta que se cerraron**__**  
**__**tus manos en mi pecho**__**  
**__**y allí como dos olas**__**  
**__**terminaron su viaje.**___

___**Tus manos. Pablo Neruda.**_

**Nota de autor:**

*** Quisiera ser. Alejandro Sanz.**

**Continuara...**


	46. Capitulo 21 segunda parte

**Capitulo 21**

**Parte 2**

Era casi el mediodía cuando Albert entro al hermoso teatro al lado del colegio que mantenía la arquidiócesis de Florencia, el lugar se encontraba apenas iluminado por las lámparas sobre el escenario, en este se encontraba Fransheska acompañada por un grupo de niñas todas vestidas con ropa de baile. La joven les explicaba algunos giros, después de esto las pequeñas los imitaban y ella las animaba cuando lograban un gran resultado y a aquellas que no lo conseguían les explicaba de nuevo con esmerada paciencia y cariño. Un hombre se acerco hasta ellas, las niñas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron despidiéndose con un beso de su maestra, ella camino hasta el centro se acostó en medio del escenario y cerró los ojos.

- Podría pasar horas viéndote así – Menciono Albert sacando de su estado.

- ¡Albert! – Dijo ella emocionada colocándose de pie y casi corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba. – No sabia que estabas aquí – Agrego ya cerca de él, se sentó al borde del escenario y le hizo un ademan para que la ayudar a bajar.

- Vine para invitarte a almorzar – Expreso con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba a la chica por la cintura.

Ella coloco las manos en sus hombros para apoyarse, mientras le sonreía con emoción, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, Albert no pudo contenerse, acorto la distancia entre ambos y la beso, apenas roces labios, ella rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y él la acerco mas a su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza, mientras su boca buscaba profundizar el beso. Fransheska fue consciente de ello y cedió ante la demanda de él, sintió un temblor recorrerla por completo cuando la lengua de Albert comenzó a acariciar la suya, tomaba sus labios con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, ella se encontraba a varios centímetros del suelo aun, aunque desde hacia mucho todo a su alrededor se había esfumado, solo era consciente de los fuertes brazos de Albert rodeando su cintura, de sus besos que cada vez la elevaban mas a un estado de plenitud y deleite total.

- ¿Habías venido a…? – Pregunto una vez que el rubio se separo de ella, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Él dejo libre una carcajada maravillosa y sus ojos tenían ese brillo tan hermoso que a ella le encantaba.

- A invitarte a almorzar – Contesto colocándola en el piso y acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

- Si… si claro – Menciono asintiendo – Creo que me distraje en otras cosas – Agrego con una hermosa sonrisa que sacaba destellos a sus ojos grises.

- Eres tan hermosa – Dijo él tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos – Pareces un ángel… no una princesa… una hermosa princesa que se ha adueñado de mi corazón y mi alma – Bajo para besarla nuevamente muy despacio.

Ella comenzó a acariciar la espalda del rubio con lentitud, perdiéndose en el maravilloso intercambio de besos que él le brindaba, mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Un ruido detrás del escenario los hizo alertarse. Ella se llevo un dedo a los labios para decirle que hiciese silencio ante los ojos asombrados del rubio, lo tomó de la mano y camino muy despacio con él hacia uno de los palcos. Se sentaron en el piso de este para evitar ser vistos.

- Si las hermanas nos encuentran nos excomulgan – Dijo divertida mirándolo a los ojos, luego paso una mano por sus cabellos.

- Al parecer ya tienes esa fama ganada – Menciono él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- La de volver loca a las monjas… según entendí tú y Edith se escapan del colegio para ir a fiestas en París – Dijo con un brillo en los ojos mientras se perdía en los de ella.

- Pues… pues, la verdad no era que nos escapábamos… solo que las fiestas eran muy tarde, ellas se acostaban temprano y nos daba pesar ir a despertarlas para pedirles permiso – Respondió fingiendo inocencia. Él dejo libre una carcajada de nuevo y ella le coloco una mano en la boca para callarlo – No hagas ruido, nos pueden descubrir – Agrego para luego darle un beso, apenas un roce.

- Parecemos unos adolescentes escondiéndonos de las autoridades del colegio – Dijo divertido. Ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa – La verdad yo nunca me escape del colegio, no fui de los revoltosos que daban dolores de cabeza a las monjas – Agrego con nostalgia.

- Lo harás ahora si nos descubren – Expreso viendo el cambio en su semblante – Me encanta estar contigo, me haces sentir segura, feliz… como si en el mundo no importara nada mas ¿Hace cuanto no te digo que te amo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Él hizo como si pensara.

- Una eternidad – Menciono con certeza.

- No puede ser una eternidad, hace dos días que nos vimos y te dije mas de diez veces que te amaba – Dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura.

- Pues para mí dos días sin verte y sin escuchar tu voz, ni ver tus ojos, son una eternidad… además de una tortura – Contesto tomando la mano de la chica para darle un beso. Ella dejo libre un suspiro. Albert la acerco y tomó sus labios de nuevo.

Ambos se perdieron en un beso que duro varios minutos, donde las sensaciones y las emociones eran cada vez mas fuertes, cada caricia, cada roce de sus labios, cada mirada avivaba este sentimiento tan maravilloso que compartían, escoltados por la oscuridad del teatro las manos de ella se perdían en el pecho y la espalda del joven y las de él se deslizaban con suavidad por la espalda, la cintura y los brazos de la chica.

Al fin sus respiraciones agitadas los hicieron volver a la realidad, ella sintió su rostro arder cuando Albert beso delicadamente su mejilla y bajo a su cuello aspirando su perfume, un suspiro salió de su pecho y todo su cuerpo tembló. Él se aparto de ella con mucho cuidado, observando ese brillo en sus ojos que le encantaba y lo llenaba de felicidad. Se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano, ella la recibió con una sonrisa, rogando a que sus piernas soportaron su peso pues las sentía temblar.

- Te amo – Menciono el rubio abrazándola para después mirarla a los ojos.

- Te amo Albert – Contesto ella con una sonrisa llevando su mano al rostro de él y acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.  
Después de esto ambos bajaron, ella lo dejo por un momento mientras se cambiaba y minutos después salían tomados de la mano, él le abrió la puerta del auto y luego subió para salir rumbo al restaurante donde almorzaron, Albert le hablaba de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo y ella le conto porque le gustaba tanto bailar, entre estas y otras cosas se fue pasando el tiempo.

Se encontraban observándose en silencio, sus ojos brillaban fundiéndose el azul zafiro con el verde esmeralda, llenando sus corazones de felicidad mientras sus almas eran colmadas por la emoción de saberse el uno del otro, sentados frente a frente con sus manos entrelazadas. Ella las miraba unidas y su corazón palpitaba lleno de vida, la sangre en sus venas cantaba una hermosa melodía, suya era la música, suyo el merito de elevarla a ella a este estado de paz. Levanto la mirada y él la observaba, ella elevo una mano hasta su rostro, necesitaba tocarlo, saber que era real, que la amaba y nunca la dejaría; rozo apenas su mejilla, luego comenzó a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la nariz del joven, sus cejas. Él cerró los ojos y ella continuo por estos, suavemente acariciaba sus cejas, sus parpados, bajando levemente por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, los rozo casi imperceptiblemente. Él suspiro ante el toque, tomó la mano de la chica y le dio un suave beso, largo en el centro de esta, cargado de ternura. Ella dejo libre un suspiro que salía desde lo más hondo de su pecho y le regalo una sonrisa. Fabrizio abrió los ojos y la imagen de ella era sencillamente hermosa, tanto que parecía irreal. La joven noto la herida en su labio inferior y con mucha delicadeza llevo sus dedos hasta esta.

- Lo siento – Menciono apenada y bajo la mirada.

- No te preocupes sanara pronto, conozco un remedio excelente y tú me puedes ayudar – Contesto buscando sus ojos.

- Dime como – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Así – Respondió tomando su rostro entre sus manos y subiendo con ella hasta quedar de rodillas, acercándola a él, con extraordinaria suavidad comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de ella, sutiles caricias que hacían vibrar sus cuerpos de nuevo, ella rodeo la cintura del joven con sus brazos acortando la poco distancia entre ambos, abriendo muy despacio la boca para darle espacio a él, Fabrizio acepto gustoso la invitación y comenzó a acariciar con su lengua la de ella, mientras sus manos bajaban al cuello de la rubia dibujando líneas y círculos con sus dedos . Candy se estremecía con cada toque, mientras sus manos se deslizaban subiendo por la espalda de él, podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la fina tela de su camisa, el beso era cada vez mas profundo y comenzaba a despertar sensaciones en ella que nunca antes había experimentado, un temblor en su vientre que luego se esparcía por todo su cuerpo acompañado de un calor intenso en su pecho, sentía que el aire empezaba a faltarle y sin embargo no deseaba separase de él.

Fabrizio deslizo sus manos abandonando el cuello de la chica, para bajar a su espalda acariciándola suavemente hasta llegar a su cintura y cerrarla con sus manos, podía sentir el temblor de ella cada vez que su lengua tocaba puntos sensibles dentro de su boca, ella solo se entregaba, sin atreverse a tomarlo, solo dejándose guiar, esto lo llenaba de emoción, era maravilloso saber que todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, que era él quien se las estaba proporcionando, sus labios casi vírgenes lo excitaban hasta hacerle exigir mas, quedarse en ellos para siempre, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente a cada roce de sus pequeñas manos, ella lo acariciaba con ternura, con timidez… y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo del beso, no quería… no debía prolongar esto que seguramente después le costaría mucho detener.

Ella tenia los ojos cerrado y sus labios ligeramente hinchados por la intensidad de los besos, su rostro cubierto de un ligero rubor que la hacia aun mas hermosa, su cabello mecido por la suave brisa que los envolvía a los dos. Abrió los ojos y pudo verlo a él observándola con esmero, le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa y sus ojos brillaban.

- Creo que sanara pronto – Menciono con una sonrisa picara que hacia que el brillo en sus ojos se intensificara.

- Pues yo pensé que te referías a mis habilidades como enfermera – Dijo ella simulando un tono de reproche. Él dejo libre una carcajada, era la primera vez que Candy lo escuchaba reír de esta manera y su corazón se estremeció, se veía tan hermoso.

- Prefiero tus habilidades como mi novia – Contesto una vez calmado mirándola a los ojos. Ella se quedo sin aliento para responder – ¡Que torpe soy! – Menciono pegándose en la frente – Aun no te he pedido que seas mi novia – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- No… no lo has hecho – Respondió ella en tono serio arrastrando las palabras, pero sus ojos brillaban.

- Candice Andley ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – Pregunto tomándole las manos y mirándola a los ojos.

- Creo que… debo pensarlo – Dijo con naturalidad sorprendiendo.

- Esta bien – Respondió él intentando imitarla y se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Después de un minuto se volvió para mirarla.

Ella seguía en silencio observando el rio, tenia el ceño fruncido como si estuviese concentrada en resolver una formula química. Él se pasó las manos por el cabello, lanzo unas piedras al rio, movía el pie impaciente. Candy tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, se veía totalmente adorable… con esa impaciencia, como la de los niños traviesos… se volvió para mirarlo.

- Fabrizio – Lo llamo con ternura mientras sonreía. Él se volvió para mirarla fijando sus ojos en los verdes y sintiendo su corazón latir con dolorosa lentitud. Candy se acerco a él muy despacio, levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven, este cerró los ojos ante el toque, la rubia se aproximo aun mas y con dulzura rozo los labios del joven sorprendiéndose a si misma por su impulso. Él respondió al beso de inmediato, subió una mano hasta el rostro de Candy y lo acaricio mientras sus labios se paseaban con ternura por los de la chica.

- ¿Eso es un si? – Pregunto con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes.

- Si – Respondió ella con una sonrisa que lo iluminaba mas que el Sol de esa tarde – Si… si y un millón de veces si – Agrego y su sonrisa se hizo mas brillante y hermosa.  
Él se coloco de pie y la tomó por la cintura elevándola al tiempo que comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, ambos reían llenos de felicidad, de emoción, de vida, completamente enamorados y extasiados de este sentimiento que los hacia volar. Ella coloco las manos sobre los hombros de Fabrizio y bajo para besarlo, él la bajo un poco para estar mas cómodos y la beso desbordándose de amor y pasión.

- Candy… Candy – Susurraba totalmente extasiado, rebosado de emociones y sensaciones que solo ella despertaba en él – Solo tú es la dueña de mi corazón, de mi alma… soy tuyo, tienes que saberlo, tienes que saber que nunca, jamás ninguna otra mujer ha llenado mi corazón de esta manera… se siente tan bien poder decirlo, es maravilloso… ¡Soy tuyo Candice White Andley! – Le dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos azules. ¡Dios soy tuyo! ¡Y es maravilloso! – Agrego mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la elevaba para dar vueltas con ella.

- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! – Gritaba la chica maravillada, paso tanto tiempo deseando dejar libre esta frase, poder escucharla salir de su boca y saber que no tendría un destino incierto, que justo ahora que lo hacia le parecía estar en medio de un sueño, el mas hermoso sueño que jamás en su vida imagino – Yo también soy tuya, siento mi corazón agitarse desesperado dentro de mi pecho, como si quisiera salir de el y entrar al tuyo… este sentimiento es extraordinario Fabrizio… es increíble… saber que lo único que necesito para ser feliz… realmente feliz, no son ni regalos, ni flores, ni muestras de admiración o palabras banales… lo que verdaderamente necesito es tu corazón… tu corazón al cambio del mío… solo eso… solo eso amor – Menciono perdiéndose en mar de sus ojos, los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida… esos mismo que la enamoraron desde el primer momento en el que los vio, los mismo que la regresaron a la vida, que llenaron de luz su universo.

La tarde comenzó a caer negándoles a ambos el privilegio que pasar más tiempo juntos, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta donde se encontraban Piedra de Luna y Ónix. Él la ayudo a subir y segundos después retomaban el viaje de regreso a Casa Renai, a una distancia prudente Candy detuvo la marcha, se volvió para mirar al joven.

- Fabrizio yo… - Se detuvo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Necesitas tiempo para hablar con tu hermano – Menciono él comprendiendo la situación.

- No es que… quiera ocultarle esto, pero tal vez sea muy pronto… tú acabas de terminar una relación y no quiero que mal interpreten las cosas… yo –

- Esta bien Candy, te entiendo – Dijo acercándose a ella para acariciar su mejilla – Puedes tomarte el tiempo que sea necesario, cuando estés lista yo estaré allí contigo – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – Respondió acariciando la mano que posaba en su mejilla. Fabrizio se acerco un poco más a ella y le dio un suave beso, solo un roce pues sabía que si lo prolongaba no la dejaría ir nunca.

- No podré dormir esta noche – Le dijo en un susurro al oído.

- Yo tampoco – Contesto ella dedicándole una sonrisa – ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Por supuesto, desde ya voy a comenzar a contar los minutos – Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y sus ojos brillaban.

- Te amo – Fue la respuesta de ella y rozo de nuevo los labios del joven.

- Te amo – Dijo él llevando su mano hasta el cuello de ella acariciándolo con ternura.

Después de eso tuvieron que despedirse al fin, esta vez él la vio alejarse y su corazón se sentía feliz, absolutamente feliz y también desamparado por no tenerla allí, aunque aun conservaba su aroma y el sabor de sus labios. Antes de entrar a la propiedad ella se volvió para mirarlo y le regalo una sonrisa, él respondió de igual manera al fin ella había entrado, paso unos minutos dejando volar sus pensamientos hasta que al fin se decidió a regresar a su casa.

Candy llevo a Piedra de Luna hasta el establo, la yegua también parecía compartir su felicidad, le quito la silla, cepillo la crin mientras entonaba una hermosa melodía, se abrazo a ella con una sonrisa y después salió. Cuando entro a la casa se encontró con Ángela quien bajaba las escaleras.

- Estaba a punto de llamar a tu hermano al ver que no regresabas – Menciono la mujer fingiendo seriedad.

- Pues hoy no fue necesario – Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa que Ángela nunca había visto en ella. – Ves ya estoy en casa, sana y salva – Agrego acercándose a la mujer para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Candy por que estas tan feliz? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- ¿Feliz? ¿Se me nota mucho? – Inquirió con una sonrisa.

- A millas – Respondió la mujer dejando ver una sonrisa.

- Debe ser porque lo estoy, estoy indescriptiblemente feliz, maravillosamente feliz… tanto que creo volar en lugar de caminar – Dijo y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras el brillo en sus ojos se intensificaba.

- Pues tienes que contarme cual es el motivo de inmediato – Menciono sumamente interesada.

- Lo haré… pero mas tarde o mientras me ayudas a prepararme para la cena, ya Albert debe estar por llegar – Expreso al tiempo que subía las escaleras.

- Voy a darle unas instrucciones a Marielisa y enseguida estoy contigo – Contesto entusiasmada caminando rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Candy la vio alejarse y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de su amiga, subió las escaleras casi corriendo y se lanzo en la cama, estaba feliz, luego se levanto, camino hasta la ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar la brisa y ver los hermosos colores del crepúsculo, deseaba cantar, bailar… todo su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de una energía maravillosa, increíble e inagotable, camino hasta el espejo y la imagen reflejada en este la dejo sin palabras, sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza que hacia muchísimo tiempo no veía, su rostro parecía estar lleno de luz… toda ella parecía irradiar luz.

Así pasaban los días cada vez que él estaba cerca, ella se alejaba y él que se había prometido mantener la distancia para no llegar al tercer beso antes de marcharse, lo agradecía, pero no podía mentirse, era una tortura el no escuchar su voz, ¿Por que simplemente no volvían a ser los de antes? Donde el solo vivía con la cobardía de no demostrarle su deseo y contaba con su amistad y podían pasar horas conversando de cualquier tontería, mientras admiraba los ojos, los labios que tanto le tentaban, ahora solo tenia su rechazo. - Es que no aprendes Jules definitivamente no aprendes, precisamente por una razón como está es que estas en este país, se supone que esto es un castigo en el cual deberías de recapacitar y cambiar tu forma de ser, pero en vez de mejorar empeoras, porque hasta ahora no te habías metido con ninguna de las mujeres de los amigos de tu padre, vamos Jules es que esta es la excepción, esta ES LA MUJER, prefería mantenerse encerrado en su habitación para ahorrarle a ella el disgusto de encontrárselo.

Ya estaba acostumbrado al horario, por lo que despertaba mucho más temprano, aprovecho antes de que la señora de la casa despertara y bajo al despacho a buscar unos balances que Frank la noche anterior le había pedido que revisara, para que cuando él llegara tener el trabajo mucho mas adelantado, no le gustaba sentarse en el sillón de Frank por lo que tomo asiento en uno de los de visita, el mismo que utilizo el día que llego a la casa, con aire despreocupado tomo el balance, bolígrafo y empezó a hojearlo, mientras en una hoja en blanco anotaba los detalles que conversaría con Frank, en que momento tomo una postura tan cómoda como casi acostarse en el sillón, no se dio cuenta, siempre había tenido ese mal habito, claro solo lo hacia cuando estaba solo, pues varios regaños se llevo de su padre por la manera tan vulgar de sentarse, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su progenitor, después de esto se concentro en el balance, posteriormente sonó el teléfono turbándolo, al escuchar el repique la primera vez alzo la vista al aparato, no lo tomaría de seguro alguna de las chicas lo haría, se escucho por segunda vez, tercera y cuarta el ruido amenazaba por sacarlo de sus cávales mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el teléfono con una ceja levantada, a punto de descolgarlo, dejo de sonar y le dio gracias al cielo porque al parecer ya habían atendido la llamada, su atención se volcó nuevamente en el balance.

Cuando alguien abrió la puerta si avisar acomodando su postura automáticamente.

- André la atiendo en el despacho. – Dijo Elisa abriendo la puerta y mirando al mayordomo al volver la vista al interior se encontró con Jules, quien al verla entrar se dispuso para colocarse de pie.

- Disculpe señora. – Dijo el joven tomando el balance, ella vestía una falda recta de color negro por debajo de las rodillas, una blusa blanca manga larga.

- No tiene porque retirarse si esta trabajando, bien puede quedarse, solo voy a atender una llamada y me marcho. – Hablo secamente pasando de largo hasta el teléfono y tomándolo.

Jules trato de parecer lo mas calmado posible, se mantuvo sentado y cruzando las piernas tomo de nuevo el balance evitando por todos los medio desviar la mirada del papel, aunque no prestara atención a los números, pues mucho hacia con no mirar a Elisa como para tratar de sacar cálculos, no lo haría mientras ella estuviera en el mismo lugar, pero tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torcer si ya se había mostrado indiferente todo este tiempo, no tendría porque venir a perturbarlo ahora, se llevo una mano a la cara colocando el dedo pulgar en la mandíbula y el dedo índice en la cien, total no era la única mujer del mundo, era la mujer de Frank pero eso no le daba el derecho de haberlo ignorado todo este tiempo, en fin decidió olvidar ese capricho y por que no mirar con mejores ojos a Flavia, total la joven era atractiva y no tendría problemas por meterse con ella, solo seria para pasar el tiempo nada mas y hacerle saber a la señora que ella no era el centro del mundo, podría serlo para Frank que no tendría mas oportunidad con mujeres, pero para él que era un hombre joven y que tenia las mujeres a sus pies, ella solo seria eso, una mas del monto. – Todo esto lo pensaba para no levantar la mirada, su curiosidad pudo más y trato de prestar un poco de atención en la conversación que la joven mantenía.

- Madre solo llamas para eso, ya lo sabia.

- Hija te estoy llamando en buenos términos, trato de ser amable y tú siempre te portas grosera conmigo.

- Y como quieres que te trate madre, sabes que soy así, siempre he sido así.

- No Elisa, ahora eres así, pues antes no lo eras… eras mucho mas alegre, vivaz, inteligente, una chica a la que no le importaba arriesgar, siempre estabas dispuesta a todo, le hacías la vida imposible a quien fuera con tal de obtener lo que querías, cuanto me gustaría que volviera a ser la de antes. – La joven escucho cada una de las palabras de su madre y sabia que tenia razón en que momento dejo de ser Elisa Leagan, podía llevar su apellido de casada, solo una parte de ella tenia que vivir un infierno, solo la parte de esposa, la otra podría seguir siendo la joven, la que ha desperdiciado dos años de su vida por estar al lado de un viejo, podría salir, disfrutar con sus amigas, ya era hora de que regresara a la vida.

- ¿Sabes que madre? Tienes toda la razón. – Dijo la joven mientras clavaba la mirada en Jules, esa que derretía a todos los chicos. El joven no la miraba pero por eso no desvió la mirada.

Al escuchar la voz y la respuesta de su hija supo que había cometido un error, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse, por lo que le dijo.

- Hija puedes salir mas a menudo, venir a la casa, visitarnos mas a tu padre y a mi, pero sobre todo respetar a tu esposo, Frank es un excelente hombre, no olvides todo el poder que tiene y que por alguna estupidez podrías salir muy mal, además te adora, deberías venir para que hagamos algo juntas, como salir de compras.

- Madre adoro a Frank durante este tiempo a su lado me ha enseñado a quererlo mas de lo que puede hacerlo cualquier persona.

En ese momento Jules alzo la mirada disimuladamente esperando que ella no lo estuviese viendo, pero para su desgracia tenia la mirada fija en él, por lo que la bajo rápidamente, después de otras palabras con su madre colgó, él pudo notar que el tono de voz de la joven había cambiado, alzo nuevamente la mirada y ella aun lo miraba, mantenía la mano en el teléfono, bajo nuevamente la mirada tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron, seguidamente escucho.

- Hasta luego señor Leblanc, espero pueda concentrarse en el balance. –Al tiempo que caminaba para salir del despacho, la voz de Elisa estaba cargada de una sensualidad que él nunca le había escuchado, apenas ella dio la espalda la vio alejarse y caminada de una manera demasiado provocativa, las caderas y las piernas se le marcaban de una forma que atentaban contra su cordura, a cada paso que la joven daba para salir del despacho sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus orbitas y todo su cuerpo ardía, ella cerro la puerta he inmediatamente él se puso de pie y con las hojas que mantenía en sus manos empezó a abanicarse, caminando de un lado a otro.

- Definitivamente esta mujer no es normal, me quiere volver loco. – Se decía quedamente.

Abrieron nuevamente la puerta sin llamar volteándose rápidamente, era ella asomando medio cuerpo dijo:

- Señor Leblanc, le pediré a una de las chicas que le traiga un té para que se relaje y unas galletas.

- Gracias. – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el joven. – Que estúpido que soy no pude decir nada mas, maldita sea me encontró aireándome, el nerviosismo se me ve a millas de distancia.

Elisa cerró la puerta y retomo su habitual forma de caminar mientras reía para ella y negaba con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que había descontrolado al señor Leblanc, eso quiere decir que aun mantiene su esencia.

- Relajarme… relajarme y quien dice que no lo estoy… mas relajado imposible, cree que con esa actitud me va descontrolar, quiere hacerme la vida imposible pero no lo va a lograr aun no ha nacido la mujer que logre desviarme de lo que me propongo y si ya dije que no vuelvo a besarla, no lo hare, así se me sirva en bandeja de plata, por un tiempo me tenia confundido pensando que tal vez me estaría enamorando, pero eso es imposible…. es mas que imposible. – Se decía tomando asiento y levantándose dando una vuelta por el despacho para volver a sentarse. - Era un capricho eso lo tengo claro, probé sus labios y no son la gran cosa…. vamos Jules te estas engañando tu mismo, si sus labios son la gloria, pero de ahí a que este enamorado es remotamente imposible, no cederé a ningún juego, ahora es mi turno de darme mi puesto y aunque me pida que la bese, no lo hare. - Así paso las horas tratando de concentrarse para terminar el trabajo que tenia pendiente, cuando llego Irene a notificarle que el almuerzo estaba listo que podía pasar al comedor cuando lo deseara, él se levanto y siguió a Irene, estando en el comedor le toco almorzar solo, como lo hacia desde un tiempo, al terminar subió a su habitación descanso un rato y tomó un baño para luego bajar y terminar el balance, no solo termino el balance si no que adelanto algo del inventario de los almacenes en Philadelphia ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y no había vuelto a ver a Elisa.

-Buenas noches amor. – Saludo Frank dándole un beso a su esposa en lo labios para luego tomar en brazos a Frederick y tomando asiento, Elisa le quito el portafolio junto con la chaqueta y lo subió a la habitación mientras Frank se quedo en la sala jugando con el pequeño, ya en la habitación coloco el maletín en un sillón y colgaba la chaqueta en el perchero cuando cayo al piso un papel escrito al parecer en mandarín pero había también como una especie de dirección, varias horas anotadas y una cantidad considerable, todo con la letra de Frank admiro como su esposo podría escribir en ese idioma tan complicado y pensó que el papel de seguro trataba del cierre de algún negocio con esa gente y una venta multimillonaria, lo doblo nuevamente y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, se sintió algo mal pues ella no acostumbraba a revisar las cosas de su esposo, solo que esta vez la venció la curiosidad y no lo hizo por pensar en que Frank podía tener otra mujer, no era de esas mujeres obsesas, además si tenia otra era una bendición para ella, pero para su desgracia Frank era mas fiel que un perro cuando se le da techo después de una noche de lluvia, bajo encontrándolo aun jugando con su hijo quien pretendía ahorcarlo con la corbata y esto le hacia gracia, al verla le pregunto.

-¿Amor, sabes donde esta Jules? – tratando de quitar la corbata de las manos de Frederick.

-Esta en el despacho, todo el día se la ha mantenido encerrado ahí, apenas si salió para almorzar y subir un rato a su habitación después regreso a la guarida, al parecer esta entusiasmado con lo del trabajo. – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa cargada de picardía.

-Guarida. – Dijo Frank con una sonrisa y entregándole a Frederick. – Que cosas dices mi vida. – Dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Bueno yo me voy a la guarida a ver que ha hecho Jules. - Y se encamino al despacho.

Elisa pretendía seguir con su plan adelante, por lo que espero unos minutos y llamo a Dennis para entregarle a Frederick y fue directo al despacho, antes de entrar se miro en el espejo del pasillo arreglo su cabello, miro a ambos lado que no viniera nadie para acomodar sus pechos y dejar su escote un poco mas pronunciado, pellizco sus mejillas y toco la puerta.

-Adelante. – Respondió Frank desde adentro.  
Ella abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, Frank estaba sentado en su sillón mientras Jules estaba parado a su lado con unos papeles en las manos, de seguro explicándole lo que había hecho e inmediatamente la mirada verde gris se clavo en ella consiente de eso prosiguió con una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad y tímidamente dijo:

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, solo vengo a buscar un libro que deje olvidado hace un par de días. – Sabía perfectamente como actuar ante tal situación. Frank dejo ver una sonrisa y seguidamente regreso la vista a uno de las hojas que Jules le había entregado, mientras que esté la siguió con la vista en su recorrido paso a un lado de ellos él se obligo a bajar la mirada a los apuntes que había realizado para Frank y luego por detrás de ambos, lo que sintió fue algo indescriptible, ella acaricio suavemente con la yema de los dedos la nuca del joven, esta vez si que lo agarro desprevenido, no le dejo tiempo de coordinar por lo que dejo caer torpemente las hojas en el escritorio, encima de lo que Frank estaba leyendo, el joven le pedía disculpas a Frank por lo sucedido, ella al ver lo que paso, tuvo que sonreír en silencio alzando una ceja.

- Demonios ahora que libro agarro, este no me sirve, este ya sabe que lo leí, economía no me creerá que leo esto, finanzas menos, contabilidad ni se diga, hasta que vio uno de historia oriental, bueno este es por lo menos un poco creíble. – Pensaba la joven, tomo el libro y dirigió la mirada a las espaldas de los hombre pudo ver como Frank terminaba de recoger la hojas y se las entregaba de nuevo a Jules, ellos no volvieron a verla por lo que volviéndose sobre sus pasos, no sin antes dejarle otra caricia en la nuca al chico y los papeles fueron a dar nuevamente a la cara de Frank.

- ¿Hijo que pasa? Que estas dejando caer todo – Le dijo Frank.

-Disculpe señor no se, es que no los agarre bien. – Tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le habían causado esas caricias, esas que le enviaron una corriente que recorrió su espina dorsal e hizo que la piel se le erizara, no lo iba a negar le gusto, tanto como para dejarlo sin aliento pero también quería matar a Elisa, como se atrevía a hacerle eso delante de Frank, ¿Que pretendía con todo esto?

-Amor de seguro es que el señor esta muy cansado, como te dije antes, ha pasado todo el día encerrado aquí, me imagino que tiene que estar agotado. – Ya delante de ellos y con una sonrisa cínica, a la que Jules respondió con una mirada acusadora.

-Tienes razón amor, Jules disculpa, mejor descansa un poco después de la cena me explicas todo. – Dijo Frank dirigiéndose a Elisa y después a Jules.

-Esta bien señor. – Respondió el joven terminado de recoger las hojas.

-Bueno coloca eso ahí, no vaya a ser que las dejes caer de nuevo. – Acoto Frank con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

- No señor no las dejare caer de nuevo…de eso estoy seguro. – con media sonrisa para seguirle el juego a Frank pero terminando serio y mirando a Elisa con ganas de estrangularla, ella al ver el gesto dijo.

-Bueno yo los dejo, voy a leer un poco, amor me envías a llamar para la cena. – Antes de retirarse y mostrar el libro.

Jules leyó, "Todo sobre Historia Oriental" y pensó, ¿Como si le interesara en lo más mínimo la historia oriental? Le interesara leer es, ¿Como hacerle la vida imposible al estúpido francés? pero estaba muy equivocada, no se iba a dejar amedrentar de nuevo, esta vez porque lo agarro inadvertido, ella salió y ellos detrás de ella, quien subió las escaleras y se perdió por el corredor, mientras que Frank y Jules salieron a la terraza a tomar aire fresco y acompañar a Frank a fumarse un cigarro.

Durante la cena Elisa trataba en lo mínimo mirar a Jules, por mas que quisiera tenia que ser prudente y delante de Frank no podía ser tan evidente aunque claro su plan era seducirlo con Frank presente, mientras esto pasara ella tendría el control, bien sabia que Jules no le haría nada, era la mejor manera de vengarse por los besos que les había robado aunque no podía negar que le gustaron, él no era quien para quitarle el poder de manejar la situación.

En medio del escenario ella repasaba por quinta vez sus líneas, el lugar se encontraba completamente vacio y sin embargo se sentía sumamente nerviosa, como si esta fuese la primera vez que se presentaba ante el publico, se sentía peor que cuando tenia quince años y declamo sus primeras líneas como actriz de la compañía Standford, la misma que hoy le habría las puertas de nuevo brindándole la oportunidad de hacer realidad su mas grande sueño. Con la ayuda de Nathan y sus compañeros de trabajo había dejado los fantasmas atrás, ellos hicieron que su pasión por el teatro fuese más grande que sus miedos.

- Susana, Nathan vino por ti – Menciono Karen con una sonrisa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ambas habían logrado entablar una amistad fuerte y sincera, dejando atrás la rivalidad infantil que una vez las separo, cuando comenzaron a trabajar como equipo por sugerencia de Eleonor, descubrieron que eran muy afines y que esto les ayudaba mucho a la hora de mostrar su trabajo en escena.

- Gracias Karen – Respondió la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa – Enseguida voy – Agrego mientras caminaba para buscar su bolso.

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos? – Pregunto la chica con naturalidad.

- Bien, ya todo esta casi listo… no podía ser de otra forma con mi madre encargada de ello, esta a punto de volverme loca, gracias a Dios solo me casare una vez en la vida – Menciono con humor.

- En la vida real, pues en el teatro yo ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me he casado – Dijo esta dejando libre una carcajada que la rubia acompaño. – Y resulta mucho mas fácil organizar una boda… ya los escritores lo hacen por nosotras – Agrego divertida.

- Tienes toda la razón, aunque no es lo mismo porque después que terminas la obra sale de este lugar soltera de nuevo, sin tener a tu lado al hombre que amabas y al que le juraste amor eterno – Puntualizo la rubia.

- Sin mencionar que tampoco tienes noche de boda real o Luna de Miel, te toca ir a dormir en una cama que se te hace inmensa y mas fría que un tempano de hielo… claro está algunas veces el panorama puede ser distinto – Menciono con picardía.

- ¡Karen! – Acoto sorprendida Susana.

- ¡Por favor Susy! Es algo totalmente normal, nosotras somos mujeres libres, independientes… una nueva generación, no sé porque tienes que alarmarte – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Acaso tú y Nathan? – Pregunto fijando su vista en las reacciones de la rubia.

- Nathan y yo… nosotros… - Intentaba dar una respuesta.

- ¿Si? ¡No!... Susana Marlowe, tú y Nathan… ¡Oh por Dios! – Dijo abrazándose a la rubia y dando vueltas con ella. No hizo falta que esta dijese nada mas, era evidente que ella y su prometido ya habían estado juntos - ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? – Pregunto con reproche pero sin ocultar su emoción.

- Karen yo… yo – No encontraba las palabras y su rostro estaba cubierto por un rubor carmín.

- No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente… tienes que disculparme pero tu novio es un hombre sumamente atractivo, yo en tú lugar tampoco hubiese esperado la boda, mucho menos con un compromiso de meses – Agrego con humor para aligerar la tensión de la chica.

- ¡Karen Klaise! – Exclamo Susana sorprendida ante la actitud tan desinhibida de su amiga.

- Bueno… bueno ya no digo mas… solo una cosa, pues yo que sé que tu madre siempre esta sobre ustedes, con lo de la boda y todo eso… puedes decirle que necesitas estudiar unos diálogos en mi casa y te vas a quedar a dormir allí, evidentemente donde pasaras la noche será en el departamento de Nathan – Finalizo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Susana la miraba sin poder creer lo que le acababa de decir, no encontraba su voz para responder, su rostro primero pálido ahora se cubría de un calor que hacia arder sus mejillas.

- Karen… yo… yo no puedo hacer eso, definitivamente estas loca – Contesto desviando la mirada de la chica.

- Claro que si, bueno piénsalo y cualquier cosa me avisas, tenemos que planear todo muy bien para que tu madre quede convencida, ahora tengo que irme – Menciono dándole un abrazo a la rubia quien se encontraba atónita – Tengo una reunión con mi próximo galán, a ver si esta vez llevo a cabo la noche y boda y hasta la Luna de Miel – Dijo divertida por el asombro de su amiga. Salió del lugar dejando a Susana sin lograr salir de su sorpresa.

Nathan llego hasta el escenario en vista que la joven no salía, cuando ella lo vio sus piernas temblaron, camino hasta él y lo recibió con un beso, al cual el rubio respondió con devoción, después de unos minutos se separaron y salieron tomados de la mano del lugar. Al llegar a la casa de Susana ya su madre los esperaba, la mujer había preparado una muestra de los dulces que ofrecería ese día así como algunos aperitivos, a pesar de las protestas de la chica para no probar nada, pues no quería engordar y tener que rediseñar su vestido, la madre logro hacer que probara al menos unos, el joven se encontraba divertido ante la actuación de ambas, ellas se habían convertido en su familia, casi todas las noches cenaba con estas, iban al teatro juntos, a las fiestas de los amigos de Susana o las de sus compañeros del hospital, ya llevaba casi tres años viviendo en América y se sentía realmente cómodo, como nunca pensó estarlo en otro lugar que no fuese Inglaterra. Después de la cena los jóvenes pasaron a la sala mientras la madre terminaba algunas cosas en la cocina, también para darle un poco de espacio a ellos, sabia que estar jóvenes y enamorados era algo que requería cierto grado de intimidad de vez en cuando. Al fin había llegado la hora de partir y Susana acompaño a su novio hasta la salida, él la había notado tensa toda la velada, era como si desease decirle algo pero no se atrevía.

- Nathan… - Menciono al fin mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto sosteniendo su mirada.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa la próxima semana? – Inquirió sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras.

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se congelo y no supo que decir… no lograba creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No era que la idea le desagradara, por el contario le parecía maravillosa, pero…

- Susana… por supuesto amor, me encantaría pero… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Perfecto, mañana hablamos mejor – Contesto, se acerco a él para darle un beso.

Nathan lo recibió con emoción fundiéndose en ella, la abrazo con fuerza, llevo sus manos al cuello de la joven y profundizo mas el intercambio, Susana seguía el ritmo que él marcaba, deslizando sus manos por la amplia espalda de su novio. El beso tuvo que terminar para pesar de ambos.

- Nos vemos mañana – Menciono ella con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban – Te amo – Agrego antes de cerrar la puerta, él se quedo parado observándola, ella era tan hermosa, tanto.

Subió a su auto, lo puso en marcha y salió a su casa, en el camino no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Susana, aun no imaginaba como ella lograría pasar la noche en su casa, después de la primera vez que habían estado juntos el encuentro se había repetido un par de veces, siempre en su departamento y nunca se había prolongado mas de dos horas, pues debían mantener el secreto, no seria bien visto que estuviesen llevando una relación marital antes del matrimonio, sin embargo la petición que le acababa de hacer la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa. Llego a su casa y los pensamientos seguían en su cabeza, al fin el sueño logro vencerlo ya pasada la medianoche.

Gritos, lamentaciones, quejas, llantos y estallidos inundan un desfiladero gris, triste, frio. El olor a pólvora, barro y sangre inundan su olfato, tanto hasta hacerlo marear, se encuentra nuevamente en el infierno y al percatarse su corazón late rápida y dolorosamente lo puede sentir palpitando contra el tórax, el aire abandono por completo sus pulmones y se atasco en su pecho, corre por inercia y desespero por una alfombra de cuerpo inertes y putrefactos, cae y ve algunos no son mas que él mismo, sin poder creer revisa tres cuerpos mas y no tienen otro rostros que no sea el suyo, en medio de su pánico se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor dando vueltas no ve nada mas que cuerpos volando en pedazos ante los estallidos de las bombas, a medida que corre el espacio se reduce y los cuerpos se multiplican y lo que minutos antes era un valle ahora solo es un pasillo, uno que cada vez mas se le hace conocido, al tener la certeza de cual es el pasillo, prefiere regresar al campo de batalla, retrocede sobre sus pasos sin importarle tropezarse con los cuerpos, pero estos ya no están, ahora lo detiene una pared, se vuelve y esta se encuentra cubierta por un inmenso espejo, al apreciar la imagen reflejada, el corazón amenaza con explotar, la boca se seca por completo, sus manos tiemblan, tiene ganas de llorar pero las lagrimas no salen, le cuesta demasiado respirar, no lo puede soportar y los pulmones le duelen, se marea y no logra comprender al verse nuevamente de dieciséis años, observaba la imagen y llevaba sus dedos hasta el espejo para tocar el reflejo, pero este se volvió sangre, la pared se cubría completamente de sangre, al retirar la mano el espejo le mostraba nuevamente la imagen, el espacio era cada vez mas reducido por lo que se volvió y su peor pesadilla se hacia realidad, frente a su ojos estaba la puerta, esa puerta que también conocía, la puerta de la habitación de Antonella, no entraría en ella, pero entre mas se negaba mas estrecho era el lugar, mas se acercaba la puerta, tanto hasta que tuvo que voltear la cara y esta rozaba su pecho agitado ante los latidos nerviosos de su corazón, miro su vestimenta y reconoció, la que llevaba ese día, para su desgracia también el ramo de rosas en su mano izquierda, quería tirarlo pero no podía, no lograba que su mano lo soltara, ya su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que él mandaba, no podía mas, era la única salida coloco la mano en la perilla y abrió lentamente, apretando con todas sus fuerzas los ojos, debía mantenerlos cerrados, pero la energía que emano de la habitación lo transformaron, ya no era Fabrizio el que estaba en batalla, era Fabrizio el de dieciséis años, no podía controlar sus emociones, el tiempo había retrocedido, no había un después, solo el ahora, solo esa noche, abrió los ojos de golpe, pero sus oídos fueron mas vulnerables, igual que en ese entonces y los gemidos llegaron hasta él a romperle el alma, no podía evitar sentirse igual, sentir que el mundo se le venia abajo, su mirada recorrió el lugar vio ropa en el suelo, como quería que ese instante que su ojos se vaciaran para no ver la realidad.

Una intensa llama subía por sus pies al presenciar nuevamente tal escena, su alma se arropo de ira, se abrazo de odio, esta vez no cerro la puerta y se marcho llorando, esta vez se encamino rápidamente hasta la cama, de un solo golpe hizo que el hombre saliera de Antonella lanzándolo al piso, era un chico de dieciséis años pero tenia la fuerza del hombre que aun estaba dentro, escucho después de tantos años esa voz, la voz de Antonella quien gritaba.

- Fabrizio… Fabrizio, te estas haciendo daño. –Mientras lloraba y lo tomaba por un brazo para que dejara de golpear al hombre, pero era tanta su ira que solo se la quito de encima con un empujón.

Dándole un nuevo golpe al desgraciado que no se dejaba ver la cara y que cada golpe que asestaba era como si el mismo se estuviese golpeando, le dolía la cara, mas no se detenía.

- Fabrizio mi niño, te estas lastimando. – Seguía llorando Antonella.

Al escuchar esto, se volvió a mirarla con la respiración agitada ante el odio y el esfuerzo, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la comisura derecha retirando un hilo de sangre que bajaba de esta, sin encontrar explicación ya que el hombre no le había dado ni un solo golpe.

Una risa burlona lo saco del elipsis en el que se había envuelto admirando a Antonella, el muy desgraciado se burlaba, se volvió tomándolo por el cuello y por fin lo veía a la cara, era el hombre de la estación de trenes, ese que estaba con su hermana y que ella llamo por su nombre.

Sintió que el odio se acrecentaba en él tanto que podía jurar que tenia el demonio por dentro, ya no sentía su corazón latir, solo temblaba ante la ira, estrellándolo contra la pared, un nuevo dolor se instalo en su espalda y fue el quien tosió ante la falta de oxigeno por el golpe, dejándolo caer, para reponerse al dolor mientras el desgraciado seguía riendo.

Se acerco nuevamente y con la rodilla dio en la boca de su estomago, sacando completamente el aire de su pulmones el hombre ni se inmuto mientras que él cayo de rodillas. En ese instante Antonella corrió hasta el individuo y lo abrazo para luego tomar su cara entre sus manos mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo mientras lloraba.

Fabrizio se acerco nuevamente pero un cristal le impidió el paso, ahora era peor, podía ver y escuchar todo pero no podía hacer nada.

- Fabrizio, mi niño… mi niño no te hagas daño. – Decía al tiempo que lo abrazaba. La mirada y sonrisa de burla del hombre clavaron en él.

- ¡No es Fabrizio! ¡Antonella ese no soy yo! ¡Maldito no la toques! ¡Yo soy Fabrizio! ¡Desgraciado! – Golpeaba fuertemente el vidrio pero este no cedía al igual que ella no podía escucharlo, pero el hombre si, se burlaba cada vez mas de su dolor. - Antonella por favor ese hombre… no se quien demonios es, pero no soy yo… no soy yo… no es Fabrizio Di Carlo…. No soy yo. – Gritaba desesperado en llanto.

- Richard… Richard – Llamaba desesperadamente Marión.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo, regresaba a él, se incorporo en la cama de un golpe quedando sentado, mientras el corazón le dolía ante tal ritmo, todo él temblaba, se estaba asfixiando, las lagrimas bañaban su rostro y sus cabellos se encontraban en completo desorden.

Ella se arrodillo sobre la cama y los abrazo.

- Ya… ya mi vida… ya paso, mírame. - Se aparto un poco y lo tomo por el rostro mirándolo a los ojos ahogados. – Estoy aquí contigo, no es nada… fue solo otra pesadilla. – Besando los labios temblorosos de él para luego acomodar sus cabellos y mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos.

La respiración aun no se le normalizaba, aun temblaba y su corazón le dolía tanto como sus brazos.

- Marión… Marión. – Sentía que ella podía ver dentro de sus ojos.

- Ya mi vida… ya, déjame y te busco un poco de agua.

- No… no, no me dejes, no te vayas por favor. – Con la voz alarmada, rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos y descanso la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella mientras se mecía. – Gracias por salvarme, al despertarme me has salvado, me has sacado del peor lugar, de la oscuridad.

- Ya mi amor solo fue un mal sueño, solo eso, no es real. – Le decía Marión tiernamente mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

- No gracias a Dios no lo es… no lo es, mi realidad eres tú Marion, solo tú. – Mientras mas lagrimas acudían a sus ojos.

- Tranquilo… Shhh, no pasa nada amor. – Para Marión esto eran cien pasos hacia atrás a la rehabilitación de Richard, pues llevaba casi cinco meses si tener esas pesadillas. – ¿Me lo quieres contar?

Él solo negó con la cabeza y se aferro más a la cintura de ella.

- Solo abrázame, necesito sentirme vivo, que estas aquí conmigo, has que la sangre corra por mi venas, quiero sentir tu cuerpo caliente para que este frio que me esta congelando desaparezca. – Marión frotaba con sus manos la espalda de su esposo descansando la barbilla en la cabeza de él.

- Amor como me gustaría tener la fuerza para robarme tu dolor y evitar que te rompas de esta manera. – Susurraba.

- No… amor, no digas eso, no lo digas. – Se separo un poco de ella y la miro a lo ojos colocando tres de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella. – No quiero que al menos lo pienses.

Marión se sentó y la abrazo nuevamente esta vez era la cabeza de ella la que descansaba sobre el pecho tibio de su esposo, escuchando los latidos del corazón que empezaban a normalizarse.

- Me gusta estar así, me encanta escuchar tus latidos, ¿Estas mejor? – Pregunto alzando la vista para encontrarse con las pupilas azules, él solo asintió en silencio, mientras le acariciaba una de las mejillas.

Le daba gracias a Dios por tener a Marión, ella era su pilar, su salvación, lo único que lo mantiene aferrado y no lo deja desmoronarse por completo, sabe que la ama no tiene porque preguntárselo, ni siquiera pensarlo, sabe que sin ella sencillamente ya no seria nada, es su tabla de salvación. Así pasaron las horas hasta que ella termino por quedarse dormida, mecida ante la respiración tranquila de Richard, la acomodo arropándola admirándola dormir por varios minutos, era hermosa hasta dormida, su cabello rubio parecían hilos de oro, le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, salió cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertarla, se dirigió al baño y se encerró en el.

Parado frente al espejo observaba su imagen y las lagrimas se hicieron presente nuevamente, aun no lo podía creer, había soñado con Antonella, otra vez ella, atormentándolo, nunca había estado en sus sueños después de entrar a la guerra, nunca hasta hoy, creyó haberla olvidado, desterrado de su alma y su corazón pero ahora que la había visto y escuchado nuevamente, sabia que seguía ahí, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba, aun ocupa una parte en él, aun siente algo por ella y no se lo puede negar, sabe que no es justo para su esposa a la cual adora, solo que esto no se lo esperaba.

- Estoy tan cansado de todo esto, de estar destruido por mis temores de adolescente, quisiera saber porque tu recuerdo me atormenta y no me deja solo seguir adelante, las heridas del pasado no quieren sanar, cada vez el dolor es mas fuerte y a pesar de los años no se pueden borrar, he tratado de combatir todos mi miedos, pero aun tienes poder sobre mi, en ese sueño me lo has demostrado, me mantengo unido a esa vida que he tratado por todos lo medios dejar atrás, esa en la que me cautivaste, en la que solo escuchar tu voz me hacia perder la cordura. – Retrocedió hasta tropezar con la pared a su espalda sin dejar de mirar su rostro en el espejo, dejándose deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el piso, enterró su cara entre sus manos llorando silenciosamente, después de varios minutos respiro tranquilamente y se limpio la lagrimas con fuerza innecesaria se levanto nuevamente acercándose al espejo. - Pero esta vez no Antonella… esta vez no lo vas a lograr, no vas a hacerme la vida una basura, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque quiero que sepas que encontré una razón para mí, para cambiar quien solía ser, una razón para volver a empezar y esa razón en Marión y mi hijo, encontré una razón para ser padre, un lado de mi que nunca conocerás y esa es la razón por la que voy a salir adelante, te lo juro Antonella Sanguinetti, juro que voy a salir adelante, no será hoy, ni mañana, pero lo voy a lograr, solo necesito el valor para afrontar al amor de mi vida y ese amor es la mujer que esta en esa cama, no tú… tú no lo eras, solo que ante ti estaba ciego y fue Marion, fue ella la que me hizo abrir los ojos al amor… al verdadero amor… algo que nunca conocerás porque eres superficial, por eso vas a morir sola y seca, quisiste destruir mi vida pero no lo lograste, yo tengo mi familia y se que tu no tienes nada… nada y no lo tendrás. – Hablaba con su imagen como si esta fuera Antonella, lo hacia con decisión y en muchas ocasiones rabia en sus palabras, abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara, tomo una toalla para secarse el rostro, miro una vez mas su reflejo y salió del baño para meterse nuevamente en la cama al lado de su esposa, deposito un suave beso en sus labios y la rodeo con sus brazos.

El alba despuntaba en un hermoso día en la ciudad de Chicago, Emilia Elroy arribó a la urbe después de haber pasado casi seis meses en Europa, George Johnson necesito de dos autos y varios hombres para trasladar el equipaje de la dama hasta la mansión Andley. En el camino puso al tanto a la mujer de algunos detalles sobre la empresa, la casa y la situación de sus sobrinos y nietos. La mujer agradeció la información pues todo estaba como esperaba encontrarlo, marchando perfectamente a pesar de su ausencia y la de Albert. Al llegar a la casa fue recibida por todo el personal de servicio, una rápida inspección al lugar cubrió sus expectativas. Se sentía algo agotada por el viaje por lo que prefirió descansar antes de pasar revista a todos aquellos detalles que quedaban pendientes.

Después de que su dama de compañía preparo su baño y dejo todo en su lugar para ella, la mujer se metió en la bañera y comenzó a analizar con cabeza fría la ultima carta que recibiera de Albert donde el joven mencionaba el interés por algunas familia pudientes de Florencia de abrir una sucursal en esa ciudad, la idea resultaba bastante tentadora, sin embargo el apego que empezaba a tener su sobrino por esa ciudad le resultaba inquietante por decirlo de alguna manera, ya llevaba varios meses radicado allí y no daba muestra de desear regresar, nunca antes el joven había permanecido durante tanto tiempo en otro lugar que no fuese Chicago, eso no podía cambiar en lo absoluto, este era su lugar en la vida, en el mundo… es aquí a donde pertenecía y donde debía estar, sin embargo algo le decía que esto estaba pendiendo de un hilo, sus años de experiencia le decían que ese capricho del joven no traería nada bueno y aunque acepto ceder a este en un principio era hora de comenzar a tomar cartas en el asunto, lo primero que haría seria escribirle y poner las cosas en claro, encararlo directamente y preguntarle cuando pensaba regresar a ocupar su lugar a cumplir con su deber.

La mujer cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse, pero un extraño sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho le impedía hacerlo a cabalidad, minutos después el agua ya se había enfriado, salió de esta, se envolvió en su bata y camino hasta el pequeño neceser donde mantenía el cofre con la correspondencia importante, encontrando de inmediato la de su sobrino, la leyó con atención una vez mas, descubriendo en ella un entusiasmo oculto, algo que aunque evitase mostrar se podía descubrir con facilidad, sobretodo si se era analítica y centrada, sin dejar de lado que ella conocía a su sobrino como la palma de su mano, algo en aquellas líneas le mostro que el espíritu aventurero y soñador de Albert comenzaba a emerger de su interior de nuevo y eso no le convenía a nadie, ni a él, ni a la familia… a nadie. – Su mirada se perdió entre los rosales que colmaban el inmenso jardín.

_**¿Deseas que te amen?**___

___**¿Deseas que te amen? No pierdas, pues,**__**  
**__**el rumbo de tu corazón.**___

___**Sólo aquello que eres has de ser**__**  
**__**y aquello que no eres, no.**___

___**Así, en el mundo, tu modo sutil,**__**  
**__**tu gracia, tu bellísimo ser,**__**  
**__**serán objeto de elogio sin fin**__**  
**__**y el amor... un sencillo deber.**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

_**Continuara...**_


	47. Capitulo 21 tercera parte

**Capitulo 21**

**Tercera parte**

Ella bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, se detuvo a punto de tropezar con Ángela, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y al notar la mirada de la mujer, sintió en sus mejillas de un leve calor, al tiempo que estas se teñían de un hermoso rosa. La mujer suavizo la expresión y correspondió su sonrisa, Candy la abrazo y salió disparada hacia el establo para buscar a Piedra de Luna. Al entrar en este ya Antonio la tenia preparada, la joven le regalo una sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento, tardo mas de una hora en decidir que ropa llevar ese día, el tiempo pasaba volando, de seguro ya Fabrizio la estaba esperando, subió al animal salió y dio un par de vueltas con ella en el jardín antes de salir a todo galope hasta el hermoso prado que habían escogido como su punto de encuentro todas las tardes.

Él apenas si logro estacionar el auto, bajo de este y entro a la casa a toda prisa, subió los escalones de dos en dos, entro a su habitación deshaciendo de la ropa con rapidez, entro a la ducha y abrió la llave dándole tiempo al agua de encontrar una temperatura agradable mientras buscaba en su armario algo para colocarse, minutos después se encontraba bajo el agua su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y no era por el trabajo o por que estuviese cansado, su tensión era porque el deseo de verla lo estaba volviendo loco, entre mas se apresuraba parecía que su acciones se estuviesen demorando mas de lo acostumbrado, al fin salió del baño solo llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su cabello aun se encontraba húmedo lo sacudió con sus manos y una cuantas gotas cayeron sobre su espalda y hombros, tomó su ropa interior y con rapidez se las coloco, lo mismo hizo con el pantalón, la camisa, las botas, un poco de perfume, se acomodo el cabello sin mucho esmero, aprobó su reflejo en el espejo y salió de inmediato de su habitación, bajo las escaleras encontrándose a su madre y hermana sentadas en la sala.

- Buenas tardes – Menciono con una sonrisa, camino hasta estas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

- Hijo luces muy bien ¿Vas a salir? – Pregunto Fiorella sorprendida ante la actitud del chico.

- Luzco igual que siempre madre – Contesto con una sonrisa –Y si, voy a dar un paseo con Ónix – Agrego con naturalidad.

- ¿De nuevo? – Inquirió Fransheska intrigada, aunque algo le decía que conocía la verdadera razón de esos paseos.

- Si de nuevo… - Respondió esquivando la mirada de su hermana - Y es mejor que me vaya, ya voy tarde, nos vemos en la cena – Se acerco a ellas dándoles un beso de nuevo, salió de lugar casi corriendo sin poder disimular la alegría que lo embargaba.

Las mujeres se lo quedaron mirando realmente intrigadas, la joven dejo ver una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, eso llamo la atención de Fiorella.

- Nunca lo había visto así ¿Tú sabes algo Fransheska? – Pregunto buscando los ojos de su hija.

- ¿Yo? No… no sé nada mamá, pero tampoco lo había visto así antes – Contesto ella y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, por un momento los recuerdos de Fabrizio cuando tenia quince años y llegaba embargado de felicidad por compartir horas con Antonella se apoderaron de su mente, sin embargo ese brillo y esa felicidad absoluta que poseía ahora no podía compararse con la felicidad a medias que tenia con esa mujer, en ese entonces la sombra de la duda siempre se posaba en él impidiéndole una placidez completa. – Su madre la hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

- Pues me alegra mucho verlo así de feliz… ¿Yo escuche mal o dijo que iba tarde? – Pregunto sorprendida. La chica se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía - ¿Iba tarde para dar un paseo con su caballo? – Inquirió de nuevo casi para ella misma. La joven dejo libre una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y la madre se volvió su mirada era de desconcierto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando llego al lugar y no lo vio, su corazón se encogió, pensado que tal vez se había cansado de esperarla y se había marchado, lo espero un par de minutos pero no había señas de él, bajo de la yegua y camino hasta el rio, su mirada se perdió en las formas del agua, cerro los ojos y levanto la cara al cielo, sintiendo como la suave brisa movía su cabello, como pegaba a su cuerpo la delicada tela del vestido blanco que había escogido para lucir ese día, la luz del sol traspasar sus parpados, llenando sus ojos de luces naranjas, rojas, amarillas. Su cuerpo entero tembló cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y hasta su nariz llego ese maravilloso aroma que ella reconocería entre miles.

- ¿Con quien sueñas? – Escucho su voz grave, cálida, extraordinaria. Ella dejo ver una sonrisa y se volvió para mirarlo.

- Contigo – Confeso mirándolo a los ojos, no mentía desde el mismo instante en que lo vio no ha dejado de hacerlo, él ocupa todos sus pensamientos, sus días, sus noches, cada instante de su vida era llenado por su presencia.

Él le dedico una sonrisa que saco destellos al azul profundo de su mirada, acaricio su cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, Candy se estremeció ante el toque anticipándose a lo que vendría, el deseo reflejado en el rostro del joven la dejo sin aire, con solo una mirada, una caricia, una palabra, solo le bastaba eso para desarmarla por completo, ella quedaba completamente a su merced. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, los labios de Fabrizio se adueñaron de los suyos, suaves roces que eran la antesala de una antología de besos, caricias, emociones, sensaciones, un cumulo de sentimientos y despertar de deseos que la elevaban a un estado de perfección que nunca creyó posible. Llevo sus manos al cuello del joven enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello castaño, mientras le ofrecía su alma en este beso, sentía la necesidad dentro de ella por sentirlo mas cerca, abrió sus labios dándole paso a una entrega mas profunda, un temblor la recorrió por completo al sentir como la lengua de Fabrizio colmada su boca, como la llenaba de su sabor a canela, de su calidez. Él subió sus manos hasta el rostro de la rubia y con suavidad acariciaba sus mejillas, mientras se acoplaba a ella para adueñarse por completo de sus labios, su boca, su legua; deseaba probar cada rincón, llenarla de sensaciones placenteras, le fascinaba sentir como su cuerpo entero temblaba, como iba poco a poco cediendo ante sus demandas, como tímidamente intentaba seguir su ritmo, rozando su lengua con la suya, intentando abarcar mas espacio, buscándolo cuando él intentaba alejarse, todo eso lo llenaba de un placer indescriptible, saber que ella disfrutaba prolongando los besos. Muy despacio fue separándose de ella, rozando con su lengua los labios, ofreciéndole delicadas caricias, pero que seguían siendo maravillosas para ambos, manteniéndolos en ese espacio de ensueño que habían encontrado, ese pedazo de paraíso que les pertenecía y al cual nunca, nunca renunciarían.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer mas hermosa, maravillosa y encantadora que he visto en mi vida? – Pregunto Fabrizio regresándola a la realidad. Ella negó con la cabeza pues aun no tenia el aliento suficiente para esbozar palabra. – Es imperdonable, eres eso y mucho mas Candy, eres extraordinaria y me haces sentir en el cielo, el sabor de tus labios, tu cuerpo… te amo, te amo Julieta – Menciono buscando sus labios de nuevo.

Candy tembló, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se tenso, Fabrizio noto de inmediato su rigidez, ella no respondió al beso como él esperaba, se aparto para mirarla a los ojos, ella intento sonreírle pero sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos, sus labios temblaron. Candy pudo ver en sus ojos que se había percatado de su estado, se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que desvió su mirada, no podía soportarla. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y acaricio su espalda, intento actuar como sino hubiese notado el cambio en ella. Después de esto se sentaron sobre el césped, uno al lado del otro, él rodeo con sus brazos la delgada cintura de la chica y la acomodo sobre su pecho. Solo es escuchaba el ritmo acompasado de sus respiraciones, el cadencioso canto de los pájaros, el sonido del agua fluyendo a través de las piedras, el viendo en lo alto de los arboles, ella cerró los ojos y se concentro en los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto después de unos minutos el joven. Ella asintió en silencio. Él acaricio su espalda.

- Escucho a tu corazón – Dijo sorprendiéndolo. Fabrizio dejo ver una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te dice? – Pregunto de nuevo y su voz se volvió mas grave.

- Que es feliz, que se siente libre y lleno de vida – Contesto sin cambiar de posición dejando ver una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos. – Me encanta escucharlo, me hace feliz – Agrego subiendo para mirarlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos.

- Me encantaría escuchar el tuyo – Expreso con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares.

- ¡Hazlo! – Le dijo ella entusiasmada.

- No creo que sea buena idea – Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa – No es… no esta bien – Explico al ver la mirada de desconcierto de ella. Candy entendió de inmediato y su vientre tembló, al tiempo que su corazón se disparaba en una carrera frenética, afirmo en silencio y bajo la mirada.

- Pero tú me puedes decir lo que el siente – Menciono colocando un dedo debajo de su barbilla para verla a los ojos.

Ella dudo un poco, manteniendo el silencio por varios segundo que para él fueron una eternidad, ella se sorprendió a si misma y a él al colocarse de rodillas junto al joven quien se encontraba sentado.

- Escúchalo – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos al ver su sorpresa.

Fabrizio se quedo inmóvil dejando que fuera ella quien se aproximara a él, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en mantenerse calmado. Candy noto la tensión en sus hombros y acaricio suavemente su espalda, acercándose muy despacio hasta llevar su pecho al oído del moreno, el contacto fue electrizante, tibio, embriagador. Fabrizio cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente en un esfuerzo por controlar su propio corazón que latía desbocado, intento concentrarse en escuchar el sonido de los latidos de la chica. Ella también cerró los ojos y trato de dejar su mente en blanco para no ser consciente de las sensaciones que estaban despertando en su cuerpo, solo quería dejar a su corazón hablar, que fuese este quien le dijera a Fabrizio cuanto amor sentía por él. Al fin había logrado seguir el acompasado ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Candy, aunque era evidente por la fuerza con que este golpeaba que ella se encontraba tan nerviosa como él.

- ¿Puedes oírlo? – Pregunto la rubia y su voz era ronca, maravillosamente íntima y poderosa.

- Si… si – Respondió él con jubilo – Es increíble, es como escuchar una canción que te llena de vida, se siente correr libre – Agrego con una sonrisa. Ella bajo el rostro y le susurro al oído.

- También dice que te ama – Mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
Fabrizio llevo una mano hasta la espalda de la chica extendiéndola por completo en ella y apretando su rostro contra el pecho de Candy, ella dejo libre un gemido y cerró los ojos, en un movimiento rápido Fabrizio la rodeo con sus brazos, subió para tomar sus labios y sin planearlo, solo por instinto, por necesidad, por deseo… ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la hierba, él se perdió en los labios de Candy mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y lo dejaba adueñarse de estos, su boca se abrió ante la demanda del joven de llevar el beso mas allá, él tenia una mano en el cuello de Candy y la otra bajaba acariciando suavemente la cintura de la chica, dándole forma con sus dedos como hace el alfarero con el barro, mientras su lengua saboreaba la exquisita miel en los labios de ella, sintiendo su humedad, su necesidad que también crecía, el ritmo desbocado de su pecho rozando el suyo lo estaba llevando a limites que aunque sabía eran peligrosos, no podía evitarlos… era como si todo en ella lo invitara a tomarla, como si siempre hubiese sido suya, destinada única y exclusivamente para él. Candy sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, sus piernas temblar, todo su cuerpo temblaba, cada beso de Fabrizio parecía robarle parte de su alma, de su esencia… y al mismo tiempo sentía que ella se adueñaba de parte de la él, un calor comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, cada vez le costaba mas respirar, una agitación en su vientre la llevo a un estado de vértigo y algo dentro de ella le grito que parara, que debía detenerse, su cuerpo se tenso… haciendo que un dolor la recorriera por entero… algo parecido a la sensación que se tiene cuando estas en medio de una carrera descontrolada y tienes que detenerte al borde de un precipicio y tu cuerpo se contrae ante el esfuerzo de mantenerte en pie para no caer al vacio. Fabrizio sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba y supo que ella había despertado del sueño en el cual se encontraban, que su mente había reaccionado evitando que cayera en el abismo de placer que comenzaba a apropiarse de ellos.

- Can… Candy – Logro decir él con la voz ronca por el deseo y entrecortada por el esfuerzo que hacia para tomar aire, busco sus ojos. – Perdóname… yo no… no debí dejarme llevar – Agrego apenado.

- Esta bien… esta bien… yo – Intento decir y se quedo sin aliento, perdida en los ojos azules que eran mas profundos y su azul mucho mas intenso, brillante.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio por varios minutos, él se acomodo a su lado para bridarle mas espacio, mientras tomaba algún rizo suelto y lo enrollaba entre sus dedos, ella coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de él, dejo a su mente buscar su cause de nuevo, aun era consciente del calor que cubría su cuerpo y ese temblor casi imperceptible que aun la invadía. Fabrizio busco una mano de ella y entrelazo sus dedos, luego se la llevo a los labios y deposito un tierno beso en el dorso de esta, ella suspiro ante la caricia y cerró los ojos.

El Sol comenzaba a caer robándoles rápidamente el tiempo que compartían, la ligera brisa de la tarde los rodeaba a los dos, envolviéndolos en un estado de paz maravilloso, todo a su alrededor desaparecía y eso eran consciente el uno del otro, sin embargo la burbuja en la cual se encontraban era frágil, efímera… aunque ellos deseasen con todo su corazón que fuese eterna y fuerte como el sentimiento que los embargaba.

- Quisiera detener el tiempo y quedarme así siempre – Menciono ella en un susurro.

- Podemos hacerlo – Respondió acariciando los hermosos rizos rubios.

Su risa lleno el aire, dándole un toque de magia al momento que ya lo tenía, regalándole al corazón de Fabrizio una emoción que corría por sus venas llenándolo de vida. Ella tomó la mano del joven que tenia entrelazada a la suya y le dio un beso.

- Contigo todo es posible – Dijo volviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos, al tiempo que buscaba sus labios para depositar un suave beso en ellos.

Él respondió al beso con la misma ternura, después de un momento se coloco de pie con cuidado y la ayudo a ella a hacerlo, decidieron prolongar este momento y en lugar de cabalgar, caminaron para regresar a la casa, ella guiaba a Piedra de Luna y él a Ónix, sus manos unidas, miradas cómplices, suaves caricias, suspiros, sonrisas, hermosas palabras de amor, adornaban el escenario de este maravilloso encuentro, el paisaje ante sus ojos era deslumbrante… tal vez seguía siendo el mismo, sin embargo para ellos era único y especial.

Albert había llegado temprano ese día, la ultima reunión para analizar la propuesta de abrir la sucursal del banco se había cancelado, ya que dos de los candidatos para socios habían tenido algunos percances, solo se tocaron algunos puntos con los presentes, prefiriendo dejar los mas importantes para ser tratados cuando estuviesen todos presentes. En vista que ese día Fransheska no asistió al teatro, el joven decidió regresar de inmediato a la casa para descansar un poco, y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla, no podía aparecer en su casa sin una excusa razonable, había pasado casi todo el día en compañía de Luciano y Fabrizio, aunque el joven se retiro después del mediodía, salió prácticamente corriendo después del almuerzo con los inversionistas de Cerdeña.

- Buenas tardes Ángela – Menciono el rubio entrando a la casa.

- Buenas tardes Albert, llegas temprano hoy – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Si, pude librarme de una pesada reunión de negocios.

- No te dejan descansar ni siquiera estando tan lejos – Acoto mirando el semblante cansado del joven.

- Al menos los socios en Chicago no dirán que he estado perdiendo el tiempo – Expreso con una sonrisa.

- Hablando de Chicago te llego un telegrama, seguramente George, lo coloque junto a otras cartas en tu escritorio, también hay unas cartas para Candy, llego y no me dio tiempo de entregárselas pues salió de inmediato, apenas si se cambio – Agrego ella con una sonrisa.

- Al parecer fue buena idea regalarle esa yegua, se nota mas alegre… por lo visto sale todas las tardes – Menciono notando que su rutina se repetía desde hacia una semana.

- Bueno yo tengo que ayudar a Marielisa con la preparación de la cena, de seguro no debe tardar en llegar – Contesto con una sonrisa al ver que el rubio analizaba los cambios de su hermana, antes de bajar las escaleras observo a través de la ventana a la chica que caminaba junto a Fabrizio Di Carlo, venían tomados de la mano, se veían completamente felices. La voz del chico capto su atención de nuevo.

- Entonces será mejor que suba y así descanso un rato antes de la cena – Menciono él dando un par de pasos para subir.

- ¡No! – Exclamo ella sorprendiéndolo – No, mejor… lee el telegrama, puede ser algo importante – Bajando para impedir que este viese a la chica.

- No creo que sea tan vital Ángela, puede esperar un par de minutos – Respondió con una sonrisa de desconcierto ante la actitud de la mujer.

- Pero puede serlo, tan solo te tomara unos minutos Albert, si deseas descansar puedo retrasar un poco la cena, imagino que Candy también llegara cansada – Menciono tratando de convencerlo.

Este accedió ante la insistencia de la mujer, entro al despacho y pudo ver varios sobres, tomó los que iban dirigidos a él y salió de inmediato lo leería en su habitación mientras tomaba un baño, subió las escaleras de manera distraída, las luces de la tarde llamaron su atención y observo a través de la ventana el paisaje, su mirada fue captada de inmediato por las figuras de Candy y Fabrizio en la entrada de la casa, de inmediato pudo percibir la cercanía que había entre ambos, el joven tomó una mano de Candy y se la llevo a las labios para darle un beso, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y le sonreía, él acorto la distancia entre ambos rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola para darle un beso, al cual la joven respondió con la misma efusividad – El rubio se sorprendió un poco al notar la empatía que existía entre ellos, como si fuese totalmente normal este tipo de intercambio entre ambos, no le molestaba, solo le sorprendía… ahora entendía la actitud de la chica en los últimos días, esa felicidad que irradiaba, parecía estar llena de vida, de luz. Su corazón se lleno de felicidad por ella, por ambos, pues sabía en el fondo que los sentimientos que Fabrizio le profesaban eran reales y sinceros. Él había logrado despertar a Candy de nuevo y solo eso bastaba para que él le estuviese eternamente agradecido – Regreso de sus pensamientos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que ellos se comportaban como dos adolescentes, como años atrás… intentando prolongar la despedida tanto como fuese posible –Se alejo para darles privacidad, bajo al despacho con desgano al notar que había olvidado su maletín.

Ese era el momento del día que mas temía, le costaba muchísimo alejarse de él, le horrorizaba despertar un día y encontrarse con que todo esto no sea mas que un sueño, que la realidad sea otra y la vida le robe este pedazo de cielo que había conseguido, estaba consciente que no lograría soportarlo, que si esto llegase a pasar su corazón moriría en ese mismo instante y ella junto con el. Se abrazo con fuerza al joven enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras sentía que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, quería guarda dentro de ella este momento, el palpitar de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma, que cada espacio de él se fundiese en su cuerpo y mantenerlo allí hasta que volviese a verlo. Fabrizio tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos para verla a los ojos, estos se encontraban opacos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – Pregunto con ternura mientras acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas de la chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se aferro a él de nuevo, acariciando la espalda, después subió para besarlo en la mejilla.

- Te amo – Dijo en su oído y su voz sonó ronca, extraña.

- Yo también, te adoro – Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras besaba la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, para terminar en sus labios.

Un beso maravillosamente cálido que alejo de ella los miedos y las dudas, que la envolvió en esta fantasía a la cual se aferraba como su única tabla de salvación, ella pidió vivir, vivir a plenitud, sin remordimientos, sin dolor… pensar que tenia entre sus manos esta vida, esta felicidad, la llenaba de paz y al mismo tiempo de angustia al imaginar que todo se podía derrumbar. Fabrizio saco de su corazón este sentimiento, la abrazo con fuerza y sus labios le hicieron olvidar todo lo demás, solo era consciente de él, de sus manos en su espalda, acariciándola, del sabor de su boca, del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y alejaba todo el frio que tiempo atrás la cubrió, él se había convertido en el Sol que iluminaba su vida.

Al fin la despedida llego, después de varios intentos… todos en vano, pues siempre regresaban fundiéndose en besos y abrazos. Él monto a Ónix y salió a todo galope sobre este, se veía tan hermoso, los suspiros en ella aparecían sin siquiera notarlo, no podía ocultar cuanto le gustaba y quería a Fabrizio, la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro desde hacia una semana, era imposible de disimular, sumida en sus pensamientos llego hasta el establo, preparo a Piedra de Luna para que descansara, entro a la casa aun inmersa en la burbuja de felicidad que dejaba a su alrededor la presencia del joven.

- Buenas tardes Candy – Menciono una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo sobresaltarse. Ella se disponía a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Albert! Buenas tardes, no sabia que habías llegado – Dijo con una sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos que la hacia lucir tan hermosa. Camino para darle un abrazo al joven.

- Llegue hace rato, luces muy linda hoy – Contesto con una sonrisa, recibiendo el abrazo de la chica.

- ¿Te parece? Yo diría que estoy igual a todos los días – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Hoy luces muy hermosa y feliz, como hacia mucho no te veía, no te imaginas cuanto me alegra eso – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias – Dijo ella y esquivo la mirada de Albert entendiendo de inmediato que el joven sospechaba algo, él la conocía perfectamente.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo hoy? – Pregunto Albert un tanto divertido al ver el sonrojo apenas perceptible en el rostro de Candy.

- Bien… bien – Contesto sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo que la invadió, estaba casi segura que Albert sabia algo.

- Me alegra que te lleves tan bien con Piedra de Luna – Menciono cambiando de tema.

- Es muy especial – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Bueno voy a subir a cambiarme para la cena, nos vemos en un rato –Agrego ya en lo alto de la escalera caminando en dirección a su habitación.

- ¿Cómo esta Fabrizio? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo, no con el ánimo de incomodar a Candy, por el contario deseaba que ella pudiese expresar sus sentimientos con total libertad.

Ella se quedo congelada en medio del pasillo, trago en seco y se volvió a mirar a Albert quien le sonreía, intento hablar pero no encontraba su voz, tampoco logro disimular la sorpresa en su rostro.

- Albert… yo… Fabrizio - Logro al fin decir, aunque esto apenas era un murmullo, se detuvo al sentir como un calor cubría sus mejillas.

- Me hace feliz saber que le abriste tu corazón, es un buen muchacho y estoy seguro que sabrá valorar tus sentimientos –Dijo acercándose hasta ella.

Ella dejo ver una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, se relajo y abrazo al rubio.

- Soy tan feliz que no puedo creerlo, todo es perfecto – Menciono con emoción.

- Lo sé, ahora sé cuan hermoso es el amor Candy, como puede cambiar tu vida y alejar de ti todo el dolor y las penas, deja que Fabrizio te llene la vida de nuevo pequeña, no tienes porque sentirte mal, porque esconder lo que sientes, sabes que apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes y algo me dice que esta es una muy acertada, solo no intentes reprimir tus sentimientos por lo que sucedió en el pasado, tampoco hagas comparaciones Candy, deja que este sentimiento crezca en ti, desde este momento, sin pasado. Dijo con tranquilidad pero dejándole claro que hablaba con total convicción.

Ella asintió en silencio pues sabia perfectamente a lo que él se refería, lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza, lo miro a los ojos y el joven entendió que ella seguiría sus consejos. Después de eso cada uno se marcho a su habitación. Durante la cena los temas de conversación se centraron en las cartas recibidas desde América, el telegrama era para informarle de la llegada de la tía a Chicago, las cartas de Candy, eran de Annie, del Hogar de Pony, de Patty, la chica se había comprometido en matrimonio, pidiéndole expresamente que ella y Annie fuesen sus madrinas, había fijado la fecha para navidad, así que no tendrían ningún problema en asistir, aunque su corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho al pensar que de algún momento a otro la hora de regresar llegaría.

Todos se encontraban en el salón compartiendo un rato después de la cena, Fiorella hablaba de sus actividades con la Congregación, Fransheska hacia una que otra acotación, Luciano menciono algo del trabajo y Fabrizio apenas si intervenía en la conversación, su cuerpo se encontraba en ese lugar pero era evidente que su mente no.

- Disculpen, Fabrizio tienes una llamada desde casa Renai – Menciono Anna quien había pasado junto a ellos al escuchar el sonido del aparato.

Con estas palabras la mujer había captado la atención del chico de inmediato, el joven dejo la taza que tenia en las manos sobre la mesa y se coloco de pie, ante la mirada interesada de su madre y hermana, al ver que un brillo y una sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del chico.

- Gracias Anna, la voy a recibir en el despacho – Dijo encaminándose hasta este, derrumbando las esperanzas de las mujeres presente por saber de quien se trataba.

Entro al lugar y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sentó en el sillón de su padre y tomó el auricular.

- Buenas noches – Menciono.

- Buenas noches, me podría comunicar con Fabrizio Di Carlo –Se escucho la voz al otro lado, él la reconoció de inmediato, pero decidió seguir su juego.

- ¿Quien desea hablar con él? – Pregunto en el tono mas serio que logro.

- Su novia – Contesto la voz con naturalidad.

- Su novia… será por casualidad una hermosa mujer, de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, rizos dorados como el oro, sonrisa maravillosa y labios dulces, mas que cualquier fruta en el mundo – Dijo con su voz ronca y extraordinaria.

Candy tuvo que suprimir un suspiro, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas que le encantaba que él le hablara así, se concentro en seguir con el juego del cual él ya era parte.

- Probablemente, solo si su novio es un joven de hermosos ojos azules como el zafiro, profundos y enigmáticos como el mar, sonrisa encantadora, alto y fuerte, que la hace temblar con cada beso que le brinda – Expreso sorprendiéndose a si misma por cada una de sus palabras, pero sobretodo por la naturalidad con la cual las expresaba.

- En ese caso, esta comunicada con el padre de ese joven Srta. – Menciono imitando la voz de su padre.

- ¿Sr. Luciano? – Dijo ella sorprendida y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Una carcajada al otro lado de la línea la hizo sobresaltarse. - ¡Fabrizio Di Carlo! – Exclamo con reproche. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? Casi me da un infarto – Agrego escuchando como él aun seguía riendo. Al tiempo que ella también lo hacia.

- Lo siento amor, pero tú empezaste el juego – Respondió con ternura una vez calmado.

- Si… si, muy gracioso… te llamaba porque… ya hable con Albert – Menciono en tono serio.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto interesado.

- Que apoyaba cualquier decisión que yo tomase, que le alegra que haya decidido darme la oportunidad de conocerte y compartir contigo – Contesto emocionada.

- ¿Si? – Interrogo de nuevo aun incrédulo, pensaba que tal vez el rubio se fuese a tensar un poco por la situación, hasta hace nada él tenia una relación con otra mujer.

- Si, me gustaría organizar algo para que puedan hablar, él también desea hablar contigo… - Ella se detuvo.

- ¿De Fransheska? – Pregunto sorprendiendo a la chica.

- ¿Lo sabes? – Inquirió.

- Es evidente, claro esta que ella al igual que tú no se animaba a decir nada, bueno ella aun no lo hace, a mi también me alegra que lograran aclarar el malentendido entre ellos – Menciono con sinceridad.

- Si, yo también estoy feliz por ambos, en ese caso… creo que primero deberían hablar tú y Albert, yo hablare con Fransheska – Expreso con convicción.

- Me parece bien, hablare mañana entonces con Albert, después planearemos una salida los cuatro, las cosas no fueron tan difíciles como pensábamos – Agrego con tranquilidad.

- No, no lo fueron, bueno te dejo para que descanses, nos vemos mañana – Dijo para despedirse.

- La mejor manera para descansar en abrazado a ti y viéndome en tus ojos – Contesto y el amor era palpable en cada palabra.

- No podría dormir en toda la noche, me quedaría mirándote hasta que llegara el amanecer – Menciono ella con el mismo amor.

- Te amo Candy – Expreso con devoción.

- Te amo Fabrizio – Dijo ella trasmitiéndole el mismo sentimiento.

Después de eso la comunicación se corto, él se quedo con la mirada perdida, recordando los ojos de la rubia, su sonrisa, sus besos, ella era perfecta, era la mujer a quien siempre había esperado, lo podía sentir, su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma, todo su ser se lo gritaba, la amaba, la amaba con una fuerza que nunca creyó posible… y eso lo hacia feliz, lo hacia libre.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo regreso a la realidad, levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba, era su padre que entraba al lugar, el joven le dedico una sonrisa a la cual respondió el hombre un poco desconcertado.

- ¿Alguna nueva noticia? – Pregunto intuyendo que la llamada podía ser de Albert para hablar de la sucursal.

- Si, pero nada referente a los negocios, no era Albert – Contesto colocándose de pie.

- ¿Candice? – Inquirió de nuevo el hombre gratamente sorprendido.

- Si, voy a descansar padre, mañana tenemos varias reuniones muy importantes – Menciono esquivando el tema.

- Tienes razón, aun tenemos que dejar listo todo para tu viaje a Cerdeña – Dijo con naturalidad. El joven solo asintió en silencio y camino hacia la puerta – Fabrizio – Lo llamo de nuevo Luciano, el chico se volvió – Me alegra que tengas… una amistad con Candice, es una gran muchacha, además de hermosa – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo es padre, sumamente hermosa – Respondió con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada – Buenas noches – Acoto para despedirse.

- Buenas noches hijo – Expreso el hombre viéndolo salir.

Luciano Di Carlo estaba bastante interesado en consolidar la apertura de la sucursal del Banco Andley, las ganancias de su empresa se habían disparado en los últimos dos años gracias a la demanda de medicamentos que se estaba generando y sobretodo a el interés y empeño que su hijo ponía en el negocio, muchas veces el hombre sentía que había cometido un gran error al negarle a Fabrizio la oportunidad de desarrollarse dentro de este cuando tiempo atrás se lo pidió, tal vez el joven hubiese elevado a un mas el nivel del mismo y nunca hubiese tomado la decisión que tomó, sin embargo ahora las cosas eran distintas, algunos errores del pasado son imborrables, irreparables – Se dejo caer en su sillón, cerró los ojos dejando libre un suspiro.

Fabrizio subió las escaleras con pasos lentos, ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de su habitación cuando una idea atravesó su cabeza, se volvió para caminar en dirección al otro lado del pasillo. Dio un par de golpes en la puerta de la alcoba de su hermana tal vez aun seguía despierta, segundos después ella aparecía debajo del umbral.

- Pase a desearte buenas noches – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya te vas a dormir? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Él solo asintió en silencio – Ven quédate un rato, hace mucho que no hablamos, siempre estas ocupado – Agrego tomándolo por el brazo.

- Bueno, solo un momento mañana tengo varias reuniones. – Respondió entrando a la habitación.

Ella se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras se cepillaba el cabello y él se tumbo en esta, colocando los brazos debajo de su cabeza, buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas para hacer que ella confiara en él, pero fue su hermana quien inicio el tema.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en la empresa? – Inquirió con naturalidad.

- Bastante bien, hoy recibimos a unas personas de Cerdeña interesadas en tener una franquicia allá, el asunto de la sucursal del Banco Andley va bien encaminado…

- Lo sé – Lo interrumpió ella sin darse cuenta, al ver la expresión interesada en los ojos del chico se apresuro a agregar – Papá menciono algo de eso, esta muy interesado en ese negocio – Intentando parecer lo mas tranquila posible.

- Si lo esta, sabe que Albert es un hombre serio y honesto, su apellido es sinónimo de fortaleza y confianza, que cualquier negocio que haga con él va a ser seguro – Menciono observando con cuidado las reacciones en ella.

La joven se mordió el labio y camino hasta el tocador, él podía ver la tensión en sus hombros, así que prefirió no presionarla, dejo pasar un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió de nuevo.

- ¿Quién te llamo de Casa Renai? – Pregunto centrando el tema en un terreno mas seguro.

- Ah, casi lo olvido… debo irme mañana tengo una reunión al mediodía con mi cuñado – Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo miro desconcertada.

- Creía que habías terminado con Antonella – Menciono en tono serio.

- En efecto, termine con ella hace casi un mes – Contesto con naturalidad colocándose de pie.

- Entonces… espera, Antonella no tiene hermanos – Expreso aun mas confundida.

- La reunión es con Albert Andley, él es mi cuñado ¿No? – Pregunto alzando una ceja. Ella trago en seco y se paralizo, perdió el color del rostro… quería decir algo pero no encontraba su voz.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad tú no sabes nada, Candy y yo somos novios –Menciono al ver la incomodidad en ella. Fransheska respiro aliviada, pero de inmediato su pánico fue remplazado por la sorpresa.

- ¿Candy y tú novios? ¿Desde cuando? – Pregunto emocionada caminando hasta él y obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

- Si, somos novios desde hace una semana, ella hablo con su hermano hoy y yo le dije que mañana hablaría con él, parece que esta interesado en decirme algo. – Expreso en tono casual. Ella se quedo en silencio y su mirada perdida – Bueno ahora si tengo que irme, seguimos hablando mañana – Agrego colocándose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Fabrizio espera – Dijo ella deteniéndolo. El joven quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella dejo ver una sonrisa, se volvió lentamente para mirarla - Quisiera decirte algo ¿Puedes venir? Solo un minuto – Dijo al fin y él pudo notar como sus manos temblaban.

- Por supuesto – Respondió reuniéndose con ella de nuevo. Fransheska dejo libre un suspiro.

- Yo… no te dije nada antes porque no sabía como lo tomarías, siempre fuiste muy celoso… es una tontería sentir miedo… pero no pude evitarlo – Menciono bajando la mirada. –Yo… no sé por donde empezar – Acoto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas por librarte de toda esa tensión que llevas encima? – Le dijo en tono de broma.

- Está bien… lo diré todo de una vez… - Sentencio mirándolo a los ojos. Él afirmo en silencio y le tomó las manos para animarla. – Albert y yo también somos novios… fue dos días después del cumpleaños de Candy – Dijo todo sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, de inmediato sintió como si un peso la liberase.

Él subió una mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio con suavidad, ella levanto los ojos para mirarlo y estos se encontraban húmedos, dejo libre un suspiro.

- Fran, no tienes porque temer, lo que mas deseo en la vida es que tú seas feliz y encuentres el amor en un hombre que te valore, te respete, te haga sentir segura y amada… eres mi hermana y no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por ti, pero eso no debe impedirte confiar en mi, sabes que siempre estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase, recuerdas que te lo prometí – Él hablaba con ternura, ella dejo libre un par de lagrimas – Si lo sé, ya sé que una vez lo hice y no mantuve mi promesa, lamento no poder recordarlo y darte todo el derecho para que me patees – Menciono con una sonrisa, ella dejo una libre y su mirada se ilumino.

- Fabri, eso no tiene caso ya… sé que todo fue muy difícil para ti… y aunque no lo recuerdes aun… creo que es mejor así, no me gustaría que tu corazón sufriese de nuevo al recordar todo lo que pasaste – El joven se tenso y ella lo noto de inmediato – No debes preocuparte, lo vas a lograr, estoy segura que cuando menos lo esperes vas a poder recobrar tus recuerdos – Dijo con seguridad.

- Solo espero que sea antes de cumplir ochenta – Contesto con una sonrisa triste – Sin embargo eso ahora no importa, yo estoy bien… las pesadillas se han ido, así como los dolores de cabeza – Agrego con alivio.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso… seguramente desde que estas con Candy – Menciono con picardía – O desde que dejaste a la bruja de Antonella – Acoto frunciendo el ceño.

Él soltó una carcajada y le desordeno el cabello.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonso! – Exclamo llevando sus manos hasta las hebras castañas de él para desordenarlas también.

- Disculpa… olvidaba que ahora la señorita tiene novio y debe estar linda – Respondió su comentario anterior. – Bueno ahora si me voy a dormir, sino mañana me costara levantarme – Agrego colocándose de pie, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Que descanses… y por favor… - Él la detuvo.

- Ya sé… no espantes a Albert… esta vez tienes suerte ya que yo también estaré a prueba – Dijo con una sonrisa – Que descanses campanita – Menciono sorprendiéndola.

- Hacia mucho que no me llamabas así – Expreso emocionada colocándose de pie para abrazarlo.

- ¿Estas segura que yo lo hacia? – Pregunto divertido.

- ¡Por supuesto Peter Pan! – Acoto entusiasmada. El joven solo se encogió de hombros. – Descansa.

Fabrizio salió de la habitación con un maravilloso sentimiento de calidez dentro del pecho, se sentía seguro y feliz dentro de este espacio, era como si todo a su alrededor lo protegiera, a veces tenia la imperiosa necesidad de recobrar su pasado y otra veces un pánico absurdo se apoderaba de él, haciéndole desear nunca mas tenerlo, tal vez era lo mejor… tal vez – Pensaba entrando a su habitación, camino hasta la ventana y su mirada se perdió por unos minutos en el hermoso cielo estrellado.

El teatro se encontraba casi totalmente vacio, solo algunos tramoyeros que trabajaban en la escenografía de la obra de la siguiente temporada, aun faltaban unas semanas para el estreno de la pieza, sin embargo ya todo se encontraba en su lugar, algunos detalles que eran vigilado por Robert Hathaway, el hombre como siempre se esmeraba en cuidar de estos, no en vano su compañía era la mas importante del país y una de las mas reconocidas en el mundo, una fama que había adquirido no solo por su profesionalismo, sino también por el talento de sus actores. Susana observaba algunos de los premios recibidos en importante festivales a lo largo de los años, llenándose de emoción al saberse parte de esta familia, saber que gracias a Nathan había retomado lo que era una de sus mas grandes pasiones en la vida, la otra era él… él y tener una familia a su lado, ese era su mayor sueño, entregarse a él por completo, retribuirle todo el amor, el apoyo, la confianza, la compresión… nunca imagino que el amor llegaría a ella de nuevo y la elevaría a este estado de seguridad y bienestar, Nathan la hacia sentirse una mujer segura, sin limitaciones, sin miedos… todos habían quedado enterrados en el pasado.

- Susy ya me voy – Menciono a sus espaldas la voz de Karen -¿Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve al hospital? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No te preocupes Karen, esperare a Nathan ya debe estar por llegar – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto… ya sabes cualquier cosa voy a estar en casa de Víctor, algún inconveniente no dudes en avisarme, en tu bolsa hay algo que de seguro te será muy útil… digo en caso que lo necesites, aunque lo dudo – Dijo con una sonrisa picara - ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, ten – Se volvió caminando hacia ella – Toma esto con dos vasos de agua.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto la rubia desconcertada.

- Algo que te evitara que luzca tu hermoso vestido de novia con un mes de embarazo – Respondió con total naturalidad. La rubia se sonrojo hasta el cabello, bajo la mirada y tomó lo que su amiga le ofrecía. – Susana por favor, no te avergüences es normal que tú y Nathan deseen compartir antes de casarse… los tiempos cambian, a ver mírame – Menciono tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola para relajarla, se encontraba tensa como una piedra – ¡Estas congelada mujer! Intenta relajarte, sino terminaras asustándolo, no es la primera vez que están juntos… ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

- Es… es que hay veces en que siento… no sé… quisiera ser como tú y mostrarme ante Nathan sin miedos, sin dudas… pero… - Se detuvo.

- Tú solo tienes que ser quien eres, nadie más… Susy él se enamoro de ti con tus defectos y tus virtudes, se enamoro de la Susana Marlowe que esta aquí y lo hace feliz, no debes dudar nunca de lo que tienes entre tus manos, habría que estar ciega para no ver como él te quiere, ese hombre te idolatra Susana – Le dijo con convicción – Solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes, no te cohíbas y veras como alejas de ti todas esas ideas absurdas, vas a pasar una noche entera al lado del hombre que amas, demuéstrale entonces cuan grande es ese amor – Agrego dándole un fuerte abrazo. La rubia respondió de la misma manera.

- Muchas gracias por todo Karen – Menciono emocionada, era sincera.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, nos vemos mañana – Respondió con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar.

Susana se quedo observando el enorme lugar, sintiendo como las palabras de la joven la llenaban de confianza, camino hasta donde colocaban las bebidas, se lleno un vaso con agua y miro con incertidumbre lo que Karen le había entregado… pensar en que tal vez esta noche podía concebir un hijo de ella y Nathan la llenada de emoción y miedo al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que la idea le fascinaba, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que ya tendrían tiempo, que lo mejor seria mantener el curso de las cosas, no tenia caso arriesgarse por algo que llegaría, si… llegaría. – Hizo tal cual le había explicado Karen, luego camino hasta donde se encontraba su bolso, lo tomó recordando lo que le había dicho su amiga, lo abrió y vio de inmediato una hermosa dormilona de seda celeste con un escote bastante sugerente, los encajes trasparentes seguramente darían una completa visión de su pechos, le dio vuelta y el escote en la parte de atrás seguramente dejaba ver toda la extensión de su espalda. – Se sonrojo al imaginarse con ella puesta, una nota llamo su atención.

_**Susy, **___

___**La vi en una tienda ayer y de inmediato la compre pensando en este día, sé que no debes tener ropa de este tipo, tu mamá te descubriría de inmediato si la consigue entre tus prendas y le daría un ataque, es broma… no… no lo es, espero puedas utilizarla, aunque tal vez a Nathan le guste mas si no llevas nada puesto… jajaja, debes estar roja como un tomate, relájate amiga y no pienses en nada ni en nadie mas que no sean tú y él, disfruta del amor que la vida te ha regalada Susana. **___

___**Con cariño Karen Klaise.**___

___**PD: Te la puedo guardar hasta el día de tu boda. **_

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencia de su amiga, pensar que tiempo atrás llego a odiarla, bueno… no odiarla, nunca ha albergado ese sentimiento dentro de ella, pero si le tuvo cierto recelo, todo el mundo la criticaba por su forma de ver la vida, ahora la comprendía y podía decir que no veía nada de malo en ello, claro esta si solo se decidiera a esperar al hombre adecuado para entregarse a este por completo seria muchísimo mejor. Sin embargo sabia que no era una mala chica, que solo intentaba encontrar ese sentimiento que pocos logran conseguir y que ella tenia en sus manos, Karen tenia razón… no habían motivos para sentir miedo, ella amaba a Nathan y él la amaba a ella. – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos, por los brazos de Nathan rodeando su cintura y depositando un tierno beso en su cuello, ella se estremeció mezcla de sorpresa y deseo.

- ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto él volviéndola para mirarla a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, el chico tomó su bolso y camino con ella tomados de la mano para salir del lugar.

El auto avanzaba por las calles de Nueva York sumidas ya en la oscuridad de la noche, ambos se encontraban en silencio, un nerviosismo absurdo los invadía, no era su primera vez... pero si era la primera vez que pasarían una noche entera juntos. Él se desvió del camino que llevaba a su departamento, ella lo noto de inmediato y se volvió para mirarlo, Nathan estaciono el auto a un lado de la calle.

- Susana – Menciono sacando de su saco una cinta de seda blanca – Quiero darte una sorpresa – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él asintió en silencio y procedió a colocarle la venda, ella acepto aunque ahora los nervios se habían duplicado.

- Confía en mi – Le susurro al oído para después darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella afirmo y un minuto después el auto estaba en marcha de nuevo.

Nathan detuvo el auto y bajo rápidamente para ayudar a bajar a Susana quien aun seguía vendada. La chica tomó las manos del joven y camino con él, cuando llevaban unos diez paso este se coloco detrás de ella y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a desatar la cinta.

- No abras los ojos aun – Dijo parándose junto a la rubia – Ahora, puedes abrirlos – Agrego con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos azules.

Susana se quedo paralizada, su voz se había esfumado y sus manos temblaban, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la casa mas hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida, al menos para ella… tenia grandes ventanales, una terraza, el jardín se encontraba iluminado por algunas luces provenientes de la misma y aun con el tenue brillo de estas lograba ver lo hermoso que era – Se llevo las manos al rostro dejando una lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

- Nathan… esta es… es – Se detuvo sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Es nuestra casa ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Me encanta! ¡Es bellísima! – Se volvió para mirarlo, acercándose hasta él le dio un suave beso en los labios – ¡Gracias Nathan! ¡Gracias amor! – Expreso colgándose de su cuello y depositando tiernos besos en sus labios y mejillas. Él la tomó por la cintura para abrazarla y fundirse en un beso con ella, al cual Susana accedió de inmediato.

- Vamos, aun tienes mucho que ver – Menciono tomándola de la mano.

Cuando entraron las luces del lugar estaban encendidas, aun le faltaban algunos muebles, pero ya se podía respirar el ambiente a hogar por todas partes, caminaron tomados de las manos, ella aun no salía de su asombro, este lugar era sencillamente perfecto, mucho mas de lo que una vez soñó, las paredes pintadas de un blanco impecable, las hermosas cortinas, el piso de madera, la chimenea a un extremo del salón principal, llegaron al comedor donde ya se encontraba la mesa servida, solo a la espera por ellos.

- Me hace el honor – Dijo Nathan con una sonrisa ofreciéndole la silla a Susana para que tomara asiento.

- Por supuesto – Respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

- Enseguida regreso – Menciono al tiempo que se encaminaba a la que debía ser la cocina, ella escucho algunos ruidos en el interior de la misma.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Inquirió intrigada.

- No, tengo todo listo hoy tú eres mi invitada – Expreso desde el interior de esta – Es una especialidad de la familia Smith, solo espero que me haya quedado igual que a mi madre y hermana – Agrego con una sonrisa mientras regresaba con una fuente donde se encontraba una especie de pastel de carne. Lo coloco sobre la mesa – ¡Shepherd´s pie! – Menciono presentándolo.

La rubia se acerco para mirarlo, el aroma era exquisito y su presentación le abrió el apetito de inmediato.

- Se ve delicioso – Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Espero y el sabor pase la prueba – Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina de nuevo, un minuto después regresaba con una botella de vino tinto descorchada, cortó una porción del pastel sirviéndole a Susana, otra para él, después de eso lleno las copas y tomó asiento.

Ella lo veía totalmente encantada, no era un secreto que Nathan supiese cocinar, ya algunas veces la había ayudado en su casa, pero verlo atenderla de este modo, esmerarse por cada detalle… la llenaba de una felicidad y satisfacción increíbles. Él la observaba esperando la apreciación del plato, sus expectativas fueron cubiertas cuando Susana lo aprobó, la verdad estaba complacido con el resultado, si bien no tenia el toque que poseía el que hacia su madre, al menos mantuvo los sabores principales y a ella le agrado. La cena transcurrió entre comentarios amenos y sonrisas. Aunque Nathan insistió en encargarse él de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos Susana no lo dejo tranquilo hasta que la dejo ayudarle, minutos después se encontraban sentados en un hermoso sofá de cuero que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, ya era casi verano… sin embargo las noches en Nueva York siempre eran frescas, él se coloco de pie y la encendió.

Se abrazaron, mientras veían las hermosas llamas, naranja y azules que desprendía la madera al consumirse, el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas, el crispar de los leños, el viento golpeando contra las ventanas, Susana entrelazo sus manos con las de él, Nathan bajo para darle un tierno beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella llevo una mano hasta el pecho del joven y lo recorría con suaves movimientos, Nathan bajo a su cuello depositando delicados besos en este, haciéndola estremecerse ante cada toque, ella dejo libre un suspiro y su respiración se hizo mas agitada, su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar a todas las sensaciones que él provocaba en este. El rubio recorría su espalda tocándola con sus dedos, ella tenía las manos en su pecho y podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, Nathan abandono el cuello de la chica y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos, estos se encontraban oscuros y brillantes por el deseo presente en ellos, busco sus labios de nuevo para perderse en un beso profundo y maravilloso. Se coloco de pie tomándola en brazos y caminando con ella hasta su habitación, la habitación que compartirían como esposos.

Susana se quedo sin aire al entrar a la misma, cuatro hermosos candelabros la iluminaban a media luz, la cama en el centro de la misma cubierta por cientos de flores, de todos los tamaños y colores, parecía un hermoso jardín, como el de los cuentos de hadas, ella tembló incrédula ante tan extraordinario cuadro, cada detalle en este lugar la llenaba de cientos de emociones, sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de correr, de bailar, de cantar… todo haciendo espirales dentro de su pecho. Se volvió muy despacio para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te amo Nathan… te amo mi vida – Susurro junto a sus labios, mientras se ahogaba en el azul cielo de los ojos del hombre que le había enseñado la verdadera fuerza de este sentimiento.

- Quiero que esta noche sea especial Susy, sé que no es nuestra noche de bodas… pero será la primera que pasemos juntos y deseo que sea maravillosa para ti… para ambos – Dijo con la misma devoción que ella.

La chica busco sus labios y se dejo llevar por el deseo que invadía su cuerpo, él la bajo con cuidado y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con suaves caricias, sus cuerpos ya acostumbrados el uno al otro, les exigían acortar la distancia entre ambos, él comenzó a desatar las cintas del vestido que ella llevaba, mientras Susana desojaba los botones de la camisa de Nathan, solo bastaron minutos para que ambos estuviesen desnudos frente a frente. Él la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía al tiempo que apartaba el cabello del rostro de la chica, bajo a su cuello dibujando una línea de besos hasta su hombro, ella suspiraba ante cada uno, recorriendo con sus pequeñas manos la amplia espalda de él, el roce de sus pieles tibias y urgidas los estaban llevando a los limites de su cordura, la necesidad aumentaba en ellos con cada acaricia, con cada beso.

Sin el mayor esfuerzo Nathan la tomó en brazos de nuevo y camino con ella hasta depositarla con delicadeza sobre la cama, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, cada movimiento era natural, espontaneo. El rubio comenzó a besar su cuello de nuevo, ella podía sentir su aliento tibio y húmedo al mismo tiempo envolverla, su pecho fuerte y caliente rozando con el suyo, Susana cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba con suavidad la nuca de Nathan y subía enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio y sedoso, él comenzó a bajar, besando los hombros, acariciando los brazos, bajo un poco mas apoderándose de los hermosos senos de Susana, los pezones rosa se encontraban erguidos, tibios y suaves, invitándolo a adueñarse de ellos. Ella se arqueo ofreciéndolos por completo al tiempo que gemidos de placer salían de sus labios, deslizo sus manos hasta la espalda de Nathan acariciándola con mas intensidad, sus labios temblaban, sus piernas temblaban… cada rincón de su ser lo hacia.

Él bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de Susana, acariciándolas con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo que bebía de sus pechos y los llevaba a ambos a un estado de deleite absoluto, subió para tomar sus labios de nuevo, ronzando su lengua con ellos, entrando por completo en su boca y apoderándose de ella. Susana sentía que su cuerpo explotaría ante tantas sensaciones, podía sentir como el calor que se concentraba en su vientre se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y aumentaba su necesidad de sentir a Nathan, llevo sus manos hasta la parte baja de la espalda del chico, apoyándose en esta para subir y buscarlo, todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir el roce de su intimidad contra la de Nathan, él se tenso y acaricio sus caderas, el leguaje de sus cuerpos le hizo saber que él también la necesitaba, que le pedía entregarse, dejarlo entrar en ella.

- Susana te amo… te deseo – Dijo con voz ronca contra su cuello – Te necesito amor, te necesito – Agrego besando su mejilla.

- Soy tuya Nathan… tómame amor – Fue su respuesta mientras lo miraba a lo ojos.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que un universo de colores se creara a su alrededor, acoplándose muy despacio, sintiendo en cada fibra de sus cuerpos la intensidad de esta entrega que los desbordaba, cada roce de sus cuerpo provocaba gemidos de placer en ambos, el sudor perlo sus cuerpos, mientras sus corazones latían con una fuerza avasalladora, dejándose llevar por la exigencias de sus cuerpos de entregar mas, sus movimientos aumentaron y con ellos las sensaciones, con ellos la luz que los elevaba a esta altura que solo lograban alcanzar cuando dejaban al amor correr libre por sus venas, cuando él se fundía en ella llenándola de si y ella lo recibía consciente que también parte de ella se quedaba en él.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos extasiados de tanto placer quedaron rendidos, envueltos entre sabanas y flores, cubiertos de sudor, abrazados y besándose, dejándose embriagar por el tibio aliento que salía de sus bocas, mientras compartían besos tiernos, pero al mismo tiempo cargados de pasión. Nathan se acomodo ayudando a Susana a encontrar un lugar sobre su pecho, justo al lado de su corazón, para que escuchara que este latía así de fuerte por ella, que la amaba con todo su ser. El sueño logro atraparlos por una par de horas, pero el roce de sus cuerpos los despertó de nuevo, llenos de deseo pasada la medianoche.

Nathan rozo sus labios con los Susana, solo toques que movieron sentimientos y fibras dentro de ellos, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos desnudos, las sabanas habían pasado a un segundo plano, no había pudor o vergüenza, no tenían nada que temer u ocultar, esta entrega era absoluta. Ella abandono los labios del chico y comenzó a besar muy despacio el pecho de Nathan que subía y bajaba en un esfuerzo por tomar aire, su corazón latía desbocado, las manos de él se deslizaban con suavidad por la espalda de Susana mientras se dejaba envolver por las sensaciones que los besos de ella le provocaban, tibios y húmedos comenzaban a despertar su cuerpo, ella subió y atrapo los labios del chico con los suyos, este sentimiento la llevaba a explorar, a querer ofrecerle a él lo mismo que él le entregaba a ella, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, sus pezones erguidos, esa necesidad de sentirlo llenándola. Él la tomó por la cintura al no soportar mas tenerla lejos, colocándola sobre su cuerpo, ella sintió un temblor recorrerla por completo cuando sintió la masculinidad de él presionando contra su piel, quemándola… Nathan la ayudo a acoplarse a él, guiando al principio sus movimientos, para luego dejar que fuese ella quien se entregara a sus instintos y lo llevara a tocar el cielo de nuevo aferrado a su cuerpo.

El amanecer termino por sorprenderlos abrazados y colmados de tanta felicidad, fundidos en cuerpo y alma, con la certeza de ser el uno para el otro, dueños de un sentimiento poderoso y absoluto, libres de amar y vivir como nunca antes imaginaron, si alguien les hubiese dicho hace un par de años atrás, cuando se conocieron, que este día llegarían les hubiese parecido absurdo, una atrocidad y de seguro el miedo en ese entonces los hubiese hecho sus prisioneros, llevándolos a abandonar todo y huir… huir como estaban acostumbrados, porque la certeza cuando llega es tan poderosa que intimidad, se teme entregar la vida a otra persona, se teme depender de alguien mas, sentir que el aire es mas pesando si esta no esta a tu lado, que los colores son mas opacos y los sonidos son comunes y vacios… se teme entregar el alma y el corazón… que solo basta una mirada y una sonrisa para perderse en el otro. Pero cuando se llega a este punto, cuando no queda nada mas por entregar pues ya todo se ha dado… entonces la vida adquiere un sentido real… se sabe que a este mundo se ha venido con una única misión y es la de amar y ser amado, la de dar vida, solo ese… así de simple… así de complicado.

_**Un día llegaste a mi vida y pude comprender la hermosura del cielo en la sinceridad de tu mirada,**__**  
**__**comprendí que sobran las palabras cuando se trata de expresar los sentimientos que aguardan en el corazón.**___

___**Si pudieras ver en mi alma entenderías que una vida no basta para explicarte cuanto te amo, quiero fundirme en tu vida, en tus sueños y en tu corazón para que juntos podamos mirar en la misma dirección, bajo el mismo cielo, respirando el mismo aire, dejando atrás el camino lleno de abrojos y espinas que ya nunca volverá y volar tan alto que el viento sea testigo de que nuestro amor nunca tendrá fin... **___

___**Un día llegaste. Marcela Camelo.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	48. Capitulo 21 cuarta parte

**Capitulo 21 **

**Cuarta Parte**

Los días sábados normalmente Frank no los trabajaba pero había algunos que le tocaba hacerlo y hoy era uno de esos, aunque solo laboraba hasta mediodía, en la mansión Wells aun no disponían el almuerzo pues ya era orden esperarlo, Elisa jugó toda la mañana con Frederick y recién regresaba de su habitación dejándolo durmiendo la siesta, entro a la suya no sin antes pedirle a Flavia que le preparara el baño mientras esta vez fue ella quien busco que ropa utilizaría, se dirigió al baño, cuando salió le pidió a Flavia que le ajustara el corsé lo mas fuerte posible no pretendía engordar, después de tener a su primer hijo durante los primeros meses lo utilizaba día y noche después de los ocho meses lo utilizaba poco pero cuando lo hacia era de esta manera, se aferraba a uno de los pilares de la cama para que Flavia pudiera ajustarlo al máximo, después de esto le pidió que se retirara ella haría el resto por si sola, colocándose un vestido de color celeste, sencillo pero con un escote sumamente pronunciado dejando a la vista gran parte de la piel nívea de sus pechos, peino sus cabellos y con las pinzas se armo uno bucles poco elaborados, dejándolos hacia adelante como un marco a su escote, pinto sus labios con un color rosa y un poco de color a sus mejilla, un toque de perfume y estaba lista mirándose al espejo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana alcanzando a ver como el auto de Frank hacia entrada a la mansión, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, en ese instante Jules también abría la de su habitación, se dijo que mejor no le pudieron salir las cosas, por lo que se preparo para su juego. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a respirar agitadamente haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran dejando sin aliento a Jules que los miraba de forma discreta.

- Señor Leblanc me ha dado un gran susto, nada mas sienta. –Tomando una de las manos del joven y llevándola hasta su corazón, cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, para respirar mejor. La mano del joven se encontraba fría y todo él temblaba al tiempo que sudaba, mientras su vista se clavaba en la mano que descansaba sobre el pecho de ella y entre sus manos, no podía aguantar la tentación, los labios de ella lo incitaban a besarlos, a devorarlos, por los que se acerco lentamente para besarla en ese instante ella abrió los ojos, seguidamente se escucho la puerta principal y le soltó la mano violentamente reventando así la burbuja en que se había sumido, se encamino dejándolo congelado, con las ganas de besarla, a mitad de camino dio media vuelta, mientras tomaba un bucle entre sus dedos y lo ondulaba con un gesto mezcla de inocencia y seducción. – Es mi señor esposo. – Volviéndose nuevamente al tiempo que se moría por soltar la carcajada pero no podía por lo que sonrió silenciosamente.

Jules se volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación se sentó en la cama y se llevo las manos a la cara encontrándose en una de ellas el perfume de la pelirroja el cual inhalo imaginándose cosas que no debía, mordiéndose el labio inferior se dejo caer en la cama con la mirada al techo y abriendo los abrazos dejándolos descansar a cada lado, mientras esperaba que la respiración se le normalizaba y la corriente que se concentraba en su vientre disminuyera, tenia ganas de ir al baño y mojar su cara con agua fría pero si lo hacia eso implicaba mojarse las manos y desaparecería el perfume.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse, se puso de pie y abrió.

- Señor el almuerzo esta listo, el señor Wells lo espera en la mesa. – Acoto Flavia mirándolo descaradamente, pero manteniendo el respeto en la voz.

Domingo, el día amaneció bastante fresco por lo que Frank ordeno que el desayuno fuera servido en el jardín, bajaba con su esposa y Jules estaba en la sala con Frederick sentados en la alfombra jugando con un tren de madera, al sentir los pasos en las escaleras le fue imposible no clavar la mirada en la pareja, tomó a Frederick entre sus brazos y se puso de pie.

- Buenos días Jules. – Saludo Frank recibiendo al pequeño.

- Buenos días señor, señora. – Dirigiéndose a ambos.

- Buenos días señor Leblanc. – Saludo la joven con media sonrisa.

- No esperemos más y vamos a desayunar. – Colocando una mano en la espalda de su esposa para guiarla, encaminándose al jardín.

Llegaron y la mesa estaba servida, en ella había panes, mantequilla, mermelada, leche, jugo de naranja, miel, ensalada de frutas, huevos y agua. Tomaron asiento y Frank le entrego Frederick a Dennis para que le diera el desayuno, al tiempo que André llegaba con los diarios los cuales no dejo descansar en la mesa cuando tomó el primero, le dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja coloco el vaso a un lado y abrió el diario directamente en la sección de finanzas absorto en la lectura algo que Jules aprovecho pues estaba dispuesto a darle a Elisa un poco de su propia medicina.

- Disculpe señora, podría pasarme la miel. – Hablo Jules de manera despreocupada, Elisa alzo la mirada y Frank ni se inmuto continuaba sumergido en el mundo de la Economía, ella extendió la mano con el envase y Jules al tomarlo sostuvo por unos segundos el frasco acariciando con su dedo pulgar los de la joven, a Elisa la invadieron los nervios y halo bruscamente la mano dejando el frasco en la de Jules quien empezó a esparcir un poco en la ensalada con una sonrisa silenciosa. – El día hoy esta hermoso, mas que de costumbre. – Acoto el joven mirando a Elisa, quien lo miraba aturdida. - ¿No lo cree señor? – Pero sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

- Si bastante… esta bastante fresco. – Respondió Frank apenas desviando la mirada del diario para regresarla nuevamente a el.

Elisa que ante la mirada insistente no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa por lo cual sin querer tropezó el jugo de naranja y se lo tiro prácticamente encima, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

- ¿Amor que paso? – Hablo Frank alarmado ya que parte del jugo también fue a dar al periódico, mojando gran parte de el.

- No… nada mi vida… que torpe soy, no sé como se me cayo el vaso. – Dijo la joven tomando la servilleta y limpiándose. Jules quien también se había puesto de pie no articulaba palabra pues estaba masticando y aguanto al máximo la risa, le extendía otra servilleta que ella tomó de un tirón.

- Gracias. – Dijo la joven seriamente y arrastrando las palabras. – Con su permiso voy a cambiarme.

- Déjame acompañarte, creo que también tengo que cambiarme. – Acoto Frank desviando la mirada a su pantalón beige. – Permiso Jules, no hay problema tú sigue comiendo.  
El Joven asintió en silencio y tomó asiento, llevándose a la boca una uva y sonriendo.

El día era hermoso, el Sol se encontraba en lo alto iluminando el paisaje por completo, el aroma a rosas, violetas, margaritas, amapolas, madera, tierra mojada; todo en si creaba un conjunto maravilloso, un cuadro digno de ser plasmado en una pintura, el agua de la piscina dejaba ver hermosos reflejos cuando la luz del Sol se reflejaba en ella, iluminando los hermosos ojos verdes de la rubia quien creaban suaves ondas con su mano, llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda, un hermoso vestido rosa, que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, con una delicada caída que creaba un efecto en ella que parecía flotar en lugar de caminar.

- Candy – La llamo una voz que era reconoció de inmediato y hizo que su corazón se disparase, se levanto con cuidado volviéndose para mirarlo. – Algún día deberías probar a nadar en ella – Agrego con una sonrisa acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, solo un roce, pero que los hizo estremecer a ambos.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

- Feliz – Fue su respuesta mientras se perdía en los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida - ¿Tú como estas? – Inquirió tomando entre sus dedos un rizo.

- Igual que tú – Contesto ella llevando una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla. Él respondió con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Albert quien había recibido a Fransheska en la entrada de la casa, entraba al lugar tomado de manos con la chica, aunque la conversación entre él y Fabrizio se había dado de manera cordial, aun Fransheska y Candy necesitaban tiempo para acostumbrarse a las muestras de cariño delante de sus hermanos, por lo cual el italiano le permitió al rubio quedarse con su hermana mientras el iba en busca de Candy. Cuando los cuatros estuvieron presentes tomaron asiento en la mesa ubicada en la terraza junto al jardín, Ángela llego con un servicio de té frio y después se retiro, los temas se centraron en las actividades de las chicas, la rubia en el hospital y la italiana en el teatro, mientras Albert y Fabrizio mencionaron algo referente a los negocios y la próxima sucursal del Banco Andley en Florencia que ya era prácticamente un hecho.

- Lamento no poder estar en la próxima reunión Albert, debo viajar a Cerdeña en un par de días – Menciono el moreno al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica, ya le había informado a ella y sabia que esto la ponía triste, ella al igual que él no soportaban la idea de separarse, sin embargo era necesario.

- No debes preocuparte por eso Fabrizio, no creo que dicha reunión tenga gran importancia, es solo afinar algunos detalles – Respondió el rubio entendiendo de inmediato el cambio en el semblante de su hermana.

- ¿Conocen Cerdeña? – Pregunto Fransheska con un brillo en los ojos, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea brillante.

- Yo estuve una vez… hace muchos años, pero Candy nunca la ha visitado – Contesto el rubio mirando a los ojos de su novia.

- Yo tengo mucho tiempo que no voy, podríamos acompañarte Fabrizio – Dijo entusiasmada.

En ese instante la rubia levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los azul mar del joven, la mirada de él le sonreía al ver la expresión de niña en su rostro.

- Estaría encantado, solo que mi viaje será de negocios… no creo que se diviertan mucho – Respondió sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

- Yo nunca he estado en Cerdeña, te aseguro que encontrare como divertirme – Contesto Candy con una sonrisa. ¿Podemos ir Albert? – Pregunto sin lograr disimular su urgencia.  
El rubio volvió la mirada a Fransheska y la sonrisa que ella tenía dibujada en su rostro fue la mejor motivación para dar una respuesta.

- Por supuesto, como dije la reunión es solo para ultimar detalles, así que no veo inconvenientes en dejarla para la próxima semana mientras se trabaja en otra cosas, como la ubicación de la sede y las oficinas, asunto del cual se ofrecieron a encargase algunos de los socios – Dijo con total convicción.

Las chicas dejaron ver una sonrisa en sus rostros que ilumino sus miradas, al tiempo Fabrizio asintió en silencio agradeciendo al rubio. Después de esto la conversación se centro en preparar todo lo que fuese necesario para el viaje, las dos chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para ir de compras al día siguiente, mientras los caballeros explicarían su decisión a la junta que se reuniría.

Llego la hora de despedirse y sin siquiera proponérselo cada pareja se olvido de que la otra existía, Albert camino con Fransheska en dirección a la entrada de la casa y Fabrizio aprovecho la distracción del rubio para tomar a Candy por la mano y atraerla hacia él, la chica se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida, pero él se llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarle que hiciese silencio, camino con ella hasta la bodega, abrió la puerta con rapidez y entraron en esta.

- ¡Fabrizio estas loco! – Menciono ella entre nerviosa y divertida.

- Si estoy loco, hoy no te besado y eso me esta volviendo loco – Contesto para después atrapar con sus labios los de la chica y fundirse en un beso con ella.

Candy cedió de inmediato pues ella también deseaba besarlo, llevo sus manos al cuello del joven ofreciéndole su boca con total libertad. Fabrizio cerró la cintura de la chica con sus manos pegándola más a su cuerpo, mientras se adueñaba de lo que ella le entregaba, suaves caricias que lo elevaban a un estado que nunca antes había sentido, este beso era maravilloso, sus labios, eran un manjar del cual nunca se cansaba, al contrario siempre quedado deseando mas, necesitaba tener mas de ella, mucho mas. Candy se dejaba llevar por esta sensación, era como volar, mientras su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho y sus piernas temblaban, besar a Fabrizio era casi tan necesario como respirar. Consciente de que el tiempo corría en su contra empezaron a disminuir la intensidad del beso, él mas dueño de la situación comenzó a rozar suavemente sus labios con los de ella, deslizándose hasta la mejilla de la joven acariciando con sus labios esta. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto y él se vio tentando a continuar, bajo hasta su cuello y deposito un suave beso en este. Candy no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios, todas estas sensaciones nuevas para ella hacían reaccionar su cuerpo por voluntad propia, le era imposible no temblar o gemir ante las caricias de él.

- Me hace feliz que vengas conmigo a Cerdeña, sabia que estos días lejos de ti serian una tortura – Menciono una vez que salieron de la bodega y caminaban para reunirse con sus hermanos.

- Tanto como a mí, la idea ni se me pasó por la cabeza pues sabía que era un imposible – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oye! Una vez dijiste que conmigo todo era posible – Reprocho colocándose frente a ella.

- Y lo es, justo ahora todo es posible… aunque la idea fue de Fransheska – Con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- En ese caso debemos agradecérselo a ella – Admitió acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Ella se encontraba sentada junto a él en una silla de la terraza en la fachada de casa Renai, Albert tenia una mano de ella entre las suyas, mientras la otra acariciaba tiernamente el cabello del rubio, él se llevo la mano a sus labios y deposito un suave beso en esta, aunque se moría por besar sus labios escucho la risa de Candy cerca y supo que ellos estarían por llegar, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a Fransheska y rozo sus labios con los de ella, despertando de nuevo el deseo que tan solo minutos antes creían haber saciado, ella se olvido de todo y cedió a un beso mas largo, cada vez que Albert la besaba todo lo demás desaparecía y solo era consciente de él.

Candy quien venia delante los vio y actuó rápidamente para ocultarlos de Fabrizio, coloco las manos sobre el pecho del chico haciendo retroceder, con una mirada divertida él se dejo guiar.

- Mejor nos despedidos ahora – Explico ella al ver su desconcierto y acerco sus labios a los del joven ofreciéndole algo que le era imposible de rechazar.

Fabrizio tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, seria un sueño poder quedarse para siempre en sus labios, desde que ella había aparecido en su vida esa palabra comenzó a tener sentido, la quería a su lado para siempre. Después de varios intentos para separarse al fin lograron hacerlo, encontraron a Albert y Fransheska tomados de mano compartiendo miradas llenas de amor y ternura.

- Es hora de irnos – Menciono el italiano aun sin querer decirlo.

Albert se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano a Fransheska, ella la recibió con una sonrisa que hacia brillar sus hermosos ojos grises. Candy camino con el joven hasta el auto y allí se despidieron, él solo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, ella le dedico una sonrisa que atesoraría hasta que se volviesen a ver.

Albert tomó una mano de Fransheska y le dio un suave beso, ella se acerco y beso la mejilla del rubio con delicadeza, aprovecho que su hermano ya había subido al auto y rozo rápidamente sus labios con los del rubio.

- Te amo – Le susurro al oído, antes de entrar al auto. Él acaricio sus dedos mientras sonreía.

Así salieron rumbo a su casa dejando a los americanos sumergidos en una burbuja que los mantendría unidos hasta que volviesen a encontrarse, el amor los tenia cautivos en un mundo maravilloso del cual no querían escapar, justo ahora tenia la felicidad entre sus manos, este sentimiento llego iluminando sus vida, cambiando todo, llevándose las tristezas, las penas, el dolor, la soledad… todo eso fue remplazado por ternura, por compañía, por fuerza, por sonrisas y miradas maravillosas, por una luz que colmaba cada rincón de sus seres y los hacia volar.

Albert nunca había experimentado un sentimiento como este, tan intenso, real, era como vivir y morir al mismo tiempo por ella, pasaría la vida entera prisionero de los ojos de Fransheska, atado a su cuerpo, a sus manos… este sentimiento era tan grande que lo hacia pequeño, frágil, el poder que ella tenia sobre él era incalculable, lo podía desarmar con tan solo una sonrisa, nunca había deseado permanecer tanto tiempo junto a una mujer como lo deseaba con ella, su corazón latía emocionado cada vez que ella aparecía frente a él, ahora todo era tan distinto, el mundo era distinto… ya la libertad no estaba en viajar por el mundo, en no estar atado a alguien… la libertad estaba en los ojos de Fransheska, estaba en sus labios, en sus sonrisas, ya había encontrado el lugar donde quería quedarse para siempre, ese lugar era a su lado, era al lado de la mujer que lo había hechizado, la dueña de su corazón y su alma. – Llego hasta su habitación y se dejo caer sobre su cama, mientras a su mente llegaban las imágenes de la chica y su corazón reaccionaba de inmediato, en su rostro se mantenía la sonrisa que le había entregado a ella.

El ambiente de fiesta se sentía en toda la casa, globos de vivos colores y cintas en los mismos tonos, un hermoso pastel, figuras de fantasía que creaban el escenario de un cuento infantil, adornaban el salón de juegos de la pequeña, hoy era su cumpleaños numero dos, lucia bellísima, sus ojos grises tenían esa luz que alegraba la vida de sus padres y abuelos, todos a su alrededor se llenaban de la felicidad que desbordaba la niña, tierna y elegante como su madre, pero con esa vivacidad y seguridad de su padre, se desenvolvían con total libertad por el lugar, ante la mirada divertida de todos los adultos, en el salón se podían contar mas de quince niños de entre uno y cinco años, todos hijos de las mejores familias de Chicago; no era para menos siendo la hija de Annie y Archivald Cornwell. La hermosa Keisy llevaba un vestido blanco con diminutas flores azul marino bordadas en le orilla de su falda, el cabello arreglado en decenas de bucles trabajados con esmero, una pequeña tiara regalo de su abuela; en resumen la pequeña parecía una hermosa princesa de cuentos de hadas.

- Keisy, bebe ven con mami – Decía Annie extendiéndole los brazos a la niña.

Ella acudió de inmediato a esta entre carcajadas, después de haber hecho de seguro alguna de sus travesuras, llego hasta su madre quien la recibió con un beso en cada mejilla. Archie quien entraba al lugar se hincho de orgullo al ver a las dos mujeres de su vida tan hermosas, el joven se encontraba ultimando detalles del presente que había encargado para su hija, la pequeña a pesar de estar casi siempre bajo la supervisión de su abuela que aunque cariñosa no dejaba de ser estricta, mantenía ese carácter alegre y espontaneo que la hacia un ser especial y que llegaba a ganarse el cariño de todos los que hasta ella se acercaban, por lo cual él no había descansado hasta encontrar algo que se ajustara a ese comportamiento que deseaban conservar en la niña, esa actitud segura ante la vida, sin miedo a los desafíos.

- Mi vida es hora de mostrarle a Keisy su regalo – Menciono abrazando a su esposa por la cintura y mientras le acariciaba con ternura una de la mejillas de la pequeña.

- ¿Quieres ver tu regalo Keisy? – Pregunto la morena emocionada.

- ¡Si! – Respondió entusiasmada la niña.

- Primero debes darle un beso a papá – Dijo Archie con una sonrisa que iluminaba los hermosos ojos avellana.

La niña se abalanzo sobre él y no solo le dio uno, sino varios besos, él dejo libre una carcajada la cual acompaño su esposa al ver el gesto de la pequeña. Archie tomó a la pequeña con un brazo y con el otro rodeo la cintura de su esposa, salió con ellas hasta el jardín en compañía de los demás invitados. Annie miraba a todos lados buscando con la misma emoción de su hija. Al fin logro ver a pocos metros una enorme tela blanca que colgaba de dos de los arboles del jardín, la joven sabía que Archie estaba ocupando ese lugar… aunque nunca le dejo ver en que, él hizo un gesto con la mano y de dos de los empleados de la casa, soltaron las cuerdas que sostenían la tela dejando al descubierto una hermosa casa de madera, pintada con los colores de la casa de los siete enanos de Blanca nieves, las figuras de los mismos se encontraban magistralmente talladas en madera y pintadas de vivos colores, solo faltaba la de la hermosa princesa.

- ¡Archie! – Exclamo la mujer con el mismo entusiasmo que la pequeña.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Expreso emocionada Keisy aplaudiendo.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si! – Contesto la niña.

- ¡Es hermosa mi vida! – Dijo Annie al mismo tiempo provocando la risa de todos los presentes incluyendo la de su esposo.

- Solo falta la princesa… y ella esta justo entre mis brazos… ¿Será que nos hace el honor de inaugurar esta humilde y hermosa casa su majestad? – Pidió con tono solemne el joven.

La niña asintió en silencio entendiendo que se refería a ella y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a su padre, caminaron hasta la casa y ella deshizo el lazo que se encontraba en la entrada de la misma, la casa se encontraba equipada con todos los materiales que poseía la del cuento, no se escapo ni un detalle, aunque si era para enanos pues Archie no pudo pasar de la puerta a diferencia de su esposa que con agilidad si logro ingresar a esta y sonrió divertida ante la cara de frustración de su esposo.

- Creo que tendré que mandar a ampliar la puerta – Menciono divertido.

Annie y Keisy dejaron libre una carcajada, después de un momento todos los invitados uno a uno fueron acercándose hasta el lugar para apreciar mejor el regalo del padre de la niña, los mas entusiastas fueron los pequeños quienes aprovecharon para tocar a cada uno de los enanos y mas de uno se asusto ante la cara arrugada de gruñón. Archie solicito la compañía de su hija para bailar un par de piezas con ella, quien se veía feliz en brazos de su padre.

Llego la hora de cantar el cumpleaños que se entono con emoción por cada uno de los presentes, la fiesta llego a su fin dejándolos a todos con la agradable sensación de haber compartido un momento maravilloso. Los esposos despidieron a los invitados, a sus padres y ya exhaustos pero felices llevaron a la pequeña hasta su habitación, ella se quedo dormida minutos después.

- Es tan hermosa – Menciono Annie embelesada con la imagen de su hija.

- Se parece a ti – Contesto Archie con una sonrisa.

- No… no es parecida a los dos, tiene tu sonrisa, tu seguridad – Dijo con certeza.

- También posee tu belleza, tu ternura… tú y ella son mi mas grande tesoro – Respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

- Y tú el nuestro… aun no sé como agradecerle a la vida por todo lo que me ha dado, soy la mujer mas feliz y afortunada sobre la tierra – Expreso ella volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Yo tampoco, todos los días cuando me levanto y te encuentro a mi lado, cuando llego a esta habitación y veo a Keisy me lleno de una felicidad que no tiene precio, nada en el mundo se compara con lo que tú me has dado – Menciono tomando los labios de su esposa para fundirse en un beso tierno y profundo con ella.

- Yo te amo… te amo con todo mi ser – Fue la respuesta de Annie una vez se separaron.

Él le dedico una sonrisa y se quedaron observando a la niña por unos minutos mas, grabando en sus mentes la imagen del fruto de su amor.

- Esta creciendo muy rápido – Dijo Annie con un toque de nostalgia en su voz.

- Es una Cornwell – Enfatizo él con orgullo. Ella dejo libre una carcajada, acariciando las manos de su esposo que rodeaban su cintura – Tal vez deberíamos darle un hermano – Sugirió con picardía. Ella se volvió para mirarlo divertida ante el comentario. – Estoy seguro que ella nos lo agradecerá, ambos sabemos que no hay nada mejor para un niño que crecer acompañada de alguien con quien pueda compartir sus travesuras – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón – Contesto ella reproduciendo la misma actitud de él.

- Podemos empezar ahora mismo – Menciono con voz suave al tiempo que le daba un beso en el cuello, blanco y suave como las lilas.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunto ella con interés.

- Si ahora, en este mismo instante – Respondió repitiendo el beso y acariciando la cintura.

- Eso puede llevarse un poco de tiempo – Expreso de manera casual.

- Pienso dedicarle el tiempo que sea necesario – Contesto con voz sugerente al tiempo que besaba el cuello y subía para rozar con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Annie. Ella dejo libre un suspiro ante la caricia.

- ¿Si? – Inquirió de nuevo con voz temblorosa.

- Si… la noche entera – Respondió subiendo sus manos para acariciar lentamente sus pechos, ella dejo libre un gemido –Todo el día de mañana… la semana completa de ser necesario –Agrego con una sonrisa picara, tomando de nuevo su cintura para colocarla frente a él.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y sus ojos se encontraban brillantes, Archie tomó su rostro entre las manos y beso suavemente sus labios, apenas roces que comenzaban a despertar sensaciones conocidas en ambos, Annie llevo las manos hasta la espalda del joven y las deslizaba acariciando lentamente. Él la tomó en brazos y camino con ella para salir de la habitación.

- Archie espera las luces – Dijo divertida separándose del beso. Él se volvió pero en ese instante se escucho un toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono el chico aun con Annie en sus brazos.

- Señores, disculpen que los moleste – Dijo la niñera de Keisy, un poco apenada al ver la actitud de los dueños de la casa – Solo pase a ver que todo se encontrara en orden.

- No te preocupes Karen, llegas en buen momento… por favor vigilada que todo este bien – Contesto Archie con una sonrisa – La señora y yo tenemos una ardua labor por delante, que nos tomara toda la noche y no podremos pasar mas tarde – Agrego con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en su esposa y la chica.

- No se preocupe señor yo me quedare con ella – Respondió esta bajando la mirada.

Él asintió en silencio y salió con su esposa quien lo miraba con asombro.

- ¡Archivald Cornwell! – Dijo en tono de reproche mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto divertido, al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación, entro y cerró esta con el pie, pues aun tenía a Annie en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que? Mira nada mas como pusiste a la pobre Karen… ella aun no esta en edad… - Él la detuvo atrapando sus labios con un beso.

- Karen es novia de Bernardo y están prontos a casarse… no tiene nada de malo amor, ella ya debe conocer sobre cierto temas – Se excuso amarrando a su esposa en un abrazo.

- Pero… pero – Intentaba objetar ella, aunque le era imposible pensar cuando tenia a Archie tan cerca y mirándola como lo hacia en ese instante.

- Sin peros Sra. Cornwell y recuerde que usted y yo tenemos un propósito que cumplir de inmediato… y por lo que a mi concierne deseo empezar en este preciso instante – La callo sellando sus labios con un beso apasionado que lanzo por el suelo toda protesta.

Dos días después de la reunión en Casa Renai los jóvenes se encontraban en el puerto de Livorno, acompañados por Ángela y Antonio, Luciano y Fiorella también habían viajado con ellos para despedirlos.

- Cuídense mucho por favor – Mencionaba Fiorella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus hijos, después se acerco hasta Candy, abrazo a la chica para despedirse de ella, luego le extendió la mano a Albert – Espero que disfruten el viaje y no se preocupen por nada, ya le dije a Marielisa y Lucas que cualquier cosa nos avisaran – Agrego la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Fiorella – Dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Fabrizio me llamas en cuanto termine la reunión y ya sabes cualquier duda por favor me avisas, yo estaré al pendiente, sabes que me gustaría acompañarte pero ese congreso es muy importante – Expreso el hombre buscando los ojos de su hijo.

- No te preocupes padre, te mantendré informado de todo, descansa estos días – Respondió dándole un abrazo para despedirse.

Fransheska llego hasta su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza, regalándole una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, el hombre respondió de la misma manera y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Cuídate mucho por favor – Menciono mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio.

La sirena del barco rompió el silencio anunciando su salida rumbo a la hermosa Isla de Cerdeña, el viaje duraba alrededor de una cinco horas, sin embargo el paisaje era tan hermoso que bien valía la pena pasar todo este tiempo en cubierta, dejándose envolver por los maravillosos tonos del mar que iban desde el azul profundo, el aguamarina, el verde esmeralda, cientos mas que no encajaban en una tonalidad especifica dentro de la gama de colores.

Después de dos horas de viaje aun Candy y Fabrizio quienes se encontraban en cubierta abrazados mirando el mar, no lograban acordar entre el turquesa y el esmeralda, la chica se emociono cuando a lo lejos vio a unos delfines viajando en grupo de cuatro, los mamíferos comenzaron a dar saltos alejándose de la embarcación creando un hermoso espectáculo. Fabrizio quien se encontraba detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos no pudo evitar sonreír ante la alegría de la rubia, le dio un suave beso en el hombro.

- Me encanta tu risa – Le susurro al oído. Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

- Yo adoro la tuya, es maravillosa… - Le dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos que reflejaban hermosas luces como las del mar que los rodeaba. – Te amo Fabrizio – Agrego buscando los labios del chico.

El los tomó de inmediato, rozándolos suavemente, primero con sus labios, después con su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para tomar su boca por completo, ella le otorgo lo que pedía pues era lo misma que ella deseaba, sentirlo así de cerca la llenaba de felicidad, se olvidaba de todo lo demás y solo dejaba que su corazón la guiara, no existía nada mas que Fabrizio llenándola de amor, adueñándose de su vida, sus brazos eran la mejor prisión que pudiese existir sobre la tierra, una de la cual nunca deseaba salir, se sentía tan bien, el calor de su cuerpo, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, sus manos en su espalda despertando ese cumulo de sensaciones que nunca antes… nunca soñó posibles… sentía que se elevaba cada vez que el rozaba su lengua con la suya, tan suave, tan tibia, haciendo espirales dentro de su boca, tocando cada rincón… sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y cada vez le costaba mas respirar.

- Fabrizio – Pudo decir con voz apenas audible, hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico, sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

Él acariciaba su espalda, mientras depositaba tiernos besos en su cabello, permitiéndole recuperar el aire al tiempo que él también se relajaba, el calor del cuerpo de Candy le nublaba la razón, sus labios, su boca, su olor… todo en ella le nublaban los sentidos. La voz de Ángela los saco de la burbuja donde se encontraban de golpe.

- Candy, Sr. Di Carlo, los esperamos para tomar el almuerzo – Menciono la mujer a una distancia prudente.  
Ambos se volvieron a mirarla, le dedicaron una sonrisa, el joven asintió en silencio, tomó a la rubia de la mano y se encamino con ella hasta el comedor del barco. Cuando llegaron al salón ya en este se encontraban Albert y Fransheska junto a Antonio, tomaron asiento, Fransheska les dirigió una fugaz mirada y tomó la mano del rubio para captar su atención.

- ¿Por fin lograron coincidir en el color del mar? – Inquirió para aligerar el ambiente.

- Si – Respondió la rubia, mientras el moreno asentía en silencio.

- Es turquesa – Dijo ella.

- Es esmeralda – Menciono él al mismo tiempo.

Esto provoco la risa de todos los presentes, él negó con la cabeza y Candy lo miro con reproche, el joven le tomó la mano y se la llevo a los labios para darle un suave beso.

- En realidad en estos momentos es zafiro – Dijo Antonio más conocedor del tema, una vez que dejo de reír.

Todos se volvieron para mirar por el gran ventanal del barco, afirmando en silencio ante la acotación del hombre.

Candy miro a Fabrizio buscando sus ojos y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Es del color de tus ojos – Le dijo en casi un susurro solo para que él la escuchara, mientras le dedicaba de las sonrisas mas hermosas que le había visto. Él tuvo que controlarse para no acortar la distancia entre ambos y perderse en sus labios.

Albert y Fransheska que se encontraban mas cerca de la rubia pudieron escuchar lo que ella le decía al joven y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante su acotación, era evidente que el amor los tenia atrapados, sumergidos en un mar de ensoñaciones y fantasía, uno igual al que ellos compartían, el amor los había atrapado a los cuatro, dejándolos a merced de las sensaciones y emociones que se le antojaran.

Elisa ya en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, seria un poco mas de medianoche cuando escucho abrirse una puerta lo que sin duda era la del cuarto de Jules, ya que las empleadas duermen en la casa de atrás, seguidamente escucho unos pasos por el corredor, espero unos cinco minutos se levanto y salió sin colocarse la bata para cubrir su dormilona de seda blanca, aun llevaba el cabello algo húmedo ya que espero la noche para lavárselo.

Al llegar a la cocina como era de esperarse se encontró con Jules sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa mirando fijamente una taza de té que tenia en sus manos.

- Buenas noches señor Leblanc. - Dijo Elisa con cierto aire de confianza. El joven se sorprendió por lo que se levanto casi inmediatamente de la silla.

- Disculpe señora baje por algo, es que últimamente se me es imposible dormir temprano. - No sabia porque podía hacerle bromas estando Frank, pero cuando estaban solos trataba de mantenerse lo mas alejado posible.

La joven alzando una ceja y mirándolo de arriba debajo le dijo.

- Creo que estamos iguales señor - Elisa hizo una pausa para continuar. - Veo que tomó mi consejo y ahora esta un poco mas decente. - Refiriéndose al pijama del joven, el cual era completo de color negro con rayas grises.

- Si señora - Decía el joven para retirarse. - Con su permiso me voy a dormir.

Elisa actuó rápidamente y le cerró el paso. El hombre se paro en seco ante la actitud de la joven por lo que no pudo dejar de mirarla a los ojos. El nerviosismo se apodero de él.

- Se… Señora… por favor ¿Qué… que busca? - Tartamudeaba Jules visiblemente alterado.

Elisa le coloco las manos en el pecho y lo obligo a retroceder hasta llegar a la mesa de nuevo, sus ojos clavados en la mirada verde gris del joven resplandecían con un brillo fascinante.

Elisa tenía el control total de la situación por lo que se acerco a escasos centímetros de los labios de Jules y con susurros profundos y sensuales le dijo.

- Los dos sabemos perfectamente que es lo que quieres.

El joven completamente nervioso y con la respiración entrecortada, no sin dejar de lado su asombro por que por primera vez Elisa lo tuteaba, pero para él eso ahora no era importante, lo que le hacia acelerar los latidos del corazón era la proximidad de la joven casi rozándole los labios, en ese instante se le olvido toda clases de protocoló y encarándola le dijo

- Ah si… y ¿Que es lo que yo quiero?

Acercándose aun más Elisa le respondió.

- Te mueres por estar conmigo. - En ese instante aspiro el aliento de Jules. - El joven con el corazón a punto de saltar por su boca se armo de valor y objeto.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? - Sin apartar la mirada de los labios de la joven y humedeciéndose los suyos.

- Piensas que no me doy cuenta como me miras, que te mueres por tocarme. - Decía Elisa acariciándole el cuello.

- Pues estas muy equivocada. - Mientras su voz temblaba a causa del deseo que se despertaba en él. – Y de verdad lamento mucho que… que te haya dado esa impresión errónea. – Tratando por todos los medios de hacerse el imposible, soltando media carcajada temblorosa.

- Puedes negarlo, no hace falta que lo admitas… - Apenas tocando por unos segundo el labio inferior del joven con la punta de la lengua. – EL deseo en tus ojos te delata. – Repitiendo el mismo movimiento con su lengua.

- Basta, basta. - Decía Jules con un tono de voz apenas audible pero agitado, ante el toque de la joven

- Por besarme. – Rozando su nariz en los labios masculinos los cuales se encontraban a medio abrir para poder ayudar a los pulmones – Matarías por besarme.

En ese instante Jules no puedo aguantar más y colocando las manos una en la nuca y otra en la mandíbula la atrajo hacia él con una rudeza apasionada. Y un beso abrazador invadió la boca de Elisa.

Se juntaron ambos labios como dos desesperados, era un beso de locura.

Me apretó aun mas sin soltarse, introduciendo en mi interior su lengua, en un beso increíble y cargado de una humedad fascinante, la frialdad en su lengua haciendo que mi ser se agite cada vez mas, mordisquea mis labios, me endulzaba con su aliento, es la locura, su lengua entra salvajemente, trato por todos los medios de llevarle el ritmo y saciar toda su sed de placer, una y otra vez sin parar. Cada beso, cada movimiento de su lengua en mi interior, es un sorbo de placer, parece no colmarse.

De pronto siento como sus manos recorren mi espalda y me toma por la cintura elevándome para dar media vuelta y sentarme en la mesa, sus manos se posan en mis muslos subiendo lentamente entre caricias y presión la seda de mi dormilona, sus manos son flamas que encienden la piel de mis muslos.

Abandono mi boca para besar mi cabello un extraño beso sobre el pelo, introduciendo con suavidad su aliento entre este, me hace estremecer, sigue por mi cuello despacio, bajando con sutileza y hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Su aliento se desvanece sobre mi cuello siento su lengua buscar el sabor de mi piel, me encuentro en un estado de inmovilidad total.

Cierro los ojos y el beso sigue el curso de mi cuerpo, por mis hombros, parándose en cada poro, no tiene prisa, su lengua juguetea por mi piel, buscando cada instante mío, cada sensación que sabe me estremece. Es como si me conociera, con sus manos recorre mi columna con placer, se detiene una y otra vez, para mezclar besos con caricias de sus labios, frotando la piel de mí cuello con su lengua, no tiene prisa... sus besos no paran, son un sin fin de deseos en mí. Sus labios rozan los míos, pasa nuevamente por mi garganta tan despacio que contengo la respiración y ahora se acerca a mis pechos, es tal la sensación que creo que me van a estallar de tanto placer. - Logrando arrancarme gemidos que por mas que me empeño en no liberarlos por vergüenza son muchos mas fuertes que yo.

En ese instante Elisa tomó conciencia recordando que Frank se encontraba arriba y fue como si un balde a gua fría la empapara por completo, paro en seco, tomando entre sus manos la cabeza de Jules que se dirigía a sus pechos, sorprendiéndose ante la actitud tan brusca de la joven.

- ¿Que pasa Elisa? - Apenas podía hablar ante la agitación de su respiración.

- Nada… nada es solo que Frank esta arriba y nos puede escuchar. -Decía la joven bajándose de la mesa y acomodando los tirantes de su dormilona.

- No creo que escuche, pero si quieres podemos ir a la habitación de la parte trasera o a la tercera planta - Hablaba el joven tomándola de nuevo por la cintura y apretándola contra él.

- ¿Estas loco? - Zafándose del abrazo. - No… no, además yo no me pienso meter en tu cama. – Al ver el gesto en la cara de él, aclaro. – Bueno, no todavía. – Necesitaba volverlo loco y hacerle ilusiones.

La joven dándose un beso en los dedos índice y medio se los coloco después en los labios del joven que se encontraban rojos e hinchados por los besos, se dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina ya en el umbral se volvió y le guiño un ojo.

- Elisa… Elisa espera ¿No me vas a dejar así verdad? … Elisa no te vayas. - Le pedía el joven en susurros. Pero ya era demasiado tarde la joven se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

- Maldición esta mujer me va a volver loco… todo lo que he hecho por sacarle el cuerpo, por no hacerle esto a Frank y viene ella y me seduce de esta manera… Tranquilo Jules, relájate… es imposible, no eres de acero… pero ¿Para que todo este juego?, para dejarme así, y ahora ¿Que hago?… ¿Que hago? Bueno por el momento me tocara consolarme y después darme un baño de agua bien fría. - Estas últimas palabras se las dijo el joven con resignación pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Encaminándose a su habitación.

Como era de esperarse Elisa no pudo pegar ojo en el resto de la noche, la excitación que la recorría era tan fuerte como única, por lo que no le hicieron falta las horas de sueño solo la adrenalina del momento vivido le bastaba, no se pudo negar que al momento de llegar a su habitación un par de voces en su interior mantenían una discusión entre quedarse porque Frank podría despertar y la otra que le gritaba no seas estúpida vive el momento, al final la lógica le dio un nocaut a la exaltación, por lo que termino por meterse en la cama al lado de su marido que dormía plácidamente, el tiempo voló entre recuerdos de ese beso que no era para nada comparado con los anteriores que le robo Jules, este fue mucho mas apasionado, voraz y abarco mucho mas que los demás, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya los primeros rayos del alba se asomaban en el piso de la habitación colándose por las cortinas, el despertador sonó sin duda era hora de que Frank se levantara para ir al trabajo, su marido coloco una mano en el aparato para silenciarlo, siempre lo hacia tan rápido como podía para no molestar el sueño de su esposa, esta vez se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba despierta, con los ojos aun entrecerrados le dijo:

- ¿Amor que haces despierta a esta hora?

- Nada amor es que no dormí muy bien que se diga y me desperté hace un rato, no salí de la cama por no despertarte antes de la hora.

Frank la miro a los ojos y por millonésima vez se decía que eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto… en ellos se encontraba una mezcla entre picardía y ternura, pero esta mañana los encontró mas hermosos que nunca, pudo divisar en ellos un brillo especial, uno que nunca antes había percibido, uno que no supo como describirlo, un brillo que hacia a su esposa aun mas sensual.

La joven al ver a su esposo observándola de esa manera instintivamente se le acelero el corazón y un miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal, de seguro había notado algo raro en ella, tendría una marca o algo que le habría dejado Jules con los besos, por lo que se apresuro a decir.

- ¿Que pasa amor? ¿Por que me miras de esa manera? - Con un dejo de nerviosismo por lo que aparto la cara para otro lado y acomodándose el cabellos a los lados de su cuello.

Frank apenas tomándole la barbilla, la obligo a voltear para que lo mirara. Y con una sonrisa nerviosa, que no podía evitar a pesar de casi tres años de matrimonio, Elisa aun le aceleraba el corazón como la primera vez que la vio.

- Nada solo que hoy te ves hermosa… mas hermosa que nunca - Acercándose para darle un beso. - Que te parece si nos damos un baño juntos. - Le dijo al apartar los labios de su mujer.

Para Elisa ese beso le produjo un asco indescriptible, no era nada parecido con la experiencia vivida, enseguida dudo en rechazar la propuesta de su marido, pero una voz interior le grito. - Acepta o se dará cuenta, no estropees todo, tienes mas de quince días que no estas con el, ¿Que excusa le vas a dar ahora? Eso te pasa por no hacerte la dormida. - La joven con cierto nerviosismo y un aire de pudor ya que siempre había fingido ser una joven recatada, para no experimentar cosas nuevas o diferente con su marido algo que no soportaría.

- No sé amor es que me da un poco de vergüenza. - Dijo la joven bajando la vista.

Frank volvió a subirle la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos no sin antes pensar. - Se que te estoy pidiendo mucho amor pero si no lo hago no podre morir algún día en paz.

- Sé que te da vergüenza amor, pero no te preocupes soy tu esposo y no tienes nada que temer. - El hombre se levanto de la cama y tomando a su esposa por las manos hizo que lo siguiera.

Dios dame fuerzas para soportar lo que se viene, dame estomago para no vomitar, que despreciable puede ser este viejo - Pensaba la joven mientras su marido la encaminaba hacia el baño, mostrando una sonrisa hipócrita.

- Déjame que te quite la ropa. - Le decía Frank en susurros al oído, mientras le subía la dormilona y le daba besos en el cuello, sintió como su esposa se estremeció ante el contacto, por lo que pensó. - Sé que te da vergüenza amor, pero lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo.

Al sentir el beso de Frank Elisa no puedo evitar estremecerse ante la repugnancia que sentía, tenia ganas de empujarlo y gritarle que le estaba borrando lo besos de Jules que esos si eran besos de verdad no los babosos que él daba, pero respiro profundo y se contuvo.

La joven se encontraba completamente desnuda por lo que su marido dio un paso atrás para contemplarla, duro unos minutos recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de su mujer quien mantenía la vista fija en el piso. Se acerco de nuevo y tomó las manos de la joven para colocársela en el pecho y le pido que ella los desvistiera.

Elisa con manos temblorosas y la mirada aun fija en el piso procedió a quitarle el pijama a su marido, para ella cada botón que desabrochaba era como una arqueada de asco, tenia que tomar aire para no desmayarse y poder seguir con este teatro todo era para que Frank no sospechara por nada del mundo lo de la noche anterior.

Su esposo la condujo a la regadera, la abrazo y así estuvieron un largo rato dejando que el liquido recorriera los cuerpos, Elisa pudo sentir a su marido y supo que todo lo que estaba evitando sin duda era inminente que sucediera una vez mas, le tocaría entregarse a ese hombre que tanta repulsión le producía, solo que esta vez era diferente había algo que la hacia que lo odiara mas y es que le estaba borrando con sus insignificantes caricias y besos las disfrutada la noche anterior.

Elisa se sumió en sus pensamientos por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando su marido había terminado su satisfacción, para ella solo había sido una actuación mas. - No tuve nunca la necesidad de pedirle a Terruce que me enseñara a actuar y de seguro lo hago mucho mejor que él. – Pensó al ver la cara extasiada de su marido.

Ya listos decidieron bajar para tomar el desayuno, juntos como la familia que conformaban al llegar al comedor, se encontraron con Jules quien estaba jugando con Frederick.

- Buenos días. - Saludo Frank con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, no tenia necesidad de hablar para que Jules se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Elisa y su marido, un ardor se apodero de su estomago y en ese instante un odio desenfrenado por Frank se apodero de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a Elisa? Se contuvo para no dejar entrever el sentimiento que lo carcomía en ese momento, respiro y se dijo. -Parezco estúpido acaso eso no es normal entre marido y mujer, pero entonces porque viene ella a seducirme y después ir a entregársele a Frank. - Al dirigir la mirada a la joven vio en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, que cambio radicalmente por un brillo al captar la mirada de él. Termino por contestar.

- ¡Buenos días! - Frank se doblo para tomar en brazos al pequeño, en ese instante dejo un vacio entre Elisa y el joven por lo que sus miradas se encontraron con la complicidad de guardar lo de la noche anterior, la mujer le dedico una sonrisa, a la que él respondió gustosamente.

- Tomemos asiento. - Dijo Frank con el pequeño en brazos, y sentándose en la punta de la mesa a un lado Elisa y frente a ella Jules.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, aunque para Jules fue revivir todo lo de la noche anterior con su mirada recorría los lugares donde sus labios se posaron, cada vez que podía su mirada se fijaba el los labios, cuello y demás partes besadas. - No olvidaré la forma en que su lengua jugaba con la mía, los mordiscos en mi hombro, los gemidos, pero sobre todo la forma en que se mordía sus labios. – Se decía mirando disimuladamente los labios femeninos.

- Jules…- Hablo Frank para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones -… Jules

- Ah... Si señor - Dijo el joven con tono distraído, y Elisa reflejó una sonrisa en su rostro pero con la mirada en el plato. Ella sabía perfectamente que tenia tan distraído a Jules.

- Vamos hoy a la compañía para mostrarte la oficina y cuando empieces no estés perdido te presentare a Kellan tu asistente se que te las vas a llevar muy bien con él.- Estas palabras para Jules eran cada vez más inoportunas.  
No puede ser, hoy era el día y me sales con esto Frank. - El joven trago en seco, tomo un vaso con agua para pasar el trago amargo.

- Por supuesto señor será un placer poder conocer hoy a mis compañeros de trabajo. - Dijo el joven mostrando una sonrisa a medias, cargada de resignación.

- Me alegro por usted señor Leblanc ya tendrá cosas mas importantes en que ocupar su tiempo. -Intervino Elisa levantando una ceja y mostrando picardía en su mirada.  
El joven miro a la chica y con tono escéptico le dijo.

- Muchas gracias señora. - La joven aun con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro solo afirmó en silencio.

- Bueno Jules es hora de irnos. - Dijo Frank levantándose y colocando la servilleta en la mesa. - Voy por mi maletín ya regreso.

Elisa y Jules se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

- Voy por mi chaqueta. - Dijo el chico echando un vistazo a ver si veía a algún sirviente por los alrededores como no vio ninguno paso al lado de Elisa y le acaricio la espalda diciéndole apenas en un susurro. - Que mala suerte tengo. – Y le dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja despertando el nerviosismo de la joven.

La chica entre sonrisas nerviosa le contesto.

- Estás loco.

Él solo se encogió de hombro de manera despreocupada y giro sobre sus talones para salir.

Después de dos días en Cerdeña el contrato había quedado cerrado, Albert le ayudo a Fabrizio a conseguirlo en la mitad del tiempo, el hacer negocios exitosos era algo que el joven llevaba en la sangre, no en vano su familia se había mantenido por tantos años firme en un mundo tan competitivo como el financiero, los Andley tenia ese don estilo Rey Midas para los negocios, claro esta sin dejar de lado la habilidad de Fabrizio para convencer a los empresario de que el negocio de su padre era el mejor y mas estable, Albert solo lo observaba detallando la manera en que gesticulaba, su seguridad, el tono de su voz… parecía mas un actor demostrando sus dotes ante un publico, que un hombre intentando vender una franquicia, todos los presentes se quedaron plenamente convencidos que aceptar el negocio era lo mejor que podían hacer, las pocas dudas o resistencia que se presentaron fueron resueltas por ambos jóvenes sin la mayor dificultad.

- Albert muchas gracias por el apoyo – Menciono el chico mientras bajaba del auto.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, tú hiciste la mayor parte, yo solo di mi punto de vista – Contesto el rubio ya frente a la puerta de la hermosa cada de los Di Carlo en Cerdeña.

- No fue del todo así y lo sabes… a veces, siento que me cuesta mas demostrar las ventajas de hacer un negocios con los laboratorios, que enseñar a los chicos como deben leer unas líneas de Shakespeare y mira que coloco mucho énfasis en lo primero – Dijo con tono casual.

- Pensé que no te gustaba el teatro – Respondió el rubio tratando de disimular la impresión que las palabras del chico causaron en él.

- No… dije que no era actor y que no me había subido nunca a un escenario, no que no me gustara el teatro… la verdad existe cierta fascinación en mí con respecto a este, claro esta no de manera profesional… sino como espectador – Acoto intentando parecer casual, aunque la verdad su interés iba mucho mas allá del de un simple asistente, sin embargo eso era algo que no compartía con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermana.

- Entiendo – Fue lo único que logro esbozar el rubio, aun más sorprendido ante la aclaratoria del joven.

Cuando entraron Candy y Fransheska los esperaban, se colocaron de pie en cuanto los vieron y caminaron hacia ellos con unas sonrisas.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunto la morena interesada tomando la mano de Albert.

- El negocio quedo cerrado – Respondió este acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

- Felicitaciones – Dijo Candy mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Gracias… aunque los meritos se los deben dar a Albert, es un genio para hacer negocios – Expreso el italiano con sinceridad.

- No… no, fue un trabajo de equipo, sin tu conocimiento sobre el negocio y la capacidad que tienes para atrapar la atención de los clientes las cosas no se hubiesen dado… voy a pensar seriamente en ofrecerte trabajo en mi empresa – Contesto en tono de broma.

- Si… y papá te ahorca si lo sacas de los laboratorios – Agrego Fransheska divertida.

Todos sonrieron divertidos ante la acotación de la chica y al ver la confianza que existía entre ambos, caminaron hasta el comedor donde los esperaba la mesa servida, durante el almuerzo ellos le contaron con más detalles de lo acontecido en la reunión. Albert dejo de lado los comentarios que el chico le hiciese antes de entrar a la casa, veía a Candy muy tranquila y sabía que si mencionaba algo a respecto despertaría la curiosidad de la chica, sin embargo no podía alejar de su mente esas palabras, cada vez le confundían más las actitudes de Fabrizio.

Tomaron la tarde para pasear por la ciudad, visitando los lugares turísticos, comprar algunos recuerdos, comer dulces que eran los favoritos de Candy y lo primero que buscaba al llegar a una nueva ciudad. Entre bromas, miradas cómplices, besos fugaces y palabras de amor se pasaban las horas, la felicidad que irradiaba cada uno eran evidente para cualquiera que se topase con ellos.

- ¿Podemos ir mañana a la playa? – Pregunto Fransheska entusiasmada.

- Si… por favor – Pidió la rubia como una niña.

- Desde mañana tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – Contesto Fabrizio con una sonrisa.

- No del todo – Menciono Albert captando la atención de los presentes – Tendrás que ser nuestro guía, hace mucho que no visito esta ciudad y es muy poco lo que recuerdo – Agrego.

- Ese no es problema, las mejores playas están en Caprera, dentro del Archipiélago de la Magdalena, solo que debemos pasar todo el día allá, los pescadores nos pueden llevar en la mañana y pasar por nosotras en la tarde, antes de que suba la marea – Expreso el joven con confianza.

- ¿Podemos ir mañana? – Pregunto Candy realmente interesada.

- Por supuesto – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

- Entonces ya tenemos destino fijo para mañana – Sentencio Albert con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Fransheska y su hermana.

Esa noche las damas se encargaron de preparar todo lo necesario, mientras lo jóvenes ultimaban los detalles en el puerto con un viejo amigo de los Di Carlo quien se encargaría de llevarlos hasta la isla. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron antes de que despuntara el alba, prepararon algunos refrigerios pues las instalaciones turísticas en este lugar eran pocas, algunos habitantes que preparaban platos típicos en los alrededores de las playas, pero nada tan organizado como Cerdeña, sin embargo el entusiasmo en ellos eran tal que poco les importaba. Ángela y Antonio también los acompañaron. Cuando llegaron al puerto ya los esperaba el bote, las chicas subieron a este con la ayuda de los caballeros, de inmediato el capitán dio la orden de zarpar.

Candy y Fabrizio se dirigieron hacia la popa, abrazados observaban como el sol dejaba ver sus primeros rayos iluminando poco a poco todo a su alrededor, el color azul de agua se veía realmente hermoso, destellos brillantes se reflejaban en este creando un espectáculo maravilloso, mientras las suave brisa marina acariciaba sus rostros.

Albert y Fransheska por su parte se encontraban sentados en la proa, ella tenia los pies sobre el borde del bote y su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del rubio, miraba el cielo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras él acariciaba el hermoso cabello castaño y se perdía en la imagen la chica.

- Es idéntico a tus ojos – Dijo sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto interesado.

- El cielo… es azul y hermoso como tus ojos – Contesto y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia iluminando su mirada.

Él le dedico una sonrisa que la deslumbro por completo, ella llevo sus manos hasta el cabello de él acariciándolo con suavidad.

- Y tu cabello es el Sol – Menciono con la misma sonrisa.

Albert bajo muy despacio para tomar sus labios, muy suave, apenas roces mientras acariciaba su brazo con una mano y su cintura con la otra. Ella le hizo saber su deseo de profundizar el beso, acariciaban suavemente los labios del chico con su lengua, mientras su mano se enredaba en el cabello dorado, dejando libre suspiros cada vez que Albert rozaba con su mano el costado de su cintura, y sus bocas se separaban, se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor y se fundieron en un beso que les llegaba hasta el alma.

Envueltos por el Sol, por la brisa del mar, por ese calor que brotaba de sus corazones y hacia vibrar sus cuerpos.

_**El amor es un poderoso señor. El amor es el mas precioso de los bienes. El amor es como un niño que se encapricha para conseguir lo que desea. **___

___**Los dos Hidalgos de Verona. William Shakespeare**_

_**Continuara...**_


	49. Capitulo 22

_**Hola chicas disculpen la demora en publicar es que he estado muy, pero muy ocupada con el trabajo, ya se lo que da rabia cuando nos quedamos esperando la actualizacion, para que vean que no pienso dejar de publicarles aca les dejo esta vez la primera y segunda parte del capitulo 22 mas tardar el martes les subire la que sigue!**_

_**Saludos y millones de gracias por seguir!**_

**Capitulo 22**

**Todo comienza y se ilumina cuando tus ojos me miran… y mientras mas yo te descubro mas me acerco al paraíso, estoy seguro***

Los días pasaban rápidamente, aunque para ella el tiempo se hubiese estancado desde aquella tarde, su corazón aun no se resignaba a dejar ir al que para el era el amor de su vida, el único hombre que la había tratado como a una dama, como una mujer con sentimientos, con sus defectos y virtudes, ese que la había amado con toda su alma y su ser, el mismo que le entrego lo mas preciado que tenia; su corazón… ese corazón que ella rechazo, pero que ahora conquistaría de nuevo, por él seria capaz de cualquier cosa, ahora le tocaba a ella luchar por este amor, si era preciso pedirle perdón cien, mil veces lo haría… si era necesario esperar y darle un tiempo lo haría… lo que sea con tal de recuperar el amor de Fabrizio.

Desde que se entero que el joven había viajado a Cerdeña algo dentro de su corazón le dijo que esto era justo lo que estaba esperando, el joven se tomaría un tiempo alejado de todo, seguramente en este viaje podría aclara sus sentimientos, solo era cuestión de tiempo, entre tanto ella retomaría su vida, lo primero era arreglar su imagen, ponerse bella para él, olvidarse de los reclamos, los reproches, las presiones, volvería a ser la Antonella Sanguinetti de la cual él se había enamorado, la mujer altiva y segura que lo había conquistado, debía decir adiós a las inseguridades… no existía razón para sentir este miedo… él decía que estaba enamorado de otra mujer… eso no importaba, le demostraría que no existía sobre la tierra nadie que lo amara mas que ella, ninguna mujer se podía comparar con ella, el primer amor de Fabrizio Di Carlo… ella era el primer y único amor, la mujer que lo enseño a besar, a acariciar… a amar, ella le entrego a él su cuerpo, es la dueña de eso… no existía otra con ese poder y lo usaría, él la deseaba eso lo podía ver en sus ojos, entonces le daría lo que él deseaba. – Se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba y camino hasta el espejo de pared de su armario, dejo caer la bata que cubría su cuerpo dejándolo al descubierto, lo admirándolo con detenimiento - Aun era hermosa… lo era y se lo demostraría a él y cualquiera que se atreviese a acercarse a ambos, la mujer que creía que lograría separarlos era una ilusa, nadie podía darle a Fabrizio lo que le daba ella… Nadie – Pensaba mirando su reflejo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Minutos después se encontraba lista para salir, lo primero era salir a compartir un rato con sus amigas, tenia que mostrarse delante de todos totalmente calmada, no podía dar lugar a comentarios de las viejas chismosas de Florencia, para todo el mundo ella y Fabrizio aun seguían juntos, un poco distanciados por los compromisos de ambos, nada mas… su relación seguía siendo una de las mas solidad y envidiadas de la ciudad, necesitaba de esto en caso que la mujer que intentaba separarlos fuese una conocida, se sentiría engañada por el joven… lo hostigaría con preguntas y reclamos y ella aprovecharía esa situación. Hermosamente vestida con un traje blanco que marcaba su esbelta figura y resaltaba sus atributos salió rumbo al club, pasaría la tarde mostrándose feliz delante de todos.

Bajo, ante la mirada sorprendida de su ama de llaves y su chofer, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas le ordeno al hombre que prepara el auto, se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo del salón, el maquillaje hizo milagros en su rostro ocultando las ojeras y lo demacrado que estaba, ahora lucia radiante, justo así estaría para cuando Fabrizio volviese, le demostraría que seguía siendo el amor de su vida.

Después de mas de una hora deslizándose sobre las espectaculares aguas del Mar Mediterráneo, la embarcación había llegado a su destino, ante la mirada emocionada de los ocupantes se encontraba uno de los paisajes mas hermosos que habían apreciado sus ojos, las aguas calmadas del puerto que mostraban su tono turquesa en todo su esplendor les daban la bienvenida, a los lejos se podían observar los picos del Monte Teialone y de Stefano Poggio, desde donde se podía apreciar el Archipiélago en toda su extensión. Los hombres fueron los primeros en bajar del bote para luego ayudar a las damas, la suave brisa del mar desordenaba los cabellos de estas y pegaba los vestidos a sus figuras mostrándolas en todo su esplendor, tomados de las manos caminaron y enseguida fueron recibidos por un amigo del capitán de la embarcación quien los llevo hasta Cala Coticcio, donde pasarían el día.

El hombre había preparado todo para que pudieran disfrutar de su estadía en este lugar, él junto a su mujer atendían un pequeño restaurant a pocos metros de la playa, después de instalarse les ofreció el desayuno que tenia como ingrediente principal los frutos del mar, la presentación del mismo abrió el apetito de todos los allí presentes y no pensaron dos veces para sentarse alrededor de la mesa y degustar los platillos. Después de esto las damas pasaron al baño que les ofreció gentilmente Doria, como se llamaba la dueña del restaurante para cambiarse, todas se encontraban ansiosas por probar las cálidas aguas. Los caballero por su parte viajando más cómodos, solo necesitaron deshacerse de sus ropas y ya estaban listo, decidieron esperar a las damas, pero en vista que ellas tardaban mas de la cuenta caminaron hasta la orilla para apreciar mejor el paisaje.

Las enormes rocas de granito rosa que servían de marco a la playa le daban ese toque de tranquilidad e intimidad que no poseían las ubicadas en Cerdeña, la arena blanca y ese toque entre esmeralda y turquesa de sus aguas los invitaba a sumergirse en ellas. Se sentaron a pocos metros de la orilla a la espera de las chicas, sumidos en sus pensamientos, absortos de todo a su alrededor, consciente solamente de la belleza que la naturaleza era capaz de otorgarles.

Candy y Ángela aun se sentían dudosas de salir, desde que vieron los trajes de baño que comparan en Florencia por sugerencia de Fransheska, temían el momento de usarlos, aunque la italiana lo lucia con total confianza y les decía una y otra vez que ambas se veían hermosas, el pudor les impedía aceptar salir con una pieza tan pequeña, que apenas cubría parte de sus cuerpos.

- No creo que deseen quedarse sentadas a la sombra y perderse de este mar tan maravilloso – Menciono la chica mirando a ambas.

- Por supuesto que no Fransheska, pero… pero, no sé – La rubia se detuvo sin saber que mas decir.

- Candy luces esplendida, tienes una figura hermosa… no entiendo que te da miedo – Contesto desconcertada.

- Fransheska tiene razón Candy, ustedes son jóvenes y lucen muy lindas en esas piezas… sin embargo yo creo que mejor me coloco otra cosa y… - La italiana la interrumpió.

- Ángela por Dios, tú también luces hermosa, además hablas de ti como si fueras una anciana, apuesto que no tienes ni siquiera treinta años – Menciono con convicción.

- Fransheska tiene razón Ángela – Acoto la rubia.

- Perfecto, entonces no hay problema salgamos ya que los chicos deben estar ansiosos – Dijo ella caminando para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – Dijeron las americanas al mismo tiempo haciendo que la morena se sobre saltara.

- Una última revisión – Dijo Candy mientras se miraba en el espejo, dejo libre un suspiro y en actitud de derrota salió del lugar.

Los chicos se encontraban de espaldas a ellas, en cuanto las americanas sintieron la suave brisa de la playa sobre su piel desnuda, se crisparon como unas gatas y salieron de nuevo hacia el baño.

- Chicas por favor – Menciono Fransheska en una suplica – A ver… ¿Qué es lo que les preocupa? – Pregunto mirándolas a los ojos. Ambas se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada – Que los chicos las vean así… por favor no tienen nada de lo cual preocuparse, ellos también llevan puesto bañadores y ya vieron lo relajado que se encuentran, vamos no sean aguafiestas… a ver hagamos algo… salimos corriendo y entramos directamente al agua sin darles tiempo para que nos vean… ¿Les parece? – Inquirió de nuevo buscando sus miradas.

Ella se quedaron en silencio un minuto evaluando la idea de la italiana, la rubia se froto las manos y después dejo ver una sonrisa, miro a Ángela y al fin hablo.

- Esta bien… Ángela lamento tener que hacerte consciente, pero de las tres creo que eres la que correr mas despacio – Acoto divertida. La mujer dejo libre un suspiro y asintió en silencio.

- Ahora si… ¿Salimos entonces? – Pregunto de nuevo. Ellas afirmaron en silencio – Bien, Ángela no te preocupes yo los distraigo mientras tú entras al agua – Agrego para darle confianza a la mujer.

Salieron de nuevo, el Sol ya se encontraba en lo alto, la brisa traía con ella el olor a Mar, Sal, Tierra; un verdadero regalo a los sentidos, caminaron hasta estar cerca muy despacio para evitar que ellos notaran sus presencias y se volvieran a mirarlas.

- ¿Listas? – Interrogo la chica mirándolas.

- Si – Contestaron en voz baja al mismo tiempo.

- Ahora – Exclamo ella en el mismo tono de voz, dejando que tomaron la delantera.

Ambas pasaron como un rayo al lado de los chicos quienes se sobresaltaron al ver la acción de las mujeres, quienes entraron al agua de inmediato hasta alcanzar la profundidad adecuada para cubrir sus figuras. La italiana paso a menor velocidad junto a ellos y deteniéndose solo unos segundos para mirar al rubio.

- ¿Qué hacen allí? El día es corto y aun tenemos muchos por hacer – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que capto la mirada de Albert, sin embargo esta no pudo evitar recorrer la figura de Fransheska que lucia hermosa en ese traje de baño rojo. Después de eso ella salió corriendo para entrar también al agua.

Los primero en reaccionar fueron los italiano, quienes se colocaron de pie y salieron corriendo de inmediato para darle alcance a las damas, el rubio aun se encontraba congelado ante la imagen de su novia, su corazón latía con fuerza hinchado de felicidad. Entro de ultimo al agua y de inmediato nado hacia donde se encontraba la morena que lo veía sumamente divertida por su reacción. La chica nadaba alrededor de un pequeño islote que se encontraba en el centro de la playa esquivando al rubio, sin embargo los dotes de nadador de este le dieron la victoria, quien después de un minuto de estar jugando al gato y al ratón logro darle alcance.

- ¡Te atrape! – Menciono con una sonrisa amarrándola entre sus brazos.

- Ahora te tocara vivir enamorado eternamente de mi, es el precio que se debe pagar cuando se atrapa a una sirena – Dijo ella divertida.

- Entonces lo pagare encantado – Contesto y busco sus labios para fundirse en un beso con ella.

Los demás habían notado divertidos el juego, los caballeros celebraron la victoria del rubio y las damas se sentían felices al verlos tan enamorados. Fabrizio quien se encontraba detrás de la rubia se sumergió sin que esta lo notara y la tomó de un tobillo.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Exclamo ella pues sabia que había sido él.

Ángela y Antonio no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver como los cuatros jóvenes se divertían haciéndose bromas mutuamente. Cuando el joven salió a la superficie a pocos metros de la rubia dejo ver una sonrisa picara.

- Te advierto que no eres el único que sabe nadar y puede hacer bromas – Le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Él se sumergió de nuevo y en un instante se encontraba a su lado, su rostro lucia hermoso bañado por unas cuantas gotas de agua, el cabello hacia atrás y sus ojos aun mas azules le quitaron la respiración a la chica, su corazón se acelero de inmediato al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaban en su rostro, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, para luego buscar sus labios y adueñarse de ellos con tiernos toques, rozándolos apenas y despertando todas esas sensaciones que la hacían elevarse. Ella llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de Fabrizio para sujetarse de él, el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, solo era consciente del sabor de su boca, del calor de su cuerpo, de sus labios paseándose por los suyos y su lengua recorrerlos con delicadeza, el suave movimiento de la marea los mecía, él se separo un poco de ella y bajo para darle un beso en el hombro, había deseado repetirlo desde esa ocasión en la cual lo hizo, en la fiesta del ministro Lambert. Ella suspiro ante el toque y cerró los ojos, quedándose así abrazada a él, sin decir nada, solo dejando a su corazón cantar de felicidad dentro de su pecho, cuando abrió los ojos noto que la costa se veía distante.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Menciono sorprendida.

- Si – Dijo él volviéndose a mirarla.

- Estamos muy lejos… ¡Oh por Dios! Ni siquiera puedo tocar el fondo – Acoto mirándolo a los ojos asustada.

Él dejo libre una carcajada y llevo una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla, le dio un suave beso en los labios, fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

- Yo no dejare que te pase nada, no tienes porque temer… hace rato que estamos así – Menciono divertido.

- Pero… no entiendo – Dijo desconcertada.

- Yo te sostengo… creo que soy mejor nadador que usted señorita… y también mucho mas alto – Agrego con esa sonrisa de medio lado que derribaba cualquier protesta.

- Lo de la altura… pues es lógico siendo tú hombre… ahora lo de saber nadar… tendría mis dudas – Contesto en forma de reto.

- ¿Así?… podemos probar… te soltare – Dijo fingiendo seriedad.

- ¡Fabrizio no! – Respondió asustada. Él dejo libre otra carcajada y la abrazo con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo.

- No es gracioso… - Intento decir algo mas, pero él la callo con un beso. – Fabrizio… creo que es mejor… - Hablo de nuevo cuando el joven dejo sus labios por unos segundos, pero enseguida él tomó sus labios de nuevo y esta vez ella se olvido de todo y se fundió en ese beso, se dejo llevar entregándole sus labios, abriendo su boca para sentirlo mas cerca, mas suyo… los suaves roces de sus leguas los hacían temblar.

Después de largos minutos que no lograron contar sus labios se separaron, sus miradas brillantes y mas profundas eran la muestra de lo fuerte que era este sentimiento, ella acaricio muy despacio la mejilla del joven mientras él acariciaba su cuello. Luego se coloco de espaldas a ella.

- Sube, te voy a llevar a la orilla – Menciono llevando las manos de la chica para rodear su cuello.

- ¿Cómo me vas a llevar? – Pregunto sin comprender.

- Ya veras – Contesto con una sonrisa. Ella lo obedeció aun un poco dudosa – Toma aire y cierra los ojos, confía en mi Candy – Agrego antes de sumergirse.

Nadaron juntos de regreso a la orilla, ella podía sentir los músculos de la espalda del joven tensarse a cada movimiento, así como los de sus piernas al impulsarse, mientras ella solo se dejaba guiar, un par de veces abrió los ojos y pudo ver el extraordinario contraste del agua, la arena blanca, los rayos del Sol que se filtraban a través de esta, la piel bronceada de Fabrizio junto a la suya, que era blanca como el nácar, su cabello castaño que se mecía con suavidad.

Emergieron de nuevo antes de llegar a la orilla, él se volvió para mirarla y ella tenía una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada y lo iluminaba, se veía hermosa, su cabello dorado que ahora lucia mas oscuro, sus labios cubiertos por un hermoso tono carmín, sus ojos verdes que lucían mas profundos, con una luz diferente, especial. Se acerco hasta ella y le dio un beso, apenas un roce, luego la tomó de la mano para salir, pero ella se detuvo y él se volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- No… no es nada, pero podrías por favor buscarme una toalla es que de seguro hace mucho frio – Contesto ella con voz nerviosa.

- Claro no hay problema – Dijo acariciándole la mejilla, después de eso salió dejándola aun dentro del agua. Camino y le pidió a Ángela lo que la chica necesitaba, esta le ofreció una bata de baño color marfil, el chico regreso quedándose parado en la orilla - ¡Candy! – La llamo desde esta, ella se encontraba de espaldas y se volvió para mirarlo.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella y la hacían dudar… ¿Cómo saldría? Eso te pasa por no salir antes… bueno lo mejor será hacerlo lo mas rápido posible – Pensaba y enseguida comenzó a dar pasos para salir, el agua se sentía mas densa impidiéndole moverse con rapidez. Él tenía los ojos puestos en la figura de la chica que lucia extraordinaria en ese traje de baño blanco, su hermosa piernas largas y torneadas, la cintura diminuta, las caderas anchas y que al mismo tiempo mantenían la simetría con el resto de su cuerpo, los pecho llenos y firmes… en definitiva una maravillosa visión. Ella mantenía la mirada baja intentando parecer calmada, sin embargo era consciente que cada vez su figura se descubrir un poco mas ante la mirada atenta de Fabrizio, la podía sentir sobre ella.

- Eres hermosa – Le dijo con una sonrisa colocando una mano debajo de su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y esquivó su mirada, el joven extendió la bata para ayudarla a colocársela. Candy le dio la espalda y metió los brazos con rapidez dentro de las mangas, se la amarro cubriéndose. Él dejo ver una sonrisa, le encantaba esa timidez que ella poseía, la hacia lucir mucho mas hermosa, ella se volvió para mirarlo y comenzó a caminar, el chico rodeo la cintura de la rubia con un brazo para atraerla hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después del almuerzo decidieron caminar un poco por los alrededores, contemplar la hermosa vista que les brindaban los riscos a lo largo de la costa, las chicas se habían cubierto con hermosos vestidos blancos de lino, los caballeros también optaron por algo mas formal, entre bromas y juegos se pasaron varias horas observando los hermosos tonos de las aguas del mar, Albert señalo varios lugares cercanos que le parecían conocidos y Fabrizio lo corregía cuando lo ameritaba, el rubio había visitado estas costas cuando era adolescente y sus hermanas aun solteras viajaban en compañía de sus tías y primos.

Regresaron a la playa antes de las dos, aun contaban con tiempo suficiente por lo cual decidieron tomar otro baño, esta vez la rubia se relajo un poco más y se deshizo del vestido con naturalidad. Fransheska se encontraba sentada en la orilla con Albert observando el mar tomados de la mano, mientras Ángela y Antonio nadaban, Fabrizio la esperaba para entrar al agua, le ofreció la mano dedicándole una sonrisa que la hizo sentirse confiada.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar Candy? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si, es hermoso… tranquilo, te da una paz increíble – Respondió acariciando la mejilla del joven.

- Si… eso es lo que lo hace especial, es como tus ojos – Menciono pegando su frente a la de la chica para fundirse en la mirada esmeralda. – Quiero quedarme a vivir para siempre en sus ojos, en tus labios… en tu corazón – Agrego con voz suave.

Ella no supo que decir ante eso, todo lo que Fabrizio le decía era tan hermoso… la llenaba de felicidad – Acorto la poca distancia entre ambos y busco sus labios para perderse en ellos. El joven la amarro a su cuerpo intensificando el beso, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de la rubia.

- Te amo – Dijo él con voz ronca una vez se separaron.

- Yo también te amo y me encanta escucharlo de tus labios… mi corazón late desesperado Fabrizio, lleno de emoción, de felicidad – Contesto ahogándose en el mar de sus ojos.

Fueron sacados de la burbuja por la voz de Albert, quien se encontraba en al orilla al lado de Fransheska y de otro hombre.

- ¡Chicos vengan! – Menciono haciéndoles un ademan.

Ellos acudieron de inmediato, salieron del agua de la misma manera en que habían entrado, tomados de las manos y sonrientes.

- Fabrizio, Candy, vamos a tomarnos unas fotografías – Dijo Fransheska entusiasmada cuando llegaron hasta donde estos se encontraban.

Albert se encontraba hablando con un fotógrafo alemán que estaba haciendo una toma de la Isla de Caprera. El hombre de unos treinta años, cabello oscuro, una barba que cubría la mitad de su cara, usaba anteojos, la piel tostada por el sol. Después de unos minutos el rubio lo había convencido para que les tomara unas fotos, el hombre cautivado por la belleza de las chicas accedió con una sonrisa. Se tomaron más de diez fotografías, en grupos, en parejas, las chicas solas, Albert le pago al hombre quien lo agradeció pues se encontraba escaso de dinero después de llevar mas de tres meses viajando por el mediterráneo, deseaban montar una exposición en Berlín para dar a conocer su trabajo y así entrar a la National Geographic Society, el hombre sabia que era un proyecto ambicioso pero confiaba en su talento para la fotografía, después de haber perdido todas sus propiedades durante la guerra, solo le quedaba su cámara y el deseo de salir delante. Los jóvenes escucharon atentos los relatos de hermosos lugares cerca de allí; El Estrecho de Gibraltar, El Cabo de San Antonio, las maravillosas vistas desde las Costas de Marsella, El Canal de Suez, El Estrecho de Dardanelos, cada uno poseedores de una belleza extraordinaria y enigmática, Hans Bergen Lenz, como se llamaba el fotógrafo tomó una merienda con ellos, los hombres le ofrecieron llevarlo hasta Cerdeña si deseaba llegar a esa localidad, este acepto de inmediato, pues eso le ahorraría tiempo y dinero, después de un rato se recostó para descansar un poco mientras lo jóvenes regresaban a disfrutar de sus actividades.

Ella entro a la oficina sin anunciarse, venia cargada de carpetas que apenas podía mantener entre sus manos, cerró la puerta empujándola con su cuerpo. Él levanto la mirada y al verla se puso de pie y camino hasta ella para ayudarla, aprovechando que la chica tenía las manos ocupadas, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, apenas un roce. Ella respondió a este con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Neil tomó más de la mitad de las carpetas que Vanessa traía entre sus manos y camino con ella para colocarlas sobre el escritorio. Después se volvió, colocándole una mano en la cintura y la otra en el cuello la atrajo hacia su cuerpo pegándola a este de manera posesiva y atrapo sus labios en un beso penetrante e impetuoso. Ella solo era consciente de las sensaciones que este beso provocaba en su cuerpo, solo podía dejarse llevar y entregarse a él, solo eso. Poco a poco Neil camino con ella hasta tropezar con uno de los muebles de la biblioteca que cubría la pared, las manos de la chica le acariciaban la espalda con suavidad, subiendo hasta su pecho sintiendo a través de su ropa el latido desbocado del corazón del moreno.

- Neil… estamos en la oficina… Neil – Ella intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, pero el joven parecía no escucharla, en el fondo ella no deseaba que lo hiciera, se sentía tan bien cuando él la tomaba de esta manera.

Sin embargo no debía dejarse llevar por la pasión, intento separarse haciendo presión en el pecho de Neil, este lo noto de inmediato y llevo sus manos hasta las de ella, las tomó y con un movimiento seguro las subió a ambos lados para pegarlas al mueble, mientras su boca exigía mas de ella, sus labios presionaba con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo, llenando con su legua la boca de Vanessa, succionando a ratos la suya, haciéndola estremecer ante cada roce, ella fue cediendo a este beso abrasador que la elevaba, entrelazo sus manos con las del joven, pegando su cuerpo al de él, después de un minuto Neil bajo lentamente sus manos por los brazos de ella, deslizando sus dedos por la piel bronceada de la chica, erizándola con solo ese toque. Ella llevo los brazos hasta el cuello del joven y lo rodeo con estos, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y la elevaba aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y el mueble. Vanessa le acariciaba la espalda, los hombros, enredaba sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo, sintiendo cada vez mas como su corazón se agitaba con una fuerza dolorosa dentro de su pecho y comenzaba a quedarse sin aire.

¡Dios cuanto lo deseo! Cuanto me hace sentir – Pensaba ante cada caricia que amenazaba con robarle la poca cordura que tenia.

Neil abandono sus labios y comenzó a bajar por su cuello, mientras deslizaba una mano por su cintura, bajando a su cadera, elevando una pierna de ella para que lo rodeara, acaricio con el centro de su mano la rodilla de ella, movimientos circulares que la hacían temblar, suavemente fue subiendo por la piel desnuda del muslo de la chica hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior. Ella dejo libre un gemido cuando la mano de Neil comenzó a viajar a su centro, abrió los ojos y pudo ver el deseo reflejado en los de él, llenos de fuego, brillantes, oscuros, mientras se abría paso entre el monto de encajes de su ropa.

- Deseo tenerte ahora – Dijo con voz ronca a su oído. Ella no podía pensar en nada más que el placer que él le estaba proporcionado, aunque intentara ser racional no lograba hacerlo.

Un toque en la puerta los tomó por sorpresa sacándolos del embrujo que el deseo había creado para ellos. Con rapidez la chica se separo de él y camino hacia el escritorio intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire y controlarse. Neil por su parte dejo libre un gemido cargado de frustración, llego hasta ella, le acaricio la mejilla dedicándole una sonrisa para infundirle confianza y tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, respiro profundamente para calmar su pulso, cerró los ojos y los abrió de inmediato, miro a Vanessa quien ya se encontraba mas tranquila. Escucharon un segundo toque.

- Adelante – Menciono el chico dando gracias a su voz por sonar calmada.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Leagan disculpe que lo moleste – Menciono el gerente del banco entrando a la oficina.

- No se preocupe Whitman, pase por favor – Respondió el chico haciéndole un ademan.

- Solo quería pasar a dejarle el reporte del último mes de la cámara de comercio, sé que esto lo hacen las chicas, pero también deseaba ser uno de los primeros en felicitarlo por la adquisición de sus acciones, el asunto ya es oficial, su primo me llamo para confirmar una visita la próxima semana y presentarlo en una reunión como parte de la junta directiva – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Esto tomó al joven por sorpresa pues hasta donde sabía su tío William tenia que autorizar la venta de las mismas y él se encontraba de viaje, a menos que Archie se haya tomado la molestia de escribirle para comentarle el asunto, regreso a la realidad y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Vanessa que le sonreían.

- No tenía conocimiento de ello Sr. Whitman, le agradezco mucho la información – Expreso con una sonrisa.

- Entonces me alegra doblemente al haber sido yo quien le diera la noticia, felicitaciones Sr. Leagan. – Dijo el hombre con sinceridad.

- Neil, por favor llámeme Neil – Pidió este.

- Está bien, felicitaciones Neil… bueno no teniendo mas que decir, me retiro – Menciono – Srta. Scott ¿No saldrá a almorzar con las demás secretarias? – Pregunto el hombre sin intensión de ser entrometido.

- No… no Sr. Whitman, aun tengo algunas cosas pendientes y es mejor tener todo al día… imagino que si el Sr. Cornwell nos visita deseara ver algún reporte – Respondió ella sin saber que mas decir.

- Por supuesto… aunque no debería de sobre cargarse de trabajo, se puede enfermar y seguramente eso es algo que ninguno de los presentes deseamos – Acoto mirando al moreno a los ojos.

- El Sr. Whitman tiene toda la razón… permítame invitarla a almorzar y así celebramos – Dijo el joven colocándose de pie. Ella lo miro a los ojos sin saber que responder.

- Me encantaría poder acompañarlos, pero tengo un almuerzo con unos empresarios… ya iba de salida, solo pase un momento, vayan ustedes y se divierten un rato, no todo es trabajo – Indico el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Whitman – Expreso el moreno.

- John… llámame John por favor, bueno ahora si marcho no me gusta llegar tarde, nos vemos – Menciono el hombre para despedirse.

- Hasta luego John – Dijo el chico.

- Hasta luego Sr. Whitman – Agrego ella con una sonrisa tímida.

El hombre afirmo en silencio y salió del lugar. Vanessa se coloco de pie asegurándose que no regresaría y corrió para abrazar a Neil.

- ¡Felicitaciones! – Expreso con entusiasmo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias – Contesto él acariciando la mejilla de la chica. - ¿Me acompañas a celebrarlo? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, se alejo de él para buscar su bolso, pero antes de que hubiese dado un par de pasos la mano de Neil al detuvo.

- Creo que será mejor celebrarlo aquí – Menciono amarrándola en un abrazo mientras caminaba con ella hacia el sofá.

- Neil… Neil, no podemos… mira lo que acaba de pasar, gracias a Dios el Sr. Whitman no se dio cuenta de nada, te imaginas si hubiese sido alguien mas – Expreso con preocupación.

- Bueno… está bien no volveré a dejarme llevar mientras estemos aquí… aunque todo es tu culpa – Dijo en tono de reproche.

- ¿Mi culpa? No entiendo… ¿Por qué dices eso? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por ser tan hermosa, por provocarme… no puedo tenerte cerca y no desear hacerte el amor, me vuelves loco – Dijo mientras le daba delicados besos en el cuello. Ella dejo libre una carcajada.

- Eso no es excusa… bueno ahora será mejor que vayamos a almorzar, sino se nos hará tarde y tenemos trabajo pendiente – Dijo intentando separase de él de nuevo.

- Tengo una idea mejor, compramos algo para llevar y comemos en tu casa o en la mia – Dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¡Neil Leagan! Sé perfectamente a donde nos llevara tu idea… - Intento agregar algo mas pero él la detuvo.

- Me encanta lo intuitiva que puedes ser a veces – Dijo depositando un beso en los labios de la chica.

- Siempre lo soy… solo que algunas veces finjo no serlo – Contesto con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba para salir.

El joven se perdió en el movimiento de sus caderas y se mordió el labio inferior, antes de que ella lograse escapar, él corrió para detenerla, le sujeto la mano que tenia sobre la perilla, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

- Puedes fingir no serlo hoy… y solo dejarte llevar – Le dijo en un susurro al oído. Ella se estremeció.

- Vamos a tu departamento – Fue la respuesta que ella le dio.

Esto hizo que la sangre de su cuerpo hirviera, le dio un beso en el cuello, la volvió para mirarla a los ojos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de esas que la hacían suspirar, rozo sus labios con los de él, un movimiento rápido y salieron del lugar.

El sol comenzaba a caer pintando con sus colores el paisaje frente a sus ojos, trayendo del mar el maravilloso aroma de este en la suave brisa que mecía los cabellos castaños de ella, el color de su piel había tomado ese hermoso tono bronceado que resaltaba sus hermoso ojos grises y hacían lucir sus labios con un tono carmín mas intenso, labios que cada vez lo tentaban mas a adueñarse de ellos, caminaban tomados de la mano por uno de los inmensas piedras de granito que flanqueaban la playa, con sumo cuidado él la guiaba, para observar desde este lugar la puesta de sol, él se sentó probando que la piedra fuera estable para soportarlos a los dos, luego le extendió la mano a ella quien la recibió con una sonrisa, sentándose delante de él entre sus piernas. Albert la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el hombro. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y acaricio los brazos del chico, cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el aroma del mar, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Albert, el sol, la brisa, la magia.

- He viajado por tantos lugares y nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso – Le dijo en un susurro.

- Yo ya había estado antes en este lugar… pero nunca me había percatado de lo maravilloso que es, ahora existe algo distinto en el… es como si todo fuera mas intenso, mas brillante – Contesto con alegría.

- Para mi es extraordinario porque puedo compartirlo contigo, es tu presencia lo que lo hace especial – Menciono llevándose una mano de la chica a los labios y depositando un beso en ella.

- Siento lo mismo, si estoy a tu lado cualquier lugar es hermoso, único… tú lo haces brillar, eres mi Sol Albert… iluminas mi vida, mi mundo – Dijo tomando una mano del chico para besarla.

- Sabes que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Fransheska… que deseo quedarme contigo siempre, siempre – Respondió estrechando mas el abrazo y besándola en el cuello.

Ella se estremeció ante el tacto y su corazón salto dentro de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, se volvió muy despacio para mirarlo a los ojos, no hizo falta que dijera nada, estos hablaron por ella, sus ojos le pedían que la besara. Él acepto la invitación de inmediato y llevo una mano hasta su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, mientras sus labios se paseaban con ternura por los de ella, poco a poco la necesidad aumentaba en ellos y se entregaron a un beso mas intento, mas intimo, cargado de pasión y ternura.

Después de un momento se separaron, extasiados de tanto amor, llenos de felicidad, con la certeza que este amor era maravilloso y era suyo… más que nada en el mundo este sentimiento les pertenecía. Se colocaron de pie dejando que sus mirada se perdieran en el horizontes, él rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Te amo – Le susurro al oído. – Te amo Fransheska… quiero que te quedes en mi vida, quiero entregarte mi vida… porque sé que tú la cuidaras y la llenaras de alegría.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos húmedos, su mirada se perdió en la azul de Albert, subió sus manos para acariciar el rostro del chico, mientras sonreía y su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho.

- Mi vida también es tuya Albert, te la di desde el mismo instante en que te dije que te amaba por primera vez, es completamente tuya… mi vida, yo, mi corazón, mi alma… todo es tuyo… todo porque tú eres todo lo que he soñado, lo que siempre he esperado – Las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lagrimas de felicidad, de amor.

- Tú eres mas de lo que una vez soñé, me haces tan feliz… tanto que temo que todo sea un sueño, me haces sentir seguro… es como si toda mi vida te hubiese estado esperando, mi alma te reconoció de inmediato, cuando me vi en tus ojos lo supe, supe que eras tú y sin embargo me lo negué en un principio, intente ignorar lo que mi corazón gritaba, no se si era miedo o escepticismo, pase tanto tiempo solo, pensado que estar así era lo mejor, que mi vida era viajar de un lugar a otro, ser libre, sin ataduras… hasta llegue a pensar que jamás encontraría esto, que el amor no estaba hecho para hombres como yo… no me importaba si llegaba o no, pensaba que todo era perfecto, sencillo, sin complicaciones – Él la miraba a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabello y se perdía en los ojos grises. Ella le sonreía y lo miraba con ternura – Estaba tan equivocado… porque justo ahora sé que siempre estuve solo, vacio, que la perfección no existe… no es algo que se pueda definir y tener entre las manos, lo único perfecto es Dios… y fue él quien me trajo hasta ti, para mostrarme que el amor es la mayor libertad que puedo poseer… mi libertad esta en tus ojos Fransheska, en tus brazos, en tus labios… es allí donde soy verdaderamente libre y feliz – Su voz era maravillosa, era música para los oídos de ella.

- Dios entonces nos premio a los dos, me trajo lo que tanto tiempo había pedido… y al mismo tiempo a lo que mas le temía, el amor puede hacerte sufrir… me decía una y otra vez, utilizaba eso para escapar… pero desde que vi tu ojos supe que no me importaba si pasaba noches enteras llorando… si tan solo tenia la oportunidad de tenerte conmigo me dejaría llevar, me entregaría a este sentimiento… tú me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por eso deseo confiarte mi corazón, por eso me entregaría a ti sin limites… yo te amo Albert y no tengo una certeza mas grande que esa… te amo – Le dijo y luego se fundió en un beso con él, dejando a su corazón sellar la promesa que ambos se hacían.

Sus labios se fundieron, despertando emociones en sus almas y sensaciones en sus cuerpo, las suaves caricias de sus manos, de sus labios, el roce tibio y suave de sus leguas, gemidos que salió de sus pechos, los elevaban, haciéndolos girar dentro de un torbellino de deseo, pasión, amor y ternura. Después de un momento se vieron obligados a separarse, a lo lejos divisaron la embarcación que los llevaría de regreso a Cerdeña, pero este lugar siempre seria especial, pues fue testigo de su amor, de cómo sus corazones alcanzaba todo aquello que alguna vez anhelaron y mucho más.

El sol comenzaba a caer bañando con sus tonos y su calor, el inmenso jardín del Castillo Grandchester, en este se encontraban Eleonor y Dominique realizando un ensayo sobre Hamlet Príncipe de Dinamarca de Shakespeare, la niña se destacaba cada vez mas en sus estudios gracias al apoyo de la actriz, la relación entre ambas se hacia mas estrella con el paso de los días, la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia había llena de felicidad a la pequeña, alejando de su padre y ella los temores y las dudas. Eleonor buscaba en lo posible mostrarse cariñosa y comprensiva con la pequeña que ya comenzaba a convertirse en una hermosa señorita, ella siempre deseo tener una niña y Dominique había llegado a cubrir de algún modo ese lugar.

- Buenas tardes – Saludo Richard entrando al jardín con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes – Respondieron ellas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus miradas.

El hombre se acerco hasta su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla cargado de ternura, su relación también había cambiado en los últimos meses para mejor, se había hecho mas estrecha, la niña demostraba sus sentimientos con mas libertad al igual que su padre, la presencia de la rubia y las muestras de cariño de ella para con ambos los hacia sentirse mas en confianza. Eleonor había llegado a sus vidas para llenarlas de color y luz, con esa maravillosa calidez que irradiaba y ahora mas que nunca al tener en su vientre al fruto de su amor, se veía hermosa, radiante… como nunca antes soñó verla, llena de vida y dispuesta a compartirla con él, tomó asiento junto a su esposa y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Pregunto ella mientras acariciaba el cabello de Richard con ternura.

- Bien, recibí varias noticias alentadoras sobre la situación en Escocia, también recibimos la invitación por parte de su majestad para visitarlos en su residencia de verano durante este próximo – Contesto llevando su mano hasta el vientre de cinco meses de su esposa.

- Me alegra que todo se este solucionando, también la invitación de su majestad… solo que no se si este señorito o señorita que crece en mi vientre se sienta de ánimos para viajar, últimamente lo siento muy inquieto – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- De seguro que le gustara, el castillo de Balmoral es una grandiosa residencia, del siglo XV, adquirida por el príncipe Alberto para la reina Victoria en 1852, el lugar favorito de su majestad para descansar en los días de intenso calor, apartado de todo el bullicio de Londres, el paisaje es realmente hermoso, la casa esta rodeada de inmensos jardines y parece emerge mágicamente entre la frondosidad de los bosques de Birkhall y las impresionantes montañas escocesas de Cairngor, a la sombra de la de Lochnagar. – Explico el hombre con entusiasmo.

En ese instante el bebe se movió motivado por las caricias que su padre le hacia, el hombre dejo ver una sonrisa y busco los ojos de Eleonor.

- Creo que le gusto la idea de acompañar a la reina durante sus vacaciones – Agrego la mujer acariciando la mano que su esposo tenia sobre su vientre.

- ¿Puede escucharnos? – Pregunto Dominique sorprendida.

- Así parece – Menciono la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Bebe… hermanito – Dijo la chica acercándose a la mujer y llevando su mano al vientre de esta.

De inmediato la creatura reacciono moviéndose de nuevo, los ojos de los presentes se llenaron de sorpresa al notar que se movía en dos lugares distintos, en la parte alta del vientre donde descansaba la mano de Richard y un poco mas abajo donde se encontraba la de Dominique.

- ¡Si no escucha! – Respondió la chica emocionada.

- Háblale de nuevo Dominique – Pidió Eleonor con amabilidad, mientras acercaba su mano al mismo lugar donde se encontraba la de la niña.

- Bebe… ¿Quieres dulces? – Pregunto con una sonrisa. El vientre lucia inmóvil – Creo que se quedo dormido – Agrego con pesar. En ese instante se movió de nuevo en los mismos lugares que ya lo había hecho antes. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de todos.

- Creo que va a ser bastante alto… - Dijo Eleonor mirando la distancia que había entre un lugar y otro, ya ella había estado embarazada antes y nunca noto que Terry se moviese en dos lugares diferentes y al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Richard al ver el semblante pensativo de la mujer.

- No, todo esta bien – Contesto ella con una sonrisa y su vientre se movió de nuevo – Creo que ahora tendré que complacerlo con los dulces… voy a terminar gorda y tu papá no me va a querer – Expreso ella en tono de broma, para aliviar la preocupación en el rostro de su esposo.

- Yo nunca haría eso, es imposible dejar de amarte – Le susurro al oído mientras acariciaba de nuevo el pronunciado vientre de la rubia, un poco mas de lo habitual para apenas contar con cinco meses.

El hombre hizo llamar a unas de las chicas de servicio de la casa y pidió algunos de los dulces favoritos de su esposa e hija, la mujer llego de inmediato con una bandeja de estos, un servicio de té y galletas. Ellos compartieron entre risas y palabras cariñosas el final de la tarde.

Candy se encontraba observando el Mar, el Sol a los lejos comenzaba a ocultarse, mientras la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, cerró los ojos intentando dejar su mente en blanco, pero esta era caprichosa y de inmediato busco la imagen de los ojos de Fabrizio llego hasta ella, ese azul tan parecido… ese que poseía la misma luz, la misma intensidad… su mente se lleno de recuerdos… recuerdos de una noche de año nuevo, de la cubierta de un barco, una espesa neblina… unos ojos igual a esos… los mismo ojos… su sonrisa… - En ese momento una carcajada igual a aquella la regreso de golpe a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar de donde provenía.

Fabrizio reía abiertamente ante las ocurrencias de Antonio que pretendía ganarle jugando al pulso, el pobre hombre pedía la revancha pero no tenía la mas mínima oportunidad de ganar, ni siquiera le había ganado a Albert quien a pesar de no participar de este tipo de actividades, también le había ganado, claro está no con tanta facilidad que Fabrizio. Él levanto la vista y vio a la rubia observándolo, sin embargo había algo en su mirada que lo estremeció… era la misma mirada que le dedicara la vez que había caído en la piscina de su casa… o cuando intento decirle algo en aquel club de Francia, esa mirada mezcla de miedo, desconcierto y por contradictorio que pudiese parecer también mostraba cierta certeza… como si ella pudiese ver a través de su pecho y su mente y descubrir todos aquellos secreto que él guardaba… como si ella conociese mas de él que cualquier otra persona en el mundo… hasta mas que él mismo. – Se coloco de pie cediéndole el puesto a uno de los ayudantes del capitán y se encamino a donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto acariciándole la mejilla al ver que sus ojos se encontraban húmedos.

Ella solo asintió en silencio mientras lo miraba a los ojos, tomó la mano libre del chico entre las suyas y se la llevo a los labios para depositar un beso en ella, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no derrabar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta. Él le dio un beso en la frente y la atrajo a su cuerpo con un brazo acariciando su espalda, no entendía el cambio de actitud en ella, pero era evidente que le sucedía algo, no obstante prefirió guardar silencio.

- Prométeme que te quedaras conmigo… que nunca, nunca te vas a ir… que no estaré sola de nuevo, no quiero estar sola… quiero estar contigo, siempre… siempre – Ella decía cada una de las palabras como una suplica, su mirada también dejaba ver la angustia que poseía su voz, como si necesitara con urgencia que esta promesa fuese dicha… real.

- Nunca te voy a dejar Candy… no importa donde estemos siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no tienes nada que temer mi vida… te prometo que siempre estaré contigo – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella busco sus labios con premura, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él en un abrazo, no le importaba que estuviesen cerca de los demás, lo único que deseaba era que él se quedara con ella, que esta promesa la llenara de seguridad, con solo imaginar que tal vez la vida los podía alejar de nuevo, ese dolor que hacía mucho no sentía se instalaba en su pecho, ahogándola.

- ¿Candy que sucede amor? ¿Por qué estas así? – Le pregunto con ternura mirándola a los ojos.

- No es nada… no es nada, solo que no quiero perderte, no quiero alejarme de ti… sabes que mi corazón te pertenece… no podría vivir sin el… y es tuyo… así que no podría vivir sin ti tampoco… - Él le dedico una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba sus hombros. – Ya no sé lo que digo…. Solo es que no quiero estar sin ti – Cada palabra salía de sus labios en un susurro… en ningún momento lo había llamado por su nombre… no podía hacerlo pues sentía que esas palabras no eran para nadie mas que no fuese Terry… sabía que si algún nombre salía de sus labios seria este… no podía evitarlo, era a Terry a quien le pedía que se quedara a su lado, era a él a quien le rogaba que nunca la dejara… que nunca mas se alejara dejándola sumida en un mar de tristeza, dudas, dolor, soledad… no quería estar sola de nuevo, no podría soportarlo. – Al fin dejo una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, fue inútil tratar de contenerla.

- Te prometo que me quedare siempre a tu lado, no habrá nada que logre separarme de ti Candy… tú eres mi vida, mi mundo… eres mi amor y no pienso renunciar a ti, ni dejarte, te prometo que no dejare que nada nos separe… yo tampoco soportaría estar lejos de ti… nada mas de pensarlo me duele amor, prometo estar junto a ti siempre… - Él también sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, mientras un dolor se centraba en medio de su pecho y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas… era algo extraño, era como si el dolor de Candy también fuese el suyo… como si sus almas estuviesen unidas por un lazo que los había atado siempre… lo sintió desde la primera vez que la vio, esa fuerza que los unía… como si toda su vida nada mas la hubiese estado esperando a ella, siempre a ella.

Frank se despido de Elisa con un beso y una amplia sonrisa, ella termino por arreglarse y bajo encontrando a Jules sentado en uno de los muebles del recibidor, quien al verla pasar cerca se puso de pie y se acerco dedicándole una mirada ardiente posándose en los labios para después enfocarse descaradamente en el escote de la joven, ella solo le dedico una sonrisa cargada de picardía y siguió al comedor, Jules miro a su alrededor y antes de que Elisa pudiera dar mas de dos pasos, la tomo por el brazo, ella dirigió la mirada donde posaba la mano de Jules y suavemente se soltó haciendo un chasquido con la boca y negando con la cabeza, luego llevo su dedo índice y acaricio la mandíbula del joven deteniéndolo en la barbilla se acerco un poco y en un susurro le dijo:

- Sé que estas loco por mi, es muy fácil de ver, tus ojos no pueden mentir, además te paralizas cada vez que me ves pasar, pero tienes que ser mas precavido si no quieres que todos se den cuenta. – Alejándose dejándolo estupefacto, mientras él maldecía quedamente.

Quien se cree para decir que estoy loco por ella, esas son sus ganas, pero me las va a pagar… serás tú Elisa quien se vuelva loca por mí, ni dormir podrás. – Pensaba el joven mientras regresaba, sentándose en el mismo lugar y tomando el diario. – Lo haces porque sabes que hay sirvientes por toda la casa y no puedo actuar abiertamente, pero ya encontrare la manera de que no puedas escabullirte ya que siempre tratas de estar acompañada y cuando no, prefieres encerrarte en tu habitación, veamos quien es mas fuerte.

Casi terminaba el diario y aun no regresaba de seguro estaría dándole la merienda a Frederick, efectivamente estaba por levantarse y marcharse a su habitación cuando la vio regresar con el pequeño en brazos e inmediatamente dirigió la vista a un articulo que ya había leído, pero no continuaría dejando ver su interés por ella, se haría el indiferente.

Después del almuerzo subió a su habitación no tenia ganas de estar caminando por ahí, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, cuando despertó ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, entro al baño y se preparo cuando salió escucho unas voces en el pasillo, se acerco colocando el odio en la puerta para escuchar mejor, era Elisa quien le pedía a Dennis que cuidara de Frederick ya que iría a cabalgar un rato y el rostro del joven se ilumino era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, espero cinco minutos y salió, las caballerizas estaban lo suficientemente retirada de la casa y solo un sirviente en ella.

Ya ella tenia que haber llegado, dejo que se adelantara lo suficiente, cuando faltaba poco por llegar empezó a cojear, Peter estaba fuera de las caballerizas amarrando unas sogas.

- Buenas tarde Peter. – Saludo el joven alegremente, pero dejando ver un gesto de dolor.

- Buenas tardes señor… veo que aun no mejora por completo del pie. – Acoto el capataz dirigiendo la mirada al pie de Jules.

- Si… si la verdad es que yo creo que aun me faltaba tiempo con el yeso, y a pesar de que ha pasado bastante tiempo hay veces en que el dolor se hace insoportable como ahora, tendré que esperar un rato para regresar a la casa.

- ¿Y no ha tomado algún calmante?

- No, es que no esperaba que me doliera tanto. – Dejándose caer sobre el pasto. – Pero ya se me pasara.

- Yo solo tengo por aquí calmante para los caballos. - Soltando una carcajada a la cual Jules acompaño. – Si quiere puedo buscarle un par en la casa.

- No Peter, la verdad no me gustaría molestar. – Dejando ver un poco de vergüenza en la cara.

- No es ninguna molestia señor, además así aprovecho y le pido un pan a Irene, eso si por ahí esta la señora, si pregunta por mi dígale que enseguida regreso.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias Peter.

- No hay de que señor. – Dijo el hombre y se alejo. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos, Jules se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡Bingooo!... mejor no me pudieron salir las cosas. - Con una sonrisa y entro a las caballerizas sabia perfectamente que Elisa se encontraba en el cubículo de Hades por lo que fue directamente a pesar del miedo que le tenia a los caballos bien vale el riesgo. La joven al escuchar los pasos.

- Peter listo, vamos a sacarlo. – Dándole una palmada en el lomo al animal.

- Lamento decepcionarla señora, pero de aquí no sale nadie. – Dijo al tiempo que entraba y cerraba la rejilla mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Que haces aquí?… por ahí esta Peter. – Con una mezcla de miedo y excitación.

- No, Peter no esta… me encargue de que desapareciera. - Acorralándola y tomándola por las muñecas llevándola hasta la pared mirándola directamente a los ojos, bajo la mirada posándola en lo labios de la joven y pasándose la lengua por los de él con ese gesto hizo que la respiración de ella se disparara inmediatamente, se acerco aun mas hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de ella, pero al ver las ganas de Elisa por besarlo se retiro, manteniéndola con las manos aun en la pared, se bajo hasta el abdomen de la joven y subió lentamente acariciándola con la nariz mantenido el contacto visual, ella mantenía los labios entre abiertos para ayudar a los pulmones, Jules rozo con su lengua los labios de ella, no tenia prisa quería disfrutar esa sensación en el mas mínimo toque. Elisa sentía que estaba perdiendo el control las piernas le temblaban, por lo que antes de que él se apoderara por completo de su boca objeto.

- Espera, no tan deprisa. – Ahora era ella la que pasaba la lengua por lo labios del joven. – Primero que nada quiero que dejemos las cosas bien claras.

- No hay nada que aclarar. – Soltándole las manos y tomándola por la cintura, adhiriendo su cuerpo mucho mas, buscando los labios de Elisa.

- Si claro que si. – Colocándole una mano en el cuello, al ver que era imposible por ahora besarla en los labios se dirigió al cuello, subiendo con una mano el cabello, ante este movimiento a Elisa se le escapo un gemido haciendo eco en el odio de Jules y esto hizo que la sangre en él hirviera aun más. – Tienes que entender que esto es solo casual, no quiero que me metas en problemas, ni que después andes con celos… - Mientras otro gemido se escapaba y Jules jugueteaba con su lengua en la oreja. - Quiero solo tu cuerpo, no tu corazón y que lo tengas muy claro.- En ese momento Jules dejo de besarla se retiro un poco y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa picara le contesto:

- No pienso entregártelo… puedo amarte sin enamorarme y veras que bien puedo hacerlo. – Mordiéndole el labio inferior. – Solo será para divertirnos un rato, hacerte pecar un poco, solo eso.

- Entonces esta claro…. bueno que esperas, no tengas miedo, no muerdo.

- Tú no, pero yo si y me muero por morder tus labios. – La alzo y ella rodeo la cintura con sus piernas mientras él la besaba apasionadamente sacando del pantalón la camisa de equitación y metiendo por dentro las manos acariciando la espalda desnuda de la joven moviendo una de sus manos hasta llevarla al abdomen subiendo para tomar uno de los pechos, su recorrido se detuvo cuando escucho.

- ¡Señor Leblanc! – Peter acaba de llegar, dejo caer a Elisa sin el mínimo cuidado, quien cayo sentada en la paja seca, abrochándose rápidamente los tres botones que ya la joven había desabotonado, peinándose el cabello con los dedos y limpiándose los labios. Mientras Elisa se metía la camisa dentro del pantalón.

Peter llego y encontró a Jules de cuclillas mirándole las patas a Hades, mientras Elisa estaba parada recostada contra la pared.

- ¿Ah aquí esta? – Dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

- Si Peter es que la señora me pidió el favor de colocarle los cascos a Hades. – Intervino Elisa – Si… Peter como te llame y no estabas le pedí el favor al señor.

- Señora pero si ya se los había colocado. – Acoto inocentemente.

- Si… si y efectivamente los tenia solo que este se le había aflojado. – Pensando rápidamente y señalando la pata del animal.

- Bueno señora esta listo. – Acoto Jules poniéndose de pie. Elisa tomo las riendas sacando a Hades mientras que Jules y Peter la siguieron, el capataz se percato de que el joven ya no cojeaba, espero que estuvieran solo para decirle:

- Señor Leblanc acá tiene los calmantes, pero veo que se siente mejor. – mirando el pie al joven.

- Gracias Peter… no aun me duele y mucho, solo que disimule delante de la señora, sabes que me da pena y si se entera envían a buscar al medico ya he causado bastantes molestias. – Tomo los comprimidos. – Me regalas un poco de agua.

- Claro señor. – Dijo el hombre encaminándose para regresar y entregarle un vaso con agua, Jules tomo las pastillas y se las llevo la boca luego las paso con un gran trago de agua.

- Muchas gracias Peter… eres un gran hombre. – Dándole una palmada en la espalda y se encamino a la casa, Peter se dio cuenta que efectivamente aun le dolía el pie, porque empezó a cojear nuevamente.

_**Esta mañana clara**__**  
**__**la he fabricado para nuestro amor**__**  
**__**y en cada rama puse **__**  
**__**una espiga de Sol.**__**  
**__**Te ríes... te ríes, **__**  
**__**pero te agrada mi canción.**__**  
**__**Este día mío **__**  
**__**lo he fabricado para nuestro amor**__**  
**__**y en los manteles puse **__**  
**__**la miel rubia del Sol.**__**  
**__**Te ríes... te ríes,**__**  
**__**pero te agrada mi canción**___

___**Esta tarde profunda **__**  
**__**la he fabricado para nuestro amor**__**  
**__**y en la hoja más lata pusiste **__**  
**__**el último adiós del Sol **__**  
**__**Te ríes... te ríes,**__**  
**__**Pero te duele mi canción. **___

___**Todo el día fue nuestro. Fernando Paz Castillo.**_

**Nota de autor: **

*** Cuando tus ojos me miran. Franco De Vita.**

**Continuara...**


	50. Capitulo 22 segunda parte

_**Capitulo 22 **_

_**Segunda parte**_

Notaba un poco tenso y miraba con insistencia a Ángela, ella esquivaba su mirada y también se le notaba algo nerviosa, como si estuviesen tramando algo. Esta era la última noche que pasarían en Cerdeña, las mujeres se habían encargado de preparar delicioso platillos para cenar juntos en la terraza que daba al mar, los hermoso mantenles blancos adornaban la amplia mesa que los hombre habían rodado y organizado antes de salir a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban. Regresaron con dos botellas de vino blanco para acompañar la comida y un hermoso ramo de rosas para cada una; Ángela se sonrojo al recibir un bello arreglo de rosas amarillas y blancas de manos de Antonio quien se las ofreció con una sonrisa, los jóvenes los miraban con ojos divertidos pero no hicieron ningún comentario para no incomodarlos.

Ellas colocaron los ramos en un hermoso jarrón uniéndolos todos en un bellísimo arreglo que adorno el centro de la mesa, colocaron esta con la ayuda de ellos y procedieron a tomar asiento, la comida se veía realmente exquisita, mas viniendo de las manos de las dueñas de sus corazones, entre comentarios agradables y alguna que otra broma fue transcurriendo la velada. Antonio se

- Quisiera… - Se levanto el italiano después de armarse de valor, ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes quienes se volvieron a mirarlo de inmediato, el hombre se intimido quedándose en silencio por unos minutos.

Ángela sentía que su rostro se cubría de carmín y sus mejillas ardían, bajo la mirada intentando parecer casual.

- Quisiera hacer un brindis… por esta velada, por los maravillosos días que hemos compartido… - Se detuvo al no saber que mas decir, los nervios no lo dejaban pensar.

- Muchas gracias Antonio – Menciono Albert con una sonrisa.

- Nosotros también estamos felices y agradecemos la compañía de todos los presentes… pero – Dijo Fabrizio mirando al hombre que alzaba su copa y esquivaba su mirada. – No creo que sea solamente para eso que te levantaste – Agrego con una mirada de picardía.

El rostro del hombre palideció y dejo la copa a un lado y se froto las manos, mientras buscaba los ojos de Ángela, la mujer levanto la vista y le dedico una sonrisa fugaz, pero realmente hermosa.

- No… no, bueno en realidad… yo quisiera – Él intentaba buscar la palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía – Verán… Sr. Andley… yo sé que usted no es el padre de Ángela – Dijo presa de los nervios.

El rubio levanto las cejas, mientras Candy, Fransheska y Fabrizio tuvieron que suprimir una carcajada, era evidente que el pobre Antonio se encontraba muy nervioso.

- Efectivamente Antonio… pero continua – Lo insto el rubio sabiendo el esfuerzo que se requería para lo que el hombre estaba a punto de hacer.

- Yo… quiero pedirle permiso a usted… para cortejar a la Srta. Ángela – Termino por decir y sintió como un peso lo dejaba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando al italiano, luego posaron su mirada en la mujer quien tenía la vista en la servilleta en sus manos y el rostro hermosamente matizado de carmín.

- Antonio yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que entables una relación con Ángela, ambos son adultos y sé que sabrás respetar y valorar los sentimientos de ella… pero si deseas que les de mi consentimiento puedes contar con el – Respondió el rubio aligerando el momento.

- Tenga por seguro que yo sabré ganarme el amor de Ángela – Dijo tomándole la mano y buscando sus ojos.

- ¡Felicitaciones! – Expreso la rubia emocionada acercándose hasta su amiga para abrazarla.

Esta recibió la muestra de cariño con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus lindos ojos café, Fransheska imito la actitud de Candy y también la felicito, los hombre le extendieron la mano a Antonio para felicitarlo.

- Muchas gracias – Dijeron ambos con alegría mientras se tomaban de las manos.

- Les deseamos lo mejor de verdad – Menciono Candy con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto… solo que, Antonio si me consultas antes te pude haber ayudado con el discurso – Señalo divertido Fabrizio sin poder evitarlo.

La rubia le dedico una mirada mitad sorpresa mitad reproche.

- ¿Acaso eres un experto en esto? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo dejando ver que se había puesto celosa.

- No, claro que no amor – Contesto él acariciando la mejilla de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado – Pero eso de… cortejar… sonó a la época del Rey Arturo y la mesa redonda – Agrego provocando la risa de todos, incluyendo la de los novios.

- No seas cruel con el pobre Antonio Fabrizio, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y lo mejor de todo es que fue sincero… mira que ambos estamos en situaciones similares y ya llegara nuestro turno – Menciono el rubio.

- En realidad querido cuñado… ya pase por eso, según tengo entendido tú eres el responsable de Candy, sin embargo a ti te toca aun hablar con mi padre – Respondió divertido – Pero no te preocupes que si utilizas el mismo discurso de Antonio él lo recibirá de maravilla – Acoto divertido.

En la mesa ninguno pudo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias del joven. Fransheska se acerco hasta Albert y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Papá te aprecia mucho y sé que estará encantado – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos para infundirle confianza.

- Gracias – Menciono el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa.

Después de eso degustaron el postre que había preparado Fransheska, una receta de su abuela quien había nacido en Sorrento y a la cual estaba muy ligada. Todos quedaron encantados con este y la felicitaron, los hombres se encargaron de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos puesto que ellas se habían esmerado con la comida, ante la mirada sorprendida de las damas, Fransheska se sintió feliz de ver a Fabrizio en esas labores, el joven siempre había sido muy atento, le gustaba entrar a la cocina y observar todo lo que allí se hacía con consentimiento de su madre, pero a escondida de su padre que decía que esa labor era para las mujeres, sin la intensión de denigrarlas u ofenderlas, pero él estaba para hacer otras cosas, cosas mucho mas importantes que preparar una salsa o lavar los platos.

Se sentaron por un momento en la terraza, la rubia observaba las estrellas con una sonrisa mientras la suave brisa mecía sus rizos. Fabrizio se encontraba cautivado ante la imagen de la chica, toda ella era perfecta para él, sus miradas, sus sonrisas… esa inocencia, todo era increíble.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo por la orilla? – Le pregunto en un susurro.

Ella afirmo en silencio, él se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano, Candy la recibió con una sonrisa, se volvieron para mirar a Albert quien se encontraba sentado junto a Fransheska.

- Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa – Dijo el chico mirando a los ojos al rubio.

Este solo asintió en silencio, sabiendo que podía confiar en el joven, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que podía seguir confiando en él… ya una vez lo hizo, hace mucho tiempo atrás y no lo defraudo. Al ver la actitud divertida y desenfadada de Fabrizio y la familiaridad con la cual lo trato, sus certezas de que el chico fuese Terry se afianzaban más, sin embargo debía esperar e intentar confirmar sus sospechas, llegar al fondo de todo.

Los jóvenes salieron tomados de las manos, se quitaron los zapatos dejándolos a un lado de la casa, caminaron descalzos sintiendo la suave arena bajo sus pies. La brisa se hacia mas fuerte a medida que se acercaban a la playa, el sonido de las olas rompiendo era fascinaste, el aire embriagador, la noche estaba bastante cálida anunciando que el verano comenzaba a entrar, el cielo hermosamente despejado dejaba ver el destello eterno de las estrellas que lo colmaba, incalculables, millones de ellas iluminándolos, la Luna llena alumbraba sus figuras y todo a su alrededor, podían ver la espuma de las olas al romper y llegar a la orilla, la luz del Astro filtrarse a través del agua, un hermoso contraste que se reflejaba en sus rostros; la rubia mas arriesgada camino hasta llegar al agua y mojar sus pies en esta, se encontraba tibia, agradable, una sensación maravillosa que cubrió sus pies y subió por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y dejo ver una sonrisa.

Él se acerco hasta ella y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos mientras se daba un suave beso en su hombro izquierdo, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa de tirantes, que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, mientras él solo traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón beige, el cabello suelto. Candy acaricio tiernamente los brazos del chico y dejo libre un suspiro, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarla descansar en el pecho de Fabrizio, él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Me encanta estar así, me siento segura… tranquila… llena de paz – Dijo ella mirando al cielo.

- Y yo adoro hacerte sentir así, tú también llenas mi vida de paz, de seguridad Candy… eres un bálsamo para mi alma – Le susurro al oído.

La joven se volvió para mirarlo, llevo sus manos hasta el rostro del chico y acaricio con suavidad sus mejillas, él cerró un poco mas el abrazo pegando su cuerpo al de ella, bajo muy lentamente para tomar sus labios, tomando primero el inferior, rozando su lengua con este, succionándolo y mordiéndolo delicadamente. Ella sentía su cuerpo temblar, sus manos se movieron hasta la nuca de él y comenzaron a acariciarla, subían y bajaban, enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos, se acerco un poco mas, separando los labios muy despacio invitándolo a llenarla, rozando con su lengua los labios de él, impregnándolos con su humedad, con su sabor a miel. Fabrizio se sometió a su demanda y la tomó con más pasión, con más premura, fundiéndose en ella, buscando desesperadamente saciar su sed en la maravillosa fuente de vida que era la boca de Candy, las manos de él se deslizaron por su espalda hasta su cintura, para luego subir nuevamente llenándola de maravillosas sensaciones mientras él se deleitaba ante cada roce de sus labios, de sus leguas, de sus manos.

- Fabrizio – Susurro ella a su oído con voz ronca, extasiada.

El deseo en él aumentaba a cada instante y aunque lo intentase le era imposible detenerse, bajo al hermoso cuello blanco y terso de la chica, aspirando el perfume, dibujando líneas con su nariz mientras se embriagaba de este, comenzó a esparcir delicados besos en el, apenas roces, su corazón latía cada vez con mas fuerza y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, así como la de ella, podía sentirla estremecerse, intensificar sus caricias ante cada uno de los besos que él le brindaba, pero deseaba mas, quería poder saborear la piel clara y deliciosa de la joven, abrió muy despacio la boca y presiono ese lugar maravilloso en su cuello, allí donde el latido desesperado de su corazón se sentía con total claridad. Ella dejo libre un gemido mientras sentía que una ola de calor comenzaba a colmar su cuerpo y le nublaba la razón, llevo sus manos al cabello de Fabrizio y comenzó a acariciarlo con mas ímpetu, sus piernas temblaban, su corazón corría desbocado dentro de su pecho y ese temblor en el vientre ahora se esparcía dentro de ella, bajando hacia su centro, por sus piernas, se sentía volar en medio de aquel huracán de emociones.

- Candy… Candy – Le susurro contra la piel de su cuello, sintiendo como ella buscaba acortar la distancia entre ambos haciéndolos estremecer.

Él sabia que estaban entrando a un terreno peligroso, que esta intimidad de la cual disfrutaban ahora lo tentaba a continuar… a dejarse llevar, pero no podía hacerlo… no debía hacerlo; él la amaba y debía respetarla. Poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo de sus caricias, de sus besos. Ella se sintió salir de un placido sueño, nunca antes había experimentado tantas emociones juntas… en realidad nunca se había sentido así. Él le dedico una sonrisa y tomó una de sus manos para llevársela a los labios y darle un beso. La chica busco sus ojos y los noto llenos de una luz hermosa, enigmática, el azul que lucia más oscuro aun bajo la luz de la Luna. Se sentaron abrazados para mirar el mar e intentar calmar esta necesidad que amenazaba con desbordarlo.

Ella se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de él, recostada sobre su pecho, sin importarles si era correcto o no, solo deseaban estar cerca… lo mas juntos que fuese posible, con sus manos entrelazadas, él le acomodo el cabello a un lado y comenzó a dibujar con sus dedos el rostro de la chica, acariciaba la mejilla, bajaba al mentón, delineaba sus labios, la nariz, las cejas. Candy solo se dejaba llevar por estos maravillosos toques que despertaban cada fibra de su ser.

A los lejos una canción comenzó a llenar el ambiente con sus suaves notas, dulce melodía que armonizaba a la perfección con el momento que ambos compartían, llenándolos de una calidez maravillosa, él cerró los ojos y comenzó a seguir la canción en su mente, bajo muy despacio y comenzó a cantarle al oído a la joven.

- _**Te voglio bene assai. Ma tanto ma tanto bene sai. E' una catena ormai. Che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai**_– Su voz era maravillosa, aterciopelada, grave… sencillamente exquisita.

Ella sintió todo su mundo dar cientos de vueltas, su corazón brincar con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sus labios temblaron, sus manos… sus piernas… todo a su alrededor lo hizo… todo, para después centrarse en su alma y presionarla… esa misma sensación oprimió su pecho – Cerró los ojos con fuerzas para evitar dejar salir las lagrimas que se agolparon en su garganta e inundaron sus ojos, respiro profundamente para calmarse.

- ¿Qué dice? – Pregunto y su voz se quebró, sonaba ronca, distinta… - Un sentimiento dentro de su pecho se encontraba desesperado por salir, la estaba asfixiando… y aunque estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para ignorarlo, para alejarlo de ella… no podía, sencillamente no podía.

Él se sintió un poco extrañado ante la reacción de la chica, pero eran tantas las emociones que llevaban ambos dentro que pensó que era eso lo que la perturbaba.

- _**Te amo mucho… sabes… pero tanto, tanto... lo sabes y es una cadena ahora que se funde con la sangre de mis venas… sabes **_– Le dijo utilizando el mismo tono de hace unos minutos.

Ella sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se quebró y no pudo contener más las lágrimas, se coloco de pies con rapidez y rompió a llorar, un llanto amargo… lleno de dolor… camino para alejarse un poco de él, llegando de nuevo a la orilla.

- Candy… Candy amor ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto preocupado - ¿Qué tienes? – Inquirió de nuevo con angustia al ver el modo en que ella lloraba.

La chica solo le hizo un ademan para que la dejara por un momento, no se volvió a mirarlo, necesitaba respirar, llenar sus pulmones de aire… mas el llanto se lo impedía.

Él se sentía impotente ante el dolor de ella, su corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho y sus ojos se humedecieron, quería caminar y abrazarla, hacerla sentir segura… alejar esa pena que llevaba encima, pero no podía hacerlo, se encontraba sembrado en ese lugar.

¡Dios mío es su voz! ¡Es su voz!... es la voz de Terry, jamás… jamás olvidaría su voz, esa voz que se ha clavado en el alma, que me ha lastimado durante tanto tiempo… la misma que me rogo que fuese feliz… ¡¿Qué es todo esto? ¡¿Qué es todo este juego cruel del destino que se empeña en mantenerme atada a él, a mi pasado, al dolor? ¡No puedo seguir así!... No quiero… no quiero – Negaba con la cabeza intentando contener las lagrimas, pero estas solo salían con mas fuerza.

- Candy amor… por favor dime algo – Suplico él y ella sintió un dolor exacto al que sentía en cada una de sus palabras… era como si él sintiese lo mismo… la angustia, el miedo, la frustración.

Ella se volvió con rapidez caminado hacia él, busco sus ojos de inmediato y pudo ver que estaba húmedos también, como esa veta de dolor e incertidumbre que la cubría a ella, se acerco aun mas.

- Mírame… mírame por favor – Le rogo con voz temblorosa – No era una simple petición… no deseaba solamente que la mirara… lo que realmente quería era que la reconociera, que le dijera que sabia quien era… que era Candy… su Candy, su Julieta del San Pablo… su enfermera… la pecosa, su pecosa – Busco desesperadamente en sus ojos… pero no encontró nada.

- Candy amor… - Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos.

La chica dejo libre un suspiro, se sentía completamente frustrada… cerró los ojos, para evitar llorar de nuevo, se mordió el labio inferior para suprimir el grito que se encontraba atrapado en su pecho… este vórtice de emociones la estaba matando, abrió los ojos y se fundió en el azul zafiro de su mirada, apoyándose en la cintura del joven subió un poco mas hasta rozar sus labios con los de él.

- Bésame… bésame por favor… necesito sentirte, saber que estas aquí… que estas conmigo – Suplico ahogándose en sus ojos.

Él sentía la misma necesidad así que la tomó entre sus brazos de inmediato, apoderándose de sus labios con pasión, con urgencia, entrado en su boca en un instante haciendo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran, el deseo se intensifico desbordándolos, envolviéndolos en medio de un calor abrasador, febril... él la enceraba entre sus brazos pegando a su cuerpo. Un movimiento en falso los hizo caer sobre la arena, pero eso no logro apaciguar el calor que los desbordaba, él rodo para quedar sobre ella y sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de la joven, mientras las de ella dibujaban cada musculo de la espalda de él que ahora se encontraba mas tensos, el peso de su cuerpo la oprimía, le impedía respirar o eran sus besos que cada vez exigían mas… no estaba segura, solo era consciente de esa necesidad que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella… de su pecho rozando el de él y enviando descargas eléctricas a cada parte del de ella.

Fabrizio sentía como su corazón latía con ímpetu… su respiración entre cortada y el sabor de los labios de Candy le cegaban la mente… lo estaban volviendo loco, sentía el cuerpo de la chica temblar debajo del suyo, su piel cálida y suave, él busco de nuevo su cuello para perderse en este mientras sus manos se trasladaban de su cintura a sus caderas. Ella dejo libre un gemido y eso hizo que su corazón latiese aun mas rápido, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara reaccionar a los estímulos que recibía, este deseo lo estaba matando… el cuerpo le dolía ante tanta necesidad… deseaba tomarla… ser parte de ella.

- Háblame… Háblame como lo hiciste ahora, por favor, necesito escuchar tu voz… Háblame de nuevo – Pedía ella con la voz entre cortada y ronca por el deseo.

- Candy… Candy te deseo… te deseo demasiado… necesito tenerte, sentirte – Le susurro al oído y después busco los labios de la joven para perderse en ellos de nuevo.

- ¡Ah!… ¡Dios! – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la rubia mientras sentía una presión sobre su vientre que la hizo estremecerse. – En su mente se repetía un nombre una y otra vez – Terry… Terry… Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder gritarlo, dejarlo libre – Un par de lagrimas se hicieron presentes y rodaron por sus sienes.

Él pudo sentir cierta tensión en ella, como si intentara mantener algo dentro de si, un gemido… un grito, la sintió temblar, muy despacio fue abandonado sus labios y al mirarla a los ojos vio que estos se encontraba llenos de lagrimas, llevo una mano para limpiar las lagrimas, subió para besar su frente y la sintió estremecerse de nuevo.

Rodo para quedar a su lado y con lentitud se levanto, sentándose y tomándola por la cintura para abrazarla, acomodo la cabeza colmada de rizos dorados sobre su pecho.

- Candy amor… lo siento… lo siento mucho, fui un bruto, no quise presionarte – Busco sus ojos para mirarla, necesitaba hacerle entender que no quiso forzarla a nada – Por favor amor perdóname, no quise presionarte… me deje llevar, yo te amo Candy… te amo y te deseo… pero también quiero respetarte mi vida – Ella lo cayo llevando una mano a sus labios.

- Está bien… no digas nada, no fue tu culpa… yo también me deje llevar – Se arrodillo frente a él y acaricio su rostro, no soportaba ver esa angustia en sus ojos. – No tengo nada que perdonarte… yo te amo… te amo demasiado – Dijo y rozo sus labios con los de él, solo un toque.

- Te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo… quiero darte todo el tiempo que necesites, no me perdonaría que te sintieras intimidad por mi culpa… deseo que esto sea lo mas hermoso para ti – Menciono acariciando las mejillas de la chica con sus pulgares. Ella asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos minutos sentados, abrazados mientras dejaban a sus corazones retomar su ritmo normal y a sus cuerpos relajarse, la suave brisa del mar lo envolvía en una especie de letargo calmándolos y alejando de sus mentes y corazones las dudas y los miedos. Se colocaron de pie y caminaron de nuevo hacia la casa, tomados de la manos, en silencio… escuchando el romper de la olas, el silbido del viento a su alrededor, el latido de sus corazones, sus respiraciones acompasadas… solo eso, sin palabras.

Esa noche fue muy difícil para ambos conciliar el sueño, sus mentes se encontraban turbadas por lo sucedido, tantas emociones juntas, tan contradictorias, tan sublimes. Cuando llegaron a la casa compartieron un rato mas con los presentes, aunque la tensión en ambos se podía notar, después de eso cada uno se retiro a su habitación, Fabrizio se despidió de la rubia con un delicado beso en los labios y una mirada de ternura, a la cual ella respondió de la misma manera, consciente de que él se encontraba desconcertado por su actuación en la playa, deseaba poder explicarle, decirle lo que le sucedía, hacerle entender que lo ultimo que quería era lastimarlo, le dolía verlo sufrir… sin embargo un temor insoportable se lo impedía, le horrorizaba perderlo, que se alejara de ella al no comprender su situación… y en fondo de su corazón sentía que le temía a algo mas… algo mucho mas poderoso… y era precisamente eso lo que la congelaba.

Él entro a su habitación, se deshizo de su ropa y camino hasta el baño, necesitaba relajar sus músculos que parecían ser de piedra, sólidos y pesados. Se metió bajo la ducha dejando que el agua bañara por completo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y a su mente llegaron de inmediato las imágenes de lo ocurrido, sintió su cuerpo tensarse aun mas y una angustia centrarse en su pecho, se llevo las manos hasta este y lo presión con ambas, mientras sentía que su garganta era inundada por las lagrimas, sin oponerse a ello las dejo correr con libertad. De nuevo ese dolor regresaba a él, la incertidumbre, esa maldita sensación de perdida, de vacio… de no tener pasado, ni recuerdos, ni nada que le asegurase que no estaba equivocado o viviendo la vida de alguien mas… era por eso que se empeñaba en construir su destino, era por eso que solo se aferraba a lo seguro, a lo estable… no quería creer en sueños vanos, efímeros… no deseaba arriesgarse a buscar, a hurgar en un pasado que no tenia… que no poseía y del cual no era dueño, con el cual no podía hacer nada… el pasado es pasado, nada mas, ¡Ya no importa! No importa… ahora la tenia a ella, a ella que había llegado para alejar todas las sombras, el miedo, el desasosiego. – Respiro profundamente para detener el llanto, pero este en respuesta salió con más fuerza.

Se apoyo con los brazos sobre la pared frente a él, temblando a causa de los sollozos – Su corazón le gritaba que se estaba engañando, sabia que no podía vivir así… ¿Hasta cuando aguantaría esto, hasta cuando temería buscar respuestas?… tal vez lo que realmente le asustaba era que todo fuese una mentira, que su familia, no fuese suya… que esta vida perfecta y radiante no le perteneciese… que en realidad no fuese nadie… nada. Y por otro lado estaba esa actitud que a veces Candy le demostraba, como si conociese todos sus secretos, esas verdades que él ignoraba… como si lograse ver dentro de él… esperando algo de él… suplicándole que le entregara algo que no tenia… una palabra, una verdad… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era eso que ella esperaba de él, que la atormentaba? – Se perdió de nuevo en sus recuerdos y su mente fue atrapada por esa mirada desesperada y llena de dolor de la chica.

Elisa se encontraba en el jardín con el pequeño dormido en brazos, contemplando el atardecer, el sol se ocultaba, se despedía de la inmensidad en el horizonte detrás de unas montañas, para Elisa aun era algo indescriptible, algo mágico, ver como se iba ocultando lentamente la luz brillante, enceguecedora, cerro los ojos para relajarse, pero el sonido de un automóvil la hizo regresar a la realidad, a lo lejos pudo ver el auto de su esposo entrando por el largo camino que conducía hasta la casa, su alma se sintió exaltada se le estremeció y su corazón empezó a latir como un caballo desbocado y es que desde hace algún tiempo su corazón se comportaba de esa manera con el solo hecho de pensar en el señor Leblanc, esa era la causa de su exaltación sabia que en ese auto venia Jules. El recibimiento fue igual que siempre no hubo ninguna novedad, el protocolar beso entre marido y mujer, el beso en la frente al pequeño por parte de su padre, el saludo entre Jules y Elisa, cargados de unas descargas eléctricas que ninguno se aventuraba a demostrar, solo ello los sabían, solo unos segundos de miradas compartidas, podían demostrar el deseo que los quemaba por dentro. La cena al igual que el desayuno transcurrió entre conversaciones de acontecimientos del día, una que otra mirada atribuida de complicidad.

Esa noche era imposible que Elisa se mantuviera en su cama el deseo la invadía necesitaba sentir de nuevo los besos de Jules recorrer su cuerpo, esos besos que le quemaban la piel. De seguro el también estaría en las misma condiciones, por lo que decidió salir a la cocina nuevamente, no sin antes verificar que su esposo estuviera sumido en un sueño profundo.

Al llegar a la cocina para desconcierto de la joven Jules no se encontraba, estaría casi segura encontrarlo ahí, en vista de que no estaba tomo un vaso con agua para calmar las ansias y se puso a contemplar la noche, hermosa noche de luna llena. Un sobresalto le vino de pronto al sentir unos brazos que abarcaban su cintura por detrás. Y con susurros y besos al oído le pregunto.

- ¿Me estabas esperando? - La joven colocando sus manos encima de las del chico le dijo.

- Te crees tan importante, como para que te este esperando, solo vine por un vaso de agua. - El joven dándole media vuelta para encararle le expuso.

- Invéntate otra para la próxima, en las habitaciones hay agua. - Acercándola para tomar los labios de la chica, agarro las manos de la joven y se las coloco en su cuello, colocando las de él en la parte baja de su cintura y atrayéndola con fuerza que a Elisa le pareció incensaría pero placentera. El joven dejaba de besar a la chica solo a segundo para tomar aire, y en esos instantes su boca recorría el cuello de la joven. Jules la encamino y la acorralo contra una pared tomo las manos de la chica que jugueteaban en su cabello se las quito y las entrelazo entre las suyas alzándolas por encima de ambos pegándolas a la pared, la joven se estremecía ante los besos del joven que se dirigían hacia el sur, podía sentir sus labios a pesar de la seda de su dormilona la joven no tenia fuerzas para hablar, solo gemidos invadían la cocina, ella sentía que no podía mas las piernas le temblaban Jules necesitaba hacerla suya, tenia que poseerla en ese mismo instante.

Elisa no sabia como se sentía en ese momento la respiración acelerada pero al mismo tiempo se le detenía no podía respirar hasta que con palabras entrecortadas dijo.

- ¡Jules Basta ya, detente por favor! - Para ella era imposible hacer presión el joven le mantenía las manos atadas con las suyas por encima de ella. Él se mantuvo en silencio solo se dedicaba a hacerla delirar con los besos tan apasionados que le proporcionaba. - Por favor detente, esto no puede pasar, no aquí, no ahora.

- ¿Por que no? - Dijo el joven deteniendo los besos y subiendo de un golpe para decirle mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Por qué no Elisa? Si yo te deseo. - con la respiración acelerada y la frente perlada ante el sudor le dio otro beso que la dejo sin respiración, para detenerse y decirle de nuevo. - Y estoy seguro que tú también me deseas, Elisa me gusta tu sabor, tu olor y sentir que lates de esta manera porque te gusta lo que estás sintiendo.

- Si… si Jules tienes razón pero no puedo, no ahora, Frank esta arriba durmiendo y Frederick también, entiéndeme por favor.

- Podemos no hacer ruido. - Decía el chico soltándole las manos y tomándola por la cintura.

- Sabes que es imposible, ahora por favor suéltame. - Decía la chica al tiempo que quitaba las manos del joven de su cintura.

- Pero no me puedes hacer esto Elisa, soy un hombre, no me puedes dejar así. - Reponía el chico dirigiendo la mirada la parte baja de su cintura.

- ¿Y crees que para mi es fácil? Pues no… no es nada fácil pero primero que nada tenemos que ser consientes si no quieres que nos descubran y nos maten.

- Está bien ve al lado de tu esposo y te entregas a él de nuevo, mata con él las ganas. - Las palabras de Jules estaban cargadas de rabia y celos. - ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta?

Para Elisa eso fue como una bofetada, la humillación que le estaba haciendo Jules era tan fuerte que solo se le salieron las lagrimas en silencio, aun no comprendía porque le dolían tanto. Solo respondió entre sollozos

- Es mi esposo ¿Que quieres que haga? - El joven al ver las lágrimas de la chica lo invadió una culpa que le estremeció el alma.

Y tomándole las manos y dándole besos en ellas le dijo.

- Discúlpame, de verdad discúlpame, no era mi intensión ofenderte. - La joven se soltó del agarre del joven y le dijo.

- No todo es disculpa Jules tienes que pensar antes de hablar, últimamente estas pidiendo muchas. - Aun con las lágrimas que le invadían el rostro salió de la cocina.

El joven se quedo parado con las manos extendidas y en ella un vacio que le lastimaba. - ¿Por que soy tan estúpido? ¿Por que la trate de esa manera? Ella tiene toda la razón es su esposo acá el recién llegado soy yo y que pretendo que deje a su marido por un hombre que apenas conoce. - El chico tomó asiento incrustando la cara entre sus manos se quedo meditando la estupidez que había cometido, las primeras luces del amanecer se divisaban en el horizonte, levanto la mirada y comprendió que se había quedado dormido en la mesa de la cocina, se levanto y con pasos pesados subió a su habitación se metió en la cama para tratar de dormir un poco mas, pero le fue imposible por lo que decidió darse un baño, se cambio y bajo era sábado los esposos aun no habían bajado, caminando por el corredor escucho risas provenientes del cuarto de juego la puerta estaba medio abierta por lo que se asomo esperaba ver a Elisa para reiterarle sus disculpa, pero esta no se encontraba, el niño jugaba con Dennis, toco la puerta y la joven al verlo le dijo:

- Buenos días señor Leblanc ¿Desea pasar jugar con el pequeño? - El joven le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

- Si no estorbo en tu trabajo Dennis.

- No para nada señor pase adelante. - El pequeño Frederick lo recibió con una sonrisa y un hola señor Jules apenas entendible.

- Hola amigo mío. - Respondió Jules sentándose en el suelo y tomándole la mano para saludarlo como un caballero.

Dennis noto una tristeza en el rostro del joven. - De seguro extraña a su familia, yo que la puedo ver cada martes y me hacen falta como será para el señor Jules que tiene mas de seis meses que no la ve, tiene que ser muy duro estar en un país desconocido. – Cavilaba la joven mientras estudiaba el rostro de Jules.

- ¿La señora Elisa no ha bajado aun Dennis? - Pregunto el joven buscando las palabras adecuadas para que la chica no sospechara.

- No señor la verdad es que no…y se me hace extraño porque ya es para que hubiese venido a ver al pequeño.

Jules perdió la mirada en un punto indeterminado de la habitación, para Dennis no fue difícil deducir que algo había pasado entre su patrona y el señor Leblanc y que esa tristeza que lo embargaba no era a causa de que extrañaba a su familia, ella sabia muy bien que la señora Elisa no estaba enamorada de su esposo, muchas veces le vio colocar mala cara cuando el señor Wells se le acercaba, pero esos son asuntos en los cual ella no debería entrometerse, además la diferencia de edad entre sus patrones era muy grande para ella, la señora solo se había casado por interés, aunque al verla sufrir muchas veces pensaba otras cosas. - Cavilaba la joven.- Señor si la veo antes que usted le puedo decir que ha preguntado por ella. – Termino por decir la joven.

- No Dennis gracias, eres muy amable. - Dijo el joven poniéndose de pie. La doncella solo le dedico una sonrisa de compresión.

Después de dos días de su llegada a Florencia Fransheska y Candy se reunieron con Fiorella para ultimar algunos detalles de la recepción que se daría con motivo de la apertura de la sede del Banco Andley en la ciudad. Fiorella había propuesto que utilizaran la misma para recaudar fondos para las labores que los americanos estaban desempeñando en el Piamonte y San Marino mas recientemente, así como en el hospital de la ciudad, se organizaría una cena, dentro de una velada agradable con música en vivo, anfitriones, por supuesto enviarían las invitaciones a las familias mas resaltantes de la ciudad y algunas de localidades cercanas, así como a personalidades del ámbito político, eclesiástico y artístico, todo debería ser impecable, perfecto… para dar la mejor impresión y sumar a mas personas a la labor de los rubios.

- La comida puede ser del restaurant de la familia Ferreti, ellos son accionistas del banco, esto nos beneficiara a todos, ellos podrán ofrecer sus platos a un publico de elite dándose a conocer y nosotras reduciremos gastos, el salón ya esta listo, cuenta con todo lo necesario para la velada, es elegante, espacioso, hermoso… indicado para el tipo que evento que deseamos realizar, la música… bueno imagino que contaremos con un repertorio que cubra los gustos de todos los presentes… pueden dar alguna otra idea – Menciono la mujer observando a las chicas.

- Mamá todo me parece perfecto… sabes que eres una experta en organizar este tipo de reuniones – Contesto la hija con una sonrisa.

- La verdad yo no sé mucho de estas cosas… nuestra tía siempre se encargaba de organizar las celebraciones en casa, yo aun no tengo la potestad de llevar las riendas de la misma… solo una vez lo hice cuando ella paso una temporada en Inglaterra… y evite a toda costa organizar alguna – Respondió la rubia con sinceridad – Pero como dice Fransheska, no veo nada fuera de lugar, todo lo que ha mencionado me parece perfecto Fiorella – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que estén de acuerdo… los jóvenes de hoy en día ven este tipo de eventos como algo aburrido y anticuado, prefieren compartir un rato en un club con música ensordecedora y bocadillos insípidos – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Las jóvenes le respondieron de la misma manera… la verdad ellas eran de esa generación que prefería la sencillo para compartir un rato agradable que todo aquel despliegue de lujo, vanidad y apariencias.

- Bueno no teniendo nada mas que discutir, entonces me retiro, aun tengo una reunión con las esposas de los otros accionistas para elaborar la lista de los invitados… ese trabajo si nos llevara tiempo – Menciono con desgano.

- Nos vemos en la tarde madre – Dijo la morena colocándose de pie para despedirla.

- Un placer haber compartido contigo como siempre Fiorella –Menciono la rubia quien la trataba de esta forma por petición de la italiana.

- Gracias a ustedes por colaborar… nos vemos luego hija, hasta pronto Candy – Contesto ella caminando para darles un abrazo a ambas y despedirse.

Salió del lugar y minutos después la jóvenes escuchaba el motor del auto alejarse, Fransheska le dedico una sonrisa a Candy al ver el desconcierto de la joven.

- La verdad no creo que hayamos sido de mucha ayuda – Indico con una sonrisa.

- Lo fuimos… mi madre no necesita colaboración para este tipo de eventos, ella es una experta… puede organizar una fiesta en dos días, sin embargo necesita que alguien la escuche hablar sobre los preparativos, pues así los analiza a medida que los va enunciando y se da cuenta que debe ser prioridad y que no, fue criada para construir un hogar de ensueño… uno donde la mujer es el eje de eventos sociales, una madre perfecta, una esposa amorosa, una amiga y compañera incondicional… es decir chapada a la antigua – Explico la chica divertida.

- Entiendo… pero eso no tiene nada de malo – Señalo la rubia.

- No… no lo tiene, en lo absoluto, pero los tiempos cambian y hoy en día las mujeres aspiran a mucho mas que llevar las riendas de un hogar… por ejemplo tú eres enfermera, una profesión que demanda mucho de tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo, no será fácil encontrar un hombre que se adapte a lo que has escogido – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Supongo que cuando llegue el momento… deberé escoger entre mis prioridades, aunque creo que… que podre acoplar una cosa a la otra… mi trabajo a mi matrimonio – Expreso con convicción.

- Exacto… eso es lo que las mujeres de hoy en día buscamos, demostrar que somos capaces de desempeñarnos en aspectos diferentes de nuestras vidas sin tener que prescindir de uno o de otro… sin embargo esta la llegada de los hijos… y esa es otra responsabilidad, aun mayor – Dijo con certeza.

- Si… en eso tienes razón, los hijos siempre deben ser lo primero… para ellos no deben existir medios tiempos, ni excusas – Respondió la rubia.

- Tampoco para el amor… no puedes descuidar al hombre con el cual compartes tu vida, así como él no debe descuidar de ti – Indico con seriedad - ¿Has pensado en tener hijos Candy? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Por supuesto – Respondió ella sin siquiera analizar la pregunta… pero segundos después fue consciente que no se había planteado esa posibilidad… no desde la muerte de Terry.

- Yo también – Dijo la chica sin notar el cambio en la rubia – Me gustaría tener dos… así como mis padres y que sean tan unidos como lo somos Fabrizio y yo… recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños y regresábamos a casa por nuestras vacaciones nos volvíamos inseparables, hasta que… - Se detuvo, no deseaba recordar el tiempo en el cual su hermano empezó a perderse en las manipulaciones y trampas de Antonella Sanguinetti.

- Seria maravilloso… yo pase la mayor parte de mi infancia rodeada de niños… puedo decir que han sido los mejores años de mi vida, así que deseo tener varios… cuatro, tal vez mas – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Fransheska abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa afirmando en silencio. Entre este y otro tema se fue dando la conversación, salieron a pasear un rato por el jardín hasta la llegada de Albert y Fabrizio quienes habían quedado con ellas para verse allí esa tarde.

A su llegada al hermoso castillo de Balmoral fueron recibidos por un ejército de empleados que se encargaron de bajar el pesado equipaje, llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones y ponerse a sus órdenes, su majestad Jorge V se encontraba de caza ese día por lo cual no los recibió, pero dejo todo preparados para que fueran acogidos con los honores que se merecían, Richard Grandchester no solo era uno de sus mas fieles colaboradores, también era un gran amigo y consejero, los años de amistad y apoyo durante la difícil época de guerra habían afianzado este lazo, por lo cual cuando el hombre llego hasta su majestad para solicitarle su permiso para contraer nupcias con Eleonor, este accedió de inmediato, Jorge V tenia conocimiento de la relación que Richard había llevado en el pasado con la actriz, de la cual había nacido su hijo Terruce Greum, un joven de carácter fuerte, apasionado, indomable y al mismo tiempo poseedor de una inteligencia y suspicacia admirable… un digno representante para portar el titulo de Duque de Grandchester, en mas de una ocasión le menciono el asunto al hombre, ambos sabían que con solo una palabra de él, Terruce obtendría el titulo que le correspondía, sino por ley de sucesión por ser nacido fuera del matrimonio… le pertenecía por derecho de sangre, por ser el primogénito, el hijo mayor de Richard… sin embargo ni el joven, ni el padre parecían tener interés en ello.

Cuando varios de sus consejeros lo cuestionaron al tomar una decisión tan apresurada y que no seria bien vista por los demás miembros de la monarquía, al aceptar el matrimonio entre el ingles y la americana, este se limito a decir que era su voluntad que ella portara el titulo de Duquesa de Grandchester, su esposa la reina Mary también le pidió una explicación sobre su decisión, a esta el hombre le conto con mas detalle el porque de su disposición, resumió la historia de Richard y Eleonor… y aunque un poco renuente la mujer termino por comprender cuando él traslado la historia de los Duques a la suya… al morir su hermano Alberto y quedar él de segundo en la línea de sucesión ya ellos eran novios… gracias a Dios Mary se había ganado la voluntad de la Reina Victoria, su abuela y esta aprobó su matrimonio… pero las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes si la mujer no la hubiese aceptado, obligándolo a él a casarse con otra mujer y a ella a marcharse a un país lejano. Desde ese momento ella se encargo de brindar su apoyo a la familia Grandchester y al contar con el favoritismo de los reyes, los demás monarcas se vieron en la obligación de abrirles las puestas de sus casas y tratar a Eleonor como una mas de ellos.

- Buenas tardes – Mencionaron los Grandchester entrando al salón donde la reina se preparaba para tomar el té. – Su majestad es un honor verla de nuevo – Agrego Richard caminando para saludar a la mujer, tomando con caballerosidad su mano para depositar un suave beso en esta.

- Buenas tardes Duque de Grandchester, Duquesa – Contesto esta con una sonrisa, después capto con la mirada a la pequeña – Lady Dominique que hermosa luce, ya es toda una señorita – Agrego ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la chica.

- Muchas gracias su majestad, sus palabras me halagan – Respondió con timidez.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación su majestad, este lugar es realmente hermoso – Menciono Eleonor con su habitual dulzura.

- No tiene nada que agradecer Duquesa, es grato contar con su compañía, como verán mi marido aun estando de vacaciones busca alguna excusa para deshacerse de mi – Expreso en tono de broma – Tomen asiento por favor. – Agrego haciéndoles un ademan.

El té fue servido con esmero, ante la mirada atenta de las damas de compañía de Mary, quien poco le prestaba atención a esos detalles, su conversación se enfoco en literatura, la mujer estaba maravillada al ver el gran conocimiento que tenia Eleonor sobre esta, no solo en cuanto a teatro sino a la literatura en general, poco a poco la rubia se fue ganando la simpatía de la reina, mientras el Duque y Dominique intervenían siempre y cuando lo considerasen conveniente. De repente un movimiento en el vientre de la rubia llamo la atención de la inglesa.

- Duquesa no me había fijado de lo avanzado de su estado… creo que tendré que reprenderlo Duque de Grandchester, no debió emprender un viaje con su esposa estando en los últimos meses de gestación – Menciono la mujer sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- Su majestad… no quisiera que considerase mi respuesta como inapropiada, pero le puedo asegurar que nunca pondría en riesgo el bienestar de ningún miembro de mi familia, si mi esposa no hubiese estado en condiciones para viajar no lo hubiese hecho – Contesto él con amabilidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo.

- Mi esposo tiene razón su majestad… aun falta mucho para que dé a luz, tan solo cuento con cinco meses y medio de embarazo – Agrego Eleonor con tono amable.

- ¿Cinco meses? No parece tener cinco meses… permítame – Dijo la mujer colocándose de pie para caminar hasta donde se encontraba sentada la rubia. – Duquesa… ¿Esta usted segura del tiempo de gestación? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… claro su majestad, mi embarazo esta siendo vigilado por el doctor de confianza de mi esposo… a mi edad esto es necesario, no tengo la fuerza ni la salud de una joven de veinte años – Respondió la mujer desconcertada ante la actitud de la reina.

- Es muy extraño… a no ser que… - La mujer se detuvo buscando en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Sucede algo su majestad? – Pregunto Richard preocupado.  
La mujer continuo en silencio, pero una de señoras que la acompañaban, la mas anciana de todas se acerco hasta ellos.

- ¿Gemelos? – Inquirió mirando a la rubia.

Eleonor se congelo sin saber que responder, la verdad no entendía nada… a Richard le sucedía lo mismo, ambos quedaron estupefactos ante la pregunta de la anciana, la reina centro de nuevo su mirada en la rubia.

- ¡Si! Eso lo explicaría… ¿Recuerdas Jane lo pronunciado que estaba mi vientre cuando esperaba a William y Henry? – Le pregunto la mujer a la anciana a su lado.

- Por supuesto su majestad, cuando llego a los siete meses apenas si podía moverse por la casa – Contesto la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Disculpe su majestad pero… no entiendo – Menciono Eleonor con la voz ronca.

- Usted espera gemelos Duquesa… eso explica porque su vientre luce como de siete meses en lugar de los cinco con los cuales cuenta – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos azules.

- ¿Gemelos? – Logro decir Richard cuando encontró su voz, su rostro había perdido el color.

Eleonor y Dominique se habían quedado congeladas, la rubia sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y un leve mareo, mientras la pequeña quería saltar de felicidad.

- Así es mi querido Duque de Grandchester… puedo casi asegurarle que su esposa esta esperando gemelos… Jane no se equivoca, ella me lo anticipo mucho antes que mi doctor… y lo ha hecho con mas de cinco partos de gemelos dentro de la corona. – Contesto la mujer con una sonrisa divertida al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del hombre, justo la misma cara de Jorge cuando ella le dio la noticia.

Richard se coloco de pie, camino hasta Eleonor y busco sus ojos, en ellos encontró una mezcla de miedo, felicidad, incertidumbre… amor, la tomó de la mano y olvidándose del protocolo bajo para darle un suave beso en los labios. Todos en el salón aplaudieron celebrando la noticia y compartiendo el júbilo de los duques.

Candy estaba por terminar su turno en el hospital, aunque esa noche era la cena de beneficencia que había organizado Fiorella y debía lucir lo mejor posible no quería dejar de lado la responsabilidad que había adquirido con las autoridades del hospital, después de despedirse de sus compañeras salió de la sala de enfermeras, venia distraída cuando una voz capto su atención.

- Buenas tardes señorita, seria tan amable de ayudarme.  
Ella levanto sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de  
Fabrizio quien le sonreía mientras la miraba con ternura.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Dijo emocionada para salir casi corriendo y abrazarlo. – No tenia idea que vendrías a buscarme – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- Salí temprano de la oficina y decidí pasar por ti ¿Ya almorzaste? – Le pregunto al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla.

- No… comí algo rápido esta mañana, quería llegar hasta la casa – Respondió llevando las manos al cabello de él.

- Perfecto, yo tampoco lo he hecho ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –

- Por supuesto – Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Él le dedico una a ella también, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, al cual ella respondió con una caricia en su pecho, salieron de lugar tomados de la mano.

Como todos los días ella había decidió salir a pasear un rato después del almuerzo, le dijo al chofer que condujera por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, solo deseaba ver un poco de gente, respirar aire libre, sentir el sol en su rostro, cualquier cosa para calmar estas ansias que la estaban matando, tenia un mes sin ver a Fabrizio y eso la estaba volviendo loca, sin embargo se había prometido esperar un tiempo y darle su espacio a él, no quería arruinar todo… no cuando estaba decidida a recuperarlo.

Su vista fue captada por las figuras de dos personas conocidas, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro del pecho al reconocerlos, no lograba encontrar su voz pues un vacio se había instalado en medio de su ser, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Para el auto Federico – Dijo con voz ronca, como una suplica.

El hombre acato la orden de inmediato sorprendido ante la actitud de la señora, se volvió siguiendo su mirada y pudo ver a los lejos a dos jóvenes que salían del hospital tomados de la mano.

Antonella se lleno de valor y bajo del auto, todo su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía con dolorosa lentitud, le costaba respirar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, al otro lado de la calle se encontraba Fabrizio junto a Candice Andley, iban tomados de las manos, ambos sonreían llenos de felicidad, absorto de todo a su alrededor, ni siquiera habían notado su presencia, llegaron hasta el auto del joven, él camino para abrirle la puerta y ella le dedico una sonrisa, luego subió él y ya dentro del mismo… la beso… él la besaba… la besaba y ella correspondía al beso. Antonella sintió su corazón arder, su vista se nublo y un mareo se apodero de ella, no podía apartar la mirada de los jóvenes, estaba clavada en ese lugar, incapaz de moverse, de gritar, de llorar… no podía hacer nada… nada.

Al fin el auto arranco alejándose ante su mirada atónita, se encontraba completamente desconcertada, cerró los ojos y al fin las lagrimas acumuladas en estos rodaron por sus mejillas, se llevo una mano a la cara y las limpio con rabia, mientras sentía que la ira comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo como la hiedra venenosa… apoderándose de ella, de su consciencia, de su corazón, de su alma… de todo.

- Disculpe señora ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto a su lado el chofer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Perfectamente – Contesto en un tono de voz áspero, cargado de rabia – Vamos a la casa – Agrego en el mismo tono. El hombre asintió en silencio y le abrió la puerta, la mujer subió de inmediato intentando por todos los medios contenerse y no gritar.

Cuando llego a su casa, paso por la sala sin fijarse en nadie tropezando con Eva que le abría la puerta, subió las escaleras casi corriendo entrando a su habitación lanzo la puerta con tal fuerza que el estruendo retumbo en toda la casa. Se detuvo delante del enorme espejo y observo su reflejo, su cara se encontraba totalmente trasfigurada por la rabia, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes enseguida haciendo que la ira e impotencia dentro de ella aumentara hasta desbordarse, ella exploto al fin y comenzó a lanzar las cosas que se encontraban encima de su tocador.

- ¡Esto no es verdad! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Tú no me puedes hacer esto Fabrizio! – Sus gritos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, aun en el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Su ama de llaves se vio tentada a subir para saber que le sucedía, pero al sentir los estruendos de las cosas haciéndose añicos contra las paredes prefirió mantener la distancia, sabia que cuando su señora se ponía de este modo lo mejor era dejarla sola, desahogarse… sin embargo nunca la había visto de esta manera, ni siquiera el día que el joven Fabrizio la dejo.

- ¡Esa… esa! Fabrizio tienes que estar loco… ¿Cómo puedes cambiarme por esa mujer? Es tan simple… ¡Por Dios tan insulsa! Tan poca cosa… solo una cara bonita nada mas ¡Es una cualquiera! ¡Una descarada! ¿Cómo puede pasearse contigo con total libertad? ¡Tú estabas conmigo y ella lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia la muy perra! ¡Lo sabia! – Lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas, su cara se encontraba cubierta de un rubor carmín y todo su cuerpo temblaba. - Si tan solo me hubieses cambiado por alguien mejor… pero por esa mujer, esa mujer… esa mujer nunca te hará sentir como yo ¡Nunca! – Camino hasta la terraza que daba al jardín y su mirada se perdió en este.

La imagen llego de nuevo a su mente y la estudio con detalle, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, la actitud de ambos… algo en ese momento que no capto y ahora hacia con claridad era que los dos estaban bronceados… si lo estaban, su piel estaba pintada por ese hermoso color que el joven adquiría cuando viajaba a la playa y ella… ella también lo tenia.

- Estaban juntos… ¡Viajaron juntos a Cerdeña! Y yo como una ilusa haciendo planes… aparentando delante de todos que aun seguíamos juntos, que entre nosotros las cosas estaban mejor que nunca… que estúpida ¡Que estúpida fuiste Antonella! Ellos se reían de ti… se burlaban de ti… revolcándose en todas las playas de Cerdeña… y tú haciendo planes… buscando la manera de recuperarlo ¡Por Dios que patética eres! Que patética… imagino que ahora todos estarán felices… los puedo imaginar… ¡Hipócritas! ¡Todos son unos hipócritas! – Ella caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, el asombro y la rabia se adueñaban de ella, sentía ganas de romper todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor… pero lo que mas deseaba era ir hasta la casa de ambos y gritarles en sus caras la basura que eran… sobretodo a esa… a esa mujerzuela que se había interpuesto entre Fabrizio y ella, después de todo lo sucedido entre ambos… ¿Cómo podía llegar esa desconocida a quitárselo? – Se observo de nuevo en el espejo – Tú eres cien veces mejor Antonella, eres mas mujer que ella, puedes tener a tus pies al hombre que quieras y Fabrizio Di Carlo no es la excepción… te sientes muy segura muchachita… sientes que ya ganaste… ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Estas tan equivocada! Yo puedo tener a Fabrizio cuando quiera… solo tengo que buscarlo y ofrecerle estar una noche a mi lado… solo eso basta para que te deje plantada, vas a sentir en carne propia lo que es ser engañada, vas a lamentar haberte fijado en él – Dijo con determinación y entro al baño – Esa noche había una fiesta a la cual asistirían casi toda Florencia, los Di Carlo y los Andley serian los anfitriones… la humillaría delante de todo el mundo, eso le enseñaría a no meterse con un hombre ajeno… no con uno que era de ella y de nadie mas… le enseñaría a ambos que con ella no se jugaba.

El camino hasta casa Renai se hizo mucho mas corto de lo que ambos esperaban o tal vez era que cuando estaban juntos el tiempo parecía volar, al contrario de cuando se encontraban lejos que este parecía detenerse. El auto entro a la propiedad y ya en esta llego la hora de despedirse, ya casi eran las cuatro y aun Candy tenia que prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche, Ángela de seguro estaba a punto del colapso al ver la hora y que ella no llegaba.

- Esta noche vendré por ti – Le dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos.

- ¿No vas con tu familia? – Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, Albert y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, mis padres se marcharan juntos, pero Fransheska y yo pasaremos por ustedes, ella se ira con Albert y tú conmigo… planeamos hablar hoy con mis padres para decirles que Fransheska y él están juntos y tú y yo también – Dijo con seguridad.

- Fabrizio… crees que… - Ella se sentía presa del pánico con solo pensarlo.

- No tienes nada que temer Candy – Menciono él adivinado sus pensamientos – Mis padres los aprecian mucho a ambos, estoy seguro que se sentirán felices – Agrego buscando los labios de la rubia para darle un delicado beso.

Ella afirmo en silencio espabilando un par de veces, le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco para besarlo de nuevo, Fabrizio hizo mas intenso el beso esta vez, durante el almuerzo solo se mostraron cariñosos pues en el lugar se encontraban algunos conocidos y no querían despertar las habladurías de la gente, pero ahora que se encontraban libres de la presión de la sociedad podían demostrarse su amor con total libertad, mientras sus labios se abrían para fundirse en este beso sus manos recorrían sus espaldas.

Ángela caminaba en la sala de un lugar a otro, ya sabia que Candy había llegado pero pensaba quedarse toda la vida en el auto de su novio, pues tenían varios minutos estacionados afuera y ni señales de ella. Al fin escucho la puerta abrirse, la vio entrar y dejo libre un suspiro.

- ¿Sabes la hora que es? – Pregunto levantando una ceja.

La joven solo asintió en silencio, le dedico una sonrisa y camino hasta ella para abrazarla.

- Tú mas que nadie deberías entenderme, también estas enamorada de Antonio… ¿Acaso no deseas pasar todo el tiempo junto a él? – Le pregunto caminado con ella para subir las escaleras.

- No… deber ser porque paso todo el día con él – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Entonces siente afortunada y no te preocupes que en menos de lo que piensas estaré lista… hoy tengo que lucir hermosa, Fabrizio le va a decir a sus padres que somos novios – Menciono sin poder ocultar su emoción.

- ¿Si? – Inquirió entusiasmada. La rubia afirmo en silencio mientras sonreía - ¡Eso es maravilloso Candy! Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, te voy a dejar como una princesa. – Sentencio.

_**Yo no soy ni monja ni casada, **__**  
**__**tú tampoco eres esclavo de ningún juramento**__**  
**__**que te haga un crimen del amor; por consiguiente, **__**  
**__**amando y siendo amada,**__**  
**__**yo no concibo que nadie pueda huir, a menos que el objeto**__**  
**__**que ama no sea tan indigno que a toda costa**__**  
**__**quiera salvarse de sus redes.**___

___**Para no sentirme herida en el fondo del alma**__**  
**__**e incapaz de volver a sostener tu mirada, sería preciso**__**  
**__**que yo fuese una mujer perdida que con nada obliga**__**  
**__**ni se obliga.**__**  
**__**Yo no estoy colérica, no: estoy indignada, si, **__**  
**__**y sobre todo, dolorida. **_

_**Tu amante ultrajada no puede ser tu amiga. (Fragmento)**___

___**Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	51. Capitulo 22 tercera parte

**Capitulo 22**

**Tercera parte **

Después de casi tres horas Candy se encontraba lista, el cabello suelto pero sus rizos habían pasado a ser suaves bucles que cubrían su espalda y hombros, brillante y sedosos bajaban como una cascada, el hermoso vestido con escote en corte princesa azul cobalto, el favorito de Fabrizio le había dicho Fransheska cuando fueron de compras, ella se lo probo y aunque un poco renuente por el escote del mismo que brindaba una vista generosa de sus pechos, termino por aceptar al ver que realmente lucia hermoso, ceñido a su cintura para luego caer desde sus caderas en suaves ondas, se coloco unos pequeños pendientes de diamante que hacían juego con una pulsera y un anillo, decidió no colocarse collar pues no quería atraer la mirada a su escote, el maquillaje era suave, pero suficiente para resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, también sus labios que de seguro serian una verdadera tentación para Fabrizio.

- Luces bellísima – Menciono Ángela admirándola.

- ¿Estas segura Ángela? No sé… el vestido no es muy llamativo… lo escogí por el color, pero… -

- Por favor Candy luces hermosa, el vestido, tu cabello, las joyas, el maquillaje… todo es perfecto, deberías hacerle justicia a tu belleza mas seguido mujer – Dijo la morena sorprendida por la modestia de la chica.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices… confió en ti… - Dejo libre un suspiro y observo de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo - ¿Crees que…? – Ángela no la dejo terminar la pregunta.

- Se va a desmayar en cuanto te vea – Respondió con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada.

La mujer le dio un abrazo para infundirle confianza y después de eso bajo con ella. En el salón las esperaba Albert quien lucia impecable y realmente guapo, el rubio se volvió para mirarlas al sentir los pasos en las escaleras. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su hermana una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Candy lucia bellísima su piel blanca contrastaba a la perfección con el color de su vestido, su cabello lucia hermoso… pero lo que la hacia mas esplendida aun era ese brillo en sus ojos.

- Luces hermosa… en realidad estas muy bella esta noche Candy – Dijo el joven extendiéndole la mano.

- Gracias – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

En ese instante escucharon el motor del auto de Fabrizio, el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, sin embargo el rubio pudo percibirlo en la mano que tenia entre la suya, ella fijo su mirada en la puerta y él dejo ver una sonrisa. Pero al ser consciente que detrás de la puerta también se encontraba Fransheska su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ángela camino hasta la puerta para abrirles al escuchar el toque en la misma.

Cuando Fabrizio y su hermana entraron al lugar se quedaron sin aire, la visión ante sus ojos los habían deslumbrado por completo; en los americanos el efecto fue el mismo, Albert sintió su corazón latir aun mas fuerte y su boca secarse. Antes sus ojos se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, bellísima… tentadora, su cuerpo esbelto y moldeado como por las manos de los mejores escultores del mundo, su delgada cintura y sus pechos que lucían llenos, firmes… prometedores de un gran placer. Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al ser consciente de ello. Camino para llegar hasta ella.

- Buenas noches amor – Le dijo tomando su mano para darle un beso. Ambos se habían olvidado de sus hermanos.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y se perdió en la mirada azul cielo que brillaba, acortando la distancia entre ambos le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, aunque se moría por probar sus labios.

- Buenas noches – Menciono Fabrizio frente a Candy cuando fue capaz de encontrar su voz, sus ojos se perdían en la imagen de la rubia, en cada espacio de piel, en sus labios, en sus ojos… decir que estaba hermosa era quedarse corto… lucia increíblemente bella.

- Buenas noches – Contesto ella con una sonrisa, ahora que recuperaba el aire, la imagen de Fabrizio en ese frac, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, sus ojos azules que brillaban como el sol, su piel bronceada, bien podía decir que nunca… jamás había visto algo tan perfecto, tan hermoso.

Minutos después los jóvenes salían rumbo a la velada de esa noche; felices, radiantes, jóvenes, enamorados; no podían pedirle nada mas a la vida, lo tenían todo. Cuando llegaron al lugar fueron el centro de todas las miradas, tanto hombres como mujeres se deslumbraron antes la imagen de cada uno, mas de uno se fijo en la cercanía que existía entre los jóvenes, nadie podía negar que hacían la pareja perfecta, si el caso era que tenían algún tipo de relación mas intima que la amistad.

- Los jóvenes Di Carlo son muy afortunados – Menciono la voz de una de las mujeres más comunicativas de la ciudad. A lo cual otra asintió en silencio sin lograr despegar la mirada de estos.

- En efecto querida Leticia, no es para menos siendo ambos tan bien parecidos… estoy segura que esto será un alivio para la pobre Fiorella, saber a su hijo lejos de Antonella Sanguinetti es un verdadero descanso – Agrego otra con una sonrisa a todas luces mecánica.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa que se había dispuesto para ellos, se encontraron con Luciano y Fiorella quienes saludaron con efusividad a los rubios, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a disfrutar de la velada, los jóvenes acordaron que era mejor esperar a que sus padres estuviesen mas relajados para anunciarles la noticia de sus noviazgos. Sin embargo ese estado no llegaría tan fácil, minutos después de encontrarse compartiendo amenamente con otros invitados que se acercaban a saludarlos se escucho un rumor en el salón. Antonella Sanguinetti hizo su entrada, venia acompañada de dos amigas… "señoras" muy influyentes de la ciudad de Florencia y a las cuales Fiorella se vio obligada a invitar por mero protocolo.

Candy se tenso de inmediato pues no esperaba verla en ese lugar, desvió la mirada de la figura de la mujer y esta se topo con la de Fabrizio quien se veía totalmente relajado como si la presencia de la dama no le afectara en lo mas mínimo. Ella bajo la mirada y este se acerco a ella tomándole la mano le susurro al oído.

- No tienes de que preocuparte – Buscando sus ojos – Candy en este lugar solo importan tú y mi familia, lo demás no importa – Agrego con seriedad.

Ella asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa. Para Fiorella esta actitud de su hijo no paso desapercibida pues lo estaba observando desde la entrada de Antonella al salón, sintió un gran alivio en su corazón al ser consciente que sus sospecha sobre los jóvenes estaban bien fundamentadas.

La mujer se paseo por el gran salón pavoneándose para hacerse notar, nadie podía negar que lucia hermosa en ese vestido rojo que buscaba evidentemente llamar la atención, seguramente la atención de Fabrizio Di Carlo, pues todo el mundo había notado que habían llegado por separado y se rumoraba que la relación de los dos había terminado desde hacia mas de un mes, rumores que esta noche parecían confirmarse al ver llegar al joven del brazo de Candice Andley y a la mujer por su lado.

La mujer tomó asiento en una mesa frente a los Di Carlo y los Andley al otro extremo del salón, mas su mirada se poso con insistencia sobre los jóvenes, era evidente que deseaba incomodarlos, sin embargo el italiano no lo permitiría, se acerco un poco mas a Candy y capto su atención dedicándole una sonrisa para infundirle confianza. Albert y Fransheska habían notado la tensión que se había posado sobre la rubia y al mismo tiempo la sonrisa en los labios de Antonella Sanguinetti, al ver que estaba logrando su cometido de incomodarlos a todos. Albert se acerco hasta su hermana con una sonrisa pero esta no iluminaba su mirada.

- Candy vamos a bailar un rato – Menciono sorprendiéndola. –Enseguida regresamos – Agrego mirando a Fransheska a los ojos, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y se colocaba de pie.

Cuando se encontraban en la pista la rubia aun se notaba tensa, miraba al piso y apenas si seguía los pasos, solo se dejaba guiar por su hermano, pero su mente no estaba en ese lugar.

- Ella no debe tener ningún poder sobre ti – Dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella levanto la mira y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Albert que la observaban con firmeza y ternura al mismo tiempo. – No debes sentirte mal Candy, tú no le has quitado nada… - Se detuvo antes de confesarle que para él Terry y Fabrizio Di Carlo eran la misma persona.

- Albert… yo, no sé como actuar, esa mujer me mira como si fuese una ladrona… una mala mujer, aprovechada… tú sabes que yo luche contra esto hasta el final, que intente mantenerme alejada… pero no puedo luchar contra la corriente… estaba cansada… exhausta de mentirle a todo el mundo, de mentirme a mi misma… esto es demasiado fuerte y grande para poder ocultarlo… y no deseo hacerlo, ya no mas –Expreso mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- No lo hagas, no tienes porque hacerlo Candy… tú y Fabrizio se quieren, pésele a quien le pese, pequeña ya una vez renunciaste al amor por el bienestar de otros y mira hasta donde te llevo esa decisión… ¿No crees que ha sido suficiente de sufrimiento? ¿No crees que con sacrificarte una vez fue más que suficiente? Candy no comentas de nuevo el error de alejarte del amor por pensar en el bien de los demás – Albert intentaba hacerla entrar en razón pues ya veía las dudas en los ojos de su hermana.

Ella se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras del joven, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de Terry antes de entrar a la habitación de Susana, esa mirada que le decía que estaba lleno de miedo por la decisión que ella pudiese tomar dentro de ese cuarto. Después la imágenes de la chica rogándole que no lo apartara de ella… la despedida de ambos… las cartas y tiempo después la imagen de Susana feliz y radiante del brazo de Nathan. – Levanto la mirada y busco los ojos de Albert que estudiaban cada una de sus reacciones.

- A veces tenemos que ser egoístas en la vida Candy… pensar en nosotros y nuestra felicidad antes de la los demás – Indico él con seguridad.

- No… no voy a ser egoísta Albert – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y mostrando una gran determinación en los suyos – Voy a ser justa… voy a ser justa conmigo y con esto que siento –Agrego con una sonrisa.

El rubio dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y la abrazo con ternura. Después siguieron las notas de la música esta vez con más entusiasmos, él era consciente que la mirada de Fabrizio esta sobre ellos y también que se encontraba a la espera de lo que podía suceder de esta conversación entre ambos – Coloco a Candy despaldas a la mesa que compartía con los Di Carlos y le hizo una seña a Fransheska, la chica la entendió de inmediato.

- Fabrizio vamos a bailar – Le dijo con tono alegre.

- Fransheska, no creo que… - Ella no lo dejo terminar se coloco de pie y lo halo del brazo.

Cuando llegaron a la pista la melodía estaba a punto de cambiar, sin embargo la chica casi lo arrastro hasta donde se encontraban los Andley, notas mas suaves inundaron el lugar creando un ambiente mucho mas intimo. Albert los vio acercarse y se detuvo.

- ¿Fabrizio te molestaría si bailo esta pieza con Fransheska? – Pregunto el rubio mirándola a la chica a los ojos que le sonreían.

- En lo absoluto – Contesto ella al ver que su hermano seguía en silencio perdido en la mirada de Candy.

Albert dio un par de pasos para tomarle la mano a su novia. Fabrizio reacciono en ese instante y camino para abrazar a Candy, muy suavemente rodeo la cintura de la chica con una mano y con la otra tomó la de la rubia. Ella se acomodo a él de inmediato, deslizando su mano hasta el hombro de Fabrizio, entrelazando la otra a la suya y perdiéndose en la mirada azul profundo de él.

- Candy yo… - Intento decir con la voz ronca y mirándola a los ojos, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No… no digas nada Fabrizio, no hace falta… lo sé, tus ojos me lo dicen… lo puedo ver en ellos – Dijo con voz dulce – Yo también… yo también – Agrego con una sonrisa.

El joven se acerco aun mas a ella sin importarle que estuviesen rodeados de decenas de personas que seguramente al salir de aquí los destrozarían, no le importaba nada… solo saber que ella lo amaba, lo amaba con la misma intensidad y la misma devoción que el guardaba en su corazón para ella.

Albert y Fransheska veían la escena felices y satisfechos al saber que los jóvenes estaban libres de la tensión que se había instalado en ellos desde la llegada de esa mujer, no era justo que ella arruinara una noche que para todos era especial. El rubio se acerco al oído de la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabias lo que pensaba cuando te mire? – Le pregunto interesado.

- Fácil, puedo leer tus pensamientos – Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah si? ¿A ver que estoy pensando justo en este momento? –Pregunto de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedo en silencio un minuto, paseando la mirada por el rostro de rubio, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas… la mandíbula y los labios que la hicieron contener un suspiro. – Se acerco hasta él para decirle al oído.

- Deseas que toda esta gente desaparezca… que solo existamos los dos en este lugar y poder besarme… pero no solo un beso… no – Dijo con convicción – Deseas darme cientos de besos – Agrego con una sonrisa.

Él dejo ver una en su rostro que llegaba hasta sus ojos y le iluminaba la mirada, demostrándole que era justo lo que pensaba… solo que deseaba mucho mas que eso, este sentimiento lo estaba llevando a querer mas de Fransheska, crecía con fuerza cada día llenando de deseo y necesidad… necesidad de ella, de su cuerpo. – Se acerco mas dejándose embriagar por su perfume, por su calor y la maravillosa sensación que despertaba en su cuerpo cuando la tenia cerca.

- Lo supe porque te amo… y siento que nuestras almas están unidas, porque sé lo que te hace feliz y lo que te preocupa y te prometo que siempre haré lo que este a mi alcance para que nunca nada te dañe… solo quiero que seas feliz Albert… que tengas entre sus manos todos tus sueños y jamás tengas que renunciar a ninguno, por nada ni por nadie – Menciono ella sorprendiendo al joven por la sinceridad y el poder de cada una de sus palabras.

- Entonces no tengo nada mas que pedirle a la vida… porque todos mis sueños y mis deseos están justo entre mis manos, tú eres lo que mas deseo en la vida Fransheska… tú eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz – Le contesto con emoción y sus ojos brillaban.

- Necesito besarte… ahora – Fue su respuesta, un maravilloso susurro que lleno de deleite el alma del rubio.

Él se acerco un poco hasta Fabrizio y Candy que bailaban a unos menos y con tono de voz suave les dijo.

- Excúsanos un momento con tus padres Fabrizio… voy a saludar a algunos socios – Dijo el rubio con premura.

El joven asintió en silencio un poco sorprendido por la reacción del americano y vio como se alejaba tomado de la mano con su hermana, se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Candy y ella tenia su mismo semblante, un segundo después cayo en cuenta de la situación y dejo libre una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Candy divertida buscando sus ojos.

- Tu hermano es el hombre más ingenioso que he visto en mi vida – Respondió con alegría.

La joven no entendió de inmediato pero cuando fue consciente a lo que se refería Fabrizio, le dedico una sonrisa y se sonrojo levemente, pues ella también deseaba escaparse de ese lugar con él, sin embargo ellos aun tenían un par de ojos sobre si, que estudiaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Albert y Fransheska encontraron el lugar perfecto para saciar este deseo que los consumía, en una de las terrazas del salón que daba al jardín, solo los iluminaba la luz de la Luna, la música era un hermoso murmullo a lo lejos, la noche era cálida y maravillosamente estrellada. Él se acerco hasta ella y con suavidad comenzó a recorrer sus hombros, sus dedos se deslizaban con total libertad por estos que se encontraban desnudos. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba descansar sus manos en la cintura del rubio. Albert comenzó a repartir suaves besos en el rostro de Fransheska, dibujando una línea hasta llegar a su cuello. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto de sus labios con este y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de él. Albert se separo un poco para mirarla, deleitándose en la imagen de Fransheska, los ojos cerrado, los labios ligeramente separados para permitir el paso de aire, suaves, voluptuosos, tentadores, subió las manos hasta el cuello de ella, acariciando con sus pulgares sus mejillas, para luego bajar muy despacio hasta atrapar con sus labios los de Fransheska, apenas los rozaba… suaves toques que la hicieron suspirar, consciente de la necesidad que crecía en ambos, separo lentamente sus labios para dejarse llenar de él, estremeciendo por completo al sentir la maravillosa humedad de Albert apoderarse de su boca, su lengua tocando cada lugar que a ella le fascinaba, entrelazarse con la suya, acariciar suavemente su interior hasta hacerla elevarse y él junto con ella.

Después de unos minutos entraron al salón, llenos de una felicidad que los desbordaba, sus ojos brillaban y sus sonrisas podían opacar a cualquiera en ese lugar. Candy y Fabrizio ya se encontraban en la mesa y les dedicaron una sonrisa cuando estos tomaron asiento. La conversación se centro en temas agradables, en un par de ocasiones los esposos se levantaron para saludar a algunos amigos o bailar una pieza en la pista. El ambiente había cambiado por completo y ahora se notaban mas relajados, cuando los esposos Di Carlo se ausentaban ellos aprovechaban para darse muestras de cariño y ponerse de acuerdo de quien hablaría primero cuando llegase el momento de anunciarles sus noviazgos. Albert había insistido en ser él el primero en hacerlo, pero Fabrizio no deseaba hacerla las cosas fáciles a su cuñado, en realidad se divertía ver cuan nervioso se ponía ante la mirada seria que algunas veces mostraba su padre, cuando lo atrapaba observando a Fransheska. El italiano sabia que lo mejor era que él le abonara el camino al rubio con su padre, ellos al recibir la notica de que Candy era su novia, no se enfrascarían tanto en preguntas para con Albert.

- Tú madre parece tener una fuente inagotable de energía cuando de bailar se trata – Menciono Luciano en tono de broma llegando a la mesa.

- ¡Por favor Luciano! No te quejes que fuiste tú quien me invito a bailar, además sabes que adoro hacerlo y mas con la mejor pareja que he tenido en la vida – Expreso con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo. Fabrizio se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención – Ah… por supuesto hijo tú eres… el segundo mejor – Agrego con una pequeña carcajada.

Todos rieron en la mesa ante la acotación de la mujer, el joven se llevo una mano de la madre a los labios y deposito un suave beso en esta, ella le dedico una mirada tierna. Después de un momento los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada y Fabrizio dejo claro que seria el primero. Alzo una copa y llamo la atención de sus padres.

- Padre, madre… queremos aprovechar la ocasión para hacerles un anuncio – Menciono en tono solemne… como si hablara frente a un publico – Tengo el honor de hacer de su conocimiento que la Señorita Candice White Andley y yo somos novios – Agrego con una sonrisa iluminaba su mirada, mientras le tomaba una mano a la rubia.

- ¡Hijo! ¡Candy! Que noticia tan maravillosa… es… es maravillosa – Expreso la madre emocionada - ¡Felicitaciones! – Agrego con una sonrisa acercándose hasta ambos para abrazarlos.

- Felicitaciones hijo, Candice… es una gran noticia – Expreso Luciano extendiéndole la mano a su hijo para darle un apretón y tomando la de Candy para darle un suave beso.

- Muchas gracias – Menciono la rubia también emocionada.

- Bueno… pero ese no es único anuncio de esta noche… Albert – Índico el chico mirando al rubio.

- Por supuesto… Luciano, Fiorella… yo quisiera pedirles su consentimiento para… - El joven buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

Fabrizio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la actitud del rubio, Candy también lo hacia nunca había visto a Albert tan nervioso en su vida.

- ¿Ustedes también son novios? – Pregunto Fiorella observando al rubio y a su hija, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa mitad felicidad mitad sorpresa.

- Si… y deseo pedirles su autorización para hacer este anuncio oficial – Logro decir el rubio al fin.

Fabrizio no pudo evitar reír abiertamente ante la mirada sorprendida de sus padres y la de alivio de su hermana y el americano. Luciano los observo en silencio un minuto que pareció una eternidad mientras Fiorella aun los veía sin poder creerlo.

- Bueno… al parecer esta es una noche de grandes anuncios… solo me queda darles la bienvenida a nuestra familia y mis mas sinceras felicitaciones a los cuatro – Menciono al fin el hombre acabando con la tensión de los novios.

- ¡Mi niña, princesa felicitaciones! – Dijo Fiorella colocándose de pie de nuevo para abrazar a su hija. – ¡Señor Andley felicitaciones! No es porque sea mi hija, pero Fransheska es un tesoro – Expreso la mujer acercándose para abrazar al rubio.

- No tengo la menor duda de ello Fiorella… pero por favor llámeme Albert – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias mami… papá – Dijo la chica caminando hasta donde su padre se encontraba para darle un abrazo.

El hombre lo recibió con una sonrisa, no podía estar mas feliz su hija y Fabrizio tenían a su lado a dos personas integras y que seguramente valorarían sus sentimientos, ellos le brindarían la felicidad y seguridad que siempre había deseado para ambos. Los caballeros propusieron un brindis para celebrar la noticia, llenaron las copas y las chocaron, las sonrisas en sus rostros eran muestras de la maravillosa felicidad que los embargaba.

Desde el otro lado del salón Antonella observaba la escena y su corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho, pero un segundo después una llama mezcla rabia y dolor se apodero de su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su respiración se hizo mas pesada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante la ira que la consumía, ver como Luciano y Fiorella Di Carlo se regocijaba ante la noticia que sus hijos mantenían una relación con los americanos, si era eso… era eso lo que celebraban… pues hasta aquí les llegaría su felicidad – La mujer intento ponerse de pie, pero la mano de una de sus amigas quien también observaba la escena la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir Antonella? – Pregunto con voz firme pero manteniendo un tono discreto.

- ¡Suéltame! – Menciono con rabia y dando un jalón para librarse del agarre, pero este no cedió, por el contrario se hizo más fuerte.

- No… ¿Estas loca?… ¿Qué piensas hacer? El ridículo – Le dijo con tono severo.

- Eso no es tu problema, suéltame… - Contesto intentando librase de nuevo - ¡Déjame! No permitiré que ellos se burlen de mi – Agrego sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Se van a burlar aun mas… ¿Es que no ves que solo te prestaras para ser la comidilla de toda Florencia? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

La mujer no aguanto mas y dejo libre un par de lagrimas, ya había tomado unas cuantas copas y se encontraba muy susceptible desde su ruptura con Fabrizio, verlo sonreírle y mirar con amor a otra mujer le dolía, la estaba matando, de un tirón se soltó de la mano de su amiga, pero en lugar de ir hasta la mesa de los Di Carlo corrió al baño. Ya en este dejo libre todo el llanto que llevaba dentro, un llanto amargo que le hacia difícil respirar – Abrió la lleve y metió las manos bajo el agua fría, necesitaba refrescarse con algo, se llevo las manos al rostro para mojarlo un poco, intento en lo posible no arruinar su maquillaje, si ellos se daban cuenta que había llorar era como darles la victoria y eso nunca.

En ese instante entro Beatrice para ver como se encontraba, camino muy despacio hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto con preocupación.

- Si… si, estoy bien no te preocupes, solo deseo quedarme aquí un rato. – Respondió mirando su reflejo en el espejo. La mujer le extendió una servilleta para que se secara el rostro.

- Ya has tomado mucho Antonella… creo que lo mejor será irnos, total esta fiesta no esta para nada animada – Indico ella mirando los ojos de la mujer a través del espejo.

Esta asintió en silencio, busco en su bolso que había traído Beatrice y encontró la polvera, se coloco un poco, pinto sus labios, en cinco minutos se encontraba de nuevo como siempre… hermosa. Salieron del baño intentando parecer lo mas normal posible, la música había cambiado y ahora sonaba una melodía conocida por Antonella, un brillo se instalo en sus ojos y dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Antonella… vamos – Menciono la mujer viendo que esta se había quedado parada en el lugar. - ¿Antonella? – Pregunto al ver que la mujer no caminaba.

- Vamos a ponerle un poco de vida a este lugar antes de irnos – Respondió mientras caminaba en dirección del escenario a un extremo del salón.

- Antonella espera… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto de nuevo Beatrice asustada ante el cambio de la mujer.

- No te preocupes… ya veras – Contesto con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos. La mujer supo de inmediato que no seria nada bueno. Antonella camino hasta el lugar sin que esta pudiese hacer nada para detenerla.

Estando cerca del mismo se dirigió al director de la orquesta, con una sonrisa y una mirada sugerente cautivo al hombre quien cedió gustoso a lo que ella le proponía, minutos después la mujer se encontraba con un micrófono en la mano sobre el escenario.

- Buenas noches a todos – Saludo con tono amable.

Recibió un buenas noches a medias, muchos de los presentes no entendía que hacia ella allí, otros empezaron a hacer apuestas y varias miradas se desviaron de la mujer a la mesa donde se encontraban los Di Carlo.

- Seguro se estarán preguntando que hago aquí… pues es muy sencillo, escuche entre los temas que magistralmente la interpretado la orquesta uno que me encanta y le pedí el inmenso favor al director que lo tocase de nuevo, muy amablemente él cedió – Expreso con una sonrisa mirando al hombre… - Hace mucho tiempo estoy deseando cantarlo y esta noche se me dio… así que con su permiso y la colaboración del director y los músico, me gustaría hacerlo – Agrego mirando a los presentes.

La sala respondió satisfactoriamente a la petición de la mujer, muchos de los invitados por curiosidad y otras sintiendo que estaba a punto de ver un espectáculo como pocos. Al instante siguiente el salón se lleno con las suaves notas de un reconocido tango, la mirada de la mujer se poso en Fabrizio Di Carlo quien la veía con reproche, sin embargo ella le dedico una sonrisa al ver la turbación en el rostro de la rubia. De esta manera dio inicio a la canción llenando con su melodiosa voz el salón.

- _**Quien sabe hasta cuando, yo seguiré esperando que cambie mi suerte o venga la muerte, y me arranque de un tajo este sufrido amor.**_ – La primera estrofa de la canción sorprendió a mas de uno en el lugar, sin embargo ella seguía sin inmutarse, solo era consciente de la mirada de Fabrizio clavada en ella - _**Quien sabe hasta cuando yo seguiré esperando que acaba esta pena que siembra su huella, de llanto por las noches como una maldición **_– La voz de Antonella sonaba con total caridad, hermosa y nítida, pero también daba muestra que la mujer no solo la cantaba con el alma, sino que tenia unos cuantos tragos encima.

- _**Mal amor, que te cruzaste en mi camino y has marcado mi destino, mi alma sangra de dolor. Mal amor, tomaste de mi vida lo mejor, rompiste en mil pedazos la ilusión, que el cielo te perdone tu traición.**_– El dolor y la rabia eran palpables en la voz de la mujer, quien no apartaba la mirada de la figura del joven.

- Vamos – Le dijo Fabrizio a Candy en tono serio, el más serio que la chica le había escuchado hasta ahora.

- No – Respondió ella intentando parecer calmada.

Él se volvió a mirarla sorprendido. Pero ella le dedico una sonrisa y acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

- No podemos permitir que nos afecte, es lo que desea y si salimos solo le estaremos dando la victoria. – Agrego al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Fabrizio.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Candy – Sentencio Fransheska.

- Yo también hijo, ya estaba bien de dejar que esa mujer haga lo que se le de la gana – Dijo Fiorella con firmeza.

Los caballeros solo asintieron en silencio como muestra de apoyo a las damas, el joven sabia que tenían razón y accedió, sin embargo no deseaba hacerles pasar un mal rato por su culpa, pues era evidente que Antonella estaba haciendo esto con toda la intensión de arruinarles la noche.

La melodía seguía y la mujer cada vez se sentía mas triunfadora, al ver la reacción de la familia… estaba disfrutando realmente este momento.

- _**Si por mas que intente, no logro olvidarte, y si el olvidarte es peor que la muerte, yo espero la muerte, como una bendición.**_ – La voz se dejo escuchar de nuevo en el salón – _**Si por más que intente no logro encontrarte, y si el encontrarte es mi perdición, perdida entre tus brazos, me rindo ante tu amor **_- La sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de la mujer era hermosa y sugerente, así como la entonación de la ultima estrofa, mientras sus ojos recorrían la imagen del moreno.

Cuando las ultimas notas de la canción se dejaron escuchar en el lugar, todos los presentes se encontraban estupefactos, asombrados ante la… la valentía, desfachatez, ligereza… de la mujer, sin embargo los mas despreocupados y que disfrutaron en grande la actuación iniciaron el aplauso. Ella les dedico una sonrisa y agradeció el gesto, sin lograr borrar de su rostro la sonrisa y el brillo al ver el semblante de los Di Carlo. Mas esa mujer se veía muy tranquila y para su mayor sorpresa se unió al aplauso, colocándose de pie, Fransheska la acompaño y también su hermano, en minutos todos en la mesa aplaudían, todos menos Fabrizio, quien la miraba con rabia y desaprobación.

Ella bajo despacio del escenario y fue recibida por Beatrice, quien se encontraba visiblemente molesta, le dio las gracias al director de la orquesta y camino junto a su amiga.

- Espero estés feliz… acabas de hacer el ridículo delante de toda Florencia – Menciono la mujer con rabia – Ahora nos vamos inmediatamente de este lugar.

- ¡No! No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado, la noche es joven y yo deseo quedarme – Sentencio con firmeza.

- Antonella ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? ¿No fue suficiente con haberte subido a ese escenario y demostrarles a todos que estas dolida por la actuación de Fabrizio? – Inquirió sin entender hasta donde quería llegar su amiga.

- Él se molesto conmigo, le dolió lo que le hice Beatrice, lo pude ver… estaba en sus ojos, aun le importo, todavía le importo – Contesto sin prestar atención a las palabras de su amiga.

- Si… le importas, le importas un bledo, no viste como toda su familia se paro a aplaudirte, empezando por la Andley, ellos solo se burlaban de ti… de una forma muy elegante claro está, pero se burlaban de ti Antonella – Expreso con frustración.

- Por mi todos ellos se pueden ir al infierno, yo solo quiero recuperar a Fabrizio y sé que puedo hacerlo, él me ama Beatrice, un amor como el que Fabrizio me tenia no puede acabar de la noche a la mañana y menos por una recién llegada… él prefería estar muerto que lejos de mi, no es posible que ahora deje de sentir esa necesidad así como así… que de la noche a la mañana sus sentimientos hayan cambiado – Mencionaba la mujer mas para convencerse a sí misma que a su amiga.

- No ha sido de la noche a la mañana Antonella, se te olvida que han pasado casi seis años, que tú le hiciste mucho daño cuando apenas era un chico, él regreso muy cambiado de la Guerra, no solo físicamente sino también en su actitud, no era el joven dulce y atento que un día me presentaste y que solo veía por tus ojos, Fabrizio Di Carlo era un hombre… uno decidido, seguro de si mismo y que le daba igual si tú estaba o no con él… amiga de verdad… no sé por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo – Expreso la mujer con tristeza mirándola a los ojos.

Los ojos de Antonella se llenaron de lágrimas pues sabía que Beatrice tenía razón, él no era el mismo, no era su Fabrizio, solo que aun no lograba aceptarlo… simplemente no podía aceptarlo. En ese momento paso un mesonero por el lugar y la mujer le pidió una botella del mejor Champagne, su amiga la miro con desaprobación pero no dijo nada más. Después de un momento vio a Candice Andley levantarse y dirigirse al baño en compañía de Fransheska Di Carlo, no pudo apartar la mirada de ellas e intento levantarse. Pero Beatrice se lo impidió, Antonella se estaba extralimitando y la única perjudicada seria ella. Para Fransheska la actitud de la mujer no paso desapercibida, pero trato de disimular para no incomodar a Candy, en cuanto llego a la mesa le hizo un gesto a Fabrizio procurando que nadie mas lo notara, el joven se coloco de pie y la invito a bailar adivinado que ella tenia algo que comentarle pero que no podía ser delante de los demás.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto sin rodeos cuando se encontraban en la pista.

- Es Antonella, intento seguirnos al baño, pero esa mujer su amiga, Beatrice Forlani la detuvo – Respondió notando de inmediato como su hermano se tensaba. – Es evidente que desea provocar un escándalo y perjudicar a Candy.- Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- Voy a ponerle punto final a esto – Dijo intentando abandonar la pista.

- Fabrizio no… no caigas en su provocación, es exactamente lo que ella desea, no me gusta la idea, pero lo mejor será que nos vayamos – Menciono ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… esa no es la solución, además papá y Albert deben quedarse hasta el final, ellos son los anfitriones, mamá tampoco merece que esta situación arruine esto por lo cual trabajo durante toda la semana sin descanso ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Antonella tiene que ser tan obstinada? - Expreso furioso.

- Eso ahora no tiene caso, pero entonces tienes que irte y llevarte a Candy, yo me quedare con nuestros padres y Albert, te puedo asegurar que si intenta hacer algo yo sabré como enfrentarla – Le dijo con firmeza.

- Fransheska no quisiera que… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio no pasara nada, confía en mi por favor – La mirada en los ojos de la chica le infundio seguridad. Termino la pieza y caminaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

- Candy quiero pedirte un favor – Le susurro Fabrizio mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio. – Tenemos que irnos… la situación con Antonella cada vez se hace más tensa y… - La rubia lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio no creo que sea lo correcto, nosotros no tenemos motivos para huir ¿O si? – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… no existe ningún motivo, pero tampoco deseo exponerte a una situación desagradable, por favor entiende – Contesto y su voz demostraba su incomodidad.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa pero Fabrizio tiene razón Candy, esa mujer esta muy tomada y puede tener un arrebato de locura en cualquier momento – Dijo Fiorella mirando a la chica.

- Candy, es lo mejor, si salen ahora le quitaran la oportunidad de arruinar la velada, todo el mundo esta consciente de la situación y todas las miradas están sobre ustedes, es mejor evitar – Menciono Albert con convicción. La rubia entendió de inmediato que su hermano mas que una sugerencia le estaba dando una orden, su mirada no dejaba duda de ello.

- Está bien… pero y ustedes – Señalo mirándolos.

- Nosotros debemos permanecer aquí, porque tenemos el compromiso como anfitriones, pero te puedo asegurar que ella no hará nada – Sentencio Luciano.

La rubia dejo libre un suspiro de resignación, Fabrizio se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano, ella la recibió de inmediato. En ese momento se acercaron hasta ellos unos socios del Piamonte que no conocían la situación y estos aprovecharon para salir, esperando que Antonella no notara su ausencia gracias a la intervención de los hombres. En efecto así fue y aunque Fabrizio odiaba salir ocultándose como si fuese un ladrón, lo primero era Candy y sabía que si seguían en ese lugar las cosas podían terminar muy mal. Dejo un momento a la chica mientras buscaba el auto que se encontraba afortunadamente cerca del lugar. Candy se abrazo a su cuerpo cerrando el abrigo que llevaba, ya era pasada la medianoche y el frio se hacia presente.

- Supongo que debería felicitarlo – Menciono una voz a sus espaldas que la chica reconoció de inmediato. La rubia se volvió.

- Señora Sanguinetti – Respondió sin agregar nada mas, pero con voz segura.

- Así que Fabrizio y tú son novios… la verdad me sorprende mucho las vueltas que da la vida, pero aun más lo hace el descaro de ciertas personas - Dijo acercándose a la joven.  
En ese momento llego Fabrizio quien bajo de inmediato del auto, se acerco a la rubia y miro de forma amenazadora a Antonella.

- Fabrizio querido… ¿Ya te vas, tan pronto? – Le pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Ese no es tu problema Antonella ¿Por qué mejor no entras y sigues disfrutando de la fiesta? – Menciono con tono hosco.

- ¿Por qué no terminas con el juego de los noviecitos y vienes a mi casa para que te diviertas de verdad? – Contesto devolviendo la estocada.

- Yo no juego a nada y a tu casa no regresare… creo que eso quedo bien claro la ultima vez que nos vimos, deberías aceptarlo de una vez por todas y dejar de hacer el ridículo, sabes que no quise ni quiero herirte… pero no deseo estar contigo – Le dijo y sus palabras eran un puñal que se clavaba en el corazón de la mujer.

- Fabrizio por favor, vámonos ya – Menciono Candy tomándolo de la mano. El chico se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta a la rubia.

- Ella jamás te dará lo que tenias conmigo… espero que lo sepas y que ella también lo sepa y no sé sorprenda el día que se entere que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa… total tú eres hombre y tienes necesidades… yo sabré guardarte el secreto – Expreso con toda la intensión de herir a la chica.

- Yo no necesito ni deseo lo que puedas ofrecerme… porque lo que siento por Candy es mucho más fuerte, a ella la amo y lo sabes, es lo único que necesito y deseo tener de ahora en adelante, lo demás no existe… no significa nada – Respondió con determinación sin volverse a mirarla.

Antonella sintió que su corazón se quebraba en dos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el dolor fue remplazado rápidamente por la ira.

- Todo lo que necesitas ella te lo puede dar – Menciono con rabia – Supongo entonces que es eso… tienes juguete nuevo, quisiera saber solamente hasta cuando durada tu interés en este… quizás hasta que ella ceda… es probable que sea mas rápido de lo que esperas… ¡Si tuvo la desfachatez de enredarse con un hombre comprometido! – Llena de ira, dolor, impotencia.

El joven se volvió sobre sus pasos y la miro de manera intimidante, sus ojos brillaban llenos de furia.

- No te permito que hables así de ella - La amenazo – Escúchalo bien, jamás vuelvas a mencionar algo parecido, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, yo no soportaba mas esta situación, esta mentira… debiste saberlo desde hace mucho – Agrego llegando a los limites de su paciencia.

- ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¡¿Acaso no es verdad? – Grito sin dejarse amedrentar por el joven – No me extrañaría para nada que justo ahora te estés escapando con ella para revolcarte en el primer sitio que consigas. Seguramente les inventaste a todos uno de esos dolores de cabeza… la misma excusa que me dabas a mí siempre… apuesto a que con ella nunca te sientes mal… eres un miserable Fabrizio – Termino por decir y las lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

- Te lo advierto solo una vez mas, no te expreses así de Candy, no intentes dañar su reputación, ni humillarla… por que entonces sabrás de lo que soy capaz – La rabia había tensado la expresión de Fabrizio.

- Por favor Fabrizio, no tienes caso vámonos ya – Dijo la rubia sujetando al joven por el brazo.

- Poco me importan tus amenazas… poco me importan lo que digas, ella es una cualquiera y eso ni tú ni todo el dinero que su familia posee lo puede cambiar… es una… -

- ¡Basta! – Grito el joven haciendo temblar a las dos mujeres.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para gritarme!… ¡¿Quién te has creído? – Expreso la mujer con rabia y estrello su mano contra la cara de Fabrizio con toda la fuerza que tenia, volviéndola.

El joven se congelo en el instante pero al segundo siguiente un fuego se apoderaba de él. Candy por su parte que se encontraba a un par de paso de ambos, los recorrió con rapidez presa de una ira que nunca antes había sentido, un calor se esparció por todo su cuerpo y se coloco entre Antonella Sanguinetti y Fabrizio.

- ¡No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima! ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tocarlo, porque si él no puede responderte porque es un caballero, a mi sé me puede olvidar que soy una dama y ponerte en tu lugar! - La amenazo la rubia y su voz se encontraba transformada por la rabia.

La mujer se quedo estupefacta al ver la reacción de la chica, así como el joven que nunca pensó en verla de ese modo, la fuerza que desbordaba era avasalladora.

- Y ahora soy yo quien te exige que salgas de la vida de Fabrizio, no intentes imponerle algo que no desea, yo tampoco lo haré si se llega a dar el caso, no tiene que amarrarse a ninguna de las dos, es su decisión – Sentencio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, las palabras de Candy fueron para la italiana una bofetada con guante blanco, ella supo de inmediato que tenia la pelea perdida ¿Cómo podía luchar contra eso, cómo imponerle a Fabrizio el amor? ¿Cómo mendigar por un poco de compañía, por amor cuando ella lo tuvo todo? Cuando ella fue todo para él y ahora no era nada… no era nada, se lo había dicho… sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, sin tocarse el corazón o pensar en que la estaba matando, simplemente le dijo que ya no era nada. El joven vio la turbación en la mirada de Antonella, tomó a Candy de la mano y camino para alejarse de allí, la rubia se subió al vehículo y aunque ver a la mujer en esa situación le incomodaba, era consciente que no podía hacer nada para reparar el daño… la vida no es justa, eso lo sabia ella de sobra, le había tocado sentirlo en carne propia.

El auto recorría la oscura carretera bajo una velocidad que no era precisamente la mas adecuada, las manos que apretaban con fuerza el volante era muestra fehaciente de la rabia que consumía al joven, ella observaba a través de la ventanilla aunque no lograba ver nada, la opresión dentro del pecho le impedía hablar, así como cientos de imágenes del pasado y del presente se mezclaban en su mente aturdiéndola. Al fin el auto entro a la propiedad, un minuto después Fabrizio apagaba el motor, se volvió para mirarla.

- Candy – La llamo y su voz era distinta, ronca.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo y aunque intento sonreír no lo logro, se acerco un poco más a él y busco sus ojos, en ellos la tormenta que lo azotaba era evidente. Él tomó una mano de ella, se la llevo hasta los labios para darle un beso, largo y tierno al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho Candy – Le dijo después de un minuto perdiéndose en la mirada esmeralda.

- No digas nada, lo sé… hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para evitar esto… fue mi culpa, por ser tan terca – Dijo con ternura.

- No, tú no tienes culpa de nada, yo debí enfrentarla cuando empezó a atacarnos de manera directa… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Lo hiciste Fabrizio, actuaste de la mejor manera… no tengo nada que reprocharte amor, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer… sé que fue difícil y aun así lograste manejar la situación – Expreso llevándose la mano que tomaba la suya a los labios para besarla.

- Pero ella te ofendió… - La rubia lo detuvo de nuevo.

- Y tú me defendiste, además ninguna de esas palabras me hirieron… Fabrizio nosotros no somos culpables de nada, esto nació sin siquiera proponérnoslo, solo paso… créeme que aunque hubiésemos luchado todos los días para evitarlo al final nos iba a ganar, esto es mas fuerte que nosotros… yo intente negarlo… alejarme pero no pude, tuviste que romper la coraza en la cual me escondía… me liberaste de tantas cosas… no te imaginas de cuantas… no quiero perderte – Menciono acariciando la mejilla del joven, aun se encontraba enrojecida por el golpe - ¿Te duele? – Pregunto y su voz se quebró.

Él negó con la cabeza. Ella se acerco un poco mas subiendo apoyándose sobre sus rodillas pues Fabrizio era muy alto, con cuidado comenzó a besar la mejilla del joven, rozando apenas sus labios, esparcía besos delicados en esta. Él rodeo la cintura de la chica con los brazos dejando libre un suspiro ante las caricias de ella, cerró los ojos y se concentro en escuchar el latir de su corazón, en su respiración, en su maravilloso olor a rosas que lo embriagaba. Candy sentía un gran dolor dentro de su pecho que la estaba ahogando, las lagrimas agolparse en su garganta impidiéndole respirar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente casi imperceptible. Él se había sumido en una especie de sopor, los besos y el calor de cuerpo de Candy lo había relajado por completo, de pronto sintió una humedad cubrir su mejilla y ella comenzó a temblar.

- Amor… Candy… ¿Estas llorando? – Pregunto tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Ella negó con la cabeza – Candy no llores, no llores amor – Agrego abrazándola con fuerza. Ella rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo, se aferraba a la espalda de Fabrizio con ímpetu, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos – Candy por favor no llores, mi vida todo esta bien, no llores por favor, no soporto verte así – Menciono y su voz se quebró al final.

Ella se separo un poco de él y busco sus ojos, para después buscar sus labios, todo su cuerpo temblaba y necesitaba de su fuerza, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que estaba con ella.

- No quiero que sufras, no puedo dejar que te haga daño – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, muy cerca de sus labios.

- Candy yo estoy bien… estoy bien amor, no te preocupes – Contesto mientras acariciaba con ternura sus mejillas.

- Yo haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo, quiero que lo sepas… nunca, nunca dejaría que algo te dañara… yo te amo, te amo – Menciono perdiéndose en la mirada zafiro.

Fabrizio se encontraba confundido por la actitud de la chica, pero esa luz en su mirada y la urgencia en su voz lo conmovían, esa devoción que le demostraba, la convicción con la cual hablaba… una necesidad vital por cuidarlo – Tomó los labios de la chica con pasión, con premura, perdiéndose en ellos. Ella fue consciente de la necesidad de él y cedió, sus bocas se fundieron en un beso que les robaba el aliento y al mismo tiempo los llenaba de seguridad, cubría sus almas de calidez, sus corazones latían desbocados dentro de sus pechos, mientras sus manos se deslizaban con la misma urgencia por sus espaldas, buscaban acortar toda distancia entre ellos. Después de un momento se encontraban abrazados mirándose a los ojos.

- Te amo – Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla. Él respondió con un suave beso en los labios, la acomodo sobre su pecho.

- Si tú estas conmigo nada puede dañarme Candy – Le susurro al oído.

Ella busco sus ojos y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, volvía a sonreír y su mirada se iluminaba, se abrazos a él. Al fin llego el momento de la despedida, ambos bajaron del auto.  
Ángela se había quedado dormida en el mueble esperándolos, la chica abrió la puerta para entrar, él dio un beso maravilloso que le abrigo el corazón y el alma, después de eso subió a su auto y se perdió por el camino que se encontraba en completa oscuridad. La joven cerró la puerta tras de si y camino para despertar a Ángela, esta estaba tan dormida que apenas le pregunto alguna cosas, caminaron cada una a su habitación.

Candy se comenzó a desvestir, dejo la ropa a un lado, las joyas sobre el tocador y camino hasta el baño, abrió la ducha y se metió debajo de ella por un tiempo que no logro calcular, dejando a sus pensamiento volar y sus lagrimas correr con total libertad. El dolor de ver como esa mujer le pegaba a él… pero lo que mas le dolió fue descubrir que esa bofetada no se podía comparar con todo el daño que ella le hizo a Terry, si le dolió lo que sucedió hoy… como se hubiese sentido frente a la imagen de Terry suplicándole que regresara con él, que no destrozara sus sueños… seguía ligando sus sentimientos… los que tenia por Fabrizio y que la colmaba de felicidad y los que aun guardaba por ese que era… y seguiría siendo su amor y su dolor… ese que no dejaba sus pensamientos.

Salió del baño minutos después, envuelta en una bata de baño, camino hasta el armario, se coloco un camisón, busco la caja donde guardaba las cosas de Terry, tomó la fotografía y se encamino hasta su cama, corrió las sabanas y se metió debajo de ella, acomodando la foto para poder verla hasta que el sueño lograra vencerla, quería perderse en la imagen… su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que las imágenes de Fabrizio llegaban hasta ella, la paz que él le brindaba, como la llenaba de luz, como la hacia reír con solo recordarlo, cada beso, cada caricia que la estremecía y la elevaban a un estado de paz perfecta.

- Voy a amarte con mi alma, voy a quedarme contigo aunque tenga que luchar contra el mundo entero, esta vez nada me hará renunciar a ti… eres tú, puede que sea en otra persona, con una vida y un mundo distinto… puede que solo me este aferrando a todo esto para no volver a caer en el abismo donde me encontraba, no me importa… ahora solo deseo estar a tu lado, solo deseo ser feliz y voy a luchar por ello… esta vez no renunciare. - Con esta certeza el sueño llego hasta ella, envuelta en esa confianza que le daba el saber que él la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a mantener vivo este amor, solo eso bastaba para ella, solo eso.

Antonella había regreso al salón y comenzó a tomar con descontrol, aunque Beatrice hacia de todo para persuadirla, que salieran de ese lugar era imposible, ella no entrada en razón, parecía no escucharla.

- ¡Antonella Sanguinetti! – Expreso una voz masculina a su lado.

- ¿Adriano Doglio? – Pregunto enfocando su vista en el hombre - ¿Eres tú Adriano? – Inquirió de nuevo para confirmar.

- Por supuesto mujer, veo que te estas divirtiendo esta noche – Menciono al ver el estado de la misma.

- Divirtiéndome… si – Menciono y su voz se quebró – No te imaginas cuanto – Agrego mirando a otro lado.

- Antonella ya es tarde, vamos – Dijo su amiga con la paciencia al límite.

- No quiero ir a ningún lado… ¿Acaso no la estamos pasando bien? – Pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Por favor Antonella, ya fue suficiente por hoy – Beatrice no sabia que más decirle.

- ¿Suficiente? Para mi nada es suficiente… ¿No es así Adriano? – Inquirió de nuevo dedicándole una sonrisa al hombre.

- Pues yo estoy cansada, si quieres quedarte es tu problema, yo me voy – Dijo furiosa colocándose de pie.

- Beatrice no te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella y me encargare de llevarla hasta su casa – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches – Fue toda la respuesta de la mujer y salió del lugar.

- Tenia tanto tiempo sin verte – Menciono el hombre tomando la mano de Antonella.

- Mucho… si mucho tiempo ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto intentando distraerse con la conversación que él le ofrecía.

- En Marruecos, las cosas están saliendo muy bien con la empresa – Contesto con naturalidad.

- Vienes a hacer negocios con los Andley – Afirmo ella.

- Son buena garantía – Dijo acercándose aun mas a la mujer.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y tomó otro trago de su copa, él llevo una mano hasta la pierna de la mujer y la acaricio con suavidad.

- Es sorprenderte como luces cada vez mas hermosa, siempre pensé que las Diosas eran un invento de los griegos… pero cuando te veo a ti descubro que estaban en lo cierto, las Diosas existen, tú eres una Antonella – Le dijo en un susurro.

- Adriano, ha pasado tanto tiempo… ya no somos dos jóvenes, no es necesario que juegues al galán – Contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y acaricio de nuevo su pierna, ella solo sorbió un trago de su bebida y volvió la mirada a otro lugar. Comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, de su pasado que inevitablemente los llevaba al terreno que deseaba el hombre, aquel en el cual él había sido uno de los tantos amantes que había tenido ella. Antonella seguía tomando y aunque el hombre intentaba persuadirla para que no lo hiciera más era inútil, después de una hora las personas comenzaban a retirarse del lugar, solo quedaban los anfitriones como era su obligación y los demás socios del Banco. La mujer ya casi sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie cedió a marcharse. Adriano la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a salir de allí, ella no había traído a su chofer pues pensaba volver con Fabrizio o en caso contrario con Beatrice, ahora no tenía ni lo uno ni lo otro, no le quedo más remedio que recurrir al italiano. Este la subió al auto y salió rumbo a la casa de la mujer, ya frente a esta detuvo el auto, ella estaba tan tomada que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

- Antonella – Le susurro cerca de su rostro.

- Soy ella… al menos lo que queda – Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- No… sigues siendo la Antonella hermosa que me volvía loco con solo mirarme – Contesto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Eres un mentiroso Adriano… - Logro esbozar ella, antes de que el hombre se adueñara de su boca.

Un beso intenso, apasionado, rudo, urgente que le robo el poco aire que tenia, mientras las manos de este se deslizaban sobre sus piernas, subiendo la tela de su vestido en busca de la piel debajo de esta. Ella dejo libre un gemido y él lo recibió como una invitación, bajo a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con el mismo ardor que había tomado sus labios, ahora sus manos se encontraban en el pecho de la mujer, acariciándolo con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo.

- Adriano… Adriano… no, espera… no – Intentaba detenerlo, pero sus manos no tenían la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo.

- Te deseo Antonella… te extrañe tanto, tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu pasión… quiero sentirte de nuevo – Respondió él ante la resistencia de ella.

Busco de nuevo los labios de la mujer y la callo con un beso profundo, devorándole la boca, entrado en esta por completo, rozando con su lengua la de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella intentaba pensar… librarse de la invasión de ese hombre, pero no podía, sintió un calor comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo cuando las manos de Adriano se paseaban con total libertad por sus piernas, subiendo hasta su intimidad, un gemido salió de sus labios cuando él llego hasta esta y comenzó a rozarla suavemente.

- Adriano… no puedo… yo… - Intento protestar de nuevo, pero la invasión de los dedos del hombre la detuvo.

- Yo puedo hacerte olvidar todo… al menos por esta noche – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Eso era lo que ella más deseaba, poder dejar de sentir este dolor que la estaba destrozando, dejar de pensar, de ser consciente que había perdido a Fabrizio, que ya no la amaba, que ella estaba sola. Afirmo en silencio y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. El hombre bajo del auto con rapidez y camino para abrirle la puerta, ella dejo libre un suspiro antes de recibir la mano que este le ofrecía.

Entraron a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido posible, ya en su habitación Adriano comenzó a desvestirla con premura, para después hacerlo él, sus ropas volaban por todos lados, tomó por la cintura a Antonella subiendo en vilo, ella lo rodeo con sus piernas y se fundió en un beso con él, aferrándose a su espalda para no caer, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza cayo con ella sobre la cama, aquí no había ternura, no había amor… esto era mera necesidad, pasión, deseo… nada mas.

Él se acomodo sobre ella, abriéndose espacio entre sus piernas, bajo y cubrió con su boca los pechos de la mujer, succionándolos con desesperación, excitándolos hasta ponerlos a su merced, ella solo gemía presa de las sensaciones que todo eso provocaba en su cuerpo, sin embargo su corazón y su alma estaban siendo golpeados salvajemente, se aferraba a la espalda del hombre y cerraba los ojos en un intento desesperado por encontrar en este acto algo del amor que una vez Fabrizio le brindo, de esa ternura que el joven le manifestaba… esa manera en como se entregaba a ella… ofreciéndole el alma, desnuda, sincera… solo para ella.

Sintió su cuerpo elevarse y cambiar de posición, Adriano se coloco debajo de ella y la instaba a tomarlo, sujeto con firmeza sus caderas para bajarla y poder entrar en ella, lo hizo en un solo movimiento, con fuerza. Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos para evitar derrabar las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en su garganta, mientras sentía como él la tomaba una y otra vez, su respiración agitada, sus labios que se apoderaba de sus pechos, probándolos, mordiéndolos… Pero no era eso lo que ella deseaba, no… no ella deseaba tener la ternura y el amor de Fabrizio, esa inexperiencia que le encantaba, esa manera inocente de entregarse a ella… besando con delicadeza, rozando suavemente sus labios con sus pecho, bebiendo de ellos como de una fuente de vida y no como de un pedazo de piel y nada mas. Bajo el rostro para buscar los labios del hombre e intentar de alguna manera hacerle entender que deseaba calma, amor… deseaba hacer el amor, no esto… no solo sexo.

Él recibió gustoso la invitación de la mujer y se fundió en un beso con ella, comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda desnuda y sudada de él, intentado demostrarle ternura, descargar en él esta necesidad de entregar amor… y recibirlo, poco a poco el ritmo de su entrega fue bajando, daba gracias al ver que Adriano parecía entender lo que ella quería, el hombre se concentro en el beso, en las suaves caricias que le daba a sus piernas, a su vientre, moviéndose debajo de ella con cadencia… su respiración se hizo mas acompasada.

- Mírame Antonella – Le exigió con la voz transformada por la pasión.

¡No! ¡Por favor no me pidas eso! – Se decía ella en pensamientos apretando aun más los ojos.

- Antonella mírame – Repitió el hombre mientras intensificaba sus movimientos de nuevo.

Ella jadeo ante el cambio de ritmo y se sujeto a él con fuerza, sabia que él había notado su cambio, la tensión en sus hombros se lo dejo ver. Sin poder evitarlo busco sus ojos para mirarlo. Se estrello con unos ojos marrones que lucían oscuros, brillantes.

- No te he olvidado Antonella… no he podido… aun sigues estando en mi corazón – Susurro contra los labios de la mujer.

Ella cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron bañando su rostro. El hombre busco sus labios, apoderándose de ellos de nuevo con la misma intensidad de antes, la tomó por la cintura colocándola de espaldas a la cama para luego cubrirla con su cuerpo, separando aun mas sus piernas para tomarla y demostrarle toda la pasión que ella despertaba en él. Antonella lo recibió sin oponer resistencia, sabia que era inútil… solo podía dejarlo saciar su necesidad, sintiendo su cuerpo convulsionar ante las embestidas de él, el movimiento de su pecho rozando con el de él, su respiración agitada en su cuello, su aliento tibio y sus besos húmedos en este, mientras le decía al oído palabras que carecían de significado para ella, sus manos abandonaron la ancha espalda masculina y se deslizaron hasta sus brazos. Él se levantó un poco y llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella para acercarla más, entrando aun más en ella y aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, busco los labios de la mujer sintiendo como todo su cuerpo gritaba por liberarse. Ella cerró los ojos luchando por contener las lagrimas, pero fue inútil… de inmediato empezaron a salir con fuerza de sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo era forzado a entregar algo que no tenia… Adriano le exigía pasión, entregada absoluta, pero ella no podía… solo era capaz de dejar que él se satisficiera con su cuerpo, que se desahogara en ella, solo eso. Su cuerpo parecía de trapo, sin fuerzas, sin oponerse a lo que él pedía. Al fin lo sintió temblar mientras se derramaba dentro de ella, después de varios espasmos, termino por caer rendido sobre su cuerpo, jadeante y sudado, la beso con suavidad en los labios y se acomodo a su lado, ella seguía inmóvil mientras él acariciaba sus pechos y besaba su cuello.

Después de varios minutos se quedo dormido, ella se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y camino hasta el baño, cuando vio su imagen en el espejo se sintió horrible, estaba vacía… completamente vacía, una nauseas se apoderaron de su estomago y corrió hasta el bidé para devolver en medio de espasmos y escalofríos que amenazaban con hacerle perder hasta el alma.

_**Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes... ¡Yo no sé! **__**  
**__**Golpes como del odio de Dios; como si ante ellos, **__**  
**__**la resaca de todo lo sufrido **__**  
**__**se empozara en el alma... ¡Yo no sé! **___

___**Son pocos; pero son... Abren zanjas oscuras **__**  
**__**en el rostro más fiero y en el lomo más fuerte. **__**  
**__**Serán tal vez los potros de bárbaros Atilas; **__**  
**__**o los heraldos negros que nos manda la Muerte. **___

___**Son las caídas hondas de los Cristos del alma **__**  
**__**de alguna fe adorable que el Destino blasfema. **__**  
**__**Esos golpes sangrientos son las crepitaciones **__**  
**__**de algún pan que en la puerta del horno se nos quema. **___

___**Y el hombre... Pobre... ¡pobre! Vuelve los ojos, como **__**  
**__**cuando por sobre el hombro nos llama una palmada; **__**  
**__**vuelve los ojos locos, y todo lo vivido **__**  
**__**se empoza, como charco de culpa, en la mirada. **___

___**Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes... ¡Yo no sé! **___

___**Los Heraldos Negros. Cesar Vallejo.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	52. Capitulo 22 cuarta parte

**Capitulo 22**

**Cuarta parte**

Cuando el Sol salió iluminando con sus tenues rayos todo el paisaje, sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas, a momento sentía secarse, pero de inmediato estas aparecían, la fría brisa de la mañana movía su dormilona pegándola a su cuerpo, meciendo sus cabellos, calándole hasta lo hueso, aun así solo la hacia estremecer, no disminuía en nada su dolor, no terminaba por congelarla y alejar de su mente esta verdad que ahora la golpeaba sin compasión… no quería volver a su habitación y encontrarse con la imagen de Adriano durmiendo totalmente relajado, después de haber terminado por estrellarle esta verdad en la cara. Se encontraba sentada en la mecedora colocada en la terraza que daba al jardín, torturándose con los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace un par de horas, aunque no era eso lo que la atormentaba… no era la primera vez que se entregaba a un hombre solo por complacerlo, lo que realmente le dolía era lo que esa entrega le había hecho ver, Adriano le había arrancado la venda de los ojos, demostrándole que él solo actuó de la misma manera en que lo hacia Fabrizio desde que regreso de la Guerra y aunque ella se empeño en buscar la forma de excusarlo, ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, tenia que admitir que Fabrizio había dejado de amarla, ya no era el mismo joven atento y enamorado que ella tuvo un día entre sus brazos, ese que le prometió una vida juntos, él mismo que le rogo que no lo dejara… no ya no era él, era otro, totalmente distinto… uno que solo veía en ella un cuerpo donde saciar sus arrebatos, un cuerpo para desahogarse, no para amar.

Ni siquiera anoche cuando él se lo dijo, ella logro comprenderlo… la verdad era que no podía aceptarlo, pero él en ningún momento la engaño, nunca mas volvió a hacerle promesas, ni a decirle que la amaba, la trababa bien… era caballeroso; pero nunca mas volvió a entregarle esa ternura, ni su alma como años atrás… nunca vio en sus ojos esa mirada que le dedicara a esa mujer, ni la forma en como le sonreía – Ella sollozo de nuevo ante esa certeza – Lo había perdido, desde el mismo momento en que decidió subir a ese tren lo había perdido… mato el único amor que ha tendido en la vida, acabo con este y ahora lo pagaba. – El llanto se hizo mas amargo, se llevo las manos al rostro para cubrirlo y evitar que Adriano despertase y la viese en ese estado, seguramente la abordaría con cientos de preguntas y no estaba dispuesta a explicar nada, no quería hablar, no quería pensar, no quería sentir… solo deseaba morir, desaparecer en ese instante.

El fin de semana paso lentamente, Elisa había decidió no encontrarse mas con Jules, tenia que poner en orden sus pensamientos, no permitiría que un hombre llagara a desestabilizarle la vida, para ella las palabras de Jules aquella noche la habían lastimado demasiado y aun no entendía porque tenían tanto poder sobre ella, si muchas cosas peores le han hecho y dicho, y simplemente la mantienen sin cuidado, era Elisa Leagan, la temible, la invencible, la que siempre mantenía el control de la situación, del juego y de la vida de muchos, no pretendía que llegara una persona a dominar su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, ella era mucho mas fuerte que ese sentimiento que se alojaba en su interior, por lo que trato de salir de su habitación lo menos posible, convenció Frank de tomar el desayuno y el almuerzo en la habitación, enviaba a buscar a Frederick con alguna de las empleadas para jugar con sus padres, cuando Frank quería que salieran ella solo le decía.

- Frank, amor por lo menos un fin de semana dedícanoslo completo, no salgamos quedémonos en la habitación. - Para Frank aunque le pareciera extraña la actitud de su esposa no podía negar que le encantaba y la disfrutaba al máximo.

Para Jules fue un completo infierno todas las noches bajaba a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a Elisa aunque las mismas se le desplomaban al ver como la aurora empezaba a ser presente detrás de las colinas, por lo que decidía regresar a su habitación, lo único que quería decirle era cuanto sentía su comportamiento de la otra noche.

Para Elisa cada vez que escuchaba el mas mínimo ruido proveniente de la puerta de la habitación del frente su corazón quería saltar y correr detrás de la persona que ocupaba esa habitación pero tenia que ser fuerte y mantener la calma no debía perder los estribos, por lo que se levantaba e iba al baño para lavar su cara mirarse al espejo y darse ánimos para seguir en la cama al lado de su marido.

Desde lo ocurrido en la fiesta Fabrizio y Candy no habían vuelto a verse, aunque se llamaron por teléfono varias veces, no se habían encontrado, tal vez dejando que el tiempo aclarara sus mentes, el joven deseaba darle su espacio a ella, dejarla analizar la situación y que tomara la decisión que mas le convenía, estaba consciente que el enfrentamiento con Antonella la había perturbado y aunque ella le asegurase una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, algo dentro del pecho le decía que era todo lo contrario, le gritaba que Candy ocultaba algo… su actitud seguía desconcertándolo. Sin embargo ese día la vería de nuevo, trabajo hasta las dos de la tarde y llego a su casa corriendo, se preparo lo mas rápido que pudo y salió hacia el lugar donde siempre se encontraban.

Cuando llego ella no se veía por ningún lado, sintió como su corazón detenía el frenético galope del cual era presa, esto hizo que un dolor se apoderara de su pecho. Bajo del animal pensado que tal vez se le había hecho tarde en el hospital y decidió esperar. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la vio acercarse a todo galope en Piedra de Luna, su corazón salto de emoción dentro de su pecho y su mirada se ilumino.

- Hola – Dijo ella con una sonrisa bajándose de la yegua.

- Hola – Respondió acercándose hasta ella para abrazarla.

La chica le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa, lo abrazo con fuerza y luego busco sus labios, Fabrizio se perdió en estos sin pensarlo dos veces, dos días sin sentir su sabor, su suavidad estaban atentando contra su cordura. El beso que empezó apenas como roces dio paso a uno mas profundo, uno que permitiese recuperar todo este tiempo separados. Al fin lograron frenar las sensaciones que comenzaban a despertar en sus cuerpos, él era consciente de la necesidad que embargaba su cuerpo… esa necesidad de tenerla, de sentirla… pero ahora menos que nunca podía dejarse llevar, hacerlo seria probablemente un gran error, no porque no la amase… sino porque ella podía creer en las palabras de Antonella, pensar que él solo la quería para pasar el rato, para complacer un capricho, Candy era mucho mas que eso, era el amor, la ternura, la confianza, la complicidad… era el deseo y la pasión también, si lo era… su cuerpo se lo dejaba claro cada vez que sentía su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho, desesperado por ser parte de ella… pero aun así, ella seguía siendo mucho mas.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Pregunto ella en tono casual caminando tomada de la mano con él para sentarse sobre la hierba.

- Bien, como siempre… entre un monto de papeles, mientras mi padre se desvive en el laboratorio, analizando nuevas formulas. – Contesto sin mucho animo - ¿Y a ti? – Inquirió acariciando su mejilla.

- ¡Bien! Hoy hubo una jornada de vacunación, por eso llegue tarde… habían muchos pacientes sobre todo niños, tenían a las monjas locas corriendo por los pasillo – Respondió divertida.

Él dejo ver esa sonrisa de medio lado maravillosa que a ella le encantaba, le rodeo los hombros con un brazo acercándola más a su cuerpo, ella le rodeo la cintura descansado su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

- Me alegra que te diviertas en tu trabajo, quien diría que las enfermeras se divierten… veo a mi padre tan apasionado por la medicina… a mi hermana por el baile, mi madre por su jardín… - Se detuvo pensativo.

- ¿Y a ti? – Pregunto la rubia buscando sus ojos. Él se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder. – Tiene que haber algo Fabrizio, algo por lo cual te sientas tan atraído que desees pasar todo tu tiempo haciendo. – Agrego sin aparta la mirada del rostro del italiano.

Él dejo ver de nuevo la misma sonrisa y esta vez su mirada se intensifico, muy despacio acerco su rostro a ella y le susurro.

- Me apasionas tú, podría pasarme todo el día mirándote – Se acerco aun mas rozando apenas sus labios con lo de ella –Besarte… estar a tu lado… podría pasarme la vida entera justo así como estamos ahora – Agrego llevando la mano hasta su nuca enredando sus dedos entre los rizos dorados, besando muy despacio los labios de la rubia, acariciándolos con su legua, saboreándolos, llenándolos de su humedad y su maravilloso sabor.

Ella deseaba mas de ese beso, de su pasión… él también era una pasión para ella, era muchísimo mas… algo sin lo cual no lograría vivir. El tiempo que llevando compartiendo estos momentos le había enseñado a ella a complacerlo a él también, muy despacio separo sus labios y rozo con su lengua los labios de él, invitándolo a tomarla, coloco una mano sobre el pecho de Fabrizio sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, el mismo ritmo que mantenía el de ella. Él acepto de inmediato y bajo el brazo que descansaba sobre los hombros de ella hasta su cintura, apretándola a su cuerpo. Cuando Candy sintió su pecho rozar con el de Fabrizio se estremeció gimiendo dentro de la boca del chico sin poder evitarlo, él llevo la otra mano hasta el cuello de la joven acariciándolo con suavidad, olvidándose de todo y solo dejándose embriagar por el maravilloso sabor de los labios de la mujer que amaba.

Después de varios minutos ambos se encontraban tendidos sobre la hierba de cara al cielo, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos tomadas, solo escuchando el murmullo del viento entre los arboles, el sonido de agua deslizándose entre las piedras, el canto de los pájaros, algún relincho por parte de Ónix o Piedra de Luna, ante lo cual dejaban ver una sonrisa.

- Candy… - Menciono él pero no continuo por no saber cuales eran las palabras indicadas.

- Si – Contesto ella abriendo los ojos y parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarlos a la luz del sol que aun era brillante.

- Yo… yo quisiera – Dijo levándose despacio para sentarse - ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Cómo estoy? No entiendo Fabrizio – Respondió ella sentándose también.

- Si… por lo sucedido con Antonella – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Bien… bien, bueno aun me incomoda un poco pensar en que ella sufre… y que aunque nosotros no queramos somos en parte responsable de ello – Contesto con sinceridad.

- Te entiendo… tampoco puedo evitar sentirme mal… pero – Se detuvo, frunció el seño y Candy noto que se tensaba.

- ¿Pero? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Tal vez esto sea… sea la consecuencia de las decisiones que tomó en el pasado, todos en algún momento debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros errores – Señalo el joven con semblante serio.

- Fabrizio… no siquiera ser… no siquiera parecer indiscreta, pero… ¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió de nuevo, una necesidad de conocer mas sobre él, que la agobiaba. El joven se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé… a veces no lo entiendo – Menciono frunciendo el ceño de nuevo – Cuando regrese las cosas habían cambiado, me fui a la Guerra buscando desesperadamente una salida al dolor de haber perdido a Antonella, defraude la confianza de mi familia, los hice vivir un infierno por culpa de un amor que se suponía era toda mi vida… pero cuando regrese todo era distinto, ese sentimiento se había esfumado, cuando la vi de nuevo... esperaba que mi corazón la reconociera, que volviera el dolor, el amor, la rabia… pero nada de eso estaba allí, veía en sus ojos y era como ver en ella a cualquier otra mujer, sin mayor importancia... – Se detuvo para evaluar la reacción de Candy.

- ¿Por qué entonces regresaste con ella? – Pregunto sin comprender.

- No lo sé, tal vez fue buscando una explicación a todo eso que me sucedía, tal vez fue por soledad y en cierto punto por curiosidad… mi familia casi me mata cuando se enteraron que había entablado una amistad de nuevo con ella, pero entonces yo les hice entender que ella no era una mala persona… que solo había sido victima de las circunstancias, las mas renuentes fueron Fransheska y mi madre, sin embargo mi padre me apoyo… tal vez para evitar que cometiese otra locura… pero el tiempo pasaba y todo seguía igual, mis sentimientos no cambiaban, llegue a apreciarla… pero el sentimiento nunca mas volvió, termine por convencerme que todo fue una ilusión y que me deje llevar por mis impulsos, era apenas un chico, volátil, desesperado, presionado… - Menciono sin mas, mientras veía la confusión en la mirada de la rubia.

- Es extraño… ¿Cómo puede un sentimiento esfumarse de esa manera? – Ella de verdad sentía que nada encajaba… era evidente que él ya no la amaba, lo podía sentir en sus palabras, ver en sus gestos… pero aun así no lograba entenderlo.

- No era lo mismo Candy… - Dijo al ver que las dudas se apoderaban de ella y temiendo que pensara que sus sentimientos hacia ella podían cambiar, la verdad no podía decirlo con certeza porque no recordaba de que manera había amado a Antonella… pero estaba seguro que no podía ser con la misma intensidad que poseía este sentimiento que compartía con ella.

- ¿No era lo mismo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ese sentimiento no se compara con lo que siento por ti… en nada, solo fue una ilusión, algo que en cuanto lo azoto la primera tempestad se vino abajo, yo no luche por lo que sentía en ese entonces… pero ella tampoco lo hizo, nos dejamos vencer sin siquiera luchar… sé que todo seria distinto contigo… por ti yo iría hasta el fin del mundo, lucharía contra un ejercito completo… contigo jamás me dejaría vencer – Expreso con convicción para llenarla de confianza.

Ella se quedo en silencio abrumada ante el amor que él le profesaba, llevo las manos hasta el rostro del chico y lo acaricio con suavidad, él tomó una de las manos y le dio un suave beso en el centro, cerró los ojos dejando libre un suspiro.

Se encontraban sentados abrazados mirando el atardece que bañaba con sus hermosos colores el paisaje frente a sus ojos, tomados de la mano brindándose tiernas caricias que colmaba sus almas de felicidad y cada vez hacían mas fuerte esta certeza de saberse el uno del otro, de repente él rompió el silencio.

- Nunca había visto un atardecer tan hermoso – Le susurro al oído.

- Yo tampoco… bueno no en este lugar – Contesto ella sin pensarlo.

- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto con interés.

- ¿Dónde? – Inquirió ella sin comprender.

- Si, donde ¿Dónde viste uno así? – Menciono y su voz se torno ronca.

- Ah… en Escocia… frente al lago, es un lugar hermoso – Respondió intentando parecer casual. Aun así pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del joven.

- ¿Con el hijo del Duque? – Pregunto de nuevo a quemarropa.

Candy se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Asintió en silencio, no podía mentirle, la tensión en su cuerpo era demasiada para ocultarla o empeorarla esquivándolo. Él se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ella a levantarse.

- Ya es tarde, creo que debemos regresar – Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Fabrizio… hay… existen cosas que no puedo… ni quiero ocultarte ¡Dios soy una idiota! – Menciono esquivando su mirada, retándose a si misma por no lograr controlar sus emociones, por lastimarlo.

- Candy... – Camino hasta ella y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos que se encontraban húmedos – No importa, no quiero saberlo… no necesito saberlo, lo único que importa ahora es que tú estas conmigo – Agrego mirándola a los ojos y rozando sus labios con los de ella.

- Te amo… te amo – Expreso buscando la boca del joven para perderse en un beso con él. Sin embargo su mente mantenía la imagen de Terry y eso hacia que el corazón le doliese… ¿Por qué no podía solo tener la certeza de que él era Terry o terminar de aceptar que no lo era y entregarse a este sentimiento sin ningún tipo de remordimiento? – Se cuestionaba en pensamientos.

- Solo eso me basta, solo eso – Dijo él cuando se separaron – Saber que tú corazón late de este modo por mi, que sea yo el dueño de tus sonrisas y tus miradas… el pasado no importa Candy, yo… - Se detuvo al sentir que un miedo enorme lo invadía, al ser consciente que estaba a punto de confesarle su verdad – Yo no tengo pasado para ti… no existe nada antes de ti, así que no deseo que tú lo tengas para mi, ahora solo cuenta esto amor, el presente, esto que sentimos y que es nuestro, solo eso importa, nada mas – Agrego con seguridad.

Ella tembló ante esas palabras, ante la menciono de que él no tenia pasado… su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y sus lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, de inmediato su mente jugo a favor de la estabilidad de su cordura y asocio sus palabras a su relación con Antonella Sanguinetti… si seguramente a eso se refería… al menos eso le intentaba hacer creer su mente, pero el corazón aun dudaba… y temía… sobretodo temía.

Comenzaron a caminar para buscar a los animales, pero ella sentía que había llegado el momento de abrirle su corazón y así como él lo había hecho, respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos para aclarar sus ideas, mientras sentía que un dolor atravesaba su pecho, también el miedo… pero no podía seguir así… o terminaría por volverse loca.

- Fabrizio… espera – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto desconcertado por la actitud de ella. Una sombra en los ojos de la chica le provoco un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo.

- Si… necesito… quiero contarte lo que sucedió – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Candy no… - Ella lo detuvo llevando una mano hasta sus labios.

- Por favor – Suplico y sus ojos se encontraban húmedos.

Él asintió en silencio, camino con ella hacia el mismo lugar donde minutos antes se encontraban, se sentaron uno frente al otro, él con las piernas estiradas, mientras ella flexiono las rodillas para apoyar sus brazos sobre estas. Fabrizio se veía tenso, pero ella no lo estaba menos, respiro profundamente de nuevo.

- La verdad… no sé por donde empezar – Confeso mirándolo a los ojos. Él hizo un esfuerzo enorme y le acaricio una de las manos para infundirle confianza, no podía ser un juez ahora, ella lo había escuchado y comprendido sin hacerle reproches, se merecía que al menos hiciese el intento de comprender. Ella cerró los ojos y respiro de nuevo, nunca antes la había visto tan… ¿Triste?

- Conocí a Terry… cuando viajaba a estudiar a Londres, en el barco una noche antes de desembarcar – Inicio y en su voz se notaba el esfuerzo que hacia para mantenerse calmada – Él… y yo estudiábamos juntos, el colegio era mixto y solo compartíamos las misas de los domingos, sin embargo en mis horas libres en lugar de ir a la biblioteca o ponerme a tejer o a bordar como hacían las demás alumnas yo me iba a una colina dentro del jardín del colegio… un lugar muy parecido al hogar que deje en América, de inmediato me adueñe de este… sin embargo no era la única que lo consideraba suyo, Terry también lo hacia – Ella se detuvo buscando los ojos del joven. Su expresión era insondable, mas sus ojos dejaban ver que tenía su completa atención.

- Éramos los rebeldes del colegio, nuestra amistad se fue dando sin siquiera notarlo… a pesar de sus constantes cambios de humor, mis miedos… su reputación de incorregible, la negativa de mis primos por aceptarlo, su empeño en no demostrar sus sentimientos… por el contrario siempre trato fingirse apático a todo a su alrededor, insensible, arrogante… mis fantasmas… - Se detuvo y respiro de nuevo para evitar que las lagrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla lograran vencerla. – Sin darnos cuenta nos hicimos inseparables, discutíamos todo el tiempo… compartíamos nuestros sueños, nuestros pasados y esos secretos que a muchos avergonzarían… estúpidas normas sociales que nos relegaban, simplemente porque si – Agrego recordando las humillaciones de Elisa.

Fabrizio sentía que cada palabra que ella pronunciaba era como si estuviese leyendo un diario, descubriendo secretos, sueños, dudas… algo que no podía desligar de si mismo, sin embargo sentía que había algo más… algo mas poderoso en esa historia y que lo fusionaba a ella, su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza y una presión le hacia difícil respirar, pero no tenia nada que ver con… no eran celos… no era el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando Gerard Lambert se mostraba en el panorama de ambos… no, era algo distinto.

- Todo eso sucedió frente a ese lago en Escocia – Menciono ella clavando su mirada en los ojos azul mar que se veían profundos, oscuros… turbados. Él asintió en silencio instándola a continuar – En el mundo donde nos movíamos existía la envidia, el rencor si motivos, el hacer daño por hacer… fuimos victimas de una trampa que ameritaba la expulsión de alguno de los dos… evidentemente yo era la mas perjudicada, pues que solo era la hija de un millonario americano pero él era el hijo de un Duque, y no cualquiera… El Duque de Grandchester era el principal benefactor del colegio… en resumidas cuentas yo debía abandonar el colegio… eso significaba el rechazo por parte de mi familia… así que él decidió sacrificarse y se marcho de allí – Dijo y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Fabrizio sintió como ese dolor que estaba en su pecho se hacia mas fuerte, sus ojos también se humedecieron, le apretó la mano para confortarla, no entendía por qué lo hacia, solo sentía que debía… que necesitaba hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué el Duque nos los ayudo… según tengo entendido él te aprecia? – Pregunto sin comprender.

- En ese entonces las cosas eran muy distintas, la relación entre Terry y su padre no era la mejor… yo no lo conocía, así que él no hizo nada a nuestro favor, cuando se entero de fuga de Terry fue a verme para preguntarme por él… yo sabía que había partido a América para hacer realidad su sueño de valerse por si mismo… de actuar y ser reconocido por sus propios meritos y no por ser el hijo de… - Explico Candy. El joven asintió en silencio y ella continuo – Después de un tiempo yo también me fui del colegio, me escape pues no quería seguir en un lugar donde todos vivían en medio de la mentira, cuidando las apariencias... Regrese a América, él fue hasta el lugar donde pase los primeros años de mi vida… casi nos encontramos pero el destino no lo permitió… comencé a estudiar para hacerme enfermera en Chicago, mientras el empezaba a cosechar éxitos en Nueva York, nos escribíamos con regularidad, yo me gradué y comencé a ejercer, él obtuvo su primer protagónico… - Candy se detuvo sin saber si debía continuar, busco la mirada de Fabrizio y supo que él esperaba que lo hiciera, respiro profundamente – Me invito para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta - Expreso mirándolo directamente. Él no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.

Fabrizio sintió como su corazón tembló dentro de su pecho y su alma cayo al piso, cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro, fue como recibir un balde de agua fría, una bofetada mucho mas fuerte que la que recibiera de parte de Antonella.

- Fabrizio… - Menciono notando la conmoción de él.

- Candy, continúa por favor… - Pidió con voz ronca.

Ella dudo un poco en hacerlo, no solo por las emociones que se debatían en su interior, sino por la reacción del joven. Él apretó su mano y la miro a los ojos. Ella dejo libre un suspiro.

- Cuando llegue a Nueva York lo note algo perturbado… pensé que era la presión de ser su primer protagónico, la expectativa del publico… pero el día del estreno me entere de la verdadera causa de su tensión… durante los últimos días de ensayo ocurrió un accidente… una luces cayeron cuando él y la actriz que hacia de Julieta ensayaban… ella… ella se lanzo para apartarlo del peligro, pero quedo expuesta… sufrió varias lesiones… y tuvieron que apuntarle una pierna… ella estaba enamorada de él y arriesgo su vida para salvarlo – Expreso conteniendo las lagrimas. Fabrizio tenía el ceño fruncido, su mano estaba fría… su mirada oscura. – Yo… yo entendía que él se encontraba así porque no sabia como manejar la situación, me oculto lo sucedido… por temor a mi reacción… entonces decidí que lo mejor seria que fuese yo quien actuara… - Candy dejo libre un sollozo y las lagrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus mejillas, se llevo una mano con rapidez al rostro para limpiarlas – Hable con Susana… así se llama la actriz… le dije que… que no apartaría a Terry de ella… que yo me iría… que lo hiciera feliz… renuncie a él – No pudo seguir pues el llanto se lo impidió, rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Fabrizio sintió unas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas y el dolor en su pecho creció en cuestión de segundos… ¿Debería sentir este dolor, esta pena? Tal vez le dolía verla así… si era eso… no podía dolerle que ella haya renunciado a ese hombre… si no lo hubiese hecho ahora no estaría con él… si sonaba egoísta… pero… - El joven intentaba darle sentido a la marejada de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior, a ese dolor que no logra explicarse y que lo estaba ahogando. Se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Candy… todo esta bien… no pensaste en hacer daño a nadie, solo hiciste lo mejor para todos… esa chica necesitaba de una estabilidad… - Ella lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

- No… no, eso pensé… en un principio, que hacia lo correcto… que mi sacrificio valía la pena… pero me equivoque… me equivoque… lo deje haciéndole creer que ella lo amaba mas que yo y por eso se lo merecía, que Susana había arriesgando su vida por él… y que nunca encontraría una mayor prueba de amor que esa… ¡Demonios! – Exclamo colocándose de pie y caminado para encontrar un poco de aire. El chico se quedo parado detrás de ella sin saber que hacer. Ella se volvió a mirarlo – Yo lo lastime… decidí por él sin pensar en sus sentimientos, sin pensar en lo que eso significaría para él… Terry se derrumbo, dejo el teatro que era su pasión, su sueño… se lanzo a un abismo por mi culpa… abandono todo por que el dolor no lo dejaba en paz… se fue desvaneciendo delante de todos… yo no lo sabia… pero cuando lo hice fue muy tarde… cuando… Terry murió en un accidente –Menciono y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, mientras el dolor en su pecho era igual de intenso que tiempo atrás.

Fabrizio perdió todos los colores de la cara, sus manos temblaban, su cabeza daba vueltas… el dolor en su pecho creció aun mas… como si eso fuese posible, se acerco hasta ella que se había dejado caer de rodillas, colocándose él en la misma posición, tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. Ella levanto la mirada y vio los ojos de él vidriosos.

- Yo… yo me perdí… el dolor y la culpa me mataban lentamente… no… no lograba respirar sin que esto me doliera, el tiempo para mi se detuvo, perdí mis sueños, mi mundo se volvió gris… lleno de sombras… nunca antes me había sentido tan sola… intente hacer mil cosas… llenarme de trabajo… ayudar a Susana quien había quedado devastada, a mis amigos… vivir la vida de los demás… porque la mia no valía… ni siquiera pudo decir que vivía… yo me quede con él en ese cementerio… - Candy lloraba desesperadamente y aunque en mas de una ocasión él intento detenerla ella no se lo permitía – No podía entender porque seguía allí… en el mismo lugar… no existía nada en el mundo que parara este dolor que me mataba… solo deseaba algo… una salida… quería desesperadamente…

- ¡No! – Grito él presa de un miedo que le calaba hasta los huesos. – No por favor Candy… no, no amor, no mi vida… - La abrazo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer fundirse en ella. – No lo hubiese soportado… - Menciono sin saber porque lo hacia… era como si alguien mas hablara por él.

Ella se congelo al escuchar esas palabras al igual que lo hizo él al no saber que lo había llevado a hacerlo, solo podía decir que venían desde lo mas profundo de su alma, el mismo miedo que sintiera esa vez cuando soñó con aquella mujer se había instalado en su pecho, las lagrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos y sus manos temblaban. Con cuidado se separo un poco para mirarla, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, fijando sus ojos en los verdes esmeralda que se encontraban ahogados en llanto.

Ella no podía hablar, no encontraba su voz y todo el cuerpo le temblaba, le resultaba muy difícil respirar, cerró los ojos para evadir la mirada angustiada del joven. Este subió un poco más y le dio un suave beso en la frente, para luego abrazarla de nuevo. Candy comenzó a llorar hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de él. Sin lograr evitarlo mas este también dejo correr las lagrimas que lo estaban ahogando, en silencio… como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero no conseguía entender por qué se sentía de este modo… la imagen de esa mujer regreso a su mente con claridad y puso sentir el mismo dolor de ella en Candy… esa misma angustia, desesperación, miedo. Estuvieron varios minutos así sin lograr decir nada mas, solo dejando a sus mentes y corazones liberar ese dolor que ahora ambos compartían.

El sol casi se ocultaba por completo, la brisa se volvía mas fría indicándoles que debían regresar, sin embargo se encontraban sembrados en ese lugar, absorto de todo, buscando entre sus recuerdos, enfrentándose de nuevo a sus miedos, luchando por comprender, por salir de la oscuridad que se había posado en ambos, al fin él había dejado de llorar, solo acariciando suavemente el cabello de la chica dejándola desahogarse, ella a veces lloraba en silencio y otras sollozaba con fuerza mientras se aferraba a él, cuando la noto mas calmada y sintiendo que su voz tendría el volumen adecuado para esbozar palabra él hablo.

- Candy… amor… - Se detuvo al ver que ella se separa un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento… yo… lo siento tanto – Dijo respirando profundamente para evitar llorar de nuevo.

- No tienes nada que sentir, todo esta bien amor… ya paso – Menciono él mirándola a los ojos y acariciando tiernamente su espalda.

Ella no respondió, solo se abrazo a él de nuevo. Después de unos minutos se encontraban de regreso a la casa, todo el trayecto se hizo en silencio, ella se veía taciturna, cubierta por una sombra que le quitaba ese brillo que a él tanto le gustaba, en sus ojos una tristeza que parecía ser infinita. Candy se volvió a mirarlo y pudo ver que la observaba con preocupación, levanto una mano para acercarla a su rostro y acariciar suavemente su mejilla, aunque intento sonreír no logro hacerlo, ya frente a la casa ambos bajaron de los animales para despedirse. Ella camino hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza, el joven correspondió al abrazo de la misma manera, se separo de ella y tomó una de sus manos para darle un beso. Sentía una opresión en su pecho, una pregunta le daba vueltas una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza y aunque… estaba casi seguro de la respuesta, necesitaba escucharla de ella… o su pecho explotaría.

- Candy… - Hablo y su voz era grave, apenas un murmullo, trago en seco para aclarar su garganta y continuo - ¿Aun lo amas? – Pregunto sintiendo como un dolor se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Ella se quedo en silencio, no… no sabia que decirle… ¿Cómo le explicaría que si?… Pero que también lo amaba a él… que no debía sentir celos de Terry… que el amor que sentía por ambos era el mismo… ¿Qué respuesta darle para no hacerlo sufrir? Sin embargo el interpreto su silencio.

Fabrizio veía las dudas en sus ojos… aunque en realidad a estas, resaltaba la certeza de que nunca había dejado de amarlo, muestra de ello era que aun sufría por él, sus ojos no podían mentir… si ella intentaba hacerlo con sus labios, sus ojos la traicionaban… y eso dolía. Se acerco a ella muy despacio, colocando una mano debajo de su barbilla para impedirle que esquivara su mirada y allí la encontró… - Si, ella lo amaba – Se dijo en pensamientos.

- Bien – Fue lo único que logro esbozar – Descansa – Agrego dándole la espalda para marcharse.

- Fabrizio – Dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

Él se paro sin volverse dejo libre el aire que se encontraba acumulado en sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente de nuevo. Regreso sobre sus pasos y en un movimiento rápido la tomó por la cintura y atrapo sus labios en un beso desesperado, apasionado, cargado de dolor… de rabia, de celos… si, se sentía celoso… como nunca antes… este sentimiento era mil veces peor que el que una vez sintió por Gerard Lambert, sentía que le estaban atravesando el corazón con un fierro caliente. Ella se sorprendió ante la reacción del joven, pero al notar la presión que ejercía sobre ella, como si buscase desesperadamente sentir que le pertenecía, cedió ante la necesidad de él, se entrego a este beso que era voraz, fuerte, invasor, dominante… este beso que buscaba adueñarse de su de su corazón, de su alma.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire sus respiraciones era entre cortadas, sus miradas eran brillantes, sus labios temblaban.

- Yo te amo… yo te amo – Dijo entre jadeos, camino de nuevo con rapidez, subió a Ónix y salió a todo galope.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo vio alejarse y todo su cuerpo tembló, se sostuvo con fuerza de Piedra de Luna para no caer al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, respiro profundamente y después de un momento ya se encontraba más calmada. Camino para entrar a la casa, llevo a la yegua hasta el establo la dejo lista para que descansara, sus pasos eran lentos, le costaba tanto como respirar o intentar contener las lagrimas… y aun así sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima… solo que… ¿Acosta de qué… de perder a Fabrizio? La sola idea la horrorizaba, se abrazo con fuerza cuando una corriente de aire helado la envolvió.

Entro a la casa y en la sala la esperaba Albert quien leía los informes de los primeros dos días de funcionamiento del banco, los resultados eran satisfactorios, bien podría decirse que había sobre pasado sus expectativas. El joven se coloco de pie de inmediato.

- Te estaba esperando… ya casi es de noche – Menciono desconcertado por la actitud de ella – Candy… ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto y la preocupación era palpable en su voz.

La joven levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, asintió en silencio y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Albert camino hasta ella y la limpio con suavidad.

- Disculpen que los moleste… pero la cena ya esta lista – Menciono Ángela detrás de la rubia.

- Necesito hablar contigo… ahora – Susurro la joven apenas para que él lograse escucharla.

- Comiencen ustedes Ángela, nosotros lo haremos mas tarde – Contesto Albert.

La mujer entendió de inmediato que algo pasaba, sin embargo prefirió dejarlos solos, dio media vuelta y regreso a la cocina, Albert tomó de la mano a Candy y camino con ella hasta el despacho, en este ambos tomaron asiento en un mueble de cuero ubicado junto a la ventana que daba al jardín, la chica tenia la mirada perdida, después de un minuto se volvió para mirar a Albert, respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, intentaba aclarar su mente, encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar.

- Esta tarde… cuando estaba con Fabrizio, hablamos de lo sucedido con Antonella Sanguinetti, él me conto un poco lo que había ocurrido entre ambos… me dijo que… que su amor por ella había desaparecido cuando se marcho a la Guerra, que cuando la encontró de nuevo frente a él… ya este no existía, se había esfumado… y después de todo este tiempo juntos, había llegado a la conclusión que tal vez todo había sido una ilusión… que nunca existió un amor verdadero – Ella se detuvo un momento recordando las palabras y la actitud del joven.

Sin embargo Albert escuchaba cada palabra con sumo cuidado, de inmediato noto que existía algo extraño en todo esto… ¿Cómo puede un amor tan fuerte… como el que parecía tener Fabrizio Di Carlo por esa mujer esfumarse de la noche a la mañana? Un amor que lo había llevado a… a preferir vivir el infierno de la Guerra… para escapar de su ausencia, abandonar a su familia… su estabilidad, una ilusión no te lleva a eso… - La voz de su hermana lo regreso al momento.

- Yo pensé lo mismo… dijo adivinando los pensamientos de él, sin embargo… pude sentir que era sincero, en sus palabras no había amor, dolor, despecho… simplemente ya no existía ningún sentimiento… cerramos el tema, me sentí aliviada… no puedo negarlo, pero cuando estaba cayendo la tarde… él menciono algo y yo… yo pronuncie algo relacionado con Terry – Se detuvo al ver como Albert fruncía el ceño – Sé lo que me dijiste Albert y te aseguro que no… en ningún momento pronuncie su nombre… pero Fabrizio lo intuyo, de inmediato se tenso, pude notar su cambio… y aunque esquivamos el tema, yo sentía que debía contarle – Se apresuro a agregar.

El rubio cerró los ojos y respiro, después tomó la mano de la chica y asintió instándola a continuar, ella la apretó con fuerza, respiro y aclaro su garganta pues ya sentía que las lagrimas se acumulaban en esta de nuevo.

- Le conté todo… le dije como nos conocimos, resumí la época del colegio… como él se había sacrificado por mi cuando se marcho a América, abandonando todo con el único fin de protegerme… le dije que yo también había decidido dejar el colegio y regrese a América para estudiar enfermería… que estando en el mismo país, tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos… solo unos minutos, pero que desde ese entonces nos habíamos escrito con frecuencia… le dije lo del accidente de Susana, que era actor… los motivos de nuestra separación… la depresión en la cual Terry había caído y de la cual yo me enteré solo después de su muerte… todo lo que vino después, la desesperación y la soledad que me embargaba, la culpa, el dolor, la rabia… todo – Ella se detuvo sintiendo que el llanto la ahogaba.

- ¿Cómo reacciono? – Pregunto Albert también perturbado y al mismo tiempo interesado en la actitud del chico.

- Él… él se perturbo también… era como si cada una de las palabras que yo le decía lo hiriesen con la misma fuerza que lo hacían conmigo… antes que pudiese decirle que… que yo buscaba desesperadamente una salida… me detuvo – Candy callo recordando ese momento, frunció el ceño al recordar con exactitud esas palabras – Dijo… dijo que… él no lo hubiese soportado – Menciono y busco de inmediato los ojos de Albert que no podían ocultar su sorpresa.

- Candy… no sé que decirte… tal vez… se refería a que si… si aun estas buscando esa salida, él no lo soportaría… no soportaría estar lejos de ti – Expreso intentando parecer coherente, sin embargo sabia que nada de esto tenia sentido.

- Si… si es posible, pues él también se sorprendió ante esas palabras… me abrazo muy fuerte mientras yo dejaba libre todo esto que aun llevo dentro… cuando regresábamos a la casa… la tensión en ambos era evidente, intente parecer mas tranquila… pero antes de despedirnos… él me pregunto si aun amaba a Terry… creo que no buscaba una respuesta, en realidad solo quería confirmar… - Ella se detuvo y las lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza, mientras un sollozo escapo de sus labios.

- Pequeña… Candy no te pongas así… no podías mentirle… hubiese resultado peor. – Menciono Albert acariciando tiernamente la espalda de la rubia.

- No tuve necesidad de hacerlo… él lo vio en mis ojos… dejo que mi silencio le respondiese… intente explicarle… pero no sabia cómo… solo me dijo que él me amaba… y salió desesperado – Acoto y rompió a llorar de nuevo, se abrazo a Albert y este solo la dejo desahogarse.

Sabia que algo así era inevitable… y aunque le dolía ver a Candy en esta situación no podía hacer nada, lo mejor era esperar, dejar al tiempo que aclarara los corazones de ambos, seguramente Fabrizio se sentía herido… confundido… así que lo mejor era esperar y no presionar a ninguno de los dos, confiaba en que el amor que se tenia lograría sortear esta prueba.

Después de dejar a Candy en su casa Fabrizio salió a todo galope sobre Ónix, llevando al caballo hasta sus limites, justo debajo del árbol donde llegaba siempre que deseaba alejarse de todo, bajo del animal y camino con paso apresurado hasta este, pero en lugar de sentarse o tumbarse sobre la hierba, estrello un puño contra el tronco… de inmediato un dolor insoportable se apodero de su muñeca y los nudillos de sus dedos.

- ¡Maldición! – Grito y las lagrimas se multiplicaron, no por el dolor físico… ese no era nada comparado con el que se había alojado en su pecho, se dejo caer de rodillas y todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos, se llevo las manos al rostro intentando controlarse pero era inútil, estuvo así un tiempo que no logro contar, sintió de pronto como Ónix se acercaba hasta él y lo empujaba con el hocico.  
Se sujeto con fuerza de las riendas para colocarse de pie, abrazándose al cuello del caballo dejo salir una cuantas lagrimas mas, ya la noche estaba entrada y el frío era cada vez mas fuerte, a pesar de estar casi en verano, subió al animal y salió con este rumbo a su casa. Cuando llego a esta, solo dejo libre un escueto "Buenas noches". Sin esperar respuesta se fue directo a su habitación, se despojo de la ropa y entro al baño.

Estuvo casi una hora debajo de esta, rogando a que ella se llevara todo el dolor y la angustia que lo estaba consumiendo, pero todo parecía inútil… cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo se sintió aun peor, este solo era muestra del estado en el cual se encontraba su alma, su corazón. Camino hasta el armario y se coloco un pijama, se lanzo en la cama sin prestar atención a nada mas, daba vueltas una y otra vez intentando conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible… se volvió a ver el reloj de la mesa de noche… tan solo eran las ocho, él estaba acostumbrado a dormir casi a las diez… aunque no era eso lo que le impedía dormir… era la mirada de Candy… esa mirada que le grito que aun amaba a… - Un toque en la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Intento ignorarlo pero se escucho de nuevo, con agonizante lentitud se coloco de pie y camino para abrir.

- Fabri… ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Fransheska mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… solo me duele un poco la cabeza – Contesto sin ánimos.

- Te traje algo de comida – Menciono notando que el joven había llorado.

- No tengo hambre Fran… solo deseo descansar – Expreso esquivando la mirada de sus hermana.

- Está bien – Dijo ella apenada - ¿Deseas que te traiga algo para el dolor? – Inquirió sin poder evitarlo. Él negó con la cabeza, ella entendió de inmediato que deseaba estar solo así que decidió marcharse.

- Fran espera… - La llamo al ver que su hermana solo estaba preocupada por él. – Por favor… quédate un momento – Pidió invitándola a pasar.

Ella acepto con una sonrisa tierna, dejo a un lado la bandeja que había llevado y se sentó con él al borde de la cama.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto sin poder contenerse, no le gustaba verlo así.

- No… no es nada – Dijo tumbándose en la cama, coloco los brazos bajo su cabeza y mirándolo al techo.

- Peleaste con Candy – Afirmo… no era necesario que él se lo dijera.

- No… solo hablamos – Se detuvo al ver que ella lo miraba de manera interrogativa – Me conto sobre Terruce Grandchester – Agrego y su voz se torno mas grave.

- Fabrizio… hermanito no deberías molestarte por eso… tú también tuviste una relación antes de ella, hasta hace nada… no deberías… - Él la detuvo.

- Ella aun lo ama – Menciono y su voz se quebró, al tiempo que sentía que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos. Fransheska clavo sus ojos en él con sorpresa.

- Fabri… no… no puede amarlo… él murió hace mucho y ella ahora esta contigo… ella te quiere – Intentaba alentarlo.

El joven se sentó sobre la cama y las lagrimas al fin rodaron quemando sus mejillas, se paso una mano por el cabello, al tiempo que con la otra se las limpiaba rápidamente.

- Puede que me quiera pero a él lo amaba… - En ese momento las palabras que una vez le dijo Gerard Lambert y que ese entonces no comprendió lo golpearon, estrellándole la verdad en la cara… "Es imposible luchar contra un Dios… y es así como ella lo ve a él… nada de lo que usted haga cambiara esa imagen, aun si siente que ha conseguido algo, recuerde que él siempre estará en su mente y siempre va a ser mejor que usted… mejor que cualquiera"… Fabrizio maldijo al francés en sus pensamientos, él tenia razón… se lo había dicho, lo sabia… seguramente porque también le había tocada enfrentarse a esta realidad. El dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Fabrizio… no digas eso, por favor no pienses en algo que no… ¿Acaso ella te lo dijo? – Pregunto temerosa de la respuesta del joven. Él negó con la cabeza – Ves… no tienes porque preocuparte, tal vez malinterpretaste las cosas – El joven la detuvo.

- No hizo falta que lo hiciera Fransheska… no hizo falta – Menciono con rabia y rompió en llanto.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza por los hombros arrodillada sobre la cama a su lado, Fabrizio la rodeo con sus brazos y se aferro a ella como si fuese un niño pequeño que llorar abrazado a su madre, la joven le acariciaba el cabello mientras sentía que las lagrimas también comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, se quedo en silencio dejándolo desahogarse.  
Después de un largo rato, él se calmo pero no quiso decir nada mas, ella respeto su decisión y se quedo con él hasta que logro conciliar el sueño.

Las carcajadas despertaron a Marión, era imposible no contagiarse, por lo que se levanto risueña, tomó la bata del respaldo de la silla y la amarro a su cintura, se miro en el espejo del tocador agarro una liga y se hizo una cola de caballo, miro el reloj eran las siete y cinco de la mañana descalza se encamino a la cocina de donde provenían las risas, las cuales eran de Richard y Joshua, se detuvo en el umbral, admirando como Joshua le daba la comida en la boca a su padre quien levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada sonriente de su esposa, aun masticando el panqueque se puso de pie y camino hasta ella dándole un beso de apenas contacto de labios ya que aun tenia la boca llena, la tomó por la mano y la guio a la mesa, para que tomara asiento.

- Joshua ahora tienes mas trabajo, te toca darle la comida a mami también.- Sentándose sirvió una, la dividió en varios pedazos y roció miel por encima, el pequeño entre sonrisas tomó el cubierto y pincho el pedazo para luego llevarlo a la boca de su madre aun goteando miel, ella lo recibió sin poder evitar que el espeso liquido ámbar ensuciara sus labios, sonriendo mientras masticaba, los cuales Richard limpio alegremente con la servilleta, mientras hacia esto, ella se fundió en los ojos de su esposo, pensó que después de la pesadilla de noches atrás haría que su mejora fuera en vano pero para su sorpresa había sido todo lo contrario, estaba mucho mas comunicativo, mas tranquilo y feliz.

- Delicioso. – Dijo apenas pudo hablar. - ¿Quién preparo el desayuno? – Mirándolo a ambos.

Richard miro a Joshua y viceversa, Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo.

- Lo hicimos entre los dos. – Dijo al fin Richard. – ¿Verdad campeón? – El pequeño asintió en silencio y pincho otro pedazo llevando hasta la boca de su madre abriendo la de él, el mismo gesto que hacia ella para que él comiera. Ambos rieron ante las ocurrencias del niño el desayuno transcurrió entre risas por parte de los tres, ella se puso de pie para retirar los platos pero Richard la detuvo.

- Mejor ve a cambiarte que se te hace tarde, de esto nos encargamos Joshua y yo. – Dijo para después darle otro beso.

- Seguro… - Recibiendo el beso y dándole otro a su esposo.

- Si ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces… ya veras. – se encamino al lavaplatos dirigiéndose a el pequeño. – Alfonso. – Él le decía así para que tomara los utensilios y ya el niño sabía, agarro en sus pequeñas manos los platos y se los llevo a su padre quien los acomodo a un lado, después el niño tomó su silla la rodo y con la ayuda de Richard se subió en esta, poniéndose de pie al lado del padre y entre ambos empezaron a lavar los platos. – Ves somos unos expertos. – Apenas dirigiendo la mirada a su esposa.

- Está bien, entonces voy a cambiarme. – Encaminándose hasta su esposo abrazándolo por la espalda depositándole un beso en esta. – Espero y no me descompleten la vajilla. – Dijo sonriendo a lo que Richard la acompaño mirándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa, mientras seguía enjabonando.

- Papi… papi. – Extendiendo las manos mojadas para que este le entregara el plato, haciéndole saber que se estaba demorando con su labor.

- Ya… ya. – entregándole el plato, Marión le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño.

- Déjamelo un rato si… - Diciéndole al niño y frotándole la cabeza hasta despeinarlo.

- ¡Mami! – Pasándose las manos mojadas por el cabello para acomodárselo nuevamente. Ella se retiro a prepararse pues tenia que entrar a las nueve al hospital y ellos se quedaron terminando de lavar los platos, después de esto limpiaron la cocina, Manuelle despertó, Richard le sirvió el desayuno el cual devoro en minutos, después de esto salió con Joshua, pues tenia una partida de póker pendiente con sus vecinos y como era costumbre el pequeño lo acompañaba, Marión salió lista con su uniforme blanco una chaqueta para cubrirse un poco del frio, Richard terminaba de ordenar un poco la sala.

- Listo me voy, nos vemos para la cena. – Acercándose hasta su esposo y dándole un beso.

- Espera, si quieres te acompaño. – Tomándola de la mano. – Y de regreso compro Leche y carne para el almuerzo. – Tomando las llaves de la mesa, se encaminaron a la puerta mientras cerraba. – Joshua esta con Manuelle y no regresan si no hasta el medio día. – Se encaminaron tomados de la mano, el hospital donde trabajaba Marión era a pocas cuadras, por lo que siempre se iba a pie, ya en la puerta de este se despedían en ese momento llegaba la jefe de enfermeras de Marión.

-Buenos días señorita Hamilton. – Saludo la rubia a su jefe inmediato.

- Buenos días señora MacBeth. – Saludando en tono serio, deteniéndose en uno de los escalones para entrar con la joven, desviando la mirada al hombre que la acompañaba. En ese momento Marión supo que lo más conveniente era presentarlos.

- Señorita le presento a mi esposo. – Desviando la mirada al joven.

- Mucho gusto señor, Flammy Hamilton. – Mirando fijamente el rostro del hombre, quien apenas lo vio se le hizo conocido, sabia que lo conocía pero no sabia de donde, estaba segura que lo había visto anteriormente.

- Mucho gusto, Richard MacBeth. – Dijo amablemente, mas la joven aun se sentía turbada, físicamente lo conocía, pero el nombre primera vez que lo escuchaba, estaba segura ya que retenía muy bien los nombres de las personas y este apellido solo se lo había escuchado a Marión.

Después de esto la joven entro, dejándole un poco de tiempo a la rubia pues de seguro quería despedirse de su esposo.

Marión subió dos escalones y se paro frente a él para quedar a su altura quien coloco sus manos en la cintura femenina, ella llevo las suyas hasta el pecho del joven para luego acomodarle el abrigo, él cerro un poco el espacio entre los dos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, después de esto se despidieron ella entro al hospital y él se volvió de regreso a su casa, dos cuadras antes de llegar paso por la tienda de abarrote compro lo necesario para el almuerzo y algunos dulces para Joshua, al salir llego al kiosco del frente y también llevo el diario, era muy poco lo que salía solo, pero había decidió dejar atrás los demonios de su pasado y llevar una vida normal, ya era hora de salir adelante, de ser Richard MacBeth con su nueva familia y nada mas, por lo que estaba dando lo mejor de él, se lo había prometido.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, paso directo a la cocina, guardo en la alacena lo que compro dejando afuera solo lo necesario, empezó a picar los vegetales y en agua hirviendo hecho la pasta, mientras todo se cocinaba se encamino a su habitación para organizarla un poco pero ya Marión lo había hecho por eso demoro tanto esta mañana, fue a la de Joshua y empezó a recoger juguetes regados por todas partes los deposito en el baúl donde iban, perdiendo su mirada en una fotografía del pequeño, la tomó y se dejo caer sentado en la alfombra, sonriendo, paso varios minutos, recordando lo de la cocina se puso de pie rápidamente dejo la fotografía en la cama y salió casi corriendo, revisando el almuerzo terminando de agregar algunos condimentos, regreso de nuevo a la habitación de Joshua, acomodo la cama, agarro la ropa sucia y la llevo al cuarto donde se lavaba, paso a la habitación de Manuelle pero como siempre ya estaba organizada, por algo era militar, el ser organizado lo llevaba en la sangre y se dijo que porque Joshua no saco al menos eso del tío.

Regreso nuevamente y el almuerzo estaba listo apago la cocina y preparo todo para servir, algo que no haría hasta que llegara su cuñado y su hijo, ya no tenia nada que hacer por lo que su mirada capto el diario que reposaba sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina, tomó asiento y empezó a hojearlo en realidad sin mucho interés, hasta que sus ojos se toparon en la sesión de finanzas con una imagen que hizo que la sangre se le helara, ahí estaba otra vez ese hombre, pero ahora al lado de su padre, su padre lo veía después de tantos años, sus ojos se inundaron inmediatamente, tenia mas arrugas en la frente y alrededor de sus ojos, estaba sonriente, pero su mirada se le veía triste, se olvido por completo del hombre a su lado, solo miraba a su padre tantas ganas de abrazarlo en ese momento y decirle cuanto sentía todo lo que les había hecho pasar, que no pensó las cosas y que ya era demasiado tarde, empezó a llorar mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba ante el llanto, su pasado lo abofeteaba y se burlaba de él, ahí estaba gritándole una vez mas que por mas que quisiera no podía desprenderse de el, que estaban ligados, volvía a caer en un profundo abismos impactando fuertemente contra sus miedos y culpas, todas las noches después de la pesadilla limpiaba sus heridas para que estas cicatrizaran pero ahora sentía el corazón fragmentársele nuevamente, podía sentir como iba en retroceso como lo halaban al punto de partida, era un títere de sus miedos y no podía hacer nada para reventar las cuerdas, con dedos temblorosos acariciaba la figura de su padre, mientras en llanto decía.

- Papá… padre, ¿Que debo hacer? necesito que me ayude, que me de consejos, necesito de su ayuda, pero se que no puedo porque lo defraude… lo defraude y de seguro me odiara, se que no tengo perdón alguno. – Nunca pensó encontrárselo en un diario, subió la mirada nublada ante las lágrimas para leer el encabezado.

_**EL impero Andley sigue creciendo**_

La famosa firma bancaria Norteamericana Andley y Asociados, abrió recientemente una nueva sucursal en la ciudad de Florencia, Italia. Auspiciada por varias familias de la urbe Italiana entre los cuales se cuentan Los Di Carlo, dueños de uno de los laboratorios mas importantes de Italia, los Ferreti, propietario de una de las cadenas mas importantes de Restaurantes de ese país y el Ministro Giacomo Boni.

Dejo de lado la lectura del artículo para leer debajo de la foto donde estaba su padre con ese hombre y otro.

_**El presidente bancario William Albert Andley, Luciano Di Carlo, presidente de los laboratorios mas importantes de Italia junto a su hijo Fabrizio Di Carlo. **_

Sus ojos releyeron **"Junto a su hijo Fabrizio Di Carlo"**una mezcla de dolor y vacio se le instalo en el pecho, sentía como la sangre corría lentamente por sus venas, siendo transportado en ese momento al mas oscuro de los infiernos, en contra del tiempo y el espacio, los latidos de su corazón disminuían y la agonía que le causaban era insoportable, hacia de todos los intentos para normalizar la respiración, sus pupilas se anclaron nuevamente en el hombre quien lucia sonriente abrazando a su padre… era su padre mientras observaba sentía que el alma nuevamente se le envenenaba llenándola de crudas emociones y el fuego de la ira la quemaba, su respiración se aceleraba haciendo que los orificio de su nariz resoplaran con fuerza ante la rabia que lo consumía, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y las lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, respiro profundo varias veces para calmarse, no volvería a comportarse violento, se lo había prometido, se puso de pie empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la cocina esperando que la sangre fluyera normalmente por su cuerpo, agarro un vaso con agua y lo bebió de un solo trago, después de casi diez minutos estaba un poco mas calmado por lo que tomó asiento nuevamente y agarro el periódico entre sus manos, observando una vez mas al que supuestamente era Fabrizio Di Carlo.

Ya no tenia porque tener dudas, ese hombre estaba ocupando su lugar, por mas que lo miraba no entendía, no había una explicación lógica para esto, su padre nunca tuvo hijos por fuera del matrimonio, no que él sepa y solo eran Fransheska y él, no habían mas hermanos, nunca le habían dicho que fuera gemelo, además sus padres no le ocultaría algo como eso, pero porque llevaba su nombre, de donde salió ese hombre, muchas veces había escuchado de que uno en el mundo tiene un doble, pero de ahí a que viva con su familia haciéndose pasar por él seria demasiada casualidad y si eso era, ese tipo era un estafador, estaba jugando con ellos, por mas que quisiera no salía del asombro, se fue hasta la habitación coloco el diario frente al espejo y se miro por varios minutos, tomó una liga y se hizo una coleta al igual que él, buscaba diferencias y nos las encontraba, solo un aire arrogante, de que se estaba comiendo al mundo, respiro profundo y se dijo que tomaría las cosas con calma, cuando su sangre empezaba a hervir nuevamente, se dirigió al baño y después de varios minutos regreso afeitado, encontrándose así que el parecido era mucho mayor, solo que él estaba mucho mas delgado y una tormenta de sentimientos se le desato nuevamente dentro, empezó a llorar, como era posible, no lo podía creer, ese tipo se estaba burlando de sus padres, lanzo el diario al suelo y se dejo caer de rodillas, definitivamente el destino le hacia una mala jugada, al parecer no lo quería dejar salir del agujero, cuando estaba al borde para salir, lo lanzaba nuevamente al fondo de una patada, dejándolo peor que otras veces, se puso de pie entro al baño abrió la regadera y se ducho, salió abrió rápidamente el armario se vistió y saco dos mudas mas, no era mucho lo que necesitaba las guardo en un bolso, hoja en blanco y bolígrafo redacto una nota para Marión dejándole claro que no se preocupara, que regresaría, solo tenia que resolver algo, sabia que no era mucho con el dinero que contaba pues solo entraba en la casa la pensión que le pagaban a Manuelle y lo que Marión cobraba en el hospital, busco en el buró solo lo necesario agarro el diario del suelo, tomó el bolso y salió rumbo a la estación de trenes antes de que llegara Manuelle si no se le haría imposible salir, ya era hora de hacerle frente al pasado, ¿Eso era lo que quería? Pues bien estaba dispuesto a encararlo y darle la pelea a desmembrarlo si era preciso, se iba a parársele enfrente al pasado pues estaba dispuesto a ganarle para poder seguir adelante con su familia y para eso descubriría delante de todos a ese mal nacido que se hacia pasar por él sacándolo de la vida de su familia a patadas, le iba a reventar el alma a ese desgraciado ya había adquirido la suficiente sangre fría durante la guerra como para hacerlo sin siquiera preguntarle y estaba mas que seguro que no se arrepentiría y la conciencia no era problema no seria primera vez que se llenaría el cuerpo de sangre lo había hecho y no por salvar a su familia, ahora que era por ella menos titubearía.

Al llegar a la estación hizo la cola en la taquilla mientras admiraba la foto del diario en sus manos, saludo a la mujer y le pidió un boleto a Florencia en el tren mas próximo.

_**Donde el amor es grande, la duda mas leve se vuelve temor; y, donde crecen los temores, vencen los amores. **___

___**Hamlet. William Shakespeare.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	53. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

**Dejaría todo para ir a buscar soluciones donde no las hay…****  
****Parece fácil olvidar pero no es así…***

Estaba a punto de pagar el pasaje cuando una fuerte brisa voló del mostrador el periódico, salió tras el alcanzándolo a pocos metros, miro nuevamente a su padre en la fotografía quien le sonreía a pesar de su mirada triste, tomó asiento en una banca, pensando mejor las cosas y diciéndose que él los había hecho sufrir bastante como para ir hasta allá y robarle la poca felicidad que puede brindarle ese hombre, al fin y al cabo ese era Fabrizio Di Carlo, es el hijo que él siempre quiso, de seguro era un medico exitoso como él así lo quería o por lo menos un contador y no un don nadie, no un espectro humano, no una vergüenza, solo tenia que mirar al hombre de la foto, estaba lleno de vida, en cambio él con sus inseguridades y miedos solo llegaría a hacerlos sufrir aun mas, a reabrir una herida que de seguro ya tenían cerrada, quien era él para decir que ese era un impostor, de causarle el dolor de saberse engañados, dándose cuenta que el del problema era él y no ellos, era quien debía olvidarlos de seguir adelante y para eso primero debía de arrancarlos de sus recuerdos, de su vida, de hacerse la idea de que era Richard Macbeth, debía acabar con el Fabrizio Di Carlo que aun tenia en el fondo, debía asesinarlo para poder salir adelante por Joshua, por Marión, por él mismo, todo era fácil, era muy fácil decírselo, lo difícil era hacerlo, pero trataría, su eterna tortura, tratar.

Se puso de pie dejando en la banca el diario y se encamino lentamente salió de la estación tomó un taxi y después de quince minutos estaba nuevamente en la puerta de la casa, al entrar Manuelle estaba sentado leyendo un libro mientras que Joshua estaba en la alfombra jugando.

- Hey… Richard ¿Fuiste a dar un paseo? – Saludo Manuelle sorprendido al verlo afeitado, él solo asintió en silencio, Joshua llego hasta él corriendo.

-¡Papi! – Extendiéndole los brazos a su padre quien lo cargo con un solo brazo ya que en el otro mantenía el bolso. El pequeño acaricio la mejilla de su padre. – Esta suave. – Richard le respondió con media sonrisa.

- Ve a jugar. – Depositándolo nuevamente en el piso, para encaminarse por el pasillo.

- Richard. – Lo detuvo Manuelle. – Felicitaciones la pasta te quedo como para chuparse los dedos, de seguro en tu otra vida fuiste italiano. – Sonriendo ampliamente, Richard solo respondió con media sonrisa.

- Gracias… cuñado, se hace lo que se puede. – Se volvió nuevamente entro a su habitación, fue al baño se cambio colocándose un pijama, cerro a medias las cortinas y se metió en la cama, acostándose de medio lado mientras su mirada se perdía en el rayo de luz que entraba por medio de las colgaduras.

Tratando de matar los sentimientos, acallando los pensamientos mientras su alma sufría, cargar con esta pena era su destino por más que lo consuele Marión, es su infierno y no puede escapar de él, el pasado lo mantiene maniatado y no tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando su alma es frágil y no puede traspasar la frontera de lo que quiere ser y no puede, dejar atrás todo, pidiéndole a Dios, había vuelto a creer en él cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Marión para después ver como su mano se posaba en un vientre de unos seis meses de embarazo, no coordinaba, no sabia donde estaba, solo fue consciente de ella y del movimiento en el vientre que al parecer reconocía que abría los ojos después de tanto tiempo. En ese Dios al que renuncio cuando el gas pimienta lo consumía, pues solo le había pedido regresar con vida ahora que tenia una razón, solo una, porque no sabia que su esposa estaba embarazada, que si en las dos oportunidades cuando estuvo en batalla no murió cuando era lo único que quería, porque en ese entonces que tenia por que vivir hizo que cayera en el primer ataque, por esa razón renegó de él, pero al verse nuevamente con ella le prometió con nunca mas dudaría de su poder le pidió perdón de todas las formas posibles, llamo a su hijo como el hijo de él, a Dios le pedía fuerzas ahora para poder olvidarse de su pasado mientras su mente delira esperando el día en que despierte y no recuerde nada que tenga que ver con Italia, sin darse cuenta un hilo de lagrimas bajaba por su nariz y mojaban la almohada.

Manuelle estaba absorto en su lectura y no se había dado cuenta que Joshua se quito los zapatos, mientras jugaba con algunos carros, a su tío no le gustaba verlo en medias por la casa ni que dejara las cosas regadas pero por mas que el le enseñara el orden no aprendía, Joshua levanto la mirada y vio a Manuelle entretenido, lo miro por varios minutos ya estaba aburrido de jugar, quería compañía pero tampoco quería molestar a su tío por lo que se puso de pie y silenciosamente se encamino a la habitación de su padre, abrió la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido lo vio acostado de espalda, se encamino bordeando la cama hasta estar frente a él se arrodillo y con su dedo índice dibujo la lagrima que salían de los ojos de su padre recorriéndola por la nariz, Richard al verlo le mostro media sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla, el pequeño en un susurro le dijo.

- Papi… ¿Te duele la barriguita, por eso estas llorando? – Acariciándole los cabellos a Richard.

- No mi vida… no me duele la barriga. – Respondió colocándole la mano en la cabeza.

- Pero te duele algo… ¿Que te duele papi? – Apenas susurrando

- Me duele aquí. – Dijo Richard llevándose la mano al pecho. – Pero estaré bien, te prometo que estaré bien y mañana vamos a terminar de armar el rompecabezas.

- Esta bien… si no te sientes bien mañana no importa, igual lo podemos armar otro día. – Poniéndose de pie salió se la habitación con el mismo paso silencioso paso de largo junto al tío que no se percato camino hasta la cocina rodo su silla, subiéndose en ella alcanzo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, lo dejo al borde, se bajo y poniéndose de puntillas tomó el vaso con sus dos manos, salió de la cocina y llego hasta Manuelle.

- Tío… tío. – Lo llamo muy bajito como si estuviese hablando en secreto.

El francés desvió la vista se percato de que estaba en medias.

- ¿Joshua que te he dicho de los zapatos? – Mirando los zapatos en la alfombra.

- Shhh. – Llevándose un dedo a los labios. – No hables duro que papi esta durmiendo y yo voy a acompañarlo. – Encaminándose con el vaso entre las manos, Manuelle lo siguió con la vista y se dijo que debería de compartir mas con niños todo el tiempo ahí con adultos ya parecía un viejo prematuro.

Llego a la habitación parándose nuevamente frente a su padre.

- Papi, toma para que te sientas mejor. – Extendiéndole el vaso con agua. Richard al verlo no puedo evitar sonreír ante la atención de su hijo, de su pedacito de cielo, se incorporo en la cama quedando sentado se tomó el agua, en ese momento Joshua subió a la cama, sentándose frente a él mirándolo detenidamente. – Ves ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Richard coloco el vaso en la mesa de noche y asintió en silencio después de mirarse por varios minutos a los ojos el padre rompió en un sollozo y empezó a llorar como un niño, llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrírselas mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba ante el llanto, lo atacaban sus demonios mientras miraba los ojos de su hijo se vio a él pequeño, recordó varios episodios con su padre cuando se quedaban los domingos en la cama tal y como estaba él con su hijo, el cual nunca conocería a su abuelos ni a su tía, por esa razón por mas que quiso no llorar frente al pequeño no había podido.

El niño al verlo de esa manera se lanzo a él rodeándole el cuello con sus bracitos.

- Ya Papi… ya… mami viene ahora… ahora viene y te hará sentir mejor, ella te curara.

Richard lloraba con sentimiento libero su cara y se aferro al pequeño lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Si… si mi vida mami me curara, ya…. Perdóname Joshua, perdóname. – El pequeño se retiro un poco y con su mano limpio las lagrimas de su padre.

- Ya no llores mas, mira que no ya no me picas. – Acariciándole la barba.

- Está bien no voy a llorar más y me la voy a dejar crecer de nuevo porque no te vas a liberar de las cosquillas. – Tratando de sonreír.

- Ahí no papi… no, sabes que me dan ganas de hacer pipi. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno… bueno entonces no pues… ¿prefieres que te enseñe a leer? – Entrecerrando los ojos.

- Mejor déjate crecer los pelitos. – Manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Ah eres un pícaro… esta bien entonces serán cosquillas.

- ¿Papi? – Pregunto mirando los ojos de Richard quien asintió en silencio - Puedo tomar la siesta contigo.

- ¿Tienes sueño ya? – Pregunto y el niño solo asintió. – Bueno entonces vamos a dormirrrr. – Tomándolo por la cintura lo acostó a un lado y él se acomodo arropándolo a ambos – ¿Andabas en medias por la casa? - Asintió nuevamente para luego soltar una carcajada. - ¿Qué te dijo tu tío?

- Joshua que te he dicho, Joshua los zapatos, las medias. –Imitando la voz de su tío, Richard no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Tienes que hacerle caso. – llevándole una mano a los cabellos y despeinándolo.

- Papi ya por favor duérmete… - soltó una carcajada. – Así me dice también.

- Está bien ya me voy a dormir. – Dijo entre risas, se coloco de medio lado y el pequeño también refugiándose en el pecho de Richard quien lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras Joshua tomo entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello se du padre acariciándolo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente cuando Candy llego hasta el lugar donde siempre se encontraban no halló a Fabrizio, el corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho y las lágrimas inundaron de inmediato su garganta, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, bajo de Piedra de Luna y camino hasta el lugar que siempre ocupaba, la brisa de la tarde movía sus cabellos y su vestido; poco a poco los minutos pasaban… aunque para ella eran una eternidad, se tendió sobre la hierba de cara al cielo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas escuchar la voz de Fabrizio, sentir su presencia, saber que había ido allí a buscarla, el tiempo seguía corriendo y no había señal de él. Levantándose muy despacio camino de nuevo hasta donde su yegua se encontraba, tomó las riendas y la monto sin pensarlo mucho, un último vistazo hacia el camino por donde siempre aparecía Fabrizio… nada, él no vendría, las lágrimas se hicieron presente de inmediato al tiempo que salía a todo galope sobre el animal.

Fabrizio caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de su habitación, sabía que no afrontar esta situación solo empeoraría las cosas, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo ver a Candy, el dolor aun seguía presente en su pecho con la misma fuerza… eso aunado a la desesperación por verla, por besar y abrazarla; definitivamente no podía seguir así, no solo estaba sufriendo él de seguro Candy estaba igual… al menos eso deseaba con toda su alma, que ella deseara tenerlo a su lado. – Salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras con rapidez sin siquiera detenerse cuando su madre lo llamo, simplemente le respondió que la vería mas tarde.

En minutos llego al prado a orillas del rio, aun era temprano y ella podía haber pensado que el trabajo en la oficina lo había retrasado, sin embargo cuando llego al lugar todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo, ella no estaba por ningún lado, dejo a Ónix y camino hasta donde siempre se sentaba con ella, comenzó a dar vueltas con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sacudía la cabeza para alejar de su mente la imagen de Candy llorando desconsolada la ultima vez… cada una llegaba cargada de dolor, rabia, angustia… sentía la pena de ella como suya… o este amor lo hacia sentir el dolor de ella como propio o se estaba volviendo loco. - Se sentó pues si seguía caminado de un lado a otro terminaría haciendo una zanja en el lugar. La tarde cayo y ella no apareció, sintió deseos de ir hasta Casa Renai para buscarla y hablar con ella pero desistió, tal vez lo mejor era dejar pasar un tiempo… si le daría el tiempo necesario para que ella aclarar sus sentimientos, ya fuese a su favor o no. Con esta decisión busco a su caballo y regreso hasta su casa.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos logro dormir con tranquilidad, cuando el sueño logro vencerlos, las pesadillas hacían de las suyas, perturbándolos, llevándolos a despertar en medio de un estado de zozobra, impidiéndoles volver a dormir, en mas de una ocasión se vieron tentados a llamar por teléfono… pero se arrepentían al notar que era una locura. Recibían el amanecer en medio de recuerdos de los días que habían pasado juntos… sin embargo estos siempre terminaban en ese que deseaban borrar de sus mentes, la ultima vez que se habían visto… ese que lo lleno a ambos de dudas y temores.

Albert había pasado por Fransheska esa tarde al teatro, almorzaron juntos y el joven le propuso pasear un rato por los campos de trigo, el paisaje en esos lugares era hermoso, ella acepto gustosa; en minutos llegaron hasta uno en especial, el favorito de Fransheska pues aun lucia los hermosos colores de la primavera, esa fuerza y brillo que solo lograba conseguir en los campos de su ciudad natal, bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar por este agarrados de la mano, aun el trigo no estaba listo para ser cosechado, sin embargo algunos trabajadores ya se encontraban evaluando el estado del mismo. La chica se acerco para saludarlos, conocía a la mayoría de las familia de la localidad y varios de los hombre allí presentes eran los padres de las niñas a las cuales ella le daba clase en el colegio. Después de eso siguieron su camino llegando hasta un hermoso lugar rodeado por varios robles, poco característicos de la zona pero que le aportaban un poco mas de belleza al mismo, caminaron hasta un puente de piedra sobre el rio.

- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos… parece el paisaje de un cuento de hadas – Dijo ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Tú lo complementas a la perfección – Menciono él abrazándola. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Es aun mas hermoso porque estoy junto a ti… todo es perfecto cuando te tengo a mi lado Albert – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos, le tomó la mano y camino con él hasta la parte mas alta de puente, se asomo para ver el rio – ¿Me ayudas a subir? – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿A subir? – Pregunto sin comprender.

- Aquí – Respondió ella señalando el muro de piedra.

- ¿No es peligroso? – Menciono el rubio asomándose para ver la distancia entre el puente y el rio.

- No… el rio en este lado es profundo… no mucho solo lo suficiente – Dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Lo suficiente por si caes? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándola a los ojos, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

- No pasara nada Albert… he subido a este puente infinidad de veces, lo utilizaba mucho para practicar mi equilibrio y admito que mas de una vez fui a dar al rio… pero eso no sucederá hoy porque tú estas conmigo – Contesto infundiéndole confianza.

- Lo único distinto de las ocasiones anteriores a estas… es que yo también terminare en el rio contigo – Dijo divertido.

- No seria mala idea – Acoto ella en el mismo tono, le hizo una señal para que la ayudara.

Albert accedió después de comprobar que seria seguro, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre el muro de piedra que era lo bastante ancho para que ella estuviese cómoda, ella soltó los hombros del joven y elevo los brazos. Albert la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura para darle estabilidad.

- Me encanta subir aquí… es parecido a volar, mira – Dijo extendiendo los brazos de nuevo.

- Fransheska, creo que no deberías tentar a tu suerte – Menciono él al ver como ella se dejaba caer hacia atrás.

- No es suerte… confió en ti – Esbozo haciendo un esfuerzo mientras estiraba un poco mas su cuerpo – Puedo estirarme mas si me ayudas – Agrego sin mirarlo.

- Fransheska… - Dijo instándola a detenerse. En respuesta ella cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Albert y bajo un poco mas, el joven se tenso y se apoyo en el muro de piedra. - ¿Estas cómoda? – Le pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Si… la vista desde aquí es hermosa, ojala pudieses verla –Contesto con naturalidad.

- Puede que logre hacerlo… si vamos a dar al rio los dos – Menciono con media sonrisa.

- Si quieres podemos hacerlo – Contesto ella divertida – Ayúdame a subir… toma mis manos – Señalo ella.

Él obedeció de inmediato ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso, ella apretó mas las piernas en torno a él, le extendió las manos y en un movimiento seguro Albert la fue levantando poco a poco. Cuando se incorporo la cabeza de daba vueltas.

- ¿Complacida señorita? – Menciono el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… completamente – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra, ya que a mi me tuvo pendiendo de un hilo todo este tiempo, mientras usted estaba de lo mas relajada. – Dijo fingiendo un tono de reproche.

- Relajada no… bueno si, pero sobre todo confiada… sabia que no me dejarías caer – Acoto con naturalidad.

- Por supuesto… si lo hacia tendría que lanzarme yo tras de ti – Menciono en el mismo tono que utilizo ella. Fransheska dejo libre una carcajada que para él resulto mucho más hermosa que el canto de los pájaros.

- No… sabia que no me dejarías caer porque sabes que confió en ti… estoy completamente segura que nunca… nunca me vas a dejar caer… por eso te amo – Menciono rozando sus labios apenas con los de él mientras lo abrazaba, descanso su cabeza apoyada en la del rubio – Necesito quedarme un rato así – Expreso en un susurro.

- ¿Estas mareada? – Le pregunto colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

- No… bueno la cabeza me da vueltas, pero me pasa lo mismo cuando me besas – Susurro contra los labios del rubio.

Albert recibió el comentario como una invitación y la beso, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, ella todavía lo mantenía prisionero de sus piernas, mientras él extendió sus manos en la espalda de la chica pegándola a su cuerpo. Fransheska llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de él y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso y dorado, mientras Albert acariciaba la espalda de la chica y elevaba la otra mano hasta el cuello de ella, sus bocas se abrieron para dar paso a un beso más profundo, más intenso. Sentir el roce de su pecho con la suavidad de los senos de ella era maravilloso, el latido de su corazón desbocado y libre… sus piernas que lo encerraban haciendo que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara como nunca antes, su piel empezaba a sonrojarse por la falta de aire, mientras seguía bebiendo de los labios de Fransheska. El beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionado, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, la necesidad de llevar este a un estado de entrega mucho mas comprometido, él apartaba con una mano el cabello de Fransheska, se separo un poco y pudo ver un destello maravilloso en los ojos grises, la sobra de deseo que los cubría llevándolo a él a limites que no debía cruzar, sin embargo eso le decía la mente pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera distinta, su cuerpo le exigía mucho mas de esa entrega.

Él bajo al cuello de Fransheska y comenzó a besarlo con la misma pasión, dejando embriagar por el maravilloso olor a flores que ella usaba. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar con mas intensidad la nuca del joven, subiendo entre sus cabello mientras un concierto de jadeos salía de sus labios, mezclado con el nombre de él, intentaba tomar aire pero cada beso de él le impedía contener el suficiente.

- Albert… mi amor… mi amor – Le susurraba al oído.

Él sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar y lo mejor era detenerse ahora, podía sentir como el de ella también estaba siendo presa de ese calor maravilloso que era el preludio de una entrega absoluta, con suavidad fue bajando el ritmo de los besos, regreso a los labios de la joven y los besaba con ternura, apenas roces. Ella noto su cambio y supo que él intentaba controlarse, hasta ahora no habían llegado tan lejos… y su cuerpo dolía al sentir como él se alejaba, su vientre temblaban y sus piernas también, lo noto cuando relajo un poco la prensa que tenia alrededor de él, ahora si sentía que si no la sujetaba con fuerza iría a dar al rio.

- Abrázame Albert – Le pidió y su voz sonó distinta.

Para él eso fue una orden y la acató enseguida, además que sentía que también sus piernas habían quedado débiles después que ella soltó el amarre, le acariciaba suavemente la espalda dejando que sus corazones retomaran su ritmo normal, respirando profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire. Él se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa maravillosa que iluminaba sus ojos, todavía poseedores de ese azul que tomaba cuando el deseo lo envolvía. Fransheska le acaricio una mejilla y luego dibujo una línea con sus labios hasta llegar hasta la mandíbula de él.

- Ti amo – Le susurro al oído – Tu sei il amore de la mia vita – Agrego con voz melodiosa mientras acariciaba sus hombros. (Te amo, tú eres el amor de mi vida)

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico se hizo aun mas grande, mientras sentía su corazón hincharse de felicidad, tomó una mano de Fransheska y se la llevo a los labios para depositar un suave beso en ella, se acerco a los labios de la chica y susurro sobre ellos.

- Ti voglio nella mia vita per sempre – Su mirada era brillante, mágica, maravillosa – Ti amo Fransheska. – Agrego para fundirse de nuevo en ella con un beso. (Te quiero en mi vida para siempre, te amo)

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando el auto de Albert entro a la propiedad de los Di Carlo, el joven bajo para saludar a Fiorella quien se encontraba en el jardín cortando una flores, la mujer insistió para que se quedara un rato y tomaran un té a lo cual él accedió con una sonrisa, esa que lograba cautivar a cualquier mujer.

- Luciano me comento que el banco va muy bien – Menciono la italiana para entablar una conversación.

- Si, la verdad estamos muy complacidos con los porcentajes, dentro de quince días voy a enviar el primer balance a mis analistas en Chicago – Contesto con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que era sincero.

- Me alegra en verdad, eso quiere decir que tendremos el placer de contar con tu presencia muy seguido por acá… si se afianza la sucursal seguramente desearas visitarla con frecuencia – Dijo ella con naturalidad.

- Por supuesto, aunque no solo regresare para visitar la sucursal – Menciono mirando a Fransheska.

Sin embargo la joven se tenso al notar que ese tema no lo habían tocado hasta ahora y que su partida era un hecho inminente, la madre noto el cambio en el semblante de la chica y se regaño por traer a acotación el asunto. En ese momento el motor de un auto se escucho rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había instalado.

- Debe ser Luciano o Fabrizio… si me disculpan regreso en un momento – Expreso saliendo para recibir a quien llegaba y dejarlos un momento, solos.

La chica dejo libre un suspiro y volvió su mirada al jardín, Albert se acerco un poco mas y le acaricio la mejilla, ella se volvió para mirarlo y le dedico una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba hasta sus ojos, por el contrario se notaban vidriosos.

- Sabes que daría lo que fuese por llevarte conmigo… que si… - Ella lo detuvo colocando los dedos sobre los labios del joven.

- No hablemos de eso… no ahora, no quisiera comenzar a extrañarte desde este mismo momento – Menciono y su voz denotaba el remolino que tenia en su interior.

Él llevo una mano hasta esa que cubría sus labios y presiono la de la chica para darle un beso, uno tierno y largo que la hizo suspirar, ella cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran. Albert también sentía su corazón latir con una lentitud dolorosa, el solo hecho de pensar en alejarse de ella lo aterraba, necesitaba de ella en su vida, no quería… no quería separarse de ella. La joven volvió la mirada a la casa y observo que Fabrizio se asomaba al jardín desde la ventana de su habitación, ocultándose detrás de las cortinas, ella negó con la cabeza al ver como el joven abandonaba el lugar de inmediato ante de que Albert lograse verlo.

- Fue Fabrizio quien llego, seguramente pensó que Candy estaba junto a nosotros al ver tu auto y por eso no vino a saludar – Menciono observando su mano entrelazada con la de Albert sobre la mesa.

- Ella esta igual… le dije que tal vez unos días le vendrían bien a ambos, para aclarar sus sentimientos, sin embargo dudo que haga algo si él no toma la iniciativa… para estas cosas ella es bastante… testaruda, teme ser rechazada… - Indicaba el joven cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio nunca haría eso, él no la rechazaría porque la ama… nunca lo había visto así… una felicidad completa, sin mentiras… sin dudas; bueno solo ahora… pero te aseguro que no la rechazaría – Acoto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo creo lo mismo, sin embargo cuando se esta en una situación como esa…uno ve todo mucho mas complicado, desde adentro las cosas lucen perdidas… un completo caos, sin solución posible… sientes todo perdido – Menciono él recordando su propio sufrimiento.

- Lo sé… pero en algún momento tienen que llenarse de valor, es absurdo dejar perder algo tan hermoso… la verdad no entiendo la actitud de mi hermano nunca fue un hombre de rendirse… - Dijo como perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

- Es una situación complicada Fransheska… no solo para él, también lo es para Candy… las cosas no han sido nada fáciles para ella – Contesto Albert sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Fabrizio también ha pasado por muchas pruebas… con mas razón ambos deberían aprovechar esta oportunidad que la vida les esta ofreciendo… solo espero que dejen de lado sus miedos y no dejen escapar la felicidad – Expreso consciente de sus palabras.

- Muchas veces me sorprendes muchachita… la forma en como vez la vida, con tanta madurez… algunas veces la niña que cree en los cuentos de hadas… otras la joven que puede dar cátedra de vida… y en otras… - Se detuvo mirando los ojos grises que brillaban.

- ¿Y en otras? – Pregunto intrigada mientras le sonreía.

- En otras la mujer que es capaz de desarmarme con una sonrisa, robarme el aliento con una mirada… y volverme loco con un beso – Respondió mirándola a los ojos y los de él le sonreía.

Ella suprimió un suspiro perdiéndose en el cielo de sus ojos, se acerco a él muy despacio y rozo sus labios, apenas un toque pues no podía olvidar que se encontraba en su casa… y sabía que si iniciaba un beso, no lograría detenerse. Después de un momento Fiorella regreso acompañada de Luciano, se sentaron junto a los novios y entablaron una conversación amena, invitaron al rubio a quedarse para la cena, pero él se excuso alegando que no quería dejar a Candy sola, Fiorella lo entendió, traslado la invitación entonces para el día domingo, para almorzar todos juntos.

Sigo aquí muriendo en vida y desvelo abusando una vez más de la inspiración que me da este sufrir insoportable, pensé tener una voluntad férrea e inquebrantable, quise salir adelante , de tratar de olvidar pero al parecer mi pasado es mas fuerte que mi orgullo, me he convertido en el arquitecto de mi desgracia y estoy consiente de que soy el culpable de mi dolor, no me queda mas que abrigarme de recuerdos, jamás imagine llegar a estos extremos, cuando decidí rehacer mi vida no creí que los fantasmas del pasado me atormentaría tanto. – Cavilaba Richard sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana de la habitación. – Madre aun no me salen canas, bueno con veintidós seria algo extraño que tuviera… ahora es a él a quien le dará esos abrazos y palabras cariñosas a las que me tenia acostumbrado, esas por las que mi padre se molestaba y que me hacen tanta falta… mami… mamá siempre me apoyo, hasta el ultimo momento me ayudo y lo que mas me duele es que lo ultimo que vi en su rostro fueron lagrimas por mi causa. – Limpiándose las de él.

Marión despertó y sus ojos vieron donde estaba Richard sentado, la luz del alba iluminaba la mitad de su cuerpo que aun se encontraba en ropa interior, otra vez se encontraba ausente, taciturno llevaba dos días en ese estado, quisiera saber que le paso, porque estaba casi recuperado y ahora estaba otra vez en ese estado en el que tanto le dolía verlo, la falta de apetito, escucharlo llorar por las noches, las cuales pasaba en vela, pero ella prefería hacerse la dormida porque entendía que él quería sufrir solo.

Se puso de pie y se encamino hasta donde estaba él inclinándose a su lado, le acaricio la mejilla y acomodo un poco sus cabellos.

- Richard, deberías dormir un poco… amor no es sano que pases tantas horas en vela.

- No… no tengo sueño Marión, no te preocupes mi vida, mejor ve a bañarte que se te hace tarde.

- Richard… - Sabia que insistir era en vano por lo que se puso de pie salió de la habitación, para regresar a la media hora con desayuno. – Amor al menos come algo por favor.

- No tengo apetito mi vida. – Repuso con voz apagada.

- Por favor.

- Está bien, solo la manzana. – Agarro la fruta y la llevo a su boca haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que pasara por su garganta la cual se encontraba cerrada desde que se entero de que ya no había esperanzas para él.

Ella espero a que se terminara la manzana y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave y se metió debajo de ducha, dejando la puerta abierta para supervisar a su esposo, al cual había retomado la misma posición observando a través de la ventana, quería saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente en el momento, a que se debía tanto sufrimiento, buscando en sus recuerdos algo que le dijera el por qué de su comportamiento, pues cuando lo conoció si era algo taciturno, muchas veces se perdía y lo invadía la nostalgia pero era normal ya que todos estaban lejos de sus familias, si bien después no quiso buscarla no sabia el por que, ya que nunca se lo había explicado, no conoce su pasado, mas de una vez le propuso ir a Londres a buscarla por que sabe que la tiene, él se la ha nombrado un par de veces, claro sin ahondar.

Aun recuerda lo primero que él le dijo. – Me he encontrado a un ángel en el infierno, ¿has venido a rescatarme? – Al verlo le había quitado el aliento, pero al escucharlo la enamoro. – Curioso que una mujer, me devuelva las ganas de vivir. – Le dijo cuando sacaba una bala de su muslo izquierdo.

- Era eso… es eso, Richard… Richard sufre por un amor. – Se coloco una toalla salió de la ducha se encamino y cerro la puerta, para regresar nuevamente, mientras las lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. – Tiene que ser eso, porque no encuentro otra explicación más de una vez me dijo que lo regrese a la vida, la familia no podría destrozarte el corazón y dejarte en ese estado como lo puede hacer amor. – Mientras las lágrimas salían descontroladas, al tiempo que se le caía la venda de los ojos.

A Richard le extraño que Marión cerrara la puerta mientras se bañara por lo que se puso de pie y se encamino al baño, ella al escuchar que la puerta se abría se volvió de espaldas, él siguió y corrió la puerta de la ducha.

- ¿Amor estas bien? – Pregunto en un susurro, ella solo asintió en silencio sin volverse si hablaba notaria la voz quebrada por las lagrimas, él sabia que estaba llorando, cuanto quisiera no hacerla sufrir tanto, pero muchas veces el dolor en su alma escapaba de su control, se deshizo de la única prenda que llevaba puesta sin hacer ruido, entro a la ducha corriendo la puerta, empezó a besarle la espalda a su esposa, mientras su cuerpo se cubría lentamente de agua, le llevo las manos a los hombros y la volvió hacia él encontrándose con los ojos rojos e inundados en lagrimas, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, se quedaron mirando por varios minutos a los ojos, ella solo sentía el alma lastimada por ser tan ciega y no darse cuenta antes, sabe que la quiere, que la ama si no fuese así ya la habría abandonado para regresar con esa mujer que lo atormentaba, pues no sentía en él estar ahí por obligación o por Joshua, lo mas seguro es que cuando el entro a la guerra lo hizo para tratar de olvidarla, pero paso la guerra, pasan los años y ella aun sigue en gran parte de su corazón, Marión podía verlo en sus ojos, estaba sumamente claro.

Richard acorto la distancia y se fundió en la boca de ella, mientras Marión dolorosamente recorría con sus manos la espalda de él sintiendo en las caricias las cicatrices de las quemaduras.

- Perdóname amor… perdóname por hacerte sufrir. – Susurraba entre besos.

- No hay nada que perdonar, porque te amo… te amo.

- Te amo Marión… no se que seria de mi, sin ti, sin Joshua. – Le decía mientras ella le besaba el pecho. El bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella para subirla en vilo y Marión rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del joven quien dio dos pasos hacia adelante, adhiriéndola a la pared, retiro las manos de ella de su cuello y las entrelazo entre las de él para subirlas por encima de ambos ella encorvo al espalda ofreciéndole a la boca de sus esposo sus pechos, ante la respiración agitada de la excitación, los cuales él recibió succionándolos, mordiéndole los botones rosados causándole un placer agonizante para luego aliviarlos con caricias de su lengua, libero las manos de su esposa y bajo aferrándose a la espalda de ella quien llevo una de las suyas por encima de los hombros masculinos y otra la en el pecho un gemido compartido y ahogado en las bocas de ambos, mientras las miradas oscurecidas por el deseo se encontraban, para acoplarse al movimientos de los cuerpos que por mas incómodos que se encontraban no fue obstáculo para que llegaran al umbral del cielo, encontrando Richard en ese momento una paz infinita, su alma se libraba de tanto dolor y remordimiento.

Terminaron por bañarse, ella se preparo rápidamente aunque llegaría tarde al trabajo, no podía darse el lujo de faltar, ya la señorita Hamilton conocía la situación de ella por lo que no la reprendía y aceptaba sus llegadas tardes aunque fueran muy pocas.

Richard se quedo en la habitación ordenándola un poco, para ser interrumpido por Joshua quien traía en mano el rompecabezas.

- Papi, he intentado todos los días y no puedo. – Dejándolo caer con rabia en el suelo y cruzando las manos sobre su pequeño pecho. Richard no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Joshua es muy fácil, a ver tráelo acá. – Sentándose en la cama y dándole unos golpes al colchón para que el pequeño le llevara el rompecabezas. – No se porque Manuelle te encarga rompecabezas del continente africano. – Admirando las caja. - Ni yo casi lo entiendo ¿Estas seguro que este rompe cabezas es tuyo? – Leyendo en las intrusiones que estaba constituido por 1258 piezas. El pequeño asintió en silencio.

- Lo busco entre sus cosas y me dijo que cuando lo armara se lo llevara mientras, él podía seguir leyendo tranquilo. – Acoto inocentemente y Richard soltó una carcajada, pues sabia que Manuelle lo hacia para que no lo molestara ya que el niño hablaba demasiado para su edad, con tres años dejaba impresionadas a muchas personas, pues su tío se había encargado en convertirlo un erudito, a pesar de que a veces se retraía por los traumas en su familia pues no es fácil convivir con tres personas que han estado en la guerra, mas todas las cosas que paso su madre estando embarazada aunado a eso es sietemesino. - ¿Qué haces papi? – Pregunto al ver que Richard no habría la caja.

- Leo las instrucciones, si no, nunca podremos armarlo. – Sin desviar la mirada de la caja, en ese momento el niño se bajo de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación. – Joshua ¿A donde vas? ¿No me vas a dejar solo con esto? - Llamándolo desde la cama. A los minutos llego con varios libros los cuales dejo caer sobre la cama. ¿Y eso?

- Olvida el rompecabezas papi, primero enséñame a leer, como lo armare si no se leer. – Dijo seriamente al tiempo que subía a la cama.

- Joshua no es necesario que aprendas a leer para armarlo. –Respondió sonriente.

- Claro Richard, no te voy a dejar solo con tanto trabajo.

- Hey soy tu padre… ¿Cómo que Richard? - frotándole la cabeza y despeinándolo.

- Si papi… si pero somos compañeros de trabajo también. – Acomodándose los cabellos detrás de las orejas.

- Esta bien… compañero. – Sonriendo – Pero armemos mejor el rompecabezas, ya después sabrás donde va cada pieza yo te explicare.

- Si papi, pero me enseñas muy pero muy bien, quiero sorprender a mi tío y que deje de lado el libro ese, para que me lleve a bailar Charleston a la casa del General Philippe Pétain, estaba por esconderle el libro pero me vio. – Con la picardía en la mirada.

- Joshua le vas a sacar canas a tu tío.

- Igual no se le van a ver papi si tiene el cabello muy rubio. – Soltando una carcajada.

- Ya deja la maldad… ¿Y sabes bailar Charleston? – Abriendo la caja.

- No… bueno, un poquito, pero me gusta.

- ¿Te gusta bailar?… no me extraña. – Dejando volar su mente.

- Aja Richard… ¿Cómo hacemos esto? Ojala y sea Molto facile. – Agarrando las piezas. (Muy fácil)

- Si que retienes. – Soltando una carcajada entre impresionado y fascinado.

Sacaron las 1258 piezas y las regaron en la cama para después de dos horas solo tener armada apenas la mitad de la isla de Madagascar, se tardaban mas porque Joshua era mas lo que preguntaba que lo que armaba, ¿Qué que era una isla? ¿Qué si es bonita? ¿Qué si hay tiburones? ¿Qué si es muy lejos? ¿Qué si lo va a llevar? ¿Qué de que color es el agua? Mientras Richard reía ante la curiosidad del pequeño.

Joshua llenaba sus días y Marion sus noches solo que apenas ella se dormía la nostalgia llegaba hasta él golpeándolo con toda su crueldad y era cuando su mente empezaba a hilvanar recuerdo y hacerlo sufrir y ahogarlo en su miedos, culpas y temores, quitándole las fuerzas de seguir adelante, pero basta una sonrisa de su hijo para que todo se le olvide, solo que teme que en algún momento de esos, el dolor le gane a la voluntad.

Cuatro días sin verlo se estaba volviendo una verdadera tortura, le costaba hasta respirar, intentaba distraerse con libros, en el trabajo… ocupándose en una y mil cosas, pero nada funcionaba, él se encontraba aferrado a sus pensamientos, llenándolos por completo a donde quiera que iba lo veía, cada cosa le recordaba a él, el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello… no había un momento del día en que no pensara en Fabrizio, en que no deseara salir corriendo a buscarlo, decirle que lo amaba y que lamentaba mucho haberlo herido… al final siempre terminaba acobardándose, Albert le había sugerido que le diese un tiempo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero… ¿Cuánto era necesario? Ella tenia mas que claro que no deseaba seguir así… le dolía esta lejanía, esta ausencia le dolía… le dolía y mucho, no solo le dolía el corazón, el alma… también le dolía el cuerpo… su cuerpo rogaban por sus besos, por sus caricias – Sin siquiera poner resistencia dejaba sus lagrimas correr de nuevo, se abrazo con fuerza a si misma para confortarse un poco.

Estaban entrando el Verano, el Sol se suponía que debía estar mas brillante, el aire mas cálido… para ella era todo lo contrario, todo era gris y frío… su mundo había pasado de ser perfecto a este caos… a cada minuto su desesperación crecía y con ella el miedo que Fabrizio nunca mas la buscase… - No… no eso por favor… ¡Dios mío por favor no lo permitas! Me volvería loca si no lo tengo a mi lado… si él se alejaba me perdería de nuevo… lo necesito, lo necesito llenándome la vida de felicidad, de amor… ¡Fabrizio… regresa por favor! ¡Yo te amo… te amo mi vida! – Se decía en pensamientos mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación.

- ¡No puedo soportar esto mas! – Con estas palabras salió de su habitación, camino hasta el establo preparo a Piedra de Luna y salió hasta el lugar donde esperaba encontrarlo… al llegar al mismo no habían señales del joven, de nuevo su corazón sufrió otra desilusión, sus lagrimas rodaban con total libertad mientras sentía que sus pulmones luchaban por conseguir un poco de aire.

- Fabrizio… ¿Por qué me haces esto amor? ¿Por qué… es que no te das cuesta que me estas lastimando? Este dolor me esta matando… no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ni de mi corazón… necesito tanto tenerte aquí… ¡Te juro que te amo! No me dejes caer de nuevo Fabrizio… por favor no permitas que me pierda… tú eres mi Sol… sin ti todo lo demás carece de importancia, sin ti… no puedo estar sin ti… devuélveme lo que me quitaste… ¿Para que llegaste a mi vida? Para salir así y llevarte todo… para dejarme sin tus besos, sin tus caricias… devuélveme el amor que te entregue, no lo mereces… Fabrizio yo no puedo olvidarte… no puedo – Ella hablaba entre sollozos, dejando a su corazón liberar todo el dolor que llevaba encerrado desde esa tarde.

De nuevo se había quedado en la oficina hasta tarde, llenándose de trabajo para no verse en la tentación de ir hasta el rio y comprobar una vez mas que ella no estaría allí, después de la tercera ocasión en que fue y no la encontró se propuso no acudir mas a este lugar, aunque su corazón sufriese lo indecible por esto. El auto avanzada a gran velocidad por la carretera que llevaba hasta su casa, tampoco deseaba estar mucho tiempo en la ciudad… en realidad no existía un lugar donde desease estar, sentía que todo le incomodaba… le aburría, llegar a su casa y tenderse sobre su cama mirando al techo no es que fuese una gran opción para olvidarla, por el contrario su imagen se instalaba en su mente y era imposible sacarla de allí… ni todos los libros que tenia su padre en la biblioteca, ni todos los discos de su madre… en su mayoría temas de amor, ni los libros de cuentas que se llevaba a su casa lograban alejarla de él, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo urgente… pensó en viajar hasta cualquier ciudad cercana, ofrecerse para visitar alguno de los laboratorios fuera de Florencia, fuera del país… pero su padre tenia asuntos pendientes y no podía prescindir de él por estos días.

Regreso de sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de Casa Renai en lo alto de la colina, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sus manos sudaban, mientras ese deseo que lo torturaba cada vez con mas fuerza se instalaba en su ser… su corazón gritaba que fuese a buscarla… que dejara atrás los miedos y los estúpidos celos, que lo estaba arruinando todo… pero cuando se acercaba al desvió que llevaba a esta acelero. Enfoco la mirada en el camino y contuvo el aire… se había prometido esperar y eso haría. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que un auto conocido le bloqueo la entrada del camino a su casa. De inmediato dejo salir el aire de un golpe y frunció el ceño, bajo la ventanilla y saco la cabeza.

- Quita el auto por favor – Menciono con tono hosco.

- Necesito hablar contigo – Fue la respuesta que recibió, mientras veía como la mujer bajaba del auto y caminaba hasta el suyo.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar… ya todo ha quedado muy claro, la verdad es inútil que insistas – Dijo acelerando en neutro.

- No seas grosero Fabrizio… por favor, solo he venido a hablar… después de esto no insistiré mas… lo prometo. – Expreso con voz calmada.

El joven levanto una ceja en señal de desconfianza, la miro a los ojos por unos segundos, dejo libre un suspiro, apago el motor y bajo del auto sin mucho animo.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto ella mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Bien… ¿Qué quieres Antonella? – Inquirió sin rodeos, mientras se apoyaba en el capo del auto y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Yo estoy bien… bueno dentro de lo que cabe, gracias por preguntar Fabrizio – Dijo con pesar. Él levanto una ceja y miro a otro lado – Quiero que hablemos – Contesto al fin su pregunta.

- ¿De qué? – Pregunto de nuevo con seriedad.

- Yo… no sé por donde empezar – Se detuvo para mirarlo pero él seguía en la misma actitud, ella dejo libre un suspiro y busco los ojos del chico – Ya no son iguales… tus ojos no son los mismos, o quizás debo decir que tu mirada no es la misma, no para mi… - Él la detuvo.

- Antonella por favor… creo que ese tema ya ha quedado claro… - Ahora ella lo detuvo.

- Ya sé que solo deseas librarte de mi… pero por favor no seas tan rudo, yo no tengo la culpa de todo esto… sé que te hice mucho daño en el pasado, pero estoy arrepentida… lo sabes… Fabrizio, si pudiese regresar el tiempo… - El joven la interrumpió de nuevo.

- El tiempo no se puede regresar Antonella… así como los errores que cometimos no pueden ser reparados… te aseguro que si yo tuviese ese poder lo usaría sin pensarlo – Contesto secamente.

- Seguramente para alejarte de mi… tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor, que tú jamás me hubieses conocido, ahora serias un gran abogado… exitoso, con esposa e hijos… feliz – Dijo con tristeza.

- Recuperar lo que perdí por esa estúpida idea de irme a la Guerra… eso para mi es lo mas importante – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Nuestro amor… eso fue lo que perdiste en la Guerra – Contesto ella con los ojos húmedos.

Él esquivo la mirada atormentada de la mujer, ella dejo libre un par de lagrimas, se paso la mano rápidamente por la cara para limpiarlas y respiro para evitar que nueva aparecieran, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla del joven y la acaricio con ternura.

- Mi niño… no te imaginas cuanto daría por tenerte de nuevo junto a mí… por recuperar esa mirada que antes me dedicabas, cuando yo era el centro de tu vida, a mi también me dolió dejarte esa noche Fabrizio, cada una de tus palabras fueron puñales clavándose en el corazón y te juro… te juro que… - Se detuvo al ver en sus ojos el desconcierto.

- Antonella yo… yo, ya te he dicho que no me importa el pasado… todo esta olvidado, pero no puedo darte lo que me pides… simplemente no puedo – Menciono mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

- No lo digas de nuevo por favor… me duele Fabrizio, me duele saber que no soy nada para ti… que ya no soy tu razón para vivir… tus sueños… ¡Maldita sea y todo fue mi culpa! – Dijo con dolor y rabia. Él intento hablar pero ella lo detuvo – Yo te amo… y deseo que seas feliz… aunque se que tu felicidad no esta a mi lado y aunque esto me este matando… no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, perdí… solo te pido que nunca te rindas… no cometas los errores que yo cometí, si no es esa chica… o cinco o diez mas que lleguen a tu vida, cuando llegue la indicada no la dejes escapar, no te condenes a la soledad y al dolor de saber que pudiste ser feliz… inmensamente feliz… y no lo eres por tu culpa… no hay nada peor en la vida que eso mi niño… tómalo como la ultima lección – Agrego con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Antonella – Él quiso decir algo su mirada reflejaba tristeza. Ella lo detuvo.

Se acerco mas a él tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos, lo miro a los ojos para guardarlos en sus recuerdos, subió y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

- Así debió ser siempre… así – Dijo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se alejo, subió a su auto y salió del lugar a toda velocidad, dejando una estela de polvo tras ella.

Fabrizio se quedo en el lugar sin saber que hacer, sin entenderlo un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y un dolor se instalo en su pecho, no era un dolor de perdida, no sentía que esta despedida fuese la causa directa… de pronto las lagrimas se hicieron mas fuertes, cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente…

- Prométeme que serás feliz – Salió de sus labios sin saber porque… esa frase llego a su mente y la esbozo de inmediato… sintiendo que no era la primera vez que la decía… nuevas lagrimas desbordaban sus ojos y el dolor en su pecho aumento aunado a un sentimiento de perdida horrible.

Las lagrimas rodaban con total libertad por sus mejillas, cada vez le costaba mas respirar, sentía que el alma se le iba en cada gemido, en cada lagrimas que de sus ojos salían, sin embargo sus recuerdos seguían allí atormentándola, llenándola de dolor… tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados… sin poder mas orillo el auto a un lado del camino y su llanto se hizo mas amargo, apoyo la cara en el volante aferrando sus manos a este para no caerse, se sentía tan débil, tan cansada… quería desaparecer de ese lugar, perder la consciencia, la memoria, todo… todo con tal de no sentirse así… esto era demasiado, sentía que no podría soportarlo… "El amor te hace sufrir" te lo dije Fabrizio y no me lo creíste… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Tú fuiste muestra de ello y mira ahora como lo soy yo… ¡Dios mío ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame porque no voy a soportar esto! Como me duele perderte niño… como mi vida… como me duele hacerlo de nuevo. – Lloro sin saber por cuanto tiempo, la noche cayo y ella seguía en ese lugar… sus lagrimas parecían inagotables seguían saliendo de sus ojos y el dolor no disminuía, ni siquiera lograba drenarlo por medio del llanto o los gritos que en mas de una oportunidad dejo salir de su garganta.

Cuando llego a su casa Eva la esperaba en la sala, la vio entrar hecha un completo desastre, se acerco hasta ella y Antonella olvidándose de todas esas estupideces que la servidumbre debe mantener la distancia, nunca debes demostrar tu dolor a personas inferiores a ti… todo eso se fue al carajo... – Corrió hasta donde se encontraba la mujer y se abrazo a ella con fuerza, temblando entre sus brazos y ahogándose en llanto.

- Lo perdí Eva… lo perdí… perdí el amor… - Esboza con voz temblorosa y ronca por las horas de llanto y seguramente las tantas veces que había gritado – Siento mi alma vacía… ya no tengo nada… no tengo nada, yo creí que todo podía comenzar de nuevo, que al fin tendríamos una vida nueva, juntos… felices… ahora solo me queda el dolor, la culpa, el vacio… solo un montón de recuerdos… recuerdos que me están matando – Era imposible no llorar al ver a la señora así, completamente destrozada, la mujer la acariciaba la espalda con ternura, intentado liberarla de ese dolor… aunque sabia que lo mejor era dejarla desahogarse.

Manuelle observaba a Marión salir de la habitación trayendo en su manos la bandeja con la comida nuevamente intacta, cerrando la puerta tras de si y se recargo en esta dejando libre una de sus manos para secar las lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes sin poder evitarlo, ya él había soportado demasiado esta situación, todo este tiempo se había controlado por ella, pero ya no aguanta mas verla sufrir de esa manera, ella tan solo tiene veintiún años recién cumplidos y aparenta treinta, la rabie e impotencia llegan hasta él en oleadas cada vez con mayor fuerza al verla cada vez mas desgastada a causa de la vida que lleva desde hace tres años ama a Richard y ese amor va a matarla y él en vez de ayudar solo empeora las cosas ahora con la absurda idea de no probar bocado.

Marión al percatarse que era el objeto de la mirada de su hermano al final del pasillo se limpio las lagrimas y se encamino pasando junto a él mostrándole una gran sonrisa que a millas se podía ver que era forzada, mientras él la seguía con la mirada, viendo como dejaba en la mesa y tapaba la bandeja, regresando y tomando asiento a su lado, tomo entre sus manos uno de los cordones de los zapatos de Joshua que estaba suelto mientras el pequeño estaba sentando en uno de los muslo de su tío, la mirada de Marión era taciturna y por mas que se empeñara en parecer tranquila él sabia que estaba sumamente afectada.

- Marión esto se acabo, la poca paciencia que tenia acaba de llegar a su fin. – Tomando al niño y entregándoselo ante la mirada de asombro y miedo de ella.

Manuelle dio media vuelta en la silla y empezó a deslizarse, Marión sentó al niño en el mueble e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

- Manuelle ¿Qué vas hacer?... no te atrevas a hacerle algo a Richard…Manuelle. – Siguiéndolo rápidamente, llegando hasta él y deteniendo la silla de ruedas. – No voy a permitir que al menos le toques un solo cabello… él de aquí no se va… y si eso es lo que quieres yo me voy con él. – Mientras los ojos brotaban lagrimas con facilidad.

Manuelle ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla, movió con fuerza las ruedas poniendo la silla en movimiento haciendo que su hermana cayera de rodillas entro a la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta en un azote le coloco seguro.

Marión gateo hasta esta y sentada en el piso empezó a llamar mientras golpeaba con las palmas de sus manos, después de intentar abrirla y encontrarla trancada.

- Manuelle… hermano si al menos me quieres un poco no le hagas nada, abre la puerta… papito, Manuelle esta enfermo, ¡No le grites! Por favor no lo hagas, yo lo amo… lo amo Manuelle es el padre de tu sobrino. – Imploraba la joven en llanto. –Si le haces algo… me muero… me muero.

-Mami por favor… por favor… por favor. – Irrumpió Joshua quien estaba en medio del pasillo, llorando y temblando.

Marión al ver el estado del niño se puso de pie y se encamino hasta él tomándolo en brazos, limpiándole las lagrimas, mientras el continuaba llorando con sentimiento y secaba también las de ella.

- Tranquilo mi vida no pasa nada, todo esta bien tu tío y tu papi solo están conversando. – Hablaba la joven en susurros con voz temblorosa.

-Mami… mi tío… y papi ¿Por que tío le grita a papi? – Balbuceaba con las manos en la boca mientras seguía llorando.

-Ahora viene mi vida… tu tío no esta haciendo nada malo. – Marión trataba de clamarlo cuando a ella misma le hacia falta que alguien la calmara, que le dijera que solo estaban conversando tranquilamente, se encamino a la cocina lleno un vaso con agua y le dio de beber un poco al niño para después ella tomarse el resto, se dirigió a la sala y tomó asiento atenta ante cualquier ruido proveniente de la habitación, podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en la garganta y sus piernas a pesar de tener a Joshua sentado en ella temblaban como hoja seca que el viento amenaza con desprender del árbol, la lagrimas le ardían al borde de los ojos, tenia que tratar de tranquilizarse ya que no escuchaba a Manuelle gritar, ahora que estaba un poco mas calmada caía en cuenta de que no presto atención a lo que su hermano le gritaba a Richard por estar implorando para que abriera.

_**Lo que no pasó fue tan súbito**__**  
**__**que allí me quedé para siempre**__**  
**__**sin saber, sin que me supieran,**__**  
**__**como debajo de un sillón,**__**  
**__**como perdido en la noche:**__**  
**__**así fue aquello que no fue,**__**  
**__**y así me quedé para siempre. **_

_**Pregunté a los otros después,**__**  
**__**a las mujeres, a los hombres,**__**  
**__**qué hacían con tanta certeza**__**  
**__**y cómo aprendieron la vida:**__**  
**__**en realidad no contestaron,**__**  
**__**siguieron bailando y viviendo. **_

_**Es lo que no le pasó a uno**__**  
**__**lo que determina el silencio,**__**  
**__**y no quiero seguir hablando**__**  
**__**porque allí me quedé esperando:**__**  
**__**en esa región y aquel día**__**  
**__**no sé lo que me pasó**__**  
**__**pero ya no soy el mismo. **_

_**La Soledad, Pablo Neruda.**_

Continuara..._**  
**_


	54. Capitulo 23 segunda parte

**Capitulo 23**

**Segunda parte**

Cuando Richard vio a Manuelle entrar de esa manera a la habitación y escuchar a Marión llorar desesperadamente inmediatamente se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Marión? – Pregunto alarmado, al tiempo que se encaminaba presuroso a la puerta, pero Manuelle le cerró el paso.

- ¡A Ella no le pasa nada! ¡Nada que no seas tú! – Repuso el rubio con rabia en cada una de las palabras y sus ojos verdes ardían ante la impotencia. – De aquí no sales hasta que no me escuches Richard o como diablos te llames, porque no creas que por que estoy postrado en esta maldita silla de ruedas no puedo hacer mis averiguaciones y se perfectamente que Richard MacBeth no existe, así que por tu bien te sientas y me escuchas. – Con tono determinante y señalando la silla junto a la ventana ante lo cual Richard hizo caso, trago en seco temeroso ante el temperamento de su cuñado, pues no era fácil hacerle frente a un Teniente, que a pesar de que no tenia piernas podía romperle la cara a cualquiera con un solo golpe, pero sobre todo esto, estaba el respeto que le tenia, su actitud le decía que estaba ahí exigiendo, reclamando que dijera la verdad y que era hora de utilizar la fuerza si era preciso, pues su semblante se veía bastante alterado, no había marcha atrás el momento de enfrentar la realidad había llegado, Manuelle rompió el silencio. - ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? Y no quiero que me digas que es el trauma de la guerra porque sé perfectamente que ya lo has superado y puedes vivir con ello a mi no puedes engañarme, no creo que se te haya olvidado que estuve en el mismo infierno.

Richard solo asintió en silencio, mientras una variedad de emociones lo asaltaban formándole un nudo en la garganta y perdía la mirada en los rosales del jardín.

- Puedes no mirarme y hacer que no me escuchas, pero no voy a desistir ante tal teatro barato… ¿Richard porque eres tan cobarde? Me hubiese gustado conocer al soldado. – Continuaba Manuelle al tiempo que suavizaba un poco la voz. – ¿Donde quedo el militar que resistió dos años de guerra? Algo que no cualquiera hace, pues la mayoría de los voluntarios mueren al mes, cuando mucho cinco meses de ingresar al batallón, en cambio tú estuviste tres veces en el frente y por experiencia propia se lo que es estar en primera fila enrumbándote al infierno, ese que logro sobrevivir a un ataque de gas mostaza rompiendo con la estadísticas… ya estoy cansado y Marión también lo esta, aunque no te lo demuestre, hay veces en las que no puede mas, solo que se traga su dolor, su cansancio, su impotencia y yo… yo eso no lo puedo permitir es mi hermana, lo único que me queda en esta miserable vida y no voy a dejar que con tu actitud termines por arrancármela también, te encierras en ti mismo refugiándote en tus traumas y crees que Marión esta exenta de los de ella, crees que no vivió lo mismo porque no estuvo en el frente, pues muchas veces las enfermeras ven y viven cosas peores que nosotros mismo en el campo de batalla, tú solo tienes que estar atento, correr, enfrentar y tener sangre fría para matar con tal de salvar tu vida, corres y no miras atrás, solo corres entre barro, sangre, llanto y cuerpo inertes, eso es fácil cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte con vida en esa jauría por mantener poder, eso… eso es fácil, ¿Sabes que es difícil? Verlos morir lentamente después de horas de trabajo, de cirugía, de limpiezas, suturas, escucharlos gritar, suplicar y lo único que sale de sus bocas es "No quiero morir" y ellas hacen hasta lo imposible y le dicen que todo va a salir bien, que todo pasara, que pronto estarán con sus familiares lo único que les piden es que no los dejen morir y al final terminan por irse sin poder evitarlo y ellas quedan en deuda, por no poder haberlos regresado con sus familias.

Marión es una mujer fuerte, no se queja, cualquiera que le hubiese pasado lo que a ella, no lo hubiese superado ¿Acaso no es traumático? Enterarse que esta embarazada en plena guerra, le dan de baja y aun sabiendo su estado no acepta y se arriesga quedándose para ser ella misma quien te cure, pasando noches en velas al pie de tu cama tratando de mantenerte con vida, pidiéndole a Dios que no te lleve porque lo que mas quiere es que su hijo conozca a su padre, atenta a las noticias de que lo Alemanes avanzan cada vez mas y los aliados aun no llegan, un presentimiento le atormenta, sabe que de un momento a otro pueden llegar y atacar, busca por todos los medios y al menos en la sucursal del infierno aun cuenta con amigos que le ayudan a sacarte del hospital sin detenerse a escuchar consejos, roba un auto militar ya era suficiente tener carta blanca para su fusilamiento al cometer el peor delito dentro del mundo militar y no era robarse un auto si no que un soldado se fugue y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Marión contigo.

Ella ante su presentimiento te saco del hospital a las once de la noche y cuatro horas después llegaron los alemanes arrasaron todo sin miramientos dejando al edificio consumiéndose en llamas.

No se detuvo a pesar de estar agotada por la sed, el hambre y los malestares del embarazo, llevándote con la esperanza de llegar a su casa para poder por fin descansar de la absurda guerra y atenta con todos los medicamentos necesarios pues la infección se expandía por todo tu cuerpo, cuando al fin llega a tu hogar esperando ser recibida entre abrazos, risas y lagrimas de alegría no se encontró mas que un montón de escombros, sin poder coordinar lo que paso pues creía que solo ella y yo éramos lo que estábamos en la guerra ni por la mente se le paso que esta podía llegar hasta su familia arrasando con nuestros padres y tres hermanos seres inocentes, que no pasaban los nueve años de edad, con todo el dolor tuvo que continuar buscando un refugio sin siquiera detenerse a llorar la muerte de sus seres queridos, porque si la capturaban lo menos que podía pasarles era tu fusilado y ella prisionera de guerra y bien sabes que es preferible mil veces ser fusilado antes de caer bajo las garras del enemigo, perfectamente sabes lo que le hubiesen hecho.

Richard mientras escuchaba dejaba que las lagrimas bañaran sus rostro y la rabia e impotencia volvió a él apretando con fuerza los pasamanos de la silla al recordar a la enfermera que ellos rescataron y deseo nunca en su vida haber presenciado tal monstruosidad, la pobre mujer de la que nunca supo el nombre, pues no pronuncio palabras, sin duda habían abusado de ella mas de cincuenta hombres y no les vasto con eso como para también causarle heridas en todo el cuerpo con navajas y quemaduras que de seguro eran de cigarrillos, las cuales estaban infectadas, su rostro no tenia forma, tampoco tenia uñas ni dientes, esos animales que le hicieron eso no tendrían madre, hija, hermana o alguna mujer dentro de su familia si era que contaban con alguna, solo duro dos días y le dio gracias a Dios que muriera tan rápido pues por fin descansaría… si… si eso le hubiese pasado a Marión se habría vuelto loco y mataría a mas de uno. ¿Pero como lo hubiese evitado? Estaba inconsciente y se desharían de él primero, el solo pensar estas cosas le helaban la sangre.

Manuelle al ver el rostro de Richard supo que este se había topado con situaciones similares.

- No quiero decir que lo que hayas vivido es menos traumático, solo quiero hacerte entender que hay personas que hemos pasado por situaciones parecidas y seguimos adelante, Richard, tú al menos tienes a tu hijo, una familia la cual esta viva y no voy siquiera a persuadirte a que la busques porque tendrás tus razones, Richard tienes a Marión que no hace mas que amarte mas, que a ella misma, mas que a su propio hijo, la tienes a ella yo en cambio no tengo nada y no me quejo aunque algunas veces me muero de ganas por correr o bailar un Charleston. – Dirigiendo la mirada al vacio de sus piernas. – Creo que no lo sabias ya que Marión te ha mantenido en una burbuja… también ame, amo como nunca y con todas las fuerzas que poseo solo que me es imposible y no por miedo o por trauma porque a pesar de regresar de la guerra sin piernas fui directamente a buscarla y hacerla mi esposa ya que Dios me había dado una segunda oportunidad, pero cuando llegue a su casa, sus padres con lagrimas en los ojos me dijeron que el día del bombardeo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a visitar a mis padres, esperando obtener noticias de mi, no tienes la mísera idea de cómo me sentí, de cómo me siento cada vez que lo revivo.

Richard se volvió a mirarlo, no sabia nada, de lo pasado con su familia sabia que sus padres habían muerto, pero Marión nunca le conto como y cuando paso, tampoco sabia lo de la prometida de Manuelle, ni mucho menos que lo había sacado en esas circunstancia del hospital, lo mantuvo todo el tiempo sedado y mas de tres meses inconsciente.

El sufrimiento de Manuelle se podía ver al recordar y revivir por todo lo que habían pasado, la tempestad hacia estragos en su interior y lo estaba obligando a exteriorizarla, Richard se puso de pie y se encamino tomando asiento en la cama para estar mas cerca de su cuñado.

- Manuelle no digas que no tienes nada, esta tu hermana. – Con voz ahogada y colocándole una mano en el ante brazo.

- Se que la tengo a ella, pero cuando digo que no tengo nada… Si amas a Marión sabes a lo que me refiero. – Acoto Manuelle sin poder ocultar mas su llanto, por mas que intentaba no mostrase débil delante de su cuñado no pudo, lloro como un niño delante de él, siendo algo vergonzoso pues solo lloraba en silencio, en la soledad de su habitación, siempre le habían dicho que los hombres no lloraban, llevándose una mano al rostro para cubrirlo.

- Esta bien Manuelle, no hay de que avergonzarse los hombres también lloramos, me has visto hacerlo miles de veces a pesar de que va contra mi crianza aun recuerdo la voz de mi padre haciendo eco "No llores, no puedes llorar, los hombres no lloran" pero hay un momento en que no se puede mas y si no lo haces será peor. – Palmeándole la espalda.

- Al menos a ella Richard, Marión merece que te sinceres, que le digas la verdad, que dejes de lado la mentira en la que vives.

- Porque la amo Manuelle es que no digo nada y me trago todo, tengo miedo que cuando le diga todo lo que le he ocultado me odie y nunca pueda perdonarme.

- Te perdonara, puede que yo no porque no te amo, pero ella lo hará y si después de todo aun te quiere a su lado, yo no tengo el valor para ir en su contra, ahora vaya soldado y enfrente con valentía y coraje esa conversación pendiente.

Richard se puso de pie y se encamino hasta la puerta cuando Manuelle lo detuvo con la mano en la perilla.

- ¡Richard suerte! – Acoto con una sonrisa a la cual respondió de la misma manera, desde que conocía a su cuñado primera vez que lo veía sonreír y no era con Joshua, al menos eso hacia.

- Fabrizio, Manuelle, me llamo Fabrizio Di Carlo, si ves la caja de los medicamentos, sabrás porque pasaba horas observándola. – Abriendo por fin la puerta y dejándola así.

Manuelle estiro el brazo y busco dentro del cajón de la mesa de noche sacando uno de los medicamentos de su cuñado, buscando algo que tuviera que ver con lo que acababa de decir, debajo de las precauciones leyó elaborado por _**(Laboratorios Di Carlo). **_

Marión al escuchar la puerta se levanto y se encamino rápidamente hasta la habitación encontrándose en el pasillo con su esposo quien al verla salió corriendo hasta ella amarrándola en un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba entendiendo por fin después de tres años todo el dolor que ella había guardado, lloraba por todo lo que se había arriesgado por él, por todos los peligros que afronto, por saberla en medio de ellos, ahora mas que nunca la amaba.  
Todo su cuerpo convulsionaba ante el llanto Marión no podía mas que acompañarlo y Joshua los abrazaba a ambos, él se aparto un poco colocando sus manos en las mejillas de ella mirándola a los ojos los cuales Marión observaba y se decía que a pesar de tenerlos inundados en lagrimas se veían aun mas hermosos.

- Marión, amor ¿Por que siempre me has mantenido al margen? – Acariciándole las majillas y los cabellos con manos temblorosas. – Por que no me habías contando por todo lo que has pasado, el infierno que has vivido, lo de tus padres, como te has sacrificado por mí, Marión no merezco tanto. – Decía entre sollozos y ella lloraba abiertamente, sabia que Manuelle había puesto al tanto de todo a su esposo.

- Mi vida no digas eso, yo te amo, te amo eres mi razón de ser y te voy a amar…. Si no te dije nada es porque no quería atormentarte con mis problemas ya son bastante con los que tienes. – Limpiando con una mano las lágrimas de él mientras que con la otra mantenía cargado a Joshua, quien miraba con ojos sorpresivos la reacción de ambos, en ese momento Richard tomó al pequeño en brazos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso Marión? Tus problemas son también son los míos. – Con labios temblorosos dejaba caer una lluvia de besos en los de su esposa. – Somos una familia. – Dirigiendo la mirada al pequeño acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un beso en la frente. - Se que los he abandonado por mucho tiempo, primero todas las cosas que he vivido y también porque soy un cobarde. – Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras él afirmaba. – Si, si lo soy porque tengo miedo, me aterra enfrentar mi realidad, Manuelle me ha dado el valor y creo que es hora de que te diga todo lo que me atormenta. – En ese momento apareció Manuelle en el pasillo.

- ¡Campeón! Ven – Extendiéndole los brazos a Joshua, Marión dirigió la mirada a su hermano, en su rostro se podía ver fácilmente que había llorado, mas sin embargo esperaba al niño con una gran sonrisa, Fabrizio lo coloco en el piso y este salió corriendo lanzándose a los brazos de su tío quien lo recibió entre cosquillas sacándole pequeñas carcajadas, el padre se volvió para mirar a su cuñado quien también lo miraba y asintió con la cabeza haciéndole saber que era hora de que hablara con su hermana.

Fabrizio tomó la mano de Marión y la encamino al jardín bajo la mirada tranquila de Manuelle, sabia perfectamente que su cuñado era un buen muchacho, si no fuese así ella no se habría fijado en él lo que mas rabia y tristeza le daba es que aun eran muy jóvenes él apenas veinticuatro y ella veintiuno como para que sigan encaminando su vida a un desfiladero.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, se sentaron en el pasto al pie de un frondoso árbol, frente a frente, Fabrizio se acerco a ella mirándola a los ojos hasta juntar sus labios y profundizar el beso, uno con tanta energía, pasión, arrebato como cuando apenas eran novios, de esos que rompían los índices de Marión, haciéndola vibrar, se aparto lentamente para poder respirar y volvió a besarla despertando mil emociones dormidas esas que solo él le hizo conocer y que se habían redimido debido a los problemas vividos.

Si ella no lo perdonaba y tenia que irse al menos se llevaría el sabor de los labios mas dulces que en su vida había probado y que no pretendía, ni estaba interesado en probar otros.

Bajo nuevamente el ritmo del beso y se aparto lentamente a escasos centímetros del rostro de ella liberando un gran suspiro.

- Necesito empezar, pero me matan los nervios y no se por donde debo hacerlo.

- Creo que se empieza por el principio. – Respondió con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza

- Ese es el problema no se cual pueda ser el principio. – Tomando las manos de Marión

- Richard sea lo que sea prometo tratar de entender tus razones. – Mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Fabrizio, creo que por ahí debería empezar, en realidad me llamo Fabrizio Alfonso Di Carlo Pavese. – Termino por decir para por fin sacarse una mísera parte del peso que lo agobiaba.

Ella sabia que Richard MacBeth no existía pero se conformaba con que al menos se llamara Richard, si ya no era MacBeth, le gusto cuando llamo a su hijo Joshua pero nunca lo comprendió lo mas lógico era que lo llamara Richard, pero fue el quien Eligio Joshua de origen hebreo que quería decir bendecido por Dios y que acompañara al Alfonso.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto tratando de parecer lo mas imperturbable posible.

- Amor se que va a ser difícil, te voy a explicar y no con esto tratare de justificar mis mentiras, solo para que sepas quien soy sinceramente. – Marión solo asintió. – No soy Ingles, soy italiano. – Ahora sabía de donde Joshua saco esas palabras en italiano y ella culpando a Manuelle.

- ¿Por que te hiciste pasar por otra persona? Perfectamente hubieras entrado en el ejército sin necesidad de inventarte otra personalidad.

- Porque necesitaba otra identificación aun era menor de edad para entrar como voluntario, tengo veintidós años no veinticuatro, Marión además no podía entrar como italiano, cuando mi País estaba del lado de los alemanes. Por eso tuve que colocarme otro nombre el mío delataba demasiado. Aun recuerdo como si fuese ayer ese día, me escape del colegio, llegue hasta el centro de identificación, ni siquiera había pensado en un nombre ingles, sumamente creíble, con dos personas por delante, recorrí con mi mirada y vi por una de las ventanas en la calle del frente un automóvil de la realeza con el escudo de uno de los Duques e inmediatamente utilice su nombre, solo me faltaba el apellido lógicamente no podía utilizar el mismo del Duque, pues pensarían que era un hijo o algún familiar, por lo que seguí buscando hasta que recordé le libro en mis manos y no lo pensé dos veces para utilizar el apellido, estaban tan ansiosos por voluntarios que ni siquiera se detuvieron a constatar si de verdad mi documentación la había perdido, solo tuve que decir que la necesitaba con el fin de entregarme como voluntario y sin el mas mínimo inconveniente deje de ser Fabrizio Di Carlo y pase a ser Richard MacBeth y al día siguiente me encontraba en uno de los pelotones pertenecientes al ejercito que estaba formando el secretario de guerra Británico Horatio Kitchener bajo el eslogan **"Los Británicos te llaman "**– Buscando entre sus recuerdos sin desviar la mirada de las pupilas verdes de su esposa.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? – Mientras sus emociones se volvían un mar embravecido.

- No podía confiar en nadie. – La mirada de ella se volvió dura. – Marión si le decía lo mas mínimo a la persona equivocada pensarían que era un infiltrado.

Marión aparto la vista de la de él, no podía creer que no confiara en ella acaso no le demostró lo suficiente que nunca lo delataría, sentía tanta impotencia y las ganas de llorar amenazaban con ganarle, trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas, pues ella prometió comprender. Él le llevo una mano a la barbilla haciéndola volver la cara para que lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos.

- Marión eso fue antes de conocerte y si no te dije nada era porque no quería involucrarte en tal delito, no quería que por ningún motivo te creyeran mi cómplice, no sabes como deseaba que me susurraras al oído mi nombre y no el de Richard pues sentía que hacías el amor con otro y no conmigo, ya después logre acostumbrarme, asimilar que era Richard MacBeth, después de casi dos años, Marión antes de conocerte estaba en la guerra por inercia, porque ya no podía hacer nada para salir de ese infierno, por que no sabia como afrontar a mi familia si iba donde ellos después de una fuga, eso si contaba con suerte y lograba salir con vida de esta, ya me daba lo mismo, Marión yo solo esperaba cualquier ataque, es mas creo que entre a la guerra con ese propósito, quería morir pero antes de hacerlo saber que hice algo, si hacia frente era para no arriesgar la vida de algún compañero, pero si llegaba el momento no esperaba poner resistencia, hasta que te vi… Ibas sonriendo con una compañera y me dije que a pesar de estar en el infierno Dios no se olvidaba de uno, enviaba ángeles para que nos cuidaran y nos dieran ánimos, parecías un ángel envuelto en escarcha brillando a través de la lluvia, en ese momento hiciste que mi mundo diera un giro de 360 grados después de verte no quería por nada del mundo morir, no sin al menos saber tu nombre, tanto que fui yo mismo el que me herí en la pierna, el rifle se me disparo por estar pensando en la imagen divina de dos días antes. – Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal confesión.

- Me habías dicho que fue en un ataque masivo. – Dijo aun sonriendo.

- Pues no podía decirte que fue por estar pensando en ti mientras limpiaba el armamento, tampoco se lo dije al teniente si no él mismo se hubiera encargado de sacarme la bala colocarme en su lugar dos piedras de sal y suturar con ellas dentro. – Respondió sonriendo. – Sabes que nos tenían terminantemente prohibido mirar a las enfermeras o al menos pensar en ellas.

- Te confieso algo. – Él solo asintió en silencio.- Yo te había visto primero me dejaste sin aliento cuando te lavabas la cara, metías las manos dentro del tanque de agua y llenas las estrellabas contra tu rostros para después deslizarlas por tu cabello, que estaba corto. – Llevando una de sus manos hasta este para acariciarlo. – Me mataban los hilos de agua que bajaban por tu cuello y se confundía con la lluvia, aun no se que gracia encontrabas en lavarte la cara en medio de esta, todo alrededor desapareció solo era consiente del tintineo de tus placas de identificación colgadas de tu cuello.

- Bien que me miraste no. – Acoto él con una gran sonrisa, ella asintió mostrando una igual.

- Eso no fue todo cuando pasábamos frente era de ti de quien hablábamos de lo bien que te veías y que era un pecado que te estuvieses colocando la chaqueta del uniforme, claro teníamos que disimular, también nos tenían prohibido verlos, pero mi curiosidad fue mas grande y te mire de reojo y tu me mirabas en ese instantes deje de ser yo, pues tus ojos me mataron.

- Son los de mi padre. – Acoto entre dura y tristemente.

- Richa…. Fabrizio yo me ofrecí como voluntaria a la guerra porque necesitaba el dinero que ofrecían, mi madre estaba enferma y el tratamiento era bastante costoso; Manuelle bueno el mundo militar era su pasión desde los dieciséis años se enlisto y estudio para dedicar su vida a ello y aun a sus treinta y cinco años se que si no hubiese perdido las piernas estaría en cualquier base militar. ¿Pero cuales fueron tus razones?

- La falta de dinero definitivamente no fue y créeme que hubiese preferido que esa hubiese sido la causa, al menos seria algo con más poder… Marión fueron dos los motivos por los que decidí ofrecerme, de las cuales te voy a contar uno.

- Fabrizio… aun no me acostumbro a llamarte así y creo que nunca lo hare, quiero que me cuentes todas las razones.

- Amor no es justo para ti que te diga las dos, con una basta.

- Por favor… no sigas envuelto en secretos… creo que merezco toda tu sinceridad después de tanto tiempo y ya que estas dispuesto a hablar, pues que sea todo, algo le decía que terminaría por confirmarle lo que ya ella sospechaba.

- Marión… amor te contare todo pero quiero que sepas que te amo por encima de cualquier cosa. – Infundiéndose valor para empezar, ella asintió en silencio y un nudo se le hizo en la boca del estomago mas permaneció calmada y atenta, mientras él se ahogo en sus recuerdos.

_**Flash Back **_

_**27 de Diciembre de 1912**_

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños dormilón! – Grito Fransheska lanzándose a la cama y halando las sabanas.

- Fran… por favor déjame dormir. – Tomando nuevamente las sabanas que se encontraban a la altura de su pecho y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

- Fabri deja de ser tan perezoso mira que no todos los días se cumple catorce años. – Poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la ventana corrió las cortinas y las abrió inmediatamente el canto de los pájaros inundaron la habitación que a pesar de estar en invierno mantenían sus cantos firmes.

- Hace frio Fran, ¿Tú no duermes?, acaso eres un vampiro o eres la socia de Bram Stoker.

- No… ni lo uno, ni lo otro, solo que hoy es el cumple de mi hermano favorito.

- Soy el único que tienes. – Bajando la sabana y dejando al descubierto solo la cara con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados ya que la claridad lastimaba sus ojos.

- Bueno por eso eres mi favorito y te tengo un regalo. – Encaminándose hasta la silla en la entrada tomo una caja envuelta en papel rosa con lazo blanco.

-¿El regalo es para mi? – Pregunto desorientado ante el color de la envoltura. – Estás segura, no se lo digo por el papel.

-Siii Fabri es para ti, solo que… sabes es mi color favorito y es como una obsesión para mi y así el regalo sea para ti tiene que llevar este color, ahora ábrelo. – Extendiéndole la caja la cual él tomó y abrió encontrándose dentro, la constitución del estado, la Ley de proceso penal, el código civil Italiano, la Ley de impuesto y otras varias.

Fabrizio los reviso con entusiasmo cada una, después las dejo aun lado y se quito la sabana de un solo jalón, Fransheska abrió los ojos como plato se levanto inmediatamente de la cama y se volvió dándole la espalda a su hermano mientras cubría con sus manos el rostro.

- ¡Por Dios! Fabrizio Alfonso.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

- Cúbrete… no se como puedes dormir solo con ropa interior.

-Fran no seas boba somos hermanos no hay nada de malo, ahora ven acá. – Abrazándola. – Gracias Campanita. – Depositándole un beso en la mejilla. – Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida. –Ella sonreía y correspondía al abrazo, mientras Fabrizio le cubría la mejilla de besos.

-Solo espero que seas el mejor abogado de Italia, que digo de Italia tienes que ser el mejor abogado de Europa.

- Tenlo por seguro vas a ser la hermana favorita de el mejor abogado del mundo.

- Soy la única que tienes. – Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se soltaran del abrazo.

- Adelante. – Respondieron al llamado en unisonó.  
En ese momento entro Fiorella con un pastel azul cobalto (su preferido) y blanco iluminado por catorce velas y detrás de ella Luciano.

- Feliz Cumpleaños. – Dijeron con una sonrisa, Fiorella se acerco hasta él con el pastel antes de soplar su madre lo detuvo.

- Mi vida no olvides el deseo.

- No es solo mi deseo si no una deuda pendiente. – Desviando la mirada a su hermana para decirse en pensamiento "Quiero ser el mejor abogado de Europa". Y las velas se apagaron, Fiorella coloco el pastel en la mesa de noche y abrazo a Fabrizio.

- Felicidades mi bebe, mi pequeñito. – Dándole besos sin dejarlo respirar.

- Mamá…. Mamá. –Repetía Fabrizio

- Ya Fiorella. –Interrumpió Luciano. – No lo trates como aun recién nacido, no ves que ya es todo un hombre. – Acercándose hasta él y abrazándolo. – Felicidades… por cierto colócate algo decente no puedes andar así delante de las damas.

- Gracias papá…enseguida voy. – Respondió al abrazo y se dirigió al baño, Luciano capto con la mirada los libros en la cama, tomó uno y leyó el titulo.

- Es mi regalo papá. –Acoto Fransheska con entusiasmo.

- Bueno la verdad no creo que le vaya a servir de mucho en la escuela de medicina. –Lanzándolos despreocupadamente sobre la cama, Fabrizio que salía del baño abotonándose el pantalón.

- Papá ya te he dicho que quiero estudiar Leyes.

- Y yo te he dicho que estudiaras medicina. – Con voz determínate.

- Bueno… bueno esa conversación la dejaremos para otro día además esta muy trillada Luciano por favor hoy es el cumpleaños del bebé. – Acoto la madre.

- Fabrizio, Fiorella aprende a llamarlo por su nombre, no ves que es un hombre.

-Está bien hoy es el cumpleaños de Fabrizio. – Respondió mirando a su hijo guiñándole un ojo y acariciándole la mejilla.

_**5 de Enero de 1913**_

La noche se tornaba oscura y sumamente fría, eran alrededor de la nueve de la noche cuando un golpe en la puerta lo hizo levantar la vista del código penal italiano.

- Adelante. – Respondió Fabrizio volviendo la vista nuevamente al artículo cuarenta y ocho tratando de interpretarlo.

- Hijo ya es bastante tarde. – Dijo Luciano entrando a la habitación y tomando asiento al borde de la cama. – Deberías dormir.

- Papá dos artículos mas y te prometo que me acuesto. –Dijo con tono de suplica.

- Fabrizio, hijo porque te empeñas en estudiar algo que no te servirá de nada, esto no será necesario en la escuela de Medicina. – Tomando una de las Leyes.

- Papá no quiero ser medico, no es para mi… sabes que no tengo suficiente estomago para serlo.

- Hijo… Fabrizio. – Soltando un gran suspiro. – No es que quieras o no, es que debes serlo, estudiaras para ser uno de los mejores doctores del país, acaso no te das cuenta que es una carrera completa, la cual te da la satisfacción de salvar vidas.

- Papá por favor no solo en la medicina se puede salvar vidas, no tienes ideas de cuantas personas son fusiladas, colgadas y condenadas impunemente a causa de un veredicto erróneo, siendo un buen abogado podre defender y salvar las vidas de muchas personas. ¿Te es tan difícil entender?

- No… no me es difícil de entender solo que ya te lo he dicho serás medico, quiero que salves vidas desde un hospital no desde un tribunal, serás un gran doctor ejerciendo o como mínimo director de uno de los hospitales mas importantes del país, así veo tu futuro Fabrizio. – Palmeándole la mejilla para después ponerse de pie y encaminarse a la puerta. – Puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tus leyes, solo no te duermas tan tarde. – Le dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, para salir y cerrar la puerta.

- No pierdo el tiempo papá solo que no entiendo bien los artículos, pero esto no será un obstáculo para que sea un gran abogado, es mi sueño, no el tuyo papá. – Dijo con la garganta inundada en lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos mirando donde segundos antes su padre le dijo que perdía el tiempo. – Me gustaría tanto que me apoyaras. – Volviendo la vista a la Ley en sus manos temblorosas empezando nuevamente el capitulo cuarenta y ocho, para quedarse dormido casi a media noche.

_**12 de Enero de 1913 **_

Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras había decidió salir al parque y estudiar un poco mas el código civil para luego distraerse un poco.

- Eh… eh señorito a donde piensa que va tan rápido. – Deteniéndolo en seco Fiorella.

- Por ahí mamá. – Respondió rápidamente.

- Como que por ahí, eso no es una buena respuesta. – Haciendo señas con el dedo índice para que se acercara hasta ella.

- Lo siento mamá… voy al parque a leer un poco y a comerme un helado.

- Ves, así esta mejor. – Abrazándolo y cubriéndole las mejillas de besos.

- Madre… Mamá me estas despeinando y me vas a sonrojar las mejillas. – Fiorella dejo de besarlo y con sus dedos peinaba los cabellos de Fabrizio.

- Así te ves lindo chiquitín. – Con una brillante sonrisa.

- Madre no soy un bebe, puedo hacerlo yo mismo. – Acomodándose los cabellos.

- Está bien, pero para mi serás mi bebe así tengas canas sobre canas, seguirás siendo mi niño. – Dándole una nalgada para que se encaminara.

- ¡Mamá! – Repuso con asombro y ella le lanzo un beso y él le respondió con una sonrisa saliendo de la casa.

A pesar de estar aun en invierno el sol iluminaba con fuerza, la mirada de Fabrizio se perdía admirando como el astro derretía el hielo de las cimas de las montañas a lo lejos, mientras tomaba asiento en una banca, el parque estaba desolado lo que para él era magnifico ya que así podría concentrarse en la lectura pendiente, tratar de entender los artículos se había convertido en una obsesión, en un reto para él mismo y poder demostrarle a su padre que esto de las leyes era lo suyo y que el tema lo podía manejar a la perfección, se disponía a abrir el código civil donde estaba señalizado cuando su mirada capto a la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto, vestía de blanco y negro, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando cruzo su mirada con la de él y se desboco al ver que se acercaba, miro a su alrededor a ver si no se acercaba a saludar a alguien mas pero el parque estaba completamente solo, no había duda se acercaba hasta él.

- Buenas tardes niño ¿Qué haces tan solo por aquí, tus padres donde están?

Fabrizio se dijo que era mucho más hermosa de cerca y la voz era única, maravillosa.

- Efectivamente estoy solo señora, no soy tan niño como para perderme, puedo andar solo por la ciudad, estoy estudiando.

- Que bien y ¿Que estudias? – Pregunto tomando asiento al lado de Fabrizio.

Él sintió que el mundo se detenía, respiro profundo para no dejar caer el libro en sus manos y poder mostrarlo sin que ella se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

- ¡Vaya! Código Civil, estudias Leyes, entonces ya estas en la universidad, disculpa es que aparentas ser menor.

- No aun no estudio Leyes me faltan dos años, pero es algo que me apasiona por lo que practico desde ya.

- Bastante interesante, todos los jovencitos deberían de pensar de la misma manera y no perder el tiempo en tonterías y ¿Donde estudiaras? – Pregunto Interesada.

- En Cambridge, mi padre quiere enviarme allá, de hecho solo estoy aquí de vacaciones porque estudio la secundaria en Londres.

- Con razón el acento, ya lo has adquirido.

- Pues llevo cinco años estudiando allá, solo vengo a Italia dos veces al año ya que mi madre se empeña que en la vacaciones de verano las pase aquí no me deja hacer cursos de verano, solo el año pasado quería ir a Escocia, pero ella no accedió.

- Escocia es maravillosa, pero tu madre tiene razón, si yo tuviera hijos también buscaría pasar mas tiempo con ellos.

- Si, Escocia es bellísima fui con mis padres hace algún tiempo y aun recuerdo ciertas cosas de ese viaje, es raro que no tenga hijos al menos pequeños.

- No… no los tengo desgraciadamente soy viuda y mi esposo era bastante mayor.

- Lo siento señora no quise…

- No te preocupes, tampoco me gustan mucho los niños, si quiero tener alguno, es la ley de la vida ¿No? – Fabrizio solo asintió en silencio. – Aun estoy joven bueno eso pienso.

- Se ve bastante joven, además de hermosa. – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. – Logrando que el comentario de Fabrizio la ruborizara un poco. – Me caes muy bien pequeño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Respondió admirando los ojos grises de la mujer, eran parecidos a los de su hermana solo que los destellos amarillos eran mas visibles.

- Di Carlo ¿Los de los laboratorios?

- Si señora, mi padre es el gerente, Luciano Di Carlo.

- Pues claro que lo conozco, era amigo de mi esposo, claro la amistad decayó un poco después de que nos casamos, ya que no fuimos a Roma.

- Cuando veas a tu padre lo saludas de mi parte.

- Sera un placer señora, siempre y cuando sepa su nombre.

- Ah disculpa que no me haya presentado, Antonella Sanguinetti. – Extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Fabrizio en un cálido apretón.

- Entonces es un placer Antonella. – Mientras sus ojos entre mas la admiraba mas brillaban. – Espero no le importe que la llame por su nombre.

- No, para nada. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Bueno yo te dejo para que sigas con tu lectura…

- Ah no se preocupe no me molesta en nada además, aun me quedan dos años para aprender, de seguro en ese tiempo ya podre comprender bien los artículos.

- Se te hace difícil comprender los artículos, pero si es sumamente fácil, tu padre podría explicarte fácilmente. - La mirada de Fabrizio se oscureció y la desvió, mientras cavilaba. – "Si, él podría hacerlo, solo que no quiere por nada del mundo que estudie leyes". - ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto Antonella al notar el cambio del joven.

- Es solo que mi padre trabaja todo el día y por las noches llega muy cansado para explicarme.

- Bueno si quieres yo podría explicarte. –El corazón de Fabrizio se hincho de emoción.

- La verdad no me gustaría molestarla. – Tratando por todos lo medios de ocultar su agitación.

- Pero si no es ninguna molestia, no tengo nada que hacer, por las tardes podríamos encontrarnos todos los días aquí a las tres. – Mientras le sonreía con la mirada.

- ¿De verdad no es molestia? – Ella solo negó con la cabeza.- Entonces seria a partir de mañana.

- Si a partir de mañana porque hoy ya es bastante tarde y debo marcharme. – Poniéndose de pie.

- Gracias Antonella. – Dijo sonriente

- De nada niño. – Doblándose un poco y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Hermosos ojos, de seguro tendrás muchas niñas inglesas locas por ti, mas siendo italiano.

- No muchas en realidad. – Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. – Son los de mi padre. – Antonella negó con la cabeza.

- Son más lindos, tienen un brillo especial ese brillo de la juventud, entonces nos vemos mañana pequeño. – Él asintió en silencio y ella se encamino.

- ¡Antonella! – Deteniéndola a unos diez pasos ella se volvió. – ¡Fabrizio! No me digas niño. – Ella asintió nuevamente para proseguir en su camino.

Fabrizio aun no se lo podía creer, ni siquiera podía sentir su cuerpo, se llevo una mano hasta la mejilla donde lo beso Antonella, la mujer era hermosa, nunca ni en sus más absurdos sueños pensó que una mujer mayor podría dejarlo sin aliento.

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche se la pasó en una nube, estaba en su habitación mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados debajo su cabeza, mientras recordaba cada rasgo de la sorprendente mujer. Cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación.

- Hola hermanito. – Dijo Fransheska sacándolo de sus recuerdos mientras se lanzaba a su cama y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Campanita. – Mientras la tomaba por la nariz.

- Mira mis pies. – Dijo ella mostrando unas zapatillas de Ballet color rosa. Al tiempo que se ponía de pie y daba vueltas. Él se sentó en la cama para admirarla mejor. - ¿No son hermosas? Ahora si podre practicar mejor.

- Están lindas, pero que no te las vea papá porque te las desaparece.

- Si lo se, por eso practico cuando no esta en casa. – Deteniendo sus movimientos.

-Pero ahora esta en la casa.

- Si pero esta encerrado en el despacho con mamá. – Sentándose nuevamente en la cama de Fabrizio con la piernas cruzadas. – Yo fui con mamá de compras ¿Y tu que hiciste por la tarde?

- Pues yo fui a leer un rato en el parque.

- Huy Fabrizio que aburrido te has vuelto. – Haciendo cara de desagrado. – Esta bien no te tomes tan enserio lo de la promesa, me conformo con que seas un buen abogado, pero ya bájale a la lectura, no me sirves tan erudito. - Fabrizio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- No es aburrido Fran y menos si tienes la fortuna de encontrarte con la mujer más bella del universo.

- A ver hermano, que yo recuerde tu y yo no nos vimos esta tarde, es mas ni siquiera pase cerca del parque.

- No me refiero a ti Fran… - Halándole una de las mejillas, a lo que ella hizo un puchero. – Tu eres la niña mas linda del universo, pero esa es la mujer… la mujer.

- Ah Fabrizio estas enamorado, pero dices que de una mujer, ¿Cómo así? Será de una chica.

- No… no es una mujer de seguro uno siete años menor que mamá.

- ¡Fabrizio Di Carlo! – Dijo Fransheska alarmada. El en un movimiento rápido le tapo la boca.

- No seas escandalosa, después sube papá y te ve con las zapatillas puestas. – Para retirar la mano de la boca de su hermana.

- Pero me estas diciendo que estas enamorado de una mujer de veinticinco años, Fabrizio te lleva once años. – Dijo a penas en un susurro.

- Campanita tampoco es el fin del mundo, además no estoy enamorado, me gusta… eso si, me gusta y mucho, es maravillosa. ¿Me vas a guardar el secreto? – Pregunto mirando los ojos de su hermana.

- Fabrizio… es que es como si fuera mamá.

- Fransheska por favor, además ella me ve como un niño, nada más.

- Está bien… esta bien prometo guardarte el secreto. – Acepto con tono de derrota.

- Por eso eres mi hermana favorita. – Abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente. – Por eso te has ganado, que quiera hoy practicar contigo el bendito Tango. – Ella se puso de pie de un brinco y le tendió la mano con una brillante sonrisa.

- Entonces venga mi pareja favorita.

- Vas a bailar con el mejor. – Al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Fransheska y salía de la cama.

- Si esta bien, Casimiro Ain. – Dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Podía ser mejor que él si me lo propongo. – Dijo seriamente y ella exploto en otra carcajada. Y empezaron con los pasos básicos que ya anteriormente habían practicado, claro sin música, solo practicaban con música cuando su padre no estaba y su madre se las colocaba, siempre salía perdiendo Fabrizio ya que le tocaba bailar con las dos.

Al día siguiente busco la mejor ropa y se perfumo más de lo normal, salió de prisa llegando a tiempo al parque, tomó asiento en la misma banca.

- Eres sumamente puntual Fabrizio. – Lo tomo por sorpresa Antonella llegando a sus espaldas, él se volvió para admirarla y le dijo.

- No olvide que estudio en Londres y pues nos enseñan a ser todo unos caballeros, cabe destacar en lo caballeros la puntualidad. – Dijo con una brillante sonrisa haciendo resplandecer aun más el zafiro de sus pupilas.

- Vaya pues es una verdadera suerte encontrarme un caballero hoy día. – Tomando asiento. – Bueno señorito, no perdamos tiempo, a lo que venimos.

Él le entrego el libro y ella lo abrió desde el principio leyó el primer articulo para luego decirle con palabras mas sencillas lo que esto quería decir, a lo que Fabrizio entendió perfectamente, pero entre mas tiempo pasaba era menos la atención que ponía admirando a Antonella, como su voz lo llenaba, era una sensación extraña la que se despertaba en él algo nuevo, nunca antes había experimentado, pues nunca se percato en mirar a ninguna mujer o joven con tanto interés, solo por amistad, pero Antonella despertaba algo inexplicable, una sensación maravillosa, sentía cosquillas en su estomago cada vez que la veía sonreír y aunque quisiera no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y que su corazón latiese locamente, pero sobre todo no podía evitar que su mirada se posara de vez en cuando en sus labios o en su escote, causándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el vientre y que su nuca sudara.

El tiempo paso volando a su lado, creía tener cinco minutos con ella, cuando en realidad llevaban dos horas, fue Antonella quien pidió un momento para descansar, Fabrizio se puso de pie, pidiéndolo que lo esperara un segundo y regreso con dos helados, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la caballerosidad del joven.

- Al menos para refrescar un poco la garganta.

- Gracias. – Después de degustar el helado ella estuvo platicando con él unos cuarenta minutos mas hasta que decidió despedirse pues ya era bastante tarde.

_**(La historia de Fabrizio es narrada en una mañana pero por no abandonar las demás historias se las vamos a ir mostrando por cuadros, al terminar de recordar es que le contara a Marión, manteniendo el mismo tiempo.)**_

Al día siguiente todo estaba preparado, la casa quedaría cerrada, sabanas blancas cubrían todos los muebles, sin flores, sin vida… solo un cajón… una estructura, justo así quedaría… al igual que su dueña quien parecía carecer de vida, sus ojos aun se encontraban hinchados y rojos, los azotes del dolor no se borraban con facilidad, tampoco ella tenia intensión de ocultarlos, sin una gota de maquillaje, sin prendas… solo un anillo, un anillo que jamás en su vida se quitaría de nuevo, solo eso le quedaba… esa seria la prueba de que algunas vez fue realmente feliz, que alguna vez amo y fue amada. Se marchaba a España, quería poner distancia, mucha distancia de por medio… tal vez eso la ayudaría, tenia que ayudarle pues esta vez no quedaba nada, no había motivo para regresar a este lugar… - Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Sra. Antonella ya todo está listo – Menciono Eva a sus espaldas.

Ella observo por ultima vez el jardín, paseando su mirada por todo el lugar viendo la imagen de su niño en cada rincón, dedicándole esa sonrisa maravillosa que solo le dedicaba a ella, esa mirada que le llenaba el alma, antes de cerrar la puerta lo vio parado en la terraza junto a ella, abrazándola como solía hacerlo.

- Adiós Fabrizio – Susurro sintiendo su corazón romperse en dos de nuevo mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla. – Adiós mi niño.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, se coloco el sombrero, sin detener en observar nada mas y subió al auto. El mismo avanzaba por las calles, mas su mirada se encontraba atrapada por el paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

- Vamos antes al lago Federico – Le ordeno al chofer, sin apartar la mirada de la caja.

El auto llego al lugar indicado por la mujer, esta bajo y camino hasta la orilla… se sentó en una banca, su mirada se perdió en los hermosos colores que el agua adquiría cuando se acercaba la tarde, la suave brisa mecía su cabello… y sus pensamientos volaron ocho años atrás.

– No tengas miedo Antonella no te vas a caer.

- Fabrizio es que no se y si me caigo… no… no sé nadar. – Dijo apenada en un susurro. Él soltó una carcajada.

- Con eso no hay problema yo se y muy bien, no te pasara nada. – Con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella dejo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire mientras apretaba con fuerza la caja contra su pecho. Se coloco de pie y miro el paquete que tenia en una mano.

- Perdona todo el daño que te hice – Dijo y lanzo el paquete al centro del lago – Me llevo tu alegría y tu felicidad conmigo… el dolor no lo quiero – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Camino alejándose de ese lugar, dejando en el fondo de ese lago las cartas que Fabrizio le enviase donde le suplicaba que regresara por él, esas cargadas de dolor y tristeza. Subió al auto y le dio la orden a Federico de continuar. Cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes el que tenia destino para París ya anunciaba su salida. El hombre entrego el equipaje con rapidez, camino hasta donde la mujer se encontraba.

- Cuida de Eva… y gracias por todo – Menciono recibiendo la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

- Pierda cuidado señora – Respondió este dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella intento hacer lo mismo sin mucho éxito camino hasta el tren, ya en este ocupo el vagón que le correspondía, corrió la cortina para observar a las personas en los andenes. Su mirada se perdió buscando una figura que ya nunca mas encontraría, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – No vino… esta vez no llegaste – Se dijo en pensamientos, cerró los ojos y el tren comenzó a marchar.

_**16 de Enero de 1913 **_

El lugar estaba a media luz, el olor a madera reinaba en el, mientras Fransheska caminaba con cuidado tomada de la mano de Fabrizio.

- ¿Cuanto falta Peter Pan? – Pregunto con impaciencia.

- Falta poco Campanita, ya llegamos, ten cuidado un escalón mas, listo puedes abrir los ojos. – Dijo Fabrizio retirando la cinta rosada que cubría los ojos de su hermana.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Grito Colgándosele del cuello y dándole besos. - ¡Fabrizio! – Se soltó y admiro el lugar. – Esto… esto es magnifico, maravilloso. - Volviendo a abrazarse a su hermano.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado. – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Que si me gusta? Me encanta, me fascina ¿Puedo empezar desde hoy mismo? – Él solo asintió en silencio. Ella salió corriendo y se monto sobre el escenario. ¿Y como vamos a pagarlo?

- Pues no te preocupes ya pague lo que nos queda de días aquí y el mes completo de Agosto, puedes venir todos los días si quieres de una a cinco de la tarde que esta desocupado, ya después veo como pago Diciembre.

- Ahí Fabrizio te has gastado la mensualidad que no pasa papá en esto. – Dijo con tristeza.

- ¿En esto? – Dijo extendiendo los brazos y admirando el lugar. – Esto es un teatro Campanita, aquí puedes bailar hay suficiente espacio además es para que empieces actuar profesionalmente.

- Peter Pan eres el mejor hermano del mundo y tengo la dicha de que sea mío, ahora venga mi Casimiro Ain italiano, probemos estas tablas. – Le extendió los brazos desde arriba del escenario. Él de un brinco subió y empezó a dar vueltas con su hermana y unas lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos grises de ella.

- ¿Por que lloras? Tampoco es quede en la ruina, todavía me quedo para comprarme unos cuantos helados.

- Es que solo nos queda una semana, otra vez nos vamos a separar, Fabrizio no me gusta estar lejos de ti.

- El tiempo pasa rápido, veras como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos nuevamente sobre estas tablas y no solo aquí todavía me debes la guerra de hojas secas del año pasado, ya veras no creas que te vas a librar de esa. –Limpiando las lágrimas de su hermana, que sonreía al recordar los juegos compartidos con su hermano.

_**20 de Enero de 1913 **_

Luciano llego esa noche preguntando por Fabrizio, quien se encontraba jugando cartas en la terraza con su hermana y madre.

- Fabrizio hijo, ven necesito entregarte un regalo.

- En serio padre, ya estoy contigo. – Se puso de pie y se encamino al salón donde su padre lo llamaba.

- Espero que te guste. – Extendiéndole un paquete. – ¿Que esperas? ábrelo. – insistió antes la indecisión de su hijo por abrirlo. - Fabrizio rasgo el papel y se encontró con un libro bastante grande y grueso, el cual era de Anatomía Humana, el joven admiro la portada por varios segundos hasta que su padre hablo. – Te lo traje como estas, tan abierto a aprender antes de tiempo, puedes ir comprendiendo un poco el cuerpo humano y así ir delante de tus compañeros en Cambridge el dentro de años ¿Qué no te gusto el regalo? – Al ver el inexpresivo rostro de Fabrizio.

- Si… si me gusto papá gracias. – Sin desviar la vista del libro, sabia que su padre no iba a cambiar de parecer, insistía en que estudiaría medicina y cada vez mas se encontraba en este callejón sin salida, su padre no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer, bueno aun le queda un poco más de un año para convencerlo.

_**24 de Enero de 1913 **_

Todas las tarde se encontraba puntual con Antonella en el parque, este era su ultimo día pues mañana en la mañana regresaría a Londres, ella le había ayudado bastante, en realidad ya no necesitaba de su ayuda, pero eso no se lo dejaba saber, no podía dejar de verla y sabiendo que este era el ultimo no podía evitar sentir un hueco en el pecho y una tristeza profunda, la amistad entre ambos había crecido en un cien por cien, pasaban horas conversando y no se aburrían para nada, a veces sentía que el tiempo con ella era demasiado poco, en realidad quería pasar cada segundo del día admirándola, sintiendo su olor, escuchando su voz, ver su cuello había algo en el que muchas veces lo tentaba a acercar su labios a este, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo.

Se frustraba y le daba rabia cuando ella lo trataba como un niño dejándoselo ver de una manera sutil, pero ella se empeñaba en mantener la distancia muchas veces parecía que se le olvidaba que estaba con alguien menor porque lo trataba con mas confianza de lo normal, le tomaba la mano o le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Espero que te vaya muy bien en los estudios y que obtengas las notas más altas del curso. – Dijo Antonella mientras acomodaba una hebra del cabello castaño detrás de la oreja de Fabrizio.

- Gracias, pondré todo mi empeño para no decepcionarte. – Tomándole la mano, a lo que ella la retito cuidadosamente. –Antonella. - Quería decirle lo cautivado que lo tenía, sentía que era una necesidad, ella tenía que saberlo.

- Si dime, pequeño. – Ahí estaba otra vez tratándolo como a un mocoso, todas sus esperanzas se desplomaron.

- ¿Te puedo escribir? – Decidió esperar… esperar por Dios seria ocho meses sin verla el solo hecho le causaba un dolor indescriptible.

- Claro.

- No importa si no me respondes, solo quiero poder verte cuando regrese en agosto aun nos faltan un par de Leyes. – Ella dejo libre una sonrisa.

- Está bien, te responderé. – Con esa respuesta hizo que el mundo de Fabrizio se iluminara por completo. El momento de despedirse había llegado ella se puso de pie y él también, Antonella se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, él estaba casi del mismo alto de ella, la verdad es que Fabrizio Di Carlo para tener catorce años era bastante alto, podría pasar fácilmente por uno de diecisiete. – Dios te bendiga, niño lindo. – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

Ese beso dejo a Fabrizio en otra constelación, lo hizo flotar y sentir que las piernas podrían fallarle en cualquier momento, que su corazón saliera por su boca y quedara expuesto a mitad de la calle.

Al día Siguiente se encontraban en la estación de trenes que lo llevarían hasta Francia dejando a Fransheska en París y de ahí ir hasta el puerto para embarcar a Fabrizio nuevamente de regreso a Londres, su padre los llevaría dejando ya a Fabrizio dentro del barco.

En la estación su madre lloraba mientras los despedía, con palabras de aliento cariñosas, el tren empezó a andar cuando Fabrizio vio a Antonella a lo lejos en la estación y su corazón se volvió pequeño, como si alguien se lo estuviera extirpando, se quedo parado observándola.

- Fabrizio, ven a sentarte ¿Qué estas viendo?

- Nada papá ya voy. – Respondió tomando asiento al lado de su hermana.

- ¿Es ella? – Pregunto Fransheska en un susurro. Él asintió en silencio pues tenia la garganta inundada. – Es muy bonita y no es tan vieja. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Fabrizio se acerco a su hermana y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Que tanto se secretean, que no me cuentan. – Interrumpió Luciano con una sonrisa.

- Nada papi, solo que le dejamos un regalo a mami, para que lo encuentre ahora que llegue a la casa. – Respondió Fransheska, lo primero que se le vino a la mente y pues era verdad le habían dejado a su madre un ramo de flores con una carta de cada uno.

- Ahora si... pues la voy a tener llorando un mes por toda la casa, ustedes se van y se olvidan de uno a lo que se encuentran con sus amigos, quien se queda con la cascada andante soy yo. – Haciendo la sonrisa más amplia y ellos lo acompañaron.

En la puerta del Colegio de Fransheska en parís, otra despedida a la cual enfrentarse.

- Ya sabes me escribes y deja de llorar Campanita que se te apaga la luz. – Dijo sonriendo mientras el también lloraba.

- Me vas hacer mucha, mucha, mucha falta Peter Pan nunca le han preguntado a James Mathew Barrie, que seria si este par se separa, por eso que no se le ocurra a Wendy Darling Antonella, separarnos porque le saco los ojos. – Dijo haciendo un garfio con sus dedos

- Oh vamos no sabia que tenía una hermana asesina. – Dijo sonriendo. – Antonella no me va a separar de ti, ya te lo he dicho ella no siente mas que una amistad por mi, que mas quisiera yo que sintiera algo mas.

- Por Dios Fabri le gustas, ¿Si no por qué razón te fue a ver a la estación?

- Ojala, bueno, te repito, ella no va a lograr separarnos, lo que siento por ambas es igual de grande pero al mismo tiempo es diferente y ya, que ahí viene papá con la madre superiora. – Se dieron un último abrazo y ambos dejaron libres mas lagrimas.

- Papito me vas a hacer mucha falta. – Abrazando a Luciano.

- A mi también mi princesa. – Dijo Luciano respondiendo al abrazo de su hija. – Ahora ve que se hace tarde ya la madre superiora te espera. – Bueno nos vamos Fabrizio. – Colocándole una mano en la espalda a su hijo, mientras este veía como su hermana se alejaba de la mano del pingüino. – Límpiate las lágrimas muchacho, que haces llorando, los hombres no lloran. – Se encaminaron al hotel donde pasarían el resto del día pues el barco de Fabrizio partiría al día siguiente por la mañana, pasaron el resto de la tarde en la habitación doble que había reservado Luciano, entre conversaciones amenas, el tema de los estudios Fabrizio lo había evadido por completo para no llevarse un mal sabor de boca del ultimo día junto a su padre, era un gran hombre si dejaba de lado su insistencia, lo pasaban muy bien entre chistes y anécdotas, bajaron a cenar al restaurante salieron un rato a pasear por las calles parisinas, regresando temprano, ya que al día siguiente les tocaba madrugar.

- ¿Papá? – Dijo Fabrizio somnoliento.

- Si hijo. – Respondió Luciano de la misma manera.

- Creo que estoy enamorado.

- Que bien hijo, el amor es el sentimiento mas hermoso que puede existir, solo ten cuidado porque también puede hacerte sufrir y mucho… ¿Fabrizio?

- ¿Si?

- Para todo hay su tiempo, aun estas muy joven para enamorarte, de seguro es una ilusión, solo un consejo, no te entregues por completo… no hasta que no estés sumamente seguro y no te apures en descubrir las cosas que el cuerpo te pide, solo ten paciencia y mas si es con una jovencita, ya hemos tenido la conversación de las consecuencias que puede traer el dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento.

- Si padre me controlare, me toca ya que no la veré por ahora.

- ¿Porque tendrá tutores este año?

- Seguramente… Buenas noches padre, sabes que te quiero mucho. – No podía contarle todo a su padre si sabia que le hablaba de una mujer que casi le doblaba la edad se levantaba en ese instante y le daba una tunda.

- Yo también hijo, buenas noches. – Terminaron por quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente a las siete y quince minutos de la mañana el barco zarpaba hacia Londres mientras Fabrizio se despedía de su padre desde la cubierta.

_**" Hermano, tu que tienes la luz, dime la mía.**___

___**Soy como un ciego. Voy sin rumbo y ando a tientas.**___

___**Voy bajo tempestades y tormentas,**___

___**ciego de ensueño y loco de armonía.**___

___**Ese es mi mal. Soñar. La poesía**___

___**es la camisa férrea de mil puntas cruentas**___

___**que llevo sobre el alma. Las espinas sangrientas**___

___**dejan caer las gotas de mi melancolía.**___

___**Y así voy, ciego y loco, por este mundo amargo;**___

___**a veces me parece que el camino es muy largo,**___

___**y a veces que es muy corto...**___

___**Y en este titubeo de aliento y agonía,**___

___**cargo lleno de penas lo que apenas soporto.**___

___**¿ No oyes caer las gotas de mi melancolía ? "**___

___**Melancolía - Rubén Darío**_

Continuara..._**  
**_


	55. Capitulo 23 tercera parte

**Capitulo 23**

**Tercera parte **

_**26 de Febrero de 1913 **_

Los días en la escuela segundaria de la Trinidad de Juan Whitgift pasaban rápidamente de clases a misa de misa a talleres, pero Fabrizio parecía estar suspendido en el tiempo, este no avanzaba antes extrañaba a su familia, pero ahora también extrañaba al punto del desespero a Antonella, a pesar de que le escribía dos veces por mes y ella le contestaba, esto no era suficiente, no se comparaba admirar su caligrafía, que mirarse en sus hermosos ojos grises, escuchar su voz esa que lo hechizaba, que lo elevaba, aun faltaban dos meses para que por fin se dieran las vacaciones de verano y primera vez en cinco años no le interesaban los cursos, ni mucho menos ir hasta Leeds, le daba lo mismo, lo único que deseaba era poder regresar a Florencia, mas que nunca quería ir a su país, por eso el día que embarco para llegar a París donde lo esperaba su padre fue uno de los días mas felices de su vida.

- Hijo estás mucho más alto. – Saludo Luciano abrazando a Fabrizio que corrió hasta él.

- Papá que alegría verte, no sabes las ganas que tenia de salir de ese encierro un día mas y te juro me volvía loco.

- Y yo te tengo una sorpresa. – En ese momento salieron detrás de un auto Fransheska y Fiorella.

- ¡Peter Pan! – Grito Fransheska lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.

- Campanita, pero ¿Que paso aquí? si siempre tenemos que esperar dos días por ti.

- Ahí no me preguntes, ¿Por que tienes que saber todo? solo abrázame. – Dijo con una sonrisa, Fabrizio la abrazo y la elevo un poco. – Ahora si, pues es que salieron antes para el curso de verano. – Dejo a su hermana y camino hasta su madre.

- Mi pequeño, mi bebe. – Abrazándolo mientras lloraba. – Y Luciano no me digas que no lo malcrié porque tenía casi ocho meses sin verlo. –Dirigiéndose a su esposo, mientras seguía entre los brazos de su hijo que ya estaba de su alto y empezó con su acostumbrada lluvia de besos.

- Mamá… madre estamos en el puerto, mamá estamos en publico. – Evitando un poco.

- Que importa que miren y se mueran de la envidia que aun adoro a mi hijo.

- Fiorella ya que avergüenzas al muchacho. – Acoto Luciano.

- Ah yo te avergüenzo, ¿Es eso Fabrizio? –Dijo deteniéndose.

- No madre para nada, no me avergüenzas solo que estamos atrasando el fluido de personas, estamos en la mitad. – Dijo señalando a su espalda. – Mejor nos vamos creo que nos da chance de tomar el tren a Florencia. – Extendiéndole el brazo a su madre el cual ella rodeo inmediatamente con el de ella.

- Si mejor nos vamos, tienes razón mi niño… Que hermoso que estas. – Pellizcándole una mejilla. –Mira nada mas como te miran todas las chicas. – Desviando la mirada.

- Lo miran porque aun lo tratas como aun bebe. – Dijo Fransheska explotando en una carcajada.

- ¿Estas celosa Fran…? - Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Yo celosa por favor y de ti?… no… no que va. – Desviando la mirada.

- Ven acá boba. – La halo pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Mi nenita… mi princesa no te pongas celosa, tu sabes que eres la reina de la casa. – Dijo Fiorella soltando a Fabrizio y pasándose al lado de Fransheska. – Es que los quiero tanto que no me doy vasto para los dos. – Mientras Luciano soltó una carcajada ahogada.

- Ahora el celoso es papá. – Dijo Fransheska explotando en otra carcajada.

- Ah no Luciano, a ti te tengo más tiempo así que deja de ser egoísta.

- ¿Yo? … yo no he dicho nada. – Desviando la mirada a su alrededor mientras llevaba las manos cruzada en su espalda y se adelantaba un poco.

- Ve mamá. – Le susurro Fabrizio

- Está bien… tu padre es un malcriado. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Es tu culpa tú lo tienes así. – Sonriendo mientras ella se encaminaba a alcanzar a Luciano se acerco hasta él y lo tomó de la mano, mientras este le deposito un beso en la de ella para después sonreírle. Fabrizio y Fransheska se tomaron del brazo e iban detrás de ellos.

_**15 de agosto de 1913**_

Durante el trayecto en tren hasta Florencia mientras Luciano y Fiorella dormían, Fabrizio y Fransheska se ponían al día de las cosas que no se contaron por cartas y el joven no paraba de hablar de Antonella, su hermana se dio cuenta que sin duda alguna el sentimiento había crecido aun mas, llegaron a Florencia entrada la noche por lo que se le haría imposible ir a ver al parque a Antonella sabia perfectamente que no estaría, cada vez la angustia crecía mas, las ganas de verla le devoraban la razón, ya lo sabia de sobre manera que esa noche la exaltación no lo dejaría dormir, por lo que se levanto temprano, desayunaron juntos antes de que Luciano se fuera a la empresa, después hablar un rato con su madre, acompaño a Fransheska al teatro dejándola ahí prometiendo pasar a buscarla, el camino hasta el parque era cada vez mas largo, por fin llego y una imagen divina aunque de espaldas hizo que se le acelerara la respiración, se volcara el corazón y la sangre corriera mas rápido por sus venas, para detenerse de golpe y volver a correr, aunque quisiera parecer serio no podía sus músculos lo obligaban a mantener una amplia sonrisa.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado muriendo por volver a verla y justo ahora revivía, que no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ella, quisiera tener las palabras adecuadas para decirle todo lo que le esta pasando, que le gusta demasiado y que todo el tiempo vive desesperado, cuantas veces no ha deseado ser el viento para poder acariciarla, que lo que mas deseaba era poder enamorarla, que no tenia prisa solo esperaba que ella le correspondiera, se canso de buscar un motivo, tan solo uno por el cual no pueda amarla y no lo encontró pues ella le ha dado miles para querer enamorarse, definitivamente lo tenia en una nube enamorado, solo esperando por ella, solo esperando que decidiera subir a está, mientras la caja en sus manos temblaba, se acercaba mas a ella.

- ¡Antonella! – Se animo a decir, ella se volvió a verlo lo miro por unos segundos y después salió casi corriendo hasta él con las mas hermosa sonrisa sin detenerse se amarraron en un abrazo que duro unos minutos, después ella lo rompió lentamente.

- Mi niño mira nada más que grande estas. –Dijo tomándolo de las manos y separándose un poco Fabrizio ya estaba del mismo alto.

- Te traje algo. – Dijo extendiéndole la caja.

- ¿Enserio? – Mirándolo incrédula. Él solo asintió en silencio.

- Ábrelo. – Dijo con impaciencia, ella quito el papel y abrió la caja saliendo de esta una pequeña bailarina de Ballet dando vueltas mientras una hermosa melodía inundaba el ambiente. –Tuve que comprar dos, pues a mi hermana también le regale una igual, ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Me encanta, es bellísima, nunca me habían regalado nada así, sabes que me case muy joven y no disfrute de mi niñez, solo me regalaban joyas, viajes y esas cosas. – Dijo mientras sentía que las lagrimas la traicionarían, no sabia porque el regalo de un niño la había emocionado tanto, estar con él, conversar la hacia sentirse esa niña que se sacrifico por ambición, esa que por poder y dinero no disfruto de su tiempo. – Pero cuéntame ¿Como van tus estudios? – Tomándolo por las manos para tomar asiento en su banca, ya era su banca, la banca de los dos.

- Bien… muy bien Antonella, pero no quiero hablar de estudios mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ya tendremos mas tiempo para hablar de eso.

- ¿Y de que quieres que hablemos? – Pregunto sin desviar la mirada de la bailarina que daba vueltas, mientras la melodía amenizaba el ambiente.

- De ti. – Le dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿De mi? – Levantando la cabeza lentamente y lo miro a los ojos. - ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Tenia que preguntárselo, no podía soportar mas, tenia que saber si Antonella tenía a alguien mas, si era así le tocaría desistir, pero si no crecerían sus esperanzas.

- Pues ya se que eres viuda, pero… pero. – No sabia porque se le hacia tan difícil hacer la pregunta, respiro profundo y decidió que lo haría de una. – ¿Quisiera saber si tienes a otro hombre? – Ella solo se quedo mirándolo sin decir palabra, ante la reacción de ella se apresuro a decir. – Pues es que como tienes tanto tiempo sola.

- No. – Volvió la mirada a la caja de música. – Pero no deberías de hacerme esas preguntas. – Dijo seriamente.

- Lo siento Antonella no era mi intensión parecer atrevido. – Dijo Tristemente al notar que ella se había molestado, pero sentía un calor en su alma.

- No te preocupes, solo que no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos, ni mucho menos que me pregunten si ando con alguien o no, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida. – Suavizando un poco la voz, pero manteniendo el mimo semblante duro.

- Está bien prometo no meterme nuevamente en tu vida, no en la personal… para reivindicarme te invito mañana a dar un paseo por el lago. ¿Qué me dices? – Levantando su mano derecha. –Prometo no preguntarte nada.

La mezcla confusión, tristeza, rabia que sintió al momento de que Fabrizio le hizo la pregunta la hizo desaparecer con esta invitación, no sabia porque un niño podía hacerla sentir de esa manera, hacerla sentir como si ella tuviera quince años, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Está bien, pero sin preguntar nada. – Mirándolo nuevamente.

- Hecho, no preguntare nada y llevare pan para los cisnes. –Dijo con un brillo intenso en los ojos. Ella volvió a sonreír.

Se percato de la hora y vio que se le había hecho tarde para ir por Fransheska por lo que se puso de pie de un salto, ante la mirada sorprendía de Antonella.

- Me tengo que ir, debo buscar a mi hermana en el teatro. – Dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer sin dejarla parpadear y salió casi corriendo.

- ¡Mañana a las tres! – Dijo ella en voz alta.

- En punto, ni un minuto más, pueden ser diez minutos menos, pero no uno más.- Respondió Fabrizio con una gran sonrisa y se encamino nuevamente.

Antonella se quedo sentada y abrió nuevamente la caja de música mientras la melodía la transportaba a otro universo y una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

Llego y encontró a su hermana sentada en una de las butacas del teatro, en su rostro se podía apreciar fácilmente que estaba molesta por la demora, corrió hasta ella y se detuvo con la respiración aun agitada, pues había corrido durante todo el trayecto.

- Campanita, ya llegue. – Dijo doblándose y colocándose la mano en el costado donde se había instalado el dolor por la falta de oxigeno, dejando la boca abierta para tomar todo el aire posible.

- Es evidente que llegaste, al menos que este viendo a un fantasma. – Repuso seriamente. – Que por cierto un fantasma demasiado impuntual, llevo mas de media hora esperando.

- Hermana, lo siento se me hizo tarde… no fue mi intensión, es que el tiempo pasa volando. – Dijo sentándose al lado de ella y tomando las zapatillas.

- Si lastima que no lo vi volar… ya no la soporto. – Dijo aun molesta mientras desviaba la mirada de su hermano.

- Fran… Campanita, Fransheska Di Carlo. – Viendo que su hermana no se volvía a mirarlo. – ¿Sera que me puedes mirar a la cara? – Ella volvió la vista, manteniéndose seria, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un mohín de molestia. – Cuando te digo que pasa volando es así, créeme, algún día te vas a enamorar y entonces te acordaras de mí, cuando estas al lado de esa persona el tiempo será tu enemigo.

- Entonces yo soy tu enemigo. – Dijo irónicamente.

- No boba… ven acá. – Acercándose para darle un abrazo.

- Fabrizio Alfonso Di Carlo Pavese, no me toques… no me toques – Dijo poniéndose de pie con mal humor.

- Fransheska… mejor no digo tu segundo nombre porque te molestaras aun mas conmigo, deja los celos, tú sabes que eres mi hermana y que te prefiero más a ti. – Ella soltó una carcajada.

- Si se nota. – Manteniendo el sarcasmo en la voz.

- Bueno esta bien Fran, mejor nos vamos que se hace tarde y después llega papá y si no nos ve en la casa sabes la que se arma y a quien le toca los regaños por nuestra culpa es a mamá. – Poniéndose de pie y tomando el bolso de su hermana.

- Se nos hace tarde… se nos hace tarde… porque no le dices lo mismo a Wendy Antonella. – Caminando hacia la salida a unos diez pasos de distancia de él, caminaba mas rápido de lo normal dejando a su hermano atrás.

- ¿Podrías esperarme? – Tratando de alcanzarla.

- No puedo se nos hace tarde y no olvides que ahora el tiempo pasa volandoooo. – Haciendo unas alas con sus brazos. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante los celos de su hermana, corrió hasta ella y la tomó por la cintura abrazándola empezó a darle besos en las mejillas.

- Campanita, deja los celos absurdos, ahora ven se que me lo merezco por demorarme, te prometo que será la primera y la ultima vez que te deje esperando. – Al tiempo que se colocaba delante de ella y la subía en su espalda. – Seré tu caballo hasta la casa. – Fransheska no pudo evitar sonreír y que la molestia desapareciera.

- Hurra caballo… al trote que es tarde y el tiempo galopa. –Fabrizio soltó una carcajada la cual ella acompaño.

Al día siguiente Fabrizio esperaba impaciente, era un cuarto para las tres y ya había gastado casi la mistad de la bolsa de migajas de pan en las palomas, mientras las ansias devoraban sus nervios, cinco para las tres y Antonella al fin aparecía y se veía mas hermosa que nunca vestida completamente de blanco y un sombrero del mismo color.

- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando? – Pregunto tomando asiento y él se ponía de pie.

- No… no la verdad no mucho. – Le extendió la mano. – Vamos el bote nos espera.

- Pensé que solo era caminar. – Dijo asombrada.

- No es lo mismo darle de comer a los Cines desde la orilla que a mitad del lago. – Mostrándole la bolsa con el pan.

- Bueno… entonces no perdamos el tiempo. – Enseguida lo tomaba de la mano que él le ofrecía y se ponía de pie, cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, Fabrizio le señalo el bote que estaba sostenido por una soga de uno de los pilares del muelle, caminaron hasta este y él de un brinco estuvo dentro del bote, le extendió una mano para que entrara pero ella miro a sus pies y sabia que con los zapatos se le haría imposible.

- Quítatelos. – Dijo él con una brillante sonrisa el sol estaba en su punto mas alto por lo que hacia que sus ojos se vieran mas claros y aun mas brillantes, ella dudo por un momento pero termino quitándoselos y entregándoselos a él que los coloco rápidamente a un lado en el bote, le extendió nuevamente la mano la cual ella tomó temblorosamente, algo le decía que se le haría difícil ya que el muelle era bastante alto. – No tengas miedo Antonella no te vas a caer.

- Fabrizio es que no se y si me caigo… no… no se nadar. – Dijo apenada en un susurro. Él soltó una carcajada.

- Con eso no hay problema yo se y muy bien no te pasara nada. – Con una amplia sonrisa.

- Esta bien, pero dame la otra mano. – Fabrizio se acerco aun mas mientras el bote se mecía ante el movimiento. Y ella tomó ambas manos del joven.

- No, Antonella, espera así no… acércate un poco mas. – Soltando las manos de la mujer. – Haciendo un ademan con las manos para que se acercara.

- Fabrizio mejor no, prefiero caminar… camine… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Fabrizio llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la elevo del suelo para bajarla al bote, cuando sus pies tocaron la madera de la embarcación su cuerpo quedo adherido al de Fabrizio, ambos se perdieron por segundos en los ojos del otro, la respiración de Fabrizio se descontrolo como nunca antes y por mas que quiso no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran en la cintura de Antonella, estaba seguro que ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero Antonella estaba ahogándose en el mar profundo que eran sus pupilas, el bote se meció con la brisa él cayo de espaldas y ella encima, en ese momento ella empezó a reírse y él no pudo mas que acompañarla aunque las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran tan nuevas como placenteras, Antonella aprovecho el momento y se acomodo a un lado tomando asiento, Fabrizio tomó los remos y empezó su recorrido, mientras ella admiraba a su alrededor, tomó la bolsa con las migajas de pan y esparció un poco aprovechando que había una pareja de cisnes cerca, estos se acercaron al alimento. Se decía que los ojos de Antonella eran hermosos tenían algo extraño pero al mismo tiempo eran mágicos, únicos.

- ¿Hoy no tienes que ir por tu hermana? – Hablo interrumpiendo el escrutinio de Fabrizio en su rostro. Él negó con la cabeza, mientras ella continuaba alimentando a los Cisnes. – ¿No tienes amigos aquí en Florencia?

- Si, uno, mi mejor amigo Ángelo, pero esta en Venecia de vacaciones. – Ella sonrió

- Es bueno tener amigos. – Y se volvió para darle mas comida a los animales, Fabrizio miraba embelesado el perfil de Antonella y a su mente llego su primer beso, estaba dando su primer beso, aunque fuese con la mirada, se decía que igual valía y lo elevaba de una manera única, los labios de ella eran perfectos, sin duda alguna estaban hecho para que los de él los besaran y pensar que hace un momento los tuvo tan cerca, se moría por saber que era esto que Antonella despertaba en él, estas ganas que no sabia como explicarlas, simplemente lo llenaban y lo hacían querer abrazarla, que su nariz y labios descansaran sobre su níveo cuello. – Ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar. – Otra vez ella interrumpiéndolo, no le molestaba, escuchar su voz era sensacional, solo que siempre era para decirle que el tiempo había pasado, si tuviera algún poder seria el de detener el tiempo, estancarlo en este lugar, a esta hora y dejarlo así para la eternidad.

- Si tienes razón. – Dijo al fin en un susurro y empezó a remar de regreso al muelle. Al llegar la ayudo a salir pero esta vez Antonella trato de mantener la distancia, llegaron a la plaza y ya anochecía, el la tomó de la mano, pero ella disimuladamente se soltó, Fabrizio se acerco y le dio un beso lento en la mejilla, reteniendo lo mas que podía en sus labios la suavidad de la piel de Antonella.

- Es bastante tarde niño, mejor vete ya si no te darán un regaño por mi culpa. – Dijo entre seria y sonriente algo que Fabrizio no lograba entender.

- Está bien, entonces mañana a las tres nuevamente. – Dijo entusiasmado.

- No… no mañana no puedo. – Respondió desviando la mirada.

- Entonces pasado mañana. – Acoto algo triste.

- Creo que tampoco podre… creo que el lunes. – Dijo al fin.

- ¡El lunes! Antonella es mucho tiempo. – Con decepción en la voz. – ¿Por que tanto?

- Ya te he dicho que no me hagas preguntas. – Volviendo su voz un poco mas dura.

- Está bien, entonces será, el lunes a las tres me tendrás aquí con la constitución recuerda que aun me faltan dos libros y no los estudie porque prometiste explicarme.

- Bueno ya vete… anda. – Y se volvió antes que él encaminándose al lado opuesto del parque.

Fabrizio llego corriendo a su casa, paso rápidamente por la sala pero su madre lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio Alfonso. – Esto quería decir que estaba molesta, lo llamaba por su nombre completo, se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta sonriente, sabia perfectamente como hacer que su madre cayera a sus pies.

- Mama… la madre mas linda del mundo. – Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba. – No hay otra en todo el mundo… por eso todos me envidian, mamá últimamente te ves mucho mas hermosa, mira nada mas esos ojos como te brillan. – Mirándola a los ojos. – Eso es porque en la casa esta su consentido, su bebé, su Fabrizio Alfonso… ¿Estas molestas con tu chiquitín? – Dijo temiendo a la respuesta.

- Ya deja de ser zalamero. – Al tiempo que lo besaba. – ¿Por que te apareces tan tarde?

- ¿Mamá recuerdas que tu pequeño te dijo esta tarde que iría a pasear en el bote y a darle de comer a los cines? – Acariciándole la mejilla a Fiorella.

- Si… si que lo recuerdo, pero solo llevaste una bolsa pequeña, al menos que le hayas pedido al portugués de la esquina un saco de migajas y que haya millones de Cines.

- Mamá tienes razón solo que me distraje con el atardecer, me distraje Fiorella Bella. – Acoto con una sonrisa, ya que veía a su madre sonreír.

- Bueno… bueno ahora ve con tus encantos a ver si funcionan con tu padre que esta muy pero muy molesto en el despacho.

- Bueno que Dios me acompañe. – Dijo Soltando un suspiro mientras se encaminaba al despacho.

Llamo a la puerta y escucho la voz de su padre que lo invitaba a pasar.

- Buenas noches papá. – Dijo tímidamente.

- Siéntate. – Fue lo único que dijo Luciano a lo que Fabrizio hizo caso inmediatamente. – ¿Se puede saber cuando piensas madurar Fabrizio Alfonso, como se te ocurre estar hasta tan tarde en el Lago y solo, acaso no sabes el peligro que corres? ya eres un hombre no tengo porque estar todo el tiempo supervisando lo que haces bien o lo que haces mal y llegar a estas horas a la casa.

- Papá es que… - En un susurro.

- Es que nada jovencito. – Interrumpiéndolo. – ¿Acaso no sabes lo que nos preocupa, si te pasa algo malo, sabes como se pondría tu madre?

- Papá lo siento, si se que se pondría muy mal prome…

- Claro que se pondría mal y no prometas nada, solo quiero que sea la primera y la última vez que esto pase, ahora te vas a tu habitación y de ahí no sales después de tres días. – Fabrizio se puso de pie con la cabeza baja y se encamino a la puerta. – Espero que no me desobedezcas ni que aproveches cuando este en el trabajo, porque me entero que has salido de la habitación, y te aumento el castigo y de ahí solo saldrás hasta tomar el tren a París, soy capaz de no ir a la empresa para hacerte cumplir.

Abrió la puerta sin decir nada antes de cerrarla.

- No se preocupe padre no pienso desobedecerlo, puede ir tranquilamente al trabajo. – Y cerro salió mientras las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, su madre lo vio y prefirió no decir nada para no empeorar las cosas, subiendo las escaleras las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos las cuales limpio con rabia, entro a su habitación y se encerró en ella, Fransheska no fue esa noche a visitarlo de seguro su padre se lo prohibió, lloro hasta quedarse dormido. **(Final segunda parte del recuerdo de Fabrizio).**

Era sábado Candy no había ido al trabajo ese día, lo tenia libre. Albert había salido temprano para encontrarse con Fransheska pues pasarían todo el día en un hermoso pueblo cercano, que la chica había prometido mostrarle, ambos la invitaron pero se negó alegando que deseaba descansar, en realidad lo que no quería era incomodarlos, sabia que su presencia los cohibiría, además que no deseaba ver muestras de amor, no en el estado en el cual se encontraba, si eso sucedía lo mas seguro era que terminara llorando por no tener a Fabrizio a su lado. Tampoco deseaba quedarse encerrada todo el día eso solo le traería recuerdos, los libros no servían, ni intentar dormir, ni sus platicas con Ángela, además no era justo para la mujer dedicarle todo el día a ella y no compartir con Antonio.

- ¡Por Dios, el amor se respiraba por todas partes! – Menciono - Y ella se sentía tan desafortunada, no entendía porque el joven tenia que ser tan… orgulloso… estúpidamente orgulloso, eso era – Pensaba al tiempo que caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación.

Después de unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo con Piedra de Luna, el día se veía hermoso, brillante… buscaría algo ligero para comer, unos libros… podía ir hasta el rio y darse un baño… claro está a cualquier parte del rio alejado del lugar donde se encontraba con Fabrizio. Camino hasta el baño, se dio una ducha, busco su ropa de equitación, se hizo una media cola de caballo y bajo.

- ¿Saldrás Candy? – Pregunto la morena mirándola con interés.

- Si, voy a dar un paseo, necesito llevar algunas frutas para comer Ángela, deseo pasar el día cerca del rio, distraerme un poco… este encierro me esta asfixiando – Contesto abrochándose los guantes – Puedes colocar todo en este bolso – Agrego extendiéndole un hermoso bolso de piel a la mujer.

Ángela solo afirmo en silencio, sabia que la rubia buscaba desesperadamente hacerse la fuerte y no admitir que extrañaba a Fabrizio, al menos no después del tercer día de ver como este ni se acercaba, ni la llamaba, estaba resuelta a darse su puesto… pero ¿Cuánto lograría aguantar? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos mientras le preparaba una merienda a la joven.

- Aquí tienes Candy… - Tuvo la intención de agregar algo mas pero prefirió no hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias, no volveré sino hasta la tarde… si Albert llega antes dile que salí a pasear, que no se preocupe que estoy con Piedra de Luna – Menciono con tono decidido.

- No te preocupes así lo hare – Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Gracias, nos vemos en la tarde – Dijo la rubia y salió del lugar. A los pocos minutos Ángela logro ver cuando salía con la yegua.

Candy llego a un hermoso lugar después de dar varias vueltas por la zonas cercanas a la casa, esta estaba un poco apartada, pero era perfecta, la luz del Sol iluminaba el paisaje con sus colores brillantes, un inmenso árbol le brindaba su sombra, el rio a pocos metros se veía muy provocativo, un pozo que se había formado gracias a la barrera que formaba una gran piedra creaba un espacio perfecto para bañarse. Bajo del animal y camino con ella hasta debajo del árbol, desato el bolso de la silla de Piedra de Luna, saco de este una manta de cuadros que había colocado Ángela, varios libros, por supuesto nada relacionado con el amor, era la ultimo que deseaba leer, opto por el terror; Allan Poe, Ambrose Bierce y Nathaniel Hawthorne; eso seria suficiente para alejar cualquier imagen romántica de su cabeza, aunque lo mas seguro era que terminara teniendo pesadillas por una semana. También saco las frutas que llevaba, manzanas, melocotones, peras, ciruelas y unas galletas de avena que había hecho Ángela, así como una botella de zumo de naranja… Antonio le dijo que si lo aseguraba bien dentro del rio podía enfriarlo para que fuese más agradable y mantuviese el sabor. Camino hasta este, metió la manos en el agua que aunque fría no llegaba a ser desagradable, mucho menos si el día era caluroso como lo había sido los últimos, con unas piedras aseguro la botella para que la corriente no la arrastrara, comprobando que estaba segura camino de regreso al árbol, se acostó sobre su estomago y comenzó a leer.

Llevaba tres páginas del Gato Negro cuando decidió dejarlo a un lado, no soportaba ver como maltrataban al animal, busco y se encontró con La Casa Usher… al menos aquí no habían animales maltratados, la historia la atrapo por completo y aunque macabra no deja de ser atractiva para el lector… así entre uno y otro cuento fueron pasando las horas, ya era mediodía y el calor cada vez era mas intenso, ni siquiera las hojas del árbol se movían, el aire se sentía húmedo. Dejo de lado el libro, busco otra fruta pues ya había comido varias, se sentó y de repente recordó la botella… el agua se veía sumamente tentadora, se deshizo de su ropa rápidamente y se metió a esta, al principio la temperatura la hizo crisparse como una gata, se lanzo verificando que el lugar era seguro, después de varios minutos se encontraba totalmente a gusto, sumergiéndose en las relajantes aguas, alejando de ella toda la tensión, cerró los ojos y se concentro en dejar su mente en blanco.

Eran fin de semana por lo cual ninguno de los dos tenía que ir a la oficina, así que decidieron quedarse juntos estos dos días, compartiendo las comidas, juegos, libros… aunque Neil no era mucho de leer, su fuerte eran los números, sin embargo no se opuso cuando ella le sugirió que leyeran juntos, con la condición que ella lo haría y él solo la escucharía, se encontraban acostados en el sofá de la sala, ella con el rostro sobre el pecho de él, mientras este tenia los ojos cerrados y acariciaba el cabello oscuro como la noche y suave como la seda de ella, dejándose cautivar por su hermosa voz.

- _**"Entonces el ruiseñor se apretó mas contra la espina, y la espina toco su corazón, y un fuerte espasmo de dolor lo atravesó. Amargo, amargo era el dolor, y mas y mas salvaje crecía la canción, porque cantaba el Amor que se perfecciona con la Muerte, el amor que no muere en la tumba."***_- La voz de Vanessa se quebró al decir estas palabras y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Neil sintió como si esa espina también se le hubiese clavado a él, esa ultima frase llevo a su mente a recordar eso que tanto deseaba olvidar o mejor dicho a esa que tanto necesitaba olvidar, las lágrimas también se agolparon en su garganta y sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con dolorosa lentitud; sin poder evitarlo la imagen de Candy la ultima vez que la vio llego hasta su mente, en ese entonces se veía tan triste… apagada, ese brillo que antes poseía y que nunca mas volvió a ver en ella… ese brillo se quedo con Grandchester en su tumba… _**"Porque cantaba el Amor que se perfecciona con la Muerte"**_Si, eso exactamente era… él era perfecto para ella, ya no podía cometer errores, no podía defraudarla… todo en Grandchester era pulcro, sin manchas, sin equivocaciones… él era algo que jamás, nunca nadie lograra sustituir… mucho menos superar, ella lo sabia, ella lo había creado y se amarraba a ello con todas sus fuerzas, ese amor que le profesaba a él era la coraza que la mantenía alejada de todo y al mismo tiempo era lo que la estaba matando – Él se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y se había olvidado de Vanessa.

- Neil… ¿Neil me escuchas? – Pregunto ella al ver que el joven se encontraba absorto. Llevo una mano hasta la mejilla del chico y la acaricio con suavidad, haciéndolo reaccionar, él fijo la mirada en ella de nuevo - ¿Dónde estabas? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Eh? Me distraje un momento… disculpa – Contesto esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Se coloco de pie y camino hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Ella se quedo sentada observándolo con cuidado, era evidente que se había puesto nervioso, otra vez sus pensamientos habían sido atrapados por "Ella" y no era la primera vez, en realidad ya Vanessa había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había descubierto así… pensando en "Ella" sin embargo nunca dijo nada… prefería callarse, sabia que lo hacia por cobarde, que le aterrorizaba el conocer mas sobre esa mujer que había dejado en Chicago, sin embargo… algo dentro ella comenzaba a crecer asfixiándola, llenándola de angustia y sabia que tenia que dejarlo salir, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ella? – Pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces y dando gracias a su voz por no demostrar el grado de turbación en el cual se encontraba.

- ¿Ella? No entiendo Vanessa – Pregunto sorprendido volviéndose para mirar a la chica - ¿Quién es ella? – Inquirió de nuevo y sintió como un peso se alojo en su estomago.

- La mujer que dejaste en Chicago – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Mujer? No entiendo Vanessa… no hay ninguna mujer en Chicago – Menciono él dándose la vuelta.

- Eso no es cierto Neil… es absurdo que desees engañarme… ¿O será que a quien quieres engañar es a ti? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Aquí nadie esta engañando a nadie, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas tan absurdas – Dijo y enseguida su semblante cambio, se puso serio y se tenso.

- De tu actitud… la verdad no ganas nada con negármelo, solo confirmas mas mis sospechas… lo que no entiendo es porque te muestras tan esquivo… a menos claro esta que no desee hablar de ello porque aun te duele… porque aun la amas – Dijo estudiando cada una de las reacciones del chico. La verdad no sabia de donde estaba sacando el valor para hablarle así.

Él se quedo en silencio mirándola, se había congelado no sabia que decirle… - Camino hasta donde ella estaba e intento abrazarla, pero la chica lo esquivo.

- Vanessa… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Eso me pregunto yo… Neil yo no me voy a poner a juzgarte ni a rechazarte por qué compartas conmigo tus sentimientos… si no quieres hacerlo perfecto, pero hay situaciones que a veces me superan… yo no puedo fingir todo el tiempo que no pasa nada… que no noto cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos después que estamos juntos o cuando tienes esos arranques de pasión y me haces el amor sin siquiera mirarme a la cara – Contesto y su voz se quebró al final… estaba apunto de llorar, pero no lo haría, no lo haría.

- Vanessa yo… - El joven se detuvo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para responder a sus dudas y por mas vueltas que le daba no lograba hacerlo, así que decidió tomar la vía mas rápida – Creo que estas equivocada… no existe nadie en Chicago, no hay una mujer esperándome o algo por el estilo, no tengo ningún tipo de compromiso con nadie – Agrego caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba para besarla.

Ella se quedo atónita ante la respuesta de él, pensaba que al menos lograría confesarle que si, que existía alguien… sin embargo le había mentido descaradamente, se percato de las intensiones de él y lo esquivo de inmediato.

- Perfecto… necesito descansar un poco Neil, si no tienes problema me gustaría quedarme sola – Dijo con rabia.

- Perfecto – Menciono caminando hasta la mesa donde se encontraban las llaves de su auto, estaba vestido decentemente así que no seria problema salir de allí sin perder mas tiempo. – Con la mano puesta en la perilla se volvió para mirarla – No entiendo que es lo que quieres… que ganas con… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- La verdad… eso gano, no sentir que le estoy robando tu compañía a alguien mas… - Él la detuvo.

- ¡No existe nadie mas! – Grito Neil lleno de dolor y rabia. Ella sollozo y las lágrimas por fin desbordaron sus ojos. Él se sintió horrible – Vanessa lo siento… no debí – Agrego angustiado.

- No te preocupes… todo esta bien – Dijo con voz entrecortada y le hizo un ademan para que no se acercara.

Neil cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. Ella se dejo caer en el mueble y empezó a llorar, se sentía tan mal, vacía, estúpida… ¿Por qué tenia que haberlo presionado de esa manera? ¿Y por qué no?… ¿Acaso no era justo que ella supiese toda la verdad? – Se pregunto entre sollozos y algo dentro de su corazón le decía que buscando la verdad podía llegar a sufrir más.

Él subió a su auto y salió a toda prisa de ese lugar, comenzó a dar vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, no quería llegar a su casa… en realidad no deseaba estar en ningún lado, todo esto lo estaba volviéndolo loco, detuvo el auto, las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas quemándolas, se sentía atado, victima de un peso que le estaba arruinado la vida… su vida que parecía ser perfecta. – Le dio varios golpes al volante para descargar su rabia en este, sin embargo el dolor no disminuía en nada, cerró los ojos y dejo libre su llanto sin ningún tipo de reparo. Después de más de una hora de estar así se limpio las lágrimas con rabia, encendió el auto y siguió recorriendo las calles, se detuvo frente a un restaurante, entro en este y fue directamente hasta la barra del bar, pidió un whiskey doble, se llevo el vaso a los labios y lo tomó de un trago, su cara hizo una mueca cuando sintió el licor inundar su boca y luego quemar su garganta, respiro profundamente y después exhalo.

- Deme otro igual por favor – Menciono mirando el vaso entre su mano.

Después de estar mas de una hora nadando y dejándose envolver por la suave corriente del rio la joven salió, se sentía totalmente renovada, una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, tomó la toalla que había guardado en el bolso, se seco con ella y se envolvió en la misma, por allí no se veía a nadie, era un lugar bastante apartado por lo cual no se preocupo de ponerse la ropa de nuevo, se tendió sobre la manta, tomó los melocotones y busco otro libro. Después de una hora se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta, la suave brisa y el sonido de la naturaleza la había sumido en un estado de sopor que logro vencerla, despertó al escuchar un trueno a lo lejos, se levanto sobresaltada y un leve mareo le hizo volver a la posición que tenia, al cabo de unos minutos abrió los ojos de nuevo, se levanto con mas cuidado, tomó las cosas que llevaba y las guardo todas en el bolso, busco a Piedra de Luna y amarro el moral a la silla, la yegua se encontraba un poco inquieta pero ella pensó que eran los truenos, cada vez se sentían mas cerca, una gruesa formación de nubes no muy lejos de allí anunciaban una tormenta, camino hasta el rio y se mojo la cara y el cabello para acomodarlo un poco, saco la botella sorbió un poco del liquido que refresco su garganta, camino para buscar su ropa se cambio y dejo la toalla afuera en caso que fuese necesaria para cubrirse de la lluvia, estaba por montar a la yegua cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

- No solo sales para adéntrate en un bosque que es peligroso, sino que además te quedas dormida como si estuvieses en tu habitación y para colmo con amenaza de tormenta… definitivamente eres una mujer que gusta de correr riesgos.

Ella se quedo congelada ante la imagen de Fabrizio, se veía totalmente calmado y hermoso… realmente hermoso, esa imagen de él la dejo sin aire, no lograba encontrar su voz y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, en realidad lo hacia todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuando…? – No encontraba completar una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? – Esbozo lo que ella intentaba decir. La chica asintió en silencio – Con Ónix – Respondió mirándola a los ojos - ¿Desde cuando lo he estado? Todo el día – Contesto con tranquilidad.

- Eso es mentira… yo… yo llegue y no vi a nadie en este lugar. – Menciono con voz temblorosa. – Fue desde que me quede dormida… - Intentaba controlarse, pero la cercanía de Fabrizio la ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

- Tienes razón, cuando llegue te encontré dormida y… - Dijo acercándose más a ella y mirando sus ojos.

- ¿Y? – Pregunto Candy sin poder evitarlo.

- Me perdí en tu imagen… no fui capaz de apartar mi mirada de ti, me reproche mil veces lo estúpido que he sido… fue el mas imbécil de todos los imbéciles… un verdadero idiota –Contesto con voz suave acercándose aun mas a ella.

- Lamento no poder contradecirte en todo lo que acabas de decir… - Expreso la chica esquivando la mirada del joven, intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer tranquila pero su corazón corría desbocado – Yo agregaría mas calificativos a esa lista – Agrego caminando para alejarse de él.

El chico dejo ver esa media sonrisa que la desboronaba por completo, esa que volvía sus piernas de trapo, la detuvo tomándola por el codo con firmeza y suavidad, antes que montara a la yegua.

- ¿Cuáles? – Pregunto buscando su mirada – De verdad me interesa saberlos – Agrego con seriedad… y pena.

Ella se quedo sin saber que decir, su actitud la sorprendía… y al mismo tiempo hacia que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor… ¿Cuándo había olvidado el poder que él tenia sobre ella? – Pensaba mirándolos a los ojos y sintiendo el calor de su mano sujetándola.

- Orgulloso… arrogante, malcriado… infantil – Menciono todo sin detenerse a vacilar. Él dejo ver esa sonrisa de nuevo y ella puso todas sus fuerzas en mantener ese suspiro que intentaba salir dentro de su pecho.

- Lo siento… me porte como un idiota Candy lo sé… me deje llevar por… por los celos, por la rabia y el dolor… pero te juro que no quise… no quise hacerte daño amor – Dijo con voz suave, su mirada reflejaba que realmente estaba arrepentido.

- Yo… - Él la interrumpió.

- Por favor déjame continuar… Candy yo… me cegué, me deje llevar por lo que sentí en ese momento y después el orgullo comenzó a hacer estragos en mi… pensaba que… que mantenerme alejado haría todo mas fácil, que cuando te volviese ver, pues podía aclarar las cosas y demostrarle a mi corazón que lo sucedido no tenia importancia… pero solo basto encontrarte aquí… solo basto verte de nuevo para que todo se fuera por un barranco, olvide todo al verte Candy, el orgullo, los celos, la rabia, el dolor… me decía una y otra vez "Tienes que ser valiente Fabrizio… tienes que mantener tu posición"… pero en el amor eso no vale, en el amor no vale ser valiente… no si sabes en el fondo que vas a morir en cuanto veas esos ojos que adoras… en cuanto sientas su perfume, su calor… eso lo sabia, lo sabia perfectamente y sin embargo… - Se detuvo viendo que los ojos de ella se humedecían.

- Yo tal vez fui mas idiota que tú… todo lo que paso fue mi culpa, sabia que debía buscarte y tratar de explicarte, sin embargo me quede inmóvil sin hacer nada, pensando en que tú eras el responsable de dar el primer paso… - Bajo la mirada apenada – Lo siento Fabrizio, siento haberte lastimando… no quise hacerlo amor… no quise – Agrego y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- No amor, perdóname tú a mi… por favor – Dijo amarrándola en un abrazo.

Ella se aferro a él y hundió su cara dentro del pecho, levanto la mirada para perderse en los ojos zafiros que tanto había extrañado, él llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de ella y bajaba muy despacio para besarla cuando un gran trueno retumbo en todo el lugar, de inmediato el cielo pareció abrirse en dos, descargando un torrente de agua sobre ellos, en segundos ambos se encontraban empapados, él corrió tomándola de la mano, la ayudo a montar a Piedra de Luna para después él correr hasta Ónix, subió en este con destreza.

- ¡Tenemos que regresar a la casa! – Grito ella para que él lograse escucharla entre la lluvia.

- ¡No, estamos muy lejos! ¡Sígueme! – Contesto tomando otra dirección y haciéndole un ademan.

Ambos galopaban a toda prisa, esquivando los arboles que encontraban a su paso, ella con mas cuidado pues no estaba acostumbrada al terreno, al fin llegaron a un claro, a la chica se le hizo conocido, solo bastaron segundos para reconocerlo por completo, a pocos metros diviso la cabaña donde se habían refugiado. Fabrizio fue bajando la carrera del caballo y ella hizo lo mismo, al fin él se detuvo, bajo de Ónix y llego hasta ella para bajarla, la tomó por la cintura y sin el mayor esfuerzo la coloco sobre el suelo.

- Vamos – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio, el joven camino a una esquina de la cabaña, donde se encontraban unas masetas colgantes, busco y entro la llave del lugar ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica, entro invitándola a pasar primero, ella se quedo cerca de la puerta mientras él caminaba para encender la chimenea.

- Ven para que te calientes – Menciono caminando hacia ella. – Voy por los caballos para resguardarlos – Agrego saliendo del lugar.

Ella afirmo de nuevo y camino hasta la chimenea, un minuto después Fabrizio regresaba, se acerco a ella y extendió las manos al fuego. Ella miraba aun sin comprender.

- ¿Como sabias donde estaba la llave? – Le pregunto desconcertada.

- Yo la coloque allí – Contesto mirándola a los ojos – Viene al día siguiente a reparar la cerradura y busque por todo el lugar hasta encontrar el sitio donde el hombre escondía la llave… la verdad no fue muy creativo – Agrego mirando la sorpresa en los ojos de ella.

- Entiendo – Expreso ella sin saber que mas decir.

Él le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y le acaricio con ternura la mejilla, ella tembló ante el roce y cerró los ojos. Fabrizio se acerco un poco más a ella y la abrazo, ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver esa luz maravillosa en los de él, quien fue bajando muy despacio para adueñarse de su boca, ella dejo salir un gemido cuando sintió la tibieza de la lengua de Fabrizio rozando con suavidad sus labios, estos temblaron y de inmediato cedió a la demanda del joven, acariciando con pasión la espalda del chico, acortando la distancia entre ambos y subiendo para ofrecerle sus labios. Fabrizio la tomó por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, haciendo el beso mas profundo, succionando y mordiendo, acariciando y probando todos esos lugares que ella disfrutaba y a él lo volvían loco, cuando la sentía temblar, cuando los gemidos se ahogaban en su boca.

Sus ropas estaban mojadas y se pegaban a sus cuerpos, ambos podían sentir el calor que el cuerpo del otro emanaba, esa sensación de calidez maravillosa que los envolvía, ese deleite de respirar de la boca del otro, beber, saciar y al mismo tiempo pedir más… mucho mas. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos con lentitud, despertando sensaciones y emociones, beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia… el ritmo de sus corazones aumentaba, sus respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas, ese deseo que comenzaba a nublarles la razón, a desbordarlos… se estaban acercando a esa línea entre la razón y la cordura, esa misma que se habían prometido no cruzar pero que ahora se encontraba justo debajo de sus pies.

- Candy… mi amor – Le susurro con una voz maravillosa al oído haciéndola temblar.

Ella solo dejo libre un suspiro y beso de nuevo sus labios, acariciándolos con su lengua como él le había enseñado, mientras subía sus manos hasta la nuca del joven y lo acariciaba sutilmente con la punta de sus dedos, apenas roces… sin embargo le enviaban descargas de placer a todo su cuerpo, él profundizo mas el beso que ella iniciaba, apretándola con fuerza a su cuerpo presionado su pecho con el de la joven, con la suavidad de sus senos, sus manos bajaban y subían por la espalda femenina, sus labios abandonaron los de ella y se perdieron en el cuello blanco y dulce como el azúcar, absorbiendo ese olor que lo atrapaba, cubriendo de la tibia humedad de su boca ese punto donde su pulso latía desesperado, recorriendo muy despacio, rozando apenas con su lengua ese lugar detrás de su oreja que le encantaba y que justo ahora estaba tan caliente que quemaba.

- Te amo – Le dijo en voz muy baja… solo para ella, solo para ella que sentía la respiración de él, su aliento, sus labios. – Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser… te has apoderado de mi alma Candy… no existía un solo instante del día en que no te cruzaras en mi mente ¿Qué me has hecho? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que lo habían hechizado, que ahora lucían oscuros y brillantes por el deseo.

- Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta – Logro decir en apenas un susurro, contras los labios del joven, perdiéndose en ese mar… que se cubría de estrella y de oscuridad como una extraordinaria noche.

Él tomó de nuevo los labios de ella con mas necesidad, con pasión, con desesperación, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello dorado, en esa cascada de oro que le fascinaba, ella gemía de nuevo, temblaba entre sus brazos, pegada a su cuerpo llevándola a ese abismo de deseo de nuevo, ese estado de peligro, comenzó a separarse muy despacio, bajando sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica acariciándola suavemente.

- Fabrizio… - Le susurro al oído con esa voz intima, excitante – No dejes de besarme… bésame de nuevo – Eso era casi una suplica, ese temblor en su voz… era deseo, el mismo deseo que a él lo consumía.

- Amor… amor, yo quisiera… no solo besar tus labios, quisiera besar todo tu cuerpo, perderme en ti… no te imaginas cuanto lo deseo… pero no esta bien, no podemos… - Ella lo detuvo colocando sus dedos en los labios de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Solo bésame… continua… - Se acerco a su oído pues no… no podía mirarlo a los ojos, aunque eran ellos… era todo en él lo que le gritaba que era él… era él – Bésame como desees… yo también… - Él la detuvo antes que continuara, la tomó por los hombros y busco sus ojos.

- ¿Candy…? – La pregunta quedo inconclusa pues vio la respuesta en los ojos esmeralda.

Se acerco a ella muy despacio y comenzó a besar el rostro de la chica, con delicadeza, primero los ojos, su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz… sus labios, bajo trazando una línea con sus labios por toda la mandíbula de ella, para luego presionar con extraordinaria lentitud ese lugar que la hacia marearse. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y enredo sus dedos en el cabello del chico, mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a volar. Él subió a sus labios de nuevo y la imagen de ella con los ojos cerrados y ese placer reflejado en su rostro lo lleno de emoción, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama que ya una vez ambos habían compartido, ella dejo libre un gemido mitad sorpresa mitad deseo, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar, se aferro a él y hundió su cara en le cuello de Fabrizio.

- Candy amor… mi vida – Dijo buscando sus ojos - ¿Estas segura de esto? – Le pregunto y su voz tembló… dentro de si se desataba un huracán, deseo, amor, nervios, ternura… todo esto se mezclaba y lo mareaba, lo excitaba.

Ella asintió en silencio, un calor subió por todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas ardieron hasta cubrirse de carmín. Él le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa, bellísima, llenándola de confianza, le rozo los labios con lo suyos y afirmo de nuevo, dedicándole una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada. Fabrizio la bajo muy despacio, colocándola delante de la cama, acariciando con suavidad sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos, siguiendo hasta sus manos y juntándolas para llevárselas a los labios y besarlas mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella suspiro ante la caricia, ahogándose en el mar nocturno que eran los ojos de él. Con apenas roces de sus labios comenzó a besarla de nuevo, llevo las manos de la chica y la extendió sobre su pecho para que ella pudiese sentir el latido de su corazón, el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso y las manos de Fabrizio comenzaron a subir por la cintura de ella, buscando los botones de su blusa, la chica se tenso un poco al sentirlo, pero respiro y trato de controlarse, él lo sintió y deslizo sus manos para tomar las de ella que se encontraba en su cuello, la tomó con delicadeza llevándola de nuevo a su pecho, dejándolas apoyadas allí, al tiempo que él comenzaba a deshojar los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Me ayudas con esto? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa, sus manos empezaron a temblar, pero lucho por no prestarles atención, con lentitud comenzó a desabotonar la camisa mientras sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho de un momento a otro. Fabrizio respiro profundamente y se concentro en la imagen , deseaban guardarla para toda la vida… sabia que esta no seria la ultima… no, él deseaba que de ahora en adelante ella fuese la única mujer que lo tocase de esa manera. Dejo libre un suspiro y le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla, para luego buscar sus labios, los besos eran suaves, calmados, apenas roces, pero por extraño que pudiese parecer lo estaban haciendo desearla aun mas. Con suavidad la tomó de nuevo en brazos y la deposito en la cama mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella se acomodo intentando controlar su respiración, pero esto era casi imposible si apenas lograba conseguir el aire suficiente para no perder la consciencia, no lograba hacerlo, así como tampoco conseguía calmar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Él se recostó primero a su lado, acariciando la cintura de ella, sus brazos, su cuello… besando con ternura sus labios, sus mejillas, perdiéndose en el verde de sus ojos, que brillaban con esa luz que iluminaba su mundo. La camisa de él se encontraba abierta y ella podía acariciar y sentir la tibieza de la piel de él, delineando cada rincón de su abdomen, la piel suave… la fina capa de vellos que nacía debajo de su ombligo, se topo con la correa y su mano tembló… aun más. Él dejo ver media sonrisa y la beso con suavidad mientras ella también le sonreía, regreso a los botones de la blusa de ella.

- ¡Espera! – Le dijo presa del miedo. Él se detuvo de inmediato, tensándose, ella dejo libre un suspiro – Fabrizio… yo… yo nunca… no – Se detuvo sintiendo como su cara ardía de nuevo.

- Lo sé… no te preocupes – Menciono mirándola a los ojos – Yo te voy a cuidar… te voy a amar Candy con todo este amor que has hecho nacer en mi…. No temas mi vida – Susurro contra los labios de la chica.

Ella asintió en silencio y lo beso muy despacio, vio en su mirada que podía confiar, y aunque todo esto no era lo que hubiese planeado, la verdad era que sentía que seria maravilloso, poder entregarle a él este sentimiento, dejar atrás todos los miedos y entregarse a él por completo. Él sabia que debía tratarla con mucho cuidado, con delicadeza, haciéndola sentir segura y animándola a entregarse… relajarla – Con lentitud fue abriendo botón a botón, descubriendo piel, esa piel nívea, maravillosa, dulce y suave, el movimiento de sus pechos atraparon la mirada del joven de inmediato, hipnotizándolo, bajo muy despacio y rozo sus labios apenas la curva de su seno derecho, la sintió estremecerse y liberar un gemido, rodo muy despacio para colocarse sobre ella y admirarlos con total libertad, aun con el sujetador puesto se podía ver lo maravilloso que eran, llenos, delicados. Ella se obligo a relajarse sintiendo que todo dentro de ella se desbordaba de emociones y sensaciones, llevo sus manos a la espalda del joven por debajo de su camisa, subiendo con sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda, lo sintió temblar ante este toque y le dedico una sonrisa.

Él fue mas audaz y llevo una mano hasta la pierna de ella, tomándola para acariciarla subiendo muy despacio, flexionándola y presionando con suavidad sobre su muslo, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, sus pelvis pegadas sintiendo cada roce, cada temblor, el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpo y cada vez era mas intenso, él intentaba no apoyarse mucho sobre ella para no asustar, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente despierto a la espera de ella, para complacerla a ella. Sus miradas se fundían una en la del otro, llenando sus almas de una calidez maravillosa.

Un ruido afuera los hizo salir de la burbuja en la cual se encontraban… los caballos relinchaban como anunciando la llegada de alguien, la rubia se tenso de inmediato y él se puso alerta, seguido los ladridos de un perro le confirmaron que alguien se acercaba, el joven se fue levantando muy despacio para no asustarla. Ella sintió que se mareaba y el temblor se unió a un miedo que la congelaba. Él ya de pie camino hasta la ventana para observar de quien se trababa, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¡Sansón! – Se escucho la voz de un hombre con marcado acento italiano - ¡Espétame! ¡Sansón! – Repitió la misma voz.

Fabrizio camino con rapidez hasta donde la chica se encontraba y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Es el guardabosque Candy – Le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto ella en el mismo tono de él.

- El dueño de la cabaña – Contesto el chico abotonándose la camisa.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamo ella presa de los nervios y comenzó a abrocharse la blusa con manos temblorosas, cuando termino ayudada por Fabrizio quien le dedico una sonrisa picara, siguió con sus cabellos.

Escucharon unos pasos en la superficie de madera del piso de la entrada, él la tomó de la mano y camino con rapidez hasta la puerta abriéndola antes que el hombre.

- Bona sera – Menciono el joven sorprendiendo al anciano. (Buenas tardes)

- ¿Chi sei tu? – Pregunto el hombre con desconfianza. (¿Quienes son ustedes?)

- Non ti preoccupare noi siamo amici – Contesto el joven con amabilidad - Noi proteggerci dalla pioggia – Agrego con una sonrisa. (No se preocupe somos amigos) (Nos protegemos de la lluvia)

Después camino con rapidez para salir del lugar, ante la mirada atónita del hombre, Candy no entendía nada... bueno los nervios no la dejaban entender, solo se dejaba guiar por él, montaron a los animales y salieron del lugar de inmediato, la lluvia no era fuerte, apenas una suave llovizna, cuando se vieron lejos del lugar el joven detuvo el trote del caballo y se volvió para mirar a Candy que aun se encontraba desconcertada por la situación, se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a reír presa de los nervios. Él la miro sorprendido y comenzó a reír también, bajaron de los animales y corrieron hasta un árbol para refugiarse de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer de nuevo, reían alegremente, colmados de una felicidad que corría por sus venas, él la miro a los ojos llenos de deseo y amor, la amarro en un abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo y adueñándose de sus labios con pasión, la misma pasión que a ella la consumía.

_**1**_

La caricia es un lenguaje  
si tus caricias me hablan  
no quisiera que se callen

2

La caricia no es la copia  
de otra caricia lejana  
es una nueva versión  
casi siempre mejorada

3

Es la fiesta de la piel  
la caricia mientras dura  
y cuando se aleja deja  
sin amparo a la lujuria

4

Las caricias de los sueños  
que son prodigio y encanto  
adolecen de un defecto  
no tienen tacto

5

como aventura y enigma  
la caricia empieza antes  
de convertirse en caricia

6

Es claro que lo mejor  
no es la caricia en sí misma  
sino su continuación.

informe sobre caricias, Mario Benedetti.

**Nota de autor: * Fragmento de El ruiseñor y la rosa, Oscar Wilde.**

Continuara...**  
**


	56. Capitulo 23 cuarta parte

**Capitulo 23**

**Cuarta Parte**

La suave brisa de la tarde mecía sus cabellos cobrizos al tiempo que intentaba secar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, su mirada se perdía en las aguas del Lago Cook que mostraban hermosos destellos ante los rayos del Sol de la tarde. Salió del lugar donde se encontraba, en cuanto el barman coloco frente a él el vaso con whiskey, lo tomó para llevarse a los labios, pero el olor le trajo recuerdos dolorosos, no podía hacerlo de nuevo, no podía dejarse llevar al mismo infierno que vivió. Sin proponérselo había llegado hasta este lugar de nuevo, como hizo la primera vez que la beso y ella sacudió su alma llenándola de emociones que no comprendía, miedo, culpa, deseo; solo que en esa oportunidad pensó tener todo muy claro, estaba seguro del amor que sentía por Candy y que un beso no cambiaria sus sentimientos, eso creyó en ese entonces y por ello se guio, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ahora él y Vanessa tenia una relación, y esta le había traído paz, estabilidad; con ella se había sentido feliz, como nunca antes con nadie, gracias a ella había logrado alejar el dolor y los fantasmas. – Respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en la imagen del astro rey que comenzaba a sumergirse en las aguas del lago pintándolo con sus colores. Mientras dejo a su mente retroceder en el tiempo.

A esta llegaron todas las imágenes de sus encuentros con Candy, desde la primera vez que la vieron sus ojos, las humillaciones, las maldades que le hizo a la chica en compañía de Elisa, el dañarla solo por dañarla, su recibimiento en el San Pablo en compañía de "sus amigos", tan distinto a lo que Terry hizo, quien si conocerla se enfrento a ellos para defenderla a pesar de estar en desventaja, la trampa de su hermana para separarlos, la manera tan cobarde en la cual se comporto al saber que ya este no estaría para defenderla… y después esa estúpida obsesión que nació en él… o al menos eso quería creer, que solo era un capricho y se le pasaría en cuanto la hiciese suya, por eso la cito en ese lugar, por eso la presiono hasta el punto de llevarla a hacer una insensatez y saltar desde semejante altura… todo había sido un error tras otro, llevándolo al peor de los desastres, que ella ahora le sea completamente inalcanzable… así él se convierta en un santo, nada, nada podrá borrar todo el daño que le hizo en el pasado… ¡Maldita sea se encontraba atrapado! Preso de un amor que jamás tendría y que le estaba impidiendo entregarse a alguien mas – Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza – Este es mi castigo y me lo merezco… lo sé, estoy pagando todo el mal que te hice Candy… el odio que una vez pensé sentir por ti no es ni la mitad de fuerte que este amor que me esta consumiendo ¡¿Qué hago Dios mío? ¡¿Qué hago? – Pensaba de rodillas aferrado a la baranda que impedía el paso al lago.

Ella había pasado toda la tarde llorando, recordando las veces que él la había hecho feliz, feliz como nunca pensó volver a ser, como lo fue al lado de su esposo. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que duro su matrimonio con Christian no pudo decir que disfruto de una felicidad completa, se caso siendo apenas una niña con él, se había dejado deslumbrar por su galantería, por su apariencia, se enamoro, después todo fue muy distinto después, él nunca la maltrato ni la humillo, al contrario se esmeraba en hacerla sentir bien, sin embargo su familia hizo de su vida un verdadero calvario, hicieron a un lado al joven solamente por haberse casado con una mujer extrajera, de origen humilde, indigna de él y aunque este le hizo sentir que eso no cambiaria su relación pudo percibir que él sufría por ello, ella intento hacerle entrar en razón, pero él seguía aferrado a seguir adelante, su amor se fortaleció… pero allí estaba la culpa, su culpa… por haberlo alejado de su familia, por permitirle sacrificarse de ese modo, pero ella lo amaba y no quería dejarlo, fue una egoísta, pero así es el amor a veces y ella sabia que si lo abandonaba no solo sufriría ella sino él también. Se derrumbo por completo cuando se entero de su muerte, para colmo su familia la culpaba de todo, alegando que si hubiese estado con ellos jamás se hubiese visto forzado a ir a la Guerra, que ellos se lo hubiesen impedido a toda costa… ella en el fondo sabia que tenían razón y eso solo la atormentaba mas, sin embargo ese peso paso cuando junto con las pertenencias de Christian también llego un diario del chico, donde le contaba día a día todas las cosas que le sucedían, evidentemente obviaba muchas de ellas, pero lo que la lleno de vida de nuevo fue saber que ella había sido su fuerza y su única razón para soportarlo todo, que solo deseaba regresar a ella, que había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y no le importaba vivir cien años en el infierno si al final de eso lograba encontrarla de nuevo en aquella playa de Isla de Mujeres y saberse el dueño de su corazón.

- Si supieras que yo también deseo lo mismo Christian… me deje llevar por este sentimiento sin saberlo, ni siquiera sé cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez o mis manos empezaron a temblar cuando veía a Neil… pero estoy enamorada de él y no puedo negarlo, desearía tanto que no fuese así, porque esto me duele mucho… yo que luche por recuperarme de tu perdida, ahora vuelvo a caer en este dolor de saber que mi amor no es correspondido, de saber que estoy sola… estoy amando sola – Expreso en voz alta y enterró su rostro entre las almohadas para ahogar su llanto.

Un llamado a la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, pensado que tal vez era su imaginación se quedo un rato sin animarse a colocarse de pie, lo escucho de nuevo, se levanto con cuidado de la cama, limpiándose las lagrimas, se miro al espejo y se acomodo un poco el cabello, lo mas seguro es que se tratara de alguna vecina, sin embargo su corazón latía con una dolorosa agonía, muy lento y su respiración era irregular, respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse antes de abrir la puerta.

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y su corazón comenzó de nuevo su carrera desbocada, bajo el umbral se encontraba Neil, se le veía triste, derrotado, con la mirada en el piso y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, subió su mirada y en sus ojos se podía observar con facilidad que había estado llorando. Ella contuvo el aliento sin saber que hacer, solo lograba mirarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi Vanessa? – Pregunto él casi en un susurro con mirada atormentada.

- Que seas sincero – Respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener sus lagrimas dentro de si.

Él dejo libre un suspiro que salía desde el centro de su pecho, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, se encontraba como una piedra, en realidad sentía que llevaba el mundo sobre sus hombros, abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella observándolo, también había estado llorando.

- Esta bien – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.  
Ella hizo un ademan y lo invito a pasar, caminaron hasta la sala, ella tomó asiento y le indico a él que hiciera lo mismo, el joven dudo un poco, no deseaba estar a la misma altura de ella, ya bastante complicado resultaba desnudarle su alma, expresarle todos su sentimientos, como para que también tuviese que verla a los ojos mientras lo hacia… que pudiese ver como el dolor hacia estragos en él, opto por sentarse en la alfombra. Ella se sorprendió pero no quería presionarlo, si él se sentía cómodo de esta manera, no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

- Yo tenía diez años cuando ella llego a mi casa, mis padres la habían adoptado para que sirviera de compañía a mi hermana… otra niña con la cual Elisa compartiese, nosotros la vimos como una intrusa, alguien que vendría a robarse el cariño de nuestros padres… que para ser sinceros no era mucho, aunque mi madre nos complacía en todo y justificaba cada una de nuestras maldades, nunca nos dio lo mas importante que era un verdadero amor de… ese que necesitamos y que hubiese hecho nuestras vidas menos difíciles de lo que ahora son. – Respiro de nuevo para continuar – Mi hermana y yo nos encargamos de hacerle la vida imposible, no te imaginas las cosas que le hicimos, humillaciones, maltratos… pero ella seguía con su sonrisa, con su optimismo, no se dejaban vencer… para colmo de males se hizo amiga de nuestros primos, en especial de Anthony de quien mi hermana estaba enamorada. Elisa decidió inventar un supuesto robo para que mi madre a quien tampoco le agradaba se viese obligada a echarla de la casa… así fue, ella fue enviada a México y nosotros pensábamos que habíamos ganado, sin embargo nuestros primos habían sido mas astutos y le habían escrito a nuestro tío abuelo para que la adoptase como una Andley.

Vanessa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la mujer de la cual Neil estaba enamorado era… era – La voz del chico la regreso a la realidad.

- Ella paso de ser una sirvienta a la hija del hombre mas poderoso de Chicago, para nosotros eso era inconcebible, pero no podíamos hacer nada… pasaron muchas cosas, mi primo Anthony murió y ella regreso al orfanato donde se crio, todos pensaron que nunca mas volvería, sin embargo mi tío la busco y la envió a estudiar a Londres junto con todos los demás, para mi hermana y para mi no importaba que llevara el apellido Andley seguía siendo una huérfana, por idea de Elisa intente amedrentarla… pero, otra persona se convirtió en su defensor, alguien a quien no podíamos tocar y no porque fuese el hijo de un Duque… y uno de los mas importantes de Inglaterra, sino porque él sabia como defenderse, él y ella se hicieron inseparables, cómplices… todo el mundo rumoraba que eran novios, Elisa se lleno de celos y odio pues se había encaprichado con ese chico y yo… yo en ese entonces también le tenia rabia a ambos. Elisa les coloco una trampa que los comprometía a ambos, obligando a las autoridades del colegio a expulsarlos… evidentemente el hijo del duque era inmune a cualquier castigo, su padre era el principal benefactor del colegio… así que todo apuntaba a ella, Elisa se encontraba feliz… sin embargo yo no podía estarlo, no entendía porque me enfurecía el saber que ella seria la sacrificada y él seguiría tan campante – El joven se detuvo como buscando en sus recuerdos, le dedico una mirada rápida a ella quien lo observaba con atención pero sin mostrar algún sentimiento de rechazo en su rostro, respiro de nuevo y continuo.

- Grandchester nos dio una lección a todos, se marcho del colegio para evitar que ella fuese expulsada y perder así la adopción, ella quedo desolada por ello y yo me llene de rabia… no soportaba ver cuan importante era él para ella, dejo de ser la chica que sonreía… esa que no se dejaba vencer, simplemente porque él se había marchado… al fin mi actitud y la de Elisa le ganaron, ella se marcho del colegio… regreso a América para buscarlo… después de un tiempo le reste importancia me daba lo mismo lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer, no supe mucho de ella… - Neil se froto la cara con las manos y respiro de nuevo – Después de eso pasaron tantas cosas Vanessa, ella retomo su relación con Grandchester y todo apuntaba a que se casarían, pero algo inesperado sucedió y tuvieron que terminar, yo comprendí que todo ese odia y esa rabia solo se debía a algo… estaba obsesionado con ella, necesitaba… necesitaba tenerla y después la dejaría, no me importaba el precio que tuviese que pagar tenia que hacerlo, le propuse a mi familia que arreglaran un compromiso, que era lo mas conveniente para todos en vista que ella no debía escoger a alguien indigno… alguien que rebajara a la familia… ¿Cómo si hubiese alguien peor que yo? –

Ella sintió un gran dolor dentro del pecho, él pensaba igual a la familia de Christian… que el hecho de ser humilde es suficiente para considerar a los demás menos – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un par de lagrimas.

- Ya has llegado hasta aquí Neil… continua por favor – Lo alentó al ver que se quedaba en silencio.

- Yo… - Respiro de nuevo – Ella me rechazo como era de esperarse, el tío William hizo su magistral aparición y la rescato… en ese entonces se rumoro que él estaba enamorado de ella… - Vanessa lo detuvo.

- ¿Enamorado de su hermana? – Le pregunto horrorizada por los pensamientos del moreno.

- No eran hermanos… no lo son, en realidad fue él quien la adopto, solo que después los papeles fueron arreglados para hacerle creer a todo el mundo eso – Se apresuro él a explicar al ver la reacción de ella - Mi tío tampoco había sido presentado en sociedad, hacia que se hizo la de ambos al mismo tiempo, aunque ella no desea pertenecer a este mundo… por obvias razones, este insistió, la llevo a vivir a la mansión Andley y la presento como tal, ya para ese entonces yo sabia que estaba enamorado de ella, mis sentimientos habían cambiado… la estúpida obsesión se había transformado en un sentimiento fuerte, algo que no lograba ocultar, me propuse cambiar esa imagen que ella tenia de mi, deseaba ser su amigo, ganarme su confianza, sabia que era difícil… pero confiaba en su buen corazón, deseaba demostrarle que mis intensiones eran la mejores, pero no contaba con algo que lo cambiaria todo – Se detuvo de nuevo y su mirada se perdió.

- ¿Tu tío?… ¿Él te impidió acercarte a ella? – Inquirió ella viendo el estado del joven. Este negó con la cabeza. – Pero ellos… ellos ahora están de viaje… - Ella se detuvo antes de esbozar la idea que se había instalado en su cabeza.

- Grandchester murió – Contesto mirándola a los ojos – Él murió y ella se… se derrumbo de nuevo, esta vez con mas fuerza, se culpo de lo sucedió… ¡No sé por qué demonios lo hace! – Exclamo frustrado – Ella que nunca le hizo daño a nadie, que toda su vida ha sido entregar amor a los demás, preocuparse y hacer de la vida de todos un sueño, ella que jamás guardo en su corazón un sentimiento tan horrible como lo es el odio… se culpaba por la muerte de él, se sumió en un mundo de sombras, de dolor, yo me sentía impotente ante esa realidad… no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, parecía que en el mundo no existiese nadie capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo la llegada de un hombre intento cambiar eso, este se esmero en atenciones para con ella, pero algo dentro de mi se aferraba a creer que él tampoco lo lograría, necesitaba creer eso o estaría perdido… en la fiesta del matrimonio de Elisa… fui testigo de cómo lo que mas temía se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad, los vi besarse y quise morir… desee tener las fuerzas suficientes para sacar a ese hombre de allí y romperle el alma a patadas por atreverse a tocarla, para hacer mi desgracia aun mas grande mi madre me aseguro que dentro de poco se comprometerían en matrimonio, en ese instante todo mi mundo se derrumbo, quería morir pues no soportaba el dolor, busque mi muerte, pero era tan cobarde que no lo hice con mis propias manos, pase una semana en los peores bares de Chicago ahogándome en el licor, la inmundicia… hasta que encontré lo que andaba buscando, dos tipos que intentaron robarme me dieron una golpiza que estuvo a punto de matarme… me dejo en un hospital por mas de un mes… y por absurdo que pudiese parecer quien se encargo de mi fue ella, ella fue quien me ayudo a salir del agujero donde me encontraba.

- Fue en ese tiempo cuando pude ver la magnitud del daño que había hecho la culpa en ella, lo de este hombre era mentira, todo era mentira… él la beso sin su consentimiento, eso hizo que ella se encerrara aun mas y se alejara a todo aquel que intentase sacarla de esa oscuridad, librarla de ese peso que la mataba día a día… se encerró en una coraza, perdió la alegría, la luz, de la niña que llego a mi casa llena de ilusiones no quedaba nada, de la joven que se enamoro de Grandchester y parecía cantarle a la vida que era feliz como nunca pensó serlo no quedaba nada, de la mujer que deseaba salir adelante y llevar con valentía el dolor de esa separación tampoco quedaba nada Vanessa… la ultima vez que la vi… ella parecía un fantasma… la coraza había caído para demostrar en lo que ese ser humano maravilloso se había convertido… en nada, no era nada – Termino por decir y las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

Ella se encontraba congelada, no sabía como actuar… solo podía sentir como su corazón se abría en dos y se desangraba, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran con más fuerza. Le dolían las palabras del joven, le dolía ver como se encontraba, como lloraba desconsoladamente por "Ella"… ya sabia de quien se trataba, sin embargo su mente no lograba aceptar que… que Neil estuviese enamorado de… de Candice Andley, en cuanto le dijo que era una Andley, hija adoptiva de su tío abuelo la joven lo supo de inmediato, no es que ella supiese todo esto, pero la única hija que tenia viva Albert Edward Andley era ella, no tenia la mas mínima idea que la joven fuese adoptada, el parecido con su hermano era mucho, esa chica era bellísima… elegante, educada, llena de atributos y virtudes… ¡Oh por Dios era un ángel! ¿Cómo se puede competir con eso? – Ella se llevo las manos al rostro para ahogar sus sollozos.

- Lo siento Vanessa… de verdad lo siento – Mencionaba Neil aun llorando mientras tomaba las manos de la chica y buscaba sus ojos. – Sé que soy un monstro y debes odiarme por eso… por haberte engañado, por favor debes creerme no quise hacerlo… yo no quise herirte.

- Neil por favor dame un minuto para analizar todo esto – Le pidió ella entre lágrimas.

El joven accedió, se aparto un poco de ella mientras intentaba controlar su propio dolor, la herida estaba abierta de nuevo y sangraba a borbotones. Estaba consciente de lo que esta confesión podía acarrear… ella podía pedirle que se alejara, era lo mas lógico al enterarse de la clase de piltrafa que había sido, la manera tan cobarde en la cual había tratado a Candy en un principio solo por considerarla inferior por no tener dinero ni padres… ¡Demonios estaba acabado! Se lo merecía, todo esto se lo merecía – Pensaba al tiempo que sentía las lagrimas acumularse de nuevo en su garganta.

- Tú estuviste enamorado de ella siempre – Le soltó de pronto haciéndolo volverse para mirarla, sus ojos mostraban desconcierto, sorpresa – Si… lo estabas Neil, por eso te molestaba verla con Grandchester… por eso te irrito el ver como ella sufría por su ausencia y te desquitabas haciéndole daño… querías que ella sintiera ese dolor que había en ti y no te atrevías a recocer… cuanto viste la oportunidad de acercarte de nuevo al saberla libre de él y de ese amor lo hiciste, pero a tu modo y no contabas con que ella te rechazaría, pensaste que haciendo presión lograrías conseguirla… ¿Por qué no actuaste de manera correcta? ¿Por qué no te acercaste a ella con la verdad? ¡Como un hombre y no como un cobarde! – Grito estrellándole una verdad aun más grande en la cara.

El chico se quedo congelado al escuchar esas palabras, sintió que su corazón estaba siendo herido como nunca antes, Vanessa parecía tener un poder sobre este, lo estaba tomando entre sus manos y despedazándolo sin ningún tipo de piedad, las lagrimas se hicieron presente de nuevo, ahogándolo impidiéndole respirar.

- Yo… Vanessa, yo… - Intentaba hablar pero sus palabras no salían.

- No quiero escucharte… no quiero saber nada mas Neil, tú eres el único culpable de todo lo que llevas dentro… si la hubieses aceptado desde un principio, haciendo a un lado tus prejuicios… pero no lo hiciste… no lo hiciste solamente porque la consideraba inferior a ti… ¡Eres un miserable Neil Leagan! – Le grito de nuevo colocándose de pie necesitaba caminar y sacarlo de ese lugar.

- ¡No! Vanessa no… yo era un chico… era inmaduro, caprichoso, mimado… pensaba que debía tener todo aquello que quería, así eso no estuviese a mi alcance… pero con Candy no era así, no puedo explicarte que sentía al principio… por qué ahora ni yo mismo lo sé, pero desde un principio supe que ella no era para mi y me empeñe, si lo acepto… pero fue… ¡Demonios no lo sé! ¡Yo me enamore de ella por que me salvo! Me hizo ver lo que realmente importaba en la vida… ella sin siquiera proponérselo le dio a mi vida algo que jamás tuvo… hizo nacer en mi un sentimiento que nunca antes tuve… ni de mi padre ni de mi madre… ni siquiera de Elisa en ese entonces… solo ahora que la vida nos ha golpeado con todas sus fuerzas puedo decir que mi hermana y yo al fin sabemos cual es el valor real de la cosas. – Su voz dejaba ver la desesperación que lo embargaba, se detuvo ya sin aire y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro por completo.

La chica se quedo en silencio analizando cada una de las palabras de él, sintió un dolor en su pecho que comenzaba a asfixiarla, no sabia que decir o como actuar… ella le había pedido que fuese sincero y él lo estaba siendo, contándole cosas de su familia que nunca antes había hecho, ese tipo de debilidades que muchas personas buscan ocultar, mostrando su peor lado, en ningún momento justifico sus acciones del pasado, le estaba mostrando su alma tal cual era, un ser humano con defecto, con errores… que estaba luchando desesperadamente por salir del abismo donde se encontró… donde aun se encontraba en algunas ocasiones, en esa ocasiones en que se perdía. – Sus pensamientos cada vez se enredaban mas, deseaba poder entenderlo… hacer algo que lo… lo dejara bien parado, justificarlo… pero no podía hacerlo.

- Vanessa… yo sé que… que he fallado muchas veces en mi vida, que soy el peor de los miserables… pero si existe algo de lo que nunca… por favor escúchame bien – Menciono al ver que ella caminaba para alejarse – Si existe algo de lo cual nunca me arrepentiré es de todo este tiempo que he pasado junto a ti… tú me has dado tanto, me ha dado paz, ternura, estabilidad… no puedo mentirte y decirte que ya no amo a Candy… pero el sentimiento que… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Neil no sigas por favor… de verdad no sigas, yo te pedí sinceridad… y la obtuve no puedo quejarme de ello, pero de verdad no deseo saber nada mas… solo quisiera pedirte algo mas – Ella se detuvo, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente – Necesito tiempo para comprender todo esto… es mucho mas de lo que espere encontrar, lo siento fui yo quien te lo pidió… pero no puedo solo pararme delante de ti y decirte… esta bien no hay problema, todo es parte del pasado… en verdad lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo no es tan fácil – Termino por decir mirándolo a los ojos sintiendo como de los suyos salían las lagrimas sin lograr evitarlo.

- Vanessa… puedo comprenderlo, aunque te parezca extraño puedo entenderte… ese era mi miedo, por eso te esquive esta tarde cuando me lo preguntaste… y no puedo culparte por la decisión que haz tomado, de verdad lamento muchísimo todo el daño que te he causado, no puedo pedirte que me perdones… no estoy seguro de merecerlo – El joven camino para abrir la puerta, ya con perilla en la mano se volvió para mirarla aunque ella se encontraba de espaldas – Me horrorizaba perderte… ahora sé que era inevitable – Agrego para salir del lugar.

Ella comenzó a llorar, presa del dolor y la desesperación, quería salir corriendo tras él, pero se había petrificado, clavada en ese lugar sintiendo como el corazón se le caía a pedazos y como respirar era cada vez más difícil, termino por caer de rodillas al piso mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba presa de los sollozos.

La lluvia era cada vez más intensa y venia acompañada de fuertes vientos, esto aunado a lo difícil que se hacia el camino obligo a Albert a detener el auto, orillándolo a un lado, decidió esperar a que la lluvia menguara un poco, aun era temprano así que no se preocupaba en apresurarse y correr riesgo, era preferible esperar una hora y llegar seguros que arriesgarse a un accidente. Era casi imposible observar a través de las ventanillas, el cielo se había tornado oscuro, alumbrado apenas por algún que otro relámpago en ocasiones.

- No debes preocuparte siempre es así para estas fechas – Menciono Fransheska dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Pues parece un diluvio – Contesto mientras le sonreía. Ella se encogió de hombros, después junto sus manos y las llevo a su boca para darles calor. Albert observo la acción de la chica – Ven acá – Agrego para abrazarla, al estar ya casi en verano ambos habían optado por usar ropas ligeras.

Ella rodeo la cintura del chico con sus brazos, mientras él la rodeo por los hombros, le dio un suave beso en la frente, ambos cerraron los ojos. Pasaron varios minutos así sumidos en el silencio, apenas se podía escuchar el sonido acompasado de sus respiraciones, el latir de su corazón que era calmado, llenándose del calor que el cuerpo del otro se le brindaba. El ruido de un trueno los hizo sobresaltarse, abrieron los ojos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron rompieron a reír.

- Casi nos quedamos dormidos – Dijo ella escondiendo la cara en el pecho del rubio.

- Así parece – Respondió él acariciando la espalda de la chica con ternura.

- Sabes que de pequeña, cuando llovía de esta manera no podía dormir… empezaba a dar vueltas sobre mi cama, cubriéndome con las cobijas, hasta que los truenos le ganaban a mi valentía y salía corriendo a la habitación de Fabrizio, él sabia que me asustaba mucho y me dejaba dormir a su lado… me sentía segura, consciente que al lado de mi hermano nunca me pasaría nada… - Se quedo callada unos segundos recordando. Albert le acaricio el cabello y volvió a besar su frente – Los años que permaneció en la Guerra, todas las noches que llovía de esta manera eran una tortura para mi, no lograba conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, en esos momento el dolor de saberlo lejos y en peligro se apoderaban de mi con mas fuerza – Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. El joven la sintió traspasar la tela de su camisa.

- Fransheska… ya eso paso amor – Le susurro con ternura, mientras subía el rostro de la chica para limpiar las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

- Lo sé… disculpa, pero es que a veces siento… - Se detuvo al ser consciente de las palabras que le diría a Albert.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada, mírame, yo también pase por una situación muy difícil a causa de la Guerra… y de no haber sido por Candy no sé donde estuviese en estos momentos… pero son cosas que deben quedarse en el pasado, ahora tu hermano esta junto a ti sano y salvo… eso es lo importante – Señalo él mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… y aunque todavía le temo a los truenos, sé que puedo contar con él… - Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos aun se encontraban vidriosos – La primera tormenta que tuvimos fue casi un año después de su regreso… para estas mismas fechas, salí corriendo de mi habitación cuando un relámpago cayo cerca de la casa y la hizo retumbar, él estaba despierto y me abrió de inmediato al pensar que sucedía algo – Dejo libre una carcajada al recordar la cara de su hermano – Entre a su habitación, me lance en la cama y me cubrí con las cobijas, él se quedo parado sin saber que hacer… me dijo "Fransheska que haces" – Menciono imitando la voz del joven ante la mirada divertida de Albert – Tengo miedo, no puedo dormir en esa habitación, le conteste… me miro sin comprender… supongo que pensaba que a mis diecisiete años ya debería haber superado algunos miedos, entonces le pedí que por favor me dejara allí, después de casi tres años evidentemente la cama no era suficientemente grande para los dos… él se quejo y yo solo me reía, le decía que eso le pasaba por comer de mas en el ejercito… que si acaso le daban alimentos para caballos, después de reír por casi una hora termine por quedarme dormida… pero me hizo trampa, porque a la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi habitación – Finalizo con un puchero.

Albert dejo libre una carcajada ante la cara de la joven, ella no pudo evitar acompañarla, lo miro a los ojos y le dio un suave beso, luego se acomodo en su pecho otra vez. El nuevo sonido de un trueno rompió el silencio, ella tembló, él la abrazo con fuerza mientras sonreía.

- Cuando estoy a tu lado tampoco siento miedo – Le dijo sin mirarlo.

- Me alegra escucharlo – Menciono acariciándole la espalda. – Y yo prometo no hacerte trampa – Agrego dejando libre la carcajada que se esforzaba por controlar.

- Me alegra saberlo – Expreso ella con una sonrisa.

Albert hizo a un lado el cabello de Fransheska dejando al descubierto la parte de atrás de su cuello, terso, blanco, hermoso… invitándolo a besarlo. Él cedió ante la tentación y comenzó a hacerlo muy despacio, suaves caricias, pudo sentir con ella temblaba ante cada roce, sus labios se llenaban de la tibieza que poseía la piel de la chica, pero el deseo cada vez era mas fuerte, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, abrió muy despacio la boca y comenzó a saborear la piel, mientras cerraba los ojos para dejarse embriagar por la maravillosa sensación que esto despertaba en él. Fransheska dejo libre un gemido mitad sorpresa mitad placer, al sentir la tibieza de la lengua de Albert acompañada de su humedad, cerró los ojos apretando el abrazo, escuchando como el corazón de Albert comenzaba a latir con mas fuerza y el suyo lo seguía… aumentando a un ritmo considerable.

- Albert – Logro decir en apenas un susurro, su cuerpo tembló cuando las manos de él se deslizaron con agonizante lentitud por su espalda.

Él la tomó de los hombros y atrapo sus labios sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, su cuerpo parecía de trapo, completamente relajado ante cada caricia que él le brindaba, mientras sus manos se paseaban por los brazos de Albert, subiendo hasta sus hombros y de allí a su espalda. Las manos de él se encontraban en el cuello de ella, acariciándolo con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo que sus besos se hacían más profundos, cargados de necesidad, de deseo. Abandono los labios de la chica y regreso a su cuello, dibujando una línea con sus labios hasta bajar a su clavícula, para luego subir haciendo el mismo movimiento hasta su oreja, absorbiendo el maravilloso perfume de ella, bajo y presiono con suavidad varios puntos en el cuello de ella que le encantaban, mientras una mano se mantenía en el cuello de ella y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda, llego hasta la garganta de la chica y la besaba con delicadeza, abriendo de nuevo su boca para saborear la piel de ella. La chica luchaba por suprimir los gemidos que cada una de estas caricias le provocaban, suspirando para dejar libre el aire que se encontraba atrapado en su pecho, al tiempo que sus manos ahora se encontraban enredadas en el cabello rubio.

Él volvió a apoderarse sus labios que se encontraban sedientos de sus besos, ella los tomó con la desesperación del que se encuentra un oasis en medio del desierto, abriendo la boca para recibirlo y sentirlo en cada rincón de esta, rozando sus lenguas, succionando, acariciando, liberando los gemidos dentro de la boca de él sin poder evitarlo y sintiendo como él también lo hacia, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un calor tan intenso que parecía quemarla. Las manos de Albert se encontraban en la cintura de la chica, una fue bajando muy despacio por las caderas, hasta llegar a su pierna, ella tembló ante la caricia haciendo que el corazón del rubio latiese con mas fuerza, sin darse cuenta su mano acariciaba la pierna de la chica con la misma intensidad que sus labios de adueñaban de los de ella, sintiendo como la tela resbala con suavidad entre su mano y la piel de ella, dejo los labios para bajar a su cuello de nuevo, deslizándose con lentitud hasta el hombro de esta que le obsequiaba la maravillosa piel de estos al descubierto, empezó a besarlo con suavidad, llevo una mano para deslizar el tirante de su vestido y así tener su hombro libre de obstáculos y disfrutarlo a plenitud, lo tomó con delicadeza y firmeza al mismo tiempo para depositar un beso profundo y largo en este. Ella gimió ante el beso y se aferro con fuerza a la espalda de Albert, su mente no lograba coordinar una idea clara, no podía hacer nada mas que sentir, dentro de ella un huracán se desataba, su cuerpo presa de un calor y un temblor que se unía ahora a una sensación de necesidad en su vientre, que comenzaba a llegar mas allá de este, centrándose en su intimidad, la mano que Albert tenia en su pierna comenzaba a deslizarse subiendo muy lentamente, no sabía de el alcance que esta tenia hasta que la sintió rozando la piel desnuda de su rodilla.

Abrió los ojos y una sombra los nublaba, tal vez la misma que seguramente le nublaba el pensamiento. Albert se encontraba ahora de nuevo en su cuello, saboreándolo de manera maravillosa, excitante… cerró los ojos de nuevo y hasta ella llegaron las palabras que recibiera de Fabrizio cuando partió a la Guerra.

_**"Campanita que tu luz brille por siempre y que conozcas el amor para que veas que el tiempo vuela cuando estas con esa persona, pero hermanita antes de entregar tu corazón tal y como papá me lo dijo, primero asegúrate que ese hombre se merezca al ser mas hermoso, no solo por fuera sino por dentro, de todo el mundo… del universo… te quiero Campanita no lo olvides, no lo olvides nunca."**_

Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza con mas fuerza que el sonido del trueno que acaba de escucharse afuera, su cuerpo se tenso por completo, mientras las imágenes de su hermano llorando por el amor de Antonella Sanguinetti desfilaban en su mente, su garganta se inundo de lagrimas.

- Albert – Logro esbozar y su voz se quebró al final – Albert – Dijo de nuevo con voz ronca por las lagrimas.

Él reacciono de inmediato, busco los ojos de Fransheska y la mirada angustiada de la chica lo regreso a la realidad, su corazón detuvo de golpe la carrera desbocada de la cual era preso, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y pego su frente a la de ella.

- Fransheska lo siento… amor lo siento, por favor perdóname… perdóname – Le decía con voz angustiada mirándola a los ojos.

Ella solo logro asentir en silencio y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, eso hizo que el corazón de Albert se contrajera de dolor, subió para darle un beso en la frente, cerrando los ojos para no dejar salir las lágrimas que también habían llegado hasta estos, respiro profundamente para intentar calmar su cuerpo mientras sentía el temblor del de ella.

- Dame un momento por favor – Le dijo con voz quebrada a la chica y salió del auto.

Ella miro sin saber que hacer, afuera la lluvia aun era fuerte y él se encontraba en medio de esta, ella se obligo a reaccionar y también salió, temía haberlo lastimado, el agua era insoportablemente fría y la golpeaba con fuerza pues venia acompañada de un fuerte viento, camino muy despacio.

Albert se encontraba de espalda tratando de drenar la rabia contra si mismo por no controlarse y el dolor de haber llevado a Fransheska hasta estos limites… él la deseaba era verdad, la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer en su vida, pero debía cuidarla, esperar el tiempo adecuado… ella era especial y merecía ser tratada de cómo tal; las lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que bañaban su rostro.

- Albert – Lo llamo ella con preocupación.

Él se volvió para mirarla sorprendido, se acerco hasta ella que temblaba y llego sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica.

- Lo siento Fransheska yo no quise… - Ella lo detuvo colocando los dedos sobre sus labios.

- Todo esta bien… yo te amo Albert… es solo que… - Se detuvo pues no sabia como explicarse, buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarlo.

En ese momento el sonido de un trueno retumbo en todo el lugar, ella tembló, él la tomó de la mano y subieron al auto de nuevo. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio una mejilla con ternura.

- Albert yo… no quise herirte amor… de verdad no quise… - Él la interrumpió.

- Fransheska amor tú no me heriste… no lo hiciste mi vida – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero… ¿Por qué saliste? – Le pregunto con preocupación. Albert dejo ver una sonrisa y le acaricio con ternura la mejilla.

- Necesitaba hacerlo… solo eso – Le dijo fundiéndose en los ojos grises. Ella se quedo en silencio un momento y después comprendió a lo que se refería.

- Entiendo – Dijo al fin bajando la mirada, mientras un hermoso rubor cubría sus mejillas – Entonces yo también necesitaba hacerlo – Agrego con voz apenas audible.

Él dejo libre una carcajada y le subió el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, estaba apunto de besarla en los labios, pero subió un poco mas y lo hizo en la frente. Ella frunció el ceño y subió para buscar los labios del rubio.

- Espero que no dejes de besarme ahora – Le susurro contra los labios con una mirada divertida.

Él dejo ver una sonrisa maravillosa y la beso en los labios, esta vez consciente de no pasar el límite, el beso duro solo un minuto, después de eso se quedaron abrazados, un momento después la lluvia había pasado, retomaron el camino de regreso a sus casas.

Frente a ellos ya se encontraba la fachada de casa Renai, bajaron el trote de los animales, la verdad no era necesario apurarse pues la lluvia había pasado, sin embargo aun seguía una liviana llovizna acompañada de una brisa moderada que era lo que mas les molestaba, ya en la entrada de la misma, él se acerco hasta ella aun sobre Ónix.

- Será mejor que entres para que te cambies, seguro agarraras un resfriado – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Tienes razón… - Menciono asintiendo - ¿Por qué no pasas y te presto algo de Albert? Tú también puedes enfermarte – Agrego intentando parecer calmada.

- Creo que lo mejor será llegar hasta mi casa, esta cerca y puedo esperar unos minutos… igual no creo que sea mucha la diferencia – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón – Admitió ella con la misma actitud de él.

- Además… creo que seria… poco prudente entrar a tu casa – Se detuvo al ver la mirada de desconcierto en sus ojos. Se acerco un poco mas y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras se acercaba a sus labios – Dudo que pueda controlarme y no arrastrarte hasta tu habitación… y hacerte el amor hasta que el Sol nos sorprenda de nuevo – Agrego y su voz era ronca, intima, sensual… mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el rostro de la chica que había tomando un tono carmín hermoso.

- Yo… Fabrizio – Menciono bajando la mirada.

- Te amo Candice Andley, ya tienes mi corazón y mi alma, lo demás te estará esperando hasta que tú te decidas a recibirlo, sin prisa, sin miedos o dudas… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Pero… yo te amo y quiero… quiero que estés seguro de ello… - Ahora él la interrumpió.

- Y lo estoy, estoy completamente seguro de tus sentimientos amor… no necesito nada mas que verme en tus ojos para estarlo, justo como lo hago en este momento – Expreso con convicción y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Ella se acerco para darle un beso, suave, despacio, llenando de certeza y calidez… al tiempo que ella misma se prometía nunca mas volver a lastimarlo de esta manera, no podía permitir que las dudas y los miedos que se habían adueñado de sus pensamientos durante tanto tiempo arruinaran la única esperanza que tenia de ser feliz. Se separaron muy despacio, después de otro beso más largo y cargo de más deseo, se vieron obligados a despedirse, ella lo vio alejarse y después entro a la casa, dejo a la yegua en el establo y camino al interior de esta, Ángela se encontraba en la cocina con Antonio, Marielisa y Lucas, los saludo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada y les explico un poco que la lluvia la había atrapado obligándola a refugiarse debajo de un árbol por eso su apariencia, pregunto por Albert, le informaron que no había llegado aun, subió a su habitación se dio un baño y descanso un rato mientras esperaba la hora de la cena. En su mente las imágenes de lo sucedido se presentaba con total nitidez, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara, que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín, que un calor la recorriera por completo y provocando un concierto de suspiro y sonrisas.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa, después de lo sucedido un silencio se había instalado entre ambos, aunque algunas veces lo rompían con alguna frase cariñosa, con miradas cargadas de amor y sonrisas que iluminaban sus rostros. Antes de bajar Fransheska se volvió para mirar al joven.

- Albert… yo quiero… quiero explicarte porque tome esa actitud hace un momento – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Fransheska… no hace falta que digas nada amor, yo te comprendo, tú hiciste lo correcto… - Presintiendo a los que la joven se refería. Ella lo interrumpió.

- Por favor… - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió en silencio instándola a continuar. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y lo hizo – Albert, había estado evitando este tema por días, pero creo que es hora de hablar de ello… nuestra relación es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, todo lo que das y lo que haces sentir, me hace la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra, tus palabras y tus acciones me llenan de confianza… sabes que confió en ti – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió de nuevo – Sé que siempre podre hacerlo Albert… sin embargo tú tienes que regresar a tu país y… - Él la detuvo de nuevo.

- Fransheska yo… yo no pienso irme por ahora – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella se apresuro a continuar.

- Pero lo harás Albert, no será mañana, ni pasado… tal vez sea dentro de una semana, quizás mas… pero lo harás y cuando eso suceda yo me quedare aquí… -

- Yo vendré por ti amor… Fransheska te prometo que voy a regresar y será para que estemos siempre juntos – Indico acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

- Lo sé… lo sé y confió en ti ya lo sabes, sin embargo habrá un tiempo en el cual estemos separados y que será difícil para ambos… si… si nuestra relación se hace mas… - Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Yo nunca… nunca me aprovecharía de ti para luego abandonarte Fransheska – Le dijo él con dolor.

- Lo sé amor… pero, ¿Cómo te explico? – Se pregunto en voz alta – Albert yo tengo dos visiones del amor… una maravillosa, casi irreal que es la que han llevado mis padres, ellos siempre nos enseñaron que no existe en el mundo un sentimiento mas hermoso y fuerte que el amor… eso se ha quedado grabado en mi mente, siempre han sido un matrimonio estable y aunque la situación que atravesamos nos afecto a todos y principalmente a ellos lograron salir adelante, lograron pasar la prueba mas difícil que Dios le ha colocado y siguen unidos… lo que es mejor esa situación fortaleció aun mas su vinculo – Ella se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos, él la observaba detenidamente, analizando cada una de las palabras de la chica. Ella continuo – Sin embargo también tuve la otra visión, ese lado del amor que puede arruinarte la vida, la que te hace sufrir, llorar, desear morir con tal de aliviar la pena que sientes… mi hermano le entrego el corazón a una mujer que no supo valorarlo, una mujer que lo destrozo a tal grado que prefirió lanzarse a una muerte segura que seguir viviendo sin ella… aun no sé como logro recuperarse de ello, pero el Fabrizio que ves ahora no muestra ni siquiera una cicatriz de todo el daño que el amor le hizo – Ella se detuvo y sin poder evitarlo dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Fransheska entiendo perfectamente lo que deseas amor, pero te juro que yo nunca te dañaría, hacerlo seria como dañarme a mi mismo, tú eres lo mas importante que tengo y jamás haría nada que te hiciese sufrir – Menciono acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas y limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas.

- Pero hay situaciones que se escapan de nuestras manos Albert, yo no quiero una relación como la que tuvo mi hermano, donde entrego todo y después quedo devastado… si tú te vas yo guardare hasta el ultimo minuto mis esperanzas y te juro que te extrañare cada segundo de mis días, pero eso no evitara que la angustia y las dudas en algún momento se apoderen de mi alma… si por algún motivo tú no puedes regresar… - Él intento detenerla pero ella lo cayo con sus dedos – Si no puedes regresar al menos con la prontitud que deseas, yo me llenare de dolor y no quiero eso Albert, te aseguro que desde ya sé que voy a extrañarte mucho… pero seria injusto que me entregue a ti por completo y después no pueda vivir con tanto dolor… estoy segura que dependería totalmente de ti… de tu cuerpo, como ya lo soy de tus besos y me volvería loca por no tenerte – Finalizo rompiendo en llanto.

Él se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras dejaba libre sus propias lágrimas, le acariciaba la espalda con ternura, estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que al fin lograron calmarse, Albert se movió para mirarla a los ojos y comenzó a besar delicadamente sus mejillas para secar con sus labios las lágrimas de ella. Fransheska dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no poseían ese brillo que él adoraba.

- Amor lo siento, siento mucho haberte puesto en esta situación, remover recuerdos tan dolorosos dentro de ti, te juro que volveré por ti y ya nunca mas nos separemos… sabes que si lo deseas ahora mismo entro a tu casa y le pido a tu padre tu mano en matrimonio y nos casamos mañana mismo – Ella le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa y sus ojos se iluminaron – Solo tienes que decírmelo y me tendrás a tu lado desde este mismo momento – Agrego fundiéndose en los ojos grises.

- No existe nada en el mundo que desee mas… pero aun no es el momento, yo… yo aun estoy muy unida a mi familia y tendría que hacerme a la idea de un matrimonio, de dejar a mis padres, mis amigos, mi país… creo que seria un cambio muy fuerte para decidirlo de un momento a otro - Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Entonces yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, voy a estar allí para ti cuando lo decidas… solo espero que sea antes de que me haga viejo y nuestros hijos me llamen abuelo en vez de padre – Dijo con una sonrisa para aligerar el momento.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, le acaricio el cabello y lo beso de nuevo muy despacio, un beso que se hizo mas profundo, un beso que sello el pacto que se acababan de hacer, después de eso bajaron del auto, Albert se quedo solo unos minutos pues Candy lo esperaba en casa para la cena.

Sábado por la mañana en la mansión Andley, la matrona se encontraba en el jardín junto con la familia Cornwell, Elisa y Frederick; los jóvenes habían llegado hasta la casa de la mujer para hacerle un presente con motivo de su cumpleaños, esta no se había sentido muy bien de salud últimamente por lo que prefirió no hacer nada especial para celebrarlo, por lo cual solo ofreció un almuerzo para sus sobrinos, la mesa colocada en la terraza que daba al jardín contaba con variados platillos del gusto de los presentes y dulces para los niños quienes se encontraban jugando cerca de ellos. En principio el ambiente era tenso, Annie y Archie al percatarse de la llegada de Elisa no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos, tenían más de seis meses sin ver a la mujer, ya que la flamante señora Wells no asistió a la fiesta de su hija, aunque envió a su hijo con un hermoso detalle para la niña acompañado por su nana y sus disculpas alegando que se encontraba indispuesta, ninguno de los dos les presto el mas mínimo detalle, pero valoraron el gesto de dejar que su hijo compartiese con Keisy pues eran primos no debían ser involucrados en los problemas de los mayores.

No podían tampoco tomarlo como un desaire puesto que la chica últimamente no estaba haciendo vida social, solo se limitaba a cuidar de su esposo e hijo, algo que resultaba realmente extraño dada la personalidad de Elisa, como siempre los comentarios no se hacían esperar y para sorpresa de su esposo y la suya propia, Annie mas de una vez se había encontrado saliendo en defensa de algún mal comentario en relación de la chica, cuando se percataba de ellos justificaba su acción alegando que siendo parte de la familia se veía en la necesidad de defenderla, también porque los comentarios mal sanos de ciertas damas se enfocaban en que Sir Wells le había exigido a Elisa renunciar a cualquier tipo de actividad social, la tenia encerrada en su jaula de oro, casi como un maniquí de mostrador que solo sirve para ser exhibido, ella estaba casi segura que nada de eso era verdad, el hombre se veía realmente enamorado de Elisa y la llegada de un hijo siempre era un motivo de alegría para cualquier mujer y esta no era la excepción.

- Elisa hija ¿Cómo se encuentra tu esposo? Es extraño que no este acompañándote – Menciono la mujer con su habitual tono.

- Esta muy bien tía abuela gracias, solo que hoy tuvo una reunión muy importante con unas personas que habían viajado desde Praga, pero le envió sus saludos y los mejores deseos – Respondió la chica mirando a la mujer.

- Me alegra hija que todo este bien, la verdad no dejo de agradecerle a Dios por la suerte que has tenido al encontrar un hombre así – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

La chica le respondió de la misma forma, aunque era evidente que su sonrisa era fingida… triste se podría decir, esquivo la mirada de inmediato a donde se encontraba su hijo jugando con la niña Cornwell.

- Annie querida tú también has llevado a tu familia de manera extraordinaria, no he recibido mas que excelentes comentarios de ambas, eso me hace sumamente feliz y la gestión de Archivald dentro de la presidencia del banco no puede ser mas exitosa, es una suerte que William pueda contar contigo y por supuesto con la supervisión de George, en vista que él no esta muy interesado en regresar – Dijo y sus ultimas palabras iban cargadas de reproche.

- Tía me halagan sus comentarios de sobre manera – Expreso la morena – Solo hago lo que como mujer me hace feliz que es cuidar de mi familia, dedicarme a ellos me colma de felicidad – Agrego la chica con una sonrisa.

- A mi también me alegra saber que mi gestión como suplente del tío le agrade tía abuela, pero no debería preocuparse por él, según tengo entendido no solo esta desempeñándose en una labor maravillosa, sino que además también esta haciendo buenos negocios, muestra de ellos es la reciente apertura de la sucursal en la ciudad de Florencia, para solo llevar cuatro meses en esa ciudad, eso es un gran avance y según tengo entendido con la colaboración de personalidades muy importantes del país. – Menciono Archie con seguridad.

- Al menos eso es un logro entre tanta perdida de tiempo, tú tío debe velar por sus interés y ellos se encuentran aquí, no en Italia, la verdad no entiendo cual es su interés por ese lugar – Acoto ella en el mismo tono.

- Tal vez porque fue el país que le tendió una mano cuando sufrió el accidente donde perdió la memoria tía, en una situación como la que atravesaba Europa, el hecho que personas a las cuales no conoces se preocupen por ti sin esperar nada a cambio, salvándote la vida y regresándote a tu país de origen es casi un milagro y algo con lo cual el tío debe estar eternamente agradecido, así como lo esta con Candy pues fue ella quien se hizo cargo de él sin siquiera saber de quien se trataba… - La mujer lo detuvo.

- Candy… creo que ella es una de las principales responsables que William aun continué en ese lugar, seguro le tiene la cabeza llena de tontas ideas altruistas… los Andley siempre nos hemos caracterizado por hacer obras de caridad, ayudar a infinidad de fundaciones, pero de allí a involucrarnos directamente y abandonar nuestras obligaciones hay mucho trecho. – Dijo con molestia.

- Tía disculpe que intervengan, pero las situación de estas personas es muy difícil la mayoría han perdido todo, sus casas, sus familias, sus trabajos… creo que la labor que están haciendo ambos en Florencia es hermosa y muy productiva, yo no sé mucho de negocios, pero creo que si lograron abrir una sucursal en esa ciudad en tiempo record es porque la gente de esa localidad confían en ellos, en su honestidad y su responsabilidad – Sentencio Annie quien se había mantenido en silencio.

- La honestidad y la responsabilidad no es algo que solo se le pueda atribuir a ellos Annie, es una imagen que se ha encargado de mantener cada miembro de la familia, sin embargo debo coincidir contigo que brindarle una mano a las personas cuando están en una situación difícil es vital y puede evitar males mayores en un futuro, lo que ellos hacen es de aplaudirles… pero la tía tiene razón, tal vez hacer este tipo de obras sin tener que ausentarse por tanto tiempo de sus obligaciones, seria lo mejor – Menciono Elisa dejando pasmados a todos en la mesa. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las caras de la morena y su primo – Si me disculpan un momento voy a ver como se encuentran los niños.

Los presentes asintieron en silencio viendo como la joven se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraban Keisy y Frederick, esta se coloco de cuclillas y comenzó a hablar con los dos niños, el varón llego hasta ella para regalarle una rosa que había caído, ella la recibió con una sonrisa y le dio un beso, Keisy imito al pequeño y también le obsequio una a la cual Elisa respondió de la misma manera, se llevo las manos hasta el cabello y se coloco ambas flores en este.

Annie y Archie observaban la escena un poco contrariados, pero la plática que mantenían con Emilia capto su atención de nuevo. La mujer se centro en buscar los contras de las actividades que Albert y Candy mantenían, sin embargo viendo que estaba llevando el tema al extremo prefirió dejarlo de lado y se enfoco en otros asuntos como las demás sucursales a lo largo del país.

Elisa observaba divertida los juegos entre su hijo y la pequeña de ojos grises, hermosos ojos grises… que de pronto le recordaron a alguien más con ese mismo color de ojos… no, no eran iguales, aquellos eran verde gris y tenían un brillo especial… un brillo que a ella le encantaba, que prometían muchas cosas. Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos, aun sentía en su cabeza retumbar las ultimas palabras de Jules, en su pecho se centraba una mezcla de rabia, dolor e indignación. La había lastimado, y eso no estaba bien… ella no podía permitir que ese hombre tuviese ese poder sobre ella, no estaba bien… tenia que mantenerlo a distancia. – Regreso de sus pensamientos al notar la insistencia de la niña por alcanzar una hermosa rosa blanca.

- ¿La quieres? – Pregunto Elisa con una sonrisa.

La niña asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, la pelirroja la tomó en brazos y la acerco al rosal, a la pequeña le brillo aun mas la mirada, paseo su vista de Elisa a la rosa y de nuevo a Elisa. Ella tomó con cuidado la rosa, la limpio de las espinas y se la entrego a Keisy.

- Gracias tía – Dijo con su maravillosa voz. Elisa no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción al escuchar esas palabras.

- De nada hermosa sobrina – Contesto acariciando la mejilla de la niña. Sintió de pronto que su hijo le jalaba la falta para captar su atención - ¿Deseaba algo señorito? – Le pregunto con el tono dulce que utilizaba para él. Este asintió en silencio y le extendió los brazos, Elisa dejo libre una carcajada y bajo un poco cuidando su equilibrio para tomarlo en brazos al él también.

Los Cornwell observaban la escena realmente sorprendió, ver a Elisa primero no sembrar cizaña cuando la tía abuela hablo de Candy, eso fue realmente extraño… pues estuvo a punto de ponerse a favor de ellos y eso, en verdad era algo por lo cual sorprenderse viniendo de Elisa, sin embargo la chica se notaba distinta, mas retraída, realmente de la joven pretenciosa, egoísta y mal humorada no se podía ver muchas cosas, a menos claro esta que esa personalidad estuviese durmiendo esperando el mas mínimo motivo para atacar de nuevo.

Elisa camino con los niños hasta un rincón de jardín donde había un claro y tomó asiento con ellos en ese lugar, sin importante ensuciar su costosísimo vestido, los niños corrían y regresaban hasta ella, le trajeron algunas flores de la que se encontraban sobre la hierba aun lado de los rosales ella los recibió con una sonrisa, Frederick se acerco hasta su madre y le dio un beso, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y le empezó a dar besos en las mejillas, Keisy un poco mas cohibida solo se acerco para entregarle la flor a la pelirroja, ella noto la actitud de la pequeña, le extendió los brazos con una sonrisa y la tomó al igual que a Frederick abrazándola para darle muchos besos en las mejillas antes las cuales la niña rompió en una carcajada, acompañada por otra del niño quien se encontraba realmente divertido de ver a la pequeña de ese modo.

- Elisa no debería actuar de esa manera, una dama no puede andar por allí tomando asiento en cualquier lado, menos sobre la grama – Menciono la anciana con tono de reproche.  
Los esposos no lograron esbozar palabras, la actitud de la pelirroja cada vez los desconcertaba mas, sus miradas se cruzaron reflejando la misma sorpresa.

- Tía abuela, Elisa solo desea compartir con los niños, consentirlos… deje que lo haga mientras sean pequeños y pueda hacerlo, ya después tendrán muchas responsabilidades cuando sean mayores… y los adultos se olvidaran de hacerlo… así como lo ha hecho usted con nosotros – Dijo Archie con tristeza.

- ¡Archivald yo nunca me he olvidado de ser cariñosa! Amable con ustedes, solo que ya no son niños… y no necesitan de los cuidados de una anciana enferma como yo les pueda brindar – Menciono ella sorprendida ante la acotación del joven.

- Ve… ya no nos hacen faltan dice usted, pero le puedo asegurar que en eso se equivoca, extraño sus cariños, sus dulces, los juegos de ajedrez – Dijo asombrando aun mas a la mujer. Ante la mirada sorprendida de ella se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo al cual la mujer respondió un poco dudosa al principio y después con más naturalidad.

La dama le dedico una mirada de desconcierto a Annie pero la joven solo se encogió de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa. Elisa regresaba con los niños tomados de sus manos, observo la escena y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta.

- Si están repartiendo abrazos yo quiero el mío – Expreso con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos miel, primera vez que la veían así desde su llegada.  
La mujer le hizo un ademan el cual ella recibió con entusiasmo, casi corrió hasta esta y se abrazo a ella con fuerza, mientras ambas sonreían, al igual que lo hacían los niños y los esposos.

Después de un rato llegaron los sirvientes con un hermoso pastel cubiertos de velas, entonaron el cumpleaños con alegría, todos les ofrecieron sus mejores deseo a la mujer, entregaron sus regalos y siguieron compartiendo, después de un momento la mujer se coloco de pie pues habían sido muchas emociones por el día, cuando estaba entrando a la casa sufrió un mareo, teniendo que ser socorrida por Archie y George que encontraban a su lado, subieron con la mujer de inmediato a su habitación seguida por las chicas quienes llevaban a los niños en sus brazos, en cuestión de minutos el medio de la familia llego y le indico a la mujer reposo, su salud estaba delicada, nada grave, pero si de cuidado por lo cual lo mejor era que tuviese supervisión en caso de que algo sucediese.

Elisa ofreció a quedarse a acompañarla, llamo a su casa y le explico lo sucedido a su esposo, solicitándole enviase a Dennis con algunas cosas para el niño y para ella. El hombre comprendió y de inmediato accedió a lo que su esposa solicitaba, él mismo acompaño a la nana de Frederick y paso para saber el estado de la dama. Después de un rato decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su casa y dejar a su esposa con la niñera y el pequeño, comprometiéndose a pasar al día siguiente muy temprano. Ella prometió notificarle de cualquier cambio, se despidió de él y subió a la habitación de la mujer.

Annie y Archie también decidieron quedarse esa noche en caso de que ocurriese cualquier eventualidad, el ama de llaves dispuso todo lo necesario para los jóvenes y los niños, Dennis se ofreció para atenerlos a ambos, en cuanto tuvo contacto con Keisy quedo encantada con ella. Annie la acompaño mientras su esposo y Elisa se quedaron en la habitación de la mujer. Después de un momento salieron hasta la terraza que tenia la habitación de la dama y tomaron asiento en unas sillas colocadas en este lugar. El silencio entre ambos era abrumador hasta que él hablo.

- Neil esta haciendo un trabajo excelente en Charleston – Menciono con naturalidad.

- Si… si eso me conto – Dijo ella sorprendida ante esa acotación – En realidad esta muy entusiasmado con su trabajo, pone todo su esfuerzo en demostrar que puede hacerlo y retribuirle en parte la confianza que deposito el tío en él – Agrego sorprendiéndose al ver como su voz demostraba que cada una de sus palabras eran sinceras.

- Si… es una gran oportunidad y él ha sabido aprovecharla… deberías ir a visitarlo y ver como esta, yo lo visite la semana pasada para hacer su nombramiento ante la junta directiva como accionista de esa sucursal – Expreso con alegría.

- Quise hacerlo la ultima vez que Frank fue… pero me encontraba indispuesta y no pude, él me conto algo sobre eso, la verdad me sorprendió mucho, me alegra en demasía saber que él esta surgiendo por sus propios medios, sin deberles nada a nuestros padres – Contesto y su semblante se torno serio.

- Lo mas importante es que él se labre una carrera y pueda tomar la riendas del negocio de tu padre cuando llegue el momento, sin el temor de echar por la borda todos los años de esfuerzo de este, te puedo asegurar que Neil sabe lo que es ganarse las cosas con esfuerzos y valorara todo el trabajo que ha hecho tu padre. – Indico el joven con certeza.

- No te quepa la menor duda de eso Archie, Neil sabe todos los sacrificios y los esfuerzos que hemos hecho todos por mantener a flote a la familia. – Menciono la pelirroja dejando a sus pensamientos volar.

Archie se quedo en silencio, él sabia que uno de esos sacrificios de los cuales hablaba Elisa había sido su boda con Frank Wells, en un principio pensó que había sido la ambición de Elisa pero al ver su semblante el día de la boda, su actitud para con su esposo esta tarde, su mirada triste, ese encierro al cual ella misma se había obligado, el rencor oculto en cada una de sus palabras cuando se refería a que Neil no les debía nada. Cada una de estas palabras le dejaba ver que su prima se había resignado a la vida que llevaba… había dejado de luchar… o ¿Seria algo mas? – Se pregunto en pensamientos.

- ¿Todo bien Elisa? – Pregunto al ver que ella se colocaba de pie.

Aa- ¿Todo bien? No entiendo Archie – Dijo desconcertada.

- Contigo, tu familia, tus cosas ¿Esta todo bien? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- Si claro, todo esta perfecto – Contesto mientras en su rostro se dibuja esa sonrisa mecánica que ya era un hábito en ella.

_**El templo que tanto quise...,  
pues no sé decir ya si le quiero,  
que en el rudo vaivén que sin tregua  
se agitan mis pensamientos,  
dudo si el rencor adusto  
vive unido al amor en mi pecho.**_

_**Ya no lloro..., y no obstante, agobiado**_  
_**y afligido mi espíritu, apenas**_  
_**de su cárcel estrecha y sombría**_  
_**osa dejar las tinieblas**_  
_**para bañarse en las ondas**_  
_**de luz que el espacio llenan.**_

_**A orillas del sar, Rosalía de Castro.**_

Continuara...


	57. Capitulo 24

Hola a tods espero que esten muy bien, pues aqui colgando el capitulo siguiente y pedirles disculpas por no colgar la semana pasada es que he estado sumamente ocupada con el trabajo, pero para que bean que no pienso olvidarlas ya aqui el 24 y les dejo dos partes.

Saludos y miles... miles de gracias por leer!

**Capitulo 24**

**Nunca un beso fue tan largo, tan voraz, tan audaz… ****  
****Nunca la noche duro tanto***

La siguiente semana todas la noche eran igual transcurría en una batalla de sentimientos encontrados para ambos, si algo diferenciaba a esta semana es que Jules había empezado a trabajar en la compañía, los primeros dos días llego a las dos de la tarde pues solo trabajaría medio turno como se había previsto, Elisa el ver el auto asomarse en el sendero corría a su habitación y se encerraba, pero siempre esperaba que el auto se asomara, el día miércoles estuvo esperando la presencia del auto pero este no apareció, escucho el motor de un auto pasada las diez de la noche por lo que se levanto cuidadosamente procurando no despertar a su marido y se asomo a la ventana, corrió a medias la cortina para observar a Jules que acababa de llegar. De pronto vio como el joven alzo la vista hacia donde ella se encontraba, por lo que se alejo rápidamente no quería que él la viera. Movimiento que fue en vano la mirada del joven logro divisar una sombra femenina en la ventana, al verla desaparecer solo bajo la cabeza y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

Los días restantes de la semana fueron justamente igual y el fin de semana no vario mucho del anterior. Elisa hacia todo lo necesario para no cruzar palabras con Jules, ya que sentía un temor indescriptible de que la lastimara de la misma manera, cada vez que las palabras del joven retumbaban en su mente no podía evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

El Sol entraba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación iluminándola por completo, dejando que la cálida brisa de principios de verano entrara a la misma y la colmara de los dulces aromas de las flores del jardín, el canto de los pájaros, el murmullo del viento entre las hojas mas altas de los cipreses, robles, nogales, hayas y pinos entre otra especies de arboles que en el jardín se encontraban, su vista se perdía en el paisaje frente a ella, su mirada melancólica aunado a su semblante eran muestra de su estado de salud, que cada vez se hacia mas débil. Un golpe en la puerta la hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – Menciono acomodándose un poco.

- Buenos días señora Elroy, me dijo Arthur que deseaba verme – Dijo George entrando a la habitación de la mujer.

- Buenos días George, efectivamente… deseo que le haya llegar un telegrama a William solicitándole que regrese inmediatamente al país – Expreso con seguridad mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- Señora Elroy… sabe que no existe nada que me complaciese mas que acatar su orden de inmediato, pero aun el joven tiene asuntos pendientes en Europa… - La mujer lo detuvo.

- Esos asuntos pueden esperar, yo no Johnson - Dijo con molestia.

- Entiendo su punto señora Elroy, sin embargo debe entender que la acción de enviar un telegrama es… es un poco alarmista, en este no podre explicar en detalle la causa por la cual usted solicita la presencia del joven con carácter de urgencia, algo que esta de mas decir es poco prudente, tal sea mejor enviarle una misiva – Menciono el hombre intentando persuadir a la mujer.

- Una carta tardara por lo menos quince días en llegar si contamos con suerte y yo necesito a William aquí cuanto antes – Ella empezaba a alterarse de nuevo y eso no era conveniente para su estado de salud – Coloque como motivo mi enfermedad y que son mis deseos verlo con urgencia… solo eso – Dijo con autoridad.

- No se preocupe será como usted desee, pero no se altere por favor, recuerde lo que dijo el doctor que debe tener reposo absoluto – Respondió el hombre para complacer a la mujer.

- En ese caso haz lo que te pido George y no coloques más obstáculos, el medico solo trata de ocultar lo obvio, yo no tengo mucho tiempo… ya estoy cansada, no tengo la fuerza de años atrás George y deseo que todo quede bien, deseo ver a William… él es para mi como el hijo que nunca tuve y no quiero irme sin verlo por ultima vez – Menciono la mujer con la mirada perdida.

- Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance señora Elroy – Dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer sumida en sus pensamientos.

Esa misma tarde la matrona solicitó la presencia de George en cuanto escucho que su auto llegaba, este subió de inmediato a su recamara pues sabia exactamente lo que la dama deseaba escuchar. Llamo a esta solo una vez y la mujer lo hizo entrar de inmediato, se encontraba sentada en la terraza con vista al jardín, su semblante no se veía mejor que el que tenia esta mañana sin embargo ya no tenía que mantenerse en cama.

- Buenas tardes señora Elroy ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto el hombre en su habitual tono.

- Buenas tardes George, estoy mejor gracias… lo envié a llamar para saber si hizo lo que le pedí – Menciono la mujer sin volverse a ver al hombre.

- Tal como usted lo solicito, en un par de días el joven William debe estar recibiendo el telegrama, seguramente intentara comunicarse conmigo o decidirá de inmediato retornar al país – Contesto este.

- Bien, muchas gracias por su colaboración George… le agradecería también que me mantuviese al tanto en caso de que William se comunique con usted – Indico la mujer mirando ahora a los ojos del hombre.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo y pierda cuidado señora Elroy, en cuanto tenga noticias de su sobrino se las hare llegar, ahora con su permiso me retiro y la dejo para que descanse.

La mujer asintió en silencio y lo vio marcharse, volvió la mirada al jardín y dejo ver una sonrisa en sus labios acompañada de un suspiro, se sentía aliviada… el tiempo era en estos momentos su enemigo y lo que menos deseaba era dejar cabos sueltos si algo llegara a sucederle, William tenia que regresar y ocupar el lugar que siempre le ha correspondido, tenia que llevar las riendas de la familia y mantenerse en este.

**22 de agosto 1913**

Por fin el castigo había sido levantado, menos mal que Antonella no lo vería si no hasta hoy, se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, ya que había dormido demasiado estos días de encierro, lo primero en que pensó al abrir los ojos fue en esa hermosa mujer de ojos grises, en realidad ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos desde que la conoció, ya solo le quedaban ocho días y tenia que aprovecharlos al máximo, otra vez tres meses sin verla, era demasiado si en tres días pensó por momentos volverse loco, no sabe donde vive Antonella, porque si no se hubiese escapado a visitarla, por eso fue que llevo a cabalidad el castigo, sabia que no tenia nada mas que hacer, sin embargo su madre se lo hizo mas fácil ya que pasaba horas con él en la habitación, se vio tentando varias veces hablarle a ella de Antonella pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya que no tiene nada con ella , además le da vergüenza hablar de esos temas con su madre.

Bajo y saludo a está con un beso y un gran abrazo.

- Buenos días mamá.

- Buenos días mi vida, ¿Vas a salir? – Fabrizio solo asintió en silencio. – Esta bien mi niño pero trata de llegar temprano, mira que nada mas hoy sales de castigo. – Acariciándole las mejillas

- Esta bien madre, te prometo que llegare temprano, es mas me regreso con Fransheska.

Cuando llego al parque ya Antonella lo esperaba, la emoción al verla después de tres días lo dejaba sin aliento, cada vez que la veía estaba mas hermosa, lo deslumbraba cada vez mas, se acerco hasta ella y tomó asiento a su lado, saludándose como ya era costumbre, Antonella no perdió tiempo y con la constitución en mano, comenzó a explicarle a Fabrizio, quien la veía un poco mas distante, pero como ya había prometido no preguntarle nada, prefirió guardar silencio y mirarla, tratando de poner la mayor atención posible.

- ¿Como pasaste estos tres días? – Pregunto Antonella interrumpiéndose ella misma y tomando a Fabrizio por sorpresa.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo con entusiasmo fingido, jamás le diría que lo castigaron por llegar tarde ese día. – Fui con mi padre a la empresa, me mostro el documento constitutivo, algunos balances generales. – La mentira le salió súper fluida.

- Que bien, me alegra mucho que tu padre te apoye, creo que es lo más importante. – Respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Ahora bien dime lo que quiere decir el artículo cincuenta y ocho.

- Que solo podrán votar aquellos mayores de veinticinco años, para elegir al senador el cual obligatoriamente debe tener cuarenta años cumplidos, esto solo se da en Italia ya que en Francia al igual que ciertos países de América los senadores varían entre veinticinco y treinta años. – Respondió con total seguridad.

- Prefecto, si que aprendes rápido. – Acoto con una gran sonrisa. – Bueno esta bien por hoy, continuamos mañana. – Cerrando la constitución y poniéndose de pie.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana a la hora de siempre. – Repuso al tiempo que también se ponía de pie. – Me gustaría quedarme un poco más pero tengo que ir por mi hermana.

- Ve con ella, además igual no me puedo quedar más tiempo. –Fabrizio acorto la distancia y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Antonella. – Se alejo caminando de espaldas mientras ella se despedía con una sonrisa y agitaba suavemente su mano. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se volvió dándole la espalda a Antonella y apresuro el paso, no podía por nada del mundo llegar tarde.

**24 de Agosto de 1913**

Dos tardes mas junto a Antonella y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil disimular el nerviosismo que se instalaba apenas la veía, ella lo hacia sentirse completo, ante de conocerla no sabia que alguien podía hacerle falta, ahora sabe que no podría pasar mucho tiempo sin ella porque no seria el mismo se derrumbarían sus sueños, sus ilusiones, solo quería que Antonella estuviera en su futuro, solo eso.

Desde que la conoció soñaba casi todas las noches con ella y había algo en la mirada de Antonella que le decía que ella sentía lo mismo, a veces cuando se perdía mirándolo a los ojos, podía notar el cambio, algo le decía que ella podía abrirle las puertas de su corazón solo que cada vez que el avanzaba ella lo detenía, si le tomaba la mano ella disimuladamente la retiraba, si acariciaba su mejilla volvía la cara, su cuerpo decía lo contrario de lo que podía ver en sus ojos y eso lo desconcertaba aun mas.

- Fabrizio… Fabrizio. – Dijo Antonella sacándolo de su ensoñación

- Ah. – Fue lo único que logro decir.

- No me estas prestando atención, si estas cansado lo dejamos para otro día, además esta por llover.

- No… no Antonella dos artículos mas, además hoy me puedo quedar mas tiempo, mi hermana no fue hoy al teatro y pues mi padre que es el que no le gusta que este tan tarde por la calle, llegara tarde tiene una cena de negocios.

- Es peligroso andar tan tarde solo por la calle, tu padre tiene razón.

- Antonella por favor, mira que solo me quedan seis días en Florencia y quiero disfrutar de mi ciudad y de tu presencia. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos. En ese momento el cielo se abrió dejando paso a la lluvia, mientras se miraban a las pupilas a través de las grandes gotas, se fundieron sus almas sin importarle que se estuvieran empapando.

Antonella reventó la burbuja poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? ¿No ves que esta lloviendo? busquemos un lugar para refugiarnos. – Él negó con la cabeza.

- No… no quedemos aquí, me quiero bañar en la lluvia. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Estas loco… - Soltando una gran sonrisa. Fabrizio asintió en silencio, se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano.

- Y es maravilloso. – Mientras daban vueltas tomados de la mano, Antonella alzo la vista al cielo mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cara y reía abiertamente.

- Nunca me había bañado bajo la lluvia. - Pasaron mas de quince minutos debajo de esta y ella fue consiente de que podrían enfermar si seguían ahí. – Mejor nos vamos Fabrizio no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

- Igual mi casa esta lo bastante lejos, da lo mismo que me quede un rato mas, tienes razón te puedes enfermar, si quieres puedes irte Antonella, no me molestaría ya me has acompañado el día de hoy. – Dijo tristemente.

- Me preocupa eres tu Fabrizio, si tu casa esta muy lejos podemos ir a la mía, así te secas y te calientas un poco. – Mirándolo a la cara.

- Entonces vamos. – Dijo con una sonrisa, la tomo de la mano y empezaron a correr.

- Ya va, espera. – Repuso Antonella agitada a mitad de camino. – No puedo correr mas, estoy cansada, que energía que tienes muchacho, además ya estamos cerca es esa de allá. – Señalando su casa.

Fabrizio se quedo paralizado al ver la magnitud de la casa de Antonella era dos veces mas grande que la de sus padres, caminaron hasta llegar a esta, fue recibida por varios sirvientes, por un momento pensó que lo dejaría a cargo de ellos, pero para su sorpresa lo mantuvo tomado de la mano y lo encamino a la sala, subieron las escaleras ante la mirada de reprobación de algunas de las mucamas para con él y los recibió un elegante y largo pasillo, sin duda la casa estaba abarrotada de lujos, caminaron por este hasta toparse al final con una puerta azul, Antonella coloco la mano en la perilla pero antes de girarla volvió la mirada hacia él.

Él no podía más que sentirse nervioso algo le decía que esa era la habitación de ella, empezó a temblar, hasta los labios le temblaban.

- ¿Tienes frio? – Pregunto Antonella con voz cariñosa. Fabrizio solo asintió en silencio mientras que de sus cabellos aun goteaba agua. – Ya se te pasara. –Por fin entraron a la habitación ella se encamino para prender la luz de la mesa de noche, alumbrando a medias la habitación, él se quedo parado junto a la puerta. – Espérame un segundo voy por una toalla. –Solo asintió en silencio, desde que entro a la mansión se le habían congelado las palabras en la garganta, la seguía con la mirada, entro a lo que debía ser el baño y regreso después de unos segundos, se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba y se había soltado el cabello, mientras se acercaba Fabrizio recorría su cuerpo con la mirada viendo lo hermoso que lucían sus brazos desnudos y el influjo de su respiración en sus pechos, algo le decía que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él solo que no temblaba, se mantenía mucho mas serena.

Se acerco hasta él y no supo porque demonios dio un paso hacia atrás pegándose a la pared, ella sonrió y llevo la toalla hasta los cabellos que aun goteaban dejando caer algunas gotas sobre sus pestañas que al espabilar caían sobre sus mejillas, la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones a consecuencia de su nerviosismo le hacían mantener la boca a medio abrir mientras sus labios por mas que quisiera no dejaban de temblar y habían tomado un color sumamente rojo a consecuencia del frio al igual que sus mejillas, ella paso suavemente la toalla por su cuello y el cerro los ojos, para abrirlos lentamente, Antonella se acerco aun mas y él se dijo es ahora o nunca, se armo de valor, coloco rápidamente sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella acercándose hasta tocar con sus labios los de ella, se encontraban sumamente fríos, pero en medio había una tibieza que le calentó el alma, cerro los ojos y no sabia que hacer, era su primer beso, solo beso varias veces los labios de Antonella, que al principio se mantuvieron inmóvil, pero después correspondieron a los pequeños toques de labios, ¿Que mas se hacia en estos casos? No sabia, solo le bastaba el placer que esto le propiciaba, los sabores que podía encontrara en los labios de esa mujer y lo que se había imaginado ni siquiera se acercaba, el beso había roto los índices de expectativas, era maravilloso, único, verdadero. La sensación de la piel suave de los labios de Antonella lo invitaban a mas por lo que abrió un poco los labios y rozo torpemente con su lengua estos para después succionarlos un poco, haciendo que esto despertada cada nervio de su cuerpo, que su latido se acelerara a mil por segundo, que la sangre corriera caliente y palpitante por todo su ser y que millones de emociones se concentraran en su vientre.

Antonella se aparto bruscamente dejándolo desconcertado y con las ganas vivas de seguir saboreando ese manjar.

- ¿Niño que haces? ¿Como me faltas el respeto de esta manera? – Alejándose un poco

- Lo siento Antonella, pero es que no puedo más, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho.

- Eso no puede ser, no te das cuenta que puedo ser tu madre, yo solo te veo como a un hijo nada mas. – Dijo molesta.

- Puedes ser mi madre, pero no lo eres Antonella y no me puedes ver como a un hijo porque no te gustan. – Dijo con nerviosismo en la voz.

- Bueno te veo como a un amigo, nada mas, eres muy niño… demasiado niño.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, nada, soy un niño porque tu me ves así, pero por ti puedo ser un hombre solo para ti, dime que quieres que sea y lo seré para ti.

- Fabrizio, no entiendes, mi niño… hay cosas en la vida con las que debemos ir en contra, tú tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, eres un niño aun te falta volar, no puedes limitarte, tienes mucho por vivir no te apresures todas la cosas llegan a su tiempo, necesitas brillar, vas amar pero no a mi, en la vida hay que ser fuerte ante las adversidades, aun te falta aprender mucho. – Suavizando un poco la voz. – Y no… - Fabrizio la detuvo.

- Tienes razón Antonella, si… tengo que volar, me toca volar, pero deseo que seas tu quien me de las alas, puedo brillar, así tu me lo pides que brille y de seguro quieres que sea con luz propia, pero quiero la luz que tu derramas solo quiero la luz que tu me puedes brindar, amar... amar me dices que voy a amar, pues no, no será a otra porque para amar necesito tu corazón, soy fuerte, seré fuerte pero porque tu estas a mi lado y quiero que así sea. – Con convicción en cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Fabrizio no lo entiendes verdad? No puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame, ves aun te falta madurar… hagamos una cosa, mejor vete… ve que ya es bastante tarde y después tus padres se preocupan, aunque quieras no puedes ser un hombre, no todavía… apenas llegues te cambias no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa. – Dijo entrando al baño y cerro la puerta.

Era evidente que ella no saldría hasta que él se marchara por lo que se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación se encamino por el pasillo bajo las escaleras y habían dos sirvientas que lo miraron de arriba a bajo con marcado interés y una le dijo a la otra en apenas un susurro que pudo escuchar.

- Es apenas un niño. – Mientras que la otra asintió en silencio.

Llego a su casa y su madre estaba bordando en la sala se acerco hasta él alarmada.

- Por Dios mi niño, mira nada mas como estas. – Abrazándolo y encaminándolo. – Ven vamos a quitarse esa ropa para que te des un baño de agua tibia.

- Mamá no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo solo. – Dijo con desgano. – Voy a mi habitación, te veo en la cena. – Dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a su madre. **(Final Tercera parte de la historia de Fabrizio)  
**

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, interrumpido en algunas ocasiones por el sonido que se desprendía de los libros en sus manos cuando cambiaban de pagina, en mas de una ocasión ella levanto la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos miel, pero solo era cuestión de segundos, pues ella le rehuía inmediatamente, concentrándose de nuevo en el informe en sus manos y obligando a su corazón a retomar su ritmo, a sus manos a no temblar y su respiración a ser normal, sin embargo su cuerpo se empeñaba en traicionarla, se tensaba en cuanto él se colocaba de pie, deseaba levantarse, caminar hasta él y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero no podía hacerlo, el dolor se mantenía en su pecho, se sentía traicionada, ella nunca le había exigido nada, se había entregado a él por completo, sin preguntas, se supone que él debió tomar eso como una oportunidad y contarle lo que le sucedía, pero no lo hizo espero a que las cosas avanzaran, la llevo al limite de ser ella quien lo interrogase, todo hubiese sido menos complicado si la iniciativa hubiese partido de él. Ya había pasado una semana desde el episodio en su casa, para ella parecían años, lo extrañaba muchísimo, sobre todo al sentir que podía tocarlo con solo estirar las manos, que en estas estaban tal vez estaba la solución a todo, pero cuando pensaba en ello… el dolor y la rabia se apoderaban de ella de nuevo. – Se coloco de pie.

- Termine con esto, voy a dejarlo aquí para que lo revises… me retiro – Hablo intentando parecer casual.

- Lo hare mañana, estoy un poco cansado… si deseas puedo llevarte hasta tu casa – Menciono volviéndose para mirarla.

- No te preocupes no hace falta… voy a visitar a unas amigas, nos vemos mañana – Dijo caminando para salir.

- Vanessa… - La llamo el joven, pero al ver que ella seguía de espaldas prefirió cambiar de idea.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Que descanses – Contesto volviendo la mirada al ventanal.

- Gracias… igual tú – Respondió ella y dando gracias a su voz por sonar tranquila. Después de eso salió del lugar dejando al joven solo con sus pensamientos.

Neil dejo libre un suspiro y se acerco un poco mas al ventanal, esta situación lo martirizaba cada vez mas, sentir que la tenia a su lado y al mismo tiempo saberla tan lejana, cuando deseaba poder abrazarla, besarla, sentir esa paz que ella le brindada, que solo ella podía darle a su alma. Sus noches parecían interminables, pesadas, dolorosas; se recriminaba una y otra vez su actuación, ¿Por qué tuvo que ocultarle toda la verdad a Vanessa?… ¿Por qué no pudo solo mentirle, inventarle una historia que fuese creíble? Algo que lograra tranquilizarla… no, no podía, no quería seguir engañándola, ella no se lo merecía, ella le había entregado todo… pero él no podía entregarse por completo a ella, no podía porque una parte de él estaba con Candy, su corazón que era lo que esperaba Vanessa lo tenia ella y aunque luchaba todos los días por recuperarlo parecía no avanzar.

Le dolía ver a Vanessa así, verla llorar, sufrir por su culpa… ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarle ver que aun amaba a Candy? Seguramente ahora cree que para él solo había sido un juego, una forma de drenar el amor que sentía por la rubia, un alivio a su despecho… eso no era verdad, nunca lo fue… él deseaba y le hacia el amor a esa mujer y no a otra… si, algunas veces Candy intento entrar a sus recuerdos en esos momentos y su mente le hacia jugadas sucias al poner frente a sus ojos la imagen de esta y no la de Vanessa… pero él estaba luchando por dejar eso atrás y lo estaba logrando, ahora su cuerpo solo deseaba estar con Vanessa, su corazón ya abría un lugar en este para ella.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo le hago entender a esta mujer que es importante para mí? No quiero perderla… la necesito en mi vida… Me siento triste, desconsolado, vacio, lleno de dudas, si es cierto, aun tengo muchas cosas dentro de mi que no logro entender, pero también tengo certezas y una de ella es que deseo a Vanessa en mi vida, a mi lado… no puede ser que este error nos cueste lo que teníamos, no puedo creer que mi sinceridad nos haya llevado a esto… que por un error todo se vaya por un barranco… que por un error ella vaya a olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que nos une, lo que nos hemos entregado… no puedo creer que por mi culpa vayas a borrar todo Vanessa – Se decía Neil mientras las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Ese día la reunión se había extendido más de lo habitual, a Albert le acababan de entregar un informe detallado del banco que reflejaba un aumento considerable en comparación con el anterior, manejando muy buenas cifras para ser relativamente nuevo, sabía perfectamente que la mayor propaganda del mismo radicaba en que llevaba su apellido y ese peso estaba empezando a absorberlo aquí también, tuvo que llamar a Fransheska al teatro para avisarle que llegaría un poco tarde, a lo cual la chica le dijo que se tomara su tiempo, que por ella no se preocupara. Al fin había logrado librarse de los accionistas, salió casi corriendo del lugar, busco a la chica y como ya era tarde para el almuerzo decidieron tomar algo rápido en algún café y pasear un rato por el lago.

- Te noto un poco preocupado – Menciono ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? No – Contesto con una sonrisa. La chica se coloco frente a él y lo miro a los ojos. Él noto su reacción y de inmediato agrego – No es nada importante, solo que… el banco esta empezando a crear responsabilidades, dejándome menos tiempo… cuando salí de Chicago algo de lo cual me alegraba era no tener estos compromisos por un periodo – Se doblo para tomar una pequeña piedra y lanzarla al lago.

- Y el tiempo se esta acabando – Continuo ella con la frase que él no dijo.

- No… no es eso – Se apresuro a responder – Solo que el peso de mi apellido es lo que me mantiene atado a… Fransheska cuando tu padre te dijo que no podías seguir bailado… ¿Qué motivo te dio para dejar de hacerlo? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Ninguno valido… al menos no para mi – Contesto un poco sorprendida ante la pregunta. – Dijo que yo debía dedicarme a cumplir con el papel que me correspondía en la vida, tener un hogar, una familia y velar por ellos… le dije que podía cumplir a cabalidad con ambos, pero para él eso es imposible, dice que no existe en el mundo un hombre que acepte que la madre de sus hijos se dedique al baile haciendo a un lado a su familia… así que deje a un lado mis sueños de ser una bailarina profesional… era eso o tener una familia y esta es mi prioridad, aunque aun no la tenga –Expreso en un tono un tanto melancólico.

El joven se quedo en silencio unos minutos analizando las palabras de la chica, caminaron sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que él lo rompió.

- Yo lo aceptaría – Menciono buscando los ojos de ella.

- ¿Aceptarías? – Inquirió sin comprender.

- Si… que bailes, me encanta verte bailar… claro siempre y cuando sea sola, si vas a tener una pareja deseo ser yo… aunque lo que el ballet no es lo mío – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ella dejo libre una maravillosa carcajada y subió un poco para rozar sus labios con los de él.

- No te preocupes que el ballet lo hago sola… y todos los demás tú serás mi única pareja, aun así no lo haría de manera profesional, es algo que absorbe mucho Albert y no deseo perderme ni un solo instante de mi familia cuando la tenga – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Cuando la tengamos – Aclaro él acariciando la mejilla de la chica – Mi trabajo también es muy exigente, cuando estoy en Chicago casi no tengo tiempo libre, así tenga todo al día siempre debo permanecer en el banco por si surge algo importante y si no también… antes todo era distinto, no tenia horarios, ni obligaciones, ni preocupaciones… - Se detuvo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

- También te pusieron a escoger… entre tu responsabilidad o tu sueño – Expreso ella colocando una mano en el pecho del joven y la otra en su mejilla.

- Si… yo también tuve que dejar de lado mis sueños, desde el mismo momento en el cual me hice cargo de las empresas, pero hay ocasiones en las cuales siento que ha valido la pena todo el esfuerzo, cuando puedes contar con tu imagen para hacer buenas obras, cuando tu apellido sirve para algo mas que negocios rentables – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Se unieron en un beso tierno y hermoso para continuar con su paseo, tomados de las manos, después de un rato decidieron regresar, la joven le pidió pasar primero por casa Renai para saludar a Candy tenía varias días sin verla y quería entregarle unos dulces que había comprando temprano, sabía que la chica deliraba por ellos. Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por Ángela quien se notaba un poco tensa.

- Buenas tardes Albert, Fransheska – Menciono la mujer acercándose a ellos.

- Buenas tardes Ángela – Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Ángela ¿Cómo estas? – La saludo la chica caminando hasta ella para darle un abrazo.

- Muy bien Fransheska, gracias ¿Tú como has estado? – Dijo la mujer recibiendo el abrazo.

- Bien gracias… aunque realmente estoy feliz – Menciono dedicándole una mirada a Albert.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – Expreso con una sonrisa.

- A mi también – Acoto Albert tomando asiento junto con la chica, mientras se llevaba una mano de ella a los labios y le depositaba un beso.

- Albert… - La mujer se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas para no alarmar al rubio.

- Dime… - Contesto mirando a la mujer y enseguida sintió que algo sucedía - ¿Ángela ocurrió algo? – Pregunto colocándose de pie.

- Si… te llame a la oficina, pero me dijeron que ya habías salido… hace un momento llego esto… el sobre dice que es urgente – Respondió intentando parecer calmada, pero algo le decía que era grave. Le extendió el sobre al chico.

Albert lo tomó de inmediato y lo abrió con cuidado intentando mantener la tranquilidad, era de George, tan solo hacia quince días había recibido una misiva de este, pero enviarle un telegrama y con carácter de urgente no era habitual en el hombre, al menos que se tratase de algo realmente importante. Fransheska había posado sus ojos en el rubio, observándolo con cuidado, lo vio fruncir el ceño y tensarse en cuanto Ángela se lo entrego, cuando sus ojos leyeron el contenido perdió el color del rostro y sus manos temblaron, levanto la mirada y esta se cruzo con la de Fransheska.

- ¿Sucedió algo grave? – Pregunto la chica sin poder evitarlo colocándose de pie.

- No… la verdad no sé como interpretarlo – Respondió confundido. – Mi administrador dice que… que mi tía esta mal de salud y pidió verme – Agrego mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Ella se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, las palabras del chico se estrellaron en su pecho causándole un dolor agudo que le quito todo el aire, sintió como las lagrimas se agolparon en su garganta. Él se encontraba congelado, sin saber que hacer o decir, sentía que una opresión horrible se había adueñado de su pecho.

- ¿No dice nada mas? – Pregunto Ángela para aligerar la tensión del momento. Él negó con la cabeza.

- No… no, solo eso ¿Dónde esta Candy? – Inquirió apartando sus ojos de los de Fransheska.

- Esta paseando, pero no debe tardar… voy a… permiso – Dijo la mujer y salió del lugar.

La joven llego hasta él y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Albert se volvió a mirarla, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella respiro profundamente para evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran.

- Fransheska… - Ella lo cayó colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de él.

- Tranquilo… no tienes que decir nada, solo dame un abrazo –Le pidió y su voz se quebró al final.

- Mi amor… mi amor – Dijo a su oído abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella rogaba por quedarse así con él, siempre junto a él, cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar llorar. Él se separo muy despacio, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y le dio un beso, suave y maravilloso.

- Albert… creo que será mejor que te quedes a… a intentar comunicarte con tu familia y preparar todo para el viaje – Menciono una vez que se separaron.

- Si… creo que es lo mejor, tal vez no sea tan grave como parece… te llevo a tu casa y regreso para… - Ella lo detuvo.

- No, no hace falta… Antonio me puede llevar, es mejor que tú te quedes aquí, supongo que deseas hablar con Candy cuanto antes – Busco su bolso y camino con él hasta la cocina, para ver a Antonio quien también se notaba consternado por la noticia, al igual que Ángela, le entrego a la mujer los dulces para Candy, se despidió dándole un abrazo. – Nos vemos después – Menciono para despedirse.

- Fransheska te llamare en cuanto logre obtener mas información… dudo que sea esta noche, nos vemos mañana. – Dijo y su voz denotaba su preocupación.

- Esta bien – Contesto acercándose a él para besarlo – Nos vemos mañana – Agrego acariciándole la mejilla.

Después de eso salió en compañía de Antonio, quien le llevaría hasta su casa en el auto del joven, este se llevo las manos al cabello y al fin dejo correr unas lagrimas, sin embargo la angustia se acrecentó. Camino hasta el despacho con el telegrama en mano, ya en este tomó asiento y se dispuso a leer una y otra vez las líneas, no entendía por qué la urgencia, ¿Será que tan mal se encontraba su tía? Ella ya antes había tenido algunas complicaciones, pero hasta ahora no había solicitado de su presencia con tal premura – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono colocando el telegrama a un lado.

- Buenas tardes Albert, me dijo Ángela que te llego un telegrama de América y que deseabas verme – Dijo Candy entrando.

- Así es, toma asiento por favor Candy – Respondió, respiro para relajarse un poco.

- Hoy llego este telegrama, lo envió George con carácter de urgente – Expreso él extendiéndoselo.

La chica lo tomó sin comprender muy bien la actitud de todos, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno, sus ojos se centraron en las líneas escritas en el papel:

**Chicago, 20 junio de 1921.**

William Albert Andley,

Te escribo, para informarte que tu señora tía se encuentra delicada de salud y me ha pedido expresamente, que haga de tu conocimiento su situación y sus deseos de verte cuanto antes.

George Johnson.

Candy se quedo pasmada al ver el contenido de esta, levanto los ojos de inmediato para ver a su hermano quien tenia todo su atención puesta en ella, la joven cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, después se coloco de pie lentamente.

- George no especifica que tan grave se encuentra la tía abuela – Menciono parándose frente al rubio.

- No… no lo hace, tal vez porque no puede dentro de un telegrama, pero George no haría algo así sin considerarlo de importancia.

- Si… si lo sé, pero aun así no deja de extrañarme que en las cartas que hemos recibidos no hayan mencionado nada de esto – Dijo Candy pasando su mirada de nuevo por las líneas.

- Las cartas duran cerca de quince días en llegar Candy, si le sumamos a eso otros quince días… seria mas o menos un mes, tiempo suficiente para que la tía sufriese una recaída, sabes que su salud ya no es tan estable como antes. – Acoto el joven, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Supongo que esto significa… - Se detuvo pues la sola idea le dolía inmensamente.

- Que tendremos que regresar de inmediato a América… al menos yo – Dijo él terminando la frase de la chica.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo ella caminando a una de las ventanas.

- Candy… créeme que comprendo lo difícil que todo esto resulta, yo tampoco deseo dejar a Fransheska… pero esto es algo que ambos sabíamos, tarde o temprano tenia que suceder.

- Lo sé Albert… lo sé pero eso no hace que sea menos difícil – Se volvió para mirarlo - ¿Cómo haremos para comunicárselos? – Pregunto y en su mirada el dolor era evidente.

- Fransheska estaba aquí cuando recibí la nota – Menciono el rubio desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo? – Pregunto buscando la mirada del chico.

- Normal, creo trato de entender la situación, sin embargo sé que nada de esto será fácil para ninguno de los cuatro, en realidad de todos, pues Ángela también esta afectada – Respondió con desgano.

La chica se quedo en silencio observando a través de la ventana, ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la fachada de la casa de los Di Carlo, la joven bajo de este, se despidió de Antonio dedicándole una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos no tenían el brillo que caracteriza a la muchacha. El hombre intento imitarla, pero su semblante detonaba que él también se encontraba triste. Después de eso el auto salió de la casa y ella entro a la misma, Anna le abrió recibiéndola con una sonrisa, de inmediato noto que algo le sucedía a la chica, aunque esta trato de disimular, sus padres se encontraban en el despacho de Luciano lo cual ella agradeció, pues sabia que en cuanto viese a su madre todas las lagrimas que intentaba mantener dentro de si se desbordarían. Camino con paso apresurado hasta su habitación, pero ya frente a su puerta cambio de idea, regresando sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano, se detuvo frente a esta y dio un par de golpes en la puerta, segundos después el joven le abría.

- Hola Fran – La saludo con una sonrisa.

- Hola… ¿Estas ocupado? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… me iba a cambiar para la cena, pero pasa – Contesto observando el semblante de la chica, era evidente que le había sucedido algo, se notaba triste.

Ella lo agradeció con una sonrisa, camino alejándose de la mirada del joven, se sentó al borde de la cama, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro. Él camino hasta ella tomó asiento a su lado, después de un minuto de silencio hablo.

- ¿Sucede algo Fran? – Inquirió acariciando la mejilla de la chica, de inmediato una lágrima rodo por esta.

- Se van – Fue todo lo que dijo y rompió a llorar.

Fabrizio sintió como si le hubiese agarrado el corazón apretándolo con fuerza dentro de un puño, respiro profundamente para asimilar la información que su hermana le daba, sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto buscando la mirada de la muchacha.

- Hoy llego un telegrama de América… su tía esta enferma, al parecer es bastante delicado y pidió verlos, supongo que tendrá que partir cuanto antes – Respondió y el llanto fue mas amargo.

- Fran… no llores así – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, teniendo él mismo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar también.

- No puedo evitarlo Fabri… me duele mucho… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Si tan solo hubiese entregado mi corazón a alguien que siempre estuviese a mi lado… yo sabia que él tendría que irse… lo sabia y aun así me arriesgue, no me importo… sabia que de un momento a otro esto pasaría… fui una tonta, no sé que gano con llorar – Expreso con rabia.

- Uno no escoge de quien enamorarse Fran, sabes que Albert no es mala persona y también que te quiere mucho… estoy seguro que si por él fuese se quedaría siempre contigo Campanita – Menciono acomodando a la chica en su regazo – No debes sentirte mal por estar enamorada, no hay nada de malo en ello… y aunque ahora sientas que duele mucho, debes mantener la esperanza que todo esto pasara… - Ella lo detuvo.

- No quiero hacerle las cosas mas difíciles sé que él tampoco desea irse… pero ¿Cómo hago para no sentir todo esto? No quiero que se vaya Fabri… no quiero – Dijo entre lagrimas.

Él se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, también estaba sufriendo, la idea de no tener cerca a Candy lo angustiaba, le dolía, pero ahora su hermana lo necesitaba, tenia que mantenerse calmado para ella, tenia que darle su apoyo… si se derrumbaba solo empeoraría las cosas. Se quedo allí dejándola desahogarse, conteniendo sus propias lagrimas y sus sentimientos mientras ella los dejaba libres, después de un momento la chica se calmo un poco, él la recostó en su cama.

- ¿Por que no descansas un rato? Yo les diré a nuestros padres que tenias un dolor de cabeza y por eso no bajaras – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio, posando una mano sobre la que el chico tenia en su mejilla, él le dedico una sonrisa, ella intento hacerlo pero no lo logro. Él bajo y le dio un beso en la frente, después de eso camino para salir de su habitación, antes de que lo hiciera ella lo detuvo.

- Fabri… - El joven se volvió para mirarla – Gracias… por estar aquí… por acompañarme – Le dijo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Campanita… siempre lo voy a estar, es una promesa – Contesto con ternura.

Después de eso salió de la habitación, camino hasta uno de los ventanales que dan al jardín y su mirada se perdió en el paisaje, al fin las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, deseaba ir hasta el despacho y llamar a Candy, pero seguramente la chica no tendría cabeza para nada mas que para la situación que atravesaba, además era evidente que Fransheska se había contenido durante todo el trayecto de Casa Renai para no hacerle las cosas mas difíciles a Albert, lo mínimo que podía hacer era seguir su ejemplo y esperar hasta que la rubia se comunicara con él o verla al día siguiente.

Esa noche les fue imposible conciliar el sueño, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, sus corazones se llenaban de angustia, miedo y dolor; sin embargo sabían que la solución no estaba en sus manos, solo el tiempo diría… y eso era lo que menos tenían, tiempo.

Era ya pasado el mediodía cuando Fabrizio llego hasta el lugar donde se encontraba con Candy, ella ya estaba allí y en cuanto lo vio llegar corrió hasta él, quien bajo con rapidez de su caballo y se abrazo a ella con fuerza, ella rompió a llorar enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

- Candy amor… no llores, todo esta bien – Dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad.

- No quiero irme… no quiero dejarte – Logro decir entre sollozos. Él llevo un dedo hasta la barbilla de la joven y levanto su rostro para verla a los ojos.

- Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti… pero no podemos hacer nada, tú tienes que… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Es que es demasiado pronto, nosotros debíamos volver… estábamos consciente de ello, pero no tan pronto… - Menciono y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

- En tres días… - Esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió.

- ¡Dios! Es peor de lo que temía – Expreso y de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Albert… anoche estuvimos pensando en todas las posibilidades, si enviábamos un telegrama para confirmar la noticia… para conocer con mas exactitud el estado de mi tía, este tardaría dos días y para recibir una respuesta serian dos días mas… él hizo unas llamadas, la próxima semana sale un barco desde Southampton, tenemos que viajar dentro de tres días si queremos tomarlo – Explico mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

Él solo se quedo en silencio, la abrazo con fuerza, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las dejo correr, el dolor en su pecho creció en segundos. Candy se aferro al joven mientras sentía que el corazón se llenaba de dolor de nuevo y la angustia que había alejado de ella regresaba golpeándola con mas fuerza. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, se separaron y caminaron hasta el lugar que siempre ocupaban se sentaron en este mientras se abrazaban, él le daba besos en la mejilla y ella en las manos del joven.

- Nos volveremos a ver… así tenga que ir hasta América y buscarte en cada rincón, te prometo que te encontrare y nunca… nunca mas me separare de ti – Le susurro al oído.

- Yo te prometo que en cuanto todo esto se solucione voy a regresar, Albert también esta mal… le duele mucho separarse de Fransheska… ayer se encontraba realmente angustiado, no durmió en toda la noche buscando una solución… pero no… - Ella se detuvo sintiendo como las lagrimas inundaban de nuevo su garganta.

- ¿Ves? No tienes nada de lo cual preocuparte ya sea que tú vengas o yo vaya a buscarte, nos vamos a volver a encontrar – Menciono intentando controlar sus emociones.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo y él bajo para darle un beso, maravilloso y cargado de ternura, llenándola de paz y calidez, un beso que sellaba su promesa, el dolor permanecía allí pero también nació la esperanza.

Ese día Fransheska no salió de su casa, no fue al teatro, en realidad no tenía ánimos para hacer nada, paso toda la mañana tendida sobre su cama, hasta que su madre fue a verla para saber que le ocurría, la joven intento parecer normal pero Fiorella conocía muy bien a sus hijos y sabia que algo sucedía, logro que ella le contara todo y la consoló mientras lloraba de nuevo entre sus brazos como una niña… en realidad era su niña, sus hijos nunca habían dejado de serlo, verla así le partía el alma, recordó esa época en la cual Fabrizio se derrumbo por el abandono de Antonella Sanguinetti, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, Albert Andley se marchaba por fuerzas mayores, algo dentro de si le decía que el joven seguramente se encontraba tan turbado como su hija y pudo comprobarlo esa misma tarde cuando él fue a buscarla.

- Buenas tardes Fiorella – Menciono el americano cuando entro a la casa.

- Albert, buenas tardes ¿Cómo estas? – Saludo la mujer con amabilidad.

- Bien Fiorella, gracias ¿Tú como has estado? – Pregunto recibiendo el abrazo de la mujer.

- Bien gracias, me conto Fransheska que tienen que regresar a América – Dijo con pesar, al tiempo que le hacia un ademan para que tomara asiento.

- Así es… hoy tuvimos una reunión en el banco en donde se notifico de ello a la junta directiva, me hubiese gustado contar con mas tiempo, pero… - Se detuvo sintiendo que el dolor en su pecho crecía.

- Te entiendo, es una situación muy difícil, pero no debes preocuparte de seguro todo estará bien… imagino que vienes a hablar con Fran - Expreso la mujer colocándose de pie.

- Si… pase por el teatro pero no fue hoy – Contesto él mirando a los ojos de la dama.

- Se quedo en casa todo el día, acompáñame esta en el jardín – Dijo caminando hacia este. Albert la siguió en silencio. – Esta cerca de la fuente, siempre que desea estar sola llega hasta allí – Agrego señalando el lugar.

El joven asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa a la mujer, solo que esta no tenia ni la mitad de la efusividad que él acostumbra a lucir, vio unas hermosas rosas blancas cerca de la terraza.

- ¿Puedo? – Le pregunto a la mujer extendiendo la mano hacia las flores.

- Por supuesto – Contesto ella con una sonrisa – Todas las que están en este jardín son para ella. Expreso con ternura.

- Gracias – Dijo él y salió en busca de la muchacha.

Cuando llego al lugar la pudo ver con la mirada perdida, parecía observar las ondas que se formaban dentro de la fuente pero al mismo tiempo es como si estuviese en otro lugar, alejada de todo. Él camino muy despacio se detuvo detrás de ella y le extendió la rosa.

- Me dijo que en el centro del jardín había una princesa que estaba muy triste – Su voz era suave y ronca, mezcla de las emociones que llevaba dentro. Camino para tomar asiento junto a ella. Quien recibió la rosa e intento sonreír.

- Gracias – Menciono acercando la flor a su rostro para absorber su perfume. Él le acaricio con ternura la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto preocupado, buscando los ojos de la chica.

- Bien… - Respondió y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

En ese instante el corazón de Albert se encogió dentro de su pecho y sus ojos también se inundaron, los cerró para evitar que estas salieran, se acerco un poco a ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla. La chica dejo libre un suspiro mientras nuevas lágrimas bañaban su rostro y sentía que una presión se centraba en su pecho impidiéndole respirar.

- ¿Me abrazas? – Le dijo en un susurro al rubio.

- Te amo – Susurro en el oído de ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

En ese momento ella rompió a llorar, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos, se aferraba con ímpetu a él, mientras su corazón parecía quebrase en dos. Él no había logrado mantener las lágrimas dentro de si, las dejaba correr con libertad mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica. Ella se separo un poco de él y hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio, no quería verlo a los ojos, no quería que la viera llorar, ni verlo hacerlo a él. Albert la rodeo con sus brazos y le deposito un beso en la cabeza, la dejo llorar mientras él también lo hacia, había llegado para decirle que saldrían dentro de tres días… y de solo pensar en pronunciar esas palabras sentía que el corazón se le abría en dos, y así quedaría… en realidad su corazón, su alma, sus pensamientos todo se quedarían aquí con ella, nunca pensó que pudiese existir un dolor tan grande como este, era insoportable, verla sufrir de ese modo y no poder hacer nada - ¡Dios mío dame fuerzas para hacer lo correcto! No quiero dejarla, esto me esta costando mucho, me esta doliendo mucho – Pensaba llorando en silencio.

- Albert… - Dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto llevando una mano a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas.

- ¿Cuándo se van? – Pregunto con voz estrangulada. Él se quedo en silencio un minuto - ¿Tan pronto? – Inquirió de nuevo, él no le había dado una respuesta pero su mutismo lo hizo.

Él tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para verla a los ojos, trago en seco, cerró los ojos buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas, los abrió y se fundió en la mirada gris que lo veía con angustia.

- Dentro de tres días – Contesto y su voz se quebró.

Ella se coloco de pie dándole la espalda, caminando hasta la fuente, sentía que sus piernas no la soportarían, el dolor en su pecho aumento volviéndose mas despiadado aun, sus manos temblaron, se mordió el labio para no gritar, pero lo que realmente deseaba era salir corriendo de ese lugar, correr y correr hasta dejar de sentir todo esto, llorar hasta quedarse sin lagrimas. Él se coloco de pie y camino hasta donde ella se encontraba, la rodeo con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el cabello castaño, ella pudo sentir como las lagrimas del rubio mojaban su cuello, tomó las manos de él para entrelazarla con las suyas, se dio vuelta muy despacio y llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas de él para secar las lagrimas, subió y le dio un beso, apenas un roce. Él abrió lo ojos y ella pudo ver que estaba llenos de lagrimas, solo le bastaba parpadear un vez y esta se derramarían, las de ella lo hicieron de nuevo, mojando sus mejillas. El joven la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a él y le dio un beso, uno más profundo, mas intenso, uno que intentaba calmar este dolor que sentía, de llenar este vacio que comenzaba a alojarse en sus pechos, hacerles olvidar por un momento todo.

La tarde comenzaba a caer bañando con sus luces doradas el pasillo por donde ella caminaba, llevando en sus manos dos carpetas que contenían los últimos estados de cuenta, la mayoría de los empleados se preparaban para terminar su jornada del día, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina, dando un toque para anunciarse.

- Adelante – Escucho desde el interior y giro la manilla.

- Permiso, aquí traje las carpetas que me pidió – Menciono entrando y caminando hasta el escritorio sin siquiera mirar al joven.

- Perfecto, muchas gracias – Respondió observándola, ya cansado de su actitud, se coloco de pie con rapidez sorprendiéndola.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo intentando caminar para salir de allí. Pero él fue más rápido y se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

- Ya termine con esto, me voy a mi casa – Dijo luchando por parecer calmada.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Ella se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, esquivándole la mirada intento tomar la perilla de la puerta pero él se lo impidió. – Vanessa… necesito que me perdones, siento no haber sido sincero desde un principio, de verdad lo siento mucho… no supe como actuar, tenia miedo… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Neil por favor… necesito pasar – Dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a alojarse en su garganta.

- Vanessa por favor… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estas en mi mente todo el tiempo, no pasa un minuto en el cual no te piense… nunca me había sentido así y no lo entiendo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… en lo que nos paso… sé que cometí un gran error, que merezco que me trates con indiferencia… pero por favor – Dijo intentando acercarse a ella.

- No… no puedo – Respondió esquivándolo, sabia que en cuanto le colocara una mano encima estaría perdida.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesito para demostrarte que esto es verdad? – Pregunto frustrado.

- Porque no puedo y no necesito que hagas nada por mí, todo lo que paso… ya paso, ahora déjame salir – Dijo con seguridad, aunque por dentro sentía que se derrumbaba.

- Estoy dispuesto hacer lo que me pidas… si quieres que salgamos de aquí y le digamos a todo el mundo que tenemos una relación lo haré, que yo te quiero lo haré – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

- ¡No! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Ya te dije que no quiero nada, solo deseo trabajar en paz, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero de nuevo mi tranquilidad, mi estabilidad… - Él la detuvo tomándola por la cintura, la hizo girar y la pego a la puerta, colocando su rostro muy cerca.

- Nada puede volver a ser como antes, no mientras sigamos sintiendo estas ganas de comernos a besos, este deseo de hacer el amor, de convertirnos en uno y quedar rendidos – Le susurro pegando su cuerpo al suyo, ella se quedo sin aire ahogándose en los ojos ámbar, él aprovecho y se apodero de sus labios, con deseo, con premura, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, derribando todas las barreras, entrando en su boca, succionando, mordiendo, acariciando, un beso abrasador, intenso, ella se relajo por completo y él fue bajando el ritmo del beso hasta que se separo para mirarla a los ojos.

- Lo que necesito tú no me lo puedes dar porque no lo tienes – Dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

El joven hizo una mueca de dolor, ella no necesito nada mas para saber que había tocado su punto débil, Candice Andley seguía siendo lo mas importante para él y de nuevo intentaba engañarse y lo peor engañarla a ella, coloco las manos en el pecho de Neil para separarse y salió del lugar.

Él se perdió en la imagen de ella, de inmediato el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia se instalaron en su pecho, camino hasta su escritorio, tomó asiento dejándose caer, apoyando la cabeza en el espaldar, cerró los ojos, al tiempo que dos lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, los abrió sintiéndose frustrado, atrapado en este sentimiento, no entendía… ya ni siquiera sabia si aun amaba a Candy o solo era una estúpida obsesión… si amaba a Vanessa o solo la necesitaba a su lado para olvidar a la rubia, para darle a su vida una dirección y un sentido que no tenia… que nunca tuvo antes de ella, Vanessa le daba una paz que nunca antes había sentido y la estaba perdiendo, por no arriesgarse a entregarle el corazón por completo… ¿Hasta donde llegaría con sus miedos? Estaba perdiendo a una mujer extraordinaria… y lo peor es que no sabia que hacer… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Hasta cuando seré un cobarde? – Lanzo las carpetas que se encontraban en el escritorio y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir ahogándolo, llenándolo de dolor y rabia.

_**Sólo sé que un día de verano,  
al verla sonreír con embeleso,  
mi mano fría se llegó a su mano  
y mi boca a su boca..., y hubo un beso.**_

Sólo sé que en su rostro yo miraba  
de frescas rosas el purpúreo lecho,  
y sé que el corazón me palpitaba  
y quería salírseme del pecho.

Sólo sé que sentí que no sentía  
que me vi más poeta con mi bella,  
y que después del beso de aquel día  
sólo pienso en ser grande para ella.

A Margarita. Rubén Darío.

**Nota de autoras:**

* Frangmento de la canción Nunca de Guadalupe Alvaréz Lucchia.

Continuara...


	58. Capitulo 24 segunda parte

**Capitulo 24**

**Segunda Parte.**

El lugar se encontraba iluminado por la luz que atravesaba el ventanal que daba al jardín cuando el Sol caía, mientras él se encontraba sumido en sus recuerdos y un par de lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, para evitar llorar como un niño, aunque delante de todos se mostrara calmado, centrado y hasta resignado a lo que estaba sucediendo la verdad es que sentía que esto lo estaba matando, la solo idea de saber que dentro de dos días no tendría mas a Candy a su lado hacia que un dolor se apoderara de él, junto a ella se mantenía en pie, dándole fuerzas y comprensión para no hacerle las cosas mas difíciles, pero cuando se encontraba solo no soportaba mas y dejaba libre su propio dolor. - Un toque en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, se lleve las manos al rostro para limpiar las lágrimas y acomodándose un poco el cabello se dispuso a responder.

- Adelante - Al menos su voz sonó normal.

- Imaginé que te encontrabas aquí ¿Estas bien? – Menciono Fiorella entrando al lugar.

- Si madre, solo estaba pensando un poco – Contesto esquivando la mirada de la mujer.

Ella camino y se sentó en el gran mueble junto a él, le tomó una mano entre las suyas y busco la mirada del joven, con la otra mano le acaricio la mejilla.

- Mi pequeño… Fabrizio no tienes que esconderte de mi, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo… ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven solo asintió en silencio y se llevo la mano que su  
madre tenia sobre su mejilla para darle un beso, cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas lo traicionaron desbordando sus ojos. Ella se acerco más a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, ante el gesto el chico le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar abrazado a ella, como un niño, la mujer se quedo en silencio mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura y deja libre un par de lágrimas, dejando sus propios recuerdos y su dolor invadirla de nuevo. Así pasaron uno minutos hasta que él se calmo.

- Te encuentras mal por la partida de los Andley ¿No es así? – Le pregunto acariciando el cabello que ya se encontraba largo de nuevo.

- Si… pero no puedo dejarlo ver, no puedo derrumbarme, creo que la situación es bastante difícil ya como para que yo también la complique – Respondió colocándose de pie.

- Pero no puedes guardar todo ese dolor dentro de ti, no es sano Fabrizio… además es normal que te sientas triste, no hay nada de malo en dejarlo ver – Menciono la mujer caminando hasta donde él se encontraba observando por la ventana.

- Creo que tendré tiempo suficiente para desahogarme cuando se hayan marchado, a Candy le esta costando mucho esta separación y sé que si yo no lo apoyo terminara peor, tiene que irse, es inevitable… así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella es hacerlo menos engorroso – Dijo con convicción.

- Me parece perfecto, pero no te olvides de apoyarte a ti mismo de vez en cuando, hay veces en las cuales nosotros también necesitamos de una palabra de consuelo… un abrazo – Expreso colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

- Tú me la acabas de dar madre, te lo agradezco, no sabes cuanto… sabes, a veces siento que todo esto es tan perfecto… tan maravilloso, que temo sea mentira… como si no mereciera ocupar el lugar que ocupo – Dijo con pesar mirándola a los ojos.

- Fabrizio por favor… que cosas dices hijo – Menciono tensándose de inmediato, esquivándola mirada del joven – Nosotros somos los que debemos dar gracias por tenerte aquí… de nuevo, no debes temer nunca hijo… por cierto hace mucho que no tienes pesadillas ni dolores de cabeza ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirándolo de nuevo.

- Si… hace unos meses, se esfumaron por completo es algo que aun no entiendo, antes eran tan frecuentes… tal vez sea una mejora – Dijo él sin darle mucho importancia.

- ¿Haz recordado algo? – Pregunto de inmediato.

- No… no, nada en concreto, todo sigue igual… lugares que no he visto, personas a las cuales no puedo ni distinguir ni escuchar… los mismo cuadros borroso – Contesto con la mirada perdida.

- Ya encontraras la manera de recuperar tus recuerdos… y si no sabes que nosotros estaremos contigo siempre – Expreso tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Fabrizio respondió a este con un beso en la mejilla, después de eso la mujer se dispuso a salir de lugar pero antes de hacerlo se volvió.

- Lo olvidaba vine a comentarte que tu padre y yo vamos a organizar una cena de despedida para Albert y Candy, esperamos que eso aligere un poco toda esta tristeza, sé que es difícil pero es mejor que no hacer nada ¿No crees? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me parece perfecto, muchas gracias – Contesto el joven dedicándole una sonrisa.

Los Di Carlos habían organizado una cena de despedida para los americanos y aunque los jóvenes no se encontraban de ánimo para nada más que no fuese llorar por la inminente separación, sin embargo decidieron que era mejor olvidarse de ello por unas cuantas horas y compartir esta ultima noche juntos, llenarla de recuerdos hermosos y alegres que los acompañaran hasta que se volviesen a encontrar.

Llegaron el lugar cuando ya casi caía la tarde, ella lucia un hermoso pero sencillo vestido rosa, mientras él lucia casual pero impecable como siempre. Fueron recibidos por los esposos quienes lo acogieron con alegría, caminaron hasta la sala y tomaron asiento, un minuto después entraban Fabrizio y Fransheska tomados del brazo justamente como se veían el día que los conocieron, la joven deslizo el lazo muy despacio y camino hasta el rubio, sin importarte que sus padres estuviesen presentes y olvidando cualquier protocolo se abrazo a él con fuerza, quien no pudo mas que recibirla de la misma manera.

Fabrizio camino hasta la rubia, le tomó una mano y se la llevo a los labios para besarla, ella le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco para abrazarlo, sintiendo su corazón lleno de esa calidez que solo él le daba, lo miro a los ojos cuando se separaron y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla. Caminaron para tomar asiento junto a sus padres, al igual que Albert y Fransheska, comenzaron una conversación casual, tocando cualquier tema que evadiera el viaje que los americanos emprenderían al día siguiente. Antes de la llegada de los Andley, los hermanos Di Carlo habían estado hablando en el jardín, prometieron hacer todo lo posible para no mostrar su tristeza, la chica sabia que seria muy difícil pero no quería ver mal a Albert.

La cena trascurrió en un ambiente de alegría… no completa pero todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, haciéndole bromas a Candy sobre los dulces, Fabrizio diciéndole a Albert y a Fransheska que se le iba a enfriar la cena si no dejaban de mirarse y comían, su madre regañándolo por ser tan imprudente, pero con una sonrisa de por medio al ver que el joven tenia razón, su padre diciendo que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con la rubia, provocando el sonrojo de la chica y el silencio del moreno, Fiorella feliz de ver como Luciano dejaba de lado la seriedad y compartía con sus hijos estos momentos tan hermosos que solo puede crear el amor, dejándolos ser y sentir… al tiempo que él también se perdía en la mirada gris de la mujer mas hermosa que ha visto en su vida y con la cual ha cumplido el mayor de sus sueños, ser feliz.

Después de la cena salieron a la terraza para tomar el café y los postres que Fiorella mando a preparar especialmente para la rubia, la noche era bastante calidad pues el verano ya se encontraba instalado, el cielo adornado por millones de estrellas, lucían bellísimas, regalándoles sus hermosos destellos, así como la Luna les brindaba los extraordinarios rayos plata. Fiorella fue consciente que los jóvenes se cohibían por estar ellos presentes, así que le hizo una seña a Luciano que el hombre entendió de inmediato, ellos también fueron jóvenes y también estaban enamorados. Minutos después se excusaron alegando que debían terminar algo pendiente relacionado con la empresa, se despidieron de los jóvenes por los momentos y entraron a la casa. Al ver la actitud de sus padres los chicos entendieron que les estaban dando espacio para poder compartir con los americanos sin verse limitados.

- ¿Me acompañas al jardín? – Le pregunto Fransheska al rubio en un susurro.

- Por supuesto – Respondió él con una sonrisa.

Se colocaron de pie despidiéndose sin palabras de sus hermanos y se encaminaron hasta la fuente en medio del jardín que se encontraba iluminada por hermosos candelabros, en realidad parecía el paisaje de un cuento de hadas, y ella lucía tan hermosa, en ese vestido blanco, el cabello suelto, su sonrisa y su mirada que brillaban de nuevo. Albert se encontraba totalmente hechizado ante la imagen de la mujer que caminaba con él, se imaginaba su futuro con ella, tomados de la mano de esta manera, con el cabello blanco, arrugas, sus pasos mas lentos, pero tan enamorado como en este instante, viéndola igual de hermosa, con esa magia tan maravillosa que solo ella era capaz de obsequiarle, llenando su corazón de alegría, de vida… en este momento tenia la mayor certeza que jamás sintió, deseaba pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Fransheska Di Carlo, hacerla su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su compañera, su amiga, su amante; él había renunciado a todos sus sueños de libertad, a viajar, a ser un hombre como cualquier otro sin ataduras, si lo había hecho, pero a lo que nunca, jamás renunciaría es a estar junto a ella, no existiría en la tierra poder alguno que logre hacerlo renunciar a ella, la encontró creyéndola perdida, imposible… - La joven lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Estas muy callado – Menciono acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

- Estaba descubriendo una verdad maravillosa – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Una verdad? ¿Qué verdad? – Pregunto intrigada.

- Que eres un milagro, mi milagro – Respondió con la mirada iluminada y una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la chica se disparase.

Ella se quedo en silencio, cautivada por la mirada y las palabras de Albert, esa ternura que él le entregaba, ese amor tan maravilloso, cuando se encontraba con él todo era perfecto, todo, como si con solo ver dentro de sus ojos entrase dentro de otro mundo, un mundo especial, mágico, solo para ellos, donde no puede existir nada malo, en ese mundo no había tristeza, ni dolor, ni angustia… ese mundo tenia como rey el amor… su amor.

- No creo que exista en el mundo una mujer mas feliz que yo – Le dijo en un susurro siguiendo el reflejo de las estrellas en los ojos azules.

- No creo que exista en el mundo un hombre mas feliz que yo – Menciono tomándola por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y fundirse en un beso con ella.

Ese beso que tanto habían deseado, ese que no se dieron en un principio pero que ahora podían dejar libre, entregándose en este abrazo la vida, llenándose de caricias, sus labios se rozaban con delicadeza, besos tibios, húmedos y maravillosos que los hacían volar, embriagados por los besos, por el aroma de las rosas, por la suave brisa que los mecía, por el amor.

Fabrizio y Candy habían caminado hasta las sillas colgantes colocadas frente a la piscina, tomaron asiento en una doble, abrazados, mecidos por la cálida brisa de esta noche de verano, observando el reflejo de la Luna sobre el agua, respirando el maravilloso perfume del rosal, escuchando el latir de sus corazón, el compas de sus respiraciones, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Él acerco a la chica a su pecho dejando que la rubia cabellera descansara en este, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Candy llevo su mano libre hasta el rostro del chico y comenzó a dibujarlo, quería guardar cada detalle en su mente, grabarlo para cuando estuviese lejos de él cerrar los ojos y poder imaginarlo con exactitud. Él cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por las caricias que ella le brindaba, después de un minuto bajo muy despacio para tomar sus labios, rozándolos apenas, acariciándolos con su lengua, se separo un poco y siguió por su mejilla, solo acariciándola con sus labios, luego su nariz, sus ojos, sintiendo como su parpados temblaban, su frente… muy despacio iba deslizándose por cada rincón del rostro de ella, dibujándolos con sus labios al igual que ella los hizo con sus dedos, sintiéndola temblar, sintiendo el calor maravilloso de su cuerpo, su aroma, su piel; para luego regresar a sus labios. Ella se los ofreció por completo sintiendo su corazón llenarse de emoción, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello castaño.

- Te amo – Le susurro al oído con voz ronca, mientras le acariciaba la cintura. – Nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo, te amo, te amo – Repitió ahogándose en el mar esmeralda de sus ojos.

- Te amo… te amo y nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo, como tampoco me voy a cansar de escucharlo – Menciono contra los labios del chico, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda. – Me hace tan feliz, tan feliz saberlo… escucharte decirlo, llegaste para iluminar mis días Fabrizio, para alejar todo el dolor… me salvaste… me salvaste de la soledad, del sufrimiento, cambiaste todo eso por alegría, por amor, por compañía… eres mi vida – Agrego con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa maravillosa.

- Yo nunca tuve miedo de esto que me hacías sentir, nunca tuve miedo Candy… cuando llegaste a mi vida la iluminaste por completo, sabia que eras especial, mi corazón lo gritaba, por eso no dude, nunca dude amor… por eso me empeñe en estar cerca de ti, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, la primera vez que te abrace fue como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de correr, un día me desperté pensado en ti… y después te vi… tenia veinte días sin verte, una verdadera tortura, pero después de ese día supe que te amaba… - Ella lo detuvo.

- ¡El día de mi cumpleaños! – Menciono emocionada.

- Si… ese día el cielo se abrió para dejarme ver que eras tú… tú la mujer que siempre había esperado… Cuando te bese, nunca me había sentido igual… por eso decidí arriesgarme y dejarte ver mis sentimientos, te confesé mis sentimientos, te dije toda la verdad… te di mi corazón, te entregue mi amor, puse mi vida en sus manos Candy – Su voz se quebró por la emoción.

Ella se acomodo muy despacio, busco los ojos de él que se encontraban vidriosos brillantes, coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de él, ahogándose en el mar de sus ojos, esos ojos que ella adoraba.

- Si pudieses ver dentro de mi alma, de mi corazón… ¡Oh Fabrizio! Si pudiese amor te aseguro que entenderías cuan importante eres para mi, como has cambiado todo mi mundo, ese brillo que veo en tus ojos y que me hace feliz, sentir que respiras, que puedo tocarte, es como si hubiese estado en medio de la nada y tú hubiese llegado para llenar esa nada… eres todo para mi, mis días, mis noches, mis sonrisas, mis mirada… Te amo – Expreso con emoción y ternura, acariciando el rostro del joven, busco sus labios y se perdió en un beso con él.

Después de estar compartiendo durante varios minutos Albert y Fransheska decidieron regresar, si por ello fuese se hubiese quedado para toda la vida en ese lugar, en el mundo de ella y que ahora era de él también, caminaban tomados de las manos dedicándose miradas de amor y sonrisas hermosas. Fueron conscientes de la presencia de Fabrizio y Candy pues estos reían abiertamente.

- Fue tu culpa – Dijo ella en tono de reproche.

- ¿Mi culpa? – Pregunto el divertido.

- Si, tú culpa… yo estaba muy tranquila y llegaste tú a perturbarme, acercándote a mi… tu voz me… me distrajo – Respondió desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.  
Él dejo ver esa sonrisa que a ella le encanta, aunque todas sus sonrisas le encantaban pero esa en particular la deslumbraba, le coloco un dedo debajo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

- No fue con intensión… - Menciono pero el brillo en su mirada se intensifico y la sonrisa se acentuó – Pero no puedo quejarme de lo que sucedió después, Dios te veías tan hermosa, poder abrazarte así – Agrego en casi un susurro, observando el rostro de la chica.

Candy se estremeció ante la profundidad de sus palabras, ella también se sintió en medio de un sueño en esa ocasión, sus manos rodeando su cintura, su sonrisa, su mirada, el calor de su cuerpo.

- Pensándolo bien… creo que usted me debe algo señorita – Dijo para ella, su mirada hizo estremecer a la chica y después en un tono más alto – ¿Fran puedes prestarle un vestido a Candy? – Pregunto a su hermana dejando a los tres sin entender, en realidad a los cinco pues sus padres se acababan de asomar al balcón de su habitación y los observaban.

- Un vestido, si claro pero ¿Por qué? – Inquirió sin comprender.

- Porque pienso cobrarme un baño que me hicieron dar hace algún tiempo – Contesto tomando a la rubia en brazos y corriendo hasta la piscina.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos incluyendo la de la chica se lanzo al agua con ella, se sumergieron de inmediato llegando hasta el fondo. Fransheska rompió en una carcajada y Albert no pudo más que acompañarla, mientras los padres tardaron más en reaccionar pero después también rieron abiertamente ante la ocurrencia de los enamorados.  
Emergieron del agua abrazados, ella aun no salía de su sorpresa, luchando para tomar aire, él se lo impidió cuando atrapo su boca con la suya fundiéndose en un beso con ella, dejando a todos aun mas sorprendidos, se separaron segundos después, ella al ser consciente de las personas a su alrededor incluso de los esposos Di Carlo se ruborizo de inmediato, el joven la abrazos con fuerza.

- ¡Estas loco Fabrizio! – Exclamo con voz apenas audible.

- Si… y usted es la culpable – Menciono con una sonrisa – No pude evitarlo… esa vez me gano la sorpresa, pero era lo que mas deseaba, sentía mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza y todo por ti – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se perdió en la mirada de él olvidándose de todos los presentes, hasta que sintieron que le lanzaban agua, se volvieron a ver y era Fransheska quien reía divertida.

- ¡Hey hipnotizado! Si no salen se van a resfriar – Expreso cobrándose la broma de su hermano en la mesa.

- Creo que seria una excelente idea que nos acompañaras – La amenazo, nadando para salir de la piscina.

- Ni loca esa agua tiene que estar helada – Respondió corriendo para ocultarse detrás de Albert.

- Creo que la sirena que buscas ya esta dentro de la piscina – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa.

Luciano dejo libre un suspiro al ver como los chicos jugaban como dos niños, al tiempo que un dolor se instalo en su pecho, su esposa lo noto, se acerco hasta él y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre, llenándose ella también de nostalgia.

El joven se volvió hasta donde se encontraba Candy y la rodeo con sus brazos, un minuto después nadaron hasta la orilla de la piscina y salieron de esta, antes la mirada divertida de la chica y el rubio, se encontraba totalmente empapados, se quitaron los zapatos en medio de risas.

- Vamos Candy te voy a ayudar a cambiarte – Menciono la italiana caminando en dirección de la chica.

- No te preocupes Fran, quédate con Albert yo le digo a Anna – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto observando a su hermano.

- Por supuesto, estamos de regreso en unos minutos – Contesto caminando tomando de la mano con la rubia, quien se había mantenido callada.

Entraron a la casa, las luces de la cocina ya estaba apagadas, pasaron de largo hasta la sala, cuando se encaminaban hacia la escalera la chica lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio espera… ¿No tenemos que buscar Anna? – Pregunto ella un poco nerviosa.

- Creo que ya se fueron a dormir, no te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar – Le susurro. Ella tembló y trago en seco.

- Yo… yo, creo que puedo hacerlo… - Él la detuvo.

- ¿Sola? No de ninguna manera vamos – Menciono tomándola de la mano, pero ella no se movió.

- No… Fabrizio de verdad, no es necesario… - La interrumpió de nuevo.

- Esta bien… hagamos una apuesta si llegas primero que yo a la habitación de Fransheska lo haces tú sola… sino yo te ayudo – Indico y tenia de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Pregunto sin poder disimular su asombro.

- Por supuesto… a menos claro está que tengas miedo de perder – La reto.

- Perder… si claro – Menciono y acto seguido salió disparada escaleras arriba.

Ella lo tomó por sorpresa pero de inmediato corrió detrás, subieron las escaleras en unos segundos y justo antes de que ella lograse abrir la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, él la atrapo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, la volvió para mirarla a los ojos y pegándola a la pared comenzó a besarla, un beso que no tuvo preámbulos, ni roces, fue un beso completo, cargado de pasión, de deseo, maravilloso, febril. Ella enredo las manos en el cabello de Fabrizio sintiendo como él se adueñaba de su boca por completo, sus lenguas entrelazadas, colmando cada rincón, succionando, acariciando, elevándola y al mismo tiempo haciéndola sentir un temblor extraordinario que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Fabrizio deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de la chica, bajando a sus caderas, buscando acortar toda distancia entre ambos, bebiendo de su boca, deleitándose en el maravilloso sabor de esta, sintiendo el cuerpo de Candy temblar a cada toque de sus dedos. Muy despacio fue bajando el ritmo del beso, quedándose solo en roces, sutiles roces, tibios, húmedos, llenos de pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo. Ella agradeció que él se controlara, pues sabía que ella no lograría hacerlo, no podía negarse, no podía controlar todas esas emociones.

- Candice White Andley, te prometo… no, te juro que vas a ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la mujer con la que pienso pasar el resto de mi vida… aunque tenga que atravesar el océano, aunque tenga que buscarte por cada rincón de América, por cada rincón de mundo… lo haré, te encontrare y te voy hacer mi esposa – Le dijo en su susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima ante esas palabras, pero era emoción lo que sentía dentro de su pecho, una emoción maravillosa, como nunca, jamás pensó sentir. En respuesta busco de nuevo los labios del chico y se dejo llevar por este beso, un beso mas calmado pero que despertaba las mismas sensaciones dentro de ella. Después de un minuto se separaron de nuevo.

- Será mejor cambiarnos – Menciono abriendo la puerta de la habitación, le hizo un ademan para que entrara.

Ella se tenso de inmediato pero accedió, esquivo la mirada del chico, él encendió la luz y le dedico una sonrisa, camino pasando al lado de la cama, cuando la rubia la observo no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se cubrieran de carmín y los nervios se hicieron mas fuertes.

Fiorella veía a su esposo caminar hacia la puerta y regresar de nuevo a la ventana, repetir el mismo movimiento tres veces, se le notaba nervioso, ella adivinando sus intensiones al verlo dirigirse por cuarta vez a la puerta lo detuvo.

- ¿Luciano a donde vas? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? Pues… voy a ver si los chicos necesitan ayuda – Contesto con tranquilidad.

- Luciano Di Carlo tú no vas a ningún lado – Menciono ella caminando hasta él y tomándolo de la mano.

- Pero Fiorella… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Pero nada… no creo que tengas nada de lo cual preocuparte, solo déjalos ser amor, ellos son jóvenes y se aman. – Expreso ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si por eso lo digo, yo sé lo peligrosa que puede ser esa combinación de juventud y amor… Fabrizio y Candice subieron hace rato y no escuche la voz de Anna ni otra de las chicas, eso quiere decir que están solos – Dijo caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Confía en él… la ama y no va hacer nada que la perjudique… - Ahora quien interrumpió fue el hombre.

- Si eso lo sé… pero Fiorella sabes que hay momento en los cuales los sentimientos son mucho mas fuertes que cualquier sentido de responsabilidad – Menciono con convicción.

- Por supuesto, sé exactamente de lo que hablas – Se acerco un poco mas a su esposo para abrazarlo – Sabes que si ese momento llega poco les importara si estas tú… yo o un país completo cerca de ellos, todo desaparece Luciano… y solo serán conscientes de su amor y de ellos, de nada mas – Dijo ella con ternura recordando su época de novios.

Al hombre no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar lo que ella decía, estaba en lo cierto – Dejo libre un suspiro. Ella le dedico una sonrisa bellísima de esa que lo enamoraban, él se dejo llevar por la luz de los ojos grises y se acerco para besarla, un beso hermoso y fuerte como su amor.

El joven giro la perilla y con ademan la invito a pasar mientras se miraban a los ojos y los nervios en ella eran cada vez mas visibles. El le dedico una sonrisa para con esto infundirle confianza, llevando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla derecha, la acaricio haciendo que el cuerpo de Candy se relajara un poco.

- Este es el baño – Expreso sacándola de sus pensamientos – Tienes toallas y todos lo que necesites – Agrego señalando el lugar, camino acercándose a ella – En el armario encontraras un vestido que te quede, creo que son de la misma talla – Termino para salir del lugar, tenia esa sonrisa odiosa que a ella le encantaba pero que en estos momentos la hizo rabiar.

Toda esa pose de entrar a la habitación y la apuesta y el beso… solo eran para torturarla de esta manera, para intimidarla, se quería cobrar la vez que se escapo de la piscina.

- Pensé que me ayudarías – Dijo agradeciendo a su voz por mostrarse natural cuando él se volvió.

Regreso sobre sus pasos para mirarla y a Candy no le pareció tan buena idea mencionar algo así, se tenso de inmediato al ver la forma en como recorría su cuerpo con la mirada.

- No deberías tentarme de ese modo – Respondió con la misma sonrisa de minutos atrás, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella tembló y trago en seco, quedándose en silencio. Él se acerco para darle un beso justo detrás de su oreja. La chica dejo libre un suspiro sin poder evitarlo – Cuando seas mi esposa… pienso hacerlo sin que me lo pidas – Le susurro al oído. Ella dejo de respirar y cerró los ojos, su voz era tan hermosa, maravillosa pensaban. Fabrizio se acerco a sus labios de nuevo y ella puso sentir su aliento sobre estos, abrió los ojos, para solo ver como él le tomaba el labio inferior y lo mordía con suavidad – Me encantas – Menciono, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Después de eso salió del lugar dejándola en medio de un vórtice de sensaciones y emociones, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, presa de un calor exquisito, se sentía flotar.

Al fin la hora de la despedida había llegado, pero en lugar de sentir una sensación horrible de perdida, se sentían reconfortados, llenos de una calidez y una seguridad que les decía que todo estaría bien, que todo retomaría su cause y sus corazones recibirían lo que se merecían y lo que había encontrado en este lugar. La felicidad y el amor que desde este preciso momento llevaban dentro de sus almas.

La tarde empezaba a dar su último aliento, Elisa esperaba como de costumbre a su marido, para su desconcierto su marido no venia solo, llego con Jules, bajándose del auto alcanzo a su esposo y le dio el beso de bienvenida, el joven bajo del auto y saludo a la señora de la casa.

- Hola amor buenas tardes. - Le dijo Frank tomándola del brazo.

- Buenas tardes señora. - Saludo Jules con tono cortes.

- Buenas tardes. - Respondió la joven de la misma manera, su voz se escuchaba tranquila aunque en su interior había una batalla de sentimientos encontrados tenia casi quince días que no había visto al chico de cerca ni mucho menos dirigirle la palabra.

El joven se disculpo para subir a su habitación alegando que estaba cansado, Frank acepta las excusas del joven no sin antes decirle.

- Bajas a la cena Jules, espero que no me desprecies.  
El joven bajando la mirada solo dijo:

- No señor estaré en el comedor para la cena.- Procedió a subir las escaleras para perderse por el corredor que lo dirigía a su habitación.

- ¿Amor que extraño que Frederick no me recibiera hoy? - Pregunto Frank abrazando a Elisa.

- Ah…es que esta en el cuarto de juego con Dennis últimamente no se cansa de jugar tiene muchas energías. - Respondió la joven tratando de parecer tranquila, a pesar de que su respiración se había detenido al momento de que la silueta de Jules desapareciera del pasillo.

La cena estaba casi servida cuando Jules apareció en el umbral del comedor.

- Buenas hijo, pasa siéntate. - Le dijo Frank con una sonrisa de aprecio en su rostro.

El joven camino hasta sacar una silla del comedor para tomar asiento y acompañar a la familia en la cena, Frank mantenía una conversación con el joven referente al trabajo, preguntas frecuente que como se sentía con lo compañeros, que si se había adaptado bien y demás preguntas de interés, Elisa muy poco participaba prefería mantener su mirada fija en su comida que poco probaba.

André hizo presencia en el comedor interrumpiendo a su patrón algo aturdido.

- Señor disculpe tiene una llamada desde New York dicen que es de suma importancia, le dije que se encontraban cenando, pero me han dicho que no pueden esperar. - El hombre levantándose de la mesa y colocando la servilleta en la misma dijo.

- Ya ni tranquilo puedo cenar, de verdad que necesito unas vacaciones. - Se encamino hasta el despacho y solo se escucho a Frank discutir por teléfono lo que fuera lo había sacado de sus cávales. Lo último que se escucho fue. - ¡Por un Demonio! ¿Por que no han hecho nada? ¿Cuando fue? Está bien ahora mismo salgo para allá. - Dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono. Y salió del despacho hecho una furia azotando la puerta. - ¡André, André!

- Si dígame señor. - Dijo el hombre haciendo acto de presencia.

- Llama a la estación de Trenes y resérvame un boleto para esta misma noche a New York a la hora más próxima posible.

- Si señor enseguida.- Salió el hombre hacia el teléfono con pasos apurados.

- ¿Que pasa amor? - Pregunto Elisa ya en la sala algo alterada ante la actitud de su esposo.

- Nada amor, no hay nada de que preocuparse es solo un negocio muy importante que necesita mi presencia urgente. - A la joven estas palabras fueron más que suficiente para calmarse, sabía perfectamente que para Frank los negocios eran algo inaplazable.

- ¿Señor si quiere lo puedo acompañar? – Pregunto Jules, después de escuchar lo que había sucedido

- No hijo no te preocupes, no hace falta, la verdad prefiero que te quedes acá y me mantengas informado de todo lo que sucede en la empresa por los de días que voy a estar ausente.

- Flavia, ven vamos a preparar el equipaje de Frank. - Dijo Elisa al tiempo que se encaminaba a la habitación.

Dejando a su esposo junto con Jules para cuando quiso bajar, Frank se encontraba sentado en la sala ordenando los documentos que llevaría consigo. Elisa le entrego el bolso en el cual empacaron unas seis mudas de ropa y todo lo necesario para el viaje, ya Jules se había despedido y subió a su habitación.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? por favor llámame apenas llegues. - Decía la joven a su esposo despidiéndolo en la puerta.

- Si querida, apenas llegue prometo llamarte, dale por favor mi beso de buenas noches a Frederick y cuida de él. - Frank se despedía de su esposa dándole un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

Elisa vio como el auto de alejaba parada en la inmensa puerta, hacia frio, por lo que se abrazo así misma.

- Señora disculpe es para preguntarle si necesita algo mas.

- No Dennis. - Dijo la joven entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

- ¿Frederick como esta? – Pregunto algo cansada.

- Está bien señora hace un rato se quedo dormido.

- Esta bien Dennis ya se pueden retirar dile a los demás que pueden ir a descansar, no se olviden de apagar todas la luces y cerrar bien antes de irse. - Dijo Elisa subiendo las escaleras.

- Gracias señora, que tenga buenas noches. – Acoto la joven para retirarse.

- Buenas noches Dennis. - Le dijo la joven sin voltearse a mirar.

Elisa entro a su habitación y decidió darse un baño para relajarse un poco, aunque sus pensamientos eran atormentados, bien sabia que se encontraba sola en la casa con Jules y eso le despertaba cada nervio de su cuerpo, pero no, ella no iba a permitir que esa relación avanzara mas, termino con su baño y se coloco una bata para dormir, se sentó frente a la peinadora para cepillar su cabello como de costumbre.

Por su parte a Jules la inquietud que lo invadía no era menos que la de Elisa, se encontraba en su cama tratando de leer un poco pero los nervios que lo asaltaban se la hacían imposible, solo miraba hacia la puerta esperando que en algún momento se abriera pero eso no sucedía, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de salir pero antes de abrirla se paro en seco con la mano aun en la perilla desistió solo pudo recostar su frente contra la madera y quedarse así por un rato.

Elisa se levanto colocando el cepillo en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de llegar regreso a su cama, no se había metido por completo cuando regreso de nuevo a la puerta la joven coloco la mano en la perilla la giro y abrió la puerta para descubrir que Jules la abrió al mismo tiempo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, quedándose parados en silencio solo mirándose ¿Cuanto tiempo duraron en esa situación? jamás lo sabrán, Elisa solo era consiente del golpeteo furioso de su corazón y el temblor de sus piernas, Jules solo era consiente de la Diosa que tenia en frente y del sudor de sus manos reclamándole el cuerpo de Elisa, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso solo ahí parados mirando uno dentro de los ojos del otro. De pronto una corriente los invadió a ambos por lo que al mismo tiempo salieron del trance donde se encontraban y dieron un paso al frente uniéndose en un beso.

Un beso de desesperación, un beso que lastimaba, cargado de pasión, furia, deseo, furor, la exaltación de los cuerpo eran un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, no hacían falta palabras por lo que no se hablaban, bastaban los besos y las caricias cuando era necesario parar los besos para poder respirar bastaba mirarse a los ojos hablaban un mismo lenguaje, un lenguaje mudo.

Jules fue poco a poco llevando a Elisa hasta su habitación sin dejar los besos y caricias de lado, cerro la puerta y la encamino justo al lado de su cama, sus labios se encontraban ahora en el cuello de la joven, la lengua de Jules jugaba con los lóbulos de las orejas de Elisa entre besos y mordisqueos, siguió con su recorrido hasta posarse en uno de los hombros de la chica bajando los tiros de la dormilona y besándolos, en eso Elisa lo detuvo y le dijo:

- Jules pienso que esto no esta bien. – Con voz temblorosa  
Él solo se acerco a su oreja humedeciéndola con su lengua entre susurros y con la voz entrecortada le respondió.

- No pienses Elisa… no pienses… solo siente… déjate llevar por lo que sientes. – Mientras sus manos viajaban por la espalda de ella y las manos de la joven se enredaban en los cabellos del francés.

La joven solo se estremeció ante las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo y cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar ya era muy tarde para retroceder, Frank era solo un recuerdo pequeño, débil, incapaz de arruinar este instante de felicidad.

Las manos de Jules abandonaron su cuerpo pero aun así no dejaba de besarla, sus labios no desamparaban los de ella, el joven se estaba quitando la camisa del pijama con dedos nerviosos pero seguros, la misma cayo a los pies detrás de él, sus brazos cerraron la cintura de Elisa y la atrajo hacia él, quedaron tan unidos que ni el aire podía entrometerse entre los dos, una de sus manos bajo lentamente hasta uno de los muslos de la joven y fue subiendo poco a poco la seda de su dormilona hasta poder tocar su piel desnuda, hiso lo mismo con la otra mano y el otro muslo, el roce de las caricia de Jules le quemaban la piel, la hacían delirar, subiendo por su cintura debajo de su ropa, bajando de nuevo para despojarla de su ropa interior la cual quedo a los pies de ambos, volvió a subir y alzando la dormilona para que Elisa subiera los brazos y así poder quitársela por completo.  
Cuando la bata cayó aun lado el joven retrocedió un paso y la miro de arriba a bajo por unos minutos, ella tenía en sus ojos un brillo esplendoroso mezclado con nerviosismo, se encontraba en silencio, mientras todo el cuerpo le temblaba, la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y le dijo:

- Por Dios Elisa eres hermosa… eres una Diosa. - La joven solo le respondió con un gemido al odio - Mirándola a los ojos y a segundos besando los labios de la chica. - Quiero que disfrutemos esto los dos, ¿Estas de acuerdo?- Elisa solo asintió en silencio - Me excitas demasiado… no me voy a detener en nada… voy hacer contigo lo que quiera, te voy a tocar y a besar donde desee, espero que tú hagas lo mismo... Elisa has conmigo lo que quieras, como quieras, tócame como te guste. -Tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas las dirigió hasta su abdomen y le indico que halara el cordón que sostenía el pantalón de su pijama. La cual Elisa dudo un instante, no es que nunca hubiera visto a un hombre completamente desnudo, si no que las sensaciones que sentía eran por primera vez. Halo el cordón y el chico le coloco las manos en la cintura de él guiando con sus manos para que la joven le bajara por completo el pantalón del pijama. Ella mantenía su mirada fija en la de él.

Sus ojos verde gris tenían esa noche una luz hermosa, una luz en la cual podía ver la esperanza que le penetraba el alma, contagiándola con las ansias, mientras los susurros en su oído arrullaban y calmaban los nervios, las energías en las caricias enaltecían la pasión con una paciencia que la desarmaba, trasmitiendo una fuerza especial que para ella era extrema, invadiendo el deseo de hacerse por fin presa, haciendo que cada nervio de su ser despertara.

Para sorpresa de Elisa Jules no llevaba ropa interior por lo que quedo completamente desnudo delante de ella, levanto la mirada inmediatamente, los dos se encontraban desnudos, él la abrazo con más fuerza y ella pudo sentir la masculinidad erguida, palpitante, humedad, caliente del joven un poco mas arriba de su vientre ya que él era mucho más alto que ella.

Jules aspiraba lentamente el aliento proveniente de la boca de la joven, poso sus manos en los pechos desnudos de Elisa, la cual se estremeció como si un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo y un gemido le hizo saber que este toque lo disfrutaba.

- Quédate tranquila… solo roza tu cuerpo con el mío Elisa, siente mi cuerpo esta temblando, palpita por ti… es por ti que estoy así. - Con estos susurros Jules la tumbo a la cama – Relájate. - encima de la joven hizo un espacio para bajar su mano a la parte sur del cuerpo de la chica posándose en la entrepiernas. La joven abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, Frank nunca había osado tocarle en ese lugar cuando mucho un pecho.

Ante la actitud de la chica Jules supo enseguida que nunca la habían tocado de esa manera por lo que continuo y besándola en el cuello le dijo.

- Tranquila solo siente, disfruta. - La joven cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación tan placentera que le producía ese toque mientras los gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta. Jules continúo besando pero ahora bajando, le besaba los pechos, los humedecía con su lengua, los succionaba, los mordisqueaba suavemente, continuo el recorrido por el dorso de la joven se detuvo en el ombligo dándole besos e introduciendo su lengua y moviéndola en círculos, cuando Elisa pensaba que iba a explotar, sintió como Jules con un suave movimiento le abría las piernas para luego sentir la humedad de sus labios donde segundos antes había estado su mano, la joven intento cerrar las piernas pero él no se lo permitió.

- ¿Que haces Jules? – Pregunto ahoga en un jadeo.

-Shhh… solo disfruta… no digas nada. – Susurro y continúo con su trabajo.

Elisa no supo cuantas veces subió al cielo y bajo, en los minutos que el joven estuvo ahí, definitivamente la boca de Jules jamás tendría rival, su lengua era demasiado fuerte, poderosa y la utilizaba eficazmente, Subió para acostarse encima de Elisa y al odio le decía - ¿Estas bien? Me encanta ver tu cara cuando llegas al punto más alto. - Elisa solo le respondió.

- Tómame, no puedo mas Jules, mi pulso va a explotar, no tengas miedo en hacerme daño. - El joven sonrió ante las palabras de la chica y las tomó como una invitación.  
Jules se acomodo encima de la joven para poder entrar en ella, la cual lo recibió placenteramente entre movimientos, no puedo evitar que un jadeo de dolor se escapara de su garganta ante una invasión de mayor tamaño dando paso a un placer inigualable, el sudor en el cuerpo de ambos, el temblor, los besos, los mordisqueo, los gemidos, los susurros.

Al sentir dentro los movimientos del joven, Elisa gimió de placer deslizando las manos en la espalda del chico con la presión necesaria para que en la piel le quedaran marcadas betas rojas.

- Hazme sentir como nunca jamás. - Susurraba Elisa entre gemidos. - Jules se retiro un poco y entrelazando sus manos con las de la chica volvió a entrar esta vez con movimientos más rápidos y bruscos pero que para Elisa eran de un placer indescriptible. No podía con tanto placer solo era consiente de que Jules la cabalgaba, haciendo que el alma se le elevara, desbocando sus ansias cuando atravesaba sus entrañas, logrando que las ganas se le exaltaran aun mas, apretando sus amarras mientras la pasión la desgarraba, su desenfreno hacía que todo su ser lo clamara y sus zonas prohibidas lo bañaran.

- Hazme llegar Elisa… hazme sentirte. – Susurro. - Muévete suavemente. – A lo que ella obedeció y su cuerpo empezó a succionarlo, Jules fue reduciendo el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que se detuvo por completo, ahí estaba encima de Elisa dándole besos en la cara, tomaba sus cabellos y aspiraba profundamente, la habitación en completo silencio solo se escuchaban sus corazones que compartían un latir enloquecido.

Estábamos abrazados cuando de pronto Jules me hizo rodar sobre él y me coloco arriba diciéndome:

- Toma el control… colócame alas Elisa, quiero llegar al cielo de tu mano.

Lo sentí de nuevo dentro de mí, acostumbrándome a él, a su miembro que llegaba a lugares nunca antes alcanzados por Frank, masajeaba mis pechos y me causaba un placer indescriptible por lo que era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, luego abandonos mis pechos y sus manos se posaron en mis caderas haciéndome mover a su gusto, mi respiración era entrecortada, mi cuerpo dependía del suyo, ya no tenía más fuerzas, mis caderas se amoldaron en un vaivén rítmico que lo llenaba de lujuria cada vez mas, un torrente de placer inexplicable se apodero de los dos, abrir los ojos a segundos y ver su rostro transfigurado por el placer me hacían hervir aun mas, saber que yo podía causarle tantas emociones me hacían sentir única, me sentía suya como ese fuego que nos calcinaba, como mi corazón agigantado que en estos momentos por él palpitaba frenéticamente, con su olor en cada poro que avivaba mis ganas, sentí como una tibieza me invadió y él redujo un poco los movimientos mas yo continúe alcanzándolo a los pocos segundos dejándome caer sobre su pecho derramando gran parte de mi cabellera en su pecho él la tomo entre sus manos y empezó a besarme nuevamente, parecía no cansarse.

Esa sensación después de haber explorado, acariciado, besado, apretado todo su cuerpo después de ser uno mismo, de unir sus cuerpos de llevar sus corazones a un solo latido, respirar al mismo ritmo, cada vez más fuerte, él la escucha gemir pidiendo mas, sabe a la perfección como hacerla llegar hasta el punto más alto.

Esa sensación que viene después de la pasión, que los lleva a estar abrazados, rendidos después de ese encuentro, que los deja con la energía necesaria para tenerla rodeada por su brazo derecho, él jugando con su pelo, ella recostada en su pecho; Ella besando su cuello y él su frente.

- ¿Elisa aun estas despierta? - Pregunto Jules en tono de voz bajo. - La joven solo movió la cabeza con una afirmación.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Elisa solo repitió el movimiento anterior. - ¿Quieres a Frank, lo amas?

- Es mi esposo – Respondió apenas en un susurro lento, sin volverse a mirarlo con la vista en los finos vellos que salían debajo del ombligo de Jules y la sabana cortaban su camino.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Lo quieres? – Pregunto nuevamente exigiendo una respuesta concreta, no que lo evadiera, mientras una de sus manos de deslizaba suavemente por la espalda de Elisa y la otra debajo de su nuca.

- No se - Sin cambiar el tono de voz, pero sentía que dentro el rio amenazaba con desbordarse.

- Entonces porque sigues con él, Elisa yo solo quiero comprender – Llevando la mano de su nuca para abrazarla completamente.

- Entonces comprenderás, que cada día me hundo mas y no puedo hacer nada, esta es la vida que me toco vivir. - La joven subiendo la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos encima del pecho del joven y colocando su barbilla encima de ellos miro a Jules a los ojos. - Sabes a veces es bueno cerrar los ojos y soñar, soñar que eres quien no eres, soñar que estas con quien no estas, soñar que esa mujer del espejo no eres tu, pero al volver a abrir los ojos, la realidad se planta ante ti agrediéndote con todas sus fuerzas con toda su brutalidad por qué no podemos escapar de ella y nos marca para siempre.

- ¿No entiendo a que te refieres con eso? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo nunca he estado enamorada de Frank, Jules. - La joven al ver la expresión del chico pudo ver que pensaba igual al resto del mundo que se había casado por interés, por lo que continuo. - Te lo voy a contar y me importa poco que tú puedas decírselo a otra persona. - El joven acercándose a ella tomándola por la barbilla le dio un beso y le dijo.

- Hey, hey crees que yo podría contarle a alguien lo que tú me digas.

- La verdad es que no confió mucho en las personas. - El joven, la abrazo aun más y le respondió.

- Bueno de ahora en adelante tendrás que confiar en mí…ya que compartimos un secreto muy grande y aun hay espacio para muchos más.

- Yo nunca he amado a Frank y no me case con él por interés como piensan todos… mis padres me obligaron a casarme con él porque habíamos quedado en la ruina y Frank con su maldito dinero se ofreció a ayudarnos a cambio de que me desposara con él.

- Que miserable, cree poder comprar el amor. – La rabia no se hizo esperar para escucharse en su voz.

- No, en realidad él no tiene la culpa Jules, la culpa es de mis padres en ningún momento Frank los obligo él solo pidió mi mano y mis padres se la cedieron como garantía de un negocio que hicieron juntos, claro él nunca supo que yo seria su paga por el negocio.

- Ya entiendo la relación con tu madre y créeme no es para menos. – Dándole un beso en la frente.

- Aunque el amor no se puede comprar ni vender como tú dices, igual yo no creo en el amor y no creo que un día llegue a enamorarme, nuestra relación es solo sexual…. Son las reglas que…

- Si claro… que es placer, es que cuando te tengo cerca siento un fuego que me hace estremecer Elisa.- Dijo el joven con una media sonrisa que se le congelo para pensar. -Y ese es el temor que tengo que lo que es placer, deje de ser placer.

- Cuéntame de ti Jules no se casi nada de tu vida en Francia.

- A ver, a ver que le interesa saber de mi a la señorita. - Dijo el joven colocándole un dedo en la nariz.

- De tu familia es muy poco lo que se. – Mirándolo a los ojos

- Bueno somos cuatro hermanos yo el segundo, después de mi, unas gemelas de catorce años, mi hermano mayor es senador en Francia, mi madre murió hace ocho años, mi padre bueno ya conoces a mi padre, él es mi orgullo, quiero llegar a ser un día como él, me asombra el tesón que tiene para seguir adelante después de que mi madre partiera, para criarnos, no tanto por mi, porque ya estaba algo crecidito si no por mis hermanas que aun estaban muy niñas, aun el así seguir adelante solo sin la ayuda de nadie y no se ha vuelto a casar.

- ¿Y que mas, tus amigos? - Pregunto Elisa intrigada.

- Amigos muy pocos, si te soy sincero ninguno que valga la pena ahora que lo pienso bien… sabes que mi padre me envió a América porque tenia malas amistades, al principio pensé que estaba equivocado y estaba totalmente renuente a venir a un país que despreciaba. Pero mis escapadas nocturnas a lugares poco decentes lo obligaron a utilizar casi la fuerza para enviarme acá donde me ves ahora.

- ¿Y te arrepientes de estar donde estas ahora? - Pregunto la joven con un tono sensual y subiendo la sabana para dejar completamente al descubierto una de su piernas.

- Ahora le doy Gracias a Dios. - Respondió terminado con un silbido y tomando a Elisa para besarla apasionadamente.

Y volvieron de nuevo a deleitarse con los placeres que cada uno le propiciaba al otro, para Elisa, Jules había sido su pasaje de la tierra a las estrellas esa noche, y para él, la mujer que mas había deseado sobre la faz de la tierra la tenia ahí en su brazos completamente suya y poder hacer con ella todo lo que la mente y el cuerpo le permitieran y aun no se lo creía, ninguna de sus fantasías se le acercaba a la realidad

Ya cansados Jules termino por dormirse Elisa acostada sobre su pecho, lloro dejando rodar las lagrimas por el pecho del joven, porque presiente que se esta enamorando, si esta enamorada, nunca antes había sentido todo lo que siente con tan solo pensar en él, llora porque a sentido estremecer su cuerpo y alma con él, como nunca Frank había logrado hacerlo, llora porque sabe que es un amor imposible, pero no se arrepiente de haber estado con Jules y entregarse a él hasta el final de la noche, esa noche que jamás olvidara, porque la plenitud del placer que ha sentido con él ha confirmado, que Frank es un hombre a medias, incapaz de llevarla a ese punto de vértigo y descontrol, de arrebato y de violencia de deseo animal que ha sentido.

Jules ya conseguiste lo que querías, seducirme, hacerme tuya, tenerme a tus pies, bien estoy a tus pies, y ahora viene lo peor porque tendré que ocultar esta pasión, mentir para que no te enteres que te amo en secreto, ya que tu solo buscas en mi calmar tus ansias, no llores Elisa, no llores no le has hecho daño a nadie solo a ti misma, esta lagrimas son de amor, lo que demuestra que no estas muerta, no estas seca como toda tu vida habías pensado. – Cavilaba mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

La joven término por quedarse dormida estaba exhausta, tanto que no escucho el despertador ni cuando Jules salió de la cama.

- Elisa, Elisa. - Le susurraba el joven para que despertara estaba con una toalla en la cintura, el cabello aun húmedo, tenia que ir al trabajo a pesar que solo durmió un poco mas de una hora, se levanto temprano para bañarse y prepararse.

- ¡Por Dios Jules! - Dijo la joven levantándose con exaltación. - ¿Que hora es? Ya es tarde…Dios ya Flavia tiene que haber entrado a mi cuarto y haberse dado cuenta de que no estoy ahí.

El joven con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y un brillo radiante en su mirada.

- Cálmate apenas son las seis y cuarto aun no han subido, eso si ya tienen, que estar en la cocina.

La joven salió de la cama envuelta en la sabana pero el joven prácticamente se la arranco.

- No tienes porque taparte, desnuda te ves mucho más hermosa. - Acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás besándole el cuello. - Lastima que tenga que ir a trabajar me muero de ganas por quedarme y hacerte el amor todo el día.

- Por si se te olvida Jules el mundo sigue girando detrás de esa puerta. – Zafándose del abrazo, él empezó a vestirse rápidamente mientras ella lo ayudaba, dio media vuelta y quedo frente a él y dándole un beso para luego decirle en un susurro al oído. - Para tú tranquilidad yo también me muero de ganas, pero por ahora asómate al corredor y me avisas que no haya nadie. - Dándole una nalgada a Jules para que se encaminara a la puerta. - La joven aprovecho y se coloco la dormilona. Asomándose al pasillo.

- ¡Elisa ahora no hay nadie! - La joven salió y él la tomo por un brazo la hizo volver para darle un ultimo beso, Elisa giro la perilla de su puerta para abrir, cuando se encaminaba hacia la habitación, el joven le dio una nalgada, iruumpiendo con el sonido de esta en el pasillo, ella solo brinco ante la osadía, y volteo para mirarlo pero ya él iba caminando por el corredor de espaldas y diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Elisa entro a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. - Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz, tan completa, tan satisfecha, la verdad no me arrepiento de nada, pero que cansada… - Su monologo se interrumpió por un bostezó, para continuar. - Si apenas he dormido, nunca antes había hecho el amor tantas veces en una noche…mejor dicho primera vez que lo hago mas de una vez y de tantas formas poco decorosas o mejor dicho para nada decorosas… si la Tía abuela se entera se muere de un ataque - Se decía la chica llevándose las manos al rostro que se le ruborizo ante sus palabras e inmediatamente dejo libre una carcajada, se paro encima de su cama y empezó a brincar dando vuelta, por primera vez desde que se caso volvía a ser la joven radiante que era. - Si esto es estar enamorada la verdad es maravilloso, siento en mi estomago un montón de mariposas haciendo fiesta, no han pasado ni diez minutos que no veo a Jules y me muero de ganas por verlo de nuevo, quiero estar entre sus brazos, que son tan fuertes. - Un suave toque en la puerta la hizo reaccionar inmediatamente se dejo caer violentamente en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana.

- Adelante. - Respondió al llamado con voz ronca como si estuviera aun durmiendo. La puerta se abrió y entro Flavia.

- Buenos días señora. - Dijo la chica acercándose a la ventana y corriendo las cortinas.

- Por Dios Flavia, déjalas cerradas. - Dijo la chica haciendo la mueca propia de cuando el sol hiere la vista a los recién despiertos. - No pienso levantarme aun es que anoche no dormí nada he estado muy preocupada por Frank y me desvele toda la noche ¿No ha llamado aun?

- No señora de seguro el tren aun no ha llagado a la parada, pero no se preocupe usted siga durmiendo.

- Si Flavia tengo demasiado sueño. - Dile a André que se encargue de todo, del almuerzo mientras duermo un par de horas más.

- Usted me dice si vengo en un par de horas a prepararle el baño. – Pregunto la joven parada junto a la puerta

- No te preocupes yo te llamo. - Flavia asintió y haciendo una reverencia salió de la habitación.

Elisa se levanto de nuevo quitándose con euforia las sabanas de encima se encamino al baño y ella misma se preparo el baño, se quito la dormilona quedando completamente desnuda ante el inmenso espejo y observando su reflejo recordó las palabras de Jules. _**"Por Dios Elisa eres hermosa…eres una Diosa". **_La joven no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le invadiera el rostro seguido de un rubor que cubrió por completo sus mejillas y dando medias vueltas para admirar mejor su cuerpo se decía:

- La verdad es que no estoy tan mal, nunca me había parado a detallar mi cuerpo, aun me mantengo. - La joven se metió a la tina que mantenía el agua tibia, el olor a rosas de las fragancias invadían la habitación. Se quedo casi una hora ahí con lo ojos cerrados y recordando todo lo vivido la noche anterior, luego salió se coloco una bata limpia y se metió a su cama la verdad era que el cansancio la empezaba a vencer por lo que no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormida.

- Buenos días, Familia Wells.

- Hola Flavia buenos días

- Señor Frank bueno días, ¿Como se encuentra? –Pregunto la joven tranquilamente.

- Muy bien Flavia gracias ¿Comunícame con mi esposa por favor?

- La verdad señor es que la señora aun esta durmiendo, esta mañana cuando fui a despertarla me comento que se había desvelado toda la noche, la pobre esta muy preocupada por usted, como su viaje fue tan de repente.

- Pobre mi esposa, la verdad no era mi intensión causarle tanta preocupación, Flavia dile por favor cuando despierte que no se preocupe por mi, que estoy bien, la estoy llamando ahora de una estación aproveche que el tren hizo la parada, llego como en ocho horas, apenas me instale en el hotel la llamo.

- Si señor yo le hago llegar su mensaje.

- Gracias Flavia. - Dijo Frank y colgó.

_**Desnudos afrentamos el cuerpo  
como dos ángeles equivocados,  
como dos soles rojos en un bosque oscuro,  
como dos vampiros al alzarse el día,  
labios que buscan la joya del instante entre dos muslos,  
boca que busca la boca, estatuas erguidas  
que en la piedra inventan el beso  
sólo para que un relámpago de sangres juntas  
cruce la invencible muerte que nos llama.  
De pie como perezosos árboles en el estío,  
sentados como dioses ebrios  
para que me abrasen en el polvo tus dos astros,  
tendidos como guerreros de dos patrias que el alba separa,  
en tu cuerpo soy el incendio del ser.**_

Amantes II. Jorge Gaitán

**Nota de autor: El titulo del capitulo, pertence al tema que es para Elisa Nunca de Guadulepe Alvarez.**

Continuara... **  
**


	59. Capitulo 24 tercera parte

**Capitulo 24 **

**Tercera parte**

**26 de agosto de 1913.**

Al día siguiente fue hasta la plaza y la espero hasta las cuatro, definitivamente ella no iría, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácil se encamino rápidamente hasta la casa de Antonella, llamo a la puerta y abrió el ama de llaves, quien no disimulo su escrutinio, cuando le pregunto por Antonella esta simple y llanamente le dijo que no se encontraba en la casa, él le pregunto que si demoraría mucho en llegar y la señora respondió que no sabia, de seguro si tardaría y le cerro la puerta prácticamente en la cara, miro su reloj y tenia suficiente tiempo, la espero sentado en el escalón de la entrada por mas de dos horas pero no apareció, tenia que marcharse pues si no llegaría tarde a su casa.

El día posterior no fue al parque se dirigió directamente hasta la casa pregunto nuevamente por ella pero la señora, que ya empezaba a caerle mal, le dijo lo mismo del día anterior, tenia que verla solo tenia tres días no quería irse sin verla, por lo que se sentó nuevamente en el escalón, aprovecho cuando la mujer salió a regar unas plantas en el frente y dejo la puerta abierta, entro rápido pero cuidadosamente para que no lo descubriera, subió las escaleras y se encamino por el pasillo, entro sin llamar y ahí estaba ella parada junto a la ventana mirando hacia el jardín, se volvió a mirar al ver que abrían la puerta.

- Creí que el niño era yo, pero tú te comportas como una. – Dijo un poco molesto.

- Fabrizio. – Dijo alarmada. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Acercándose un poco.

- Vine por mi libro y a verte y no solo hoy ayer también te espere por mas de dos horas, pero tu juegas a las escondidas. – Manteniendo el tono de voz áspero.

- No juego a nada.

- ¿Entonces porque te escondes? – Encarándola y acercándose un poco más.

- No me escondo, solo que no quiero verte. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- Ah es eso, Antonella la verdad no entiendo porque te comportas de esta manera, ya te dije que me gustas ¿Que hay de malo en eso?

- Ya te he dicho lo que hay de malo en eso, eres un niño… un niño que ni siquiera sabe besar. – Termino con rabia.

- Esta bien no se besar ya de eso te diste cuenta, pues para que sepas no se nada mas porque tu eres la primera mujer a la que miro con interés, nunca antes me había fijado en el escote de ninguna como lo hago con el tuyo, despiertas no se que cosas en mi, que haces que me ponga un poco menos nervioso de lo que estoy ahora y que mi pulso quiera explotar porque no puede soportar tantos latidos al mismo tiempo. – Dijo con rabia. – Nunca… nunca he estado con una mujer, ninguna me había despertado esa necesidad, te has vuelto una necesidad para mi Antonella y no me lo propuse. – Dijo apenas en un susurro mientras todo su rostro se cubría de carmín ante la vergüenza, dirigió la mirada a la mesa del tocador y ahí estaba el libro, el cual no se había estropeado con la lluvia gracias a su dura portada, lo tomó con rabia y se volvió mientras Antonella se mantenía en silencio, giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió antes de salir ella lo detuvo.

- Te puedo enseñar. – Susurro. Él se detuvo y se volvió.

- No gracias ya puedo solo, de verdad muchas gracias puedo comprender perfectamente los artículos. – Dándole la espalda nuevamente.

- A besar. – Hablo nuevamente mientras su mirada se perdía en el jardín.

Al escuchar esto a Fabrizio se le detuvo la respiración y el corazón le dio un vuelco, mientras una sonrisa se le instalaba en los labios, se volvió pero ella no lo miraba estaba mirando al jardín a través de la ventana, entro nuevamente a la habitación encaminándose hasta ella, quien se giro lentamente, deteniéndolo.

- Hoy no, mañana a las tres, aquí. – Dijo manteniéndose seria pero su mirada sonreía.

- Perfecto mañana me tienes aquí a diez para las tres. – Con una amplia sonrisa.

- A las tres he dicho, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. – Manteniendo el mismo semblante.

Fabrizio salió con la emoción que no cabía en su pecho, el camino a su casa se le hizo sumamente corto, pero sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba miraba su reloj y este parecía no progresar, quería que fueran las tres de la tarde del día siguiente, llego a su casa y se encamino directamente hasta la cocina a encontrarse con su madre que pregunto por él apenas escucho la puerta, llego hasta ella y la abrazo por detrás, dándole un beso en el hombro, mientras la mecía.

- ¿Y a que se debe tanto cariño? – Pregunto colocando sus manos encima de las de Fabrizio que rodeaban su cintura.

- Que estoy feliz… muy feliz madre. – Volviéndola y abrazándola mientras le daba besos en las mejillas sin dejarla respirar.

- ¿Y esa felicidad?, bastante raro ya que normalmente cuando solo te quedan dos días de vacaciones estas más triste que nunca. – Dijo sonriendo ante los besos de su hijo.

- Pues solo puedo decirte que no me importa, no creo que mi partida dentro de dos días pueda opacar mi felicidad, ahora con tu permiso madre voy a cambiarme, nos vemos en la cena. – tomando una de las manos de su madre y dejándole un beso en esta.

Subió y antes de entrar se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y llamo, ella lo invito a pasar.

- Hola campanita. – Acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

- Hola pan… te veo muy feliz… ¿Ya se hicieron novios? – Pregunto entusiasmada.

- Ya casi, mejor dicho si, solo que aun no es nada oficial.

- ¿Y cuando se la vas a presentar a papá? – Pregunto inocentemente.

- No… no todavía no pienso decirle nada y tú tampoco le vas a decir. – Le dijo en voz baja.

- No yo no pienso decírselo ese es tu asunto, no quiero que me regañen por tu culpa además cuando le digas me hare la desentendida. – Desviando la mirada de la de su hermano pero dejando ver una sonrisa. – Ese regaño te lo ganas tú solo, te quiero mucho pero no pienso compartir contigo el sermón y menos el castigo, sabes que no puedo faltar a las practicas de Ballet. – Él soltó una carcajada.

- Está bien primero tu sueño de ser bailarina, después todo se te viene abajo, gracias, por eso es que eres mi hermana favorita. – Dándole un beso en la frente y se encamino.

- Soy la única que tienes. – Con una gran sonrisa, deteniéndolo en la puerta.

- Ya lo se, pero si tuviera otra u otro hermano igual serias mi favorita. – Saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Entro a su habitación y se metió al baño se cambio sin que en ningún momento la sonrisa se le borrara, era impresionante como podía haberla mantenido por tanto tiempo, bajo encontrando a su padre sentado en un sillón en la sala, se acerco hasta este.

- Buenas noches papá. – Dándole un beso en la frente, ante lo cual Luciano casi le da un ataque de la impresión.

- Buenas noches hijo. – Respondió lo mas calmado posible. Fabrizio tomó asiento al lado de su padre mientras este lo miraba sin disimular, su asombro. – ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz?

- ¿Como sabes que estoy feliz? – Dijo sin ocultar la sonrisa.

- Soy tu padre te conozco mas de lo que te imaginas. – Mirándolo y alzando la ceja izquierda, Fabrizio desvió la mirada temiendo que su padre pudiera ver a través de sus ojos.

- Ah si pues es que hoy le gane a unos chicos mayores que yo en el parque. – Tratando de parecer seguro.

- ¿Estas seguro que solo se debe a eso tu felicidad? – Tomando el diario que a pesar de que lo había leído por la mañana lo revisaría de nuevo para no incomodar a Fabrizio.

- Si… si seguro papá… no debería haber algo mas por lo que este feliz. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Eso lo sabes tu, yo no puedo saberlo hijo. – Sin desviar la vista del periódico.

Esa noche se le hizo imposible dormirse temprano, termino por rendirse entrada la madrugada, se despertó y el sol ya estaba en lo alto, miro el reloj y eran las once y cuarenta de la mañana, bueno al parecer el reloj esperaba que el durmiera para ponerse a trabajar, pero tampoco dormiría mas, ya que su madre no lo despertaría, ella lo dejaba dormir hasta la hora que él dispusiera y si se quedaba en la cama temía quedarse nuevamente dormido, no podía por nada del mundo llegar tarde.

Cuando llego a la inmensa puerta de cedro y cristales de la mansión de Antonella el corazón empezó a correr en frenético galope, salió el ama de llaves y antes de que él pudiera al menos dar las buenas tardes esta lo invito a pasar diciéndole que la señora lo esperaba en su habitación. Subió un poco apresurado, mas que por ansias se podría decir que por nervios, llamo a la puerta y Antonella lo invito a pasar, al entrar recorrió con su mirada el interior y no la vio su mirada capto la puerta de la terraza abierta por lo que se encamino hasta esta, ella se encontraba viendo las plantas de unas macetas de espaldas a él, camino hasta ella con los brazos detrás de su espalda entrelazando sus manos, ella se volvió lentamente al sentir los pasos.

- Buenas tardes, niño. – Saludo tranquilamente.

- Buenas tardes Antonella. – Respondió con una sonrisa, aunque no le gusto que lo llamara niño, al parecer nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

- Puntual como siempre… - Él se acerco peligrosamente hasta ella, dejando su boca cerca, algo que agradecía era tener el mismo alto que ella si no se le haría sumamente difícil, ella lo esquivo, caminando hacia un lado. – Te dije que te iba a enseñar, primero que nada las condiciones, te enseñare solo a besar nada más, me prestas atención mientras hablo, el hecho de que te enseñe no quiere decir que vas a enamorarte, solo te preparare el terreno para cuando tengas una novia, no pases vergüenza, no me vas a tocar los labios, puedo explicarte sin necesidad de que utilices mi boca. – Ella caminaba de un lado a otro pasándole por el frente mientras él se mantenía con las manos detrás de su espalda y pensaba que era algo ilógico como aprender a besar sin utilizar la boca, lo de la novia pues seria ella, pero por ahora no quería arruinar nada si no esperar que el tiempo lo dijera. Termino por asentir en silencio, deseando que se detuviera que lo tenía mareado. – Bueno primero que nada a la persona que beses te tiene que gustar sino, no tendría caso. – Eso lo tenía claro, seguía escuchándola que para su desgracia no se detenía, mientras la seguía con la mirada. – Hay mucho tipos de besos eso lo iras descubriendo a medida que avanza la relación, primero tiene que ser lento, el contacto de los labios debe ser suave, debes hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, luego debes retirarte y abrir los ojos para mirar a la persona, es importante leer en la mirada el efecto que ha causado el beso…

- Disculpa Antonella, algo así como lo de la otra tarde. – Acoto Fabrizio tranquilamente, ella trago en seco.

- Mas o menos pero te falta practica… esa la ganaras cuando tengas a quien besar. – Siguió caminado de un lado a otro. –Después de esos besos vienen los apasionados esto no significa que tienes que volverte loco y explorar cada cavidad de la boca de la otra persona, siendo yo me parece demasiado violento, claro, esto cambia según la persona, lo correcto es abrir un poco la boca e introducir la lengua primero de forma intermitente y lenta luego de una forma mas larga y profunda el beso dice mucho sobre ti así que debe ser un instante mágico, perfecto. Debes trasmitir una impresión positiva. No arruines todo por un segundo de desesperación. Ya tendrás mas adelante el tiempo para hacer todo lo que tu cuerpo te pide a gritos. – Fabrizio escuchaba atentamente mientras sus ojos no miraban los movimientos que ella hacia con sus manos, su pupilas se clavaban en los labios de esta mientras hablaba. – Para saber si el beso le ha gustado debes hacer este truco mientras estés besando apasionadamente a la otra persona... retírate. Primero retira la lengua, luego los labios y luego aleja tu cara pero solo un centímetro. Haz todo esto despacio, suavemente. Deja solo a tus labios flotando a unos centímetros de los labios de la otra persona. Si acerca su boca quiere decir, claramente, que tu beso ha llegado a una fibra intima, un punto justo. No puede detenerse, no quiere que te detengas. Este truco te dará el veredicto definitivo sobre tu forma de besar y lo que genera. – Ella aun caminaba de un lugar a otro parecía péndulo al aire, Fabrizio tenia las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, algo le dijo que había terminado pero ella no se detenía al caminar, cuando paso nuevamente frente a él descruzo su manos y las llevo al frente colocando una mano en la mejilla que bajo rápidamente hasta el hombro deteniéndola y haciéndola volver atrapo su boca con la de él cerrando automáticamente los ojos llevando nuevamente ambas manos hasta el cuello de ella.

Beso suavemente los labios pero no se separo, con su lengua acaricio lentamente los labios de Antonella ante las caricias ella abrió un poco la boca sin perder tiempo introdujo su lengua con movimientos suaves e intermitentes sin separar los labios, mientras que sus pulgares le acariciaban las mejillas, para luego introducir su lengua en toda su extensión dentro de la boca de Antonella, mientras ella le acariciaba y rodeaba con su lengua la de él despertándole con estos movimientos, sensaciones inexplicable, una descarga eléctrica subía y bajaba por su columna vertebral, retiro su lengua lentamente dejando la de ella desamparada y en busca de la de él, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando ella rozo con su lengua los labios de Fabrizio antes de retirarlos con cuidado, alejo su cara a unos centímetros, dejando sus labios a un centímetro de los de Antonella, bajo lentamente sus manos acariciando los hombros y los brazos en toda su extensión, tomando sus manos.

- Disculpa tenía hacerlo, si no como ibas a saber si había aprendido. – Le dijo en un susurro mientras Antonella sentía el tibio aliento estrellarse contra sus labios los cuales se encontraban a medio abrir, aspirando la tibiez, acerco su boca y atrapo los labios de Fabrizio quien repitió el movimiento anterior pero imprimiéndole un poco más de fuerza y velocidad a su lengua, moviendo un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro para buscar la comodidad mientras navegaba dentro de la boca de la mujer que lo volvía loco, las manos de Antonella que antes habían permanecido inmóviles estaban a los lados del cuello de Fabrizio acariciándolo subiendo a sus cabellos y bajando nuevamente al cuello mientras que las manos de él en la cintura de ella lo adherían mas a su cuerpo, necesitaba fundirse en ella sentirla aun mas cerca.

Ella fue reduciendo el beso por la falta de aliento, a lo que él fue bajando también el ritmo, se separaron lentamente, ella coloco las manos sobre el pecho de Fabrizio para mantenerlo a raya, él lo comprendió se alejo un poco y sonriente le dijo.

- Y no me has respondido.

- ¿Que no te he respondido? – Desviando la mirada y encaminándose hacia las plantas.

- ¿Si he aprendido? ¿Si esta bien? – Acercándose un poco más a ella.

- No esta mal para la primera vez, ya te lo he dicho antes, aprendes rápido. – Respondió queriendo parecer apática.

- Entonces ya no pasare vergüenza al besar. – Dijo entusiasmado pero más que todo para acercarse más a ella, se moría de ganas por besarla nuevamente.

- Aun te falta práctica. – Dijo tranquilamente sin volverse a verlo

- Podrías brindármela. – Acercándose para atraparle nuevamente los labios pero ella lo esquivo.

- Dije que no ibas a utilizar mi boca.

- ¿Entonces como practico?

- Pues búscate una chiquilla de tu edad, así puede que tengas la suerte y te toque enseñarle, podría ser excitante.

- ¿Como? ya me voy pasado mañana y en el colegio somos puros chicos.

- Bueno espera hasta que salgas nuevamente de vacaciones y te buscas una, ya no puedo seguir siéndote de ayuda. – Dijo caminando hacia la habitación.

- Bueno esta bien, me tocara… puedo venir al menos mañana a despedirme. – Siguiéndola a la habitación.

- Si no hay problema, te daré otras tácticas pero solo teóricamente.

- Esta bien, solo teóricamente. – Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa imborrable, algo le decía que no debía volver a hablarle a Antonella de sus sentimientos, que las cosas tenían que ir poco a poco, tal como los besos primero lentamente para después aumentar el ritmo, en ese beso tal y como ella le dijo se podría saber lo que él generaba en Antonella y ya no lo veía como a un niño o al menos eso le parecía, aun sentía ese beso palpitar en sus labios y la sensación de las caricias de la lengua de Antonella en su lengua estaban vivas, ese magnifico cosquilleo en ella no se había redimido.

Llego a su casa y al igual que el día anterior todos se encontraban sorprendidos ante tanta felicidad que embargaba a Fabrizio, su madre sospechaba que algo tenían que ver sus salidas todos los días al parque siempre decía que iba estudiar, pero hoy no llevo ningún libro y vino mas contento que de costumbre, se le hacia raro pero le encantaba verlo así además se portaba mucho mas cariñoso con ella.

Luciano lo investigaba con la mirada y había algo en Fabrizio que lo hacia ver mas seguro, mas hombre, mas decidido y a pesar de mostrarse mas cariñoso, se notaba mas centrado, no lo había escuchado nombrar nada mas sobre estudiar Leyes y le dio gracias a Dios de que estuviera dejando de lado la absurda idea, seria mas fácil enviarlo a Cambridge sin peros de por medio.

Era su ultimo día en la ciudad por lo que salió un poco mas temprano, Antonella le había dicho que a las tres pero no se molestaría si llegaba media hora antes total hoy podía perdonarle cualquier cosa, cuando llego, Eva lo recibió como siempre al menos hoy supo su nombre, no sabia porque esta mujer lo veía con una mezcla de desaprobación y lastima, mas la segunda que la primera, en fin él no le prestaba mucha atención, subió directamente a la habitación y ella estaba sentada en el tocador.

- Hola. – Saludo

- Hola pequeño. – Saludo con una sonrisa. – ¿Todo listo para el viaje? – Fabrizio asintió en silencio.

- ¿Y que tenemos para hoy? – Dijo tomando asiento en la cama.

- Primero que nada no te he dado permiso para que te sientes en mi cama, así que levántate. – Fabrizio se levanto de un brinco y por raro que le parezca no le molesto que ella le hablara así. – Hoy hablaremos de besos, pero no en la boca.

- ¿Entonces que gracia tiene? – Dijo con desgano, Antonella tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no soltar una carcajada. – La idea es que sea en la boca, para que se despierten todas las emociones, una pregunta ¿También a las mujeres les pasa lo mismo? – Mientras veía y tomaba en sus manos una muñeca de porcelana.

- Si también nos pasa lo mismo, siente que el corazón le va a explotar, la piernas le tiemblan y miles de emociones que de seguro ya experimentaste, pero los mejores besos son los que se dan a la persona amada, nunca un beso de placer alcanza lo que un beso de amor y no solo los besos en la boca son los que despiertan esas emociones hay ciertas partes del cuerpo que podrían causarte mayor placer que el de la boca.

- ¿Y cuales son esas partes? – Pregunto interesado.

- Varían según la persona. – Desviando la mirada.

- Pero tiene que haber partes que al igual que en la boca les guste a todo el mundo. – Tomando asiento cerca de ella mientras seguía jugando con la muñeca.

- Si que las hay. – Quitándole la muñeca de las manos. – Dame que lo que tu padre te da en un año no te alcanzaría para pagarla si la dejas caer.

- ¿Cueles son esas partes? – Pregunto sonriendo.

- Bueno las mujeres tenemos mas terminaciones nerviosas, esto quiere decir que hay muchos lugares ante los cuales somos mas sensibles, esta el cuello, la mandíbula, la orejas, los hombros, el abdomen y muchos lugares mas que no te diré ahora, aun estas muy pequeño para aprender todo, también están las caricias, no puedes despertar el cuerpo solo con besos tiene que alternarlos con caricias… ¿Estas seguro que quieres aprender todo esto? Esto un hombre lo va aprendiendo por naturaleza, por instinto, con la practica. –Él solo asintió en silencio.

- Pues quiero estar preparado igual no es lo mismo teórica que prácticamente eso ya lo comprobé. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la ventana y ella se levanto de la silla y se sentó en la cama.

- No corras Fabrizio porque terminaras estrellándote, ya te lo he dicho, cada cosa a su tiempo.

- ¿Crees que estoy a destiempo? ¿Hay un tiempo exacto para amar? ¿Una edad ideal? Si es así dime en que libro esta plasmado y si hay un medicamento para contrarrestar al amor dame su nombre. – Sin volverse a verla.

- Mi niño… no… no lo hay solo que mientras se pueda evitar hazlo lo mas que puedas, el amor no es bueno… no es bueno porque te puedes enamorar de la persona que menos te convenga, a la que puedes hacerle daño así no quieras, todos esos poetas y novelistas son unos mentiroso, unos farsantes es mas lo que se sufre por amor, que lo que disfrutas. – Mirando a la nada, Fabrizio se volvió lentamente y se encamino hacia ella.

- ¿Te han hecho sufrir por amor Antonella? – Sentándose nuevamente en la cama al lado de ella sin pedirle permiso, mirándola a los ojos. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. – ¿Entonces como puedes decirme que el amor hace sufrir?

- Porque lo intuyo, lo presiento. – Dijo en un susurro. Fabrizio llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de esta y la acaricio lentamente, ella cerro los ojos ante el toque, el joven aprovecho y se acerco juntando sus labios a los de ella, abriéndose paso a un beso apasionado tal y como el del día anterior al cual ella correspondió, separándose un poco confundiendo su aliento con el de él. – Te dije que solo seria teoría, porque te empeñas en desobedecerme, en llevarme la contrari…- Fabrizio callo su boca con un nuevo beso, que le hacia hervir la sangre, que todo su cuerpo sudara, se sentía arder, la espalda le hormigueaba, se acerco mas a ella, sintiendo cada curva del cuerpo de Antonella, cuando se separo un poco para tomar oxigeno mantuvo su mano en la nuca de ella para que no se alejara y le susurro.

- Lo siento hoy es mi ultimo día, tengo que practicar. – Volviendo a fundirse en un beso, poco a poco fue abandonando los labios de Antonella, para recorrer con suaves besos las mejillas, tallo la mandíbula de ella con besos, bajo por su cuello ese que tanto le gustaba admirar y empezó a besarlo con una lentitud torturante, pero su cuerpo le pedía mas, no solo besos como Antonella le había dicho, abrió lentamente su boca paso agónicamente su lengua por este, para luego morder suavemente, no sabe por que pero le encantaba. Antonella soltó un gemido ante el suave mordisco, esto hizo que se detuviera, subió hasta el odio y con voz entre cortada le pregunto. – ¿Está mal… no se puede hacer?

- No… no esta bien… muy bien… - Respondió de las misma manera mientras sus manos se enredaban en los cabellos de Fabrizio. Él dejo libre una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a hacerlo, bajo hasta su hombro e hizo lo mismo, mientras sus manos temblorosas viajaban por las piernas de Antonella y se había despertado, estaba palpitante golpeando contra su ropa interior, se acomodo casi encima de ella, subió nuevamente hasta el odio, besándola lentamente le dijo.

- Ya se cuales son las otras partes que debo besar, mi ser me lo pide. – Subió una de sus manos bajo el seno derecho de Antonella y lo alzo un poco rodeándolo mientras ella se ahogaba en gemidos y bajo lentamente para besarlo, cuando estuvo a punto de llevarlo a su boca, Antonella lo aparto violentamente.

- Fabrizio… niño mira nada mas lo que estas haciendo, ¿Que crees que iba a hacer? ya quédate quieto, mira nada mas tu pantalón, mira como estas, debería darte vergüenza. – Dijo ella dirigiendo la mirada a la protuberancia del pantalón de Fabrizio, ante lo cual él se lleno de vergüenza, llevándose automáticamente las manos a está.

- Lo siento Antonella, no puede evitarlo… no pude evitar que se despertara. – Dijo volviéndose, ante la vergüenza y el miedo su volumen desapareció al minuto. Ella empezó a reírse y él se volvió algo molesto pero no se lo dejo ver, al parecer ella no se había molestado solo le hizo pasar una mala jugada.

- Te lo he dicho tienes que ir de a poco, si quieres que te enseñe tienes que ser paciente y te dije a besar, no a tocar, así que por hoy fue demasiado, por manos inquietas. – Dijo aun riendo.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta mas? – No debería pero la curiosidad lo mataba, lo que iba a preguntar sospechaba que podría ser si, pero es mejor estar seguro.

- Pregunta… pero con una condición. – Él asintió en silencio. – Si estoy en condición de responder lo hare si no, no te molestaras. – Asintió nuevamente.

- Ese sonido que haces, ¿Gemidos es que se llaman verdad? –Ella asintió en silencio. – Bueno, ¿Cuando los haces quiere decir que te gusta lo que estas sintiendo? Es para saber si voy por buen camino, si lo que hago lo hago bien. – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que?, Ya es tarde mejor vete, de seguro tienes que descansar para mañana. – Sabia que no podía responderle porque si le daba todo el poder, después cuando debiera pararlo no iba a tener la fuerza si descubría el camino correcto, aunque ya no estaba muy lejos de dar con el.

- Esta bien no me respondas, lo averiguare, en algún libro debe decirlo… aunque se que la respuesta es si. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Antonella se puso de pie y lo volvió de espaldas a ella, empujándolo para sacarlo de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y lo empujo, Fabrizio se volvió hacia ella. – ¿Así te vas a despedir? Mira que serán tres meses sin vernos y serán tres meses sin prácticas. – Mirándola con cara de suplica.

- Está bien, ven acá. – Halándolo por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo nuevamente a sus labios dándole un suave beso. – Eres un chantajista, muchachito. – Fabrizio se acerco y le dio otro beso.

- ¿Te puedo escribir? – Pregunto entre besos.

- No prometo responderte. – Respondió Antonella de la misma manera.

- No me importa. – Dándole un ultimo beso y se volvió para marcharse, ya en la puerta principal se encontró con el ama de llave. – Hasta luego Eva, nos vemos dentro de dos meses y medio que hasta entonces la pase bien. – Dejándole una hermosa sonrisa a la señora.

- Hasta luego niño, tenga cuidado. – Respondió la mujer sin quitar esa cara de lastima con que siempre lo miraba. **(Final Cuarta parte historia de Fabrizio)**

Las primeras luces del día se dejaba ver iluminando el hermoso paisaje toscano, la luz atravesaba los arboles y las flores creando un juego de colores y destellos maravilloso, el aire fresco y lleno de las fragancias del campo llegaba hasta ellos. Candy sentía que cada rincón de este lugar estaba grabado dentro de ella, subió al ático y abrió la ventana… esa misma que abrió la primera vez que visito la casa en compañía de Fabrizio, sin poder evitarlo ese dolor se instalo de nuevo en su pecho, esto le estaba costando demasiado, en esos momento deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese y nunca tener que marcharse.

- ¿Candy? – La llamo Ángela. – Ya estamos listos. – Agrego mirando con pesar a la chica.

Ella asintió, se limpio la lagrima con el dorso de su mano y camino para salir con la mujer, bajaron las escaleras y al pie de estas ya se encontraban Antonio y Albert, los hermanos caminaron para dejar un momento solos a sus amigos.

- Ángela… - La llamo el hombre con ternura. Ella camino y le tomó las manos mirándolo a los ojos le dedico una sonrisa. – Ángela, mi ángel que llego desde muy lejos para iluminar mi mundo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos húmedos.

- Mi caballero Antonio – Dijo ella y su sonrisa se hizo más grande y hermosa – Espero que no te olvides de mí…

- Jamás haría algo así… no sabría como, sé que es imposible olvidarme de tus ojos, de tus sonrisas, de tus labios – Menciono rozando sus labios con ternura, para luego pasar a un beso mas intenso.

- Prométeme que vas a pensar en mí todos los días – Le pidió la mujer después que se separaron.

- Te prometo que voy a pensar en ti cada hora del día y de la noche… te amo princesa Ángela – Dijo acariciando con ternura la mejilla de la mujer – Y también cumpliré con mi promesa de ir a buscarte, pedirle tu manos a tus padres y hacerte mi esposa – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no supo que decir solo se abrazo a él con fuerza y un par lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras en su pecho se mezclaba la tristeza y la emoción. Él se separo al fin de ella, le limpio con delicadeza las lágrimas y le dio otro beso, uno que les abrigara el corazón hasta el momento en que volvieran a encontrarse.

Esperaron unos minutos mas para ver si los jóvenes Di Carlo aparecían pero no lo hicieron, tal vez era no mejor, quedarse con los recuerdos de la noche anterior y no prolongar mas esta agonía, los americanos le dieron un ultimo vistazo a la fachada de la casa y subieron al auto, este dejo el lugar perdiéndose en el camino, ante la mirada triste de Lucas y Marielisa.

La mujer se había levanto mas temprano de lo habitual ese día, pero le extraño mucho que los chicos no lo hicieran, dejo pasar diez minutos y después camino hasta la habitación de su hijo, llamo a la puerta y no recibió respuesta, giro la perilla y él se encontraba dormido, se acerco con cuidado.

- Fabri… Fabrizio hijo – Dijo con ternura mientras lo movía un poco.

El joven se levanto sobresaltado acomodándose el cabello que se encontraba totalmente desordenado.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto con angustia.

- Las seis y media – Contesto la mujer.

- ¡Por Dios! Me quede dormido… - Exclamo colocándose de pie de un salto – Madre despierta por favor a Fran, de seguro ella también se quedo dormida – Agrego mientras entraba al baño.

La mujer dejo ver una sonrisa en su rostro al verlo así, se levanto y casi corriendo llego al cuarto de su hija, entro sin tocar, la joven también se encontraba sumida en un sueño profundo, seguramente se desvelo anoche pues casi siempre era una de las primeras en levantarse.

- Mi princesa… Fran – Dijo apartando el cabello del rostro de la chica.

- Mamá… - Susurro aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Se quedaron dormidos princesa… - La chica se levanto corriendo sin darle tiempo a su madre de terminar la frase.

- ¡Mamá ya es tarde! Despierta a Fabrizio… siempre se queda dormido – Dijo con molestia entrando al baño.

- Ya lo desperté, bueno dense prisa… el tren sale a las ocho y media, así que están bien de tiempo – Respondió saliendo de la habitación de la chica con una sonrisa y el corazón colmado de felicidad, le encantaba ver a sus hijos de esa manera.

Después de unos minutos Fabrizio se encontraba en la sala esperando por su hermana, caminaba de un lugar a otro, ante la mirada divertida de sus padres, quienes se habían despedido la noche anterior de los jóvenes, para dejar que sus hijos fuesen solos hoy.

- ¡Fransheska vamos a llegar para despedir el tren de mañana! – Grito el joven al ver que su hermana no bajaba.

- Ya… ya estoy aquí – Contesto ella mientras bajaba casi corriendo las escaleras.

- Al fin… - Menciono tomándola de la mano y sacándola casi a rastras de la casa. – Nos vemos luego padre, madre – Agrego antes de subir al auto.

- Esta bien… tengan cuidado, Fabrizio no conduzcas como loco – Respondió la madre.

- No te preocupes mamá… yo no lo dejare – Dijo la joven ya dentro del auto.

- No vayan a hacer locuras… - Decía Luciano cuando fue interrumpido por su hijo.

- No te preocupes padre, prometemos escribirte desde Chicago – Menciono para aligerar un poco su tensión.

- Me refería, a que aun tienen tiempo suficiente para llegar. – Expreso el hombre con seriedad.

Los jóvenes asintieron en silencio y después de eso salieron del lugar perdiéndose a los pocos minutos de la vista de sus padres. El joven manejaba intentando no hundir a fondo el pedal, aunque lo deseara era mejor evitar algún contratiempo, cuando se pasaron de largo la entrada de la casa de los Andley Fransheska se volvió a mirarlo.

- ¡Fabrizio te pasaste! – Exclamo con reproche.

- No, es mejor que vayamos hasta la estación, de seguro ya se encontraran allá – Dijo con seguridad.

- Tienes razón – Contesto la chica intentando calmar el latir de su corazón, el miedo y los nervios.

Las damas observaban como el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro, se encontraba nervioso y no era por el viaje o la situación de su tía, a cada paso que daba dirigía la mirada a la entrada de la estación, Candy no se encontraba mejor, el tiempo corría y ellos no llegaban, la desesperación comenzaba apoderarse de ella. En ese momento sus mundos se iluminaron a ver atravesar la puerta a los Di Carlo, los jóvenes miraban a todos lados buscándolos. La chica se coloco de pie y Albert salió en busca de los jóvenes, fue el primero en llegar hasta ellos, Fransheska lo vio acercarse y corrió hasta él con una sonrisa hermosa que lo lleno de felicidad.

- Pensé que no vendrías – Le dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

- Nos quedamos dormidos… que tontos – Menciono con una carcajada, mientras se perdía en el azul cielo de los ojos de él.

- Tremendo susto que me diste dormilona – Expreso en tono de broma y le dio un beso, breve y delicado pero que le ayudo a liberar toda la presión que tenía dentro del pecho.

Candy llego hasta el moreno y se abrazo a él, quien la apretó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el hermoso cabello rizado, llenando del perfume a rosas, del calor del cuerpo de la chica, absorber todo lo que fuese posible de ella, para poder sentirla a su lado. Ella hacia lo mismo, cerró los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el mundo dejara de girar y el tiempo se detuviese en este instante, quedarse para siempre en este abrazo.

- Quiero quedarme así, siempre abrazado a ti – Le dijo en un susurro al oído. Ella se estremeció.

- Siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre vamos a estar juntos… aunque un océano se interponga entre nosotros, no importa Fabrizio yo te llevo conmigo – Ella se separo un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos – Te llevo aquí – Dijo señalándose el corazón – Te llevo en cada parte de mi ser, cada vez que sonría va a ser porque estoy pensado en ti, cada vez que suspire, cada vez que mi mirada se ilumine… todo, todo el tiempo vas a estar conmigo, aun si me siento triste sé que estarás conmigo, apoyándome, dándome ánimos… siempre, siempre vas a estar conmigo – Menciono entre besos, sus ojos se humedecieron aun así no dejo salir una sola lagrima.

- Candy te amo… mi vida, mi vida – Expreso y la beso de nuevo.

Anunciaron la salida del tren sacándolos de la magia a todos, la realidad llegaba hasta ellos golpeándolos con toda la fuerza que tenía, sus cuerpos se estremecieron y el dolor llego cubriéndolos en un instante, el abrazo se hizo más fuerte, inquebrantable.

- Fran no quiero dejarte – Dijo Albert en un susurro apretando contra su cuerpo el de la chica, mientras las imágenes de los momentos compartidos llegaban hasta él, sentía que las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar su garganta.

- Yo me voy contigo, voy a estar contigo cada instante… te llevas mi corazón, mis pensamientos, mi amor… no llores por favor Albert – Dijo con la voz estrangulada al sentir como el joven dejo escapar un sollozo. Pero ella ya lo hacia, ya ella lloraba y es que le era imposible no hacerlo.

Él se separo un poco para mirarla, se llevo las manos de ella hasta sus labios para besarla ¿Cómo haría para soportar estos días sin verse en eso ojos? ¿Cómo haría para soportar este dolor? – Pensaba mientras le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. Ella le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse delante de él, no soportaba verlo así.

Candy sentía que el corazón se le rompía de nuevo, pero no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles, sabia que él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse tranquilo, rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y subió para darle un beso. Él pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella cerrándola y pegándola a su cuerpo, perdiéndose en un beso que les llenaba el alma, les alegraba la vida, en medio de este sentimiento de perdida. Anunciaron por segunda vez la salida del tren, despertando de nuevo esa sensación de angustia en sus corazones.

Él se separo muy despacio de ella y las lagrimas estaban apunto de desbordar sus ojos, ella llevo una mano a su rostro para acariciarlo y estas rodaron por sus mejillas, él bajo la mirada para que ella no lo viese así, pero ella no lo dejo hacerlo, llevo una mano hasta la barba de él y lo obligo a mirarla, se acerco muy despacio hasta él y comenzó a secar con sus labios las lagrimas del joven, él acariciaba la espalda de ella con suavidad, intentando controlarse para no desplomarse en ese momento, no quería… no debía.

- ¿Sabes cual es mi color favorito? – Susurro la joven al oído. Él negó con la cabeza, ella se movió para mirarlo – El azul zafiro – Contesto con una sonrisa que ilumino su mirada mientras se fundía en los ojos de él.

- Yo me quedare por siempre a vivir en los tuyos – Dijo tratando de sonreír – No voy a soportar estar lejos de ti… no voy a poder estar bien si tenerte a mi lado, así que no te sorprendas que me tengas a tu lado mas pronto de lo que piensas… te necesito para ser feliz Candy – Agrego mirándola a los ojos, busco sus labios de nuevo y se fundió en un beso mas profundo, esos besos que los hacían vibrar a ambos.

"Ultima llamada al tren con destino a París" – Se escucho una voz a lo lejos, se separaron y caminaron tomados de manos hasta el andén donde se encontraba este, Ángela y Antonio también llegaron hasta ellos y ambos se veían afectados por esta separación, la mujer fue la primera en subir. Mientras los jóvenes le rogaban al tiempo detenerse y parar este sufrimiento, pero no siempre tenemos lo que queremos, Albert abrazo de nuevo a la morena con fuerza y le dio un beso.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo – Se dijeron entre besos antes de separarse.

Candy y Fabrizio no mencionaron nada, sus ojos hablaban por ellos, sus manos, se unieron en un beso de nuevo y después de eso la despedida fue definitiva, la chica camino para subir al tren tomada de la mano con su hermano, cuando subieron a este se volvieron para mirar a los italianos parados en el andén, el joven dio uno pasos cuando la locomotora se puso en marcha.

- ¡Candice White! – La llamo y la chica le dedico una sonrisa - ¡Gracias por entrar a mi vida! – Agrego con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sintió un deseo enorme de bajar de ese tren, correr hasta él y abrazarlo, quería quedarse con él… ¡Dios mío! – Pensaba y las lagrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo, bañando su rostro, se abrazo a Albert quien también estaba llorando, viendo como se quedaba tras de si parte de sus almas. Él sintió los mismos deseos que ella también deseaba saltar de ese tren, olvidarse de todo y amarrarse al cuerpo de Fransheska, no dejarla nunca, ser feliz… ser completamente feliz como solo es posible serlo a su lado, no tenían ni diez minutos de haberse separado y ya sentía que la extrañaba como nunca imagino, sabia que debía ser consciente, que debía cumplir con su deber, con su tía, esa mujer que durante muchos años velo por él… pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal, devastado por esta separación… él nunca se había sentido tan unido a alguien en su vida y ahora que tenia que dejarla, sentía que el alma se le estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Lo que mas temía había llegado, separarse de él… alejarse de su calor, de esta paz que le daba a su alma, de sus sonrisas que le iluminaban la vida, aun recuerda el día que lo vio… o la primera vez que lo escucho reír, cuando le dijo que la amaba – Dejo un sollozo escapar y cerró los ojos, sosteniéndose de los brazos del rubio para no caer, pues sentía que ese abismo del que Fabrizio la saco se volvía a abrir bajo sus pies. Él se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza sabia lo duro que era para ella toda esta situación, que no fue fácil entregar su corazón de nuevo, confiar sus sentimientos y verse ahora lejos de esa persona era horrible, si él sentía que el corazón se le abría en dos, no quería imaginar lo que en estos momentos sentía Candy.  
Después de desahogarse por varios minutos, caminaron al ocupar el lugar que les correspondía, entraron a este y se encontraron con Ángela, ella al verlos se acomodo un poco y paso con rapidez sus manos por el rostro para limpiar las lagrimas, intento dedicarles una sonrisa a los jóvenes, pero al verlos sabia que ninguno de los dos deseaba disimular la tristeza que los embargaba, lo mejor era dejarlos expresar lo que sentían.

Los italianos caminaron de regreso al auto del joven, él intentando mantener las lagrimas dentro de si y ella absorta en sus recuerdos, se volvió a mirar por la ventana y las imágenes de sus momentos con el rubio se adueñaron de su mente, al lapsos dejaba ver hermosas sonrisa y en otras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sus ojos captaron el teatro, el restaurant donde almorzaba con el rubio, cada vez la ausencia de él se apoderaba mas de su realidad, saber que no lo vería ni mañana, ni pasado, ni dentro de una semana o dos, sentía una gran presión dentro del pecho que apenas le permitía respirar. Cuando su vista fue atraída por la casa Renai sobre una colina, en ese momento no aguanto más y rompió a llorar.

Fabrizio detuvo el auto, sabia exactamente que ella había visto a lo lejos la casa de Albert y Candy, él mismo sentía que ese nudo en la garganta lo estaba ahogando, se volvió para verla colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- Fran – Le dijo con ternura. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y se abrazos con fuerza a él.

- ¡Fabri! – Exclamo y su llanto se hizo más fuerte, todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos, de este dolor que les estaba destrozando el alma y el corazón.

- Hermanita no llores así… Fran – Mencionaba mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.

- No puedo Fabri… no puedo esto me duele, me duele mucho – Decía abrazándolo con fuerza.

En ese momento él no pudo más y también comenzó a llorar, sentía que el aire le faltaba, que el pecho le dolía, intentaba retener en su mente los recuerdos hermosos de sus días con la rubia, pero eso no menguaba el dolor, en lugar de ello llegaba acompañado de la sensación de no tenerla al día siguiente… esa angustia de no saber cuando volvería a mirarse en los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida, todo seria de nuevo gris, frio, sin importancia… volvería esa sensación de sentirse vacio, perdido, ella era lo que lo mantenía feliz, libre de esa incertidumbre, a su lado no le importaba el pasado, solo quería vivir aferrado al presente y desea un futuro con ella, a su lado… y ahora ella no estaba… no estaba – No podía controlarse tampoco, estaba cansado de hacerlo, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era llorar, dejar salir este dolor, solo eso.

El tiempo pasaba, ellos seguían abrazados y llorando, compartiendo su dolor, dejando a sus pensamientos volar por minutos, dejándose embargar por esos recuerdos que aunque hermosos no dejaban de causarles dolor… las miradas, las palabras, los besos, las caricias… todo eso dolía, dolía muchísimo, en el corazón, en el cuerpo, en el alma.

Casi todo el viaje se hizo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus recuerdos, no fueron al comedor, solo en la tarde cuando la mujer casi tuvo que obligarlos a tomar al menos un té. Después de eso cada uno se fue hasta el lugar donde descansarían, las damas primero pues estarían juntas, Albert se quedo un momento mas hasta que supo que no haría nada allí, sabía que no lograría dormir, pero al menos lo intentaría. Si el tren seguía el viaje sin ningún contratiempo lo mas seguro es que llegaría amaneciendo a París y allí esperarían un día para salir hasta Londres.

Los Di Carlo no se encontraban mejor, después que llegaron a su casa, cada uno se fue hasta su habitación, los padres los dejaron tranquilos pues sabían que no era nada fácil la situación que atravesaban. Fransheska lloro hasta quedarse dormida y Fabrizio hizo lo mismo, despertó ya entrada la tarde pero no salió de su habitación, se sentó junto a la ventana y su mirada se perdió en el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

Fiorella paso por sus habitaciones esa tarde para llevarles algo de comida, el joven se lo agradeció y tuvo que comer casi obligado, la verdad no tenia apetito, su madre había llegado a conocerlo bien y sabia que deseaba estar solo, no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos delante de los demás, así los demás fuera ella, cosas de hombre pensaba, salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un abrazo muy fuerte, un beso en la frente y hacerlo consciente que ella siempre estaría allí para cuando la necesitase, que solo tenia que llamar y ella correría hasta donde él se encuentre. Esas palabras lo animaron a él pero a ella le dolieron, le dolieron muchos pues sabia… - Detuvo sus pensamientos antes de comenzar a llorar y hacerlo sentir peor, salió para ir hasta la habitación de Fransheska, la joven acaba de salir del baño, aun se encontraba envuelta en una bata de paño y el cabello en una toalla, había estado llorando durante toda la tarde, sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos se lo decían, durmió un par de horas pues cuando ella había pasado a buscarla para el almuerzo la encontró así.

- Princesa te traje algo para que comieras – Dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

- No tengo hambre mamá – Menciono caminando hasta el tocador.

La mujer se encamino hasta ella, busco un cepillo y comenzó a desenredarle el cabello, de vez en cuando la observaba a través del espejo, después de eso fue hasta el armario de la joven y busco una de sus pijamas, la chica se la coloco y se metió en su cama. Fiorella tomó el té y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa, ella sabia que era inútil negarse así que acepto, lo termino y le regreso la taza a su madre, la mujer se hizo un lado junto a su hija y la rodeo con sus brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Fransheska no aguanta y dejo correr unas lágrimas, estas salían en silencio, pero no pudo evitar que su madre lo notase.

- Princesa no llores… ya veras como el tiempo pasa volando y lo tienes aquí antes de lo que piensas – Le dijo con ternura.

- Si lo mismo me dijo Fabrizio… "El tiempo pasa volando Fransheska cuando estas al lado de la persona que amas" – Respiro profundamente para evitar que las lagrimas la ahogaran de nuevo – Pero cuando no estas a su lado es una eternidad mamá… si tan solo ha pasado un día y ya siento que no tengo mas llanto dentro de mi… pero siempre aparecen de nuevo las lagrimas. – Finalizo con un sollozo.

- Mi chiquita… si quieres llorar hazlo, llora, llora muchísimo pero debes buscar las fuerzas para seguir con tu vida… escúchame sé que es difícil pero lo harás, eso puedes apostarlo – Dijo mientras la mecía entre sus brazos como cuando era una bebe.

Estuvieron así hasta que la joven se quedo dormida, al parecer las flores de manzanilla y la valeriana que Silvia había colocado en el té surtieron efecto, solo esperaba que Fabrizio también estuviese mas calmado, salió de la habitación de la chica, sin hacer ruido, apago las luces y camino por el pasillo, llego hasta la de su hijo y este también se encontraba dormido, lo había hecho con todo y la ropa, no iba a estar cómodo pero era mejor no despertarlo, salió y se encontró con Luciano en el pasillo quien no pudo evitar preguntarles como se encontraban los chicos y constatar por él mismo que dormían tranquilos, paso por la habitación de cada uno y después bajo a cenar con su esposa, aunque fue poco lo que comieron, si ya era difícil luchar contra el desengaño amoroso de un adolescente… tener que afrontar la despedida del amor de sus dos hijos era aun mas complicado.

La joven despertó alrededor de las dos de la tarde la verdad es que durmió mucho mas de lo esperado, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente renovado descanso lo suficiente. Llamo a Flavia para que le preparara el baño y le buscara algo que ponerse.

Elisa bajo preguntado por Frederick al cual André le respondió que se encontraba en el jardín con Dennis jugando, la chica salió y pudo ver a su pequeño jugando en los brazos de la joven, se acerco hasta ellos para tomar al pequeño en brazos.

- Dennis no deberías sacar a Frederick hace frio y se puede resfriar. - Dijo la joven entrando a la casa.

- Lo siento señora no volverá a ocurrir. – Con la mirada al piso y la voz consternada.

- No te preocupes solo que no vuelvas hacerlo. – Le dijo tranquilamente para que no pensara que la estaba regañando.

- Si señora.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente Elisa se la paso con su hijo en brazos y jugando, era la única persona con la que podía compartir la felicidad que la embargaba bueno eso creía ella ya que Dennis desde un rincón observaba como su patrona se encontraba dichosa y con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había percibido, el carácter de la señora era completamente diferente tanto que ni siquiera la insulto ni la maltrato por haber sacado al niño poco abrigado, a la joven le encantaba verla de esa manera.

Eran entrada las seis de la tarde cuando Jules retorno a la casa ya la cena estaba preparada y Elisa se encontraba en la sala con el pequeño sentado en su piernas, al escuchar el ruido del auto acercándose su corazón se descontrolo parecía un caballo desbocado poco le faltaron a sus pies para salir corriendo a recibirlo con un beso, pero un beso con ganas no como lo que tenia que fingir con su esposo, su razón fue mas fuerte y se mantuvo en el lugar.

- Buenas tardes. - Dijo el chico entrando a la casa y entregándole el sobre todo a André, quien lo coloco en el perchero y se retiro.

- Buenas tardes señor. - Respondió Elisa con una sonrisa nerviosa, el joven se acerco para saludar al pequeño dándole un beso en la frente y mirando hacia los lados le dio uno a la madre en los labios fue un beso rápido, fugaz, pero eso le basto a Elisa para derretirla. El joven tomo asiento frente a ella.

- ¿Señora como se encuentra el día de hoy? - Pregunto Jules

- Bien señor muchas gracias y ¿Cómo va su segunda semana de trabajo?

- Bastante bien, algo agotado. - Dijo el chico colocando los ojos en blanco ya que si los empleados podían escuchar la conversación no podrían ver el gesto. - Pero son gajes del oficio y ¿El señor ha llamado? - Manteniendo la conversación.

- Si llamo temprano esta bien aun no ha llegado, pero creo que en un par de horas estará en New York.

- Disculpe señora ya la cena esta lista espero su orden para servirla. - En ese instante entro uno de los empleados a la sala anunciando la cena

- Pueden servirla, enseguida pasamos. – Ordeno Elisa, Jules se aflojo la corbata y tomo a Frederick en brazos.

- Hola amigo. – Solo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta. – Se puso de pie y se encamino hasta el portafolio, lo tomo colocándolo en una mesa lo abrió con una mano y saco algo envuelto. –Son unas galletas, me las tome prestada de una reunión, la verdad esos viejos no las disfrutaran tanto como tú, pero esas no puedes comértelas ahora ya es muy tarde, guárdalas para que te las comas mañana.

Elisa no vio sirvientes cercas por lo que se puso de pie y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Jules con Frederick, acaricio suavemente la espalda del joven, se moría de ganas por besarlo pero era una locura hacerlo ahí, por lo que le tendió los brazos a Frederick, Jules se lo entrego con una sonrisa, sosteniéndole la mirada. La joven se alejo de él tomando las galletas.

- Dennis, Dennis.

- Si señora - Dijo la joven haciendo acto de presencia. - Por favor dale la comida al niño y después llévalo a su habitación, guarda estas galletas y se las das mañana en la merienda.

- Claro señora. - Respondió la joven tomando al niño en brazos para salir.

La cena duro el tiempo necesario después Jules se disculpo para retirarse, Elisa dedicándole una sonrisa le indico que podía retirarse. La joven camino hasta el despacho de Frank y se quedo esperando la llamada de su esposo.

El reloj marcaba las ocho y media cuando el timbre del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Buenas noches Familia Wells. – Respondió tranquilamente.

- Buenas noches amor, ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola amor muy bien ¿y tu?

- Bien llegue hace media hora, ya estoy en el hotel, Elisa amor no tienes nada de que preocuparte de verdad estoy bien, Flavia me comento que anoche te desvelaste por mi culpa y eso me ha tenido mal toda la tarde, la verdad no es necesario que te preocupes tanto, todo esta perfectamente bien es solo un negocio.

- Esta bien Frank, pero es como te fuiste casi molesto, es muy raro ver esa actitud en ti.

- Bueno amor es que en los negocios muchas veces ahí que tener mano dura, cuéntame ¿como está Frederick?

- Muy bien se quedo dormido hace un rato, yo ahora subo a mi habitación me doy un baño y me acuesto a leer algo, sabes que me aburro mucho sin ti, no tengo con quien hablar.

- Si amor lo se, pero no te preocupes en un par de días estoy de nuevo a tu lado, por ahora me voy a dar un baño, el viaje me ha dejado exhausto. Mañana te llamo de nuevo.

- Esta bien Frank, por favor cuídate.

- Igual tu amor… ¿Elisa? – Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Si amor?

- Te amo… te amo como a nadie ni a nada.

- Yo también. – La joven respiro profundo para poder decir semejante mentira. Termino por colgar, Elisa no supo como le salió decirle todas esas mentiras a Frank, ¿Por que tan mecánicamente? A las nueve y media salió del despacho de su marido y llamo a André.

- André ya se pueden retirar no creo que haya algo mas que hacer por hoy, cierren todo y apaguen la luces.

- Está bien señora cualquier necesidad me avisa, buenas noches.

- Perfecto, buenas noches - Dijo Elisa subiendo las escaleras.

**Me voy pero ten presente,  
que muy dentro llevo tu imagen grabada...  
eso fue lo que le dije aquel momento antes de partir :  
No olvides, que el amor cuando es del alma  
aquel que se encuentra lejos, de allá se quiere venir  
y yo, un momento de estos vuelvo  
porque es que me he dado cuenta  
que sin ti, no puedo vivir.**

**Sin ti, sin ti**  
**sin ti, no puedo vivir**  
**lejos de ti**  
**tal vez me pueda morir.**

**Mi amor, yo quizás sabe cuanto daría**  
**para estar siempre a tu lado**  
**y no apartarme de ti,**  
**ya no puedo dejarte sola ni un día**  
**porque es que ya el alma mía,**  
**No puede vivir sin ti.**

**Sin ti, sin ti,**  
**sin ti, no puedo vivir**  
**lejos de ti**  
**tal vez me pueda morir**

**Sin ti. Diomedez Diaz.**

Continuara...**  
**


	60. Capitulo 24 cuarta parte

**Capitulo 24**

**Cuarta parte. **

Entro en su habitación y se dio un baño se coloco solo una bata de seda color rosa vieja y se puso un poco de perfume, salió de su habitación sigilosamente y entro a la de Jules, quien se encontraba en su cama con el pantalón negro que había utilizado durante el día una camisa blanca manga larga la cual llevaba sin abotonar, estaba tendido en su cama en un sueño profundo, la joven se acerco hasta la cama observaba al chico dormir.

La verdad es que es hermoso, se vio embargada por ternura al verlo dormir, estaba cansado si la noche anterior apenas durmió, será mejor que lo deje dormir pensaba Elisa, se acerco con sumo cuidado y le dio un beso en los labios, dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando Jules la tomo por la mano haciéndola volver.

- ¿A donde cree que va la señorita? – Pregunto pícaramente.

- Es que como estas durmiendo. - Dijo la joven nerviosa al verse descubierta.

- Bueno si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar. - Respondió dándole un tirón y haciéndola caer encima de él.  
Rodo y se coloco encima de ella dándole un beso cargado de pasión, furia, deseo.

- No sabes como te he deseado durante todo el día. - Le susurraba el joven mientras le besaba el cuello y le desamarraba el nudo de la bata.

Para Elisa esta vez ya los sentimientos y el deseo que la invadía no era nuevo ahora tenia mas confianza, por lo que prácticamente le arranco la camisa. Y con dedos expertos y rápidos le desabrocho el pantalón el joven le abrió la bata, ella no llevaba nada debajo y eso lo excito mucho mas, las manos de ella se encontraban entre los cabellos sedosos del chico, él acercaba los labios para que se los besara pero antes de que esta pudiera tocarlos se alejaba por lo que la joven alzaba la cabeza para poder alcanzarlos, el movimiento era inútil ya que Jules no permitía que subiera lo suficiente, así se repitió varias veces, estaban juagando al gato y al ratón, la sensualidad de la mirada de Jules hacia que Elisa deseara cada vez mas devorar la boca del joven, quien se libero de las manos de ella las cuales se encontraban en su cuello para tomarlas por las muñecas y dejarlas inmóvil en la cama, ante este movimiento la joven lo atrapo entre sus piernas y empezó a hacer movimientos debajo de él, ante esto Jules quedo rendido… se rendía Elisa había ganado, le soltó las muñecas y llevo sus manos hasta los muslos de ella para acomodarla y penetrar cómodamente, bajo lentamente hasta colocar su frente encima de la de ella y así darle le beso que tanto la joven había perseguido, esta lo beso con una pasión tal, que la desconocía completamente no era la mujer de la noche anterior, besaba se hundía profundamente en la boca del joven enredaba su lengua con la de él, la succionaba tanto hasta doler pero era un dolor placentero, se retiraba mordía los labios, alaba sus cabellos sin descuidar sus movimientos, mientras sus piernas lo mantenían encarcelado, el joven sentía tanto placer que se creía morir y revivir de nuevo, la verdad es que a partir de ese momento Elisa Leagan volvió nada a Jules Leblanc. La joven rodo y se coloco encima de él tomando las manos del joven y colocándosela en sus pecho indicándole como masajearlos, los movimientos de Elisa hacían delirar a Jules el joven no tenia que hacer nada solo cerrar los ojos y liberar gemidos guturales, si la noche anterior él le había brindado a ella un placer nunca antes sentido esta noche los papeles se habían invertido.

- Elisa esto es magnifico. - logro decir el joven con voz entrecortada. La chica solo sonrió y continuo con sus movimientos combinándolos entre vaivén y circulares, tenía bastante experiencia con esto, las cabalgadas en Hades no habían sido en vano, cuando el joven llego a la cima del cielo y después se sintió caer desde un precipicio. Solo la tomó por la espalda la abrazo y se acostó con ella encima.

El silencio se mantuvo por un rato hasta que la respiración, el pulso y los latidos del corazón se normalizaran, Elisa solo escuchaba como el corazón de Jules iba retomando la normalidad. Él le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello dándole besos en el.

Tomo entre sus manos la cara de Elisa la miro fijamente a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra la acerco para darle un beso mas, apretando su boca contra la de la joven mordiendo el labio superior de la chica, rosando con su lengua los labios para que le permitiera entrar, la lengua de Jules hacia estragos en su boca, sentía el calor de sus manos deslizándose por toda su espalda con la misma intensidad de aquel beso. Las bocas se separaron para poder respirar y Elisa se acomodo acostándose para darle la espalda al joven y él abrazándola por detrás, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, la joven sentía que las lagrimas se estaban asomando a sus ojos por lo que prefirió no mirar a Jules.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse con Jules? ¿Por qué dentro de dos días su vida volvería a ser el mismo infierno que ha llevado durante casi tres años? Si pudiera salir corriendo de ahí y empezar una nueva vida al lado de este hombre que la estaba abrazando, pero sabia muy bien que no podría, Frank nunca se lo perdonaría y ella hasta ahora no tenia el valor suficiente para causarle ese daño, que al fin y al cabo estaba enamorado de ella y ahora que sabia lo que era ese sentimiento, este sentimiento que Jules ha hecho despertar sin preguntar, sin pedir permiso, abriendo las puertas a patadas, ahora mas que nunca carecía de valor para abandonar a Frank y Frederick tenia que pensar en el pequeño, no podía arriesgarse de esa manera estando de por medio su hijo.

Pero que disparates estoy pensando ¿Acaso Jules me quiere? ¿Me ama? si él solo me desea, solo me quiere para pasar un rato, para apagar el fuego que lo consume, pero nada mas, él no me ama, que estúpida te has vuelto desde que te enamoraste Elisa Leagan, ¿Tan estúpida puedo ser? se que no eres bueno para mi, pero eres al único que puedo ver, el amor me ha convertido en una tonta, no puedo evitar sentir que pierdo el control. – Cavilaba la joven.

Mientras Jules en sus pensamientos con sus manos aun entrelazadas con las de la joven y dándole vueltas a las sortijas de compromiso y matrimonio de Elisa se decía para si mismo.

- ¿Que debo hacer para no enamorarme? ¿Para que esto extraño que se esta alojando en mi, no me invada por completo? ¿Como evitar caer? creo que lo mejor será desistir de todo esto, si no quiero salir lastimado, porque ella puede seguir con la vida llena de mentiras que ha estado llevando hasta ahora y solo buscarme para que yo le de el placer que Frank no puede, y eso no es lo que yo quiero ¿Como voy a hacer cuando la quiera tener todo un día para mi? ¿Como soportar que viene a mi después de que otro le ha puesto las manos encima? no voy a poder vivir con eso, me tocara disfrutar este par de noches que me queda y después tratar de olvidar todo, ya el domingo me mudo al apartamento y la distancia se encargara de que me olvide de este capricho que te me has vuelto.

- Elisa de Wells. - Termino por decir el nombre de casada de la joven, a lo cual Elisa se sorprendió porque solo la llamo así un par de veces y solo el mismo día que se conocieron. - Le dio un beso en el hombro dejo de abrazarla busco una bata que tenia al lado de la mesa de noche se la coloco - Me voy a dar un baño. - Mientras caminaba bordeando la cama hasta ponerse frente a ella y tomar una almohada. - ¿No me acompaña Elisa de Wells? - Esto a la joven poco le gusto por lo que contesto secamente.

- No, la verdad prefiero quedarme acá señor Leblanc.

El joven encaminándose al baño le lanzo la almohada a la chica y le dijo desde el umbral.

- Como prefiera. - Dejando ver una sonrisa cargada de picardía. Para continuar no sin dejar de lado el gesto. - Aunque se escucha mejor Elisa de Leblanc. - Entrando y dejando a Elisa sin poder coordinar sus pensamientos y haciendo que una sonrisa se reflejara en el rostro, la verdad es que hace un segundo la había hecho molestar mostrándose tan seco y llamándola por su nombre de casada, había pensado que apenas Jules entrara al baño se iría directo a su habitación, pero el haberle llamado _**"Elisa de Leblanc"**_le había encantado.

- Que bien se escucha, ¿Por qué lo diría? - La joven dejo escapar un suspiro pero después se dijo. - Seguro es por molestar.

- Elisa podrías por favor traerme la toalla que esta en el sillón. - La joven no pudo evitar sonreír, el solo hecho de escuchar la voz de Jules la hacia sentir completa.

- ¿Y porque no vienes y la buscas? a ti es el que le gusta estar exhibiéndose. - Respondió traviesa.

- Por favor Elisa, es que hace frio y no puedo salir mojado.

- Está bien - Dijo la chica saliendo de la cama y colocándose la bata se encamino hasta el sillón tomo la toalla y entro al baño, él se encontraba en la tina.

Al verla entrar le dijo con cara de suplica.

- Tráela por favor. - Extendiendo una mano para tomar lo que Elisa le ofrecía. - La joven se acerco entregándole la toalla, pero él la tomo por la mano y la atrajo hacia él metiéndola con tolla y bata en la tina. - La joven dio un grito de impresión. Él con una sonrisa burlona. - Sssshhhhh vas a despertar al niño. - Abrazándola con fuerza para que ella no saliera.

- Jules ¿Por que has hecho esto? mira como nada mas como me has dejado, mira mi bata.

El joven dándole media vuelta hasta colocarla en frente y soltándole el nudo.

- La bata no la necesitamos.- Terminando por quitársela y tirándola al piso. - La joven dirigió la mirada donde había caído la bata y le dijo:

- Mira como esta el piso Jules, el baño ha quedado inundado, ¿Que dirán mañana cuando vengan a limpiar tu habitación?- El joven alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada le dijo:

- No me importa lo que los demás piensen. - Acercándose y dándole besos de apenas roces de labios, se alejo y se coloco al otro extremo de la tina frente a Jules solo mirándolo, para ella, no podría haber nadie sobre la faz de la tierra ni en ninguna otra constelación ni en toda la galaxia que se viera tan lindo como Jules ahí mojado, ella solo se mordió el labio inferior, él le tomo un pie y empezó a darle masajes que a ellas la transportaban a otro universo.

- ¿Elisa en que piensas cuando estas conmigo? - Esta pregunta, la tomo por sorpresa.

- La verdad Jules no pienso, tú no me dejas pensar. - Ella mintió en cierta parte de la respuesta claro que pensaba, en que era la persona mas extraordinaria que había conocido, por lo que él no la dejaba pensar, pero no la dejaba pensar en nada ni en nadie más que no fuera él. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- No por nada, simple curiosidad. - Soltó el pie de Elisa y se acomodo para colocar la cabeza al borde de la tina a modo de descanso con la mirada fija al techo. En esa posición había pasado varios minutos en completo silencio por lo que desconcertó a la joven.

- ¿Por que tan pensativo? - Dijo la chica acariciándole el pecho con el pie.

- No por nada, no estoy pensando, solo trato de relajarme. - Dijo con la mirada en el mismo lugar.

- Ah… ya veo, entonces será mejor que me vaya. - Al tiempo que se levantaba para salir de la tina. Jules tomándola de la mano, haciéndola volver y encarándola le dijo.

- Trato de relajarme con tu olor, te han dicho alguna ves que tienes un olor fascinante. La joven se mantuvo en silencio.- Ven acá. - Acomodándola de espalda hacia él abrazándola y dándole besos en los hombros, tomo una esponja y empezó a frotarle la espalda. - ¿Sabes qué pienso?- Le dijo el apartándole el cabello de la espalda

- ¿Qué?- Respondió la joven en apenas un susurro.

- Que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

- ¿En serio?- Volteándose para mirarlo.

- Desde la primera vez que te vi. - Contesto con una afirmación.

- Qué bonito Jules... Eso me hace sentir bien… Porque eso ya me lo habían dicho antes, pero no sentí nada.

- Porque… ¿Creías que te estaban mintiendo? - Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

- No, no… No es eso, no. No sé, no sé si me engañaban y no me importa… Pero para mí no… No significaba nada, ¿sabes? Y, ahora que tú lo dices… Tiene sentido… Lo tiene de verdad.

- Creo que alguien como tú haría que las cosas cambiaran para mí.

- ¿Eso crees…? - Pregunto ella con una sonrisa. - Pero él solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Jules se dejo llevar y casi comete el error mas grande, por poco le confiesa la marea de sentimientos que lo invaden pero enseguida desistió por lo que prefirió mantener silencio.

Ante la reacción del chico, Elisa se volteo de nuevo y se acomodo sobre el pecho de Jules… sabia que las lagrimas no tardarían en aparecer ya su garganta estaba inundada. - ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Por que me comporto de esta manera?- Pensaba, se quedaron en silencio de nuevo solo con las manos y las piernas entrelazadas, y él con la barbilla apoyada en uno de los hombros de Elisa. Hubo un momento en que la joven no pudo más y tuvo que desahogarse diciendo.

- Puede que no me merezca nada mejor. Debe de estar escrito en algún sitio, no sé dónde. Hay gente que ha nacido para ser feliz, y todos los días de mi vida han sido grises. Todo lo que me prometieron me lo creí, pero nunca he conseguido nada. No sé hacer ninguna cosa, no le importo a nadie... no soy feliz... ni siquiera soy realmente desgraciada, porque seguro que te sientes desgraciado cuando has perdido algo, pero nunca he tenido nada mío, sólo mi mala suerte, mi mal carácter, mi egoísmo, mi resentimiento con el mundo, no soy la persona que piensas, Jules he sido mala con algunas personas, sigo siendo mala.

- No creo que seas una mala persona, todos en esta vida cometemos errores de los cuales nos arrepentimos, de seguro tu futuro puede cambiar, puedes hacer algo para cambiarlo, piensa en que puedes hacerlo ¿Como te imaginas el futuro si tuvieras el poder de cambiarlo?

- No lo he pensado... Cuando era pequeña sólo deseaba una cosa: crecer. Quería que sucediera deprisa, pero ahora no sé para qué ha servido todo esto. No sé para qué hacerme mayor. El futuro para mi es... es como una sala de espera, como corrientes de aire, me veo detrás de un cristal y veo un montón de gente que pasa corriendo, sin verme. Tienen prisa. Toman trenes, o taxis. Tienen un sitio a donde ir, alguien con quien encontrarse. Y yo me quedo sentada, esperando.

- ¿Qué esperas? - Volvió a preguntar Jules ante la confesión de la joven.

- Que ocurra algo. - Y la joven termino por colapsar empezó a llorar descontroladamente, se aparto del abrazo del chico y se aferro a sus piernas, Jules estaba impresionado, no sabia que hacer ¿De verdad ella era tan infeliz como decía? y el muriéndose con tanto amor por darle.

- ¿Que estúpida soy? - Logro decir la joven entre sollozos.

Él la tomo por los hombros le dio vuelta y mirándola a los ojos los cuales estaban rojos y ahogados en lágrimas le dijo con ternura.

- ¿Por que dices eso? Elisa tu no eres ninguna estúpida.

- Si que lo soy. - Dijo la chica liberando las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar y afirmando.

- No… no lo eres… y no quiero que vuelvas a decirlo. - Dijo el limpiando las lagrimas de la joven la atrajo hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El podía sentir como el cuerpo temblaba por el llanto.

- Perdóname Jules. – Dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Porque me pides perdón? Si no hay nada que perdonar.- Dijo él apartándose y empezó a besarle los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente, en las mejillas y termino por darle el beso más tierno y hermoso que Elisa nunca en su vida imagino recibir, este seria el beso que recordaría hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

Lo que ella no imagino es que él en ese beso le estaba entregando el corazón y que desde ese instante ella podría hacer lo que quisiera con él, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando en contra de sus sentimientos, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir era un hombre con mucho valor pero en este caso era un cobarde y lo reconocía no tenia la valentía para rebelarle sus sentimiento no al menos que la supiera completamente de él, sin Frank interponiéndose entre los dos. Apartándose del beso Jules dijo:

- Sera mejor que salgamos, no podemos resfriar. - Al tiempo que salía de la tina y alcanzaba dos toallas una se la coloco en la cintura y la otra la extendió delante de Elisa, la joven se levanto alzo los brazos y él la rodeo con la toalla. Ella salió de la tina. Él la abrazo. Luego busco dos batas se coloco una blanca y le entrego a ella una verde seco.

- Toma ponte esto… me siento en deuda contigo.- Le dijo el joven mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Ella la acepto.

- Si… si muy gracioso. - Expresó correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

- Ves, así me gusta verte, alegre, altiva. - Acercándose para abrasarla de nuevo separándose. - Elisa la vida es muy corta para que te este lamentando y sufriendo, no todo es malo tienes a tu hijo, por el que te desvives y el no hace lo menos por ti.

- Tienes razón, también tengo a mi hermano, aunque este lejos es la única persona que me comprende. - La joven se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos aferrada al abrazo del joven.- Y te tengo a ti, Jules aunque no lo creas me has devuelto a la vida, me has hecho sentir, gracias a ti se que no estoy seca, se que hay nervios en mi cuerpo que se despiertan con un beso, con una caricia, con el calor de tu aliento, con la humedad de tus besos.

Él corazón de Jules dio un vuelco, el nerviosismo se apodero de él, no lo podía creer con veinticinco años se sentía igual que un adolescente. Aparto a Elisa y se quedo mirándola a los ojos diciendo.

- No sabes como me gusta escucharte decir eso. - Y los labios se encontraron una vez más.

El joven la alzo y ella rodeo la cintura con sus piernas mientras sus brazos se cerraban en el cuello, así la llevo sujetándola por la espalda y ella aferrándose a él. Hasta la cama y una vez más se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, hasta quedarse dormidos.

Esta vez Elisa despertó primero observaba el rostro de Jules dormido, podría pasarse el resto de la vida admirándolo. De verdad era hermoso lo que mas le gustaba era la mandíbula del joven era tan masculina y las pestañas tenia unas pestañas tan largas, aunque debajo de sus ojos se podían apreciar unas sombras a causa de la falta de sueño, le encantaba el contrasté de la piel bronceada y el castaño del cabello, su pecho amplio, ver el ritmo tranquilo de los latidos del corazón mientras dormía era algo fuera de este mundo.

La joven se atrevió y empezó a recorrer el rostro de Jules con la yema de sus dedos, con apenas caricias era como si lo estuviera dibujando.

Él despertó risueño ante el toque de Elisa por lo que se quedo mirándola ella se detuvo en su recorrido de caricias.

- No por favor no te detengas, continua. - Le dijo con una media sonrisa. El joven se coloco de lado frente a ella. Y empezó a hacer lo mismo con su dedo, lo coloco en la nariz de la joven luego marcando las cejas, los labios, estaban en silencio solo dibujándose el rostro uno al otro, cuando el tiempo indiscutiblemente paso y la burbuja donde se hallaban se reventó a causa del despertador. El solo soltó una carcajada y ella lo acompaño alegremente. Se dieron un beso y se levanto para dirigirse al baño.

- Me voy Jules.

- No… no espera ya regreso me bañare rápido, te lo prometo. – Regresando hasta la cama apoyando una rodilla en esta, tomándola por la barbilla para mirarse a los ojos.

- No, Jules no me quiero arriesgar.

- Esta bien pero prométeme que esta noche vendrás de nuevo. - Ella con una sonrisa y en los ojos un brillo risueño solo afirmo.

- Te lo prometo. - Le dio un beso salió de la cama y se coloco la bata de Jules para continuar. - vamos te acompaño al baño.

- Lo sabía. - Acoto Jules con una sonrisa de júbilo

- Eh… eh señor no se haga ilusiones lo acompaño porque voy a buscar mi bata. - Al llegar al baño se pudo dar cuenta que la bata de la joven estaba aun sumergida en un charco.

- Por Dios se me olvido ponerla a secar. - Al ver la reacción de Elisa, Jules no pudo contener una carcajada.

Ella acercándose hasta él le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Auch… ¿Por que me golpeas? - Pregunto él sin poder contener la risa.

- Por que te estas burlando de mi. - Dijo la joven en un tono serio que ni ella se creía. Él la abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Ya… ya suelta. – Dijo la joven soltándose del abrazo entre risas y tomo la bata que desprendía agua a chorros, la exprimió en la tina. - Ahora si me voy. - Le dijo dándole un beso de despedida. Y dio media vuelta, se vio sorprendía por otra nalgada y encarándolo le dijo:

- Ya veras francés ordinario. - Encaminándose hacia él quien la detuvo con un ademan de alto.

- Si te acercas te meto de nuevo en la tina. - La joven cerro los ojos con resignación lo que menos quería era otro baño de agua fría solo termino por decir.

- Esta noche me la pagaras francesillo. - Y salió del baño con la bata aun goteando en la mano.

- Dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo, Americana engreída.  
Ella solo sonrió para si y termino por salir de la habitación.

Ya en su habitación la joven entro a su baño colgó la bata mojada en un perchero se quito la de Jules y la coloco al lado esperando que él se fuera para ella después llevarla de nuevo a la habitación del chico, se coloco una dormilona y se metió en su cama terminando por quedarse dormida. El toque de costumbre en la puerta la despertó.

- Adelante. - Respondió Elisa despertándose con un fuerte dolor de cabeza eso le pasaba siempre que dormía solo una hora.

- Buenos días señora. – Dijo Dennis entrando a la habitación colocando el diario en una esquina de la cama y encaminándose a correr las cortinas

- Buenos días Dennis, ¿Por qué no vino Flavia hoy?

- Disculpe señora es que Flavia no se siente bien, tiene mucha fiebre.

- ¿Y ya la vio un medico? - Pregunto la mujer con su tono de mando.

- Si señora y le recomendó reposo por veinticuatro horas.

- ¿Y como vas hacer Dennis, ya fuiste a ver a Frederick?

- Si señora el pequeño aun esta dormido, vine a prepararle su baño y limpiar las habitaciones. Decidimos dividirnos el trabajo de Flavia.

- Esta muy bien eso, espero que no se deje de hacer nada solo porque Flavia este indispuesta.

- No señora, usted no se preocupe por eso empezamos un poco mas temprano, ya la habitación del señor Leblanc esta ordenada solo me falta esta señora.

- Bueno… bueno está bien prepara entonces mi baño, mientras leo el diario a ver que chisme ronda por la alta sociedad.

Dennis al entrar al baño pudo observar en el perchero las dos batas una completamente mojada y una verde que nunca antes se la había visto a sus patrones por lo que se acerco y pudo ver las iníciales JL, ahora el agua derramada en la habitación del señor Leblanc tenia una explicación lógica. La joven se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cavilaba. - Con razón la señora se le ve mucho mejor, mas contenta…es que esta enamorada, bueno ya lo sospechaba, siempre he sabido que ella no ama al señor Frank, me imagino que tienen que estar como dos tortolos, es que ver a la señora tan feliz últimamente es un respiro para todos, siempre se le veía tan triste y de mal humor, creo que no importa que tan mal me trate ella también merece conocer el amor. - Continuaba pensando la joven mientras recordaba a su prometido del que estaba verdaderamente enamorada a pesar de sus diecisiete años, había amado mucho más que la señora que ya tenía veintiuno. - Ojala y las cosas entre estos dos no terminen mal, tendrán que ser muy precavidos.

- señora su baño esta listo. - Dijo la chica en el umbral.

Elisa salió de la cama y se encamino hasta el mismo.

- Gracias Dennis, por favor búscame algo de ropa.

- Si señora enseguida.

_**14 de Septiembre de 1913**_

Estaba en clases, bueno su cuerpo, porque sus pensamientos estaban en Florencia ya mas de una vez le habían llamado la atención por intervenir erróneamente sobre algún tema, de seguro eso se lo harían saber a su padre, pero poco le importaba un regaño mas, un regaño menos, daba lo mismo, le escribía a Antonella una vez por semana, ella no respondía siempre, pero cuando lo hacia las cartas eran bastante extensas, respondiendo lo de las demás notas en las cuales dejaba ver que lo extrañaba, pero no tanto como él a ella, cada vez los días se le hacían mas largos y las noches menos soportables, solo quería que el tiempo volara, se moría por ver los ojos de Antonella, probar su boca, besar su cuello.

Se emocionaba cada vez que escuchaba los rumores de que pretendían enviarlos a sus casas por los conflictos armados a consecuencia de la guerra, pero todas sus esperanzas se desplomaban cuando les hacían saber que en Londres no corrían el más mínimo riesgo, por lo que parar las clases no era necesario.

_**28 de septiembre de 1913**_

Se despertó a media noche, dio vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero se le hacia imposible, el rostro de Antonella estaba clavado en sus pupilas, el tiempo lejos solo hace que lo que siente aumente, mientras siga siendo la dueña indiscutible de sus sueños y pensamientos, seguirá creciendo y no puede hacer nada para detenerlo, es mucho mas fuerte que él logrando manipularle hasta los sentidos.

Al día siguiente como era de esperarse despertó tarde, al percatarse de la hora se levanto rápidamente se metió al baño y salió como un rayo acomodándose la corbata por el pasillo, de seguro ya la misa había empezado, para su desgracia esto seria causa para otra sanción que como mínimo seria quedarse en un banco a leer Dios sabe cuantos versículos y hasta que horas, al llegar entro con el máximo cuidado para no hacer ruido y se sentó diligentemente en la ultima fila, la madre superiora no se dio cuenta, si no hubiese volteado.

Al terminar la misa, todos salieron mientras Fabrizio le daba gracias a Dios de que no se habían dado cuenta, apenas pasaba el umbral cuando la voz añeja hizo eco dentro del recinto.

- ¿Di Carlo a donde cree que va? – Dirigió la mirada al techo.

- Gracias. – Mirando una de las ilustraciones de la cúpula. – Ahora solo te voy a pedir que hagas que el tiempo corra y que no dejes que me duerma o mejor aun has que logre convencerla para que no me deje. – Hablando con la imagen de Jesús crucificado. – Si diga madre superiora. – Llegando hasta ella con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Di Carlo, pensó que no me había dado cuenta de su llegada tarde. – Con voz autoritaria.

- Vera madre superiora, si que llegue tarde, pero no fue mi intensión es que anoche no dormí del todo bien, creo que la cena me cayo mal. – Mirándola con ojos brillantes y tratando de parecer lo más sincero posible.

- Di Carlo, no me hable de esos temas, además si se sintió mal ¿Por qué no se dirigió a servicios médicos?

- Madre es que no quise despertar ni incomodar al doctor.

- Bueno en ese caso no es mi problema ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, Génesis del capitulo uno al treinta. – Dijo con determinación. Los ojos de Fabrizio se abrieron como platos.

- Pero madre eso es demasiado. – Dijo con tono de suplica.

- Di Carlo no me contradiga.

- Madre superiora vera yo no puedo….

- Di Carlo, Génesis del capitulo uno al cuarenta, si insiste puedo aumentarle diez mas. – Lo interrumpió la mujer, dándole la espalda para salir, Fabrizio la detuvo.

- Madre aun no estoy bien del estomago y si me dan ganas de ir al baño.

- Ahí tiene el de la iglesia, no quiero enterarme que salió de aquí si no es para hablar en mi despacho del Génesis. – Volviéndose nuevamente.

- Vieja amargada. – Susurro.

- ¿Como dijo Di Carlo? – Pregunto volviéndose nuevamente.

- Que allá nos vemos madre, que tenga feliz día. – Acoto con media sonrisa. Ella asintió en silencio y salió.

- Grandioso, todo lo que me pasa por ti Antonella, seguro que cuando te lo cuente en la carta te burlaras de mi. – Tomando la biblia y sentándose en uno de los bancos.

Termino cerca de las tres de la tarde de leer y a las cinco y quince salió de la oficina de la madre superiora, tenia un hambre voraz y el cansancio hacia estragos en él los ojos le ardían y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable aunado a eso también estaba el sueño que amenazaba con dejarlo con la cabeza dentro del plato o que se ahogara en la tina mientras se bañaba.

_**5 de Diciembre de 1913**_

Por fin, aun no lo podía creer que solo dentro de unas horas podría verla nuevamente, los nervios hacían estragos en él y su padre podía darse cuenta fácilmente, pero prefería no atiborrar de preguntas a su hijo por ahora, mas el movimiento de su pierna mientras estaba sentado en el vagón los exasperaba, mientras que Fransheska dormía tranquilamente.

- Fabrizio podrías de dejar el movimiento de la pierna que me exaspera y no me deja concentrar. –Levantando la vista del libro.

- Movimiento, ¿Cual movimiento padre? – Deteniéndola de un golpe.

Después de cinco minutos volvió inconscientemente a moverla.

- Ese movimiento. – Levantando la vista nuevamente.

- Padre es que no se, tengo calor. ¿Usted no tiene?

- Pero muchacho como vas a tener calor si estamos entrando en invierno, y si tienes calor prueba quitándote los guantes y la bufanda.

- El tren va demasiado lento. – Desviando la mirada al paisaje.

- Fabrizio va normal, no puede ir más de prisa porque es peligroso, a todas estas ¿Cual es tu apuro en llegar?

- ¿Apurado? no papá para nada, por cierto como ¿Cuanto nos falta por llegar?

- Dos horas más o menos. – Dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡Dos horas! Es demasiado. – Acoto alarmado.

Luciano no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿No me digas que ya has olvidado el camino hijo? – Sonriendo. – Sabes que siempre llegamos casi al anochecer.

- No… ahí padre no me haga caso, mejor trato de dormir un rato, aunque dudo que pueda hacerlo.

- Bueno si no puedes dormir, ayúdame a buscar las formulas químicas de estos medicamentos. – Entregándole una lista y un libro que busco en su bolso de mano.

- Padre… es que bien sabes que no soy nada bueno con la química. –

- Bueno tendrás que aprender a hacerlo, mientras práctica con esto, si tienes una duda me preguntas y listo.

Fabrizio abrió el libro mientras buscaba las formulas, se dijo que mejor se hubiese hecho el dormido, el solo hecho de ver tantas formulas le daba dolor de cabeza y por mas que se esmerara para no hacer sentir mal a su padre y no llevarle la contraria no había nada, absolutamente nada que al menos le despertara curiosidad.

Al fin llegaron a su destino su madre los recibió entre besos y abrazos y con una apetitosa cena, después de esta se moría de ganas por ir a la casa de Antonella pero ya era demasiado tarde, seguro ella no lo recibiría y si lo hacia no le iba a gustar en lo mas mínimo, por lo que prefirió compartir mas tiempo con sus padre entre conversaciones y algún que otro regaño disimulado de Luciano por sus desmejora en los estudios, pero antes de que este pudiera dar alguna explicación su madre lo defendía alegando que lo dejara, que apenas llegaba a la casa como para que le estuviera hablando de Londres que al menos lo dejara respirar, el tiempo junto a su madre paso rápidamente y se decía que solo en Florencia este se ponía en funcionamiento.

Admiraba el jardín por la ventana, estaba en ropa interior cuando Fransheska entro sin tocar como ya era costumbre, él se volvió y ella lo saludo.

- Peter pan me acompañas a cabalgar. – Acoto la joven tomando asiento al borde de la cama.

- No… a cabalgar no campanita que aburrido. – Tomando asiento a su lado, ella inmediatamente hizo un puchero y se puso de pie para salir.

- Que sea una competencia. – Dijo deteniéndola con la mano en la perilla, al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Perfecto… ya pensaba que no querías jugar conmigo por ir a ver a tu novia. – Acercándose nuevamente hasta la cama y tomando asiendo al lado de Fabrizio.

- Señorita… usted en realidad nunca va a querer a Antonella, me voy a creer de verdad que es campanita y no puede albergar más de un sentimiento en ese corazoncito. – Señalándole el corazón.

- No es que no la quiera, solo que siento que ella nos puede separar, se que es absurdo pero no puedo evitarlo. – Dijo abrazándose a su hermano.

- A ver Fran… nunca, nadie, jamás nos va a separar, sabes que si me alejo de ti, nunca… nunca mas volveré a ser el mismo, acaso no lo entiendes. – Correspondiendo al abrazo, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

- Eso espero. – Soltando un suspiro. – Ahora no se como le haces para poder dormir sin pijama, yo estoy que me congelo y tu solo con el calzón. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pues, dejo suficientes leños para que duren toda la noche, es cuestión de costumbre campanita, ahora si ve a colocarte la ropa de equitación, mientras yo hago lo mismo y prepárate porque esta vez no pienso dejarte ganar.

Después de las carreras a Caballo con su hermana, Fransheska no se conformo con una perdida siempre pedía la revancha hasta que le toco dejarla ganar como siempre, ya en la puerta de la mansión de Antonella esperaba que Eva le abriera la puerta ya que le había traído unos dulces desde Londres, una conversación con ella antes de ver a la mujer de sus sueños le harían mermar un poco los nervios, cuando la gran hoja de cedro se abrió no se encontró con Eva como esperaba, le abrió la puerta Antonella con una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que su mirada se encontró con la de ella, podía jurar que podrían sentir el palpitar de su corazón a millas de distancia.

- ¿No… no me vas a invitar a pasar? – Pregunto cuando al fin logro encontrar la voz.

- Si… si pasa mi niño. – Él se acerco para darle un beso pero ella lo esquivo disimuladamente.

- Aquí no. – Susurro y lo tomó por la mano para encaminarlo a su habitación ya en ella salieron a la terraza, Antonella tomo asiento en una de las sillas mientras Fabrizio se arrodillo frente a ella colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas atrayéndola suavemente hasta él logrando por fin unirse en un beso, ese beso que hacia se le se erizara toda la piel, dejándole saber cuanto la había extrañado, entregándole sus ganas, ella intentaba separarse pero él apenas dejaba que tomara un poco de aliento cuando nuevamente capturaba su boca nunca pensó desear algo mas que estudiar Leyes o comer chocolate, ahora lo que mas deseaba eran los labios de Antonella, poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie, separándose del beso pues la posición le tenia las rodillas cansada ya llevaba casi quince minutos, ahogándose en su besos, perdiéndose en su mirada.

- ¿Has practicado? – Pregunto en un susurro, él solo negó con la cabeza y la tomó por las manos para que se pusiera de pie, la atrajo a él cerrándola en un abrazo.

- Solo he pensado en ti día y noche, no podía dormir y cuando lo hacia solo lo hacia para soñar contigo, Antonella… Antonella muchas veces no me reconozco, no lograba concentrarme en clases. – Le decía en susurros mientras depositaba besos en su mejillas.

- Pero... pero lo haces mucho mejor. – Dando un suave beso en los labios hinchados del joven.

- Pues solo vivía pensando en besarte nuevamente, en probar tus labios. – Sumergiéndose nuevamente en un largo beso.  
Cuando descansaban de los besos se ponían al día de todo lo vivido en los últimos tres meses a Fabrizio le gustaba acariciar la cara de Antonella mientras la escuchaba, jugaba con sus manos y daba opiniones acerca de las cosas que ella le contaba y se reía cuando él le contaba como la madre superiora le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible, claro el tampoco se lo hacia fácil, Antonella le dijo que de seguro él le gustaba a la madre y él le decía que era una mujer bastante mayor, pero que pensándolo bien no le extrañaría, tal vez cuando regresara para finales de enero le ofrecería practicar con ella los besos y Antonella rompía en carcajadas, las horas como eran de esperarse pasaban rápidamente por lo que como siempre le llagaba la hora de despedirse, al bajar se encontró con Eva, quien para su sorpresa se emociono al verlo y lo trato como su abuela materna, esto le hizo recordar cuando la anciana aun vivía, recibió agradecida el dulce, dándole un beso en la frente.

_**28 de Diciembre de 1913**_

Un día después de su cumpleaños numero quince, no pudo visitar a Antonella ya que su madre le preparo una reunión con todos los jóvenes de Florencia a mucho de ellos no conocía, solo a Ángelo que por fin se dignaba a pasar unas vacaciones en la ciudad, con él cual pasaba la mayoría del tiempo desde que llego de Londres, quisiera poder pasar mas de dos horas con Antonella pero ella no quería que él perdiera a su única amistad por estar haciéndole compañía, por lo que desde salía el sol Ángelo estaba en la casa Di Carlo o muchas veces era él quien iba hasta la casa Renai, para poder ganarle en la esgrima, al parecer había practicado mucho mas que él quien en realidad tenia mucho tiempo que no tomaba el florete y como era de esperarse Ángelo siempre le hacia Touche, mientras que su amigo salía Pas de Touche, por mas que intentara le era imposible ganarle una partida, cuando él era el vencedor en todos los combates, se decía que las pasiones pueden cambiar, solo es cuestión de que llegue algo que de verdad te gusta para que lo desplace como si nada, antes su vida era la esgrima, no podía pasar un día sin practicar ahora a la que no podía pasar dos días sin besar era a Antonella, ese día que le confeso a su amigo de su relación clandestina con la mujer se encontraba en las bodegas de la casa Renai, nunca pensó que contarle podría romperle el corazón a su hermana Alessandra quien tenia trece años y que él consideraba una niña ya que tenia la edad de Fransheska, no pudo evitar sentirse mal pues muchas veces pensó que tal vez así lo vería Antonella al principio, ella estaba detrás de unos barriles cuando escucho, por lo que salió corriendo mientras lloraba, ellos la siguieron pero se les perdió de vista por lo que decidieron separarse para buscarla, Fabrizio la encontró en un inmenso árbol hueco el cual tenia un agujero y valía como una cueva.

- Alessandra ¿Qué paso? ¿Por que saliste corriendo de esa manera? – Pregunto poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura ya que esta se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

- No pasa nada Fabrizio, solo no me hables.

- ¿Estas molesta? ¿Se puede saber por que?

- No te hagas el idiota. – Dijo con rabia.

- No… no me hago el idiota, solo quiero saber porque me hablas de esa manera, se supone que somos amigos y no te he hecho nada. – Dejándose caer sentado en el suelo, ella se arrodillo y en un movimiento rápido coloco las manos en las majillas de Fabrizio y unió sus labios a los de él dejándolo sin poder coordinar, respondiendo por instinto al contacto que lo tenía impresionado pues la hermana menor de su mejor amigo sabia besar y muy bien para su sorpresa, al ser consiente de a quien besaba se aparto del contacto.

- Por eso, por que me gustas Fabrizio, me gustas desde hace mucho, desde hace tanto que no podría decirte con exactitud desde cuando. – Dijo con voz entrecortada y la garganta ahogada en lágrimas.

- Aless… Alessandra… - Buscando que decirle cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Pero tu ahora estas con una mujer mayor, eso fue lo que escuche… Fabrizio esa mujer no puede quererte de verdad, solo te utiliza para distraerse, para pasar el tiempo….

- Alessandra, sabes que te quiero mucho pero eres como mi hermana, tienes la edad de ella, eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo y si, estoy con una mujer mayor a la que amo, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pues no era mi intensión hacerte daño y no tienes que decirme que ella solo me quiere para pasar el tiempo porque no la conoces, no sabes quien es, ella me quiere tanto como yo, ahora mejor me voy, le diré a Ángelo donde estas para que venga a buscarte. – Poniéndose de pie y saliendo del árbol.

_**05 de Enero de 1914**_

El invierno enfriaba un poco menos que los años anteriores según su juicio, le parecía mentira que dentro de pocos días se cumpliría un año de conocer a Antonella, esa fecha se la llevaría hasta el día de su muerte el doce de enero de mil novecientos trece, fue el día que su ojos se toparon con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y de la que había tenido la dicha de probar sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo aunque en pocas partes y pocas las veces ya que ella no se dejaba, mientras revivía todo lo acontecido ese año, sus pasos lo llevaban a la mansión de ella, quien de seguro lo esperaba en la terraza de su habitación como era costumbre, fue recibido por Eva, a la cual le había tomado un gran cariño y al parecer ella también empezaba a tenerle aprecio, subió las escaleras siguió por el pasillo ese pasillo que conocía como nadie, llego hasta la puerta y la abrió sin llamar, como era de esperarse Antonella estaba en la terraza colocándole un poco de agua a los pájaros de varias especies que mantenía en jaulas.

A su parecer llego muy temprano o ella se había levantado muy tarde ya que aun llevaba puesta una bata de dormir blanca con un cobertor sobre los hombros.

- Si sigues saliendo con poca ropa te vas a resfriar. – Acoto Fabrizio desde el cuarto para hacerse notar, ella inmediatamente se cubrió con el cobertor abrazándose a si misma y se encamino al interior con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Hola niño como estas? – Pasando de largo. – Dame un minuto me cambio y estoy contigo.

- Bien Antonella. - Tomándola por una mano la hizo acercarse y le deposito un suave beso en los labios. Ella se separo y Fabrizio la miro a los ojos por unos segundos.

- Ya regreso, solo voy al baño. – Acariciándole la mejilla, él dio un paso cerrándole el paso y llevo sus manos a las mejillas mientras se fundía en la mirada gris de Antonella, esa mirada que ejercía tanto poder sobre él, cerro los ojos lentamente y se fundió en un beso profundo, lento agonizante, ahora era le tocaba bajar un poco la cabeza ya que había crecido una pulgada mas, era un poco mas alto que Antonella, pero la ternura y la inocencia aun reinaba en sus movimientos, en su mirada, en cada una de sus palabras, en su sonrisa. Ella llevo sus manos al pecho de Fabrizio, este emanaba un calor confortante, Fabrizio bajo sus manos de las mejillas a los hombros, Antonella no supo en que momento las movió y las tenia debajo de la manta amarrando su cintura, adhiriéndola a su cuerpo, podía sentirlo tibio, tembloroso, de seguro por las sensaciones que despertaba en él tenerla mas cerca que nunca, la fina tela no era mucho lo que podía interponer entre el cuerpo de él y el suyo, nunca antes habían estado tan intimo ya que siempre ella estaba vestida, con corsé de por medio, las temblorosas caricias de Fabrizio en su espalda hacían que la piel se le erizara, aun no sabia como un niño, porque eso era, le despertaba tantas sensaciones, ante el movimiento de los cuerpos la manta cayo al suelo. Fabrizio se acerco al odio.

- Antonella… Antonella. – Susurraba mientras besaba su cuello, para ella resistirse todo este tiempo, solo jugando a los besos había sido un calvario, ya que él había aprendido a hacerlo y muy bien, de seguro porque era lo único que le permitía hacer.

Ella se aparto lentamente del beso, después poco a poco fue separando su cuerpo de el de él, hasta estar completamente separados lo miro a los ojos y pues como ya era costumbre cuando ella hacia esto, quería decir que hasta ahí estaba permitido, él trato de calmarse de hacer que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajara respirando con dificultad, prefirió mirar a otro lado, para no mirar el cuerpo de Antonella bajo la fina tela si no se le haría imposible seguir controlándose, estaba dando un paso para alejarse cuando ella lo tomó de la mano, este toque causo en él una descarga eléctrica, se volvió a mirarla y sus ojos se clavaron en los pechos de ella que se encontraban erguidos, se podían apreciar fácilmente. Lo guio al lado de la cama, se miraron a los ojos manteniéndose en silencio, Antonella le quito la chaqueta, lanzándola cuidadosamente a un lado, sus manos se posaron nuevamente en el pecho de Fabrizio se acerco y beso suavemente sus labios mientras se deshacía de la corbata la cual termino de quitar con facilidad, sin perder tiempo saco la camisa que llevaba por dentro del pantalón, Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras desabotonaba lentamente la camisa, Fabrizio pensaba que de un momento a otro podía colapsar, no podía sentir su corazón, de tan rápido que palpitaba solo sabia que estaba ahí por el dolor que este producía con sus latidos, no podía respirar, abría a medias la boca para no asfixiarse, el muchas veces se había sentido seguro, pero ahora no tenia la remota idea de que hacer, Antonella había bajado todas su defensas no podía moverse estaba congelado, ante las miradas estudiadas que ella le dedicaba, la camisa cayo a sus pies, mientras él se moría porque ella dijera algo, para infundirle seguridad, Antonella se acerco lentamente y poso su labios sobre el pecho desnudo de Fabrizio, quien al sentir el toque de los labios fríos sobre su piel desnuda, hizo que un sonido extraño escapara de su garganta, para después apretar los dientes con fuerza y todo su cuerpo temblaba, ella acariciaba los costados del joven mientras que con sus labios hacia un camino de besos por su abdomen que subía y bajaba desesperadamente entre temblores.

- Antonella… me quemas… siento que puedes quemarme con tus besos, con tus caricias - Logro decir con voz entre cortada, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en las hebras castañas de la mujer, descansando sobre su cabeza, solo eso, descansaban, no hacia ninguna presión cerrando los ojos, mientras ella proseguía. - Me incendias la piel. – Todo él temblaba, sus labios tiritaban sin poder evitarlo, Antonella subió lentamente, besando sus hombros, pasando lentamente su lengua, se detuvo por unos segundos para decir.

- Me encantan tus hombros Fabrizio, no son pecas, son lunares, tienes muchos lunares y se ven hermoso, provocativos. –Mordiéndole suave el hombro, otro sonido de esos hacia eco en su garganta era como cuando practicaba el francés. – Es normal Fabrizio. – Susurro. – Yo he estado mil veces en este infierno, tú te quemas por primera vez, ese calor en tu cuerpo es normal, no te pasara nada malo, bésame… bésame, pierde el miedo. – Mirándolo a los ojos, él apenas si podía tomar entre sus labios la boca de Antonella, los nervios no lo dejaban, se acerco y le daba apenas toques de labios temblorosos, mientras ella desabrochaba su pantalón. Este cayó a sus pies y sin mucho esperar cayo su ropa interior instintivamente se llevo las manos a su masculinidad, Antonella al sentir el movimiento hecho por Fabrizio se alejo un poco y llevo sus manos a las de él.

- No hay nada de malo, quítalas. – Ayudándolo suavemente al tiempo que quedaba al descubierto él bajo la mirada apenado, la vista de Antonella estaba concentrada en la parte baja de Fabrizio, quien estaba sumamente despierto. – ¿Estas seguro que tienes quince años? – Susurro pícaramente, mientras le daba un beso en el cuello. Él asintió en silencio, para luego preguntar titubeante.

- ¿Por qué? - En un susurro, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda.

- No por nada… solo no quiero imaginarme cuando tengas veinte. – Dijo con media sonrisa, se acerco mas a él abrazándose. – Eres hermoso Fabrizio, vas a ser un hombre único.

- Para ti Antonella, a los veinte, a los treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta y hasta que mi corazón deje de latir seré para ti. – Mirándola a los ojos para besarla, en un beso mas profundo desesperado, soportando las pulsadas en su miembro, ante los roces de Antonella. – Anto… tengo que hacer algo… necesito, siento que no puedo mas. – Susurro entre besos.

- Dame un minuto. – Respondió y rápidamente se desvistió, haciendo que los ojos de Fabrizio se abrieran desorbitadamente, primera vez en su vida que veía a una mujer completamente desnuda, algunos de sus amigos se lo habían comentado, pero no se comparaba con lo que tenia enfrente simplemente no había palabras para describirlo.

- Ya… - Pregunto temeroso e impaciente acercándose a ella.

- Un segundo Fabrizio aun no estoy lista y si no lo estoy te dolerá. – Dijo Besándolo nuevamente en los labios, se volteo de espaldas al joven quien se adhirió completamente a su cuerpo le tomó las manos y se las llevo hasta los senos, enseñándole como debía tocarlos mientras el daba suave besos en su espalda, esta vez fue Fabrizio quien la volvió y busco desesperadamente con su boca la piel nieva de los pechos de Antonella, haciéndola explotar en gemidos. – Ahora… ahora Fabrizio. - Lo tomó por una mano mientras ella se dejaba caer lentamente en la cama, con las piernas entre abiertas, él se acomodo encima de ella quien tomó la masculinidad de Fabrizio en sus manos y la froto contra su humedad, arrancándole otro extraño ruido al sentir la suavidad de la vagina de la mujer haciéndolo estremecer – Fabrizio vas a entrar pero poco a poco, por más que quieras hacerlo de una vez, no puedes, me lastimarías, tiene que ser lentamente. – Le susurro mientras él asentía en silencio, lo hizo tal y como Antonella le había dicho, no sintió dolor, solo una pequeña corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió de arriba abajo. – Ahora solo has lo que te pide el cuerpo. – Acoto mientras sus manos de aferraban a la espalda de él y su boca al hombro, Fabrizio empezó a cabalgar a Antonella rápidamente, se cansaba reducía sus movimientos por segundos y volvía a hacerlo ágilmente, sentía el aire atascado en su pecho, pero no le hacia falta respirar, temblar se había convertido en algo sumamente placentero, podía sentir que Antonella entre movimientos lo succionaba y esto hacia que una lluvia de espasmos recorriera sus cuerpos y se cubrieran de sudor no sabe porque en ese momento lo atacaron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, para enseguida nublársele la mente, no podía oír, no veía, no hablaba, solo sentía caerse por un precipicio, como si un rayo le cayera encima pero sin el poder suficiente de causarle ningún daño y un líquido tibio salía de su ser inundado el de Antonella quien beso su labios y su cara deteniéndose poco después que él.

- Te amo Antonella… te amo. – Susurraba con voz temblorosa y entrecortada por el llanto que se acumulaba en su garganta, mientras ella besaba los labios rojos y llenos del joven.

Después de un rato estaba acostado uno al lado del otro, él le acariciaba el hombro derecho y ella sumida en sus pensamientos, Fabrizio aun no se lo podía creer, la entrega fue maravillosa, única, los cuerpos podían acoplarse a la perfección, definitivamente eran un rompecabezas donde ellos eran las dos piezas principales que encajaban perfectamente, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansado, pero bien valía la pena, cada sensación vivida, cada palabra, cada sonido producido por los cuerpos era único.

En un movimiento se mudo al otro lado de la cama tomando uno de los pies de Antonella, empezó a besarlo, cada uno de los dedos subiendo lentamente, alternándolo con caricias, ella lo miraba sonriente, mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven quien atrapo y empezó a besarla halándola hacia él, Antonella le coloco las manos sobre el pecho haciéndolo sentar para luego acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él quedando sentados uno encima del otro, ella con movimientos lentos hizo que Fabrizio despertara nuevamente al sentirlo busco la manera para tenerlo dentro y se entregaron nuevamente al desenfreno esta vez con un Fabrizio mas seguro, mas confiado que recorría y apretaba cada centímetro de la espalda de Antonella con sus manos, enredaba sus manos en los cabellos de ella y se ahogaba en su boca, haciéndola sentir como cualquier hombre con experiencia.

Durante la cena no podía probar bocado, la excitación del momento vivido aun estaba latente en él, tampoco podía mirar a su madre a la cara, cuando llego subió directamente a su habitación, se dio un baño y no bajo si no hasta que llego su padre que fue justo para la comida y por mas que quisiera no podía hablarle a su madre, sentía vergüenza y que decir de su hermana, pero sabia que eso se le pasaría que fueron muchas emociones conocidas de golpe y si alguno le hablaba solo le respondía con monosílabos y con la mirada en el plato.

Su padre lo noto extraño por lo que al terminar la cena, le pidió que lo acompañara al despacho a ayudarlo con algo del laboratorio, Fabrizio no se negó, ni puso mala cara haciendo así que la actitud del joven lo desconcertara aun mas. Ya en el despacho estaba sumido en los formularios a los cuales no le prestaba el mínimo de atención, Luciano lo veía de reojo a ratos y muchas veces lo veía riendo solo.

- Fabrizio… Fabrizio. – Sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos.

- Si… si padre. – Acoto nerviosamente.

- Encontraste la formula que te pedí. – Mirándolo por encima de los lentes.

- Ah… este… bueno… si… no la verdad, no padre. – Pasando las hojas del libro y enterrando la mirada en estas.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto distraído, pensativo y… y muy sonriente. – Dijo con tonó extrañado.

- No… no padre estoy bien… bueno tengo un dolor de cabeza, me gustaría que me diera permiso para retirarme. – Cerrando el libro.

- Bueno está bien ve a descansar. – Tomando el libro que Fabrizio dejo sobre el escritorio.

- Gracias papá. – Dijo agradecidamente. Ya en el umbral de la puerta Luciano lo detuvo.

- Alfonso. – El joven se giro para ver a su padre que lo miraba nuevamente por encima de los lentes, con esa mirada que le destrozaba los nervios, podía jurar que conseguía ver dentro de él. – ¿Tienes que contarme algo? ¿Te ha sucedido algo fuera lo normal hoy?

- No… no padre todo esta bien… bien padre. – Con la voz quebrada por los nervios. – Con su permiso me retiro. – Y se encamino antes de que su padre lo detuviera.

Como era de esperarse esa noche no concilio el sueño lo paso en vela, pensando en Antonella en la madrugada lo asaltaron unas ganas inmensas por escaparse e ir a su casa, pero tenia que mantener la cordura, apenas si durmió dos horas fue mucho cuando, sintió un grito y un frio calarle la piel.

- Fran… Campanita – Halando rápidamente la sabana para cubrirse. – ¿Por qué no llamaste antes de entrar? – Se puso de pie tapándose con una de las almohadas.

Fransheska frunció el ceño, su hermano tapándose, de cuando acá, ahora que paso le dio un ataque de pudor. – Cavilaba la joven, al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada.

- Por que nunca lo hago. – Respondió entre risas. – Y de cuando acá te tapas, estas con el calzón igual que todos los días.

- Pues… pues… voy al baño y regreso. – Al tiempo que su rostro se cubrió de carmín por la vergüenza que lo calo al saberse visto en ropa interior por su hermana, primera vez en su vida que el daba pena que su hermana lo viera de esa manera.

Ese día la llevo al teatro y de ahí se fue a la casa de Antonella como ya era costumbre, pero esta vez estaba mucho mas desesperado por llegar, entro a la habitación rápidamente camino hasta ella sin siquiera saludar y la amarro en un abrazo besándola desesperadamente mientras él mismo se desvestía.

- Anoche… No pude dormir… Pase toda la noche… Deseando este momento. – Hablaba entre besos con la voz agitada, sin siquiera dejarla hablar o respirar. Llevándola de la ventana a la cama, mientras la desvestía con manos temblorosas. – Ayúdame… No se como le haces para usar tanta ropa. – Susurraba de la misma manera.

- Fabrizio, ten calma. – Respondió ella ahogándose en un gemido mientras él saboreaba su cuello.

- No puedo… no puedo. – Adhiriéndola mas a su cuerpo, terminando por fin de desvestirse e hicieron nuevamente el amor, poniendo en practica nuevas caricias, besos, de otras maneras, con mas pasión y menos cuidado, cuando al joven lo invadía el espíritu de la lujuria y el desenfreno era totalmente distinto, sus pupilas se oscurecían hasta parecer un cielo en plena tormenta, pero después de llegar al punto mas alto despertaba nuevamente el niño, el de la mirada llena de ternura, inocencia, esa que parecía un cielo despejado, un mar en calma, susurrando palabras de amor, de cariño, de anhelos, promesas de futuro_**.(Quinta parte de la historia de Fabrizio)**_

El alba les anunciaba su llegada a la Ciudad Luz, después de pasar toda la noche prácticamente sin dormir se había preparado desde hacia mas de una hora, lo que mas deseaba era poder salir ese mismo día para Londres y así evitar la tentación de arrepentirse y regresar a Florencia en un acto de locura, sabían que tenían un compromiso con el cual cumplir.

Cuando bajaron del tren se llevaron la sorpresa de ser recibidos por Denise y Gerard, los jóvenes se mostraban felices por tenerlos allí aunque fuese una cuantas horas, los rubios intentaron mostrar el mismo entusiasmo pero no lo consiguieron, no habían hecho reservaciones en algún hotel de la ciudad, los Lambert insistieron en que se quedaran en su casa hasta la hora de su partida, solo tomarían el desayuno con ellos y al mediodía saldrían hacia Londres.

- Candy, Albert… que alegría verlos – Menciono el joven acercándose hasta ellos.

- Hola Gerard ¿Cómo estas? – Saludo el rubio caminando para darle un abrazo.

- Muy bien gracias ¿Tú como has estado? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien – Se limito a contestar y camino para saludar a Denise.

- Candy tan hermosa como siempre – Expreso el francés caminando hasta la chica, le tomó las manos y deposito un par de besos en ellas.

- Gracias Gerard y tú tan galante como siempre – Respondió intentando sonreír.

- Sincero diría yo – Acoto y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, le ofreció el brazo a la chica y camino con ella.

Después de unos minutos entraban a la mansión Lambert, lucía igual de hermosa que siempre, con sus grandes ventanales, su jardín de ensueño, bajaron de los autos, pero Albert insistió que dejaran el equipaje en estos pues tenían intensiones de salir ese mismo día a Londres, aun estaban bien de tiempo para tomar el barco hacia a América, sin embargo él no deseaba perder tiempo, lo que realmente quería era pisar suelo americano pasar allí unos días y regresar de inmediato a Florencia, aunque esto era casi un imposible, sabia que una vez en Chicago todos harían hasta lo que fuese necesario por retenerlo allí, sobre todo la misma Emilia.

Los franceses habían notado el cambio en los jóvenes, se les veía triste, preocupados, ambos pensaron que seguramente era el estado de su tía, sin embargo su falta de atención hasta cuando hablaban de esta les dejo ver que se trataba de algo mas, de inmediato Gerard asocio esto a los jóvenes Di Carlo.

- ¿Cómo quedo el banco en Florencia? – Se aventuro a preguntarle al rubio.

- Bien… bien, quedo en buenas manos, aun así pienso regresar en cuanto me sea posible – Contesto el americano obligándose a concentrarse en la conversación.

- Me alegra, me hubiese gustado viajar con ustedes hasta América para visitar a la señora Elroy, pero el trabajo me lo impide – Señalo el joven mirándola a la rubia.

- Puedes enviarle una carta y nosotros con gusto se la entregaremos – Dijo esta mirándolo.

- Si… eso haré muchas gracias Candy – Contesto con una sonrisa, ella trato de hacer lo mismo pero no esta no iluminaba sus ojos, él noto en ese momento que tenía marcas de haber llorado durante muchas horas.

Su mirada capto al rubio y noto lo mismo, esto lo intrigo aun mas, bueno… la única explicación que le encontraba a sus estados de animo es que ambos estuviesen así por su separación de los hermanos Di Carlo… ¿Seria posible? ¿Tendrían ellos algún tipo de relación con los italianos? -Se preguntaba en pensamientos.

_**Dos cuerpos que se juntan desnudos  
solos en la ciudad donde habitan los astros  
inventan sin reposo el deseo.  
No se ven cuando se aman, bellos  
o atroces arden como dos mundos  
que una vez cada mil años se cruzan en el cielo.  
Sólo en la palabra, luna inútil, miramos  
cómo nuestros cuerpos son cuando se abrazan,  
se penetran, escupen, sangran, rocas que se destrozan,  
estrellas enemigas, imperios que se afrentan.  
Se acarician efímeros entre mil soles  
que se despedazan, se besan hasta el fondo,  
saltan como dos delfines blancos en el día,  
pasan como un solo incendio por la noche.**_

**Se juntan desnudos. Jorge Gaitán.**

Continuara...**  
**


	61. Capitulo 25

_**Chicas disculpen la demora en colgarles este cpaitulo, solo que estamos de mala suerte por condicones climaticas, primero la lluvia mantenia el servicio de internet en situacion caotica y todo el tiempo esta por el suelo y despues a causa de las mimas lluvia se han explotados unos transformadores y todo el estado ha estado 46 horas sin luz, eso si que fue para volverse loco, pero ya aqui con las dos primeras partes del capitulo 25.**_

_**Galaxy: Gracias por el Reviwes no te preocupes se que es dificil, ya que yo tambien leo desde el Blackberry y pues se que es sumamente dificil comentar por estos medios, nos alegra muschisimo que te guste la historia, la verdad es que es bastante larga pero se debe a las historias que se llevan y algo que nos emociona es que te guste Fabrizio ya que es un personaje creado completamente por nosotras y el hecho que les guste nos hace inmensamente feliz, aun falta historia de él, esperamos y siga gustandote, saludos... de nuevo gracias por comentar. **_

**Capitulo 25**

**Si en sueños pudiera volar yo llegaría hasta ti, para entonces hacerte escuchar lo que nunca te puede decir.***

Después del desayuno los Lambert dispusieron de unas habitaciones para que los jóvenes descansaran un poco, el viaje hasta Londres era largo y muchas veces resultaba agotador, mucho más habiendo viajado durante todo el día y la noche anterior. Ya en sus habitaciones lo último que hicieron fue eso, los recuerdos llegaban hasta ellos llenándolos de dolor, rabia, tristeza, impotencia. Candy se tumbo sobre la cama y estuvo varios minutos observando el bordado del dosel de la misma, el de las cortinas, aunque en realidad su mirada se encontraba perdida, buscando unos ojos zafiros, cerraba los suyos con fuerza para traer a su mente la imagen de Fabrizio, de todos esos momentos felices, no quería recordar su despedida, ni todas esas veces en las cuales sus sentimientos encontrados lo lastimaron.

En la habitación contigua Albert intentaba inútilmente concentrarse en el último informe que había recibido en Florencia, los números y las letras se mezclaban danzando ante sus ojos, no era cansancio, aunque sentía como si llevara el mundo sobre sus hombros, era una sensación de sentirse perdido, que todo le fastidiaba; siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre centrado, apacible, cordial… pero sencillamente en estos momentos sentía que nada de eso estaba en él, quería salir corriendo y poder hacer lo que se le diese la gana, liberarse de esta sensación de opresión que sentía a su alrededor – Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración y lanzo a un lado el informe, su mirada se poso en el paisaje frente a sus ojos -Hermoso sin duda alguna pero no comparado con ella, con el brillo que ella desprendía y esa alegría maravillosa que le alegraba la vida – Cerró los ojos de nuevo, espero un minuto para abrirlos y la sorpresa se adueño de él, el cielo que desde esta mañana se notaba gris ahora estaba mucho mas oscuro y unas gotas bastante gruesas comenzaban a caer estrellándose contra el cristal de las ventanas. Salió de inmediato de su habitación y bajo hasta la sala, en esta se encontraba Denise hablando con su prima Edith quien acababa de llegar con Jean Pierre Leblanc.

- Buenas tardes Edith, Jean Pierre – Menciono el rubio saludándolos. Le extendió la mano al caballero y tomó la de la joven para darle un beso. – ¿Cómo han estado? Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Bien, gracias – Respondieron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto la francesa con una sonrisa.

- Bien… un poco angustiado con todo esto – Contesto tratando de imitar la sonrisa de la chica.

- Entiendo debe ser muy difícil – Expreso ella.

Este asintió en silencio. En ese momento llego Gerard y el chico se coloco de pie.

- Gerard necesito me hagas un favor, quisiera confirmar la salida del barco que nos llevara a Londres – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Acabo de hacerlo Albert y lamento decirte que todos han sido cancelados por el día de hoy, al parecer la tormenta que se viene es bastante fuerte y no desean arriesgarse, lo mas seguro es que retomen sus rutas mañana temprano – Respondió y de inmediato el semblante del rubio cambio a uno de pesar. – No debes preocuparte aun están a tiempo – Agrego con seguridad.

- Si lo sé, gracias es solo que deseo llegar a América cuanto antes – Contesto intentando justificar su actitud.

Después de unos minutos Denise se disculpo pues debía ordenar lo que prepararían para la cena y los caballeros se retiraron al despacho a organizar unos documentos que debían entregar al día siguiente. En el lugar quedo solo Edith y Albert, él se notaba distraído, algo le decía a la chica cual era la razón pero se moría por tener la certeza y escribirle a Fran.

- Albert – Se aventuro a hablar. Él levanto los ojos y la miro – Supongo que debo felicitarte – Le dijo con una sonrisa hermosa. El rubio no entendió en el instante a lo que ella se refería – Fran me escribió el mes pasado contándome que tú y ella eran novios – Explico al ver el desconcierto en él.

El joven dejo ver media sonrisa y asintió en silencio.

- Me hizo sumamente feliz al aceptarme, admito que fui un tonto por todo lo sucedido cuando… - Se detuvo.

- No te preocupes… en realidad fue una situación muy difícil para ti, solo que en ese momento no lo comprendimos así, pero te puedo asegurar que ella nunca dio pie para que eso sucediera, Fransheska puede parecer una chica muy liberal, desinhibida; pero en el fondo es muy conservadora, hasta demasiado madura para la edad que tiene, a veces habla como si tuviese ochenta años – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Es una mujer especial – Señalo el rubio y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, esa sombra que lo cubría empezaba a disiparse.

- Si, lo es… y esta loca por ti – Acoto con una pequeña carcajada, al ver la reacción del joven – Se le notaba tan feliz en las cartas – Agrego con emoción.

- Me alegra escucharlo, ella también me hace muy feliz Edith, es una joven maravillosa que ha llegado a ganarse mi corazón, mostrándome parte de mi que desconocía… me ha llenado la vida de cosas maravillosas – Dijo mirándola a la chica a los ojos, mientras los de él brillaban al hablar de la dueña de su amor.

- Entonces siéntete afortunado, el amor es algo complicado para muchos y difícil de encontrar para la mayoría, sobre todo uno como el de ustedes, sé que ahora ambos deben sentirse muy mal por esta separación pero ya verán como el tiempo pasa volando – Menciono tomándole la mano al rubio. Él se agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

Candy y Ángela bajaron minutos después al ver que Albert no las había llamado para salir, el joven les explico la situación dejándolas sin más opciones que aceptar quedarse esa noche en la casa de los Lambert, durante la cena se esforzaron en concentrarse en la plática con los dueños de la casa, Gautier se mostro alegre y amable como siempre, el hombre aun tenia la esperanza que la joven rubia correspondiese a los sentimientos de su hijo, pues era evidente que este aun se encontraba enamorado de ella. Lo que él no sabia era que las cosas entre ambos jóvenes habían quedo muy claras, Gerard nunca le conto de su conversación en Beauvais. Cuando está término se quedaron unos minutos en la sala de estar, entablando una conversación amena, la rubia se excuso mencionando que deseaba ver un momento el jardín, los presentes asintieron en silencio y ella se retiro. Llego hasta el pasillo donde bailo con Fabrizio durante el cumpleaños del ex ministro, de inmediato los recuerdos se adueñaron de su mente, esa sensación de paz que el joven provocaba en ella la embargo por completo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y pronuncio su nombre en un susurro, para después dejar libre un suspiro.

- Es un hombre afortunado el dueño de ese suspiro – Menciono una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella se volvió sorprendida para mirarlo, respiro intentando disimular su sorpresa, se paso la mano por el cabello de manera natural y le dedico una sonrisa, él camino hasta ella.

- Es una noche hermosa, a pesar de haber llovido toda la noche – Dijo de manera casual.

- Si lo es – Contesto Gerard recargándose en la columna a su lado. - ¿Cómo estas Candy? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Bien… bien Gerard – Respondió esquivando la mirada del joven.

- No lo parece, te ves triste – Dijo volviéndose para mirar el paisaje.

- Supongo que debe ser… no sé por lo de mi tía, por el viaje de improvisto… todas las cosas que dejamos en Florencia, el trabajo que estábamos realizando… - Ella se esmeraba en darle razones, la verdad no deseaba entrar en detalles en este momento y menos con él.

- Y por Fabrizio Di Carlo – Afirmo sorprendiéndola. Ella se volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y él dejo ver una sonrisa, una triste que no llegaba a su mirada, pero que la desconcertaba.

- Gerard… yo… - Él la detuvo.

- Es evidente… muchas veces eres un enigma Candy, pero otras era tan transparente como el cristal, no debes preocuparte… yo, entiendo y la verdad me hace feliz que tú estés bien… solo no me pidas que me alegre por él… me cae tan mal como Grandchester – Expreso y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, después una mueca de… dolor y después esquivo la mirada de la americana.

- Será porque son idénticos… - Contesto la chica y su mirada se perdió.

- Si… en la personalidad, esa misma actitud arrogante, grosera… como si fueran los dueños del mundo – Menciono sin poder evitarlo, pero en sus palabras no había odio, simplemente el rechazo natural de esas personas que no llegan a conocerlo.

- No solo en eso Gerard… - Se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de entrar al terreno que siempre evitaba.

- Sabes que también tengo esa impresión… bueno yo no recuerdo muy bien a Terruce Grandchester, pero estoy seguro que también tenia el cabezo castaño y los ojos claro – Se encogió de hombros – Supongo que no tiene importancia – Agrego buscando los ojos de la chica.

Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa y esquivo la mirada del joven. Él cambio de tema, ese definitivamente no le agradaba, solo lo hizo para confirmar lo que sospecha, no podía negar que le dolía, aun le dolía… pero se había propuesto dejar este amor en el pasado, cambiarlo por la amistad que Candy le ofrecía. La rubia le agradeció el gesto de no ahondar mas en el tema, era incomodo hablar de esto con él, podía notar que aun sentía algo por ella y no era justo exponerlo de esta manera.

La señora se vistió y salió, el día fue normal como cualquier otro ella jugando con el pequeño que cada vez tenia mas energía y por lo que divertirse con él ya era algo agotador, pero la joven disfrutaba de las risas que su hijo le dedicaba, y así como gastaba energía también comía, el apetito del pequeño había aumentado de manera desmesurada, en la tarde la joven decidió salir con el pequeño al centro de la ciudad a hacer varias compras, entre juguetes para él y una que otra cosa que pensaba utilizar.

La noche abatía oscura y silenciosa la mansión Wells se sumergía en un elipsis completo, la mayoría de las luces apagadas Frederick se encontraba durmiendo, los empleados se habían marchado a la casa del fondo que Frank había dispuesto para ellos.

Jules se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro y esperando la hora de que Elisa entrara ya que él no se atrevía a salir no quería arriesgarse, cuando escucho el giro de la manilla de la puerta y en seguida se abrió. Vio entrar una Capa de invierno negra con capucha. Él joven dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Elisa se que hay que ser discretos, pero tampoco para tanto, pareces un fantasma, te juro que si me sale así por el corredor me da un ataque. - La joven se mantenía callada. Solo saco una mano de la ancha capa y le mostro unos listones de seda negro.

- ¿Eso que es? - Pregunto desconcertado. La joven se acerco y se descubrió la cara mostrando una sonrisa picara las características de su adolescencia.

- Quédate donde estas. - Él joven tenia los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente. Ella se subió a la cama sentándose a horcajadas en cima de él y doblándose le dijo al oído. - Solo déjate llevar.

- Esta bien.- Decía el hombre entre sonrisas. - Pero no se que pretendes hacer. -La joven tomó uno de los listones que tenia y le cubrió los ojos.

- Solo tienes que permanecer sin mover un musculo a menos que yo te lo mueva. - Le decía con voz sensual al odio mientras amarraba el listón. - El solo asintió en silencio. Tomó otro listón y agarro una de las manos del chico amarrándola a la cabecera de la cama haciendo lo mismo con la otra, al terminar le quito la venda de los ojos y se puso de pie en la cama desamarrando la capa y dejándola caer. El joven quedo perplejo al ver a la chica vistiendo un corsé con liguero blanco. Él no coordinaba. - Por lo que ella mostrando una sonrisa le dijo:

- Para algo tenía que servir mi ajuar ¿No crees? - El joven solo afirmo con cara de asombro. - Ahora si me las vas a pagar Francés. - Y saco la fusta con la que azotaba a Hades. - El joven no pudo ocultar el nerviosismo y dijo.

- ¿No estarás hablando enserio Elisa?…yo no soy un caballo. - La joven azotando enérgicamente un lado de la cama haciendo eco con el cuero en la habitación le dijo:

- Pero lo pareces, como te encanta pegarme, te dije que me la ibas a pagar. - Dando otro azote. - Tú respondiste que recibirías el castigo, así que prepárate francés egocéntrico.- Decía la joven mientras le acariciaba el pecho, la cara, los brazos con la fusta.

- Pero esto no es justo me tienes amarrado. - Decía el joven sin dejar el nervio de lado y mirando sus manos atadas.

- ¿Y acaso es justo que le pegues a una pobre mujer indefensa? – Dijo haciendo un puchero

- Esta bien te pido perdón… discúlpame no lo vuelvo hacer, si no te gusta no lo vuelvo hacer - El hombre con voz suplicante al tiempo que se le perlaba la frente.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que no me gusta que lo hagas? - Dando otro azote.

- Entonces desátame que ya no siento las manos, por favor Elisa, tengo las manos dormidas me duelen los hombros. - La joven lanzado a alguna parte de la habitación la fusta se dejo caer sacándole por completo el aire. Sin dejarlo recuperarse empezó pasarle la lengua por la mandíbula la cual combinaba con besos y mordisqueo, lo mismo hizo con los labios, lo tomó por los cabellos y los halo con fuerza para bajar besar y morder la manzana de Adán.

Ante lo cual él solo apretaba los dientes para aguantar la mezcla entre dolor y placer que esto le producía y sentía la pasión hervir en su venas esa que solo Elisa había logrado despertar. Empezó a moverse sensualmente encima tanto como para enloquecerlo, él le suplicaba que lo desatara, que lo desvistiera, así no podía, ella era la pasión y la lujuria, la emoción, la tentación era simplemente un sueño perfecto, un atentado contra su cordura, era un maravilloso sabor prohibido, el pecado, el descontrol eso era Elisa Leagan en ese momento, la admiraba maravillado, sus ojos brillaban como nunca observando ese despliegue de sensualidad y perversión haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara y todo su ser se despertara hasta hacerlo doler pues la presión que ella ejercía en el punto mas vulnerable no lo dejaba erguirse con libertad. Cuando se percato de que el joven estaba en su punto de ebullición se levanto dejándolo perplejo, sudoroso y se encamino a la puerta.

- Hasta mañana. – Dejando ver toda su picardía.

- Elisa no me puedes dejar así, Elisa por favor, mira nada mas como estoy, está bien prometo comportarme, pero suéltame no me puedes dejar así, ¿Qué pensaran las mucamas cuando entre mañana y me encuentren así?

- Creo que escuche varias veces decir de esos labios provocativos que no le importa lo que los demás piensen, ¿Que importancia tiene que te encuentren así? – Abriendo la puerta y soltando una carcajada.

- Elisa por favor – Este ruego estaba cargado de temor. Por lo que la pelirroja cerró la puerta y se encamino hasta la cama con toda la sensualidad que poseía, se subió de nuevo y repitió la acción de dejarse caer encima del joven sacándole de nuevo el aire que apenas había recuperado.

- Creo que esta bien por hoy. – Le acariciaba el pecho mientras este llenaba de nuevo sus pulmones. Lo tomo con una mano por la mandíbula y lo besaba apasionada pero lentamente mientras que con la otra mano lo desataba. Jules al verse desatado coloco las manos en los glúteos de la joven haciendo presión para luego subirlas hasta la cintura, tomándola y haciéndola girar se coloco rápidamente encima de ella dejándola boca abajo, solo basto una mano de él para dejar inmóvil ambas de ella y con la otra le empezó a dar suaves nalgadas.

- Eres un tramposo. - Decía ella entre risas.

- Esto es para que no te metas con un francés egocéntrico, porque franceses hay muchos pero egocéntricos muy pocos. - Decía él sin dejar de pegarle.

- Pero no me pegues mas, te estas perdiendo el quitarme este conjunto que ya me sofoca.

El joven manteniéndola aun inmóvil con una mano, empezó a desatar el corsé con dedos rápidos dando jalones.

- Te voy a dejar libre pero cuidado con algo, americana. - Dijo él soltándola. Ella se dio media vuelta y solo le dijo:

- Ayúdame a quitar esto. - Alzando los brazos para que él se lo sacara, procedió rápidamente a hacerlo y ella halo el cordón del pijama bajándolo con manos expertas él termino de deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama tomó a Elisa por la cintura y la elevo en vilo inmediatamente ella cerro con su piernas a la cintura de él quien se sentó lentamente sobre su piernas dándole así mas comodidad a la joven, quien no desamparaba la boca masculina, sintiendo como las manos viajaban por su espalda.

Después de eso empezó el juego de pasión, amor y lujuria desenfrenado hasta que los cuerpos ya no podían más. Una vez más se encontraban abrazados, desnudos esperando que el pulso se normalizara, sin decir palabra las miradas bastaban.

Y Jules se decía que Elisa era su amor, un amor extraño que contradice cualquier paradigma hasta ahora exagerado, un amor esclavo que es prohibido por convicción, es un amor que es tortura y ensordece entre las ansias y el deseo, que él puede dar hasta lo mas preciado sin recibir mas que instantes maravillosamente ardientes, un amor que tiene que crucificar por las circunstancia y esto solo hace que se envuelva en rasgos mas apasionados que no conoce las fronteras de la razón.

Ya entrada la madrugada se dieron cuenta de que dentro de poco el reloj anunciaría que el mundo vuelve a girar. Esa noche no durmieron sabían perfectamente que era su ultima noche juntos, Frank llegaba ese día y Jules se iría a su departamento el domingo.

Elisa lo miraba y una lagrima silenciosa salió de su ojo izquierdo rodo por su nariz y termino donde ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas las demás mojaban la almohada él solo la miraba sin poder decir nada sabia perfectamente porque la joven lloraba, si a él mismo se le hacia un nudo en la garganta pero no podía llorar no debía hacerlo por el bien de los dos. Libero una de sus manos y limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de su amor. Manteniendo el silencio, si hablaba podría notar su voz quebrantada. Se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente cerrando fuertemente los ojos para que sus lágrimas no salieran.

- El tiempo en nuestro enemigo Jules. - Dijo la joven finalmente. Y en ese instante sonó el despertador. Ella se levanto se envolvió en la capa tomó sus cosas y estaba por salir cuando el se acerco y le dijo:

- Te prometo que voy a encontrar la manera de verte de nuevo de tenerte entre mis brazos Elisa. - La joven dejo correr mas lagrimas y salió.

Jules se quedo mirando la puerta por donde se había marchado la joven, camino hasta ella y coloco la frente como el primer día cuando estaba indeciso en si abrir o no la puerta, pero esta vez las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, el joven no podía más, tenía que dejar escapar el llanto que lo estaba ahogando.

Así estuvo alrededor de diez minutos, hasta que decidió ir al baño pues se le hacia tarde para ir a trabajar y no podía darse el lujo para dar algún indicio de sospecha.

Por su parte Elisa no tenia consuelo sentía un vacio en su interior y que llorar no era el remedio a este dolor que la embargaba, estaba desolada, la habitación se le hacia inmensa, las lagrimas rodaban descontroladamente por sus mejillas. Se encontraba sentada en el piso al borde de la cama, abrazando con todas la fuerzas que poseía, una almohada.

- ¿Por que tuve que enamorarme? ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a despertar este maldito sentimiento en mí? Este sentimiento que me esta quemando, me esta matando, ¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora? ¿Me consumes Jules Leblanc? Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada me he vuelto adicta a ti, a tus besos, a tu piel. ¿Cómo podre seguir, sin que las ganas de estar entre tus brazos me este gritando, que corra hacia ti? Soy una estúpida, estúpida Elisa, imbécil. - La joven se daba bofetadas sentía la piel arder ante el dolor, pero eso no era nada ante el daño que le causaba esa sensación de vacio que tenia en su pecho - Bien que lo dijiste no te vas a enamorar, solo vas a disfrutar ¿Y que es lo primero que haces? caes a la primera, vas y caes…eres un maldito seductor Jules. - La chica abrazando la almohada y meciéndose continuaba en su monologo. - Jules amor cuantas ganas de gritar esto que siento, de decir te amo, sin el miedo a que tú me rechaces y huyas. - Limpiándose las lagrimas bruscamente se levanto y camino hasta el espejo para ver su imagen estaba en completo desorden sus cabellos estaban alborotados sus ojos hinchado y en su mejillas marcas rojas a causa de la flagelación. Peinándose los cabellos desordenados con los dedos y mirándose fijamente en el espejo continuo. - No serás tu Jules quien me quite la seguridad, no serás quien me doblegue, no lo voy a permitir, primero me arranco esto que siento a como de lugar, así tenga que extirparme el corazón lo voy a hacer, te voy a sacar de mi vida tan rápido como entraste, a partir de hoy regreso a mi vida en donde yo tengo el control digo que, como y cuando se hacen las cosas. - Se dio media vuelta y con paso decidido entro al baño.

Saliendo del mismo envuelta en una toalla se sentó en el sillón frente a su tocador y empezó a desenredar su cabello húmedo. Un llamado a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Buenos días señora. – Saludo tímidamente la rubia.

- Bueno días Dennis, ¿Flavia aun no mejora?

- Si señora gracias a Dios ya esta mejor pero aun no esta en condiciones para trabajar.

- Bueno…espero mejore pronto, porque si no me tocara buscar a otra persona que si este en condiciones, bueno…bueno ya ve a abrir las cortinas que esperas.

- Si señora. - Dijo la chica al tiempo que salía rápidamente a hacer lo que Elisa le había pedido. -Señora, no pensé que estaría levantada tan temprano, si no hubiese subido antes para preparar su baño.

- No te preocupes…busca algo para vestirme

- Si señora busco algo y le caliento las pinzas.

- Solo te dije busca algo para vestirme no te he dicho nada de las pinzas muchacha. - La chica bajo la mirada y se encamino a buscar lo que la mujer le pedía.

- ¿Señora desea colocarse algo en especial?

- No… lo que sea Dennis no estoy de ánimos para buscar que ponerme, tráeme lo que sea rápido. - Ya Elisa estando vestida le dijo a la chica.

- No pienso rizarme hoy el cabello lo voy a llevar así solo hazme media cola Dennis.

- Si señora - Dijo la chica tomando el cepillo y levantado el cabello para hacer la media cola, la joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que sus ojos vieron. Elisa que vio la expresión de Dennis a través del espejo le dijo:

- ¿Que?… ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que esa cara?

- Por Dios Santo señora ¿Que le ha pasado? – Pregunto tratando de no parecer alarmada.

Al ver que la joven se refería a las marcas rojas de sus mejillas, la verdad no se imagino que estuvieran tan marcadas por lo que al mirarse al espejo pudo notar que además de hinchadas tenia unas marcar horribles en sus mejillas que al cabo de dos días serian entre moradas y verdes, la invadió el nerviosismo ¿Que le diría a Frank?

- Es que…es que me resbale saliendo de la tina Dennis. –Siendo esta la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Señora pero si quiere le llamo a un medico?

- No….no la verdad no hace falta y ya continua con tu trabajo que para eso te pago…no para que este haciendo preguntas ni metiéndote en mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente los americanos se despidieron de los Lambert, quienes los acompañaron hasta el puerto de Le Havre. Esa mañana la brisa se encontraba bastante fría para ser verano, el cielo aun gris, la embarcación estaba lista para zarpar así que había llegado la despedida. Albert llego hasta Denise y se despidió agradeciendo todas las atenciones, camino hasta Gerard y le dio un abrazo. Candy también se despidió de la francesa con un abrazo y después camino hasta su hermano.

- Ojala puedas visitarnos pronto – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero de todo corazón… como también espero que tú seas realmente feliz, inmensamente feliz Candice Andley – Le dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos se encontraban húmedos.

Ella sintió un dolor dentro del pecho, no le gustaba herir a las personas y menos a aquella que apreciaba, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla del joven y la acaricio con ternura. Él coloco una mano sobre esta e intento sonreír pero en ese momento las lagrimas lo traicionaron; sabia que después de esto no tendría mas oportunidades con ella y aunque se había prometido a si mismo intentar ser feliz con lo que ella podía brindarle las cosas no eran tan fáciles, lo comprendió al pasar casi toda la noche llorando, porque era otro el dueño de su amor, otro seria quien la haría feliz… seria otro quien tendría la dicha de llamarla esposa y verla como la madre de sus hijos. Ella se acerco hasta él y le dio un abrazo, uno que el joven hizo más fuerte al tiempo que dejo escapar un sollozo, hundiéndose en la cabellera rizada, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de ella. Candy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, esto no era fácil… pero si necesario.

- Gerard – Menciono en apenas un susurro, moviéndose un poco para verlo a los ojos. – Nunca, nada cambiara mis sentimientos por ti, esta amistad se mantendrá siempre… es una promesa.

Él se paso las manos por la cara con rapidez para secarse las lagrimas, ninguna otra mujer lo había visto llorar tanto como ella, así como ninguna otra las había causado, la amaba… justo ahora sabia que ese amor no lo abandonaría nunca, pero también justo ahora la palabra imposible se ligaba a él. – Respiro profundamente para mirarla a los ojos.

- Y yo hare todo lo posible para que esa promesa sea para siempre… sin lagrimas, tú me has dado muchas cosas y por eso te adoro – Menciono llevándose las manos de la chica a los labios para besarlas, se acerco de nuevo a ella abrazándola con fuerza – Te adoro Candy, recuérdalo siempre – Le dijo al oído, la beso en la mejilla con mucha ternura y se separo de ella.

La rubia también le dio un beso en la mejilla y después camino hacia la rampa para abordar el barco, Albert la esperaba junto a esta, le ofreció la mano y junto subieron.

Desde la borda pudieron ver a los franceses aun en el puerto. Gerard le extendió la mano dedicándole una sonrisa, esta vez sus ojos brillaban. Ella respondió de la misma manera aunque sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban cada vez más en su garganta, respiro profundamente para evitar derramarlas, pero esto no disminuía la pena en su corazón.

Él observo con detalle la imagen de la mujer que se había adueñado de su corazón y de su alma, bellísima, simplemente un ángel, llena de luz, ternura, inocencia, paz… inalcanzable, siempre lo fue y sin embargo él se empeño en correr tras ella, cegado por su belleza. – Dejo libre un suspiro cuando su vista la perdió, su hermana lo abrazo dedicándole una sonrisa y caminaron para salir de ese lugar.

_**09 de enero de 1914.**_

Vestido con su uniforme completamente blanco y la mascara protectora negra, se desplazaba con facilidad pero era imposible concentrarse, además de que se cansaba mucho mas rápido sus energías habían bajado en un setenta por ciento y esto lo hacia sudar tanto hasta sentir que la mascara lo sofocaba, por lo que a Ángelo se le hacia mucho mas fácil ganarle, de tres ganaba tres y todas con doble Touche, su amigo se detuvo quitándose de golpe la mascara, Fabrizio lo imito, sacudiendo la cabeza para refrescar y despegar de frente y cuello sus cabellos húmedo por el sudor, se encamino hasta la mesa que estaba bajo el inmenso árbol que les valía de sombra, lleno un vaso con agua y lo bebió de un gran trago.

- Fabrizio si que has perdido practica. – Acoto sonriendo agitadamente ante el cansancio Ángelo.

- No… bueno si Ángelo es que tengo tiempo sin practicar, por eso te salvas. – Sirviéndose un poco más de agua.

- Pero si hemos practicado casi todas las vacaciones. – Dijo poniéndose en guardia, dando varios pasos atrás y apuntándolo en la garganta con el florete.

- Bueno es que estos últimos días me canso mas de lo normal, de seguro es porque no tengo un gran contrincante que exija más de mi esfuerzo. – Soltando una carcajada, quitando en un movimiento rápido el florete de su amigo de la garganta con el de él.

- Si te he visto mas agotado… - Lo miro por varios segundos con interés y se acerco un poco más. – Fabrizio, amigo mío. – Con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Que Ángelo? – Pregunto ante la mirada de escrutinio y el tono de voz del joven.

- Con razón, como no vas a estar agotado si después de la primera es todos los días y a cada rato, por eso es que casi no estas en tu casa.

- ¿Que… de que hablas? – Tomando nuevamente la mascara y colocándosela para evadir el tema.

- Vamos Fabrizio soy dos años mayor que tú. –Acercándose y quitándole la mascara, para poder mirarlo directo a la cara. - Para tu información ya he nadado en rio revuelto y te juro que ahora que te veo es como un espejo, como olvidar lo maravilloso de esas sensaciones de la primera semana, cuando sientes tantas cosas. – Dijo con una sonrisa ante el rostro sonrojado de Fabrizio, se acerco y le dio un abrazo palmeándole la espalda. – Felicitaciones hermano.

- Bueno… bueno ya no tiene caso que te lo oculte, pero no me preguntes nada. – Dijo separándose del abrazo con una sonrisa y señalándolo.

- No pienso hacerlo… - Sonriendo. – Tiene que ser maravilloso hacerlo con una mujer mayor, saben mucho mas que uno, a mi me toco con una niña y fue un desastre ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer, pero el instinto te guía, Fabrizio que afortunado que eres. – Dándole un golpe en el hombro.

- Si sencillamente no se puede describir, Ángelo esa mujer me tiene embrujado no sabia que podía albergar un sentimiento tan fuerte, lastima que mañana parto para Londres y no le veré nuevamente, si no después de siete meses la sola idea me va a volver loco, como quisiera al menos pasar la noche con ella, pero es que mi padre es tan… tan, te juro que puede leerme los pensamientos. – Tomando asiento sobre el pasto, colocándose la mascara en la rodilla.

- No, que va, tu padre no puede leerte nada, es solo que nota un poco el cambio y lo demás con tu madre y hermana es la conciencia, pero eso pasara, ellas no pueden saberlo, solo trata de ser lo mas natural posible y deja de ponerte como un tomate, cada vez que piensas en lo que hacen Antonella y tu en la cama, que eso es lo que te delata. – Dijo sonriendo, sentado en la grama frente a Fabrizio.

- ¿Como sabes lo que pasa con mi madre y hermana? – Pregunto quitándole el vaso a Ángelo y tomando un poco más de agua.

- Pues porque me paso lo mismo, aun recuerdo que no le importaba a mis pensamientos estar en frente de mi madre para traerme todo lo vivido con esta chica.

- Es que no se como evitarlo, además no es solo en la cama, no sabia que se podía hacer en otras partes.

- Bárbaro, esa mujer tiene que ser Lucifer con tacones.- Soltando una carcajada.

- ¡Ángelo! No te expreses así de Antonella.

- Está bien, es un decir, nada más. – Sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- Por cierto, se me acaba de ocurrir una magnifica idea y ya que tu eres tan bueno con esto de que la conciencia no te gana una y además soy tu mejor amigo, me voy esta noche a dormir a tu casa. – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿A mi casa?, después de tanto tiempo. – Dijo seriamente.

- Si eso es lo que le vas a decir ya mismo a mi madre, es mi ultimo día en Florencia y pues tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

- ¿Cosas de que hablar? ¿Que pretendes Fabrizio? – Pregunto entendiendo lo que el joven quería en realidad.

- Exactamente eso que estas pensando. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes lo que me pides? si a tu padre se le ocurre ir a la casa y no te encuentra, me vas a meter en un problema.

- No… para nada amigo mío, si, mi padre va, de eso estoy seguro, pero él me encontrara en tu casa, ya que conociéndolo estará allá antes de las siete, después de esa hora yo me desapareceré.

- Fabrizio… Fabrizio. – Negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. – Bueno ve que de seguro te tiene que estar esperando, ahora antes de irme le digo a tu madre y vengo por ti a las seis.

- No te apures amigo mío, no voy todavía, le daré la sorpresa, de seguro pensara que hoy no voy, lo que Antonella no cuenta es que voy a estar mas tardar allá a las siete y media. – Sonriendo se puso de pie se coloco la mascara. – Ahora si en guardia. – En posición se ataque.  
Mientras se movían dentro del combate Fabrizio acoto.

- Te dejare ganar, por el favor. – Con la voz agitada ante los movimientos.

- Si ya se que me dejaras ganar, busca excusas, búscalas. – Con un movimiento rápido Ángelo le arrebato el florete.

Efectivamente su padre había ido a preguntar por él a las seis y cuarenta, Fabrizio lo recibió en la terraza donde estaba jugando cartas con Ángelo, apenas su padre atravesó el portón de salida, se dirigió a las caballerizas y tomó un caballo prestado, dirigiéndose a todo galope a la mansión de Antonella, llego y no se anuncio, subió por la terraza, unas enredaderas le hicieron la peligrosa escalada mucho mas fácil, la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón se encontraba cerrada y las cortinas corridas, pudo divisar la figura de Antonella gracias a la luz de la habitación, estaba en ropa de dormir, toco suavemente el cristal, ella al escucharlo se volvió pero no le presto mucha atención, volvió a tocar y esta vez se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta, él se hizo a un lado, Antonella se quedo ahí sin atreverse a salir, toco una vez mas y ella corrió la cortina, recorrió con su vista la terraza, pero Fabrizio estaba pegado a la pared de al lado por lo que no podía verlo, se decidió y abrió la puerta, salió y llevaba puesta una dormilona de ceda azul cobalto, su color preferido, estaba descalza, camino lentamente cuando llevaba unos paso se acerco sigilosamente y la amarro en un abrazo por la espalda, ella dio un brinco entre sus brazos del susto, mientras él le besaba el cuello y los hombros, para después soltar una carcajada.

- Mi niño me has dado un gran susto ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – Acariciando los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

- Pues he venido a pasar la noche contigo. – Al tiempo que la volvía hacia él.

- Estás loco, acaso no sabes que no puedes pasar la noche fuera de tu casa, me imagino que tus padres no saben nada, ¿Te has escapado? – Pregunto preocupada.

- Bueno si y no… primero ellos saben que pasare la noche fuera de la casa me dieron permiso para dormir esta noche en la casa de Ángelo y pues como él es mi mejor amigo…

- Mi niño que locuras haces, si tu padre se entera te meterás en problemas.

- No se va a enterar, ya deja de ser tan… tienes que ser mas arriesgada. – Tomando los labios de Antonella, mientras la conducía a la habitación, hicieron el amor toda la noche Fabrizio no parecía cansarse y ella tampoco pues ambos sabían que tenían que aprovechar al máximo las pocas horas que les quedaban juntos, estaban acostado a la una de la mañana esperando que el corazón recobrara sus latidos normales, de lado mirándose frente a frente, le acariciaba los cabellos y ella las mejillas y los brazos, le gustaba verlo tan sonrojado, en realidad se sonrojaba por el mínimo esfuerzo, los labios se le cubrían de carmín tentando a besarlos sin importar estar cansada, algo que había decidido desde el momento en que estuvo con él por primera vez era no llamarlo niño mientras hacían el amor, siempre susurraba su nombre mientras él la hacia suya, solo eso, Fabrizio rompió el silencio.

- Sabes que tengo libre el ultimo domingo de cada mes, la mayoría del tiempo no salgo del colegio me quedo ahí, me aburre ir siempre a los mismos lugares.

- Deberías de salir. – Dijo en apenas un susurro.

- No tengo un incentivo para hacerlo, si se que en un día puedo venir y regresar lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero se me es imposible ahora tu podrías visitarme.

- Fabrizio, no… no puedo, me gustaría, pero no puedo, que pensaran cuando llegue a buscarte, de seguro pensaran que soy tu madre.

- Pero no lo eres Antonella, eres mi mujer, la mujer que amo, la que me da la vida, me la quita y me la entrega de nuevo, mi madre es Fiorella. – Dijo acariciándole el cuello.

- No lo se Fabrizio déjame pensarlo. – Acoto acomodándose sobre el pecho de él. Después de unos minutos ella se quedo dormida, él estaba feliz porque al menos lo pensaría y se encargaría de convencerla de que fuera a pasar el cuarto domingo del próximo mes con él en Londres, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda, se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertarla la dejo dormida boca abajo, se envolvió en una sabana y busco en un cajón de la mesa de noche algo que necesitaba, lo encontró y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, descubrió la espalda de ella completamente dejando la sabana en la parte baja de esta, le acomodo todo el cabello hacia un lado y beso cuidosamente la espalda en toda su extensión, rozándola con su labios lentamente para no despertarla, empezó a escribir solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna deteniéndose cada vez que ella se movía, para empezar nuevamente, ella despertó pero al percatarse no se movió solo susurro risueña.

- ¿Que haces?

- Ya casi termino. – Susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Sabes, cuando te miro durmiendo no imagino mas belleza. – Mientras continuaba escribiendo. – Eres ternura, deseo, abandono el mundo y mi voluntad te pertenece y entre mas te miro mas te amo… listo ya termine. – Y empezó a leer. - _**Mujer, yo hubiera sido tu hijo, por beberte la leche de los senos como de un manantial, por mirarte y sentirte a mi lado y tenerte en la risa de oro y la voz de cristal. Por sentirte en mis venas como Dios en los ríos y adorarte en los tristes huesos de polvo y cal, porque tu ser pasara sin pena al lado mío y saliera en la estrofa -limpio de todo mal-. Cómo sabría amarte, mujer, cómo sabría amarte, amarte como nadie supo jamás! Morir y todavía amarte más. Y todavía amarte más y más.**_Es un de un poeta latinoamericano. Pablo Neruda – Termino por decir.

Antonella se incorporo quedando sentada para mirarlo, se fundió en el mar de sus ojos por varios minutos, sin decir nada mientras los de ella se humedecían pero no derramaban ninguna lagrima, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas irregular por el esfuerzo de contener tantas emociones, él se acerco hasta ella y rozo suavemente sus labios con los temblorosos de ella, se aparto y lentamente deposito tres suaves besos en el hombro, para después escribirle en este. Te amo. ella desvió la mirada y pudo leerlo, levanto una de sus manos y con la yema de sus dedos dibujo los labios de Fabrizio mientras sus ojos brillaban cada vez mas y él tenia esa mirada de inocencia y ternura que tanto le gustaba, ninguno hablaba no hacía falta cuando las pupilas y las caricias lo hacían, Fabrizio recorría suavemente de arriba abajo igualmente con la yema de sus dedos el abdomen de Antonella subiendo por medio de sus senos pasando por el mentón y subir hasta sus labios, para bajar nuevamente, teniendo la luna por testigo que irrumpía con su luz plata en la habitación, compartían las miradas con la luces apagadas, Antonella se sentía cada vez mas atraída por esa luz que desprendía Fabrizio al mirarla, él recorrió el brazo de ella hasta llegar a la mano la subió para entrelazarla lentamente con la de ella, descansado sus miradas en el toque, él se acerco mas a ella y al odio le susurro.

- Estoy locamente enamorado Antonella. – Se alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, llevando las manos entrelazadas hasta su pecho. – Siente mi corazón, así lo tengo desde que te vi, desde ese día no ha recobrado su latido normal y no quiero que lo haga.

Antonella soltó la mano que mantenía entrelazada y se abrazo a él sin decir nada solo manteniéndose en silencio.

- Fabrizio, Fabrizio. – Era lo único que susurraba, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda.

- Antonella, yo te amo, no se como, se supone, que a mi edad no debería sentir este sentimiento o por lo menos no tener la certeza de su fuerza y se que mi amor no esta equivocado. – Ella se separo un poco y prefirió callarlo con besos, cada vez que él iba a decir algo ella lo besaba, halo poco a poco la sabana que Fabrizio llevaba envuelta en su cintura, hasta quitarla por completo, con besos y caricias hasta que él se fue dejando caer, se acomodo encima ahorcajada e hicieron una vez mas el amor, Antonella se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Fabrizio, el sintió humedad en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. – ¿Antonella estas bien? – Pregunto en un susurro. Ella solo asintió en silencio. – ¿Entonces porque estas llorando?

- No estoy llorando. – Después de respirar profundamente. – Debe ser el sudor.- Abandonando el cuerpo del joven acostándose a un lado poniéndose de espaldas a él quien la abrazo y después de varios minutos volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

El canto de los pájaros que Antonella mantenía en las jaulas lo despertó, abriendo los ojos para cerrarlos de un solo golpe a lo que los rayos del sol irrumpieron en sus pupilas, se paro de golpe.

- Es tardísimo. – Se dijo así mismo en un susurro, desvió la mirada donde Antonella aun dormía, tenia que marcharse, pero no quería despertarla, salió de la cama y se coloco rápidamente la ropa, mientras se abotonaba el chaleco se volvió y se encontró con Antonella admirándolo.

- Es tarde, ojala y tu padre no haya ido a la casa Renai.

- Eso espero. – Se sentó al borde de la cama y le acaricio la mejilla. – Te espero el último domingo del próximo mes.

- Fabrizio, no se si pueda te lo digo para que no te hagas ilusiones porque lo mas seguro es que no pueda ir.

- Antonella por favor, no se como voy a soportar tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Mi niño… no me lo hagas difícil. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- Está bien, igual te estaré esperando, si vas por alguna casualidad tiene que ser el sábado desde las ocho hasta las once, a las once y un minuto ya no me dejaran salir. – Dijo haciéndole saber para luego darle un beso y ponerse de pie. – Ahora si me voy. – Dándole otro beso y salió por el balcón, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo, tomó el caballo y se dirigió a toda prisa a la casa Renai.

Se despidió de su madre como ya era costumbre, mientras su padre esperaba impaciente en el auto que los llevaría hasta la estación de trenes.

Durante el recorrido en el tren Fabrizio lo pasó durmiendo, no despertó hasta llegar a París, llevaron a su hermana hasta el colegio para dejarla después de hablar un rato con ella.

Su padre al día siguiente lo embarco para Londres, mientras el barco abandonaba la costa mas grande se hacia la angustia en su pecho, cuanto diera por saltar y poder regresar a Florencia, claro primero pasaría por su hermana en Paris para que todo fuera perfecto y tener a todas la personas que quiere a su lado.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando el barco tranco en el puerto de Southampton, fueron recibidos por personal de la casa Andley en Londres, estos tomaron el equipaje de los jóvenes quien subieron a los autos de inmediato, el mismo recorrían las calles de la ciudad pero ninguno de los ocupantes se fijaba en el paisaje a su alrededor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya sus habitaciones estaban dispuestas, subieron de inmediato para descansar pues llevar dos días viajando era realmente agotador, después de varias horas bajaron hasta el comedor, mas por complacer a Ángela que por su propia voluntad, cenaron algo liviano y mientras lo hacían planeaban lo que harían durante los tres días que les tocaba esperar hasta que el barco que los llevaría a América zarpara. Candy pensó de inmediato en visitar a Eleonor que de seguro se encontraba en la ciudad, Albert quería encontrar algo en lo cual distraerse, cualquier cosa pues cuanto mas desocupada estaba su mente mas eran los recuerdos que llegaban hasta él y aunque hermosos siempre terminaban torturándolo, por lo que se ofreció a acompañar a su hermana a visitar a los Grandchester y después visitaría la sucursal del banco Andley en la ciudad.

- Voy a enviarle un telegrama a George para que este al tanto que salimos en tres días – Menciono el rubio sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Me parece bien… podemos aprovechar para enviarles una carta a Fabrizio y Fransheska – Dijo buscando la aprobación del chico.

- Por supuesto, no había pensado en ello… pero tienes razón, tardara menos en llegar si la enviamos desde aquí – Expreso tomando la mano de la joven que le sonreía.

- Entonces lo mejor será que la escriba enseguida… ni siquiera sé que le escribiré – Dijo pensativa.

- Recuerda que las cartas tienen un límite… - Menciono el rubio con media sonrisa.

- ¡Albert! Por supuesto que lo sé – Contesto fingiéndose molesta.

Él dejo libre una carcajada la cual ella acompaño, tenían mas de dos días sin reír de esta manera, era realmente maravilloso el poder que tenían los Di Carlo sobre ellos, aun a distancia lograba alegrarles la vida, solo esperaban que a ellos se sucediese lo mismo y no se sumieran en la tristeza, evidentemente no era fácil, pero… era lo único que tenían en las manos, al menos por ahora – La chica se coloco de pie, le dio un beso en la frente al rubio.

- Hasta mañana, que descanses – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Igual tú Candy – La despidió.

Unos minutos después él también subió hasta su habitación, ya en esta busco papel, lápiz y comenzó a escribirle una carta a Fransheska, no habían pasado quince minutos cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba tres hojas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar las palabras que le dijo a su hermana, tomó las hojas las releyó, luego comenzó una de nuevo donde solo colocaría lo mas importante… en realidad todas decían lo mismo que la extrañaba muchísimo, que esperaba llegar pronto a América para regresar a Florencia ese mismo año. Se quedo dormido pasada la medianoche.

Desde la partida de los americanos la familia Di Carlo habían intentado retomar el curso normal de sus vidas, sin embargo para los dos jóvenes las cosas no eran tan sencillas, solo habían pasado tres días desde esto y aun cuando los recuerdos llegaban, también las lagrimas lo hacían con ellos. Era sábado y Fabrizio no tenía que ir a la oficina, por lo cual decidió salir a pasear un poco con Ónix y Piedra de Luna, estos estaban muy acostumbrados el uno a la otra, ya bastante difícil había sido la separación de Candy con la yegua para también limitarle compartir con el caballo. A su mente llego el recuerdo de ese día.

La rubia no dejaba de llorar y la yegua parecía se consciente de la situación pues también se notaba triste. Fue la última vez que compartieron en el prado.

- Vas a estar muy bien Piedra de Luna… yo prometo venir a buscarte – Mencionaba ella mientras se abrazaba al cuello de la yegua.

- No te preocupes Candy, yo la sacare a pasear junto a Ónix y ella se portara bien ¿Verdad bonita? – Decía él acariciando la crin.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho… pero sé que estarás bien, quisiera llevarte conmigo, pero eso no es justo ni para ti, ni para Ónix… sé que si te llevo lo extrañarías muchísimo – Dejo libre un sollozo – Créeme, yo también deseo quedarme… -Se detuvo para respirar y evitar llorar aun mas.

Fabrizio se acerco hasta ella y le dio un beso en la sien, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, ella le rodeo la cintura con el brazo y hundió el rostro en el pecho del joven.

- Candy amor… no llores, tienes que estar alegre por ti, por nosotros – Le dijo intentando sonreír, mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Ella asintió en silencio y le dio un beso.

- A veces deseo tanto ser libre… como lo era antes, sé que Albert se siente igual, todo esto es tan difícil para todos Fabrizio… yo sé que debemos cumplir con nuestra tía… ¿Por qué no podemos tener a las personas que queremos a nuestro lado siempre? – Pregunto y el dolor era palpable en sus palabras.

- Créeme yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero solo debemos esperar un poco y entonces te aseguro que nada nos separara, por mi parte haré hasta lo imposible por tenerte a mi lado de nuevo – Menciono mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

Ella se abrazo con fuerza a él y así estuvieron por un largo tiempo, mientras los caballos corrían de un lado a otro, haciéndolos reír una que otra vez, alejando de ellos la tristeza que los embarga.

Regreso de sus recuerdos por el relincho de Ónix quien exigía ser liberado para correr por el lugar, este dejo ver media sonrisa y lo complació, haciéndolo también con Piedra de Luna. Extrañaba muchísimo a la rubia, ahora no había de quien esconderse, no había ante quien mostrarse fuerte, se tumbo bajo el árbol que le servía de refugio y busco en su mente todos esos momentos que le regalaron tanta felicidad.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, mecido por la suave brisa y el maravilloso sonido que tenia ese lugar. Abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar la vista, observando como los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las ramas del gran árbol bajo el cual se encontraba, de pronto su atención fue captada por algo que lo desconcertó, escucho unos pasos acercarse, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, aun sin ver de quien se trababa podía jurar que era… rodo para mirar al lado de donde provenía, la sorpresa lo congelo de inmediato, era ella… era Candy. Se coloco de pie de inmediato y camino hacia ella… pero se detuvo al ver que no, en realidad no era Candy, o si, lo era… pero no la Candy que él conocía era una mucho más joven, apenas una adolescente… ¿Estaba soñando? - Se pregunto - Sin embargo todo parecía tan real, miro a su alrededor y el lugar era otro. Un hermoso lago tranquilo y extenso, parecía un espejo, rodeado de inmensas montañas… ella llevaba un hermoso vestido crema con cintas rojas, el cabello recogido en dos coletas, se veía sencillamente hermosa. - Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, de repente se congelo al ver que había alguien mas en ese lugar - Un chico… si era la figura de un chico, se encontraba borroso al igual que todas esas personas con las que soñaba a menudo; noto que por mas que caminaba parecía no avanzar, no lograba llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba, se concentro entonces en escuchar lo que decían.

- "¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegra mucho que pronuncies mi nombre Candy – Fue lo primero que escucho y era la voz del joven… era ingles, su acento… - Debo confesarte que no sabia que pensabas siempre en mi. – Agrego sentándose junto a ella.

- No seas engreído – Fue la respuesta de la rubia al tiempo que levantaba la mano de manera amenazadora.

- ¡Oh no! Conozco perfectamente tu juego Candy… ¿Y ese libro? – Pregunto el chico y por el tono de su voz se sorprendía de vérselo a ella.

- ¿De quien crees que es? – Contesto con otra pregunta.

- No estoy seguro, pero podría ser… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Mira – Dijo entregándoselo.

- Es mío – Respondió él desconcertado.

- ¿Tuyo? – Pregunto sorprendida – Nunca pensé que leyeras piezas de teatro – Agrego mirándolo.

- Candy… aunque llegues a tener ochenta años siempre serás la misma – Menciono y el tono de su voz había cambiado… era… le hablaba con ternura.

- No digas esas cosas – Expreso ella mirándolo.

- Y yo seré el mismo Terry aunque sea un caballero de pelo blanco – Acoto él.

- Caballero… serás muy distinguido ¿Verdad? – Fue la respuesta de ella… había cierta tristeza en su voz.

- Quiero decir que jamás se deja de ser uno mismo…"

El sonido de un trueno retumbo en todo el lugar regresándolo a la realidad, despertó asombrado, su respiración era agitada, intento colocarse de pie pero un mareo lo detuvo, volvió a tumbarse y las ultimas palabras que escucho retumbaban en su cabeza "Jamás se deja de ser uno mismo" todo esto era muy extraño, podría jurar que era su voz la que pronunciaba esa frase que se repetía como el doblar de las campanas… "Jamás se deja de ser uno mismo" Ella lo llamo Terry… si, si lo llamo Terry… era el hijo del Duque. – Se coloco de pie esta vez sin titubear, caminaba de un lugar a otro intentando ordenas todas las imágenes de ese sueño en su mente… - Él nunca vio una foto de Candy de su época de adolescente, pero era ella de eso no cabía duda, los mismos ojos, su cabello dorado como el Sol, su entusiasmo al hablar… pero él ¡¿Por qué no pudo verlo a él? – Se pregunto desesperado - ¿Por qué había sucedido con él lo mismo que con todos los demás? ¿Qué era eso que le impedía verlos con claridad? ¿Quienes eran esas personas? – Caminaba de un lugar a otro llevándose las manos a la cabeza - Esforzándose por conseguirle rostro a esa imagen… su voz había sido clara… pero su imagen no ¡Su imagen no!

Allí estaban de nuevo todas esas preguntas que lo atormentaron durante tanto tiempo, esa que amenazaban con hundirlo de nuevo en la oscuridad y la angustia, se sentía en medio de una isla donde encontraba estabilidad, comodidad, seguridad… pero también soledad y aislamiento, sabia que tenia que salir de allí… entrar al agua y empezar a buscar las respuestas que tanto deseaba, que tanto necesitaba… pero el temor lo congelaba, lo despojaba de todo el valor que reunía, el mas mínimo asomo de encontrar algo que derrumbara todo aquello en lo que había creído durante todo este tiempo lo petrificaba… porque se arriesgaba para algunas cosas, era un hombre decidido, valiente… ¿Por qué no empezaba a buscar entonces? – Se pregunto y en sus ojos se reflejaba la angustia, la ansiedad, el miedo… esos sentimientos que se mezclaban dentro de él y lo torturaban. Camino para buscar a los animales, los tomó de las riendas, subió en Ónix y sujeto a Piedra de Luna, intentando apresurarse, el cielo se abriría de un momento para caer sobre ellos.

Fransheska observaba a través de la ventana, la mirada perdida en el paisaje y sus pensamientos muy lejos de allí, mezclando sus recuerdos, con eso que soñaba fuese su futuro, no quería pensar en el presente, al menos no en este inmediato, pues este ahora no era muy alentador, sin embargo debía volver a sus actividades, dedicarle tiempo al teatro, tal vez retomar clases sobre algo… la universidad, la verdad no estaba entre sus prioridades, en realidad nunca lo fue… en cambio el baile si, el baile siempre fue uno de sus mayores sueños, pero ahora tenia otro sueño aun mas grande, ser la esposa de Albert, formar una familia con él, ser su amiga, su compañera… ser todo para él así como él lo era para ella.

Sus ojos captaron la imagen de su hermano quien venia a todo galope tratando de escapar de la lluvia, entro a la casa y llevo a los animales al establo, minutos después salía de este, podía decir que se veía angustiado. La chica sintió un extraño presentimiento, el semblante de su hermano era distinto, no se notaba afligido como estos últimos días, era algo mas – Ella se coloco de pie y camino para salir de su habitación.

- Hola Fabri – Menciono cuando se topo con él en el pasillo.

- Hola Fransheska – Fue su respuesta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la chica algo desconcertada.

- Si… si claro, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, dile a mis padres que no bajare a cenar, deseo descansar un poco.

- Por supuesto, si necesitas algo me avisas – Dijo mirándolo con interés.

- Gracias – Esbozo y camino en dirección a su habitación.  
Fransheska se quedo parada en el pasillo durante un minuto, esa actitud de Fabrizio ya la había visto en otro tiempo, pensaba que él había encontrado resignación a todo lo que le sucedió, que ya no le preocupaba su pasado, pero… ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que estuviese lleno de dudas de nuevo? Si… otra vez estaba llenándose de preguntas, esta en la misma actitud de años atrás, solo esperaba que esta vez no se encerrara en si mismo y se dejara ayudar, no quería verlo triste o angustiado – Dejo libre un suspiro y bajo las escaleras.

**_Tú vives siempre en tus actos..._**

**_Tú vives siempre en tus actos._**  
**_Con la punta de tus dedos_**  
**_pulsas el mundo, le arrancas_**  
**_auroras, triunfos, colores,_**  
**_alegrías: es tu música._**  
**_La vida es lo que tú tocas._**

**_De tus ojos, sólo de ellos,_**  
**_sale la luz que te guía_**  
**_los pasos. Andas_**  
**_por lo que ves. Nada más._**

**_Y si una duda te hace_**  
**_señas a diez mil kilómetros,_**  
**_lo dejas todo, te arrojas_**  
**_sobre proas, sobre alas,_**  
**_estás ya allí; con los besos,_**  
**_con los dientes la desgarras:_**  
**_ya no es duda._**  
**_Tú nunca puedes dudar._**

**_Porque has vuelto los misterios_**  
**_del revés. Y tus enigmas,_**  
**_lo que nunca entenderás,_**  
**_son esas cosas tan claras:_**  
**_la arena donde te tiendes,_**  
**_la marcha de tu reloj_**  
**_y el tierno cuerpo rosado_**  
**_que te encuentras en tu espejo_**  
**_cada día al despertar,_**  
**_y es el tuyo. Los prodigios_**  
**_que están descifrados ya._**

**_Y nunca te equivocaste,_**  
**_más que una vez, una noche_**  
**_que te encaprichó una sombra_**  
**_-la única que te ha gustado-._**  
**_Una sombra parecía._**  
**_Y la quisiste abrazar._**  
**_Y era yo._**

**_Tú vives siempre en tus actos... Pedro Salinas._**

Continuara...


	62. Capitulo 25 segunda parte

**Capitulo 25**

**Segunda Parte.**

Era sábado y como todo sábado Elisa trataba de pasarlo con su hijo por lo que espero las ocho de la mañana para salir y hacer un picnic con el pequeño, para eso el jardín era lo bastante grande además el día prometía ser único, tomo varios libros, juegos, comida suficiente, mantas por si la tarde enfriaba, estaría todo el día fuera de casa necesitaba despejarse, poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden. Ya era mediodía y Jules regresaba de sus labores siendo recibido por André.

- Buenas tardes señor - Saludo el mayordomo con su acostumbrado tono de voz y tomando el portafolio de Jules.

- Buenas tardes André.

- Señor disculpe ¿Va a subir o desea almorzar?

- No lo se, la verdad no tengo mucho apetito y ¿la señora Wells ya almorzó?

- No señor ella no se encuentra en la casa. – Respondió automáticamente.

- Ah…entonces no te preocupes voy a subir a tratar de descansar un poco.

- Está bien señor, pero si necesita algo me lo hace saber.

- Sabes que André si voy a necesitar algo, por favor dile a Dennis que suba a mi habitación y me lleve un jugo de Naranja.

- Enseguida señor. - Dijo el hombre dando media vuelta para ir en busca de la chica. El joven subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación dejándose caer abruptamente en su cama.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo espabilarse.

- Adelante. – Respondió poniéndose de pie.

- Disculpe señor el jugo que pidió.

- Gracias Dennis, toma asiento por favor. - Dijo haciendo un ademan y mostrando una sonrisa para infligirle seguridad, ante el gesto la chica le hizo caso. -Dennis la verdad es que no se porque siento que puedo confiar en ti.

La joven solo asintió en silencio bajando la mirada.

- André me ha dicho que la señora no esta en la casa.

- Así es señor. - Dijo la joven en tono tímido al tiempo que él tomaba asiento en frente de ella.

- ¿Y? - Pregunto el joven suponiendo que Dennis comprendería que quería decir con eso.

- Y ¿Usted quiere sabes donde esta? - Pregunto amablemente. El joven afirmo en silencio mostrando una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

- Ella esta en el jardín cerca del lago, en el claro, esta de picnic con Frederick, pero señor por favor no le diga que yo le dije.

- Gracias Dennis. - Dijo el chico tomando las manos de la joven y mostrando aun mas la sonrisa era imposible ocultar la alegría, que le causaba. - No te preocupes no le voy a decir nada, confía en mi…si. - La joven solo asintió. - Muchas gracias Dennis…de verdad muchas gracias.

- ¿Me puedo retirar señor? – Él solo asintió en silencio. - La joven ya en la puerta se detuvo y con la puerta entre abierta se volteo - Señor la señora tuvo un percance esta mañana en la tina, es para que sepa y no lo agarre por sorpresa, pero de todas maneras haga como si no supiera nada. - Con esto se retiro dejando al joven desconcertado, mas sin embargo entro rápido al baño se ducho se cambio de ropa se coloco algo informal la verdad es que estaba cansado de estar todo el tiempo de traje, tomo un libro y salió. Le fue bastante difícil encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba Elisa ya que era bastante retirado pero valía la pena caminar un poco mas de media hora para llegar a ese lugar era verdaderamente hermoso a pesar de la estación, no se dejaba opacar, la vio parecía un ángel jugando con su hijo, tomándolo en brazos, sus cabellos estaban al natural tanto como le gustaba vérselos, ahí estaba el terco de su corazón acelerado de nuevo, se encontraba de espaldas a él por lo que se acerco despacio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, estaba leyéndole un cuento a Frederick al cual el pequeño estaba muy atento, llego lentamente y le cubrió los ojos le dio un beso en el cuello, la joven se quedo petrificada en el lugar no podía mover ni un músculos, todas las defensas se le desintegraron, la pared que construyó en la mañana la tiro abajo con solo ese gesto. El joven se percato de que Frederick tenia la vista fija en él por lo que en un susurro le dijo al oído.

- Estás hermosa. - Levantando un poco más la voz para que el pequeño escuchara - Soy el monstruo del cuento. - Liberando la vista de la joven y tomando en brazos al pequeño elevándolo y haciendo como si se lo fuera a comer, el pequeño respondía con carcajadas. - Te voy a comer Frederick y también me voy a comer a tu mami.

La joven solo sonreía ante el panorama, el brillo regreso a su mirada y alzando la voz para que la escucharan ya que se había retirado supuestamente llevándose a Frederick al castillo del malvado, le dijo:

- Jules lamento decirte que en el cuento no hay monstruo. -Dejando ver el cuento que llevaba por titulo "Jack y las habichuelas mágicas". El joven quedo en seco, congelando la sonrisa.

- Ah… ves no soy adivino. - Dijo bajando al niño que ya daba paso muchos mas seguros, y frotándose la cabeza ante el desconcierto. - Ah entonces soy el gigante ¿Quién robo mi gallina de los huevo de oro? ¿Dónde esta mi gallina de los huevo de oros? - El niño volvió a reír empezó a caminar con pasos rápidos algo torpes pero sin caerse.

- Corre Frederick…ven corre que te atrapa el gigante. - Decía la joven estirando los brazos para que el niño llegara hasta ella, quien lo recibió riendo abiertamente dándole un beso y abrazándolo.

Jules tomo una manzana de la cesta y caminos unos diez pasos se tumbo en el suelo, se coloco la fruta en el pecho y se hizo el dormido.

- Ve Frederick, corre trae la manzana, con cuidado sin que despierte.- El niño hizo caso y salió a tomar la manzana, agarrándola se dio media vuelta y regreso cuando había dado pocos pasos Jules se levanto.

- ¿Mi manzana? ¿Donde esta mi manzana? Ahora si que soy un gigante muy, pero muy molesto. - El pequeño hizo lo mismo corrió ante los llamados de su madre, pero esta ves Jules llego hasta donde estaban ellos y se les tiro encima, cuidando no maltratar al niño, sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en las mejillas de la joven no se había percato de seguro llevaba maquillaje.

- ¿Que te ha sucedido? – Pregunto seriamente.

- Nada, estamos jugando. – Respondió nerviosamente pues era evidente que Jules se había dado cuenta de la marcas en sus mejillas.

- No me refiero al juego Elisa, me refiero a tu cara, ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Por Dios mira tu rostro! - Al joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero las contuvo y trago en seco para pasarlas. Tomando la cara de la joven la cual hizo un gesto de dolor, retirando las manos -Disculpa, lo siento, ¿Fue tu madre verdad? estuvo tu madre esta mañana en la casa mientras estuve en la oficina.

- No… no fue mi madre, me resbale saliendo de la tina… eso es todo. - El chico levantándose exasperado y dando media vuelta le respondió.

- No me mientas Elisa no soy estúpido, ¿Te has visto es un espejo? eso no te lo pudiste haber hecho en una caída. - La joven se puso de pie tomando al niño en brazos le dijo:

- Es tu problema si no me crees, ya te dije lo que paso. – Dijo seriamente.

- Se que fue tu madre, ¿Por que le permites que te haga esto? - Dijo el hombre temblando de la rabia.

- Ya te dije que no fue ella…no fue ella y no fue ella, me ha hecho cosas horribles y si me ha pegado pero esta vez no fue ella. – Elisa le gritaba.

- ¿Entonces que demonios te paso? – Utilizando el mismo tono de voz que ella. Elisa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acerco a él casi sus rostros se tocaban y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me paso?, ¿Lo quieres saber? -Dejando correr las lágrimas. - ¿Quieres saber quien me lo hizo? no…no tú no vas entender nada. - Salió casi corriendo con el niño en brazos que estaba asustado ante la reacción de ambos. El salió corriendo detrás de ella y tomándola por un brazo le dio vuelta y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- Se que no soy quien para pedirte explicaciones de las cosas que haces o dejas de hacer…pero no comprendo porque, ni quien te lastimo de esa manera. - La acerco para darle un beso. - Al cual ella correspondió pero no por mucho tiempo - La persona que te hizo esto no tiene sentimientos, no tiene corazón.

- Eso pensaba yo también y créeme que los tiene hasta hace poco se los descubrí. - La joven se dio media vuelta y continúo su camino a casa ahogada en lágrimas, dejando a Jules mucho mas confundido que antes. - No me sigas...Por favor, déjame en paz - Él se quedo inmóvil mientras ella se alejaba.

Al llegar serian un poco mas de las cuatro de la tarde, el cielo estaba completamente gris, el viento arreciaba con fuerzas y las gotas empezaban a caer, entro rápidamente a la casa para evitar que a Frederick le cayera la lluvia ya que no quería que el pequeño enfermara.

- Buenas tardes señora ¿Desea algo caliente? - Le pregunto André al verla llegar.

- No André no por ahora, lo que si quiero es que suban a mi habitación y aticen la chimenea. - Respondió la joven al tiempo que se encaminaba a la biblioteca. Busco pero no encontró nada que le interesara, se dirigió al cuarto de juego aun con el pequeño en brazos y busco otro cuento, quería permanecer con el niño, era su refugio, lo que le deba fuerzas para no desvanecerse, ahí encontró uno que el mismo Frederick señalo, su favorito ya lo conocía.

- Otra vez **la Bella y la Bestia**, Frederick no te cansas de esta historia verdad. - El pequeño sonrió ante la cara de resignación de su madre.

- Está bien vamos. - Saliendo del cuarto se topo con Dennis quien entraba a organizar los juguetes del pequeño. La joven observo a su patrona y se dio cuenta que esta había llorado. - Dennis por favor lleva unas mantas de Frederick a mi habitación, un pijama y un poco de chocolate caliente para él.

- Si señora Enseguida. - Dijo la joven bajando la mirada y haciendo una reverencia. Al entrar a su habitación se percato que esta se encontraba cálida, coloco al pequeño en la cama y le dijo:

- Ya regreso espérame aquí, no te vayas a bajar de la cama, enseguida vuelvo. - La joven entro al baño tomo un camisón y se lo coloco, se soltó el cabello lo cepillo pero solo un poco y regreso metiéndose en la cama junto al pequeño.

- Bueno esperemos un poco mas de las siete para recibir a tu papi, que dentro de poco llegara, ven acá. - Le hablaba al pequeño al tiempo que lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo acurrucaba. En ese instante llego Dennis con las mantas el pijama y el chocolate para el pequeño.- Dennis corre por favor las cortinas y luego me ayudas a cambiar a Frederick.

- Si señora. - Dijo la joven encaminándose y corriendo las colgaduras – Empezó a llover con fuerza. - Comento la joven.

- ¿Dennis el señor Leblanc llego? – Pregunto temerosa.

- Si señora él llego un poco más del medio día subió a su habitación pero luego lo vi salir con un libro y no ha regresado.

- Bueno, toma a Frederick abrígalo bien. - Listo el pequeño lo tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos se acomodo arropándose, la habitación había quedado oscura por lo que encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche, tomo el cuento.

- ¿Señora si necesita algo más?

- No, Dennis te puedes retirar. - En la posición que mantenía empezó a leer.

_**Había una vez un mercader muy rico que tenía seis hijos, tres varones y tres mujeres; y como era hombre de muchos bienes y de vasta cultura, no reparaba en gastos para educarlos y los rodeó de toda suerte de maestros. Las tres hijas eran muy hermosas, pero la más joven despertaba tanta admiración, que de pequeña todos la apodaban «la bella niña», de modo que por fin se le quedó este nombre para envidia de sus hermanas.**_

Después de ver alejar a Elisa el joven dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el jardín sin rumbo fijo, hasta que encontró un columpio colgado de la rama de un inmenso árbol el cual se encontraba desprovisto de hojas, la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza y el frio le congelaba los hueso pero él se encontraba inerte solo era consiente de las gotas que golpeaban fuertemente su cara, del viento que hacia que sus labios titiritaran con fuerza, pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que se alojaba en su corazón, sus pensamientos eran algo desordenados, el día que conoció a Elisa, los roces, las miradas, las sonrisas cómplices que ella le dedicaba, la picardía.

Elisa en su habitación continuaba leyéndole al pequeño.

_**Bella —pues así era como la conocían y llamaban todos a la menor— agradecían muy cortésmente el interés de cuantos querían tomarla por esposa, y los atendía con suma amabilidad y delicadeza; pero les alegaba que aún era muy joven y que deseaba pasar algunos años más en compañía de su padre.**_

Pero, de un solo golpe, perdió éste todos sus bienes, y no le quedó más que una pequeña casa de campo a buena distancia de la ciudad.

Totalmente destrozado, lleno de pena su corazón, llorando hizo saber a sus hijos que era forzoso trasladarse a esta casa, donde para ganarse la vida tendrían que trabajar como campesinos.

La joven hizo una pausa para pensar…tal vez hubiese preferido una vida de campesino a que me casaran sin amor, tal vez nunca hubiese conocido este sentimiento en estas circunstancias y evitado que me causara tanto dolor.  
_**  
Nada obtendré por mucho que llore. Es preciso tratar de ser feliz en la pobreza.**_

Jules sumido en sus recuerdos, los encuentros en la cocina, el primer beso teniendo como testigo aquel árbol y las miles de hojas en sus pies ese día, las caricias, las lagrimas de Elisa que tanto hacían que el corazón se le oprimiera, la primera noche juntos.

_**Eran las diez de la mañana cuando se levantó al día siguiente, y no fue pequeña su sorpresa al encontrarse un traje como hecho a su medida en vez de sus viejas y gastadas ropas. «Sin duda —se dijo— o no he despertado, o este palacio pertenece a un hada buena que se ha apiadado de mí.»**_

El buen hombre, después de tomar el chocolate, salió en busca de su caballo, y al pasar por un sector lleno de rosas blancas recordó la petición de Bella y cortó una para llevársela. En el mismo momento se escuchó un gran estruendo y vio que se dirigía hacia él una bestia tan horrenda, que le faltó poco para caer desmayado.

— ¡Ah, ingrato! —le dijo la Bestia con voz terrible—. Yo te salvé la vida al recibirte y darte cobijo en mi palacio, y ahora, para mi pesadumbre, tú me arrebatas mis rosas, ¡a las que amo sobre todo cuanto hay en el mundo! Será preciso que mueras, a fin de reparar esta falta.

El pequeño Frederick estaba cada vez más atento a la lectura y reía al escuchar a su madre imitando la voz de la Bestia.

Por su parte el francés continuaba sentado en el columpio con las lágrimas que le oprimían la garganta, solo se decía.

- Padre me ha enviado acá por mi bien….pues bien no creo que esto sea tan bueno para mi, por el contrario este sentimiento me esta matando, esta acabando conmigo, ¿Por qué no puedo ser el mismo de antes? ¿Por qué Elisa Leagan no puede ser como las demás mujeres con las que puedo pasar la noche y no sentir la necesidad de pasar el día?

_**Bella, toma estas rosas, que bien caro costaron a tu desventurado padre.**_

Y enseguida contó a su familia la funesta aventura que acababa de sucederle. Al oírlo, sus dos hijas mayores dieron grandes alaridos y llenaron de injurias a Bella, que no había derramado una lágrima.

Miren a lo que conduce el orgullo de esta pequeña criatura —gritaban—. ¿Por qué no pidió adornos como nosotras? ¡Ah, no, la señorita tenía que ser distinta! Ella va a causar la muerte de nuestro padre, y sin embargo, ni siquiera llora.

- Si lo que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Elisa, lastima que seas ajena, que estés prohibida para mí. - Regresando a los recuerdos de esa tarde. – ¿Que quiso decir con no me sigas? no puedo aceptar que esto termine así, no ahora, no hoy, mañana me voy, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda venir a visitarla, si me conformo con mirar la miel de sus ojos, me conformo con un roce de sus manos.

_**Tres apacibles meses pasó Bella en el castillo. Todas las tardes la Bestia la visitaba, y la entretenía y observaba mientras comía, con su conversación llena de buen sentido, pero jamás de aquello que en el mundo llaman ingenio. Cada día Bella encontraba en el monstruo nuevas bondades, y la costumbre de verlo la había habituado tanto a su fealdad, que lejos de temer el momento de su visita, miraba con frecuencia el reloj para ver si eran las nueve, ya que la Bestia jamás dejaba de presentarse a esa hora. Sólo había una cosa que la apenaba, y era que la Bestia, cotidianamente antes de retirarse, le preguntaba cada noche si quería ser su esposa, y cuando ella rehusaba parecía traspasado de dolor. Un día le dijo:**_

Mucha pena me das, Bestia. Bien querría complacerte, pero soy demasiado sincera para permitirte creer que pudiese hacerlo nunca. Siempre he de ser tu amiga: trata de contentarte con esto.

- ¿Como hago? no puedo ofrecerte solo amistad, no puedo ser tu amigo, como mirarte y no desearte. - El joven se levanto del columpio y empezó a patear la hoja mojadas en el suelo. - Maldita sea, me voy, me largo de nuevo a Francia, tengo que olvidarte Elisa Leagan y estando aquí no creo que lo logre, la próxima semana hablo con Frank y le digo que me largo. - Mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

_**Aquí, a tus pies —le dijo el príncipe—. Cierta maligna hada me ordenó permanecer bajo esa figura, privándome a la vez del uso de mi inteligencia, hasta que alguna bella joven consintiera en casarse conmigo. En todo el mundo tú sola has sido capaz de conmoverte con la bondad de mi corazón; ni aun ofreciéndote mi corona podría demostrarte la gratitud que te guardo y nunca podré pagar la deuda que he contraído contigo.**_

Ya habían pasado mas de dos horas y él continuaba bajo la lluvia sus manos estaban moradas, y su labios habían perdido el color por completo.

- Ya esta decidido me voy, le diré a mi padre que me envía a Alemania, a Italia, a África a donde quiera, pero no quiero seguir en este infierno. - Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encamino a la casa, de camino a ella paso por donde horas antes había estado con Elisa todo estaba mojado, tomo el cuento que aun se podía salvar por la tapa que era de un material bastante resistente, y siguió su camino.

_**Sus súbditos lo recibieron con júbilo, y a poco se celebraron sus bodas con Bella, quien vivió junto a él muy largos años en una felicidad perfecta, pues estaba fundada en la virtud.**_

La joven termino de leer y se percato de que el niño ya se encontraba dormido por lo que lo acomodo a su lado y ella se acostó abrazándolo admirando la cara del pequeño, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas bañaban su rostro, terminado por quedarse dormida.

Jules entro a su habitación se dio un baño de agua caliente y coloco el cuento cerca de la chimenea para que secara se metió a su cama para tratar de dormir.

- Buenas noches André. – Saludo alegremente Frank.

- Buenas noches Sr. ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

- Muy bien, aunque esta tormenta hizo que me retrasara algo, pero y ¿Donde esta la gente de esta casa? - Pregunto recorriendo la sala con la vista, solo pudo ver a Dennis subiendo las escaleras.

Dennis entro sigilosamente a la habitación de la señora la vio dormida se dirigió al baño y se percato de que la bata del señor Jules aun se encontraba en el perchero la tomo y salió haciendo el menor ruido posible para evitar que la señora despertara pues si lo hacia se metería en problemas con ella por haber entrado a su habitación sin permiso.

Toco la puerta del cuarto del señor Jules pero no recibió ninguna orden, por lo que abrió la puerta con cuidado, lo vio dormido y decidió entrar, coloco la bata en uno de los sillones de la habitación del joven y salió.

- Si señor la tormenta ha sido bastante fuerte, la señora se encuentra en su habitación con el pequeño y el señor Leblanc regreso hace poco.

- ¿Dennis vienes de la habitación de Elisa? - La joven se sobresalto ante la pregunta de su patrón.

- No señor estaba ordenando el cuarto de juegos, ¿Cómo le ha ido en su viaje?

- Bien gracias Dennis, Bueno André voy a subir estoy bastante cansado y me muero de ganas por ver a mi esposa. - El mayordomo solo le dedico una sonrisa, al tiempo que se retiraba.

Frank entro a la habitación vio a su esposa dormida con su pequeño abrazados, su corazón se inundo de ternura, se acerco hasta ellos dándole un beso a cada uno en la frente, se retiro al baño, se baño, se coloco el pijama y se metió a la cama al lado de su esposa y su hijo evitando despertarlos dejando al pequeño en medio de los dos, se quedo admirándolos hasta que el sueño lo venció.

_**28 de enero de 1914**_

Los días en el colegio eran cada vez más insoportables, no veía la hora de que por fin fuera el fin de semana libre para poder ver a Antonella, aunque había algo en él que le gritaba que ella no vendría, pues le había escrito y aun no respondía sus cartas, se daba ánimos pensando que tal vez estaría muy ocupada o que las cartas se habían extraviados, esperaba le llegaran nuevamente al menos, así tendría una certeza, lo mas difícil era concentrarse aun mas en los estudios pues su padre ya lo había regañado con amenaza disfrazada, si le llegaba otra queja sabia que las medidas que tomaría serian drásticas, no es que su padre fuera un ogro pero cuando tenia que ponerle mano dura esté podría llegar a ser implacable, será por eso que siempre le ha tenido cierto temor y aunque se muriera de ganas por contrale lo de Antonella el valor no le daba, no sabría como iba a tomar la relación de ambos, por lo que tenia que mantenerlo contento con su comportamiento y notas en el colegio.

_**15 de Marzo de 1914**_

Por fin el fin de semana libre, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo no lo dejo dormir, se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, mas temprano que cuando lo hacia para ir a misa, se baño se puso la mejor ropa, busco su bolso de mano y guardo dos mas, pues solo eso estaba permitido sacar. Bajo rápidamente aun faltando quince para las ocho, pues si se vino en el mismo barco que él sale todo el tiempo tendría que haber llegado a las seis de la mañana, de seguro a las ocho en punto ya estaría buscándolo, fue a la sala de espera donde se reunían todos, esperando impacientes a que la madre superiora dijera el nombre de cada uno, sabiendo que sus padres o familiares ya lo esperaban en el portón de la escuela, al llegar al recinto aun no había nadie, no le importo se armo de paciencia y tomó asiento, primera vez que dirían su nombre y no saldría por petición del padre de algún compañero, ya a las ocho y quince el salón estaba lleno y él cansado de estar sentado, por lo que se puso de pie y se encamino a una de las ventanas para mirar el jardín, nueve de la mañana ya varios se habían marchado, diez y diez de la mañana eran pocos lo que quedaban y aun su nombre no era anunciado, ya empezaba a desesperarse y una presión en su pecho lo ahogaba, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, once y su mirada recorría el salón completamente vacio, volvió a sentarse, mirando como el reloj de pared marcaba los segundos pues a las once y un minutos ya no podría salir y al tiempo que la aguja del reloj hacia un movimiento su corazón daba un latido doloroso, once y un minuto, Antonella no llego, no llego, repetía una y otra vez se quedo hasta las once y quince minutos sentado, las lagrimas inundaban su garganta, entro la señora de la limpieza y lo miro con esa maldita lastima que lo miraba Eva el ama de llaves de Antonella, se puso de pie con el bolso de mano al salir azoto la puerta subió y lo mismo hizo con la de su habitación, mientras las lagrimas se hacían presente y las limpiaba con brusquedad, sentía rabia e impotencia y no sabia porque si ya Antonella se lo había dicho y muestra de eso era que no había respondido ninguna de sus cartas, nunca desde que estudiaba le había importado no salir un fin de semana libre, le daba igual quedarse ahí, pero ahora la soledad del colegio lo ahogaba.

Se dejo caer en la cama al tiempo que las lagrimas ahogaban sus hermosos ojos, se quito la corbata con rabia, la lanzo al piso, y abrió los botones de su abrigo, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que vio el reloj no le interesaba, le daba igual un minuto mas, un minuto menos no reducirían el dolor en su pecho.

- Di Carlo. – Seguido de un toque en la puerta, la voz de la madre superiora hizo que instintivamente se llevara las manos a la cara para secarse las lagrima, levantarse de la cama y tomar la corbata que estaba en el suelo para colocarla en el respaldo de la silla, si la veía ahí era un buen pretexto para tenerla regañándolo por media hora y lo que menos tenia en este momento era paciencia para soportar las habladurías de la vieja.

- Un momento. – Repuso son rabia, se encamino a la puerta y antes de abrir respiro profundo para parecer calmado y que la voz se le aclarara. – Diga Madre. – Al ver la cara de la monja.

- Su tía ha llegado. – Repuso con tono hosco.

- ¿Mi tía? – Pregunto extrañado, al percatarse de que podría ser Antonella una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro y un bálsamo cubrió su alma. –Si… si mi tía. – Entro a la habitación dejando a la madre superiora en el umbral tomó el bolso de la cama y la corbata del respaldo de la silla, salió delante de la madre superiora. – Hágame el favor madre. – Entregándole el bolso mientras se colocaba la corbata y abotonaba nuevamente el abrigo, en el camino y la monja que lo miro asombrada ante tal osadía de hacerle cargar el bolso, trataba de alcanzarlo con paso apresurado.

- Di Carlo. – Deteniéndolo en seco antes de entrar al salón.

- si madre. - Volviéndose

- Sabe perfectamente que no esta permitido, que después de las once un minuto nadie puede salir, dígale a su tía que la próxima vez así venga desde el Congó o si no lo ve desde el sexto mes de gestación en el vientre de su madre, no podrá salir si llega un minuto tarde, esta vez se la deje pasar, pero si hay una próxima no lo hare y mas si viene con una hora de retraso, el colegio no puede ajustarse al horario de los alumnos y sus parientes, tienen que aprender a acatar las regalas las cuales aceptan al…

- Perfecto madre yo se lo diré no se preocupe. – Acoto deteniéndola, abrió la puerta y en el salón lo esperaba Antonella con una brillante sonrisa la cual él imito al verla, se acerco hasta él y llevo las manos hasta las mejillas lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos, seguro se percato que había llorado, ella cerro los ojos y él al mismo tiempo, acerco sus labios y le beso tiernamente la frente.

- Mi niño tanto tiempo sin verte, mira nada más que grande estas. – Apartándose del beso, para mirar a la madre superiora que estaba en el umbral propio de quien los esta botando.

Salieron del colegio y en la entrada los esperaba un cochero, Antonella subió ayudada por Fabrizio, ya dentro de este él bajo el cuero de la ventanilla que daba al hombre que manejaba el coche se acerco y le dio un beso tan agonizante como apasionado, cuando se apartaron Antonella sonrió y lo miro a la cara acariciándole la mejilla izquierda.

- He confirmado mis sospechas. – Susurro ella.

- ¿Cuales? – Pregunto entrelazando sus manos a las de ella.

- Pues que le gustas a esa madre superiora. - Él soltó una carcajada. – Es en serio, espero y por tu bien Fabrizio Di Carlo, no le hagas ojitos.

- No me funcionan. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza. - Se los he hecho miles de veces y su coraza es demasiado dura.

- Ah con que seduces a la madre superiora, me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido, creo que hubieses disfrutado mas quedándote solo con ella en el colegio. – Desviando la mirada.

- No… no – Dijo entre risas llevando una mano a la barbilla de Antonella para hacerle volver la cara, pero esta no se dejo. – No me digas que estas celosa.

- ¿Celosa yo? por favor de una vieja gorda, con cara de poco amigos, además no te creas tan irresistible muchachito. – Respondió sin volver la cara.

- Antonella. – Acercándose hasta ella y besando las mejillas bajando hasta el cuello, siguiendo por lo plano de su pecho, para posarse en las medias colinas que el escote dejaba degustar. – ¿Donde estas hospedada? – Pregunto con voz entre cortada, sin detenerse en su labor de besar y saborear con su lengua el nacimiento de los senos de Antonella quien después de soltar un gemido respondió.

- En el Savoy. – Fabrizio se detuvo en los besos y alzo la ventanilla de cuero.

- Señor al hotel Savoy. – Dejándola caer, llevo sus manos a la cintura de Antonella y la alzo sentándola en sus piernas y buscando su boca, para fundirse hasta llegar a su destino, separándose a segundos del beso.

- Quería visitar la torre o el museo británico antes. – Dijo con voz agitada.

- Lo podemos hacer más tarde o mañana antes de entrar al colegio.

- Pero, es que… - Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un jadeo. Ante la invasión de la mano de Fabrizio bajo su falda, que hacían mil y una acrobacia debajo de tanta tela para llegar al punto mas sensible de la mujer.

- ¿Estas segura? aun podemos decirle al cochero que se desvié. – Mirándola a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no era necesario que Antonella diera respuesta la humedad en los dedos de Fabrizio se la habían dado, mas sin embargo ella se apresuro a decir.

- No… no podemos ir mañana, no hay problema – Tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Fabrizio, mientras el joven hacia estragos en ella quien ahogaba los gemidos en la boca entre abierta del joven para que el cochero no los escuchara, faltaban unos siete minutos por llegar mientras que a Antonella se le había nublado la vista, sintiendo la corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal un par de veces, se acomodo lo mas que pudo antes de bajar del coche, al llegar Fabrizio le extendió la mano para que ella bajara.

Cuando llegaron al Lobby del hotel Fabrizio sintió como los recepcionistas lo miraban con escrutinio, tanto hasta hacerlo sentir nervioso, algunos le sonreían como si ya lo conocieran algo que se le hacia sumamente raro porque primera vez que estaba ahí.

- ¿Los conoces? – Susurro Antonella, cuando caminaban por el pasillo.

- No nunca he estado aquí y ninguna cara me es conocida.

- Bastante raro pues al parecer ellos si te conocen o al menos te han visto muy seguido. – El joven solo se encogió de hombros manteniendo el silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Antonella la cual tenía dos camas, una matrimonial y una individual, seguro había dicho que eran parientes, pero ella estaba loca si pensaba que él iba a dormir en otra cama y no con ella, mientras miraba la cama, una vez solos. – No te preocupes vamos a dormir en la misma cama, solo que no se te olvide que eres mi sobrino, para todos aquí en el hotel. – Acercándose hasta él y quitándole la corbata, para después de cuarenta minutos quedar desnudos y rendidos uno encima del otro.

El fin de semana pasó y no vieron más luz del sol que la que se colaba por los inmensos ventanales de la habitación del hotel, apenas si salían en las noches a cenar en el restaurant del hotel para no llamar mucho la atención, pero cada vez que salían los empleados, lo hacían poner nervioso con tantas amabilidades uno se atrevió a preguntarle porque se había cortado el cabello, él solo se limito a decirle, pues que siempre lo hacia aunque durara meses sin hacerlo, mas nunca lo llamaron por su nombre siempre señorito, al despedirse casi todos lo despidieron con una sonrisa y esperando su pronto regreso. _**(Final sexta parte Historia de Fabrizio)**_

Al día siguiente la joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de su esposo dormido con su hijo en brazos, fue inevitable no sentir ternura, pero la misma se le congelo en cuestión de segundos al saberse de nuevo en su vida monótona, y que por primera vez en tres días abría los ojos y no era el rostro sonriente de Jules el que le daba los buenos días, salió cuidadosamente de su cama y se metió al baño se baño salió y se sentó en el sillón de su tocador estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió unos labios fríos en su cuello.

- Buenos días amor. - Le susurro Frank, la joven se volteo y dedicándole una media sonrisa le dijo.

- Bueno días, disculpa que no te esperara despierta es que no se en que momento me quede dormida. - El hombre bajo para colocarse a al altura de su esposa. Y tomando entre sus manos las mejillas le dijo:

- No te disculpes amor no hay problema. - Se acerco y la beso, para ella ese beso fue como el de su noche de bodas, él la besaba con ternura y ella con los ojos abiertos con los labios casi inmóviles, para su suerte miro con el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver a Frederick que estaba despierto sentado en la cama. Por lo que apartándose del beso le dijo:

- Tenemos público presente. - Mirando al pequeño. El hombre soltó a Elisa y miro al niño el cual estaba sentado en la cama frotándose los ojos con las manitas. Frank se acerco hasta él y al percatarse de que era su padre se le lanzo. El tomándolo en brazos le dijo:

- Hola mi campeón ¿Cómo amaneces? - El pequeño solo se reía con su padre. - Déjame decirte que estoy celoso, como es eso de que ahora duermes con tu madre, ah…el único hombre que puede dormir con esa reina soy yo, ningún otro señorito. - El niño solo reía ante las palabras de su padre. - Bueno, bueno esta bien a ti te lo permito.- Decía al tiempo que le entregaba el pequeño a Elisa y le daba otro beso en los labios. Para decirle a su esposa. - Me voy a bañar tenemos que despedir a Jules que ya no debe tardar en partir. - Elisa quedo inmóvil con el pequeño en brazos mirando hacia la nada. Después de un rato le dijo a su esposo que aun se estaba duchando

- Voy a llevar a Frederick para que Dennis lo prepare. - Al salir quedo parada frente a la puerta de su habitación mirando la puerta de la habitación de Jules, solo escucho uno que otro ruido era evidente que estaba despierto y preparándose para partir, cada sonido proveniente de la habitación era un golpe para su corazón, diviso a Flavia al final del pasillo subiendo las escaleras por lo que se puso en marcha, al encontrarse de frente a ella. Está le saludo.

- Buenos días señora.

- Buenos días Flavia, ¿Cómo sigues?

- Bastante mejor señora, muchas gracias. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dennis la has visto? - Pregunto la joven.

- Si señora ya no debe tardar en subir, le deje doblando unas cobijas.

- Está bien. - Dijo Elisa y con estas palabras se retiro. Entrando a la habitación de Frederick y preparando todo para cambiarlo cuando bajo con el pequeño en brazos ya Frank se encontraba sentado en el recibidor. Esta tomo asiento a su lado colocando al pequeño en el piso para se parara por si solo apoyándose de las rodillas de ella, mientras mantenía una conversación con Frank de preguntas frecuentes acerca de cómo le había ido durante el viaje, cuando sus ojos percibieron la imagen de Jules en lo alto de las escaleras que venia vestido con una camisa azul, un pantalón negro y un abrigo un poco mas abajo de las rodillas del mismo color del pantalón y en sus manos las cuales tenían unos guantes de cuero, dos maletas. El corazón de la joven se detuvo, cada escalón que el joven bajaba era una tortura para ella, no podía quitar la vista del francés y él tampoco de ella. Abajo lo recibió Frank.

- ¿Hijo ya te vas? – Pregunto acongojado.

- Si señor. – Con voz apenas audible.

- ¿Por que no te quedas hasta el almuerzo? – Tratando de retenerlo un poco mas de tiempo.

- No señor la verdad es que aun tengo muchas cosas que ordenar en el departamento, quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

- Bueno como prefieras déjame y le digo a uno de los choferes que te lleve.

- No… no señor la verdad no hace falta prefiero manejar. – Tratando de parecer lo mas calmado posible, aunque su corazón lo traía en pedazos, no veía la hora de poder salir y estar a solas en el auto para liberar esto que lo estaba ahogando.

- Bueno en ese caso déjame acompañarte hasta el auto. – Frank sabia que no había nada que hacer ya lo había retenido durante mucho tiempo no habían excusas para que él siguiera en la casa, Frank si antes lo quería como un hijo ahora durante todo este tiempo lo consideraba uno. El joven solo asintió en silencio y se acerco hasta Elisa tomándole la mano y dándole un beso le dijo:

- Muchas gracias por todo, señora. - El joven la miro a los ojos pudo ver como se enrojecían y sabia que los de él se encontraban igual. Ella solo asintió en silencio si hablaba se delataría. pudo sentir los guantes y los labios fríos del chico en su mano, su pecho le dolía, el aire en sus pulmones era casi nulo, se vio por ultima vez en el verde gris que se encontraban vidriosos, su garganta estaba seca pero al mismo tiempo inundada de lagrimas. Ahora dirigiéndose al pequeño que estaba ya en brazos de su madre. - Adiós Frederick espero poder venir un día a jugar contigo. - Y le dio un beso en la frente.

Tomando de nuevo las maletas dio media vuelta, aunque estas se las quito André y las subió al auto. Salió por el umbral acompañado de Frank, Elisa sentía que su vida se iba detrás de Jules, las piernas le temblaban, perdía fuerzas en sus brazos, se acerco a la ventana mirando a través de ella las lagrimas se asomaron a su ojos pero no terminaban de caer. En ese instante llego Dennis.

- Señora. - Dijo la chica mirándola y tomando al niño en brazos. Elisa solo pudo balbucear.

- Gracias. - Dennis se retiro. Y ella volvió la mirada a la imagen de Frank y Jules al lado del automóvil. Viendo a Frank darle un abrazo a Jules y este se monto al auto. Frank regreso a la sala tomo el diario y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Elisa aun estaba en la ventana parada aferrada a las cortinas, las cuales apretaba con toda la fuerza que disponía, en ellas desahogaba las ganas de llorar, no podía hacerlo, no debía, Frank se daría cuenta inmediatamente, ella creía que había sufrido cuando la comprometieron, o cuando la obligaron a casarse, que la primera noche de bodas había sido dolorosa, no….eso no era nada, ni siquiera se le acercaba, comparado con el dolor que la carcomía, toda ella temblaba, no había nada mas difícil que llorar sin lagrimas o que llorar por dentro, no poder gritar, ni derramar lagrimas hasta sentir que no queda una, veía el carro alejarse, con el sus esperanzas, cuanto quisiera que diera media vuelta, que regresara y la sacara de ahí, ¿Por que la había dejado?, ¿Por que la abandono? de pronto el auto se perdió de su vista al llegar al final del camino doblo para tomar la avenida principal, ya no lo podía ver, el sufrimiento, la opresión en el alma, la angustia se aferraba a ella como una segunda piel, termino por liberar un par de lagrimas no podía controlarse mas, se llevo una mano para tapar su boca con fuerza sentía que de un momento a otro iba a gritar, sus piernas se doblegaron y se dejo caer aun aferrándose de las cortinas no quería caer por completo al piso. Frank al ver esto, tiro el periódico y salió corriendo donde se encontraba su esposa.

- ¡Elisa! ¿Amor que te paso? ¿Qué tienes? ¡André! ¡André! – Frank gritaba.

- No me siento bien Frank, no se que me paso me desvanecí de pronto. – Solo pudo decir por temor a que Frank sospechara.

- Estas helada amor ¡André! ¡Flavia! - Flavia y André aparecieron en la sala alarmados ante los llamados desesperados de su patrón.

- André llama al doctor dile que venga inmediatamente, vamos. - Dijo al tiempo que tomaba a Elisa en brazos. - Flavia sube a la habitación un vaso con agua.

Elisa se encontraba sin fuerzas, sentía que el cuerpo y el alma se le había separado, sudaba frio, no podía hablar. Frank la subió la metió en la cama le quito los zapatos, fue al baño metió una toalla debajo del chorro de agua para luego exprimirla, se la coloco en la frente.

- ¿Elisa amor como estas? ¿Que tienes? - Ella lo escuchaba pero lejano y aunque quisiera responderle no podía, sus labios no se movían, solo lagrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos - ¿Qué son estos moretones en tus mejillas? ¡Por Dios amor! ¿Que te ha pasado? - El hombre liberó unas lágrimas, los minutos se le hacían eternos perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le cambio el paño de la frente, casi media hora después llamaron a la puerta y Elisa seguía igual.

- Adelante. -Respondió Frank.

- Señor llego el doctor. –Hizo saber Flavia entrando a la habitación.

- Hazlo pasar enseguida Flavia. – Acoto Frank con dificultad en la voz. El doctor en la habitación, revisaba a la joven que no recobraba el conocimiento a pesar de que estaba despierta.

- Señora Elisa. - Decía el medico alumbrando con una linterna las pupilas de la joven, pero esta no seguía la luz, tomo un algodón con alcohol y se lo coloco en la nariz así fue como la chica reacciono era como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo, espabilo varias veces seguidas, y inhalo todo el aire posible. - Puede apretar mi mano. - Tomando la de la chica, a la cual respondió satisfactoriamente.

- Me siento bien doctor. – Con apenas un susurro.

- ¿Dígame lo que siente? ¿Puede seguir la luz? – Encendiendo la linterna y llevándola a las pupilas de la joven.

- No siento nada fuera de lo normal. - Respondió siguiendo la luz.

- ¿Le ha pasado esto últimamente? ¿Ha sentido nauseas, mareos, sueño, cansancio? ¿Ha tenido algún retraso? - A Frank se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro sabia muy bien que esas preguntas eran frecuentes de cuando se sospecha de un embarazo. La mujer solo negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Y esos hematomas en sus mejillas Señora Wells? – Pregunto observando detenidamente las mejillas de la joven.

- He…. si Doctor hace dos días me resbale saliendo de la tina. – Susurro desviando la mirada del especialista.

- Bueno me gustaría hacerles unos exámenes y saber si la causa del estado en que se encuentra es debido a un posible embarazo o a la caída que ha sufrido. – Mientras realizaba unas anotaciones en una libreta.

La joven solo asintió en silencio, Frank no cabía en si de la felicidad con suerte y su esposa estaba de nuevo embarazada, lo que mas deseaba era tener a una pequeña a la cual poder consentir. Mientras Elisa pensaba. - No puede ser, no creo que esté embarazada, la miel y el bicarbonato no pueden fallar, aunque cuando estuve con Jules no lo utilice, no….no es muy pronto para saber si estoy embarazada de él. Y si estoy embarazada no puede ser si no de Frank, no Elisa, no estás embarazada esto se debe al dolor que te causo su partida, derramo un par de lágrimas al recordar la última vez que vio el automóvil, Frank se acerco hasta ella y tomándola de una mano le dijo:

- Mi amor se que estas feliz y no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace tener la esperanza de saber que podrías estar embarazada, por fin tendríamos una pequeña a la cual Frederick pueda defender.

- Bueno en un par de días veremos si hay un nuevo miembro dentro de la familia. - Dijo el doctor colocando los utensilios médicos dentro de su maletín. - Por ahora necesito que la señora mantenga reposo absoluto. - Con estas palabras se retiro, acompañado por Frank.

Elisa quedo sola en la habitación y la desesperación se apodero de ella lloraba porque cada vez las cosas eran peores, el dolor en su pecho no se podía remediar con un medicamento aun estaba ahí latente recordándole que el hombre al cual amaba se había marchado, dejándola sumida en el infierno de vida que llevaba por casi tres años, solo quería que la rescatara, ahora soñaba con ser una de las princesas de los cuentos que le leía a Frederick, que su príncipe viniera y la sacara de ahí, pero sabia que era imposible porque los príncipes se enamoraban de las princesas y no de la villanas.

Frank entro en la habitación con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro a lo que ella inmediatamente se limpio las lágrimas, él llego hasta la cama y se acostó al lado de ella, colocando la cabeza de la pelirroja en su pecho.

Hablaba y hablaba pero ella no lo escuchaba se encontraba inerte viviendo en su recuerdo, y disfrutando de los tres días mas maravillosos de su vida, sonrisas mezcladas con lagrimas aparecían en su rostro, de ahora en adelante viviría solo para recordar que conoció el amor y no se arrepiente de nada, que si ahora estaba sufriendo y este era el pago por lo vivido bien vale la pena, así paso toda la tarde, Frank le hizo subir la cena ya que seguiría al pie de la letra las ordenes del medico, el hombre a su lado le hablaba y ella solo movía la cabeza con una afirmación de vez en cuando.

Después de dos horas de viaje hasta el distrito de Oxford, Albert tomó la ruta a Woodstock, siguiendo las instrucciones que su asesor en Londres le había dado para llegar al Palacio Blenheim residencia de la familia Grandchester, este era la única construcción no real mas grande de Inglaterra, otorgada al Ducado de Grandchester por su lealtad incondicional a la Corona. El auto se detuvo ante la inmensa fachada del Palacio Grandchester, construido todo en piedra solida, con amplios ventanales pintadas de un blanco impecable, que contrastaba a la perfección con el color ladrillo de sus paredes, enclavada en medio de extensos jardines, desde la entrada del mismo las fuentes, los saltos de agua, las estatuas de mármol de carrara, todo era sencillamente extraordinario. Los ojos de la chica no daban crédito a tan hermoso paisaje, parecía el escenario para un cuento de hadas, en realidad solo una vez en su vida había imaginado un lugar parecido… si, parecido pues mente no llego nunca a construir un lugar de esta magnitud y fue cuando imagino la propiedad de Darcy en Pemberley, solo en ese momento y gracias a la escritora imagino un lugar como este. – Se volvió para mirar a Albert quien también observaba el paisaje antes de bajar del auto.

- ¿Impresionante no? – Fue lo único que logro decir.

Ella asintió en silencio con una sonrisa, volviendo la mirada de nuevo al lugar, el joven descendió de vehículo y lo rodeo para ayudarla a ella a bajar, la rubia recibió la mano que Albert le extendía y bajo de auto. Caminaron hasta la enorme puerta que debía medir mas de tres metros, enseguida fueron recibidos por el mayordomo de la casa.

- Buenas tardes – Menciono el hombre en tono solemne. - ¿En que puedo ayudarles? – Pregunto observando a los jóvenes.

- Buenas tardes, hemos venido a ver a los duques de Grandchester – Contesto Albert con amabilidad. – Soy William Albert Andley y ella es mi hermana Candice White Andley – Acoto el joven con una sonrisa.

- Por favor Lord William, Lady Candice, pasen adelante – Dijo haciendo un ademan – Enseguida les notifico a los señores de su llegada. – Agrego con el mismo tono mientras se retiraba dejándolos instalados en el gran salón.

Los americanos se encontraban maravillados ante tanto lujo, si el exterior de la casa era extraordinario el interior no podía mas que hacerle justicia, cada detalle se encontraba exquisitamente trabajado, el techo decorado con hermosas pinturas, las impresionantes columnas que le daban ese toque de fortaleza al lugar, los ventanales que lo llenaban de luz, cada aspecto del mismo solo era un trazo dentro de una verdadera obra de arte.

- Albert… disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿El mayordomo nos llamo Lord y Lady? Nosotros no somos de la realeza – Menciono sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

- Si… si lo somos Candy, mientras estemos en Europa – Respondió con naturalidad, pero al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de la joven agrego – Veras la familia Andley, descendemos de la Dinastía Estuardo, teniendo como nuestra ultima soberana a Ana Reina de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda hasta 1714, antes de ella gobernaron en Escocia Oliver y Richard Cornwell, quienes intentaron instaurar una república para las tres comunidades – La chica lo detuvo.

- ¿Familiares de Archie y Stear? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Richard Cornwell era el bisabuelo de su padre – Contesto Albert dejando completamente asombrada a la chica - Mi bisabuelo era Guillermo Enrique de Hannover, Duque de Gloucester y de Edimburgo… - Ella interrumpió de nuevo.

- Espera… ¿Estas queriendo decir que tú eres un Duque? – Inquirió sin lograr creer lo que su hermano le decía. Él dejo libre una carcajada al ver la reacción de la chica.

- No, por supuesto que no Candy… a ver, pues lo títulos son asignados a los primogénito de la persona que los posee, 1834 al morir Guillermo Frederick sin tener descendencia, el titulo fue cerrado y así ha permanecido hasta el día de hoy, él era mi tío abuelo y mejor no te sigo contando por que la historia no acabaría hoy – Dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Esta bien, pero sigo sin entender – Menciono encogiéndose de hombros. Él dejo ver una sonrisa más amplia y le giño un ojo.

- No se preocupe mi lady, tenemos un largo viaje en puerta… además la tía estará feliz que estés al tanto del origen de nuestra ilustre familia – Expreso volviéndose a mirar a los dueños de la casa que hacían su entrada.

- Buenas tardes Albert, Candy – Menciono Eleonor caminando hacia ellos para saludarlos.

- Buenas tardes Candice, señor Andley – Dijo el duque acercándose también.

- Buenas tardes, Eleonor, Duque de Grandchester – Saludo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. Su hermano la imito.

- Tomen asiento por favor – Expreso la ex actriz llena de felicidad.

- Luces hermosa Eleonor – Menciono la chica sin poder ocultar su emoción.

- Gracias hija, tú también luces de maravilla… tenias mucho tiempo sin vernos, casi diez meses.

- Así es, debo agradecerles por tan hermoso regalo, fue muy generoso de su parte – Dijo la rubia mirando a los esposos.

- No tienes porque hija, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que en ti luciría muy bien – Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

- Me entere de la apertura de la sucursal del banco en Florencia señor Andley, un excelente negocio, esa ciudad esta en pleno auge, ha sobrellevado de manera extraordinaria el declive que ha sufrido Europa por la Guerra – Menciono el Duque con amabilidad para entablar un tema donde ellos, como hombres se sintieran mas cómodos.

- Efectivamente Duque de Grandchester, una gran oportunidad que no quise dejar pasar – Respondió el joven.

- Hizo bien, pero por favor llámeme Richard, lo de los títulos lo podemos dejar en el Parlamento y los eventos sociales, sino me veré obligado a llamarlo Duque de Gloucester y de Edimburgo – Menciono el hombre con naturalidad.

- Seria un honor, sin embargo yo no ostento ese titulo… además que en América no se acostumbra. – Expreso divertido de ver la reacción de Candy.

- Sabe que me parece absurdo que ese titulo haya sido cerrado solo porque su tío abuelo Guillermo no dejara descendencia, debió ser trasladado a su madre Marie, ella debió portar el titulo de Duquesa de Gloucester, era una mujer digna de llevarlo – Expreso el Duque con convicción.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? – Pregunto el rubio asombrado.

- Por supuesto, yo apenas contaba con quince años cuando ella se comprometió en matrimonio con su padre, rompiendo así el corazón de más de un miembro de la realeza, era una mujer realmente hermosa, usted heredo cierto parecido, pero quien era una copia fiel de su espíritu y su figura fue su hermana Rossmarie, cuando lo vi por primera vez en América nunca pensé que tendrían algún tipo de parentesco, pero haciendo memoria recordé que el hombre con el cual se comprometió Marie se llamaba Albert Edward Andley. – Resumió el hombre contestando a la pregunta del joven, para sorprenderlo a él y a las dos damas.

- Me sorprende Duque… Richard – Se corrigió el rubio – Según me ha contado mi familia era miembro de la realeza británica, pero hizo muy poca vida social, paso la mayor parte de esta es Escocia, donde nació al igual que mis abuelos – Acoto el joven.

- Así es, aunque su tío abuelo se desvivía por hacer fiestas para deslumbrar a la realeza eran muy escuetas las veces que su familia de Escocia asistía, eran personas muy sencillas, dedicadas a otras actividades que desempeñaron con gran maestría cabe destacar. – Menciono el hombre hablando con naturalidad de un tema que conocía muy bien, ser uno de los hombres de confianza del Rey Jorge V, lo obligaba a conocer muy bien la historia de cada miembro de la realeza.

De esta manera se fue llevando la conversación, la mujer invito a la chica a pasear por los extensos jardines del palacio, después del té los dueños de la casa los invitaron a pasar la noche allí, sabían que el viaje desde Londres era bastante largo y ellos aun tenían tiempo suficiente para tomar el barco a América.

Mientras Candy y Eleonor paseaban por el jardín los hombres se habían retirado al despacho del Duque para hablar sobre temas más de su interés. La joven veía emocionada como el vientre de la rubia se movía cada vez que la mujer reía abiertamente, se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas ubicadas en lo ellos llamaban El jardín secreto, un lugar bellísimo rodeado de hermosos rosales, arboles de follaje espeso y gran altura, pero lo mas atractivo de todo el lugar era la maravillosa cascada natural que bajaba a través de piedras y helechos para llegar a un pequeño lago que formaba parte de varios dentro del jardín y se surtían de rio que cruzaba todo el distrito de Oxford.

- Este lugar es sencillamente maravilloso Eleonor, parece el paisaje de un cuento… en realidad es como si estuviese en medio de Pemberley – Señalo la chica con alegría.

- ¿Pemberley? ¿De Orgullo y Prejuicio? – Pregunto divertida la ex actriz.

- Si… ese mismo, es un sueño… cada espacio, cada detalle – Contesto con un brillo en los ojos.

- Ahora que lo mencionas si, es muy parecido al Palacio de Darcy, tal vez Austen se inspiro en este lugar para describir la residencia de su protagonista – Expreso con una sonrisa – Candy, de verdad me alegra mucho verte bien hija, no sé… te noto mas llena de vida, feliz – Agrego tomándole la mano a la chica mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Han pasado tantas cosas… conocí a alguien en Italia, es un joven… - La chica se detuvo sin saber como explicarle a la mujer sobre Fabrizio.

- ¿Estas enamorada? – Pregunto pero era más una afirmación. La chica asintió en silencio – Hija pero no debes cohibirte por ello, sabes que el hecho que retomes tu vida me hace sinceramente feliz, de seguro es un hombre maravilloso para que haya logrado ganarse tu corazón, te ves radiante – Menciono viendo como la chica se sonrojaba y dejo libre una pequeña carcajada – Déjame darte un abrazo – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por tus palabras Eleonor – Dijo recibiendo el abrazo, en ese momento el vientre de la rubia se movió. –¡Vaya que es fuerte! – Expreso con emoción.

- Si te lo diré yo, tienen el carácter de los Grandchester – Contesto divertida.

- ¿Tienen? – Inquirió la chica interesada.

- Si, son gemelos Candy, por eso ves mi vientre como de ocho meses, tan solo tengo cinco y medio – Respondió mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

- ¿Gemelos? – Pregunto de nuevo atónita.

- Así es, lo confirmo la misma Reina quien ya tuvo parto de gemelos, según una de sus doncellas quien ya ha previsto cinco partos de gemelos me confirmo que este también lo era… la verdad yo estoy casi segura… ¿Sucede algo Candy? – Pregunto la mujer desconcertada al ver que el rostro de la joven había perdido los colores.

- No… no nada, es el primer parto de gemelos que tienes ¿Verdad? – Inquirió sin poder evitarlo. La mujer dejo libre una carcajada.

- Por supuesto Candy, solo he estado embarazada en dos ocasiones, la primera fue con Terry y ahora esta – Contesto entre divertida y desconcertada.

- Si por supuesto, disculpa es que a veces no sé lo que digo… - Fue interrumpida por una voz.

- Buenas tardes, Eleonor – Menciono una niña de unos catorce años, vivaces ojos grises y cabello castaño, entrando al lugar pero se detuvo al ver a la rubia – Buenas tardes – Agrego mirándola.

- Buenas tardes Dominique, pasa por favor hija, te presento a Candice White Andley – Menciono la mujer señalando a la joven.

- Mucho gusto Lady Andley, Dominique Grandchester Clydesdale – Respondió la chica extendiéndole su mano a la rubia con amabilidad, pero sin perder la distancia que destacaba a las niñas de su jerarquía.

- Es un placer Lady Dominique – Menciono la rubia recibiendo la mano que la chica le extendía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ella tenia cierto parecido a Terry, las maneras como se desenvolvía, esa elegancia y porte, el aire formal que la rodeaba, los ojos eran los del Duque, el cabello un poco mas claro que el de Terruce.

- Candy era amiga de Terry, Dominique – Expreso Eleonor con una sonrisa mirando a la niña.

- ¿Si? ¿Tú eres…? – La chica se detuvo al recordar el sobre nombre que su hermano utilizaba para la rubia, la verdad no sabia si era ella, pero no le pareció prudente mencionarlo.

- Seguramente me conoces por el sobre nombre que utilizaba Terry ¿No? – Pregunto un tanto divertida.

- La verdad… bueno no lo recuerdo bien, yo tenia siete años cuando Terry se fue, las pocas veces que venia a la casa no hablaba mucho, a mi también me tenia un apodo – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Te puedo asegurar que era mejor que el mío.

- Ah… eso si, bueno depende de cómo se vea – Expreso sorprendiendo a las damas por dejar un momento su seriedad.

- ¿Le gustaba colocar apodos a mi hijo? – Pregunto Eleonor sorprendida.

- Como no tienes una idea, era un verdadero experto en ello – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa la cual la niña acompaño.

- ¿Cuáles eran? – Inquirió interesada la ex actriz.

- Bueno… yo tenía varios, déjame ver… el que mas utilizaba era Tarzán Pecosa, mona pecas… y por ultimo pecosa o pecas –Contesto divertida.

Eleonor dejo libre una carcajada, Dominique hizo lo mismo mirando a la chica quien fruncía el ceño, después dejo ver una sonrisa perdiéndose en algún recuerdo. Estuvieron charlando sobre diversos temas, El colegio San Pablo donde la chica cursaba sus estudios, la llegada de los bebes que seria ese mismo año, la boda de Susana Marlowe, los deseos de la rubia de regresar a Europa en cuan le fuese posible, su trabajo en Florencia. Candy se moría por hablar con Dominique sobre el accidente, por saber si ella había logrado ver a Fabrizio… pero no le parecía prudente sacar a relucir ese tema que de seguro era muy doloroso para la chica.

_**Lo sentí; no fue una separación,  
sino un desgarramiento;  
quedó atónita el alma, y sin ninguna  
luz, se durmió en la sombra el pensamiento.  
Así fue; como un gran golpe de viento  
en la serenidad del aire. Ufano,  
en la noche tremenda,  
llevaba yo en la mano  
una antorcha con que alumbraba la senda,  
y que de pronto se apagó: la oscura  
acechanza del mal y el destino  
extinguió así la llama y mi locura.  
Ví un árbol a la orilla del camino,  
y me senté a llorar mi desventura.  
Así fue, caminante  
que me contemplas con mirada absorta  
y curioso semblante.  
Yo estoy cansado, sigue tú adelante;  
mi pena es muy vulgar y no te importa.  
Amé, sufrí, gocé, sentí el divino  
soplo de la ilusión y la locura;  
tuve la antorcha, la apagó el destino,  
y me senté a llorar mi desventura  
a la sombra de un árbol del camino.**_

Así fue. Luis G. Urbina

Continuara...


	63. Capitulo 25 tercera parte

**Capitulo 25**

**tercera**** parte**

Albert y Richard se encontraban en la galería de la casa observando los retratos de algunos miembros de la Casa Hannover a la cual pertenecían los Grandchester y los Gloucester, el joven encontró a varios de sus antepasados entre los nobles en las pinturas, al llegar a la generación del actual Duque de Grandchester vio el retrato de sus tres hijos varones y su hija menor, Terry se encontraba en el centro de los dos chicos.

- Contaba con quince años en ese entonces, la edad que dicta la tradición en el cual los miembros de la casa deben ser retratados – Menciono Richard al ver como el rubio observaba la imagen de su hijo.

- Si… así lucía cuando lo conocí, creo que acaba de cumplir los dieciséis años – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Era apenas un chico, aunque tenia alma de un hombre de treinta, en ese entonces no se quien era mas intransigente si él o mi padre, supongo que no puedo culparlo atravesaba una edad difícil y yo no era el mejor ejemplo de padre – Acoto y una sombra se poso en los ojos grises.

- No es una labor sencilla Richard, yo también he ejercido un papel de padre poco habitual, adopte a Candy sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que un acto así podía acarrear, tuve la suerte de contar con personas que me ayudaran y con que ella al igual que Terry estaban claros en lo que querían para sus vidas, aunque a veces actuaban de forma contradictoria, todo en la vida es un aprendizaje, hasta los errores… Candy acepto mantener el apellido Andley pero ahora como mi hermana, me dijo que era un hombre muy joven para tener una hija tan particular como ella, que ya llegaría el momento de tener a mis propios hijos y velar por ellos – Menciono el joven con seriedad pero sin dejar de ser amable.

- Tienes toda la razón, en la vida no puedes dar nada por sentado, por eso lo mejor es luchar por lo que tienes y tratar de dar lo mejor de ti cada día, lamentablemente eso lo vine a entender un poco tarde, me hubiese gustado saberlo cuando Terruce estaba vivo, apoyarlo, escucharlo, ser responsable por su seguridad, no solo la física o económica sino también su seguridad emocional que mi hijo se hubiese sentido conforme – Dijo mirando el cuadro en la pared.

- Aun tienes la oportunidad de enmendar esas faltas Richard, seguramente Terry te agradecerá que lo hagas con sus hermanos, la vida te esta dando esa oportunidad – Señalo alentando al hombre.

- Si… eso siento y le agradezco a Dios todos los días por ello, por Dominique, por Eleonor y los hijos que esperamos… espero poder ver el día que se cuelguen en esa pared los retratos de los gemelos – Menciono el hombre emocionado.

- ¿Están esperando gemelos? – Pregunto el rubio con asombro.

- Si, todo indica eso, el doctor quiere esperar un par de meses para confirmar esa noticia pero nosotros estábamos casi seguro – Contesto y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- ¡Felicitaciones! – Fue lo único que logro expresar el joven, de inmediato cientos de ideas se agolparon en su mente.

- Gracias… en cuanto me entere pensé que seria algo difícil de manejar, Eleonor y yo no somos unos jóvenes, ella ha estado todo este tiempo bajo supervisión medica, sabemos que debemos ser muy cuidadosos y rezar para que todo salga bien pero confiamos en que así será, esta vez quiero dedicarme a mi familia por completo. – Dijo con convicción.

- Es una decisión sabia, yo también espero hacer eso y ojala sea pronto… dedicar mi vida a los negocios de mi familia no es un futuro muy alentador, deseo otra cosas… por eso la idea de obtener el Ducado de Gloucester no me tienta – Expreso con una sonrisa.

- Un espíritu libre al igual que tu madre, tu tío abuelo te hubiese llamando un irracional – Menciono el hombre con una pequeña carcajada – Seguramente ya tienes una candidata para formar esa familia, las mujeres son las únicas capaces de hacernos decidir, abandonarlo todo para ir tras ellas, son las únicas por las cuales vale la pena soñar. Si me dejas darte un consejo hazle caso a tu corazón y síguelo a ciegas… no dejes que la razón se interponga entre lo que sientes y tus deberes, esta siempre termina por arruinarlo todo, pero tu corazón siempre encontrara la manera de encontrar el justo equilibrio para tu vida – Menciono el hombre con pleno conocimiento de cada una de sus palabras.

- Creo que ha sido uno de los mejores consejos que me han dado en la vida y créeme lo pienso seguir al pie de la letra, además ella se lo merece, es una mujer extraordinaria – Expreso con una sonrisa – Hizo nacer en mi un sentimiento que pensé jamás tendría… la encontré sin estarla buscando, tampoco sé como un día me desperté y ella ya estaba en mi corazón, si allí estaba… como esperando por mi al otro lado del mundo – Agrego y su mirada brillaba.

- Sé exactamente de lo que hablas, me ocurrió lo mismo con Eleonor así que toma en cuenta lo que te digo, no te arriesgues a perderla porque pasaras mucho tiempo atormentado por ello. – Dijo con seriedad, él apenas era quince años mayor que Albert pero la vida se había enseñado mucho. - ¿Es italiana? – Pregunto interesado.

- Si… hija de unos amigos y socios de la sucursal en Florencia, la familia Di Carlo ¿Los conoces? – Inquirió mirando al hombre.

- ¿Los Di Carlo? ¿De los laboratorios? – Pregunto este.

- Si… Luciano Di Carlo es el presidente de las empresas – Respondió el rubio.

- Si, claro los conozco, Luciano Di Carlo fue de gran ayuda durante la guerra, sus laboratorios suministraron gran parte de los medicamentos a las tropas inglesas, recuerdo que llego hasta mí en una oportunidad pidiendo ayuda para encontrar a su hijo que se había marchado como voluntario… -Albert lo interrumpió.

- ¿Conoces a Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Le pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- No… al joven no lo conozco, intente ayudar al hombre en ese entonces, pero el chico fue bastante astuto, entro en el ejercito de Horatio Kitchener bajo una identidad falsa, aun era menor de edad… en ese momento me sentí identificado con el hombre se veía realmente desesperado, yo pase una situación parecida cuando Terry se marcho a América, aunque en esa oportunidad lo sabia en buenas manos, Eleonor me mantenía al tanto de su situación. No teníamos datos confiables del chico, un nombre al menos… sin eso era muy difícil encontrarlo, no tenia conocimiento que al fin había logrado dar con el joven, me alegra mucho saberlo – Menciono Richard con naturalidad.

- Si, logro dar con el joven… al parecer fue dado de baja en septiembre de 1917, después de haber estado por segunda ocasión en el frente – Esbozo Albert intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

- ¿Y su hija es tu novia? – Pregunto el inglés sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si… si así es, Fransheska Di Carlo, pienso regresar a Florencia en cuanto pueda, de ser posible este mismo año. – Contesto mirando al hombre y después posando sus ojos de nuevo en la pintura de Terry.

Los jóvenes se quedaron esa noche en el Palacio Grandchester compartiendo con los esposos y la hija del Duque, quien de inmediato tuvo mucha empatía con la rubia, ambas visitaron la biblioteca que era inmensa, el salón de té de la casa que estaba hermosamente decorada como el resto de la misma, también la habitación de la chica donde tenia varias fotografías del colegio, en estas Candy reconoció a varias de las religiosas que aun permanecían en este lugar, también vio una fotos de Terry cuando era un niño, era igual de hermoso, se veía tan lindo en ese traje de marinero, su sonrisa era inocente, sus ojos llenos de luz.

- ¿Tú y Terry eran novios verdad? – Pregunto la chica sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos – Disculpa, no debo preguntar sobre esos temas – Se apresuro a agregar apenada.

- No tienes que disculparte Dominique – Menciono la rubia con una sonrisa, después de compartir con la pequeña durante dos horas ya se tuteaban – Si… bueno era una relación poco convencional, él vivía en Nueva York y yo en Chicago. – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo hacían? – Pregunto de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

- Nos escribíamos, nos hicimos novios por medio de cartas – Ella dejo libre una pequeña carcajada y frunció el ceño – Bastante extraño ¿No? – Agrego mirando a la niña.

- Si… mucho, pero Terry era una persona especial, recuerdo que cuando venia a visitarnos siempre se encerraba en su habitación, en la biblioteca o se pasaba todo el día cabalgando, no hablaba con nadie, bueno conmigo cuando lo obligaba – Dejo ver una sonrisa – Me llamaba hurraca parlanchina, así que tu apodo no es el único horrible – Esta vez rió abiertamente. La rubia la acompaño.

- Tu hermano tenia un carácter que a muchos alejaba, era odioso, engreído, arrogante, vanidoso… bueno esto ultimo con razón pues era muy guapo – Señalo la rubia ruborizándose un poco al recordar cuantas veces él le hizo broma con eso.

- Si lo era… no he visto a un chico tan guapo como mi hermano, se parecía muchísimo a mi padre… aunque un poco mas a Eleonor, ella es hermosa y muy elegante… estoy segura que los gemelos serán igual de lindos que Terruce – Menciono emocionada. – Candy… ¿Si Terry estuviese vivo ustedes estarían casados verdad? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo sé Dominique, nosotros… nosotros nos separamos un año antes que él se fuera y… en ese entonces las cosas eran distintas, cada uno tenia… - Ella se detuvo sin saber como explicarse.

- Pero tú lo amas – Expreso con seguridad.

- Si… yo amo a tu hermano y siempre lo voy a hacer, pero a veces el destino nos aleja de aquello que queremos, la vida es complicada y te pone en medio de situaciones que muchas veces no sabes como manejar y terminas equivocándote, no es culpa de nadie, solo ocurre – Explico mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero te queda la opción de luchar por lo que quieres, mi padre siempre lo dice… me dice que los Grandchester estamos hechos para ser fuertes, luchadores, Terry era así… se fue a América en busca de sus sueños, aunque para muchos fue una locura yo sé que lo hizo pensando en un futuro, en su futuro… nunca le gustaron las fiestas, ni las normas sociales ni nada de eso, mi madre siempre le advertía que no soñara con ser duque, que él nunca lo seria, eso a Terry no le importaba, sus sueños eran otros… unos muy lejos de aquí – Dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron ante los recuerdos.

- No te imaginas cuan feliz seria de ver que lo recuerdas de esa manera Dominique, siempre pensó que no le importaba a nadie de su familia, pero tú pareces conocerlo muy bien – Menciono la rubia acariciando con ternura la espalda de la chica.

Las jóvenes cambiaron de tema, uno mas alegre… recordando ese lado de Terry que le causaba alegría, la rubia le conto de los apodos que le había puesto a sus primos y amigas en el colegio. Ella le conto algunos de sus hermanos, también que las hermanas del colegio siempre que estaban con ella mencionaba cosas de Terry, algunas le causaban gracias y otra no, pero no les daba importancia porque ella sabia quien era en realidad su hermano y así lo quería muchísimo.

Al día siguiente llego la despedida, los Grandchester los acompañaron hasta el auto, la verdad la presencia de los jóvenes les había sido muy grata. Eleonor camino hasta la chica para darle un abrazo.

- Candy cuídate mucho por favor, escríbeme en cuanto llegues a América, entrégale este presente a Susana y Nathan de nuestra parte, quisiera estar con ellos pero en mis condiciones no puedo viajar, saluda a todos mis compañeros también por favor – Menciono entregándole un paquete a la chica para después darle un abrazo – Espero verte pronto, seguramente para entonces ya hayan nacido los bebes – Expreso con emoción.

- Eso me alegraría mucho Eleonor, no te preocupes que de seguro Susana entenderá, tal vez te visite también, Nathan seguramente la traerá para que conozca a su familia. – Contesto la rubia.

- Albert espero que todo se arregle pronto en América – Menciono el duque extendiéndole la mano al rubio.

- Muchas gracias Richard – Dijo estrechando la mano del hombre. – Eleonor muchas gracias por todo, han sido muy amables – Agrego tomando la mano de la mujer para depositar un beso en esta.

- No tienes nada que agradecer para nosotros es un placer recibirlos – Expreso la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Dominique me alegro mucho conocerte – Dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo a la chica.

- Igual Candy, espero verte pronto – Menciono recibiendo el abrazo con alegría.

Así los Andley se despidieron, subieron al auto rumbo a Londres, solo le quedaban dos días en esa ciudad para partir hacia América, el tiempo para muchos podía parecer volar, para ellos también… hasta que sus pensamientos eran colmados de las imágenes de los italianos, parecían meses desde que los vieron, pero ni siquiera había pasado una semana, esto los frustraba aun mas, porque sabían que el tiempo lejos se convertiría en una eternidad.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormida ni cuantas horas durmió solo se dio cuenta del reflejo de Frank sentado en una poltrona de la habitación con el diario en la mano.

- Frank… Frank. -Llamo con la garganta seca.

- Amor. - Dijo el hombre acercándose - Hasta que por fin despiertas.

- ¿Que hora es? - El hombre consulto su reloj y le respondió.

- Las nueve y cuarenta. - Con una sonrisa

- ¿Por Dios que haces aquí?, ¿Y el trabajo? – Pregunto alterada.

- Vamos amor, el trabajo puede esperar, primero es mi familia y tu me necesitas, no pienso dejarte hasta que mejores.

- Frank no estoy enferma, me siento bien.

- Bueno eso es verdad un embarazo no es un enfermedad por el contrario es una bendición - Decía el hombre mientras besaba el vientre de Elisa. La joven colocando las manos en la cabeza de su esposo.

- No sabemos si estoy embarazada. – Le dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

- Bueno eso lo sabremos mañana. Pero yo creo que si.- La joven solo se mantuvo en silencio era inútil sacar de eso a Frank, aunque no podía negar que el solo hecho de que fuera verdad la angustiaba.

- ¿Y has llamado al trabajo para avisar que no ibas hoy? –Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Claro llame temprano y di una que otra instrucción, les deje dicho que si necesitaban algo llamaran. –Acoto con una sonrisa. Elisa entro al baño guiada por Frank.

- Frank no es necesario puedo caminar no estoy convaleciente, estoy perfectamente mírame.- Decía la chica abriendo los brazos.

- Por más señora es mi deber, ¿Acaso no escucho al doctor? no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo.

- ¿Frank crees que bañarme es un esfuerzo? – Pregunto liberando un suspiro.

- No pero igual lo disfruto. - Decía el hombre tomando una esponja y frotando la espalda de la joven.

- Esto lo puede hacer perfectamente Flavia. – Tratando de hacer las cosas mas fáciles para ella.

- Pero no quiero que lo haga Flavia, quiero hacerlo yo. – Dándole un beso en el hombro.

Elisa no pudo evitar recordar cuando Jules frotaba sus espalda de la misma manera por lo que unas lagrimas se asomaron.

- ¿Amor te pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras?

- A lo mejor y si estoy embarazada Frank, estoy muy sensible lloro por cualquier cosa. - Respondió la joven para que no sospechara el verdadero motivo de sus lágrimas. El hombre sonrió viendo que ella también empezaba a aceptar la posibilidad de estar embarazada, eso lo hacia aun mas feliz. Le dio un beso en la frente. El resto del día Elisa lo paso en su cuarto sin poder si quiera levantarse de la cama ya que tenia a Frank como un medico de cabecera dirigiendo cada cosa que hacia, no permitía que hiciera nada y eso ya la tenia estresada otro día como este y exploto se decía la joven. Ya acostados y casi vencidos por el sueño la joven dijo:

- Frank. – Con voz apenas audible.

- ¿Si amor? – Pregunto soñoliento

- Mañana vas a trabajar yo estoy mejor, te prometo no levantarme de la cama.

-¿Lo prometes? – Con el mismo tono de voz.

- Si prometo no levantarme hasta que hables con el medico y te diga cual es mi estado. - Dijo tratando de poder hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Está bien. - El hombre se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios. - Buenas noches amor

- Buenas noches. - Respondió la chica acomodándose para darle la espalda y él la abrazo por detrás posando sus manos en el vientre de ella. No puedo evitar que lagrimas salieran como si nada, así paso gran parte de la noche hasta que termino por quedarse dormida.

- Adelante. – Un toque en la puerta la despertó.

- Buenos días señora - Saludo Flavia encaminándose a abrir las cortinas y regresando le pregunto - ¿Le preparo su baño?

- Si Flavia. ¿Cómo esta Frederick? – Pregunto incorporándose lentamente.

- Muy bien señora Dennis le esta dando el desayuno. - Respondió la mujer desde el baño.

- ¿Frank fue a trabajar?

- Si señora salió temprano, ya su baño esta listo. - Dijo la mujer ayudando a Elisa a Salir de la cama.

- Déjame Flavia puedo hacerlo sola, estoy bien no es necesario que me traten como una convaleciente. - Dijo la joven soltándose del agarre de la mucama.

Después del baño la joven se metió de nuevo en su cama le pidió a Flavia que le subiera el desayuno solo una ensalada de frutas y el diario. Lo cual la joven hizo eficientemente, después de un rato sola en su habitación los recuerdos volvieron a hacerse presente, la realidad la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, Jules se había ido y tal vez no lo vería de nuevo en mucho tiempo, tal vez en ese tiempo encontrara a otra mujer y se enamorara. La joven decidió salir de su habitación mirando al corredor y verificando que no hubiera ningún empleado por los alrededores entro en la habitación que Jules ocupaba, estando dentro se dejo caer en la cama absorbiendo el olor que aun estaba impregnado en las almohadas y sabanas. - ¿Qué pasara con mi vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti? - Se preguntaba la joven dejando salir de nuevo el llanto, los recuerdos de todo lo vivido en esa habitación llegaban a ella como si estuviera viendo una película de Georges Méliés, de pronto un trapo verde en uno de los sillones capto su mirada, se levanto y camino hasta donde este se encontraba al tomarlo se dio cuenta de que era la bata que él le había prestado, la aferro a su cuerpo y absorbió el olor de la misma ya que estaban los olores de ambos mezclados. Paso más del tiempo que había planeado dentro de la habitación reviviendo cada momento vivido con el joven francés.

Serian un poco mas de las tres de la tarde cuando el medico hizo acto de presencia en la habitación de Elisa.

- Buenas tardes señora Wells. –Saludo ceremoniosamente.

- Buenas tardes doctor. - Lo recibió ella desde la cama.

- ¿Como se siente? – Mirándola por encima de sus lentes.

- La verdad bastante bien, no me duele nada, ni siento ninguna molestia. - El doctor tomando asiento le dijo:

- Bueno señora me alegra que este mejor aunque la noticia que tengo que darle no es del todo gratificante. – Dijo tristemente.

- ¿Usted dirá Doctor? – Pregunto mientras un nudo se le alojaba en la boca del estomago.

- Bueno las sospechas de su embarazo son erróneas, lamentablemente no esta embarazada. - A Elisa esas palabras le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo no quería tener otro hijo.

- Entiendo doctor. - Respondió la joven con un dejo de tristeza para que el medico creyera.

- Ahora bien lo sucedió el otro día debe ser falta de algunas vitaminas, o algún esfuerzo extra que habrá realizado, acá hay un formulario donde le receté algunos medicamento y como se los deseos tanto de usted como de su esposo de concebir otro pequeño, le recomiendo que debería tomar dos Tés diarios uno en la mañana y otro antes de dormir de Canela con perejil eso le ayuda en la circulación del aparato reproductor. La joven solo asintió en silencio. - Bueno eso es todo, cualquier urgencia no duden en llamar, que tenga buenas tardes señora. – Al tiempo que le entregaba un frasco.

- Buenas tardes Doctor, muchas gracias por todo. – Respondió la joven amablemente.

Cuando llego Frank subió directamente a su habitación y pidió que la cena sea servida en la misma.

- Buenas noches amor. - Dijo el hombre entrando y dándole un beso a su esposa.

- Buenas, noche amor ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Pregunto tranquilamente.

- Muy bien. - Respondía mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba al baño, después de un rato salió ya con el pijama puesto y se metió en la cama al lado de su mujer y acariciándole en vientre le pregunto. - ¿Y bien que te ha dicho el medico?

- Que no estoy embarazada, que de seguro es falta de vitaminas. – Respondió tranquilamente, pero mirándolo a los ojos. Al hombre la sonrisa se le congelo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se levanto dándole la espalda a su mujer y entro al baño.

Elisa no pudo mas que sentirse conmovida ante la situación de su marido, sabia muy bien que lo que mas deseaba era un hijo y esta noticia sin duda le estaba rompiendo el corazón, por lo que se levanto y fue donde él se encontraba, estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Amor. - Dijo ella entrando y agachándose para estar a la altura de él. No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo un sollozo, solo había visto llorar a Frank así el día que nació Frederick. Ella le tomo la cara y levantándola - Perdóname, no quise decírtelo de esa manera.- El hombre solo le dijo:

- ¿Y como me lo vas a decir? da lo mismo como lo digas, no hay bebe. - La joven poniéndose de pie y tomándolo por las manos le dijo:

- Ven, Tendremos otro bebe cuando Dios así lo quiera, mientras tenemos que darle todo el amor a Frederick. - Él solo atrajo a Elisa hacia él abrazando a la chica por la cintura y posando su cara en el vientre de la joven le dijo:

- Se que soy yo, se que no puedo darte otro hijo, se que ya estoy viejo. – Entre sollozos.

- Vamos Frank no digas eso. - Decía la joven acariciándole las canas al hombre, se le arrugaba el corazón verlo de esa manera, ella lo quería, si lo quería como a su padre, le tenia cariño, y muchas veces lastima. Solo sentía la humedad de las lágrimas, que le mojaban el vientre. - Vamos a buscar a Frederick para que duerma con nosotros esta noche, y le lees tú el cuento porque todo el tiempo se burla de mi forma de imitar la voz de la bestia. - Dijo la joven sacándole una sonrisa al hombre. - Aunque la verdad preferiría que no se decida de nuevo por la Bella y la Bestia ya me la se de memoria. - Continúo Elisa, dejando ver una sonrisa.

- Está bien vamos. - Dijo el hombre limpiándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie.

De nuevo los tres en la habitación Frank tenia al pequeño cargado y leyendo esta vez Rumpelstiltskin, que al igual cuando su madre le leía se reía ante las imitaciones de las voces y el padre no podía evitar reír también. La joven los miraba y admiraba el gran padre que era Frank, el niño termino por quedarse dormido, él lo acostó acomodándolo en medio delos dos, le dio un beso a su esposa deseándole buenas noches y abrazando a ambos, quedándose dormido. La joven se sumió en sus pensamientos. ¿Por que no te puedo corresponder Frank? si te portas tan bien conmigo, ¿Por que nunca antes te entendí? si no hasta ahora, claro tenia que conocer el sentimiento para saber, si Jules no lo hubiera despertado en mi de seguro todavía te despreciara, pero ahora siento es lastima por ti Frank, lastima porque no te puedo amar como tú te lo mereces, tenemos tantas cosas en común porque Jules sentirá lo mismo por mi. Lastima cuando mucho deseo.

**12 de Julio de 1914**

Ya faltaba menos de un mes para salir de vacaciones en el tiempo que duro en clases, Antonella lo visito dos veces mas, hospedándose en hoteles diferentes para no levantar sospechas y como siempre las visitas para recorrer la ciudad quedaban para la próxima, el fin de semana se les iba como agua entre los dedos, solo bajando a almorzar o a cenar, la madre superiora la conocía como su tía materna, siempre que tenia la oportunidad de hablar en buenos términos con Fabrizio le hacia saber que su tía sentía gran cariño por él pues muy pocos son los parientes que se hacen cargo todo un fin de semana, él solo le respondía con una sonrisa y un asentimientos de cabeza.

Fransheska, Fabrizio y Luciano regresaban a su casa donde los esperaba Fiorella con los brazos abiertos y un montón de dulces como ya era costumbre.

- Buenas noches, mi reina. – Abrazando a Fransheska. – Mi nenita. – La joven la recibía entre risas y besos a su madre.

- Mi pequeñito. – Abrazando a un Fabrizio mucho mas alto que ella. – Mi bebé, Dios si estas hermoso, te salvas por que eres mi hijo, si no me enamoraría perdidamente de ti.

- Madre por favor. – Sonrojándose completamente. – ¿Que cosas dices? – Sonriendo apenado.

Cenaron y después pasaron a la sala entre conversaciones salió a relucir que la familia de Ángelo se iban por un tiempo a América de seguro uno o dos meses pues su padre quería emprender un negocio allá y aprovecharían las vacaciones de sus hijos para hacerlo, también las felicitaciones de Luciano para Fabrizio por sus mejoras notables en los estudios hasta una carta le habían enviado por ser el alumno destacado de su curso en el año escolar, esto al hombre le alegraba de sobremanera pues con esas notas y recomendaciones para febrero del próximo año ya estaría llenando la solicitud, terminaría las clases en julio y en Septiembre estaría en Cambridge en su primera clase de medicina, claro era muy poco lo que le comentaba ya que siempre terminaban en una discusión por la absurda idea de que su hijo quería estudiar Leyes.

**09 de agosto de 1914.**

El sol calaba en la habitación de Antonella a través del inmenso ventanal el cual tenia las puertas que daban al balcón abiertas haciendo que el viento de la tarde meciera suavemente los cabellos de Fabrizio y el canto de los pájaros inundaran sus oídos con la mas hermosa melodía, mientras recorría con suaves y tiernos besos el cuerpo de Antonella, deteniéndose y acariciándole sutilmente el vientre, admirando la planicie nívea de este apenas decorada por un lunar al lado derecho de su ombligo, dejando descansar su cabeza mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda con ambas manos, mientras él volvía a besarlo pausadamente sin levantar la mirada susurro entre estos.

- Antonella me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo… Quiero que me des un hijo.

Ella detuvo sus caricias inmediatamente, él volvió la cara hacia ella a lo que está retiro las manos.

- Fabrizio ¿Estas loco? No… no.

- ¿Por que no? Deseo que te cases conmigo primero, claro está, cásate conmigo ahora mismo Antonella.

- ¿Fabrizio tu no piensas las cosas verdad? – Mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… si las pienso y muy bien, solo pienso en que tu llenes mis días, todos y cada uno de ellos con mis hijos, con nuestros hijos porque no solo uno, me gustaría tener cinco, siete, diez hijos contigo, no veo el porque no puede ser si yo te amo.

- Por que… porque Fabrizio eres un niño.

- No soy un niño Antonella, soy un hombre, un hombre que solo desea casarse y tener hijos con el amor de su vida, no hay una edad especifica para eso ya te lo he dicho.

- Primero que nada, no te puedes casar porque aunque te guste o no eres un niño para hacerlo, no eres mayor de edad.

- No me importaría esperar ya me falta poco, total podemos seguir como hasta ahora, podríamos tener al niño, para eso no tengo que esperar la mayoría de edad. – Besándole nuevamente el vientre.

- Fabrizio, no definitivamente no, aun no quiero tener hijos. – Él se levanto y se sentó al borde de la cama dándole la espalda a Antonella, pues aunque no quisiera ese no rotundo le molesto, apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas bajo la cabeza y llevo las manos a esta entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos.

Ella se incorporo poniéndose de rodillas detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda acariciándole el pecho mientras depositaba besos en sus hombros, en los lunares que tanto le gustaban.

- Antonella… estoy enamorado, tu solo haces crecer este sentimiento en mi, quiero mi futuro a tu lado, en el veo a nuestros hijos… dices que no quieres hijos, si esa es tu decisión, esta bien la respeto, mi amor hacia ti no va a disminuir en lo mas mínimo, solo que… - Antonella llevo una de sus manos tapándole la boca para callarlo y susurro a su oído.

- No es que no quiera, si los quiero… los quiero y que tengan tus ojos, solo que por ahora no… no estoy preparada, se que no es mucho el tiempo que me queda, para los diez, tres cuando mucho. – Dijo haciendo eco con una sonrisa en el odio de Fabrizio.

El corazón de Fabrizio se hincho de emoción, tomó la mano de Antonella y la retiro de sus labios, reteniéndola en la de él se giro rápidamente agarrándola por la cintura la deposito en la cama levantando sus caderas y él se acomodo de rodillas, dejando la pelvis de ella elevada a su altura, para entrar en ella con mas facilidad para hacerle el amor apasionadamente con ese fuego que ella encendía en él, ese que lo consumía y que solo ella era capaz de apagar, casi al llegar a la cima dejo que descansara bajando la mitad del cuerpo de Antonella y acomodándose encima de ella.

- Te amo mujer… mi mujer… te amo Antonella. – Susurraba presuroso y entrecortadamente ante el movimiento de su cuerpo atravesando las entrañas de ella.

- Fabrizio… te amo… Fabrizio. – Susurro ella muy despacio tanto que apenas si él escucho, pero fue suficiente para que se detuviera y la mirara a los ojos, quedando atónito ante la emoción que recorrió todo su ser en ese momento, primera palabra de cariño, de amor, siempre lo había llamado por su nombre mientras hacían el amor, no susurraba otra cosa, con su labios tembloroso y rojos ante la adrenalina que lo embargaba se acerco y atrapo los de ella, iniciando nuevamente sus movimientos, mientras las lagrimas ahogaban sus garganta y rápidamente se hicieron presentes en sus ojos ella llevo una de las manos que apretaban la espalda del joven hasta los ojos para limpiarle tiernamente las lagrimas.

Después de varios minutos Antonella descansaba sobre el pecho de Fabrizio quien acariciaba, la espalda, mejillas y brazos de Antonella, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

- Que tienes, que cuando me miras mi vida se queda en tus ojos. – Susurro Fabrizio y ella sonrió.

- Nada… no tienen nada solo te miro con ojos enamorados. – Pasándole la mano por la cara a lo que el espabilo varia veces.

- Quiero que me mires así todos los días de tu vida, a cada segundo, porque yo te miro con todo el amor que puedo albergar en mi y te juro que como te miro hoy te mirare siempre. – Acercándose y dándole un suave beso. – Te amo Antonella.

**22 de agosto de 1914**

Ese día que considero como uno de los mas felices de su vida fue cuando sus padres recibieron una notificación desde el colegio tanto de él como del de Fransheska donde le hacían saber a sus padres que las clases las habían suspendido hasta el quince de enero de mil novecientos quince, a consecuencia del conflicto armado, pues ya era algo inminente el primero de agosto fue la declaración austrohúngara a Rusia de guerra la cual se llevo con un enfrentamiento militar, las clases se reanudarían si los alumnos no correrían peligro de lo contrario serian suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso.

Al enterarse lo primero que hizo fue, ir inmediatamente a la casa de Antonella a contarle la noticia, ahora si iba a pasar con ella mucho más tiempo.

Cada vez que podían salían a pasear por el lago algunas veces bordeándolo a pie otras en el bote para darle de comer a los cines, se sentaba en el parque a ver pasar a la gente, muchas veces almorzaban en los restaurantes de la ciudad, por mas que él quisiera hacerles muestras de cariños Antonella no las permitía en publico, si él quería tomarla de la mano mientras caminaban ella le dedicaba una mirada ante la cual él sabia no debía hacerlo, muchas veces cuando estaba en un lugar apartado podía besarla, acariciarla y tomarla de la mano, por eso le gustaba tanto estar con ella cerca del lago pues era muy poco concurrido.

Recorrieron con su vista el lugar se vieron solos por lo que Fabrizio aun sentado en la hierva descansado su espalda al tronco de un árbol tomó la mano de Antonella y ella se acomodo de espaldas a él entre sus piernas descansando su cabeza en el cálido pecho del joven, se mantenían en silencio solo compartiendo caricias y miradas mezcladas con sonrisas cada vez que podían, observando como el sol se despedía de ellos y crepúsculo les anunciaba su llegada, Antonella subió la cabeza y admiraba el entrecejo fruncido de Fabrizio mirando el horizonte, él se percato y bajo un poco la cabeza para fundirse en un beso tierno y prolongado, dulce y tibio, a momentos apasionado para reducir el ritmo a uno agonizante, se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hasta la casa de Antonella ahí ella lo despidió en la puerta, pues no podía llegar tan tarde a su casa. **(Fin de la séptima parte de la historia de Fabrizio)**

La suave brisa proveniente del mar los envolvía, mientras el Sol luchaba por proveerles calor, estaba finalizando el mes de junio, pero el clima en Inglaterra siempre era el mismo, frio, gris, hoy el aire era especialmente húmedo, sin bien estaban en verano el puerto de Southampton nunca parecía cambiar, mercaderes por todos lados, camiones, animales, ruido ensordecedor, un lugar de paso… solo eso, todo el mundo corriendo de un lugar a otro, bueno esto cerca del puerto, al otro de la ciudad las cosas eran mas calmada, ellos subieron en cuanto el barco hizo la primera llamar a abordar, no deseaban seguir esperando mas, si pudiesen le colocarían unas alas a la nave para llegar en horas a su destino, la verdad la idea de ver a sus seres queridos les alentaba, les tocaba resignarse y aceptar esta situación, tratar verle el lado positivo y aprovechar lo bueno que ella les ofrecía. Ya en la cubierta del bote, sintieron de nuevo sus corazones encogerse, sabían que en cuanto el barco zarpara la distancia entre los dueños de sus corazones y ellos seria a cada minuto mayor y mucho mas difícil de acortar.

Después de varias horas observando el mar cada uno se fue a su camarote a descansar, o intentar a hacerlo, dejándose envolver de nuevo por los recuerdos, abriendo sus corazones para que estos los llenaran de esa felicidad que tanto necesitaban en estos momentos, así pasaron las horas de ese primer día abordo. Durante la noche bajaron al salón para cenar y distraerse un poco, el aire era fresco y la noche colmada de estrellas, decidieron dar un paseo por cubierta encontrándose con algún conocido y saludándolo, cumpliendo solo un mero tramite protocolar.

Al día siguiente el rubio se levanto muy temprano quería ver el amanecer en todo su esplendor, que este lo llenara de su calidez pues sentía un gran frio que le calaba hasta los huesos. El astro rey salió al fin dejándose apreciar en todo su magnitud, poderoso, deslumbrante, parecía cubrir cada espacio del horizonte ante sus ojos, el agua se pinto de un hermoso naranja y el aire comenzó a ser cálido, la suave brisa de la mañana movía su cabello y acariciaba su rostro. Cerró los ojos, dejo libre un suspiro y después una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar la maravillosa risa de Fransheska, esa que ella dejaba libre y a él lo llenaba de felicidad.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Expreso una voz conocida por él a su lado, mientras sentía como lo abrazaban rodeando su cintura.

- Gracias – Respondió volviéndose con una sonrisa para ver a su hermana.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No sé – Se encogió de hombros – No tenia sueño y quise ver el amanecer, siempre es hermoso desde cubierta – Respondió acariciado la espalda de la joven.

- Si tienes razón… te tengo una sorpresa, pero no pensé encontrarte aquí, espérame un minuto regreso enseguida – Dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Esta bien – Contesto posando sus ojos de nuevo en el mar.

- Aquí estoy – Escucho a su hermana que se acercaba minutos después – Este es mi regalo – Menciono extendiéndole una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con una cinta de seda verde.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa, retiro la cinta y después la abrió con mucho cuidado, dentro de ella encontró un hermoso reloj de cadena, diseñado en oro blanco, sus iníciales en dorado en la parte posterior de este.

- Esta hermoso Candy, muchas gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose para abrazarla.

- Espera… aun no lo has visto bien – Menciono señalando el objeto de nuevo. Él lo abrió y le dio vuelta, en la contra cara del reloj se encontraba una foto de él y Fransheska, solo sus rostros de esas que se tomaron en Cala Coticcio.

- Candy… - Expreso sorprendido.

- Le pedimos a Hans que sacara unas copias, así ambas podíamos tener todas las fotos… - El joven la interrumpió.

- ¿Tienes todas las fotos de ese día? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… bueno no todas algunas se la dejamos a Antonio y Ángela también tiene varias, esa es la segunda parte de mi regalo – Dijo extendiéndole un diario – Para que escribas todo lo que desee aquí. – Dijo extendiéndolo.

- Candy esto es… es… gracias – Le dijo abrazándola. El diario elaborado en fino cuero estaba dividido por meses y en cada una había una foto de la Isla de Caprera, una foto de él y Fransheska juntos y poesías de diferentes autores.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero tengo algo mas – Dijo con picardía.

- ¿Hay mas? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- Si, aunque no es mío – Contesto caminando hasta uno de las bancas del lugar, tomó una caja mediana azul cielo con una cinta dorada, regreso hasta él y se la extendió. – Ábrela – Indico con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto intrigado. Ella se encogió de hombros. El rubio quito la cinta con mucho cuidado y abrió la caja, encontró dentro de ella una hermosa brújula dorada, junto a un sobre fucsia, de inmediato un olor conocido llego hasta él, su mano tembló. La chica lo noto y se ofreció para sostenerle la caja. Él tomó entre sus manos la brújula y la abrió leyendo las letras grabadas en esta.

_**Para que encuentres tu camino en la vida y que este te regrese a mi siempre, te amo.**_

Fransheska Di Carlo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, al tiempo que dejaba ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y un suspiro salió de sus labios, su corazón latía con fuerza, lleno de felicidad. La rubia se emociono al igual que él, sabia que esos pequeños detalles era los mas importante si venían de la persona que se aman, cuando Fransheska le pregunto por la fecha del cumpleaños de Albert nunca imagino que era para prepararle una sorpresa como esta, fue tan hermoso de su parte.

- Feliz cumpleaños Albert – Dijo con una sonrisa, le extendió la carta, subió para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias Candy – Expreso con la voz ronca por la emoción, la abrazo con fuerza. La chica asintió en silencio y después camino para dejarlo solo.

Se acerco hasta la banca colocando con cuidado las cajas con los regalos a su lado, tomando el sobre para abrirlo, sus dedos temblaban y su corazón latía desbocado, respiro profundamente para mantener las lagrimas dentro de si, reconoció de inmediato la letra de Fransheska estilizada y hermosa como ella en la hojas de papel color champagne.

_**En algún lugar de Altamar, 28 de junio de 1921.**_

**_Querido Albert,_**

**_Feliz, feliz cumpleaños… te juro que quisiera estar a tu lado en este momento para abrazarte muy fuerte y darte cientos, miles, millones de besos, decirte a cada minuto que te amo, mirarme en tus ojos, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, la paz y la confianza que siento entre tus brazos… si, es lo que mas deseo, tal vez no este físicamente, pero ten por seguro que todos mis pensamientos están contigo, cada suspiro que sale de mi pecho es porque desde que te conocí me quede a vivir en tus ojos y allí no hay lugar para nada mas que no sea la felicidad._**

**_Creo que te he dicho muchas veces que te amo, pero nunca serán suficientes… creo que no existen palabras para expresar este sentimiento que has despertado en mi, es tan grande que mi pecho no basta para albergarlo todo, es por eso que en este instante lo dejo volar y una parte de mi se va con él para buscarte, ten por seguro que te encontraremos, dondequiera que estés te encontraremos… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todo eso lo puede el amor, para nosotros no hay distancias Albert… ni cambios de horarios, ni de estaciones, este amor ha creado un mundo para los dos, uno que es perfecto, maravilloso, mágico y hermoso como ningún otro._**

**_Justo ahora estoy caminando entre los rosales, pensando en todas esas veces que compartí este lugar contigo, cuando me regalaste la primera rosa, aun la guardo, esta en un lugar especial como recordatorio de ese día, ¿Recuerdas cuando te invite a conocer mi mundo? Estaba tan nerviosa ese día, sentía que todo lo que decía eran tonterías… mi mente se quedaba en blanco cuando me veía en tus ojos… tú tampoco me ayudabas mucho, nunca antes había sentido mi corazón latir tan rápido como cuando estuviste a punto de besarme… pero mis padres no pudieron ser mas inoportunos… seguro te estarás riendo de mi, no lo hagas sabes que tengo razón._**

Y si la tenia, justo ahora él tenia una maravillosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin siquiera darse cuenta, eran de felicidad, todo su ser cantaba desbordándose de alegría, a cada línea que leía su emoción crecía, el sentimiento que compartía con Fransheska era fuerte y lo podía sentir en cada palabra, la imaginaba caminando en su jardín, vestida de blanco, con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda.

_**Justo ahora quiero que me sientas a tu lado, rodeándote con mis brazos y besando con suavidad tus labios… eso es lo malo de ser de aire ves, que no puedo besarte como quisiera… pero eso no importa, ya estaremos juntos de nuevo y entonces prometo darte todos los besos, las miradas y las caricias que te estoy guardando, son unas cien por días… no te imaginas cuan feliz me haces, sé que puedo salir en este instante y encontrarte con solo buscarte, estarás en el banco o en casa Renai, lo hare en cuanto termine esta carta, pero antes…**_

**_Albert quiero que sepas que cada hora del día voy a pensar en ti, que mi corazón latirá por ti y mis labios sonreirán por ti… no importa el tiempo que pase mi vida, te voy a esperar porque te amo, te amo muchísimo, espero que la brújula cumpla con el objetivo que le he dictado, que te ayude a encontrar tu camino, ese que te haga feliz amor, es lo que mas deseo en la vida Albert, que seas inmensamente feliz… que esa felicidad también este a mi lado, que ella te traiga de regreso a mi._**

**_Tuya por siempre,_**

**_Fransheska Di Carlo Pavese._**

Él dejo libre un gran suspiro… ¡Dios mío! Nunca pensó ser tan feliz, esto era tan hermoso, aun se preguntaba si era merecedor de una amor así, de una mujer como Fransheska… todos los años de soledad estaban siendo premiados, todo el tiempo que espero por ella, por esa mujer que le diese un sentido a su vida, esa que lo hiciera desear quedarse en un lugar, ver junto a ella los amaneceres y los atardeceres, la madre de sus hijos… al fin la había encontrado después de tanto vagar por el mundo.

La sentía a su lado, justo como ella le había dicho, abrazada a él, besándolo y regalándole esas sonrisas que lo iluminaban mas que este Sol, busco el diario que le entrego Candy posando la vista en cada una de las fotografías… la imagen de la chica le podía robar todos los suspiros, bellísima… mucho mas que eso, era un ángel, su mujer perfecta, la dueña de su vida. Delineaba la figura de la chica con sus dedos, dejando ver sonrisas, suspirando, recordando el sabor de sus labios, el temblor de su cuerpo, su olor, su voz, sus ojos, su cabello – Poco a poco el joven fue construyendo en su mente la figura de Fransheska hasta visualizarla sentada a su lado, mirándolo con ternura, acariciando su cabello… la podía ver, estaba casi seguro que la sentía, haciéndolo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, tanto que él también comenzó a volar, perdiéndose en ese mundo de ambos tomado de su mano, ella estaba allí con él.

Esa noche Ángela y Candy pidieron un hermoso pastel, bajaron al salón y le cantaron el cumpleaños al rubio quien había mantenido la sonrisa que le había dejado la carta de Fransheska durante todo el día, las chicas compartían su felicidad pues era inevitable, su hermana lo invito a la pista de baile en dos oportunidades y hasta Ángela bailo una pieza con él, salieron a cubierta y entre algunos chistes de los hermanos que hacían sonrojar a la mujer por su relación con Antonio pasaron varias horas, sus risas llenaban el lugar, como la italiana había mencionado en la carta hoy era un día para estar feliz y todos se esforzaban en mantenerlo tal cual.

Ya no sabe cuantos días lleva en la misma situación, ella ignorándolo por completo, él haciéndose el indiferente, parecen un par de niños caprichosos, tercos y malgeniados, en lugar de los adultos, conscientes y responsables que comparten el mismo sitio de trabajo, al menos no ha dejado de tutearlo… claro esta cuando le toca hacerlo, de resto se porta mas fría que un tempano de hielo. Justo como acaba de hacer en este instante antes de salir, le dejo las carpetas que debía revisar durante el fin de semana para hacer la presentación del balance mensual el lunes, las palabras mecánicas que salían de su boca "Si no necesitas nada mas me retiro" "Buenas noches, descansa" siempre lo mismo; las palabras cariñosas, las invitaciones, las miradas cómplices todo había quedado atrás – Dejo libre un suspiro se coloco de pie y camino hasta el gran ventanal de su oficina.

Sus ojos enfocaron de inmediato la figura de Vanessa en el estacionamiento del edificio, para su sorpresa iba junto a varios compañeros de trabajo, dos de las secretarias y tres hombres, uno de ellos era de archivos, los otros dos no los ubico en el momento, sin embargo este joven de los archivos caminaba al lado de ella, muy cerca para su gusto y además sonreían como si fuesen los mejores amigos. Él respiro profundamente intentando controlarse y no bajar corriendo y alejarlo de ella a golpes, cerró los ojos y camino apartándose de la ventana, se sentó en el sillón junto a esta; no había pasado un minuto cuando se levanto, camino hasta el escritorio, tomó la carpeta con el informe, lo coloco dentro de su maletín, dio un par de pasos hasta el perchero, tomó el saco camino hasta la puerta y salió del lugar, el ascensor tardaba demasiado así que decidió bajar por la escaleras, cuando llego hasta el estacionamiento no la vio, tampoco estaba algunas de las personas que se encontraban con ella.

- ¿Busca a alguien señor Leagan? – Pregunto uno de los hombres de seguridad al ver al chico mirando en varias direcciones.

- No… en realidad si, olvide entregarle algo a mi asistente… - El hombre lo interrumpió.

- La señora Scott ya se retiro, creo que irían a un restaurante a celebrar el cumpleaños de James Stevenson – Menciono de manera casual.

- Entiendo… ¿Por casualidad usted sabe a cual irían? – Inquirió mirando al hombre.

- No con certeza señor Leagan, seguramente alguno cercano… si no se trata de algo urgente puede ir hasta la casa de la señora Scott… - El joven lo interrumpió.

- Si tiene razón, no tiene sentido pasar horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, esto puede esperar… muchas gracias Mark, feliz fin de semana. – Menciono Neil con una sonrisa.

- Feliz fin de semana señor Leagan – Dijo el hombre con mas efusividad.

El chico subió a su auto y salió en dirección a su departamento, una esquina antes de llegar a este giro regresando al edificio donde funcionaba el banco, pero no llego hasta el, solo necesitaba encontrar el auto de el tal James… - Eres un estúpido Neil, tú no conoces el auto de ese hombre – Se dijo en voz alta, la noche comenzaba a caer, se detuvo frente a uno de los locales, bajo y camino hasta la barra sentándose en esta, pidió un whiskey doble mientras paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar, pero no había señales ni de Vanessa ni de otro trabajador del banco, termino su trago y salió de allí, dio un par de vueltas mas pero no encontró nada. Decidió ir hasta el departamento de la chica, si ella estaba allí pues inventaría cualquier excusa pero estaría mas tranquilo y si no… la esperaría.

Una de las vecinas que ya lo había visto visitar el lugar le abrió, este lo agradeció con una sonrisa, intercambio unas palabras con la mujer despidiéndose de ella dos pisos antes de llegar al de Vanessa, mientras caminaba sentía su corazón latir con dolorosa lentitud, al tiempo que buscaba en su mente algo que sonara convincente, no deseaba que ella se sintiera presionada ni mucho menos hacerle pensar que él estaba celoso… en realidad no lo estaba, claro que no estaba celoso, solo estaba preocupado por ella, si solo eso.

Dio un par de golpes en la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, espero un minuto y repitió el llamado, nada, no salía nadie, intento cinco minutos después… era probable que estuviese en el baño o tal vez estaría cansada y se quedo dormida – ¡Por favor Neil! Mira la forma en como te estas comportando, Vanessa tiene derecho a salir con quien desee, tú no eres su dueño… ella no tiene ningún tipo de compromiso contigo y todo por tu culpa… ¿Con que caras pretendes reclamarle lo que sea que hayas venido a reclamarle? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos, camino hasta las escaleras para marcharse, pero decidió que… que tal vez debía esperar, solo unos minutos… si solo unos minutos para constatar que se encontraba bien.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y ella no aparecía por ningún lado, tenía mas de dos horas esperando en ese lugar y su estado de ánimo distanciaba mucho del que tenía cuando llego, caminaba de un lugar a otro intentando relajarse, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tomando el informe entre sus manos para analizarlo y no lograba avanzar de la primera pagina. En ese momento escucho una voces en el exterior del edificio se asomo por la ventana y vio a la morena bajar de un auto rojo, mientras recibía la mano de un hombre alto, rubio… el chico de archivos, ella le sonreía, antes de despedirse el infeliz la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Neil sintió en ese momento que la sangre le hervía, contuvo sus deseos de correr escaleras abajo y partirle la cara de muñeco de torta que tenia.

Camino hasta la escalera, tomó su maletín y el saco intento esconderse para que la joven no lo encontrara allí, sintió los pasos de ella en la escalera y se quedo en ese lugar, no había donde ir, además si había esperado todo este tiempo que más daba, hacia mucho que había dejado de ser un cobarde…

- ¡Neil! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la chica sorprendida.

- Yo… yo, he venido… porque, estaba en mi casa revisando el informe que me entregaste esta tarde… y hay algunas cosas que no entiendo – Contesto esquivando la mirada de la muchacha.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando aquí? ¿Acaso es tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana? – Inquirió de nuevo caminando hacia su departamento.

- No pensé que estuvieses ocupada y no, no es tan importante, pero tampoco pensé que te molestara – Respondió el joven con tono áspero pues le dolió el tono de la chica.

- No estoy molesta, solo me sorprende que este aquí… - Él la interrumpió.

- No se porque te sorprende si antes lo hacia con mucha frecuencia… - Ahora fue ella.

- Antes era antes Neil – Menciono dando un par de pasos para abrir la puerta.

- Vanessa, pues huir, puedes esconderte… hacer lo que quieras – Le dijo el chico caminando tras ella, la tomó por la cintura y la pego contra la puerta al tiempo que él se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre ella.

- Por favor Neil, ya basta… deja las cosas como están, es lo mejor para todo… - Esbozaba ella mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

- ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no quieres que este cerca de ti? ¿Qué venga a este lugar? – Le preguntaba con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella y la mirada clavada en los labios.

- Yo no… - Vanessa sentía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro, el calor del cuerpo de Neil, su aliento tibio y embriagador sobre sus labios, ese deseo en su mirada, todo él la estaba quemando, esto aunado a las copas que se tomó, no la estaba ayudando en nada, sentía su corazón latir desbocado consciente que él podía escucharlo. Él sabía el poder que tenia sobre ella y lo estaba utilizando a su antojo. – Nos vemos el lunes Neil – Fue todo lo que menciono tomándolo por sorpresa, lo empujaba colocando una mano en su pecho mientras que con la otra abría la puerta.

- Vanessa… - Fue lo único que logro decir viendo como ella desaparecía tras la puerta - ¡Oh por favor! ¿Por qué haces esto? Es absurdo que actúes de esta manera. – Agrego frustrado.

- Envíame mañana en un resumen los puntos que no entiendas y en tres horas lo tendrás de vuelta con su respectiva aclaratoria – Menciono ella desde el interior. Respirando profundamente para parecer calmada.

- No gracias, no te preocupes ya encontrare la manera de hacerlo, que descanses – Contesto sumamente molesto.

Camino para tomar su maletín y salió del lugar hecho una furia, todo esto era una tontería… él no tenia porque seguir en esta situación, mendigándole a una mujer por un poco de atención, por compañía, como si ella fuera… como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo, él podía encontrar a otra con solo hacer una señal, podía tener a cualquier mujer de esta ciudad… - Neil no seas imbécil, puedes tener a cualquier mujer en esta ciudad menos a la que quieres – Menciono una voz en su cabeza.

- ¿Querer? ¡Al demonio con esa palabra! ¡Al demonio con todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor! Este solo me ha traído complicaciones… me ha hecho un idiota ¡Se acabo! – Dijo con convicción, entro a su auto y lo puso en marcha, busco el club más exclusivo de la ciudad donde como menciono antes, con solo una señal de su mano encontró bebida y compañía.

Esa noche Vanessa no logro conciliar el sueño, camino por toda la casa como una sonámbula, pensaba en las palabras de Neil, en estas ultimas semanas, la actitud de ambos… sobre todo la de él, se preguntaba una y otra vez que le impedía perdonarlo, intentar retomar su relación, él le había dejado claro que si era de hacerla formal lo haría, le abrió su corazón… fue sincero, pero aun así ella veía imposible olvidar que él seguía amando a otra mujer, entregarse a él con la cabeza llena de dudas, no… no podía hacer eso, seria un error que seguramente terminaría peor.

* * *

_**¡Si me llamaras, sí,  
si me llamaras!**_

**_Lo dejaría todo,_**  
**_todo lo tiraría:_**  
**_los precios, los catálogos,_**  
**_el azul del océano en los mapas,_**  
**_los días y sus noches,_**  
**_los telegramas viejos_**  
**_y un amor._**  
**_Tú, que no eres mi amor,_**  
**_¡si me llamaras!_**

**_Y aún espero tu voz:_**  
**_telescopios abajo,_**  
**_desde la estrella,_**  
**_por espejos, por túneles,_**  
**_por los años bisiestos_**  
**_puede venir. No sé por dónde._**  
**_Desde el prodigio, siempre._**  
**_Porque si tú me llamas_**  
**_-¡si me llamaras, sí, si me llamaras!-_**  
**_será desde un milagro,_**  
**_incógnito, sin verlo._**

**_Nunca desde los labios que te beso,_**  
**_nunca desde a voz que dice:_**  
**_"No te vayas."_**

**_Si me llamaras, sí... Pedro Salinas._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	64. Capitulo 25 cuarta parte

**Capitulo 25**

**Cuarta parte.**

De nuevo se encontraba en el despacho de su padre observando las fotos donde aparecía con su familia, esas de antes de irse a la guerra y las de ahora; en las fotos lucía exactamente igual, bueno a grandes rasgos ya que su contextura ahora era mucho mas gruesa, siempre había sido alto, con tan solo quince años parecía de diecisiete, pero era muy delgado, la sonrisa era la misma… no, no lo era, pero tampoco podía estar seguro, la mirada era igual... había cambiado un poco, era mas clara antes, seguramente eran los rasgos del rostro que ahora eran mas fuertes, la barba, el cabello… la actitud… en esas fotos se notaba, tampoco podía decir que fuese distinto, con el tiempo la seguridad es algo que va ligado a la adultez, seguramente era inexperiencia, ahora se le notaba mas confiado. La similitud con su padre… se parecía mas a él cuando tenía quince años, quedaba muy poco de ese parecido ahora… en cambio su madre y su hermana si conservaban esa semejanza, el brillo en la mirada, la sonrisa… cierto aire mágico que flotaba en torno a ellas. – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos, llevo las manos hasta las sienes, presionándolas con suavidad - Para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que a cada minuto aumentaba, se sentía cansado pues los últimos días en la empresa habían sido muy ajetreados, pero lo que mas le atormentaba era ese sueño que había tenido, no lograba sacarse la imagen borrosa de ese chico de la cabeza, así como sus palabras… estas se repetían una y otra vez.

Escucho que la puerta se abría y acomodo a un lado los álbumes, pero ya su padre lo había visto, se coloco de pie y camino hasta la ventana para simular que no tenia importancia lo que hacia.

- Fabrizio, estas acá – Menciono el hombre entrando – Pensé que ya te habías retirado a dormir.

- No padre, aun no tengo sueño… vine a buscar un libro y me distraje viendo las fotografías – Contesto el joven sin mirarlo.

- ¿Buscando tus recuerdos de nuevo? – Pregunto mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

- No – Respondió secamente.

- Si quisieras… podríamos ponernos en contacto de nuevo con los doctores que te trataron en un principio, ellos… - El joven lo interrumpió.

- Ellos no me ayudaron en nada padre, parecía que solo conocían un diagnostico para todos los casos – Dijo con molestia.

- Fabrizio… sé que esto no es fácil, pero… ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez las cosas ahora hayan cambiado y ellos logren ayudarte. – Acoto el hombre observando al joven que seguía con la mirada fija en el jardín.

- Sino lo hicieron durante los ocho meses que estuve asistiendo a las consultas dudo que puedan hacerlo ahora, me ayudo mucho mas lo que ustedes hicieron por mi – Se volvió para mirar a su padre – Ustedes me dieron un pasado, mientras que ellos solo decían que todo era mi culpa, que era yo quien bloqueaba mis recuerdos… seguramente los acontecimientos atroces de la guerra aun me mantenían en shock, esa fue siempre la respuesta, que era yo el del problema – Agrego con rabia.

- En ese punto todos sabemos que se equivocan… te he visto luchar hijo por recuperar tu pasado y créeme que daría lo que fuera para que lo hiciese, confía en mi cuando te digo que sé lo difícil que es cargar con un peso como ese que tú llevas, fue tu decisión el que no le contáramos a nadie tu estado, pero ese es un secreto hijo que te esta asfixiando poco a poco. – Menciono el hombre mirando a los ojos al chico.

- Padre sabes bien que no quiero… - El hombre lo detuvo.

- Si lo sé… sé que no quieres que te miren con lastima, como a un extraño, pero nosotros no lo hacemos y conocemos el problema… -

- Porque ustedes son mi familia – Dijo antes que el hombre pudiese continuar – Estuvieron conmigo durante todo ese tiempo, me dieron su apoyo, su comprensión, sin mirarme con lastima, sé que puedo esperar de ustedes pero no de los demás padre – Expreso con pesar.

- Fabrizio, por favor – Menciono el hombre colocándose de pie – Debes confiar en las personas que están a tu alrededor, abrirte a ellos, dejarles ver lo que sientes, lo que deseas… sobre todo a aquellas que te aprecian, la seguridad que necesitas no la encontraras si sigues en esa coraza… ¿Qué harás el día que recuperes tu pasado? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, quería decir algo más pero el joven lo detuvo.

- No creo que eso suceda padre, si ni siquiera puedo recordar los supuestos eventos traumáticos que viví durante la guerra, eso que se supone debieron haberme marcado… esos que me impiden recuperar mis recuerdos, nunca he soñado con batallas, con cadáveres, con trincheras… he visto cientos de fotografías de esos lugares intentando asociar esas imágenes con alguna dentro de mi cabeza y es inútil, es como si nunca en mi vida hubiese estado en esos lugares ni visto nada de eso… no tienes idea de lo que me frustra todo esto – Decía mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro del lugar.

- Pero tendrás que contárselo a Candice… no seria honesto de tu parte ocultarle la verdad – Indico observándolo con cuidado.

- Ella no tiene porque enterarse de nada, las cosas hasta ahora… todo esta bien padre y no quiero arruinarlo… ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? – Pregunto sin poder ocultar su molestia.

- La verdad… - Fabrizio lo detuvo de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál verdad? La de que esta con un hombre que no tiene pasado… que no sabe que demonios sucede con él que no logra encontrar lo que un día fue, que no sabe si mas adelante le ocurra lo mismo y termine por olvidar todo de nuevo – Expreso desesperado.

- Fabrizio eso no volverá a pasar, todo esto es por el accidente que tuviste… no vas a perder lo que tienes ahora hijo, te aseguro que yo hare lo que este en mis manos para que nada malo te suceda de nuevo – Menciono el hombre colocándose de pie y caminando hasta él.

- No lo sé padre, no lo sé… temo que todo eso se repita de nuevo, las pesadillas, los dolores de cabeza, el dolor, la angustia, la rabia… no quiero volver a caer en lo mismo – Su voz se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Yo te voy a proteger hijo, no volverás a sufrir… - El hombre abrazo con fuerza al chico mientras contenía sus propias lagrimas – Te lo prometo Fabrizio, te lo prometo… no dejare que nada te dañe – Agrego sin lograr evitar que las lagrimas se hicieran presentes.

El joven rompió en llanto y se aferro a su padre, sabia que podía confiar en él… después de todo había sido el único que siempre lo había apoyado incondicionalmente, desde el primer momento su padre había estado allí… dispuesto a protegerlo y cuidarlo de todo y de todos, hasta de él mismo cuando se sentía caer, dándole fuerzas y esperanzas, solo él, solo su padre.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que te marchaste y aun estoy intentando olvidar todo lo que has despertado en mi, queriendo que se esfume este dolor que me causa tu ausencia y que se vuelve mas fuerte cuando son las dos de la tarde y no apareces bajo el umbral, hoy mas que nunca me siento como hoja seca arrastrada por el viento, que me eleva, me sacude, tropieza, quebranta y termina por hundirme en el lodo. - Elisa se encontraba sentada en un canapé junto a la ventana de su habitación recordando lo días vividos con Jules, observando las hojas secas que se encontraban bajo el dominio del viento, otro día de lluvia, ya las gotas empezaban a caer, se aferro así misma en un abrazo envolviéndose con una manta el frio le calaba los huesos, las lagrimas como era costumbre cuando los recuerdos atacan hicieron acto de presencia. Los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación y se reflejaban en lo profundo de sus ojos, al caer las centellas hacían temblar la tierra, las ráfagas de viento, estremecían todo a su paso, el frio aumentaba cada vez mas, le hacia falta el calor de los brazos de Jules y ante este nuevo recuerdo el corazón le latía como si quisiera salirse del pecho, en sus ojos otra tormenta empezaba a desatarse, la joven solo se decía:

- Como me hace falta tu presencia, ¡Dime cómo evito el divagar si no hay respuestas! Esta tristeza inunda mi seguridad. Me arremete el yugo de un miedo que perturba y me somete a esta agonía. - Afuera la lluvia caía fuertemente, pareciera que el cielo terminaría por caerse. Elisa se levanto aun envuelta en la manta y se metió en la cama y no supo cuando ni como se quedo dormida.

Sintió unos labios fríos en su frente, abrió los ojos lentamente aun los sentía pesado y parpadeo varia veces para aclarar la vista, acto seguido se los froto.

- Frank ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? - Hablo la joven aun con la voz ronca e incorporándose en la cama. - El hombre solo le mostro una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

- Hola amor, primero que nada estoy en mi casa, en mi habitación, con mi mujer y son las nueve de la noche.

- ¡Por Dios! Me quede dormida – Dijo asombrada ante la hora.

- No te preocupes si quieres vuelve a dormir, yo voy a leer un rato para ver si me despejo un poco.

- ¿Por que dices eso, has tenido problemas hoy en el trabajo? - Pregunto la joven

- Tanto como problemas no, pero si estoy algo cansado. - Respondió Frank llevándose la mano a uno de los hombros y dándose un ligero masaje.

- Ven acá - Dijo Elisa tomando dos almohada abriendo las piernas y colocándose una de ellas y la otra un poco mas arriba encima de su pecho, haciendo un ademan para que el hombre se sentara delante de ella, petición que él acepto inmediatamente. Se acomodo amoldando su espalda en la almohada que estaba en el pecho de Elisa y ella empezó a darle masajes.

- Un momento. - dijo el deteniendo a la joven, para quitarse la camisa del pijama y volviendo a su posición anterior. La joven continúo.

- ¿Y como te fue hoy en el trabajo? ¿Estas bastante tenso?

- Nada serio aunque si hay algo que me preocupa mucho. - Respondió el hombre llevando sus manos a los mulos de la joven que se había descubierto ante la posición y acariciándolos continuo - Es Jules me ha comunicado hoy que se quiere ir de nuevo a Francia. - Esto para Elisa fue como un balde de agua fría, la joven se detuvo en lo masajes y su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y dolorosamente. Frank continuaba con la conversación - Y la verdad es que me afecta bastante ya que le he llegado a tenerle mucho cariño para mi es el hijo que nunca tuve con Ivanna, además el muchacho es bueno para los negocios.

Una marea de sentimientos se sacudió, dentro de Elisa. Solo pudo preguntar.

- ¿Por que ha tomado la decisión?

- Alega que le hace falta su familia, las hermanas.

- ¿Pero te ha dicho por un tiempo o es definitivo? Porque le podrías dar unos días para que las visite.

- Lo mismo le dije que si quería unos días, yo se los daba, se que a uno siempre le ataca la nostalgia, pero me ha dicho que lo mas seguro es que se vaya a Australia a ver uno de los negocios de oro de su padre. - Las manos de Elisa que reposaban en el pecho del hombre temblaban él las froto preguntándole.

- ¿Tienes Frio?

- Si, un poco. - Al saberse descubierta decidió mentir. Frank tomo una de las cobijas abrigo a los dos así estuvieron un rato en silencio, él sumido en sus pensamientos y Elisa teniendo una batalla campal contra las lagrimas, que se empeñaban en ganarle la partida.

A Frank el sueño ya lo vencía por lo que se acomodo en su parte de la cama no sin antes darle muestras de su amor a Elisa con besos, caricias y palabras cargadas de ternura.

La joven aprovecho y salió de la habitación se encamino a la cocina la cual estaba llena de recuerdos para ella, colocando las manos en la mesa su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar ante el llanto dejándose caer y aferrándose a una de las patas de la mesa.

- Eres un desgraciado, vienes, me seduces, me enamoras y ahora te vas como si nada hubiese pasado, acaso no sabes que este sentimiento que esta en mi, sin ti duele, duele demasiado, amarte duele Jules Leblanc, eres la persona que me ha hecho sufrir como nunca, pero también eres a la que le he tenido algo diferente al cariño, en ti conocí, la pasión, el deseo, el amor….amor maldito sentimiento.

_**18 de septiembre de 1914**_

Fabrizio llego a su casa un poco mas de las cuatro de la tarde y se le hizo raro encontrar a su padre en casa pues siempre llegaba a las seis, al verlo le dio las buenas tardes, su hermana y su madre estaban también en la sala, a las cuales saludo con un beso, las noto algo extrañas un poco distante a su madre y una mirada de tristeza le dedico Fransheska, mas no le presto muchas atención, su padre miraba el mas mínimo movimiento hecho por Fabrizio, se mantenía en silencio apenas respondió escuetamente el buenas tardes del joven, quien pidió permiso para ir a darse un baño, apenas se volvió y dios tres pasos cuando su padre lo detuvo.

- ¿Donde estuviste el miércoles por la tarde? – Hablo Luciano con voz hosca.

A Fabrizio los nervios lo embargaron pero ya había aprendido a mentir en cuanto a sus salidas y la conciencia ya no era un problema, por lo que se volvió tranquilamente, se llevo una mano al pecho señalándose y haciendo un gesto preguntando si era con él, su padre solo asintió en silencio, manteniendo el semblante serio.

- Pues padre no he matado a nadie, parece un detective policial, haciéndome esa pregunta – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Alfonso, no estoy para chistes así que responde ¿Dónde estuviste? – Pregunto seriamente.

- Pues… pues – Miro a su madre y hermana quienes se mantenían en silencio. – Por ahí papá, en el parque, por el lago viendo el atardecer. – Dijo queriendo parecer despreocupado.

- ¿Con quien? – Poniéndose de pie.

- Solo… solo, padre, tal vez platique un rato con algún conocido, pero de resto solo. – Aun no entendía porque su padre le hacia esas preguntas, aunque sospechaba.

- ¿Solo conversabas? ¿Con quien mantuviste una conversación? Si es que a eso le llamas conversar Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Espeto molesto el hombre.

- Con… con… ¿Quién se lo dijo?, padre le fueron con chimes. – Dijo al verse descubierto.

- Quien me lo dijo no importa, solo quiero saber que hacías mostrándote tan cariñoso, con Antonella Sanguinetti. – En ese momento Fiorella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Fransheska miro a su hermano mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos, sabia que lo que se le venia no era fácil.

- Yo… yo… - Porque demonios se bloqueaba delante de su padre y era tan cobarde, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

- Fabrizio, estoy esperando una respuesta ¿Que hacías besándote con una mujer que podría ser tu madre? – Apenas Luciano nombro beso a Fiorella se le inundo la garganta.

- No es mi madre… no es mi madre… es… padre ella y yo mantenemos una relación. – Dijo al fin.

- ¡Sin vergüenza! – Le grito Luciano. - ¿Te estas escuchando Fabrizio? ¿Estas escuchando lo que me estas diciendo? – Desvió la mirada a la joven. – Fransheska ve a tu cuarto.

-Papá. – Repuso la joven con voz quebrada.

- Ve a tu cuarto. – Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Ella se puso de pie y se encamino deteniéndose frente a Fabrizio, lo miro a los ojos los cuales tenía rojo, a simple vista se podía ver que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas, se puso de puntilla y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. – Fransheska. – Se hizo escuchar nuevamente Luciano.

- Padre…. – Hablo Fabrizio pero Luciano lo detuvo.

- ¿Que tipo de relación mantienes con una viuda Fabrizio? – Dijo aun mas molesto y acercándose hasta él.

- Somos... es mi mujer, padre. – Respondió con voz firme. –Antonella Sanguinetti es mi mujer. – En ese momento su mejilla izquierda ardió, una bofetada le quemo, él solo cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula soportando el dolor con rabia.

-¡Luciano! – Hablo Fiorella asombrada, poniéndose de pie.

- Fiorella no te metas… no te metas. – Sin volverse a verla solo viendo el rostro de su hijo quien se encontraba visiblemente molesto, pues su cara estaba completamente roja aunque un poco menos que su mejilla y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras los del joven parecían un mar embravecido – Debería darte vergüenza hablar así delante de tu madre.

- Usted pregunto. – Dijo con voz ronca mezcla ira y llanto.

- Camina al despacho. – Mando Luciano, Fabrizio se encamino con paso seguro, el hombre miro a su esposa haciéndole saber con esto que no debía intervenir, ya en el despacho cerro la puerta. – Ahora si me vas a decir como es eso de que te andas acostando con una mujer mayor y ¿Desde cuando?

- Lo que menos me importa es que sea mayor padre, es mi mujer desde hace casi un año… la amo padre.

- Que vas a saber del amor Fabrizio Alfonso. – Dijo con rabia. – ¿Como puedes sentir amor por una mujer mayor que tú?

- Así como lo siente mi madre por usted, ella lo ama y lo que menos le importa es la diferencia de edad, usted podría ser el padre de ella. – Encarándolo. – Y nadie dice nada. – Luciano Subió nuevamente la mano para abofetearlo pero la detuvo, bajándola y respirando profundamente.

-¡No es lo mismo!

- ¿Por que no es lo mismo? – Exigió.

- ¡Porque no lo es! – Le grito Luciano.

- ¿Por qué no lo es? Porque ella es mayor, es por eso, porque sea mayor no la puedo amar, no me puede amar ella porque yo pueda ser su hijo. – Respondió en el mismo tono de voz utilizado por su padre, primera vez que se la alzaba. – La amo padre y fue en esa mujer que puede ser mi madre, que descubrí el sentimiento, fue ella quien me hizo hombre y lo que menos me importa es la diferencia de edad.  
Luciano se aparto encaminándose y tomando asiento detrás del escritorio, apoyando los codos en este, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y mirando a la madera.

- ¿Te estas escuchando?… ¿Quieres seguir con ella Fabrizio? ¿Qué demonios le vas a ofrecer? ¿Estas seguro de su amor por ti?

- Estoy mas que seguro de su amor padre, por ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerle al menos que usted me de un puesto dentro de la empresa.

- Ni loco… tu en la empresa no trabajas, vas a estudiar te vas a recibir de medico y si ella te acepta pues no me opongo, pero primero tu futuro, ese no lo vas a tirar por la borda. – Levantando la vista.

A Fabrizio no le gusto para nada eso, ahora lo chantajearía tendría que estudiar medicina, era eso. Ser medico o Antonella, tendría que renunciar a su sueño de ser abogado, los ojos se le humedecieron ante la idea de desprenderse de una de las cosas que mas quería, pero amaba a Antonella.

- Está bien padre, igual ella me va a esperar, apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad nos vamos a casar.

- Ahhh es que hasta planes ya tienen juntos y tu familia ni enterada, ¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir? Cuando la tuvieras embarazada y que por tu bien espero y no lo hagas Fabrizio, ni se te ocurra dejarla embaraza, ya después de que te recibas podrás hacerle todos los hijos que quieras, antes no. – Dijo determinante.

- No hay problema. – Sentía una mezcla de rabia, impotencia, dolor, tristeza y alegría, pues rechazaba a su sueño, pero su padre aceptaba la relación, aceptaba que siguiera y se casara con Antonella, eso lo hacia sumamente feliz.

- Te puedes retirar. – Termino por decir Luciano quien se quedo sentado en el mismo lugar.

Al salir vio en la sala a su madre sentada llorando, corrió hasta ella y se puso de rodillas frente a esta dejando descansar la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el regazo de su madre y empezó a llorar.

- Madre perdóneme… perdóneme. – Mientras las lagrimas mojaban la falda de su madre.

- No hay nada que perdonar mi niño… nada. – Decía ella entre llanto y acariciándole la espalda. – Solo que, se me es difícil saber que robaron tu virtud, la virtud de mi nenito, de mi ángel… robaron tu inocencia mi vida, es duro para mi enterarme así, sin previo aviso… no estaba preparada, lo que menos quería era que dejaras de ser mi chiquito, pero estas creciendo mi vida y no puedo hacer nada.

- Madre siempre voy a ser su pequeño, me lo ha dicho miles de veces que así tenga canas sobre canas seré su niño, no pensaba que iba a llegar casto a viejo. – Dijo alzándose, mirando a su madre a la cara y limpiándole las lagrimas.

- No… no mi vida no esperaba eso, solo que aun te veo tan pequeño… mi vida perdona a tu padre, perdónalo se que él se siente como yo, no es fácil, cuando seas padre lo entenderás. – Acariciándole la mejilla donde su padre le había pegado. Él solo asintió en silencio. – Ahora ve a descansar, se que tienes que estar muy cansado, ya después hablaremos de tu novia… tu novia. – Soltando un gemido cargado de llanto. – Me cuesta tanto decirlo.

Fabrizio se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre, se encamino a su habitación, ella al verlo perderse por el pasillo se puso de pie y fue hasta el despacho abrió la puerta sin llamar, Luciano se puso rápidamente de pie y se volvió a la ventana, ella se acerco hasta él colocándole una mano en la espalda, él la miro y se abrazo a ella, ambos empezaron a llorar abrazados por mas de media hora estuvieron así dejando salir el dolor de saber que su hijo inminentemente se estaba convirtiendo en hombre.

_**25 de septiembre de 1914**_

Desde que sus padres se enteraron de su relación con Antonella y la misma aceptada, le permitían llegar más tarde a la casa con la condición de que el chofer de Antonella lo trajera, Fabrizio seguía con los sentimientos encontrados entre tristeza por renunciar a su sueño y alegría porque sus padres aceptaban la relación con Antonella, la que estaba un poco triste era su madre, él sabia sus razones pues le costaba mucho mas que a su padre el hecho de que llevara una vida sexual activa, su hermana el hecho de que aceptaran la relación de su hermano después de semejante alboroto en su casa, mas que gustarle le alegro muchísimo por él.

Fabrizio pasaba mucho mas tiempo con Antonella a la que no le conto a cabalidad lo sucedido con su familia ni que ya no estudiaría derecho sino medicina, la invito a ir a su casa pero ella prefirió esperar un tiempo pues no se sentiría cómoda viendo a la cara a Fiorella Di Carlo, después de que él le dijera el trato que mantenía con su madre.

Estaba en el cuarto con su madre él estaba acostado en la cama de sus padres, Fiorella estaba sentada al borde de la cama con la cabeza de Fabrizio en sus piernas, acariciándole el cabello, dibujando con sus dedos las cejas, adormitándolo con las caricias.

- Parece que fue ayer que te tuve tan pequeñito en mis brazos y ahora ya eres todo un hombre, con novia y demás, tengo miedo Fabrizio, no se que será el día que te cases y te quieras ir de la casa.

- Mamá si me caso voy a vivir muy cerca y prometo visitarte todos lo días.

- Mi vida es que aun eres muy joven y seguro que la quieres más a ella que a mí.

- Mami no… no a ti te amo y a ella también y aunque son amores diferentes tienen la misma fuerza, es como lo que tu sientes por Fran y por mi… a nosotros nos amas y a papá también no es así.

- Si mi vida es así igual solo que soy egoísta, no quiero que te aparten de mi o que dejes de quererme.

- Madre… yo a usted la amo con todo mi corazón, es irremplazable, usted es la que corre por mis venas, para mi es indispensable algo que si le puedo jurar es que ninguna otra mujer podrá sustituir eso. – Poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama abrazo a Fiorella y empezó a darle besos en la mejilla. – Mí preferida… la única… la más importante…. la que me adora… y no me quiere dejar crecer. – Diciendo entre besos al tiempo que ella sonreía.

- Eso espero… espero que no me olvides y después de que te cases, no me vengas a visitar, me voy hasta allá y te doy unas buenas nalgadas. – Llevando una de sus manos y dándole dos nalgadas. – Lo que si quiero es que me dejes a los nietos los fines de semana, me muero por criar nuevamente, si no fuera porque tu padre esta viejo y es un peligro a mi edad tuviera otro.

- ¡Mamá! No me he ido y ya estas pensando en reemplazarme, mire que me moriría de celos, pensar que le va a dar nalgadas y besos a otro, ahí no madre… mejor no me caso ni me voy a ningún lado. – Dijo entre serio y sonriente.

- Ah tu si puedes sentirte celoso.

- Mama es enserio… no me vaya a reemplazar. – Cruzando las manos sobre su pecho algo molesto.

- Está bien… esta bien solo lo dije para ver tu cara sonrojada mi vida, sabes que no puedo tener hijos ya, después de Fransheska no pude mas, por eso me vas a traer los nietos.

- Con una condición. – Mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Sin hacerles mas cariños que a mi.

- Prometido.

- Ahhh por eso es que te adoro madre. – Poniéndose de pie y tomándola por la cintura la abrazo y la elevo dando vueltas.

- Fabrizio bájame que me vas a marear, ahora vamos a ver que hacemos de almuerzo, hoy vas a cocinar conmigo te voy a aprovechar al máximo. – Él la coloco en el suelo y salieron rumbo a la cocina, había estado toda la mañana solos ya que Fransheska estaba en la casa de unas amigas practicando algunos pasos de Ballet.

_**10 de octubre de 1914**_

La cintura de Fabrizio se encontraba rodeada por las piernas de Antonella cerrando también su pecho con los brazos de ella, el agua de la tina aun estaba tibia mientras él descansaba su espalda sobre los senos de la mujer que le había cambiado la vida a su corta edad mientras él le acariciaba los mulos bajo el agua.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Antonella retiro una de sus manos del pecho del joven y tomó agua en ella estrellándola en el rostro de Fabrizio sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos tomándolo por sorpresa ante lo que se asusto, él que no coordinaba y ella empezó a reírse por la reacción del joven, quien al ser consiente se volvió tomando agua entres su manos y lanzándosela a ella, esta vez fue él quien no pudo evitar reír abiertamente, ella volvió a mojarle la cara, pero él coloco sus manos en los hombros de esta sumergiéndola por completo, derramando el agua de la tina.

- Sabes que no podrás ganarme. – Dijo entre risas cuando ella salió a la superficie.

- Fabrizio, me la vas a pagar. – Pasando las manos por sus cabellos para quitar el exceso de agua al tiempo que rompía en una carcajada, mientras él la acompañaba espero que tuviera la boca abierta y le lanzo mas agua haciéndolo ahogar con esta, por lo que empezó a toser, sin dejar de reírse se puso de pie y salió de la tina pues sabia que él volvería a hundirla, dando varios pasos para envolverse en la bata, él se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la tina a espaldas de ella cerro la diminuta cintura con sus brazos y la elevo, llevándola nuevamente a la tina.

- Fabrizio… Fabrizio, bájame. – Decía entre risas, él se metió en la tina y se sentó obligándola a ella, para luego colocarle una mano en al cabeza y hundirla nuevamente.

- Te dije que no ibas a poder conmigo. – Le dijo cuando ella salió nuevamente, ella paso la mano por su cara y se volvió a él.

- Está bien me rindo, ya se que no te podre ganar, si eres mucho mas alto que yo. – Se puso de rodillas acomodándole los cabellos mojados, él llevo sus manos a la cintura y empezó acariciarla como si la estuviera moldeando al tiempo que los ojos se le oscurecían, en Fabrizio era muy fácil saber cuando el deseo lo embargaba, las pupilas se agrandaban y el iris oscurecía inmediatamente, bajo sus manos lentamente pasándola por los muslos para llevarlas hasta las nalgas de la mujer presionándolas para luego dirigirlas nuevamente a la cintura la elevo para sentarla a horcajadas encima de él, mientras sus bocas eran un torrente de besos y con sus manos se marcaban corrientes en las espaldas, Fabrizio bajaba por el cuello de ella con sus manos en la cintura nuevamente la hacia subir un poco para saborear los pechos que ella acercaba gustosamente a la boca del joven, para después dejar que él entrara en ella entre movimientos placenteros a los cuales él acompañaba derramando aun mas el agua de la tina.

- Dime que me amas Fabrizio… Dímelo. – Decía entre jadeos.

- Te amo… Te amo Antonella… - Respondía con la respiración agitada. – Eres mi vida… mi razón de ser… mi esencia.

- Te amo Fabrizio… gracias por llegar a mi vida mi niño. – Ahogándose en la boca del joven.

Después de media hora estaban en la terraza sentados en un canapé abrazados mientras admiraban el atardecer con las manos entrelazadas, dejando que la brisa meciera suavemente sus cabellos.

- Antonella. – Susurro y ella se volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y este tomó su barbilla fundiéndose en las pupilas grises. – Quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero darte todo de mí, mi amor, mi pasión, mi amistad, hasta mi locura, quiero seguir descubriendo contigo el cielo, hasta que mis piernas ya no puedan más, hasta que envejezca.

Ella solo asintió en silencio y derramos un par de lágrimas las cuales el limpio con sus pulgares, después de esto siguieron mirando al horizonte, ya entrada las siete de la noche, Fabrizio tenía que marcharse por lo que Antonella le pidió a Federico que lo llevara como ya era costumbre.

_**12 de octubre de 1914 **_

Fabrizio llego a la casa de Antonella, donde quedaron a encontrarse para después ir al museo y de ahí a un tribunal ella había prometido llevarlo para que viera el movimiento dentro de estos, aprovechando que tenia varios amigos jueces, encontró unos pases especiales para poder presenciar un juicio, él no se negó pues no le había dicho que ya no estudiaría Leyes no sabría como tomaría la noticia.

Eva la recibió con su acostumbrado beso en la frente, ya le había tomado cariño aunque al principio se le podía ver su reprobación con la relación poco a poco fue aceptándola, esta le hizo saber que la señora tuvo que salir ya que se le había presentado una reunión de ultimo momento y no sabia cuanto tardaría, por lo que dejaba el paseo para el día siguiente, que preferiblemente regresara a su casa para que no se le hiciera tarde ya que Federico estaba con ella, a él le extraño pero no lo tomó a mal, se quedo un rato conversando con Eva para despedirse.

Al llegar a su casa saludo a su madre y hermana, estuvo mas de media hora hablando con ellas, entre anécdotas de todos, reían ante cualquier chiste hecho por alguno, a Fabrizio le extraño que su padre no hubiese llegado por lo que le pregunto a su madre, esta le dijo que había tenido una reunión en el trabajo a ultima hora por lo que llegaría un poco mas tarde de lo normal. Después de media hora subió a su habitación se ducho y bajo a la cena ya su padre había llegado y estaba en el despacho, Fabrizio fue hasta este y se reunió con él ya que habían quedado en que él le ayudaría con unas formulas del laboratorio.

Al día siguiente fue hasta la casa de Antonella que ya lo esperaba lista, se le veía hermosa con un vestido azul cobalto al parecer ya sabia que era su preferido, seguro se lo habrá dicho entre tantas platicas frente al atardecer, se dirigieron al museo y salieron mas temprano y se fueron al tribunal ahí le entregaron unas carpetas en las cuales estaban todos los detalles del caso, aun faltaba media hora para entrar, fueron al café tomaron una mesa él abrió la carpeta y durante todo el tiempo estudio el caso.

- Este hombre es inocente, si todo lo que se dice en el perfil e informe, es cierto, es inocente Antonella. – Levantando la mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – Pregunto – Si aun no has empezado a estudiar.

- Pues me se todos las leyes y códigos de memoria, esta claro que… no olvídalo. – Dijo recordando que nada ganaba con emocionarse.

Un guardia del tribunal les hizo pasar a la sala de juicio y presenciaron la primera parte, él sentía el corazón palpitarle demasiado rápido, estaba emocionado, por estar por primera vez en un juicio pero al mismo tiempo triste porque hasta ahora el juez consideraba al hombre culpable, durante el receso le dijo a Antonella.

- No tengo dudas Antonella ese hombre es inocente, se ve perfectamente que fue engañando debido a su falta de conocimientos, esos desgraciados se aprovecharon de él y su familia, además no es una mala persona, basta con mirarlo a los ojos, mira nada mas a su esposa y sus hijos, que por cierto no creo que deberían de tenerlos ahí esperando un veredicto en donde pueden condenar a su padre a prisión, no es sano… en fin tal vez lo condenen erróneamente porque los verdaderos culpables tienen dinero. – La adrenalina corría por sus venas, al sentirse tan seguro mientras Antonella lo veía sonriente aunque estaba algo callada.

Entraron a la segunda parte del juicio y la definitiva, Fabrizio se concentraba lo mas que podía, el era sumamente inteligente, mientras miraba al podio donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio, Antonella lo admiraba tranquila viendo en él esa pasión por las Leyes, al fin dieron el veredicto en el cual el hombre resulto inocente, Fabrizio se emociono y no pudo evitar aplaudir ante la imparcialidad del Juez a pesar de todo el dinero de por medio de los acusadores, se emociono al ver como el hombre salía corriendo y se abrazaba con su familia eso lo hizo sentirse lleno, completo, satisfecho se volvió a mirar a Antonella y esta estaba llorando.

- ¿Por que lloras? – Le pregunto aun emocionado.

- Por que es inocente, tenias razón. – Abrazándolo.

- Gracias a ti Antonella, si no fuese por tu ayuda ahora no entendería los artículos, gracias por traerme. – Retirándose y limpiándole las lagrimas, en pocos minutos la sala quedo vacía y ellos tuvieron que salir, fueron a un restaurante y de ahí a la casa de Antonella, llegando entrada la noche.

- ¿Te quieres quedar esta noche? – Le pregunto ya en la puerta.

- Me encantaría, si me prestas para escribirle una nota a mis padres y la enviamos con Federico. – Dijo sonriente, ella asintió y busco lo que necesitaba, después de eso subieron a la habitación, hicieron el amor casi toda la noche, como cuando a él le tocaba partir para el colegio o la ultima noche cuando ella iba a visitarlo a Londres.

Despertó entrada las nueve de la mañanas entro al baño se ducho y busco algo de ropa en el armario, ya había llevado varias mudas para tenerlas ahí, después de estar listo se sentó al borde de la cama ella despertó y se lo encontró admirándola.

- Buenos días, amor de mi vida. – Dijo sonriente. Acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella se incorporo, quedando sentada sin apartar la vista de Fabrizio ahogándose en el mar calmado que eran sus ojos, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios al cual él correspondió.

- Te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… millones de veces te amo. – Decía entre besos en los labios de Antonella.

-Ya vete… vete Fabrizio. – Le dijo apartando la vista. – Ve no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa. – Él se puso de pie y se alejo abriendo la puerta se volvió diciéndole te amo audiblemente. – Dile a Federico que te lleve, no te vas a ir solo.

- Esta bien, le diré a Federico que me lleve no te preocupes…. Te amo Antonella Sanguinetti, eres el amor de mi vida. – Dijo son esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. _**(Final octava de historia de Fabrizio)**_

Esta era la ultima noche a bordo del transatlántico que los regresaba a su casa, estaban a unas cuantas horas de reencontrarse con sus amigos y familia, también cada vez mas lejos de aquellos a quienes sus corazones anhelaban, paseaban tomados del brazo por la cubierta del barco observando el cielo colmado de estrellas, la Luna plateada y llena iluminaba con su luz todo a su alrededor, solo se escuchaba el sonido del mar golpeando el casco del barco, la música del gran salón que amenizaba la fiesta de despedida que siempre ofrecían, alguna que otra risa de los jóvenes enamorados que buscaban un lugar oscuro y a solas para poder disfrutar de su amor. Todo esto los llenaba de recuerdos y nostalgia; sin poder evitarlo un suspiro se escapo de sus pechos, los jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron ante la coincidencia.

- La noche esta enfriando, creo que lo mejor será regresar a los camarotes – Menciono Albert.

- Si, tienes razón… estamos cerca de casa – Dijo ella intentando sonar optimista. El joven asintió en silencio.

Después de esto se retiraron a descansar, planeaban tomar el tren al día siguiente con destino a Chicago, cada vez el deseo de llegar hasta su casa era más imperioso. La rubia tomó un baño, se coloco un sencillo camisón, entro en su cama cubriéndose con las cobijas, tenía media hora y no lograba conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas, esta situación la desesperaba… dejo libre un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos con frustración, luego los abrió y dejo que su mente se inundara de los recuerdos de Fabrizio. Su sonrisa, su mirada… ese azul tan hermoso y que ella adoraba, cuando le dijo en la estación de trenes que ese era su color favorito no mintió, tenían casi veinte días viajando y lo extrañaba muchísimo, extrañaba su voz, sus besos, sus caricias… su cuerpo reclamaba por todo eso que él le hacia sentir, nunca pensó que esto sucedería, ya con Terry experimento ciertas sensaciones que le resultaron tan maravillosas como nuevas, que la llenaban de miedo y de curiosidad al mismo tiempo; pero con Fabrizio las cosas eran distintas, con él deseaba descubrir, dejarse llevar, entregarse a este sentimiento que él había despertado en ella y que cada día crecía un poco mas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar el episodio en la cabaña… la primera vez cuando la beso creyéndola dormida, apenas un roce… pero que la hizo marearse, vibrar, fue tan hermoso y tierno, por supuesto no como su primer beso… ese también le gusto, aunque después reacciono como una idiota, pero lo que le siguieron… - ¡Dios Fabrizio! No te imaginas cuanto te extraño, cuanto te amo… ¿Cómo hiciste para cambiar mi vida de esta manera? Me has dado tanto amor, quiero demostrarte de alguna forma cuan importante eres para mí, siento que tú lo sabes… pero… si ese día – Decía en voz alta y sus mejilla se cubrieron de carmín al tiempo que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, se estremeció - El recuerdo de los besos, las mirada y las caricias del joven, él la hizo olvidarse de todas esas normales sociales que limitaban una entrega como la que estuvieron a punto de tener, hacerla desearlo hasta el punto que nada de eso importara… rendirse a él, eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento y es lo que desea ahora, pero la vida la aleja de nuevo del amor… y no es justo, pero tampoco se dejara vencer, porque aunque tenga que atravesar de nuevo el océano, aunque le toque recorrer el mundo entero volvería a él… y entonces nada ni nadie los separaría.

Fabrizio observaba a través de la ventana de su habitación, la cual se encontraba abierta dejando que el cálido aire de las noches de verano lo envolviera, cerró los ojos y la imagen de Candy llego hasta él, llenándolo y elevándolo, la extrañaba a mas no poder… quería poder correr, nadar, volar… tener el poder de llegar hasta ella y amarrarla en un abrazo, no separarse nunca mas… esta distancia que cada vez se hacia grande lo estaba volviendo loco, todos los días la recordaba, a cada instante y lo peor de todo era saber que a cada uno de esos instantes ella se alejaba aun mas de él. Justo ahora sentía que su cuerpo reclamaba por la dueña de su corazón y su alma; deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besándola, acariciándola… arrancándole suspiros y gemidos, volviéndolo loco de deseo, cuanto la deseaba y pensar que… dejo su mente volar a esa tarde en la cabaña del guardabosque. – Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y sus ojos se oscurecieron al tiempo que su corazón latía con más fuerza y la sangre en sus venas corría aun más rápido – El recuerdo de la piel suave y nívea de la rubia lo hacia desearla con desesperación, el temblor de su cuerpo, su aroma, su calor… esa manera de entregarse a él, su timidez que resultaba tan sensual, el sabor de su piel que era el mas exquisito de todos los manjares que en su vida hubiese probado… pensar que estuvo a punto de convertirse en el dueño no solo de su corazón y su alma, sino también de su cuerpo… en estos momentos no sabe si maldecir a su suerte por no haber tenido el privilegio de poseerla ese día o darle gracias a Dios por ello, estaba consciente que si ahora la extrañaba y su ausencia le hacia doler cada parte de si… no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese sido tenerla y después separarse…

- No la hubiese dejado ir… no hubiese podido, ella estaría hoy conmigo, como mi esposa, como mi mujer… así me hubiese tocado raptarla o confesarle a Albert que ella era mi mujer, que era mi deseo, mi deber, mi obligación responderle y casarme con ella… ¡Fabrizio! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste hombre? – Menciono con frustración – Por que ella se merece mucho mas – Se respondió de inmediato. – Si… ella se merece el cielo, las estrellas, la Luna, el Sol… el universo entero y yo se lo voy a ofrecer pero como debe ser, estoy seguro que este amor me ayudara a soportar esta distancia, nos ayudara a ambos Candy, no dudes nunca de ello amor, te prometí que te encontraría así tenga que recorrer medio mundo, lo hare y te encontrare… serás mi esposa Candice Andley.

Se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su cama, observando muchos de aquellos objetos que tenia un gran valor para ella, esos que traían hasta su mente hermoso recuerdos; la caja de música que le regalara Fabrizio por su cumpleaños, fotografías de sus padres y ellos juntos, sus primeras zapatillas de ballet, la primera rosa que le regalara Albert – De inmediato un suspiro salió de su pecho y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – Él la llenaba de felicidad con solo pensarlo, iluminaba su vida, era su príncipe, su amor, el dueño de sus pensamientos, sus sonrisas, sus suspiros… se había prometido recordarlo siempre con una sonrisa y aunque a veces la nostalgia se quería instalar en su pecho ella luchaba por alejarla, no dejaría que el dolor de su ausencia dañara este sentimiento que los dos compartían. – Tomó las fotos de ellos en Isla Caprera y la sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, él lucía tan hermoso… siempre soñó con un hombre apuesto, alto, fuerte… que la representara, que la hiciera sentir segura, confiada y Albert era eso y mucho mas, su actitud frente al mundo, lo veía caminar y suspiraba, le sonreía y suspiraba, la besaba y perdía la noción de todo a su alrededor, él colmaba cada espacio… deseaba tanto saberse suya por completo, tener hijos juntos, viajar por todos esos lugares que él mencionaba, ser parte de su vida y su mundo.

- Quiero ser tu cómplice Albert, tu amiga, tu mujer, la madre de tus hijos… tener muchos nietos y contarles tantas historias, estar contigo siempre, en tus triunfos que estoy segura serán muchos y en tus fracasos aunque estos sean pocos, despertar contigo todos los días de mi vida… hacerte feliz amor, inmensamente feliz… toda mi vida te adoraría Albert, toda mi vida. – Menciono mientras sus dedos recorrían el rostro del rubio, su corazón crecía dentro del pecho, coloco a un lado todos los demás recuerdos y se acostó, manteniendo entre sus manos la rosa y la foto que se tomara con Albert a orillas de Cala Coticcio.

Él dejo libre un suspiro mientras sus ojos se fundían en los de ella, ella que le sonreía en esa fotografía, que se veía tan feliz, tan hermosa… que lo amaba incondicionalmente, sin pretensiones, ni poses… lo amaba por él, amaba su espíritu libre, nunca ninguna mujer le había dado tanto como Fransheska Di Carlo, ninguna lo había hecho soñar de esta manera, querer vivir siempre bajo un mismo cielo, con los pies sobre la misma tierra y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que flotaba.

Ella era su milagro, su locura, su cielo… su princesa y su ángel, la dueña de un mundo maravilloso, mágico y al cual lo había invitado haciéndolo el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra. – Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando hasta él llegaron los recuerdos, la primera vez que la vio… sintió todo su mundo tambalearse, nunca en su vida había visto una mujer mas hermosa… ella irradiaba energía, vida, alegría… su sonrisa, su mirada... esos ojos grises que se habían convertido en el motivo mas hermoso para sonreír en las mañana al despertar y en las noches antes de dormir, esa mirada que le regalo la mas extraordinarias de las ilusiones, esa inocencia y esa sensualidad que la hacia deslumbrante, todo en ella era perfecto…

- ¿Cuándo te adueñaste de mi vida muchachita? ¿Cuándo deje de ser yo, para convertirme en todo eso que tú buscabas? No la pregunta seria… ¿Cómo logre ser yo lo que tú buscabas? Aun no puedo creer que merezca tanto, era tan especial Fransheska, tú me has entregado tanto chiquita que cada día le doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino… voy a regresar por ti mi vida, voy a regresar así tenga que dejar todo… ese que los demás piensa que deber ser lo primero para mí no es nada si no te tengo a ti… tú si eres mi todo Fransheska, tú eres lo mas grande que tengo en la vida… espere tanto por ti sin tener la certeza que llegaría, pero aquí estas… existe y eres mia, te juro que no dejare que nada nos separe, la próxima vez que te tenga entre mis brazos será para siempre… un siempre donde lo dos estaremos juntos. – Pensaba - Mientras recordaba los besos y las caricias que compartieron, todas esas palabras de amor, todas las promesas… promesas que cumpliría, por ella, por él… por los dos.

El Sol salía en un esfuerzo por robarle protagonismos a la densa neblina que envolvía a la ciudad de Nueva York, todos los pasajeros se encontraban en cubierta para presencia el arribo del barco a la nombrada capital del mundo, el lugar donde desembarcaban muchas esperanzas, amores, ilusiones; para algunos la felicidad, para otros la nostalgia. La sirena anuncio que dentro de poco pisarían tierras americanas, su hogar, la suave brisa de la mañana los recibió y de inmediato sintieron una calidez que desde hacia mucho los había abandonado… los sentimientos que los embargaban eran contradictorios, cada uno luchaba por controlar las emociones que llevaban dentro.

- Hemos llegado a casa – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a su mirada.

- Si… bueno aun nos falta un largo viaje en tren, pero en cuanto veamos a nuestros seres queridos habrá valido la pena – Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa para aligerar un poco la carga que se notaba en los hombros del joven.

En cuanto desembarcaron fueron recibidos por personal del Palace, los hombres tomaron el equipaje de los millonarios y los llevaron hasta el hotel donde solo se quedaron un par de horas, pues ya tenían boletos para salir en el tren de la diez de la mañana para Chicago, tomaron el desayuno en la terraza de la suite que siempre le asignaban al presidente del consorcio Andley. La vista desde la misma era sencillamente espectacular, se podía observar todo el distrito de Manhattan, el famoso Empire State, el Central Park, Broadway y otros tantos iconos de esta ciudad. Mientras Albert le señalaba algunos lugares a Candy y Ángela el tiempo se paso volando, fueron sacados de su conversación por uno de los mayordomos del hotel que llegaba para notificarles que debían salir hasta la estación de trenes pues el tren saldrían en una hora, ellos recogieron el equipaje de mano y salieron, un lujoso Mercedes Benz negro los esperaba, sus pertenencias ya habían sido llevadas, solo faltaba que ellos chequearan boletos y saldrían rumbo a su destino final.

George se disponía a salir rumbo a la oficina, después de pasar por el despacho para buscar algunos informes en los que había trabajo durante la noche de ayer, para la junta directiva que se reuniría esa misma mañana, durante esta haría de su conocimiento la llegada de Albert… la ultima noticia que recibió del joven fue un telegrama donde le notificaba de su arribo al país el día de hoy, sin embargo conociéndolo como lo conocía, estaba casi seguro que lo ultimo que el joven deseaba era instalar una asamblea o algún otro tipo de reunión a su llegada, probablemente desearía descansar un par de días y después regresar a las oficinas, algo en su actitud le dejaba ver que no estaba del todo cómodo con su salida tan intempestiva de Italia, la insistencia por saber con mas detalle sobre la salud de su tía, demostraba su preocupación… al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver sus dudas respecto a la gravedad de la enfermedad.

Casi podía jurar que tanto Albert como Emilia Elroy se conocían lo bastante bien para intuir que algo sucedía, tal vez el apego del joven por esa ciudad había comenzado a despertar en él ese espíritu aventurero que por tanto tiempo había intentado mantener dormido y eso era algo totalmente inconveniente para la estabilidad de la familia… en realidad para los planes de la matrona, ella se había encargado de hacerle saber una y otra vez lo vital de su presencia en la empresa, debía ser la imagen de la familia, ocupar su lugar. Por otro lado Albert conocía muy bien el carácter de la mujer y seguramente se le hacia extraño que no lo hubiese obligado a regresar antes, tal vez pensando que lo haría de un momento a otro… pero como esto no se daba, termino por optar tenerlo en su presencia con medidas extremas… como su enfermedad.

Ahora él conociéndolos a ambos, estaba mas que convencido que las conclusiones de estos podían tener mucho de certeza, la mujer temía que el joven volviese a retomar su vida de libertad y aventura, dejando de lado la empresa y según ella el bienestar de la familia. Y este por su parte sentía que todo esto de la enfermedad y la urgencia por tenerlo aquí de nuevo no era mas que una excusa para obligarlo a volver, consciente que si de verdad él había empezado a retomar sus antiguos gustos, seria muy difícil hacerle regresar sin un motivo de peso de por medio. – Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida y las carpetas entre las manos cuando una voz conocida lo saco de estos.

- Buenos días George –

- Buenos días señora Elroy ¿Cómo amanece? – Saludo en tono cortes.

- Bastante mejor, gracias… veo que vas de salida – Contesto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Me alegra por usted, efectivamente me dirigía a la oficina pero pase antes a buscar estas carpetas para la junta quincenal – Dijo observando en detalle a la mujer – Pretendo informar a la misma de la llegada de William al país – Agrego viendo como la mirada de la mujer se iluminaba de inmediato.

- Entiendo ¿Esta confirmado el arribo de los chicos para mañana? - Inquirió de nuevo fijando su mirada en el hombre.

- Si señora, en todos momentos ya deben haber llegado a Nueva York o en su defecto deben estar pronto a hacerlo, él deseaba viajar hoy mismo a Chicago por ello compre los boletos para el tren que salía al mediodía, seguramente se quedaran en el Palace hasta entonces, descansando pues el viaje no es nada fácil – Respondió en su acostumbrado tono.

- En cuando pueda intente comunicarse con él y me informa de cualquier eventualidad, estaré a la espera… - Dijo caminando hasta uno de los ventanales de la sala.

- Por supuesto señora Elroy, pierda cuidado… pero en caso que no pueda hacerlo es porque seguramente ya han tomado el tren como usted comprenderá, los jóvenes se encuentran muy preocupados por su estado de salud y dudo que deseen retrasarse – Menciono viendo el cambio en el semblante de la mujer.

- Entonces se sentirán muy aliviados cuando vean mi mejoría, esta seguramente se debe en parte al hecho de saber que tendré a William de nuevo aquí, junto a nosotros, en el lugar que le corresponde y no otro – Dijo volviéndose para mirar al administrador – Solo espero que haya dejado todos sus asuntos saldados en Italia… la sucursal puede ser administrada por el personal que ha quedado a cargo de ella, seguramente gente de confianza y con suficiente capacidad para hacerlo, sino podemos trasladar a alguien de aquí a esa ciudad y que esta se encargue… pero William debe permanecer al frente del imperio Andley y eso solo puede hacerlo desde aquí – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Creo que esa decisión será tomada por William en su respectivo momento señora, por lo pronto debemos concentrarnos en su llegada y brindarle todo el apoyo y la colaboración que él nos solicite, ya sea aquí o en cualquier otro lugar… - La mujer lo interrumpió.

- Precisamente a eso me refiero, una vez William se instale de nuevo en el consorcio, las demás sucursales podrán ser manejadas por personas calificadas, no será necesario que él tenga que viajar hasta estas de manera constante para verificar su buen funcionamiento, él esta para hacer cosas mucho mas importantes que encargarse de una pequeña sucursal recién abierta – Contesto la mujer con autoridad.

- Señora disculpe mi atrevimiento… pero noto en usted cierto rechazo a la idea de que el joven regrese a Europa, sabe tan bien como yo que esto es algo imposible, en algún momento él tendrá que viajar de nuevo, no solo a verificar el estado de la sede del banco en Florencia sino en las demás que se encuentran en este continente – Expreso con naturalidad.

- Soy plenamente consciente de ello George, sé que tendrán que viajar de nuevo, pero no por el momento, William debe permanecer al lado de su familia, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades, con su deber como un Andley… lo demás puede esperar, ya tuvo mucho tiempo lejos de los suyos, no fueron una o dos semanas, fueron seis meses George… el papel de buen samaritano debe cambiar o en su defecto ser llevado acabo desde este lugar y no otro – Indico con tono imperativo.

El hombre asintió en silencio, no quiso agregar nada mas ya que la mujer empezaba a alterarse, pero casi podía asegurar que lo que ella deseaba no seria ley esta vez, William ya no era un niño.

* * *

_**En la distancia estás, pero presente  
sigues en mí. Tus ojos no se han ido.  
Fijos, me dicen: "Calla. No hay olvido.  
Te engaña el viento, el horizonte miente".**_

**_Estás aquí, debajo de mi frente,_**  
**_cerca del corazón y su latido._**  
**_Tu aliento va en mis venas escondido_**  
**_como un secreto, generoso afluente._**

**_En la ceniza está oculta la brasa_**  
**_y el fuego en cada pecho que suspira,_**  
**_que el gozo besa y que el dolor traspasa._**

**_Déjame, amor, al menos la mentira_**  
**_de este espejismo dulce que no pasa_**  
**_como un leopardo de humo que se estira._**

_**Presencia. Carmen González Huguet. **_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	65. Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26**

_**Por ti puedo ser amor y fe…**_  
_**No veo la hora de volver… no veo la hora de volverte a ver.**_

El tren se movía a toda velocidad dejando atrás los lugares despoblados para entrar a la hermosa y brillante ciudad de Chicago, el Sol se encontraba en lo alto iluminando cada rincón del paisaje ante sus ojos, sus mirada se perdían en este mientras sus recuerdos llegaban hasta ellos colmándolos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido pues todo en este lugar era igual a meses atrás, aunque cuando ellos salieron era invierno, esa era la única diferencia el cambio de estación de resto lucía exactamente igual al lugar que ellos dejaron hace seis meses atrás.

En la estación los esperaba George en compañía de dos hombres y otro auto, según Emilia Elroy después de un viaje tan largo seguramente los jóvenes traían consigo una gran cantidad de equipaje, evidentemente fue de esta manera… sin embargo no era mucho mas de que se habían llevado y en comparación con el de la matrona, era mínimo tratándose de tres personas. Los pasajeros comenzaron a descender del tren y George se acerco hasta los jóvenes en cuanto los vio dejando que los jóvenes se encargaran de las maletas.

- ¡William! – Exclamo al observar que el joven miraba a todos lados.

- ¡George! – Dijo el chico al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo - ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto acercándose hasta este y dándole un abrazo.

- Muy bien gracias… ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Inquirió recibiendo de buen agrado el abrazo.

- Bien… un poco agotador ya que apenas llegamos ayer a Nueva York y salimos enseguida para acá – Contesto el rubio.

- Es algo extenuante, Candice que alegría verte de nuevo, luces muy hermosa – Menciono en su habitual todo, con confianza pero sin perder la distancia.

- Muchas gracias George, también me alegra mucho verte – Expreso caminando hasta el hombre para darle un abrazo.

- Señor Johnson – Lo saludo Ángela con una sonrisa.

- Ángela usted también luce muy linda, por favor acompáñenme ya los autos nos esperan - Señalo y todos caminaron junto al hombre.

Recorrían las calles de la ciudad y todo se les seguía mostrando de la misma manera, los transeúntes caminaban cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, así como ellos lo estaban en los suyos, cuando tomaron el camino que los llevaría hasta la mansión Andley, el rubio se aventuro a formular la pregunta que lo había mantenido preocupado durante todos estos días.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi tía George? – Pregunto mirando al hombre.

- Bastante mejor William… el medico la atendió ayer y noto su mejoría así que la autorizo para abandonar su habitación, esta mañana cuando salí estaba en el jardín – Contesto el hombre con la vista en el camino.

- ¿Estuvo en el hospital? – Inquirió Candy preocupada, no pensaba que fuese tan grave.

- No Candice, fue atendida en la casa no quiso internarse… el medico tampoco lo considero necesario, sin embargo estuvo bajo muchos cuidados – Respondió intentando parecer lo mas casual posible.

- Es un alivio saber que esta mucho mejor, estábamos muy preocupados por ella – Menciono el rubio cuando sus ojos se toparon con el inmenso portal de hierro forjado con el escudo de la familia Andley en el centro, en cuanto vieron el auto uno de los empleados de la casa abrió el mismo y saludo a los recién llegados, estos respondieron con una sonrisa.

El lugar se notaba en total tranquilidad, el hermoso jardín desplegando como siempre sus mágicos colores y sus exquisitos aromas que los embriagaban, la calidez del ambiente se sentía en todo el lugar, no solo por ser verano sino porque regresaban a ese que a pensar de la distancia y el tiempo aun consideraban su hogar. Bajaron de los autos y George fue el primero en llegar hasta la puerta, toco el timbre y segundos después aparecía en el umbral Arthur.

- Buenos días, bienvenidos señor William, señorita Candice, Ángela – Los recibió el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – Dijeron al unisonó los jóvenes.

Cuando entraron al salón este estaba hermosamente decorado y en el se encontraban Annie, Archie, la pequeña Keisy, todos los empleados de la casa y sentada a un lado Emilia Elroy; todos se notaban felices, sonreían y sus miradas brillaban al ver de nuevo a los jóvenes, Annie camino hasta ellos.

- Bienvenidos – Menciono con una sonrisa mientras le daba un gran abrazo a la rubia.- ¡Candy que hermosa luces! – Agrego emocionada.

- ¡Annie! Que alegría verte – Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga – Te ves tan hermosa y la pequeña Keisy… ¡Dios mira nada mas que grande estas! – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Albert bienvenido! – Menciono Archie caminando para saludar al rubio.

- Gracias Archie – Expreso dándole un abrazo.

- Bienvenidos – Se escucho la voz de Emilia Elroy quien se encontraba sentada a unos pasos de ellos.

- Tía – Dijo el joven mientras caminaba para saludar a la mujer. - ¿Cómo se siente? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Mucho mejor hijo y feliz de tenerte en casa de nuevo – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Tía abuela – Dijo la rubia caminando hasta la mujer para darle un abrazo.

- Candice – Menciono la mujer recibiendo el abrazo pero sin perder su habitual postura.

- Me alegra mucho verla bien, estábamos muy preocupados – Expreso mirando a la mujer.

- Gracias… esta vez creo que el asunto fue mas serio de lo habitual, los años no llegan solos – Señalo mirando a la chica y su sobrino.

- Usted es una mujer fuerte tía, ya vera como pronto estará respuesta por completo – Menciono el rubio tomando la mano de la mujer entre las suyas.

- Eso espero hijo… pero no me quiero engañar – Dijo con voz ronca.

- Por favor tía abuela, hoy es un día para estar felices, dejemos los malos pensamientos de un lado, ahora con la presencia de Candy en casa no tendrá de lo cual preocuparse ¿No es así? – Dijo Archie con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, ya vera como pronto estará totalmente recuperada – Sentencio la rubia con una sonrisa.

Después de eso todos pasaron a la terraza para compartir con los recién llegados, los empleados les sirvieron té, galletas y los dulces favoritos de la rubia, los cuales ella recibió con una sonrisa, entre comentarios del viaje, algunos de su estadía en Florencia ante lo cual los jóvenes se les iluminaba la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibido para las damas y otra tantos se llevo a cabo el recibimiento, compartieron cerca de dos horas y después subieron a su habitaciones para descansar pues el vieja había sido realmente agotador.

Archie, Annie y Keisy se marcharon dejándole la invitación para un almuerzo el domingo en su casa, la cual aceptaron gustosos despidiéndose con un abrazo y una sonrisa de los esposos, se excusaron ante la anciana. En cuanto entraron a sus habitaciones lo primero que hicieron fue darse un baño y buscar entre sus cosas aquellos que mas apreciaban y que siempre estaban con ellos, el sueño logro vencerlos, viajar durante tanto tiempo no era para nada fácil, aun si se encontraban en primera clases y menos cuando la mayoría de esas noche las habían pasado en vela, extrañando y sumidos en recuerdos.

Todas las noches eran un verdadero infierno le era imposible conciliar el sueño, mas sin embargo al sentir a Frank despertarse para ir al trabajo se hacia la dormida, escuchaba cada ruido causado por el hombre en el baño mientras se preparaba a pesar de que eran muy pocos, sentía el beso en la mejilla para luego escuchar la puerta. Inmediatamente abría los ojos y se quedaba mirando el techo sin saber que hacer, la verdad era que no podía hacer nada. Jules se marcharía, era algo inminente y eso no solo preocupaba a Frank, sino que a ella le hacia caer al punto de la desesperación, a dos semanas no pensaba cambiar de opinión a pesar que su esposo le había hecho varias propuestas para que revocara la decisión, no lo había logrado. Escucho un golpe en la puerta.

- Buenos días señora. - Saludo la joven entrando a la habitación.

- Buenos días Flavia.

- ¿Le preparo su baño?

- No, aun no tengo ganas de salir de la cama, después se enfría el agua.

- Como diga señora ¿Usted dirá si necesita algo?

- No… no por ahora no necesito nada cualquier cosa te aviso, te puedes retirar. - La joven solo asintió en silencio y salió.

Después de tres horas tratando deponer en orden sus ideas, llamo a Flavia y a Dennis las cuales subieron inmediatamente.

- Diga señora - Hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Dennis tu prepara a Frederick, lo abrigas bien voy a salir.

- Si señora - Dijo la joven y salió.

- Tu Flavia prepara mi baño y luego me buscas algo que sea adecuado para ir a las oficinas de mi marido.

Al salir del baño la joven se coloco un vestido blanco dividió en la cintura por un ancho fajín lila el mismo no necesitaba corsé, si había algo por lo que Elisa Wells se caracterizaba era por capturar miradas cada vez que era vista en reuniones siempre imponía la moda ya que todo su vestuario era importado, Flavia le peino el cabello haciéndole un moño algo elaborado en la nuca y se coloco un sombreo blanco por plumas y cintas del mismo color del fajín, salió de la habitación tomo al pequeño en brazos y le dijo al chofer que la llevara hasta la compañía de Frank.

Al llegar todas las miradas voltearon a verla, las mujeres con admiración, pues todas querían casarse con un hombre como Frank para así poder lucir tan elegantemente como la señora y los hombre atontados, todos desearían que sus esposas tuvieran al menos la mitad de la belleza de la joven.

- Buenos días señora Wells ¿Cómo esta? - Le pregunto la asistente de Frank con tono amable.

- Buenos días Elizabeth, muy bien gracias. ¿Mi esposo se encuentra?

- Si señora aunque, ahora mismo esta reunido con varios proveedores de Shanghái. - Respondió la joven buscando las palabras apropiadas.

- ¿Estará muy ocupado? la verdad es que quiero darle la sorpresa. – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Déjeme ver que puedo hacer por usted? – La joven mostrando una sonrisa y levantándose de la silla detrás de su escritorio.

- Gracias Elizabeth. - Respondió la joven en tono amable. La joven camino hasta la puerta de la oficina de Frank y toco la puerta después de unos segundos se escucho un adelante.

- Disculpe señor hay alguien que desea verlo.

- ¿Quien es Elizabeth? - Pregunto Frank con el tono amable que siempre le caracterizaba a pesar de haber sido interrumpido en media reunión.

Elisa no espero a que la joven la anunciara se encamino y se paro detrás de la chica para que Frank pudiera verla, al hombre casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas ante la sorpresa y una sonrisa brillante apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Puedo? - Pregunto la pelirroja con el pequeño en brazos y respondiendo a la sonrisa del hombre. Los caballeros que acompañaban a Frank voltearon para ver quien era la persona que llegaba, para ellos era como un ángel pelirrojo, sin duda una de las mujeres más hermosas que sus ojos pudieran apreciar.

- Si claro amor. - Al tiempo que se encaminaba para tomar al pequeño en brazos y darle un beso a su esposa discreto en los labios. Para los Hu (nativos de Shanghái), casi las quijadas les cae al piso, jamás pensaron que esa belleza fuera la esposa de Frank, al principio pensaron que era su hija y el pequeño el nieto, las miradas entre los hombres era de asombro. - Señores, les presento a mi esposa e hijo. - Hablo Frank en shanghainés con la sonrisa imborrable, tenia el orgullo hinchado.

- Amor no sabía que hablabas también el Mandarín le comento la joven con una sonrisa.

- No es Mandarín amor es shanghainés es una división del Wu.

- Me asombras más aun. - Con un asentimiento y marcando el asombro, dedicándole una sonrisa a los visitantes.

Los hombres la saludaron con la reverencia particular que los caracteriza, ante lo cual Frank hizo lo mismo y miro a su esposa para que lo hiciera.

- Te están saludando amor.

Después de un rato de unas palabras entre Frank y los Hu en un idioma completamente extraño para Elisa su esposo le dijo:

- Dicen que eres una mujer muy linda, que debería considerarme uno de los hombres mas afortunados del mundo.

- ¿Y tu que les dices? - Pregunto la joven con cierto interés al ver como su marido manejaba a la perfección el idioma.

- Que para mi eres el regalo mas grande que me ha dado Dios y que si me considero uno de los hombre mas afortunados.- La conversación transcurrió un poco mas de quince minutos donde Frank valía de traductor para Elisa, los elogios para con ella y su hijo, eran el tema de conversación, los hombre terminaron por despedirse quedando encantados con la esposa de uno de sus mayores inversionistas.

Ya solos en la oficina Frank llamo a Elizabeth para que trajera algo para el niño, pero ella prefirió llevárselo un rato, Frederick era un pequeño muy vivaz, fácil de que las personas se encariñaran con él, la joven salió con el bebe en brazos y cerro la puerta dejando a sus padres solos, no sin antes recibir una orden por parte de su jefe de que no fuera interrumpido por nadie.

Él sentó al borde del inmenso escritorio de caoba macizo abriendo las piernas y trajo a su mujer hasta él tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios.

- Y ahora si ¿A que se debe esta sorpresa? - Le pregunto mirando la miel de los ojos de Elisa.

La joven que tenía los brazos caídos, los llevo hasta el cuello de su esposo y ajustando la corbata le respondió.

- Es que tenía ganas de salir, a veces me aburro todo el día en la casa.

- Te lo he dicho amor deberías salir mas, ¿Que se yo? con tus amigas tienes mucho tiempo que no las visitas, a tu madre.

- Sabes muy bien que siempre que voy a casa de mi madre tenemos una discusión, por eso prefiero no ir.

- Bueno entonces sal con tus amigas ya Frederick esta grande y Dennis se puede hacer cargo de él perfectamente.

- Si tienes razón, pero cambiando el tema, acá hay mucha gente nueva, ¿O es que tenía tanto tiempo sin venir?

- De las dos un poco respondió Frank. - Acariciando la espalda de su mujer, ante lo que ella suspiro, había decidido olvidar a Jules aunque la verdadera razón de su visita era verlo al menos por última vez.

- ¿Y el señor Leblanc aun esta con la ida de irse? - Termino por preguntar Elisa armándose de valor.

- Bueno hasta ahora no sé, no me ha comentado nada nuevo y hasta que no vea la carta de renuncia en este escritorio - Dijo el hombre tocando al lado donde estaba sentado - No lo tomare como un hecho.

- Es una lastima verdad, Frederick le tomo tanto cariño. - Dijo la joven con resignación.

- Porque no vas a verlo, ve a saludarlo ya es casi la hora de salida, le dices a Elizabeth que te lleve, o si prefieres ir sola es la cuarta oficina del corredor a la derecha, en este mismo piso, no te acompaño porque tengo que firmar esto papeles. - Dijo el hombre tomando varios en sus manos.

- Bueno la verdad no te quito más tiempo. - El hombre la trajo mucho mas cerca para darle un beso apasionado en el que él se fundía por completo pero que ella correspondía con sus ojos abiertos y movimientos automáticos y lentos. Separándose del beso ella limpios los labios de él - Bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos en la noche amor.

- Espero que el tiempo corra, para verte de nuevo. - Y la joven salió encontrándose a la salida con Elizabeth que estaba jugando con Frederick.

- ¿Ya se marcha la señora? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

- Si Elizabeth muchas gracias por todo. - Le respondió tomando al pequeño y se dirigió por el corredor a la cuarta oficina a la derecha. Pero antes de llegar se paro en seco ante la escenas que estaban frente a sus ojos, vio a Jules tomándole la mano a una de las compañeras y dedicándole una sonrisa que solo le había visto dedicarle a ella, ¿Quién era la mujer? No supo, se encontraba de espalda. Elisa sintió, como una llama se encendía dentro de su ser, una llama que comenzó por la planta de los pies y poco a poco le fue subiendo hasta la cabeza, las manos le empezaron a temblar en su vida había deseado fulminar a alguien como lo estaba deseando con esa mujer a la que Jules le tomaba las manos. - ¿Quién se creía ella para tocarlo de esa manera? Y él como era capaz de dedicarle una de sus sonrisas que solo las consideraba como suyas. Sentía que iba a hacer combustión espontanea por lo que decidió dar media vuelta y regresar, no quería arriesgarse no sabia hasta que punto podía contenerse por lo que prefirió irse, sentía que las lagrimas la ahogaban por dentro pero no podía dar un espectáculo en la empresa de su marido, por lo que salió casi corriendo de la misma.

**15 de octubre de 1914.**

El día de ayer no pudo ir por la tarde a la casa de Antonella pues ya había pasado toda la noche con ella y no quería que su madre empezara a celarlo por lo que paso todo el día con ella y Fransheska, cuando llego su padre decidieron cenar en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, la cena transcurrió entre chistes, después caminaron varias cuadras contemplando la ciudad.

Al día siguiente fue temprano a la casa de Antonella pero esta no estaba Eva le dijo que había viajado por dos días a Roma pues tenia unos negocios pendiente allá, se le hizo raro que no le comentara nada la noche anterior aunque pensándolo bien no fue mucho lo que hablo, regreso a su casa y esos dos días fueron los mas largos de su vida, sentía que cada vez mas dependía de Antonella, que era su mundo, su sol, su luna.

Después de esos dos días fue a su casa y esta lo recibió alegremente, aunque la noto algo distante, además de que no cedió a que hicieran el amor, solo acoto que estaba muy cansada por el viaje y le pidió que se marchara, para poder dormir un rato ya que estando él ahí no lo haría.

**25 de Octubre de 1914**

Fue el día que tuvieron su primera discusión, pues ella cada vez lo evadía mas y por mas que él le preguntara que si había hecho algo mal, ella no decía nada, que solo no tenia ánimos para estar con él, por lo cual Fabrizio se molesto y se marcho iracundo de su casa, sin poder evitar llorar por todo el camino, llego a su casa y paso directamente a su habitación, ante las miradas extrañadas de su madre y hermana.

Fransheska subió al cuarto de Fabrizio, aunque este no la invito a pasar ella entro y lo encontró llorando en la cama.

- ¿Se pelearon? – Pregunto ella sentándose al borde de la cama. Él solo asintió en silencio.

- Bueno en realidad quien discutió fui yo. – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Seguro te dio razones. – Acoto acostándose al lado de su hermano. Él se abrazo a ella acariciándole los cabellos, ella empezó a llorar.

- No estés triste, yo soy un tonto Campanita, es que me tomo las cosas muy enserio.

- No me gusta verte llorar Peter pan, si ella te quisiera no te hiciera llorar.

- Ella no sabe que estoy llorando… además ya te dije que quien se porto mal fui yo. – Limpiándole las lagrimas a su hermana.

- ¿Me puedo quedar a cuidarte esta noche? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, este solo asintió en silencio, así se mantuvieron hasta que el sueño los venció, al día siguiente fue temprano a la casa de Antonella a pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento de la noche anterior, pero Eva dijo que no se encontraba aunque él sabia que estaba ahí solo que no quiso verlo.

**5 de Noviembre de 1914**

Antonella no dejaba que él la viera, ya últimamente decía que le dijeran que simplemente no quería verlo, solo eso, pero ese día subió hasta la habitación sin el permiso de Eva y ella estaba sentada en el canapé en la terraza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto asombrada al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- ¿Antonella solo quiero saber que paso? ¿Por que no quieres verme?… ¿Que he hecho tan mal? esta bien, si, me fui molesto ese día pero no creo que sea para tanto, Antonella yo te amo y no creo que una simple discusión sea para que no hayas querido verme en todo este tiempo, Antonella no consigo dormir… amor te lloro todas las noches.

- Fabrizio… no… es que no se como decírtelo… Fabrizio ya no… lo nuestro no puede ser.

- Antonella por favor no me digas eso. – Al tiempo que se le inundaban los ojos. – Ni siquiera lo menciones. – Acercándose hasta ella para abrazarla, pero esta retrocedió dos pasos.

- Mejor vete Fabrizio, vete… ¡Vete! – Le grito estas últimas palabras.

- No ¡No! Me voy a ir. – Alzando también la voz la cual se encontraba temblorosa por las lágrimas. – Yo te amo mujer, no me puedes pedir que me vaya así, no me puedes dejar así. – Suavizando la voz al tiempo que lloraba, Ella se volvió dándole la espalda.

- No hay nada que decir Fabrizio ya te lo he dicho… vete. – Dijo apenas en un susurro.

El se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación llorando con el alma destrozada, no fue directamente a la casa pues sabia que su madre se preocuparía por lo que se fue al lago subió al bote y remo quedándose a mitad del lago se acoto y se puso a mirar el cielo mientras los sollozos irrumpían el silencio y de vez en cuando el canto de los pájaros, lloro hasta quedare dormido, cuando despertó ya era de noche no sabia que hora seria pero remo hasta la orilla y se fue a pie hasta su casa, su madre lo esperaba en la puerta, esta al verlo pensaba regañarlo pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba lo abrazo y este rompió a llorar.

- Mi vida, mi bebe ¿Qué ha pasado? – Acariciándole los cabellos mientras él rodeaba la cintura de su madre.

- Nada… Nada mamá. – Entre llanto.

- ¿Como que nada? Mira nada mas como estas, te hizo algo Antonella es eso ¿Verdad? – Él mantuvo silencio. – Es eso… ella te ha lastimado. – Dijo con voz dura y se soltó del abrazo. Entro a la casa con paso rápido y seguro, subió a su habitación busco su bolso y bajo, mientras Fabrizio la seguía.

- ¿Mamá que vas hacer? Por favor madre.

- Voy a ir a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a esa mujer, no es quien para hacerte sufrir, no a mi niño, como puede tener tanta sangre fría para hacerte llorar de esa manera… ya vera… va a saber quien es Fiorella Di Carlo. – Decía con rabia en cada una de sus palabras mientras se empolvaba la nariz con manos temblorosas a causa de la ira.

- Mamá, no… no ella no tiene la culpa, yo… yo soy el culpable. – Tomándola por la mano para que no saliera. – Yo fui quien se molesto con ella, por favor madre no vayas. – Dijo con los ojos cristalizados ante las lágrimas. Su madre al verlo dejo el bolso en el mueble del recibidor y lo abrazo nuevamente. Después de un rato él se tranquilizo un poco y subió a la habitación, se dio un baño y no bajo a cenar pues no quería que su padre lo viera en ese estado, por lo que permaneció en su cama, conciliando el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada.

Apenas si durmió se levanto temprano y fue a la casa de ella otra vez, pero esta vez estaba Federico y Gastón para que no lo dejaran pasar, sabia que a Eva la burlaba fácilmente, así pasaron varios días y no lograba verla.

**20 de noviembre de 1914**

Ya sabia que por el día se le haría imposible entrar a la mansión pues ya sabía a la hora que iba, esa noche se escapo colocándose uno de sus mejores trajes aun era temprano sabia que la vería, estaba seguro por lo que compro un ramo de rosas blancas, estaba dispuesto a reconciliarse, sus esperanzas estaban renovadas, después de vivir tantos días en agonía.

Al llegar a la casa como era de esperarse ya los hombres no estaban por lo que se encontró con Eva ella trato de detenerlo pero debido a su edad avanzada no pudo correr tras él.

- Niño… no… no por favor, no suba, no vaya a la hab… - Dijo nerviosamente la mujer pero ya era muy tarde. El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Antonella la dejo sin moverse en los últimos escalones de la escalera observando a Fabrizio, quien se quedo parado en el umbral.

Fabrizio en el quicio dejo caer el ramo de rosas, al ver a Antonella en la cama con otro hombre, en ese momento el joven sintió que el cielo se le desmoronaba, los sueños se le hicieron pedazos, el dolor que se le instalo en el pecho amenazaba con asfixiarlo, con un por qué por delante, al tiempo que se le desplomaban las alas y los ojos se le inundaban en lagrimas, se sentía caer en pedazos. Ella estaba encima de él.

- Cierra la puerta Fabrizio… cierra la puerta. – Esas palabras las escuchaba lejanas pero con fuerza suficiente para golpearle el corazón, apretárselo y desangrarlo, las lágrimas rodaron sin poder evitarlo cerró la puerta y se dio media vuelta, se encamino con la poca fuerza que tenia bajo las escaleras y Eva lo esperaba al pie de esta.

- Mi pequeño. – Le dijo y lo abrazo, un abrazo al que él se aferro ella lo encamino a la cocina sentándolo en una silla donde ella seguía abrazándolo y meciéndolo. La anciana sabia que no podía dejarlo ir así, le preparo un té para calmarlo un poco, de la boca de Fabrizio no salían palabras solo lágrimas silenciosas, estaba como perdido, ido del mundo, aun no asimilaba lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, ella le hablaba, trataba de confortarlo con palabra pero era imposible, el no mostraba ninguna emoción en su cara que no fuese dolor, así pasaron las horas hasta que se escucho la puerta de la habitación de Antonella abrirse nuevamente y unos pasos bajar las escaleras, se puso de pie sin decir nada y fue como si en ese momento su cuerpo hubiese sido poseído, se encamino vio al hombre bajando las escaleras Eva trato de detenerlo pero no pudo solo grito.

- ¡Señora! ¡Señora! – Desesperada.

Fabrizio subió rápidamente y con la ira reflejada en el rostro no le dio tiempo al hombre reaccionar y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula haciéndolo trastabillar, rodar por las escaleras, y caer al suelo, él bajo rápidamente y le dio otro golpe, luego empezó a darle patadas con toda la rabia que tenia por dentro, quería reventarle el alma a ese desgraciado por haber tocado a Antonella.

Eva lo tomó por un brazo para que dejara de golpear al hombre, en ese momento le dio tiempo de ponerse de pie y agarro a Fabrizio por la corbata y lo jalo hacia él para darle un golpe.

- ¡No!… ¡No! Adriano… es un niño… es apenas un niño. – Dijo Antonella bajando las escaleras y tomándolo por la cintura se arrodillo. – No le hagas nada por favor… por favor. – Mientras lloraba, sabia que al momento de golpearlo ella no tendría la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo. El hombre con rabia se limpio el hilo de sangre que salía de su comisura izquierda, llevándose una de las manos a su costado ante el dolor de las patadas de Fabrizio.

- Te salvas por eso mocoso. – Le dijo con rabia y lo soltó empujándolo haciéndolo caer con Eva, salió de la casa azotando la puerta, Antonella miro a Fabrizio quien ayudaba a levantar a la señora.

- Contento, Feliz, Satisfecho. – Le dijo con rabia y subió a la habitación.

Fabrizio sintió aun mas dolor por lo que acababa de decirle, necesitaba pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento tan impulsivo, se encamino.

- ¿Niño a donde va? No se humille más.

- Tengo que pedirle disculpas Eva, fui un bruto. – Dijo entre lágrimas y subió, entro sigilosamente a la habitación su mirada se clavo en la cama la cual estaba completamente desordenada, la busco con la mirada y estaba en la terraza al borde mirando hacia el jardín.

- Antonella…

- Vete Fabrizio… es mejor que lo hagas ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con lo que viste? – Dijo con rabia.

- No… no Antonella yo te amo y si me dices que solo lo hiciste porque estás molesta conmigo, te juro que yo me olvido de todo, me hago de cuenta que no vi nada, que todo fue una visión de mis estúpidos celos, Antonella perdona mi estupidez, no sé, solo no pensé. – Mientras lloraba camino hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda. – Antonella, perdóname yo no vi nada… no vi nada, pero no me dejes, mi amor no me dejes, por favor no podre salir adelante, no puedes haber olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido, Antonella tu eres mi vida… te lo he dicho miles de veces.

Ella trataba de soltarse del agarre de Fabrizio en su cintura.

- Suéltame Fabrizio, ya todo se acabo, se termino… ¿Como quieres que te lo diga?

- No lo entiendo, mírame… Antonella mírame. – Rogaba Fabrizio, ella logro soltarse y camino rápidamente escaleras abajo.

- Eva… Eva llama a Federico que se lleve a Fabrizio que lo saque así sea por la fuerza. – Dijo con rabia y la mujer salió en busca del chofer, quien llego a los pocos minutos.  
Fabrizio que la había seguido no paraba de hablarle de suplicarle que no lo dejara.

- Joven acompáñeme por favor… vamos a llevarlo a su casa.- Decía el hombre tomándolo por un brazo.

- Federico… no… no me voy… - Dirigiéndose ahora a Antonella. – Mi amor, Antonella por favor no me saques de tu vida, no de esta manera.

- Federico, llévatelo. – Dijo con voz firme y subió las escaleras.

- ¡Antonella! ¡Antonella! – Gritaba el joven, mientras Federico lo sacaba prácticamente arrastras. –

- Joven baje la voz por favor ya son las tres de la madrugada, va a despertar el vecindario. – Decía el hombre, que logro meterlo en el auto y lo llevo a la casa Di Carlo, lo recibió su padre quien no quiso despertar a Fiorella.

- Gracias señor. – Dijo Luciano y cerró la puerta. – Fabrizio al despacho. – Dijo firmemente, el joven se encamino y tomó asiento mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

- Padre… disculpe. – Dijo entre lágrimas.

- ¿Qué paso? – Tomando asiento.

- Solo discutimos nada más. – Esquivando la mirada de su padre.

- ¿Estas seguro que solo discutieron? – El joven solo asintió en silencio. – Fabrizio Alfonso puedes dejar de vernos las cara de estúpidos a tu madre y a mi, ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta de todo lo que te esta pasando? Te dejo, es eso ¿Verdad? – No recibió ninguna respuesta. – Bien que te lo dije… bien Fabrizio no te entregues por completo si no estas seguro de su amor y me dijiste que estabas seguro de su amor. – Solo recibió por respuesta un sollozo. – ¿Crees que porque te acotabas con ella te amaba?… el hecho de que una mujer te entregue su cuerpo no quiere decir que también te este entregando su corazón.

- Yo la amo padre… la amo. – Dijo llorando.

- ¡Tu la amas, pero ella no carajo! – Grito con rabia e impotencia al ver a su hijo sufrir de esa manera. – Y deja de llorar, acaso no eres un hombre.

- Papá no me pida que no llore porque no puedo hacerlo… ella me quiere padre solo esta molesta, solo eso, me va a perdonar, mañana voy y se que todo se va a solucionar.

- No tu no vas a ninguna parte, mañana te quedas aquí en la casa ya esta bueno de estarte humillando, se que llevas así mas de un mes ¿Hasta cuando? El hijo de Luciano Di Carlo no se va arrastrar por ninguna mujer… así que te vas a tu cuarto y de ahí no sales hasta que yo lo diga.

- Mañana voy padre acaba de decir que soy un hombre.

- Eres un hombre, si eres un hombre, pero mientras vivas bajo este techo te apegas a mis reglas.

- No puede castigarme de esa manera padre.

- Si puedo soy tu padre y te vas a tu habitación. – Dijo con determinación

- No… no me va a encerrar. – Con mezcla exigencia y miedo en la voz.

- ¡Te vas a tu cuarto ya! – Poniéndose de pie y dándole un fuerte golpe al escritorio. - ¿O prefieres que yo te lleve? – Dijo Luciano con ira.

Fabrizio se puso de pie y se encamino a su habitación se dio un baño mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, nunca pensó sentirse de esa manera, sentía que no podía respirar, un vacio en el pecho y los recuerdo de esa noche lo torturaban, se fue a la cama y al día siguiente cuando fue a salir se encontró con la puerta cerrada, empezó a golpearla.

- Padre no me puede tener como un prisionero, padre, déjeme salir, madre… madre ábrame por favor, por favor, no me pueden encerrar todo el tiempo, no soy un niño de cinco años, Fran… Campanita… Fransheska – Se canso de llamar sin recibir ninguna respuesta, sabia que por la ventana se le haría imposible salir por eso cerraban la habitación, pasaban los días y no lo sacaban solo su madre lo visitaba llevándole la comida y consolándolo, muchas veces quería escapársele a ella pero sabia que la metería en un problema con su padre, el diez de Diciembre recibieron el informe de que el diez de enero se reanudarían las clases, el desespero se apodero mas de él no sabia como haría pero tenia que ver a Antonella y su padre aun no pensaba levantarle el castigo, salió el día de su cumpleaños, un mes y siete días duro encerrado, sin dejarle siquiera ver la cara a Fransheska, solo conversaban en las madrugadas a través de la puerta, ese día como regalo su padre le dijo que ya podría salir, con la condición de no ir mas a buscar a Antonella Sanguinetti, sabia que era difícil por lo que recurrió a Fransheska ella le llevaba las notas, casi todos los días le enviaba cartas diciéndole lo mal que se encontraba y que solo quería que volvieran, solo eso, pero ella no enviaba ninguna respuesta.

**05 de Enero de 1915**

Le envió la ultima pidiéndola verla por ultima vez ya que el ocho tendría que regresar a Londres, solo quería verla por ultima vez, ella envió una nota donde accedía a verlo el día siguiente en el muelle a las siete de la noche, ya su padre no le pasaba llave a su habitación por lo que se le seria fácil escaparse y el jueves a cinco para las siete estaba en el muelle, ella llego a las siete en punto.

- Antonella. – Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla.

- Fabrizio… solo he venido a despedirte solo eso y a pedirte que por favor te olvides de mí. – Dijo y él pudo sentir la voz temblorosa.

- Antonella, sabes que no podre olvidarme de ti…. Porque te amo y tú también, se que tú me amas… solo dime que no me vaya y no lo hare, me escapo de la casa y me voy a vivir contigo.

- No… tú no vas hacer eso. – Dio dos pasos hacia adelante quedando más cerca de él. – Yo… yo no te amo... todo fue mentira Fabrizio… Nunca te ame… no lo hice.

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo decías? – Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

- Por la estúpida idea de que querías un hijo, solo a ti se te ocurre eso… ¿Qué te hacia pensar que yo quería un hijo tuyo? – Él no podía coordinar ¿Por que era tan dura con él? – Eres un niño solo eso, me emociono el hecho de que fueras virgen, te utilice para saciar mi morbo, además ni con todo lo que te enseñe llenas mis expectativas Fabrizio, lo siento pero necesito a un hombre de verdad no a un mocoso… - Cada vez hacia sus palabras mas duras. – Ahora ve… estudia y cuando seas un gran abogado ni me lo agradezcas, porque el error más grande que he podido cometer en mi vida fue haberte llegado esa tarde y explicarte los malditos artículos. – Se dio la vuelta para marcharse dejándolo que las lagrimas lo ahogaran.  
- ¡Ni eso! ¡Renuncie a eso por ti¡ - Le grito con toda la rabia y el dolor que había en su alma. – No voy a estudiar Leyes, estudiare medicina, con esa condición mi padre me dejo seguir contigo, renuncie por ti y ahora tú me dejas… - Ella le detuvo.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras… Aun puedes estudiar Leyes si no estas conmigo ya no tiene porque obligarte tu padre. – Respondió de la misma manera que Fabrizio. – Es mas has lo que te de la gana con tu vida, me da lo mismo, no me interesa nada Fabrizio, ya no hay nada en ti que me interese, ya lo que quería lo tuve, que era estar con un inexperto solo eso.

- ¿Por que eres tan dura conmigo? – Pregunto llorando.

- Por que la vida es dura… te lo he dicho.

- ¿Antonella que va a pasar conmigo?

- No lo se, ni me interesa… no me interesa lo que te pase, no te das cuenta ¿Hasta cuando te lo voy a decir?

- Me moriré Antonella, me duele el alma. – Dijo con un sollozo

- No te vas a morir, no seas dramático, esto pasara vas a salir adelante, cuando conozcas a otra ni te acordaras de mi.

Ella dio dos pasos mas y él salió corriendo se arrodillo y la abrazo mientras ella le daba la espalda.

- Antonella no puedes ponerle un punto final a nuestra relación.

- Hace casi tres meses que se lo puse Fabrizio, solo que no quieres aceptarlo. – Dijo en un susurro.

- Antonella en estos tres meses no concebía despertar y aceptar que nuestro amor termino aunque me grites en la cara que no me amas no lo creo, es mentira que no sientas nada después de que te he amado todos los días, de que hiciéramos el amor todas las tardes, Antonella todo te lo he dado, yo soy para ti y tú eras para mi… eras para mi y ahora me das la espalda diciéndome que no te importo, te he entregado mi vida hasta romper en llanto ahora tú me dices que todo es falso… de haberlo sabido no te hubiera amado tanto… - Ahogándose en llanto. - Supongo y entiendo, fui quien cometió el error, pero no es justo… no entiendo que te vayas sin perdonarme, mi mundo gira a tu alrededor y no encuentro salida… no hay salida Antonella, te estas llevando mi vida en este adiós, Antonella que no me ames tiene que ser mentira…. Dime que es mentira, no me pidas que te olvide, por que no lo voy hacer… no lo voy hacer ni después de muerto, tal vez yo no… no puedo darte el placer suficiente porque aun me falta experiencia, se que no me puedo comparar con ese hombre, pero no me dejes Antonella, no me abandones…

- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! Cállate y suéltame… suéltame Fabrizio. – Dijo con voz agitada él la soltó y ella salió corriendo al auto.

- Ya… ya lo se, aunque me arranque con las mano el alma o se sequen mi ojos de llorar se que no puedo hacer nada, ya se que todo este tiempo fui un estúpido, un iluso... un mocoso, un maldito mocoso. - Fabrizio se quedo de rodillas llorando, así paso las horas y no fue esa noche a su casa se quedo ahí en el muelle sin moverse solo llorando, sin importar el frio apenas el sol se asomaba en el horizonte cuando se puso de pie iba a su casa pero prefirió pasar primero por la casa de Antonella, al llegar lo recibió Eva, diciéndole que ella acababa de salir a la estación de trenes que se había marchado, el joven no le creyó por lo que subió corriendo a la habitación y era verdad reviso el armario y en este solo estaban las mudas de ropa de él que había llevado, bajo rápidamente y antes de salir Eva lo detuvo.

- Mi niño yo se que ha sufrido… pero se que es por amor. – Se llevo la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y le entrego unos billetes, sabia que Fabrizio la iría a buscar a la estación de trenes y no tenia dinero y se iría corriendo, por lo que le facilito para que tomara un taxi. – Tenga cuidado y después de esto trate de olvidar. –Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, él se abrazo a la anciana le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente.

- Gracias Eva… sabes que te quiero mucho… gracias, me voy mañana a Londres así que no nos veremos en un tiempo, pero no me olvides en estos meses.

- No mi niño, nunca… nunca podre olvidarlo… ¿Cómo olvidar al nieto que no tuve?... Ahora apúrese antes de que se le vaya el tren.

Fabrizio salió corriendo y tomó un taxi al llegar a la estación ya el tren estaba en marcha corrió por los andenes y la vio de espaldas empezó a gritarle por el nombre pero ella no se volvió, sabia que él estaba ahí pero no se volvió y lo único que quería era verle los ojos, solo eso, dejo de llamarla y sus lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo a pesar de que estaba en publico, se quedo en silencio y ella no tomaba asiento estaba de pie sin moverse podía jurar que sabia que él estaba ahí, no se movió hasta que el tren se perdió de su vista se dejo caer sentando en los andenes llorando con la cabeza entre sus manos, sintió una mano en el hombro pensando que era algún guardia de la estación.

- Vamos a la casa Fabrizio ya deja de hacer el ridículo. – Dijo su padre con voz dura.

Sabia que ya no podría hacer nada por lo que se puso de pie y lo acompaño el trayecto a la casa fue en completo silencio mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro al llegar a la casa salió corriendo y se aferro a su madre.

- Se fue mamá… se fue… me dejo… - Mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba en los brazos de Fiorella quien también lloraba al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo.

- Ya mi niño… nenito trata de calmarte… no llores así que a tu mami se le parte el corazón. – Acariciándole la espalda.

- Fabrizio ve a dormir, no has dormido nada y no es sano. – Dijo Luciano.

- Papá… por favor no me encierre, ya no me voy a escapar. – Desviando la mirada al padre, diciéndole con voz de suplica.

- No te voy a encerrar, ve a darte un baño y te acuestas. – Tratando de hacer que su hijo se sintiera mejor, Fabrizio se soltó del abrazo de su madre y se encamino a su habitación había puesto un pie en el primer escalón. – Fabri –Extendiéndole los brazos. El joven se volvió y con paso rápido llego hasta su padre que lo amarro en un abrazo, mientras el llanto se hacia cada vez mas doloroso – Hijo se que es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte y superarlo, tienes que seguir adelante. – Palmeándole la espalda aun hijo de dieciséis años un poco más alto que él, pero que aun se comportaba y los trataba como si tuviera diez, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para no liberar las lágrimas que lo ahogaban, verlo sufrir de esa manera le partía el alma tanto como a su madre que se volvió de espalda a ellos, para no derrumbarse completamente.

Después de esto subió a su habitación, a Fransheska la habían mantenido al margen de la situación pues la pequeña solo lloraba al ver a su hermano de esa manera y en ella crecía un sentimiento de odio hacia Antonella Sanguinetti aun estaba muy pequeña para albergarlo, por lo que preferían no dejarla ver a Fabrizio, esperaron que él se durmiera y su madre entro a la habitación acomodo su ropa pues en la mañana partiría hacia Londres, después de que organizo el equipaje, Fabrizio despertó y para que volviera a dormir Fiorella se metió en la cama acostándose a su lado, empezó a acariciarle los cabellos mientras le cantaba una de esas canciones de cuna para dormirlo cuando apenas era un bebé.** (Final de Novena parte, historia de Fabrizio)**

Los hermanos Di Carlo habían retomado sus rutinas; Fabrizio en la empresa de su padre y el banco, ahora tenían mas trabajo pues Albert los había nombrado ante la junta directiva como sus representantes en todas las reuniones, los italianos serian los encargados de tomar las decisiones que considerasen pertinentes, y aunque debían mantener informado al rubio y consultarlo ante la toma de decisiones importantes, este le dejo claro que confiaba en su buen criterio y el talento del joven. Por su parte Fransheska había regresado a dar clases en el teatro de la arquidiócesis, pasaba los días entre niñas colmadas de sueños, en cada una de ella se veía reflejada a esa edad. Las chicas la veían suspirar y comenzaban a reír imaginando que era por el americano.

- Profesora Di Carlo ¿Usted cree que nosotras cuando seamos grandes también tendremos un novio tan lindo como el suyo? –Pregunto una de las más arriesgadas.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada y se sonrojo observando a la niña quien le sonreía con un brillo en los ojos, las demás al igual que esta se encontraban expectantes.

- ¿Les puedo contar un secreto? – Pregunto mirándolas a los ojos. Las niñas asintieron en silencio, ella les hizo un ademan y cerraron un poco mas el circulo que habían hecho sobre el escenario. – Cuando tenia su edad… yo siempre soñaba con un príncipe azul así como el de los cuentos, alto, con hermosos ojos, apuesto, fuerte… que me llenara de confianza y jurara amor eterno – Las niñas suspiraron al unisonó. Ella dejo ver una sonrisa aun mas brillante – Sin embargo nunca logre colocarle un rostro a ese príncipe, no sabia si era moreno o rubio… si sus ojos eran azules, verdes, negros, marrones; eso me frustraba un poco pues con quince años pensaba que nunca lo encontraría… conocí a muchos chicos guapos y atentos, pero en ninguno lograba encontrar eso que me dijera que era la persona que siempre había estado esperando… hasta que vi por primera vez a Albert – Expreso y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Y como supo que era él? – La interrogo una pequeña de cabellos castaño medio y hermosos ojos café que brillaban detrás de sus anteojos.

- ¡Cuando la beso! – Respondió divertida la chica que hiciese la primera pregunta y soltó una carcajada que retumbo en todo el lugar a la cual las demás niñas acompañaron haciendo sonrojar a Fransheska y a la chica que pregunto.

- ¡Clara! – Expreso la joven con reproche pero no pudo evitar sonreír – No fue en ese momento… - Dijo con voz calmada pero que al mismo tiempo dejaba ver que los recuerdos la emocionaban – Fue cuando me vi por primera vez en sus ojos, cuando me regalo la mas hermosa sonrisa que he visto en mi vida… en ese instante supe que él era todo lo que había deseado, hizo despertar en mi un sentimiento y una calidez maravillosa, eran como si sus ojos y su sonrisa me diese la bienvenida, como si Albert también me hubiese estado esperando – Agrego y dejo libre un suspiro de lo mas profundo de su pecho.

- Profesora… que hermoso debe ser estar enamorada – Señalo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Lo es Helena, es sencillamente extraordinario… cuando te suceda sé que te sentirás la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra, vas a desear que el tiempo se detenga para estar siempre al lado de la persona que amas, todo a su alrededor será perfecto – Menciono Fransheska con una sonrisa que sacaba hermosos destellos a sus ojos grises.

- Vas a querer besarlo a cada instante – Dijo otras de las chicas que se había mantenido en silencio sorprendiendo a todas.

- ¿Tienes novio Martha? – Pregunto la chica que había iniciado el tema. Esta asintió en silencio y su rostro se cubrió de un hermoso carmín.

- Solo tenemos un mes… Tobías es un chico muy dulce, cuando estoy con él, todo a nuestros alrededor desaparece… es como si con tan solo tocar su mano entrásemos a un mundo distinto, mágico – Contesto con voz suave y una luz en sus ojos que resaltaba el ámbar de estos.

Fransheska escucho cada una de sus palabras y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, conmovida, triste… en realidad sentía mucha nostalgia, era una mezcla de emociones que amenazaban con desbordarla, sentía como si cada una de las palabras de Martha fuesen suyas, no era de extrañarse… ella estaba enamorada y había definido con exactitud lo que ese sentimiento puede crear en ti, en la persona que amas… un mundo perfecto creado por ambos.

- ¿Qué edad tiene Tobías? – Pregunto ella mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Diecisiete profesora, nos conocemos desde niños… la verdad, creo que siempre estuvimos enamorados pero ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello… hasta que… - Se detuvo sonrojándose.

- ¿Hasta qué? – Preguntaron todas las presentes al mismo tiempo.

- Hasta que nos besamos – Respondió y sintió sus mejillas arder.

Ellas dejaron libre un suspiro igual al de momentos atrás, la verdad el amor se podía sentir en todo el lugar, diez niñas de entre quince y catorce años descubriendo un sentimiento tan único y esplendido como este, el silencio invadió unos minutos el recinto hasta que una de ellas lo rompió.

- Profe yo si se exactamente como es mi príncipe azul – Señalo otra de las alumnas.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto interesada.

- Es idéntico al señor Darcy – Contesto con una sonrisa – Tiene que ser igual, gallardo, orgulloso… tierno, caballero, protector – Agrego con una sonrisa. Todas rompieron en una carcajada.

- Yo prefiero a Romeo – Menciono Clara con determinación – Quiero a un hombre arriesgado, que luche por nuestro amor… un a hombre que este dispuesto a crear un mundo sin prejuicios, sin odios ni rencores… un hombre que desborde pasión y certeza – Sentencio.

- Pues yo considero a Odiseo como el más valeroso de todo… es… es inteligente, fuerte, perseverante, lucho contra todo por regresar a su hogar y recuperar a su familia; les regreso la estabilidad a su esposa e hijo, creo que eso lo hace un hombre maravilloso – Expreso la chica de los anteojos con una sonrisa que la hacia lucir segura y resaltaba esa belleza que poseía.

Estas niñas estaban dejando totalmente asombrada a Fransheska, la manera en la cual se expresaban, como resaltaban cada una de las cualidades que buscaban en el hombre con el cual compartirían sus vidas, esa seguridad que mostraban… cuando el amor llega se es difícil decir si este cumple por completo con estas característica o no, lo mas probable es que este te ofrezca mucho mas de lo que esperabas como le sucedió a ella o que lo que ese hombre te entrega se convierta en todo lo que has deseado, puedes darte cuenta tenias un concepto erróneo o idealizado del amor… o puedes aprender a amarlo con sus defectos y virtudes, simplemente el amor no es una formula… y no todos lo vemos de la misma manera.

- Bueno señoritas tengo que mencionar que me sorprender gratamente ese concepto que cada tiene del amor, sin embargo no podemos tener la certeza de cómo será este hasta que lo tengamos en nuestras manos y lo vivamos, por lo pronto… nuestro deber es ensayar los pasos que están pendientes… a ver, cerradas por hoy las charlas sobre el amor, colóquense de pie – Menciono la joven con una sonrisa mientras las aminaba con ademanes.

- Pero profesora… la conversación esta muy interesante, no es justo, además ya tenemos la rutina prácticamente lista – Menciono una de las chicas con un puchero.

- Si profesora… por favor, dejemos los ensayos para mañana… mejor sigamos hablando – Pidió Clara en una suplica.

- Aun quedan algunas cosas por perfeccionar, sobre todo con los tiempos… debemos estar listas para la próxima semana si no queremos ser el hazme reír de toda la ciudad – Señalo con decisión.

- Pero si el acto es en quince días – Expresaron las tres que habían hablado antes.

- Si… pero igual necesitamos pulir todos los detalles, además de descansar ¿A menos que desean tener alguna torcedura por trabajar bajo presión? – Pregunto observando al grupo.

- Esta bien – Dijeron las chicas en señal de derrota – Pero prometa que mañana hablaremos de nuevo – Insistió Clara.

- En nuestras casas no podemos hablar con nadie de estos temas, nuestras madres son muy estrictas respecto a esto… - Martha fue interrumpida por la chica de anteojos.

- Es que no está bien visto… se supone que solo debemos saber ciertas cosas el día de nuestra boda, antes no – Menciono con pena.

- Bueno prometo que mañana seguimos hablando, si la madre superiora se entera terminara echándome de aquí – Expreso la joven con una sonrisa - Ahora debemos seguir, Clara por favor coloca la música de nuevo – Agrego. La chica corrió hasta el gramófono y todas las demás tomaron sus posiciones.

Después de una hora de ensayos la clase terminaba, casi siempre la joven se quedaba un rato mas, para pensar, bailar o sencillamente descansar; sin embargo decidió salir en compañía de sus alumnas ya era bastante tarde y aun se encontraba nostálgica por las palabras de las jóvenes, si se quedaba en ese lugar de seguro terminaría llenándose de recuerdos y terminaría llorando y extrañando a mas no poder a Albert. El Sol comenzaba a caer bañando con su luz tenue las calles de Florencia que eran muy concurridas a esa hora, el grupo se dividió en varios, quedándose con ella solo tres de las chica, estaba cerca de las oficinas de su padre así que decidió llegar hasta estas, si aun seguían allí este o su hermano aprovecharía y no tener que tomar un taxi, las jóvenes hablaban sobre sus deberes en la escuela y otra cosas.

Al otro lado de la calle un auto esperaba para cruzar en dirección al centro de la ciudad, en este venían cuatro hombres, dos de ellos captaron de inmediato la imagen de la chica acompañada por un grupo de alumnas, su belleza los atrapo en el instante, pasearon sus ojos por la figura de la chica al otro lado, ella irradiaba una belleza y una luz como lo hacen pocas mujeres.

- Tenía años sin ver a una mujer tan hermosa – Menciono uno de ellos.

- Yo nunca en mi vida había visto una así – Expreso el que iba en la ventanilla – Es bellísima – Agrego con una sonrisa que iluminaba los ojos café.

- Tengo que darte toda la razón… ¿Quién será? – Pregunto interesado.

- ¿Me pregunta a mi? Tenia años sin venir a Florencia, pero puedo asegurarte que lo averiguare – Sentencio con decisión mientras el auto se ponía en marcha de nuevo y ellos perdían a la joven de vista, se volvieron para verla pero ella cruzo la esquina dejando todo gris y frio.

Unos metros antes de llegar al edificio donde funcionaban las oficinas y el laboratorio de su familia su atención fue atraída. Fabrizio había detenido el auto al otro lado de la cera y la llamaba.

- ¡Fransheska! – acercándose a la ventanilla con una sonrisa.

- Fabrizio… venia a buscarte – Contesto ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa. – Nos vemos mañana chicas, que descansen – Agrego girándose hacia sus alumnas quienes se encontraban perdidas en la imagen de castaño dentro del auto.

- Hasta mañana profesora Di Carlo, que descanse – Alcanzo a decir Martha cuando la joven abría la portezuela de este. Mientras Clara y Helena seguían lelas mirando al joven.

- Hasta mañana profesora – Se obligaron a responder cuando Martha les dio con el codo disimuladamente.

La chica les dedico una sonrisa al igual que su hermano y el auto se perdió en la esquina, Helena dejo libre un suspiro sorprendiendo a sus compañeras, esta la miraron por unos segundos y después sonrieron, ante lo cual la chica se sonrojo y esquivo sus miradas.

- ¿Helena estas enamorada del hermano de la profesora? – Pregunto Clara con picardía.

- Yo… yo… no, claro que no – Contesto apenada.

- No tendría nada de malo Helena, Fabrizio Di Carlo es un hombre muy apuesto – Señalo Martha con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

- Tiene mucho de malo… es… tiene veintidós años y además tiene novia – Contesto esta con seriedad, esquivando la mirada de las chicas.

- ¿Tiene novia? – Preguntaron asombradas las jóvenes. – Pero si termino con Antonella Sanguinetti hace varios meses. – Agrego Clara intrigada.

- Si es cierto – Acoto Martha.

- Si… todo el mundo sabe eso, pero escuche cuando su madre le menciono a la mia que el joven estaba en una relación con Candice Andley – Expreso y frunció el ceño.

- ¡¿La americana? – Pregunto Clara con asombro.

- Así es… su madre estaba muy feliz por esta relación, claro no es para menos, ella es tan hermosa, educada, elegante, amable… una princesa digna de un hombre como él – Respondió y la tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos. Ya habían llegado a su casa por lo cual se despidió de sus amigas.

* * *

_**¿Te acuerdas?  
El arroyo fue la serpiente buena...  
Yo muero extrañamente...  
No me mata la Vida,  
¿Te acuerdas?  
El arroyo fue la serpiente buena...  
Fluía triste y triste como un llanto de ciego  
cuando en las piedras grises  
donde arraiga la pena  
como un inmenso lirio se levantó tu ruego.  
Mi corazón, la piedra más gris y más serena,  
despertó en la caricia de la corriente y luego  
sintió cómo la tarde, con manos de agarena,  
prendía sobre él una rosa de fuego.  
Y mientras la serpiente del arroyo blandía  
el veneno divino de la melancolía,  
tocada de crepúsculo me abrumó tu cabeza,  
la coroné de un beso fatal, en la corriente  
vi pasar un cadáver de fuego... Y locamente  
me derrumbó en tu abrazo profundo la tristeza.**_

_**El arroyo. Delmira Agustini.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	66. Capitulo 26 segunda parte

**Capitulo 26**

**Segunda Parte.**

Durante el trayecto a su casa no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Jules con esa mujer, al llegar a la casa. Le entrego a Dennis el pequeño casi corriendo entro al despacho de su marido busco en una libreta la dirección del apartamento de Jules, lo estaba haciendo y no entendía porque actuaba instintivamente, la encontró la onoto en un papel y salió de nuevo pidiéndole al chofer que trajera el auto.

- ¿Hacia donde vamos señora? - Pregunto animadamente.

- Dame las llaves yo manejo. – Extendiendo la mano derecha.

- Pero señora el señor me ha dicho que usted no debe, que es peligroso. – Acoto nerviosamente.

- No me importa Paul, tengo que hacer algo muy importante. – con tono autoritario.

- ¿Pero si quiere yo la puedo llevar? – Manteniendo el nerviosismo en la voz.

- ¡Maldita sea Paul dame la llaves! – Exclamo dejando salir la rabia que la consumía. El hombre se asombro ante las palabras y la actitud de la joven por lo que termino cediendo las llaves. - No te preocupes no le diremos a Frank que salí, o en dado caso tu me llevaste, de todas maneras voy a la casa de Deborah se le presento una emergencia. - Dijo la joven ante el rostro del chofer, si, se encontraba fuera de sus cabales pero tenía que tener un poco de prudencia. Poniendo en marcha el auto durante el camino quien sufrió los arrebatos de ira de Elisa fue el volante, en el descargaba todos los golpes que provocaban darle a esa mujer por atreverse a al menos a mirar a Jules.

Ya en el apartamento de Jules, llamo a la puerta insistentemente ante lo cual recibió un.

- Espere un momento. - Con el predominante acento Francés. El joven no puedo creer lo que sus ojos veían era Elisa pero el dolor de una bofetada tampoco lo dejo coordinar, en su vida había recibió una tan fuerte como para voltearle la cara, si no es porque la había visto pensaría que era un hombre quien le había dado un golpe. Al recobrar un poco la cordura saco la cabeza miro al corredor no vio a nadie y tomando a Elisa por la muñeca la halo hacia dentro.

- ¿Se puede saber por que me pegas? - Dijo el joven aun sobándose la mejilla. Elisa se le fue encima dándole puñetazos en el pecho.

- Porque eres un imbécil, un farsante, mentiroso, eres….eres…un maldito Jules Leblanc.

- ¿Y Ahora esa descarga de insultos? - Pregunto tomándola por las muñecas evitando los golpes con un tono molesto que Elisa nunca le había escuchado.

- Porque… Porque te vi… te vi con mis propios ojos.- Le respondió con los ojos ahogados en lagrimas de ira y soltándose de un jalón continuo y señalando con el dedo índice. - Así que conmigo no juegues, no con Elisa Leagan, si te vas, lárgate que te vaya bien y de paso te llevas a la zorra con la que andas. - Le dijo a gritos, en los ojos de la joven se reflejaba la ira que la consumía, su cuerpo temblaba, el moño de su nuca se había desordenado.

El joven ahora fuera de sus cabales y completamente molesto le dijo.

- Elisa Wells… escucha bien eres, Elisa Wells, ya no eres Leagan, y cada vez te ganas mas el apellido, por eso es que le das otro hijo, para eso esta embarazada. - Le dijo el hombre a gritos con los ojos rojos y humedecidos, las venas de su cuello sobresalían desmesuradamente.

La joven quedo atónita pero no por eso se dejo doblegar. Por lo que le respondió de la misma manera.

- No estoy embarazada, y no se quien te ha dicho semejante mentira, pero tampoco ando revolcándome con el primero que se me pase por el frente como haces tú.

Jules que aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que Elisa le dijo se quedo un par de segundos mirándola a los ojos y pudo ver que le decía la verdad, enseguida utilizo toda su fuerza para atraerla hacia él y tomándola por la cintura y la nuca la beso furiosamente, Elisa por su parte se retorcía para que este la liberara pero era imposible, la fuerza del francés era demasiada contra la de ella, por mas que intentara le era imposible separarse de ese beso, la cintura y la nuca le dolían. Para Jules, la fuerza de Elisa era mínima, muy fácil de manejar, solo sintió un dolor y de pronto un sabor entre salado y oxido en su boca, el joven se aparto y pudo ver que esta lo había mordido.

- A mi no me tratas como una de tus amiguitas. - Dijo ella dando media vuelta para marcharse y dejándolo limpiándose la sangre del labio.

No había llegado a la puerta cuando Jules la tomó de nuevo abrazándola por detrás y besándole el cuello. Elisa golpeaba en los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, y le decía con voz débil, la verdad era que las piernas ya le temblaban y no se creía capas de seguir resistiendo a los beso de Jules.

- Suéltame, suéltame, déjame ir. - Decía la joven con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada.

Él libero una de sus manos para llevarla hasta el cuello de la joven para luego bajarla y posarla en uno de los pechos masajeándolo suavemente pero sin descuidar el trabajo que su lengua hacia en la oreja de Elisa. En un susurro le dijo:

- Yo no tengo nada con nadie, la única dueña de mis besos y todo mi ser eres tú.

- Mentira, eres un mentiroso. - Respondió la joven apenas con voz audible. Él le dio media vuelta y la tomó por la cara preguntándole.

- Mira mis ojos ¿Ellos dicen que te estoy mintiendo? - Elisa no tuvo que mirar por mucho tiempo a los ojos de Jules un simple vistazo y la hechizaban, caía como en una especie de hipnotismo. Una pasión la invadió por completo por lo que tomó la camisa del joven y empezó a desabotonarla con dedos nerviosos y rápidos pero los botones no cedían tan rápido como ella quería por lo que la abrió de un tirón haciendo volar botones por gran parte de la sala, seguidamente desabrocho rápidamente la correa del joven. Mientras el abría el cierre del vestido de Elisa y mantenía una batalla con el fajín que no se dejaba desamarrar, ella termino por bajarle los pantalones y él con sus pies termino por deshacerse de ellos, mientras la besaba y al fin pudo quitar la cinta lila bajo el vestido tan rápido como pudo, casi arrancando la ropa interior de ella hasta quedar completamente desnudos, la encamino hasta una mesa sentándose y amoldándola encima de él, no se decían nada, las palabras sobraban o robaban tiempo a los besos. Besos que agitaban la respiración, besos desesperados, cargados de deseo, en ellos desahogaban las ganas contenidas por los días anteriores, las manos de Jules viajaban por la espalda desnuda de la joven, se enredaban en el cabello rojizo desbaratando lo poco del moño que quedaba, regresaban a la espalda bajaba hasta los muslos y hacia presión en ellos hasta lograr dejar sus manos marcadas.

Jules en un movimiento rápido de mudo al sofá, Elisa por su parte apoyo en los hombros del joven halándole los cabellos obligándolo a subir la cabeza para estar a la altura de su boca, ahogando los gemidos en ella y respirando el aliento, como si su vida dependiera del oxigeno proveniente del interior del joven, quien con una de sus manos tomaba a Elisa por la mandíbula apretándole las mejillas para acercarla mas y fundirse en la boca de la joven, ahogándose con las lenguas, mordiéndose los labios, succionándolos con fuerza, casi lastimándose con los besos, reduciendo cada vez mas el oxigeno en sus pulmones, por lo que las respiraciones se agitaban cada vez mas.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban rojos ante la presión de las caricias por parte y parte, la boca de Jules invadía la de la joven tanto hasta dejarla sin respiración, Elisa podía sentir como la lengua parecía un tornado dentro de su boca, abandonado para luego arremeter de nuevo, con mordeduras en sus labios, cuando se separaban por una par de segundos no se hablaban solo se miraban a los ojos y continuaban. La tomó por la cintura y la subió un poco para acomodarla y entrar en ella, ante lo cual Elisa empezó con movimiento lentos combinados entre vaivén y circulares para luego aumentar el ritmo a los cual Jules acompañaba, tenia las manos colocadas en la caderas de la joven con la cabeza acomodada hacia atrás en el sofá, con los ojos apretados y tomando aire por la boca interrumpido por gemidos guturales, mientras ella se aferraba a los hombros de él tomando impulso para ascender y descender tan rápido como su cuerpo y deseo lo permitía, el cuerpo de Jules estaba a punto de estallar para luego sentir como un temblor lo sacudió por completo. Se sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera abatido, al tiempo que ella reducía los movimientos y succionaba con fuerza el falo del joven hasta casi detenerse, pues se mecía suavemente, ante las caricias de Jules en su costados quien después las tomó por su espalda y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola, mientras los latidos recobraban el ritmo normal.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio él solo daba pequeños besos en los hombros de la joven. Jules interrumpió el silencio.

- Disculpa por meterme en tu vida. - La joven apartándose del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos le dijo:

- No hay nada que disculpar, por el contrario solo tengo que darte las gracias. Por ti he vuelto a vivir, a sentir. -El joven la tomó por las mejillas para acercarla y darle otro beso, apartándose del beso - Por ahora ganamos ambos, después de tu partida me tocara perder. - El tomando uno de los mechones del cabello de la joven para absorber su olor cerró los ojos y luego respondió.

- Aquí ni tú ganas, ni yo pierdo, ni viceversa ¿Sabes porque? - La joven solo negó con la cabeza. - Porque esto no es un juego, además ya no me voy. - A Elisa una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y sus ojos se vieron invadido de un brillo extraordinario, ahí solo se reflejaba la cuarta parte de la emoción que la invadía. - Termino por preguntar:

- ¿Y eso por que? ¿Cómo vas a hacer con tus hermanas?

- Creo que todo se puede arreglar manteniendo la correspondencia mas seguido, ¿No crees? - La joven solo asintió mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas y entrecerrando los ojos, las lagrimas de asomaron, abrazo al joven tomándolo por el cuello. - ¿Y ahora por que lloras? ¿No me digas que quieres que me marche?- Pregunto el hombre con tono de burla.

- No… lloro porque te quedas. – Apartándose y limpiándose las lagrimas, a lo cual él ayudo.

- ¿A entonces eso quiere decir que tengo razón? No quieres que me quede.- Dijo el hombre manteniendo el mismo sarcasmo.- Elisa le dio un golpe en el pecho.

- No tonto… Definitivamente los hombres no conocen a las mujeres. - El joven soltó una carcajada y la abrazo de nuevo, tomándola por la cintura la sentó a un lado.

- Gracias ya tenía el cuerpo entumecido.

- De nada. - Le dio un beso en el cuello, se levanto y camino.

- ¿A donde vas? - Pregunto la joven tomando su vestido para cubrirse.

- Ya regreso. - El joven regreso después de unos minutos con dos vasos con agua y unas fresas. - Disculpa que solo te ofrezca esto, pero es lo único que tengo, aun no he salido a hacer compras. - La joven lo miro de arriba a bajo y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Si Elisa no hay problema te puedes burlar de mi. – Meneando la cabeza

- Es que no me imagino verte haciendo compras - La joven tomó el vaso con agua que Jules le ofrecía y le dio un gran sorbo, le ofreció una fresa, ella tomó la mano de él sin soltarla y se la llevo hasta la boca mordiendo la fresa en la mano del joven, el tomó el otro pedazo de fresa y se lo metió a la boca, acercándose a la joven y dándole un beso con la fruta aun en la boca. Él se aparto y parándose de nuevo se encamino hasta el gramófono y coloco música de Edward McDowell, regreso al sofá y extendiendo la mano a Elisa le dijo:

- Me concede esta pieza señorita. - La joven le dio la mano y se levanto cayendo el vestido al suelo se miro para luego mirar a Jules encontrándose ambos desnudos dijo:

- Así no se puede bailar señor.

- ¿Como que no señorita? -Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Pues estamos desnudos.- Respondió con media sonrisa.

- Así es mucho mejor, la música se compenetra mejor con los cuerpos.

- Como usted diga caballero - Y se abrazaron para seguir las notas del piano. Él la miraba a los ojos con un brillo intenso y ella se sumergía en el verde gris de los ojos del joven, a ratos se fundían en besos tiernos y dulces, cuando las notas murieron Elisa se percato de la hora, él a ver la expresión del rostro de la joven comprendió esta debía partir. La tomó por la mano y se encaminaron hasta el mueble, él tomo vestido del suelo y lo acomodo para que ella pudiera meter los pies poco a poco lo fue subiendo dándole suaves besos mezclados con caricias de su lengua dejando un rastro tibio y húmedo, la respiración de Elisa era agitada logro decir con la voz entrecortada.

- Por favor no hagas eso Jules, si no dudo que pueda marcharme.- Para el joven estas palabras fueron como si nunca hubiesen sido pronunciadas, continuaba con su arte de vestir a la mujer. Al llegar a los hombros se acerco al odio con un susurro y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja le dijo:

- Es para que pienses en mí toda la noche.- La joven respondió con un jadeo. - Ahora si vete antes de que sea yo quien no te permita marchar. - Elisa salió tomando el resto de sus pertenecía. No sin antes decir.

- Mañana regreso.- Él la despidió con una sonrisa. Al subir al auto y mirarse en el espejo retrovisor puedo ver que era un completo desastre por lo que trato de acomodarse el pelo de la misma manera que lo tenia en la mañana con las horquillas que le había colocado Flavia, busco dentro de su bolso y se empolvo un poco la nariz, se marco los labios con el lápiz labial se vio de nuevo en el espejo, y aunque no quedo para nada convencida ya no podía hacer nada, así que arranco camino a su gran mansión, el camino por primera vez desde que vivía ahí se le hizo tan corto, solo pensando en Jules, la verdad es que lo que hizo si la iba a dejar pensando en él toda la noche y muchas noches mas. Al llegar fue recibida por Paul.

- Buenas tardes señora.

- Buenas tardes Paul. - Le respondió ella entregándole la llaves del automóvil, y entro rápidamente en la casa quería por todo lo medios ser vista por los empleados lo menos posible por lo que subió directamente a su habitación se metió enseguida al baño se dio una ducha y se cambio de ropa todo tenía que hacerlo rápidamente pues Frank llegaría en cualquier momento.

Bajo llamando a Dennis para que le trajera al pequeño. La joven se presento en la sala con el pequeño en brazos, este al ver su madre se volvió como loco quería saltar a sus brazos. Y ella lo recibió alegremente.

- ¿Dennis comió toda su comida? – Pregunto mirando a los ojos al pequeño y una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

- Si señora cada vez tiene mas apetito, hoy pasamos todo el día en el cuarto de juegos, pues esta empeñado en un rompecabezas que ni siquiera sabe como armarlo pero lo intenta una y otra vez. - Después de una pausa Dennis de aventuro a decirle a la señora. - Se le ve buen semblante hoy.

- ¿Te parece? - Le pregunto Elisa con media sonrisa.

- Si señora hoy se ve mas linda, más sonriente.

- Gracias Dennis. - La joven solo asintió y se retiro.  
Elisa jugaba con el pequeño cuando escucho el automóvil de Frank, tomo al niño en brazos y fue a recibir a su marido, el cual venia con un abrigo largo hasta los tobillos, ya empezaba a hacer frio.

- Buenas noches amor. – Saludo el hombre dándole un beso a su esposa tomando en brazos al pequeño se encaminaron al interior de la casa. La mujer le ayudo a quitarle el abrigo y lo coloco en el perchero de la entrada junto al sombrero.

- Paul, Paul – llamo el hombre

- Diga señor – Respondió el hombre haciendo acto de presencia.

- Trae lo que esta en el asiento de trasero del auto. – Le ordeno Frank entregándole las llaves, las cual el chofer recibió y se retiro.

- ¿Que has traído? – Pregunto Elisa algo extrañada.

- Es una sorpresa, mi vida. – Contesto con una sonrisa brillante. Dentro de unos minutos regreso Paul con una gran caja.

- ¿Y eso? - Pregunto de nuevo Elisa al ver el tamaño de la misma.

- Eso es para Frederick. – Dijo el hombre respondiendo la pregunta de su mujer.

- Paul colócalo en el suelo. – Le ordeno Frank señalando el lugar donde tenía que ubicarlo. El hombre se levanto del mueble y se sentó en el suelo al lado de la caja con el pequeño aun en brazos y haciendo un ademan le indico a su esposa para que los acompañara, a lo que ella accedió de buena gana, tomando lugar al lado de ambos, Frank coloco al pequeño en pie al lado de la caja y le dijo:

- Ábrelo Frederick es tuyo. – El pequeño empezó a rasgar el papel de regalo que envolvía la caja y sus padres lo ayudaron, pronto el regalo estuvo descubierto era un caballito de madera.

- Es hermoso. – Dijo Elisa con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos, ante lo cual Frank soltó una carcajada.

- Amor es de Frederick.

- Lo sé, pero es hermoso yo tuve uno igual de pequeña. Mientras el pequeño estaba maravillado con el caballito al igual que la madre.

- Frederick, ven busca dentro de mi saco. - Le dijo Frank al pequeño acercándolo hasta él.

- ¿Amor otro regalo? para que tantos si dentro de poco días tendremos que darle el de papa Noel.

– Expuso la joven ante lo que buscaba el pequeño en el saco de su esposo. Frederick encontró un estuche mediano de terciopelo negro.

- Si ese. – Le dijo Frank al pequeño ante lo que él había encontrado.

- Sácalo y ábrelo para mami. – El niño con una sonrisa saco el estuche y trataba de abrirlo objetivo que logro con la ayuda de su padre. Elisa abrió los ojos como platos al ver una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes y rubíes. A Pesar de que Frank todo el tiempo le hacia este tipo de regalos siempre lograba impresionarla, le obsequiaba cosas que estaban fuera de su imaginación.

- Amor esto es demasiado. – Dijo la joven con las manos temblorosas y tomando la joya.

- Para ti nada es demasiado Elisa, esto no es nada comparado con mi amor.

- Gracias, gracias. – Le decía la joven dándole un abrazo.

- Es para que lo uses para la fiesta de fin de año. En ese momento André entro a la sala anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista y esperaban su orden para servirla. Frank le ordeno que procedieran tomando al pequeño en brazos y llamando a Dennis para entregárselo. Entraron al comedor la cena transcurrió en total normalidad aparte de elogios de Frank para con Elisa y ella agradeciendo el gesto que tuvo.

Ya en la habitación la joven estaba sentada frente al tocador peinándose como de costumbre cuando su esposo se le acerco dándole un beso en el cuello y arrodillándose ante ella la abrazo quedando a la altura del pecho de Elisa, colocando su mejilla en la piel de la joven y tomando una de las manos de ella para darle besos en la palma.

- ¿Elisa sabes que te amo? - Y su mirada brillaba más que el firmamento.

- Si amor. – Respondió la pelirroja

- ¿Y tu me amas? - Pregunto sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Creo que no hace falta que te lo diga, amor. – Respondió tranquilamente.

- Pero me gustaría escucharlo. - Bajando la mirada. La joven miro al techo cerrando los ojos no sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del hombre. - Dios que puedo hacer, perdóname Frank, perdóname, te quiero, pero no te amo. – Pensaba la joven

- Yo te amo Frank, sabes que te quiero mucho. El hombre retiro su cara del pecho de la mujer y mirándola a los ojos se levanto tomándola de la mano, para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Cuando la joven estuvo de pie, se acerco para darle un beso.

- Nadie más que tú en mis anhelos, Elisa, te amo. – Decía prácticamente en susurros. La joven sabía perfectamente lo que su marido quería esa noche así que era imposible negarse o inventar alguna excusa, lo más prudente era dejarse llevar cerrar los ojos y pensar en Jules. Si ella quería a Frank pero no lo deseaba, no despertaba ni una fibra de sus nervios, para ella era como un padre, por lo que cerró los ojos y se concentro pensando en Jules. Desabrochaba cada botón del pijama lentamente mientras él la miraba. Luego se acerco a ella besando sus hombros y cuello subió hasta el oído de la joven susurrando.

- Tu eres mi día perfecto, te amo tanto que no se como explicar lo que siento. – Se alejo la beso en los labios para luego susurrar al otro oído. - Mi vida entera esta a tus pies, es por ti que late mi corazón, gracias por existir amor. - La encamino a la cama, ella solo se dejaba llevar con los ojos cerrados, se sentó al borde de la cama y Frank le quito la dormilona para luego el quitarse las prendas que le quedaban acomodo a su esposa en el lecho y la tomó una vez mas.

Ella se veía por decima vez en el enorme espejo del atelier, sus ojos aun no podían creerlo… el vestido era perfecto, sencillamente hermoso, delicado y elegante, la hacia sentirse la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, esperaba que Nathan también pensara lo mismo en cuanto la viese entrar a la iglesia, ya solo faltaban dos semanas para su boda; después de casi ocho meses de relación esperar esos días le parecían una eternidad, había repasado tantas veces cada detalle que sentía no le faltaba ninguno, pero su madre siempre encontraba algo por allí, la verdad debía sentirse agradecida que ella estuviese a su lado, aunque a veces la presionaba y la volviese loca. Había retomado su vida, estaba de nuevo en el teatro y aunque aun tenía muchas limitaciones poco a poco se sentía más independiente, Nathan había logrado que recobrara esa seguridad que creía perdida. Él era el Sol que iluminaba todos sus días, llenando de calidez y esperanza… como deseaba que el día de su boda no fuese dentro de quince días sino mañana mismo, ya todo estaba listo, solo esperaban a la hermana de Nathan que debía estar arribando a Nueva York en una semana; hace veinte días había recibido una carta de Candy donde le informaba a ambos que estaría llegando a principios de mes… seguramente ya se encontraba en Chicago, en cierto modo esta idea no dejaba de incomodarla, por mas que desease dejar el pasado atrás aun habían cicatrices que no se podían olvidar así como así… una de ellas era la que compartía con la chica.

Aun sentía que era muy egoísta de su parte hacerla participe de su felicidad, sentía horrible saber que tal vez la chica aun se encontraba en la misma situación donde estaba la ultima vez que la vio, al menos en esa oportunidad había algo en ella que le dejo la esperanza de verla recuperada, sinceramente deseaba que eso fuese así… quería que su boda fuese el día mas hermoso y maravilloso de su vida, pero si Candy seguía en el mismo agujero, cargando con una culpa que no era suya… presa del dolor y la soledad; sencillamente ella no estaría en paz consigo misma… no podía, era imposible, sobre todo porque aun sentía que lo sucedió era en gran parte su culpa.

- Susana hija disculpa la demora es que… - La mujer se detuvo al ver el reflejo de su hija en el espejo, inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron y se llenaron de lagrimas - ¡Susy! – Expreso emocionada. – ¡Hija que hermosa te ves! – Agrego mientras caminaba para abrazarla, pero se detuvo para no arrugar el vestido.

- ¿Lo dices en serio mamá? – Pregunto ante la reacción de la mujer.

- ¿Qué si lo digo en serio? Por supuesto hija ¡Nada más mírate! Luces preciosa Susana, vas a ser la novia mas hermosa que haya visto Nueva York en años – Acoto llena de orgullo.

- Muchas gracias mami, gracias por todo… por tu ayuda, por la paciencia, por todo el amor y el cariño que me has brindado… eres la mejor madre del mundo… eres maravillosa mami – Dijo la rubia emocionada caminando y creando el abrazo que la mujer evito.

- Susy no tienes que agradecerme nada mi amor, soy tu madre y no te imaginas la felicidad que siento al verte así, realizada, enamorada, alegre… llena de luz y esperanza, aun no tengo palabras para expresar cuan agradecida estoy con Dios por haber puesto en tu camino a Nathan, él es un hombre extraordinario Susana, nunca olvides que te ama y te apoya, que eres tan importante para él como él lo es para ti mi princesa – Menciono mirándola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo sé mami y no puedes imaginar lo feliz que me hace tener esa certeza, nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo como lo estoy de este amor… en el pasado fui tan tonta, tan egoísta… cometí tanto errores mami, quisiera enmendarlos y me duele saber que algunos jamás podre, pero créeme, lo intentare, deseo ser feliz sin pesos en mi alma, sin sentir que estoy en deuda – Sentencio y su voz mostraba que era sincera.

- Lo harás Susana… sé que lo harás hija, pero no debes olvidarte que esto no depende solamente de ti, debes mantener siempre las esperanzas – Dijo la mujer sabiendo perfectamente a lo que su hija se refería y en silencio se prometió ayudarla… pues ella también tenia una deuda pendiente con Candy, no solo por lo que había hecho con Susana… sino porque ella también presiono a Terruce para que se quedara con su hija y dejara ir al amor de su vida.

Después de dos días en Chicago Albert y Candy intentaron retomar sus rutinas, al menos el rubio quien salió esa mañana muy temprano para las oficinas en compañía de George, este lo había puesto al tanto de lo sucedió concentrándose en los detalles y aunque el joven muchas veces se distraía el hombre simulaba no percatarse de ello. Los hermanos habían llegado distintos, con un brillo especial en los ojos, ambos dejaban sus pensamientos volar a menudo, ambos sonreían cuando creían que nadie los estaba observando y también suspiraban sin motivo aparente; todo eso apuntaba a una sola cosa: Estaban enamorados… y este amor se había quedado en Italia.

- Archie nos debe estar esperando – Menciono el moreno entrando al ascensor.

- Aun es temprano – Respondió el joven obligándose a centrarse en el momento.

- Si lo es, pero tu sobrino es un hombre muy madrugador, seguramente deseara presentarte los balances antes de convocar a una junta con la directiva – Acoto George.

- Eso no debe preocuparle, estoy seguro que ha hecho un gran trabajo… además no estoy interesado en tener una junta por ahora, al menos no por esta semana – Señalo saliendo del elevador.

- Señor Andley bienvenido, que emoción verlo de nuevo – Menciono su secretaria en cuanto lo vio.

- Nancy la alegría es mia ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien señor muchas gracias ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Pregunto amablemente.

- Llegamos sin retrasos aunque… no tuvimos mucho tiempo para descansar en cuanto pusimos un pie en América y eso fue algo agotador, de resto todo bien Nancy – Contesto con naturalidad.

- Es inevitable siendo un viaje tan largo, pero luce usted muy bien… su estadía en Italia le sentó muy bien… se nota… mas rejuvenecido – Expreso la mujer con precaución para no parecer entrometida, aunque tenia una buena relación con su jefe, siempre se debía mantener la distancia.

- Muchas gracias Nancy, creo que tengo muchos motivos para decir que tienes toda la razón… este viaje me trajo muchas cosas buenas – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos azules – Especiales diría yo – Agrego y la emoción era palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

Ni para la mujer, ni para George pasaron desapercibidas estas palabras ni mucho menos la emoción que el joven emanaba cuando las pronuncio… sin embargo ambos optaron por no decir nada, solo una característica mirada de George y una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.

- Me alegra señor – Con estas palabras se despidieron.

Entraron a la oficina, Albert dio un par de vueltas recorriendo el lugar, tal vez reconociéndolo para asociarlo a su realidad actual, al fin llego hasta el sillón de fina piel detrás del enorme escritorio de cedro rojo y tomó asiento, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro. George quien lo observaba en silencio camino muy despacio para también tomar asiento, sabia que el chico no se encontraba totalmente conforme con su regreso, podía verlo en sus ojos y sentirlo en su actitud, sin embargo era su obligación permanecer en este lugar, ocupar su puesto como cabeza de la familia… consciente que esto era muy difícil para alguien de espíritu libre como él solo le quedaba apoyarlo y guiarlo en todo aquello que pudiese.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto el moreno sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Cómo se llama quien? – Inquirió el rubio sin entender, de nuevo se encontraba distraído.

- La mujer que te tiene suspirando todo el día – Contesto con naturalidad.

Albert dejo libre una carcajada, reía lleno de felicidad… George esta casi seguro de no nunca haberlo visto así antes, lo conocía desde que era un chico, el joven desbordaba vida, alegría… al parecer por fin había encontrado a la mujer que llenase su corazón – Este dejo ver una sonrisa y miro con interés al rubio quien aun reía.

- No te han dicho que a veces eres muy perspicaz George – Menciono aun con la sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos brillantes.

- Es una de mis mejores cualidades – Respondió con modestia. – Sin embargo no hay que serlo mucho para adivinar que estas enamorado, nunca antes te había visto distraerte con tanta frecuencia, ni reír sin motivos aparentes y menos suspirar… al menos con un brillo en la mirada, en resumidas cuentas solo es necesario observarte por un momento y conocerte muy bien para confirmarlo – Explico con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Ya veo… su nombre es Fransheska Di Carlo y es la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida, es un ángel, una princesa… un milagro, mi milagro George – Contesto y la emoción de hace un momento no era nada comparada con la que desbordaba ahora.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que por fin llego la mujer capaz de atraparte… eso si es una novedad, el trotamundos William Albert Andley perdidamente enamorado – Señalo con una sonrisa que también iluminaba los ojos café del hombre, acentuando las primeras líneas de expresión que ya resaltaban.

- Completamente enamorado, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace Fransheska… es tan especial, hermosa y sensible, me ha llenado la vida de alegrías George, una tras otra, te juro que quisiera tomar un barco mañana mismo e ir a buscarla, amarrarla a mi tan fuerte que nunca nadie jamás pueda separarnos – Expreso con emoción.

George comenzó a reír como nunca antes el joven había visto, con una emoción que muy pocas veces había mostrado, realidad que nunca había mostrado, se notaba sinceramente feliz, se coloco de pie y camino hasta él sorprendiéndolo.

- Déjame darte un abrazo y felicitarte – Dijo extendiendo los brazos al chico quien recibió el gesto de buen agrado – Tu padre seguramente estaría feliz de escucharte hablar así y que decir de tu madre, para ambos el amor siempre fue algo fundamental dentro de sus vidas… todos sus hijos habían encontrado esa felicidad que tú ahora demuestras, aunque lamentablemente para tus hermanas la vida no fue muy generosa con el tiempo que les dio, sin embargo en ese que tuvieron fueron muy felices – Explico al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del joven.

- La verdad no tenia conocimiento de esto… bueno, perdí a ambos estando muy pequeño George, pero me alegra saber que la noticia te hace feliz, te juro que nunca pensé que podía ser tan dichoso… es como si todo, todo lo que le he pedido a la vida pudiese encontrarlo en los ojos de Fransheska, a su lado el mundo es distinto, es perfecto… ha sido la única mujer por la cual he estado dispuesto a dejar todo de lado y quedarme junto a ella, es como si ella hubiese despertado en mi a un hombre distinto, mejor – Expreso con una sonrisa y una seguridad que nunca antes le había visto George al hablar de una mujer.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo detener la charla por un momento, el moreno invito a la persona que tocaba a seguir adelante y segundos después Archie hacia su entrada, con una sonrisa que mostraba su alegría por tener a Albert de vuelta.

Al día siguiente Frank se levanto muy temprano y entro al baño para el ritual de arreglarse e irse a la oficina, antes de salir el beso respectivo a su esposa, pasar por la habitación del pequeño y dejarle también su beso, llego a la oficina a cinco para las siete de la mañana.

Eran las ocho en punto cuando un toque en la puerta lo hizo regresar de sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, tomo la taza de café y respondió al llamado:

- Adelante.

- Buenos días señor Wells. – Saludo la joven con su habitual tono.

- Buenos días, Elizabeth ¿Cómo amaneces? – Dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

- Muy bien, gracias. – Respondió la mujer encaminándose hacia el escritorio y trayendo una pila de documentos y periódicos colocándolos en el mismo.

- ¿Que tenemos para hoy Elizabeth? – Pregunto para después darle un sorbo al café.

- El par de reuniones pendientes con los proveedores de Roma y Madrid, la firma de estos documentos.

- Perfecto tratemos de aligerar el trabajo. – Dejando la taza de café en el escritorio.

- Si señor. - Dijo la joven dando media vuelta para marcharse ya en el umbral se detuvo. - Ah señor, el señor Leblanc me comunico que necesita hablar con usted.

- ¿Seguirá con la idea absurda de marcharse? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. La joven solo se encogió de hombros.

- Elizabeth dile por favor que pase por acá. – Tomando un documento y echándole un vistazo

- Si señor – Dijo y salió cerrando la puerta. Después de diez minutos recibió un llamado a la puerta.

- Adelante. – Respondió el hombre con la cabeza aun en los documentos que revisaba.

- Buenos días señor. – Dijo Jules entrando a la oficina. – El hombre alzo la cabeza y miro al joven.

- Buenos días hijo por favor pasa, toma asiento. – Le dijo Frank haciendo un ademan y quitándose los lentes. - Me imagino que lo que te trae por acá es tu idea de regresar a Francia. - El joven solo asintió. - ¿Bueno tú dirás? - Pregunto Frank.

- La verdad señor he cambiado de parecer, no me regreso a Francia, mi padre me envió un telegrama diciéndome que no hace falta que viaje, que puedo comunicarme mas seguido con ellos por cartas.

- Gracias a Dios hijo, has hecho muy bien, es mejor que estés acá y conozcas un poco mas del negocio, bueno cuando le escribas a tu padre me le envías saludos, dile que me gustaría que viniera unos días a visitar, la verdad me alegra que hayas desistido de esa idea absurda, ya no me imagino sin verte. – Frank se puso de pie y se encamino hasta él dándole un abrazo. – Ya eres parte de mi familia, seguro Jean Paul se molestara por robarle al hijo, pero tiene que comprender el también tiene a Jean Pierre, Johanna y Johanne y en cambio mi único hijo es Frederick, con él me es imposible hablar de negocios. - Acoto con una sonrisa a la cual Jules respondió de la misma manera. - Se que es algo contradictorio porque mi ahijado es tu hermano, pero él solo sirve para estar metido en el parlamento francés.

- Muchas gracias por comprender mi situación, con gusto le enviare sus saludos a mi padre cuando le escriba. – Era imposible no sentirse como un miserable, pero lo que sentía por Elisa era mucho más fuerte. - Eso era todo lo que venia a decirle, no le quito mas tiempo, se que tiene mucho trabajo.

- No te preocupes hijo. – Le dijo Frank extendiéndole la mano, la cual Jules tomó.

- Hasta luego señor. – Dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Hijo? Llevándose un dedo al labio. - Para preguntar que le había pasado.

- Ah no… no es nada señor es que ayer por la tarde me golpee con la puerta del auto.

El hombre solo sonrió, sabía que eso no se hace con la puerta de un auto.

- Está bien dile al auto que la próxima vez tenga mas cuidado. – Le dijo Frank en tono de burla.

- Si señor – Respondió algo nervioso y salió.

Candy había aprovechado el día para ir hasta el Hogar de Pony en compañía de Annie y la pequeña Keisy. Cuando desde la ventanilla del auto vio la hermosa casa de piedra donde pasara los mejores días de su niñez no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente emocionada, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban. El auto al fin se detuvo frente a la hermosa fachada y esta bajo corriendo para ver a sus madres las cuales había extrañado mucho.

- ¡Hermana María! ¡Señorita Pony! – Gritaba emocionada.  
Los primero en salir fueron los niños, la mayoría no conocían a la chica así que se sorprendieron ante la actitud de esta, pero enseguida Tom y Jimmy que ese día se encontraban de visita corrieron para abrazarla.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Exclamaban al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Tom, Jimmy! – Contesto ella recibiendo el abrazo con emoción, los jóvenes estaba mucho mas altos desde la ultima vez que los vio, lucían cada vez mas guapos.

- ¡Que alegría verte! Mira que linda luces… - Expresaban emocionados los chicos.

- ¡Hija! – Exclamo con emoción la Hermana María saliendo por el umbral de la casa.

- ¡Candice! – Menciono con alegría la señorita Pony haciendo un esfuerzo para correr hasta la chica quien les sonreía.

Ella corrió hasta las dos mujeres y se fundió en un abrazo con ellas, las tres lloraban de felicidad, tanto tiempo sin verse, alejadas. Las mujeres acariciaban los rizos dorados mientras la rubia las llenaba de besos en las mejillas.  
- Hija que hermosa luces, pareces una princesa Candy – Expreso con alegría la mujer mayor.

- Usted no ha cambiado nada señorita Pony, las extrañe tanto… estoy feliz de verlas, Hermana María usted también luce igual, hermosas como siempre – Decía mientras las abrazaba.

Después de un momento todos pasaron al interior de la casa, los niños estaba sorprendidos ante la actitud de la recién llegada y embelesados con su belleza, parecía un ángel, un hada madrina… y no tardo en hacer realidad esta teoría de ellos, el chofer de Annie bajo cajas con regalos para todos, juguetes para todos los niños, no sabia con exactitud cuantos tenían bajo su tutela las mujeres por lo cual decidió obsequiarles de todo un poco. Para sus madres trajo regalos especiales que había adquirido en sus viajes, siempre que salía tenia presente a cada uno de sus seres queridos y le compraba obsequios, los guardaba a la espera de entregárselos a su regreso.

Las mujeres habían notado de inmediato el cambio que mostraba la rubia, había que estar ciego para no ver la luz y la alegría que irradiaba, se notaba llena de vida de nuevo, su sonrisa no era fingida como la que había mostrado durante los últimos años, esta vez la joven se veía realmente feliz. Para Annie tampoco había pasado desapercibido el cambio de la chica y aunque se moría de la curiosidad por preguntarle no lo hacia por no traerle recuerdos tristes, se conformaba con compartir la felicidad de su hermana, ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando sonreía era la mejor respuesta que podía tener, su viaje le había sentado de maravilla no solo a ella, a Albert también se le notaba mas alegre, joven, lleno de esa luz que ambos compartían, en un principio la idea de un motivo romántico entre ambos le cruzo la cabeza, después de casi siete meses viajando juntos por el maravilloso continente europeo… no sonaría tan descabellado, pero el trato entre ambos derrumbo esta posibilidad, seguía siendo el mismo, confianza, complicidad, cariño, amor… pero no ese que ella pensaba; los jóvenes seguían siendo los mismo hermanos inseparables.

Sin embargo algo le decía que ambos compartían una felicidad que solo puede ser lograda a través de un sentimiento tan hermoso como lo es el amor de pareja, pero… ¿Será que Candy estaba enamorada de nuevo? – Se pregunto y una carcajada de la chica la regreso a la realidad, ella le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa viendo como la rubia y Keisy compartían unos dulces que le habían preparado sus madres.

Esa tarde la chica subió hasta la Colina de Pony primero acompañada por varios de los niños y la pequeña Keisy que era maravillosa, llena de vida y alegría, todo el mundo decía que su actitud era mas parecida a la de Candy, no tenia mucho de esa pequeña Annie, dulce, tímida y miedosa que era su madre, pero la rubia veía en la niña una actitud mucho mas parecida a la de su tío Stear, cuando se lo menciono a Annie esta se sorprendió pues hasta ahora no los había asociado, pero Candy tenia razón, Keisy había heredado esa curiosidad del mayor de los Cornwell. Los chicos regresaron colina abajo para seguir jugando junto a la niña que ya era para ellos como una mas del hogar, Annie procuraba pasar muy seguido a visitar a las dos mujeres y la llevaba con ella, por lo cual Keisy se sentía en este lugar como pez en el agua. Candy se quedo unos minutos solas bajo el padre árbol, se tendió sobre la hierba mientras observaba la luz del Sol colarse entre las ramas del hermoso e imponente árbol. Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, podía sentir la brisa acariciar su piel, el olor de las flores, la calidez del Sol… este era un hermoso día de verano… de inmediato llego hasta su mente la imagen de Fabrizio ¿Cómo estaría? En el prado paseando a Ónix y Piedra de Luna… o aun en la oficina, tal vez estaba en su casa conversando con su familia… o estaría en su habitación extrañándola tanto como ella a él. – Todas estas ideas llegaban a su cabeza al tiempo que llenaban su pecho de muchas emociones.

El joven miraba divertido como los caballos retozaban, Ónix estaba perdido completamente ante la imagen de Piedra de Luna, ella es una yegua muy hermosa no puede culparlo, para ser ya un caballo adulto parecía un potrillo apenas, corría de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo que la potra aun, le marcaba tal vez intentando demostrarle que podía seguir su juego. Dejo libre un suspiro y se tendió bajo el árbol que siempre utilizaba para descansar, cerrando los ojos y buscando en su mente la imagen de la rubia, la extrañaba muchísimo… apenas había pasado un mes desde que se fueron y ya él sentía que era una eternidad, como deseaba tenerla a su lado en ese momento y reír divertidos ante las ocurrencias de los animales, ver la expresión de su cara cuando le decía que seguramente dentro de poco estos los harían abuelos… ella siempre fruncía el ceño y miraba con desconfianza al pobre Ónix. Su mente viajo a una de esas conversaciones.

- Creo que aun Piedra de Luna es muy joven – Menciono ella posando sus ojos en la yegua.

- Si… aunque Ónix tampoco le lleva mucho, apenas unos tres meses, pero es un gran caballo y ya con semanas de nacido parecía un potro de meses, nada mas tienes que ver su actitud cuando esta con ella parecen niños – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

- Entonces con mas razón, los dos son muy jóvenes para… para… están muy jóvenes. – Termino por decir y desvió la mirada.

Él le tomó el rostro entre sus manos con seguridad y la acerco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, con ternura fue prologando este momento en un beso largo y eterno que los extasiaba, le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, mientras ella también lo hacia y suspiraba llena de tanta felicidad. Después de un momento se separaron con los ojos brillantes y sus corazones latiendo desbocados, presas de ese frenesí que solo es capaz de crear el amor mas hermoso y puro.

- Creo que si Ónix pudiese demostrarle el amor a Piedra de Luna lo haría de esta manera, Candy este esta tan enamorado de ella, como yo lo estoy de ti – Menciono con emoción.  
Ella soltó una carcajada y lo abrazo, mientras buscaba sus labios de nuevo y se fundía en un beso con él, un minuto después se separaban, busco los ojos azules y le acaricio la mejilla al joven.

- Eso es hacer trampa… además nos estas comparando con unos caballos – Dijo con diversión.

- Son unos animales es verdad… pero comparten un sentimiento, están enamorados, nada mas tienes que ver como él se desvive por complacerla a ella, por divertirla y captar su atención – Contesto con seguridad.

- Bueno tengo que darte la razón, tú me haces feliz, me complaces en muchas cosas y siempre logras captar mi atención… siempre lo hiciste, me resultaba imposible ignorarte – Expreso ella mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces no te molestaras el día que te diga que tu bebe esta esperando un hijo de mi caballo? – Pregunto con esa sonrisa maravillosa que ella adoraba.

- Pues… la verdad… ay no se Fabrizio, sigo pensando que son muy jóvenes, pero si se quieren – Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Si se quieren? – Inquirió él de nuevo.

- Supongo que será algo inevitable – Dijo en tono de derrota.

- Si, es algo inevitable… nosotros lo sabemos – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se estremeció pues a su mente llegaron las imágenes de esa ocasión en la cabaña… cuando estuvieron a punto de estar juntos, en ese momento se sentía tan segura a su lado que no le importaba nada mas que él y lo que podía brindarle, lo que la estaba haciendo sentir, descubrir junto a él este nuevo universo que se mostraba mágico y esperanzador… en ese momento no pensó en posibles consecuencias, ni en los prejuicios de la sociedad o si estaba bien o no, en ese instante solo deseaba ser una sola alma junto a la de Fabrizio.

- Si… sabes que yo te amo… y no soy tan chica como Piedra de Luna – Dijo con una sonrisa y se sonrojo hasta el cabello. – No me hagas caso, ya no sé ni lo que digo – Agrego apenada.

- Tú eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, la que hace que mi corazón corra desbocado, con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido, me llenas la vida de felicidad – Le confeso con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos azul mar.

- Fabrizio… tú también eres todo eso y mucho mas para mí, por eso no tengo dudas cuando estoy contigo, eres mi realidad y mi sueño al mismo tiempo, te amo – Expreso ella emocionada.

- Entonces no hay prisa, ambos sabemos que esto es seguro, fuerte, hermoso… que nos mantendrá unidos siempre – Menciono acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un beso que duro unos minutos, cuando este se hacia mas intenso él fue bajando el ritmo y se quedo en suaves roces – Prometo llevarte al altar Candice Andley, entregarme a ti y recibirte ese día sin reservas, prometo esperarte y comprenderte amor – Agrego con ternura.

Ella estaba llena de felicidad y se abrazo a él, mientras sentía que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, esta dicha era muy grande para ser verdad… era… era maravillosa –Se decía en pensamientos al tiempo que sonreía.

- Esa promesa es hermosa mi vida, es como la que se hacen en las bodas… yo te prometo Fabrizio que voy a entregarme a ti cuando el tiempo así lo decida, que no dudare un instante de nuestros sentimientos, que cada una de mis caricias y mis palabras saldrán desde mi corazón – Dijo ella perdiéndose en las estrellas zafiro que eran sus ojos.  
Él le dedico una sonrisa hermosa.

- Ahora solo nos queda cumplir esta promesa… en algunos momentos nos será sumamente difícil, pero pondré todo de mi parte para llevarlo a termino – Menciono frunciendo el ceño – Aun así todo lo que acabamos de prometer puede ser exactamente igual… si… si esto sucede mañana – Expreso con una mirada picara que la hizo sonrojarse a ella y a él soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Exclamo apenada y después comenzó a reír con él.

El joven dejo ver una sonrisa mas amplia en sus labios al recordar este episodio, sentía su corazón latir con emoción como si la tuviese junto a él, casi podía sentir el sonido de su risa en el aire, colmando su alma de felicidad. Se propuso escribirle esa noche una carta y enviarla al día siguiente, estaba seguro que Fransheska tendría como diez a la espera que él escribiese al menos una, solo que los últimos días no habían sido nada fáciles, pero hoy buscaría el tiempo y si amanecía, qué importancia tenia si era para sentirse cerca de ella.

_**08 de Enero de 1915**_

Al abrir los ojos su madre estaba dormida a su lado, la admiro por varios minutos, para después abrazarse a ella recibiendo el calor que el cuerpo materno le ofrecía, las lagrimas se hicieron presente nuevamente, ya no podía hacer nada Antonella se había ido, lo había dejado y cada una de las palabras dichas por ella hacían eco en su cabeza, quisiera odiarla pero no podía, quisiera no amarla y era mas difícil aun que odiarla.

Su padre entro a la habitación sin llamar, opto por hacerse el dormido inmediatamente, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su madre, escucho cuando Luciano llamo a Fiorella.

- Amor, ve a vestirte yo me encargo de Fabrizio, tiene que arreglarse. – Dijo apenas en un susurro. Ella se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

- Fabrizio… Fabrizio levántate, tienes que prepararte, se hace tarde. – Meciéndolo suavemente por el hombro.

- Padre… no… -No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su padre que no quería irse, no todavía.

- Ve a bañarte Fabrizio ya tendremos todo el viaje para conversar, te espero abajo no tardes. – Agarrando la maleta de Fabrizio salió del cuarto.

El joven se preparo sin ánimos, solo podía llorar y sentirse cada vez peor, aun no asimilaba el tener que irse, alejarse también de su familia con el corazón como lo tenia, no quería tener que continuar como si nada, como si el alma y el cuerpo no le doliera, el desespero lo consumía a cada segundo, cuando bajo, Fransheska estaba sentada en el mueble del recibidor su madre parada junto a la ventana y su padre estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, al verlo, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y llego hasta él se puso de rodillas frente a este, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

- Padre por favor… no me quiero ir… al menos una semana mas, déjeme aquí una semana mas, no quiero estar solo en el colegio. – Al tiempo que las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y tomaba la mano de Luciano entre las de él y la besaba. – Padre yo le prometo que ni siquiera saldré del cuarto, pero no me deje solo.

- Fabrizio Alfonso, ponte de pie por favor. – Dijo Luciano con la voz quebrada. – Sabes que es imposible, tienes que ir a clases no puedes perder mas, ya bastante con los meses que se pararon por lo de la guerra, en una semana tienes que llenar la solicitud de la carrera de Medicina y tienes que estar allá.

- Padre me dará tiempo de llegar, espere a que este un poco mejor… por favor…. Por favor… padre se lo suplico. – Mientras continuaba con los labios en los dedos de su progenitor al tiempo que los humedecía con las lágrimas.

- Ya hable Fabrizio. – Retirando su mano de las del joven. –Es mi última palabra, así que ponte de pie y no perdamos más tiempo. – Se puso de pie dejando a Fabrizio aun de rodillas, quien al ver la reacción de su padre se levanto y fue hasta su madre para abrazarla.

- Madre por favor, dígale… convénzalo, no quiero estar solo, no quiero que me deje solo con esto… - al ver que no obtenía respuesta. – Madre por Dios, por una vez en la vida diga lo que piensa y no se doblegue ante mi padre, es su esposa no su títere.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Repuso Luciano molesto. – Deja de hablarle a tu madre así. – Mientras Fiorella miraba a Luciano con cara de suplica y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

- Mi bebé, tienes que ir a clases… si por mi fuera te quedaras conmigo, pero sabes que puedes perder la oportunidad para la solicitud.

- Una solicitud que ni siquiera quiero llenar madre, bien sabes que no me gusta la medicina, no me gusta… ni siquiera puedo ver sangre y que no me de fatiga.

- Pues eso es lo que vas a estudiar Fabrizio, no me vengas ahora con el cuento de las Leyes porque cuando andabas con Antonella Sanguinetti, no te importaba en lo más mínimo las Leyes. – Espeto el padre molesto.

- ¡Luciano! – Refuto Fiorella. Para mirar a su hijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos. – Mi vida tienes que ser fuerte… lo vas hacer por tu bien, para que seas un gran hombre, que mas quisiera yo que te quedes, pero primero es tu futuro… te amo mi bebé, mi pequeño… vas a superar este dolor, yo se que si, ¿Sabes por que? – Con ambas manos en las mejillas de Fabrizio. Él solo negó con la cabeza. – Por que eres Fabrizio Di Carlo un ser maravilloso, con una corazón tan grande que tu pecho es muy pequeño para albergarlo, por que en tus ojos se reflejan el alma pura que posees, por eso no hay nadie en el mundo que tenga tus ojos, porque eres único, mi pequeño ya lo sabes aunque que tengas canas sobre canas seguirá siendo mi nenito. – Limpiándole las lagrimas con los pulgares mientras que de los ojos grises de su madre salían a borbotones. – Ya veras como pasa el tiempo rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vamos a estar en la cocina preparando pasta. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – ahora ve, trata de tranquilizarte que no me gusta verte tan sonrojado.

No le quedaba mas remedio tendría que irse, el trayecto hasta Paris fue en completo silencio, mirando a través de la ventanilla el paisaje toscano que dejaba atrás y las lagrimas no parecían acabarse, mientras Fransheska estaba descansado su cabeza en las piernas de él quien con una mano le acariciaba los cabellos y la otra estaba entre las manos de ella, que acariciaba la de él y a momentos le daba besos.

Al llegar al colegio de Fransheska le tocaba despedirse de ella y ese vacio en el pecho crecía cada vez mas, sentía que no lo soportaría, pero no colapsaba por completo, los ojos le ardían de tantas lágrimas y la cabeza sentía que se le iba a explotar, pero la cabeza era lo de menos esa no le dolía tanto como el corazón.

- Peter pan… mi Peter pan. – Dijo entre llanto Fransheska aferrándose a Fabrizio.

- Ya Campanita, no llores mira que se te apaga la luz. – Acariciándole la espalda.

- No me gusta verte tan triste, ni que llores… por favor Fabri, no llores, no importa lo demás yo te quiero mucho… con todo mi corazón tu mismo lo has dicho soy tan pequeña que solo puedo albergar un solo sentimiento en mi y ese sentimiento es mi amor por ti hermanito, si te pasa algo malo se que se transformaría en odio hacia esa mujer, yo… yo soy una niña todos me dicen que soy una niña, pero yo la buscaría y le sacaría los ojos.

- Fran… no… no tú no harías algo así y no por ella si no por ti… gracias hermanita por defenderme de esa manera, tengo la mejor hermana del mundo, se supone que yo debería defenderte, de darte palabras de aliento y las cosas son al revés, que pedazo de hermano te gastas, deberías de tener otro que no te de tantos problemas, ni dolores de cabeza. – Ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

- Fabri, eres el mejor hermano del mundo ¿Por qué crees que no me pongo celosa cuando mamá te hace tantos cariños? Se bien que te los mereces, por eso te quiero tanto.

- No más que yo. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente, pues ya tenía que entrar.

Ese mismo día tomaron un barco para Londres pues su padre lo dejaría en el colegio no se arriesgaría a que Fabrizio cometiera una locura.

Ya en el colegio Luciano se reunió con la madre superiora poniéndola al tanto de la situación en la cual se encontraba su hijo, que fuera condescendientes con él por lo menos una semana, ahí mismo la directora le entrego la solicitud de la carrera para que él mismo se la dejara y se despidiera, lo subieron a la habitación de Fabrizio quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana, Luciano entro a la recamara y la recorrió con la mirada.

- Es una tortura, todo el día solo, sin poder conversar con nadie, sin que me den un consejo, sin que me digan que todo va a estar bien y que el dolor en mi pecho va a disminuir. – Le dijo con la voz quebrada a su padre sin volverse a verlo, pues sabia que estaba admirando el cuarto. – Es difícil y triste padre, no merezco darme cuenta de esta manera que la vida puede ser tan dura, creo que es un castigo muy fuerte, es un castigo que no merezco, mi único error fue enamorarme, fue entregarme por completo. – Decía sin volverse

- No estarás solo Fabrizio, están tus compañeros de estudios.

- No son mi familia, necesito el apoyo de un padre, no de un compañero que no sabe como hacerlo, porque si no se ha dado cuenta padre, todos son de mi edad y dudo que alguno le haya pasado lo mismo que a mí.

- Si te ayudaran. – Dijo con la voz quebrada, al tiempo que Fabrizio se volvió encarando a su padre con la cara bañada en lágrimas y con rabia le dijo.

- Si me ayudaran, burlándose de mí, cuando me vean llorar como un pendejo, porque sencillamente no entienden lo que siento, no han vivido lo suficiente y a esta edad padre, son superficiales. – Cada una de las palabras la dijo con ira mientras temblaba a causa de la misma. – Y no saben cuanto pueden herir con un comentario.

- Ya Fabrizio por favor… vas a superar esto… ¿Para que quieres estar en Florencia? ¿Para al mínimo descuido irte a buscar a esa mujer?… ¿Para eso? – Pregunto ante la rabia de su hijo.

- No… no pienso buscarla mas, me hizo mucho daño, me humillo de todas las maneras posibles… solo quiero estar al lado de mi madre y de usted padre, es su deber aconsejarme, guiarme ayudarme, en momentos difíciles, no desentenderse y buscar la mejor solución y dejar al mocoso en manos de personas que no sienten el mínimo afecto por uno, mas que por el dinero que usted paga aquí, creo que un padre… un buen padre no abandonaría a su hijo en los momentos que mas se le necesita, nunca le he pedido nada ¡NADA! Me he amoldado a usted, a sus reglas, siempre he dicho las cosas tal y como usted quiere escucharlas y las hago como usted dicta y ¿De que me sirve todo eso? ¿De que me sirve ser un hijo respetuoso, cariñoso? si no obtengo nada con eso, porque ahora que lo necesito sencillamente me da la espalda, me deja como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que me pase. – Decía alzando la voz y gritando en ciertas ocasiones.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonso! Ya basta… basta. – Le dijo molesto. – Coloco los papeles en el escritorio. – Ahí esta la solicitud la llenas, deseo con todo mi corazón que salgas de esto… eres mi hijo y te quiero solo Dios sabe cuanto y que esto lo hago por tu bien, vendré a buscarte, no hay necesidad de que viajes solo hasta Paris. – se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente el que Fabrizio recibió molesto.

- Adiós padre. – Fue lo único que dijo con rabia y se volvió dándole la espalda.

Luciano se quedo observando por unos segundos la espalda de Fabrizio, para luego cerrar la puerta sin decir nada más.

_**18 de Febrero de 1915 **_

El dolor no reducía por el contrario cada vez era peor, se sentía tan vacio, solo, muchas veces creía que se volvería loco, que no aguantaría un ataque de tristeza y nostalgia eran tanto lo que se le mezclaba que le daba miedo abrir la ventana y saltar, a ver si esa era una mejor manera para que el todo el dolor desapareciera de una vez.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo en la misa se encontraba desconectado del mundo, escucho cuando el padre hablo sobre lo de los voluntarios para la guerra y como era una aberración hacerlo ya que estaba llevándose a jóvenes sin ni siquiera ser militares, ni tener la mínima experiencia en ataque y menos en armamentos, que era un sacrilegio porque esos jóvenes iban a una muerte segura y muchos lo hacían por ideales errados, los engañaban.

Esa tarde aprovecho la hora del almuerzo que todos estaban distraídos, logrando escarparse, viendo todas las paredes de Londres forradas con el afiche de Horatio Kitchener donde lo señalaba diciéndole "Tú" Los británicos te llaman y lugares improvisados donde reclutaban a los voluntarios, igualmente en los mismo sitios habían centros de identificación, ese momento se le vino a la mente todo lo pasado los últimos meses en su vida y se vio haciendo la cola, para sacar su nueva identificación e incluirse seguidamente en la lista de voluntarios, ese mismo día le dijeron que organizara todo que al día siguiente partirían pues no debían perder tiempo el mundo los esperaba, ellos eran la esperanza, después de un discurso de cuarenta minuto en el cual le lavaban el cerebro haciéndolos creer, héroes de patrias, ángeles salvadores, quedo entre el pelotón que saldría al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana para formar parte de la batalla inicial franco – Británica en Picardía Francia, de ahí lo enviarían campamentos militares.

Esa tarde regreso al colegio para su suerte no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia, no tenia mucho tiempo por lo que subió directo a su habitación, abrió la gaveta del escritorio busco papel y pluma dispuesto a escribir la carta que le enviaría por la mañana antes de salir, al ver el interior de la gaveta sus ojos vieron la solicitud la cual no había llenado y que debería entregar dentro de dos días.

La saco admirándola por varios minutos, empezó a rellenarla, dejando claro en esta que su vocación eran las Leyes, aun no sabia porque lo hacia lo único que tenia en mente era poder ir a la guerra a salvar al mundo y olvidar… necesitaba olvidarse de Antonella y sabia que en la guerra lograría hacerlo, las palabras de Horatio Kitchener hacían eco en su mente y cada vez mas lo convencían de que lo correcto era ayudar a su País… bueno no exactamente a su País ya que Italia al principio de la guerra apoyaba a Alemania, se retiro y aun no decidía a quien apoyar, pero el no podía esperar a que su País se decidirá por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue de lado de los Británicos ya que los Alemanes eran el enemigo. _**(Final decima parte historia de Fabrizio)**_

* * *

_**Se miran, se presienten, se desean,  
se acarician, se besan, se desnudan,  
se respiran, se acuestan, se olfatean,  
se penetran, se chupan, se demudan,  
se adormecen, se despiertan, se iluminan,  
se codician, se palpan, se fascinan,  
se mastican, se gustan, se babean,  
se confunden, se acoplan, se disgregan,  
se aletargan, fallecen, se reintegran,  
se distienden, se enarcan, se menean,  
se retuercen, se estiran, se caldean,  
se estrangulan, se aprietan se estremecen,  
se tantean, se juntan, desfallecen,  
se repelen, se enervan, se apetecen,  
se acometen, se enlazan, se entrechocan,  
se agazapan, se apresan, se dislocan,  
se perforan, se incrustan, se acribillan,  
se remachan, se injertan, se atornillan,  
se desmayan, reviven, resplandecen,  
se contemplan, se inflaman, se enloquecen,  
se derriten, se sueldan, se calcinan,  
se desgarran, se muerden, se asesinan,  
resucitan, se buscan, se refriegan,  
se rehuyen, se evaden, y se entregan.**_

_**Amantes. Oliverio Girondo.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	67. Capitulo 26 tercera parte

_**Hola a tod espero que estes muy bien, primero que nada quiero agradecer por su apoyo a la historia y continuar leyendo, tanto mi hermana y yo estamos inmesamente felices cada uno de sus comentarios, hoy les he colgado las dos ultimas partes del capitulo 26 y espero el martes regalarle las dos primeras del 27 ya que con tanto trabajo solo me he limitado a publicar los domingos, pero como tendre libre ese dia prometo postear. **_

_**Saludos a Tods y ne nuevo muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Tattys y Natasha Granchester.**_

**Capitulo 26**

**Tercera parte**

Ese día los ensayos habían terminado temprano, gracias al empeño y entusiasmos de las chicas quienes cada vez se sentía mas seguras y preparadas; Fransheska no podía mas que sentirse feliz por ello, plena y afortunada al entregarse al baile de esta manera, por lo menos en esto su padre había cedido, dejándole la libertad de hacerlo, sabia que su madre tenia mucho que ver en ello y se lo agradecía, así como también le agradecía a Fabrizio por apoyarla e instar a su padre a aceptar; si bien no podía cumplir su sueño por completo se contentaba con hacerlo de esta manera – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Clara.

- Profesora, para que vea lo felices que estamos por los avances hoy la invitamos a un helado – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa.

- Vaya es una sorpresa muy grata, sobre todo viniendo de usted señorita Ferreti pues es la que mas se queja – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ay! Profesora yo no me quejo… simplemente expreso el clamor callado de todas mis compañeras, solo que ellas son unas miedosas – Dijo con picardía.

- No seas mentirosa Clara… eres la que mas te quejas porque estas gorda, todas las semanas te comes un helado enorme – Señalo Helena con media sonrisa.

Y todas rompieron en una carcajada, mientras salían del lugar, la aludida solo pudo dedicarle una mirada de reproche a la chica, luego se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.

- No hare caso a comentarios mal sano, total no soy la única que se muere por un helado… entonces profesora que dice ¿Viene con nosotras? – Pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

- Esta bien… pero con una condición – Expreso la joven de ojos grises.

- No hay problema… ¿Digamos cual?

- Que vayamos todas y sin comentarios desagradables o ironías, ustedes estás muy jóvenes para comportarse así – Sentencio demostrando su autoridad.

- Será como usted diga profesora – Menciono Martha con tranquilidad pero mirando a las dos chicas que tenían malas caras.

- Perfecto, vamos tengo mucho que no me como un helado – Dijo Fransheska con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe profesora yo le voy a recomendar varios deliciosos, hace un mes estrenaron uno que… que… bueno ya vera – Expreso con una sonrisa aquella que le hiciera la invitación.

Entraron al local y este se encontraba lleno a medias, sin embargo ellas encontraron su mesa favorita, una junto a la inmensa ventana que daba al río Arno y el Ponte Vecchino, tomaron asiento y de inmediato se acerco hasta ellas un joven risueño con hermoso ojos verdes que las saludo con amabilidad, cruzo miradas con Martha y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia a la vez que la de ella la hacia lucir muy linda, todas observaron la escena con disimulo pero no mencionaron nada al respecto cuando el chico se retiro. Este volvió minutos después con los pedidos y ellas comenzaron una conversación amena, sobre sus estudios, sus familias y finalmente llegaron de nuevo a la de los enamorados, bajando mucho el tono para no ser escuchadas pues no estaba bien visto tratar esos temas y alguna que otra vez rompiendo en alguna carcajada.

- Profesora… no piense que quiero pecar de imprudente pero… ¿Es verdad que su hermano es novio de la americana? – Pregunto Clara con interés.

- De Candice Andley, si es cierto Clara… ellos llevan una relación muy bonita y aunque ella también viajo con Albert, los cuatros decidimos continuar con nuestros noviazgos – Contesto la joven llevándose la cucharilla a los labios.

- Vieron se los dije – Menciono Helena con voz apagada – Creo que ambos son afortunados, ella es una chica muy linda y su hermano es… es – La chica no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y fue interrumpida por Clara.

- Es muy guapo – Completo la frase con una sonrisa. – No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo Helena, es evidente que lo has notado – Agrego con naturalidad.

Todas miraron a ambas chicas con interés y después dejaron ver sonrisas por el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de la pobre de Helena, quien había colocado a un lado la copa de helado y se había quedado en silencio con la mirada en la mesa.

- Es normal que veas esas cualidades en los chicos Helena, no tienes que avergonzarte de ello – Expreso Fransheska con una sonrisa al ver la actitud de la chica.

- Yo opino igual que la profesora Helena, no tiene nada de malo que reconozcas cuando un joven es guapo, ellos lo hacen siempre y nadie los critica por ello, además nosotras somos tus amigas – Señalo Martha tomándole la mano.

- Pero es que… no esta bien, no solo por eso, su hermano es un hombre comprometido profesora y además tiene veintidós años… yo apenas soy una chica de quince años y no debería pensar así de un hombre – Respondió ella nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué no? Helena, bueno que Fabrizio tenga novia evidentemente lo hace prohibido, pero eso no es impedimento para que expreses tus pensamientos y la edad menos… Albert me lleva diez años a mi y no por ello yo pensé que era mayor o que no podía entablar una relación con él, al contrario creo que es precisamente su madurez lo que ha creado el equilibrio perfecto de nuestra relación – Explico la joven buscando los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene su novio? – Pregunto Clara sorprendida.

- Acaba de cumplir treinta – Respondió con una sonrisa por el semblante en el rostro de las chicas.

- Pues no los aparenta, se ve mucho mas joven – Expreso la morena.

- Es verdad profesora se le ve mucho menor – Dijo Martha con una sonrisa.

- Si es cierto, pero igual si tuviese cinco o diez años mas y me hubiese ofrecido lo mismo que hasta ahora estoy segura que eso no hubiese sido impedimento… claro esta, existen situaciones que la edad de las personas suele ser un problema, no siempre podemos confiar que por que sean mayores que nosotros tiene mas madurez, eso puede ser peligroso pues estas personas pueden ver en nosotras a una pequeñas con las cuales jugar y de las cuales aprovecharse –Señalo ella con seriedad, poniéndose en el lugar de las jóvenes – Es prudente pensar muy bien antes de dejarnos llevar o tomar decisiones, créanme chicas no todo lo que brilla es oro, nunca… nunca se dejen llevar por falsas promesas, nunca permitan que las manipulen en nombre de un sentimiento – Señalo mirándolas a cada una para que lograsen captar sus palabras, ella sabia muy bien lo fatales que podía ser las consecuencias de involucrase en un amor de ese tipo.

Las chicas se quedaron analizando las palabras de la mujer sumidas en un silencio que se creo debido a lo serio del asunto. Por lo general las madres nunca hablan de estos temas con sus hijas, se supone que ninguna debería saber nada de eso, que son los hombres son los encargados de instruirlas y guiarlas en esos terrenos y que ellas deben confiar en ellos ciegamente, si una chica se enamora de un hombre mayor no es para alarmarse, muchas veces se piensan que estas uniones son fuerte y convenientes, un hombre con experiencia ofrece estabilidad, seguridad, amor, paciencia; todo lo que se necesita para tener una familia.

- Disculpen, buenas tardes señoritas – Menciono un hombre parándose junto a la mesa y mirando directamente a Fransheska a los ojos.

- Buenas tardes – Dijeron todas al unisonó.

- Estaba sentado en mi mesa y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación… sé que es de muy mala educación hacerlo pero… realmente no pude mantenerme al margen al escuchar la seguridad que imprime a cada una de sus palabras señorita y la verdad inmensa que existe en ellas – Continuo estudiando en detalle el rostro de Fransheska quien aun no entendía.

- No sé si deba agradecerle señor o molestarme con usted por escuchar la charla que mantenía con mis alumnas, ahora no entiendo cual ha sido el motivo para que se acercara hasta nosotros y hacernos participes de ello – Contesto ella observando los ojos café que brillaban y la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del hombre.

- Es muy sencillo señorita, felicitarla por la sabiduría que posee y compartirla con estas jóvenes, seguramente le ahorrara muchos tragos amargos si los siguen al pie de la letra, son muy afortunadas, además de contar con la tutoría de una de las mujeres mas hermosas de Florencia… por no decir de toda Italia, también cuentan con su amistad, un tesoro muy valioso que deben cuidar… seguramente privilegio de pocos – Respondió estudiando las reacciones del grupo, pero sobre todo de la chica.

- De aquellos que se lo merecen señor… - Se detuvo al ver que no sabia ni siquiera su nombre.

- Enzo Martoglio – Menciono extendiéndole la mano a la chica, quien la recibió por educación y este se la llevo a los labios para depositar un beso en ella – A sus pies – Agrego mirándola a los ojos. Fransheska retiro la mano con seguridad pero tratando de no parecer descortés.

- Mucho gusto señor Martoglio, Fransheska Di Carlo… ellas son mis alumnas de ballet – Menciono señalando a las chicas y estas se presentaron con el hombre.

- Es un verdadero placer – Expreso con una sonrisa – Bueno supongo que estoy quitándoles parte de su valioso tiempo, así que me retiro – Agrego y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero giro sobre sus talones y enfoco la mirada de nuevo en la joven – Si no es mucha osadía de mi parte… me gustaría contar con la fortuna de ser su amigo – Menciono mirando a la chica y después a las demás en la mesa.

- No existe ningún problema señor Martoglio, solo que los amigos no se hacen de un día para otro… - Él la interrumpió.

- Entonces hoy es un buen día para comenzar, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar… por lo pronto que tengan una feliz tarde, adiós – Contesto y salió rumbo a otras de las mesas del lugar.

- Que hombre mas extraño – Dijo Clara cuando lo perdió de vista.

- Si… es, no sé raro – Acoto Martha pero sin mucho interés.

- Uno mas que se quiere creer Don Juan – Señalo Fransheska con ironía.

Cambiaron de tema y minutos después se disponían a salir de la cafetería, cuando llamaron al joven para pagar la cuenta, este les dijo que un hombre había llegado hasta la barra y lo había hecho; eso tomo a todas por sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo era el hombre? – Pregunto Fransheska sospechando de quien se trataba.

- Era alto, cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos café… delgado, como de unos treinta y tantos años, la verdad nunca lo había visto en la ciudad señorita Di Carlo – Respondió el chico quien también había quedado intrigado por la actitud de aquel extraño.

- Esta bien… - Dijo deteniéndose mirando al chico - ¿Tobías? – Pregunto.

- Si, señorita – Contesto sorprendido, aunque de inmediato pensó que tal vez Martha se lo había dicho – Tobías Puccini – Agrego extendiéndole la mano a la chica.

- Un placer Tobías – Ella recibió la mano del joven con una sonrisa.

Después de eso todas salieron del café, caminaron una cuantas calles y una a una se iban despidiendo al llegar a su casa; Fransheska lo hizo al llegar frente al edificio donde funcionaban las oficinas de su padre, era el día libre de Fabrizio y el joven lo había aprovechado para descansar, el trabajo había sido abrumador los últimos días, sin embargo su padre se encontraba en el edificio. Ella espero por él y juntos salieron de regreso a su casa, aunque la chica le había pedido muchas veces que le entregara un auto, para no verse en la obligación de molestarlos cada vez que venia a la ciudad el hombre aun se mostraba renuente a ello, por conducir no tenia problema pues Fabrizio le había enseñado… era una mujer perseverante al igual que su madre y sabia que de un momento a otro lograría convencerlo.

El Sol comenzaba a caer cuando el auto de Albert llego a la mansión Andley, el joven bajo de este y camino directo a la entrada, el día había sido agotador… y aun no había citado a la junta directiva a una reunión, solo el hecho de estudiar en detalles los balances de los ultimo meses era una tortura, mas de una vez le hizo saber a George y Archie que confiaba en su trabajo y estaba seguro que todo se había mantenido en orden, sin embargo ellos insistieron, tal vez con el afán de mostrarle los avances que habían tenido, compras de nuevas propiedades, aperturas de nuevas sucursales, una en la ciudad al norte, otras en Atlanta, Detroit, Nueva Orleans y los números muy alentadores de la de Charleston, además de nuevos créditos otorgados a cientos de empresas que habían habilitado muchos puestos de trabajo, en resumidas cuentas entre el joven y su administrador habían logrado cosas increíbles y satisfactorias.

- Albert… ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto Candy bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa, se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo.

- Mucho trabajo, pensé que el día no terminaría nunca ¿Y a ti? ¿Fuiste siempre al Hogar de Pony? – Dijo recibiendo el abrazo de su hermana.

- Si, no te imaginas lo hermoso que esta todo, parece que el tiempo no pasa en ese lugar, hay varios niños nuevos, John y Mark fueron adoptados hace unos meses, Lucy esta esperando terminar todos los tramites para ser llevada a una casa cerca de Lakewood, al parecer son una pareja joven que no puede concebir, el hombre sufrió algunas lesiones durante la guerra, la hermana María y la señorita Pony están igual de lindas que siempre; apenas llegamos hace un par de horas, me hubiese gustado quedarme pero Annie tenia que volver… también porque necesitaba hablar contigo, pero será mejor que subas y descanses un poco, lo haremos después de la cena – Menciono en un torrente de palabras que se fue apagando al igual que el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el rubio al notar su cambio de actitud.

- No… al menos nada de lo cual preocuparse, compromisos solo eso, pero mejor ve y hablamos después – Contesto sonriendo de nuevo.

- Esta bien, bajare en un par de horas… si no lo hago es que seguramente me habré quedado dormido, envías a alguien por mi – Expreso mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

- No te preocupes – Dijo ella antes de verlo desaparecer por el pasillo.

Como el joven había predicho esa tarde en cuanto salió del baño y se disponía a prepararse para bajar a cenar, decidió recostarse un momento pero el sueño termino venciéndolo hasta el día siguiente, sabia que Candy no lo molestaría aun así le sorprendió ser despertado por los rayos de Sol que se filtraban por el inmenso ventanal que da a la terraza de su habitación, una ligera brisa movía el dosel de su cama inundando al mismo tiempo la habitación de un exquisito olor a rosas – Cerró los ojos y de inmediato a su mente llevo la imagen de Fransheska haciendo que una alegría lo colmara y sus labios mostraran una sonrisa.

Cuando bajo para desayunar ya Candy se encontraba en la terraza que se encontraba junto a los rosales, uno de sus lugares favoritos en toda la casa, aquí se sentía una paz maravillosa, la vista era como privilegiada. Caminaba muy despacio observando en detalle la casa, el jardín, las fuentes, las estatuas de mármol.

- Buenos días – Menciono Candy con una sonrisa notándolo distraído.

- Buenos días – Contesto con una sonrisa – Anoche no me llamaste – Agrego tomando asiento junto a ella quien le servía un plato.

- No quise, ayer te notabas muy cansado… y el asunto tampoco era tan urgente podía esperar – Dijo extendiéndole el desayuno.

- Gracias, bueno dime… ¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió tomando un poco de café.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro y él comprendió de inmediato que no era nada cómodo, doblo una servilleta con cuidado y después se decidió a continuar, buscando los ojos del rubio que la miraban con sumo interés.

- La boda de Nathan y Susana es el viernes de la próxima semana y debo asistir – Dijo de una vez de manera apresurada.

Él la miro un tanto dudoso, sabia que ella era la madrina del chico, pero pensaba que esta situación no le seria incomoda, evidentemente se había equivocado pues la actitud de Candy así lo dejaba ver. – Extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de la chica mientras la miraba.

- Pero no te sientes cómoda al hacerlo ¿No es así? – Pregunto anticipando la respuesta.

- Si… en realidad no sé, veras es algo… algo complicado, se supone que todo estaba bien la ultima vez que los vi, pero no sé como me sentiré viendo de nuevo a Susana después de… - Se detuvo pues ella misma no sabia como expresar lo que llevaba dentro.

- De ver a Fabrizio Di Carlo… ¿Aun sigues asociándolo con Terry Candy? – Pregunto – No porque no supiese la respuesta, sino porque quería escucharla de ella.

- Es algo inevitable Albert… cada vez encuentro mas parecido entre ambos, sus sentimientos, sus actitudes y palabras, créeme que hago un esfuerzo enorme para no hacer comparaciones pero me es imposible, seria como intentar ocultar el Sol con un dedo – Respondió y de inmediato sintió como un peso la abandonaba.

- Te entiendo Candy, la verdad es muy difícil… pero no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa ¿Qué Susana llegue algún día a verlo? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… es complicado Albert, ella también sufrió por la muerte de Terry… pienso que es egoísta de mi parte el no contarle sobre Fabrizio… la verdad ni siquiera se que hacer o decir, esto me mantuvo despierta toda la noche – Expreso con angustia.

- Yo solo puedo aconsejarte que sigas a tu corazón, pero no veo que puedes ganar con contarle sobre Fabrizio, él no tiene nada que ver con Terry… ¿Qué importancia podría tener para Susana? Sobre todo ahora que es feliz y esta apunto de casarse, que consiguió salir adelante con un hombre que la ama y vela por ella. – Dijo con convicción.

- No lo sé Albert… no lo sé, pero no seria honesto quedarme callada – Indico sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

- Candy tú no estas en deuda con nadie, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz como Susana o Annie o cualquier otra mujer junto al hombre que amas y que te ama a ti… ¿Qué podría reprocharte Susana? Él no es Terry y si lo fuera – Ella levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos en los azules del joven – Si… en el hipotético caso que lo fuera, te escogió de nuevo a ti, simplemente porque tú eres su destino y él es el tuyo – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Eso que me acabas de decir me lo repetí durante toda la noche, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, sé que tengo que cumplir con este compromiso… pero no sé como hare para ver a Susana a la cara sin que note mi consternación – Acoto ella doblando de nuevo la servilleta.

- Con la seguridad que no estas haciendo nada malo, ni le estas quitando nada a nadie… te puedo asegurar que en cuanto veas a Susana completamente feliz y radiante por tener al fin todo aquello que la vida le ha dado, ese miedo absurdo se esfumara y si necesita que alguien te lo recuerde allí estaré yo para hacerlo – Menciono con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano para tomar la de la rubia quien la apretó y después se acerco a él para darle un abrazo.

- Gracias Albert, muchísima gracias por todo… la verdad no sé que haría sin ti ¿Cómo haces para encontrar las palabras exactas para alejar de mi las dudas? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tal vez porque te conozco desde que eras una niña y siempre vi en ti a Rossmarie, aunque ella era mayor que yo, ambas poseen la misma inocencia, dulzura y tú al igual que ella te desvives por hacer la vida de todos mas alegre y hermosa, tú eres mi hermana y mi amiga Candy conozco tu corazón y sé que es grande y maravilloso, por eso mi afán por cuidarte, porque tú cuidas de todos – Respondió mirándola a los ojos y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- Y porque eres un hombre extraordinario, mi ángel guardián – Expreso con la misma emoción de él - ¿De verdad vendrás conmigo a Nueva York? – Pregunto mirando a los ojos azul cielo.

- Por supuesto, dentro de quince días hay un evento de la cámara de comercio a nivel nacional y se celebrara allí, Archie y George irían pues es vital que los Andley estén presentes, pero en vista de mi regreso tendré que ir… así que tengo la mejor excusa para acompañarte sin que la tía ponga el grito al cielo por salir de viaje cuando apenas llegamos – Menciono con tranquilidad – Además me entere que la próxima semana sale también un barco para Europa – Agrego con picardía ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermana, pero después soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Albert no seas cruel! No me ilusiones así… mira que no es justo – Menciono en tono de reproche mientras hacia un puchero.

- Que más quisiera yo pequeña… creo que las cosas no serán tan fáciles, pero ten por seguro que hare hasta lo imposible para que viajemos antes que termine el año, es eso o me interno en un psiquiátrico – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- La extrañas mucho ¿No es así? – Pregunto observando su semblante.

- Demasiado seria la palabra indicada – Contesto estirándose un poco en la silla.

- Si, es justo la indicada, no hay un momento del día en que no desee estar en Florencia de nuevo, pero debemos tener paciencia Albert, la tía aun se siente débil… lo he notado, aunque ella lo niegue – Menciono con pesar.

- Lo sé… eso me preocupa en verdad Candy… sé que odia los hospitales, pero tal vez allí tenga mejores cuidados – Dijo con seriedad.

- Es lo mas recomendable, pero si no lo desea también puede ser complicado y empeorar la situación, a su edad las cosas deben llevarse con calma, por los momentos yo estaré al pendiente de todo lo que necesite no te preocupes por ello –Acoto infundiéndole seguridad al joven.

Él asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa pero esta no llegaba a su mirada, apenas si probaron bocado y después de eso tuvo que salir rumbo a la oficina; mientras la chica se quedaba en casa para organizar algunas cosas, aunque Emilia Elroy se mantenía al frente de la casa sin descuidar ningún detalle lo mejor era que ella le ayudara, debía cuidar de su salud y no preocuparse por cosas de poca importancia. Ángela subió a su habitación y la ayudo a organizar un poco su armario, sacando aquellos vestidos que tenia tiempo sin usar para quitarles el olor que los impregnaba después de estar tanto tiempo guardo, acomodo en uno de los espacio lo que la chica había traído admirándolos de vez en cuando mientras ella se concentraba en escribirles una carta a Nathan y Susana confirmando su llegada a mediados de la próxima semana; al finalizar su labor la mujer se retiro de la habitación y ella quedo sola, su mirada capto el neceser donde guardaba las fotografías que se había tomado en Europa entre ellas las de Cala Coticcio, Florencia y Venecia junto a la familia Di Carlo, camino hasta este y las busco para observarlas, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios de inmediato cuando ante sus ojos se presento la imagen de Fabrizio junto a ella en la playa, lucía tan hermoso, esa sonrisa maravillosa y radiante que la hacia suspirar, la luz en sus ojos, podía imaginar con exactitud ese azul que ella adoraba, el calor de su piel, el sabor de sus labios – Se llevo una mano hasta su boca y dejo libre un suspiro – Ese día fue sencillamente extraordinario, todo perfecto, la sensación que Fabrizio despertaba en ella, la seguridad, la ternura, saber que entre sus brazos nunca, jamás existiría nada que pudiese hacerle daño… lo amaba tanto, cada día su amor crecía y crecía; y por extraño que esto fuese no sentía que desplazaba el de Terry, por el contrario sentía que la acercaba mas… es como si Fabrizio fuese la conexión física entre ambos. Paso varios minutos observando las fotografías suspirando y sonriendo ante cada una, hasta que Ángela regreso y le menciono que la señora Annie había llamado para decirle que pasaría a visitarla esa tarde junto a Keisy. Ella asintió en silencio y salió en dirección al baño dejando las cosas sobre su cama.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escucho un toque en la puerta, abrió solo un poco la puerta del baño y ordeno que entraran mientras ella se envolvía en una bata de paño y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

- Candy – Escucho la voz de Annie.

- Estoy en el baño Annie, enseguida salgo – Respondió y un minuto después recibía a su amiga con una sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

- Disculpa que haya subido… pero me moría por darte la noticia – Dijo emocionada.

- ¿Noticia? ¿Cuál noticia? – Pregunto intrigada la rubia.

- ¡Voy con ustedes a Nueva York! – Dijo con alegría. – Archie me conto del viaje ayer en la noche me dijo que tenia que ir a un convención con Albert y pues yo estaba muy triste por tener que separarme de él… durante los últimos meses ha viajado mucho, yo pensaba que esta vez no lo haría, sin embargo esta tarde cuando paso por la casa me dijo que tú también irías por tu compromiso con la boda de Nathan y pues… que si me animaba podíamos ir todos – Explico sonriendo.

- ¡Annie eso es genial! Yo estaba pensando lo difícil que seria viajar sola, ahora voy con todos ustedes, estaba escribiéndole una carta a Nathan, voy a hacer otra dándole la noticia, él te aprecia mucho y estoy segura que le encantara contar con tu presencia ese día y por supuesto con la de Archie y Albert – Respondió con la misma emoción.

La morena asintió en silencio, ella se encamino hasta el tocador y busco un cepillo para desenredarse el cabello, Annie se coloco detrás y la ayudo mientras observaba el reflejo de su amiga en el espejo, Candy se notaba radiante, llena de una felicidad y una luz que hacia mucho no le veía y su curiosidad aumentaba a cada minuto; no pudo mas y tuvo que preguntarle.

- Candy… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo mirando los ojos verdes a través del espejo.

- Por supuesto Annie – Contesto esta con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan feliz? – Al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de la rubia continuo – Desde que llegaste de Europa tienes… no sé te ves, alegre… llena de una felicidad y una emoción que no puedes disimular… - Se detuvo al ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la chica.

- Annie… yo… yo conocí a alguien en Italia, un joven maravilloso y… él es, es alguien muy especial, es el hermano de la novia de Albert – La morena la interrumpió.

- ¿Albert tiene novia? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Si – Respondió Candy dejando libre una pequeña carcajada ante la reacción de Annie – Es una chica encantadora y lo quiere mucho, su hermano y yo… nosotros también somos novios – Agrego y sus ojos se iluminaron aun más.

- ¡Candy! No sé que decirte… esto me hace muy feliz, muchísimo hermana – Dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. La rubia lo recibió con emoción.

- Yo también lo estoy… no te imaginas cuanto nos costo separarnos de ellos, no paso un momento del día en el cual no lo extrañe… - Fue interrumpida por un toque en la puerta. – Adelante – Menciono mirando en dirección a esta.

- Disculpen que las moleste, solo pase a decirles que la señora Elroy bajara a tomar el té por si desean acompañarlas – Indico Ángela con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, enseguida bajamos Ángela muchas gracias – Mencionaron respondiendo a la sonrisa de la mujer.

- De nada – Contesto y con esto salió del lugar.

- Voy a dejar esto en el baño, no podemos hacerla esperar… con los años creo que se ha vuelto mas exigente – Expreso la rubia con una sonrisa.

- No tienes idea de cuanto – Dijo la morena en tono cómplice, viendo salir en dirección a la chica, camino hasta el ventanal para observar el jardín, pero su mirada fue atrapada por una fotografías sobre la cama de Candy, la curiosidad volvió a hacer de las suyas – Seguramente eran del viaje – Menciono para ella para si y tomó algunas.

Evidentemente era así, en las primeras se veía a los jóvenes acompañados de la tía abuela y otra dama ya mayor quien seguramente seria la alegre tía Beatriz de quien Candy le había comentado en sus cartas, la mujer tenia un semblante amable que distanciaba mucho del de su hermana, se encontraba en un hermoso jardín, seguramente en Escocia, siguió encontrándose con una donde se apreciaba a los rubios frente al Palacio de Versalles, se notaban alegres… sin embargo ella aun no tenia ese brillo en sus ojos, paso a la siguiente con un gesto distraído – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus manos temblaron al ver a una de las personas en ella, en esta imagen estaba Candy, Albert y Ángela junto a tres personas mas, pero era una en especial la que creo ese estado de pánico en ella, el aire se había atascado en su pecho – No puede ser… no puede ser – Se decía una y otra vez mientras detallaba a la persona en cuestión, todos los demás habían desaparecido y solo era consciente de esta. Paso a otra de las fotografías intentando que la próxima imagen le confirmara que estaba equivocada, pero fue todo lo contrario, la realidad fue mucho peor, en la siguiente se encontraba Candy junto a esta persona y la imagen los había captado mas de cerca así que ella podía estudiar con mayor claridad cada rasgo del hombre junto a la rubia.

Los ojos claros… probablemente azules o grises, la verdad no podía tener certeza sobre ello, el cabello oscuro, castaño de eso si estaba segura, alto, su tez bronceada tal vez por la exposición al Sol, alto… todo esto era, era imposible, aun así lo que mas acercaba esta imagen a la que ella conocía era su sonrisa, muy pocas veces lo vio sonreír, pero una sonrisa como la de él era muy difícil de olvidar, tal vez por lo deslumbrante que resultaba y por la extrañeza de verlas… eran tan poco frecuentes, pero podía jurar que era la misma… y el brillo en los ojos de Candy - ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Ya estoy lista Annie – Menciono la rubia saliendo del baño y caminando hacia ella, con la mirada puesta en los botones de blusa que un faltaban por abrochar.

- Candy… - Fue lo único que logro esbozar la morena, su voz sonaba extraña, ahogada.

La rubia levanto la mirada sintiendo un extraño dolor en la voz de Annie; la chica tenía el rostro completamente blanco, sus manos temblaban, una lágrima rodaba solitaria por su mejilla y sus ojos la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror, mientras sostenía en sus manos las fotografías que Candy había olvidado esta tarde sobre la cama.

- Annie yo… - No sabia como explicarle a la chica quien dejo libre su llanto pero en silencio – Es algo muy difícil de explicar… pero – Agrego caminando hasta la joven y tomando las fotografías de sus manos, la primera entre ellas era una donde aparecía ella y Fabrizio en Cala Coticcio, sentados sobre una piedra con el mar de fondo, abrazados y sonrientes, una de sus favoritas.

- ¡Es Terry! – Exclamo al fin con la voz ahogada – Es él Candy… ¡Oh por Dios! – Menciono llevándose ambas manos al pecho y clavando la mirada en los ojos verdes.

- No… no Annie, no es él… - La morena la interrumpió.

- Claro que es… Candy es él, es idéntico… ¿Acaso no lo ves? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Son muy parecidos… te asombraría cuanto, pero no son la misma persona… ni siquiera hay un parentesco entre ambos, esta situación es muy difícil de explicar Annie… créeme Albert y yo pensamos lo mismo en cuanto lo vimos, bueno mas yo que él, pero con el paso de los días terminamos por confirmar que era imposible, no tiene lógica… - Annie la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Lo que no tiene lógica es que existan en el mundo dos personas tan parecidas… Candy no sé que te ha llevado a pensar que ese chico no es Terry, pero estás equivocada… ¿Lo has visto bien? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Por supuesto Annie, todos los días que compartí con él en Italia y el Francia… Fabrizio es el chico de quien te hable, lo conocimos en Venecia, es el hermano de Fransheska… hijo de Luciano y Fiorella Di Carlo… es italiano Annie, no existe la mas remota posibilidad que se trate de Terry – Explico mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo aun no puedo creerlo… Candy esto es demasiado… inusual, su sonrisa es idéntica, su mirada, tú conociste a Terry mejor que yo, compartiste mas con él… ¿Estas segura que no es Terry? – Inquirió de nuevo.

La rubia dudo, sus ojos se apagaron de inmediato y sus manos temblaron, esquivó la mirada escudriñadora de Annie pues sentía que la joven podía ver su alma atormentada. A su mente llegaron en un remolino descontrolado todas las veces sintió en el joven a Terry… en sus miradas, en sus palabras, justo dos días después de esa fotografía a orillas del mar cuando el canto aquella canción… o esa noche en la casa del ministro Lambert, la vez que cayo con él en la piscina de su casa en Florencia, la noche en el club de Beauvais… su primer beso, su reacción… su reacción –Candy abrió los ojos y sintió un miedo atroz recorrerla por completo.

- Annie yo… no sé… no sé – Esbozo y un par de lagrimas rodo por sus mejillas.

La chica camino hasta esta y la abrazo con fuerza, un toque en la puerta las hizo sobresaltarse, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que este se repitió, al fin la rubia dio la orden para que entraran y de inmediato lo hizo Ángela.

- La señora Elroy acaba de bajar al salón de té – Dijo la chica un poco desconcertada ante la imagen de las dos jóvenes, lucían como si acabaran de ver a un fantasma.

Ella asintieron en silencio, se miraron unos segundos y decidieron salir, pero prometiéndose en silencio continuar con esta conversación. Durante el servicio de té ambas se notaban distraídas, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, sus respuestas a los comentarios de la matrona eran mecánicas, la mujer noto el cambio en la rubia pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo se limito a cumplir con este ritual que se había convertido mas en un protocolo que en un acto por compartir con ella. La verdad aun no comprendía como la chica era capaz de seguir dejando pasar el tiempo sumida en medio de ese estado, desde su llegada la había notado diferente mas alegre, radiante… viva, pero ahora había una sombra posada sobre ella de nuevo… una duda, si era eso dudaba de algo… no en realidad duda de alguien, sus ojos lo gritaban… no había necesidad que su voz lo hiciera. Algo sucedía pues Annie también se notaba inusualmente callada, su semblante también se encontraba perturbado al igual que él de la rubia.

- Candice había olvidado agradecerte por haberte ofrecido para cuidarme, la verdad no creo que deban alarmarse tanto por estos malestares, son cosas de los años, estos no pasan en vano… es natural, creo que lo que empeoraba mi situación era saberlos lejos, la sola idea de pensar en que me pasara algo y no tener a Albert en América me angustiaba muchísimo… él debe verla no solo por el patrimonio de la familia sino también por su estabilidad y tú como heredera de los Andley también debes permanecer aquí… - La mujer se detuvo al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de la chica, pero enseguida continuo – Es una obligación que la familia se mantenga unida siempre – Sentencio con autoridad y después se coloco de pie. – Bueno creo que es mejor que suba a descansar un poco, no debo abusar de mis mejorías – Dijo acomodándose el chal.

- ¿Desea que la acompañe? – Pregunto la rubia colocándose de pie. Annie y lo mismo acercándose hasta ella dejando ver una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a su ojos.

- No… no hace falta, seguramente ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar y yo gracias a Dios aun puedo moverme sola – Contesto caminando hacia la puerta, antes de salir se volvió – Ah Candice pienso escribirle una carta a Gerard agradeciéndole por su interés sobre mi salud, seria oportuno que tú también le escribieses una comentándole que ha llegado bien y agradeciendo de nuevo por su hospitalidad y la de su familia – Agrego con naturalidad, pero dejando ver que mas que una sugerencia era una orden. La chica asintió en silencio y después de esto la mujer salió.

- Creo que aun no se resigna al hecho de que tú y el señor Lambert nunca tendrá una relación – Acoto Annie cuando su amiga dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

- No, seguramente nunca lo hará… para ella no existe sobre la tierra mejor partido para mi que Gerard Lambert – Respondió tomando asiento de nuevo.

- Candy… sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento… pero ¿Podríamos ver las fotos de nuevo? – Inquirió la chica mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- No gano nada con darle largas al asunto, tal vez… tal vez tú logres comprender mejor que yo toda esta situación, te juro que muchas veces llegue a pensar que me estaba volviendo loca – Contesto caminando con ella para salir del salón.

Ya en su habitación y mientras veían las fotografías de los rubios junto a los italianos Candy le contaba a Annie como había conocido a la familia. Desde el primero momento que vio a lo lejos el reflejo de Fabrizio y como de inmediato su corazón comenzó a revelarse de nuevo, su sorpresa al día siguiente cuando llego a la casa de los Di Carlo y lo vio por primera vez, su desmayo y la desesperación que la embargo, la necesidad de verlo de nuevo… los sentimientos encontrados, el miedo, la emoción, la tristeza, la esperanza. Después su estadía en la casa de estos, su accidente en la piscina… ese que nunca le había contado a Albert, el viaje a París donde el joven la llevo mas allá de sus propios limites en varias ocasiones, el baile en el jardín y después en el club… sus palabras que recordaba con exactitud. A la morena se le iluminaba la mirada cada vez que veía a Candy sonreír de esa manera, con los ojos brillantes y llena de luz, pero aun así no lograba entender como podían existir en el mundo dos personas tan parecidas, evidentemente el chico se veía mas adulto, sus rasgos mas marcados, mas fuerte… sin embargo la fuerza de su mirada era la misma, el porte tan elegante… ese de realeza que desbordaba. Cuando al fin dejo libre a su corazón y se dejo llevar por este, sin miedos o dudas le entrego su amor a Fabrizio, sin darse cuenta o mejor dicho sin querer hacerlo ya él era parte de sus días y sus noches, no lograba dejar de pensar en él durante un solo instante. Que todo le parecía un sueño y un maravilloso sueño del cual no quería despertar, le conto de su viaje a Cerdeña y las situaciones que durante este se dieron… pero sin llegar a esos momentos que… que eran solo del joven y ella.

- Cuando le conté sobre Terry todo se complico Annie, él se sintió muy mal… yo lo herí, te juro que no quise hacerlo, pero era algo inevitable – Señalo con pesar.

- ¿Le hablaste de su parecido con Terry? – Pregunto sin poder ocultar la angustia en su voz.

- ¡No! No, por supuesto que no… creo que eso si hubiese terminado con todo, seguramente hubiese pensado que solo me acercaba a él por este motivo – Respondió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y no es así? – Pregunto de nuevo Annie buscando su mirada. La rubia se levanto y camino hacia la ventana.

- No puedo asegurar en un cien por ciento que no lo sea, es algo complicado Annie… Fabrizio es maravilloso, es cariñoso, comprensivo… libre de muchos de esos temores y rencores que azotaban el alma de Terry y lo hacían comportarse esquivo e introvertido en algunas ocasiones, hasta el grado de hacerle parecer una mala persona, un arrogante y egoísta… - Se detuvo volviéndose para mirar a la chica a los ojos – Fabrizio no es así… algunas veces, bueno si es un poco… no sé como explicarlo, su carácter es muy parecido al de Terry, es impulsivo, dominante, pero es mucho mas abierto a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos – Agrego caminando de nuevo y sentándose junto a Annie al borde de la cama.

- Tal vez es el entorno donde creció… este chico tiene familia, una muy unida por lo que puedo apreciar, algo que le falto a Terry… quizás allí radica ese abismo que existe entre ellos… pero en todo lo demás… - Candy la detuvo.

- Es la explicación mas adecuada que pude hallar, sin embargo… Annie le prometí a Albert y me prometí a mi misma que no haría comparaciones pero me resulta imposible… durante los días que pasamos separados después de hablarle de Terry… me sentía desesperada, la sola idea de perderlo me volvía loca, era horrible ver como los días pasaban y él no aparecía, yo era consciente que debía hacer algo, pero no lo hacia, era como si me hubiese congelado de nuevo… a la espera de algo – Menciono con la mirada turbada.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo solucionaron la situación? – Pregunto con interés.

- Nos encontramos por casualidad un día en el bosque… yo había salido a pasar el día junto al rio con Piedra de Luna – Se detuvo al ver la mirada desconcertada de su amiga – La yegua que me regalo Albert de cumpleaños, Fabrizio la encontró para mi – Aclaro con una sonrisa y continuo – Me quede dormida después de un rato y cuando desperté él se encontraba allí… me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y yo también por el mío… hablamos… y todo se soluciono – Contesto rápidamente y esquivo la mirada de Annie mientras se colocaba de pie, al recordar el episodio en la cabaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Hablaron? – Inquirió con picardía buscando los ojos de la rubia, quien al ver la mirada de su amiga se sonrojo aun más.

- ¡Annie! – Exclamo apenada – No es nada… Fabrizio y yo… nosotros – Se detuvo al ver que entre mas intentaba escapar terminaba hundiéndose.

- Yo no he dicho nada Candy – Dijo con una sonrisa amplia y hermosa que llegaba hasta sus ojos.

- No hace falta que lo hagas – Le reprocho sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Hermanita… Candy por favor – Expreso caminando hasta ella y volviéndola para mirarla a los ojos – Yo soy tu amiga, tu hermana ¿No es así? – Pregunto con seriedad y ternura al mismo tiempo. La rubia solo asintió en silencio – Perfecto, no tienes que ocultarte de mi, yo te creo y confió en tu sensatez… sé que actúas con el corazón, pero también con la razón… y si… bueno supongo que sabes si estas en lo correcto o no… - Candy la detuvo.

- No cuando estoy con él – Confeso y bajo la mirada – Cuando estoy con él… todo es diferente Annie, siento tantas emociones y sensaciones… es como si en mi se despertara otra mujer… - La morena la detuvo tomándole una mano.

- No es otra Candy… eres tú, es Candy la mujer, solo que aun sigues empeñada en aferrarte a tu imagen del pasado, piensas que a través de ella te mantendrás a salvo… pero cuando el amor llega eso no sirve de nada, tu cuerpo despierta en busca de nuevas experiencias… ¿Recuerdas ese miedo que sentía antes de casarme con Archie? – Interrogo con una sonrisa.

- Si claro… temías no ser… no ser la mujer que lo llenara – Contesto analizando cada una de sus palabras.

- No… ese era el disfraz, la excusa, a lo que realmente le temía era a todas esas sensaciones que Archie despertaba en mi, sentir que estaba mal… que no era lo correcto, temía dejar libre a la mujer que luchaba por entregar todo su amor al hombre que ya era dueño de su corazón, temía entregar mi alma Candy y esta solo puede entregarse cuando también se entrega el cuerpo – Explico con voz pausada y sin dejar de sentirse sorprendida de hablar con tanta libertad sobre este tema, pero lo había aprendido de mano de su esposo. Archie le había hecho ver que no existía nada de malo en amarse con libertad, sin pudor, sin dudas.

La rubia se quedo en silencio meditando las palabras de su amiga durante unos minutos, Annie sabia que ella estaba en medio de un mar de confusión, por un lado el amor llegaba de nuevo a su vida, en el rostro de aquel a quien nunca dejo de amar, pero que al mismo tiempo se presentaba como un ser nuevo, lleno de muchas cosas por descubrir… aun seguía sin creer que fuese alguien distinto al rebelde del San Pablo, tal vez si algún día lo conocía, entonces sus dudas se esfumarían… pero la rubia se esforzaba por mantenerse en ese lado, en el seguro, en aquel donde su cordura no estuviese en juego, ese donde Fabrizio y Terry eran dos personas totalmente distintas, no podía juzgarla por ello… tal vez era lo mejor, pero… ¿Qué sucedería cuando llegase el momento de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Fabrizio Di Carlo? Tenia que separar su imagen de la Terry, de lo contrario nunca lograría hacerlo… al menos no sin un resultado catastrófico para ambos. – Cavilaba observando a la joven, quien se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, ajena a todo… pero consciente de la verdad en cada una de las palabras que le acababa de decir… asimilando, analizando, comprendiendo.

_**Londres 18 de Febrero de 1915**_

Padre para cuando reciba esta carta ya estaré en la Guerra, si tal como lo lee, hoy me he enlistado como voluntario y parto a la guerra no se a donde nos llevan, solo que se voy a defender al mundo o al menos serle útil por un par de días eso será algo para evitar que lo Alemanes avancen y también para olvidar, necesito desesperadamente olvidar y tal como se lo dije, los compañeros de estudios no me ha ayudado en nada, el dolor crece a cada minuto y la verdad, por favor esta parte no se lo diga a mi madre, tuve la cobardía de intentar saltar por la ventana, pero recordaba que usted me dice que debo ser fuerte, pues bien seré fuerte voy a enfrentarme a hombres despiadados con tal de defender la paz entre los países hermanos.

Dígale a mi madre que no se preocupe que estaré bien… estaré bien aun no se a lo que me enfrentare… no tengo la mínima idea pero tratare de estar bien, que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo y que recuerde que seré su bebé mientras ella así lo considere, que me perdone tantas tristezas que le hice pasar y que aun recuerdo su cara y lo que mas me duele es que lo ultimo que vi en sus hermosos ojos grises, esos de los que usted se enamoro padre fueron lagrimas por mi sufrimiento… ojos grises casualidad tenemos gustos parecidos padre.

A Fransheska dígale que la amo… ella sabe que es así, que ha sido la hermana que cualquier ser humano pueda aspirar y tuve la dicha de que fuese mía, que todos los días esta en mi pensamientos al igual que usted y mi madre, que si salgo con bien de esta, prometo llevarla en mi espalda a su lugar secreto y llevarla de regreso a la casa, que me perdone por haberla descuidado y abandonado en los días que mantenía mi relación con Antonella, se que lo hice, solo que estaba ciego y no me daba cuenta… Campanita que tu luz brille por siempre y que conozca el amor para que veas que el tiempo vuela cuando estas con esa persona, pero hermanita antes de entregar tu corazón tal y como papá me lo dijo, primero asegúrate que ese hombre se merece a el ser mas hermoso no solo por fuera si no por dentro del mundo… del universo… te quiero Campanita no lo olvides, no lo olvides nunca.

Padre a usted se que todo lo que ha hecho a sido por mi bien, solo que no sabia si en realidad eso seria bueno para mi, no le culpo de nada, de nada, padre usted es mi orgullo, me gustaría ser tan buen padre como usted, solo que escucharía un poco mas a mi hijo en los momentos en que este desesperado… aunque me estoy yendo muy lejos, porque padre sabe que no los tendré, no tendré hijos, sabe igual que yo lo que es la guerra y hacia donde me dirigió pero no estoy arrepentido ni tengo miedo, tuve mas miedo el día que me dejo solo en esta habitación… si aun estoy aquí desde la habitación del colegio le escribo esta carta… mi despedida, en cuanto pueda le escribiré otra para que sepan si estoy bien, si no lo hago ya sabe lo que ha pasado, espero me perdone padre… una ultima cosa no me busque se que lo hará apenas la reciba alegando que soy menor de edad, ya me saque una documentación falsa de la cual no le daré ningún dato, si exactamente lo que esta pensando no quiero que me encuentre.

En el mismo sobre va otra carta por favor padre es lo ultimo que le pido entréguesela a Eva el ama de llaves de Antonella, no… no es para despedirme de ella, es para hacerlo de Eva, la señora me fue de gran ayuda, me aconsejo y me dio aliento en momentos que creí que no podía mas, padre gracias a esa señora hoy le estoy escribiendo esta carta de despedida si no, ni siquiera esto, hubiese tenido de mi hace algunos meses.

Los quiero mucho a los tres… si es que salgo… se que no me lo van a perdonar.

Fabrizio Alfonso Di Carlo Pavese.

_**Londres 18 de Febrero de 1915**_

Querida Eva.

Se que le sorprenderá un poco recibir esta carta, pero lo hago para despedirme, a usted le debo mucho, me ofreció apoyo en uno de los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, me ofreció su ayuda sin juzgarme, esa noche comprendí el porque de sus miradas de lastimas al principio... si me daba cuenta como me miraba, si solo hubiese sido un poco mas clara, tal vez... solo tal vez, hubiese abierto los ojos a tiempo y no me hubiese llevado tan mala experiencia, nunca pensé que el amor, sentimiento que mis padres me habían inculcado desde que tenia uso de razón como uno de los mas puros que puede albergar el ser humano me causara tanto dolor, nunca me explicaron a profundidad los contras con los cuales he quedado devastado.

Le dije a mi padre que no le diría nada a Antonella pero es inevitable no hacerlo, solo hágale saber que aun no entiendo su comportamiento, ¿El porque ilusionarme de esa manera?, ¿Para que darme alas y después arrancármelas de golpe con palabras tan duras? Se que fui insistente, pero es porque estoy enamorado, espero con todas las fuerzas olvidarla, espero algún día acostarme y que no sea ella en lo ultimo que piense, ni lo primero cuando despierto, se que se fue huyendo de mi, también se que regresara, le pedí a mi padre que me dejara una semana mas, pero no porque esperaba que regresara, sino porque necesitaba el apoyo de él... Antonella amor de mi vida, solo me llevo de ti lo ultimo que vi, tu espalda, eso fue lo que al final me diste solo la espalda y es esa ultima visión la que me ayuda a quererte olvidar con todas mis ganas, no quiero de ti ni los buenos momentos porque todos fueron mentira, tu misma me lo has dicho, si salgo de esto lo ultimo que hare será buscarte, te lo prometo, no te molestare mas... y al fin ni Abogado ni Medico... Militar... salgo a las ocho de la mañana a la guerra me he ofrecido como voluntario.

Perdóneme Eva se que a usted esta noticia la consternara un poco, porque se que su afecto por mi es sincero, no se preocupe... lastima que no pueda enviarle una foto, me han cortado el cabello y aunque he pasado una hora frente al espejo aun no me reconozco, me veo mucho mas joven y un poco mas gordo... no llore Eva la conozco y se que esta humedeciendo el papel, mire que me costo escribirlo, no tengo miedo si es eso lo que le preocupa.

Antonella aun creo que no era necesario, que te esforzaras tanto, que me ilusionaras por mas tiempo, si ya habías obtenido lo que querías, dejaste que en mi no quedara nada que no te perteneciera... seguro esa era la meta... arruinarle la vida al pobre niño.

Fabrizio Alfonzo Di Carlo Pavese.

P. D: Deje de serlo he cambiando la documentación, pues no era mayor de edad y en la guerra la edad no fue un obstáculo, a partir de mañana seré otra persona.

P. D: Muchas gracias... ahí tiene el doble es lo que se merece no solo en dinero, sino en salud, amor, vida, alegría, tesoros que usted sabe valorar.

_**21 de Febrero de 1915**_

Antes de salir el dieciocho, paso primero por la oficina de correo y dejo un sobre con destino a Florencia a nombre de Luciano Di Carlo el cual contenía dos cartas, una para su familia y la de Eva, también incluía la solicitud de estudios en la cual había dejado claro su vocación, además de sus documentos, ya no los necesitaría, se llevo solo dos mudas de ropas, las cuales le dijeron que no iban a servir de mucho, apenas entro al galpón donde los agrupaban le enviaron a colocar el uniforme, lo hacia verse mayor, solo que las botas pesaban demasiado, pero se dijo que se acostumbraría, de ahí los enviaron a hacer una fila y salieron por las calles de Londres ante tantos elogios por partes del pueblo, no pudo si no decirse que había tomado la elección indicada, pues en ellos veían la esperanza el corazón lo sentía latir con fuerza, mientras le regalaban rosas, pañuelos, notas, las cuales tomó con cariño y por primera vez en todo este tiempo sonreía, se sentía satisfecho, feliz, muchas chicas le tomaban la mano y depositaban besos y aunque al principio en cada una de ella veía la cara de Antonella, se obligo a despejar los pensamientos, cuando veía a muchos con lagrimas en los ojos despidiéndose de sus seres queridos y en segundos las lagrimas se agolparon en la garganta, pues a él nadie lo despedía.

Salieron a Amiens seria su destino por el momento ahí lo estuvieron hasta el veinte, ahora se encontraba en una campaña militar en Doullens, adiestrándolos, lo obligaban a hacer ejercicios algo que él odiaba pero la voz del Mariscal de campo y comandante en jefe Douglas Haig era mucho peor que la de su padre cuando se molestaba, sentía el abdomen dormido y creería que se desmayaría ante los abdominales de los cuales perdió la cuenta en el ciento cuarenta y cinco, su cara estaba completamente roja y todo su cuerpo temblaba, aun no se recuperaba de tal tortura cuando lo enviaron a correr saltando obstáculos, cayéndose varias veces y llenándose de barro y esto le molestaba aun mas al comandante, los enviaron a arrastrase en barro por debajo de alambres de púa, muchas veces sentía como le aruñaban la espalda pero debía continuar cuando llego la noche los reunieron, eran demasiado, nunca pensó que se necesitarían tantos hombres, con los cuales trataba de hablar lo menos posible para que no se dieran cuenta del acento Italiano, habían alrededor de cuarentas campañas y cada una tenia a mas de cien hombres, cenaron algo que su madre no le daría si no se le seria imposible dormir ante tal indigestión, pero el hambre era mucho mas por lo que prácticamente la devoro a pesar de que le faltaba gusto, cuanto diera por tener al menos un salero a mano, después de la cena los dejaban media hora mas y de ahí los enviaron a dormir, esa noche mientras pensaba en Antonella no sabia que era lo que mas deseaba si estar entre los brazos de ella o un mosquitero.

Juraba que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando un silbato lo despertó, según el comandante ya eran las cuatro de la mañana… se repitió cuatro de la mañana y se dijo que ese hombre no conocía el mínimo respeto al sueño, intento levantarse, pero se le hacia imposible el dolor en su cuerpo era demasiado, tenia todos los músculos inflamados y no podía siquiera respirar ante el dolor del abdomen, en ese momento le dieron ganas de llorar, pero el silbato era mucho mas ensordecedor que los gritos de Fransheska por las mañana, algunos compañeros los ayudaron a ponerse en pie entre risas.

- Tranquilo novato, eso se pasa con los días, seguro que el agua te ayudara un poco. – Y Le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda ante lo cual Fabrizio dio un brinco. – Lo siento. – Dijo uno de ellos.

Llego a lo que ellos le llamaba el baño, un cubículo en el cual ni siquiera podía moverse y un tanque con agua y un recipiente pequeño para ducharse, al tocar en agua la piel se le erizo, ante lo fría, respiro profundo varias veces y no se decidía a dejar que el liquido corriera por su piel, agua caliente, necesitaba agua caliente, mojaba la mano y se la pasaba por los brazos, por los hombros tratando de acostumbrarse, cuando sintió un golpe en lo que supuestamente era la puerta y alguien que demandaba que se diera prisa, que no pretendiera darse un baño de espuma y esencias, en ese momento se armo de valor sin pensarlo se hecho encima el agua haciéndolo brincar, no terminaba de hacerlo cuando lo hizo por segunda vez hasta que el cuerpo se le acostumbro un poco, pero al salir todo fue peor ya que la brisa lo hizo titiritar sin poder evitarlo y fue nuevamente motivo de risas, se encamino sin prestar mucha atención y se fue a la tienda donde se cambio delante de todos pues hacían lo mismo, tendría que perder el pudor.

Una vez listo Haig envió a buscar de diez en diez colocándolos en una barrera les entregaba el rifle, para practicar, primera vez que tenia uno entre las manos, estaba sumamente frio y pesado y hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo que tenia que hacer con este, debería matar, en ese instante quiso dar un paso atrás y regresar al colegio, pero la mirada del comandante sobre él lo hizo mantenerla firme, tomó y la coloco acomodándola, el hombre dio la orden de disparar para que lo hicieran todos al mismo tiempo halo del gatillo e inmediatamente la repercusión del disparo al salir hizo que el rifle le golpeara el hombro con una fuerza descomunal seguidamente la salida de la bala le quemo la palma de la mano por lo que dejo caer el armamento al acto, con una mala palabra de por medio.

Al ver esto Haig se dirigió hacia él con una mirada matadora, le tomó la mano observándole la palma, la miro por varios segundos y después abrió sin el mínimo cuidado el uniforme mirando la mancha roja que apareció en el hombro de Fabrizio.

- ¿Usted no ha disparado antes? – Pregunto inquisidora mente.

- No – Respondió Fabrizio en apenas un susurro para no ser blanco nuevamente de burlas

- ¿No que? – Pregunto en un grito, a lo cual Fabrizio no le pareció necesario bien que lo escucho.

- No mi Teniente, nunca he utilizado un rifle. – Dijo con voz firme y alta. Tal como le habían enseñado.

- ¿Que ha hecho Kitchener? – Llevándose una mano a la cara. – Macbeth. – Dirigiendo la mirada al rotulo del apellido en su uniforme. – Vaya a que lo cure un compañero y me trota por tres horas, ya por hoy no podrá disparar.

- Si mi Teniente… permiso para retirarme mi Teniente. – Haciendo el ademan que al principio le parecía sumamente ridículo, pero no le quedaba de otra.

- Permiso concedido… Al trote Macbeth desde ya empiezan a correr las horas. – Con ese tono de voz innecesario.

Empezó a trotar y aun le dolía todo el cuerpo y ahora la palma de la mano quemada.

Estuvieron quince días en Doullens, ciudad que le pareció bonita, pues llegaron a esta de día y pudo apreciarla un poco mas que Amiens, los llevarían a Arras ahí por fin se quedarían hasta el momento de que estuviesen preparados y los necesitaran, pensó que con tanto ejercicio se pondría mas delgado por el contrario según el peso había ganado cinco kilos de mas, según masa muscular, eso fue lo que le dijo el teniente y él se dijo que con las comidas tan pesadas que le daban no era para menos, ya el cuerpo había dejado de dolerle, sin embargo se cansaba, le costaba levantarse y bañarse con agua tan fría al parecer a eso no se acostumbraría, lo que no aguantaba era las palmas de las manos no se le curaban las vejigas a causa de las pesas cuando aparecían mas y lo peor era cuando se le reventaban, por las noches lloraba pensando que era demasiado y que no estaba acostumbrado a esto, esperaba a que todos se durmieran y por mas cansado que estuviera no se dormía sin pensar en su familia que de seguro ya tendrían mas de quince días de haber recibido lo que envió y en Antonella, se prometió olvidarla, pero esta no se proponía a salir de su cabeza, ni de su corazón y cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba llorando nuevamente. _**(Final de la undécima parte de la historia de Fabrizio)**_

* * *

**_Quizá fue una hecatombe de esperanzas_**  
**_un derrumbe de algún modo previsto,_**  
**_ah, pero mi tristeza sólo tuvo un sentido,_**

**_todas mis intuiciones se asomaron_**  
**_para verme sufrir_**  
**_y por cierto me vieron._**

**_Hasta aquí había hecho y rehecho_**  
**_mis trayectos contigo,_**  
**_hasta aquí había apostado_**  
**_a inventar la verdad,_**  
**_pero vos encontraste la manera,_**  
**_una manera tierna_**  
**_y a la vez implacable,_**  
**_de desahuciar mi amor._**

**_Con un sólo pronóstico lo quitaste_**  
**_de los suburbios de tu vida posible,_**  
**_lo envolviste en nostalgias,_**  
**_lo cargaste por cuadras y cuadras,_**  
**_y despacito_**  
**_sin que el aire nocturno lo advirtiera,_**

**_ahí nomás lo dejaste_**  
**_a solas con su suerte que no es mucha._**

**_Creo que tenés razón,_**  
**_la culpa es de uno cuando no enamora_**  
**_y no de los pretextos_**  
**_ni del tiempo._**

**_Hace mucho, muchísimo,_**  
**_que yo no me enfrentaba_**  
**_como anoche al espejo_**  
**_y fue implacable como vos_**  
**_mas no fue tierno._**

**_Ahora estoy solo,_**  
**_francamente solo,_**  
**_siempre cuesta un poquito_**  
**_empezar a sentirse desgraciado._**

**_Antes de regresar_**  
**_a mis lóbregos cuarteles de invierno,_**  
**_con los ojos bien secos_**  
**_por si acaso,_**  
**_miro como te vas adentrando en la niebla_**  
**_y empiezo a recordarte._**

**_La culpa es de uno. Mario Benedetti._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	68. Capitulo 26 cuarta parte

**Capitulo 26**

**Cuarta parte.**

El Sol mostraba sus primeros rayos iluminando la ciudad cuando el enorme barco atranco en el puerto, la alegría y emoción de ver de nuevo a sus seres queridos se podía sentir por todos lados, ellos caminaban abriéndose paso entre las personas que se amontonaban junto a la rampa, en algunas ocasiones el joven levantaba la vista hacia la cubierta de este buscando un rostro conocido, pero no lograba distinguirlo entre tanto así que continuo caminando hasta detenerse en un lugar seguro, la chica a su lado le acariciaba el hombro y le sonreía para tratar de relajarlo. Al fin logro ver a las personas que esperaba descendiendo por la enorme rampa.

- ¡Charlotte! – Exclamo con emoción al tiempo que una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

- ¡Nathan! – Contesto ella con la misma emoción y apresurando el paso.

- ¡Que felicidad tenerte aquí! – Expreso a unos pasos de ella, acorto la distancia y la amarro en un abrazo mientras le besa la mejilla.

- ¡Digo lo mismo! Te he extrañado tanto Nathan, pero que guapo luces – Dijo recibiendo el abrazo con alegría mientras se daba media vuelta para ayudar a su esposo con los niños.

- Mathew bienvenido – Menciono caminando para darle un abrazo al hombre.

- Gracias Nathan, que viaje no… estaba cansado de ver tanto mar – Dijo el hombre en tono de broma mientras fijaba sus ojos en la chica junto a Nathan.

- Permítanme presentarles a mi prometida… Susana amor ellos son… - La mujer lo interrumpió y camino hasta la rubia para darle un abrazo sorprendiéndola.

- Es un placer Susana… he escuchado tanto de ti, que ya siento que te conozco – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- El placer es mío Charlotte, yo también es escuchado mucho de ti, aunque tu hermano no le hizo justicia a tu belleza – Respondió con amabilidad.

- Que linda… muchas gracias, pues entonces hay que reprochárselo porque tampoco te hizo a ti, aunque te vi en una foto hace mucho, tengo la impresión que ahora estás mucho más hermosa – Expreso con sinceridad.

- Mucho gusto Susana, soy Mathew Crawl el esposo de Charlotte… cuñado de Nathan y padre de estos dos guapos e inquietos jovencitos – Expreso con una sonrisa mirándolos a cada uno mientras le extendía la mano a la joven.

- Mucho gusto Mathew, estoy verdaderamente feliz de tenerlos aquí – Respondió tomando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía y después desvió la mirada a los niños. - Que hermosos son – Agrego emocionada.

- Hola – Menciono uno de los gemelos con una sonrisa.

- Hola – Contesto ella con una amplia sonrisa, tomándole la pequeña mano.

- Noel ella es la novia de tu tío Nathan – Le indico la madre al tiempo que notaba que su otro hijo estaba despertando del sueño – Michael… amor despierta ya llegamos – Agrego acariciando la mejilla del pequeño.

- Vaya que están grande – Menciono Nathan con una sonrisa mientras tomaba al que la chica tenia en brazos para cargarlo – Hola Michael… ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu tío? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Tío Nathan… vives muy lejos – Fue lo único que logro esbozar.

Todos dejaron libre una carcajada y caminaron en dirección del auto, ya en este las damas se pusieron cómodas junto a los niños mientras lo caballeros iban por el equipaje, minutos después todos salían en dirección de la casa que el joven había alquilado para ellos, esto se quedarían por un mes en América pues no tenia caso que los visitasen nada mas por su matrimonio, aunque para esta aun faltaban un par de días ya todo estaba listo, cada detalle, todo bajo la supervisión de la madre de Susana, ella misma y hasta algunas compañeras del teatro. La luna de miel solo duraría diez días… aunque en un principio se había hablado de dos semanas a Susana le pareció injusto que Nathan no compartiese con su familia después de tener tanto tiempo lejos de ellos.

El auto recorría las calles de Nueva York a una velocidad moderada, el trafico se encontraba bastante congestionado a pesar de ser aun muy temprano, el Sol apenas comenzaba a salir iluminando lo que para todos seria un hermoso día de verano, fresco y tranquilo. Los jóvenes habían tomado el tren de la mañana desde Chicago, deseaban tener tiempo suficiente de prepararse para la boda de Nathan y Susana Marlowe, sobre todo Annie quien era la más entusiasta respecto al evento, ella disfrutaba de todo tipo de fiestas y esta no seria la excepción. La rubia por su parte no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y aunque intentaba disimular cuanto le fuese posible no podía engañar a su hermano.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Archie cuando vio que el chofer orillaba el vehículo.

- Solo será un momento señor Cornwell, mientras el trafico se libera un poco, si continuamos nos veremos en medio de una tranca de no menos de una hora – Contesto el hombre.

- La verdad esta bastante concurrida esta zona ¿Existe algún motivo en especial? – Inquirió Albert observando a través de la ventanilla.

- Generalmente no es así señor Andley, hoy es jueves… lo mas probable es que haya llegado algún barco desde Europa esta mañana o este por salir – Respondió de manera casual.  
El joven y Candy no pudieron evitar buscar el puerto con la mirada, de inmediato sus ojos captaron el gran transatlántico atrancado en este, su figura se podía apreciar con claridad a pensar de la densa neblina de esa mañana que le había alejado de las calles pero siempre se mostraba perenne en este lugar. Sus miradas se buscaron y se encontraron de inmediato.

- Me gustaría estirar un poco las piernas, si vamos a estar estacionados aquí uno minutos no creo que exista problema en ello ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el rubio al chofer.

- Por supuesto que no señor, en cuanto el trafico se libere un poco se lo hare saber – Contesto mirándolo.

- Esta bien, Candy… ¿Vienes? – Inquirió de nuevo ofreciéndole la mano a su hermana.

- Claro – Dijo ella con una sonrisa recibiendo la mano.

Ambos bajaron del auto ante la mirada sorprendida de Archie quien iba con ellos, por su parte Annie quien iba en el otro auto junto a Ángela y Keisy, se sintió igual que su esposo, cuando su mirada capto las figuras de los jóvenes caminando en dirección al puerto, después de unos minutos de desconcierto la chica dejo ver una sonrisa, pues sabia exactamente lo que los jóvenes deseaban, su corazón sintió alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, tal vez un sentimiento parecido al que los embargaba a ellos.

Albert y Candy caminaron hasta la entrada de este y se detuvieron en una de las barandas para observar al barco, este hizo sonar su sirena llenando de recuerdos sus memorias… siete meses atrás ambos salían en busca de una esperanza, una liberación… un milagro; y siete meses después se encontraban extrañando con todas sus fuerzas a ese milagro, esa esperanza que había llegado a sus vidas para llenarlas de color, de alegrías, alejando la soledad y la monotonía – Dejaron libre un suspiro al mismo tiempo sin proponérselos, se miraron y comenzaron a reír ante la casualidad.

- La esperanza es algo maravilloso, tanto que nos permite soñar todos los días con aquellos a quienes mas extrañamos, la esperanza nos ayuda a mantenernos en pie y luchar todos los días por ellos, por nosotros… siempre con una sonrisa por delante y la mirada brillante – Expreso Ángela acercándose hasta los jóvenes.

Ellos se volvieron para mirar a la mujer, en sus rostros se mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, la chica le extendió el brazo para que se acercara hasta ellos, esta lo hizo de buena gana y estuvieron allí por varios minutos, cada uno sumido en sus recuerdos, llenándose el alma y el corazón de esa esperanza, rogándole al tiempo que volara, que estos días se fueran como agua entre los dedos y volver con aquellos a quienes tanto extrañaban, a quienes tanto necesitaban… ser libres y felices de nuevo.

- Creo que si corremos con la suficiente rapidez podríamos escaparnos – Menciono Candy divertida mirando a la mujer y el joven.

- Es una excelente idea – Acoto Albert con una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la morena.

- ¿Nos acompañas Ángela? – Pregunto Candy con un brillo en la mirada.

- Yo… yo… - Se detuvo sintiendo que su corazón latía desbocado ante la sola idea de regresar al lado de Antonio – Esto es una locura, a ver jovencitos regresemos al auto enseguida – Agrego intentando poner un poco de cordura.

- No te asustes, es broma… aunque quisiéramos sabemos que es imposible – Expreso la rubia con una sonrisa que después se borro.

- No, no es imposible… simplemente no se puede por ahora, pero ya llegara el día de regresar – Sentencio Albert mirando a ambas mujeres.

- ¿Piensan tomar el barco para Europa? – Pregunto Archie divertido mientras caminaba hasta ellos en compañía de Annie y Keisy quien había despertado.

- Pensamos – Contesto Albert con una sonrisa – Solo que no por ahora – Agrego volviéndose a ver de nuevo el navío – No por ahora, pero tampoco pienso esperar mucho… hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, deseo mas que nada en el mundo cumplirla – Dijo para si mismo en apenas un susurro, sin embargo la rubia pudo escucharlo con claridad, le dedico una sonrisa y rodeo con su brazo el del joven para caminar de vuelta a los autos que ya los esperaban.

La mujer se encontraba revisando por quinta vez la lista de invitados, hacia mucho que no ofrecía una fiesta y las malas lenguas de la ciudad ya estaban comenzaron a tejer una y mil mentiras en su contra; como por ejemplo el inusual estado de confinamiento en el cual vivía su hija, las pocas veces que se les veía juntas ya fuese paseando por las mas reconocidas tiendas de modas, en algún restaurante o alguna cena benéfica, cumpleaños, matrimonio y otra de esas reuniones que se creían obligadas para toda dama de sociedad que se creyese digna y respetable.

En ese momento levanto la vista de la hoja sobre el escritorio y la poso en el teléfono, la desvió de este de inmediato para después buscarlo de nuevo al minuto, se coloco de pie y camino hasta el marcando el número de la casa Wells. El mayordomo recibió la llamada y ella exigió hablar con su hija, evidentemente Elisa no deseaba hacerlo pues la hizo esperar un par de minutos, al fin escucho la voz de la chica al otro lado de la línea.

- Buenas tardes, querida ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto modulando su voz, imprimiéndole un sentimiento de ternura que casi nunca utilizaba.

- Buenas tardes madre, me encuentro bien gracias ¿Usted como esta? – Saludo la joven sin dejarse engañar por esa aparente cordialidad de la mujer.

- Perfectamente querida, te llamo… la verdad necesito verte, estoy preparándole una fiesta a Neil para su cumpleaños, le hice prometerme que vendría para esta fecha... – La joven la interrumpió.

- ¿Neil viene? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Si… pues quería darle una sorpresa a todos, pero yo me entere y quise organizarle una fiesta, quisiera encontrarme contigo, puede ser en algún restaurante… - La joven la detuvo de nuevo.

- Madre sabes bien que no me gusta… - Ahora fue la mujer quien la interrumpió.

- Elisa la verdad no entiendo tu actitud, hija te estoy hablando del cumpleaños de tu hermano… es Neil ¿Acaso no te importa? – Pregunto indignada.

- Me importa y mucho, eso lo sabes bien… pero si le soy sincera no creo que Neil se sienta a gusto con su idea, mi hermano ha cambiado mucho madre, si antes no le agradaba ser el centro de atención dudo que le guste ahora – Menciono con seguridad.

- Elisa si no quieres ayudarme, no lo hagas… cada vez me queda mas claro cuanto te importamos, te has vuelto una mujer tan amargada y egoísta, tienes mucho mas de lo que cualquier mujer puede soñar y aun así parece que nada te satisface – Dijo Sarah estrangulando la voz, fingiendo que se encontraba dolida por la actitud de la joven.

- Madre… - Pudo sentir como la joven respiraba profundamente – Si vamos a hablar de actitudes egoístas creo que sin duda usted tendría el primer lugar en esta lucha, el día que Neil llegue tenga por seguro que iré a verlo y celebrare junto con él su cumpleaños, no necesito hacerle ninguna fiesta y aparentar delante de toda la ciudad que somos la familia perfecta para que él sienta que me importa, yo no necesito redimirme con él… dudo que usted puedas decir lo mismo, ahora si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que tenga buenas tardes – Con esto la joven corto la comunicación dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca y el pecho ardiendo de ira.

Los rayos del Sol de la tarde se colaban a través del amplio ventanal sacando destellos a sus ojos ámbar, inmóvil como una estatua, se encontraba sentado en su sillón mientras su mirada se perdía en las partículas de polvo que danzaban en espirales, llevadas por la casi imperceptible corriente de aire que entraba por alguna rendija; sin embargo sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de allí, mientras sentía que su corazón por alguna extraña razón no había reaccionado a la noticia que acababa de recibir en la manera a como él esperaba, un sentimiento distinto se había alojado en su pecho – Fue regresado a la realidad por un toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono sin volverse a mirar de quien se trataba.

- Te traje el informe quincenal de los activos para que lo revises ante de preparar el balance – Dijo Vanessa entrando al lugar.

- Gracias, puedes dejarlo sobre el escritorio lo revisare esta noche en mi casa y te lo entrego mañana – Contesto sin volverse a mirarla.

Ya llevaban varios días en esta situación, para ser más exactos desde aquella noche en la cual él había ido a su departamento y ella le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, su actitud había cambiado mucho, estaba mas distante, frio, apático… la verdad no sabia si agradecerle o reprochárselo, en toda caso lo mas correcto es que fuese lo segundo, ambos debían mantener la distancia si quería seguir trabajando en un ambiente libre de tensión, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mal, la verdad era que lo extrañaba muchísimo, le dolía todo esto… pero era lo mejor, si era lo mejor – Estaba apunto de salir de la oficina cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo y de inmediato se mordió el labio inferior, esquivando la mirada.

Neil se volvió para mirarla al fin, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos… era como si la mirase y al mismo tiempo no, su expresión era seria. Ella se regaño de inmediato por haber actuado de esa manera, lo mejor era parecer igual de indiferente que él.

- Viajare dentro de dos semanas a Chicago, le prometí a mi madre que pasaría mi cumpleaños con ella, mi padre y Elisa – Contesto colocándose de pie y caminando hasta el escritorio tomó la carpeta que acababa de traer Vanessa y luego regreso hasta el sillón para optar por la misma posición de antes.

Ella se quedo en silencio un minuto no sabia como responder a ello, de inmediato un dolor se instalo en su pecho y un vacio en su estomago, sintió las lagrimas agolparse en su garganta y aun así reunió todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlas libres.

- Entiendo… si no necesitas nada mas me gustaría retirarme – Menciono intentando controlar el tono de su voz, pero no pudo evitar que sonara ronca.

- No, todo esta bien… muchas gracias, ya te puedes retirar – Respondió sin siquiera volverse a mirarla, él se encontraba igual que ella, pero no deseaba complicar aun mas las cosas.

- Esta bien, hasta mañana… que descanses – Dijo y camino para salir del lugar, siento como las lagrimas comenzaban a traicionarla – Se volvió para mirarlo pero él le daba la espalda de nuevo, el dolor en su pecho aumento – En ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas correr hasta él y decirle que lo amaba, que no quería estar un día mas lejos de él… pero justo ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez eso ya no serviría de nada – Llevo la mano temblorosa hasta la perilla la giro muy despacio y salió de allí.

- Igual tú – Fue todo lo que logro esbozar al tiempo que un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su mirada se perdía de nuevo en los rayos dorados de la tarde que entraban por el ventanal iluminando la estancia. - ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan difícil? ¿Hasta donde llegarían con esta situación que cada día los alejaba más? – Se pregunto y ese dolor que ya era frecuente en él regresaba.

La suave brisa de este cálido día de finales de verano movía sus cabellos dorados, mientras en sus labios una hermosa sonrisa se había instalado, se había sentado en una de las sillas colgantes de la casa que había rentado Nathan y que a ella le encanto en cuanto la vio, perfecta para sus sobrinos dijo al ver la cantidad de jardín que tenia, la de ellos aun le faltaban algunos detalles y tenia planeado regresar dentro de poco así que el joven pensó que lo mejor era buscar una para que su familia se sintiera cómoda durante su estadía en América. Él se encontraba a su lado igual o mas feliz que ella, admirando a sus sobrinos quien se encontraban cada uno en sus brazos, el cabello dorado como el oro, la piel blanca como la nieve ligeramente enrojecida en las mejillas y la frente por la exposición al Sol, por fin habían caído rendidos después de pasar horas jugando, corriendo por todos lados, haciendo cientos de preguntas, riendo y hablando sin parar. Charlotte y Mathew habían subido para terminar de deshacer el equipaje aprovechando que los jóvenes cuidaban de los niños, ellos se encontraban totalmente cautivados por la energía y efusividad de los pequeños.

- Se ven muy bien de padres – Escucharon la voz de la inglesa que los regreso a la realidad.

- Gracias – Respondió Susana emocionada ante el comentario, mientras acariciaba la frente de Noel con ternura.

- Soy totalmente sincera Susana, espero me hagan tía muy pronto… ya me preocupaba mucho ese empeño de Nathan por dedicar su vida a su carrera dejando de lado la idea de tener una familia, no te imaginas cuan feliz me hace que sentara cabeza – Expreso con una sonrisa.

- Hermana… hablas de mí como si me hubiese pasado la vida huyendo de las responsabilidades que conlleva el matrimonio – Dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

- Bueno ese no es el caso, sin embargo no puedes negar que tengo razón en mucho de lo que he dicho… no es por mal imponerte con tu futura esposa, pero si no recuerdo mal, tú eras quien decía que el amor no era para ti… que lo tuyo era la ciencia y no los sentimientos – Acoto mirándolo con emoción.

Susana se volvió para mirarlo sorprendida, pero también feliz pues sabia que fue ella quien le hizo cambiar esa forma de ver la vida, ella al igual que él no pensaban en una vida como la que estaban prontos a comenzar, de algún modo ella también lo había despertado a esta maravillosa realidad que compartían.

- Confieso que estaba equivocado… las teorías nunca son cien por ciento fiables hermana, creo que esta mas que demostrado – Contesto dedicándole una mirada a Susana y sus ojos brillaban.

- Me alegra escucharte decir eso, pues tú también me hiciste creer en algo que suponía imposible, me diste esperanzas y me has brindado mucho mas de lo que un día soñé tener – Dijo la actriz emocionada tomando la mano de su prometido.

- Es maravilloso el amor ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Charlotte mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Ellos asintieron en silencio respondiendo al gesto de igual manera, el joven pasó con cuidado y brazo por los hombros de su novia para abrazarla y acercarla un poco más a él. En ese momento llego el esposo de su hermana quien les dedico una sonrisa y tomó asiento junto a su mujer. La conversación se centro en conocerse mejor, ambas mujeres hablaban de sus infancias y adolescencia, por supuesto la inglesa trayendo a acotación alguna anécdota divertida de su hermano, aunque eran muy pocas pues desde pequeño el joven fue muy serio, también sobre la profesión de la rubia que era todo lo opuesto de la de Nathan pero que ambos habían logrado complementar de manera extraordinaria, minutos después los niños despertaron y solicitaron de inmediato la atención de sus padres, todos caminaron hasta el interior de la casa para disfrutar de la merienda pero la rubia se excuso colocándose de pie.

- Susana déjame buscar mis llaves y te llevo – Dijo el joven caminando con ella hasta la entrada.

- No Nathan, no hace falta amor… puedo tomar un taxi, seguramente tienes mucho de lo que hablar con tu hermana y tu cuñado – Menciono acercándose a él acariciando con suavidad su mejilla. – Comparte con ellos, mira que el viaje desde Europa no es fácil y ellos lo hicieron para estar a tu lado, no es justo que los dejes por mi… ya los abandonaras por dos semanas – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- No creo que se molesten por quedarse solos unos minutos… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Nathan no me pasara nada… me haces sentir con una niña de cinco años, nos veremos esta noche en la cena que organizo mi madre – Menciono acercándose para darle un breve beso en los labios y luego camino para salir.

- Susana ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto tomándola de la mano y buscando sus ojos, sentía que ella le ocultaba algo… no quería parecer paranoico pero era así.

- No Nathan… todo esta bien amor, solo es algo que tengo que hacer… no puedo seguir postergándolo, no te preocupes por favor, todo estará bien – Agrego mientras sus ojos se fundían en los de él y le apretó la mano al tiempo que le sonreía.

El joven asintió en silencio y acorto la distancia entre ambos para darle un abrazo muy fuerte, se quedo así un minuto mientras le acariciaba la espalda, después busco sus labios atrapándolos en un beso voraz y cargado de urgencia, necesitaba desesperadamente hacerle ver que él estaba allí para ella, que podía confiar en él, que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Susana comprendió su necesidad y se entrego a este beso brindándole eso que él le pedía, sabia de sus dudas… las sentía en la fuerza que él imprimía, en ese deseo de aferrarla a su cuerpo y a su alma.

- Te amo Nathan – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos al separarse – Te amo muchísimo mi vida – Agrego llevándose la mano que él tenia entrelazada a la suya a los labios y besándola con suavidad mientras se perdía en la mirada azul del joven que brillaba cristalizada por las lagrimas que intentaba contener.

- Te amo Susana… ahora ve, antes que me arrepienta y te encierre aquí para saberte siempre mia… - Ella lo detuvo colocando sus dedos en los labios del joven.

- Lo soy… lo sabes Nathan, amor soy solo tuya… pero esto es algo que necesito hacer ¿Comprendes? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

Él asintió en silencio y ella salió, ya afuera la esperaba el taxi, la ayudo a subir, ella le dedico una sonrisa hermosa de esas que lo iluminaban y después de un minuto perdió el auto de vista. Dejo libre un suspiro y entro a la casa con pasos lentos, sintiendo como un peso se había instalado en sus hombros y su corazón latía con dolorosa lentitud.

Esa tarde la rubia había salido a pasear por las calles de Nueva York junto a Annie, Ángela y la hermosa Keisy, como siempre la esposa de Archie aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar a varias tiendas de moda y ver las ultimas tendencias, claro esta, sin salir de estas con alguna prenda de la cual quedaba enamorada, se encontraban cargadas de bolsas cuando llegaron a un café para descansar un poco, aunque la niña parecía tener una energía inagotable hasta esta se esfumaba comparada con la que su madre tenia en ocasiones como la de ahora. Candy no podía evitar distraerse con mucha frecuencia, ambas mujeres lo notaban y solo captaban su atención cuando era necesario, sabían que esta ciudad le traía muchos recuerdos y la mayoría de ellos tristes.

- Central Park es hermoso – Señalo Annie con una sonrisa.

- Si es muy lindo, hasta en invierno parece lleno de vida, muchas personas se reúnen aquí para pasear y patinar sobre el cielo que crean los lagos al congelarse, hacer muñecos de nieve o jugar a lanzarse bolas… así como hacíamos en el Hogar de Pony ¿Recuerdas Annie? – Pregunto a su amiga con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos verdes.

- ¡Por supuesto Candy! Recuerdo que nos divertíamos muchísimo… fueron días maravillosos – Respondió con el mismo brillo en su mirada que poseía su hermana.

- Si, fueron maravillosos… - Dijo y su mirada se perdió de nuevo.

Salieron de local y se disponían a regresar al hotel, pero la rubia tenia otro planes, necesitaba hacer algo… sintió una necesidad agobiante por ir a un lugar, su corazón comenzó a latir como presintiendo algo importante, se acerco a Ángela y Annie y mirándola a los ojos hablo.

- Adelántense ustedes, voy a caminar un poco… - Dijo deteniéndose sin saber como explicarse.

- Esta bien, te vemos en el hotel – Contesto Ángela entendiendo de inmediato lo que deseaba la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Candy, si Albert pregunta por ti le diremos que deseaba caminar un poco, supongo que él entenderá, nos vemos mas tarde – Menciono la joven acercándose a la rubia para abrazarla. Su hija hizo lo mismo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, nos vemos en un rato – Expreso ella con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano tomó un taxi que pasaba por el lugar.

Cuando llego todo le parecía distinto, tenia tanto tiempo si venir a este lugar, los arboles comenzaban a pintarse de esos hermosos colores característicos del otoño, aun faltaba para que entrara de lleno pero ya se podía sentir en el aire, ver por todos como esta estación comenzaba a adueñarse de cada rincón de la ciudad, el taxi la dejo muy cerca del lugar que deseaba visitar, de inmediato sus pasos la llevaron justo frente a donde él se encontraba, las flores siempre estaban allí, suponía que eran de los empleados de Eleonor quienes vendrían a mantenerla así a pesar que la mujer no se encontraba en el país, tal vez alguna fanática o algún compañero del teatro. Su mirada se enfoco en los grabados de la lapida.

"_**Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker**_

1897-1917

El hombre es como la espuma del mar, que flota sobre la superficie del agua y cuando sopla el viento se desvanece como si no hubiera existido. Así arrebata la muerte nuestras vidas"

Sin poder evitarlo de inmediato un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, una ligera brisa la envolvió desordenando un poco sus cabellos y pegando la suave tela de su vestido al cuerpo, sintió un frio recorrerla por completo, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Supongo que todas las veces que te he perdido perdón jamás lograran aliviar la pena y el dolor que he causado, ni borrar las consecuencias de lo que sucedió por mi culpa, así como no lo harán si te confieso que sigo sintiéndome miserablemente mal cada vez que soy consciente de mi felicidad y de todo lo que tengo, sabiendo que por mi culpa tú y Candy nunca podrán serlo, yo les quite tanto Terry, fui tan egoísta… tan ciega, no te imaginas cuanto me duele saber que después de ti mi vida podía seguir, a diferencia de ella… yo pude encontrar mi camino en la vida, ver la luz de nuevo, yo… yo logre ser feliz Terry, a pesar de haberles arruinado la vida, sé que no merezco todo lo que tengo ahora, justo en este momento me siento mucho mas egoísta de lo que fui antes… porque no puedo alejarme de Nathan, lo amo con toda mi alma, como nunca pensé amar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti… aunque arriesgue mi vida por ti, estoy segura que por él haría mucho mas, por él salí del lugar donde me encontraba, su amor me ayudo a ver mas allá de la miserable vida que llevaba, me saco de las penumbras, de la nada… - Ella lloraba libremente, hablando entre sollozos, llevándose las manos al pecho.

- Por favor perdóname por todo el mal que te hice, te juro que nunca pensé que mi estúpida obsesión nos llevaría ha acabar en toda esta locura, sabes que si estuviese en mis manos regresar el tiempo e impedir lo que sucedió lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que suceder así? ¿Por qué Nathan no pudo llegar a mi vida antes? ¿Por qué tuve que dañarte de esta manera? ¡Dios mío siento tanta culpa Terry! Saber que ese amor que una vez te tuve no fue mas que una ilusión… una obsesión, que por mi culpa tú nunca podrás tener todo aquello que un día soñaste – Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo lo hacia mientras sus ojos parecían un manantial y el frio la cubría aun mas, llegando hasta su alma.

- ¿Cómo se supone que merezca tanta felicidad sabiendo que soy la culpable de la desdicha de alguien mas? ¿Cómo podre vivir con una sonrisa en los labios todos los días de mi vida si yo arruine la tuya y la de Candy? – Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a la tumba llevándose las manos al rostro, sintiendo un dolor intenso en el pecho. – Todo esto es tan difícil Terry, deseo ser feliz pero este peso no me dejara serlo por completo… no podre y sé que tampoco lo merezco, me siento tan mal… - Dijo con el rostro bañando en llanto y una mirada suplicante.

- No digas eso – Escucho una voz a su espalda que reconoció de inmediato y se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con unos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban con una profunda tristeza. – Tú mereces ser feliz, todos merecemos ser felices… no pienses que el pasado cambiara por vivir llena de culpas ni remordimientos, con ello no ganas nada ni vas a ninguna parte Susana, créeme por favor pues sé perfectamente de lo que te hablo, yo también creí que me sentiría menos culpable negándome al amor, a comenzar de nuevo, que sumida en el dolor y la tristeza lograría reparar los errores del pasado, pensaba que ser feliz era injusto, que de todas las personas en el mundo yo era la que menos merecía serlo… eso no ayuda en nada Susana – Agrego con convicción caminando hasta la chica y bajando para quedar a su altura.

- Candy… Candy, yo… - Decía entre sollozos – No sé que hacer, lo que mas deseo en la vida es ser feliz junto a Nathan, tener una familia… me siento una egoísta, una mala persona… me siento tan mal, mucho mas de lo que me sentí el día que te pedí no alejaras a Terry de mí, es horrible saber que una nueva vida se abre para mí mañana y que tú aun sigues sumida en el abismo donde te dejo la muerte de Terry, en ese abismo en el cual comenzaste a caer desde el mismo momento que lo abandonaste… y todo por mi culpa – Rompió en llanto de nuevo y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

- Susana mírame, por favor… no llores así, yo sé que todo esto es muy difícil y que aun duele muchísimo, pero puedes estar absolutamente segura que yo te deseo lo mejor del mundo, tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió… ni Terry, ni yo… me llevo mucho tiempo entenderlo pero es así, el destino y nuestras decisiones nos llevaron a cada uno por caminos distintos y complicados que no supimos como manejar, pero sé que Terry no te reprocharía nunca el que tú decidiese buscar tu propia felicidad y luchar por ella, él te apreciaba Susana… tú le salvaste la vida y créeme eso es algo que nunca nadie lograra borrar, la misma Eleonor se siente agradecida contigo, si tú no hubieses estado cerca de Terry, si no hubieses entrado a su vida en ese entonces él habría muerto en ese accidente y no después, tú no me robaste el derecho a ser feliz… al contrario me otorgaste la oportunidad de verlo bien… de poder mirarlo a los ojos una vez mas y saberlo realizado, hermoso, lleno de esperanzas y sueños… - La actriz la detuvo con mirada contrariada.

- Pero después lo aparte de ti… Candy yo prácticamente te obligue a que renunciaras a Terry… yo te dije que no podría vivir sin él ¡Y mírame ahora! Logre superar su muerte que fue mucho peor que saberlo lejos de mí pero feliz con la mujer que amaba ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes nada que reprocharme? ¿Cómo puedes decir que Terry donde quiera que este no tiene derecho a odiarme? – Pregunto sorprendida, llena de dolor.

- Porque sé que es así, te aseguro que es así Susana… yo no siento rabia ni odio por ti, yo he sufrido mucho por la muerte de Terry, por su ausencia eso no puedo ni quiero negártelo, seria absurdo seguir haciéndolo… me canse de fingir hace mucho, pero también me canse de sufrir… no puedo evitarlo y hay ocasiones en las cuales siento que también soy una egoísta al disfrutar de mi vida sabiendo que él ya no esta, pero ¿Qué gano con martirizarme? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso? – Se interrumpió mirando a la chica a los ojos – No ganas nada Susana, él no volverá, ya no esta aquí Susana, pero nosotras si… nosotras estamos vivas y debemos luchar por encontrar nuestros caminos… "Candy tienes que abrir los ojos, mira a tu alrededor… no mires hacia atrás, mira hacia delante, siempre tienes que mirar hacia delante" Fueron sus palabras y pienso seguirlas, sé que eso lo hará feliz donde quiera que este – Sentencio con firmeza mirando a la actriz, sin embargo no puedo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y una melancolía se apoderara de su alma.

- Todo esto es tan confuso Candy… por un lado esta felicidad que me embarga, esta que hace que mi mundo parezca mas un sueño… ese sueño tras el cual siempre corrí, ahora lo tengo al alcance de mi mano… en realidad ya la tengo entre ellas, Nathan es un hombre maravilloso, bueno, amable… y me ama tanto como yo a él, a su lado todo es perfecto, la vida me ha dado mucho mas de lo que un día soñé, mas de lo que merezco lo sé… y por otro lado esta la culpa que no se va de mí, esa sombra de saber que tú aun no logras ser feliz, que tal vez nunca llegues a serlo simplemente porque yo no supe diferencia entre el amor y un capricho… - La chica la detuvo tomándola de las manos y buscando sus ojos.

- Lo soy Susana… soy feliz, muy feliz – Le dijo con una sonrisa y la mirada brillante – En mi vida han pasado muchas cosas durante estos meses, el amor llego a mi de nuevo y te puedo jurar que soy verdaderamente feliz… no creerías si te dijera que Terry tiene mucho que ver en ello – Vio la mirada sorprendida de la joven y se apresuro a agregar – Pero es así, mi mundo entero cambio… ahora tengo entre mis mano una realidad que no soñé posible, amo a un hombre con la misma intensidad que amo a Terry… es algo complicado, es como sentir que en Fabrizio logre encontrar a Terry… él me libero de culpas, me saco de las penumbras y me lleno la vida de cosas maravillosas, de alegrías… - Su voz dejaba ver la emoción que la embargaba.

- No entiendo… - Logro esbozar, las palabras de la chica eran claras, pero ella se sentía muy confundida, se dejo caer sentada.

- Yo también encontré el amor de nuevo Susana, eso no quiere decir que haya olvidado a Terry… al contrario ahora lo siento muy cerca de mí, pero sin dolor o remordimiento, siento en mí todas las cosas buenas que compartí con él, los momentos felices… los sueños de formar una familia juntos, he vuelto a pensar en todo eso… estoy viviendo de nuevo Susana – Explico con una sonrisa.

Se miraron durante unos minutos en silencio, después cada una coloco la vista en la lapida con el nombre, evocando con la imagen de este todas las cosas vividas junto al joven, esto era una despedida… para Susana, ella debía dejarlo fuera de su corazón y su alma para entregarse por completo a la felicidad y el amor que Nathan le ofrecía, porque aun estando en sus brazos y sabiéndose completamente suya la presencia de Terry la tenia presa… su conciencia no la dejaba en paz, recordándole una y otra vez que eso que ahora ella disfrutaba se lo había negado a otros. Las palabras de Candy comenzaba a dibujar un paisaje diferente ante sus ojos, no debía sentir culpa… no si eso mantenía a Terry preso al igual que ella de un dolor eterno, él merecía la paz y la libertad que no tuvo en vida, esa que ella le negó… no podía seguir teniendo cautivo de un sentimiento que él no merecía… que ninguno merecía.

Después de un tiempo que no lograron contar se colocaron de pie y caminaron para alejarse de ese lugar, ambas llevaban dentro de sus pechos unos sentimientos que no lograban entender por completo, es como si una parte de ellas se hubiese quedado en ese sitio y al mismo tiempo como si algo nuevo se instalara dentro de si llenándolas de esperanzas y miedos al mismo tiempo; el tiempo que pasaron sumidas en sus pensamientos fue como si se hubiesen sumergido en un profundo sueño, uno donde se vieron en el pasado, el dolor, la angustia, la culpa… en un presente lleno de certezas y dudas, pero también de deseos de continuar… y un futuro del cual solo ellas eran dueñas, solo ellas podían decidir que hacer de ahora en adelante con aquellos que la vida les deparaba, estaba en sus manos seguir o detenerse… condenarse o liberarse, creer y ser felices… detenerse y perder o arriesgarse y ganar.

Tomaron taxis diferentes y ya en ellos dejaron correr su llanto con total libertad, porque a veces para continuar hay que dejar muchas cosas atrás… algunas de ellas demasiado importantes… es necesario perdonarse para poder vivir a plenitud… es necesario olvidar para ser felices, para sonreír desde el alma.

Esa noche durante la cena en el restaurante del hotel todos notaron el cambio de Candy, aunque ninguno menciono nada podían sentir que la rubia se mostraba mas alegre, es como si ese miedo que habían mantenido dentro de ella los últimos días se hubiese disipado, dejando tras de si un alivio que todos podían notar, sus ojos brillaban mas y sus sonrisas eran mas sinceras. Albert deseaba preguntarle si algo importante había sucedido pero pensó que lo mejor era darle su tiempo, estaba seguro que llegado el momento ella le contaría. Annie agradecía en silencio el ver a su amiga volver a ser quien era años atrás, una mujer segura de si misma, que irradiaba alegría y luz; aun su mente no lograba asimilar que todo esto fuese gracia a ese chico… en realidad no logra separar su imagen de la de Terry y en el fondo sabia que Candy tampoco lo hacia… es más, podía casi asegurar que todo esto era gracias a esa semejanza entre ambos, ella veía en el joven a Terry… como siempre lo soñó, vivo, feliz… en medio de lo que el joven siempre deseo tener, una familia; existían momentos en los cuales deseaba hablar con Archie y contarle sobre sus dudas, pero le prometió a Candy que le guardaría el secreto… al menos por un tiempo, no le parecía prudente mencionar que mantenía una relación con el joven italiano y muchos menos traer a acotación el parecido de este con Terry, la gente podía malinterpretar las cosas y no deseaba eso; la verdad estaba en todo su derecho pues… era inevitable no relacionar ese amor que el joven había despertado en ella con ese que aun le profesaba al actor, sabia que seria muy difícil para ella cuando llegase el momento de enfrentar a Fabrizio Di Carlo con todos aquellos que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a Terruce. – Pensaba Annie mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

Las cosas para Susana no fueron distintas esa noche, su madre y Nathan siendo los mas cercanos a la joven notaron de inmediato el cambio en ella, se le veía mas tranquila y su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos, estos se encontraban claros y brillantes, llenos de una luz que la mujer hacia mucho no veía y que el rubio no había visto nunca. Se mostro muy relajada a pesar que solo faltaban horas para uno de los eventos mas importantes de su vida, compartió con la familia de Nathan, bromeo con ellos, charlo y hasta planearon su visita a Europa en cuanto los compromisos de los esposos menguaran; los ingleses se encontraban encantados ante la espontaneidad que la chica había adquirido, la dueña de la casa también estaba cautivada por los sobrinos de Nathan y expreso abiertamente sus deseos de tener nietos muy pronto. Después de compartir por varias horas llego el momento de despedirse, debían descansar todo lo posible esta noche pues el día de mañana no seria nada fácil, aunque todo estaba listo siempre se debía tener en cuenta hasta el ultimo detalle.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación cepillándose el cabello de manera distraída, mirando y sin mirar su reflejo en el espejo, sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar, en otro tiempo. No sintió cuando su madre entro a la estancia y la observaba con mucho cuidado, en completo silencio para no hacerla consciente de su presencia. La chica se detuvo cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de la mujer a través del espejo, le dedico una sonrisa y se volvió para mirarla de frente ampliando aun mas el gesto en sus labios y haciéndole un ademan para que se acercara.

- Susy no sé como hare mañana cuando entre a este lugar y no te vea… - La voz de la madre se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron – Te voy a extrañar mucho. – Agrego abrazando a su hija.

- Mami no te pongas así, yo siempre voy a estar contigo… - Dijo tomando el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos – Siempre vamos a estar juntas – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo sé, lo sé Susy… sin embargo no me pidas que no me siente mal… créeme soy la madre mas feliz del mundo, verte feliz y llena de vida, dispuesta a luchar por lo que quieres y mereces me llena de orgullo hija… pero, desde que tu padre murió Susy tú has sido mi razón para vivir, para continuar, eres todo lo que tengo en la vida… hija te voy a extrañar mucho – Menciono rompiendo en llanto mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la chica.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho madre… es verdad que no vamos a estar tanto tiempo juntas como lo hemos estado hasta ahora, pero te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, vendré todos los días a visitarte… Nathan te adora mami, tú también eres muy importante para él y estoy segura que si no fuese por ese empeño que tienes en quedarte aquí… ambos estaríamos felices de que vivieras en nuestra casa – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- No Susy, sabes que eso no esta bien hija, ustedes necesitan su espacio, su intimidad… seria una situación muy incomoda para todos, además yo me siento muy bien aquí en esta casa, siempre he vivido aquí, todos mis recuerdos están en este lugar – Expreso con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lagrimas con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de la joven.

- Esta bien, no insisto mas, pero prométeme que estarás bien y no te pondrás triste mañana, mira que este debe ser el día mas feliz de mi vida y no lo será si noto que estas melancólica, sabes que en el momento que decidas ir a visitarnos te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos y que nosotros vendremos a visitarte con mucha frecuencia – Dijo emocionada tomando la mano que la mujer posaba en su mejilla y dándole un beso.

- Mañana será un día perfecto hija, uno de los más importantes en tu vida, los otros serán cuando lleguen tus hijos… quiero tener muchos nietos, que llenen esta casa de vida, de risas, de alegrías, tenerlos corriendo de un lugar a otro, consentirlos muchísimo, sabes que si por mi hubiese sido te habría dado varios hermanos, pero Dios no me dio esa dicha… y no se lo reprocho porque tú llenaste mi vida por completo, cada vez que veo en tu rostro esa sonrisa tan hermosa y ese brillo en los ojos… eres una gran mujer Susy y vas a ser una madre extraordinaria de eso no me queda la menor duda – Menciono orgullosa.

- Es lo que mas deseo, poder ser la mujer que Nathan necesita, su esposa, su compañera, la madre de todos los hijos que Dios nos envié… yo también quiero que sean muchos, al menos cinco – Expreso con una sonrisa – Él adora a sus sobrinos y sé que será un gran padre… aun no hemos hablando de ello, pero sé que desea tener una familia numerosa al igual que yo – Agrego con confianza.

- No tengo dudas de ello… Susy… yo, bueno… ya hace mucho hablamos de algunas cosas referentes a las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres cuando entraste al mundo del teatro, ambas somos conscientes del compromiso que como esposa de Nathan deberás cumplir – La mujer se detuvo colocándose de pie, tomó el cepillo y comenzó a deslizarlo con suavidad por las hebras doradas de la chica, posando su mirada en el trabajo que hacia – La relación de ustedes dos ha avanzado mucho ¿No es así? – Pregunto con voz estrangulada.

La joven se quedo en silencio, congelada sin saber como responderle a su madre, hasta ahora se le había hecho menos complicado de lo que pensó en un principio el ocultarle hasta donde habían llegado la relación con su prometido, pero esto era una pregunta directa… y ese tipo de preguntas solo se hacen cuando se tiene la sospecha de algo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

- Susana puedes confiar en mi, soy tu madre, pero también soy tu amiga – Menciono sacándola de sus pensamientos sin dejar de cepillarle el cabello.

- Mamá yo… - La chica buscaba las palabras adecuadas en su mente, pero le resultaba muy difícil encontrarlas – Yo amo a Nathan… y él también me ama… - La mujer viendo la incomodidad en la chica la interrumpió.

- Lo sé – Fue todo lo que dijo sintiendo que tampoco tenia las palabra adecuadas para entablar este tipo de conversación.

- Él siempre me ha respetado madre… las cosas solo se dieron, pero ten por seguro que nunca fue con la intensión de ofender, engañar o dañar a nadie… y menos a ti, solo que… - Se interrumpió sintiendo como las lagrimas inundaban su garganta.

- De eso estoy completamente segura Susy, no dudo de las buenas intensiones de Nathan, él es un hombre muy especial, al cual le debo muchísimo hija… gracias a él puedo ver esa maravillosa luz que irradias, gracias a Nathan te recupere, créeme no tengo nada que reprocharle a ninguno de los dos… supongo que no era fácil para ti contármelo – Hablo mirándola a través del espejo.

- No quería decepcionarte – Esbozo en un susurro dejando libre un par de lagrimas.

- Susy tú no podrás nunca decepcionarme, eres mi hija y para mi siempre serás la mejor, mi vida tú no hiciste nada malo… bueno, debes entender que como madre mi sueño era que entraras de velo y corona a la iglesia, sé que lo harás… al fin y al cabo Nathan ya es tu esposo… solo les falta la bendición de Dios de manera oficial, pues un amor como el de ustedes dos fue bendecido desde el mismo momento en que nació, no te niego que esto estuvo dándome vueltas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo, me era muy difícil… hablarte de ello – Menciono acariciándole la espalda con ternura, bajando para buscar sus ojos – Pero tú nunca me decepcionarías Susana… ¿Cómo puedo yo culparte por entregarte al amor que te salvo del abismo donde te encontrabas? – Pregunto mirándola con ternura.

- Debimos esperar… lo sé madre, pero… nuestro amor es sincero y hermoso, yo no tenia dudas sobre los sentimientos de Nathan por eso decidí entregarme a él por completo – Expreso son convicción mirándola a su madre a los ojos.

- Entonces no te sientas mal, mañana para mi será tu noche de bodas… hoy eres mi niña todavía – Dijo dándole un abrazo – Lo que me deja con la maravillosa tarea de hacerte dormir como cuando eras una niña pequeña y le tenias miedo a la oscuridad… recuerdo que corrías hasta la habitación y golpeabas con insistencia hasta que tu padre te abriese, sin darle tiempo te escabullías entre las cobijas y no salías de allí sin alguno de los dos, hoy me toca a mi – Menciono con una sonrisa brillante y los ojos humedecidos.

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa igual de hermosa, llena de  
la misma emoción que ella, se encaminaron hasta la cama de la chica, allí hablaron sobre algunos episodios de su niñez hasta que ella se quedo dormida en brazos de la mujer quien la miraba con ternura, ella ya no era una niña, ahora era toda una mujer, que mañana emprendería una nueva vida junto a un hombre que le ofrecía todo lo que merecía, un hombre que la amaba por lo que era, uno al cual ella también amaba de igual manera, con esa devoción que solo el amor verdadero y seguro puede crear. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la mujer y cerró los ojos para dejar a su mente llenarse de esas imágenes que atesoraba en su corazón y que tenían como principal protagonista a su hija.

Cuando los Andley y los Cornwell llegaron ya la iglesia se encontraba abarrotada por los invitados de los novios, algunos periodistas de espectáculos, el fotógrafo que había contratado la madre de Susana, las damas de honor, entre muchos otros. El lugar se encontraba hermosamente decorado, rosas, lilas, calas; cintas entrelazadas de color champagne, doradas y salmón. Caminaron hasta los asientos que se les habían asignado, Candy busco de inmediato al doctor quien se encontraba en el altar junto a su familia.

- Nathan – Lo llamo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Candy! ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto acercándose hasta ella para abrazarla.

- Muy bien gracias… por ti no tengo que preguntar, te ves muy guapo hoy – Menciono ella recibiendo el abrazo del chico con una sonrisa.

- La verdad… estoy algo nervioso – Dijo frotándose las manos – Pero tú luces muy linda ¿Cómo les fue en Europa? – Agrego mientras caminaba con la chica hasta donde se encontraba su familia.

- De maravilla, dejamos muchos proyectos ya encaminados y pensamos volver en cuanto nos sea posible, tenemos muchos motivos para ello – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra mucho que estés tan entusiasmada, permíteme presentarte a mi familia – Menciono haciendo un ademan – Ella es mi hermana Charlotte, su esposo Mathew y los pequeños Noel y Michael – Agrego con emoción.

- Mucho gusto Candice White Andley – Se presento la rubia extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa.

- Es un placer señorita Andley – Esbozo primero el hombre recibiendo la mano y respondiendo a la chica con la misma alegría.

- Encantada – Dijo Charlotte sonriendo.

La rubia también saludo a los pequeños quienes estaba hechizados con la belleza de esta, pasaron unos minutos mientras ellos se ponían al tanto de los ultimo acontecimientos, cuando vieron llegar a la madre de Susana en compañía de varias compañeras de trabajo de ellas que fungían de damas de honor, Charlotte se excuso por un momento debía preparar a los niños ellos eran los pajes junto a las nietas de Robert Hathaway, el nerviosismo en Nathan se multiplico, pero la rubia le dio ánimos al igual que su cuñado, los minutos siguientes se le hicieron una eternidad, miraba hacia el altar y luego a la entrada, Candy intentaba distraerlo con algún tema casual y este lo agradecía sin embargo los nervios seguían allí.

Al fin las notas de la marcha nupcial inundaron el lugar y bajo el umbral de la iglesia apareció Susana del brazo de su amigo y director de teatro, la chica le había pedido el favor de entregarla y este había accedido orgulloso, él no tenía hijas mujeres. Delante de Susana venían los sobrinos de Nathan y las nietas de Robert, mas el joven solo era consciente de la figura de la rubia envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco de falta amplia y corte imperio, el cabello recogido en un moño sencillo pero elegante, su maquillaje era delicado resaltando sus rasgos haciéndola lucir hermosa, pero para él era la mujer mas bella sobre la tierra, un ángel, una princesa; a cada paso que la chica daba su mundo se iluminaba un poco mas, su corazón latía desbocado, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sentía cientos de emociones envolverlo por completo, definir con una palabra su estado era imposible.

La iglesia estaba repleta de personas mas sin embargo ella solo era consciente de la figura del hombre parado junto al altar, sus ojos que la miraba con una intensidad y una ternura que solo había logrado encontrar en él, sentía que a cada paso que daba se adentraba a ese mundo maravilloso y soñado que este amor había creado para ambos. Todo a su alrededor parecía mas hermoso, nítido, lleno de vida y luz; sentía una emoción que la embargaba y amenazaba con desbordarla, las lagrimas se comenzaban a acumular en su garganta y su corazón latía desbocado. El destino había puesto en su camino a un hombre maravilloso… increíblemente maravilloso, tanto que le parecía irreal, la forma en como había llegado a su vida alejando todos los miedos, las dudas, las sombras, él había llegado para salvar y llenarla de amor. Cuando se detuvo frente al altar sus ojos se fundieron en los de Nathan que le sonreían, él dio un par de pasos y tomó la mano que Robert le ofrecía, el hombre menciono las palabras de rigor para hacer entrega de la novia y el joven le contesto sin dejar de mirar a Susana.

Cada uno ocupo su lugar frente al altar, la rubia pudo ver a Candy quien le dedico una sonrisa y después se marcho hasta el lugar que debía ocupar, dejándoles claro que les deseaba lo mejor a ambos; el sacerdote dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

- Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos del enlace ante Dios de Nathan y Susana, ellos han llegado hoy hasta su casa con la firme convicción de ofrecerles sus votos a nuestro señor y pactar ante él y nosotros como sus testigo esta unión que hoy comienza… - De esta manera se dio inicio, poco a poco las palabras del sacerdote fueron relajando a los novios quienes se concentraron en este maravilloso acto que los uniría para siempre. Cuando llego el momento de decir los votos los jóvenes se colocaron de pie, mirándose a los ojos se tomaron de las manos.

- Susana, te prometo estar a tu lado siempre, ser tu amigo y tu compañero, cuando te conocí te pedí que confiaras en mí, hoy vuelvo a hacerte esa petición, quiero que confíes en mí siempre amor, que me brindes la oportunidad de amarte, de hacerte feliz, caminar de tu mano hasta que nuestros días en la tierra terminen y que después de eso aun sigas a mi lado para toda la eternidad – Menciono Nathan con emoción fundiéndose en los ojos azules de ella que no pudo contener una lagrima y rodo por su mejilla.

- Nathan, te prometo estar unida a ti siempre, ser tu amiga y tu compañera, confiar en ti… confió en ti, amarte toda mi vida y después de ella… mi vida esta entre tus manos, tú me hiciste vivir de nuevo, eres la luz que llego iluminándolo todo… permíteme llenarte de la misma manera en que tú lo has hecho, ser quien este a tu lado hasta que nuestros días terminen y aun después de eso… para toda la eternidad – Expreso emocionada y dejo correr un par de lagrimas libres por sus mejillas.

Él no pudo evitar derramar un par también, se llevo las manos de la chica a los labios y le dio un suave beso.

Todos los presentes se encontraban emocionados al ver estas hermosas muestras de cariño entre los novios, la madre de Susana no dejaba de llorar de felicidad al ver a su hija radiante y feliz. Candy también dejo libre un par de lágrimas ante esta declaración que se hacían los novios, una mezcla de nostalgia, felicidad, dolor y tristeza se instalo en su pecho. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener de nuevo a Fabrizio a su lado y al mismo tiempo también quería que si algún día llegaba a decir esas promesas frente a un altar fuese con él… pero… Terry seguía allí, sabia que si esto sucedía sería su despedida definitiva de él y eso le dolía. Respiro profundamente para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en el momento.

El sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer emocionando aun mas a la audiencia, quienes rompieron en un aplauso, al tiempo que los ahora esposos sellaban este pacto con su suave beso, que les colmo el alma de una extraordinaria sensación, el amor se podía respirar en cada rincón. Uno a uno los invitados fueron llegando hasta ellos para ofrecerles los mejores deseo, la madre de la novia fue quien mas emocionada se sentía, este era un sueño para la mujer, siendo Susana su única hija y habiendo pasado tantas dificultades, ella también sentía que todo esto era mucho mas de lo que espero, cuando tiempo atrás la chica se había empeñado en una relación con Terruce Grandchester, su corazón de madre le decía que su hija se equivocada, pero ella no hizo nada en ese entonces pues pensaba que él era lo indicado para Susana si así ella lo había elegido, llego a pensar que el amor que su hija le profesaba al actor era real, fuerte… ahora que ve a su hija junto a Nathan Smith sabe que estuvo absolutamente errada, pues el amor no se puede imponer ni obligar, el amor nace sin mas, de la confianza, de la compañía… el amor grande, fuerte y hermoso llega sin siquiera buscarlo.

La rubia prefirió esperar hasta llegar a la recepción para felicitar a los novios, estos estaban acaparados por sus familias, sus amigos y hasta le gente de prensa que deseaba las primera fotos de los esposos. Ya en esta los Andley y los Cornwell llegaron hasta ellos y los felicitaron, en especial la rubia que compartió unos minutos con ellos, la chica le entrego el regalo que les había enviado Eleonor y el duque Grandchester, la actriz no pudo evitar preguntarle por el estado de la mujer, ella se había enterado por Robert del embarazo de la madre de Terruce y esto la había emocionado mucho, Candy le conto que todo estaba muy bien y que esperaban gemelos, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar y enseguida una alegría se instalo en ellos, era increíble ver como las cosas parecían volver a su cauce después de tanta tormenta, de tanto dolor y oscuridad, entre los tres no se notaba tensión, ni malestar o incomodidad, su conversación era fluida, cualquiera que los observaba no pensaría jamás que entre las dos rubias existía un pasado en común muy doloroso y turbio que las unía y aunque ahora dejado como lo que era, pasado… seguía teniendo peso.

* * *

**_Amor, yo nunca pensé,_**  
**_aunque poderoso eras,_**  
**_que podrías tener maneras_**  
**_para trastornar la fe,_**  
**_hasta ahora que lo sé._**

**_Pensaba que conocido_**  
**_te debía yo tener,_**  
**_mas no pudiera creer_**  
**_que era tan mal sabido,_**  
**_ni tampoco yo pensé,_**  
**_aunque poderoso eras,_**  
**_que podrías tener maneras_**  
**_para trastornar la fe,_**  
**_hasta ahora que lo sé..._**

**_Canción. Rey Don Juan Segundo de Castilla_**.

**_Continuara..._**


	69. Capitulo 27

**Capitulo 27**

**La que en el silencio logra todo en mí…**  
**Solo con un beso***

_**Hola chicas como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traje las dos primeras partes del capitulo 27... espero lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlo.**_

_**Admiradora: Hola nena, pues si el fic es bastante largo ya que no solo se basa en una historia de personajes principales, aqui todos son principales, todos protagonistas, todo tienen su historia de amor, como en un principio explique, no esto no es un Terryfic... es un fic de Todos, De Terry, Albert, Elisa, Neil, Susana y de nuevos personajes como lo son Fabrizio, Jules, Fransheska, es por eso que es tan largo, por llevar historias simultaneas... se que muchas veces tiende a ser aburrido, porque trata historia de personajes que tal vez no nos gusten a mi particularmente me pasa, pero aqui no hay problema puedes saltar... por eso se llevan muchas veces independiente. **_

_**Pero no desesperes las cosas se van dando poco a poco y mejor aun tienes mucho tiempo para leer... espero que este muy bien... Saludos.**_

_**Y a todas las demas muchas gracias por seguir!**_

_**12 abril de 1915**_

Los días pasaban rápidamente, la mayoría de las veces no sabia en que día de la semana se encontraba ya que todos eran exactamente igual, se había hecho amigo de los dos jóvenes que lo ayudaron a levantar los primeros días de la cama John y Robert quienes lo ayudaban bastante explicándole el lenguaje militar y los códigos ya que la mayoría del tiempo se comunicaban de este modo, su cuerpo había cambiado considerablemente, lo que mas le aterraba era cuando le tocara matar a alguien esperaba que todo siguiera como hasta el momento aunque las noticias eran sumamente graves cada vez que nombraban Verdún un escalofrió lo recorría por completo, lo ultimo que sabia es que cerca de ellos, en Artois había sido prácticamente devastada y se pregunto que pasaría con los habitantes de esa provincia, las casas de esas personas, aunque los compañeros que fueron llevados para ese enfrentamiento obtuvieron la victoria bajo el liderato de Haig, se dijo que no es para menos con un hombre tan matemático, amargado, arriesgado pero sobre todo sin miedo, en sus ojos no se veía el mas mínimo atisbo de miedo, mientras cada vez llegaban mas hombres, a veces las colas para el baño parecían interminables por lo que tenia que dirigirse al rio y el agua aun mas fría.

_**22 de Diciembre de 1915**_

Tan solo faltaban cinco días para su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, se encontraba trotando bajo una lluvia incesante toda la noche y un frio insoportable hacia el frente, la pesadilla de cada uno de sus compañeros se había hecho realidad hace mas de media hora que abandonaron el valle del rio Somme y adelanta a cuarenta kilómetros hacia Verdún, su corazón late lenta y dolorosamente, ante el sonido cada vez mas cerca de las ráfagas de balas, el estallidos de bombas y cañones, mientras sus labios titiritan y el impermeable ya no sirve de nada, el uniforme se encuentra completamente mojado y las botas repletas de barro pesan aun mas, al igual que su armamento a pesar de que su resistencia había aumentado considerablemente al igual que su masa muscular, quien lo viera ahora no lo reconocería ya que paso de ser un joven flacucho a uno con un cuerpo completamente formado, pero esto no quería decir que no lo atacara el pánico, muchas veces las ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo lo asaltaban, pero en ese momento los pensamientos del fusilamiento de sub teniente Herduin y su auxiliar Millaud el 11 de Junio bajo su propio pelotón ordenado por General Boyer sin siquiera darle derecho a consejo de guerra ya que después de un bombardeo alemán de mas de veinte horas ininterrumpidas solo contaba con treinta y cinco hombres y el relevo no llegaba, dio orden de retirada, contraviniendo las ordenes explicitas de Nivelle de no ceder terreno, dejando con esto, un hueco sumamente peligroso en el centro de las líneas francesas, causa suficiente para su fusilamiento, por cobardía.

En pleno valle bajo una lluvia que parecía un torrente que bajaba del cielo para bañar al mundo, solo reinaba el olor a barro y pólvora, se escuchaba a los lejos los estallidos de las bombas y cuando cedían a minutos se escuchaba el golpeteo furioso de los corazones y una que otro sollozo rebelde del pelotón de Herduin que aun no concebían que debían acabar con la vida del hombre que le salvo las de ellos en esa orden de retirada. Uno de los soldados se acerco a Herduin con un pañuelo pero el hombre lo detuvo diciéndole con su voz firme.

- No me vende los ojos, soldado. – El joven solo bajó la cabeza avergonzado regresando a la línea de fuego.

- ¡Apunteeeennn! ¡Arrr! – Grito el teniente. En ese momento Herduin cerró los parpados por unos segundos pero volvió a abrirlo y miro al cielo mientras las gotas de la lluvia se estrellaban en su rostro. Ya no tenia miedo se le podía apreciar fácilmente, bajo la cabeza y clavo su mirada en sus hombres los cuales dudaban.

- ¡Soldados! Ustedes están a punto de dispararme, pero no soy ningún cobarde, tampoco mi camarada. Pero abandonamos nuestro puesto, deberíamos haber permanecido hasta el final, hasta la muerte. Si ustedes mismos se encuentran en la misma situación, no se retiren… permanezcan hasta el final… ¡Y ahora, apunten al corazón y fuego!. – Dijo Herduin para infundirles valor y dirigiendo la mirada a todos los presentes.

Fabrizio se decía que el cura cuando daba la misa antes de salir les dijo que todos eran hermanos, pero eso no es verdad, no es hermano quien siembra la violencia y el poder esta primero, ese pelotón tenia que deshacerse de su sub teniente, si no lo fusilaban, los próximos serian ellos, siempre lo dicen los tenientes, matan o mueren, es la guerra, estas cosas hay que hacerlas, amárrense los pantalones y no tiemblen, no sientan y sobre todo no miren a la cara a quien matan porque si lo hacen están jodidos, a pesar de que él no tenia su rifle apuntando, cerro los ojos fuertemente y trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas.

- ¡Fuego! – Grito nuevamente el teniente

La descarga sacudió el aire y quedo vibrando en el ámbito helado, el olor a pólvora y el ruido parecieron eternizarse pero lentamente se instalo otra vez el silencio, Fabrizio abrió los ojos y el sub teniente estaba mirando al pelotón erguido, sereno, aun estaba vivo y esperaba, había sangre en sus pantalones, ya Fabrizio había perdido el miedo a ver sangre.

- ¿Que paso? – Pregunto el teniente a su asistente.

- Dispararon a los pies mi teniente. – Respondió el joven. –Esta claro que no lo quieren matar.

- ¿Y ahora? – Pregunto visiblemente molesto, pues para el hombre también era sumamente difícil ya que solo estaba acatando una orden de su superior quien no tenía que ni siquiera presenciar tal escena.

- Le toca a usted mi teniente. – El hombre entendió y mientras el pelotón aguardaba observando y Herduin esperaba al otro lado desangrándose sin prisa, al tiempo que el teniente pensaba en ir y darle el tiro de gracia a un hombre que ni siquiera se quejaba, en ese momento saco el arma y cruzo el patio, Fabrizio cerro nuevamente los ojos escuchando solo el eco de las botas del teniente pisando el pavimento y este retumbaba en sus entrañas, un compañero lo hizo abrir los ojos dándole un codazo pues si algún superior lo veía cerrando los ojos el castigo seria por días.

Estaban frente a frente, hombres que aparentaban tener casi la misma edad, mientras se miraban a los ojos, el teniente coloco el arma apuntándolo en la frente, Fabrizio empezó a temblar y un relámpago que irrumpía en el horizonte fue lo ultimo que vio Herduin cuando la descarga le perforo la cabeza y los sollozos del pelotón quedaron en el aire vibrando con el balazo.

Y se decía que si ese hombre afronto el fusilamiento con tanta valentía, él no iba a retroceder y tampoco podía hacerlo porque lo mataban, quería hacerlo, pero no a manos de sus propios compañeros no era quien para obligarlos a disparar y vivir con el cargo de conciencia.

Después de media hora mas, una ráfagas de balas se confundían con la lluvia, veía a compañeros caer a su lado, desplomarse como si nada, entre gritos de dolor y angustia, él solo corría y disparaba cuando era necesario, llevaba la cuenta de cuantos hombres había matado que a las dos horas perdió, cada bala que salía de su rifle iba con un perdón de por medio, pidiéndole perdón a ese hombre que al fin y al cabo era igual que él, pedía perdón a su familia y amigos por arrebatarles de esa manera a un ser querido, no supo por cuantas horas batallo, de lo que estaba completamente seguro era del cansancio en el cuerpo, dolor en el alma, las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro y que barro y sangre cubrían su uniforme y cada centímetro de piel expuesta el barro cubriendo su cara hacia que los ojos le resaltaran aun mas.

El día de su cumpleaños, 27 de diciembre se encuentra caminando a través de las trincheras devastadas, con los pies enterrados los cuales alza y sacude trozos de barro glacial haciendo con esto que el peso sea mayor, no detiene la marcha, las piernas a segundos atraviesan las tierras de los desprendimientos, mientras sondeaba prudentemente el fango que tapaba los agujeros, sin embargo en uno de sus intentos los reflejos no respondieron tan rápido y el impulso de su cuerpo lo lanzo a uno de los agujeros el fango aspiro su pierna derecha, paralizándola, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para liberarla del fondo del hueco que se lleno inmediatamente de agua, al sacar la pierna su bota trajo consigo unos cables, que reconoce inmediatamente como una línea telefónica, aparece el telefonista encargado de repararla con la cara descompuesta por las aguas heladas de las lluvias, no hay nada mas, solo barro y cadáveres es lo que hay en esa trinchera, muertos de las batallas anteriores, aparecen en trozos en los desprendimientos de tierra, en ese momento se le revuelve el estomago y el vomito fue incontrolable, a pesar de tener un día completo deambulando sin comida y solo tomando agua de la lluvia, pensó que tal vez hubiese sido mejor morir de un disparo que estar en esta situación, aun guardaba las esperanzas de que su pelotón lo encontrara o que al menos el enemigo lo fusilara y no hacerlo de hambre e hipotermia, se dejo caer acostado boca arriba sobre el barro mirando al cielo, no llovía y le daba gracias a Dios mientras su mirada se perdía en las estrellas y empezó a llorar con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, recordando a su familia, extrañándola, necesitando que fueran los brazos de su madre los que lo cobijaran y no este barro gélido, escuchar a Fransheska, deseaba escuchar la voz de su hermana, ansiaba abrir los ojos y ver a su padre entrar por el umbral con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver en él, quería como nunca estar en su casa, ahora mas que nunca se arrepiente de la estupidez que ha cometido, de ser tan impulsivo y buscar la solución mas irracional y por masoquista que le pareciera, su corazón y pensamientos aun extrañaban y amaban a Antonella, aun no la olvidaba, no era suficiente todo lo que había visto para que la arrancara de una vez por todas de su ser, por el contrario sentía que su amor crecía cada vez mas a pesar que sentía su alma muerta.

Lo rescataron porque despertó en una camilla en una de las campañas, reconoció a su lado a Robert quien enseguida le ofreció un vaso con agua y un caldo que hasta el día de hoy no sabe de que era, duro varios días sin salir de la tienda que seguro eran las del valle del rio Somme, no lo enviaron mas al frente en los ocho días que restaron de batalla.

**12 de Enero de 1916**

Los trasladaron nuevamente a Arras los días ahí eran mucho mas tranquilos, las noches si eran un verdadero tormento ya que las pesadillas de lo vivido en el frente lo atormentaban, despertaba siempre alterado, no era el único en estas condiciones mas de uno pasaba por la misma situación, el recuerdo de las pesadillas hacían que el sueño se esfumara por completo por lo que prefería salir de la campaña, pasaba de largo a los que se encontraban reunidos alrededor de fogatas, cantando, echando chistes y se encaminaba a algún lugar solitario, siempre llevando el impermeable consigo ya que sin importar la época del año, casi siempre llovía, en sus escapadas nocturnas cuando no llovía se tumbaba sobre el pasto a admirar las estrellas que desde ahí parecían triplicar su cantidad y estaban mucho mas cerca, sin si quiera darse cuenta estaba extrañando a Antonella el dolor en su pecho parecía no tener fin ya tenia un año de que todo termino y las palabras de ella retumbaban en sus oídos, muchas veces sentía rabia consigo mismo por no lograr olvidarla, ella ocupaba sus pensamientos en noches estrelladas, en noches de tormenta, se sentaba bajo un árbol con el impermeable con la mirada perdida a la nada, cada vez que un trueno rasgaba el cielo y hacia vibrar el suelo, solo decía.

- Ya campanita, solo es un trueno solo eso… no te va a pasar nada, yo desde aquí estoy cuidándote… - Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Tienes que aprender a no tenerle miedo, puedes dormir en mi cama, sabes que no me molestare por eso. – Mientras temblaba por el frio de la lluvia, solo cerraba los ojos y hacia de cuenta que su madre lo abrazaba, después de la lluvia siempre salía el sol y le gustaba ver los destellos que este le sacaba a las gotas en las hojas de los arboles.

**18 de Enero de 1916**

Una noche clara completamente estrellada con la luna llena, estaba cansado, Haig se le había aplicado desde las cinco de la madrugada, pues lo necesitaba en optimas condiciones ya que de un momento a otro le tocaría regresar al frente y el solo pensarlo lo hacia temblar de pánico, no era que no estuviera dispuesto a ir, solo que no le gustaba matar, era lo que le aterrorizaba y los recuerdos de los días divagando entre barro y muertos, sin comida y con frio bajo la incesante lluvia lo atormentaban, si se encontraba en una situación igual solo deseaba no perder el armamento o encontrar al menos uno que el barro no haya estropeado para poder acabar con la agonía en el momento mas apropiado.

Tomó asiento y hoy por primera vez después de un año estaba decidió escribirle a su familia, de seguro sus padres estarían molestos por su decisión mas que todo su padre, pero pensó que lo mas sensato era dejarles saber que aun se encontraba con vida y que los extrañaba mas que nunca, había decidió enviarla acompañada de otra al colegio para que se la hicieran llegar a su padre ya que toda la correspondencia era revisada y si se enteraban que era Italiano lo matarían, por lo que la carta no podía enviarla directamente a Florencia, ahora solo esperaba que el único que se haya fugado del colegio a la guerra seria él y que la madre superiora fuese lo suficientemente discreta para hacerle llegar la carta a su padre, le había ocultado todo este tiempo su destino y su identidad bien sabia que su padre estaría buscándolo, pero sabia que seria muy discreto con esto, no lo pondría en peligro.

_**Arras 18 de Enero de 1916**_

Querida Hermana Rumsfeld

Le escribo para que sepa que me encuentro bien y disculpe mi atrevimiento, se que la metí en un grave problema, ya hace aproximadamente un año, espero y aun recuerde al joven… dudo que se haya olvidado de mi, no creo que haya otro con el castigo de leer cuarenta capítulos del Génesis por llegar tarde a misa por haber comido la noche anterior algo sumamente pesado.

Ni al que le concedió una salida un fin de semana libre después de una hora rompiendo con las reglas de la institución… como me gustaría estar en el Congo, nunca me había preocupado por averiguar nada de ese país hasta que usted lo nombro y me quede maravillado las selvas son extraordinarias, solo que las condiciones en las que se vive ahí me preocupa y me causa demasiada impotencia tanta miseria.

También me gustaría regresar al sexto mes de gestación y poder cambiar algunas cosas en mi vida, claro jamás cambiaria el haberla conocido, se que me tenia cariño madre, solo que es muy dura, debería de mostrar mas sus sentimientos eso no irrespetaría el habito, gracias por todo madre y una vez mas le pido disculpas y para que se reivindique un poco le envió una carta a mi padre, le agradecería se la hiciese llegar.

Richard MacBeth.

Arras 18 de Enero de 1916

Querida Familia.

Padre, Madre y Hermana…. Por favor padre lea usted la carta, no deje que mi madre ni Campanita lo hagan.

Hace un año que no se de ustedes, se que estarán molestos conmigo, pero esta carta no es para recordárselo, les escribo para que sepan que me encuentro bien, que he sido sumamente fuerte mas de lo que esperaba, he reventado mis propios índices de valentía.

Madre…Mamá como extraño su comida es lo que mas extraño y no me quejo la comida aquí es buena solo que la hacen sin sal y mucho mas pesada, mis cenas están compuestas por granos, patatas, carne… si ya se que tiene que estar sorprendida al principio no podía dormir con la pesadez en el estomago pero ya estoy mas que acostumbrado, también he hecho mucho ejercicio se que si me ve, no me reconoce ahora podría cargar a Campanita sin el mínimo esfuerzo, ahora que lo escribo madre me da risa por lo que pase los primeros meses, para bañarme tenia que pensarlo… no hay agua caliente, ni almohadas de plumas, me levantaban a las cuatro de la mañana… digo me levantaban porque ahora es muy poco lo que duermo, me acostumbre a estar atento al mínimo ruido me despierto y se me hace muy difícil conciliar nuevamente el sueño, escribo esta carta en un momento de insomnio, el lugar desde donde escribo es hermoso…. Bueno no esta lloviendo por eso es hermoso, las estrellas hay millones de ellas y están sumamente cerca, me recuerdan a su ojos madre, al levantar la vista siento que usted me mira, las estrellas son sus ojos, guiándome y protegiéndome.

Campanita, de seguro ya eres toda una señorita, sabes que se me es imposible no acordarme de ti, aquí todo el tiempo llueve y a cada trueno pido por que no te asustes como si estuvieses a mi lado, creo que será muy difícil dejar esa manía de protegerte en noches de tormentas, ahora si podría ser tu caballo, al trote, al galope porque se que no me cansaría, todos los días corro por tres horas y hubo una oportunidad que trote cuarenta kilómetros, tanto hasta perderme, ya sabes que es normal en mi, muchas veces en la noche me adentro en el bosque y observo las luciérnagas, esperando que alguna sea un hada, aquí el tiempo se detiene, muchas veces no se en que día de la semana vivo, todos son exactamente iguales, me hace falta escuchar tu risa y los gritos por las mañana los prefiero mil veces que el silbato del teniente… un secreto es mucho mas exigente que papá y me regaña mucho mas, pero me acostumbre y le he agarrado cariño… otra cosa he perdido la practica aquí solo cantan, uno que otro baila y los que lo hacen, lo hacen muy, pero muy mal, se que te burlarías de ellos, hay muchos jóvenes como yo con los cuales tengo una gran amistad… te quiero hermanita… mi hada.

Padre… no se por donde empezar con usted, se que lo que me queda de vida no es suficiente para pedirle perdón por mi estupidez, por retarlo de esta manera, no se lo merecía, no se si aun merezco llamarlo padre, pero se me es imposible no hacerlo, se que la vida hoy nos separa mas que nunca, pero también lo quiero mas que nunca y la falta que me hace a veces es torturante, la soledad es mi día a día a pesar de que hay mas de seis cientos mil hombres a mi alrededor me siento mas solo que nunca… Sabe ya no le tengo miedo a la sangre… hay cosas peores y tampoco les tengo miedo… padre he visto como una bomba desmiembra a un hombre a mi lado y me salpica con su sangre y viseras… si he estado en el frente en Verdún y logre sobrevivir, seguro fue Dios que así lo quiso, mas sin embargo con todo lo que he visto aun mis sueños de ser abogado no me abandonan… hay tantas cosas que me gustaría contarle padre pero el papel no me alcanza, se que de un momento a otro regreso al frente, ahora estoy en un campamento, en el cual me encuentro bien… bueno físicamente porque no he podido padre, no he podido olvidar, se que mi estadía aquí en cuanto a mi mayor propósito ha sido en vano, solo me llena de satisfacción saber que estoy siendo útil a la humanidad, se preguntara si he sufrido alguna lesión… bueno aunque cueste creerlo solo un uno que otro aruño por alguna bala, una quemada en la palma de la mano la cual se me borro completamente ya que fue en mi primer disparo, sabe que nunca había tenido un arma en mis manos la agarre mal y por eso la quemada a aparte de un moretón en el hombro que me duro quince días por la culata del rifle, no se padre si logre salir de aquí bueno desde un principio lo sabia, solo quiero que estén preparado y que no se preocupen que los amo con todo lo que tengo y lo que no tengo también, no les había escrito antes porque en el frente dure dos meses, después estuve… estuve inconsciente por un tiempo hipotermia, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse he contado con suerte, mucha diría yo, tampoco sabia como hacerles saber mi situación se que ha sido bastante injusto de mi parte no dejarles saber antes de mi, ahora escribo con el temor de que me odie por todo lo que le he hecho pasar, solo espero que mantenga de mi los buenos recuerdos… tratare de escribirles nuevamente no se los prometo porque, no estoy en esas condiciones, solo si me he es posible ya que casi no nos dejan escribir, son demasiados soldados y envían las cartas por pelotones, tal vez cinco, seis meses, le toque correspondencia nuevamente a este pelotón, además también esta que podría ir al frente, dentro de una semana, de tres días o hasta podría ser mañana mismo, aun no se porque siempre veíamos el futuro de forma diferente. Ahora se que el mío no fue el que yo esperaba, ni tampoco el que usted quería para mi. A pesar de que eran distintos.

No olviden que los quiero mucho más y crece cada día,  
Papá me hace mucha falta, lo amo demasiado y siento un vacio muy grande en el corazón a veces siento tanta rabia por no poder estar a su lado, necesito su protección, necesito un abrazo.

Se que es difícil mas sin embargo se los pido... Perdónenme.

Richard MacBeth.

Termino de escribir y dejo libre las lagrimas que ahogaban su garganta, no quería decirles lo mal que se sentía pero se le había hecho imposible, sabia que se merecían la verdad, al menos eso después de haberlos defraudado tanto. Cerro el sobre y se dirigió a la campaña coloco ambas cartas debajo de su almohada, para entregárselas por las mañana al teniente.

**29 de Junio de 1916**

Normalmente a los soldados le suministraban todo lo necesario, siempre trasladaban a un grupo hasta Doullens para buscar las provisiones precisas referente a comida, aseo personal y uniformes nuevos, Fabrizio fue elegido entre los soldados que partirían esa madrugada, su mirada se perdía en el camino, le daba lo mismo estar en la campaña, que salir, al entrar a la ciudad eran el centro de las miradas de los habitantes, al llegar al almacén donde le entregarían el pedido, escucho mas de un insulto, proveniente de la muchedumbre que se reunía a las afueras, ya el teniente le había dichos que hicieran oídos sordos, mas sin embargo era imposible hacerlo cuando se referían a él como una plaga, haciendo que el corazón se le contrajera y le palpitara dolorosamente, al ver como escupían en suelo que ellos pisaban, por lo que las lagrimas se agolparon en su garganta y en sus ojos haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para no derramarlas, de entre la gente una niña de unos diez años rompió el cordón de seguridad que habían hecho sus compañeros él llevaba un saco, la pequeña le cerro el paso, pensó que en ese momento lo escupiría o lo insultaría, pero ella solo alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, un compañero la tomó por el brazo para quitarla del camino, halándola con fuerza innecesaria, él dejo caer el saco y mirando el rotulo del apellido en su uniforme sin importar que el teniente estuviese viendo le dijo.

- Hey Flint… es una niña.

- Te esta estorbando el paso MacBeth.

- Pero no es necesario que la trates de esa manera. – Se encamino hasta la pequeña quien tenia unos grandes y hermosos ojos grises y tenia cierto parecido a su hermana, se coloco de cuclillas frente a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros, mirándola a los ojos le pregunto en francés.

- ¿Estas bien? – Llevando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla, la pequeña asintió en silencio, para luego mostrarle una sonrisa tímida. - Discúlpalo… es que tiene hambre. – Dijo sonriendo, la niña mostro una amplia sonrisa. – ¿Me querías decir algo? – Se aventuro a preguntar tangando en seco esperando un insulto, ella asintió en silencio y busco algo dentro del abrigo que llevaba, sacando un escapulario atado por un cordón negro.

- Es San Bénézet, para que te preste su fuerza y te ayude a salir bien. - Dijo apenada al tiempo que se lo entregaba.

- Gracias. – Sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se asomaran a sus ojos. – Me ayudas a colocármelo.

La pequeña con manos temblorosas lo ato al cuello de Fabrizio, él lo miro y lo tomó depositándole un beso al escapulario.

- MacBeth apúrese. – El teniente lo llamaba.

- Seguro que si me ayudara… gracias, pequeña. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella lo abrazo y esta vez fue quien le deposito un beso en la mejilla de él, se puso de pie en ese momento algunos de los habitantes del pueblo aplaudieron, la niña se volvió y se paro detrás del cordón de seguridad, Fabrizio tomó nuevamente el saco y se lo hecho a la espalda, sin dejar de mirarla se encamino al camión y subió, ella se despidió con una gran sonrisa y haciéndole un ademan con la mano a la cual él correspondió de la misma manera, emprendieron el viaje de regreso y su mirada no abandono a la pequeña hasta que ya no podía verla, le recordó a Fransheska, solo que sus ojos eran un poco mas grandes, haciendo que esto hipnotizara aun mas.

**18 de noviembre de 1916**

Sabia que habían tardado demasiado en enviarlo nuevamente al frente, por eso cuando le dieron la noticia que dentro de dos días partiría nuevamente a Verdún no lo impresiono, mas sin embargo, sentía un miedo atroz, revivir todo lo pasado ahí aun le helaba la sangre, salió de la campaña aprovechando que no llovía y se fue a su lugar, tomó asiento en el tronco que le servía de descanso, dispuesto a escribirle a su familia, repitiendo la misma operación de la vez anterior, enviarla al colegio, para que de ahí la madre superiora se la enviara a sus padres confiaba en la inteligencia de la mujer para que le hiciera llegar las cartas a su padre.

_**Arras 18 de noviembre de 1915**_

Querida Familia.

Padre, Madre, Hermana.

Les escribo para que sepan que aun estoy bien, después de todo la guerra no es tan mala como la pintan, bueno no cuando estamos anclados en las campañas, solo cuando nos toca ir al frente he estado una vez ahí, bueno dentro de dos días parto a Verdún, regreso al Fre…..

- MacBeth... Richard. - Lo hizo volver los gritos de John, que llegaba hasta él corriendo.

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto alterado y poniéndose de pie, dejando la hoja apenas pisada por la pluma sobre el tronco.

- Nos vamos ya, los alemanes han hecho un hueco, acabaron con la octava división y si no llegamos a tiempo se nos meten en el valle del Somme… Apúrate. – Dijo el hombre con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, ambos salieron corriendo, Fabrizio llego y apenas le dio tiempo de entrar a la campaña y tomar su equipo.

Subieron rápidamente al camión y partieron a el valle de rio Somme, esta vez los dejaron a veinte kilómetros de Verdún, no contaban con el tiempo suficiente para trotar los cuarenta kilómetros.

Cada vez mas cerca y el silbido a la distancia hace que todo el cuerpo se le contraiga, para resistir las potentes vibraciones de las explosiones, haciendo que cada repetición sea un nuevo ataque de fatiga, un nuevo sufrimiento, quisiera que los nervios no lo invadieran, pero sabe que en estas situaciones los nervios mas sólidos se desbaratan, entre mas cerca, la sangre sube a la cabeza y la fiebre le hace arder todo el cuerpo, las fuerzas exhausta son incapaces de reaccionar, sencillamente se abandonan y no tiene ni la fuerza para cubrirse de los francotiradores, es como un mareo en el que se abandona y no piensa, toma en una de sus manos el escapulario y le da un beso para que le de las fuerzas mientras corre, dispara, se cubre y vuelve a disparar, al tiempo que le pide a Dios que si va a morir que sea de un disparo ya que las partes de su cuerpo permanecen intactas, no quería por nada del mundo ser desmembrado, despedazado, reducido a una masa informe de carne, eso es lo que mas le atemoriza de los bombardeos.

Había momentos en los que se desconocía la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y disparaba sin siquiera sentir, tal vez se debía a tantas horas ininterrumpidas de batalla, las cuales perdía y solo era consiente del tiempo cuando la luz del sol se asomaba en el horizonte, eso cuando no llovía, muchas veces el sol salía y se ocultaba y ellos aun permanecían combatiendo, buscando un lugar seguro para al menos tomar un poco de agua, aunque sabia que no había lugares seguros la sed era muchas veces mas fuerte que el miedo a morir, sabia que entre mas matara eran menos los enemigos y mas rápido podría regresar al menos a Arras, pero para su desgracia parecían multiplicarse, siempre batallaba en conjunto de seis hombres entre ellos John, quien siempre mantenía una sonrisa de por medio sin importar estar en medio del infierno gélido en el que batallaban.

A medida que pasaban los días sabía que estaba pronta la nevada que cubriría todo el valle por completo dejando todo absolutamente blanco para que sus ojos apreciaran mejor la sangre y los cadáveres despedazados a su paso, como si ya no fuese suficiente con lo que estaban viviendo, lo único es que las lluvias cesaban un poco y el hielo ayudaba a mantener los cuerpo evitando así que el olor putrefacto no lo hiciera querer vomitar a cada minuto.

Dos meses estuvo en el frente y esta vez, no se perdió por lo que le dio gracias a San Bénézet por ayudarlo a superar con más tacto la situación y solo tenía uno que otro aruño además de los pies con varias ampollas por las botas. **(Final de parte doce de la historia de Fabrizio)**

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, todo el mundo corría de un lugar a otro detrás del escenario, las niñas se encontraban en un salón que había preparado Fransheska para mantenerlas concentradas antes del acto, observando sus reflejos en el enorme espejo que amablemente había colocado los obreros de la escuela, cuidaban cada detalle, sus peinados y sus delicadas prendas. Ella caminaba respirando acompasadamente, cualquiera que la veía pensaría que se encontraba absorta de todo a su alrededor, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, estaba pendiente de cada detalle, en dos ocasiones camino hasta ubicarse detrás del pesado telón para observar el gran escenario, este ya se encontraba lleno, la mayoría de las familias de buena posición de Florencia se hallaban allí, también estaban sus padres y Fabrizio, ella no actuaria… pero Fiorella los obligo prácticamente a asistir y mostrarles su apoyo, en realidad la palabra obligación se la adjudicaba a su padre, pues su hermano se encontraba feliz al ver que estaba cumpliendo su sueño, al menos en parte. Las autoridades de la escuela dieron inicio al acto, unas palabras de la madre superiora en representación de la arquidiócesis y del director. Ella camino de prisa hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las niñas.

- ¿Están listas? – Pregunto mirándolas – Salimos en unos minutos – Agrego cuando ellas asintieron, camino hasta las niñas haciéndole un ademan para que se acercaran – Hagamos una oración antes de salir al escenario – Dijo con voz clamada. Todas llegaron hasta ellas haciendo un círculo y se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos y en silencio cada una alzo su plegaria.

Después de eso una de las hermanas llamo a Fransheska para anunciarles que las presentarían en un minuto, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, camino hasta cada una de las chicas para darle un abrazo y desearles suerte. Estas se ubicaron en sus lugares y segundos después el director daba la orden para que comenzara el espectáculo, un silencio se adueño del lugar y el telón se abrió, las luces bajaron, dejando solo el escenario iluminado al tiempo que la música colmaba el teatro.

Las chicas desbordaron, gracia, elegancia, belleza y sincronía; todas lucían esplendorosas sobre las tablas. Fransheska no podía mas que sentirse orgullosa y feliz por el trabajo logrado, aun así no pudo evitar que la nostalgia se adueñara de ella, sabia que nunca sentiría la emoción de ser admirada de esta manera, nunca tendría el privilegio de ser ovacionada por un publico, de demostrar cuanta pasión sentía cuando la música se adueñaba de su cuerpo y la desbordaba – Sus ojos se humedecieron y respiro profundamente para evitar derramar las lagrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta. El acto termino de manera magistral, el telón bajo y todas las niñas corrieron hasta ella emocionadas, reían y se felicitaban entre si.

Cuando el público rompió en un sonoro aplauso la joven sintió como su corazón latía lleno de emoción, el director les hizo una seña a las niñas para que salieran de nuevo al escenario y estas lo hicieron de inmediato recibiendo con unas hermosas sonrisas el reconocimiento de los presentes. Martha, Helena y Clara corrieron hasta detrás del escenario y casi llevaron a rastras a Fransheska hasta este, ella no quería salir pues tal vez su padre no lo vería correcto, pero el director insistió en que lo hiciera, para su sorpresa cuando llego al centro del escenario pudo ver a su familia aplaudiendo de pie, la emoción de sus padres y de Fabrizio terminaron por derrumbar el esfuerzo que hacia para no llorar y derramo un par de lagrimas, pudo ver como su madre le lanzaba un beso y le sonreía con emoción, Fabrizio también le sonreía mientras la aplaudía con verdadera admiración, su padre también se veía emocionado, no al grado de su madre y hermano, pero al menos reconocía su trabajo. Ella les regalo una sonrisa maravillosa agradeciéndoles no solo a ellos sino a todos los presentes, después de eso el telón se cerró de nuevo y todas se retiraron hasta el salón.

Las chicas se cambiaron, preparándose para salir rumbo a la pequeña recepción que tendría lugar en el restaurante de la familia Ferreti, cuando estaban por salir en compañía de Fransheska quien aun se encontraba recibiendo las muestras de admiración de las madres de las chicas, se acerco hasta el grupo la familia Di Carlo, el primero en llegar hasta la joven fue Fabrizio quien de manera muy espontanea y solicitando el permiso de las personas presentes se robo a su hermana y la felicito con emoción, abrazándola y levantándola como si fuese una niña, ella reía llena de jubilo y divertida antes las ocurrencias de su hermano. Su madre también llego hasta ella y comenzó a besar sus mejillas mientras la abrazaba, Luciano también la felicito y aunque su entusiasmo no era tan evidente la joven sabia que sus palabras eran sinceras y eso valía muchísimo.

Fiorella camino para saludar a las damas presentes, mientras Fabrizio ya una vez cumplido con el protocolo con los adultos se acerco hasta el grupo de chicas para felicitarlas personalmente, él sentía conocerlas a todas, pues Fransheska siempre les hablaba de cada una, su hermana se encontraba muy ligadas a estas.

- Ha sido un espectáculo extraordinario señoritas – Menciono captando la atención del grupo.

- Muchas gracias – Dijeron todas al unisonó mirando al joven.

- Es muy amable de su parte señor Di Carlo – Expreso Martha con una sonrisa que mostraba su emoción, al ver que las demás chicas se habían quedado en silencio.

- No tienen que agradecer… ¿Martha? – Pregunto intuyendo de quien se trataba.

- Si señor… Martha Ferreti – Contesto extendiéndole la mano.

- Un placer Martha, pero por favor no me digas señor… Fransheska me ha contado tanto de ustedes que siento conocerlas – Menciono con una sonrisa maravillosa – Llámenme Fabrizio – Agrego y extendiéndole la mano al resto del grupo se presento.

Fransheska se encontraba observando la escena con una sonrisa mientras un grupo de mujeres comentaban algunos eventos de poco interés para ella, se mantenía allí para no ser descortés, pero lo ultimo que le llamaba la atención era saber los mas sonados chismes de Florencia. En ese momento escucho que alguien la llamaba.

- Buenas noches, señorita Di Carlo, permítame felicitarla por tan maravilloso trabajo – Expreso un hombre mientras le sonreía. Ella no lo reconoció en el instante y se sorprendió cuando este le ofreció un hermoso ramo de rosas amarillas que traía en las manos – Disculpe mi osadía pero quisiera hacerle entrega de este presente como muestra de mi admiración – Agrego y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. En ese momento la joven recordó quien era el hombre.

- Muchas gracias… señor… - Se detuvo sintiéndose avergonzada pues no recordaba el nombre de este.

- Enzo Martoglio – Respondió al ver el embarazo de la joven – No se preocupe, apenas hemos tenido la oportunidad de encontrarnos una vez… aunque yo he tenido el privilegio de verla en varias oportunidades – Acoto con la misma sonrisa.

- Disculpe mi descuido, muchas gracias por las rosas están hermosas – Dijo recibiendo el ramo, en ese momento Fiorella se acerco hasta ella – Permítame presentarle a mi madre - Agrego haciendo un ademan hacia esta.

- Mucho gusto, Enzo Martoglio para servirle – Contesto con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Encantada señor Martoglio, Fiorella Di Carlo – Expreso la mujer recibiendo la mano que el hombre le extendía, este la tomó y le dio un suave beso en el dorso. – Ya veo de donde heredo la belleza la señorita Fransheska – Agrego observando a la dama.

- Es usted muy amable – Fue todo lo que logro decir, pues fue interrumpida por su esposo.

- Buenas noches, Fiorella, hija… creo que es hora de marcharnos, la recepción de los Ferreti esta por comenzar. –Menciono el hombre quien observo con disimulo al extraño.

- Por supuesto, voy por Fabrizio y los alcanzo en el auto, muchas gracias por las flores señor Martoglio – Dijo la joven quien deseaba alejarse de la presencia de ese hombre que la mirada de forma que la hacia sentir incomoda.

- Señor Di Carlo permítame presentarme, soy Enzo Martoglio –Menciono extendiéndole la mano al hombre.

- Un placer señor Martoglio, Luciano Di Carlo... – Respondió un tanto sorprendido ante la actitud del caballero – ¿Es usted nuevo en Florencia? No lo había visto antes – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.

- No… bueno la verdad si, hacia mucho que no visitaba esta ciudad, pase varios años en Roma y el Piamonte, pero ahora pienso establecerme aquí en Florencia – Contesto con naturalidad.

- Entiendo, bueno tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de coincidir de nuevo, ha sido un placer – Menciono el hombre para finalizar la conversación.

- El placer ha sido todo mío señor Di Carlo, señora – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los esposos salieron rumbo a la salida del teatro, sus ojos buscaron de inmediato a la chica, encontrándola cuando caminaba para salir también del lugar en compañía de un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos de un azul intenso que aun a la distancia se podían observar con claridad, ella iba tomada del brazo de este, ambos sonreían. Antes de salir vio como el joven se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla, largo y muy intimo… mucho a su parecer, ella se volvió para mirarlo y le sonreía, al tiempo que le respondía al gesto de la misma manera. Después de esto los vio desaparecer tras la puerta, él camino con rapidez hasta la entrada del lugar y pudo ver como ambos salían en un auto negro del año.

Por fin su madre había conseguido sacarla de la casa y llevársela de compras, se empeñaba en seguir con el teatro de que eran la familia perfecta, de que ella era la madre cariñosa y abnegada y que mejor para demostrarlo que caminar por las calles de Chicago entrando de una en otra tienda en busca del regalo perfecto para Neil y casualidad nada de lo que veía le gustaba ya llevaban mas de una hora caminado entre locales prestigiosos, lo mas seguro ganando tiempo para que les tocara almorzar en el restaurant mas concurrido por la alta sociedad de Chicago, ese era el plan de su madre, nada elaborado, Sarah Leagan era tan predecible, entraron a la tercera tienda, mientras ella veía algunas camisas, su madre estaba en la parte de calzados, trataba por lo menos estar cerca de ella y entablar alguna conversación porque saldrían discutiendo ya suficiente había logrado con que las vieran salir juntas.

Decidió subir al segundo piso de la tienda donde estaban las corbatas, se le acerco una joven a ofrecerle ayuda pero Elisa amablemente le dijo que solo quería ver de momento, que si necesitaba ayuda la llamaría, la joven con una amable sonrisa se retiro hacia donde estaba otra mujer, le gustaba caminar y admirar la ropa masculina buscando algo que le gustara a su hermano, corría las corbatas, tomó entre sus manos una negra con rayas grises y se dirigió donde se encontraban los sobretodos, sabia que la ropa no era un regalo perfecto para Neil, pero dado el caso le tocaría regalarle eso, verificaba las prendas abriéndose espacios entre uno y otro en el aparador del medio mientras que del otro lado la miraban unos ojos verde gris, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos tanto que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Al fin no se decido por ninguno se volvió para seguir a otro aparador, mientras disimuladamente la seguían observando, se detuvo apenas si miro alguno y decidió bajar, cuando sintió un jalón y en lo que pudo parpadear ya estaba dentro de uno de los probadores, al cual le pasaban seguro.

- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? – Acoto con la voz entrecortada y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

- Ssshh – Llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de que hiciera silencio. – Pues es una tienda de ropa masculina y quería comprarme algo. – Dijo en apenas un susurro. – Aprovechando la hora del almuerzo, pero no imagine que me iba a encontrar algo tan maravilloso. – Quitándole la corbata a Elisa de las manos la tomó entre las de él sosteniéndola por cada extremos las enrollo en sus manos acortando la prenda la paso por detrás del cuello de Elisa acercándola a él con la corbata, le dio un beso lento, disfrutando sin prisas esas sensaciones que despertaban sus labios y lenguas, agonizando la respiración, nublándoles la mente, despertándole el mínimo nervio, debía ser así, para que no escucharan pero era tan placentero, que los hacia delirar, Elisa solo llevo sus manos al pecho del joven las cuales subió quedamente al cuello de él sintiendo el palpitar de su venas, el temblor de su nerviosismo, el calor de que la pasión se despertaba en él, mientras ella era un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, la lengua de Jules abandono su boca y se alejo un poco para buscar oxigeno, pero ella no quería aire prefería el musculo de él llenando su boca, por lo que con la lengua de ella rozo los labios del Francés quien saco la de él un poco y sin necesidad de juntar sus labios tanto como para unirse en un beso empezaron a acariciarse los labios con las lenguas y ellas también se acariciaban en una danza tan agonizante como sensual, despertando con estas caricias aun mas los cuerpos, solo se rozaban las puntas, hasta que Jules sintió nuevamente la necesidad de ahogarla con un beso, de llenar la boca femenina empujando su lengua hacia dentro haciendo ese movimiento con ella que a Elisa hacia delirar… ese que le recordaba a la joven cuando él atravesaba sus entrañas imprimiéndole la fuerza exacta, para segundos después darle a ella el control de acariciarla suavemente… no había momento de lucidez al lado de Jules, los paradigmas no existen, los miedos son el placer en carne viva, le importaba un bledo que su madre estuviese en la parte baja de la tienda… nunca había tenido un deseo tan grande como este, inminentemente tuvieron que separarse, pero solo las bocas porque mantenían sus frentes unidas, las narices rosándose, mientras las respiraciones se normalizaban un poco, Jules dejo caer la corbata y cerro a Elisa son sus brazos.

- Esto es una locura… - Dijo en un susurro agitado con una sonrisa Elisa a centímetros de los labios de Jules. – Ando con mi madre.

- Si… se que andas con la señora amargada. – Respondió de la misma manera. - Te vi con ella.

- ¡Jules! – Sin cambiar el tono de voz

- ¿Qué? – Manteniendo la conversación en un susurro.

- Es mi madre.

- ¿Y que? Eso no le quita lo amargada… ¿O si? – Mirándola a los ojos mientras sus pupilas bailaban en las de él.

- No… no se lo quita. – Respondió mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Dios! ocho días sin verte… ocho días… me iba a volver loco… - Llevo sus manos a las mejillas de ella y volvió a besarla, abandonando su boca inicio un camino por la mandíbula, bajando por el cuello, bajo sus manos y con desespero empezó a subir la falda de Elisa, subiéndola e introduciendo sus manos dentro palpando las piel de los muslos de la joven, subiendo un poco mas.

- Jules… Jules aquí no… no… puede entrar alguien… - Decía entre jadeos al oído del joven, pero él no escuchaba solo podía sentir que estaba ardiendo por dentro y conocía perfectamente la única forma de apagar ese fuego y la única encargada en hacerlo la tenia acorralada contra el espejo, introdujo sus manos por la parte trasera de la ropa interior de la joven tomando entre estas los glúteos de Elisa acariciándolos para luego apretarlos sintiendo la piel suave de estos, arrancándole a ella otro gemido y que un temblor la recorriera por completo…. – No deberíamos estar haciendo esto… no deberíamos.

- Al diablo con lo que no deberíamos… solo deja libre lo que deseamos hacer… - Halando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la joven y acercándola más a él rozándose contra ella para que sintiera como lo tenía, Elisa al tentar con la parte baja de su vientre como estaba Jules y sabiendo que era por ella, sabia que no podría salir de ahí sin sentirlo dentro, podría llegar su madre y verla mientras Jules le hacia el amor y simplemente le tocaría esperar a que terminara, después el mundo podía caérsele encima. Así que con manos rápidas abrió solo el cierre del pantalón del joven introdujo una de ella y se hizo espacio entre la ropa interior sacando la masculinidad del joven para exponerla, solo para ella, se volvió y Jules le bajo la ropa interior hasta las rodillas tomándolas por las caderas la adhirió a él mientras que ella se sostenía con las palmas de su manos pegadas al espejo, compartiendo un jadeo ahogado cuando sintieron que empezaban a saciar esa necesidad que los consumía, manteniendo el cuidado necesario para hacer el menor ruido posible, eran tan incomodo como placentero, sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, el calor en el roce los hacia delirar, Elisa enloquecía ante los movimientos lentos pero contundentes del joven, al mismo tiempo los hacia constante, la humedad en la fricción los ayudaba conseguir ese placer que los cegaba, que los dejaba sin fuerzas haciendo que las piernas les temblaran, mientras sentía esa locura en su vientre hacer estragos, ambos se mordían los labios para no liberar los gemidos que los ahogaban, haciendo que todo su ser vibrara y que el cielo instalara sucursal en el probador de la tienda. Jules abandono las caderas de la joven y llevo sus manos a las de ella entrelazándolas en el espejo, para retirarlas lentamente y rodear la cintura de ella con los brazos de ambos adhiriéndola a su cuerpo ella llevo su cabeza hacia atrás descansándola en el pecho de Jules mientras las respiraciones se normalizaban, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de ambos, mientras se miraban a través del espejo, el bajo y empezó a besar y acariciar con su lengua el cuello de la joven.

- Me encanta lo que me das. – Susurro ella.

- Me gustaría darte mas en todos los sentidos… porque no tengo como pagar el hecho de que me hagas sentir tantas emociones, eres divina Elisa… eres dulce, adictiva… agonizo en ti. – Susurraba al oído de la joven soltó lentamente el abrazo y bajo para subirle la ropa interior, después el mismo se encargo de acomodarse la de él y cerrar el cierre de su pantalón, ella se volvió frente a Jules y este se acerco nuevamente al cuello aspirando el olor de la joven, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos entre las hebras castañas.

- ¿Por que has llegado tarde? Esto no esta bien… se nos esta saliendo de las manos - Dijo manteniendo el tono de voz mas bajo que era capaz. Jules al escucharla llevo sus manos a las mejillas de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

- No hay nada de malo en que las cosas que uno desea lleguen mas tarde de lo esperado, cuando lo que se quiere tarda en llegar, el deseo crece, se fortalece y el corazón se prepara para recibir eso que tanto se espera y eso da ansiedad… necesidad, por algo hay cosas que se hacen esperar y cuando menos se espera, quizás cuando ya se ha renunciado a alcanzar ese deseo, es cuando la vida, el destino, lo que sea nos sorprende y esas son las cosas que mas se disfrutan, las que llegan cuando menos se esperan… dando así el momento exacto… eres mi momento exacto Elisa. –Dándole un suave beso.

Sabían que no podían permanecer mas tiempo ahí, por lo que la joven se preparo para salir, vio la corbata en el piso y después de observarla por un momento y ver el estado en que la había dejado Jules así no la podría llevar, no delante de su madre, armaría un espectáculo por mantener una prenda en esas condiciones en una tienda como esa, por lo que soltó una carcajada.

- Sera mejor que cambie la corbata si la vieja amargada la ve, arma un drama. – Dijo sonriendo a lo que él acompaño ante la denominación que le dio a su propia madre.

- No te preocupes yo la llevare…- Quitándosela a Elisa de las manos. - Estamos en el departamento de hombres… ¿Verdad? – Pregunto él y ella asintió en silencio. - Bueno salgo yo primero y con un toque en la puerta te aviso para que salgas. – Ella volvió a repetir la acción, Jules quito el seguro pero antes de abrir la puerta le dio otro beso… - Me vuelves loco. – Le dio otro contacto de labios y salió, después de unos dos minutos Elisa sintió el toque en la puerta, salió y se encamino nuevamente a las corbatas tomo una negra con celeste, mientras su mirada captaba a Jules tomando una camisa sin siquiera detenerse a mirar al igual que unos guantes de cuero y una bufanda gris, se dirigió a cancelar y ella se encamino, cuando la intercepto otra joven preguntándole si solo iba a pagar eso, ella le dijo que no sabia porque estaba acompañada y que la otra persona estaba en la planta baja que cancelaria en la parte de abajo, por lo que se encamino no sin antes compartir una mirada cómplice con el francés.

- Elisa ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he buscado por toda la tienda. – Encentrándose con su madre en la planta baja.

- Estaba en la parte de arriba madre… mira esta corbata creo que a Neil se le vera perfecta. – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por que no me dijiste que ibas al segundo piso?

- Bueno madre porque no creo necesario darte explicaciones de lo que voy a comprar. – En ese momento Jules paso detrás de Sarah con una bolsa de papel blanco con letras doradas grabas en grande con el nombre de la tienda, haciendo un movimiento de impaciencia con los ojos, Elisa soltó una carcajadas.

- ¿Y cual es el chiste? – Pregunto Sarah seria.

- Nada madre solo que una joven hizo un desastre allá arriba y pues estaba recordando… ¿Te has decidido por algo?

- No… bueno me gusta ese traje gris… pero. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

- Esta bien madre yo lo pago… - Le hizo señas a una de las jóvenes y dirigiéndose a esta. – Por favor empaquen el traje gris en talla mediana y esta corbata. – Se acerco hasta donde hacia el pago y dejo su firma. - Ahora si madre vamos que tengo demasiada sed.

Salieron de la tienda y como ya su madre lo había planeado almorzaron en el restaurant mas prestigioso de todo chicago, mientras Elisa mantenía una sonrisa imborrable, ahora si quien las viera no dudaría que eran el ejemplo de madre e hija a seguir, dicho por la felicidad que las embargaba mas, la de la joven no era fingida, pero su felicidad no era porque estuviera acompañada por Sarah.

Todo se encontraba preparado para su viaje de regreso a Chicago, el tren saldría al mediodía, pero antes de ello Albert y Archie debían asistir a un desayuno con la junta directiva del banco en esta ciudad. Ya tenían una semana aquí, la verdad ellos permanecían allí solo para esperar la fecha en que se conmemoraba el fallecimiento de Terry por petición de Candy, la joven deseaba estar presente en vista que ninguna de las personas cercanas al joven se encontraba en la ciudad. Sus padres no pudieron viajar desde Europa, Susana se encontraba de Luna de miel con Nathan en Florida y la compañía de teatro había partido en una gira dos días atrás. Aunque el congreso continuaba lo ultimo que deseaba el rubio era pasar todo el día entre balances, estadísticas y porcentajes, pero también deseaba acompañar a la rubia en esta fecha, por su parte Archie se encontraba en su terreno y disfrutaba mucho de todo esto, llenándose de ideas para ponerlas en practica al regresar a Chicago. Por otro lado Annie se centro en conocer la ciudad y sus alrededores, en compañía de Ángela, Candy y Keisy, asistieron a algunas fiestas que organizo el comité del congreso, obras de teatro y exposiciones de arte.

Esa mañana antes de que Albert saliera con Archie para su reunión la rubia le había informado que iría al cementerio y los alcanzaría para la salida del tren, pero el rubio le sugirió que lo mejor era que ellos pasaran por este para buscarla, a ella le pareció bien y accedió. Mientras sus amigas terminaban de empacar el equipaje que aun faltaba, sobre todo el de Annie que se había duplicado, ella aprovecho para salir. Bajo a la recepción y uno de los autos que habían puesto a su disposición la llevo hasta el campo santo, antes de llegar paso por Central Park y compro todas las rosas que tenia la misma vendedora ambulante que años atrás encontrara en este lugar. Cuando llego le indico al chofer que volviese hasta el hotel y este aunque un poco dudoso obedeció después de ayudarla con las rosas que no eran menos de diez docenas.

La rubia las llevo hasta extenderlas todas sobre la tumba, acomodándolas para cubrir gran parte del lugar, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a la lapida, con sus dedos recorrió el nombre grabado en esta, muy despacio, como si desease grabarlo en su piel. La suave brisa movía sus cabellos, una lluvia de hojas cayo hasta ella y luego comenzaron a elevarse de nuevo en espirales a su alrededor, el aroma de las rosas se esparció por todo el lugar en segundos, y una paz se adueño de su alma, mientras el silencio que reinaba solo era interrumpido por el canto de algún pájaro o el rumor del viento en las copas de los arboles. Ella cerró los ojos y su mente se lleno de recuerdos, tristes y felices… los mejores y los peores de su vida y en todos ellos estaba la presencia de Terry, desde el día en que lo conoció hasta hoy él siempre había estado junto a ella, a través de la distancia, del tiempo, en el dolor y la soledad, nadie la había hecho tan feliz como él y por nadie había llorado tanto como por él. Dejo libre un suspiro y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, las dejo correr hasta que sintió como caían en sus manos que se hallaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

- Han pasado tantas cosas Terry… tengo tanto guardado aquí dentro del pecho, todo es tan confuso aun, a veces siento que este amor que ha hecho nacer Fabrizio en mí… no le pertenece a él sino a ti, sé que es una locura… la verdad mi vida no ha sido nunca un ejemplo de tranquilidad y cabalidad, claro eso tú lo sabes bien, pero… ahora siento que esta peor que nunca, estoy amando a alguien que me brinda cosas maravillosas, por quien siento algo fuerte, hermoso… y al mismo tiempo estoy consciente que… que por mas que intente alejar su imagen de la tuya nunca lo lograre, te juro que si no hubiese estado presente en día de tu sepelio, si no hubiese visto la noticia en prensa, el sufrimiento de tus padres y amigos… te juro Terry que sin importar todas las circunstancias que rodean a Fabrizio pensaría que eres tú, ya lo pensé una vez, en cuanto lo vi, mi corazón y mi alma lo gritaban, todo en mí gritaba que eras tú… - Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. – Aun lo hace cuando me miro en sus ojos, cuando escucho su voz o esa manera tan hermosa en que sonríe – Confeso sintiendo como su garganta se inundaba de nuevo.

- Si te dijera que… que tú eres quien me alientas y al mismo tiempo me cohíbes, que solo cuando dejo a mi corazón sentir que no es Fabrizio a quien beso y acaricio, que eres tú, que cuando veo sus ojos busco tus miradas, aunque sean las de él, siempre busco las tuyas… si las encuentro entonces soy feliz, solo en esos momentos me libero de todos los miedos y las dudas. Terry me siento horrible de solo pensar que lo engaño, que me engaño a mi misma y también a ti… ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejarte como un hermoso recuerdo y entregarme por completo al amor que Fabrizio me brinda? – Pregunto en voz alta, mientras sentía como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, se llevo las manos hasta este cubriéndolo mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos, así paso unos minutos, dejando libre al menos por este momento ese peso que llevaba en el alma y que nada lograba alejar de ella.

- Quisiera tanto verte de nuevo, tener la certeza que eres tú… que me hables y me digas que no hago mal, que el hecho que desee ser feliz junto a alguien mas no te lastima… Terry, déjame saber que merezco continuar… con esos sueños que una vez compartimos, me he sentido tanto tiempo sola, vacía, llena de dolor y culpa, estoy cansada de sentirme así, yo nunca podre olvidarte… estoy unida a ti Terry, nadie lograra borrar este amor, ni el tiempo, ni alguien mas… pero es urgente que entiendas que yo sigo aquí… estoy viva Terry y deseo, necesito continuar con mi vida… ¡Amor! ¡Te extraño tanto Terry! Te necesito… te necesito aquí dándome fuerzas, me falta tu mano y tus palabras para salir adelante… ¡Aun te amo! ¡Te amo! – Exclamaba entre sollozos, se dejo caer tendiéndose sobre su estomago frente a la tumba, sus lagrimas bañaban las rosas y su cuerpo entero temblaba, lloraba amargamente, sintiendo como su alma se fundía en aquel lugar. Una ligera brisa la envolvió, elevando las hojas que se encontraban a su alrededor, moviendo suavemente sus cabellos, envolviéndola de nuevo en esa especie de paz y tranquilidad que era un bálsamo para su alma. Poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, se incorporo muy despacio hasta quedar sentada frente a la lapida, su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, un cielo gris a lo lejos anunciaba una tormenta, el aire cada vez se tornaba mas frio, sin embargo sentía que el peso que llevaba en el pecho la empezaba a dejar, sumiéndola en un estado de letargo, se sentía flotar… cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando dejar su mente en blanco; pero su corazón tenia otros planes… de inmediato su memoria trajo hasta ella un recuerdo.

**"**Una hermosa melodía inundo el lugar, iluminando esa oscuridad donde ella se encontraba, alejando el frio y la tristeza… ella la reconoció en el instante.

- Terry… ¿Terry eres tú? ¡Terry, Terry! – Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

- Candy tienes que ser fuerte, ánimo – Ella escucho su maravillosa voz al otro lado de esas gruesas paredes.

- Si Terry pero… ¿Tú no estabas castigado? – Pregunto con preocupación.

- ¡Al diablo con el castigo! – Grito con determinación. Ella dejo libre una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de él.

- Siempre el mismo – Se dijo para si misma en voz alta.

- No olvides nunca esa risa, trata de reír por favor… no llores nunca en situaciones difíciles – Menciono y había algo en el tono de su voz que la lleno de confianza.

- Tratare Terry – Fue su respuesta en voz alta para que él la escuchara – Gracias Terry, no estoy llorando… estoy sonriendo, si no nos separaran estas gruesas paredes podrías ver mi brillante sonrisa – Agrego en pensamientos y su sonrisa era acompañada por lagrimas de felicidad**". **

El recuerdo se desvaneció y ella pudo sentir la misma paz que en ese entonces, esas palabras habían llegado hasta ella sin siquiera buscarlas, pero habían sido suficientes para despertarla… ¿Era eso lo que él deseaba? ¿Era esa su respuesta? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos, mientras sentía su corazón latir con rapidez y sus manos temblar, abrió los ojos y se llevo una mano a los labios… ¿Deseas que vuelva a ser feliz como antes Terry? ¿Es eso? – Su cabeza era un remolino, al igual que los sentimientos dentro de su pecho; recuerdos, imágenes, miradas, sonrisas… todo llegaban hasta ella invadiéndola, trastocándola.

* * *

_**Si me dieran a elegir, yo elegiría  
esta salud de saber que estamos muy enfermos,  
esta dicha de andar tan infelices.  
Si me dieran a elegir, yo elegiría  
esta inocencia de no ser un inocente,  
esta pureza en que ando por impuro.  
Si me dieran a elegir, yo elegiría  
este amor con que odio,  
esta esperanza que come panes desesperados.  
Aquí pasa, señores,  
que me juego la muerte.**_

_**El juego en el que andamos. Juan Gelman.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	70. Capitulo 27 segunda parte

**Capitulo 27**

**Segunda Parte.**

Minutos después sintió que un auto se acercaba, se volvió para mirar el camino y capto que eran los que había colocado el hotel para trasladarlos, llevándose las manos al cabello lo acomodo un poco, después las paso por su rostro, aunque desde hacia mucho había dejado se llorar sentía que no lograría ocultarles a los chicos su tristeza… pero ya no se sentía triste, no… este sentimiento era distinto, una mezcla de esperanza y liberación, es como si haber confesado sus sentimientos la hubiese ayudado a encontrar la salida que necesitaba, recordar las palabras de Terry esa vez antes de despedirse en el colegio, habían encendido una luz… indicándole el camino que debía seguir. Respiro profundamente y después exhalo muy despacio, abrió los ojos cuando sintió los autos detenerse, las puertas se abrieron, para después escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, ella no se volvió a mirar, seguía concentrada en el nombre sobre la lapida.

- Candy – La voz se Albert se notaba calmada.

- ¿Es hora? – Pregunto ella sin volverse a mirarlo.

- No… aun estamos bien de tiempo – Contesto bajando para estar a su altura, ella aun se encontraba sentada – Archie y Annie vinieron conmigo – Agrego buscando la mirada de la chica. Ella se volvió para verlo a los ojos al fin.

- ¿Dónde están? – Inquirió de nuevo desviando la mirada del rubio, sentía que él más que nadie podía ver dentro de ella.

- Junto a los autos… no saben si sea prudente acercarse o no – Respondió y ella pudo notar cierta tensión en su voz.

- No entiendo… ¿Qué les hace pensar que no es prudente? – Pregunto pero antes de que el joven pudiese contestar ella se volvió para mirar a sus amigos. Les dedico una sonrisa y le hizo un ademan indicándole que la acompañasen.

- Le traje flores… pero veo que no le hacen falta – Menciono Annie algo nerviosa, bajando para entregárselas a Candy.

- Son hermosas – Dijo apretando la mano de la chica para infundirle confianza – Sabes lo vanidoso que era, creo que estará feliz de tener unas como estas – Agrego con tono ligero.

La morena le dedico una sonrisa y las coloco con cuidado muy cerca de la lapida, mientras leía el epitafio grabado en esta, sintiendo una extraña tristeza dentro de su pecho, acompañada de cierta nostalgia, aun frente a la tumba del actor no lograba creer que ese chico rebelde y orgullo del San Pablo se encontrase en este lugar, ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde su muerte… a veces habían ocasiones en las cuales se le hacia difícil sentir esto como cierto… siempre pensó que personas tan fuertes y decididas como Terruce Grandchester no podían morir. Su esposo también se acerco hasta el lugar y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, colocando su mirada en el mismo lugar que ella. Él se sentía extraño ante esta situación, no podía decir que llego a apreciar sinceramente a Grandchester, en realidad nunca llego a ganarse su aprecio, sin embargo encontrase ahora frente a la tumba de este lo hacia sentirse extrañamente triste, tal vez seria que al actor estaba ligada una época que atesoraba muchísimo, esa época cuando su hermano Stear estaba junto a él, vivo… las vacaciones en Escocia, cuando el ingles les permitió reparar el avión del duque, recordar la emoción que sintió su hermano en ese entonces… ver todos estos años de sufrimiento de Candy, aunque ahora se mostraba inusualmente tranquila, era evidente que aun la ausencia de Grandchester la lastimaba, tal vez nunca dejaría de hacerlo… si lo sabia él que siempre tenia en sus pensamientos al loco inventor de Stear y aunque la vida continuaba, existían heridas que nunca lograban sanar.

Albert por su parte desvió la mirada de Candy y también la posó en la pieza de mármol con el nombre de aquel que fuese su amigo, pero algo en esto atrajo su atención de inmediato, releyó varias veces la fecha inscrita en esta… el joven contaba con veinte años cuando murió, es decir que ahora tendría unos veinticuatro cumplidos, habiéndose convertido de este modo en un hombre adulto… sus ojos buscaron la línea siguiente… "Agosto de 1.917"… - Busco de nuevo con la mirada a Candy quien se notaba muy tranquila, y aparentemente era así, sus ojos se notaban claros, brillantes y las sonrisas que dejaba ver eran sinceras.

Todos se encontraban en silencio, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, trayendo a su mente esos recuerdos donde Terry estaba presente, los momentos compartidos con él, muchos… pocos, ¿Quién sabe? Pero significativos de algún modo u otro. En ese momento llego uno de los choferes para informarles que les quedaba el tiempo justo para llegar hasta la estación de trenes y tomar el que tenia destino a Chicago. El rubio asintió en silencio y posos sus ojos en la figura de su hermana. Annie y Archie caminaron tomados de las manos hasta el auto donde los esperaba Ángela con la pequeña Keisy en brazos quien dormía profundamente.  
Albert le coloco una mano en el hombro a Candy para captar su atención.

- Tenemos que irnos – Menciono con tranquilidad.

- Dame un minuto por favor – Pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos. Este asintió en silencio y camino dejándola sola.

- Aunque te dejo ahora, siempre voy a pensar en ti, es una promesa… cada vez que cierre los ojos y piense en ti, sé que estarás conmigo… me hiciste tan feliz Terry, me diste tanto, cuando te fuiste… te dije que ese no era el adiós que había planeado para ti, en realidad nunca había planeado un adiós… aun sabiéndote lejos y… ni siquiera en ese entonces mi corazón se resignaba a un adiós, ahora las cosas son distintas, me estas liberando del dolor… creo que ha llegado la hora de… - Se detuvo respirando profundamente – De decirte adiós – Esbozo en apenas un susurro sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, su garganta se cerraba y un dolor se instalaba en su pecho. – Me llevo todo lo bueno que me diste Terry, adiós amor… adiós – Agrego levantándose muy despacio, le dio la espalda a la tumba y camino hasta donde se encontraban los autos.

Albert le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, ella le dedico una sonrisa pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos, sentía que las lagrimas se desbordarían de un momento a otro, aun así no esquivo la mirada del rubio. Él la miraba con ternura, entraron al auto y este se puso en marcha, ella poso la mirada en sus manos, no volvió a mirar la tumba de Terry, cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Albert la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él colocándola en su pecho con ternura mientras acariciaba los rizos dorados. Candy pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano dejando correr las lágrimas que la estaban ahogando, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, lloraba en silencio… pero sin poder ocultar el dolor.

En completo silencio se encontraba el lugar mientras él observaba a través de la ventana, o al menos eso parecía, sumido en sus pensamientos, ajeno a todo a su alrededor, sin embargo su rostro reflejaba una preocupación, una angustia, mezcla de dolor y rabia. De nuevo esa presión en el pecho, las lagrimas se hacían presentes sin poder evitarlo… sin siquiera saber por qué, pero estaba allí, como testigos silentes de este dolor que llevaba dentro, ese que lo atormentó por tanto tiempo y que justo ahora había regresado sin una justificación lógica, sin una causa aparente… no entendía lo que le sucedía, se esforzaba por comprender… por recordar, en una oportunidad intento llenar su mente de las imágenes de él y Antonella para probar si era ese antiguo amor y dolor que sintió por ella que estaba regresando, pero no consiguió nada. – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro cargado de frustración.

- Candy… - Susurro y sintió de inmediato como el dolor en su pecho aumento desconcertándolo.

Las imágenes de la chica llorando cuando le hablo del hijo del duque colmaron su cabeza, esa angustia… la culpa, el adiós que se da a aquellos que se aman… el mismo dolor que él sintió cuando vio a ese tren alejarse llevándosela consigo. – Se llevo las manos a la cabeza sintiendo una leve punzada, intento retomar el ritmo normal de su respiración - Lo ultimo que deseaba era tener uno de esos dolores de cabeza que tanto odiaba, entonces se concentro en dejar su mente en blanco, quería organizar sus ideas, pero presionándose no lograría nada… - Se dejo caer hacia tras en su asiento y cerró los ojos de nuevo, mientras se masajeaba las sienes con movimientos circulares de sus dedos. De pronto una imagen con absoluta nitidez llego hasta él… se vio parado en la cubierta de un barco, en medio de una espesa neblina, el aire era muy frio y le calaba hasta los huesos, sentía su corazón latir con dolorosa lentitud, conteniendo las lagrimas, apenas podía respirar, una presión en su pecho lo estaba asfixiando… llevaba una pequeña maleta en su mano derecha y un abrigo doblado en la otra, con la mirada fija en el puerto, del cual poco a poco se alejaba, aunque no podía ver nada con claridad su mirada buscaba desesperadamente un punto especifico en el este.

- ¡Terry! - Escucho una voz a lo lejos llamar… apenas si podía apreciarla, era solo un murmullo entre el sonido de las olas chocando con el casco del barco y la brisa que azotaba a este - ¡Terry! – Se escucho de nuevo esta vez más lejano… una voz apagada que sufría.

Fabrizio se coloco de pie de inmediato sobresaltado, su respiración era agitada, apenas si lograba llenar sus pulmones de aire, se llevo una mano al pecho para respirar profundamente doblándose ante la presión que sentía, era como si hubiese estado sumergido por mucho tiempo bajo el agua y ahora salía desesperado luchando por el oxigeno que le permitiese seguir viviendo, su pecho subía y baja en un movimiento descontrolado.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué son todas esas imágenes? – Se tumbó sobre el sofá junto a la ventana – No estaba soñando… no, no lo estaba, puedo jurar que estaba despierto… ¿Será un recuerdo? ¿Pero que hacia yo en ese barco? Tal vez cuando viajaba a Londres… si cuando estaba en el colegio, ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué ese dolor? – Todas esas preguntas llegaban hasta él de manera desordenada, cerró los ojos intentando concentrase de nuevo en la imagen. - ¡Terry! – Su mente evoco de inmediato esa voz - ¿De quien era esa voz? – Se pregunto desesperado, colocándose de pie comenzó a dar vueltas por la oficina. En ese momento un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volverse para mirar hacia esta.

- Adelante – Menciono con molestia.

- Disculpe que lo moleste señor Di Carlo… pero, necesito que firme estas ordenes para enviar el despacho que esperan en Francia – Explico una mujer de mediana edad entrando a la oficina un tanto temerosa al ver el semblante del joven.

- Por supuesto Carlota, déjalos sobre el escritorio, enseguida los reviso – Respondió volviéndose de nuevo al ventanal.

La mujer salió dejándolo solo de nuevo, sumido en ese mar de dudas que amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura, se sentía impotente a cada paso que daba… deseaba poder salir corriendo y dejar atrás todo este peso y al mismo tiempo llenar este vacio, intentando concentrarse en la realidad que tenia entre sus manos camino hasta el escritorio y tomó las carpetas que su secretaria había dejado encima de este, comenzó a revisarlas pero no lograba pasar de las primeras líneas, no podía seguir así, busco una pluma y las firmo, confiaba en el trabajo de la mujer y sabia que todo estaba correcto, después de eso tomó su saco, las carpetas y salió del lugar con rapidez, se las extendió a la mujer al tiempo que le informaba que por hoy no atendería a nadie mas.

En vista de que la pieza que habían puesto en escena había sido todo un éxito Fransheska decidió tomar una semana de vacaciones para ella y sus alumnas, por supuesto esto era un alivio para las chicas, pero no para ella quien al no tener nada que hacer comenzaba a llenar sus cabezas de recuerdos que la alegraban, pero sin poder evitarlo terminaban entristeciéndola al notar que la realidad era otra totalmente distinta, cuando veía los días pasar sin recibir noticias de Albert, aunque recibió una carta de él una semana después de su partida, sentía que el tiempo lejos se volvía eterno, ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco días… no quería llenarse de dolor y tristeza así que decidió pasar la tarde en el teatro ensayando; salía de este absorta en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba, se volvió para mirar de quien se trataba pues la voz no le era conocida.

- Señorita Di Carlo… que alegría encontrarla de nuevo – Menciono Enzo Martoglio acercándose hasta ella con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

- Señor Martoglio… ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Lo saludo ella con tono cortes, recibiendo la mano que el hombre le extendía.

- Muy bien gracias – Contesto tomando la mano de la joven para llevársela a los labios y depositar un suave beso en ella mientras la miraba a los ojos. – Aunque ahora que la veo puedo jurar que mi día ha mejorado extraordinariamente – Agrego con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos café.

- Es usted muy galante señor Martoglio – Expreso ella con una sonrisa pero esta no llegaba a su mirada, más bien se notaba algo forzada.

- No es galantería señorita Di Carlo es la mas justa verdad, usted es tan hermosa como el Sol, sus ojos pueden iluminar el día de aquel que tenga la dicha de atravesarse en su camino, incluso si su día es de un gris cerrado – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, al notar que ella lo observaba con atención – Tal vez sienta que soy un hombre muy directo… pero si existe algo que puede tener por seguro es que le soy totalmente sincero, cuando le digo que es usted la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida – Sentencio mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Señor Martoglio… yo… no sé que decirle, más que me siento halagada por sus palabras, pero… - Él la detuvo antes que pudiese continuar.

- Llámeme Enzo por favor – Pidió con voz suave. Ella se quedo en silencio y él continuo – Señorita Di Carlo en verdad me gustaría contar con su amistad… no quiero parecer atrevido pero ¿Seria mucho pedirle que me acompañara a tomar una café? – Pregunto con cautela.

- La verdad es que… en estos momentos no lo creo posible señor Martoglio – Respondió obviando su petición de que lo tuteara.

- Comprendo… es una lastima, me hubiese encantado charlar un poco, tal vez en otra ocasión ¿Qué dice? – Inquirió de nuevo con una mirada de suplica.

- Es posible – Contesto para salir del paso – Ahora si me disculpa debo marcharme… - El hombre la interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¿Se dirigía a algún lado en especial? – Pregunto al notar en ella cierta incomodidad.

- No solo… - Se detuvo cuando su mirada capto el auto de su hermano sintiendo un enorme alivio, y un sentimiento de seguridad cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él – Estoy esperando a alguien – Agrego rápidamente mirando al hombre a los ojos.

En ese momento Fabrizio estaciono el auto al otro lado de la calle y bajo de este, mirando de pies a cabeza al hombre junto a su hermana. La joven le hizo un gesto que él identifico de inmediato y dio un par de pasos en su dirección pero antes que pudiese llegar ella comenzó a caminar hacia él.

- Entiendo… no habrá problema si me quedo a acompañarla, una mujer nunca debe esperar sola en medio de la calle y menos una tan hermosa como usted – Menciono y su voz se torno seria.

- No, no debe molestarse… la persona que espero acaba de llegar, fue grato verlo de nuevo señor Martoglio – Dijo alejándose con paso seguro.

- El placer fue todo mío señorita Di Carlo – Indico volviéndose para observarla y sus ojos captaron al joven castaño con quien la viese salir del teatro al otro lado de la calle. Sus miradas chocaron y vio cierta dureza en la del joven, él se la mantuvo con actitud retadora.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre Fransheska? – Le pregunto Fabrizio a su hermana en cuando ella se encontró con él.

- En el auto te cuento… ahora vámonos – Contesto mientras le tomaba la mano, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba este gesto de unión con él.

Este asintió en silencio y le abrió la portezuela, luego camino hasta el puesto del piloto y subió todo sin dejar de mirar al hombre al otro lado de la calle, la chica miraba en otra dirección pero cuando su hermano puso el auto en marcha sus ojos se encontraron y ella le dedico una sonrisa dejando de lado la tensión que tenia minutos atrás.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? – Inquirió de nuevo antes de tomar el camino hacia su casa.

- No lo sé… bueno se llama Enzo Martoglio, al parecer acaba de llegar a Florencia… lo he conseguido por casualidad un par de veces, fue él mismo que me regalo las flores el día de la presentación – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

- No me gusta para nada – Menciono con el ceño fruncido y voz tensa.

- A mí tampoco… es horrible – Dijo ella en tono de broma.

- Hablo de su actitud Fransheska Di Carlo – Expreso en tono serio, pero al ver que ella se encogía como solía hacer cuando la regañaba su padre, se relajo un poco – Se supone que no tiene que haber nadie mejor parecido que tu novio – Agrego mirándola de reojo.

- En eso tienes toda la razón, no existe en el mundo un hombre mas guapo que Albert, él es sencillamente perfecto – Menciono divertida al ver como su hermano fruncía el ceño en un claro gesto de celos. – Bueno… tú también era muy guapo y de seguro no hay en el mundo un hombre mas perfecto que tú para Candy – Agrego con una hermosa sonrisa, al ver que él también esbozaba una se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué te decía? – Pregunto minutos después poniéndose serio de nuevo.

- Nada en especial… uno más que quieres jugar al Casanova conmigo, ya sabes que no les funciona – Contesto con tranquilidad.

Él seguía serio y ella de inmediato supo que allí estaba el hermano celoso y protector de regreso, la verdad le resultaba extraño que no hubiese puesto alguna objeción cuando ella le comento de su noviazgo con Albert, tal vez porque él también estaba saliendo con Candy o vio que las intensiones de este eran las mejores… ahora que lo piensa Albert fue el único hombre al cual Fabrizio no llevo al banquillo de los acusados, ni lo interrogo, ni mucho menos lo presiono hasta hacerlo desistir de ella, al contrario… lo trato como si lo conociese desde hace mucho, la confianza que mostraba a veces con el rubio le parecía extralimitada y sin embargo a su novio parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su hermano.

- Ten mucho cuidado Fran… de ahora en adelante pasare por ti todas las tardes al teatro, no sales hasta que yo vaya a buscarte – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos. Ella intento abrir la boca para objetar – Por favor, compláceme en esto – Pidió de una manera que ella no pudo negarse, asintió en silencio y le tomó la mano para dedicarle una sonrisa.

El tren se abría paso con intimidante fuerza a través de la oscuridad absoluta que reina cubriéndolo todo, apenas iluminada por un relámpago ocasional que aparecía rompiendo el cielo en un espectáculo que para muchos podía ser sublime y para otros un tanto macabro, amenazando con desatar sobre ellos un verdadero diluvio, desde que salieron de Nueva York las nubes grises que se cernían sobre la ciudad eran muestra de una inminente tormenta que hasta el momento se había mantenido alejada de ellos, pero que a cada minuto se sentía mas cerca, aun bajo las vibraciones que producía la locomotora se podía sentir el poderío de los truenos retumbar anunciándose. Después de la cena cada uno se marcho hasta los compartimientos que les correspondían para intentar descasar un poco, todavía faltaban unas horas de viaje para llegar hasta su destino.  
Albert se quedo en el salón de té que comunicaba a las estancias, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje frente a sus ojos, observando el espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba pero del cual se perdía la mayoría, pues su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, justo ahora cientos de ideas se mezclaban en esta, intentando entrelazarse para lograr crear una teoría que tuviese al menos un poco de coherencia y estabilidad, algo que no le pareciese tan descabello que con tal solo pensarlo reaccionaria alarmado ante la posibilidad de creer que estaba perdiendo el juicio. Desde el mismo instante en que había dejado el cementerio algo le rondaba la cabeza, pero prefirió desecharla la idea o mantenerla oculta hasta tanto no se encontrase solo, él sabia que Candy notaria algo extraño en su actitud si se sumía en sus pensamientos dejándolos volar y mas aun enfocándose en eso que lo tenia en este estado… esta duda lo estaba atormentando y no lograba sacársela de la cabeza, así que decidió poner todas las cosas en orden… debía empezar por la muerte de Terry, esta sucedió un siete de agosto del 1.917 en Nueva York, eso lo tenia claro… él tenia mucho tiempo sin ver al joven, exactamente un año, tal vez un poco mas. Terry en ese entonces tendría veinte años, seguramente ese año había aportado cambios en él pues se encontraba en esa etapa en la cual se deja de ser un adolescente para comenzar a adquirir los rasgos propios de un hombre adulto.

Según el parte policial el auto fue consumido en su totalidad por las llamas, resultando el cadáver del joven calcinado al grado de ser irreconocible… se llego a la conclusión que era él pues en este encontraron sus pertenencias y testigos lo vieron salir de un restaurante cercano al lugar minutos antes del accidente, sin compañía… hasta hora todo eso encajaba, él tenia un par de días sin visitar la casa de su madre… pero conociendo a Terry eso no era extraño, el joven a veces gustaba de tomarse un tiempo para él y alejarse de todo.

Por otro lado Fabrizio Di Carlo regreso a su casa en otoño de 1.917, en Septiembre para ser más exactos, cuando fue dado de baja según su padre después de sufrir un accidente estando en el valle del río Somme… seguramente durante la batalla de Somme donde hubieron tantas bajas por parte de los Aliados; lo curioso de todo esto es que el joven no mostraba ningún tipo de trauma, cicatriz o cualquier otro tipo de consecuencia a raíz de esto… algo realmente extraño habiendo estado dos veces en el frente y mas aun cayendo en la peor de las batallas que tuvo lugar durante la guerra. No había en Fabrizio el más mínimo atisbo de haber estado en el frente, ni siquiera en algunas de las batallas… se notaba un joven completamente normal.

Nunca escucho de parte de Fransheska que el joven sufriese de pesadillas, que tuviese alguna herida… la verdad no las tenía, tampoco que sufriese algún tipo de depresión posguerra; aun mas extraño el caso de su repentino desencanto por Antonella Sanguinetti. En algunas ocasiones le pareció que los jóvenes ocultaban algo, en realidad que toda la familia escondía algo, sobre todo al principio… ninguno hablaba de su pasado de manera abierta, Fransheska solo hacia referencia a alguna anécdotas, pero Fabrizio era mas esquivo en cuanto a este tema… ¿Sera acaso que…? – La pregunta quedo inconclusa en su mente, moviendo la cabeza para alejar las ideas que cada vez le parecían más descabelladas – Eso es absurdo, el sufrió de amnesia y sabe que ese estado es imposible de ocultar, el joven no podía actuar de manera tan normal si tenia ese trastorno, además ya habían pasado de su accidente cuatro años en caso que su idea fuese cierta, era mucho tiempo sin que este presentara mejorías – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente y la frotaba varias veces, el leve dolor de cabeza comenzaba a invadirlo, respiro profundamente un par de veces y luego abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Volvamos a Terry… es verdad que ambos tenían un parecido asombroso, no solo en su físico sino también en muchas de sus actitudes, es probable que justo así luciera el chico de estar vivo ahora… pero, también habían muchas cosas que los distanciaban, a Terry le apasionaba el teatro, Fabrizio trabaja en la empresa de su padre que no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de las tablas, Terry era mas reservado, desconfiado, con un humor que muchas veces podía alejar a cualquiera, intransigente y obstinado cuando se proponía algo. Por su parte el joven Di Carlo era mas abierto, no le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, no poseía esa arrogancia… al menos esa que rayaba en patanería como la de Terry en algunas ocasiones, era orgulloso… si lo era, seguro de si mismo también… pero al igual que el rebelde sentía en Fabrizio cierto resistencia a mostrar un lado de si mismo… y en ese punto ambos eran exactamente iguales.

Otoño de 1.917… la muerte de Terry a principios de este, un mes después la llegada de Fabrizio a Florencia… un mes… ¿Un mes después? – Se pregunto en pensamientos mientras fruncía el ceño - Si el joven se encontraba en Doullens y fue herido durante la batalla de Somme… que fue a principios de julio ¿Cómo es que él llega a su casa dos meses después y no antes? – Se pregunto de nuevo, sentía que se balanceaba sobre una cuerda floja en medio de un precipicio, así que debía tener mucho cuidado pues este asunto cada vez le resultaba mas extraño. Dejo libre un suspiro y se ubico en el tiempo. – Cuando Terry murió… ¿Dónde estaba yo? – Dejo a su mente retroceder – La primera en ver la noticia fue Candy… estábamos en el auto camino a la mansión, ella había ido con George a buscarme a la estación de trenes… justamente yo acababa de llegar de Nueva York, había asistido a varias juntas y… ¡Dios mío! ¡No, esto no es posible! – Albert sintió como si el rayo que en ese momento rasgo el cielo le hubiese caído a él – Yo tuve una reunión esa semana con Luciano Di Carlo… ¡Luciano Di Carlo estaba en Nueva York el día en que murió Terry! – Esa revelación golpeo al rubio con mucha fuerza, su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que el aire se le había atascado en el pecho, se coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño espacio.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Se pregunto angustiado y confundido – Cálmate Albert… recuerda, recuerda las palabras que intercambiaste con Luciano… no puede ser posible que no recuerde nada, tiene que haber algo… algo. Cuando él se entrevisto conmigo sus empresas estaban al borde de la quiebra, el hombre había invertido mucho dinero en la búsqueda de su hijo… si creo recordar eso, también que me solicito una cantidad de dinero considerable en efectivo y la otra parte del préstamo fue depositado en sus cuentas en Italia… coloco como garantía sus propiedades en este país, recuerdo que mis asesores en Nueva York decían que era una locura pues nadie daba nada por propiedades en Europa, pero fue tal la desesperación que vi en el hombre que me fue imposible negarme… él saldría en algunos de días para Francia, así que hice el préstamo efectivo de inmediato, yo saldría esa misma noche para Chicago… la noche en que yo salí fue la noche en que murió Terry… regrese dos días después a esa ciudad – El joven tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba a la oscuridad a través de la ventana.

Un mes después Luciano llegaba con su hijo a Florencia… si salió de América en la fecha en la cual lo tenia previsto, conto con tiempo suficiente para llegar a Europa, viajar hasta Francia para buscar a su hijo y después salir rumbo a su hogar… entonces… los tiempos concuerdan, no existe razón alguna para que piense que algo esta fuera de lo normal – Se llevo las manos a la cabeza enterrando sus dedos entre el cabello dorado y deslizándolas hasta llevarlos entrelazados hasta su nuca haciendo presión en ella. Así se quedo durante varios minutos que no logro contar, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el tren anuncio una parada la cual aprovecho para tomar un poco de aire y despejar su cabeza, camino hasta la cafetería del lugar y compro un café, estaba consciente que esa noche no lograría conciliar el sueño y aunque ya comenzaba a sentir esa punzada que le anunciaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Terry y Fabrizio… en que todos los caminos lo estaban llevando a una sola conclusión.

_**15 de Enero de 1917**_

El camión se estacionaba cerca de las campañas en Arras el trayecto había sido agotador y para colmo el día estaba gris de un momento a otro llovería, estaba junto a sus inseparables compañeros, apenas los vio le dio gracias a Dios por mantenerlos aun con vidas, tomó su esquipo y se lo coloco, al igual que el rifle el cual se lo colgó del brazo derecho y de un salto bajo del camión entro rápidamente a la tienda y le entrego al teniente el armamento, se desabrocho el equipo y lo dejo al lado de la cama, salió y las gotas empezaban a caer, se encamino hasta los tanques de agua y a pesar de que las gotas caían cada vez con mayor fuerza decidió lavar su cara, ya el agua fría no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, aunque esta la encontraba verdaderamente tibia comparada con la de los pozos en las trincheras, se quito la chaqueta y también la camiseta dejando su torso al descubierto, sumergiendo las manos en el agua y sacándolas llenas del transparente liquido para luego lanzarlo a su cara y pasar sus manos por su cabello, que de seguro esta semana se lo cortarían de nuevo, al levantar los parpados su ojos divisaron a una joven enfermera, que iba riendo con otra, no pudo evitar que su mirada se clavara en ella, su sonrisa era hermosa y su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado, parecía haber revivido después de dos años, palpitaba enloquecidamente y no era por miedo, sino por la sonrisa de esa chica, había visto miles de enfermeras, siendo atendido por mas de una docena, pero ninguna con una sonrisa tan hermosa, su respiración inmediatamente se disparo cuando ella lo miro y volvió a sonreír, algo le decía que era con él, quisiera haber querido sonreír en ese momento pero no pudo, se encontraba hechizado, nunca ni en su mas absurdo sueño pensó encontrase a un ángel en ese infierno.

- ¡MacBeth! – El grito del Teniente reventando violentamente la burbuja en la cual se encontraba, él tomó inmediatamente su ropa y se la coloco, para acercarse hasta el teniente, manteniendo el silencio. – Acompáñeme, necesitamos ir a Doullens a escoltar al comandante Pershing, al parecer Estados Unidos definitivamente quiere entrar a favor de los aliados, mucho han tardado, como va a ser posible que después de que lo alemanes hundieran el RSM Lusitania no hayan hecho nada, donde la mayoría de los tripulantes eran Americanos. – El teniente hablaba mientras mantenía el paso apurado hasta el camión. – ¿Hermosa la enfermera no? – Al ver que Fabrizio se mantenía en silencio.

- Diga mi teniente. – Volviendo a la realidad.

- MacBeth, sabe que no pueden mirar a las enfermeras, esta prohibido y a Laroche menos que a nadie y me extraña porque usted no es de esos, bueno nunca lo había visto clavándole el ojo a ninguna, no me haga que lo castigue… nada mas mirando a Laroche.

- No… no señor no la miraba. – Dijo sabiéndose descubierto.

- No me crea estúpido MacBeth son años de experiencia, solo un consejo por su bien… esa jovencita es hermana del teniente Manuelle Laroche.

- ¿No se de que me habla? ¿No conozco al teniente señor? – Con tono inocente.

- La rubia, es hermana de un teniente francés y por que lo conozco no se le ocurra volver a mirarla, ni siquiera a pensarla… Ahora súbase que andamos apurados y búsquese mejor la muerte en el frente y no a manos del que quiere como cuñado.

Su mirada se perdió en el camino, mas sin siquiera proponérselo una sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios, mientras pensaba en la belleza que sus ojos había apreciado a través de la lluvia, esa noche se quedaron en Doullens pues era tarde y sumamente peligroso regresar en la noche con el comandante americano ya que lo alemanes estaban al tanto y podrían hacer cualquier ataque inesperado con algunos infiltrados, estaba acostado mirando al techo y por primera vez en dos años no era Antonella la que estaba en su pensamientos antes de dormir y una sonrisa reemplazaba a la lagrima de todas las noches.

_**Fin del Flash Back (Final de la Historia de Fabrizio)**_

Marion admiraba a Fabrizio sumido en sus recuerdos y podía apreciar en su rostro que eran dolorosos, lo dejaba ver fácilmente. Ella acaricio tiernamente una de las mejillas del chico y este levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de ella, el joven tomó la mano que se posaba sobre su cara y se la llevo a los labios depositándole un tierno beso, para luego mantenerla entre las de él.

- Marión… amor, yo quería estudiar Leyes, era mi sueño, ser un gran abogado, además de una promesa que le había hecho a mi hermana… ¿tengo una sabes? – Ella asintió en silencio. – Fransheska, tiene tu edad se parece mucho a mi solo que tiene los ojos grises como mi madre, somos el vivo retrato de nuestros padres, ella es idéntica a mamá y yo pues soy muy parecido a mi padre, solo que mucho mas alto, ahora las personalidades se invierten, era como mi madre mas espontaneo, mientras que Fransheska era tan analítica como mi padre. – Dejo libre una lágrima la cual limpio rápidamente. – Solo que mi padre quería que estudiara Medicina, él es un gran Doctor, pero no ejerce porque tuvo que quedarse dirigiendo la empresa de mi abuelo y pues su sueño se vio truncado, por eso quería que yo estudiara medicina y por medio de mi hacer realidad su ilusión de ser uno de los médicos mas reconocidos de Italia, discutíamos mucho por eso, claro no discusiones fuertes solo desacuerdos ya que yo nunca me atrevía a contradecirlo en nada, nunca supe lo que era alzarle la voz hasta que… - Se detuvo por unos minutos, buscando la manera de continuar, sabia que lo que tenia que contarle tal vez ella no lo tomaría de la mejor manera.

- Te escucho mi vida. – Susurro entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

- Marión, cuando tenía catorce años, conocí una mujer de la que me enamore perdidamente. – La rubia dejo escapar un suspiro. – Una mujer que casi me doblaba la edad. – Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, las manos empezaron a sudarles y un dolor se instalo en su pecho. Él noto el cambio en ella por lo que se soltó del agarre, pero sin soltar las manos se las llevo a los labios y le dio varios besos. – Las cosas se dieron poco a poco y mantuve una relación con ella en secreto, fue quien me enseño ya que anteriormente nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia con ninguna mujer, sentía que la amaba como a nadie, vivía por ella y para ella. – Marión trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta. – Alguien le dijo a mi padre de nuestra relación, ya que nos vieron en una situación bastante comprometedora y mi padre al principio se molesto demasiado, pero le hice entender que la amaba y que él no podría hacer nada para separarme de ella, por lo que acepto la relación con tal de que me recibiera como medico sin mucho pensarlo renuncie a mi sueño de ser abogado porque para mi en ese momento ella era mas importante que cualquier cosa, manteníamos una relación un poco mas abierta, si ya mis padre sabían, no teníamos porque estar escondiéndonos, pero de un momento a otro ella cambio conmigo, su cambio fue radical, me hecho de su vida como si nada, como si el año que vivimos no significaran nada para ella, me humillo de la peor manera, mas sin embargo yo me seguía arrastrando y me destrozaba, por mas que quisiera no derrumbarme delante de mi familia se me hacia imposible y ellos sufrían conmigo, mas que todo mi madre, porque a mi hermana la mantenían alejada de mi, mi padre me encerró en mi habitación por mas de un mes, en ese momento lo creí el peor ser humano del mundo pero ya muy tarde, ya en la guerra me di cuenta que lo hacia por mi bien para que no siguiera humillándome, sabia que le dolía verme así, cuando salí del encierro en mi habitación lo primero que hice fue pedirle ayuda a mi hermana para encontrarme una vez mas con Antonella… ese es su nombre. - Marión puedo ver como una tristeza infinita se posaba en su voz y mirada al pronunciar el nombre, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas iba a resistir para que la lagrimas no salieran y ese dolor en el pecho explotara. – A lo cual ella cedió, pues solo me quedaban dos días en Italia, tenia que regresar a Londres a estudiar… nos encontramos en el muelle de un lago cerca de la casa de ambos, ahí yo quería que me diera otra oportunidad, pero solo encontré que me gritara en la cara que no me amaba, que no era hombre suficiente para ella porque apenas era un niño, ese fue el jaque mate que termino por derrumbarme, me dejo sin mas, al día siguiente se marcho… yo todavía fui a buscarla a la estación de trenes y logre verla, la llame, grite su nombre pero no se volvió a verme se marcho sin quiera mirarme. – Fabrizio se limpiaba torpemente las lágrimas que salían sin poder evitarlo. – Me quede ahí tirado viendo como el tren se perdía de mi vista hasta que llego mi padre y me llevo de regreso a la casa, esa noche mi madre durmió conmigo, me consoló como cuando era apenas un niño por lo que no me sentí tan mal, sabia que ella me ayudaría a soportar el dolor, pero al día siguiente ya todo estaba preparado para el viaje, mi padre me levanto, me pidió que me preparara a pesar de que no quería irme, me le arrodille, le suplique, le rogué que no me enviara aun, no quería estar solo, le pedí una semana mas, solo una, para poder reponerme un poco, necesitaba de su apoyo, de sus consejos, de su compañía, pero él me dio un no rotundo y me llevo él mismo hasta el colegio, dejándome la planilla de solicitud para estudiar medicina no quería por nada del mundo que perdiera la oportunidad de ingresar a la universidad de Cambridge, yo podía estar muy mal, con mis sentimientos destrozados yo solo quería su compañía, pero él de mi solo quería al medico, por lo que pensé que irme a la guerra era retarlo, pero sobre todo porque quería olvidar, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas sacarme a Antonella de la mente y del corazón. – En ese momento Marión no pudo mas se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrirla y un gran sollozo salió acompañado de espasmos mientras lloraba, se puso de pie y salió caminando rápidamente mientras seguía llorando incontrolablemente.

Fabrizio al ver la reacción de ella la siguió tomándola de una mano, para detenerla.

- Marión por favor, esto es que lo que temía… Marión. – Decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Temías decirme que solo he sido para ti un despecho. – Dijo con rabia, mientras él negaba en silencio. – Te hubieses evitado todo el cuento y me lo hubiese dicho de una vez. – Dijo duramente.

- Marión, las cosas nos son así…

- ¿Cómo son entonces? ¿Como son Fabrizio?... eres un miserable, un desgraciado, ¿Como le hiciste eso a tus padres? Ellos no se merecían todo eso, no merecían la angustia que le causaste, te has preguntando ¿Como hicieron para soportar tu supuesta muerte?, acaso no sabes que lo mas seguro es que tú mismo los destruiste y por una mujer que ni siquiera te valoro, que no valía la pena y que no te diste cuenta porque no te dio la gana. – Le dijo con ira en los ojos y alzando la voz.

- Eso es lo que me atormenta… es lo que no me deja vivir, saber todo el daño que les he causado a todos a mi alrededor. – Mientras las lagrimas salían sin parar y su voz apenas era un susurro.

- Lo que no te deja vivir es que aun estás enamorado de Antonella… eso es lo que te atormenta. – Lo dijo sabiendo el dolor que ella misma se causaba. Él negaba en silencio. –No me lo niegues mírame a la cara y ¿Dime que no la amas? ¿Dime que no sientes nada por ella? - Le exigió una respuesta, pero él se mantenía en silencio, mientras lloraba. – ¿Ves? – Dijo con rabia limpiándose las lágrimas.

- No lo sé… ¡No se si aun la quiero maldita sea! – Dijo alzando la voz, sintiéndose impotente. Ella soltó un jadeo cargado de llanto y dolor. – Solo se que te amo a ti… Marión tu eres mi vida, mi presente, mi futuro, ya el pasado no importa… Marión tú me has dado más que nadie en este mundo. – Respondió desesperado ante la actitud de ella.

- No… el pasado si importa… claro que importa porque aun te atormenta. – Acoto a punto de grito.

- Marión yo te amo, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi, desde que me reviviste, con tan solo ver tu sonrisa, supe que serias quien me liberaría de tanto dolor y mentira.

- No… no Fabrizio… ese él de la guerra no eres tu… ese es Richard MacBeth, del que me enamore y al que sin pensarlo le di todo de mi, le di un hijo y ese no existe… no existe… ese amor fue una mentira… - Mientras se ahogaba en llanto, se soltó y salió corriendo al interior de la casa, entro a su habitación y se encerró lanzándose a la cama a llorar.

Fabrizio se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el pasto mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del llanto, ni siquiera podía pensar, se estaba derrumbando nuevamente, solo que el dolor en el pecho era mucho mas fuerte que la vez que Antonella lo dejo en los andenes, nunca había sentido algo parecido, ni el ardor de las quemaduras en su espalda, se acercaba a lo que sentía en ese momento, pensó que hubiese sido mejor dejarse morir el primero de Julio cuando intentaron romper las líneas Alemanas y todo fue un verdadero desastre, en el valle del rio Somme, en sus dos años de guerra no había visto tantos soldados muertos, cuando el gas mostaza le consumía la espalda, podía sentir como la piel caía a pedazos, mientras le consumía todo el interior y los espasmos empezaron a sacudirle el cuerpo violentamente, pero no quería morir, tenia, debía, regresar porque se lo prometió a Marión y porque sabia que al lado de ella viviría cosas mejores que librarse de tanto dolor del pasado, por eso resistió y se hizo aun mas fuerte cuando tuvo que pasar por encima de los cuerpos de Robert y John que murieron de la forma que mas temían con las cabezas destrozadas, para adentrarse en las trincheras y enterrarse en ellas para que no lo descubrieran, aguantando la fiebre que no lo dejaba ni siquiera caminar ante los temblores, sabia que se estaba infectando, pero no se detendría, tener la espalda en carne viva no seria un impedimento para verse nuevamente en los ojos de Marión, por lo que poco le importo estar con el agua hasta la cintura, agua mezclada con barro y sangre de sus compañeros de la que tuvo que tomar para resistir un poco mas.

Si no se dio por vencido esa vez no lo haría ahora, si intento hasta el último momento con Antonella que no valía la pena como bien se lo dijo Marión ¿Cómo no hacerlo por ella? ¿Por qué no intentarlo todo por la madre de su hijo, por la mujer que ama? Eso no lo duda, ama a Marión pues con Antonella no sintió esa fuerza que Marión le proporciona. - Se puso de pie y se encamino al interior de la casa paso por la sala y Manuelle estaba sentado hablando con Joshua, que le mantenía la conversación al tío como un adulto.

Cuando el tren llego a la estación central de Chicago ya los esperaba una comitiva que había enviado George, el hombre no pudo ir a recibirlos personalmente pues tuvo algunos asuntos que atender temprano ese día, los esposos Cornwell subieron a un hermoso auto blanco de su propiedad mientras los rubios y Ángela lo hicieron en un lujoso Mercedes Benz negro. Durante el trayecto las mujeres notaron que Albert se encontraba extraño, un silencio se había instalado en él, su rostro estaba desencajado y debajo de sus ojos unas sombras oscuras eran muestras fehacientes que la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño, su semblante era inusualmente serio, mas bien preocupado. Candy noto su cambio pues para ella él también era como un libro abierto, cuando lo vio antes de bajar del tren esta mañana el joven le había comentado que un dolor de cabeza no lo había dejado dormir, nada de importancia que en cuanto llegara se quedaría en casa descansando y dentro de unas horas estaría totalmente recuperado. Esto la tranquilizo, aunque no del todo… él ocultaba algo, podía notarlo en la forma en como le esquivó la mirada cuando hablo con ella, tal vez lo mejor era darle su tiempo, pues eran solo suposiciones, hasta el momento no había notado nada extraño o algún evento importante que lo hubiese sumido en este estado. El Sol se encontraba en lo alto cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la enorme fachada de la casa Andley, los jóvenes descendieron de este y caminaron hasta la puerta de dos alas donde ya se encontraba Arthur para darles la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenos días señores bienvenidos – Menciono el hombre con tono alegre.

- Buenos días Arthur, muchas gracias – Respondieron al mismo tiempo entrando al vestíbulo.

Ya en este pensaron en subir de inmediato pero fueron interrumpidos por George quien salía del despacho, acercándose hasta ellos para saludarlos con una sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba ver.

- Buenos días Albert, Candy, Ángela; bienvenidos – Expreso mirándolos. - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Buenos días George, sin contratiempos gracias a Dios… ¿Cómo esta todo por acá? – Inquirió el rubio intentando dejar de lado los pensamientos que aun lo atormentaban.

- Como siempre Albert… aunque a decir verdad, si tengo novedades, ayer en la tarde llego correspondencia – Contesto y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

El joven no capto la actitud de su amigo, así que no le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo algo hizo que el corazón de la rubia diera un salto dentro de su pecho, concentro su atención en el administrador y se volvió para mirarlo.

- ¿De Florencia? – Pregunto emocionada.

El hombre asintió en silencio sin dejar de sonreír y saco de una carpeta que llevaba en sus manos los sobres, mientras la rubia dejaba libre un pequeño jadeo de júbilo y se emocionaba como cuando era una niña, Albert también sintió que su mundo se iluminaba de inmediato.

- Señorita Candice Andley, señor Albert Andley… señorita Ángela Morris – Menciono mientras extendía las tres cartas a sus dueños sin dejar de sonreír.

Los jóvenes la recibieron con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sintiendo sus corazones latir desbocados, la rubia ni siquiera vio las palabras escritas en el sobre, simplemente lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo llevo al pecho, Albert si le dio vueltas para ver la hermosa caligrafía de Fransheska reconociéndola de inmediato, mientras Ángela aun sin salir de su asombro la guardo en el bolsillo de su falda una vez que leyó el remitente. En lo alto de las escaleras se encontraba Emilia Elroy quien alcanzo a ver toda la escena, la mujer veía en silencio cada una de las reacciones de los recién llegados, comenzó a bajar muy despacio para recibirlos.

- Buenos días – Dijo mirándolos y en su habitual tono – Bienvenidos – Agrego ya casi al pie de las escaleras, pero sin apartar los ojos de su sobrino.

- Buenos días tía – Albert fue el primero en responder levantando la mirada para enfocarla en la dama sin dejar de sonreír.

- Buenos días tía, se le ve mejor semblante – Esbozo Candy con una sonrisa.

- Así es, me alegra tenerlos de regreso, imagino que deben estar cansados por el viaje, será mejor que suban y los llamare cuando este listo el almuerzo… mientras tanto, George me gustaría hablar contigo en el despacho un par de minutos – Señalo con seriedad.

- Por supuesto señora Elroy – Respondió el hombre mirándola a los ojos.

- Con su permiso tía… nos vemos mas tarde – Menciono la rubia caminando en dirección de las escaleras. Ángela también se excuso y haciendo una reverencia a la matrona salió tras la chica.

El silencio se instalo en el salón al igual que una tensión que podía palparse en el aire, la mujer le dedico una mirada al administrador con claro tono de reproche, después se volvió para mirar a su sobrino suavizando su expresión.

- Albert en el despacho tienes más correspondencia pendiente, ya me ocupe de aquella que necesitaba una respuesta inmediata, lo demás puede esperar… ya te informare cuando estemos en la oficina, ahora con tu permiso – Menciono volviéndose para mirar a la anciana – Atenderé a los pedidos de la señora Elroy – Agrego con tono tranquilo. El joven asintió en silencio mirando al hombre y después a la mujer quien no mostraba sentimiento alguno en su rostro – Perfecto, nos vemos para la cena, cuando usted decida señora Elroy – Indico mirando de nuevo a la mujer.

- Vamos al despacho – Fue lo único que dijo la mujer en tono imperativo.

El joven los vio alejarse y sintió de inmediato que algo andaba mal, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de su familia podía jurar que conocía muy bien a su tía y también a George, seguramente la mujer le reclamaría algo al hombre, no le extrañaría para nada que eso tuviese que ver con ellos pues su actitud de hoy era fría y distante, aunque trato de disimularlo no lo logro, por el contrario lo dejo ver con total claridad. Con pasos lentos salió rumbo a su habitación.

Candy había esperado dejar atrás la mirada de Emilia Elroy para correr hasta su habitación, entro en esta con una sonrisa que podía bien iluminar la estancia por completo, segundos después entro Ángela quien también tuvo que apresurar el paso para darle alcance a la chica.

- Ángela no te preocupes por el equipaje lo acomodaremos mas tarde – Menciono al ver que la mujer comenzaba a abrir las maletas que ya se encontraban en la habitación. Mientras ella lanzaba sobre la cama su bolso y con manos nerviosas comenzó a abrir el sobre. – Ve, ahora a tu habitación, descansa y lee la carta que te envió Antonio, sé que te mueres por leer lo que te escribió – Agrego con una sonrisa mientras desdoblaba las hojas.

- Pero Candy… la señora Elroy se molestara si me ausento sin haber deshecho el equipaje… - La mujer se detuvo al ver como la rubia perdía el color del rostro.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es imposible! – Fue lo único que logro decir llevándose una mano temblorosa a los labios y sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – Pregunto la mujer alarmada por la actitud de la joven.

Ella no respondió, solo paso la hoja y busco la firma de la persona que escribía, sus ojos releyeron una y otra vez el nombre al final de la misma, sus ojos viajaban a través de las líneas, mientras las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta. De pronto sintió como las letras se le confundían, su corazón acelerarse y su cuerpo presa de un vértigo horrible… después de eso solo oscuridad y frio.

- ¡Candy! – Exclamo Ángela sorprendida al ver como esta se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, corrió hasta ella evitando por centímetros que cayera recibiendo un fuerte golpe.- ¡Candy! ¡Candy mírame! – Decía mientras intentaba sostenerla y le tocaba las mejillas.

La rubia no respondía y su rostro había perdido toda gota de color, estaba completamente inconsciente, ella la llamaba pero no conseguía nada con ello, en ese momento escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

- Candy… - Albert se detuvo al ver el cuadro. – Ángela ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto alarmado corriendo hasta donde esta se encontraba la mujer con su hermana en brazos.

- No lo sé… ella estaba muy bien, de repente se puso pálida y comenzó a temblar… le pregunte que sucedía y esbozo algo que no entendí, cuando me acercaba a ella se desplomo – Respondió la mujer visiblemente nerviosa.

Albert la tomó en brazos y la coloco con cuidado sobre la cama, la mujer lo ayudo colocando una almohadas para que la chica estuviese mas cómoda, el joven busco una de sus manos y la encerró entre las suyas frotándola con insistencia al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían el rostro inanimado de Candy, por su parte Ángela corrió hasta el baño y busco algo que le sirviera para hacer reaccionar a la joven, minutos después volvió casi corriendo hasta ella.

Cuando George entro al despacho tenia una ligera idea de cual era el asunto que la matrona quería tratar con él, la mujer paso de largo sin mirarlo y ocupo el sillón detrás del escritorio, sin invitarlo a que tomara asiento, posó su mirada escudriñadora sobre el hombre, sin embargo este no se dejo intimidar por ello, le mantuvo la mirada a la mujer.

- Usted dirá señora Elroy – Dijo con tono de voz calmado.

- ¿De quien es la correspondencia que recibió mi sobrino y Candy? – Pregunto sin rodeos y su voz dejaba ver cuan molesta estaba.

- No tengo idea señora, por el estilo de misiva parecen ser de carácter personal y como usted comprenderá ese tipo de correspondencias no son de mi incumbencia – Respondió manteniendo el mismo tono sin dejar de mirarla.

- George… tú mantuviste esas cartas en tu poder por alguna razón en especial, si no me equivoco y créeme no suelo hacerlo, esas cartas tiene alguna importancia para William y Candy… ¿Vienen de Florencia? – Inquirió de nuevo intentando controlarse.

- En efecto señora Elroy… - Antes de que el hombre pudiese continuar ella lo interrumpió.

- Entonces sabes quienes son los remitentes o el tipo de relación que tienen con… - Ahora fue él quien la interrumpió.

- Eso es algo señora que no creo le sea de interés, así como no lo es del mío… mi trabajo esta limitado a llevar a cabalidad las empresas de la familia y colaborarle a Albert en todo aquello que él requiera, ese fue el legado que me dejo su padre… lo que él haga con sus asuntos personales le conciernen única y exclusivamente a él… ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender – Menciono con seguridad, dejando atónita a la mujer. Pero antes de que lograse salir del despacho ella lo detuvo.

- Johnson sé perfectamente que usted tiene la información que le solicito, no me crea tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de la complicidad que demostró cuando les entrego la carta a mi sobrino, así que le recomiendo que responda a mis preguntas en este instante – Señalo con autoridad con los ojos puestos en la espalda del hombre.

- Señora Elroy me veo obligado a no poder otorgarle lo que me pide, como le dije no es de mi incumbencia… ahora si tanto interés tiene en saber el nombre de los remitentes de esas misivas o el tipo de relación que llevan con los jóvenes… ¿Por qué no se los pregunta directamente a ellos? Estoy seguro que no tendrán ningún problema en responderle, por lo que a mi concierne tengo asuntos mucho mas importantes que resolver, los cuales no pueden esperar y por los que debo velar si deseo conservar mi trabajo como usted comprenderá – Menciono volviéndose a mirarla, después giro sobre sus talones y llevo la mano hasta la perilla, pero antes de salir agrego algo mas – Permítame hacerle yo también una recomendación… no crea estúpido a Albert… él al igual que usted no lo es señora, eso puede tenerlo por seguro, que tenga un buen día – Dijo saliendo del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Emilia Elroy quedo con un amargo sabor de boca, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y un calor se esparcía por todo su pecho, subiendo por su rostro hasta hacerlo arder, respiro profundamente para calmarse y no permitir que las palabras del insolente de George la perturbaran, esto solo le dejaba ver que no podía contar con él para averiguar lo que paso en Florencia… entonces tendría que hacerlo por sus propios medios, podía jurar que lo haría – Sentencio en pensamientos observando a través de la ventana.

_**A veces llega la tristeza. Trae  
las alas suaves de conformidades,  
los ojos bajos y la piel desnuda,  
y parece tan fácil entregarse,  
despojarse, poner bajo sus plantas  
el reino, los poderes y las armas,  
el amor sobre todo, y esos últimos  
retales que nos quedan de alegría.  
A veces gana la tristeza; entonces,  
qué lujo de matices su victoria,  
qué fasto de sus grises y sus pardos  
ocupándolo todo.  
Buenos días,  
-he de decir-, tristeza, aquí me tienes.**_

_**Buenos días, tristeza. Josefa Parra.**_

_**_Continuara...**_

* * *

**Nota de autor: Chicas ya hemos terminado con la historia de Fabrizio... bueno como saben esto paso hace muchoooooo tiempooooooo en una tarde, pero como era muy largo y se llevo mas tiempo del esperado, para que sepan lo que paso con él, vamos a publicar... si ya se que diran nooooo por favor no mas de Fabrizio pero es para que sepan lo que paso durante ese tiempo y aclarar algunas de sus dudas, como. Si él envió por fin las cartas, si sus padres dieron con él... esperamos poder publicar de jueves a viernes, para salir de esto rapido. **

**Saludos!**


	71. Publicación extra Fabrizio parte 1

**Hola chicas aqui la primera parte de la historia de Fabrizio estar compuesta por cuatro hoy solo publicare dos, el domingo continuare con el fic normalmente y el martes las otras dos partes restantes de esta historia.**

**Admiradora: Pues si Fabrizio estaba en francia y que hacia su padre en america eso muy pronto lo sabran, Albert se los dejara claro.  
**

**Galaxy: Bueno tu duda si la respondo no... Anetonella no le escribio, pero si tuvo conocimiento de la carta. **

**De nuevo mil gracias por seguir la historia!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.  
**

**Sirena y Duende jugando en río revuelto.**

Joshua al ver a Fabrizio se bajo rápidamente del mueble y salió corriendo hasta su padre, mientras Manuelle lo siguió con la mirada, el pequeño se lanzo a los brazos de su progenitor.

- Papi… estas llorando otra vez… mami también entro llorando… ¿Que paso? Explícame tú porque mi tío no me convence con lo que dice. – Acomodándole los cabellos a su padre detrás de las orejas. Fabrizio dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa ante la astucia de su hijo.

- Pues es que tu mami y yo… veras me… hice algo que no le gusto y esta un poco molesta conmigo. – Buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Papi te le has comido los bombones que tenía guardado en el armario. – Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, colocando la voz de asombro y llevándose una mano a la frente. – ¿Te ha reprendido por eso lloras?

- Si… si eso. – Dijo para evitar explicarle al pequeño.

- Papi… es que mami tiene razón, mi tío ni los mira, porque sabe que se molesta… bueno te toca pedirle disculpas y decirle que no lo vuelves hacer… fue lo que hice cuando me los comí la otra vez. – Acariciándole la mejilla al padre.

- Si voy a pedirle disculpas, ahora ve a jugar con tu tío. –Colocándolo en el suelo y este salió corriendo.

Inmediatamente se encamino a la puerta de la habitación, coloco la mano en la perilla pero esta se encontraba trancada por lo que la dejo libre y se dejo caer en el suelo sentándose adhiriendo la espalda en la hoja de madera.

- Marion, perdóname… perdona tantas mentiras, por ocultarte tantas cosas, se que tienes toda la razón, pero te amo, solo Dios sabe cuanto y no me voy a rendir hasta hacerte saber que todo lo que llevo en mi es para ti y mi hijo, son la razón de mi vida… tu eres la razón de mi vida, sabes que por ti no me rendí en la trinchera, que eras tu quien me daba la fuerza para seguir adelante, lo hacia por ti, sin siquiera saber que llevabas dentro al mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida, al milagro mas grande que un ser humano pueda tener y tu has sido quien me lo ha brindado, solo tu has llenado mis días y mis noches, prueba de eso es que cuando no estas me derrumbo, me flaquean las fuerzas y me devoran los fantasmas, pero al mirar tus ojos Marión se esfuman, se van porque saben que sencillamente contigo no pueden… se que me estas escuchando… amor tu llegaste a mi vida para sanarme, sanaste viejas heridas, iluminaste mi vida, arrancando de mis manos un sentimiento herido que pretendía asesinar, para devolvérmelo completamente sano y mucho mas fuerte, te quiero Marión, te quiero y creo en lo que siento, por eso no me importo lo que Haig me dijo… la primera vez que te vi él me vio y me advirtió que no me fijara en ti que no te mirara, que ni siquiera te pensara, ya que eras hermana del temible teniente francés Manuelle Laroche, aun recuerdo sus palabras… MacBeth no se fije en Laroche, es preferible que muera en el frente y no a manos del que pretende sea su cuñado, pero así como me lo dijo, así lo olvide y me arriesgue. – Fabrizio hablaba tranquilamente, mientras que Manuelle que había mandado a hacer silencio a Joshua escuchaba la confesión del joven.

El muy desgraciado lo sabia y aun así se atrevió a enamorarla… ya Manuelle cálmate, eso fue hace mucho… pero sabia que era mi hermana… era un niña. – Cavilaba Manuelle desde la sala.

- Era imposible que no te pensara ya estabas instalada en mi y te juro Marion que por primera vez en dos años dormí con un pensamiento que no fuese de culpa, me sentía libre, quería salir, correr, gritar… mataba por buscarte, por ver tu sonrisa nuevamente, nunca, nadie… Marion, nadie… absolutamente nadie me hizo sentir lo que hizo solo tu mirada de reojo, me sacudiste el suelo, ni los bombardeos a metros lograban hacerlo con tanta fuerza. Cuando regresamos de Doullens con el comandante Pershing, estaba lloviendo, él no se sentía muy bien se había mareado por el trayecto y sudaba frio por lo que lo llevamos a las campañas de enfermería para que lo atendieran, me empape por completo pero tenia ganas inmensas de verte aunque no me imagine que el milagro se me diera tan pronto, cuando recibieron al comandante, solo podía admirarte y me percate de que eras mucho mas joven de lo que pensé, tu ojos reflejaban ternura, inocencia, sabia que eras una niña aun, pero me ilusione enseguida, un ángel definitivamente, eso eras.

Marión escuchaba atentamente estaba descalza por lo que  
Fabrizio no escucho cuando se encamino a la puerta y se sentó adhiriéndose también a la hoja de madera, pero con el oído en esta, a pesar de estar muy dolida se le hacia difícil no escuchar a Fabrizio hablar de su historia con ella desde que se conocieron.

- ¿Qué tiene? Preguntaste, pero no mirabas al comandante, me mirabas a mí y yo te respondí… - continuo Fabrizio.

- Creo que esta enamorado, respondiste y no pude evitar sonreír. – Decía Marión inaudiblemente siguiendo lo que el joven decía al otro lado.

- No estoy enamorado, estoy mareado y tengo ganas de vomitar fue lo que respondió el comandante Pershing mirándonos a ambos, en ese momento tu compañera te halo por un brazo y te llevo con ella y con el comandante yo me quede en la entrada sin despegar mi mirada de ti y tu volvías la mirada cada cuatro pasos… te los conté, me moleste como nunca cuando me enviaron a cambiarme y se quedo otro cuidando la entrada, lo del disparo en el muslo no fue intencional, estábamos Robert y yo hablando tonterías mientras limpiábamos el armamento, si te digo que decía Robert te mentiría porque no le prestaba el mínimo de atención, solo pensaba en tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus cabellos, tus labios tan rosados, llenos y hermosos, cuando sentí el ruido inmediatamente el calor que entro en mi muslo seguido de un ardor, Robert… creo que aun te acuerdas de él, mi pobre compañero se hecho la culpa y le toco trotar tres horas bajo la incesante lluvia de ese día a causa del castigo.

Cuando llegue a enfermería estabas atendiendo a otro pero lo dejaste de lado y llegaste corriendo hasta mí, aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer tus manos tomando la tijera y cortando el pantalón mientras mantenías tu mirada en mis ojos, me sonreías y a pesar de que el dolor era fuerte no podía evitar sonreír.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? me preguntaste – Dijo Marión de la misma manera al otro lado. – Y respondí dieciséis.

- Dieciséis, mucho mas joven de lo que me esperaba, aunque en tu rostro y cuerpo no se apreciaba mas de eso, no pude evitar sorprenderme, mientras las sonrisa no se borraba de tu rostro, te encaminaste y buscaste todo lo que utilizarías, cuando el alcohol entro en la herida no pude evitar quejarme, después de una hora y media sacabas la bala y te juro que aun siento tus manos en mi muslo, ese hormigueo que me causaba el toque, ese que hacia que la piel se me erizara y que una corriente me recorriera la espina dorsal, un toque maravilloso que aun palpita en mi. –Decía Fabrizio tocando la vieja herida en su muslo.

- Estaba sumamente nerviosa, nunca había sentido tantas emociones mientras hacia un trabajo tan sencillo, por mas que quisiera no podía concentrarme por lo que la bala se me hizo un poco difícil de sacarla. – Se decía Marión. - Tus ojos me descontrolaban... Marión te dije al fin mi nombre aun no se como tuve el valor.

- Richard respondí después de que me dijeras como te llamabas, me moría por preguntarte acerca de tu hermano pero desistí, esto era entre tú y yo, no quería asustarte por lo que me olvide por completo de que eras hermana de un teniente y me dije que si después de besar tus labios, labios vírgenes los reconocí inmediatamente, tu mirada lo gritaba, tu hermano venia y me mataba bien sabia que valía la pena, tu mirada me alejaba de la oscuridad, me daba luz, me hizo despertar.

Le respiración de Manuelle se volvió irregular al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Fabrizio.- ¿Como se atrevió a hacer eso?… a mirar descaradamente lo labios de una niña, dieciséis años era lo que tenia, era como mi hija yo ayude a mi padres a criarla. – Se decía mientras arrullaba a Joshua logro dormirlo pues no dejaba escuchar. – Te hubiese matado sin pensarlo dos veces… te hubiese sacado las uñas una a una y después te volaba los sesos, de esa forma te la sacaría de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

- Ese mismo día me enviaron a la campaña, no era necesario ocupar una camilla, eso fue lo que me dijo una de las enfermeras cuando tuviste que marcharte a continuar con tus labores, de ahí fueron cinco días sin verte y no sabia que hacer, pensé abrirme las suturas para regresar, pero sabia que seria peor si no estabas, ya un poco mejor salí me encamine cerca de la campaña de enfermería pero no te vi… regresaba cada día y nada, temí que te hubiesen transferido, quince días después estaba haciendo abdominales cuando mi ojos se toparon con tu figura, pasando a una distancia de unos cinco metros me detuve lo que hizo que el teniente me golpeara con una vara en el estomago, por lo que continúe, mas sin embargo cuando te mire nuevamente….

- Yo te miraba y te sonreí, pero continúe no podía detenerme a pesar de que lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. – Seguía Marión. – Aproveche mi día libre, pues había trabajado por veinticuatro horas ininterrumpidas, me levante a las diez de la mañana y me dirigí cerca del rio, pasando cerca de la tienda que ocupabas para ver si te veía, pero de momento fue en vano, ya que no me percate de tu presencia continúe caminado y ya en el bosque vi que me seguías, ¿No se porque fui tan infantil?

- Te escondiste detrás de un árbol, pero no duraste ni un minuto porque asomaste la mitad de tu cuerpo sonriendo, esas sonrisas que me llenaban el alma y me dejaban sin aliento haciendo que el corazón se me disparara y mis manos temblara, para volver a ocultarte detrás del árbol, seguí tu juego e hice lo mismo, me escondí detrás de un roble y espere un poco para dejar mitad de mi cuerpo y nuestras miradas y sonrisas se encontraban una vez mas, lo que no sabias era que yo me iba acercando cada vez mas, hasta que llegue a tu lado sin que te dieras cuenta y por primera vez acaricie tu mano, pidiéndote permiso para tomarla, tus manos que son tan suaves… pero tu la retiraste y saliste corriendo, te asuste en ese momento, pero me desconcertó cuando te detuviste y te volviste sonriente, corrí hasta estar cerca y acaricie tu mejilla sonrosada, cerraste los ojos por unos segundos y un suspiros se escapo de tu boca, me dejaste embelesado y te escapaste una vez mas adentrándote al bosque, repetiste lo mismo deteniéndote y antes de que yo pudiera tocarte me rozaste los dedos de la mano derecha, trate de tomarte nuevamente, pero no pude, sabes que lo que mas me gusto de eso es que no nos dijimos nada, solo sonreíamos y nos mirábamos a la los ojos ellos hablaban por nosotros, diste dos pasos y pensé que correrías por lo que me dispuse a perseguirte pero te volviste y quedamos demasiado cerca, mi respiración se agito inmediatamente igual que la tuya, cuando las sensaciones son por primera vez no podemos disimularlas y exactamente eso fue lo que paso contigo, te mire directamente a los ojos y lleve mis manos temblorosas a tus mejillas. – Fabrizio aun recordaba todo como el primer día, seguía hablando mientras su voz sonaba tranquila.

- Solo cerré los ojos mientras mis brazos se mantenían suspendidos inmóviles a cada lado, tuviste que doblarte un poco, pues eras mucho mas alto que yo, un segundo ante que nuestros labios se juntaran el cielo se rasgo y la lluvia nos empapaba, pero no fue impedimento para que me besaras, colocaste lentamente tus labios sobre los míos inmóviles, mientras me dabas toques con los tuyos, una sensación extraña se instalo en la boca de mi estomago y en mi vientre, eran como cosquillas que se intensificaron cuando tu lengua rozo mis labios. – Marión lo seguía.

- Me aparte un poco y me dijiste lo siento no se besar, bajaste la mirada apenada y no sabes como me lleno eso, el sentimiento que embargo mi pecho fue único, tanto que me dieron ganas de llorar y tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia lo percibí y te veías mucho mas hermosa, mas sensible y tus labios rojos y fríos por la lluvia me invitaban a probar… quería probar nuevamente esas gotas de miel que fueron tus toques temblorosos.

- No te preocupes, me susurraste y me besaste nuevamente con toques e intermitentemente acariciabas con tu tibia lengua mis labios, moviste una de tus manos hasta mi mandíbula y con el dedo pulgar en mi barbilla haciendo una suave presión hiciste que mis labios se separan un poco, en ese momento succionaste suavemente mi labio superior y luego el inferior, yo solo me entregaba a esa sensación tan maravillosa, cuando sentí que tu lengua rozo la mía una descarga eléctrica me recorrió por completo y mi respiración no podía normalizarse, mientras saboreábamos la lluvia que se confundía con nuestras salivas. – Marión se estremecía con solo recordar el primer beso.

- El sabor mas maravilloso que mis labios y mi boca han probado, necesitábamos oxigeno por eso deje que lo buscaras pero quería que fuera el proveniente de mi boca, donde aun estaban los dos mezclados, mientras mi corazón no pensaba reducir sus latidos, volví a tomar tu labios, encontrando ese sabor puro e inocente que me enloqueció, renuentemente tuve que dejar de besarte ya que teníamos algo de tiempo bajo la lluvia y lo que menos quería era que te enfermaras por mi culpa, ya a la lluvia estaba mas que acostumbrado, me sonreíste tímidamente y te tome de la mano entrelazándola nos dirigimos cerca del campamento donde te pregunte.

- ¿Marion quieres ser mi novia? – Completo ella.

- ¿Que edad tienes? me preguntaste, me dije que esa no era la respuesta, tendría que ser un si o un no, por lo que me hiciste sonreír, solo tu habías logrado hacerlo después de dos años, por fin respondí veinte, cuando en realidad tenia dieciocho, pensaste por unos minutos que me parecieron eternos y asentiste en silencio con esa brillante sonrisa, te acerque nuevamente y un nuevo beso floreció en nuestro labios, ahora ya no tenia que persuadirte con mi pulgar para que me dejaras hacer el beso mas profundo.

Ahí mal nacido, te salvas porque tengo a Joshua en los brazos y no tengo piernas porque te saco a patadas de aquí, como obligar a mi hermana a que te profundizara los besos eras un pervertido, un pedófilo, mira nada mas ella no sabia besar… no yo mejor no sigo escuchando esto, porque voy a matar a mi cuñado, todo lo que hizo aprovechando la inocencia de Marion. – Se decía Manuelle pero como se movía sin que se le cayera Joshua además tendría que pasar por el pasillo y no sabia si se controlaría y no se le lanzaría para matarlo ahí mismo.

- Así nos veíamos las veces que yo podía escapármele a Haig, que si se enteraba que ya eras mi novia el mismo hubiese mandado a llamar a Manuelle y cuando tu tenias horas libres o cuando alguna compañera te cubría, que contradicción odiaba todo lo referente a medicina y después adoraba ese olor tan particular de los hospitales que se concentraba en tu uniforme y que hasta hoy amo… siempre en el bosque era el lugar mas seguro, cuando no llovía jugábamos con las hojas secas… Marión eso lo hacia muy a menudo con mi hermana, me hacías tan feliz y adore ese infierno y si tengo que vivir nuevamente todo, incluyendo nuestros momentos y los momentos del frente me enlisto de primero, amaba tu inocencia, tus carcajadas, cuando te ruborizabas si te adhería demasiado a mi cuerpo.

- Aun recuerdo cuando te sentí por primera vez y me asuste muchísimo… fue en uno de esos juegos de hojas secas, salí corriendo y tu me atrapaste bañándome con hojas aproveche que te doblabas a agarrar mas cuando tome un montón en mis manos sin saber que llevaban tierra, te las lance a la cara y te entro un grano de arena en un ojo inmediatamente se te enrojeció y tratabas de sacártelo torpemente me acerque y te ayude, ya mejor, me tomaste por la cintura y me tumbaste al suelo, te pusiste sobre mi y empezamos a dar vueltas sin dejar de reírnos, quedamos igual que al principio tu arriba y yo abajo, la culpa fue mía por besarte, se supone que tu tenias que tomar la iniciativa, pero no pude evitar tomar tus labios, un beso que por mi hubiese eternizado, ya tenia algo de experiencia, pues durábamos horas besándonos y sabia como utilizar mis labios, lengua y hasta dientes y tus ojos se oscurecieron como el cielo cuando estaba a punto de caerse por una tormenta, tus manos acariciaban mi cara y mis costados, causándome temblores en todo el cuerpo estaba sumida en la sensación de los besos cuando sentí tus pulsadas en mi vientre.

- Te detuviste en seco y creo que me asuste igual que tu, tenia mas de dos años que no estaba con nadie y se me hizo difícil controlarme creo que te pedí disculpas incontables veces, mientras te ponías de pie, mas sin embargo el temor no desaparecía de tu mirada, sabes mejor que nadie que no pretendía hacerte daño, nada que no quisieras, menos sin estar casados. – Decía Fabrizio mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

- Esto es demasiado… demasiado… se excitaba mientras jugaba con mi hermana… no… no este hombre no es normal, ¿Marión con que bestia estas viviendo? ¿Como permitiste todo esto?… seguro te engatuso… ¿Pero que dudas Manuelle? acaso no estas escuchando que la engaño, mi pobre hermanita una oveja en un campo atiborrado de Lobos y se fijo en el peor.

- Pensé que después de ese inconveniente te alejarías de mí y esa noche no pude dormir, a pesar de que me habías dicho que todo estaba bien algo me decía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, por lo que trate de mantener los besos al limite. – Continuaba Fabrizio.

- Y me moría de ganas porque lo sobre pasaras, que me besaras con esa intensidad que me hacia estremecer y que un fuego se instalara en mi interior, pero te comprendía y sabia que al momento me aterraría por lo que te ayudaba a mantenerte lo mas calmado posible.

- El día del rio, ¿lo recuerdas amor? No teníamos planeado nada y sin hablar solo caminando tomados de la mano no dirigimos al rio y me dijiste que te querías bañar pero que no sabias nadar.

- Me dijiste que tú si sabias, que si quería me podía bañar mientras me sostenías en tus brazos y no lo dude, confiaba ciegamente en ti, empecé a quitarme el uniforme y te pedí ayuda, tú cediste después de decirte no que había nada malo y tus manos temblaban demasiado mientras me ayudabas, tus ojos se posaron en mi cuerpo cuando quede solo en enaguas.

- Me detuviste en mi recorrido visual cuando me dijiste con una sonrisa, que no tenías mucho tiempo, sin saber todo lo que causabas en mí, me obligue a controlarme una vez mas y me quite rápidamente las botas, seguido de la chaqueta y la franela, quedando solo con el pantalón del uniforme y me lance al rio, salpicando agua te moje gran parte, haciendo aun mas transparente la tela.

- Ante el agua helada pensaba desistir pero al verte en esta me anime y te dije… prepárate me voy a lanzar, Richard no me vas a dejar ahogar, soltaste una carcajada y respondiste, me muero si lo hago, fueron las palabras claves y me lance, me tomaste entre tus brazos cerrando mi cintura con ellos, me adheriste a tu cuerpo y los dos temblamos al mismo tiempo, ahogándonos uno en los ojos del otro, despertando en mi cuerpo millones de sensaciones, sentir tu abdomen con el mío, cada fibra, cada musculo, mientras mis manos descansaban sobre tu pecho y podía sentir tu respiración agitada y tus labios empezaron a temblar ante lo cual apenas los roce con los dedos de una de mis manos, cerré los ojos y me acerque para unirnos en un beso, mis manos ya no las mantenía inmóviles pues solo hacia lo que mi cuerpo me pedía y este me exigía que recorriera tus hombros y espalda, me dejaba llevar, pero de pronto una alarma se disparaba dentro de mi, seguro era temor, miedo no… nunca te tuve miedo, por lo que retome el control y me separe un poco y te mire a los ojos apenas teniendo fuerzas para respirar, te juro que si no hubiese estado dentro del agua iría a dar al suelo… Marión te amo, me susurraste, esa fue la primera vez.

- Nunca pensé que podría decirlo nuevamente y que me sacudiera haciéndome temblar, decir te amo y sentir una emoción tan única, acercaste tus labios y me besaste nuevamente, para después decirme, te habías tardado en decírmelo… yo te amo desde hace mucho… es mas creo que ante de conocerte, no se siento como si fueras mi otra mitad. – Mientras Fabrizio recordaba el torbellino de emociones que se despertaban en él con las palabras de Marión.

- Estabas serio mirándome sin decir nada y sabia lo que pensabas por eso me apresure a decirte, se que es una locura, pero en verdad sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte, lo que nunca me imagine fue encontrarte aquí, en medio de la guerra, ni tan pronto, esperaba que llegaras a mi vida como a los veinte, veinticinco, creo que no tengo suficiente edad para soportar la fuerza de este sentimiento y era verdad habías despertado en mi el amor y era mucho mas fuerte de lo que había leído en los cuentos de Hadas, me daba vergüenza confesarte que aun dormía con oso de peluche, el que mantenía en mi tienda, ese que después de un tiempo cambie por ti, eras ese príncipe de mis cuentos, con los que suspiraba.

- Se cual es la fuerza porque en este momento la estoy sintiendo, te decía mientras seguía temblando, me estaba volviendo loco el tenerte tan cerca y sentir tu pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, llenándome de un calor intenso, por lo que sabia que debía alejarte un poco por lo que te dije.

- Mueve las piernas lentamente yo te tomare por las manos y me alejaste un poco, me sumergí y tu me ayudaste a regresar a la superficie, después ambos nos sumergimos, me tomabas por la cintura pero manteniendo la distancia.

- Marión debo confesarte que cuando estábamos bajo el agua no pude evitar abrir los ojos y ver tus piernas desnudas ya que el agua te subía el enagua hasta las caderas y me enamore aun mas son bellísimas, parejas, largas, amo tus piernas, en realidad no hay nada en ti que no ame, por extraño que parezca el sol estaba radiante y se filtraba con sus rayos debajo del agua creando luces hermosas parecían ángeles a nuestro alrededor… Marión en ese momento supe que si todo el sufrimientos que Antonella me había hecho pasar, era para estar ahí contigo y esos ángeles acompañándonos, sufriría gustosamente todo y le di gracias por haberme abandonado, por que si ella no lo hubiese hecho no te hubiese conocido y sentirme completo, sin angustias, sin temores, contigo no he tenido temores, todo es único, nuevo, cuando te bese descubrí un nuevo universo, uno inhabitado en el que el único en ocuparlo seria yo y eso me hizo ser el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra.

-Ese desgraciado ya tenia planeado todo, aprovechaba para mirarle las piernas, ya era todo un seductor había tenido otra mujer y se valió de la inocencia de la nena de la casa… solo espero que todo lo que dice sea cierto y que ame verdaderamente a Marion, no se que habrá pasado y aun no me quiero involucrar, pero no me importaría quedarme solo con mi hermana y mi sobrino, porque no piense que se lo va a llevar, primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. – Decía quedamente Manuelle acariciando la mejilla de Joshua.

- Decidimos salir del agua y nos sentamos en las piedras me obligue a no mirarte hasta que el enagua se secara al menos un poco y se despegara de tu cuerpo, por lo que solo miraba al suelo, podía mantener una conversación, pero no podía mirarte ni siquiera a los ojos, alce un poco la vista y vi que mirabas mi torso desnudo, pudiste incinerarme con esa mirada inocente, por lo que tome rápidamente la franela y me la coloque, al parecer te diste cuenta y volviste la mirada a otro lado, si hubiese tenido un espejo enfrente te habrías sorprendido con lo sonrojada que te pusiste, quisiste salvar un poco la situación por lo que en un susurro me dijiste.

- Solo estaba viendo el escapulario… si no puedo negarlo estaba viendo tu abdomen perfecto gracias al teniente Haig, pero también quería ver el escapulario, en ese momento te acercaste a mi, lo sacaste de tu franela y me lo mostraste con unas sonrisa, al verlo supe inmediatamente y te dije.

- Es San Bénézet, asentí en silencio y te conté la historia del escapulario colgando en mi cuello, unas lágrimas se asomaron a tus ojos ante mis temores de que me insultasen y con manos temblorosas te las seque. – Decía Fabrizio tomando con una de sus manos el escapulario que aun conservaba.

- No deberían de insultarlos, ustedes solo nos ayudan, tratan de protegernos, te dije y me abrace a ti fuertemente… lo siento hable una vez mas. No tienes porque me dijiste.

- Todo va a estar bien, ya veras… aunque Haig me mantenga vigilado, creo que sospecha algo… Marión se de quien eres hermana, me lo han advertido, en tu rostro inmediatamente se reflejo el asombro… ibas a decirme algo pero te detuve, no voy a desistir porque te amo, como nunca había amado y no voy a renunciar a ti, tu me has enseñado a olvidar, así venga tu hermano y me fusile no importa lo hare con honor, por amor… no voy a ser cobarde con esto que siento, mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos.

- Me das paz, esperanza, me decías y yo me moría de miedo de que me dejaras por mi hermano, pero confiaba en que no lo harías, confiaba… confió con los ojos cerrados. – Se decía Marión al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿sabes yo creo porque Haig es tan exigente? asentí en silencio ante lo que decías con una gran sonrisa, es que él cree en eso de la leyenda de los enamorados, pero no creo que le diga nada a Manuelle, sabe que mi hermano no puede moverse de su puesto claro al menos que sea algo sumamente importante. – Decía Fabrizio recordando las palabras de Marión.

- Tu eres sumamente importante, para mi lo eres y estoy seguro que para él también, me dijiste y tiempo después lo descubrí así… Abandonaría su puesto de trabajo por mí.

- Me cuentas lo de la leyenda, es que no me la se… es para saber las razones de Haig, te pregunte con una sonrisa, tú te pusiste seria, pues al parecer creías fervientemente en ella.

- Cuenta la Leyenda que en el año 270 antes de Cristo, el emperador Claudio III. Pensó que los hombres casados tenían bajo rendimiento en la batalla y por esto ordeno suspender el matrimonio, pero ante esa loca orden, un obispo Cristiano llamado Valentín, decidió que era mejor seguir uniendo a las parejas en las clandestinidad, esta información llego a oídos del emperador quien ordeno la ejecución de Valentín el 14 de Febrero del 270 y por eso es que este día se celebra San Valentín… Ves, él cree que si eres mi novio voy a hacerte bajar el rendimiento en batalla, no es bueno que un soldado que ha estado dos veces en el frente baje su capacidad.

- No pude evitar sonreír pues Claudio y Haig en ese caso tendrían razón, pero eso seria con los hombres casados, tu no podrías bajarme el rendimiento porque no pensaba tocarte un cabello sin tu consentimiento, no te haría nada que no quisieras y que estuvieras completamente segura aunque me muriera de ganas por recorrer con mi labios cada centímetro de tu piel.

- Por eso tampoco pueden casarse en guerra, todos creen en esa Leyenda, aun hay padres que lo hacen, casan a muchos a escondidas en honor a San Valentín ya pronto nos tocaba despedirnos y no nos veríamos en tres días pues debías ir a Doullens te dije que yo era de esa ciudad, que ahí estaban mis padres y mis hermanos menores, me pediste la dirección.

- No pude bajarme, pero vi a tu madre, nunca te lo dije porque no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo digo era tu madre porque era rubia, te pareces mucho a ella, estaba regando una plantas en el frente de tu casa, tampoco quise decirte porque la vi bastante degastada, de seguro tu ausencia y la de tu hermano le había afectado… hasta hoy que me dijiste que estaba enferma, ahora se de quien has sacado esa fortaleza, porque para estar enferma y dedicarle tiempo a las rosas es de admirar. – Decía Fabrizio recordando la modesta casa y a la mujer, que logro verlo y le sonrió, era como si Dios así lo hubiese querido, las lagrimas inundaron su garganta y se mantuvo en silencio por un rato mientras las lágrimas salían, escucho un sollozo al otro lado de la puerta. – Amor lo siento, se la falta que hacen los padres, se que ellos están orgulloso de la mujer que eres… no… no llores mi vida… no lo hagas porque se me parte el alma.

Manuelle limpiaba con manos temblorosas sus propias lagrimas al recordar a su madre sabiendo que la abandono por mucho tiempo a causa de su carrera militar, pero si lo hacia era porque daba el dinero suficiente para ayudar a sus padres y con todo su empeño logro ser un teniente un cargo que solo tenían personas sumamente adineradas, lo logro por ellos y para ellos, ¿Pero de que le valía ahora? ¿Para que tantos años de ausencia? de abandono familiar si la pensión que ahora le pasan por lastima no es para el fin que tenia en un principio, quería ayudar a toda su familia y ahora solo le queda hacerlo con Marión, con lo único que le queda y pensar que si ella hubiese acatado su orden tampoco la tuviera.

- Cuando regrese aproveche, no se que locura se me metió en la cabeza sin saberlo, se lo dije a Robert y a John sabían que estaba loco que era un suicida por mantener un noviazgo dentro del campamento aunque me dijeron que bien valía la pena porque eras hermosa, no pude evitar sentir celos, tome el rifle y los apunte, pero asustados me dijeron que me quedara tranquilo ya ellos tenían esposas, la de Robert había dado a luz él estando en la guerra, el niño tenia un poco mas de un año y se moría de ganas de regresar para por fin cargarlo y conocerlo personalmente y no por una fotografía que siempre mantenía consigo, por eso ayudaron tanto, John conocía el lugar nos llevo a las cinco de la mañana, sin importar que el lago estuviese helado nos metimos a sacar las flores y adornamos el lugar fue todo idea de ellos, eran todos unos románticos, pues tenían mas experiencia que yo, ellos vieron ese cambio que tu hiciste en mi, ese tan radical y te lo agradecían…. Sacamos las flores suficientes, regresamos al campamento me cambie y te espere en el lugar de siempre, de ahí te lleve y te juro que no lo había dejado así, pensé que habían sido Robert y John pero al parecer la naturaleza se había puesto de nuestro lado y las flores en el lago se habían multiplicado.

- No me lo podía creer era demasiado hermoso lo que mis ojos apreciaban, flores de Loto por todas partes me llevaste debajo de un árbol mire hacia arriba y este estaba decorado con flores, estaba temblando de la emoción y el lago al fondo lo hacia aun mas hermoso, mientras me ahogaban las ganas de llorar ante tanta felicidad, definitivamente eras un príncipe… no se como esa mujer te abandono causándote tanto daño, si eres un ser especial y se que seguro con ella también lo fuiste. – Se decía Marión. – Solo que aun no se… no se si pueda vivir, sabiendo que aun sientes algo por otra, con el miedo de saber que puedas dejarme algún día porque te des cuenta de que es a ella a quien verdaderamente amas.

- Me moría de nervios, tome la coronilla de flores que había preparado y te la coloque si te hubieses mirado y comprobado lo hermosa que te veías, entenderías porque se me inundaron los ojos, definitivamente eras un ángel, me aventure y te lo dije.

- ¿Marión te quieres casar conmigo? Solo puede pedirte que me lo repitieras.

- ¿Marion cásate conmigo? Me dijiste que si y la felicidad en mi no cabía, era demasiado para soportarlo, te acerque a mi y fuiste tu quien me beso, después del beso te diste cuenta que estábamos solos y me preguntaste por el padre.

- Valentín, aquí esta, nos mira desde el cielo, el nos va a casar, me dijiste mirando al cielo, bajaste la mirada y me miraste a los ojos me tomaste las manos y me expresaste.

- Yo Richard Macbeth te prometo a ti Marión Laroche empezar de nada y ser todo, volar al alba y abandonar negros lodos…crecer contigo y que crezcas conmigo, ser tu espíritu… te hablo de amor, de amante, de amigo… Cobijarte con mis brazos, darte mimos como a una niña, ser senda y camino, leyenda y olvido, un silencio y un ruido…. – Deje libre un suspiro y continúe. - Ser tu piel, tus ojos, tus manos, tus labios. Ser tu vuelta, tu ida. Ser tuyo. Prometo ser un mundo nuevo, sin fronteras, donde todo flota y no hay suelo… Donde nosotros elegimos el color del cielo, en el que somos nuestros propios esclavos y nuestros dueños, donde lo rígido y lo blando lo definen los cuerpos… Aquí los caminos los señalan los dedos y los días de lluvia son húmedos besos y las tormentas son alboroto de cabellos, y sólo detrás de tus párpados existe lo negro… Mi mundo, tu mundo, el nuestro… Eso te prometí porque contigo quería que todo fuese tan nuevo como distinto… se que gran parte de esa promesa no la he cumplido, pero estoy dispuesto hacerlo Marion porque desde ese día mi amor ha aumentado con cada respiro, por eso te dije la verdad para amarnos sin nada por medio solo tu y yo en nuestros mundo en el que no permitimos mas habitantes que Joshua y Manuelle… aunque te soy sincero hay espacio para algunos hermanos para Joshua… Aun hace eco en mis oídos tu promesa y me sorprendiste haciéndome saber con ella la fuerza de tu amor por mí… Marión tu promesa se quedo corta, has superado todo… absolutamente todo, cuando me dijiste.

-Yo Marión Laroche te prometo a ti Richard MacBeth ser salvaje en tu selva, brújula cuando te pierdas, oasis de tu desierto, sombra cuando el sol quema, balsa de tu naufragio, de tu mar isla, de tu playa arena, luna de tus estrellas, sonrisa de tus penas… sueño cuando te desveles, serenidad en la tormenta, sosiego ante los altercado y ante los gritos susurros con la voz queda hasta renacer la paz en nuestro propio planeta… el que forjaremos a semejanza y manera… Prometo caminar, explorar en tus ideas más profundas, sustentarlas, apuntalarlas en un siempre de nunca. Con mi poder de hada, aplastar tus pesadillas, desmenuzarlas en polvo… Ser estrellas ancladas en tu mirada y en mi cuerpo puedas dibujar el arte del amor… Prometo ser todo corazón si el tuyo se exalta, todo pulmón si la tos te ataca, todo sudor si la fiebre te asalta, todo sutura si tu piel se abre. Enfermera, médico, cirujano de primera, velaré tu sueño, respiraré tu aire para volverlo bueno, invadiré tu cuerpo de deseos tiernos, de vacunas, de sanos besos… La enfermedad no te deteriorara pues siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre me tendrás cerca.

- Con eso sellamos nuestro amor te dije que Valentín había dicho que el novio podía besar a la novia y lleve mis manos hasta tus mejillas para regalarte mi vida, me aleje a escasos centímetros y te susurre… Prometo fidelidad y llenar tu mundo como llenas tú el mío y colmar todas tus aspiraciones, todas tus ilusiones como tu colmas las mías. Ser tu sombra, tu reflejo en el espejo, habitar en tu cuerpo. Construir tu propio universo, tu mi planeta, yo tu satélite girando toda mi vida a tu alrededor, siempre próximo a ti. Salpicar de estrellas el negro fondo pues yo ya poseo mi sol, mi cielo, mi brisa de mar, mi sonrisa de coral y mi arco iris particular. No puede mas que drenar mi felicidad mediante lagrimas y tu me acompañaste nos besamos nuevamente y una vez mas la lluvia aparecía de la nada para empaparnos por completo, Me dijiste que esa era la aprobación de Valentín y asentí perdiéndome nuevamente en tu boca. … Marión, te voy a ser fiel hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y mis pulmones de respirar… Marión te amo… te amo ¿Como puedo hacerte entender que todo eso quedo en el pasado?

Manuelle no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran ante tales promesas de amor entre su hermana y su cuñado, vivieron momentos hermosos, pero ahora que caía en cuenta.  
Eso solo fueron promesas, no están casado, han estado todo este tiempo engañándome diciéndome que estaban casados y yo de estúpido hasta me creí el nombre del obispo que iba a imaginar que era el de la fulana Leyenda… - La sangre le empezó a hervir trato de relajarse, despertó a Joshua porque con el pequeño en brazos no podría ir a su habitación y ya eran las once de la noche, esto había tomado mas tiempo del esperado y por lo visto Fabrizio… si así le dijo que se llama, no piensa retirarse de la puerta. Logro que el niño se despertara sin hacer berrinche, lo puso de pie y este se encamino adormecido y frotándose los ojos a su habitación, pero antes de llegar miro a su padre y se fue a los brazos de este quien lo tomó y lo cargo haciéndolo dormir nuevamente.

Manuelle se deslizo en la silla por el pasillo miro largo rato a su cuñado sentando en el piso con el pequeño en brazos y la espalda apoyada en la puerta, antes de entrar a su habitación le dijo.

- Si te perdona, lo primero que vas hacer es a casarte con ella… no me interesa, buscas tus malditos documentos y te casas con mi hermana, si no quieres que te saque el alma con mis manos, engañarme todo este tiempo como a un estúpido. – Repuso con rabia.

- Manuelle, si Marión me abre la puerta ahora mismo voy y me caso… en este instante me casaría sin siquiera pensarlo, amo mas que nada en el mundo a tu hermana, nunca… nunca y lo sabes muy bien, he querido hacerle daño.

- No querías y te metías con una niña de dieciséis teniendo veinte, un hombre con suficiente experiencia.

- Tenía dieciocho Manuelle y si tenía experiencia pero no la usaría para dañar a Marión… ella lo sabe muy bien, tú lo sabes.

Manuelle entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta, mientras la mirada de Fabrizio se perdía admirando el rostro de su hijo dormido en sus brazos.

- Después de eso seguimos encontrándonos cada vez que podíamos y un mes con doce días después de nuestro primer beso te deje esperándome, sabia que no podría ir por lo que te envié una nota con una compañera, te propuse encontrarnos esa noche no podía pasar un día sin verte, por lo que en el papel te dije la hora y el lugar, ese donde iba cuando extrañaba a mi familia, el que había abandonado desde que te vi por primera vez hacia tres meses. – Decía Fabrizio, se quedo en silencio recordando esa noche. Mientras Marión al otro lado de la puerta hizo lo mismo.

* * *

_**No sentí cuando entraste; estaba oscuro  
en la penumbra de un ocaso lento,  
el parque antiguo de mi pensamiento  
que ciñe la tristeza, cual un muro.**_

**_Te vi llegar a mí como un conjuro,_**  
**_como el prodigio de un encantamiento,_**  
**_como la dulce aparición de un cuento:_**  
**_blanca de nieve y blonda de oro puro._**

**_Un hálito de abril sopló en mi otoño;_**  
**_en cada fronda reventó un retoño;_**  
**_en cada viejo nido, hubo canciones;_**

**_y, entre las sombras del jardín –errantes_**  
**_luciérnagas– brillaron, como antes_**  
**_de mi postrer dolor, las ilusiones._**

**_Hechicera. Luis Gonzaga Urbina_**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	72. Publicación extra Fabrizio parte 2

**Doncella y Soldado****  
****Envueltos en magia de luna**

_**Flash Back **_

El cielo se encontraba despejado como pocas veces dejando ver un negro manto adornado por incontables estrellas y luceros la Luna llena en su punto mas alto iluminaba derramando su luz plata sobre el pequeño valle el cual a pesar de estar cerca del infierno estaba enmarcado con flores de varias especies, el pasto de un verde intenso formaba una alfombra única, Marión pasaba su mirada del luminoso satélite a las luciérnagas que adornaban los arboles, sentada en un árbol caído el cual estaba seco por el tiempo de permanencia en el lugar, dejo libre un suspiro, ya tenia mas de quince minutos esperando, se decidió esperar cinco mas, sino regresaría a la tienda, cuando estaba por levantarse sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y unos labios tibios besar tiernamente su cuello.

- Pensaste que ya no vendría. – Le susurro al oído.

-Me has asustado, si ya estaba por marcharme.

- Lo siento. – Dijo el joven al tiempo soltaba la diminuta cintura y tomaba asiento a horcajadas en el tronco, adhiriéndola a su pecho, descansando la barbilla en el hombro femenino. – Es que el teniente nos reunió. – Susurro.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto mientras acariciaba los brazos del chico que se encontraba amarrando su cintura nuevamente.

Él llevo una de sus manos hasta la barbilla de Marión mientras que con la otra acariciaba quedamente la espalda de ella con la yema de sus dedos, la joven volvió la mirada y se hundió en los iris azul mar que se encontraban mas oscuros por la noche y algo en los ojos de él hizo que un miedo la calara por completo por lo que su cuerpo se estremeció.

- ¿Tienes Frio? – Pregunto tratando de parecer tranquilo ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero él se quito la chaqueta del uniforme colocándosela sobre los hombros.

- ¿Para que los reunió el teniente? – Pregunto con la voz quebrada ante el presentimiento y la actitud taciturna de él.

El joven se acerco aun mas a ella colocándole las manos sobre las mejillas y capturo suave, lenta y tiernamente los labios, pidiéndole permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso a lo cual ella cedió entregándose a las placenteras sensaciones que lograba despertar, mas el temor no mermaba, apartándose un poco para respirar, solo dejando de mantener contacto con los labios ya que sus frente y narices estaban unidas, abrieron los ojos lentamente, mientras el mismo encontraba el valor para hablar, tratando de calmarse, acariciando a segundos sus labios con los de ella.

- ¿Richard? – Susurro y él dejo libre un suspiro cerro los ojos para controlar el mismo las lagrimas.

- No movilizan. – Respondió en un susurro sin separar las frentes.

- ¿Muy lejos? – Temerosa mientras sentía las lagrimas inundar más su garganta.

- Al valle del Somme. – Nada ganaba con seguir reteniéndolo. Ella se aparto bruscamente y lo miro directamente a los ojos, con las lágrimas al filo quemando los de ella, después de retenerle la mirada por unos segundos se abrazo fuertemente a él y empezó a liberar sollozos mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro con rapidez.

- Marion… amor no te pongas así. – Acariciándole la espalda, mientras ella se aferraba a él con más fuerza.

- Richard como no quieres, si te vas al frente. – Dijo entre sollozos.

- Mi vida no me voy al frente, me voy solo al valle… además no es la primera vez que voy al frente ya he estado en dos oportunidades.

- No me mientas Richard, ya sabes que el Valle no es seguro que da lo mismo estar ahí o en Verdún. – Apartándose del abrazo, llevando ambas manos a las mejillas del joven y mirándolo a los ojos mientras él llevo las suyas a las de ella y limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- Esta bien… no te mentiré, por eso necesito que te vayas a Doullens y no te opongas… - Ella lo detuvo.

- No… no yo no me voy, no puedo Richard.

- Si puedes porque las van a enviar para allá… Marión vamos a intentar romper las líneas alemanas, por lo que a las enfermeras las vas a enviar a Doullens… Arras ya no es seguro. – Dijo tragando en seco para pasar las lágrimas.

- No amor, no me pidas eso, no me voy… yo te voy a esperar aquí… de aquí de este tronco no me muevo. – Dijo llorando descontroladamente.

- Marión por favor, te amo demasiado no quiero que te pase nada, por favor necesito que te montes a ese camión mañana en la tarde, yo te voy a despedir te lo prometo, porque salimos a las ocho de la noche.

- No quiero que te pase nada, Richard me muero si te pasa algo.

- No me va a pasar nada… porque voy a regresar por ti, porque vas a ser mi esposa. – Decía temblorosamente.

- Soy tu esposa… soy tu esposa, San Valentín nos caso. – Se acerco y le dio un beso lento cargado de amor mientras que sus manos abandonaban las mejillas de Fabrizio para desabotonarse el uniforme dejándolo a medias llevo sus manos temblorosas al abdomen del joven y empezó a subir la franela.

Él se aparto un poco del beso, colocando sus manos encima de las de la joven para detenerla y con voz entrecortada le dijo.

- Marión… no… no es necesario yo se que me amas, quiero que sea especial, cuando estés segura, no porque nos vamos a separar un tiempo.

Ella volvió a besarlo y entre estos le dijo.

- Estoy segura… segura, nunca en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo… quiero ser tu esposa como debe ser. – Mientras volvía a su uniforme.

- Te amo Marión… te amo. – Y se quito la franela rápidamente, para unirse nuevamente en un beso llevo sus manos para ayudarla con los botones y pudo quitarle la parte superior de este, se aparto un poco y la miro mientras ella mantenía la respiración agitada, él le tendió la mano y se puso de pie, ella lo acompaño alejándose un poco del tronco se acerco y la abrazo sin dejar de besarse, él bajo las manos por la espalda de Marión y lentamente desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre dejando la falda a su pies, ella empezó a temblar y detuvo lentamente el beso la miro a los ojos.

- No te va a pasar nada malo. – Susurro

- Estoy segura de eso. – Respondió con la voz ahogada por la respiración.

Richard se llevo las mano al cinturón, lo desabrocho lentamente al igual que el pantalón antes de quitárselo se deshizo de las botas, mientras ella solo lo miraba, pues era mucho mas fácil deshacerse de sus zapatos, acerco nuevamente hasta ella y la amarro por la cintura mientras sus labios recorrían, las mejillas, mandíbula, hombros, mientras en cada roce de los labios de Richard Marión vibraba, por fin el dejo caer el pantalón quedando solo con ropa interior, ella bajaba la mirada pero él la detuvo, colocando una mano en la barbilla, le susurro.

- Mírame a los ojos, solo mírame a los ojos amor. – No quería por nada del mundo asustarla.

Poco a poco fue llevándola al pasto hasta estar sentados, agarro su chaqueta y la coloco debajo de ella, se acerco nuevamente y volvió a recorrer los hombros de Marión con su labios y con su lengua saboreaba la piel encontrando un sabor extremadamente dulce, único, ella se reprimía ante los suspiros por lo que se acerco a su oído y succiono suavemente el lóbulo femenino y le susurro.

- Amor has lo que tu cuerpo te pide, no tienes porque que reprimirte. – Bajando con su lengua por el cuello para llegar a la clavícula y esta vez Marión dejo libre un suspiro, haciéndolo estremecer, pensó que este nerviosismo solo lo sentiría una vez en la vida, cuando él dejo de ser virgen, ahora estaba nuevamente instalado en cada poro de su piel, en cada centímetro de su ser… mas… mucho mas intenso, debía admitirlo estaba aterrado porque no sabia como actuar, no quería hacerle daño a Marión, se acerco a su labios nuevamente y Marion susurro en estos.

- Richard… no sé, siento una mezcla de miedo y de deseo. – Mientras sus manos temblaban en el pecho del joven.

- Yo también. – Dándole un suave beso en los labios. – Pero lo que me encanta es que este miedo es porque podamos estar juntos siempre. – Mientras sus pupilas bailaban en los luceros que eran los ojos de Marión en ese momento a causa del temor. – Siempre… siempre estar cerca de ti, para poder hacerte el amor. – Mientras sus manos caminaban por los costados de Marion y subían el enagua. – Cuidarte y amarte como pienso hacerlo ahora. – Depositándole un beso húmedo en los labios.

- Contigo me siento mujer Richard… siento… me siento mujer, desde la primera vez que nos besamos hasta hoy siento como todo mi cuerpo se enciende.- Susurraba a centímetros de los labios de Richard, él se acerco y le dio un beso en el cuello y nuevamente la miro a los ojos justo en la pequeña boca de Marión.

- Si yo también puedo… puedo sentir como se siente tu cuerpo, te va a sonar cursi lo que te voy a decir Marión pero es como un faro sabes… como que se encendió una luz, si, cuando yo estaba a la deriva y tú encendiste… encendiste una luz y me salvaste. – Besándola nuevamente.

- Esa luz es mi amor, Richard… esa luz que se me desborda por la piel. – Se abrazo a él tratando de ahogar las lágrimas. – Te amo Richard

- Te amo Marión. – Se aparto del abrazo y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la joven.

- ¿Por encima de todo? – Esta vez fue ella quien lo beso.

- Por encima de todo Marión. – Susurro cuando ella le dio respiro, volvieron a hundirse en un beso profundo, húmedo, tierno, eso era Marión para él, paz, tranquilidad, esperanza… subió aun mas el enagua y ella alzo los brazos para que se lo sacara, pero al saberse con los pechos al descubierto automáticamente se cruzo los brazos sobre ellos y su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, Richard le tomó las manos y se las alejo colocándoselas sobre los hombros de él y las rodeo sobre su cuello se adhirió mucho mas a ella y la sensación de los senos tibios de Marión pegados a su pecho fue única, detonante para que sus pulsadas aumentaran a un ritmo mas rápido, se alejo un poco y los admiro, eran pequeños, blancos, sumamente blancos adornados por dos rosas rosadas, apenas capullos de rosa. – Son hermosos amor, no te avergüences… son… únicos. – Bajo y los besó apenas rozándolos para no asustarla haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven se estremeciera y que de su boca se escapara un gemido. – Eres todo… todo para mi, mi amor. – Susurraba mientras la acostaba sobre la chaqueta que reposaba en el pasto y se acomodaba en medio de las piernas de la joven que lo esperaba como alas de mariposa, recorría con besos la cara de Marión y ella acariciaba nerviosamente la espalda del joven. – Ayúdame a quitarme la ropa interior, pero solo mírame a los ojos. – Susurro y ella con manos temblorosas bajo por la espalda del joven hasta tocar la tela en la cadera masculina introdujo su dedos pulgares por esta y empezó a deslizarla rozando las nalgas de Richard, hasta llevarlo a sus muslos de ahí él termino de quitárselos apartándose un poco para ayudarla con la de ella, mientras acariciaba el abdomen tembloroso de ella y subía para cubrir con su manos uno de los pecho apretándolo suavemente, se acomodo encima de ella una vez mas, quien tembló al sentir la humedad y la dureza de Richard en su vientre, sintiendo millones de emociones dentro de si, haciendo que de su interior brotaran líquidos, como nunca.

- Richard me siento como si estuviese cayendo de un precipicio. – Susurraba entre los besos de Richard en su boca. – Es una sensación demasiado fuerte. – Soltando un suspiro, mientras el besaba su cuello y cara. – Demasiado bella. – Tenia ganas de llorar pero no era porque Richard se marcharía, sino que era algo del momento esa sensación le despertaba las ganas de llorar, él le beso los labios una vez mas y le susurro.

- Dame la mano entonces. – Tomando una de las manos de Marión y besándola. – Y lancémonos juntos por ese precipicio. – Bajo un poco y se acomodo a punto de invadir el cuerpo virgen de Marión.

- Richard. – Susurro una vez más.

- Marión. – De la misma manera. – Te amo… eres lo mejor, te quiero Marión, eres todo… mi amor. – Se hundió en la boca de la joven con un beso apasionado mientras con su masculinidad abría las puertas de la intimidad y su cuerpo se sacudía ante la espera… sabia que tenia que hacerlo lentamente, darle el tiempo a Marión.

- ¿Porque tiemblas?… Richard tiemblas demasiado… me asustas. – Susurraba apartándose del beso, ante su propio nerviosismo.

- No tienes que temer amor… solo tiemblo por ti… solo por ti. – Hablo entre cortadamente y volvió a tomar la boca de la joven, entrando en ella, quien ahogo un jadeo de dolor en él, aferrándose a la espalda mientras unas lagrimas corrieron por sus sienes. – Amor lo siento… mi vida discúlpame. – Retirándose un poco y saliendo de ella mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas y él también empezó a llorar, nunca había experimentado esa mezcla tristeza y dolor al ver llorar a la persona amada. – Marión… mejor no… no quiero hacerte daño, dejémoslo para otro día, otra ocasión.

- No… no Richard… sigue por favor, sigue necesito… si me duele, me duele mucho pero lo soportare, es que creo que es mas grande el deseo. – Dijo bajando la vista.

- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto acomodándose encima nuevamente.

- Si… si. – Respondió aferrándose nuevamente a la espalda. Al tiempo que él volvía a entrar en ella y el ardor una vez mas la hacia brotar lagrimas, ahogando un jadeo de dolor busco y se aferro con su boca al hombro de Richard para soportar, él se detenía y esto solo hacia que le doliera aun mas, por lo que se aferro con su piernas a las caderas del joven y elevo su pelvis haciendo ella que la atravesara completamente y librarse de la agonía que él le estaba propiciando, haciéndolo temblar, ella hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía por lo que empezó a moverse lentamente debajo de él aun el dolor era fuerte, pero ante las nuevas oleadas de placer iba recudiendo, Richard comprendió que ya el dolor no era un impedimento por lo que con movimientos lentos acompaño a Marión haciendo con esto que se descontrolara y no pudiera evitar liberarse y hacerle el amor como ya estaba acostumbrado, con ímpetu, ganas, deseo, pero manteniendo la ternura, ella jadeaba de deseo y dolor, fruncía el ceño cada vez que Richard la embestía con fuerza y le arrancaba gemidos, comprendía porque él solo le pedía que lo mirara a los ojos, acaso no sabia que no solo la vista pueden apreciar el tamaño, todo su interior podía sentirlo, su mente empezó a nublarse, sus pulmones se vaciaron, todo a su alrededor desapareció y le pareció detenerse en el tiempo, era una sensación, nueva, maravillosa, única, mientras solo quería que Richard no la abandonara, no saliera de ella por nada del mundo, los gemidos se agolpaban en su garganta, su cuerpo se arqueaba y los espasmos lo sacudían, mientras le era imposible abrir los ojos, era la sensación mas maravillosa que había vivido hasta hoy, Richard la llevo al cielo, era el cielo, solo podía ver estrellas de miles de colores, él se detuvo y ella sintió como un liquido tibio inundaba su ser, la llenaba por dentro, ahogaba las partes mas prohibidas de su cuerpo, sin dejarlo salir depositándolo, dentro de ella.

- Te amo. – Susurro al fin con la voz agitada ante tal latido. Ella se encontraba sumamente cansada ni cuando hacia dobles turnos se sentía de esa manera, pero era el cansancio más hermoso que había experimentado. Mientras ella respondía con un te amo, él se separo acostándose a un lado y la acomodo encima de su pecho.

- Richard… nunca pensé que se podía sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien. – Susurro Marión deslizando su mano del pecho de Richard al costado y viceversa.

- Te amo Marión… por todo lo que me has enseñado, por mostrarme otro mundo dentro de este mundo, por enseñarme que la vida vale la pena. – Al tiempo que le besaba la frente y ella alzo la cabeza uniéndose nuevamente en un beso, profundo, para después de unos minutos Marion estar admirando las estrellas aun sobre el pecho de Richard y él la admiraba en silencio mientras pensaba.

¿Dios que fue esto? ¿Yo había hecho el amor antes? ¿Qué era aquello entonces? Marión quisiera tener palabras para decirte lo que me hiciste sentir, yo no encuentro como describírtelo mi amor, siento tanta euforia que no me va a dejar dormir.

Después de media hora Marión se levanto quedando sentada agarro el enagua y se cubrió, admirando a Richard quien la miraba y acariciaba uno de sus brazos con esa cara sonriente que ella adoraba, esta vez aprovecho y dirigió la mirada a la parte sur del cuerpo del joven esa que tanto le había pedido no mirara, él se incorporo y quedo sentado frente a ella, acariciándole la mejilla Marión sentía que se desbordaría, el solo pensar que se despedirían después de un momento tan hermoso le hacia quebrar el corazón, se deslizo y sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Richard abrazándose con fuerza a él quien recibió el abrazo y después de unos minutos la miro a los ojos, besándole tiernamente los labios, Marión no pudo mas y dejo libre un sollozo y las lagrimas corrieron libremente.

- No llores. – Susurro él pero ella seguía llorando. – No llores. – Con la garganta de él inundada.

- No puedo es muy triste esto Richard… no quiero que me dejes, no quiero… no te vayas amor… tengo miedo. – Decía entre sollozos. – No me quiero separar de ti.

- Hey mírame… mírame. – Al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero no podía no debía derramar ni una lagrima.

- Es muy difícil… Richard. – Sin dejar de llorar.

- Mi amor… ya veras todo va a salir bien… voy a regresar… te lo prometo… te prometo un mundo mejor – Tragando en seco para pasar las lagrimas.

- Te amo… - Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo. –Respondió él y ella tomó la boca de Richard esta vez con desespero uno que nunca había sentido, con ganas, fuerza, anhelo, mientras se movía en un vaivén rítmico encima del joven haciéndolo despertar nuevamente él entro en ella y aunque dolía un poco aguanto para entregarse una vez más al amor de su vida.

Richard acomodaba los cabellos de Marión mientras la miraba a los ojos y le daba tiernos besos y ella acariciaba las mejillas del joven.

- Mañana no vemos en el rio. – Le dijo en un susurro entre besos.

- No quiero que no separemos… no me quiero ir, quedemos así Richard. – Abrazándose nuevamente.

- Amor que mas quisiera yo que nos quedáramos así, pero no puedo… tengo que preparar todo y presentarme a las cuatro con Haig, debemos revisar todo antes de que salga el sol y eso lleva su tiempo… no puedo ausentarme… pero te prometo que después de esta estúpida guerra vamos a estar así lo que nos quedes de vida, hasta que estemos viejos y los nietos no nos dejen hacer nada. – Mirándola a los ojos y limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas de ella al tiempo que le sacaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos a tener nietos? – Pregunto entre sonrisa.

- Pues claro que vamos a tener nietos, después de unos ocho hijos. – Dijo sonriente.

- ¡Ocho! – Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Que son muchos? - Pregunto de la misma manera.

- Bueno si son contigo… son pocos… muy pocos, contigo quiero diez… doce… catorce, quiero una familia muy grande y que nos visiten mis hermanos, mi madre, mi padre y tus padres. - En ese momento él se puso serio.

- ¿Mis padres?… no sé… no sé Marión si algún día nos visiten, se que están molestos conmigo.

- No lo sabes, si no lo intentas… - Tratando de hacerle comprender.

- Mejor démonos prisa, no quiero que se den cuenta de tu ausencia y no nos podamos ver en el río… a ver… a las dos ¿Puedes?

- Si a las dos y si no pudiera igual estaré ahí. – Respondió la joven con una sonrisa y se aparto del joven y busco su enagua, él se coloco la ropa interior.

Ella se iba a colocar la ropa intima cuando él la detuvo.

- Amor… Marion… espera. – Ella se volvió a mirarlo con la prenda en las manos. – Dame un minuto. – Tomó la franela de su uniforme y corrió hasta el rio hundiéndola para después sacarla y exprimirla, regreso hasta Marión se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le subió el enagua.

- Richard no… no es necesario – Dijo apenada y desviando la mirada. Él se puso de pie le coloco una mano en la barbilla haciéndola volver la cara para que lo mirara.

- Amor… Marión, déjame hacerlo por favor, no hay nada de malo, soy tu esposo. – Dándole un tierno beso. – ¿Me dejas hacerlo? – Pregunto una vez más y ella asintió en silencio aun con la cara ruborizada, se arrodillo de nuevo sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, la joven subió su vestimenta hasta la cintura y él con la franela húmeda froto el interior de los muslos de Marión los cuales aun tenían restos de sangre, subió un poco y la pasó suavemente por la feminidad, mirándola a los ojos, ante el toque húmedo y frio la joven se estremeció y él sonrió se puso nuevamente de pie y la amarro en un abrazo besándola y acariciando sus mejillas y cabello.

Terminaron por vestirse y antes de que dieran mas de tres pasos empezó a llover nuevamente, miraron al cielo y ambos rieron, se vieron a los ojos una vez mas y cada uno se marcho a su tienda, esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, Marión solo miraba a Pach así se llamaba su oso de peluche, para después abrazarlo fuertemente y pensar en su esposo, como ya le decía.

Richard tampoco pudo dormir una sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta, pues tendría que estar ciegos para no poder ver la felicidad que embargaba a su compañero, quien acostado en su cama, miraba el techo de la tienda y se preguntaba ¿Que había sido todo lo que había vivido con Marión? cuando estuvo con Antonella ella le despertó muchas emociones y sensaciones, pensó que con Marión sentiría lo mismo, pero no fue así todo fue nuevo, reinventado, puro… se daba cuenta de ternura y pasión, amor y desenfreno… Marion los conjugaba lo elevaba a un estado de paz, haciéndolo olvidar, perderse en su mirada, algo que nunca le paso con Antonella porque con ella siempre fue una sola cosa, si era ternura, no había pasión y si había amor no había desenfreno, ahora que lo piensa sabe que aun ocupa una parte importante en su corazón no puede negárselo, pero lo que siente por Marión es mucho mas fuerte, una fuerza única, especial y que no, ya no quería mas a Antonella en su vida porque esta solo le causaba tormento.

Cuando el teniente Haig irrumpió con el silbato Richard no había pegado un ojo, se levanto inmediatamente y empezó a preparar todo para presentárselo a su superior, a las siete de la mañana desayunaron después de una hora, le estaban reventando el alma con las flexiones, estaba sumamente agotado ya sabia a que se debía, pero no podía demostrarlo, por lo que trato de hacerlas para que no se las duplicaran, pues a las dos tenia que estar desocupado, solo esperaba ansioso la hora para perderse en la sonrisa de Marión y explorar la selva que eran sus ojos, a penas si almorzó y se levanto rápidamente del comedor, salió se dio un baño, se cambio y se encamino casi corriendo al rio, antes de llegar se encontró con ella, al cruzarse las miradas, se encaminaron rápidamente y se unieron en un beso, tierno, cálido, húmedo, para luego separarse, se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron al rio, al llegar, se sentaron en las piedras mirando al horizonte abrazados mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Richard después de varios minutos ella se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa, dejándolo a él sentado.

- ¿Te vas a bañar? – Pregunto sonriente.

- Nos vamos a bañar. – Respondió. – Recuerda que no se nadar. - Él se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa, pero ella se le adelanto y quedo desnuda delante del joven.

- ¿Marión? – Mientras recorría con su mirada el cuerpo níveo, pequeño y delgado de la joven, apenas las curvas de su cuerpo se estaban formando y él ya la había convertido en mujer.

- Ya no tengo porque mojarme el enagua así no perdemos el tiempo, mientras se seca podemos durar mas tiempo en el agua… - Dijo con una sonrisa picara. – Y no pienso perder tiempo mientras se seca tu pantalón y da lo mismo con el calzón.

- Está bien ya entendí. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se terminaba de quitar la ropa interior. – ¿Me lanzo y te espero? ¿O nos lanzamos tomados de las manos? – Pregunto el joven.

- Contigo Richard de la mano hasta el fin del mundo y hasta después de la muerte. – Tomándole la mano al chico, el llevo la mano de ella hasta sus labios y le deposito un beso.

- Contigo Marion de la mano hasta el fin del mundo y mas allá, hasta después de la muerte y en todas las vidas que Dios me de. – Dieron un paso y se lanzaron salpicando una gran cantidad de agua, sumergido él la tomó por la cintura dando varias vueltas bajo el agua, salieron para tomar oxigeno y él la adhirió a su cuerpo mientras ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, ambos reían abiertamente, para después fundirse en los ojos de cada uno y unirse en un beso, esos besos que los hacían olvidar de todo a su alrededor, ella rodeo con su piernas la cintura de Richard y él se fue acercando a una piedra en la que dejo que la espalda de la joven descansara, se apartaron del beso y ella con ojos húmedos le dijo.

- Richard… si te pasa algo…. – Él la callo con un beso, pero ella al terminar de corresponder al beso. – Yo me muero contigo, te amo demasiado. – Se alejo a centímetros y la miro a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo… aquí no se va a morir nadie, vamos a salir de esto juntos y te voy a dar todos los hijos que te prometí. – Ella volvió a cerrar sus piernas en la cintura del joven y este la adhirió aun más a la piedra. – Estas bien… no te due… - Marión comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería y aunque aun le dolía no pensaba desperdiciar un solo segundo del amor de Richard por lo que lo detuvo.

- Hazme el amor… soy tu mujer… me has hecho mujer para ti. –Ahogándose en la boca del joven quien le tomó la palabra, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, para después recorrer con sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo de Marión mientras ella solo le limita a acariciarle los cabellos, espalda y hombros. Richard tomo las manos de Marión entre las de él y las guio para que recorriera todo el cuerpo masculino, mientras con besos candentes ella cubría el rostro de él, cada una de sus facciones, se detuvo por un momento ella abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que él, Marión se perdía en esos ojos que le incineran el corazón, posando su mirada en los labios sensuales y rojos de Richard sorprendiéndolo con un beso profundo, abandono la boca y se dirigió al cuello y hombros besándolo y mordiéndolo, deslizándose un poco empezó a acariciar con su cara el pecho de Richard, para luego besarlo lentamente, mientras las manos palpaban el pecho del joven, las subió un poco mas y las poso sobre los hombros fuertes, bajo las manos pausadamente por los brazos hasta encontrar los dedos de Richard y entrelazarlos con los de ella, él cerro los ojos y la beso apasionadamente, ella desenlazo los dedos y estos caminaban por la piel de él, separándose para tomar un poco de oxigeno, con sus dedos recorría el rostro mientras estos temblaban, ella acariciaba los parpados y las pestañas que protegen los hermosos ojos azules, recorría la nariz y la boca sin poder controlar el temblor del pincel que era su dedo mientras él la admira, las piernas de Marion que habían dejado de cerrar la cintura del joven ahora rozan las caderas de él mientras desciende y ascienden dentro del agua, Richard baja las manos y acaricia los muslos de la joven, con manos, cálidas, apasionadas haciéndola con esto estremecer hasta el punto de la desesperación, las sube y toma las pequeñas colinas blancas y se hunde en la boca de la joven con esa pasión incontenible, abandona los senos y sube enredando sus dedos en las hebras de oro, ambos saben que ha llegado el momento y se unen fundiendo los corazones a un mismo compas, se aceleran y ella cierra lo ojos, mientras le muerde el hombro y lo abraza con fuerza, se confunde el líquido que emana de él con el de ella en su interior en la explosión del orgasmo, alcanzando el placer infinito, entregándose el cuerpo, alma y ser, abren lentamente los ojos y se miran, diciéndose al unisonó.

- Te amo… te amo. – Mientras él le acaricia las mejillas y ella los cabellos. Después de admirarse en silencio empiezan a temblar por el frio, él la toma por la cintura y regresan a mitad del rio para hundir su cuerpo en la profundidad, emergen una vez mas, con sonrisas y caricias tiernas sin dejar de mirarse el alma, una vez mas la lluvia los sorprende empiezan a reír abiertamente, mientras miran el cielo, son sumamente felices a pesar de que solo le quedaban unos minutos juntos, ella se abrazo a él y dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro del joven sin importar la lluvia mientras esta se confundía con las lagrimas de ambos, por fin Richard dejo libre el dolor de saber que tendría que separarse de Marión, otra vez lloraba a causa del amor, pero esta vez era sumamente distinto porque tenia la certeza de que ella lo ama tanto como él.

Terminaron por salir del rio y se vistieron rápidamente ante el frio titiritaban, se encaminaron estando cerca del campamento se besaron una vez mas y aunque seguía lloviendo el sol salió con fuerza.

- Te amo Marión… gracias por cambiar mi vida, por darme sentido.

- Richard… mi amor no tienes que agradecer.

- Te voy a despedir… tal vez no puedo acercarme porque sabes que no podemos, no se pueden enterar de nuestra relación, pero estaré viéndote con los demás. – Ella asintió en silencio y cada uno se encamino a la tienda.

Richard preparaba todo, necesitaba desocuparse pues quería ver una vez mas a Marión, pero ahora le habían dado la noticia de que Haig los iba a reunir a las cinco, por lo que se encontraba desesperado ella partiría a las seis y cuando el teniente los congregaba duraba hasta tres horas, caminaba de un lugar a otro y no sabia que hacer porque no podía faltar a la reunión.

Marión con lagrimas en los ojos preparaba las ultimas cosas ya tenia que montarse en el camión que las estaban esperando en el centro de las campañas tomó a Pach y lo abrazo, buscando en el las fuerzas para soportar las despedida, pensar que solo se vería una vez mas en los ojos de Richard, no podía evitar sentir miedo sabia que el valle de un momento a otro seria frente y su amor estaría ahí, salió y con su mirada recorrió el lugar habían muchos soldados, pero a él no lo veía, en realidad su pelotón no estaba.

- Vamos Marión, sube. – Le dijo una de las compañeras tendiéndole la mano. Ella subió pero antes de hacerlo miro una vez más y no estaba, tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar, el camión se puso en marcha, mientras la mirada de Marión lo buscaba entre los demás.

Richard miro el reloj seis y cinco, no lo podía creer Marión se iba y el teniente no paraba de hablar… no… no podía se puso de pie ante la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros que le susurraron.

- Richard… no… no estas loco.

- Lo siento mi teniente… si quiere después me fusila. - Salió corriendo, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas y a la velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitían ya el camión salía del campamento.

Marion lo vio acercarse corriendo y empezó a gritar entre llanto.

- ¡Paren el camión! ¡Paren el camión! – El conductor pensó que algo malo había pasado por lo que se detuvo, las compañeras de Marión la miraron y le dijeron.

- Marión te van a matar… Marión no. – Pero fue demasiado tarde ella se había lanzado del camión y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para encontrarse con Richard quien aun corría llego hasta él y se le lanzo rodeando con sus piernas las cintura del joven.

Él la sostuvo por la espalda para después llevar sus manos hasta las mejillas de la chica las cuales se encontraban bañadas en lágrimas, empezó a besarla con la respiración agitada.

- Mi amor tengo mucho miedo de que pase algo – Decía entre sollozos y mirándolo a la cara.

- Mi vida acuérdate de la leyenda de los enamorados y del juramento de amor que hicimos, de cuanto nos amamos y con eso dame fuerzas para soportar y regresar a ti, por favor… Marión dame fuerzas... dame fuerzas – Mientras él también lloraba.

- El amor puede triunfar en una leyenda, pero esta guerra es demasiado cruel para ti mi amor… es muy fuerte. – Apenas las lagrimas la dejaban hablar.

- Nuestro amor es más fuerte que esta guerra y ni siquiera ella va a poder separarnos, te lo juro mi amor… te lo juro. – Llorando, ellos sabían que todos los estaban viendo y hasta el día de hoy no saben el porque no los separaron, los castigaron seriamente o los fusilaron.

- ¡Macbeth! – Se escuchaba el grito del teniente.

- Te voy a estar esperando. – Le decía Marión dejándole caer una lluvia de besos en los labios – Te amo

- Yo también mi amor… te amo… te amo… eres lo mejor de mi vida. – Recibiendo los besos la deposito en el suelo. – Ahora ve… corre mi vida y cuídate, por favor solo cuídate. – Mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas mutuamente.

Ella se alejo tomándolo de la mano hasta rozar sus dedos, subió al camión sin dejar de mirarlo, este emprendió el viaje él se quedo ahí hasta que el camión desapareció ya después de eso recibió gustoso el castigo de trotar sin cena por las horas restantes antes de partir y de que el teniente le dijera mas de cien veces que mejor se dejara matar en el valle porque ya todos se habían enterado y que seguro el teniente Laroche se enteraría y lo iba a fusilar no sin antes torturarlo, ella no escuchaba los regaños de la jefa de enfermeras.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

- Marión tengo entre mis brazos al fruto de este amor… no se como tuve el valor para dejar con la palabra en la boca al teniente… no me arrepiento de nada lo haría una y mil veces, si vencimos a la guerra, nuestro amor es mucho mas fuerte, no es justo que nos dejemos vencer por esto ahora. –Las lágrimas se hicieron presente. – Amor al menos di algo… necesito que me digas algo, se que estas ahí… estas despierta… insúltame, grítame, si prefieres golpearme, hazlo, pero no me ignores por favor no lo hagas, estoy cansado de hablarle a un espacio vacio de silencios que me mantienen despierto todas las noches.

- Ve acostar a Joshua, seguro esta incomodo y deberías hacer lo mismo, porque voy adormir. – Dijo al otro lado de la puerta. – En el closet del pasillo hay sabanas y almohadas, puedes dormir en el mueble… pero por favor abrígate bien, sabes que no puedes pasar frio - Dijo acomodando las almohadas en su cama.

- Tiempo es todo lo que tengo Marión y lo gastare en ti, así que no me voy a dormir, me quedare aquí trayendo de vuelta todo lo que hemos vivido, si es preciso hasta que envejezca y los recuerdos se desvanezcan, no va a cambiar porque seguiré sintiendo lo mismo… te seguiré amando, mientras siga con vida y se que la muerte no va a lograr cambiarlo.

Ella se encamino al baño y se dio una ducha mientras lloraba, ama a Fabrizio, de eso no tiene duda pero no es fácil hacer que no ha pasado nada, que él le haya dicho que la ama pero no sabe si aun quiere a esa mujer… esa que lo abandono, no merecía al menos que la recordara, esa que de seguro no haría por él, la mitad de todo lo que ella hizo. Empezó a recordar mientras el agua corría por su piel y seguía llorando.

_**Flash Back **_

Mediados de Junio y no tenia noticias de Richard, tenia dos meses sin saber de él y lo extrañaba como nunca, solo podía llorar por las noches y eso cuando no le tocaba guardia en el hospital en Doullens, si al menos llegara un herido que lo conociera, pero ninguno de los que llegaban lo conocían, su día se pasaba revisando cada nuevo militar que llegaba temiendo encontrarlo, al igual que los muertos, podría ser masoquista pero necesitaba agotar todas las posibilidades que no se le pasara ninguna por alto, cada vez mas eran los heridos que llegaban, lo que le decía que la situación era cada vez peor, atendía a uno de los hombres que había perdido varios dedos de una mano y una gran herida en la cabeza cuando no supo porque le entro una fatiga enorme y las ganas de vomitar fueron incontrolables, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo en la vasija donde estaban las gasas, ante la mirada de asombro del hombre, le pidió disculpas se llevo el recipiente para deshacerse se sus propios alimentos mal digeridos, se enjuago la boca y regreso para terminar con su labor, ante lo cual el herido le pregunto que si se sentía bien pues se encontraba muy pálida, ella solo le dijo que había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y que estaba cansada.

Al día siguiente al levantarse igualmente lo hacia con fatiga se decía que de seguro era ver tantas heridas últimamente, se encamino al baño se preparo y tomó su turno, ese día la jefa de enfermeras las reunió y ella tuvo que pedir permiso varias veces para ir al baño, desde hace tres semanas mas o menos orinaba mas de lo normal, pero no paso de una mirada de desaprobación, en ese momento irrumpieron en la sala haciéndoles saber que habían llegado mas heridos por lo que se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo a recibirlos, Marión y otra de las jóvenes recibieron a uno en estado critico por lo que lo subieron a una camilla para llevarlo al quirófano iban por el pasillo cuando Marión sin mas se desplomo, causando alarma entre sus compañeras, la llevaron a enfermería hay la vio un doctor, le tomó el pulso y se detuvo en la carotidea, Marión despertó y este la atiborro de preguntas entres esas si su periodo menstrual era regular, ella le respondió que siempre ha tenido problemas con eso, aun acostada en la camilla le coloco el fonendoscopio en el vientre y en la carotidea de nuevo, a muchas de las preguntas que él doctor le formulo ella respondió afirmativamente. Después de unos minutos el hombre salió sin decir palabra y se reunió con la jefa de enfermeras, ella solo se quedo mirando al techo, en eso entro una de sus amigas.

- Marión… ¿Es verdad lo que le dijo el doctor a la señorita Brel? – Tomando asiento al borde de la camilla.

- No se… no me dijo nada. – Respondió tranquilamente.

- Marión escuche sin querer…

- ¿Que le dijo? Habla Charlotte. – Con voz angustiada.

- Que lo mas seguro es que este embarazada. – Dijo apenas en un susurro.

- No… no puede ser. – Dijo nerviosamente sin aun creérselo, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. – Bueno… si esta bien, si puede ser… - Llevándose las manos a la cara. – Dios mío… no… no puedo estar embarazada, no ahora… me van a matar… me van a matar Charlotte. – Dijo al tiempo que se salían las lágrimas. – Mis padres me van a matar. – Empezando a llorar descontroladamente. - ¿Qué hago ahora? – La amiga solo la abrazo fuertemente.

- Cálmate Marión, a lo mejor y no… no estas embarazada y se están alarmando por nada.

- Si… si lo estoy… Charlotte estuve con Richard tres veces, pero no pensé… no pensé… que estúpida soy… mi madre se va a morir. – Sin dejar de llorar.

- A ver Marión cálmate… Richard te ama de eso no hay duda, porque arriesgarse así, tu me dirás… él se va hacer cargo, se va a casar contigo y todo solucionado, además es el fruto de tu amor por él. – Tratando de calmarla.

- Y si le pasa algo a Richard… ¿Qué voy hacer? es que si le pasa algo yo me muero.

- Ya Marión deja de ser tan pesimista, tu novio va a regresar, ahora no te preocupes por tus padres, preocúpate por la señorita Brel. – Abrazándola para que dejara de llorar, después de unos minutos se aparto y la miro llevando sus manos al vientre de Marión. – Me imagino que va a ser un niño hermoso… si saca los ojos del padre… bueno si se parece al padre. – Dijo sonriente.

- ¡Charlotte!

- ¿Que? Acaso no es todo un bombón el padre, suerte que tienes Marión… eso si quiero ser la madrina.

- Serás la madrina… ahí no me lo creo. - Llevándose las manos al vientre.- Me van a matar. – Mientras lloraba y reía. – Un hijo de Richard es maravilloso, pero aun somos muy jóvenes.

- Ya mujer para ser padres no hay edad, además tu tienes experiencia le has ayudado a tu madre con tus hermanitos.  
Después de eso la jefa de enfermera no le dijo nada, al parecer poco le importaba la situación, eso pensaba ella pero dos semanas después, la envió a su oficina, ella tomó asiento mientras recorría con su vista el lugar, el cual se encontraba iluminado por los inmensos ventanales que daban al jardín del hospital, mientras esperaba la entrada de su jefe inmediato, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y sus ojos no podían creer quien entraba se puso de pie inmediatamente con una amplia sonrisa, se acerco para abrazarlo.

- ¡Manuelle! – Tenia mas se ocho meses sin verlo, pero este la recibió con una bofetada, que le volvió la cara, se llevo inmediatamente la mano donde ardía y palpitaba el golpe, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, volvió la cara y lo miro a los ojos, estaba furioso.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Marión? – Dijo con la voz cargada de ira.

- Estoy bien hermano… - Con la voz temblorosa ante el llanto

- ¡Embarazada… estas embarazada! – Le grito alzando la mano para darle otra cachetada. Ante lo cual ella se llevo las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar descontroladamente. – Ahora que le vas a decir a nuestros padres, te metí aquí, hice de todo para que te admitieran y me sales embarazada… Dios mío esto es increíble… tienes dieciséis años, eres una niña, apenas tienes dieciséis años.

- El mes que viene cumplo diecisiete. – Respondió sin dejar de llorar.

- Bravo… Bravo la mujerrrr el próximo mes cumple diecisiete… diecisiete. – Aplaudiendo. - ¿¡Con un hijo de Dios sabe quien! – Explotando en un grito.

- Manuelle no me ofendas se perfectamente quien es el padre. – Llenándose de rabia por tratarla de esa manera.

- Y me lo vas a decir. – Acercándose a ella y arrastrando las palabras sin poder disimular su ira.

- No… no te lo voy a decir. – Dando un paso hacia atrás, pero él la tomó por el cabello en la base de su nuca, ahogando un grito de dolor.

- Dime Marión quien es el maldito que te puso las manos encima… dime el apellido. – A centímetros de la cara de la joven.

- No… no te lo voy a decir, porque no le vas hacer nada al padre de mi hijo… no voy a dejar que le pongas una mano encima a mi esposo. – Al tiempo que le salían lagrimas de rabia y dolor.

- ¿Y se casaron?… ¿Quien demonios lo caso? – Soltándola bruscamente.

- Un obispo… Valentín. – Se lo dijo porque sabía que no lo encontraría. – Manuelle perdóname hermano… me enamore, se todo lo que hiciste para encontrarme el trabajo. – Dijo llorando.

- Marión acaso no ves que eres una niña… apenas si… si se te han desarrollado los pechos ¿Cómo lo vas a amamantar? Pero a ese mal nacido lo voy a matar… me interesa un bledo que sea el padre de tu hijo, pídele a Dios que caiga en el frente, ya me dijeron que esta allá, pero al parecer nadie lo conoce, porque si queda vivo y se te acerca le voy a explotar el alma.

- Manuelle no… no le vas hacer nada, por mi Manuelle… papito no por favor, papito yo lo amo. –Ella le decía así de pequeña, pues el era su padre, fue quien la crio, quien mas vio por ella, porque el padre de ambos estaba todo el tiempo en el trabajo. – Además es el padre de tu sobrino… Manuelle en mi crece tu sobrino.

- No tengo porque hablar de eso contigo, yo tomo las decisiones que me da la gana y no tengo porque consultártelas, así como tu no me consultaste que… que – Prefirió detenerse. – Estas de baja, te vas hoy mismo a la casa.

- No Manuelle yo no me voy… no me voy porque lo voy a esperar aquí, si viene herido lo voy a cuidar.

- ¡Te vas! – Le grito.

- ¡No! – Le respondió de la misma forma – No me voy a ir, de aquí me sacas muerta.

- No me hagas usar la fuerza Marión. – Molestándose aun más.

- Ya te lo dije Manuelle la única fuerza que puedes usar conmigo. – Se encamino hasta él le quito el arma del cinturón y se lo coloco en la mano llevándosela y apuntándose pecho. – Es matándome, porque no me voy a ir… así que no tienes que perder tiempo.

Él se enfureció aun más retiro el arma en un movimiento brusco y le dio otra bofetada.

- No seas estúpida Marión, lo hago para protegerte esta guerra la estamos perdiendo y esto aquí puede ser bombardeado en cualquier momento… lo mas seguro es que el padre de tu hijo ya este muerto entre los miles que están despedazados y continúan en el campo.

- No me importa no me voy…. Manuelle yo se lo prometí, le prometí que lo esperaría hasta el ultimo segundo y mas… no me voy… cumplo mis promesas, no como tu, que te has olvidado de tu prometida, ojala y no sea muy tarde para que puedan verse, así como viniste a golpearme hubieses pasado por su casa a dejarle un beso… al menos un beso… estoy segura que eso la haría feliz, pero para ti primero es tu carrera y esta estúpida guerra, para ti eso es mas importante que el amor, pero para mi no, podemos llevar la misma sangre pero daría todo, hasta lo que no tengo para estar nuevamente entre los brazos del hombre que amo. – Le dijo llorando y con rabia, Manuelle después de mirarla por un minuto, se podía ver fácilmente que tragaba en seco para pasar las lágrimas.

- Has lo que te de la gana… te puedes ir cuando quieras tu baja ya esta firmada – Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Manuelle se dio media vuelta mientras ella apreciaba el metro noventa y nueve de altura de él al salir, fue la última vez que vio a su hermano sobre sus piernas.

* * *

_**De amor cortés**_

_**¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, el alba! ¡Qué pronto viene!**_  
_**Fragmento de un alba del sigloXV**_

_**Me has amado otra vez, tan delicadamente**_  
_**-pueden también las fieras usar de cortesía-,**_  
_**me has desnudado el cuerpo, aunque estaba desnuda,**_  
_**abriéndome la piel con la boca y las uñas.**_

_**Es hermoso el dolor, doloroso el deseo,**_  
_**tú más hermoso aún, más hiriente por tanto,**_  
_**y es hermoso tenerte entre sangre y saliva,**_  
_**apretado y caliente, hambriento todavía.**_

_**Quieran Dios y la Carne firmar una alianza,**_  
_**que se alargue la noche más allá de la noche,**_  
_**que se apague el lucero que anuncia la alborada**_  
_**por que sólo amanezca debajo de las sábanas.**_

_**Josefa Parra.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	73. Capitulo 27 tercera parte

**Hola chicas como siempre primero denjeme agradecerles por los comentarios para con la historia, tanto mi hermana como yo estamos muy felices porque ha tenido una recepcion favorable, ya que es nuestro primer Fic, aun faltan dos partes de la historia de Fabrizio las cuales les publicare el miercoles, espero poder seguir publicando mas seguido, eso depende del tiempo que tengamos libre para seguir escribiendo, espero el proximo domingo continuar y dejarles las dos primeras partes del capitulo 28.**

**Amiga: muchas gracias por tu comentario, pues ya dentro de poco sabran muchas cosas mas, algunas incognitas que tiene la historia, no les adelanto nada para no quitarle la emocion del momento.**

**De nuevo gracias por seguir la historias, nose seguimos leyendo y el proximo miercoles pasare a publicarles.  
**

**Capitulo 27**

**Tercera parte. ****  
**

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos se encontró con los rostros llenos de preocupación de Albert y Ángela, en ese momento la joven se sintió desconcertada, no recordaba lo sucedido, intento incorporarse pero un leve mareo se lo impidió, el rubio la ayudo a recostarse con cuidado de nuevo, ella se llevo una mano a la frente y se la froto varias veces.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos.

- No sé… no sé que me paso yo estaba… - De repente la imagen de la carta entre sus manos llego hasta ella haciéndola sobresaltarse de nuevo. - ¡La carta! – Exclamo con voz angustiada.

- ¿Sucedió algo Candy? – Pregunto Ángela alarmada.

- ¿Dónde esta la carta Ángela? – Inquirió buscando a su alrededor.

- Aquí esta Candy ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto de nuevo Albert extrañado ante la actitud de su hermana mientras le extendía lo que solicitaba.

Ella la recibió con manos temblorosas y extendió de nuevo las hojas frente a sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su vista se encontraba empañada pero aun así lograba ver con claridad mientras sentía que su pecho se abría en dos y el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

- ¡Dios mío! No puede ser… no puede ser ¿Qué es esto? – Se pregunto absorta de todo a su alrededor, se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar los sollozos.

- Candy me estas angustiando ¿Qué sucede? – La interrogo Albert presa de la desesperación.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejo libre un lamento que salía de su pecho, intento incorporarse de nuevo lográndolo, sin apartar la mirada de las hojas entre sus manos, busco con la mirada a su hermano y le extendió la carta, este se encontraba renuente a recibirla, sintió un dolor en su pecho presintiendo que algo muy grave había sucedido, pero en las líneas no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, solo los sentimientos que Fabrizio Di Carlo le expresaba a esta.

- Candy… no entiendo – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Ángela busca por favor en la segunda gaveta del armario, un cofre blanco con grabados dorados – Le pidió a la mujer mientras su mirada se perdía. Esta obedeció y segundos después volvía con la pequeña caja, se la extendió a la chica quien la recibió y procedió a abrirla, saco un paquete de cartas unidas por una cinta roja con mucho cuidado, busco la ultima… esa que había compartido con Albert y Eleonor, la abrió con dedos tembloroso rogando por que su mente le hubiese hecho una mala jugada, pero cuando extendió las hojas de papel ante sus ojos solo sintió que el dolor dentro de su pecho se duplicaba y las lagrimas bañaron de inmediato sus mejillas.

- Candy… - Antes que Albert pudiese continuar la joven le extendió la carta, él seguía sin entender así que accedió a tomarla, no se concentro en ningún detalle, así que la paso y busco la firma de quien la enviaba, era una carta de Terry.

- ¿Lo ves? – Pregunto ella con la voz temblorosa y su mirada llena de miedo.

Albert negó con la cabeza, pero entonces hubo algo que llamo su atención, busco la carta de Fabrizio Di Carlo y la coloco junto a la de Terry. De inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, intento controlar su reacción pero era imposible, sentía como la mirada de Candy estaba encima de él a la espera de una respuesta… ¿Qué se supone le diría? – Se pregunto perturbado.

- La letra es la misma – Dijo ella al ver que él no encontraba las palabras para responder. Albert alzo la vista y la miro a los ojos.

Ángela quien se había mantenido al margen no pudo evitar posar la mirada en las hojas en manos de Albert, con cuidado recorría el estilo de la caligrafía y llego a la misma conclusión de la chica, sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada cuando fue consciente de lo que ello significaba, el silencio se adueño del lugar haciendo el ambiente muy pesado.

- No sé que decir Candy – Fue lo único que logro esbozar el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues yo tampoco… a menos que sea, que todos hemos perdido la cabeza – Dijo con desesperación – Se supone que… ¡Dios! Albert no pueden ser la misma persona… es imposible, hay muchas cosas que los hacen distintos ¡Por favor dime algo! –Le pidió con angustia.

El joven se coloco de pie dejando las cartas de lado, él sabia que si le contaba lo que justo ahora tenia en la cabeza terminaría complicando las cosas, ella tenia razón habían muchas cosas que distanciaban a Terry de Fabrizio… pero también muchas que le hacían pensar que eran la misma persona ¿Qué sucedería si le contaba a su hermana todo lo que había descubierto la noche anterior? – La idea lo estaba atormentando.

- Puede ser una casualidad Candy… hay personas con estilos de caligrafía parecidos, recuerda que Fabrizio también estudio en Londres – Menciono Ángela intentando sonar coherente, pudo notar la tensión en el joven y quiso ayudarlo.

- Parecidas Ángela, no idénticas – Dijo ella mirando a la mujer.

- Es algo inusual Candy… ¿Pero qué significado puedo tener todo esto? ¿Qué se supone debemos hacer o pensar? Pequeña sé que todo parece absurdo, hasta irreal… pero una carta no demuestra nada – Albert se detuvo al ver la confusión en los ojos verdes que se encontraban ahogados en lágrimas - ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? – Pregunto acercándose hasta ella y tomándole las manos mientras buscaba su mirada.

- Albert por favor… ponte en mi lugar un momento, en cuanto vi esa letra la reconocí de inmediato ¿Sabes cuantas veces he leído las cartas de Terry durante estos años? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Él negó con la cabeza – Cientos de veces… una y otra vez, conozco cada palabra escritas en ellas ¿Crees que no estoy segura cuando te digo que es la misma letra? – Le pregunto de nuevo con dolor dejando libre un sollozo.

- No he dicho eso Candy… por favor intenta calmarte, porque no tomas la carta de Fabrizio y la lees con calma, tal vez encuentres alguna diferencia… como dijo Ángela el joven estudio en Londres y estos colegios casi siempre imponían un estilo de escritura en común – Respondió con tranquilidad acariciando la mejilla de la chica para secar las lagrimas que rodaban en esta.

- No puedo Albert… no sé si pueda, me da mucho miedo – Dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Candy no ganas nada con evitarla, en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo… por favor, toma la carta de Fabrizio y léela – Menciono intentando convencer a la chica mientras le extendía la misiva. Ella lo miro a los ojos y con manos nerviosas tomó la hoja, obligándose a posar sus ojos en ella comenzó a leer.

_**Florencia 10 de julio de 1.921.**_

**_Amada Candy,_**

**_Te escribo con la esperanza que te encuentres bien y sobretodo feliz, que esa sonrisa que adoro y que solo tú me puedes brindar este siempre dibujada en tus labios todos los días y a cada instante; si es así puedes entonces sentirte segura que yo también me encuentro bien, pues tu felicidad es la mia amor y aunque te extraño con cada parte de mi ser, soy consciente que nuestra promesa de volver a vernos se hace cada día mas fuerte. Moriré si no vuelvo a verme en tus ojos… esos ojos que tanto adoro y que iluminaron mi mundo desde el mismo instante en el que los vi, ellos al igual que tu sonrisa llenaron mi vida de una calidez maravillosa, la misma que siento cada vez que pienso en ti, la misma que justo ahora me envuelve._**

**_Cuando recibí tu carta a solo una semana de habernos despedido no puedes imaginar la emoción que me embargo, la tome entre mis manos y la bese tantas veces, pues sabia que cada línea en ella salía de tu corazón y tu alma… quisiera tener las palabras exactas para expresarte lo que llevo dentro del pecho… poder contar con ese talento, pero dudo que alguien lo tenga, en realidad dudo que existan en el mundo palabras que logren definir lo que hacen crecer día a día en mí._**

**_Decir que es amor, tal vez para muchos seria lo adecuado, yo lo considero limitado, necesito de algo mas vasto para expresar lo que llevo dentro del pecho… infinito, si esa puede ser una buena palabras, porque se acopla a muchas de las cosas que deseo contigo, amarte infinitamente, besarte infinitamente… hacerte infinitamente feliz y serlo a tu lado, entonces nuestra palabra por el día de hoy seria esa, nuestro amor es infinito Candy, puede llegar hasta ti y alcanzarte, puede llevarme a mi y sentir que estamos juntos, nuestro amor puede hacer muchas cosas._**

**_Te entregue mi vida Candice Andley, esta en tus manos desde el mismo instante en el que te dije que te amaba, soy tuyo sin reservas, seré el hombre que necesites, solo déjame llenar de todo el amor que mi corazón tiene para ti, yo te amo con todo lo que existe en mi Candy._**

**_Siempre tuyo,_**

**_Fabrizio Di Carlo Pavese._**

La chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios a medida que leía y que sus ojos se iluminaran, mientras sentía que su pecho se llenaba de una emoción maravillosa, él tenía razón cuando decía que su amor eran infinito y podía acercarlos, podía sentir el sentimientos que compartía con el joven flotar en el aire. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Albert, estos lucían llenos de una tranquilidad y paz maravillosa. Ella cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, intentando organizar sus pensamientos, cada palabra del joven fue como un bálsamo para su alma atormentada, no había en esta revelaciones, ni coincidencias… solo encontró al mismo Fabrizio que dejo hace poco mas de un mes en Florencia, ese que cualquiera podía comparar con Terry… decir que eran la misma persona, pero que nadie terminaría asegurando que lo fuesen, todo esto era tan complicado – Dejo libre otro suspiro y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Cómo hare para separar a uno del otro si me encuentro con cosas como estas? – Pregunto mirando a Albert y a Ángela quienes se encontraban frente a ella. – En realidad la pregunta seria ¿Lograre un día hacerlo? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- Nadie dijo que fuese sencillo Candy, pero créeme lo harás… has logrado superar situaciones difíciles antes, solo tienes que dejarte ayudar y no enfrascarte en una idea… no te ciegues – Le dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta que le revelaba a Candy parte de sus sospechas.

Ella asintió, después de un minuto de silencio el joven y la mujer decidieron salir dejando a la chica a solas, Ángela bajo por un té y se lo ofreció para que lograse descansar un poco, minutos después la rubia había caído en un profundo sueño.

Después de dejar a Candy mas tranquila Albert llego a su habitación, se sentía tan cansado que lo primero que hizo fue tumbar sobre la cama, mientras su mirada se perdía y los recuerdos volvían a inundarlo, cerró los ojos sintiéndose completamente frustrado, estaba atado de manos… necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿Pero con quien? Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo con Richard Grandchester tan solo tenia algunas dudas y la mayoría ahora se habían derrumbado, o habían cambiado totalmente, la teoría de los gemelos en ese entonces le pareció descabellada y ahora no tenia cabida, tal vez el hombre podía investigar mejor todo este asunto, él tenia mucho mas contactos y estaba seguro que lograría llegar a una conclusión lógica, sin embargo no podía olvidar que involucrar al duque en esto era delicado, se trababa de su hijo, de ese hijo que él creía muerto, su primogénito… y también estaba la familia Di Carlo, si Fabrizio en realidad era Terry ¿Cómo había llegado con ellos? Y lo mas importante ¿Sabía él quien era en realidad y lo estaba ocultando? ¿Sabían los Di Carlo quien era el joven que tenían en su casa ocupando el lugar de su hijo? Todas estas preguntas iban a terminar por volverlo loco – Se coloco de pie y camino hasta el baño, necesitaba relajarse con algo, enfocar su mente en otra cosa, él mismo se preparo la bañera, despojándose de toda su ropa se introdujo en ella, dejando que el aroma de las esencias lo envolviera, cerró los ojos e intento llenar su cabeza con imágenes que no tuviesen nada que ver con acertijos, dudas o teorías absurdas. De inmediato la imagen de Fransheska llego hasta él, si bien ella podía llevarlo a pensar de nuevo en el asunto que lo había atormentado también podía alejarlo de este por completo, se concentro en todas esas veces que compartió con la chica, las emociones que ella despertaba en su ser, como la extraña… sus besos, sus caricias, esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que lo hacia volar… cuanto deseaba perder en sus ojos. En ese instante recordó la carta que la joven le había enviado, la había olvidado por completo con tanto contratiempo.

Salió de la bañera envolviéndose con una toalla y camino hasta su habitación, busco su saco encontrando el sobre dentro de este, lo tomó y regreso hasta la tina; una vez en esta procedió a abrir el sobre no sin antes llevárselo al rostro y absorber el dulce aroma de la chica impregnado en este, con cuidado extrajo las hojas colocando el sobre a un lado sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la bañera, extendió la carta frente a sus ojos y comenzó a leer.

_**Florencia, 07 de julio de 1.921.**_

**_Mi príncipe, mi amor,_**

**_Han pasado apenas unos días desde que nos separamos y ya siento extrañarte demasiado, todos los días busco algo en lo cual distraerme, cualquier cosa que logre llenar mis días para no sentir este vacio de saberte tan lejos… a cada momento mas lejos de mí, como quisiera poder volar y llegar hasta ti Albert, abrazarte y besarte hasta que todo este dolor de no tenerte a mi lado desaparezca, sé que prometimos no estar triste, pero eso es inevitable mi vida… quiero tanto, tanto tenerte a mi lado Albert._**

**_Será mejor hablar de otro tema, uno mas alegre… sabes que si existe algo que no soporto es verte mal, cada vez que tú estés feliz y sonriente yo también lo estaré, te amo muchísimo mi vida… mi Sol, como anhelo perderme en el cielo de tus ojos, escucharte reír. Creo que nunca te dije que me encantaba estar entre tus brazos… si no fue así lamento no haberlo hecho, me sentía tan bien cuando me abrazabas… me hacías sentir única, especial… la mujer mas feliz del mundo, como si sobre la tierra no hubiese un lugar mas seguro ni mas placentero que estar cerca de tu corazón._**

**_Las clases de ballet con las chicas van muy bien, dentro de poco tendremos una puesta en escena, la pieza fue escrita por el maestro de música del colegio, claro esta bajo la supervisión de la madre superiora, es bonita… pero lamentablemente no cuenta con la fuerza y la pasión de las grandes piezas, sin embargo es un buen inicio, tal vez mas adelante podamos convencerlas para ser menos convencionales e integrar a algunos chicos al grupo, sé que es difícil pero sabes que cuando me propongo algo no descanso hasta lograrlo… Albert te extraño muchísimo amor, tanto que las horas me parecen días y los días meses, sé que apenas estarás llegando a tu casa y tendrás muchas cosas pendientes, demasiados asuntos que atender… pero por favor no dejes de escribirme, necesito sentirme cerca de ti, gracias por la carta que enviaste antes de zarpar de Southampton, me hizo muy feliz y la leo todas las noches antes de quedarme dormida con la única intensión de mantenerme unida a ti, no olvides nunca que mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida entera espera por ti._**

**_Con todo mi amor, Siempre tuya…_**

**_Fransheska Di Carlo Pavese._**

El joven dejo libre un suspiro al terminar y cerró los ojos sin poder evitar que un par de lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, cada palabras de la chica lo llenaba de felicidad, pero también lo sumía en una desesperación, en una profunda tristeza… todos los días le rogaba al cielo que oyese sus plegarias y le diese la gracia de poder estar de nuevo junta a la dueña de su corazón y su alma, él sentía al igual que ella la necesidad de llenar sus días para no ser consciente de este vacio que era no tenerla junto a él, como deseaba poder ser aire y viajar con el viento, atravesar tierras y océanos, llegar hasta ella y no separarse nunca mas, encerrarla entre sus brazos y guardarla allí para toda la eternidad, mantenerla junto a este corazón que ya le pertenecía… desde el mismo instante en que le brindo aquella sonrisa maravillosa.

Sintiendo el agua fría se decidió a salir de esta, en realidad todo a su alrededor se le hacia frio y gris… ¿Por qué antes no lo había sentido así? Al menos con tanta fuerza, seguramente porque ahora una mitad de él estaba lejos de allí, la había encontrado… al fin la había encontrado. – Camino hasta el armario, busco un pijama y se coloco, después que guardo la carta de Fransheska junto a donde guardaba las demás cosas que conservaba de la chica camino hasta su cama y se tendió en esta, al fin el sueño logro vencerlo y no despertó hasta entrada la tarde cuando bajo y compartió el té con su tía y Candy quien lo hizo por petición de la mujer, extrañamente ambos notaron que la dama se mostraba sonriente y… hasta cariñosa con ambos, pero era tanto lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos que no le prestaron mucha atención.

Cuando bajo del tren lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue a su familia quienes los esperaban en uno de los andenes, las mujeres tenían dibujadas hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros y aunque el hombre también se veía contento seguía manteniendo ese carácter rígido y distante, se acomodo el saco un poco y camino hasta ellos, no llevaba mucho cuando su hermana comenzó a correr hasta él y lo amarro en un abrazo que le quito todo el aire de sus pulmones.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto! – Fue lo primero que escucho de los labios de esta hermosa mujer que lucía sencillamente impactante, tenia cierta luz que Neil nunca había visto en ella.

- Yo también Elisa ¡Que hermosa luces! – Expreso con el mismo entusiasmo que a ella la invadía.

- No… estoy igual que siempre, sin embargo tú luces muy guapo, casi ni logro reconocerte… te ves tan bien, déjame darte otro abrazo – Dijo con emoción.

- ¡Hijo que alegría tenerte por fin en casa! – Menciono al fin Sarah cuando llego hasta donde los jóvenes se encontraban y haciéndole un ademan a Elisa le indico que ella también deseaba abrazar a su hijo.

- Madre, muchas gracias por venir… usted también luce como una reina, lo años no parecen pasar por usted – Contesto el joven con una sonrisa.

- Siempre tan galante Neil, pero no perdamos mas tiempo aquí, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y toda esta gente… no entiendo de donde salen, parecen multiplicarse – Dijo la mujer tomando al joven del brazo para caminar con él.

- Hijo bienvenido ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Lo saludo John menos efusivo que su hermana y madre, pero con verdadera sinceridad.

- Bien padre, me alegra verlo – Expreso dándole un abrazo al hombre. Después poso su mirada en el pequeño Frederick quien se encontraba en los brazos de su niñera, extendiéndole los brazos al niño quien lo mirada con una sonrisa – ¡Ven con tu tío campeón! – El niño miro a su madre y al ver que esta le sonreía acepto ir con el moreno -¡Mira que grande y guapo luces! Creo que tienes mucho más de Leagan que de Wells – Expreso con una sonrisa observando los brillantes ojos del niño, esto para Elisa fue muy divertido sin embargo para su madre no tanto.

- Neil, Frederick es idéntico a su padre… - Dijo la joven rompiendo en una pequeña carcajada.

- Pues no lo creo, te aseguro que existe mucho de los Leagan en él ¿No es así caballero? – Pregunto al niño con una mirada picara. Este asintió con una sonrisa provocando la alegría de todos, a excepción de la Sarah quien pensaba que el primogénito debía calcar la imagen del padre.

Mientras recorrían el camino hasta su casa se entretuvieron en otros temas, la vida de Neil en Charleston, los aciertos del chico en los negocios, la compra de las acciones, algunos detalles de la vida de Elisa… mas expuestos por su madre que por ella misma, lo amoroso y detallista que era Frank, todo un ejemplo de caballero, enfrascándose en lo afortunada que era su hija de tenerlo a su lado, desviviéndose por ella. Los jóvenes de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, no podían hacer nada mas pues con ellos se encontraba la niñera de Frederick, sin embargo sus gestos decían mas que todas las palabras que pudiese expresar; aunque la mujer no quería llegar hasta este tema se vio obligada a hacerlo.

- Imagino que conoces de la llegada de William al país – Dijo con cautela. El joven solo asintió en silencio pero de inmediato su semblante cambio – Me vi en la obligación de invitarlos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños Neil, como comprenderás son parte de la familia y… - El moreno la detuvo.

- No veo problema en ello madre, me alegrara mucho ver de nuevo al tío – Menciono en tono calmado pero desvió su mirada de la Elisa.

La joven también dirigió su mirada a otro lado, entendió de inmediato que su hermano se había incomodado por el comentario de su madre y eso la hizo molestarse ¿Acaso nadie le había enseñado a Sarah Leagan que se debe tener tacto con algunos temas? – Se pregunto en pensamientos. El silencio se apodero del auto hasta que llegaron a la casa, el joven se detuvo un momento admirando la gran fachada de la casa Leagan… su casa.

Desde el otro lado de la calle unos ojos observaban a la espera por que ella saliese, esta era una rutina que se había planteado desde hacia varios días, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos; aun no lograba entender la magia que envolvía a esta mujer… pero lo que fuese ya lo tenia atrapado, necesitaba hablar con ella, demostrarle que le importaba, necesitaba tenerla a su lado, verla sonreír y que fuese por y para él, hasta ahora había logrado saber algunas cosas de ella, que era hija de Luciano Di Carlo y Fiorella Pavese, que había estudiado en Francia y le encantaba la danza, una mujer de espíritu libre como a él le gustaban, pues estas mujeres siempre se le habían planteado como un reto… llevaban dentro de si una pasión que despertaba en él la lujuria, el deseo, en eso precisamente se había convertido Fransheska Di Carlo para él, en un reto… uno muy interesante y también muy difícil, desde aquella ultima tarde en la cual había intercambiado algunas palabras, no había logrado acercarse de nuevo a ella; aunque venia todas las tardes al teatro para verla, ese hombre siempre pasaba a buscarla, la chica no salía sola, ni siquiera en compañía de sus alumnas, solo cuando él llegaba por ella. – Poso su mirada en la entrada del edificio, lanzo la coletilla del cigarrillo a un lado, se acomodo la chaqueta y se disponía a bajar del auto cuando vio que el joven llegaba de nuevo, esta vez decidió que no se quedaría allí como un idiota, bajo y se encamino.

A unos pasos del lugar vio como el hombre salía en compañía de ella, quien se veía hermosa, sonriente… el hombre le regalo también una sonrisa y le tomó la mano para depositar un beso en esta, haciendo que Enzo se congelara en el lugar… después de eso le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara y camino hasta el lado del piloto para subir él, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, el joven intento dar un par de pasos seguramente para encararlo pero algo que dijo ella lo hizo detenerse, subió al auto, lo encendió y salió del lugar como una bala. Dejando a Martoglio con un mal sabor de boca, esta situación le estaba resultando ridícula, él era un hombre bien plantado, no se dejaría intimidar por un mamarracho con ínfulas de realeza, nada mas había que ver la forma en que miraba y caminaba… como si se creyese el dueño del mundo.

- Que equivocado estas hombrecito… que equivocado estas, el mundo no es de aquellos que se quedan en sus castillos a observarlo, el mundo es de los que salen a buscarlo y tú no eres de esos… si piensas que con tu actitud impedirás que me acerque a esa mujer estas mal… créeme que será todo un placer mostrarte cuan iluso eres – Dijo para si mientras encendía su auto y salía del lugar.

Llego hasta un café donde se reuniría con algunos socios, los hombres al verlo se colocaron de pie y haciéndole una ademan lo invitaron a sentarse, trataron algunos temas de interés durante unos minutos pero al ver que el hombre se distraía con mucha frecuencia y lo irritado que se encontraba, uno de ellos quien mas confianza le tenia se aventuro a preguntarle que le sucedía, el hombre tenia una ligera noción de porque el estado de su amigo.

- Martoglio ¿Qué te sucede hombre? ¿Estas molesto por algo? – Pregunto con voz calmada.

- No es nada, un pequeño percance… nada de importancia – Contesto con rapidez tomando entres sus manos la taza de café con su respectiva porción de brandy, como solía tomarlo.

- Pues no lo parece – Dijo otro mas arriesgado – Estamos tratando un asunto muy importante y tu cabeza parece estar en otro lado… ¿Será acaso alguna mujer amigo Martoglio? – Inquirió buscando la mirada del hombre.

- Efectivamente amigo Corasí, pero no cualquier mujer le puedo asegurar… - Dijo ante que otro de los hombres lo interrumpiera.

- No me cabe la menor duda… será que la distinguida dama tiene nombre, vera para tenerlo a usted tan cautivado debe ser todo un ejemplar – Al ver que el rostro del hombre se tensaba agrego – Sin ánimos de ofender hombre… véalo como simple curiosidad.

- Su nombre es Fransheska Di Carlo Pavese, hija de Luciano Di Carlo, el dueño de los laboratorios – Respondió sin mucho énfasis, tomando de nuevo la taza de café.

- ¡Vaya la princesa Di Carlo! – Exclamo Corasí con una sonrisa – Pues mucha razón en estar así, la señorita en cuestión es una de las mujeres mas hermosas de Florencia… me atrevería a decir de Italia – Señalo manteniendo el mismo animo.

- Imagino que el inconveniente será el que este comprometida – Indico uno de ellos.

- En parte… aunque es un asunto del cual pretendo ocuparme muy pronto – Sentencio con seguridad mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa.

- Permíteme darte un consejo Enzo – Menciono su amigo – Vete con cuidado con esa gente, los Andley son personas muy importante y sobretodo el novio de la señorita Di Carlo, él es el dueño de todo y créeme aunque parezca un hombre sencillo y calmado, no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados viendo como intentas conquistar a su prometida – Agrego con seriedad.

- Ya he sido testigo de eso Marcel, el muy idiota no la deja ni a Sol ni a sombra, pasa todas las tardes por ella al teatro… - Uno de los hombres lo interrumpió.

- Espera un momento, no entiendo ¿Estas hablando de William Andley? – Inquirió el hombre con desconcierto. El interrogado asintió, no conocía el nombre del hombre que buscaba a Fransheska pero intuía que era ese. – Pero si ese hombre dejo el país hace más de un mes, lo sé pues mi tío tiene acciones en el banco que acaban de abrir en la ciudad y le escuche decirlo – Contesto mirando a Enzo a los ojos.

- ¿Entonces quien es el hombre que tú has visto Enzo? – Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, el hombre frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo es el caballero que has visto junto a la chica? – Pregunto su amigo.

- Es joven de unos veinticinco años, tal vez menos, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules… alto… - Corasí lo detuvo en ese momento.

- Ese hombre es Fabrizio Di Carlo – Expreso con una carcajada – El chico es el hermano mayor de la señorita, un poco extraño… miren que romper una relación de años con Antonella Sanguinetti, yo hubiese dado la mitad de mi fortuna por tener a esa mujer entre mis brazos – Agrego tomando su taza de café y con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, pero es que el chico no es tonto… según mi mujer la rompió porque entablo una con la hermana de Andley, ese rumor comenzó a correr desde el día de la fiesta de inauguración del banco, yo no pude asistir pues estaba de viaje… atendiendo un negocio importante, pero según me conto mi mujer la Sanguinetti monto espectáculo y todo… tanto que hizo que ese par dejara la fiesta a la mitad – Comento con naturalidad.

- Que mujer más idiota, no solo hizo el ridículo frente a toda Florencia… sino que además le dio la oportunidad a Di Carlo de tener la excusa perfecta para irse con la americana y tener su propia fiesta privada… que seguramente fue mucho más entretenida – Expreso Corasí con malicia.

Ante el comentario del hombre todos rompieron en una carcajada, Martoglio la acompaño pero en su cabeza se instalo de inmediato la idea de saber que la joven estaba lejos de su prometido… este la había abandonado por volver a su país y eso a él le daba mucha ventaja, no existía nadie mas vulnerable que una mujer sola y acongojada, ahora sabia exactamente como y donde atacar.

El salón se encontraba exquisitamente decorado en tonos bronce, azul cobalto y blanco, sobrio y elegante acorde a la ocasión, no podía esperarse menos de Sarah Leagan, una mujer que si algo la caracterizaba era el buen gusto y la elegancia, ella sabía perfectamente como combinar los elementos perfecto para crear un ambiente digno de uno de los solteros mas codiciados y admirados de la ciudad, y eso precisamente era su hijo, desde el mismo momento que en se corrió la voz que el joven se encontraba trabajando para el emporio Andley, la mayoría de las solteras de la ciudad prácticamente se habían enfocado en conseguir un lugar seguro como la pareja de la velada de Neil, todas se disputaban captar la atención del joven a como diera lugar.

Esto no podía más que llenar de orgullo a Sarah, pero para elevar un poco más su ego también agrego a la lista de cualidades del chico su reciente adquisición de acciones dentro del banco en Charleston, como era de esperarse esto acrecentó el interés de las hijas de las mejores familias de Chicago.

Estudiaba cada detalle con una amplia sonrisa, tenia la esperanza que el día de hoy su hijo fuese cautivado por la belleza y la elegancia de alguna de las damas presentes; sin embargo no podía obviar la molestia de tener a Candy entre sus invitadas, solo rogaba a Dios que el capricho de Neil hubiese llegado a su fin. - Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre anuncio que los primeros invitados acababan de llegar, salió rumbo a la entrada principal para recibirlos, así uno a uno fueron colmando el lugar.

Casi cuarenta minutos después el joven hizo su aparición, se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera cuando sus ojos captaron a los Andley que hacían su entrada, Albert, la tía abuela y Candy… mas su mirada una vez prendida de la muchacha fue incapaz de liberarse de ese embrujo que ella creaba en él. Lucía realmente esplendida, envuelta en un hermoso vestido de raso rojo escarlata con un escote cuadro, que dejaba generosamente a la vista una parte de la maravillosa piel de sus pechos, esa piel delicada, tersa, cremosa y provocativa que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco, el diseño del vestido marcaba todo su talle resaltando las curvas de las caderas de la chica quien se movía con extraordinaria soltura, con ese toque desenfadado y al mismo tiempo elegante que la caracterizaba, el cabello recogido en un moño que dejaba libre varias ondas, bajando a su espalda y hombros como en una cascada. Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su corazón retomase su ritmo normal y lograr respirar, sentía que había dejado de hacerlo desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos captaron su figura. Bajo muy despacio… aunque deseaba correr hasta ella y abrazarla lo mejor era actuar de manera natural.

- ¡Hijo bienvenido! – Menciono Sarah con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos caminando para darle un abrazo al moreno.

- Gracias madre, vaya fiesta… - Dijo con una sonrisa sin saber que mas decir.

- Es lo mínimo que te mereces Neil, no te imaginas cuan orgulloso estamos de ti hijo – Expreso la mujer tomando la mano de su hijo y caminando para empezar a lucirlo.

El joven comenzó a sentirse incomodo al ver como su madre se esmeraba en exponer sus "Cualidades" ante las familias de bien de la ciudad y haciendo énfasis en su soltería, solo le faltaba un cartel en el pecho que dijese "Se venden al mejor postor" En este caso seria algunas de las hijas de las ilustres familia invitadas esta noche, seguramente su madre había notado la manera en la cual había observado a  
Candy y había adivinado sus deseos de acercarse a ella.

Minutos después fue rescatado por su hermana quien acababa de llegar y lucia sumamente hermosa en un vestido negro que hacia lucir su figura de manera sensual y elegante.

- Hermanita gracias a Dios llegas – Logro decir una vez que se separaron un poco del grupo en el cual se encontraba – Mi madre pretende comprometerme esta noche con la primera mujer que vea disponible – Agrego con un tono mitad broma mitad molestia.

- Créeme que no lo podría en duda… que guapo luces Neil – Dijo con una sonrisa que hacia brillar sus ojos miel mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al chico.

- He quedado reducido a nada comparado contigo hermanita, bien podría decir que eres la mujer mas hermosa que han visto mis ojos esta noche… - Se detuvo cuando sus ojos enfocaron la figura de Candy en compañía de Albert, Archie y Annie.

- Creo que acabas de cambiar de opinión – Expreso Elisa en tono de reproche cuando su mirada encontró al otro lado del salón lo que había captado la atención de su hermano.

- ¿Celosa? – Pregunto divertido tomando la mano de su hermana.

- ¿Yo? Por favor ¡Jamás! Y menos de ella – Respondió con seguridad.

El joven levanto una ceja y dejo ver media sonrisa que Elisa conocía muy bien, mientras se llevaba la mano de ella a los labios para darle un beso muy suave, ella no pudo evitar dejar ver una sonrisa y mirarlo con un dejo de tristeza. Seguramente era muy difícil para él toda esta situación, tener tan cerca a la mujer que amaba y saber al mismo tiempo que ella seguía siendo inalcanzable… verse atrapado en un amor imposible… como el suyo por Jules – Dejo libre un suspiro y busco los ojos de su hermano viendo en ellos un brillo distinto, hermoso.

- Ven, vamos a saludar a la tía abuela – Menciono sorprendiendo a Neil. Tuvo que halarlo del brazo disimuladamente para hacerlo avanzar.

- Elisa, esperemos unos minutos… acaban de llegar, aun hay muchas personas a las cuales no he saludado, es de mala educación – Decía el joven mientras era arrastrado por el salón.

- No es mala educación, es completamente normal… se supone que somos familias, a nadie le extrañara que nos acerquemos a ellos – Indico con una mirada severa.

- Pero Elisa… - Se interrumpió pues ya era muy tarde para detener a su hermana.

- Buenas noches, tía abuela que alegría verla – Menciono la joven caminando hasta la matrona para darle un abrazo - ¿Cómo ha seguido su salud? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Mucho mejor hija, muchas gracias… que hermosa luces ¿Cómo esta tu familia? – Inquirió la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien gracias tía – Respondió volviéndose a su hermano quien se encontraba congelado ante la imagen de la rubia. – Tío William, bienvenido… hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a visitarlo, como comprenderá la vida de casada no es sencilla – Agrego mirando al rubio a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Elisa, no te preocupes… hace un par de días llegamos de Nueva York – Contesto el joven con amabilidad – Me alegra verte bien – Completo con la misma sonrisa que ella mostraba.

- Imagino… Candy, el viaje te sentó muy bien, luces diferente – Dijo mirando a la rubia de pies a cabeza con la misma sonrisa mecánica.

- Gracias Elisa, tú también luces muy hermosa, el matrimonio te ha sentado de maravilla – Expreso la rubia y para sorpresa de mucho la sinceridad era palpable en cada palabra.

- En realidad yo diría que luce esplendorosa – Dijo Neil al fin saliendo del mutismo en el cual se encontraba, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos ámbar. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido del moreno, le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco hasta él.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Neil! – Expreso dándole un abrazo que él recibió con verdadera alegría, se separo aun con la sonrisa en los labios – Te ves tan cambiado, ahora pareces todo un ejecutivo… muy guapo – Agrego la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

- No podía ser de otra manera, yo no solo le enseñe sobre balances y números, también copio parte de mi estilo – Menciono Archie divertido.

Todos los presentes rieron a coro por las ocurrencias del chico, sin embargo Elisa se notaba aun tensa, la luz en los ojos de Neil no le pronosticaba nada bueno. Annie notando esto también, se acerco un poco hasta el joven para felicitarlo, Archie la imito y Albert segundos después los siguió. Para Emilia Elroy no paso desapercibida la emoción del festejado en cuanto vio a la rubia, sus años no habían pasado en vano, podía distinguir perfectamente un sentimiento de otro y algo le decía que el encaprichamiento que Neil alguna vez tuvo por Candice había cambiado a un sentimiento mas fuerte, un pequeño destello de esperanza brillo en su mente, al ver que la rubia lo trataba con mas cordialidad, su sonrisa era sincera al igual que la alegría de ver al joven; resumiendo todo esto… no seria mala idea que el compromiso del cual una vez se hablo volviese a ser tocado de nuevo, tal vez todos podían resultar gratamente sorprendidos.

Minutos después la presencia del chico fue requerida por su madre y la de la pelirroja por su esposo quien se había enfrascado con su suegro en una conversación de finanzas olvidándose por completo de su esposa, hasta el momento en el cual Sarah le hizo ver muy educadamente el descuido. Los Andley se encontraban en su mesa compartiendo con algunos conocidos que llegaban para saludarlos después de tanto tiempo sin ver a los jóvenes. Así fue trascurriendo la velada hasta que llego el momento de inaugurar la pista de baile, Annie emocionada le pidió a Archie acompañarla… mientras Albert y Candy solo veían a los invitados tomar sus posiciones llenos de alegría, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al recordar lo maravilloso que era sentir como Fabrizio guía su cuerpo, era como volar. Albert le dio un suave apretón en la mano para reconfortarla, él también sentía esa necesidad de tener a Fransheska a su lado, a su mente llego el recuerdo de esa ultima fiesta que compartieron antes de salir de Florencia, ella lucía tan hermosa.

- ¿Señorita Candy seria usted tan amable de concederme el honor de esta pieza? – Pregunto Neil sorprendiéndolos, sacándolos de sus pensamientos. El moreno tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada brillante, aunque Candy se tardo unos segundos en reaccionar acepto la mano que este le ofrecía con entusiasmo.

De esta manera ambos salieron rumbo a la pista, dejando a mas de una chica decepcionada al ver como el joven se desvivía por abalar a la rubia, parecía no tener ojos para nadie mas en ese lugar. La música comenzó a inundar con sus delicadas notas el ambiente, elevando a todos los allí presente a un estado sublime. Neil no podía sentirse mas nervioso, el perfume de Candy, su calor, sus ojos, sus sonrisa… todo en ella lo hacia trasportarse a un lugar mágico, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para parecer tranquilo, pero había algo en ella que se lo impedía, era esa luz que irradiaba, sus ojos parecían tener la fuerza del Sol… su belleza se desbordaba.

- Me alegra mucho verte bien Neil – Esbozo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras miraba al chico a los ojos y daban vueltas en el centro de la pista.

- Gracias, a mi también me alegra verte bien… luces diferente Candy… - Se detuvo al ver que la sonrisa de la rubia se hacia mas amplia.

- Me siento diferente – Menciono con tranquilidad – Feliz, me siento muy feliz Neil – Agrego.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial? – No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, algo dentro de si le decía que esta felicidad tenia nombre y apellido y eso lo hizo tensarse.

- En realidad muchos… pero existe uno en especial, estoy viva Neil… estoy viva, así como muchas de las personas que me importan, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que el mundo no solo era muerte y dolor… que existían muchos motivos por los cuales continuar, la vida coloco esos motivos de nuevo en mi camino – Contesto con una emoción que no podía disimular.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que tendré que hacer un viaje a Europa – Acoto con una alegría que intentaba ocultar la pena que lo había embargado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te sucede algo malo? – Inquirió ella malentendiendo las palabras del joven.

- No… no Candy, nada… es solo que te ves tan hermosa y radiante, todo esta muy bien – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto ella de nuevo buscando los ojos del chico, pero este de inmediato los esquivo y dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, las cosas también han cambiado para mí, tengo un trabajo estable que me trae muchas satisfacciones, puedo decir que por primera vez en la vida me siento útil, he comenzado a cosechar éxitos… me he independizado de mis padres, y le he demostrado a muchos que soy un hombre capaz, no solo de valerme por mi mismo, sino también de mantener mi palabra… - Se detuvo al ver que ella no apartaba su mirada de él, estudiando cada reacción.

- ¿Y tu corazón? ¿Cómo esta Neil? – Ella lo miraba a los ojos y él podía sentir que estos eran unas ventanas abiertas a su alma.

Neil se quedo congelado sin saber que decir, el aire en sus pulmones pareció desaparecer por completo pues no conseguía respirar, la mano que tenia en la cintura de la chica tembló ligeramente, para su alivio fue consciente que la música había llegado a su fin, le dedico una sonrisa y camino con ella de regreso a su mesa. Candy se sorprendió ante la reacción del chico pero no dijo nada, al parecer había tocado un punto débil en él y prefirió al igual que este dejar la conversación de lado, los ojos de Neil le decían que… - Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de la tía abuela.

- Que linda pareja hacen, todas las miradas del salón estaban puestas en ustedes – Menciono la mujer con alegría.

- Estarían mas por Candy que por mí tía, es ella quien esta noche luce esplendida – Indico el moreno con una sonrisa, pero esta ya no tenia el mismo brillo.

- No me des todo el crédito Neil, después de todo tú eres el soltero mas codiciado de la noche – Expreso ella para seguir el juego de la mujer.

- Creo que en eso te equivocas Candy… si las mujeres de Chicago desean conseguir un marido hoy, la mejor opción es el tío aquí presente... y en segundo lugar me puedes colocar a mi, pero lo sigo dudando – Manifestó con la misma sonrisa tomando asiento, mientras tomaba la copa de champagne que el mozo le ofrecía, sin embargo no paso por alto la mirada que el rubio y Candy compartieron, así como tampoco lo hizo la matrona.

- En todo caso Neil hoy tú eres el festejado… y yo no tengo interés en conseguir una esposa en este lugar… - El joven estaba apunto de decir algo mas cuando la voz de John Leagan capto la atención de todos.

- Buenas noches a todos los hoy presentes, es un honor para mí y mi familia contar su presencia esta noche, esta es una ocasión muy especial, nuestro hijo Neil celebra un año mas de vida… una vida que cada día promete mas y mas, llenándonos de orgullo y felicidad al ver como ha crecido, convirtiéndose en un hombre cabal, exitoso, comprensivo… un hombre que ha demostrado cuanta entereza es capaz de tener el ser humano cuando se lo propone… Hijo acércate por favor – Pidió el hombre con una sonrisa. – Queremos celebrar este día tan especial para nosotros – Agrego con emoción mientras miraba a su hijo.

Junto al hombre se encontraba Sarah, Elisa y Frank Wells, estos lucían sonrientes, aunque la efusividad de la chica se notaba mucho mas, le hizo un ademan a su hermano con la mano mientras su sonrisa se hacía mas amplia. Neil se excuso y colocándose de pie se dirigió hasta donde lo esperaban, de inmediato un enorme pastel adornado con los mismos tonos del resto de la decoración fue llevado hasta ellos, las velas encendidas contaban la edad del chico, veinticuatro años… poco a poco todos los invitaron se fueron acercando y comenzaron a entonar el feliz cumpleaños, una vez terminado las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Hermanito! Te falta poco para que cumplas los treinta ya deberías casarte y darme sobrinos – Dijo Elisa divertida mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Pretendo seguirle los pasos al tío Elisa, ya él tiene los treinta y acaba de decir que no esta interesado en conseguir una esposa esta noche… - La pelirroja lo detuvo.

- Será porque ya tiene una a su lado – Esbozo ella sin poder evitarlo, pero después se arrepintió cuando el joven frunció el ceño.

- O será que al igual que a mí, ninguna de las aquí presente le llama la atención, siento como si estuviese en medio de una atelier, todas parecen maniquís – Dijo en tono de broma.

- ¡Neil! Eres un odioso – Expreso ella en tono de reproche. Él dejo libre una carcajada y la abrazo de nuevo – Además de un mentiroso… no creas que no vi como mirabas a Candy cuando bailaban – Señalo en el mismo tono.

- Por favor Elisa, no empieces con eso… mira que presiento que Sarah esta esperando que todo el mundo se vaya para darme un sermón largo y tendido – Dijo con desgano.

- Esta bien… esta bien, pero deberías darte la oportunidad de bailar con alguna de las damas presentes, no se ve bien que el homenajeado no comparta con los invitados – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Perfecto, entonces pienso invadir de nuevo la pista pero esta vez en compañía de una de las mujeres mas hermosas de Chicago… lastima que sea casada – Contesto con una mirada y una sonrisa picara.

- Neil no vayas a cometer alguna locura… - Él la interrumpió.

- Me permite esta pieza madame – Dijo extendiéndole la mano a la chica. Ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza y recibió la mano del joven.

Se encaminaron hasta la pista de baile y se adueñaron de esta de inmediato, él la guía magistralmente a ella, ambos sonreía y disfrutaban de esa complicidad que con el paso de los años no solo se mantenía sino que se hacia mas fuerte.

El cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, dejando ver millones de estrellas que lo adornaban con su luz, el aire era cálido y se encontraba cargado del dulce aroma del jardín, la Luna plateada y enorme se reflejaba en la piscina, movida apenas por la ligera brisa que llegaba esporádicamente, haciendo temblar la imagen en suaves ondas; en resumen este cuadro perfecto se podía apreciar con mucha frecuencia en la hermosa región de Toscana, él disfrutaba de esta libertad, de esta intimidad, de esta soledad… poder dejar a sus pensamientos volar, imaginar que sabia quien era, que todas las dudas habían desaparecido, que el miedo y la culpa se habían esfumado, dejándolo al fin en paz, llenándolo de esa tranquilidad por la que tantas veces había rogado al cielo. Pero que hasta ahora no había alcanzado… al menos no por completo; era extraño pero cuando estaba junto a Candy nada de eso importaba, ella parecía llenar su mundo de tal manera que a él no le importaba el pasado, junto a ella no parecía existir el miedo, las dudas, el dolor… junto a ella todo era perfecto, era completamente feliz; por eso cada vez que pensaba en confesarle la verdad un miedo intenso lo paralizaba, no quería alejarla o aun peor que ella lo viese con lastima, como a alguien extraño, enfermo… no podría soportar que los sentimientos de la chica cambiasen, no quería por nada del mundo perder lo que había alcanzado con ella.

- Estas aquí… - Menciono Fransheska a su lado sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, la joven se sentó junto a él y le tomó una mano mientras le sonreía. - ¿Qué sucede Fabrizio? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con expresión preocupada.

- Nada… todo esta bien Fran, solo estoy un poco cansado por el trabajo – Respondió mirando a otro lado al tiempo que se estiraba en la silla.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Se detuvo mirando que él fruncía el ceño – Fabrizio hace mucho que no hablas conmigo… en realidad… desde que Antonella llego a tu vida, sabes siempre me decías que ella no podía cambiar nuestra relación, que nosotros éramos inseparables… tú me contabas todo, entre nosotros no habían secretos, pero cuando ella llego todo cambio, sé que me ocultabas muchas cosas para no acrecentar la rabia que ya le tenia, ella te hacia sufrir y tú te quedabas callado, la justificabas, te culpabas de lo sucedido… pero yo te conocía y sabia que intentabas esconder tu dolor de todos… me dolía mucho ver como poco a poco ella te destrozaba y tú no reaccionabas, lo peor de todo Fabrizio es que ni siquiera me lo contabas a mi, preferías hacerlo en silencio… yo estaba allí para ti hermano… - A estas alturas ya ella estaba llorando y su voz se quebraba.

- Fran no te pongas así… por favor no llores – Dijo acercándose hasta ella para darle un abrazo. – Ya todo eso paso hermana… no sufras mas por ello, tú sabes cuanto me arrepiento de todas las locuras que hice, de todo el dolor que les cause, te juro que si estuviese en mis manos regresar el pasado no cometería los mismos errores… si tan solo pudiese encontrar la salida a este vacio – Agrego tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos.

- Estas haciendo lo mismo en este momento Fabrizio… puedo ver que sufres pero te niegas a hablar de ello, yo estoy aquí… estoy aquí para ti hermano – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se acerco hasta ella y la amarro en un abrazo muy fuerte después se separo un poco y le dio un beso en la frente cargado de ternura, era tan frágil y al mismo tiempo había tanta fortaleza dentro de ella, todas las situaciones que había atravesado desde que era apenas una niña habían formando ese carácter… una mujer excepcional sin dudas, su hermana. – Pensaba mientras se alejaba para mirarla a los ojos y secaba delicadamente con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la joven.

- Fran… yo no sé como explicar lo que me sucede, es complicado… pero eso no quiere decir que te excluya de mi vida, simplemente no deseo darles mas problemas… creo que ya les he dado muchos – Dijo con una sonrisa triste – Te juro que nunca quise con mi actitud hacerte sentir mal, tú eres de todas las personas en el mundo, a la que considero mi amiga y mi cómplice, sin tu ayuda yo aun estaría en medio de esa pesadilla de sentirme perdido… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Entonces por que no me cuentas lo que sucede? Y no me digas que no es nada, porque sé que pasa algo – Menciono con seguridad.

- No sé por donde comenzar… las cosas no parecer avanzar, los dolores de cabeza se han ido, así como las pesadillas… sin embargo – Se detuvo buscando las palabras para explicarse - ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que a veces sentía que una tristeza muy grande me embarga? ¿Qué comenzaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo y tenía ganas de salir corriendo, alejarme de todo? - Pregunto con semblante angustiado.

- Si lo recuerdo… fue ese día que… cuando te encontré a punto de irte, decías que tenias que buscarla, que ella estaba mal y te necesitaba, yo te pregunte de quien hablabas y no supiste decirme, pero te veías tan desesperado, tuve prácticamente que obligarte a quedarte, había tanto miedo en tu mirada ese día Fabrizio, claro que lo recuerdo – Contesto mirando a su hermano.

- Bueno, en ese entonces te conté que era un sueño que llegaba a mí con frecuencia, tan borroso e ilógico como todos los demás… solo que ese día por fin había escuchado la voz de esa mujer, la veía llena de dolor y rabia, desesperada… envuelta en sombras oscuras que me impedían verla, sin embargo podía escucharla claramente, su voz era desgarradora… suplicaba por ayuda – Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios él sentía como el dolor lo embargaba de nuevo.

- No entiendo Fabrizio… - El joven la detuvo, respiro profundamente antes para continuar.

- Tengo… Fran yo creo que conozco a esa mujer, aun no la he visto, la verdad no lo sé… - Él se llevo las manos a la cabeza, después respiro de nuevo y volvió a mirar a su hermana – El lugar donde siempre la había visto antes de ese día era frente a un lago… en un par de ocasiones la vi debajo de un gran árbol, este estaba sobre una colina, lo sé por la vista… puedo jurar que era Londres y ella vestía de uniforme… pero su imagen era difusa, no puedo decirte de que color es su cabello o su piel, ni siquiera sus ojos… simplemente sé que era una chica – Agrego mirando a la joven quien no podía disimular su desconcierto.

- Fabri… ¿Una chica en Londres? Pero eso es imposible, tú estudiaste en un colegio… - Él la interrumpió.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero ¿Yo nunca te conté acerca de una chica? No sé… tal vez la conocí en un paseo, una vacaciones de verano, algo así – Pregunto con interés.

- No… todas nuestras vacaciones de verano las pasábamos aquí junto a nuestros padres, a veces viajábamos a Venecia o Cerdeña… nunca tomamos cursos de verano – Contesto sin salir aun de su desconcierto, esforzándose por comprender al joven.

- ¡Dios mío! – Dijo colocándose de pie - ¿Entonces quien es esa mujer y por que siento que estoy unido a ella? – Se concentro en los pocos recuerdos que tenia de esos sueños, fijándose en los detalles… de repente sintió como si un rayo le cayese encima golpeándolo con toda su fuerza. El paisaje donde había visto a la chica la mayoría de las veces… ¡Por Dios! Era el mismo del sueño donde vio a Candy adolescente – Sintió que todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

- Fabri – Lo llamo Fransheska al ver que el joven había perdido el color del rostro, la chica se coloco de pie acercándose hasta él.

- Esto no es posible… es absurdo – Balbuceo el joven aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Fabrizio ¿Qué no es posible? Habla por favor, me estas asuntando – Dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

- Ese lugar es el mismo donde soñé a Candy – Respondió y había una sombra de terror en su mirada, su voz estaba mas ronca de lo usual.

- ¿Candy? ¿Soñaste con Candy? – Inquirió ella de nuevo sintiéndose un poco aliviada, tal vez… ese lugar de cual hablaba era un claro cerca del rio… la chica pudo ser cualquiera de sus vecinas, la hermana de Ángelo por ejemplo.

- Si… pero no era la Candy que conocemos, en mi sueño la vi de esos catorce o quince años, el peinado era diferente, estaba con… era el hijo del duque, aunque a él no lo vi con claridad – Respondió sin mirarla a los ojos, su rostro estaba tenso.

- ¿Con Terry? – Pregunto sorprendida – Pero… es extraño, tú no conocías a Candy… ¿Cómo puedes tener una imagen de ella cuando estudiaba en el colegio? – Pregunto sin entender nada.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaste? – Le pregunto con asombro.

- ¿Cómo le llame a quien? – Cuestiono ella desconcertada.

- Al hijo del duque… al joven – Contesto sin poder ocultar la angustia en su voz.

- Terry… así lo llamaba ella, bueno eso me contó, el chico se llamaba Terruce Grandchester… - Se detuvo al ver la mirada en los ojos de su hermano – Fabrizio por favor dime que sucede… me tienes en zozobra – Pidió colocando sus manos en los brazos del joven.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! – Repitió obviando la petición de su hermana. - ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto en su propio monologo, comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro llevándose una mano a la frente y frotándola varias veces. – Fransheska… - Él se detuvo - Pues sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir podía sonar como una locura.

- ¡Fabrizio habla por Dios! – Dijo ella angustiada.

- Hace una semana yo estaba en la oficina… de pronto sentí el mismo dolor de tiempo atrás, una presión en el pecho que me estaba ahogando… no sabia que hacer porque no se iba con nada, me recosté en le sofá y de repente llego hasta mi una visión… un recuerdo, me encontraba en un barco que zarpaba y escuche que alguien gritaba ese nombre, en ese instante no reconocí esa voz, pero ahora creo estar casi seguro que era la de Candy… ella gritaba ese nombre – Menciono mirándola a los ojos con voz entrecortada.

- Fue otro sueño Fabri… tú nunca has viajado a América… - El joven la interrumpió.

- No, no fue un sueño Fransheska… fue un recuerdo, yo estaba en ese barco – Sentencio con seguridad. – No puede verla a ella pero escuche con absoluta claridad ese nombre… dos veces – Agrego mientras su mirada se perdía.

- Fabrizio… concentrémonos en esos dos sueños, tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica, tal vez… no sé, pudo haber sido otra personas, tal vez en alguna ocasión en la cual el chico tomó un barco a Francia – Ella intentaba buscar una respuesta coherente a todas las dudas de su hermano, pero estas ni siquiera lograban convencerla a ella.

- Fransheska, siento… que me estoy volviendo loco… no entiendo nada – Dijo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo.

Ella camino hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza, el joven rompió a llorar y se aferro a ella quien solo acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su hermano, tampoco lograba entender nada, pero prefirió callarse, ya bastante tenia él con toda esa marea de emociones. Fabrizio intentaba alejar ese dolor que amenazaba con instalarse de nuevo en él, cerró los ojos con fuerza y busco la manera de dejar su mente en blanco, al menos por unos minutos para lograr calmarse y pensar todo con cabeza fría, respiraba profundamente una y otra vez para llegar sus pulmones de aire pues sentía que se ahogaba. Después de unos minutos él logro separarse de Fransheska, la chica lo miraba con preocupación, se sentaron de nuevo quedándose largo rato en silencio, ella mirándolo con disimulo de vez en cuando, fingiendo que observaba el jardín para que él no se sintiese presionado, mientras este se sumía en un estado de letargo… adormeciéndose, esquivando las docenas de preguntas que revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Después de un momento vieron llegar sus padres a quienes se les hacia extraña su ausencia, ellos intentaron colocarse de pie pero un ademan de Fiorella se los impidió, la mujer les dedico una sonrisa y tomó asiento en medio de sus hijos, rodeándolos con sus brazos para apoyarlos en su pecho y darles un suave beso en la cabeza, luego busco la mirada de ambos.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí? – Pregunto al ver sus semblantes y aunque ellos intentaron disimular no lograron engañarla.

- Si madre, solo un poco cansado por el trabajo – Contesto él acomodándose el cabello con las manos un poco.

- La verdad ya estábamos por irnos a dormir mamá – Menciono Fransheska esquivando la mirada de su madre.

- Aun no puedo creer cuanto han crecido, claro que siempre van a seguir siendo mis bebes… pero imagino que dentro de poco… cada uno tomara su camino – Expreso y su voz se quebró al final.

- Madre creo que esta adelantando mucho las cosas ¿No le parece? – Dijo Fabrizio intentando parecer más calmado, imprimiéndole un ánimo a sus palabras que no poseía.

- Pues yo no lo creo, seguramente la próxima vez que vengan los Andley ustedes definirán su situación con ellos… se casaran y seguramente se irán a América – Respondió dejando escapar una lagrima que limpio con rapidez.

- Fiorella, mujer ya estas planeando el futuro de tus hijos como si eso fuese a suceder mañana – Menciono Luciano alzando una ceja mientras miraba fijamente a su esposa.

- Tal vez porque deseo ir haciéndome a la idea desde ya… estoy segura que me va a resultar muy difícil pero que es inevitable – Dijo dejando escapar un par de lagrimas mas.

- Mamá pero para eso aun falta mucho, además… ¿Quién le dijo que nos vamos a ir? – Inquirió la joven y todos la miraron incrédulos – Bueno digo… no por mucho tiempo, supongo que viajaremos con frecuencia – Aclaro viéndolos directamente a los ojos.

- Yo no pienso irme – Menciono Fabrizio sorprendiendo a todos – Tengo muchas cosas aquí, esta la empresa que requiere de mi presencia… ustedes, esto es lo único que conozco ¿Cómo podría vivir en otro lugar? – Acoto el joven con serenidad.

- Pero no puedes privar a Candy de su familia, eso no seria justo Fabrizio – Dijo Fiorella mirándolo a los ojos con desconcierto.

- Eso es verdad Fabri, ella al igual que nosotros seguramente también extrañaría a los suyos – Expreso Fransheska observándolo.

- Pues podemos viajar hasta allá… ir a visitarlos y pasar temporadas con ellos, pero… no me veo viviendo en otro lugar que no sea este – Sentencio con determinación, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos se podía ver un gran miedo.

- Supongo que eso se podrá decidir llegado el momento Fabrizio, no antes… sé que deseas ayudarme con la empresa y todo lo demás, pero debes recordar que es tu vida hijo, yo no puedo imponerte algo que no desee… - Luciano se detuvo sintiendo un dolor en su pecho y desvió la mirada de la de su esposa que estaba clavada en él.

Fiorella sintió un gran dolor al escuchar esas palabras de su esposo, aunque a veces el hombre lo ocultaba muy bien, el remordimiento hacia estragos en él día a día, ella respiro profundamente para evitar romper en llanto en ese momento, esta presión que sentía en el pecho en algunas ocasiones se iba, pero cada vez que regresaba lo hacia con mas fuerza. – Se coloco de pie muy despacio, se acerco a cada uno de sus hijos para despedirse de ellos con un beso en la frente, dándoles un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Descansen… y dejen de pensar tanto, eso hace que el tiempo sea mas lento – Dijo con una sonrisa y después llego hasta su esposo – ¿Me acompañas? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. El hombre asintió en silencio y tomó la mano que la mujer le ofrecía – Hasta mañana – Agrego con una sonrisa pero esta no llegaba a su mirada.

- Hasta mañana, descansen – Menciono Fransheska un poco desconcertada al ver el cambio de actitud de sus padres, sin embargo les regalo una sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana – Dijo Fabrizio con tranquilidad - Pero también había notado el giro que habían dado sus padres, no lo entendía pues ambos habían llegado muy contentos… pero ahora lo menos que deseaba era llegar su cabeza de preguntas, dudas y teorías de nuevo.

- ¿Vamos? – Le pregunto Fransheska extendiéndole la mano.

El joven la recibió y ella lo ayudo a colocarse de pie, no tenia ánimos ni para moverse… caminaron al interior de la casa, subieron de inmediato y cada uno entro a su habitación, no sin antes despedirse con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa, mas efusiva en ella que en él. Esa noche fue especialmente difícil para la familia Di Carlo, ninguno logro conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad, Fiorella y Luciano lloraron en silencio hasta altas horas de la noche, cada uno intentando ocultar el dolor que llevaba años consumiéndolos, ese que ni siquiera a ellos mismos se atrevían a confesarse, mintiéndose… pensando que el otro no notaba lo que sucedía, dándose la espalda mientras su mirada se perdía el oscuridad impenetrable de la habitación. Por su parte Fransheska no lograba sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Fabrizio, ni la angustia reflejada en sus ojos antes esa incertidumbre de sentirse vacio, sin pasado… ella también sufría al verlo así, pero algo dentro de si le decía que era otra cosa lo que la estaba atormentando, algo en el fondo de su corazón, pero sabia que era ella quien se negaba a aceptar… ni siquiera deseaba pensar en ello, pues la sola idea le dolía muchísimo.

El joven por su parte se paso toda la noche dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama, sin lograr que el sueño lo sumiese en ese estado de inconsciencia que alejara de él todo, estos pensamientos que lo estaban trastornando, pensó buscar un libro y ocupar su mente en esto, pero no sirvió de nada… entonces decidió bajar, deambulaba por la casa como un fantasma, como tantas veces había hecho antes, salió y fue hasta el establo, los caballos se encontraban completamente calmados, deseo salir un rato con Ónix pero era una locura a estas horas, lo sabia… entonces volvió a las sillas frente a la piscina y después de verla durante unos minutos se coloco de pie, deshaciéndose de la camisa de su pijama se metió en esta, el agua se encontraba muy agradable, seguramente el calor del Sol de finales de verano la mantenía así.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero eso le ayudo a alejar de su mente todo… se concentraba nada mas en nadar y mantener su mente en cada brazada, en su respiración, en el agua que lo envolvía por completo, como un escudo a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta ya los primeros rayos del Sol se asomaban a lo lejos pintando de luces purpuras el cielo, era su día libre así que no tendría que ir a la oficina, salió del agua y una ligera brisa lo hizo estremecerse, se coloco la camisa con rapidez, se llevo las manos al cabello para escurrir el agua en ellos y camino de prisa hasta la casa, subió a su habitación, se cambio con rapidez, se metió en su cama y minutos después el sueño al fin había logrado vencerlo, el ejercicio lo había dejado lo bastante agotado como para que su cuerpo cediera por si solo a esa necesidad de descansar.

* * *

**Hubo un tiempo... ¿recuerdas? su memoria  
Vivirá en nuestro pecho eternamente...  
Ambos sentimos un cariño ardiente;  
El mismo, ¡oh virgen! que me arrastra a ti.**

**¡Ay! desde el día en que por vez primera**  
**Eterno amor mi labio te ha jurado,**  
**Y pesares mi vida han desgarrado,**  
**Pesares que no puedes tú sufrir;**

**Desde entonces el triste pensamiento**  
**De tu olvido falaz en mi agonía:**  
**Olvido de un amor todo armonía,**  
**Fugitivo en su yerto corazón.**

**Y sin embargo, celestial consuelo**  
**Llega a inundar mi espíritu agobiado,**  
**Hoy que tu dulce voz ha despertado**  
**Recuerdos, ¡ay! de un tiempo que pasó.**

**Aunque jamás tu corazón de hielo**  
**Palpite en mi presencia estremecido,**  
**Me es grato recordar que no has podido**  
**Nunca olvidar nuestro primer amor.**

**Y si pretendes con tenaz empeño**  
**Seguir indiferente tu camino...**  
**Obedece la voz de tu destino**  
**Que odiarme puedes; olvidarme, no.**

**Hubo un tiempo... ¿recuerdas?. Lord Byron.**

**Continuara...  
**


	74. Capitulo 27 cuarta parte

**Capitulo 27**

**Cuarta parte.**

Cuando llego a la casa sintió de inmediato como su corazón brinco al reconocer el lugar, ese jardín que tantas veces vio sus travesuras, donde compartió con su primos y su hermana, también con ella, ahora regresaba y su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, se acerco hasta el jardín, una vez de haber estado unos minutos con su tía abuela en la sala, la mujer se excuso pues aun su estado de salud no le permitía abusar y pasar largas horas atendiendo visitas como antes, para él eso fue casi un milagro porque en realidad era a una persona en especial a la que había venido a ver, cuando pregunto por ella a los sirvientes estos le dijeron que se encontraba en el jardín, él camino muy despacio mientras su mirada se paseaba por todo el lugar. Al fin dio con ella, lucia sencillamente hermosa, envuelta en un lindo y sencillo vestido de seda verde agua, el cabello recogido con unos delicados broches, su piel nívea y tersa… su imagen eran tan irreal que cualquiera que la viese bien podría compararla con la de un ángel.

- Vine buscando a una princesa y me encontré con un ángel – Menciono mientras le sonreía parado a cierta distancia de ella.

- ¡Niel! No sabia que estabas en la casa – Exclamo sorprendida y se acerco hasta él - ¿Cómo estas? – Lo saludo dándole un abrazo.

- Bien… bien, vine a despedirme, mañana regreso a Charleston – Contesto posando sus ojos en los de ella, detallando todo su rostro – En verdad luces muy hermosa Candy – Dijo sin poder evitarlo.

- Gracias Neil… el día de la fiesta no pudimos hablar de cómo te va en tu nueva vida, te ves tan cambiado… te confieso que me hace realmente feliz todo lo bueno que te esta pasando – Expreso ella mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas y lo invitaba a él.

- Bueno no hay mucho que contar, soy el encargado del departamento de contabilidad del banco, mi equipo de trabajo es muy bueno… y no hubiese conseguido ni la mitad de lo que tengo sin la ayuda de mi asistente… - Quiso decir algo mas pero la sola mención de Vanessa le trajo cierta incomodidad – He aprendido a cocinar… la verdad apenas si logro comer lo que hago – Agrego con una pequeña carcajada que la rubia acompaño – Gracias a Dios he contado con la ayuda de una señora de servicio, de lo contrario ya hubiese muerto de desnutrición… de resto no hay muchas novedades Candy, solo que ahora puedo decir que soy el dueño de mi vida, mi futuro y las cosas que estén en este mas adelante solo me pertenecen a mi – Acoto con una sonrisa pero esta no llegaba a su mirada.

- Eso es realmente importante, pero no lo es todo… sabes, alguna veces siento que tú y yo estamos unidos por un extraño vinculo, como si compartiéramos un sentimiento… - Se detuvo al ver el cambio en el semblante del chico, este se tenso y esquivo su mirada.

- No entiendo Candy – Dijo mirando a otro lado.

- Neil, te sucede algo… existe algo que te esta perturbando, pero no quieres hablar de ello, aunque sabes que eso te ayudaría no deseas hacerlo – Menciono con seguridad.

- No sé de donde sacas eso… - Esbozo colocándose de pie y caminando hasta uno de los rosales – Yo estoy muy bien, la verdad no puedo pedir nada mas a la vida… mi vida es perfecta – Agrego y su voz se torno ronca.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo por tu felicidad Neil? – Pregunto con voz tranquila. Él se volvió para mirarla sorprendido – Recuerdo que hace un poco mas de siete meses tú me hiciste esa pregunta, en este mismo lugar justo antes de viajar a Charleston… que casualidad, exactamente igual que ahora, solo que en ese entonces yo estaba completamente deshecha y tú tenias esperanzas, metas… ganas de salir adelante y luchar por tu felicidad, por encontrarla a como diera lugar y aferrarte a ella… ¿Sabes lo que veo ahora? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza sintiendo que de un momento a otro las lagrimas terminarían por traicionarlo, ella se coloco de pie y camino hasta donde Neil se encontraba, le tomó las manos y busco su mirada, era evidente que el joven estaba luchando por mostrarse tranquilo.

- Veo miedo… ese mismo miedo que me invadió a mi durante tanto tiempo, temes arriesgar y salir lastimado, perder y sufrir de nuevo… es como si pudiese viajar al pasado y ver en ti un reflejo de lo que fui… yo en ese entonces no tenia muchas opciones Neil, lo sabes muy bien… pero a ti, no entiendo ¿Qué te impide tomar la decisión? – Pregunto con desconcierto.

- Tú – Contesto él y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla – Candy yo… - Se detuvo sintiendo que mas lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

- Neil… - Ella intento no mostrar la conmoción que le ocasionaron las palabras del joven.

- No sé como explicar lo que siento, todo es tan confuso… se suponía que no tendría que afectarme tu presencia, pero no es así… ¡Demonios no es así! Solo basto mirarte y me sentí completamente perdido… y al mismo tiempo siento que todo es diferente, no esperaba que estuvieses de esta manera, cantando de alegría, irradiando felicidad… - Se interrumpió al ver la confusión en la mirada de la joven - ¡Dios mío! No sé como explicarme Candy, te juro que me alegra muchísimo verte bien… pero esa luz que ahora veo en ti me esta haciendo… amarte de nuevo – Ella intento hablar pero él se lo impidió con un ademan – Espera por favor, necesito dejar salir todo esto que llevo dentro – Respiro profundamente y continuo – Esto me esta volviendo loco Candy… porque no puedo negar que mi corazón también esta atado a eso que Vanessa despertó en mí, ella me brindo un amor maravilloso, incondicional… junto a ella me siento completamente feliz, como nunca antes me había sentido… lo que siento por ella es fuerte, es verdadero y deseo corresponderle de la misma manera… entregarme a ella sin dudas, sin remordimiento, sin mentiras… deseo amarla con todo mi ser y no puedo ¡No puedo! ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? – Finalizo sintiendo como un peso lo dejaba, mientras su rostro estaba bañando en lágrimas.

- Tienes que empezar por sincerarte contigo mismo… dejar a tu corazón decidir ¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo también me encuentro en una situación parecida? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, vio la sorpresa en ellos, dejo ver una sonrisa – Neil tal vez te parezca una locura pero es así… créeme que entiendo esa angustia que te embarga ahora, yo también la he sentido… aun lo hago, pero he aprendido que hay momentos en los cuales debemos reaccionar, creo que ambos hemos pasado mucho tiempo sentado esperando que la vida pase… sin hacer nada, solo observando como pasan los días y los meses… los años, esperando un cambio, pero cuando este cambio llega huimos de el, nos llenamos de miedo, de dudas… buscamos cualquier excusa para evitar correr riesgos… y es entonces en ese momento que comenzamos a perder, pero no contamos con que nuestro corazón no entiende de razones ni barreras, este se revela en contra eso que nosotros creemos conveniente, seguro… estable, nos hace actuar de forma distinta a la que deseamos y si intentamos luchar contra el solo terminamos sufriendo mucho mas, Neil por favor no te ciegues, no corras tras una ilusión, no cuando puedes perder una realidad maravillosa y que te llena por completo – La joven hablaba con tal convicción que sorprendía al moreno.

- Candy… pero, es que no sé como hacerlo, ¿Cómo te saco de mi corazón? ¿Cómo me entrego por completo a Vanessa? – Pregunto presa de la desesperación.

- Yo no puedo darte esa respuesta Neil, solo te puedo aconsejar que sigas a tu corazón… si te soy sincera creo que ya escogió – Contesto mientras le mostraba una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ella? – Pidió invitándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

En un principio el moreno se sentía incomodo, pero el recuerdo de Vanessa, lo fue relajando, sentía que su corazón se alejaba del dolor, su mente lo llevo al día en que se conocieron, lo que sintió al verse por primera vez en sus ojos, todas las cosas compartidas, las alegrías, los triunfos, las penas, los silencios cómplices, los fines de semana juntos, la aventura de cocinar con ella… amarla hasta quedar rendido entre sus brazos, sintiendo que el mundo a su lado era perfecto… verla dormir a su lado y saber en el fondo de su corazón que ella era suya, como no lo fue nadie nunca antes… solo ella lo elevaba hasta tocar el cielo – La voz de la rubia lo regreso de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió de nuevo al ver que él seguía en silencio.

- Estoy enamorado de Vanessa – Esbozo sin siquiera darse cuenta con la mirada brillante.

- Si… lo sé, y eso es maravilloso, pero lo seria aun mas si la buscas y se lo dices, déjale ver cuan importante es para ti Neil, no tengas miedo de entregarte a ella… algo me dice que al igual que tú esta esperando por esas palabras y ahora que estas consciente de tu amor por ella y el suyo por ti… no existe nada que les impida ser felices ¡Haz algo por tu felicidad! – Menciono con emoción. Él se volvió para mirarla y también sonreía, Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo que duro un minuto, después de eso caminaron hasta la casa y minutos después Neil se despedía de la rubia.

Iba lleno de esperanzas de nuevo, aun mejor llevaba dentro de su corazón la certeza de amar a una mujer maravillosa… pero lo mejor de todo era que esa mujer también lo amaba… al fin el cielo se había abierto ante él – Cuando llego a su casa no podía ocultar la emoción, llego tarareando una canción, camino hasta la cocina y le dio un gran abrazo a Marie, la mujer que los había criado a su hermana y a él prácticamente, ella casi se desmaya ante la actitud del chico, pero después dejo ver una sonrisa. Él tomó uno de los dulces que estaba prepararon y se lo llevo a la boca con una sonrisa maravillosa, salió de la cocina y comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, ahora cantaba a viva voz, cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación se encontró con su madre, camino hasta esta le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola madre – Dijo emocionado.

- Neil… hijo esta muy feliz ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Que estoy feliz… tu hijo es absoluta y completamente feliz madre, como nunca pensó serlo – Contesto y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- ¿Y se puede saber el motivo? – Pregunto con tacto para no demostrar su desconfianza.

- Lo sabrás madre… pero no hoy, eso si te puedo asegurar que será muy pronto, ahora te dejo aun tengo que preparar algunas cosas para el viaje de mañana – Respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Regresas a Charleston entonces – Dijo con desilusión.

- Por supuesto, mañana salgo a primera hora… nos vemos para la cena madre – Con estas palabras el joven entro a su habitación.

Sarah se quedo mirando en silencio por un minuto la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido su hijo, algo le decía que esa felicidad de Neil era muy sospechosa… solo esperaba de todo corazón que no fuese lo que presentía, tenia que averiguar donde había estado y porque tanta euforia.

El Sol se encontraba en lo alto cuando la familia Di Carlo bajo para tomar el desayuno, era sábado, por eso la servidumbre no vio nada extraño en esta actitud, sin embargo los rostros de los dueños de la casa y la señorita era muestra que la noche anterior les había costado conciliar el sueño, el joven aun no bajaba, la chica subió para buscarlo; al menos eso le dijo a sus padres, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera pensó en molestarlo, sabia que Fabrizio seguramente se había desvelado intentando darle sentido a las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo, cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta espero unos segundos y después bajo, excusándolo ante sus padres, el desayuno se desenvolvió con normalidad, aunque sus platos quedaron casi intactos, ninguno lo noto pues su atención estaba en otro lugar.

La chica estaba por salir al jardín para tratar de distraerse un rato, deseaba alejar todo de su mente, eran tantas las ideas que le rondaban la cabeza que podía jurar que se volvería loca sino la dejaba a un lado, después de ver salir a sus padres juntos rumbo al despacho, dio un par de pasos en dirección de la puerta que llevaba al jardín cuando se topo con Anna, le dedico una sonrisa a la cual esta respondió de la misma manera, la joven noto que la mujer traía en sus manos la correspondencia y se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba.

- Anna espera un momento – Menciono volviéndose sobre sus pasos.

- Dígame niña Fran – Fue el comentario de la mujer mirándola.

- ¿Es la correspondencia de hoy? – Pregunto con un ligero presentimiento. La mujer asintió - ¿Llego algo para mi hermano o para mí? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- La verdad no sé decirle niña, apenas la he recibido… iba a llevársela a su padre – Respondió mirándola un poco desconcertada, pero de inmediato entendió la actitud de la joven. – Pero… no creo que su padre se moleste si usted la revisa primero – Agrego guiñándole un ojo y le extendió los sobres. Los recibió con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo sus manos comenzaron a temblar, casi imperceptiblemente… solo ella podía sentirlo, pero temblaba, uno a uno pasaba los sobres… sintiendo un como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta respiro profundamente para relajarse un poco - ¡Por Dios cuantos papeles llegaban a su casa! – Pensó tensándose, un sobre con un blanco impecable llamo su atención, de inmediato vio el remitente, en ese instante su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la tomó llevándosela al pecho y le entrego el resto a la mujer que la veía y sonreía compartiendo su emoción, la chica le dio un abrazo y estaba por salir corriendo hacia el jardín cuando Anna la detuvo.

- Niña creo que no solo llego correspondencia para usted – Señalo con una sonrisa, entre los sobres estaba un carta para su hermano, la mujer se lo extendió a la chica y su emoción crecía como la luz en los ojos de Fransheska.

- Gracias Anna – Dijo desbordando alegría, corriendo escaleras arriba para entregarle la carta a su hermano.

La mujer la miraba divertida, dejando salir un suspiro desde lo profundo de su pecho, todo era tan distinto ahora… si tan solo uno tuviese el poder de regresar el tiempo y borrar el dolor – Pensó al tiempo que se encaminaba de nuevo al despacho. Fransheska llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Fabrizio y dio un par de golpes, no recibió respuesta así que decidió intentar de nuevo, tal vez él aun dormía, en ese instante escucho la voz de su hermano invitándola a pasar.

- ¡Buenos días! – Dijo sin ocultar su alegría, caminando hasta él quien se encontraba de espaldas observando el jardín.

- Buenos días Fran – La saludo sin mostrar mucha emoción.

- ¿Cómo amaneces? – Pregunto con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien – Contesto encogiéndose de hombros sin intentar fingir emoción.

- ¿Bien?… creo que puedo cambiar ese "bien" – Acoto y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

Él la miro intrigado, pero ella no dijo nada, solo se tumbo sobre la cama de su hermano y fijo su vista en los relieves del techo, luchando por parecer tranquila. Él se acerco hasta ella y la miro con atención, el brillo en sus ojos solo tenía un nombre… un nombre de hombre.

- Esta bien, dámela – Dijo y la voz apagada que encontró cuando entro a la habitación había desaparecido.

Ella dejo ver una sonrisa aun más hermosa y se levanto despacio, saco la carta de su bolsillo y se la extendió. La mirada del chico se ilumino y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando llego el remitente, ya la actitud de su hermana le había develado de quien se trataba sin embargo, observar la caligrafía de Candy se sentía muchísimo mejor, su corazón dio un vuelco y con manos rápidas y al mismo tiempo cuidadosas comenzó a abrir el sobre.

- ¡Espera! – Menciono Fransheska colocándose de pie. Él se sobresalto sorprendido y la miro a los ojos – Nos vemos para el almuerzo, ahora me voy para que te concentres y puedas disfrutar la carta – Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le sonreía – Creo que cambien tu estado de animo – Agrego con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

- Increíblemente – Contesto el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa. La chica le guiño un ojo y salió dejándolo solo.

Él camino hasta el sillón junto a la puerta que daba a el balcón de su habitación, el aire de la media mañana era fresco, el paisaje ante sus ojos se estaba pintando de naranjas, marrones y rojos… otoño, esta estación lo hacia sentirse un poco melancólico, sin embargo en estos momentos su corazón cantaba de felicidad – Tomó asiento y se concentro en las líneas ante sus ojos.

_**Chicago, 20 de julio de 1.921.**_

Amado Fabrizio,

Amor, amor mío, ha pasado poco menos de un mes y siento que ya no soporto esta ausencia, esta distancia es tan grande a cada minuto que pasa, busco tus ojos todas las mañana en las aguas del Atlántico, intentando desesperadamente no llenarme de recuerdos que después me resulten tristes al descubrir que no puedo tenerte a mi lado, cuanto deseo extender mi mano y saberte a mi lado, iluminado mis días con tu sonrisa, haciéndome sentir segura y feliz entre tus brazos.

Todos los días estas en mi pensamiento, a cada instante, eres lo primero que llega a mi cuando despierto y lo ultimo antes que el sueño logre vencerme, mi corazón late lleno de felicidad y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios sin siquiera proponérmelo, te extraño muchísimo Fabrizio… pero sé que estamos juntos, el Sol sale para ti con la misma fuerza que sale para mi,, todos los días, así justo es nuestro amor mi vida, así quiero que me sientas todos los días junto a ti, tu amor me llena el corazón de una calidez maravillosa, lo envuelve entre nubes de algodón como algo delicado, lo cuida y lo abriga, mi corazón esta contigo Fabrizio… créeme que regresare a buscarlo, pero no para alejarlo de ti, no… no, eso nunca; cuando regrese a ti será para quedarme junto a ti siempre, en mi no existen las dudas, quiero quedarme contigo Fabrizio, a tu lado… quiero entregarte mi vida por completo, realmente deseo arriesgarme y recibir todo aquello que desees entregarme, solo te pido tu corazón a cambio del mío, solo puedo decirte que si este esta a mi lado, no le faltara absolutamente nada, yo lo cuido como el mas preciado de mis tesoros.

Cada momento esta colmado de imágenes, de voces, de besos y caricias que llevo conmigo, cada momento siento que este sentimiento crece, me desborda y llega hasta ti… llevándome con el, nunca olvides que eres el Sol que ilumino mi oscuridad, nunca olvides que es a ti a quien amo… a quien amo con cada espacio de mi ser.

Con todo el amor que mi corazón es capaz de entregar, me despido deseando que esta carta te llene como tú lo haces conmigo.

Tuya por siempre y para siempre,

Candice Andley.

El joven dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y un suspiro salió de su pecho, cada palabra escrita en esta carta le llenaba el alma, el corazón… la vida, ella tenia el poder de hacerle olvidar todo, de borrar las penas y las tristezas, aun en la distancia ella tenia la fuerza necesaria para levantarlo, la extrañaba tanto, tanto que dolía… la verdad es que no sabia si podría soportar esta separación ¿Cuánto tiempo podía pasar para volver a mirarse en esos ojos que lo hechizaba? ¿Cuánto más podía aguantar estas ganas de abrazarla y besarla? – Su mirada se perdió en el jardín y su memoria se lleno de recuerdos de la mujer que amaba, después de unos minutos sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de su hermana junto a la fuente de Amor y Psique, ella se veía tan feliz como él – Te voy a mantener en mi corazón Candy, te juro que aquí estaré mi amor, cuando decidas volver, cuando me necesites, quiero estar a tu lado… y si tengo que cruzar el océano, raptarte y traerte aquí de nuevo lo hare, me casare contigo y tendremos muchos hijos… solo te pido que me quieras toda tu vida, yo estoy seguro que lo hare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, te voy a adorar siempre y para siempre, cada día de mi vida – Sentencio con emoción, extendiendo la hoja de nuevo antes sus ojos.

Fransheska había llegado hasta la fuente en medio del jardín, tomó asiento junto a esta cruzando sus piernas, algo que le encantaba y estaba acostumbrada a hacer por el baile, la suave brisa de la mañana le mecía los cabellos, el aroma a flores la embriagaba, la calidez del Sol la envolvía, sin embargo nada de ello se comparaba con esta sensación que la carta de Albert le producía, era sencillamente maravilloso ser consciente que él la llevaba en sus pensamientos, que al igual que ella también la extrañaba, cada vez le parecía que el tiempo corría mas despacio, torturándola, atormentándola con la idea de que tal vez pasaría mucho para que pudiesen verse de nuevo, pero le prometió y se prometió mantener la esperanza, conservar este amor en un lugar donde ni el dolor ni las dudas pudiesen alcanzarlo, y justo así lo haría - Se llevo el sobre hasta el rostro para absorber el aroma de Albert presente en ella, dejo ver una sonrisa maravillosa y cerró los ojos mientras sentía que la presencia del chico lo llenaba todo, era tan hermoso sentir que aun a pesar de la distancia el amor los podía acercar; con mucho cuidado procedió a abrir la carta, extendió las hojas frente a sus ojos y respiro profundamente, deseaba leer muy despacio, poder guardar en su mente cada palabra, cada línea.

_**Chicago, 20 de julio de 1.921.**_

Amada Fransheska,

Mi vida, mi ángel… princesa, no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que mi corazón siente, amor creo que no se han inventado las indicadas para decirte cuan feliz me haces, para agradecerte por todo lo que me das, por todo el amor, el cariño, la ternura, la alegría… eres la mujer mas extraordinaria que he conocido en mi vida y créeme aun no he dejado de preguntarme si merezco todo esto, pienso una y otra vez en lo que era mi vida antes de ti y aun dudo de esta dicha de tenerte, me parece mentira que tanta perfección sea verdad, te juro que me aterra pensar que todo ha sido un sueño, que un día de estos despertare y estaré en el mismo punto donde me encontraba antes de ti, vacio e inmóvil; los años pasaban y sin embargo mi vida no, una rutina… eso era mi vida, no soportaría volver a ello, no después de haberte conocido.

Fran tú eres el centro de mi vida ahora, son tantas las cosas que deseo decirte, tanto lo que deseo compartirte contigo; a cada momento siento que te pertenezco mas a ti que a mi mismo, te juro que todos estos días que he estado lejos de ti han sido una tortura, yo perdí tanto tiempo Fransheska envuelto en sueños efímeros, carentes de sentido, grises… quiero borrar esos días, solo quiero ser consciente de lo que tú me has dado, de los besos y las caricias que compartimos, mi vida entera quiero ponerla en tus manos, entregártela en un beso, en un abrazo… te juro que no habrá nada que me impida hacerlo la próxima vez que te vea, si tú estas dispuesta a recibir lo que te ofrezco ten por seguro que no habrá poder sobre la tierra que me aleje de ti de nuevo.

Amor mío tengo miedo, miedo a perderte, a que esta distancia debilite ese sentimiento que me brindas, que la ausencia y todo el dolor que inevitablemente nos pueda traer esta separación termine desvaneciendo lo que tu corazón guarda para mi, te pido perdón una y mil veces por esto, no dudo de tu amor, ni de la fuerza que este posee… pero por favor entiende que no puedo evitarlo, esto es mucho mas de que un día soñé tener y es lógico que tema perderlo, no me olvides nunca por favor amor, piensa en mi todos los días así como yo pienso en ti a cada instante, perdóname también si peco de egoísta… el amor ha hecho muchos cambios en mi y este es uno de ellos, quiero que sonrías y suspires por mi, que tu corazón palpite por mi en algunas ocasiones, aunque sean pocas, con eso me sentiré mas que complacido ¿Sabes por qué? Porque de esa manera sé que me mantendré a tu lado.

Te voy a escribir todos los días, aunque tenga que suspender reuniones, juntas o cualquier otra cosa que se interponga entre mi amor y el tuyo, tú y mi familia son lo mas importante que tengo, lo que verdaderamente me llena, me llena de satisfacciones y alegrías, puedo vivir sin lo demás, pero no sin ustedes, no sin ti. Con todo el amor que guardo en mi pecho y es solo tuyo.

Albert Andley.

La joven dejo ver una sonrisa que era mucho más brillante y hermosa que la que tenía hace unos minutos, su corazón latía desbocado y emocionado ante estas hermosas palabras, ante esa necesidad de Albert por sentirla a su lado, esta urgencia por que el tiempo volase, que las horas no fuesen eternas y volver a estar juntos de nuevo, lo extrañaba tanto… pero saber que él deseaba con las misma fuerzas que ella estar a su lado la hacia feliz, inmensamente feliz, este amor iba a soportar el tiempo, la distancia y cualquier otra prueba que el destino colocase en su camino, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, él se lo había dicho todo el tiempo cuando estuvieron juntos y ahora se lo confirmaba con la misma convicción, este amor los haría soportar cualquier adversidad, los mantendría unidos hasta que llegase el momento de verse de nuevo y entonces no separarse nunca mas, la vida le había entregado el mas maravilloso y grande de los obsequios, el amor del hombre de sus sueños, el amor de su vida, su príncipe soñado – La chica se quedo un rato mas en el jardín, llenándose de hermosos recuerdos, trayendo esas palabras escritas en el papel y que resonaban una y otra feliz haciéndola inmensamente feliz, tanto que parecía estar en medio de un sueño… pero lo mejor de todo era que no lo era… esto era la realidad, su realidad.

Una nueva semana empezaba, la ciudad parecía correr de un lado para otro y sin embargo seguía manteniendo la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, esa calma que a él le encantaba y disfrutaba muchísimo, aun mas después de una semana en Chicago, esta si cada vez crecía mas, era una locura tratar de moverse por sus calles en ciertas horas; gracias a Dios ahora estaba de vuelta en Charleston, en la que se había convertido su ciudad, su casa, extraño tanto todo esto… ¿Quién diría que terminaría mas apegado a este lugar que a ese que lo vio crecer? El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento donde funcionaba el banco, tomó el maletín colocado en el puesto del copiloto y descendió de este con una amplia sonrisa. El hombre de seguridad lo vio acercarse y lo saludo con amabilidad, ante el gesto el joven le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Entro al lugar saludando a todo aquel que se encontraba con verdadera efusividad, muchos de ellos le extendieron sus felicitaciones por el cumpleaños, él caminaba totalmente seguro de si mismo, lleno de expectativas por su encuentro con Vanessa, tomó el ascensor y dándose unos últimos retoques antes de salir de este respiro profundamente.

Cuando llego a su oficina la chica no se encontraba en su lugar, seguramente estaría en archivo o algún otro lugar, aunque aun era temprano si había algo que caracterizaba a Vanessa era la puntualidad, ella se obsesionaba con llegar temprano al trabajo, entro a su oficina viéndola completamente en orden, camino y tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, saco de su maletín la rosa blanca que había comprado para la chica y la coloco dentro de uno de los cajones, deseaba sorprenderla. Los nervios se apoderaron de él al ver que habían pasado unos minutos y ella no llegaba, miro de nuevo su reloj de pulsera, apenas llevaba diez minutos allí y ya sentía que era una eternidad pues ella no aparecía. Un toque en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y su corazón se disparo, se paso la lengua por los labios que se habían secado repentinamente y respondió.

- Adelante – Menciono dando gracias a su voz por sonar normal.

- Buenos días señor Leagan – Dijo una de las mujeres del archivo, mas concretamente del área de contabilidad, entrando a la oficina con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo esta?

- Buenos días señora Parker, muy bien gracias, usted… ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto un tanto desconcertado.

- Bien gracias, disculpe la demora es que aun estaba entregando unas carpetas a Natalie, deseaba dejar todo en orden antes de venir… - El joven la interrumpió.

- Disculpe que la interrumpa señora Parker, no entiendo – Menciono mirándola.

- ¿Aun no le han informado? – Inquirió la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Informarme? ¿Tenían que informarme de algo? – Contesto con otra pregunta.

- Bueno si, verá yo le hare la suplencia a la señora Scott – Respondió manteniendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Suplencia? ¿Qué paso con Vanessa? – Él no entendía nada, pero un nudo en su estomago le decía que no era nada bueno.

- La señora Scott salió de licencia el viernes señor Leagan, la verdad fue una sorpresa, ella nunca antes había solicitado las vacaciones que por derecho le corresponden, generalmente solo disfrutaba de los días libres que recibimos por navidad para visitar a su familia, el señor Whitman no pudo negarse… así que me asigno a mi la labor de la señora Scott, espero de verdad serle tan útil como ella, estoy al tanto de todo… lo balances que quedaron pendientes, la información que se requiere para la próxima junta, ella se encargo de entrenarme lo mejor posible – Menciono la mujer con la misma sonrisa, pero sin evitar sentirse nerviosa ante el cambio de semblante del joven, se frotaba las manos y respiraba intentando que este no lo notara.

- No se preocupe señora Parker, lograremos llevar las cosas tal cual estaban – Dijo con la mirada perdida – Permítame hacerle una pregunta mas… en realidad dos – Él espero a que ella asintiese y continuo - ¿Cuándo pidió Vanessa la licencia? Y… ¿Por casualidad usted sabe a donde fue? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- A mi me informaron desde el lunes señor, después del mediodía, supongo que ella hablaría con el señor Whitman en la mañana de ese día… y la verdad no estoy segura, pero tratándose de quince días de permiso… supongo que iría a visitar a su familia a México – Respondió un poco desconcertada ante la actitud del joven.

¡¿Quince días? – Se pregunto el joven en pensamientos sintiendo como un vacio se instalaba en su estomago. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Leagan? – Pregunto la mujer con preocupación, al ver que el chico perdía los colores del rostro.

- Si… si, no sé preocupe señora Parker, comencemos a trabajar… seguramente tenemos mucho pendiente – Contesto intentando parecer tranquilo.

La mujer asintió en silencio y salió del lugar para buscar el material que Vanessa le había indicado era el mas importante de analizar. El joven sintió que esto era una mala… muy mala jugada del destino, justo ahora que él había decidido luchar por ella, que estaba dispuesto a entregarse a arriesgar todo por ser feliz, ella… ella simplemente se había marchado.

Ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el inmenso azul ante sus ojos, la suave brisa impregnada de ese maravilloso aroma que la había acompañado siempre, el rumor de las olas estrellándose en la orilla, bañando sus pies y dejando en ellos el rastro de la suave espuma tan blanca como las nubes, este lugar la hacia sentirse pequeña y al mismo tiempo segura, aprendió a nadar desde que era una niña, a perderle el temor al mar, lo respetaba si, muchísimo pues sabia que debía hacerlo, pero no le tenia miedo, desde que tenia memoria este había estado junto a ella, cuando partió hacia un país diferente, dejando atrás todo aquello que amaba, por un amor mas grande supo que todos los días lo extrañaría, pero sobre todo extrañaría esa sensación de paz y plenitud que difícilmente encontraba en otro lugar que no fuese este, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de todo ello, de la tranquilidad y la estabilidad que su hogar le ofrecía, deseaba dejar de lado esa angustia que se había apoderado de ella desde el mismo instante en el cual él se anunciaba que volvería a ver a… su casa, y que seguramente la vería a ella; para nadie era un secreto que los Andley habían regresado de su viaje por Europa – Respiro profundamente para evitar llorar de nuevo pues ya sentía las lagrimas inundar su garganta – Tal vez era lo mejor que él la viese, quizás una vez frente a ella podría comprobar si su corazón aun le pertenecía… lo cual le parecía muy probable, así que era mejor no hacerse ilusiones, por eso decidió venir a refugiarse unos días en este lugar, aclarar ella también sus sentimientos, tomar una decisión… lo necesitaba para poder enfrentarse de nuevo a él, de lo contrario no podría verlo a los ojos, no podía seguir así, tenia que olvidarse de todo esto… alejar este sentimiento de su corazón.

Los minutos pasaban, la tarde comenzó a caer desplegando sus colores sobre el mar, mostrando un espectáculo deslumbrante, digno de una pintura… en ese momento recordó la que él había comprado para ella cuando viajaron a la cabaña para celebrar su primer mes juntos – Un dolor se instalo en su pecho y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes sin poder evitarlo - ¡Dios como me duele amarte! ¡Como me duele amarte Neil Leagan! – Dijo en voz alta y cerró los ojos.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir y cuando lo lograba era solamente para soñar con el moreno… en una ocasión fue la imagen de su esposo la que ocupo su mente… tenia mucho tiempo sin soñar con Cristian, pero ese sueño le dejo un gran inquietud, en este el joven se mostraba justo como ella la vio por ultima vez, feliz y lleno de esperanzas… con la mirada brillante y llena de amor, y fue una de las frases que él le había dicho a ella antes de partir la que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza… no lograba olvidarla.

- Vanessa amor, quiero que recuerdes cada día que estemos lejos que te amo, que voy a luchar a cada instante por regresar, por volver a ti mi vida… no pierdas nunca las esperanzas, sé que no lo harás, eres una mujer que no se da por vencida fácilmente, eres extraordinaria, te amo porque luchaste por nuestro amor, porque a pesar de todos los obstáculos tú nunca te rendiste… te amo porque gracias a ti aprendí que solo aquello que de verdad nos cuesta es por lo que merece la pena luchar, pero si… si yo llego a faltar algún día, si le destino llegase a separarnos recuerda por favor esto que ahora te digo, recuerda que nunca debes darte por vencida ante nada, no debes tener miedo… nuestros sueños solo son nuestros realmente si luchamos por ellos, si nos esforzamos por mantenerlos, por alimentarlos día a día… prométeme que harás lo que te digo, prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca te vas a rendir – La voz de su difunto esposo resonaba en su cabeza con total claridad, como si lo tuviese junto a ella.

Dejo ver una sonrisa cargada de melancolía, lo extrañaba muchísimo, sobretodo en estos últimos meses, fue tanto el tiempo de soledad y tristeza que paso cuando estuvieron separados que muchas veces sintió volverse loca, pero todo eso había pasado… su vida volvía a retomar su curso, estaba tranquila, contenta con la vida que llevaba, conforme con esta… y eso le bastaba. Pero todo cambio cuando Neil llego a su mundo, todo se volvió al revés, él estremeció todo… perdió su estabilidad, su comodidad… - Dejo libre un suspiro y salió para dar un paseo por la playa, tenia que pensar, tenia que buscar una solución.

Él contaba los días, uno tras otro… pero ella no regresaba, ni siquiera una llamada, una nota, algo que le dejase ver donde se encontraba, si volvería, si estaba bien… si pensaba en él. Su humor había cambiado mucho, en ocasiones se irritaba con facilidad y en otras se sumía en una tristeza profunda, la extrañaba muchísimo; cada lugar que veía se la recordaba, los días parecían interminables, fríos y grises… esta situación lo estaba volviéndolo loco, en vano buscaba su olor entre sus sabanas o su ropa, ya no estaba, este al igual que ella había desaparecido, no comía, no lograba dormir sin que su imagen se adueñase de sus sueños, sin darse cuenta comenzaba a llorar y pedía con todas sus fuerzas verla… al menos una vez mas – Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se percato que llevaba diez minutos en el estacionamiento del banco.

- Señor Leagan, buenos días ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto el hombre de seguridad con mirada desconcertada.

- Si… si Mark, buenos días… solo estaba recordando si no había dejado nada en el departamento – Contesto bajando del auto mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

- Entiendo – Fue lo único que dijo este con una sonrisa. El joven continúo con su camino.

Cuando llego a su oficina no encontró a la señora Parker en su puesto, pensó que tal vez esta se encontraba en archivos buscando los reportes que aun faltaban por analizar para hacer el balance mensual, el trabajo se había acumulado debido a toda esta situación que él atravesaba y a la falta de experiencia de la mujer, que aunque ponía todo de su parte no conocía el área como Vanessa. Entro al lugar dejando el saco en el perchero, para luego tomar asiento detrás del escritorio, de inmediato su mirada se perdió. Un suave toque en la puerta lo hizo volver de sus cavilaciones.

- Adelante – Dijo tomando una de las carpetas sobre el escritorio y simulando que la estudiaba.

- Buenos días señor Leagan – Lo saludo la mujer quien llegaba con una pila de documentos.

- Buenos días señora Parker, cuando llegue pensé que tal vez estaría en archivos y no me equivoque… - Menciono desviando la mirada de nuevo de la mujer, para ocultar su desilusión.

- Fui a buscar las carpetas que están pendientes por revisión para facilitarle el trabajo a… - La mujer fue interrumpida.

- Buenos días – Se escucho en el lugar y Neil sintió como si una luz intensa lo cegara cuando alzo la mirada y sus ojos confirmaron lo que su corazón ya sabia. – Muchas gracias Alice por tu ayuda, de verdad no tendré nunca como pagarte – Agrego la morena dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa a la mujer, esta le respondió de la misma manera y después de un silencio incomodo que duro no menos de un minuto se despidió y salió del lugar.

Neil se encontraba congelado, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo era consciente de la mujer frente a sus ojos. Vanessa consciente de la actitud del joven no pudo mas que sentirse incomoda, la noche anterior apenas si había conseguido dormir pensando en todo lo que podía suceder el día de hoy, y él solo lograba ponerla mas nerviosa aun.

- Hola ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto al fin el moreno encontrando su voz.

- Bien gracias ¿Tú? – Lo saludo ella intentando sonreír.

- Bien… me alegra tenerte aquí de nuevo – Dijo sin apartar los ojos de ella.

La chica asintió en silencio y camino hasta uno de los archivos, comenzó a sacar algunas carpetas intentando en lo posible parecer casual, sin embargo las manos le temblaban y no lograba conseguir lo que buscaba, en realidad ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que buscaba, al fin encontró algo que le podía servir, lo tomó y camino para tomar asiento frente al joven pero sin mirarlo.

- Hay mucho trabajo pendiente aun – Esbozo sin mucho énfasis.

- Si… la verdad fue mi culpa, no lograba concentrarme… - Menciono y de inmediato bajo la mirada - pero, supongo que aun tenemos tiempo para preparar el balance de la próxima junta – Agrego en tono casual para corregir su comentario anterior.

- Si… tendremos que trabajar bajo presión, tal vez hasta un poco más tarde… pero lo tendremos listo para la junta - Expreso sin levantar la mirada de la carpeta en sus manos.

Después de eso un silencio se instalo en la sala, cada uno busco concentrarse en lo que le correspondía hacer, evidentemente se les hacia muy difícil, pero lograron hacerlo… después de todo eran un equipo y cuando de trabajo se trataba se complementaban muy bien, en mas de una oportunidad sus miradas se cruzaron y sus corazones comenzaban a latir con fuerza, el nervio se apoderaba de ellos pero lograban controlarlo, tomaron el almuerzo en la oficina sin hacer ningún comentario de lo ocurrido durante las ultimas semanas, era obvio que ambos estaban evitando el tema, las horas seguían pasando mientras ellos se sumergían en su trabajo; las sombras de la tarde comenzaron a filtrarse por el gran ventanal. Ella lo noto y miro su reloj de pulsera… dejo la carpeta a un lado y se coloco de pie, para relajar su cuerpo que se encontraba entumecido. Él la observo en silencio cuando ella le dio la espalda, la luz de la tarde se reflejaba en su perfil haciendo resaltar el tono bronceado de su piel. Un toque en la puerta los regreso a la realidad.

- Adelante – Menciono Neil y su voz sonó extraña.

- Neil disculpe que lo moleste… - El hombre se detuvo al ver a la chica allí – ¡Vanessa, que sorpresa no sabia que se encontraba aquí! Pensé que llegaría el lunes – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Señor Whitman ¿Cómo esta? – Lo saludo con una sonrisa. – Decidí regresar antes… recordé que… que teníamos una junta en puertas y pensé que tal vez habría mucho trabajo pendiente – Explico.

- Entiendo, la verdad creo que el Neil se lo agradecerá… pues no sé equivoco – Dijo mirando la pila de carpetas sobre el escritorio.

- De eso no le quede la menor duda – Señalo el joven y paseo su mirada del hombre a la chica y después la enfoco en ella de nuevo.

- Bueno, ya yo estaba de salida… pero me extraño ver que aun seguía aquí, hace un par de minutos vi salir a la señora Parker – Aclaro mirando al joven, la chica camino hasta otro archivo para organizar las carpetas que acababan de revisar.

- Creo que tendremos que trabajar un par de horas mas… espero que no tenga problema por ello – Dijo el chico mirándolo.

- ¡No! Por favor, para nada… no le quito mas tiempo, los dejare trabajar… solo no vayan a esforzarse demasiado, estoy seguro que teniendo a su asistente de nuevo lograra tener todo listo para el plazo acordado, bueno ahora si me retiro… descanse, hasta mañana. – Menciono el hombre un tanto nervioso.

- Igual señor Whitman, buenas noches – Menciono la morena.

- Descansa, nos vemos mañana – Dijo Neil mirando al hombre.

Este asintió en silencio y salió de la oficina, tras de él salió Vanessa de inmediato con la excusa de buscar algunas anotaciones en la libreta que llevaba, esta se encontraba en su escritorio; el lugar se encontraba completamente vacio, solo el personal de limpieza que realizaba sus labores, ella se sentó unos minutos para intentar controlarse, se llevo la mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, dejando libre un suspiro, luego de un minuto respirando muy despacio, abrió la gaveta y encontró lo que buscaba, la tomó y noto que sus manos temblaban. - ¡Por Dios Vanessa intenta calmarte! Pareces una quinceañera – Se regaño en pensamientos, respiro profundamente de nuevo y se encamino hasta la oficina. Cuando entro a esta Neil observaba a través de la ventana, Vanessa avanzo para tomar asiento de nuevo pero él se volvió en ese momento y clavo su mirada en ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Se animo a preguntar mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? – Pregunto un tanto desconcertada. – Bien… bien, viaje a casa de mis padres para… - Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero le fue imposible en cuanto noto que él se acercaba y se colocaba justo frente a ella.

- Te extrañe – Dijo en apenas un susurro, pero sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

- Neil… yo… yo quisiera – El joven se coloco de cuclillas frente a ella y la calló colocándole un par de dedos en los labios, la chica se sorprendió por el gesto y su corazón se disparo.

- No digas nada… déjame hablar a mi por favor – Pidió mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio y él continuo – Vanessa yo… quiero que hablemos de nosotros… yo estoy consciente de todos los errores que he cometido, sé que todo fue mi culpa, que debí ser sincero desde un principio… tú lo merecías… pero por favor necesito que me escuches… y que me creas – Su voz dejaba ver el gran esfuerzo que hacia para parecer tranquilo – Quiero pedirte que olvidemos… - Ella intento decir algo pero él la detuvo con un ademan – Deseo comenzar de nuevo Vanessa, dejar todo atrás… calmar tus temores… que vuelvas a confiar en mi como antes, esta en nuestras manos salvar esto Vanessa, esta en tus manos y en las mías que lo nuestro muera o viva… por favor vamos a dejar todo atrás, en el pasado… no permitas que los fantasmas cambie en odio lo que sentimos, mírame a los ojos Vanessa – Pidió al ver que ella cerraba los suyos.  
Ella sentía a su corazón latir con fuerza, de emoción y dolor al mismo tiempo, no era fácil darse cuenta que por culpa del orgullo y el silencio estaba perdiendo este amor, ella lo amaba con toda su alma, no tenia la menor duda de ello, pero estaba dejando que el resentimiento le ganara la batalla, ni siquiera estaba luchando contra ella, se estaba entregando sin oponer resistencia pues pensaba que Neil no valoraría sus esfuerzos, que él no le daría lo que ella deseaba porque ya era otra mujer su dueña… pero cada una de las palabras que el joven decía le revelaban una verdad que no espero encontrar.

- Vanessa yo se que esto no es fácil para ti… te aseguro que tampoco lo es para mi, pero créeme estoy dispuesto a luchar todos los días por ti, por esto que siento… por favor déjame demostrarte que es posible comenzar, que podemos arrancar este capitulo de nuestras vidas, tomarlo como una prueba que podemos superar… que este no es el final de nuestra vida, de nuestros sueños juntos… ayúdame a derrumbar esas barreras que ahora nos separan… - Él se detuvo cuando sintió que ella tomaba su mano.

- Neil yo… necesito que me perdones, fui una idiota… fui una ciega, una egoísta… pensé que mi dolor era el único, me sentía engañada, usada… - Esta vez fue él quien intento hablar pero ella no lo dejo – Por favor déjame hablar ahora a mi, tú me abriste tu corazón Neil y yo no supe entenderte, te juzgue… te condene por tu pasado, por un sentimiento que no tenia nada de malo… te culpe por amarla a ella, me dolía tanto saber que sin importar lo que te ofreciese jamás podría compararme con ella, aun me duele saber que… si acepto estar a tu lado, ella siempre estará entre nosotros, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti… no puedo – Dijo entre sollozos.

- Vanessa amor, no… no digas eso, mírame por favor – Expreso colocándose de pie y tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. – No tienes nada que temer… Vanessa solo eres tú… solamente tú mi amor, no sé como lo hiciste… no me preguntes como sucedió porque te juro que ni yo mismo lo sé… pero en mi corazón solo estas tú, yo también fui un ciego, un estúpido… me aferraba a un amor imposible que me mantenía atado a un mismo lugar, robándome tiempo valioso y lo peor de todo es que el único culpable de todo esto era yo; este tiempo lejos de ti y los consejos de una amiga me hicieron abrir los ojos y darme cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo, te estaba perdiendo Vanessa… me cruce de brazos a ver como día a día te alejabas – Menciono y las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa y no dijo nada, en lugar de eso se acerco y lo beso… lo beso con todo ese amor que llevaba por dentro, un beso tierno, dulce… el beso mas hermoso y maravilloso que él había sentido en su vida, la rodeo con sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo, acortando toda la distancia que hubiese entre ambos, poco a poco el beso se fue acrecentando. Ella acariciaba con suavidad la espalda del chico mientras se entregaba a este beso que cada vez exigía mas, era exquisito, suave e intenso al mismo tiempo, sentía su cuerpo elevarse a cada roce de sus lenguas, a cada caricia compartida. Neil abandono sus labios y bajo al cuello de la chica, deseaba saborear su piel, embriagarse de su aroma dulce y único, mientras sus manos seguían dándole forma a su cintura, muy despacio lamia y succionaba. Ella dejaba libre algunos gemidos consciente de cada caricia del joven, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo la invadía a ella también, la delgada tela de su camisa le permitía delinear cada musculo de su espalda, de sus hombros, de sus brazos; pero ella deseaba mas, quería acariciar su piel, besarlo, sentirlo. Se separaron un poco sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarles, sus miradas eran brillante, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos temblaban al mas mínimo roce, sonreían mientras sus miradas se fundían. Él la tomó de la mano y camino con ella hasta su sillón al otro lado del escritorio, Vanessa sentía que las piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba, pero la mirada en los ojos de Neil la llenaba de confianza, él se sentó y la coloco sobre sus piernas, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos al tiempo que buscaba los labios de la chica de nuevo y se apoderaba de ellos.

Ella solo se dejaba llevar, entregada a sus besos, sus caricias… lo había extrañado tanto, enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él, acariciándolo con pasión y ternura, sintiendo como él se estremecía ante esos movimientos. Neil la tomó por la cintura elevándola para colocarla frente a él, abriendo sus piernas para colocarse en medio de ella, con manos agiles comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Vanessa exponiendo sus senos cubiertos apenas por un delicado brassier de encajes blancos, sus pechos lucían llenos y hermosos, tentándolo, llevo sus labios hasta estos y comenzó a rozarlos apenas, dibujando líneas con su nariz y lengua, sintiendo como ella se estremecía, pero él deseaba mas, necesitaba mas de ella… en un movimiento rápido saco la blusa de la falda de la chica y la despojo de ella lanzándola a un lado. Vanessa se encontraba a merced de él, no le importaba el hecho de que se encontraban en la oficina, ni que tal vez alguien de limpieza pudiese entrar sin anunciarse y encontrarlos, ni la razón por la cual se había quedado hasta mas tarde… en este momento no le importaba absolutamente nada, en este momento solo era consciente de las sensaciones que Neil despertaba en su cuerpo, solo eso; se estremeció al sentir que él desabrochaba su sujetador y lo lanzaba junto a su blusa, en lugar de apartarse, hizo lo contrario, se arqueo hacia él ofreciéndole lo que pedía.

Él llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de la joven para acariciarla muy despacio, mientras bebía de sus pechos, con un ritmo calmado pero constante, llenando su boca del maravilloso sabor de la piel de ella, escuchando el concierto de gemidos que le brindaba, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su cabello instándolo a continuar, sentía que su cuerpo clamaba por sentirla mucho mas cerca, por estar dentro de ella… esto se intensifico cuando Vanessa comenzó a moverse en un rítmico vaivén, rozando y haciendo presión sobre su miembro que estaba rígido y presionaba con fuerza la tela de su pantalón. La chica comenzó a deshojar los botones de su camisa, muy despacio torturándolo con cada movimiento de sus dedos, en su rostro una sonrisa maravillosa se había instalado, en segundos la camisa de él cayo junto a su blusa, ella bajo y comenzó a repartir besos en sus hombros, en su cuello, en su pecho. Él llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y las acariciaba con suavidad, mientras cerraba los ojos se dejaba llevar por todas estas sensaciones que tanto había extrañado, la manera en como ella lo amaba era única y especial, comenzó a subir sus manos muy despacio llevándola de las caderas a la cintura, de allí a su espalda, hombros, cuello hasta enredarla en el cabello azabache de ella.

- Vanessa necesito tenerte – Le dijo en su susurro al oído.

Ella se irguió un poco para mirarlo a los ojos que se encontraban oscuros y brillantes, muy despacio se coloco de pie y alejándose lo que le permitía el escritorio tras ella se llevo las manos hasta el cierre de su falda y comenzó a bajarlo… él intento ayudarla pero ella con una mirada se lo impidió, continuo con lo que la ocupaba con especial lentitud comenzó a bajar su falta hasta llevarla a sus tobillos, después repitió el mismo movimiento con su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda frente a él, su cuerpo se cubrió de un rubor y un calor intenso mientras veía que Neil la devoraba con los ojos, se acerco a él y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, él se encontraba encantado con todo este preámbulo, pero la deseaba demasiado así que llevo sus manos para ayudarla.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí – Pidió con voz ronca por el deseo.

Él accedió sintiendo que el deseo crecía un poco mas, casi siempre quien tomaba la iniciativa era él, pero saber que ella ahora deseaba hacerlo lo excitaba aun mas, observaba cada detalle, se incorporo un poco para que deslizara su pantalón, ella hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior quedando los dos desnudos, la chica deslizo sus manos por los músculos de las piernas de Neil, fuertes y marcados, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su masculinidad, se coloco de rodillas acercándose un poco mas a él fijando sus ojos en su erección, él vio como los labios de ella temblaban y aunque intuía lo que Vanessa haría, nada lo preparo para la avasalladora sensación de sentir sus labios rodeándolo, la tibieza de su boca, el roce de su lengua acariciando esa piel tan sensible, un gemido ronco salió de lo mas profundo de su pecho. Ella comenzó una danza suave y al mismo tiempo intensa con su boca entorno al miembro de él, cerró los ojos para ser consciente solamente de él; solo un par de veces había tomado al joven de esta manera, él la había llevado a complacerlo de esta forma… y aunque en un principio ella se sintió cohibida ahora lo estaba disfrutando en demasía, mientras buscaba llevarlo hasta el fondo de su garganta sus manos se deslizaban por las piernas del joven. Él tenia las manos enredadas en el cabello de ella, no para marcarle un ritmo… ella lo hacia perfectamente, a cada instante sentía que comenzaba a elevarse. Ella también sentía como él crecía cada vez más dentro de su boca y comenzó a bajar el ritmo, un poco mas pausado, pero sin separarse de él.

- Vane… amor, amor… - Dijo para captar su atención. La chica lo miro a los ojos y lo abandono, para besarlo en el abdomen.

Él aprovecho y la tomó de las manos, acercándola de nuevo la tomó por la cintura sentándola de nuevo sobre él, la chica lo invito a tomarla moviéndose sobre él, quien la complació de inmediato, entro en ella muy despacio pero con seguridad, subiendo él mientras la bajaba tomándola de las caderas para llenarla por completo. Ella tembló cuando sintió que él la colmaba, se quedaron quietos un minuto, compartiendo besos, miradas, sonrisas… al fin él comenzó a moverse de nuevo en un vaivén suave y cadencioso, mientras le acariciaba los brazos, repartiendo besos en sus senos, y ella acariciaba su espalda, aferrándose a él. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a exigirles cada vez mas, él aumento el movimiento y ella lo siguió, buscando los labios de Neil empezó a besarlo con desesperación, el joven sentía que aun deseaba mas, rodeo su cintura con un brazo, se coloco de pie y con el que tenia libre lanzo las carpetas sobre el escritorio, la sentó sobre este abriendo un poco mas sus piernas para colocarse en medio de ella y entro en ella con mucha mas fuerza, empujando aun mas, profundamente. La chica se estremeció ante la invasión y comenzó a gemir en su oído, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él, busco los labios del joven para ahogar los gritos dentro de su boca, él le devoraba la boca en cada beso, acariciaba, succionaba, mordía; mientras entraba en ella con fuerza, sentía una necesidad enorme de llenarla, de hacerla tocar el cielo y tocarlo él junto con ella; llevo sus manos hasta el derriere de Vanessa apretándolo con fuerza, acercándola a él.

- Neil… no puedo más… mi amor… mi amor – Decía ella entre jadeos.

- Déjate llevar Vanessa… siénteme mi amor, solo siénteme – Le susurraba contra los labios.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Neil… amor, Neil! – Ella comenzó a temblar, sentía como una llama comenzaba a envolverla y su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que no diferenciaba entre un latido y otro.

Él noto que ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, su cuerpo rogaba por ser liberado también pero la posición en la cual se encontraba no lo ayudaba mucho, así que la tomó por la cintura de nuevo y camino sin salir de ella hasta el mueble junto al ventanal, la coloco en este muy despacio y ella lo recibió de nuevo mientras le sonreía, lo rodeo con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse debajo de él con intensidad. Neil se acoplo a su movimiento imprimiéndole esa necesidad de liberarse en ella, Vanessa lo comprendió de inmediato y llevo sus manos hasta los glúteos de él para ejercer aun mas presión, sus bocas se buscaron encontrándose en un beso, apasionado, fuerte, excitante, penetrante. Él se alejo un poco para tomar aire, busco la mirada de la chica perdiéndose en esa noche estrellada que era esta.

- Te amo Vanessa… te amo, te amo… te amo mi vida – Dijo cuando un temblor lo recorrió por completo y su erección se hincho un poco mas.

- Te amo Neil, te amo, te amo, te amo, mi vida, mi cielo… te amo – Contesto ella emocionada y sintiendo que su corazón estallaría de tanta felicidad.

Solo eso hizo falta para que ambos llegaran a la cúspide, un grito ahogado por sus bocas se escucho en todo el lugar, mientras ella apretaba con fuerza el miembro caliente y palpitante del joven, que se derramaba en sus entrañas, llenándola de él, entregándose esta vez por completo y sin fantasmas. Neil sentía una presión en su pecho y unas ganas de llorar enormes, nunca pensó que hacer el amor fuese tan maravilloso, todo su cuerpo vibraba… su alma estaba suspendida en el aire, sin por evitarlo un par de lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, él bajo hasta el cuello de Vanessa y hundió la cara en este, ella le acariciaba la espalda con ternura, consciente de las emociones que esta entrega había despertado en ambos, sobre todo en él, lo sentía temblar y la tibieza de sus lagrimas hizo que las de ella también se desbordaran; quedando rendidos, sudados, maravillados… pero sobre todo satisfechos y seguros de este sentimiento que compartían, felices… completamente y verdaderamente felices.

**_"He aquí que el silencio fue integrado_**  
**_por el total de la palabra humana,_**  
**_y no hablar es morir entre los seres:_**  
**_se hace lenguaje hasta la cabellera,_**  
**_habla la boca sin mover los labios,_**  
**_los ojos de repente son palabras..._**

**_...Yo tomo la palabra y la recorro_**  
**_como si fuera sólo forma humana,_**  
**_me embelesan sus líneas_**  
**_y navego en cada resonancia del idioma..."_**

**_Pablo Neruda._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	75. Publicación extra Fabrizio parte 3

**Chicas aquí la tercera parte de la historia Fabrizio, de verdad muchas gracias por leer, a las que han preguntado si puedo publicar mas seguido, pues lo intentare, a ver si lo hago miercoles y Domingo, es decir el proximo Domigo, les subire las otras dos partes restantes del capitulo. **

**Saludos... Feliz Día!  
**

**Muñeca de cristal se hace pedazos  
La esperanza la reconstruye.**

Las noticias llegaron hasta ella el primero de Julio a las siete y cuarenta de la mañana los Alemanes devastaron, pulverizaron las líneas Inglesas en el valle del Somme, su cuerpo se cubrió de un sudor frio, el rostro palideció completamente, las nauseas la asaltaron nuevamente, mientras los latidos disminuían su ritmo, la visión se le nublo por completo y los sonidos eran cada vez mas lejanos, por lo que no pudo sostenerse mas en pie y su cuerpo se desplomo despertando en una de las camillas, veinte minutos después, trato de ponerse en pie pero Charlotte la detuvo.

- Marión, por favor no te levantes así, sabes muy bien que es peligroso.

- Charlotte… Charlotte. – Con la voz apagada, buscando la respuesta en los ojos de su amiga mientras los de ella se llenaban de lágrimas, la morena solo se abrazo a ella con fuerza.

- Marión aun no sabemos… he revisado todos lo que han llegado, lo mas seguro es que este vivo o que lo traigan.

- O que como dijo Manuelle… no… no Charlotte. – Mientras lloraba. – Él me prometió que regresaría, me lo prometió, ¿Ahora que hare?

- Marión él esta vivo, no hagas caso a lo que te dijo tu hermano, él solo esta molesto porque eres muy joven para salir embarazada, además… eres como su hija te ve como una niña aun.

- Manuelle… Charlotte, Manuelle… papito también estaba allá, rompieron la línea a todo lo largo, mi hermano estaba en Béthune. – Decía mientras el llanto la ahogaba.

- Amiga trata de calmarte por favor, hazlo por el pequeño que llevas dentro… Marión de seguro están bien ninguno de los dos han sido recibidos, mejor hagamos una cosa, trata de tranquilizarte y yo voy a buscar el informe de los pacientes del otro hospital, a lo mejor y están allá, no te rindas ahora. – Tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Está bien no me rendiré… pero se me hace difícil… Charlotte. – Tratando de calmarse.

Todas las búsquedas fueron en vano por mas que buscaron en los registros del otro hospital ninguno de los dos habían ingresado ni vivo, ni muerto y las esperanzadas de Marión cada vez se evaporaban mas, al día siguiente, llego Richard al verlo le volvió el alma al cuerpo le costo reconocerlo, lo llevaban en una camilla boca abajo ella se acerco corriendo a pesar de que muchas de las enfermeras que conocían la relación de ambos y vieron la etiqueta en el pie del paciente no le permitían acercarse pero ella saco fuerzas de donde nos las tenia y se abrió paso hasta él, su cara estaba cubierta de barro, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante los espasmos.

- Richard… Richard. – Se acerco y pudo verle la espalda en carne viva.

- Esta fuera de si Marión… no puede escucharte, tampoco te puede ver, estará ciego temporalmente. – Decía el doctor Miller, abriéndose paso apresuradamente, mientras Marion lo seguía.

- Doctor, por favor… dígame la verdad, porque se estremece de esa manera. – Suplicaba la joven, mirando al joven en la camilla.

- No podemos perder tiempo Marion si quieres entras a la sala, pero tienes que calmarte. – Le dijo profesionalmente, ella solo asintió en silencio y siguió al lado de él, mientras le pedía a Dios por Richard, ya en esta Miller le dicto a Marión el cuadro de Richard, con la ayuda de dos enfermeras mas lo mantuvieron acostado de lado.

- Caso dos, gaseado por Mostaza hace uno o dos días, recibió los primeros auxilios en la tienda de campamento, pigmentación pardusca presente en grandes áreas del cuerpo quemaduras en el setenta y cinco porciento de la espalda, laringe muy congestionada, toda la tráquea cubierta de una membrana amarilla, contiene abundante gas en los bronquios, al parecer varias hemorragias en el estomago. - Dijo el hombre sacando la linterna de la boca del joven. – Marion pásame la vasija, rápido que va a vomitar. – Ella se la entrego y Richard expulso un liquido amarillo. – No te asustes, es normal, el liquido es proveniente de los pulmones, esto es poco, normalmente son hasta dos litros cada hora. – Ella se acerco y con manos temblorosas limpio con una gasa húmeda los labios de Richard, tomó otra y limpio un poco la cara mientras las lágrimas salían silenciosas y bañaban la de ella. – Marión vamos a tomarle el pulso, anota. – Al tiempo que miraba su reloj y contaba las pulsaciones. – ciento veinte, por eso ves la respiración agitada, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado esto puede provocar un ataque.

- Doctor. – Apenas susurro. Miller se dirigió a las otras dos enfermeras.

- Quítenle lo que le queda de ropa lo limpian con mucho cuidado, eviten tocar en lo mínimo las quemaduras, las lavan cuidadosamente con agua de tomillo, con las sondas le dan agua un poco, lo dejan sin vendar, no podemos vendarlo, dosis de penicilina, Eter aunque este delirando aun siente dolor… Éter cada dos horas.

- Doctor Miller ¿Puedo ayudar? – Mientras las lagrimas salían y ella las limpiaba en vano.

- Marión. – El doctor se acerco hasta ella, le coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros y los ojos se le cristalizaron, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Doctor… yo se que… usted no lo sabe, porque lo han mantenido en secreto. – Él la detuvo.

- Se que Macbeth y tu tienen una relación, se sabe en casi toda Francia… creo que esto será un cuento que durara años, hasta libros le sacaran y no por la relación sino porque todos saben que incumplieron las reglas y no le han hecho nada, creo que eso también tienes que agradecérselo a tu hermano, si no fueras hermana del teniente, lo mas seguro es que los hubiesen fusilado esa misma tarde. – Esta vez lo detuvo ella.

- No me refiero a eso doctor, se que los últimos meses he sido el tema de conversación de todo el mundo, pero me refiero a que… que estoy embarazada. – Termino en un susurro y bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y que haces aquí Marión? – Abriendo desmesuradamente lo ojos.

- Porque no lo voy a dejar… Doctor Miller, por eso necesito que lo salve… por favor doctor… - Decía en llanto.

- Marión tienes que ser fuerte. – Tragando en seco. - No le doy doce horas, el gas mostaza lo invadió completamente, sus pulmones están destrozados – Ella rompió en un sollozo. – Marión te soy sincero, la infección esta avanzada tenemos suerte que no aun no hayan rastros de gangrena, la mayoría son quemaduras de tercer grado por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado, no… no Marión es mas tenerlo aquí así es perder el tiempo, ya no podemos hacer nada, sus pulmones no resistirán, el estomago menos… solo esta sufriendo y mucho, aunque este inconsciente el gas sigue consumiendo sus órganos por eso los espasmos, lo esta destrozando por dentro y si un milagro lo salva no será el mismo… que te doy un año, dos años como máximo.

- Doctor por favor no sea tan cruel…. No lo sea. – Rompiendo en llanto. – Él no se va morir, porque me lo prometió… me lo prometió…. – Sin dejar de llorar.

- Si Marión… que más quisiera él, seguro que cumplirte la promesa pero ya no esta en él… ya su cuerpo no responde dentro de poco sus riñones no funcionaran. – Mientras el mismo retenía las lágrimas.

- ¿Me esta diciendo que no va hacer nada? ¿Qué lo va a dejar morir? – Pregunto ahogada en un sollozo.

- Solo que no lo voy a dejar que siga sufriendo.

- No… No su deber es salvarlo doctor tratar hasta el ultimo segundo… es el padre de mi hijo… el hombre que amo no me pida que lo deje morir porque no lo voy hacer…. Usted tiene que salvarlo. – Lloraba descontroladamente.

- Marion esta sufriendo.

- ¡No me importa!… - Dijo alzando la voz y limpiándose bruscamente las lagrimas. -Prefiero que sufra con la esperanza de salvarlo, a que todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado hasta ahora haya sido en vano… yo aun tengo por ofrecerle mi vida… no lo entiende… ¿No se ha enamorado doctor? – Termino en un susurro.

- Esta bien, Marión porque me lo pides y porque es tu responsabilidad… pero no puedes estar aquí.

- Doctor por favor, déjeme con él.

- No harás nada aquí, no puedes, estás involucrada sentimentalmente con el paciente.

- Por favor, se lo ruego, me dice que no le da doce horas, entonces no me prive de verlo. – Sin dejar de llorar.

- ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! – Gritaron las enfermeras ante las convulsiones de Richard, este corrió hasta el paciente.

- Se esta ahogando… se esta ahogando, sosténganlo… sosténganlo. – Decía desesperado el hombre. – No dejen que pegue la espalda a la camilla. – Los pulmones se le cerraron… esta colapsando. – Al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza bien sabia que no se salvaría.

Marión salió corriendo y tomó las sondas abrió la boca de Richard y las introdujo rápidamente atravesando la tráquea, empezó a soplarla para llenar de aire los pulmones, ante la mirada atónita del medico, mientras soplaba algo subió por la manguera sintió un sabor amargo y saco la sonda lo volteo boca abajo y mas liquido amarillo salía por la boca del joven, al tiempo que ella también arrojaba de su boca el liquido en la vasija. Todos la miraban con cara de asco.

- Es el padre de mi hijo, el hombre que amo y no lo voy a dejar morir, no mientras pueda evitarlo. – Mirando a los demás en la sala, mientras acariciaba los cabellos y frente del joven. – Tiene demasiada fiebre, Carol me buscas por favor un recipiente con agua y unas toallas.

- Marión… Marión ya te dije que no te puedes quedar. – Dijo el doctor colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- De aquí no me muevo doctor, no me voy, no lo voy a dejar… acaso no lo entiende, si lo dejo nunca podre estar en paz… además no se va a morir, aun le debo siete hijos y tengo que esperar porque aunque no sabe que estoy embarazada, él le va a colocar el nombre a nuestro primer hijo. – Acariciando una de las manos del joven entre las de ella.

- Esta bien Marión, pero espero que sigas al pie de la letra todo lo que te voy a decir y que al mas mínimo inconveniente me llames. – El doctor volvió a revisarlo, mientras daba ordenes y ayudaba a limpiar las heridas, mientras Marion observaba y seguía acariciándole la frente –Regreso en media hora para ver como van las cosas… al menos siéntate, que en tu estado no es recomendable que estés de pie y no vuelvas a llenarle los pulmones, aunque sea necesario, el liquido que este expulsa esta cargado de gas y si tragas al menos un poco, solo un poco, mataras al feto, así que enjuágate la boca. – Salió de la sala con una de las enfermeras, la otra se quedo ayudando con los paños de agua a Marión, los cuales cambiaba cada diez minutos, mientras admiraba el rostro del joven y los espasmos cada quince minutos y duraban alrededor de dos minutos, para luego expedir mas liquido, después ella pasaba una gasa húmeda por sus labios para mantenerlos hidratados y abría un poco su boca para limpiar los restos ya que el sabor era bastante desagradable aunque su compañera le decía que no ganaba nada con hacerlo pues él no estaba consiente y no podía saborear, con la silla al lado de la camilla descanso la cabeza en un pequeño espacio y se coloco la mano de él en la mejilla besando la palma a minutos.

- Richard, no me dejes por favor… amor no lo soportare. – Mientras las lagrimas salían por si solas. – Tienes que conocer a tu hijo… Richard tu eres mas fuerte que esta guerra, no me abandones, no me vayas a dejar, no lo hagas mi príncipe… eres mi amor… por favor Richard – Mientras lo admiraba y a pesar de que en su cara se veía el sufrimiento que el gas estaba causando en su interior, para ella parecía que estuviese soñando y las ganas por mirarse en su ojos crecían tanto como sus lagrimas y su mente voló a uno de sus días compartidos, ella sentada en un campo de flores, la primavera no se detenía a pesar de que a su alrededor hubiese un infierno… infierno del que ellos se escapaban cuando estaban juntos y que solo eran consientes de ese campo hermoso con flores, rosadas, blancas, moradas, amarillas, naranjas, que coronaban los tallos verdes y que estas llegaban a su rodillas, cuando estaba de pie, Richard se encontraba acostado descansando la cabeza en su piernas y miraba al cielo, sonriente, ella levanto la vista y comparo el color con el de los ojos de Richard y sus iris eran mucho mas hermoso que el mismo cielo, enmarcado por pestañas largas y cejas oscuras y perfectas, las cuales ella delineo con uno de sus dedos y el joven cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del toque, para luego tomar la mano de ella y llevarla a sus labios, justo como ella lo hacia en este momento, ese día era tan agradable, sumamente fresco, los tibios besos que él le regalaba la hacían sonreír y hacia que el amor creciera a cada segundo, pero ahora el frio le calaba los hueso, sentía esa sala gélida cada vez mas pequeña y el único sonido que percibía era los latidos descontrolados del corazón de Richard.

Termino por quedarse dormida un par de horas, para después despertarse y salir casi corriendo a la vasija a vomitar, miro por la ventana mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano y en el horizonte ya el sol se asomaba, un ruido en el estomago le recordó que no había probado bocado, camino nuevamente hasta Richard y la fiebre aunque no cesaba había disminuido un poco, bordeo la camilla y reviso la espalda, se acerco y olio para ver si encontraba algo que le dijera que la infección estaba avanzando, pero no lo encontró por lo que le dijo a su compañera que iría a desayunar y regresaba en quince minutos, la joven había regresado un poco mas de media hora después de tomarse un descanso, al bajar se encontró con Charlotte en el comedor, desayuno rápidamente, la subió a la habitación donde estaba Richard al verlo no pudo mas que sorprenderse, ya ahí Marión le pidió un gran favor, al cual Charlotte se negó, pero ante las suplicas de su amiga cedió.

Esa noche aprovecho que la compañera la dejara sola después de la visita del doctor y busco la hoja de aloe vera que le había mandado a buscar a Charlotte a su casa, pues su madre las cultivaba desde que Manuelle recibió una quemadura bastante fuerte en una de sus piernas y como esta planta había ayudado a cicatrizarla, también estaba la fe que ella le tenia por eso la utilizo en la espalda de Richard eso junto con la penicilina ayudarían bastante, agotaría hasta el ultimo recurso, lo que mas le preocupaba era la cantidad de liquido que salía de sus pulmones y los espasmos, el pulso había bajado un poco, estaba en cien ya no corría riesgo de ataque, mas sin embargo aun tenia que reducirlo a ochenta, no abría los ojos, ni siquiera se quejaba seguro gracias al Eter, los círculos rojos alrededor de los parpados estaban desapareciendo tal vez por las comprensas de agua fría, ya llevaba veinticuatro horas, de las cuales ella apenas había dormido cuatro y sentada a su lado, a pesar de la insistencia del doctor no logro sacarla de la habitación.

Un mes después seguía con su tratamiento a escondidas del aloe vera, el doctor no lo sabia y se preguntaba el porque tan rápido de la cicatrización de las heridas aunque algunas todavía estaban en carne viva, la gran mayoría estaban mucho mas sanas, en todo ese tiempo no había abierto los ojos, a veces solo salían gemidos a causa de las fiebres, los espasmos desaparecieron y el vomito del liquido había disminuido ya no eran dos litros cada hora, ahora solo una vez al día y después de la tercera comida, lo alimentaba por sondas por lo que había perdido demasiado peso, se encontraba desnutrido y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba ahora, sin embargo ella le movía la extremidades todos los días y lo cambiaba de posición dos veces al día, lo acostaba sobre su lado izquierdo luego sobre el derecho, algunas veces lo dejaba boca abajo, esto siempre con la ayuda del Doctor y las enfermeras, para evitar rozar las quemaduras, las cuales muchas veces a pesar del cuidado se reabrían en los movimientos, Miller cada vez se admiraba mas al ver la dedicación de una joven de diecisiete años, definitivamente amaba, idolatraba al joven, ya el vientre de casi cuatro meses, se le notaba.

Marión se encontraba limpiando las heridas de Richard, mientras le hablaba aunque él se mantenía inconsciente ella conversaba de un futuro con su esposo, termino de lavarlas se quito los guantes para luego lavarse las manos, después de esto se encamino, a buscar un libro, pasaba las veinticuatro horas con él, ya habían dispuesto una camilla para ella solo salía a la hora de las comida, Marión sabia que tantas condescendencias para con ella era por ser hermana de quien era, con libro en mano rodo la camilla para estar cerca de él y se monto en esta, se sentó haciéndolo sobre su piernas cruzadas, empezó a leerle.

_**- Pero al fin, con inexpresable alegría por parte suya, después de tan larga espera y tantas miradas, hacia mediodía Clelia vino a cuidar de sus pájaros. Fabricio se quedo inmóvil y sin respiración; estaba en pie junto a los enormes barrotes de la ventana y muy cerca. Se fijo en que ella no levantaba la vista hacia él, pero sus movimientos tenían un aire forzado, como los de alguien que se sentía observado, aunque hubiera podido olvidar aquella sonrisa tan sutil que había visto errar por los labios del preso.  
Detuvo su lectura y observo por unos minutos a Richard, se encontraba tranquilo, empezó a acariciarle la frente y mejillas. **_

- Amor… se que tal vez no te gusten mucho estas historias, bueno esta es la de mas acción que tengo… te soy sincera. – Soltando un suspiro. – Stendhal hizo que me enamorara de Fabricio, es tan valiente… no te pongas celoso, es que su forma de ser me recuerda a la tuya, bueno no sé porque cada libro que leo el personaje principal lo asimilo contigo… es que no puedo negarlo estoy enamorada y en todos ellos te encuentro… Ya tengo hambre otra vez, este embarazo me va a engordar demasiado ya en la cocina del hospital no me quieren dejar entrar, aunque ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por comer algo cítrico, quiero una limonada, con galletas de avena, también quiero frambuesas. – Mientras seguía admirando al joven, en ese momento entraron a la sala tres militares del ejercito Ingles los reconoció por el uniforme, ella en un acto reflejo retiro la mano y bajo de un salto de la camilla.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo Marión.

- ¿Es usted la enfermera encargada del paciente? – Pregunto uno de ellos, mientras el otro bordeaba la camilla y se detuvo a observar el rostro de Richard.

- Si señor… ¿Usted dirá?

- ¿El nombre?

- Ri… Ri… Richard Macbeth. – Respondió nerviosamente ante la actitud del militar, quien solo miro al compañero para asentirle en silencio, el que lo observaba se encamino a la mesa y tomo la tablilla donde estaba el registro del paciente.

- Si este es. – Le informo a los otros dos.

- Disculpe teniente… para que… - Acoto sin saber como dirigirse a ellos.

- ¿Conoce el estado clínico del paciente? – Con voz autoritaria.

- Si señor… MacBeth es un caso extremadamente delicado, por eso esta aislado… - En ese momento entro Miller. – Pero el Doctor puede darle mejor el estado clínico. – Dirigiéndose al galeno que llegaba.

El teniente miro de arriba abajo a Marion, deteniéndose en la barriga, ante tal escrutinio ella se volvió a la mesa de los medicamentos y empezó a temblar, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

- Disculpen, MacBeth es mi paciente y no pueden estar aquí, no pueden irrumpir de esa manera en la habitación, así que les pido salgan inmediatamente. – Dijo con voz determinante el joven medico. – Ustedes pueden tener el dominio en el campo de batalla, pero aquí en el hospital son mi responsabilidad.

- Necesitamos que nos acompañe doctor. – Dijo uno de ellos, el joven asintió en silencio pero antes de salir miro a Marion quien lo veía con cara de suplica y en los ojos se reflejaba miedo, él abrió la puerta e hizo un ademan para que salieran ante esto, ellos acataron la orden y detrás él cerrando la puerta se detuvieron en el pasillo mientras la rubia observaba por el vidrio, sin poder escuchar solo este negaba o asentía de vez en cuanto, a veces se pasaba la mano por la frente con preocupación, o se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de la bata mientras hablaba con los militares, termino por asentir con media sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano a lo cual ellos recibieron la cortés despedida y se marcharon.

- Doctor… ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que entraron así? esto no es normal. – Le pregunto nerviosamente Marión interceptándolo apenas entro, tomándolo del brazo. – Se lo van a llevar… ¿Que le han dicho? – Mientras el desespero la invadía. – No voy a permitir que se lo lleven, esta muy delicado… Doctor sabe que no lo pueden movilizar.

- Marión cálmate… solo querían verificar si es Richard MacBeth solo eso y el estado clínico… al parecer para un registro, claro me preguntaron que si podían sacarlo. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Pero… pero les he dicho que no, sabemos que no puede salir de aquí…

- Pero ¿Por que se lo van a llevar?

- No lo sé Marión solo me han dicho que tienen que comunicarse con… con… – Se detuvo.

- ¿Con quien?

-Con nadie… Marión… ya deja de hacer preguntas.

- ¿Se lo van a llevar? es eso… Miller por favor.

- No se lo van a llevar, no por ahora, esta muy delicado, la única posibilidad de hacerlo es en una ambulancia y con un equipo medico y en estos tiempos como estamos con la guerra es demasiado costoso, así que por ahora no te preocupes.

- No me pida que no me preocupe, que se yo para que se lo llevan… no… no creo que sea Manuelle quien haya solicitado buscarlo.

- No… no tu hermano no es… es. – Volvió a guardar silencio. – Al parecer es por un registro en Londres algo así, no sé es lo que pienso ellos no dijeron nada… nada Marión solo cual seria la posibilidad de trasladarlo, a lo mejor y es a otro hospital y tu estas preocupándote demás, es mas si por alguna casualidad, ellos se lo van a llevar yo te asigno como enfermera de cabecera, doy la orden estricta con esa condición firmo alguna posible solicitud de traslado, si eso te deja mas tranquila.

- Si… me deja mucho mas tranquila… Ahí doctor es que no sé. – Dijo liberando las lágrimas.

- Bueno ya deja de llorar y vamos a darle de beber. – Acoto el doctor al tiempo que tomó la tablilla del estado de Richard y la estudiaba, mientras Marión atendía a Richard podía ver al medico viéndola a minutos, algo le decía que él ocultaba algo mas, pero no se lo dijo, nunca se lo dijo y hoy día se pregunta que seria eso que sabia Miller.

Para Marión lo que mas le preocupaba era el saber que lo Alemanes cada vez ganaban mas terreno y lo ultimo que supo era que estaba demasiado cerca y que bombardeaban todo a su paso por lo que vivía asustada, hacia una semana que se entero que Manuelle entro al hospital estadal e inmediatamente se fue a verlo, al llegar y encontrárselo le dio gracias a Dios por hallárselo con vida, corrió hasta él y lo abrazo, pero no le habían dicho que había perdido ambas piernas, el dolor que sintió fue demasiado grande al ver a su segundo padre de esa manera, estaba dormido lo mas seguro sedado, tomó asiento al lado de la cama mientras que con una mano le acariciaba, la mejilla y con la otra le tomaba una de las manos de él después de media hora Manuelle despertó y al verla solo volvió la cara dejando libre unas lagrimas.

- Papito… Manuelle. – Llevándose la mano de él a los labios y dándole un beso mientras la mojaba con sus lágrimas, este volteo la cara y con la mano que ella besaba le limpio las lágrimas.

- No llores princesa… no llores Marión. – Para luego desviar la mirada al vientre de su hermana, llevo una mano y la poso en este. – No le hace bien a mi sobrino.

- No se si será niño o niña. – Posando sus manos encima de la de su hermano.

- Sera un niño y te ayudare a criarlo… ya veras será muy inteligente… Marión y… ¿Y el padre?

- ¿Le vas hacer daño? – Pregunto temerosa.

- No pequeña, ya no tengo ganas de nada, solo quiero estar con ustedes con mis padres y buscar a Diane… aunque no creo que me acepte como estoy ahora. – Desviando la mirada al hueco en sus piernas.

- No lo dudes Manuelle, Diane te aceptara porque te ama, yo acepto a Richard como estas.

- Con que Richard se llama… ¿Que le paso?

- Cayo el primero de Julio en un ataque de gas mostaza… tiene el setenta y cinco por ciento de la espalda quemada y aun no reacciona…. No abre lo ojos Manuelle. – Decía Marión al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Esta vivo y eso es un milagro… Marión no pasan las veinticuatro horas, cálmate, sabes que lo alemanes se acercan y lo mas seguro es que arrasen con todo, a mi aun no me dan de alta, pero tu debes marcharte… Marion busca debajo de mi cama, están mis pertenecías. – Ella saco la caja de metal. – Ahí están una llaves agárralas, ese papel de ahí, son unas escrituras de una casa que me dio el gobierno, en Amiens, necesito que busque a nuestros padres, hermanos y a Diane y te los lleves, Doullens no es seguro.

- Yo no puedo Manuelle, no puedo dejarte tampoco puedo dejar a Richard, no ahora… - Decía temblorosamente.

- Si puedes… Marión por mi no te preocupes, me da lo mismo… solo tienes que irte por ti, por tu hijo, sabes manejar, para algo te enseñe ¿no?... llévate a Richard, igual ya no puedes hacer nada si va a morir da lo mismo que lo haga camino a Amiens o en un ataque por lo Alemanes, sácalo del hospital, no hay problema porque estas de baja desde hace mucho, ya después yo me encargo de tapar la falta de Richard, sabes como es el mundo militar… pero lárgate de aquí, porque corres peligro. – Decía con la garganta inundada.

- Manuelle no me pidas que te deje… no lo puedo hacer. - Mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

- ¡Hazme caso carajo! – Ella se sobre salto ante el grito de su hermano. – Has lo que te digo maldita sea… no ves que si no lo haces igual nos vamos a morir todos, así que vete de una vez y prepara todo.

- Entonces no me mientas y me digas que vas a ayudarme a criar a mi hijo… no me mientas que ya no soy una niña. – Ahogada en lágrimas.

- Bueno esta bien no te mentiré, debes decirle a Richard que te ayude él es el padre, no yo… vete Marión por favor no pierdas tiempo si es posible mañana mismo. – En ese momento ella lo abrazo y él la recibió. – Cuídate mi pequeña.

- Te adoro papito. – Se puso de pie y viendo a su hermano por ultima vez desde el umbral.

Después de ahí al día siguiente logro sacar a Richard con la ayuda de Miller y Charlotte, estos le facilitaron una cantidad considerable de medicamentos y alimentos además de que el doctor le dio algo de dinero, por mas que le pido a Charlotte que la acompañara esta no quiso, esa noche fue la ultima ves que vio a dos de las personas mas generosas que haya conocido, Manuelle tenia razón los ataque alemanes habían empezado en la entrada de la ciudad, condujo hasta su casa y sus ojos no podían creer con lo que se encontró, llego tarde, muy tarde, apenas si pudo bajarse y constatar que su familia había quedado debajo de un montón de escombros, con los nervios destrozados, las lagrimas inundando su rostro, el dolor atravesándole el corazón y con un vacio inmenso en el pecho condujo hasta Amiens.

Tres semanas después llego Manuelle y ayudo un poco a soportar el dolor de la perdida, fue cuando vio por primera vez a Richard que aun no recobraba el conocimiento, apenas abría los ojos a medias, sabían que aun estaba ciego, por las pupilas desorientadas y las lágrimas salían quemándole las sienes.

- Es mas joven de lo que pensé. – Fueron las primeras palabras de Manuelle al verlo. – Cometieron una locura, siendo tan jóvenes, pensé que tendría unos treinta.

- No me diste tiempo a decirte que apenas tiene veinte años. – Dijo tranquilamente acariciándole la espalda a su hermano.

- Está bastante delgado, hay que alimentarlo mejor, te ayudare a preparar unos sueros que son muy buenos. – Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Solo lo hago, porque tiene que ayudarte a criar al pequeño, no crea que te va dejar hacerlo sola, no te lo hiciste sola.

- Manuelle… no hablas con compañeros militares.

- Esta bien tratare de mejorar un poco mi vocabulario para con tu esposo, pero no me pidas que lo estime al menos un poquito, porque no lo hare.

Después de mes y medio Richard abrió los ojos y al parecer había recobrado la vista parcialmente además de que recobro el conocimiento, supo que no deliraba porque sonrió al sentir el movimiento del niño en el vientre y reconocía a Marion dos semanas después la joven despertó en media madrugada con las contracciones de parto aun faltando mas de ocho semanas para dar a luz, Manuelle no sabia que hacer, ya que Richard aun estaba muy débil y no se podía levantar, no podía mantenerse en pie, las piernas no lo soportarían, apenas si las movía, al igual que los brazos, le pidió a ella que esperara y aunque aun no dominada muy bien la silla se dirigió hacia una vecina la cual ayudo buscando a otra que se encargaba de traer a niños al mundo.

Richard despertó sobresaltado en medio de una pesadilla la cual Manuelle y el esposo de la vecina ayudaron a calmar, ya el rubio sabia lo que tenia que hacer ya que eran sumamente frecuentes, sujetarlo hasta que se calmara, tenia el cabello largo ya que Marión no quería cortárselo, a pesar de que tenia poco por la falta de vitaminas y no hablaba aun tenia gran parte de la laringe afectada, la que se lastimaba cada vez que trataba de gritar a consecuencia de las pesadillas, por lo que prácticamente había que adivinarle todo, Richard al escuchar los gritos de Marión, trataba de levantarse.

- Richard… no es nada… no es nada solo que tu hijo esta naciendo, solo eso… soy Manuelle tu cuñado me recuerdas… el teniente… hermano de Marión, tu esposa que esta dando a luz. – Tratando de calmarlo. – Toma – Dándole un poco de agua.

- Qui… qui… Quiero… ver… verla. – Fue lo primero que Manuelle le escucho, mientras que de los ojos del joven salían lagrimas que quemaban sus sienes. Ya que su cuñado lo mantenía con la ayuda del vecino inmóvil en la cama.

- No puedes… no todavía esta en proceso de parto, ni yo puedo entrar, no es nada malo, solo que tu hijo al igual que tu y mi hermana se adelanto… al tiempo, ¿Si sabes de que te hablo verdad? – Abriendo los ojos amenazadoramente. – Ya quédate tranquilo que te vas a reabrir las heridas de la espalda aun ahí algunas que no están completamente cicatrizadas. – Dijo de forma determinante.

Ya después de tres días Marión se puso de pie y llego hasta la cama donde tenían a Richard, dormían en cuartos separados por seguridad de ambos, si por ella fuese hubiese ido el mismo día pero la mujer le dijo que no podía y se lo hizo saber delante de Manuelle, por lo que se le haría imposible, el hombre no durmió en dos días viendo al pequeño, era él quien lo cargaba y se lo entregaba a Marion, los primeros dos días fue quien lo cambio y casi se lo arrancaba de los brazos a su hermana para sacarle los gases.

- Que desgracia, es puro padre… hubiese sido mejor que se pareciera al tío, que se yo un poco mas guapo, al menos un poco mas rubio, ni los ojos verdes, mira nada mas como pinto el azul. – La primera vez que le vio los ojos al pequeño.

Marión se acerco con el niño en brazos caminado lentamente mientras una sonrisa le abarcaba el rostro.

- Manuelle ayuda a Richard a sentar por favor. – Dirigiéndose a su hermano, este se deslizo y lo ayudo colocándole unas almohadas debajo de la espalda, Marión se lo coloco en las piernas con cuidado ya que el joven aun no podía cargarlo, mientras lo admiraba, a Richard se le humedecieron los ojos y unas lagrimas rodaron rápidamente por sus mejillas, las cuales Marión limpio con su manos para después darle un beso en la mejilla y tomó asiento cuidadosamente al lado de Richard quien la rodeo con un brazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Es tan pequeño. – Dijo apenas en un susurro con un silbido hacia esfuerzo por hablar, pero no podía.

- No te esfuerces amor… no puedes hablar… si es muy pequeñito, aun le faltaba tiempo, pero gracias a Dios esta bien.

- Joshua. – Susurro una vez más.

- Joshua… me gusta, es un nombre hermoso… ¿Te gusta Manuelle? – Desviando la mirada a su hermano.

- Si… me gusta al menos tiene buen gusto para los nombres. – Mirando hacia otro lado.

- Y para las mujeres también… al menos que creas que tu hermana es fea. – Dijo sonriendo.

-Marión… Marión no me tientes, mira que solo tengo que estirar el brazo y estrangularlo.

- Está bien, no te tiento. – Mirando a Richard.

- Creo que ya es hora de cambiarlo dámelo acá.

- Manuelle no tienes media hora que lo cambiaste, ya deja que lo tenga un rato, tu te encargaras de Joshua toda la noche.

Después de cinco meses ya Richard podía tomarlo en brazos, se ponía de pie y caminaba aunque se cansaba fácilmente, los pulmones de Joshua eran mas recistentes que los de él, podía pasar horas admirando a su hijo y Manuelle cada vez se ponía mas celoso ya que el pequeño exigía mas atención de su padre, parecía reconocerlo y para descontento de el rubio se parecía cada vez mas a Richard solo que el cabello lo tenia un poco mas claro, no podía negar que el joven se desvivía por Marión y su hijo e intentaba mantener una relación cordial con él, ahí estaba admirando al pequeño, mientras los días pasaban Marión sabia que la mensualidad que le pasaban a Manuelle no alcanzaba para los cuatro mas cuando Joshua necesitaba, en su alimentación, por lo que salía todas las mañanas en busca de trabajo llevándose al pequeño pues no podía dejarlo con su hermano.

Buscaba pero no encontraba y lo peor era que cada vez mas necesitaba el trabajo, por lo que un día la señorita Hamilton se la encontró llorando en las escaleras frente al hospital con Joshua en brazos, lo hacia fuera de la casa pues no dejaba ver su angustia delante de su hermano y menos delante de Richard , la morena le pregunto que si sentía bien y esta solo le dijo que si, que solo estaba buscando trabajo pero se lo habían negado, que necesitaba por su hijo, la señorita la invito a pasar y ya en un salón le explico su situación, que su esposo y hermano estaba incapacitados para trabajar, la mujer amablemente le dijo que no se preocupara que ella le daba el trabajo y que empezaría el próximo lunes.

Así fue como empezó a trabajar en un hospital a pocas cuadras de su casa, aunque su hermano puso el grito al cielo tuvo que aceptarlo, pues sabia que era necesario, entre Richard y Manuelle se hicieron cargo del pequeño, al joven tampoco le gusto la idea, pero ella le mintió diciéndole que la habían obligado a regresar al trabajo, ya llevaban mas de tres meses que dormían en la misma cama y Joshua en su habitación la cual estaba al lado de la de Manuelle, no podía dormir en la misma habitación que sus padres pues aun Richard despertaba a media noche o en las madrugadas dando gritos por las pesadillas, a la joven, la señorita Hamilton no le asigno guardias de noche hasta que el pequeño cumplió los tres años.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Marión entro a la cama y por mas que necesitase dormir no pudo conciliar el sueño, mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la sombra que se apreciaba por la rendija debajo de la puerta de su habitación, la cual desapareció por unos diez minutos seguro fue a acostar a Joshua, el tiempo paso rápidamente, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran las siete de la mañana, se puso de pie organizo un poco la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya era una manía, entro al baño se ducho y se preparo para ir al trabajo, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se encontró con Richard dormido en la alfombra solo con una almohada, ella paso con cuidado por encima de él para no despertarlo, no entraría a la habitación de Joshua no quería que despertara y se la encontrara ahí, se encamino rápidamente por el pasillo.

- Marión. – La detuvo la voz de Fabrizio. – Por favor. – Poniéndose de pie rápidamente se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda, besando la cabeza de la joven, quien se mantenía inmóvil, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. – Marión, solo tú… mi vida desde que te bese por primera vez me quede en tus labios, te soy sincero… te digo la verdad con el corazón en la mano, si te digo que no se si aun quiero a esa mujer, es porque no lo sé, pero te amo… Marión tu eres certeza, yo no tengo dudas se que hay una gran diferencia entre ambas…

- No… no sigas… por favor no me digas nada. – Susurraba con un nudo en la garganta.

- No… no amor solo quiero que me entiendas. – Cerrándole la cintura con sus brazos con fuerza.- Ella formo una parte importante en mi vida, no te lo voy a negar, pero también me hizo mucho daño, creí que era amor lo que sentía por ella y estaba errado porque el amor verdadero lo conocí en tus ojos, en tus labios, en tu cuerpo… en ti, es muy distinto lo que tu me das eso te lo juro, apenas era un niño que no sabia o ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de comparar y tu me ofreciste la oportunidad haciendo que la venda en mis ojos cayera, además después de todo tengo que agradecerle, gracias a ella te conocí….

- Se me hace tarde. – Tratando de soltarse del abrazo.

- ¿No me vas a perdonar, verdad? – Dejando libre las lagrimas.

- No lo sé… por favor suéltame. – Fabrizio la libero y ella termino por salir. El joven se quedo llorando en la puerta, después de unos minutos se volvió y pudo ver donde estaba Manuelle en el pasillo quien lo miraba con lastima, volvían a mirarlo con esa lastima que tanto odiaba, se encamino y paso de largo sin decirle nada a su cuñado entro a la habitación que compartía con su esposa camino hasta la cama y se dejo caer sentado, llevándose los codos sobre las rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, mientras los sollozos se agolpaban en su garganta.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a causarme daño Antonella? ¿Hasta cuando voy a cargar con tu cruz? me estas destrozando por segunda vez, me esta haciendo polvo, tienes el poder de acabar con mi familia… de no dejarme salir, si me dejaste… si me heriste, porque cuando tengo a alguien a quien amo mucho mas, puedes hacer que dude de mi… mi amor por ella… Marión que me ha dado su amor incondicional, que me salvo y me mostro el amor verdadero, ahora duda de mi por tu culpa… por mi culpa, tal vez no debí contarle nada que tuviera que ver contigo, le hubiese inventado otra cosa… pero ella no merece que siga mintiéndole… no va a perdonarme… no va a perdonarme… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Debería de ir a buscarte y arrancarte la cabeza de raíz a ver si matándote acabo de una vez con la desgracia que eres para mí... Antonella ¿Que mal te hice? … fue malo entregarte mis ilusiones de adolescente, fue tan malo amarte con las fuerzas que poseía en ese entonces, por ser novato… por masoquista y rogarte hasta pisotear la vergüenza que un hombre debe tener… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por que? exijo una respuesta. – Mientras el llanto hacia estremecer su cuerpo, trato de calmarse un poco se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño se dio una ducha, pues debía también bañar a Joshua que de seguro ya estaba despierto, se encontraba frente al espejo haciéndose una coleta con una liga cuando entro el pequeño a la habitación.

- Papi ¿Te has quedado dormido?

- Si un poco Joshua. – Volviéndose y tomándolo en brazos, el pequeño lo miro a la cara mientras se dirigían al cuarto del niño.

- Papi… ¿Tienes alergia? tus ojos están muy rojos o ¿Estas resfriado?

- No… solo me entro jabón en los ojos mientras me bañaba. – Acariciándole la espalda mientras lo colocaba en el piso del baño y lo desvestía.

- Bueno tienes que tener cuidado, sabes que no te puedes enfermar, mami siempre te lo dice… no te puedes resfriar por tus… tus… ¿Cómo es que se llaman papi?

- Por mis pulmones, son débiles, por eso me canso tan rápido cuando jugamos.

- ¿Por que papi?

- Pues por que hace algún tiempo aspire un gas muy malo. – Terminando de desvestirlo y el niño se estremeció ante el frio que calo su pequeño cuerpo, el joven soltó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Te dio frio?

- Si papi… méteme en el agua. – Alzando los brazos para que el padre lo cargara, lo cual hizo colocándolo en la tina, el empezó a jugar con el agua. – ¿Fue en la guerra papi?

- ¿Quien te ha hablado de la guerra? – Le pregunto mientras le enjabonaba la espalda.

- Siempre hablan de eso en la casa del teniente Pétain de ahí son tus cicatrices en la espalda y ahí también se le quedaron las piernas a mi tío. – Mirando a la cara a su padre.

- Si… pero no me gusta que escuches esas conversaciones Joshua, cuando hablen de eso solo apártate, te pones a ver los libros o a colorear.

- Esta bien papi… - Dijo el niño bajando la mirada, para después dejar escapar un sollozo.

- Mi vida no llores. – Acariciándole la mejilla.

- Es que estas molesto conmigo papi… - Alzando la mirada con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

- No Joshua… no mi vida, no estoy molesto contigo. – Sacándolo de la tina lo envolvió en una toalla y lo abrazo, acariciándole la espalda. – Joshua, no estoy molesto, solo que la guerra es muy mala y no me gusta que te enteres de las cosas que pasaron en ella.

- Se que es muy mala, papi… porque te hizo daño, por eso cuando sea grande quiero ser como mami y ayudarle, para curarte… no quiero que te enfermes y que mi tío pueda bailar… a él también le gusta – Acariciándole la mejilla a Fabrizio.

- ¿Quieres ser medico? – Le pregunto con media sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos. El pequeño asintió en silencio. – Bueno entonces serás medico, pero si igual cuando estés grande cambias de opinión y quieres ser ¿Que se yo?… músico, igual te voy a apoyar. – Colocándolo en la cama para empezar a vestirlo.

- Papi… tengo hambre.

- Bueno vamos a ver que preparamos de comida. – Joshua se puso de pie encima de la cama y bajo de una salto camino y salió corriendo hasta la cocina, mientras el padre lo seguía.

Al llegar a la cocina ya Manuelle había preparado el desayuno, algo que los sorprendió a ambos, de seguro tendría hambre y no esperaría.

- Pasen y tomen asiento, Richa… cuñado, puedes servirle a Joshua. – Le dijo seriamente, no sabia si llamarlo Fabrizio delante del pequeño, tampoco podía mantener una conversación cordial sin saber el porque de la actitud de su hermana, solo sabia que tenia que ser algo muy grave para que esta no quisiera verlo.

- Claro. – Sirviéndole al niño y después se sirvió él, empezaron a comer los tres al mismo tiempo. Fabrizio al probar los huevos revueltos, lo saboreo, mientras miraba a Joshua quien los probó y enseguida saco la lengua dejándolos caer en el plato, el joven casi explota en una carcajada cuando el niño agarro con sus manos el vaso con jugo de naranja y le dio un gran sorbo.

- Joshua… eso es mala educación. – Le dijo Manuelle dejando a un lado su propio plato. – ¿Acaso no te gusta?

- Si… si me gusta tío, solo que esta un poco salado… en realidad muy salado. – Dijo agarrando un pan y mordiéndolo. – El pan esta bien… ¿Papi puedo comer mermelada?

- Si… si de hecho yo también comeré mermelada. – Haciendo a un lado el plato con los huevos.

- Yo también comeré mermelada. – Dijo Manuelle sonriendo. – Joshua no exageres tampoco esta tan salado.

Después del desayuno Manuelle se deslizo hasta la sala, mientras Fabrizio se encargo de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, después pasaron a la sala donde el rubio estaba leyendo.

- Joshua ve a dibujar y me lo traes después. – Le dijo Fabrizio y este salió corriendo a su habitación.

- Manuelle. – Dijo el joven y el rubio subió la vista del libro. – Se que tienes muchas preguntas y te debo las respuestas ya que tu has sido una de las personas que mas me ha ayudado.

- No pienso obligarte… ya se las diste a Marión, lo demás no me interesa, solo te repito si a ella te perdona, te casas.

- Manuelle, soy italiano y como ya te dije solo tengo veintidós años para entrar a la guerra me saque una documentación falsa, estudiaba en Londres y me escape de ahí… el porque lo hice, pues porque cuando tenia catorce años me enamore de una mujer que podía ser mi madre, ella me acepto como pareja mantuvimos una relación por un año, pero sin mas me dejo, por otro lado yo quería estudiar Leyes y mi padre quería que estudiara medicina, por lo que busque la salida mas fácil a mi dolor y a las responsabilidades que mi padre me imponía.

- Que estúpido… Iluso… pendejo. – Arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo a los ojos con rabia.

- Está bien puedes insultarme. – Bajando la mirada.

- ¿Insultarte? debería darte una golpiza. – Manteniendo el tono de voz bajo.

- Puedes hacerlo, se que mentirle todo este tiempo a Marión fue una bajeza, que ella no se merece esto… - Tragando en seco esperando algún golpe.

- No es por Marión… es por ti, por ser tan… tan es que debería darte la golpiza que tu padre no te dio, porque fuiste tan insulso, tan cabrón… solo se te ocurre enamorarte de una mujer que podría ser tu madre, acaso no sabes que solo te buscan por experimentar… estoy de acuerdo en que te quitaras las calenturas de adolescente con ella pero de ahí a enamorarte y dejar a tu familia, entrar a la guerra, para matarte por una mujer… ¿Que te hizo pensar que quería un futuro contigo?… seguro y hasta casada seria.

- Era viuda… y pues me prometió hijos. – Seguía sin mirar a la cara a Manuelle.

- A no lo de los hijos ya es un fetiche… acaso no sabes que las mujeres son peores que nosotros los hombres con tal de salir del paso te prometen el universo… es que tu estupidez no tiene limites y una viuda, son peores… te aseguro que mientras andaba contigo tenia otros ¿Cuál de tus padres es el extremista? Porque eso tiene que ser hereditario, primero te buscas una demasiada mujer y después una demasiado sonsa porque eso es lo que era mi hermana además de niña.

- Manuelle yo a Marión la amo, se la diferencia, me di cuenta del amor cuando la bese por primera vez.

- Pues claro que la amas… por tu bien la tienes que amar.

- No porque me amenaces… con ella supe lo que es el amor.

- Claro porque con la otra eran las hormonas alborotadas, ¿Que tu padre no tuvo esa conversación contigo?

- Estaban ciegos, me veían como a un niño de ocho años, solo me dijeron que no debía estar con una mujer, no hasta los dieciocho y los riesgos de dejarla embarazada solo eso. – Manuelle soltó una carcajada. – Cuando estuve con Antonella no pasaba nada, pues no salía embarazada.

- Claro imbécil, se cuidaba. – Manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Por eso con Marión no supe que hacer… es difícil hablar de esto. – En ese momento se le borro la sonrisa a Manuelle. – No sabia que podía dejarla embarazada, aun estaba muy joven y era consiente de eso.

- Si… si consiente por eso no esperaste el segundo mes al menos. – Dijo seriamente.

- Manuelle me iba y tenia miedo de no regresar, por lo que lo último que quería hacer, era amarla completamente, solo eso, sin hacerle daño.

- Soy hombre y desde ese punto de vista te comprendo… ¿Ahora como debo llamarte delante de tu hijo?

- Puedes seguir llamándome Richard… ya me acostumbre… Ahora solo estoy aterrado, no se que hacer porque Marión no quiere perdonarme, ni siquiera me quiere en la habitación y te juro Manuelle que a esa mujer yo ni la pienso… o si lo hago pero solo para odiarla por haberme hecho daño solo eso… yo a Marión no dejare de amarla ni después de muerto. – Limpiándose un par de lagrimas que se le escaparon. – Y la verdad… no se Manuelle si ella no me perdona, no se que voy hacer aquí, no seré un estorbo para ustedes.

- Vamos, para mi eres un estorbo desde que decidiste mirar a mi hermana, ahora ya me harías falta, sabes que no puedes… ¿Además adonde vas a ir? tampoco pienses que te vas a llevar a Joshua.

- No… no eso no lo haría, no les quitaría a Joshua… solo me iría, no se donde porque no tengo el valor para ir donde mis padres, en eso soy un cobarde… ya mi padres no me verán nunca mas la cara, ya mi lugar ahí lo perdí…. Todo lo estoy perdiendo.

- Richard no te vas a ir… dale tiempo a Marión solo esta dolida y no vas a dejar a tu hijo, sabes que le harías falta, ya hombre deja de ser tan cobarde y buscar las salidas mas drásticas a los problemas, afróntalos.

- Estoy cansado de rogar Manuelle, trato de solucionarlo pero solo consigo empeorar las cosas, no quiero seguir suplicando, dejo en claro mi sentimientos, los expongo y a Marion eso no le importa, ella no entiende que todo paso antes de conocerla a ella.

- Ya te dije que no te vas, aquí te quedas, dale una semana… esa cae, sabes que Marión te ama, solo una semana y después no te humillas más, se eso del orgullo masculino, pero tampoco des las cosas por perdidas tan rápido.

- Papi listo mira. – Dijo Joshua llegando a la sala. – Las banderas.

- A ver. – Sentándolo en sus piernas. – ¿Cuales hiciste?

- Francia, Italia, España y la otra no se, no la conozco, solo la hice como aparece en el libro.

- Es Suiza… esa de la cruz blanca es la de Suiza. – Le dijo Fabrizio. – Hiciste un gran trabajo… espérame aquí. – Lo sentó en el mueble y se encamino a la cocina, busco en la alacena un chocolate y regreso. – Toma por tan excelente trabajo.

- Gracias Papi. – Dijo emocionado al tiempo que abría el chocolate.

* * *

**_¿Qué va a saber el sol del día triste?  
¿Qué va a saber el agua de sequía?  
¿Qué va a saber la luz de lluvia fría  
y el viento de la rama que resiste?_**

**_¿Qué va a saber la llama que subsiste_**  
**_de cenizas que apaguen su porfía?_**  
**_¿Qué va a saber, por fin, de la alegría_**  
**_esa nostalgia que su ser contriste?_**

**_Ven que te explique ese fulgor oscuro,_**  
**_ese dolor amigo, ese ojo ciego,_**  
**_ese frío quemándome en el fuego._**

**_En la piel que me siembras de futuro_**  
**_coróname de espuma, oculta yema,_**  
**_que es jazmín del que sabe y del que quema._**

**_Que va a saber el sol del día triste. Carmen González._**

**_continuara...  
_**


	76. Publicación extra Fabrizio parte 4

**Mago con inocencia de ángel y misterio de diablo**

Marion llego a las seis de la tarde, seguro le hizo las horas a alguna compañera, paso directamente a la habitación, al entrar vio a Fabrizio sentado al borde de la cama esperándola, lo miro de soslayo y paso directo al baño dejando el bolso en el sillón al lado de la peinadora, el joven se puso de pie y se encamino hasta el baño recargándose en el umbral cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, admirando a Marión quien se quitaba el uniforme.

- Prepare la cena, descansa un poco y sirvo. – Dijo tranquilamente.

- Pueden cenar, yo ya lo hice en el hospital. – Al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Fabrizio y se quitaba el sujetador. – Me voy a dar un baño, ¿Podrías dejarme sola? – Acoto con seriamente.

- Marión me pediste que fuese sincer… - Trataba de hablar Fabrizio, pero ella lo detuvo.

- Rich… digo Fabrizio, estoy cansada. – Tomando una toalla y envolviéndose

- ¿Estas cansada de mi? Marión ¿Estas cansada de la situación?... no me hagas esto... si es que no me quieres mas, pues miénteme y dime que me quieres… dime que todo es igual que ayer como cuando fuiste mi razón para estar vivo. – Hablaba con la garganta inundada. – Pero no me dig…

- Joshua debe tener hambre, pero si no quieres no importa yo le daré la cena. – Tomando una bata de baño.

- No me hagas sentir culpable. – Dijo con tono seco, ya estaba cansado de rogar, de pedir perdón. – Báñate yo me encargo de mi hijo. – Y salió del baño molesto, primera vez en casi cuatro años que le hablaba de esa manera a Marión pero ya no sabia que hacer, ni decir.

- También es mi hijo. – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

- No digo lo contrario. – Alzando la voz para que lo escuchara, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Después de la cena durmió a Joshua se encamino a la habitación, ya Marión estaba en la cama, paso de largo, entro al baño salió después de veinte minutos y se acostó al lado de Marión, abrazándola por la espalda, la joven que se estaba haciendo la dormida, abrió los ojos, mientras se le inundaban.

- Amor lo siento, no quise hablarte de esa manera, se que estas despierta Marión, te he visto dormir por casi cuatro años, sabes que no duermo casi en las noches, por eso se perfectamente cuando te haces la dormida… Marión cada vez es peor, ves te lo dije, solo soy capaz de causar dolor y todas mis mentiras solo llevan a perderte y no quiero hacerlo. – Mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

- Ahora no… no puedo, fueron muchas las mentiras. – Aparto las manos de Fabrizio de su cintura y se incorporo para ponerse de pie y salir de la cama, él se sentó mirándola.

- ¿Con que es lo que no puedes? ¿Son las mentiras o es Antonella?… por que la verdad no te entiendo. – Molestándose nuevamente ante la actitud de ella. – Ya te he dicho que ella no significa nada para mí… Nada. – Aumentando la voz.

- Nada… nada ¿Entonces por que siempre la nombras?… Porque Yo no la he nombrado – Hablando un poco más alto que él.

- Por que no tienes que hacerlo, tu actitud lo grita. – Exasperado ante Marión.

- Y como no quieres que lo grite… si aun ella te atormenta, es por ella que estas así, no duermes, no comes, lloras todo el tiempo… ella si se merece tus lagrimas y la estúpida que te vigila todas la noches, que te ofrece calor, compresión, fuerza… la estúpida de Marión no se merece al menos que la pienses durante el día, porque en las noches esta ella… Antonella ocupa tus noches, solo Dios y tú saben cuantas veces me habrás hecho el amor pensando en ella. – Decía con la voz alterada por el llanto y las lagrimas.

- No… no Marión por favor, nunca ha logrado entrar en mis pensamientos mientras estoy contigo. – Poniéndose de pie se acerco hasta ella y la tomó por los brazos. – Y tú no te mereces mis lagrimas ni mis malos estados de ánimos, porque solo te mereces lo que tu me ofreces, Marión tu solo te mereces mi amor, mi cariño, mi pasión, mi vida, eso… no te mereces mi muerte en vida. – Hablaba tan calmado como el llanto se lo permitía.

- El problema es que yo también quiero todo eso… también quiero que llores por mi… soy egoísta… si lo soy, pero no puedo concebir que tengas sentimientos hacia otra mujer… solo eso.

- Estoy llorando por ti, acaso no te das cuenta que me estas destrozando Marión… solo que hay cosas que se me escapan de las manos y para tu tranquilidad no es ella la que me mantiene en este estado de tortura, no es ella, son otras cosas, ya Antonella no tiene ese poder sobre mi. – Mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Otras cosas? – Pregunto en un sollozo.

- Si… si otras cosas son las que me atormentan, nada tiene que ver con Antonella. – Respondió calmándose un poco.

- ¿No vas a contármelas? vas a seguir alimentándote de secretos. – Soltándose del agarre bruscamente.

- No es fácil Marión… no es para nada fácil, es mucho peor. – Llevándose las manos para cubrirse el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza, en un acto de desespero

- Puedes quedarte aquí, yo dormiré con Joshua. – Tomando la almohada y encaminándose.

- Marión… Marión. – Deteniéndola con un agarre en el brazo de la joven.

- Suéltame por favor y no… no quiero escucharte y que termines de desilusionarme mas, no sea que me salgas con que tuviste un romance con la madre superiora del colegio también. – Dijo duramente al tiempo que se soltaba.

- No… no es eso Marión… - Acoto apenas en un susurro, pero ella no le hizo caso y salió de la habitación.

Después de haberle dicho que su estado de animo se debía a otra cosa la situación se había empeorado, ya ni le hablaba había pasado mas de una semana y Marión no pensaba perdonarlo, estaba decidido ya no haría nada ahí por mas que Manuelle le pedía que no se fuera, no era fácil permanecer ahí, se iría no tenia la remota idea donde, pero lo haría, regresaría tal vez una o dos veces al mes a visitar a Joshua, esa noche no durmió en realidad llevaba varias noches sin dormir, pero esa noche le preparo una carta a Marión, aprovecharía que Manuelle saldría con el pequeño a la partida de póker de los jueves, era también el día libre de Marión pero ella no se daría cuenta ya que esta no salía de la habitación, ese mismo día en la mañana ya había sacado algunas mudas de ropa, preparo un bolso pequeño, no tenia una sola moneda, por lo que lo mas seguro es que pasaría la noche en la calle, pero poco le importaba peores situaciones vivió en la guerra.

_**Marión.**_

_**Amor estoy cansado, de verdad lo estoy, se que viéndolo desde afuera todo es fácil, pueden juzgarme, señalarme, tratarme de inmaduro e irracional por todas las estupideces que he cometido, todos a quienes les cuento me critican, me gustaría pararme del lado de afuera y juzgar, pero ahora digo quien se atreve a pararse dentro y pasar por las cosas que pase, no es fácil que arranquen tus ilusiones, que acaben con tus sueños, me destrozaron la fe cuando apenas tenia dieciséis años, mis padres no me enseñaron nunca a soportar dolor, soledad, nunca me falto nada, mi madre con esa edad me mimaba mas que tu a Joshua, no quiero decir que no seas cariñosa con él solo que mi madre es la extremista, se lo dices a Manuelle y cuando quisieron que madurara de un solo golpe no lo soporte, no soporte que me dejaran en soledad para castigarme por haberme enamorado de quien no lo merecía y que me destrozo la vida, tu llegaste a repararla y lo hiciste de la mejor manera, me devolviste las ganas de vivir ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te lo he dicho, pero no me canso de hacerlo.**_

_**¿Sabes a que se deben las recaídas? a mi conciencia, a la nostalgia, a la culpa… a que extraño a mis padres como nunca, pero no me atrevo a buscarlos, porque ellos me creen muerto… me creían y les cause mucho daño, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo se que lo sé, se que mi madre algo así no soportaría, hasta el día de hoy no se si lo soporto porque no la he vuelto a ver y prefiero pensar que no se venció por mi culpa. **_

_**Sabes, conoces a mi hermana tal vez no la recuerdes porque fue un evento rápido, cuando fuimos a París la joven hermosa, maravillosa, elegante, la que parecía un Hada a la que Joshua le quito la rosa, esa es Fransheska Di Carlo mi hermana menor y la única que tengo, tal vez ahora entiendas un poco mi actitud ese día y los días posteriores.**_

_**Un mes exactamente vi a mi padre en la foto de un diario, en la sección de finanzas una nota de una inauguración de un banco y él es socio, ahora, me entero que esto le llama la atención porque su vida era el Laboratorio, bueno la que le toco vivir, porque prefería ejercer la medicina, volví a derrumbarme porque… ya se que pensaras que estoy loco… yo estoy con ellos, supuestamente no se como regrese de la guerra, ese día a mi hermana la acompañaba un hombre que se que si lo ves te desmayas es el mismo que aparece en la foto con mi padre según el pie de la foto es Fabrizio Di Carlo… ahora no se quien soy… no se quien es ese hombre que esta con ellos y que se hace pasar por mi, porque lo peor no es que este con ellos, sino el parecido tan grande y estoy mas confundido que nunca, solo se que me desplazaron…. No se para que te cuento todo esto tan difícil de entender, algo que ni yo mismo le encuentro lógica. **_

_**A eso se deben mis lagrimas, mis faltas de apetito, mis insomnios… no a otra mujer… no hay, ni habrá otra. No hay quien pueda deshacer los momentos que hemos vivido. **_

_**Te amo. **_

Al terminar la doblo y la dejo sobre la mesa de noche, apago la luz y se acostó al lado de Joshua quien ya dormía, sentía un vacio en el pecho por dejar todo, pero no podía permanecer ahí era mucho mas doloroso ver como Marión lo ignoraba totalmente, estaba dispuesto a soportar todo, menos eso.

Serian las seis de la mañana cuando se encamino a la cocina y preparo el desayuno regreso y baño a Joshua lo vistió, abrigándolo ya que saldría con Manuelle, el niño estaba de pie en la cama y Fabrizio arrodillado en el suelo, lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Joshua sabes que te voy a querer siempre, eres lo mejor en mi vida. – Tragando en seco para pasar las lágrimas.

- Claro papi… soy tu hijo y yo te voy a querer siempre porque eres mi papá. – Dándole un beso en la frente a Fabrizio. – Hasta cuando tengas los ojos así. – Apretándose el contorno de los ojos para hacerse unas arrugas. – Como el teniente Pétain, ahora vamos a comer.

- Está bien vamos a comer. – Tomándolo en brazos.

Después del desayuno Manuelle se llevo al pequeño, mientras Marión seguía dormida, se dirigió a la habitación de Joshua busco la carta la deslizo debajo de la puerta de la habitación de la joven, busco debajo de la cama del pequeño el bolso que ya tenia preparado tomó una hoja y solo escribió.

_**¡Recuerda que te voy a querer siempre!**_

La dejo sobre la cama del pequeño, miro la repisa donde habían algunas fotografías y tomó donde salía Joshua solo, otra donde estaban los tres y otra donde estaba Joshua y Manuelle las saco de los marcos y las guardo en medio de un libro el cual metió en su bolso. Salió de la habitación se encamino por el pasillo, escucho abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Marión mas no se detuvo, si la veía no tendría el valor para irse.

- ¿Que haces? – Le dijo ella en medio del pasillo.

- Me voy… no hago nada aquí. – Sin volverse.

- ¿A donde vas? – Pregunto con la voz entrecortada. Él alzo los hombros despreocupadamente.

- No lo sé. – Colocando la mano en la perilla de la puerta principal.

- ¿Vas a buscar a tus padres, vas a ver quien es el hombre? – En ese momento Fabrizio se volvió, manteniendo el bolso en la mano.

- No… no ya no tengo nada que hacer allá tampoco, no puedo seguir arrastrando a todos a mi espeso veneno, soy yo el del problema Marión. – Y las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos nuevamente. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo hasta él quien dejo caer el bolso ella se le lanzo y rodeo la cintura del joven con sus piernas mientras Fabrizio, la amarro en un abrazo.

- Yo te amo Marión… te amo… solo quiero abrazarte… tenerte así entre mis brazos… hasta que muera… volverme loco de amarte – Dijo liberando las lágrimas.

Ella lo callo con un beso, el cual se fue intensificando convirtiéndose en uno desesperado, doloroso, asfixiante, haciendo que los cuerpo fuesen entrando en calor, por lo que Fabrizio alzo rápidamente la dormilona de Marion quitándosela y lanzándola a alguna parte de la sala, le dio gracias a Dios que solo llevara eso puesto, mientras sus manos viajaban de la espalda a los cabellos de la joven y viceversa, mientras las de ella se mantenían revolviendo los cabellos de él, bajo e intentaba quitarle la chaqueta pero le era imposible, el joven dio unos pasos y la sentó en el respaldo del mueble mientras entre los dos con manos rápidas, seguras pero temblorosas se deshacían de la ropa del joven, la chaqueta ella la lanzo detrás de su cuerpo mientras que la camisa él la dejo caer aun lado, los pantalones término de quitárselo con la ayuda de los pies por lo que quedaron en el mismo lugar junto a los zapatos, volvió a tomarla en brazos mientras seguían los besos, suaves mordiscos, caricias, jadeos, gemidos, buscando la comodidad trato de sentarla en una de las mesas que estaba al lado de los muebles eran un poco mas altas pero solo lograron tumbar una de las lámparas, por lo cual ni se inmutaron, la burbuja en la que estaban no podía romperse por un simple ruido, ella seguía amarrándolo con sus piernas.

- Te creo… te creo. – Susurro mientras Fabrizio le mordía suavemente el labio inferior, él se dio media vuelta y llevándola con él se dirigió, a una de las paredes adhiriéndola a esta, mientras recorría con besos y mordiscos la mandíbula femenina él apoyaba las manos con las palmas completas en la pared, ella se aferraba de lo que podía, cuello, hombros, brazos, cabellos. – Te amo… mi amor… me encanta que me quemes de esta manera, que me tengas así acorralada, enséñame, ámame con fuerza… dejemos las ternura para otro momento… no quiero que seas delicado. – Ahogando los gemidos en la boca y odios de Fabrizio. – No te detengas.

- Marión… me elevas… me hace sentir único… te amare con pasión… locura… desenfreno. – Subiéndola un poco mas tomo en su boca los pequeños pechos de su esposa esos que tanto adoraba, besándolos, succionándolos con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas en estos. – Mientras los jadeos audibles de ella llenaban la sala.

- Vamos a la habitación… pueden llegar… - Con la voz entrecortada.

- No van a llegar… no van a llegar. – Dijo ahogado en las pequeñas colinas femeninas.

- No me quiero arriesgar. – Jalando los cabellos del joven para que alzara la cabeza y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Él invadió la boca de la joven, ahogándola con su lengua mientras la de ella trepaba por la de él.

La alejo de la pared dio media vuelta y se encamino entre pasos lentos, en medio del pasillo volvió a adherirla a una de las paredes del corredor deteniéndose por varios minutos en esta ahogándose en besos y caricias, retomando el camino llego y abrió la puerta de la habitación entrando en esta apenas pudieron cerrar la puerta, la dejo caer en la cama verticalmente posándose en medio de ella, bajo con besos combinando con mordiscos y caricias de lengua por el abdomen de la joven mientras esta lo tomaba de los cabellos y las manos de él masajeaban los senos de ella, volvió a subir tomando la boca, abandonándola para dirigirse al cuello, Marión paso una de su piernas por encima de él y en un movimiento rápido cambiaron de posición ella encima de él, se acomodo tomando en una de sus manos el falo del joven venciéndose lentamente en este, mientras un jadeo largo gutural salía de la boca de Fabrizio mientras ella se llenada de él, al tiempo que la rubia apretaba los labios para retener con mas fuerza la respiración, mientras su cuerpo rojo por la presión de las caricias, besos y mordiscos temblaba, empezando con una suave danza de vaivén, ascendiendo y descendiendo combinándolos con circulares.

- Dios…. Dios. – Era lo que salía de la boca del joven entrecortadamente, quien llevo sus manos a las caderas femeninas y bajaban apretando muslos y glúteos, manteniendo la cabeza elevada ya que estando así en la cama, esta quedaba por fuera, por lo que el rostro lo tenía considerablemente sonrojado.

Marión quito una de las manos del joven de sus caderas y las entrelazo entre una de las de ella mientras que la otra la deslizo acariciando con la palma completa el torso masculino subiendo hasta detenerse en la mandíbula posándola encima de la boca, haciendo con este movimiento que la cabeza descendiera, dejándola suspendida en el aire mientras los cabellos de él se mecían rosando la alfombra, haciendo que la sangre subiera aun mas al tiempo que ella aumentaba el ritmo a sus movimientos y él la ayudaba con los pocos que esta posición le permitía, ella dominaba completamente la situación, elevándolo en cada ascenso y descenso de su cuerpo, nublándole la vista, cortándole la respiración, acelerándole aun mas los latidos, en la agonía mas placentera, desenlazo la mano que ella mantenía prisionera y la llevo a los pecho de la joven acariciándolos, arrancándole gemidos, abandono los senos y bajo a la cintura, en un nuevo movimientos rápido el cuerpo de ella reposo sobre la cama él quedo de rodillas la jalo por los muslos, llevo sus manos a la cintura nuevamente y elevándola coloco unas almohadas debajo de ella, atravesando las entrañas de la joven sintiendo como las llamas de la pasión invadían su interior, aferrándose con sus manos a las sabanas mientras las de él se anclaron en las caderas de ella, proporcionándole un movimiento cadencioso que lograba elevarlos a ambos, haciéndole hervir la sangre mientras abría los ojos a segundos podía ver a Marión con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose el labio inferior, deslizo una de sus manos por el abdomen de la joven imitando lo que ella hizo con él unos minutos atrás pasándola por medio de su senos hasta llegar a la mandíbula y colocando sus dedos en los labios femeninos, la rubia atrapo el dedo medio del joven y empezó a saborearlo con su lengua y morderlo suavemente a segundos, mientras sus cuerpos mas se acercaban al limite de explotar, mas temblaban y mas se desbocaban en deseo y lujuria Fabrizio sentía la corriente concentrarse en su vientre y correr por su masculinidad por lo que quito las almohadas y se dejo caer encima de la joven quien lo encarcelo, para entrar al cielo, volar a ese mundo donde no existe nada que no sea esa sensación que los desborda porque todo lo demás desaparece y quedan suspendidos en el tiempo. Terminaron cansados, jadeantes mientras compartían una sonrisa cómplice.

Él empezó a acariciarle los cabellos, mientras la miraba a los ojos y a segundos besaba tiernamente los labios de Marion quien acariciaba espalda y hombros del joven que se acomodo a un lado y la recargo en su pecho rozando suavemente con sus manos la espalda, mientras las respiraciones seguían agitadas.

- Marión… amor perdonam… - Ella le coloco la mano en los labios para callarlo.

- No hablemos de eso ahora… solo vivamos el presente, olvidemos el pasado por uno, dos días. – Susurro en los labios del joven para luego darle un beso.

- Entendido…. Mi dueña… mi jefa… mi teniente… no…no se me va la inspiración no te pareces en nada a Haig. – Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Si que me puedo parecer a Haig… bueno no físicamente, pero puedo dejarte exhausto. – Mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si es este cansancio puedo portarme muy mal, para que me redobles el castigo. – Dijo pícaramente.

- Si y ¿Como se portara mal el soldado? Eso quiero verlo. – Coloco sus dedos índice y medio en el abdomen masculino e hizo con ellos unas piernas que empezaron a ascender por el pecho hasta llegar a los labios del joven, quien abrió la boca y los mordió suavemente.

- Ya lo vera. – Le dijo apartándose un poco se incorporo y ella quedo acostada boca abajo, él acerco sus labios a la espalda femenina y empezó a besarla a recorrer sin prisa deteniéndose en cada poro, regalándole caricias de sus labios, mientras ella inundaba la habitación de suspiros y a veces risas cuando la rozaba con la barba subiendo, mordiéndole la clavícula y elevándole el cabello para morderle la parte posterior del cuello, arrancándole un gemido y él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Se esta portando muy, pero muy mal… me tocara castigarlo fuertemente. – Susurraba ahogadamente entre los temblores que le provocaban los besos de Fabrizio en su espalda. Se incorporo quedando de rodillas se acerco a él y le mordió ambos labios coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del joven y hizo acostar se acomodo dejándolo en medio de sus piernas y empezó a besarle el pecho lentamente, mordiéndole las tetillas, bajaba deteniéndose en el subibaja de el abdomen del joven mientras las carcajadas se ahogaban en su garganta ante los gemidos guturales de él a causa de los caricias de sus manos en la masculinidad despertándolo rápidamente mientras ella mantenía la mirada en la del joven, la cual bajo al descender un poco mas posándose en el vientre de él hasta el nacimiento de su miembro, al tiempo que Fabrizio se aferraba con una mano a las sabanas y la otra se enredaba en los cabellos de Marión quien seguía con su trabajo el cual se vio interrumpido por la puerta principal al abrirse, se incorporo rápidamente asombrada y el joven abría los ojos de golpe cayendo en seco del cielo al suelo.

- Llegaron… Llegaron. – Dijo la joven bajando de la cama con tono alarmado.

- No va a entrar, no te preocupes. – Dijo él con una sonrisa, al ver a su esposa asustada como si fueran unos adolescentes.

- La puerta no esta trancada. – Al tiempo que halaba una sabana y se cubría, dirigiendo la mirada a Fabrizio que mantenía la misma posición cómoda y sonriente. – ¡Richard tapate por Dios!… ¿No hay problema en que te llame Richard no me acostumbro?

- Está bien… esta bien ya me tapo. – Agarrando una almohada y colocándosela encima. – Y no… no hay problema puedes hacerlo… llámame como quieras, aunque me gusta mas cuando utilizas apelativos mientras me haces el amor.

- Joshua no… no abras la puerta ven acá. – Se escucho la voz de Manuelle desde la sala.

- Pero tío quiero ver a mis papis. – Colocando la mano en la perilla.

- No… no puedes… están ocupados y no los puedes interrumpir. – Acercándose por el pasillo hasta el pequeño, halándolo por una mano.

- ¿Y que hacen tío? – Pregunto inocentemente.

- Pues… pues están armando un rompecabezas. – Diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Esta bien, yo se armarlos, también podre ayudar.

- No Joshua es… es un rompecabezas de adultos… eso… es de adultos, uno muy difícil. – Tratando de convencerlo y que el pequeño no se molestara y empezara a llorar. – ¿Sabes que? mejor vamos a que bailes Charleston a la casa del teniente Pétain.

- Yupiiii. – Dando un salto. – Tío eres el mejor… siii vamos a bailar Charleston. – Moviendo el pequeño cuerpo al ritmo del baile, se encamino mientras Manuelle soltó una carcajada y lo siguió. En la sala el pequeño se percato de lo que el rubio había percibido apenas entro. - Ves tío a mi me regañas y a mi mami y papi no le dices nada porque dejan la ropa por todos lados. – Agarrando la Chaqueta de Fabrizio del piso y la coloco en el mueble.

- Ven… ven deja eso así, seguro cuando tu madre termine el rompecabezas organizara un poco la casa. – Tomándolo por una mano y con la otra movía la rueda de la silla.

- Tío… eres el mejor que tengo, tendré que decirle a mis papis que armen mas seguido rompecabezas para que me traigas a bailar. – Mientras se dirigían cuadras abajo a la casa del teniente.

- Soy el único que tienes Joshua… si… dile que armen rompecabezas, para que pronto llegue otro y te desplace. – Manteniendo la conversación con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que quiere decir eso tío, como me desplace? – Pregunto curioso.

- Es, me desplazan Joshua… pues… cuando desplazan a alguien es que te quitan el puesto, llega otro y ocupa tu lugar.

- Ah… Es eso. – Dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero al ser consiente de lo que quería decir Manuelle se detuvo, mirándolo – Espera tío me estas diciendo que prefieren un rompecabezas que jugar conmigo. – Acoto entre serio y alarmado, por lo que Manuelle no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Olvídalo Joshua no me hagas caso… te prefieren a ti, ahora démonos prisa.

- Confiare en tu palabra tío. – Caminando tranquilamente.

Apenas escucharon que la puerta del frente se cerró ambos soltaron la carcajada, Marión se encamino a la puerta para ir a la sala a organizar un poco, pero Fabrizio hizo a un lado la almohada y se puso de pie alcanzándola antes de salir, la abrazo por la espalda y la adhirió a su cuerpo.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? – Pregunto en susurro en el oído de la joven.

- A levantar el desastre de la sala. – Dijo al tiempo que el cuerpo se le estremecía por el aliento tibio del joven en su oído y parte de su cuello.

- Pues primero vamos a terminar con el rompecabezas. – Caminando de espaldas se sentó al borde de la cama, abriendo las piernas y dejándola a ella en medio, le quito la sabana. – Después nos damos un baño. – Acariciándole el torso y subiendo hasta posar ambas manos en los senos masajeándolos suavemente, mientras le besaba la espalda, Marión empezó a temblar al sentir las palpitaciones de él confundiéndose con las de ella quien coloco sus manos en los muslos de él. – Y por ultimo organizamos la sala. – Susurro mientras Fabrizio le mordía el hombro.

- Me parece perfecto. – Ahogándose en un jadeo. – Muñeco… prefieres ese o Dios… príncipe… soldado.

- Úsalos todos – Colocándole las manos en la cintura la elevo un poco ella se mantuvo y fue él quien la acomodo para entrar en ella acoplándose nuevamente a los movimientos que enloquecían a ambos atravesando el cielo sin tener alas, ella cerrando los ojos y subiendo la cara al cielo aferrándose, apretando con sus manos los muslos de él quien adhería su cara a la espalda de ella mordiéndola suavemente ante cada movimiento de la joven, mientras que un brazo cerraba la cintura de ella y con los dedos de su otra mano intensificaba el placer que ya su masculinidad le proporcionaba, uniéndose en un solo latido, un solo ser, cayendo por un precipicio sin hacerse el mas mínimo daño, solo esa adrenalina que amenaza con explotar sus venas, con cegarlos por contados segundos y devolverlos a la realidad mas maravillosa, completamente agotados y con esa sensación de querer llorar.

Después de retomar el ritmo normal de los latidos descansaron media hora acostados uno al lado del otro para después entrar al baño el cual transcurrió entre risas, caricias y besos, organizaron un poco la habitación, Fabrizio le dijo que perdía el tiempo haciéndolo porque pensaba volverla a desordenar, salieron a la sala la cual ordenaron entre juegos como cuando apenas eran novios, terminaron y prepararon la cena la cual duro mas de lo normal por las guerras de harina, salsas y hasta huevos, un poco mas serios terminaron la cena limpiaron y regresaron al baño para deshacerse de los restos de comida, la harina del cabello de ambos.

Después pasaron nuevamente a la sala él se sentó en el mueble y ella lo hizo en las piernas del joven mientras leía un poco para los dos y él le daba besos en el hombro derecho a minutos, esperando que llegara Manuelle y Joshua para servir la cena.

Después de media hora el timbre del teléfono sonó explotando la burbuja en la que se encontraban, Fabrizio solo tuvo que estirar el brazo y descolgar.

- Buenas noches. – Hablo tranquilamente.

- Buenas noches ¿Richard? – Pregunto Manuelle al otro lado.

- No señor esta equivocado, es Napoleón Bonaparte. – Dijo seriamente guiñándole el ojo a Marion que soltó una carcajada.

- Como Napoleón Bonaparte vas a terminar si no organizan la casa, bonito lo que hacen no.

- Vamos Manuelle que no eres ningún viejo. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno… bueno está bien llamo para avisarles que nos vamos a quedar en la casa del teniente Pétain…

- Está bien no te preocupes… gracias por llamar.

- Richard... –Dijo antes de colgar el rubio.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto tranquilamente.

- Te casas. – Le dijo Manuelle al otro lado.

- Dame un minuto. – Aparto el auricular de su oído y miro a la joven. – ¿Marión te quieres casar conmigo? – Dijo en voz alta para que el hermano de ella escuchara.

- Me toca… - Respondió sonriente, Fabrizio se puso serio – Si un millón de veces si aquí y en la otra vida. – Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos le dejo caer una lluvia de besos en los labios.

- Escuchaste… Manuelle… me… caso… me… caso. – Dijo entre besos. El rubio al otro lado no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Eso me deja mas tranquilo… hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana cuñado. – Acoto felizmente y colgó, tomó a Marion por la cintura y la acostó sobre el mueble y él se acomodo encima empezó a besarla con toques de labios tiernos. – Me haces feliz amor, tienes ese poder… me sanas, contigo no siento penas, no hay confusión, cuando estas a mi lado me siento único… Marión yo solo quiero ser parte de tu piel… de tus labios… de tu fuego… ser objeto de tu sonrisa, esa que me deslumbro apenas te vi. – Decía entre besos. - De tus miradas… de tus caricias… tu sueño de amor y la realidad cuando me sientas. – Acariciándole los mulos. – Si no estas a mi lado me derrumbo, a tu lado mi voluntad te pertenece, ayúdame… ayúdame amor… no quiero ser tan cobarde las fuerzas que poseo es porque tu me las das - Mientras las lagrimas se le agolpaban en la garganta.

Marión observaba como los ojos de Fabrizio se humedecían y dos grandes gotas cayeron en su rostro, al tiempo que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, acariciaba las mejillas del joven y apartaba con manos temblorosas, los cabellos de él.

- Mi amor… no… no tu no eres ningún cobarde no lo eres, te apuesto que ningún hombre, ninguno hubiese salido corriendo de una reunión con un teniente y exponerse a que todos se enteraran de una relación en la que sin duda tu saldrías perdiendo arriesgaste tu vida… sabes que era una muerte segura y no te importo, eso lo hiciste porque prometiste despedirme, cumpliste tu promesa exponiendo tu vida y te ayudare hasta el ultimo segundo de mi vida, te ayudare, de la mano mi vida… de la mano hasta el fin del mundo. – Decía ella reteniendo las lágrimas.

- Marión si lo soy, estuve a punto de ir a encarar a ese hombre que esta con mi familia, estaba lleno de ira quería matarlo, pero no tuve el valor, mientras trabajabas me fui hasta la estación y estaba dispuesto a pagar para que me dejaran viajar sin documentos, pero estando ahí di media vuelta, soy un pendejo como bien me lo han dicho.

- No… no Richard no… sabes que no puedes alterarte amor, no puedes, hiciste lo mejor… tienes que pensar mejor las cosas, tienes que pensar en mi… en Joshua… amor no… Joshua, no puedes dejarte llevar por la rabia… y eres un ser esplendido quien te juzga es porque no te conoce. – Acoto desesperadamente con la voz temblorosa.

- No soy nada Marión… no soy nadie… ¿Quién es Richard MacBeth? - Incorporándose y tomando asiento, en ese momento ella se incorporo rápidamente y se sentó ahorcajas delante de él, acomodándole el cabello detrás de las orejas y acariciándole las mejillas.

- Eres mi vida, de ti dependo, depende nuestro hijo. – Le decía mirándolo a los ojos. – Y si… no eres Richard MacBeth, tienes razón, eres Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- Entonces no puedo ser tu amor, porque te enamoraste de Richard MacBeth. – Dijo bajando la mirada, ella negaba con la cabeza mientras con las manos en las mejillas de él le alzaba el rostro para que la mirara.

- Yo no me enamore del nombre, me enamore de esto. – Señalándole el pecho. – Esto.- Acariciándole los brazos, empezó a besarle el rosto con labios temblorosos. – Me enamore de ti, tanto física como sentimentalmente, me enamore de tu esencia. – Pueden haber miles… con nombres iguales, pero ninguno como tú, te juro que si te hubieses llamado Napoleón Bonaparte igual me iba a enamorar. – Mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a la cual él correspondió. –Eres Fabrizio Di Carlo esa es tu esencia, donde vayas, donde estés, con quien estés, seguirás siendo Fabrizio Di Carlo así hayas pasado años tratando de no serlo, eras tú y ese hombre que esta con tus padres no puede ser igual… no lo va a ser nunca porque todos somos distintos y tu mas, puede que se este haciendo pasar por ti y que muchos se lo hayan creído, pero seguro le falta tu personalidad y eso es lo mas hermoso que tienes y solo los que te conocieron bien, esos que te quisieron de verdad se han dado cuenta, pero no dicen nada, por miedo… por miedo a saber que tú no estas y prefieren engañarse.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero no voy a ir… Marion no voy a ir… no quiero desilusionar mas a mis padres, ya les he hecho sufrir demasiado, una vez mi padre me lo dijo, me dijo que si me pasaba algo mi madre y él no lo soportarían, se pondrían muy mal… no puedo llegar ahora sonriente como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si todo el dolor que ellos han pasado ha sido en vano, se que van a odiarme y yo no lo soportaría… puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos el desprecio de mi familia, por eso prefiero vivir recordando los bueno momentos… no… nadie me entiende, no sabe el pánico que me da el solo hecho de pensar en verlos a la cara, no tengo el valor, no lo tengo… porque los abandone, elegí… elegí a alguien que no valía la pena, deje que me arrastrara sin importarme el sufrimiento de ellos.

- Amor ellos te van a querer… no te van a rechazar.

- Marión es que ya no soy ni el fantasma de lo que era su hijo, de lo que era Fabrizio Di Carlo.

-¿Y como eras?… dime ¿Como era Fabrizio Di Carlo? Por que no creo que haya una mejor persona que la que tengo enfrente, no hay un hombre mejor al que me tiene las manos en el trasero. –Al tiempo que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y El joven subió un poco las manos y las descanso en la cintura, Marión tomó las manos de él y las bajo donde la tenia segundos antes inconscientemente. – ¿Dime como eras?

- Era… era. – Trataba de buscar la diferencia pero solo encontraba las físicas. – No Marión… no es fácil.

- A ver amor… te ayudo… estoy aquí contigo, en mi, para eso, para que nos ayudemos, empecemos por las físicas.

- Bueno no utilizaba el cabello largo… pero así me gusta mucho más, tenia un poco mas de carne, claro… no como cuando estaba en el ejercito, pero lo del peso sabemos que es irremediable, por lo de las hemorragias en el estomago y lo del… - Ella le sello los labios con sus dedos.

- No hablemos de eso… no de la guerra, ni de lo que te paso... no quiero saber nada de las hemorragias, de los pulmones, del hígado… Fabrizio eso no lo nombres por favor… por favor porque me…

- Por que te recuerda que en cualquier momento puedo morir, porque mis órganos no funcionan completamente… Amor eso lo tenemos claro, ya nos los han dicho miles de veces la docena de doctores que me han visto, no te pongas mal… por favor Marión… es una mas de mi razones para no ver a mi padres.

- Solo quiero saber como era Fabrizio Di Carlo y no te vas a morir ya te lo he dicho, mientras sigas al pie de la letra con los medicamentos… Solo dime como eras… solo eso. – Decía la joven con voz temblorosa reteniendo las lágrimas en su garganta.

- Si me conociste como era Marión. - Tratando de evitar el tema de conversación.

- Bueno esta bien hagamos una cosa… ¿Me puedes prometer algo? – Acariciándole el pecho, ella sabía lo que pasaba, cuando le decía que no era nadie, sabía a que se refería.

- No lo sé Marión.

- Es mi condición para que nos casemos… es lo que quiero de regalo de bodas.

- Bueno está bien, tratare de cumplirlo. – Dijo soltando un suspiro.

- Vas… - Dándole un beso en los labios. – Vas a estudiar Leyes. - Susurro rozándole los labios con los suyos, él le coloco las manos en los hombros y la aparto para mirarla a los ojos le iba a decir algo pero ella le puso los dedos en los labios para callarlo. – Vas a ser Fabrizio Di Carlo, tú, solo eso, sin que nadie elija por ti, ser solo lo que tú quieres ser, cumplir tus sueños, quiero que cumplas tus sueños así como tu cumpliste el mío.

- ¿Yo cumplí tu sueño? – Pregunto con la voz ahogada. Ella asintió en silencio. ¿Cuál era?... si solo te he dado problemas.

- Conocer a mi príncipe el de los cuentos de hadas… a ese que me hiciera volar en sus brazos soñaba… soñaba, poder saber si era verdad, pero sobre todo sentir las famosas mariposas en el estomago y tu lo hiciste con solo mirarme la primera vez… desde ese instante supe que eras tú… que eras mi príncipe… ahora nunca leí un cuento donde el príncipe se le presentara a la princesa con un torso perfecto desnudo, debajo de la lluvia, pero bueno, fue mucho mejor de lo que había leído, reventaste los índices así que no me quejo. – Mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Marión un príncipe… que cosas dices, si no tengo nada para ofrecerte si vivimos arrimados en el castillo del cuñado y si lo único que tenia era el torso ya ni eso queda. – La joven soltó una carcajada.

- Pero te amo… además no quiero un príncipe pretencioso forrado en oro y que no me haga sentir nada, prefiero uno sencillo pero apasionado, salvaje cuando se lo propone, tierno, comprensible, cariñoso, melancólico, me gusta que demuestren sus sentimientos, que llore, así se que su corazón late y no es un musculo que tiene en el pecho por adorno o solo para que le bombee la sangre y usted mi príncipe, le sobra todo eso… pero no me cambies el tema solo dime que si.

- Marión no es fácil… si yo te dijera que voy a estudiar… que mas quisiera, me encantaría estudiar y poder ser un gran abogado, hasta haría dobles horarios porque me encanta, pero no puedo mis documentos están en Italia, los papeles del colegio están en Londres y para entrar a la universidad es un proceso demasiado engorroso además de costoso, sabes que no tenemos dinero. – Dijo acariciándole la mejilla. – Es imposible. – Ella se bajo poniéndose de pie, le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que? Dejemos esta conversación para otro momento mejor vamos a comer que tengo mucha, pero mucha hambre.

Después de la cena pasaron a la habitación se metieron a la cama Marión quedo sentada apoyando su espalda a la cabecera de esta y Fabrizio acostado con la mitad de su cuerpo encima de las piernas mientras ella le hacia pequeñas trenzas en el cabello y él le acariciaba las piernas, mientras estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, después de terminar con las trenzas las deshizo, hizo al joven a un lado y se puso de pie encaminándose a la peinadora jalo la silla.

- Fabrizio, ven siéntate. – Le dijo ante la mirada de él desde la cama.

- ¿Y para que? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Tú solo hazme caso. – Abriendo los brazos para que se acercara.

-Está bien. – Poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta ella.

- Toma asiento. – A lo cual él obedeció sin dejar de mirarla extrañado. – Espérame aquí. – Y se encamino al baño. – Mientras Fabrizio la seguía con la mirada.

- Puedes salir desnuda… no me importaría… no me gusta mucho eso de la ropa, se pierde mas tiempo. – Dijo alzando la voz para que lo escuchara en el baño, en ese momento ella salió tal como entro pero con las manos en su espalda, se encamino y se paro detrás de él, quien miro a través del espejo y vio las tijeras en las manos de Marión.- Amor no…. No… no me quiero cortar el cabello a ti te gusta vérmelo así… además a mi también me gusta.

- Pues yo quiero verte cambiado, vamos Fabrizio. – Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Esta bien… ¿Y que gano si me lo dejo cortar? – Pregunto pícaramente.

- Está bien. – Se llevo las tijeras a la boca sosteniéndola con los dientes se quito la dormilona, quedando desnuda, mientras el joven le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada. - Ahora si. – Agarro el primer mechón y lo corto a la altura de la nuca.

- Tres años… Tres años se van a la alfombra. – Mirando como caían los cabellos en esta. Ella soltó una carcajada.

- Tampoco es para tanto Fabrizio, seguro crece rápido.

- si… si tres años pasan rápido. – Dijo con tristeza. Ella se encamino a la parte delantera, cortando un poco mas, mientras él llevo sus manos a la cintura y acerco su rostro besando el vientre de la joven, quien se alejo y soltó una carcajada ante las cosquillas.

- Ya… Ya que me haces cosquillas, además deja que termine, así que deja las manos quietecitas, porque te lo dejo mas corto a un. – Decía la joven amenazándolo con las tijeras en un acto reflejo el dejo caer las manos sobre sus muslos.

- Está bien… ¿Te falta mucho? – Pregunto impaciente después de unos minutos.

- Solo un poco mas y listo. – Sin dejar de lado su labor.

- Bueno date prisa, que me estas tentando.

- Listo. – Dijo Marión a penas término. - te ves hermoso… ¡Dios! no se como se puede mas. – En ese momento se levanto de la silla y la tomó por la cintura elevándola la lanzo a la cama en ese momento se le cayeron las tijeras las cuales cayeron en un pie de Fabrizio, el soltó una queja, brincando en un solo pie y ella se asusto mientras el movía el pie para pasar el dolor.

- Te hicieron daño.

- No… no me cayó del lado del mango. – Con voz adolorida acercándose a la cama, donde ella lo esperaba entre carcajadas.

El se desvistió rápidamente y se acostó encima de ella empezó a besarla.

- Vas a estrenar novio, así que tienes que causar una buena impresión. – Le susurro al odio.

- Es el mismo… el mismo… imposible aunque esté ciega te reconocería, con el cabello, largo, corto, vestido, desnudo, así me hables en alemán o italiano te reconocería, porque mi alma lo sabe. Igual te daré lo mejor de mi… no creo impresionarte pero tratare, si me ayudas podríamos hacerlo, solo guíame… enséñame como y lo hare, te dejare sin aliento.

- Non dovete fare molto, vicino per sorridere appena voi radura la respirazione a me, i vostri occhi lo date alla vita eterna – Le susurro.

- Fabrizio, sabes que es muy poco lo que se de italiano, solo entendí la mitad. – Dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras él le besaba el cuello, el joven subió y le susurro en francés para que entendiera.

- No tienes que hacer mucho, solo con sonreír me quitas el aliento y con tus ojos me das la vida eterna… No te preocupes te enseñare... – Le mordió el lóbulo, después bajo a la clavícula mordiéndola y regreso al oído. – Italiano también.

- Me parece buena idea, pero deberíamos ir al baño porque me están picando tus cabellos, allá continuamos, me enseñas... el Italiano puede esperar para otro día, creo que hay prioridades. – Cerrando con sus brazos el cuello del joven mientras las piernas le cerraban la cintura, él se incorporo y se dirigieron al baño, entregándose una vez mas a la pasión que los consumía, amándose, poniendo en practica nuevas formas de hacerlo, para ambos, mas animal, lasciva, embriagándose con besos y caricias sintiendo esa pasión tan verdadera en el amor, combinándolas con palabras cariñosas, sensuales y hasta obscenas, entrada la madrugada terminaron por quedarse dormidos, abrazados.

Fabrizio despertó ante los movimientos cuidadosos de Marion quitándose la mano que él le mantenía cerrando la cintura, pero este se aferro más y se adhirió mas al cuerpo de ella, besándole el cuello.

- ¿No me digas que piensas levantarte tan temprano? – Le susurro, acomodándola para que se acostara sobre su pecho. –Aun es temprano.

- Amor no es temprano, tengo que ir a trabajar… se me esta haciendo tarde.

- No vayas. – Acariciándole la espalda.

- Tengo que ir… sabes que no puedo faltar. – Rompiendo el abrazo, se incorporo y quedo sentada, le acaricio el pecho, se levanto y se encamino al baño. El se puso de pie y la acompaño.

- Entonces no tiene caso que siga en la cama. – cerrando la puerta, dejando que el agua corriera por el cuerpo y él le enjabonaba la espalda. – Creo que tengo que hablar con Joshua, no se como lo tomara, si lo entenderá… me gustaría que estuvieses… ¿Estas segura que no puedes faltar?

- Si, no puedo faltar.

- ¿Y como harías si te enfermaras?… Marión te he dicho que quiero trabajar.

-Y sabes que no puedes… no en los trabajos que te ofrecen… en los únicos que no te piden documentación… Recuerda que Richard Macbeth murió en el hospital y si te investigan.

- ¿Por que conmigo todo tiene que ser tan complicado? – En ese momento ella se volvió y le quito la esponja empezó a frotarle el pecho al joven.

- No es complicado, solo que estás limitado, ya sea por salud o por documentación… Deberíamos buscar otro nombre y apellido para tus nuevos documentos… ¿Que te parece Napoleón Bonaparte?

- Me gusta… - Acoto sonriendo.- Pero bien sabes que nos tenemos que casar y no te puedes casar con Napoleón, esta semana tengo que ver como hago para mandar a pedir mis documentos a Italia, me imagino que del registro me los enviaran…

- Seguro… mejor démonos prisa que se nos hace tarde. – Tomando la bata de baño y colocándosela.

- ¿Aun no me has respondido? – Pregunto seriamente, colocándose la de él.

- ¿Que no te he respondió? – Desenredándose el cabello mojado.

- ¿Como harías si te enfermaras?

- Pues ya eso seria una causa mayor.

- Bueno deberíamos de recurrir a la causa mayor.

- ¿Como así? – Pregunto dejando el cepillo en la peinadora y poniéndose de pie.

- Déjamelo a mí. – La tomó de la mano y la llevo casi arrastras a la sala.

Tomó el teléfono y marco al hospital, la volvió de espaldas a él cerrándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos adhiriéndola a su cuerpo mientras que con la otra mantenía el teléfono, esperando que alguien contestara, mientras esto pasaba le besaba el cuello a Marión.

- Buenos días…. Por favor con la señorita Hamilton… Buenos días señorita, le habla Richard Macbeth el esposo de Marión MacBeth… bien gracias y usted… me alegro… le llamo para avisarle que mi esposa no se encuentra bien de salud, tiene fiebre, tal vez este resfriada – Subiendo la mano de la cintura de Marión y acariciándole el cuello, manteniendo un tono de voz entre serio y preocupado, la joven no supo que le dijo la señorita Hamilton porque bajo la mano y la introdujo por la bata llevándola a uno de los pechos y empezó a masajearlo suavemente, teniendo ella que obligarse a ahogar el gemido al tiempo que la respiración se le aceleraba. – Si… si esta bastante caliente… - Le paso la lengua por el cuello para luego decir. – No se preocupe se como hacerlo… si me ha enseñado a bajarle la temperatura… cualquier cosa la llevo, pero no creo que sea necesario, es solo una calentura… yo me encargo… de verdad muchas gracias señorita… cualquier novedad yo la llamare. – Termino por colgar y la volvió a él al tiempo que Marión dejaba libre el gemido que tanto tuvo que morderse.

- Eres un tramposo… un mentiroso…. Un... – Decía ella, pero él la cayo con un beso, mientras le desamarraba la bata y ella le llevo las manos al pecho empujándolo encaminándose a la habitación sin separar sus bocas, entraron y esta vez si le colocaron seguro a la puerta, e hicieron una vez mas el amor, Manuelle y Joshua aun no llegaban y ya eran mas de las diez de la mañana, se bañaron nuevamente, salieron de la habitación no si antes organizarla, entre los dos limpiaron la casa, casi siempre lo hacia Fabrizio, excepto los días libres de Marion que lo hacían entre los tres ya que Joshua también ayudaba, estaban sentados poniéndose de acuerdo que harían de almuerzo.

* * *

**Amor llena mis ojos,  
que con amor yo quiero mirar todas las cosas.  
Yo sé que si las miro con amor resplandecen;  
yo sé que si las miro con amor se me entregan.  
Jamás donde hubo amor los mundos se agotaron;  
jamás donde hubo amor cesaron las palomas.  
Y nunca sin amor fueron los nidos,  
y si el nido no fuera la vida no sería.  
¡Oh, qué gozo, los nidos, por tan desamparados!  
¡Qué alegría saberlos, muy cerca de nosotros,  
alzándose en el alba!  
¡Qué alegría saberlos!  
Amor llena mis ojos.  
Iré dándote, amor, como a río invencible,  
y nunca gota a gota, a manantiales.  
Llegarás a lo seco,  
llegarás a lo árido;  
recorrerás la sed viva y eterna;  
florecerán contigo las raíces  
y del surco se dará lleno de flores.  
Esmaltarás la tierra ¡toda! sin mesura,  
y hasta el rincón más mísero y pequeño  
tendrá el amanecer que le otorgaron.**

**Amor llena mis ojos;**  
**que en la inmensa amapola de tu luz me derrame**  
**sobre el reseco nido, y así los nidos sean.**

**Y nunca sin amor fueron los nidos. Ana Inés Bonnin.**

* * *

**Nota de autor: Bueno chicas hemos llegado al final de los post extras de Fabri... ya ahora si esta nivelado con lo que esta pasando en la historia... esperamos les guste. **

**Continuara...  
**


	77. Capitulo 28

**Capitulo 28**

**Como cuando por dolor giras el mundo… **

**Y el miedo no existe***

Ella bajaba las escaleras de manera despreocupada, su mirada se encontraba en los sobres que llevaba entre sus manos, esta vez le enviaría a Albert siete cartas, una para cada día de la semana, tenia tantas cosas que contarle que una sola no le bastaba y aunque para Fabrizio era exagerado a ella no le importaba, quería mantener su imagen de manera constante en la memoria de su novio; ella releía la carta de Albert siempre antes de dormir y eso la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad – Dejo ver una sonrisa en sus labios ante los recuerdos, pero cuando se disponía a caminar hasta el comedor donde seguramente ya la esperaban sus padres y hermano sus ojos captaron algo que la hizo tensarse de nuevo. Sobre una de las mesas de la sala se encontraba un frondoso arreglo de rosas damasco, este era ya el tercero en la semana, se encamino hasta este para buscar la tarjeta que lo acompañaba, la verdad no tenia que leerla para saber quien las enviaba ni a quien iban dirigidas. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que no se equivocaba, tomó la tarjeta y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, después de eso camino hasta el comedor.

- Buenos días hija – La saludo la madre con una sonrisa. - ¿Ya viste el ramo de rosas que llego esta mañana? El mensajero dijo que eran para ti. – Agrego emocionada.

- Buenos días mamá, papá, Fabri – Los saludo caminando hasta cada uno para darles un beso – Si madre ya lo vi… esta muy lindo – Dijo sin mucha emoción y tomó asiento.

- Es el tercero que llega esta semana – Menciono Luciano en un noto que dejaba ver que estaba pidiendo una explicación.

- Si… la verdad, no sé por qué se molestan en enviarlos, me doy por bien pagada con el cariño y el entusiasmo que brindan en cada presentación – Respondió ella sin mucho énfasis. Desde que el primer ramo llego Fransheska le había mentido a sus padres haciéndoles creer que eran obsequios de agradecimiento por parte las familias de sus alumnas, pues ahora las chicas eran famosas en toda Florencia y hasta algunas escuelas de ballet de Roma habían llegado para verlas.

- Pues por lo visto no has sido muy convincente – Expreso Fabrizio llevándose la taza de café a los labios, él no la miraba pero ella supo de inmediato que sabia que había algo mas.

- ¡Por favor! Parecen unos novios celosos, yo no veo nada de malo en que Fran reciba rosas, todo el mundo en Florencia sabe que ella es una chica maravillosa y el trabajo que esta llevando con esas niñas es extraordinario, así que alejen esos pensamientos de sus cabezas ya… por Dios que hombres mas desconfiados – Los regaño Fiorella y le extendió la mano a su hija – Son detalles hermosos hija, no debes tomarlos a mal – Agrego dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Gracias mamá, pero… bueno en verdad es un poco exagerado, supongo que no durara para siempre – Dijo agradeciendo el gesto de su madre – Yo me encargare que no vuelva a llegar un ramo mas y eso no pasara de hoy – Sentencio en pensamientos.

Después del desayuno cada uno se levanto para ocuparse de los asuntos que debían atender ese día. Fiorella tomó su bolso y salió junto con Luciano, debían visitar a unos amigos que acababan de llegar de Francia a los cuales no veían desde hacia mucho, por su parte Fabrizio estaba por salir para la oficina cuando Fransheska lo alcanzo.

- Fabri espera – Dijo acercándose al auto de su hermano - ¿Me puedes llevar hasta Florencia? – Pregunto con una seriedad poco habitual en ella.

- Si por supuesto sube – Contesto mirándola.

La joven entro al auto de inmediato y después lo hizo su hermano, el auto comenzaba a entrar a la ciudad cuando el joven hablo.

- ¿Te dejo en el teatro? – Pregunto con naturalidad.

- Si – Fue la respuesta de ella, se veía distraída… o mejor dicho concentrada en algo más.

- Paso en la tarde a buscarte – Menciono él cuando el auto se detuvo frente al edificio.

- No, no hará falta… solo voy a estar unas horas y regreso a la casa, puedo tomar un taxi – Dijo sin mucho énfasis, cuando se disponía a bajar el joven la tomó del brazo.

- Fran… ¿Esta todo bien? – Inquirió y no pudo disimular la preocupación en su expresión.

Ella se quedo en silencio unos minutos sin saber que responder, tal vez lo mejor era contarle a Fabrizio, sin embargo sabia lo temperamental que era su hermano y mas cuando se trataba de ella, no quería complicar las cosas y menos cuando era consciente que este problema lo podía solucionar sin involucrar a su familia.

- Si Fabri, todo esta bien… nos vemos esta tarde – Respondió acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, después de eso bajo caminando hasta el edificio, él seguía observándola desde su auto, ella se volvió y le dedico una sonrisa, para después entrar.

Él dejo libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos y un minuto después los abrió recorriendo con su mirada todo el lugar, buscando algo fuera de lugar o sospechoso, al no percatarse de nada extraño puso el auto en marcha y retomo el camino a su oficina.

Ella espero unos minutos para salir, tenia que estar completamente segura que su hermano ya no se encontraba afuera, camino hasta el escenario y fijo su mirada en este mientras tomaba asiento en el palco que una vez compartiera con Albert, dejando a su mente volar por unos minutos, esto la ayudo a relajarse pues sentía que cada musculo de su cuerpo era una piedra, respiro profundamente, se coloco de pie y salió de allí con paso seguro; para su mala o buena suerte se encontró con una de las hermanas de la congregación que al verla la llamo para conversar un rato con ella respecto a varios eventos que deseaba organizar, la mujer la invito a su oficina y le brindo té y galletas… ella deseaba en el fondo de su corazón retrasar lo que debía hacer así que no apuraba la charla con la monja, de esta manera un tema fue llevando a otro y este a otro. Cuando se dio cuenta ya casi era mediodía, les anunciaron que el almuerzo estaba por servirse, por lo cual la mujer la invito a compartirlo con ella y las demás hermanas de la congregación y de esta manera discutir las nueva ideas que se le habían ocurrido. La chica acepto suponiendo que tal vez era lo mejor, pues era muy probable que ese hombre no se encontrara en el lugar donde funcionaba su empresa a esta hora, lo mejor era esperar… una hora mas o menos no debía hacer mucha diferencia.

Luciano se encontraba en su oficina revisando unas carpetas cuando un toque en la puerta capto su atención, levanto la mirada por encima de los anteojos… un tanto desconcertado, al no imaginar de quien se trataba pues su secretaria había salido a almorzar con la mayoría de los empleados de la empresa, se acomodo en el asiento y cuando escucho un segundo toque dio la orden para que entrasen.

- Padre disculpe que lo moleste – Menciono Fabrizio entrando al lugar – Necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante – Agrego caminando hasta el escritorio.

- Por supuesto dime hijo – Indico el hombre haciéndole un ademan al chico para que tomara asiento, al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente.

- Necesito investigar a alguien – Soltó de golpe y en su voz se podía sentir cierta incomodidad.

- ¿Investigar a alguien? – Pregunto Luciano sorprendido – ¿Fabrizio que cosas dices? ¿A quien se supone que quieres investigar? – Interrogo el hombre sin salir de su asombro.

- A un hombre que esta molestando a Fransheska – Contesto y no pudo disimular la rabia en su actitud – Ella esta actuando de manera extraña últimamente y no me trago el cuento de eso que los ramos de rosas los envían los padres de sus alumnas, todo el mundo nos conoce aquí en Florencia, porque nadie se ha acercado mencionando que alguna de las familias de esas niñas están teniendo este detalle con ella, además uno es creíble… pero tres en una semana – Explico mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- Tengo que confesarte que a mi también me resultaba extraño, sin embargo no pensé que esto tuviese un trasfondo… pero ahora que lo recuerdo, el día de la presentación se nos acerco un hombre para presentarse con nosotros… un tal Enzo Martoglio que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y si no me equivoco y estoy casi seguro que de no hacerlo ese día este hombre le obsequio a tu hermana un ramo de rosas y la felicito con efusividad, en ese momento no le preste atención, pero su actitud me resulto muy extraña – Menciono el hombre y un vacio se empezaba a alojar en su estomago, se coloco de pie y camino hasta el ventanal.

- Yo he intentado mantenerlo a raya y en más de una ocasión he querido enfrentarlo y exigirle que deje a Fran tranquila, pero ella me lo ha impedido alejando que no tiene importancia, sin embargo empiezo a sospechar que el tal Martoglio esta obviando las señales que tanto ella como yo le enviamos de mantenerse a distancia – La tensión en el joven eran palpable.

El hombre se sorprendió ante la información que su hijo le ofrecía, de inmediato sintió la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto, lo mejor era averiguar quien era este hombre, todo lo referente a él, trabajo, familia, amigos, conocidos; tenia que investigar todo. Desde el primer momento que lo vio algo le decía que nada bueno les traería.

- Déjame intentar tener mas información sobre Enzo Martoglio, dame un par de días para ver donde y con quien se mueve, después de eso tú y yo le haremos una visita para que termine por entender que debe mantenerse alejado de Fransheska, según lo que me dices ese hombre no busca una amistad desinteresada por parte de tu hermana y esta empeñado en que esta se la conceda a como dé lugar, pero eso no será posible, Fransheska ya tiene un compromiso y debe cumplir con este, si por algún motivo ella decide terminarlo debe esperar para darle la cara a Albert, antes de eso no debe dejar que ese hombre se acerque a ella. – Señalo con decisión.

- Te puedo asegurar que ella no quiere tener nada que ver con ese hombre, hoy la note bastante tensa por la situación y aunque trato de disimular yo la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que todo esto la perturba, yo me quedare con ella siempre mientras sepamos mas de ese hombre – Sentencio el joven con seguridad, después de comentar otras cosas este salió de la oficina dejando a Luciano solo.

El hombre se sumió en sus pensamientos, un extraño miedo que hacia mucho no sentía se instalo en su pecho, se llevo una mano hasta este y respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos para abrirlo un minuto después, tomó el auricular del teléfono y marco el numero de alguien de confianza que podía ayudarlo en este asunto.

El joven observaba a través de la ventana, al menos esa era la impresión que daba a primera vista, pero en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, había cierta tensión en la expresión de su rostro, el silencio en el lugar fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta, él se volvió a mirar pero no respondió al llamado, George al notar esto fue quien respondió. Nancy entro con no menos de diez carpetas, el administrador le extendió la mano para que se las entregara a él al ver que Albert se enfocaba de nuevo en el amplio ventanal.

- Albert… ¿Esta todo bien? – Pregunto con cautela, una vez que la mujer abandono el lugar.

El chico no respondió, en lugar de eso se coloco de pie y camino hasta el inmenso ventanal, era evidente que algo le preocupaba. Albert dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos, de inmediato a su cabeza llego la imagen de Fransheska y su corazón dio un vuelco.

- Siento algo extraño George, desde que desperté siento una presión en el pecho que no logro explicar… como una angustia, un presentimiento, no sé… pero no me gusta nada, la verdad no tengo cabeza para nada hoy – Dijo caminando hasta el perchero y tomó su saco – Cancela todos los compromisos que tengamos pendientes, da las excusas que creas necesarias – Agrego dispuesto al salir de allí.

El hombre entendió de inmediato que no había nada que le impidiera hacerlo, por lo que solo asintió en silencio viéndolo salir, coloco las carpetas en el escritorio, cuando escucho que giraba la perilla lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto haciendo entender que lo había preocupado.

- No lo sé… a caminar, a intentar alejar este sentimiento… -Respondió con mirada angustiada y salió dejando al hombre parado mientras lo observaba.

Ella llego a media tarde hasta el lugar donde funcionaba la oficina de Enzo Martoglio, obtuvo la dirección por unos conocidos, el edificio quedaba en el centro de la ciudad a unas cuadras de la empresa de su padre por lo cual no le resulto difícil encontrarlo. Con la mirada fija en la puerta de este respiro profundamente para calmarse y empujo la hoja de vidrio muy despacio, su mirada recorrió el lugar que se hallaba decorado con muy pocos muebles, tal vez debido a que el hombre apenas se estaba instalando en la ciudad, dio un par de pasos mas y se encontró con un espacio que seguramente era la recepción, en ese momento una mujer apareció, salió de algo que debía ser una oficina y se sorprendió a verla allí.

- Buenas tardes señorita ¿La puedo ayudar en algo? – Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Buenas tardes… si, yo… yo he venido a ver al señor Martoglio – Contesto mirando a la mujer.

- ¿Tiene cita con él? – Inquirió un poco desconcertada, generalmente el hombre no tenia visitas como esta, la chica se notaba de buena familia.

- No… no la tengo, pero… no habrá la posibilidad de hablar con él, solo será un momento – Pidió con amabilidad y se acerco un poco más al escritorio.

- La verdad señorita no sé si el señor la pueda atender… - Antes que la mujer pudiese continuar ella la interrumpió.

- Por favor… podría al menos intentar preguntarle, solo serán unos minutos… prometo no causarle inconvenientes – Ella sabia que si no hablaba con ese hombre en este momento y dejaba todo claro las cosas podían complicarse, era consciente que Fabrizio había notado su tensión.

- Espéreme aquí un minuto por favor – Menciono la mujer y le dio la espalda, pero enseguida se volvió - ¿A quien debo anunciar? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Fransheska Di Carlo Pavese – Respondió y le dedico una sonrisa a la mujer, mas para relajarse ella misma que para agradar a esta.

Esta asintió en silencio y camino hasta el interior del lugar de donde minutos antes había salido, Fransheska se frotaba las manos, haciendo varias respiración para contralar los nervios y la ansiedad, debía parecer tranquila si quería dejarle claro a ese hombre que la dejara en paz; la puerta se abrió de nuevo y la mujer le hizo un ademan para que continuase. La chica avanzo con cautela, pero al mismo tiempo se obligo a mostrarse segura y tranquila, debía tener pie de plomo y estar muy atenta a todo movimiento. Cuando entro a la oficina pudo ver a ese hombre de pie detrás de un gran escritorio de nogal oscuro, en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, sin embargo ella se mantuvo en la misma actitud.

- ¡Señorita Fransheska que alegría verla de nuevo! – Dijo con emoción.

- Buenas tardes señor Martoglio – Menciono en tono cordial pero distante.

- Por favor tome asiento… ¿Desea algo de tomar? – Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

- No gracias, estoy bien – Contesto tomando asiento manteniendo una postura rígida.

- Perfecto… Margarita no estoy para nadie, si viene alguien envíelo a pasar mas tarde o mañana por favor – Se dirigió a la mujer. Fransheska pudo sentir que esta tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

- No hará falta que cancele o posponga sus compromisos señor Martoglio, lo que he venido a hablar con usted solo me tomara unos minutos – Indico volviéndose a mirar al hombre.

- Esta bien, en todo caso… siga mis instrucciones Margarita mientras la señorita Di Carlo este aquí – Dijo con la misma sonrisa pero esta ya no llegaba a su mirada.

La mujer asintió en silencio y después salió del lugar dejándolos solos, la chica intento mantenerse tranquila y obviar la tensión que se centraba en sus hombros, el hombre rodeo el escritorio y tomó asiento detrás de este para fijar su mirada en ella. La joven fue consciente de ello y le mantuvo la mirada, mostrándose más segura de lo que en realidad estaba.

- Señorita Fransheska, la verdad me sorprende gratamente tenerla aquí, yo… - Antes que el hombre lograse continuar ella lo detuvo.

- Lamento que el motivo por el cual he venido no sea para nada grato señor – Menciono con dureza, al ver que él se quedo en silencio siguió – Mi visita tiene un motivo muy especifico y es el de pedirle encarecidamente que deje de enviar flores a mi casa… - Ahora fue él quien la interrumpió.

- ¿Acaso le ha molestado que tenga ese detalle? – Pregunto sorprendido.

- No existe motivo alguno para que lo haga – Contesto en el mismo tono.

- No veo porque deba tener un motivo en especial – Dijo con amabilidad – Lo hago porque me nace simplemente, porque como le dije el día que nos conocimos quiero ser su amigo, yo no veo nada de malo en ello – Agrego mostrando una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban serios.

- En ese entonces creo que le deje claro que los amigos no se hacen de un día para otro – Sentencio con seguridad – A demás los amigos no envían ramos de rosas sin que haya de por medio un motivo especial… - Él la detuvo de nuevo.

- En ese caso yo tengo un motivo especial, muy especial diría… creo que usted no es ajena a los sentimientos que ha despertado en mi – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

Fransheska se quedo congelada ante la osadía del hombre, parpadeo un par de veces y de inmediato busco en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para responder. Mientras él le sonreía al ver su turbación y esta vez el brillo volvió a sus ojos.

- No… puede que no lo este señor Martoglio, sin embargo usted debe tener muy en claro que yo soy una mujer comprometida y… - Enzo se coloco de pie y ella dejo de hablar.

- ¿Comprometida? – Pregunto en tono irónico – Hasta donde sé usted no esta casada o pronta a hacerlo… - Esta vez fue su turno para callarlo.

- Creo que esta muy mal informado, pues no estaré casada pero estoy comprometida y si el enlace esta pronto o no a efectuarse ese no es su problema… además no he venido hasta aquí para hablar sobre mi vida privada, he venido para exigirle que no vuelva enviar esos detalles a mi casa o cualquier otro, que se mantenga a distancia de mi persona y que de por terminado cualquier motivo para aproximárseme – Menciono sin poder ocultar la rabia en su voz, se coloco de pie y dio un par de pasos para salir de allí, pero la voz del hombre la detuvo.

- Usted viene a exigirme – Hablo en tono parco, mientras se servía un trago de whiskey mostrándose totalmente relajado.

- Si… así es – Dijo ella volviéndose – Por favor señor Martoglio no tiene caso que siga insistiendo en algo que no lo llevara a ningún lado, estoy siendo totalmente clara con usted para evitar malentendidos – Agrego modulando la voz para que sonara mas amable, pero sin dejar de mostrarse segura.

- Supongo que todo esto se debe a su… relación con William Andley – Contesto volviéndose para mirarla mientras sorbía un gran trago.

- En parte señor, si, como es de esperarse… pero también por el caso que no conozco nada de usted, no sé quien es, ni que hace ni nada y porque lo que usted desea de mi no puedo yo ofrecérselo porque ya le pertenece a alguien mas… - Ella se detuvo al ver que este se acercaba.

- ¿Se esta dando cuenta señorita que me esta rechazando sin ningún tipo de delicadeza? – Pregunto y ella pudo ver la rabia en sus ojos.

- Simplemente estoy siendo sincera señor – Contesto intentando mantener la calma.

- No… no esta siendo simplemente sincera, esta siendo grosera y despreciativa… a lo mejor cree que soy menos que su flamante novio ¡Si! Seguramente piensa que soy un mediocre, que no estoy a la altura de la princesa de Florencia – Mientras él hablaba su tono se elevaba cada vez más y la rabia era cada vez más palpable en su voz. Ella comenzó a asustarse, intento dar un par de pasos para salir de allí, este lo noto y la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza – Yo puedo demostrarle todo lo contrario señorita… le aseguro que la haría cambiar de opinión – Dijo en tono muy bajo pero con una tensión en sus palabras que la asusto aun mas.

- No creo que eso sea posible y ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme – Expreso ella dando gracias a su voz por mostrarse segura, sin embargo sus ojos decían lo contrario.

- ¿De verdad cree que él va a volver? – Pregunto en tono de burla, pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y continuo consciente que había tocado un punto sensible en ella – Yo no lo creo… un hombre millonario, poderoso, acostumbrado a viajar por todo el mundo… a encontrar mujeres hermosas en cualquier lugar al que va y que seguramente le pueden ofrecer mas de lo que usted puede… - Se detuvo con una sonrisa malévola al ver como la chica perdía los colores del rostro – A menos que ya lo haya hecho… en ese caso confirmaría mi idea de que no volverá si ya obtuvo lo que deseaba de usted… -

La joven se soltó del agarre de un tirón y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una mezcla de rabia, dolor, indignación se apodero de su pecho. Mientras la sonrisa en los labios del hombre se hacia mas amplia, mostraba su satisfacción por haberla herido.

- ¡Es usted un insolente! – Grito con rabia - ¿Y así pretende que le brinde mi amistad? – Pregunto mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

- Tal vez solo deseo lo que ya le dio al americano – Dijo lleno de ira y la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

Fransheska dejo libre un gemido mitad miedo mitad sorpresa, coloco las manos en el pecho del hombre luchando para mantenerlo lejos, pero la presión que este ejercía era mucha, él intento besarla pero ella lo esquivo con rapidez, el pánico se adueño de ella y comenzó a luchar contra él que se notaba divertido ante sus esfuerzos, hundió el rostro en el cuello de la chica aspirando el perfume de esta, sintiendo como ella se tensaba, y dejaba libre un grito sin aliento, eso lo tentó aun mas.

- Huele delicioso – Esbozo contra su piel delicada y nívea –Pero estoy seguro que sus labios son muchísimo… muchísimo mejores – Agrego subiendo el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella pudo ver la intensión clara en ellos y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia lo empujo logrando alejarlo un poco, en ese momento recordó algunas cosas que le había enseñado Fabrizio en caso de encontrarse en una situación incomoda, levanto la rodilla y le dio un golpe certero y con mucha fuerza al hombre en la entre pierna. Este reacciono de inmediato al dolor y se doblo alejándose de ella, su rostro se pinto de un carmesí intenso, se llevo las manos hasta el lugar que la chica había golpeado y la miro con mucho mas odio.

- ¡Maldita! – Grito y estiro una mano para atraparla de nuevo.

Pero ella fue más rápida y se alejo, con rapidez abrió la puerta sin darle la espalda y salió con paso apresurado del lugar ante la mirada desconcertada de la secretaria, comenzó a caminar aun mas rápido, casi corría y de vez en cuando miraba por sobre su hombro para verificar que no la seguía, dio vuelta en la esquina a una cuadra del edificio de su padre y respiro profundamente para calmarse, se acomodo un poco el cabello y el vestido para no mostrar su conmoción.

La mujer de la recepción le dedico una sonrisa al verla entrar, la chica intento responder de la misma manera pero no le resulto tan fácil, esto sorprendió un poco a la dama pues la chica siempre mostraba un espíritu alegre, la vio caminar en dirección a las oficinas como siempre lo hacia y obvio el asunto enfocándose de nuevo en su trabajo. Fransheska se dirigía hasta la oficina de su padre, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, en realidad todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Buenas tardes Leticia – Saludo a la mujer esbozando apenas una sonrisa. - ¿Mi padre se encuentra? – Pregunto y su voz mostro su estado.

- Buenas tardes señorita, su padre salió hace un par de horas… lamento no poder decirle si regresa pues no me lo dijo, tampoco hacia donde iba – Contesto captando la tensión en la chica.

- Entiendo… gracias – Menciono alejándose.

Sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban por desbordarse, en medio del pasillo dudo de llegar hasta la oficina de Fabrizio, por lo cual decidió entrar primero al baño para intentar calmarse; este se encontraba vacio para su suerte, abrió el grifo y metió las manos bajo el agua fría, se las lleno llevándolas hasta su rostro en varias ocasiones mojándolo por completo para relajarse, sin embargo esto resulto inútil pues la presión en su pecho se mantenía intacta, al fin las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, sintió un gran dolor dentro de si y de inmediato las imágenes de ese hombre intentando… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un arranque de rabia, asco, impotencia, pánico… se llevo las manos hasta el cuello y comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza, intentando alejar de ella esa horrible sensación que este había dejado, de inmediato rompió a llorar en medio de sollozos que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo, se sostuvo con fuerza de la pieza de mármol para no caer, sentía tanto miedo.

- ¡Fransheska ya cálmate!… cálmate, estas segura, aquí estas segura… no te pasara nada, tu familia esta en este lugar… cálmate – Se decía en medio del llanto amargo.

- ¿Fran estas aquí? – Se escucho preguntar desde afuera la voz de su hermano – Leticia me dijo que habías venido buscando a nuestro padre – Agrego.

Ella fue presa de los nervios, él no debía verla así, busco papel del dispensador y comenzó a secarse con rapidez el rostro al tiempo que intentaba controlar el temblor que la invadía.

- Fabri si… hoy terminamos temprano y… - Sentía que ni siquiera podía hablar, respiro profundamente para calmarse –Decidí venir hasta aquí en lugar de esperar en el teatro – Explico mientras buscaba con manos torpes la polvera en su bolso.

- No debiste hacerlo… al menos me hubiese llamado para haber pasado por ti o enviar a alguien, sabes que… - La chica lo interrumpió.

- No tienes de que preocuparse Fabrizio… yo, yo… estoy bien – Menciono pero al llegar a las ultimas palabras su voz se quebró y las lagrimas se alojaron de nuevo en sus ojos – Estoy bien – Agrego intentando hacerlo con seguridad esta vez pero le resulto mucho peor.

En ese momento el joven no pudo esperar mas y entro al lugar, sus miradas se encontraron, la de él preocupada y la de ella llena de angustia y dolor; la chica la esquivo enseguida apretando los diente para no dejar salir las lagrimas. Su hermano camino hasta ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, llevo las manos hasta los brazos de la chica y pudo sentir el temblor que la invadía, colocando un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Fransheska la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucedió Fran? – Pregunto con voz estrangulada. Él la vio dudar y agrego – No me digas que nada porque es evidente que paso algo y muy grave – Su actitud era tensa.

- Yo… yo fui a ver a Enzo Martoglio… - Él no la dejo continuar.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo y una ira se apodero de él. Ella se sobresalto al ver la reacción de él - ¿Fransheska como pudiste hacer algo así? – Inquirió lleno de rabia.

- Yo… yo… - Las lagrimas bañaban el rostro de la chica y sus manos temblaban sin control. – Solo quería ponerle un punto final a todo esto… pensé que ir a pedirle en buenos términos que me dejara en paz funcionaria… pero él no lo entendió así y… - Ella se detuvo y dejo libre un sollozo.

- Ese miserable… ¿Cómo se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima? Te juro que lo va a lamentar - Dijo de manera amenazante y sus ojos mostraban una tormenta, dio un par de pasos para salir pero ella lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo – Fran… quédate aquí tranquila hasta que llegue nuestro padre – Señalo llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de la joven mientras la miraba con ternura para calmarla.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto la chica presa del miedo. – Fabrizio por favor… él no me hizo nada, yo estoy bien, de verdad estoy bien… por favor no hagas nada – Su voz mostraba la angustia y el miedo que la poseía.

- No te preocupes… tú solo quédate aquí yo regreso enseguida. – Respondió apretándole la mano.

- Fabri no… Fabri no, por favor no vayas a ningún lado, quédate conmigo por favor – Le suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Fran todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo princesa… pero ese hombre debe entender de una vez por todas que no debe acercase a ti – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Pero tengo miedo… ¿Acaso no ves que por lo mismo no te dije nada… ni a papá? – Pregunto perturbada – No quiero que les pase nada malo – Agrego mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Si lo veo y mira hasta donde te llevo tu decisión, deja que sea yo quien me encargue de esto ahora, te aseguro que ese hombre no volverá a molestarte – Menciono saliendo del baño con paso apresurado.

Ella lo siguió y lo vio entrar en su oficina, lo imito y cerró la puerta tras de si, cuando su mirada capto a su hermano sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un vacio se instalo en su pecho. El joven abrió la caja fuerte ubicada detrás de unos libros y saco un arma, reviso la carga y comprobando que esta se encontraba bien la llevo hasta su cintura ajustándola con su cinturón, después tomó la chaqueta del perchero y se la coloco, dio unos pasos hasta la puerta cuando la vio a ella.

- ¡No! Fabrizio por favor… hermanito por favor – Expreso Fransheska en un ruego y se abalanzo, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza – Fabrizio yo no soportaría si algo te pasa por mi culpa, no vayas a ese lugar… mírame yo estoy bien hermano… no me paso nada… si quieres… si quieres vas a ver a ese hombre cuando este mas calmado pero no ahora, por favor… Ella no podía controlar las lágrimas que salían bañando su rostro.

- Fransheska no ve voy a quedar aquí tan tranquilo después de lo que ese hombre hizo… él te ataco, puedo verlo en tus ojos, estas temblando y muerta de miedo – Dijo viendo como ella se quedaba en silencio. Se separo con cuidado y la dejo allí mientras caminaba para salir.

- Fabrizio no me hagas esto… no podre vivir en paz si algo llega a pasarte, ninguno lo hará… esta vez no podremos soportarlo, mamá se moriría… por favor no te arriesgues, no actúes de esta manera de nuevo – Le pidió dejándose caer de rodillas al piso en medio de un llanto amargo y doloroso.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla, en ese instante su corazón sintió un gran dolor, no soporto verla así, tan frágil; acorto la distancia entre ambos y se coloco de cuclillas para estar a su altura, tomó el rostro de su hermana entre las manos y la miro a los ojos, en ellos vio un gran dolor, mucho mas grande que el que mostrase hace unos momentos, la abrazo con fuerza y ella rompió a llorar temblando entre sus brazos, él no pudo evitar sentir que las lagrimas lo desbordaban también, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que ella hablo, su voz era apenas un murmullo.

- Te juro que no me hizo nada… - Vio el escepticismo en la mirada de él y se apresuro a agregar – Intento… intento besarme a la fuerza, pero no pudo… yo lo empuje y logre alejarlo… lo golpee como me enseñaste – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y él podía ver que era sincera.

- ¿Le rompiste la nariz? – Pregunto intentando calmar la tensión en ella y al mismo tiempo en él.

- No… - Contesto negando con la cabeza – Le pegue con la rodilla… en… - Ella se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta.

Él dejo ver media sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla entendiendo con claridad cual había sido el golpe que su hermana le había propinado a ese malnacido. Ella bajo la mirada apenada mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Esa es mi chica – Menciono dedicándole una sonrisa… o al menos algo parecido, para alejar ese sentimiento de pavor que aun veía en ella, la abrazo de nuevo colocándola sobre su regazo y meciéndola como a un bebé.

Se quedaron así un tiempo que ninguno de los dos pudo contar, el atardecer se hacia presente llenando de luces la habitación, pero la tensión aun seguía allí, ella se sumió en sus pensamientos y él también. Aunque por el momento accedió a hacer lo que Fransheska le pedía, no iba a desechar la idea, en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad iría a ajustar cuentas con ese bastardo, ya se la tenia jurada y ahora con esto tenia la excusa perfecta para darle una lección que no olvidaría, le enseñaría a respetar a las mujeres.

El trayecto de camino a su casa se realizo en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, él de vez en cuando se volvía para mirar a Fransheska y esta se encontraba absorta, cuando era consciente que su hermano la miraba se acercaba a él y le sonreía o al menos eso intentaba. Antes de bajar del auto ella hablo para captar su atención.

- Fabri… quiero pedirte un favor – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió en silencio instándola a continuar – Quiero que me prometas que no le dirás nada a nuestros padres de lo sucedido hoy – Agrego mostrándose segura.

- Fran no puedo hacer eso – Expreso dejando en claro que no lograría convencerlo.

- Por favor Fabrizio, no le comentes nada… al menos por un par de días hasta que me sienta mas tranquila, si se enteran seguramente me acribillaran a preguntas y es lo que menos deseo, aun me siento perturbada y los nervios pueden hacer que todo parezca peor de lo que en realidad es – Explico mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que era sincera.

- Se molestaran mucho si lo ocultamos… además ya mucho hice con no ir hasta donde ese hombre y obligarlo a entender que no debe acercarse a ti – Menciono con rabia.

- Lo sé… lo sé hermano y créeme que te lo agradezco muchísimo, pero no quiero que papá y mamá se preocupen por algo que no llegara a mayores, estoy segura que a ese hombre le quedo claro que no conseguirá nada persiguiéndome, ya bastante han sufrido nuestros padres como para que ahora lo haga de nuevo por mi culpa – Expreso con pesar, respirando para evitar llorar de nuevo.

- No digas eso Fran, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… estuvo mal el que fueras hasta ese lugar sola, pero no propiciaste esta situación hermana, hay cosas que solo suceden porque tienen que hacerlo – Dijo rodeándole los hombros y acercándola a él para reconfortarla – Afortunadamente no paso algo peor, solo fue un gran susto… pero eso te preparo para que la próxima vez lo piense mejor, todo es cuestión de aprender hermana, ahora intenta alejar esas ideas locas de tu cabeza, aquí solo existe un culpable y es ese miserable que no sabe recibir un no por respuesta. – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Créeme que aprendí la lección, pero por favor prométeme lo que te pedí… solo serán unos días, después yo misma buscare la manera de hablar con nuestros padres – Menciono de nuevo buscando los ojos del chico.

- Está bien, pero solo unos días… después se lo diremos y ya entre todos encontraremos la forma de tomar cartas en el asunto y ponerle punto final a esto – Índico sin dejar de mirarla y ella pudo entender que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero al menos por el momento las cosas estaban calmadas.

Estaban por llamar a la casa del teniente Pétain cuando se abrió la puerta principal entro primero Joshua quien al ver a su padre se quedo mirándolo.

- ¿Papiii que le paso a tu cabello? – Corriendo para lanzarse a los brazo de Fabrizio, él cual lo atrapo con una sonrisa.

- Nada solo que tu mami me lo corto… ¿No te gusta verdad? – Negando con la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.  
- Si… si me gusta ¿Sabes por que? – Pregunto el niño al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello a su padre quien negó una vez más.

- Muy fácil papi, porque así me parezco mas a ti. – Fabrizio no puedo evitar sonreír.

- Que desgracia. – Murmuro Manuelle, mientras sus brazos cerraban la cintura de Marión que se había acercado hasta su hermano, ella no pudo evitar carcajearse ya que sabia que él lo decía nada mas por molestar.

- ¿Qué dices cuñado? – Pregunto Fabrizio.

- No nada que esta bien… te quedo bien. – Desvió la mirada a Marión quien le acariciaba la espalda. – ¿Y eso que no estas en el trabajo?

- Pues es que me sen…

- Es que una compañera le esta haciendo su guardia, algún día tendría que cobrar los favores ¿No crees? - Acoto el italiano interrumpiendo a Marión.

- Claro… Los favores. – Soltándose de la hermana. Puso en marcha la silla de rueda. – Voy a la habitación, me avisas cuando este listo el almuerzo.

- Aun no hemos empezado a prepararlo. – Dijo Marión.

- Ahora también me van a matar de hambre… Luna de miel. – Dijo con reproche.

- No… no cuñado es que aun no decidimos que preparar… ¿Dinos tú que quieres comer?

- Bueno en ese caso… me gusta la italiana. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Tratando de hacer sentir mal a Fabrizio pero no era por maldad sino por cobrarse la que le había hecho con Napoleón Bonaparte.

- Perfecto… te hare variedad ¿Que te parece? L`antipasto, Carpaccio, Il primo, Fettuccine al ragú, Il secondo, Vitello tonatto... Il contorno... no hanno, Il dolce Tiramisú... – Dijo sonriente pues sabia que Manuelle lo decía por molestar.

- ¿Enserio vas a preparar eso? – Pregunto Manuelle mirándolo incrédulo.

- Claro que te lo preparo, ya sabes que se cocinar y muy bien… por eso te digo para el contorno no tenemos, no hay suficientes vegetales y no voy a salir a comprar ahora.

- No, está bien con todo lo demás… - Manuelle desvió la mirada a Marión quien lo miraba sonriente y de nuevo a Fabrizio, señalándolo a ambos. – Deberían de pelear mas seguido ustedes dos, eso si, sin esperar mucho para reconciliarse. – Logrando sacarle una carcajada a ambos. – Hey no… lo digo enserio… Ahora si cuñado no te quito más tiempo, que ya tengo la boca hecha agua nada más con el tiramisú. – Se deslizo y se fue a su habitación.

- Vamos que me tienes que ayudar a cocinar. – Tomándole la mano a Marión. – Es bastante lo que tengo que hacer… pensé que me iba a rechazar. – Acoto derrotado.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre que Manuelle te va a rechazar comida. – En ese momento Joshua irrumpió con una carcajada. - No te burles… Joshua que te va tocar lavar los platos. – Le hizo saber ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y si te descuento la bajilla mami? – Dijo estirándole los brazos para que Marión lo cargara, por lo que Fabrizio se lo cedió.

- No la vas a descontar, deja de ser tan astuto que ya los has lavado antes. – Besándole una de las mejillas mientras él le rodeaba el cuello con las manos. – ¿Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente?

- Fue papi. – Dijo señalando al padre. – El que se comió los bombones.

- Hey… hey no me ayudes tanto. – Le dijo despeinándolo. – Te voy a dar para que me guardes un secreto. – Desviando la mirada a Marión quien lo miraba de manera inquisidora. – Yo no te he tocado nada… bueno no lo bombones. – Mirándole el cuerpo sugestivamente.

- Más te vale. – Encaminándose a la alacena a verificar. – Ahora en la noche me los como… - Entregándole el niño a Fabrizio quien lo sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se acerco Marion abrazándola por la espalda quien le susurro.

- Te dejare probarlos, los comeré de tu boca. – Ante tal comentario el joven se mordió el labio inferior.

Mientras Joshua jugaba con el servilletero y hacia preguntas Fabrizio y Marion cocinaban.

- Creo que es el momento. – Acoto el joven mirando al niño sentado en la mesa, metiendo y sacando las servilletas.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto la rubia.

- Seguro… seguro, no estoy pero veremos como lo toma. – Acercándose a la mesa saco una silla, seguido de Marión, tomaron asiento frente al pequeño. – Joshua, hijo… tengo algo que decirte… - El pequeño asintió en silencio y Marión le tomó la mano al padre para darle fuerzas. – Veras… no sé como empezar. – Dirigiéndose en voz baja a Marión mientras los nervios lo asaltaban.

- ¿Mi vida tu quieres a tu papi? – Le pregunto La joven.

- Si mucho… mucho… hasta el cielo. – Respondió clavando sus pupilas en las de su padre y mostrándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo vas a querer por encima de cualquier cosa… no importa lo que sea? – Acariciándole la mejilla. El niño asintió en silencio. – Bueno tu papi te va a contar algo, es un poquito complicado pero sé que eres muy inteligente y lo vas a entender. – Joshua asintió nuevamente en silencio y ella le hizo señas para que continuara.

- Joshua… sabes no me llamo Richard… mi nombre es Fabrizio. – El pequeño frunció el ceño. – Veras por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo… antes de que tú nacieras, tuve que cambiarme el nombre… pues necesitaba hacerlo y nadie podía saber que me llamaba Fabrizio, es como cuando jugamos a las escondidas que nadie puede saber donde estas. – El niño asintió. – Bueno nadie podía saber que mi nombre era Fabrizio Di Carlo, porque era peligroso… es como si cuando jugamos a las escondida alguien le dijera al que te busca donde estas… ¿Que pasa si le dicen al que te busca donde estas? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras tomaba una mano del pequeño.

- Me encontraría y perdería el juego. – Dijo tratando de comprender.

- Bueno si alguien sabía mi nombre yo perdería el juego… pero ya no estoy jugando así que no hay necesidad de que siga llamándome Richard ya dejo de ser Richard ahora soy Fabrizio. ¿Entiendes? – Acariciándole la mano.

- Entonces no eres mi papi. - Lo dijo con la voz estrangulada por las lágrimas.

- No… digo si mi vida, claro que soy tu padre… soy el mismo solo que ya no me llamo Richard.

- Pero no me importa como te llames… solo que seas mi papá… yo te digo papi… para mi te llamas papi.

- Si… si para ti seré papi, pero si no te acostumbras cuando trabajemos en equipo como compañeros me puedes llamar Fabrizio o Richard como prefieras… te lo digo para no tener secretos contigo. – El pequeño asintió en silencio.

- ¿Capisci? – Pregunto Fabrizio pues sabía que el niño entendía un poco el italiano, se había encargado de enseñarle todo este tiempo.

- Papi non capisco niente. – Negando con la cabeza. – No se del juego que me hablas… del de escondidas si, pero de ese en el que jugaste no… lo único que entiendo es que eres mi papá y es lo único que me importa. – Marión dejo ver una sonrisa y Fabrizio también, extendiéndole los brazos para cargarlo mientras la garganta se le inundaba.

- Bueno está bien… aunque ya no te llamas Joshua Alfonzo MacBeth…. Ahora eres Joshua Alfonzo Di Carlo.

- ¿Ya no soy como el de Shakespeare? Eso me gustaba… me gustaba ser como el del libro… - Fabrizio y Marión dejaron libre una carcajada. – ¿Di Carlo de que libro es?

- No… de ninguno que yo sepa. – Respondió Fabrizio. El niño hizo una mueca de descontento. ¿No te gusta Di Carlo?

- Si… si me gusta… suena bien… solo que ya no seré famoso. –Dijo con pesar.

- Mi vida puedes ser famoso… ¿Quieres ser medico me has dicho verdad? – Desvió la mirada a Marión para ver la sorpresa en la cara. El niño asintió en silencio. – Bueno puedes ser famoso… un gran doctor, que todo el mundo te reconozca y que solo quieran dejarse curar por ti.

- Eso siii me gusta y mucho… que todos me quieran. – Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Eres egocéntrico no?… quieres acaparar a todos. – Le acoto con el mismo gesto.

- Es que entiende papi me tocara trabajar por el apellido, antes ya Shakespeare me lo había hecho mas fácil. – Dijo con picardía.

- Bueno tu papi también va a trabajar por el apellido… él va a ser un gran abogado. – Dijo Marión mirando a Fabrizio al tiempo que se ponía de pie y revisaba el almuerzo.

- Siii papi tienes que ayudarme… es mucho trabajo… porque solo seremos dos famosos. – Acoto entusiasmado.

- La verdad no se si pueda ayudarte, porque es muy complicado pero no… - Se detuvo pensando en si debía decirle, pero al fin se atrevió. – No serás el único famoso… tú… tú. – Respiro profundo, para que no salieran las lagrimas. – Tu abuelo. – En ese momento se le quebró la voz pero continúo. – Luciano también es famoso… muy pero muy famoso, es muy conocido, no tanto como MacBeth de Shakespeare pero es bastante reconocido… ¿Y adivina que? También es un gran medico… un buen medico. – Limpiándose las lagrimas rápidamente. Marión al escuchar se encamino hasta él y se puso de cuclillas cerrando con sus brazos la cintura del joven y descansando la cabeza en el abdomen de él quien le coloco una mano en la cabeza mientras que con la otra tenía a Joshua cargado.

- Mi abuelo… mi abuelo… yo creí que solo éramos nosotros y mi tío… y si es medico papi el te puede ayudar… el te va a curar porque si es famoso, lo puede hacer. ¿Por qué no lo conozco? ¿Es tu papi? – Preguntando rápidamente ante la emoción de saber.

- Si… si es mi papi, pero… pero ya no es medico… no trabaja en eso… ahora solo hace medicamentos, solo eso… y pues no lo conoces porque esta muy… muy lejos y no podemos ir hasta allá, pero algún día tu mami te va a llevar… yo no puedo ir… ya no podre ir… ¿Si me entiendes? – Le froto la cabeza a Marión para que la levantara y le entrego al niño, se puso de pie y se encamino al cuarto ahogándose en lagrimas.

- ¿Mami por que mi papá no puede ir a ver a mi abuelo? – Pregunta tratando de comprender.

- No… por ahora no puede, es que tiene miedo… tiene mucho miedo.

- ¿Es malo mi abuelo? – Con un gesto de desconcierto.

- No… tu abuelo es bueno y tu papi lo quiere mucho, demasiado diría yo, solo que… que tu papi lo desobedeció y esta arrepentido, pero no sabe como pedirle disculpas, no es fácil para ninguno de los dos… es como cuando te comiste mis bombones que no sabias como decírmelo, porque tenías miedo de que te reprendiera, es algo así…. Además también tienes una abuela la mamá de tu papi y también esta la hermana de él… tu tía.

- Ya no es solo mi tío Manuelle, pero él es mi favorito… eso a él no le va a gustar nada… bueno es mi preferido porque a ellos no lo conozco. – Explico el niño.

- A tu tía si la conoces solo… que lo mas seguro es que no la recuerdes…

- ¿Donde mami?… ¿Donde esta?… ¿Esta aquí? – Pregunto impaciente.

- No… recuerdas cuando fuimos con tu papi al medico, en Paris… cuando viajamos en tren. – El niño asintió en silencio. – Cuando llegamos… la dama bonita… la que te dio la rosa… ¿La recuerdas?

- ¿La de la voz bonita?… ¿Por eso mi papi se sintió mal después?… ¿También la desobedeció a ella?… mami es muy bonita… mas, mucho mas que mi tío Manuelle… pero no le digas que dije eso, se molestara conmigo, es hermosa mi tía… Mami tenemos que decirle a papi que me lleve, los quiero ver, pero se que tiene miedo, por eso llora, esperare… esperare a que se le pase, porque no quiero que llore. – Marion abrazo al pequeño mientras las lágrimas ahogaban su garganta.

- Gracias mi vida por ser tan inteligente y entender. – Colocándole las manos en las mejillas y dándole un beso en la frente. – Ahora vamos a servir, la de tu papi se la guardaremos para mas tarde, esperemos a que se calme, si… dejémoslo solo un ratico, ahora ve a llamar a tu tío.

El niño salió corriendo a llamar a Manuelle mientras Marión servía el almuerzo.

Fabrizio espero un par de días como había planeado para ir a arreglar cuentas con Enzo Martoglio, delante de Fransheska se mostro calmado y dispuesto a mantener la promesa que le había hecho, no quiso darle motivos para que sospechara lo que pensaba hacer, hasta el momento habían mantenido a sus padres al margen de la situación, sin embargo ambos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo, ya estos habían notado el cambio en ellos y después de la conversación de él con su padre, no le seria difícil atar cabos y descubrir que algo había sucedido. La información que le había dado Luciano sobre el miserable de Martoglio le resulto de mucha utilidad, al parecer este estaba mezclado con los fascistas, no se le conocía familia y hasta hace un par de meses había estado viviendo en el Piamonte, desde donde tuvo que regresar por problemas con algunos dirigentes del mismo partido en esa localidad, aquí contaba con muy pocos conocidos y la mayoría lo trataban con distancia al estar al tanto que el hombre era partidario del régimen que comenzaba a comandar Benito Mussolini. Le haría un sutil advertencia para que tomara sus cosas y se largara de Florencia, antes que él le informara a sus antiguos amigos donde se encontraba y dejara correr algunos rumores que no tardarían en hacer que estos reaccionaran llevándolo a terminar en algún campo desierto como alimento de los buitres.

Estaciono el auto al otro lado de la calle donde funcionaba la oficina del hombre, miro a su alrededor y saco de la guantera el revolver que llevaba consigo desde lo ocurrido, le coloco el seguro y lo dejo a su espalda, ocultándola con la chaqueta… ese día salió vestido de forma diferente alegando que haría una inspección en los depósitos para no levantar sospechas en su hermana, una cacheta de cuero negra, pantalón de mezclilla negro, camisa de lino blanca y lente de sol; cualquiera que se lo encontrase por ese lugar no lo reconocería, al menos no a primera vista, generalmente siempre estaba enfundado en finos trajes de sastres… pero lo que venia a hacer no requería que llevara uno. Con paso seguro se acerco hasta el lugar, empujo una de las hojas de vidrio de la entrada y esta cedió de inmediato, recorrió el espacio con la mirada antes de continuar, sus ojos se toparon con los de una mujer de edad media que lo miraba con interés.

- Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Buenos días, si, me gustaría ver al señor Martoglio – Contesto el joven intentando esbozar una sonrisa, para responder a la cortesía de la mujer.

- Por favor pase adelante, ¿Tiene una cita con él? – Inquirió de nuevo haciéndole un ademan.

- No la tengo, pero tenga por seguro que él me recibirá – Respondió con determinación y acorto la distancia, la mujer se había acercado a una puerta tras ella y esa fue la señal que él esperaba, para ver cual era la oficina de Martoglio.

- Señor espere un momento – Dijo intentando detenerlo al ver que avanzaba hacia ella con la clara intensión de irrumpir en la oficina de su patrón – No puede entrar así, tengo que anunciarlo primero – Agrego viendo como el joven pasaba a un lado de ella sin detenerse - ¡Señor por favor! – Exclamo viendo como este abría de un golpe la puerta.

- ¡Enzo Martoglio! – Grito Fabrizio entrando al lugar, vio al hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio.

- ¿Se puede saber quien demonios le da derecho a entrar de esa manera a mi oficina? – Contesto el italiano sobresaltado mientras se colocaba de pie y fulminaba al intruso con la mirada.

- ¿Derecho? ¿Preguntas quien me dio el derecho de entrar así? – Le contesto con una pregunta cargada de rabia.

La mujer entendió de inmediato que lo mejor era salir de allí, dio un par de pasos y los dejo solos, cerrando apenas la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía. El joven siguió con su explicación.

- Me lo diste tú en el mismo instante en el que posaste tus ojos en mi hermana ¡Rata miserable! – Exclamo Fabrizio mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Ah ya entiendo, tú eres el mimado de Fabrizio Di Carlo, pues déjame decirte una cosa… ¡Te largas inmediatamente de mi oficina! Yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie sobre mis actos, hago lo que se me da la gana, cuando, donde y con quien quiera… eso no lo vas a impedir ni tú ni nadie – Menciono con actitud retadora.

- No me complace estar en medio de un basurero con una rata cobarde que se crece ante una mujer indefensa, eres una basura, miserable… tan poco hombre que tienes que forzar a una mujer para que se fije en tu asquerosa persona, si ahora mismo no te parto la cara es porque no vale la pena que me ensucie las manos contigo, pero una cosa si te dejo bien en claro, aléjate de mi hermana, no se te ocurra ni siquiera cruzarte en su camino ni por casualidad, no la mires, ni siquiera la pienses, porque si me entero que la estas molestando de nuevo terminaras lamentándolo – Sentencio con un brillo en los ojos que podía intimidar a cualquiera.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! – Dijo el hombre aplaudiendo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Maravillosa actuación del hermano herido en su orgullo, el príncipe al rescate de la dama indefensa – Agrego con sarcasmo – Escúchame bien muchachito, no ha nacido el hombre que me haga desistir de algo que deseo… y para tu desgracia y tu frustración yo deseo muchísimo a tu hermanita, ahora mas que nunca y no descansare hasta tenerla – Acoto viendo con satisfacción como el rostro el joven se tensaba.

Fabrizio acorto la distancia entre ambos y lo tomó por la solapa del traje, estrujándolas con fuerza mientras lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo, este aunque se sorprendió no se dejo intimidar.

- Solo te diré esto una vez mas – Menciono arrastrando las palabras – Deja en paz a mi hermana o yo mismo vendré hasta aquí y te matare con mis propias manos… a menos claro esta que desees que lo hagan tus amigos del Piamonte, estoy seguro que ellos disfrutarían muchísimo torturándote durante días para después dejarte a la vera de un camino o en el fondo de un pozo – Le indico con rabia en cada una de sus palabras y después lo lanzo haciendo que este chocara contra uno de los archivos a sus espalda.

El hombre se turbo por un minuto pero de inmediato reacción, lleno de rabia y resentimiento, no se dejaría vencer por este niño rico que se creía el dueño del mundo, odiaba todo lo que él representaba y lo odiaba aun mas por ser el hermano de la única mujer que lo ha rechazado de manera tan descarada, si ellos pensaban que lo podían humillar estaban muy equivocados.

- Puedes hacer lo que mejor te parezca, no pienso seguir tu juego, no todos somos títeres ni bufones a la espera de las migajas que ustedes deciden lanzarnos… se sienten tan seguros en sus castillos, como si nada en el mundo pudiese dañarlos, creo que son una tontos, ilusos… el mundo no les pertenece, tu hermana se dio cuenta de ello… lo que es un verdadero hombre, lo que es capaz de hacer cuando se propone algo; en lugar de estar aquí amenazándome con tus estúpidas influencias porque no la aconsejas y le dices que lo mejor que puede hacer es aceptarme, yo prometo olvidar todas estas desavenencias y comenzar de nuevo… hasta pasar por alto la manera tan grosera en como me rechazo; la verdad no puedo culparla, ella aun guarda la esperanza que el americano regrese y la despose… - El joven lo detuvo con un grito.

- ¡Usted esta completamente loco! – Él se encontraba desconcertado, lleno de rabia.

- No… no lo estoy, por supuesto que no cuñado ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Pregunto acercándose a una mesa en la esquina de la oficina para servirse un trago, le extendió otro a Fabrizio pero la mirada del joven lo hizo desistir, después le dedico una sonrisa – Veras, hablemos entre hombres… tu hermana es una mujer muy hermosa, digna de ser tratada como una reina, pero también es altanera y orgullosa… eso a mi en las mujeres me enloquece, ¿Sabes? Se me presentan como un reto y ante los retos suelo perder la cabeza, no fue mi intensión asustarla… solo quería demostrarle cuan fuerte es lo que siento por ella… - Fabrizio lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¿Forzándola a hacer lo que no quería? – Pregunto y sus ojos tenían un brillo que anunciaba que su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, pero respiro profundamente para obligarse a mantenerse calmado – No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo escuchando sus estupideces, esta advertido… un solo intento, por muy pequeño que sea de acercarse a mi hermana y lo lamentara – Agrego mirándolo a hombre directamente a los ojos.

Este se encogió de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios sin dejar de mirarlo, después agrego.

- No se preocupe, yo no intentare acercarme a su hermana, tal vez suceda lo contrario y sea ella quien termine regresando a este lugar, en ese caso le prometo que sabré tratarla con mas delicadeza como se meceré, solo no se sorprenda cuando vea que ha cambiado de opinión y decide quedarse conmigo - Menciono y se quedo a la espera de la reacción del chico.

Fabrizio supo de inmediato que lo estaba provocando y si él quería una respuesta se la daría, volvió sobre sus pasos y sabiendo que este no esperaba su reacción le dio un golpe certero en la mandíbula, centro toda su fuerza en este haciéndolo caer al piso.

- ¡Mira hijo de puta! Espero no verte la cara de nuevo y créeme lo digo por tu bien, tienes unos días para irte de la ciudad, olvidar de todo esto y seguir con la vida mediocre que llevas, de lo contrario ya sabes lo que te espera – Señalo con furia mientras lo amenazaba apuntándolo con el dedo índice y después de eso lo dejo tirado en el suelo del lugar.

El hombre se quedo en silencio, observándolo mientras se alejaba, al tiempo que se limpiaba con una mano la sangre que salía de su comisura izquierda y sus ojos se encendían llenos de ira. Esta vez la impertinente de su secretaria no se asomo para ver como se encontraba, suponía que ella había escuchado toda la discusión; se coloco de pie y se encamino para cerrar la puerta con un golpe que la hizo estremecer, después se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio, tomó el auricular y marco un numero que sabia de memoria.

El joven entró a su auto y lo puso en marcha de inmediato; aunque se sentía mas tranquilo, aun había algo que lo perturbaba, ver la reacción de ese hombre lo hacia desconfiar, realmente estaba loco, y eso en ciertos casos puede ser muy peligroso, tenia que alejar a Fransheska de allí como diese lugar, tal vez enviarla a Francia a pasar una temporada con algunas de sus amigas, o a Cerdeña con personal de confianza y algún guardaespaldas, no quería parecer paranoico… pero presentía que esto aun no había terminado.

Llego a su oficina una hora después de lo habitual, pero un día antes había acordado con su secretaria que si alguien preguntaba por él solo mencionaría que estaba en los depósitos haciendo una inspección a los cargamentos que saldrían para Londres, Glasgow y Dublín dentro de dos días; saludo a la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa pero la tensión que tenia era imposible de borrar, esta lo noto mas no menciono nada al respecto, el joven había actuado de manera muy extraña desde la ultima vez que su hermana los había visitado, en realidad en ambos se notaban que algo los angustiaba, le entrego unas carpetas respondiendo a gesto del joven de la misma manera y lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta.

Ya en esta Fabrizio se dejo caer en su sillón, lanzo las carpetas sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos dejando salir de sus pecho un suspiro, se llevo las manos hasta la cabeza y comenzó a frotar sus sienes mientras sentía que un fuerte dolor se instalaba en esta, su mente se enfoco en hallar la manera menos preocupante de informarle a sus padres sobre lo sucedido y convencer a Fransheska para que se quedara una temporada en París.

* * *

**_Esa mujer se parecía a la palabra nunca,_**  
**_desde la nuca le subía un encanto particular,_**  
**_una especie de olvido donde guardar los ojos,_**  
**_esa mujer se me instalaba en el costado izquierdo._**

**_Atención atención yo gritaba atención_**  
**_pero ella invadía como el amor, como la noche,_**  
**_las últimas señales que hice para el otoño_**  
**_se acostaron tranquilas bajo el oleaje de sus manos._**

**_Dentro de mí estallaron ruidos secos,_**  
**_caían a pedazos la furia, la tristeza,_**  
**_la señora llovía dulcemente_**  
**_sobre mis huesos parados en la soledad._**

**_Cuando se fue yo tiritaba como un condenado,_**  
**_con un cuchillo brusco me maté_**  
**_voy a pasar toda la muerte tendido con su nombre,_**  
**_él moverá mi boca por la última vez._**

**_Gotán. Juan Gelman._**

**Nota de autor: * El miedo no existe. Tiziano Ferro. **

**Continuara.  
**


	78. Capitulo 28 segunda parte

**Capitulo 28**

**Segunda Parte.**

Marión se preparo temprano y fue a trabajar mientras que Fabrizio vistió a Joshua y salieron al registro y de hay a la embajada de Italia para gestionar lo de su documentación eso le dijeron a Marión pero también pasaron por la iglesia buscando todos los requisitos para el matrimonio, en la embajada le dijeron que regresara el miércoles, que se pondrían en contacto con el registro en Florencia ya que Fabrizio no tenia ningún documento que lo acreditara como la persona que decía ser, por lo que seria difícil, solo dijo que había perdido la documentación, le dijeron que el tramite no era sencillo y le tocaba esperar, en la iglesia le entregaron varios folletos, explicándole los cursos pre matrimoniales y todos los requisitos, también le preguntaron en que paquete estaba interesado ya que habían algunos que ofrecían Luna de miel, algo que llamo la curiosidad de Joshua ya que también se lo había escuchado nombrar a Manuelle y ahora al padre por lo que se quedo mirando al cura cavilando en silencio acerca de lo que acababa de nombrar. Salieron de la iglesia que no estaba tan lejos de la casa llegaron al acuerdo de que caminarían para comprarse un helado con el dinero del taxi, iban por la cera cada uno saboreando su barquilla.

- ¿Papi que es una Luna de Miel? - Pregunto Joshua espontáneamente. Haciendo que Fabrizio se ahogara con el helado, tosió un par de veces y empezó a buscar la respuesta más coherente.

- Una Luna de miel Joshua es… es veras después de que dos personas que se quieren mucho como tu mami y yo se casan, casarse es que Dios nos da permiso para permanecer juntos… bueno de que se casan, normalmente después es la Luna de miel… se le llama así porque… porque la verdad no se porque le llaman así…seguro se debe a alguna leyenda y yo con eso soy malo, pero de seguro tu madre si lo sabe… aunque pensándolo bien no tiene lógica ese nombre, deberían de ser… días de miel, ya que no solo son las noches, en las que se ama ¿No crees?

- Tu amas a mami todo el día ¿Sabes por que lo sé? – Pregunto pícaramente.

- ¿A ver porque lo sabes? – Llegando hasta una banca y tomando asiento.

- Por que todo el tiempo hablas de ella… empiezas hablando de algo y terminas hablando de mami y porque cuando estas con ella la miras así. - Haciendo el gesto con lo ojos mirando a Fabrizio a los de él, como si estuviese enamorado. – Y suspiras… y te gusta besarle la boca y la tomas de la mano, le acaricias las mejillas y mientras la miras pones cara de bobo. – Termino en una carcajada, la cual Fabrizio no pudo evitar acompañar.

- ¿Tan evidente soy? - Pregunto aun riendo y el niño asintió en silencio acompañando en la risa al padre.

- ¿Papi pero no me has dicho? – Pregunto impaciente.

- Bueno después que se casan se dan unos días para demostrase el amor, así como no los demostramos tu mami y yo, se van de viaje a algún lugar que les guste a los dos y comparten juntos todo… absolutamente todo, claro eso no termina con la Luna de miel, después cuando se van a vivir juntos siguen demostrándose el amor.

- Pero papi ya mami y tú se han demostrado el amor que caso tiene la luna de miel, ya saben que se quieren.

-Pero no hemos viajado, eso es como un regalo que se dan… uno de boda.

- Pero si no quiero ir a otro lado si no que quiero otra cosa… como por ejemplo otro helado que este ya se termino. – Mirando el cono vacio.

- ¿Quieres otro helado?… - El niño asintió en silencio. – Déjame ver si lo que tengo aquí nos alcanza. – EL joven verifico algunas monedas y le alcanzaba para otro, el cual compraron, siguieron sentados en la banca. – Pero un helado es muy poca cosa para un regalo de bodas.

- No creo que sea poco, si es con cariño para mi es suficiente y para mami también.

- Tu mami quiere algo mas complicado que un helado.- Dijo mirando al horizonte.

- ¿Qué quiere mami? – Al tiempo que saboreaba la barquilla.

- Quiere que estudie, que sea un abogado.

- Pero puedes hacerlo papi… puedes darle ese regalo a mami.

- Quiero, pero no puedo… es complicado piden muchos papeles y dinero y no tenemos. – Limpiándole con un pañuelo los labios a Joshua.

- ¿Sabes que quiero yo? Pero se que es muy difícil… muy pero muy difícil.

- ¿Que quieres Joshua?… ¿Otro helado? aun no te terminas ese. – Le pregunto sonriente.

- No. – Soltando una carcajada. – Quiero ir a Madagascar, en la casa del teniente Pétain hay un libro que es de puras fotos de África… ya sabes que tiene muchos libros… y vi unas de Madagascar y es bellísima papi, no he visto el mar, así me dijo mi tío Manuelle que ese era el mar… me gustaría verlo, él dice que su color es como el de mis ojos… ¿Es cierto papi?

- Si el color es como el de tus ojos, pero tiene otros colores, más claros, más oscuros, verdes… me gustaría llevarte, pero es difícil, lo que pides no es nada fácil. – Poniéndose de pie se encaminaron a la casa.

Marión se encontraba en la sala de cura, cuando las gasas se terminaron se dirigió al deposito por mas, estando en el, dirigió la mirada al salón de al lado, el de archivo, no era de pacientes sino donde se guardaban los folletos, los talonarios de récipes y los periódicos del día, duraban algún tiempo para deshacerse de ellos por lo que recordó _**"Hace un mes mi padre salió en una foto en el diario al lado de ese hombre" **_dejo de lado las gasa y entro al salón, busco esperando encontrar los diarios del mes pasado, encontró algunos y empezó a hojearlo, reviso mas de diez y nada, solo quedaban dos, abrió el siguiente lo revisaba hasta que su ojos se toparon con la foto que tanto había buscado, no lo podía creer, sus manos empezaron a temblar y en un acto reflejo se llevo una de ellas para tapar su boca, mientras se le asomaban lagrimas a los ojos, era sumamente parecido, eran idénticos, por eso lo encontró ese día afeitado era para constatar mas el parecido si no es porque sabe que Fabrizio estaba en su casa podía jurar que era él, sus ojos no podían desviarse de la figura del hombre, tenían que ser hermanos, no hay otra explicación, seguro sus padres se lo mantuvieron escondido, su padre por fin después de tantos años conocía a su suegro, era un señor bastante elegante y tenia cierto parecido a Fabrizio mas que todo en la mirada, esa mirada, se le veía triste tanto como la de su marido, leyó el articulo y pues si, decía que era el hijo, que era Fabrizio Di Carlo, si eran hermanos no podrían tener el mismo nombre, no superaba la impresión, se decía una y otra vez que eran idénticos, solo que este, estaba mucho mas lleno de vida por así decirlo y con un traje costoso, elegantemente vestido, no sabia que pensar estaba demasiado aturdida, hasta que una de sus compañeras la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Marión date prisa.

- Si… si enseguida voy. – Agarro el diario lo doblo y lo llevo consigo, después lo llevo hasta su bolso, lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber.

Había pasado una semana y Fabrizio fue una vez mas a la embajada recibiendo una negativa por parte del registro en Florencia le decían que si necesitaba los documentos tendría que viajar ¿Pero como viajaría si no los tenia? Le pregunto a la señorita de la embajada, ella no supo darle ninguna explicación lógica, él hablo esto con Marión, a ella no le importaba para nada si no se casaban, pero Manuelle mantenía esa obsesión, para él no era fácil aceptar que su hermana vivera con alguien sin estar casada ella se merecía el compromiso, hacer las cosas como Dios manda.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Enzo Martoglio, el hombre había dejado la ciudad al parecer, sin embargo su oficina seguía abierta a cargo de su secretaria, lo que indicaba que su ausencia no era irreversible, por ello Fabrizio se mantuvo atento a cada movimiento o acción que este pudiese hacer, había llegado a un acuerdo con Fransheska, retrasarían la conversación con sus padres hasta tanto no estuviesen seguros que ese hombre se había marchado definitivamente de la ciudad, con la condición que ella debía permanecer en la casa, nada de ir al teatro, a la empresa, las reuniones de caridad o cualquier otro evento que implicase exponerla haciéndola ir hasta Florencia; la joven había aceptado viajar y pasar una temporada junto a su amiga Edith Dupont en París, esta se sintió feliz ante la noticia y para sus padres no fue gran sorpresa pues les explico que eso le ayudaría a no sentir tanto la ausencia de Albert, ellos no quisieron ahondar mas en el tema y se mostraron compresivos.

Sin embargo ese día él accedió a salir con ella hasta la ciudad, ella necesitaba tramitar algunos documentos para su estadía en el país galo, era el día libre de Fabrizio por lo cual no tuvo objeción alguna en acompañarla a todos lados, pasaron el día en la ciudad, almorzaron en su restaurante favorito, compartiendo como en tiempos atrás, relajándose un poco y liberando tanta tensión acumulada en los últimos días; ella le pidió que la llevara hasta el teatro un momento, al menos para despedirse de sus alumnas a las cuales no veía desde hacia mas de una semana. El joven acepto consciente que eso no implicaría algún problema, mientras disfrutaban el postre él se concentro en ella, lucía mucho mas tranquila y hermosa como siempre; verdaderamente ese hombre era un animal por pretender conseguir a una mujer como su hermana por la fuerza, Fran era una gran mujer, extraordinaria y decidida… aunque en algunas ocasiones pareciera frágil, infantil, hasta mimada o caprichosa para muchos, pero en realidad no lo era, por el contrario tenia una bondad infinita; recordó ese día en su oficina cuando le rogo que no se arriesgara a ir a buscar ese hombre por lo que había sucedido, dejando de lado su propio miedo se preocupa mas por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a él, por lo que sentirían sus padres si algo malo le sucedía; como siempre Fransheska procuro cuidarlo en lugar de pedir lo que la mayoría de las chicas hubiesen hecho: Que él como su hermano mayor la hiciera respetar y vengara la ofensa sufrida. No, ella no, ella evito a toda costa un enfrentamiento en lugar de propiciarlo, tanto así que prefirió enfrentar a ese hombre sola, totalmente indefensa, eso admira de su hermana, el valor que mostraba en situaciones difíciles. – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando ella capto su atención.

- ¿Fabri sucede algo? – Pregunto desconcertada al ver como él se había quedado en silencio.

- No… no, nada solo pensaba – Contesto tomando la mano de la chica para darle un suave apretón y dedicarle una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Inquirió de nuevo correspondiendo al gesto de la misma manera.

Él asintió en silencio, pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar, le abrió la puerta del auto mientras le sonreía, no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por las calles en busca de algo que le pareciera fuera de lo normal, después de verificar que todo estaba en orden subió al vehículo, le dedico otra sonrisa y se pusieron en marcha. Cuando llegaron al teatro fueron recibidos por la madre superiora quien observaba los ensayos de la nueva pieza que se pondría en escena, puesto que esta contaba con la participación de chicos, no era recomendable dejarle la labor nada mas al profesor de música y la suplente de la señorita Di Carlo, la mujer fue requerida en su oficina dejando a los recién llegados solos, excusándose, ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa. Los jóvenes tomaron asiento en las plateas en completo silencio para observar el mismo, ella se emociono al ver el desempeño de sus alumnas y también el de los jóvenes que aunque nuevos en este tipo de actividades lo hacían bastante bien, se alegraba porque al fin pondrían en escena una obra reconocida _**"El cascanueces"**_. Esa obra era hermosa y confiaba en el talento de las chicas para llevarla a cabo; dejo libre un suspiro cargado de nostalgia, su hermano lo noto y le tomó la mano apretándola con suavidad para reconfortarla, ella se volvió a mirarlo y le regalo una sonrisa, solo que esta no llegaba a su mirada. Al finalizar los ensayos bajaron para saludar.

- ¡Profesora que alegría verla! – Mencionaron varias chicas a coro.

- ¡Hola a todas! – Dijo ella con emoción, mientras se acercaba para saludarlas.

- Nos tiene abandonadas – Expreso Clara en tono de reproche.

- No ha sido mi intensión, pero he estado un poco ocupada y viene… a despedirme – Contesto sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- ¿Despedirse? – Preguntaron las chicas al unisonó – Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde va? – Inquirieron Martha, Clara y Helena sorprendidas.

- A París por unas semanas, recibí la invitación de una amiga del colegio y… hace mucho que no la veo así que no pude negarme – Mintió sintiéndose muy mal.

- Pero profesora… estamos montando El Cascanueces, con algunas modificaciones pero tiene todo eso que a usted tanto le gusta… de lo que tantas veces nos hablo – Menciono Martha desconcertada.

- Lo sé Martha… haces muy bien de Marie y… - Dijo acercándose a uno de los chicos – Tobías, tú haces muy bien del Cascanueces – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Si… pero es porque todas nos pusimos de acuerdo para que le diesen el papel principal a Martha, no queríamos hacer de novia de ninguno de los chicos sin serlo en realidad – Expreso en un susurro Clara, mientras sonreía.

De inmediato todos rieron a coro ante la acotación de la chica. Fabrizio veía la escena consciente que su hermana sonreía y al mismo tiempo se sentía muy triste, no era fácil para ella alejarse de su familia, de sus amigos, dejar atrás todo eso que tanto le apasionaba simplemente por la estúpida obsesión de un depravado como Martoglio, en ese momento sintió que el odio que llevaba por dentro hacia ese hombre crecía. Los jóvenes se centraron en algunos detalles de la pieza, Fran les dio a las chicas unas técnicas que de seguro le funcionarían bastante bien, pues ella conocía a cabalidad esta obra, era una de sus favoritas por todo aquello del valiente caballero que salva a la princesa de las garras del malvado… solo que en la vida real eso no pasaba, en la vida real la princesa tenia que huir dejando todo lo que quería atrás… pues el príncipe se encontraba muy lejos de ella, y aunque estuviese aquí jamás permitiría que su príncipe, su amor se arriesgara a ser lastimado por nada ni por nadie.

- Profesora Fransheska, la verdad es que Tobías se gano el papel del Cascanueces por que lo hace muy bien – Indico Martha mirando al chico.

- ¿Si? Eso suena interesante… me gustaría ver que tal lo haces Tobías, claro si no es ninguna molestia – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa e intentando alejar la tristeza de su corazón.

- Por supuesto señorita Di Carlo – Expreso el chico, todos se movieron para hacerle un lugar y Helena se encargo de la música.

El joven se notaba un poco tenso, pero una mirada de su novia le infundio seguridad, cerró los ojos e inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para relajarse, la música comenzó a dar notas mas altas y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada mas que esta colmando el lugar, en segundos Tobías dio inicio a una maravillosa demostración, su cuerpo se movía con elegancia, destreza, agilidad… del chico un tanto tímido que hasta hacia minutos hablaba con ella no quedaba rastro, seguro de si mismo, galante y valiente, justo así lucía. Fabrizio tenia la mirada centrada en el chico, algo en este lo mantenía en una especie de quimera… era como si ya antes hubiese visto esa actitud… solo que no lograba descubrir en quien, ni cuando o donde, era evidente que el chico tenia talento, pero había algo mas en él… algo que de alguna forma se asemejaba a si mismo, era absurdo pero no encontraba otra manera de definirlo. Cuando el acto termino Fransheska no pudo evitar colocarse de pie y aplaudir la genialidad del chico, su novia tenia toda la razón, él se había ganado el papel por su talento y no por algo mas, la fuerza y la pasión con que se desenvolvió en escena a pesar de no tener un entrenamiento previo, de ni siquiera haber recibido técnicas, clases… era como si esto fuera innato en él.

- Tobías, solo puedo decir que me has dejado gratamente sorprendida, de verdad… lo haces muy bien – Expreso ella con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señorita Di Carlo, pero le debo mucho a Martha ella me ha ayudado a mejorar – Contesto con alegría y dirigió una mirada fugaz a su novia.

- Serán una gran pareja entonces, me alegro por ambos… - Dijo y se detuvo consciente que no los vería cuando presentaran la escena.

- Felicitaciones Tobías, no solo tienes aptitud sino que además tu compañera es una chica linda y talentosa, debes aprovechar esta destreza – Menciono Fabrizio para liberar a su hermana de la atención de sus alumnos.

- Gracias señor Di Carlo – Expreso el chico con una sonrisa.

- Señor Di Carlo… la señorita Fransheska nos comento que usted también bailaba ¿Es verdad? – Pregunto Clara sin poder evitarlo.

- Si… así es, solo que fue hace mucho, aunque aun lo hago, supongo que ya no cuento con el desenvolvimiento del caballero aquí presente… pero bien podía darle algunas técnicas todavía – Contesto con una sonrisa. Él no recordaba nada de esa época, pero algo le decía que él sabía mucho sobre lo que se necesitaba a la hora de estar en un escenario y enfrentarse al público.

- Es evidente hermano, ya no tienes quince años – Acoto Fransheska un tanto divertida – Ahora dudo que puedas hacer al menos un entrechat-dix cruzando las piernas. – Agrego y su sonrisa se volvió una carcajada.

- Esta bien no lo niego, ya no tengo quince años… pero tampoco estoy tan viejo – Menciono con tranquilidad - ¿No es así? – Pregunto a los presentes.

- No para nada – Contesto Clara sonriendo.

- En lo absoluto – Indico Martha mirándolo.

- La verdad luce usted muy joven y muchas consideramos que también es muy guapo – Agrego Clara con ese desenfado que la caracterizaba. Haciendo ruborizar a más de una.

Él dejo libre una carcajada y eso lo hizo lucir aun más bello, todas las chicas presentes tuvieron que suprimir un suspiro, su hermana se acerco hasta él y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras le sonreía.

- Muchas gracias señoritas, me complace mucho el halago… pero en este momento el merito lo merece todo Tobías – Dijo mirando al chico y después a los demás que se notaban algo tensos.

- Pues yo siempre he dicho que mi hermano seria un gran actor… cambio en algún lugar las cualidades para el baile por las de la actuación, no he visto recitar las líneas de Shakespeare a nadie como a él… lamentablemente se hace de oídos sordos antes esto – Índico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Digamos que ya no tengo edad para eso, usted misma lo acaba de traer a consideración señorita, además tengo otras obligaciones que me impiden hacerlo. – Respondió con media sonrisa.

- En eso te equivocas mi querido Casimiro Ain, para las artes no existe una edad limite… toda forma de expresión del hombre puede ser mostrada tanto y cuanto este así lo desee – Señalo con seguridad, dedicándole una sonrisa de triunfo.

Él se encogió de hombros y no menciono nada mas, ella entendió de inmediato que era caso perdido insistirle, así que cambio de tema, después de unos minutos llego la hora de la despedida, las chicas no pudieron evitar dejar libre algunas lagrimas, pero Fransheska hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no hacerlo, eso solo dificultaría mas las cosas. Una vez fuera del teatro ella subió al auto con rapidez y espero a Fabrizio en este, que se había topado con un amigo de la familia, la chica no deseaba hablar con nadie mas, se sentía demasiado triste como para mostrarse alegre y tranquila delante de los demás, ya era bastante pesado hacerlo frente a sus padres, se sentía exhausta y las lagrimas se agolpaban en su garganta. Fabrizio entro al auto y antes de ponerlo en marcha se volvió para mirarla, ella sufría y eso lo hacia sentirse mal a él también, le acaricio la mejilla con ternura mientras le sonreía, ella intento hacer lo mismo pero sin el mismo efecto, después de eso salieron rumbo hacia su casa.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer bañando de luces dorada el extenso y hermoso paisaje toscano, la brisa movía sus cabellos y alejaba de ellos todos esos pensamientos que los sumían en medio de la tristeza y la impotencia, no sabían en que punto ambos habían perdido el control sobre sus vidas y sus acciones; aunque aun podían tomar decisiones estas se veían limitadas por las de terceros, cuando no se tiene el poder de elegir no se tiene libertad y si no se tiene libertad, sencillamente todo se vuelve gris y absurdo, todo duele… justamente así se sentían ambos, ella por tener que alejarse de todos aquellos a quienes quería, sentirse coartada por este miedo que no pensaba dejarla nunca, ya había pasado mas de una semana y aun despertaba sobresaltada y con una sensación de angustia que la embargaba durante todo el día, la verdad no lograba explicarse por qué tanto temor, según le había comentado Fabrizio ese hombre se había marchado de la ciudad, no se había confirmado aun si esto era definitivo… pero, era un principio; sin embargo no conseguía sentirse completamente tranquila. Él se sentía inútil al ver todo lo que sucedía y no poder hacer nada mas, algo concreto que le brindase la seguridad necesaria a su hermana, borrar de su ser todo la angustia y el dolor que la perturbaba, tener entres sus manos la solución a lo que atravesaba y aun mejor, la certeza que ella nunca mas se viese en medio de una situación como la que tuvo que vivir, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ofrecerle esa seguridad, hacerla sentir confiada.

Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, el camino se encontraba completamente solo como casi siempre solía estarlo a esta hora, por lo cual Fabrizio solo conducía sin prestar mucha atención, mas de tres años conduciendo por este ya lo conocía a la perfección, cuando dieron la vuelta en una curva para tomar el ultimo trecho del camino que los llevaría a su casa el joven vio dos autos oscuros en uno de los caminos alternos a la vía principal, uno de los autos se le adelanto y de inmediato él sintió que algo extraño pasaba pues el otro espero a que él siguiese para salir, intento mantenerse calmado para que su hermana no se preocupase de mas si esto solo era una casualidad, en el auto frente a él se encontraban dos hombres, intento ver por el retrovisor a los ocupantes del otro, pero estos llevaban sombreros y anteojos oscuros, no logro ver con claridad si eran dos o mas. El auto frente a él comenzó a reducir la velocidad impidiéndole ir mas aprisa, el joven hizo sonar la corneta para pedir el paso pero estos hicieron caso omiso a su señal, por el contrario hicieron mas lenta la marcha.

Fransheska noto que algo sucedía pues su hermano se veía tenso, se volvió para mirar el auto detrás de ellos y vio que los hombres discutían sobre algo. Después de eso todo paso muy rápido, el auto frente a ellos giro en una maniobra muy peligrosa quedando en medio del camino bloqueando al auto de Fabrizio y el otro hizo el mismo movimiento detrás de ellos, ambos levantaron una nube de polvo que los cubrió por un instante, ella escucho las puertas abrirse y vio como su hermano estiro la mano hasta la guantera, vio por el espejo acercarse a los hombres del auto azul marino que se encontraba cubriéndole el camino, eran dos y llevaban unas medias que le cubrían las caras.

- ¡Fabrizio no! – Grito ella presa del miedo – No lo hagas están armados – Agrego en un susurro tomando con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

- Fran quédate tranquila – Menciono alejando la mano de la guantera viendo el terror en los ojos de su hermana.

En ese momento llegaron hasta ellos tres hombres de contextura fuerte, altos; llevaban revolver y les estaban apuntando, abrieron las puertas de un tirón y uno de ellos le grito.

- ¡Salgan de allí ahora mismo! – Su voz hizo que Fransheska se sobresaltara, su hermano la miro y le apretó la mano para infundirle confianza - ¡Ahora! – Volvió a gritar uno de los hombres.

Ellos obedecieron, el joven mostraba las manos y bajo muy despacio, procurando ser cauteloso, uno de los hombres lo tomó por el hombro y lo empujo contra el capó del auto, la chica ante la actitud de este dejo libre un grito e intento correr, pero otro de los hombres la sujeto con fuerza por uno de los brazos lastimándola.

- ¡No la toques! – Grito Fabrizio incorporándose.

- ¡Cállate! – Lo amenazo el que se encontraba detrás de él – Quédense tranquilos y no les pasara nada – Agrego en un tono mas suave, pero manteniéndose firme.

Otros de los hombres que se había quedado observando desde cierta distancia se acerco a la escena y miro intensamente a Fransheska, la tomó por el brazo y la jalo con fuerza para hacerla caminar hacia uno de los autos.

- ¡Suéltala malnacido! – Grito su hermano y logro escabullirse del que lo vigilaba.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Exclamo ella presa del miedo viendo como el hombre a su lado sacaba un revolver y apuntaba directamente a su hermano quien se detuvo en seco.

Sin pronunciar palabra le hizo un gesto a uno de los hombres, este se acerco hasta el joven y le dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de rodillas sobre el camino de tierra, el joven quedo completamente aturdido y todo se oscureció por un instante. Su hermana vio todo como si el tiempo se hiciese mas lento, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia se libero de la mano que la mantenía cautiva y se dejo caer para ayudarlo.

- ¡Fabrizio mírame! – Pidió desesperada y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

- Fran – Logro esbozar él sintiéndose mareado.

- ¡Le dije que se quedaran tranquilos y no pasaría nada! Espero que esto te sirva de lección – Menciono el único que hasta ahora había hablado – ¡Levántalo! – Le ordeno a uno de los hombres.

Este lo tomó por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta uno de los coches, el hombre que había sujetado a Fransheska le hizo un ademan para que siguiese a su hermano, ella se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos y aunque su expresión era seria podía ver cierto brillo en sus ojos que hacían ver que sonreía. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y camino hasta el auto, la hicieron subir en el asiento trasero junto a su hermano y el que daba las ordenes, mientras delante de ellos iban el que había arrastrado a su hermano y el que la lastimo a ella, quien la estaba apuntando con su revolver. La chica desvió la mirada de él y la enfoco en su hermano, aun estaba turbado por el golpe, ella le acaricio la frente con suavidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Esto será muy fácil señores, lo primordial es que nadie cometa una estupidez y así evita salir lastimado, no me gustan los héroes señor Di Carlo así que ahórrese las muestras de valentía, aquí solo existe un jefe, un Dios, un verdugo y ese soy yo – El hombre hablaba como si diese un discurso, pero sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Fabrizio sentía tanta ira dentro de si que bien podía caerle a golpes a todos y hacer que estrellasen el auto, pero no podía hacerlo pues eso seria poner en riesgo la vida de su hermana, así que respiro profundo y se concentro en lo que el hombre les decía. Por su parte Fransheska sentía que estaba en medio de una horrible pesadilla, aunque lo intentase no podía dejar de llorar, el miedo que había estado consumiéndola ahora se había triplicado, era una sensación de terror que le evita pensar con coherencia, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Cálmese señorita Di Carlo, no le sucederá nada siempre y cuando nos colaboren y por supuestos sus padres sean generosos con nosotros y cumplan con lo que les vamos a exigir, seguramente no tendremos ningún problema con ellos… o con su prometido, supongo que siendo un hombre con tanto dinero y poder no escatimara en nada con tal de resguarda su integridad – Menciono el hombre, al tiempo que los otros dos rompieron en una carcajada.

La chica se tenso aun mas en cuanto nombraron a su familia y a Albert, él se encontraba en América era imposible que pudiese enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, en realidad estos hombres estaban locos o no hablaban en serio, ambas teorías se clavaron en su mente torturándola, lo único que rogaba era que no le hiciesen nada a sus padres. Fabrizio entendió el juego de los hombres, eran secuestradores y pedirían rescate por ellos, al menos eso era lo que parecía, sin embargo existía algo en ese que los apuntaba con su arma que lo mantenía alerta, fijo su mirada en el hombre que les hablaba.

- Todo se hará tan cual usted dispone, pero nadie se acercara a mi hermana, no la alejaran de mi en ningún momento… es eso o nada, usted decide – Contesto Fabrizio dejándoles en claro que no les tenia miedo.

- ¿Esta exigiendo señor Di Carlo? – Pregunto el hombre con un tono sombrío en la voz.

- Si – respondió el joven con total seguridad – Nadie le vuelve a colocar una mano encima a mi hermana o usted y todos sus planes se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno, como ve es igual de simple – Señalo con determinación. Clavando sus ojos en el hombre que los apuntaba que había borrado la sonrisa de burla de sus labios.

- Entendido, siempre he dicho que no hay nada mejor que hacer negocios con caballeros. – Expreso con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Bueno una vez aclarada la situación que comience el juego – Agrego con sarcasmo, bajo del auto y se acerco al del chico, lanzándole una cerrilla en el interior y este comenzó a consumirse en un fuego voraz, evidentemente lo habían roseado con combustible.

Los ojos de Fabrizio se concentraron en la imagen, las llamas rojas, naranja y amarillas comenzaron a consumir el auto con verdadera rapidez, él se encontraba inmóvil… sin lograr apartar la mirada de este, apenas si fue consciente de un sollozo que dejara libre Fransheska cuando las llamas se iniciaron, la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar en el lugar haciendo el espectáculo aun mas dramático, sin embargo lo que mantenía a Fabrizio atrapado en esa imagen era algo mas, una presión en el pecho le impedía respirar con normalidad, al tiempo que el dolor en su cabeza aumentada de manera desproporcionada.

El hombre regreso hasta ellos, subió al auto y saco unas vendas negras de su chaqueta y procedió a cubrirles los ojos, después de eso les ato las manos con fuerza innecesaria, pero era mejor prevenir. Los autos se pusieron en marcha dejando el del joven abandonado a un lado de la carretera mientras era consumido por las llamas, un minuto después se escucho una gran explosión que retumbo en todo el lugar. El joven sintió como si hubiese ocurrido a su lado, la presión en su cabeza amenazaba con hacer que esta estallara, se inclino un poco hacia delante y respiro profundamente.

- Lamento lo de su auto señor Di Carlo… pero es solo para que vean que estamos hablando en serio, era un hermoso modelo… pero seguramente su padre no tendrá problema en comprarle otro – Indico con un dejo de burla en su voz.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba a su hermana sollozar muy quedamente, su cuerpo aun temblaba, busco instintivamente sus manos y la tomó entre las suyas apretándola con fuerza, se acerco a ella y le susurro.

- Tranquila Fran, todo estará bien… te lo prometo – Su voz sonaba ronca mezcla de todas las emociones – Yo te voy a cuidar – Le aseguro.

Ella asintió en silencio, inhalo profundamente para tratar de calmarse, la voz de Fabrizio logro hacerlo en parte, pero existía algo dentro de ella que le decía que esto seria mucho peor de lo que esos hombres decían, tenia que controlar el miedo que sentía si no quería poner nervioso a su hermano. Dios sabe que lo estaba intentando pero… simplemente no podía.

Durante todo el día una fuerte presión se había instalado en su pecho, un miedo al cual no le encontraba explicación y una angustia demasiado grande para ignorarla se habían apoderado de ella, caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación, se detenía a observar por el inmenso ventanal del recibidor a la espera del auto de su hermano, necesitaba verlo y saber que nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido, se frotaba las manos y respiraba profundamente para intentar calmarse; tal vez todo esto no era mas que un temor infantil y absurdo… si eso debía ser – Pedía a Dios en pensamientos cuando la voz de Ángela la saco de su estado.

- Candy tómate esto, te ayudara a relajarte un poco – Dijo la mujer con evidente preocupación mientras le extendía una taza de porcelana, llena de un té verde oliva.

- Gracias Ángela – Menciono recibiendo lo que esta le ofrecía y obligándose a sorber un poco. – Ya es tarde, es extraño que Albert no haya llegado aun – Agrego posando de nuevo su mirada en el camino y llevándose de nuevo la taza a los labios para darle otro trago.

- Generalmente llegan después de esta hora Candy, apenas van a ser las cuatro de la tarde – Comento observando el reloj.

- ¿Las cuatro? – Pregunto sorprendida – El día se ve tan gris, pensé que era mucho mas tarde – Acoto mirando el reloj. Pero en ese instante apareció el auto del joven por el camino. La chica dejo la taza a un lado y salió casi corriendo a recibirlo.

- Buenas tardes señor – Menciono el mayordomo abriéndole la puerta al joven.

- Buenas tardes Arthur – Contesto este casi mecánicamente.

- ¡Albert que bueno que regresaste antes! – Exclamo la chica acercándose hasta él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto de inmediato angustiado.

- No… no, bueno – Ella se detuvo y tomándolo del brazo se alejo a un lado - ¿No has recibido alguna noticia hoy? – Pregunto con mirada preocupada.

- No ¿Ha llegado alguna aquí? – Inquirió él con el mismo sentimiento de su hermana.

- No nada, pero… - La rubia se interrumpió sin saber como continuar, decidió que lo mejor era decirle tal cual se sentía – No, no ha pasado nada Albert pero siento una angustia que no sé como explicar, desde esta mañana he sentido una presión en el pecho y esta empeoro hace un par de horas, como un presentimiento que no me gusta para nada –Explico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sé a lo que te refieres, yo me he sentido igual… y lo peor es que no es la primera vez, la semana pasada sentí algo similar… - Ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Piensas que pueda ser algo relacionado con Fransheska y Fabrizio? – Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

- No lo sé – Menciono, pero en realidad tenia casi la certeza que lo que fuese tenia que ver con su novia – Pero es algo muy extraño – Agrego esquivando la mirada de su hermana.

- Si lo es, llame a todo el mundo y al parecer todos están bien, en el Hogar de Pony, Annie estuvo visitándome con Keisy para el almuerzo, escuche a la tía abuela mencionar que los Leagan se encontraban todos bien… sin embargo no puedo alejar este sentimiento de mi – Dijo frotándose las manos mientras miraba a través del inmenso ventanal que daba al jardín, las rosas comenzaban a caer y los arboles se encontraba casi completamente vestidos de los tonos del otoño, la brisa lo azotaba despojándolos de sus hojas.

- Voy a enviar un telegrama a Italia – Menciono el rubio sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Un telegrama? Pero eso no es un tanto extremo Albert… digo si no esta pasando nada malo… - Se detuvo consciente que ella también deseaba tener noticias con desesperación.

- Candy… siento, que no podre estar tranquilo si no recibo noticias de los Di Carlo… no sé como explicarlo pero… siento que esta angustia me volverá loco si no compruebo que Fransheska esta bien – Indico con voz profunda.

- Por supuesto, entiendo perfectamente… ¿Vas en este momento? – Pregunto mirándolo. El joven asintió en silencio y dio un par de pasos para alejarse – Espérame yo iré contigo – Agrego y lo tomó de la mano, salieron con paso apresurado y subieron al auto.

Albert siempre había sido muy prudente al conducir, pero en estos momentos sentía que la velocidad que el auto le ofrecía era mínima, tenia el ceño fruncido y su mirada parecía estar en la carretera y al mismo, tiempo perdida en otro punto, apretaba con fuerza el volante hasta hacer que sus nudillos quedaran completamente pálidos. Su hermana lo observaba con cautela, pero no se atrevía a mencionar nada, pensaba que era lo mejor, en pocos minutos estuvieron en el centro de Chicago, encontraron una oficina de correos abierta aun para su gran alivio. El joven detuvo el auto y casi sin darle tiempo a la rubia bajo con rapidez y entro a esta.

- Buenas tardes – Saludo a un hombre de avanzada edad que se encontraba detrás del escritorio – Necesito enviar con urgencia un telegrama a Italia – Agrego con voz desesperada.

- Buenas tardes señor, lamento no poder ayudarlo ya estábamos por cerrar – Menciono este observando al chico quien se veía realmente angustiado.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo Candy entrando al lugar, deteniéndose en seco al reconocer al hombre – ¡Señor Wilson! ¿Como ha estado? – Lo saludo con amabilidad dedicándole una sonrisa o algo parecido.

- Bien que alegría verte Candy ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto con emoción.

- Muy bien gracias – Dijo y miro de reojo al rubio quien se notaba contrariado – Le presento a mi hermano Albert Andley – Señalo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Señor Andley! Es un placer - Expreso el hombre con admiración, mientras le extendía la mano, observando al chico, pero al ver su cara de desconcierto agrego – No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle la donación que hizo para la operación de mi hija – Explico con amabilidad.

- No tiene nada que agradecer señor Wilson – Expreso el rubio intentando parecer cortes.

- Por supuesto que tengo, de no ser por usted mi hija hubiese muerto… me dijo que necesitaba enviar un telegrama a Europa ¿No es así? – Inquirió mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Si… por favor señor Wilson, necesito enviar un telegrama con urgencia a Italia – Expreso el joven dejándose llevar por el desasosiego. La chica a su lado le apretó el brazo con suavidad para intentar calmarlo.

- Entiendo, no sé preocupe hombre… enseguida le traigo lo que necesita – Menciono y salió con paso lento hasta los estantes a pocos metros de allí, regresando con lo necesario y le extendió dos hojas a los jóvenes. – Tomen, seguramente también deseas enviar uno Candy – Agrego con una sonrisa, mientras se ajustaba los anteojos.

Los jóvenes recibieron las hojas y comenzaron a escribir, ella eligió que Albert comenzara y colocara la segunda como una explicación, pues solo contaban con veinte líneas. Se las entregaron al hombre quien para su asombro tecleo bastante rápido en la maquina el mensaje a pesar de su edad y que seguramente su vista no era tan buena.

- ¡Listo! – Exclamo con emoción cuando termino – Estarán llegando a Italia pasado mañana – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señor Wilson, ha sido muy amable de su parte – Expreso la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Le estoy verdaderamente agradecido señor Wilson – Dijo el rubio con amabilidad.

- ¡Por favor chicos! Solo hago mi trabajo… además es un placer ayudarlos – Comento con alegría.

Después de eso los jóvenes salieron del lugar despidiéndose con sonrisas aunque estas no llegaban a sus ojos, aun la angustia permanecía en ellos, tomaron de nuevo el camino que los llevaría a la mansión, ya la tarde comenzaba a dar paso lentamente a la noche, mostrándoles un hermoso espectáculo del cual ellos apreciaban muy poco, la suave brisa que comenzaba a enfriar movía sus cabellos. Albert sentía que el peso del mundo se había instalado en sus hombros y una presión en el pecho lo estaba torturando sin piedad, sin siquiera notarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y sus manos empezaron a temblar sin control. Candy iba sumida en sus pensamientos pero al notar el temblor del chico y escuchar los sollozos que salían de sus labios se acerco hasta él, este dejo correr el auto a un lado del camino bajando la velocidad muy despacio, con la vista empañada por las lagrimas.

- Albert… - Susurro Candy con dolor, mientras lo rodeo con sus brazos – Cálmate, no llores así todo estará bien – Agrego intentando mantener su propio llanto dentro de si.

- No lo sé Candy… no lo sé, esto que siento es muy extraño… es un miedo que se mete debajo de mi piel… y este dolor tan insoportable que no me deja respirar… no puedo controlarlo, no puedo alejarlo… simplemente no puedo luchar contra esto – Menciono desesperado ahogándose por las lagrimas y se aferraba con fuerza a la joven.

Ella se quedo en silencio mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura, sintiendo como las lagrimas también le bañaban el rostro, y aunque se sentía completamente aterrorizada por un motivo que desconocía, no podía dejárselo ver a él… ahora le toca a ella ser fuerte y brindarle su apoyo, así sintiese que ella también se moría de la angustia y el dolor.

Luciano bajaba las escaleras con paso lento, sintiendo una molestia dentro del pecho que lo había atormentado durante todo el día, para ser más exactos minutos después que vio el auto de Fabrizio desaparecer en el camino, pero que justo ahora la sentía con mayor fuerza. El joven y Fransheska habían salido desde esta mañana para realizar algunos trámites con los documentos de la chica y seguramente pasar a saludar a algunos amigos, su mirada se enfoco en la figura de su esposa que observaba a través del ventanal el camino de entrada a su casa.

- ¿Aun no llegan los chicos? – Pregunto haciendo que la mujer volviese para mirarlo.

- No… es extraño pues solo irían a hacer unas diligencias que no les llevarían mucho tiempo – Contesto con tono preocupado.

- Tal vez se entretuvieron con algunos amigos – Dijo él para intentar tranquilizarla al tiempo que también lo usaba para si mismo.

- Si es probable pero… - Se detuvo acercándose para tomar asiento junto a esposo – No sé, últimamente los he visto actuar de manera extraña… es como si ocultaran algo, ese viaje tan repentino de Fransheska, no sé no quiero parecer paranoica pero siento como si algo pasara… algo que ellos no quieren que sepamos – Explico con la mirada ausente.

Luciano dejo volar sus pensamientos a las dos conversaciones que había tenido con Fabrizio y donde este había mostrado su preocupación por el acoso que mantenía Fransheska por parte de Enzo Martoglio. Él había tratado de mantener al hombre bajo vigilancia y hasta donde tenia entendido ese se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, hecho que le hizo saber al joven, sin embargo Fiorella tenia razón, sus hijos se notaban tensos, nerviosos, como a la espera de algo… como si temiesen algo – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Él vio pasar a Anna hasta la puerta, recibir de manos de un hombre un sobre y caminar de nuevo hasta ellos.

- Disculpe señor, acaba de llegar esto para usted – Menciono con cautela entregándole el sobre a su patrón quien lo recibió de inmediato.

A Luciano le sorprendió ver escrito en el exterior del mismo escrita la palabra "URGENTE" Fiorella quien se encontraba a su lado también logro verla y se tenso, el hombre se coloco de pie muy despacio y abrió el sobre intentando controlar los nervios que lo habían invadido. Su mujer se detuvo a un lado de él y también poso su mirada en la hoja mientras Luciano la desdoblaba. El hombre la extendió frente a sus ojos y estaba escrita con esas maquinas que usan para los telegramas y no eran muchas líneas.

**Respetable señor Di Carlo,**

_**Escribo para informarle que tengo a sus hijos Fabrizio y Fransheska en mi poder y para asegurarle que nos le pasara nada, siempre y cuando usted cumpla con cada una de las exigencias que a continuación le planteare:**_

_**Primero: Nada de informar a las autoridades sobre el asunto, en este punto soy muy estricto.**_

_**Segundo: No intente establecer contacto con nosotros o averiguar el paradero de los mismos a través de algún investigador.**_

_**Y por ultimo: Deberá cancelar la cantidad de dinero que le estaremos presentando en nuestra próxima nota dentro de dos días junto a alguna prueba de la integridad de sus hijos, en el plazo que le indiquemos.**_

_**Si sigue al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones, tenga mi palabra que a sus hijos no les pasara nada malo, ahora si por el contrario llega a fallar, UNA, al menos una de las ordenes que les he dado, tenga por seguro que la próxima vez que vea a su hijos será en una tumba.**_

A Luciano le temblaron las manos y dejo caer la hoja, sintiendo un dolor agudo y profundo dentro del pecho.  
Mientras Fiorella se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su piel adquirió un aspecto espectral. El mundo se detuvo para ambos y fueron presa de un vértigo espantoso que amenazo con dejarlos sin cordura.

El aire se encontraba bastante frio cuando los autos se detuvieron y los obligaron a descender de este, el silencio que reinaba era absoluto y aunque llevaban los ojos vendados podían sentir que también la oscuridad estaba presente, habían pasado un par de horas desde que los habían tomados cautivos, el trayecto hasta aquí se hizo sin mencionar una sola palabra, pero eso en lugar de calmar sus nervios los hacia sentirse mas angustiados aun. Escuchaban los pasos sobre el camino de tierra y un minuto después abrían una puerta que por el sonido que hizo al abrirse debía ser muy pesada. Uno de los hombres empujo a Fabrizio para que continuase mientras que otro tomó a Fransheska del codo ejerciendo algo de presión e instándolo a seguir a su hermano. De inmediato un fuerte olor a encierro lleno sus fosas nasales, madera vieja, gasolina… y otros pestilencias que no supieron identificar de principio.

- Bienvenidos a su hogar… por el momento – Menciono el que actuaba como jefe. – Espero se acostumbren a las comodidades que les brinda pues estarán aquí por algún tiempo – Agrego con el mismo tono de discurso. La chica dejo libre un sollozo y Fabrizio apretó con fuerza los labios – No llore señorita Di Carlo, de continuar así terminara por secarse, porque mejor no pasamos y así conocen sus lujosas estancias – Indico con sarcasmo.

En el camino tropezaron con varias cajas, seguramente para hacerlo caer o turbarlos aun mas, la chica tuvo que suprimir mas de un grito, mientras el joven murmuraba maldiciones; escucharon abrirse otra puerta y en esa el olor no era tan fuerte, tal vez la habían limpiado un poco para mantenerlos allí cautivos, tal vez acaba de ser desalojada por otra desafortunada victima. Uno de los hombres con verdadera falta de delicadeza les quito las vendas. Fabrizio lo miro con los ojos llenos de fuego por la ira que lo consumía cuando vio que trataba a su hermana de esa manera.

- Es una dama – Señalo arrastrando las palabras pero en ellas había tanta rabia, que hizo que este borrara la sonrisa que tenia en los labios y les ofreció una reverencia con exageración para burlarse de ellos, pero no menciono palabra.

- Señor Di Carlo… - Menciono con palabras pausadas el jefe - ¿A cuantos hombres mato durante la guerra? – Pregunto con gesto pensativo, sin mirar al chico.

- No lo recuerdo – Contesto con sequedad y vio que los labios de Fransheska temblaban.

- ¿No lo recuerda? – Inquirió de nuevo el hombre sorprendido.

- No… perdí la cuenta a minutos de empezada la primera batalla en la que participe – Respondió sin mucho énfasis mirándolo a los ojos.

- Entiendo – Menciono volviéndose para que no detalle su rostro que aunque cubierto por la media era fácil de estudiar para un hombre inteligente y el joven parecía ser uno. – Bueno no le quito mas tiempo, seguramente estarán exhaustos… aquí les dejo un poco de agua, algo de pan y una confortable cama – Agrego señalando cada una de las cosas – En realidad es un horrible catre… pero es mejor que nada, estaremos pasando de vez en cuando para saber si no se les ofrece nada – Sus palabras parecían amables pero estaban cargadas de burla y cinismo.

Sin embargo Fabrizio pudo notar en este cierto profesionalismo que en los demás escaseaba, sobretodo en él que los observaba a cierta distancia, cerraron la puerta dejando el lugar apenas iluminado por los rayos de la Luna que se filtraban a través de las partes derrumbadas del techo que se encontraba a no menos de cinco metros sobre ellos, se volvió para mirar a su hermana y ella miraba el cielo, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas mientras temblaba, él se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Todo va a estar bien campanita, prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada – Susurro mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la mecía entre sus brazos – No llores… yo estoy aquí contigo, todo estará bien – Intentaba consolarla infundiéndole seguridad.

La verdad él no sabia que sucedería, no tenia la mas mínima idea de quienes eran estos hombres, en principio le paso por la cabeza la idea de que todo fuese obra de Enzo Martoglio, pero la desecho al ver que también se lo llevaban a él, cuando hablaron de dinero y de sus familias, aun no podía descartar ninguna hipótesis, sin embargo estaba completamente consciente que debía salir de allí cuanto antes y sacar a Fransheska, no podía confiar en la palabra de un delincuente, solo que debía ser muy cuidadoso y no arriesgar la vida de su hermana.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, por mas que agudizaba la vista para poder ver algo era sumamente imposible, daba vueltas buscando un punto de luz pero no había nada, era como estar ciego nuevamente, estaba desorientado, respiro profundo y un olor en particular llego hasta él, ese aroma lo conocía como nadie, ese a madera, se escucho el ruido que hace un reflector al encenderse a su espalda, se volvió y un gran escenario le daba la bienvenida, el lugar lo conocía a la perfección fue él quien lo eligió para ayudar en parte a cumplir el sueño de su hermana, era ella quien estaba en medio del escenario, dando vueltas con los pies en puntillas, ya no era la niña, era esa joven hermosa, como la vio en la estación de trenes, su corazón empezó a palpitar descontroladamente, como lo hizo ese día, sus ojos se llenaron una vez mas de lagrimas, al verla como toda una mujer y se perdió esa evolución tan importante para él, la admiraba desde la oscuridad con el pánico instalado en cada poro, no quería por nada del mundo que lo viera, no quería permitirle ese dolor, no soportaría que ella lo rechazara, que lo odiara, lo despreciara.

- Me vas a dejar bailar sola… Fabri, te estoy esperando… ¿Dónde quedo tu puntualidad? – Dijo deteniéndose y sonriendo ampliamente extendiéndole los brazos, él miro a los lados con el temor de que apareciera ese hombre en cualquier momento, pero este no estaba por ninguna parte. – Fabrizio Alfonzo, vamos a bailar… ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo al Tango? – Él solo negó con la cabeza y el miedo se esfumo en ese momento dando paso a una gran sonrisa.

- Aun bailo mejor que nadie el Tango…. Aunque tengo tiempo sin practicarlo. – Subiéndose a las tablas, sintiéndose libre por un momento, se acerco hasta ella y la miro a los ojos y era su hermana quien lo miraba sonriente. – Campanita… Campanita. – La abrazo y las lágrimas corrieron libremente. – Me has hecho tanta falta… perdóname… perdóname… no debí dejarte nunca… no debí hacerlo. – Llevando sus manos a la mejilla de ella y admirándola viendo como permanecía tranquila sin cambiar por nada la sonrisa.

- Ya deja de ser tan llorón Peter Pan… eres igual a mamá… recuerdas siempre lloraba cuando nos íbamos y cuando regresábamos, igual lloraba… eres mamá versión masculina, aun te adora Fabri… mas que a nada… aunque trate de no dejarlo ver… ahora si venga Casimiro Ain… demuestre de que madera esta hecho. - Ella lo tomó de las manos dejando el espacio necesario entre los cuerpos con las vistas altivas, se alejo un poco mas y cruzo las piernas para iniciar el ocho, manteniendo aun las manos de Fabrizio entre las de ella quien aun no se lo podía creer y una sonrisa se anclo en su rostro. La joven se acercaba cuando un hueco se abrió bajo los pies de ella e inminentemente quedo suspendida en el vacio sostenida por las manos de su hermano quien ante el peso de Fransheska tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la madera, tendido en las tablas, haciendo de todas sus fuerzas para no soltarla, ella lo miraba horrorizada, asustada e inmediatamente los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas a ambos, él sacaba toda su fuerza para no dejarla caer al tiempo que desviaba la mirada al vacio y eso exactamente era, no se podía ver el fondo, solo un hueco sin fin.

- Fabri… Hermanito… no… no me dejes caer por favor… ayúdame. – Suplicaba llorando.

- No… Fran… no te voy a dejar caer, te voy a sacar… no llores Campanita cálmate. – El corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, las lagrimas se le agolpaban en la garganta y el miedo era su enemigo en este momento ya que lo hacia temblar y sudar haciendo con esto que las manos se resbalaran de las de su hermana.

- Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo… ayúdame… Fabri ayúdame… no me dejes… no permitas que caiga… Peter... no me sueltes… te necesito. – Tratando de aferrarse a la mano de su hermano que cada vez mas era menos lo que la sostenía.

- Fransheska, no te sueltes… ayúdame… ¡Fran! Por favor no te sueltes… yo no lo voy hacer pero ayúdame, trata de calmarte… no mires abajo… solo mírame, mírame a mi hermanita aquí estoy contigo… - Los brazos le dolían, mientras las lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo y sentía cada vez mas como las manos de ella se resbalaban. – ¡Fransheska! ¡Ayúdenme! Por favor alguien que me ayude. – Gritaba desesperado. – Por favor… no te dejare caer, no lo voy hacer, ¡Ayuda! – Gritaba esperando que alguien lo escuchara y pudiera auxiliarlo.

- Fabrizio… te necesito… por favor. – Meciéndose suspendía al vacio mientras se aferraba a la mano de su hermano.

- ¡No! Fran. – Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada, su hermana se le salía de las manos y los hombros de él ya no soportaban el peso. – Campanita… - Cada vez mas le dolían los latidos del corazón y el pánico lo embargaba. –  
¡Alguien que me ayude! Por favor… - Ya no podía mas pero no se lo dejaría saber a ella. - ¡Auxilio! Hermanita… - En ese momento una mano cubrió la de él y el peso de su hermana alivio un poco, ese toque ayudaba en demasía, hacia el esfuerzo necesario para poder sacarla, la mano reposaba encima de la de Fabrizio, levanto la vista y se encontró con ese hombre acostado a su lado tomándolo de la mano para ayudar a sacar a su hermana.

- No vamos a dejar que le pase nada. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y por primera vez le escuchaba la voz, una voz que nunca antes había escuchado.- Tranquilo… no le va a pasar nada. – Haciendo un esfuerzo para sacarla. – Fabrizio… la vamos a sacar. – Retomando sus fuerzas para elevarla, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrado, no sabia exactamente cuales, todo era demasiado confuso, un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones lo embargaban, mientras admiraba el rostro de él y era como verse duplicado.

- Amor… Amor – Escucho la voz de Marión. – Fabrizio despierta… Fabrizio. – En ese momento se despertó incorporándose violentamente quedando sentado en la cama, sin poder hablar ante la respiración agitada y la violencia de los latidos. – Respira… respira Fabrizio. - Solo una pesadilla solo eso. – Abrazándolo, él se llevo las manos a la cara y su cuerpo empezó temblar dejando libre sollozos.

- Fransheska… Marion… Marion… mi hermana… mi hada… mi campanita. – Se aparto del abrazo y se quito la sabana de un jalón ante la mirada atónita de la rubia y se puso de pie, ella lo siguió. – Algo le pasa… siento un vacio muy grande en el pecho… no puedo respirar… no puedo. – Caminando de un lugar otro.

- Cálmate amor… cálmate… respira, solo respira. – Se acerco hasta él frotándole las manos, llevándola después al pecho para hacer lo mismo. – No camines por favor Fabrizio trata de tranquilizarte.

- No puedo… Marión es mi hermana, le paso algo lo sé… lo sé. – Se encamino al armario y busco un pantalón el cual se coloco rápidamente, seguido de una camisa. – Necesito ir… tengo que hacerlo.

- Fabrizio no puedes, no a esta hora… tranquilízate, estas temblando… - Acoto nerviosamente Marión, mientras él se colocaba los zapatos para después buscar y colocarse un abrigo.

- No me importa amor… tengo que ir… quiero verla. – Salió de la habitación.

- Fabrizio espera… espera. – Siguiéndolo, por el pasillo el joven se detuvo e inmediatamente su cuerpo se sacudió ella la sabia lo que venia y corrió hasta él quien se coloco de rodillas y expidió el liquido amarillo que se acumulaba en sus pulmones, pasaba cada vez que se alteraba de esa manera, ella se arrodillo a su lado y le froto la espalda. – Ya… tranquilo amor… solo trata de respirar por lo que mas quieras… no te alteres… no te alteres. – Al tiempo que salían las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Tengo miedo… amor… algo le paso a mi hermana, lo siento, me duele el pecho… me duele mucho, no se como explicarlo, no es el mismo dolor de siempre… este es mucho mas fuerte, solo sé que me necesita, nunca me había sentido así. – Dijo un poco mas calmado, mas el llanto permanecía.

- Pero a esta hora no vas a lograr nada, mejor vamos a la cocina tomas un poco de agua y te doy otro comprimido… fue solo un mal sueño. – Él negaba con la cabeza. – Mañana temprano buscamos la solución, hablo con Manuelle averiguamos como esta… si es mejor… Sabes que no puedes viajar… sé que mi hermano puede, solo tiene que contactar a sus amigos en Italia, pero tranquilízate mi vida. – Abrazándose a él. – Respira, para que bombee bien la sangre… - Acariciándole los cabellos, un poco más calmado él se puso de pie y se encamino a la cocina busco para limpiar el pasillo. – No Fabrizio déjalo así, ahora lo limpio.

- No Marión déjame que lo haga… por favor… no soy un inútil. – Al tiempo que se ponía de rodilla y limpiaba, con un trapo, después de hacerlo ella lo convenció para que regresaran a la habitación ya en esta, se metieron a la cama a Fabrizio se le haría imposible dormir por lo que se sentó descansado la espalda en la cabecera y ella se abrazo a él dejando su cabeza encima de su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón del joven, los cuales se encontraban alterados aun no podía respirar normalmente, pero no sé lo hacia saber.

- Fabrizio… amor me cuentas… claro, si puedes. – Dijo la joven apenas en un susurro.

El italiano empezó a contar el sueño, tal como lo recordaba y cuando llego al punto donde aparece ese hombre no supo porque se sintió un poco mas tranquilo, él lo había ayudado con Fransheska y aun la voz hacia eco en su memoria. _**"No vamos a dejar que le pase nada"**_¿Por qué ahora se le presentaba en los sueños de esta manera, por qué lo hacia si en el anterior se burlaba de Él? Quería entender y cada vez todo era mas confuso, al contarle a Marión ella solo dijo.

- Tal vez esa parte del sueño donde él te ayuda es…. – Ella se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas para no incomodarlo o que tomara a mal el comentario.

- ¿Es? – Pregunto al ver que Marión había enmudecido.

- No sé… bueno tal vez si ese hombre esta con tu familia no permitirá que le pase nada malo, a lo mejor y si en sus manos esta ayudarla lo hará…. ¿Que se yo? No le conviene.

- No se que pensar en estos momentos… solo se que no puedo sentir mas por él, que no sea rabia… odio… impotencia… - Marion lo interrumpió.

- Celos. – Levantando la cabeza y mirando a Fabrizio a los ojos. – Eso es lo que sientes Fabrizio, porque a él le están brindando el cariño que debería ser para ti… por eso lo sueñas, porque ocupa el lugar donde deberías estar.

- Marión… no, por favor no empieces de nuevo… no puedo ver a mis padres… quiero saber de Fransheska pero solo saber que esta bien… no dejaría que ella me viera, ya una vez paso y lo volvería hacer, no puedo… no se como explicar esto que me paraliza con la sola idea de pensar en ir a Italia, es un pánico… algo que no esta en mi.

- Está bien solo tranquilízate y trata de dormir… a ver acuéstate. – Él hizo caso, se acomodo en la cama pero de sobre manera sabía que no podría hacerlo.

* * *

_**¡Preciosa, corre, preciosa,**_  
_**que te coge el viento verde!**_  
_**¡Preciosa, corre, Preciosa!**_  
_**¡Míralo por donde viene!**_  
_**Sátiro de estrellas bajas**_  
_**con sus lenguas relucientes.**_

_**Preciosa, llena de miedo,**_  
_**entre en la casa que tiene,**_  
_**más arriba de los pinos,**_  
_**el cónsul de los ingleses.**_

_**Asustados por los gritos**_  
_**tres carabineros vienen,**_  
_**sus negras capas ceñidas**_  
_**y los gorros en las sienes.**_

_**El inglés da a la gitana**_  
_**un vaso de tibia leche,**_  
_**y una copa de ginebra**_  
_**que Preciosa no se bebe.**_

_**Y mientras cuenta, llorando,**_  
_**su aventura a aquella gente,**_  
_**en las tejas de pizarra**_  
_**el viento, furioso, muerde.**_

_**Fragmento de Preciosa y el aire. Federico García Lorca.**_


	79. Capitulo 28 tercera parte

**hola chics aqui les traigo la tercera parte del 28 solo una pues aun no me da tiempo pero como lo prometido es deuda y les dije que les publicaria domingo y miercoles, aqui una para no quedar en mal... millones de gracias por leer.**

**Saludos y abrazos!  
**

**Capitulo 28**

**Tercera parte. ****  
**

Esa noche seria la más larga de sus vidas, esa noche el tiempo parecía haberse suspendido en el espacio, las horas parecían no pasar para ninguno de ellos, las penumbras se habían adueñado de sus vidas, el frío, el dolor, la desesperación, el miedo, la impotencia, la rabia… la locura. Cada uno de esos sentimientos luchan entre si a momentos para ver quien sobresalía y ocupaba por mas tiempo sus cabezas y corazones. Alguien mas había tomado el poder de sus vidas y jugaba con ellas moviéndolos cual piezas de ajedrez, impidiéndoles pensar en un futuro… no sin sentirse atados de manos, sin sentir que este dependía de otros, prisioneros y a voluntad de ese que manejaba las piezas, no solo eran los hermanos los cautivos, todos los que sabían o presentían su situación se encontraban de la misma manera, llenos de un terror que no lograban controlar.

Ella se revolvía inquieta dando vueltas entre las sabanas que cubrían la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación, la brisa azotaba con fuerza las ventanas como queriendo entrar al lugar y elevarla por los aires, hacerla girar y girar con fuerza para luego dejarla caer con tanto poder que el resultado seria ella hecha mil pedazos, se encontraba luchando contra algo sin forma ni sustancia, su cuerpo cubierto completamente de sudor, sus hermosos cabellos de un dorado mas oscuro se pegaba a su frente, sus labios se movían dejando libre murmullos sin sentido ni lógica, de repente sintió que una fuerza aun mas intimidante la instaba a levantarse, extendió las manos como intentando alcanzar algo, gritos sin aliento salían de su boca… era un nombre, las lagrimas se hicieron presente y bañaban su rostro, descendiendo por sus sienes y mezclándose con el sudor, sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y un frio recorrerla, entrando por su piel, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo e instalándose en su corazón… fue allí, fue en ese entonces cuando el nombre en sus labios encontró el tono de voz necesario para ser real, audible.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamo y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron llenos de angustia y terror - ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Repetía como en una letanía, el aire comenzó a faltarle y sintió que se desvanecía. Pero en ese instante unos brazos fuertes y cálidos la estrechaban.

- ¡Eleonor! ¡Eleonor mi vida mírame! ¡Amor mírame! – Escucho el llamado de su esposo y se aferro a él con fuerza. – Eleonor mi vida, amor mírame háblame… ¿Qué sucedió? - Mencionaba angustiado al ver el estado de su mujer.

Ella se mantenía en silencio, mirando al vacio, solo las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos bañándole el rostro por completo y su pecho tenía un movimiento irregular luchando por conseguir un poco de aire para llenar sus pulmones, estaba temblando como una hoja seca en medio de una fuerte tempestad, su rostro pálido, sus manos frías y temblorosas. De pronto clavo su mirada llena de miedo y dolor en la de su esposo y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

- Terry… Terry – Susurraba entre sollozos – Era Terry Richard, estaba en medio de un lago… rodeado de aguas heladas y oscuras… yo… yo le gritaba, le advertía que no sé moviera… que se quedara justo donde estaba… que por favor no se moviera… - Ella se detuvo para inhalar y continuar – Yo le rogaba que no se moviera, pero… él parecía no reconocerme, solamente me miraba… solo me mirada pero se notaba ausente, lejano, lleno de una gran tristeza… Richard yo… yo sé que todo esto parece una locura, pero… ya no era ese chico que mis ojos vieron por ultima vez hace cuatro años… el tiempo no se había detenido en él, se veía distinto… - Ella se llevo las manos a la cabeza y respiro profundamente, intentando construir la imagen de nuevo con exactitud en su mente – Richard… necesito que por favor creas lo que voy a decirte – Menciono con cautela mirando a su esposo directamente a los ojos. Este asintió en silencio llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de su esposa animándola para que continuase – Puedo jurar que el joven de este sueño era Terry… pero no lucía igual, ahora se mostraba como un hombre… como justo luciría si estuviese vivo… - Sus labios temblaron cuando termino de hablar y Richard se perturbo al recordar aquel chico que vio cuando el accidente del tren donde murieron sus hijos, esquivo la mirada angustiada de su esposa. Ella noto la sombra en la mirada de su esposo y se sintió desconcertada, se apresuro a continuar – Yo lo llame varias veces, pero él no reaccionaba… estoy segura que podía verme, pero era como si no pudiese escucharme, yo me esforzaba y le gritaba con todas mis fuerzas… y me miraba como a una extraña. - Agrego y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

- Eleonor eso… amor no sé que decirte, los sueños no todo el tiempo tienen lógica… tal vez… - Ella lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Déjame continuar por favor – Pidió y siguió con el relato - El agua comenzó a agitarse haciendo que la barca se meciera de un lado a otro… vi como el miedo lo atrapaba Richard… mi bebé tenia miedo, yo entre en pánico e intente entrar al agua pero… no podía, no logra alcanzarlo… estiraba mis manos luchando, todo era inútil… entonces vi como una densa capa de nubes… muy oscuras, negras y gélidas comenzaba a descender sobre él… ¡Dios mío Richard yo no podía hacer nada! ¡Oh Dios, Dios! ¡Lo vi caer a esas aguas que se abrían furiosas y hambrientas de él… engulléndolo mientras él luchaba desesperadamente por librarse de ellas… y yo no podía moverme! – Finalizo y todo su cuerpo temblaba presa del miedo, la angustia y el dolor.

- Amor cálmate, solo ha sido un sueño… trata de respirar, tranquila ya paso… ya paso – Hablo Richard mientras la arrullaba entre sus brazos para intentar calmarla. – Solo fue un mal sueño, nada mas – Decía al tiempo que le besaba la frente y la acariciaba con ternura.

- Tengo mucho miedo Richard… no sé como explicarlo, pero… siento mucho miedo, es como si presintiese algo… algo muy malo, no entiendo… ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué ahora? – Pregunto desconcertada buscando los ojos de su marido.

- No lo sé Eleonor… es algo muy extraño, tal vez… no sé amor, tal vez sea que todo esto del embarazo te tiene muy sensible, pero por favor trata de calmarte, mira como estas temblando… no llores mas – Intento darle una respuesta mientras le limpiaba con suavidad las lagrimas.

- Fue horrible Richard… ese dolor, esa impotencia… ver como mi hijo desaparecía entre esas espeluznantes aguas, escucharlo gritar… - Se llevo las manos hasta los oídos como para evitar escucharlos de nuevo – Richard fue tan real… él se notaba distinto, como si fuese otro… era Terry y al mismo tiempo parecía otro ¡Dios santo me voy a volver loca! – Exclamo frustrada sollozando de nuevo y temblando entre los brazos de su esposo.

Él se quedo en silencio, dejándola desahogarse al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza para hacerla sentir segura, le partía el corazón verla así… y sentirse atado de manos ante esto, solo le quedaba consolarla y ser su apoyo, su pilar, no podía derrumbarse, ni romper a llorar justo como estaba deseando, eso no era saludable para ella ni para los bebés, sin embargo sentía como cada vez mas las lagrimas se agolpaban en su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Si Eleonor supiera que él también sentía un temor dentro del pecho que no lograba explicarse, desde muy temprano esto lo estuvo atormentando, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño; apenas había bajado hasta su despacho para intentar alejar esa angustia de su pecho, no quiso quedarse en la habitación para no despertarla… si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría jamás la hubiese dejado sola.

Luciano se encontraba en el despacho observando el paisaje ante sus ojos que se encontraba ausente de si mismo, la tenue luz de las lámparas del jardín apenas lo iluminaba, una fuerte brisa marcaba el ritmo de los arboles en este, el rosal apenas podía aferrar las pocas rosas que quedaban en el, luchando contra la fiera corriente de aire por mantenerlas incrustada a su lado, el hombre veía con dolor e impotencia como el débil y viejo rosal pelea con fiereza para conservar a la rosa joven y hermosa intacta… su rosa, su hija. – Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se hicieron presente, comenzó a sollozar como ese niño que llora perdido y en medio de la oscuridad, sentía que se ahogaba y el pecho le dolía tanto que solo rogaba a Dios para que le diese la fuerza de ver a Fransheska junto a ellos y si después decidía llevarlo consigo bien podía hacerlo… daría su vida ahora mismo a cambio de la de su hija ¿Por qué esos miserables se la llevaron a ella? A su princesa, su rosa… la campanita de Fabrizio… ¿Por qué a ella señor? ¿Por qué no a mí? ¿Es acaso esto un castigo? ¿Es eso señor? – Preguntaba con desesperación. Su mente de inmediato viajo al instante que siguió cuando terminaron de leer la carta.

Fiorella casi se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, pero el miedo le impidió que lo hiciera, en lugar de eso se coloco de pie y caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras él se encontraba congelado, aun sin lograr creer lo que acababa de leer. Ella se volvió a mirarlo y lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello de su camisa mientras lo veía a los ojos con verdadero terror.

- ¡Luciano dime que no es verdad! ¡Dime que no es cierto! Que todo es una mentira… que se equivocaron ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Háblame… dime algo por favor ¡Por el amor de Dios dime algo! – Ella lloraba amargamente, desesperada, llena de miedo y dolor, gritaba, susurraba y suplicaba.

- Fiorella cálmate, mi vida cálmate por favor – Le pidió el hombre al ver su estado.

- ¡No! ¡No puedo Luciano! ¡Dios mío mis hijos! – La mujer se encontraba completamente descontrolada, sentía que se volvería loca de dolor.

- ¡Anna, Anna! – Grito el dueño de la casa desesperado.

- Dígame señor – Menciono la mujer con voz preocupada entrando al salón.

- Ve a buscar mi maletín medico que esta en el despacho junto a los libros de medicina – Le ordeno con mas fuerza de lo normal sintiendo que él también comenzaba a perder el control.

- Enseguida señor – La mujer salió casi corriendo del lugar.

En ese momento otra de las empleadas de la casa se asomo para ver que sucedía, su presencia fue muy oportuna pues el timbre sonó con repentina insistencia, la chica corrió a abrir mirando de reojos a sus patrones quienes se encontraban abrazados, el señor parecía consolar a la señora, se veía realmente perturbada. Cuando abrió la puerta un rostro conocido se presento ante ella.

- Buenas noches – Menciono la voz de un hombre - ¿Se encuentra el señor Luciano? – pregunto con cautela presa de los nervios.

- ¿Quién es? – Inquirió el hombre desde el interior de la casa.

- Soy yo señor Luciano – Dijo apenado mientras entraba.

- Antonio… - El doctor se detuvo al ver el rostro pálido y desencajado del hombre. - ¿Por qué has venido? – Pregunto y la voz se le quebró al final, presintiendo algo muy malo.

- Vera señor… yo, yo estaba dando una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa cuando vi una gran nube de humos oscura y muy espesa… - Empezó con voz ronca – Decidí acercarme para ver de que se trataba y… - El hombre se interrumpió al ver los rostros angustiados de los esposos - No era nada fácil lo que tenia que decirle, buscando las palabras adecuadas - Respiro profundamente y continuo – Cuando llegue al lugar pude ver que era un auto… -

El sollozo emitido por Fiorella y Anna que acababa de llegar y presentía que algo grave sucedía con los chicos lo interrumpió.

- ¡Habla por favor Antonio! – Exigió Luciano.

- El auto… el auto era el del joven Fabrizio señor – Finalizo y esquivo de inmediato la mirada horrorizada de los padres.

Fiorella comenzó a gritar como loca y Luciano se dejo caer en el sillón llevándose la mano al pecho, en ese momento Antonio corrió hasta él y Anna detuvo a la señora que salió corriendo hasta hacia el jardín, logrando detenerla pero sin poder evitar que la mujer cayese al piso de rodillas temblando a causa de los sollozos.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto Luciano con urgencia mirando a Antonio a los ojos.

- No muy lejos de aquí señor… el incendio no me dejo acercarme mucho, pero… al parecer no había nadie en el interior de este – Menciono intentando renovar las esperanzas de los señores.

- Vamos – Ordeno Luciano y se levanto del sofá con rapidez.

- ¡Luciano espérame! – Grito Fiorella corriendo hasta él.

- No Fiorella, es mejor que te quedes aquí… por favor amor quédate aquí… volveré enseguida – Dijo el hombre sosteniéndola por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡No, no! Quiero ir contigo… por favor Luciano déjame ir… por favor – Le suplico aferrándose a él.

No le quedo mas remedio que ceder y llevarla consigo, subieron a uno de los autos y el hombre condujo con rapidez, dejando detrás de ellos una nube de polvo por la velocidad que llevaba el mismo, no les costo mucho encontrar el auto… aun habían llamas en su interior encendidas. Luciano bajo del vehículo sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba con dolorosa furia contra sus costillas, a cada paso que daba sentía que sus piernas se hacían mas débiles, Fiorella intento acercarse pero Antonio la detuvo.

- Sera mejor que espere aquí señora – Dijo con voz pausada.

Ella asintió en silencio, la verdad era que no sabia como actuar… por un lado deseaba estar junto a su esposo y por otro la horrorizaba lo que pudiese encontrarse dentro del auto. El tiempo dejo de trascurrir desde el momento que Luciano había descendido, ella lo veía caminar hacia el vehículo de su hijo, más aun sentía que no avanzaba. De pronto lo vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza y mirar al cielo mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¡Luciano! – Exclamo en un grito desgarrado y corrió hasta él.

- ¡No están! ¡Fiorella no están! – Expreso presa de un júbilo pasajero, pero que les dejaba esperanzas y eso era lo que importaba en este momento.

- No me estas mintiendo Luciano… no me mientes amor – Dijo llegando hasta él mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- No Fiorella, no te miento – Menciono tomando el rostro de su mujer entre las manos para fundirse en los ojos grises de ella que estaba llenos de lagrimas – No te miento mi vida… nuestros hijos están bien, están bien… - Agrego con verdadero alivio. Se unieron en un abrazo muy fuerte que duro unos minutos, después de eso caminaron de nuevo hasta el auto donde los esperaba Antonio y regresaron a la casa.  
En esta buscaron la nota que habían recibido y que había quedo en algún lugar del recibidor, Luciano la releyó muy despacio… la angustia no se había alejado, el terror que sintieron en el momento que Antonio había llegado y menciono lo del auto, ahora había cedido, pero el miedo profundo y oscuro aun se mantenía dentro de ellos. Fiorella comenzó a caminar sin dejar de llorar y temblar consciente que su hija se encontraba en manos de hombres despiadados y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, seguramente depravados; sabia que Fabrizio estaba junto a ella, pero él joven también corría peligro… y estando desarmado como seguramente lo estaba era muy poco probable que pudiese ser un obstáculo para estos hombres si se empeñaban en dañar a su niña. El ser consciente de ello la hizo entrar en pánico, intento salir de la casa para buscarla… pero no tenia idea por donde comenzar, Luciano intento hacerla entrar en razón pero estaba enceguecida, luchaba contra él por liberarse y le gritaba que quería tener a su hija allí… que su princesa estaba en peligro… en grave peligro, su corazón se lo gritaba.

- No soportaría perderla a ella también Luciano – Menciono desesperada mirando a su marido a los ojos, mientras se quedaba sin aire, sin fuerzas… y termino por desmayarse.

El hombre regreso de sus recuerdos cuando escucho el ruido que hacia la puerta al abrirse, se limpio las lagrimas con rapidez y se volvió para mirar quien era, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa a ver a su esposa entrando al lugar.

- Fiorella ¿Qué haces levantada? – Le pregunto mientras se colocaba de pie para llegar hasta ella.

- Me desperté en medio de la oscuridad, te busque a mi lado y al no encontrarme me asuste mucho – Contesto con voz aletargada, aferrándose al brazo de su esposo. Él la guio hasta el sofá donde se encontraba minutos antes y estaba justo frente al gran ventanal que daba al jardín.

- No debiste bajar – Menciono acomodándola sobre su pecho.

- No quería quedarme allí arriba sola, me hace sentir peor… - Dijo con actitud ausente.

- Pudiste haberte lastimado al bajar las escaleras, aun estas bajo los efectos del sedante… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- No lo hagas de nuevo Luciano… no vuelvas a sedarme por favor, se siente horrible – Le pidió dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

- No lo hare amor… te lo prometo – Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

- Sé que lo haces por mi bien… sé que todo lo que haces es por el bien de nuestra familia, pero no somos perfectos Luciano, no podemos predecir las reacciones de los demás… a veces nos equivocamos pensando que hacemos lo correcto y cuando las cosas salen mal sentimos que morimos y que no existe una salida… entonces optamos por negar nuestra realidad, nos cegamos ante aquello que es evidente… es mas fácil crecer la mentira que la verdad, sobretodo si esta verdad puede matarte – Ella hablaba con voz calmada como si cada palabra estuviese siendo perfectamente analizada, tal vez era el efecto de los sedantes, tal vez.

El silencio se instalo en el lugar y era apenas interrumpidos por los sollozos que dejaba libre Fiorella de vez en cuando, acompañados por una suplica en voz alta a Dios para que regresara a sus hijos sanos y salvos. Mientras Luciano intentaba brindarle todas las fuerzas y el apoyo del que era capaz, rogando él también para que Fabrizio lograse proteger a su hermana e impedir que algo malo le sucediese a su princesa.

La joven no pudo aguantar mas y cayo rendida ante el cansancio, el dolor y el temor que la embargaba, después de llorar durante horas y horas, rogar a Dios para que los protegiese y los sacara de este lugar intactos, de abrazarse con fuerza a su hermano e intentar calmarse para no angustiarlo aun mas; el sueño logro vencerla por un par de horas acobijada por los brazos de su hermano quien la arrullaba como una niña y le brindaba calor. Él se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento en el exterior de ese cuarto, miraba con insistencia la puerta cuando alguna sombra cubría la suave luz, seguramente de una lámpara, que entraba por la rendija de la puerta. Cerró los ojos por un instante para descansar la vista mientras se frotaba los parpados con sus dedos índice y pulgar, intentado alejar el cansancio.

En ese instante una imagen un tanto borrosa se formo en su cabeza, observaba a dos personas ensayar un acto sobre el escenario de un teatro; eran un hombre y una mujer… bastante jóvenes, la pieza al parecer era del estilo isabelino por la ropa que llevaban, de repente escucho el sonido que hace una pieza metálica cuando se quiebra, después de eso cada movimiento parecía ser mas lento, pesado… sus ojos vieron con asombro como una de las estructuras donde se apoyaban los reflectores comenzó a ceder precipitándose hacia el escenario. Su corazón latía rápidamente, presa del terror de saber que los jóvenes estaban expuestos, busco con la mirada a los chicos sobre el escenario y vio como la rubia esbozaba un grito ahogado y se abalanzaba contra el actor para evitar que resultase herido, pero al logra su cometido la lastimada fue ella. El joven corrió hasta esta y otros de los actores que se encontraban en el lugar, él la tomó en brazos mientras la llamaba pero era inútil… ella no reaccionaba.

Fabrizio abrió los ojos sobresaltado, su respiración era irregular y el dolor en su cabeza y dentro de su pecho se habían vuelto insoportables, renuente a cerrar los ojos para no contemplar de nuevo la escena se quedo mirando fijamente la pared de ladrillos oscuros y fríos como los de una tumba.

- Susana – Esbozo sin siquiera notarlo, ese nombre llego hasta su cabeza de la nada. - ¿Susana? – Se pregunto desconcertado, buscando entre sus recuerdos para saber si alguna vez lo había escuchado o conocía a alguna mujer con ese nombre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido que hacia la llave al girar en una cerradura, busco la rendija de la puerta y vio que alguien se encontraba detrás de esta, apretó con fuerza a su hermana contra él, alejando de su cabeza todo pensamiento que le impidiese concentrase en ese momento. Vio como un rayo de luz mas fuerte entraba a este lugar y segundo después la figura de un hombre a contraluz delante de él.

- Necesitamos que vengan un momento – Menciono la voz del jefe, al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto con tono hosco.

- Nada… no sé angustie tanto señor Di Carlo, solo queremos enviarle una prueba a sus padres para que sepan que ustedes están bien – Respondió con calma.

En ese momento Fransheska se despertó un poco desconcertada, se llevo una mano hasta el rostro para apartar el cabello desordenado que le cubría los ojos. Cuando fue consciente de que todo esto no había sido una pesadilla y que aun se encontraba en ese lugar su corazón se encogió de dolor y las lagrimas se agolparon de nuevo en su garganta. Su hermano la ayudo a colocarse de pie mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza y la miraba a los ojos para infundirle confianza.

- Por favor señores – Dijo el hombre mientras les hacía un ademan para que saliese de ese lugar.

Los jóvenes caminaban con mucha cautela, Fabrizio siempre rodeando a Fransheska con su brazo con fuerza y ella haciendo lo mismo, aferrada a él, a la seguridad que este le brindaba. Los demás hombres los esperaban en el centro del lugar donde habían instalado una cámara fotográfica de un modelo un tanto antiguo. El hombre les indico que se colocaban delante de esta y miraran al frente, ellos se encontraban un poco dudosos pero aun así siguieron las instrucciones de este, la chica dejo escapar una lagrima, el joven lo noto y llevo una mano hasta su mejilla para limpiarla, después de eso le dio un beso en la frente.

- Cálmate Fran, no pasara nada, mírame… no pasara nada – Susurro mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio y respiro profundamente para calmarse.

- Sus altezas serian tan amables de sonreír para la cámara –Menciono el hombre que se encontraba bajo la tela negra con sorna.

Todos los demás rompieron en una carcajada que retumbo en el lugar mientras los miraban. Fabrizio les dirigió una mirada cargada de furia y odio, si en ese momento sus ojos fuesen armas ya ellos estarían fulminados, respiro para calmarse y no caerle a patadas a ese imbécil, levanto la barbilla con orgullo mientras los miraba con desprecio. La joven solo pudo respirar muy despacio para evitar llorar de nuevo, al tiempo que sentía que aunado al miedo comenzaba a crecer en ella el aborrecimiento por estos hombres. El silencio se instalo en el lugar para ser interrumpido un minuto después por la luz de la lámpara y el sonido que le seguía a esta.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Vayan salieron como para nota de sociales! – Exclamo manteniendo esa actitud.

- ¡Basta! – Grito el que hacia de jefe – Los señores Di Carlo esta colaborando y merecen ser tratados con consideración – Agrego con una media sonrisa, se burlaba de ellos pero de una manera mas sutil. – Por favor señor, señorita una ultima muestras y regresaran a descansar – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, primero a Fransheska sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, busco algo que le sirviera e intento tomarlo.

- ¡Aleje sus manos de mi hermana! – Gruño Fabrizio de manera amenazante deteniendo la mano del hombre con fuerza.

Todos los demás se pusieron en guardia, sin embargo este le dedico una amplia sonrisa e intento liberar su mano del agarre del chico, lo miro a los ojos señalándole que la liberara.

- No sé preocupe señor Di Carlo… ya le mencione que esta negociando con caballeros, solo necesito que la señorita me proporciones uno de sus pendientes – Explico con voz calmada.

- En ese caso, pídalo y le será entregado – Indico el joven arrastrando las palabras sin apartar su mirada de este. Acto seguido se volvió a Fransheska quien se encontraba rígida como una piedra, había dejado de respirar desde el mismo instante en cual el hombre se acercaba a ella – Fran –La llamo Fabrizio apretándole con suavidad la mano. Ella movió la cabeza para afirmar y después de mirar a su hermano, se llevo las manos despojándose de sus pendientes de perla, con dedos nerviosos, se los extendió al hombre sin mirarlo.

- Gracias señorita – Menciono este con una sonrisa - ¿Señor Di Carlo? – Inquirió volviéndose para mirar al chico. – Necesitamos algo que sus padres identifiquen como suyo.

El joven se llevo una mano a la muñeca y con agilidad saco de esta el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, se lo extendió al hombre con rabia. Este observo las piezas cuidadosamente y después a ellos.

- ¡Vaya oro italiano y perlas! Son muy modestos jóvenes – Dijo de forma irónica. Después de eso se alejo un poco dejándolos en medio, tomó una bolsa e introdujo lo que les había quitado.

Mientras le daba la espalda y los demás se encontraban observando los movimientos de su jefe, Fabrizio aprovecho para observar un poco el lugar, noto que uno de ellos lo miraba así que busco para abrazar a Fransheska y cubrir su rostro con ella mientras observaba el lugar o al menos lo poco que la luz de dos lámparas de gas permitían ver. Esto parecía una bodega habían tanques de gasolina amontonados en un lugar, cajas de madera en otro, heno para alimentar caballos… este se notaba seco por lo cual duda que tuviesen uno, colchonetas viejas y raídas por ratas seguramente. Escucho los pasos del hombre acercándose y antes que pudiese llegar hasta ellos de nuevo le hablo a su hermana.

- Fran pídele ir al baño – Susurro solamente para que ella lo escuchara. La chica lo miro a los ojos sin comprender, pero al ver que en ellos un gesto que ambos compartían asintió levemente para que no notara que el joven planeaba algo.

- Buenos señores… no me queda mas que agradecerles su colaboración y llevarlos de nuevo hasta su recamara para que descansen… - Antes que el hombre pudiese continuar con su discurso la chica lo interrumpió.

- Disculpe señor… - Se detuvo un tanto nerviosa, la verdad era que se moría de miedo al no conocer las intensiones de su hermano, este le apretó la mano y ella continuo – Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ir al baño… si tienen – Dijo con voz nerviosa.

- ¿Si tenemos? – Pregunto con desconcierto fingido – ¡Por supuesto que tenemos señorita! – Le hizo un ademan a uno de los hombres, pero fue otro quien dio un par de pasos y se acerco hasta ellos, sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato en la chica. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y trago en seco, mientras sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. –Por favor siga a… el caballero, él le indicara donde queda –Añadió en tono amable.

- Yo voy con ella – Dijo Fabrizio con seguridad mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermana.

- Por supuesto – Respondió el jefe. El hombre a su lado se tenso de inmediato y cuando los hermanos se volvieron para ir en la dirección que este le indico, se volvió para lanzarle una mirada asesina al jefe quien le sonreía.

Fabrizio aprovecho la oportunidad para estudiar mejor el lugar, a lo largo de lo que parecía un pasillo y llevaba a otra habitaciones vio que se filtraba luz de la Luna, muestra seguramente de alguna puerta o ventana, por la inclinación de la luz no debían encontrarse a mucha altura. El hombre se adelanto un par de pasos y abrió una puerta lateral a ellos, busco junto a la pared encontrando el interruptor, encendió la luz y le indico a Fransheska que entrase, la chica trago en seco de nuevo para aliviar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y animada por una mirada de su hermano lo hizo. El lugar era un espacio reducido… apenas podía moverse, sin embargo se encontraba limpio a diferencia del resto de la casa… ella dio media vuelta observando todo y buscando una ventana, una salida… algo que pudiesen usar en caso que Fabrizio estuviese pensando en golpear a ese delincuente y escapar… pero no encontró nada, quiso salir de inmediato pues sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero no seria lógico si salía apenas entraba, vio un tanque con agua, tomó un poco con sus manos y la dejo caer para que simulara el sonido como si en realidad estuviese haciendo uso de este.

En cuando Fransheska había entrado en ese lugar, el joven sujeto con fuerza la perilla y cerró la puerta mirando directamente a los ojos de su captor en señal de advertencia, ese dejo ver media sonrisa y se llevo la mano hasta la cintura donde traía el revolver. Pero el joven en lugar de intimidarse le respondió con otro sonrisa.

- Sabe… cuando estuve en el frente mate a muchos hombres utilizando solamente mis manos, sin necesidad de un arma… solo por el instinto animal e irracional que poseemos de supervivencia, esa era nuestra única motivación, salvar la vida… era así de sencillo o matabas o morías… evidentemente yo siempre elegí la de matar como puede constatar, nos entrenaban para eso… para matar – Menciono de manera despreocupada. - Debía hacerle creer que cada una de las palabras que decía era verdad, tenia que crear un papel y representarlo con maestría para no poner en riesgo a Fransheska – Sé decía a si mismo sin apartar la mirada del delincuente.

El hombre lo miro con odio y desprecio, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro y alejo la mano de su arma mientras se colocaba a una distancia prudente, fuera del alcance de la luz para que el joven no tuviese oportunidad de reconocerlo. Escucharon que la joven intentaba girar la manilla de la puerta que Fabrizio sujetaba con fuerza y no cedía, él le abrió con cautela para no apartar los ojos de ese hombre, su hermana salió y lo miro a los ojos.

- Ya estoy bien, muchas gracias – Señalo ella una vez que se encontró con el jefe de regreso al lugar donde los tenían encerrados.

- No tiene nada que agradecer señorita… ahora por favor intente descansar ha sido una noche larga y pesada, hasta mañana – Menciono retirándose del lugar.

Los hermanos lo vieron desaparecer tras la puerta y me inmediato buscaron asiento en el catre, Fransheska miraba al chico con interés a la espera que este mencionara algo, pero al ver que no nombraba palabra lo interrogo.

- ¿Fabrizio que fue todo eso? – Pregunto tensa.

- Necesitaba ver mejor el lugar… buscar una salida – Contesto en tono de voz muy baja.

- ¡Una salida! – Susurró sorprendida - ¡¿Acaso te ha vuelto loco? ¿Cómo crees que lograremos salir de aquí sin ser vistos? – Inquirió de nuevo presa de la angustia.

- Fran por favor tranquilízate, mira necesitamos salir de este lugar… yo no confió en esos hombres y por muy amable que se muestre ese que se hace llamar jefe, eso no nos asegura que cumpla con su palabra una vez obtenga el dinero que le piden a nuestros padres… ni siquiera sabemos la cantidad, si es mucha se les hará difícil conseguirlas en unos cuantos días, lo que nos deja ver que pasaremos aquí un tiempo indeterminado – Explico mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Entiendes? – Pregunto tomándole una mano.

- Si… si entiendo, pero Fabrizio eso puede ser peligroso… si nos atrapan nos pueden hacer daño – Menciono sin poder ocultar el miedo que sentía.

- No lo harán… tenemos que planear todo muy bien – Aseguro mientras la abrazaba – No dejare que te pase nada Fran – Agrego para engendrarle confianza.

En cuanto el hombre regreso con los jóvenes del baño los dejo en manos del jefe y se alejo con paso apresurado hasta el exterior del edificio, lleno de ira caminaba de un lugar a otro como un león enjaulado, pateando todo aquello que se atravesaba en su camino.

- ¡Deja de hacer berrinches como si fueras un niña mimada carajo! – Grito el jefe caminando con paso decidido hasta él.

- Tú… tú no vengas a decirle absolutamente nada ahora… - Le contesto de la misma manera mientras lo señalaba con un dedo de forma amenazante.

- Mira Martoglio yo te hablo como, cuando y donde se me pegue la gana ¿Entendido? – Pregunto en un tono más bajo pero mostrando quien tenia la autoridad allí. Al ver que el hombre se quedaba en silencio manteniendo su estado altanero repitió - ¡¿Entendido? – En un grito que retumbo en todo el lugar y lo hizo sobresaltarse. El otro asintió en silencio tragándose la rabia – Perfecto – Dijo aprobando la actitud del hombre.

- Sabes lo que quiero y deseo tenerlo ya – Menciono en voz baja pero sin lograr esconder la rabia.

- Y tú sabes cuales son los términos que debemos cumplir… cuando me propusiste este negocio fui absolutamente claro contigo, lo mío es el dinero… lo demás es asunto tuyo, pero no permitiré que tus incontrolables ganas por esa niña arruinen mi parte, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro… hace unos instantes desobedeciste una orden que di, escúchame bien pues solo te lo diré una vez, aquí quien manda soy yo… se hace lo que yo diga y nada mas, de lo contrario puedes ir pensando en buscarte una prostituta que te quite las ganas que le tienes a la Di Carlo, porque me encargare de entregársela a sus padres sana y salva mientras tú estas en un hospital con una bala dentro por desobedecerme… - El hombre lo interrumpió.

- Eso no fue lo que acordamos – Dijo en tono amenazante.

- No… pero es lo que sucederá si no contralas tu ímpetu – Menciono de manera cortante, después le llevo una mano al hombro para apretarlo y reconfortarlo, él era bueno con sus muchachos y Martoglio era uno de ellos, pero están obsesión lo podía llevar a cometer estupideces – Escúchame, mañana enviaremos la segunda nota con las pruebas y la cantidad, le daremos plazo de tres días para que la consigan, sabes que es una suma bastante grande y es probable que exijan mas plazo… eso será negociable – Se detuvo al ver como el otro lo mirada con molestia – Escucha… una vez concretada la entrega del dinero, tú podrás tomar lo que pides… y para que veas que soy generoso, los días de plazo que pidan los Di Carlos… tú te los cobraras con su hija – Explico viendo como se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

- ¿Qué harás con el hermano? – Pregunto con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Sé lo que estas pensando y lamento tener que negarte ese placer… los hermanos deben regresar vivos a su casa… con algunos rasguños si así lo deseas, pero vivos – Respondió con énfasis.

- No será fácil separarlo de Fransheska – Menciono con rabia.

- De eso nos encargaremos nosotros… ahora relájate, si ya has llegado hasta aquí que importa esperar un par de días mas, siendo sincero la mujer vale la pena – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pero al ver como este se tensaba agrego – Soy un hombre de palabra no me mires así, te dije que ella seria tuya y lo será… solo déjame darte un consejo, no la intimides demasiado, ya esta bastante asustada, si el pánico la invade puedes terminar acostándote con una fiambre… quedara traumada, como muerta… lo vi en muchos soldados durante la guerra – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos, mientras buscaba un cigarrillo se lo llevo a los labios, lo encendió y se volvió para subir a uno de los autos – Vamos - Le dijo ya en este.

- ¿A dónde? – Pregunto el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

- A dar una vuelta… tomar algo, este lugar me aburre – Contesto expulsando el humo, lo vio dudar y se llevo el cigarrillo de nuevo a los labios – No confió tanto en ti como para dejarte aquí y no perderé mi tiempo en medio de la nada teniendo la posibilidad de pasar un buen rato… vamos a ver si logras que alguien te haga olvidar a la Di Carlo por una hora – Acoto con seguridad y al final con sorna.

El hombre lo miro renuente a marcharse, pero no tenia mas opción sino lo acompañaba por las buenas este lo obligaría hacerlo por las malas y en estos momentos no podía darse ese lujo, lo necesitaba para obtener lo que quería. Él podía quedarse con todo el dinero que le quitaría a los Di Carlo, no le importaba… pero a cambio de eso tendría a Fransheska, solo para él y hasta que se saciase de ella, hasta dejarla tan marcada que ningún otro hombre que llegase lograría borrarlo de su piel – Con estos pensamientos se subió al auto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Todo el salón se encontraba sumido en una densa oscuridad, el aire cálido y espeso olía a madera pulida, a rosas, claveles, margaritas, calas; sus ojos se enfocaron en la silueta sentada en un sillón frente a uno de los enormes ventanales que tenia las ventanas corridas y dejaba entrar la luz de la Luna en todo su esplendor, calcando las figuras que iluminaba tenuemente contra el suelo de la habitación. Los pasos de ella eran lentos y silenciosos mientras se acercaba a la persona en el salón, un tanto extrañada de encontrarlo en ese lugar.

- Albert – Lo llamo detrás del sillón que ocupaba - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto con voz inquieta.

Él se volvió a mirarla sorprendido pues no la noto llegar, se llevo las manos al rostro para secar las lagrimas que corrían por este, pasando las manos por su cabello para acomodarlo un poco y mostrarse tranquilo delante de su hermana, intento ofrecerle una sonrisa pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, le extendió una mano para que ella se acercara. La chica acepto caminando hasta él y tomando asiento a su lado.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – Inquirió de nuevo rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras él pasaba el suyo alrededor de sus hombros.

- No… daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño así que decidí bajar un rato – Respondió con gesto ausente. - ¿Y tú? – Pregunto buscando los ojos de su hermana.

- Tampoco lograba dormir… es como si mi mente estuviese a la espera de algo, tan ocupada por algo que no permite espacio para nada mas… - Contesto sabiendo que todo esto sonaba como una locura pero era justo así que se sentía.

- Preocupación… ese algo que no deja espacio a nada mas es una preocupación, solo que no sabes porque o de que preocuparte, yo me siento igual Candy, siento que algo esta sucediendo… que algo muy grave esta pasando pero no sé que, no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que pueda ser, solo que sea lo que sea… tiene que ver con los Di Carlo, en especial con Fransheska y Fabrizio – Menciono él con voz ronca por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta.

- Esperemos que no sea así… - Dijo ella dejando libre un par de lagrimas y limpiándolas con rapidez. Él asintió en silencio y respiro profundamente para mantener las suyas dentro de si.

La noche oscura los rodeaba, pero la hermosa luz plata de la Luna pintaba sus pieles de un hermoso tono, los hacia lucir como estatuas… bellos e inmóviles por fuera, pero inquietos y demacrados por dentro… esa imagen empezaba a traspasar la del exterior mostrando el dolor y la angustia que los cubría, hasta el grado que ambos decidieron no seguir mostrándose fuerte y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a llorar. El frio de la noche les anunciaba que el destino jugaba sus cartas amenazando con alejarlos de aquellos a quienes sus corazones anhelaban.

Acostados, abrazándose con fuerza, en medio del enorme lecho que como duques compartían desde el mismo día que entraron unidos para no separarse jamás, se miraban a los ojos, se acariciaba con ternura, mientras sus corazones palpitaban con violencia invadidos por esa angustian de la cual desconocían la causa… pues para ellos, temer por al seguridad de su hijo era algo ilógico, él ya no estaba en un plano terrenal donde pudiese ser dañado, pero el miedo estaba allí, presente, acechándolos, y el único nombre que llegaba hasta sus labios era… Terry.

Parados frente al gran ventanal sus miradas se perdían en el jardín, ese hermoso lugar que era el mundo mágico de su hija, su santuario y su vía de escape cuando la realidad amenazaba con romperla, su frágil hada corría como un animalito herido y se escondía durante horas en este, creando un mundo distinto y menos cruel que el que le toco vivir… pero ahora unas manos sin rostro la habían alejado de este, robándole el refugio… su hada frágil como el cristal se encontraba en las manos de un mounstro que podía romperla con solo ejercer un mínimo de fuerza sobre ella… destrozarla de tal manera que nunca mas volviese a recuperarse, ese era el miedo… dañarla de tal modo que su vida nunca mas volviese a ser la misma, robar su inocencia y su alegría. El dolor de saberse impotente los hacia morir a cada instante, agonizando a cada suspiro… desgarrándose en cada sollozo, suplicando desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

Su esposa al fin se había quedado dormida, mas él sabia que no lograría hacerlo durante lo que restaba de noche, miro el reloj de la mesa junto a su cama… en Florencia serian las dos de la mañana, aun faltaba mucho para que pudiese tener noticias de su hermana, los minutos parecían no correr, le pareció que pasaba un siglo desde que la aguja marco otro minuto – Inhalo profundamente muy despacio para llenar sus pulmones aun adoloridos por el esfuerzo de minutos atrás, haciendo el menor movimiento posible se coloco de pie y camino hasta el baño, abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara con el agua fría… - Un intento por calmar esta angustia que lo embargaba, un intento a todas luces inútil pues sabia que lo único que lograría calmarlo seria ver a Fran completamente bien, dormida profundamente en su cama mientras soñaba con alcanzar aquello que su corazón deseaba… bailar… libertad… el amor, tal vez ya lo tenia… tal vez estaba pronta a casarse o ya lo había hecho y él se había perdido todo eso, se había perdido ver como su maravillosa hada se convertía en una mujer hermosa y extraordinaria. – Dejo libre un suspiro fijando su mirada en la imagen que reflejaba el espejo.

- Cuanto daría por poder abrazarte campanita, por verte sonreír con la mirada brillante de felicidad… cuanto daría por recuperar tus años que me he perdido… que seguiré perdiéndome – Menciono dejando libre un sollozo, sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía – Cuídala por favor… no permitas que le suceda nada malo, tan solo no dejes que alguien pueda dañarla… cumple tú la promesa que yo no pude… Fabrizio… si, ahora tú eres Fabrizio, eres su hermano… el hermano que prometió cuidarla y estar junto a ella siempre. – Expreso esquivando la mirada de ese que mostraba el espejo… ese que se negaba a olvidar, ese que se aferraba a lo que ya no tenia, a ese que para los suyos ya no existía y sin poder evitarlo rompió en un llanto amargo.

Él escucho algunos gritos y se aproximo a la puerta para entender lo que decían, pero de repente las voces se calmaron, le indico a su hermana que le ayudase con una cajas que habían en un rincón y escalo hasta alcanzar el techo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantener el equilibrio para poder observar lo que sucedía afuera, vio como el jefe y otro de los hombres se subían a un auto y se alejaban, no llevaban las caras cubiertas pero la oscuridad, la distancia y la falta de concentración por intentar mantener el equilibrio sobre las cajas le impidieron verlos con claridad.

- Se fueron – Menciono con voz agitada cuando llego hasta su hermana.

- ¡¿Se fueron? – Susurro ella con sorpresa.

- Si… el jefe y otro de los hombres, creo que fue el que nos acompaño al baño… pero no estoy seguro – Le explico.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- En una mesa… creo que juegan cartas o algo así, ninguno está dentro de la casa – Dijo mirando a su hermana a los ojos – Voy a intentar abrir la puerta… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Fabri… no sé, pero… si alguien viene y sé da cuenta lo que intentas – El miedo era palpable en su voz mientras le sujetaba con fuerza el brazo.

- Nadie lo va a notar Fran, mientras dormías lo intente y tuve unos avances… ellos piensas que seguiremos todo lo que indiquen tal cual, les estamos colaborando y no tienen porque sospechar… creen que somos unos niños mimados muertos de miedo… - La chica lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Yo no seré mimada… pero estoy muerta de miedo – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te equivocas, estas demasiado mimada, y a pesar de eso eres una mujer muy valiente… me ayudaras a vigilarlos mientras intento abrir la puerta – Índico mirándola.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? – Pregunto angustiada.

- Te subirás a la caja y los observaras… si ves a alguno acercarse a la casa me avisas – Sentencio con seguridad – Ahora déjame ayudarte a subir – Agrego tomándola de la mano.

En menos de un minuto Fransheska se encontraba en lo alto de la pila de cajas viejas, al ser mas liviana que Fabrizio estas se mantenían con mas estabilidad… su habilidad para el ballet le ayudo a mantener el equilibrio, se asomo por las rendidas del techo en ruinas y poso sus ojos sobre los tres hombres que jugaban cartas en una mesa mientras fumaban y bebían de botellas, seguramente licor, la chica paseo la mirada por el lugar hasta donde la luz de las lámparas le permitía ver, solo había un auto, el otro no había regresado.

- ¿Qué ves? – Pregunto Fabrizio en su susurro mientras se colocaba de cuclillas y comenzaba a forzar la cerradura con bastante maestría.

- Los tres hombres siguen jugando cartas y también están tomando… el jefe no ha regresado, se ven sofocados por las mascaras se las quitan a ratos… pero no el suficiente para verles con claridad el rostro – Respondió volviéndose un instante para mirar lo que su hermano hacia, quedando realmente sorprendida al ver como manejaba con verdadera destreza una navaja que llevaba en las botas y hasta ahora ella había notado su existencia.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a abrir una cerradura? – Pregunto desconcertada. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo que lo ocupaba - ¿Y esa navaja de donde la sacaste? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- La llevaba en la bota… - Se detuvo al darse cuenta que le diría a Fransheska que desde que Enzo Martoglio empezó a acecharla la llevaba consigo, no quería poner nerviosa a su hermana, pensó en una respuesta lógica y continuo – La llevo conmigo siempre… se ha vuelto una costumbre – Respondió sin mucho énfasis.

- Ya veo… pero no te parece que seria mas fácil si la utilizas además de para abrir la puerta para cortar las vendas que nos atan las manos – Expreso mirándolo.

- Todavía no... Si alguien llega antes que logremos abrir la puerta y nos encuentra con las manos desatadas descubrirá nuestro plan de inmediato – Dijo mientras observaba con cuidado la rendija de la puerta sintiendo que tenia una pieza enganchada. Dejo libre un suspiro cargado de frustración cuando este hizo un ruido pero la puerta no cedió ante su empuje, respiro profundamente y se concentro de nuevo - ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto al ver que su hermana se había quedado en silencio.

- Siguen jugando, uno camino hasta el auto y saco mas botellas de la maleta – Contesto en un susurro sin apartar la mirada de los hombres.

Fabrizio sintió alivio por un momento, si seguían bebiendo lo mas probables es que terminaran borrachos y su escape fuese mucho mas fácil de lo que pensaba… pero por otro lado la angustia lo cubrió pues si seguían bebiendo de esa manera sin la presencia del jefe… podían ponerse creativos y venir a molestarlos, sin estuviesen desarmados no le importaría pues… mirándolos bien no le seria tan difícil dejarlos inconscientes y menos estando borrachos, pero tenían pistolas y un enfrentamiento podía poner en peligro a su hermana. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, en ese momento la puerta emitió un click y los ojos del joven brillaron. Fransheska al escuchar el sonido se volvió de inmediato y tuvo que suprimir un grito de jubilo cuando vio que su hermano hacia ceder la puerta, casi cae intentando bajar pero él se lo impidió con un ademan.

- Observa que no se muevan mientras yo verifico que no logren vernos desde donde están – Dijo en voz baja abriendo muy despacio la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas Fabrizio? – Pregunto ella con miedo.

- No temas Fran… solo me asomare un poco mas para ver que tan lejos están de una parte de la casa que vi – Respondió mirándola.

- Fabri no me dejes sola por favor… - Dijo con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

- No lo hare… - Dejo libre un suspiro y le extendió la mano – Ven vamos juntos – Agrego mientras la ayudaba a bajar - ¿Qué hacían cuando los vistes por ultima vez? – Pregunto abriendo la puerta con cautela.

- Reían porque uno de ellos estaba perdiendo creo, otro se coloco de pie y busco algo en el auto… cigarrillos supongo –Contesto aferrándose al brazo de su hermano – Fabri ten mucho cuidado – Expreso cuando vio que él se asomaba un poco mas.

- No logro verlos Fran, creo que los muy idiotas se colocaron lejos de la visión de este cuarto, ven… vamos a intentar llegar hasta unas ventanas que vi por ese pasillo –Dijo señalando al otro extremo del lugar en un susurro. Ella asintió en silencio y lo acompaño.

Ambos caminaban con mucha cautela mientras sus miradas se encontraban fijas en la gran puerta doble, de la cual solo se encontraba abierta una hoja. Sus respiraciones eran casi imperceptibles, sus manos sudaban… en realidad a pesar de ser entrada la madrugada sentían un calor abrazador, las piernas de ella temblaban mientras seguía muy de cerca a su hermano, se pegaron a la pared todo lo que pudieron para evitar que la luz de la lámpara ubicada en la entrara alumbrara sus figuras, parecían vampiros huyendo de esta, al fin consiguieron acercarse hasta la entrada del largo pasillo… esta casa era un poco extraña daba mas aspecto a un colegio o algún monasterio… al menos parte de ello. Imponiendo un poco más de prisa a sus pasos se acercaron hasta los enormes ventanales ubicados en una de las gruesas paredes de piedra que daban al exterior. Un sentimiento de alivio se instalo en ambos, respirando por primera vez de manera normal desde que salieron de ese cuartucho, el joven busco uno que pudiese ceder sin hacer mucho ruido pero todos estaban cerrados no por sus manubrios sino por el tiempo, era evidente que desde hacia años nadie los había abierto, comenzaron a caminar hasta el final del pasillo pero antes de llegar a uno que parecía faltarle dos piezas se detuvieron en seco, unos pasos se dejaron escuchar en el interior de la casa. Sus respiraciones se cortaron de inmediato y con rapidez se ocultaron lanzándose al suelo, ocultándose de la luz. El joven más arriesgado le hizo una seña para que permaneciese allí mientras él se arrastraba para observar que sucedía, aunque ella temblaba de miedo supo que era lo mejor, reunió todas sus fuerzas para evitar sollozar al ver como su hermano se acercaba peligrosa mente al inicio del pasillo.

Fabrizio centro su mirada en el hombre que entraba, la puerta del lugar donde ellos se encontraba estaba cerrada, al parecer Fransheska tuvo la precaución de hacerlo cuando salieron, el hombre paso y dirigió una mirada rápida viendo que lucía aparentemente normal continuo con su camino hacia el baño. Respiro aliviado y agradecido infinitamente con su hermana, poso de nuevo su mirada en el hombre y lo vio entrar y cerrar la puerta, la parecer demoraría unos cuantos minutos allí por la mueca en su rostro… el sonido característico que se emitía cuando se esta vomitando se lo confirmo, era evidente que ya habían tomando suficiente o este se encontraba mal del estomago, estaba apunto de dar marcha hacia atrás de la misma manera cuando una mano le rozo el tobillo, eso lo hizo sobresaltar dándole el susto de su vida.

- ¡Fran! – Exclamo en apenas un susurro con reproche – Te dije que te quedaras donde estabas - La reprendió volviéndose para mirarla.

- Lo siento… pero no podía estar allí, la angustia me mataba – Menciono apenada.

- Está bien… vamos – Dijo con voz calmada y colocándose de pie muy despacio caminaron con rapidez hasta la ventana que habían visto incompleta, él tomó la navaja que había guardado de nuevo en su bota y cortó las ataduras de sus manos.

Ella no pudo evitar dejar libre un suspiro de alivio y le dedico una sonrisa, el joven respondió de la misma manera y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Revisaron el estado de la ventana que les parecía mejor para salir, las hojas de vidrio se habían roto por lo cual aun quedaban estillas, no muy grandes para hacer daño pero si lo suficiente para causarle algunos aruños, él se quito la bota y la paso por el borde para intentar quitar aquellas mas afiladas, después de ello le extendió la mano a su hermana, la miro a los ojos por un segundo que pareció una hora y dedicándole una sonrisa para infundirle confianza la ayudo a salir, la chica lo hizo con gran agilidad y él seguía dándole las gracias a las clases de ballet cuando ella se dejo caer a pocos centímetros de suelo sintiendo que el terreno era seguro le extendió las manos a él.

En ese instante se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y sus manos temblaron, Fabrizio debía alejarse de la ventana para que la luz no revelara que se encontraba allí, su hermana lo miro desesperada aferrándolo con fuerza, pero él con una mirada le indico que lo soltara y jalo las manos mientras se dejaba rodar muy despacio.

- Escóndete Fran – Le ordeno en voz muy baja. Ella estaba renuente pero le obedeció.

Escucharon los pasos alejarse tan despacio que ellos creyeron que morían allí antes de dejar de oírlos, de pronto risas que le daban la bienvenida al compañero y el alma les volvió al cuerpo. El joven se coloco de pie con rapidez y recibiendo una mano de la chica procedió a salir de ese lugar, ambos se dejaron caer rodándose de espaldas contra la pared, tensando de nuevo cuando escucharon la voz de uno de los hombres.

- ¿Cómo esta todo dentro? – Pregunto seguramente al que acababa de llegar.

- Todo bien… seguramente el príncipe y la princesa estarán durmiendo como si se encontrasen en un hotel de lujo – Contesto con burla.

- Nunca esta de mas verificar – Dijo el que hiciese la pregunta. Los jóvenes sintieron que entraban en pánico y se disponían a correr cuando el hombre agrego algo mas que los hizo detenerse – Enzo dijo que debías mantener vigilado a Di Carlo – Acoto en tono serio.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Lo sabia! – Exclamo Fabrizio con furia pero en un tono de voz que los demás no podían escuchar. Fransheska sintió marearse y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. – No te asuste Fran… no es nada, saldremos de aquí enseguida – Le aseguro tomándole la mano.

- ¡Ah por favor! – Dijo uno que hasta ahora no había hablado – Martoglio es una paranoico, es mas que evidente que ese chico en su vida habrá hecho algo heroico… seguramente estuvo en la guerra pero como cocinero – Señalo divertido haciendo que los demás rompieran en una carcajada que resonó en el lugar.

Fabrizio frunció el ceño y respiro profundamente para contener los deseos enormes que tenia que caerle a patadas hasta romperles el alma, pero ahora lo más importante era salir de allí.

- Seguramente tengas razón… no tiene pinta de héroe de guerra, mas bien tiene talle de cantante, actor… o modelo de aparador de tienda… se la pasa luciendo el porte de galán que tiene, como si fuese realmente alguien superior a los demás… - Dijo uno de los hombres.

- Si, se cree uno de los hijos de Jorge V… mejor sigamos jugando y dejemos los necios recelos de Martoglio de lado… definitivamente las mujeres son la peor arma que ha creado Dios para el hombre, los vuelven estúpidos… tan bueno que era para estas cosas y ahora esa estúpida obsesión que tiene con la princesa Di Carlo no lo deja ver mas allá de sus narices – Comento con aburrimiento y después de eso se hizo un silencio.

Los jóvenes respiraron normalmente de nuevo, aunque la chica se encontraba turbada por toda la información recibida, su boca se había secado y las manos le temblaban. Fabrizio la ayudo a colocarse de pie y la miro a los ojos para hacerla consciente que debían alejarse de allí cuanto antes, debían concentrarse en eso y dejar todo lo demás fuera de sus mentes. Ella asintió en silencio y le dio un gran abrazo.

- Gracias – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto sorprendido.

- Por estar aquí… por cumplir tú promesa – Contesto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él la abrazo con fuerza, se separaron mirándose a los ojos mientras sonreían, después de eso salieron corriendo sabiendo que de ello dependían sus vidas, no sabia hacia donde se dirigían, lo importante era alejarse de eso lugar cuando antes.

El paisaje era bastante irregular, con subidas y bajadas que amenazaban con hacerlos caer aparatosamente, sin embargo esto no era suficiente impedimento para que se alejaran de ese lugar como llevados por el viento, que ahora les resultaba maravillosamente fresco después de estar encerrados en ese lugar por horas que le parecieron una eternidad, tomados de las manos se detenían por segundos para cerciorase que nadie los siguiese, tomar un poco de aire y bajar el ritmo acelerado de sus latidos; poco a poco la figura tenebrosa e intimidante del edificio de piedra solida donde los tenían cautivos se percibía con menos claridad, los rayos de la Luna iluminaban el extenso paisaje frente a ellos cuando lograban filtrarse entre las espesas nubes que la cubrían. Esto tenia su ventaja y al mismo tiempo su desventajas… la luz les hacia mas fácil la huida pues veían exactamente donde pisaban, pero también les podían ofrecer a sus captores el lugar concreto donde se encontraba desde la distancia, el edificio estaba ubicado en una pequeña colina por lo cual su vista era privilegiada. El joven vio que a poco metros de ellos se encontraba una frondosa línea de cipreses que lograría ocultarlos de sus captores, en caso que estos ya hubiesen descubierto que habían escapado y los estuviesen buscando, no debía olvidar que ellos tenían automóviles y podían moverse con mas rapidez, cubriendo en la mitad del tiempo el trayecto que ellos llevaban recorridos.

- Fran tenemos que buscar la manera de ocultarnos – Menciono mirándola a los ojos cuando se detuvieron para tomar aire.

- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto ella desconcertada al ver que no había un sitio adecuado.

- Por lo pronto corramos hasta esa línea de cipreses y sigamos el camino detrás de ellos… seguramente encontraremos una casa… o algún lugar donde podamos ocultarnos – La verdad era que él no sabia a ciencia cierta donde ir… no reconocía el lugar, este parecía estar alejado de cualquier sitio civilizado… en lo único que podía pensar era en alejarse de donde ellos pudiesen localizarlos con facilidad. Ella asintió en silencio y le apretó la mano, mientras lo miraba a los ojos para demostrarle que confiaba en él.

Corrieron hasta el lugar que el joven había indicado, en este el terreno era mas prolijo permitiéndoles desplazarse con mayor seguridad, cada vez sentía que se distanciaban mas de la casa que habían dejado atrás, no sabían cuantos minutos habían pasado desde que salieron de allí… lo único que importaba era seguir corriendo hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para descansar, pues sus pies se encontraba bastante adoloridos y llenos de ampollas, sobre todo los de la chica… o al menos encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlos, llevarlos hasta una ciudad e intentar comunicarse con sus padres. Al fin sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando a cierta distancia lograron ver un conjunto de casas rurales, no eran más de veinte… pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando al estar a pocos metros de estas se dieron cuentas que todas se encontraban en ruinas. Eso hizo entrar en pánico a la chica pues esto solo le confirmaba que estaban muy lejos de Florencia… cerca de esta no habían ruinas y menos de caseríos rurales, afectados seguramente por alguna revueltas o… o conflictos internos que se pudieron dar aprovechando el clima de anarquía que impuso la guerra.

- ¡Fabri yo conozco este lugar! – Exclamo con emoción.

- ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto desconcertado frunciendo el ceño.

- Si… si, lo conozco, cerca de aquí esta el pueblo donde la fundación de Albert y Candy construyeron varias casas… yo vine con Albert a visitar las obras cuando estaban por terminarlas – Respondió con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- ¿Estas segura Fran? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándola.

- Por supuesto… - Dio un par de pasos para ubicarse mejor en el lugar – El lugar del que te hablo se encuentra a un kilometro de aquí… hacia el norte… y de allí solo es una hora o un poco mas hasta nuestra casa – Contesto con seguridad - ¡Vamos! – Indico tomándolo de la mano para retomar su camino de nuevo ahora con esperanzas renovadas.

Efectivamente la chica tenia razón, después de varios minutos caminando unas luces cercas de allí confirmaron lo que ella decía, eran lámparas de gas colocadas en las fachadas de algunas casas de piedra, por el aspecto las personas que las habitaban debían ser campesinos. Ellos apresuraron el paso mientras reían con verdadero alivio se miraban y sonreían felices de estar a solo minutos de acabar con esta angustia y esta zozobra que los había atormentado durante horas que parecieron interminables, un poco indecisos de que hacer se acercaron hasta una de las casas y optando por entrar a pedir ayuda, el joven abrió la reja que se encontraba sin seguro y estaba apunto de llamar a la puerta cuando el sonido de un auto que se acercaba los hizo congelarse. Él se volvió muy despacio para mirar de donde provenía, pero Fransheska no le dio tiempo de confirmar si eran o no sus secuestradores, lo jalo del brazo y lo obligo a correr hasta un granero ubicado detrás de la casa, empujo la puerta con gran fuerza presa del miedo y entro en este mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas inundaban de nuevo su garganta, amenazando al mismo tiempo con desbordarse. El lugar se encontraba oscuro completamente caminaron tropezando algunas cosas hasta que encontraron unos cuantos barriles y se escondieron detrás de estos temblando ella de miedo y él también sin poder evitarlo… temiendo haberle fallado a su hermana y a si mismo.

- ¿Crees que nos vieron? – Pregunto ella con la voz estrangulada.

- No lo sé Fran… es posible que no, no logre ver el auto, es posible que no hayan sido ellos… - En ese momento fue interrumpido por el fuerte estruendo que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

- ¡Salgan de allí inmediatamente! – Ordeno una voz con marcado enojo.

* * *

_**El demonio a mi lado acecha en tentaciones;  
como un aire impalpable lo siento en torno mío;  
lo respiro, lo siento quemando mis pulmones  
de un culpable deseo con que, en vano, porfío.**_

_**Toma a veces la forma, sabiendo que amo el arte,**_  
_**de la más seductora de todas las mujeres;**_  
_**con pretextos y antojos que no hecho a mala parte**_  
_**acostumbra mis labios a nefandos placeres.**_

_**Cada vez más, me aleja de la dulce mirada**_  
_**de Dios, dejando mi alma jadeante, fatigad**_

_**continuara...  
**_


	80. Capitulo 28 cuarta parte

**Hola chics espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana y espero el inicio de semana sea favorable para cada uno, aquí hoy colgandoles la ultima parte del capitulo 28 y tambien les dejare la primera del 29, como ya es costumbre el dejarle dos publicaciones, el miercoles les estare colgando la segunda parte del 29 como ya les prometí, publicare dos veces por semana, pero se me hace dificil el dejarles dos post los dias miercoles, pero al menos uno seguro lo tendran.**

**Miles de gracias por el apoyo y por cada uno de sus comentarios!  
**

**Capitulo 28**

**Cuarta parte.**

El cuerpo de Fransheska fue presa de un incontrolable temblor y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes sin siquiera notarlo, su rostro perdió todo color y sintió en ese momento que el mundo se desvanecía delante de sus ojos. Fabrizio al ver el estado de su hermana fue presa del pánico y la tomó en brazos para no dejarla caer al tiempo que le rogaba al cielo para que los ayudase, no se perdonaría nunca si esta idea de escaparse los condujese a un error con graves consecuencias, sus manos temblaban y sentía que las lagrimas se agolpaban en su garganta, se encontraba completamente inmóvil, mientras Fransheska había perdido el conocimiento.

- Fran… no, no lo hagas hermanita… Fran por favor mírame, Fran… - Pedía con voz angustiada.

- ¡Salgan les he dicho! ¡Estoy armado y si no salen ahora mismo les disparare! – Los amenazo mientras cargaba la escopeta.

En ese momento el joven recordó que ninguno de sus secuestradores llevaba escopeta, también que siendo ellos lo mas probable es que no les hubiesen lanzado una advertencia, sino que los hubiesen sacado de allí a la fuerza y sin hacer el menor ruido posible… así que una idea maravillosamente esperanzadora se cruzo en su cabeza. Se coloco de pie muy despacio levantando una mano para que el hombre pudiese notar que estaba desarmado, mientras que con la otra sostenía como podía a Fransheska. Sus ojos confirmaron lo que había intuido, el hombre parecía ser el dueño de la casa y su mirada contrariada fue casi un milagro para el chico.

- Disculpe que hayas entrado así a su casa… pero necesitamos que nos ayude – Menciono con voz calmada mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- ¡Santa madre de Dios! Pero… ¿Qué les ha sucedido? – Pregunto desconcertado mientras bajaba el arma con cautela pero sin dejar de mirarlos, mientras se acercaba a ellos con la lámpara de gas para verlos mejor.

- Fuimos secuestrados… íbamos camino a nuestra casa esta tarde cuando cinco hombres en dos autos nos interceptaron y nos raptaron para pedir un rescate – Respondió Fabrizio mirándolo.

- Pobre chica… ¿La hirieron? – Pregunto observando a Fransheska.

- No… no gracias a Dios… se desmayo por el susto, pensábamos que eran nuestros captores, hace unos minutos escuchamos el motor de un auto y creíamos que nos habían descubierto. – Contesto mirando el rostro pálido de su hermana - Le agradecería mucho que nos permitiese permanecer aquí un momento… al menos hasta que amanezca y podamos encontrar un transporte o alguien que nos lleve hasta Florencia o algún lugar cercano desde donde podamos llamar a nuestros padres – Agrego mientras en sus ojos y en su voz se mostraba el agotamiento.

- Por supuesto, faltaba menos… sígame – Dijo mientras caminaba para indicarle el camino.

Había algo en esos chicos que le hacia confiar, tal vez era la vulnerabilidad que veía en la muchacha… eran de buena familia por las ropas, el porte, la apariencia; a pesar de estar sucios y con los cabellos desordenados… les parecía haberlos visto en algún lado antes. Entro a la casa y una mujer de unos cuarenta años los esperaba en esta con mirada angustiada.

- Giuseppe me tenias con el alma en vilo… - Se detuvo al ver al hombre que entraba detrás de su esposo con una chica en brazos. - ¡Oh por Dios! – Menciono llevándose las manos a la boca mientras los miraba con asombro.

- Cálmate mujer, estos chicos necesitan ayuda… unos hombres los tenían cautivos y lograron escapar pero seguramente aun los están siguiendo por lo que deben ocultarse – Respondió al ver la reacción de su mujer mientras le indicaba un mueble viejo pero estable al castaño para que recostara a la chica que seguía desmayada – Colóquela allí señor… - Se interrumpió pues no conocía el nombre de este.

- Di Carlo, Fabrizio Di Carlo – Dijo extendiéndole la mano una vez que dejo a su hermana sobre el mueble.

- Mucho gusto señor Di Carlo, Giuseppe Torino – Indico mientras recibía la mano del caballero. – Y esta es mi esposa Lucia Torino – Extendiendo la otra mano para señalar a la dama a su lado.

- Ella es mi hermana Fransheska Di Carlo y no sabe cuan agradecido estoy por dejarnos quedar aquí… - Expreso mirando a ambos a los ojos, pero la desvió de inmediato cuando sintió que su hermana volvía en si, se acerco hasta ella colocándole una mano en la mejilla – Fran… Fran ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto con angustia.

Ella abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas de estos, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y se aferro con fuerza al brazo de su hermano. Él la abrazo y le acaricio con ternura la espalda, mientras ella se convulsionaba a causa de los sollozos. Los esposos observaban la escena y no pudieron menos que sentirse conmovidos por ello.

- Tranquila Fran, ya todo paso hermanita… estamos bien, ya todo paso – Le decía intentando reconfortarla. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella poco a poco se fue calmando.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al tiempo que miraba los de su hermano.

- La persona que entro al granero fue el señor Giuseppe Torino – Dijo señalando al hombre – Tú te desmayaste antes que pudieses verlo – Agrego acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Esta bien niña? – Pregunto con voz maternal la mujer. La chica asintió en silencio intentando esbozar una sonrisa, en ese momento la mujer la miro fijamente mientras le entregaba una taza de chocolate que había calentado minutos antes de que ella despertara – Yo la conozco… usted es… ¿Es la novia del americano verdad? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

Fransheska se quedo en silencio un momento observando a la mujer y después asintió en silencio, dejando correr una lagrima por su mejilla, se llevo la mano para limpiarla con rapidez.

- Sabia que la había visto antes – Dijo la mujer con voz entusiasmada como de quien hace un gran descubrimiento – Yo soy Lucia Torino… usted y su novio me ayudaron con mi pequeño Luigi que se había caído y se torció el tobillo – Explico mirando a la joven.

- Si… lo recuerdo, Luigi nos acompaño hasta las casas en ruinas cerca de aquí – Menciono y su voz había cambiado se notaba menos triste.

Después de unos minutos la mujer se propuso cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco en una de las habitaciones, no eran tan cómodas como ellos estaban acostumbrados pero al menos eran cálidas y seguras. Pero los chicos no querían causar más molestias, en realidad lo único que deseaban era que el Sol saliese para poder buscar la manera de viajar hasta Florencia. En ese momento escucharon el motor de un auto pasar por la carretera y los jóvenes se tensaron sin poder evitarlo, el dueño de la casa tomó la precaución de apagar las luces de esta y todos quedaron en silencio.

- Giuseppe tú debes llevar unos sacos de trigo hoy hasta Florencia… ¿Por qué no los llevas? – Pregunto la mujer mirando a su esposo.

- Si… tienes razón mujer, bueno yo debía estar saliendo en media hora… - Fabrizio lo interrumpió.

- No por favor, no sé preocupe… no queremos ponerlos en riesgo, ya bastante han hecho por nosotros con mantenernos aquí… - El hombre no lo dejo continuar.

- No hemos hecho nada señor, es deber del hombre ayudar a su prójimo cuando este se encuentra en una dificultad, además el novio de su hermana nos regalo un techo donde vivir… gracias al señor Andley mi familia tiene un lugar propio donde pasar la noche – Dijo con convicción – Ahora permítame retribuirles en parte el bien que ese caballero nos ha hecho. - Agrego colocándose de pie – Mi camión no es el transporte mas cómodo con el que puedan contar, pero es seguro y rápido… en menos de dos horas estaremos en Florencia, además esos hombres nunca sabrán que viajan conmigo – Expreso con una sonrisa.

Los hermanos se miraron y después miraron al hombre correspondiendo de la misma manera, él tenía razón y ellos lo sabían, aunque eso no les quitaba la preocupación de que algo le sucediese. Minutos después ya todo se encontraba listo, Fabrizio insistió en viajar en el cajón del mismo entre los sacos de trigo para permanecer ocultos en caso que se cruzaron el camino con el auto de sus captores, el hombre comprendiendo que el chico tenia razón no tuvo mas que ceder, se despidieron de la mujer agradeciéndole todas las atenciones, ella los abrazo y levanto una oración al cielo por estos jóvenes y su esposo.

Viajando en la parte trasera de un camión iniciaron el retorno a su hogar, esperando no tener ningún tipo de contratiempo, se dejaron adormecer por la suave brisa de la madrugada viendo el cielo vestido de cientos de estrellas que comenzaban a desvanecerse a medida que entraba la luz de la mañana. La chica se había quedado dormida pero Fabrizio seguía despierto atento a cualquier auto en el camino, hasta ahora no se habían cruzado con ninguno, uno que otro campesino que transitaba por la ladera del camino llevando sacos, tarros para la leche, cubetas de agua; de vez en cuando le mencionaba algo al señor Torino para mantenerlo despierto… aunque suponía que el hombre estaba mas despierto que él, en realidad lo hacia para mantenerse despierto él. En ese momento dio gracias de estarlo, pues dos autos avanzaban a gran velocidad por el camino dejando tras de si una enorme nube de polvo, el chico apenas pudo ver que eran los de sus apresadores cuando ya los habían pasado y se alejaban como llevados por el demonio, sin siquiera fijarse en el modesto camión donde ellos iba.

- ¿Eran ellos verdad? – Pregunto el hombre con cautela al ver como el rostro del chico se tensaba.

- Si… seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta que escapamos – Respondió en voz baja para que Fransheska no se despertase.

El hombre asintió en silencio y continuo con el viaje, el joven abrazo con fuerza a su hermana y se mantuvo aun mas alerta, cuando a los pocos minutos comenzó a divisar los terrenos cercanos a su casa se asomo de nuevo por la ventanilla para hablar con Giuseppe.

- A unos metros de aquí esta una entrada que nos llevara hasta nuestra casa, nos pude dejar allí y nosotros caminaremos – Menciono con voz tensa.

- Esta bien… pero creo conveniente que los lleve hasta allá, aun estoy bien de tiempo y será mucho mas seguro. – Indico este sin apartar la mirada del camino.

El joven asintió en silencio y después miro a su hermana, le acaricio la mejilla y se disponía a despertarla cuando algo capto su atención, en la entrada del camino estaba estacionado uno de los vehículos, mientras dos hombres esperaban dentro de este. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, sus manos temblaron, trago en seco e intentando mantener su voz calmada hablo de nuevo para prevenir al hombre.

- Ese es el camino pero debe seguir de largo… - El campesino lo detuvo

- Lo sé ya vi el auto, seguramente estarán a la espera de ver quien entra o quien sale… un camión como este entrando a una casa como la suya resultaría muy sospechoso… será mejor continuar hasta la ciudad y desde esta lograra comunicarse con sus padres – Menciono en voz baja sin apartar la mirada del auto delante de ellos.

- Si será lo mejor… - En ese momento el joven vio enclavada en lo alto de la colina casa Renai, blanca, hermosa e imponente, de inmediato su corazón dio un brinco dentro del pecho y se lleno de esperanzas – No… a trescientos metros ahí otra entrada, ve aquella casa en la colina – Dijo señalándola – Es la entrada de esa casa, son vecinos y nos conocen… la curva mas adelante impide ver esa entrada de la cual le hablo, nos puede llevar hasta la mitad y nosotros seguiremos a pie, no creo que exista riesgo en ello – Expreso con convicción.

- Pero será mejor llevarlos hasta la casa – Dijo una vez que habían pasado el auto.

- Puede ser peligroso, como ve la casa se ve desde la colina, puede que el camión al ser mas grande que un auto también logre verse… nosotros quedaríamos seguros allí, pero usted podría estar en riesgo… y no puedo ponerlo en peligro después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros – Le explico mientras lo miraba a los ojos por el retrovisor.

- Esta bien – Respondiendo el hombre al ver la angustia en la mirada del chico.

Este asintió en silencio y después de ello procedió a despertar a Fransheska, con ternura acaricio la mejilla de su hermana y la llamo muy bajo, la chica se despertó un tanto sobresaltada y lo miro a los ojos, aun las imágenes de la noche la mantenían en zozobra, se incorporo un poco e intento mirar a través de la ventanilla.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto con voz ronca.

- Si… pero tuvimos que hacer un pequeño cambio de planes, vamos a ir hasta casa Renai primero… - Respondió mirando el camino.

- ¿Casa Renai? ¿Por qué? – Inquirió desconcertada.

- Es lo mejor por ahora… en la casa te explico – Contesto sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella de inmediato sintió que algo andaba mal pero no menciono nada mas, se acomodo un poco el cabello y el vestido que estaba completamente arruinado, aunque esto era la ultimo que le preocupaba, ahora lo que mas deseaba en la vida era poder ver a sus padres y abrazarlos con mucho fuerza, sentirse completamente segura. El camión tomó el camino a casa Renai después que el chofer abriese el gran portón de la entrada, los chicos no podían bajar pues podía ser peligroso en caso de que los hombres los hubiesen seguido. Pero todo se veía calmado, a pocos metros de comenzar a subir la colina Fabrizio le indico que se detuviese, bajaron del camión ayudados por el campesino, la chica se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza, después Fabrizio le dio un gran apretón de mano agradeciéndole infinitamente lo que había hecho por ellos, este espero hasta que los chicos comenzaron a correr colina a arriba y cuando los vio lo bastante lejos subió a su auto y salió de allí… retomando el camino que lo llevaría hasta Florencia sin ninguna novedad, pero con el corazón inflado por haber hecho una buena obra.

La bruma del amanecer los envolvía, la suave brisa les golpeaba el rostro mientras corrían con todas sus fuerzas, sus pulmones se esforzaban por continuar con el poco oxigeno en ellos, sus piernas les dolían pero nada de ello les importaba, ahora lo único urgente y vital era llegar hasta la casa y intentar comunicarse con sus padres. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron frente a la inmensa puerta de hoja doble de la casa sus corazón brincaron emocionados, sus lagrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse, el primero en llegar fue Fabrizio quien se acerco y toco con marcada insistencia la puerta, la chica llego hasta él pero no podía hablar por el esfuerzo realizado. Escucharon unos pasos y seguido de ello la llave girarse en la cerradura… los segundos siguientes les parecieron horas, hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió y ante ellos apareció Antonio.

- ¡Por Dios Fransheska, Fabrizio! – Dijo el hombre al verlos, emocionado, sorprendido, conmocionado, al tiempo que abría la puerta.

- ¡Antonio! – Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo con alegría.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lograron llegar hasta aquí? – Les pregunto mientras los hacia pasar.

- Escapamos… tú no debes saber nada – Respondió Fabrizio deteniéndose para mirarlo.

- Si… si, si lo sé, llegue a su casa minutos después que sus padres recibieran la nota, había ido para notificarle que había encontrado tu auto incendiado a un lado del camino – Menciono el hombre. – No he podido dormir en toda la noche, todo el mundo esta tan preocupado por ustedes, sus padres temen lo peor – Les explico mirándolos a los ojos.

- Necesitamos comunicarnos con ellos, pero… - Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas para no asustar a su hermana – Los hombres vigilan el camino de entrada a la casa – Termino por decir.

En ese instante la chica dejo libre un jadeo de sorpresa… ella sabía que por algún motivo no habían llegado hasta su casa directamente. El joven le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza mirándola a los ojos para reconfortarla.

- Por eso decidí que lo mejor era llegar aquí primero… vi lo un auto parados en el camino pero solo habían dos hombres, puede que dos de ellos estén por los alrededores de la casa vigilando si aparecemos por algún lado… o si ellos salen – Se interrumpió pues la situación era mas complicada de lo que parecía en un principio – Si los llamamos por teléfono lo mas probable es que deseen venir hasta aquí de inmediato y esos hombres los perseguirían – Agrego caminando a otro lado, para mirar a través de la ventana, después se volvió para mirar a su hermana y Antonio – Si me prestas tu caballo puedo ir… - La chica lo interrumpió.

- No Fabrizio… ellos están armados, seria muy arriesgado – Menciono mirándolo.

- Fransheska tiene razón, si alguno de ustedes se acerca a la casa los reconocerán de inmediato, yo puedo ir… conozco un camino, es mas largo pero evitara que puedan verme y les avisare a sus padres que están bien… si ellos insisten en venir los traeré por este sin que sean vistos. – Indico el hombre con decisión.

- ¿Estas seguro que no es arriesgado Antonio? – Pregunto Fabrizio mirándolo.

- Completamente, conozco estas tierras como la palma de mi mano, tranquilo… no les pasara nada, por lo pronto intente descansar… en menos de una hora estaré de regreso – Respondió mientras buscaba una chaqueta de uno de los armario en el vestíbulo se la colocaba y salía con rapidez hasta el establo.

Los jóvenes lo acompañaron a buscar el caballo y vieron como se alejaba en una dirección contraria a su casa, perdiéndose en el bosque a pocos metros de allí, decidieron entrar de nuevo a la casa y se sentaron en la cocina, en medio de una espera que los desesperaba, el joven se levantaba y caminaba de un lugar a otro asomándose por la ventana de vez en cuando, busco en unos estantes y encontró té ingles seguramente de Albert y Candy, hubiese preferido café pero esto era mejor que nada, se volvió para mirar a Fransheska y ella se encontraba ausente, miraba un punto imaginario en el paisaje, su piel estaba muy pálida, lucía cansada. Camino hasta ella y le acaricio la mejilla mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… si, es solo que estoy preocupada por Antonio… y también por papá y mamá – Contesto manteniéndole la mirada - ¿Qué haces? – Inquirió al ver el paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

- Algo que logre calmar los nervios… quería café, pero solo encontré esto – Respondió en tono casual mientras le mostraba el sobre.

- Té… tú no sabes hacer eso Fabrizio – Dijo y por primera vez esboza una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos, se coloco de pie para ayudarlo.

- No debe ser tan complicado – Menciono él tomando una de las cacerolas y la lleno de agua.

Ella encendió la hornilla y la colocaron sobre esta, después se sentaron hasta esperar que hirviese, pero antes de eso el chico la retiro, la llevo a una tetera y la vacio en esta, llevándola hasta la mesa de la cocina, tomó asiento junto a Fransheska quien lo veía un tanto desconcertada, él movió en un suave giro el agua para que liberara vapor, deposito la cantidad exacta y después de un minuto lo sirvió; le ofreció una taza a ella y tomó una él. A pesar de la situación Fransheska estaba a la expectativa cuando el joven se llevo la taza a los labios, mirándolo con disimulo, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando este sorbió un gran trago.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto ella sin poder evitarlo.

- Si… creo que no me quedo tan mal… ¿A ti no? – Inquirió mirándola.

- No…digo si, te quedo excelente para ser justa, creo que ni Edith lo hace tan delicioso, pero… tú odiabas el té ingles… - Se detuvo al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de su hermano – Decías que era el peor momento del día cuando las monjas los obligaban a tomarlo… solo era una vez a la semana, en las clases de protocolo pero tú lo odiabas – Explico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tal vez… no sé, es toda esta situación, tal vez las monjas del colegio era un desastre como cocineras – Menciono restándole importancia al detalle, pero de nuevo sintió esa sensación que no era la primera vez que preparaba té o que lo tomaba y le gustaba… sabia exactamente como prepararlo y le agradaba el sabor.

Se llevo de nuevo la taza a los labios para comprobar que no se equivocaba y el resultado fue el mismo, le gustaba. Ella al ver la confusión en su mirada le dedico una sonrisa y miro hacia la ventana para cambiar de tema, sabia que él había comenzado a maquinar de nuevo, buscando recuerdos dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando Antonio llego hasta la casa de los Di Carlo aun la neblina ocultaba parte de la fachada de la misma, las luces aun se encontraban encendidas y todo estaba en silencio muestra que aun la servidumbre no se levantaba, sin embargo pudo ver una luz de la planta baja encendida, era del despacho del doctor Luciano, se encamino hasta este siguiendo el sendero junto al jardín, si llegaba por la puerta principal podía ser visto, en caso que los hombres estuviese vigilando esta, ya cerca del gran ventanal se asomo para ver si había alguien en esta, efectivamente vio a los esposos sentados en un enorme sofá frente a sus ojos, parecían estar dormidos pero un leve roce del esposo a su mujer le mostro lo contrario, con los nudillos de los dedos toco suavemente el cristal de la ventana.

El hombre abrió los ojos de inmediato sobresaltándose, se coloco de pie en un movimiento rápido cuando vio al cuidador de Casa Renai junto al ventanal. Fiorella se encontraba adormilada pero al abrir los ojos y ver también al hombre se coloco de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, camino para llegar a su esposo que salía en ese momento del despacho, el hombre seguía las instrucciones que le entendió a Antonio que lo encontrase en la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, a cada paso sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

- Antonio… dime… ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto con voz angustiada.

- Doctor Luciano… los chicos están bien… - La mujer los interrumpió.

- ¿Están bien? Pero… ¿Dónde están, los viste? – Lo interrogo mirándolo a los ojos y las manos le temblaban, su voz era desesperada.

- Si, están en casa Renai… lograron escapar… la verdad no me contaron todo pues prefirieron que vinieran a avisarle primero – Respondió con voz calmada.

- ¡Dios mío gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias! – Menciono la mujer llevándose las manos al pecho.

- ¿Por qué no vinieron contigo? – Pregunto Luciano segundos después que había asimilado la noticia y le daba gracias internas a Dios.

- No pueden… - El hombre vio la mirada de miedo en los rostros de los esposos y se apresuro a agregar – Ellos están bien no sé preocupen, pero Fabrizio me dijo que los hombres que los secuestraron están vigilando la casa… seguramente esperando que ellos aparezcan por aquí o ustedes hagan algún movimiento – Contesto – Él quería venir pero Fransheska y yo pensamos que no seria prudente… ni tampoco que ustedes se trasladen en auto, al parecer están en el camino que conduce hacia acá – Explico mirando a los esposos.

- Tenemos que ir inmediatamente hasta casa Renai… yo quiero ver a mis hijos – Pidió Fiorella mirando a su esposo.

- Iremos amor… por supuesto que iremos, pero como dice Antonio, debemos ser prudentes… - El visitante los interrumpió.

- Yo viene a caballo por el camino que se cruza en el bosque… es un poco mas largo pues se desvía del principal, pero nos ocultara muy bien… pueden venir conmigo y los llevo… - La mujer no lo dejo terminar.

- Por supuesto, salgamos enseguida – Menciono sin darse cuenta que se encontraba en ropa de dormir, mientras miraba al hombre a los ojos.

- Sera mejor colocarnos algo adecuado primero Fiorella – Dijo su esposo dedicándole una sonrisa, la primera en horas que le parecieron una vida.

- Si… además debería llevarle ropa a los chicos – Acoto Antonio – No sé preocupen, ellos están bien y seguros ahora – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Antonio – Expreso la mujer tomándole una mano y acto seguido se perdía por el pasillo.

Anna quien tampoco había logrado dormir en toda la noche se encargo de buscar la ropa de los chicos con otra de las mujeres de servicio mientras el chofer y otro criado preparaba los caballos, después todos quedaron en actuar de manera normal, como si los señores se encontrasen en casa. Le entregaron las cosas a la dueña de la casa y esta junto a Luciano y Antonio salió rumbo a encontrarse con sus hijos.

Cuando por fin lograron ver la fachada de la misma, los esposos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no lanzarse a galope hasta esta, respiraron profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón y mantuvieron el paso que Antonio le habían indicado, los minutos que tardaron en llegar hasta la villa y dejaron los animales para entrar a estas les parecieron lentos y desesperante.

Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de sus hijos todo lo demás desapareció, la mujer corrió hasta ellos y se abrazaron con fuerza y emoción, entre besos y abrazos Fiorella le agradecía a Dios por tenerlos junto a ella de nuevo, sanos y salvos.

- ¡Mamá, mami, mami! – Decía Fransheska con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, aferrada al abrazo de su madre quien se encontraba igual que ella.

- Mi niña, mi princesa… Dios mío gracias… Fran, mi vida – Mencionaba entre besos y sollozos.

- ¡Fabrizio hijo gracias al cielo! – Expreso Luciano caminando hasta este para darle un abrazo.

- ¡Padre, madre! – Menciono él sintiendo que las lagrimas estaban a punto de desbordarlo.

- Mi niño… Fabrizio mi niño – Dijo la mujer caminando hasta él para alejar esta mirada de tristeza y dolor que el joven tenia.

Él la abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras luchaba por mantenerse calmado, pero lo que en realidad deseaba era romper a llorar como un niño y aferrarse a su madre. En ese lugar los rayos del Sol entraron iluminando no solo sus cuerpos sino también sus almas, sus corazones… llevándose el dolor y el horror vivido tan solo horas antes, el miedo era lo mas difícil de alejar, eso lo tenían claro pues la sombra que se había cernido sobre ellos la noche anterior aun seguía allí, pero al menos ahora estaban juntos y lucharían contra todo por permanecer así.

Ese día como era de esperarse Albert no fue a la oficina, le dio un par de indicaciones a George y después de ello entro a su despacho, apenas si había logrado dormir un par de horas cuando el Sol comenzaba a salir, tanto él como Candy había pasado la noche en una vigilia, torturados por la incertidumbre, por esa pena en el pecho que nos los dejaba con nada; sin embargo ahora se sentía mas aliviado, la desolación y la presión que llevaba dentro había disminuido en demasía. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un suave toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Dijo incorporándose un poco en el sillón detrás del escritorio.

- Buenos días Albert – Lo saludo Candy entrando al lugar.

- Buenos días… pensé que dormirías un poco mas – Menciono indicándole que tomara asiento.

- Me desperté hace un rato y no hacia mas que dar vueltas en la cama ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Mas tranquilo ¿Y tú? – Inquirió.

- También… todo fue tan extraño, aun siento que… me siento preocupada, pero la angustia se fue, creo que no estaré completamente tranquila hasta que no recibamos noticias de Florencia – Respondió mirándolo.

En ese momento otro toque en la puerta los interrumpió. Era Ángela anunciándoles que la señora Elroy lo esperaba en el comedor para tomar el desayuno, ninguno de los dos tenia apetito pero en vista que la noche anterior se habían negado a cenar esta vez no podían hacer lo mismo o la mujer comenzaría a atormentando con sus preguntas y eso era lo menos que deseaban en este momento, así que se colocaron de pie y accedieron a acompañarla.

Después de hablar algunos minutos los jóvenes habían subido hasta las habitaciones de casa Renai para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Fiorella tomó las que había usado la noche anterior y le pidió todo lo necesario a Antonio para quemarlas, no deseaba tener nada cerca de sus hijos que le recordara la horrible experiencia que habían tenido. Después de eso subió hasta la que se les había asignado a la chica y entro en esta encontrando a su hija mirándose en el espejo mientras lloraba en silencio y no se percato de su presencia allí.

- Fran, princesa… no llores mas mi niña, estas con nosotros y no permitiremos que nada ni nadie te haga daño – Menciono mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.

La chica asintió en silencio y se llevo las manos al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas, intento sonreír pero esto solo sirvió para que nuevas lágrimas lo bañaran de nuevo. La mujer la abrazo con fuerza mientras le besa la frente y la arrullaba como cuando era una bebé.

- Ya princesa cálmate… esto no te hace bien – Le susurraba sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de su hija temblaba presa de un llanto amargo, se sentía tan frágil; ella misma luchaba por mantener sus lagrimas dentro de si, debía ser fuerte por y para Fransheska.

- Mamá todo fue mi culpa… todo fue mi culpa – Logro decir entre sollozos.

- No mi vida, no digas eso… tú no tienes culpa de nada… - La chica la interrumpió.

- Si la tengo… si mamá, yo… todo esto fue por mi culpa, por rechazar a ese hombre – Dijo llorando de nuevo con mas dolor.

- ¿Hombre? ¿De que hombre hablas Fran? – Pregunto sin comprender.

- Enzo Martoglio… el hombre que se acerco a mi el día del estreno de la pieza que monte con las chicas… él que me obsequio las flores – Le contesto mirándola a los ojos mientras temblaba.

- ¿Enzo Martoglio? – La miro sorprendida - ¿Por qué dices que ese hombre tiene que ver… lo viste, te hizo algo Fran? – Pregunto de nuevo con la voz quebrada.

- No… no, pero escuchamos cuando los otros hombres lo nombraban… decían que todo era porque estaba obsesionado conmigo, mami yo te juro que no hice nada… no hice nada para que ese hombre actuara de esta manera… yo solo le dije que no quería que me siguiera molestando, que estaba comprometida y no podía ofrecerle mi amistad… porque sencillamente él no se conformaría con eso… no sé si fui grosera, no lo creo… pero él lo tomó a mal y… - Se detuvo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

- Mi princesa… ya todo paso, no te preocupes por eso ahora, ese hombre va a tener que rendirle cuentas a la ley por lo que hizo… te juro que tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de ello, lo que pasaron Fabrizio y tú no se quedara impune – Le aseguro la mujer mirándola a los ojos.

Después de unos minutos ya la chica se encontraba dormida, la mujer la contemplaba sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho con tan solo imaginar el peligro al cual estuvo expuesta su hija, si no hubiese sido por la decisión de Fabrizio y lo arriesgado que fue ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiese sucedido? Nada más de pensarlo su corazón se llenaba de odio contra ese desgraciado.

Fabrizio intento contarle todo a su padre pero este le sugirió que lo mejor era que descansara, se veía tan agotado que seguramente en cualquier momento se desplomaba, aunque un poco renuente el joven acepto pues su padre tenia razón, pero estaba tan cansado que no lograba conciliar el sueño, no sin antes hablar algunas cosas al menos con él, por ejemplo la nota que había recibido, las cosas que les quitaron a él y a Fransheska y los planes de estos… prefirió de momento no hablar de Enzo Martoglio pues nada mas de pensar en él deseaba salir de allí para buscarlo y matarlo con su propias manos como una vez se lo había advertido. Sin embargo se calmo y prefirió hacerlo en otro momento, lo primero era mantener segura a su familia, estaba seguro que si su padre sabia todo ahora como se encontraba la situación, llenos de rabia y tanta tensión lo mas probable es que hubiese terminado por ir él mismo hasta donde Martoglio; así que lo mejor era esperar para arreglar cuentas con este y actuar con normalidad, todos debían dar la impresión que seguían las instrucciones de estos hombres, su padre iría hasta la oficina y después al banco, hablaría del dinero que necesitaba con algunos de los socios… el plan de Martoglio debía seguir su curso si no querían arriesgarse.

Marion despertó, buscando a tientas con los ojos cerrados a su lado, pero solo se encontró con un hueco, abrió los ojos lentamente parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarlos, encontrándose a Fabrizio parado junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida, se podía apreciar fácilmente que no había logrado dormir.

Fabrizio al sentir a Marion moverse en la cama volvió la vista hacia ella, quien se levanto y se encamino hasta él abrazándolo, descanso la cabeza en la espalda del joven, mirándolo a segundos dándose cuenta de que había estado llorando, mientras él acariciaba los antebrazos que cerraban su cintura.

- No has podido dormir… ¿Aun tienes ese mal presentimiento? – Le pregunto y él asintió en silencio.

- Esta presión en el pecho no me deja respirar, no es normal esto Marión. – Dijo apenas en un susurro. – Se que algo le pasa a mi hermana.

- Hagamos una cosa, ve a darte un baño mientras voy a hablar con Manuelle, para ir a la casa del teniente Pétain a ver en que nos ayuda él… ¿Te parece bien? – Tomando la mano de Fabrizio entre la de ella y depositándole un beso, él asintió en silencio para luego tomarla a ella por las manos para colocarla frente a él le dio un suave beso en los labios y se encamino al baño, al tiempo que Marión se coloco la bata que hacia juego con su dormilona color rosa vieja.

Cuando Fabrizio salió del baño Marion entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

- Ya hable con él me dice que si, que el teniente tiene contactos en Italia, pero en Roma, de todas maneras haremos el intento, se esta preparando para que vamos hasta su casa. – Marion Hablaba mientras buscaba ropa para Fabrizio quien se frotaba los cabellos húmedos con una toalla, ella coloco las prendas sobre la cama.

- Gracias amor… - Acercándose hasta ella y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz y otro en la frente.

- Vístete y despiertas a Joshua mientras me baño, para ayudarte a prepararlo. – Acoto la joven encaminándose al baño.

Luciano regreso a su casa y acordó con todos los empleados actuar de manera normal tal y como le había pedido Fabrizio, el joven le explico que lo mejor era hacerle creer a sus raptores que aun no había logrado llegar a su casa o al menos comunicarse con sus padres, necesitaban distraerlos, hacerles creer que aun seguían en algún lugar de Arezzo; el hombre que los trajo les dio detalles sobre este lugar que les sirvieron de mucho, pues seguramente los secuestradores pensarían que en lugar de viajar hasta Florencia, los chicos intentarían llegar hasta Montepulciano que era la ciudad mas cercana y desde allí comunicarse con sus padres para que estos los buscasen. Eso los mantendría ocupados centrando su búsqueda lejos de allí, mientras ellos permanecían en casa Renai, su madre insistió en quedarse en este lugar a acompañarlos… si los hombres vigilaban la casa no les parecía extraño que la mujer no saliese, en vista de lo grave del asunto seguramente pensaría que se quedaría en su habitación, bajo algún sedante que su esposo le administrarse.

El italiano envió al chofer y otro de los hombres de confianza hasta casa Renai para mantenerla vigilada, también hizo un par de llamadas y solicito unos tres mas para resguardar aun mas a su familia, confiaba que los secuestradores no notasen el movimiento de personas en casa Renai. Como solía hacer todos los días, se visto y salió rumbo a la empresa, un poco mas tarde de lo habitual pero dadas las circunstancias esto tampoco seria extraño. Cuando el auto llego al camino principal no vio nada fuera de lo normal, el camino se encontraba desierto; giro para tomar la ruta que lo llevase hasta Florencia actuando con la mayor tranquilidad posibles, minutos después vio que un auto azul oscuro iba detrás de él y aunque Luciano conducía muy despacio este no hacía ningún intento para adelantarlo por lo que de inmediato supo que eran esos hombres siguiéndolo, respiro profundamente e intento mantener la calma, como si no hubiese notado nada, el auto lo seguía a una distancia prudente y aunque en mas de una ocasión miro a través del espejo retrovisor para lograr verle los rostro esto era imposible. Cuando llego hasta su edificio el auto se detuvo una cuadra antes, mas los hombres se mantuvieron dentro de este, Luciano camino hacia el interior del edificio haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no mirar directamente el auto.

Saludo a todos los empleados que encontró en su camino intentando parecer casual, le dijo a su secretaria que no atendería a nadie ese día, ni llamadas, ni visitas, mensajes o cualquier otra cosas, necesitaba concentrarse en algo mas así que le pedía no ser molestado.

Después de cuarenta minutos estaban en la casa del teniente Pétain, quien se ofreció a ayudarlos, mientras el hombre hacia una llamada a Roma, a Fabrizio el corazón le latía tan rápida como dolorosamente, necesitaba tener noticias de su familia, mas que todo de Fransheska, porque por el momento se le hacia imposible viajar, al tiempo que la señora Hardon le ayudaba con el niño dormido en sus brazos y se lo llevo a unas de las habitaciones, Marion la acompaño para regresar después de unos minutos, Manuelle apreciaba la angustia en las facciones de su cuñado y el esfuerzo que hacia por respirar a pesar de tratar de disimularlo. En ese momento el teniente logro comunicarse y entablo una conversación en italiano con el teniente Cardona uno de los participes en la guerra, para suerte de Fabrizio tenia gente de confianza en Florencia, le dijo a Pétain que haría un par de llamadas y que él se la devolvería.

El teniente colgó y les hizo saber, trataban de mantener una conversación pero Fabrizio solo estaba pendiente del teléfono, al parecer el tiempo se había detenido y este no pensaba irrumpir con el sonido de una llamada entrante, se sobre salto cuando una de las puertas se abrió y entro una de las señoras del servicio con jugo de naranja y algunas galletas, colocándolos en el centro de la mesa, al tiempo que Marión buscaba en su bolso el medicamento de Fabrizio, él tomo un vaso y le extendió la mano para tomar los comprimidos blanco y amarillo que ella le ofrecía, para luego llevárselos a la boca y pasarlos con un poco de jugo, cuando colocaba el vaso en la mesa por fin el teléfono sonó, el teniente descolgó y hablo, todo parecía indicar que eran buenas noticias, por lo que le pidió a Fabrizio varios datos, entre estos el apellido, el nombre de los laboratorios, la ubicación. Los cuales Pétain le suministro a Cardona, para colgar… pero antes de hacerlo Fabrizio les dijo que no dejaran saber que era de parte de él, solo quería tener información, que fueran discretos, el teniente Italiano le hizo saber que al parecer Mastrionanni llamaría a los laboratorios y también a la casa, que apenas tuviese información volvería a comunicarse con él.

Marión le pidió a Fabrizio que la acompañara al jardín para que tomara un poco de aire fresco, esto lo haría calmarse un poco, mientras regresaban la llamada, Pétain le dijo que acompañara a Marión que apenas el teléfono sonara lo enviaría a buscar, no ganaba nada esperando ahí, ya que eso tomaría su tiempo, el joven aunque renuente se puso de pie y se encamino.

Ya en el jardín se acercaron hasta una fuente la rubia en un movimiento ágil se sentó al borde de concreto, Fabrizio se mantuvo de pie ubicándose en medio de las piernas de la joven y llevando sus manos hasta la cintura de ella quien acariciaba las mejillas de él y le acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas.

- Ya veras como tu hermana se encuentra bien.

- Eso espero amor, espero y esto solo sea un mal presentimiento nada mas, no se que haría si le pasara algo a mi campanita, Marion… si le pasa algo a ella yo… yo no lo soportaría… - El joven hablaba con la voz quebrada, pero Marión lo detuvo.

- No digas eso… tu hermana esta bien, ya veras… - Acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente.

- Solo espero y que… que al menos Fabrizio la cuide… que tal y como me dijo en el sueño no deje que le pase nada.

- Fabrizio eres tu mi vida… - Susurro ella.

- No… no Marión el que esta con mi familia es Fabrizio Di Carlo… él ocupa mi puesto… ese puesto que perdí el día que decidí enlistarme, ya no tengo nada que hacer hay y bien lo sabes… amor que voy hacer yo ahí, ya no soy ese joven que los abandono, ellos buscaron la manera de reemplazarme de…

- Fabrizio no es que vas hacer tu ahí… ni quienes son ellos con él… aquí el problema es quien eres tú sin ellos, sin tu familia… ¿sabes que? mejor no hablemos de esto ahora… porque no quiero angustiarte mas de lo que ya estas, solo piensa mi amor, quien eres tú sin tu familia.

- Tengo mi familia… Marion, tú eres mi familia… Joshua, Manuelle son mi familia.

- No… no Fabrizio, nosotros solo somos una parte y no me digas que con eso basta porque no es así y bien lo sabes… ahora deja de ser tan terco que pareces un burro pequeño. – Dijo apretándole la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Parezco un que? – Pregunto sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Un burro pequeño… acaso no los has visto… uno lo jala para un lado y ellos se van por otro… es que… que – Interrumpiéndose con una carcajada ante la cara de Fabrizio.

- Si yo soy un burro… ¿Entonces que serás tú?. – Acoto con tono serio, que ni él mismo se creía.

- Yo no soy terca… no lo soy. – Dándole un beso en los labios. – Mi burrito.

- Para tu información no soy un burro, era un buen caballo… - Al tiempo que el tono de melancolía lo invadía al recordar cuando cargaba a Fransheska en su espalda simulando uno. Marión lo percibió inmediatamente por lo que no dejaría que volviera a angustiarse.

- Un buen caballo… bueno físicamente aparentas ser uno, pero en el carácter sigues siendo un burro. – Le dijo con burla.

- Si soy un burro tú eres una hiena… - Acoto riéndose, al tiempo que ella se puso seria. – Hermosa eso si… - Continuo él.

- Ahí viene el suricato… - Dijo ella mirando donde venia Joshua corriendo y él se volvió a verlo.

- Excelente resultado de la combinación de Burro y Hiena. – Acoto al tiempo que le depositaba un beso en los labios para luego voltearse y atrapar al niño en sus brazos, en ese momento desde la puerta que daba al jardín Manuelle le hacia un ademan para que se acercara, Fabrizio se encamino con paso rápido al interior donde Pétain hablaba con Cardona, el joven tomó asiento con Joshua en la piernas, atento a cada palabra dicha por el teniente, después de unos siete minutos al teléfono colgó.

- Fabrizio al parecer todo esta normal, Mastrionanni se encargo personalmente en llamar a los Laboratorios y lo atendió Carlota ¿Sabes quien es? – Le pregunto Pétain al joven.

- Si es la secretaria de mi padre. – Se apresuro a responder.

- Bueno ella dejo saber que el señor Luciano llego a su oficina, pero no pudieron comunicárselo porque estaba sumamente ocupado… después llamaron a tu casa y hablaron con Anna.

- Anna… - Dijo al tiempo que se le quebraba la voz. – Si… si Anna es… era mi nana. – Acoto corrigiéndose.

- Anna si fue un poco más discreta, solo pidió información para que cuando el señor regresara se comunicara con él, pero según Mastrionanni todo parece tranquilo, envió a dos reservas de particular a los laboratorios y al teatro que has dicho, pero no vieron llegar a ninguna joven con las descripciones de tu hermana, a lo mejor y ya no asista al teatro… hace mucho tiempo que no sabes de ellos y no es suficiente la información que has suministrado, de todas maneras Mastrionanni va a enviar durante esta semana a los reservas a ver que mas pueden investigar… eso es todo lo que tengo… ahora solo te queda tranquilizarte y esperar.

- Estoy mas tranquilo… muchas gracias señor… de verdad muchas gracias.

- De nada muchacho. - Después de esto se quedaron hasta el almuerzo por petición de la esposa de Pétain, para regresar al terminar este a su casa pues Marión debía descansar ya que le tocaba el turno de la noche en el hospital.

El Sol comenzaba a caer cuando Luciano entraba de nuevo a casa Renai, esta vez fue recibido por los hombres que había enviado a buscar para que cuidaran de esta, les envió un telegrama a los Andley para comentarles la decisión que había tomado y a los Lombardi que se encontraban en Roma para pedirles su autorización contándoles en resumen la situación que atravesaban, eran amigos desde hacia mucho y personas de su entera confianza por lo cual no tuvo inconvenientes con ellos, por el contrario se ofrecieron a recibir a los chicos en Roma si deseaban enviarlos hasta allá, pero Luciano sabia que eso era arriesgado, pues hasta donde había logrado investigar acerca de Enzo Martoglio este hombre era de cuidado, tenia muchos contactos en las líneas del fascismo y las personas con la cuales se relacionaba eran en su mayoría peligrosos delincuentes que tras la fachada de dirigentes políticos hacían y deshacían a su antojo. Fabrizio aun no le había confirmado que este se encontraba involucrado, pero algo en la actitud del chico lo dejaba ver, también en la de su hija… su pobre hija quien como si no hubiese pasado ya por suficientes episodios traumáticos cuando era apenas una chica, ahora tenía que atravesar este evento tan desagradable.

- Buenas tardes padre – Escucho la voz de Fabrizio que lo saco de sus pensamientos. El joven bajaba las escaleras y Luciano pudo notar que se veía mas descansado.

- Buenas tardes hijo ¿Cómo te sientes? – Lo saludo acercándose hasta él.

- Bien… vi que redoblaron la vigilancia aquí… ¿Cómo están en la casa? – Pregunto mirando por la ventana y después posando la mirada de nuevo en su padre.

- Todo normal, como lo sugeriste… fui hasta la oficina y estuve allí hasta el mediodía, después pase por el banco y hable con algunos de los socios… - Se detuvo pues no sabia si contarle o no sobre el auto que lo había seguido.

- Perfecto… ¿Sucedió algo mas? Lo noto un poco tenso – Menciono colocándole una mano en el hombro mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- No – Mintió pero enseguida vio que este no le creía, levanto una ceja en señal de desconfianza, así que se apresuro a agregar – Bueno si… esta mañana cuando iba camino a la oficina a los pocos minutos de salir vi un auto que me seguía, se mantuvo a cierta distancia pero algo me decía que eran esos tipos, sabes lo lento que soy para conducir… y hoy lo hice además con alevosía, pero ellos no intentaron adelantarme en ningún momento – Explico con voz calmada.

- ¡Miserables! Están tratando de intimidarlos, o que tengamos algún descuido para atacar de nuevo… ese hijo de puta no se quedara tranquilo – Exploto el joven con una rabia en la voz que Luciano nunca en su vida le había escuchado.

- ¿De quien hablas Fabrizio? – Pregunto entreviendo la respuesta. El joven vacilo un poco pero después se volvió a mirarlo y le hizo un ademan para que lo acompañase hasta el despacho.

- El hombre que planeo todo esto del secuestro fue Enzo Martoglio – Respondió a la pregunta de su padre cuando verifico que nadie los escuchaba. Su padre no parecía sorprendido y con ademan lo insto a que continuase – Nosotros escuchamos cuando hablaban de él… fue justo antes de salir de allí, no mencione nada delante de Fran para no asustarla aun mas de lo que ya esta, pero dudo que ese hombre hubiese estado interesado nada mas en el dinero del rescate, es mas podría jurar que sus intensiones eran muy claras… en el tiempo que estuvimos prisioneros él no dejaba de mirarla… - Se detuvo sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba presa de la ira.

- ¿Piensas que intentara hacer algo nuevamente contra ella? – Inquirió el hombre sintiendo un dolor dentro de su pecho, mientras su propio odio crecía.

- No me cabe la menor duda… ese miserable esta obsesionado con ella, quiere tenerla a como dé lugar y estoy seguro que no le importaría hacerle daño con tal de lograr su cometido – Contesto con seguridad mientras su rostro se tensaba. – Tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato – Sentencio mirando a su padre.

- Por supuesto tenemos que… - En ese momento fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta. – Adelante – Menciono con cautela indicándole a Fabrizio que tomara asiento.

- Aquí están, los estaba buscando… - Se detuvo al ver los rostros de su esposo e hijo - ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió mirando a ambos.

- Nada Fiorella, solo hablamos sobre algunas cosas importantes que debemos resolver, pero todo esta bien mujer no te preocupes – Respondió el hombre con tranquilidad.

- Cosas importantes… supongo que es sobre Fran ¿No es así? – Pregunto de nuevo mirando a su esposo esta vez directamente a los ojos, este asintió en silencio y se disponía a hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió – En ese caso no me pidas que no me preocupe o intentes mantenerme al margen de la situación… no me gustaría verme en la obligación de recordarte que Fransheska también es mi hija – Menciono sin disimular la rabia en su voz.

- Nadie intenta mantenerte al margen de esto mujer… simplemente no queremos que te angusties por cosas que nosotros podemos resolver – Le explico Luciano sorprendido.

- Mi padre tiene razón, no queremos que ni usted ni Fransheska se angustien por esto madre, es solo eso – Acoto el joven mirándola, nunca antes había visto a su madre hablar así.

- Lo siento… lo siento, es que toda esta situación me tiene muy tensa y… me aterra pensar que algo le puede pasar a mi niña, cada vez que pienso en el peligro que corrió – Menciono caminando hasta su hijo – Nunca voy a tener como agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella – Agrego mirando a Fabrizio a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.

- No tiene nada que agradecer madre… Fran es mi hermana y no permitiría nunca que algo malo le sucediese – Dijo él un tanto desconcertado. Luciano notando esto decidió retomar el tema.

- Bueno… ahora lo primero es tomar una decisión referente a Fransheska, para mí lo mejor seria que siguiéramos con los planes de su viaje a París… solo que habrá una modificación en este – Indicó mirando a su esposa y a Fabrizio.

- ¿Cuál seria? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mirando al hombre.

- Tú debes irte con ella Fabrizio – Respondió con voz segura.

- ¡No! Padre yo no puedo irme y dejarlos aquí solo a merced de ese loco… en cuanto se entere que ni Fran ni yo estamos en Italia puede arremeter contra ustedes – Expreso con angustia.

- Fabrizio por favor, debes tratar de entender hijo… ni tú ni Fransheska están seguros aquí, ese hombre tiene una obsesión con tu hermana y un odio completamente infundado contra ti, le haz hecho frente en mas de una oportunidad y arruinaste sus planes, crees que vacilara en hacer algo si se le presenta la oportunidad – Menciono su padre.

- Yo no le tengo miedo – Aseguro con rabia en la voz y una mirada amenazante.

- No se trata de eso Fabrizio, pero tu padre tiene razón hijo… según lo que les he escuchado ese señor… Martoglio es peligroso y no dudara en hacerte daño a ti si te quedas, además no puedes dejar a Fran sola – Dijo la mujer intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

- Tal vez Fransheska tampoco desee dejarlos solos, podemos quedarnos aquí en tanto las autoridades actúan – Indicó él mirando a sus padres.

- Pues habrá que convencerla Fabrizio, es lo mas seguro para ella… y también para ti, la gente que se relaciona con ese hombre tiene muchos amigos dentro del fascismo, sabes que ahora nada de lo que ellos hagan se considera un delito… la mayoría de sus fechorías quedan inmunes… - El joven lo interrumpió.

- Entonces con más razón, no pienso moverme de aquí y dejarlos a su alcance, para que se vengue de nosotros en ustedes, no pienso discutir ni su seguridad ni la de Fransheska… les puedo jurar que se hombre no se acercara mas a mi hermana, así tenga que matarlo con mis propias manos – Expreso con tanta furia que hizo temblar a la mujer, se coloco de pie y salió del lugar hecho un torbellino, lanzando la puerta con tanta fuerza que el golpe retumbo en todo el lugar.

* * *

_**Ya brilla la aurora fantástica, incierta,  
Velada en su manto de rico tisú.  
¿Por qué, niña hermosa, no se abre tu puerta?  
¿Por qué cuando el alba las flores despierta  
Durmiendo estás tú?**_

_**Llamando a tu puerta, diciendo está el día:**_  
_**"Yo soy la esperanza que ahuyenta el dolor".**_  
_**El ave te dice: "Yo soy la armonía".**_  
_**Y yo, suspirando, te digo: "Alma mía,**_  
_**Yo soy el amor".**_

_**Ya brilla la aurora fantástica, incierta. Víctor Hugo.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	81. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

**Si falta el aire ayúdame…**

**Se valiente y no me falles***

Desde la ventana de su habitación Fransheska veía a Fabrizio caminando de un lado a otro en el jardín, hecho una furia, como un león enjaulado… había tanto odio dentro de él, como nunca antes pensó ver en su hermano, eso la lleno de miedo y mas al ser consciente del motivo que lo tenia en ese estado. Minutos antes de eso había escuchado a escondidas la conversación de sus padres y él en el despacho; tuvo que correr para esconderse cuando oyó los pasos de su hermano sobre el piso de madera y el peso en ellos.

Toda esta situación la hacia sentir horrible, todo esto era su culpa… pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ella para librar a su familia de esta desgracia? Ese hombre había llegado hasta este punto solo por la obsesión que ella había despertado en él, tal vez si… - Negó con la cabeza sintiendo como las lagrimas bañaban su rostro y el estomago se le revolvía – Ella sabia que ese hombre solo deseaba algo… que solo se quedaría tranquilo y hasta aceptaría marcharse para siempre de sus vidas y dejarlos en paz de una vez por todas si ella… - ¡Dios mío no puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo… es demasiado, no puedo! – Dejo escapar su voz presa de la desesperación, mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro e intentaba respirar para calmarse – Ni siquiera se atrevía a concretar en su cabeza la idea, le parecía repulsiva… seguramente su familia la rechazaría por ello, no comprenderían que lo haría por el bien de todos… y Albert ¡Dios mío Albert! Él seguramente la aborrecería… le daría la espalda, la odiaría… ni siquiera la miraría, aunque ella se esfuerce por explicarle, por hacerle entender que no tenia mas opción – Se dejo caer sobre la cama y rompió a llorar amargamente, se sentía frustrada, atada de manos… viendo como su familia estaba en peligro. No pudo contar cuanto tiempo estuvo allí tendida, llorando, temblando… pidiéndole a Dios una solución, que la iluminara para encontrar una salida a todo esto, algo donde ni su familia y el hombre a quien amaba se viesen afectados.

De pronto un toque en la puerta la hizo salir del alejamiento donde se encontraba, se acomodo un poco para que no notasen que estaba llorando, cosa que era imposible pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo, camino hasta el baño y desde este dio la orden para que entrasen.

- Fran – La llamo Fabrizio entrando a la habitación.

- Estoy en el baño, enseguida salgo – Respondió mientras se lavaba la cara. Cuando miro su reflejo en el espejo este no había mejorado mucho, pero ya no había nada mas que hacer. -¿Dormiste? – Menciono de regreso en la habitación caminando hasta la ventana donde se encontraba su hermano y lo abrazo por la espalda para evitar así que la viese mejor.

- Si… descanse, ¿Tú? – Pregunto mirándola por encima del hombro.

- También… seguramente el té ingles – Contesto intentando parecer tranquila.

- Fran… hace un momento estuvimos hablando de… es necesario que viajes hasta París como tenias planeado, tenemos que poner distancia entre… ese hombre y tú – Explico al tiempo que se volvía para mirarla a los ojos y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor al ver el rostro de su hermana, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por las horas de llanto, demacrada y sin esa hermosa luz que ella irradiaba – No debes temer Fran, nadie te hará daño campanita – Agrego abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasara con nuestros padres y contigo? – Pregunto un minuto después separándose un poco para mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

Él dejo libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió nuevamente posándolos en ella, le acaricio con ternura la mejilla, no soportaba ver esa mirada de angustia en los ojos de su hermana.

- Yo iré contigo a París… y nuestros padres nos alcanzaran dos días después… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué no se van con nosotros? – Inquirió desconcertada.

- No es prudente, debemos distraer el mayor tiempo posible a esos hombres… nuestro padre piensa que es mejor hacerles creer que aun seguimos en Florencia mientras se inician las investigaciones y para eso ellos deben permanecer en la ciudad al menos un par de días. – Respondió en tono calmado.

- Pero… ellos también corren peligro quedándose aquí… - El joven la interrumpió.

- No mas que tú… Fran, no quisiera atemorizarte mas aun, pero estos hombres son peligrosos, los hemos investigados y créeme es lo mejor, yo tampoco me quiero ir y dejarlos aquí sabiendo el peligro que corren… pero en estos momentos marcharnos es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ten por seguro que si nuestros padres no llegan en los dos días que le di como plazo yo mismo vendré a buscarlos – Sentencio con seguridad mirándola a los ojos.

La chica asintió en silencio y le tomó una mano apretándola con fuerza, para después darle un abrazo, sintiendo la seguridad que su familia podía brindarle, esa maravillosa protección que le daban… siempre, sin importar la situación que atravesaban o lo difícil de esta, ellos siempre intentaban por todos los medios mantenerse unidos. Esa noche bajaron a cenar todos juntos, conscientes que solo faltaban horas para separarse y aunque fuese por dos días, sabían esto seria muy difícil, no por la distancia sino por los sucesos que los habían llevado tomar esta decisión.

La desesperación, el miedo, la ira, la frustración; todas y cada una de ellas hacían estragos dentro de él, ya llevaba mas de veinticuatro horas estacionado en ese lugar a la espera de algún movimiento, señal o cualquier cosa que le dejase ver donde se encontraba ella; se mantenía en pie gracias al alto grado de opio que consumía, una costumbre que había adquirido desde muy joven, debido a su nivel de vida. Después de ser abandonado por sus supuestos amigos y compañeros ya no encontraba nada mas que llenar su cabeza de imágenes, los efectos de las drogas lo mantenían en un estado de continuos cambios de humor, a veces reía, otra lloraba, de repente tenia incontrolables ataque de rabia o terminaba por adormecerse pero al mas mínimo movimiento despertaba con un enorme grado de excitación que lo estaba volviéndolo loco. Cerró los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo, de inmediato los recuerdos lo invadieron.

Cuando regresaba del bar en una localidad cercana al lugar donde tenían a los Di Carlo, sentía que algo no andaba bien, no confiaba del todo en los hombres que había escogido Marcos; ya había trabajado con ellos y sabia lo imbéciles que podían llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones, solo esperaba que ninguno haya tenido la brillante idea de acercarse a Fransheska pues no duraría en matarlo con sus propias manos, ella era suya… suya y de nadie mas. Se estaba viendo realmente tentado a dejar que el grupo se quedara con el dinero y dejar vivo a Fabrizio Di Carlo, siempre y cuando la joven aceptase quedarse con él, estaba seguro que no lograría conformarse con solo tenerla un par de días, nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer como lo estaba por Fransheska Di Carlo, dentro de él crecía un sentimientos fuerte y contradictorio, por un lado la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y por el otro sentía que a veces la odiaba – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su compañero.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo al darse cuenta que el otro auto no se encontraba en el lugar. Estaciono haciendo chillar los neumáticos en el camino de tierra, bajo de este lanzando la puerta con tal fuerza que el sonido retumbo en todo el lugar.

Él miraba la imagen aun sin salir del estado de aturdimiento en el cual se encontraba, estaba paralizado, vio al jefe entrar a la casa casi corriendo mientras se colocaba la mascara, después de eso salió de nuevo lanzando todo tipo de improperios.

- ¡Baja de allí y ayúdame a ver que paso! – Le grito con furia - ¡Se escaparon! ¡¿Acaso no lo ves? – Pregunto en el mismo tono viendo como el hombre se queda sin hacer nada.

Al fin este salió y camino con pasos lentos hasta el interior de la casa, sus ojos se toparon con la habitación donde se encontraba los Di Carlo vacía, no habían señales ni de los chicos ni de sus cómplices, solo en ese momento fue totalmente consciente de lo grave de la situación, corrió para subir al auto y salir a buscarlos, ya en este se encontraba el jefe acelerando en neutro, el hombre entro y se notaba en su rostro la tensión y la furia. Giraron levantando una nube de polvo y se disponían a tomar la vía principal cuando vieron llegar el otro auto, se detuvieron forzando el que ellos ocupaban, este no se había detenido bien cuando Enzo se lanzo y corrió hasta el otro con la esperanza de ver dentro de este a los jóvenes, o al menos a la chica.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios están? – Pregunto con tanta cólera que los otros se sintieron intimidados. - ¡Hablen! – Les ordeno en el mismo tono.

- Escaparon… no… no sabemos como lograron hacerlo… nosotros estábamos vigilándolos, no nos movimos de aquí un solo momento… en varias ocasiones fuimos a verificar que todo estuviese bien… - El jefe lo detuvo al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba por la actitud de Enzo.

- Cuéntanos con detalle todo lo que paso – Hablo con calma mirando al joven a los ojos.

- Yo… nosotros estamos aquí vigilando tal como usted ordeno, todo se notaba tranquilo… pensamos que se habían quedado dormidos, sin embargo entrabamos para verificar, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, no se escuchaban ruidos… no teníamos como verificar que… que seguían allí pues usted tenia la llave, así que nos mantuvimos alerta a cualquier novedad, no pasaba nada… - Otro de los hombres lo interrumpió.

- Yo fui al baño… pase cerca del lugar y me pareció extraño que todo estuviese tan silencioso, esperaba escuchar a la chica llorando… el joven hablándole o cualquier otra cosa… esa gente no es de quedarse dormidos en un catre y menos en una situación como esta… cuando me acerque para tratar de escuchar algo mas me apoye en la puerta y esta cedió… la abrí de un golpe y ellos no estaban – Termino por decir mirando al jefe a los ojos.

- ¡Malditos se los dije! – Grito Martoglio mientras sus ojos despedían fuego. - ¡Les dije que tuvieran cuidado con Di Carlo! ¡¿Acaso no escucharon cuando les dije que él había estado en la guerra? – Agrego en el mismo tono intentando llegar hasta uno de ellos.

- ¡Cálmate! – Le advirtió Marcos tomándolo del brazo con fuerza. - ¿Hace cuanto fue eso? – Pregunto observando a los hombres.

- Una media hora… tal vez un poco mas, nosotros salimos de inmediato a recorrer todos los alrededores para buscarlos pero… - Se detuvo al ver que este hacia un ademan con la mano para que no siguiese.

- Subamos a los autos y comencemos de nuevo… ellos no conocen este lugar, van a pie y son unos niños mimados… si no él ella si, así que no podrán llegar muy lejos – Dijo con autoridad – Enzo tú vienes conmigo – Le ordeno al hombre que aun veía a los otros tres con ganas de matarlos.

Salieron como llevados por el diablo, recorrieron cada rincón de los alrededores, se detuvieron en las ruinas, a pesar que las chicos habían dicho que allí no estaban, buscaron la vía de Montepulciano, si el joven por casualidad conocía esta región lo primero que buscaría seria un lugar desde el cual poder comunicarse con sus padres. No había señal de ellos por ningún lado… en el camino, ni en el campo, ni en Montepulciano… no sé atrevían a preguntar a nadie para no levantar sospechas. Al no tener resultados decidieron regresar retomando el camino hasta Florencia, si los jóvenes habían optado por regresar a su casa por sus propios medios no tardarían mucho en encontrarlos; la ira en Enzo crecía a cada minuto que pasaba, sabia que si no encontraba a Fransheska cuanto antes ya jamás la tendría, la desesperación se apoderaba de él.

En vista que ninguna de las opciones anteriores les había resultado solventaron esperar en el camino de entrada a la casa de los Di Carlo, si los jóvenes habían tomado algún trasporte desde Montepulciano lo mas lógico es que ellos los viesen llegar, lo interceptarían de inmediato obligándolos a regresar, las horas pasaban y ellos seguían sin aparecer, tampoco salían autos desde la casa, nadie se atrevía a mover un musculo sin que el jefe lo ordenase. Sin embargo Enzo no podía contralarse, descendió del auto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, aun se encontraban oscuro por lo cual no había peligro aparente.

- Enzo intenta relajarte… con esa actitud no ganas nada – Menciono con voz tranquila el jefe.

- Tampoco lo hago quedándome sentado como un idiota dentro del auto, para estúpidos ya tienes tres en aquel – Dijo señalando el otro vehículo – Son unos inútiles, una basura, no sirven para nada… aun no logro entender como pudieron dejar escapar a unos chicos que apenas sin han salido de la burbuja donde viven… definitivamente la idiotez nunca deja de sorprenderme, he visto mucha en mi vida, pero nunca de este tamaño – Hablaba caminando de un lugar a otro y mirándolos con desprecio.

- ¡Ya basta Martoglio! – Grito uno de los hombres bajando del auto y camino hasta él de manera amenazante mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¡¿Te duele que te diga la verdad? – Pregunto aceptando el reto – Son una porquería – Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- Yo no te voy a permitir un insulto mas – Lo amenazo señalándolo con el dedo.

- Me vas a permitir lo que me de la gana animal… tú y los otros dos pendejos dentro de ese auto son unas bestias, solo tenían que cuidar a unos niños y los dejan ir – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que la "niña" no te desee ni a cien metros de distancia… no vengas a descargar tus frustraciones en nosotros, se cometió un error… eso nadie lo niega, pero no por eso voy a dejar que descargues tus perversiones insatisfechas insultándonos – Sentencio con furia.

- ¡Cállate miserable! - Grito propinándole un golpe en la nariz que le rompió el tabique.

El otro reacciono de inmediato y le asesto uno en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, después le dio uno mas en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer a tierra. Enzo reacciono propinándole una patada desde atrás que lo hizo caer, el golpe fue seco y resonó en todo el lugar, saco el arma que llevaba en la espalda, se coloco encima de este y lo apunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Basta ya carajo! ¡Enzo quita ese arma de la cara de Tomás ahora! – Le ordeno con tono imperativo cerca de ellos.

- Quítateme de encima que yo no soy tu muñequita Di Carlo –Menciono con burla sabiendo que tenia el apoyo del jefe, mientras le sonreía.

En ese momento Enzo se cegó por la ira que lo consumía y le cayo a golpes con la culata del revolver en el rostro, uno tras otro de manera enloquecida, le estaba destrozando el rostro al hombre, este no logro defenderse pues el primer golpe lo dejo aturdido. Los demás corrieron hasta estos y los separaron. Enzo parecía estar poseído por el demonio.

- Enzo cálmate y dame el arma – Le pidió con voz calmada el jefe – Por favor – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos sin acercarse.

- ¡No! ¡Necesito encontrar a Fransheska ahora! – Grito iracundo apuntándolos con el arma.

- Lo vamos a hacer, pero debes calmarte… mírame, entrégame el arma y te prometo que te acompaño a buscarla hasta el ultimo rincón de Florencia… pero debes calmarte – Este hablaba sin apartar la mirada del hombre, dio un par de pasos pero al ver en los ojos de Enzo una sombra se detuvo, respiro profundamente y continuo – Solo estas complicando mas las cosas… esta amaneciendo Enzo, si no decidimos que hacer en este momento lo mas seguro es que nunca podamos encontrar a Fransheska de nuevo – Agrego mirándolo.

- ¡Quiero que ellos salgan de mi vista ahora! – Exigió mirando a los tres hombres, el que había golpeado aun seguía en el suelo inconsciente mientras la sangre de sus heridas machaba la tierra.

- Esta bien… ellos se van – Dijo y le hizo un ademan a estos para que tomaran al herido y se fueran de allí - Las cosas se van a hacer tal cual indiques, pero ahora debes tranquilizarte, solo así lograremos pensar en algo que nos sirva – Acoto mirándolo.

Al fin el joven había cedido, camino hasta el jefe y le entrego el arma, subió al auto y recibió unos trapos que este le pasaba para limpiarse la sangre que tenia en el rostro, con su camisa no se podía hacer mucho, así que decidió quitársela quedándose solo en franelilla. – Fue sacado de sus recuerdos por el motor de un auto que se acercaba, se deslizo en el interior del suyo y vio salir a Luciano Di Carlo, el hombre iba solo como de costumbre, su rostro se notaba tenso, demacrado, seguramente no había dormido, pero no había señales ni del hijo, la mujer o Fransheska.

- Esto no puede ser posible – Dijo en voz alta llevándose las manos hasta el rostro y restregándolo para alejar de él ese estado de aturdimiento - ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde? – Pregunto frustrado.

Ahora se encontraba solo, después de la pelea con el imbécil de Tomás, el jefe le había dado unos tragos del licor que llevaba en el auto, junto a unas pastillas que él rechazo en un principio, pero que termino aceptando por insistencia de este. Lo había dormido y para cuando despertó ya no estaba por ningún lado, dio una vueltas por la ciudad para buscarlos pero todo fue inútil, después regreso a este lugar y no se ha alejado de allí… esperaba… esperaba.

En la estación del tren ya se encontraban Fabrizio, Fransheska y Fiorella dentro de un auto a la espera que anunciaran el que tenia destino a París; Luciano había llegado hasta su oficina y una vez en esta había cambiado de auto para despistar a los secuestradores por si estos aun lo vigilaban, el auto que se había instalado en la carretera cerca de su casa desde el rapto aun seguía allí, era el mismo de eso no le cabía la menor duda; solo esperaba que los chicos estuviesen lejos de Florencia para contactar a las autoridades y denunciarlo.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunto a su hijo una vez dentro del auto que ocupaban.

- Bien… - Contesto y le hizo un gesto para saber si había novedad. Su padre le respondió también con un gesto.

El hombre se acerco a Fransheska quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero con Fiorella, la chica se notaba cansada, la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño y cuando su padre le ofreció unos sedantes ella se negó, la verdad dormir solo la ponía peor pues no hacia mas que tener pesadillas; el hombre la rodeo con sus brazos colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho al tiempo que le daba suaves besos en la frente.

- Todo va a estar bien princesa… ya veras que dentro de poco están de regreso, seguros y a salvo – Menciono con ternura mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Lo sé padre… pero por favor, no intentes nada que sea peligroso… - Se detuvo al sentir que las lagrimas la desbordarían de nuevo.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, les prometí que dentro de dos días estaríamos con ustedes en París y así será Fransheska… ahora solo debes intentar descansar y olvidar este episodio tan desagradable – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

Se anuncio el tren con destino a París y los Di Carlo se dispusieron a bajar del auto no sin antes esperar la autorización de los guardaespaldas que vigilaban todo a su alrededor, los hombres se encontraba en la estación comportándose de manera casual, eran unos cinco... exagerado para Fabrizio, pero necesario para su padre. Ya en los andenes Fiorella camino hasta ellos y los abrazo con fuerza mientras le daba besos y los miraba a los ojos.

- Cuídense mucho por favor, Fabrizio no te preocupes por nosotros… tu padre te prometió que estarías con ustedes y lo haremos – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con ternura.

- No sé preocupe madre, hare todo lo que mi padre ha pedido – Expreso él tomando la mano de la mujer para darle un beso en esta y abrazarla de nuevo – Nos vemos en dos días – Agrego.

- Fran, princesa… intenta dormir por favor, sé que estas muy angustiada por todo esto, pero no quiero que termines enfermándote, todo estará bien princesa… te lo prometo – Dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Mami por favor no… - La mujer la detuvo con una mirada – Nos vemos en dos días – Agrego entendiendo que no debía hablar de lo sucedido o lo que podía suceder. Le dio un gran abrazo a su madre y aunque lucho no pudo evitar llorar.

Luciano les hizo un ademan para que subieran al tren, despidiéndolo con un abrazo muy fuerte que esperaba les diese un poco de la seguridad que necesitaban, los chicos entraron a la maquina mientras ellos los observaban desde los andenes y los despedían con una sonrisa que por supuesto no iluminaba sus ojos, pero era lo mejor… ambos lo sabían.

Manuelle estaba frente al espejo, mientras movían ágilmente las navajas en su mandíbula, cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta, por lo que invito a pasar.

- Bueno días papito. – Saludo la rubia llegando hasta él dándole un beso en la frente. – ¿Te ayudo? – Tomando las navajas ante lo cual Manuelle la miraba a la cara, ella busco una silla y empezó a rasurarlo. – ¿Que quieres desayunar hoy?

- Lo que sea Marión sabes que no soy exigente ¿Dime que favor quieres ahora? – Conocía muy bien a su hermana.

- ¿Como sabes que necesito un favor? – Limpiando la navaja en la toalla.

- Te conozco. – Alzando la cabeza para que rasurara con mas facilidad.

- Veras Manuelle, es que Fabrizio ha hecho de todo por los documentos y tú eres consiente de eso, solo que se lo niegan y el del afán en que nos casemos eres tú…

- Tienen que casarse, tú mereces respeto.

- Bueno por eso lo digo, le dicen que tiene que ir a buscarlos a Florencia, pero como va a viajar si no posee ningún tipo de documentación… no se porque exigen tanto… el teniente Pétain, aun esta en el oficio, tal vez él podría ayudar, pueden inventarse algo.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que haga corrupción militar? – Pregunto tranquilamente levantando una ceja.

- No… no… solo que él podría ayudar, sabes hacer un poco de presión a la embajada o él también conoce altos mandos en Italia con los que hablo para saber como se encontraba la familia de Fabrizio, creo que a los militares le harían mas caso que a un hombre con un pequeño, tal vez Fabrizio merece algo después de haberle servido tanto al país ¿No crees? A pesar de que fue Richard Macbeth es el mismo al fin y el teniente Pétain es uno de los pocos que conoce el secreto, sabes que yo no tengo mucha confianza con él pero a ti te quiere como a un hijo, un hijo siempre puede pedirle favores a sus padres. – Limpiándole con la toalla las mejillas.

- Marión… Marión… no puedo contigo, déjame ver que hago… pero no prometo nada.

- Papito… te quiero… eres el mejor. – Dándole besos en las mejillas.

- Si… si, ya deja… deja que eres una manipuladora.

- Papito no digas eso, ahora… sabes que tienes que hablar las cosas muy bien no te olvides que esta ese hombre allá. –Le dijo Marión en voz baja.

Ella le había contado a Manuelle por la situación que estaba pasando Fabrizio, también le mostro el diario y aunque este estaba renuente a creer que no eran hermanos el hecho del nombre lo desconcertaba, pero bien podría hacerse pasar por el hermano, ya una vez se hizo pasar por alguien que no era, claro esto no se lo decía a su hermana, porque esta le creía al marido con los ojos cerrados, si este le decía que la luna era de queso ella le creía y de paso iba y le daba un mordisco, observaba la imagen ya que era él quien mantenía el diario, en su habitación no querían que Fabrizio lo encontrara, Marión por saber un poco, pero Manuelle porque su instinto militar era su esencia y debía desenmascarar y creía mas que ese hombre fuese hermano de su cuñado a que no lo fuese, para él este par eran gemelos y el marido de su hermana ocultaba algo, porque no se comía el cuento de que era un impostor, no podría haber dos personas tan parecidas o si… si las hay, recuerda que habían dos soldados uno francés y el otro un Rumano que se parecían mucho eran casi iguales pero la actitud era distinta, siempre los confundía, nunca llego a saber quien era quien hasta que hablaban, entre ellos muchas veces se jugaban diciendo que el padre de ellos era el mismo y que tuvo aventuras, el otro decía que los separaron al nacer, pero nada de esto era cierto porque todo estaba fundamentado, caprichos de la naturaleza se decía Manuelle, entonces esa posibilidad existe, puede que la naturaleza también haya repetido a su cuñado y no lo duda, solo que se le hace sumamente difícil decir que el doble, vive en tu casa, con tus padres y que ellos no se hayan dado cuenta, por mas si es así y ese hombre era un impostor los padres de su cuñado si que no lo querían porque no reconocer las manías de un hijo, es triste.

- Está bien seré cuidadoso. – Respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos. – Ahora necesito alimentarme para pensar mejor las cosas. – Poniendo en marcha la silla para salir de la habitación.

Cuando los Di Carlo regresaron a su casa fueron recibidos por Anna, quien al ver el semblante de los señores no pudo mas que solidarizarse con ellos, la mujer había prácticamente criado a los chicos, los quería tanto como a sus propios hijos; por eso toda esta situación le dolía muchísimo. Fiorella estaba por subir a su habitación para intentar descansar y Luciano caminaba hacia el despacho cuando el timbre sonó captando su atención de inmediato, ambos se volvieron para mirar al ama de llaves que se dirigía a la puerta, la mujer abrió y recibió de manos del chico del correo la correspondencia del día. Los esposos respiraron aliviados, desde lo sucedido no habían tenido un momento de calma, se sobresaltaban con cualquier cosa.

- Señor Luciano – Menciono la mujer extendiéndole los sobres al dueño de la casa.

- Gracias Anna – Dijo con la mirada puesta en ellos, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente. Su mujer noto esto y camino de inmediato hasta él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto con voz estrangulada.

- No… bueno esto es algo extraño – Contesto tomando uno de los sobres en específico.

- ¿Qué es? – Inquirió de nuevo Fiorella interesada.

- Un telegrama de Albert Andley… con fecha de enviado hace dos días – Respondió aun desconcertado. La mujer lo miro sin lograr entender por lo cual él agrego – A penas ayer al mediodía le envié uno informándoles que nos ausentaríamos de la ciudad por un tiempo, se supone que debería estar recibiéndolo mañana - Explico.

- Ábrelo, tal vez sea… - Ella se detuvo para no mostrarle a su esposo sus absurdas esperanzas.

El hombre hizo lo que su mujer le pedía, coloco sobre una mesa cercana los demás sobres y procedió a abrir el del americano, desdoblo la hoja y poso sus ojos en las líneas.

**Chicago, 10 de septiembre de 1.921**

**Estimado amigo Luciano, **

**Hago llegar esta misiva hasta ustedes para saludarlos y esperar que todos se encuentren bien, el motivo de la misma no es alarmarlos, pero tenia la imperiosa necesidad de tener noticias sobre tu familia, en especial sobre Fransheska. Mantengo comunicación con ella a través de cartas, pero como comprenderás estas tardan mucho en llegar, así que me tome el atrevimiento de hacerte llegar este telegrama, no lo envió directamente a ella para no causar una impresión que pueda perturbarla… junto a este telegrama va otro enviado por Candy, como continuación del mismo, debido al poco espacio que nos permiten. **

**William Albert Andley. **

Fiorella busco de inmediato el otro mensaje que se encontraba entre la demás correspondencia, su mirado le dedico una mirada indicándole que lo abriese y esta lo hizo de inmediato con dedos temblorosos, desdoblo la hoja frente a su ojos de manera que también su esposo pudiese leer el contenido de la misma.

**Chicago, 10 de septiembre de 1.921 **

**Estimado señor Luciano, **

**Como ya mi hermano le ha explicado en el mensaje anterior, el motivo de este telegrama es tener noticias sobre ustedes, por un extraño motivo que no sabíamos como explicar nos hemos sentido algo perturbados desde hace un par de días, en especial el día de hoy, esta angustia por ilógica que parezca se hace mas fuerte cada vez que pensamos en Fabrizio y Fransheska, es por ello que tomamos la iniciativa de escribirles con tal urgencia, les agradeceríamos infinitamente nos haga llegar una respuesta en cuanto le sea posible, deseando de todo corazón que se encuentren en perfectas condiciones y verlos pronto, su amiga. **

**Candice White Andley. **

Los esposos se miraron en silencio sin lograr salir de su asombro, al parecer los jóvenes habían presentido lo que le sucedía a sus hijos. Fiorella releyó el telegrama de Candy y sus ojos se abrieron aun más cuando la chica menciona el día que fue más fuerte esa angustia en ellos. Exactamente el día del secuestro de sus hijos.

- No creo que esos hombres hayan buscando la manera de comunicarse con Albert… - La mujer lo detuvo mirándolo.

- Según los telegramas, ellos tenían un presentimiento… en ningún momento hablan de una certeza o alguna nota que hayan recibido alertándolos sobre algo, es probable que esos hombres hayan pensado en enviar telegramas a Albert también para solicitar mas dinero… pero, es probable que no hayan logrado hacerlo – Menciono Fiorella con la mirada ausente.

- Si tienes razón, en ese caso lo mejor será enviarle de inmediato un telegrama a Albert haciéndole saber que todo esta bien y que los chicos se encuentran fuera de peligro, la cuestión es que un telegrama no me permitirá explicarle todo lo sucedido – Dijo con la mirada puesta en la hoja.

- No le comentes todo, solo hazle saber que los chicos están bien en París y que puede comunicarse con ellos, dale la dirección de la casa que rentaste – Acoto ella mirándolo.

El hombre asintió en silencio y salió junto a su esposa hacia el despacho, tomó lo necesario para escribir el mensaje, después de hacer tres intentos ayudado por su esposa, lograron expresar lo que a su consideración lograría tranquilizar a los americanos, después de eso envió al chofer hasta Florencia para enviar el mensaje de manera urgente.

Albert caminaba de un lugar a otro de su oficina, se lleva las manos al cabello y las dejaba correr hasta entrelazarlas en su nuca, su mirada se perdía en las calles del centro de Chicago que cada día crecía más. Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, debía tranquilizarse… aunque este dolor había disminuido de manera considerable en los últimos días, aun sentía esa angustia que no lograba explicarse; lo peor de todo es que estaba consciente que esta presión en el pecho solo se alejaría de si en cuanto recibiera noticias de Florencia, para su frustración los telegramas que había enviado seguramente estarían llegando apenas el día de ayer si no ocurría ningún contratiempo… después de eso tendría que esperar dos largos e insoportables días para saber lo que con tanta urgencia necesitaba. Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volver al momento, se volvió para mirar y dar la orden, sus ojos enfocaron de inmediato la figura de su amigo y administrador.

- Albert acaba de llegar esto desde Florencia – Menciono captando la atención del joven.

Sin responder camino con paso apresurado hasta George y recibió lo que el hombre le extendía, al tiempo que le agradecía con un gesto que el hombre conocía, intento contralar la ansiedad que lo consumía, respiro profundamente y con cuidado comenzó a abrir el sobre, era un telegrama con carácter de urgente. Un vacio se había instalado en su pecho y su manos comenzaron a temblar antes de leer y al ser consciente que este telegrama había sido enviado antes que el suyo llegara, por lo cual no tenia nada que ver con la noticia que esperaba, el dolor en su pecho lo había paralizado aun con la hoja doblaba en la mitad ocultando su contenido.

- George por favor léelo tú – Pidió con voz estrangulada mientras le extendía la hoja al hombre.

El moreno la recibió notando la actitud del joven, él sabia que Albert estaba demasiado ansioso por tener noticias de Florencia y ver que justo ahora que las tenía se negaba a conocerlas le parecía extraño, pero el semblante del joven le hizo saber que estaba lleno de pánico – Coloco la hoja frente a su ojos y comenzó a leer.

**Florencia, 11 de septiembre de 1.921**

**Estimado amigo Albert, **

**Te hago llegar esta nota para informarte que por razones de peso y ajenas a nuestra voluntad estaremos fuera de Florencia por un tiempo, cuestiones personales de suma importancia nos obligan a hacerlo; los asuntos del banco quedaran a cargo de personas de mi absoluta confianza y me comprometo contigo a vigilarlos desde Venecia donde pasare una temporada. Fransheska y Fabrizio viajaran hasta París, seguramente una vez instalados les escribirán para hacerles conocer la nueva dirección a donde enviar la correspondencia. **

**Me estaré comunicando contigo de nuevo en cuanto me sea posible, no te preocupes por nada, saludos a Candy y a tu familia. **

**Luciano Di Carlo Fourier.**

El hombre leyó el contenido en silencio y luego levanto la mirada para posarla sobre el joven que estaba a punto del desequilibrio, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para tranquilizarlo fue esbozar una sonrisa, acto seguido comenzó a leer en voz alta, con la suficiente calma necesaria para que Albert volviese a llenar sus pulmones de aire, pues era evidente que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Se fueron de Florencia? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- Si eso parece… mejor dicho ese es el motivo del telegrama, hacer de tu conocimiento que dejaran la ciudad por un tiempo. – Contesto con tranquilidad.

- Pero… no entiendo, según lo que allí exponen se van por asuntos ajenos a su voluntad… - George lo detuvo viendo que el semblante del joven se tornaba sombrío de nuevo.

- Tal vez la enfermedad de algún familiar… u otros negocios que deban atender, pueden existir cientos de probabilidades Albert… - Ahora fue el turno del rubio para interrumpirlo.

- Si ese fuese el caso… que no lo creo ¿Por qué Fransheska y Fabrizio se van a París y ellos a Venecia? – Se pregunto desconcertado – La verdad todo esto me resulta muy extraño George, no quiero sonar paranoico, pero algo me dice que el motivo que los llevo a dejar su casa en Florencia es mucho mas grave, tengo que descartar tus opciones, pues si fuese un familiar enfermo todos viajarían juntos… y si fuese algún negocio, no es necesario que viajen todos, generalmente de eso se encargaba Luciano o Fabrizio… ¿Por qué también se marchan Fiorella y Fransheska? – Pregunto sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a anunciarse.

- No lo sé… pero no debes desesperarte, tal vez exista una explicación lógica y sencilla a todo esto, seguramente ya habrán recibido el telegrama que enviaste, debes tener paciencia y esperar por su respuesta – Le aconsejo el moreno mirándolo a los ojos.

- Creo que no tengo más opción – Dijo sentándose en el sillón detrás del escritorio con actitud de derrota, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.

George le entrego la misiva antes de salir y dejarlo solo, nunca antes había visto a Albert tan preocupado por algo, bueno solo cuando ocurrió la muerte de su amigo hijo del duque de Grandchester y después de ello la situación que atravesó Candy; pero justo ahora el chico lucía como si llevase el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas.

En cuanto Albert llego a su casa busco a Candy para hacerle saber las noticias que había recibido el día de hoy, la chica en principio se emociono pensando que todo ese extraño presentimiento había estado mal infundado, ya que al parecer los jóvenes y sus padres se encontraban bien. Aunque no pudo evitar que todo esto le resultara sospecho cuando Albert le hizo saber sus dudas, al igual que George ella trataba de buscarle una explicación lógica, más para tranquilizar a su hermano que a ella misma. Sabia que él estaba demasiado tenso con toda esta situación y dejarle ver sus miedos no le ayudarían en nada, así que decidió acoplarse a las teorías de George quien tenía mas experiencia… al menos eso deseaba, que este no se equivocase y todo estuviese bien.

A su llegada a París los jóvenes Di Carlo se instalaron en la casa de Edith Dupont; solo pasarían un par de días allí pues a la llegada de sus padres se trasladarían hasta la casa que habían rentado para pasar al menos un mes en este lugar. Aunque la francesa tenía la esperanza de contar con la compañía de Fransheska por más tiempo la chica alego que no deseaba interponerse en su rutina de estudios o familiar. Pero se comprometió con esta a visitarla con frecuencia, salir de compras, a eventos culturales o alguna fiesta de esas que a ambas les encantaban. Fabrizio se mostro de acuerdo con la agenda que deseaba seguir Edith, lo que mas necesitaba su hermana en estos momentos era distraerse, alejar de su cabeza todo lo ocurrido; él por su parte se dedicaría a ayudar a su padre con los negocios desde aquí, aun no estaba del todo satisfecho con eso de haber salido huyendo de Florencia, pero sabia que no tenia mas opción por el momento, las palabras de su madre durante la ultima conversación que tuvieron lo hicieron reflexionar sobre todo esto. Su mirada se perdió en la imagen del Sol que comenzaba a ocultarse pintando de naranja y rojo todo el paisaje mientras hasta él llegaron de nuevo estas.

- Fabrizio… yo sé cuan difícil es esta situación para ti… para todos, pero créeme es lo mejor, Fransheska te necesita a su lado, tu padre y yo estaremos bien, pero temo que tu hermana quiera como siempre solucionar por ella misma este conflicto, ya ves que lo intento sin consultarnos nada ¿Quién nos asegura que no lo vuelva a hacer? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ella sabe que esta vez todo terminaría peor, sabe que ese hombre seria capaz de hacerle mucho daño… madre ese hombre esta loco, esta obsesionado con ella y ya vimos hasta donde es capaz de llegar para conseguir lo que su mente enferma desea – Menciono con rabia.

- Exacto… y tú hermana es capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de protegernos a nosotros, conoces su carácter y sabe que lo que digo es verdad, no en vano tuvimos que encerrarla en su habitación cuando se entero que te habías enlistado en la guerra por culpa de Antonella Sanguinetti, la verdad no sé si ya te lo hemos contado... pero ella fue hasta la casa de esta mujer y le dijo en su cara todo aquello que ni tu padre ni yo tuvimos el valor de decirle, Fransheska se mostro tan furiosa en esa ocasión que pensamos cometería una locura… todo porque de algún modo u otro Antonella había ocasionado un daño muy grande a su familia, sobre todo a ti – Explico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero las cosas ahora son distintas, Antonella no representaba un peligro para ella ni para ninguno de ustedes… - La mujer lo detuvo.

- No… en ese entonces el peligro fue Fransheska para ella, y así como fue decidida en ese entonces, no me queda la menor duda que lo sea de nuevo, solo ponte en su lugar un momento y piensa en lo que debe estar sintiendo… ambos sabemos que ella no provoco esta situación pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse culpable, lo sé… lo siento Fabrizio, el miedo que tiene por dentro es muy grande, esta aterrada… teme que ese hombre nos haga daño a alguno de nosotros, no teme por ella… - El joven la interrumpió.

- ¡Pero eso es absurdo madre! Fran no tiene culpa de nada, yo soy testigo de las veces que ella lo evito… es un malnacido que odia lo que somos simplemente porque él no lo es, un resentido… y te juro que antes que le ponga una mano a Fran encima yo lo mato – Sentencio con firmeza.

- ¡Fabrizio no hables así! Aquí no hay necesidad de hacer nada de eso, solo debes hacer lo que tu padre ha decidido, créeme él sabe que es lo mejor para ustedes… no te imaginas cuan desesperado estaba… y aun esta con toda esta situación, gracias a Dios ustedes pudieron escapar sanos y salvos de ese lugar… no es justo que se queden aquí exponiéndose de nuevo y tampoco que dejes viajar a Fransheska sola para quedarte cuidando de nosotros ¿Acaso no has pensado que ese hombre puede seguirla hasta París? – Pregunto y al ver que el joven seguía en silencio continuo –Ella confía en ti Fabrizio… todos confiamos en ti – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos mientras le tomaba las manos entre las suyas.

- Madre yo… lo único que deseo es que ustedes estén bien – Confeso con preocupación.

- Y lo estaremos solo si tú y tu hermana lo están – Se acerco a él y lo abrazo colocando la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le daba suaves besos en el cabello – Tú y Fran son lo mas importante que tenemos y créeme no soportaríamos perderlos… desde el primer momento en el que te vi entrar por esa puerta hace casi cuatro años supe que podía confiar en ti… -Se detuvo y levanto el rostro del chico para mirarlo – Tus ojos me lo decían… que podíamos contar contigo, no me equivoque… pero ahora debo pedirte que cuides de Fransheska, ella es lo… - La mujer se detuvo consciente que todas la emociones que la embargaban la estaban haciendo mostrar mas de lo que debía. – Ella es nuestra hija, así como tú lo eres – Acoto y esquivo la mirada del joven.

El sonido del motor de un auto regreso a Fabrizio de sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro – Él sabia que era su deber estar al lado de su hermana y protegerla… pero… no lograba entender por qué su madre se lo había pedido de esa manera, en algunas ocasiones ella le hablaba como si fuese un extraño que solo convive con ellos, en otras lo arrullaba como si de un niño se tratase, lo quiere… de eso no tiene dudas, se lo ha demostrado constantemente… pero siempre ha sentido que hay una parte de ella que permanece oculta… no podía seguir ocupando su cabeza con sus estúpidas dudas en estos momentos, ahora debía concentrarse en estar alerta ante cualquier circunstancia extraña que se presentase – Se coloco de pie y camino hasta el baño, debía prepararse para la cena.

Algo que caracterizaba a Manuelle Laroche era que cuando un tema se le metía entre ceja y ceja no había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera evitar que no llevara a cabo su propósito, por lo que, el hecho de que Fabrizio, su cuñado decía ser quien no era y él mismo se encargaría de desentramar toda su mentira, le tenia cariño, pero a su hermana la adoraba y ella no merecía que siguiera engañándola, el hecho de hacerse pasar por el hermano gemelo era mas bajo aun, sabia que necesitaba la documentación por lo que se le haría fácil obtener la del pariente, pero no cualquiera puede engañarlo, su olfato militar siempre estaba atento, por lo que ayudaría a buscar sus papeles, le explico toda la situación al Teniente Pétain, quien pensó exactamente igual que él y decidieron que esto no se lo dejarían a ningunos colegas Italianos ellos mismo irían hasta Florencia a ver que tan cierto era el cuento del impostor, si ellos estaban en lo cierto pues lo obligarían a decir la verdad, no le harían nada, pues Manuelle lo hizo con esa condición, no le haría daño, mas que por su hermana lo haría por el niño, pero si en la mas absurda realidad lo del impostor era verdad tampoco podrían hacer nada, no hasta que su cuñado decidiera afrontar a su familia y hasta ahora le mantenía escondido todo lo que pensaba hacer; eso seria con la ley Italiana.

Los días pasaban y sentía que cada vez se desesperaba más, para colmo no podía abandonar su trabajo, ni las pesadas jordanas de reuniones, una tras otra, tras otra. Por lo menos agradecía que ese sentimiento de angustia que días atrás lo embargaba casi había desaparecido, el hecho de saber que Fransheska estaba bien lo había aliviado pero aun así sentía la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar que esto fuese cierto, aun no comprendía por qué los jóvenes viajarían a París a pasar una temporada en lugar de hacerlo con sus padres en Venecia, tan solo dos semanas antes de todo esto había recibido unas cartas de la chica y no noto nada extraño en estas.

- Albert telegrama desde Florencia – Anuncio George entrando a la oficina sin llamar a la puerta.

El joven se coloco de pie de inmediato y tomó lo que su amigo le extendía, esta vez sus manos no temblaron, era demasiada la urgencia por saber un poco mas sobre la situación de los Di Carlo; abrió el sobre que se encontraba rotulado con la palabra "Urgente" y con rapidez desdoblo la hoja para leer el contenido del mismo.

**Florencia, 12 de Septiembre de 1.921**

**Estimado amigo Albert, **

**El día 10 de septiembre los chicos estuvieron envueltos en una situación muy complicada, que requirió de tomar medias de inmediato, por favor no te angusties por esto, ya que la situación se solucionó para el alivio de todos, una de las medidas fue enviarlos a París por un tiempo donde pudiesen estar lo mas seguros posible y la otra es viajar nosotros hasta Venecia y luego a Cerdeña; entre tanto las autoridades tomen cartas en el asunto, estaremos viajando con frecuencia hasta donde ellos se encuentran, precisamente pasado mañana estaremos encontrándonos en París y nos quedaremos allí por un par de días verificando que todo este en orden, aunque esto no hace falta pues confiamos en que Fabrizio sabrá manejar la situación, puedes tener plena confianza en ello. Una vez instalados te enviare una carta contándote en detalle lo ocurrido. **

**Saludos para Candy y para ti de parte de Fiorella, un abrazo. **

**Luciano Di Carlo Fourier.**

A cada línea que leía Albert sentía que el corazón se le encogía y ahora la angustia era aun más grande, su corazón no se había equivocado, él y Candy habían estado en lo cierto al tener ese presentimiento, en realidad Fransheska y Fabrizio habían estado en peligro, pero… ¿Cuál peligro? Luciano no mencionaba nada en concreto en el telegrama, pero para enviar a sus hijos fuera de la ciudad hasta esperar la intervención de las autoridades… la cuestión debía ser muy grave – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por George.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Pregunto al ver el semblante del rubio.

- Si… solo que no lo dice, al parecer Fransheska y Fabrizio estuvieron envueltos en una situación delicada, ese fue el motivo para que salieran de Florencia de manera tan intempestiva – Contesto con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No menciono nada más? – Inquirió de nuevo el hombre intrigado.

- Que deben permanecer fuera de Florencia hasta tanto las autoridades no tomen cartas en el asunto, que todo esta bien… que no debo preocuparme, me escribirán comentándome en detalle lo ocurrido dentro de unos días cuando estén instalados – Respondió el joven – Pero yo no puedo esperar a recibir una carta dentro de quince días George… tampoco deseo seguir jugando a esto de los telegramas, las pocas líneas que permiten en lugar de aclarar y mejorar las cosas siento que las empeoran, necesito de algo que me de respuestas concretas y con prontitud – Menciono con preocupación observando al hombre.

- ¿Qué sugieres? Porque si lo que deseas es saber en detalle lo ocurrido solo lo lograrías viajando hasta donde ellos se encuentran… pero eso no seria pronto, como mínimo unos veinte días viajando… - Albert lo detuvo.

- Ya existen medios mas rápidos para llegar hasta Europa… - Esta vez fue el turno del hombre para detenerlo.

- Y muchísimos menos seguros Albert, eso es una locura y lo sabes… - El chico no tuvo como refutarle y se quedo callado pensando por un minuto – Existe otra forma de comunicarte con ellos pero… - Se interrumpió de nuevo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pero? – Inquirió Albert impaciente ante el silencio de su amigo.

- Es algo bastante complicado de conseguir… costoso y… - El rubio lo detuvo.

- Eso no importa… hare lo que sea necesario, pero dime de una vez por todas ¿En que has pensado? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Una llamada telefónica, según tengo entendido el señor Lambert tomó el puesto de su padre ¿No es así? – Inquirió mirando al rubio, este asintió en silencio instándolo a continuar – Él puede tener acceso a un teléfono que reciba llamadas internacionales, en su oficina seguramente… ahora el problema es conseguir uno aquí, las centrales pueden ofrecer esos servicios pero necesitaras las ordenes de alguien del gobierno y eso puede tardar un poco – Explico George con tranquilidad.

- Has lo que sea necesario George, contacta a quien sea necesario… gobierno, central de teléfonos de Chicago, ministros… lo que sea, pero es urgente que me comunique con Luciano Di Carlo… Fabrizio o Fransheska, debo tener la certeza que ella esta bien, que no corre peligro… al menos hasta que yo llegue a París, Venecia, Cerdeña o a cualquier otro lugar donde se encuentre – Pidió con evidente desesperación.

- No te preocupes, hare todo lo que este en mis manos… - Al ver que el chico abría la boca se apresuro a hablar – Hare hasta lo imposible para que consigas comunicarte con ella. –Sentencio con seguridad acercándose al joven para colocarle la mano en el hombro – No te angusties, ella estará bien, su familia esta velando por ello Albert, ahora escríbele al ministro Lambert para que comience a gestionar lo necesario para recibir la llamada y por supuesto se comunique con alguno de los Di Carlo – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso hare, gracias George – Dijo con verdadera sinceridad.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos… supongo que tendrás que hablar con Candy sobre lo sucedido – Menciono con tranquilidad.

- Si… seguramente ella también deseara acompañarnos… y viajar conmigo hasta Europa de nuevo – Exteriorizo intentando recuperar la calma.

- Entiendo… por lo pronto concentremos en lograr que se comuniquen con los Di Carlo, ya después se organizara lo del viaje ¿Te parece? – Sugirió mirando al joven.

Albert asintió en silencio intentando mostrarle una sonrisa a su amigo, solo que esta no llego ni a boceto, este lo entendió y sin decir nada mas salió a encargarse de todo lo necesario para la llamada, mientras el rubio tomó lápiz y papel para comenzar el telegrama que enviaría a Gerard ese mismo día, rogando que su amigo le ayudase en esto.

Él se encontraba en su despacho revisando algunos documentos que debía entregar al día siguiente, en medio de la tenue luz de la mañana que se filtraba por el inmenso ventanal con vista al Puente Louis Philippe. Se coloco de pie dejado la carpeta a un lado, pues no tenia sentido que la siguiese revisando, todo se encontraba en perfecto estado, solo buscaba una excusa para mantener su mente ocupada; cosa que era evidentemente imposible, desde que recibiese el día de ayer un telegrama de su amigo Albert pidiéndole encarecidamente que intentara contactar a los Di Carlo que se encontraban en París pues necesitaba comunicarse con ellos con urgencia, no había logrado aparta todo esto de su cabeza, esta actitud de Albert era nueva para él, en principio pensó que seria algo relacionado con el banco… pero si ese fuese el caso lo mas lógico hubiese sido intentar comunicarse con el gerente o la persona encargada del mismo; sin embargo él había pedido comunicarse con Luciano Di Carlo o alguno de sus hijos, lo que solo dejaba claro que el asunto a tratar con los italianos era de carácter personal. Él hizo a un lado sus interrogantes y llamo a su prima Edith quien era la más indicada para brindarle esa información, pues si los Di Carlo se encontraban en la ciudad seguramente ella ya se había visto con Fransheska.

Debía terminar con este asunto de una vez y no seguir dándole vueltas, después de todo él no perdía ni gana nada con ello – Camino hasta el perchero tomó su saco y se lo coloco, buscando en la gaveta de su escritorio el telegrama de su amigo, salió del lugar dejándole a su asistente las carpetas que había preparado.

Minutos después se encontraba en medio del distrito XVIII, cerca del barrio Montmartre, buscando la dirección que le había ofrecido su prima, donde podría ubicar a la familia Di Carlo, cruzo a la izquierda y sus ojos captaron la entrada con el numero que le había indicado Edith, al fondo de este se encontraba una hermosa casa de dos plantas con techos de teja gris, paredes de un amarillo cálido y grandes ventanales blanco, el jardín cuidado, adornado por hermosas flores que ya comenzaban a deshojarse por la estación, era extenso y estaba atravesado por un pequeño canal de agua donde se podían apreciar un par de cisne de un blanco impecable. Llevo el auto hasta la entrada de la casa, se detuvo y observo la fachada por un minuto, el lugar se notaba sumamente tranquilo y acogedor. Un hombre se acerco hasta él con paso cauteloso.

- Buenas tardes señor ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- Buenas tardes… si, estoy buscando a la familia Di Carlo – Respondió bajando del auto.

- ¿Los señores Di Carlo? – Inquirió de nuevo mirando al hombre – Lo siento señor pero… - Fue interrumpido por una voz a sus espaldas.

- Tranquilo Martin, el señor Lambert es amigo – Dijo Fabrizio acercándose hasta donde este esperaba. Le hizo un ademan al portero y este se retiro. – Gerard Lambert ¿Cómo ha estado? – Pregunto saludando al hombre con cortesía, pero sin poder evitar ser distante.

- Muy bien Fabrizio – Contesto extendiéndole la mano - ¿Usted? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Bien, no esperábamos su visita… pase por favor – Menciono caminando hacia la casa una vez que recibió la mano que el francés le ofrecía.

- He venido a buscar a su padre – Comento de manera casual.

- ¿A mi padre? – Pregunto sorprendido, pero sin dejárselo saber.

- Si… he recibido un telegrama de Albert donde me pide servir de intermediario para poder comunicarse con él, al parecer es algo urgente – Explico este sin mucho énfasis.

- No entiendo… - El francés lo detuvo.

- Planea realizar una llamada hoy desde América para hablar con su padre… en mi despacho tengo acceso a llamadas internacionales, puedo hacer y recibirlas… es por ello que me pidió el favor – Acoto ya entrando a la sala.

- Gerard que sorpresa verlo por acá – Menciono Fransheska bajando las escaleras.

- La alegría es mia Fransheska ¿Cómo ha estado? – Pregunto dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

- Bien gracias ¿Usted como ha estado? – Inquirió ella ya frente al francés.

- He estado menos ocupado, pero no puedo quejarme cuando todo marcha de manera extraordinaria – Menciono con tono divertido. – Sin embargo temo que esta no es una visita de cortesía… he venido a buscar a su padre por un pedido expreso de Albert Andley – Agrego mirándola.

- ¿Albert? – Pregunto entre desconcertada y emocionada.

- Si, me pidió localizar a su padre pues necesita comunicarse con él – Contesto percibiendo de inmediato la actitud de la chica.

- Hermana atiende por favor al señor Gerard mientras voy a avisarle a nuestro padre – Dijo Fabrizio para captar la atención de ambos. La chica asintió en silencio sin encontrar su voz y él salió en busca de Luciano.

La chica invito al francés a tomar asiento, llamando a una de las muchachas de servicio para ofrecerle galletas y té, se concentro en preguntar sobre su familia por cortesía, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era saber el motivo por el cual Albert solicitaba hablar con su padre, pensaba que tal vez esos hombres se habían comunicado con él para pedir un rescate o algo por el estilo… sus manos temblaron al ser consciente que quien los comandaba era Enzo Martoglio y que probablemente pudo llenar la cabeza de Albert de mentiras. Un par de minutos después el joven regresaba con su padre, quien al ver al francés le dedico una sonrisa y lo saludo con amabilidad, también Fiorella había llegado con ellos y había imitado la actitud de su esposo. Todos tomaron asiento y el francés se dispuso a informales de la solicitud de Albert y el papel que jugaría él en todo esto.

Los jóvenes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, pero sus padres les comentaron sobre los telegramas que habían recibido unos días atrás, justo cuando ellos habían partido hacia este lugar. Y como ellos recién llegaban de Florencia no había tenido tiempo de comentarles nada, de inmediato todas las interrogantes del francés fueron aclaradas, ya él conocía de la relación entre Candy y el italiano, sospechaba de la de Albert y Fransheska Di Carlo… aun así no pudo evitar que un vacio se alojara en su estomago, procuro evitar en lo posible la mirada de Fabrizio Di Carlo. Él había perdido y lo sabia desde hacia mucho, pero ver a otro como ganador no era fácil para nadie.

La conversación se desarrollo en un ambiente cordial, pero el italiano estaba consciente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Lambert por mostrarse tranquilo, sobre todo cuando se le confirmo la noticia que tanto él como su hermana mantenían compromisos con los americanos. Quedaron en encontrarse esa tarde a eso de las tres pues era la hora que Albert había sugerido para entablar la comunicación, él había conseguido una orden para utilizar unos de los teléfonos de llamadas internacionales de la central de Chicago, solo serian unos minutos… pero que de seguro serian muy valiosos para todos. Fiorella lo invito a quedarse para almorzar con ellos, obviamente Gerard se excuso alegando que aun tenia muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparse, la verdad era que le resultaba imposible seguir en ese lugar… y sobre todo sirviendo de intermediario para que Fabrizio Di Carlo y Candy pudiesen hablar.

Después de dos días que parecían interminables y dos noches donde les fue casi imposible conciliar el sueño, por fin lograrían comunicarse con los Di Carlo. George había logrado conseguir el permiso del mismo gobernador de Chicago para que les permitiesen hacer una llamada de quince minutos a París, evidentemente esto tendría un precio, el rubio autorizo la apertura de varias cuentas pertenecientes a "Fundaciones de caridad" a nombre de la primera dama de la ciudad y un grupo de familiares de esta. Donde por supuesto el joven se vio obligado a donar una cantidad de dinero para que sirviese de base a las mismas. Antes de firmar cualquier documento Albert reviso todo minuciosamente en compañía de George, Archie y un grupo de abogados, no encontrando nada ilegal en ello, se procedió a hacer el convenio.

Eran las diez de la mañana en Chicago y aproximadamente las tres de la tarde en París, la diferencia de los horarios entre la una y la otra era de siete horas. Los Andley llegaron justo a la hora que había indicado el administrador de la central de teléfonos; el hombre se encontraba preparando aun la cabina desde donde se realizaría la llamada, mientras los jóvenes lo observaban trabajar, los nervios los consumían pues se arriesgaban a que Gerard no hubiese logrado comunicarse con los italianos, tal vez estos ya se encontraban de vuelta a Florencia o habrían viajado a otra ciudad. Albert dio un par de vueltas por el lugar para liberar un poco la tensión que llevaba prendada de él, sin importar lo que dijese Luciano, él viajaría hasta Europa para buscar a Fransheska, esta vez no habría nada que le impidiese amarrarla a él para siempre, se casaría con ella en cuanto la encontrase… -Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por la voz del telefonistas.

- Señor Andley ya todo esta listo, pase por favor – Le indico haciendo un ademan.

- Gracias… mi hermana pasara conmigo a la cabina – Menciono el joven con tranquilidad.

- No hay problema señor, acompáñeme para explicarle como funciona el sistema – Dijo mientras caminaba.

Entraron en la pequeña cabina fabricada en vidrio y metal, el hombre les entrego los auriculares, señalando los botones que debían presionar para hacer una conversación en conferencia o una privada si lo desean, todo dependía del sistema que tuviese el teléfono en París al cual llamarían. Los jóvenes le agradecieron y este procedió a dejarlos solos, cerró la puerta para impedir que el ruido del exterior interrumpiera la conversación, al ser de larga distancia muchas veces el tono de la misma era débil, sin embargo se quedo cerca en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Albert marco el numero de Gerard junto con todos los códigos que el telefonista le había indicado, cerró los ojos y rogo al cielo para que la llamada fuese exitosa.

* * *

**Yo que he visto  
tanto dolor  
y odio  
del hombre contra el hombre,  
por ideas profundas  
o por simples palabras.**

**Yo que he visto los cuerpos**  
**en las sombras**  
**acechando las sombras de otros cuerpos**  
**para matar el sueño.**

**Yo que he visto los rostros retorcidos,**  
**sin que la muerte dulce**  
**borre el odio en los ojos,**  
**en los puños cerrados**  
**y en los dientes fríos.**

**Cuando mi hora sea llegada, Fragmento. Fernando Paz Castillo.**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

*** Si falta el aire. David Bisbal.**

**_Continuara..._  
**


	82. Capitulo 29 segunda parte

**Chics aquí tienen la segunda parte del 29 tal como les prometi... gracias por los comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo el Domingo!**

**Saludos y abrazos a tods  
**

**Capitulo 29**

**Segunda Parte.**

La familia Di Carlo se encontraba en el despacho de Gerard Lambert a la espera de la comunicación desde América, el joven había cancelado los compromisos de esa tarde para atenderlos y cumplir con la petición de Albert. Las damas se encontraba sentadas en las sillas delante del escritorio, mientras Luciano esperaba en un sillón cercano a la ventana junto al francés hablando de una propuesta que el gobierno de este país le había hecho a Luciano para abrir un nuevo laboratorio en esta ciudad, la cual el hombre estaba estudiando. Fabrizio por su parte estaba de pie detrás de su hermana, se notaba tenso y no era por estar en ese lugar o por la llamada que esperaban o por la presencia de Lambert, su cabeza estaba ocupada por algo más.

El día anterior había visto un auto oscuro merodeando por los alrededores de la casa, solo dio varias vueltas durante cerca de quince minutos y después se fue; cabe la posibilidad que hubiese estado buscando una dirección, sin embargo él no bajaría la guardia… si ese auto era de alguno de los hombres de Martoglio o de ese malnacido, esta vez estaría preparado – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono.

Todos se tensaron de inmediato, los jóvenes sintieron sus corazones acelerarse y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. El francés se coloco de pie y camino con paso decidido para tomar el auricular, bajo la mirada de los italianos.

- Buenas tardes – Menciono con tranquilidad.

- Buenas tardes, Gerard ¿Cómo estas amigo? – Pregunto Albert agradecido al ver que la comunicación era perfecta.

- Bien… supongo que no debes tener mucho tiempo, así que te comunico de inmediato – Dijo haciéndole un ademan a Luciano.

- Fransheska – Menciono el italiano mirando a su hija y haciendo un ademan para que fuese ella quien tomase la llamada, había notado que su hija había dejado de respirar desde que sonó el aparato. Al ver que ella se encontraba congelada miro a Fiorella quien la animo acariciándole la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa. La chica se coloco de pie y sintió sus piernas temblar, tomó el auricular que Gerard le ofrecía con media sonrisa.

- ¿Albert? – Fue lo primero que logro decir y su voz estaba ronca.

- ¡Dios santísimo! Fransheska amor… ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto el rubio sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Bien amor, bien… ¿Tú como estas? – Lo saludo sintiendo a su corazón latir demasiado rápido.

- Bien mi vida, mucho mejor al escuchar tu voz… estaba tan preocupado ¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió con angustia.

- Es una historia muy larga Albert, pero todo esta bien ahora… Fabrizio esta conmigo en París y ambos estamos bien, papá y mamá también están aquí – Respondió intentado parecer tranquila.

- No te imaginas cuanto me alivia saberlo… pero amor ¿Por qué tuvieron que abandonar Florencia? – Pregunto de nuevo ante la evasiva de su novia.

La chica respiro profundamente para evitar derrabar las lágrimas agolpadas en su garganta, llevo una mano hasta su pecho y cerró los ojos, después los abrió de nuevo rogando porque su voz no demostrase su turbación.

- Fue por lo sucedido Albert… pero no te preocupes por favor, las cosas están bien ahora – Sintió un lagrima rodar por su mejilla – Te extraño mucho – Agrego y su voz se quebró.

- Yo también te extraño mi vida, todos los días, a cada hora… prometo que dentro de poco volveré Fransheska, iré a buscarte… no soporto estar lejos de ti mi amor – Dijo sintiendo que su corazón se encogía ante el dolor de la chica.

- No es necesario que abandones tus obligaciones Albert, yo te prometí esperar y eso hare, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, todo esta bien amor – Expreso esforzándose por mantenerse calmada para no angustiarlo mas. – Supongo que Candy debe estar contigo y seguramente desee hablar con Fabrizio, déjame comunicártelo – Agrego sintiendo un gran dolor, pero no podía seguir hablando con Albert pues sentía que se derrumbaría.

- Por supuesto… - Dijo desconcertado ante la reacción de la chica, pero luego entendió que ella no quería perturbarlo, siempre cuidando de todo el mundo. Escucho la voz del joven, estaba sumido en sus emociones y no noto que aun tenia el auricular.

- Albert ¿Cómo estas? – Lo saludo el chico con voz tranquila.

– Te debo la vida Fabrizio… si no hubieses estado junto a Fransheska – Expreso lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… es mi hermana y haría cualquier cosa por ella – Dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos – No debes preocuparte yo estoy cuidándola, todo esto pasara pronto y las cosas volverán a la normalidad – Acoto en el mismo tono.

- No tengo duda de ello, pero… Fabrizio por favor dime tú lo que ocurrió… sé que ella evita tocar el tema para no angustiarme, pero te juro que el no saber realmente que sucedió, solo logra que me desespere aun mas – Le pidió dejando ver que hablaba en serio.

El chico le hizo un gesto a su padre para que este supiese que el rubio deseaba saber todo lo ocurrido, esperando que él lo autorizara para hablar sobre lo sucedido. Fransheska vio el dialogo que ambos mantenían y estaba a punto de pedirle a Fabrizio que no dijese nada cuando este al ver la aprobación de su padre respondió a la pregunta del americano.

- Fuimos secuestrados… - La voz al otro lado de la línea no lo dejo continuar.

- ¡Dios mío! Pero… ¿Eso por qué? – Inquirió de nuevo desconcertado.

- Negociarían un suma de dinero con mi padre a cambio de dejarnos libres – Contesto a medias al ver la angustia en los ojos de su hermana – Pero logramos escapar antes que esto se diese… - Fue interrumpido de nuevo por Albert.

- ¿No les hicieron daño? – Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

- No… el trato era que no nos pasaría nada si conseguían la cantidad de dinero que deseaban, pero no tuvieron tiempo de probar si su palabra era real o no, esa misma noche logramos escapar y llegar hasta casa Renai donde Antonio nos ayudo, no podíamos llegar hasta la casa pues presentíamos que esos hombres seguramente la estarían vigilando… acordamos dejar Florencia por un tiempo hasta que las cosas fuesen seguras para todos nuevamente – Explico bajo la mirada de su familia y el francés que no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Seguras? ¿Acaso esos hombres aun los están persiguiendo? – Pregunto con un vacio en el estomago y el ceño fruncido.

- Es probable… de todas formas ya mi padre puso al tanto a las autoridades sobre lo sucedido y esperamos que logren apresar pronto a los responsables – Respondió esquivando la mirada.

- Entiendo… le informe a Fransheska que igual estaré viajando junto con Candy a Europa dentro de poco… - El rubio fue interrumpido en ese momento.

- No es necesario Albert, ya las cosas se encuentran mas calmadas… y no seria prudente que se arriesgasen de esa manera… - Esta vez fue Albert quien lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio sé que intentas tranquilizarme… pero puedo sentir que las cosas no están tan bien como dices, Fransheska tiene mucho miedo, lo pude sentir en su voz y su actitud… también entiendo que no desees… o no puedas hablar con total sinceridad de todo esto frente a ella, solo respóndeme una pregunta por favor – Pidió con voz calmada, el silencio del chico fue su afirmación - ¿Esos hombres aun andan detrás de ustedes verdad? – Formulo la pregunta con seriedad mientras miraba la angustia en la mirada de su hermana.

- Así es – Fue la respuesta del joven – Pero yo me encargare de ello – Agrego con determinación.

- Lo sé… te voy a comunicar a Candy, pero necesito que por favor me pases a tu padre después – Menciono el rubio con voz ronca. Le extendió el auricular a la rubia y se quedo en silencio.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Dijo ella entre emocionada y angustiada.

- ¿Cómo estas amor? – La saludo el chico y el tono en su voz se hizo más cálido.

En ese momento Gerard quien habían seguido todo la conversación, miro a otro lado y busco ocupar su mente con algo para no escuchar la conversación entre el italiano y Candy.

- Bien amor, bien ¿Tú como estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto en un torrente de palabras.

- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes… todos estamos bien… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Estaba tan angustiada… fue tan horrible sentir todo esto y no poder saber nada de ustedes, Albert y yo casi nos volvemos locos pensando que algo malo les podía haber pasado… gracias a Dios todo fue un susto ¿Estas bien verdad? – Pregunto de nuevo angustiada.

- Si amor, lo estoy… - Dejo ver media sonrisa al notar que ella hablaban sin parar. – Intenta respirar – Bromeo para tranquilizarla.

- Fabrizio… disculpa es que, me volvería loca si algo llega a sucederte… te juro que quisiera tener el poder ahora mismo de salir volando, llegar hasta ti y quedarme para siempre a tu lado, te he extrañado cada instante desde que nos separamos, no veo la hora de mirarme de nuevo en tus ojos… de saberte a mi lado, oírte reír… te extraño – Dijo con un tono de voz lleno de dulzura.

- Me siento exactamente de la misma manera – Menciono observando que el francés se encontraba realmente incomodo con esta situación y aunque en otros circunstancias hubiese aprovechado esta oportunidad para dejarle claro que él y Candy tenían una relación, no era el momento adecuado – Amor, tengo que dejarte pues Albert me pidió hablar con mi padre… nos veremos en poco tiempo, recuerda lo que prometimos – Agrego.

- Todos los días, te amo Fabrizio… te amo muchísimo – Expreso con emoción.

- Yo también… infinitamente – Respondió y después de eso le pasó el auricular a su padre para que hablase con el americano.

- Albert ¿Cómo estas? – Lo saludo.

- Bien Luciano, solo me quedan cinco minutos y lo que debo decirte es muy importante. – Menciono el rubio con voz determinada.

- Entiendo, habla te escucho – Indico el hombre.

- Voy a preparar todo para viajar cuanto antes hasta Europa, pero no llegare sino dentro de un mes… tal vez mas, mientras tanto deseo que envíes a Fransheska y a Fabrizio hasta mi casa en Londres, allá estarán mas seguros… me pondré en contacto con las personas que sean necesarias para garantizar la protección de ambos… - El italiano lo interrumpió.

- Albert no creo que… - Pero el chico no lo dejo continuar.

- Por favor Luciano, solo así estaré mas tranquilo… no veas esto como una imposición o algo por el estilo, solo deseo que Fransheska este junto a personas profesionales y de mi entera confianza, donde nadie pueda hacerle daño… aun noto cierta tensión en todos y eso solo me confirma que las personas a las cuales se enfrentan son realmente peligrosas… si no fuese así estoy seguro que no se verían en la obligación de salir huyendo de Florencia, sabes que soy amigo del Duque de Grandchester, solo bastara con enviarle un telegrama pidiendo su ayuda y estoy seguro que él nos la brindara de inmediato… pueden viajar hasta la villa en Escocia si lo que desean es un ambiente menos concurrido, por favor Luciano has lo que te pido hasta que pueda llegar a Europa y juntos solucionar esta situación – Menciono el rubio con voz de suplica.

- Es una decisión que no debo tomar yo solo Albert… pero cuenta con que hare todo lo posible para seguir tus consejos y que estés mas tranquilo – Acoto el hombre con voz calmada.

- Por favor… no tendré como pagarte el que logres mantener a Fransheska a salvo, sé que tanto tú como Fabrizio están avocados a ello, pero no esta demás si reciben un poco de ayuda – Expreso un poco mas tranquilo.

- No… no esta demás y créeme que lo agradecemos muchísimo, no te preocupes que todo estará bien y ante cualquier novedad nos estaremos comunicando contigo… yo debo regresar a Italia para mantenerme al tanto de las investigaciones que llevan a cabo las autoridades y por los laboratorios, pero Fabrizio se queda con Fransheska – Dijo para tranquilizar un poco al americano que se notaba realmente tenso - ¿Aun tienes tiempo? – Pregunto.

- Si… si el telefonista menciono que tendría unos minutos más. – Contesto viendo como el hombre hablaba con George y después le indicaba que podía continuar.

- Esta bien, cualquier decisión que se tome te la hare saber… espera unos segundos por favor – Menciono alejando el auricular y colocando la mano en este – Fransheska habla con él – Le pidió a su hija en voz baja para evitar que Albert escuchase. La chica tomó el teléfono de inmediato.

- Albert… - Hablo ella.

- Amor, mi vida no tienes nada que temer… todo estará bien te lo prometo – Dijo con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas que se alojaban en su garganta.

- Lo sé amor, lo sé… pero prométeme que tú también estarás bien, que no tomaras decisiones a la ligera… no hay nada que desee mas en estos momentos que verte, pero soy consciente de lo difícil que es todo esto para ti… al igual que lo es para nosotros, confió en mi familia y en Dios… lograremos salir de esta situación muy pronto no te angusties mas por favor, yo voy a estar aquí esperándote… el próximo mes…. o año, no importa, igual te voy a esperar porque te amo y sé que estaremos juntos de nuevo – Expreso sintiendo que cada palabra que le decía a su novio salía directamente de su corazón.

- Te amo… te amo muchísimo Fran, eres mi vida amor… eres lo mas valioso que tengo y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por estar a tu lado de nuevo – Dijo mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Candy le apretó la mano con ternura y le dedico una sonrisa, él respiro profundamente.

- Lo sé… nunca me dejaras caer porque sabes que confió en ti – Le hizo saber recordando aquellas palabras que le dijese una vez.

- No dudes nunca de ello, ni de lo que siento por ti… te amo – Mencionó viendo como una luz en el tablero se encendía, el tiempo comenzaba a correr en su contra – Ya debo cortar… pero estaré en contacto… buscare la manera de hablar contigo de nuevo por lo pronto no permitas que nada te perturbe, prométeme que intentaras alejar todo lo sucedido de tu mente – Le pidió.

- Lo prometo… tú lograste que desde hoy me sienta mas tranquila, te amo Albert – Pronuncio, después de eso le extendió el auricular a Gerard, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, pero al menos mantuvo las lagrimas dentro de si.

El francés lo recibió y se lo llevo al oído, aun tenia tono y hablo para verificar que el rubio hubiese colgado, pero este aun seguía allí.

- Albert… - Este lo interrumpió.

- Muchas gracias Gerard por todo, no te imaginas cuanto me ha tranquilizado esa llamada… me estaba volviendo loco pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido a Fransheska – Expresó aun con voz angustiada.

- No tienes nada que agradecer amigo… te comprendo, si necesitas alguna otra cosas no dudes en pedírmela – Menciono con sinceridad.

- Te agradezco… lo que has hecho hoy es muchísimo… te paso a Candy que desea saludarte – Dijo y le extendió el auricular a la rubia.

- Gerard ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto ella con amabilidad.

- Muy bien Candy gracias… ¿Tú como estas? – La saludo y el cambio en su voz fue evidente pues esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

Fabrizio al escuchar el nombre de su novia en labios de Lambert se tenso de inmediato, fijo sus ojos en este y concentro su atención en cada palabra que enunciaba.

- Bien Gerard… y muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho, estamos planeando ir a Europa dentro de poco, así que es probable que nos veamos de nuevo – Menciono sintiendo que la sola idea le alegraba la vida, estar de nuevo junto a Fabrizio era lo que mas deseaba.

- Eso me encantaría… ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no importa la situación siempre estaré allí para lo que necesites Candy – Pronunció dejándose llevar por la emoción de ver de nuevo a la rubia.

Sin embargo al castaño no le causaba la misma emoción, es mas, estaba soportando estoicamente las ganas que tenia de golpear a Lambert, le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo… pero eso de decirle a Candy que podía contar con él siempre y en cualquier ocasión; fue como si hubiese recibido una patada en el estomago.

- Lo sé, saluda a tu familia de mi parte y gracias de nuevo – Expresó ella con cariño.

- Gracias, besos hermosa… - Se interrumpió al oír como Fabrizio se aclaraba la garganta, ya hasta había olvidado que él se encontraba allí – Saludos a todos y en especial a tu tía… dile que le agradezco los obsequios que me envió… hasta pronto – Agrego en un tono mas casual.

- Lo hare, hasta pronto Gerard – Dijo ella finalizando así la comunicación.

Aun veía a su hermano tenso, pero al menos las ultimas palabras que le dedico Fransheska parecieron tranquilizarlo, se acerco hasta el rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza, para reconfortarlo y él respondió de la misma manera. Intentando llenarse de esperanzas y sacar de su alma el miedo que aun lo embarga, sentía que ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrar la manera de regresar por Fransheska y traerla consigo.

Después de terminada la comunicación Luciano se acerco hasta Gerard y le agradeció verdaderamente toda la ayuda, le extendió la mano y este la recibió dándole un fuerte apretó, Fransheska camino hasta él para darle un abrazo e intento regalarle una sonrisa, por su parte Fiorella le ofreció la mano y le dedico una sonrisa. Fabrizio ya se encontraba parado junto a la puerta del despacho del joven observando cada movimiento de este. Gerard se acerco para abrir la puerta sin prestarle atención, con un ademan los invito a salir disponiéndose él también a acompañarlos, el ultimo fue el joven.

- Te agradezco la ayuda que nos has brindado hoy… pero no por ello voy a permitir que le hables a mi novia de esa manera de nuevo… - El francés lo interrumpió.

- No seas infantil, Candy y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y lo que dije es lo que siento, nada más… además eso no es un secreto para ella – Menciono con tono hosco.

- Ni para ella ni para mi… sé que estuviste detrás de ella por mucho tiempo, pero las cosas son distintas ahora Lambert y ella no necesita nada que venga de ti – Sentencio con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Menciono con asombro - Creo que debería ser ella quien decida lo que necesita o no; te voy a dar un consejo aunque no me lo estas pidiendo… y la verdad debería dejar que te estrellaras solo… - Al ver que el joven alzaba una ceja y lo miraba con gesto de burla continuo – No intentes imponerle cosas a Candy, ella es una mujer con la total capacidad para tomar sus decisiones… escoger que es lo que desea y necesita, con quien habla o con quien no – Agrego con total seguridad.

- Gracias… pero déjame darte otro a ti… aléjate de Candy, no intentes persuadirla de que eres lo mejor y lo único que ella necesita porque hasta ese momento conservaras su amistad que es todo lo que puede ofrecerte… me encargare de demostrarle lo contrario y no me importa si tus intensiones son buenas o no, ella es mia y no pienso permitir que nadie cambie eso – Decreto con determinación.

- Es tu problema lo que piensas hacer o no, yo soy amigo de Candy y no dejare de serlo solo porque tú no tienes la suficiente confianza en sus sentimientos, tu actitud solo demuestra que temes que ella no este enamorada de ti… temes que alguien se acerque y derrumbe lo que crees como cierto y estable o simplemente que sé de cuenta que nunca dejara de amar a Grandchester… - El italiano lo interrumpió.

- Ella esta enamorada de mí… - Expreso con rabia - No tengo ninguna duda de que él haya llegado a amarla, pero ya su tiempo pasó… Candy debe seguir adelante con su vida y yo estaré a su lado. Yo la amo tanto como la amo él y ella lo sabe… por eso esta a mi lado, por eso su corazón ahora es mío y estaremos juntos siempre – Menciono con cierto dejo de desesperación en la voz.

- Entonces comportante y no quieras imponerle nada, no la cohíbas ni la hagas sufrir con tus estúpidos celos, aprovecha que ella te abrió su corazón y no lo arruines, no la hagas llorar… porque tú le rompes el corazón a Candy y puedes jurar que te busco donde quiera que estés y te rompo el alma – Expresó mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos que decía que no mentía.

- Eso no sucederá nunca – Sentencio y salió del lugar con paso seguro, pero hecho un remolino de sentimientos y emociones por dentro.

Ya su familia lo esperaba en el auto frente al edificio, todo lo miraron desconcertado cuando entro en este, su semblante era sombrío, se notaba tenso… mucho mas que minutos atrás, todo apuntaba a que había tenido una discusión con el francés. El auto se puso en marcha tomando la ruta que los llevaría a la villa que ocupaban. Toda esta situación de Fabrizio los distrajo y no se percataron del auto que los siguió gran parte del trayecto, tomando una ruta alterna unas cuadras antes de llegar hasta a su destino para luego aparecer por otra vereda que unía la zona este del Distrito XVIII, con la calle que atravesaba el conjunto residencial donde ellos se hospedaban, justo donde ninguno de los miembros de la familia Di Carlo pudiesen notar su presencia, se estaciono y espero allí hasta mucho después que los italianos entraron a la casa.

Fueron recibidos por uno de los hombres que había contratado Luciano para que lo mantuviese informado sobre todo lo que ocurría en Florencia con respecto a Enzo Martoglio y las investigaciones del secuestro, este se había contactado con los hombres que se encargaban de ello y se disponía a dar el reporte al italiano. Fiorella le sugirió a su hija pasar un rato en el jardín mientras los hombres hablaban. Fabrizio se disponía a subir a su habitación, pues la verdad no tenía cabeza para nada, las palabras de Gerard Lambert aun retumbaban en su memoria, cuando la voz de su padre los detuvo.

- Fabrizio por favor acompáñanos al despacho, hay algo de lo que deseo hablarte – Pidió haciéndole un ademan al chico para que lo siguiese.

El joven asintió en silencio y se encamino con su padre, entraron al lugar y cada uno tomó asiento, por el semblante del hombre las noticias que traía no eran para nada buenas.

- Y bien… ¿Cómo esta la situación en Florencia? – Pregunto Luciano mirándolo a los ojos.

- No tan alentadoras como me gustaría señor Di Carlo, las autoridades han requisado toda la zona que su hijo describió… pero no encontraron nada que les sirviese, efectivamente el lugar donde los mantuvieron cautivos era un antiguo monasterio abandonado, sirvió de guarida a muchos delincuentes durante las revueltas civiles, sin embargo en este no habían señales ni de sus captores, ni de los autos que habían utilizado, al parecer nadie había visto algo extraño por la zona – Explico con voz calmada.

- ¿Por qué no han interrogado a Enzo Martoglio o a su secretaria? – Inquirió Fabrizio sin poder ocultar la molestia.

- Porque no es tan sencillo, necesitamos la orden de un juez y este solo puede dictarla si tiene pruebas que fundamente la medida – Respondió mirando al joven.

- Pero nosotros escuchamos que esos hombres mencionaban su nombre ¿Acaso se necesita mas prueba que eso? – Pregunto de nuevo exasperado.

- Lamento decirle que no es suficiente, no puede ser tomada como una prueba concreta… si al menos hubiesen logrado ver al hombre o este se hubiese descubierto ante ustedes la situación seria muy distinta – Expreso mirando al joven.

- ¡Increíble! Nosotros tenemos que andar escondiéndonos mientras ese delincuente goza de total libertad y se pasea sin ningún tipo de problema por las calles de Florencia – Menciono el chico colocándose de pie y caminando a otro lado del lugar, donde se encontraban las bebidas, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un trago doble, sorbiéndolo en el instante bajo la mirada atenta de su padre, le hizo un ademan para servirle uno pero este negó con la cabeza, el joven vertió de nuevo el liquido ámbar en el vaso y se acerco para mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Qué ha sabido de Martoglio? – Pregunto Luciano continuando con la conversación.

- Nadie sabe nada de él… - El hombre dudo un poco antes de proseguir, pero al fin se decidió por hacerlo – Todo apunta a que no se encuentra en Florencia… tampoco esta en el Piamonte, mis contactos allá están a la espera que se comunique con algunos de sus amigos – Agrego con tono calmado sin esquivar la mirada del doctor.

- No es posible que nadie sepa donde se encuentra – Indico Luciano sintiéndose presa de la frustración y busco con la mirada a su hijo que seguía de espaldas observando a través de la ventana, como ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

- Esta aquí – Esbozo el joven pero su voz sonaba extraña.

- ¿Qué dices Fabrizio? – Inquirió el padre sin comprender.

- Ese bastardo esta aquí en París… de algún modo se entero que viajamos hasta este lugar y nos esta vigilando, esperando a que cometamos el mas mínimo error para atacar de nuevo – Contesto sin volverse a mirarlo.  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – Lo interrogo su padre sorprendido.

- Ayer vi un auto muy sospechoso que dio un par de vueltas… en principio pensé que podía estar perdido – Se volvió para mirar a los hombres – Pero ahora puedo jurar que se trataba de ese malnacido… es un demente y no se cansara hasta lograr su cometido… lo que él no sabe es que yo estaré esperándolo y esta vez no me tomara por sorpresa – Sentencio con una mirada dura y fría.

- Si me permite… creo que lo mejor será informar a las autoridades francesas sobre el asunto, buscar a un equipo de guardaespaldas que refuercen la vigilancia en la casa… y así no se expone ni usted señor Fabrizio ni ningún otro miembro de la familia – Acoto el investigador.

- No… creo que tendremos que tomar medidas aun mas drásticas – Luciano se detuvo mientras buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para notificarle a su hijo sobre la petición de Albert.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Inquirió Fabrizio al ver que se quedaba en silencio.

- Albert me pidió… en realidad me suplico que llevásemos a Fransheska hasta su casa en Londres, supongo que él presiente la gravedad del asunto… y el terror que esta viviendo tu hermana, me aseguro que allá estará completamente segura, hasta menciono pedirle ayuda a su amigo el Duque de Grandchester… - Se detuvo al ver como el rostro del joven se tensaba.

Fabrizio no logro disimular su rechazo a la idea, pero sobretodo al escuchar la mención de ese apellido en boca de su padre. Debía admitir que el rubio tenia razón, la presencia de Martoglio en este lugar solo dejaba en claro que la distancia no era impedimento para él… entonces lo mejor seria colocar barreras que se fuesen imposibles traspasar, no sé perdonaría que algo le sucediese a su hermana por esa sed de venganza que tenia… ya después arreglaría cuentas con este… tarde o temprano, pero lo haría.

- No creo que sea necesario… pero si es por la seguridad de Fran, no me opondré, Albert es un hombre cabal y seguramente sabe muy bien lo que hace, sin embargo eso de buscar la ayuda de ese duque no lo creo prudente, él no tiene porque inmiscuirse en todo esto, nosotros no lo conocemos… - Deteniéndose de súbito, pues su mente se lleno de una de esas imágenes borrosas, pero que logro escuchar con total claridad.

_"- Hijo no sabia que seguías viendo a esa mujer - La voz era la de un hombre ingles._

- ¿Esa mujer? Esa mujer es mi madre y una vez la amaste – Contesto la voz de un joven con un reto implícito en ella.

- ¡Eso se acabo! – Menciono exasperado el hombre – No olvides que eres un Grandchester y debes cuidar el nombre de la familia – Agrego con autoridad.

- Ya lo sé, tú te divorciaste de Eleonor Baker por cuidar ese nombre – Expreso el chico con sarcasmo y después de esto el silencio fue cortado por el sonido de una bofetada que Fabrizio sintió como si le hubiese sido dada a él.

- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla, si lo haces te voy a desheredar! – Sentencio con furia el hombre."

El chico dejo caer el vaso que llevaba en la mano, llevándose la que tenia libre a la cabeza mientras un extraño vértigo se apoderaba de él, su rostro perdió todo color y un escalofrío lo estremeció, dejando libre un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Exclamo Luciano colocándose de pie y caminando con paso apresurado hasta él - ¿Hijo que te sucede? – Pregunto con preocupación.

El joven levanto la mirada para ver a su padre… pero al escuchar de los labios de este la palabra "hijo" le sonó extraña, lejana… completamente distinta a la que tan solo segundos antes había escuchado, cerró los ojos con fuerza de nuevo y su padre lo guió hasta un sofá.

- ¿Fabrizio te sientes bien?- Inquirió de nuevo asustado al no recibir respuesta.

- No lo sé… - Fue todo lo que esbozo el joven con voz temblorosa.

- Por favor pídale a mi esposa que venga de inmediato – Le indico Luciano al hombre que los observaba desconcertado.

- ¡No! No hace falta padre… ya paso, no fue nada… ya estoy bien – Expresó el chico mirando al hombre frente a él, intento colocarse de pie.

- Será mejor que te quedes aquí un rato… después seguiremos hablando de lo que se hará por los momentos yo me encargare de todo, por favor señor Contini seria tan amable de decirle a una de las muchachas de servicio que me trajera un vaso con agua – Pidió Luciano mirando al hombre.

- Por supuesto señor Di Carlo – Menciono y salió del lugar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto mirando al joven a los ojos.

- Estoy bien… otro dolor de cabeza nada mas… - Se detuvo y su mirada se perdió – _"No olvides que eres un Grandchester"_– Esas palabras retumbaron de nuevo en su cabeza. Fabrizio cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, mientras se frotaba el rostro con las manos.

En ese momento el hombre regresaba con una de las chicas que los atendían, esta traía una jarra de agua junto a un vaso, se acerco para ofrecérselo a Luciano. Él lo tomó y se lo extendió a su hijo, de inmediato se coloco de pie y busco su maletín que se encontraba junto al escritorio, saco de este un franco de pastillas regreso hasta el joven y le extendió dos. Este las recibió sin poner objeción y las tomó junto a un gran trago de agua.

- Gracias – Esbozo devolviéndole el vaso a la chica.

- Sube a descansar un rato Fabrizio… yo terminare de planear todo con el señor Contini y cualquier decisión que tomemos te la hare saber – Menciono Luciano mirándolo con preocupación.

El chico asintió en silencio, se despidió del hombre con un apretón de manos, pero sin mencionar nada mas, sentía que el dolor comenzaba a disminuir gracias a los medicamentos que le había administrado su padre, miro de nuevo a este y acto seguido salió de allí rumbo a su habitación.

La mujer se encontraba caminando por las calles para comenzar un agotador día de trabajo cuando su vista fue atraída por un letrero colocado en la fachada de uno de los edificios, no pudo evitar detenerse ante este y mirarlo con atención, era uno de los mas lujosos de la zona, cosa que no era de extrañarla perteneciendo a quien pertenecía. La familia Di Carlo, una de las mas influyentes de la ciudad, en realidad del país entero; sin embargo no era nada de esto lo que la tenia atrapada observado el lugar, eran los episodios que habían tenido lugar en la oficina de su jefe, sus pensamientos volaron a semanas atrás.

Aun no salía de su desconcierto cuando cerró la puerta dejando a su patrón junto a esa hermosa y delicada señorita en la oficina, pero después de varios minutos este aumento; desde el interior de la misma se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, evidentemente estaban discutiendo… - Ella se coloco de pie para intentar escuchar mejor - Al parecer la chica le reclamaba por algo y el hombre enfurecido busco amedrentarla, hubo un minuto de silencio y después una exclamación bastante fuerte y cargada de odio por parte de su jefe; segundos después la joven salía del lugar corriendo despavorida. Ella tuvo que sostenerse para no caer cuando la chica la tropezó, la vio alejarse y con mucha cautela se acerco para mirar al interior de la oficina, viendo a su jefe sentado en una silla con expresión de dolor, mezclada con una ira que nunca antes le había visto.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto nerviosa.

- ¡Si estoy bien! ¡Retírese! – Le grito haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Ella no lo dudo ni un instante y cerrando la puerta lo dejo solo, para su suerte esa tarde no llego nadie a visitar a su jefe, escucho un par de estruendos en el lugar pero ni en juego se asomaba a verificar de que se trataba, al fin había llegado la hora de regresar a su casa y respiro aliviada.

Dos días después una escena igual de extraña se repetía, esta vez fue un hombre quien llego hasta la oficina de su jefe atacándolo de forma directa, hasta lo amenazo de muerte; al parecer todo venia en relación a lo ocurrido con la chica, después de eso su jefe se mostro totalmente distinto, parecía un tigre enjaulado, esperando… al acecho de cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, vio varios hombres visitarlo de aspecto para nada decente, pero eso no era de extrañarse pues siempre lo hacían, solo que a estos nunca los había visto, dos días después su patrón salía de viaje y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver… tampoco a alguno de esos hombres que lo acompañaban la ultima vez que lo vio, había pensado en reportarlo a las autoridades como desaparecido, pero esto en el caso del señor Martoglio podía resultar peligroso, pues el hombre había mostrado en los últimos días un carácter bastante volátil y extraño. - Regreso de sus pensamientos cuando la bocina de un auto se escucho al otro lado de la calle, volvió a mirar el letrero y dejo libre un suspiro cargado de tensión, después de eso retomo su camino.

En la mansión Wells se llevaba a cabo el almuerzo acompañados por los padres de Elisa, el cual se transcurrió entre conversaciones amenas, más que todo por parte de Frank para con sus suegros ya que la joven era poco lo que participaba, ella misma alimentaba a Frederick mientras su padre hablaba de negocios con Frank y Sarah interrumpía con algún comentario banal, después de este se dirigieron a unas de las terrazas que daban al jardín, Elisa le entrego el pequeño a Dennis para que lo cambiara de vestimenta, para luego tomar asiento al lado de Frank, quien a penas si desviaba la mirada de unas carpetas con algunos contratos de arriendos que le mostraba a John Leagan.

- Elisa hija, me acompañas a caminar por el jardín. – Acoto Sarah – Dejemos a los señores a solas para que se concentren mejor.

La pelirroja aunque renuente lo hizo se puso de pie y su madre la imito, se encaminaron entre los rosales que ya estaban prácticamente desprovistos de las flores, mientras se mantenía un silencio incomodo, la joven no sabia que conversación entablar con su madre, el abismo que nació entre ellas al momento de que se caso había crecido desmesuradamente.

- ¿Hija porque no vamos mañana a visitar a la tía?– Pregunto tranquilamente.

- Esta bien… - Pensaba decir algo mas pero Sarah continuo.

- Si tienes que visitarla mucho mas ahora que esta la huérfana en la casa, seguro ahora querrá ganarse como de lugar su cariño, trata de captar toda su atención… para por fin ganársela y dejarte por fuera.

- Madre si voy es porque me gustaría verla, pero no pretendas que vaya todos los días…. Puedo hacerlo una vez por semana.

- Pero Elisa… hija tienes que ir como mínimo tres veces a la semana…. Esta bien que no lo hicieras antes porque ella no estaba, pero ahora que la recogida esta en la casa no debes permitir que te quite el cariño de la tía.

- Pues no pienso hacerlo…. Porque no tengo tiempo madre, mi vida me exige tiempo… no estoy para vivir la vida de Candy no me interesa si se gana o no el cariño de la tía y menos si ella quiere brindárselo. – Desviando la mirada a los pétalos en el suelo.

- Elisa por Dios… como dices esas cosas, claro que no puedes permitir que esa te quite el afecto de la tía.

- Madre ya lo he dicho no quiero que empecemos a discutir, si la tía abuela siente al menos un poco de afecto real por mi, dudo que alguien logre disminuirlo, en fin la persona que en estos momentos, aparte de mi hijo me importa que me demuestre afecto, lo hace y eso me llena… me demuestra mucho mas interés que cualquiera de mi familia, mucho mas que la tía abuela que si yo no la visito ella no lo hace… ¿Acaso crees justamente cariñoso que aun no conozca donde vivo?…. Esta bien se que esta enferma y no se puede movilizar, pero se dio un viaje de mas de cuatro meses, un mes en un transatlántico y no puede tomarse al menos cuarenta minutos en coche para tomarse el té conmigo.

- Elisa ya se que Frank te demuestra afecto… esta enamorado y es normal pero por favor deja de ser tan resentida, si la tía no viene es porque no puede… además tu tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a visitarla, tu esposo se pasa todo el día en la oficina no haces nada aquí metida en la casa aburrida.

- No soy resentida, solo realista… no me interesa ir a demostrarle mi afecto a diario a la tía, para que no pueda hablar con Candy…. No me interesa si lo hace, si la quiere menos o mas que a mi, me da lo mismo madre… y no tengo tiempo… no me aburro… y si es porque Frank esta todo el día en la oficina y crees que se me hacen sumamente largos te equivocas a veces siento que las tardes no me alcanzan, quisiera que fuesen mas largas… - Respondió si pensar recordando sus encuentros una vez por semana con Jules en su apartamento.

- No te entiendo hija, definitivamente te has vuelto demasiado gris…

- No madre mi vida tiene mas color que nunca… - Adelantándose unos pasos con una sonrisa, pero no le dejaría ver a su madre, por lo que se volvió. – Mi hijo me pinta el mundo. – Lo decía con plena conciencia, pero Jules le ayudaba a hacerlo en demasía.

- Puedes dejar a Frederick con su niñera… ya esta grande…

- Madre ya he hablado, visitare a la tía una vez por semana siempre y cuando no tenga otro compromiso. – Encaminándose de regreso a la casa. - Pero puedes ir tu todos los días si quieres, a lo mejor y logras tu cometido de que no tome en cuenta a Candy, pero conmigo no cuentes… no me interesa vivir la vida de nadie mas, con la mía me basta y no me vuelvas a decir que hacer con mi hijo. – Dijo duramente, le molesto que le pidiera que dejara a su hijo en manos de otros.

- Deja de ser tan grosera hija. – Al tiempo que la seguía. –Solo trato de que te ganes el cariño de Elroy.

- No me interesa ganarme el cariño de nadie… el que me quiera que lo haga, el que no me da igual. – Llegando hasta la casa, vio a Dennis con el niño jugando, se detuvo y le extendió lo brazos, cargándolo, se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras Sarah paso de largo y tomó asiento al lado de su esposo, Elisa se quedo de pie con el niño a distancia de la mesa, John pidió permiso y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba su hija, pues estaba esperando la llegada de un documento para dejar todo los contratos listos solo para firmar.

- Elisa… mira nada más que hermosa se te ve de madre… aun no me acostumbro, si parece que fue ayer que te cargue por primera vez. – Acoto el hombre sonriendo.

- Gracias papá… Frederick es lo mejor que tengo en la vida y pues el tiempo indiscutiblemente paso.

- Es que este pequeño… - tomándole una de las manos al nieto. – Se parece al padre, pero también tiene cierto aire a Neil.

- ¿Como van los negocios? - Pregunto ella mientras él miraba a los ojos de Frederick y le sacaba una sonrisa se dispuso a responder.

- Bien, de hecho estamos esperando que llegue…

- Buenas tardes. – Interrumpió esa voz que la hacia elevarse y olvidar todo a su alrededor haciendo que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro automáticamente la cual trato de disimular.

- Hijo has llegado justo a tiempo. – Saludaba Frank poniéndose de pie, acercándose a Jules para darle un abrazo quien aparecía en la terraza acompañado por André. – ¿Como estas?

- Bien señor, gracias, aquí tiene lo que necesita. – Extendiéndole una carpeta al hombre, al tiempo que desviaba una mirada fugaz a Elisa, quien al mismo tiempo lo hacia.

- Pero pasa siéntate… acompáñanos. – Acoto Frank, Jules desvió la mirada topándose con la de Sarah sentada y percibió su incomodidad.

- No señor… muchas gracias la verdad me encantaría acompañarlos, pero tengo otro compromiso pendiente. – Él decidió que seria mejor marcharse pues la mujer no lo soportaba algo que era mutuo, ya que él tampoco la toleraba, antes de encaminarse desvió nuevamente la mirada a la pelirroja y ella le dedico una leve sonrisa, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Sarah, pero antes de que pudiera estudiar el gesto del francés quien fue mucho mas rápido miro a Frank y termino por marcharse.

La joven había salido ese día a tomar un poco de aire al jardín, desde la llamada de Albert hace ya un par de días, se había sentido mucho mas tranquila, también estaba la presencia de sus padres y por supuesto la seguridad y fortaleza que le brindaba Fabrizio; ser consciente que todos estaban a salvo de ese enfermo la hacia sentirse mas calmada y alejaba de ella la angustia y el miedo, aun se despertada en medio de la noche con pesadillas horribles, pero de esto no mencionaba nada a su familia para no preocuparla, esta segura que con el tiempo se irían tal y como paso cuando Fabrizio se fue a la guerra – La joven caminaba por medio de los rosales que empezaban a mostrar el efecto del otoño, las rosas casi no existían en este y sus hojas comenzaban a tomar ese hermoso tono dorado que caracterizaba a esta estación. Sumida en sus pensamientos busco colmar este solamente con imágenes agradables, sus ojos grises se perdían en el esplendoroso atardecer que se desplegaba antes sus ojos, se lamento de no llevar un abrigo pues el aire comenzaba a enfriar, cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de la agradable fragancia del jardín, a su mente llegaron de inmediato las imágenes que mas atesoraba su corazón, su infancia junto a su hermano, las vacaciones con sus padres, ese amor inmenso que los unía a todos y que había logrado salvar cualquier obstáculo… y su relación con Albert, el hermoso azul de sus ojos, su risa franca y entusiasta que hacia que su corazón latiese rápidamente, sus besos que hacían temblar sus piernas y la elevaban a un mundo maravilloso. Cada uno de estos recuerdos la llenaban de felicidad – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Espero que ese suspiro sea porque estés pensando en mí – Dijo una voz muy cerca de ella.

La chica abrió los ojos de inmediato sobresaltada, en cuanto reconoció a quien pertenecía, dejo escapar un grito sin aliento de sus labios y se congelo en el instante.

Enzo Martoglio tenia dibujada en el rostro una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y la miraba de pies a cabeza, dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella y esta intento retroceder pero él al descubrir su intención fue mas rápido y la tomó por el brazo.

- ¡Quieta! – La amenazo apretándola con fuerza – No te muevas ni hagas ningún ruido… a menos que desees que le pase algo a tu excelsa familia – Agrego con voz intimidante.

Ella dejo libre un par de lagrimas, no encontraba su voz y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Él se acerco un poco más y le acaricio la mejilla con mucha suavidad, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía para calmarla, aprovechando que la chica tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, deslizo su mano hasta el cuello de ella y continuo con la caricia mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento de su mano. Ella cerró los ojos un instante y sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerla por completo acompañado de nuevas lagrimas.

- No te voy hacer daño Fransheska… - Susurro.

Ella pudo sentir el aliento del hombre sobre su mejilla, su estomago se contrajo por el miedo, sentía todo su cuerpo petrificado, deseaba poder moverse, salir corriendo, pedir ayuda y no podía hacer nada, el temor la había sumido en ese estado. Él llevo la otra mano hasta el cuello de la joven deslizándola con suavidad acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella con la clara intensión de tomar sus labios y fundirse en estos que temblaban ligeramente. Ella al sentir que él se aproximaba reacciono encontrando su voz al fin.

- ¡No! No… por favor… por favor no – Suplico llevando sus manos hasta el pecho del hombre para alejarlo mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba aun mas.

- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué no? ¡¿Por qué no maldita sea? – Pregunto con furia – Ni siquiera me conoces y me rechazas… yo estoy loco por ti, me gustas… me gustas demasiado – Menciono acercándose de nuevo mientras ejercía mas presión en el cuello de la chica.

- Señor Martoglio no complique mas las cosas, váyase de aquí por favor… no se gane mas problemas, olvide todo esto y le prometo que convenceré a mi familia para que haga lo mismo… - Ella trataba de razonar con él, tal vez si conseguía hacerlo entrar en razón toda esta pesadilla terminaría de una vez.

- Lamento no poder complacerte en eso amor mío – Indicó con tono de voz calmado pero su mirada era fría y dura – La única solución que encuentro a todo este problema es que tú me acompañes… si quieres que tu familia este en paz y a salvo, debes venir conmigo… te prometo que no les hare daño, yo te amo, realmente te amo Fransheska y nunca haría nada que te lastimara, te juro que serás muy feliz a mi lado - Agrego mirándola a los ojos con un extraño brillo en los de él y una sonrisa torcida.

Ella se estremeció al ver la turbación en los ojos del hombre e intento librarse del agarre de manera sutil para que él no lo viese como un rechazo abierto, su miedo crecía a cada segundo, mientras sentía su corazón latir de manera dolorosa y el aire comenzaba a faltarle, entro en pánico al percatarse que sus pasos la habían alejado mucho de la casa, si lograba librase de las manos de Martoglio seria un alivio pero llegar hasta la casa sin que este pudiese atraparla de nuevo seria un verdadero milagro – La voz del hombre la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dudas de lo que te digo? – Pregunto de manera amenazante al ver que la chica se encontraba inquieta. Ella lo miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza – Perfecto, vamos entonces – Le ordeno tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

- No puedo – Esbozo en un tono apenas audible.

- ¿No puedes? – Pregunto arrastrando las palabras mientras su pecho se llenaba de furia. – Fransheska creo que no has entendido la situación, aquí no se trata de si puedes o no… ¡Tienes que venir conmigo porque así lo deseo! – Exclamo con fuerza mientras le apretaba aun más los brazos y la miraba a los ojos.

Ella se quejo ante la violencia de él, se sobresalto, nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y comenzó a temblar. Él al notar esto se acerco a ella llevando una mano hasta su rostro para acariciarla lentamente, casi como un gesto tierno.

- Tranquila… tranquila amor, no debes tenerme miedo… solo debes amarme y hacer lo que te digo, si lo haces todo saldrá bien… no me provoques Fransheska, no lo hagas a menos que desees que alguien salga herido, quiero saber si estoy siendo claro en este punto amor – Dijo mientras la seguía consolando y la miraba. Ella asintió con la cabeza de nuevo sin mirarlo. – Así me gusta – Expresó con una amplia sonrisa.

La tomó de un brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella rumbo a uno de los muros de la parte de atrás del jardín, a cada paso el cuerpo de la chica se hacia mas pesado, sus piernas no respondían y las lagrimas salían bañando su rostro, el aire en sus pulmones era casi nulo y sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría; él noto esto y la jalo con mas fuerza para hacerla seguir a su ritmo, rodeo la cintura de la chica con un brazo y le dio un suave beso en el hombro que hizo que ella dejara libre un sollozo.

- ¡Fran! ¿Fran donde estas? – Se escucho la voz de su hermano llamándola.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba e intento detener la marcha, pero Enzo notando esto la jalo esta vez con más fuerza, mirándola con odio al ver que ella se resistía.

- No se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería… - La amenazo pero antes que pudiese terminar se escucho de nuevo la voz de Fabrizio.

- ¡Fransheska! ¡Fransheska responde! – Grito y en su voz se pudo notar la angustia.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Bramo ella y su voz demostró el terror que la invadía.

- ¡Estúpida! – Exclamo Enzo furioso y le propino una bofetada.

El golpe hizo que Fransheska se doblara, un dolor como nunca antes había sentido se instalo en su mejilla izquierda, mientras un rastro de sangre comenzaba a bajar de su comisura, la vista se le nublo y sintió sus piernas flaquear. Después la manos de Enzo rodearle el cuello con tanta fuerza que sentía la asfixiaba, ella se llevo las manos hasta estas para apartarlas pero era inútil parecían estar hechas de acero.

- Yo no quería hacerte daño… yo te amo Fransheska ¿Por qué no me crees? ¡¿Por qué no me crees maldita sea? – Menciono fuera de si.

- Suéltame – Logro esbozar ella con el poco de aire que le quedaba – Me… me haces… daño – Dijo entre cortadamente y su rostro comenzaba a pintarse de azul.

En ese momento un disparo retumbo en el lugar, seguido de varias voces de hombres y el sonido de pasos que se acercaban corriendo, ella intento identificar la de su hermano entre las voces pero todas se confundían, ya no tenia aire y su vista se había oscurecido por completo. Él sintió el cuerpo de la chica tornarse flácido y las manos que intentaban luchar contra las suyas cayeron a ambos lados, una sombra se había posado sobre ella y su rostro se había tornado gris… Otro disparo lo saco del estado de pánico en el cual había entrado al ver a la chica en ese estado.

Miro a todos lados y logro ver donde venia un grupo de hombres armados, la dejo caer sin el mas mínimo cuidado y su cuerpo hizo un sonido seco al contacto con el suelo. La miro horrorizado al ver que no reaccionada ni siquiera al golpe y salió corriendo del lugar, esquivando otros dos disparos que esta vez habían estado muy cerca trepo unos de los muros que se encontraban mas bajos, logrando saltar al otro lado.

Fabrizio llego hasta el lugar buscando desesperadamente a su hermana, quiso salir corriendo tras ese miserable, pero era mas grande la necesidad de encontrarla a ella, un miedo lo invadió al no verla por ningún lado, el corazón le latía descontroladamente, golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil respirar, se doblaba ante el esfuerzo sintiendo que no podía continuar, el temor que lo embargaba lo mantenía en este estado, estaba demasiado angustiado; segundos después se quedo paralizado sintiendo que el horror lo invadía al descubrirla en medio de un claro del jardín inmóvil.

- ¡Fran! – Grito y su voz se quebró - ¡Fran hermanita! ¡Fran! – Llego corriendo hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos mientras las lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, acaricio con mano temblorosa la mejilla de la chica y bajo para darle un beso en la frente – Fran hermanita háblame… despierta Fran… despierta princesa por favor – Suplicaba con voz estrangulada.

- ¡Fabrizio! ¡Fabrizio! – Escucho los gritos de su madre que corría acompañada de dos guardaespaldas – Hijo… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué esos…? –La pregunta quedo inconclusa cuando la mujer se topo de frente con la imagen de su hija que yacía en brazos del joven, se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito pero esto fue inútil, y este salió de manera desgarradora.

- Mamá… - Esbozo el chico entre lagrimas.

La mujer se dejo caer junto a ellos y llevo una mano temblorosa hasta el rostro de su hija, al tiempo que una ola de lágrimas y sollozos la invadían.

- Señor… señor Di Carlo… el hombre… el hombre escapo señor –Informo uno de los guardaespaldas con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo realizado – Huyo en un auto azul, pero ya los demás salieron para seguirlo – Agrego al ver que el joven no mencionaba nada.

- ¡Quiero que traigan a ese hijo de puta aquí! – Grito Fabrizio con voz iracunda, preso de la angustia y el dolor. - ¡Como sea, pero lo quiero aquí! – Exigió sintiendo un fuego crecer dentro de si.

El hombre asintió en silencio y salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros, dejando a la mujer sumida en un llanto amargo, al joven temblando lleno de ira e impotencia y a la chica inconsciente. Fabrizio se coloco de pie muy despacio tomando a Fransheska entre sus brazos para llevarla de regreso a la casa, sintiendo una presión en el pecho y las lagrimas quemarle las mejillas. Fiorella lo acompañaba caminando a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hija.

Voces… solo escuchaba voces distantes, carente de significado, su mirada se encontraba perdida y el pecho de nuevo era invadido por ese extraño dolor… que esta vez parecía mucho mas fuerte, no lograba respirar, su garganta se encontraba obstruida hasta para la mas pequeña cantidad de aire. Se llevo una mano al nudo de la corbata y lo aflojo intentado de esta manera alejar esta sensación de asfixia que lo embargaba, luego paso una mano por su rostro y lo froto son insistencia.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto en voz baja su administrador, evidentemente preocupado al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba.

- No – Fue lo único que logro esbozar Albert sin mirarlo.

- Señores… disculpen la interrupción, pero me temo que tendremos que posponer esta junta para otro momento, el señor Andley no se encuentra bien – Menciono George con amabilidad mirando a los caballeros en el lugar.

- De verdad disculpen… pero no logro concentrarme en lo que exponen y es una falta de consideración que los mantenga en este lugar haciéndoles creer lo contrario – Expresó con sinceridad mirando a los hombres.

- No sé preocupe señor Andley… - Dijo uno de ellos.

- Entendemos y no veo inconveniente en dejar la junta para otro día… cuando se sienta mejor – Acoto otro de los presentes mirando el rostro desencajado del rubio.

- Muchas gracias caballeros – Menciono George con solemnidad.

Después de eso el rubio y el administrador salieron de la sala de reuniones, Albert entro a su oficina con paso apresurado y se detuvo frente al enorme ventanal de esta, se llevo las manos hasta el cabello y entrelazo los dedos en su nuca, cerrando los ojos y dejando libre un suspiro. George entro en esta y lo observaba con cuidado, antes de entrar a la oficina le había pedido a la secretaria de este para que no lo molestase a menos que fuese por un motivo realmente urgente; ya George la había puesto al tanto que eso incluida toda información que llegase desde París, telegrama, carta, llamada… lo que fuese, siempre y cuando viniese de esa ciudad.

- ¿Qué sucede Albert? – Pregunto el administrador con cautela.

- No lo sé George… no lo sé, de nuevo este dolor y esta opresión en el pecho que no me deja respirar – Respondió sin volverse a mirarlo.

- Tienes que intentar calmarte hijo… sé que no es fácil pero créeme no ganas nada con angustiarte – Señalo el hombre con voz calmada.

- ¿Y crees que no lo hago? – Pregunto con molestia – George trato a cada momento de alejar estos sentimientos de mi, pero esto es algo que me sobrepasa, no tienes idea de lo horrible que es sentirse embargado por esta angustia de no saber que sucede… y peor aun si pudieses ser consciente de ello, saber que no puedes hacer nada – Camino hasta su sillón y se dejo caer en este en actitud de derrota.

- Entiendo hijo pero lo acabas de decir… no puedes hacer nada y angustiarte no ayudara a mejorar o empeorar la situación, simplemente tienes que esperar… - El joven lo detuvo.

- Eso precisamente es lo que no puedo hacer George, no puedo seguir esperando… ¡Necesito estar junto a Fransheska! Saber que esta bien… ¡Por un demonio es todo lo que necesito! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? – Inquirió exasperado.

- Sabes que se esta haciendo todo lo que esta al alcance de nuestras manos para que esto se dé Albert… ya las cosas en Londres están preparadas para la llegada de los Di Carlo, tu viaje a Europa es casi un hecho, pero aun hay cosas que necesitan… - El rubio lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Lo sé George… perdona amigo, sé que estas haciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos para ayudarme con esto… y créeme lo aprecio muchísimo… pero… siento que el tiempo es cada vez mas lento, siento que… que puedo perder a Fransheska, es como si algo muy peligroso la acechase, pude sentir el miedo en su voz cuando hablábamos… si algo le llega a suceder te juro que no podre soportarlo – Dijo dejando escapar un par de lagrimas y sintiendo su corazón encogerse – No soy nada sin ella George… no puedo imaginar una vida sin tener a Fransheska junto a mi, sin sus miradas… sin su sonrisa, sin su alegría llenándome la vida… no podría vivir si ella no esta… ¡Dios lo único que deseo es tenerla junto a mi! – Expresó y rompió en llanto, llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrirlo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos.

George se acerco hasta él y le coloco una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo, la angustia de Albert era tan grande y real que también lo alcanzaba a él, lo dejo llorar para que desahogara un poco toda la presión que tenia dentro del pecho, quedándose en silencio pero allí, junto a él haciéndolo consciente que podía contar con su apoyo siempre, justo como había hecho durante todos estos años, para él Albert era como un hijo, ese hijo que nunca tuvo y que nunca le hizo falta pues el rubio había llenado ese lugar por completo.

* * *

**_-¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Aparta!  
Que si matarte pudiera,  
te pondría una mortaja  
con los filos de violetas.  
¡Ay, qué lamento, qué fuego  
me sube por la cabeza!_**

**_Con alfileres de plata_**  
**_mi sangre se puso negra,_**  
**_y el sueño me fue llenando_**  
**_las carnes de mala hierba._**  
**_Que yo no tengo la culpa,_**  
**_que la culpa es de la tierra_**  
**_y de ese olor que te sale_**  
**_de los pechos y las trenzas._**

**_Bodas de sangre.(fragmento) Fedérico García Lorca._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	83. Capitulo 29 tercera parte

**Capitulo 29**

**Tercera parte. ****  
**

Luciano se encontraba en una reunión con un comité del gobierno francés que se había extendido una hora después de lo pautado, el hombre no deseaba salir de la casa ese día, pero en vista que no había nada que temer y ante la insistencia de su familia no tuvo mas remedio que acceder, salió entonces no sin antes asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden, no obstante durante la reunión una angustia se había mantenido latente en él durante gran parta de la tarde. Estaba por salir cuando se encontró en un pasillo con Gerard Lambert.

- Buenas tardes señor Lambert ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Lo saludo con cortesía.

- Señor Di Carlo, bien gracias ¿Usted como ha estado, su familia? – Respondió al saludo con amabilidad mirando al hombre.

- Bien… todo bien gracias a Dios, justo acabo de salir de una reunión y me dirigía a la casa – Contesto con una sonrisa, pero había en él cierta tensión.

- Me alegra mucho… espero que ese asunto se solucione pronto, de mas esta decirle que puede contar con mi apoyo para lo que necesite, su hija es la mejor amiga de mi prima… y ha llegado a ganarse mi aprecio, gracias a ella el accidente que sufrí hace algún tiempo no tuvo mayores consecuencias y es la novia de mi amigo, se merece todo lo que pueda hacer por ayudarla – Expresó con sinceridad mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- Muchas gracias señor Lambert, aprecio mucho su ayuda… - El italiano se interrumpió cuando vio en el pasillo al hombre encargado de la seguridad en su casa, un extraño dolor se instalo en su pecho. - ¿Qué sucedió Contini? – Pregunto de inmediato con voz angustiada al ver el semblante de perturbado de este.

- Señor Di Carlo… Enzo Martoglio entro a la casa… no sabemos como logro hacerlo señor, él consiguió entrar y… - Se detuvo buscando las palabra adecuadas para informar al hombre lo sucedido.

- ¿Y? – Pregunto desesperado, al ver que el hombre seguía en silencio - ¡Habla Contini por Dios! – Le exigió mirándolo.

- Ataco a la señorita Fransheska señor… - Respondió nervioso, al ver como el hombre perdía los colores del rostro y mostraba una mueca de dolor, se apresuro a explicar – Al parecer intento llevársela de nuevo señor, su hijo Fabrizio se dio cuenta de la ausencia de esta y nos alerto, llegamos a tiempo para evitarlo… pero ese miserable la golpeo seguramente cuando ella grito para pedir ayuda. – La voz del hombre mostraba su desasosiego.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – Pregunto Luciano con voz estrangulada.

- Aun sigue inconsciente, su esposa me pidió que viniese a buscarlo de inmediato… - Luciano lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¿Y Fabrizio? – Inquirió angustiado al recordar el odio que su hijo sentía por ese hombre, temiendo que este hubiese cometido una locura o se hubiese expuesto.

- Él esta bien señor… Martoglio logro escapar y el joven tuvo un arranque de cólera, pero con la ayuda de su esposa logramos tranquilizarlo y ahora esta junto a ella y la señorita Fransheska – Menciono el hombre mientras Luciano se disponía a salir de allí.

- Señor Di Carlo permítame acompañarlo – Dijo Gerard una vez que el hombre termino de explicar.

- No quisiera que se molestase señor Lambert… yo lo mantendré informado en cuando tenga mas noticias – Expresó Luciano mirándolo.

- Si ese hombre entro a su casa y ataco a su hija cometió un delito muy grave… esta en suelo francés y las autoridades deberán tomar cartas en el asunto de inmediato, permítame ir con usted y llevar a unos agentes para que tomen las declaraciones y emitir una orden de arresto de inmediato – Explico el chico con serenidad.

- Esta bien… muchas gracias señor Lambert – Indico Luciano de manera apresurada mientras salían del edificio.

El joven le indico a su secretaria que no atendería a nadie mas durante lo que restaba de la tarde y hizo una llamada solicitando la presencia de dos agentes de su entera confianza a los cuales le dio la dirección de la casa de los Di Carlo, para luego salir con el italiano rumbo a esta.

Albert llego hasta su casa y se encerró en el despacho, no deseaba hablar ni ver a nadie; sentía que todo a su alrededor lo perturbaba… en realidad la turbación la llevaba dentro de si, pero lo que menos deseaba era tener que darles explicaciones a alguien sobre lo que le sucedía, en mas de una ocasión se vio tentando a ir de nuevo hasta la central telefónica y sobornar al telefonista, al alcalde, el gobernador… el presidente o a quien fuese necesario para realizar otro llamada a París y escuchar la voz de Fransheska, tener la certeza que ella se encontraba bien. – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono con tono hosco.

- Albert… disculpa que te moleste, pero… vi que llegaste y te encerraste aquí de inmediato, le pregunte a George y no supo que responderme, evidentemente no es bueno para ocultar su preocupación cuando se trata de ti – Menciono la rubia con cautela desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Candy… pasa por favor – Dijo el joven en tono calmado – Siéntate, tal vez lo que necesito ahora es tu compañía… quizás tu puedas entender lo que me sucede… porque la verdad a mi me esta volviendo loco – Agrego y la desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo de nuevo.

- Cuéntame… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la chica sentándose junto a su hermano en el sofá que este ocupaba mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- No lo sé pequeña… esta angustia volvió Candy y esta vez… esta vez es mucho mas fuerte, estaba en medio de una reunión y sentía que el aire me falta y deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, fue como un ataque de claustrofobia… solo que no se compara ni con diez de esas experiencias que tuve antes, esto era mucho mas fuerte… horrible – Explico con mirada ausente.

- Todo esto es tan extraño Albert… - Dijo frotándole las manos entre las suyas – Te juro que no hay nada que desee mas que verte bien y poder decirte que todo estará bien… pero la manera de calmar esa angustia no esta en mi… ni siquiera esta en ti, créeme pues lo he vivido, es horrible lo que voy a decirte, pero no puedes hacer nada mas que esperar – Acoto mirándolo.

- Lo mismo me dijo George, pero siento que no puedo hacerlo… esto es demasiado fuerte Candy… de verdad, siento que me estoy volviendo loco. – Hablo mientras se colocaba de pie. En ese momento se escucho un golpe en la puerta y él se volvió a mirar, unos segundos después reacciono al reconocer el toque de George – Adelante – Ordeno sin apartar la mirada de esta.

- Albert traigo excelentes noticias – Menciono el hombre entrando al lugar con una sonrisa. – Encontré pasajes para un barco que zarpa desde Nueva York dentro de cinco días, no es un gran trasatlántico… pero es seguro, viaja directo hasta Southampton por lo cual estarás allí dentro de veinte días a lo sumo veinticinco – Acoto mirando al joven.

- ¡George hermano! No te imaginas cuan agradecido estoy… la verdad sentía que un día mas sin saber cuando saldría para Europa y perdía la cordura – Expresó el rubio aliviado.

- Ves Albert… Dios no nos abandona – Indicó la chica con emoción acercándose a este para abrazarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Él al fin dejo ver una sonrisa sincera que iluminaba su mirada, mientras Candy y George le respondían de la misma manera llenándolo de confianza. George le explico que debían salir hacia Nueva York dentro de tres para poder estar a tiempo antes que el barco zarpara, él se encargaría de todo lo referente a la empresa, temprano tendrían una reunión con Archie para explicarle un poco la situación y pedirle que se encargara junto con el administrador de esta durante la ausencia del chico.

Salieron llenos de esperanzas, con semblantes mas relajados; rumbo al comedor para compartir esa noche la comida con la matrona e informarle de su viaje, cuando llegaron a este se extrañaron de no encontrar a su tía, le preguntaron al mayordomo y este le informo que la mujer había pedido que le subieran algo ligero a la habitación pues cuando se dirigía al comedor sintió un leve mareo que la hizo desistir de la idea de cenar hoy en la mesa. Los jóvenes no vieron nada extraño en esto y ordenaron servir, después de media hora y con los alimentos intactos en su mayoría se colocaron de pie y salieron de allí. Albert le sugirió a Candy que lo dejase a él hablar a solas con la tía, sabia que ella no vería con agrado el hecho que viajaran de nuevo, pero la decisión estaba tomada y solo le informarían.

La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, sintiéndose angustiada y molesta al mismo tiempo, buscando en su cabeza la manera de impedir esa idea tan absurda e irracional de su sobrino, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos de nuevo y tenia que actuar de inmediato antes que fuese demasiado tarde, pero sabia que tenia que tener mucho cuidado… manejar con mucho tacto este asunto y sobretodo de manera inteligente – Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por un toque en la puerta que la sorprendió, camino con paso apresurado hasta la cama en el centro de la habitación y se tumbó en esta.

- Adelante – Menciono con voz débil.

- Buenas noches tía, me dijo Arthur que se había sentido mal – Dijo Albert acercándose hasta ella.

- Hijo… no sabes cuando me alegra verte – Hablo con un hilo de voz extendiéndole la mano al joven y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Se nota muy débil tía… creo que lo mejor será llamar al doctor – Señalo el rubio con semblante preocupado acercándose hasta ella y recibiendo la mano de la mujer.

- No hijo… no hace falta, estoy bien… además lo que el doctor puede hacer por mi es muy poco, lo que tengo ya no se cura con medicamentos William, los males que me aquejan ahora son del alma y del corazón… la vejez me ha hecho tan sentimental, recuerdas lo fuerte y saludable que era… ahora por nada me siento desfallecer, ya no tengo fuerzas Albert y lo que es peor hijo siento que tampoco tengo tiempo… siento que cada vez es menos la vida que me queda – Expresó con lagrimas, su voz entrecortada y apretando con fuerza la mano del rubio.

- Tía no diga eso… usted sigue siendo una mujer fuerte y joven… créame cuando le digo que usted tiene mucho… mucho tiempo por delante – Pronunció el chico mirándola a los ojos sintiendo una gran pena por la mujer.

- Es lo que mas deseo hijo… poder estar junto a ustedes por mucho mas tiempo, verlos realizados y felices, ocupando el lugar que les corresponde, honrando la memoria de tus padres William, al frente del imperio Andley… el gran sueño de tu padre, saberte como el dueño y señor de todo esto – Hablaba sin dejar de mirar al joven a los ojos reflejando una angustia enorme en los de ella.

- Yo cumpliré con todo ello tía… eso puede darlo por hecho, pero también necesito atender otra cosas que son igual de importantes para mi… necesito – La mujer lo interrumpió.

- No puede existir nada más importante que tu familia y tu responsabilidad para con ellos William, un Andley jamás antepone nada a su familia, esto no es un sacrificio hijo… ser la cabeza de familia no es un castigo, al contrario es un privilegio… un regalo que la vida te ha brindado, en tus manos están el futuro y el bienestar de los tuyos William, el mantenerlos unidos y a salvo, tu prioridad debe ser estar aquí, junto a las personas que te apreciamos y te necesitamos, este es tu lugar – Sentencio la mujer con voz angustiada.

El joven asintió en silencio y fijo su mirada en la de la mujer que se veía llena de miedo, mientras se aferraba a la mano del joven, este se quedo allí hasta que logro consolarla y hacer que se durmiese, dejándolo sumido en una profunda preocupación, pues sabia que seria muy difícil hacerle entender que debía viajar con urgencia a Europa de nuevo, que de ello dependían muchas cosas, era consiente que el miedo de la mujer era que se alejara para siempre y dejase abandonadas sus responsabilidades, temía que desapareciese como solía hacer tiempo atrás.

Luciano observaba a su hija con semblante preocupado, ya habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde el ataque y ella aun no reaccionaba, eso lo preocupaba en demasía pues sabia que no era nada físico, que este estado tal vez era inducido por su mente para alejarla del terror que le había tocada vivir en manos de ese hombre, gracias a Dios ese miserable no había tenido tiempo de causarle un daño mayor, la había examinado y solo encontró las marcas producidas por la fuerza que había ejercido Martoglio; en su brazo, cuello y mejilla se podían ver con claridad la machas purpuras, esta ultima se encontraba un poco inflamada aun por el golpe recibido. Sintió tanto miedo cuando llego y se encontró con la imagen de su princesa en ese estado, el dolor y el horror que se centro en su pecho casi lo hacen desfallecer.

- Luciano creo que será mejor que comas algo… estas aquí desde ayer amor – Menciono la voz de su esposa detrás de él mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Estoy bien Fiorella, ahora lo único que deseo es que mi hija despierte – Esbozo acariciándole la mejilla sana con ternura. - ¿Cómo estas Fabrizio? – Pregunto volviéndose a mirar a su mujer.

- Mas tranquilo… casi tuve que obligarlo a recostarse un rato, todo este asunto lo tiene muy perturbado amor y temo por su bienestar, me angustia verlo así Luciano… camina de un lado a otro presa de la impotencia y la ira que crece dentro de él… no me gusta Luciano, me preocupa que cometa alguna locura o que esto afecte la estabilidad que ha conseguido hasta ahora – Esbozo la mujer con evidente angustia.

- Te entiendo y créeme yo también siento lo mismo, esta situación nos esta llevando a todos a la locura y lo peor de todo es que me siento atado de manos mujer… no sé que hacer, no podemos viajar hasta Londres y seguir con lo que Albert había dispuesto hasta tanto Fransheska no reaccione y mantenernos aquí es un constante peligro para todos, sobretodo para Fabrizio quien esta cegado ante el deseo de hacerle justicia a su hermana – El hombre se llevo la mano al rosto para frotarlo intentando alejar de él esta desesperación – No me perdonaría que algo malo le ocurriese, él es mi responsabilidad Fiorella… ya una vez falle como padre y créeme me aterra hacerlo de nuevo – Agrego con voz ronca por la lagrimas en su garganta.

- Es nuestra responsabilidad Luciano, Fabrizio es nuestro hijo… - Ella se detuvo y su mirada se perdió en el paisaje que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos – Él es nuestro hijo – Acoto con voz ausente mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su esposo.

En ese momento un toque en la puerta los saco de sus pensamientos, no pudieron evitar sobresaltase, se volvieron a mirar y fue el hombre quien dio la orden para que entrasen.

- Señor, señora Di Carlo disculpe que los pero el señor Gerard Lambert esta al teléfono y pidió hablar con usted… dijo que era urgente – Menciono el ama de llaves con voz pausada.

El hombre se coloco de pie de inmediato y dedicándole una mirada a su mujer le pidió que se encargara de Fransheska; esta asintió en silencio y lo vio salir del lugar, mientras se hacia un espacio en la cama y mirada con preocupación a su hija.

Luciano llego hasta su despacho y camino con paso apresurado hasta el teléfono, lo tomó con mano temblorosa llevándoselo hasta el oído para escuchar lo que Gerard Lambert tenia que decirle, mientras rogaba a Dios que fuesen buenas noticias.

- Señor Lambert ¿Cómo esta? – Lo saludo el italiano.

- Bien señor Di Carlo gracias… ¿Cómo esta todo por la casa? ¿Cómo se encuentra Fransheska? – Pregunto con voz calmada.

- Aun no reaccionada… seguramente se debe a la fuerte impresión que recibió, estamos esperando a que lo haga y salir rumbo a Londres como lo sugirió Albert – Respondió.

- Entiendo y me parece lo mejor… lo llamaba porque según los agentes que trabajan en su caso, Enzo Martoglio salió esta mañana de la estación de trenes… - Fue interrumpido por el italiano.

- ¡Dios mío! – Menciono entre frustrado y aliviado - ¿Saben hacia donde salió? – Inquirió con voz un tanto nerviosa.

- Ese es el problema señor Di Carlo, según las autoridades de la estación se vendieron tres boletos a nombre de Enzo Martoglio con destinos diferentes… Uno fue para Roma, el otro para Bremen y un ultimo para Ypres, es evidente que el hombre trata de hacer que le perdamos la pista… si nos dejamos llevar por lo que resultaría mas lógico y pensando que él aun es consciente que ustedes siguen en París la opción mas viable es Ypres, sin embargo no podemos descartar ninguna puesto que Bremen esta bastante lejos como para huir de las autoridades y Roma siendo el punto mas absurdo al cual se puede dirigir en vista de las investigaciones que se llevan en su contra, también puede resultar un buen escondite… además supongo que querrá encontrar algún tipo de ayuda o alertar a sus cómplices – Explico el joven.

- Eso quiere decir que seguimos a merced de ese enfermo – Exclamo Luciano completamente frustrado.

- Eso quiere decir que por el momento Enzo Martoglio no se encuentra en París señor Di Carlo y que si decide salir de la ciudad y buscar un lugar mas seguro para su familia este es el momento, ese hombre piensa que le hemos perdido la pista y de hecho así es… pero no sabe que también se arriesga a perder la de ustedes – Menciono con seguridad.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias señor Lambert por todo lo que esta haciendo por nosotros, de verdad no tengo como pagarle… - El hombre lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué no viene hasta mi oficina y conversamos en detalle sobre lo que se puede hacer? – Le sugirió el chico con amabilidad.

-No quisiera darles mas molestias señor Lambert, ya usted ha hecho mucho por nosotros… - El joven lo detuvo.

- Ya le dije que me siento en deuda con su hija por lo que hizo una vez por mi, además Albert y Candy son grandes amigos y sé que ellos agradecerán todo aquello en lo cual pueda ayudarlos – Menciono con sinceridad para convencer al hombre.

- En ese caso… lo veré en una hora y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo – Pronunció Luciano y después de esto se corto la comunicación.

El joven levanto el teléfono de nuevo, busco una libreta guardada en el cajón de su escritorio y procedió a realizar una llamada muy importante, con la esperanza de cumplir su cometido y confiando en que lo que estaba por hacer fuese lo correcto… aunque para él eso significase perder aun mas, al menos tendría la satisfacción de hacer las cosas bien y sobretodo bien para ella. – Pensó después de haber colgado.

Exactamente una hora después Luciano Di Carlo llegaba a la oficina, el joven lo hizo pasar de inmediato y le indico que tomara asiento mientras él terminaba con una llamada que lo ocupaba.

- Buenas tardes señor Di Carlo – Lo saludo extendiéndole la mano.

- Buenas tardes señor Lambert – Menciono este recibiéndola.

- Esta mañana recibí un telegrama de mi amigo Albert, donde me informaba que había preparado todo para viajar en un par de días hasta Southampton, me disponía a enviarle uno como respuesta pero prefiero hacer una llamada y explicarle con mas detalles la situación… - Se detuvo al ver que el hombre se tensaba – Señor Di Carlo, creo fehacientemente que Albert debe saber lo que esta pasando con lujo de detalles y así tomar las medidas que crea necesarias para resguardar a Fransheska, ambos somos testigos que sus esfuerzos, aunque muchos y muy adecuados, no han impedido que este hombre se acercase a la chica y la dañase… créame cuando le digo que informarle a Albert sobre la gravedad del asunto es lo mejor… si yo estuviese en su lugar es lo mínimo que pensaría merecer, ellos tienen un compromiso… él siente a Fransheska como una responsabilidad también, ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz este hombre, así que yo le recomiendo que las medidas que se tomen de ahora en adelante sean extremas – Sentencio el chico mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- Entiendo señor Lambert, esta situación es muy difícil para mí y créame usted cuando le digo que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por proteger a mi familia... ¿Cuándo piensa hacer esa llamada? – Pregunto Luciano en tono de derrota.

- Ya la hice, después de hablar con usted y tener el informe de la situación de Enzo Martoglio, deje un mensaje en la central telefónica de Chicago pidiendo que Albert se comunicase conmigo en cuanto pudiese… ahora mismo estoy esperando la llamada, supongo que no debe tardar – Contesto Gerard mirándolo.

El hombre asintió en silencio, pasaron unos minutos hablando sobre el perfil de Enzo Martoglio, el hombre era realmente peligroso y hasta ahora lo había demostrado, evidentemente tenia gente trabajando para él pues aun era increíble como había dado con la dirección de los Di Carlo en París y como había burlado la seguridad de la misma, estuvo a punto de llevarse a la joven… en realidad estuvo a punto de algo mucho peor, las marcar en el cuello de Fransheska era muestras evidentes de que el hombre había tratado de estrangularla. En ese momento sonó el teléfono provocando el sobresalto de los dos caballeros, Gerard respiro profundamente y procedió a tomarlo.

Albert llevaba mas de veinte minutos esperando en la Central Telefónica de Chicago, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro mientras el encargado del lugar ultimaba detalles para realizar la llamada a París que Gerard estaba esperando, cada cinco segundos miraba su reloj de pulsera y volvía la vista al hombre en la cabina; George se encontraba a su lado en completo silencio, sabia que nada de lo que pudiese decirle al chico lograría calmar la angustia que lo embargaba. Al fin el empleado les hizo un ademan para que continuasen, el joven sintió que sus pulmones soltaban todo el aire contenido de golpe, con paso seguro se acerco hasta el lugar, su administrador se quedo fuera de la misma, pero el rubio le hizo una señal para que lo acompañase, estaba demasiado nervioso y temeroso; debido a la rapidez del asunto no pudo comunicarse con Candy para que estuviese con él.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunto George mirándolo.

- Quédate aquí… - Esbozo y no tuvo que hacer nada mas para que este entendiera su miedo.

Marco los números y espero el tono, rogando porque todo estuviese bien, aunque algo en el fondo de su corazón le advertía que era todo lo contrario, respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse y concentrarse en lo que Gerard estaba por decirle.

- Hola Gerard ¿Cómo estas? – Saludo al chico al sentir que la comunicación se iniciaba.

- Albert, bien gracias ¿Tú como estas? – Inquirió este con voz calmada.

- Bien, me sorprendió mucho… - Comenzó a decir pero la verdad que deseaba saber la razón exacta de esta llamada así que fue directamente al grano - ¿Qué sucede Gerard? Amigo sabes que en otras circunstancias mi actitud no seria tan descortés, pero ahora me urge saber lo que esta ocurriendo – Agrego a modo de disculpa.

- No te preocupes Albert, entiendo perfectamente tu angustia… justo por ello me tome la libertad de pedirte que me llamaras, claro no sin antes consultarlo con el señor Di Carlo a quien tengo delante de mi… amigo la cuestión ha resultado mas complicada de lo que en un principio pensamos – Menciono el joven con serenidad para no alarmar al americano.

- ¿A que te refieres Gerard? Por favor necesito que seas completamente sincero conmigo – Pidió sin poder ocultar la presión a la cual se encontraba sometido.

- Lo sé… es por ello que le pedí al señor Di Carlo me autorizase a exponerte a cabalidad la situación que atraviesa su familia – Hizo una pausa esperando el consentimiento del italiano quien mediante un gesto se lo concedió – Albert… la persona que esta persiguiendo a la familia Di Carlo y que planeo todo lo del secuestro tiene como objetivo mucho mas que obtener el dinero de un rescate; ese hombre esta tras Fransheska, es un enfermo que se obsesiono con tu prometida… - La voz del francés fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- ¿De que hablas Gerard? – Pregunto angustiado.

- Albert ya las autoridades están al tanto del acoso de este hombre, pero… resulto ser lo bastante hábil como para evadirnos, en estos momentos no sabemos con certeza su paradero… el problema es que… - Se detuvo para tomar aire, había decidido poner a Albert al tanto de todo y eso haría, así que apresuro a continuar al notar la tensión de su amigo – Enzo Martoglio entro hace unos días a la casa donde se encuentran los Di Carlo aquí en París y… ataco a Fransheska – Pronuncio cuidando de utilizar las palabras adecuadas para no alarmar mas al joven.

- ¿Cómo que la ataco? Gerard explícate por favor – Pidió con voz ahogada y el terror lo invadió.

- Quiso llevársela… al ella poner resistencia… el hombre intento estrangularla – Menciono sin saber como disminuir la gravedad del asunto.

Cientos de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Albert en segundos, mientras sentía un vértigo apoderarse de él, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, perdió todos los colores del rostro, sus manos temblaron y los ojos se le cristalizaron. George noto la turbación en el joven y llevo una mano hasta el hombro de este para reconfortarlo, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – Logro preguntar con un hilo de voz.

- Bien… no pasó de ser un susto gracias a la rápida acción de su hermano y los hombres que vigilaban la casa, sin embargo todos tememos por la seguridad de ella, ese hombre parece no tener limites y según lo que he investigado es de cuidado, tiene conexiones con fascistas, seguramente sabrás el poder que día a día va tomando este movimiento aquí en Europa y que los miembros del mismo se hacen cada día mas inmunes a las autoridades… Luciano me comento la sugerencia que le hiciste de resguardarlos en tu casa de Londres, me parece adecuada pero… - Fue interrumpido por el americano.

- No la consideras suficiente para detener a ese enfermo ¿Verdad? – Inquirió sintiendo de repente que una ira descomunal se apoderaba de su pecho.

- Efectivamente… es poco lo que podemos hacer en vista que lo hecho hasta ahora parece inútil, soy consciente de los esfuerzos y la angustia de la familia de tu novia, el mismo Fabrizio quería salir con un grupo de guardaespaldas y darle cacería a ese delincuente… pero lograron convencerlo para que dejara actuar a las autoridades – Expresó con calma.

- Gerard, yo necesito hablar con Fabrizio o con Luciano cuanto antes – Solicito presa del miedo.

- Suponía que desearías hacerlo, por eso le pedí al señor Di Carlo que estuviese presente, enseguida te lo comunico – Acoto y acto seguido el extendió el auricular al italiano.

- Albert… siento todos los problemas que les hemos causado… -Intento hablar el hombre pero el rubio lo detuvo.

- No tienes nada que sentir Luciano, sé que toda esta situación es mucho más difícil para ti que para cualquier otro… debiste haber confiado en mí antes, sabes que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por estar junto a Fransheska y ponerla a salvo, tenia pensado salir para Europa dentro de dos días… pero salió una complicación familiar, la salud de mi tía decayó y por el momento no considero prudente dejar América – Expresó el rubio con pesar. – Sin embargo considero que debemos hacer algo cuanto antes – Acoto con urgencia.

- He pensado en varias cosas… aunque todo me parece complicado por el momento, en realidad lo que mas me preocupa son mis hijos Albert, no sabemos exactamente donde este ese malnacido que quiere arruinarles la vida y eso me tiene en una constante zozobra, el señor Lambert nos ha sugerido tomar una decisión de inmediato y aprovechar que las autoridades están en alerta ahora, eso nos brinda la oportunidad que Martoglio no aparezca por el momento, sabe que, de hacerlo correr el riesgo de ser atrapado… o que Fabrizio logre dar con él y le vaya mucho peor, la actitud de mi hijo es lo que mas temo… esta totalmente irreconocible, quiere dar con ese hombre y cobrarse lo que le hizo a Fransheska a como dé lugar, sin detenerse ante las recomendaciones de las autoridades o las peticiones de su madre y mías para dejar las cosas calmarse por unos días – Menciono el hombre con verdadera preocupación.

- No es para menos… creo que en su lugar cualquiera actuaria igual, pero tienes razón… no es bueno exponerlo a un enfrentamiento… ¿Cómo esta Fransheska? – Pregunto Albert y su voz se quebró, las lágrimas lo estaban ahogando.

- Ella esta bien… la impresión fue muy fuerte y… aun no despierta desde el día del ataque – Se detuvo al escuchar un inconfundible gemido de dolor al otro lado, por lo que se apresuro a agregar – Fran esta bien Albert, yo mismo estoy al pendiente de ella… solo que la presión a la cual la ha sometido ese miserable es demasiada, su estado es una manera de escape… y hasta cierto punto es lo mejor, así evita la angustia que todos estamos atravesando – Señalo intentando parecer calmado para no preocupar al joven.

La imagen de su novia sonriente y hermosa se mostro delante de él, con esa luz y esa alegría que ella irradiaba y justo ahora no poseía por culpa de ese maldito que se había empeñado en dañarla, dañar a su princesa, su ángel… debía hacer algo, quedarse de brazos cruzados terminaría enloqueciéndolo… y si algo le llegase a pasar a ella no lograría soportarlo, sin Fransheska las cosas ya no tendrían sentido… - En ese momento recordó con claridad las palabras que ella le dijese en una oportunidad… _"Estaba segura que no me dejarías caer, porque sabes que confió en ti… estoy completamente segura que nunca… nunca me vas a dejar caer… por eso te amo" _- Le pareció escuchar su voz como si acabase de pronunciarlas a su lado y sintió el corazón llenarse de una imperiosa necesidad de hacer que esas palabras se volviesen realidad.

- Luciano… quiero tener a Fransheska conmigo, solo así podre estar en paz y te aseguro que ustedes también lo estarán, te juro que la cuidare más que a mi propia vida, no permitiré que nada malo le ocurra… - Se detuvo esperando la respuesta del hombre pero al ver el silencio de este continuo – Sé que todo esto te parece una locura… pero yo amo a tu hija y si algo le llegase a suceder a Fransheska me derrumbaría, ella es lo mas importante que tengo en estos momentos y te aseguro que si no fuese porque sé que la distancia que nos separa es demasiada, ahora mismo estaría saliendo a su encuentro… por favor… por favor Luciano, te ruego que hagas esto… ven a América y tráela contigo… necesito tener a Fransheska junto a mi y saberla a salvo – Pidió el rubio en un tono que demostraba que cada palabra salía de su corazón.

- Albert lo que me pides es complicado… - El joven lo interrumpió.

- Pero no imposible… piensa que puede ser lo mejor para todos, alejarías a Fabrizio del peligro que también correr, ese hombre no se atreverá a viajar hasta aquí y si lo hace no podrá hacer nada, en América él no tiene poder y aun si lo tuviese yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a todo por proteger a Fran, sabes que hablo en serio – Sentencio el joven con seguridad.

- Lo sé… de todas formas debo pedirte un par de días para consultar tu propuesta con mi familia y tomar una decisión, todos estamos involucrados en este asunto – Menciono el hombre con tranquilidad.

- Por supuesto… estaré esperando, pero por favor si ocurre cualquier eventualidad comunícate con Gerard, él me hará llegar el mensaje de inmediato – Indicó con voz pausada.

- Lo haré no te preocupes, no te imaginas cuanto agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mi familia Albert, ten por seguro que buscare la forma en que todos estemos tranquilos – Señalo con verdadero agradecimiento.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, estaré esperando cualquier decisión que tomen... y Luciano – Menciono el rubio, su voz había cambiado.

- Si Albert – Dijo al otro lado el italiano.

- Dile a Fran que la amo y que nunca… nunca la dejare caer… dile eso en cuanto despierte por favor – Pidió en un ruego.

- Lo haré – Contesto y con eso se corto la comunicación entre ambos.

Ahora le tocaba a él presentarse frente a su familia y comentarles lo ocurrido, algo le decía que lo que Albert proponía era lo mejor… para todos. Le agradeció a Gerard su colaboración en todo este asunto una vez más y salió rumbo a la casa que ocupan, durante todo el camino no dejo de darle vueltas a las palabras del rubio, si existía algo que no deseaba era separarse de sus hijos, pero sobre ello prevalecía la necesidad de cuidarlos y mantenerlos a salvo… solo que América… existía algo que le causaba un miedo atroz, un miedo que había llevado dentro de si por mucho tiempo y que ahora se volvía una realidad, el destino parecía empeñarse en dejarlo sin escapatoria… lo ponía a escoger entre la seguridad de sus hijos, mantenerlos a su lado, alejados de cualquier encuentro fortuito que pudiese desatar una tempestad y arriesgarse a permanecer en Europa a la espera de que las autoridades lograsen atrapar a Enzo Martoglio o realizar este viaje y exponer a… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del chofer anunciándole que habían llegado. Lo miro en silencio y durante un minuto observo con gesto ausente la fachada de la casa, después de eso respiro profundamente para armarse de valor y hacer lo que debía hacer.

Cuando entro a la sala su mujer bajaba las escaleras y Fabrizio se encontraba parado junto a un ventanal observando a través de este, sin percatarse de su presencia, ante un gesto de su esposa no menciono nada y lo dejo seguir sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero el joven sintió la presencia de su padre y se volvió para mirarlo, en su rostro se podía ver con claridad las noches de insomnio que ya hacían estragos en él, una ojeras pronunciadas se dejaba ver bajo sus ojos, la barba de tres días, la palidez que cubría su rostro aunado a la sombra que se había posado en su mirada, eran la prueba fehaciente de la angustia que lo embargaba.

- ¿Qué le dijo Lambert? – Pregunto el joven, en un tono que más que pedir, exigía.

- Necesito hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante, por favor acompáñenme al despacho – Fue la respuesta del hombre y se encamino hasta este seguido por su esposa e hijo.

- ¿Luciano sucedió algo grave? – Inquirió la dama al ver el semblante de su marido.

Él dejo libre un suspiro, les hizo un ademan para que tomasen asiento y después procedió a hacerlo él, cerró los ojos un instante y después los abrió fijando la mirada en ellos.

- No sé por donde comenzar… hoy fui al despacho del ministro Lambert, este ya me había informado sobre lo sucedió con Martoglio esta mañana y me solicito ir hasta su oficina para intentar darle una salida pronta y eficaz a todo esto… me expuso el caso desde su perspectiva, me hizo comprender que era vital encontrar una salida antes que a ese hombre se le ocurriese aparecer de nuevo o las autoridades descuidaran el asunto… lo que seguramente Martoglio espera; le hable de la propuesta que nos había hecho Albert de viajar hasta Londres y quedarnos allá, pero tanto Lambert como Albert con quien me comunique hoy consideran esta acción poco efectiva en vista del alcance que ha demostrado el miserable de Martoglio – Señalo con voz pausada y mirando a su hijo y esposa.

- Si Enzo Martoglio se acerca pensando que la policía bajo la guardia se encontrara conmigo y eso le aseguro acabara con todo este asunto de inmediato… esta vez no habrá contemplaciones padre, los guardaespaldas tienen libertad para liquidarlo… - El hombre lo interrumpió.

- Ese no es el caso Fabrizio, estoy al tanto de las órdenes que has impartido y como ya te mencione con anterioridad, las considero extremas y arriesgadas para todos… pero entiendo tu preocupación por Fransheska y no puedo pedirte que reacciones de manera distinta porque sé que no lo harás… ahora entiéndeme tú a mi, tu hermana esta bajo demasiada presión, todo este asunto la ha trastornado hasta el punto de hacerla aislarse, si aun no ha reaccionado es porque esta demasiado asustada para aceptar su realidad – Se detuvo pues su mujer dejo libre un sollozo, la vio llevarse la mano a la boca para suprimir otro. Él se coloco de pie y camino hasta ubicarse delante del escritorio más cerca de ellos. – Fabrizio hijo, créeme que yo también deseo que todo esto termine y que ese hombre pague por lo que ha hecho… pero sobre ello deseo que tanto tu hermana como tú estén seguros y a salvo de cualquier peligro – Agrego colocándole una mano en el hombro al joven mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Tu padre tiene razón hijo, ahora lo único realmente importante es que ustedes estén bien… deja que la justicia llegue por si sola, Fabrizio la venganza no es buena… si te tranquiliza yo al igual que todos también deseo que ese desgraciado pague, pero no acosta que tú ensucies tus manos por alguien que no vale la pena… eres un ser especial hijo, extraordinario… no mereces llevar en tu conciencia el peso de la muerte de un miserable como Enzo Martoglio – Menciono la mujer mirándolo a los ojos mientras le apretaba una mano.

- Lo único que deseo que es mi hermana no tenga que vivir en una constante zozobra, temiendo que en cualquier momento ese hombre regrese y le haga daño… ella no merece pasar quien sabe cuanto tiempo encerrada hasta que la ley logre capturar a ese… - Se detuvo sintiendo que la ira crecía de nuevo dentro de su pecho.

- No tendrá que hacerlo… y tú tampoco tendrás que convertirte en un asesino; he tomado una decisión y espero… que todos estén de acuerdo con ello, es lo que he venido a consultarles – Indicó mostrándose calmado.

- Usted dirá – Acepto el joven mirándolo con atención.

- Viajaran hasta América – Expuso y de inmediato las miradas de asombro de su mujer e hijo se hicieron presentes por lo cual se apresuro a explicar – Hace una hora hable con Albert… él me planteo la idea y después de darle vueltas y vueltas durante todo el camino a casa he llegado a la conclusión que es lo mejor – Agrego con convicción.

- Padre pero… eso es una locura… ¿Por qué debemos atravesar un océano? – Inquirió Fabrizio colocándose de pie.

- Porque en Europa no están seguros… ese hombre tiene gente peligrosa que trabaja para él… Fabrizio tu hermana estuvo a punto de morir a sus manos, ese fue el mayor de nuestros temores a punto de hacerse realidad… pero ¿Te imaginas si ese hombre hubiese logrado llevársela? – Pregunto con impaciencia, al notar el silencio del chico continuo – En estos momentos todos estuviésemos dementes por el dolor, la angustia y el terror… lo mismo pasaría si es el caso que ese hombre te hace daño a ti… en su afán de venganza, o a tu madre, ninguno lograríamos cargar con la culpa… y créeme que sé perfectamente de lo que te hablo, lo mejor para todos es que viajen hasta América y se queden allá un tiempo, si lo deseas puedes volver a finales de año… siempre y cuando esta situación este resuelta o yo me reuniré con ustedes, eso lo hablaremos una vez tomada la decisión, pero es urgente hacerlo de inmediato – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre… en América ese hombre no tiene poder, además Albert se encargara de hacer todo lo posible por proteger a tu hermana… - Fiorella fue interrumpida por el joven, quien se volvió a mirarla.

- Yo también lo puedo hacer… - Pero ella no lo dejo continuar.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo… ponte por un momento en los pies de él… ¿Crees que es fácil estar al tanto de la situación que atraviesa su prometida y sentir que no puede hacer nada? – Pregunto en todo severo mirándolo a los ojos – Si fuese el caso contrario y en lugar de tu hermana, la que corriese peligro fuese Candy ¿Cómo te sentirías? – Inquirió de nuevo modulando el tono de voz.

- Horrible – Admitió él bajando la mirada.

- Exacto… y aun sabiendo que Albert esta allí para cuidarla, igual sentirías que necesitas hacer algo, buscar la manera de ayudarla, ten por seguro que la situación que atraviesa Albert es tan desesperante como la que vivimos nosotros y hablo solamente de él, pero estoy segura que Candy también se encuentra en condiciones similares – Expreso colocándose de pie para mirarlo a los ojos, le acaricio una mejilla con ternura – Hijo yo sé que solo buscas hacernos sentir tranquilos, pero no puedes evitar que nos preocupemos, no puedes cargar con este peso tú solo… tienes que confiar en lo que tu padre y todos los demás creemos mejor, somos una familia y la angustia de uno es la de todos, no olvides que estar unidos es lo que nos hace fuertes – Agrego con voz dulce, el joven asintió en silencio, sus ojos se encontraba humedecidos y ella comprendió que él solo buscaba protegerlos, su corazón se hincho de orgullo, ternura y amor. Subió para darle un beso en la frente y luego lo abrazo con fuerza. Luciano observaba la escena en silencio y le dio gracias al cielo por tener a Fiorella junto a él, por esa familia que la vida le había regalado… pero sobre todo por él, por ese joven que ahora se refugiaba en el abrazo de su esposa… porque a pesar del peso que llevaba a diario, jamás dejaría de agradecer al cielo tenerlo en su casa.

Retomaron la conversación un minuto después, tenia que planear cada detalle para evitar cometer algún error que pudiese beneficiar a Martoglio y poner en riesgo a alguno de ellos, por lo pronto lo primero era buscar los boletos para el viaje, después informar a Albert sobre este, pero antes de ello debían viajar hasta Florencia pues Fabrizio necesitaba unos documentos para poder pasar una temporada fuera de su país, ya su hermana lo tenia por lo cual no era necesario que ella los acompañase, sin embargo la idea de dejarla sola los preocupaba. El joven propuso viajar él solo pero Fiorella se negó rotundamente, aunque le había hecho entender lo grave del asunto, el carácter voluble de su hijo no le era de fiar, también estaba la amenaza que ese hombre buscase algún modo de dañarlo por venganza.

Por fin todo estaba preparado para el viaje, lo acompañaría el teniente Pétain quien se encargaría de todos los gastos, además de dos reservistas para ayudar a Manuelle a trasladarse de un lugar a otro, le dijo a Marión que el mismo se encargaría de los documentos mas no le conto el trasfondo de su visita a Florencia, mientras que a Fabrizio le dijeron que ayudaría al Teniente Pétain con algunos proyectos por lo que estaría fuera de casa alrededor de cuatro días, el rubio se despidió de su familia ante el llanto de Joshua que le pedía que lo llevara, pero bien sabia que no podía hacerlo, lo esperaba en la calle el carro con los dos reservista que lo llevaron hasta la estación de trenes, ya ahí el teniente lo esperaba, abordaron el tren que los llevaría hasta París y de ahí el que los trasladaría Roma para hacer seguidamente el trasbordo a Florencia, primera vez en tres años que Manuelle, volvía a tomar un tren, ya hasta había olvidado la vibración de la maquina, no lo hacia por vergüenza, nunca se acostumbraría a no valerse por si mismo, era un castigo sin duda alguna, por eso cuando despertó sin piernas, pensó que mejor hubiese muerto.

Después de casi veinticuatro horas viajando por fin habían llegado eran las siete de la mañana, los dejaron en el hotel que se hospedarían, decidieron descansar hasta el medio día, Manuelle solo durmió un par de horas, cada vez estaba mas ansioso por saber que había detrás de su cuñado, organizando mentalmente que haría primero, no quería llegar al registro sin antes constatar que lo que el marido de su hermana le había dicho era verdad o simplemente era un farsante, pidió algo de comer, se le hacia muy fácil ya que manejaba el italiano a la perfección, también pidió una guía telefónica, busco hasta encontrar el apellido Di Carlo, no eran muchos lo que habían por lo que el trabajo se le facilitaría.

Tomó el teléfono y empezó a llamar, con varios intentos erróneos, pues siempre le decían que estaba equivocado hasta que al fin dio con la residencia correcta, anotando inmediatamente el sector.

- Buenos días Residencia Di Carlo.

- Buenos días señorita, se encuentra el señor Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- ¿Quien desea hablarle?

- Es un amigo. – No podía aun decir que era un militar, no quería por nada del mundo ponerlo sobre aviso, tampoco quería hablar con él, solo corroborar información, solo eso. La mujer dudo por un segundo.

- Señor disculpe pero el señor Di Carlo no se encuentra tal vez, si me deja su nombre él podría devolverle la llamada.

- No se preocupe, yo llamare después, muchas gracias es usted muy amable. – Colgó y se dijo. – Fabrizio Di Carlo… al menos existe, ahora veremos quien es el que esta en mi casa, con mi hermana. – Observando el papel donde había anotado el sector, después de esto pidió a uno de los botones que subiera a la habitación, cuando este subió le pregunto, sobre el lugar, si lo conocía y en que parte de la ciudad quedaba.

El joven al ver que era militar, le ofreció la información amablemente, diciéndole que era el mejor sector de Florencia, que los que vivían ahí solo eran las familias mas acaudaladas, grandes empresarios y políticos y que este se encontraba al norte de la ciudad, Manuelle le agradeció la información, verifico la hora y no podía perder tiempo, el teniente Pétain debería haber despertado ya que el registro lo cerraban a las tres de la tarde.

Fabrizio se encontraba observando a través de la ventana de su habitación, perdido en el paisaje toscano se pintaba de naranja, amarillo y el marrón propio del otoño, el aire también comenzaba a ser mas frío, todo se iba sumiendo poco a poco en ese estado de sopor característico de esta época. No podía negar que este lugar le agradaba muchísimo, lo hacia sentirse seguro… protegido de todo aquello que no conocía y no deseaba conocer, cuando viajaba fuera de Florencia lo hacia por temporadas cortas, no le gustaba ausentarse de su hogar, de la estabilidad que este le brindaba; sin embargo las cosas ahora serian distintas, el viaje que se proponía hacer lo alejaría de aquí por lo menos unos tres meses, tal vez mas, lo consideraba mucho tiempo y aunque en su pecho crecía una emoción maravillosa por saber que vería a Candy, algo dentro de si lo hacia estar a la defensiva, era como si temiese algo… encontrarse con algo – Respiro profundamente y se llevo las manos hasta el cabello, deslizándolas por este para luego posarlas en su nuca y hacer presión en esta - Se sentía agotado, angustiado y ahora para colmo de males también temeroso. Últimamente había tenido sueños muy extraños, con personas que no conocía… aunque no lograba distinguir bien sus rostros estaba casi seguro que no las conocía pues sus voces le sonaban extrañas, al igual que las cosas que estas mencionaban… pero la que mas lo perturbaba era la de aquel hombre, la que escucho en el estudio de su padre, intento una y otra vez encontrarle sentido pero todo parecía ser en vano… en ocasiones se preguntaba si él llego a conocer a Terruce Grandchester… pues era demasiada casualidad que los últimos recuerdos que había tenido estuviesen asociados con él, verlo con Candy frente a ese lago, la voz de esa mujer que gritaba su nombre y la cual podía jurar que era la de su novia, la escena del teatro donde la actriz sufre ese espantoso accidente… Candy nunca le dijo en detalle lo sucedido, pero todo parecía concordar y por ultimo ese hombre diciéndole… que era un Grandchester – Un toque en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo volver a la realidad de golpe.

- Adelante – Menciono con voz ronca.

- Permiso… joven su madre me envió para decirle que el almuerzo se servirá en diez minutos – Dijo una mujer con voz cálida mientras miraba al chico.

- Gracias Anna, dile que enseguida bajo por favor – Contesto este con media sonrisa.

La mujer asintió en silencio y salió, él se volvió a la ventana y dejo libre un suspiro, todo esto era una locura y lo peor es que algo le decía que apenas comenzaba, pues los recuerdos cada vez eran mas frecuentes, debía encontrar la manera de hablar con alguien que lo ayudase; si le preguntaba a Candy para corroborar algunos datos, ella notaria que algo extraño pasaba y lo interrogaría, seguramente se vería obligado a develar su enfermedad, no podía permitirlo… ella menos que nadie debía saber que él no tenia pasado, que sus recuerdos no existían… no resistiría si ella cambia su actitud para con él por creerlo un enfermo – Sentencio en pensamientos, camino hasta el baño y se lavo la cara con abundante agua fría, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, buscando en sus ojos… - ¿Quién soy realmente? ¿Quién soy? – Se pregunto con angustia y rabia a la vez.

Fiorella y Luciano ya lo esperaban en la sala cuando apareció en las escaleras, todos se notaban cansados pero aun así intentaron disimularlo; también estaba la latente preocupación por Fransheska, no les había quedado mas opción que dejar a la chica en París bajo la custodia del ministro Lambert quien se comprometió con ellos a cuidarla. Fabrizio se había notado renuente a la idea pues no quería causar mas molestias a los Lambert, pero estos insistieron en que era lo mejor y no tuvo mas que aceptar que tenían razón, ellos por ser políticos tenían mucha mas influencia que la que podían poseer su padre o él, además Edith se encontraba junto a la chica y también Denise la hermana de Gerard, quien se había solidarizado con la situación de Fran.

- ¿Cómo te fue esta mañana en el registro? – Pregunto Luciano a su hijo cuando se hallaban sentados a la mesa.

- Bien, tendrán los documentos para esta tarde, saldré para buscarlos… también me gustaría pasar un rato por las oficinas – Contesto tomando la copa de vino y dándole un sorbo.

- Yo estuve allí esta mañana y todo esta en orden, si quieres te puedo acompañar a buscar los papeles… - El chico lo interrumpió.

- No hará falta padre, el tramite en el registro solo me tomara unos minutos, además seguramente tiene muchas cosas pendientes en la empresa por su ausencia – Señalo el chico con tranquilidad.

- Yo tengo que ir hasta la congregación para ponerlos al tanto de nuestra decisión de ausentarnos por un tiempo, si quieres puedo esperarte allí, mientras recoges los papeles Fabrizio y después vamos hasta las oficinas juntos ¿Te parece? – Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Si, no tengo problema con ello… creo que ustedes también deberían solicitar el permiso, a Fran no le gustara la idea de dejarlos solos… - La mujer no dejo que el joven continuase.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso Fabrizio y acordamos que era lo mejor, al menos por unos días… todo estará bien hijo – Menciono extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de este – Tú te encargaras de seguir ayudando a tu padre desde América como planearon, mientras estudiaran la posibilidad de abrir una sucursal en Chicago, ya antes tu padre había recibido esa propuesta, ahora tú puedes encargarte de ello –Agrego con voz serena.

- No pienso quedarme a vivir allá – Sentencio tratando de no parecer grosero pero su tono era hosco – Esto no durara para siempre y cuando todo acabe regresare… supongo que la situación de Fran será distinta si contrae matrimonio con Albert, ya es una decisión que ella tomara, mi caso es distinto yo no pienso quedarme en América – Agrego con serenidad, pero dejando ver que hablaba muy en serio. Sus padres no mencionaron nada al respecto aunque sentía la tensión de él.

Manuelle se preparo y con la ayuda del reservista fue hasta la habitación de Pétain quien le pidió que se adelantaran que él estaba haciendo unas averiguaciones, que le tenía muy buenas noticias pero se las daría en el registro.

Bajaba con la ayuda del joven militar del carro que el hotel les había asignado, apenas lo ayudaba a sentar en esta y empezaba a empujarla cuando sus ojos se toparon con la persona que menos pensaba, pero por la que al mismo tiempo fue hasta esta ciudad, era como ver a su cuñado, pero mucho mas elegante.

- No, espera Kevin. – Le hizo saber al reservista para permanecer allí, se quedo admirando al hombre que se le acercaba y por mas que quiso no pudo evitar que sus manos empezaran a temblar y a sudar frio, era como ver a su cuñado, eran casi idénticos; solo la vestimenta, bueno este no tenia barba y llevaba el cabello largo a diferencia del hombre que tenia en su casa, pero recuerda el día que se afeito aun teniendo el cabello largo y jura por su madre, que si los paraban en frente le pasaría lo mismo que con los soldados que una vez integraron su pelotón, tendrían que hablar para saber cual era cual, el joven se acercaba con un porte elegante, seguro. Antes de estar lo sumamente cerca y pasarle por el lado alguien del registro lo llamaba, por si aun le quedaban dudas.

- Señor Di Carlo. – Llamo una mujer de la puerta y este se volvió, regreso sobre sus pasos y llego hasta ella quien le entrego un sobre, le sonrió y al parecer le daba las gracias, nuevamente se volvió, en ese momento llego Pétain y se paro al lado de Manuelle tratando de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El joven pasó al lado de ellos y por más que quisieron parecer ecuánimes no pudieron, les era imposible apartar la mirada de ese hombre.

- Bona sera. – Saludo el joven con media sonrisa al ver a los uniformados.

- Bona sera. - Respondieron al unisonó, Di Carlo paso de largo y ellos voltearon para seguirlo con la vista sin salir del asombro vieron como se montaba en un flamante auto y se marchaba.

- Es… este… par… son ge…gemelos… - Dijo Pétain tartamudeando.

- Son casi iguales, a simple vista, pero… pero, sabes que soy muy persuasivo, juraría que son del mismo alto, pero su forma de caminar es distinta, los ojos de este son mas oscuros, aunque no podría tener la certeza, ya que el sol me daba en la cara, la sonrisa si es diferente, el cabello… este lo tiene mas oscuro y el tono de voz un poco mas grave. – Puntualizando en los detalles que pudo apreciar en el momento.

- Lo hubiésemos retenido más tiempo. – Dijo por fin Pétain saliendo del asombro.

- Bueno vamos a lo que venimos, ya que si no me presento con esos documentos en la casa a Marión le da un ataque. – Mas en su interior un remolino, de preguntas, suposiciones, conjeturas no dejaban de dar vueltas y cada vez mas la teoría de que su cuñado tuviese un hermano gemelo tomaban mas fuerza.

Entraron al registro y pidieron hablar con el Director mostrando todas sus credenciales, para hacerse valer aun mas, ya en la oficina del hombre le hicieron saber su estadía con su astucia y vocabulario militar convencieron a este, quien mando a buscar los documentos de Fabrizio Alfonzo Di Carlo Pavese, los cuales le entregaron, mientras compartían un café, después se despidieron con un cálido apretón de mano agradeciendo la colaboración de este para con la Ley Francesa.

El en trayecto al hotel Pétain le hizo saber a Manuelle, que había encontrado la dirección de la sede principal de los laboratorios donde laboraba Luciano Di Carlo, quien era el padre de Fabrizio Di Carlo, también había dado con la de la residencia, ya eran pasada las cinco de la tarde por lo que no podrían ir pero que al día siguiente se dirigirían hasta esta, quedaron que Pétain lo haría a los laboratorios y Manuelle a la residencia.

Después de buscar los documentos que necesitaba Fabrizio condujo en dirección a la arquidiócesis donde debía recoger a su madre, estaba esperando para cruzar una cuadra antes cuando un auto que le resulto conocido paso frente a él, el joven lo siguió con la mirada y decidió cambiar el rumbo, comenzó a seguirlo a cierta distancia para evitar que el conductor lo viese; bajo la velocidad al ver que este se detenía frente a una casa, la misma tenia aspecto de estar deshabitada, sin embargo la persona dentro del auto bajo y con paso apresurado se acerco a esta, llevaba sombrero, una gabardina café y lentes oscuros. Miro a su alrededor como verificando que nadie lo observase; por lo que el joven se deslizo un poco dentro de su auto para escapar de la mirada del mismo, pero sin perder detalle de lo que hacia, luego lo vio entrar a la casa.

- Puedes intentar esconderte, pero si eres quien creo que eres empieza a rezar porque te queda poco tiempo maldito – Expreso en tono amenazador y se quedo vigilando por unos minutos. La tarde comenzaba a caer y seguramente su madre estaría esperándolo, aunque deseaba quedarse allí a vigilar no podía hacerlo sin levantar las sospechas de sus padres, por lo que decidió otros medios, hablaría con algunos de los hombre de Contini para que vigilara el lugar, si allí se encontraba Martoglio le haría una visita antes de regresar a Francia.

La mujer se paseaba por el despacho de la madre superiora a la espera de su hijo, en mas de una ocasión estuvo tentada a ir en busca de él, pues ya llevaba mas de veinte minutos de retraso, pero por otro lado se decía que lo mejor era esperarlo ahí, si llegaba y no la encontraba se podía molestar, debía darle un voto de confianza.

- Madre disculpe la demora – Se escucho la voz de Fabrizio entrando al lugar.

- Hijo, no te preocupes… estaba hasta hace un momento con la madre superiora… ¿Cómo te fue? – Menciono acercándose hasta el joven.

- Ya tengo lo que necesitaba – Respondió con tranquilidad.

- Perfecto… bueno vayamos hasta la empresa seguramente tu padre nos debe estar esperando – Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía con su hijo.

Pasaron unas horas en las oficinas, Luciano le presento las propuesta que hace tiempo recibiera de una prestigiosa cadena de laboratorios en América para crear una sociedad, la cual él había rechazo por no contar con el tiempo necesario para atender la sede de Laboratorios Di Carlo que se abriese en esa ciudad y también por lo arriesgado que seria dejarla en manos de extraños; aunque el joven aun se encontraba renuente acepto estudiar el caso con su padre para no caer en otra discusión, el proyecto era interesante y muy lucrativo una vez concretado, sin embargo nada de eso lo tentaba al grado de decidir instalarse en ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a su casa espero a que sus padres subiesen a su habitación para hablar con uno de los guardaespaldas que seguían en esta y era amigo de la familia, le explico lo sucedido en la tarde y este al igual que él llegaron a la misma conclusión, de todos modos debían verificar que no se equivocaban, así que el hombre se ofreció a ir con otro y montar vigilancia en el lugar. Fabrizio subió a su habitación al entrar dejo caer el saco sobre el sillón junto a la ventana, se aflojo el nudo de la corbata y se lanzo sobre la cama de manera despreocupada, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente; se encontraba tan cansado que esta misma sensación le impedía conciliar el sueño, rodo sobre su costado mientras estiraba la mano para buscar algo en la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

Tomó la carta de Candy que había dejado allí y comenzó a releerla, apenas se develaron las primera líneas antes sus ojos una sonrisa hermosa y cálida se dibujo en su rostro, al instante siguiente las imágenes de ella sonriendo y mirándolo llegaron hasta él, llenándolo de luz, vida, alegría… se moría por verla, por abrazarla, besarla; la extrañaba a rabiar y sin embargo esos deseos de tenerla cerca no alejaban el rechazo que sentía por este viaje.

Esa noche Manuelle paso gran parte verificando la documentación de Fabrizio Alfonzo Di Carlo Pavese, acta de nacimiento, inscripción militar, algo que era sumamente raro ya que por ningún lado decía que había prestado el servicio, ni mucho menos que allá ingresado como voluntario a la guerra en el pelotón de Kitchener, entonces tomaba fuerza la versión de su cuñado… aunque es lógico el entro como Richard Macbeth, regresándolo con esto al punto de partida, la edad concordaba tenia veintidós años. Al fin término por desistir, los documentos no era mucho lo que podían decirle, y termino por irse a la cama.

Al terminar la cena Fabrizio noto que el auto de Lucas regresaba, seguramente con noticias pues en cuanto el hombre descendió del mismo le hizo una seña, el joven se excuso con sus padres alegando que deseaba estar un rato solo en el jardín; ellos no vieron nada de malo en lo que él pedía, así que aprovecharon ultimar detalles en el despacho de Luciano. En cuanto el castaño salió al jardín le hizo un ademan al guardaespaldas para que se acercara y vigilando que sus padres no se encontraban por ningún lado, lo invito a tomar asiento.

- ¿Qué lograste averiguar? – Le pregunto sin rodeos.

- Estábamos en lo cierto, el hombre que viste entrar esta tarde a esa casa es Enzo Martoglio, la casa le pertenece a un tal Marcos Puglia, el hombre vive en el Piamonte por lo cual la casa es solo un lugar de paso, la utiliza cuando viene a Florencia… el resto del año se mantiene cerrada, es probable que ni siquiera este sepa que Martoglio la esta utilizando pues vimos que la cerradura de la puerta trasera había sido forzada; sin embargo la amistad entre estos dos es un dato que no podemos pasar por alto, Puglia también es un participante activo del fascismo en el Piamonte y tiene muchos conocidos, al parecer es un gran orador – Menciono con una mueca de burla. Pero esto despertó la curiosidad de Fabrizio.

- ¿Quién te dio ese dato? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Gente que lo ha visto pronunciar discursos políticos, dicen que el hombre desea ser una copia de Mussolini, con el mismo estilo… ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Lucas intrigado al ver el cambio en el joven.

- El hombre que fungía de jefe cuando nos secuestraron mostraba varias de las características que has mencionado, es probable que sea el mismo o tenga relación, sin embargo ahora nuestro objetivo es Enzo Martoglio… ¿Qué hizo mientras estuvieron vigilando? – Interrogo al hombre concentrándose en todo lo que este le exponía.

- Bueno… la verdad no mucho, estuvo en la casa toda la tarde… salió en dos ocasiones pero por periodos muy cortos, tal vez para comprar licor o drogas, pues tomaba la ruta hacia los barrios donde se distribuye el opio, es evidente que en los clubes no puede aparecer, la policía de Florencia tiene una orden de captura en su contra después de lo sucedido en París, su secretaria fue interrogada y le dijo todo a la policía, con lujo de detalles – Explico el hombre, al ver el mutismo del joven se aventuro a preguntar - ¿Piensa informarle a las autoridades de su paradero? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- No – El joven negó con la cabeza – Tengo una mejor idea… pero necesito que sea hoy mismo, mañana salimos temprano a París – Agrego con gesto ausente.

- Tú dirás – Indicó el chico quien también deseaba darle una lección a ese miserable.

- Necesito un arma, el día del secuestro ellos tomaron la mia y mi padre escondió todas las que habían en la casa – Menciono con molestia.

- Puedo conseguir una, pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Algo le decía que el joven tenía claras intensiones de ajustar cuentas con Martoglio, sin embargo eso podía resultar peligroso.

- Le haremos una visita a Enzo Martoglio – Respondió con tono calmado.

- Tendremos que esperar a que tus padres se duerman, les parecerá sospechoso si sales a estas horas – Señalo el chico, mirando hacia la casa.

- Podemos esperar… pero no pasara de hoy – Sentencio con seguridad.

_**Mas no! Máscara es sólo, mentido decorado,  
Ese rostro que luce un mohín exquisito,  
Y, contémplalo cerca: atroz**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	84. Capitulo 29 cuarta parte

**Chicas habia tenido problemas, para subir este capitulo y no se porque, pero no me dejaba, se que me falto uno el domingo es por eso que hoy les publicare dos partes... esta ultima del 29 y la primera del 30.**

**De nuevo les pido disculpa, por la tardanza!**

**Feliz día!  
**

**Capitulo 29**

**Cuarta parte.**

Era cerca de medianoche cuando, Fabrizio apareció en el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín, ya Lucas y dos hombres mas lo esperaban en el auto que se encontraba retirado de la casa para que los padres del joven no escuchasen el motor, este corrió moviéndose con sigilo en la oscuridad, sin decir nada subieron al auto y salieron del lugar a toda velocidad, a mitad de este el joven guardaespaldas, quien era amigo de la familia se volvió para mirar al chico.

- Fabrizio – Lo llamo extendiéndole un revolver, pero antes de entregárselo agrego – Esto solo es para que lo tengas por cuestiones de seguridad, nada mas, si alguien debe cargar con la muerte del ese malnacido seremos algunos de nosotros, después de todo solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo – Menciono con tranquilidad, pero dejándole ver al chico que hablaba en serio.

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada… hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, pero eso no evitara que le rompa el alma a ese desgraciado a golpes antes que ustedes se encarguen de él. – Expreso Fabrizio con convicción.

Cuando llegaron al lugar estacionaron a una cuadra de allí, pero desde donde podía observar con total claridad la propiedad, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero había un pequeño reflejo en una de las habitaciones de la planta superior, seguramente de una lámpara de noche, por lo demás la casa parecía estar solitaria.

- ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunto Lucas volviéndose para mirar al castaño.

- Esperemos unos minutos, si no vemos a alguien mas en la casa bajamos y entramos – Respondió y su voz era tensa.

Pasado un tiempo que a todos les pareció prudente se disponían a bajar cuando otro auto hizo su entrada, de este bajaron tres hombres y después de mirar a todos lados procedieron a abrir la puerta. Los jóvenes tuvieron que esperar en el auto, una luz se encendió dentro de la casa y después de un minuto se apago de nuevo, alguien salió a la parte trasera y se instalo allí seguramente para vigilar, mientras otro salía hasta el pórtico y después de dar un par de vueltas se sentó quedando fuera de la vista de Fabrizio y sus acompañantes.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamo el joven con frustración.

- Exacto, no podremos hacer nada – Expreso Lucas intentando controlar la molestia que todo esto le causaba, sin embargo debían ser realista y no arriesgar a ninguno de los que estaban con él.

- Podemos esperar – Sugirió el castaño.

- No… esos hombres no se irán de allí por un buen rato, además tú debes viajar mañana temprano hasta París y tus padres pueden notar tu ausencia, lo mejor será dar parte a las autoridades y que ellos se encarguen – Señalo con calma.

- Yo puedo pasar toda la noche apostado aquí o decidir no perder más tiempo y entrar de una vez – Menciono con rabia.

- No puedes hacer nada de eso, Fabrizio… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estamos en desventaja? Lo que pretendes es una locura y lo sabes – Señaló el hombre en tono imperativo.

El joven se quedo en silencio ante las palabras del guardaespaldas, era imposible negar una verdad tan grande y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volcar la ira que lo invadía sobre ese malnacido no podía permitir que alguien mas saliese lastimado, consciente de la tensión en los demás, dejo libre un suspiro de frustración y se relajo en el asiento, llevándose las manos al cabellos para calmar un poco la tensión que todo esto le causaba.

- Regresemos a la casa, ya se presentara la oportunidad de nuevo – Menciono con actitud de derrota, sin dejar de mirar la casa que de nuevo parecía vacía.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban en la estación de trenes, aun faltaban un par de horas para abordar el que tenia como destino París, sin embargo la familia había acordado estar muy temprano por recomendación de Contini, la actitud del hombre le hizo ver a Fabrizio que él sabia que Enzo Martoglio se encontraba en la ciudad, seguramente no menciono nada para no alarmarlos, cuando bajo para tomar el desayuno apenas el sol se asomaba tras las colinas y la seguridad en la casa estaba redoblada, el jede de seguridad menciono que era para evitar algún contratiempo, al tiempo que disponía de dos hombres para que acompañasen a la familia durante el viaje. Todo eso le resultaba extremo al joven pero no protesto por nada. Justo ahora su mente se encontraba ocupada por algo mas, observaba a su madre quien se notaba distraída al igual que su padre, miro a su alrededor y ni Lucas ni sus demás acompañantes se encontraban por ningún lado, al parecer aun seguían en la casa.

- Creo que olvide los documentos de ayer en la casa – Menciono revisando los bolsillos de su chaqueta concienzudamente.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto Luciano observándolo.

- Si… no los encuentro – Contesto sin volverse a mirarlo.

- Tal vez estén en alguna de las maletas Fabrizio – Indicó Fiorella con preocupación.

- No lo creo… será mejor que regrese a buscarlos, todavía tenemos tiempo – Dijo colocándose de pie y caminando para alejarse.

- Podemos enviar a alguien por ellos Fabrizio – Señaló Luciano colocándose de pie.

- No te preocupes regreso enseguida, si alguien mas va tal vez pierda mucho tiempo buscándolo. – Acoto ya lejos de ello.

Le hizo una seña a uno de los hombres, este se acerco y el joven le pidió las llaves del auto. Sus padres pensaron que el mismo lo acompañaría pero en lugar de ello vieron como su hijo subía solo a uno de los autos y salía de allí. Una extraña opresión se instalo en el pecho de Fiorella y estuvo tentada a seguirlo, pero Luciano le indico con un gesto que confiara en él.

Al día siguiente Manuelle despertaba a las nueve, para él era sumamente tarde ya que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, solo que la desvelada de anoche le estaba pasando factura, si por él fuera se iría inmediatamente a la casa Di Carlo, pero Pétain le sugirió desayunar y luego ir hasta la residencia en vista que para él era muy temprano, acepto con la condición de estar preparados para apenas terminara el desayuno partir, después de una hora estaba de salida llegando a la casa Di Carlo a los cuarenta minutos, a lo que el auto doblo la esquina para entrar a el camino que los llevaría a la entrada sus ojos no podían creer la magnitud de la edificación, era una gran mansión, nunca imagino que el hombre que tenia en su casa perteneciera a una familia tan acaudalada, no tenia que investigar mucho solo la construcción se lo decía, era un poco mas grande que la del teniente Pétain, jardines inmensos, tres pisos, fuentes y extensiones incalculables de tierra. Al encontrase frente a la fachada salió de su asombro al ver el auto que conducía el gemelo de su cuñado el día de ayer cuando lo vieron en el registro, estacionado en el lugar, por lo que pensó que debía encontrarse allí, esto sin dudas seria algo complejo – Sintió cierto nerviosismo muy poco usual en él pero se recupero de inmediato, bajo con la ayuda de Kevin quien lo llego hasta la entrada, llamo a la puerta y fue recibido por una mujer de unos sesenta y cinco años.

- Buenos días. – Saludo la mujer.

- Buenos días señora, ¿Se encuentra el señor Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Pregunto Manuelle, vio a la mujer dudar, pero se quedo esperando la respuesta.

- ¿Quien desea verlo? – Manuelle en ese momento no sabia que decirle, pues no podía decirle que era él, por lo que pensó rápidamente.

- Douglas Haig, el teniente Douglas Haig. – Él ya no se uniformaba, si este se estaba haciendo pasar por su cuñado tendría que saber quien era.

- Disculpe teniente pero el señor Fabrizio no se encuentra en la casa, lamento decirle que salió de viaje. – Contesto la mujer aun con cautela.

- Es una lastima he viajado desde Francia donde me encuentro en una misión, disculpe la molestia seria tan amable de regalarme un poco de agua, ya que el viaje desde el centro de la ciudad es bastante largo.

- Si claro, disculpe que no lo haya invitado, por favor adelante. – Haciendo un gesto.

- Carter. – Dirigiéndose al reservista, este empujo la silla e inclinándola hacia atrás para subir los escalones, al entrar la mujer los dejo solo, Manuelle inmediatamente recorrió con la vista la sala, la cual se encontraba abarrotada de lujos, sus ojos se toparon con varios retratos en una mesa, observándolos detalladamente, rápidamente tomó uno de algunos años solo habían cuatro personas lo que sin duda eran los padres y los hijos, el joven de unos catorce años tenia la misma sonrisa de su cuñado, que no era la misma del hombre del registro, no eran la misma persona, no lo eran, solo ese gesto le vasto, pues ya tenia la experiencia con los soldados Rumano y Francés.

Observo todos los que pudo y siempre eran cuatro integrantes, si eran gemelos, al menos una fotografía donde estuviesen los dos, pero no se encontró ninguna, mientras mantenía la otra en la mano, agarro otra donde habían tres, al parecer madre, padre e hija recientemente, no debería hacerlo y menos él, esto iba en contra de sus principios como militar, escucho los pasos acercarse por lo que tomo las fotografías y las escondió en su chaqueta ante la mirada atónita de Kevin, giro la silla y se alejo un poco de la mesa, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable. – La mujer solo asintió en silencio. – Me imagino que Di Carlo les habrá hablado de mí.

- ¿De usted? La verdad no señor. – Dijo la mujer confusa.

- No creo que se haya olvidado de su teniente, sabe que el tiempo que estuvo en guerra yo fui su superior, claro en ese entonces era MacBeth, que artificios la de los jóvenes por entrar a la guerra y cambiarse el nombre, no era el único ¿Sabe?

- Si señor de seguro sabe quien es, pero el joven no habla mucho de lo vivido en la guerra, no le gusta recordar esos acontecimientos tan dolorosos para toda la familia, cuando regreso decidieron erradicar el tema, no fue fácil para él estar dos veces en el frente.

- ¿Dos veces? – No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, pues lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Como que dos? Si su cuñado estuvo tres veces, dos en Verdún y una en el Valle del Somme, eso lo tenía más que claro.

- Si señor, bueno es lo poco que ha dicho.

- Si… si como olvidarlo, es que yo llegue después, es reconfortante saber que han decidió echarle tierra a lo que pasaron a causa de la guerra, yo perdí mis piernas en esta también, creo que él aun no lo sabe, pues desde ese día no, nos hemos visto mas, trato de mantener contacto con mis soldados con los pocos que quedaron vivos, me imagino que no fue fácil para ustedes… Digo ustedes porque veo que usted prácticamente forma parte de la familia. – La mujer asintió en silencio.

- Son muchos años con los señores.

- Vivir con las secuelas, las pesadillas son muy comunes, seguro los habrá asustado con más de una. – La mujer no sabia que responder. – Bueno mejor no sigo, ya veo que perturba el tema y Di Carlo… ¿Sabe porque lo recuerdo a él?  
– La dama negó en silencio.

- Porque este había ingresado en la guerra para olvidar, él muy poco hablaba, mejor dicho no hablaba con nadie, hasta que un día. – Todo esto lo decía por el perfil de su cuñado y lo que este ya le había contando. – Me conto que se había enamorado de una mujer mayor y esta lo había abandonado, aprovecho que estudiaba en Londres y que su padre, el señor Di Carlo quería que estudiara medicina, pero él no quería y pues busco la salida mas fácil, eso fue lo que él pensó cuando se escapo, solo que no sabia que la guerra era mucho peor, muchachos tontos… habían varios con el uno o el otro caso, solo que este llevaba los dos acuesta, pasaban los años y este seguía taciturno, sabe hasta hace poco supe que estaba vivo, ya que caímos el mismo día pero nos llevaron a hospitales diferentes desde ese día no supe mas de él, es mas lo creía muerto.

- ¿Habla de la señora Sanguinetti? – Así que ese era el apellido, justo lo que necesitaba, ya no habían dudas estaban hablando del mismo Fabrizio, esto quiere decir que su cuñado tiene razón y él dudando de este, es que Marión se entera y le da su buen golpe por no creerle, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo, justo, pues el padre causo revuelo, buscándolo, seguro con fotos y demás, el impostor se entero por alguna razón, vio que eran idénticos y sabiendo que era una familia adinerada se hizo pasar por el otro.

- Si, de la misma. – Dijo con una sonrisa

- Pues… y es que no la olvido, porque después que regreso de la guerra, ella lo busco para pedirle disculpas y volvió a los brazos de esa mujer. – Manuelle parpadeo varias veces seguido para pasar la información.

Que mal nacido, no le vasto con hacerse pasar por el otro con la familia, sino que también se le gozo la mujer… es que mi cuñado se entera de esto, él supuestamente la odia, pero… - Cavilaba Manuelle.

- No se como pudo hacerlo, después de todo lo vivido, nadie en la casa lo entendió, pero terminaron respetando su decisión.

- Es que somos hombres señora… bueno tengo que marcharme, muchas gracias por todo. – Colocando el vaso en la mesa. – Dígale que me gustaría verlo nuevamente, pero mañana mismo parto África del Sur.

- Esta bien señor, se lo diré a su padre para que se lo exprese en la próxima carta ya que el joven salió de viaje apenas esta mañana, tal vez si hubiese llegado una hora antes lo encontraba, se fue a América y por ahora no creo que regrese, tal vez unos cinco meses.

- No se preocupe, de nuevo muchas gracias señora. – Extendiéndole la mano, la cual la dama recibió con media sonrisa, después de esto Manuelle salió, subieron al auto y busco en su chaqueta las fotos, las admiro durante el trayecto y no pudo evitar sentir lastima, él como estas personas se han dejado engañar por ese hombre, al tiempo que recordaba aquella imagen donde aparecen con este y se ven tranquilos y felices sin saber que su verdadero hijo, vive en una depresión constante por el miedo de no enfrentarlos y saber como van a reaccionar, ahora mas que nunca compadecía a su cuñado y de cierta manera lo entendía, porque es demasiado frustrante saber que ocupan tu puesto y que tus padres no te llegaron a conocerte lo suficiente, como para dejarse engañar, para llegar como si nada y aclararles que se confundieron de hijo, cuando deberían de reconocerlo con los ojos cerrados… tal como su cuñado se lo había dicho a Marión siente que ya no tiene nada que hacer en la familia, solo estaría de sobra. – Detén el auto en ese local – Le indico al chofer viendo que se encontraban de nuevo en las calles de Florencia.

Fabrizio había llegado hasta a calle donde estaba ubicada la casa que utilizaba el miserable de Martoglio como escondite, paseando su mirada por el lugar pudo notar que el auto que vieron la noche anterior no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Sacando el revolver que llevaba en su espalda verifico la carga y acto seguido bajo del vehículo, con pasos apresurados se acerco hasta la casa, pero a pocos metros de entrar vio como la puerta de enfrente se abría, se agacho ocultándose detrás de la cerca de ladrillo, posando su mirada en la entrada, de esta salía un hombre a quien reconocido de inmediato, espero a que le diese la espalda y se le acerco sin que este lo notase.

- ¡Enzo Martoglio! – Grito con furia, el hombre se volvió enseguida sobresaltado e intento llevarse la mano a la cintura – Dame la cara malnacido pues no pienso matarte por la espalda – Agrego al tiempo que le estrellaba el puño contra la quijada haciéndolo tambalear.

El hombre reacciono e intento devolverle el golpe pero Fabrizio fue mucho más rápido y lo esquivo desviándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra le propinaba golpe certero en la costilla, que le quito todo el aire, al tiempo que le daba con el codo en la espalda haciendo retorcer por el dolor, Enzo estuvo a punto de caerse pero logro mantener el equilibrio, se volvió para mirar al joven y los ojos le brillaban llenos de odio, con rapidez llevo la mano hasta su chaqueta sacando de esta un arma y procedió a apuntar Fabrizio, con una sonrisa de triunfo que solo le duro segundos pues el joven le propino una patada que le hizo perderla dejando escapar un grito de dolor.

- ¡Maldito! – Grito con un quejido ahogado mientras lo miraba, intento tomar el arma de nuevo.

Pero el joven adivino el movimiento y la pateo lanzándola lejos de allí, se despojo de la chaqueta que llevaba y tomando la suya lo apunto justo en medio de la cejas, mientras su respiración se hacia mas pesada.

- No te vas a atrever a dispararme – Expreso con burla – Solo eres un niño mimado con ínfulas de héroe de guerra… no tienes el valor para hacerlo Fabrizio Di Carlo – Agrego con media sonrisa.

- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto el joven con un extraño brillo en los ojos, al tiempo que presionaba el arma en la frente de Martoglio – Puede que tengas razón – Dijo al ver como el hombre perdía los colores del rostro – Pero no porque no tenga el coraje para hacerlo imbécil… sino porque me negaría el placer de partirte el alma con mis propias manos – Señaló, acto seguido lanzo el arma a un lado y le dio con el codo en la nariz rompiéndole el tabique.

El hombre se llevo las manos hasta el sitio las cuales se llenaron de sangre de inmediato, lanzo un golpe que Fabrizio no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y se estrello contra su mandíbula, este lo hizo tambalearse pero respondió de inmediato clavándole la rodilla al estomago de Martoglio haciéndolo doblarse de dolor, luego lo empujo y este se estrello contra la pared lastimándose la espalda, pero en un acto reflejo llevo su puño de nuevo hasta el joven y lo hundió en el centro de su abdomen. Fabrizio se encorvo por la fuerza del joven pero respondió de la misma manera.

- ¡Te sientes muy valiente con mujeres indefensas malnacido! Veamos que tan valiente eres ahora ¡Párate de allí hijo de puta! – Le grito encolerizado el castaño mientras el otro se encontraba con una rodilla y una mano apoyadas en el suelo.

El italiano se abalanzó sobre el chico tomándola de la cintura y estrellándolo contra la pared, pero sin la fuerza que hubiese deseado pues el joven logro anticipar el golpe y lo evito en gran medida, después de eso este respondió al ataque y le dio un par de golpes en las costillas a su contrincante. Enzo comenzó a expulsar sangre por la boca y su respiración resultaba muy difícil por lo que atacar le costaba en demasía, sin embargo logro esquivar el golpe que el joven dirigía a su rostro aprovechando para propinarle uno a él en el costado.

- No sueñes… con vencerme… Di Carlo – Esbozo con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo al tiempo que daba un par de pasos para golpearlo de nuevo.

El chico giro y logro prevenir el ataque, estrellando el codo contra la cara de Martoglio, después de eso una descarga de golpes en el rostro, pecho y estomago prácticamente lo llevaba a estar fuera de combate, pero este reacciono alcanzando a Fabrizio con un golpe que cayo directo en la nariz del joven dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos, los que aprovecho para darle otro en el estomago y dejarlo sin aire, haciendo que se doblase por el impacto.

- Entonces… muchachito… ¿Dónde esta tu valentía ahora? – Pregunto con sarcasmo.

El joven no menciono nada, prefirió los hechos. Se impulso contra este empujándolo con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer, ante el golpe Martoglio se estremeció y lanzo una maldición ahogada, acto seguido Fabrizio comenzó a patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, una tras otra haciéndolo encovarse por el dolor que le producía cada una, mientras de su boca salía la sangre a borbotones, trataba inútilmente de esquivar las patadas del chico con sus manos, sintiendo que el dolor era insoportable.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras con Fransheska! ¡Te lo advertí enfermo! – Esbozaba entre uno y otro golpe - ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! – Gritaba con furia sin dejar de atacarlo - ¡Y estuviste a punto de matarla maldito! ¡Ella nunca te hizo nada! ¡No merecía que lo que hiciste hijo de puta! ¡Así que hoy te mueres! ¡Hoy te mueres! – Le aseguraba sin dejar de golpearlo.

El hombre escuchaba cada grito del joven y sabia que era el final, la rabia en su voz y la furia que descargaba en él se lo decían, su vista comenzó a nublarse y dejo de luchar, sentía tanto dolor que lo mejor era que acabara ya, así que se dejó caer… morir seria la mejor salida.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Grito una voz conocida haciendo que el joven se detuviese. - ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, solo aléjate de él! – Repitió Contini acercándose con precaución.

El joven apenas podía controlar su respiración, dio un par de pasos al ver que el jefe de seguridad había llegado con varios policías, Lucas y otros más. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás apoyándose contra la pared de ladrillos mientras observaba a Enzo Martoglio casi inconsciente en el suelo.

- Todo esta bien hijo… - Menciono el hombre llegando hasta él, mirándolo a los ojos.

Los oficiales procedieron a levantar a Martoglio del suelo, le colocaron unas esposas y lo condujeron hasta una de las patrullas, lo metieron en ella mientras lo vigilaban.

- ¿Señor Di Carlo que sucedió? – Pregunto uno de los policías.

- Vine a saldar una cuenta pendiente – Contesto el joven, llevándose una mano a la nariz para limpiar la sangre que salía de esta.

- Enzo Martoglio tiene una orden de arresto por intento de homicidio contra su hermana y el secuestro de ambos perpetrado hace unas semanas, entiendo su necesidad de hacerle pagar el daño que les ocasiono, pero para eso están las leyes señor Di Carlo, ni usted ni nadie puede pasar por encima de ellas – Expreso el hombre con autoridad.

- Si lo que esta queriendo decir es que me va a llevar preso por esto hágalo sin mas rodeos – Señalo el chico en tono brusco.

- Es lo que amerita el caso – Contesto ante el reto del chico.

- Oficial… no creo que sea necesario llegar hasta esos extremos, es evidente que el señor Di Carlo buscó hacer justicia por sus propias manos… pero pongámonos un momento en su lugar ¿Cómo se sentiría usted si le sucede lo mismo? – Pregunto Contini con tono calmado. Al ver el silencio del hombre continuo – Ustedes tienen la orden de arresto de Enzo Martoglio y de no ser por la acción del joven aquí presente hubiésemos llegado demasiado tarde para capturarlo – Agrego con naturalidad mientras lo miraba.

- Pero también, gracias a la acción del mismo casi llegamos, pero para llevarnos un cadáver – Acoto en señal de reprimenda.

- Afortunadamente las cosas se lograron evitar, ahora concentrémonos en lo que vinimos a hacer y llevemos a Enzo Martoglio ante las autoridades. – Indicó el hombre con serenidad.

Fabrizio no apartaba la mirada del hombre en la patrulla, aun tenia demasiada rabia dentro de si, pero sabia que no valía la pena acabar con la vida de ese miserable, como su madre le dijo ensuciarse las manos con alguien como él terminaría siendo mas una condena que una liberación. Guiado por Lucas abordo uno de los autos y marcharon rumbo a la estación de trenes, cuando sus padres lo vieron llegar en el estado que se encontraba salieron corriendo hasta él con evidente angustia, la primera en llegar fue su madre quien tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

-¡Fabrizio hijo! ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto aterrada.

- Nada madre… todo esta bien, lograron atrapar a Enzo Martoglio – Respondió con tranquilidad.

- Pero… tú, hijo mira como estas ¿Ese hombre intento hacerte…? – Se detuvo angustiada.

- ¿Hijo estas bien? Creo que será mejor ir a un hospital – Menciono Luciano tan alarmado como su mujer mientras observaba las heridas del joven.

- No es necesario, estoy bien… debemos tomar ese tren a París y ver a Fran – Contesto mirándolos a ambos y los abrazo con fuerza para aliviar la tensión.

- Disculpe que los interrumpa, pero ya están anunciando el tren, deben abordar ahora si desean viajar – Señaló Lucas haciéndole un ademan para que continuasen.

Ellos asintieron, la mujer rodeo con cuidado la cintura de su hijo y lo ayudo a subir al tren, era evidente que no solo estaba golpeado en el rostro, dejo correr un par de lagrimas y las limpio con rapidez para no angustiarlo; una vez en el tren lo dejaron descansar uno minutos, Luciano le hizo una ademan a Fiorella para indicarle que hablaría con uno de los guardaespaldas que llego con Fabrizio, seguramente este sabría lo sucedido.

El chofer detuvo el auto y Manuelle asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla preguntando a unos hombres sentados frente a un establecimiento.

- Disculpen, estoy buscando la residencia de la señora Sanguinetti. – Pregunto en perfecto italiano. Ellos se miraron unos a otros hablaron entre ellos.

- ¿Antonella? – Pregunto uno de ellos. Manuelle asintió en silencio. – Siga derecho la segunda entrada a la derecha luego al final del camino a la izquierda la Mansión al final.

- Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable. – Dijo Manuelle, el hombre solo asintió en silencio.

Al llegar bajaron del auto, la mansión era el doble que el de la Di Carlo, Manuelle se dijo que su cuñado era extremista de eso no había duda, no solo se busco una mayor sino que también lo suficientemente rica, vio una mujer mayor de unos setenta años que regaba unas plantas.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo el francés.

- Buenas tardes. – Dijo la señora alzando la mirada.

- Disculpe señora busco a Antonella Sanguinetti.

- Disculpe señor, pero la señora ya no vive aquí, ella se marcho a España. – Acercándose al gran portón

- Disculpe usted señora, pensé que aun vivía aquí.

- ¿Y Quien deseaba verla? – Pregunto amablemente abriendo la reja.

- El teniente Douglas Haig… tal vez no me conoce, pero yo a ella si, por Fabrizio Di Carlo, yo fui su superior inmediato durante la guerra. – Dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Usted conoció al niño? – Abriendo los ojos a lo que estos se le humedecieron. Manuelle no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

- Si señora.

- Pase por favor… sígame. – Dijo con voz estrangulada.

- Carter. – Le dijo al joven y este lo guio dentro, ya en el interior de la casa le ofrecieron te y galletas, la mujer se sentó cerca de Manuelle y le tomó una mano, agarrándolo por sorpresa, mientras este observaba las fotos, en varias épocas apreciando que Antonella era una mujer deslumbrante, pensó que si a él también lo hubiese dejado sin duda pararía en la guerra, extremista, definitivamente extremista era demasiado mujer para su cuñado, troglodita para andar con una de ese calibre.

- Señor Haig… ¿como estaba? ¿Cómo se veía con el cabello corto? – Pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

- Bien… estaba bien… - Respondió Manuelle desconcertado, ante la actitud de la mujer.

- Mi niño… aun no se porque lo hizo y porque ustedes lo permitieron, era como mi nieto… sabe aun recuerdo por las noches sus ojos y me parece escuchar sus carcajadas.

- Señora… pero… este… no le entiendo hasta donde tengo entendido Di Carlo después de la guerra regreso con su patrona. – Sin lograr entender a la mujer.

- Si… si es lo que todos dicen, pero ya no era él… no lo era, lo conocí muy bien, ustedes me lo cambiaron, el que regreso de la guerra no fue el mismo, ni siquiera me reconoció. – Dijo la mujer llorando.

- ¿Porque lo dice señora? – Pregunto Manuelle asombrado.

- Porque… no me haga caso señor, son cosas de vieja, solo que extraño al niño, el hombre ya no es lo mismo, no es tan cariñoso… además él ya no esta con mi patrona, terminaron por eso ella se marcho nuevamente.

- No lo sabía. – Manuelle aun no coordinaba al parecer la anciana se había dado cuenta, pero prefería mantenerlo oculto. – Me tengo que retirar señora, muchas gracias.

- Gracias a usted.

Manuelle salió con un nudo en la garganta ante la actitud de la dama por lo que antes de que lo montaran en el auto se giro y se deslizo nuevamente al portón.

- Señora… Disculpe ¿Su nombre? - Pregunto el rubio.

- Eva… me llamo Eva, señor.

- Eva, él está bien… - Se retracto al ver que había cometido una imprudencia. – Estaba, era un gran joven, cariñoso lo es… bueno no se si lo es ahora, la guerra ni nosotros cambiamos a las personas, no tenemos ese poder señora, seguro que la recuerda… solo que… mejor no me haga caso, porque también tengo tiempo sin verle y no sé como este después de la guerra. – Se volvió nuevamente y esta vez se marcho.

Serian las tres de la tarde cuando retorno al hotel ya Pétain estaba en este, pues le dijeron que el señor Di Carlo no se encontraba en el país, estaba despidiendo a sus hijos que partían a América, que si podía pasar en un par de días, esa noche Pétain le propuso ir dentro de dos días y hablar con Luciano Di Carlo decirle toda la verdad, que ese hombre era un impostor y que solo estaba detrás de su dinero, esta teoría para Pétain tomaba cada vez mas fuerza ya que según la información que le ofrecieron en los laboratorios es que el joven Fabrizio se marchaba a América para encargarse de los negocios, pues no le convenía estar cerca por si lo descubrían y se llevo a la hermana para hacer presión cuando ameritara el caso, no sabían si era peligroso, nunca se sabe hasta donde son capaz de llegar estas personas, por lo que lo mas idóneo era aprovechar que este no estaba en el país y poner sobre aviso a los padres, este les creería ya que eran militares y si no lo hacían ellos sabían que una duda puede mas que una verdad, solo tendrían que sembrársela, bien sabían que Fabrizio no iría hasta Florencia a encarar al padre, se llenaba de pánico el solo hecho de afrontar la situación, por lo que ellos llevarían a Luciano hasta Amiens y se lo plantarían al frente… pero Manuelle pensando bien las cosas sabia que no podría hacer eso, no tenia el consentimiento de su hermana y si lo hacia esta no se lo perdonaría, no debía exponer a su cuñado a una emoción de tal magnitud, debía también pensar en Joshua, por lo que la razón pudo mas que su instinto militar y trato de convencer a Pétain de que irían a la sucursal del banco a empaparse de mas información, estar al tanto de todo hasta que su cuñado decida afrontar tal situación, la impotencia lo cegaba porque no sabe como puede haber personas tan inescrupulosas valiéndose del dolor de los demás para desbancarlos que de seguro era lo que este hombre esperaba hacer, pero también estaba lo imperdonable de la familia el no darse cuenta, ni por muy ciegos, ni por todo el dolor, acostumbrase a vivir y ofrecerle todo el amor a un completo desconocido, no tiene justificación.

Un torbellino de emociones hacia estragos en el interior de Elisa, al asomarse a las escaleras y empezar a descenderlas, al tiempo que su mirada se topaba con Jules en el recibidor sentado elegantemente en compañía de Frank, Albert y Candy… Candy la causante de que el miedo se instalara en cada poro de su piel porque siempre en todos los hombres que alguna vez le habían llamado la atención, terminaron perdidamente enamorados de ella, con ese encanto que desplegaba, esa dulzura y carisma que irradiaba con solo sonreír cualidades que a ella le hacían falta y al parecer a ellos les encantaba, los hechizaba haciéndolos caer rendidos a sus pies y por mas que le daba la pelea, que tratara de hacerle la vida imposible y le tendiera mas de una trampa nunca logro ganarse al menos el aprecio, la amistad verdadera de alguno de ellos, de Terry o Anthony dos por los cuales no llego a sentir ni por un segundo una decima parte de lo que siente por Jules, ninguno de ellos logro despertar tantas fibras de su ser como lo hace él con tan solo una mirada o una sonrisa, con un roce de sus manos y lo que verdaderamente le aterra no es que a ella Jules le parezca atractivo, porque sabe que es imposible ante el magnetismos que él posee, al menos que Candy este ciega, lo que le atormenta mientras baja las escaleras es que Jules pueda ser cautivado por esa dulzura que ella tanto odia, terminando así de arrebatarle lo que hasta hoy ha considerado completamente suyo, ese por el que muere y revive entre sus brazos una vez por semana, ese que la enciende y la apaga con su pasión, ese que hace que su corazón lata tan rápido hasta que sus pálpitos sean dolorosos como en este mismo instante. ¿Por qué Frank tuvo que traerlo? ¿Para que demonios lo hizo?

- Disculpe ¿Es usted hermano de Jean Pierre Leblanc? – Preguntaba Albert dirigiéndose a Jules.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados en cada escalón por temor a acercarse y tener que enfrentar la reacción de Jules para con Candy, a mitad de camino su imagen fue captada por su tío quien le dedico una larga mirada mientras mantenía el tema de conversación con los presente, Frank al percatarse del gesto del rubio volvió la cabeza para mirar a su espalda, poniéndose enseguida de pie con una brillante sonrisa para acercarse hasta ella, quien se obligo a mostrar una a medias, al tiempo que su esposo la tomaba por las manos y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, Elisa la recibió sin desviar la mirada del francés sentado a poca distancia quien volvió ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla encontrándose fugazmente con la miel de los ojos de la joven y seguidamente volverse a responder la pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

- Si señor, Jean Pierre es mi hermano mayor. – Respondió pasándose una mano por los cabellos para peinárselos con los dedos y acomodarse en el mueble.

Frank se acercaba con Elisa tomándole de la mano, ella le dedico una mirada a Jules acompañada de media sonrisa, ante lo cual el joven se puso de pie.

- Señor Leblanc. – Tendiéndole amablemente la mano. – ¿Como esta?

- Muy bien gracias señora. – Tomándole la mano con un suave apretón tratando de controlar el nerviosismo en esta. - ¿Usted?

- Bien gracias. – Soltándose ambos al mismo tiempo. – Tío, Candy. – Dirigiéndose a los demás presentes quienes solo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza al igual que ella, pues ya habían tenido la oportunidad de verse cuando la joven llego a la casa, los caballeros le hicieron un ademan a la joven para que tomara asiento quien lo hizo, siendo seguida por ellos.

- ¿Como sigue la tía, Elisa? – Pregunto Albert.

- Aun esta dormida tío, pero la veo bastante tranquila. – Acoto la joven calmadamente mientras era tomada nuevamente de la mano por su esposo para colocar las de ambos en el posa brazos de este, siendo este movimiento captado por los presentes, Candy le pareció notar un cambio de actitud en el joven francés ante el gesto, como se le tensaba la mandíbula mientras miraba el agarre, pero que desvió rápidamente anclando la mirada al jardín por uno de los ventanales.

- Señor Leblanc, su hermano es una gran persona, muy amable al igual que su novia con quienes tuve la oportunidad de compartir en Francia. – Acoto la rubia captando la atención del joven.

- Si Edith es una excelente joven, es prima de Gerard Lambert… pero me imagino que ya a él lo conoce. – Respondió amablemente, pero su tono de voz había cambiado.

- Si el señor Lambert es un gran amigo…. – Dijo la joven con media sonrisa.

- Lambert, sabe como ser un gran amigo y son pocos los que tienen ese merito, entre los cuales me cuento, creo que es el único verdadero que deje en mi país.

Elisa trataba por todos los medios de disimular el desagrado que le causaba el solo hecho de que Candy y Jules intercambiaran palabras y se llenaba de celos para con la rubia por tener el honor de conocer a la familia del francés, solo era consiente de la transpiración en el agarre de su esposo y este se intensificaba tanto como su temor, por la empatía que se instalaba entre Candy y el Jules, por lo que se soltó de este disimuladamente, mientras buscaba en su mente algo para tratar de intervenir y cambiar el tema conversación, pero este no fue necesario ya que Frank insto a un nuevo tema.

- William supe que tuviste que hacer efectivo el embargo de los edificios de la Avenida Devon.

- Si… bueno lo hice porque están abandonados, si hubiesen estado habitado tal vez les habría concedió una prorroga, además que los dueños no se opusieron a este, al parecer hicieron la fianza con ese propósito. – Acoto el rubio tranquilamente.

- Están en una zona bastante prestigiosa… ¿Has pensado que vas hacer con ellos? – Pregunto Frank al tiempo que tomaba la taza de café y se la llevaba a los labios, Elisa miro sutilmente a Candy, logrando que ambas coincidieran en el gesto por lo que la desvió rápidamente, para Elisa solo hace unos minutos estaba pensando en tal vez ridiculizarla como hace algún tiempo, pero se llevo mas tiempo del normal en hacerlo ya no era lo mismo, algo para con Candy había cambiado y aun no sabe como, ni mucho menos cuando sucedió, ya no era una necesidad regocijarse en el pasado de la joven ni mucho menos en su procedencia, mas aun no podía dejar de sentir recelo hacia ella, sentía que Candy no le preocupaba, ahora solo le preocupaba Jules porque en él estaba si se fijaba en la rubia o no.

- No aun no he pensado que hacer con ellos, tal vez, rentarlos, venderlos o en un futuro cercano abrir una nueva sucursal, pero por estos momentos no he tenido mucha cabeza para los negocios. – Acoto el rubio.

- Me imagino, has estado bastante liado con los inconvenientes familiares…. Pero si estás interesado en venderlos me gustaría saber el precio y las estructuras de estos.

- Bueno si estas interesado en comprarlos, no me opondría en vendértelos Frank, mas siendo de la familia, cuento con los planos, están en el despacho, porque no te los llevas los estudias y después de que te de el precio me dices si es negociable.

- Me parece perfecto… así podre verlos con mis ingenieros y después visitarlos con los arquitectos… y pues negociamos. – Acoto con una brillante sonrisa.

El tema de la venta de los edificios quedo cerrado, cuando Albert busco otro tema de conversación en los cuales también pudieran participar Jules, Candy y Elisa, aunque la pelirroja era poco lo que intervenía porque el único tema que podían compartir con el joven francés era de su familia y ella no la concia hasta ahora.

Después de unos minutos hacia acto de presencia Sarah Leagan, quien apenas saludo y se llevo a su hija a la habitación de la matrona una vez más.

- Madre podríamos al menos dejar dormir tranquilamente a la tía. – Repuso Elisa en un susurro mientras se encaminaban por el pasillo.

- Hija ya no debe tardar en despertar y no debe estar sola cuando lo haga, se sentirá mal al verse sin nadie a su lado.

- ¿Y tu no estabas con ella?... no estará sola cuando despierte…. Además para qué vamos a estar las dos mirándonos la cara en la habitación, sin decir nada.

- Puedes leer mientras despierta, lo importante es que cuando la tía lo haga, encuentre el apoyo familiar…. Ahora hagamos silencio para no despertarla. – Acoto Sarah abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Después de varios minutos Elroy despertó encontrándose un poco más tranquila, manteniendo una conversación queda con Elisa y Sarah, hasta que la pelirroja decido despedirse, ya eran casi las siete de la noche y no le gustaba estar tan tarde en el camino, termino por ponerse de pie y darle un beso en la frente a la matrona ante la mirada de reprobación de su madre que pretendía que se quedara a pasar la noche en la mansión Andley, pero si Frank no se había ido era porque estaba esperando para regresar con ella a la casa, fue la excusa perfecta.

Al bajar le notifico a su esposo que se marcharían por lo que sin perder más tiempo se encaminaron hasta los automóviles en la entrada, despidiéndose amablemente de Albert y George, ya que Candy se había retirado a descansar un poco en su habitación.

- Jules… Elisa, nos vamos en tu auto con Paul y Richard puede seguirnos. – Dirigiéndose Frank a su esposa, al amigo y a los choferes, quienes se dirigieron al auto familiar para abrir las puertas, Elisa entro en la parte trasera del auto seguida de Jules y Frank se tomo el asiento del copiloto, la joven miro sutilmente a Jules a su lado, pero la volvió nuevamente hacia la ventanilla, perdiendo su mirada en la luna llena, inmensa y plata, brillando como nunca logrando hipnotizarla con su misterio.

Paul encendió el auto, poniéndolo en marcha, pero antes de que el mismo avanzara, Frank lo detuvo.

- Paul, espera se me han olvidado los planos de los edificios.

- Frank no te preocupes yo mañana se los pediré al tío y te los llevare. – Acoto Elisa, lo que menos quería era que su madre lo interceptara y lograra convencerlo de dejarla para hacerle compañía.

- Gracias amor, pero no es necesario aun estamos aquí, además quiero revisarlos hoy mismo… solo será un minuto – Respondió abriendo la puerta del auto.

- Señor no se preocupe yo puedo buscarlos. – Interrumpió Jules abriendo la de él.

- No es necesario hijo, enseguida vuelvo. – Cerrando la puerta de Jules antes que pudiera bajar y de un golpe cerró la de él, para salir caminando mientras bordeaba al carro para entrar a la mansión, pero antes de colocar un pie en el primer escalón regreso. – Paul vamos para que me ayudes. – Ante lo cual el chofer obedeció inmediatamente, por lo cual apago el auto y salió.

Paul solo había dado dos pasos cuando Elisa sintió como la mano de Jules cubría lentamente la de ella que reposaba en el asiento, acariciándola hasta tomarla por completo, mas su mirada se mantenía fija en la espalda del chofer avanzando hacia Frank quien lo esperaba, ese toque hizo que el corazón se le instalara con el latir enloquecido en la garganta, una descarga la recorriera por completo y su vientre lo clamara a gritos.

-¿Estas preocupada por tu tía? - Pregunto en un ronco susurro, tomando la mano de ella entre las dos de él. Elisa al ver perderse a Frank tras la puerta de la mansión se aventuro a volver la mirada hacia Jules a quien podía apreciarle la cara a medias gracias a la luz de la Luna, llenándose de ese brillo que esta lograba deprenderle a los ojos del joven.

- ¿Candy…. Que… te pareció Candy? – Se Aventuro a preguntar en un susurro con un nudo en la garganta, volviendo la mirada nuevamente a la luna, mientras sentía su respiración agitada por las lagrimas haciéndole la batalla.

- ¿Candy? – Pregunto manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

- Solo quiero que me seas sincero, Jules por favor no tienes que negarme…. ¿Solo quiero saber que te pareció Candy? – Preguntaba sin volverse a mirarlo, sentía los ojos inundados, antes el temor que la vencía. – Sabes que no… no… tien…. – Ella hablaba quedamente.

- Candice… tu prima ¿Qué que me parece? – Pregunto deteniéndola. Ella solo asintió en silencio. – Hermosa… es verdaderamente hermosa, puede deslumbrar a cualquier hombre tiene unos ojos mara…

- Esta bien… esta bien, no sigas, solo eso necesitaba escuchar, pero no me resaltes sus cualidades. – Tragando en seco para pasar las lágrimas y haciendo todo el esfuerzo para no liberarlas delante de él, no lo haría, solo deseaba que Frank llegara cuanto antes para que la hiciera reaccionar y soportar al menos hasta que pudiera llorar a solas y liberar toda su frustración, una vez mas perdía contra Candy, una vez mas ella le ganaba con tan solo sonreír, con dedicar unas de esas miradas brillantes que posee y como darle ahora la pelea, ahora no tiene ganas, no quiere humillarla, no quiere pagar con Candy su derrota, sino contra ella misma, desea que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara, porque no sabe como gustarle a un hombre o al menos a los que ella desea hacerlo, no posee esa mirada transparente, no tiene ese carisma, no sabe ser agrada…. – Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir la mano de Jules apretando suavemente sus mejillas y haciéndole volver la mirada hacia él, pero ella bajo la mirada, para que no se percatara de que estos estaban llorosos.

- Mírame…. Elisa mírame a los ojos. – Le pidió con voz tranquila y ella obedeció haciéndolo lentamente hasta que sus ojos se anclaron en los de él. - Tu prima es hermosa... puede descontrolar a cualquier hombre pero no todos somos iguales… no todos tenemos los mismos gustos… es… es como su propio nombre lo grita es muy cándida para mi gusto, no puede acelerar ni uno solo de mis latidos, son la miel de tus ojos los que tienen ese poder, el olor de tu piel es único, el de tus cabellos, tu labios, el sabor de tu boca, de tu sexo… ese me enloquece, eres pasión, eres lujuria… me vuelves loco y te juro que si no es porque Frank puede aparecer en cualquier momento tras esa puerta, te hiciera el amor aquí, tú me creas ansiedad, mi deseo lleva tu nombre, mi cielo lleva tu nombre, tú me das alas cuando te mueves encima y debajo de mi. – Manteniéndola tomada con su mano por la mandíbula se acerco y en un movimiento rápido atrapo los labios de la joven succionándolos con fuerza un par de veces, tomó la mano de ella y se la llevo al pecho. - Haces que mis latidos tengan sentidos, pero si no es contigo y tú no eres conmigo entonces que estos latidos se paren porque entonces ya no servirían de nada…. Me siento perdido… cuando tengo que esperarte por días, pero no puedo alejarme… y…. y hoy mi alma se incinero de ce….. - Se detuvo de golpe. – Viene Frank inventa una conversación. – Soltando la mano de la joven dejándole una suave caricia, al tiempo que se sentaba derecho.

Elisa aun no coordinada, no podía pronunciar palabras, sus garganta estaba cerrada, su mente nublada y el nerviosismos estaba instalado en su ser a la par de su felicidad, quería detener el tiempo en cada una de las palabras dichas por Jules.

- So… so… solo ayer – Aclaro la garganta pues el nerviosismo no la dejaba hablar, Jules rozo con sus dedos los de ella y le mostro una de esas sonrisas que las desarmaba se supone que lo haría para infundirle confianza pero el resultado fue peor, porque su corazón se empeñaba en querer salírsele del pecho.

- Si… la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo, pero apenas pueda iré a visitarle me hace mucha falta ver al pequeño, de seguro ya da pasos mucho más seguros. – Hablaba con total normalidad mirándola a los ojos los cuales le sonreían. En ese momento Frank abría la puerta mientras Paul guardaba los planos en el baúl del auto.

- Listo, disculpen la demora. – Acoto Frank volviendo medio cuerpo para ver a los ocupantes en el asiento trasero. – ¿Y de que conversan?

- De Frederick señor… la señora me dice que ya da pasos mas seguros y que esta mucho mas inquieto. – Dijo Jules con una gran sonrisa mientras en su interior el corazón le latía descontroladamente ante el miedo y nerviosismo por mentirle de esa manera a Frank, mientras la joven solo asentía con media sonrisa.

- Si Jules cada vez me es mas difícil mantenerlo en brazos… deberías ir a visitarlo… es mas ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en la casa? Así me ayudas a revisar los planos. – Hablaba Frank mientras el auto salía de la mansión Andley.

- La verdad me gustaría señor, pero no podre… tengo que regresar al apartamento, porque deje unas cosas pendientes, las cuales tengo que entregarle mañana a primera hora, las necesita para al reunión con los holandeses, pero el sábado iré a visitarlo.

- Es una lastima, pero bueno en ese caso, te dejamos en el apartamento, que esta de camino a la casa, la verdad es que hay que descansar no recordaba la reunión con los holandeses. – Finiquito Frank.

El resto del camino transcurrió entre conversaciones, todas relacionadas con Frederick ya que en ese tema Elisa se sentía mas segura por lo que Jules no lo abandono ni un segundo, para que ella interviniera en este y Frank no descubriera su nerviosismo al sentirla tan callada, él aprovechaba cuando el camino se tornaba sumamente oscuro para acariciarle los dedos de la mano que ella mantenía apoyada en el asiento.

Albert bajaba las escaleras con gesto apesadumbrado, venia a ver a su tía como acostumbraba hacer cada mañana, desde que esta cayera en cama de nuevo, su estado de salud aun era delicado, ella se negaba a internarse en un hospital, estaba renuente a todo lo que tuviese que ver con médicos o enfermeras, solo aceptaba la presencia de Candy con quien últimamente se mostraba cariñosa, para sorpresa de ambos; hasta se negó a ver su doctor personal… decía que lo que este le podía ofrecer ya no le servía de nada, no quería pasar el día adormecida por esos medicamentos que mas que ayudarla terminaban por empeorar su estado.

La situación preocupaba en demasía a Albert, pues notaba en la mujer un pesimismo poco habitual en ella, se veía cansada, como si no desease luchar por recuperar su salud, se estaba dejado derrotar por la enfermedad que la aquejaba. Solo parecía preocuparle tenerlo allí junto a ella, se angustiaba cada vez que salía a relucir el tema de su responsabilidad como el jefe de la familia o si por error él mencionaba su deseo de viajar como lo hizo hace un par de días, ella sufría una recaída y se sumía en una depresión que lo llenaba de culpa; todo en su vida parecía ir de mal en peor, bien decían que cuando un mal viene nunca llega solo, justo ahora él lo comprobaba.

- Albert, justo ahora me dirigía a tu habitación para entregarte algo que acaba de llegar – Menciono George sacándolo de sus pensamientos y caminando hasta él.

- Buenos días George – Lo saludo el joven sin simular emoción delante de este, quien se encontraba al tanto de todos los problemas que atravesaba.

- Buenos días… olvide saludarte, es que me gano la emoción – Señalo el administrador con una sonrisa que desconcertó al rubio pues muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto intrigado mirándolo.

- Llego esto… y algo me dice que son buenas noticias – Contesto extendiéndole un sobre.

El rubio lo tomó de inmediato y con dedos nerviosos procedió a abrirlo, extendió la hoja ante sus ojos y respiro profundamente, colocando toda su concentración para leer el contenido.

**París, 24 de Septiembre de 1.921.**

**Estimado Albert, **

**Como acordamos la última vez que hablamos, te escribo para hacer de tu conocimiento la decisión que hemos tomado. Después de analizar el tema en detalle y conscientes de la gravedad del asunto, hemos optado por aceptar tu invitación; solo que con unas modificaciones. **

**Fabrizio y Fransheska viajaran hasta América, estarán saliendo a finales de mes desde el puerto de Southampton, supongo que deberían estar llegando a Nueva York a finales de octubre, ya ellos te harán saber la fecha con exactitud una vez la tengan; por otra parte ni Fiorella ni yo viajaremos debido a compromisos que debemos atender aquí, nos quedaremos en Venecia por una temporada mientras dejamos todo en orden para reunirnos con los chicos. También porque es nuestra obligación seguir el caso de Enzo Martoglio y hacer que todo el peso de la justicia caiga sobre este; aunque le insistí a mi mujer ella no cedió. Amigo te pido encarecidamente que cuides de mi hija, sé que lo harás porque eres un hombre honesto y de palabra; la pongo en tus manos. **

**Fabrizio aun no esta del todo convencido, el carácter de mi hijo no es fácil de llevar, pero también confió que Candy logre hacer que se adapte con prontitud a este cambio, él lleva algunos trabajos que realizar, espero que eso lo mantenga ocupado. De nuevo mil gracias por todo lo que haces, nunca tendré como pagártelo; saludos a Candy y mis mejores deseos para tu tía. **

**Luciano Di Carlo Fourier**.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del rubio y ese brillo que nacía en sus ojos a medida que leía, no dejo lugar a dudas que la noticia era realmente alentadora, dejo libre un suspiro y comenzó el telegrama de nuevo, tal vez para constar la noticia que recibía en este.

- ¿Albert? – Pregunto el moreno sin poder contralar su curiosidad.

- ¡Vienen a América George! ¡Voy a tener a Fransheska aquí amigo! – Exclamo con emoción mientras sonreía como un niño.

- ¿Aceptaron la propuesta que les hiciste? – Inquirió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si! Entendieron que era lo mejor, por lo que menciona Luciano aun no han logrado apresar a ese delincuente, solo viajaran los chicos pues él tiene asuntos que organizar antes de dejar Europa, Fiorella se quedara a acompañarlo… pero Fabrizio y Fransheska salen de Southampton a finales de mes… es un hecho – Contesto y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

- Me alegra que todo se este encaminando, ya veras que dentro de poco las cosas toman su curso de nuevo… no quisiera arruinar tu humor… pero debemos pensar en la seguridad de tus suegros, es muy probable que ese hombre desee tomar represalias en cuanto se entere del viaje de los jóvenes Di Carlo a América… y ellos son evidentemente el punto mas vulnerable – Señalo el administrador con seriedad.

- Tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo para resguardarlos a ellos también, Luciano menciona que se instalaran en Venecia por una temporada y después vendrán para reunirse con sus hijos… ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – Pregunto el joven mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

- Yo me puse en contacto con gente de confianza en París, en caso que su decisión hubiese sido el quedarse en Europa, son profesionales y con mucha experiencia; podemos encargarles la seguridad de los esposos, supongo que ellos también tendrán guardaespaldas a su servicio, pero nunca esta de mas una ayuda extra y menos en estos casos; también cuentan con investigadores que nos podrían colaborar a dar con el paradero de Enzo Martoglio, en esto nos podría ayudar el ministro Lambert – Respondió George con tranquilidad.

- Creo que es lo mas apropiado, por lo pronto lo primordial es la seguridad de todos, aun faltan dos días para que los chicos tomen el barco, enviare un telegrama al duque de Grandchester para pedirle su colaboración en cuanto ellos pisen Inglaterra… creo que a él al igual que a todos nosotros, también le atañe la seguridad de los jóvenes – Agrego con gesto ausente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Le pregunto el moreno extrañado ante el cambio de actitud y la acotación del joven.

- Es una historia muy larga… pero prometo contártela antes que los Di Carlo arriben a América, es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace mucho, pero en vista de todos los problemas que se han presentado, he dejado este asunto relegado… pero es algo de lo que debo ocuparme… solo espero que… que el duque no se tome la molestia de constatar personalmente la seguridad de los chicos, no seria conveniente por el momento – Contesto el rubio en el mismo tono – Será mejor que suba a darle la noticia a Candy… espérame unos minutos y salimos a la oficina – Agrego palmeando la espalda de su amigo – Gracias George – Expreso con una sonrisa y salió rumbo a la habitación de su hermana.

El moreno le respondió de la misma manera pero quedo muy intrigado por las palabras de su amigo, la seriedad impregnada en ellas le dejaba ver que el asunto era delicado, en realidad muy delicado, lo vio desaparecer en el pasillo y después de ello se dirigió hacia el despacho.

Candy se encontraba observando a través de la ventana, el jardín de la mansión volvía a vestirse de los hermosos colores del otoño y la brisa poco a poco comenzaba a enfriarse, las montañas a los lejos se mostraban imponentes, con esa nieve perenne en ellas que las hacia lucir tan hermosas, sin embargo toda esa belleza no lograba distraerla de la angustia que desde hacia días se había instalado en ella, no mencionaba nada para no preocupar aun mas a su hermano, ya suficiente tenia él con la situación de los Di Carlo y también con la enfermedad de la tía, como para que ella agregase mas peso sobre sus hombros – Escucho un toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

- Candy tengo noticias que darte – Dijo el rubio entrando al lugar con una sonrisa.

- Albert… pensé que ya estarías en la oficina – Expreso la chica desconcertada, pues minutos atrás se habían despedido en la habitación de la tía abuela.

- Estaba por salir cuando llego George con esto – Acoto extendiéndole el sobre a la chica.

Ella lo tomó sin preguntar presintiendo de lo que se trataba, lo abrió y procedió a leerlo, cuando termino, la sonrisa en su rostro era hermosa y brillante, al igual que su mirada que resaltaba aun más el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

- Esto… ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? – Pregunto con la voz ronca por la emoción.

El joven asintió en silencio y su sonrisa al igual que la de ella se hizo mas amplia, la rubia corrió hasta su hermano y le dio un gran abrazo, el cual el chico recibió con la misma emoción; cuando se separaron ella releyó el telegrama, se volvió con mirada interrogativa a Albert y este le resumió la ultima llamada que hiciera a París, evidentemente omitiendo aquellos datos sobre Fabrizio que sabia la angustiarían y la gravedad de ataque del cual fue victima su novia, se excuso mencionando que no le había comentado nada antes para no angustiarla, como siempre el uno pensando en el otro.

Después de eso Albert salió rumbo a la oficina acompañado de George, se dispuso a enviar varios telegramas, entre ellos uno para los Di Carlo y uno para Richard Grandchester; este ultimo debía manejarlo con mucho tacto para no revelar nada que alertase al duque sobre sus sospechas, por lo cual se enfoco en centrar la petición como un favor personal para resguardar la seguridad de su prometida.

* * *

_**Lejana como Dios, pero más cerca,  
más cerca, más dormida entre las horas  
más alta tras la noche, como el viento  
más concreta en el pecho o más remota  
o más dulce en la orilla;  
lejana como Dios, pero más cerca  
dentro del corazón, pero más cerca  
de mi voz al hablar cuando te nombra;  
más secreta en mi sueño;  
donde mi vida brota;  
allegada a mi sangre de repente  
con un inmenso aroma  
de algo que está en la noche todavía,  
tu pureza me arrastra hacia la honda  
soledad imposible, donde el alma  
es sólo tuya, como Dios; es toda  
un camino vehemente  
de claridad, de sombra...**_

_**Lejana como Dios, pero más cerca... Leopoldo Pan**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	85. Capitulo 30

**Capitulo 30**

**Eres tú mi eternidad y hasta eres salvación…**

**Gloria de los dos***

Acostados en la cama con Joshua en medio, reían ante las ocurrencias del niño, el cual se encontraba descalzo mientras que Fabrizio le mordía suavemente los dedos de los pies y este se carcajeaba, acusándolo con la Marión.

- Papi… me haces cosquillas, me voy hacer pipi en la cama. – Decía entre risas.

- No… no, ya déjalo Richard. – Acoto Marion, sonriendo.

- Mami es Fabrizio, recuerda que ya el juego termino.

- Es que aun no me acostumbro… a veces se me olvida. – Besándole la palma de la mano al pequeño.

- Pueden llamarme como prefieran. – Dijo mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

- Papi… papi permiso voy al baño… voy al baño. – Dijo con urgencia, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama salió corriendo y de un brinco cayo en la alfombra, para entrar al baño.

- Joshua levantas la tapa. – Le hizo saber Marión. En ese momento Fabrizio se acerco a ella y la abrazo susurrándole al odio.

- Esperemos que tome la siesta pronto. – Acariciándole el cuello

- No… no Fabri, sabes que tengo que ir al trabajo y siempre nos tardamos, no puedo llegar tarde… además pienso proponerte algo. – Le dijo en un susurro.

- Amor… - Dijo con un puchero. – Está bien dime, ¿Qué propones?

En ese momento apareció Joshua saltando nuevamente a la cama.

- ¿Bajaste la tapa? – Pregunto la joven y el niño asintió en silencio.

- ¿Te lavaste las manos? – Inquirió Fabrizio. Recibió por respuesta las manos húmedas del niño en la cara. – Bueno esta bien, vamos a que te duermas, acomodándolo en la cama.

- Papi así no… cárgame. – Extendiéndole los brazos.

- Mira que estás muy mimado, ya estás grande para que estés durmiendo así. – Tomándolo en brazos y acostándolo sobre su pecho mientras con la yema de los dedos le acariciaba la espalda.

- Es tu culpa, tú lo tienes así. – Dijo Marión dándole un beso en la mejilla al niño. – Me voy aponer celosa Joshua.

- Mami… no, papi te mira enamorado. – Dijo soltando una carcajada, ella alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Fabrizio, quien se acerco a ella y le deposito un suave beso en los labios, al tiempo que Marión llevo una de sus manos y le acaricio la mejilla.

Después de veinte minutos ya el niño estaba rendido en los brazos de su padre cuando este pregunto.

- ¿Cuál es la propuesta? – Acomodando a Joshua en la cama arropándolo.

- Bueno, que no vamos a hacer mas el amor. – Dijo seriamente y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Hagamos un voto de castidad desde hoy hasta la noche de bodas.

- Pero amor… si ni siquiera tengo los papeles, no sabemos cuando nos vamos a casar.

- Eso es lo de menos, solo dime que si.

- Bueno esta bien. – Sabía que solo tendría que acariciarla por las noches para romper el voto.

- Perfecto a partir de hoy me voy a dormir al cuarto de Joshua y no utilizare nada sugerente para no provocarte y lo llevemos a cabalidad. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Marión… no creo que sea para tanto ¿Acaso no crees en mi palabra?

- En tu palabra creo, solo que no confió mucho en tus ganas. – Sin borrar la sonrisa. – Tampoco podrás provocarme así que desde hoy te prohíbo que duermas solo con la ropa interior, tienes docenas de pijamas.

- No se dormir con pijama, bien lo sabes.

- Bueno aprendes. – Respondió determinante.

- Esta bien lo intentare, pero si voy a dormir solo no creo que haya necesidad de usarla al menos que estés pensando entrar al cuarto a media noche.

- No lo voy hacer. – Dijo poniéndose de pie para entrar al baño, después de esto se preparo, para salir cuarenta y cinco minutos después y encontrarse a Fabrizio dormido junto al pequeño, ya había tomado el habito de dormir a la misma hora, se acerco a la cama y le dio un beso a Joshua y otro en el pómulo derecho a Fabrizio, acomodo uno de los mechones de su cabello y se marcho cerrando la puerta.

Fabrizio despertó quince minutos pasadas las tres de la tarde, observo un rato a Joshua que de seguro no tardaría en despertar, se puso de pie y se encamino al baño, se lavo la cara mientras pensaba que si iba a llevar el voto de castidad impuesto por Marión, le daría una sorpresa por lo que salió del baño y se dejo caer en la alfombra, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo ya que se lo habían prohibido, porque no debía esforzarse demasiado, pero lo haría moderadamente, por lo que empezó de veinte en veinte con intervalo de descanso de dos minutos, para cuando Joshua despertó ya llevaba trescientos abdominales, el pequeño lo observo por varios minutos en silencio, mientras Fabrizio lo miraba sonriente sin detenerse.

- ¿Qué haces papi? – Pregunto al fin.

- Un poco de ejercicio. – Respondió algo agitado.

- ¿Para que?

- Pues para estar en forma y marcar un poco el abdomen, estoy muy flaco. – Dijo deteniéndose. – Porque a tu mami le gusta verme bien formado.

- ¿Yo también puedo hacer? – Bajándose de la cama y tomando asiento al lado del padre quien asintió.

- Bueno… empecemos… coloca tus manos debajo de la nuca así, sube las piernas y las cruzas… así, ahora déjate caer con cuidado… después subes pero no vas a dejar que la espalda repose completamente en el piso, tiene que levantar el torso, a la cuenta de tres.

- ¿Uno, dos y subo… o uno, dos, tres y subo? – Pregunto el niño con una sonrisa, a lo cual Fabrizio soltó una carcajada.

- Uno, dos, tres y subes. – Respondió aun riendo.

- Perfecto. - Respondiendo con una amplia sonrisa al padre.

- Uno, dos y tres. – Dijo Fabrizio y empezaron, pero Joshua al segundo ya no podía.

- Papi… no… no me duele, no puedo. – Dijo soltando una carcajada ahogada por el cansancio.

- Esta bien, bueno con las piernas en el piso es mas fácil inténtalo de nuevo… uno, dos y tres. – Empezaron nuevamente pero esta vez solo hizo cinco. – Cuando ya tenia la cara completamente roja deteniéndose.

- No papi… no puedo. – Fabrizio soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno está bien… vamos mejor a darte un baño, nos abrigamos muy bien y salimos a caminar.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a pintar el paisaje ante sus ojos, alejando sombras y mostrando luces; poco a poco todo parece de un dorado brillante y esplendido que ilumina la gran estancia, a lo lejos el cielo se mezcla entre violetas, purpuras, azules… y casi gana la batalla el celeste que hoy promete ser radiante. El aire aun frio de la mañana roza la piel de su rostro, sus labios tiemblan y en un acto espontaneo cierra los ojos, escucha pasos sobre la madera del amplio corredor al otro lado de la puerta, todos en la casa ya deben haber despertado, seguramente bajan para tomar el desayuno o salir rumbo a sus trabajos; la espesa neblina que envuelve todo se ha hecho constante cada mañana, puede recordar vagamente algunas cosas. Sus padres despidiéndose de ella, su hermano que le daba un beso en la frente y le prometía que todo estaría bien, la voz de su amiga Edith leyéndole uno de esos libros que a ambas les encantaban, anoche en un pequeño lapso de lucidez que tuvo le informaron que estaba en casa del ministro Lambert, que no tenia nada que temer pues aquí estaba completamente segura; después de eso se volvió a sumir en un profundo sueño que no fue del todo tranquilo, se sentía cansada… como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo nadando en contra de la corriente.

Esta mañana cuando despertó se encontraba sola, sobresaltada miro a todos lados y entonces alcanzo a recordar que se encontraba en un lugar seguro… cuando esta palabra retumbo en su cabeza sintió un gran miedo recorrerla, pues el episodio vivido antes de caer en este estado llego a sus recuerdo con total claridad, el terror, el dolor y la angustia la cubrieron de nuevo, rompió a llorar, un llanto doloroso que trataba de ahogar cubriéndose la boca con las manos, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía mucho frio, esto aunado a una oscuridad que se cerraba a su alrededor, extendió la mano y encendió la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche a su lado, en ese momento a través de su mirada empañada por las lagrimas logro ver una nota, la tomó con manos temblorosas, era la letra de su padre, la leyó con mucho cuidado.

_**Te amo Fransheska, nunca… nunca te dejare caer.**_

Albert Andley.

PD: Me dijo que te diera este mensaje en cuanto despertaras, hable con él hace dos días.

La chica se llevo la nota al pecho y dejo libre nuevas lágrimas, pero esta vez de alivio, de esperanza, su corazón comenzó a latir mucho mas sereno, respiro profundamente para calmarse, se limpio las lagrimas, muy despacio se coloco de pie y camino hasta el baño, cuando su imagen se reflejo en el espejo no pudo evitar dejar libre un gemido de dolor, una horribles marcas en su cuello y mejilla izquierda la impresionaron, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, abrió el grifo y salpico abundante agua fría sobre este, sin embargo nada de eso parecía calmar el temblor que la embargaba, decidió entonces entrar a la regadera, la abrió dejando salir el agua sumamente fría y sin esperar a que esta tomara la temperatura adecuada se metió debajo, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el choque, respiro y se obligo a quedarse allí. Después de varios minutos con los ojos cerrados y dejando las lagrimas correr, opto por calmarse pues terminaría por resfriarse si seguía allí, busco una esponja y el jabón liquido mientras lo esparcía por su cuerpo con gesto ausente no se percato de los hematomas en sus brazo izquierdo hasta que estaba a punto de salir.

Llego a la habitación y camino con paso apresurado hasta el armario, encontró su ropa allí y de inmediato busco unas que ocultara las marcas en su cuerpo, con la del rostro era muy poco lo que podía hacer, pues el maquillaje que coloco apenas si cubría el moretón en la comisura, no deseaba que los demás la vieran así, seguramente ya la habrían visto en cuanto llego, pero en ese momento ella no estaba consciente, así que lo mejor era esperar aquí. – Regreso de sus pensamientos por un suave toque en la puerta, cerró las puertas del balcón que daba al jardín y se encamino al interior de la alcoba.

- Adelante – Menciono y pudo notar que su voz también estaba afectada, era apenas un hilo.

- Buenos días Fran – La saludo su amiga con una gran sonrisa – Que alegría verte despierta – Agrego caminando para darle un abrazo.

- También me alegra Edith, gracias por todo amiga… ayer no…- La chica la interrumpió.

- No tienes nada que agradecer tonta, ¿Somos amigas no es verdad? No… en realidad somos hermanas – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, hermanas – Menciono Fransheska al fin dejando ver una sonrisa.

- Vine a buscarte para que bajemos a desayunar, vengo de la cocina y te hicieron una comida que te va a encantar – Indicó la chica con naturalidad.

- No… no creo que este bien Edith… ni siquiera puedo hablar sin que este horrible… silbido se haga presente… y mi rostro… – Se detuvo sintiendo las lagrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas.

- Fran no debes preocuparte por nada, mírame… lo que paso no es tu culpa, aquí tú eres una victima de ese malnacido, miserable… - La chica comenzaba a acalorarse por lo que se interrumpió para respirar y calmarse – Hermana todos somos consciente de lo ocurrido y estamos aquí para apoyarte, por favor acompáñame a comer algo te hará bien… estas muy delgada, tres días en esa cama tirada han hecho estragos en ti y créeme no querrás lucir así… - Se detuvo antes de dar una información que no debía saber la italiana, no aun.

- Pero es que… - Intentaba protestar de nuevo.

- Pero es que nada… vamos, pareces una niña de cuatro años a la que tienen que obligar a comer, vamos ya veras que te encanta la comida que preparo Gertrudis – Menciono con una sonrisa.

El desayuno transcurrió en un ambiente agradable, nadie menciono lo relacionado con el ataque del cual la italiana había sido victima, los miembros de la familia Lambert se esmeraron por hacerla sentir cómoda, cosa que la chica agradeció muchísimo por sin la presencia de su familia se sentía algo extraña, ya antes había pasado temporadas en la casa de Edith, pero ahora la situación era distinta.

Salieron al jardín para tomar un poco de aire, el sol había logrado ganarle la batalla a la espesa bruma que cubría las mañana desde hacia un par de días, ahora se mostraba brillante, llenando de luz y calidez a las tres jóvenes, los caballeros se marcharon para atender asuntos pendientes, entre sonrisas y comentarios agradables se fue desarrollando la conversación.

- Ya decía yo que existía una razón muy fuerte para que el sol estuviese brillando de esta manera – Se escucho una voz maravillosamente varonil detrás de ellas.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Exclamo Fransheska y salió corriendo para abrazar a su hermano.

- Princesa… - Menciono abrazándola con fuerza mientras sonreía – Ya estaba a punto de rebautizarte – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Rebautizarme? – Pregunto sin entender.

- Si… ya no te llamaría mas Campanita, de ahora en adelante serias La bella Durmiente – Explico y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Al ver el desconcierto y después el brillo en sus ojos la abrazo de nuevo con mas fuerza – Te extrañe mucho Fran.

- Lo siento yo… - El joven la detuvo.

- Esta bien, todo esta bien… te lo prometí recuerdas – Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio y lo abrazo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Pregunto la chica mirándolo con detenimiento un minuto después.

- Nada… un pequeño percance, no te preocupes – Contesto con naturalidad.

- ¿Un pequeño percance? Fabrizio mira como estas… déjame verte – Esbozo llevando una mano con cuidado hasta los golpes de su hermano – Esto no es un pequeño percance Fabri, mira ese golpe… - El joven la interrumpió dándole un beso en la mano.

- No es nada Fransheska… debiste ver como quedo el malnacido de Martoglio – Expreso levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

- ¿Te peleaste con ese hombre? – Pregunto horrorizada – Fabrizio Alfonzo ¿Por qué hiciste eso, acaso te ha vuelto loco? Ese tipo es peligroso… definitivamente no sé… no sé.

- Fransheska… - Ella levanto una ceja indicándole que por nada del mundo pronunciara su segundo nombre. Él dejo ver media sonrisa y continuo – No paso nada… pero esto era una cuenta que debía cobrarle a ese desgraciado, no te imaginas lo que sentí cuando llegue al jardín y te encontré allí inconsciente – Dijo sin poder ocultar el dolor que ese recuerdo le producía, al ver que los ojos de ella se humedecían, se apresuro a agregar – Ya todo paso… la policía lo atrapo en Florencia, él muy imbécil se estaba escondiendo allí, al parecer va a ser condenado por todas las cosas que hizo – Explico caminando con ella hasta donde se encontraban las francesas sentada en una terraza.

- Buenos días Denise, Edith… ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Fabrizio, bien gracias – Respondieron las chicas en la misma actitud.

- ¿Cómo les fue en Florencia? – Inquirió Edith mirando el rostro del moreno.

- Bien… ya sé que no parece – Agrego percatándose del cambio en la morena – Pero nos fue mejor de lo que pensábamos, Enzo Martoglio fue capturado y ahora esta a orden de las autoridades – Respondió con satisfacción.

- Me alegra saberlo – Expreso Denise – Eso quiere decir que ya no… - Fue interrumpida por un suave golpe que le diese con el pie su prima.

- ¿Fabrizio por qué viajaron hasta Florencia? – Pregunto su hermana mirándolo a los ojos.

- En cuanto lleguen nuestros padres te contaremos… se quedaron organizando algunas cosas, se suponía que yo debía esperarlos pero no pude hacerlo, quería ver como seguías – Respondió mientras le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla.  
Minutos después hicieron entrada los esposos Di Carlo, acompañados por Gautier Lambert, la joven pudo notar que ambos se veían menos angustiados, se coloco de pie y casi corrió hasta ellos, quienes la recibieron con besos y abrazos; los franceses los dejaron solos para que pudiesen hablar de lo sucedido en Florencia y las decisiones tomadas.

- Me hace tan feliz que estés bien princesa – Dijo Fiorella mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de la joven y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Ya no hablemos de eso mami… sé que fue muy difícil para todos pero no quiero que continúen preocupados, ya todo paso… Fabrizio me dijo que la policía al fin había capturado a ese hombre – Menciono la chica con verdadero alivio.

- Si así es Fran… pero – Comenzó a decir Luciano, al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir se detuvo.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo unos segundos entre los presentes, la sonrisa se había borrado del rostro de Fabrizio, su padre y su madre también se tornaron serios; algo le decía que no le habían hecho saber todo en detalle y eso la asusto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto con la voz estrangulada.

- Ninguno de los cómplices de Enzo Martoglio ha logrado ser apresado y según me informo Contini, ayer fue un militante del partido al cual pertenece ese hombre para pedir sea tratado de manera distinta a los demás presos… - Luciano fue interrumpido por su hijo.

- Con privilegios padre llame a las cosas por su nombre, ese miserable esta moviendo sus hilos con la esperanza de salir en libertad, pero así tengamos que ir hasta la misma corte suprema de justicia de Italia lo haremos, lo que hizo no quedara impune – Sentencio con seguridad.

- El hombre alego que debido a la golpiza que recibió Martoglio el día de su detención es que se ha avocado a hacer tal petición, nosotros no tenemos constancia de ello pero tú podrías explicarnos con detalle Fabrizio – Señalo el padre sin poder evitar el tono de reproche en su voz.

- Yo solo hice lo que debía hacer, ese malnacido casi mata a Fransheska… ¿Acaso esperaban que me quedara de brazos cruzados? – Pregunto mirándolos.

- No hijo… pero entiende que aquí no solo se trata de la seguridad de tu hermana, también esta la tuya, ponte en nuestro lugar un segundo – Contesto Fiorella tomándole una mano.

- Fabri mamá tiene razón, no esta bien que te hayas expuesto de esa manera… ese hombre pudo hacerte daño, yo te agradezco infinitamente lo que has hecho por mi, por todos nosotros… pero debes saber que si algo malo te sucede será terrible para la familia entera – Menciono la chica mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su hermano – Prométenos que nunca vas a volver a cometer una locura como esa… por favor – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Prometo consultar con ustedes e intentar encontrar una solución antes de tomar medidas extremas – Expuso con voz firme que les dejaba ver a los demás que no obtendrían algo mas de él.

- Bueno… eso nos deja más tranquilos, de todas formas lo que mencionaste antes sobre el hombre que fue a visitar a Enzo Martoglio es cierto, puede que este le exija mucho más que una celda propia y otros privilegios… Contini me puso al tanto de eso – Al ver la tensión en el rostro de su hijo se apresuro a agregar – Por lo que los planes de su viaje siguen en pie.

- ¿Qué viaje? – Pregunto la chica desconcertada.

- Su viaje a América Fransheska – Respondió Luciano mirándola.

- En vista que el príncipe no pudo venir a rescatar a la princesa decidió enviar por ella – Señalo Fabrizio en tono de broma mirando la sorpresa en el rostro de la morena.

- Fabrizio no seas tonto – Le reclamo aun sin creer que fuese verdad, mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo – Papá en serio dígame a donde viajaremos – Solicito mirando a este.

- Es cierto hija, dentro de dos días salen para América… yo te deje una nota… - La chica lo interrumpió presa de la emoción y el desconcierto.

- Si… si la vi esta mañana, pero allí no decía nada de un viaje – Indicó nerviosa.

- No… pero cuando hable con Albert un día después del ataque… tuve que exponerle la situación completa Fransheska y él me pidió, en realidad me rogo que te llevara a América… pensaba venir pero por problemas familiares no pudo salir… - La chica lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¿Y usted acepto enviarnos? – Inquirió aun mas sorprendida. El hombre asintió sin poder evitar sonreír ante la emoción de la chica, ella trago en seco y miro a su hermano - ¿Y tú aceptaste viajar? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándolo.

- Pareces una niña de cinco años Fran – Contesto y soltó una carcajada que sus padres acompañaron al ver el sonrojo de esta.

- Es… es que aun no comprendo… - Se detuvo sin saber que decir.

- Es sencillo hija, tu hermano y tú viajaran a América por unos meses… hasta que esta situación se calme un poco, nosotros nos quedaremos para verla que todo se lleve a cabo – Al ver que la joven se disponía a protestar agrego – Ya lo hablamos y mira que nos costo un mundo convencer a tu hermano, no te preocupes por nosotros, te prometo que estaremos bien y en menos de lo que piensas nos encontraremos con ustedes en América – Sentencio en tono seguro y le regalo una sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que temer Fran, créeme que lo analizamos desde todos los puntos posibles y aunque en un principio me pareció absurdo es lo mejor… al menos por un tiempo – Le dijo su hermano mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y la acercaba a él – A demás debes sentirte feliz… la tarea de llevarte hasta el reinado del príncipe Andley le ha sido encomendada al mas honorable, respetable, temido, valiente y guapo de todos los caballeros de Europa – Menciono él con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonzo! ¿Dónde dejaste a modesto? – Pregunto con una sonrisa – Te falto agregar varias cosas a esa lista… testarudo… busca pleitos, rebelde… arrogante… incorregible – Enumero ella dejando libre una carcajada.

Sus padres la acompañaron y al chico no le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo también, se sentía tranquilos y felices de estar juntos y a salvo… al menos por los momentos, todos deseaban alejar las penas, el dolor y la angustia que los habían embargado durante las ultimas semanas, si tan solo le quedaban unas horas juntos, querían que fuesen de esta manera… unidos como una familia.

Manuelle fue al día siguiente acompañado por Pétain al banco a buscar mas información, hay supo un poco mas de los Andley que eran los propietarios de la firma Bancaria a la que Luciano Di Carlo paso a ser socio en Florencia, al parecer eran una familia bastante adinerada conoció a los herederos por algunas fotografías en las carteleras informativas de sus obras benéficas no solo en Florencia sino también en el Piamonte, al parecer eran hermanos, el hombre no aparentaba pasar los treinta años, bastante joven como para llevar las riendas de un negocio de tal magnitud, al fin no fue mucho los datos que encontraron ahí, por lo que decidieron regresar a Francia, llevaban lo mas importante que eran los documentos de Fabrizio y la tranquilidad que su hermana se casaría.

Durante el trayecto en el tren Manuelle no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por parte de su cuñado, ya que sabia que no era fácil vivir con esa cruz a cuesta, pero si él había decidido no enfrentar a su familia sus razones tendría, tal vez su padre fue mas duro de lo que él mismo le conto o la culpa era demasiado grande y la cara no le daba, por la estúpida decisión de entrar a la guerra desbarató a su familia y sabe que si se presenta tal vez atente nuevamente con la estabilidad emocional de esta y seguramente es lo que desea evitar por todos los medios, prefiere vivir extrañando, culpándose, que reaparecer en la vida de sus padres y volver a hacerles daño.

Mantuvo una conversación con Pétain, haciéndolo desistir, pues el único que podría hacerle frente seria su cuñado, que él buscaría la forma para decirle, advertirle lo de su familia, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo de buenas a primera, porque hay que estudiar las reacciones de él, el teniente le pregunto, que si lo que le preocupaba era el estado de salud del joven y el rubio le afirmo, prefirieron cambiar a un tema menos engorroso, pero siempre manteniéndolo familiar.

Elisa llamo con un suave toque a la puerta, recibiendo la respuesta para entrar, giro la perilla y la hoja de madera cedió, la habitación se encontraba iluminada por la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por los cristales de la ventana ayudando en el interior con las luces encendidas de la lámpara de la mesa de noche, junto a la cama, encontrándose a la matrona sentada con la espalda descansando en la cabecera del inmenso lecho rodeada entre almohadas para brindarle mayor confort al cuerpo agotado de la anciana quien la recibía con media sonrisa cansada y tenia entre sus manos lo que a simple vista se podía apreciar como un álbum de fotos.

Se encamino hasta esta respondiendo al gesto de la mujer, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada a quien la acompañaba en ese momento y se puso de pie.

- Buenas tardes tía. - Dijo Elisa llegando hasta la matrona y dándole un suave beso en la frente. – Buenas tardes Candy. – Saludo a la rubia por protocolo y con menos emoción en la voz.

- Buenas tardes hija. - Respondió la mujer al saludo, dándole un abrazo.

- Buenas tardes Elisa. – Saludo Candy cortésmente, desde la mesa donde se encontraban los medicamentos de la señora Elroy y vertía un poco de agua en un vaso.

La pelirroja tomo asiento al lado de la anciana dentro de la cama, al tiempo que su vista se anclo en las personas que se encontraban en la foto que minutos antes estaría observando la matrona, encontrando entre ellos al señor Lambert, el único conocido para ella.

-¿Como se siente tía? – Pregunto al tiempo que tomaba y acariciaba una de las cintas de ceda de la dormilona de la mujer.

- Un poco mejor hija, es que tenerlos aquí conmigo me da fuerzas. – Desviando la mirada a Candy quien le ofrecía el vaso con agua y un comprimido, con manos débiles lo tomó y se lo llevo a la boca dándole un sorbo y seguidamente se llevo el medicamento para pasarlo con otro pequeño trago, devolviéndole sonriente el vaso a la rubia, quien lo coloco en la mesa de noche y tomaba asiento, alisando una arruga invisible en su falda, mientras se mantenía un incomodo silencio.

- Creo que mejor me voy… - Hablaba Candy cuando Elisa lo hizo al mismo tiempo.

- Ese es el señor Lambert. – Señalo con media sonrisa, para seguidamente mirar a Candy quien hablo al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Si, es el señor Lambert… se le ve tan bien, es tan elegante… ¿Verdad Candy? – Acoto Emilia.

- Si tía abuela, eso fue en la fiesta del cumpleaños de su padre… el señor Gautier Lambert. – Dijo Candy con media sonrisa.

- ¿Y los demás?… a mi parecer esta es Denise la hermana de Gerard porque tienen bastante parecido. – Dijo la anciana señalando a la joven. Mientras Elisa observaba las imágenes en silencio.

- La otra joven es Edith Dupont prima de Gerard y los de la derecha son Jean Pierre Leblanc y su padre Jean Paul… son los familiares del señor Jules. – Dijo Tranquilamente alzando la vista para mirar a Elisa, quien inmediatamente empezó a estudiar el rostro del padre y hermano de Jules y a su parecer el mas joven se parecía mucho, llevaban casi el mismo corte de cabello y los rasgos fuertes, solo que Jules es mucho mas alto según la foto y su cuerpo es mucho mas fornido, el padre era un hombre sumamente elegante y para ser contemporáneo con Frank era mucho mas atractivo algo que sin duda sus hijos había heredado, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se instalo en su rostros mientras observaba en silencio.

- El senador Jean Pierre es un joven sumamente amable, inteligente y es el prometido de la prima de Gerard. – Seguía la rubia con media sonrisa.

- ¿Y las hermanas del señor Leblanc? – Pregunto Elisa sin pensar y sin desviar la mirada de la imagen.

- Las hermanas… bueno a ellas no tuve el placer de conocerlas ya que estaban en Londres, creo que estudian en el San Pablo. – Respondió sin mirar a la pelirroja al igual que ella estaba observando la foto.

Mientras Emilia Elroy se mantenía en silencio, observando como Elisa y Candy por primera vez se hablaban sin insultos de la pelirroja para con la rubia, aunque no fuese una conversación, solo intercambiaron una pregunta y aunque lo hicieron sin siquiera mirarse a la cara, lo hacían sin rencor de por medio.

La anciana paso las fotos del álbum y el silencio se instalo nuevamente, pero no era uno incomodo, solo lo mantenían mientras observaban las imágenes y sonreían, Candy tal vez por lo recuerdos y Elisa porque… ¿Quien sabe por que lo hacia Elisa?

Después de unos cuarenta minutos Candy pidió permiso y se retiro, mas la pelirroja se mantuvo al lado de la matrona por media hora mas, en la cual la mujer le pregunto, por el niño y su esposo, también le pregunto por Neil y el por qué no había venido a visitarla.

La joven le hizo saber que el moreno estaba al tanto de la situación, pero que había tenido compromisos inaplazables, enfatizando que se encontraba sumamente ocupado, porque últimamente ella no había logrado hablar con él y las noticias que tenía eran a través de su secretaria, ya que siempre que llamaba este se encontraba en alguna reunión de negocios.

Desde la ventana de su estudio observaba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios a su mujer e hija, quien se encontraban en el jardín y reían alegremente mientras compartían galletas y té; Eleonor cada día se mostraba mas comprensiva y apegada a Dominique, y no era por restarle merito a la labor de su difunta esposa como madre de la pequeña, pero el efecto que Eleonor había tenido en la actitud de su hija era maravilloso, la niña se mostraba mas alegre, mas dispuesta a mostrar sus sentimientos y también mucho mas decidida; ahora no temía expresar lo que le parecía correcto y lo que no, pero siempre mostrándose cautelosa y no temerosa como lo era antes. – Escucho que llamaban a la puerta y desvió la mirada del cuadro en el jardín para ver de quien se trataba, dio la orden para que entraran y un segundo después apareció Octavio en el umbral.

- Mi lord disculpe que lo interrumpa, acaba de llegar esto para usted – Menciono acercándole una hermosa bandeja de plata con grabados en la cual se encontraba un sobre de color marfil. – Tiene carácter de urgente señor por ello no lo coloque con la demás correspondencia y preferí traérselo de inmediato – Agrego el hombre una vez que Richard lo tomó.

- No te preocupes Octavio hiciste bien, gracias – Menciono el duque un tanto extrañado al ver quien enviaba el telegrama. – Te puedes retirar – Ordeno al mayordomo y procedió a abrir el sobre con un cortapapel, extendió la hoja frente a sus ojos.

**Chicago, 26 de Septiembre de 1.921.**

**Estimado Richard, Duque de Grandchester. **

**Es mi deseo que tanto usted como su familia se encuentren en perfectas condiciones. Seguramente se estará preguntando el porqué de este telegrama con carácter de urgente, permítame explicarle los motivos que me llevaron a ello. **

**Hace aproximadamente veinte días mi prometida y su hermano fueron victimas de un secuestro en Florencia por parte de bandas delictivas, los cuales exigirían el pago de un rescate a cambio de su libertad; afortunadamente y gracias a la acciones del joven Di Carlo esto no fue necesario ya que lograron escapar la misma noche del hecho, sin embargo se han visto obligados a huir de la ciudad y radicarse en París. Todos pensábamos que este lugar seria seguro para ellos, yo mismo ofrecí mi casa en Londres para que se resguardaran allí, pero un hecho sucedido hace una semana nos forzó a tomar medidas extremas, el hombre que planeo todo lo del secuestro ataco a Fransheska y estuvo a punto de matar en un intento por llevársela, gracias a Dios esto no paso a mayores y ella hora se encuentra en casa del ministro Lambert. **

**Lo que me llevo a escribirle, es solicitar su ayuda, abusando de la amistad que me ha ofrecido, pedirle encarecidamente que refuerce la seguridad en el puerto de Southampton al cual estarán llegando los jóvenes el día 30 en horas de la mañana para tomar el barco que sale ese día rumbo a América. Tengo conocimiento que es usted el propietario de gran parte de este lugar, lo único que le pido es que ese día las medidas de seguridad sean un poco más estrictas, con solo una llamada Richard usted estaría haciéndome un favor que no tendré como pagarle. **

**Esperando que no tome esta solicitud como un atrevimiento de mi parte y confiando que pueda ayudarme en este asunto de despido de usted, su amigo. **

**William Albert Andley.**

Cuando el hombre termino de leer un sentimiento extraño se había alojado en su pecho, algo parecido a una angustia que no lograba comprender, era verdad que la situación que atravesaba la familia Di Carlo y en consecuencia la Andley era compleja, pero él no tenia relación directa con ellos, apenas si había visto un par de veces a Luciano Di Carlo – Se coloco de pie y releyó el telegrama, concentrándose en las palabras del americano, no noto nada distinto a lo que ya había visto, busco con la mirada a su esposa e hija y ese mismo sentimiento lo llevo sin notarlo a posar su mirada en Eleonor y junto a esto llego la imagen de Terry.

Regreso hasta su escritorio y procedió a hacer varias llamadas, al tiempo que tomaba papel y pluma para escribirle una respuesta a William Andley. No solo haría lo que su amigo pedía en el telegrama, sino que él mismo se encargaría de verificar que ese día el puerto fuese un lugar seguro para los jóvenes Di Carlo y sus padres.

Por fin llegaron a Amiens, Joshua al ver a su tío casi voltea la silla cuando se le lanzo encima, Marión estaba en el trabajo y Fabrizio apenas terminaba con el almuerzo por lo que el francés no se detuvo con tanto protocolo y se deslizo directamente a la cocina, se sentaron los tres a la mesa y con charlas amenas degustaron de la comida, luego de esta Manuelle paso a su habitación, después de unos minutos salió.

- Es para Marión, déjalo sobre la cama. – Entregándole un sobre a Fabrizio el cual admiraba. – No lo vayas abrir, es privado.

- Manuelle, no pienso hacerlo, respeto la correspondencia. – Acoto con media sonrisa.

- Lo sé, solo que es una sorpresa… yo voy a dormir estoy sumamente cansado, cuando llegue no le digas que he regresado, solo espera que abra el sobre. – Entrando nuevamente a su habitación.

- Está bien. – Se dirigió al cuarto y coloco el sobre en la cama, cuando Marión llego, después de cargar por un rato a Joshua y hablar con Fabrizio paso a la alcoba.

- ¡¿Amor y este sobre? – Pregunto a los minutos de ingresar en esta.

- ¡Es para ti! – Respondió desde la sala donde se encontraba descalzo sentado en la alfombra dibujando con Joshua, para después de un minuto escuchar un grito, Fabrizio se puso de pie inmediatamente y se encamino para encontrarse con Marión que venia corriendo por el pasillo solo en ropa interior, trayendo en una de sus manos unos papeles y sin previo aviso se le lanzo encima rodeándole la cintura con las piernas con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Amor que paso? – Pregunto entre sonriente, desconcertado, asombrado, asustado, feliz.

- Nos casamos… nos casamos. – Le dijo entre besos, para después entregarle los documentos y bajarse para que él pudiera observarlos mejor.

- Son mis documentos. – Dijo sin poder salir del asombro, al tiempo que se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa. – Son mis papeles… nos vamos a casar. – Dejándolos caer y tomando nuevamente a Marión y elevándola al tiempo que ella con facilidad se aferraba a la cintura del joven encarcelándolo con sus piernas, depositándole un beso.

- ¡Se van a casar!… ¡Se van a casar! – Dijo Joshua lanzando las hojas en las cuales dibujaba al aire y dando brincos, sus padres empezaron a reír.

- ¿Pero que la sorpresa no es tuya? – Pregunto la rubia a Fabrizio el cual negó con al cabeza. – ¿Entonces? – Con desconcierto en la voz, el joven solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la habitación de Manuelle, se bajo nuevamente y se encaminaba a la habitación de su hermano cuando él la detuvo tomándola por la mano, con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya se que es tu hermano, pero colócate algo decente, así sea tu padre me muero de celos que otro pueda verte. – Acercándola y dándole un beso en la nuca. – Además me estas tentando, no estas cumpliendo tu palabra. – Le susurro para que Joshua no escuchara, ella solo sonrió y salió casi corriendo a la habitación se coloco una bata y salió amarrándosela. Llamo a la puerta con un toque y recibió la respuesta del otro lado, entro y Manuelle estaba sentado en la cama descansando la espalda en la cabecera.

- Gracias. – Lanzándose al lado del rubio. – Gracias papito. – Dándole varios besos en las mejillas, en ese momento entro Fabrizio con Joshua en brazos.

- Gracias Manuelle. – Dijo sonriente.

- De nada… Marión la próxima vez avisa cuando vas a gritar estaba durmiendo casi me da un ataque. – Dirigiéndose a su hermana.

- Tío… no estabas durmiendo, sabes que entre hace un rato y te vi leyendo. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Joshua… Joshua ¿No puedes guardar un secreto? – Dejando ver una sonrisa al saberse descubierto, en realidad solo había dormido un par de horas luego, espero impaciente mirando a cada minuto el reloj esperando la llegada de Marión y la reacción de ella.

- No me dijiste que fuera un secreto que estabas despierto tío. – Al tiempo que Fabrizio lo baja y salió corriendo para subirse a la cama al lado de Manuelle.

- Bueno no hay que perder tiempo, tenemos que preparar todo, sino fuera por tanto protocolo exigido nos casaríamos ahora mismo, necesito casarme Manuelle. – Acercándose y tomando a Marión por una mano, la acerco de espaldas a él quien cerró con sus brazos la cintura de la joven y descanso su barbilla encima de uno de los hombros de esta.

- Ya es menos lo que falta. – Respondió el francés.

El extenso puerto de Southampton les dio la bienvenida con ese acostumbrado ritmo de vida acelerado que siempre la caracterizaba, los autos avanzaban a una velocidad moderada debido a lo congestionado del trafico en ese momento, los jóvenes observaban a través de las ventanillas mientras, aun si poder creer que dentro de poco saldrían rumbo a un lugar que no conocía, el cual no habían pisado antes, donde pasarían no menos de tres meses, motivos que los llenaban de sentimientos encontrados, nervios, ansiedad, emoción y tristeza.

- Ya casi llegamos, aun faltan una hora para que el barco zarpe… creo que es tiempo justo para organizar el equipaje y registrar los documentos en la oficina de la línea – Menciono Luciano en tono casual para captar la atención de sus hijos, a él también le costaba mucho esta separación pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que esta vez era la decisión correcta.

- Aun sigo pensando que ustedes deberían venir con nosotros – Expresó Fransheska sin poder evitarlo mientras miraba a sus padres.

- Nos encontraremos en un par de meses hija, ya veras como el tiempo pasa volando… América es un lugar hermoso y te va a encantar, esta tan lleno de vida, cosas maravillosas para ver y descubrir, ni te darás cuenta del tiempo transcurrido cuando tu padre y yo les informemos que iremos camino a buscarlos – Indicó Fiorella con una sonrisa.

Los autos se detuvieron, por orden de los guardaespaldas esperaron a que estos considerasen seguro el lugar y luego descendieron ellos, lo primero que hicieron fue caminar hasta la oficina de extranjería para que sellaran los documentos de los hermanos, mientras otros se encargaban de la entrega del equipaje, después de eso buscaron un lugar cómodo pero siempre cerca de la multitud pues era mas seguro y se dispusieron a tomar un café, el tiempo transcurría entre uno y otro comentario. Luciano indicándole a su hijos los asunto que llevaba para realizar en América, Fiorella hablándole a su hija de lo hermoso que era Nueva York y Filadelfia, lugares que la mujer visito en una oportunidad cuando tenia mas o menos la edad de su hija en compañía de sus padres, de los grandes teatro de la primera, dándole detalles a la chica que sabia le despertarían el interés.

Minutos después vieron un auto que les llamo la atención pues estaciono muy cerca de ellos, el mismo era de un negro brillante, muy lujoso, el modelo aun no lo habían visto en Italia. El padre enfoco su mirada en este y reconoció de inmediato a quien pertenecía, se coloco de pie y le hizo una señas a los guardaespaldas para que no se movieran de los lugares que ocupaban, su mujer e hija también se colocaron de pie al igual que el joven, quien de pronto sentía que no podía despegar la vista del vehículo.

- ¿Quién es Luciano? – Pregunto la esposa con disimulo.

- El duque Richard Grandchester – Respondió de la misma manera.

La mirada de Fabrizio se poso de inmediato en el escudo enclavado en el capo del auto que lo distinguía como tal, en ese instante sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, una presión se instalo en su pecho y sus manos temblaron ligeramente, corrió su mirada hasta la puerta del auto que comenzaba a abrirse y vio salir a un hombre alto, con el cabello gris plomizo, de contextura fuerte, llevaba sombrero que cubría la vista a sus ojos, pero dejaba al descubierto el resto de su rostro que extrañamente le pareció familiar.

El hombre se volvió en ese momento sin alcanzar a posar la mirada en ellos, estaba ayudando a descender del auto a una mujer, rubia y hermosa… muy hermosa, quien le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que corazón del chico diese un vuelco dentro del pecho y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Sin saber que lo instaba a ello comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí.

- ¿Fabrizio a donde vas? – Le pregunto su hermana al percatarse que el chico se marchaba.

- Voy… voy a ver como va lo… lo del equipaje Fran, enseguida regreso – Dijo sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo que lo invadía.

- Pero… Fabri ya hay gente encargándose de eso… no hace falta que vayas, ven espera al menos para saludar al Duque… - El joven no la dejo continuar.

- ¡No! No es necesario que yo este, atiéndanlo ustedes… yo… regreso ahora – Indicó y salió de allí ante la mirada sorprendida de su familia.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Pregunto Fiorella extrañada por la actitud de su hijo.

- No lo sé – Respondió la chica igual de desconcertada.

Richard Grandchester había viajado ese día desde Oxford hasta el puerto de Southampton para constatar que se hubiese seguido sus órdenes al pie de la letra, era algo que aun no lograba comprender pero que necesitaba hacer. Cuando su esposa le pidió acompañarlo se negó en un principio ya ella estaba en un estado de su embarazo muy avanzado y un viaje en auto de tres horas no era lo mas conveniente, pero tanta fue la insistencia de esta alegando que se aburría muchísimo quedándose sola en la casa, que desea ver a un barco partir a América, la emoción que se sentía en la atmosfera y entre estas muchas cosas que terminaron por convencerlo.

- Baja con cuidado amor – Menciono una vez que llegaron y se volvió para ayudarla.

- No te preocupes tanto Richard… estoy embarazada amor no soy una bebé – Expreso con una sonrisa, le acaricio una mejilla al hombre cuando este la tomó por la cintura.

- Para mí eres mucho mas delicada que los pétalos de una rosa Eleonor – Hablo solo para que ella lo escuchase y se llevo una mano a los labios para darle un beso.

La mujer le dedico una sonrisa e inmediatamente su mirada fue atraída por una figura en las mesas cercanas que se alejaba con prisa, su corazón se estremeció y la mano que sujetaba Richard tembló, mientras sus ojos seguían la figura de ese hombre.

- ¿Eleonor estas bien? – Pregunto el esposo captando su atención al tiempo que volvía la mirada para seguir la de su mujer.

- Si… si, estoy bien… es que me pareció ver a alguien… no me hagas caso, son tonterías… vamos – Contesto dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposo.

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los Di Carlo, los reconocieron de inmediato pues ya Richard había visto con anterioridad al italiano, pudo observar que el cordón de seguridad a su alrededor estaba presente tan como él dispuso, también se encontraban varios hombres que debían ser los guardaespaldas de la familia.

- Buenos días señor Di Carlo – Lo saludo el hombre con su marcado acento y ese carácter sobrio.

- Buenos días Duque de Grandchester ¿Cómo ha estado señor? – Pregunto el italiano con amabilidad recibiendo la mano que el caballero le extendía.

- Bien, muchas gracias ¿Ustedes? – Inquirió paseando su mirada por las mujeres junto a este.

- Bien señor, permítame presentarle a mi esposa Fiorella y mi hija Fransheska – Contesto.

- Encantando señora, señorita – Dijo el hombre con amabilidad, extendiéndole la mano y estrechándolas – Mi esposa la Duquesa Eleonor Grandchester – Agrego señalando a la rubia a su lado con marcado orgullo.

- Es un placer – Expresó la dama con una sonrisa mientras les ofrecía la mano a las mujeres.

- Es placer es nuestro Duque Grandchester, Duquesa – Dijo Fiorella con una sonrisa. - Mi hijo Fabrizio salió a verificar algunas cosas, me hubiese encantado que lo conociesen – Agrego mirando a la mujer quien mas que una duquesa parecía una reina.

- A nosotros también… el famoso Fabrizio Di Carlo, un joven que me recordaba mucho a mi hijo Terruce en lo impulsivo de su carácter – Menciono Richard dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos – Cuando William me comento que había logrado dar con él me alegre sinceramente señor Di Carlo, los hijos son nuestro mayor tesoro… uno irrecuperable si se les llega a perder – Acoto mirando al hombre y después a su esposa, quien le acaricio la mano con suavidad.

- Ciertamente Duque de Grandchester, tiene usted toda la razón, pero permítame felicitarlo y a su señora esposa por ese niño que viene en camino – Menciono Luciano con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, las felicitaciones deberían ser dobles pues en lugar de uno son dos – Expreso el inglés sin poder esconder su alegría.

- En ese caso nuestras mas sinceras felicitaciones – Dijo Fiorella con una sonrisa. – Podía jurar que estaba en los últimos días de su embarazo Duquesa – Agrego mirando el vientre de la mujer.

- Gracias – Expreso Eleonor con la misma emoción de su esposo. – Si muchas personas lo piensan señora Di Carlo, pero tan solo tengo siete meses… aunque a veces siento que ya tuviese los nueve – Indicó acariciándolo con suavidad.

- Luce muy hermosa Duquesa… - Expresó Fransheska sin poder evitarlo.

- Muchas gracias señorita, no sabe cuanto valoramos la mujeres esos comentarios cuando estábamos embarazadas, son tantos los cambios que nuestro cuerpo realiza que muchas nos deprimimos pensando que nos hacemos menos atractivas – Esbozo con naturalidad viendo que la chica se retraía.

- Tiene toda la razón Duquesa – Indico la madre de esta con una sonrisa.

- Lo que ellas no saben es que para nosotros lucen mas hermosas cuando están en estado – Dijo Luciano mirando a su mujer.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted señor Di Carlo – Indicó Richard mientras acariciaba la mano de su mujer que posaba sobre su brazo. – Nosotros debemos retirarnos, aun tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender, fue un placer verlos señor Di Carlo, señora Di Carlo… - Menciono estrechando la mano del hombre y la mujer, luego se volvió a la joven – Feliz viaje señorita Di Carlo… estoy casi seguro que la próxima vez que la vea tendré que llamarla señora Andley – Agrego con media sonrisa.

- No me queda la menor duda de ello – Acoto Eleonor con una sonrisa ante el sonrojo de la chica – Fue un placer conocerlos, le dejan nuestros saludos a su hijo… lastima que no pudiésemos verlo, tal vez en otra ocasión, feliz viaje señorita Di Carlo – Dijo mientras les estrechaba las manos.

- Es placer es todo nuestro Duquesa Grandchester, si… en otra ocasión será, Duque Grandchester muchas gracias por toda la colaboración que nos han brindado – Indico Luciano estrechando la mano del hombre.

- No tiene nada que agradecer señor Di Carlo, un favor nunca debe ser negado a un amigo y la familia Andley y la Grandchester siempre han sido muy unidas, Guillermo Duque de Gloucester y de Edimburgo quien era tío abuelo de William fue muy amigo de mi padre, su madre Marie también lo fue y William lo fue de mi hijo Terruce – Explico el hombre con naturalidad.

En ese momento el sonido de la sirena del barco anunciaba la orden para que los pasajeros abordasen, todos se despidieron con sonrisas, los italianos se quedaron allí a la espera de su hijo que ya había tardado más de lo habitual, mientras los duques se encaminaron hasta la dirección del puerto con paso calmado.

- Hacen una pareja muy linda – Menciono Fransheska siguiéndolos con la mirada. – La duquesa es una mujer muy hermosa y el duque también es muy apuesto… ellos son los padres del amigo de Candy… ¿Cómo habrá sido él? – Se pregunto mas para si misma que para su madre con quien se encontraba.

En ese momento apareció Fabrizio con unos sobres y el equipaje de mano que había dejado en el auto, llego hasta donde se encontraba su familia y tomó asiento con aire despreocupado, pero su mirada se notaba extraña, como si algo lo perturbase.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Luciano mirándolo.

- Si… si, solo pensaba en algunas cosas, ya están anunciado, deberíamos ir a la rampa de abordaje – Contesto de manera natural colocándose de pie.

Caminaron con pasos lentos tratando de alargar la despedida, pero la sirena del barco retumbaba en el lugar advirtiéndoles que el tiempo se acababa, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de las damas quienes se abrazaron con fuerza, padre e hijo también se despidieron con un gran abrazo mientras que las promesas de verse pronto, de cuidarse y mantenerse en contacto se ratificaron una vez mas. Al fin los jóvenes abordaron el barco ante la mirada de sus padres, con el corazón palpitando lleno de dolor y tristeza los vieron caminar hasta la cubierta del barco y mezclarse con las personas en estas para mantener el contacto visual.

Los duques de Grandchester salían en ese momento y lograron ver la silueta de los italianos sobre la cubierta, los reconocieron por la chica a quien ya habían visto, sin embargo la espesa neblina que aun rodeaba el barco les impedía distinguirlos con claridad. Cuando Eleonor enfoco la mirada en el chico algo dentro de su pecho pálpito con fuerza, aun a esta distancia y con la bruma en su contra logro ver su cabello castaño, su tez blanca…

- ¿Eleonor? – La llamo su esposo viendo que la mujer se había quedado petrificada observando a alguien en el barco, se acerco hasta ella y le tomó una mano. - ¿Amor estas bien?

- El… el chico Di Carlo – Fue lo único que logro decir con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió preocupado siguiendo la mirada de su mujer. Para entonces él mismo quedar prendado de la imagen del joven en la cubierta del barco, no alcanzaba a distinguirlo con claridad, pero cuando este dio la vuelta y pudo apreciar su perfil, tuvo que hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para no caerse, pues sintió que sus piernas se doblaban.

Esa imagen… una imagen muy parecida a la de aquel chico que viese para estas mismas fechas en un hospital de Londres, casi podía jurar que era el mismo, pero… la neblina, la distancia y el aturdimiento le impedían asegurarlo. El barco comenzó a alejarse entre gritos, fuegos pirotécnicos, papelillos, serpentinas, cintas de colores y globos, haciéndole mas difícil visualizar la imagen del chico que se encontraba entre varias personas a la cuales él no lograba apreciar, pues solo era consciente del joven, lo vio abrazar a una chica, era Fransheska Di Carlo, la reconoció enseguida y después alejarse de cubierta.

El silencio que se instalo en los esposos se prolongo por varios minutos, hasta que su chofer llego hasta ellos para hacerle saber que ya el auto estaba listo, el hombre rodeo con un brazo los hombros de su esposa y se encamino hasta este, aun se encontraba demasiado trastornado por la visión de aquel joven y prefirió no mencionar nada pues temía que su voz delatase su estado a Eleonor.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a su casa ambos mantuvieron esa actitud taciturna, en algunas ocasiones él mencionaba algún asunto casual para aligerar la tensión que se había instalado en ambos, miraba a su esposa a los ojos y sonreía. Ella también intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no lograba sacar de su cabeza lo sucedido… podía jurar que ese joven… no, sabia que era una locura, que era imposible; era probable que si… que tuviese cierto parecido con su hijo, los padres del joven eran de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos claros… la chica tenia esos rasgo también, todo esto no era mas que una casualidad, solo eso… una gran coincidencia.

Al llegar Eleonor se fue a su alcoba para descansar, se sentía agotada, mas por la presión que había puesto en darle una explicación lógica a todo esto que al viaje en si. Por su parte Richard se fue a su despacho y aunque intentaba concentrarse en algunos documentos que tenia pendiente la imagen de ese chico no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza y para su preocupación se mezclaba con esa que vio hace ya un año y que su hija jurar que era nada mas que su hermano… que ese joven que la salvo del accidente de tren no era otro que Terry.

* * *

_**Este mundo de enfrente se encarama  
donde puede y es tuyo sin saberlo,  
a tu vida traiciona sin buscarlo  
y no tienes la culpa.**_

_**En el pasado**_  
_**fuiste feliz con la tranquilidad**_  
_**de aquellos sueños, todas las promesas:**_  
_**habitaba en tu mente un bosque inmenso**_  
_**y siempre te asombrabas**_  
_**con el murmullo de las caracolas.**_  
_**Te sentías seguro en sus manos, protegido**_  
_**por la mirada noble y bondadosa del padre.**_  
_**Detrás de su existencia sólo había**_  
_**una debilidad única: tú.**_

_**Nunca**_  
_**más brillarán los ojos como entonces,**_  
_**víctima de una infancia**_  
_**demasiado perfecta.**_

_**Traición. Juan Carlos Abril.**_

_**Nota de autor: * Maná.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	86. Capitulo 30 parte 2

**Hola chics espero que esten muy bien pues aquí dejandoles las dos partes que corresponde a cada domingo, hoy se las he colgado un poco mas temprano, ya que dentro de poco vendran a hacerle mantenimiento a la pc y no quiero arriesgarme.**

**Amiga: **Hola nena pues para que eso pase aun falta algo, todavia Terry tiene que recuperar la memoria... ahora este capitulo, responde un poco tus preguntas y espero aclare tus dudas, bueno no todas jajajaja de eso estoy segura, gracias amiga por leer de verdad muchas gracias.

**Gracias a tods por el apoyo y por seguir la historia.**

**Saludos Feliz día!  
**

**Capitulo 30**

**Parte 2**

Después de revisar algunos documentos y firmarlos Albert se quedo sumido en un silencio que le resulto sospechoso a su administrador, el mismo acababa de llegar a la oficina del rubio para dar el visto bueno a una inversiones que llevaban tiempo estudiando pero que hasta ahora no habían sido aprobadas por la junta directiva en pleno, las cláusulas para los contratos lucían impecables, no era de extrañarse pues los Andley contaban con el servicio de la mejor firma de abogados del país. Sin embargo Albert siempre optaba por revisar cada detalle antes de firmar un documento, ya fuese de suma importancia o no.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? – Pregunto el moreno sin poder evitarlo mientras colocaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio y lo miraba.

- No… no George todo esta bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Señalo el joven volviéndose a mirarlo.

- Será… porque te conozco como si fueses mi hijo y sé que algo te perturba, últimamente has estado muy callado y distraído, algo que no es habitual en ti – Contesto con tranquilidad.

- En realidad si… me preocupa algo y no sé como explicarlo, es un asunto muy complicado George, la verdad es que es demasiado complejo para ser preciso – Indicó con seriedad.

- Tal vez si me cuentas podría ayudarte con ello… siempre me han dicho que soy bueno buscando soluciones y dos cabezas piensan más que una – Menciono el hombre con tranquilidad.

- Es probable… solo déjame redactar un documento que diga que estoy en completo uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales… y que por absurdo que pueda parecer lo que voy a contarte no he perdido el juicio – Expreso deseando imprimirle un poco de humor.

- Por lo que veo el asunto es más grave de lo que esperaba… podemos llamar a alguno de los abogados… en caso que tu tía desee declararte incapacitado – Dijo siguiéndole el juego a su amigo, dejando ver la sonrisa en sus ojos.

- Mi tía… últimamente me ha desconcertado un poco, parece tener mas miedo a que yo deje la empresa que a su enfermedad, hace mas de una semana cuando le comente mis deseo de viajar a Europa de nuevo, casi desfallece, comenzó a lamentarse… perdió los colores del rostro y hasta libero alguna lagrimas, solo la he visto llorar por la muerte de algún familiar – Acoto el joven sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.

- Tal vez sea las mismas dolencias que la aquejan, el temor a no volver a verte si empeora, los años no vienen en vano Albert y la gente con el paso de estos se vuelve mas sentimental – Menciono George de manera casual – Tal vez este pensando en buscar un trabajo como actriz en Broadway, a él nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que la mujer estaba montando todo ese teatro para amarrar a Albert a su obligación como cabeza de familia. – Pensaba el moreno dejando ver media sonrisa.

- Es posible… pero eso no impide que me preocupe su situación, sin embargo es otro asunto lo que ahora me angustia, porque la verdad es que no sé como manejarlo… me siento atado de manos y eso es algo que realmente odio – Menciono dejando libre un suspiro cargado de frustración.

- ¿Es algo relacionado con tu prometida? – Inquirió el administrador.

- En parte si… aunque tiene mas que ver con su hermano… verás, el joven es… ¿Llegaste a conocer a Terruce Grandchester George? – Le pregunto sorprendiéndolo.

- Si… bueno en realidad, lo había visto en algunas ocasiones en eventos sociales cuando acompañaba a su padre… si mi memoria no falla fue en dos oportunidades, todo el mundo podía notar la distancia entre padre e hijo… después lo vi en un par de ocasiones cuando llevaba a Candy al Real San Pablo en Londres, el joven viajaba en el mismo barco y una noche antes de desembarcar ambos coincidieron, luego de eso en el puerto de Southampton y en el Savoy – Respondió George caminando hasta el pequeño bar que tenia el chico en la oficina y casi nunca usaba a no ser que tuviese algún cliente importante o alguna reunión donde les ofrecía un trago a sus acompañantes - ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – Le pregunto pero ya sabia que la respuesta seria negativa, viéndolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Si, por favor – Menciono sin mirar a su amigo.  
George no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su mirada, pero procedió a servirle un escoses, por la actitud de este el asunto ameritaba toda la concentración posible.

- En ese entonces el joven era apenas un chico… tendría dieciséis o diecisiete años a lo sumo, aunque… - Se detuvo recordando que también lo había visto durante una presentación en Chicago con el Rey Lear – Lo vi unos años después cuando ya trabajaba con la compañía de teatro Stamford – Agrego en tono casual.

- ¿Cómo crees que luciría ahora de estar vivo? – Inquirió el rubio recibiendo el vaso de whiskey que el hombre le ofrecía mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- No lo sé… las personas no cambian mucho con los años, aunque el joven estaba en una etapa de transición, supongo que sus rasgos serian mas fuerte, tal vez el parecido con su padre el Duque de Grandchester sea mayor… pero… ¿A que viene todo eso Albert? – Pregunto intrigado.

- Si te dijera que el hermano de Fransheska y novio de Candy es idéntico a Terruce Grandchester… ¿Qué dirías? – Contesto con otra pregunta.

- Que es algo ilógico o una gran coincidencia, pues según lo que me has contado la familia de tu novia es italiana, han vivido toda su vida en ese país… ¿Estas hablando en serio Albert? – Inquirió al ver que el joven dejaba libre un suspiro.

- Completamente en serio George, Fabrizio Di Carlo es una copia fiel de Terry… el parecido es asombroso, tanto que cuando lo vimos por primera vez Candy sufrió un desmayo, el joven llevaba barba y el cabello corto… pero aun así era como ver una imagen de Terry proyectada en el tiempo… - Se interrumpió al ver la mirada desconcertada del hombre – ¿Ya ves por qué te dije que necesitaba alguien que diera fe de mi cordura?… y el caso no termina allí – Continuo mientras George tomaba asiento frente a él – Candy y yo nos vimos ligado a esa familia de manera constante, cuando aceptados la invitación a almorzar y conocimos a los hijos de Luciano Di Carlo todo fue una locura, en un principio ambos sentíamos que nos estábamos volviendo locos, yo deseaba salir de esa casa e intentar borrar el episodio, pero por insistencia de Candy nos quedamos – Se detuvo para tomar un gran trago.

- ¿Cuál fue la reacción de la familia? – Pregunto George realmente interesado.

- Absolutamente normal, se alarmaron por el desmayo de Candy… pero de resto actuaban con tranquilidad, el joven se notaba relajado… ninguno parecía ocultar nada, en un principio la actitud de este para con nosotros era la de esperarse, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que nos viese a ambos – Señalo Albert y continuo – Después de ese vinieron otros encuentros, en un baile organizado en el Palacio Ducal… luego me reuní con Luciano y el joven, este seguía en la misma actitud, después y aun conscientes de lo que eso significaba para la estabilidad de Candy nos quedamos en la casa de los italianos unos días cuando viajábamos a Florencia hasta que logramos ubicarnos… la cuestión es que con el tiempo empecé a ver rasgo en el joven que eran muy parecidos a los de mi amigo inglés.

- Bueno Albert… lo que me has comentado si es un poco extraño, pero… he conocido de casos de personas que tienen mucho parecido sin llegar siquiera a ser familia, en Florida conocí a dos empleados que tenían tanta semejanza que cualquier podía jurar que era familia, sin embargo eso resulto imposible pues uno era hijo único, nacido en Nueva Orleans y el otro venia de Panamá, de una familia muy numerosa y sus padres nunca habían salido del pueblo donde vivían – Señalo el administrador intentando darle un sentido lógico a todo esto.

- Lo mismo intente decirme una y otra vez George… que todo esto no era mas que una casualidad, caprichos de la naturaleza… pero… ¿Qué sean iguales hasta en muchos rasgos de su personalidad? porque justo eso descubrir en todo este tiempo que estuvimos cerca de la familia Di Carlo, el joven muestra muchas actitudes que son idénticas a las de Terry… Solo tienes que ver que Candy termino enamorándose de él… y aunque ella lo niegue el parecido del joven tuvo mucho que ver en ello – El chico se coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar por la oficina – Ella se expuso muchísimo y aunque lucho contra los sentimientos que este despertaba en ella, todo parecía indicar que era inevitable que algo sucediese, entre mas se alejaba de Fabrizio Di Carlo el destino parecía acercarlos reuniéndolos de manera caprichosa, cuando se lo pregunte supe que ella ya no deseaba seguir luchando contra eso… pero aun así lo siguió intentando, todo sus esfuerzos se vinieron abajo cuando después de unos días volvió a ver al joven, era su cumpleaños y él me había ayudado para conseguir una hermosa yegua blanca que le di de regalo… en esa oportunidad el chico lucía idéntico a como seria Terry si ahora estuviese vivo y contase con veinticuatro años, se había quitado la barba y su cabello estaba mas largo… si lo recuerdas sabrás a lo que me refiero – Explico a su amigo.

- Albert… todo que me cuenta es realmente increíble, pero algo me dice que no todo termina allí… ya pasaste el shock de la primera impresión, compartiste con el joven por un tiempo prudente como para tener esas cosas claras… - El joven lo interrumpió.

- Exacto, ya eso no me perturba y aunque en su momento hice mis investigaciones y nada parecía revelar algún hecho que confirmaran mis sospechas, deje el tema de lado… pero ahora existe algo que me ha hecho dudar de nuevo… en realidad es un compendio de cosas – Menciono tomando asiento de nuevo y sorbiendo el licor que quedaba.

- Te escucho, tal vez logremos encontrarle coherencia a todo este asunto. – Señalo el hombre.

- Según la familia Di Carlo el joven estuvo en la guerra… y fue rescatado por su padre cuando cayo herido en el Río Somme, debido a esto Luciano Di Carlo consiguió obtener la baja del chico, era la segunda vez que estaba en el frente… este había ingresado en el ejercito británico con una identidad falsa pues era menor de edad, nada de eso salió a la luz gracia a un pago que el italiano hizo a ciertas autoridades militares, sabes que en ese entonces todo se movía si había dinero de por medio… el caso George, es que el joven no muestra ningún atisbo de haber enfrentado una situación de esa índole… no hay en él cicatrices, trastornos… o alguna señal que deje ver esto como cierto, eso resultaba demasiado sospechoso pues sabes que yo aun después de mucho tiempo despertaba con pesadillas por el accidente en Italia – Expresó el rubio con mirada desesperada.

- En eso tienes razón… la mayoría de las personas que se enfrentaron a el horror de la guerra, llevan consigo traumas por mucho tiempo y mas aun si le toco luchar en el frente… pero es probable que las haya superado, su padre es medico… tal vez el hombre lo sometió a terapias – Indicó el moreno mirando a su amigo.

- Si… también llegue a pensar eso, pero ahora viene lo ultimo que despertó mi curiosidad lo que no me ha dejado pensar con claridad sobre esto y mira que he buscado concentrarme a ver si logro dar con una explicación lógica… cuando viajamos por ultima vez a Nueva York decidimos quedarnos unos días mas por petición de Candy… estaba pronta la conmemoración del fallecimiento de Terry, sabes que ella ha viajado siempre en esta fechas hasta la ciudad, cuando estábamos delante de la tumba del joven pude ver con exactitud la fecha de la muerte de este… siete de Agosto de 1.917, justo la noche que yo salía de esa ciudad de regreso a Chicago, dos días antes había tenido una reunión con Luciano Di Carlo quien había viajado hasta América para pedirme personalmente un préstamo, pues atravesaba por una situación complicada relacionada con su hijo, quien se encontraba recluido en un hospital en Francia después de haber caído en el frente días atrás… al parecer el hombre logro dar con el chico y regreso con este un mes después de entrevistarse conmigo… - George lo interrumpió.

- ¿Crees que al chico que tiene Luciano Di Carlo en su casa no es su hijo sino a Terruce Grandchester? – Pregunto sorprendido. El joven apenas si pudo asentir con la cabeza, él sabia que todo esto sonaba como una locura.

- Si… y no, allí esta el problema George, por un lado todo parece indicar que Fabrizio Di Carlo es quien todos dicen, yo vi fotos del joven cuando niño y efectivamente es… es él, claro en esas fotos su cabello es mas claro, los ojos se notan distintos, no mucho pero es diferente… era mucho mas delgado, claro todo esto pudo cambiar con el entrenamiento que recibió en el ejercito, los cambios físico propios de la etapa adulta – Le explico intentando el mismo convencerse.

- En eso tienes razón, tu cabello era mas rubio antes… y también era un flacucho – Dijo en tono divertido, pero después retomo la seriedad – Recuerdo que tu sobrino Anthony era idéntico a ti cuando chico… parecían dos gotas de agua y como dices solo se diferenciaban por pequeños detalles; pero supongamos que Fabrizio Di Carlo es quien dice ser… ¿Qué te hace dudar todavía? Tú mismo acabas de exponer varios fundamentos que derrumbarían la primera hipótesis – Señalo George con tono calmado.

- Su actitud que cada vez es mas parecida a la de Terry… y al parecer cada vez se hace presente con mas fuerza, según lo que logre investigar el joven Fabrizio era un chico tranquilo, obediente, respetuoso… hasta mimado aseguraron muchos; pero el Fabrizio que yo conocí no… era evidente que él llevaba la voz de mando en muchas de las decisiones que se tomaban en la familia, no era para nada la imagen de un chico que hubiese sido mimado en su adolescencia, el respeto hacia sus padres era algo palpable… pero también existía en él un destello de rebeldía, justo ahora Luciano no lograba controlar al chico, pude sentir la preocupación por la actitud de este… estaba actuando de manera impulsiva y violenta; mas que justicia buscaba vengarse del miserable que ataco a Fransheska. – Acoto mirando al hombre.

- Tengo una duda… ¿Cómo es que Terruce Grandchester llego hasta esa familia en Italia? – Pregunto pero al ver que Albert se disponía a contestar lo detuvo con un ademan – No espera tengo otra ¿Sabe el joven quien es realmente y esta ocultándolo por alguna razón? – Agrego mirando al rubio.

- Esas mismas preguntas me las he hecho una infinidad de veces, para la primera todo parece indicar que la respuesta mas obvia es que Luciano Di Carlo se llevo a Terry… y en cuanto a la segunda no creo que él sepa quien es, su reacción para con Candy y conmigo fue completamente normal, él no sabia que nosotros iríamos a visitarlos en Venecia y te aseguro que no vi en su expresión algo que me delatase que se sorprendió de vernos, tampoco en los encuentros siguientes… nos trababa como unos conocidos de su padre, nada mas, sin embargo hay otra idea que me ronda la cabeza y aunque suene un poco descabellado… cosa que ya seria común en todo esto, es lo que me brinda una base a todo lo que esta sucediendo… - Albert se detuvo analizando sus teorías antes de esbozar lo que pensaba.

- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto George realmente intrigado.

- Que el joven sufra de amnesia – Pronunció y al ver que su amigo hacia un pequeño movimiento en señal de asentimiento agrego – Es algo que aun no termino de sustentar con pruebas fehacientes… pero es lo único que hasta ahora no parece tan fuera de la realidad, verás… los Di Carlo hablan muy poco de su pasado, cuando los conocimos yo sentí que ocultaban algo solo que nunca llegue a entender que y después con el paso de los días les reste importancia… sobre todo el joven es el mas renuente a esto, nunca lo escuche hablar de sus estudios en Londres, su experiencia en la guerra… ni siquiera alguna anécdota de su niñez, en cambio Fransheska si hablaba de esto con total naturalidad – Explico el rubio sintiéndose mas calmado al desahogarse.

- Hasta ahora la teoría de la amnesia es la más sensata, pero… han pasado cuatro años, ¿Es posible que esta enfermedad dure tanto tiempo? – Se pregunto mas a si mismo que a su amigo – Recuerdo que cuando hable con los doctores que te atendieron, estos mencionaron que la amnesia es una enfermedad complicada… que existen caso que pueden ser temporales y otros irreversibles, también que si no tenemos elementos externos como… contacto con nuestro pasado o ayuda medica el proceso de recuperación puede ser mas lento – Menciono el hombre con seguridad mientras miraba a su amigo.

- En mi caso el proceso se dio de manera rápida y espontanea, yo estuve junto a Candy todo el tiempo, también me relacione con Archie, Stear, Annie… mi pasado estuvo latente siempre de una u otra manera, Candy siempre me hablaba de este, contaba anécdotas… me hablaba de personas a las cuales había conocido, lugares que había visitado, ella siempre busco los medios para ayudarme a recuperar la memoria… en el caso de Fabrizio Di Carlo puede ser todo lo contrario… - George lo interrumpió, buscando la manera de concretar la idea.

- Si en lugar de acercarte a tu pasado te alejan de el haciéndote creer que eres alguien mas el efecto es el contrario… vas perdiendo tus recuerdos y los remplazas por aquellos que se suponen son los reales, empiezan a creer en otra realidad y llegas a aceptarla como cierta… Albert si esta teoría es cierta – El hombre se detuvo pues también le empezaba a parecer que lo que estaba por decir era una locura – Ese chico se encuentra en un punto muerto… si intenta recuperar sus recuerdos la realidad que vive actualmente se lo va a impedir, todo será mucho mas confuso para él y por ende mucho mas difícil, esta luchando contra la corriente – Agrego igual de confundido que su amigo, se coloco de pie y lleno de nuevo su vaso, le hizo un ademan a Albert y este asintió.

- La carta que recibió Candy desde Florencia… la letra de Fabrizio Di Carlo es idéntica a la de Terry… idéntica George – Acoto y esto fue como una estocada final para el moreno.

El hombre se quedo en silencio, camino muy despacio hasta el chico y le sirvió más whiskey, coloco de nuevo la botella en el bar y procedió regresar y tomar asiento. El silencio se instalo en el despacho hasta que el administrador lo rompió de nuevo.

- ¿Cuándo llegan a América? – Inquirió con expresión ausente.

- A finales de mes, zarparon ayer desde Southampton – Contesto el rubio estudiando las reacciones de su amigo.

- Perfecto… si los recuerdos del joven están bloqueados por no hallarse en su entorno es probable que una vez aquí empiecen a despertarse, esto nos confirmara si estamos en lo cierto de suceder así, si por el contrario vemos que la actitud del joven continua inmutable entonces… estaremos equivocados y todo esto no es mas que un capricho de la naturaleza y Fabrizio Di Carlo es quien es… nada cambiara – Indicó con tranquilidad.

- Paciencia… es lo único que debemos tener entonces y estudiar muy bien las reacciones de Fabrizio Di Carlo a la espera de el mas mínimo cambio... – George lo interrumpió.

- Mucha paciencia Albert… no se debe presionar por ningún motivo al joven, las cosas se deben dar de manera natural, deja que yo me encargue de vigilarlo puedo ser mas ecuánime que tú por no estar involucrado… además los acertijos siempre han representado un reto y una pasión para mi, si este chico es Terruce Grandchester puedes asegurar que lograre averiguarlo – Sentencio el hombre mirando a su amigo.

El joven asintió en silencio y se llevo el vaso a los labios para darle un gran sorbo, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, sentía como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, sabia que podía confiar en George y que él llegaría al fondo de todo este asunto, ya después vería que haría con la información cuando la tuviese en sus manos, era consciente que la situación mas complicada vendría una vez confirmadas sus sospechas, si estas resultaban erróneas todo continuaría como hasta ahora, si por el contrario eran ciertas… entonces allí si se desataría un verdadero pandemónium.

Fiorella despertó, al fin logro conciliar el sueño, ante los movimientos de Luciano en la cama, sin duda el hecho de que sus hijos se marcharan lo habían perturbado tanto como a ella que aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de no verlos por tanto tiempo, pero todo era por su seguridad y esperaba esta vez no equivocarse, aun no sabe hasta que horas logro dormir Luciano, pero lo había hecho, lo admiraba dormido pero por muy poco tiempo porque abrió los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos que le recuerdan a su hijo e inminentemente una lagrima se escapo de los grises de ella.

- ¿Estas bien amor? – Pregunto limpiándole la lágrima e incorporándose.

- Si… si Luciano solo que no aun no me hago a la idea de que ahora Fransheska también… de que los chicos tienen que alejarse una vez mas de nosotros. – Dijo al tiempo que Luciano se incorporaba a su lado.

- Bueno tranquila mujer, solo es por su seguridad… ya veras como al cabo de un tiempo los veremos de nuevo… mas tiempo pasábamos sin verlos cuando estudiaban. – Acoto llevando su mano derecha para acariciar suavemente una de las mejillas de su esposa.

- Si tienes razón… solo que me harán una falta enorme, es imposible amor que no me afecte… nos dejan nuevamente – Mirando el reloj en la mesa de noche. -¿A que hora tenemos que estar en la estación? - Pregunto soltando un suspiro.

- A las nueve… así que mejor ve a bañarte porque duras demasiado y se nos hará tarde. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la ventana mientras su mirada se perdía en la ciudad de Paris, ella salió de la cama y entro al baño en silencio, a los pocos minutos Luciano escucho la regadera, mientras sus pensamientos volaban, en si esta vez era lo correcto, necesitaba saberlo, desahogarse… tenia que hablarle, preguntarle si esta vez estaba bien su decisión, si alejar a sus hijos seria lo que haría un padre… un buen padre, a los segundos de que el agua dejo de escucharse se encamino hasta la cama y tomó asiento al borde de esta.

Fiorella después del baño se sentía mas relajada, un poco mas tranquila no veía la hora de llegar a Italia para empezar a redactar la carta que le enviaría a sus hijos, la cual tendría que llegar el mismo día que ellos, abrió la puerta del baño y salió.

-Luciano amor ya puedes pasar… - Se detuvo al ver que su esposo hablaba por teléfono y quien le hacia un gesto con la mano para que esperara un momento.

- Esta bien… pero esta seguro que tengo que asistir, no sabia que mi presencia era necesaria… no esta bien porque estoy en Paris tal vez en unas horas este allá, bueno que preparen todo… perfecto… si apenas llegue los reviso, no… no me había informado nada, cuatro tal vez cinco horas este allá… esta bien… no… no te preocupes… gracias. – Colgó el teléfono y levanto la mirada a Fiorella quien lo veía con desconcierto, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

- Amor ¿Te importaría viajar sola? –Colocándose de pie.

- No… no pero ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto alterada y en su semblante se dejo ver inmediatamente.

- No… pasa nada… no es nada malo, solo que he llamado para saber como están las cosas en el laboratorio de Doullens y pues hay algunos inconvenientes y necesitan mi presencia. – Acercándose hasta ella y llevándole las manos a los hombros para calmarla.

- ¿Y porque no te lo habían hecho saber antes? tuviste que llamar para que te informaran… tendrás que cambiar al administrador nuevamente. – Mirándolo a los ojos.

- La verdad no lo sé, pero no te preocupes ahora me reúno con él y le pediré explicaciones. – Encaminándose al baño.

- Es que siempre has tenido problemas… antes era el señor Lenox ahora este también… no tienes suerte con estos administradores siendo una sucursal relativamente nueva te ha creado demasiados inconvenientes. – Hablaba sin detenerse a pensar, pero su esposo le hizo un gesto de desconcierto, por lo que agrego. - Aunque este por lo menos no te ha tenido viajando cada dos meses…. Al parecer lleva mejor las riendas porque más de seis meses sin visitar esa sucursal, tal vez lo haga mejor… si vez que no hay necesidad pues no lo despidas le das otra oportunidad… sino te tocara cerrar el laboratorio en esa ciudad. – Fiorella le hablaba mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo en el baño y Luciano entraba a la ducha.

- No… No nunca la cerraría… no puedo dejar por fuera a Doullens… Solo cuenta con dos Laboratorios y la población crece cada día… además no me preocupa viajar cada dos meses, lo creo necesario la sucursal necesita mi supervisión no puedo desentenderme por completo de ella. – Después de eso se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Luciano salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y con otra se frotaba el cabello, la dejo a un lado y empezó a vestirse.

- Pero precisamente Doullens siempre necesita más que las demás… nunca puede esperar. – Saliendo del baño siendo seguida por Luciano quien se abotonaba la camisa.

- Por que tu misma lo has dicho Fiorella… es nueva necesita mas de mi atención… pero si no quieres viajar hasta Venecia sola no te preocupes yo llamo cancelo la cita para dentro de dos días, nos vamos a Italia y después regreso… no hay problema por eso amor. – Colocándose el saco.

- No… no es eso Luciano… - Acercándose hasta él, colocándole las manos en el pecho y mirándolo a los ojos por unos minutos buscando en ellos para luego continuar – Sabes me gustaría algún día conocer ese laboratorio, veo que te importa. – Él desvió la mirada.

- Es importante… solo eso Fiorella, necesita de mi…. No puedo abandonarlo, por eso no puedo cerrarlo, así no de los frutos esperados. - Dijo prácticamente en un susurro, encaminándose y tomando la maleta. – Ahora vamos… te dejo en el tren a Venecia y yo tomo el que va a Doullens, creo que salen a la misma hora solo que en sentidos opuestos.

Ya en la estación de trenes, Fiorella fue embarcada por Luciano en el tren despidiéndose con un beso, esperando encontrarse en un par de días, después él se dirigió con paso rápido al tren que lo llevaría hasta Doullens subiendo a la ultima llamada a bordo, tomó asiento dejando aun lado su bolso de mano, mientras la maquina se ponía en marcha y su mirada se perdía en el paisaje, sus parpado pesados se cerraron sin saber por cuanto tiempo, llenando su cabeza con esos recuerdos que siempre llegaban hasta él cada vez que hacia el mismo viaje, esos que a pesar de los años trataba de mantener presentes y que le pedía a Dios que por nada del mundo se los borrase, esos de ese niño feliz que llego a su vida iluminándola por completo, con su astucia e inteligencia, cuando este le regalo su primera mirada, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, con el que pescaba los domingos por las mañanas en el lago, trataba de buscarlos y revivirlos para no olvidarlo, esas carcajadas en las mañanas que le alegraban el día a cualquiera, solo los mejores recuerdos atesoraba… sumido en estos sintió como a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados un tibia lagrima rodaba por su mejilla la cual limpio disimuladamente.

Cuando llegaron a Amiens para hacer la parada de los quince minutos, solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, quería llegar cuanto antes, por eso siempre esperaba dentro del vagón, mirando los pasajeros que descendía, para estirar un poco las piernas, comer o tomar algo, el jefe de operaciones llego hasta los tripulante que se mantenían aun en el tren haciéndoles saber que a poco menos de cinco minutos se había descarrilado un vagón y habían varios heridos, que el accidente mantendría el camino cerrado por unos cuarenta minutos por lo que les recomendaba, salir y conocer un poco mas los alrededores de la estación o comer algo quienes no lo habían hecho.

Por lo que decidió salir y tomarse un café en el restaurante que estaba ahí, paso a una de las mesas y antes de entrar compro el diario de la localidad, se acerco un mesonero y solo le pidió un cappuccino, mientras sus ojos recorrían las líneas en francés, sin encontrar nada que al menos le hiciera mermar esas ganas de salir cuanto antes de ahí y estar en Doullens, cuando su atención fue captada por una mujer que hablo de espaldas a él.

- MacBeth ¿como estas? –inmediatamente volvió medio cuerpo al escuchar ese apellido y se percato de que hablaba una dama pelirroja tomando asiento en la mesa.

- Hola Balzac… bien muy bien y ¿Tú como estas?... tanto tiempo sin verte. – Dijo una rubia.

- Si muchísimo desde que me transfirieron… ¿También estas aquí por lo de los heridos del tren? – Luciano observaba disimuladamente a la dama pelirroja a la que solo podía apreciarle el perfil mientras que la rubia estaba de espalda a él.

-Si es una verdadera pena este accidente, pero gracias a Dios solo fueron heridos. - Mientras Luciano se concentraba en la conversación de las mujeres a sus espaldas se preguntaba cuantas personas podrían existir con ese apellido… pero ella es francesa de eso no tiene duda, no hay ningún acento ingles que denote el apellido. – Ye me tengo que ir solo vine por un café para calentarme un poco, sabes que las enfermeras no nos podemos ausentar. – Luciano volvió la mirada y pudo ver a la mujer aun era joven una rubia, solo la pudo ver de perfil mientras buscaba en su bolsillo para pagar el café.

- ¿Y el niño como esta? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

- Joshua… si lo vieras esta sumamente grande y cada vez más inteligente a veces me impresiona y si no es porque soy su madre diría que tiene mas edad parece un viejo prematuro… ahora hasta italiano sabe… bueno algunas palabras.

Joshua este nombre llego inminentemente a Luciano con el recuerdo como el golpe de una ola y su corazón empezó en frentico galope.

- Papá algún día cuando tenga un hijo lo llamare Joshua ¿Sabes porque?

- No… pero Fabrizio ese nombre no es para nada italiano hijo, además aun eres muy niño solo tienes diez años para que estés pensando en hijos.

- Pero lo tendré algún día muy lejano… quiero ser como tu papá… quiero ser tan buen padre como tú y lo llamare Joshua porque me gusta como se escucha además cuando fui a la congregación con mamá el obispo le dijo que Joshua era el bendecido por Dios.

- Está bien… también me gusta el nombre. – Acoto Luciano sonriente.

Era una gran casualidad esto, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sudaba frio, volvió a mirar a la rubia.

- MacBeth nos vamos. – Alguien la llamo desde la puerta del local y ella con paso apresurado salió.

- ¿Tu esposo? – Pregunto alzando la voz la otra joven.

- Esta muy bien... gracias… ¿Balzac aun estas en el mismo hospital? – Pregunto desde la puerta.

- Si aun estoy ahí. – Respondió la joven.

- Entonces aprovechare un día libre y te visitare para ponernos de acuerdo y llevarte a la casa para que lo veas… esta mucho mejor. – La pelirroja asintió en silencio y la rubia salió casi corriendo, Luciano se puso de pie y salió detrás de esta pero ella subió a una ambulancia y se marcho, siguió con paso apresurado el auto pero este no se detuvo, se quedo parado mirando el camino mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y su ser era presa de una agonía inexplicable, trataba por todos los medios de calmar los latidos de su corazón mediante largas inhalaciones y exhalaciones cuando sintió una mano en el hombro y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

- Disculpe señor… el Cappuccino… aun no lo ha cancelado. – Acoto un joven temerosamente. Luciano en ese momento recordó a la pelirroja y casi corrió hasta el local nuevamente, pero cuando llego esta ya no estaba, pago el café y la nube de confusión en su cabeza, lo alejaba de la realidad, recordaba cada una de las palabras dichas por las jóvenes y estas retumbaban en el, pidió un poco de agua para tratar de calmarse, salió en ese momento estaban llamando para abordar, lo cual hizo, en el transcurso del viaje solo podía decirse que no era posible, no podía ser posible, solo era casualidad y que el destino le estaba haciendo una jugada demasiado sucia, solo eso, solo eso… es una casualidad. – Se repetía una y otra vez.

Las risas que provenían del jardín alegraban todo el lugar, en este Annie y Candy miraban divertida como Keisy jugaba corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo una pelota que el viento movía a su antojo, la rubia se notaba mucho mas alegre y esto no pasaba desapercibido para su amiga, así que su curiosidad la llevo a desear saber el motivo.

- Candy… ¿Cómo esta todo? – Pregunto de manera casual.

- Bien Annie, las cosas están muy bien… la tía abuela esta mejorando, las cosas en el hogar están como siempre, Albert en la oficina, yo tenia pensado regresar al trabajo pero en vista de la enfermedad de la tía preferí quedarme en casa y encargarme de ella, ya Albert tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y demasiados asuntos de los cuales ocuparse así que lo mas lógico es que yo lo ayude con esto – Contesto con naturalidad mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios.

- ¿Y con Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Inquirió de nuevo dejando ver media sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

- Con Fabrizio todo esta perfecto – Respondió la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa que la iluminaba – Mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora mismo él y su hermana deben estar camino a América – Agrego divertida al ver la reacción de su amiga.

- Vienen a… - Annie se detuvo mirando sorprendida a Candy – No me habías mencionado nada, con razón estas tan feliz, imagino que Albert debe estar igual de emocionado… esto es genial – Dijo realmente entusiasmada, pero inmediatamente su actitud cambio tornándose seria – Candy… no crees que tal vez… él se sienta incomodo cuando las personas empiecen a hablar de su parecido con Terry, después de todos son muy parecidos y… - La rubia la detuvo.

- Él no sabe nada de eso Annie – Acoto y los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

- ¿Cómo no sabe? ¿Acaso tú no les has comentado que se parece muchísimo a Terruce Grandchester? – Pregunto la morena sorprendida.

- No… no lo he hecho Annie… - Al ver el reproche en la mirada de su amiga se apresuro a continuar – Yo sé que no esta bien… pero, no sé como hacerlo, no es sencillo llegar y decirle "hola Fabrizio como estas, sabes te pareces mucho a mi ex novio que murió hace cuatro años, quien además era uno de los actores mas famosos de Broadway… reconocido en toda América y con cientos de fanáticas" No es así de sencillo Annie – Menciono con preocupación.

- Por supuesto de eso no me queda la menor duda… pero no crees que es mas difícil llegar y enterarse por un desconocido de todo eso… si alguien llega a verlo y lo asocia con Terry o si por casualidad encontrase una fotografía de Terry, algún afiche de una obra de teatro… sinceramente creo que seria mucho mas traumático – Expreso la chica con convicción.

- No niego que sea así Annie, pero sencillamente para mi es muy difícil hablar con Fabrizio de eso… si nada mas con contarle mi relación con Terry se alejo de mi herido por los celos, no quiero ni imaginar que sentiría si llega a enterarse del parecido entre ambos… seguramente comenzara a hacerse ideas erróneas y terminara concluyendo que yo solo lo acepte porque me recordaba a… - Candy dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos – Annie te juro que no sé como manejar esta situación, no quiero lastimar a Fabrizio, no deseo que piense que solo estoy con él porque se parece a Terry… eso no es así, puede que en un principio haya sido precisamente eso lo que me atrajo de él… pero las cosas han cambiado yo realmente lo amo y no quiero perderlo ni arriesgar esta relación por un malentendido, todo esto me da mucho miedo amiga pero no puedo dar un paso sin ser consciente que lo voy a lastimar – Dijo la rubia y sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Pero de todas formas vas a terminar lastimándolo si le sigues ocultando la verdad Candy, no me gusta ser fatalista pero… si te soy sincera creo que atrasando todo esto solo hará que el daño sea mas grande, las mentiras empiezan pequeñas Candy pero una te lleva a otra y a otra, cuando quiera detenerla será imposible, si me aceptas un consejo… yo creo que deberías hablar con él sobre este asunto… si él te ama terminara por comprenderlo Candy… - La rubia la interrumpió.

- Me da mucho miedo la reacción que pueda tener Annie… si… si, se aleja… si se molesta tanto conmigo que no me deja explicarle y termina odiándome, es probable que sienta que lo he estado utilizando para llenar el vacio que dejo la muerte de Terry… ¡Por Dios no sé que hacer! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Si hubiésemos seguido en Italia nada de esto me estaría preocupando ahora, él es Fabrizio Di Carlo allí… el hijo de Luciano y Fiorella, hermano de Fransheska… un chico con una vida totalmente distinta a la de Terry, aquí la sombra de este lo va a perseguir por todos lados… y terminara por cubrirlo de un momento a otro – Esbozo la rubia con angustia mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro para limpiar un lagrima.

- Tú puedes evitar que todo sea peor… puedes prepararlo para lo que viene, esta en tus manos que esto sea menos complicado para él Candy – Menciono con seguridad.

- No sabes cuantas veces me he visto tentada a hacerlo… pero un miedo insoportable se instala en mi pecho y me petrifica, temo la reacción que él pueda tener de todo esto, me da pavor que él crea que este amor que ha nacido en mi es mentira y que solo lo quiero porque se parece a Terry… puede que en mi corazón los sentimientos en algunas ocasiones se confundan pero… yo lo amo a él Annie de eso no me queda la menor duda, el amor que siento por Terry es distinto… es algo abstracto, un hermoso recuerdo que atesoro como algo valioso… pero mi relación con Fabrizio es diferente, las cosas que él me hace sentir y los sentimientos que despierta en mi son únicos, nunca… nunca me había sentido con nadie mas como me siento con él – Expuso la chica con desesperación intentando que su amiga viese que era sincera.

- Yo te creo Candy… sé que eres sincera amiga, pero eso no tienes que demostrármelo a mi sino a Fabrizio, es él quien necesita que le hagas entender que tus sentimientos son reales y fuertes, que no es su parecido con Terry lo que te llevo a estar junto a él… tienes que hacerle entender Candy que entre ustedes todo es distinto… pero si te empeñas en seguir ocultándole toda la verdad las cosas serán cada vez mas difíciles y entonces te veras atrapada en un laberinto sin salida – Indicó Annie tomando una mano de la chica entre las suyas – Tienes que hablarle con la verdad Candy, si su amor es tan grande como el tuyo él lo entenderá – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- Intenta ponerte en mi lugar por un momento Annie… yo no quiero perderlo, no soportaría perderlo y menos saber que sufre por mi culpa… yo… - Ella se detuvo, de nuevo esta ligando esas culpas que sintió en el pasado por todo lo que sufrió Terry con el que podía causarle a Fabrizio, dejo libre un par de lagrimas y respiro cerrando los ojos unos segundos. – No sé si pueda enfrentarme a Fabrizio con la verdad – Acoto con actitud de derrota.

- Claro que podrás… Candy tú eres una mujer fuerte, siempre lo fuiste es absurdo que pienses que no lograras hacer que él te comprenda… recuerda que no te detenías antes nada por proteger y ayudar a las personas que querías ¡Por Dios si fuiste capaz de viajar como polizonte de regreso a América! Si tuviste la entereza y la valentía de todo eso solo para encontrar de nuevo a quien en ese momento era el joven que amabas, ese que se había sacrificado por ti… no me queda la menor duda que ahora, siendo una mujer adulta y segura de si misma no vayas a tener el coraje de pararte delante de Fabrizio y contarle todo – Menciono Annie luchando por hacerla reaccionar.

- Son cosas distintas Annie… en ese entonces yo no sabia lo amargo que es perder a alguien a quien amas pero ahora lo sé, lo sé y créeme es horrible – Esbozo la chica con un sollozo.

- En ese entonces habías perdido a Anthony… y estabas a punto de perder a Terry, te aseguro y sin temor a equivocarme, que si se llega a dar el caso que Fabrizio no te entienda, que no acepte explicación, tú no te quedaras de brazos cruzados viendo como se aleja, no lo harás Candy – Señalo Annie consciente que su amiga tenia mucho miedo, pero tenia mas que perder si no hacia lo correcto y le contaba todo a Fabrizio Di Carlo.

La rubia se abrazo a su amiga intentando controlar el temblor que los sollozos creaban en su cuerpo, sabia que Annie tenia razón, pero aun así no dejaba de aterrarle la idea que Fabrizio la rechazase o aun peor herirlo al punto de arruinarlo todo y perderlo a él también, había perdido tanto en su vida que ahora no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo, no esta vez. Annie por su parte la dejaba desahogarse mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, haciéndole saber que ella estaría allí apoyándola siempre.

Llego a las tres de la tarde, sus pasos lentos y pesados lo acercaban mientras el dolor se instalaba con mas fuerza y esa penuria en su pecho aumentaba, su mirada se posaba en el cielo el cual se encontraba gris, pero evidentemente no llovería, la bajo y abrió el portón, el sonido que este hizo fue el único que irrumpió en el lugar, termino por poner un pie dentro de ese sitio que conocía a la perfección, ese tan apartado de todo, casi siempre estaba solo al parecer habían sido olvidados, es el numero ciento treinta y tres de la lista de los que están en esa gran bóveda, de los que murieron en el hospital y pudieron reconocer nada mas por el registro que se había hecho, el contraste de los colores le causaba tanta tristeza, el gris plomo del cielo, el blanco de todas y cada una de las tumbas, el verde de la grama y algunos amarillos y lilas de las flores, ahí estaba su hijo… su Fabrizio Alfonzo, ese que en su tumba llevaba un nombre que no le corresponde, se arrodillo repasando con sus dedos temblorosos el grabado del nombre, Richard MacBeth.

- Hijo… disculpa mi ausencia por todo este tiempo, para ser mas exacto cinco meses y veintiún días… se que te prometí que regresaría cada dos meses, pero no puedo cumplir mis promesas para contigo ni después de muerto… mi pequeño… mi niño ya fueses todo un hombre… ahora daría lo que no tengo, por verte de abogado, por mi maldita intransigencia de querer que fueses lo que yo no fui, ahora no te tengo y cada día es mas doloroso saberlo… porque se que soy el gran culpable, por no escucharte cuando me pedias entre lagrimas que te ayudara… no te ayude Fabri… no lo hice – Hablaba con voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas inundando su garganta – Alfonzo… nunca podre liberarme de esta culpa… cada vez me ahoga mas hijito… ahora no se que hacer con Fransheska, con tu campanita…. también tuvo que irse de mi lado, espero y esta decisión no sea errónea… quiero saber si estoy en lo correcto… Fabrizio necesito saber si esto es lo que haría un buen padre. – Llorando mientras miraba al cielo, ya no tenia caso seguir reteniendo el llanto, estaba solo, con su hijo, sentía que podía escucharlo – ¿Que voy hacer?… cada vez te extraño mas… te busco… Fabri yo te busco en ese joven y no te encuentro… es un gran joven y lo quiero… de verdad lo quiero, pero no eres tú… no lo eres… a pesar de su gran parecido contigo… no sé si ahora con veintidós años serias igual o si habrías cambiado… diera mi vida Fabri por verte un segundo, al menos un segundo… se que no te dejo descansar en paz, pero es imposible no hacerlo porque la culpa me invade apenas abro los ojos por las mañanas y antes de cerrarlo solo trato de recordar tu risa… ya no recuerdo tu voz… ya no la recuerdo. – Limpiándose las lagrimas, en vano mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante el llanto – tu imagen la tengo todos los días donde voy en cada fotografía por el mas mínimo rincón de la casa, pero ¿Como hago para traer hasta mi tu voz? no quiero olvidarte, no quiero hacerlo, siempre que vengo te digo lo mismo, seguro ya te tengo aburrido y me pedirás que te libere, pero como hago hijo si te quiero conmigo… hoy me paso algo muy extraño, algo verdaderamente raro, sino es porque se que estas aquí, aun tendría la esperanza, pero ya la perdí hace mucho… no quiero seguir buscando en vano, no me hace bien y sabes porque no lo puedo hacer, tu lo sabes muy bien, eres el único que lo sabe… solo a ti te lo conté y te pedí perdón por irrespetar tu memoria, perdón por colocar a otro en tu lugar… perdón Fabri… Alfonzo perdóname… - Se dejo caer sentando enterrado la cara en sus manos mientras el llanto no mermaba. - Sabes que era necesario…. Lo necesitaba… aun no se como hare, para seguir con esto… Fabrizio se supone que primero ustedes… los hijos tienen que despedir a los padres, no… tú no tenias porque irte antes, a veces siento que no podre con tanto dolor, con tanto silencio, angustias… Fabri, no se que hubiese sido de mi si ese mal nacido le hubiese hecho algo a tu campanita… no sé… cuando recibí la nota del secuestro, pensé que iba a morir, sentí el mismo desespero que cuando leí tu carta, sentí que el corazón se me quebraba una vez mas y… y buscaba en que había fallado esta vez… en si fue que no tome cartas en el asunto a tiempo… en si fue que no escuche a Fran… mas cuando ella no me había dicho nada… me sentía culpable… pero… pero gracias a ese joven no paso nada… nada mas que un susto, él la protegió hasta el ultimo momento… se que hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero ahora me pregunto en si esto justo para él, si es justo para ti… si es justo para todos que siga con esta mentira – Luciano observaba una y otra vez el nombre en la placa plateada con letras doradas hasta que el cementerio quedo en completa oscuridad, se puso de pie, le dio un beso a la placa.

– Mañana antes de partir regresare y te traeré flores, rosas azules… y también te traeré… mejor será un sorpresa ya veras mañana. - Se encamino se monto en el auto rumbo al apartamento que tenia en esa ciudad, lo había comprado hace algún tiempo, exactamente desde que decidió visitar a su hijo cada dos meses, esa noche por mas que quiso dormir no pudo, al día siguiente llego temprano pues el tren salía a las once de la mañana y como le prometió a su hijo le llevo las rosas azules, además de una constitución italiana y un hombre con un bandoneón el cual le toco por media hora.

Quince días habían pasado desde que Manuelle trajo consigo los documentos de su cuñado y la fecha para la boda ya estaba fijada, se llevaría acabo dentro de dos semanas, casi no descansaban mas que todo la pareja ya que debían asistir a los cursos prematrimoniales, mas sabiendo que era algo absurdo pues estos ya convivían, pero le decían que era obligatorio, el rubio observaba a través de la ventana desviando la vista de su lectura, donde estaba Fabrizio, Joshua y Marión en el jardín jugando a las escondidas. Él estaba bien, eso decía, pero no podía engañarlos, ni engañarse, muchas veces lo había descubierto recordando y como alguna lagrima rebelde se le escapaba, mientras creía que no era observado por nadie, claro esto lo hacia cuando Marión no estaba en casa, Manuelle era consiente que Fabrizio estaba dando lo mejor de si para salir adelante, después que le contara a Marión toda la verdad, en cuanto a su tranquilidad y estabilidad había mejorado un ochenta porciento, el haberse liberado de ese peso le dejaba vivir tranquilo, pero la nostalgia no lo dejaba hacerlo completamente, mas de una vez le había preguntando como encontró los documentos, pero este solo le dijo que los enviaron a pedir, Manuelle se veía tentado a entregarle las fotografías que mantenía en su habitación, pero no quería desbaratarle el valor que había construido estos últimos días, además de que Joshua le había contado que lo había visto vomitar una tres veces, seguía ocultando su estado de salud, pero ya estaban cansados de ir a varios médicos y todos siempre decían lo mismo, a veces piensa que será de Marión el día que Fabrizio falte, ella parece ser fuerte, pero sabe que depende de él, mantenerlo a su lado le da las fuerzas para salir adelante y se rehúsa a ver la realidad, mientras el teniente Pétain continuaba con sus investigaciones para con la familia del joven, él le había dicho que desistiera que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, no hasta que el mismo Fabrizio afrontara sus miedos, pero el teniente acotaba que solo lo hacia por la seguridad de la familia de él, pero al parecer el supuesto Fabrizio Di Carlo no daba señales, aun estaría camino a América y los padres del joven se mantenían tranquilos en Venecia de vacaciones.

A Manuelle muy poco le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era que Fabrizio estuviese bien, con ellos ya él había renunciado a esa vida y todos los días hacia intentos para olvidarla, para seguir con su familia que ahora era Marion y su hijo nada mas, ya habían vivido con él casi cuatro años sin pasado no ve el porqué interesarse ahora, a él en lo personal no le importaba, pero sabia que Fabrizio necesitaba a su familia, no es fácil desprenderse de ella, lo que mas rabia le da y mas con su cuñado, porque sabiendo que sus padres tienen dinero suficiente, es mas, los medicamentos que toma son elaborados en los laboratorios de su padre, esos que muchas veces no tienen como comprarlos y que dura días sin tomarlos por no decirle a Marión que se le han terminado, sabiendo que un solo día sin ellos es un gran riesgo, limitándose por miedo, por culpa y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas, le había persuadido en unas dos oportunidades a que buscara a esta y él prefería cambiar el tema, dejando ver su semblante alterado, le ha dicho a Marión que debería llevarlo a un psicólogo para que lo ayude a afrontar ese temor, tal vez pedirle prestado el dinero al Teniente Pétain ya que pagar un psicólogo no esta al alcance de ellos, pero ella se rehúsa ya que sabe que él no iría y no le gusta atormentarlo, solo le gusta dejarlo ser y que sea él mismo sin la ayuda de nadie que decida afrontar a sus padres, esto lo decía porque sabia que ella misma ya había agotado todos sus recursos por convencerlo.

El aire salado y frio que venia desde el océano envolvía todo a su alrededor, en ocasiones los días eran de un gris cerrado, sin una pequeña señal que demostrase que el sol aun seguía allí, el aire en esos días era gélido y pesado; pero hoy era uno de esos pocos donde el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas, pintando el paisaje antes sus ojos de un maravilloso azul que la emocionaba, llenándola de recuerdos agradables y cubriendo su cuerpo de esa calidez que tanto extrañaba, la imagen que con mas frecuencia llegaba hasta ella mientras contemplaba las bellas aguas del Atlántico, eran los ojos de Albert, el azul a veces se tornaba mas oscuro o mas claro dependiendo de la hora, al igual que el cielo que justo ahora tenia el color del hombre que amaba. Su corazón se llenaba de felicidad al solo pensar que dentro de pocos días podría verse de nuevo en ellos, abrazarlo y besarlo… no terminaba de creer que después de toda la pesadilla que les toco vivir, fuese este el despertar, un sueño maravilloso e increíble.  
Se preguntaba si él estaría sintiendo la misma emoción que ahora la embargaba a ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese así, que Albert estuviese contando los días, las horas, los minutos… cada instante que pasaba y mas los acercaba, en ocasiones se despertaba tan eufórica que quería ponerle alas al barco y hacerlo ir mas rápido, pero se controlaba y pensaba que era cada vez menos lo que faltaba; pero habían ocasiones en las cuales se deprimía al ser consciente que no vería a sus padres en mucho tiempo, que difícil resultaba todo esto… por un lado la dicha de saber que dentro de poco estaría junto al dueño de su amor y por otro la tristeza de saber a sus padres lejos, si tan solo pudiese tener a todos junto a ella, seria feliz… completamente feliz.

- ¿Soñando de nuevo princesa? – Menciono su hermano caminando hasta la banca donde ella se encontraba para tomar asiento.

- Soñar es bueno de vez en cuando honorable caballero – Contesto divertida siguiéndole el juego.

- Creo que si por cada suspiro que las personas dejan libre se le cobrara un centavo ya tú estarías en la ruina – Acoto él dispuesto a no dejarse ganar.

- A nosotras las mujeres nos darían un limite mucho mas alto que el de ustedes, a veces son tan poco románticos, sobre todo usted… es muy practico y esa no es una de las características de los príncipes, deberías intentar relajarte un poco y sonreír mas a menudo – Expreso volviéndose para mirarlo y esta vez su actitud era seria - ¿Qué te preocupa? – Pregunto mirando el perfil del chico.

- Nada… y todo, por un lado están mis padres, ya sé que ellos saben cuidarse y que harán las cosas con mucha prudencia, que hay personas vigilando por si algo extraño sucede… pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme y por el otro este viaje, Fran ¿Qué se supone que haremos nosotros en América? No conocemos a nadie aparte de Candy y Albert… para todos los demás no seremos más que unos desconocidos… - La chica al ver que comenzaba a exasperarse interrumpió.

- Fabri… mira yo sé que es difícil llegar a un lugar que no conocemos, pero hermano tú nunca te has cohibido ante los retos, por el contrario siempre te has mostrado firme ante ellos… ¿Cuántas veces hemos viajado por diferentes parte de Europa? Déjame responderte muchísimas y nunca… nunca Fabrizio te habías mostrado perturbado, pasaste seis meses en Londres tú solo cuando papá abrió haya la sucursal, apenas si íbamos a visitarte y nunca te vi tan… es como si tuvieses miedo de algo Fabri, tú no pareces temerle a nada y ahora luces aterrado cada vez que estamos mas cerca la fecha de llegar – Expreso ella preocupada.

- Es algo extraño… solo eso puedo decirte Fran, desde un principio rechace la idea de viajar a América, aun sabiendo que allí encontrare a Candy, cedí porque se trataba de tu seguridad y ante eso no me opondría, sabes que ustedes son lo mas importante para mi… lo único que tengo – Se detuvo para respirar pues la presión que sentía en el pecho le hacia difícil hablar, después de un minuto continuo – He intentado alejar de mi esta sensación de angustia que me embarga… pero parece imposible, te juro que en ocasiones me siento un idiota… es solo un país mas, no existe nada este que deba despertar este rechazo en mi, ni siquiera lo conozco, nunca he estado allí, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo… es como si todos mis traumas estuviese mas relacionados a América que a Verdún, es ilógico… infantil o como quieras llamarlo pero así lo siento – Agrego con frustración y molestia.

- Tal vez todo se deba a que todo será nuevo para nosotros Fabrizio, tú te aferras a la estabilidad que consigues en Europa, primero fue en Venecia… pasamos siete meses allí porque no deseabas dejar ese lugar, después fue en Florencia… pero poco a poco te acostumbraste a cada uno, estoy segura que con este pasara exactamente igual, en cuanto pongas un pie en Nueva York y veas a Candy todos tus miedos se esfumaran – Menciono la chica dedicándole una sonrisa y tomándole la mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos para infundirle confianza.

- Eso espero… porque no hay vuelta atrás, acabo de enviarles un telegrama a nuestros padres y uno a Albert anunciándole que llegaremos en cinco días… - La chica lo interrumpió.

- ¡Cinco días! – Exclamo emocionada – Creo que serán los cinco días mas largos de mi vida – Agrego con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

- Cinco días… pasaran volando Fransheska no seas dramática – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- No soy dramática Fabrizio Alfonso… soy realista y… estoy enamorada – Expreso divertida.

El chico por su parte se encogió de hombros y entorno los ojos, ella no dejaría que él se preocupara mas debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo reír, pensó un minuto, la encontró y dejo ver una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Querido caballero piense que dentro de poco usted también tendrá a su princesa a su lado y le podrá dar todos los besos que le ha guardado – Dijo con naturalidad mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y tomaba el brazo que el tenia apoyado en el respaldo de la banca, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él dejo libre una carcajada que a ella la hizo feliz, la abrazo acercándola y apretándola con fuerza como si fuese una niña traviesa, le dio un beso en el cabello y mientras ella sonreía. Fransheska comenzó a entonar una hermosa melodía y él cerro los ojos dejando a sus pensamientos volar.

Albert y Candy se encontraban en el jardín desayunando como solían hacer siempre, entre risas y comentarios casuales; él hablaba sobre alguna anécdota en el banco y ella sobre las travesuras de Keisy, las mejorías de la tía abuela, algún asunto de la casa poco relevante, la vista del jardín aun desprovisto de flores era hermosa todo pintado de ese hermoso naranja y dorado que lo hacían lucir como el paisaje de un cuento de hadas. El rubio dejo libre un suspiro y Candy supo de inmediato el motivo del mismo, le tomó una mano para captar su atención mientras le sonreía.

- Todos están bien, ya falta poco para tenerlos aquí – Expreso con una sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

- Lo sé… pero cada día me parece una eternidad, hemos esperando tanto que un poco mas no hará diferencia – Dijo colocando la servilleta a un lado.

- ¿Piensas pedirle que se case contigo en cuento llegue? – Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

- De eso no tengas la menor duda, no quiero volver a separarme de Fransheska… - Estaba a punto de agregar algo mas pero fue interrumpido por George.

- Entonces deberías ir buscando el anillo de compromiso desde hoy, acaba de llegar este telegrama desde el Majestic, a nombre de Fabrizio Di Carlo – Menciono el hombre mostrando una amplia sonrisa al ver el semblante de los jóvenes.

Albert se coloco de pie y la rubia hizo los mismo, el administrador les entrego el sobre y ambos tomaron asiento de inmediato, ella no podía aparta la mirada de este mientras Albert lo habría con toda la rapidez que los nervios le permitían, al fin saco la hoja y la extendió delante de sus ojos, concentrándose en las líneas en el comenzó a leer.

**Altamar, 26 de octubre de 1.921**

**Estimado Albert, **

**Te escribo esperando que tanto tú, como tu familia se encuentren perfectamente bien; como ya mi padre te habrá informado salimos desde Southampton el 30 de septiembre, ahora mismo estamos a cinco días del puerto de Schreyers Hook Dock, en la ciudad de Nueva York, esta información fue suministrada por el personal de la línea, lo mas seguro es que estemos arribando al mismo en horas de la mañana del día 31. **

**Fransheska te envía saludos, hazle llegar los míos a Candy por favor, esperando verlos muy pronto me despido, con aprecio tu amigo.**

**Fabrizio Alfonso Di Carlo Pavese. ****  
**

El rubio termino de leer y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que hizo brillar su mirada resaltando las vetas amarillas que sus ojos poseían, le extendió la hoja a Candy pues su felicidad era tal que no encontraba la voz para extenderle el mensaje a su hermana. George los observaba con alegría pues intuía el contenido de ese mensaje, si sus cálculos no fallaban los chicos estaban por llegar y comunicaban el día exacto de su arribó.

- ¡Cinco días! – Exclamo Candy sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

- Si… solo cinco días, pensé que tardarían más – Menciono Albert aun sin salir de su asombro.

- Es la loca competencia que tienen las líneas naviera por romper record de velocidad – Acoto George con su habitual tono.

- Si es así, entonces el Majestic tiene todo mi apoyo para romper la última marca – Expreso el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, los hermanos lucían como unos niños cuando son invitados a una fiesta, sus miradas iluminadas y sus sonrisas contagiaron a George, se colocaron de pie llenos de una felicidad y una emoción que les era imposible ocultar, caminaron hasta el salón, antes de despedirse el rubio se dirigió a su hermana.

- ¿Crees que la tía pueda bajar a cenar esta noche? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Si… no veo problema en ello, por el contrario creo que le encantara pues hace un par de días me expreso su deseo de salir a caminar un poco por el jardín, lo hicimos y le sentó muy bien – Contesto ella sin comprender.

- Perfecto… George antes de pasar por la oficina vayamos hasta la estación de trenes, compraremos los boletos para viajar hasta Nueva York en un par de días – Menciono mirando a ambos, la chica le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa y lo abrazo.

- Sera maravilloso poder recibirlos… llamare a Scarlet para que venga a cuidar a la tía abuela durante esos días – Acoto ella emocionada.

- Yo también estaré al pendiente por cualquier eventualidad, solo serán unos días no creo que se presente alguna complicación – Indicó el administrador en tono casual.

- Bueno entonces no esperemos mas, nos vemos esta noche Candy… intenta mantenerla calmada para darle la noticia, no creo que tenga una recaída pero es mejor prevenir – Señalo el rubio.

- No te preocupes por nada y ahora ve… se hace tarde y aun hay muchas cosas que hacer, tengo… que preparar las habitaciones, hacer las maletas… creo que comprare un vestido… será mejor que llame a Annie para que me ayude – Menciono todo eso sin tomar aire, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y otro al moreno quien lo recibió sorprendido – ¡Gracias George! – Después de eso subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

Los hombres la miraron alejarse divertidos ante la actitud de la chica, caminaron para tomar unas carpetas del despacho, cuando salieron ya el chofer los esperaba en el auto, en el mismo comenzaron a planear todo lo referente al viaje y como quedaría la empresa por los días que Albert no estuviese en esta.

* * *

_**Fue una pequeña muerte  
tu partida.  
Una muerte pequeña que me crece  
cuando imagino  
a veces que estás cerca  
y me obstino en dar vueltas  
por las calles  
y regreso a mi casa  
con la lluvia  
cayendo  
y me asalta tu voz  
en la noche  
sin horas.**_

_**Pequeña muerte. Claribel Alegría.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	87. Capitulo 30 parte 3

**Capitulo 30**

**Tercera parte.**

El día de la boda por fin había llegado, seria en el jardín de la mansión del Teniente Pétain, ya que la catedral exigía demasiado, además era muy grande para la cantidad de personas que asistirían, el hombre ofreció amablemente el jardín y su esposa prácticamente le suplico a Marión que le permitiera decorárselo como regalo de boda, al igual que el vestido, solo tenían un hijo el cual estaba en España y los visitaba una vez al mes, por lo que Manuelle siempre les hacia compañía y ellos estaban encantado con Joshua, para la esposa de Pétain Marión fue la hija que no tuvo, a pesar de que la rubia poco los visitaba por el trabajo, Fabrizio se había dado a conocer un poco mas el ultimo mes ya que casi nunca salía de la casa, pero ellos conocían la situación del joven.

A Eugénie Hardon, preparar la boda de Marión era cumplir un sueño, ya que cuando se caso su hijo se encargaron del matrimonio los padres de la novia, dejándola a ella por fuera, no tuvo mas hijos y lo que mas deseaba era una hija, la había encontrado en la rubia al igual que el Teniente, además de cariño admiraban el temple de Manuelle y su hermana para salir adelante, después del gran golpe que les había dado la guerra a su familia, también estaba Joshua quien era la luz de la casa de los ancianos, ya que sus nietos muy poco los visitaban, por lo que Manuelle siempre que podía se los llevaba.

Philippe Pétain le pidió a Manuelle que llevara a Fabrizio, al hombre le interesaba conocerlo mas, el rubio acepto, con la condición de que el teniente no le dejara saber por nada, que ellos sabían algo acerca de su familia, por lo que el italiano pasaba casi todas las tardes de los últimos quince días conversando con Pétain el cual le hacia recordar en cierta forma a su padre y la señora Eugénie era el vivo retrato de Eva y por un momento se pregunto si aun la dama viviría, la pláticas con el hombre eran sumamente amenas, hasta lo hacia sonreír sin siquiera darse cuenta, tenia un gran poder para sacarle información y le brindaba una confianza que lo hacia abrirse dejando de lado los miedos, era un hombre sumamente inteligente, las tácticas y estrategias era su forma de vida no en vano era reconocido mundialmente como el "Vencedor de Verdún" por lo que Fabrizio no quedaba fuera de ellas, fue en la casa del hombre donde después de tanto tiempo, vio una constitución, la cual no pudo evitar tomar y hojearla un poco, al igual que el código civil francés, mientras Pétain, estaba entretenido jugando con Joshua o mejor dicho Joshua jugaba con los bigotes de Pétain.

- Manuelle, no me siento bien con esto… me esta ahogando. – Decía Fabrizio introduciendo dos de sus dedos por el cuello de la camisa para aflojarla un poco.

- Déjate eso que estas bien, por fin te ves decente. – Repuso Manuelle soportando la risa.

- Es que… ¿Aun falta mucho?… - Sentándose al borde de la cama, empezó a mover una de sus piernas, para drenar el nerviosismo. – ¿Por que no llega el bendito cura? – Desviando la vista por la ventana.

- Por que aun no es hora, todavía faltan diez minutos y deja el movimiento de la pierna que me desesperas. – Acomodándose las mancuernas en los puños de su camisa.

- ¿Cual movimiento? – Deteniéndose en seco, para después de dos minutos volver.

- Ese movimiento… ¿Fabrizio te puedes calmar? – Repuso el rubio

- Esta bien Manuelle… no puedo… no puedo – Poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación. - ¿Seguro que cerraste bien la casa? – Mirando a su cuñado.

- Tú fuiste quien cerró. – Repuso Manuelle

- Ah si… si verdad yo fui quien cerro… ¿Cómo estará Marión? Me muero por verla ¿Crees que me dará el si? Joshua espero que lo vistan justo a tiempo sino terminara hecho un desastre antes de que empiece la ceremonia… ¿Manuelle porque estas tan tranquilo? – Hacia preguntas y hablaba rápidamente.

- Marión tiene que estar igual de nerviosa que tu, de eso estoy seguro, estará bellísima, cuando la veas te congelaras porque nunca la has visto mas que con la ropa de estar en casa y el uniforme y Joshua seguro ya estará con ella… y estoy tranquilo porque no me caso… ahora no sé si te dará el si, yo en el caso de ella te doy un no rotundo. – Respondió el rubio haciendo que Fabrizio se detuviera en seco y lo mirara fijamente. – Ya cálmate. – Dijo soltando una carcajada. – Es un matrimonio nada mas… estas mas que seguro ¿A que le temes?

- Me he sentido seguro otras veces en la vida… y termine estrellándome. – Caminando hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a su cuñado, despertando con esto viejos recuerdos y la nostalgia llego golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. – Hoy es uno de los días más importantes de mi vida Manuelle y estoy solo. – Ahogando las lágrimas en su garganta en un intento fallido, pues estas se asomaron y se las limpio rápidamente.

- Marión te ama… no tienes porque dudar y no estas solo, estoy yo ¿Que no me ves? – Tratando de alentarlo, sabía que se refería a su familia. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta el rubio se volvió pero el moreno siguió con la mirada perdida, a través de la ventana, tratando de materializar al menos a su madre, necesitaba un abrazo de ella, un consejo de su padre… hoy mas que nunca los necesitaba.

Quien había llamado a la puerta era Pétain, Manuelle le hizo un gesto y ambos salieron, cerrando la hoja de madera tras de si y dejando a Fabrizio aun en la habitación, ya en el pasillo.

- Teniente le voy a pedir un favor – Repuso el francés al hombre de sesenta y cuatro años.

- Tú dirás Manuelle. – Acoto tranquilamente.

- Por favor entregue por mi a Marión, sabe que en mi condición es difícil hacerlo.

- No me pidas eso… sabes que tienes que hacerlo tú, no hay problema todos aquí te conocen, solo los mas allegados están presente.

- Se me hará difícil… por favor.

- Esta bien lo hare, pero solo si ella esta de acuerdo.

- Lo estará… ¿Aun no ha llegado el padre?

- No… pero ya salió de la iglesia, acaba de llegar Carter y me informo… unos cinco minutos y lo tenemos, aquí… si quieres ve a ver a tu hermana y voy por Fabrizio.

- Pétain esta algo… tú sabes extraña a la familia.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

- Philippe gracias… gracias por todo. - Dijo Manuelle. El hombre solo asintió en silencio.

El teniente entro a la habitación y Fabrizio aun estaba mirando a través de la ventana, el movimiento que hizo le dijo que se estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

- Fabrizio. – Dijo el hombre y el joven se volvió con la mirada al piso, esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa, Pétain camino hasta él y sin pedir permiso le dio un abrazo. – Hijo, no te aferres al pasado, ni a los recuerdos tristes, deja que las heridas cicatricen, no te martirices, ni revivas los dolores, ni los sufrimientos, lo que paso… paso… de ahora en adelante pon tus fuerzas en construir una nueva vida, orientada hacia lo alto y camina de frente sin mirar atrás, has como el sol que nace cada día, sin pensar en la noche que paso… - En ese momento se dejo escuchar un sollozo de Fabrizio, mientras Pétain le acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda. – Vamos hijo levántate… tienes que levantarte, pero antes debes, tienes que perdonarte, tienes que hacerlo, por esa joven hermosa que te ama, por tu hijo… Fabrizio perdónate, libera ese peso hijo, sabes que en mi puedes encontrar un padre, pero no es lo mismo, no lo es… eso que te carcome, que no te deja vivir solo es culpa, porque sabes que una vez en la vida hiciste sentir mal a personas que amabas y que lo hiciste en beneficio propio de cierto modo y piensas que no te van a perdonar… - El cuerpo del joven temblaba a causa de los sollozos asintiendo entre estos, en ese momento el teniente rompió el abrazo y le llevo las manos a las mejillas al joven limpiándole con los pulgares las lagrimas. – Eres padre Fabrizio… lo eres, ¿Si Joshua hiciera algo tú no lo perdonarías? ¿No lo harías? ¿Si hiciera eso que tú hiciste podrías desterrarlo de tu alma, de tu corazón? ¿Renunciarías a tu hijo por cometer un error? – El joven negaba con la cabeza.

- No… no lo haría por nada del mundo, me puede sacar el corazón, arrancarme la piel, podría ser el peor hombre, el mas malvado, sin escrúpulos, pero seguirá siendo mi hijo, la razón de mi vida y estaré con él luchando partiéndole el alma a aquel que pretenda hacerle algo malo, así también me toque convertirme en un ser vil… todo y mas de eso por mi hijo.

- Eso es un padre… perdona, ayuda, acepta tal y como eres, al momento de ver por primera vez a los ojos a tu hijo, ya la vida no te pertenece, es de ellos, es solo un consejo.

- Gracias… gracias señor, solo que no tengo el valor, no puedo, el miedo y la culpa son mas fuerte que yo… mucho mas fuerte, me aterra, me paraliza… -

- Ya… tranquilo, se lo que es, pero algún día, no será hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de un mes, un año o diez, pero lo vas a superar y vas a salir adelante y eso será cuando te perdones… el perdón no es decir me perdono, el perdón en sentirlo… aquí. – Señalándole el pecho. – Y Aquí. – Llevando uno de sus dedos a la frente del joven, ahora vamos que ya tienen que estar esperando, no queremos que el novio llegue tarde, que si tú no sales yo si lo hago y me caso con esa maravillosa joven que tienes la dicha de tener loca por ti.

- Me caso… usted no puede hacerlo ya esta casado, lo aprecio mucho, como para que ahora seamos rivales. – Tomando una toalla y limpiándose el rostro, se miro al espejo y apretó con dos de sus dedos la nariz para aclarar la voz pasándose luego las manos por la cara para parecer mas calmado.

- Vamos hijo, se que ella se va a desmayar cuando te vea, pareces todo un príncipe, tienes ese porte, hasta pareces mas mi hijo que el mamarracho que tengo en España. – Soltando una carcajada, Philippe Pétain era Copríncipe de Andorra, un hombre sumamente elegante, distinguido.

Fabrizio bajo al jardín en compañía del teniente quien lo dejo frente al altar, esperando la llegada de Marión, por mas que quería permanecer tranquilo no pudo, los nervios lo asaltaban, el tiempo parecía no pasar y cada vez se sentía mas desesperado siendo él el centro de todas las miradas, vio a varias personas conocidas, sus vecinos, la señora que trajo a Joshua al mundo, la jefa inmediata de Marión, quien lo miraba como si lo conociera, esto ya le había pasado varias veces y pensó que tal vez ella conocería al hombre que estaba con su familia su cerebro empezó a hilvanar, pero sacudió la cabeza, para despejar esos pensamientos, dando paso a como ella habría tomado lo de su boda, sabiendo que ya no era Richard MacBeth sino Fabrizio Di Carlo, en fin decidió ocupar su mente en el porque Marion aun no aparecía, mientras lo latidos de su corazón aumentaban y la respiración era cada vez mas irregular, podía jurar que estaba sudando.

- Manuelle no… si no me entregas no voy. – Dijo Marion determinante y tomando asiento en la cama alisando la amplia falda.

- ¿Y dejaras esperando a Fabrizio? – Tratando de hacerla entender.

- Él lo entenderá, total quien me quiere casada eres tú… papito por favor, me tienes que entregar. – Le dijo con voz de suplica.

- Marión ya te dije que no puedo es muy complicado, ¿Cómo se supone que te voy a entregar si tengo que tener las manos ocupadas en las ruedas de la silla? – Mirando a su alrededor.

- No me importa… disculpe señor Pétain. – Dirigiéndose al teniente. – No es nada en su contra, solo que él… es su deber, es mi hermano, le toca hacerlo solo se quiere librar de mi. – Poniéndose de pie y caminado de un lado a otro.

- Es lo mismo que yo le he dicho Marión, es mas Manuelle, vamos hombre entrega a tu hermana… yo empujare la silla.

- ¡No! ¡No! Como va hacer eso… eso si que no. – Dijo Manuelle.

- Papi esta esperando… papi esta esperando… y no se ponen de acuerdo. – Decía Joshua ya desesperado, mirando a su padre a través de la ventana.

- Esta bien Manuelle es una orden… Carter empujara la silla y entregas a tu hermana. – Dijo Pétain y salió de la habitación, después de unos cinco minutos llego el reservista con su traje de gala.

Salieron de la habitación y antes de entrar al ascensor Marión pudo ver hacia el jardín donde estaba Fabrizio y se quedo anclada en el lugar admirándolo, se le veía demasiado para ella, nunca pensó verlo tan elegante era mucho mas que un príncipe, era un Rey, dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho.

- Marión… puedes subir. – Dijo Manuelle ya en el ascensor.

- Si… si enseguida. – Dedicándole una mirada mas a Fabrizio bajo la carpa.

- ¿Qué mirabas? – Pregunto mirándola con media sonrisa.

- A mi futuro esposo… Manuelle me he enamorado nuevamente, esto es nuevo y mucho mas fuerte, nunca pensé que un traje podría hacer que se viera mas apuesto aun, no cabe en mi tanta felicidad, lo amo mucho mas, creo que esta vida no me alcanzara para darle todo mi amor.

Fabrizio estaba más que desesperado por lo que se volvió y su vista se clavo en el Jesús crucificado, mientras mantenía las manos cruzadas en su espalda.

Por favor… por favor, has que aparezca, tengo pánico, no se porque tarda tanto ya tendría que estar aquí, no hagas que desista, deja a Marión a mi lado, al menos a ella… En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las notas del órgano, los violines y el Chelo anunciando la marcha nupcial, se volvió y se encontró con un ángel divino, si su corazón estaba acelerado, ahora no sabia que le pasaba, ella iluminaba todo, su maravillosa sonrisa esa que lo regreso a la vida, esa que lo salvo y lo saco del dolor, era aun mas amplia, no quería ni siquiera espabilar para no perderse ni un segundo de esa grandiosa imagen, se había enamorado nuevamente de la misma joven, logro enamorarlo por segunda vez, las manos le sudaban, tal vez seria ridículo porque ellos ya vivían juntos, tenían un hijo, pero saberla ahora su esposa como Dios manda le engrandecían el corazón, el alma, quería dejar de sonreír, que los músculos de la cara se relajaran pero no podía, el vestido, el peinado, todo absolutamente todo la hacia parecer una princesa, se siente orgulloso, el ser mas feliz sobre la tierra, no cree que haya alguien en este momento con tanta dicha, quiere salir corriendo hasta ella y amarrarla en un abrazo, pero sabe que debe controlarse, Marión es la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos hayan apreciado alguna vez, sus ojos verdes hechizaban y aun mantenía esa inocencia, mezcla, ternura y sensualidad en su rostro.

Por su parte Marión quisiera mirar a los invitados, pero no pudo los ojos de Fabrizio se unieron a los de ellas y no había fuerza en el universo que logre desviarlos, cada paso que daba, la acercaba mas a él y le pasaba toda la vida por delante, todos lo momentos vividos, antes y después de conocerlo, las lagrimas estaban en su garganta mientras apretaba la mano de Manuelle y él con el pulgar la acariciaba, como quisiera que sus padres y hermanos estuviesen con ellos en este momento, fue el único instante que desvió la mirada de la de Fabrizio y miro al horizonte donde el cielo se juntaba con los arboles y una suave brisa mecía las copas de estos, sabia que ahí estaban dándole su bendición, el vacio en su estomago era cada vez mas grande, sabia que lloraría de un momento a otro, pero respiraba profundo para no hacerlo tan rápido y no arruinar el trabajo de la señora Eugénie, era una bendición de Dios tener a Fabrizio ahí con ella aun recuerda el día que lo vio llegar al hospital y le pidió con todas sus fuerzas que no se lo quitara, no todavía, sabia que ya le había robado mucho tiempo, pero lo necesitaba ahí con ella para amarlo aun mas.

Por fin llego hasta el altar y Manuelle tomo la mano de Fabrizio y la de ella uniéndolas y colocando la de él encima de ambos, mirando a Fabrizio a los ojos.

- El día de hoy te entrego como Dios manda a mi hermana, mi hija… ella es el tesoro mas lindo en nuestras vidas, te la entrego aquí delante de Dios, para que la cuides, respetes, protejas lo mas que puedas. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa, Fabrizio asintió para luego doblarse, abrazar a Manuelle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Mas que a mi vida, tenlo por seguro. – Le dijo al rubio se incorporo nuevamente y tomó a Marión por la mano, el reservista dirigió a Manuelle a un lado al tiempo que Joshua se colocaba al lado de Fabrizio quien lo miro y este le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa. La ceremonia transcurrió, Marión y Fabrizio no se dieron cuenta, pues estaban sumergidos mirándose a los ojos, por mas que quiso la rubia no pudo mas y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la cual él limpio cuidadosamente.

- Bendice y santifica señor el amor de Fabrizio y Marión y estos anillos signo de fidelidad, le recuerden su promesa de amor mutuo. – Dijo el padre ceremoniosamente a los anillos que mantenía Joshua sobre un pequeño cojín blanco.

- Amen. – Respondieron al unisonó.

- Marion – Empezó Fabrizio con mano temblorosa colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de Marión. – Recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, prometo amarte hasta que muera y estar a tu lado siempre, de mi vida te daré lo mejor, mi juventud, mi alma entera, mi corazón palpitante de amor, te hago esta promesa que ni la muerte podrá borrar, no te prometo el mar, ni la tierra, ni la luna, ni las estrellas, solo te prometo días felices y noches completas. – Termino por colocar el anillo y las lágrimas inundaban su garganta, mientras que limpiaba las de Marión.

- Fabrizio… Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Empezó a colocar el anillo. – Recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, prometo forjar de amor tu sonrisa, en mi pecho sepultare tu llanto. – Fabrizio no puedo más por lo que espabilo y las lágrimas se hicieron presente, ella llevo su mano a la mejilla y la reposo en esta, limpiándolas con el pulgar. – Rociare tu piel de caricias, atravesare caminos de sueños y nunca mas la soledad será tu manto, tan solo eso tengo para ti, es todo lo que te ofrezco y un corazón que te ama demasiado.

Después hicieron la bendición de las arras, el cura pregunto si había algún impedimento para que la boda no se llevase a cabo.

- No padre…cáselos ya. – Dijo Joshua, en un susurro, el hombre lo miro y Fabrizio también, se doblo y le susurro.

- Joshua… debes comportarte.

- Si papi, pero me estoy haciendo pipi desde hace mucho. – Susurro en el odio de su padre.

- Esta bien espera solo un poco mas. – Dijo sonriendo.  
Después de esto continuaron dando por finalizada la boda con el novio puede besar a la novia, Fabrizio llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Marión y deposito un tierno beso, en medio de aplausos y lluvia de pétalos de rosas.

- Mami… papi felicitaciones los quiero mucho… somos felices. – Dijo apresurado, dejo la cesta en la alfombra le dio un abrazo fugaz a cada uno y salió corriendo ante la mirada de todos los presentes que no pudieron evitar reír.

Marión y Fabrizio recibieron abrazos y mejores deseos de todos los presentes, para después encaminarlos al salón que el teniente Pétain y su esposa habían dispuesto para la celebración de la boda, en una exquisita decoración Champagne, dorado y vino, los esposos no podían estar mas agradecidos, con los ancianos, eran unos ángeles, sin la ayuda de estos la boda no se hubiese llevado a cabo ya que el dinero no alcanzaba, todo, absolutamente todo había sido dispuesto por ellos desde la vestimenta, el menú, la orquesta, hasta el traslado de los invitados.

Al entrar al salón este empezó a inundarse con un vals de Johan Strauss, al tiempo que el teniente le hacia un ademan a la pareja para que inauguraran la pista de baile, ambos se miraron y sonrieron se dirigieron tomados de la mano y en medio del salón, empezaron a danzar.

- Bailas muy bien… no tenia idea que lo hicieras. – Acoto Marión maravillada ante los movimientos de Fabrizio.

- Es que practicaba mucho de niño… a mi hermana le encanta el baile y me tocaba ser su pareja y no solo de ella también de mi madre – Dijo sonriente, primera vez que se refería a su familia con una sonrisa, fundiéndose en los ojos de la rubia. Fabrizio aprovecho las notas lentas para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, para después darle otro en el hombro. – Estas demasiado hermosa, no puedo dejar de mirarte hasta pareces irreal, no hay muñeca de porcelana que te haga justicia.

- No creo que mas que tu, pareces todo un Rey… me has hechizado una vez mas, eres un ángel, los dioses griegos no te han visto porque desplazarías a Apolo. – Dijo acariciando la espalda del joven, a lo que él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Amor por favor no insultes a los Dioses.

- No lo hago… para mi eres mi Dios, diez, veinte, cien veces mejor que Apolo. – Mientras él la admiraba, sus pupilas bailaban con las de Marión.

- No se como agradecerle a Dios la dicha de tenerte a mi lado, ni se como expresar lo mucho que te adoro, me parece un sueño, me has cambiado la vida Marión y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda igualarlo, este amor siempre va a permanecer unido de la mano por el mismo camino, me fundo en tu mirada y me tiembla hasta el alma estoy seguro que todos pueden verlo, hoy mas que nunca estoy convencido de que contigo quiero estar siempre y estoy mas que decidido a luchar por y para ti mi reina. – Se acerco y le dio un suave beso en lo labios. – No se que hubiese sido de mi si no te hubiese conocido, sino estarías ahora a mi lado. – Las notas murieron y una lluvia de aplausos rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban, en ese momento se acerco Manuelle, Eugénie y Philippe, el rubio tomó la mano de Marión, Joshua llego en ese momento y le tendió los brazos a Fabrizio para que lo cargara lo cual hizo inmediatamente, llego el mesonero ofreciendo las copas, todos excepto Fabrizio y Joshua brindaron con Champagne, a ellos les toco con agua.

- Brindo por la felicidad de los novios, por su consolidación como familia y por estos nuevos hijos que integran mi familia. – Se acerco un reserva y le entrego un sobre amarillo, el cual tomó entre sus manos y lo miro por un minuto. - Este es mi regalo de bodas para un hombre como pocos, valiente, honorable, que expuso su vida por conseguir la paz, lucho encarnizadamente por la patria, mas sin embargo no posee ninguna medalla, ningún botón ni mucho menos un merito, después de haber dado tanto, por eso me siento en deuda con él, un hombre con alma de joven, porque eso es lo que es, con veintidós años, aun eres un niño, con sueños por cumplir y metas que alcanzar.

En ese momento Manuelle le extendió los brazos a Joshua para que su padre tomara lo que Pétain le estaba entregando.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo Di Carlo Pavese, por tu regalo de bodas y por tu labor en Verdún y el valle del Somme, te hago entrega de una beca para que estudies Leyes. – Apenas nombro Leyes a Fabrizio se le acelero la respiración y las lágrimas inundaron su garganta, era demasiado, nunca espero recibir algo así, aun no sabe que vio en él este hombre para darle tanto, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y la emoción era tan grande que sentía que explotaría, trato de relajarse, respiro profundo sino le tocaría salir corriendo a vomitar, porque ante tal conmoción se le llenarían los pulmones de liquido. – En la universidad Diderot, con estudios a distancia… - En ese momento fue interrumpido por un efusivo abrazo de Fabrizio.

- No… no tengo palabras, no tendré nunca como agradecerle todo lo que esta haciendo por mi y mi familia…

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo es lo que te mereces… - apartándose del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos. – Es a distancia para que no descuides a tu esposa e hijo, son lo más importante en la vida, mucho más que todo el oro del mundo, más que cualquier carrera… solo que hay algo malo en todo esto, ahí si me hecho la culpa porque intervine en eso. – El joven asintió en silencio. – Tienes que estudiar mucho ya que es para empezar dentro de mes y medio, pero dentro de un mes te harán una prueba para ver tu coeficiente intelectual y exonerarte dos años…. Así que no podrás disfrutar mucho de la luna de miel, Francia necesita abogados, buenos y se que tu serás uno de los mejores.

Fabrizio no tenía palabras por lo que solo dejo que las lágrimas hablaran por él sin duda era uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Marión se acerco hasta él y este se abrazo a ella ambos lloraban de felicidad, antes los aplausos de los invitados, quien mas de uno lloro compartiendo la dicha de ambos, pues la gran mayoría sabían todos los esfuerzos realizados por la joven pareja y los problemas por los que habían pasado, los sacrificios que mas de una vez han tenido que pasar para sobrevivir, los vecinos mas cercanos, estaban felices de ver por fin a Fabrizio… Richard aun le decían Richard, no se acostumbrarían, pues ellos fueron los que estuvieron siempre ahí ayudando, cuando llegaron a Amiens muchas veces el señor Vicent tuvo que permanecer en vela al lado de la cama del joven para que no se ahogara con las convulsiones a causa del liquido en sus pulmones y cuando Marión empezó a trabajar la esposa preparaba la comida de él ya que su dieta es bastante estricta, muchas veces en su conversaciones nocturnas pensaron que el joven no sobreviviría a su estado tan avanzado de desnutrición, por lo que verlo ahora abrazado a su esposa, ante un futuro por delante los emocionaba tanto como a ellos mismos.

Pétain se había enterado por medio de Joshua de que su padre quería estudiar leyes pero no tenía el dinero para hacerlo, por lo que vio la oportunidad de retribuirle toda su labor en el frente de guerra, con un arduo trabajo de por medio en conseguir toda su documentación de estudios en Londres, después con la ayuda de otros altos cargos del ejercito francés solicitaron una beca, pues sabría que el joven no aceptaría que él pagara los estudios, la cual fue su primera opción, aun quedaba por decirle que el miércoles un tutor lo visitaría todos los días por tres horas diarias, el cual si correría por su cuenta, pero que no se lo dejarían saber, pues necesitaba que el joven avanzara esos dos años.

- Bueno… a ver Marión, Fabrizio… dejen los abrazos para mas tarde ahora necesitamos que muestren sus mejores sonrisas para las fotografías. – Les hizo saber Eugénie. Estos se separaron un poco limpiándose mutuamente las lágrimas al tiempo que sonreían, de ahí en adelante la noche seria agotadora, ya que las fotografías no paraban, ellos, solos… con algunos de lo invitados, con Joshua y Manuelle, con los esposos Pétain y docenas mas de fotografías, solo descansaban a minutos, para después compartir un baile.

Fabrizio se sentía lleno de vida como nunca en los últimos cinco años, reía abiertamente, ante los comentarios de Marión y hasta hacia chiste con algunos invitados, por petición del niño que sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza se dirigió al director de la orquesta y le pregunto si ellos sabían tocar Charleston, aun no había terminado de preguntar cuando el director dirigió lo que el pequeño le pedía, mostrándole una gran sonrisa al niño, apenas las notas inundaron el salón todos se volvieron ya que estaban en conversaciones mientras la sala de baile se encontraba desolada e inmediatamente Joshua se dirigió al medio de esta y empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, haciendo que todos los presentes se acercaran a verlo incrédulos ante la facilidad del pequeño para bailar algo tan complicado, llevándose como premio aplausos y sonrisas.

Fabrizio, sabia que el pequeño bailaba Charleston pero no que lo hiciera a la perfección, primera vez que lo veía hacerlo y no podía evitar carcajearse ante la habilidad que poseía, por lo que verifico unos pasos, los cuales no eran tan complicados y sabiendo que él poseía esa misma destreza para el baile, se dijo que no seria tan delicado para su salud acompañar a su hijo, por lo que con una gran sonrisa la cual Joshua acompaño, se dirigió al medio del salón y para su sorpresa logro dominar los movimientos, ante la lluvia de aplausos y risas de los invitados, él le extendió los brazos a Marión para que entrara también a acompañarlos.

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces acomodo un poco su vestido tomándolo en sus manos y entro a formar parte con los dos, después de ella empezaron a entrar más integrantes por los llamados de Joshua y después de cinco minutos había más de quince personas bailando Charleston.

Después del baile pasaron a la cena que se tenia preparada la cual se llevo a cabo en medio de conversaciones amenas entre halagos para Joshua, ante lo cual el niño se sonrojaba, después de algunos minutos a Fabrizio le toco ausentarse pues ya en el semblante del niño se notaba el cansancio por lo que subió con él a una de las habitaciones, para cambiarlo y dormirlo como ya lo tenia acostumbrado, recorrió con su mirada la habitación en la cual habían dos camas la otra estaba dispuesta para Manuelle, aun no se creía tantas emociones vividas durante el día , el corazón aun le palpitaba fuertemente ante tanta felicidad.

Al bajar tomó a Marion por la cintura y la atrajo a él depositándole un suave beso en los labios y unas suaves notas amenizaban la velada por lo que la dirigió nuevamente a la sala de baile, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer algo que tanto amaba por lo que quería disfrutarlo al máximo y para su dicha su esposa era una excelente pareja, descubriéndola después de cuatro años, sentía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro se acoplaban a la perfección.

- Supe que eras especial, aun no puedo olvidar tu mirada, me hiciste soñar en ese instante, me hiciste sentir… esa necesidad de ser mujer… esa mujer que despertó en tus brazos. – Susurraba mirándolo a los ojos, mientras se dejaba guiar por Fabrizio.

- Marión amor… aun no se como agradecerte por abrirme las puertas y dejarme entrar a tu mundo… ese que me curo tristezas… tu risa me trajo de vuelta el alma… amarte es poco para lo que siento cuando estoy contigo… en tu mirada volví a nacer y creí en el destino… estabas destinada para mi Marión y quiero que sepas… sé… sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero quiero quedarme contigo siempre hasta que seamos viejos y saber que ya lo he vivido todo, pero que todo lo he vivido a tu lado y quiero amarte hasta saber que esa palabra ya no existe, porque no puede describir todo este sentimiento que tiene este corazón el cual esta en tus manos. – Le susurro mirándola a los ojos y a segundos se dirigía al oído, dejándole besos en mejilla y cuello, era como si estuviesen solos, para ellos no había nadie mas en ese salón, ella llevo una de sus manos a las mejilla del joven y con voz temblorosa le dijo.

- Yo seré ese ángel… ese que te cuide en todo momento, el que siempre estará a tu lado, es algo que te prometo, te lo prometo. – Acercándose y depositándole un suave beso.

Aun se mantenían unidos cuando Fabrizio dirigió la mirada a Manuelle, quien estaba en una de las mesas acompañado.

- Esta pasando algo extraordinario… esto hay que retratarlo… no… ya va Marión… aun no me lo creo… mira a Manuelle y dime que no esta riendo… dime que me estoy volviendo loco y que esto es producto de mi felicidad, pero lo estoy viendo reír abiertamente. – Dijo espabilando varias veces y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza dando una vuelta al ritmo de la melodía para que Marión pudiera verlo.

- No… no es producto de tu imaginación esta riendo como tenia años que no lo hacia… pero espera porque yo tampoco me puedo creer… con quien se ríe… - Soltó una pequeña carcajada de sorpresa. – No… no Dios esto es un milagro la señorita Hamilton tiene dentro de sus cualidades la sonrisa pensé que no sabia hacerlo… - Seguía riendo abiertamente. – Si es tan amargada… nunca la he visto al menos mostrar un poco de ternura. – Mirando por encima del hombro de Fabrizio poniéndose de puntillas, donde se encontraba Manuelle y Flammy Hamilton manteniendo una amena conversación.

Llego la hora de despedirlos ya que el regalo de Manuelle los estaba esperando, una suite en el hotel All Seasons Cathedrale por dos días, antes de subir al auto recibieron mas abrazos y buenos deseos de los presentes, estaba ansiosos por llegar para estar por fin solos y por fin terminar con ese voto de castidad que se habían auto impuesto, pero al llegar y ver la cama, cayeron en esta como plomo, estaban sumamente cansados, Marion si apenas logro quitarse los zapatos, al igual que Fabrizio se deshizo de los de él y de la chaqueta dejándose caer en la cama, quedándose dormidos.

Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la mesa junto a Emilia Elroy quien hoy mostraba mejor semblante, entre comentarios casuales y sonrisas fue transcurriendo la cena. Albert esperaba el momento indicado para darle la noticia a la anciana de su viaje a Nueva York y la llegada de los Di Carlo; la rubia lo ayuda trayendo acotación algún tema agradable para que la mujer se relajara, cuando llego el momento de compartir el postre el joven se dirigió a la matrona.

- Tía… quiero aprovechar que estamos reunidos para hacer de su conocimiento que dentro de dos días Candy y yo estaremos viajando hasta Nueva York – Menciono el chico en tono calmado.

- ¿Viajaran hasta Nueva York? ¿Asuntos del banco? – Pregunto la mujer observando a su sobrino.

- No, los motivos son personales… vamos a buscar a unas personas muy especiales para nosotros que llegan desde Italia – Respondió el rubio dejando ver que no mencionaría nada mas.

- ¿Especiales? ¿Tienen que ver con el banco en Florencia? – Inquirió de nuevo posando la mirada en la servilleta con gesto indiferente.

- En parte… pero nuestra relación con ellos va mas allá de negocios tía, de todas formas ya tendrá tiempo para conocerlos mejor, se hospedaran aquí durante su estadía en el país – Contesto con aire casual si dejar de mirar los movimientos de sus tía.

- Estoy segura que se llevara muy bien con ellos tía abuela, son personas muy agradable… Fransheska es una chica maravillosa y Fabrizio es un joven emprendedor y caballeroso – Acoto la rubia un poco tensa ante el silencio de la mujer.

- Eso se sabrá una vez que ellos estén aquí, al menos me gustaría saber un poco mas de sus amigos para no parecer descortés cuando lleguen, seria de muy mala educación tratarlos como a unos desconocidos ¿De quienes son hijos? – Inquirió mirando a los jóvenes.

- Su padre es Luciano Di Carlo un excelente doctor Italiano que ahora esta al frente de los laboratorios que heredo de sus padres, su esposa Fiorella Di Carlo es una gran mujer, ayuda a su esposo en la empresa familiar y colabora con la arquidiócesis de Florencia, son personas honestas, responsables y muy agradables tía, sin su ayuda nuestro trabajo en Italia hubiese sido muy cuesta arriba, estoy seguro que disfrutara mucho de la compañía de los hermanos – Señalo el rubio con convicción y Candy dejo ver una sonrisa mientras observaba a la mujer.

- Si ellos les dieron la bienvenida en Italia yo corresponderé al gesto de la misma manera, hace mucho que no tenemos invitados en la casa… todo será cuestión de amoldarse a la situación, a pesar de los años sigo siendo una gran anfitriona – Menciono la mujer con tono calmado y esbozando media sonrisa. La actitud de William y Candice le intrigaba demasiado, lo mejor seria mostrarse como hasta ahora con ellos y llegar al fondo de todo, algo le decía que esos amigos de Florencia eran mucho mas que amigos, por una parte sentía alivio al pensar que su sobrino por fin estaban pensando en sentar cabeza, en el caso que estuviese interesado en la chica como todo parecía indicar, pero también existía una parte de ella que le indicaba que debía estar alertar, el amor puede ser un arma muy peligrosa… si debía mostrarse dispuesta a conocer a estos jóvenes y ofrecerle su amistad, así lograría ver que tan buena era su reputación – Volvió de sus pensamientos al ver que los jóvenes la observaban a la espera de su reacción - Supongo que tendremos que preparar todo, las habitaciones de huéspedes, informarle a la servidumbre de la llegada de los mismo… cuenta conmigo hija para darles la bienvenida a los jóvenes Di Carlo – Agrego extendiendo la mano para tomar la que Candy tenia sobre la mesa.

- Le agradezco muchísimo tía, pero recuerde que usted no debe abusar de su salud… yo me encargare de todo y si hace falta algo le pediré ayuda a Annie – Señalo la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Muchas gracias por su colaboración tía – Dijo Albert sonriendo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer hijo, es mi deber como cabeza de esta casa y complacerlos a ustedes es muy importante para mi, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que los jóvenes… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres Candice? – Pregunto la mujer con amabilidad.

- Fransheska y Fabrizio Di Carlo, tía abuela – Contesto la chica.

- Si, es que cada vez mi memoria es mas un desastre, hare que todo lo posible para que Fransheska y Fabrizio se sienta bienvenidos en esta casa – Expresó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias tía – Dijo el rubio colocándose de pie y caminando hasta ella para darle un beso en la frente y después le regalo una sonrisa.

La mujer asintió en silencio mirando al rubio y acariciándole la mejilla, acto seguido miro a Candy y le dio un suave apretón a la mano que tenia tomada. Después de eso terminaron la cena, la mujer subió a su habitación para descansar mientras Albert y Candy caminaron hasta el despacho para planear los detalles del viaje que seria dentro de dos días, estando en este la rubia no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta a su hermano que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

- Albert… - Menciono captando la atención del chico - ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la tía abuela la relación que tenemos con Fransheska y Fabrizio? – Pregunto intrigada.

- No lo considere prudente… no por ahora, si la tía sabe de ante mano cual es el vinculo que nos une a los Di Carlo se empeñara en hacer un análisis exhaustivo a los chicos Candy, pasara días maquinando y tratando de investigar todo sobre ellos, para cuando estos pongan un pie en la casa ya ella tendrá un expediente completo; nosotros sabemos que los jóvenes no tiene nada que ocultar, pero no deseo exponerlos a un ambiente tenso en su llegada… cuando ellos estén aquí entonces realizaremos las presentaciones tal y como deben ser, sin juicios de valores previos – Explico el joven mirándola.

- Entiendo… vaya que eres inteligente, yo nunca hubiese llegado a una conclusión así – Expreso con una sonrisa.

- No es cuestión de inteligencia Candy – Dijo dejando libre una pequeña carcajada – Es de haber convivido durante años junto a Emilia Elroy… mi tía puede ser una gran mujer cuando desea, pero también puede convertirse en un obstáculo cuando algo no encaja dentro de sus patrones, no digo que los Di Carlo no lo harán… pero algo me dice que la tía siente una antipatía mal infundada hacia Italia y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella – Acoto el joven con seguridad.

- Yo también he sentido cierto antagonismo en ella con parte a todo lo que vengan de ese país, cosa contraria de Francia… estaba fascinada con la familia de Gerard y no dejaba de mencionar una y otra vez que este era un chico maravilloso, que en sus años de vida ha conocido muy pocos caballeros de la altura del francés y cientos de halagos mas, creo que aun mantiene la esperanza que entre este y yo exista una relación mas cercana a la amistad que compartimos – Menciono la rubia con frustración.

- No te preocupes… si lo que desea es verte casada, su sueño se hará realidad muy pronto – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Creo que Fabrizio al igual que yo no va a querer separarse de ti de nuevo – Agrego mirándola divertido al ver como ella dejaba libre un suspiro.

- Es lo que mas deseo, esta distancia fue horrible… yo tampoco quiero alejarme de él de nuevo – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando sobre los detalles del viaje y los preparativos para recibir a los jóvenes en la casa, todo debía ser perfecto, aunque en el fondo de sus corazones ya sabían que lo seria, el solo hecho de tener junto a ellos a los dueños de su amor pintaba todo de magia y colores, les alegraba la vida, no habían llegado y las los tenían en un estado de felicidad maravillosa.

Desde el encuentro con la familia Di Carlo en el puerto de Southampton, Richard Grandchester no había lograba apartar sus pensamientos de la imagen de aquel joven en la cubierta del Majestic, todo esto era tan confuso que lo comenzaba a exasperar, actitud para nada habitual en él quien siempre se había considerado una hombre cabal y centrado; sin embargo no podía negar que este hecho lo hacia sentirse perturbado, su esposa no había mencionado nada mas al respecto, aunque la notaba distante y muy callada, tal vez ella también buscaba desesperadamente encontrarle coherencia a todo este asunto.

Comenzó a buscar entre sus recuerdos lo sucedido hace un año atrás en el accidente de viaje, en esa oportunidad estaba tan devastado por la situación que atravesaba que no le dio importancia, pero ahora necesitaba con urgencia una explicación lógica a todo. Comenzó por separar las escenas y ubicarlas de nuevo una a una; ese hombre en el hospital… quien resulto ser el mismo que salvo a Dominique de los hierros retorcidos del tren y además se quedo hasta constatar que el estado de su hija era estable, ese mismo que ella aseguraba era su hermano Terruce… decir que esa idea no le cruza la cabeza era mentira, pues él mismo pensó que… ¡Por Dios Richard tú eres un hombre adulto! ¿Qué son esas tonterías de andar creyendo en espíritus? – Pensó molesto por el rumbo de sus teorías y se coloco de pie para mirar a través del ventanal, su mirada se perdió en el extenso jardín, pasando más allá del río que surcaba la propiedad. Después de cinco minutos regreso al escritorio, busco una pluma y una hoja en blanco en la cual comenzó a escribir todo aquello que recordaba de ese día y los posteriores cuando hablo con el medico que atendió a Dominique y después con las personas que se habían encargado de investigar al joven.

- El muchacho no parece tener unos veinticinco años, cabello castaño, ojos azules, piel blanca… ¿Bronceada? Si, recuerdo que una de las enfermeras dijo que tenía un tono bronceado, alto y de contextura fuerte… ¿Qué más Richard piensa? Tiene que haber algo mas… piensa – Se repetía mientras se masajeaba las sienes – La misma enfermera también dijo que parecía extranjero por las personas con las cuales andaba, pero su voz tenia un marcado acento inglés. Por otro lado los investigadores mencionaron que el chico estaba ese día en una casería que habían organizado varias familias de la zona, era el hijo de un doctor… ¡Luciano Di Carlo es doctor de profesión! ¿Es posible que…? – La pregunta quedo incompleta en su cabeza pues sabia que esto no era lógico, llevo las manos a su rostro y lo froto intentando de esta manera aclarar sus pensamientos.

- Si el hijo de Luciano Di Carlo fue ese chico que salvo a su hija del accidente de trenes… ¿Por qué no se quedo allí y hablo con él? Seguramente el padre le habrá comentado que él ayudo a su búsqueda cuando se fue como voluntario a la guerra, de todas formas eso ahora no tiene relevancia, lo que realmente importa es por qué el joven se marcho de esa manera… y luego desapareció, si tan solo hubiese logrado hablar con él – Pensó mientras sentía que una inquietud se instalaba en su pecho – Tengo que salir de esta duda, no puedo seguir torturándome con preguntas y mas preguntas, si existe una respuesta lógica para todo esto debo encontrarla a como de lugar, de lo contrario voy a terminar loco. – Sentencio con seguridad y después de eso tomó otra hoja en blanco y se dispuso a escribir un telegrama que le enviara a Luciano Di Carlo, él nunca fue un hombre de andar con rodeos y no comenzaría a serlo ahora.

Escribió unas pocas líneas, cuando termino mando a llamar a su mayordomo sello la hoja y se la entrego, dejándole expresamente claro que debía ser enviado con urgencia a Venecia donde se encontraba el doctor. El hombre acato la orden y salió del estudio dejándolo solo de nuevo. Si alguien tenía respuestas este era Luciano Di Carlo, haría las preguntas y las obtendría, podía jurar que las obtendría. – Sentencio volviéndose para mirar a través del ventanal y dejando libre un suspiro que salió desde lo profundo de su pecho.

La espesa neblina del alba aun envolvía a la ciudad de Nueva York, mostrando de esta apenas la difusa silueta de algunos de sus edificios, famosas ya en todo el mundo por ubicarla entre las primeras ciudades con rascacielos, la estatua de la libertad a un lado ofrecía el principal espectáculos que los ocupantes buscaban con interés; de esta forma entre algarabía, toque de sirena, risas y música el barco se acercaba al famoso puerto de Schreyers Hook Dock. La noche anterior habían informado que el barco esta a punto de romper el record que había establecido el Mauretania hacia tan solo tres meses atrás, por el ambiente que se respiraba en este, el barco había logrado superar esta marca o estaba a punto de hacerlo, parte de la tripulación caminaba de un lado a otro ofreciendo todo tipo de material para unirse a la celebración, mientras los camareros repartían champagne.

A un lado de la cubierta y alejado de la multitud se encontraba Fabrizio con la mirada perdida en la ciudad que a cada momento que pasaba se iba descubriendo delante de él, la brisa que llegaba desde el mar y movía su cabello era fría, salada y densa, el joven sentía que apenas lograba conseguir el aire suficiente para respirar de manera normal, una presión se había instalado en su pecho desde la noche anterior y le había impedido conciliar el sueño, asistió a la fiesta de anoche nada mas por complacer a su hermana, la verdad era que para él no existía motivo alguno de celebración a no ser porque se encontraría de nuevo con Candy, solo por ella estaba dispuesto a bajar de este barco, aun no lograba darle sentido a este sentimiento que lo embargaba, Fransheska tenia razón, él nunca se había dejado amedrentar por ningún cambio, generalmente los buscaba pero en esta ocasión era distinto, se sentía aterrado y no logra entender el porqué de este miedo.

- Aquí estas… parece que todas las personas del barco continuaron la fiesta de anoche – Menciono Fransheska llegando hasta él y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- Eso parece – Indicó el joven mostrándole media sonrisa.

- Yo no logre dormir en toda la noche, daba vueltas y vueltas… estoy tan emocionada – Dijo sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

En ese momento se les acerco uno de los chicos que repartía serpentina, pitos y demás materiales de festejo. La chica recibió los que ofrecía con una sonrisa y obligo a su hermano a tomar algunos también, comenzó a desarmar las cintas de colores y estaba apunto de sonar el pito cuando el joven la miro y levanto una ceja.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo – Dijo fingiendo seriedad, pero sus ojos sonreían.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonso! Parece mas viejo que papá… toma esto y anímate un poco – Señalo mientras lo enrollaba con las cintas dejando libre una carcajada.

El joven tomó el paquete que tenia en las manos abriéndolo y preparándolo en segundos la cubrió con las cintas de colores dejándose contagiar por la alegría de su hermana, estuvieron jugando así por unos minutos, la sirena comenzó a sonar de nuevo con marcada insistencia mientras las personas en cubierta intensificaban la celebración, uno de los camareros se acerco hasta ellos y les ofreció champagne, la chica negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al muchacho, sin embargo Fabrizio tomó dos copas se llevo una a los labios tomándola de un trago y le extendió la otra a ella quien lo veía asombrada, después le devolvió la copa al chico y tomó otra, este lo miro divertido, el castaño dejo ver una sonrisa y le palmeo la espalda al mesonero quien se marcho para seguir con su trabajo.

- ¿Intentas emborracharte? – Pregunto su hermana mirándolo a los ojos aun con la copa en sus manos sin lograr entender la reacción de este.

- No… es solo que… - Se detuvo respiro profundamente enfocando su mirada en la gran ciudad que ahora se mostraba en toda su magnitud – Estoy nervioso y esto me relaja – Confeso sin mirarla.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada y lo abrazo con ternura, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió para mirar también el horizonte, hasta ahora no se había percatado de lo cerca que se encontraban del puerto, cuando su mirada capto la fila de autos que esperaban en el estacionamiento de este sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y los nervios también se apoderaron de ella, la copa en su mano tembló y su hermano fue consciente de ello, dejo ver una sonrisa y comenzó a relajarse.

- ¿Estas seguro que el champagne te relaja? – Inquirió sin apartar la mirada de la fila de autos y después se volvió para mirarlo a él.

- A mi me funciona – Contesto luchando por parecer serio ante la imagen de su hermana aterrada.

Ella se volvió mirando a todos lados, cuando se disponía a alejarse, Fabrizio la tomó por el brazo mientras sonreía.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto mirándola.

- A buscar al chico que nos dio estas copas y pedirle una botella – Dijo con tono cargado de urgencia mientras volvía la mirada a la multitud.

El joven dejo libre una carcajada y la miro divertido, le rodeo los hombros con un brazo pegándola a él y le dio un beso en la frente, después dejo libre un suspiro dejando que su mirada se perdiese de nuevo en la ciudad que estaba a tan solo metros de ellos, la velocidad del barco comenzó a reducir y los remolcadores salieron para ayudarlo a entrar a puerto, varios hombres con cámaras tomaban fotos al gran trasatlántico, seguramente gente de la línea o periodistas.

- Hemos llegado a América Fransheska Di Carlo – Menciono él con voz ronca, se volvió para mirarla y extendió la copa. La chica entendió el gesto de él y también la extendió hasta hacerlas chocar, después de eso ambos la tomaron de un trago y lanzaron las copas hacia atrás cuidando de no lastimar a nadie, se unieron en un abrazo y enfocaron su mirada en Nueva York.

Llevaban cerca de una hora esperando en el puerto, intentando concentrar su atención en cualquier cosa que aliviase la tensión de la cual eran presos desde que habían puesto un pie en la ciudad, la noche anterior apenas si habían logrado conciliar el sueño, en realidad la rubia un par de horas y solo fue para soñar con Fabrizio. Mientras para él fue imposible, estuvo mirando a través de la ventana hasta entrada la madrugada, intento leer una de las revistas sobre finanzas que había en su habitación pero las letras se le mezclaban, opto entonces por escuchar un poco de música y esto logro relajarlo en parte, hasta que escucho el teléfono sonar lo atendió con rapidez y era la noticia que había estado esperando.

Le pidió al gerente que le encargara a alguien que lo llamase en cuanto tuviese noticias de la llegada del Majestic, sin importa la hora que fuese deseaba tener esa información en cuanto este confirmara la hora de su llegada al puerto, sabia que él hotel recibía cables cada hora desde el barco anunciándole el tiempo de llegada, ya que en estos generalmente venia algún huésped al cual debían recibir; la persona que lo llamo confirmo el arribo para dentro de dos horas, desde ese momento hasta ahora no ha dejado de sentirse nervioso, llamo de inmediato a Candy para que empezara a prepararse mientras él hacia lo mismo. Una hora después se encontraban en el lobby del Palace esperando por el auto que el hotel había puesto a su disposición, las calles a esa hora estaban libres de transito por lo que les fue fácil llegar hasta el puerto, entraron a este y tomaron asiento en la sala de espera donde George les había reservado unos asientos.

Cuando la sirena del barco rompió el silencio que reinaba a esa hora en el puerto los nervios en ambos se dispararon, el joven quien se encontraba caminando se detuvo en seco en ese momento y se dirigió al gran ventanal del puerto, la oscuridad y la neblina no dejaba ver el barco sin embargo se podía sentir en el ambiente la proximidad de este. La rubia se coloco de pie y se acerco a su hermano, esforzándose por visualizar al trasatlántico pero le resultaba imposible con esa bruma tan densa que envolvía todo a su alrededor, después de varios minutos vieron salir al personal del puerto hasta donde se encontraban ubicados los remolcadores y comenzaron a trabajar en ellos, poco a poco la neblina se fue dispersando a medida que el sonido de la sirena se dejaba escuchar con mas insistencia y retumbaba en todo el lugar, ellos no se movieron de donde se encontraban y cuando consiguieron ver la figura del barco antes sus ojos sus corazones se dispararon en una carrera frenética, minuto a minuto el reencuentro con los italianos estaba mas cerca. Candy se ajusto el abrigo para resguardarse del frío, no se había percatado de la puerta que habían dejado abierta a un lado de ellos hasta que una corriente de aire frio entro al lugar.

- ¿Cuánto tardaran en dar la orden a los pasajeros para desembarcar? – Pregunto sin mirar a Albert, con apenas un hilo de voz.

- Después que el barco entre a puerto… mas o menos diez minutos – Contesto el rubio sin apartar la mirada de este.

- ¿Tendremos que esperar aquí? – Pregunto la chica mirando a su hermano.

- A menos que desees subir al barco – Contesto Albert mirándola divertido.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza y el hizo lo mismo, esto sirvió para relajarlos a ambos, el joven paso su brazo por los hombros y la abrazo, ella rodeo con los suyos la cintura del chico, esos los ayudaría a sobrellevar la espera. Vieron pasar a unos hombres con cámaras y credenciales que mostraban al personal de seguridad, seguramente periodistas que deseaban tener la primicia de la llegada del trasatlántico.

- Parece que rompió el record del Mauretania – Dijo la chica en tono casual.

- Por la algarabía que esta haciendo para anunciar su entrada es lo mas probable… les tocara comprar sirena nueva después de esta llegada – Acoto él manteniendo el entusiasmo.

Las gaviotas comenzaron a rodear el gran coloso y los rayos del sol se abrían paso tímidamente entre la espesa neblina para iluminarlo, las calderas aun seguían expulsando humo pero su velocidad era mínima, dejándose arrastrar por los remolques que lo ayudaban a entrar a puerto, las luces de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a disparar en dirección al barco, la cubierta se encontraba repleta de personas que admiraban la ciudad. Los hermanos deseaban salir y estar junto a la rampa de desembarque pero los trabajadores del puerto mantenían el acceso a la misma restringida, varias personas se unieron a ellos junto al ventanal para apreciar al Majestic en su entrada triunfal, al fin atraco en puerto y la sirena retumbo de nuevo en todo el lugar haciendo estremecer los enormes vitrales del viejo edificio, al tiempo que lanzaba luces de véngala, cintas de colores y globos entre otros. Al fin había llegado el momento que tanto habían esperado, los pasajeros comenzaron a descender del barco en medio de un ambiente de jubilo.

Los rubios caminaron hasta la entrada del lugar lograron salir hasta el área de desembarque, mezclándose entre personas que bajaban de este y otras que llegaban para recibir a sus familiares, comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar evitando tropezar con mas de un pasajero que se encontraban muy efusivo, muchos aun llevaban copas de champagne en sus manos y hacían sonar los escandalosos pitos, los hermanos se miraban y sonreían desconcertados.

Al fin habían logrado llegar hasta la rampa y comenzaron a abrirse paso para bajar del barco, paseaban su mirada por todo el lugar en busco de los Andley, pero no lograban distinguirlos entre tantas personas, la chica se tensaba pensado que tal vez el barco había llegado muy temprano y por eso no estaban allí o que quizás no pudieron viajar y enviaron a alguien mas a buscarlos, respiro profundamente para calmar los nervios que hacían estrago dentro de ella. Su hermano intentaba seguir el paso sin tener un traspié a causa de la confusión que aun reinaba en el lugar, la sujetaba de la mano y miraba de vez en cuando sobre su hombro para saber que estaba bien. Faltando pocos metros para llegar a la entrada del puerto sus ojos se encontraron con unos celestes que reconoció de inmediato, el hecho de tener una estatura considerable les facilito el trabajo de deambular por varios minutos en medio de la multitud.

- Nos están esperando – Menciono el castaño captando la atención de su hermana.

- ¿Dónde? – Inquirió la chica buscando con la mirada.

- Ya los veras – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Ya los encontré – Le hizo saber Albert a la rubia con una sonrisa.

- No los veo… ¿Dónde están? – Pregunto ansiosa.

- Estamos cerca – Respondió el rubio y le hizo una seña al italiano en vista que seria casi imposible avanzar hasta ellos.

Este la entendió y le respondió de la misma manera, ambos optaron por no apresurar el paso y esperar a que la gente comenzara a dispersarse, después de un minuto el camino estaba mas despejado, entonces el chico le murmuro algo a su hermana y ella enfoco la mirada en ellos. Albert hizo lo mismo con rubia y ella ubico de inmediato la mirada donde él indicaba, los cuatros dejaron ver hermosas sonrisa.

Los caballeros fueron los primeros en caminar ya que ellas se encontraban congeladas ante la imagen, de pronto sintieron sus piernas temblar e inconscientemente sabían que no lograrían dar un paso hasta ellos, sus corazones latían desbocados y sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder evitarlo, la emoción crecía dentro de ellas de manera desproporcionada. El castaño se acerco dejando a su hermana en el lugar que ocupaba, mientras el rubio hizo lo mismo y camino al encuentro de la italiana.

- Fabrizio – Lo saludo el americano en cuanto se cruzaron.

- Albert – Respondió este al saludo y continuo hasta la rubia.

Los últimos pasos los dio casi corriendo, en ese momento ella logro reaccionar y también corrió para encontrarse con él, quien la amarro en un abrazo elevándola del suelo. Sus corazones latía con fuerza y sus cuerpos temblaban ligeramente ante la emoción que los embargaba, él la apretó aun mas, enterrando el rostro en sus rizos dorados que reflejaban la luz del sol en ese instante, segundos después se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, de nuevo el azul zafiro se fundía en el verde esmeralda, la emoción se desbordo de sus pechos y se fundieron un beso único e infinito, entregándose a las exquisitas caricias que el uno le brindaba al otro, suaves roces de labios que poco a poco comenzaron a exigir mas y mas, sus bocas se abrieron, sus leguas comenzaron ese extraordinario y sublime vaivén que los elevaba a un estado de placidez que no lograban encontrar en nada mas que en esta cercanía que tenían ahora, las caricias fueron dando paso a la rendición de cualquier pensamiento coherente, todo a su alrededor desapareció y nada mas fueron conscientes de la necesidad de dejar libre este deseo y este amor que los envolvía en un maravilloso sueño de luces y colores.

Cuando el rubio llego hasta ella se miraron un segundo y después se unieron en un abrazo que alejo de inmediato todos los miedos que los habían atormentado durante las semanas pasadas, ella dejo libre un par de lagrimas que él limpio con sus pulgares, para luego darle un beso en cada mejillas con una ternura que le resulto infinita a ella, se sujeto de él y subió para también besar las mejillas del rubio, con absoluta delicadeza, apenas roces de labios, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados ante los maravillosos toque que se prodigaban y sus bocas se buscaron casi por instinto encontrándose en un beso que comenzó con toque sutiles y tiernos y poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza, dejando libre la necesidad de saber que esto no era un sueño, que estaban juntos de nuevo. Él deslizaba una mano por la espalda de la chica mientras acariciaba la nuca de ella con la otra e intensificaba el beso, ella le respondía de igual manera, enredando sus dedos en las hebras doradas, acariciando suavemente el cuello y la nuca de él mientras se dejaba llevar por esta danza de deseo y ternura que el rubio le marcaba, elevándola a un estado de felicidad perfecto, como solo encontraba a su lado, en sus brazos, escuchando el latir de su corazón, fundiéndose en los besos y derritiéndose ante las caricias de este; sus almas giraban y giraban en un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones, ese que tanto habían extrañado y ahora tenían de nuevo entre sus manos, embriagándolos por completo.

Sumidos en los besos ninguno se percato de las luces de las cámaras que se disparaban cerca de ellos, sin embargo no pudieron evitar ser sacados del mágico momento por la ola de aplausos que se desato en torno a ellos. Mujeres, hombres y niños aplaudían con efusividad a las parejas que se expresaban su amor como en las grandes novelas románticas; poco a poco se fueron separaron, encontrándose con esas miradas brillantes que no tenían que decir nada mas para saber lo que sus corazones sentían. Los primeros en comenzar a caminar fueron Candy y Fabrizio quienes se encontraban mas cerca de la puerta que daba a la salida, el joven tomó a la rubia de la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa de esas que podían robarse todos sus suspiros de un golpe se encamino a un lugar menos concurrido.

Albert y Fransheska se abrazaron de nuevo, otro beso tierno y dulce, solo un roce, después una sonrisa cómplice que mantenía sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Él rodeo la cintura de la chica con un brazo y ella hizo lo mismo, salieron de allí llenos de felicidad y sin lograr disimular la emoción que los embargaba, bajo la mirada de los curiosos y las damas que suspiraban ante las escenas que acababan de ver. Caminaron para buscar el auto, esquivando a la multitud que aun se encontraba en el lugar a la espera de sus familiares.

Llegaron hasta el vehículo, en este ya se encontraban Candy y Fabrizio, la rubia acariciaba con ternura una mejilla del chico y le sonreía mientras él tenia la otra mano de ella en los labios y la besaba, cerrando los ojos antes el suave toque que ella le brindaba, la había extrañado tanto que aun no creía verdad todo esto, el miedo que minutos atrás lo había embargado se esfumo en cuanto se vio en esos ojos verdes que eran el regalo mas hermoso que la vida le había entregado.

Después de un minuto los caballeros dejaron a las dos chicas en el auto mientras se disponían a buscar el equipaje, que solo esperaba por las credenciales que llevaba el italiano para ser entregado, el personal de la línea lo llevo hasta el auto y después de esto salieron rumbo al Palace donde se quedarían hasta el día de mañana que salía su tren a Chicago, durante el trayecto los italianos le informaron a los rubios como había resultado la travesía desde Southampton. En algunas ocasiones la mirada del castaño se perdió en las calles de la urbe, un sentimiento extraño se comenzaba a alojar en su pecho por lo que decidió centrar su vista en la rubia, quien le sonreía y le regalaba caricias llenas de amor.

Llegaron al hotel y enseguida fueron recibidos por los botones que se encargaron de las maletas de los italianos, Albert camino hasta la recepción y volvió con un par de llaves las cuales entrego a Fransheska y a Fabrizio. Aunque renuentes a separarse tuvieron que hacerlo por un par de horas, la tensión de la noche anterior y la falta de sueño empezaba a hacer estragos en ellos, el rubio pidió servicio de habitación y compartieron en el comedor de su suite un desayuno ligero, después de eso decidieron subir a descansar y encontrarse de nuevo para el almuerzo y salir a recorrer las calles de Nueva York.

* * *

_**No sabes cómo necesito tu voz;  
necesito tus miradas  
aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban,  
necesito tu paz interior;  
necesito la luz de tus labios  
! Ya no puedo... seguir así !  
...Ya... No puedo  
mi mente no quiere pensar  
no puede pensar nada más que en ti.  
Necesito la flor de tus manos  
aquella paciencia de todos tus actos  
con aquella justicia que me inspiras  
para lo que siempre fue mi espina  
mi fuente de vida se ha secado  
con la fuerza del olvido...  
me estoy quemando;  
aquello que necesito ya lo he encontrado  
pero aún !Te sigo extrañando.**_

_**Lo que necesito de ti. Mario Benedetti.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	88. Capitulo 30 parte 4

**Hola chics aqui les dejo la ultima parte del capitulo 30 ya el domingo les colgare las dos primeras partes del capitulo 31, esto ya esta mas que adelantado, pero tambien hay muchas cosas por aclarar. **

**Galaxy: Si Luciano no actuo de la mejor manera, pero es que estaba en un punto donde ni siquiera podia pensar, ahora si no tienen duda de que él sabe que el que esta con ellos no es su hijo, creo que llegado el momento de que todo salga a la luz entederas un poco su comportamiento, ya que el solo esta lleno de culpa porque fallo en un momento como padre, pues creyo que estaba actuando de la mejor manera, a veces como padre nos equivocamos.  
**

**Capitulo 30**

**Cuarta parte.**

Marión despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos, ante la luz del sol colándose por el ventanal de la habitación, los cerro casi inmediatamente al tiempo que una sonrisa florecía en sus labios, colocándose de medio lado dándole la espalda al resplandor que la encegueció por segundos, abrió nuevamente los parpados, recorriendo lentamente con su mirada la habitación, realmente era hermosa, el contraste del beige, blanco y terracota claro, la hacían sumamente cálida, miro el reloj en la mesa de noche, el cual marcaba las ocho y diez de la mañana, seguidamente su mirada se poso en el florero de porcelana marfil con rosas rosadas, acomodo un poco la almohada debajo de su cabeza para estar mas cómoda, percatándose en ese momento que la cama era resguarda por cuatro pilares los cuales estaban adornados por un dosel de un blanco impecable al igual que las sabanas, llevo su mano hasta la fina tela acariciándola y apreciando las transparencia de esta, nunca había visto una habitación tan hermosa pero sobre todo tan lujosa, recuerda la de su casa en Amiens, la cual apenas si las paredes estaban pintadas, una pequeña cama que compartía con Meredith su hermana menor, las sabanas de algodón de la mas baja calidad, las cuales no cubrían el frio en invierno, perdió la cuanta de cuantas veces paso las noches titiritando de frio al tiempo que le daba calor a su hermanita de seis años, movió lentamente la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos tristes y se concentro en el presente dejando libre un suspiro, ante la felicidad que la embargaba, el hecho de ser Marión Di Carlo, como Dios y la Ley manda, sabia que hay estaba, podía sentir a su esposo, dormido a su lado, estaba tranquilo, por la respiración acompasada, ya su vista se había acostumbrado a la claridad de la habitación por lo que se volvió, el vestido le incomodaba, no sabe como logro dormir con el puesto, su mirada se instalo en el perfil de su esposo y como ya sabia estaba profundamente dormido, le encantaba verlo así, lo sabia en paz, sin ninguna pesadilla atormentándolo, el cabello en ligero desorden, le crecía sumamente rápido, llevo una de sus manos para acariciarlo, le encantaba brindarle a sus dedos la suavidad de las hebras castañas, las cejas masculinamente pobladas, la nariz de un perfil perfecto, además de una mandíbula que hacia en ella despertar sus mas bajas pasiones, una mandíbula sumamente tentadora, cubierta por la barba que siempre crecía prolijamente, los labios, esos labios que arrebatan deseo y el querer apoderarse de ellos sin pedir permiso como si fuera la peor de las delincuentes, percatándose en ese momento de que por primera vez lo veía dormir vestido, pero seguro en medio del sueño se había desabrochado la camisa, encontrándose ella con una gran sorpresa sin aun creérselo admiraba un abdomen perfectamente marcado, sin duda no dejaba de sorprenderla, se mordió el labio inferior y llevo su mano hasta el torso masculino, apenas con las yemas de sus dedos dibujo cuidadosamente cada musculo que sobresalía tentadoramente y que le daban paso a una planicie perfecta en el vientre solo adornado por una venas que apenas si se apreciaban, acostada de lado mientras se apoyaba con el codo en la cama para tener un mejor despliegue visual al tiempo que sonreía y se moría de ganas porque despertara y la hiciera suya sino terminaría por volverse loca, un poco mas de un mes sin sentir la pasión de su esposo invadiendo su ser, ese que le estaba gritando que no podría aguantar por mas tiempo.

Él despertó risueño ante los toques, parpadeo un par de veces y anclo su mirada en la de ella, los ojos de Fabrizio en las mañanas normalmente eran sumamente claros, pero esta mañana los dominaba un gris intenso, llevo una de sus manos hasta la cara de la rubia para acariciarla tiernamente por unos segundos, ante el toque ella cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro para luego morderse una vez mas el labio inferior, en ese momento la mano masculina que reposaba tiernamente sobre la mejilla de ella intensifico el toque con una presión que podía desarmar de deseo, la dirigió a la nuca de ella haciéndola bajar, paso la punta de la lengua por los labios de Marion, haciendo que ella inmediatamente soltara un jadeo, mientras él repetía la acción con extrema lentitud, antes que volviera hacerlo ella paso la suya por su labios para saborear la humedad, y él lo hizo una vez mas atentando contra la cordura de la joven quien abrió un poco su boca esperando la invasión, pero él no desesperaba solo acaricio una vez mas con su lengua los labios de ella y esta vez roso la de la rubia, quien succiono suavemente la de él, rodeo pausadamente con su lengua la de ella quien la mantenía al borde de los labios, con movimientos agónicos apenas succionaba, para luego con la punta de su lengua delinear los labios de la rubia, posándose en las comisuras, dejándole tiempo y espacio a que masajeara la de ella contra la de él y en un instante sumamente impredecible hizo el beso sumamente intenso, voraz, lento y rápido, rápido y lento, abrasador, posesivo, ella no se dio cuenta en que momento abandono su boca y coloco las manos en la cintura de ella sentándola a ahorcajadas encima de él, quedando casi sepultado entre vuelos, tul y encajes.

- Creo que deberías primero deshacerte de este vestido… - Dijo ella con la voz ronca, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la espalda para desbotonar los botones de perlas.

- Déjame ayudarte – Reconociendo apenas la voz de su esposo, llevando nuevamente las manos a la cintura de ella y depositándola en la cama boca abajo él se ubico encima de ella dejándola en medio de sus rodillas, terminando de quitarse la camisa rápidamente, empezó a desabotonar lentamente mientras que con sus labios recorría la nívea piel que iba descubriendo cada botón al desabrocharse torturando de placer a Marión demostrándole con esto que era el dueño de su cuerpo, incendiándola a cada roce, haciéndola vibrar al sentir el tibio aliento, mezclarse con la humedad que dejaban sus besos en espalda y hombros, regalándole un nuevo universo con el viaje de sus labios.

Logro con manos expertas deshacerse por completo del vestido dejando a la vista el ajuar el cual hizo que sus ganas aumentaran tanto hasta hacerlo arder de deseo, sus ojos se oscurecieron aun mas ¿Cómo si fuese posible? Pero al mismo tiempo brillaron como nunca antes, la volvió de frente a él manteniéndola en medio de sus rodillas, mientras la admiraba detenidamente dejando libres jadeos roncos mientras sus manos moldeaban la figura de su esposa, enfundada en el blanco corsé, ella acariciaba el rostro de él con manos temblorosas apreciando el sonrojo por el carnal deseo que lo embargaba, apartando los cabellos para que dejaran apreciar mejor esos ojos que tanto amaba, bajo lentamente sus manos y se deshizo lánguidamente de una de las medias, mientras ella se sentía hervir él la hacia esperar, necesitaba que la tomara y le hiciera el amor, pero Fabrizio solo disfrutaba y alargaba los segundos, ella se arqueaba de placer al tiempo que las manos de él quemaban uno de sus muslos retirando la otra media.

- Fabri… Fabri. – Decía aferrándose a las sabanas y su pecho quería explotar el corsé, él solo respondió con un ronco gruñido. – Me estas… me estas torturando… no puedo… no puedo… - Decía con la voz agitada al tiempo que enrollaba sus piernas en las caderas del joven quien estaba soltando las cintas del corsé.

- Si puedes… - Jalándola por los brazos incorporándola para sacar la prenda lográndolo con éxito y lanzándola a alguna parte de la habitación, ella no espero más y fue quien se quito rápidamente la única prenda que le quedaba, mientras él casi se arrancaba los pantalones, de rodillas en la cama solo vasto un brazo de él para rodear la cintura de ella y elevarla, mientras Marión con desesperación encarcelo al joven con sus piernas, mirándose a los ojos, besándose, mordiéndose, entendiendo ese lenguaje que la lujuria habla por ellos, matando esa ansiedad, la necesidad, despertando con esto las ganas de llorar ante tal grado de excitación, los cuerpo sudados, el tenia las rodillas adoloridas ante tal posición, mas el peso de ella por lo que la deposito en la cama, dejando la rubia el espacio perfecto entre sus piernas para recibirlo al tiempo que se aferraba con su manos al dosel de la cama.

Fabrizio tomó a su esposa y le hizo el amor, con esas ganas que ella hacia desbordar en él, entregándose en un torbellino de ternura, furia, pasión, amor, arrebato, descontrol… ese en el que no le importaba un después, solo el instante, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de esto para con su salud, si moría haciéndole el amor de esa manera, bien sabia que valía la pena, pero Dios lo ayudaba a soportar cada vez que se entregaba a su esposa, dándole todo de si, hasta el ultimo aliento antes de caer nuevamente a tierra para seguir amándola en los momentos en que las caricias pasan de ser ardientes y posesivas a estas colmadas de ternura, mostrándose uno al otro las mejores de sus sonrisas cansadas de satisfacción.

Después de experimentar la explosión de los cuerpos pasaron al baño, ella salió primero colocándose solo un camisón blanco, para organizar un poco la habitación ya que apenas saliera Fabrizio se dispondría a pedir algo de comida, coloco el vestido con sumo cuidado en el respaldo de una silla cuando apareció su esposo con una toalla blanca alrededor de sus caderas, mostrándole una brillante sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió de la misma manera mientras caminaba y subía a la cama sentándose sobre sus piernas cruzadas, tomando de la mesa de noche un envase con crema y depositaba en la palma de sus manos mientras admiraba a Fabrizio quien se peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

- Excelente sorpresa… me has hecho trampas ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba ejercitándote? – Acoto con reproche.

- Porque dejaría de ser una sorpresa… no tengo un castillo, pero al menos recupere el torso de tu príncipe… - Dijo sonriente, ella lo admiro de la misma manera a los ojos, pero su vista bajo al abdomen masculino posándose en este e inmediatamente sus ojos se oscurecieron por los deseos que sus pensamientos estaban forjando, trazar con su lengua cada musculo en este, morderlo, besarlo… adoraba eso de su esposo.

La burbuja de pasión en la que se encontraba fue reventada por un llamado a la puerta, se bajo de la cama y se disponía a abrir con una sonrisa cuando Fabrizio la detuvo.

- Deja que yo atienda. – Depositándole un beso en los labios. – Seguro es un hombre y si te ve así me moriría de celos y peor aun si al menos posa su mirada en ti por mas de tres segundos… pues nos botarían por haberle destrozado la cara. – Le dijo en un susurro.

- Fabrizio por favor… no es para tanto… además como vas a abrir en toalla… - Él se alzo de hombro en un gesto despreocupado. – Bueno… como tú digas. – Encaminándose al baño y desde el umbral continúo. – Me voy a quedar aquí, porque si es una mujer igual nos botarían… por dejarla calva. – Dijo amenazadoramente y él le mostro una brillante sonrisa, seguidamente abrió la puerta y el botones de unos sesenta años esperaba, al cual le ordeno algo liviano para el desayuno, no podían comer nada pesado ni difícil de digerir, ya que necesitaban sus cuerpos lo mas dispuestos posible para el maratón de amor que tendrían durante el día y parte del siguiente.

Central Park lucía esplendido en esta época del año, vestido en maravillosos tonos dorados, rojos y amarillos, parecía el paisaje de un cuento de hadas, las luces del sol de media tarde se filtraban a través de las altas ramas de los arboles que se movían al compas de la suave brisa, creando un espectáculo de luces y colores asombroso. Ellos caminaban agarrados de las manos, dedicándose sonrisas y miradas llenas de amor y ternura, sumidos en un estado de armonía perfecto, ajenos a todo a su alrededor, flotando dentro de esa burbuja que solo el amor es capaz de crear.

- Este lugar es hermoso Albert ¡Me encanta! – Expreso ella emocionada volviéndose para mirar al rubio quien le sonreía.

- No sabes cuan feliz me hace eso, tenerte aquí es maravilloso mi vida, no puedo creer que estés aquí Fran – Menciono acariciándole una mejilla – Es como un sueño, un sueño del cual no deseo despertar jamás – Agrego amarrándola en un abrazo.

- Es nuestro sueño… cerremos bien todas las puertas para que nadie pueda despertarnos – Indico la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos grises y rodeaba el cuello del rubio con sus brazos.

Él bajo muy despacio y deposito un beso tierno y prolongado en sus labios, apenas roces llenos de calidez. Ella suspiro ante la caricia y bajo las manos deslizándolas por la espalda de él con suavidad mientras abría la boca muy despacio para hacer esta entrega mas intima, lo cual acepto el rubio de inmediato pues se moría por besarla de esta manera de nuevo. Sin preocuparse por las personas que pudiesen verlos ya que se encontraban en un lugar del parque bastante alejado, un lugar especial que les brindaba la privacidad que necesitaban; de pronto una ráfaga de viento llego hasta ellos creando una hermosa lluvia de hojas doradas a su alrededor haciendo espirales. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y se abrazo más a él hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, mientras Albert le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello.

- Extrañaba tanto sentirme así… extrañaba tanto tu calor, tus besos, tus caricias – Menciono subiendo la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Yo me encontraba igual amor, sentía que el aire se hacia cada vez mas pesado y me costaba un mundo respirar… te has vuelto vital para mi Fransheska, todos los días rogaba al tiempo que pasase rápido para poder verme en tus ojos de nuevo – Expreso tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, luego busco sus labios y dejo caer sobre ellos una lluvia de besos que dieron paso a uno mucho mas intenso, esos que los dejaban sin aliento y hacían que sus corazones se disparasen desbocados dentro del pecho.

Se separaron por un minuto con las miradas brillantes y sonrientes, la brisa se hizo mas fuerte y miles de hojas se movían de un lugar a otro envolviéndolos, se concentraron en apreciar el mágico espectáculo, ella dejo ver una sonrisa amplia que iluminaba su mirada sacando destellos hermosos a ese gris que él adoraba, levanto los ojos para ver como las hojas caían en medio de una danza, perfectamente sincronizadas en el centro de los rayos del sol.

- Te amo – Le susurro Albert al oído para luego trazar un camino por su mejilla hasta sus labios, ella dejo libre un suspiro y cerro los ojos mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven, él la rodeo con sus brazos y tomó de nuevo su boca en un beso intenso y largo que los sumió en medio de un placer único, ese que solo encontraban estando juntos.

Él se notaba taciturno, aunque caminaba junto a ella con sus manos entrelazadas y a ratos le daba un beso en la mejilla o le acariciaba el cabello, la rubia podía sentir que algo le preocupaba, justificaba su actitud pues no era fácil reponerse después de todo lo que les había tocado pasar, mucho menos dejando a sus padres tan lejos y peor aun sin tener la certeza que se encontraban a salvo, podía percibir el peso que se posaba sobre él y eso la preocupaba.

- Me encantaría ser uno de tus pensamientos – Menciono en tono casual para captar su atención.

Él se volvió para mirarla, le dedico una sonrisa pero no logro ocultar el desconcierto en sus ojos, la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo fundiéndose con ella en un abrazo que prolongo por varios minutos, entre caricias sutiles, dulces y tiernos besos la rubia fue alejando de él ese peso que tenia sobre sus hombros. Sus manos se deslizaron por la amplia y fuerte espalda del castaño mientras las manos de él estaban en el cuello de ella acariciando con sus pulgares sus mejillas y acoplándose en un beso que cada vez exigía más.

- Vales mucho mas que cualquier de mis pensamientos Candy, eres lo que deseo, lo que amo, lo que necesito… eres todo mi vida – Expreso con voz ronca por la emoción que este intercambio despertaba en él.

- Y tú lo eres todo para mi Fabrizio… sé que es difícil apartar de ti la preocupación por tus padres, pero no me gusta verte tan perturbado, amor ten fe por favor, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, ya veras que dentro de pocos todos están juntos de nuevo y a salvo de cualquier peligro – Indicó ella con ternura mientras le apartaba unos mechones de la frente y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Eso intento mi vida, pero no es tan sencillo… me siento responsable por Fran, por mis padres, Candy ellos son lo único que tengo en el mundo, sin ellos nada tendría sentido… - La joven lo detuvo colocando un dedo sobre los labios de él.

- Nada malo pasara… y tú hiciste lo mejor por todos no debes angustiarte mas por ello, estoy segura que esto ha sido lo mejor Fabrizio… sé que es complicado para ti amor, pero dale un poco de tiempo para que todo vuelva a su curso, además también me tienes a mi, yo estoy aquí para ti siempre amor no olvides eso nunca por favor – Dijo con convicción.

- Gracias Candy, gracias por todo lo que me das… no te imaginas la paz que le brindas a mi alma, con solo tenerte a mi lado me siento seguro, fuerte y dispuesto a luchar contra todo eso que busque hacernos daño… tú logras tranquilizarme, me estabilizas – Dijo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y hundía su rostro en los rizos dorados de la chica.

- Tú me das lo mismo Fabrizio… le das luz y paz a mi mundo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento de tenerte a mi lado, te juro que hubiese deseado que las circunstancias fuesen distintas amor… pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de tenerte aquí, tal vez suene egoísta, pero es la mas grande de las verdades. – Menciono perdiéndose en el zafiro que brillaba.

- Yo también estoy feliz de estar junto a ti mi vida y es verdad todo esto es muy complicado, debo confesarte que la idea de viajar hasta América huyendo de todo esto me molesto muchísimo y hasta rechace hacerlo, me parecía absurdo que fuese a nosotros a los que nos tocase abandonar Florencia como ladrones siendo los delincuentes otros… pero debía poner por encima de todo la seguridad de Fransheska, si ese miserable hubiese logrado lo que se proponía, si le hubiese hecho daño a mi hermana por mi terquedad no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca – Dijo con una mezcla de rabia y miedo reflejado en su rostro.

- Albert me conto algo de los sucedido… pero no todo, por la tensión que había en él sabia que era mucho mas grave, mi hermano casi se volvía loco con todo esto Fabrizio, así que entiendo tu impotencia y tu angustia, créeme cuando te digo que por ahora esto es lo mejor… ya después todo volverá a la normalidad. – Esbozo la rubia para alentarlo.

- Eso fue lo que me convenció… la desesperación que mi padre y mi madre vivían, sus palabras me hicieron ver que seguramente Albert atravesaba por lo mismo o por algo mucho peor, si yo que estaba junto a Fran me sentía impotente y lleno de rabia por todo lo que estaba sucediendo no dudo que él también hubiese estado igual, me puse en su lugar y la sola idea de pensar que algo pudiese dañarte me torturaba, no podía negarme Candy… hubiese sido injusto para todos, pero también deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ese hombre pagara por lo que le hizo a Fran, el miserable intento matarla – Su voz se quebró y la rubia le acaricio el pecho para aliviar la tensión en él, pero no pudo evitar que su mano temblara ante la noticia, el castaño respiro y continuo – Si hubiésemos llegado minutos después seguramente él se la hubiese llevado o aun peor… no logro sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de mi hermana inconsciente en medio del jardín, con el rostro pálido… y la marca del golpe que le dio en la mejilla ese malnacido y las de su cuello – Dijo y las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Hasta ahora no se atrevía hablar de esto con alguien mas, delante de sus padres se mostro fuerte y seguro, pero la verdad es que el miedo que lo invadió en ese momento aun lejos del peligro que podía representar Enzo Martoglio lo seguía torturando, no se arrepiente de haberlo dejado con vida, pues no merecía caer al mismo nivel de ese asesino miserable, pero eso no impedía que aun temiera por la seguridad de su familia.

- Debes calmarte Fabrizio, mi amor ya las cosas pasaron… yo no sabia cuan grave había sido la situación, Albert me lo oculto de seguro para no preocuparme – Expreso mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda para consolarlo.

Él chico se llevo una mano a la cara para limpiar las lágrimas en esta con rapidez, y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, deseaba llenarse de la calidez que la rubia le ofrecía, junto a ella el mundo parecía distinto, mejor.

Ella también llevo las manos hasta las mejillas de él y las acaricio con ternura mientras le sonreía, después busco sus labios depositando en ellos besos sutiles y dulces, intentando con cada caricia hacerle entender que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría para él siempre, sin necesidad de palabras, logro calmarlo y alejar de él esa sombra que amenazaba con cubrirlo y turbarlo. Caminaron hasta una de las bancas cercanas y tomaron asiento en esta, él rodeo los hombros de la chica con su brazo y la acomodo sobre su pecho, mientras le daba besos en la frente, las mejillas, los labios.

Esa noche sintiéndose más relajados aceptaron la invitación de los americanos para cenar en el restaurante del hotel y después salir a bailar a algún club de moda; deseaban aprovechar el tiempo en Nueva York, ya que al día siguiente saldrían al mediodía para Chicago. Cuando los caballeros, quienes ya se encontraban en el bar del restaurante compartiendo una copa, vieron entrar a sus compañeras al lugar quedaron hechizados por la imagen de las dos mujeres, lucían bellísimas, unos a ángeles; sus cuerpos perfectamente ceñidos por los vestidos, optaron llevar el cabello recogido aportándole un toque mas sobrio y distinguido a su apariencia, el maquillaje discreto y al mismo tiempo resaltaba sus facciones.

- Buenas noches – Saludo la rubia con una sonrisa para ambos y después se acerco hasta su novio quien le extendió un brazo para acercarla a él.

- Te ves hermosa – Menciono llevándose una mano de la rubia a los labios para besarla.

- Buenas noches princesa, luces bellísima – Dijo Albert acercándose hasta la castaña quien lo recibió con una sonrisa amplia y la mirada brillante.

- Gracias, tu también luces muy guapo – Indicó la italiana tomando el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía.

Pasaron al restaurante y siendo ubicados de inmediato en la mesa asignada a los Andley, los presentes en las mesas vecinas no pudieron escapar al embrujo que liberaban las chicas, inspirando palabras de admiración entre los caballeros y uno que otro comentario entre las damas, quienes disimuladamente pasaron la mirada por las figuras masculinas que despertaron su interés, muchas de ellas reconocieron al rubio pues no era un secreto para nadie de quien se trababa, con el castaño la situación fue contraria, aunque la imagen del chico era imponente, atractiva y muy interesante no recordaban haberlo visto antes, pero mas de una logro ver en este algo que les resultaba conocido… como si ya lo hubiesen visto en algún lado.

La cena transcurrió entre comentarios alegres, sonrisas y miradas enamoradas, todos buscaban evitar el tema de los sucedido en Florencia y París; conscientes que este era muy importante y debía de ser mencionado en algún momento, pero no ahora. Después de la cena salieron del restaurante disponiéndose a continuar la velada en un club muy prestigioso recomendado por el gerente del Palace, el rubio pidió el auto que le habían asignado y marcharon hacia este. El lugar era realmente hermoso, en tonos blancos, caobas y rojos, se asemejaba a un club ingles, cuando el magnate dio su nombre en la entrada enseguida fueron ubicados en uno de los privados del lugar, dejando en el perchero los abrigos que los cubrían del frío que comenzaba a reinar en la ciudad, pero que aquí no eran necesarios, ya los esperaba una botella de champagne por disposición del gerente del hotel donde se hospedaban quien había hecho las reservaciones. Tomaron asiento, alrededor de la mesa redonda de caoba rojo, los muebles eran de piel oscura a modo de sofá, dándose un estilo mas relajado al lugar, pero sin perder ese sello de distinción ingles, quedaron las parejas una frente a la otra. Albert sirvió las copas y una a una fue extendiéndoselas a los presentes.

- Quiero brindar por este reencuentro, por esta felicidad que me embarga teniéndote a mi lado y porque deseo que esta noche sea especial… para todos – Agrego paseando su mirada de la castaña hacia Candy y Fabrizio.

- Yo también deseo sumarme a la celebración de Albert, estoy realmente feliz de tenerlos aquí… y aunque es por una temporada, espero que sea tan maravillosa como la que nos brindaron ustedes cuando estuvimos en Italia – Indicó la rubia con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- La verdad nosotros no tenemos como agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo… - Hablaba Fabrizio cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.

- No tienen nada que agradecer, para nosotros es un placer tenerlos aquí… por el tiempo que deseen quedarse, siempre serán bienvenidos – Dijo fijando su mirada en la italiana.

- Nosotros nos sentimos muy complacidos y agradecidos, solo esperamos no volverlos locos durante nuestra estadía – Acoto en tono divertido para aligerar la tensión que se estaba instalando, pues era casi inevitable tocar el tema de lo ocurrido.

Los demás dejaron libre una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de ella, aprovechando el momento para relajarse, alejar los miedos y los fantasmas que aun los perturbaban. Chocaron las copas al tiempo que sonreía, sus miradas se cruzaron prometiendo en silencio que por esta noche ese asunto quedaría relegado a otro plano, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la velada. Después de un par de copas y algunos chistes sobre las anécdotas vividas en Europa durante la estancia de los americanos en esta su humor cambio por completo, entre risa y muestras de cariño pasaron los primeros minutos; la música que inundaba el lugar se hizo mas suave por lo cual Albert se volvió a mirar a su novia y le pidió bailar con él, la chica acepto de inmediato y salieron dejando a solas a sus hermanos.

Cuando Fabrizio los perdió de vista se acerco a la rubia y le acaricio el hombro con un par de dedos dibujando una línea desde este hasta su cuello, era tan sutil el toque que ella no pudo evitar liberar el suspiro que le provoco. El joven se acerco aun mas a ella y con sus labios hizo el mismo recorrido aspirando el perfume impregnado en la piel de la rubia, quien se estremeció y cerró los ojos, rodeo la cintura del chico con su brazo para acariciar la espalda de este.

- Me estaba muriendo por hacer esto – Susurro cerca de su oído para después besar ese lugar donde su pulso latía alocadamente.

- Bésame… Fabrizio bésame amor – Le pidió con un hilo de voz.

Él accedió de inmediato a la demanda de ella, llevo una mano hasta la cintura de la chica para volverla frente a él y pegarla a su cuerpo, con la otra se adueño de su nuca y busco sus labios adueñándose de ellos con premura, entrando a su boca demandante mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cuello. Ella se dejo llevar y entro lo que él pedía, abrió la boca para dejarlo llenar cada rincón de esta, su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada roce de sus lenguas y cada caricia que Fabrizio le brindaba, ahogando jadeos en la boca del joven se dispuso a seguir su ritmo, llevando sus manos hasta la espalda de él comenzó a deslizarlas con pasión por esta, siendo mas audaz las metió bajo el saco del joven y sus caricias ahora se afianzaba a cada musculo de él que se podía delinear perfectamente bajo la delgada tela de la camisa. Él la apretó aun mas contra si y elevo la mano que se encontraba en la espalda de la rubia para adueñarse de su cuello, acomodándose para acoplar su rostro al de ella y hacer mucho mas intimo el beso; sus cuerpos comenzaban a ser presas de un calor maravilloso y peligroso al mismo tiempo, el joven fue consciente de esto y muy despacio comenzó a separarse de ella, los besos se volvieron roces y las caricias menos posesivas, cuando abrió los ojos la imagen de la rubia hizo que la deseara aun mas, sus pechos subían y bajaban en un esfuerzo por tomar aire, sus labios rojos y entreabiertos lucían demasiado tentadores, las mejillas cubiertas de un rubor hermoso y los ojos cerrados; había soñado tantas veces con ella así que tenerla en este momento le parecía una fantasía.

- Candy… amor te amo, no te imaginas cuando había deseado esto, luces tan hermosa – Susurro contra los labios de la rubia que en ese momento abrió los ojos y estos se encontraban brillantes y oscuros – Me vuelves loco Candy – Agrego rozando sus labios con los de ella.

- Se… se suponía que serian ustedes quienes nos enloquecerían a nosotros – Esbozo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven.

Él dejo libre una carcajada y tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos la beso de nuevo, esta vez con mucha ternura, acariciando con los pulgares sus mejillas, solo roces de labios pero que igual la elevaban dentro de un vórtice de sensaciones maravillosas, llenando de calidez y amor su corazón que latía al mismo ritmo del de él.

La melodía envolvía todo el lugar y ellos se mecían al compás de esta, compartiendo suaves caricias, miradas y sonrisas. Él bajaba y se susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído aprovechando para aspirar su perfume y darle pequeños besos de los cuales solo los dos eran conscientes, ella por su parte suspiraba dejándole saber que le encantaba sentirse así, segura y amada junto a él, como tantas veces soñó en todo este tiempo, alejados y desesperados por verse, se sentía flotar. Albert comenzó a tararear la canción y ella también lo siguió.

- _**Nunca antes alguien ha sido más inolvidable**_– Le susurro el chico al oído acariciando su espalda.

-_**Y aun por siempre así permanecerás**_– Continuo ella compartiendo la caricia.

- _**Esa es la razón cariño, por la que es increíble que alguien tan inolvidable, piense que yo soy inolvidable también**_– Cantaron los dos al unisonó mientras se miraban y sonreían.

El abrazo se hizo mas estrecho y la música fue el complemento perfecto para el momento que compartían, intima y cálida haciéndolos disfrutar de la cercanía que esta les permitía, siguieron tarareando la canción, brindándose caricias, cuando esta termino sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce y sutil, que fue para ellos tan natural como respirar.

Los acordes cambiaron por unos mas movidos, varios de los presentes en el club fueron atraídos por este y por la melodiosa voz del joven cantante que se vislumbraba como una futura estrella, el señor Sinatra había adquirió cierto renombre en la ciudad de Nueva York y esta noche animaba la velada con esa chispa que lo caracterizaba. La italiana hizo un movimiento como de retirada cuando la música cambio pero el rubio fue mas rápido y jalándola con suavidad por un brazo la trajo de regreso a él, quien cerro su cintura con sus manos y comenzó a guiarla al ritmo de la melodía, ella lo miro entre sorprendida y divertida dejándose llevar por él.

_**Llévame volando a la luna, déjame jugar entre las estrellas… déjame ver como es la vida en Júpiter o Marte… en otras palabras toma mi mano… en otras palabras, querida, bésame…**_- Él cantaba con la mirada brillante, ella podía ver que sonreía, bajo para rozar los labios de la chica.

Ella los ofreció mientras acariciaba su espalda y sonreía ante la osadía de su novio, se veía tan hermoso que le fue imposible contener el suspiro que revoloteaba dentro de su pecho, su corazón latía emocionado, lleno de felicidad.

Albert se encontraba feliz, realmente feliz de tener a Fransheska a su lado, poder perder en sus maravillosos ojos grises, admirar su sonrisa y sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

En cuanto la música cambio la rubia se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano al chico, sus ojos buscaron en el escenario y confirmaron lo que los primeros acordes de la melodía le indicaban, con una amplia sonrisa se volvió hacia Fabrizio quien ya de pie junto a ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus manos, le daba un beso en el hombro para después salir rumbo a la pista de baile. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a un extremo de esta a Fransheska y Albert quienes compartían sonrientes y cómplices. Ellos se hicieron un lugar, cuando la voz del cantante se dejo escuchar en todo el recinto llenando de jubilo a los presentes, el castaño comenzó a guiar al compás de las notas a la rubia, ella sonreía llena de felicidad y emocionada de tenerlo a él allí, era como un sueño… no era mucho mejor que un sueño. Él la acerco a su cuerpo abrazándola y mostrándose como un verdadero experto, se acercaba a ella y le susurraba palabras de amor, acariciando su espalda, su mejilla, sonriendo.

- Me gusta esta canción – Expreso prestando atención a la primeras estrofas.

- Es hermosa… - Dijo ella quien la conocía muy bien – _**Llena mi corazón de canciones y déjame cantarlas para siempre y mas…**_- Entono una estrofa mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le dedico una sonrisa que iluminaba el azul de sus ojos, bajo y le dio un beso en el hombro, mientras giraba con ella al ritmo de la música, apretándola contra su pecho, sintiéndose libre del peso que le había tocado cargar durante los últimos veces, ella lo hacia libre y feliz, con tan solo sonreír y mirarlo lo hacia inmensamente feliz, solo ella.

- La reconozco, la escuche hoy dos veces… - Se detuvo para ubicar en su memoria la estrofa que seguía – Porque eres lo único que me importa, todo lo que idolatro y adoro… en otras palabras, por favor, se sincera… en otras palabras… en otras palabras… te amo – Esbozo el chico mostrándole una sonrisa a su novia.

Ella se quedo sorprendida y le dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa que él no logro evitar la tentación de darle un beso, Candy recompenso la hermosa estrofa que él le había dedicado compartiendo el beso con la misma devoción; aprovechando que todos los presentes estaban concentrados en la actuación del la orquesta o en sus propios acompañantes. El rubio también aprovecho la distracción para abrazar y besar a la italiana. Ella se encontraba tan emocionada como él, sus muestras de cariño la hacia sentirse como en un cuento de hadas, no tenia nada que envidiarle a las princesas de estos, pues justo ahora se encontraba entre los brazos del mas bello de todos los príncipes y lo mejor de esto es que era real y era suyo, completamente suyo.

Después de bailar un par de piezas mas regresaron hasta la mesa, de ellos se había alejado el sentimiento de pena casi por completo, gracias a la maravillosa sensación que despertaban los americanos en ellos; compartieron hasta entrada la madrugada cuando no les quedo mas remedio que regresar ya que mañana debían salir al mediodía para Chicago.

Ya en hotel subieron hasta sus habitaciones y en el pasillo se dieron su espacio para despedirse, aunque renuentes caminaron a una distancia prudente. El castaño abrazo la rubia y beso las mejillas de esta con suavidad, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba palabras de amor. Albert y Fransheska fueron más creativos, él se volvió dándole la espalda al italiano se besaron en los labios con ternura, se separaron mirándose a los ojos que hablaban por ambos.

- Disculpe señor podía regresarme a mi hermana – Menciono el castaño a sus espaldas.

- Por supuesto – Albert se volvió con una sonrisa, ante la mirada de reproche de su novia.

- ¿Alguien podría decirle a Fabrizio que en algunas ocasiones puede ser muy imprudente? – inquirió mirándolo con seriedad pero sus ojos sonreían.

- Si… yo debo hacérselo saber en este momento – Señalo la rubia rodeándolo con sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla – Además de un hermano muy celoso – Acoto y él levanto una ceja.

Esto provoco una carcajada en todos, después de un minuto se despidieron con palabras de amor y deseos de felices sueños, hasta el día siguiente.

Elisa había pasado toda la mañana en el cuarto de juego con el pequeño, serian como las diez cuando recibió de manos de André el sobre por el cual Frank la había llamado hace alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos para que recibiera, al enterarse del contenido del mismo, no pudo hacer mas que dejar libre un gran suspiro al tiempo que lo lanzaba con desgano sobre el escritorio del despacho, para llevarse las manos a la cara y frotársela, buscando con este movimiento alguna idea para salirse esta vez del compromiso, pero no encontró ninguna por el momento solo deseaba que al menos las siguientes dos horas pasaran lo mas rápido posible, por lo que se puso de pie, para salir, pero antes de hacerlo tomó el sobre y lo llevo a su habitación guardándolo en su bolso, seguidamente se dirigió nuevamente en busca de su hijo para que le ayudara agilizar el tiempo, a las doce le entrego Frederick a Dennis y llamo a Flavia para que la ayudara a prepararse para salir.

- Pensé que no venias. – Exclamo Jules al abrir la puerta y ver que era Elisa al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él con una mano y con la otra cerraba la puerta.

- Disculpe señor, pero cuando yo prometo algo lo cumplo.- Alcanzo a decir la joven antes de que Jules le sellara los labios con un beso. – Elisa se aparto del contacto y camino hasta el sofá dejando en el la cartera. - Alzando la nariz y aspirando. - ¿Estas cocinando? - Con una sonrisa.

- Tanto como cocinando no, solo estoy preparando Fondue de chocolate, es lo único que tengo en casa, ¿con algo tengo que acompañar las fresas no crees? - La joven soltó una carcajada.

- Ah vaya sorpresa, eso suena algo provocador. – Con los ojos entrecerrados mirando en los de él.

- Disculpe señorita yo no he dicho nada para provocar, esa es usted que tiene una mente perversa. – Dijo el francés con una sonrisa y colocándole un dedo en la nariz a la joven. Ella solo pudo reír para luego manifestarle.

- ¿Ah yo soy la pervertida? Que yo sepa no soy la que esta preparando Fondue. – Tomando la mano del francés y entrelazándola con la suya.

- ¿Por que tiene que ser algo malo preparar fondue? Eso no tiene nada de malo, es mas ven vamos a ver como esta. – Tomándola por la muñeca y jalándola a la cocina.

Jules tomo una cucharilla de madera y movió el espeso líquido.

- Ves, ya esta casi listo. – Le dijo alzando la cucharilla y soplando un poco el chocolate caliente – prueba. – Ofreciéndoselo llevándole la cucharilla hasta la boca. La joven lo miro a los ojos antes de probar.

- Ummm, esta delicioso. – Dijo Elisa mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios para quitar un poco que le había quedado. – Dame un poco mas – Quitándole la cucharilla y tomando otro poco para luego enfriarlo, ya frio tomó un poco con los dedos, índice y medio.- Jules la admiraba maravillado. Elisa se los llevaba a la boca pero casi tocándose los labios retiro los dedos y embarro la boca del joven.

Él quedo pasmado por unos segundos sin saber que hacer antes las carcajadas de la pelirroja.

Su reacción fue tomarla devorarle los labios con un beso hasta que no quedo rastro de chocolate, al distanciarse se percato de que a la joven le había quedado un poco en la comisura derecha.

- Aun tienes un poco.- Le dijo Jules con esa voz gutural que hacia a Elisa marear. - ¿Quieres que te lo limpie? – Pregunto el francés.- Ella solo asintió en silencio, dedicándole una de sus miradas más sensuales. Él se acerco y le dio un beso de apenas un toque en la comisura, para luego pasarle la lengua y quitarle el dulce.

Elisa tomó otro poco de chocolate con sus dedos y se coloco en la barbilla, para decirle.

- ¿Creo que aquí tengo otro poco? - Señalando el lugar. Jules pasó la lengua por la barbilla de la joven y luego la succiono. Está ves quien tomo el chocolate fue él y le unto en el cuello.

- Creo que aquí también tienes. – Dijo el hombre acercando sus labios al cuello de la mujer para luego robar el dulce con su lengua, ella tomó un poco mas con los dedos y se los paso por la mandíbula de él, mientras la miraba y sus ojos desprendían destellos de sensualidad, sus pupilas se oscurecían pero el brillo en ellas era intenso, Elisa se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo y pasar lentamente su lengua por la mandíbula masculina y luego morderla suavemente, mientras desabotonaba la camisa, colocando un poco mas en el pecho de Jules, bajo lentamente y se deleito con el dulce en el pecho masculino. Él la tomó suavemente por la cabeza y la obligo a subir, para fundirse en los labios de la pelirroja, cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aliento Elisa le susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- No aguanto, quítame este vestido. – Jules se retiro un poco en sus ojos el brillo no mermaba por el contrario cada vez era mas impactante y en sus labios una sonrisa retorcidamente picara. Le quito la prenda a la joven, seguido de toda la ropa que podría estorbar su deleite visual, con el cuerpo de Elisa desnudo y a su merced, sus manos hicieron un recorrido desde sus pantorrillas pasando por sus muslos, apretando sus glúteos para tomarla por la cintura, elevarla y sentarla en la mesa, la abrazo y con un movimiento rápido lanzo todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

Le dio un beso despacio tocando con la punta de su lengua los labios de Elisa, para luego invadirla por completo mordiendo y saboreando, abandono la boca pero sin dejar de dar besos se dirigió a la oreja derecha de la joven, bajo por sus hombros en los cuales dio suaves mordiscos, recorrió los senos los cuales se encontraban duros ante la excitación, tomando entre sus dientes suavemente los pezones mientras que con un movimiento rápido de su lengua los acariciaba, ante los gemidos de ella invadiendo el lugar y tomándolo por los cabellos, abandono el trabajo que hacía su lengua para cubrirlos con sus manos y masajearlos suavemente, recorrió con sus labios y lengua el dorso de la joven admirando a segundos los temblores en el abdomen que se podían apreciar fácilmente, con su lengua tallaba las costillas una a una, bajando hasta llegar al punto mas débil de la pelirroja la jalo un poco mas hacia fuera de la mesa y ella se acostó sobre esta, él se arrodillo y emprendió friccionando con su lengua en la humedad de la joven, esa lengua que sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, se percato de que las piernas de la joven temblaban ante la posición por lo que las tomo y se las coloco encima de sus hombros para que descansaran mientras él se encontraba en la tarea de llevarla al cielo. Elisa por su parte solo se mantenía con el cuerpo encorvado, los ojos cerrados y apretando con todas sus fuerzas los bordes de la mesa, emitiendo gemidos de placer, la joven viajo a las estrellas un par de veces.

Luego él subió y ella se incorporo nuevamente, Jules la abrazo de nuevo y le dio otro beso encontrando en la boca de él su propio sabor, pego su cuerpo completamente al de ella y bajo a la joven para que quedara completamente acostada, manteniendo contacto visual entro en ella, la misma lo rodeo con sus piernas y él las acariciaba se soltó lentamente de la prisión que eran las piernas de ella y las dejo por encima de su antebrazos para que estas descansaran, mientras la tomaba por las caderas para evitar que ella rodara mas de lo deseado sobre la mesa, los movimiento de él eran lentos luego rápidos y algo violentos poco a poco reducían su velocidad una corriente recorría su espina dorsal y su deseo se desbocaba a segundos emitía gemidos y otros solo mordía su labio inferior ante el poder de sus envestidas, las piernas de la joven temblaban, los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar hasta quedar completamente exhausto él se dejo caer encima de ella besándole los pechos, ella lo tomaba de los cabellos cariñosamente, ya al estar las respiraciones normales. Ella bajo de la mesa ayudada por él y se encaminaron a la sala él se sentó en el sofá y la tomo sentándola en sus piernas como si fuera una niña, con una de sus manos entrelazadas y con la otra Elisa acomodaba los cabellos del joven, él le acariciaba la espalda y le daba besos en el hombro.

- ¿Te sientes bien cuando estas conmigo? – Pregunto Elisa para romper el elipsis.

Él solo asintió en silencio cerro los ojos y le dio otro beso en el hombro. Este gesto no era lo que Elisa esperaba tal vez un si, un me encanta, un eres maravillosa, pero el opto por quedarse callado, y eso hizo que a la joven se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Después de un rato el dijo.

- La verdad no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, no hay ningún placer comparado con lo que siento cada vez que me besas o me miras, siempre terminas por derretirme, quedo peor que el fondue, que por cierto ya se tiene que haber quemado.- Término diciendo el joven colocando a Elisa a un lado siempre lo hacia sin el mínimo esfuerzo parecía una muñeca de papel en sus brazos. – Salió corriendo a la cocina.

Elisa solo pudo carcajearse hasta que le dolió el estomago, después de un rato llego él y dijo:

- Te tengo una mala noticia. – Con cara de tristeza. Ella detuvo un poco las carcajadas con las manos aun en el abdomen.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto entre risas.

- Te la digo pero promete no reírte. - Con tono serio, ella seguía riendo tratando de ponerse seria, haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro decir.

- Está bien no me reiré. – Soltando otra carcajada.

- A ves, no te tomas las cosas enserio. – Dijo el joven mientras retomaba su antigua postura sentándola en sus piernas. – Ella respiro profundo y como pudo logro un poco de seriedad.

- Ahora si dime. – Él la miro alzando una ceja. - Dime Jules me tienes intrigada.

- Bueno lamento decirte que nos quedamos sin fondue. – La joven se llevo una mano a la boca para no explotar en otra carcajada cosa que no tuvo ningún efecto.

Él empezó a hacerle cosquillas y decirle.

- Ves que no cumpliste tu promesa ahora como castigo te vas a reír mucho más. – Decía él al tiempo que la joven se retorcía en sus brazos por las cosquillas y él con una sonrisa malévola continuaba. Elisa no podía reírse mas le dolía hasta la garganta y entre risas decía:

- Jules ya, por favor, no me burlo más de ti, por favor, quiero ir al baño, Jules es enserio. - Esto último lo dijo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. El joven la soltó y le dijo:

- Esta bien pero no creas que lo hago por ti, es por el sofá. – Mientras ella se encaminaba al baño, se dio media vuelta y le saco la lengua, él le respondió con una carcajada.

Al regresar del baño y sentándose al lado le dijo:

- Esta bien señor fantasma de las cosquilla pido una tregua.

- Tregua aceptada. – Dijo alzando la mano derecha.

- Ya falta poco para irme. –Ante lo cual Jules hizo un puchero. –Y lo peor es que tengo algo que decirte - El francés la miro desconcertado y le pregunto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – La joven tomo su bolso, busco dentro de el un sobre y se lo entrego, prefirió que el mismo lo viera antes que decirle -¿Esto que es? – pregunto Jules aun mas desconcertado.

- Averígualo tu mismo.

- ¿Puedo? - Pregunto el joven indeciso.

- Claro tonto, por eso te lo estoy entregando. – Dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas, él saco la hoja desdoblo el papel y empezó a leer. Elisa recorría el rostro de Jules mientras leía, le encantaba el movimiento de los ojos del joven al desplazarse por las líneas y supo que nunca en su vida, en ninguna otra cosa había visto un color mas hermoso ni mucho menos nadie podía tener el mismo color de ojos para ella ver esas pupilas en otra persona seria como encontrarse un unicornio, al terminar de leer el joven doblo el papel y devolviéndoselo a la dueña le dijo:

- Ya sabia de esto, estaba ahí cuando la recibió.

- Y que me dices… no puedo hacer nada Jules… quisiera no asistir, pero es un compromiso al cual asistimos todos los años y al que Frank no ira si no lo acompaño y no tengo ninguna excusa para rechazar la invitación, Frank es el que proporciona el mayor donativo. – Hablaba la joven mientras él se mantenía en silencio, solo mirándola a los ojos, pero podía ver como su garganta hacia el movimiento de tragar en seco. – Jules por favor dime algo.

- Debes ir… es un deber además lo están avisando con casi un mes de anticipación. – Respondió con voz seca, pero al segundo le mostro una brillante sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba un cojín y se lo coloco en sus piernas, tomó a la joven para que descansara la cabeza.

Elisa mantenía la mirada perdida en el techo mientras Jules con una mano acariciaba las hebras pelirrojas y la otra entrelazada entre las manos de Elisa después de unos minutos la mirada de la joven se instalo de nuevo en las pupilas verde gris

- ¿Jules de quien has sacado el color de los ojos? -Le pregunto Elisa para cambiar el tema y dejar de lado lo que para ella era una mala noticia. El joven mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas le respondió.

- De nadie. - Le dio un beso en los labios. - No mentira, mi padre dice que son los de mi madre con un destello del color de los de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan? – Mirándola con el orgullo hinchado. Ella solo asintió en silencio. – Bueno entonces te los regalo, desde ahora serás la niña de mis ojos. – Mirándola a los ojos para luego probar de nuevo los labios de la pelirroja cuando se separaron.

- ¿Extrañas a tu madre? – Pregunto la joven, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de él.

- Si, algunas veces, uno nunca termina de resignarse a pesar de que aun era un pequeño cuando murió.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? - Tomando la mano de él que tenia entre las suyas y dándole un beso.

- Germaine – Respondió el francés acariciando los labios de la joven con el pulgar. Con una sonrisa ella le dijo:

- Lindo nombre. - Él bajo de nuevo y se apodero de la boca de ella con esa pasión que la hacia temblar y dejarla sin respiración. Ella al poder hablar le dijo:

- Aun tengo cuarenta minutos ¿Crees que podríamos probar tu cama?

- Es suficiente tiempo, claro no el que en realidad deseo.  
- Respondió mientras la alzaba en brazos, para dirigirse a la habitación. Se sentía como una mujer recién casada entrando a la recamara en brazos de su esposo.

-Tienes razón si por mi fuera viniera todos los días - Dijo Elisa mirándolo a los ojos y dándole un beso lento cargado de pasión al cual el respondió de la misma manera. Al estar frente a la cama la bajo y se coloco detrás de ella, colocándole todo el cabello para un lado y empezó a besarle el cuello y decirle entre besos y caricias de labios.

- No es tan grande ni lujosa como las de tu mansión, pero es bastante cómoda.

- No me interesa cual es mejor mientras estés haciéndome sentir de esta manera. – Dijo la joven con los ojos cerrados y curvando el cuello para que Jules siguiera besándolo.

Él se acerco mas a Elisa adhiriendo por completo su cuerpo, una de las manos de él recorría el cuerpo de la joven se detuvo en uno de los pechos de ella masajeándolo siguió bajando y se poso en el estomago de ella sintiendo el subibaja de la respiración agitada, cerrándola por completo con su brazo para unirla mas a él, lo hacia a pesar de que era imposible, eran casi uno. Soltándola volvió a su recorrido bajando hasta la humedad de la joven introduciendo dos de sus dedos y moviéndolos hasta hacerla gemir de placer, su otra mano se encontraba en la mandíbula acomodando el cuello para poder recorrerlo con su lengua labios y dientes.

- Enloquéceme, mátame despacio. – Mientras que una de sus manos se posaba encima de la que Jules tenía en la parte sur de su cuerpo para guiarlo en sus movimientos y con la otra acariciaba apretaba una de las nalgas del joven, tomando con su boca el dedo pulgar de Jules para saborearlo. Podía sentir como la masculinidad se erguía cada vez más y de la humedad que dejaba en la parte baja de su espalda, las piernas le temblaban, sus gemidos eran cada vez más audibles, su respiración más agitada, sus movimientos más rápidos.

- Me encanta tu movimiento Elisa. - Él le susurraba mientras la llevaba a la cama manteniendo la postura ella quedo boca abajo y él encima de ella, Jules tomo dos almohadas y las coloco debajo de Elisa para que el cuerpo de la joven se amoldara a la posición de él, ella podía sentir el peso de Jules en su espalda el recorrido de sus labios y lengua, la caricia de las yemas de sus dedos eran como llamas que quemaban sus costados, luego acariciándola con las manos completas apretándole la piel subieron hasta entrelazar las manos, mordiscos y caricias de lenguas estaba jugando en el lóbulo de la oreja escucho entre susurros entrecortados por la respiración agitada de el.

- ¿Estas Lista?

- Si… si Jules hazme tuya, no me tengas piedad. - En ese instante sus manos fueron liberadas y el peso del cuerpo del Jules la abandono, para segundos después gemir y aferrarse a las sabanas ante la invasión, que fue llenándola poco a poco, para después abandonarla y sentir como ese gran tesoro que él poseía en medio de las piernas rozar las puertas de su intimidad que sumamente dilatas, húmedas y palpitante reclamaban que entraran e invadieran hasta el ultimo rincón, ella se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y con suaves movimientos le indico que deseaba tenerlo dentro y que dejara de torturarla de esa manera por lo que él en segundos la hacia delirar una vez mas con sus movimientos de vaivén y circulares posando sus manos en los glúteos de ella apretándolos y acariciándolos, los movimientos rápidos de pronto fueron reduciendo su velocidad para detenerse por completo, Jules se aparto de la joven y tomándola por la cintura la volteo rápidamente sin el menor de los esfuerzos sacando de un tirón las almohadas que estaban debajo de ella y las lanzo al suelo. La miro a los ojos y ella le dio de nuevo la bienvenida, encarcelándolo con sus piernas sus manos hacían presión en la espalda de él y su boca se aferraba entre besos y mordiscos al hombro, mientras el seguía al compas de los movimientos de ella.

- Tengo mis venas a punto de estallar, Elisa. - Le susurro el al oído

- Invádeme con tu pasión, lléname de ti. - El sudor se hacia presente en ambos a pesar de que el invierno entraba a Chicago. Subieron al cielo para caer de golpe aun abismo ella aflojo sus amarras y él se dejo caer por completo encima de ella mirándola a los ojos para luego cubrirle la cara con besos tiernos los cuales ella recibía cerrando los ojos y susurrando.

- Jules. – Para terminar en pensamientos "Te amo, te amo amor".

Mientras la cubría de besos él se moría por decirle "eres el amor de mi vida, te amo, no te imaginas cuanto, sin tan solo supieras que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, que no seré nada si tu no estas a mi lado, te amo mi ángel pelirrojo".

Después de unos minutos él se acomodo a su lado colocando a la pelirroja en su pecho y con una mano acariciando su pelo y la otra entrelazada con la de ella.

Ella sumida en sus pensamientos y él en los de el ,que al final eran afines "sentir que no se podía amar más y aun así no era suficiente, que no tenían el valor para decirle al otro que lo amaba con locura por miedo al rechazo y perder al menos lo momentos de pasión vivida".

Elisa dio un brinco y se aparto abruptamente del abrazo de Jules, al percatarse de la hora, se habían tomado mucho más de hora y media.

-¡Por Dios es tardísimo! ya Frank tiene que estar en la casa.- Saliendo de la cama envuelta en una sabana blanca corrió hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su ropa y se vistió rápidamente pudo ver el Fondue quemado por lo que sonrió, mientras Jules la observaba desde la entrada de la cocina con una bata de seda negra y la seriedad en su rostro el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Frank hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

Porque él si la puede tener todo el tiempo que quiera mientras yo solo tengo que conformarme con unas horas. – Pensaba el joven mientras la veía vestirse. - Apresúrate, te tiene que estar esperando. – Termino por decirle.

- Si lo sé… no te preocupes buscare una excusa coherente.- Le dio un beso y salió rápidamente.

Durante el trayecto a la mansión Elisa pensaba en que le inventaría a Frank para justificar su ausencia, por primera vez en casi tres años de matrimonio, pero los mismo se vieron interrumpidos por los de Jules una sonrisa abarco sus rostro.

- No puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea en ti, definitivamente esta no soy yo. – Se dijo la joven con la sonrisa aun marcada y negando con la cabeza, bajando el vidrio del auto para sentir la gélida brisa en su rostro.  
Jules estaba en su departamento dándose un baño y la sonrisa en su rostro no era menor que la de Elisa, aun no comprendía como un sentimiento tan fuerte se había apoderado de él, tanto como para hacer vibrar su cuerpo con solo pensar en ella, la amaba hasta los huesos.

- Esto es una locura, lo peor es que es demasiado tarde para recuperar la cordura, lo único que me atormenta es que este amor no es correspondido algunas veces me confundes Elisa, podría jurar que sientes lo mismo que yo pero otras derrumbas todas mis esperanzas y no quiero de ti solo tu pasión o tu ganas quiero todo de ti, te quiero a ti por completo.

Al llegar a la mansión Wells, los nervios en Elisa se hicieron presente, respiro profundo para tratar de calmarse, detuvo el automóvil en la entrada, Paul inmediatamente se encamino y abrió la puerta, por la cara del chofer, se percato de que Frank ya lo había reprendido por no llevarla y permitir que saliera sola, entregándole las llaves le dijo.

- No te preocupes Paul, yo hablare con él. - Entro, dejo el abrigo en el perchero, no vio a nadie en la sala, en ese instante Irene hizo acto de presencia en el recibidor. - Buenas tardes Irene ¿Sabes donde esta Frank?

- Buenas tardes señora, el señor se encuentra en el despacho.

La joven le dio las gracias y se encamino hasta el escritorio antes de entrar se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo del corredor se arreglo un poco el cabello, reviso, su cara y cuello, descartando cualquier posibilidad de marca causada por Jules. Respiro profundo nuevamente y toco la puerta, la cual fue contestada inmediatamente por Frank, al entrar lo encontró de espaldas hojeando un libro.

- Buenas tardes, Amor.

- Buenas tardes, Elisa. – Respondió el hombre con tono hosco sin despegar la vista del libro ni voltearse.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco un poco, mentirle a Frank no era tan fácil como pensaba, esta situación la hacia sentirse miserable, para ella mentirle a Frank, mas que herirlo a él se estaba hiriendo ella misma, en este punto de la situación sabia que el cariño que sentía por Frank era mucho mas grande de lo que imaginaba.

- Amor, se que te debo una explicación, no es que… - Frank la detuvo dándose media vuelta y caminando para sentarse detrás del escritorio le dijo:

- Elisa no tienes nada que explicarme, eres dueña de tus actos, eres mi esposa no mi prisionera, puedes salir cuando quieras.

- Pero Frank se que estas molesto, eres mi esposo y te conozco, estas disgustado porque se me ha hecho tarde. – Acercándose a un lado del escritorio.

- No estoy molesto, estaba preocupado... - Elisa se acerco aun más y se sentó en las piernas de Frank, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos.

- Amor cuantas veces debo decirte que no te preocupes por mí, sabes muy bien que se cuidarme sola.

- Sabes como están las cosas en el país últimamente y mas si eres mi esposa, no puedes salir sola, Paul no debe permitirte salir sin su compañía. – Rodeando la cintura de la joven con sus brazos y mirándola a los ojos.

- Frank, Paul no tiene la culpa, yo le insistí, es que no sabia cuanto tiempo podía tardar y ves, me has dicho que no te de ninguna explicación pero yo creo que es necesario, Deborah esta pasando por una situación muy difícil y necesita mas que nunca de mi ayuda, como comprenderás no puedo dejar a Paúl esperando todo el tiempo mientras estoy con ella. – decía la joven acariciando las hebras plateadas de su marido, quien la miraba a los ojos y ella esquivaba la mirada a segundos, para luego llevar sus manos a las mejillas del hombre y depositarle un suave beso. – Quiero comprarme un hermoso vestido para el evento… este año debemos superar el monto del anterior. – Le dijo a escasos centímetros de los labios de Frank mostrándole una sonrisa, a la cual el correspondió de la misma manera. – ¿Vamos a llevar a Frederick? – Pregunto acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas masculinas, él solo asintió en silencio con una brillante sonrisa y esta vez fue él quien tomo los labios de su esposa.

* * *

**_¿Dónde empieza la boca?_**  
**_¿en el beso?_**  
**_¿en el insulto?_**  
**_¿en el mordisco?_**  
**_¿en el grito?_**  
**_¿en el bostezo?_**  
**_¿en la sonrisa?_**  
**_¿en el silbo?_**  
**_¿en la amenaza?_**  
**_¿en el gemido?_**

**_que le quede bien claro_**  
**_donde acaba tu boca_**  
**_ahí empieza la mía._**

**_Bocas. Mario Benedetti._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	89. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31**

**Para tu amor no hay despedidas.**

**Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad***

Los días en Venecia eran mucho más tranquilos, pero eso no aminoraba, por el contrario aumentaba la falta que le hacían los chicos, apenas ayer recibieron el telegrama donde avisaron que llegaron bien, al menos había logrado obtener una cita para ayudar en la congregación y así tener en que ocupar su tiempo y no extrañarlos tanto, Fiorella recorría con su mirada la sala de espera mientras la madre superiora se desocupaba para llevar a cabo la reunión que tenían programada, los rayos del sol interrumpían en la sala proyectando en el suelo el color de los vitrales por donde se filtraba, captando esto la atención de la dama, un rayo del sol que había tomado el color azul cobalto a causa del vitral iluminaba el diario, dejo libre un suspiro al recordar el color favorito de Fabrizio, ahí estaba nuevamente recordándolo, se supone que estaba ahí para no extrañar a sus hijos, pero era imposible dejar de hacerlo, respiro profundamente para controlar las lagrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta y decidió tomar el diario para leer un poco y distraer la mente.

**"La economía Italiana en su punto mas bajo de la historia" "Mussolini cada vez con mas poder" "El fascismo gana terreno en Italia" "Francia en contra del fascismo"** - Los ojos de Fiorella recorrían los titulares, pero no se detenía en las noticias ya que no eran nada alentadoras. – **"Muere el competidor mundial de esgrima Antonelli" **inmediatamente sus recuerdos se enfrascaron una vez mas en Fabrizio ya que él admiraba al hombre aun recuerda cuando con doce años le dijo que seria el sucesor de Antonelli, espabilo rápidamente para no dejar que las lagrimas le ganaran, no podría leer tampoco, como murió. - **"El pasado sábado se llevo a cabo una boda en la mansión del teniente francés Phillips Pétain, mejor conocido como el vencedor de Verdún"**al fin una noticia alentadora, su corazón se sintió mucho mas tranquilo, por lo que decido seguir leyendo la nota.

El pasado sábado se celebro la boda de los hijos adoptivos del teniente como el mismo lo hizo saber, convirtiéndose en el padrino de la boda de una joven enfermera y un ex soldado de la guerra… 3B

Al parecer aun habían personas de buen corazón que bridaban su apoyo a jóvenes parejas, pensaba Fiorella mientras buscaba la noticia ampliada en la pagina que el titular anunciaba llego a esta y la abrió, percatándose de las imágenes del evento, pero antes de poder distinguir a las personas en ella su atención fue captada por la novicia que la llamaba para que entrara a la reunión, dejando en el mueble el diario abierto, se encamino al interior del despacho, mientras que desde la imagen Fabrizio con Joshua en brazos, Marion y a su lado el teniente Pétain y su esposa miraban sonriente, la novicia se encamino al diario y observo la nota para luego cerrarlo y colocarlo en su lugar.

Luciano se encontraba en el despacho de su casa entre un montón de papeles en los cuales no lograba concentrarse; las ultimas semana habían sido una completa locura, el secuestro de sus hijos, el peligro que estos corrían, el ataque a Fransheska, la decisión de enviarlos a América, su viaje hasta Venecia donde se encontraba junto a su esposa como si fuese un delincuente recluido o cuando salía tenia que ser bajo la mirada de los guardaespaldas, todo esto era un absurdo y para desequilibrar aun mas la situación la repentina petición por parte del duque de Grandchester para verlo; no comprendía que asunto pudiese ser de tan vital importancia como para que el hombre se molestase en viajar desde Londres hasta Venecia. Cuando el italiano le había sugerido viajar él hasta su despacho en el parlamento el hombre se negó rotundamente, alegando que no debía arriesgarse debido a la situación que atravesaba, Luciano lo comprendió… pero aun le parecía extraño este viaje tan repentino, si tan solo un mes atrás se habían visto y en esa oportunidad no le menciono nada de querer entrevistarse con él. – Los pensamientos del doctor fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta.

- Adelante – Menciono mirando por encima de sus anteojos.

- Señor Luciano disculpe que lo moleste, pero acaba de llegar un caballero que pregunta por usted – Dijo la mujer mirando con cautela al dueño de la casa.

- ¿Te ha dicho como se llama? – Pregunto acomodando las carpetas sobre el escritorio.

- Richard Grandchester, señor… parece ingles – Contesto la mujer.

- Hazlo pasar de inmediato por favor María, en cuanto lo dejes aquí que nadie nos moleste, el caballero es el Duque de Grandchester – Informo el italiano acomodando el escritorio y camino para recibir a la visita.

- Buenas tardes señor Di Carlo – Se escucho la voz grave del ingles.

- Buenas tardes Duque de Grandchester, bienvenido a mi casa tome asiento por favor – Lo saludo mientras le indicaba con un ademan el sillón junto a la ventana y el caminaba hasta otro frente a este para tomar asiento delante del hombre.

- Muchas gracias señor Di Carlo, me alegra ver todo que se encuentra en total orden por aquí – Menciono en tono casual.

- Así es duque, ayer recibimos un telegrama de los chicos anunciándonos que ya se encontraban en América, supongo que ya deben haber llegado hasta la casa de los Andley en Chicago – Comento intentando parecer tranquilo, sin embargo había algo en la actitud del hombre que lo desconcertaba - ¿Cómo se encuentra su familia? – Pregunto por cortesía.

- Bien gracias, mi esposa debe guardar reposo por su estado pero esta perfectamente, al igual que mi hija Dominique quien se encuentra ahora en el San Pablo; imagino que sus hijos estarán por una temporada considerable en América – Dijo paseando su mirada disimuladamente por la estancia en busca de fotografías.

- Es lo mas probable duque, nosotros tenemos planeado salir en un par de semanas hacia América para reunirnos con ellos como les prometimos, las investigaciones aquí están bien encaminadas y nuestro abogados tienen fe en que la sentencia a Enzo Martoglio será realizada antes del final de año, una vez eso ocurra estoy seguro que los chicos no correrán ningún peligro y podrán regresar a Florencia con nosotros – Explico el hombre mirando a su interlocutor – Pero no es correcto que le haga perder mas tiempo con mis problemas, por favor hablemos de lo que lo ha traído hasta aquí – Solicito el italiano intentando no parecer descortés.

- No se preocupe señor Di Carlo, el asunto que me ha traído no es tan vital, en realidad es un tanto si se puede decir… intrascendente – Se detuvo para estudiar la reacción del hombre y continuo – Cuando estuvimos en Southampton semanas atrás no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo Fabrizio, sin embargo logre divisar su silueta entre las personas que se encontraba en la cubierta del Majestic ese día, debo pensar que era él pues se encontraba junto a su hija la señorita Fransheska y hubo algo que me intrigo en demasía señor Di Carlo – Acoto mirando al hombre y guardo silencio.

- Usted dirá – Esbozo el doctor para instarlo a continuar sin perder detalle del hombre frente a él que parecía una estatua animada, no mostraba emociones en su semblante todo parecía hacerlo mecánicamente.

- Su hijo me recordó a alguien que creo haber visto hace ya algún tiempo, para ser mas preciso el día del accidente donde murió mi esposa e hijos – Señalo con cautela, pero la reacción de Luciano le hizo comprender que había llegado justo al punto que deseaba.

- Duque de Grandchester… creo saber exactamente de que habla señor y pudo confirmarle que se trataba en efecto de mi hijo Fabrizio – Expreso Luciano y por primera vez el rostro del hombre mostraba una emoción, sus ojos centellaron.

- Señor Di Carlo, su hijo le salvo la vida a mi hija Dominique en aquella trágica ocasión, pase muchos meses buscando al joven responsable de ello pero nadie supo confirmar con certeza de quien era el joven en cuestión, ahora lo que mas me sorprende es que, en ninguno de nuestros encuentros usted lo haya mencionado estando al tanto del asunto. – indicó Richard mirando fijamente al hombre.

Luciano se coloco de pie y camino hasta la mesa que servía de bar, tomó una botella de whiskey y se volvió para mirar al ingles para ofrecerle un trago con un ademan, el duque respondió de la misma manera, el doctor procedió a llenar los vasos y regreso extendiéndole uno a su invitado, después tomó asiento de nuevo, sorbió un gran trago, respiro profundamente y procedió a continuar con voz pausada.

- Mi familia y yo nos encontrábamos de visita en Londres, Fabrizio llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad unos tres meses debido a un negocio que necesitaba de la supervisión de alguien de confianza allí, por lo cual mi hijo se ofreció, ese día en particular fuimos invitados a una comida por varias familias de la localidad, ellos realizaban una casería en la cual participo Fabrizio – Se detuvo para respirar profundamente de nuevo – No imaginamos lo que sucedería después… nos enteramos del accidente por varios de los participantes de la carrera y al no ver llegar a nuestro hijo nos preocupamos muchísimo, los jóvenes que lo acompañaban nos aseguraban que se encontraba bien y nos relataron los hechos tal y como sucedieron, todo nos parecía descabellado puesto que mi hijo jamás se había mostrado de esa forma, entonces pensamos que era ese sentido de supervivencia que adquieren en la guerra lo que lo llevo a actuar de esa manera; cuando al fin nos encontramos con él nos explico lo sucedido… - El italiano se aclaro la garganta para continuar – Dijo que había visto las fallas del tren en los últimos vagones, por lo que decidió acercarse a la cabina del chofer para alertarlo pero era inútil pues la locomotora era evidentemente mucho mas rápida, que mientras avanzaba hacia esta vio a una pequeña niña que le hacia señas desde uno de los vagones, como si intentara decirle algo, después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, el tren se descarrilo… él se encontraba a una distancia prudente, por lo que gracias a Dios no resulto herido, la desesperación se apodero de él al recordar a la niña, corrió a ayudarla y fue así como logro sacarla de los hierros retorcidos del tren y la llevo hasta el hospital – Termino por exponer Luciano llevándose la copa hasta los labios para darle otro sorbo.

- Efectivamente fue lo que sucedió, ya mi hija me había informado de ello… mi pregunta es ¿Por qué su hijo no intento hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué usted no me había mencionado nada al respecto si estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido? – Pregunto intentando mantenerse calmado.

- Por petición del mismo Fabrizio, él pensó que la situación que usted atravesaba en ese momento era demasiado complicada como para que él se acercara a intentar explicarle lo sucedido, además todo a simple vista parecería un absurdo, pero sobre todo porque no deseaba que usted tuviese una mala impresión de él pensando que buscaría algún beneficio a cambio de haberle salvado la vida a su hija Duque – Respondió Luciano viendo como el hombre intentaba comprender.

- Eso puedo entenderlo perfectamente, pero pudo haberme hecho llegar un mensaje tiempo después, estoy al tanto que se mantuvo en el hospital hasta que los médicos declararon que mi hija estaba fuera de peligro, yo logre verlo cuando mi mayordomo llego para informarme de ello, pero después simplemente desapareció – Acoto Richard mirando fijamente al italiano.

- ¿Cómo supo que era él? – Pregunto este intrigado.

- Por… porque después de lo sucedido una enfermera y el doctor que atendió a Dominique me lo confirmaron haciendo una descripción del chico… la cual se asemejaba mucho a la del joven que yo había visto ese día en el hospital – Contesto sin poder evitar titubear, debía cuidar todo lo que decía si quería obtener una explicación lógica a todo esto.

- Comprendo, la verdad lamento mucho no haberle comentado nada antes Duque de Grandchester, pero como usted entenderá era un asunto que no me pertenecía a mi exclusivamente, por el contrario era algo que solo le correspondía a Fabrizio, era su decisión si buscaba la manera de comunicarse con usted o no – Indicó el hombre con voz calmada.

- Entiendo perfectamente su actitud señor Di Carlo, aunque debo mencionar que me resulta un tanto extraña la de su hijo, al parecer el joven es algo particular – Acoto dejado ver media sonrisa, al recordar a el suyo y lo complejo de su carácter.

- No tiene idea de cuanto Duque de Grandchester, usted mismo fue testigo de todo lo que tuve que hacer para encontrarlo, mover cielo y tierra hasta dar con él y cuando al fin consigo hacerlo fue para… - Se detuvo en seco y se llevo el vaso a los labios sorbiendo el contenido de un trago – Fue para darme cuenta que no había cambiado – Agrego con la mirada perdida.

- Los hijos son un universo totalmente desconocido para nosotros, aunque pensemos que conocemos cada detalle de los mismo siempre encuentran la forma de sorprendernos; la verdad no puedo decir que llegue a conocer a los míos a cabalidad, sobre todo a Terruce… él fue a quien menos logre comprender y sé que mucho de eso fue mi culpa, es extraño que me recuerde tanto a su hijo Fabrizio, parecen ser dos polos opuesto – Señalo el ingles con la mirada perdida para después darle un sorbo a su trago casi intacto.

- Lo poco que conozco de su hijo fue por algún comentario de Candice Andley y su hermano, le tenían mucho aprecio al joven – Menciono con naturalidad viendo al hombre mas relajado.

- Así es, Candy y mi hijo mantuvieron una relación sentimental cuando eran chicos, ambos estudiaron en el mismo colegio, en la misma época conoció a William Albert, el hermano de esta del cual se hizo muy amigo, antes de partir a América, luego se reencontraron de nuevo allá – Explico el duque mirando el liquido ámbar.

- Los Andley son muy buenas personas, honestas, responsables y muy atentas, nosotros nos sentimos muy complacidos por la relación que ambos llevan con Fabrizio y Fransheska – Informo el italiano con franqueza.

- ¿Ambos? – Inquirió desconcertado Richard – Pensé que solo Albert estaba comprometido con su hija – Expreso y de inmediato su curiosidad aumento aun más.

- Mi hijo Fabrizio y Candy también están comprometidos, el anuncio no se ha podido hacer oficial puesto que los americanos tuvieron que viajar y todo este asunto que hemos atravesado nos ha impedido formalizarlo como se debe, pero es así – Contesto el hombre colocándose de pie para llenar su vaso de nuevo.

En ese momento Richard aprovecho para levantarse de donde se encontraba y camino en dirección a la ventana simulando que deseaba ver el jardín, paseo su mirada encontrando una pequeña mesa cerca de donde ellos se encontraba y en esta habían varios retratos, recibió el vaso que el doctor le extendía y después se volvió para mirarlos.

- ¿Esas fotografías son de su familia? – Pregunto sin mostrar mucho énfasis en ello.

- Si… son fotografías de mis hijos y esposa – Respondió el italiano caminando hasta estas, tomó una donde estaban los chicos y se la extendió al hombre – Aquí esta mi hija Fransheska junto al famoso Fabrizio – Agrego con una sonrisa.

Richard la tomó con cautela y cuando fijo su mirada en esta no pudo evitar el temblor en la mano que la sostenía, sintió el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecer y la vista nublársele, estaba casi seguro que había perdido todos los colores de su rostro; para su fortuna Luciano se encontraba observando otras fotografías y no percibió su estado. El joven de la foto era… era idéntico a su hijo Terruce, cada rasgo en este, no era posible que dos personas fuesen tan parecidas. Concentrándose en la imagen comenzó a detallarla, el joven tenia el cabello, los ojos, la piel… todo era igual a la de su hijo, bueno… tal vez el cabello un poco mas claro, pero no mucho… también lo eran sus ojos, se notaban mas claros, cálidos seria la palabra correcta, su contextura también era mas delgada que la de Terry a esa edad, tendría en la fotografía unos trece tal vez catorce años, su sonrisa era franca y brillante, él nunca vio a su hijo sonreír de esa manera. – Respiro profundamente para contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarlo, mientras apretaba con fuerza la fotografía sin lograr aparta la mirada del chico.

- Esa fotografía fue un año antes que ingresara a la guerra, como puede ver era apenas un chico… solo un chico que se encontraba desesperado y pensó que revelarse seria la mejor salida a sus problemas, problemas de los cuales yo fui en gran parte responsable – Confeso el italiano dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos.

- Un hijo incomprendido… creo que nuestros hijos tuvieron mucho en común señor Di Carlo, en realidad mas de lo que ambos podemos imaginar – Señalo el duque extendiéndole la fotografía al hombre, mirarla le dolía en lo mas profundo del pecho.

- Es posible… solo que las decisiones que tomaron fueron muy distintas, su hijo según lo que tengo entendido se fue buscando su propia libertad, forjarse un camino por sus propios medios… luchar por tener la vida que deseaba; en cambio el mío se marcho para liberarse de la presión a la cual yo lo tenia sometido y para él la libertad estaba en todo lo contrario, la decisión de Fabrizio fue mucho mas radical – Expreso con la mirada puesta en la foto que le había entregado el duque.

Richard veía en el doctor cierta nostalgia, hablaba de su hijo en pasado, no como un hombre que había logrado recuperarlo y tenerlo a su lado, no con esa gloria que se siente al recuperar algo tan valioso como lo es un hijo, no había muestras de satisfacción o jubilo en su actitud al mencionar al joven; era mas bien como alguien que hablaba de una perdida irremediable, su mirada triste y llena de culpa lo delataban… ya él había pasado muchos años en esa situación como para no darse cuenta de ello; Luciano Di Carlo cargaba con una pena muy grande… una que estaba ligada estrechamente con su hijo Fabrizio – Pensaba y después poso su mirada en otra de las fotografías una mas reciente.

- ¿Esta fotografía es después de su regreso? – Pregunto indicándola rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, así es… la tomamos un año después que lo encontrase – Contesto el italiano tomándola para luego extendérsela al duque.

Esta vez Richard sintió la conmoción dentro de si golpearlo con mas fuerza, la persona en la fotografía no era un chico… ya era un hombre y su mirada le grito tantas cosas, todas estrellándose dentro de su cabeza, todas atormentándolo. La piel blanca, el cabello mucho mas oscuro, los ojos azules… frio y fieros al mismo tiempo, no había sonrisa… ni en su labios ni en su mirada… este joven… no era el mismo de la fotografía anterior, este era… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del italiano.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Duque de Grandchester? – Le pregunto desconcertado mirando como había empalidecido.

- Si… si señor Di Carlo, de pronto sentí una punzada en la cabeza, pero no es nada – Respondió de manera casual al tiempo que dejaba salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones muy despacio. - El cambio en su hijo después de la guerra es notable – Acoto mirando de nuevo el retrato.

- Si… supongo que fue la experiencia vivida en el frente, cuando volvió ya no era el mismo joven, se había convertido en un hombre, yo mismo me sorprendí de la madurez con la cual tomaba las cosas… los golpes hacen crecer a las personas y Fabrizio no escapo a ello – Expreso Luciano observando las dos fotografías, y no pudo evitar que su mano temblara cuando deposito la del chico a los catorce sobre la mesa y esquivo la mirada de la que aun tenia el duque entre las suyas.

- Si… es probable – Comento Richard posando de nuevo sus ojos en esta.

Algo dentro de él le gritaba que no eran la misma persona, la mirada del hombre que estaba en la que aun conservaba entre sus manos era distinta, también su actitud lo era… el porte, ese porte – Dejo ver media sonrisa – Tan tuyo Terruce… esa actitud de reto ante la vida, esa mirada… la mirada de tu abuelo, la que yo mismo herede y tú aun conservas – Detuvo sus pensamientos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza - ¿Qué estaba pensando? Todo esto era una locura… ese chico no podía ser su hijo, él sabia perfectamente cual había sido el destino de su hijo… si lo sabia, pero… no podía negar que este joven era… ¡Dios necesitaba una respuesta lógica a todo esto! Había llegado hasta este lugar buscando algo que calmara la maraña de pensamientos y dudas que lo habían atacado durante el último mes y ahora sentía que se había multiplicado y lo estaba sumiendo en un mar de incoherencias y teorías muy peligrosas.

Después de intercambiar varias palabras mas con el doctor salió de allí, su cabeza era un remolino y sus emociones se encontraban mas despiertas que nunca, necesitaba ver a ese joven, hablar con él… mirarlo a los ojos y ver que no eran los de su hijo, que ese joven era Fabrizio Di Carlo y no Terruce Grandchester, la razón le gritaba que todo esto era una locura, él estaba en América cuando sucedió el accidente de Terruce, él estuvo presente en su sepelio… sintió casi perder la cordura cuando recibió la noticia, lloro durante toda la noche por saber al joven perdido para siempre y con él la oportunidad de una reconciliación, de recuperar parte de ese tiempo que perdió por su culpa, por su ceguera… por su estupidez. Todo esto lo estaba trastornando, algo le decía que… ese joven era su hijo Terruce, sabia que era una locura, pero también una esperanza y se iba a aferrar a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

El rubio se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, miraba a minutos su reloj de pulsera, era casi las once de la mañana y su hermana no había regresado, por suerte Fabrizio y Fransheska aun seguían en sus habitaciones, seguramente prepararon todo para el viaje, saldrían dentro de tres horas para Chicago; solo esperaba que el italiano no notara la ausencia de Candy, sinceramente no sabría que explicación le daría. – Camino hasta el perchero y tomó su saco después de eso salió de su habitación rumbo a la recepción del hotel.

Cuando llego hasta este paseo su mirada a ver si lograba encontrar a su hermana pero no habían señales de ella por ningún lado, se acerco el lobby para justificar su presencia allí, pidió los papeles que debía firmar e intercambio unas palabras con el gerente agradeciéndole la hospitalidad, intentando prolongar la conversación, mientras paseaba su mirada con disimulo esperando ver la figura de la rubia aparecer por algún lado.

- Albert… - Se escucho la voz del castaño detrás de si.

El rubio cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para luego volverse con una amplia sonrisa que buscaba esconder su nerviosismo por no saber que respondería si preguntaba por Candy.

- Fabrizio buenos días ¿Cómo amaneces? – Lo saludo caminando hasta este.

- Bien gracias, ¿Tú como estas? – Menciono en tono casual.

- Bien… estaba finiquitando todo aquí ¿Ustedes ya se encuentra listos? – Pregunto buscando con su mirada la entrada del hotel.

- Si, antes de bajar pase por la habitación de Fransheska y la deje lista… solo le faltaban algunos detalles ¿Y Candy donde esta? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Candy? Ella… ella esta en… - En ese momento fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermana quien llegaba con varios paquetes en las manos.

- Estoy aquí – Menciono con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla a él y lo miraba haciéndole un gesto con los ojos, para después volverse hasta su novio y darle un delicado beso en los labios mientras sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla. - ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto al castaño mirándolo a los ojos.

- Muy bien, dormí durante toda la noche ¿Y tú? – Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

- Bien, salí temprano para comprar unos presentes… ya tendré tiempo suficiente para descansar durante el viaje – Contesto de manera casual.

- Será mejor que le avisemos a Fransheska para que aprovechemos de almorzar antes de salir a la estación… el tren sale a las dos y debemos estar una hora antes – Indicó el rubio sin mirar a su hermana, aun se encontraba tenso.

- Yo iré – Menciono ella con una sonrisa – Así aprovecho para dejar las bolsas en la habitación, ustedes nos pueden esperar en el restaurante… enseguida los alcanzamos – Señalo y salió sin darle tiempo a los hombres de expresar algo mas.

Estos la vieron alejarse en dirección a los elevadores y luego desaparecer detrás de la puertas de este, el rubio se volvió para mirar a Fabrizio y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, este asintió en silencio cuando le indico con un ademan que lo acompañase al restaurante. El castaño sentía que los hermanos escondían algo, esa actitud de Candy… su sonrisa era distinta, no llegaba a sus ojos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella rehuyó la suya casi de inmediato. Cuando llegaron al restaurante se sumieron en un silencio, el americano miraba con gesto distraído a través de la ventana mientras el castaño paseaba su mirada por el lugar, encontrando cosas que se hacían cada vez mas familiares, en realidad mucho de este espacio y de la ciudad entera se le hacia conocido, como si ya antes los hubiese visto – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de las damas; el rubio se coloco de pie para saludar a su hermana y él para acercarle una silla a Candy quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

La comida transcurrió en medio de un ambiente cordial como era costumbre, Albert se enfoco en Fransheska y evito mirar a su hermana para que sus miradas no los delataran, él tenia la casi la certeza de donde se encontraba Candy horas antes, así que un simple gesto los podía delatar por lo que prefirió esperar un momento mas adecuado para confirmarlo. Ella por su parte se concentro en la comida y hablar de algún tema casual, ya fuese el tiempo, el viaje que emprenderían en unos minutos, dar algunos datos sobre Chicago o cualquier otra cosa que la mantuviera en el momento y evitara que sus pensamientos divagaran.

Ya en su habitación guardo en su equipaje las cosas que había comprando temprano, aunque había salido con una idea concentra, sentía dentro de si un miedo que le impedía llegar hasta ese lugar por lo que opto por dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, entraba a las tiendas para distraerse un poco y terminaba comprando cosas que serian mas del gusto de Annie que del suyo, sin embargo nada de esto la ayuda a alejar de su cabeza el pensamiento que siempre la rondaba llegando a este lugar, así como tampoco aligeraba la presión que llevaba dentro del pecho – Escucho un golpe en la puerta y camino para abrirla.

- ¿Estas lista Candy? – Pregunto su hermano entrando a la habitación.

- Si… me disponía a bajar – Contesto volviéndose para buscar su bolso.

- ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana? – Pregunto el rubio en tono serio.

- Yo… salí a caminar un rato y… - Se detuvo percatándose de la mirada del joven – Albert no pude evitarlo… esta bien sé que no es correcto, pero créeme no estaba en mi, necesitaba hacerlo… pensé que podía dejar a Terry atrás, como un hermoso recuerdo y continuar, pero no puedo hacerlo… esto que llevo dentro de mi es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo… - Él la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Mas que tu amor por Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Inquirió con seriedad – Porque si es así estas cometiendo un gran error Candy… él no merece que le entregues tu corazón a medias, no es honesto y lo sabes – Acoto sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- Albert por favor no… no es así, yo amo a Fabrizio y no tengo dudas de este sentimiento, pero no me puedes pedir que saque a Terry de mí como si fuera tan sencillo, no es como cambiarse de ropa o de peinado, yo… yo estoy luchando por hacerlo créeme solo que no es tan fácil y si te hace sentir mejor el saber que esto también me enloquece a mi pues comienza a sentirte bien, no es fácil para mi mirar a la cara a Fabrizio cuando aun las imágenes de Terry colman mis pensamientos y menos verme en sus ojos y sentir que son… - Ella se detuvo sintiendo como las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y su barbilla temblaba.

Albert camino hasta ella y la amarro en un abrazo, la rubia hundió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano y dejo libre su llanto, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda y apoyaba ligeramente la barbilla en su cabeza, la dejo desahogarse, era consciente que toda esta situación era difícil para ella y estuvo tentado de decirle que él también veía en la mirada del chico la de Terry… que para él era el mismo Terruce Grandchester; sin embargo sabia que hacerlo podía ser una gran imprudencia y tener consecuencias muy graves, George le había sugerido tener paciencia y justo eso tendría, paciencia, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que lo que tuviese que ocurrir fuera pronto o de lo contrario terminaría volviéndose loco él junto a Candy.

La tarde comenzaba a caer bañando las calles de la ciudad, él se desplazaba en su auto observando distraídamente los cabeceos de los grandes cedros que se alineaban a ambos lados del camino, a esta hora del día cualquier otro lugar en esta inmensa urbe se encontraba atestada de vehículos y gente caminando con prisa, sin embargo en este espacio todo era distinto, la tranquilidad que reinaba lo sumía en un estado de paz que le fascinaba, justo por ello escogió este conjunto residencia para vivir junto a su esposa… su esposa – Dejo libre un suspiro y ver media sonrisa – Los días de casado eran mucho mas maravillosos de lo que había imaginado, ella siempre lo sorprendía con lindos detalles, se esmeraba por atenderlo y complacerlo en todo, era un sueño de mujer y él estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado.

Estaciono el auto frente a la modesta fachada pintada en tonos blancos y marfil, con amplios ventanales y esas cortinas con motivos naturales que ella había escogido, el jardín lucia hermoso a pesar de estar casi desprovisto de flores; cada detalle de este lugar tenia ya su sello personal, esa dulzura que a ella la caracterizaba, esa luz que ahora irradiaba con fuerza, esa que la hacia lucir esplendida - Su mirada se enfoco en la puerta de la casa, bajo del auto llevando consigo el maletín y el diario del día que no había tenido oportunidad de leer – Ahora lo que mas anhelaba era el día en que a su llegada fuese recibido por un par de rubios, entre algarabía y palabras de cariño… sus hijos, los hijos de ambos – Su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y camino para entrar.

- Susana amor ya llegue – Menciono colocando sus cosas en una mesa cerca a la entrada.

- Nathan amor – Dijo la chica saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta él para darle un beso.

- Bien, cada vez se unen mas personas a las practicas – Contesto rodeándola con sus brazos al tiempo que buscaba sus labios para fundirse en un beso con ella - ¿Qué haces? – Inquirió un minuto después separándose – Huele delicioso – Agrego dirigiendo su mirada a la cocina.

- Una receta que me enseño mamá, espero que sabor también logre cautivarte – Contesto con una sonrisa y camino abrazada a él.

Efectivamente la cena estuvo deliciosa, Susana cada vez se hacia mas diestra en las labores del hogar, aunque contaba con la ayuda de una mujer que contrataron por insistencia de Nathan para que la ayudara con las labores, ella se esmera por aprender algo nuevo todo los días, nunca pensó que hacer una cena, planchar una camisa o cocer un botón fuese tan satisfactorio si era para el hombre que amaba, muchas de sus compañeras del teatro veían estas labores como algo fastidioso y en cierto aspecto inadecuado para alguien de su nivel, pero para ella era todo lo contrario, disfrutaba muchísimo preparando recetas nuevas para Nathan y mas aun cuando el resultado lo sorprendía gratamente a él. Después de la cena se sentaron en el gran sofá frente a la chimenea como acostumbraban, ella leyendo algún libreto con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del chico y él leyendo algún libro; en esta oportunidad opto por el periódico que hasta ahora no había visto. Pasaba las hojas de manera distraída enfocándose solo en aquellas notas que llamaban su atención, encontrándose con una que lo hizo, no por el encabezado en si, sino por las fotografías ajuntas a este.

"**Majestic rompe record de velocidad del Mauretania"**

**Este 31 de octubre el trasatlántico más lujoso y grande del momento arribo al puerto de Schreyers Hook Dock; la colosal figura del Majestic se dejo ver entrando a la ciudad de Nueva York a las 6:25 minutos de la mañana, casi dos horas antes de la hora pautada para su llegada rompiendo de esta manera el record impuesto por el Mauretania, que lo había mantenido por mas de seis meses y era de una hora. El Majestic anuncio su triunfo haciendo sonar la sirena por más de veinte minutos desde que entrara a las aguas de la bahía Hudson, junto a la algarabía de sus ocupantes quienes descendieron del mismo con un espíritu de júbilo que los desbordaba. **

El rubio observo la fotografía donde se podía ver a varias personas con serpentinas, papelillos, pitos y copas de champagne en sus manos mientras descendían del barco, enfoco de nuevo su mirada en el artículo para continuar.

**El amor también llego a bordo del Majestic; como sacado de un cuento de hadas o alguna de las novelas de Jane Austen, dos parejas se mostraron su amor frente a cientos de personas; los jóvenes de los cuales no se supo sus identidades parecían reencontrarse después de mucho tiempo sin verse por la emoción que desbordaban y que quedo atrapada por el lente de nuestro fotógrafo David Faulkner.**

Bajo esas líneas Nathan pudo apreciar la imagen de las parejas antes mencionadas, su respiración se detuvo al reconocer a dos de las personas en ellas, acomodo sus lentes de lectura para corroborar que su vista no lo engañase, efectivamente no estaba equivocado y aunque la imagen no podía apreciarse con total nitidez estaba seguro de quienes eran dos de los jóvenes en ella – Dejo libre una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que movía la cabeza. Esto atrajo la atención de su esposa quien se irguió un poco para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Pregunto con una sonrisa ante la actitud de él.

- Esta nota en el periódico… la verdad no es la nota sino las personas en la fotografía – Contesto extendiéndole el diario a su mujer.

- Déjame ver – Indicó recibiéndolo y poso su mirada primero en el titulo del artículo, después en la fotografía de los pasajeros sonrientes bajando del Majestic sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común hasta que su mirada llego a la imagen de los jóvenes que se fundían en un beso. Nathan observaba cada reacción de la rubia, a la expectativa de la que mostrase al reconocer a…

- ¿Es Candy? – Pregunto sorprendida buscando los ojos de su esposo.

- Eso parece… y este de aquí parece ser su hermano Albert – Señalo él con una sonrisa.

- Pero… no entiendo ¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes con los que se encuentran? – Inquirió detallando la fotografía.

En la que aparecía el hermano de la enfermera se podía apreciar con bastante claridad el rostro de la dama, ciertamente era hermosa y se notaba muy feliz al igual que él; pero en la fotografía que reflejaba a Candy el chico junto a ella no logra distinguirse muy bien, el fotógrafo no tenia un buen ángulo de la pareja por lo que solo salió la espalda del hombre, el cabello castaño amarrado sin mucho esmero en una coleta, hombros anchos y espalda muy bien formada que se podía apreciar a través del abrigo que llevaba, su mano apoyada en el cuello de la rubia mostraba su tez blanca… también tenia manos hermosas… - Susana interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrerla – Fijo su mirada de nuevo en las manos y el cabello del chico… sus manos… son ¡Por Dios Susana! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – Se pregunto exasperada por la dirección de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto su esposo al ver que se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? No… no Nathan es solo que me sorprende un poco… es decir, no me esperaba algo así… no me hagas caso son tonterías – Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si… es algo poco común en los hermanos Andley, sobretodo en Candy… pero me alegra que este feliz, por lo que se puede deducir de este articulo los jóvenes llegaron desde Europa, es probable que los hayan conocido durante el tiempo que pasaron allá… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había notado a Candy distinta? – Inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Si… si claro y yo te dije que también había percibido en ella ese cambio, la verdad me hace muy feliz saber que ella encontró la manera de darle luz a su vida, que se dio esa oportunidad – Esbozo siendo totalmente sincera.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa y la abrazo con fuerza recostándose en el respaldo del sofá al tiempo que se la acomoda en el pecho y le acariciaba las sedosas hebras doradas. Susana cerró los ojos dejando ver una sonrisa y concentrándose en el latir del corazón de Nathan mientras acariciaba su pecho, pero a momentos la imagen de ese joven sin rostro llegaba hasta ella y por alguna extraña razón la perturbaba.

Por fin el tren había llegado a la hermosa ciudad de Chicago, mostrándola en todo su esplendor con los primeros rayos del día. Los jóvenes se encontraban en el salón que compartían los vagones, la mirada de los italianos se enfocaba en las calles de la ciudad que se podían divisar a lo lejos, aunque no contaba con grande y lujosas estructuras como Nueva York tenia mucho que la hacia lucir hermosa y sobre todo tranquila; los Andley los observaban y les sonreían cuando sus miradas se topaban. La maquina se detuvo y el silbato anuncio que habían llegado a su destino, ellos esperaron unos minutos para evitar el fluido de personas que siempre se arremolinaba en los andenes, el rubio corrió un poco mas las cortinas y busco con la mirada entre la gente.

- Ya George esta aquí… no esta buscando – Le informo a Candy.

La rubia afirmo con la cabeza y se coloco de pie, los italianos hicieron lo mismo mostrando una sonrisa, la de la chica era a todas luces mas efusiva que la de su hermano, pero era de comprender, para ella este lugar era el hogar de su novio y seguramente también el suyo algún día, era inevitable que mostrase su emoción al estar en el. Fabrizio se acerco a Candy le ofreció su brazo para salir del salón, Albert hizo lo mismo con Fransheska mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba una mejilla a lo que ella respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Bienvenidos – Expreso George llegando hasta ellos con media sonrisa, un gesto poco habitual en él pero completamente sincero.

- Gracias George – Contesto Albert sonriendo como nunca antes el administrador lo había visto – Déjame presentarte a nuestros huéspedes… - El moreno lo interrumpió.

- Es un placer señorita Fransheska – Dijo extendiendo la mano a esta. – George Johnson – Mientras miraba a la castaña.

- El placer es todo mío señor Johnson – Expreso ella con una sonrisa recibiendo la mano.

- Creo que ya George siente que te conoce… lo he aburrido hablándote de ti todos los días – Acoto Albert con una sonrisa.

- Tanto como aburrido no – Indico sonriendo – Usted debe ser… - El chico lo interrumpió.

- Fabrizio Di Carlo, encantado señor Johnson – Se presento dándole un fuerte apretón.

- Es un placer señor Di Carlo, bueno sobre usted no he escuchado mucho, pero seguramente la señora Cornwell quien es la mejor amiga de Candice si lo hizo – Acoto mirando al joven.

- Annie estaba encantada de hacerlo George – Se defendió la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos los presentes dejaron ver sonrisas en sus rostro, sobre todo los rubios que agradecían la actitud de su amigo, aunque no los dejaba de sorprende que este abandonara su habitual tono distante y se mostrase mas relajado con los italianos. Después de eso el hombre los guio hasta los autos que ya esperaban por ellos, uno de los cuales fue ocupado por el equipaje de los italianos y el otro por los jóvenes, el administrador se ofreció para conducir él ya que el viaje desde Nueva York era agotador; Albert acepto no porque estuviese cansado, sino porque deseaba ver el rostro de Fransheska cuando entrasen a la mansión Andley… a la que seria su casa dentro de poco.

Los jóvenes se ubicaron en los asientos de la parte de atrás de auto, las ventanillas abiertas dejaban entrar la suave y fría brisa de la mañana cubriendo sus rostro y haciéndolos mas tersos; cuando el auto giro dejando atrás las concurridas calles de la ciudad la mirada de los jóvenes se perdieron en las amplias montañas que se dibujaban en el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a bañarlas con sus rayos dorados dejando ver las cumbres nevadas de las mismas. Minutos mas tarde el auto se detuvo frente a un inmenso portal de hierro forjado en tonos negros y dorados con un gran escudo en el centro que mostraba una circunferencia verde en forma de flor, dividida por líneas blancas y en medio de ella un águila dorada con una A en el pecho de color rojo; que de inmediato fue abierta por dos hombres de edad avanzada a quienes George y Albert saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Fabrizio y Fransheska observaban cada detalle de la misma y la joven recordó que el duque de Grandchester había mencionado algo sobre el tío abuelo de Albert y un ducado en Inglaterra ¿Albert era parte de la realeza británica? – Se pregunto y de inmediato movió la cabeza para alejar esas ilusiones de chiquilla de su mente, dejo ver una sonrisa y enfoco su mirada en el paisaje. Hermosos jardines se mostraban en toda su extensión, saltos de agua y fuentes naturales… hasta un pequeño lago calmado como un espejo pudo divisar a lo lejos, arboles de altura que nunca imagino ver también se apreciaban pintados ya de los tonos dorados del otoño, en su mayoría desprovisto de su follaje pero no por ello menos hermosos, el aroma que reinaba en el ambiente era sencillamente exquisito, embriagador hasta el punto de impregnarse en cada poro.

El rubio observaba con detenimiento las reacciones de la chica y su corazón latía lleno de felicidad al comprobar que ella aprobaba el lugar; en realidad ella estaba emocionada y feliz de estar allí, la imagen de Fransheska en este momento supera por mucho sus sueños de los últimos días. Candy veía a su hermano y sonreía pues conocía muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza en este momento, él estaba feliz de tener a Fransheska allí, sana y salva; sufrió tanto por la situación que atravesó la chica.

Fabrizio observaba el paisaje realmente impresionada ante la grandiosidad del mismo, pero sin hacerlo tan evidente como lo hacia su hermana, no podía culparla pues seguramente debía estar sintiéndose como Elisabeth Bennett cuando visito la propiedad de Darcy – El joven mostro media sonrisa ante la semejanza de ambas historias.

El auto giro a la izquierda y frente a sus ojos se mostro la inmensa mansión de un blanco impecable enclavada en lo alto de una pequeña colina, el pórtico de la casa se encontraba flanqueada por cuatro columnas del estilo corintio, las paredes de la misma parecían estar hechas todas de mármol de carraca, mostraba el blanco propio de esta piedra, que con los primeros rayos del sol se mostraba brillante. El auto se detuvo frente a la fachada y detrás de estas se podía apreciar la enorme puerta doble hecha en madera, hierro forjado y cristal, bajaron del vehículo encontrándose con una fuente que mostraba un espejo de agua y creaba un sonido maravilloso.

Fransheska sentía que no podía respirar ante tal despliegue de lujo y grandeza, realmente si Albert no pertenecía a la realeza bien podía pasar como uno de los monarcas de Inglaterra, todo este lugar ella sencillamente esplendido, tanta que la hacia sentirse intimidada y pequeña, dejo libre un suspiro cuando Albert se detuvo a su lado y le ofreció su brazo.

- Bienvenida – Le dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada y la llenaba de confianza.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica se encontraba absolutamente deslumbrada con todo esto para poder esbozar algo, sentía que sus piernas estaban débiles, por lo cual se aferro al brazo que su novio le ofrecía y camino con él. Por su parte Candy y Fabrizio se miraron sonrientes ante la actitud de sus hermanos, ambos sabían cuan importante era para ellos estar juntos y el significado que tenían las palabras de Albert; el chico intentaba mostrarse igual de complacido que su hermana, pero la verdad es que tenia muchas cosas dándole vuelta en la cabeza que no lograba explicarse y lo mantenía en un estado de letargo, era como si estuviese entrando a otra dimensión, un lugar que se supone debería ser desconocido y que sin embargo se le mostraba tan común como suyo.

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa y él le tomó la mano luchando por alejar de su cabeza todos estos pensamientos y concentrarse en el momento y el ahora, podía notar que ella lo observaba a cada instante y no deseaba hacer que tuviese una mala impresión, la verdad era que también se encontraba feliz que estar junto a ella, en medio de esa paz que le brinda. – Se llevo la mano de Candy a los labios y le dio un beso para después caminar con ella al interior de la casa.

El lujo en el interior de la misma no disminuyo un ápice, por el contrario parecía aumentar a cada paso que los italianos daban, el recibidor decorado exquisitamente en tonos blancos, dorados, escarlatas; la opulencia de la familia Andley se mostraba en toda su magnitud, ambos ya eran conscientes que los rubio pertenecían a una familia adinerada de América, pero jamás creyeron que seria a este grado, ellos siempre se mostraron tan sencillos y complacidos con la modesta vida que llevaron en Florencia que en años los italianos hubiesen pensado que estaban acostumbrados a vivir rodeados de tantos lujos.

- Bienvenido señor, señorita – Saludo el mayordomo a los rubios con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Arthur – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿La tía esta en casa? – Pregunto Albert intrigado que no se encontrara allí para recibirlos.

- Si señor, ahora mismo esta tomando un poco de aire en el jardín, seguramente no se percato de la hora y por ello no esta aquí señor – Contesto el hombre adivinando los pensamientos del joven. – Si deseo puedo enviar a Ángela o otra de las chicas para que venga – Sugirió mirándolo.

- No Arthur tranquilo, nosotros iremos hasta el jardín… Los señores serán nuestros huéspedes – Menciono señalando a la chica a su lado – Mi novia la señorita Fransheska Di Carlo – Menciono con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada.

- Es un placer señorita – Expreso el hombre con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

- Encantada Arthur – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, escuchar esa palabra de labios de Albert la hacia sentirse entre nubes.

- El señor Fabrizio Di Carlo es el novio de Candy – Continuo el rubio señalando al joven.

- Bienvenido señor – Lo saludo el mayordomo con el mismo gesto que utilizo para la italiana.

- Muchas gracias, un gusto conocerlo Arthur – Menciono el chico extendiéndole la mano al hombre quien la recibió algo sorprendido.

- Señorita Candice luce usted muy hermosa el día de hoy – Acoto el mayordomo sonriéndole a la chica apreciando el brillo de sus ojos.

- Muchas gracias Arthur, tan galante como siempre – Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Después de eso caminaron hasta el jardín para encontrarse con la tía abuela. Albert le acariciaba la mano a la castaña con un gesto tierno, la miraba y le sonreía, la emoción en ambos los desbordaba, lucían felices y el amor que se profesaban no paso desapercibido por el mayordomo y el administrador quienes lo vieron alejarse y no pudieron evitar sonreír por ellos.

Salieron por una amplia puerta de hojas dobles elaboradas en cristal y madera de un blanco igual de perfecto que el del resto de la construcción; Albert busco con la mirada la terraza que daba al jardín y sus ojos ubicaron de inmediato la figura de la anciana quien se notaba bastante recuperada, tenia la mirada perdida en el jardín, lucía muy elegante como hacia mucho el joven no la veía; dejo ver una sonrisa suponiendo que todo este cambio era para recibir a los Di Carlo.

- Buenos días tía – La saludo el joven sin dejar soltando la mano de Fransheska solo unos segundos para darle un beso a la mujer en la frente.

- Buenos días hijo, bienvenido a casa – Lo recibió ella con una sonrisa.

De inmediato poso su mirada en los italianos que se encontraban de pie delante de ella y la miraban, la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos grises, el cabello castaño, figura estilizada y tez blanca y tersa. El joven un poco mas serio, con un porte que lo hacia lucir como un noble, el cabello castaño igual que la chica, piel blanca un poco mas bronceada que la de ella, ojos de un azul zafiro, mirada brillante y penetrante; la miraba directamente a los ojos. Emilia Elroy paseo su mirada disimuladamente fijándose en la actitud, la ropa, los rostros y todo aquello que le diese una impresión general sobre los invitados de su sobrino.

- Déjame presentarte a nuestros invitados – Dijo extendiéndole la mano a la italiana para que se acercara hasta ellos mientras le sonreía para infundirle confianza.

- Mucho gusto señora Elroy – Menciono la chica con una amplia sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a la mujer y mirándola a los ojos.

- Encantada señorita Di Carlo, bienvenida a nuestra casa – Contesto la matrona con amabilidad observando a la chica al tiempo que recibía la mano de esta.

- Señora Elroy es un placer conocerla, Fabrizio Di Carlo – Dijo el italiano extendiéndole la mano a la mujer mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

- Encantada señor Di Carlo, es placer es todo nuestro – Indicó mirándolo de igual manera que hiciera con la hermana de este y le dedico media sonrisa a ambos – Por favor tomen asiento, disculpen que no los haya recibido… el tiempo cada vez se vuelve mas fugaz para mí y no me percate de cuanto había pasado – Agrego mirándolos. – Candice hija bienvenida – Saludo a la rubia volviéndose para mirarla.

- Gracias tía ¿Cómo se ha sentido? – Pregunto esta mirándola.

- Mucho mejor hija gracias, tu amiga Scarlet es una excelente enfermera – Contesto la anciana – Permítanme llamar para que nos sirvan el desayuno, supongo que aun no lo han tomado… o tal vez deseen descansar del viaje – Menciono mirando a sus sobrinos y a los invitados.

- No se preocupe tía, estamos bien… por lo pronto hay una noticia que es mucho mas importante y que deseo hacer de su conocimiento en este momento – Expreso el rubio mirando a la castaña mientras le sonreía – Se trata de algo que sé le agradara mucho – Acoto volviendo los ojos a la anciana que doblo una servilleta y sin apartar la mirada de ambos hablo.

- Tú dirás William, adelante – Lo animo.

- Fransheska y yo tenemos una relación… ella es mi novia tía, y será mi esposa… - Decía cuando fue interrumpido por la mujer.

- ¿Esposa? Esa si es una grata sorpresa… William me hace muy feliz que hables de matrimonio… es casi como un… - Se detuvo para no ser imprudente.

- ¿Milagro tía? – Inquirió Candy divertida viendo la reacción de la matrona.

- Candice – La reprendió de manera sutil – Es solo que me toma por sorpresa – Expreso con una media sonrisa posando su mirada en la chica.

- Entonces prepárese pues hoy parece ser un día para grandes sorpresas – Indicó la rubia captando la atención de la mujer; se disponía a continuar cuando el castaño la interrumpió.

- Señora Elroy su sobrina Candice y yo también estamos comprometidos… no es oficial pues esperábamos conocerla para hacerlo – Menciono mirando a los ojos a la mujer.

- No… no sé que decir, esto me sorprende realmente… no pensé que ambos tuviesen compromisos con ustedes jóvenes, mis sobrinos son bastantes reservados en cuanto a estas cosas… a decir verdad, es la primera vez que me hacen participe de eventos como estos, supongo que a esto se debe el cambio que percibí en ambos cuando llegaron de Europa… sean bienvenidos entonces a esta casa y a nuestra familia – Expreso la mujer sin poder ocultar su desconcierto, ya algo intuía de todo esto, pero no esperaba que los rubios se lo confirmaran tan pronto.

- Muchas gracias señora Elroy… es grato saber que le agrada la noticia – Expreso Fransheska con una sonrisa, mirando a la mujer.

- Llámeme Emilia por favor joven… se merece esa confianza si logro atrapar al soñador de mi sobrino – Indicó la mujer fijando su mirada en cada detalle de ella.

- Gracias por las referencias tía – Acoto Albert con una sonrisa.

- Para mi son las mejores Albert, fue justo eso lo que logro cautivarme… que tengas sueños y los compartas conmigo así como yo lo hago contigo – Expreso la italiana mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Eso te hace perfecta para mí, no necesito nada mas para ser feliz – Indicó él mirándola.

Fabrizio y Candy se miraron y tuvieron que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no reír ante la cara de los enamorados y la de la anciana quien se mostraba sorprendida, tal vez por ver la naturalidad con la cual los jóvenes se expresaban su amor, quizás por ver a Albert tan cautivado o porque no sabia quien controlaría ahora a dos soñadores unidos. El chico tomó la mano de la rubia y le dio un suave beso mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y llevaba su mano libre hasta la mejilla de este para acariciarla con suavidad; los cuatro irradiaban amor y ternura.

Emilia Elroy sentía una mezcla de emociones ante el cuadro, por un lado la esperanza que su sobrino por fin sentará cabeza y se mostrase dispuesto a formar una familia, era él quien mas le importaba pues era su deber velar por los suyos, dar el ejemplo de una familia solida, honorable, elegante, recta y apegada a todos esos valores que siempre distinguieron a los Andley; sin embargo esa acotación de la chica de apoyar los sueños de su sobrino la hizo tensarse, en el fondo de su corazón rogo porque esos sueños de los que ella hablaba fuesen tener una familia grande, llevar un hogar intachable, acompañar a su sobrino en su labor como heredero de una de las familias mas importantes de Chicago y hacerlo mantenerse con los pies sobre la tierra. Ella era bastante joven… su mirada y su sonrisa eran frescas, seguramente era menor que Candy… eso podría ser un problema si no había alcanzado una madurez para el matrimonio, su sobrino podía llenarle la cabeza de ideas fantásticas, de ilusiones triviales y envolverla en su mundo, esperaba que este no fuese el caso; la chica era muy hermosa y con los rasgos que Albert había heredado de sus padres, los hijos de estos tendrían esa belleza y ese porte que siempre ha caracterizado a los Andley, ese que los hacia resaltar entre los monarcas ingleses.

Por parte de Candy, solo podía decir que el joven se notaba centrado, evidentemente había un toque distinguido en él, un porte elegante, serio y caballero, además de poseer un gran atractivo físico que seguramente daría buenos rasgos a sus hijos, ya que la rubia también era muy hermosa y con los años había mostrado una belleza admirable, solo esperaba que el joven la hiciese centrarse y dedicar su vida a lo que toda mujer de su posición debería, un hogar y una familia.

Minutos después los jóvenes se excusaban ante la mujer alegando que deseaban descansar un poco pues el viaje desde Nueva York resultaba un tanto agotador, también porque los italianos debían instalarse; la mujer comprendió y los despidió acordando reencontrarse para el almuerzo. Los vio alejarse tomados de las manos, felices y realmente enamorado, en sus miradas se podía ver un brillo especial y aunque para ella el matrimonio implica mucho más que ese sentimiento volátil, idealista y efímero, que algunas ocasiones se podía llamar amor, también era consciente que si este era sincero y estable tenia la fuerza para lograr grandes cambios en aquellos que los poseían en sus corazones; ahora su ruego estaba en que los cambios que se dieran en sus sobrinos fuesen para mejor, que este amor que le prodigaban a estos chicos los hicieran actuar de manera correcta, tomar una familia y un hogar como una prioridad, en resumen… que los hiciera tomar el lugar para el cual estaban destinados en la vida.

Cuando nos jóvenes entraron al gran salón de la mansión Andley se encontraron con un rostro conocido que en cuanto se percato de su presencia allí se acerco con una amplia sonrisa pintada en su rostro y la mirada brillante.

- ¡Ángela que alegra verte de nuevo! – Expreso Fransheska caminando para abrazar a la morena.

- Señorita Fransheska la alegría es toda mia – Menciono esta recibiendo el abrazo pero de inmediato retornando a su actitud habitual dentro de la casa.

- Ángela un gusto verte de nuevo – La saludo el chico también caminando para darle un abrazo.

- Digo lo mismo joven Fabrizio – Indico con una sonrisa – Albert, Candy bienvenidos… ya todo esta listo para que se instalen en sus habitaciones – Agrego mirando a los italianos. – Solo un pequeño secreto entre nosotros, delante de la señora Elroy los seguiré llamando según lo dictan las normas de protocolo – Pronunció en voz baja mirando a los chicos.

- Llamarnos… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la castaña en el mismo tono.

- Mi tía es un poco quisquillosa con todo eso Fran – Contesto Albert dedicándole una sonrisa – Pero todo es cuestión de la educación que recibió, no creas que es por pretensión o algún deseo de menospreciar a las personas que trabajan para nosotros – Explico mirando a su novia.

- Entiendo – Dijo la chica paseando su mirada del rubio a la mujer – De todas formas seguimos siendo amigas y nos trataremos como tales cuando podamos – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- De eso no te quede la menor duda Ángela – Acoto el castaño – Haremos lo que nos pides para que no te llamen la atención, pero sigues siendo nuestra amiga y como tal tenemos que darte algo que nos pidieron te hiciéramos llegar – Le informo con una sonrisa al ver que la mirada de la mujer se iluminaba y una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en su rostro.

- ¿Antonio? – Pregunto emocionada.

- Si… una carta esta entre mi equipaje, dame unos minutos y te la entrego – Contesto el chico mirándola.

La mujer asintió en silencio bajo las miradas de complicidad de todos, luego salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones guiados por esta, los rubios los acompañaron para dejarlos instalados, primero le indicaron a Fabrizio quien le agradeció de nuevo la atención a Albert y a la morena, para después despedirse de Candy con una beso en la mejilla. Los demás caminaron hasta habitación que le correspondía a Fransheska y antes de entrar a esta Ángela le hizo un ademan al rubio para que continuase rumbo a la de él ante lo cual los novios dejaron ver una sonrisa, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo despidió; entro junto a Candy y la dama de compañía de esta a la recamara que se había dispuesto para ella.

La habitación era tan hermosa que parecía un sueño, el papel tapiz de un amarillo cálido colmado de miles de rosas en tonos marfil entretejidas para darle un aspecto de rosal, la cama de roble oscuro cubierta por sabanas blancas y cobijas de un tono crema, enmarcada por el dosel que nacía en la pared detrás del respaldo de la misma, la tela suave y liviana de un blanco impecable salpicado apenas con diminutas flores bordadas a mano, dos mesas de noche a ambos lados de esta también elaboradas en roble oscuro; las cortinas beige y marrón le daba un toque distinguido a la habitación, junto a la ventana un sillón tapizado en blanco y notas florales de un amarillo mas vivaz, el resto de los muebles seguían la misma línea.

- Tus cosas ya se organizaron en el armario Fransheska – Señalo Ángela sacándola de su ensueño.

- Esta habitación es bellísima – Dijo emocionada volviéndose para mirar a las mujeres a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Me alegra mucho que sea de tu agrado… y que sea también tuya por muchos días, claro esta, hasta que te cambies a la de Albert que presiento será en muy poco tiempo – Acoto la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo ante la mención de compartir la habitación del rubio, pero la emoción que le causo la sola idea de ser su compañera, su esposa y compartir con este mucho más que su habitación hizo que su corazón se disparara dentro del pecho y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Las americanas le dedicaron una sonrisa compartiendo la emoción de esta, después de unos minutos la dejaron sola para que pudiese descansar.

* * *

**_Confianza en el anteojo, nó en el ojo;  
en la escalera, nunca en el peldaño;  
en el ala, nó en el ave  
y en ti sólo, en ti sólo, en ti sólo._**

**_Confianza en la maldad, nó en el malvado;_**  
**_en el vaso, mas nunca en el licor;_**  
**_en el cadáver, no en el hombre_**  
**_y en ti sólo, en ti sólo, en ti sólo._**

**_Confianza en muchos, pero ya no en uno;_**  
**_en el cauce, jamás en la corriente;_**  
**_en los calzones, no en las piernas_**  
**_y en ti sólo, en ti sólo, en ti sólo._**

**_Confianza en la ventana, no en la puerta;_**  
**_en la madre, mas no en los nueve meses;_**  
**_en el destino, no en el dado de oro,_**  
**_y en ti sólo, en ti sólo, en ti sólo._**

**_Confianza en el anteojo, no en el ojo. César Vallejo._**

* * *

**Nota de autor: * Juanes.**

**Continuara...  
**


	90. Capitulo 31 parte 2

**Capitulo 31**

**Parte 2**

Fabrizio se encontraba en el centro de la habitación que le habían asignado, miraba a su alrededor como el lujo se reunía en cada detalle, desde el mismo momento que entro a la propiedad de los Andley todo lo que hubiese imaginado quedo en nada, la familia de su novia era muy acaudala y le gustaba mostrar el nivel al cual pertenecían en todo su esplendor, algo que contradecía el carácter de los jóvenes pues si había algo que desbordaba en ellos era la sencillez, quien viese a Candy trabajando en un hospital publico jamás se imaginaria que la joven viviese en un lugar como este, tampoco quien observase a Albert jugando con los hijos de los campesinos o transportando materiales para construir la casa de estos; nunca nadie podría pensar que los rubios hubiesen pasado toda la vida rodeado de tanto lujo y comodidad. – Camino hasta uno de los grandes ventanales que daba al jardín, lo abrió y salió al balcón desde donde se podía apreciar la extensión de terrenos que se perdía ante sus ojos, parecía no tener limite… o mas bien sus limites llegaban hasta las imponentes montañas en el horizonte que se vestían de un blanco impecable; cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, llevándose las manos hasta el rostro y frotándolo varias veces.

Su mente fue invadida por las imágenes que lo habían mantenido en este estado de desconcierto que no parecía tener fin; desde el mismo momento en el cual puso un pie en este continente comenzó a sentir que todo esto ya le era conocido, un absurdo sentido de pertenencia se había instalado en él durante los dos días que pasaron en Nueva York, cada calle en esa ciudad, cada edificio… todo, todo lo que sus ojos veían, era como si ya los hubiese observado antes, mas ilógico aun, sentía que muchos de esos lugares habían sido una constante para él – Respiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones y las exquisitas fragancias del jardín lo colmaron.

Últimamente sentía que algo se despertaba dentro de él, una serie de recuerdos que no reconocía, pero que no eran recientes, de eso esta completamente seguro, por el contrario era de esa etapa en la cual se suponía estuvo en el frente luchando del lado de los Aliados, pero como siempre no habían certezas, solos suposiciones… pues ninguno de ellos tenían que ver con su familia, cada vez se sentía mas desesperado ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada se ligaba con su familia! En ninguno de sus recuerdos estaban sus padres o Fransheska, ni siquiera Antonella se filtraba en ellos, solo personas que nunca antes había visto, ninguno de sus amigos de Florencia… y lo peor de todo es que no lograba distinguir a estas personas, sus figuras siempre eran borrosas e inconsistentes, podía escuchar sus voces, pero todo lo que estos mencionaban le resultaba absurdo o desconocido. La ultima de estas escenas de dio estando en el hotel de Nueva York mientras dormía, fue un sueño bastante extraño, se vio en medio de un escenario mientras un publico lo ovacionaba haciéndolo sentirse verdaderamente emocionado, las palabras se mezclaban impidiéndole darles un sentido, pero era él de eso no tenia dudas… aunque le parecía imposible pues él nunca había pisado un escenario, había algo que no logra entender y se lo impedía… cada vez que Fransheska lo invitaba a subir al del teatro en Florencia se congelaba, un miedo lo paralizaba. – Camino de regreso a la habitación dejando las puertas de vidrio y madera lacada abiertas, una corriente de aire entro a esta y movió las cortinas de tul blanco creando olas en ellas.

Se tumbo en la inmensa cama cubierta con finas cobijas que se hundieron ante el peso de su cuerpo, extendió la mano y busco una de las almohadas para colocarla bajo su cabeza, poso su mirada en el techo y después recorrió el lugar con la vista; las paredes cubiertas de un papel tapiz de color beige colmado de rosas negras simulando un rosal, las cortinas color cappuccino que hacían juego con el sillón tapizado en tela a rayas negras y marrón, el armario se encontraba integrado a la pared las puertas de roble oscuro siguiendo el estilo de los demás muebles de la misma, esta habitación era del doble del tamaño de la suya en Florencia; cualquier podía sentirse cómodo y satisfecho por encontrarse en un lugar como este, sin embargo él sentía que era una prisión… deseaba tanto la estabilidad que le daba su hogar – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los jóvenes bajaron para el almuerzo ya la matrona se encontraba en el salón a su espera, los italianos se acercaron a ella y la saludaron con cortesía, ante lo cual la mujer le respondió de la misma manera, el mayordomo anuncio que podían pasar al comedor, ella fue la primera en dirigirse a este y todos los demás la siguieron. Albert y Candy se mostraban complacidos ante la actitud de la tía para con los chicos, Elroy se ubico en la cabecera de la mesa por petición de Albert mientras él se sentaba frente a su novia y junto a Candy quien quedo frente al castaño, la mujer aprovecho la ocasión para indagar un poco mas sobre los invitados.

- Me comento William que usted ayuda a su padre en la empresa señor Di Carlo – Menciono la mujer mirándolo.

- Así es señora Elroy, él administra los laboratorios heredados por nuestros abuelos y yo me encargo de todo lo relacionado con nuestros proveedores y clientes, justamente ahora tengo que estudiar una propuesta que le hicieran tiempo atrás para asociarse con los Laboratorios Pfizer – Contesto el chico con naturalidad.

- Es un trabajo muy interesante el que lleva a cabo su familia, veo que ese fue el motivo por el cual han viajado hasta América – Comento la mujer de manera casual.

- En parte tía – Aclaro Albert al ser consciente de la tensión que se instalo en los jóvenes – Fabrizio la sede de los Laboratorios Pfizer esta ubicada en Nueva York… ¿La propuesta de estos es abrir un laboratorio allá? – Pregunto el rubio para enfocar el tema en esto y no en las razones que trajeron a los italianos hasta América.

- Si, ellos desean que Laboratorios Di Carlo produzcan aquí algunas de las formulas que se elaboran en Europa, así como mejorar algunas de las que ellos ya procesan con los métodos que nosotros poseemos, todo esto claro esta en una sociedad que le traerá beneficio a ambos, es mi deber velar porque los de mi padre sean los justos y estén al nivel que nos corresponde – Contesto con la seguridad que le daba el conocimiento que había adquirido durante los últimos años.

- Desde ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Charles Pfizer es un hombre muy audaz, inteligente y también un excelente orador, además de muy persuasivo cuando se trata de convencer a alguien de comprar sus ideas – Señalo el rubio mirando al joven.

- No creo que tener problema con ello Albert, de todas formas te agradezco la colaboración que me ofreces, tengo pensado reunirme con él la próxima semana, vendrá hasta Chicago para evaluar algunas instalaciones… - La voz de Candy lo interrumpió.

- ¿Instalaran la sede de los Laboratorios Di Carlo aquí? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo entre emocionada y desconcertada.

- Ese fue el trato que exigió mi padre para analizar la propuesta, esta consciente que Nueva York es la sede de los Pfizer y también que es probablemente el lugar adecuado para establecer la sede de nuestros laboratorios, sin embargo opto por que fuese Chicago – Respondió mirándola a los ojos y aunque su semblante era serio sus ojos brillaban al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.

- ¿Piensan instalarse de manera definitiva en la ciudad? – Inquirió Emilia dejándose llevar por la curiosidad – Si esto era así, podía asegurar que su sobrino no tendría motivos para dejar de nuevo el banco, ni a su familia o sus deberes con esta, sentía que las cosas con respecto a estos jóvenes estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba – Pensó a la espera de la respuesta.

- Ese es un asunto que aun esta a consideración señora Elroy, todo depende del acuerdo al cual se llegue con Charles Pfizer y de algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes en Italia. – Contesto el joven mirando a la mujer.

- Entiendo, de igual manera sea cual sea su decisión saben que siempre tendrán las puertas de esta casa abiertas y en los Andley unos amigos incondicionales – Acoto con amabilidad observando a los jóvenes.

- Es muy amable de su parte señora Elroy – Menciono el chico con media sonrisa.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes después de la ayuda que le brindaron a mis sobrinos en Italia señor Di Carlo – Expreso la mujer.

- Solo hicimos lo que nos pareció adecuado, como amigos de mi padre y ante la labor que deseaban poner en practica no podíamos actuar de manera diferente… por favor llámeme Fabrizio, me siento mas cómodo de esa manera – Pidió el joven y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

- Esta bien Fabrizio, usted puede llamarme Emilia y usted también Fransheska por favor, es lo mas lógico, si dentro de poco formaran parte de la familia – Dijo la anciana mostrando una sonrisa discreta mirando a los italianos.

- Me sentiré encantada de llamarla así Emilia, y sobre todo que ya nos considere como parte de la familia, mis padres siente lo mismo por Albert y Candy – Menciono la castaña con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada.

El resto de la comida se llevo en la misma tónica, Emilia Elroy se lucía como anfitriona ante la mirada sorprendida pero bien disimulada de los rubios, quien aun no lograban crecer lo que presenciaban, todo parecía indicar que la matrona estaba encantada con los italianos, alejando así de ellos ese temor que tenían que la mujer los rechazase o colocara obstáculos a la relación que estos tenían con ellos. Después del almuerzo las damas subieron a sus habitaciones puesto que la anciana debía tomar su siesta, mientras las jóvenes decidieron ponerse al día de todo lo ocurrido desde que dejaron Florencia, evitando por supuesto los eventos traumáticos que había vivido la familia Di Carlo. Por su parte Albert y Fabrizio se encontraban en el despacho analizando la propuesta que Charles Pfizer se hiciera a Luciano tiempo atrás y que el doctor había retomando informándole al alemán de su interés por conversar nuevamente de esta, ante lo cual Pfizer se había mostrado dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Supongo que deberás viajar con frecuencia hasta Nueva York – Menciono el rubio rompiendo con el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

- Si, es probable… aunque tratare de hacerlo lo menos posible – Dijo el chico con la mirada en las hojas que tenia entre las manos.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Pregunto con naturalidad y al ver que el joven levantaba la vista pero seguía en silencio se apresuro a agregar – Claro si se puede saber – Con tono amable.

- No es nada en particular, solo que… no sé prefiero encargarme de todo desde aquí, tal vez contrate a alguien que se encargue de viajar hasta esa ciudad – Contesto mostrándose casual y poso su mirada de nuevo en el documento.

- Entiendo, podría recomendarte a alguien de confianza una vez tomes la decisión, puede que se lleve un tiempo organizar todo y te veas obligado a viajar, yo lo hago con frecuencia así que te podría acompañar, también lo puede hacer George… él es un hombre muy competente y te aseguro que no tendrá ningún problema en hacerlo – Comento el rubio mientras revisaba una carpeta de manera distraída… en realidad a quien analizaba era al chico, esa negativa de visitar Nueva York le resultaba un tanto sospechosa, así como la petición de su padre para que la sede del laboratorio fuese aquí y no en esa ciudad.

- Te agradezco mucho toda la colaboración que nos has brindado Albert, la verdad mi familia no tendrá nunca como pagarte… - El americano lo interrumpió.

- No tienes nada que agradecer ni antes ni ahora o en un futuro, recuerda que dentro de poco seremos familia… además soy yo quien esta en una deuda eterna contigo – Expreso colocándose de pie y caminando hasta quedar frente al escritorio – Ya sé que dirás que Fransheska es tu hermana y era tu deber protegerla, pero aun así no puedo menos que estar eternamente agradecido por todo lo que hiciste – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

El moreno se coloco de pie y camino hasta uno de los ventanales para observar a través de este el extenso jardín de la mansión, una suave brisa creaba remolinos con las hojas muertas que se encontraban en el suelo, al tiempo que incorporaba algunas otras de las que arrancaba de los arboles – Cerró los ojos un instante y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Hubiese deseado hacer mas, mucho más… la verdad no sé por qué todos me agradecen haber actuado de la manera en la cual lo hice – Se detuvo dándose la vuelta para mirar al rubio – Se supone que los hermanos deben actuar de esa manera, que es nuestro deber proteger y socorrer a nuestros familiares, a las personas que amamos… sin embargo a todos parece extrañarle el hecho de que yo me haya arriesgado tanto por ella, ¡Por Dios no estuve en peligro un solo instante! No en un verdadero peligro, ni siquiera una parte del peligro al cual estuvo expuesta Fransheska – Menciono con rabia y frustración.

- No deberías decir eso… ambos lo estuvieron y… - El chico lo interrumpió.

- Albert ese hombre intento matar a Fran, lo hizo porque ella nos alerto cuando él intento llevársela… yo cuando mucho me exponía a recibir un disparo pero ella no… ella sabia que estaba poniendo su vida en peligro en ese instante y no le importo, prefería eso a ser arrancada de la casa… ¿Puedes ver el grado de terror que sintió en ese momento que prefería estar muerta a salir de allí? – Pregunto mirando al rubio y después se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver como este perdía el color del rostro y se tensaba. – Lo lamento… se supone que no debía hablarte de esto… ella me lo pidió y le dije que no lo haría – Agrego volviendo a enfocar su mirada en el ventanal.

- No tienes que disculparte, entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes… el deseo de protegerla y hacerle olvidar todo el dolor y el miedo, desear con todas tus fuerzas mostrarle que entre tanta oscuridad siempre podrá contar contigo, que existe una salida… aunque parezca imposible y créeme Fabrizio yo también hubiese deseado con todas mis fuerzas estar a su lado y hacer exactamente lo mismo que tú hiciste – Indicó con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos.

- En ese caso me hubieses quitado el placer de darle su merecido a ese miserable y eso no lo iba a permitir – Señalo el castaño con media sonrisa y gesto que le dio a entender a Albert que hablaba muy en serio.

- Eso podrías tenerlo por seguro, créeme que aun me veo tentado a viajar hasta Florencia y cobrarme todo lo que le hizo pasar a Fransheska por mi propia cuenta, solo por atreverse a acercársele ya se merecía un buen escarmiento – Aseguro el rubio mostrando una determinación que nunca antes había visto el italiano en él.

- En ese caso tendrás que esperar a que se recupere de la golpiza que le di… no me quiero regodear de ello pero me sentí en paz conmigo mismo por lo que hice, aunque muchos piensen que fue un acto desmedido de venganza – Acoto el castaño.

- Lograste ajustar cuentas con él entonces – Menciono sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que eso le causaba, al ver que el joven asentía mostrando una sonrisa agrego – Espero que el resultado hayan sido varias costillas rotas.

- Además del tabique, quizás algunos dientes y una gran cicatriz en uno de los pómulos que seguro le quedara de recordatorio. – Señalo de manera casual.

- Buen trabajo entonces… pero igual todo el peso de la ley caerá sobre él y le hará pagar lo que hizo, mis abogados en Londres se trasladaron hasta Florencia y están trabajando en el caso, ten por seguro que el malnacido de Enzo Martoglio lamentara mucho haberse acercado a Fran – Indicó con seguridad mirando al castaño a los ojos.

- Lo hará aunque tengamos que mover cielo y tierra para que esto suceda – Acoto el chico.

- Sabes que puedes contar con todo mi apoyo para ello, sea lo que sea que tengamos que hacer para que ese hombre pague, no me detendré ante nada para hacerle justicia a tu hermana – Señalo Albert mirándolo y dejando en claro que lo haría.

- No me quedan dudas, todo esto que has hecho por nosotros hasta ahora es una prueba de ello… el cambio que dio Fran al enterarse que vendríamos a América dejo anulados todos mis anteriores esfuerzos por animarla – Expreso en tono de broma para aligerar un poco la tensión que se había instalado en el lugar.

- Candy podrá decirte exactamente lo mismo con respecto a sus intentos por animarme… y también a mi reacción cuando recibí el telegrama de tu padre donde nos informaba de su viaje, nunca en mi vida había sentido un alivio mas grande – Confeso con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos pero alejo esa penumbra que amenazaba con instalarse en ambos.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento de nuevo y concentraron en los asuntos que los ocupaban, referente a los negocios que emprendería Fabrizio y en los cuales Albert le ayudaría y lo otro era hacer sentir a Fransheska bien y segura; aunque se mostraba totalmente tranquila había instantes en los cuales al escuchar un ruido extraño se sobresaltaba o en otras se tornaba taciturna y todo era debido a la situación que atravesó por lo cual debían hacer que lo superara y terminara olvidándolo.

Un inmenso árbol que se encontraba en el pequeño jardín le servía de sombra bridándole una tranquilidad infinita, haciendo que su concentración fuese mucho mas aguda, mientras la suave brisa mecía sus cabellos, estaba sentado con los brazos descansando sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que aprisionaban manteniendo abierta la constitución y su barbilla descansaba sobre las manos mientras su mirada recorría cada palabra de cada articulo, estudiándolo e interpretándolo, dándose cuenta que no era mucho lo que variaba de la constitución italiana, solo dormía cinco horas diarias para que el tiempo pudiese alcanzarle, pero sentía que eran demasiadas y que aun le faltaba mucho por aprender a pesar de que el tutor lo halagaba diciendo que estaba preparado para la prueba la próxima semana, eso no era suficiente, por mas que él le dijera que estaba perfectamente en derecho mercantil, judicial, penal a veces cuando le preguntaba algo, dudaba y si había algo que él odiara era dudar, quería estar completamente seguro… necesitaba estar completamente seguro de las cosas, por lo que no le bastaba solo con los ejercicios del tutor, buscaba para instruirse por sus propios medios, leer mas allá, comprender y colocar ejemplos de la vida cotidiana.

- ¿Quien soy? – Acoto una voz misteriosa apareciendo frente a la mesa con un brinco preguntando con los brazos abiertos. Fabrizio levanto la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado sin despegar la barbilla de sus manos mientras observaba a la personita en frente.

- No se quien es… ¿Quién eres?... no logro reconocerlo señor… - Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Papiiii no puede ser… mírame soy yo, Joshua. – Soltando una carcajada al tiempo que bajaba el pañuelo que cubría mitad de su rostro sin quitarse el antifaz.

- Ah Joshua ¿Mi hijo? – Pregunto incorporándose manteniendo el mismo semblante dejando descansar la espalda de manera despreocupada en el respaldo de la silla al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Hay otro Joshua? ¿Acaso hay otro? – Quitándose el antifaz con desagrado y algo molesto.

- No… no lo hay. – Respondió soltando una carcajada ante el temperamento sorpresivo de su hijo e hizo recordar a sus propios arranques de celos para con su madre. – Solo que estabas tan misterioso que se me era imposible reconocer que eras mi hijo, pareces un vaquero.

- Eso mismo dijo mi tío cuando me lo coloco… él me lo hizo para que jugara y lo dejara leer… porque dice que últimamente pregunto mucho… ¿Es cierto eso papi? – Al tiempo que se encaminaba a Fabrizio quien le extendía los brazos y lo elevaba para luego sentárselo en la pierna derecha.

- No… no preguntas mucho… solo lo normal de un niño que quiere saber. – Acomodándole los cabellos detrás de las orejas al niño.

- Menos mal. – Soltando una carcajada. – Es que mi tío no me tiene paciencia y ahora menos que solo le gusta hablar con la jefa de mami, ella no me gusta… es muy… muy parece que estuviese molesta todo el tiempo… ni cuando se ríe. – Mirando a los ojos a Fabrizio.

- Pues Joshua no es que no te tenga paciencia, solo que a veces le gusta leer y tener tiempo para él mismo, no puede estar todo el día conversando contigo, ni aclarando tus dudas… no por eso quiere decir que no te quiera… en cuanto a lo de la señorita Hamilton… esos son sus gustos a él ella le parece agradable.

- ¿Qué son esos de gustos papi? - Pregunto interesándose más en la conversación.

- Bueno que es lo que a él le gusta… por ejemplo a mi me gusta tu mami, por eso la elegí como mi esposa… también me gustan los helados por eso aunque no pueda comerlos a veces lo hago, por darme el gusto, para satisfacerme y sentirme bien conmigo mismo… ¿A ver que te gusta a ti?

- Madagascar… los globos… los helados también. – Acoto al tiempo que se rascaba una mejilla. – Pero por eso entonces a mi tío le gusta el limón solo le gusta las cosas que hacen arrugar la cara. – Fabrizio soltó una carcajada a lo cual Joshua lo acompaño.

- No… no… solo esas son las cosas que le gustan… también le gusta leer.

- Por eso, tampoco me gusta leer. – Acoto determinante

- Pero tienes que aprender, es mas el próximo mes empezare a enseñarte…

- Pero si ya se… A E I O U… esas son las vocales y ya me falta poco para el abecedario… solo que se me olvidan algunas.

- Pero eso no es todo Joshua Alfonzo… debes aprender a unirlas, a deletrear y esta dicho el próximo mes cuando este un poco mas desocupado vamos a leer.

- Pero Fabrizio Alfonzo un mes es muy pronto… muy pero, muy pronto.

- No… no es pronto ya casi cumples cuatro años… hagamos una cosa, tú me das de regalo de cumpleaños aprender a leer y yo te daré… te daré algo que te va a encantar… a ver te llevo a comer helado todos los fines de semana de ese mes y me disfrazo de payaso.

- Ahí no Di Carlo con los helados esta bien… payaso no, eso es para niños… dejémoslo así, además mami se burlaría de ti, te verías ridículo. – Dijo apretándole la nariz al padre, ante lo cual soltó una carcajada.

- Perfecto que sean helados entonces… ¿Y no quieres otra cosa?

- Si que la quiero. - Acoto entusiasmado. - Me gustaría ir a cono… no… no olvídalo papi con los helados es mas que suficiente. – Dijo haciendo énfasis, pues lo que pensaba pedirle sabia que era muy difícil a su padre de cumplirlo además de que se pondría triste nuevamente.

- ¿Donde están mis amores? – Interrumpió Marion apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, ante lo cual Joshua bajo de un brinco de la pierna de su padre y salió corriendo.

- ¡Mami… mami! – Al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de ella quien lo tomaba y le dejo caer una lluvia de besos en las mejillas.

- ¿Y esto? – Refiriéndose al pañuelo que aun colgaba del cuello del niño.

- Esto es un disfraz que me hizo mi tío Manuelle. – Acomodándoselo nuevamente a mitad de la cara. – Mami puedes creer que papi no me reconocía.

- ¿Como que no te reconocía?… Bueno es que estás irreconocible pareces un vaquero. - Mientras se acercaba con Joshua en brazos donde Fabrizio estaba sentado quien los miraba sonriente. Al llegar hasta él se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en lo labios, quien lo recibió llevando una mano hasta la nuca de Marión para que no subiera, al tiempo que le daba otro beso y lo alargaba entre varios toques de labios y suaves succiones.

- Por favor papi… estoy presente. – Dijo el niño tapándose los ojos con una mano. Los padres dejaron libre una carcajada.

- Esta bien… ven conmigo que tu mami esta cansada. – Le dijo Fabrizio cargándolo, al tiempo que Marion tomaba asiento de una de las sillas y se quitaba los zapatos para subir los pies en esta.

- ¿Y bien que has hecho hoy? - Le pregunto sonriente a su esposo mientras se daba masaje en los pies.

- Estudiar mami… solo eso hace. – Respondió Joshua.

- Amor que tanto estudias si ya sabes lo suficiente, estoy segura que vas a aprobar.

- Es que no sé Marión quiero estar completamente seguro… - Fabrizio hablaba mientras la joven buscaba el cuaderno de anotaciones. – Hay cosas en las que aun dudo.

- ¿Cuáles son los elementos de la relación jurídica comercial? – Pregunto la rubia a quemarropa, ante lo cual Fabrizio se quedo mirándola en silencio con ese misterio indescifrable en las pupilas que tanto le gustaba.

- Son tres. – Se aventuro a responder sin aun salir de la sorpresa de que su esposa lo estuviese ayudando, en ese segundo su admiración por ella aumento aun mas ¿Como si fuese posible? - El sujeto: Que puede ser un sujeto pasivo o deudor y un sujeto activo o acreedor; El objeto mercantil: que es todo aquello susceptible de ser contenido de una relación jurídico-mercantil, esto es, el objeto sobre el que recae el poder del titular de la relación legal comercial; y, el vinculo, que es la liga imaginaria y material que existe entre el deudor y el acreedor. – Respondió mirando a Marión a los ojos, mientras ella se reservo alguna calificación a su respuesta, solo dejo ver media sonrisa mientras buscaba otra página en el cuaderno.

- ¿Solamente es el Código de Comercio la legislación mercantil? – Pregunto alzando una ceja y llevándose la punta del lápiz a los labios.

- No… también están las leyes y reglamentos afines a esta materia, como es La Ley y el Reglamento General de Sociedades Mercantiles, La ley y el Reglamento General de Títulos y Operaciones de Crédito, La Ley y el Reglamento de Navegación, el Reglamento de Sistemas de Comercialización Mediante la Integración de Grupos Comerciales y el Reglamento del Registro Público de Comercio, entre otros. – Respondió sin titubear.

- ¿Qué es un comisionista?

- Es una persona física o moral que gestiona a nombre de otro u otros comerciantes un tráfico comercial. – Respondió el joven mientras observaba el rostro impasible de su esposa.

Marión anclo su mirada en los ojos de su esposo sin desviarlos un ápice.

- Joshua ve con tu tío… dile que dice tu mami que te de galletas y leche… cierras las puerta cuando entres. – Sin desviar la mirada de Fabrizio, al tiempo que el joven colocaba al niño en el suelo.

- Yupi… mami galletas… - Al tiempo que salió corriendo, solo había avanzado un poco cuando regreso y se paro frente a Marión. - ¿Puedo pedirle que la endulce un poco? – Con una brillante sonrisa.

- Si está bien… - Respondió Fabrizio mientras le sostenía la mirada a su esposa. – Pero solo un poco…. cierras la puerta.

- Si… si ya se que quieren estar solos. – Dijo mientras corría al interior de la casa.

Marión cerró el cuaderno con un golpe seco y lo coloco en la mesa, bajo de la silla y gateo por debajo de la mesa atravesándola hasta llegar al otro lado donde se encontraba Fabrizio sentado despreocupadamente con las piernas abiertas admirando los movimientos felinos de la rubia y en sus ojos azules se posaba ese gris intenso que los dominaba cuando era presa del deseo, mientras los de ella brillaban como hojas expuestas al sol cubiertas por el roció de la mañana y una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad curvaba sus rosados y carnosos labios, colocando ambas manos en las rodillas del joven se deslizo con extrema lentitud, subiendo por medio de las piernas, rozando con sus senos la entrepierna masculina, para seguidamente con la punta de su nariz tantear abdomen, pecho, llegando al cuello donde se instalo, con besos húmedos, suaves mordeduras, mientras que la garganta del joven ronroneaba ante los jadeos y sus manos se posaban en las caderas y subían a su cintura, para luego descender nuevamente, Marión se arrodillo en la silla en el espacio que Fabrizio dejaba con sus piernas.

- Abogado… no sabe lo que acaba de causar en mí. – Susurraba la joven. – Me encendió, esa seguridad, ese aplomo en cada una de sus palabras… pero sobre todo la certeza… me muero por que me quite este traje de enfermera y me lleve al podio, para que juzgue mi comportamiento… esta en usted si es mi abogado defensor o acusador.

- Acusador…. la acuso señorita de alteración y manipulación bajo seducción. – En un ronco susurro.

- ¿Cree que merezco castigo? – Al tiempo que se llevaba una mano y abría algunos de los botones de su uniforme tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del joven y se la llevo al escote.

- Todo el peso de la Ley, porque es culpable... – Subiendo y besando el cuello de la joven.

- Ummm pero podríamos cambiar el peso de la ley por el peso de su cuerpo… señor abogado. – Enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos del joven.

- Me parece un castigo justo, acorde con el delito. – Introduciendo sus manos debajo de la camisa del uniforme, quemando con las palmas de sus manos espalda, abdomen y costados de Marión. – Como yo mismo me encare de su caso y no confió en nadie más, la llevare hasta el calabozo, para que se haga justicia.

- ¿Me imagino que no me conviene poner resistencia? – Mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras sus frentes se mantenían unidas.

- Es recomendable, al menos que desee que el castigo sea más intenso. – Quitándose las manos de ella del cuello y tomándolas entres las de él se las llevo a la espalda, acercándose para capturar los labios de la joven, pero esta lo esquivo y no le quedo mas que morder el espacio vacio, en ese momento ella en un movimiento rápido y de un jalón se libero de las manos de él que la ataban en su espalda, él la tomo haciendo un poco mas de fuerza ante lo cual ella luchaba por liberarse. – Es mejor que colabore. – Y ella se acerco y mordió la clavícula, después de liberar un gemido mezcla dolor, deseo, lujuria, hizo un poco más fuerte su agarre. – Su castigo será mucho peor. – Elevándola se puso de pie y se la coloco en un hombro dejando que el estomago de la joven descansara en este.

- Fabrizio bájame… - Mientras él se encaminaba al interior de la casa. – No podemos entrar así, nos van a ver Manuelle y Joshua… - Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pasaban por medio de la sala donde estaban el niño y el rubio tomando leche y comiendo galletas.

- Solo estamos jugando. – Dijo Fabrizio ante la cara de Manuelle, Marión se hizo a un lado el cabello el cual le tapaba la cara la cual se encontraba roja ante la posición y mostro media sonrisa.

- Si… ya se cuales son esos juegos de ustedes… - Acoto Manuelle con expresión de que sabia perfectamente lo que hacían. - Joshua come tu galleta… - Desviando la mirada al niño quien se quedo viendo maravillado a sus padres.

- ¿Tío puedo jugar con mami y papi? – Escucho Fabrizio que decía el niño, mientras él seguía por el pasillo, se mordió el labio inferior y le dio una nalgada a la rubia, ante lo cual ella soltó un gemido para luego soltar media carcajada.

- Son juegos de… - Decía Manuelle cuando el niño lo interrumpió.

- Ya se, juegos de adultos…. Bueno esta bien… tío te puedo dejar leer si le colocas un poco mas de azúcar a mi leche.

- Contigo es imposible Joshua. - Acoto Manuelle al tiempo que le echaba azúcar a la leche.

Dos días llevaban los Di Carlo en la mansión Andley y todo se mostraba de forma esplendida, los jóvenes acompañaban a la matrona en las mañanas a desayunar en la terraza del jardín, en las tardes las chicas tomaban el té junto a esta, mientras Fabrizio se encontraba en el despacho de Albert estudiando los planos de las instalaciones que había recibido por parte de Charles Pfizer y que visitaría el día siguiente o repasando las cláusulas que junto a su padre habían acordado para la negociación y de esta manera no vacilar delante del alemán.

Se coloco de pie para estirar un poco el cuerpo y camino hasta el gran ventanal que daba al jardín, su mirada capto a la rubia junto a otra mujer en la terraza, esta tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y su piel era blanca, no podía verle el rostro pues se encontraba de espaldas, seguramente la mejor amiga de Candy que había mencionado Johnson; su mirada se perdió en la belleza de su novia, su hermoso cabello dorado como el sol, la sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro y esa magia que esta desbordaba de ella, era tan bella que aun le parecía mas un ángel que una mujer real. Decidió salir de ese encierro y llegar hasta donde las damas se encontraban, se le antojaba verse en esos ojos verde esmeralda que adoraba.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al jardín se encontró con una pequeña sentada en medio de este mientras jugaba con un conejo de peluche, al sentir su presencia allí levanto la mirada para verlo y fue como ver a su hermana Fransheska de niña, al menos la imagen que tenia de ella por las fotografías; el cabello castaño, lacio y ligeramente desordenado, que caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran grises, brillantes muy hermosos, en realidad toda ella lucía como una princesa, como la princesa Fransheska. La niña dejo ver una sonrisa y él respondió de la misma manera, entonces ella se coloco de pie y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Encantado princesa – Dijo el joven extendiéndole la mano mientras le sonreía.

- Príncipe – Contesto ella recibiéndola y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. El chico dejo libre una carcajada y ella lo imito, después de eso ella hablo - ¿Eres… un… pri… príncipe? – Pregunto con la mirada brillante.  
Respondió con una sonrisa y la acompañó… en realidad ella comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo tomando de una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía al conejo.

Cuando estaban cerca el joven pudo oír la voz de la morena y la risa de su novia que reconocería en cualquier lugar, su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado, nada mas con saberla cerca de él se le alegraba la vida y todo parecía distinto, junto a ella todo su mundo era perfecto.

- Candy de veras no puedo esperar a verlo… sé que me has dicho una y mil veces que no vaya a demostrar mi sor… - La voz de su hija la detuvo.

- ¡Mami, tía Candy… príncipe… príncipe! – Exclamo la pequeña emocionada, quien aun tomaba al joven de la mano.

Las chicas se volvieron para mirarla en ese instante, la rubia dejo ver una sonrisa que ilumino su mirada, pero Annie no pudo mas que congelarse, sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y su boca secarse, de inmediato lucho por recuperar su compostura y por controlar la sorpresa que seguramente se había reflejado en su rostro; sabia que le había dicho a Candy que no debía preocuparse por su reacción cuando viese al joven pero… pero no estaba preparada para esto.

- Fabrizio amor… pensé que aun seguías en el estudio – Dijo la rubia colocándose de pie y caminando hasta él.

- Así era pero decidí salir a caminar un poco, no soportaba analizar una clausula mas – Menciono mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Tía Candy… es… un príncipe – Informo emocionada Keisy mirando a ambos.

- Si – Contesto la rubia mostrando una sonrisa más hermosa mirando al chico y después poso su mirada en la niña – Si señorita, es mi príncipe – Agrego arrugando la frente y haciéndole una mueca que hizo que la pequeña sonriera.

- Lo lamento mucho, princesa… Keisy, pero ya antes había pasado por otro reino y esta hermosa princesa hija del sol me había cautivado – Señalo el joven mirando a la niña.

- Es lindo… tía… príncipe… de tía Candy – Dijo aplaudiendo, dejo libre un carcajada y apretó el conejo contra su pecho – Adiós… vamos nube – Agrego mirando al joven, después al conejo y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo donde la había visto el castaño.

Ambos dejaron ver una sonrisa ante el ingenio de la niña, el chico le tomó la mano a la rubia y se la llevo a los labios para depositarle un beso en ella, al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos, esta le correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa que hacia brillar los suyos.

- Déjame presentarte a alguien muy especial – Le dijo la chica caminando con él hasta donde se encontraba su amiga. – Mi mejor amiga… en realidad mi hermana. - La morena se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano para presentarse ella misma.

- Annie Cornwell encantada – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es un placer señora Cornwell, Fabrizio Di Carlo – Contesto el italiano con una sonrisa. – Tiene usted una hija muy hermosa – Agrego recordando a la pequeña y viendo que el parecido entre madre e hija era innegable.

- Muchas gracias señor… Di Carlo – Expreso sonriendo, aun no lograba creer lo que veían sus ojos, este joven era idéntico a Terry… como dos gotas de agua ¡Por Dios! Si no eran la misma persona entonces la naturaleza era muy caprichosa – También es bastante ingeniosa y creativa – Agrego la morena recordando que la pequeña lo había llamado príncipe… la verdad no había estado muy lejos de la realidad pues… si bien no era un príncipe, si era el hijo de un duque, uno de los mas respetados en Europa – Pensó mientras tomaban asiento.

- Annie es la esposa de mi primo Archie, nos criamos juntas… - Se detuvo al ser consciente que el joven no sabia nada de su pasado en el Hogar de Pony, hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta que ni él ni Fransheska sabían toda la verdad; supo que este no era el momento para contarle toda la historia así que prefirió cambiar de tema – La pequeña es a mi parecer idéntica a su tío Stear… aunque muchos dicen que tiene algo de mi – Agrego la rubia con naturalidad.

- En realidad tiene mucho de ti Candy… le encanta hacer travesuras, Archie y yo no logramos entender de donde saca todas las ideas que se le ocurren – Acota la chica con una sonrisa paseando su mirada de la rubia al castaño.

- Las generaciones van cambiando Annie y te puedo asegurar que Keisy será una niña sobresaliente, lo ingeniosa es herencia de Stear… solo otórgame el crédito por lo traviesa – Indicó la aludida con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustaba hacer travesuras? – Pregunto el joven divertido mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno… en realidad eran… no eran en mal plan, cosas de niña que por supuesto siempre tenia su respectiva reprimenda, muchas de esas travesuras fueron sin tener plena consciencia que hacia mal o que no era bien visto por algunos… nuestra niñez fue maravillosa y no me arrepiento de todo lo sucedido en ella, creo que, si pudiese devolver el tiempo haría todo exactamente igual… todo excepto aquellas cosas que dañaron a algunos – Menciono y su voz se torno grave al final, esquivo de inmediato la mirada del italiano.

- Candy siempre ha sido un ángel, un ser humano especial e increíble… no lo digo porque este presente o sea mi amiga, esto se lo puede decir cualquiera de las personas que han tenido la dicha de compartir con ella señor Di Carlo – Pronuncio con seguridad la morena.

- No tengo duda de ello señora Cornwell, es mas le podría asegurar que tengo plena certeza que todo lo que acaba de mencionar es verdad, creo que lo supe desde el primer momento que vi sus ojos… que me vi en ellos – Señalo el joven mirando a la chica y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Ambos exageran – Comento la rubia con una sonrisa – Simplemente soy yo… y de mas esta decir que no soy nada cercano a la palabra "perfecta" por el contrario… mi palabra fue durante muchos años desastre, despiste… nada que ver con ser un dechado de virtudes – Agrego dejando libre una carcajada que hizo eco en el lugar como el repicar de las campanas.

- No me parece atractiva la palabra "perfecta" por el contrario es muy limitativa… te obliga a ser siempre uno solo, a mostrar siempre una parte de ti y a restringir tus emociones, deseos o actitudes y no hay nada mas aburrido que eso, prefiero que siempre seas tú… solo tú, Candy… sin mascaras, sin poses fingidas, sin limites… me gustas libre y decidida, sincera contigo y con todos los demás; nunca me ha importado mucho lo que las personas piensan o comentan, solo lo que mi familia y mis amigos crean, ellos son quien realmente te conocen y te aceptaran tal cual eres, si en verdad sus sentimientos son sinceros, ser perfecto no te asegura la felicidad… no se lo asegura a nadie, por el contrario tiende a alejarla pues en tu afán por ser mejor en todo terminas perdiéndote y perdiendo a todos aquellos a quienes amas – Menciono el italiano con una seguridad que dejo atónitas a las damas.

- ¡Vaya señor Di Carlo! Nos acaba de dar una maravillosa demostración de lo que realmente importa en la vida… le puedo asegurar que no se equivoca, yo misma intente alcanzar esa perfección de la cual habla y como ya menciono estuve a punto de perder a gente muy valiosa por ello – Expreso la morena mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo tampoco comulgo con ese termino… soy muestra de ello y aunque para mi tú eres perfecto – Dejo ver una sonrisa cuando él levanto una ceja en señal de escepticismo – Hablo de la sensación que tengo a tu lado, en esa palabra se resume… ya sé que no lo eres – Agrego haciendo su sonrisa mas amplia al ver que él también sonreía – Y es justamente eso lo que me encanta de ti, que seas tan maravilloso y tan real que sé no te desaparecerás nunca… o vendrá una princesa de verdad a reclamarte o despertare una mañana para darme cuenta que solo fuiste un sueño – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, fundiéndose en ese azul que adoraba y que justo ahora lucía tan brillante.

- Eso no pasara nunca, porque aun en sueños lograre encontrarte, no pienso dejarte escapar nunca… lamento decirle señorita Andley que cuando me propongo algo soy muy obstinado y por lo general termino obteniéndolo, en su mayoría – Indicó con seguridad – Lo que la deja sin escapatoria y sin argumentos que me hagan desistir de usted, para hacerlo un poco mas sencillo y especifico, no existe forma alguna que logre hacer que me aleje de usted y renuncie a mi deseo de hacerla mi esposa – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos.

La rubia dejo libre un suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa de esas que a él le fascinaban, mientras que la morena tuvo que contener un suspiro dentro de su pecho, su mirada brillaba y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver la escena, había soñado tantas veces con ver a Candy así, feliz y radiante… había deseado tanto esto que sus ojos presenciaban; no podía, simplemente no podía separar la imagen de este joven de la Terry, hasta en esta determinación eran igual, recuerda esa actitud posesiva y tenaz del ingles… esa misma que ahora reflejaba… - Detuvo sus pensamientos consiente que se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligroso.

- Creo que necesito traer a mi esposo para que hable con usted señor Di Carlo y recuerde algunas de esas cosas que hacen que las mujeres nos enamoremos cada día mas, a ver si deja de lado tanto balance, informe bancario y todo esos números que lo están volviendo loco – Menciono en tono de broma mientras veía a los novios.

- Annie no hables así de Archie él te adora… y bueno comparte su pasión por los números con la que siente por ti y Keisy – Acoto la rubia con una sonrisa.

- ¡No! Si no lo critico… solo que es tan hermoso verlos felices y enamorados, es como concretar un sueño… - Se interrumpió de nuevo y aclaro sus ideas – Como dice Keisy… un cuento de hadas hecho realidad – Agrego intentando no alertar al joven sobre el verdadero significado de sus palabras… ese que decía que el sueño era ver a su amiga y a "él" juntos, al fin, juntos.

- Estoy seguro que el señor Cornwell no pensaría dos veces en elegir entre un informe bancario y usted señora Cornwell, aunque a veces la vida nos pone a escoger… siempre debemos encontrar el equilibrio, eso es algo que aprendí de mis padres – Comento mirando a la morena.

La conversación siguió en la misma línea, mientras Annie se mostraba alegre y cordial, observaba con cuidado cada detalle del joven, sus gesto que muchas veces la dejaban perpleja, su voz que era tan… tan parecida a la de Terruce; recordó con exactitud aquella vez que lo viese como el príncipe de Francia dentro de la obra del Rey Lear, su cabeza trabajaba a un ritmo descontrolado, intentando contralar sus reacciones y ocultar sus pensamientos.

Se encontraban en la estación de trenes a la espera que anunciara el que tenia como destino Chicago, mientras revisaba unas carpetas que llevaba en su equipaje de mano constatando que no olvidaba nada, su atención fue captada por la figura de una mujer entre la multitud que se abría paso para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

- No pensé que vendrías a despedirme – Menciono sin poder disimular el reproche en la frase.

- Neil no seas tan malcriado por favor – Dijo ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas del joven y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

- Deberías venir conmigo – Señalo una vez se separaron.

- Sabes que no es posible… - Él la interrumpió.

- Claro que es posible, solo me basta con llamar a Whitman y decirle que te necesito para presentar el proyecto y consigo la licencia de inmediato, aun estamos a tiempo – Sugirió mirando el gran reloj ubicado en el centro de la estación.

- Neil ya hablamos de esto, sabes que debo quedarme aquí… además ya todo el mundo esta hablando de nuestra relación, si nos vamos de viaje juntos no pensaran que es solo por cuestiones de trabajo – Acoto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… es probable que no, pueden pensar que he decidido llevarte a mi casa para que conozcas a mi familia y formalizar lo nuestro – Menciono con naturalidad.

- Yo estaría encantada de hacerlo, pero prometimos esperar un tiempo… las personas siempre hablan de mas y no quiero que eso afecte ni tu trabajo ni el mío, tu carrera cada vez va mas en ascenso mi amor, has luchado tanto por conseguir lo que tienes y no es justo que todo se derrumbe por los comentarios mal sanos, si se le olvida señor Leagan usted aun es mi jefe y… - El joven la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Perfecto, entonces te despido en este mismo momento y te propongo que nos vayamos a vivir juntos… - Esta vez fue el turno de ella.

- ¿Me esta proponiendo matrimonio señor Leagan? – Pregunto levantando una ceja mientras le acomodaba el nuevo de la corbata.

- Lo hago siempre que hacemos el amor – Contesto él mirándola. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se acerco un poco más.

- Es que me encanta escucharlo… sobre todo cuando veo tus ojos brillantes y esa satisfacción en tu rostro, sabes que te amo Neil y no necesito de un papel o testigo para entregarme a ti… pero es necesario esperar… al menos un año, por favor compláceme en esto y te prometo que después no habrá nada que nos impida estar juntos como deseamos – Menciono acariciando el pecho del joven y perdiéndose en el ámbar de sus ojos.

- Tienes todo el poder para convencer de hacer lo que deseas… eres una hechicera – Dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y dándole un beso, largo profundo y tierno – Un año… ese plazo se cumple colocando como fecha ¿Eso seria cuando nos conocimos o cuando te hice mia por primera vez? – Pregunto con la mirada brillante y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Déjame pensar – Contesto ella moviendo los ojos – La segunda opción me parece mas apropiada – Menciono divertida al ver como él dejaba libre un suspiro de frustración.

Después de eso ella lo beso en las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, los labios y él se dejo vencer por cada uno de esos besos, por la ternura y el amor que ella le brindaba, nunca imagino ser tan feliz como lo era al lado de Vanessa, estar enamorado y saber que era correspondido era la sensación mas maravillosa que existía en la vida. El silbato del tren anuncio la salida del mismo y tuvieron que separarse no sin antes fundirse de nuevo en un beso que atesorarían hasta volver a verse dentro de una semana.

Los Di Carlo se habían sentían que el tiempo volaba, ya tenían dos semanas en América y aun les parecía que fue ayer cuando llegaron a este lugar; Albert y Candy se esmeraban por hacerlos sentir como en casa, habían salido a cenar en un par de ocasiones, o paseaban cerca del lago Michigan; la señora Emilia también se mostraba cordial con ambos. La reunión con Charles Pfizer había resultado todo un éxito, el italiano estaba complacido con el sitio ofrecido por el hombre para instalar los laboratorios, así como con los beneficios que tendría la empresa de su padre, sin embargo debía viajar en unos días hasta Nueva York de nuevo para cerrar el negocio y acordar el manejo del equipo y el personal que se trasladaría hasta Chicago. Albert le había sugerido que lo hiciera en compañía de George, pero en vista que solo tendría que asistir a un par de reuniones con el alemán y este se encargaría del traslado del mismo y todo lo demás el joven se negó alegando que no era necesario y no quería causar más molestias.

Por su parte Fransheska se había amoldado muy bien a la rutina de la casa Andley, en algunas ocasiones salía con Candy para visitar el hospital donde la chica trabajaba antes del viaje, leía algún libro en medio del jardín o escribía cartas a su padres contándole todo lo nuevo que encontraba, la mayoría las guardaba pues sabia que no llegarían a tiempo, Luciano y Fiorella les habían enviado un telegrama para notificarles que saldrían para América en una semana, la joven esperaba con ansias que estuviesen a tiempo para su cumpleaños pues nunca lo habían pasado lejos de ella. Hoy se encontraba sola en la casa pues Candy había salido con su amiga Annie, ella se encontraba escribiéndoles a sus padres, coloco esto como excusa para que la rubia compartiera con su amiga, seguramente ellas desean compartir como en tiempos atrás y no era justo que la chica le dedicara todo su tiempo libre, Fabrizio se encontraba supervisando las labores de remodelación del lugar donde se instalarían los laboratorios – Dejo libre un suspiro y camino para mirar por el gran ventanal que mostraba el jardín en toda su extensión. Una idea llego a su cabeza y aunque le pareció descabellada también le resulto muy tentadora, camino con paso apresurado hasta el armario sacando un hermoso vestido, lo observo unos minutos y con una sonrisa lo coloco sobre la cama, después se dirigió al baño.

La amplia oficina de la presidencia de los bancos Andley se encontraba iluminada por los rayos de luz que se filtraban a través del gran ventanal que cubría casi toda una pared del lugar, bañando de un tenue dorado los muebles de ébano, roble y cedro que adornaban el lugar, dándole un aspecto sobrio y elegante. En la misma se encontraban los miembros de la familia discutiendo varias cláusulas sobre el contrato que presentarían ante la cámara de comercio y finanzas para la apertura de la nueva sede en Charleston.

- Todo esta en perfecto orden – Menciono Albert revisando la carpeta en sus manos – El trabajo que están llevando es impecable Neil – Agrego levantando la vista para mirar al moreno.

- Gracias tío… Albert – Se corrigió mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Has demostrando buen ojo para esto primito – Acoto Archie – Aunque no creo que sea lo único que miras en Charleston – Agrego el joven divertido ante la reacción del chico y los demás.

- Supongo que la gente de la cámara no tendrá ninguna objeción para entregar los permisos – Indico George viendo la mirada asesina que Leagan le dedico a su primo y se tenso después.

- No lo creo George, por el contrario estoy seguro que aplaudirán la iniciativa de abrir una nueva sucursal en esta ciudad, cada día crece más y a nosotros nos conviene apoyar su desarrollo, crecer con ella hace que nos ganemos la confianza y la lealtad de los empresarios. – Sentencio el rubio mirándolos a todos.

- En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo tenemos que convencer a la junta directiva para que tenga nuestra misma perspectiva y esa será la labor de usted Neil, mañana debemos mostrar que la nueva sucursal en Charleston es algo necesario y será a todas luces un punto a nuestro favor para consolidarnos en esa ciudad – Expuso el administrador mirando al chico a los ojos.

- No tenga dudas de ello George, aunque no era mi responsabilidad hacer esta presentación estoy lo bastante empapado con el asunto para asegurarle que hare todo lo posible por encontrar el voto de la mayoría de la directiva, el trabajo que he llevado junto a mi asistente ha mostrado con pruebas que una nueva sucursal será tan exitosa como la actual – Menciono con seguridad.

- Si el informe es tan claro como estos balances no me queda la menor duda – Acoto Albert mirando al moreno. – La señora Scott ha demostrado ser muy eficiente – Agrego observando de nuevo la carpeta en sus manos.

- Lo es Albert… sin su ayuda no hubiese logrado ni la mitad de lo que tengo hasta este momento y he pensado en proponerte algo con respecto a ella, aunque no se si con esto me perjudique pero es… es lo que considero justo – Expreso el chico mirando al rubio.

- Tú dirás… te escucho – Dijo este colocando la atención en el joven.

- Veras yo… si la apertura de la nueva sede se da, me gustaría proponer a Vanessa para el cargo de jefe del departamento contable de la misma – Esbozo con rapidez mirando al rubio.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamo Archie quien hasta el momento se había concentrado en las condiciones que del informe que aun no habían analizado.

- En mi humilde opinión creo que la señora Scott tiene la experiencia para ello, pero eso supone que debería colocar a otra persona en su lugar y tal vez esta no le aporte la misma colaboración por la falta de conocimientos en el área – Indico George con naturalidad.

- En eso tiene razón George, la propuesta que haces Neil es verdaderamente admirable, pero eso podría limitar tu desempeño, tú mismo acabas de mencionar que todo lo que se ha logrado hasta ahora en gran parte debido a la ayuda de la señora Scott – Acoto el rubio mirándolo.

- Estoy consiente de ello… hagamos una cosa, esperemos a que lo de la nueva sucursal se concrete, seguramente eso será en un par de meses, lo mas probable es que sea para el próximo año, pongamos esta propuesta a consideración hasta entonces – Contesto el moreno.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ello – Menciono Archie quien se había mantenido en silencio – Neil tiene razón, la señora Scott ha demostrado ser muy eficiente y seguramente estará agradecida que se le de este voto de confianza, sin mencionar que hayas sido tú Neil quien la propuso… - El chico lo interrumpió.

- No es necesario que ella se entere que fui yo, podría tomarlo mas como un favor y no como un reconocimiento a su trabajo – Acoto el chico.

Los demás asintieron en silencio, acordaron hacer lo que el moreno proponía y continuaron con los detalles de la presentación que haría este al día siguiente ante la junta directiva del banco.

* * *

_**Este amor que ha llegado entre la niebla,  
igual que en otro invierno, sigiloso,  
todo un ayer con su presencia puebla.  
No turbarán el don de su reposo  
crueles palabras ni celosos daños.  
Sólo la facha en la oquedad del foso.  
Así vuelve el amor con sus engaños  
a ser fiel esta tarde en que el invierno  
le augura nieve a los perdidos años.  
Vuelve otra vez amor con ese tierno  
acento de ilusión en que creímos  
hallar la clave de un amor eterno.  
Y otra vez a la carne le pedimos,  
por hallar otra vez lo que encontramos,  
rosas negras y cándidos racimos.  
Pero el amor de ayer no lo olvidamos.**_

_**Souvenir. Alberto Ángel Montoya.**_

_**continuara...  
**_


	91. Capitulo 31 parte 3

**Capitulo 31**

**Parte 3 **

La joven bajo ayudada por el chofer frente al gran edificio en la zona comercial mas exclusiva de la ciudad, este lucía tan imponente como todo aquello que estuviese relacionado con el apellido de su novio, el hombre la guio hasta donde se encontraba un portero quien la recibió con una sonrisa al ver que llegaba en un auto de la casa Andley. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si esto era buena idea o estaba cometiendo una imprudencia, pero ya no podía hacer nada más, así que entro al gran edificio intentando mostrarse segura, el portero la acompaño hasta los ascensores y le indicó el piso donde encontraría la oficina de presidencia. Ya en está camino observando el amplio pasillo iluminado en su mayoría por la luz que se filtraba por los hermosos ventanales a un lado del mismo, este finalizaba en una amplia sala de estar y a unos pasos de allí pudo ver una recepción.

- Buenas tardes ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita? – Pregunto la mujer detrás del escritorio.

- Buenas tardes… si, he venido a ver al señor William Andley – Respondió, tomando el primer nombre del rubio pues seguramente así lo llamaban aquí.

- Espere un momento por favor… - Menciono la mujer mientras revisaba una agenda - ¿Tiene cita con él? – Inquirió mirando a la chica.

- ¿Cita? – Se pregunto a si misma y vacilo – No… la verdad, solo vine a verlo… - Se detuvo ante la mirada desconcertada de la mujer que intentaba disimular.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció George sorprendiéndose de verla allí, pero ella agradeció al cielo por haberlo encontrado, le dedico una sonrisa a la cual este respondió de la misma manera y camino hasta él para hablarle.

- Buenas tardes señorita Di Carlo, es una sorpresa tenerla por acá – Expreso el hombre.

- Buenas tardes señor Johnson, también me alegra verlo… vine para ver a Albert, pero no se si será prudente, seguramente este ocupado – Explico mirando al hombre.

- Él estará encantado de recibirla – Acoto y luego se volvió para mirar a la secretaria quien no comprendía nada – Nancy la señorita es Fransheska Di Carlo, novia de William – Indico el moreno y dejo ver media sonrisa apreciando la sorpresa en la cara de la mujer, pero esta se recupero de inmediato – Es evidente que no necesita citas para verlo de ahora en adelante – Le informo con amabilidad.

- Entiendo George – Menciono esta y se volvió para mirar a la chica – Encantada señorita Di Carlo, Nancy Wallace – Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Es un placer Nancy, me puede llamar solo Fransheska por favor – Pidió recibiendo la mano con una sonrisa. – Usted también señor George, llámeme solo Fransheska por favor – Agrego volviéndose a mirar al hombre con la misma sonrisa.

- Esta bien… Fransheska, acompáñeme y la llevare con Albert – Indico mirándola.

- Gracias… nos vemos Nancy – Se despidió de la mujer siguiendo al administrador.

En la oficina todos se encontraban concentrados en los documentos que estudiaban cuando George entro con la joven, ella admiro el cuadro con orgullo y emoción, él lucia tan bien, guapo, elegante e interesante detrás de ese inmenso escritorio, se detuvo a una distancia prudente esperando a que el administrador la anunciase.

- Albert ha venido alguien a verte – Le informo de manera casual.

- Solo espero que no sea otro accionista excusándose de no poder asistir mañana a la junta – Menciono sin apartar la mirada del papel.

Archie dejo libre una pequeña carcajada y Neil esbozo una sonrisa pero hasta ahora ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de la chica allí, George le dedico una mirada cómplice a ella instándola a anunciarse por si sola, lo cual hizo con gusto.

- Si me invitas puedo asistir a todas tus reuniones – Se escucho la voz melodiosa y con acento italiano que él reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Levanto la vista y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que intentaba creer lo que sus ojos veía, ella lucia bellísima, sus ojos brillantes, el cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros, su piel tan hermosa – Dejo a un lado la carpeta que tenia entre sus manos y se coloco de pie muy despacio sin dejar de mirarla encaminándose hasta donde ella se encontraba y le sonreía.

Archie y Neil levantaron sus ojos de las hojas que estudiaban hasta que escucharon la voz de la joven, volviéndose para mirarla, perdiéndose en la imagen de la misma, nunca antes la habían visto y fue inevitable que no admiraran la belleza de esta, al notar que el rubio seguía en silencio y siguiendo la mirada de ella se volvieron de nuevo captando después la reacción de su tío. George observaba el cuadro con alegría, ver como ella con solo aparecer le iluminaba la vida a Albert le hacia saber que la chica era todo lo que el rubio le había contado y mas.

- Tú no necesitas ser invitada, siempre estas presente en mí – Menciono el rubio frente a ella y solo para ella quien le regalo una sonrisa hermosa. Él se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo cual ella respondió acariciándole sutilmente el pecho.

- Tío no nos presentaras – Indico Archie sin poder ocultar su curiosidad colocándose de pie. Neil lo imito y le dio un codazo por imprudente intentando pasar desapercibido por la chica.

- Por supuesto, Fransheska ellos son mis sobrinos Neil y Archie – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa señalando a los jóvenes.

- Encantado señorita, Neil Leagan – Fue el primero que camino hasta ella y le extendió la mano.

- Un placer señor Leagan – Dijo recibiendo el saludo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Señorita Di Carlo un gusto conocerla, Archivald Cornwell – Se presento mirándola a los ojos.

- El gusto es mío señor Cornwell… ¿Es usted el esposo de la señora Annie verdad? – Pregunto ella mirando al chico.

- Así es y el papá de la pequeña Keisy – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Su hija es adorable – Expreso ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Es muy parecida a ti – Acoto Albert mirándola.

- Lo mismo dice Fabrizio… la verdad creo que se parece mucho a la señora Annie, aunque también tiene mucho de usted – Señalo mirando al joven.

- Gracias – Esbozo este encantado ante la imagen de la chica.

- Fransheska y su hermano se están hospedando en la casa, llegaron hace dos semanas de Europa – Le informo a los muchachos viendo como miraban a la mujer, evidentemente sorprendidos - Mi sobrino Neil trabaja con nosotros en Charleston y Archie lo hace aquí en Chicago, amor – Le explico a ella y al ver como sus sobrinos abrían los ojos ante la mención de esa palabra se apresuro a agregar – Fransheska es mi novia y dentro de poco será mi esposa – Mientras se llevaba una manos de la chica a los labios para darle un beso.

- Feli… felicitaciones a ambos – Expreso Archie pues Neil aun no salía de su asombro.

- Gracias – Dijeron los novios al mismo tiempo.

- Felicitaciones tío… igual para usted señorita Di Carlo – Esbozo el moreno.

- Muchas gracias, pero por favor llámenme Fransheska – Pidió con esa frescura que la caracterizaba mientras sonreía.

- Por supuesto Fransheska – Menciono Archie mas dueño de la situación.

- Como guste Fransheska – Lo imito Neil.

- Disculpa nuestro aturdimiento es que… nos ha tomado por sorpresa el anuncio, pero estamos felices por ella – Expreso Archie aun sin poder creerlo.

- Creo que a su tío les gusta dar sorpresas – Acoto volviéndose para mirar a Albert quien se encontraba a su lado.

- Mi familia se ha confabulado para darte las peores referencias de mí – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa y una mirada de inocencia.

- Así parece – Expreso ella dejando ver una sonrisa – Sin embargo aun tienes muchos puntos a tu favor y podrías obtener mas, si de ahora en adelante las sorpresas son para mi y no para ellos – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos, dejando ver ese brillo que a él lo hipnotizaba.

Un silencio se instalo en el lugar mientras las miradas de los novios se fundían, demostrando que todos los demás habían desaparecido para ambos, creando a su alrededor un muro que les permitiese crear su mundo. George fue mas práctico… en realidad ellos allí sobraban así que lo mejor era retirarse, se aclaro la garganta para captar la atención de todos.

- Señores yo creo que con lo acordado por el día de hoy para la reunión de mañana es suficiente, si surge algún detalle de ultima hora lo podremos solucionar sin la ayuda de Albert – Menciono el administrador mirando a los dos jóvenes.

- Por supuesto, la verdad no creo que queden cabos sueltos así que lo mejor será retirarnos – Acoto Archie tomando varias de las carpetas sobre el escritorio, le extendió un par a su primo.

- No vemos mañana tío o tal vez esta tarde… me gustaría visitar a la tía abuela para saber como sigue, en vista que Elisa no esta en la ciudad – Expreso este con naturalidad.

- La señora Emilia no se encontraba en la casa cuando salí… Neil ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- Claro… Fransheska, bueno parece que por el resto de la tarde no tendré nada mas que hacer… me preparare un poco mas para la junta - Le extendió la mano a la chica mirándola con una sonrisa – Fue un placer conocerte… espero verte de nuevo antes de volver a Charleston – Agrego cuando ella recibió la mano que él le ofrecía.

- Me encantaría – Dijo la chica con amabilidad.

- Me agrado mucho conocerte Fransheska, no vayas a reprender al tío… igual creo que tú también le diste una gran sorpresa viniéndolo a visitar – Indico Archie en tono de broma – Nos vemos después – Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano y ambos caminaron escoltados por George.

- No te preocupes por ello, ambos solemos ser bastante compresivos – Indicó con una sonrisa - Hasta luego Archie. – Agrego y el chico le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Efectivamente una grata sorpresa – Susurro Albert mirando a los ojos de la chica – ¿Neil cuando debes viajar hasta Charleston? – Pregunto el rubio antes que saliesen de la oficina.

- El domingo temprano – Respondió este volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Perfecto, el sábado podemos reunirnos para un almuerzo en la casa, estoy seguro que a la tía le encantara la idea – Indico el rubio, los demás asintieron en silencio – Me avisan cualquier cosa – Solicito mirándolos.

- No te preocupes, atiende a Fransheska que nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás – Señalo George y después de esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando los chicos salieron de la oficina no pudieron evitar mirarse y mostrar la sorpresa en sus ojos, miraron a Nancy y le dedicaron una sonrisa, al parecer la mujer tampoco terminaba de salir de su asombro, caminaron hasta la oficina de Archie para terminar los detalles en compañía de George; entraron a la misma y Archie camino hasta el bar donde sirvió tres tragos de escoses, camino de regreso a sus compañeros y ofreciéndolos, después busco el suyo y volvió para tomar asiento tras el gran escritorio fijando su mirada en el administrador.

- ¿Tú sabias de esto verdad George? – Pregunto, aunque era más una afirmación. Al ver la mirada de inocencia que lanzaba el moreno se apresuro a agregar – No te hagas el desentendido George mira que te conozco muy bien y sé que eres el principal cómplice del Albert, hablo de la novia del tío… tú sabias de su existencia – Indico sin apartar su mirada del rostro de este.

- Efectivamente yo estaba al tanto de la relación de Albert con la señorita Fransheska, él la conoció en Italia durante su estadía en ese país, el padre de esta es muy amigo de Albert y tanto él como el resto de la familia Di Carlo fueron de gran ayuda para llevar a cabos las obras que realizaron allí – Contesto con total naturalidad.

- Pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué el tío no había mencionado nada? – Inquirió de nuevo desconcertado mirando al hombre.

- Imagino que tuvo sus motivos, pero lo cierto es que ambos tiene una relación muy solida y solo esperan la llegada de los padres de la joven que será a finales de año para hacer oficial el compromiso – Explico el aludido.

- Supongo que la tía abuela debe estar feliz por la noticia, paso tanto tiempo insistiéndole al tío para que escogiera a una esposa, además la chica es realmente hermosa… y también joven – Menciono el moreno para después sorber un gran trago de whiskey.

- Seguramente es menor que nosotros, apuesto a que tiene la edad de Candy – Dijo Archie con media sonrisa llevándose el vaso a los labios.

- Es menor que la señorita Candy – Comento de manera casual George.

Ante eso los jóvenes no pudieron evitar atragantarse con sus bebidas, comenzaron a toser y sus ojos se humedecieron, respiraron profundamente para retomar su ritmo normal y se volvieron a mirar al administrador quien sonreía ante su reacción.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – Pregunto Neil sin poder evitarlo.

- Veinte… dentro de unas semanas cumplirá veintiuno – Respondió George.

- ¡Vaya! Bueno imagino que… no la verdad no sé que pensar, es decir siempre intuí que el tío esperaba a la mujer indicada para casarse, que no deseaba apresurar las cosas y cometer un error, lógicamente también creí que esa mujer seria, no sé… alguien de su edad o cercana a ella, con experiencia, madurez, que tendrían muchas cosas en común y solo así lo haría tomar la decisión de casarse… no conozco a Fransheska Di Carlo, pero no parece tener esas cualidades – Indicó Archie quien creía conocer un poco mas al rubio.

- Evidentemente tiene otras cualidades primo, unas que lograron cautivar profundamente al tío… nada mas había que fijarse en la manera como la miraba, nunca antes había visto a William Albert Andley sonreír de esa manera ni con ese brillo en los ojos, indudablemente es una mujer hermosa… muy hermosa, es elegante, amable, encantadora – Acoto Neil mirándolo.

- O tal vez todos nos equivocamos con lo que esperábamos de la mujer que Albert escogería como su esposa, es probable que ni él supiese con certeza lo que quería en una mujer hasta que Fransheska Di Carlo se cruzo en su camino; ahora de lo que no me queda la menor duda es que su tío caballeros esta total y absolutamente enamorado de esta chica, sea o no sea lo que esperábamos para la futura señora Andley, lo será… y puedo asegurar que dentro de muy poco – Sentencio mirando a los jóvenes que guardaron silencio.

Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, ambos sabían exactamente de lo que hablaba George. Archie por su parte no esperaba encontrar en Annie a la mujer de su vida, por el contrario era otra la que ocupo sus pensamientos durante mucho tiempo y sin embargo como ha llegado a amar a esa hermosa muñeca de porcelana que era su esposa, esa que ha convertido su vida en un cuento de hadas, eso le demostraba que en la vida muy pocas cosas son seguras y una de ellas es quien esta destinado a compartir tu vida, tus sueños. Neil también recordó la primera vez que viera a Vanessa… incluso la primera vez que vio a Candy, jamás pensó que esa pequeña de coletas rizadas y nariz pecosa algún día seria el centro de su vida, y lo fue… ¡Vaya que lo fue! Pero aun mas asombroso fue el poder de Vanessa quien logro sacar a Candy de su corazón y le dio una nueva razón, le dio esperanzas, sueños… le despertó sentimientos que nunca había tenido, ella le dio una nueva vida, una maravillosa.

Fransheska se volvió para mirar la oficina de Albert, los muebles en tonos oscuros que le daban un aspecto sobrio y muy masculino, el gran ventanal que cubría casi por completo la pared al fondo de esta, los retratos en la pared… seguramente el padre y el abuelo del rubio pues tenían mucho parecido, la biblioteca ordenada prolijamente; mucho de él se encontraba en algunos rincones de este lugar, un gran oleo de la sabana africana… si había mucho de él. - En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y se volvió para mirarlo.

- Me gusta… es – Volvió de nuevo la mirada a la pintura – Es hermosa, te hace sentir que puedes escaparte y correr libre como el viento, a un lugar infinito y mágico – Agrego y camino para estar mas cerca de esta y verla con detalle.

- Fue un regalo de Candy y George, me la dieron por mi cumpleaños, para ese entonces ya como presidente del consorcio Andley – Comento parándose detrás de ella y rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos al tiempo que bajaba y le depositaba un beso en el hombro.

- Lindo detalle, creo que ambos saben exactamente que es lo que te hace feliz – Acoto.

Ella llevo sus manos hasta los antebrazos de él y los acaricio con ternura, dejando libre un suspiro ante el toque del rubio, después se giro muy lentamente para quedar frente a él y se perdió en el azul de sus ojos, llevo una mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio con suavidad, Albert subió sus manos acariciando lentamente la espalda de ella a lo cual la castaña respondió llevando las suyas al pecho del rubio mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Él comenzó a bajar, muy… muy despacio hasta tomar sus labios, apenas roces, acariciaba los labios de ella con los suyos, con lentitud abrió su boca y comenzó a trazarlos con su lengua al tiempo que sus manos se posaban en el cuello de ella y la acomodaban buscando hacer mas profundo el beso, la chica abrió su boca ante la demanda de él y dejo libre un gemido cuando la lengua de Albert entro llenándola, invadiendo cada espacio; un beso… solo un beso de él y ella se sentía volar, sus piernas temblaron y llevo sus manos hasta la espalda del joven para sujetarse mientras la acariciaba.

Las caricias de Fransheska lo desarmaban por completo, aun no lograba explicarse como un simple roce de sus dedos lograsen despertar tantas sensaciones y emociones dentro de él, el sabor de su boca era maravilloso, sentirla estremecerse, apretarse a su cuerpo, entregarse de esa manera que lo hacia; todo en ella era perfecto. Llevo una mano hasta la cintura de la chica y luego la subió lentamente por su espalda posándola en su nuca y enredando los dedos en la sedosa y brillante cabellera castaña, ella dejo libre otro gemido que se ahogo en sus bocas y lo imito introduciendo sus manos en los cabellos dorados, esta vez fue el turno de él de temblar ante la caricia de ella.

Albert sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por un calor maravilloso que le nublo la mente por unos segundos, la acerco aun más a su cuerpo y este toque los hizo estremecerse a ambos, sus besos se hicieron mas intensos y el respirar ya no importaba, solo eran conscientes de esto que los hacia girar y volar dentro de un vórtice de luces y sensaciones. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas lento, él hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar, junto a Fransheska eso era tan fácil, tanto que lo hacia temer porque quería regalarle la luna a ella, quería que todo fuese especial y hermoso, pero también correcto y eso implicaba muchas cosas, pero sobre todo dos que debían prevalecer, primero la promesa que le había hecho a Luciano de cuidar de ella y la segunda que debía respetarla, ella seria su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su amiga y amante, si, lo seria… pero las cosas debían seguir su cause, sin prisas, sin presiones… todo seria como debía ser nada mas – Pensaba él mientras se separaba y pegaba su frente a la de la chica.

- Creo que vendré mas seguido a visitarte – Logro decir ella en un susurro.

- Cuando gustes – Contesto él con una amplia sonrisa, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron conversando un rato, Albert respondió algunas preguntas que ella le hiciera sobre el trabajo, sobre sus sobrinos y otros detalles; el rubio se ofreció a mostrarle un poco como funcionaba el banco y la llevo para dar un recorrido por las instalaciones, se notaba feliz y orgulloso mientras caminaba con ella colgada de su brazo y su mirada brillaba cuando la presentaba como su novia. La chica por su parte no podía mas que sentirse halagada ante las palabras y la actitud del rubio, se mostraba igual de feliz que él, amable y sonriente con todo aquel que se topaban, era mirada transparente y hermosa creo una grata impresión en todos.

Las ultimas luces de la tarde se desplegaban en el paisaje pintándolo en tonos dorados, aunque los días cada vez eran mas grises, ese en especial había lucido brillante y cálido, sumido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien mas en el estudio hasta que sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y le daba un beso en la espalda. El pronunciado vientre de su esposa y la calidez que ella irradiaba lo envolvió de inmediato alejándolo de ese sentimiento de desasosiego que se había adueñado de él en las últimas semanas.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo? – Pregunto ella elevando sus manos para acariciar el pecho masculino mientras apoya su rostro a la fuerte espalda de él.

- Nada en especial… - Se interrumpió buscando en su mente una excusa convincente pues sabia que ella lo conocía y no se conformaría con esa respuesta. Se llevo una de las manos de su esposa a los labios y le dio un suave beso – En realidad son muchas cosas… algunos asuntos en el parlamento, la llegada de los bebés – Agrego mirando aun al jardín.

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada Richard, todo saldrá perfectamente… y en cuanto a lo del parlamento… ¿Por qué no me cuentas? A veces es bueno hablar de los problemas, terminas encontrándole una solución cuando los expones para otros – Expreso con la misma actitud.

Él dejo libre un suspiro y se volvió lentamente para mirar a su esposa, le rodeo los hombros con un brazo pegándola a su pecho para después darle un beso en la frente, lucía tan hermosa y radiante, como si toda la luz del sol se hubiese centrado en ella, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede Richard? – Inquirió de nuevo al ver la actitud del hombre.

- Eleonor, amor… ¿Por qué estas a mi lado? ¿Por qué me abriste tu corazón de nuevo? ¿Qué te motivo a perdonar todo el daño que te hice? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y reflejando la angustia en los de él.

- Richard… amor, pensé que eso había quedado claro – Menciono y con suavidad acaricio la mejilla de él mientras se perdía en el gris de su mirada – Yo te amo, siempre te ame… y si la vida nos dio al fin la oportunidad de estar juntos y ser felices ¿Por qué iba a desaprovecharla insistiendo en un rencor que no me llevaba a ningún lado? Por el contrario me tenia sumida en una amargura que no creo merecer, ni tú tampoco la mereces… ¿Qué ganábamos con mantenernos alejados? Yo soy tan feliz a tu lado Richard, me has dado tanto… - El duque la interrumpió.

- Si pero también te he quitado tanto… te hice tanto daño Eleonor, no solo a ti… también se lo hice a Terruce, un daño que jamás podre reparar, no te imaginas lo que es cargar con ese peso en el corazón, yo quería a mi hijo Eleonor… realmente lo quería y nunca… nunca fui capaz de demostrárselo, en todos los años que Terruce estuvo a mi lado jamás me senté a su lado y le pregunte como se sentía, nunca le di un abrazo que le hiciera sentir que podía contar conmigo, que yo era su padre y esta allí para él, sin importar las circunstancias… yo siempre estaría allí para él, pero no hice nada de eso, no fui el padre que él necesitaba que merecía… simplemente lo deje solo – Expreso con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas que se alojaban en su garganta.

- Richard… no entiendo a que viene todo eso ahora, ambos somos conscientes que fallamos en muchos aspectos y que Terry sufrió las consecuencias de nuestros errores, el mismo peso que llevas tú yo también lo llevo amor, no fui el mejor ejemplo de madre… debí haber peleado por mi hijo y no rendirme tan fácilmente, pero no gano nada con reprocharme eso ahora – Dijo caminando a otro lado del lugar.

- Todo fue mi culpa – Sentencio él con la voz quebrada.

- ¡No! Fue de ambos… no intentes restarme responsabilidad en ello Richard, han pasado cuatro años de la muerte de Terry y aun me duele, pero nuestro hijo nos mostro una tenacidad y un poder para sobre llevar las situaciones difíciles, que es absurdo que aun sigamos martirizándonos por el pasado… no conseguimos nada con ello, él no volverá Richard… aunque nos duela ya no podemos hacer nada, hay errores del paso que por mas que luchemos por repararlos es imposible – Menciono y su voz se ahogo al final, dejo libre un par de lagrimas que limpio rápidamente.

- Eleonor jamás serán suficientes todas las veces que te pida perdón, que le pida perdón a mi hijo por el daño que les cause… y créeme que si estuviese en mis manos regresar el tiempo cambiaria tantas cosas… - La rubia lo detuvo.

- Richard no digas eso… las cosas sucedieron de esa manera porque así debían ser, yo también hubiese deseado que fuesen distintas pero no paso así – Ella intentaba en lo posible alejar la sombra que se posaba sobre él y aunque sabia que no podía ocultarle su propio dolor, debía hacerlo – Las decisiones equivocadas yo también las excluiría de mi pasado… pero tú tuviste una familia, unos hijos… Dominique es parte de esas decisiones y te aseguro que ella también merecía la oportunidad de existir, es una chica especial y necesita sentirse querida… si deseas en algo cambiar el pasado, empieza por alejar esas dudas que veo en ti, todo será distinto esta vez Richard, confía en esto que tenemos en las manos amor – Dijo acercándose hasta él y tomando su rostro en sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Eres maravillosa Eleonor… no merezco tanto amor, la verdad no merezco esa devoción que sientes por mi – La abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro entre el cabello dorado y sedoso de ella – Pero soy tan egoísta que ya no podría vivir sin ti, me perdería si no te tengo a mi lado mujer, eres mi estabilidad, mi vida… y créeme que encontrare la manera de retribuirte todo lo que me has dado, juro que lo hare – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos y bajo para darle un beso que sello esa promesa y los unió un poco mas.

Se encontraba acostando en el amplio lecho observando una revista sobre finanzas que hablaba sobre las personalidades más resaltante en el mundo de la banca el último año, entre las cuales por supuesto figuraba su tío, él y su primo Neil, mencionaban el acierto que había significado la apertura de la sucursal de los Bancos Andley en Charleston y lo destacado de la labor de Neil Leagan en esta, también de la sede en Florencia que dio sus primeros pasos bajo la dirección del propio William Andley, además de su maravilloso trabajo con las victimas de la guerra en varias localidades de Italia, lo que sin duda lo nominaría a la elección del personaje del año a celebrarse el entrante y por supuesto de la impecable labor que él había llevado a cabo a mando del emporio Andley desde su sede central en Chicago y que también lo colocaba como un potente candidato a dicho reconocimiento – Dejo libre un suspiro y su pecho se hincho de orgullo - Aunque la satisfacción que sentía por su trabajo no tenia nada que ver con recibir un premio o el reconocimiento de cientos de empresarios, analistas y banqueros que no conocía, el solo hecho de resaltar su labor le hacia confiar mas en su desempeño.

- Debe ser realmente interesante el articulo que lees si logra hacerte suspirar de esa manera – Esbozo Annie quien terminaba de cepillarse el cabello.

- Nada especial – Menciono colocando la revista a un lado y posando su mirada en la tarea que hacia su esposa.

Ella tomó una de las botellas sobre el tocador depositando una cantidad generosa de crema humectante en la palma de su mano, con la otra rodó una butaca y llevo una pierna hasta esta flexionándola ligeramente, comenzó a deslizar sus manos empapadas de la loción por sus piernas. Él seguía con su mirada cada movimiento, sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando ella subió un poco mas allá de la rodilla mostrando su exquisita piel blanca como el nácar y sedosa como la seda, respiro profundamente y su olfato se lleno de la fragancia a flores que emanaba del cuerpo de ella, la vio colocarse de pie y apagar la lámpara junto al espejo, luego encaminarse hasta la cama.

- ¿Cómo viste a Neil? – Pregunto de manera casual.

El joven titubeo un instante y se concentro en la pregunta de su esposa, mientras sentía el leve movimiento que hacia la cama cuando ella entro en esta y después cuando jalo las cobijas seguido del calor de su cuerpo cuando se aproximo a él.

- Bien… la verdad cada vez me sorprende un poco mas, si alguien me hubiese dicho hace dos años atrás que mi primo seria hoy en día quien es… me hubiese reído en su cara, sin embargo ahora debo admitir que ha cambiado, solo hoy nos pidió… bueno esto se supone que aun esta a consideración y él nos pidió que fuésemos discreto en ello, pero le solicito a Albert que nombrara jefe del departamento de contabilidad en la nueva sede de Charleston a su asistente – Indicó el joven mirando a su esposa.

- ¿Su asistente? Supongo que debe tener sus razones – Acoto la morena mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno la señora Scott es una mujer muy competente, responsable e inteligente, ha demostrado un desempeño excelente en su trabajo, pero… - El joven se detuvo sin saber si continuar con sus teorías sobre la petición de Neil o no.

- ¿Pero? – Inquirió Annie al ver que este se quedo en silencio.

- En realidad no es nada importante, pero creo que Neil… que Neil esta enamorado de Vanessa Scott y algo me dice que él no le es indiferente a ella, claro está que eso no le resta merito a la labor de la chica – Informo a su esposa quien lo miraba sorprendida.

- La verdad… no sé que decir, pero si dices que Neil ha cambiado y pidió que no hicieran publico que él había solicitado este ascenso, seguramente lo hace de manera desinteresada… es extraño como han cambiado los hermanos Leagan, hasta Elisa se nota distinta… el otro día la encontré en la casa de la tía abuela y cuando nos vio a Candy y a mi nos saludo de manera cordial, solo fue un saludo por mero protocolo pero viniendo de Elisa Leagan es casi como un milagro – Expreso la chica con la mirada ausente al recordar la escena.

- Si… yo también he notado algunos cambios en ella, tal vez su vida de casada la hace replantearse las cosas de manera distinta… ah pero quien nos dejo muy sorprendidos fue el tío… ¿Sabias que tiene una relación con Fransheska Di Carlo? Es la chica que se esta hospedando en la mansión – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si, es una chica encantadora... y muy hermosa, viajo con su hermano desde Italia, al parecer por unos negocios que la familia esta haciendo aquí en América – Respondió de manera casual.

- La verdad a nosotros nos sorprendió y más aun cuando George nos dijo que solo tiene veinte años, ya sabíamos que era joven, pero esperábamos que al menos tuviese la edad de Candy… Albert esta totalmente cautivado con ella y no es para menos la chica es muy hermosa… parece irradiar luz y alegría – Expreso él recordando a la italiana.

- Ciertamente… pero si eso te sorprendió espera a que veas a su hermano – Señalo Annie sin poder evitarlo y después desvió la mirada de su esposo.

- ¿Estas diciendo que te deslumbro el italiano? – La interrogo levantando una ceja.

- No, por supuesto que no… bueno es que es un poco complicado – Respondió tratando de explicarse – El joven es muy guapo eso es imposible de negar… pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.

- ¿No? Entonces… porque estoy realmente intrigado – Indicó mirándola a los ojos con tono serio.

- ¡Archie por favor! – Menciono dejando libre una pequeña carcajada – No me digas que estas celoso – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Yo? ¡Por favor, por supuesto que no! – Exclamo pero su semblante decía lo contrario.

- Me alegra porque no tienes ningún motivo para estarlo, sobre todo porque el joven es el novio de Candy – Comento de manera casual.

- ¡¿El novio de Candy? – Pregunto en un grito que no logro controlar.

- ¡Si! – Contesto ella con emoción – Verás los hermanos Di Carlo son los prometidos de los hermanos Andley ¿No es maravilloso? – Dijo emocionada y su esposo asintió sin comprender y con el ceño fruncido – Todo sucedió durante su estadía en Italia, ambos compartieron muchísimo pues fueron los jóvenes quienes ayudaron a Albert y Candy con las obras allá – Explico.

- Si… algo de eso nos conto George… pero aun no logro entender, Candy en una relación… pensé que nunca… bueno había pasado tanto tiempo aferrada al recuerdo de Terruce Grandchester que… - Su esposa lo interrumpió.

- El joven Di Carlo es… - Se detuvo mordiéndose el labio y esquivo la mirada de su esposo, pero este bajo la cabeza para buscar sus ojos grises e instalar a continuar - Archie no puedo contarte nada mas… es que le prometí a Candy que no haría especulaciones sobre el joven, es mejor esperar a que tú mismo lo veas – Agrego mientras se metía bajo las cobijas.

- Annie Cornwell no creo que tenga que verme en la necesidad de recordarte que juramos delante de Dios y un sacerdote que entre nosotros no habrían secretos – Señalo mirándola.

- Sabes que no debes hacerlo, soy plenamente consciente de ello, pero en este caso el secreto no me pertenece a mí sino a Candy así que escapa de mis manos - Expreso y se acomodo dándole la espalda para apagar la luz de la lámpara de noche.

- Como quieras… de igual manera me voy a enterar, Albert nos ha invitado para un almuerzo el sábado en la mansión, así que sea lo que sea que deba saber sobre ese hombre lo hare – Sentencio jalando con fuerza innecesaria las cobijas.

- ¿Iremos el sábado a ese almuerzo? – Pregunto la morena volviéndose y obviando la actitud malcriada de su esposo, ante la emoción que la idea provocaba en ella.

- ¡Por supuesto que iremos! El tío nos invito, son muy pocas veces en las cuales los Andley nos reunimos pues siempre estamos ocupados en una u otra cosas, así que debemos ir… además hace mas de dos semanas que no visito a la tía abuela, debe estar pensando que soy un desconsiderado pues ella se encontraba mal de salud… - La joven lo interrumpió.

- Todo eso aunado a la curiosidad que ha despertado en ti saber un poco mas de Fabrizio Di Carlo – Acoto acomodándose el escote de su bata de manera distraída.

- Habla de una vez mujer… sé que te estas muriendo por contarme y solo te complaces en torturarme, si no vas a contarme nada al menos deja las manos tranquilas, mañana tengo una reunión temprano en la cual debo estar concentrado, no puedo desvelarme – Indicó con la mirada puesta en los senos blancos y turgentes de su esposa.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada para evitar que asistas mañana a tu reunión – Dijo con aire de inocencia mientras sonreía, llevo una mano hasta el pecho del joven y deslizo sus dedos por este con una suave caricia que hizo que el chico apretara los dientes – Lo mejor será dormirnos ya, así estarás descansado y prometo mañana contarte mas sobre el novio de Candy – Agrego y se acerco para darle un beso en los labios, solo un roce.

Pero él no le permitió alejarse, llevo una mano a la nuca de la morena y con la otra rodeó su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, tomó su boca en un beso que demandaba mucho mas de lo que ella le ofrecía, la chica cedió abriendo su boca y entregándole lo que pedía, ante eso el beso se hizo mas sutil y al mismo tiempo mas profundo, sus lenguas comenzaron una danza que les brindaba sensaciones exquisitas, sus alientos se mezclaban mientras dejaban escapar gemidos y jadeos, el joven relajo el agarre sobre ella, no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Annie elevo su pierna rozándola contra su cadera y se pego a él, dejando libre un gemido cargado de sensualidad que ahogo en su boca mientras sus manos suaves y pequeñas se deslizaban por la amplia y musculosa espalda de su esposo, cuando el pecho de él rozo los suaves senos de ella, justo en ese momento supo que le era imposible detenerse, olvido la reunión… la hora, el almuerzo del sábado… a Candy y también al italiano; en ese instante solo existía ella y esa promesa de placer que siempre se cumplía entre sus cuerpos, besos y caricias.

La reunión había tenido el resultado esperado, en realidad había salido mucho mejor, las felicitaciones por parte de los accionistas no se hicieron esperar y muchos de ellos le sugirieron a su tío nombrarlo el nuevo gerente de la sucursal que el banco abriría en Charleston, ante lo cual él dudo y no era para menos, sabia que a pesar de los resultados exitosos que había cosechado hasta ahora, un paso como ese era un gran responsabilidad y aun no se sentía preparado para un cargo de tal magnitud, sin embargo mentiría si dijese que la idea no lo tentaba… en realidad el que lo tomara o no, dependía de una persona en especial; si Vanessa lo apoyaba entonces tomaría en serio analizar la propuesta, ella era la mas indicada pues había estado a su lado durante los últimos meses y podía dar fe de sus avances y sus limitaciones, sabia que podía confiar en ella y su relación no influiría para nada en su opinión, en eso su mujer era muy centrada. – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ante sus ojos se mostro el gran portal con el escudo de los Andley y de inmediato un anciano salió a su encuentro al reconocer el auto le abrió, mostrándole una sonrisa a la cual el joven respondió de igual manera.

Siguió con su recorrido mientras su mirada se perdía en la extensa propiedad divisando en lo alto de la colina, imponente se mostraba la mansión de mármol blanco que resplandecía ante los rayos del sol de media tarde que creaban hermosas luces en esta, el jardín se encontraba pintado casi en su totalidad de los colores del otoño . Estaciono el auto frente a la fachada y cuando bajo de este pudo sentir que el aire también comenzaba a hacerse mas frio, camino hasta la gran entrada, llamo y de inmediato apareció en la puerta Arthur quien lo recibió con su habitual tono.

- Buenas tardes señor Leagan, bienvenido ¿Cómo ha estado? – Lo saludo con cortesía y distancia al mismo tiempo mientras le hacia un ademan para que siguiese.

- Buenas tardes, muy bien Arthur gracias ¿Usted como ha estado? – Lo saludo y el hombre se sorprendió un poco ante esto, el moreno dejo ver media sonrisa… él mismo se sorprendía muchas veces al notar lo fácil que se le hacia ahora y mas aun lo mucho que conseguía siendo cortes con los demás, algo que debía agradecerle a su tío.

- Bien… bien señor gracias, supongo que viene a visitar a la señora Elroy y la señorita Candice – Comento el hombre reponiéndose.

- Si, llegue hace dos días… pero tuve que atender algunos asuntos antes, por eso no había pasado, mi tía debe estar muy molesta conmigo – Expreso de manera casual.

- Por favor pase al salón, enseguida le anuncio a su tía que esta aquí – Le indico al joven, este afirmo en silencio y el hombre salió dejándolo solo.

Camino hasta el amplio ventanal que daba al jardín y su mirada capto de inmediato la figura de la rubia sentada en la terraza leyendo un libro, hermosa como siempre le daba un toque mágico al lugar; dejo libre un suspiro al comprobar que su corazón ya no latía desesperado por ella, que podía admirar su belleza… pero ya no se perdía en su imagen, ella seguía siendo Candy, la maravillosa y sublime Candy White, pero no era el centro de su vida, ya no lo era y eso mas que entristecerlo lo hacia sentirse libre y satisfecho consigo mismo, pues sabia que era otra quien tenia el titulo de mujer de su vida, de dueña de su corazón… otra que le había demostrado amarlo de la misma manera, con la misma devoción y que lo hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

- Buenas tardes Neil… que alegría verte hijo – Menciono la matrona a sus espaldas haciéndolo volverse para mirarla.

- Buenas tardes tía abuela, la alegría es toda mía – Expreso con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella, le dio un abrazo que la mujer recibió de buen agrado – Disculpe mi abandono, sé que es imperdonable no haberla visitado antes y menos cuando su salud estuvo delicada, pero me fue imposible ausentarme de Charleston – Agrego una vez que se separo de ella y tomó asiento.

- No te preocupes hijo, Elisa me hizo saber tus razones… y también los diarios, no te imaginas lo orgullosa que me siento al ver como cada día resaltas más en el mundo de los negocios Neil, sobre todo en eso que han sido parte de nuestras familias por generaciones, tienes madera de Andley y eso es innegable – Señalo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me halagan sus palabras tía abuela, la verdad aun no creo todo lo que se ha logrado… es decir soy consciente del fuerzo que se dedicado a toda la labor que realizo en Charleston, pero sin la colaboración de mi equipo de trabajo y mi asistente nada de eso hubiese sido posible, es importante darles el crédito que se merecen – Indico este mirando a la mujer.

- El crédito es tuyo hijo… tú eres quien tomas las decisiones, quien comanda a ese equipo de trabajo… ellos siguen tus ordenes y es su deber cumplir a cabalidad con las mismas, no menos precies tu talento para esto Neil… y mucho menos dudes de tus alcances – Sentencio la mujer con tono imperante mirando al joven a los ojos.

El chico asintió el silencio para no contradecir a la mujer, ella sabia como imponerse y hacer valer su opinión, eran evidente que los años no habían hecho mella en el carácter de Emilia Elroy, seguía siendo la mujer fuerte y decidida que el recordaba, podía asegurar que lo seguiría siendo hasta el día de su muerte, hay personas que no cambian y su tía abuela era una de ellas. De esta manera se fue dando la conversación entre ambos, donde tocaron todos esos asuntos pendientes y de interés mas para la mujer que para el joven, por supuesto el tema del matrimonio no podía escapar de esto, sin embargo el chico lo supo esquivar con maestría alegando que deseaba concentrarse ahora en los negocios, que aun era joven y tenia tiempo suficiente para escoger una esposa y formar una familia; la mujer no quedo muy complacida con ello pero termino dándole la razón. Él sabía que no seria nada fácil la tarea de hacer que su familia aceptase su relación con Vanessa, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea por ella, por su amor y esa devoción que le demostraba, la misma que él le profesaba, en estos momentos la persona más importante en su vida era Vanessa, su mujer. – Pensaba mientras simulaba escuchar el sermón de la anciana.

- ¿Candy esta en la casa tía? – Pregunto en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

- Si – Menciono en tono seco – Creo que se encontraba en el jardín hasta hace un momento – Contesto posando una mirada escudriñadora en él.

- Me gustaría saludarla, si no le molesta que la deje por unos minutos – Pidió el joven y algo en la actitud de la mujer le hizo ver que no se negaría.

- En lo absoluto Neil, puedes pasar hijo… mientras organizare la cena de esta noche, deberías quedarte y acompañarnos – Indicó en tono amable.

- Me encantaría tía abuela, pero mi madre me espera en casa, como entenderá no desea dejar pasar un minuto del tiempo que pueda aprovechar mi presencia en Chicago, de todas maneras el tío William nos hizo una invitación para el sábado para un almuerzo, así que podremos vernos y compartir de nuevo antes de regresar a Charleston – Explico el joven con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto hijo, entiendo la actitud de Sarah… es tan difícil estar lejos de nuestros seres queridos, pero son sacrificios que podemos sobre llevar cuando vemos el progreso en ustedes, cuando su trabajo enorgullece a toda la familia – Acoto la mujer con media sonrisa.

El joven le dedico una sonrisa y se coloco de pie al ver que la dueña de la casa también lo hacia, ella se acerco hasta él y le dio un beso en la frente para después alejarse de allí en dirección a su estudio de té desde donde organizaba todo lo relacionado con la mansión. Por su parte él camino en dirección al jardín, deteniéndose a cierta distancia para observar a la rubia a través de la puerta de cristal y madera, con hermosas rosas blancas talladas, ella parecía absorta en su lectura, agudizo la vista y pudo leer en la tapa del libro escrito con letras doradas "Lord Byron" esto lo dejo perplejo pues no imaginaba a la rubia leyendo poesía, pero lucía tan hermosa allí, alejada de todo… como casi siempre solía estar desde hacia mucho, la vio dejar libre un suspiro.

- _**Hubo un tiempo... ¿Recuerdas? su memoria. Vivirá en nuestro pecho eternamente... Ambos sentimos un cariño ardiente; El mismo, ¡oh virgen! que me arrastra a ti.* **__  
_

El moreno escucho estas palabras provenir desde el exterior y sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho, frunció el ceño al ver como la rubia levantaba la mirada y mostrar una sonrisa bellísima, una que hacia mucho él no veía; seguidamente la vio extender la mano y la figura de un hombre cubrió su campo visual. Evidentemente no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos vieron a continuación y sintió marearse ante la imagen; ella se coloco de pie mientras seguía sonriéndole al castaño, al tiempo que le llevaba las manos al cuello, este rodeo la cintura de la rubia con los brazos y bajo para darle un beso – Los ojos de Neil se abrieron desmesuradamente y se sostuvo del manubrio de la puerta – Candy… ella besaba a un hombre… un extraño ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué ella actuaba de esa manera? – El joven se hacia estas preguntas sin poder despegar la mirada de la chica y su acompañante, el beso entre ambos se hacia cada vez menos casto sorprendiéndolo mas aun, ellos se notaban completamente a gusto con esta situación, como si fuese completamente normal ese tipo de intercambios; al fin se separaron, él le acaricio una mejilla y le dio otro beso en la frente ante lo cual ella llevo sus manos al rostro… pero no lograba verle la cara. Decidió salir y hacerles saber de su presencia allí, mas por curiosidad que por incomodarlos.

- Buenas tardes Candy – Menciono entrando al lugar mientras sonreía.

En ese instante el hombre se volvió para mirar de quien se trataba y si antes Neil se había sorprendido por la actitud de ambos ahora podía jurar que se estaba volviendo loco, sus piernas temblaron, su boca se seco de inmediato y sintió su corazón latir con dolorosa lentitud dentro de su pecho, golpeando contra sus costillas al tiempo que todo el aire en sus pulmones se esfumaba. Ante sus ojos estaba… - ¡No es posible! – Se grito en pensamientos pues no encontraba su voz - ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? Él es… es… - Se repetía.

- ¡Neil que alegría verte! – Exclamo la rubia caminando hasta él mientras lo miraba a los ojos. – Por fin tuviste un tiempo para pasar a visitarnos, me entere por Albert que estabas en la ciudad – Agrego de manera casual.

El joven la escuchaba, mas no lograba comprender lo que decía, su mirada aun se encontraba centrada en el hombre a unos metros de él. Sintió la mano de la chica tomar la suya y de inmediato busco sus ojos, en ellos había una suplica… o al menos eso parecía.

- Si… así es – Logro esbozar al ver la angustia en los ojos esmeralda.

- Déjame presentarte a alguien – Dijo ella caminando con él hasta donde el castaño se encontraba – Fabrizio amor, él es Neil mi primo – Indicó la chica mirando al hombre.

- Mucho gusto Fabrizio Di Carlo – Menciono este extendiendo la mano.

- Encantado, Neil Leagan – Se obligo a reaccionar el moreno, recibiendo la mano y dándole un fuerte apretón.

- Fabrizio es mi prometido, acaba de llegar de Italia junto a su hermana – Explico Candy rogando por hacer que el chico reaccionara y que el italiano no notase su reacción.

- ¿Es usted hermano de la señorita Fransheska? – Pregunto al fin Neil encontrando una explicación lógica a todo esto, pero aun no podía salir por completo de su turbación.

- Así es… ¿Conoce a mi hermana? – Inquirió el joven mirándolo.

- Tuve el placer hace un par de días, ella fue a visitar al tío y él nos presento, una chica encantadora – Comento y tomó asiento como la rubia le indicaba.

- Gracias, no estaba al tanto que ya Fransheska estuviese paseando por Chicago – Dijo en tono casual pero su semblante era serio.

- Seguramente lo hizo para no aburrirse aquí sola en casa Fabrizio, con tanto asunto por atender no han tenido oportunidad de distraerse – Indicó la rubia con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión Neil? – Se volvió para interrogar al moreno.

- Bien… les convenció el proyecto de la nueva sucursal en Charleston, en cuanto este de vuelta empezaremos con los detalles y si todo marcha bien a principios del año próximo estará siendo inaugurada – Contesto este posando su mirada en la rubia.

- Me alegra muchísimo… has hecho un trabajo excelente – Expreso extendiendo la mano por encima de la mesa y apretando la del chico que descansaba sobre esta – Me siento muy orgullosa de ti – Agrego dedicándole una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Felicitaciones señor Leagan – Comento el castaño con amabilidad, para quien no había pasado desapercibido el gesto de la rubia y mucho menos la mirada que el moreno le dedico.

- Muchas gracias señor Di Carlo, la verdad Candy es que gran parte del éxito que se ha conseguido es gracias a Vanessa – Manifestó dejando ver una sonrisa.

- Me parece maravilloso, por cierto ¿Ella como esta? – Pregunto la rubia interesada.

- Muy bien gracias… todo esta perfectamente – Respondió mostrando una sonrisa que llegaba a su ojos y los hacia brillar resaltando las vetas miel de estos.

- Otro motivo por el cual debo sentirme feliz entonces, espero conocerla pronto – La chica sintió que este tema podía distraer a Neil de su inspección hacia Fabrizio y no se equivoco.

- Buenas tardes, Candy, Fabrizio… Neil que agradable verlo de nuevo – Menciono Fransheska entrando al lugar.

- Digo lo mismo señorita… - Se detuvo al ver que la chica le sonreía – Fransheska, vine a visitar a la tía abuela aprovechando unas horas libres ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto mirándola con detenimiento para buscar un parecido con el hombre junto a ellos.

- Muy bien gracias… escribiendo cartas a mis padres, que me tocara entregarles cuando lleguen a América pues ya no me da tiempo de enviarlas y que ellos las reciban – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Hablando de eso Fran, necesito entregarte algo que recibí hoy – Indico el castaño.

- ¿Desde Florencia? – Inquirió ella interesada.

- Desde Francia, una carta de Edith – Contesto él – Antes de la cena o si prefieres ahora – Respondió mirándola.

- Si no tienen ningún inconveniente y nos disculpan – Se dirigió al moreno y a Candy - Me gustaría leerla ahora – Indico con una sonrisa, mientras observaba con interés como el sobrino de Albert miraba a su hermano, como si buscara algo en él… o tal vez lo hubiese visto antes y trataba de recordar donde, también Candy se notaba un poco tensa.

- En lo absoluto Fransheska, no se preocupen por nosotros – Señalo el moreno.

- No hay problema Fran… ve y recibe las noticias de tu amiga, tú también deberías descansar un poco Fabrizio, te notas agotado… cuando este lista la cena Ángela les hará saber – Menciono volviéndose para mirar al italiano.

- La verdad lo estoy… - Se acerco hasta ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla - Después seguimos con Byron – Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

- Me encantaría – Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa acariciando la mano de él.

- Un placer conocerlo señor Leagan – Menciono mirando al moreno.

- Igualmente señor Di Carlo… nos veremos el sábado, Albert nos invito a un almuerzo – Informo mirando a este a los ojos.

- En ese caso hasta el sábado – Acoto de manera natural.

- Me alegro verlo de nuevo Neil – Indicó la italiana.

- Un placer Fransheska – Contesto este con una sonrisa.

Después de eso los hermanos caminaron al interior de la casa, Neil no logro despegar su mirada de estos hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta, en especial del caballero; se volvió para mirar a Candy quien tenia los ojos posados en el jardín y su semblante se notaba serio. Cuando él quiso hablar ella lo interrumpió y lo hizo primero.

- Sé lo que estas pensando y también lo que deseas decirme – Menciono volviéndose para mirarlo.

- No es difícil de adivinar – Indicó él.

- A todos nos paso lo mismo… Albert, Annie, Ángela… a mí, puede que pienses que es una locura o un absurdo… - El moreno la interrumpió.

- Lo es Candy… ¡Por Dios ese joven es…! – La chica lo detuvo de nuevo.

- No… no lo es, el parecido es innegable, pero no lo es… Fabrizio es italiano, tiene una familia consolidada, nunca ha salido de Europa… - Neil hablo otra vez.

- No digo que sean la misma persona, eso es un absurdo Candy… pero… si no fuese porque todos sabemos que Terry murió hace cuatro años, es decir, si yo veo a este joven caminando por una calle juraría que es él… eso no quiere decir que lo piense, pude constatar que es como dices, la relación entre él y su hermana no dejan lugar a dudas, solo que… - Se quedo en silencio.

- Solo que es demasiada casualidad, si, puede que lo sea… pero es algo que sucedió y que no pude evitar, me enamore de Fabrizio Di Carlo… te juro que luche contra esto… pero no pude ganar, fue mas fuerte que yo y termino por vencerme – Explico la chica con los ojos húmedos y la voz ronca por las lagrimas en su garganta.

- Fabrizio Di Carlo… ¿Candy tú estas segura que ese amor que sientes es por Fabrizio Di Carlo o por su parecido con Terruce Grandchester? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Neil yo… - Ella dejo libre un suspiro y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – Yo amo a Fabrizio… lo siento en mi corazón y soy feliz a su lado… no puedo mentirte y decirte que he dejado atrás el recuerdo de Terry o que mi corazón la dejado de guardar un espacio para él, todo esto es tan complicado… yo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por separar una cosa de la otra pero no es tan fácil… ¿Recuerdas hace un par de meses cuando te dije que pasaba por una situación similar a la tuya? – Inquirió y el joven asintió en silencio – Bueno era esto… yo sé que Terry es un imposible… que nunca lo tendré, y él me esta impidiendo amar con total sinceridad a Fabrizio y lo peor de todo es que tú lograste encontrar el camino y escoger, lo puedo ver en tus ojos y esa sonrisa que mostraste cuando mencionaste a Vanessa, pero yo no… ¡No puedo desligar a uno del otro! – Esbozo frustrada y dejando las lágrimas correr con libertad.

- Confía en tus instintos y tus sentimientos Candy… ellos te mostraran la salida a todo esto… pero no puedes seguir engañándote, necesitas dejar ir a Terry, de otra manera no podrás ser feliz… créeme pues sé muy bien de lo que hablo, debes abrir los ojos y el corazón a lo que te ofrece este joven ahora y olvidar lo que pudo ser… cierra ese episodio en tu vida – Expreso mirándola a los ojos y al ver que el llanto en ella se hacia mas amargo la atrajo hasta él y la abrazo con fuerza.

Fabrizio se encontraba en el balcón de la recamara de su hermana observando la escena y aunque no podía ver con precisión lo que sucedía, no era difícil de comprender que Neil Leagan consolaba a Candy por algo, aunque le había quedado claro que este era el sobrino de la rubia no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo hacia él, sobre todo por la confianza que se apreciaba entre ambos, una relación muy estrecha viniendo de un parentesco como el que ellos compartían. Por lo visto él tenia una relación con la mujer que había nombrado y la rubia se mostro feliz por ello… pero esta actitud de ambos, mas concretamente la actitud de él cuando los presentaron, parecía como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma o algún animal extraño, se notaba pálido y su mano estaba fría y temblaba ligeramente cuando la estrecho. Algo parecido había sucedido con Annie Cornwell, la mujer también se mostro un poco perturbada cuando los presentaron – Movió su cabeza ligeramente en una señal de negación para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza – Pero estos regresaban torturándolo, sentía muy en el fondo de él que algo extraño estaba pasando, lo podía notar en la tensión que en ocasiones mostraban Albert y Candy, era como si ocultasen algo… si, justo eso sentía, no era difícil de ver, no cuando se ha tenido tanto tiempo guardando también un secreto, hay ciertas cosas que delatan y él las podía reconocer, justo ahora las vio en Candy.

- Fabrizio… ¿Me estas escuchando? – La voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Disculpa Fran… estaba pensando en algunos asuntos que debo atender ¿Me decías? – Pregunto volviéndose para mirarla.

- ¿Algo grave? – Pregunto ella tensándose, él negó, camino hasta donde ella se encontraba y se apoyo en la mesa frente a esta. - ¿Seguro? – inquirió de nuevo al ver su semblante.

- Todo esta bien Fran… no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse, dime que menciona Edith en su carta – Pidió tratando se sonreír.

- Ah si, eso te contaba… que planea viajar hasta Canadá a principios del próximo año junto a su padre, fue nombrado embajador en Montreal y ella lo acompañara los primeros meses para ayudarlo a instalarse, al parecer es provisional pues el señor Dupont no desea ausentarse por mucho tiempo de París – Respondió resumiendo el contenido de la misiva.

- Supongo que desearas ir a visitarla estando tan cerca o tal vez ella desee venir – Expreso el castaño mirándola.

- Si es muy probable… aunque se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor, en realidad fue esta mañana, quiero ayudarte en los asuntos del laboratorio… - Se detuvo al ver que su hermano se erguía para protestar – Fabrizio por favor, te prometo ser de utilidad… muchas veces vi a mamá llevar los libros, ella me enseño y alabo mi rapidez para captar toda la información que me ofreció, no hay necesidad que contrates a alguien para ello… o puedes hacerlo, pero permíteme colaborar, te ves cansado y desde que llegamos no has parado, en cambio yo me muero de hastío encerrada todo el día en esta casa… Candy tiene asuntos que atender y la señora Emilia no puede pasar mucho tiempo fuera de su habitación, he leído casi todos los libros que traje y le he escrito a nuestros padres quince cartas… - El joven la interrumpió.

- Además de la visita que le hiciste a Albert en su oficina – Menciono mirándola.

- La… la visita, si… bueno eso fue hace un par de días… le pedí el favor al chofer que me llevase – Dijo ella intentando parecer casual.

- No deberías salir, no conoces esta ciudad Fransheska y Albert seguramente tiene muchas obligaciones que atender no es adecuado que lo interrumpas en su trabajo – Señalo él.

- Sé que fue impulsivo… y que debí consultarte y a él también, pero estaba tan aburrida que no lo pude evitar, además él se puso feliz… y conocí a sus sobrinos, recorrimos el edificio… deberías verlo es inmenso, tiene el triple de empleados que papá, me presento ante todo el mundo como su prometida, la gente se mostro muy amable conmigo – Expreso con emoción.

- Me alegra… pero trata de consultarle primero y así no interfieres en sus obligaciones, ya ves que tu suegra es un tanto estricta con eso, si deseas llevarte bien con ella debes complacerla en lo posible… no creo que te resulte difícil Fransheska Emilia – Dijo caminando hacia el ventanal de nuevo y buscando con la mirada la terraza.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonso! ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho para que me llames así? – Pregunto colocándose las manos en la cintura. – Sabes que no me gusta mi segundo nombre… nada mas a mamá se le ocurre colocármelo en memoria de una bisabuela que nunca conoció porque había muerto una semana antes que yo naciera – Agrego frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo olvide Fran… no te preocupes no lo volveré a hacer, pero no deberías quejarte es un lindo nombre y sé que la señora Elroy estaría encantada de saber que tú también lo llevas – Acoto con aire de inocencia. – En cuanto a lo de ayudarme en los laboratorios… acepto con una condición – Menciono acercándose hasta ella.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto de inmediato.

- Que me acompañes a Nueva York cuando me toque viajar hasta esta – Respondió mirándola a los ojos mientras le tomaba una mano.

- Por supuesto… esa ciudad me encanto, puedes contar conmigo, en cuando llegue mamá le voy a pedir que me enseñe todo lo necesario para llevar los libros, ya veras que haremos de esta sede la mejor… bueno después de la de Florencia – Indicó entusiasmada.

El joven asintió en silencio, le rodeo con el brazo los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras ella cerraba la cintura de él con los suyos; la verdad es que él había pospuesto hasta ahora el viaje que tenia pendiente hasta la central de Pfizer, por eso el agotamiento… se enfocaba en presentar todo impecable desde aquí para que el alemán no tuviese la necesidad de hacerlo viajar hasta allá, pero sabia que no podía pasar mas sin que se presentase; dejo a la chica concentrada en responder la carta de su amiga y se marcho a su habitación para intentar descansar un poco.

El agotamiento físico no era nada comparado al mental, sentía que su cerebro no dejaba de trabajar ni siquiera cuando dormía, esos sueños extraños y confusos cada vez eran mas frecuentes, no había vuelto a tener lapsos como esos que tuvo en su oficina en Florencia o en París, sin embargo nuevos episodios llegaban hasta él mientras descansaba, despertaba sobresaltado y aturdido sin lograr entender lo que ocurría; necesitaba encontrar con urgencia las respuestas a todo esto o terminaría volviéndose loco.

* * *

_*** Hubo un tiempo... ¿recuerdas? su memoria**_  
_**Vivirá en nuestro pecho eternamente...**_  
_**Ambos sentimos un cariño ardiente;**_  
_**El mismo, ¡oh virgen! que me arrastra a ti.**_

_**¡Ay! desde el día en que por vez primera**_  
_**Eterno amor mi labio te ha jurado,**_  
_**Y pesares mi vida han desgarrado,**_  
_**Pesares que no puedes tú sufrir;**_

_**Desde entonces el triste pensamiento**_  
_**De tu olvido falaz en mi agonía:**_  
_**Olvido de un amor todo armonía,**_  
_**Fugitivo en su yerto corazón.**_

_**Y sin embargo, celestial consuelo**_  
_**Llega a inundar mi espíritu agobiado,**_  
_**Hoy que tu dulce voz ha despertado**_  
_**Recuerdos, ¡ay! de un tiempo que pasó.**_

_**Aunque jamás tu corazón de hielo**_  
_**Palpite en mi presencia estremecido,**_  
_**Me es grato recordar que no has podido**_  
_**Nunca olvidar nuestro primer amor.**_

_**Y si pretendes con tenaz empeño**_  
_**Seguir indiferente tu camino...**_  
_**Obedece la voz de tu destino**_  
_**Que odiarme puedes; olvidarme, no.**_

_**Hubo un tiempo... ¿recuerdas? Lord Byron.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	92. Capitulo 31 parte 4

**Hola Chics primero que nada gracias, de verdad muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia, en realiad no se cuantas la siguen... me gustaria saberlos asi sea con un punto de Reviews... mas sin embargo aquí sigo colgandoselas.**

**Espero que su fin de semana haya sido sensacional y que el inicio de semana y todo resto de esta sea excelente, llenos de energia y cosas positivas... sin mas aquí las dos post del domingo!  
**

**Capitulo 31**

**Cuarta parte. **

Después de dos horas Ángela les informaba que la cena seria servida en minutos, Fabrizio se encontraba listo intentando concentrarse en unos documentos cuando ella llamo a la puerta, salió de su habitación encontrándose en el pasillo con Candy, ella le dedico una sonrisa pero esta se notaba apagada y su mirada era distinta.

- ¿Esta todo bien? – Pregunto el joven con preocupación.

- Si… si amor, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza – Contesto esquivando su mirada.

Él bajo hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente y después busco sus labios para rozarlos, solo un toque, la sentía distante, tal vez era su imaginación pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse; la chica le dedico una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, salieron rumbo al comedor tomados de la mano en completo silencio. En este la cena transcurrió como siempre en un ambiente agradable y trayendo a acotación algún evento cotidiano, pero tanto la rubia como el italiano se notaban taciturnos, apenas si esbozaron palabra.

Al terminar la cena pasaron al salón para tomar café, la matrona se excuso alegando que se sentía algo cansada y se retiro a su habitación; los jóvenes centraron su conversación sobre los avances de los laboratorios, hasta ahora todo marcha mejor de lo que esperaban, tanto así que según los cálculos de Fabrizio el mismo estarían listo para cuando sus padres arribaran a América, el chico le había sugerido a Charles Pfizer esperarlos para inaugurarlos oficialmente. El tema fue cambiado cuando se hablo de la reunión que había tenido lugar ese día en el consorcio Andley, el rubio se mostro complacido por los avances que había tenido Neil y todo el equipo de la sucursal de Charleston, para ser una entidad relativamente nueva había logrado un éxito sustancial.

- Tu sobrino nos comento algo sobre ello – Comento Fransheska con una sonrisa mirando al rubio.

- ¿Vino Neil hasta la casa? – Pregunto y su mirada se encontró de inmediato con la de Candy, se noto cierta tensión en él cuando la rubia asintió y después esquivo sus ojos.

- No hubiese creído que el joven fuese familiar de ustedes cuando lo vi… no es mucho el parecido físico que existe – Dijo el castaño de manera casual.

- Así es… la familia Andley tiene muchos contrastes, los mas parecido fuimos mi hermana Rossmarie, mi sobrino Anthony y mi persona... muchos decían que Anthony era idéntico a mi cuando chico – Indicó Albert con una sonrisa y después miro a Candy.

- Pero Candy y tú también son muy parecidos – Acoto Fransheska mirándolos a ambos.

- Ciertamente – Menciono la rubia con una sonrisa – Te llevaras una sorpresa cuando conozcas a la hermana de Neil… es pelirroja – Agrego ampliando su sonrisa.

- El señor Leagan y su hermana son tus sobrinos Candy… es un poco extraño la manera en como los nombras y como lo hacen con ustedes, hoy por el ejemplo nunca escuche al joven decirte tía, sin embargo con Albert si lo hizo… nuestros tíos nunca nos permitieron llamarlos por su nombre de pila – Expreso Fabrizio mirando a la chica.

- Bueno… tal vez se deba a que no lo soy… no del todo – Indicó ella sin saber como responder a eso y busco a Albert con la mirada.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de contarles ¿Te parece Candy? – Pregunto este al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de los italianos.

- Si… creo que me parece prudente hacerlo, déjame intentar hacerlo yo… por donde puedo comenzar – Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza y noto la expectativa en los jóvenes – Bueno… en realidad Albert y yo no somos hermanos… - Fue interrumpida por el castaño.

- ¿No son hermanos? – Inquirió desconcertado.

- No… en realidad, Albert es mi padre… – Contesto y antes que pudiese agregar algo mas la interrumpió la chica.

- ¿Tu padre? – Pregunto sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo – Pero… eso no es posible – Dijo y se volvió para mirar al rubio quien mostraba media sonrisa.

- Lo es… yo adopte a Candy cuando apenas contaba con la mayoría de edad, para ese entonces ya era el dueño de todo esto… el responsable del famoso imperio Andley y también un aventurero incorregible que viajaba alrededor del mundo, tenia el poder de tomar decisiones tan relevantes como esa, no asumí la dirección de los bancos antes mucho después, pero tome la decisión de adoptar a una chica maravillosa – Explico dejando atónitos a los hermanos.

- ¿Estas queriendo decir que eres el padre adoptivo de Candy? – Pregunto Fabrizio sin poder aun creer lo que escuchaba.

- Lo era… hasta que ella solicito que esto cambiara cuando se entero de todo, siempre le habían hecho creer que había sido mi padre quien la había adoptado, se hablaba del tío abuelo William en lugar del tío William… gustos de mi familia por mantener los mismos nombres de nuestros antepasados – Respondió el rubio mirándolo.

- El hecho es que cuando supe que había sido Albert quien me había adoptado le pedí que esta fuese modificada, se procedió legalmente y gracias a George y los abogados pasamos de ser padre e hija a hermanos – Completo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

- Espera un momento – Solicito Fransheska cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, los abrió de nuevo y los enfoco en ambos – Eso quiere decir que no existe un lazo de sangre que los una… la verdad nunca lo hubiese creído, primero pensamos que estaban casados… pero resultaron ser hermanos y ahora… que primero Albert fue tu padre adoptivo y… Ya me enrede de nuevo – Expreso Fransheska con mirada desconcertada.

- Es muy sencillo Fran… si los documentos de mi adopción hubiesen seguido tal cual estaba yo ahora seria tu futura hija… y Fabrizio además de tu hermano seria tu yerno – Comento la rubia con una amplia sonrisa para jugarle una broma.

Todos rompieron en una carcajada y dejaron pasar un par de minutos para que los italianos asimilasen la información que acababan de recibir, la castaña paseaba su mirada de uno al otro y sonreía, Fabrizio lo hacia igual… pero de pronto sintió como si los estuviese viendo.

Su mente se puso en blanco unos segundos para después ser invadida por una imagen que nunca antes había tenido, se encontraba junto a los rubios en algo que parecía ser la sala de una cabaña, ellos estaban distintos… ella estaba mas chica y él se veía mucho mas joven, se encontraban sentados a una mesa y riendo abiertamente… él presenciaba la escena… como si fuese parte de ella, no era un simple espectador, no, él compartía con ellos la broma y reía con ello.

- Recuerdo las calamidades que llegue a pasar pensando que el severo tío abuelo no estaría de acuerdo con mi comportamiento, en realidad temía que se sintiese defraudado… ahora vengo a caer en cuenta que fuiste tú quien me envió los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta – Menciono la rubia en tono divertido sacándolo al italiano de sus recuerdos – Albert… tú sabias que yo no iría al Festival de Mayo porque estaba castigada ¿Por qué enviaste ese paquete? – Pregunto ella mirándolo.

Fabrizio intento concentrarse en la conversación e intento sonreír, pero su hermana fue consciente de la turbación de este, busco su mirada y esta se notaba angustiada, quiso mencionar algo pero al ver que él negaba con la cabeza no lo hizo. Esta vez la visión había sido tan clara… no había escuchado voces… pero estaba seguro que eran ellos, Albert llevaba lentes oscuros, tenia el cabello largo y Candy estaba vestida de uniforme… ¿Londres? Esto había sucedido en Londres – La voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Porque sabia que el castigo impuesto fue injusto, tú no habías hecho nada malo… tal vez un poco inapropiado pero no ameritaba tu confinamiento por tantos días, así que busque una manera de ayudarte para que lograras asistir al festival… solo que no lograba encontrarla hasta que le comente a Terry y él me dio la idea de los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta – Respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Terry? ¿Fue él quien te dio la idea? No puedo creerlo… entonces estaba al tanto que tú eras el tío abuelo – Menciono ella sin tomar en cuenta que allí estaba Fabrizio.

- No… él no se entero que yo era quien te había adoptado y como fue quien propuso la idea de los disfraces también se ofreció a pagarlos, pero me negó haciéndole creer que era amigo de George y podía hacer que este los comprara para ti en nombre del tío abuelo y te los hiciese llegar – Contesto mirando a la chica, sus ojos se desviaron unos segundos al castaño y lograron ver la turbación en él… su mirada se notaba angustiada.

- Nunca imagine que hubiese sido idea de Terry – Esbozo ella en un susurro – Creo que nunca dejare de sorprenderme por su comportamiento – Agrego mas para si misma.

- En realidad esta ha sido una velada de sorpresas – Acoto Fransheska para cambiar de tema, presintiendo que tal vez su hermano podía molestarse porque estuviesen hablando del joven Grandchester - ¿Por qué decidiste dejar de ser la hija de Albert y pasar a ser su hermana Candy? – Pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo a la rubia.

- Bueno, verás… Albert y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, mucho antes de saber que él era el famoso tío abuelo, ya lo quería como a un hermano, para mí lo era… así que cuando me entere de la verdad no concebía la idea de ver a quien durante mucho tiempo fue mi hermano, como mi padre siendo además tan joven… así que le solicite que si debía conservar el apellido Andley seria como su hermana y no como su hija, no era justo que él tuviese que lidiar con mis locuras por mas tiempo – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- En realidad sus palabras fueron "Ya te tocara tener tus propios hijos, velar y preocuparte por ellos, no es justo que yo les robe la paciencia que debes conservar para ellos ni el amor o el cariño, aun eres muy joven para tener una hija de mi edad… criar a un hijo es una experiencia que requiere de madurez, fortaleza y constancia, pero también de una compañera que te ayude en esa labor y te guie en la misma" – El joven se detuvo para ver si había recordado todo con exactitud – Si justo esas fueron tus palabras… en resumen me dijo que aun no estaba preparado para ser un buen padre – Acoto frunciendo el ceño pero no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios.

- No… dije que el ser padre es una labor muy importante y que aun no contabas con los requisitos para llevarla a cabo, entre esos… el hecho que no tenias una compañera y por lo tanto yo no tenia una madre – Explico mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora que cuento con una compañera, que deje de vagar por el mundo y he sentado cabeza puedo concretar mi idea de ser padre? – Pregunto mirando a la rubia y después a Fransheska quien le dedico una sonrisa.

- Es probable, ya mostraste una vez que poseías un don para la paciencia interminable – Dijo la chica divertida y se volvió para mirar al castaño quien hasta ahora se había sumido en un silencio absoluto y solo escuchaba, le tomó la mano y la apretó mientras le sonreía.

- Es muy probable entonces… y yo como la futura compañera puedo asegurar que serás un padre maravilloso – Acoto la italiana al tiempo que le tomaba una mano y sonreía.

Después de unos minutos decidieron ir a descansar, subieron a sus habitaciones y se despidieron en el pasillo. Candy noto que el castaño estaba extraño, pensó que seguramente se debía al hecho que Terry había salido a relucir en la conversación, pero su actitud era distinta, mas que molesto o incomodo se veía perturbado, su mirada era oscura y opaca… apenas si le había hablado para despedirse y cuando la beso fue tan fugaz. Albert y Fransheska por su parte se notaban cada vez mas compenetrados, sus miradas, sus sonrisas y esas caricias cómplices dejaban ver cuan felices eran y cuanto les alegraba estar juntos, se despidieron con un beso tierno y dulce.

Fabrizio entro a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama, con la mirada perdida en los relieves del techo intento evocar de nuevo la imagen de hace unos instantes en su cabeza; pero un golpe en la puerta se lo impidió, se volvió para mirar sin animarse a levantarse, pero oyó de nuevo el llamado y reconoció esa especie de contraseña que había adquirido con su hermana – Se llevo las manos hasta la cara y la froto un par de veces… se levanto y camino para abrir.

- Fabrizio… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto evidentemente preocupada.

- Estoy bien… pasa – Le indicó mientras corroboraba que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo.

- Pero en la sala… te sucedió algo, puede verlo en tus ojos Fabri – Comento ella mirándolo.

- No fue nada Fran… otra imagen – Se detuvo antes de mencionarle en detalle como había sido esta, ella pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco, ni él mismo entendía que sucedía – Creo que fue un episodio del colegio o algo así… no te preocupes… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Recordaste algo del colegio? – Inquirió entre emocionada y angustiada.

- Fue algo muy borroso Fran – Mintió y de inmediato esquivo la mirada de la chica – No puedo distinguir con exactitud de que trataba… supongo que no tiene importancia, sabes que me rendí hace mucho… es absurdo seguir intentando recuperar mis recuerdos, si hasta ahora todo ha estado igual no creo que este sea el momento… es imposible – Expreso caminando para mirar hacia el jardín, la noche era de un negro cerrado y apenas si se podía apreciar la figura de las montañas a lo lejos gracias a los rayos de la luna que lograba filtrarse a través de la gruesa capa de nubes; sintió de pronto como los brazos de su hermana le rodeaban la cintura.

- No digas eso hermanito… nada es imposible, ya veras que tarde o temprano lograras recuperarte, estoy segura que ese día llegara Fabrizio – Pronuncio con voz tierna.

- Gracias… gracias por estar siempre a mi lado Fran – Se volvió para mirarla e intento sonreír – No sé que haría sin ti y sin mis padres… les debo tanto… - Ella lo detuvo.

- No… no nos debes nada Fabrizio, tú eres muy importante para nosotros no olvides eso nunca, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre, nunca dudes de eso por favor… sin importar lo que ocurra, yo estaré junto a ti apoyándote, escuchándote… sabes que puedes confiar en mi – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y llevo una mano hasta la mejilla para acariciarla con suavidad.

El joven le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, sentía la necesidad de creer en cada una de las palabras de su hermana, sabia que podía confiar en ella pero… todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era tan complicado - Estuvieron así por varios minutos, ella le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarlo mientras él sentía que las lagrimas se agolpaban en su garganta - Él tenía un miedo enorme dentro del pecho que cada vez crecía más y más… temía no ser… no ser.

- Sera mejor que descanses Fabrizio, estas muy agotado por todo el trabajo que llevas sobre tus hombros, mañana te acompañare y debes prometerme que dejaras que te ayude – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos. El castaño asintió en silencio y se separo muy despacio de ella, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido salió del lugar dejándolo solo.

El flamante auto negro se desplazaba por la Avenida Pensilvania 1600 al norte de Washington y la ondeante bandera de los Estados Unidos de América se divisaba en lo mas alto de la imponente casa blanca la cual les daba la bienvenida con su estilo neoclásico manteniendo la corriente italiana palladianismo, era el segundo año que asistían a la cena en beneficio del centro social de niños refugiados el cual dirigía Florence Kling Harding, primera dama de los Estados Unidos de América, la cual saludo a los esposos Wells en compañía de su marido Warren Harding presidente del país, quien admiraba a la pareja por ser una de las mas influyentes de este, además de consolidarse como una de las mas estables.

Elisa vestía un hermoso traje en negro con rosas en color pastel, bordadas con perlas, su cabello elegantemente recogido, siendo el centro de miradas disimuladas de los hombres mas importante del país entre los cuales se podían contar Calvin Coolidge vicepresidente de la república que a pesar de estar del brazo de su esposa aprovechaba la oportunidad para mirar a la joven, también el gobernador de Ohio, Harry Gordon, quien no perdió el tiempo para abordarla cuando Frank fue arrastrado por Woodrow Wilson para presentarle otros grandes empresarios que admiraban al hombre.

Elisa se encontraba en la mesa que fue dispuesta para la pareja Wells observando las orquídeas y calas del florero que servía como centro de mesa cuando Harry Gordon pidió permiso para tomar asiento, ella se lo concedió solo con un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado por media sonrisa, al tiempo que el gobernador se fundía en la mirada de la joven.

- Lo digo y no me canso de hacerlo… Wells es el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, por tener a su lado a la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. – Dijo el viudo con media sonrisa sugerente.

- Gracias por el cumplido señor. – Respondió la joven, pero al terminar de hacerlo miro a su esposo, quien en ese momento también la miraba a través de la multitud y le dedicaba media sonrisa.

- Cuando conocí a su padre y a su tío, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, en estos momentos tal vez el hombre mas afortunado del mundo seria yo… - Elisa solo le dedico una mirada ante la cual se dejaba ver su incomodidad, al tiempo que pensaba "Y yo la mas desdichada viejo baboso al menos al lado de Frank he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Jules" – Me he enterado que su tío a regresado de su viaje por Europa. – Dijo el hombre al ver el semblante de desagrado de la joven.

- Si ya tiene algún tiempo en el país… llevo a cabo una gran labor en gran parte del continente, mas que todo en Italia. – Dijo anclando la mirada en Frank quien se acercaba con paso seguro.

- La verdad es que los Andley siempre se han caracterizado por ser humanitarios y con esto se consolidan cada vez más, mientras en el país no pierden tiempo en expandirse y esto también parece abarcar todo el mundo.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo Frank arrastrando las palabras dejando ver con esto que no le agradaba la compañía de su esposa, llegando a la mesa con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje gris plomo que vestía.

- Wells… ¿Como estas? – Acoto el gobernador poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.

- Muy bien Gordon y tú como estas. – Recibiendo la mano que el hombre le tendía, sin dejar de lado esa mirada de desconfianza para con Harry.

- De maravilla. – Dedicando una mirada con media sonrisa a Elisa. – Le preguntaba a tu esposa por la familia Andley.  
Frank desvió la mirada a Elisa, preguntándole con esta si era cierto, ante lo cual la joven asintió en silencio, evitando que Gordon se percatara del gesto, Frank retiro un poco la silla y tomo asiento, el gobernador hizo lo mismo, el francés tomó la mano de su esposa y le deposito un lento beso sin desviar la mirada del hombre frente a él, marcando territorio con este gesto, ante lo cual el dirigente solo dejo libre media sonrisa, ante los celos evidentes de Frank al tiempo que se decía que no era para menos, tendría que estar como león al acecho todo el tiempo si no quería que otro hombre se la cortejara, porque ella era, joven, hermosa, elegante, sensual y como si fuese poco pelirroja un componente sumamente tentador para cualquier hombre.

- ¿Como va la campaña para reelegirte? - Pregunto Frank colocando una mano sobre el muslo de Elisa debajo del mantel.

- Soy nuevamente el gobernador de Ohio Frank, eso dalo por hecho… son bastante millones los gastados en campaña. – Dijo manteniendo la mirada del francés, para luego mirar nuevamente a Elisa y dedicarle una sonrisa.

- ¿Quien las patrocina esta vez? – Pregunto apretando suavemente y luego acariciar el muslo de su mujer.

- Los mismo de siempre, sabes que con ellos vamos seguros Wells… ahora estoy pensando en buscarme una esposa. – Desviando nuevamente la mirada a la pelirroja. – Un hombre casado es mejor visto para la sociedad que uno soltero, aun siendo viudo, la familia es la base fundamental… y bla, bla, bla, bla… sabes todo el protocolo, pero aun no encuentro una soltera o al menos viuda que me apasione, sabes que no soy de los que busca esposa por llenar el puesto, busco una mujer que me quite el sueño y me haga mas fácil de llevar esto de la política. – Dejándole una sonrisa a la esposa de Frank.

- Tienes razón la mujer con la que decidas casarte tiene que ser todo y mas… - Mirando a los ojos a la joven mientras sonreía. – Y no solo eso, también tienes que tener hijos, son lo mejor que le puede pasar a un ser humano y solo uno no basta, estamos pensando en darle un hermano a Frederick. – Dijo con toda la intensión acompañada de una brillante sonrisa.

- Me alegra mucho que tengan intensiones de agregar otro miembro… y pues claro Frank tienes que dejarle a alguien tu imperio, que mejor que a los hijos y como tu mismo dices uno no basta… no creo que se de basto… ya estoy por reunirme en el despacho Oval con Warren… una conversación pendiente, ya sabes como son Wells, así que me despido, espero poder tenerte un día de estos por mi despacho en Ohio para hacer un negocio juntos.

- Seguro… apenas tenga un tiempo hare un viaje. – Dijo Frank poniendo se pie para despedir al gobernador, Elisa imito a su esposo y le tendió la mano al ahombre quien la recibió dándole un suave beso en el dorso de la mano para luego acariciarla sutilmente con el pulgar.

- Fue un placer señora Wells.

- Igualmente señor Gordon. – Respondió Elisa, esperando el momento mas adecuado para limpiarse con el mantel el dorso de la mano.

Después de la conversación con Harris Gordon el resto de la velada fue acogedora, Elisa dialogo con algunas de las mujeres mas influyentes del país, algunas lo hacían por mero protocolo, otras por conocerla mejor, pero siempre los celos para con la joven vibraban en el ambiente no por el hecho de ser la esposa de Sir Frank Joseph Wells, sino por ser lo bastante joven y hermosa siendo con esto el centro de miradas de los esposos de cada una.

Cuando Archie miro su reloj de pulsera faltaban quince minutos para las once de la mañana, camino por undécima vez alrededor de la sala, si seguía esperando allí haría un hueco a la alfombra, se acerco al ventanal que daba al jardín y observo a su hija jugando con la niñera, esta vez había optado por no llevarla consigo a casa de su tía pues no sabia exactamente que carácter tendría la reunión que Albert ofrecía y tampoco cuanto tardaría.

- Estoy lista – Menciono su esposa bajando las escaleras.

- Te ves realmente hermosa… creo que el tiempo que me hiciste esperar fue bien recompensado, pero debemos irnos de inmediato si deseamos ser puntuales – Indicó con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada y la guio rumbo a su auto que los esperaba, se habían despedido de la pequeña con anterioridad para evitar que se pusiese a llorar al verlos alejarse sin ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Andley fueron recibidos por Arthur quien los guio hasta la terraza, en vista del maravilloso día que hacia, la matrona opto por hacer el almuerzo al aire libre y aprovechar los rayos del sol que les ofrecía los últimos días de noviembre. Ya en esta se encontraban Neil junto a Sarah y su padre quienes también fueron invitados por la mujer evidentemente, los saludaron con amabilidad y tomaron asiento mientras los demás llegaban.

Archie aprovecho la oportunidad y le pidió a Neil hablar un momento a solas, según él para tratar algo relacionado con el trabajo y como ese día era para compartir en familia no quiso hacerlo frente a los demás para no importunarlos, así que caminaron hasta el salón de la casa, ya en esta sirvió un par de tragos y se acerco a una ventana para observarlo a los presentes desde allí.

- De verdad no tienes remedio Archie… estamos en una reunión familiar, deja el trabajo de lado – Menciono el moreno en tono molesto.

- No te traje aquí por algún asunto de trabajo – Contesto volviéndose a mirarlo – Te traje porque temo que Annie se este volviendo loca – Agrego en voz baja.

- ¡Archivald! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu esposa? – Pregunto sorprendido.

- Neil… has silencio, lo digo porque no encuentro otra explicación… toda la semana se mantuvo con un misterio con respecto al italiano… pero cuando al fin accedió a contarme fue para tomarme el pelo, le dije que no le creía semejante locura y desde entonces no ha mencionada nada mas – Explico mirando a su primo.

- ¿Italiano? No te entiendo Archie ¿A que te refieres? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándolo.

- Al novio de Candy… Annie me dijo que… - Se detuvo pues sabia que el moreno estallaría en una carcajada en cuanto le contara lo que había dicho su mujer, sin embargo ya había empezado y debía continuar – Ella dijo que Fabrizio Di Carlo era idéntico a Terry – Señalo mirando la reacción del moreno y se sorprendió realmente al ver que este no tenia la que esperaba - ¿No dices nada? ¡Vamos Neil! Al menos di que soy un idiota al hacer caso a los comentarios de mi esposa o que me deje tomar el pelo por ella – Pidió mirándolo.

- Sera mejor que lo veas tú mismo – Fue lo único que esbozo el moreno.

- ¿Ya tú lo viste? – Pregunto intrigado.

- Hace un par de días cuando vine a visitar a la tía… estaba con Candy en el jardín, solo intenta disimular tu reacción… al parecer él no sabe nada – Respondió tornándose serio.

- Tú también te uniste a Annie para hacerme una broma verdad – Dijo mirándolo, pero al ver que el semblante de Neil no cambiaba sintió un peso alojarse en su estomago – Neil eso es imposible… Terruce Grandchester murió hace cuatro años… todos fuimos testigos de eso, hemos visto a Candy sufrir esa perdida por tanto tiempo – Expreso aun sin poder creer que fuese cierto.

- Solo intenta tener tacto cuando lo veas… al menos tú estas sobre aviso, yo sufrí un colapso cuando esto ocurrió… - El joven lo interrumpió.

- ¿Es tan parecido así? – Pregunto y por primera vez se veía realmente preocupado.

- Es… como imagino seria, Terruce Grandchester si estuviese vivo… - Se interrumpió pues unos pasos detrás de ellos los hicieron volverse.

Bajando las escaleras se encontraban Albert acompañado por Fransheska y detrás de ellos Candy con… el moreno se tenso al ver de nuevo al joven y sin poder evitarlo sintió como el aire se atascaba en su pecho. Para Archie fue mucho peor, no pudo disimular la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, tuvo que luchar para no dejar caer su quijada al piso, sin embargo todo el aire escapo de sus pulmones y sintió sus piernas temblar, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían; junto a la rubia se encontraba… ¡Esto no era posible! Debe haber alguna explicación lógica… tenia que ser hermano de Terruce, si eso podía ser, tal vez algún desliz del duque de Grandchester… pero ¡Tan parecido! – Su mente tejía una y mil teorías mientras veía bajar al joven, mostrando ese porte que solo había apreciado en el inglés, los mismos ojos azules y fríos, el cabello castaño… la tez blanca; era exactamente como había dicho Neil… era como ver a Terruce Grandchester si ahora contase con veinticuatro años… su edad, ambos eran contemporáneos.

- Buenas tardes Archie, Neil – Menciono Albert saludándolos.

- Buenas tardes tío, Fransheska – El moreno fue el primero en reaccionar y camino hasta ellos – Candy… señor Di Carlo – Saludo mostrando media sonrisa.

- Neil que alegría verte de nuevo ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa y después poso su mirada en Archie pero la rehuyó de inmediato.

- Neil es un placer verlo de nuevo – Expreso Fransheska con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Digo lo mismo, estoy muy bien gracias – Contesto este mirando a las damas.

- Señor Leagan – Menciono el castaño con una asentimiento de cabeza.

- Archie permíteme presentarte al hermano de Fransheska – Indicó Albert sacando al chico de su aturdimiento al tiempo que caminaba hacia él.

- Buenas tardes… disculpen, tenia la cabeza en otro lugar – Expreso posando su mirada sin poder evitarlo en la rubia y luego dio un par de pasos hasta donde se encontraba el italiano. – Encantado, Archivald Cornwell – Dijo extendiéndole la mano a este.

- Mucho gusto, Fabrizio Di Carlo – Se presento el castaño recibiendo la mano de este y dándole un fuerte apretón mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Me comento mi esposa que es usted el novio de mi prima Candice – Indicó el americano sin saber que otra cosa decir, aun no salía de su asombro.

- Así es… llevamos una relación desde hace unos meses y estamos esperando la llegada de nuestros padres para hacer el compromiso oficial – Señalo el joven con seriedad.

- ¿Compromiso? ¿Piensan casarse dentro de poco? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Es muy probable Archie, es lo más normal ¿No? – Expreso Candy mirándolo.

- Si… si claro, disculpen… es solo que no estábamos al tanto de esta relación, es tan sorprendente como lo fue enterarnos que el tío ha decidido casarse, eso no quiere decir que no me alegre, sabes que tu felicidad es muy importante para todos Candy, felicitaciones – Menciono intentando controlar el nerviosismo que lo invadía, camino hasta ella y le dio un abrazo.

- Gracias Archie… pero será mejor que pasemos hasta la terraza los demás deben estar esperando por nosotros – Menciono la rubia con una sonrisa mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de Archie y le agradecía con una mirada que no mencionase nada delante de Fabrizio.

Salieron rumbo a la terraza y una vez aquí Albert realizo las presentaciones de rigor, los esposos Leagan también fueron presa de la sorpresa ante la mención de la relación que los Andley llevaban con los italianos; Sarah Leagan estudio de inmediato a los jóvenes y por supuesto también la actitud de su hijo quien para su asombro se mostraba completamente relajado ante la noticia, hecho que le resulto realmente extraño pues aun creía que él se sentía atraído por la rubia. La comida fue servida por orden de la matrona de la casa quien fungía como anfitriona, mostrándose como en sus mejores épocas, sentía su pecho estallar de orgullo y satisfacción al ver como Sarah se tenia que tragar toda su bilis, cuando sus sobrinos anunciaron sus relaciones, ella apreciaba mucho a la mujer, pero jamás olvidaría cuando esta se regodeaba en haber conseguido un matrimonio muy conveniente para su Elisa, mientras la trataba como una inútil a no poder ella lograrlo con Candy… o con su sobrino y heredero del imperio Andley, ahora ambos estaban por comprometerse con personas integras, atractivas, encantadoras y educadas. El almuerzo transcurrió entre comentarios agradables y alguna que otra pregunto de los americanos para con los Di Carlo, todo dentro del terreno de lo cordial.

Después de un momento Archie llego hasta su prima encontrándola sola, pues su novio estaba charlando con los demás caballeros, se acerco hasta ella con sigilo, tomó asiento a su lado dedicándole una sonrisa y busco su mirada que se encontraba perdida entre los rosales ya casi sin hojas, lucía muy hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo lejana.

- ¿Estas bien Candy? – Pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Archie… si, si claro... pensé que estabas en esa reunión de trabajo que ustedes los hombres no pueden evitar – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Yo pensé que tú estarías en medio de esas reuniones para intercambiar chismes que las mujeres no pueden evitar – Señalo con una sonrisa – Gatita… - Fue interrumpido antes de continuar.

- Sé perfectamente lo que piensas y… estas equivocado, no me estoy engañando Archie, no me acerque a Fabrizio o deje que él entrara en mi vida solo porque se parece a Terry… es complicado de explicar… las cosas solo se dieron… - Fue el turno de él de detenerla.

- ¿Eres feliz? Es lo único que importa Candy… ¿Eres feliz? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… si lo soy Archie, soy completamente feliz… como pensé que ya no volvería a serlo, en realidad como nunca antes lo había sido, Fabrizio es tan especial… y me ama, me ama tanto como yo a él – Respondió sin desviar la mirada de los ojos café.

- Esta bien, solo eso me basta Candy… él… ¿Él sabe de su parecido con…? – La pregunta quedo en el aire pues ella negó con la cabeza y después miro hacia donde el italiano venía.

- Cambiemos de tema… te prometo que discutiremos esto después, con un poco mas de tiempo y privacidad – Susurro la rubia, su mirada se encontró con la del castaño y le dedico una sonrisa.

Archie los acompaño un par de minutos más y después fue a buscar a su primo, tenía que cambiar de tema, debía alejar todas las teorías e ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza o de lo contrario terminaría saliendo de este lugar con una camisa de fuerza rumbo a un psiquiátrico. Encontró a Neil hablando con Annie sobre su vida en Charleston y la morena reía ante las peripecias de este para aprender a cocinar, su madre le reprocho el hecho que se rebajara a hacer una labor de esa índole él solo mas aun teniendo a una mujer de servicio que se podía encargar de ello. Evidentemente el moreno no les conto que todas esas aventuras culinarias seguramente las compartía con Vanessa Scott – Archie dejo ver una sonrisa y le indicó con una mirada que lo acompañara hasta la casa mientras las damas seguían en sus conversaciones.

Cuando llegaron al interior de esta el joven poso su mirada en el cuadro que mostraba el jardín; por un lado la tía abuela, Annie y Sarah sentadas en el centro de la terraza compartiendo algún asunto trivial, en las sillas apostadas en el corredor que se hallaba junto a jardín estaban Albert, la italiana y John conversando amenamente, el rubio se veía embelesado ante la imagen de la chica, sus manos unidas y sus miradas brillantes no podían mas que irradiar amor, y por ultimo Candy y… Fabrizio Di Carlo, paseaban tomados de las manos apreciando los hermosos tonos en las hojas de los inmensos arboles que escudaban la casa, sin alejarse mucho de los presentes, pero compartiendo la intimidad justa para los enamorados.

- Es extraño verlos así… es como un sueño ilógico… - Esbozo Neil siguiendo la mirada de su primo.

- Es mucho mas que eso… pero por favor hablemos de otra cosa, llegue a esta casa pensando que Annie había perdido la cordura… y creo que seré yo quien termine haciéndolo – Menciono con media sonrisa, pero su mirada reflejaba preocupación - ¿Cómo van tus cosas con Vanessa? – Pregunto de manera casual sorprendiendo al moreno.

- ¿Mis cosas con Vanessa? ¿A que te refieres con eso Archivald? – Contesto con otra pregunta mirándolo con desconfianza y caminando a otro lado.

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo Neil Leagan, estoy al tanto de los rumores que corren por Charleston, todo el mundo sospecha que entre ustedes dos existe algo mas que una relación de trabajo… la verdad, de ser cierto es algo que me alegraría mucho – Confeso viendo el asombro en los ojos del moreno y dejo ver media sonrisa – Es asombrosa la magia que poseen las mujeres para meterse bajo tu piel y robarte el corazón ¿No? – Inquirió volviéndose para mirar a Annie.

- Archie… yo… la verdad no sé que decirte, mas que tienes razón, nunca pensé que podría sentir algo así, ella es tan especial… es única, realmente maravillosa – Expreso emocionado.

- Me alegra mucho… es verdad Neil, no me veas de esa forma – Indicó con una sonrisa viendo el desconcierto en la mirada miel de su primo – No creo que deba recordarte que yo al igual que tú estuve enamorado de Candy… aunque ahora que lo pienso no puedo asegurar que ese sentimiento fuese amor verdadero, era mas una ilusión… no se compara con lo que siento junto a Annie, con esa sensación de plenitud que solo mi esposa provoca en mí; saber que tienes a alguien mas a tu lado me alivia en demasía, sé lo difícil que es ver a la mujer que crees amar junto a otro hombre y también cuanto duele eso… lo viví cada instante que pase en el San Pablo y veía a Candy justo como luce ahora al lado de ese chico – Expreso dejando aun mas perturbado a Neil.

- Archie… - Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas a este momento pero le era imposible.

- No te preocupes, como te dije ahora comprendo que eso no fue amor… fue otra cosa, una ilusión, un capricho… pero no era amor, cuéntame mas de Vanessa… ¿Cuándo piensas traerla y formalizar la relación? – Pregunto sin ánimos de ser imprudente.

- Ese asunto no es para nada fácil Archie… precisamente se lo pedí para esta ocasión, pero ella me hizo saber que era muy pronto… yo no vi donde radicaba la lógica de eso, es decir toda mujer se muere por ser presentada a la familia de su pareja, Vanessa paso tres días negándose hasta que me di por vencido – Respondió frunciendo el ceño – Ahora estando aquí comprendo parte de su miedo a venir… mi vida en Charleston es tan distinta, tan ideal, que en ocasiones olvido de donde vengo y todo lo que implica ser parte de una familia como la mía, por no mencionar a la Andley – Explico con preocupación, aunque lo intento disimular.

Archie asintió en silencio comprendiendo el temor de su primo, sabia que clase de mujer era Sarah Leagan y también la clase de mujer que esperaba fuese la esposa de su hijo, evidentemente este asunto se complicaría para el moreno al momento de afrontarlo – Mostrando una sonrisa le hizo saber que podía contar con su apoyo. Después de eso caminaron de nuevo hasta el gran ventanal para observar a los presentes en el jardín y todo seguía igual, solo por la ausencia de la madre de este que no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

Durante el viaje de regreso a la mansión Leagan el silencio envolvió a todos los ocupantes del automóvil, los hombres miraban distraídos por las ventanillas, sumidos en sus pensamientos, mientras la mujer no podía apartar la mirada de su hijo, cuando este se volvía ella disimulaba y desviaba la vista, pero luego la posaba de nuevo en él y así a lo largo de todo el trayecto. Esa noche no cenaron en el comedor y prefirieron tomar algo ligero, John se retiro a su alcoba temprano mientras Sarah y Neil compartían unas tazas de café en el salón de la casa.

- Hijo… me gustarías que reconsideraras tu decisión de seguir en Charleston, sé que te sientes muy cómodo allá, pero yo te extraño mucho… es tan poco lo que compartimos, además tu hermana también te necesita, noto a Elisa tan cambiada, ya no sale a fiestas, tampoco las hace… solo se dedica a su esposo e hijo – Expreso la mujer con voz apagada.

- Madre ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces, así que para no extendernos en el tema solo te diré que no he cambiado de idea, yo también los extraño pero no puedo dejar botado mi trabajo en Charleston, no seria honesto y justo con el tío William quien me dio una oportunidad cuando nadie creía en mí… sé que es difícil para ti y para mi padre, pero sinceramente no puedo hacer lo que me pides, en cuanto a Elisa no veo que te preocupa, ella ahora es una señora dedicada a su hogar y su familia, no veo nada de malo en ello… es extraño que algo así te perturbe, deberías estar feliz porque al fin tu hija parece haber encontrado equilibrio y felicidad para su vida – Menciono mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

- ¿Y tú Neil? ¿Cuándo piensas tú encontrar estabilidad hijo? – Pregunto sin quitar sus ojos de los de él. El joven dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos – Hijo no se porque te es tan difícil complacer a tu madre en esto… sabes que todo lo hago por tu bien, siempre me he desvivido por ser la mejor madre, por estar a su lado y buscar solo aquello que les convenga y que los beneficie – Señalo con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas que se alojaban en su garganta.

- Madre la verdad no sé a donde quiere llegar con todo esto… créame yo también estoy luchando por salir adelante, haciendo lo que me conviene… si lo que le preocupa es que aun no me haya casado, no debe impacientarse mas por ello, lo haré y puede que esto sea mas pronto de lo que piensa, pero será una decisión que tomare por mí, será mi voluntad y no la de otros – Pronuncio con seguridad mirando a la mujer.

- ¡Neil! No tienes que hablarme así… hijo yo solo… - Se detuvo para dejar salir un sollozo.

- Madre… que no le hable… ¿Cómo? – Inquirió desconcertado – Yo solo le estoy dejando en claro que soy un hombre con la absoluta capacidad de tomar mis decisiones y afrontar lo que resulte de ellas, no creo que eso tenga nada de malo, por el contrario debería sentirse feliz por Elisa y por mí, hemos crecido madre, maduramos… ¿O es que acaso desea seguir manejando nuestras vidas como cuando éramos unos niños? – Pregunto y su asombro fue mayor cuando la mujer guardo silencio, dejo libre un suspiro y se coloco de pie para marcharse.

- Elisa es quien es hoy en día gracias a mí… yo la encamine hacia el éxito que posee, no tiene nada que reprocharme, deseo hacer lo mismo contigo pero evidentemente son otros tus interés, solo espero que sepas exactamente lo que estas haciendo, puedes perder mucho Neil… puedes perder mucho por alguien que no vale la pena, por alguien que no merece ni la mitad de lo que estas dispuesto a sacrificar, por… -  
- ¡Basta ya! – Grito Neil haciendo que la mujer diese un brinco y se callase – Basta ya madre… no le voy a permitir que vuelva a meterse en mi vida y me llene la cabeza de mentiras o suposiciones, usted no ve que yo puedo decir lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal… ya no soy un niño, sea lo que sea que suceda no pienso venir hasta aquí llorando a meterme bajo sus faldas como lo hice tiempo atrás – Menciono, la rabia y el dolor se podía palpar en cada una de sus palabras. – Por favor perdóneme… pero no voy a dejar que derrumbe lo que tanto tiempo me ha costado levantar… y no hablo solo del banco en Charleston – Dijo y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

- No creas que no sé a lo que te refieres Neil y desde ya te digo que no cuentes conmigo, no pienso ver como arruinas tu vida y mucho menos participar en ello… si deseas hacerlo ¡Bien hazlo! Pero quiero que sepas desde ya que no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo, no importa lo que hagas… no voy a cambiar de opinión, si es tu disposición echar todo por la bordar y abandonar a tu familia es tu decisión, como dices ya eres un hombre y puedes correr con las consecuencias, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta de gran error que cometes – Sentencio la mujer cambiando su actitud de congoja por la ira y el desprecio.

- Realmente lamento todo lo que siente madre, la verdad no me sorprende en lo absoluto su actitud, pero ingenuo de mí, que esperaba hacerle entender… veo que es imposible, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de hablar, de contarle como me siento y lo que deseo, eso es algo tan común en esta familia, nunca se comprende o se escucha… solo se juzga y se critica, solo eso… espero verla mañana antes de partir, si no es así, deseo que este bien madre – Con estas palabras Neil salió rumbo a su habitación, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho y las lagrimas ahogarlo.

Sarah se quedo de pie observando la imagen de su hijo mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda, a ella… abandonándola a ella que había dado todo por él, nunca quiso nada mas que el bienestar de sus hijos y ahora ellos la odiaban, si, la odiaban, sus actitudes lo gritaban, pero no se dejaría vencer, sabia que tarde o temprano ellos regresarían pidiéndole perdón – Camino hasta la amplia ventana que mostraba las sombras de los arboles que rodeaban el jardín y que, se iluminaban a segundos cuando las nubes dejaban ver la luna que lucía imponente y hermosa, pero también fría y lejana pintándolo de plata.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de Elisa y Neil cuando niños, de todas sus travesuras, de sus sueños, de sus deseos de ser importantes, de sobresalir en la vida, ser siempre los primeros y mejores en todo… ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? ¿Dónde se habían perdido? – Pensaba.

El sol de esa mañana parecía especialmente brillante ese día, iluminando todo con su esplendor y llenando de calidez cada rincón de la inmensa mansión que resplandecía como si estuviese hecha de miles de espejos en lo alto de la colina, a lo lejos las imponentes montañas se cubrían de nieve y un poco mas cerca de la casa los arboles se encontraban casi desnudos de follaje, el paisaje había abandonado sus hermosos colores naranjas, marrones y dorados del otoño para dar paso al gris y azul que dentro de poco se transformaría en un blanco impecable adueñándose de todo en cuanto se hiciese presente la primera nevada y con ello el inicio del invierno.

Ella dejo ver una sonrisa y se estiro en la amplia cama, sus dedos rozaron el delicado dosel que la envolvía, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse muy despacio, las cortinas estaban corridas y los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación iluminándola por completo; ella parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar su vista a la intensa claridad, no recordaba haber dejado las cortinas abiertas la noche anterior, exhalo para llenar sus pulmones de aire y de inmediato un aroma a rosas la colmo, levanto la mirada para observar a su alrededor y se encontró un arreglo bellísimo que la deslumbro, compuesto por rosas, lirios, calas, orquídeas, todas en tonos blancos que parecían iluminar el espacio donde se encontraba. Se coloco de pie muy despacio y camino hasta este.

_**"Sigue las rosas y nos encontraras, tu regalo y yo te estamos esperando"**_

Su corazón dio un gran vuelco dentro del pecho al leer la nota en el ramo y por supuesto reconocer la letra de Albert, salió casi corriendo hasta el baño y se preparo para bajar, su corazón palpitaba con tal velocidad que no lograba escuchar nada mas que sus latidos, sin perder tiempo en escoger un vestido decidió al azar, dejo su cabello suelto y se aplico un poco de maquillaje, solo un toque que resaltara sus facciones, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo dejo libre un suspiro, lucía hermosa, pero sobre todo feliz, estaba segura que era la emoción de celebrar su cumpleaños junto a Albert lo que la tenia en este grado de plenitud tan maravilloso, en el sillón junto a la puerta había una rosa, también encontró otra en el corredor, otra en lo alto de las escaleras y una ultima al pie de la misma, cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con Albert parado junto a la puerta que daba al jardín, en sus manos se hallaba otra rosa, inmensa y blanca… sin embargo ella poco fue consciente de ello, pues él le había hecho olvidarse de todo, hasta de respirar, lucía tan apuesto, con un conjunto informal de saco, camiseta blanca y jean… tenia el poder de hacer que sus piernas temblaran como si fuesen gelatina… y esa sonrisa ¡Dios su sonrisa era tan hermosa! La chica se acerco hasta él con la mirada iluminada y una sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro, llevaba un vestido rosa, el cabello suelto, a cada paso que ella daba, Albert sentía que su corazón golpeaba con mas fuerza, ella tenia el poder de hacer esto y mucho mas, el aire de sus pulmones se esfumo y su mirada se anclo en esos ojos que tanto adoraba, los mismos que en este instante tenían una luz hermosa, ella lo hechizaba, lo desarmaba… ella era todo para él.

- Puedes iluminar mas que el mismo sol… luces tan hermosa mi vida – Dijo al fin acercándose hasta ella mientras le extendía la rosa que llevaba en las manos.

- Albert me encanto el arreglo de flores, muchas gracias amor – Expreso emocionada mientras recibía la rosa y le acariciaba la mejillas.

- Solo es uno de los que recibirás el día de hoy… aun tengo mucho mas que darte ¿Me acompañas? – Pregunto mirándola los ojos.

- Por supuesto – Contesto ella y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, tomó la mano que él le ofrecía, pero antes que salieran rumbo al jardín, el joven hablo de nuevo.

- Perfecto, pero antes debo hacer algo – Menciono extrayendo de uno de los bolsillos de su cacheta una delicada cinta blanca de seda – Quiero asegurarme de no adelantarte nada, así que será mejor que te vende los ojos – Indicó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Esta bien… pero ¿Seguro es necesario? - Pregunto mientras él se colocaba detrás de ella – Prometo no mirar si me adelantas algo – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Absolutamente necesario – Respondió el rubio cuando termino de atar la cinta, después de eso tomó una mano de ella, se la llevo a los labios y le dio un beso suave y largo que la hizo suspirar.

Todos en la casa esperaban que ella recibiera el regalo que Albert le tenia preparado, el personal de servicio busco la manera de observar a través de las ventanas, sobre todo las mujeres, George se encontraba en el despacho mirando por uno de los ventanales, Candy y Fabrizio en una de las terrazas de la planta superior y la tía abuela desde una de las ventanas de su habitación, todos a la espera de la reacción de la chica cuando lo recibiese, algunos ya sabían lo que era.

- Podría apostar que se desmayara en cuanto lo reciba – Señalo el castaño divertido.

- Yo aun no sé de lo que se trata… ¿Tú si? George siempre evadía mis preguntas… y mira que le insistí muchas veces, solo sé que se encuentra fuera de la casa – Menciono la rubia mirándolo para que le dijese.

- Espera y veras… solo espero que tú no te desmayes – Indicó con una sonrisa maravillosa que iluminaba sus ojos y al ver el mohín que ella hizo dejo libre una pequeña carcajada, se coloco detrás de ella y rodeo la diminuta cintura de la chica con sus brazos mientras bajaba y le daba un suave beso en el cuello. Ella suspiro ante el toque y acaricio los brazos del castaño.

Él la guiaba con cuidado a través del pasillo evitando que tropezara, al fin se detuvieron y ella pudo sentir que cientos de aromas a flores asaltaban sus sentidos, había una calidez especial en este lugar, lo sintió colocarse detrás de ella y acariciar con suavidad sus hombros, sintió su aliento cerca del cuello y la mejilla, para por fin posarse junto a su oído.

- Te voy a quitar la venda, pero no debes abrir los ojos hasta que te diga – Le susurro y su voz era distinta, ronca y maravillosamente intima.

Ella asintió en silencio dejando ver una sonrisa, su corazón latía desesperado como queriendo saltar de su pecho, sus manos y piernas temblaban ligeramente, en realidad todo su cuerpo lo hacia, el rubio deslizo muy despacio la cinta de los ojos de Fransheska y camino para quedar frente a ella, le tomó una mano y se la llevo a los labios para depositar un beso en esta, la chica suspiro y sin abrir los ojos dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Ya… puedes abrir los ojos – Le ordeno y se concentro en su rostro.

Fransheska parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar su vista a la luz del sol que la deslumbraba, pero cuando sus ojos apreciaron lo que había delante de ellos… esto la deslumbro aun más, todo el aire de sus pulmones pareció desaparecer, el temblor de su cuerpo se intensifico y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se llevo las manos a la boca mientras un grito ahogado salía de ella. Él se notaba feliz ante su reacción y dejo ver una sonrisa que la ilumino aun mas que el sol, su mirada brillante era tan hermosa y clara como el cielo de esa mañana. Se encontraba dentro de un hermoso jardín… era un invernadero, hecho todo de cristal y madera, un blanco impecable que le daba un aire de calidez increíble, cientos, miles de rosas de todas las especies se dejaban ver a su alrededor, pero no solo eran rosas, habían orquídeas, calas, narcisos, lirios, violetas, amapolas, claveles; no lograba distinguir entre tantas, distribuidas en laberintos, en arcos. Ella sentía que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que seguramente él podía escucharlo, se volvió para mirarlo mientras intentaba encontrar su voz, pero solo lograba abrir la boca sin que saliese algún sonido de esta; él le hizo una pequeña seña con la mirada hacia el centro del lugar y ella de inmediato la siguió, si lo anterior la había sorprendido y emocionado lo que apreciaban sus ojos ahora… sencillamente la desbordo, todas las emociones dentro de su pecho salieron en una carrera frentica, las lagrimas rodaron al fin por sus mejillas y su voz al fin consigo hacerse audible.

- Albert… Albert, amor… esto es… - Rompió a llorar aun mas emocionada y se abrazo al rubio, comenzó a darle suaves besos en los labios.

- ¿Te gusto? – Le pregunto sonriente mientras recibía la lluvia de besos que ella le daba.

- ¡Me encanta! ¡Esto es…! ¡Por Dios es bellísimo Albert! Es idéntica a… - Se detuvo llevándose las manos a las mejillas para limpiar un poco las lagrimas mientras miraba de nuevo la fuente de Amor y Psique que se encontraba en medio del lugar.

- A tu mundo – Completo él lo que ella había dejado a la mitad.

- ¡Si! Pero es mejor… nunca en mi vida… nunca había visto un jardín tan esplendido en mi cumpleaños, todo era tan gris y frio… hermoso, pero… ¡Dios mío! Mi vida esto es bellísimo – Dijo volviéndose a él, quien le sonreía.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa y la tomó de la mano para caminar con ella hasta las bancas delante de la fuente, la chica llevo la mano hasta el agua transparente que fluía en esta y dejo libre un jadeo al comprobar que esta se encontraba cálida, la estatua de Amor y Psique era una copia fiel de la que se hallaba en su casa, todo… todo en este lugar era idéntico al jardín de su casa en Florencia, cada detalle, cada rincón… si no fuese porque ante sus ojos no se desplegaban las hermosas colinas de la toscana, sino las imponentes montañas de Illinois , podría jurar que se encontraba de nuevo en su hogar, había tanta calidez a su alrededor, tanta belleza, magia y dulzura que sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo, respiro profundamente para no llorar, aunque eran lagrimas de felicidad y de emoción. Albert la invito a tomar asiento junto a una banca que al igual que en el otro jardín quedaban frente a la fuente, se podía escuchar el sonido del agua, el canto de los pájaros, la suave brisa que se colaba a través del techo a una altura considerable y que se abría a la luz del sol, derramando sus rayos sobre ellos.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi vida – Menciono él con una voz maravillosa mientras sonreía.

- Albert… esto es demasiado para mí… estoy abrumada, siento como si estuviese en medio de un sueño extraordinario, tenerte a mi lado, en este lugar… ¡Dios mío es tan hermoso! – Dijo emocionada mientras se abrazaba a él – Por favor no dejes que nadie me despierte… déjame pasar toda mi vida así, junto a ti, en este espacio… - Se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de rubio – Te amo… te amo tanto que a veces siento que mi pecho no es suficiente para abarcar este sentimiento, tú me haces creer, me haces volar… con solo mirar tus ojos siento mi alma vibrar y danzar emocionada – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos.

Albert sentía que el corazón le estallaría ante esas palabras, ella era tan maravillosa y especial, su ángel, su más hermoso sueño, a su lado era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, nunca soñó con ser ni siquiera la mitad de afortunado que era junto a ella, saber que ella lo amaba con la misma intensidad lo hacia fuerte, seguro, pleno… lo hacia soñar, tenia tanto dentro del pecho para decirle, pero no existían las palabras, era imposible expresar con estas todo lo que ella le hacia sentir, era único. Muy despacio se acerco a ella y le rozo los labios, apenas una caricia sutil, pero que hizo que sus labios temblaran, pego su frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía su corazón latir desbocado dentro del pecho y un nudo en su garganta, respiro profundamente y los abrió de nuevo, hundiéndose en los grises de ella que lucían hermosos y brillantes por las lagrimas. Se separo y ante la mirada desconcertada de la joven se coloco de rodillas, tomó una mano de ella y se la llevo al pecho mientras la miraba a los ojos, dejo ver una sonrisa nerviosa y con la mano libre busco dentro del bolsillo de su saco, con dedos temblorosos le extendió una hermosa caja de cristal, era pequeña y se hallaba en el centro de su palma, despego la mirada de esta y la llevo hasta el rostro de Fransheska, quien había dejado de respirar.

- Este jardín… tiene un significado muy especial Fransheska, es tu regalo de cumpleaños, el espacio de tus sueños, sueños que de hoy en adelante deseo compartas conmigo, hoy y para siempre… este lugar es mi forma de pedirte que me dejes ser parte de tu vida, quiero ser parte de tus días, tus noches, tus penas y tus alegrías, estar allí siempre para ti y saber que tú también lo estarás para mí… que me dejes entregarte mi vida, quiero entregarte todo Fransheska… todo lo bueno que hay en mí y que tú has despertado, no quiero que hayan mas despedidas… - Él dejo libre un suspiro para intentar contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, abrió la caja y expuso ante los ojos grises empañados por las lagrimas un hermoso anillo, uno digno de una princesa, de su princesa…

El diamante de varios quilates se encontraba escoltado por otros de menor tamaño que adornaban la banda de platino, los rayos del sol se quebraron en este haciendo que reflejase todos los colores del jardín, sin embargo ella solo pudo apreciar el espectáculo unos segundos, sus ojos volaron a los de Albert y se fundieron en ese azul que eran tan claro como el cielo y donde esa vetas amarillas resaltaban como el sol.

- Fransheska Di Carlo… hazme el hombre mas feliz del mundo, llena mi vida de alegrías, permíteme demostrarte que este amor que llevo dentro del pecho no tiene fin, ilumina mi existencia con tus sonrisas y tus ojos… Cásate conmigo… Cásate conmigo – Pidió y a estas alturas ya las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas

Ella no encontraba su voz, ahora que la necesitaba mas que a nada en la vida ¡No la encontraba! Solo conseguía mirarlo y llorar, ni siquiera podía sonreír… había soñado tanto con escuchar estas palabras de labios de Albert que ahora que lo hacia, sencillamente le parecía irreal, todo en este lugar le parecía un sueño… pero justo esto, justo que él le pidiese de esta manera, de rodillas y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que fuese su esposa era algo que jamás ni en mas recóndito de sus anhelos creyó posible, hasta se le había olvidado respirar.

- Fran… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Mi vida te quieres casar conmigo? – Pregunto de nuevo y una pequeña carga de angustia se dejo ver – Respóndeme por favor… ¿Fransheska quieres ser mi esposa? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándola a los ojos y tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

- Yo… ¡Si, claro que si! – Esbozo dejando salir todo el aire atascado en su pecho de golpe – Por supuesto que quiero… ¡No hay nada que desee mas en la vida que eso amor! Te amo – Contesto al fin y después se lanzo a él para besarlo, fue un beso que no tuvo preámbulos, no pidió permiso, ni se mostro tímido, este beso fue intenso y profundo desde un principio.

Él acariciaba la espalda de la chica con una mano, mientras la otra se deslizaba por su cuello, las de ellas rodeaban el del rubio, enredando los dedos en las hebras doradas, al tiempo que ambos bebían de sus bocas como si hubiesen estado sedientos y justo ahora encontraran un oasis donde se saciaban de esas carencias que los atormentaban, jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban, sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que podían escucharlos retumbar en las paredes de cristal. Cuando se separaron ella dejo libre una carcajada que la hizo lucir como una niña de cinco años, el sonido como el trinar de los pájaros se propago por todo el lugar y el pecho de Albert se hincho de orgullo, sus ojos brillaban y todo su cuerpo se encontraba extasiado, lleno de emociones.

- Aun no lo puedo creer… esto es tan maravilloso, soy tan feliz – Expreso la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos grises como nunca antes.

- Y lo serás aun mas, te juro por Dios que voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo – Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de ella y con cuidado le colocaba el anillo – Te amo, eres el tesoro mas grande que tengo en la vida… eres todo Fransheska todo, cada espacio de mí te pertenece, es tuyo desde este día y para siempre – Agrego mirándola a los ojos y luego se fundió en un beso con ella.

* * *

_  
**Llénate de mí.  
Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame.  
Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame.  
Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuyo, es tu hora.  
Soy el que pasó saltando sobre las cosas,  
el fugante, el doliente.**_

_**Pero siento tu hora,**_  
_**la hora de que mi vida gotee sobre tu alma,**_  
_**la hora de las ternuras que no derramé nunca,**_  
_**la hora de los silencios que no tienen palabras,**_  
_**tu hora, alba de sangre que me nutrió de angustias,**_  
_**tu hora, medianoche que me fue solitaria.**_

_**Llénate de mí. Pablo Neruda.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	93. Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32**

**Yo te pertenezco todo entero…**

**Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto, para que vivas en él***

Todos presenciaron la escena y aunque no podían escuchar las palabras que intercambiaban los jóvenes no pudieron evitar emocionarse, las mujeres suspiraban y algunas dejaron libres unas lagrimas, mientras los hombre sentía un gran orgullo por la actuación del rubio, no era nada fácil entregarle la vida de esa manera a otra persona, se requería mucha valentía para hacerlo, tomar una decisión y arriesgarse sin temor a equivocarse era tan peligroso como enfrentar la mayor de las eventualidades, pues aquí la decisión era para siempre, para toda la vida, se debía confiar y amar para dar un paso como este, ser valiente y justo ahora William Albert Andley era un héroe, el poderoso magante, el aventurero, el heredero de un emporio… justo ahora no era mas que un hombre enamorado entregando el corazón a una mujer y con ello todas sus esperanzas y sueños.

Emilia Elroy observo la escena y aunque le pareció un poco apabullante la reacción de la chica y la manera en como se le lanzo a su sobrino, sin hacer reparos en imaginar que tal vez los veían y debía mantener el decoro, se alegro por ver al fin uno de sus mayores deseos consumados, Albert sentaría cabeza y tomaría las riendas en definitiva de la empresa, ya no mas viajes por meses en lugares lejanos, no mas evasión de su responsabilidad, ni el abandono a su familia – Dejo libre un suspiro y mostro una sonrisa – Solo esperaba que Fransheska Di Carlo honrase el papel de la señora Andley, que apoyase a su sobrino en todo como lo debía hacer una buena esposa y sobre todo que lo mantuviese con los pies en la tierra, lejos de todas esas absurdas ideas de vagar por el mundo en pro de nada. – Sentencio en pensamientos y se retiro de la ventana.

Por su parte Candy y Fabrizio se sentían felices por los jóvenes, la rubia dejo escapar un par de lagrimas emocionada ante las muestras de amor de ambos, Albert se había mostrado como un verdadero príncipe, el regalo de Fransheska había sido sencillamente maravilloso, nunca pensó que su hermano fuese tan detallista, bueno ella sabia que a la hora de hacer regalos era muy especial, pero en esta ocasión de verdad sorprendió a todos, mas aun al pedirle matrimonio en este momento y en medio de la magia y la emotividad del mismo – Ella dejo libre un suspiro.

- Perdí la apuesta… y creo que si no se desmayo con eso no lo hará con nada – Menciono el joven divertido pero consciente de los sentimientos que seguramente luchaban dentro de ella.

- Fue todo tan hermoso… sé que serán muy felices juntos – Expreso viéndolos mientras paseaban por el invernadero tomados de la mano.

Fabrizio la hizo girar lentamente y llevo una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla mientras su mirada se fundía en los ojos verde esmeralda que aun lucían brillantes por las lágrimas, muy despacio bajo y recorrió con sus labios las mejillas de la joven, su nariz, sus labios, su frente, dibujando su rostro de esta manera, sintiendo como ella se estremecía bajo las caricias, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de la rubia acercándola mas a él.

- No sé que poder tienes pero haces que te ame y te desee como a nadie en este mundo, con solo mirarte puedo besarte, puedo sentir que me estremezco con solo imaginar el sabor de tu boca, la suavidad de tus labios, solo me hace falta tocarte para sentir que me elevo, tus ojos son mi paraíso y mi libertad Candy, te amo tanto… estas aquí dentro de mi pecho – Expreso llevando una mano de la chica hasta donde su corazón latía desbocado – Estas en mi alma y en todo mi ser, nunca había sido tan feliz, mis mañanas son mas hermosas desde que te tengo a mi lado, lo son mas aun desde que puedo verme en tus ojos… tus lindos ojos que me iluminan, déjame tocar el cielo… deseo tanto tenerte junto a mi siempre – Agrego y su voz era maravillosa, su mirada intensa y su cercanía la había dejado a ella sin aliento.

Él tomó los labios de la rubia en un beso profundo y lento, tierno e intenso al mismo tiempo, de esos que le hacían olvidar todo, hasta su propio nombre… daba gracias a Dios por estar entre sus brazos y que él la sostuviese, de otra manera se hallaría en el suelo derretida, ya lo estaba pero entres sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, junto a su pecho, escuchando y sintiendo el latido desbocado de su corazón, todos sus sentidos se hallaban embargados por esta maravillosa sensación de saberse de él… solo de él. Se separaron y sus mirada eran brillantes y estaban extasiadas ante tanto amor y placer, era como deslizarse en un mundo maravilloso y fantástico, donde no existía miedos, dudas, culpas, ni tormentos, todo era perfecto cuando se entregaban de esta manera y sus corazones latían juntos en un solo compas.

Cuando el tren arribo a la estación central de Chicago, era ya mas de medio día, debido al clima y lo congestionada de las rutas por la época, resultaba muy complicado realizar el viaje sin contratiempo, aun no caía la primera nevada por lo que las líneas se encontraban despejadas, sin embargo se debía tomar todas las precauciones posibles para evitar los accidentes, la ciudad parecía sumida en un gris plata, pero esto mas que restarle belleza, la acentuaba, esperaron que los primeros pasajeros bajasen del tren mientras observaban a través de las ventanillas, sus ojos buscaron de inmediato entre la multitud, en un extremo de esta se encontraba ya su hijo esperándolos. Ellos se colocaron de pie y procedieron a descender presas de la emoción que los embargaba y hacia que sus corazones latiesen de manera acelerada.

- ¡Fabrizio hijo! – Exclamo Fiorella casi corriendo hasta el joven para abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¡Madre que hermosa luce! Me alegra tanto tenerlos aquí – Agrego recibiendo el abrazo de la mujer y mirando a su padre después.

- Hijo – Menciono el hombre caminando para darle un abrazo

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Muy bien padre ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Pregunto tomando el maletín que este llevaba.

- Como se puede esperar para estas épocas – Señalo colocando una mano en la espalda del chico mientras caminaban hasta el auto.

- ¿Tu hermana no vino a recibirnos? – Inquirió Fiorella desconcertada.

- No saben que llegan hoy… - El hombre lo interrumpió.

- ¿No le contaste que hoy arribábamos a la ciudad? – Pregunto en el mismo estado de su mujer.

- No… será una sorpresa, por su cumpleaños – Contesto con la mirada puesta en el camino.

- Entiendo – Expreso este con una sonrisa que su mujer acompaño.

El asombro de los italianos no fue menor al de sus hijos cuando entraron a la propiedad de los Andley, el esplendor y la opulencia se podía apreciar en cada rincón de la misma, Fiorella dejo libre un jadeo cuando sus ojos captaron la enorme mansión en lo alto de la colina, Luciano se ajusto los anteojos apreciando los jardines y las extensiones de tierra que la rodeaban, su casa en Florencia también contaba con grandes hectáreas de terreno y era una de las propiedades mas hermosa de la toscana, pero obviamente no podía compararse con la grandiosidad de esta. Al fin el auto se detuvo ante la lujosa fachada y fueron recibidos de inmediato por el mayordomo de la casa y varios empleados quienes se encargaron del equipaje de los señores, Fabrizio le había pedido a Albert que entretuviese a su hermana mientras él buscaba a sus padres en la estación, aunque a ella le había dicho que tenia que buscar unos documentos que debía estudiar y ella había tomado esta excusa sin hacer preguntas, no sospechaba cual era la verdadera razón de su salida.

Todos se encontraban en la terraza que daba al jardín compartiendo entre comentarios agradables y risas, hasta la tía abuela se mostraba complacida con todo lo sucedido, durante las ultimas semanas había observado con mucha atención cada movimiento de la futura señora Andley y no tenia la menor queja de la chica, era educada, hermosa, elegante, joven, además tocaba el piano y cantaba, la escucho una tarde cuando se encontraba junto a su sobrino y su voz era hermosa… sentía que la espera había valido la pena, Albert había escogido una excelente mujer.

- ¡Campanita volví con tu regalo de cumpleaños! – Le anuncio el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

La chica se encontraba de espaldas a él, se volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, sintió sus piernas temblar y la garganta inundársele de lagrimas, este día había sido realmente hermoso, pero evidentemente la ausencia de sus padres no dejaba que fuese del todo perfecto… hasta ahora – Se levanto con la rapidez que la sorpresa le permitió y corrió hasta ellos.

- ¡Papá, Mamá! – Exclamo emocionada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de sus padres quienes la recibieron con amplias sonrisa.

- ¡Princesa, mi amor! – Expreso Fiorella emocionada.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Fransheska, mi princesa! – Menciono Luciano abrazándola con fuerza.

- No puedo creer que estén aquí… estoy tan feliz – Dijo la chica dejando libre un par de lagrimas mientras abrazaba y besa a su padres.

- Luces tan hermosa… te extrañe tanto, mi niña… mi niña – Esbozo Fiorella sintiendo que las lagrimas también se hacían presente en ella.

- Fabrizio… eres un tramposo, no me dijiste nada – Indicó la joven volviéndose para mirar a su hermano quien se había quedado a cierta distancia.

- Si te decía no era sorpresa – Contesto con una sonrisa y camino hasta ellos.

La chica le dedico una sonrisa de esas que la hacían lucir tan hermosa y lo abrazo con fuerza, a este abrazo se unieron los padres, la familia esta junta de nuevo y eso los llenaba de felicidad y seguridad. Desde el otro extremo los Andley observaban la escena emocionados, los rubios se sentían felices por los italianos, ellos apreciaban mucho a los Di Carlo y sabían que ahora la alegría de sus prometidos era completa, además que estando estos aquí podían hacer oficiales sus compromisos. Emilia Elroy veía con sumo interés a los recién llegados, los padres de los italianos se notaban personas agradables, y dejo pasar por alto la manera en como la chica salió corriendo hasta ello en vista de la emoción que la embargaba, justifico su actitud por ser este su cumpleaños y la sorpresa de recibir a sus padres, pero era necesario que ella aprendiese a controlar sus impulsos, una dama debe mantener la compostura en todo momento; ya suficiente tenia con tener que lidiar todos los días con Candice, como para también hacerlo con la futura esposa de Albert, el hecho que fuese bastante joven no le daba excusa para dejar que sus emociones la sobre pasasen, una señora no actúa de esa manera. Albert se coloco de pie para darle la bienvenida a los italianos y Candy lo siguió, se acercaron hasta estos mostrando una sonrisa sinceras y emotivas.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Menciono el rubio mirándolos.

- Albert, amigo muchas gracias por todo – Indicó el caballero.

- Albert, Candy que alegría verlos de nuevo – Expreso Fiorella acercándose para darles un abrazo.

- Bienvenidos, no saben cuanto nos emociona tenerlos aquí – Dijo la rubia recibiendo el abrazo de la mujer y caminando para darle uno al italiano.

- Nosotros también estamos felices, Candy luces tan hermosa como siempre – Expreso Fiorella.

- Tú también te ves esplendida, por favor acompáñenos a tomar un té seguramente estarán exhaustos por el viaje – Menciono la rubia guiándolos hasta la mesa en la terraza.

- Tía permítame presentarles a los señores Di Carlo – Indicó Albert antes de tomar asiento.

- Mucho gusto, Emilia Elroy – Esbozo la mujer mirando a los italianos mientras le extendía la mano de manera cortes.

- Encantado señora Elroy, Luciano Di Carlo – Contesto el hombre recibiendo la mano de la mujer.

- Es un placer señora Elroy, Fiorella Di Carlo… me alegra ver que se encuentra mucho mejor, tiene usted una casa maravillosa – Expreso la italiana con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señora Di Carlo, sean bienvenidos a esta, espero que su estadía sea agradable – Menciono la mujer mostrando una sonrisa amable.

Después de eso se enfrascaron en una conversación casual, comentarios sobre el viaje, los saludos enviados desde Italia, todo en el plano personal, evitando los negocios que se llevaban en América y sobre todo ese asunto que aunque gran interés para los italianos, se relego por completo por tratarse del cumpleaños de Fransheska. Los italianos subieron a la habitación que se había dispuesto para ellos, el viaje había sido extenuante y debía descansar para compartir hoy con su hija en la pequeña celebración que le había organizado Candy.

Esa noche la celebración se llevo a cabo de manera esplendida, un brindis por la agasajada y la felicidad de los prometidos, la familia Cornwell asistió para compartir con ellos, Annie se había hecho muy amiga de Fransheska y su esposo también estaba encantado con la personalidad alegre de la chica, sin embargo ambos aun sentían cierto recelo por el castaño, era algo que por mas que quisiesen no lograban evitar, se mostraban amable con él y buscaban algún tema de interés para compartir unas palabras, pero este al igual que Terruce en la mayoría de los casos se notaba taciturno y callado; era imposible no hacer comparaciones, no solo se trataba de su parecido físico, el chico además mostraba mucho de la personalidad del actor inglés.

- Hija este anillo de compromiso es una belleza, sencillamente Albert se porto como un príncipe… me alegra tanto verte feliz – Menciono Fiorella observando la mano de su hija.

- Fue mucho mas que eso – Indicó la muchacha volviéndose para mirar al rubio y dedicarle una sonrisa – Este día ha sido maravilloso, aun no puedo creer que todo sea real, ustedes aquí… esta hermosa velada que tan generosamente preparo Candy… el regalo de Albert que es un sueño… - La chica fue interrumpida por su madre.

- ¿Regalo? ¿Es que acaso Albert te obsequio algo mas? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- ¡Si! Es bellísimo… tienes que verlo mamá, es tan hermoso, aun no sé como hiciste para mantenerlo oculto – Contesto volviéndose para mirar a su novio a los ojos.

- Con mucha ayuda – Menciono el joven mostrando una sonrisa.

- Aun no me han dicho que es – Indicó la mujer presa de la curiosidad.

- Un jardín – Esbozo Fabrizio divertido mirando la sorpresa en el rostro de sus padres.

- ¿Un jardín? – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- En realidad es un invernadero… un jardín perpetuo para que Fransheska pueda estar en el cuanto desee… la verdad cuñado debo decir que cuando escuche la idea no pensé que lograrías tener todo listo para el cumpleaños, pero bien dicen que el amor mueve montañas – Menciono con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Candy.

- Eso… eso es ¡Increíble! – Expreso Fiorella con verdadero asombro.

- No tenía idea que supiese cuanto le gustan los jardines a mi hija Albert, fue un gran detalle – Pronuncio Luciano con una sonrisa.

- Albert que hermoso de tu parte, una mujer siempre aprecia esos detalles – Expreso Annie con una sonrisa mirando a la pareja.

- Si hay algo que le sobra al tío es ingenio y decisión, cuando de conseguir lo que desea se trata no hay quien lo pare… como en los negocios, hizo una oferta creando un ambiente tan tentador que le fue imposible negarse ¿No es así Fransheska? – Menciono Archie divertido.

- En eso tu tío y yo somos muy parecidos Archie, siempre he dicho que cuando me propongo algo lo consigo y justo ahora deseo que mi futuro esposo me invite a bailar – indico la chica mostrando una sonrisa hermosa y que hacia brillar sus ojos.

- Tiene mas poder de convencimiento que yo… creo que te llevare a trabajar en la empresa – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa colocándose de pie mientras le extendía la mano.

- En ese caso, Fransheska pide el puesto de vicepresidente – Señalo Annie divertida.

Todos dejaron libre una carcajada al ver el ceño fruncido de Archie mientras veían alejarse a la pareja y posarse en medio del salón, lucían tan bien juntos, irradiaban amor y felicidad. Él la guiaba con tanta naturalidad a través de la pista y ambos parecían flotar, mientras ella le dedicaba sonrisa y palabras de amor que hacían latir su corazón con deleite, nadie podía negar que fueran el uno para el otro. Después de la segunda melodía Fabrizio se acerco hasta la rubia y la invito a acompañar a sus hermanos a lo cual ella accedió de inmediato, dejando ver una linda sonrisa y él respondió igual, Annie y Archie también los siguieron pues la canción que sonaba era una de las favoritas de su esposa. El aire se hizo mas liviano, todo pareció desaparecer y solos fueron consientes el uno del otro, sonrisas, suaves caricias y miradas llenas de amor, esa maravillosa complicidad que compartían, el amor se podía respirar en el ambiente – Desde la mesa eran observados por los esposos Di Carlo, la tía abuela y George.

El administrador dejo ver media sonrisa mientras su mirada se paseaba por cada una de las parejas, agradeciendo que los esposos no se levantaran, seguramente estaban aun cansados del viaje y por supuesto también que según la matrona ella aun se encontraba delicada de salud, no deseaba siquiera pensar en el hecho de tener que invitarla a bailar por no parecer descortés – Pensaba y otra sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pero la disimulo de inmediato llevándose una copa a los labios.

La velada continuo, llego la entrega de regalos ante lo cual la chica se mostro como una niña de cinco años, estaba tan emocionada y feliz, los Cornwell le obsequiaron un exquisito collar de perlas, el mismo tenia la marca de los esposos, esa elegancia que los caracterizaba; la tía abuela le obsequio a la chica un bello chal de seda, era celeste con bordados elaborados en hilos de plata, una verdadera obra de arte, ella se coloco de pie y le dio un abrazo a la mujer, quien lo recibió sorprendida pero dejo ver una sonrisa mostrándose agradada ante el gesto. Sus padres le dieron una bella cadena de oro con un dije en forma de rosa que al abrirse mostraba una fotografía de ellos y otras de la chica y su hermano. Candy por su parte le obsequio una colección de piezas de ballet con hermosas ilustraciones, que sabia eran del gusto de la chica.

- Aun falta el mío – Menciono Fabrizio mientras buscaba una gran caja en colores fucsia y morado, los favoritos de su hermana, se acerco ofreciéndosela. – Para ti Fran – Señalo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Pensé que tu regalo ya había llegado… - Dijo sorprendida mirando a sus padres, la sonrisa en el rostro del chico se hizo más amplia y ella procedió a deshacer el inmenso lazo blanco, al quitar la tapa sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y dejo libre un jadeo.

En el interior de esta se encontraba un conjunto completo de ballet, era sencillamente hermoso, blanco como la nieve y tan suave como debían ser las nubes, sus manos temblaron cuando tomó las zapatillas y la cinta de seda se deslizo por sus manos, sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, ella pensó que nunca mas volvería a tener en sus manos unas… y menos tan hermosas como estas, había estado tan triste cuando visito por ultima vez el teatro, sus alumnas… sus alumnas que ensayaban El lago de los cisnes, su pieza favorita… la misma que no logro ver, que tal vez no vería nunca – Un extraño dolor se instalo en su pecho al ser consciente que esa tarde se desato toda esa pesadilla que vivió, la nostalgia mezclada con la emoción de encontrarse con su familia a salvo… pero tan lejos, de su casa… del lugar que la vio nacer – Mas lagrimas se hicieron presentes, se llevo una mano hasta la mejilla para limpiarla con cuidado, después se coloco de pie con rapidez y se amarro en un abrazo muy fuerte a su hermano.

- Gracias Fabrizio, gracias por esto… por estar conmigo siempre, por todo – Expreso con la voz ronca por las lagrimas.

- Fran… no llores, no tienes nada que agradecer… yo siempre voy a estar contigo, es una promesa, siempre – Menciono sintiendo que la emoción también lo embargaba.

Todos los demás apreciaron la escena y se sintieron conmovido ante la unión de los hermanos, su madre no pudo evitar dejar libre una lagrima y Luciano podía sentir su corazón latir con una lentitud dolorosa, aunque se tenso un poco al ver el regalo de su hijo… todo eso se nublo al ser consciente que… que aunque él no era Fabrizio, le había dado a Fransheska tanto como lo hizo su hijo… y como seguramente lo haría de estar hoy vivo, respiro profundamente para aligerar la presión que se instaba en su pecho. Albert y Candy también percibieron la emoción en los hermanos y sus padres, sabían que no era fácil para ellos encontrarse tan lejos de su país y menos en una situación como la que aun atravesaban, el rubio se sintió impotente al ver la veta de tristeza que cruzo la mirada de la joven… lo que a ella la lastimaba también lo hacia lastimaba a él, cuanto deseaba regalarle una felicidad completa y perfecta. Annie y Archie se encontraban desconcertados… esa unión entre los hermanos, alejaba de ellos todas las dudas que este chico fuese… era imposible, ellos nunca vieron al inglés mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y menos un grado de ternura como el que le brindaba a esta chica, Terry era adusto, frio y para nada cariñoso. Emilia Elroy se sorprendió cuando sus ojos observaron el regalo y por la expresión de todos, este parecía tener un significado muy importante para ella, podía ver en el semblante de su sobrino cierta preocupación y en el de sus padres una nota de nostalgia que no lograban disimular.

Después de un momento los jóvenes se sentaron y Fabrizio se esmero en hacer sonreír a su hermana, también lo hizo Albert con muestras de cariño y sus padres. El castaño le dijo que ya tenia todo para ser una campalita real, el traje… el jardín y ella le dijo que hasta tenía a Peter Pan y al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano dejo libre una carcajada que les alegro el corazón a todos. Esa era Fransheska Di Carlo, una mujer fuerte… que aunque algunas veces parecía tan frágil como un hada de cristal lograba sobreponerse a las situaciones difíciles con rapidez, era una luchadora, una soñadora… era valiente y hermosa… tan hermosa como un ángel – Pensaba el rubio tomando la mano de la chica y llevándose a los labios para darle un beso mientras la miraba a los ojos y después respondía a la hermosa sonrisa que ella le brindaba.

Los rápidos pasos retumbaban en el pulido piso de mármol, el dueño de los mismos prácticamente corría subiendo las escaleras seguido de cerca por una joven y el mayordomo, aunque ellos habían intentando calmar al hombre, no se hallaban menos nervioso que él, al fin se encontraron frente a la doble puerta de madera de la recamara de los Duques de Grandchester, tras ella se podía notar la azorada labor que ejercían mucamas, enfermeras y el doctor de la familia quien había llegado minutos antes para atender a la duquesa. Richard no pudo esperar fuera de la habitación, sabia que lo mas prudente era tener paciencia en estos casos y dejar que el doctor y su equipo hiciesen el trabajo, pero su corazón le gritaba que debía estar junto a Eleonor, ella estaba necesitándolo, debía estar a su lado, hacerla sentir segura y al mismo tiempo calmar esta angustia que llevaba dentro del pecho y le estaba impidiendo respirar.

Abrió las puertas sin darle tiempo a su hija y Octavio a que lo evitasen, cuando entro se encontró a tres mucamas, el doctor y dos enfermeras preparando todo lo necesario para traer al mundo a sus hijos; sin embargo todo eso desapareció en cuanto su mirada capto a su esposa recostada en la amplia cama, ella se notaba agitada, pálida, el cabello dorado esparcido sobre las almohadas y algunos mechones pegados a su frente, se sorprendió un poco al verlo allí, pero de inmediato el miedo que vio en su mirada pareció desaparecer.

- Duque de Grandchester… lamento mucho tener que recordarle que debe permanecer fuera de la habitación mi lord, su esposa esta en trabajo de parto y debe estar lo mas tranquila posible – Menciono el doctor intentando mostrar autoridad.

- Me quedare aquí junto a ella, no se preocupe por mi… no intervendré en su trabajo doctor, pero deseo estar al lado de mi esposa – Contesto caminando hasta ella sin dejar de mirarla.

- Richard… estoy bien amor, no debes angustiarte todo saldrá bien… el doctor tiene razón, es mejor que esperes afuera – Dijo ella con voz débil.

- No me moveré de aquí Eleonor, deseo estar a tu lado… por favor, déjame estarlo esta vez – Pidió mirándola a los ojos sin poder evitar que estos se humedeciesen por la emoción.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa, mientras sus propias lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, él le tomó la mano y la estrecho mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le daba un beso en la frente, ella sufrió una contracción y apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposo, apretando los labios para pasar el dolor que cada vez era mas intenso.

- Te prometo que todo estará bien amor, estamos juntos… estoy contigo y no me alejara ni un centímetro de tu lado, te amo… te amo Eleonor, respira mi vida, respira muy despacio y no te apresures, eres la mujer mas hermosa y fuerte del mundo – Le susurra mientras le daba suaves besos en la cien izquierda y le sujetaba la mano como si su vida dependiese de ello, deseaba que ella supiese que podía contar con él, que allí estaba él y lo estaría siempre.

El doctor le dio unas indicaciones a ambos, las cuales siguieron de inmediato, las enfermeras y las mucamas también se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo, cada vez el momento esta mas cerca, las contracciones de Eleonor se hacían muy frecuentes, pero ella era fuerte y estaba dispuesta a traer al mundo a sus hijos sanos y salvos, colocaba todo su animo en ello y sentir a Richard a su lado eran tan maravilloso que algo dentro de ella le decía que todo estaría bien. Comenzó a pujar por instrucciones del medico mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la mano de Richard y la de su dama de compañía, el sudor cubrió su cuerpo y sentía sus piernas débiles y temblorosas, respiraba con dificultad, el dolor eran demasiado fuerte, pero no se rendiría… no lo haría. Todos fueron silenciados por el fuerte llanto que retumbo en el lugar, entre las manos del doctor se retorcía un hermoso niño blanco, con apenas unas hebras oscuras cubriendo la pequeña cabeza. Eleonor y Richard sintieron sus corazones latir desbocados, sus manos unidas temblaron y sin lograr apartar la mirada del pequeño dejaron ver una sonrisa hermosa y nerviosa.

Otra contracción ataco a Eleonor y se tenso, inhalo y exhalo retomando sus fuerzas, aunque quedaba trabajo por hacer, miro a su esposo quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se hinchase lleno de amor y orgullo, después de eso le dijo tantas veces que la amaba que ella olvido el cansancio, el dolor, los nervios… olvido todo y solo fue consciente de lo grande que era Dios al permitirle tener todo lo que poseía ahora, pensó también en ese hijo que ya no estaba junto a ella y todo el amor que dentro de su pecho aun guardaba para Terry, que siempre estaría allí para él y ahora también para sus hermanos, por él y por ellos lucho y lucho hasta que la habitación se lleno de nuevo con el maravilloso llanto, esta vez era distinto, mas agudo que el anterior pero con la misma energía, sus ojos buscaron de inmediato al bebé en manos del doctor, su piel igualmente blanca, pero las hebras no estaban, su piel se veía frágil y mas sonrosada; su atención fue captada por su esposo.

- Eleonor amor, ya paso mi vida… todo esta bien amor, todo esta bien… nuestros hijos están bien – Expreso emocionado dándole besos a su mujer y mirándola a los ojos.

- Quiero verlos… Richard… quiero verlos – Pidió con voz entrecortada y lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Cálmate… ya lo podrás hacer mi vida, pero debes descansar un poco el trabajo de parto fue extenuante, mi amor no te esfuerces – Le rogo viendo la palidez de su rostro.

- Mi lady los niños están siendo atendidos por enfermeras, están perfectamente pero usted debe descansar… el parto de gemelos no es fácil, ya podrá ver a sus hijos pero ahora es necesario que se calme – Le indico el doctor con autoridad.

Después de eso le hizo una seña al duque quien dejando a su esposa mas calmada lo siguió, las mucamas se encargaron de su esposa mientras las enfermeras lo hacían de los niños, salieron al pasillo y de inmediato fueron abordados por Octavio y Dominique quienes se notaban angustiados y felices al mismo tiempo pues ambos habían oído el llanto de los bebes.

- ¡Papá! ¿Cómo están mis hermanos? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Están bien y son hermosos! Ahora mismo los están atendiendo y a Eleonor – Contesto emocionado mientras recibía el abrazo de su hija.

- ¡Que felicidad! Quiero verlos… felicidades padre – Expreso con una sonrisa.

- Felicitaciones mi lord – Le dijo Octavio en su habitual tono, pero mostrando una sonrisa.

- Gracias Octavio, por favor organiza todo para que a mi esposa no le falte nada… el trabajo de parto fue muy difícil y aun se encuentra débil, informa a la cámara que no regresare en varios días – Indico mirando al hombre.

Este se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedía y salió dejando a padre e hija juntos, el doctor le informo a Richard que sus hijos estaban en perfectas condiciones, era el orgulloso padre de una hermosa niña y un fuerte varón, ambos parecían haber heredado el carácter Grandchester y unos pulmones muy poderosos. Minutos después el duque y su hija pasaron a la habitación y ya en esta se encontraba Eleonor mas calmada y su semblante se notaba mas saludable, la mujer los recibió con una maravillosa sonrisa y les extendió las manos, cuando estos llegaron le dio un suave beso a su esposo en los labios para después acariciarle la mejilla mientras su mirada se fundía en la de él, brillante y hermosa, Dominique se acerco y la abrazo con cuidado para felicitarla, abrazo que la mujer intensifico y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la chica recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Al fin las enfermeras llegaron con los nuevos miembros de la familia Grandchester, cubiertos por unas delicadas y bellas mantas blancas apenas si permitían apreciarlos, sus pequeñas caritas sonrosadas se asomaba, parecían unos angelitos envueltos en nubes, con cuidado una de ella llevo al niño hasta los brazos de Eleonor quien los tendió de inmediato, mientras la otra enfermera se acercaba al duque ofreciéndole a la niña, él dudo un poco por los nervios que lo invadían, pero una mirada de su esposa le dio la seguridad, Dominique le ayudo a colocarlo de manera adecuada en sus brazos mientras sonreía a ver su padre tratar a la pequeña como si fuese de cristal.

- ¡Son bellísimos! – Exclamo Dominique emocionada mirando a sus hermanos.

- Son tan pequeños – Dijo Richard acariciando la cabecita de su hija.

- Acaban de nacer amor – Menciono Eleonor divertida – Yo pienso que este caballerito va a ser tan alto como su padre y por supuesto igual de apuesto – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Y esta hermosa dama será tan bella como su madre y hermana – Indicó mostrando una sonrisa que las damas acompañaron.

- Seguramente, pero no podemos seguir llamándolos caballerito y damita… debemos colocarle un nombre – Expreso la niña entusiasmada.

- Me parece perfecto… escoge uno Dominique ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara tu hermano? –Pregunto Eleonor sorprendiendo gratamente a la chica.

- Pues… no sé… hay muchos… - Dijo entre emocionada y ansiosa por escoger uno que fuese adecuado, busco en su cabeza algunos de sus favoritos – Evans, me gusta mucho Evans… es fuerte y muy lindo – Señalo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Me gusta… Evans – Expreso el duque – Evans Grandchester Baker – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Estoy de acuerdo, serás entonces Evans Christopher Grandchester Baker – Anuncio la rubia.

La sonrisa en el rostro del duque se hizo mas amplia, mientras sus ojos se fundían en los azules de su esposa que brillaban, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y bajo para darle un beso en la frente.

- ¡Christopher como papá! – Indico Dominique emocionada.

- Si… es el segundo nombre de tu padre, bueno ahora nos queda encontrar un nombre a esta hermosa señorita – Menciono mirándola.

- Madeleine – Pronuncio el duque mirando a la niña y después a la madre.

- Es hermoso… me gusta mucho papá – Indico la chica.

- Es el segundo nombre de Eleonor – Señalo con una hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo hacia lucir tan apuesto y aun arrancaba suspiros a la americana.

- Es un bello nombre… podría ser Madeleine Claire Grandchester Baker – Sugirió la castaña.

- Me encanta… excelente elección Dominique – Acoto la rubia con una esplendida sonrisa encontrando al fin su voz, posando la mirada en la pequeña en brazos de su padre.

- Entonces esta decidido… bienvenidos al mundo lord Evans Christopher Grandchester Baker y lady Madeleine Claire Grandchester Baker, bienvenidos – Expreso Richard sintiendo que su pecho explotaría de orgullo y emoción, mientras miraba los rostros de sus hijos y sonreía.

Las damas también se sentían complacidas, emocionadas y orgullosas por esas bellas creaturas que llenarían la mansión Grandchester de risas, alegrías, colores y vida; no contaron los minutos que pasaron observándolos, sobre todo Dominique quien se mostraba realmente emocionada, entretenida buscando parecidos de su padre y Eleonor en ambos.

Los días en Chicago eran cada vez más fríos, el invierno estaba completamente instalado en la ciudad, pero eso no seria la excusa para no salir y cumplir con el compromiso que ya tenía programado, necesitaba encontrarse con algunas de las viejas amistades, que había decidió retomar para utilizarlas como excusas en el momento que estas lo ameritaran, eran su cuartada perfecta sin siquiera saberlo.

Elisa bajo del auto, tomó su bolso y se ajusto el abrigo, ubicando a Charlotte, Miriam y Stephenie, sentadas en una mesa al aire libre, donde compartirían el almuerzo, las cuales le mostraron sus mejores sonrisas saludándolas con esta, sintiéndose orgullosas de contar con la amistad de Elisa Wells, la pelirroja respondió al saludo de sus amigas de la misma manera, al tiempo que se acercaba.

- Elisa querida. – Dijeron al unisonó al tiempo que cada una se ponía de pie y la saludaban con besos en las mejillas y le tomaban las manos con amplias sonrisas, para después tomar asiento.

- Cuéntanos ¿Como esta la casa blanca? – Inicio el tema de conversación Charlotte.

- Igual que los años anteriores, a diferencia del cuarto rojo el del Imperio Americano, que han cambiado todos los muebles. – Respondió la pelirroja sabiendo que ese seria el tema, sus amigas no pasarían por alto la visita a la casa presidencial la semana pasada, ella sabia que el motivo de este almuerzo era precisamente el enterarse de los detalles y como las necesitaba debía contarles todo, mas cuando a ella la velada le aprecio aburrida.

- Que maravilloso, me encantaría asistir pero Marcus es tan avaricioso que no cree necesario los donativos, estos hombres después de los treinta y cinco años se vuelven mas tacaños. – Expreso Miriam.

- Tienes toda la razón, cuando me case con Walt lo que menos me importo fue la edad, solo me interesaba la posición de la cual no me quejo, también estaba la experiencia con la que contaba y cuando les digo experiencia es en todos sus aspectos, aun recuerdo que le di el si mientras me hacía el amor en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, ese hombre si que sabia lo que hacia, pero ya después de dos años no muestra el mismo interés, llega tarde toda las noches, claro yo se a que se debe, pero me toca callarme y lo hago mientras me siga dando todo lo que pido y me complazca al menos una vez por semana en la cama el resto no me importa, porque no me molesto de tienda en tienda… estoy pensando ir de vacaciones a las islas griegas así él no quiera acompañarme, mi madre esta mas que dispuesta a hacerlo. – Hablaba con entusiasmo Charlotte.

- Por eso sigo soltera, prefiero hacerlo sin importa si me dicen que soy una solterona, gracias a Dios a mis padres tampoco les importa, es que un matrimonio es mucha responsabilidad, además que siempre nos casan con hombres mayores los cuales sencillamente no pueden llevar nuestro ritmo de vida, porque Charlotte tu esposo puede ser un león en la cama pero de nada sirve que lo sea si solo se comporta como tal un día a la semana ¿Qué haces con las ganas los demás días? – Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Pues nada… nada Stephenie no me hace falta ser insaciable. – Dijo imitando el tono de voz de su amiga. – Y como ya te dije Walt me da lo que me interesa que es posición y aunque no lo creas lo amo, me case con él por amor y ese se mantiene intacto.

- Si claro. – Respondió con dejo de ironía. – Solo que no has tenido la oportunidad de comparar, te has quedado con el mismo que te hizo mujer y no sabes, necesitas probar, en la variedad esta el gusto.

- Stephenie, no hace falta de que vaya a todas las fiestas de chicago y termine en la cama con un hombre diferente al final de la velada, con lo que tengo es suficiente.

- Esta bien… será entonces que no me he enamorado… lo siento chicas no soy de esas. – Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. – ¿Elisa y tú como estas con Frank? – Desviando la mirada a la pelirroja.

- Bien. – Dijo secamente la joven quien había intervenido poco en la conversación.

- ¿Solo bien?

- Si solo bien… no pienso contarte mi vida marital, estoy feliz, adoro a mi hijo ¿Que más puedo decir? – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa fingida a la cual Miriam correspondió.

- Esta bien se que no quieres hablar… que aburrida de te has vuelto… pero cambiando el tema, seguro te has encontrando en Washington con Gordon… ¿Aun el viejo babea por ti? – Pregunto Stephenie.

- Efectivamente, sabes que no falta y cada vez es mas descarado el viejo baboso, él no sabe lo que es el desprecio.

- Pero querida yo que tu lo mantengo de mi lado ya que es el Gobernador de Ohio y según los comentarios piensa postularse para las próximas elecciones presidenciales, te imaginas ser la esposa del presidente de la república… la primera dama, eso seria fabuloso.

- Pues cásate con él Stephenie, yo estoy casada por si se te olvida.

- claro que no se me olvida, pero tal vez… tu esposo ya esta mayor una nunca sabe, puedes quedar viuda de un momento a otro y debes tener el futuro asegurado y quien mejor que Gordon para un futuro único.

- No me hace falta asegurar ningún futuro y deja tus comentarios mordaces… además es tan despreciable, ni siquiera respeta para mirar lascivamente a uno.

- Tal vez y lo mal interpretes Elisa a lo mejor y si esta perdidamente enamorado de ti. – Intervino Charlotte, desviando la mirada al joven que dejaba las copas de vino en la mesa.

- Por favor Charlotte eso no es amor, solo es deseo, calentura, pero amor no lo creo, solo espera que le de luz verde para llevarme a la cama sin importar que este casada con uno de sus amigos. – Dijo la pelirroja formando con sus dedos unas comillas al momento de nombrar "amigos"

- A lo mejor y resulte ser mas efectivo que Frank. – Susurro Stephenie para soltar una carcajada la cual interrumpió ante la mirada asesina de Elisa. – Esta bien mejor me callo… es que chicas no sé, ustedes porque se han casado con hombres mayores pero no hay nada mejor que las energías de un hombre joven… y Gordon… Elisa… Elisa. – Ante la expresión de la joven quien iba a decir algo pero Stephenie la detuvo haciendo un alto con la mano. – Gordon es mucho mas joven que Frank y seguro en una noche podrá hacerte el amor al menos por segunda vez… se a lo que me refiero, eh estado con hombres de diferentes edades y hablo con la voz de la experiencia.

Elisa desvió la mirada, pues sabia que Stephenie tenia razón.

- Eres una cualquiera… una zorra de la alta sociedad Stephenie. – Susurro Charlotte, con media sonrisa, ante lo cual la aludida respondió con una amplia sonrisa, levantando la copa de vino.

- Brindo por ello. – Chocando los cristales, la pelirroja no pudo más que sonreír ante el comentario. – Pero prometo que el día que me case será porque ese hombre me de todo y no tenga que serle infiel.

Ante el comentario Elisa trago en seco y desvió una vez más la mirada, mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida.

- ¿Estas segura de eso? – Pregunto Charlotte mirando a unas tres mesas.

- Segura… - Al tiempo que seguía la mirada de Charlotte. – No lo sé. - Dejando libre un suspiro y mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Creo que mejor me trago las palabras. – Clavando la mirada en su amiga. - ¡Charlotte! – Soltando una carcajada. – Eres una zorra camuflada y casada.

- Solo miro… solo eso, es que tiene unas nalgas perfectas. – Mirando de reojo a la mesa.

- Ósea que lo viste antes de que tomara asiento. – Sin quitar la mirada del hombre, acoto Miriam.

- Y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, se le marcaban a la perfección. – Mostrando una sonrisa le dio otro sorbo al vino. – Stephenie por favor, se va a dar cuenta, disimula. - Expresaba Charlotte sin desviar la mirada del objeto de esta.

- Es que Dios existe y sigue complaciendo a las mujeres, debe estar por el uno noventa de alto, la espalda perfecta. – Mordiéndose los labios. - Y el trasero según me cuentas es igual al de tu esposo. – Soltando una carcajada. – Elisa mira ese demonio que esta detrás de ti, pero disimula puedes sentarte de medio lado.

- Vamos Stephenie, no vine aquí para mirar hombres, solo para conversar con ustedes.

- Elisa Wells deja de ser tan aburrida, aquí no esta Frank y por una mirada no se va a caer el mundo… ese hombre esta divino, me imagino su manos… que por cierto las tiene perfectas. – Observando como tomaba una copa. - En mis muslos, o mis senos y se me corta la respiración… Dios haz que me lo encuentre en una reunión. – Imploraba Stephenie.

Elisa se acomodo en la silla tratando de ser lo mas discreta posible y no tenia que buscar mucho para saber a que hombre se referían, él sonrió de medio lado haciendo que el hoyuelo en su mejilla se marcara aun mas, al parecer estaba sonriendo por algún recuerdo o porque sabia que ella lo estaba mirando, sin duda era un imán del cual no podía despegar la mirada.

- Elisa… Elisa no querías mirar ¿Ves? Esta perfecto… tu crees que si me caso y por alguna casualidad me topo con este hombre, lograre serle fiel a mi marido… no… no sin duda seguiré soltera.

- Tampoco es para tanto Stephenie…. – Decía la pelirroja, pero la aludida la detuvo.

- Es para demasiado… sin pensarlo dos veces… se salva porque estoy con ustedes porque sino voy y me le planto en la mesa. – Tomando el menú

En ese momento un brillo cruzo los ojos de Elisa, no eran más que las ganas de asesinar a su amiga en ese instante, el cual trato de disimular de la mejor manera, mas sin embargo la oleada de calor que invadía su ser se mantenía intacta. – Atrévete Stephenie y desearas no haber nacido. – Cavilaba la pelirroja mientras miraba a los ojos con una de sus mejores sonrisas a su amiga.

- Es hermoso, de aquí los ojos se le ven claros y ese bronceado natural… no parece ser americano. – Susurro Charlotte. – Pero ya dejemos al buen mozo tranquilo y decidamos que vamos a comer, si no esta noche las consecuencias las pagara Walt. – Dejando libre media sonrisa.

- No… yo no creo que Marcus pase por alto, lo que despertó la sonrisa se ese hombre en mi sin duda lo pagara mi querido esposo…. Es que es un Dios griego, ¿Que estará pensando? que lo hace sonreír de esa manera demasiado tentadora para cualquier cordura. – Acoto Miriam al tiempo que las demás la acompañaban con sonrisas.

Elisa tomo el menú y se percato de que las manos le temblaban ligeramente por lo que lo coloco en la mesa.

- Decidan ustedes, comeré lo mismo. – Desviando disimuladamente la mirada al hombre de la tercera mesa contigua, este sonrió una vez mas, lo mas seguro es que estaba consiente de la presencia de ella ahí, ante lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera, mientras sus amigas estaban concentradas en el menú.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, entre risas y conversaciones amenas dejando de lado el tema de los hombres, entre Elisa y Charlotte se instalo el de los hijos, mientras que Stephenie dejaba ver su ilusión de ser madre, pero soltera ante lo cual las chicas se impresionaron, sabían que eso seria un escándalo que la rondaría de por vida, la rubia le dejo saber que era que no se había enamorado, apenas llegara el hombre indicado olvidaría todo lo que hasta ahora tenia planeado para su vida, su condición se vendría abajo, él desbarataría los planes, así de sencillo, ante lo cual la morena solo guardo silencio, el tiempo paso y no se dieron cuenta en que momento el adonis se había marchado, terminaron por despedirse esperando poder reunirse antes de la cena de navidad ya que esta estaba a diez días.

Elisa subió al auto y se dirigió a su casa pues ya era bastante tarde y contaba con poco tiempo, se moría por sentir a Jules, esas miradas disimuladas durante el almuerzo no bastaban, desde que regreso de Washington no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo, cada vez las escapadas eran mas difíciles y contaba catorce días sin sentir los labios de Jules saboreando los suyos, sin su lengua irrumpiendo y despertando ese vórtice de sensaciones que él lograba, sentir sus manos recorrerle la espalda con la presión exacta que él imprime, sus movimientos que hacen que hasta el alma delire, sabia que seria mucho mas tiempo sin verlo, porque Neil regresaría a Chicago para pasar las fiestas de navidad y esta vez se quedaría en su casa debido a la ultima discusión con su madre… su madre… sacudió la cabeza y la expulso de sus pensamientos, para regresar al punto de partida que no era otro que Jules, se lleno de impotencia al saber que mañana tampoco podría visitarlo porque Frank tenia un almuerzo preparado con unas personas de quien sabe donde y prometió acompañarlo y se dijo ¿Cuanto tiempo mas? sin pensarlo mas movió el volante en un movimiento rápido, dando la vuelta en U en la intercepción para entrar a la mansión Wells.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamo al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador a fondo y el auto se desplazaba tan rápido como podía dejando una estela de polvo detrás a causa del camino de tierra. – No puedo… necesito verte ahora Jules, tengo que explicarte el porque no podre visitarte en tanto tiempo. – Se decía la joven, mientras sus pensamientos se anclaban en la presencia de él esta tarde durante el almuerzo, en como se veía y en la descripción que Stephenie y Charlotte hicieron de él y como les despertaba lujuria, deseo, sintió celos, pero también se sentía plena y única porque sabia que ese hombre que despertaba las mas bajas pasiones de sus amigas era de ella y podía tenerlo tomando sus muslos o sus senos como tanto anhelaba Stephenie y lo que ella no sabe es que se queda corta al describir lo que se siente, llego al local comercial donde siempre dejaba aparcado el auto ese que compartía el estacionamiento subterráneo con el edificio y se dio cuenta de que deseaba a Jules mas de la cuenta al percatarse de la humedad entre sus piernas, por lo que llevo sus manos introduciéndola debajo de sus amplia falda, levanto la pelvis y rápidamente saco su ropa interior, percatándose que estaba bastante mojada, la metió en su bolso y este lo lanzo al asiento trasero, saco las llaves del suiche y bajo rápidamente, cerrando y llevando consigo solo las llaves, marco el mismo camino de siempre, ese por donde no fuese vista, subió al ascensor el cual la llevo al quinto piso, ya en este no habría problema porque el apartamento ocupaba el piso completo, llamo a la puerta en dos ocasiones y la mirada verde gris de desconcierto y asombro le daba la bienvenida.

- Es tarde… Elisa. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de que ella en el umbral detuviera las palabras llevando sus manos a la camisa y jalarlo para seguidamente devorarle la boca con un beso en el cual drenaba el calor que la estaba incinerando por dentro, al cual él correspondió de la misma manera, apenas dejando libre los labios a segundos. – Se te va… a hacer… tarde. – Y le comía una vez mas la boca, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían espalda y se anclaban en la cintura atrayéndola a él con fuerza, Elisa se hizo un poco de espacio entre las bocas y con la voz agitada ante el oxigeno casi nulo susurro desesperadamente.

- No… preguntes… solo cállate y bésame… - Dejando la respiración en la boca masculina quien aprovecho para obtener todo el oxigeno posible, observando en un segundo los labios de ella se encontraban sumamente rojos, hinchados y húmedos, dándose cuenta con esto que el desespero en los besos estaban causando daño, pensó detenerse y darle espacio, al menos jalarla e invitarla a pasar, mientras trataba de respirar para controlar sus latidos y palpitaciones las cuales eran demasiado rápido, logrando una máxima erección en segundos, el deseo reprimido de los últimos días le estaba pasando factura.

Elisa no quería que se detuviera, por lo que se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar los labios, al tiempo que con su vientre rozaba la perfecta rigidez del hombre que la hacia enloquecer y sabia que no podría soportar por mucho tiempo, llevo sus manos al cuello de la camisa y bajo rápidamente a la altura del pecho, para abrirla de un tirón haciendo volar tres botones, seguidamente llevando su cara a hundirse para besar y morder el pecho masculino haciendo con esto que el joven soltara un ronco jadeo sintiendo como ella lo quemaba con la punta de la lengua – Me hierve la sangre ¿No lo ves? – Susurro ella tomando una de las manos de él que estaba recorriendo el torso femenino, haciendo con esto que el fuego entre ambos creciera, él se dejo guiar, mientras recorría con sus labios la mandíbula de Elisa, quien se hacia espacio con la mano libre, subiendo la falda y la que guiaba a la de Jules la introdujo entre sus piernas, en el preciso instante en que el sintió en que condiciones estaba la joven, sus dientes jalaron el labio inferior de la pelirroja… - Estoy lista… te deseo… te quiero dentro de mi ya…no puedo esperar… - Decía ella con el labio tendido por los dientes de Jules, quien se abría camino con sus dedos ultrajando la flor que palpitaba a mil por segundos, los retiro para acunarla con su mano y regalarle suaves golpes, seguidamente sus dedos regresaron con mas ímpetu, deleitándose con el concierto de gemidos que Elisa le regalaba y los fluidos de ella escurrían por su mano, compartiendo miradas mientras él se mordía el labio inferior y los ojos de ella se cerraban a segundos seduciéndolo aun mas.

Retiro lentamente los dedos y sus manos subieron rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Elisa de parpadear la subió en vilo y la adhirió en un movimiento brusco al marco de la puerta principal, sabia que si alguien en ese momento utilizara el ascensor, se le diera por mirar al final del pasillo del quinto piso se toparía con una visión que aunque para él es gloriosa para otros podría ser pervertida, pero en este momento no le importaba los otros, lo único que le importaba era la seguridad de Elisa y de ella solo podrían apreciar mitad de la espalda y su muslo izquierdo desnudo, el cual él recorría ardorosamente con su mano.

La joven se aferraba con sus manos a los hombros masculinos mientras sus labios recorrían los de Jules con respiraciones ahogadas, acariciando con estos las mejillas, mordiendo la mandíbula masculina, subiendo una de sus manos jalaba sin cuidado los cabellos de la nuca del joven quien, susurraba algo pero ella no entendía, pues estaba concentrada en recorrerle el cuello con desespero animal.

Jules le hablaba pero ella parecía no escucharlo y con esto solo lo torturaba aun mas, por lo que sin pensar, no había tiempo para hacerlo, tomó con una de sus manos y apretó fuertemente las mejillas de Elisa y la separo llevando violentamente la cabeza de la pelirroja a la madera del umbral, mientras recorría con su mirada la cara roja a causa de la excitación de esta, bajando a sus pechos los cuales subían y bajaban violentamente, sus cabellos desordenados, estaba ansioso pero la visión que ella le dio al morderse el labio inferior pudo mas, por lo que tomo los labios de ella nuevamente, siendo rudo, pero ella no se quejaba por el contrario lo disfrutaba. – Dame espacio… déjame sacarlo… - Decía entrecortadamente llevando una de sus manos por la unión de sus cuerpos a la altura de sus vientres, al tiempo que Elisa trataba de despegar un poco el cuerpo del de él quien estaba manteniendo una batalla campal con el cierre de su pantalón, sintiendo como Elisa bañaba con su savia el ante brazo del francés, al fin logro liberarse y llevo una de sus manos a la cadera femenina mientras que con la otra guiaba a su masculinidad para por fin saciar las ganas de atravesar las entrañas de la joven, quien compartió el jadeo al momento de sentirlo dentro, él lo retiro una vez mas, arrancándole a ella una protesta de reclamo, el cual dio paso al temblor que le sacudió completamente el cuerpo, al sentir como el punto mas sensible del joven resbalaba mientras este lo frotaba contra labios que palpitaban enloquecidos, ella con un nuevo jalón de los cabellos en la nuca del joven le indicaba que lo quería dentro y que dejara de torturarla, ante la reacción de ella Jules llevo una de sus manos y la anclo en el cuello de ella, dejándola inmóvil nuevamente contra el marco, suavizo el toque, arrastrando bajando lentamente hasta posarla en uno de los senos brindándole un agarre torturador por encima de la tela, al tiempo que entraba una vez mas en ella, desbocando esta vez las ganas, abriendo las compuertas del deseo y la locura, desenfrenando su cuerpo, moviéndolo intensa y contundentemente, dándose la experiencia mas completa que puedan experimentar, para regresar a la realidad, con la respiración y los latidos a punto de explotar, ella acomodaba los cabellos de él con manos temblorosas y él acariciaba la cara de ella con toques tiernos e igualmente trémulas, mientras sus pupilas bailaban admirando el rostros de la joven.

- Necesitaba verte… no podía esperar mas... – Él la detuvo dándole un suave besos en los labios los cuales aun temblaban y se encontraba rojos e hinchados.

- No debes arriesgarte de esta manera. – Susurro anclado en los ojos de ella.

- Es que… Jules cada vez se complica mas… pensaba venir mañana, pero tengo otro compromiso… con… - Bajo la cara y él llevo dos de sus dedos al mentón de la joven para subirla y que lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Con Frank?… ¿Tienes un compromiso con él? - Pregunto con voz baja y ella solo asintió en silencio. – No importa… es tu deber…

- Pero… Pero. – Él trato de detenerla pero ella no lo dejo, por lo que siguió. – Jules… Jules déjame hablar por favor… es que eso no es todo… déjame que te diga ahora que tengo el valor. – Ella percibió como él trago en seco, mientras que con sus pulgares acariciaba las mejillas del francés. – Es que mi hermano viene… dentro de dos días y estoy sumamente feliz por eso, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste porque no podre visitarte, él se quedara en mi casa… no… - En ese momento Jules la detuvo.

- No importa… esta bien… Elisa esta bien, te entiendo… ahora mismo no asimilo la falta que me harás porque siento como me envuelves. – Haciendo un lento movimiento arrancándole un jadeo a la joven. – Aun estoy dentro de ti y es lo mas divino que he experimentado en mi vida… pero se que cuando salga. - Dando toque de labios en los de la joven. – Me voy a enloquecer, porque me voy a quedar en tus ganas… no me basta solo pensar en ti… - Acariciándole el cuello. – Elisa… si es que entre mas me das, mas te deseo… mas quiero… solo quiero tenerte reclamándome que te haga llegar al punto mas alto y que me hagas renacer… si por mi fuera te raptaba ahora mismo y no te dejara libre nunca… nunca… pero se que es imposible porque tienes tu vida y tienes a tu espo… - En ese momento Elisa lo silencio llevando su mano a la boca del francés, deleitándose con la sensación de los labios hinchando y suaves, mientras se perdía en el verde gris y quedando atada en esa mirada que simplemente la fundía.

- No… esto no es definitivo, buscare la manera de poder venir… tratare de venir al menos una o dos veces en lo que resta de mes… así tenga que darle láudano a mi hermano para dormirlo. – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa al final, a la que él correspondió de la misma manera.

- Entonces debes tener cuidado y no excedas la dosis. – Dijo sonriente mientras acomodaba los cabellos de la joven.

- Es peligroso ¿Verdad? Creo que mejor busco otro somnífero… tal vez un buen golpe lo deje inconsciente por algunas horas. – Recorriendo con su dedo índice el tabique de Jules.

- Gracias a Dios soy tu amante y no tu hermano. – Dijo bajándola lentamente. – No…no podría ser tu hermano. – Admirándola mientras ella se alisaba la falda y él cerraba el cierre de su pantalón.

- Te prefiero como amante… para dormirte es mucho más fácil… - Levantando la mirada.

- ¿Mas fácil? – Pregunto levantando la ceja izquierda.

- Claro… un buen maratón de sexo y caes rendido… - Él soltó una carcajada. – Es más fácil para mí… participar. – Aclaro ella.

- Solo lo hago por dejarte descansar… no porque me canse o me duermas con eso… podría hacerlo desde que el crepúsculo se instale hasta el que sol nos sorprenda… te lo he dicho, entre mas me das, mas quiero. – Elisa trago en seco ante las palabras del joven, quien se acercaba peligrosamente a ella una vez más.

- Esta bien tu ganas… mejor me voy… es tarde. – Acoto sosteniendo en el aire las manos de Jules quien la iba a amarrar de nuevo en un abrazo y ella sabia que si lo hacia caería rendida una vez mas y no valdría toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a que le hiciera el amor por segunda vez en menos de cuarenta minutos. Él le mostro una sonrisa sesgada y mientras la joven le aprisionaba las muñecas, se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Esta bien es mejor que lo hagas ya… listo ya vete… porque un segundo mas y tendrás problemas. – En ese momento Elisa retrocedió dos pasos quedando con estos a mitad del corredor, para luego darse media vuelta y encaminarse llamo al ascensor, mientras Jules la observaba. – Si el golpe no funciona, avísame y te encuentro el Láudano. – Ella se volvió y él le mostro su mejor sonrisa a la cual ella respondió lanzándole un beso al aire, seguidamente llego el ascensor, para suerte de ellos como siempre, sin ningún otro ocupante.

El trayecto hasta la casa lo hizo lo mas rápido posible, apenas saludo con la mirada baja a Paul quien la esperaba en la entrada, mientras mantenía el bolso en su mano entro a la casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras, entro a su habitación lanzo la cartera a la cama y corrió hasta el baño, abrió el grifo para que la tina se llenara mientras se quitaba la ropa y se deshacía de las prendas, estando sin ninguna prenda se introdujo en la tina, tomando de la mesa de al lado esencia de jazmines y con la esponja frotaba suavemente sus piernas, mientras revivía cada, beso, caricia y palabra de Jules, al tiempo que suspiros y sonrisas florecían en ella, en ese momento recordó su ropa interior y salió de la tina sin colocarse nada se dirigió a la habitación y busco en su bolso la prenda intima, la cual llevo con ella hasta el baño y la lanzo en el cesto de ropa sucia, regreso a su baño el cual termino rápidamente, se coloco una bata de baño blanca, tomó un cepillo y en el mismo baño empezó a desenredarse los cabellos, salió y se encamino al armario en busca de que colocarse, abrió las puertas de este abría espacio con su manos en busca de algo, sencillo y rápido de colocarse, en ese momento el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo tomar cualquier prenda al azar la cual lanzo a la cama y siguió buscando.

- ¿Amor? – Pregunto Frank entrando a la habitación.

- Aquí estoy Frank. – Cerrando una de las puertas del armario para que pudiera apreciarla.

- Recién bañada…. – Acercándose hasta ella, abrazándola por detrás y dejándole un beso en el cuello. – Hueles divino amor. – Acomodando los cabellos húmedos de la joven a un lado para depositarle otro beso.

- Si decidí darme un baño y pero me he tomado mas tiempo del normal buscando que usare mañana para el almuerzo… ¿Qué te parece este? – Mostrándole un vestido corte recto en color celeste.

- Ese esta perfecto. – Dándole un beso en la mejilla y encaminándose al tiempo que se quitaba el saco y se aflojaba la corbata.

- Pero en que color… - Tomando tres colores en el mismo modelo. – Blanco, Beige o celeste. – Le pregunto volviéndose con una amplia sonrisa, la cual le ilumino el mundo a Frank lo que el no sabia era que en esta solo escondía los nervios.

- Beige. – Dijo Frank sentándose en la cama y quitándose los zapatos.

- Entonces Beige. – Se volvió y lo coloco a un lado en el armario, para usarlo al día siguiente en el almuerzo que tenía pendiente con Frank, se encamino a la cama, tomó la ropa que ya había sacado y entro al baño para cambiarse.

* * *

**_Lo soñé impetuoso, formidable y ardiente;_  
_hablaba el impreciso lenguaje del torrente;_  
_era un mar desbordado de locura y de fuego,_  
_rodando por la vida como un eterno riego._**

_**Luego soñélo triste, como un gran sol poniente**_  
_**que dobla ante la noche la cabeza de fuego;**_  
_**después rió, y en su boca tan tierna como un ruego,**_  
_**soñaba sus cristales el alma de la fuente.**_

_**Y hoy sueño que es vibrante y suave y riente y triste,**_  
_**que todas las tinieblas y todo el iris viste,**_  
_**que, frágil como un ídolo y eterno como Dios,**_

_**sobre la vida toda su majestad levanta:**_  
_**y el beso cae ardiendo a perfumar su planta**_  
_**en una flor de fuego deshojada por dos...**_

_**Amor, Delmira Agustini.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	94. Capitulo 32 parte 2

**Holaaaaa! aquí con la segunda parte del capitulo 32... espero la disfruten.**

**Galaxy: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pues si la situación de Terry es bastante dificil y tanto él como Candy tienen secretos que deberian contarse... pero siempre el miedo es mas fuerte Terry cada vez son mas las cosas que lo acercan a que recupere su pasado, Eliza y Jules se aman solo existe un pequeño problema y es el estado civil de la pelirroja, definitivamente uno no elije de quien enamorarse. **

**Saludos!  
**

**Capitulo 32**

**Parte 2**

El joven daba vueltas en la sala de su departamento, a segundos posaba su mirada en la puerta, a la espera que ella llegase y no ocurría nada, parecía ser que le había olvidado que debían dejar todo listo para su viaje a Chicago mañana, aun faltaban unas cosas y… no debía dejarse de rodeos, la verdad era que él se sentía nervioso, el paso que iba a dar era muy importante y aunque estaba seguro de este, no podía evitar sentir esos nervios que lo destrozaban, sabia que contaba con el apoyo de muchos… Candy, Archie, seguramente también su tío y George quien también formaba parte de la familia, bueno después de tantos años junto a los Andley ya lo percibía así… pero también era consciente que su familia se le vendría encima, ya su madre se lo había dejado muy claro… y Elisa seguramente no reaccionaria de manera contraria a esta – Dejo libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se froto las sienes con los pulgares; en ese momento el sonido que hacia la llave al girar dentro de la cerradura atrajo su atención.

- Por fin llegas Vanessa, te estaba esperando desde hace… - Se detuvo al ver el semblante de la chica, camino hasta ella y busco su mirada. - ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto preocupado.

- Mi abuela… una prima me llamo para informarme que esta muy enferma, la llevaron hasta el hospital y la dejaron internada – Respondió dejando libre las lagrimas que la ahogaban – Debo estar con ella en estos momentos Neil – Agrego en un sollozo.

- Mi amor… - Dijo el chico abrazándola con fuerza – Mi amor no te preocupes, todo estará bien Vanessa… intenta calmarte – Le indico haciendo mas fuerte el abrazo al sentir que el cuerpo de la chica temblaba a causa del llanto, se separo un poco y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos – Vanessa escúchame mi vida… todo estará bien, vamos a ir juntos hasta tu casa y veras a tu abuela – Menciono mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

- Neil… pero no puedes… tú debes viajar hasta Chicago tu familia te espera amor… no es justo que los dejes así – Esbozo mirándolo.

- Los puedo llamar y explicarles la situación, ahora tú me necesitas y no pienso dejarte sola… - Ella lo interrumpió colocando sus manos en la cintura del chico.

- No hay nada que desee en estos momentos que vengas conmigo amor, pero… tú estabas tan ilusionado con ver a tu hermana, hace tanto que no la vez y ella también esta esperándote… te juro que me encantaría tenerte a mi lado, pero me sentiré mucho mejor si viajas hasta Chicago, yo estaré bien… mi familia estará toda en Isla de Mujeres y nos apoyaremos si llega a suceder… - Ella se detuvo sintiendo que nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Vanessa mi familia no se derrumbara porque deje de pasar unas navidades lejos de ellos… podemos hacer algo, yo te acompaño y regreso para pasar junto a ellos el fin de año, así conozco a tu familia ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No sé cuanto tiempo tenga que quedarme en México amor… además el viaje dura varios días, dudo que logres volver para las fiestas de fin de año, lamento tanto todo esto – Menciono dejando libre un sollozo y bajando la mirada. – Se suponía que iríamos a conocer a tu familia… - Agrego.

- Por favor Vanessa… amor no llores, son cosas que pasan… hagamos una cosa, permíteme acompañarte hasta la frontera y asegurarme que estarás bien, yo tomare un tren y regresare hasta Chicago, ya se dará otra ocasión para que conozcas a mi familia y un mejor momento para que yo pueda conocer a tus padres – Indico acariciando las mejillas de la chica. – Y no lamentes nada que esto no es tu culpa, cálmate por favor, ya veras que todo estará bien – Le dijo para tranquilizarla.

- Esta bien… debo ir hasta la estación para buscar un boleto… ojala logremos encontrar – Esbozo respirando para contener las lagrimas.

Él le dio un suave beso en los labios, camino para tomar su saco y la acompaño hasta la estación de trenes, pasaron tres horas luchando por conseguir un par de boletos pero todos estaban agotados por la temporada, algunas personas le sugirieron viajar haciendo escalas y otros por barco… pero este tardaría mucho más. Al fin el chico logro encontrar para dentro de dos días, lo malo es que solo era un boleto, al ver la desolación en Vanessa opto por dejar que ella ocupase ese asiento y así poder llegar con la mayor prontitud hasta México, el mismo era de primera clase y él lo agradeció pues así ella podría descansar durante el viaje, lo tomó y regreso con ella hasta el departamento de la chica, la ayudo a preparar su equipaje; cambiaron algunas cosas pues ya no era el mismo destino, después de eso salieron hasta el departamento del chico por petición de él quien deseaba tenerla cerca y asegurarse que estuviese bien, al menos hasta que estuviesen juntos, que ella sintiese apoyo en él.

Dos días después ambos se encontraban en la estación de trenes, ella para salir rumbo a México y él hacia Chicago, intercambiaron teléfonos y él no dejo de abrazarla hasta que el tren que ella tomaría anuncio su salida, la acompaño hasta este y la lleno de besos rogándole que ante cualquier eventualidad no dudase en llamarlo, que él iría de inmediato a su encuentro. Ella se lo agradeció sinceramente y se abrazo con fuerza a él, lo beso y le aseguro que estaría bien y que intentase compartir con su familia, ambos se besaron por última vez y se separaron a la tercera llamada para abordar. Neil se quedo parado en los andenes observando como el tren se alejaba.

El despacho se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea y llenaban de calidez del lugar y mas cerca la luz del escritorio que él mantenía encendida mientras estudiaba unos documentos que debía entregar antes de tomar sus vacaciones por las fechas de navidad y año nuevo; la junta deseaba dejar todo listo para dentro de dos días cuando se llevaría a cabo la ultima asamblea del año, mostrar los balances y logros adquiridos durante este – Su atención fue captada por un suave toque en la puerta, levanto la mirada desconcertado pues no espera que alguien estuviese despierto a esa hora.

- Adelante – Ordeno fijando su mirada en la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto una voz de mujer que hizo que su corazón diese un brinco. Ella se asomaba tímidamente mostrando solo su rostro.

- Por supuesto amor – Dijo dejando a un lado el informe.

Ella entro mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras caminaba muy despacio hasta él, llevaba puesto un hermoso abrigo rosa palo, con delicados encajes y botones en color fucsia que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, el cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros y espalda; lucia tan hermosa que él tuvo que tragar para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- ¿Aun trabajas en ese informe? – Inquirió llegando hasta él mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… ya lo tengo casi listo, solo faltan unos detalles y termino – Dijo recorriendo con su mirada la silueta de ella que se mostraba esplendida.

Fransheska se coloco frente a él apoyándose en el escritorio y poso su mirada en el documento, sobre este, después se volvió para mirar a su novio con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de él y la acaricio con suavidad, ante lo cual el joven cerró los ojos.

- No sabia que usabas anteojos… - Menciono y él abrió los ojos mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Solo cuando trabajo hasta tarde, para no cansar la vista… no me hacen falta, pero debo confesar que me ayudan mucho – Acoto tomando una mano de ella para besarla.

- Te quedan muy bien – Señalo con una sonrisa y llevo su mano para tomarlos con mucho cuidado, le dedico una mirada traviesa y se los coloco ella - ¿Qué tal luzco? – Pregunto levantando la barbilla y enarcando una ceja.

- Hermosa – Respondió él mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Seguro no me quedan tan bien como a ti – Dijo quitándoselos y devolviéndoselos – Vine… para saber si puedo ayudarte en algo, no es justo que aun estés trabajando… ¿Tus socios no descansan? – Indicó colocando los ojos en blanco.

El rubio respondió de la misma manera y dejo ver una sonrisa, tomó la mano de ella que tenia entrelazada y le dio un suave beso, ella le regalo una que llegaba a su mirada y con un gesto le pidió permiso para mirar el documento.

- Aquí deben haber más de doscientas páginas… y todas son de números, bueno aunque mi fuerte sean las novelas de amor, creo que puedo serle de utilidad señor Andley – Menciono en tono casual mientras observaba las cuentas reflejadas en el balance.

- Eso seria perfecto… lo único contradictorio de todo esto es que mientras usted se concentra señorita Di Carlo en esos números, yo no podre hacerlo en nada mas que no sea su presencia – Señalo con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada.

- Es un caso complicado entonces… tal vez deberíamos buscar una solución, ya sé… puedo volver a mi habitación mientras lo dejo trabajar señor, pero antes de eso… - Se detuvo colocando el informe sobre el escritorio y mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Me podría dar un beso y así no siento que las horas se harán interminables hasta que vuelva a verlo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Él llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella cerrándola mientras sus ojos se fundían en el gris que lucía brillante, la luz dorada que se desprendía de la chimenea sacaba hermosos destellos a sus ojos, creando sombras en su cabello, la sintió temblar cuando sus dedos rozaron los botones de su abrigo y su mirada se lleno de una luz distinta y maravillosa.

- Ven aquí – Le susurro con la voz ronca por las emociones que danzaban en su pecho.

Su voz pareció hechizarla, sentía que su cuerpo se cubría de un calor que a cada minuto aumentaba, sus ojos eran tan hermosos bajo las luces de la chimenea y su cabello, sedoso y dorado, él le tomó una mano y la entrelazo a la suya, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, se suponía que él debía colocarse de pie… o tal vez solo buscaba un beso tierno y breve, pero su mirada no decía eso, por el contrario era intensa y hacia que el calor se hiciese mas agudo en ella, de repente su respiración se hizo mas pesada, cerró los ojos y los abrió de inmediato al sentir que él la tomaba entres sus brazos y la colocaba sobre sus rodillas, su cuerpo se tenso sin poder evitarlo y sus ojos buscaron los de Albert quien la miraba con una intensidad que le impidió coordinar una idea… al menos una, todo a su alrededor pareció hacerse mas denso y cálido, como un sueño.

- Relájate… todo esta bien – Le susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio e intento hacer lo que él le pedía, aunque le parecía imposible… podía sentir la respiración de Albert tan cerca de ella, su aliento quemarle los labios y su mirada recorriendo su rostro, tal vez estudiando sus reacciones; dejo libre un suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando. Él le acariciaba la espalda con una ternura infinita mientras creaba un camino desde su mejilla hasta sus labios, pero no los tomó en ese instante solo llego hasta la comisura y bajo hasta su mentón y de allí siguió hasta el otro extremo, sintiéndola temblar ante la caricia, la vio cerrar los ojos y rendirse a eso que él le provocaba. Busco los labios de la joven y se fundió en un beso con ella, lento, suave, profundo; ahogando gemidos y jadeos en sus bocas, sintiéndose estremecer a cada roces de sus lenguas, a cada caricia.

- Albert… - Susurro ella cuando se separaron y pudo encontrar su voz, todas las sensaciones que él le brindaba eran tan exquisitas, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su aliento, su mirada… se sentía en un estado… no sabia, no lograba explicarse todas estas emociones que llevaba dentro en este momento y la hacían volar.

- Eres tan hermosa Fran… - Pronuncio solo para ella, acariciando su cuello con una mano y con la otra la cintura de la chica.

Su boca se centro en su cuello, bajo deslizando sus labios a lo largo de este mientras se dejaba embriagar por ese aroma a flores que se había convertido en su olor favorito; el abrigo le corto el camino despojándolo de esta manera del placer de besar sus hombros, le encanta el sabor y la delicadeza de la piel de su novia, su prometida… suya, complemente suya, si eso era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo… que ella fuese completamente suya, sin molestos y pesados abrigos de por medio, poder besar, acariciar y saborear cada espacio de su cuerpo. Su mano se deslizo con posesión hasta su cintura cerrando la poca distancia que existía entre ambos, ante lo cual ella se estremeció y de inmediato su cuerpo se tenso y abrió los ojos. Albert relajo el agarre de su cintura viajo hasta sus labios, adueñándose de ellos haciéndolos suyos, llenando su boca e invitándola al tiempo a seguirlo, sus caricias se hicieron más lentas y sutiles, llevo sus manos hasta las hebras castañas enredando sus dedos en ella. Fransheska se estremeció ante el toque y dejo libre un jadeo, se aferro a la espalda del rubio recibiendo este beso que era tierno y apasionado, embriagador, dulce y cálido como la miel y poco a poco sentía que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

- Déjame acariciarte Fransheska… déjame sentir tu piel amor – Le rogo en un susurro mirándola a los ojos que brillaban, eran como los mas hermosos luceros que hubiese visto en su vida.

Ella no encontraba su voz… y si lo hubiese hecho no, no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos y expresar algo coherente, él la había llevado hasta un extremo en el cual los pensamientos no conseguían fluir, solo sentir… solo eso podía hacer y justo ahora no había otra cosa en el mundo que desease mas que eso, sentir las manos de Albert acariciándola, solo pensarlo la hizo estremecer, cerro los ojos un segundo dejando libre un suspiro y cuando los abrió se encontró con los de él que lucían como un cielo oscuro e intenso… como los cielos de Florencia cuando una tormenta se acercaba, una mezcla de miedo, deseo y expectativa se desato dentro de ella luchando por salir a flote… pero solo uno de ellos gano. La joven asintió en silencio mirándolo a los ojos mientras sus manos se perdían en la amplia espalda del rubio, se acerco a él y deposito un beso lento y cálido en sus labios. Albert respondió a este con una ternura infinita, mientras sus manos viajaron a los botones del abrió que la cubría, ella parecía deshacerse en sus brazos, tan suave, tan delicada y pequeña… y él la deseaba tanto.

- ¿Por qué te colocaste este abrigo tan pesado? – Pregunto entre besos luchando con los botones.

- Porque si no lo sabe… fuera de este… lugar, hace mucho frio – Esbozo entrecortadamente gracias a la distracción que su esfuerzo y lo divertido que resultaba verlo así, causo en ella.

Al fin él logro deshojar todos los botones y contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta que ella solo llevaba bajo este un delicado camisón de seda del mismo color del abrigo, con delicados encajes que enmarcaban sus pechos; estos captaron de inmediato su atención ante el ritmo irregular que poseían, lucían tan hermosos bajo la luz dorada de las llamas que se desprendía de la chimenea, toda ella parecía irradiar luz. Fransheska le acaricio con suavidad el cabello y busco sus labios, sus besos eran apenas roces, pero lo estaban volviendo loco… sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la cintura de la chica y ahogo un gemido en la boca de ella cuando el beso se hizo mas profundo y la mano que viajaba por su cintura bajo a su cadera, sintiendo deslizarse la seda entre su mano y la piel de ella. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado, cada gemido, cada jadeo, cada temblor en ella le estaba robando la cordura… estaba su merced, no había voluntad en él cuando ella se entregaba de esta manera, nunca pensó de depender así de una mujer, no le importaba… esto era tan maravilloso, jamás se había sentido así. Ella comenzó a acariciar la nuca del joven con suavidad, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él, sintiendo la fuerza de su pecho rozando sus senos y el calor en su cuerpo se había extendido amenazando con hacerla estallar, las caricias de Albert eran como flamas recorriéndola… este placer era sublime; las manos de él se deslizaron hasta sus pantorrillas por encima de la seda, tomando sus piernas en un movimiento rápido y seguro para apoyarlas sobre el posa brazo del sillón, provocando así que un jadeo se escapara de sus labios, él dejo libre su boca y bajo hasta su cuello mientras sus manos subían lenta… muy lentamente por sus piernas, pero esta vez la seda… no se interponía y su mano viajaba libremente rozando su piel, mientras los labios de él se deleitaban con la dulce y nívea piel de su cuello.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Esbozo sin poder evitarlo cuando los labios de Albert llegaron hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, sus besos se hicieron mas intensos, cálidos y húmedos, podía sentir la respiración agitada del joven, un ligero temblor en su mano… ¿O era ella quien temblaba? La verdad no lo sabia… y tampoco le importaba. Sentía su cuerpo presa de un vértigo demasiado poderoso, su vientre convulsionaba ligeramente cada vez que Albert combinaba besos y caricias.

- Te amo tanto… tus labios me enloquecen, tus manos, tus ojos… tus ojos son mi luz Fransheska… te amo mi vida – Le susurro mientras besaba el pequeño lunar que ella tenia en el cuello – Amo todo en ti, todo – Agrego y sus dedos se deslizaban con suavidad por su pantorrilla, subiendo muy despacio, busco de nuevo los labios de la chica quien respiraba con dificultad y tenia los ojos cerrados, haciéndolo desearla aun mas.

Las manos de ella se hallaban una en su espalda y la otra en su pecho, sintiendo el latido desesperado de su corazón contra la palma, la respiración de él también era irregular y sus ojos mas oscuros y brillantes; ella bajo depositando un beso suave y largo en su cuello, solo actuaba por instinto, dejando que fuesen sus sentidos los que la guiasen y él parecía estar de acuerdo con ello pues dejo libre un gemido y después de eso la acerco un poco mas a su cuerpo, la chica podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas tensos y fuertes bajo ella, cálidos… tanto que hacían que el calor de su cuerpo no disminuyera un solo instante, recorrió con sus labios mandíbula de él hasta llegar a su oído, con sus dientes tomó el lóbulo de su oreja muy suavemente, él reacciono dejando escapar un gruñido ronco que pareció salir desde lo mas profundo de su pecho.

Ella busco los ojos del rubio y se quedo en ellos por segundos, mientras él seguía acariciando suavemente su nuca y ahora su cintura, llevo su mano por debajo del abrigo y deslizo sus dedos por la suavidad de la piel de su espalda haciéndola estremecer de nuevo, ante los avances de él el pesado abrigo se deslizo del hombro de la chica llevándose también el tirante del camisón dejando su piel desnuda para deleite del rubio. Ambos dejaron ver sonrisas hermosas que llegaban a sus miradas, miradas cómplices que expresaban aquello que las palabras no podían, la calidez que emanaba de sus cuerpos, el latir de sus corazones; todo esto los sumía en un placer maravilloso y sus bocas se buscaron de nuevo, no existían en ninguno de los dos la voluntad para detener esta avalancha de emociones, los sentidos estaban despiertos a cada roce, beso, jadeo o gemido; ellos sabían que debían parar, que no era prudente extender por mas tiempo este encuentro, sabían que no estaba bien… pero contrario a ello se sentía tan bien, como un sueño. El beso no disminuyo, las caricias no cesaban y mucho menos los deseos, a cada segundo este era mucho mas fuerte y exigente.

Un suave toque en la puerta los hizo separarse sobre saltados, con sus respiraciones agitadas y los sentidos aturdidos, sintiendo como si los hubiesen sacado de un placido sueño de golpe. Ella le dedico una mirada de pánico cuando un segundo llamado se escucho y él la aferro a su cuerpo unos segundos para infundirle confianza.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto con urgencia y miedo.

- ¿Quién podrá estar despierto a esta hora? – Fue su respuesta – Esperemos a ver si se marcha – Indicó mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió; pero un tercer toque derrumbo sus esperanzas.

- Me voy a esconder – Esbozo la chica colocándose de pie de un brinco.

- ¿A esconder? ¿Dónde Fran? – Inquirió el joven mirando a la chica y después a todos lados.

- No sé… pero debemos encontrar un lugar antes que se decida a pasar… - Señalo luchando contra los nervios - ¡Debajo del escritorio! – Exclamo en voz baja y procedió a meterse en el lugar.

- Esto es absurdo… no tienes porque esconderte… no sé a quien se le puede ocurrir andar por la casa a estas horas – Acoto con un tono entre molesto y desconcertado.

- ¿No tengo por que esconderme? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con media sonrisa. Él bajo la mirada consciente de la situación – Puede ser cualquiera… lo hice yo, ya siéntate y responde – Le ordeno jalando la tela de su pantalón.

El chico obedeció, se sentó pasando las manos por sus cabellos desordenados, se coloco los anteojos y tomando el documento en sus manos procedió a ordenar que pasasen, al tiempo que el corazón de ambos latía frenéticamente y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

- Hijo… disculpa que te interrumpa, no pensé que aun estarías trabajando – Menciono la tía abuela asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta.

- ¡Tía! ¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora? Debería estar descansado… - El no podía disimular su sorpresa por ver de quien se trataba.

Los ojos de Fransheska se abrieron ante la sorpresa y el temblor en su cuerpo se multiplico, esto era mucho peor que hubiese sido Candy, el mayordomo, el señor George… hasta el mismo Fabrizio – Respiro profundamente para no desmayarse y aferro sus manos a la tela de su abrigo.

- No podía dormir y baje para buscar un té… deben ser los medicamentos, pero tú no deberías esforzarte tanto, aun falta para las vacaciones y ese informe puede esperar, si no encarga a alguien para que le haga un resumen, William recuerda que tú eres el presidente del consorcio Andley, debes hacer valer tu posición de vez en cuando hijo – Dijo la mujer con autoridad.

- Lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima vez tía, de todas formas ya estaba por subir a descansar… un par de minutos organizo esto y continuo mañana – Menciono el rubio en tono casual.

- Bueno en ese caso me quedare hasta que termines… aun el té no me ha hecho efecto – Indicó la mujer mirando al chico.

- ¡No! – Exclamo sorprendiendo a la anciana y a la chica bajo el escritorio que se llevo una mano a los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza – No hace falta, por favor suba e intente descansar, usted aun no esta del todo recuperada, le prometo que subiré en un par de minutos – Agrego intentando resarcir lo anterior sin apartar la mirada de la mujer.

- Esta bien… en ese caso no te quito mas tiempo, hasta mañana – Dijo la matrona caminando hasta donde este se encontraba.

- Gracias tía – Expreso él colocándose de pie rápidamente para salir a su encuentro – Usted descanse lo mas que pueda y no se preocupe por nada – Le indicó mirándola a los ojos. Ella se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente estirándose para alcanzarlo, aunque era un mujer alta su sobrino lo era mucho mas. – Hasta mañana tía – La despidió el joven con una sonrisa.

Cuando Fransheska escucho la puerta cerrarse y sintió solo los pasos de Albert sobre la alfombra que los amortiguaba, dejo escapar todo el aire que tenía atrapado dentro del pecho, el miedo se esfumo en cuanto vio a Albert delante de ella extendiéndole la mano mientras le sonreía.

- Casi muero cuando escuche la voz de tu tía… Albert estuvo tan cerca – Esbozo en voz tan baja que él apenas logro distinguir la angustia en esta.

- Lo siento… fue mi culpa me deje llevar – Menciono él acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Te dejaste llevar? Debes estar bromeando… nos dejamos llevar, la verdad… no me arrepiento, pero… - Se detuvo mordiéndose el labio y esquivando la mirada de él.

- Fue maravilloso – Expreso el chico lo que ella pensaba.

- Lo fue – Dijo ella mostrando una hermosa sonrisa y llevando sus manos al cuello del rubio.

Albert bajo para darle un suave beso, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura, subiendo los costados despertando de nuevo ese calor en ambos; pero fue consciente de la situación tan comprometedora que hasta hacia minutos habían compartido… él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a Fransheska, pero el momento de tenerla entre sus brazos como ella se merecía y gritarle al mundo entero que era suya estaba cerca, llegaría… y entonces no se verían en la necesidad de ocultarlo o callarlo. – Pensaba separándose muy despacio de ella.

- Lo mejor será subir… - Al ver que ella parpadeo con rapidez se apresuro a aclarar – Mi tía tiene razón debo descansar, pero sobre todo tú debes descansar en tu habitación… sin ningún tipo de distracción y aunque me frustre hasta los huesos esa idea… es lo mejor – Indico mirándola.

- Gracias… por ser tan especial, por este amor que me das y todo… todo lo que me brindas, eres encantador Albert, te amo – Expreso con una hermosa sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecer amor, tú mereces eso y mucho mas… te prometo que nuestros besos de buenas noches duraran hasta el amanecer cuando estemos casados – Aseguro tomando su boca de nuevo para darle un beso profundo y lento, tan maravilloso que los hizo suspirar a ambos cuando se separaron.

Subieron coordinando para no toparse con nadie, primero ella y minutos después él. Esa noche fue un ir y venir de recuerdos acompañados de las hermosas sensaciones, llenando sus corazones y sus almas de este sentimiento que cada vez sentían más fuerte… y también más exigente.

La semana en la mansión Wells pasó rápidamente, era viernes y Elisa se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre pues iría a la estación a recibir a su hermano, la alegría que sentía era indescriptible ya que después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, la ultima vez hizo una visita inesperada ella se encontraba en Washington, por lo que se molesto con él por no haberle notificado, hubiese aplazado cualquier compromiso por el solo hecho de abrazar a su hermano cuando visito Chicago hace menos de un mes.

A pesar de que era un día laboral y el mismo lo tenían hasta el cuello Frank prefirió no ir, optó por ir a recibir a su cuñado junto a su esposa e hijo, por lo que el día anterior dejo al tanto de todo a Jules para que se encargara de todo y ante cualquier eventualidad no dudara en avisarle.

Ya en la estación Elisa se encontraba ansiosa por ver su hermano, los nervios hacían estragos en ella, y el retraso del tren no la ayudaban en nada, Frank la miraba y le decía:

- Amor no te preocupes, ya no debe tardar, ven dame a Frederick, te tiene que tener cansada. – al tiempo que le estiraba los brazos al pequeño, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

En ese momento anunciaron la llegada del tren proveniente de Charleston, la joven prácticamente corrió al andén. Casi no lo reconocía, Neil en esto últimos meses había cambiado mucho, se veía mucho mas hombre, mas alto y su contextura era mas fuerte, pero sobre todo el semblante se veía mucho mas tranquilo, feliz se podría decir. Él corrió y ella también la tomo por la cintura y la alzo ella rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos, mientras se admiraban como miradas brillantes.

- Neil, hermano que lindo estas, no sabes la alegría que me da verte.

Él dándole un beso en la mejilla y colocándola de pie en el suelo la tomó por una de las manos se alejo un poco le hizo que diera una vuelta.

- Hermanita, estas preciosa. – Se acerco de nuevo y la abrazo casi en el oído continuo. – Te veo más mucho feliz. – Se alejo de nuevo la miro a los ojos. - Mira nada mas como te brillan los ojos. - Elisa se sonrojo ante el cumplido hecho por su hermano.

- Tonterías Neil, estoy igual, el que si no esta igual eres tu, mírate nada mas, creo que te estas ejercitando. – Dijo la joven al tiempo que apretaba uno de los brazos del joven, en ese momento se acerco Frank con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues había observado la escena desde lejos.

- Buenos días cuñado, gracias al cielo has llegado, casi necesitábamos oxigeno para tu hermana. El joven sonrió se acerco a Frank y dándole un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda le dijo:

- Cuñado, los años no pasan por ti, estas igual como cuando te vi hace unos meses. - Frank con una sonrisa le contesto.

- Gracias a tu hermana cuñado, cada vez me hace sentir mas lleno de vida. - Neil dirigió la mirada al pequeño quien se encontraba alegre ante la reacción de sus padres, el joven le estiro los brazos y el niño ni corto ni perezoso se lanzo a brazos de su tío.

- Frederick, que grande estas… mírate nada mas ya eres todo un galán igual a tu tío. – Los presentes no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario de Neil.

- Si cuñado ahora que lo veo contigo en brazos parece mas hijo tuyo que mío, deberías de animarte y hacer abuela por segunda vez a Sarah.

- No amor eso seria un golpe bajo para mi madre, hacerla abuela por segunda vez, te imaginas, eso atentaría contra su presión. – Expreso Elisa tomando el brazo que su esposo le ofrecía, mientras que él con la otra mano hacia señas a dos de los hombres que lo acompañaron para que tomaran el equipaje de Neil y lo llevaran al auto. - Neil se vio sorprendido por uno que otro Flash. Ante la reacción de su hermano Elisa expuso.

- No te preocupes hermano es normal cuando salimos la familia junta, mañana podrás ver en sociales tu llegada. – La joven subía al auto detrás su esposo y luego Neil.

- ¿Y para que tantos guardaespaldas cuñado? – Pregunto Neil refiriéndose a los tres autos que acompañaban a la familia Wells.

- Sabes como esta la situación en el país, no quiero arriesgar a mi familia a un secuestro, es lamentable pero cierto.

- Hermanito ya le he dicho que exagera. – Acoto Elisa con una sonrisa.

- Si cuñado creo que exageras esta bien uno o dos guardaespaldas pero ocho. – Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No los utilizo todo el tiempo solo por hoy o cuando el caso lo amerita, la estación de trenes no es para nada segura.

- En eso si tienes toda la razón. – Dijo el joven al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su hermana.

El trayecto hasta la mansión Wells transcurrió entre anécdotas por parte de Neil y de Elisa quien estaba sumamente feliz por la llegada de su hermano que no desperdiciaba tiempo en hacerle una que otra maldad a Frederick que para sorpresa de él no se quejaba por el contrario se carcajeaba ante cada ocurrencia de su tío para molestarlo.

Al llegar a la casa fueron recibidos por sus padres, Sarah no pudo evitar dar unos pasos apresurados para abrazar a su hijo, aun tenía las esperanzas de convencerlo para que se quedara en su casa y hacerlo entrar en razón, utilizando otros métodos más sutiles no permitiría que su hijo lanzara su futuro por la borda.

- Hijo mírate nada más que guapo estas. – Le digo con una brillante sonrisa. Él correspondió renuentemente al abrazo de su madre.

- Gracias madre. – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque aun el resentimiento para con ella permanecía vivo no podía evitar emocionarse verla nuevamente. Soltándose del abrazo se dirigió hacia su padre quien también le correspondió de la misma manera.

- ¿Hijo piensas crecer mas? solo un poco mas de dos semanas sin verte y te noto mas alto. – Acoto entre risas.

- La verdad padre no creo que este mas alto por el contrario, usted esta mucho mas bajo. – Termino por decir el chico de la misma manera.

- Bueno eso si es verdad uno con la edad se pierde estatura y cabello.- Acoto Frank y todos los presentes rieron.  
En el interior de la mansión Neil aun no se acostumbraba a tanto lujo, cada vez que entraba a la casa de Elisa se sorprendía como el primer día. El tiempo transcurrió amenamente entre anécdotas de Neil en Charleston y poniéndolo al corriente de todo lo sucedido en Chicago, chistes, galantería por parte de Frank a Elisa, miradas entre Elisa y Neil acompañadas de sonrisas, tomadas de manos entre los hermanos y comentarios mordaces entre ellos, para con algunos conocidos de la alta sociedad sin este pequeño ingrediente entre ellos, sencillamente no serian Leagan, perderían su esencia que si bien se había redimido para algunos conocidos, el resto no quedaba excepto de sus sarcasmos.

Después del almuerzo los padres decidieron marcharse pues bien sabían que el viaje siempre es agotador y Neil necesitaba descansar, por lo que después de la despedida Neil subió a la habitación que había sido dispuesta para él, tomo un baño para dormir un par de horas, mientras que Elisa y Frank dispusieron a hacer lo mismo y acompañar a Frederick a tomar su siesta que esta vez seria en medio de sus padres.

Después de cuatro horas de descanso Elisa por un momento pensó que era una visión hermosa la que se había encontrado al abrir lo ojos, pues Frank estaba aun dormido de medio lado abrazando al pequeño y este a su padre recibiendo todo el calor de su pecho, si bien Frank parecía el abuelo de Frederick no era mas que su padre y el amor que este le profesaba era inigualable por un momento su visión se vio opacada al imaginarse a Jules ahí en ves de Frank su conciencia la alentaba, pero inmediatamente sacudiendo la cabeza ahora la castigaba… La conciencia era lo más traicionero que puede tener un ser humano… Pensaba la chica mientras salía de la cama cuidadosamente hacia el baño, se metió en la tina trato de relajarse, era imposible no pensar en Jules solo tenia tres días sin verlo pero para ella era una eternidad, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, solo podía vivir de recuerdos estas semanas, pues le seria imposible ir a verlo, con los ojos cerrados y descansando la cabeza al borde la tina mientras pensaba, sonrisas se dibujaban en su rostro, sintió como unas manos acariciaron sus hombros y bajaron hasta posarse en sus pechos, ella solo dejo escapar un gemido de placer, pues estaba tan concentrada en Jules que pensó que era él, los besos en hombro y cuello no se hicieron esperar por lo que ella aun con los ojos cerrados y hundida en sus pensamiento hacia que el cuerpo se le estremeciera y los gemidos salieran por si solo, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y de que él que la acariciaba y la besaba no era otro que Frank que se encontraba extasiado, excitado, extrañado pero al mismo tiempo emocionado, pues era primera vez que su esposa respondía de esa manera ante sus caricias, se alejo bruscamente, incorporándose para quedar sentada en la tina, derramando con esto agua fuera.

- Frank ¿Qué haces? – Dijo ella llevando en un acto reflejo los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos para cubrirse.

- Nada amor solo dándote un poco de placer.- Respondió ante la reacción de la joven que segundos antes disfrutaba de la caricia. Al ver el semblante de Frank y como este respondió ella se apresuro para salvar la situación y dejo caer sus brazos.

- Si amor lo sé pero, recuerda que el niño esta en la habitación y si se despierta entrara ¿Si me entiendes?- Dijo la joven suavizando la voz y llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla del hombre, quien comprendió lo que su mujer trato de decirle.

- Tienes razón amor.- No había terminado de decir cuando escucho un llanto que lo llamaba desde la cama.

- Papá….papá…teno miedo…papá. - Pues el pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a despertar solo en la habitación de sus padres.

- ¿Ves? – Dijo Alzando los hombros. Frank solo sonrió y salió casi corriendo a atender al pequeño y Elisa aprovecho para prepararse lo más rápido posible.

Cuando la familia bajo ya Neil se encontraba sentado en uno de los salones leyendo una revista de finanzas.

- Con tu permiso cuñado pero no estas aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, estas de descanso y las fiestas decembrina lo último que harás será estar al tanto de finanzas. – Dijo Frank quitándole la revista.

A Neil no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo que Frank le decía y dejar de lado el trabajo. Por su parte Elisa admiraba la escena divertida. Neil no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en su hermana quien se veía sumamente distinta estaba realmente feliz, ese brillo permanente en su mirada nunca ante se lo había visto, se veía mucho mas joven que la ultima ves, pues vestía ropa de una mujer de cuarenta años y no solo el vestuario había cambiando también el semblante, para él el causante de la vejez prematura de su hermana era Frank que le robaba los años, pero ahora parecía de nuevo como si tuviera diecinueve, como en sus mejores tiempo mas bien diría que mejor porque con veintiún años se le veía mas llena de vida.

Pasaron al comedor pues Esther anunciaba la cena, la cual transcurrió como el almuerzo pero esta vez un poco mas relajado ya que si bien Elisa no amaba a Frank él se había comportado con ella como un verdadero caballero y eso hacia que se ganara la admiración, respeto y cariño de Neil, admiraba como él se desvivía por atenderla cada cinco minutos le tomaba de la mano y le daba besos, como ella pendiente de la comida de Frederick y por un momento sintió una opresión en el corazón, extrañaba a Vanessa, de eso no tenia dudas, aun no lograba convencerla de que viniera con el a Chicago.

Al terminar la cena duraron otro rato conversando hasta que se despidieron pues ya era tarde y Frank tenia que madrugar para ir al trabajo y dejar las cosas en orden, adelantar el mayor trabajo posible puesto que ya tenía las fiestas decembrinas encima y dos días sin que la empresa funcione es una perdida incalculable.

Elisa Termino de cepillarse los cabellos mientras admiraba su reflejo en el espejo y sonreía para si misma, la cual se había instalado en su rostro desde que sus ojos se toparon con los de su hermano bajando del tren, se dio media vuelta en el banco y observo a Frank leyendo recostado despreocupadamente en la cabecera de la inmensa cama matrimonial.

- Amor voy un rato a la habitación de Neil, me gustaría hablar un poco con él.

- No tienes porque pedirme permiso, ve mi vida se que tienen que hablar cosas de hermanos. – Dijo levantando la vista del libro. Ella se puso de pie y se acerco hasta Frank y le dio un tierno beso en los labios pues bien sabía que estaba cansado y no insistiría en que ella le cumpliera esta noche, se encamino y ya con la mano en la perilla Frank continuo - Dejare encendía esta lámpara para que no tropieces cuando entres, así que puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras con Neil, yo la verdad estoy exhausto. – Acoto cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesa de noche para acomodarse las sabanas y acostarse. Ella solo sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo que no era otro que tratara de finanzas. Cerro el libro y lo escondió rápidamente debajo de la almohada y tomo otro, una novela épica clásica, pues conocía muy bien la manera de Elisa de llamar a la puerta primero un golpe y después dos seguidos.

- Puedes pasar Elisa.

- ¿Como supiste que era yo? – Pregunto la joven al tiempo que entraba.

- Porque no has cambiado la manera de llamar a la puerta, desde pequeña lo has hecho igual y aunque tengamos tres años sin vivir juntos será imposible olvidarlo. – Al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama sentándose y colocando una almohadas en su espalda para mas comodidad. Elisa se acerco hasta él sonriendo y le pregunto.

- ¿Puedo? - Señalando el borde de la cama para sentarse.

- Claro hermanita. - Ella tomo asiento y él la abrazo acercándola al pecho, mientras ella se acomodo completamente en la cama de su hermano y dejándose abrazar por él coloco su mejilla en el pecho caliente del joven y lo rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, se sentía tan pequeña, tan indefensa pero también se sentía tan segura, el tiempo retrocedió muchos años atrás como cuando ella se iba a la cama de él porque tenia miedo en las noches de tormenta. Después de unos minutos de silencio ella pregunto.

- ¿Como estas?

- Bien… hermanita. – Contesto tranquilamente, acariciándole los cabellos.

- Bien, yo creo que eso no es suficiente… creo que estas mucho mejor Neil… - Pensado como abordar a su hermano en cuanto a lo que pensaba, por lo que dejo libre un suspiro y continuo. – ¿Tienes a alguien verdad?... y no me digas que no porque te he estado estudiando desde que bajaste de ese tren… así que quiero saber todo… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Estas enamorado? Lo más importante ella te quiere. ¿Cómo es físicamente? Ojala y no sea rubia… - Expuso dejando libre media carcajada a la cual el acompaño. - ¿A que familia pertenece?

- Elisa… Elisa solo puedo responderte una a la vez y se me olvidaran cuales son las preguntas si no tomas pausa. – Dijo acariciándole los cabellos.

- Esta bien la primera y mas importante ¿Cómo se llama? - Levantando la vista y anclándola en los ojos de su hermano.

- Vanessa… Almeida… ese es su apellido de soltera, pero es Vanessa Scott….

- Neil… Neil ¿Estas saliendo con una mujer casada? – Le pregunto incorporándose con el semblante alterado ante lo que su hermano le había dejado entrever. - Seguro es mayor que tu… cuantos años… ahí Neil no me digas que ahora te gustan las viejas… será que nos toca compartir el mismo futuro… cuidar de viejos. – Neil soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de su hermana.

- A ver Elisa Leagan, tú no cambias ¿Verdad? – Ella solo respondió colocando los ojos en blanco. – No es casada, es viuda. – La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. – Es… Es joven tiene mi edad… su esposo era militar y murió en la guerra, es Mexicana.

- ¿Mexicana? – Dijo casi apunto de grito, llevándose las manos a la boca para no despertar a Frank ni a Frederick. – Estas loco Neil… Sarah se va a morir… te va a matar, puede que papá lo llegue a asimilar algún día pero Sarah nunca, Mexicana…

- ¿Y tu? – Deteniéndola, le pregunto a quemarropa, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? – Pregunto ella señalándose al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas sobre la cama y dejaba libre un suspiro, mientras él la miraba preocupado al tiempo que por la cabeza de ella, pasaron todos lo momentos vividos al lado de Jules rápidos sin ningún orden. - ¿La quieres? – Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño a manera de comprensión.

- La amo Elisa. – Dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Y ella? – Pregunto dejándose caer sentada sobre sus piernas y su mirada no desamparaba la de Neil.

- Estoy seguro que me ama y podría jurar que tal vez más que yo. – Dijo claramente. – Elisa se que no lo entiendes pero…

- Neil… Neil ya es suficiente, no necesito mas… si ella te quiere y tú a ella… aunque me desconozca, porque por Dios es Mexicana… y eso va contra todo lo que teníamos como visión de futuro para nosotros… para mi es suficiente… la acepto… solo me toca conocerla y esperar llevarme bien con ella, pondré todo de mi parte… - En ese momento Neil dejo libre una sonrisa y la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Al menos dime que es hija de un dueño de alguna gran empresa, que se yo de una cadena hotelera… de restaurantes… de bancos y la conociste en alguna reunión de negocios.

- Lamento desilusionarte hermanita… es… es ella es mi asistente.

- ¿Tu asistente? ¿Me estas diciendo que te has enredado con tu asistente? – Se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrírsela. – Esto si que…. Por Dios me imagino que Sarah no sabe quien es. – Él negó en silencio. – Bueno, mañana nos toca madrugar.

- Bueno no tiene la certeza, pero algo sospecha… ahora ¿Para que quieres que madruguemos? – Pregunto desconcertado.  
- Pues Neil uno mas uno son dos… tenemos que organizar todos los servicios fúnebres… porque a partir de mañana seré lo que tanto odio… seré huérfana. – Dijo soltando una carcajada, a la que Neil acompaño, con lágrimas en los ojos ante las risas, continuo. – Lo mas seguro es que a Sarah le dará un ataque… ya me la imagino, sudando frio y pálida… eso será de observarlo desde palco. – Interrumpiéndose ante las carcajadas.

- Elisa… Elisa – Para que le prestara atención. – Algo tiene que ver eso con nuestra ultima discusión, no pienso darle a Sarah explicaciones de mi vida, si ella la acepta bien y si no lo hace también, intente hablar con ella pero fue imposible así que no pienso seguir con el tema, a mi no me va a manejar la vida a su antojo…. – Al mirar el cambio de actitud de su hermana, quiso nunca haber pronunciado esas palabras y se maldijo por ser tan estúpido, ella bajo la mirada.

- Hermanita… Elisa disculpa… - Decía, pero ella lo detuvo con la voz rasposa por las lágrimas en su garganta.

- Estoy bien Neil… esta bien… se que fui el títere de Sarah, pero para mi sorpresa me siento bien al lado de Frank. – Levanto la mirada y mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas. – Ya quiero conocer a mi cuñada… te soy sincera, Mexicana y clase baja la prefiero a ella sin conocerla que a quien ya sabemos.

- Elisa. – Dijo Neil llamándole la atención. – ¿Cuando vas a hacer las pases con Candy?

- Neil… sabes que no puedo hacer las pases con ella porque nunca hemos sido amigas… aunque te soy sincera las ultima veces que la he visto no me molesta tanto ya me da igual… y bueno ahora que tiene novio… he visitado dos veces a la tía abuela y en esas oportunidades no se encontraba en la casa porque estaba de paseo con su prometido.

- ¿Aun no lo conoces? – Le pregunto Neil sorprendido. – No… no he tenido la oportunidad, pero no te preocupes no creo que llegue a gustarme como siempre me ha pasado con los chicos de Candy… claro al menos esta, que fuese Anthony Brown o Terruce Grandchester y sabemos que eso es mas que imposible. – Le dijo sonriente.

Neil en ese momento se tenso, pensando la reacción de su hermana cuando conociese al prometido de Candy, que despertaría en ella ese hombre por lo que con tono serio le dijo.

- Esperemos que no cambies de idea cuando lo veas. – Esquivando la mirada de su hermana.

– Lo dudo así fuesen ellos, ya no tengo ganas de molestarla, me aburrí de hacerlo… además tengo a… - Se detuvo al ver que su emoción la estaba llevando demasiado lejos.

- ¿A? – Pregunto Neil.

- A… a mi hijo… - Dijo nerviosamente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. - ¿Tienes por casualidad alguna foto de Vanessa? – Pregunto para salirse del tema.

- Si… - Se puso de pie y se encamino al armario y busco dentro del bolso de mano, al tiempo que Elisa lo admiraba y se sentía mas tranquila por lo que dejo libre un suspiro de alivio. – Siempre llevo algunas conmigo. – Volviéndose y encaminándose hasta Elisa, quien tomo las fotografías y la observaba, al tiempo que Neil entraba nuevamente en la cama sentándose al lado de su hermana admirando él también.

- Es hermosa, no se le pude negar. – Admirando una de Vanessa sola. – Mira nada mas como se te ven los ojos. – soltando una carcajada al observar una de los dos juntos y noto lo feliz que se veía su hermano junto a la morena. – Gracias a Dios no es rubia. – Manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Tienes algo en contra de las rubias… de eso ya me he dado cuenta. – Ella solo sonrió mientras seguía observando en silencio las fotos, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Neil.

- Hermanito ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? – Pregunto despreocupada y casi automáticamente.

- Estar enamorado…. estar enamorado Elisa es… es una de las mejores sensaciones que puede vivir un ser humano. Estar enamorado es sentir que realmente eres especial y que vales mucho, es sentir que aunque todo el mundo estuviera en tu contra y tuvieras que pelear encarnizada y salvajemente contra el, sabes perfectamente que hay una sola persona por la que incondicionalmente pelearías, es creer que Dios está contigo y que su amor es totalmente manifiesto en ti porque la tienes a ella a tu lado y estás en el verdadero Paraíso, es vivir el mejor cuento de hadas y conocer que la autoestima sí es una realidad, es saber que de verdad vale la pena vivir y que todo tu sufrimiento pasado valió la pena para encontrarla a ella y vivir ese amor… Eso opino. – Cayo en cuenta a la pregunta formulada por su hermana busco para jugarle una broma alejándola un poco y tomándola por los hombros la encaro - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No… no por nada.- Respondió ella nerviosamente y esquivando la mirada miel de su hermano.

- ¿Por nada? No será que te estas enamorando o ¿Estas enamorada Elisa? - Dijo con alegría en la voz.

- ¿Enamorada yo? por favor Neil, sabes… sabes… bien sabes que ese sentimiento no es para mi, ¿Además de quien me voy a enamorar? ¿De Frank?

- ¿No se de quien hermanita? pero te he notado algo extraña desde que regrese no eres la misma Elisa Leagan.

- Neil por favor deja tus niñerías… por favor madura… mejor me voy ya es tarde.- Dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la frente y poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación.

- Está bien ve a dormir... señora enamorada. – Dijo felizmente.

- Que no estoy enamorada… ese sentimiento absurdo no es para mí.- Expreso ella nerviosamente encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y como sabes que es un sentimiento absurdo? Ahí hermanita ¿Cómo sabes que para ir a Nueva York hay que tomar el tren y se hacen tres paradas?- Termino él con risas.

- Neil hasta mañana. – Dijo ella cerrando la puerta y quedándose parada en el pasillo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se dijo. – Estoy enamorada, definitivamente estoy enamorada, Te amo Jules, te amo mi Francés egocéntrico. - Entro a su habitación y ya Frank se encontraba profundamente dormido, se metió cuidadosamente.

Mientras Neil en su habitación maquinaba.

- Elisa estás enamorada, que ganas con negármelo, tus ojos no pueden ocultarlo, ahora definitivamente él que te tiene suspirando no es Frank y si no es Frank ¿Quién podría ser? De seguro no lo conozco, pero quien quiera que sea se merece un abrazo por tenerte tan feliz y haberte cambiado, no me iré de Chicago hasta averiguarlo.

Faltaban pocos días para la navidad y ya todo estaba listo en la gran mansión Andley, Emilia Elroy había encargado a dos de sus criadas de mas confianza comprar los presentes que entregaría, ya que ella no se encontraba en condiciones de pasar un día entero de tienda en tienda, su estado de salud había mejorado mucho en las ultimas semanas, pero por petición de Candy, su sobrino y el doctor acordó no abusar de la mejoría y así evitar una recaída. Se encontraba en su habitación observando a los Di Carlo compartir con William y Candy el té de la tarde en la terraza del jardín aprovechando los últimos días de sol antes de la primera nevada que seguramente no tardaría en hacerse presente en los próximos días.

El cambio en los prometidos de sus sobrinos había sido evidente desde la llegada de sus padres, se notaban mas relajados y felices, sobre todo la chica que vivía con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, hasta ahora no había escuchado a nadie mencionar el regreso a Florencia, los laboratorios que el joven estaba llevando y habían inaugurado recientemente funcionaban de maravilla por los comentarios expresados por los caballeros, lo mas probable es que esperasen a que el compromiso de la chica y su sobrino se hiciese oficial, lo único que deseaba ahora era que una vez realizado, la joven optase por permanecer definitivamente en América, si llegaba a contraer matrimonio con William su lugar estaría aquí. Él se notaba realmente cautivado por ella y esta parecía profesar el mismo sentimiento hacia él; sus padres parecían personas honestas y con la categoría adecuada para emparentar con los Andley, si era cierto que no poseían una gran fortuna por lo menos eran una de las familias mas respetadas y reconocidas de Italia, lo poco que había logrado investigar sobre ellos la satisfacía hasta el momento. – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo y enfocarlos en las parejas.

Fiorella se mostro muy entusiasmada cuando la rubia le comento de la visita que realizaría en un par de días al lugar donde se crio y le llevaría obsequios a los pequeños; en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad los Andley hicieron del conocimiento de los padres de sus novios la verdad sobre la procedencia de Candy, estos se mostraron desconcertados al principio igual como ocurrió como los jóvenes, pero al igual que ellos terminaron entendiendo la situación de la mejor manera; sobre todo Fiorella quien mostro su admiración por Albert, a cada día que pasaba el joven se ganaba mas el aprecio, el respeto y la gratitud de los italianos.

- Candy me encantaría ayudarte con los detalles que te hagan falta para la visita que tienes planeada al Hogar de Pony – Expreso la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Ya casi todo esta listo Fiorella, pero un poco de ayuda extra es siempre bienvenida, solo falta coordinar el traslado hasta Lakewood, siempre me lleva George pero creo que debe viajar hasta Pittsburgh ¿No es así Albert? – Pregunto mirando a su hermano.

- Si… solo serán un par de días, pero no estará presente en la ciudad hasta el día de navidad, no te preocupes por ello Candy si la reunión de mañana concluye con éxito yo podre llevarte – Contesto.

- Yo también podre hacerlo… no conozco el camino pero tú puedes guiarme Candy – Menciono Fabrizio mirándola a los ojos.

- Me encantaría, aun falta un par de días… supongo que encontraremos la manera de trasladarnos – Indicó la rubia con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada.

- Sera muy emocionante, algunos de los regalos que compramos ya están envueltos… ojala puedas estar libre para el día del viaje Albert – Dijo la castaña tomando la mano de su novio.

- Creo que terminaremos yendo todos hasta el Hogar de Pony – Acoto Luciano con una sonrisa.

- Seria maravilloso, nos has hablado tan bien de ese lugar Candy que de verdad deseo conocerlo – Expreso Fiorella con una amplia sonrisa.

- Todos deseamos conocerlo – Esbozo Fabrizio tomando una mano de la rubia y depositando un beso en ella mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, pero al instante siguiente desvió la mirada, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho por el tono en la voz del castaño, fue como si el pasado volviese a ella mostrándole con claridad aquella ocasión en la cual Terry le menciono que deseaba conocer la colina de Pony, el lugar donde paso sus primeros años, el padre árbol. – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Luciano.

- Había olvidado… recibí un telegrama de Antonio esta mañana, dice que todo en Florencia esta perfectamente, que les envía muchos saludos… también que extrañara tus dulces Fiorella y los hermosos adornos que le obsequiaba Fransheska para decorar casa Renai, que desea que todos estemos bien… ah y también me anuncio que Piedra de Luna y Ónix tendrán una hermosa cría para el próximo otoño según el veterinario que fue a hacer el chequeo de rutina – Informo el hombre captando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡Esa es una noticia maravillosa! – Expreso Fransheska entusiasmada como una niña.

- Querido que felicidad, debes indicarle que cuide mucho de Piedra de Luna, es su primer embarazo y por lo general se ponen muy sensibles… si es necesario que le ubique un lugar adecuado en el establo tenemos espacio suficiente – Menciono Fiorella con una sonrisa.

El castaño observaba en silencio la reacción de la rubia que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, al parecer no había asimilado la noticia – Dejo ver media sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero su voz no tenia el tono adecuado para expresarlo, después miro a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Antonio… ¿Esta seguro que Piedra de Luna esta embarazada? – Pregunto y al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del hombre se apresuro a agregar – Digo… ella aun es muy joven para… - El castaño la interrumpió tratando de parecer serio.

- Esta en edad ya Candy… Piedra de Luna tiene tres años, es una yegua fuerte y podrá cubrir a cabalidad el periodo de gestación, no debes preocuparte – Explico con voz pausada.

- No… si no me preocupo, pero creía que era mas chica… es que aun no puedo creerlo – Dijo intentando asimilar toda la información.

- ¿No te alegra la noticia Candy? – Pregunto Fransheska mirándola.

- ¡Si! Por supuesto que me alegra… solo que no lo esperaba – Respondió intentando sonreír.

- Pues Fabrizio se nota muy tranquilo, creo que él si esta satisfecho con la noticia – Indicó la joven con una sonrisa mirando a su hermano.

- Es lógico que lo este… todo esto es… es culpa de su caballo – Acoto la rubia sin poder ocultar el reproche en su voz mientras miraba al joven.

Todos los presentes rompieron en una carcajada sonora que la hizo sobresaltarse, él se acerco a ella y rodeo con su brazo los hombros de la chica para acercarla a su cuerpo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y después la miro a los ojos.

- Ónix seguramente no fue el único responsable… pero te prometo enviarle un telegrama a Antonio pidiéndole que lo reprenda en nuestro nombre, aunque yo si estoy feliz con la noticia – indicó y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Yo también estoy feliz pero eso no evita que… ya sabia yo que esto sucedería, Ónix nunca dejaba a Piedra de Luna tranquila, solo espero que ni se le ocurra mirar a otras yeguas… eso también déjaselo bien claro – Señalo la rubia con el ceño fruncido y otra carcajada generalizada se dejo escuchar en la terraza.

Los esposos veían divertidos la reacción de americana, también Albert y Fransheska se encontraban igual al ver como la rubia intentaba culpar al caballo de Fabrizio de la situación y este buscaba que ella tomara el asunto con más serenidad. El joven se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla apretándola mas a su cuerpo ante lo cual ella termino cediendo dejando de lado la molestia y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de este mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro, se relajo de inmediato ante la calidez que le brindaba Fabrizio y dejo ver una sonrisa. La reunión continúo entre comentarios alegres, se enfrascaron de nuevo en la visita al Hogar de Pony, comprar algunos regalos que aun estaban pendientes, ayudar a la rubia a organizar la cena para el día de navidad y dos días después cuando todos viajarían hasta la mansión de Lakewood, también vendrían los familiares mas cercanos para compartir un almuerzo, desde hacia mucho este no tenia lugar así que en vista de la presencia de los italianos la matrona le había sugerido a su sobrino y Candy llevar a cabo este año la reunión que se acostumbraba en este lugar y así hacer del conocimiento de todos sus compromisos, el rubio vio con buenos ojos la reunión, mas entusiasmado que su hermana quien sabia que un encuentro como ese podía exponer a Fabrizio, termino por aceptar para complacerlo a él y a su tía.

* * *

_******De sólo imaginarme que tu boca**_  
_**pueda juntarse con la mía, siento**_  
_**que una angustia secreta me sofoca,**_  
_**y en ansias de ternura me atormento...**_

_**El alma se me vuelve toda oído;**_  
_**el cuerpo se me torna todo llama**_  
_**y se me agita de amores encendido,**_  
_**mientras todo mi espíritu te llama.**_

_**Y después no comprendo, en la locura,**_  
_**de este sueño de amor a que me entrego;**_  
_**si es que corre en mis venas sangre pura,**_  
_**o si en vez de la sangre corre fuego...**_

_**De sólo imaginarme. Alicia Larde Venturino.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	95. Capitulo 32 parte 3

**Capitulo 32**

**Parte 3 **

Una delicada neblina azul llenaba los valles que entrecruzan las imponentes montañas coronadas por el esplendor de sus cimas nevadas, cubriendo los densos bosques en un velo misterioso que le llevaba mucho tiempo al sol despejar sobre todo en esta época del año, el camino que conduce a la hermosa localidad de Lakewood les brindaba un espectáculo impresionante a los italianos para quienes esta era su primera visita al lugar.

Los autos se desplazaban a una velocidad prudente debido a lo resbaladizo del pavimento, la primera nevada aun no se hacia presente, pero una delgada capa de hielo parecía envolverlo todo y era necesario ser precavidos para evitar algún accidente. Albert y George quienes ya tenían suma experiencia en estos caminos fueron los encargados de conducir, mientras los demás se deleitaban con la grandiosidad del paisaje ante sus ojos.

- Este lugar es en verdad esplendido… me recuerda las montañas de los Alpes, tan impresionantes y hermosas – Mencionaba Fiorella observando a través de la ventanilla.

- Es encantador… seguramente Candy tuvo una niñez maravillosa, es como vivir en el paisaje de un cuento de hadas – Acoto Fransheska con una sonrisa.

- Es probable que hayan sido unos años muy felices, a pesar de estar en un orfanato su infancia estuvo colmada de alegrías, ternura y amor, las mujeres que llevan el Hogar de Pony son un hermoso ejemplo de madres para los niños que pasan sus primeros años allí… Candy aun las llama sus madres y ciertamente no habrá otra persona en el mundo que merezca mas ese titulo que la señorita Pony y la hermana María – Expreso Albert y se podía sentir en su voz que era totalmente sincero y además que él también apreciaba mucho a las dos damas.

Las italianas le dedicaron una sonrisa y siguieron comentando sobre el paisaje, mientras Luciano y el rubio sonreían al ver la emoción en ella que parecía crecer a cada minuto. En el otro auto se encontraban George, Fabrizio, Candy y Ángela; el silencio en este era apenas interrumpido por un comentario de la morena al cual respondía la rubia o alguna acotación de George, mas el castaño se encontraba extrañamente taciturno, su mirada se perdía entre el paisaje y sus pensamientos parecían seguirlos, cuando era cuestionado sobre algo contestaba con monosílabos o le dedicaba sonrisas a su novia, pero de inmediato se sumía de nuevo en el mutismo.

Fabrizio sentía que todo cada vez era mas confuso… o por el contrario todo parecía comenzar a adquirir sentido, solo que ese sentido no era el que esperaba, sentía que luchaba contra algo que no entendía, que no tenia lógica ni cabida en su mundo… en ese mundo que hasta ahora había conocido y creía suyo; durante el viaje que había realizado en días pasados hasta Nueva York fue presa del mismo sentimiento que lo embargo a su llegada, mientras se desplazaba por las calles o cuando llegaba a algún lugar, ni siquiera la presencia de su padre logro alejar esta sensación de estar reviviendo un pasado que se supone nada tenia que ver con él, por el contrario este lo miraba de manera extraña como si esperase algo de él, una reacción o comentario, cualquier cosa… solo esperaba, esa insistencia por permanecer en el hotel en algunas ocasiones y en otras de salir a caminar o visitar un lugar en especifico, como sucedió con ese restaurante donde cenaron las dos noches que estuvieron en esa ciudad. – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Escucho que Candy le susurraba, acariciándole el brazo.

Él se volvió a mirarla y le dedico una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos, por el contrario estos lucían opacos y su mirada era distinta… ella entendió de inmediato que algo le perturbaba, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla del chico y la acaricio con suavidad sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su mirada. Él tomó la mano y le deposito un beso suave y largo en la palma y cerró los ojos de nuevo para esconder todo el miedo y la incertidumbre que llevaba consigo y que seguramente ella podía percibir, después le rodeo los hombros con su brazo acercándola a su pecho para darle un beso en la frente.

Ella le acaricio el pecho con ternura mientras escuchaba el ritmo pausado del latir de su corazón, algo dentro de si le decía que no debía presionarlo, que ya llegaría el momento que Fabrizio le contase que lo tenia tan perturbado; sintió un extraño temblor recorrer el cuerpo del joven y pensó que seguramente una corriente de aire se había colado al interior del auto, aunque ella no la sintió, pero de inmediato algo mas llamo su atención, el corazón de Fabrizio comenzó a latir de manera irregular, golpeaba con fuerza. Cuando sus ojos captaron la casa enclavada en el extenso valle que aun se encontraba envuelta en la tenue bruma del amanecer, sintió algo despertarse dentro de su pecho, una extraña sensación… como si reconociese este lugar, aun mas como si él estuviese ligado de alguna manera a este espacio, la torre del campanario se alzaba como estandarte y el campo aun conservaba sus colores, a medida que se acercaban sentía que esa sensación dentro de él crecía y sus pensamientos eran un remolino.

- Este es el hogar donde te criaste – Menciono en tono apenas audible, pero no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, él sabia que esa casa fue donde Candy pasó sus primeros años de vida.

La chica levanto la mirada y busco la imagen, de inmediato ante ella se mostro el Hogar de Pony, con ese blanco impecable que siempre lucía y ese resplandor que aun a la distancia despertaba en ella la calidez que este poseía, si… si ese era su hogar, lo había sido siempre, a pesar de los años lejos de él y todas las circunstancia que la habían mantenido alejada.

- Si… ese es el Hogar de Pony, la casa de mis madres… donde pase mi infancia – Respondió con una sonrisa sin percatarse del estado del joven, pues la imagen la tenia atrapada.

George logro escuchar las palabras del italiano y miro a través del espejo, enseguida capto la turbación en él, desvió la mirada al camino de nuevo y luego a la casa en el valle. Se extraño pues a esta distancia no se podía apreciar el nombre del lugar o algo que lo distinguiese como tal… así que el joven no podía tener la certeza para decir lo que hacia instante había expresado, siendo la primera vez que visitaba el lugar… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ángela.

- George te pasaras la entrada – Menciono en voz baja viendo el estado de los caballeros.

El administrador asintió en silencio y se enfoco de nuevo en el camino no sin antes echar un vistazo al joven en el asiento trasero. Para Ángela esto no paso desapercibido por lo que también imito la actitud del moreno, intentando ser discreta y capto de inmediato la sombra que se había posado en el semblante del castaño, este volvió la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él le rehuyó.

- ¿Cómo sabias que era el Hogar de Pony? – Pregunto Candy con una sonrisa.

- No… no lo sabia… solo lo adivine – Respondió sin lograr ocultar cierto nerviosismo que todos percibieron. – Es un lugar hermoso… como tú – Agrego intentando parecer casual.

Ángela miro de soslayo a George quien frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del chico, los dos evitaron hacer algún comentario, de pronto el ambiente dentro del auto se había tornado denso… tanto que hasta el aire se sentía pesado al respirar. La rubia miro a su novio e intento sonreír ante el cumplido de él, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, le tomó una mano apretándola y miro de nuevo a través de la ventanilla. Fabrizio se dejo llevar por la tentación de observar con mas detalle el lugar aun sabiendo que podía despertar la curiosidad de los demás, algo dentro de él le decía que todos habían percibido la turbación que lo embargaba… como jalado por una extraña conexión toda su atención se centro en la casa que cada vez se le mostraba mas y mas… la neblina comenzaba a despejarse y con ello crecían las sensaciones dentro de su pecho. Candy poso su mirada disimuladamente en el joven de nuevo y dentro de su pecho sintió como el corazón se le oprimía, todo esto era tan insólito, completamente absurdo, era imposible que Fabrizio se sintiese nervioso por estar en este lugar… ella nunca lo había visto dudar o turbarse y justo ahora sentía que el joven se encontraba luchando contra algo muy poderoso dentro de él, no podía estar segura pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio en estos algo parecido al miedo… un miedo que no tenia lógica, y que sin embargo estaba allí presente en él, lo podía sentir en su piel, en el latir irregular de su corazón, sus manos estaban frías y hasta con una ligera capa de sudor.

Pasaron unos segundos ante que alguno se decidiese a bajar del auto cuando este se detuvo frente a la fachada en tonos blancos y terracota, sus cuerpos parecían haberse congelado y una mezcla de ansiedad y temor los cubría, era como si el estado del chico se hubiese impregnado en ellos también; el motor del segundo auto deteniéndose tras ellos los saco de ese estado y George reacciono de inmediato, abrió la portezuela bajó y camino hasta la trasera, repitió la operación y le extendió la mano a Candy, ella le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y la tomó para salir mientras Fabrizio seguía admirando la entrada del lugar… como a la espera de algo o alguien. La algarabía que hicieron los ocupantes del otro auto lo saco del estado de letargo, pudo notar el temblor en su mano cuando la coloco sobre la manilla para abrir la portezuela y descender del vehículo.

- ¡Candy que lugar mas hermoso, es bellísimo! – Expreso Fransheska emocionada caminando hasta la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Gracias Fran… si es muy hermoso, deberías verlo en primavera, es un verdadero espectáculo – Menciono sin mucho énfasis, pero tratando de ser cordial.

- Es un paisaje maravilloso Candy, tan indicado para los pequeños – Expreso Fiorella paseando su mirada por el lugar mientras sonreía.

Al ser consciente de la presencia de sus invitados los niños y las dueñas de la casa salieron para recibirlos; los niños se disponían a lanzarse corriendo hasta Candy y Albert como solían hacer pero la presencia de otras personas los detuvo y capto la atención de la damas, la rubia camino hasta estos mostrándoles una esplendida sonrisa y Albert les hizo un ademan para que los italianos siguiesen, ellos lo hicieron de inmediato viendo las sonrisas de las damas y los niños que le daban la bienvenida con esa calidez que lograron apreciar desde lo lejos cuando se acercaban al lugar.

- Señorita Pony, hermana María… estoy tan feliz de verlas de nuevo – Las saludo la chica abrazando y besando a las dos mujeres.

- Nosotras también estamos felices de tenerte aquí hija – Menciono Pony con una sonrisa.

- Te ves mas hermosa cada día Candy – Señalo la hermana María acariciando la mejilla de la rubia mientras le sonreía con ternura – Albert bienvenido… bienvenidos sean todos, pasen adelante por favor – Agrego mirando a los invitados.

- Nuestra casa es modesta y pequeña pero cuando se trata de recibir a los amigos de nuestra querida Candy se hace grande – Indicó la señorita Pony con una sonrisa.

Los italiano avanzaron y Candy noto de inmediato que Fabrizio no se encontraba con ellos, su mirada lo busco encontrándolo junto a los autos, de espaldas a la casa y con la mirada en la colina de Pony, todo su cuerpo tembló ante la imagen y sus ojos se humedecieron sin siquiera entender porque, su corazón se encogió de nuevo y después latió con dolorosa lentitud.

- Deseo que conozcan a alguien muy especial madres… solo les pido que sean prudentes, yo después les contare en detalle lo que deseen saber… el joven es hijo de los señores Di Carlo – Esbozo Candy en un susurro solo para sus madres, espero a que ellas asintieran y después procedió a llamar al chico - ¡Fabrizio! Ven amor… - Exclamo captando la atención del castaño.

Este se dio vuelta para mirar a la rubia y su mirada tenia una luz extraña, distinta a las que ella siempre había visto, sus manos temblaron y se esforzó por dedicarle una sonrisa. Fabrizio camino para acercarse a donde se encontraban los demás y su mirada fue atrapada enseguida por la imagen de las dos mujeres junto a su novia, su corazón pareció brincar dentro del pecho y un nudo se instalo en su garganta haciéndole difícil respirar. Por su parte las dos mujeres dejaron libre un jadeo cuando sus ojos fueron consciente del parecido de este muchacho con… de inmediato sintieron la tensión en Candy y el miedo que se apodero de ella, así que evitaron hacer algún comentarios y lucharon por controlar su sorpresa.

- Señorita Pony, hermana María… permítanme presentarles a los señores Di Carlo – Expreso Albert, saliendo al rescate de su hermana.

- Mucho gusto, Luciano Di Carlo – Menciono el italiano con una amable sonrisa. – Mi esposa Fiorella, mi hija Fransheska y mi hijo Fabrizio – Agrego señalándolos.

- Encantada, este lugar es encantador señorita Pony, hermana María – Indicó la mujer.

- Es un placer, muchas gracias señora Di Carlo… sean bienvenidos, por favor sigan adelante – Dijo la hermana María más dueña de la situación que su compañera.

Después de las presentaciones todos pasaron al interior de la casa, mientras Ángela y George se encargaron de llevar los juguetes hasta uno de los compartimientos en el exterior de la casa donde permanecerían hasta la noche de navidad, alejados de la curiosidad de los pequeños. Las dos mujeres invitaron a tomar asiento a los italianos y los rubios, a los pocos minutos llegaron dos niñas de unos trece y diez años con chocolate caliente para los recién llegados.

- Muchas gracias Lucy, Mary – Dijo la hermana María ante el gesto de las chicas.

La mayor a pesar de su corta edad mostraba mucho interés por el servicio religioso y les había pedido a las mujeres colaborarle a cambio de un plato de comida y un lugar donde dormir, pues sus padres habían muerto de fiebre hacia mas de un año y ella había vagando por las calles durante unos meses en los cuales enfermo y estuvo a punto de morir. Las mujeres no hicieron menos que ayudarla y brindarle un hogar… aunque lo que ella realmente deseaba era entrar a una orden para formarse en los caminos del señor.

- Es una grata sorpresa tenerlos aquí, pensé que el viaje seria dentro de unos días – Señalo la religiosa mirando a los rubios.

- Si… bueno eso hubiésemos deseado hermana María, pero este año no podremos visitarlos durante la Nochebuena, la tía espera que lo pasemos en la mansión de Chicago en vista que su estado de salud ha estado algo delicado últimamente – Explico la rubia sin poder ocultar su pesar.

- De todas formas prometemos volver en cuanto podamos, seguramente durante los primeros días de enero y compartir con ustedes – Menciono el rubio mirando a las damas.

- Me parece muy acertada su decisión de pasar estas navidades junto a la señora Elroy, desde hace mucho las han pasado con nosotras y ella también debe extrañar su presencia en estas fechas tan importantes, por nosotras no se preocupen hijos… comprendemos perfectamente la situación – Indicó la señorita Pony mostrando una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, pero como les dijo Albert en los primeros días de año nuevo vendremos a visitarlos, podemos organizar un almuerzo y reunir a todos – Expreso la rubia emocionada.

- Cuenta con nosotras para ello Candy, sabes que nuestros hijos siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa – Señalo la religiosa con una sonrisa y paseo su mirada de la rubia al castaño quien la observaba con mucha atención pero esquivo su mirada en cuanto estas se encontraron.

Después de un momento las mujeres se dedicaron a recorrer la casa y la capilla mientras le comentaban a las italianas sobre su labor en este lugar; ante lo cual las damas quedaron gratamente sorprendida pues la hermana María y la señorita Pony hacían verdaderos milagros con los pocos recursos que contaban, claro esta situación había cambiado drásticamente desde hacia unos años cuando Albert se había convertido en su principal benefactor, también algunos de los jóvenes que se habían criado en este lugar y ahora contaban con una estabilidad las ayudaban, tal era el caso de John, Jimmy, Tom, Annie y por supuesto Candy. Mientras esto sucedía en el interior en el exterior de la propiedad los caballeros escuchaban los proyectos del rubio que se habían llevado a cabo durante los últimos años, la ampliación de la casa, la restauración de gran parte de la estructura de la capilla, la construcción de una pequeña pero completa clínica cerca del lugar en caso de alguna eventualidad y por supuesto la divulgación de las labores que llevaban a cabo estas dos grandes mujeres para instar a que otros siguiesen su ejemplo. Los italianos se encontraban realmente admirados ante cada detalle, ante el paisaje y el gran corazón que poseían las dueñas de la casa, ahora comprendía con absoluta claridad porque Candy y Albert eran como eran, ambos habían aprendido desde muy jóvenes el don de la solidaridad y el amor al prójimo, no era de extrañarse que la rubia hubiese optado por una carrera como la que tenia o su hermano se mostrase conmovido ante la situación de las victimas de la guerra. Por un momento el castaño se alejo un poco del grupo colocando su mirada en la empinada colina que se encontraba coronada por un inmenso árbol ya casi sin hojas, pero que no se mostraba menos poderoso por ello; este parecía atraer su mirada como guiado por una fuerza que no lograba comprender… pero que no le resultaba desagradable, por el contrario, era como si ese lugar en la cima de la colina le aportase tanta calidez como la que sentía en su hogar de Florencia.

- ¿Te encuentras bien hijo? – Pregunto Luciano cuando se alejaron un poco de los americanos, algo desconcertado ante el inusual mutismo del joven.

El chico se volvió para mirarlo en silencio y asintió con la cabeza para luego posar de nuevo su mirada en la colina, sin saber porque esbozo una sonrisa y su mirada se ilumino, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba ante la imagen, respiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones. A pocos pasos de allí los americanos lo observaban sin perder detalles de su reacción, ambos habían captado el estado del joven, así como su reacción al ver a las dueñas de la casa, su mirada pareció reconocer algo en ellas, claro esta, esto eran solo suposiciones… pero no por ellos debían descartarse, por el contrario eran un comienzo, lo que esperaban y necesitaban.

Los invitados se encontraron de nuevo en el comedor del hogar para degustar el suculento almuerzo que prepararon las mujeres quienes se ofrecieron gustosas para ayudar a las dueñas de la casa. El mismo transcurrió en un ambiente agradable y cordial, entre risas y algún que otro comentario sobre las travesuras de Candy cuando era chica; era impresionante pero la actitud del chico había cambiado casi por completo, sus sonrisas eran espontaneas y su mirada brillaban cuando se encontraba con la de su novia, aunque no intervenía mucho en la conversación al menos había dejado esa sombra que a su llegada lo cubría. Las mujeres le pidieron a Candy que las acompañara hasta la cocina para ayudarle a servir el postre mientras los demás esperaban.

- El joven Fabrizio es muy agradable – Comento la hermana María mientras le extendía una bandeja a la rubia, noto como las manos de esta temblaban.

- Hermana María… - Intento decir pero la señorita Pony la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no nos comentaste nada antes Candy? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas comprometida con ese joven Candy? – Inquirió la mujer sin poder evitarlo.

La rubia bajo el rostro avergonzada ante el tono distante de la hermana María y el severo que utilizo la señorita Pony, se mordió el labio inferior y lucho por mantener las lágrimas dentro de si, parpadeo un par de veces para evitar que esta se derramaran pero fue inútil y una rodo por su mejilla, sentía que respirar le era muy difícil. En ese instante sintió la cálida mano de la religiosa bajo su mentón haciendo una leve presión para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Hermana María yo… yo conocí a Fabrizio en Italia, todo no fue mas que una casualidad y no supe como luchar contra el sentimiento que se despertó en mí, le aseguro que intente… intente muchas veces hacerlo, alejarme y aferrarme al recuerdo de Terry… pero no pude – Expreso y dejo libre el llanto, la mujer la abrazo y la chica se convulsiono a causa de los sollozos.

- Hija no pienses que te estamos juzgando por esto… pero sentimos que ocultas algo Candy, no solo a nosotras hija… se la estas ocultado a ese chico, lo pudimos sentir en tu actitud cuando llegaron, en cada mirada llena de angustia que dejas ver cuando eres consciente que lo observamos… ¿Qué esta sucediendo Candy? – Inquirió de nuevo la mujer mirándola a los ojos.

- Él… Fabrizio no sabe de su parecido con Terry… - Respondió y ambos mujeres cerraron los ojos y dejaron libre un suspiro – Hermana María, señorita Pony… yo… yo se los puedo explicar – Se apresuro a agregar al ver la reacción de la mujeres – Cuando Albert y yo nos encontramos con los Di Carlo en Italia no… no logramos comprende la situación, para nosotros fue tan difícil, en un principio yo le insistí para continuar en ese lugar, quería hacerle entender a mi corazón y mi alma que ese joven no era Terry, mi razón me decía que era imposible pero… pero mi corazón me gritaba lo contrario, sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura, no encontraba salida a todo lo que sentía… era como luchar contra la corriente de un rio madres, entre mas luchaba yo por alejarme de él, mas parecía la vida, el destino o Dios acercarnos… - Explico dejando libre un sollozo mientras caminaba para sostenerse de la mesa y sus hombros temblaban.

Las damas no sabían que decir o como actuar, querían tener las palabras para consolar a Candy, pero no lograban encontrarlas, todo esto era tan confuso y complicado, les dolía en el corazón verla así… pero no sabían que hacer para alejar esa pena que la chica llevaba sobre sus hombros. En ese instante se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, de inmediato todas se movieron ocupándose en algo para parecer casuales, afortunadamente para ellas era alguien conocido.

- ¿Esta todo bien? – Pregunto el rubio entrando al lugar y observando el semblante de la mujeres.

- Si Albert, lo esta… no te preocupes, simplemente estábamos hablando de un tema que debemos dejar para otra ocasión, una mas adecuada – Contesto la religiosa con voz calmada.

Todos los demás asintieron, la rubia se acerco a su hermano y le dedico una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a las dos mujeres a colocar la tarta de manzana sobre una bandeja y estas se encargaron de decorarla; cualquier que entrase en ese lugar no hubiese imaginado lo que acababa de suceder allí ni la cantidad de sentimientos que se hallaban despiertos en cada uno de los presentes; pero cuando regresaron al comedor sus semblante no mostraban la turbación que los embargaba, al menos eso pretendían.

Sin saber que lo impulsaba, solo caminaba sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo, necesitaba llegar hasta ese lugar, algo dentro de su pecho clamaba por ello, con su mirada puesta en sus pies avanzaba a pasos lentos con el estrecho sendero que seguramente se había marcado tras años de transitarlo en innumerables ocasiones, él no requería observar el camino para saber que sus pasos lo llevaban en la dirección correcta, su instinto lo guiaba como si ya hubiese estado ahí… solo en dos oportunidades su mirada busco la cima. Había logrado escaparse sin que su ausencia fuese notada, las mujeres se encontraban intercambiado recetas y trucos de jardinería mientras los caballeros se habían marchado junto a Albert para visitar la clínica por petición de su padre, él se negó alegando un leve dolor de cabeza que no mejoraría transitando el camino de tierra que debían tomar hasta el ambulatorio. Al fin logro llegar hasta la cima y la vista desde allí sencillamente lo dejo sin aliento, era realmente hermosa… mágica se podría decir y que lo hizo sentirse conmovido sin lograr explicarse porque, pero de inmediato la imagen de Candy llego hasta él y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, su pecho se hincho ante el sentimiento que parecía crecer y crecer a cada instante… como si este lugar lo hiciese amarla mas, mucho mas de lo que ya lo hacia, la sangre corría desbocada en sus venas y una avalancha de recuerdos llego hasta él.

Desde el primer instante que la vio en la Fenice, la ocasión en su casa cuando cayo desmayada en sus brazos, después el baile en el palacio Ducal donde lucía bellísima… esa ocasión cuando ambos cayeron en la piscina, la visita a casa Renai y después su almuerzo, cuando apareció Gerard y él sintió morir de celos, su discusión, el tren hacia París, el baile en el jardín de la casa de los Lambert, todas y cada una de esas ocasiones en las cuales estuvieron apunto de besarse y siempre algo o alguien los interrumpía… esa noche maravillosa en la cabaña del guardabosques, su primer beso… y los que siguieron a este, el viaje a Cerdeña, su confesión sobre lo sucedido con Terruce Grandchester, el dolor que sintió, el tiempo lejos que tanto lo lastimo y luego su reconciliación, ese momento en el cual le demostró que lo amaba con tal convicción, con tanta fuerza y entrega que no dudo en ofrecerle su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo… ese maravilloso brillo que veía en sus ojos cada vez que le decía que lo amaba, que lo besaba, ella era suya… completamente suya – El chico poso su mirada de nuevo en la casa sintiendo su corazón latir desesperadamente, en ese instante pudo observar que las mujeres salían y ella se encontraba allí, rubia, hermosa y llena de luz como el sol… su sol, lo mas hermoso e importante en su vida.

- ¡Candy! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas para que ella lo escuchase y dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa cuando la chica ubico su figura en lo alto de la colina.

Ella sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo temblar cuando escucho la voz del joven y su corazón se desboco dentro del pecho cuando sus ojos lo vieron en lo alto de la Colina de Pony, bajo el padre árbol, desde esta distancia logra ver la felicidad que él irradiaba, nunca espero verlo allí… pero estaba, él estaba allí y era una realidad, su realidad.

- ¡Candy te estoy esperando! – Volvió a gritar y su voz fuerte retumbo en todo el lugar.

Mas ella la sintió como una caricia, su corazón latió con mas rapidez y sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, mientras sentía sus manos sudar, dejo ver una amplia sonrisa y se volvió para mirar a las mujeres que observaban la escena del chico sorprendida, mientras Fransheska esta realmente divertida, le indico con la cabeza que su hermano la esperaba realmente, ante esto la rubia se quito con rapidez los zapatos de tacón dejándolos a un lado mientras se disponía a salir corriendo para encontrarse con él.

Fabrizio la miro emocionado, ella corría hacia él, la cinta que ataba su cabello cayo dejando libre la cascada de rizos dorados que brillaban con fuerza bajo los rayos del sol, su vestido también se movía al compas de la brisa y se pegaba a sus piernas por lo que ella opto de recogerlo en una mano y aligerar la marcha. Los corazones de ambos latían desbocados al igual que la sangre en sus venas, sus miradas brillaban y las sonrisas en sus rostros eran imposibles de disimular, ellos no deseaban hacerlo, era su felicidad y no había nada en este mundo que se comparase con lo que sentían en estos momentos. Fabrizio no aguanto mas la espera y se lanzo colina abajo para encontrarse con ella, la rubia redoblo sus esfuerzos ante la iniciativa del castaño y en segundos ambos se encontraron fundiéndose en un abrazo y un beso que hizo a sus almas danzar en una explosión de luces y estrellas de cientos, miles de colores. El beso no fue tierno ni pidió permiso, simplemente fue completo y maravilloso, era como si hubiesen estado separados por años y ahora se reencontraban, calmando la necesidad, la soledad y la pena que les cubría el alma, eran felices y libres, al menos en este momento perfecto y pleno de sus vidas, aquí no existían las dudas, ni el miedo o el dolor; solo ellos dos que se deslizaban en un mundo extraordinario, de frente a este sentimiento que sabían suyos y esta vez no dejarían que nada se los arrebatara. Sus bocas unidas bebían sus almas, sus lenguas se rozaban acariciando cada rincón de estas, impregnándose de una calidez que aleja el frio, sus caricias que estremecían sus cuerpos, solo eran conscientes de este deseo que los desbordaba, lo demás no existía y tampoco importaban.

- Candy te amo… Dios cuanto te amo mi vida, eres… eres todo para mí, mi cielo, mi sol, mi luna… todo mi universo entero esta encerrado en tus ojos, tus labios… eres lo mas hermoso y grande que tengo en la vida… siento que te amo tanto, tanto que no lograría vivir lejos de ti, en mi mundo había tanto silencio, tanta oscuridad y soledad… pero llegaste tú a derrumbar todas las murallas, entraste a mi vida llenándola de luces y colores, con su risa que es la mejor música que mis oídos escuchasen alguna vez – Él deja libre todas estas palabras en un torrente, llevado por las emociones que estallaban en su pecho y no lograba controlar, no sabia porque de pronto el sentimiento que llevaba dentro se había hecho tan fuerte y esa imperiosa necesidad de dejarlo libre, de hacer que ella lo supiese. Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos que brillaban y estaban a punto de dejar libres las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, poso su frente sobre la de la chica.

- Fabrizio yo… mi vida… - Ella no lograba encontrar una idea dentro del vórtice de emociones que danzaban en su pecho.

- Yo soy tuyo Candy… solamente tuyo amor, mi vida entera es tuya… no ha existido en la tierra otra mujer que despierte mi alma como tú lo haces, no puedo explicarte con palabras lo que siento, no creo que existan las correctas para expresar lo que creas en mi… lo supe, siempre lo supe, desde que vi tus ojos… sabia que junto a ti mi vida seria distinta y mejor, como jamás pensé que llegaría a serlo, tus ojos son mi centro y mi guía Candy, robaste mis pensamientos, mis deseos, mis esperanzas, la primera vez que te vi sentí que todo mi mundo se ilumino… te amo tanto que siento que una vida entera no me bastara para entregarte todo el amor llevo dentro. – Le decía dejando a su corazón abierto ante ella, con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y la voz ronca ante las emociones.

- Oh amor… amor mío, yo te amo de igual manera, tú también lo eres todo para mi Fabrizio, eres el sol que llego para alejar las sombras de mí… yo tampoco podría estar lejos de ti, tus ojos son mi mayor regalo en esta vida… verme en ellos es como sentir que he vuelto nacer y que el pasado no existe, ni los miedos o la soledad, llegaste a llenar cada rincón de mi alma, te amo tanto… - Expreso y busco los labios del chico para fundirse en un beso de nuevo con él.

Sus caricias eran lentas y tiernas, cálidas como era la emoción en su corazones, cada beso era una promesa, cada mirada y sonrisa hacia mas fuertes eso que sus ojos se juraban seria para siempre, este sentimiento era tan fuerte, tanto que les resultaba increíble a los demás creer que solo llevaban meses de novios, la devoción que se prodigaban, esa fortaleza que parecía embargarlos cuando estaban juntos, la manera en como sus mundos se iluminaban cuando dejaban libres sus emociones, eran tan contradictorios los cambios que ambos jóvenes presentaban, en momentos se notaban taciturnos, lejanos, triste… y en otras se mostraban justo como en este instante, irradiando amor y felicidad a mas no poder.

Cuando el beso termino ellos aun seguían unidos en un abrazo que parecía fundir sus cuerpos, el chico le acariciaba la espalda a la rubia mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar ante estas muestras de cariño, se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, dedicándose sonrisas hermosas y brillantes caminaron tomados de las manos hasta la raíz del padre árbol, tomaron asiento en la grama uno frente al otro, con las manos unidas y mirándose a los ojos; sus corazones latían desbocados, no hacían falta las palabras, sus miradas podían decir mucho mas, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, todo esto era tan especial.

- Candy yo… amor yo sé que en algunas ocasiones, tal vez no soy tan espontaneo y no te dejo ver cuanto te amo… cuanto realmente te amo – Se detuvo para pedirle con un gesto a ella que lo dejara continuar al ver que abrió la boca para interrumpirlo – Yo… amor yo sé que tú esperas con ansiedad que me decida a pedirte que estemos juntos para siempre… que tal vez mi actitud de los últimos días te haya hecho sentir temor o dudas… no las tengas amor, yo te amo Candy y solo deseo estar a tu lado para toda la vida, que seas la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera… amanecer a tu lado todos los días que me restan por vivir, verme en tus ojos, quedarme a vivir en ellos como una vez te dije, tú eres lo que mas deseo en este mundo, tú y todo lo que me puedas brindar, todo lo que significa tenerte en mi vida, amor yo te amo y anhelo casarme contigo… pero… Candy yo necesito encontrar algo que aun me falta y no estaré tranquilo ni me podre entregar por completo a ti… si no tengo esto amor, necesito estar completo para ti Candy… sin cuentas pendientes, es necesario que cierre algunas cosas y… – Ella lo interrumpió.

- Fabrizio yo te amo mi vida y tú eres todo lo que necesito, lo que veo ahora es todo lo que me hace falta para ser feliz, tú ya me haces feliz… no entiendo de que hablas, pero no necesito ni deseo nada mas que lo que has ofrecido hasta ahora y lo que me prometes constantemente amor – Expreso ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Esto es algo que me urge hacer Candy, he decidido encontrar lo que perdí… por mi y también por ti, porque deseo que mi vida entera sea tuya y no hayan secretos entre los dos – Indico mirándola.

Ella se tenso ante las palabras de él y su corazón se encogió mientras sus manos temblaron entre las de él, esquivo la mirada del joven y una presión se instalo en su pecho. Él sintió el cambio en ese momento y un miedo se apodero de todo su cuerpo, pero no dejaría que sus temores le ganaran de nuevo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo rehuyéndole a sus miedos y este era de momento de enfrentarlos, por ella… por ambos. Respiro profundamente para intentar calmar el latido desesperado de su corazón y llevo una mano de la chica hasta sus labios para besarla con ternura y captar así su atención de nuevo.

- Candy tú eres eso que siempre le he pedido a la vida… no me preguntes como puedo saberlo… no podría explicártelo solo sé que lo eres porque lo siento, es por ello que te ruego me des un tiempo para poder llegar hasta ti con el pecho abierto y decirte con el corazón en la mano que este hombre que esta frente a ti te pertenece por completo, yo lo siento así, pero deseo que tú también tengas esa certeza amor… que yo soy tuyo… solo yo y nadie mas que yo, soy únicamente tuyo… tal vez no entiendas de lo que te hablo en este momento pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga eso que necesito tú serás una de las primeras en saberlo y entonces no habrá nada que se interponga entre nosotros… toda mi vida será tuya Candy – Le dijo con los ojos húmedos y la voz ronca por las emociones que esta petición despertaban en él.

- Yo… yo te amo Fabrizio y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, esperare que consigas lo que me pides, si eso es tan importante para ti no te detengas por mi – Expreso ella intentando comprender sus palabras, pero sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho.

- Lo hago por los dos… y por este amor que siento y es infinito, te amo demasiado Candy… - Se detuvo pues estuvo tentado de decirle que la amaba demasiado como para seguir ocultándole su enfermedad, ella no se merecía que él le mintiera y aunque no lo hacia con la intensión de lastimarla sabia muy bien que esto podía crear una brecha entre ambos si ella seguía sin tener conocimiento sobre su situación y también que no podía seguir ocultándoselo para toda la vida. – Me has dado tanto que a veces siento que no lo merezco, tu cariño, tu mirada, ese amor que has sembrado en mí, necesito sentir que puedo darte lo mismo Candy… cuando veo tus ojos… ese brillo en ellos me hace sentir un ser especial y único… como si viese en mí mucho mas de lo que soy… déjame encontrar la manera de hacerte sentir que eres igual de importante para mí, todos los caminos de mi vida solo quiero que termine en tus brazos Candy, pues solo tú puedes ser mi hogar y mi centro… eres todo lo que deseo en esta vida y justo hoy comprendí que sin ti a mi lado… todo lo demás carece de importancia, amor yo soy tuyo… - Menciono tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para darle un beso suave y muy lento al cual ella respondió con la misma devoción que él le mostraba.

Candy sabía que detrás de las palabras del chico había algo muy importante, esa angustia en sus palabras y ese deseo por hacer que ella lo comprendiese se lo dejaron ver, en su pecho una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad le perturbaban, pero el beso, la calidez y la ternura que él emanaba eran tales que derrumbaron cualquier motivo para seguir dudando o llenar su alma de temor, él la amaba y eso era lo importante, le prometía estar junto a ella, hacerla feliz… estar siempre, siempre junto a ella, si eso era así lo demás no existía o no importaba, porque ya nunca mas estaría sola, sabia y podía sentir que cada una de las promesas de Fabrizio eran verdad y ya jamás estaría inmersa en esa soledad y oscuridad que la cubrió por tanto tiempo, ella seria feliz… por fin tendría la felicidad que una vez soñó y creyó perdida durante tanto tiempo, ahora ya no habrían mas despedidas, ni mas dolor… esta vez no existiría nadie que se interpusiera en su camino y si esto sucedía, estaba segura que lograría encontrar la manera de sortear los obstáculos que hicieran falta con tal de seguir junto al hombre que amaba.

Fabrizio sintió como ella sin una palabra le brindaba toda la confianza que él necesitaba, su mirada brillante y esa sonrisa en los labios le decían que esperaría lo que fuese necesario por él y por este amor que llevaba en el pecho y era solo suyo, la amaba y estaba dispuesto a luchar una vez mas para recuperar su pasado… aunque eso le costase enfrentar de nuevo sus miedos, la angustia, la desesperación, la impotencia… nada de eso era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo desistir; tenia que recuperar su vida… esa vida de la cual no tenia consciencia y una vez con ella en las manos lograría entregarle a Candy su alma y su corazón sin el temor de lastimarla mas adelante, ella era todo para él y se merecía la verdad… su verdad.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados al pie del árbol mientras recordaban sus días en Italia, entre besos y caricias observaron la tarde caer, alejados de todos, en su mundo particular. Este lugar era tan hermoso y maravilloso que no necesitaban de nada más que escuchar el latir de sus corazones y sus presencias para ser felices, no lograban explicarse como de un momento a otro todo su mundo se vestía de colores con solo un beso, un abrazo, una mirada o una palabra; la sensación de miedo y angustia que los cubría desaparecía, eso les demostraba que no había nada mas perfecto en el mundo que el amor y los llenaba de certeza, ellos se amaban, se adoraban y encontraban la felicidad al lado de otro. La rubia llevo sus manos hasta el rostro del chico y comenzó a delinearlo con sus dedos, cuando le encantaba dibujar cada centímetro… como para grabarlo en su mente mediante las caricias, él cerraba los ojos y se dejaba dominar por los suaves toques que ella le prodigaba, al tiempo que sus manos se adueñaban de la delgada cintura, acariciándola con lentitud, subiendo por sus costados, a sus brazos y hombros; aun con los ojos cerrados podía imaginar con extraordinaria exactitud cada detalle en ella y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara cuando sintió las manos de la rubia posarse en su pecho y sus labios presionar la piel sensible de su garganta, dejo libre un gemido ronco, intimo que salió desde su pecho.

- Lo siento… yo… - Ella intento disculparse cuando sintió el temblor en él y lo vio abrir los ojos. – No debí hacer eso Fabrizio… no sé… no lo pude evitar – Agrego con voz nerviosa.

- Hazlo de nuevo… - Pidió mirándola a los ojos y los de él lucían oscuros y brillantes.

Ella accedió un poco dudosa y el joven la estrecho aun mas contra su pecho, en un movimiento rápido la coloco sobre sus piernas y el contacto de cuerpo los hizo estremecer a ambos; los labios de él viajaron hasta el cuello de la chica y se apoderaron de este, con su lengua trazo un camino hasta su oreja y ella dejo libre un gemido cuando tomó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de esta.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Exclamo con la voz ahogada y mareada por las emociones dentro de ella.

- Te deseo tanto… tu piel es maravillosa Candy, me encanta como hueles – Susurro aspirando el perfume a rosas y enredando los dedos entre sus rizos – Tu cabello es como el sol… es aun mas hermoso, puedo tocarlo… tus labios… me enloqueces, todo en ti… deseo que todo sea mío, cada rincón de tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu corazón, jura que te quedaras conmigo para siempre Candy… - Le rogo mientras sus miradas se fundían y sus corazones latían desbocados.

- Siempre… estaré a tu lado siempre – Expreso ella con la voz ronca por el deseo que embargaba su cuerpo, ese mismo que elevaba su temperatura y la hacia temblar.

Fabrizio tomó de nuevo sus labios y esta vez el beso fue intenso, como lo habían sido muy pocos, como los que compartían en sus tardes frente al arroyo, acostados sobre el pasto y de cara al sol en Florencia, esos mismo que ambos extrañaron tanto… es como si todo estuviese regresando de nuevo, las cosas parecían retomar su cause y el amor volvía a ellos.

La soledad en el apartamento lo abruma, se siente prisionero y es cuando mas desea el cuerpo de Elisa, que es simplemente donde halla la libertad, en el se realiza y siente que su vida inicia y que la prefiere a ella ahí porque es millones de veces mejor que un hermoso recuerdo, sabe que en ella acaba la locura, en su cuerpo recobra su ser, haciendo que el cuerpo de él arda en deseo anhelando la única guerra necesaria donde vuelve a nacer y recobrar la inocencia acostado sobre los pechos que le dan la vida, ella es la única que ha logrado encender esa chispa que lo incinera y descubre la riqueza que es vivir, ella es la única que ha logrado absorberlo y le dice las cosas que le gusta escuchar, cuando regresa al punto de partida, sabiendo que él no es él y ella no es ella cuando se deshacen en la cama.

Todo lo que esta sintiendo es sumamente extraño porque es mucho mas fuerte que él, no logra controlar sus emociones, nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra mujer, ninguna le había despertado la necesidad de querer ser solo de ella y es lo que mas desea en este momento, ser solo de Elisa quien es su presente pero no su futuro porque es consiente de la situación en la que se encuentra, no recuerda en que momento se perdió y rodo cuesta abajo, donde y como logro dominarlo, ella que logra envolverlo y aniquilarlo cuando le dice que le agrada cuando la llama hermosa mas cuando su esposo lo hace todo el tiempo pero para ella esa palabras son simplemente eso, palabras vacías donde no encuentra ningún sentido, esto solo hace que lo despierte de un maravilloso sueño a la mas cruda realidad esa donde la mujer que le roba el aliento es ajena, sabe perfectamente que es ajena pero sabe que esto que esta pasando entre ellos no es culpa de ella y menos de él, sabe que no tiene culpa de desearla tanto, de quererla, de hasta sentir enloquecer si la ve y no puede al menos besarla.

Sabe que es pecado quererla de esa manera, pero solo le queda pedir perdón antes que dejarla porque no es nada fácil dominar al corazón, esto es mucho mas fuerte que todo lo que hasta hoy había sentido, Elisa ya no sabe hace cuanto tiempo que no la ve, porque sin ella el tiempo no tiene sentido, ella es el ángel de sus pesadillas, su olor en la cama se ha esfumado por completo y la extraña como nunca pensó extrañar a alguien, tanto hasta doler, las horas transcurren lentamente lo ultimo que supo de ella fue por medio de una carta donde le decía que no podía verlo si no después de las festividades, que se moría por verlo pero no podía, si ella tan solo se imaginara, la falta que le hace, que cada vez, que le ve la cara a Frank en la oficina se muere de ganas de gritarle que ama a su mujer y que no pretende compartirla, que aunque es él quien irrumpió como un ladrón se cree con mas derecho sobre ella, que él, que es su esposo, si su esposo algo que solo dice en un papel… porque él esta rendido a los pies de Elisa, que aunque lo tome, lo use y luego lo deje sigue bailando al compas que ella toque, que aunque le toque esperar, se arma de paciencia para poder estar con ella aunque solo sean medias tardes, porque la ama y lastimosamente es ella quien tiene el control, pero no tiene el valor, pues Frank no se ha portado mal con él y además es el mejor amigo de su padre… su padre no merece que le haga esto, pero al igual que Frank y el resto del mundo fuera del apartamento no tienen el mínimo de poder para lograr que desista en su deseo de hacerle el amor con solo pensarla. Mientras se conforma con leer y releer la carta de Elisa viendo cada línea de su escritura y vivir de los momentos con ella ahí en su departamento. Los momentos vividos en esa cama, en esas sabanas llegan al joven, quien aspira una de las almohadas tratando de encontrar en vano el olor de la pelirroja, y se aparta a ratos para dar sorbos a su vaso de whiskey.

Elisa se levanto sumamente temprano busco algo apropiado para salir como ya había planeado la noche anterior y ante la emoción había logrado dormir muy poco pues reviviría viejos tiempos junto a su hermano, estaba lista esperando a Neil al pie de las escaleras.

- Neil apúrate por favor se supone que la mujer soy yo y es la que debería de tardar arreglándome.

- Disculpa Elisa es que me desperté tarde.- Decía el joven bajando las escaleras y ajustando el nudo de su corbata se le veía sumamente elegante con ese traje a cuadros negros con gris, mientras que ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro a media pierna y un sobre todo negro a la misma altura con un bolso rojo.

- Hermano estás adoptando el estilo de todo un empresario de poder, tanta elegancia, te juro que si no fuera porque eres mi hermano quedaría perdidamente enamorada de ti. – Mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo e imponiendo picardía en cada una de las palabras. Ofreciéndole el brazo y caminando hasta la puerta, le dijo.

- Dudo que te enamores de mí, sino fueras mi hermana. - Elisa miro a su hermano entrecerrando los ojos y deteniéndose.

- A ver ¿Por qué no? Si eres sumamente guapo. - Él le dedico una sonrisa picara.

- Porque tu no eres de las que se enamora, palabras dicha por ti ¿O te has enamorado? -Imitando a su hermana y entrecerrando sus ojos pero escudriñando en los de ella un indicio de su amor escondido, porque de algo estaba seguro, Elisa estaba enamorada, la conocía muy bien como para no darse cuenta.

Ella se puso a la defensiva su nerviosismo cada vez que se trataba el tema la delataba.

- Ahí por favor Neil, ¿Que enamorada voy a estar? bien sabes que no eso no es para mi, no soy tan débil hermanito. - Esquivando la mirada y adelantándose para salir. – Deja de hablar tonterías y apresúrate que se nos hace tarde y no quiero que Sarah se aparezca y se le de por acompañarnos. - Neil hizo un ademan para que la joven subiera al auto y luego subió detrás de ella.

- Buenos días señoras ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – Pregunto el chofer protocolarmente.

- Buenos días Paul, vamos al centro de la ciudad. – Respondió colocándole una mano en el hombro al chofer y dedicándole una sonrisa. Neil cada vez se sorprendía mas ante la actitud de Elisa, como había cambiado drásticamente su tratamiento para con la servidumbre, si hasta hace poco su comportamiento para con ellos era hosco, despectivo, humillante y ahora era totalmente lo contrario.

El trayecto hasta el centro de la ciudad era de cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente, el bullicio de esta, a Elisa le molestaba ya estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y silencio de su mansión pero eso no era un obstáculo para que ella disfrutara haciendo compras ya que desde que se caso la mayoría de las veces todo lo necesario era llevado hasta su hogar, estaba absorta mirando los aparadores, cuanta vestimenta nueva había sido importada para la temporada, joyas, zapatos, juguetes de colores vivos, con movimientos eran la novedad para esta navidad.

- Mira Neil, me gusta esta corbata ¿A ti no?- Pregunto divertida.

- Si esta muy linda, Elisa pero ya estoy muy cansado ya en el carro no caben mas bolsas y tengo un hambre que me esta matando ya son casi las doce ¿Deberíamos almorzar no crees? – Expreso Neil con el cansancio en cada una de sus facciones.

- Si hermanito tienes razón disculpa es que casi no salgo y cuando lo hago ni me acuerdo de comer. - Respondió la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla al hermano para contentarlo. – ¿Que te parece si vamos al Alinea?

- ¿Claro si tú invitas?

- Claro hermanito yo invito, vamos solo estamos a dos cuadras. - Neil camino hasta el auto que estaba enfrente de ellos, Paul abrió la puerta para que entraran, pero Elisa lo jalo por un brazo. - ¿Neil no pensaras que vamos en auto? deja de ser tan perezoso solo estamos a dos cuadras.- Dijo la joven colocando dentro del auto dos bolsas mas.

- Esta bien Elisa te acepto caminar, pero es porque no puedo aguantar mas, me duelen los pies y me muero de hambre, con razón Frank no te acompaña, menos mal que solo vengo a meses un maratón como este no lo podría hacer mas seguido. – Neil hablaba sin parar, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. – Tengo un frio Terrible no se porque no me coloque unos guantes ya se me había olvidado el frio que hace en esta época.

Elisa lo miraba divertida y reía ante cada ocurrencia de su hermano, solo él y Jules la hacían reír de esa manera.

- Ya Neil deja de quejarte mira solo estamos a cuatro locales. - Mientras miraba al frente y sus ojos se toparon con lo que para ella era el hombre perfecto sobre la tierra, venia caminando con toda la elegancia que poseía, traje negro camisa blanca y un sobretodo que le llegaba a los tobillos beige, portafolio en mano, era un ángel divino, no solo ella se daba cuenta pues a su paso las mujeres volteaban a verlo unas menos discretas que otras, al principio pareció que venia absorto en sus pensamientos pero luego sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, Elisa tenia mas de dos semana sin verlo y miles de mariposas hicieron fiesta en su estomago, el suelo desapareció, su nerviosismo fue tal que no pudo evitar temblar y una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios.

- Elisa, ves te dije que hace frio, entremos rápido. – Dijo Neil al sentir que su hermana temblaba.

- Si tienes razón hermanito debimos abrigarnos mejor.- Ella le hablaba pero no lo miraba, su vista se fijaba en otro objetivo. Neil no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia donde su hermana tenía la vista fija.

Se le veía hermosa riendo abiertamente, ni afrodita podría opacarla, era una aparición divina, fue preso de la adrenalina que Elisa despertaba en él y sus manos empezaron a sudar debajo de los guantes que llevaba puesto aunque solo instantes tenia las manos dormidas a causa del frio, su corazón empezó a latir como un caballo desbocado, latía dolorosamente, tanto que tenia miedo de que de un momento a otro saltara y quedara expuesto, todo a su alrededor desapareció solo era consiente de ella, cuando lo miro y su sonrisa se opaco un poco, se dijo no por favor mi amor no dejes de sonreír, no lo hagas que quedaría en penumbras, tu sonrisa me ilumina.

Neil no tenia que ser adivino ni poseer ningún poder para darse cuenta que Jules era el hombre, era él de quien Elisa estaba enamorada, el comportamiento de su hermana y el del francés los delataron inmediatamente, se podía ver que el amor y la pasión que se tenían era tal como para que todos a su alrededor se dieran cuenta, como Elisa no se atrevía a hablar, él trato de sacarla de la ensoñación donde se encontraba sin dejarle ver que se había dado cuenta, que era tan obvia.

- Elisa, hermana mira ese que viene ahí no es Jules Leblanc, el amigo de Frank. - La joven trato de hacerse la desinteresada actitud que le salió muy mal.

- Ah si… si ese que viene ahí es el señor Leblanc.

- Bueno esperémoslo y le preguntamos si no ha almorzado así lo hacemos los tres, la verdad me cae muy bien. - Esto tomo a Elisa por sorpresa, pues no esperaba que Neil reconociera a Jules ni mucho menos tenerle aprecio, si solo se habían visto una sola vez cuando viajo a Charleston.

A cada paso que daba el joven respiraba profundamente para calmarse pues tenia que saludar y Elisa se encontraba con su hermano, se moría de ganas por besar esos labios, devorar la boca de la joven que a la distancia captaba toda su atención.

- Buenas tardes señora. – Dijo el joven extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella en un suave apretón.

- Buenas tardes señor Leblanc, tanto tiempo sin verlo. - Neil no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo ante la reacción de ambos, a quien pretendían engañar, si por un momento se les olvido la presencia del chico, mientras lo que duro el saludo se miraban a los ojos y sus pupilas bailaban la danza del amor.

Fue Jules quien retiro la mano cuidadosamente, pues se dio cuenta que el saludo duro más de lo normal y extendió la mano para saludar a Neil quien animadamente la tomo y sin darle tiempo al francés de reaccionar lo jalo y le dio un abrazo.

- Señor Leblanc tanto tiempo sin verlo.- Decía Neil palmeándole la espalda. – Es una alegría encontrarlo nuevamente. – En realidad le estaba dando las gracias por amar a su hermana y por hacerle descubrir a ella tan maravilloso sentimiento.

Jules estaba estupefacto ante la reacción de Neil, pues si se habían tratado muy poco y nunca mientras se vieron hubo esa confianza entre ellos, no tanto como para un abrazo cuando mucho un cordial saludo, cuando Neil lo abrazo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y mirar a Elisa desconcertado, ante lo cual la chica solo se encogió de hombros en señal de que tampoco entendía la actitud de su hermano y le dedico una sonrisa el francés solo correspondió al gesto de la joven.

-¿Jules ya has almorzado? Nosotros vamos a almorzar seria un honor que nos acompañaras.- Le pregunto Neil apartándose del abrazo y sin darle tiempo a responder. – Jules termino por decir con una sonrisa.

- La verdad venia a almorzar recién salí de la oficina.

- Bueno, bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de negocios, mejor entremos que me muero de hambre. - Tomaron una mesa para tres, Neil sentó a Elisa al lado de Jules y él en frente, no podía por nada del mundo perderse la cara de su hermana, el mozo que los guio hasta la mesa tomo el pedido del almuerzo, Neil no paraba de hablar mientras Jules y Elisa lo observaban divertidos, Jules de vez en cuando tomaba la mano de Elisa por debajo de la mesa, acariciaba una de las rodillas de la pelirroja, en ambos los nervios por la emoción de verse hacia estragos, por lo que evitaban entablar conversación, solo se daban miradas fugaces ante algún comentario de Neil.

Después de la entrada, Neil pidió disculpas y se retiro un momento al baño, en realidad no tenia ninguna necesidad solo pensaba dejar unos minutos solos a los enamorados, era primera vez que veía a su hermana completa, ese rubor natural en las mejillas era magnifico, con ese brillo en los ojos que se intensifico desde que su mirada capto al francés. Cuando Neil se perdió por el pasillo Jules aprovecho para decirle.

- Me muero por darte un beso, por probar tu boca.

- Yo también, te juro que si no es porque la mayoría de los presentes en este restaurant me reconocieron desde que entre, hubiese sido yo la que te devoraba los labios. – Dijo Elisa de la manera más discreta que pudo. – Jules ante el comentario se mojo los labios con la lengua para luego morder el labio inferior a manera de provocación, desvió la mirada a los presentes tomo la copa de vino y le dio un sorbo.

- No sabes como cuento los días para tenerte entre mis brazos. – Tocando el muslo de la joven debajo del mantel y ella se aventuro a hacer lo mismo con él. Jules la detuvo. - No…no hagas eso…por favor Elisa no quiero hacer un papelón aquí, sabes muy bien lo que pasara si continuas tocándome. - En ese instante Neil apareció en el pasillo y ambos fingieron conversar.

- ¿Y de que hablan? Por favor no me digan que de los negocios o de Frank, Elisa lo ves todos los días lo último que quiero es escucharte hablar de mi cuñado. - Con el nervio palpable ella contesto.

- No hermano estamos hablando de la familia de el señor ¿Verdad señor Leblanc?- Dijo la joven dirigiéndose al francés. - Jules sorbió otro poco de vino y aclaro la garganta.

- Si… si señor es que es difícil en esta fecha no extrañarlos.

- Vamos Jules, puedes tutearme, no soy un viejo si tendré tu edad o menos. Por cierto es una indiscreción pero ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Esta bien Neil, no…no es ninguna indiscreción, tengo veinticinco. – Respondió con una franca sonrisa.

- Caramba, ¿Ves? solo eres mayor por un año y cuatro mayor que Elisa si somos contemporáneos porque tanto protocolo y no terminan tuteándose además entre ustedes ya debe existir confianza. – Neil habla entusiasmado. En ese instante Elisa tomaba un poco de agua con la cual se ahogo y le fue imposible no toser. - Hermana, ¿Estas bien? – Elisa asintió en silencio. - Ten cuidado. – Dijo Neil con picardía.

-¿Esta bien señora? – Pregunto Jules colocándole una mano en la espalda.

- ¿Ves? a eso es lo que me refiero, Jules puedes tutearla, si es casi de tu edad y vivieron un tiempo como hermanos, ya deben dejar de lado el protocolo.

- No… no lo creo Neil a la señora le debo respeto es la esposa del señor Frank y como tal debo mantener el protocolo como tu lo llamas.

- Es la esposa de Frank… bien, si esta bien que a Frank le tengas respeto porque aunque aprecio a mi cuñado el ya esta mayor y es como nos enseñan los padres el deber de respetar a los mayores, pero tu y Elisa son jóvenes y llenos de vida mira nada mas, hasta bien se les ve juntos. - Elisa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le hizo señas a su hermano. - ¿Que hermana? no hay nada malo, acaso no parecen hermanos, solo me refiero a eso. -Hablaba el joven con total naturalidad, pues sabia perfectamente en que terreno se estaba moviendo.

El nerviosismo de Jules era evidente, no esperaba que el hermano de Elisa lo pusiera en esta situación ya para él era difícil mantener la falsa de tratarla con distancia y ahora él le pedía que la tuteara, eso si que no le gustaría a Frank.

- A ver Elisa ¿Como te sientes cada vez que te llaman señora con tan solo veintiún años?

- Pues la verdad me siento mayor, vieja por así decirlo. – Contesto la joven mirando a Jules.

- Bueno listo de ahora en adelante se tutean. – Mirando a ambos.

- La verdad Neil. – Alcanzo a decir Jules cuando fue interrumpido por el mismo.

- La verdad nada, si es que te sientes incomodo por Frank, pues tranquilo delante de Frank puedes tratarla con respeto pero mientras no, no quiero que mi hermana siga sintiéndose vieja.

Llego el momento de despedirse pues ya tenían más de dos horas en el restaurant Elisa y Neil aun le faltaban unas cosas por comprar.

- Bueno Jules ha sido un placer almorzar y mantener conversaciones interesantes contigo, espero poder tener otra oportunidad antes de que regrese a Charleston.

- Señora – Hablo Jules para despedirse de Elisa pero el gesto de Neil le hizo recordar que debía tutearla. - Elisa, fue un placer compartir el almuerzo, saluda al pequeño Frederick de mi parte.

- Igualmente, Jules. – Expreso la joven no sin antes buscar en los ojos de su hermano la aprobación. – Con gusto le daré su saludo.

- Bueno… bueno no esta mal para la primera vez, espero que para la próxima haya mas confianza.- Termino Neil con una sonrisa y encaminándose al auto, Jules solo sonrió y fue para Elisa la gloria que contemplo la sonrisa en todo su esplendor.

De regreso a la mansión Wells cada uno viajo perdido en sus propios pensamientos a punto de llegar a la casa Neil exhalo un suspiro el cual capto la atención de su hermana.

- Hermanito ¿A que se debe ese suspiro?

- No… a nada hermana… es solo que… Sarah tiene un ojo clínico ¿No lo crees?

- No entiendo a que se debe ese comentario Neil.

- No por nada hermanita, solo son cosas mías, no me hagas caso. - Durante el trayecto a la mansión los pensamientos de Neil no eran otros. De cómo podían ser tan evidente, que acaso el amor no puedo ocultarse, si es así todo el mundo se habrá dado cuenta de que el también esta perdidamente enamorado. - De seguro pongo la misma cara de estúpido que Jules cuando contempla a Elisa. ¡Que vergüenza! – Se decía para sus adentros.

* * *

_**Y construí tu rostro.  
Con adivinaciones del amor, construía tu rostro  
en los lejanos patios de la infancia.  
Albañil con vergüenza,  
yo me oculté del mundo para tallar tu imagen,  
para darte la voz,  
para poner dulzura en tu saliva.  
Cuántas veces temblé  
apenas si cubierto por la luz del verano  
mientras te describía por mi sangre.  
Pura mía,  
estás hecha de cuántas estaciones  
y tu gracia desciende como cuántos crepúsculos.  
Cuántas de mis jornadas inventaron tus manos.  
Qué infinito de besos contra la soledad  
hunde tus pasos en el polvo.  
Yo te oficié, te recité por los caminos,  
escribí todos tus nombres al fondo de mi sombra,  
te hice un sitio en mi lecho,  
te amé, estela invisible, noche a noche.  
Así fue que cantaron los silencios.  
Años y años trabajé para hacerte  
antes de oír un solo sonido de tu alma.**_

_**Fábricas del amor, Juan Gelman.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	96. Capitulo 32 parte 4

**Capitulo 32**

**Cuarta parte. **

Desde su visita al hogar de Pony el peso que Candy y Fabrizio llevaban sobre si pareció desaparecer o al menos menguar mucho, se notaban felices y más unidos que hasta hace unas semanas, junto a los padres del italiano, Albert y Fransheska salían a pasear por las calles de la ciudad, cenar fuera o visitar las empresas de ambas familias. Durante la inauguración de los laboratorios en la ciudad que se había llevado a cabo hacia tan solo un par de días, muchos de los presentes fueron testigos del amor que irradiaban las parejas y aunque estos prefirieron no hacer comentarios sobre sus vidas privadas, mas de uno de los invitados al evento especulo sobre la relación que los herederos americanos tenían con los italianos. Emilia Elroy asistió al mismo acompañada de sus sobrinos y la familia Di Carlo confirmando aun más con su presencia que efectivamente entre los jóvenes la relación era solida y no extrañaría a nadie que dentro de poco estos anunciasen sus respectivos compromisos.

En la redacción de uno de los periódicos más importantes de Chicago, varios reporteros reunidos comentaban sobre el acontecimiento de manera distraída, todos ellos hechizados ante la belleza que irradiaba la heredera del imperio Andley quien con el pasar de los años se acentuaba y también sobre lo hermosa que era la señorita Di Carlo, quien se encontraba en compañía del magnate de la banca.

- Yo sigo centrado en que la italiana y William Andley tienen una relación, durante toda la velada se les observo juntos, sonrientes y muy cercanos – Expreso uno de los hombres.

- No solamente ellos se mostraron así… el hijo de Di Carlo también se notaba muy unido a la excéntrica señorita Andley, además en ningún momento vi que eso incomodara a la matrona Elroy, por lo tanto yo estoy completamente seguro que ambos mantienen una relación y si no la hicieron oficial en esta oportunidad fue de seguro porque desean esperar un tiempo prudente para hacerlo, ya saben como son las lenguas de la alta sociedad de esta ciudad… por lo que logre averiguar los Di Carlo se encuentran hospedados en la mansión Andley desde su llegada a América y no es bien visto que las parejas comprometidas convivan bajo el mismo techo – Comento el director del departamento observando las fotografías del evento.

- Tienes razón… pero eso a los Andley les daría lo mismo, ya ves como son… para ellos lo que opine la sociedad sobre su comportamiento es irrelevante, tiene el suficiente poder y dinero como para evitar los comentarios mal sanos, todo el mundo en una u otra medida depende de esa familia en esta ciudad, así que lo ultimo que desean en crear una enemistad con los herederos - Expreso el hombre que hablo primero mientras tomaba el manojo de fotografías que su jefe iba colocando a un lado y poso su mirada en estas – Lo único que no se le puede negar a William Andley es que además de ser un genio para los negocios también tiene muy buen gusto, esta chica es bellísima… su sonrisa es fresca, es elegante y al mismo tiempo se muestra tan natural, sin poses fingidas – Paso otra foto encontrándose con una de la rubia junto al italiano – Podría decir que posee la misma gracia que irradia Candice Andley, ella también es dueña de esa belleza y esa gracia natural que las hacen tan admiradas y envidiadas… son unos hombres verdaderamente afortunados quienes las tienen junto a ellos, se debe ser muy dichoso sabiéndose amado por unas mujeres como estas, unas verdaderas diosas – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Yo diría que si ellos tienes suerte ellas no se quedan atrás – Menciono de manera casual una de las secretarias quien observaba una fotografía donde aparecían Albert, Fabrizio y Luciano junto a Charles Pfizer – El italiano y Andley son muy bien parecidos… unos verdaderos príncipes – Señalo mostrando media sonrisa ante las caras asombradas de sus compañeros.

- No sabíamos que te sintieras atraídas por los extranjeros Kelly – Indicó el reportero sin poder ocultar los celos que las palabras de la chica había despertado en él.

- Es solo un comentario, tendría que estar ciega para negar lo guapo que son… es mas podría jurar que he visto en otro lugar a Fabrizio Di Carlo, su imagen es la de un hombre difícil de olvidar… solo que no puedo decir con certeza donde, según lo que logramos conocer de ellos nunca antes habían estado en América… - Fue interrumpida por el hombre.

- Y tú nunca has estado en Europa así que es absurdo eso que dices – Acoto en tono molesto.

- Tienes razón… pero aun así, siento que ya lo he visto antes, tal vez sea mi imaginación – Menciono y se encogió de hombre con indiferencia ante la actitud de su compañero.

- Si… tu imaginación últimamente esta muy despierta, será mejor que volvamos al trabajo – Dijo posando su mirada en el articulo que debía presentar al editor en horas de la tarde.

El jefe de departamento le dedico una mirada divertida por encima de los anteojos a la chica y dejo ver media sonrisa a la cual esta respondió de la misma manera y luego se concentraron en su trabajo de nuevo; sin embargo la mente de la secretaria no dejaba de buscar donde había visto antes a ese hombre… porque estaba segura de ello, o si no era él seria alguien muy parecido – Poso su mirada de nuevo en la fotografía y se concentro en la imagen de este, sin poder contener el suspiro que salió de su pecho sin siquiera notarlo al delinear con los ojos el perfil del castaño y encontrarse con esos enigmáticos ojos que él poseía.

El ambiente en la mansión Andley era chispeante, desde hacia mucho en esta casa la navidad no se celebraba de esta manera, por lo general todo el mundo se marchaba a otro lugar para festejar esta fecha, pero este día seria distinto, desde muy temprano el personal de la casa se había dispuesto para preparar la cena que compartirían los dueños con sus invitados, el gran árbol de navidad que había sido decorado por las damas en compañía de los caballeros, entre risas, bromas y juegos divertidos pasaron las horas, la matrona observaba todo en detalle encargándose de la celebración y aunque desconcertada al principio por la actitud de las italianas quienes secundadas por Candy se habían encargado de este trabajo, no menciono nada al respecto y solo se limito a estudiar el cuadro; era evidente que la familia Di Carlo era muy unida, sobre todo madre e hija que mas parecían amigas, entre ellas no existía esa distancia que prudentemente deben poseer, por el contrario la mujer se deleitaba alimentando las fantasías de su hija… esta era joven, si era cierto, pero la mujer la trataba como a una chiquilla, consintiéndola hasta un grado que Emilia Elroy consideraba exagerado… le hizo recordar en algunas ocasiones a su sobrina Rossmarie y la devoción que esta mostraba por su adorado Anthony, claro esta, que en ese entonces el rubio era apenas un bebé… tal vez William veía en las italianas esa calidez propia de su hermana y por eso estaba tan enamorado de la chica, porque de que estaba enamorado no le quedaba la menor duda, este se desvivía por complacer a su prometida… solo esperaba que la joven no fuese a aprovecharse de ese amor que este le profesaba y a llevarlo por caminos contrarios a los que le tocaba desempeñar en esta vida – La mujer dejo libre un suspiro de manera disimulada mientras veían como el árbol recibía sus últimos detalles.

La cena de esa noche estuvo acompañada por el mismo ambiente festivo que había reinado los días anteriores, una reunión familiar que conto con el carácter sobrio y distinguido al cual estaba acostumbrada la matrona de la casa; las damas lucían esplendidas en hermosos vestidos de noche, peinadas y maquilladas para la ocasión mientras los caballeros lucían de punta en blanco, para ellas no paso desapercibida la elegancia que desplegaba el moreno cuando lo vieron al pie de las escaleras donde las esperaba junto a los otros, evidentemente Fabrizio Di Carlo poseía una gracia y un porte que podían deslumbrar, sus ojos azules resaltaban cuando llevaba el cabello recogido en esa coleta que acostumbraba para estas ocasiones, la sonrisa que mostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia ilumino todo el mundo de ella y sintió su corazón acelerarse en el instante que él le tomó su mano y la acomodo a su brazo para caminar con ella hasta el salón.

- Luces bellísima – Le susurro mientras la ayudaba con su silla.

- Gracias, tú también luces muy bien – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Las parejas quedaron unos frente a otros como había dispuesto Emilia Elroy, quien se mostraba complacida por celebrar junto a sus invitados y sus sobrinos, poco a poco empezaba a ver los resultados de esta unión, en años anteriores a ella le había tocado pasar esta fecha en casa de los Leagan en vista que los jóvenes siempre lo hacían en el orfanato donde se paso Candy sus primeros años, pero ahora era diferente y algo le decía que lo seguiría siendo a partir de esta época, seguramente hasta para el próximo año estarían en esta mesa celebrando al fin el anuncio de la llegada de el heredero Andley como mínimo… si se casaban a mediados de año como era prudente – La mujer fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la petición de Fiorella Di Carlo para dar gracias por esta velada y todas las cosas buenas que Dios les brindaba.

La noche comenzaba a instalarse en este hogar donde la calidez de la chimenea y de los presentes allí lo hacia irradiar vida y alegría; en medio de risas y comentarios agradables compartían la tarea de ultimar los detalles de la cena que se llevaría a cabo, las dos mujeres se mostraron complacidas ante la solicitud del joven para ayudarlas y gustosas le permitieron hacerlo. Después de unos minutos todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa disfrutando de la comida que habían preparado unidos como lo que eran ahora y para los días venideros, una familia.

- Nathan muchas gracias por este detalle tan hermoso – Expreso la mujer con una sonrisa ante el recetario francés que su yerno le había obsequiado. Ella había encontrado en la cocina la manera de librar tanto tiempo en soledad desde que Susana se había casado, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo junto a su hija, no era tanto como antes y eso al principio la deprimió un poco, pero ver la felicidad de esta no tenia precio.

- No es nada, agradecido estoy yo con usted por toda la ayuda que nos ha brindado… - La dama lo interrumpió dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecer hijo, ustedes son mi familia y me complace hacerlo – Indico.

- Me hace tan feliz tenerlos a ambos, yo pensaba que la felicidad era distinta… es decir nunca pensé que estuviese en cada detalle de nuestras vidas, ahora la encuentro en cada espacio de esta casa, en el tiempo que pasamos juntos y todos los planes que deseamos emprender… ahora puedo decir con toda certeza que mi vida es perfecta – Expreso Susana con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada haciéndola lucir muy hermosa.

Su esposo se acerco a ella y tomándole la mano se la llevo a los labios para darle un beso mientras se fundía en los ojos azul cielo, ella respondió aproximándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada feliz de la mujer que siempre soñó con ver a su hija de esta manera, llena de luz y felicidad, ahora solo esperaba el día que Susana le hiciese saber con alegría que le daría un nieto, sabía que ese día seria para ella especial pues este seria un logro mas en la vida de Susana, si aun la chica no se decidía a ser madre seguramente es por considerar que le costaba valerse por si misma, pero eso ya no era verdad, al menos no del todo, su hija ahora era mucho mas independiente de lo que fue una vez y aunque a veces podía sentir en ella cierto temor, confiaba en Nathan para que la ayudara a superar sus dudas y al fin formar una familia.

- Bueno yo les tengo una muy buena noticia, esta mañana me llego una carta del director del hospital donde me informaba que el próximo año podre poner de nuevo en practica las conferencias… - El chico fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- ¿Comenzaras a dar conferencias de nuevo? – Pregunto sorprendida y su semblante cambio de inmediato – Nathan… eso… ¿Tendrás que viajar de nuevo? – Inquirió sin poder ocultar su miedo.

- No… dictare las conferencias desde aquí, les deje clara mi intensión de ofrecerlas a instituciones que deseen venir a escucharlas y hacer unas jornadas especiales para ellos – Contesto adivinado el temor de su esposa – Susana yo sé que mi lugar esta a tu lado amor y cree no existe nada que me haga cambiar de opinión… el tiempo de vagar por el mundo se acabo, ahora mi hogar esta donde tú estés y si es aquí o en otro al cual desee ir entonces allí estaré yo, te prometí estar a tu lado toda la vida y lo que mas deseo es cumplir esa promesa – Expreso mirándola a los ojos mientras apretaba su mano con suavidad para infundirle confianza.

La chica se coloco de pie con la rapidez que le permitía la prótesis y se abrazo a él dándole un suave beso en los labios, él la abrazo con fuerza para alejar de ella cualquier temor y con suavidad le acaricio la espaldas, se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y al ver que esa sonrisa maravillosa de ella volvía le dio un suave beso en los labios olvidándose de la presencia de su suegra, quien mas que incomoda se sentía feliz de ver la devoción que ambos se profesaban. El chico les conto un poco mas de sus planes y ambas mujeres se sintieron felices por él, sabían que así como para Susana la actuación era importante también lo era para Nathan su profesión, se mostraron complacidas por sus logros y dispuestas a ayudarlo en lo que pudiesen, la rubia hasta se ofreció a ayudarle en sus ratos libres en el teatro; de esta manera fue transcurriendo la velada hasta que llego el momento de compartir los obsequios, entre muestras de cariño y risas esta familia se unía un poco mas y se hacia mas solida.

El crepúsculo aun presente dándole la bienvenida al auto que se asomaba en el sendero de la entrada a la mansión Wells, en el, Sarah y John venían cargado de regalos para Frederick y uno que otro presente para Elisa y Neil, ya que para ellos, mas para Sarah no era necesario excederse en regalos para alguien quien ya tenia todo, pues no sabían que podrían regalarle. Al llegar fueron recibidos por André quien los hizo pasar, Sarah pudo observar el paso apresurado de las empeladas ordenando todo para la cena de navidad, la mujer lucia un traje negro sumamente elegante, John también lucia verdaderamente elegante a pesar de los años del hombre aun mantenía esa seguridad al caminar.

- Buenas noches señor, señora Leagan síganme por favor.

– Saludo con tono solemne, el mayordomo con su uniforme de gala y que a pesar de los años viviendo en Estados Unidos aun mantenía ese acento francés.

- Buenas noches.- Saludaron los esposos Leagan y siguieron al hombre quien los dirigió hasta uno de los salones, donde se encontraba Neil, jugando con Frederick que cada vez estaba más grande. El moreno al ver a sus padres tomo al pequeño en brazos y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hasta ellos.

- Padre, Madre. Buenas noches, ya los estaba esperando.

- Buenas noches hijo.- Saludo Sarah dándole un abrazo y un beso.

-Buenas noche hijo.- Saludo John dándole un abrazo y tomando a su nieto en brazos.

- ¿Elisa y Frank? - Pregunto Sarah recorriendo con la mirada el salón.

- Ya no deben de tardar en bajar madre. – Y salieron a la sala, en ese momento bajaban las escaleras los esposos Wells.

Elisa vestía un traje en forma de columna gris y el cabello suelto, con los bucles armados como en su adolescencia.

- Buenas noches. - Saludaron los esposos a los presentes en la sala, después del formal saludo de padres a hija y nuero dispusieron pasar al comedor que se encontraba repleto de comida tradicional navideña.

La cena transcurrió con alegría por parte de los presentes, contando anécdotas de Elisa y Neil en estas fechas de cómo desesperaban esperando la hora para abrir los regalos dispuesto debajo del árbol de navidad y sus caras de felicidad después de abrirlos.

Frank por su parte contaba como eran las navidades en Francia y que les gustaría algún día poder pasarlas allá con todos, que a pesar de que en la cena se hacían presentes los platos franceses no era lo mismo.

- Hablando de Francia, Frank sabes que hace dos días no encontramos con Jules y tuve la oportunidad de hablar un rato con él y me dijo lo difícil que será para él pasar estas fechas lejos de su familia. – Acoto Neil. – Pero no es tan difícil, pasarla lejos, creo que es más difícil pasarla completamente solo.

- Cuñado, tienes toda la razón no sé como no lo pensé antes y lo invite a la cena, lo invitare para fin de año. – Tratando con esto de remediar el olvido.

- Frank no creo que sea necesario, estas reuniones son familiares y de seguro el señor no lo pasara solo, tal vez tenga amigos donde ir. – Dejo saber Sarah, quien se percato de la emoción que se manifestó en la cara de Elisa, al momento de Frank decir que invitaría a Jules a pasar el fin de año en la casa.

Ahí Elisa, Elisa muchacha estúpida ¿Que estas haciendo? Necia… ojala y no sea lo que me he temido, sabia que la permanencia de ese hombre en esta casa no estaba bien, espero no arruines las cosas que tanto me han costado, crees que fue fácil encontrarte como esposo a Frank, no sé que pensar, es que tu mirada, ese brillo te delata, ojala y Frank no se de cuenta, buscare el momento para hablar contigo y ponerte los puntos sobre las íes, espero no te estés comportando como una cualquiera y no me decepciones. – Cavilaba Sarah con la mirada fija en la pelirroja.

La joven al sentir el escrutinio de su madre bajo la mirada y la media sonrisa que se había instalado en su labios se congelo inmediatamente clavando la mirada triste en el plato.

- Sarah, puede que tenga amigos donde ir como tu dices, pero me lo encomendaron a mi, además, para mi es parte de la familia, no me perdonare el hecho de no haberlo invitado hoy, no se como se me paso.- La respuesta de Frank fue tajante. Sarah no podría hacer nada Jules asistiría a la reunión de fin de año.

Neil dejo ver una sonrisa de triunfo, levantando la copa y mirando a su madre con gesto de satisfacción se puso de pie y propuso un brindis.

- ¡Por la unión familiar! - Su tono estaba cargado de una ironía que solo su madre pudo percibir, ya que fue dicho con toda la intensión para ella.

El reloj marco las doce de la media noche y todos los presentes excepto Frederick al cual el sueño venció, se acercaron hasta el árbol de navidad para abrir los regalos.

Todos quedaron sumamente felices con sus presenten como siempre Frank dejo sin palabras a Elisa, ya que le regalo las escrituras de una casa de verano en Florida.

Los padres de Neil y Elisa se despidieron con besos y abrazos, cuando Sarah se estaba despidiendo de Elisa le susurro al oído que necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, la joven no supo porque un temor se apodero de ella, ¿Por qué después de tantos años de independencia aun su madre le causaba temor con solo unas palabras? Ella solo asintió en silencio.

Al día siguiente Frank y Elisa despertaron temprano pues tenían que llevar a Frederick para que abriera sus regalos, aunque el de Frank no necesitaba envoltura era un Pony marrón con un lunar blanco en la frente que se encontraba en las caballerizas con un gran lazo rojo y plata atado al cuello, mientras que Elisa le regalo su primer ropa de equitación, el pequeño se encontraba sentado en la alfombra jugando con unos soldados regalo de su abuelo John los mismo los dejo tirado, al ver que hacia entrada el regalo de su tío Neil, un san Bernardo, de un mes de nacido con un gran lazo rojo, que corrió hasta el pequeño, y él le huyo, a refugiarse detrás de su padre, todos rieron ante el temor del pequeño, su padre le hizo ver que no tenia nada porque temer, se acerco aun temeroso al animal y este lo recibió agitando la cola y pasando la lengua por las mejillas del pequeño y este se aferro al cuello del perro con una gran sonrisa dejando olvidado a los soldados.

- Neil… porque mejor no le regalaste un gato. – Le dijo Elisa.

- Hermanita un gato para su edad es peligroso, puede salir lastimado, además recuerda que siempre quisimos un perro y Sarah nunca no los permitió. - Frank parecía un niño mas, jugando con el perro.

- Y bien Frederick ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? - El pequeño miro a su padre luego a Neil, tratando de entender lo que su padre le había preguntado, dirigió la mirada a Elisa; movió la cabeza a manera de negación para luego señalar a Neil y decir.

- Tío - Todos soltaron la carcajada y el pequeño les acompaño aplaudiendo, excepto Neil.

- No… no Frederick no puedes colocarle al perro mi nombre. – Dijo Neil negando con el dedo índice. El pequeño solo aplaudía y reía mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

El paisaje en Lakewood lucía simplemente esplendido, la primera nevada se había hecho presente la noche anterior y ahora todo se encontraba cubierto por un impecable manto blanco que desplegaban los hermosos tonos del atardecer, cuando los autos se detuvieron frente a la bella fachada de la casa de campo de los Andley, los italianos no pudieron mas que quedar impactados ante esta, no poseía la opulencia, ni la grandeza de la mansión de Chicago pero no por ello deja de ser menos hermosa o extraordinaria, por el contrario irradiaba calidez y poder.

- Bienvenidos a Lakewood – Expreso Albert con una sonrisa mientras los conducía al interior de la casa tomando de la mano a su prometida.

- Gracias – Esbozaron ellos recuperándose de la primera impresión.

Ya en el interior de la casa fueron recibidos por el personal de la misma quien había dispuesto todo para el arribo de los señores y sus invitados, sencillamente los americanos no escatimaban en nada para hacerlos sentir cómodos y bienvenidos a donde quiera que llegaran y este lugar no era la excepción, después de instalarse y descansar un poco bajaron a cenar, la casa parecía estar llena de vida de nuevo, tantos años relegada a visitas de rutina, la soledad y la tristeza que muchos años cubrió este lugar comenzaba a alejarse espantado por las risas cantarinas de las damas y las miradas brillantes que los caballeros les ofrecían.

El joven observaba a través de la ventana de su habitación y sentía que por mucho lujo que estos lujares poseyesen no podían asombrarlos como hacían con sus padres y hermana, en cierta medida era como si ya él hubiese presencia esta o una opulencia mayor, como si este ambiente no le resultase fuera de alcance o extraño, las maneras de la matrona le parecían tan conocidas, como se dirigía a la servidumbre, a sus sobrinos, esa mascara que parecía llevar siempre y no dejaba ver sus emociones, la obsesión por seguir un patrón y no solo buscar ajustarse a este sino intentar que los demás también lo hiciesen… era como si él antes hubiese estado expuesto a una situación similar, cosa que le parecía realmente imposible pues si bien ellos habían sido educados en unos de los mejores colegios de Europa, bajo las mas estrictas normas de protocolo y comportamiento, sus padres se mostraban muy relajados, muestra de ello era el carácter de su hermana… que ahora frente a estas personas se le hacia mas distante al suyo, quien por el contrario parecía haber sido criado mas por Emilia Elroy que el mismo Albert o Candy, la misma intensión de la mujer de esconder sus emociones, ese porte al caminar y desenvolverse, la mirada orgullosa y altiva, su madre le había dicho infinidad de veces que debía expresar lo que sentía, confiar en ellos, dejarse ayudar… pero a él le costaba tanto ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que lograse sonreír abiertamente junto a ellos? Meses… tal vez años, solo delante de Fransheska y por alguna de las ocurrencias que ella hacia, pero en un principio todo fue tan difícil, aun contando con el cariño y el apoyo de su familia, él se sentía como un extraño entre ellos y justamente ahora ese sentimientos parecía querer apoderarse y derrumbar toda la estabilidad que tanto le ha costado encontrar – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro - Mientras imágenes confusas llegaban a su cabeza, algunas de su pasado mas reciente, otras de hace unos días… desde su llegada a América y otras de esas borrosas que no lograba aun entender y eran las que mas lo atormentaban. – Paso unos minutos así hasta que su mirada capto a la rubia que salía a una de las terrazas que daba al jardín, dejando ver media sonrisa se decidió a bajar y estar un rato a su lado; todos en la casa parecían haber subido a descansar, pues cuando descendió por las escaleras la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas y el salón se encontraba vacio, él se retiro alegando un dolor de cabeza, no era fingido… y tampoco muy fuerte, pero no podía seguir allí sintiendo como esas visiones iban y venían.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas apoyada con sus brazos en la baranda que dividía el lugar y le daba un aspecto de balcón, la luz plata de la luna iluminaba tenuemente el paisaje reflejándose en la extensa capa de nieve que cubría los alrededores, a pesar de esto el frio de la noche no resultaba insoportable, las estrellas también se mostraban aunque no en todo su esplendor como en las noches de verano, donde si se podían apreciar, una ligera brisa movió los rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, la chica cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Espero que ese suspiro sea porque estés pensando en mi – Dijo él en un susurro tan cerca de ella que sintió toda su piel erizarse.

Fabrizio se acerco muy despacio a ella y rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, mientras hundía su rostro entre los rizos dorados que se encontraba apenas sujetos por una cinta de seda, su olor a rosas le encantaba y la tibieza de su piel era simplemente maravillosa. Candy se estremeció cuando sintió la respiración del chico en su cuello y un segundo después sus labios trazando con apenas roces una línea a lo largo de este, aprovechando el espacio que el pesado abrigo que llevaba le permitía, otro suspiro escapo de su pecho.

- Si… creo que es por mi – Susurro de nuevo contra la piel nívea de ella.

- Pensé que todos en la casa estaban durmiendo – Logro esbozar sintiendo como una marea se apoderaba de ella y un calor se instalaba en su pecho.

- Yo pensé justamente lo mismo – Dijo con una sonrisa que ella pudo sentir aunque no lo veía.

- Entonces esto es una casualidad… - Se detuvo sintiendo como él la volvía para mirarla.

- Una maravillosa casualidad… parece que algo nos llama para encontrarnos cuando los demás no pueden interrumpirnos y debo confesar que eso me hace muy feliz… me estaba muriendo por tenerte así, por besarte… - Menciono mientras bajaban para tomar sus labios en un beso que les quito el aliento a ambos y los hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Este amor era tan grande y cada día crecía mas y mas, ambos podían sentir que sus pechos se hacían pequeños para guardarlo y era necesario dejarlo salir, estos besos que parecían únicos en el mundo, como si nadie mas sobre la tierra pudiese entregar tanto amor en un beso, en una caricia o una mirada. Ella se pego instintivamente a él quien recibió ese gesto gustoso apretándola más contra su cuerpo, llevando sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica para acariciarla lentamente al tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo con él. Sus bocas se unían provocando tantas emociones y sensaciones dentro de ellos que por mas que quisiesen no podían alejarse, la necesidad crecía de manera sorprenderte en ambos despertando sus cuerpos ante el mas mínimo roce, ella sentía la presión que el fuerte y formado pecho de él hacia en sus senos, a pesar de tener ese grueso abrigo podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Fabrizio emanaba y su boca se adueñaba de la suya con urgencia, pasión, ternura… sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y ella sabia que no podía sostenerse, si él se alejaba en este momento ella caería inevitablemente a sus pies, sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo buscase fundirse en él y al mismo tiempo era consciente de la misma necesidad en el joven, sus dedos rozaron levemente la nuca de él mientras los enredaba en la cabellera castaña y sedosa que tanto adoraba y lo sintió gemir en su boca, ese simple gesto la hizo estremecerse y subió un poco mas para acortar la distancia casi inexistente entre los dos. En un movimiento rápido y sin pensar en si estaba bien o no Fabrizio la tomó de la cintura y la coloco sobre la baranda mientras se abría espacio entre sus piernas y la pegaba mas a él, ella dejo libre un jadeo mitad sorpresa mitad deseo cuando lo sintió apoderarse de sus caderas y frotarlas de manera posesiva, mientras sus labios, lengua y dientes seguían la excitante tortura a la cual la tenia sometida y poco a poco le estaba robando también la cordura.

- Me estas volviendo loco Candy… - Susurro contra el cuello de la chica sintiendo como su respiración era acelerada y el ritmo de sus pechos subiendo y bajando no lo ayudaban.

- Tú estas provocando lo mismo en mí… siento… no puedo explicar lo que siento – Dijo ella con la voz ronca y maravillosamente cálida. – No me sueltes por favor… quédate así conmigo Fabrizio – Le pidió aferrándose a la espalda del joven.

Para él era imposible hacerlo, la necesitaba… demasiado, todo su cuerpo gritaba por tenerla, por ser de ella y hacerla suya en este momento, había esperado por ella tanto… siempre la deseo y ahora mas que nunca, sentía que no podía detenerse, este lugar no era el adecuado y tal vez tampoco era el momento, él deseaba obsequiarle la eternidad y sabia que no lo haría si seguía… algo dentro del pecho le gritaba que continuara, pero en su cabeza otra voz le decía que aun no, no era el tiempo, no esta noche y no antes que ella supiese toda la verdad… su verdad, esa verdad que él no poseía y ella merecía – Reuniendo todas las fuerzas comenzó a bajar el ritmo de sus besos y caricias, con suavidad acariciaba la espalda de la chica mientras rozaba apenas sus labios.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto ella desconcertada ante el cambio de él.

- Te hice una promesa… y la cumpliré aunque me vuelva loco en el intento – Respondió mirándola a los ojos mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa al notar la misma necesidad en ella.

- Yo… lo siento… no debí… - Él la detuvo colocando unos dedos en sus labios.

- Si… tú si, tú puedes hacer lo que desees Candy, yo no te detendré nunca amor… te amo tanto y te deseo tan desesperadamente que seria un idiota si no me rindo ante ti, pero te prometí hacer las cosas bien y eso hare, mi corazón es tuyo… ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa, él tomó una de sus manos y se la llevo al pecho – Mi alma también lo es amor… siente como late mi pecho, es por ti, mi cuerpo entero vibra por ti, mis ojos brillan así y no puedo dejar de sonreír con solo pensar en ti… quiero vivir en tus ojos mi vida, sentir tu aliento, tu olor, tus labios… deseo tanto sentirte temblar entre mis brazos y verme en tus ojos cuando seas mia, completamente mia Candy… quedarme para siempre en tu vida, te juro que deseo que todo eso sea ahora, en este momento, esta noche… pero te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, cuando nos entreguemos será para siempre, tu serás mi estrella, mi sol, mi luna… no me voy a cansar de decirlo, le has traído luz a mi vida y no mereces nada menos que lo que me has dado, contigo todo será distinto Candy… único y maravilloso como lo eres tú – Expreso con la voz ronca por las emociones dentro de su pecho.

Ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se abalanzo sobre él rodeando con sus brazos el cuello masculino y busco sus labios para fundirse en un beso que esta vez lograron manejar, que los lleno de nuevas emociones, intensas y tiernas; sabían que el amor cada vez les exigía mas y también que no importaba cuando lucharan contra esto no podrían resistirse por mucho tiempo, pero había algo mucho mas grande que les impedía continuar y ese miedo… precisamente ese miedo era el que necesitaban vencer para poder entregarse por completo; mas allá de un papel firmado, un compromiso o la bendición de un sacerdote debían dejar libre sus corazones de secretos y dudas, sin eso… sin eso todo seria inútil o terminaría por lastimarlos con el tiempo. Después de unos minutos decidieron subir a sus habitaciones, la noche comenzaba a enfriar verdaderamente y si se quedaban podían terminar por resfriarse o envuelto en un juego que esta vez no lograrían parar.

A pesar de que la chimenea aun brindaba calor, era imposible que el frio no calara por la planta de los pies de Elisa, ante lo cual se acomodo entre las sabanas buscando un poco mas de calor en estas, acercándose a Frank quien la abrazo y froto suavemente el brazo de la joven, adivinando que se acercaba a él por el frio, en ese momento el despertador interrumpió.

- Por Dios tan cómodo que estaba. – Dijo Frank aun con los ojos cerrados, llevo su mano y silencio el artefacto y una vez mas cerraba con su brazo la cintura de Elisa y se acercaba más a ella. – ¿Tenemos que ir? – Pregunto en un susurro al oído de la joven, quien asintió en silencio, con los ojos cerrados. – Bueno entonces no pierdo más tiempo. – Acoto él dejando huérfana la cintura de su esposa, no sin antes dejarle un beso en el hombro, se puso de pie y se encamino perezosamente al baño mientras que a Elisa se le hacia mas difícil levantarse, por lo que se quedo en la cama, Frank la dejaría dormir mientras él se bañaba, ya después la despertaría nuevamente para cumplir con el compromiso que les esperaba, un viaje de un poco más de dos horas y compartir el almuerzo que Emilia Elroy había preparado para toda la familia en Lakewood.

La carretera cubierta de nieve hacia que el trayecto en esta época del año fuera mucho más lento, debido a la precaución que debía tomar Paul al manejar y evitar que los cauchos patinaran sobre la fina capa de hielo, mientras la mirada de Elisa se perdía en los destellos que el sol sacaba a los arboles desprovistos de hojas y cubiertos de nieve, el astro se imponía en todo su esplendor, haciendo que los ojos de la joven brillaran, al tiempo que inconscientemente acariciaba la mejilla de Frederick dormido en sus brazos por lo cual el viaje se hacia en silencio, solo era interrumpido por algún comentario de los presentes, Frank iba de copiloto, leyendo el diario, mientras que Neil al lado de Elisa admiraba de igual manera el paisaje, desviando la mirada a minutos y posándola en su hermana, quien iba sumida en sus pensamientos y él podría apostar su vida a que estos estaban ocupado por Leblanc, ya que a veces asomaba media sonrisas o dejaba libre algún suspiro, extendió lentamente su mano y cubrió la de Elisa quien ante el toque volvió la mirada a su hermano regalándole una sonrisa, esas que ella ahora regalaba espontáneamente, sin duda la pelirroja había cambiado.

Los arboles lindaban el camino hacia la entrada de la gran casa de campo de los Andley la cual esperaba al final del camino, la mayor parte de la familia ya había llegado, puesto que los automóviles estaban aparcados en la inmensa entrada, Paul busco un lugar cerca y estaciono el vehículo, seguido de Douglas quien los seguía en otro automóvil con tres de los guardaespaldas de Frank Wells y Dennis.

El chofer de la familia Wells bajo y seguidamente abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo para que la señora bajara, mientras que Neil y Frank abrían las de ellos y bajaban, la nana se acerco hasta la señora para ayudarle con el niño quien permanecía dormido en los brazos de su madre, pero la joven no recibió la ayuda, acomodo al pequeño en sus brazos dejando que descansara la mejilla sobre su hombro mientras que con la mano libre sostenía tiernamente la espalda del pequeño, al tiempo que su mirada recorría la edificación trayendo consigo una avalancha de recuerdos, algunos de los mejores de su infancia y otros sumamente dolorosos, dejo libre un suspiro y fue consiente de la tibia mano de su esposo reposando en su espalda invitándola a pasar ante las puertas abiertas, se encamino al interior de la casa siendo recibidos por el mayordomo, el mismo que ya ella conocía y ese busco en su rostro tal vez la diferencia de los años y verla ahora de madre ya que la ultima vez que tuvo la oportunidad apenas era una adolescente, este solo bajo la cabeza y extendió la mano invitándola a pasar, ante lo cual Elisa le dedico una mirada.

- Un placer verte nuevamente Steven. – Dijo la joven con media sonrisa, el hombre inmediatamente levanto la cabeza sin poder ocultar en su mirada el asombro de que la joven Leagan lo saludara cortésmente.

- El placer es todo mío señorita… señora. – Desviando la mirada al niño y seguidamente a Frank quien sonrió ante la manera tan brusca del hombre en corregirse, Wells solo asintió en silencio y continúo su recorrido al interior de la mansión, encontrándose con Emilia Elroy quien los esperaba.

Neil saludo al mayordomo, dándole una palmada en el hombro y mostrándole una brillante sonrisa, al tiempo que seguía a los esposos.

- Elisa hija, se han retrasado un poco. – Dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Por qué no le entregas a Frederick a su niñera y que lo lleve a la habitación?

- Si tía es que le pedí al chofer que condujera con cuidado y un poco mas despacio, esa capa de hielo cada vez en mas peligrosa, no se preocupe tía yo misma lo llevo a la habitación, necesito subir descansar y arreglarme un poco.

- ¿Y nos vas a saludar a los demás? Ya todos están en el jardín. – Acoto la mujer con su tono de reproche.

- Primero quiero ponerme un poco mas cómoda tía, bajare en media hora… si quiere puede avisarle a mis padres que hemos llegado. – Dijo encaminándose, al tiempo que Frank saludaba a la matrona con un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- Tía ¿Como se encuentra? – Pregunto con una brillante sonrisa ante la mirada sorpresiva de Emilia al llamarla tía y Neil tuvo que suprimir una carcajada, primera vez que escuchaba llamarla tía y él adivino la reacción en el rostro de la matrona, el hecho de que Frank la llamara tía siendo este casi contemporáneo con ella.

- Mucho mejor Frank. – Respondió seriamente al tiempo que asentía.

- Me alegro… acompañare a mi esposa, nos veremos dentro de poco. – Encaminándose para seguir a la pelirroja.

- ¿Tía abuela como esta? – Saludo Neil depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hijo bien… bien gracias a Dios. – Recibiendo el gesto del joven.

- Yo si que no quiero descansar, más de dos horas sentado lo menos que quiero ahora es sentarme, vamos la acompaño al jardín. – Tomando la mano de la mujer y ayudándola para conducirse hasta donde se encontraba el resto de la familia.

Cuando entraron a la terraza ya en esta se encontraban los demás, se notaban alegres y relajados, el joven hasta ahora no había sido presentado con los esposos Di Carlo, los reconoció por el parecido de la chica con la mujer, en ese momento Albert se coloco de pie para presentarlos.

- Neil bienvenido – Lo saludo primero caminando hasta él y extendiéndole la mano.

- Gracias tío, lamentamos llegar tarde… pero los caminos están cubiertos de escarcha y son de cuidado – Explico mirando disimuladamente a los presentes.

- No te preocupes, déjame presentarte a los padres de Fabrizio y Fransheska – Menciono de manera casual caminando con el joven hasta la mesa donde se encontraban reunidos. – Neil ellos son Luciano y Fiorella Di Carlo… - Indico con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto Neil Leagan – Se presento el chico con una sonrisa amable mientras les extendía la mano primero al caballero.

- Es un placer señor Leagan – Expreso Luciano con el mismo gesto del joven.

- Encantada señor Leagan – Indicó Fiorella con una sonrisa más amplia, ella era tan parecida a su hija, con ese brillo en la mirada que poseía la chica.

El moreno pudo notar que sin embargo era muy poco el parecido de los padres con el joven, ciertamente existían semejanzas, pero no tanto como con la chica, tal vez era la actitud del italiano lo que mas distancia del resto de su familia.

- Fransheska, señor Di Carlo, Candy, Archie, Annie – Saludo el joven a los demás presentes.

- ¿Cómo estas Neil? ¿Elisa no vino contigo? – Pregunto Archie un tanto extrañado al no verla.

- Bien gracias Archie, si solo que el pequeño Frederick se quedo dormido en el trayecto y ella subió para acomodarlo, también para descansar unos minutos, el viaje resulto algo agotador puesto que la carretera cada vez se hace más difícil para estas fechas, teníamos mucho tiempo sin venir – Contesto de manera casual mientras tomaba asiento.

Después de eso retomaron su conversación integrando al joven en esta, sus padres no había podido venir a la reunión por un compromiso adquirido con anterioridad que no podía eludir, para Neil esto resultaba mucho mejor, pues seguramente su madre se empeñaría en hacer que Elisa captase la atención de la matrona como siempre acostumbraba al tiempo que buscaba dejar a Candy relegada y la situación se tornaría sin lugar a dudas muy pesada.

Elisa salió del baño después de darse una ducha de agua tibia la cual logro relajarla y renovar sus energías, mientras Frank descansaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados al lado de Frederick, el hombre al escuchar la puerta del baño abrió los parpados y se puso de pie perezosamente para dirigirse y darse una ducha a ver si esta causaba el mismo efecto que en su esposa, la joven envuelta en la bata de baño mientras admiraba su rostro en el espejo, sumida en sus pensamientos cuando fue sacada de los mismo por un toque a la puerta, se puso de pie y se encamino a abrir encontrándose con Dennis quien traía ropa de ella y de su esposo, las tomo y despidió a la joven rubia, sin perder mas tiempo empezó a vestirse.

En Neil aun Fabrizio Di Carlo causaba desconcierto, no comprendía como podían existir dos personas tan parecidas sin al menos tener la misma sangre, sin ni siquiera la nacionalidad, no había nada que ligara a Fabrizio con Terruce y aun así el parecido era impresionante, entre mas lo veía mas encontraba similitudes con el hijo de Duque, en ese momento fue consiente de que Elisa aun no lo había visto y que podría cometer una imprudencia al verlo, por lo que disimuladamente se alejo de la reunión.

- ¿Frank aun te falta mucho? – Pregunto la pelirroja colocándose los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- No amor, estoy casi listo, dame un minuto. – Respondió el hombre desde el baño.

- Entonces me adelantare, iré primero a la cocina por un poco de agua, te espero al pie de las escaleras.

- Esta bien amor… enseguida estoy contigo. – Acoto Frank abotonándose la camisa.

La pelirroja, salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al pequeño, bajaba las escaleras cuando su hermano la detuvo a mitad de estas.

- Elisa… necesito hablar contigo. – Expreso Neil algo agitado llevando la mano hasta el codo de la joven y cerrándola, ante lo cual ella le dedico una mirada de desconcierto. – Regálame un minuto.

- Si dime Neil… aunque Frank no debe tardar… acompáñame a la cocina por un poco de agua. – Soltándose del agarre y envolviendo su brazo alrededor del de Neil, al tiempo que sonreía y se encaminaban, entraron a la cocina y Neil busco el vaso y la jarra.

- Elisa hay algo que no te he dicho y no se en realidad como decírtelo, pero solo te pido por favor que cuando veas al novio de Candy seas prudente. – Decía el joven al tiempo que le extendía el vaso con agua a su hermana, la joven recibió el vaso y se lo llevaba a los labios, admirando a su hermano mientras sus pupilas bailaban con burla, para después soltar una carcajada y señalarlo con la mano que mantenía el vaso.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a hacer algo por tratar de conquistar al novio de Candy? – Soltando otra carcajada esas típicas de su adolescencia.

- No… no es de eso que te hablo Elisa… es algo increíble… yo aun no lo supero, solo quiero que seas prudente y que trates de disimular.

- ¿Se puede saber que es eso tan catastrófico?… ¿Qué acaso es el rey de Inglaterra el novio de esa?… y si así fuera me tiene sin cuidado Neil… - Llevándose el vaso a los labios para darle un sorbo. - Se que cuesta creerlo, pero mi mundo no gira alrededor de Candy… mi eje de rotación es alguien mas…

- ¿Alguien mas? – Pregunto Neil, levantando la ceja izquierda con suspicacia.

- Mi hijo… Frederick… - Se apresuro a responder la pelirroja.

- Neil me la has entretenido. – Expreso Frank apareciendo en la cocina con una brillante sonrisa, la joven al escuchar la voz de su esposo se volvió a mirarlo y Neil solo asintió en silencio mostrando media sonrisa a su cuñado. – Bueno no perdamos mas tiempo, que la tía nos debe esta esperando. – Acoto Wells extendiendo el brazo a su esposa, seguidamente se encaminaron, a través de las puertas de cristal se podían observar a los invitados en el jardín manteniendo conversaciones amenas, antes de que salieran Neil se acerco una vez mas a Elisa y le susurro.

- Recuerda lo que te dije… se prudente por favor. – La joven le dedico una mirada mientras era guiada por su esposo y termino por asentir en silencio.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de Elisa debido a lo absurdo del comportamiento de su hermano se congelo en cuanto sus ojos captaron la figura de uno de los presentes en la terraza del jardín, todo su cuerpo se tenso y apenas si logro mantenerse en pie gracias al apoyo que le brindo Frank, su boca se seco y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, cuando sus ojos miel se encontraron con aquellos de un azul zafiro intenso sintió su corazón dar una voltereta, esa mirada… ella conocía… esa mirada – Fue sacada de este estado por Frank.

- Elisa amor… ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el hombre un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su esposa quien hasta hace unos instantes se notaba alegre y relajada.

- Elisa… desvía tu mirada e intenta disimular – Susurro Neil en un tono tan bajo que solo ella escucho. La chica asintió en silencio y busco a su esposo dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Estoy bien Frank… creo que es el cambio de clima, hace tanto frio… - Expreso para justificar el temblor que había recorrido su cuerpo.

El hombre le dedico una sonrisa y froto con suavidad la mano que ella posaba en su brazo, retomaron su andar, ella intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosas que alegara las ideas que revoloteaban en su cabeza y él con la misma sonrisa, orgulloso de presentarse con su esposa. Albert se coloco de pie y los intercepto unos pasos antes que llegasen a la mesa, se había percatado de la conmoción de Elisa en cuanto vio a Fabrizio, la verdad no sabia como actuar… ni siquiera si hubiese sido prudente informarles a todos del parecido del joven con Terry antes de su llegada, aun no lograba entender como ninguno se había dejado llevar por la primera impresión y había cometido alguna imprudencia, definitivamente Candy estaba corriendo con mucha suerte, pero debía hacer algo y cuanto antes mejor.

- Elisa, Frank bienvenidos – Los saludo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa.

La pelirroja noto que esta no llegaba a su mirada, por el contrario se notaba tenso, sin embargo ella retomo su postura e intento sonreír, mientras su esposo saludaba al rubio con una palmada en el hombro y una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias tío… teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos – Señalo la joven mostrándose casual.

- Así es… pasen por favor, permítanme presentarles a unos amigos. – Indicó llegando hasta ellos.

El rubio precedió a presentarlos como dictaba el protocolo, los esposos los siguieron de manera normal, pero cuando llego el turno para que la chica le diese la mano al castaño, ella no pudo evitar que su mano temblara ligeramente, esta sensación era extraña, no tenia nada que ver con lo que temía Neil… no, esto era distinto a todo lo que alguna vez sintió cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar cerca del ingles, la presencia del italiano era igual de fuerte y avasalladora, pero en ella no tenia el mismo efecto que años atrás, aunque no por eso dejaba de perturbarla.

La turbación en Elisa continuo unos minutos mas, aun la hacía temblar ligeramente, definitivamente el parecido de ese hombre con Terruce era impresionante, tanto que no le dejaba cabida para coordinar, las miradas de suplicas que le dedico Candy le causaron lastima hasta cierto punto, porque al parecer nadie se había atrevido a contarle al italiano de su parecido con el hijo del Duque, la expresión del rostro de Archie, Annie, Neil y hasta su propio tío se lo gritaron, esperaría el momento oportuno para poder hablar con su hermano acerca de este absurdo, porque no había mas denominación para esto, era inevitable mirarlo seguidamente, a pesar de que noto cierta tensión en su esposo al darse cuenta de cómo su atención era captada por el italiano, ya que no lograba disimular por mas que se lo propusiera, se enfoco en el cambio que la jovencita había causado en su tío, a simple vista se notaba que era mucho menor que él podía jurar que hasta era menor que ella y como Candy no se limitaba a demostrar amor a su novio y una vez mas ella sentía celos… celos porque ellos podían profesar su amor abiertamente, mientras ella tenia que tragárselo, esconderlo… pero su amor era único, invaluable, inigualable… - Mostraba media sonrisa al tiempo que la sonrisa de Jules calaba en sus pensamientos.

- Elisa… - Susurro Frank sacándola de sus pensamientos, ante lo cual levanto la mirada y la clavo en los avellanas de su esposo, asintiendo en silencio, instándolo con esto a continuar. - Voy un momento a hablar Johnson al despacho, sobre los planos de la otra vez. – Ella solo le dedico una larga mirada obligándose a sonreír al menos con la mirada, ya que en realidad le petición de su esposo la molestaba de sobre manera, porque no entendía como no dejaba de lado los negocios al menos por un día, dejándola sola con todos los demás presentes en su mayoría compuesto por parejas felices, la tía abuela se había marchado a su habitación hace un poco mas de diez minutos y Neil también se había disculpado pues estaba algo cansado, se supone que si era su esposo debería estar con ella, al menos para aparentar delante de los demás amor por Frank, para no sentirse a menos, termino por asentir en silencio mientras se decía que tal vez Jules no haría tal cosa, tal vez él si se disculparía y se marcharía pero también se la llevaría a algún rincón del jardín para arrancarle el alma a besos, esos besos que no se comparaban en nada al contacto de labios frio que Frank le estaba dando para encaminarse al despacho y despedirse de momento de los presentes, la joven solo le dedico una de su mejores sonrisas fingidas admirando como él se alejaba sabiendo que era el centro de las miradas de todos.

- ¿Elisa como esta Frederick? – Pregunto Albert haciéndola volver la mirada hacia los presentes. En un movimiento automáticamente lento la pelirroja miro al rubio.

- Esta muy bien tío, ahora mismo lo he dejado dormido, todo el viaje no hizo mas. – Respondió tranquilamente mientras su mirada disimuladamente captaba el agarre entre el rubio y su prometida, quien le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa, al parecer había asimilado el hecho de que Frank fuese su esposo, la joven no supo disimular la turbación que causo en ella el saber que el hombre mayor que acompañaba a la pelirroja no fuese otro que su marido.

- ¿Y que le han regalado? – Pregunto Albert una vez mas quien se empeñaba en tratar de hacer sentir cómoda a la joven, a quien habían dejado con las parejas compuestas por Archie y Annie, quien aun la miraba con temor, Candy y Fabrizio, quien también la miraba seguidamente y al parecer uno mas a quien no simpatizaba ya que se mostraba algo distante para con ella o tal vez era su idea al relacionarlo con su parecido a Terruce Grandchester y la ultima compuesta por Albert y Fransheska.

- Frank le ha regalado un Pony, Neil un san Bernardo y yo su primera ropa de equitación. – Acoto con una sincera sonrisa. – Pero dudo que empiece a montar aun esta muy pequeño. – Agrego.

- La verdad es que tienes razón, Frederick aun esta muy pequeño para caballos aunque tú ya a los cinco años eras una experta, por cierto ya… - Albert se detuvo buscando en sus recuerdos el nombre. – Cleopatra debe estar bastante vieja. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Cleopatra murió tío. – Esta vez fue Archie quien susurro, dándole la noticia a Albert, quien no pudo ocultar su asombro y su mirada regreso a Elisa percibiendo la tristeza al recordar al animal, como ella tragaba en seco y había bajado la mirada a sus manos que doblaban la servilleta sobre sus piernas, pero como siempre no dejaría ver sus sentimientos delante de los demás por lo que al segundo levanto la mirada altiva y la clavo en su tío.

- Lo siento Elisa. – Fue lo único que expreso el rubio.

- Esta bien tío, la yegua era demasiado vieja… - Desvió la mirada Archie. – Primo no sabia que estabas enterado. – Acoto mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Neil me lo conto Elisa… - Respondió el joven. – Estuve a punto de visitarte pero… - Se detuvo buscando la mejor manera de decirle que pensó que ella no lo recibiría. - Tuve que viajar ese mismo día. – Busco la excusa más creíble.

- No te preocupes Archie… de todas maneras las puertas de mi casa están abierta… para todos por si algún día deciden visitar. – Desviando la mirada a los presentes ya que ninguno hasta ahora se había tomado la molestia de conocer la casa de la joven, lo mas seguro a su forma de ser, sentía que debido a su presencia en la mesa tal vez se estarían reprimiendo en conversaciones amenas entre ellos, ya que Candy y los italianos al igual que Annie se mantenían en silencio por lo que coloco la servilleta sobre la mesa.- Disculpen, pido permiso para retirarme. – Acoto la joven poniéndose de pie.

Ante lo cual los presentes solo asintieron en silencio y ella con paso seguro se alejo, todos excepto Archie retomaron sus conversaciones, el joven siguió a la pelirroja con la mirada, divisando como se encamino al ala norte de la mansión donde se encontraban los rosales de Anthony.

Elisa se encamino a los rosales, los cuales estaban cubiertos de nieve, esta los había secado casi por completo, algunas mas resistentes que otras que a pesar de estar cubiertas por los copos de hielo, se mantenían con los pétalos quemados pero permanecían en el tallo.

Una vez mas su mente se vio interrumpida por la presencia del novio de Candy, era tan parecido a Terruce seguro así luciría a esta edad, como le gustaría saber como luciría Anthony a sus veinticinco, esa seria su edad si estuviese vivo. - Tal vez fuese mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era. – Se decía la joven dejando libre un suspiro. - Candy… - Dejo libre media sonrisa. – La verdad es que tiene suerte la huérfana, porque encontrarse a alguien tan parecido a Terruce es bastante difícil, es que hasta la mirada y algunos gestos… podría jurar que es él sino es por que sé que murió en aquel accidente, la verdad es que la muerte de Terruce cambio muchísimo a Candy… se que el amor puede hacerte cambiar de eso no tengo dudas, ya no quiero o no me anima estar pendiente de lo que hace la huérfana con su vida, solo quiero es buscar el momento preciso para poder ir a visitar a Jules, para verme en sus ojos, Frank ahora esta tan concentrado hablando de negocios con George que sino fuese porque estoy a casi tres horas de distancia me fugaría. – Elisa busco una de las bancas, con su mano la limpio un poco y tomo asiento, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo y dejando que el aire frio acariciara sus mejillas.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto alguien apenas en un susurro a su espalda, la joven bajo la mirada y busco quien le hablaba, sus ojos se toparon con la figura de su primo parado detrás de ella con las manos en los bolsillo a unos tres pasos de distancia. Elisa solo asintió en silencio. - ¿Segura? – Acercándose un poco más.

- Si… Archie… estoy completa no me falta un brazo o una pierna. – Mostrando media sonrisa y haciéndole un ademan para que tomara asiento, el joven se acerco y se sentó en el espacio que hizo su prima.

- No me refiero físicamente Elisa… sé que estas bien… ya sé formule mal la pregunta. – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa.

- No es necesario que te obligues a ser amable conmigo. – Dijo ella desviando la mirada.

- No me estoy obligando Elisa, solo quiero saber como estas… se que no debo meterme en tu vida, pero no te veo. – Se detuvo buscando la manera más sutil. – Feliz… si no te veo feliz con Frank.

- ¿Y te importa mi felicidad?… Archie bien sabes que yo no soy tu prima adorada, que si me saludas es por protocolo. – El hizo un movimiento con la boca para hablar pero ella lo detuvo. – Y es… es que lo tengo merecido me porte muy mal con todos… soy consiente de ello, pero lo veía como un juego, algo en que entretenerme… - Un nudo se estaba haciendo en su garganta pero no se detuvo. – Y ahora ya no tengo ganas de jugar… solo eso, me toco madurar tal vez mucho mas rápido de lo que pensaba y al lado de quien no hubiese querido, al principio todo era demasiado duro, pensé que no saldría adelante, pero alguien llego y me saco a flote…. Lastimosamente nadie de mi familia excepto Neil se acerco a preguntar en que podrían ayudar, pero esta bien… repito sé que lo merezco, sé que merezco que sientan mas cariño por alguien que no lleva su misma sangre, porque ella así se lo ha ganado… no son celos infantiles Archie. – Se apresuro a decir antes la expresión en el rostro de su primo. – Ya no me importa… lo que le pase o le deje de pasar… se que te parecerá extraño y tal vez pienses que soy una hipócrita al decirlo, pero me agrada que halla encontrado por fin a ese chico… al doble de Terruce. – Acoto mostrando media sonrisa. – Solo que esta cometiendo un error muy grave y es el no decirle el parecido entre ambos y fue por ello que se acerco a ¿Fabrizio es que se llama? – Archie asintió en silencio. - No puede negarlo… ella se fijo en ese joven por su parecido con Terry.

- Ella lo quiere por su forma de ser… - Replico Archie.

- Por favor Archie si los engaña a ustedes a mi no… ella esta con él porque le recuerda a Terry nada mas… ama a Terry no a Fabrizio… ama al Terry que idealizo en el italiano y no es porque sea la forma de ser lo que la enamoro, porque antes estaba Neil, él estaba enamorado de ella todos lo sabemos, casi se pierde por ella y esta bien… Neil y yo le hicimos mucho daño y tal vez por eso no confiaba en él, pero ¿Que me dices del señor Lambert? el hombre se desvivía, todos saben que se arrastro a sus pies, que fue mas que especial, pero no… eso no, definitivamente su corazón estaba cerrado para el amor, pero llego el doble de Terry y solo bastaron ¿Qué dos, tres meses? … para que la enamorara… no sean ciegos esta con él porque aunque tal vez ella misma se lo niegue o quiera hacerlo ve en él a Terruce Grandchester a nadie mas… - Indico con seguridad.

- Tal vez tengas razón Elisa… lo he pensado, pero lo importante es que ella encontró la felicidad… algo que me gustaría que tú también hicieras. – Expuso el joven mirándola a los ojos.

- Soy feliz… tengo a mi hijo… y… no yo no busque la felicidad, porque nos empeñamos en buscar la felicidad cada día y no nos damos cuenta de que es ella quien tiene que encontrarnos y eso será donde menos te lo esperas y cuando llega descubres que ahí no acaba todo, que el final de un camino, solo es el principio de otro y lo único importante es la persona que eliges para que camine a tu lado y esconderse es lo que menos te importa lo que importa es que estas tocando con la yema de los dedos el cielo y solo importa el hoy, el presente, el ahora… solo se vive el momento… para mi esa es la felicidad no pensar en el después… porque se puede escapar la felicidad de tus manos en un simple parpadear de ojos. – La joven hablaba tranquilamente, se puso de pie dejando a su primo sentado. – Se que estas haciendo el intento de acercarte a mi y te lo agradezco… de verdad gracias por tus palabras Archie. – Le mostro una sonrisa. – Ahora me tengo que retirar, seguro Frederick esta por despertar. – Encaminándose a la casa mientras Archie la seguía con la mirada y se decía que su prima había dado un giro de 360 grados, era una mujer cabal, madura y que por el momento, como ella misma lo había dicho es feliz y sabe que no mintió, esta vez no lo hizo, ese brillo en la mirada le confirma que Elisa esta bien… tiene una felicidad plena, pero ella dice que esa felicidad se la brinda su hijo y es imposible que abarque tanto, tal vez y si este enamorada de Frank y no le gusta mostrar un poco mas sus sentimientos.

* * *

**_Dame algo más que silencio o dulzura  
Algo que tengas y no sepas  
No quiero regalos exquisitos  
Dame una piedra_**

**_No te quedes quieto mirándome_**  
**_como si quisieras decirme_**  
**_que hay demasiadas cosas mudas_**  
**_debajo de lo que se dice_**

**_Dame algo lento y delgado_**  
**_como un cuchillo por la espalda_**  
**_Y si no tienes nada que darme_**  
**_¡dame todo lo que te falta!_**

**_Dame. Carlos Edmundo de Ory._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	97. Capitulo 33

**Capitulo 33**

**Porque salvarte a ti mil veces,**

**puede ser mi salvación…**

Esa tarde las luces del sol se extinguieron mucho antes de su hora, debido a una ventisca que se adueño del lugar, los esposos Wells que tenían pensado volver esa tarde a Chicago vieron frustrados sus planes y optaron por pasar la noche en la casona como les sugirió Albert, como harían todos los demás quienes ya se encontraban instalados en el lugar, aunque un tanto renuente a permanecer en este lugar que la llenaba de tantos recuerdos tristes de su infancia y sintiéndose una intrusa, a Elisa no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar la invitación de su tío, sabia que era peligroso salir en medio de una tormenta como esta.

Se encontraba en el despacho de la casa observando a través de la ventana como los copos de nieves se estrellaban contra el cristal y se derretían cuando ella los exponía a su aliento a través del mismo, esa era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que era una niña, pero de la cual nadie sabia… dejo ver media sonrisa al ser consciente que solo buscaba con ello demostrar el poder que tenia sobre los infortunados copos de nieve, ya desde pequeña le gustaba demostrar que podía influenciar de esta manera sobre las cosas… lastima que ese poder no pudiese ir mas allá de derretir unos cuantos copos de nieve; aunque pensándolo bien existía alguien mas a quien ella derretía de igual manera, hasta ponerlo a sus pies. De inmediato sintió un calor apoderar de su vientre y sus mejillas, paso la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos pues se habían tornado repentinamente secos - ¡Dios como deseaba a Jules! Nada mas con imaginarlo sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía de necesidad… eran tantos días lejos de él, de sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Su voz sonó ronca por las emociones que bailaban en su interior.

- Disculpe… estaba buscando a Candy – Menciono Fabrizio entrando al despacho – Pensé que se encontraría aquí – Agrego mirando a la pelirroja.

- No se preocupe… la verdad no la he visto desde hace unos minutos – Indico la chica posando su mirada en él mientras daba unos pasos para colocarse frente al escritorio.

- La buscare en otro lugar, muchas gracias señora Wells – Dijo el italiano dispuesto a marcharse.

- Sabe señor Di Carlo… tengo una pequeña curiosidad… para ser usted italiano tiene un acento ingles muy marcado, cuando lo escuche casi podría jurar que era británico – Señalo la chica con media sonrisa observando la reacción del caballero.

- Estudie en Londres señora… seguramente es debido a eso que usted tuvo esa impresión – Comento el joven de manera casual, pero manteniendo la distancia, no sabia porque había algo en esa mujer que le resultaba odioso, tal como le ocurrió con el hermano cuando lo vio por primera vez, aunque ya este había cambiado un poco su opinión para con él… pero ella… ella era… - Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la pelirroja.

- Estudio en Londres… que casualidad, nosotros también estudiamos allá, en el Real Colegio San Pablo, seguramente ha escuchado hablar de este… es uno de los mejores colegios en Europa – Expreso ella mostrándose casual, pero sin apartar su mirada de la del chico.

Él asintió en silencio y se disponía a hablar cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió, él se volvió para mirar y bajo el umbral se encontró con la figura de Candy, ella se veía ligeramente pálida y no menciono nada, solo lo observo a él y después busco con su mirada a la pelirroja, quien le dedico media sonrisa y una mirada de inocencia.

- Fabrizio amor… te estaba buscando, tus padres desean verte… - La voz de Candy mostraba su tensión, camino hasta él y le tomó la mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Yo también te buscaba, creo que deseaban organizar una partida de cartas y yo necesitaba una pareja ¿Te gustaría serlo? – Le pregunto con media sonrisa.

- Por supuesto… - Respondió de inmediato y después se volvió para mirar a Elisa - ¿Vienes Elisa? – Inquirió mirando a la chica para no ser descortés.

- No soy muy buena jugando cartas… - El castaño la interrumpió.

- Hoy podría aprender señora Wells – Sugirió mirándola.

- Me conformare con fungir como espectadora pues mi marido seguramente se les unirá – Esbozo esquivando la mirada angustiada de la rubia.

- Tal vez debas ir adelantándote Fabrizio… ya tus padres están en el salón junto a los demás, yo te alcanzare en unos minutos – Indicó la rubia sin perder un solo detalle de los movimientos de Elisa.

- Claro… nos vemos en el salón entonces – Expreso sintiendo cierta tensión en su novia y adivinando que tal vez deseaba que la dejara a solas con la pelirroja. La chica asintió dedicándole una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta su mirada y él bajo para darle un beso, apenas un roce de labios.

Después de eso salió dejando a las dos mujeres solas y un incomodo silencio se instalo en el lugar, mientras Elisa observaba distraídamente por la ventana, Candy buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para pedirle que no mencionara nada con respecto al parecido de Fabrizio con Terry.

- Elisa yo quería… - La joven no la dejo terminar la frase.

- No diré nada… Neil me pidió ser discreta y lo haré por él, al fin y al cabo tú lo ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba y esta en deuda contigo… todo esto es tan increíble – Dijo volviéndose para mirar a la rubia que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

- Gracias Elisa – Esbozo Candy en voz muy baja.

- No me agradezcas nada… y tampoco me mires como si fuese el demonio… ya me canse de ese papel Candy, ahora me da igual lo que ocurra contigo, ya no tengo ganas de fastidiarte o meterme en tu vida, descuida no voy a intentar robarte a… Fabrizio Di Carlo, no me hace falta, ahora soy completamente feliz… - La rubia la detuvo.

- Lo sé… sé que eres feliz Elisa… - La pelirroja no la dejo continuar.

- ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto tensándose.

- Si… si tu mirada lo grita, me alegro mucho por ti… realmente me alegro Elisa y espero que sigas conservando esa felicidad que tienes en tus manos ahora – Expreso la chica sinceramente, le dedico una mirada a la joven quien se veía desconcertada y se disponía a salir del lugar cuando la voz de esta la detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

- Dile la verdad Candy – Expreso con voz calmada.

- ¿Qué verdad? – Inquirió la rubia con voz estrangulada.

- Tú sabes a cual verdad me refiero… él debe saberlo por ti, antes que por alguien mas, te estas arriesgando a perderlo… has tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora, pero no sigas tentándola – Indico con voz calmada mientras se volvía a mirar por la ventana de nuevo.

La rubia salió de allí hecha un mano de nervios, no sabia como interpretar las palabras de Elisa, la actitud de la pelirroja la desconcertaban por completo, cuando encontró a Fabrizio en el despacho sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies… no entiende que llevo a la joven a callar, se supone que ella la odia y años atrás no hubiese perdido esta oportunidad para hundirla, será como dice Archie que Elisa Leagan realmente ha madurado y cambio. Llego al salón de juegos y se integro al grupo, pero en mas de una ocasión Fabrizio y Albert tuvieron que llamarle a atención para que se concentrara en las cartas, gracias a la habilidad de su novio lograron ganar unas partidas, pero su mente no estaba allí, esta situación se tornaba cada vez mas difícil de sostener y lo peor es que no sabia como hacer para remediarla o mejor dicho, temía buscar la manera de remediarla, la idea la aterraba, pero Elisa tenia razón no podía seguir tentando a su suerte.

Sentada en el sofá admirando la madrugada, paseo su mirada por la habitación, el reloj por fin marcaba las tres y un nudo se le aferraba una vez mas en la garganta, trago en seco mientras observaba a su esposo dormir tranquilamente, miro una vez mas el cielo que a pesar de estar en Chicago la madrugada era casi igual a la de Florencia hace exactamente veintitrés años atrás, la recuerda como si la estuviese viviendo nuevamente en este instante, como el dolor, cansancio, ardor y agonía se esfumaron como por arte de magia al escuchar el llanto que para ella fue la mas hermosa melodía y como la voz de su esposo la acompañaba, siendo atendida por él.

- Es un varón… un hermoso varón, amor. - Al recordar la voz de felicidad de Luciano, se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar el jadeo del llanto que la consumía, su esposo se lo entrego y se miro en los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto, que apenas se dejaron apreciar ante un parpadeo, iluminándole la vida con un atisbo de sonrisa de medio lado y hoy no la tiene y la ha dejado en penumbras, aun no sabe como puede vivir así, extrañándolo tanto.

Las lagrimas salían una vez mas en contra de sus fuerzas por retenerlas, era imposible guardarlas por tanto tiempo, como quisiera poder dormirlo una vez mas en sus brazos, cantarle canciones de cuna, se quedo detenida en el tiempo, en las lagrimas de su pequeño, en como le suplico y ella simplemente no lo ayudo, prefirió dejar todo en manos de su esposo, porque era quien sabia como hacer las cosas, mas cuando ella quería impedirlo, si solo hubiese reaccionado ante la sensación de angustia que sentía ese día y se hubiese aferrado a él y no dejar que se lo llevaran aun podría dormirlo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Los recuerdos llegan haciendo que lo extrañe mas, dejo libre un suspiro y una sonrisa triste floreció en sus labios, tenia ocho años, cuando la sorprendió regalándole un desayuno, el mas delicioso que haya probado siendo apenas compuesto por cappuccino y brioche, en como él hacia con su cariño, con su forma de ser que el amor de una madre llegue al borde y aun así lo sobrepase, como cada palabra de Fabrizio la hacia soñar, las sonrisas de él le llenaban la vida, cuando jugaban como si fueran mas que madre e hijo, siendo cómplices, amigos, la mejor pareja de baile que haya tenido, las miradas picaras que le dedicaba cuando estaba a punto de hacer alguna travesura y su manera tan especial de mirar antes de pedir perdón, mirarla a los ojos seguidamente bajar la vista y una vez mas mirarla con los ojos ahogado en lagrimas era su forma de decirle que sentía si había hecho algo mal, siendo estas muy pocas las veces, ya que era un ejemplo de niño, respetuoso, inteligente en demasía, cariñoso, en ningún momento ocultaba sus sentimientos, alegre, obediente para con todos.

Sus juegos en el jardín, ayudándola con las rosas, conversaciones que duraban horas… - Me haces demasiada falta. – Dijo al fin en susurro el cual se corto por un jadeo de llanto. – Esta bien… se que estas bien mi vida… se que lo estas, mas cuando yo me muero todos los días… mi bebé… mi angelito… hoy mas que nunca te recuerdo… hoy igual te hare el pastel… - Dejo libre mas lagrimas las cuales limpio con manos temblorosas. – No puede faltar el azul cobalto, Fabrizio Alfonso… - Las lagrimas bañaban su rostro. - No sé cuando me dejaras de doler… no sé.

El sol apenas se asomaba y él abría los ojos sintiendo una angustia inexplicable, un vacio en su pecho, una tristeza que no podía entender y lo agobiaba, algo no lo dejaba respirar, pero no era una angustia como cuando soñó con Fransheska, era una tristeza que hacia que las lagrimas se hicieran presente sin ninguna explicación, esa que muchas veces lo abordaba, esa que llegaba como si nada y no lograba entender, hasta que fue consiente de qué día era y toda sensación tuvo lógica, suspiro profundamente y los recuerdos de los años de su infancia asaltaban a su memoria, cerro los ojos esperando escuchar el grito de su hermana, seguidamente de la voz armoniosa de su madre, cuanto diera por escucharla nuevamente, pero no puede… sabe que no puede, en ese momento sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y apretó aun mas los parpados, un pequeño peso se instalo en la cama a su espalda, seguidamente sintió un tibio beso en la mejilla.

- Papi… papi despierta… despierta. – La voz de su hijo le iluminaba en ese instante el mundo por lo que abrió los ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa se anclaba en su rostro.

- Dormilón despierta. – Acoto Marión con una brillante sonrisa, parada al pie de la cama con un hermoso pastel y las velas iluminaban aun mas ese maravilloso rostro, Fabrizio se incorporo sonriendo, ante la emoción que lo embargaba haciendo que el corazón le latiese mas rápido de lo normal, en ese momento Joshua de pie sobre la cama se lanzo a su padre rodeando con los brazos el cuello de este.

- Felices veintitrés papi… - Dejándole caer una lluvia de besos en las mejillas. – Apaga las velas… y pides un deseo… pide que quieres que tu hijo conozca Madagascar.

- Joshua eso es un deseo para ti, no para mí…

- Es que ya lo pedí papi… pero creo que si lo pido muchas veces terminara por cumplirse. – Dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Pero son tres… puedes pedir tres deseos amor. – Dijo Marión acercando el pastel a Fabrizio y tomando asiento al lado de él quien le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla, seguidamente miro las velas las cuales hacían que sus ojos se iluminaran y dijo.

- Deseo que mi hijo Joshua conozca Madagascar…. Deseo que mi esposa pase el día conmigo… - Ante lo cual Marión lo miro y asintió sonriente. – Deseo… deseo que Manuelle entre a la habitación y deje de escuchar desde el pasillo. – Dijo sonriente, volviéndose a la puerta, seguidamente apareció Manuelle.

- Feliz cumpleaños cuñado. – Acercándose a un lado de la cama.

- Gracias… es hora de que entiendas que somos una familia Manuelle y que somos uno solo… - Dijo llevándose la sabana para cubrirse ya que por que por mas que Marión quisiera que aprendiera a dormir en pijamas, para Fabrizio era imposible, cerro los ojos y sabia que eran tres, pero pidió uno mas en silencio. – Mamá no me extrañe tanto… estoy bien… se que sabe que ese que esta en su casa no soy yo… algo, al menos en esa clave que manteníamos, esa que nadie mas sabe… si se la hizo sabe que ese no soy yo… por eso se que esta tristeza que siento es porque me extraña… pero estoy bien… estoy bien mami. – Y termino por apagar las velas.

Fiorella termino por ponerse de pie al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas, cuando estaba a punto de meterse a la cama, desistió y se encamino con paso lento salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Fabrizio, pensó un minuto antes de llamar, pues ya eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y lo mas lógico es que estuviese durmiendo y no quería despertarlo, pero era mas la necesidad por lo que con un suave toque llamo a la puerta, no recibió ninguna respuesta llamo una vez mas, estaba por llamar una tercera vez pero esta vez la puerta se abrió y Fabrizio aparecía tras la hoja de madera aletargado con el cabello en ligero desorden el cual trataba de acomodarse con las manos mientras obligaba a los parpados a abrirse por completo.

- ¿Madre sucede algo? – Pregunto con voz ronca. Ella solo negó en silencio y adelanto un paso hacia él cubriendo con su mano la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso, el cual recibió cubriendo con una de sus manos la de la mujer y cerrando los ojos ante el toque reconfortante. - ¿Segura? – Pregunto aun con los parpados cerrados.

- Si… si es solo que hoy es tu cumpleaños. – Dijo en un susurro y tratando por todos los medios que la voz le sonara serena. Fabrizio solo mostro media sonrisa y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Y quisiste ser la primera en felicitarme? – Pregunto sonriente, ante lo cual ella asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿Me permites pasar? – Al tiempo que tomaba la mano del joven y la frotaba.

- Si… si claro. – Dijo Fabrizio haciéndose a un lado sin poder ocultar el asombro ante la actitud de su madre. ¿Quieres hablar… preparar algo para hoy? – Pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras estudiaba con su mirada la figura de su madre taciturna acercándose a la cama.

- Solo… solo… se que es difícil… pero esto lo hacia con mi… - Se detuvo, dejo libre un suspiro ante la imprudencia que estuvo a punto de cometer – Contigo antes de que te marcharas… - Dejo los rodeos de lado y prefirió decirlo. - ¿Puedo dormirte?

- ¿Dormirme? – Pregunto mas confundido aun.

- Si dormirte… acompañarte… - Ante la reacción de Fabrizio acoto. – Se que ya eres todo un hombre, pero te lo dije miles de veces que así tengas…. – Esperaba que él la siguiera como hacia su hijo por lo que se detuvo unos segundos, pero al no obtener respuesta continuo. – Canas sobre canas serás mi bebé.

- Bueno… esta bien. – Respondió mostrando media sonrisa de desconcierto, al tiempo que ella se sentaba en la cama y acomodaba su espalda en la cabecera, él la siguió y con movimientos reacios se introdujo en esta, ella lo ayudo a acomodarse colocando una almohada sobre sus piernas y dejo que la cabeza de él descansara sobre esta y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos, las cejas, las mejillas adormitándolo con estas.

- ¿Esto lo hacías cuando ya tenia dieciséis años… antes de irme a la guerra? – Pregunto con los ojos cerrados y voz adormitada ante la sensación de las caricias de su madre.

- Todo el tiempo. – Dijo ella en un susurro.

- No lo recuerdo… - Dijo casi con la voz apagada por el sueño, sintiendo estas caricias como si fuesen la primera vez en experimentarlas, no había nada que le dijera que su madre antes lo había dormido de esta manera, era realmente extraño y notaba en ella demasiada melancolía al hablar y no se encontrase feliz por ser su cumpleaños, termino por quedarse dormido aun no sabe por cuanto tiempo hasta que despertó por un sollozo ahogado de su madre, prefirió no abrir los ojos, pero sabia que ella estaba llorando, mientras seguía acariciándolo al parecer no se cansaba de hacerlo, un nudo de angustia se instalo en su garganta ante la actitud tan extraña de la mujer y trato de animarse a él mismo diciéndose que solo estaba triste porque estaban lejos de Italia.

Se movió un poco para hacerle saber que estaba por despertarse y sintió como ella se deslizo muy despacio dejándolo con cuidado de no despertarlo, paso un minuto antes de que escuchase el sonido del picaporte girando y después la puerta se cerró con un suave golpe. Fabrizio abrió los ojos muy despacio y se coloco boca arriba mirando los grabados del techo, de nuevo sentía que algo sucedía, que su familia le ocultaba algo… antes no le prestaba mucha atención a estos cambios de su madre, todo era tan confuso que pensaba que ella también se sentía extraña… como le sucedía a Fran también, pero ya habían pasado mas de cuatro años y aun la sentía distante en ocasiones, no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada triste en sus ojos, había en ellos una pena que parecía infinita y que él no lograba entender, por mas que le diese vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza no conseguía comprender ciertas actitudes de sus padres.

Necesitaba saber que ocurría y eso tenia que ser lo ante posible, pero… ¿Cómo podía hacer? No podía solo llegar y preguntarles que les sucedía o porque en algunas ocasiones los veía tan lejanos de él, si en verdad era su hijo… ese hijo que una vez los abandono cometiendo el peor error de su vida y por el cual aun pagada, que aun lo atormentaba… ¿Por qué ese dolor seguía latente en ellos? ¿Cómo si nunca hubiese regresado? Si, eso veía en ellos… y se estaba cansando de esta situación, necesitaba respuesta y ellos se las darían o él encontraría la manera de tenerlas – Se coloco de pie lanzando las cobijas a un lado con molestia y camino hasta el amplio ventanal, corrió las cortinas y su mirada se perdió en el paisaje pintado de blanco ante sus ojos.

- Veintitrés años estas cumpliendo hoy Fabrizio Di Carlo… y tu vida sigue siendo un laberinto que no parece tener salida – Esbozo y después dejo salir un suspiro que mas parecía un lamento de lo profundo de su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

Camino hasta el baño y se metió bajo la ducha por mas de una hora, intentando de esta manera alejar todas las dudas y los miedos en lo embargaban y que ni siquiera este día lo dejaban en paz. Cuando al fin salió miro su imagen en el espejo - Sus ojos lucían oscuros y fríos, su semblante era serio y su ceño fruncido demostraba la preocupación que llevaba consigo siempre y que muy pocas veces lograba apartar de él, si al menos pudiese conformarse con lo que tenia y aceptar las cosas tal cual estaban, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía, durante las ultimas semanas había tenido la necesidad de saber mas sobre su pasado, aunque se quisiese mostrar indiferente ante la ola de imágenes desconocidas que llegaban hasta su mente no lograba hacerlo, estas no lo dejaban tranquilo, era como si algo las hubiese despertado y ahora lo bombardeaban a cada momento, ya no solo le sucedía en sueños, también mientras estaba consciente. – Poso de nuevo sus ojos en su reflejo – Su cabello estaba largo de nuevo, decidió que lo dejaría así, total no era la primera vez que lo hacia, le gustaba mucho mas llevarlo largo, aunque eso tampoco encajase con la personalidad del Fabrizio Di Carlo que partió a la guerra – Pensó mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto y buscaba una toalla para secarlo; después de unos minutos ya se encontraba listo, se encamino de nuevo hasta la ventana para observar el paisaje, aun era temprano por lo cual no bajo y decidió esperar, los minutos pasaban y no supo con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, hasta que un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volverse.

- Adelante – Menciono con la voz ronca.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Fabri! – Dijo su hermana entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa, mientras casi corría hasta él para amarrarlo en un abrazo.

- Gracias Fran – Contesto el castaño con una sonrisa que era sincera, la alegría que irradiaba su hermana alejaba toda tristeza de él.

- Vaya cada vez luces mas guapo… eres el hombre de veintitrés años mas guapo que he visto en mi vida – Expreso ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Y tú eres la hermana más hermosa del mundo, tus veintiuno te sentaron muy bien, cada vez luces más bella… ¿O será el amor lo que te tiene así? – Pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Se podría decir que ambas cosas – Respondió con una sonrisa – Quería ser la primera en felicitarte y también traerte esto – Agrego entregándole una caja azul cobalto con un gran lazo fucsia mientras le sonreía.

- Mi regalo… lindos colores – Indicó con una sonrisa al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y procedía a retirar el lazo.

- Son nuestros colores favoritos… bueno aunque yo agregue otro a mi lista… - El joven la detuvo con una mirada interrogativa – Azul cielo – Contesto ella con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se lanzaba a la enorme cama de su hermano, donde ya este estaba sentado.

Fabrizio dejo libre una carcajada al ver la actitud soñadora de Fransheska, si antes creía en príncipes azules, ahora por culpa de Albert… era una fantasiosa sin remedio, el rubio hacia que todo a su alrededor pareciese un cuento de hadas y no era de extrañarse que ella actuase de esta manera – Levanto la tapa de la caja descubriendo el contenido de la misma.

- ¡Moliere! – Esbozo el chico sorprendido mirando el enorme libro con tapa de cuero en color azul cobalto y letras doradas.

La chica dejo libre una carcajada al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su hermano, se acomodo colocando su espalda contra la cabecera quedando sentada junto a Fabrizio, mirando el libro que el joven tenia entre sus manos.

- Por supuesto que es Moliere… no esperabas que te regalara alguna tragedia de esas que tanto te gustan el día de tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad? Además ya tienes muchas en casa, es algo extraño… recuerdo uno de tus cumpleaños cuando te regale los códigos y las leyes italianas porque deseaba estudiar leyes, mi padre me dijo que perdía el tiempo, que era un regalo inútil… no quiero ni imaginar lo que diría si se entera que ahora te regale obras de teatro – Menciono tornándose seria de pronto – Sobre todo por el hecho que no soportas la idea de subir siquiera a un escenario, claro no es que piense que ahora has cambiado y deseas ser actor – Esbozo retomando su actitud alegre y relajada, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico que tenia el ceño fruncido.

- No creo sorprenderte si te digo que a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo, antes me apasionaban las leyes, el baile, el esgrima… bueno este ultimo aun lo practico, claro hace mucho que no… pero ahora prefiero la equitación y las obras de Shakespeare a los códigos civiles… ¿Fran en alguna ocasión has sentido como si no fuese yo? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo, ella lo miro sorprendida y sus ojos se oscurecieron – No me malentiendas… pero a veces es como si todo lo que se supone cierto, no encajara. Cuándo regrese tú me mirabas extrañada y decías que me habían cambiado, que no era tu Peter Pan, que no era tu hermano ¿Por qué? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándola a los ojos y mostrando la angustia en los de él.

- Fabri yo… no lo sé… eran tonterías, no comprendía que no lograras reconocerme, eras callado, frio, oscuro… no sonreía, tenias un humor horrible y nos mirabas como a unos extraños, como si fuésemos tus enemigos en lugar de tu familia y eso me molestaba mucho, además que te odiaba por lastimarnos de esa manera, por habernos dejado por culpa de esa mujer… se suponía que siempre estarías conmigo y decidiste lanzar todo por la borda solo porque Antonella Sanguinetti te causo un desengaño – Explico ella intentando hacerle comprender su actitud en ese entonces.

- No recordaba nada y tenia mucho miedo… me encontraba en un túnel sin salida y donde todo me parecía absurdo y confuso, pero jamás desee hacerles daño y creo que nunca me librare de este peso que llevo conmigo por semejante estupidez – Expreso el joven bajando la mirada.

- Bueno… pero hoy no es un día para reproches, ni penas… estas junto a nosotros y eso es lo importante, además que ahora tienes a una mujer maravillosa que te adora y ella merece que estés feliz, todos deseamos que estés feliz… vas a disfrutar mucho este libro, te lo aseguro… y guardas por un tiempo a Shakespeare que ya te sabes los diálogos de todas las obras de memoria… aunque eso no es tan malo, si te cansas de trabajar en los laboratorios de papá puedes buscar trabajo en Broadway – Señalo Fransheska de manera casual mientras sonreía.

- Solo si aceptan que los actores representen desde los palcos – Dijo el joven con media sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a su mirada.

- Puedes tocar puertas… ¿Sabias que la madre de…? – Se detuvo al ver que estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia.

- ¿La madre de? – Inquirió el joven interesado.

- Nada… iba a decir una tontería, mejor bajemos de seguro nuestros padres ya deben estar esperándonos, es extraño que mamá aun no haya venido a felicitarte – Contesto desviando los ojos y cambiando de tema.

- Ya vino… esta madrugada… - Ella no lo dejo continuar.

- ¡Ya vino! No es justo yo pensaba que había sido la primera – Menciono con un puchero – Nada mas a ella se le ocurre felicitarte por tu cumpleaños en plena madrugada.

- Bueno… no vino realmente a felicitarme, me pidió que la dejara dormirme como cuando tenía dieciséis años – Indicó el joven aun desconcertado por la actitud de su madre.

- No me extraña nada, tú siempre fuiste su consentido… siempre te decía que así tuvieses canas sobre canas seguirías siendo su bebé – Dijo ella divertida.

- Creo que las cosas han cambiado, indiscutiblemente ahora su consentida eres tú, no solo de ella también de papá… eres la princesa Fransheska – Comento con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

- En eso te equivocas tú siempre serás el mayor de los consentidos, por todos y también el mejor hermano del mundo – Expreso la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba.

Compartieron unos minutos mas en los cuales ella le contaba anécdotas de su infancia y él escuchaba atento a ver si encontraba entre estas algo que se relacionara con las visiones que había tenido últimamente, pero no consiguió la mas mínima relación como en el fondo sospecha, sin embargo no pudo evitar alegrarse a saber cuanto amor le brindo su familia y ese incondicional que aun tenia en ellos, sobre todo en la chica quien mas que su hermana era su mejor amiga y su cómplice, esa que podía alegrarle la vida con sus locuras.

Cuando bajaron ya en el salón se encontraban los demás quienes mostraron amplias sonrisas a los italianos, sus padres también estaban allí y Fiorella fue la primera en acercarse para abrazarlo y darle un beso mientras lo miraba a los ojos, su padre la siguió y también le dio un fuerte abrazo al chico, aunque menos efusivos que Fransheska también le mostraron el gran amor que sentían por él. Luego fue el turno de Candy quien bajo la mirada atenta de sus primos se acerco hasta el castaño y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, mientras le susurraba palabras llenas de amor y después se separo para darle un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce pero que para ambos fue hermoso.

Así uno a uno los invitados que aun permanecían en la casa fueron llegando hasta el joven para felicitarlo, evidentemente todos aquellos que aun seguían comparándolo con Terruce les costo un poco mostrarse casual con él, sobre todo a Elisa quien fue la mas reciente en verlo, sin embargo y para suerte de todos el castaño no percibió la tensión en ellos. La matrona había organizado una pequeña celebración en la mansión de Chicago, pero en vista que el mal tiempo les había impedido viajar el día de ayer decidió cambiarla por un almuerzo aquí en Lakewood, los demás no podían negarse a asistir y decidieron permanecer unas horas mas.

El almuerzo transcurrió en un ambiente agradable, los esposos Wells y Neil se excusaron por no llevarle un presente al chico, pues no conocía del cumpleaños de este, por su parte los Cornwell le obsequiaron un traje completo de sastre en color negro, elaborado en seda italiana que el aprecio mucho, pues además que el negro le gustaba mucho, estaba ya acostumbrado a usar este tipo de trajes con frecuencia en Florencia, la tía abuela le obsequio un portafolio de piel traído exclusivamente desde Escocia, con ese diseño tan marcadamente ingles que estos poseían, Fabrizio lo admiro con detenimiento y le agradeció a la mujer, así uno a uno le hicieron llegar sus regalos, cuando llego el turno de los hermanos Andley, la primera en aproximarse fue la rubia y después Albert, quien mostraba una sonrisa.

- En vista que Ónix no podrá viajar por varios meses, ya que debe cuidar a Piedra de Luna, hemos conseguido a alguien que puede suplantarlo durante ese tiempo – Esbozo el rubio haciéndole una seña al castaño para que se volviese hacia un extremo de la propiedad, mas específicamente a los establos mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

- Sé que adoras cabalgar… en Florencia lo hacías todos los días y no existe motivo para que no puedas hacerlo aquí – Le susurro Candy colocándose a su lado mientras le tomaba la mano.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a un esplendido semental negro como la noche, fuerte y bravío, con tanta altura como la de su caballo en Florencia… en realidad era casi idéntico a Ónix y podía jurar que no era el suyo porque se encontraba muy lejos de allí, aunque este se notaba mayor y con un carácter de los mil demonios, pues el pobre mozo no lograba controlarlo a cabalidad… algo en él le atrajo de inmediato, sintió una conexión especial, tal como le sucediese con Eriteo… el caballo de los Lambert, había en este animal una arrogancia tal que evidentemente seria un reto para ambos acoplarse el uno al otro… pero era un reto que aceptaría con gusto.

Todos los presentes quedaron tan hechizados como el joven ante el animal, era sencillamente extraordinario, se mostraba desplegando todo un espectáculo de fuerza y vitalidad, su pelaje brillaba con los rayos del sol y parecía que un aura lo rodease haciéndolo aun más majestuoso.

- Gracias… - El joven no encontraba nada mas que decir, se volvió para mirar a los hermanos con una gran sonrisa – ¿Ya tiene nombre? – Pregunto posando de nuevo sus ojos en el animal.

- Si… Argus, como veras no es tan joven como Ónix, pero es un gran caballo… su madre era una yegua extraordinaria y sé que apreciaras mucho su compañía – Expreso el rubio mirándolo.

- No tengo la menor duda… Brillante, excelente nombre para un semental de su porte, me han sorprendido gratamente – Expreso con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada.

Después de unos minutos y pasado el efecto que causo el regalo de los Andley en los invitados, Fiorella y Fransheska se excusaron un minuto y regresaron con un hermoso pastel en tonos azules oscuros y claros que llevaban las veintitrés velas encendidas, se dispusieron a entonar el cumpleaños al chico y en medio de cientos de emociones contradictorias y encontradas en cada uno de los presentes, él se acerco para apagarlas todas… pero su hermana la detuvo antes.

- Pide tres deseos Fabrizio – Le señalo emocionada.

El castaño le dedico una sonrisa, miro a su familia y pidió – Deseo que estemos unidos siempre… - Después busco a Candy con la mirada – Deseo que estés a mi lado para toda la vida – Mientras le sonreía a la chica y la miraba a los ojos y por ultimo cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones pudiesen acumular – Deseo recuperar mi pasado… mi vida – Dejo libre todo el aire y las velas se apagaron dejando tras de si un velo de humo. Él se irguió de nuevo y cuando abrió los ojos el escenario era… distinto, se encontraba en… en el interior de una capilla.

_- "Hermana Grey, miro a los chicos rezando… fingiendo seriedad y modestia y me pregunto ¿En que estarán pensando realmente, si son sinceros en lo que hacen?" _- Dijo en tono sarcástico mientras paseaba su mirada por el lugar y logro ver…

Una lluvia de aplausos y felicitaciones lo regresaron de golpe a la realidad, se encontraba aturdido y solo lograba mostrar una sonrisa, sin embargo su voz parecía haber desaparecido, cuando Archivald Cornwell, Neil Leagan y su hermana llegaron hasta él un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió por completo… ellos, ellos estaban en su visión.

- Fabrizio ¿Amor te sientes bien? Estas pálido – Menciono Candy preocupada captando su atención mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- Si… si yo… estoy bien Candy… no es nada – Esbozo de manera entrecortada al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mano a la rubia.

- ¿Estas seguro? Fabrizio estas temblando – Le susurro apretando la mano que él tenia unida a la suya y buscando los ojos azules.

- No es nada – Dijo con seriedad y busco con la mirada a su padre quien lo observaba con cuidado. Con un gesto le indico que lo acompañara – Dame un momento, regreso ahora – Le pidió a la rubia mientras la miraba a los ojos, después de eso dio un par de pasos y se encontró con Luciano.

- ¿Fabrizio que te sucede? – Inquirió el doctor intentando disimular su angustia, mientras fingía ante los demás que solo felicitaba a su hijo.

- Una… una visión, algo muy extraño padre… me encontraba en un lugar que nunca he visto y allí… - El joven se detuvo consciente que lo que estaba a punto de decir era una locura.

- ¿Allí que Fabrizio? ¿Qué paso hijo? – Pregunto aun mas angustiado.

- Nada… nada padre, no tiene importancia… después hablamos, con mas calma – Esbozo posando su mirada en los tres jóvenes que vio en ese lapso.

Evidentemente no eran los mismos, se notaban mucho mas jóvenes… apenas si eran unos adolescentes, pero él también lo era lo pudo notar por su voz que no era tan grave como ahora… el lugar parecía ser la capilla de un colegio pues todos allí se encontraban vestidos de uniforme… si eran uniformes negros, como los que utilizan los jóvenes en Londres para ir a misa… pero había alguien que no lo llevaba, una chica… estaba vestida de manera distinta y resaltaba entre los demás – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro - Debía concentrarse en este momento y dejar las conjeturas para después, de lo contrario todos se darían cuenta de su estado – Camino de regreso a donde se encontraban los demás y se excuso alegando un pequeño dolor de cabeza que empezaba a ser molesto, dedicándole sonrisas a los presentes.

Albert pudo notar la actitud del chico, así como la tensión que se instalo en cada uno de los miembros de la familia incluyendo a su novia, a quien se le borro la sonrisa de los labios cuando se encontró con la mirada turbada de su hermano, justo ahora no logra quitarle los ojos de encima, así como tampoco lo hacían Luciano y Fiorella, quien sonreían pero se podía ver que solo intentaba disimular algo. George quien se encontraba cerca y también pudo ver en detalle todo lo sucedido, el cambio en el chico fue justo después de soplar las velas… era como si un reflejo o un recuerdo hubiese llegado hasta él en ese instante, ahora mas que nunca su teoría de que Fabrizio Di Carlo no tenia memoria se afianzaba… y si eso era así… ¿Seria posible que este joven fuese Terruce Grandchester? – Se preguntaba mirándolo disimuladamente.

La luz tenue, el calor que brindaba la chimenea, los colores, rojo, blanco y negro, además de las conversaciones de los presentes que se encontraban en el recinto, le brindaban una calidez única al restaurant donde cenarían, mientras Fabrizio recorría con su mirada el local, sonreía ante los comentarios de Joshua, tomaba la mano de su esposa y depositaba suaves besos, pero muchas veces su mirada se entristecía al recordar a su familia.

- ¿Amor estas bien? – Pregunto la rubia acariciando la mejilla masculina. Ante lo cual el joven solo asintió en silencio. – Fabrizio… Fabri. – Se acerco al odio del joven y le deposito un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, para luego susurrarle. – ¿Es el restaurant? ¿Cenar fuera de la casa te trae recuerdos?

- No… no es nada. – Dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa la cual no tuvo el efecto esperado. – Solo que tenia tanto tiempo sin cenar fuera de la casa, que me siento extraño, solo eso. – Tratando de convencer a su esposa.

- Es que este mes te he notado melancólico.

- Seguro es porque las personas que más quiero están creciendo… por ejemplo Fran… - Dejo libre un suspiro. – Ya tiene que ser toda una mujer… cumplió veintiuno. – Tratando de pasar las lágrimas que ahogaban su garganta y espabilar rápidamente para que no salieran. – La última vez que la vi a pesar de que fueron unos segundos, estaba demasiado hermosa…

- Tienes razón, tu hermana es bellísima… tanto como el hermano. – Acoto la joven con media sonrisa.

- También esta ese enanito que no deja de jugar con las servilletas. – Mirando a Joshua como doblaba y desdoblaba la servilleta. – Ya tiene cuatro años… cuatro si parece que fue ayer que lo vi entrar entre tus brazos a esa habitación donde me tocaba dormir solo, pero la cual no recuerdo para nada.

- Yo creo… - Mostrando una sonrisa. – Que mi esposo se esta poniendo viejo y que los veintitrés le están cayendo muy mal… - Ante lo cual él solo llevo la mano acaricio la mejilla de su esposa mostrando media sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que me estoy poniendo viejo?… - Ella asintió en silencio con el gesto imborrable. – Ojala y no me pase como mi abuela Christine… -

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pues que ya estaba bastante mayor y me confundía, nos confundía a mí y a mi papá… con mi abuelo… y pobre abuelo Alfonso si que la pasaba mal, tratando de explicarle que él estaba ahí… - Mostrando una gran sonrisa. – Pero siempre se empeñaba en que yo era mi abuelo… estaba muy mal porque casi no nos parecíamos, mi papa es el vivo retrato de mi abuela… al igual que yo… ella misma decía que era la francesa de ojos topacio y me lo repetía… aun recuerdo ¿Sigo siendo tu hermosa francesa de ojos topacio? Y yo solo le decía, si abuela… tienes los ojos mas lindos que he visto… - El joven hablaba llenándose de buenos recuerdos, al tiempo que se esfumaba la melancolía y regresaba la alegría.

- ¿Era francesa tu abuela? – Pregunto la joven entusiasmada.

- La más hermosa de todas. – Expuso él con el orgullo hinchado, pero al ver la reacción de Marion se le acerco y la abrazo, dándole un beso en el cuello dejo libre una pequeña carcajada. – De esa época, ahora sin duda alguna eres tú mi vida… ¿Acaso no ves que tengo que estar tomándote de la mano y dejándole bien claro al grupo de hombres que esta en la mesa del fondo que eres mia?

La joven le dedico una mirada de desconcierto y dirigió la mirada a tres hombres que ocupaban una de las mesa, pero seguidamente la volvió a su esposo, llevando las manos a la mejilla de este se acerco y le dio varios besos suaves.

- No hay de que preocuparse… soy tuya, completamente tuya amor... ahora cuéntame mas de tu familia… anda… - Mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- Abuela Christine… bueno sus confusiones para mi padre, mi abuelo y conmigo no fue mas que el inicio de su enfermedad, ella sufrió de Alzheimer… mi abuelo Alfonso, no hubo medico que estudiara esta enfermedad con el que no se reuniera, busco, estudio, invento muchos medicamentos para ayudarla, pero fue en vano… Alfonzo a pesar de ser mayor que mi abuela estaba mucho mas lleno de vida, aun no se porque no tuvieron mas hijo, mas que mi papá, porque ellos se adoraban, siempre he querido tener un amor como el de ellos, tanto así que cuando mi abuela murió… mi abuelo solo soporto un mes… una mañana fuimos campanita y yo a despertarlo pero no lo hizo… mas sin embargo se le veía tranquilo, estaba feliz, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se que se encontró con su amor… fue por ella que creo lo laboratorios y dejo de lado su carrera de medicina… siempre mi papá se lo decía mas nunca entendí el porque desde que tengo uso de razón ya mi abuelo tenia los laboratorios y su enfermedad empezó cuando yo tenia unos nueve años mas o menos.

- Se amaban de eso no hay dudas… tu abuelo adoraba a la francesa de ojos topacio… con un nieto de ojos topacio... exactamente ese es el color de tus ojos. –Dijo Marión con una mezcla de emociones encontradas ante la historia de los abuelos de su esposo.

- Bueno como tienes al esposo con los ojos más hermosos, además de que es su cumpleaños, ¿Será que puede cenar cualquier cosa incluyendo el postre? – Al tiempo que tomaba el menú.

- Fabrizio. – Susurro la joven. – Sabes que no puedes.

- Amor por favor… solo por un día… en tanto tiempo… es que estoy cansado de comer sin sal, nada de grasas… nada de nada. – Mirándola a los ojos. – Una sola vez no me hará mal…

- Esta bien… ganas, pero Fabrizio solo un poco… - Dijo colocando la mano sobre la de él.

- Joshua escuchaste eso… vamos a comer como se debe. – Dijo alegremente dirigiéndose al niño. – Y de postre helado de chocolate con sirope de chocolate y lluvia de chocolate.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Expuso Marión.

- Solo por hoy… por favor… por favor. – Colocando las manos en ruego.

- Si mami solo por hoy… es el cumple de papi… por favor - Imitando a su padre.

- Esta bien… pidan lo que quieran… yo me rindo… pero Fabrizio Alfonzo solo por hoy…

- Ya mamá está bien… te pareces a mi madre… - Acercándose y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sin poder ocultar la alegría en su voz, después sin pedir tiempo Fabrizio se dispuso a pedir la cena, la cual transcurrió entre risas y comentarios alegres.

- Amor y la familia de tu madre... es muy poco lo que hablas de ella. – Interrumpió Marión, mientras disfrutaban el postre.

- Es muy poco lo que compartimos con ellos… - Saboreando el dulce, para seguir hablando. – Ya que mis abuelos no estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre mis padres, mas sin embargo lo aceptaron, ellos viven en Roma al igual que mis tíos, mi madre tiene un hermano y una hermana mayor y menor que ella pero al igual que con mi abuelos es muy poco el contacto que manteníamos, siempre nuestra familia fue Christine y Alfonzo Di Carlo. – Termino por decir tranquilamente mientras que con la servilleta limpiaba los labios de Joshua, quien se mantenía entretenido con el helado.

Al terminar decidieron regresar caminando a la casa la cual quedaba a unos veinte minutos, caminaban mientras conversaban tranquilamente y Joshua caminaba en medio de sus padres y a minutos se columpiaba en las manos de estos. Al llegar a la casa Manuelle se encontraba durmiendo, no quiso acompañarlos a pesar de que Fabrizio se lo pidió, llevaron a Joshua hasta su habitación y no lo dejaron hasta que el pequeño se encontrase profundamente dormido y apenas estuvieron en el pasillo Fabrizio abrazo a Marión y empezó a besarla con toda la pasión contendía durante la cena, se encaminaron a la habitación sin despegar sus bocas y Marión a tientas encendió las luces, Fabrizio se encamino detrás de ella y le cerro la cintura, adhiriéndola por completo a su cuerpo, mientras besaba cuello y hombros de la joven, con ojos cerrados al tiempo que le arrancaba gemidos a ella, abrió los ojos lentamente para saborear el cuello femenino, cuando sus ojos captaron algo e instintivamente hicieron que se detuviera en seco, retirando sus labios de la piel de su esposa y poco a poco aflojo el agarre, hasta separarse por completo y encaminarse ante la mirada de desconcierto de la joven, quien al percatarse de lo que veía Fabrizio, inmediatamente comprendió su actitud.

Sentado al borde de la cama, con los codos apoyado sobre las rodillas y entre sus manos una de las fotografías, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana bailaban en su espalda, le daban una calidez infinita pero que no tenían la fuerza suficiente para calentarle el corazón el cual se empequeñeció desde la noche anterior cuando entro a su habitación y su mirada se encontró con su familia en la mesa de noche del lado que él dormía, una felicidad inmensa lo invadió al ver a sus padres y hermana, la imagen decía que era reciente y las lagrimas quemaron sus ojos al toparse con los de su madre, Marión le hablaba pero él no escuchaba solo se encamino y tomo la fotografía con manos temblorosas, para delinear con sus dedos las figuras dentro del cuadro, tragando en seco las lagrimas, no durmió toda la noche paso admirándola, corrió las cortinas para que los tenues rayos de la luna dejaran apreciarla en la oscuridad y al percatarse de que Marión se había dormido, dejo por fin libre las lagrimas, se les veía felices en la foto, y se pregunto como se vería él como esta ahora con ellos, como luciría la foto si él estuviese presente, si no hubiese conocido a Antonella, si no se hubiese enlistado a la guerra, como luciría él ahora…. Pero también se dijo que lo mas seguro es que si nada de eso habría pasado, no hubiese conocido a Marión. En ese momento se volvió dándole la espalda a la foto y abrazo a su esposa dormida, dándole un suave beso en el hombro, apartando con cuidado un mechón rubio que cubría la cara de la joven, para admirarla mejor, que si no tenia a su padres y hermana al lado, la vida le había regalado una mujer maravillosa y un hijo al que adora, que su vida ahora en estos momentos es envidiable para cualquiera.

Todo eso lo pensó la noche anterior abrazado a su esposa, pero esta mañana que esta solo en su habitación, sabe que su familia le hace demasiada falta, que no se acostumbra por mas que quiera, se limpio rápidamente una lagrima rebelde que se le escapo y en ese momento fue consiente y se hizo la pregunta que debió hacerse desde el mismo instante en que vio la foto. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? ¿Quién las había conseguido?... al menos la foto donde sale él y su familia sabe que esa estaba en su casa y que fue tomada en su cumpleaños numero trece, lo que quiere decir que quien las trajo tuvo que haber estado en su casa, por lo que su mente empezó a maquinar e inmediatamente supo que Marión no pudo haber sido además de que ella misma se lo hubiese dicho anoche y ella no se había ausentado por días que es lo que toma un viaje hasta Florencia, el único que se había ausentado de la casa en una "Misión militar" fue Manuelle trayendo consigo los documentos… no… no había sido ninguna misión, él había ido hasta Italia a buscar los papeles de él, pero no tenia porque ir hasta su casa, eso era directamente con el registro… - Los nervios inmediatamente le calaron el alma pensando. – Y si le dijo a alguien que estaba vivo… que se encontraba en Francia… - Sin pensar mas se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando la fotografía sobre la cama, al llegar a la sala, diviso a su cuñado leyendo.

- ¿Donde esta Joshua? – Pregunto con tono hosco llegando hasta el rubio con paso agitado.

- En el jardín jugando. – Haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo viera por el cristal de la ventana percatándose de la actitud extraña en su cuñado quien dirigió la mirada al niño, en ese momento se encamino y tomo asiento frente al rubio.

- ¿Fuiste quien trajo las fotografías? – Pregunto a quemarropa sin cambiar el tono de voz. El rubio asintió en silencio. - ¿Cómo las obtuviste? – Interrogaba al tiempo que un destello de ira atravesaba sus ojos.

- El como no importa… solo que las traje para que vieras que tu familia esta bien. – Respondió obviando el carácter de su cuñado, mostrando desinterés.

- Gracias… Manuelle… De verdad agradezco que te preocupes por mi, ahora ¿Quiero saber si has ido a mi casa? – Suspirando para tratar con esto de calmar la jauría que se le había desatado dentro.

- Ya te dije que eso no importa. – Dijo el rubio volviendo la mirada al libro queriendo dar por terminado el tema.

- Si importa Manuelle… claro que importa… - Molestándose nuevamente ante la manera apática de su cuñado, por lo que acelero las palabras. – No tenias que haber ido… sabes muy bien que no quiero que lo hagan… no tienes que meterte en mi vida…. No tienes que averiguar nada… deja tu maldito olfato militar fuera de mi. – Dijo sin pensar.

- Yo no me meto en tu vida… solo que lo hice por hacerte sentir bien… por hacerte el regalo que se yo… – Desviando la mirada y tratando de controlar el temperamento que ya se le salía de las manos ante la rabia de Fabrizio. – No debí traerte nada…

- No es porque las hayas traído Manuelle es que se perfectamente que estas averiguando mi pasado… yo no les estoy ocultando nada mas…ya les dije todo de mi… ¿Que ganas con verificar si lo que te he dicho es cierto?… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que dudar de mi persona?… ¿No te he demostrado que soy sincero?... – Poniéndose de pie ante la rabia del momento. – Espero no hayas cometido ninguna imprudencia… se muy bien hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por tu instinto…

- ¡Ya deja Fabrizio…! -Deteniéndolo con la voz mas alta de lo normal ante la rabia que se instalaba en él.

- ¡Que deje que! – Respondió de la misma manera. – Que deje de pedirte que no te metas en mi vida… que no me investigues… maldita sea Manuelle, deja tu obsesión por Marión la amo y no le voy hacer daño… me case con ella y no porque tu me obligaste, porque no es así… me case porque la amo… porque amo a mi hijo… pero te empeñas siempre en sacarme defectos… que les mentí sobre mi pasado... perfecto lo hice y ¿Qué? Ya lo aclare… ahora no quiero ver a mi familia… no quiero… te lo he dicho miles de veces… quiero que esto quede claro… no vuelvas a meterte en mi pasado, no hurgues… solo soy yo nada mas si es eso lo que te sirve para Marión bien y si no bueno buscare la forma de llevármela… punto. - Encaminándose por el pasillo con rabia y dejando a Manuelle ardiendo de ira.

- ¡Fabrizio… ¿Que si se enteran? … Qué….Qué! – Cerrando el libro en un golpe seco y hablando casi a gritos – Son tus padres tienen el derecho… son los abuelos de tu hijo quien también tiene el derecho… y bien sabes que de aquí no sacas a Marión porque primero te mato… sabes que lo hago sin pensarlo y menos sin espabilar. – Haciendo con esto que Fabrizio se detuviera en seco a mitad del pasillo y se volviera de nuevo encarando a su cuñado, mirándolo con toda la ira que le causaron las palabras del rubio. – Solo inténtalo… intenta alejar a mi hermana de mi y te juro por la memoria de mis padres que me vale un rábano que seas el padre de Joshua para mandarte al otro mundo.

- Perfecto… ¿Vas hacerlo? – Acercándose hasta Manuelle como león a punto de saltar a la presa. - Ve buscando la manera… ve buscándola… porque a mi tampoco me va a importar que seas el hermano de la mujer que amo para darte la pelea. – Le decía completamente alterado sin detenerse a pensar en su estado de salud, todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la ira, al igual que el rostro de Manuelle estaba completamente rojo. - No creas que te la hare fácil, porque por mi mujer y mi hijo igual yo mato… lo hago Manuelle….

- Tienes el maldito valor para enfrentarme… pero no lo tienes para hacerlo con tus padres… que cabrón… no pienso meterme mas en tu miserable vida… siempre y cuando no afecte a mi hermana es lo único que me interesa, mientras ve, enciérrate en el cuarto y sigue llorando como un pendejo… como un marica porque no tienes los cojones para enfrentar a tu familia. – Le grito cada una de las palabras mientras observaba como el cuerpo de Fabrizio temblaba y sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas y salieron sin pedir permiso, sin ninguno de los dos percatarse de que Joshua acaba de entrar y estaba parado en el umbral.

- ¿Qué?… quieres que me presente y les diga… madre… padre aquí estoy vivo… no he estado muerto, soy yo su verdadero hijo… solo que no había venido antes por miedo a que me odien… eso si no se emocionen porque igual me puedo morir cualquier día, porque mi vida es una maldita lotería, es una ruleta rusa – Decía con voz alta entre llanto de ira – Que hoy si y tal vez mañana no… causarle nuevamente el dolor… ¿Es eso lo que quieres que haga? – En ese momento un sollozo lo hizo detenerse percatándose de quien lo emitía no era otro que el niño, el corazón de Fabrizio se detuvo al ver a Joshua llorando en la entrada de la casa, al tiempo que Manuelle también anclaba la mirada en el pequeño, en el cual no pensaron por estar discutiendo.

- ¿Papi te vas a morir?… - Dijo en un sollozo. – Te vas a ir al cielo con mis abuelos y mi conejo.

El joven solo negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que daba largas zancadas hasta el pequeño y lo tomó en brazos, Manuelle se llevo una mano a la cara y se la froto con preocupación, el italiano camino con el niño en brazos hasta el jardín mientras le secaba las lagrimas y trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero solo salían sollozos de este.

- No mi vida… es mentira… eso que has escuchado es mentira… tu papi es un mentiroso… yo… yo no me voy a ningún lado. – Tomando asiento en una de las mecedoras y acunándolo al tiempo que lo mecía.

- Pero tú dijiste que te ibas a morir… como el señor Lapin. – Dijo el pequeño refiriéndose al conejo.

- Joshua recuerdas que el señor Lapin se fue al cielo porque ya estaba muy viejo… bueno eso fue lo que yo quise decir… yo me iré al cielo cuando este muy viejo… muy pero muy viejo… no me voy aun…

- ¿No me vas a dejar papi?... no te puedes ir, mami y yo nos pondríamos muy tristes… - Acariciando la mejilla de Fabrizio. – No te vayas al cielo… porque es muy lejos…

- No me voy campeón… aquí estoy mírame Joshua Alfonzo… estoy fuerte… te prometo que voy a ser fuerte para quedarme contigo y con tu mami… ahora mira nada mas como tienes esas manos… si que están sucias… ¿Me has ensuciado la cara? – Le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos divertidamente. – El niño mostro media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Seguro?

- Bueno… está bien un poquito nada más. – Dijo el niño ampliando la sonrisa.

- Sera entonces que nos demos un baño… - Poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al interior de la casa percatándose de que Manuelle no estaba en la sala y pensó que tal vez estaría en su habitación, entro al baño y se desvistió quedando solo con la ropa interior haciendo lo mismo con el niño metiéndose ambos en la tina, mientras Fabrizio recurría a cuentos y anécdotas para hacer reír al pequeño y que olvidara lo sucedido, después del baño el joven dejo al niño en la cama con el pijama y fue en busca de un vaso con leche para luego hacerlo dormir, lo cual hizo sin el mayor esfuerzo estaba mas que acostumbrado a hacerlo, admiraba al niño dormir, al tiempo que salían lagrimas silenciosas sin poder perdonarse ante la imprudencia que había cometido por dejarse llevar por la rabia del momento.

Se puso de pie y se encamino por el pasillo llego a la puerta de la habitación de Manuelle y llamo, recibiendo el permiso para pasar.

- Manuelle… disculpa… de verdad perdona mi actitud. – Dijo el joven con tono de arrepentimiento entrando y ver a su cuñado sentando en la cama, colocando las piezas en el tablero de un ajedrez lo que hacia pensar que estaba jugando solo, el joven no recibió respuesta alguna. – Se que me precipite, es que me llene de pánico al imaginar que hayas podido cometer alguna imprudencia.

- No soy estúpido… - Dijo al fin sin levantar la vista de las piezas de marfil. – ¿Quieres saber si fui a tu casa? – Sin esperar a que respondiera el mismo respondió. – Efectivamente lo hice… pero no vi a tus padres, ellos no estaban habían salido de viaje, se encontraban en París.

- ¿En Paris? – Pregunto acercándose a la cama.

- Si eso fue lo único que supe… tu hermana viajo a América… nada más. – Hablaba con tono serio, no pensaba decirle que se fue con el hombre que ocupa su lugar y rogaba porque el joven no preguntara por él.

- ¿Campanita a América?… es raro eso… a lo mejor y quiso conocer… - Haciendo un ademán para preguntar si podía tomar asiento, Manuelle le dio el permiso y se sentó al borde de la cama.

- A lo mejor… no tienen en que gastar el dinero y se da el lujo de viajar… mientras el hermano no tiene ni para comprarse los medicamentos de los cuales depende su vida…

- Manuelle… - Dijo en un susurro.

- Esta bien… no he dicho nada… no te preocupes nadie sabe que me traje esas fotografías, las robe… se que… se que. – No sabía como empezar.

- ¿Sabes que? – Pregunto moviendo una pieza para iniciar un nuevo juego.

- ¿Como esta Joshua? – Pregunto imitando a su cuñado y tomando participación con la pieza de marfil.

- Lo deje dormido y mas tranquilo… pero no me cambies el tema.

- Es difícil esto Fabrizio… tal vez te cause dolor lo que voy a decirte…

- Adelante estoy preparado para cualquier cosa. – Le dijo sin levantar la mirada del partido.

- La vida en Florencia es normal… al parecer nadie se ha percatado de que ese que esta con tus padres no eres tú, llevan una vida normal… - Manuelle vio el movimiento que hizo Fabrizio para pasar las lagrimas.- Es por eso que deberías… buscar tu lugar… - En ese momento Fabrizio lo detuvo.

- No… no lo hare… así es mejor… dejare las cosas tal y como están… no moveré un pie hacia Florencia - Fue lo único que dijo tratando de disimular la voz ronca.

- Tal vez… si así lo prefieres… en tu casa me atendió Anna… ya se que es tu… que fue tu nana… en ella no vi nada extraño…al menos que sepa disimularlo muy bien… todas las personas que te conocieron llevan una vida normal excepto…excepto una sola persona.

- ¿Una sola persona? – Pregunto alzando la mirada.

- Si… te lo diré pero promete no molestarte, es que no pude detener mi maldito olfato militar. – Dijo moviendo otra pieza. Fabrizio asintió en silencio, dándole a entender con esto que continuara. - ¿Sabes quien es Eva? – Pregunto levantando la mirada, en ese momento Fabrizio movía una pieza la cual dejo suspendida en el aire haciendo que esta cayera en la tabla.

- Eva… Eva – La respiración se le torno irregular. – El ama de llaves de Antonella… debí imaginármelo, sabia que no solo te bastaría con saber de mis padres. – Se mantuvo tranquilo. – ¿Como sabes que sospecha algo?

- Pues me dijo que el que regreso de la guerra no fue el mismo… que no era su niño… algo me dice que te mimaban mas de lo normal… hasta unas lagrimas derramo, prácticamente me dijo que en la guerra lo cambiaron… - Manuelle sabia que Fabrizio también estaría interesado en saber de la patrona de Eva. – Ella no estaba en la casa ya no vive ahí, al parecer se mudo a España hace algunos meses… me refiero a Antonella.

- No me interesa saber de esa mujer… en cuanto a Eva… me has sorprendido… ella siempre fue incondicional conmigo y tienes razón siempre me trato como a un nieto… sigamos jugando y olvidemos lo que ha pasado el día de hoy… esto al igual que mi pasado decido enterrarlo. – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa que no llego a su mirada, Manuelle solo asintió en silencio, mientras estudiaba la mirada del joven y como él solo quería engañarse, tratar de nadar contra la corriente, pero ya se cansaría, llegaría el momento en que desistiría y esa nostalgia le ganaría la partida, claro a menos esta que primero su mal estado de salud ganara esta.

- ¿Has tomado tus medicamentos hoy? - Pregunto el rubio al ver como las manos del joven temblaban ligeramente. Recibiendo por respuesta solo un asentimiento en silencio.

- Manuelle… no soy un niño… tengo veintitrés años ¿Acaso no fue ayer que lo celebramos o solo fueron cinco y no me di cuenta?… - Acoto tratando de cerrar grietas entre ambos.

- Eres un hombre… carajo si lo eres… hasta me asuste cuando te me acercaste pensé por un momento que me propinarías una golpiza… ya veo porque resististe tanto en la guerra.

- No soy capaz… sabes que no lo soy… nunca te levantaría la mano el respeto que siento por ti es infinito. – Dijo el joven mirando a los ojos verdes de su cuñado.

- Fabrizio eres un joven ejemplar, se que cometiste un error, pero porque no… ya dije que no iba meterme en tu vida, pero me da coraje verte así…

- ¿Como así?... estoy bien Manuelle.

- No… no lo estas y bien lo sabes… Fabrizio necesitas ayuda medica… si quieres no lo hagas por ti… hazlo por lo que mas amamos, hazlo por Marión… ¿Crees que ella soportaría que la dejaras? Vamos cuñado… necesito de tu ayuda no pienses que vas a dejarme solo… no puedo valerme. – Mirando el hueco en sus piernas.

- Se que necesito ayuda medica, pero también sabes lo costoso que es… y no me vengas a decir que busque a mis padres porque no puedo hacerlo… - Dejo libre un suspiro. - ¿Cómo quisiera que me entendieran? Que comprendieran lo difícil que es para mi todo esto…. No esta en mi Manuelle lo he dicho miles de veces…

- Te entiendo… lo hago, claro que lo hago… y para que veas que lo hago… no te nombro mas a tus padres, si decides que ellos no sepan de ti… pues así será por mi parte nadie sabrá que Fabrizio Di Carlo sobrevivió a la guerra mundial.

- Gracias… de verdad gracias… yo buscare la manera de verme con ese medico… buscare el dinero y viajaremos hasta Londres, mientras el jueves asistiré puntuablemente a mi chequeo mensual hoy mas que nunca he decidido que no me quiero ir… no voy a dejar a Joshua. – La conversación duro unos minutos más, siendo interrumpidos por Marión quien llego alumbrado la habitación desde el quicio de la puerta con su maravillosa sonrisa.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_


	98. Capitulo 33 parte 2

**Hola primero que nada agradecerles por seguir con la historia, aqui dos partes del capitulo 33, chicas se que es dificil, pero hay que tener paciencia, Terry esta cada vez mas cerca de recuperar su pasado, solo que es paulatinamente. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias, espero que tengas un incio de semana extraordinario.  
**

**Capitulo 33**

**Parte 2**

Lunes comienzo de semana y última del año, Frank se despedía de su esposa con un beso en la frente, aun se encontraba dormida, pero no por mucho tiempo despertó pasado quince minutos, después de casi una hora bajo para darle el desayuno al pequeño, compartiendo gran parte de la mañana con su hijo y Neil.

- Señora Elisa aquí tiene la correspondencia. – Dijo Dennis entrando al despacho donde se encontraba la pelirroja con su hermano.

- Gracias, Dennis déjala ahí. – Señalando un lado del escritorio.

La joven movió los sobres dejando uno de primero a la vista de su patrona, quien al ver el movimiento que hizo la chica dirigió la mirada al sobre, captando por completo el remitente, para luego leer el destinatario.

Elisa tomó el paquete de correspondencia sin detenerse a disimular delante de su hermano y con sumo interés saco la primera sin dejar ver este quien la enviaba, acción en la que se tardo pues desde que Dennis coloco el paquete ya Neil se había percatado de quien y para quien era.

- Neil, me permites un momento es que esta carta es de suma importancia, es de una amiga que de seguro necesita mi ayuda. - Expreso la joven poniéndose de pie.

- Si claro hermanita, no tienes porque pedirme permiso. – Dijo desinteresadamente, pero con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

Elisa salió con paso apresurado y se dirigió a su habitación, se detuvo a ver el sobre, luego lo llevo a su nariz y absorbió el olor tratando de encontrar en el un aroma particular, luego lo abrió cuidadosamente y tumbándose en la cama se dispuso a leer.

_**Elisa primero que nada, cuando termines de leer deshazte de esta nota, quémala si es preciso, no quiero que Frank la encuentre por algún motivo.**_

_**Ahora si Elisa, no sabes las ganas inmensa que tengo de verte, la falta que me haces, no hay un solo segundo del día que no piense en ti, me has embrujado mujer, sin tan solo se nos diera la oportunidad de vernos, aunque Frank me invito a despedir el año con ustedes, la verdad no estoy muy seguro si asistiré no quiero incomodarte, además siento que no merezco asistir pues no pertenezco a la familia.**_

_**Besos en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo niña de mis ojos.**_

_**Jules Leblanc.**_**  
**

- Jules amor, tienes que venir, no puedo estar sin verte otra semana mas, me conformo con ver tu ojos, con percibir tu olor. - La joven suspiraba con cada palabra escrita por Jules si supiera que ella lo extrañaba del mismo modo, que muchas veces podía estar hablando con su hermano, pero su mente estaba con él, en cada momento vivido. – Se levanto y fue hasta la mesa tomó papel y pluma y se dispuso a escribir.

_**Son las once y veinte minutos de la mañana, acabo de leer tu nota, no te preocupes me desharé de ella.**_

_**Jules, no he podido verte, y tu dirás que no es tu culpa. Pero si tuvieses una milésima parte del deseo que yo tengo de verte, estarías aquí. Yo sería feliz. No me equivoco, sufriría, pero no envidiaría los placeres del cielo, con exceso, con locura, arrebato y desesperación. Estos días, mi alma se ha sometido a una tortura. Solo con verte la semana pasada he olvidado todo, y me pareció que no es suficiente para ti extrañarte con toda mi alma, tanto que estoy en disposición de vivir o morir, por eso te pido que aceptes la invitación que Frank te ha hecho, es la única manera de vernos al menos en estos días además si rechazas la invitación lo vería como una ofensa.**_

_**Elisa.**_

Tomó la nota de Jules y aunque dudo un poco se acerco hasta la chimenea y la lanzo su mirada se quedo contemplando los colores que despedía el fuego mientras consumía el papel, cuando no quedo nada de la nota, bajo y llamo a Dennis para que llevara a la oficina de correo la misiva que solo contenía destinatario.

La noche de fin de año había llegado y esta vez la mansión Grandchester lucía como nunca antes en su historia lo había hecho para esta fecha, llena de vida, luz, alegría, risas y amor por doquier. La majestuosidad de la misma no disminuyo un ápice porque en esta oportunidad la celebración no se llevase a cabo a puertas abiertas como se acostumbro en algunas ocasiones, con una gran fiesta donde la opulencia, la vanidad y la soberbia para ver cual de los invitados era el mejor o resaltaba mas fuesen los platos fuertes de la noche, esta vez la reunión fue solamente para los mas cercanos a la familia, algunos amigos de Richard quienes habían acogido a Eleonor con verdadero aprecio, Dominique y Octavio a quien la americana le pidió los acompañase en esta ocasión y aunque renuente el hombre termino aceptando pues el duque también le pidió compartir con ellos.

El salón se encontraba hermosamente decorado en tonos dorados, blancos y rojos dándole ese toque de distinción que caracterizaba a la familia Grandchester, el árbol de navidad de una altura extraordinaria se mostraba imponente en el gran salón donde compartían luego de la exquisita cena que se sirvió esa noche, entre risas, música y bailes los pocos presentes compartían con los duques de Grandchester. Eleonor lucía bellísima envuelta en un hermoso vestido de raso y seda azul zafiro que hacia resaltar su piel blanca, y acentuaba su figura que a pesar del embarazo no había perdido la gracia y su silueta seguía mostrándose generosa, delicada y bella; sus enigmáticos ojos azules y su cabello dorado como el oro que brillaba bajo la luz de las enormes arañas que iluminaban el salón. Por su parte Richard se mostraba elegante, sobrio y sumamente apuesto en un traje de sastre negro que marcaba aun mas sus rasgos masculinos, los mismos que a pesar de los años seguían conquistando a todas las damas que tenían la oportunidad de encontrarse con él; en conjunto hacían una de las parejas mas admiradas de la realeza británica.

Al terminar la velada los esposos se dispusieron a subir a la habitación que compartían desde hacia varios meses, aunque la mayoría de los matrimonios monárquicos estaban acostumbrados a tener habitaciones separadas, para ellos seguir esta tradición era prácticamente imposible, después de tantos años separados lo menos que deseaban eran dormir el uno lejos del otro; antes de ir a descansar pasaron por la habitación de Dominique quien se había retirado tan solo un par de horas antes pues no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse, la niña quien ya estaba pronta a ser una hermosa señorita dormía plácidamente, las pesadillas del accidente gracias a Dios se habían alejado de ella desde hacia un par de meses. Richard le dedico una mirada a su esposa donde le dejaba ver cuan agradecido se encontraba con esta por todo el amor y el cariño que le brindaba a su hija, gracias a ella Dominique se sentía feliz y cada día se enrumbaba a ser una gran mujer. Después de dejar descasando a la chica salieron hasta donde descansaban Madeleine y Evans para verlos una vez mas, ya era año nuevo y con la imagen de sus hijos todo parecía ser maravilloso, distinto y al mismo tiempo perfecto; en resumen este año parecía haberles devuelto con creces mucho de aquello que una vez perdieron y no podían mas que sentirse dichosos y afortunados.

- Eleonor amor… últimamente he estado pensando… creo que merecemos unas vacaciones, alejados de todas estas obligaciones que nos impone ser quienes somos, tomarnos un tiempo solo para nosotros, en familia – Menciono el duque recostado en su lecho mientras observaba como su esposa se cepillaba el cabello frente al enorme espejo del tocador.

- ¿Unas vacaciones? – Pregunto volviéndose y al ver que su esposo asentía agrego – Suena muy interesante su oferta mi Lord – Se coloco de pie y fue a reunirse con él quien le sonreía ampliamente al escuchar de labios de su esposa esa frase.

- Creo que nos las merecemos después de tantos acontecimientos ocurridos, seria perfecto para Dominique y los bebés… además tú tendrás la oportunidad de recuperarte alejada de todas esas molestas visitas que solo llegan para cerciorarse del nacimiento y después ir hasta los bailes en Londres y hacer de nuestras vida el tema principal de sus cotilleos – Menciono él con voz calmada mientras la recibía y la acomodaba sobre su pecho.

- Sabes que no me molestan… además la vida de duquesa no dista mucho de la de actriz, siempre debes estar cuidando todo lo que dices y haces para no despertar comentarios en los demás, pase muchos años sobre las tablas Richard y no sabes cuantas veces tuve que lidiar con ese tipo de comportamiento, todo el mundo cree conocernos lo suficiente como para juzgarnos y consolarnos según sea el caso – Acoto acariciando el pecho de su esposo con ternura.

- Pero existen ocasiones en las cuales deseas alejarte de todo y pasar un tiempo junto a los tuyos, sin tener que estar aparentando día y noche, yo nací para esto amor y te juro que tal vez no exista otro ambiente en el cual me sienta mas cómodo, pero cuando recuerdo el tiempo que pasamos juntos en Escocia o en América, unos deseos enormes de retroceder los años me asaltan y es lo único en lo que he estado pensando estos últimos días… mostrarle a Dominique lo maravilloso que es poder comportarse con libertad, sin pensar en los prejuicios, las normas y todo aquello que muchas veces nos impide mostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos o al menos descubrirlos… antes de pasar el tiempo que pase junto a ti en América no sabia lo que era emocionarse como un niño, reír abiertamente, correr libre, tumbarse sobre la hierba de cara al sol… mi vida siempre estuvo ligada a reglas y mas reglas, mostrar nuestras emociones no estaba permitido, no podíamos llorar o reír alegremente, pues ante todo sentimiento debía prevalecer el prestigio Grandchester… como si por el simple hecho de nacer bajo ese apellido nos hicieran de piedra – Expreso el duque hablando abiertamente de su pasado por primera vez con Eleonor, la rubia ya conocía muchas anécdotas de su infancia y su relación con su padre, pero nunca imagino que en el fondo él también deseaba revelarse como lo hizo Terry.

- No puedo decir que mi vida haya sido muy distinta de la tuya… pase tanto tiempo ocultándole al mundo lo que sentía, todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué siendo una mujer exitosa y hermosa seguía sola – Confeso mirándolo a los ojos y un brillo en esos ojos grises que tanto adoraba hizo que mostrara una hermosa sonrisa – La verdad es que sabia… que seria difícil encontrar a un hombre que me viese de la forma en que tú lo hacías, tuve muchos admiradores, hombres galantes, apuestos… unos prototipos de príncipe azul, perfecto en pocas palabras… - Ella se detuvo al sentir como el cuerpo de su esposo se tensaba – Pero… yo no lograba sacar de mi cabeza y mi corazón a un irritante, egocéntrico, arrogante y malcriado ingles, ninguno de ellos me miro como tu lo hacías Richard… y a pesar de todo, ninguno de ellos tampoco logro comprender mis sentimientos, mis deseos, mis miedos, mis esperanzas como lo hiciste tú… no se esforzaron por conocer a Eleonor Baker la mujer, la amiga, la persona… todos se fueron por la actriz, hermosa y destacada mujer de teatro que los haría ser la envidia de sus amigos – Agrego dejando libre un suspiro y bajando la mirada.

- Yo te ame desde el mismo instante que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos… cuando sonreías podía sentir que estaba vivo pues despertabas en mí emociones que jamás, nunca antes había tenido y cuando tus manos me acariciaron por primera vez supe… que serias una parte de mí que jamás lograría dejar atrás… ¿Sabes por qué? – Pregunto el duque mirándola a los ojos, ella negó con la cabeza y tenia los ojos cristalizados por las hermosas palabras de él y la mezcla de sentimientos que estas confesiones estaban provocado, el duque tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia y fundió su mirada en la azul de ella – Porque tú eras todo lo que conocí como felicidad… verdadera felicidad, junto a ti mis sueños y mis esperanzas crecían… alejabas las dudas Eleonor, a tu lado me sentía el hombre mas valiente y poderoso del mundo, podía luchar contra quien fuese y no me dejaría vencer nunca si tú estabas a mi lado… - Se detuvo pues el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía hablar con soltura – Solo basto que mi realidad me alcanzara para derrumba todo aquello… y pase a ser el mas vil y cobarde de todos los hombres sobre el mundo… - Ella lo interrumpió dándole muchos besos, suaves y tiernos.

- Los errores no hicieron crecer Richard… la vida nunca nos dijo que nuestro amor seria fácil, debías luchar por el o de otra forma no hubiese valido la pena, te juro que si pudiese regresar el tiempo lo haría, pero jamás te presionaría… ni me presionaría a mi misma intentando alcanzar un ideal que jamás hubiese tenido junto a alguien mas que no fueses tú amor… tal vez suene estúpido, fantasioso y anticuado, pero era lo que mi corazón deseaba y yo me empeñaba en contradecirlo… lo único que logre con ello fue hacernos sufrir mas – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Déjame recompensarte por todo el daño que te hice Eleonor… déjame intentar sanar todas y cada una de las heridas que mi cobardía crearon en ti… - La rubia lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- No las hay Richard… esas heridas ya no existen… - Esta vez fue el turno de él para detenerla.

- Si las hay Eleonor… aun quedan muchas que deseo sanar... ¡Viajemos a América! Regresemos a donde todo comenzó, llevemos a nuestros hijos allá y olvidémonos de todo esto por un tiempo – Decía emocionado ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia.

- Richard… yo… me encantaría amor, pero tú tienes obligaciones que atender aquí… tus compromisos y los asuntos del parlamento… - El hombre la interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¡Al diablo con todo eso! – Exclamo con tanta seguridad que hizo que su esposa dejase libre una sonora carcajada – Deseo estar contigo y con mis hijos lejos de todo esto… que podamos expresar nuestros sentimientos sin tener que cuidarnos de los demás, América es el lugar perfecto para ello, es libre, hermoso y lleno de vida como tú amor y créeme es justo lo que anhelo en este momento… sentir y vivir tu mundo a plenitud, ya has pasado mucho tiempo en el mío – Explico mirándola a los ojos mientras sonreía y su mirada suplicaba.

- Yo estaría encantada de hacer ese viaje… pero tendríamos que organizar todo muy bien y dejar los deberes pendientes ya concluidos… - La detuvo otra vez.

- Dame quince días y dejare todo en perfecto orden, no tendrán excusas para molestarnos… podremos pasar… un tiempo allá y no preocuparnos por nada mas, si desean mi ayuda la tendrán que recibir desde América sino que se olviden de mí – Indico con tono divertido.

- Veo que estas decidido… pero, los niños aun están muy pequeños para un viaje en barco Richard… apenas cumplirán un mes dentro de unos días… - Su esposa la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Son unos Grandchester… no tendrán ningún problema te lo aseguro, son fuerte y sanos, pero si deseas tomar precauciones llevaremos a un doctor y una enfermera con nosotros, no les faltara nada y por el contrario estarán muy bien en la tierra de su madre, imagino cuanto los consentirá tu ama de llaves – Expreso con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Margot estará feliz de tenernos por un tiempo… hace tanto que no los veo, será grandioso regresar a América aunque sea por uno mes o dos – Señalo dejándose embargar por la emoción.

- ¿Qué te parecen seis? – Pregunto y al ver que su mujer abría los ojos con sorpresa dejo ver una sonrisa traviesa… esa que pocas veces mostraba y lo hacia lucir tan apuesto – En realidad estaba pensando en tomar un año sabático, por si te parece que seis meses son muy poco tiempo – Agrego mostrando una amplia sonrisa que acentuaba las líneas alrededor de sus ojos.

- ¡Richard! – Expreso ella conmocionada por la información que él le daba – Seis meses me parece un tiempo adecuado, recuerda que Dominique no debe abandonar por tanto tiempo sus estudios y también que la cámara de lores pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se enteren de tu decisión… por no decir lo que pensara el mismo Rey Jorge, todos creerán que has perdido la cabeza – Señalo ella alarmada ante la ligereza mostrada por el duque.

- No estarán muy lejos de la realidad, hace mas de veinticinco años perdí la cabeza por causa de una maravillosa americana cuyos ojos son los mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida… y justo ahora tengo entre mis brazos – Contesto besando el cuello de su esposa con ternura.

- Richard Grandchester… toma esto con seriedad por favor… ¿O caso estas bromeando conmigo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nunca en mi vida había hablado mas en serio, nos vamos a América por seis meses como mínimo – Al ver que ella se disponía a protestar agrego rápidamente – No admito ningún tipo de objeción al respecto mi lady, ni sobre ninguna otras de mis acciones esta noche… o lo que queda de ella – Con estas palabras dio por terminada la conversación.

Se apodero de los labios de la rubia en un beso intenso, ardoroso y tierno al mismo tiempo, mientras sus manos recorrían la hermosa figura de su esposa que gracias al embarazo se había vuelto mas voluptuosa, despertando en él los deseos reprimidos durante las ultimas semanas y que ahora podía dejar libre… libre como deseaba ser de ahora en adelante junto a ella.

La ultima noche del año y está enfriaba aun mas, mientras manejaba con cuidado para que el auto no patinara en la carretera a causa del hielo en esta, agudizando la vista para mantenerse en el camino ya que la neblina espesa era poco lo que dejaba ver a pesar de llevar los faros del auto encendidos, se tomó mas tiempo de lo normal, estaba desesperado odiaba conducir tan lentamente, al divisar los inmensos portones de hierro forjados de la mansión, el nerviosismo se instalo en él, apretó fuertemente el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, moviendo lentamente las manos, dejos libre un suspiro tratando con esto de tranquilizarse, mientras esperaba a que los hombres de seguridad abrieran, los cuales saludaron con entusiasmo ante el invitado quien bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla y los saludo de igual manera, para poner en marcha nuevamente el auto y la fachada en blanco y enorme puerta de cedro pulido y cristales le daba la bienvenida, estaciono pero antes de bajar busco en el asiento trasero lo que traía, lo tomó y se decidió a bajar exhalando fuertemente llenándose con esto de valor para llamar a la puerta principal.

Fue recibido por André quien se encontraba vestido elegantemente, haciendo con esto que sus facciones francesas resaltaran aun más, el mayordomo lo saludo con entusiasmo.

- Buenas noches señor Leblanc. – Con su tono de voz ceremonioso.

- Buenas noches, André. – Saludo el joven entregándole un par de botellas

- Excelente elección señor Leblanc. – Observando las botellas. – Perrier Jouët, sin duda alguna la mejor.

- Me las ha enviado mi padre y tienes toda la razón mucho mejor que Dom Perignon. - Dijo entregándole la bufanda, guantes y el sobre todo dejando a la vista un elegante traje completamente negro, con una corbata del mismo color en satén hecho a la medida por el mejor sastre francés. – Disculpa mi ausencia tanto tiempo, se que el día que me marche le dije que los visitaría, pero es que el trabajo lo he tenido hasta el cuello.

- No se preocupe señor se que esta ocupado, no es fácil trabajar con el señor que por cierto ya esta en el salón con los señores Leagan y el señor Neil. – Haciendo un ademan con la mano para que el joven se encaminara y escoltarlo hasta donde se encontraban los presentes.

Elisa sentía la habitación tan pequeña que apenas si podía respirar, aunque no quisiera y tratara de evitarlo a mas no poder las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, se encontraba parada frente al espejo admirando como lucia su cuerpo bajo el vestido que llevaba esa noche.

- Dennis estoy bien, mírame, el cabello así o mejor lo soltamos. – Llevándose la manos a los cabellos y tanteándolo con cuidado, los nervios invadían su ser, no sabia como se veía, solo quería verse hermosa, como nunca, le habían informado que sus padres habían llegado y que el señor Leblanc también, haciendo con esto que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro y los ojos opacaran a la gemas mas preciosas y brillantes del planeta. – Dennis me siento incomoda creo que debería colocarme algo debajo. – Rozando con sus manos las caderas y adhiriendo un poco más el vestido a su cuerpo.

- Señora esta magnifica no hace falta que se ponga ni se quite nada, la incomodidad se le pasara es solo que no esta acostumbrada, si se coloca ropa interior, se le notara en el vestido y se vera muy mal. – Acotaba la joven rubia mientras esparcía perfume en todo el cuerpo de su patrona, mientras la admiraba con una brillante sonrisa.

- ¿Lo crees Dennis? – Pregunto Elisa aun indecisa, buscando la mirada celeste de la joven, quien le extendía un magnifico brazalete en diamantes y rubíes.

- Si señora ya le vera la cara cuando baje, lo dejara sin respiración... El señor quedara sin habla. – La joven lo dijo con una brillante sonrisa pensando en Jules por eso se esmero tanto arreglando a la señora y prácticamente la obligo a usar ese vestido de los tres que habían encargado para esta noche, ella se decidió por el mas sensual y osado, para que el señor Leblanc no le quedaran dudas de la maravillosa mujer que era su patrona.

Cuando Jules hizo entrada al gran salón fue el centro de miradas, Frank se acerco hasta él y lo saludo con un abrazo, John con un apretón de mano, Neil con un abrazo efusivo, mientras que Sarah le dedico una mirada de escrutinio cargada de recelo y lo saludo fríamente todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de la reacción de la mujer, Frank y John no entendían a que se debía esa actitud de Sarah para con el francés, mientras que Neil la comprendía perfectamente, después de los saludos Jules recorrió con la vista el salón en busca de Elisa y en ese momento un Ángel pelirrojo se hizo presente en lo alto de las escaleras, estaba realmente hermosa, tenia un vestido largo con una elegante cola, era blanco y se amoldaba a la perfección a la figura de la joven, con un escote sumamente pronunciado su cabello se encontraba recogido sencillamente elaborado adornado con una pequeñas flores de diamantes. El vestido le hacia ver una figura excepcional pues se ajustaba en las caderas.

Jules trago en seco, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella, su cuerpo se desestabilizo por completo empezó a temblar y las manos a sudarles, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no abrir la boca o salir hasta donde ella se encontraba y raptarla llevarse al pedazo de cielo que al él le hacia falta, mientras odiaba tener que disimular su mirada y borrar esa sonrisa que deseaba mostrarle, pero le tocaba porque estaba presente toda la familia, y no podía arriesgar al ángel de sus pesadillas.

Por su parte Frank quedo sin palabras, su esposa se encontraba maravillosamente hermosa, Elisa aun lo deslumbraba como el primer día y el corazón parecía un caballo desbocado, por un momento sintió que el corazón se le detenía, pero el hecho de saberla de él, lo tranquilizo.  
Para Neil y John fue imposible no sentir celos fraternales y paternales, ese vestido si que era osado, dejaba poco a la imaginación de los hombres, John no comprendía como su pequeña podía ponerse un vestido como ese, mas sabiendo que estaría un extraño en la casa, de seguro que ya estaba viejo y esas cosas de la moda no van con él, cuando Neil fue mas consiente de la situación su objetivo fue la cara de Jules, la cual se encontraba pálida, cualquiera hubiera pagado una millonada por verle la cara al tipo, por lo que tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y no soltar una carcajada.  
Sarah no comprendía como su hija podía ser tan osada, vestir de esa manera, era una desvergonzada, si pudiera la tomaría de un brazo y la arrastraría a la habitación para quitárselo y enseñarle como se debe de vestir una dama.

Se ve hermoso, en ese traje negro luce magnifico. – Pensaba Elisa mientras observaba disimuladamente a Jules. El golpeteo de su corazón no la dejaba coordinar, cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras temió rodar, pues sus piernas temblaban como hoja al viento, al llegar al ultimo escalón fue recibida por el brazo de Frank quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le susurro al odio lo hermosa que lucia y de lo orgulloso que estaba de tenerla por esposa, mientras a Jules le hervía la sangre en contra de su voluntad sencillamente se le escapaba de las manos el no sentir celos.

La joven se acerco y los saludo, a Neil con un abrazo, a su padre y madre de la misma manera mientras que a Jules con un apretón de manos, la mirada de los presentes se abrieron desorbitadamente al ver que el escote dejaba la espalda completamente al descubierto, pues llegaba hasta el final, todos excepto Jules, cuando lo estaba saludando fue que se percataron de la profundidad de este, en el saludo ambos tuvieron que mantener todo el autocontrol posible, pues no podían por nada del mundo dejar ver el deseo, amor, pasión que los consumía.

Cuando Frank tomo el brazo de Elisa para dirigirse al salón donde se celebraría la llegada del año, Neil se deslizo al lado de Jules pues necesitaba ver la reacción del francés al ver el escote, quedando ellos detrás de la pareja ya que Sarah y John iban al lado, los ojos de Jules se abrieron desmesuradamente y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente desviar la mirada, la que no duro mucho a otro lado pues la clavo de nuevo en la parte baja de la espalda de su hermana, Elisa quería provocar un ataque al pobre, pues la boca del hombre se veía visiblemente seca, y el sudor se podía divisar en su frente, por mas que quisiera disimularlo era imposible. Neil no pudo más y soltó una carcajada y todos los presentes se detuvieron en seco y lo miraron.

- ¿Qué? – Con cara de ingenuidad. – Es que estoy feliz, tenia tanto tiempo de no compartir en familia, que una alegría inexplicable me embarga.

Los presentes le dedicaron una media sonrisa a Neil y continuaron con su recorrido hasta el salón, al llegar a las puertas de la gran sala, una melodía invadió el ambiente, los músicos habían dado inicio a lo que amenizaría la velada de la despedida así como la llegada del nuevo año, estaba lujosamente decorado, pero nada de lo que había en el salón podía opacar la belleza de Elisa por mas que Jules intentara desviar la mirada se le hacia imposible, sentía celos, unos celos que amenazaban con consumirle el alma, era demasiado ver a su mujer, porque era suya, del brazo de Frank, se sentía el ser mas egoísta e irracional pues sabia perfectamente que Frank tenia mucho mas derecho que él, pero no le importaba, en ese momento llego un mesonero ofreciéndole algo de tomar, pero se negó, no tomaría un trago, no podía salir de sus cávales, tenia que mantenerse sereno y la mejor manera de hacerlo era estar sobrio.

Neil se acerco hasta el rincón donde se encontraba Jules observando como Elisa bailaba con Frank.

- Jules, es lo malo de no tener pareja, ¿Ves? mi padre y mi madre bailan, Frank y Elisa hacen lo mismo, mientras tu y yo estamos solo mirando. – Jules miro a Neil algo extrañado – Ah no, francés no creas que te estoy invitando a bailar. – Soltando una carcajada y ofreciéndole un trago – Toma algo.

- No gracias Neil, la verdad no me provoca, es que no tolero mucho la bebida. – Mintió el joven.

- Esta bien Jules, pero quita esa cara de perro regañado, se que no hay mucho en que entretenerse en esta fiesta, pero que se le va a hacer, son reuniones familiares.

El joven francés le dedico una media sonrisa forzada, pues no estaba de ánimos para chistes, en ese momento en sus ojos una luz despertó, pues Elisa lo estaba mirando mientras bailaba y le dedico una sonrisa, su mundo se ilumino por completo y toda la rabia acumulada hasta el momento sencillamente la aniquilo con ese gesto, pues sabia que aunque estuviera en brazos de su esposo, estaba pendiente de él.

Después de bailar un par de melodías, Elisa pidió permiso pues necesitaba dormir a Frederick, el pequeño no lo hacia si su madre no le leía un cuento, Frank quería acompañarla pero no podía abandonar a los invitados, Jules siguió con la vista el cuerpo de Elisa alejarse y sintió unas ganas inmensa de seguirla, pero sabia que era imposible, poco le prestaba atención a lo que Neil le hablaba, en realidad Neil no paraba de hablarle y él solo asentía en silencio a todo lo que decía cuando mucho intercambian una o dos palabras.

- Hey Jules… - Hablo Neil captando la atención del joven, quien se obligo a desviar la mirada de donde la había dejado anclada. – ¿Te pasa algo?

- No… no nada Neil… solo un molesto dolor de cabeza, seguro es por la banda, pero ya se me pasara. – Dijo buscando una explicación lógica a su comportamiento.

- Ah… un dolor de cabeza… esta bien. – Susurro el moreno, desviando la mirada por el gran corredor que su hermana se había perdido. – No es para menos.

Neil noto la angustia de él y minutos antes la había percibido en la mirada de su hermana al mirar la francés mientras bailaba con Frank, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era sumamente peligroso para los tres, pero tenia que ayudar a su hermana a mantener esa felicidad, tomo a Jules por un brazo y lo jalo hasta donde se encontraba Frank hablando con Sarah y John, reacción que el joven no entendió, pero se dejo guiar.

- Cuñado, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero pueden disculpar un minuto a Jules es que no se siente bien… ¿Dolor de cabeza? – Pregunto mirando al francés quien solo asintió en silencio ante la reacción del hermano de Elisa. – Es que la banda lo tiene algo atormentado, creo que con un analgésico, y un poco de aire libre le hará bien aun falta mucho para darle la bienvenida al año.

Jules no entendía porque Neil actuó así, le dedico una mirada de incomprensión, en ese momento Frank le coloco una mano en el hombro y desvió la mirada al hombre.

- Vamos hijo no es ninguna molestia, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? , ve al despacho ya sabes donde están los medicamentos o también puedes ir a la cocina donde prefieras, y tomate un tiempo para que pase ese dolor, pero no quiero que me digas que vas a retirarte sin antes recibir el año en familia. – Decía mirándolo a los ojos, ante lo cual Jules solo trataba de esquivarlo.

Jules aun sin comprender porque Neil había hecho tal cosa se encamino al despacho, entro dejando la puerta entre abierta, en realidad no tenia ningún dolor, pero darse un tiempo a solas lo ayudaría a controlar todas las emociones que hacían estragos en él, tomo asiento al borde del escritorio mientras se abría el saco del traje, para estar un poco mas cómodo.

- Dennis porque no me habías avisado que lograste dormirlo. – Pudo escuchar Jules desde el pasillo.

- Señora es que no quise interrumpir, no se preocupe yo me quedare en la habitación leyendo un poco y supervisándole el sueño.

- Esta bien, pero si despierta me llamas, no importa que este en una reunión sabes que primero es mi hijo.

- Esta bien señora.

Luego escucho como una puerta se cerraba y seguido de unos pasos que se acercaban, se dirigió hasta la puerta saco medio cuerpo, pudo ver a Elisa acercarse con la mirada al piso, cuando pasaba frente a la puerta del despacho, la jalo por un brazo haciéndola entrar.

La joven que aun no salía de su asombro, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y siendo consiente de quien era la persona que la había arrastrado al interior del despacho dijo.

- ¿Jules estas loco? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Con el nervio palpable en la voz y mirando hacia la puerta.

- Loco me vas a volver tu a mí, ¿Por que tienes que estar tan endemoniadamente provocativa? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo me tienes? - Sosteniéndola aun por el brazo, recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven con su mirada.

- Si… no sé Jules, pero esto no esta bien, no podemos estar aquí, ¿Acaso quieres que te maten? si nos encuentran eso es lo que Frank hará. – Colocando una de sus manos sobre la que se cerraba sobre su codo y ella temblaba mezcla miedo, deseo.

Acercándose hasta ella y pasando su brazo por la cintura la atrajo hacia él con fuerza.

- No me interesa… necesito besarte… ¿Si soy un suicida por esto?… esta bien, por ti lo soy, aun no se que poder tienes sobre mí. – Susurro con voz ronca, mientras sus pupilas bailaban admirando los labios de la pelirroja, Aunque las fuerzas en ella eran mínimas, coloco sus manos en el pecho de él y pudo sentir el golpeteo furioso del corazón, se mantuvo unos segundos admirando los ojos del joven los cuales ardían ante el deseo que lo consumía y como él al igual que ella vibraba, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerza en un movimiento de su manos se aparto y se encamino hasta la puerta, dejándolo aturdido ante la reacción. Pero eran mucho más grandes las ganas de Jules por probar esos labios que lo tentaban y como al darle la espalda y admirar el escote, el cuerpo de este se encendió en llamas por lo que actuó rápidamente y cuando ella estaba a punto de salir, extendió el brazo y cerró la puerta pasándole seguro. Ella quedo parada de espaldas a él mirando la perilla de la puerta y su respiración se agito aun más, mientras su mirada quedo fija en la mano de Jules cerrando el pomo, perdió el sentido de orientación cuando el tibio aliento de Jules se poso sobre su cuello y nuca, podía sentirlo temblar a pesar de que ni siquiera se estaban tocando y solo se podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de ambos al igual que sus corazones palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho, pero los latidos se extendía por todo sus cuerpos, latidos desbocados que deseaban buscar la única manera de retomar su control.

Elisa cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, el cual se convirtió en jadeo al sentir los labios del joven en un beso, lento y torturante en el cuello, seguidamente de otro en el hombro.

Él tomó las manos de ella y las elevo por encima de ambos dejándolas descansar en la puerta pero entrelazadas con las de él y se acerco hasta ella como si quisiera fundirse y empezó a besarle la parte de atrás del cuello y ella solo podía mover la cabeza lentamente disfrutando de tan maravillosa sensación, de confundir sus temblores con los de él y brindarle comodidad a él para que siguiera recorriendo la nívea piel de su cuello, mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados era imposible abrirlos, él siguió besando deslizándose hasta susurrarle al odio.

- Me tienes en tus manos, me vuelves loco, loco Elisa, ¿Que hago para no desearte de esta manera? para no sentir que me quemas con solo mirarme. – La voz de Jules profunda vibraba al igual que todo su cuerpo, mientras le succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja. – Hueles divino…. Me muero si no hago esto… - Entre suaves succiones y recorriendo lentamente con la punta de la lengua la oreja de la joven toda su extensión.

Elisa no podía hablar solo responder mediante gemidos ahogados de pasión y fuego, haciendo con esto que las ganas de Jules aumentaran, él desenredo sus manos y las fue bajando recorriendo con caricias agónicas los brazos de la joven en toda su extensión, mientras sus labios dibujaban la mandíbula femenina, bajo hasta cerrar la cintura de Elisa con sus brazos, su cuerpo se amoldo al de ella, buscando la manera de que entendiera cuanto la deseaba, subió una de su manos y acaricio apenas con la yema de los dedos el cuello, para luego anclar su mano en este, Elisa sintió su cuerpo huérfano del calor de Jules quien se alejo apenas unos centímetros, pero para ella parecían kilómetros, seguidamente el placer arraso de golpe cuando los labios empezaron a recorrer su cuello nuevamente, descendiendo con precisión por la espina dorsal y las manos de él se anclaron a las caderas de ella, estando de rodillas a espaldas a Elisa, mientras que con sus pulgares acariciaba en círculos para confirmar lo que sus ojos ya suponían, que debajo de la fina tela no había nada mas, ante esto solo pudo aferrar su agarre apretando con fuerza innecesaria las caderas de la joven atrayéndola hacia él quien rozaba con nariz y labios los glúteos sobre la fina tela, arrancándole un jadeo que le toco morder a la pelirroja, bajo sus manos hasta las rodillas abriéndose paso entre el vestido.

- No hagas eso por favor, no lo hagas. – Dijo Elisa con voz apenas audible y al tiempo que un temblor sacudía todo su cuerpo. – Mi cuerpo arde en deseo Jules a si que no lo hagas, si no podremos terminar…. No lo hagas. – Se sentía morir sentir la humedad de la lengua para luego sentir lo tibio de su aliento en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras sus manos tanteaban ciegamente los muslos y glúteos de la joven, poniéndose de pie rápidamente la volteo.

- Mis labios están sedientos de ti. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Eres mi cielo y mi infierno, mi obsesión, mi tormento, tu mirada me hipnotiza mujer. – Y se acerco a los labios de la joven que temblaban por el deseo uniéndose en un beso apasionado, apresurado, furioso, solo se separándose para respirar, acción que él dejaba hacer muy poco, ya que su mano aferrada en la nuca de la joven dominaba la situación.

Elisa buscaba respiración en la boca de Jules, quien jalaba sus labios entre sus dientes, ella con la mano en el cuello de él podía sentir su vena a punto de estallar, en como el sudor se hacia presente en ambos, estaban quemándose sintiéndose en el infierno ante tal grado de calor, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían tan cerca de Dios como ningún terrenal lo ha estado jamás.

Jules bajo sus manos abriéndose camino entre la seda aferrándola mas a él queriendo fundirla en su cuerpo y en menos de lo que se puede parpadear tomo las piernas de Elisa subiéndola en vilo, mientras ella lo encarcelo, ella negaba con la cabeza, pero solo era un acto reflejo, porque sus manos y labios decían los contrario, surco con su dedo pulgar los labios rojos e hinchados del joven mientras él se encaminaba rozando con su lengua el pulgar femenino, ella con su mano libre lo tomaba de los cabellos y le susurraba.

- ¿Por qué esclavizas mis sentidos Jules Leblanc? ¿Por que me robas los pensamientos? ¿Por que mi cuerpo se estremece de solo pensar en tus labios? – Retirando el dedo y pasando con la presión justa la punta de su lengua por los labios masculinos, ante ese toque Jules solo tenso la mandíbula, para no dejar escapar ese jadeo que se arremolino en su garganta, mientras ella repetía la acción una y otra vez.

La llevo hasta el escritorio y la sentó subiendo la tela hasta donde el vestido se lo permitía, mientras Elisa con manos rápidas y temblorosas bajaba el zipper del joven sacando la masculinidad él la ayudaba, sabia que ante tal desespero podría causar alguna mancha, por lo que se deshizo rápidamente del saco seguidamente abrió por completo su pantalón dejándolo hasta sus rodillas, se acerco hasta ella rozando, para fundirse en uno al tiempo que entraba en ella, mirándola a los ojos dijo:

- Para las tres preguntas que me acabas de hacer… te contesto con una pregunta ¿Por que me pasa lo mismo? – Susurro mordiéndose un jadeo y sus manos se deslizaban por las piernas de la pelirroja, quedándose en las caderas para sacar el cuerpo de ella un poco más hacia afuera, sin abandonarla en ningún momento.

- Sacia mi sed… calma mi pasión. – Susurraba Elisa ahogada por la falta de aire y en medios de gemidos orgásmicos.

- Tú calmas la mía… me elevas… me haces único. – Susurraba él de la misma manera, mientras tomaba con fuerza los muslos de la joven, mirándola a los ojos los cuales ardían en deseo y furor hacia sus movimientos mas rápidos y ella se aferraba con sus manos al borde del escritorio, en ese momento él llevo sus manos a la cintura de la joven acomodándola a su gusto e impidiendo que rodara sobre la madera, mientras las piernas de ellas suspendidas se movían al mismo ritmo que ella hacia con su pelvis succionando al joven arrancándole la vida en gemidos guturales.

El año parecía querer despedirse vistiendo el cielo con todo su esplendor, millones de estrellas se dejaban ver colmando el firmamento en cada rincón de este, brillando con la luz de los diamantes, deslumbrado a todo aquel que desease perder su mirada en ese espectáculo. El aire frio de la noche lo tenia sumido en una especie de letargo, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que la reunión había iniciado, en el interior de la casa todo era lujo y alegría, todo el mundo parecía desbordar felicidad, mas sin embargo y por una extraña razón que él no lograba entender en esta oportunidad sentía que una enorme nostalgia lo invadía, pero de nuevo se encontraba con un vacio en el lugar en donde se suponía debía estar la razón para darle sentido a esta sensación que lo embargaba, no era una nostalgia por su vida en Florencia, su familia estaba reunida allí, al alcance de su mano si así lo deseaba, felices y compartiendo como siempre lo habían hecho, así que no era a ellos a quienes extrañaba… pero estaba seguro que este sentimiento era por que echaba de menos a alguien, alguien muy especial para él – Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los abrió se vio en medio de una densa neblina que parecía oprimirle el pecho.

La sensación que experimento a continuación lo desconcertaba aun más, se sentía lastimado, decepcionado, rechazado… perdido y sin saber a donde ir, como en medio de la nada, su corazón latía con dolorosa lentitud y sin saber como las lagrimas bañaban su rostro… el dolor que sentía en su pecho era tan grande que no podía dejar de llorar, estaba roto por dentro y todo era oscuro y frio… solo, exactamente así se sentía, inmensamente solo, abandonado a su suerte. De pronto sintió unos pasos acercarse hasta él y se volvió para ver de donde provenían, al tiempo que luchaba por contener las lagrimas que lo desbordaban sin ningún reparo.

- ¿Hay alguien allí? – Pregunto con naturalidad… pero su voz era… era distinta, era la voz de un chico… intento salir de ese estado pero la voz de una muchacha lo distrajo.

- Si perdóname no quise molestarte... me pareció que estabas muy triste – Menciono ella y se podía notar que dudaba por el tono de su voz.

Él intento enfocar sus ojos en la chica pero la neblina era muy espesa y le impedía distinguir su figura con claridad, aunque una sensación conocida se instalo en su pecho, como si ya antes hubiese estado en presencia de ella, como si la conociese de antes. Se encontraba luchando contra algo que no podía manejar, por un lado esa visión del pasado que seguía mostrándose tal cual… y por el otro él intentando conseguir mas de esta.

- ¿Que estaba muy triste? No es verdad… estoy muy triste – Menciono y acompaño estas palabras con una carcajada que parecía tan real, tan autentica que no logra explicarse de donde sacaba las fuerzas para mostrarla con tanta claridad, cuando en verdad se sentía completamente desolado.

- Fabrizio… ¿Amor estas aquí? – Una voz de mujer… otra voz, no… no era muy distinta a la de sus recuerdos lo saco de estos de golpe.

Abrió los ojos y pudo notar que estaba de cara al cielo, no se había movido un ápice y sin embargo podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, cerró los ojos y los abrió de inmediato temeroso de que otra visión se apoderase de él. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y enfoco su mirada en ubicar a la persona que le hablaba.

- Fabrizio amor… todo el mundo pregunta por ti desde hace varios minutos – Le dijo la rubia a pocos pasos de él con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el semblante contrariado del joven. - ¿Te sientes bien? Fabrizio… estas pálido y muy frio… tus manos están heladas – Agrego en tono preocupado mientras entrelazaba sus manos a las de él.

Pero este no lograba hacer nada más que mirarla, era como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez, su mirada tenía un brillo distinto, sus labios temblaron cuando intento decir algo pero todo fue en vano, no encontraba su voz. Ella se acerco más a él y lo amarró en un abrazo muy fuerte, para darle calor y al mismo tiempo hacerlo reaccionar, le acariciaba la espalda con ternura y después se separo un poco del joven para mirarlo a los ojos, acuno el rostro de este entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, sus pupilas bailaban intentando ver algo en Fabrizio que le dijese que le sucedía, pero su semblante no le decía nada… al menos nada que ayudase a alejar este miedo que empezaba a calar en su interior y la desesperaba aun mas.

- Amor háblame… por favor dime algo… - Pidió con la voz ronca por las lagrimas.

Esa angustia en ella fue el detonante que lo saco de ese estado, espabilo un par de veces y respiro profundamente antes de hablar, no sabia si lograría encontrar su voz, todo esto era tan confuso… su mirada estudio el rostro de la chica con detenimiento y sus manos se anclaron en los hombros de ella, luego viajaron hasta su cuello y se fundió en el verde esmeralda, sintiendo como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima.

- Eres tú… ella… eres tú – Esbozo con el hilo de voz que las emociones le permito dejar libre.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy quien Fabrizio? – Le pregunto llena de nervios.

- Candy tú eres… eres ella… la… - Una voz los interrumpió.

- Chicos lamento molestarlos… pero su presencia es requerida en el salón, la señora Elroy esta preguntando por ambos – Menciono George observando a la pareja.

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando en silencio unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, ella tratando de comprender y él buscándole lógica a todo lo que le estaba pasando y por mas que luchaba y luchaba le resultaba imposible hacerlo, o se estaba volviendo loco… o estaba ocupando el lugar de alguien mas… o definitivamente los hechos sobrenaturales existían y algo… una fuerza extraña intentaba apoderarse de él, esto era aun mas absurdo que todo lo anterior, pero como podía explicarse que fuese Candy la mujer que siempre lo había perseguido en sueños, la misma que él sentía unida a su vida y su corazón de esta manera, con tanta fuerza. Al fin logro separarse un poco de la rubia y cuando sus manos abandonaron el rostro de la chica temblaron.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Fabrizio? – Pregunto George al notar el cambio en el joven.

- Si… si George, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire, pero estoy bien – Afirmo esquivando la mirada del hombre y la de la joven también.

- Debes tomar algo para esos malestares amor – Sugirió Candy sin saber que mas decir, pero la angustia no la había abandonado.

- No es nada… en un momento se me pasa, será mejor volver al salón – Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada.

- Espera… George nos puedes dar un momento por favor, si la tía pregunta dile que estamos mirando las estrellas que hay millones y si desea ella puede venir a acompañarnos también – Menciono la chica en un tono de voz que no admitía sugerencia de ningún tipo por parte del administrador mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del castaño.

- Por supuesto Candy… con su permiso – Respondió este y dando un ultimo vistazo al castaño se retiro dejándolos solos.

El joven se volvió para mirar el paisaje cubierto de nieve que brillaba tal vez con tanta intensidad que el firmamento gracias al reflejo de la luz de las estrellas y la luna, el aire era bastante frio y hasta ahora él no lo había notado. Ella se acerco hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras llevaba una mano su pecho y lo acariciaba con suavidad, deseaba alejar esa sombra que veían posada sobre él, con ternura le rozo el cabello, le mentón, llevo los dedos hasta sus labios y los delineo con sutileza. El joven cerró los ojos antes las caricias y se dejo embrujar por la magia que ella desplegaba sobre él, esa ternura que le brindada y la calidez en cada toque, llevo una mano hasta la que ella tenia en su pecho y la apretó contra el lugar donde su corazón latía con fuerza, pero lentamente.

- Candy yo… yo siento mucho todo esto, no sé lo que me pasa… pero te prometo que estaré bien… - Ella lo interrumpió colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del joven.

- No digas nada… yo confió en ti, sé que cuando estés preparado para contarme lo que sucede lo harás, te amo y confió en ti Fabrizio – Esbozo ella en su susurro a su oído.

Él se sintió tentando a contarle todo, pero un miedo en los ojos de ella lo hizo desistir, entonces opto por alejar de ambos estas zozobra que los consumía de la única manera que sabia, la única que lograba librar a sus corazones del peso que justo ahora cargaban. Busco los labios de ella con premura y se fundió en un beso con la rubia, uno que no les permitiese pensar en nada mas, un beso desesperado, necesitado, urgente. Ella se estremeció ante la demanda de él pero cedió a lo que pedía, su boca se abrió y se entrego a esa necesidad de él por crear un espacio que los mantuviese fuera del alcance de los miedos y las dudas, se entrego a Fabrizio con la misma pasión y devoción que él mostraba. La noche era fría y hermosa… y ellos estaban juntos, solo eso importaba, el miedo seguía allí, pero prefirieron ignorarlo al menos por unos instantes.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se decidieron entrar de nuevo al salón donde los demás seguían celebrando, bajo la mirada de reproche que le dedico la tía abuela, pero que intento disimular para no arruinar la ocasión y la escudriñadora de George, quien cada vez se sentía mas interesado por los cambios que el castaño estaba dando, si estos eran avances estaban dándose muy rápido pues solo llevaban poco mas de un mes en América, aunque no se estaba moviendo en su entorno original, es decir en la ciudad de Nueva York, estar cerca de Candy y Albert, así como de todos los demás jóvenes que estuvieron con él en el San Pablo parecía buscar acelerar su proceso, solo esperaba no estarse equivocando con sus teorías, pues si estaba bien realmente tentando a hablar directamente con él sobre las sospechas de su enfermedad y buscarle ayuda profesional, eso son duda seria lo menos y haría todo esto menos traumático para él… aunque no lo libraba de lo que significaría recuperar su vida, y todavía quedaba el caso de averiguar como había llegado a ocupar el lugar del verdadero Fabrizio Di Carlo y quien de la familia era el responsable de esta situación, además de saber si todos compartían esta verdad o solo era un secreto de Luciano Di Carlo como todo hacia sospechar – Entre este y otras pensamientos George fue organizando las ideas en su cabeza para visualizar mejor el panorama ante sus ojos.

Mientras el administrador pensaba esto los demás miembros de la familia Di Carlo no dejaron de lado la actitud del chico y la preocupación se instalo en ellos, debían hacer algo para ayudar al joven y esto tenia que ser lo mas pronto posible, no podían permitir que este cayese de nuevo en ese estado depresivo que sufrió cuando llego a Italia y lo volvió esquivo, amargado y desconfiado. Si había llegado el momento de hacer que todo volviese a su cause, pues lo mejor era actuar rápido y así evitarle mas sufrimiento – Analizaba Luciano mirando al chico y a su esposa e hija – Aunque esto fuese tal vez la ruina para su familia, él sabia que no podía seguir negándole la verdad a quien hasta ahora había mantenido en el seno de su hogar ocupando un papel que no le correspondía y privándolo del que en realidad le toca en la vida… no sabia como hacer ni por donde comenzar a buscar, pero debía ayudarlo… así eso fuese para su desgracia y terminara ganándose el odio de esos a quienes mas amaba.

Durante el resto de la velada Fabrizio intento relajarse e integrarse a la conversación que mantenían los demás, lográndolo solo en parte gracias a ese gran manejo que tenia para ocultar sus emociones y aunque en mas de una ocasión se vio presa de un pánico que no lograba comprender y su mirada no podía separarse de Candy buscando en ella algo que la desligara de la mujer de sus sueños; no lograba hacerlo, al contrario cada vez encontraba mas similitud entre la una y la otra, lo que no conseguía explicarse era por qué le sucedía todo esto; para los demás se mostro casual y bastante alegre mientras compartía entre risas y comentarios agradables, pero en varias oportunidades observo a su padre mirarlo con preocupación y en otras al señor George también estudiar sus reacciones, por lo cual se empeño se mostrarse aun mas relajado, reía, hablaba y bailo junto a madre, hermana y novia.

La música clásica amenizaba el lugar, manteniendo un volumen adecuado para que los presenten pudieran sostener las conversaciones, mientras se tomaban un momento de descanso y los mesoneros ofrecían bebidas y algunos bocadillos, a pesar de que eran poco los asistentes a este evento, había de todo en demasía.

- ¿Y cuñado desde que punto de vista ves la creación de la sociedad de naciones? – Neil no encontraba ya que tema de conversación tocar, para que Frank no se percatara de lo que estaba tardando su esposa, ya había tenido que detener a su madre, quien estaba empeñada en buscarla y darle una mano con el pequeño. - Jules… Jules desgraciado ¿Que estas haciendo? pensé que solo necesitaban hablar, ¿Diablos de que hablo? ¿Que otra cosa puedo preguntarle a Frank? ya mi fuente de conocimiento se esta agotando, ¿Elisa que estas haciendo? ¿Hermana estás loca? Jules es un aprovechado, ya tienen mas de quince minutos dudo que solo estén conversando, Neil…Neil que mente morbosa la tuya a lo mejor y si, solo estén conversando o tal vez ni siquiera se hayan encontrado… por favor Neil no seas estúpido acaso no eres hombre, sabes perfectamente que el deseo es capaz de hacernos cometer locuras hasta a lo mas cuerdos, me las pagaras francés desgraciado, ¿Como te aprovechas de mi hermanita? ah no Neil no vengas con que se esta aprovechando, porque si así fuera ella no se lo permitiría…. Dios… Dios no creo mucho en ti pero por favor ilumíname para extender esta conversación. - Mientras Neil mantenía un debate interno podía ver como la boca de Frank articulaba palabras, que no escuchaba hasta que dijo:

- Jules, hijo ¿Te sientes mejor? - En ese momento Neil alzo la mirada al techo dando gracias, que Jules había aparecido.

- Mal nacido mira nada más como vienes muy sonriente. –Pensó Neil mientras su mirada se clavaba en Jules quien desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia Frank al encontrase con la del moreno.

- Si señor muchas gracias… solo me faltaba un poco de aire libre – El joven salió a la terraza unos dos minutos para refrescarse antes de regresar al salón y que el sonrojo en su cara a causa del deseo desahogado desapareciera un poco mas rápido. Después de diez minutos apareció Elisa con la misma sonrisa y Neil pudo confirmar sus sospechas en la mirada cómplice que ambos desaparecidos se dieron. Neil miro a su madre y pudo darse cuenta de lo que él sospechaba pues su semblante se volvió mas duro de lo que ya era.

- ¿Amor por que has tardado tanto? ¿Frederick no quería dormir? – Pregunto Frank acercándose y dándole un beso en el hombro desnudo de la pelirroja.

- No amor Frederick se durmió rápido, solo fui a la habitación a retocarme un poco, sabes manías de mujeres - Respondió la joven guiñándole un ojo pícaramente, para infundirle confianza a su esposo, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de Frank.

Jules se encamino con paso seguro cerca de una de las mesas donde estaban los pasa bocas, solo para alejarse de tal escena y tratar de controlar un poco las emociones entre las cuales reinaban, celos y culpa, en una de las esquina de la mesa se encontraba Irene con su uniforme de gala quien lo saludo apenas con un cordial asentimiento, en cuanto llego a la mesa, tomó una copa de Champagne y la bebió de un trago, para calmar la sed que le tenia la garganta seca, se disponía a saludar a Irene mas cortésmente cuando escucho a sus espaldas.

- Pensé que no tolerabas la bebida. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Neil. – Y vaya que lo haces mejor que yo. – En ese momento Irene se alejo de la mesa ante el gesto que el moreno le hizo.

- Neil… - Susurro Jules y se volvió con media sonrisa pero el nerviosismo hacia estragos en él, mientras miraba al americano como se encaminaba a su lado y se servía un poco del liquido dorado, haciendo con esto que el joven francés siguiera dando la espalda a los presentes. – La verdad es que…

- Que si la toleras, solo que no te sentías bien… te comprendo… - Dijo con desanimo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios le daba un sorbo seguidamente su mirada busco a Elisa e inevitablemente Jules siguió la mirada del moreno. – Es lo mas grande que tengo en la vida… la amo… caminaría sobre el fuego por ella, pondría mi pecho ante cualquier bala que se dirija a ella, morirá y mataría por Elisa sin pensarlo… no es mi hermana… es mas que eso, mi cómplice… mi amiga - Dedicando una sonrisa a su hermana quien en ese momento también le sonreía, Jules solo desvió la mirada una vez mas a la mesa, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Neil. – Tiene la sonrisa mas hermosa que mis ojos han apreciado, pero las sonrisas verdaderas y que recién descubro… solo espero que alguien mas este dispuesto a lo mismo que yo y mas… - Decía Neil buscando la mirada de Jules. – Que su sonrisa no se borre ni se opaque… que no deje y menos que haga que de sus ojos brote al menos una lagrima… solo la he visto llorar dos veces en mi vida y en esas ocasiones se me rompió el alma porque a pesar que intente ayudarla, no pude hacer nada…

- La señora es una mujer admirable. – Susurro el francés, evitando la mirada de Neil.

- Mas que eso y lo sabes… bien que lo sabes. – Dijo Neil mientras servía un poco mas de Champagne en la copa de Jules. – No soy estúpido francés… solo te advierto… juégate la piel, el ser… el alma… y si no estas dispuesto a eso… si no estas dispuesto hasta morir, si no tienes los cojones para dar la pelea… es mejor que te largues ahora mismo, que salgas por esa puerta en este instante y te pierdas… porque sino seré yo quien te la arranque. – Dijo con determinación y se alejo dejando a Jules sin poder coordinar, quien una vez más bebido de un sorbo el líquido en su copa.

La reunión paso rápidamente cuando los presentes se dieron cuenta solo faltaban cinco minutos para las doce de la media noche, ya pronto despedirían el año y le darían la bienvenida a uno nuevo, todos se reunieron en el centro del salón haciendo un circulo y con copa en mano y deseos para el próximo año, se escucharon las doce campanadas, después de hacer el respectivo brindis Frank tomo a su esposa en un abrazo y con un beso en lo labios le dio la bienvenida al año, Sarah y John hicieron lo mismo, mientras que a Neil no le quedo de otra que darle un abrazo a Jules, quien aprovecho el momento para decirle.

- Solo por un abrazo de ella, me debato a lo que sea con quien sea. – Dándole una palmada a Neil en la espalda, ante lo cual el moreno asintió en silencio y mostro una sonrisa que hizo que Jules se tranquilizara.

Después de eso Elisa abrazo a sus padres luego a su hermano y por ultimo un fugaz abrazo ante la indecisión de si era o no correcto a Jules.

Sarah se acerco sigilosamente a Elisa a quien el semblante le cambio por completo, pero antes de que pudiera entablar algún tema de conversación, Neil llego hasta las damas y sin el permiso de su madre se robo a su hermana para compartir la pieza que iniciaba, mientras que Frank hablaba con John y la mirada de Sarah capto a Jules mirando sonriente a Elisa y Neil bailar, despertando con esto aun mas el recelo para con él.

Los presentes se despidieron ya casi entrada la mañana, Jules puso en marcha su auto y se perdió por el camino que conducía a la gran mansión, el joven decidió marcharse a pesar de la insistencia de Frank porque se quedara y descansara un poco, después de que el francés partiera Neil se disculpo con los esposos Wells y subió a su habitación a descansar, Frank y su esposa hicieron lo mismo.

_**Solo tú y yo sabemos lo que ignora la gente  
al cambiar un saludo ceremonioso y frío,  
porque nadie sospecha que es falso tu desvío,  
ni cuánto amor esconde mi gesto indiferente.**_

_**Solo tú y yo sabemos porqué mi boca miente,**_  
_**relatando la historia de un fugaz amorío;**_  
_**y tú apenas me escuchas y yo no te sonrío...**_  
_**y aún nos arde en los labios algún beso reciente.**_

_**Solo tú y yo sabemos que existe una simiente**_  
_**germinando en la sombra de este surco vacío,**_  
_**porque su flor profunda no se ve, ni se siente.**_

_**Y así, las dos orillas, tu corazón y el mío,**_  
_**pues, aunque las separa la corriente de un río,**_  
_**por debajo del río se unen secretamente.**_

_**Amor prohibido. José Ángel Buesa.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	99. Capitulo 33 parte 3

**Capitulo 33**

**Parte 3 **

Elisa parpadeo varias veces para ajustar la vista, dirijo la mirada a la mesa de noche donde descansaba el reloj eran las dos y diez de la tarde, Frank aun se encontraba profundamente dormido, se coloco de medio lado, admirando al hombre y en una necesidad llevo su mano a la cabellera plata de su esposo, acariciándola suavemente para no despertarlo, una ternura la invadió por completo y unas lagrimas se hicieron presente, pues se sentía el ser mas bajo del mundo, Frank no merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo, es el hombre mas amable de la tierra, y ella no era mas que un ser vil y sin escrúpulos, nunca antes se había sentido tan arrepentida de sus acciones, como esta tarde, pensaba dejar a Jules pero la sola idea le dolía, se sentía devastada, que era este sentimiento que es mucho mas fuerte que ella, que la doblega y la deja sin fuerzas para luchar, donde Jules había metido a Elisa Leagan pues, se la había arrebatado sin permiso y ella por mas que intentara no podía rescatarla así peleara con uñas y dientes, no encontraba ni las sobras de la mujer que era antes de que él llegara.

Frank se movió un poco por lo que ella cerró los ojos rápidamente y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, pues temía que despertara y la viera llorando, por lo que prefirió hacerse la dormida, después de unos minutos, Frank no despertó por lo que se levanto cuidadosamente y se dirigió al baño, ya lista con el mismo cuidado salió de la habitación, deteniéndose en las escaleras mientras observaba en silencio a Neil quien se encontraba en la sala jugando con Frederick, al parecer su hermano había dejado de lado el dormir hasta altas horas, ahora era un hombre mas centrado, maduro con un objetivo en la vida, todo lo contrario a ella, que por mas que quisiera encontrarle un sentido lógico no lo tenia o no podía tenerlo, porque esta era su suerte, porque ese fue el destino que le impusieron, ella no pudo enfrentársele a su madre como había hecho Neil, simplemente fue el títere de Sarah y ahora que tenia a quien amar verdaderamente es cuando mas le pesa, ahora que tenia a Jules no podía amarlo libremente, como quisiera no estar amándolo a puertas cerradas y el tiempo que el reloj le permite una vez por semana, ese tiempo que limita y es lo mas hermoso que le ha pasado, los besos de Jules son sencillamente para ella agua en el desierto, cuando él la vestía con sus caricias instalaba la sucursal del cielo a sus pies, pero cuando él no estaba, cuando afrontaba la realidad despertaba nuevamente en el infierno.

Neil sintió la presencia de Elisa a mitad de las escaleras observándolo por lo que la miro y le dedico una brillante sonrisa, se puso de pie y ayudo tomando de la mano a Frederick para que caminara hasta donde se encontraba su madre quien los admiraba con una triste sonrisa, al llegar a los escalones él tomó en brazos al pequeño y se acerco a Elisa depositándole un suave beso en la frente, ante lo cual ella dejo libre un suspiro.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió en silencio. – Bueno ahora no me finjas las sonrisas… quiero que me sonrías como tiene que ser… a ver levanta la cara… estas hermosa… - Llevando sus dedos hasta el mentón de la joven para que lo mirara a los ojos y ella le dedico una de sus mas brillantes sonrisas. – Así esta mejor… - Sonriendo abiertamente, al tiempo que Elisa tomaba en brazos al niño.

- ¿Has comido algo? - Pregunto la joven bajando el resto de las escaleras.

- La verdad si… pero me voy a comer ahora mismo un poco de pastel de chocolate que vi… no pienso privarme de nada de lo que me gusta y me produce tanto placer…. Ni por el cargo de conciencia más grande… me lo disfrutare mientras lo devoro como si fuese el último pedazo de pastel sobre la tierra… - Mientras se encaminaban a la cocina, hablaba animadamente. – Nadie podría juzgarme por hacerlo, total no me importa mientras sea yo quien me complazca… - Esperaba que su hermana pudiera entender entre líneas y lo que quería decirle con esto, porque él sabia que la actitud taciturna de ella se debía a la conciencia que siempre se empeña en incomodar. – Deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar de lado esa culpa… por lo que puedas comer…

- Neil… engordare. – Dijo riendo ante las palabras de su hermano.

- No lo harás… confía en tu hermano. – Mientras dividía un poco de pastel para ambos. – Además también el pequeño Frederick comerá un poco. – Después de eso tomaron asiento a la mesa, mientras disfrutaban del delicioso postre, manteniendo conversaciones más objetivas y menos sentimentales.

El resto de la noche había sido tan tormentoso para Fabrizio como lo fue el inicio, cuando al fin decidieron marcharse a sus habitaciones el joven respiro aliviado, ya le dolía la quijada por mantener esa sonrisa fingida por tantas horas. Cuando llego a su dormitorio lo ultimo que logro fue dormir, se sentó en el sillón frente al gran ventanal que daba al jardín y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en las sombras de la noche, que justo ahora comenzaban a disiparse mostrando unos hermosos tonos purpuras, violetas y azules; sentía que su cuerpo estaba entumecido por las horas que llevaba sentado en la misma posición, parecía mas una estatua que un hombre de carne y hueso, dentro de él tantas emociones se removían y sin embargo no mostraba en su semblante el poder de las mismas, su rostro impasible parecía en realidad estar hecho del mas duro mármol.

- Si, tú eres esa mujer… ¿Cómo es que yo he soñado contigo desde hace tanto tiempo? Justo desde el mismo momento en el cual me desperté en medio de esta nada… tú eras lo único que sentía cerca, dentro de mi y certero, mi tabla de salvación, lo que evitaba que me volviese loco intentado encontrar lo que había perdido… ¿Cómo es posible que ya en el fondo de mi corazón sintiese esta unión sin siquiera haberte visto nunca en mi vida? ¿O será que ya lo había hecho…? Candy… Candy, siento que me estoy volviéndolo loco, si tan solo pudiese preguntarte directamente, yo sé, puedo sentir que tu familia esconde algo… o al menos intenta disimular cierta conmoción cuando me ven… la ultima fue tu prima Elisa, la mujer casi se desmaya cuando nos presentaron en Lakewood, intento disimular pero su actitud y la de todos los demás los delataron, tu miedo cuando nos encontraste en el despacho… esa urgencia por quedarte a solas con ella ¿Qué estas ocultando Candy? ¿Quién eres realmente amor? O mejor ¿Quién soy yo realmente? – Se preguntaba con la mirada fija en el horizonte y el pecho lleno de miedos.

Dos días después la visita planeada al Hogar de Pony se dio, entre risas y comentarios alegres que hacían que todos los presentes mantuvieran el espíritu festivo de los últimos días; esta vez los acompañaban también los esposos Cornwell, así como la tía abuela quien para sorpresa de todos se mostro complacida con la idea. En realidad la matrona estaba muy feliz al ver que los esposos Di Carlo no se oponían a la relación entre Candice y su hijo al conocer el verdadero origen de la chica, ya que esta estaba empeñada en reverla su pasado era poco probable que encontrase un esposo que la aceptase sin conocer su cuna, pero afortunadamente eso no parecía importarles a los italianos. Los autos se desplazaban con cuidado por la carretera que llevaba hasta el lugar donde Annie y Candy se habían criado, las dos jóvenes se mostraban felices de regresar y ver a sus madres, pues aunque la morena se sentía feliz junto a su familia adoptiva también había aprendido a valorar ese lazo que la unía a esas dos mujeres que velaron por ella cuando era una bebé y que la llenaron de cariño y amor.

Los autos se detuvieron frente a la hermosa fachada de la casa construida en ladrillo, esta se encontraba decorada todavía de navidad y lucía aun mas bella, rodeada de un manto blanco impecable se asemejaba mucho más al paisaje de un cuento de hadas. Al escuchar el motor de los autos los presentes en la casa salieron a recibir a los recién llegados, los caballeros bajaron primero de los vehículos para luego ayudar a las damas y todos se mostraban sonrientes.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Expreso la señorita Pony con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! – Exclamo Annie y casi corrió al encuentro con las dos mujeres, la chica tenia mucho que nos la visitaba, desde que Candy había regresado de Europa.

- Annie mi niña que hermosa te ves – La saludo Pony dándole un abrazo.

- Luces como una muñeca Annie, cada día estas más linda hija – Señalo la hermana María recibiendo el abrazo de la chica y mostrando una sonrisa.

- Creo que me pondré celosa – Esbozo Candy caminando hasta las dos mujeres quienes dejaron ver una sonrisa aun mas amplia, la rubia llego y las cuatro se amarraron en un abrazo.

- Los celosos ahora somos nosotros – Menciono el chico con aspecto de vaquero, de contextura fuerte y sumamente alto, con hermosos ojos claros.

- ¡Tom! – Exclamaron las dos chicas con sorpresa y corrieron hasta él.

- ¡Hermanas! – Respondió con el mismo ánimo y su sonrisa creció cuando tomó en cada brazo a las jóvenes y las abrazo con fuerza, ambas parecían tan ligeras como plumas en sus brazos.

- ¡Jefe! Digo… ¡Candy! – Menciono Jimmy dejándose llevar por la emoción primero y después retractándose al ver a las personas que habían llegado con la rubia.

- ¡Jimmy por Dios mira nada más que alto estas!- Exclamo la chica sin simular su emoción y camino hasta este para darle un fuerte abrazo. – Tan solo hace… ¿Meses? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa – Si solo meses que no te veo, la ultima vez que vine estabas llevando a tus caballos a un festival en Texas – Agrego mirándolo.

- Si… festival que ganamos… Jefe – La última frase la dijo en un susurro.

Ella dejo ver una sonrisa maravillosa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y le dio otro abrazo al joven, quien ahora estaba mucho más alto que la rubia y la morena que también lo recibió con gran alegría, todos sentían como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y ahora volvían a ser los mismos niños que una vez tuvieron este lugar como su hogar… la verdad es que nunca dejaría de serlo.

Los demás invitados observaban la escena y diferentes sentimientos se mezclaban en ellos, Albert y Archie se notaban divertidos ante esta; Fransheska, Fiorella y Luciano conmovidos y felices al ver la alegría de las chicas y esa unión que tenían con cada persona en este lugar; Fabrizio también se sentía feliz al ver a Candy sonreír de esa manera y aunque se tenso al ver la confianza entre ella y ese caballero, esta sensación paso rápidamente al ver que Archivald no se inmutaba por que este tratara a su esposa de la misma manera; por su parte Emilia Elroy seguía sin entender que le costaba a Candy y ahora asombrosamente a Annie comprender que una dama no puede comportarse así, no es adecuado dejar ver sus emociones de manera tan abierta y muchos menos delante de invitados. Después del recibimiento que duro un par de minutos, la rubia camino con los dos chicos hasta donde se encontraban los italianos para hacer las respectivas presentaciones, que se dieron de manera cortes entre comentarios amables y sonrisas; Fabrizio estaba a la espera de las reacciones de los dos jóvenes pero esta no fue la que él esperaba, por el contrario ellos se mostraron de igual manera con él a como lo hacían con los demás, le ofrecieron la mano con amplias sonrisas y un fuerte apretón mientras lo miraban a los ojos.

Todos pasaron al interior de la casa y entablaron una conversación amena, centrándose en las celebraciones de las fiestas que acababan de pasar, tomaron un desayuno ligero que las mujeres se habían esmerado en preparar para las visitas, Annie y Candy se paseaban por la casa con total libertad pues la conocían de memoria; cuando llego el mediodía las mujeres se dedicaron a preparar el almuerzo libradas de la presencia de la matrona quien por consejo de la rubia y las dueñas de la casa se retiro a descansar un poco pues el viaje de casi cuatro horas desde Chicago no era nada fácil y tenia planeado regresar esa misma tarde.

Por su parte los caballeros se entretuvieron jugando cartas y luego paseando por los alrededores escuchando de boca de Jimmy y Tom las remodelaciones que se habían hecho al lugar y las que pensaba hacer en este año que recién comenzaba, en varias ocasiones la mirada de Fabrizio se poso de nuevo en lo alto de la colina que hoy parecía llevar un inmenso vestido blanco y brillante gracias a los rayos del sol que se estrellaban contra ella y se fragmentaban en cientos de colores.

Las horas pasaban en medio de un ambiente festivo que mantenía a los niños entusiasmados, ellos corrían de un lugar a otro compartiendo juegos y risas, el almuerzo había transcurrido en el mismo ambiente ameno, los caballeros felicitaron a las mujeres por el esmero dedicado a la comida y después de unos momentos los mas jóvenes se dispusieron a salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco, en la casa solo quedaron las dueñas en compañía de Emilia Elroy compartiendo una taza de té que alejaba el frio que envolvía todo el lugar a pesar de la gran chimenea.

- La tía abuela se esta congelando porque no sale a caminar y admira este hermoso paisaje – Menciono Archie en tono divertido.

- Archie no hables así… sabes que ella aun esta delicada de salud – Lo reprendió su esposa.

- Lo ha estado siempre entonces – Esbozo en el mismo tono George sin poder evitarlo. Al ver que todos se volvieron a mirarlo se apresuro a agregar – La verdad es que la señora Elroy disfruta mas estando en un lugar cómodo y agradable como el maravilloso salón que posee esta casa – Su voz sonó tan natural que los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír.

- Ya sé quien te enseño a ser tan ingenioso Albert – Dijo el castaño divertido mirando al rubio y el administrador y Archie dejo libre una carcajada.

- Ustedes son imposibles… mejor comencemos a caminar sino los congelados seremos nosotros – Esbozo Candy sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que los comentarios habían provocado en ella.

Llevaban unos pasos deleitándose con el maravilloso paisaje que ahora se mostraba igual de imponente y con una belleza especial, tan solo hace unos días habían estado aquí y aun conservaban gran parte de su verdor, ahora lucía completamente blanco. Los esposos Di Carlo se entretuvieron observando las montañas que se levantaban en el horizonte enmarcando el lugar, creando un cuadro perfecto, la atención de todos fue llamada por Tom y Jimmy quienes se preparaban para hacer una carrera hasta la cima de la colina.

- Le apuesto a Tom – Dijo Annie animada.

- Yo a Jimmy… es muy veloz, estuvo a punto de ganarme cuando corrimos en mi cumpleaños y yo soy mucho más rápida que Tom – Menciono con seguridad la rubia. - ¿Qué apuestas? – Le pregunto con un brillo pícaro en la mirada a la morena.

- No sé… tú dices – Contesto ella muy segura del triunfo de su hermano.

- Una carrera hasta la cima… - La chica la interrumpió.

- Candy eso es una locura… tú y yo ya no somos unas niñas, no llegaríamos ni a la mitad – Indico.

- Tom tampoco lo es y estas muy segura de su triunfo – Agrego la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Yo apuesto por Candy – Menciono Albert divertido al ver el asombro de Annie.

- Esta bien… diez dólares por mi esposa – Pronuncio Archie con una amplia sonrisa.

Los castaños no sabían si lo que hablaban era cierto o no, pero les resultaba muy divertido y mas antes la reacción de la morena que parecía comenzar a dudar, cuando su esposo se acerco a ella y la abrazo animándola ella dejo ver una amplia sonrisa y se disponía a responder, pero aun no se veía tan segura por lo cual Fabrizio hablo.

- Diez dólares por Fran… - Se interrumpió al ver el asombro en todos los presentes y después como su novia fruncía el seño. – Lo siento amor pero ya tú tienes quien te avale – Agrego y ella se relajo.

- ¿Fran vas a correr enserio? – Pregunto Albert mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto!… no hare que mi hermano pierda diez dólares, es una fortuna – Respondió con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Todos se concentraron en la carrera de los chicos a la espera de que esta decidiera si la de las chicas se efectuaba o no; los jóvenes salieron disparados como flechas al mismo tiempo pero cuando comenzaban a remontar la cima, Jimmy fue mas rápido, tuvo mas resistencia que Tom y corono la cima con gran algarabía. Annie dejo libre un jadeo de frustración, mientras todos los demás dejaron libres carcajadas, se dispusieron a colocar las reglas que eran simples y se prepararon para la carrera, Annie se notaba tensa pero con un beso de Archie y una sonrisa se relajo y tomó esto como lo que era: un juego.

- ¿Están listas? – Pregunto Albert mirándolas a todas y ella asintieron – Bueno cuento tres y salen… Candy si no te quieres quedar sin mesada el próximo mes espero que ganes – Bromeo el rubio mas en papel de padre que de hermano, las damas dejaron ver una sonrisa y se concentraron mientras Archie y Fabrizio observaban a unos pasos con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. – Uno, Dos… ¡Tres! – Grito Albert y las tres salieron corriendo con gracia y velocidad al mismo tiempo.

Los jóvenes se irguieron observando con detalle la carrera y en su interior apoyando a cada una de las chicas… solo Archie apoyaba a quien había mencionado en voz alta, pues Albert y Fabrizio en su corazón esperaban que ganaran Fransheska y Candy respectivamente.

- ¿Qué hacen? - Pregunto Fiorella cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban estos, observando como las jóvenes corrían colina arriba.

- Una carrera – Contesto Fabrizio sin mirarla pues sus ojos seguían la figura de Candy.

- ¿Una carrera? – Inquirió de nuevo la mujer desconcertada posando sus ojos en ellas.

Luciano y George también quedaron sorprendidos antes la acotación del castaño y se enfocaron en mirar como se desarrollaba la competencia, pues a todas luces era una competencia y una bastante cerrada, las tres chicas iban casi a la misma distancia o al menos eso parecía desde aquí, aunque faltando unos metros una de ella saco ventaja de las demás y logro coronar la cima en medio de la euforia que le hacia sentir ser la ganadora. Al mismo tiempo se dejaron escuchar las reacciones de los caballeros en el pie de la misma, Archie estaba totalmente sorprendido ante el resultado, Fabrizio dejo ver una sonrisa pero no hasta el grado de celebrar, sin embargo Albert si aplaudió emocionado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo feliz.

En lo alto de la cima Annie y Candy aun miraban asombradas y sonriente a Fransheska que celebraba igual a una niña, la rubia se sentía realmente desconcertada pues no esperaba que la italiana tuviese la velocidad y la resistencia para ganarle una subida a la colina de Pony. Ella y Annie se dejaron caer jadeando por el esfuerzo y la chica las acompañó con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba el cabello que se había desordenado un poco.

- Señores creo que tenemos a una ganadora – Expreso Albert con una amplia sonrisa, metió la mano en el grueso abrigo y buscando en su bolsillo con dedos rápidos saco varias monedas que no conto y donde seguramente abrían mas de diez dólares, se las entrego a Fabrizio y después de eso salió corriendo para encontrarse con su novia que aun celebraba.

Los jóvenes se encontraba muy divertidos ante la reacción del rubio y compartiendo una mirada cómplice se dispusieron a seguirlos, pero ni con todo el esfuerzo que colocaron lograron llegar primero a la cima que este, por supuesto Archie al igual que su esposa obtuvo el tercer lugar. Desde el pie de la colina los esposos Di Carlo en compañía de George observaban divertido la escena de los jóvenes quienes parecían unos chiquillos, se alejaron en dirección a la casa para dejarlos disfrutar de sus alegrías mientras ellos descansaban y esperaban la hora de partir. Cuando Albert se aproximaba a la cima ya las chicas se encontraban de pie en lo alto de esta, sorprendidas y divertidas ante la reacción de los caballeros que ahora mismo parecían unos niños, el rubio en lugar de ir hasta donde se encontraba Candy se dirigió a su novia y la tomó por la cintura elevándola y sonriendo con ella.

- Pensé que me apoyabas a mí – Menciono la rubia divertida y emocionada al ver como su hermano le demostraba sus sentimientos de manera tan autentica y especial a la italiana.

- Lo hice… pero he venido a felicitar a la campeona como debe hacer un buen perdedor – Expreso con una sonrisa y después se volvió a la castaña y le dio un suave beso en los labios. - ¡Felicitaciones amor! – Agrego mirándola a los ojos mientras ella sonreía.

- Gracias – Dijo con emoción y bajo un poco para darle otro beso.

Cuando los dos chicos llegaron estaban verdaderamente cansados por el esfuerzo, correr en la nieve no era nada fácil y menos si no se esta acostumbrado, aun no logran entender como Albert pudo hacerlo y ahora lucía tan calmado como su novia; Archie se tumbó al lado de Annie quien le dedico una tímida sonrisa, mientras Fabrizio le dio un fuerte abrazo a Candy y después tomó asiento junto a ella a los pies del gran árbol que ahora lucia desprovisto de hojas, pero igual de gigante y cobijador.

- ¡Felicidades Fran! Te llevas la mitad de la apuesta – Menciono el castaño con una sonrisa.

- ¿La mitad? Pero si yo hice todo el esfuerzo – Pregunto mirando a su hermano.

- Yo también… tuve que distraer a nuestros padres. – Contesto este de manera casual.

- ¿¡Los señores Di Carlo nos vieron! – Preguntaron alarmadas Candy y Annie.

- Si… y también se emocionaron – Respondió Archie con una sonrisa para alejar el temor de ambas, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su mujer – ¿Ves? Somos el uno para el otro… yo también llegue de tercero… pero gracias a Dios mi corazón aun sigue dentro del pecho – Acoto mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa tierna.

Ella se acerco hasta él y le dio un suave beso en los labios para después regalarle una sonrisa maravillosa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos grises. Por su parte Fabrizio se llevo una mano de Candy a los labios y le dio un beso largo y tierno mirándola a los ojos al cual ella respondió posando su mano en la mejilla del joven que lucía sonrojada y hacia aun mas profundo el azul de sus ojos. Albert y Fransheska también se habían unido a la reunión y se encontraban sentados observando el paisaje que desde aquí se mostraba maravilloso y mágico. El amor podía respirarse y sentirse en el aire, esa complicidad que las miradas lograban crear, esa calidez que cada caricia por simple que fuese brindaba, los besos tiernos e inocentes que se daban; todo en este momento era especial y extraordinario. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se escucho de nuevo la voz de Tom.

- ¡Candy! – Exclamo y la chica se volvió a mirarlo – Jimmy dice que estando en Europa se te olvido como enlazar… ¿Será cierto eso? – Pregunto a manera de reto hacia la rubia.

- ¡Diez dólares a que logro enlazarlos a ambos! – Respondió ella imitando la apuesta de los caballeros hace un momento.

- ¿El mejor de mis caballos no quieres? – Inquirió irónico y divertido el chico.

- Bueno tú lo quisiste… se lo tendrás que dar a la señorita Pony para remplazar al viejo Señor Viento que ya no puede dar un paso – Indico ella confiada esbozando una sonrisa.

- Candy… ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Pregunto de nuevo el joven mirándola.

- Dame una soga y lo sabrás – Respondió la chica colocándose de pie.

- Bueno… espero que tengas esos diez dólares a mano – Menciono el chico relajado para no dejarse intimidar por su amiga – Jimmy trae a revoltoso – Indico con una amplia sonrisa.

Un par de minutos después el joven regresaba casi arrastrando a un pequeño becerro que parecía tener un carácter bastante difícil y trataba desesperadamente de soltarse del agarre. El castaño se volvió a mirar a Albert quien se mostraba impasible ante la actitud de su hermana, después se volvió a ver a Annie y Archie y ellos también se mostraban relajados, él no comprendía nada así que se arriesgo a preguntar, aunque sospechaba lo que ella haría… solo que no podía creerlo.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer Candy? – Pregunto al rubio.

- Ya veras – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Pobre Tom… tendrá que ofrecer su mejor caballo para tirar de una carreta – Acoto Archie divertido y su esposa también dejo ver una sonrisa.

La chica tomó la soga que su amigo el ofrecía y con manos rápidas preparo el lazo mientras observaba al pequeño becerro que luchaba por escapársele a Jimmy con una sonrisa. Fabrizio se coloco de pie instintivamente con el objetivo de protegerla y evitar que hiciera una locura, al ver que nadie mas se inmutaba se dirigió a ellos.

- Ese animal la va a tumbar… claro en caso que logre enlazarlo que lo dudo… - Menciono para ellos y luego se volvió para ver a la chica - ¡Candy no hagas eso… es peligroso! – Indico con la voz ronca.

La chica se volvió para mirarlo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, para después elevar el lazo sobre su cabeza y hacerlo girar con total maestría observando a su objetivo, respiro profundamente e intensifico el movimiento concentrándose en la distancia y las posibilidades que tenia.

- ¡Suéltalo! – Grito y de inmediato Jimmy cumplió la orden.

Fabrizio sintió su cuerpo tensarse y no perdía detalle de cada movimiento que su novia hacia, sentía su corazón latir con dolorosa lentitud y sus manos sudaban. El animal corría de un lugar a otro, la chica se balanceo un poco y lanzo la soga con fuerza que casi por arte de magia cayo justo en el cuello del becerro y se tenso alrededor de este; Fabrizio dejo salir todo el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones de golpe y dejo ver media sonrisa, pero el peligro no pasaba por el contrario ahora era mayor, sin embargo pudo ver con alivio como la rubia logro controlar al animal sin mucho esfuerzo ante la mirada atónita de Fransheska y las emocionadas de Albert, Archie y Annie. Para desgracia de Tom la chica había logrado dominar la prueba a cabalidad y sonreía ante el efecto logrado en todos, Jimmy corrió hasta ella para felicitarla y tomar al becerro que luchaba por liberarse; ella regreso hasta donde se encontraba su retador y lo miro con diversión.

- Si el San Pablo no logro hacer que olvidara esto… dudo que otra cosa lo haga – Expreso emocionada y al ver su cara de perdida le dio un gran abrazo – Espero que el mejor de tus caballos de carrera ya retirado venga a ayudarle al Señor Viento – Señalo con una amplia sonrisa y le guiño un ojo como solía hacer cuando eran niños y ella le ganaba un apuesta.

- Me alegra saber que siempre serás nuestra Candy… mi hermana, mi amiga y mi compañera de travesuras, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí Candy White – Menciono emocionado y le dio un fuerte abrazo, con ese cariño de hermanos que aun a pesar de los años seguían compartiendo y los hacia tan unidos.

- Eres una caja de sorpresa – Le dijo Fabrizio una vez que se encontró con él mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos. Ella respondió a la sonrisa de la misma manera y se acerco para acariciar su frente y apartar unos mechones de esta, él se acerco un poco más y le dio un beso, muy suave pero que los lleno de calidez.

Tomaron asiento de nuevo junto a los demás que se mostraban realmente divertidos por la actuación de la chica y la felicitaron, el sol de media tarde se mostraba ante ellos creando luces hermosas que se reflejaban en la nieve haciéndola brillar como si estuviese hecha de diamantes.

- Hermanito creo que de ahora en adelante debes cuidar de no hacer enojar a Candy… mira que no te servirá de nada huir, le será sumamente fácil atraparte – Indico Fransheska mostrando una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos grises. Él se volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido y antes esto todos dejaron libre carcajadas que resonaron en el lugar.

- Gracias hermanita por darle ideas a mi futura esposa – Acoto fingiendo seriedad pero su mirada sonreía, ella le guiño un ojo y él dejo ver la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar. La rubia se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó la mano para acariciarla con suavidad.

- Si no te portas mal no tendrás nada que temer – Señalo la rubia divertida.

- No será necesario… igual no te tengo miedo – Indico en tono despreocupado.

- Ah, si… yo no estaría tan segura de ello – Menciono con la misma actitud de él, se alejo un poco y con rapidez tomó un montón de nieve y se la lanzo en el pecho.

Él busco para devolverle el ataque de inmediato pero ella lo esquivo y la bola de nieve fue a parar en el hombro de Fransheska, todos dejaron libre carcajadas ante las caras de los hermanos, la castaña quiso devolverle el golpe a su hermano pero este se lanzo a un lado y sin saber cómo, fue a parar en el cuello de Candy, las risas no se hicieron esperar al ver el asombro de la rubia y la cara apenada de la italiana, pero la americana con una sonrisa tomó otro montón de nieve y lo lanzo con la intensión de devolver el ataque pero Fran se coloco de pie rápidamente y el blanco fue Albert que lo recibió en el pecho, nadie se había percatado que Archie también tenia uno en sus manos y se lo lanzo a la rubia acertando en su falda, ante lo cual su tío le lanzo uno a él dejándolo desconcertado pero no por ello se limito a responderle y en minutos ya era un todos contra todos, a excepción de Annie que se cubría tras el padre árbol… su escondite solo duro segundos hasta que el mismo Archie la descubrió y la cubrió de nieve mientras reía como un niño y ella no le quedo mas remedio que acompañarlo, comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro intentando esquivar y las bolas de nieve que volaban sin control, al mismo tiempo que buscaban dar a algún blanco, entre risas todos se divertían como niños dejándose llevar por la complicidad que los unía y había nacido entre ellos sin saber en que momento. Albert tomó dos porciones muy grandes cuando tuvo oportunidad y se las lanzo a los hermanos que parecían inmunes a todas las demás, al notarlo estos se unieron para atacar al rubio, pero las victimas fueron Annie y Archie, la morena se dejo de timideces y busco una gran cantidad arrojándosela al castaño pero Candy salió en defensa de su novio y también le lanzo una gran cantidad a Archie quien aun le debía una a ella, después de unos minutos no habían alianzas y todos se atacaban. La rubia tomó a su novio descuidado y le lanzo una gran cantidad que entro por la abertura de la chaqueta recorriendo su espalda y haciéndolo temblar ante lo cual ella mostro una sonrisa triunfal, provocando en él los deseos de vengarse y sabiendo que esta esperaba que la atacara con mas bolas de nieve corrió hasta ella y la tomó en brazos llevándosela al hombro.

- ¡Fabrizio haces trampas! – Exclamo entre sorprendida y divertida.

- Tú también las hiciste – Dijo él divertido y corrió esquivando varias bolas que venían en su dirección, pero algunas lograron darle.

- Bájame, somos blanco fácil así – Le indico con voz de suplica.

Él obedeció pues ella tenia razón, al ver que una gran cantidad de nieve venia dirigida hacia ellos salieron corriendo pendiente abajo, ella se tropezó cayendo y llevándoselo a él también, rodaron varios metros antes las mirada sorprendidas de todos, quienes comenzaron a correr para ver que les había pasado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa encontrándolos sepultados a medias bajo la nieve, se disponían a bajar cuando el joven salió sacudiéndose y ayudo a la rubia quien tenia una gran sonrisa y su cabello cubierto de nieve al igual que él.

- ¡Candy, Fabrizio! ¿Están bien? – Pregunto Annie un tanto preocupada.

- ¡Si, estamos perfectamente! – Grito el castaño mostrando media sonrisa.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y ya cansados de tanto correr se fueron a sentar de nuevo junto al árbol, mientras los accidentados seguían tirados en la nieve muertos de risa y sonrojados por el frio que comenzaba a envolverlos, pero había tanta calidez en este sentimiento que compartían que apenas si se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Fabrizio se volvió para mirar a la rubia apoyándose sobre un codo y su mirada recorrió el bello rostro de ella, sus labios lucían un rojo oscuro debido al frio y sus ojos se mostraban más brillantes, como luceros, su piel también estaba ligeramente enrojecida y unas pequeñas pecas se mostraban alrededor de su nariz; él llevo un dedo hasta esta y lo paso con cuidado, luego siguió hasta sus labios que temblaron ligeramente ante el toque, ella pensó en esbozar algo pero no encontraba su voz y su mirada solo se poso en los labios de Fabrizio que también lucían inmensamente provocativos, un calor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Candy cuando el joven se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior sin apartar la mirada de los de ella y sus ojos se habían oscurecido haciéndose aun mas hermosos. Sin poder explicar que la llevo a eso se levanto un poco y atrapo con su boca la de él y sus manos rodearon el cuello del joven sintiendo su cuerpo temblar cuando él poso su mano en la cintura femenina y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, creando un abrazo, uniéndose aun mas.

El joven lleno la boca de la rubia con su lengua acariciando cada rincón de esta, mientras su mano bajaba y subía por el costado de Candy y sin poder controlarse se coloco encima de la chica cubriéndola con su cuerpo, ella se estremeció pero contrario a lo que hubiese hecho en otro tiempo, esta vez se amarro a él en un abrazo mas fuerte, sus manos bajaron a la espalda de este y la acariciaba con suavidad y pasión al mismo tiempo. El calor en ambos comenzaba a desatarse a pesar de estar sobre la nieve, era absoluto y extraordinario, sus respiraciones se hicieron mas pesadas y sus latidos mas rápidos, mientras el beso continuaba y ellos se deleitaban en este sin percatarse de nada mas, solo conscientes de las sensaciones que compartían y a cada momento crecían y crecían dentro de los dos. Él abandono sus labios y bajo hasta su cuello para besarlo con suavidad arrancando suspiro y gemidos a la chica que lo elevaban a un estado de placer que lo complacía y lo torturaba al mismo tiempo pues sabia que no podía ir mas allá de este beso que compartían, pero su piel lo tentaba demasiado como para abandonarla. Candy se movió bajo él haciendo que sus caderas se acercaran un poco mas y un jadeo se escapo de sus labios cuando sintió… él… podía sentir como las caricias comenzaba a despertar el cuerpo de Fabrizio y por mas que ella luchase no podía detenerlo ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No podían… no ahora, debían esperar, en otro lugar… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de él.

- Amor… amor mío – Se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. – Eres maravillosa Candy y yo te amo tanto, tanto mi vida… - Dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver el nerviosismo en su mirada fue consciente que estaba muy cerca y ella… se movió muy despacio para dejarla respirar pues pudo notar que no lo estaba haciendo y cerró los ojos recriminándose.

Ella vio el cambio en él, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla del joven mientras la acariciaba con ternura y espero a que él abriese los ojos para fundirse en ese azul que tanto adoraba al tiempo que le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

- Fabrizio amor… me haces sentir tan especial, yo también te amo… te amo tanto que no creo que exista nadie en este mundo que pueda amar de la misma forma, nuestro amor es el mas grande que haya existido jamás – Dijo ella con voz ronca por las emociones que danzaban en su pecho… pero sentía extrañamente que no eran para él las palabras que decía… era un sentimiento extraño el que la embargaba, pero no le daba miedo ni le causaba dolor… solo necesitaba expresar lo que sentía en ese momento y eso justamente deseaba hacer.

- Quiero amarte con cada espacio de mi ser Candy… mi hermosa, mía… solamente mía, la dueña de mi corazón y mi alma, quiero que hagas un lazo y me amarres a ti para toda la vida – Susurro emocionado a punto de las lagrimas.

Ella se acerco a él de nuevo y lo amarro pero en un abrazo que los llenó de calidez y seguridad, sus labios se unieron de nuevo en un beso lento y tierno, profundo y sutil, las caricias eran suaves… a penas roces para no tentar de nuevo a sus emociones y evitar caer de nuevo en ese vórtice de sensaciones que últimamente les estaba costando mucho detener.

En vista que los jóvenes no regresaban, Archie le hizo disimuladamente una seña a Albert para ver porqué tardaban tanto, no era que desconfiara de su prima, pero él también era hombre y sabia que habían situaciones que a veces se salían de las manos y ni Candy era una niña ni el italiano era un adolescente. El rubio comprendió la preocupación del chico y aunque sabia que no había razón para alarmarse por la demora de ambos, después recordó las veces que él y Fransheska habían estado tan cerca de dejarse llevar por el deseo, se coloco con cuidado de pie y le extendió la mano a su novia para inventarse un paseo y así no hacer que el encuentro con su hermana resultase incomodo si ellos se daban cuenta que había salido a buscarlos, seria mucho mas fácil si les hacia creer que fue una casualidad.

Con sus manos entrelazadas él y Fran salieron para caminar, la chica no se percato de la señal que le había hecho Archie al rubio, pero ahora que veía a su prometido buscando con la mirada disimuladamente el lugar donde habían caído Candy y Fabrizio, pudo adivinar las intenciones del rubio y dejo ver una sonrisa al descubrir que no solo Fabrizio era un hermano celoso. Se coloco frente a él y llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas mientras lo miraba a los ojos captando así su atención, el rubio dejo ver una sonrisa hermosa y adivinando lo que la chica deseaba bajo para tomar sus labios en un beso tierno y cálido, que como era de esperarse fue adquiriendo fuerza a medida que se hacia mas profundo y nos fue elevando poco a poco hasta hacer que se olvidaran de todo, hasta de lo que los rodeaba.

Archie tenia a Annie acomodada en su pecho mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello, se aproximo a ella muy despacio y con apenas roces comenzó a dibujar círculos y líneas en la piel nívea del cuello de ella, la sintió estremecer y sabia que no era por el frio, su mano viajo a la cintura de la chica acariciándola con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo, con la que tenia libre giro el rostro de la chica que estaba sonrosado por esa tarde de juegos y se adueño de los labios rosa que se entregaron de inmediato a él en un beso que no se detuvo en roces o suaves toques, este desde un principio lleno sus bocas y sus almas a la vez de maravillosas sensaciones.

Candy y Fabrizio subían tomados de las manos, dedicándose miradas cómplices y sonrisas hermosas, con esta certeza que solo el amor les daba, sus corazones latían felices, se encontraban cerca de la cima de nuevo cuando sus ojos captaron a Albert y Fransheska en medio de un beso que los mantenía absortos y lejos de todo y todos. El chico se aclaro la garganta para hacer notar su presencia y estos se separaron de inmediato, volviéndose para mirarlos mientras mostraban sonrisas nerviosas, a las cuales respondieron de manera natural, los cuatros retomaron su camino pues el sol comenzaba a caer y había llegado la hora de partir, cuando rodearon el gran padre árbol sorprendieron a Annie y Archie quienes también compartían un hermoso beso, se veían feliz y muy enamorados, tanto que no fueron consciente de la presencia de los demás allí hasta que los caballeros en un gesto cómplice se aclararon la garganta para hacerlos reaccionar. Cuando se separaron Annie se sonrojo ferozmente ante la mirada divertida de Candy y Fran. Por su parte Archie se mostro casual y esbozo una amplia sonrisa al captar que el semblante serio de los caballeros era solo una pantalla, pues sus miradas decían que lo estaban pasando fenomenal divirtiéndose a su costa.

Cuando se reunieron con los demás todos los miraron sorprendidos, pero lograron disimular, sin embargo Emilia Elroy no mostro prudencia y nada mas verlos llegar en ese estado se volcó a preguntarle a su sobrino la razón del mismo.

- William… ¿Por qué vienen así? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos en tono serio.

- Una batalla campal de bolas de nieve tía – Contesto este con toda la naturalidad del mundo y los demás dejaron ver sonrisas al ver como la matrona luchaba por asimilar la información.

- Batalla de… - Se disponía a mencionar cuando cayo en cuenta a lo que se referían – Pero… eso no es adecuado, ustedes no son unos niños para que se comporten de esa manera… es inconcebible – Acoto mirando severamente a todos, pero en especial al rubio.

- Es solo un juego señora Emilia… no existe razón para alarmarse y la verdad nunca esta de mas sacar de vez en cuando el niño que llevábamos dentro – Señalo Fiorella con una amplia sonrisa y su idea fue aprobada por las dueñas de la casa y todos los allí presente, obviamente menos por Elroy quien solo se limito a guardar silencio.

Después de esto todos pasaron hasta el salón de la casa, los jóvenes se dispusieron a colocar los abrigos cerca de la gran chimenea por recomendación de las dueñas de la casa para evitar un resfriado al tiempo que les ofrecían tazas de chocolate y galletas, que estos recibían con amplias sonrisas pues el esfuerzo empleado en los juegos de esta tarde había despertado su apetito. Entre risas les contaron a los demás parte de sus juegos, los presentes se dejaron llevar por la alegría que ellos irradian y reían abiertamente, viendo el sonrojo de Annie quien hacia mucho no se mostraba tan desinhibida, por el contrario siempre buscaba mantener un comportamiento impecable, pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz y plena como hacia mucho no lo estaba, su vida podía encajar completamente en la palabra perfecta… pero no estaba de mas dejarse llevar y mas si era al lado de su esposo quien al igual que ella disfrutaba mucho de dejar las normas y las poses de lado al menos unos momentos; en ese instante recordó la primera conversación que tuvo con Fabrizio Di Carlo y Candy, donde ambos resumían que para ser felices no necesariamente se debía ser perfecto, por el contrario era mucho mejor ser libres y espontáneos.

Una hora mas tarde llego el momento de partir, Luciano se ofreció a conducir para permitirle al rubio descansar y junto a Fiorella ocupó el auto donde viajaban Candy y Fabrizio, mientras el administrador se instalo en el del rubio, a Archie no le quedo mas remedio que retomar el recorrido conduciendo el mismo, junto a su esposa y la tía abuela. Se despidieron de las mujeres y todos los niños prometiéndoles volver muy pronto, en realidad Fiorella había quedado con estas en ayudarlas a organizar unas clases para los niños pues ellos al escucharla hablarle a su esposo en italiano en algunas ocasiones quedaron encantados con ese idioma. Las dueñas de la casa caminaron hasta cada uno para despedirse de sus hijas quienes se mostraban felices por todas las emociones compartidas, la belleza que ambas poseían desde niñas cada día se intensificaba.

- Se cuidan mucho por favor – Menciono la religiosa abrazándolas.

- Lo haremos hermana María, no se preocupe buscaremos la manera de regresar muy pronto – Esbozo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Camino hasta los italianos que se encontraban con Pony y les dedico una amplia sonrisa mientras recorría con sus ojos la figura del chico, se acerco primero a su hermana y le dio un abrazo agradeciéndole todo el cariño sincero que mostraba con los pequeños, la chica era realmente maravillosa y sabían que Albert no podía encontrar a una mujer mas adecuada para él. Después de eso se acerco hasta el castaño y para sorpresa de algunos le dio un gran abrazo, como si el chico fuese uno mas de sus hijos, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de este y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

- Ha llegado la hora para que ambos sean muy felices y estoy segura que esta vez será para siempre… lo puedo ver en tus ojos – Susurro sin dejar de sonreír.

- Gracias – Esbozo el joven con una sonrisa pero algo contrariado ante la actitud de la mujer.

- Un placer haberlos tenido hoy con nosotros, esperamos verlos pronto… tengan cuidado en el camino y recuerden que esta humilde casa siempre será suya también – Indico Pony mirando a cada uno de los presentes, pero fijando su mirada al final en el castaño y sonriendo ampliamente.

En cuanto los autos tomaron la carretera que los regresaría a Chicago Candy y Fabrizio cayeron en un profundo sueño, se encontraban en el asiento trasero abrazados, ella acomodaba en el pecho de él quien la rodeaba con su brazo, sus respiraciones eran acompasadas y sus semblantes mostraban una calma que a Luciano y Fiorella se resulto envidiable; estos se volvieron unos segundos a mirarlos y no pudieron evitar esbozar unas hermosa sonrisas al ver el cuadro. Por su parte Archie y Annie compartían miradas cómplices y sonrisa que iluminaban sus ojos, mientras en el asiento trasero la tía abuela observaba el camino en completo silencio sumida en sus pensamientos para minutos después también caer rendida. En el auto donde viajaba George, en compañía de Albert y Fransheska que compartían el asiento trasero el ambiente era distinto, la castaña susurraba con su maravillosa voz una suave melodía solo para su novio, pero que el afortunado conductor también disfrutaba, ella tomó una mano del rubio para observarla y la entrelazo a la suya, mientras él le acariciaba con ternura el cabello.

- _**Voglio parlare al tuo cuore, leggera come la neve. Anche i silenzi lo sai, Hanno parole**_ (Quiero hablar a tu corazón, ligera como la nieve… también los silencios, lo sabes. Tienen palabras) – Cantaba en italiano y mostro una hermosa sonrisa al ver como la mirada de Albert se iluminaba y continúo deleitándolo con su voz y ese amor que dejaba ver en cada palabra que de sus labios salía - _**Vorrei illuminarti l'anima, nel blu dei giorni tuoi più fragili, Io ci sarò **_(Quisiera iluminarte el alma, en el azul de tus días mas frágiles, yo estaré) – La emoción en ambos era maravillosa.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la mansión la ya noche se encontraba instalada, subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar y después de un baño de agua caliente que relajo todo sus músculos, un sueño placido y calmado logro vencerlos sin mucho esfuerzo hasta el día siguiente. Despertaron sintiendo los síntomas típicos del resfriado y no era para menos después de esa batalla con la nieve que habían tenido el día anterior, por suerte aun faltaba para que Albert y Fabrizio volvieran al trabajo por lo que se dejaron consentir por sus novias, aunque en realidad quienes se ocuparon de todos fueron Ángela y Fiorella, pues hasta la enfermera de la casa había caído; entre infusiones y abrigos pesados pasaron la tarde recordando la tarde del día anterior.

La estación de trenes estaba atiborrada por los temporaditas que regresaban o partían de Chicago para empezar con su rutina, pues las vacaciones de las festividades decembrinas llegaban a su fin y debían regresar a sus labores cotidianas.

Neil abrazo fuertemente a su hermana luego le dio un beso en la frente y Elisa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes, pues Neil en estos últimos días más que su hermano, había sido su amigo y casi su confidente, era imposible no sentir que el dolor y la nostalgia se instalaran en su pecho, aun lo tenia tomándola de las manos y ya lo extrañaba.

- Hermanita, no llores se que estas inmensamente feliz, porque al fin me marcho, pero no tienes que ser tan obvia. – Le dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo, con tono pícaro y limpiándole las lagrimas.

- Neil no digas eso, sabes perfectamente que me harás mucha falta. – Respondió la joven abrazándose de nuevo a su hermano. En ese momento se escucho el llamado para abordar. Él la abrazo fuertemente y en el oído le dijo.

- Elisa quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado.

-¿No entiendo a que te refieres con eso Neil?– Le pregunto alejándose del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos, pero seguidamente bajo la mirada no pudo sostener la de su hermano.

- Si sabes a que me refiero hermanita, solo prométeme que serás precavida. – Ella solo lo miraba aturdida, no entendía como Neil se entero de todo, pues como la miraba, era obvio que Neil estaba enterado de lo de ella con Jules, por lo que solo se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrírsela ante la vergüenza que invadió su ser y un sollozo irrumpió haciendo que su cuerpo temblara ante el llanto.

- Hey no lo hagas… hermanita no llores… no lo hagas. – Llevando sus manos para retirar las de su hermana que cubrían su cara. – Esta bien… no hay nada de malo. – Mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza al suelo sin poder mirar a su hermano a la cara y las lagrimas no abandonaban sus ojos.

- Me muero…. Me muero de la vergüenza Neil… Neil me estoy comportando como una cual… - En ese momento Neil sello los labios de ella con una de sus manos.

- No… no lo digas… no es así… Elisa mírame… estas enamorada, nada mas, no hay nada de malo… yo no veo nada de malo solo quiero que tengas cuidado solo eso y quiero que sepas que te apoyare, en lo que sea, que no debes tener miedo y que debes afrontar los problemas, con valor, que conmigo contaras para ayudarte a levantar si caes, pero prométeme que te cuidaras. – Mientras acunaba la cara de su hermana entre sus manos y limpiaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares, el ultimo llamado para abordar por lo que Neil tuvo que subir al tren rápidamente, se sentó mirando a través del cristal a su hermana que aun se encontraba parada en el anden, esta con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo sin voz.

- Te lo prometo. - Dejando correr una lágrima y levantando la mano para despedirse. El pudo leer los labios de su hermana y eso logro tranquilizarlo un poco, pues sabía que ella era sumamente inteligente y astuta como para cometer algún error.

Elisa se quedo parada hasta que el tren se perdió de su vista, cuando sintió un toque en su hombro que la sacaba del letargo donde se encontraba.

- Hija, vamos. – Ella se dio media vuelta y miro a su madre, quien la acompaño a despedir a Neil, pues Frank y su padre tuvieron que asistir a las empresas, le dio gracias a Dios cuando les concedió un tiempo y distancia para que Neil pudiese despedirse sin tener a Sarah como fiscal, la joven camino hasta donde Dennis estaba con Frederick, que esa mañana decidió que la acompañara para que la ayudara, se acerco hasta la joven y tomo al pequeño, siguió de largo hasta el auto, sin dirigirle una sola palabra a Sarah, a unos pasos del automóvil, la mujer la intercepto.

- Dame al pequeño. – Expuso Sarah con una sonrisa hipócrita pues la rabia la consumía, a la joven le fue imposible negarse a la petición de su madre por lo que le entrego el niño. Esta lo tomo depositándole un beso en la mejilla. - Dennis toma a Frederick. - Entregándole el pequeño. – Ve con Paul, cuida de mi nieto que Elisa y yo vamos a tomar un café. – Elisa que no entendía la actitud de su madre, le dijo:

- Madre yo no tengo ganas de tomar ningún café, estoy cansada y quiero llegar rápido a mi casa. – Lo que menos quería era estar sola con esta.

- Elisa ya te dije que vamos a tomar un café, así que te vienes conmigo. – Repuso Sarah con tono autoritario y la tomó por un brazo arrastrándola hasta el auto de la familia Leagan, mientras que Dennis, subía al de la familia Wells con Frederick, la joven estaba completamente confundida por la actitud de la señora Sarah.

En el interior del auto Elisa se mantenía en silencio al igual que su madre por lo que solo anclo su mirada en el camino observando las calles casi desoladas pero lo locales mas que todo los de comida atiborrados, la ciudad aun estaba vestida de blanco, y algunos faros de las calles encendidos para así iluminar un poco mas ya que el cielo estaba mas gris que de costumbre, el corazón le latía rápidamente y por mas que quisiera permanecer calmada se le hacia imposible un nudo se instalo en su estomago y garganta cuando su madre le coloco la mano sobre el hombro, la mirada de esta era tan dura como cuando la abofeteo porque no quería casarse con Frank, Sarah desde que le dijo al chofer hacia donde se dirigían no había pronunciado palabra alguna, Solo la miraba como si ella le produjera asco, llegaron a un lujoso café en el centro de Chicago. Bajaron y Sarah pidió una mesa para dos ya en ella se acerco el mesonero a ofrecerle la carta.

- Solo dos cafés por favor. – Pidió Sarah, sin siquiera mirar al hombre ya que su vista no desamparaba a su hija en frente.

- Madre ya te he dicho que no quiero café. – Susurro la joven mirando al mesonero, no sabía porque un miedo la invadía.

- Dos cafés por favor. – Le repitió una vez más al hombre quien asintió en silencio y se retiro. - Pues si no lo quieres lo dejas ahí, ya esta pedido, no me hagas berrinches como cuando eras una chiquilla, que no estoy de ánimos. – Elisa solo asintió en silencio, la rabia en la voz de su madre era palpable, no seria ella la que empezaría una conversación, por lo que prefirió mantenerse en silencio, se quito los guantes, coloco las manos sobre la mesa, mirando sus alianzas de compromiso y matrimonio respectivamente, tratando de parecer impasible pero el miedo crecía a segundos.

- Si míralos y recuerdas que estas casada, que tienes un hijo y que te debes a tu familia. – Irrumpió repentinamente Sarah después de observar litigante por unos minutos a Elisa quien levanto lentamente la mirada verla a los ojos.

- Lo…. - Trato de hablar la joven. Pero Sarah la interrumpió, dirigiéndose al joven que traía los cafés.

– Gracias. – Dijo apenas por cortesía y haciendo una seña poco amable para que el joven se retirara y este le dedicara una mirada de cólera que no supo disimular y que Elisa justifico mientras observaba al joven alejarse con paso seguro, su madre capto nuevamente su atención. - Sabes perfectamente, que el vestido que llevabas puesto la noche de fin de año, no era el de una dama, debería darte vergüenza vestirte de esa manera. - La joven se mantuvo en silencio y desvió la mirada de la de su madre y recorrió con la vista el lugar y vio que el local estaba completamente lleno mientras todos mantenían conversaciones amenas.

- ¿Por eso me has traído aquí verdad? – Susurro sin mirar a Sarah, solo perdiendo la mirada en los presentes. - Para reprocharme, decirme lo que te de la gana y que no pueda defenderme. – Clavando esta vez los ojos en la mujer.

- Por favor Elisa, toma tu café que se enfría. – Respondió con un dejo de cinismo y dándole un sorbo al suyo, para luego continuar. - Pero no creas que no es solo tu forma de vestir, que por cierto un día de estos iré para tirar a la basura, cada prenda que este fuera de lugar, del closet de una señora casada, ¿Acaso no eras consiente de cómo te miraba ese hombre? que no se porque me parece un ser tan falso, ¿o acaso lo has hecho con esa intensión?

- Si te refieres al señor Leblanc, solo te pido que respetes no te ha hecho nada madre para que te expreses así de alguien que solo apenas si me saluda y respeta mucho mas que tú. – Expreso la joven con voz segura, no sabe el porque le molesto que Sarah hablara así de él y le dolió mas que si la hubiese abofeteado.

- No puedes pedirme que sea generosa con alguien a quien no puedo tolerar. – Expreso la mujer con voz remisa y acomodándose en la silla de manera elegante.

- No te pido que seas generosa si no te da la gana. – Imitando a su madre y mirándola desafiante.

- Espero y tu no te pases de generosa con él, espero y… -

- Madre, no… no – Balbuceo Elisa pero fue de nuevo interrumpida por su madre, quien esta vez se incorporo en la silla acercándose mas a su hija y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

- No… no claro que no me lo vas a decir, espero Elisa Wells que por tu bien no estés coqueteando con ese hombre, porque no me interesa, óyeme bien, si me llego a enterar seré la primera que le diga a Frank todo, no pretendas que unirte sentimentalmente a alguien que te presta un mínimo de atención te hará sentir bien, o por que te complazca en la cama podrá ofrecerte todo lo que Frank así que no eches por borda la vida llena de lujos que llevas, no creo que seas tan irracional y prefieras un hombre experto en la cama a uno que te de comodidad. – Sus palabras fueron tan duras que para Elisa fueron como dagas incrustándose en su ser, llenándose de una mezcla inexplicable de miedo y rabia.

- Sarah, no te permito. – La rabia, la impotencia, la tristeza que invadía a Elisa era tal, que no podía sentir más que desprecio por esa mujer que tenia enfrente.

- No, ¿No me permites que? soy tu madre y tengo todo el derecho a darte un consejo, ¿O acaso es verdad? ¿Te estas comportando como una cualquiera? ¿Estas metiendo a ese hombre en tu cama Elisa? – Le pregunto mirándola de forma acusadora.

Su madre lo sabia, o al menos sospechaba y quería con esto arrancarle la verdad, pero primero muerta antes que dejarse doblegar una vez mas por Sarah, ahora ella era quien tenia el control de su vida, era una mujer adulta y dueña de su acciones, mas no podía evitar sentirse aterrorizada con la sola idea de que su madre le cuente sus sospechas a Frank. – Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

- No me estas aconsejando, me estas reprochando por algo que no he hecho, lo único que he hecho es sacrificarme para que tú puedas llevar la vida de llena lujos a la que te acostumbro mi padre ¿Y sabes que? estoy cansada de que estés todo el tiempo vigilando lo que hago o dejo se hacer, me visto como me da la gana pues a mi esposo le gusta. – Le respondió tratando de evadir la pregunta de su madre que cada vez mas la hacia sentirse peor que un parasito.

- ¿Le gusta que te vistas como una cualquiera para exhibírtele a otro hombre? – Dejando ver una sonrisa sínica para terminar con una fría mirada.

Con esto hizo que el miedo recorriera su ser y se sintiera en un callejón sin salida, se sentía ahogada y sin poder entender el porque su madre era tan dura con ella, tratando de comprender que fue lo que hizo mal, para que en vez de ayudarla solo la juzgara y la tratara como la peor de las mujeres de la mala vida.

- Maldita sea Sarah, me tienes cansada, de que me irrespetes y me maltrates, no quiero ni necesito que me sigas manejando la vida, no soy tu maldito títere, ahora si no quieres que forme un espectáculo en este lugar, lárgate, lárgate y déjame sola antes de que explote y esto salga mañana en primera plana, poco me importa solo tendría que levantar un poco la voz y quitar esta sonrisa hipócrita y serás las sensación mañana, como tanto te gusta. – Dijo en apenas un susurro mientras la voz le vibraba ante las ganas de llorar, pero su semblante trato de mantenerlo lo mas frio posible.

- Elisa te exijo respeto, no te permito que me hables así soy tu madre y si quieres nos vamos. – Impuso la mujer.

- ¿Con que derecho me exiges respeto? acaso tu si tienes derecho de tratarme como a una cualquiera, si te da la gana te vas sola, yo aun no me voy y menos contigo. – La voz de Elisa temblaba a causa de la rabia. Sarah se levanto lentamente, pues el cometido de esta visita ya estaba cumplido y era dejarle en claro a su hija que debía alejarse de ese hombre o dejarlo si sus sospechas eran ciertas, con estas palabras había sembrado miedo en Elisa podía verlo fácilmente en su mirada.

- No puedo contigo Elisa, no sé en que momento dejaste de ser la joven Inteligente que eras. -Dándole un beso en la frente, para proseguir con la farsa de que eran la madre e hija ejemplar.

- Desde el momento en que me vendieron. – Respondió Elisa con aversión, mientras las lágrimas nadaban en su garganta.

- Pagas mi café por favor y tomas un taxi que sea seguro. - Al tiempo que se alejaba. Los ojos a Elisa le ardían pero no le daría el gusto a su madre de llorar delante de ella, la vio salir del establecimiento y Elisa coloco las manos de nuevo en la mesa y estas temblaban, sus labios temblaban, no podía controlar el mentón el cual vibraba, pero no iba a llorar, no lo haría, recorrió con su mirada el local y pudo ver mas de una mirada curiosa puesta en ella, a las cuales les dedicaba una sonrisa, aun no comprendía de donde sacaba las fuerzas pero lo hacia, saco un billete que superaba el valor de los cafés y los coloco en la mesa se puso de pie y salió, estuvo a punto de parar un taxi pero no lo hizo empezó a caminar sin rumbo, el frio era insoportable, pero no sé podía comparar con el frio que sentía en su corazón, el pecho le dolía, el alma se le había quebrado, era su madre, no entendía como podía maltratarla de esa manera, no sabia si después de esto quedaría algún sentimiento positivo en ella para Sarah, necesitaba desahogarse pero no podía llorar, por mas que quisiera las lagrimas no salían.

* * *

**_I  
Cuando, más tarde, me alejé de ti  
al hoy enorme  
vi, cuando empecé a ver,  
gente alegre y cabal._**

**_Y desde aquella hora tardía,_**  
**_tú sabes de cuál hablo,_**  
**_tengo una boca más hermosa_**  
**_y unas piernas más ágiles._**

**_Más verde hay desde entonces_**  
**_en árbol, ramo y prado_**  
**_y es el agua más fresca_**  
**_cuando me la echo encima._**

**_II_**  
**_Cuando me haces pasármelo_**  
**_tan bien, a veces pienso:_**  
**_si me muriera ahora_**  
**_habría sido feliz_**  
**_hasta el final._**

**_Cuando tú seas vieja_**  
**_y me recuerdes_**  
**_piénsame como hoy_**  
**_y tendrás un amor_**  
**_que siga siendo joven._**

**_III_**  
**_Siete rosas tiene el ramo,_**  
**_seis se lleva el viento,_**  
**_una queda para que_**  
**_me la encuentre yo._**

**_Siete veces te llamé,_**  
**_seis no respondiste,_**  
**_a la séptima promete_**  
**_que me dirás algo._**

**_IV_**  
**_Mi amada me dio una rama_**  
**_con hojas amarillas._**

**_Se está acabando el año_**  
**_y comienza el amor._**

**_Cuatro Canciones de Amor. Bertolt Brecht._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	100. Capitulo 33 parte 4

**Hola, casi hoy no les posteaba, porque tuve cita medica y pues pensé que me tomaría mas tiempo pero aquí estoy dejándoles el que corresponde. **

**Galaxy: **_Hola nena de verdad muchas gracias por tus consejos, se que seguramente tus personajes favoritos son Candy y Terry y esta historia parte a raíz de hechos que sucedieron en la vida de ambos, pero el fic no es solo de ellos, es por eso que es tan largo, hemos tratado de abordar como va madurando cada personaje, la historia de Elisa es larga pues porque estamos adelantando algo de ella, ya que… voy a adelantar… serán Terry y Candy quien la ayudaran… en un futuro, por ahora hay muchas cosas que Candy y Terry deben aclarar, mientras este recupera la memoria, pero después de esto habrá muchoooo de ellos… no podemos dejar de lado la historia de Elisa aunque muchas veces no guste, porque también hay lectoras de la Casa Leagan que nos leen y quieren saber mas de ella, ya que les ha gustado como ha ido evolucionando, los mimos con Neil o las AlbertFans que nos leen también quieren saber del rubio, en un principio dijimos que este era un fic para todos… se que tienes razón, pero no puedo decirles a las lectoras de Casa Leagan que vamos a cortar la historia, porque Elisa o Jules no ayudaran a Candy con Terry... De nuevo muchas gracias por tus consejos créeme que los valoro, pero es que muchas veces estamos en un tres y dos y se que es difícil poder complacer a todas, pero tu tranquis que de Candy y Terry muy pronto se vendrá todo eso que nos hemos reservado en los últimos capítulos._

**Capitulo 33**

**Cuarta parte. **

La chimenea se encontraba con la reja protectora corrida para evitar accidentes, brindaba el habiente cálido que necesitaba la pequeña habitación en colores celestes y azul cobalto, adornando las paredes, algunos dibujos que variaban según la pared, en el lado celeste se encontraban nubes, conejos corriendo por una hermosa grama verde, arboles con algunos pájaros devorando algún fruto y del lado del azul cobalto habían planetas y estrellas junto a una hermosa Luna llena, justo debajo de la ventana había cuatro pares de manos que plasmaron sus palmas con diferentes colores, las cuales estaban compuestos por las de Marión, Manuelle, Fabrizio y Joshua, siendo este él dueño de la pequeña habitación la cual su padre había pintado de esa manera al no contar con suficiente dinero para comprar papel tapiz, pero era poco lo que hacia falta ya que la misma se veía realmente hermosa, el niño llevaba poco estrenando el juego de cuatro que le regalo el Teniente Pétain por su cumpleaños el pasado dieciséis de diciembre, este estaba compuesto por una pequeña cama de cedro pulido, un mueble para algunas fotografías y libros, una mesa de noche, lámparas en forma carros de madera y dos muebles para guardar la ropa del niño, también había una mecedora cómodamente acolchada, una mesa pequeña que servía de escritorio acompañada con su silla.

El niño con su pijama azul con rayas blancas se movía incómodamente sobre la cama, revolviendo las colchas en colores celeste, azul y verde seco, que habían sido regalos de la señorita Hamilton, mientras era observado de reojo por su tío, quien mantenía un libro en las manos.

- Joshua no estas prestando atención a la lectura. – Dijo cerrando el libro. – Y me has dicho que te lea algo para poder dormir y tampoco lo haces, ya son casi las diez de la noche ¿Hasta que hora me vas a tener aquí?

- Tío claro que te presto atención, solo que estoy buscando el parecido de los personajes… con nosotros… yo soy Jim Hawkins... que es el… ¿Qué es lo que es él tío?

- Es el protagonista de la historia… en el se basa el libro. – Respondió

-Siiii soy el protagonista. – Dijo poniéndose de pie sobre la cama, haciendo con sus puños cerrados la forma de un telescopio, mirando a Manuelle.

- ¿Joshua te puedes dormir o al menos me dejas terminar la historia, hasta el próximo capitulo?

- Es que aun no termino tío… a ver. – Dejándose caer sentado sobre la cama doblo las rodillas y se coloco el codo sobre una de ellas llevándose la mano al mentó y tamborileando este con un dedo, buscando en su cabeza el parecido. – Por supuesto la mamá de Jim es mami y papi es el papá pero espero que salga mas seguido. – Dijo el pequeño entusiasmado sin haber entendido que el padre de Jim había muerto en el capitulo anterior. – Y tío tu podrías ser… ser… ya lo tengo tú eres, el capitán Alexander… porque se parece a ti no confía en nadie…. – Soltando una carcajada.

- Joshua… ¿Vas a dormir?… - Dijo tratando de suprimir la sonrisa a causa de la astucia de su sobrino.

-Ya va tío espérate… también esta mi abuelo Luciano podría ser el Doctor David Livesey. – Y empezó a brincar sobre la cama. – Ahora si la historia es más interesante… así es mejor la Isla del Tesoro perdido.

- Si así es mejor…. Ahora duérmete Joshua Alfonso y deja de brincar sobre la cama. – Dijo seriamente.

- Es que… que tío no puedo. – Sin dejar de brincar. – Tengo frio… y el otro día papi leyó en un libro… que si uno esta moviéndose… - Dando brincos mas altos. – El frio se quita.

- Que frio vas a tener… deja de brincar que no hace frio…. Van a ser las diez de la noche y tu madre llegara y te encontrara despierto.

- Mami llega a las seis de la mañana… - Expuso el niño con una brillante sonrisa sin detenerse.

- Dios mío, dame paciencia… - Expuso el joven mirando al techo. - ¡Fabrizio! ¡Ven a dormir a tu hijo! – Hablo en voz alta para que el joven en la habitación de al lado se hiciera presente.

La habitación estaba bastante iluminada, debido a las lámparas y a la chimenea, la necesitaba de esa manera para no esforzar tanto la vista mientras se instruía un poco mas, ya que dentro de cinco días seria su primer día de clases, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro la cual se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el llamado envuelto en suplica de su cuñado, rodo la silla mientras negaba con la cabeza y se puso de pie, salió de la habitación y se detuvo descansando el hombro contra el marco de la habitación de Joshua dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo descansara sobre este, llevándose los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras admiraba a Manuelle y a Joshua quien brincaba sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa, el rubio le dedico una mirada de ruego al percatarse de la presencia de él ahí, el niño bajo de un brinco y salió corriendo hasta su padre quien lo atajo y lo cargo, en ese mismo instante Manuelle puso en movimiento la silla para salir de la habitación.

- Es imposible… por esa razón no tendré hijos… es que no tengo paciencia. – Dijo el rubio.

- Pero la señorita Hamilton si quiere niños… - Dijo Joshua con picardía. – Ella me lo dijo.

- ¿La señorita Hamilton te lo dijo? – Dijo Manuelle. – No hay nada de malo en eso.

- Entonces también serán tus niños tío… aunque mejor te quedas conmigo nada más. – Dijo estirándose en los brazos de su padre para darle un beso a Manuelle en la mejilla quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Te he dicho que la señorita Hamilton y yo solo somos amigos Joshua y entre amigos no se tienen niños…. Y además contigo me basta y sobra. – Dijo el rubio quitándoselo de los brazos a Fabrizio quien solo disfrutaba de la conversación.

- Pero ya me cae bien… bueno un poquito mejor… - Dijo acariciando una de las cejas apenas visible del rubio, ante el color dorado de las mismas. – Pero no puedo decirle tía.

- Ni se lo digas… - Acoto el rubio al tiempo que un rubor cubría la parte baja de sus mejillas. – Ella no es tu tía.

- No todavía. – Dijo Fabrizio soltando una carcajada.

- Fabrizio… - Expreso el rubio haciéndole entender con esto que no tratara el tema delante del niño, porque podría cometer alguna imprudencia. – Ahora te dejo la tarea de dormir a tu hijo. – entregándoselo nuevamente y saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Esta enamorado verdad papi? – Pregunto Joshua en su susurro mirando a su padre a los ojos.

- Si… si claro que lo esta, pero que sea secreto… nadie puede saberlo, ni la señorita Hamilton. – Susurro Fabrizio de la misma manera. – Ahora vamos a que te duermas. – Entrando a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y aun con el niño en brazos, su mirada capto el libro y lo tomó. – ¿Esto era lo que te estaba leyendo tu tío? – Pregunto entusiasmado y el niño solo asintió enérgicamente, mientras Fabrizio se metía a la cama dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche y acostaba al niño sobre su pecho, dio a inicio a su ritual de todas la noches el acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la espalda del pequeño, quien tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello castaño de Fabrizio y lo acariciaba.

- Me gusta…. es interesante… y divertido. –Dijo el niño casi dormido.

- Si es bueno… entonces tendré que leerlo. – Susurro dándole un beso en la cabeza al niño.

- Si… los… los ¿Cómo se llaman los que trabajan ahí? Se me olvido…

- Los personajes. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Si esos mismos… son como nosotros… - Dejando libre un bostezo. - Jim soy yo y tiene una mama y un papá… también esta mi tío que es el capitán…

- Entonces es bastante interesante. – Dijo lo más bajo que pudo sabiendo que el niño ya estaba casi dormido y este solo asintió en silencio.

- Y también esta David… ese es mi abuelo. – Susurro y Fabrizio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y solo fue cuestión de dos minutos para que el niño terminara por quedarse dormido, el joven estiro la mano y tomó el libro empezó a leer, hasta que se encontró con David Livesey un doctor que curaba hasta a los piratas enemigos y se dijo que su hijo tenia razón ese doctor era igual a su padre ya que él poseía un alma sumamente noble, por algo era tan querido en Florencia, no supo en que momento termino por quedarse dormido también.

Estaba descansando en el sofá apenas se había quitado la chaqueta, sacado los zapatos y aflojado la corbata, el día en la empresa fue terrible, después de las vacaciones decembrinas había mucho trabajo acumulado, cuando escucho el timbre, se levanto con pereza y arrastrando los pies se acerco hasta esta y antes de abrir se dijo.

- De seguro correspondencia, pueden ser sumamente inoportunas. – Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Elisa con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y todo su cuerpo convulsionaba a causa del llanto, ella al verlo corrió y se aferro al abrazo de Jules.

- ¿Elisa que pasa?, ¿Elisa es Frank, se entero? – Al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con ella aun aferrada al pecho, esta solo negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué te hicieron, Elisa? – Ella solo lloraba y su cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos de Jules, él la mantenía abrazada y le daba besos en la cabeza, el corazón se le encogió no soportaba ver a la joven de esa manera, nuca antes la había visto tan destrozada, aparto un poco y llevo sus manos hasta la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar, ni ella de temblar. - ¿Qué te han hecho niña de mis ojos? - Jules pregunto en un hilo de voz y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, le beso la frente, las mejillas, los ojos, probando así la sal de las lágrimas de Elisa, tragando en seco para el mismo pasar la angustia, pero ella no dejaba de llorar, beso los labios temblorosos, que se encontraban fríos, tomo las manos de ella y le saco los guantes. – Por Dios Elisa Tienes las manos heladas. – Las agarro y empezó a frotarlas con las de él. – Ven acá – La tomo en brazos y sin el mínimo esfuerzo la cargo como si fuese una niña ella rodeo el cuello de él con su brazos y enterró el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula del joven humedeciendo con sus lagrimas la camisa blanca, la llevo hasta el mueble sentándola en sus piernas, acariciando los cabellos de la joven, mientras ella no abandonaba el cuello masculino, con manos temblorosas la alejo un poco llevando nuevamente estas a las mejillas de ella acariciándola con los pulgares y secando las lagrimas, para acomodar unos mechones tras las orejas, la cara de ella estaba sumamente roja por el frio y temblaba. – Dame un minuto. – Susurro y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para luego depositarla a un lado en el mueble, la dejo ahí fue hasta la habitación y regreso con unas mantas y un vaso con agua el cual dejo en la mesa de centro, la arropo sentándose a su lado y acercándosela al pecho. – Elisa me tienes muy preocupado, favor dime ¿Que te ha pasado? – Dijo con la angustia palpable en su voz, al tiempo que tomaba el vaso y se lo entregaba a la joven, quien lo mantuvo en una de sus manos y se coloco frente a él apoyándose con las rodillas sobre el mueble y llevo la otra mano hasta la mejilla de Jules acariciando y sintiendo los músculos tensados de la mandíbula, mientras se perdía en la mirada verde gris y podía ver la preocupación en esta, nunca nadie aparte de su hermano había demostrado un ápice de angustia por ella como la que se reflejaba en los ojos de él. Cuando decidió venir al apartamento lo hizo para dejarlo y no para que la ayudara, vino con la convicción de hacerlo a un lado de su vida, pero al verlo el muro de contención que se había puesto para no derramar las lagrimas que la ahogaban sencillamente se vino abajo y ahora ya no podría… no lo dejaría, él simplemente con esa actitud la ayudaba a respirar en este calvario, era su tabla de salvación, su eje de rotación y sin él ya no seria nada.

- Es que Neil se fue. – Logro esbozar al tiempo que más lágrimas salían sin pedir permiso y ella limpio rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, pero él una vez mas la ayudaba a secarlas con sus pulgares, ella le dio un sorbo al liquido y él le quito el vaso depositándolo nuevamente en la mesa.

- Vamos mi vida, sabias que tenia que marcharse, pero no creo que eso sea la causa para que estés así. – Acercándola nuevamente a él, rozando de arriba a bajo con las yemas de sus dedos uno de los brazos de ella

- Es… es… que… que también. – El sentimiento regreso de nuevo y rompió de nuevo en llanto incontrolable, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho masculino, el solo hecho de recordar la conversación con su madre se llenaba de miedo.

- ¿Es que Elisa?, ¿Que otra cosa paso? – Pregunto angustiado, depositando un beso en los cabellos de la joven y haciendo el abrazo más fuerte.

- Es que… me pelee de nuevo con mi madre. – Apenas susurro, como si no quiera que él escuchara, pero lo hizo y fue suficiente para que una rabia se propagara por todo el cuerpo de Jules quien cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, para drenarla un poco dejando descansar la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven.

- Lo sabia, lo sabia no se porque algo me decía que tu madre tenia que ver en todo esto, no se porqué tu madre se empeña en hacerte sufrir amor y menos porqué se lo permites. – Hablaba en un tono de voz bajo pero con toda la fuerza de la rabia que ardía en él. - Se que no puedo defenderte, pero te juro que si por mí fuera, ya le hubiera dicho sus verdades, le pido a Dios que un día no me la encuentre sola, porque no sabría como reaccionar… no se si llegue a controlarme….

Elisa se alejo bruscamente del abrazo y llevo las manos hasta el pecho del joven, quien observaba como el semblante se altero aun mas.

- Jules por favor, no… no lo hagas, te lo suplico, no lo hagas, no le digas nada por favor Jules. – Le pidió Elisa con ojos suplicantes ahogándose en lágrimas y temblando. Era evidente que el temor por su madre la invadía. – Por favor… no hagas nada… yo… yo – En ese momento él la interrumpió, abrazándola nuevamente.

- No… no… no niña de mis ojos, no te pongas así, no le diré nada, te lo prometo, prometo no meterte en mas problemas. – Meciéndola en el abrazo el alma se le partía en mil pedazos al ver a su amor de esa manera y el llanto no cesaba, definitivamente lo que esa mujer le dijo la había afectado enormemente. – Me duele tanto tu pena, quisiera poder ayudarte… llora eso hará que todo el dolor que llevas por dentro salga, del daño que tu madre te ha causado algún día se arrepentirá, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, sabes que conmigo puedes contar. – La alejo un poco y la miro a los ojos. – Cuentas conmigo ¿Lo sabes? – Ella asintió en silencio. – Nada va a pasar… todo tiene solución… - Jules hablaba mientras acariciaba el cabello de Elisa.

- Lo hizo cuando Neil se fue, sabia perfectamente que él no permitiría que me hablara de esa manera y si lo hacia ahí estaría para defenderme. – Logro decir un poco mas calmada.

- Sé… sé que Neil es un gran hombre y se que no permitiría que nadie te haga daño, él te ama como a nadie en el mundo de eso estoy seguro. – Susurro al tiempo que recordaba las palabras del moreno la última noche del año.

- Yo muchas veces me porte mal con él y ahora me arrepiento muchísimo, Jules no sabes como me arrepiento. – La voz de la joven se encontraba ronca.

- No tienes nada de que arrepentirte, mi vida, él sabe que cualquiera puede cometer errores, además no me gusta escuchar decir que eras o eres una mala persona porque no es así, ya te lo he dicho, solo que eres humano y no eres perfecta como humano que somos, todos cometemos errores, todos no equivocamos y muchas veces podemos ser injustos, todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas lo somos…. – Termino por quedarse dormida en los brazos de Jules, mientras él alzo la cabeza y admiraba el techo, buscando alguna solución, pero no las había… la única era… era pero ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarla, tal vez marcharse sin siquiera avisar como le dijo Neil y no por cobardía porque estaba dispuesto a luchar sino porque no sabe si Elisa resista la batalla… no… no era fácil… - No supo en que momento también cayo rendido, pues estaba bastante cansado. Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reloj de pulsera eran las cuatro y cuarenta de la tarde, tenía que despertar a Elisa si no llegaría tarde a su casa, se movió un poco y tenia las piernas dormidas por haber dormido sentado, el cuello le dolía un poco pero con unos suaves movimientos de cabeza se relajaron los músculos, apretó un poco mas el abrazo, abrigando a la joven que descansaba sobre su pecho, con las ganas de no dejarla ir, pero debía hacerlo, debía despertarla.

- Elisa… Elisa despierta, Elisa. – La joven abrió los ojos y un dolor de cabeza lacerante la hizo llevarse las manos a esta.

- Me quede dormida, ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto con la voz mas ronca aun.

- Son las cuatro y cuarenta, aun tienes tiempo de llegar, no te llame antes porque no me di cuenta en que momento también caí rendido. - Ella se puso de pie y colocándose los guantes le dijo:

- Jules Disculpa, que haya venido a tu casa con mis problemas. – Él se acerco hasta ella y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

- No tienes que disculparte Elisa, no me has querido contar cual fue la discusión que has tenido con tu madre, pero no se porque algo me dice que en eso estoy involucrado, como tu me lo has pedido no pienso hacer nada, no quiero meterte en problemas, solo te puedo decir que la vida es un camino que debemos seguir, siempre hacia delante, nunca hacia atrás, no debes tener miedo, debes afrontar los problemas con valor, cada vez que tropieces toma aliento y ponte de pie, yo creo en ti y se que no dejaras que nada ni nadie te haga daño y que a pesar las heridas sanan y solo te hacen fuerte. – Todo esto se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos se acerco un poco mas y le dio un suave beso en la frente y otro en los labios, al que ella respondió de la misma, manera.

- Neil me ha dicho lo mismo. – Dijo la joven soltando un suspiro y dejando salir de nuevo las lágrimas. Jules las limpio con su dedo pulgar una vez más.

- Ves, entonces no podemos haber dos personas equivocadas, no le hagas caso a tu madre, ella lo que esta es resentida, no le des el gusto de verte sufrir, tu eres una mujer fuerte, si no lo fueras no habrías llegado hasta donde estas ahora, afrontas los problemas sin importar los obstáculos, siempre los vences, tienes que demostrarle que lo que ella te diga no te afecta y que aunque ella quiera restregarte en la cara que eres débil o que estas haciendo cosas que no se deben hacer, recuerda que la que fallo fue ella como madre, no tu como hija, ella fue la que te obligo a casarte con alguien que no querías, solo por vivir cómodamente, busco la manera mas fácil sin importar sacrificar a su hija, en ves de ella salir y buscar la solución por sus propios medios, quiero que siempre recuerdes eso, la culpa, toda la culpa es de ella y no tiene ningún derecho a reprocharte nada, porque la que los saco a flote has sido tú. – Jules no era ningún tonto sabia perfectamente que Sarah sospechaba lo de su relación y lo mas seguro es que ya le había hecho la advertencia.

- Gracias, Gracias. – Le respondió la joven, buscando los labios de Jules, fundiéndose en un beso tierno, lento, simplemente perfecto. – Me tengo que ir. – Logro decir para luego salir y tomar un taxi.

La puerta se cerraba y él se acerco reclinando la frente en esta, la impotencia lo consumía completamente y la rabia jugaba con sus emociones, por lo que las descargo golpeando a la pared hasta que los nudillos le sangraron.

- Maldita sea Sarah, ¿Por que tienes que maltratarla? ¿Por qué? Eres una arpía que solo sabe destilar veneno, es tu hija mal nacida, no te vasto con casi destrozarle la vida, ahora que tiene un poco de felicidad también piensas acabar con ella. – Jules estaba sumamente alterado y no podía controlar sus impulsos. – Que ganas de plantarme frente a ti y defenderla, ella tiene quien la defienda, pero no puedo y eso es lo que mas rabia me da, que no puedo hacer nada por ti mi vida, si tan solo pudiera sacarte de aquí, te llevaría lejos donde podamos empezar una vida juntos, te haría mi esposa y podría estar contigo hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, pero llegue tarde a tu vida, llegue muy tarde, tal vez si te hubiera conocido antes no estuvieras pasando por todo esto, porque daría lo que no tengo si es preciso le vendería mi alma al diablo, por hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo. – Se dejo caer al piso, cansado y con la mano adolorida.

- Gracias señor. – Le dijo Elisa al chofer del taxi que la dejaba frente a la puerta principal de su casa.

- De nada señora que tenga buen día – Respondió el hombre amablemente.

- Igualmente. – Y salió del auto después de que André le abriera la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, señora. – Saludo el hombre en su habitual tono.

- Buenas tardes André. – Saludo y se encamino al interior de la casa, pregunto a Flavia por su hijo, esta le informo que se encontraba en su habitación con Dennis, subió directamente hasta la habitación del pequeño, lo tomo en brazos, ante la mirada atónita de Dennis por la hinchazón en el rostro de la joven a causa del llanto, pues ella había llorado por la partida del señor Neil pero no como para estar en ese estado, Elisa saludo amablemente a la joven y la chica le correspondió al saludo de la misma manera, después de jugar alrededor de cuarenta minutos con su hijo se lo regreso a Dennis y subió hasta su habitación, entro al baño y se metió en la tina, hundiéndose por completo, permaneciendo bajo en al agua por varios segundos, se incorporo de nuevo pasando las manos por su cara desliándoselas por el cabello para luego descansarla al borde de la tina.

Las palabras de su madre hacían eco en su memoria _"Si míralos y recuerdas que estas casada, que tienes un hijo y que te debes a tu familia", "o acaso te estas comportando como una cualquiera" _las lagrimas rodaban silenciosas por su rostro. _"Seré la primera que le diga a Frank todo" _lo que mas le atemorizaba es que sabia perfectamente que su madre seria capaz de hacerlo. - ¿Por qué Sarah te empeñas en destrozarme la vida? ¿Qué mal te he hecho? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz por lo menos un tiempo?, se que tienes razón que me estoy comportando como una cualquiera pero, ¿Que hago con este amor? ¿Con estos momentos que solo Jules me puede dar? no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de él, no tengo el valor para hacerlo y se que si lo alejas de mi me derrumbarías madre, si lo haces me estarías matando. – La joven pensaba y no encontraba una solución coherente a sus problemas, por un lado estaba Frank que no se merecía lo que ella le estaba haciendo, por otro Frederick que por el daría su vida, Estaba Jules que sin él no tendría vida y su madre haciendo un tornado y complicando mucho mas las cosas, fue consiente que de ya llevaba casi una hora en la tina por lo que salió y se vistió rápidamente, ya Frank no tardaría en llegar y tenia que mandar a preparar la cena.

Para cuando Frank llego, la noto muy triste, pero ella le expuso que era por la partida de Neil y en cierto grado era verdad, el regreso de su hermano a Charleston la había dejado sumamente afligida, solo que no esperaba una emboscada de tal magnitud por parte de su madre.

El joven se encontraba observando a través de la ventanilla del tren que lo llevaría hasta Nueva York, su familia y su novia todavía se encontraban en los andenes y lo despedían con hermosas sonrisas, ellos habían insistido en acompañarlo, aunque Fransheska le pidió acompañarlo por una extraña sensación que no lograba entender prefirió hacerlo solo… en realidad desde hace unas semanas a esta fecha habían muy pocas cosas que lograba entender, así que decidió seguir a su instinto y este le decía que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad de viajar solo y comenzar a buscar… aun no sabia exactamente lo que buscaría, eso también se lo dejaría a su intuición quien llegado el momento sabia no le fallaría. Cuando su padre le comunico que debían viajar para recibir un cargamento desde Florencia con equipos y formulas, él no tardo en ofrecerse a hacerlo y en vista que aun tenían otras ocupaciones que atender, le sugirió a este que se encargara de los laboratorios en Chicago mientras él solucionaba todo lo referente al recibo y traslado desde Nueva York. Pudo notar en su novia cierta tensión cuando le informo de su viaje, aunque ella intento disimularlo y hasta se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero en vista que era una locura pues ambos sabían que no estaba bien que viajasen solos hasta otra ciudad donde debían pasar varios días, ella desistió y alego que pensaba en su comodidad y seguridad a la hora de desenvolverse en una ciudad tan grande como esa y en vista que ella no podía acompañarlo intento que fuese George pero este debían viajar hasta Detroit y Albert necesitaba ponerse al día con todo lo aplazado por las fiestas decembrinas; de modo que al joven no le quedo mas remedio que viajar solo para angustia de la rubia, pero alivio de él pues deseaba este tiempo para organizar mejor sus ideas. – Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la maquina comenzar a moverse, busco a su familia con la mirada y levanto la mano en señal de despedida mientras respondía a sus sonrisas de la misma manera, escucho la puerta de su cámara abrirse pero aun estaba concentrado en la imagen de los suyos por lo cual no vio la persona que entraba y dejaba caer un bolso de mano en el asiento del frente y un abrigo beige que logro visualizar.

- ¿Fabrizio? – Pregunto la voz de un hombre con marcado acento italiano - ¿Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Inquirió de nuevo para captar su atención. El castaño levanto la mirada y la enfoco en este que le sonreía ampliamente y tenía los brazos abiertos - ¡Fabrizio Di Carlo, amigo! – Agrego con emoción al reconocerlo y se acerco hasta él.

- ¡Ángelo Lombardi! Que sorpresa encontrarte… ¿Cómo has estado? – Lo saludo el chico con una sonrisa que llevaba hasta su mirada.

- Sorpresa la mia hombre, bien gracias a Dios todo esta muy bien… pero y tú ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces aquí en América? – Inquirió separándose del abrazo.

- Estoy bien gracias… mi estadía aquí en América es una larga historia… - El italiano lo interrumpió.

- Pues tenemos un largo viaje… ¿Tu familia como esta? – Comenzó para ponerse al tanto de todo.

- Bien, los acabó de dejar en la estación… mis padres vinieron a pasar las navidades con Fransheska y conmigo, al fin Charles Pfizer logro convencer a mi padre para que abriera unos laboratorios en América y yo me estoy encargando de eso, tengo apenas un par de meses aquí… pero cuéntame de tus cosas ¿Cómo están tus padres? – Pregunto acomodándose en el asiento.

- Estamos muy bien, los negocios aquí van cada vez mejor y con la situación que se esta viviendo en Italia creo que la decisión del señor Di Carlo fue la mas acertada, yo ahora mismo voy cerrar la venta de uno de los edificios en Roma y de paso ver si logro convencer a mi hermana para que se venga a América junto a su familia, su esposo aun confía en que alguien detendrá a ese dictador… pero nosotros no creemos lo mismo, su poder crece a cada día que pasa; pero dime algo… tú estas aquí en América ¿Y Antonella, vino contigo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… Antonella y yo terminamos hacer algunos meses, esa relación no iba a ninguna parte y yo estaba cansado de la misma situación, si seguíamos de seguro terminaríamos haciéndonos mucho daño y ya nos lo hicimos lo suficiente en el pasado – Contesto sin mucho énfasis.

- Espera un momento… ¿Estas queriendo decir que tú terminaste la relación con Antonella, porqué te aburriste de ella? – Inquirió sorprendido.

- No… no dije que me aburrí de ella – Al ver que su amigo levantaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad se detuvo y después se dispuso a explicarle – Bueno no lo pongas de ese modo, es solo que lo que sentía por Antonella se esfumo sin saber como ni porque, simplemente sucedió – Agrego con voz calmada y relajándose en el asiento.

- Esto si es una sorpresa, tú estabas obsesionado con esa mujer… solo veías a través de sus ojos y respiraba por ella, no entiendo como de la noche a la mañana conseguiste olvidarla – Esbozo mirándolo y buscando algún indicio que le dijera que el joven mentía.

- El tiempo puede obrar milagros… además llego alguien mas a mi vida… - Fue interrumpido de nuevo por el chico quien ahora comprendía y sonreía ampliamente.

- Comprendo… allí esta la razón, ¿Ves? Sabía que algo así tenia que haber sucedido… ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco? – Lo interrogo verdaderamente interesado.

- No… no la conoces, aunque vivió en tu casa unos meses, su nombre es Candice Andley – Contesto con naturalidad.

- ¿La americana que alquilo casa Renai? Según me conto Antonio es una chica muy hermosa y debe serlo porque para que lograra hacerte olvidar a Antonella; la verdad amigo mío me alegro mucho por ti, al fin te decidiste a cerrar ese capitulo de tu pasado que tanto te lastimo… la verdad esta es una decisión que debiste tomar hace mucho, tienes que presentarme a tu novia, pero será a mi regreso ya que estaré unos dos meses en Italia, espero que sean menos – Acoto mirándolo.

- Lo hare, no sabia que estabas en Chicago sino hubiese intentado contactarte antes… no creo que llegues para ver a mis padres, tienen pensado volver a Italia a principios del próximo mes, pero tal vez mas adelante, Fransheska y yo pensamos quedarnos unos meses mas… es posible que mi hermana se instale aquí de manera definitiva – Le informo con naturalidad.

- La dulce Fran ¿Y eso a que se debe? – Pregunto interesado.

- Esta comprometida y lo mas seguro es que una vez casada viva en este país, su novio es el hermano de Candy… es muy probable que lo conozcas pues en Chicago todo el mundo parece conocerlos – Señalo.

- William Andley… tendría que vivir en otra ciudad para no conocerlo y aun así, dudo que al menos no escuche su apellido en este país, me sorprende realmente que tu hermana sea la prometida de ese hombre, un magnate de la banca, reconocido y poderoso… - Al ver que Fabrizio lo miraba levantando la cejas sin comprender se apresuro a aclarar – No me malinterpretes… es solo que… no parece encajar entre los gustos de tu hermana – Agrego mirándolo.

- ¿Acaso tú conoces los gustos de mi hermana? – Pregunto con voz calmada pero con un brillo en los ojos que le dejo ver a su amigo que dentro de él se desataba de nuevo el hermano celoso.

- No es que sea un experto en ellos – Contesto con tono de broma – Pero ambos sabemos que Alexandra y Fransheska siempre decían que los cuatro terminaríamos casados… tú con mi hermana y yo con la tuya, esas ilusiones de quinceañeras que siempre se enamoran del mejor amigo del hermano mayor… aun recuerdo los berrinches que hacia la mia cuando se entero de tu relación con Antonella y aunque Fran era un poco mas discreta yo estaba seguro que le gustaba – Indico con una amplia sonrisa y el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

- Lamento tener que darle un duro golpe a tu ego… pero si mi hermana te ve ahora no podrás ni provocar un suspiro en ella, Albert la tiene completamente hechizada, tanto que hasta rehusó entablar una amistad con Carlos Gardel por no incomodar al rubio de quien en ese entonces no era nada – Le informo el castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Estas bromeando ¿Carlos Gardel, el cantante de tango? ¿El grande? – Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

- El mismo… lo conocimos en París, quedo prendado de mi hermana hasta el punto que armo todo un escenario para poder bailar un tango con ella y después le dedico una canción que casi provoca desmayos en las damas allí presente… le envió varias cartas, pero ella le dejo en claro que solo podía ofrecerle una amistad pues estaba enamorada de Albert – Respondió el chico sonriendo ante el asombro de su amigo.

- Andley tiene que ser realmente un hombre muy especial para que tu hermana hubiese actuado de esa manera, recuerdo como siempre decía que se moría por conocer a Gardel y lo maravillosa que era para bailar el tango… si este se desvivió de esa manera por ella es que seguramente si quedo encantado, Fran es una chica muy hermosa y seguramente los años han acentuado esa belleza… realmente me gustaría verla de nuevo – Dijo mas para si mismo que para su amigo, pero al ver que este le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia que conocía bien opto por cambiar de tema – Por cierto hablando de tango… justo dentro de un mes se celebrara en Francia el próximo festival de tango, bailarines de toda Europa participaran en este y por supuesto Casimiro Ain no puede faltar, espero librarme de todas las ocupaciones pendientes para tomar un par de días y asistir al mismo… seria un pecado no hacerlo – Expreso de manera casual.

Entre este y otros comentarios continuaron poniéndose al corriente de todo lo acontecido en los dos años que tenían sin verse, el viaje hasta Nueva York apenas empezaba y Fabrizio agradeció el encontrarse con su amigo pues eso lo distraía y lograba alejar de él esa necesidad de hallarle lógica a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ya tendría tiempo cuando llegase a su destino de analizar cada cosa en detalle, por ahora solo quería dejar todo de lado y pasar un momento agradable en compañía de este chico quien también había sido un gran apoyo para él.

Frank se levanto temprano y por primera vez desde que se casaron despertó a Elisa para que se preparara pues sabia lo que ella tardaba y no quería llegar tarde como gerente general debía dar ejemplo, el vistió una traje negro con una camisa vino, mientras que Elisa inconscientemente buscaba algo hermoso para colocarse, algo para deslumbrar a Jules, se coloco un vestido amarillo pastel corte imperio recto hasta las rodillas que hacia marcar muy bien sus caderas admirándose en el espejo daba medias vuelta sonreía al descubrirse pensando en que se le veía muy bien por detrás, le pidió a Flavia que le hiciera un moño en la nuca dividiendo el cabello a medio lado, utilizando un maquillaje sencillo pero que le quedaba perfecto con el atuendo y el peinado, colocándose uno pendientes de diamantes con incrustaciones de topacio amarillo y un elegante sombrero blanco con tul y cintas de ceda del mismo color del vestido, se dio un ultimo vistazo pues ya Frank tenia mas de media hora esperándola, antes de salir de la habitación tomó su cartera estilo sobre y bajo las escaleras deslumbrando a su esposo y pensando que el tiempo de espera bien valía la pena, le encantaba verla con los hombros al descubierto, se puso de pie y se acerco al pie de la escaleras para extenderle el brazo y darle un beso en la mejilla, pues si se lo daba en los labios arruinaría el maquillaje.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción ya algunos habían llegado entre ellos Jules, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la pareja a pesar de que era la esposa de su jefe los hombres a penas si podían desviar la mirada, muchos envidiaban a Frank, pues con tanto dinero podía tener una de las mujeres mas lindas y elegantes de Estados Unidos y no solo eso, si no lo suficientemente joven como para que Frank se le hinchara el orgullo, pues siempre que estaba con ella una amplia sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

El corazón de Jules al verla se detuvo pero seguidamente empezó a latir desesperadamente aun no se acostumbraba, siempre que la veía podía hacer estragos en él, un cosquilleo se expandía por su cuerpo una sonrisa aunque disimulada se reflejaba en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos se intensificaba.

Frank se acerco para saludarlos con un apretón de manos y dándoles unas palmadas en los hombros a diferencia de los demás a Jules lo saludo con un abrazo efusivo, Elisa seguía su esposo que al igual que su marido los saludaba tendiéndole a todos la mano, algunos de los hombres se les iluminaba el mundo cuando ella se acercaba y solo los saludaba, Jules al ver el gesto de los hombres no podía evitar sentir que las mejillas le ardieran a causa de los celos trataba de controlarse pero le era imposible hasta que llego hasta él le ofreció la mano en ella la sonrisa fue mas amplia y él no pudo mas que imitarla, preguntando por Frederick y por algunos de los empleados para tardar un poco mas, tuvo que hacerse de un gran esfuerzo para que ella continuara con su recorrido, solo pudo seguirla disimuladamente con la mirada.

- Me caso, dos veces me caso, con una mujer así le digo adiós a la soltería, mira nada mas esa sonrisa, casi me provoca un infarto y eso que solo tengo veinticuatro años, pero una sonrisa de esa no escatima en edad para fulminar a cualquier hombre….es demasiado hermosa. – Acoto Kellan anonadado siguiéndola con la mirada mas no se percato de Jules que lo tenia al lado, mirándolo que lo iba a fulminar y no precisamente por un infarto provocado por la sonrisa de Elisa, el joven al notar como lo miraban alzo los hombros inocentemente y Jules no pudo si no mirarlo con un infierno en los ojos sin pronunciar palabra. – Bueno esta bien ya se que es la esposa del jefe y que tú eres su favorito.

- No….no es porque sea su favorito, si no que a la señora hay que respetarla, es una dama, además como lo has dicho es la esposa del jefe.

- No la estoy irrespetando Jules, ya se que es la esposa del jefe pero me vas a negar que no es una reina, una diosa… que… que es irreal. – Dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a Elisa.

-¿Sabes que Kellan? Olvidemos el tema y camina – Acoto Jules soltando un suspiro y dándole un manotazo en la cabeza al joven despeinándolo. – El asistente no pudo más que soltar una carcajada y caminar seguido del francés.

El almuerzo transcurrió en total normalidad entre anécdotas y chistes algunos de ellos que podían hacer reír por media hora y otros antes los cuales solo se reía por protocolo, Jules cada vez que podía miraba a Elisa y ella le dedicaba miradas discretas con medias sonrisas.

-Jules me esta mirando… estoy temblando hombre, al menos no le soy indiferente, me esta mirando. – Hablaba disimuladamente Kellan al lado de Jules quien entrecerrando los ojos con rabia disimulada le dijo.  
- Si Kellan te esta mirando... no te quita la vista de encima… estúpido te mira igual que a todos acaso no te das cuenta.

- Bueno al menos me mira. – Respondió el joven tomando un vaso con agua dándole un sorbo y alzando ambas cejas. – Ya solo que no puedo controlarme Jules es una mujer hermosa y lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de prohibida, ya que es la esposa de tu papá postizo. –Mientras un brillo se reflejo en su rostro mirando inmediatamente a Jules. – Verdad Jules disculpa… disculpa, no había caído en que es como tu mamá y yo aquí diciendo todas estas cosas de ella.

- ¿Kellan sabes porque te soporto? – Dijo Jules soltando un suspiro. El joven alzo los hombros y puso los ojos en blanco. – Porque eres eficiente en el trabajo, ya deja de decir idioteces ¿Quieres? y come que se te enfría la comida.

A pesar de que había mesoneros Jules se puso de pie y se acerco hasta la mesa principal a buscar un poco de agua en ese momento Elisa se levanto también acercándose hasta él.

- Hola – Saludo la joven con emoción disimulada ante los presentes, Jules no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la osadía de ella, levanto la mirada y antes de que se volviera a ver a la mesa donde estaba Frank. – No voltees sospecharían.

- ¿Cómo estas? Será mejor ¿Como te sientes? Porque estas bellísima – Pregunto con la mirada sonriente.

- Bien muy bien, te he tomado la palabra y Sarah no podrá hacerme mas daño con sus comentarios mal intencionados. – Dijo tranquilamente, el brillo en sus ojos se incremento.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo, eso es lo que me gusta niña de mis ojos, que eres una mujer fuerte. – Hablo el joven colocando un poco mas de agua en el vaso.

- Me haces falta despierto pensando en ti y para mi pesar eres en lo ultimo que pienso antes de dormir.

- Tú también me haces, falta tanto que muchas veces siento volverme loco.

- Buscare la manera de ir esta semana, te hare llegar una nota para que sepas el día.

- No me gustaría que te arriesgaras. – Acoto seriamente.

- Tu no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso… ahora dime el apellido de tu asistente. –Pregunto desviando la mirada.

- ¿De Kellan? – Pregunto contrariado, ella solo asintió en silencio. - Parrichs

- Seguro, no se preocupe señor Leblanc, claro que se lo hare saber, Peter siempre pregunta por usted. – Desviando la mirada. – Señor Parrichs. - Saludo Elisa al joven que llegaba. – Me alegra mucho que halla decidió venir, mi esposo se los agradece, ahora con su permiso señores me retiro, no me gusta desamparar por mucho tiempo a Frank. – Después de alejarse unos paso se volvió y con una amplia sonrisa. – ¡Señor Parrichs! hermosa corbata. - Jules que estaba detrás de Kellan no pudo evitar sonreír, cada vez Elisa lo sorprendía más, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a la mesa.

- Ves… ves te lo dije, sabe mi apellido, Jules le ha gustado mi corbata. – Dijo el joven dándose la vuelta para mirar a Jules tomando su corbata y mirándola. – No le soy indiferente al menos me habla y si sabe el apellido de tres de los trabajadores de su esposo es mucho, debo considerarme afortunado – Con la emoción palpable en cada una de las palabras. Jules solo sonrió sin decir nada se dirigió a la mesa mientras su asistente seguía parloteando.

El almuerzo termino alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde los esposos se despidieron dejando a todos los empleados felices pues en un breve discurso final Frank anuncio que a partir del próximo lunes entraría en vigencia un aumento del veinte por ciento, llegaron a la mansión exhaustos el día había sido agotador entre tanta gente, la gran mayoría asistió solo unas pocas faltaron de seguro no habrían llegado de viaje que aprovechaban para visitar a sus familiares en esos días.

Elisa subió directamente a su habitación quitándose los zapatos y dejándose caer en la cama mientras Frank paso directamente al baño y a ella se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar a Jules, se veía sumamente hermoso, será que no se cansara nunca de decírselo, era perfecto por mas que buscara defectos en él no solo física si no sentimentalmente, era único la perfección hecha hombre de seguro habían hombres mucho mas guapos que él pero para ella no había otro, no podía haber otro, pensaba mientras deshacía el moño de su nuca se puso de pie y se encamino hasta el tocador admirando su imagen y quitándose lo pendientes, limpio un poco su rostro. En ese momento salió Frank con un pantalón beige y una camisa celeste, ella se metió al baño y salió después de cuarenta minutos con su ropa de equitación bajo y se encontró con Frank en la terraza aun hacia frio por lo que llevaba la bufanda, estaba leyendo.

- Frank vamos a cabalgar. – Le pidió tomándolo por las manos para que se levantara mirándolo a los ojos.

- Elisa amor, hace frio. – Dijo desanimado.

- Así es mejor entras en calor, anda vamos. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Mejor no Elisa estoy cansado, tu sabes que ya no estoy para esos trotes. – Haciéndole entender de la mejor manera que no estaba de ánimos para montar.

- Frank por favor no seas aguafiestas. – Insistió la joven con un puchero.

- Elisa… no soy aguafiestas estoy cansado. – Reflejando en su cara el cansancio.

- Está bien, me iré a cabalgar sola, como siempre. – Dándose por vencida con cara de resignación soltó las manos de su esposo.

- Pero dile a Peter que te acompañe. – Dijo tomando un libro y abriéndolo en la página señalada.

- No… no Frank, solo quería hacerlo contigo, pero no te preocupes continua tu lectura se que estas cansado. – Dijo Ella encaminándose, cuando llevaba vario pasos.

- ¡Elisa! – Ella se volvió con una sonrisa – Ten cuidado, aun ahí hielo. – Dijo con preocupación. A la joven se le borro la sonrisa inmediatamente.

- Seguro. – Respondió y se alejo hasta las caballerizas. Quince minutos después vio pasar a Elisa cabalgando a toda prisa, la mirada de Frank se perdió mirando como las patas de Hades levantaban a gran altura nieve a su paso.

Cuando estaban en la cama listos para dormir Elisa miraba al techo y Frank se coloco de medio lado e incorporo un poco su cuerpo y empezó a besarle el cuello siguiendo un recorrido hasta sus hombros ya la joven sabia por donde venia, la sabana descansaba a la altura de su cintura la tomo entre sus manos y la subió por encima de su hombro dándose media vuelta y dándole la espalda a Frank.

- ¿Amor que pasa? – Cerrando con su brazo la diminuta cintura de la joven y acercando hasta unir su cuerpo al de ella.

- Nada Frank, estoy cansada. – Acoto seriamente mientras sentía la erección de su esposo.

- Ya veras como te relajas un poco. – Mientras le besaba la espalda y frotaba su masculinidad en el cuerpo de su mujer.

- No… no Frank no me quiero relajar solo quiero dormir, si hubieses cabalgado tal vez estarías relajado o yo te ayudaría a relajar en estos momentos. – Dijo alejándose del cuerpo de su marido.

- Ah es eso, estas molesta porque no te acompañe esta tarde. – Acercándola de nuevo.

- No… no estoy molesta, ya estoy cansada de que las cosas se hagan cuando y como digas Frank, siempre tú eres el que tiene la ultima palabra, pero hoy te digo que no, no pienso cumplirte porque si esta tarde estabas cansado para acompañarme, no veo porque ahora estés como si nada. – Saliendo de la cama. – Ahora o te comportas o me voy al cuarto de Frederick. – Le dijo con determinación.

- Elisa… mi amor. – Balbuceaba – Esta bien no te tocare entra a la cama, pero no debes molestarte.

- Ya te dije que no estoy molesta Frank. – Entrando a la cama y arropándose nuevamente.

- Se que tienes razón nunca te he preguntado si estas de acuerdo en cumplirme o cuando lo deseas, siempre es cuando yo tengo ganas pero cuando así sea solo acércate un poco Elisa o dame una caricia y yo lo sabré. –Hablaba el hombre mirando al techo.

- Frank por favor duérmete, tengo sueño – Se levanto un poco le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Buenas noches. – Dándole la espalda y apagando la luz de la mesa de noche.

- Buenas noche mi vida. – Espero a que Elisa estuviera dormida se levanto y se encamino al baño, pues si no se satisfacía no podría dormir, después de diez minutos regreso renovado a la cama y termino por quedarse dormido.

Al levantarse Elisa aun estaba dormida y como ya era rutina se marchaba al trabajo no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios y pasar por la habitación de Frederick a despedirse, en la entrada de la casa lo esperaban su chofer y los cuatro guardaespaldas para irse a la compañía.  
Elisa despertó y un minuto después ya estaba Flavia llamando a la puerta, la joven entro corrió las cortinas, preparo el baño, busco que usaría la señora ese día, después de esto se despidió, pues a Elisa le gustaba bañarse sola, Flavia debía regresar transcurrida media hora, encontrándola ya vestida solo esperando para que le ayudara a subir el cierre del vestido y peinarla como ya era costumbre, después de esto Elisa bajo desayuno con su hijo, luego entraron al cuarto de juego y ahí se quedo leyendo y jugando hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Saco las llaves del sobretodo gris plomo hasta los tobillo que llevaba, no había almorzado ya la comida de los restaurantes lo tenia harto decidió prepararse un sándwich en cuanto llegara, tampoco era que tenia tanto apetito, abrió la puerta cuando dio el primer paso para entrar piso algo, dirigió su mirada al piso y tomo lo que evidentemente era un sobre, su corazón se desboco no tenia ni siquiera que voltearlo ni leer el remitente porque perfectamente sabia que no lo tenia, termino por entrar cerro la puerta, se encamino al mueble, coloco el portafolio en este y se dispuso abrir el sobre, saco una nota, sin siquiera leer, solo con ver la caligrafía se emociono como un niño ante un juguete nuevo.

"Mañana a la misma hora"

Se encamino a la habitación releyendo el contenido y lo guardo donde ya tenia las demás notas, pues podía pasar horas leyéndolas nuevamente, le coloco de nuevo seguro, se quito el sobretodo, el saco, se aflojo la corbata lo suficiente como para sacarla por su cabeza dejándola caer en la cama se abrió los tres primeros botones de la camisa, arremango las mangas hasta los codos se quito los zapatos y en medias se dirigió hasta la cocina, se preparo lo que tenia previsto y sirviéndose un poco de jugo de manzana, mientras masticaba su mirada recorría el departamento y se percato de que era un verdadero desastre termino de comer se levanto lavo los utensilios utilizados y otros que seguro serian de la noche anterior, termino por quitarse la camisa, la correa y las medias solo quedando con el pantalón negro, no pensó que limpiar podía ser tan agotador, entre organizar, sacudir, barrer y trapear se llevo alrededor de tres horas, termino por dejarse caer en el mueble casi acostado como ya era costumbre mirando al techo y cerro los ojos mientras en su labios una sonrisa florecía.

El edificio de tres pisos de arquitectura gótica le daba la bienvenida oficialmente, después de aprobar el test de coeficiente intelectual, era su primer día de clases en el tercer año de la escuela de Leyes con dos materias pendientes del segundo año, solo tendría que asistir dos veces por semana, uno de ellos doble turno y por mas que quisiera mostrarse seguro, los nervios le ganaban, por lo que a cada paso que daba trataba por todos los medios respirar para tranquilizarse, mientras su mirada era a segundos interrumpida por algún alumno que se paseaba por el frente con paso apresurado para entrar a clases.

Llego a la entrada y verifico una vez mas en que aula le tocaría la primera hora de clases, la hoja señalaba el numero veintiséis B el cual se encontraba en el segundo piso, por lo que se dirigió a este sin perder tiempo, lo que menos quería era llegar tarde el primer día, visualizo el salón y ya todos entraban, al entrar este se encontraba mas iluminado que el pasillo, los grandes ventanales hacían el lugar mucho mas acogedor, tomo asiento en la fila que estaba junto al ventanal en el tercer puesto, admirando el paisaje a lo lejos desde el cual se podía ver el rio Somme, trayendo a su mente recuerdos tanto buenos como malos.

- ¿Eres Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Pregunto uno de los jóvenes a su lado sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. El italiano asintió en silencio enfocando su mirada al joven de al lado, acto seguido el francés pelirrojo le tendió la mano.

- Mathieu Signoret – Correspondiendo a la presentación.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- El placer es mío, el tutor nos hizo saber ayer de tu llegada… ¿Es verdad que estuviste en el frente de Guerra? – Pregunto entusiasmado, Fabrizio solo asintió en silencio. – Me han dicho que conoces al vencedor de Verdún… que vienes por grandes mandos del ejercito francés e ingles.

El italiano soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego decir.

- Si estuve en el frente de batalla y créeme no se lo deseo a nadie… también conozco al teniente Pétain, es un gran hombre como pocos, en cuanto a si vengo recomendado por altos mandos, no… solo estoy becado gracias al ejercito francés el ejercito ingles solo ayudo con mis documentos en el colegio en Londres.

- Todos te ven como un héroe. – Dijo el joven acomodándose los lentes de lectura sobre el tabique.

- No soy un héroe… soy como cualquier otro Mathieu.

- Pero sobreviviste a la guerra y los que lo hicieron son considerados como tal. – Abriendo un libro, pues el tutor hacia entrada al salón.

- Se podría decir que conté con suerte… mas no soy un héroe… lo que sobrevivimos fue porque contamos con suerte… no somos mas fuertes ni mas inteligentes que los que murieron en el campo, para mi los verdaderos héroes son esos que dejaron su vida en la guerra… y eso va desde militares, enfermeras y civiles.

- Tienes razón… mas no puedo dejar de admirarte… - Mirando a Fabrizio. – Pagina 67 sobre el derecho penal liberal. – Le hizo saber a Fabrizio, mientras buscaba en el libro se dejo escuchar la voz del tutor.

- Buenos días. – Recibiendo la respuesta de todo el grupo de estudiantes. – Hoy inicia con nosotros el joven del que les hable… así que señores denle la bienvenida a Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Haciendo un ademan para que se pusiera de pie, lo cual hizo casi automáticamente y por un momento se sintió como si estuviese siendo mandado por algún teniente. – Di Carlo… ya todos sabemos que fue voluntario a la guerra, pero eso es solo lo que sabemos de usted, nos gustaría que se presentara de forma mas personal ya que todos formamos un equipo y como tal nos conocemos. – Acoto el tutor mirando al joven.

- Bueno como ya todos saben mi nombre es Fabrizio Di Carlo… si, entre como voluntario a la guerra, siendo muy joven aun… el porque no estoy ejerciendo militarmente, pues es que estoy dado de baja mi salud no me permite hacer grandes esfuerzos que son los que se necesita dentro del oficio, tengo 23 años, estoy casado y tengo un hijo de cuatro años, mi esposa es enfermera la cual conocí durante la guerra, tiene 21 años. – El joven hablaba estudiando los rostros de sus compañeros algunos de asombro ante las edades de ambos, lo mas seguro asociándolo con la edad del niño.

- Bien ya conocemos un poco mas a Di Carlo… - Haciéndole un ademan para que tomara asiento. Dando así inicio a la clase. – Bueno prosigamos con Derecho Romano.

El tiempo transcurría y el profesor hablaba haciendo pausas para que los jóvenes tomaran nota y analizaran lo que acaba de decirle, Fabrizio se encontraba concentrado escribiendo, solo quedaban quince minutos para terminar la clase cuando el catedrático sin previo aviso pregunto.

- Di Carlo. – El joven levanto la mirada automáticamente. - ¿Quién fue Cesare Beccaria? - Fabrizio trago en seco, pues él no había hablado de Cesare en toda la clase, mientras buscaba en sus conocimientos quien era Beccaria, se decía que el profesor solo buscaba que hiciera el ridículo, como preguntarle a quema ropa eso en su primer día de clases. – Disculpe Di Carlo… solo quiero saber si merece estar en el tercer año de Leyes o lo remitimos al primero para que sepa de quien le hablo.

- No hace falta remitirme a ningún lado señor… Cesare Beccaria fue el autor de Delitos y Penas en el año 1764 la cual se considera la obra mas importante del Iluminismo en el campo del Derecho penal, la pretensión de Beccaria no fue construir un sistema de Derecho penal, sino trazar lineamientos para una política criminal, fue el primero que se atrevió a escribir de forma sencilla, en italiano, en forma de opúsculo y concebido en escuetos silogismos y no en la de aquellos infolios en que los prácticos trataban de resumir la multiplicidad de las leyes de la época, sobre todo es aquel que se atreve a hacer política criminal es decir, una critica a la Ley… también podemos encontrar en la misma línea a Montesquieu, Marat y Voltaire.

Beccaria conduce a la formulación de una serie de reformas penales que son la base de lo que conocemos como Derecho Penal liberal, resumido en términos de humanización general de las penas, abolición de la tortura, igualdad ante la Ley, Principio de Legalidad, proporcionalidad entre delito y pena, etc. – Dijo Fabrizio mirando directamente a los ojos al profesor, apenas si espabilaba ante la rabia que dominaba su interior por tratarlo como a un estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo dándole gracias a Dios porque Manuelle tuviera entre su gran colección de libros "Delitos y Penas"

- Bien hecho Di Carlo… mis felicitaciones… no crea que es algo en su contra solo que necesito corroborar sus conocimientos. – Dijo cerrando el libro. – La clase ha terminado… - Dirigiéndose a los demás estudiantes. - Nos vemos mañana que tengan un feliz día… Di Carlo pase por mi oficina para entregarle el material de los ejercicios para el día miércoles. – Dijo el hombre mientras abría el maletín y guardaba los libros.

Fabrizio se puso de pie y salió con paso apresurado, para drenar un poco la rabia que lo consumía, mas cuando el tutor lo felicito y le explico el porque de su pregunta, él se repetía que podría haberlo hecho de otra manera, si ya tenia que ir hasta su oficina porque no hacerlo en esta, en privado sin hacerlo delante de todo el mundo.

El aire era especialmente frio esta mañana y todo parecía estar envuelto por un espeso vaho que dificultaba la visión, sin embargo esto no impedía que la bulliciosa vida de Southampton, que despertaba con las primeras luces del día se detuviera un solo instante. La flamante familia Grandchester llego al puerto acompañada de cinco autos que trasladaban a los esposos junto a sus hijos y el equipaje de estos, el suficiente para su temporada de seis meses en América. Richard Grandchester había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su esposa y en exactamente quince días había dejando todo listo para emprender el viaje que los llevaría hasta el país de la rubia; tal cual le había anunciado su esposa, muchos de los representantes de la cámara de lores pusieron el grito al cielo cuando él anuncio su decisión de tomarse un año para compartir con su familia, aunque a la mujer le parecía mucho tiempo, este alego que el parlamento no se caería debido a su ausencia, que él no se negaba a colaborarles cuando algún caso importante así lo ameritase pero la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás. Su amigo el rey Jorge aunque un tanto sorprendido no tuvo mas que aceptar lo que él hombre había decidido pues ciertamente este siempre había sacrificado muchas cosas por el bien de Inglaterra y ya era hora que se tomase un tiempo para él y su familia, que a la larga era lo mas importante.

Con todo arreglado la familia Grandchester se encontraba dentro del salón que era dispuesto para los personajes más influyentes de Europa a la espera para abordar el barco que los llevaría hasta América; acompañados por un doctor recomendado por el que siempre atendía a la familia y dos enfermeras que se encargarían de velar por el bienestar de los pequeños Evans y Madeleine; tres jóvenes doncellas que se encargarían de atender a los esposos y Dominique durante el trayecto así como en su estadía en el nuevo continente y por supuesto su fiel amigo y mayordomo Octavio quien sorprendido ante la petición de sus señores para que los acompañara quedo encantado y accedió de inmediato.

Eleonor había enviado un telegrama a su ama de llaves en Nueva York para que se encargase de tener todo listo a su llegada, su esposo había insistido en alquilar una casa mucho mas amplia para su estadía en la ciudad, pero la rubia se negó alegando que si deseaba pasar un tiempo como personas normales debían comportarse como tal, a Richard no le quedo mas remedio que acceder, sin embargo sabia que a su llegada terminaría convenciéndola que buscar un lugar mas amplio era lo idóneo. Por su parte el duque le envió uno a William Andley para informarle sobre su viaje a este país, utilizando un tono cortes y casual, con la intensión de no dejarle ver, por supuesto cual era el principal motivo que lo movía a ello… en realidad hasta ahora no le había contado a nadie sobre sus intensiones de ponerse en contacto con la familia Di Carlo en América, estaba al tanto que los esposos habían viajado para celebrar las fiestas junto a sus hijos y era probable que aun estuviesen en ese país, de igual manera sea a través de Luciano Di Carlo, de William Andley, o por su propia cuenta, encontraría la manera de ponerse en contacto con Fabrizio Di Carlo y confirmar lo que su corazón no ha dejado de gritarle desde hace meses.

* * *

**_Es posible que se haya dicho todo  
y que hayamos nacido tal vez tarde.  
Mas esta gloria que en mis venas arde,  
nadie -¡nadie!- la vive de este modo._**

**_Todo es posible. Todo ha sido en nombre:_**  
**_todo. Pero este beso tuyo y mío,_**  
**_esta luz, esta flor, este rocío,_**  
**_son nuestros nada más, mujer y hombre._**

**_Mujer y hombre únicos, primeros,_**  
**_-tú y yo, yo y tú- con nombres y apellidos_**  
**_que no se han de dar más en criatura._**

**_Empezamos la Historia, verdaderos_**  
**_primer hombre y mujer reconocidos,_**  
**_proclamando el amor y su aventura._**

**_Del amor de cada día. Ramón de Garcíasol._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	101. Capitulo 34

**Capitulo 34**

**Me has hecho vivir de nuevo, tú para mi no eres un juego…****  
****Si crees en mí te hare feliz. ***

El tren arribo a la ciudad de Nueva York cuando las primeras luces del día se mostraban tenues y unos delgados rayos intentaban atravesar las gruesas capas de nubes que cubrían el cielo, todo a su alrededor parecía estar pintado de gris plomo, las calles, los edificios; todo en este lugar que extrañamente le resultaba tan familiar, a pesar de solo haber estado un par de veces – Se encamino junto con Ángelo hasta donde se encontraban los autos de alquiler.

- ¿Estas seguro que no tienes tiempo de descansar antes de tomar el barco? – Menciono el castaño mientras los trabajadores de la estación embarcan el equipaje del italiano en uno de los vehículos y este se disponía a entrar. – Aun es temprano, el tren llego dos horas antes – Agrego de manera casual… - La verdad era que necesitaba de la presencia de alguien que lo mantuviese unido a su realidad en Florencia, pues sentía que estando aquí, solo… todo le resultaba mucho mas difícil y un miedo que no lograba comprender lo embargaba.

- Me gustaría hacerlo… pero prefiero llegar y subir a ese barco ya, de solo pensar que me espera un largo viaje hasta Roma mi única esperanza es que comience de una vez, terminar con todo allá y poder regresar, no sé pero desde que estoy en este lugar todo me parece distinto, lleno de vida por doquier… todo aquí es tan diferente Fabrizio y para mejor, adoro Italia y la he extrañado mucho, pero comienzo a creer que me instalare de manera definitiva en este país – Expreso al tiempo que mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

- Todavía no puedo decir lo mismo, para mi este lugar es… es donde debo estar por un tiempo, nada mas – Acoto sin mucho énfasis – Bueno espero verte de nuevo… saludas a Alessandra de mi parte y también a Antonio si viajas hasta Florencia, que tengas buen viaje – Agrego mientras le daba un abrazo al chico y que este hizo mas fuerte.

- Lo hare con gusto, supongo que mi hermanita se alegrara mucho al ver que aun la recuerdas… puedes hacer lo mismo con Fransheska – Bromeo y al ver que el castaño fruncía el entrecejo dejo libre un carcajada – No cambias Fabrizio… suerte hermano y cuídate mucho, saludas a tus padres de mi parte – Con estas palabras se despidió del joven y entro al auto.

Fabrizio se quedo parado viendo como su amigo se alejaba, después se volvió para mirar a su alrededor – Cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejo libre un suspiro y procedió a tomar el auto que lo esperaba para llevarlo hasta El Palace donde se quedaría. Su mirada se paseaba por las calles a medida que avanzaban; a pesar del clima gris y frio que reinaba en este lugar, parecía totalmente vivo, personas iban y venían, el tráfico se hacia cada vez mas lento y aun no terminaba de amanecer – Se recostó dejando a su cabeza descansar sin apartar sus ojos de las calles de Nueva York y cuando estos se toparon con el Central Park vestido completamente de blanco, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar unos hermosos ojos verdes.

- Señor hemos llegado – Le informo el chofer minutos después ya delante del imponente edificio.

- Gracias – Esbozo al tiempo que le extendía el pago y después bajo.

De inmediato hasta él llego uno de los botones del hotel y lo ayudo con su equipaje, el joven camino hasta recepción donde le hicieron entrega de las llaves de una de las suites que siempre utilizaban los Andley; su cuñado había informado al hotel que estaría en Nueva York por unos días. Aun era temprano para salir así que opto por descansar un rato, el viaje desde Chicago había resultado bastante agotador, aunque agradecía la presencia de Ángelo este no dejo de hablar en gran parte del mismo, de los viejos tiempos… la mayoría de ellos absolutamente extraños para él y cuando al fin el joven se quedo profundamente dormido, él apenas logro hacerlo un par de horas pues siempre despertaba sobresaltado cuando de nuevo esa serie de imágenes que no lograba comprender colmaban su mente. Después de tomar un baño se tendió sobra la inmensa cama cubierta por gruesos edredones blancos y dejo que el cansancio hiciese el resto.

Despertó tres horas después y el sol parecía haber ganado la batalla a las espesas nubes que amenazaban con cubrirlo todo, parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar sus ojos a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, se quedo otros minutos mas observando los relieves del techo, intentando dejar su mente en blanco y lo logro… por al menos un minuto; giro sobre su costado para tomar el teléfono que comunicaba con recepción, pidió el desayuno a la habitación pues no tenia ánimos de bajar y mucho menos mezclarse con las personas que seguramente colmaban el comedor a esta hora de la mañana. Se encontraba en el baño minutos después cuando el servicio de habitación llamo a la puerta, tomando una toalla retiro parte de la crema para afeitar que aun tenia en el rostro y salió.

- Su desayuno señor Di Carlo, también tiene la prensa del día de hoy – Informo el hombre.

- Muchas gracias – Contesto el chico mientras le extendía la propina.

- Si desea algo mas señor… - El castaño lo interrumpió.

- No, así esta bien… muchas gracias – Dijo y con esto despidió al hombre quien tras una reverencia se marcho dejando el desayuno servido en el comedor privado de la suite junto a los diarios.

Fabrizio camino hasta la mesa, tomó asiento al tiempo que se llevaba una tostada a la boca y la masticaba sin poner mucha atención en esto, con la mirada busco uno de los periódicos y lo tomó para hojearlo; así llevaba un par de minutos hasta que una noticia capto su atención.

**El prestigioso doctor Nathan Smith reanuda sus famosas conferencias.**

El joven poso su mirada en el articulo que se encontraba bajo estas líneas, él conocía al menos de nombre, al célebre doctor pues varios de los pacientes con quienes compartió durante sus visitas a analistas lo recomendaban mucho, decían que el hombre podía obrar milagros en el animo de los soldados que habían atravesado situaciones difíciles en el frente, sobre todo aquellos que habían quedado seriamente lesionados.

**El psicólogo y fisioterapeuta Nathan Smith retoma sus conferencias, las mismas se darán desde las instalaciones del Hospital Lenox Hill y estarán abiertas a todas aquellas instituciones que deseen recibirlas, al igual que las practicas que el doctor lleva a cabo desde ese centro medico. Según informo el director del hospital Fred Martin Krause.**

**Cabe recordar que el doctor Smith se instalo en esta ciudad desde su llegada a la misma y después de una breve ausencia regreso para quedarse e integrar el equipo del Lenox Hill. Junto a su esposa la famosa actriz de Broadway Susana Marlowe ha participado en varias conferencias donde han compartido sus experiencias y como ella consiguió superar su discapacidad y ser una mujer independiente que día a día triunfa en el mundo de las tablas. **

Después de terminar el artículo el joven se quedo mirando a través de la ventana por largo rato, una idea rondaba su cabeza y le estaba resultando realmente tentadora, bien sabia que desde hacia mucho había dejado de confiar en los psicólogos que no hacían mas que echarle la culpa a él de toda su enfermedad, que en lugar de ayudarlo solo lo hundían mas y mas en ese pozo sin fondo que era su mente, ese completo vacio… y cuando se harto de ellos fue cuando se resigno a aceptar que jamás recuperaría su memoria y dejo de hacer preguntas, dejo de luchar y se conformo con lo que los demás le ofrecían, pero ahora existía una posibilidad… los recuerdos parecían estar llegando por si solos, sin necesidad de presionarlos, simplemente su mente había comenzado a dejarlos fluir con absoluta libertad, pero algo le decía que si encontraba la manera de hacer que estos se mostraran de manera mas organizada y comprensible lograría entonces recuperar su pasado y su vida – Se coloco de pie y miro a través de la ventana, estaba en un decimo piso y la ciudad se podía apreciar en gran parte de su magnitud.

- Tal vez logre conseguir que Nathan Smith me ayude… si ciertamente yo no soy un discapacitado porque no perdí mis piernas o mis brazos en el frente, si perdí una parte fundamental para cualquier ser humano… mis recuerdos, y deseo recuperarlos, necesito hacerlo – Sentencio.

Esa misma tarde después de llegar hasta las oficinas de los laboratorios Pfizer y entregarle a Charles los documentos necesarios para sacar el cargamento del puerto y ponerlos en manos de la empresa aduanera que los llevaría hasta Chicago salió rumbo al hospital Lenox Hill. Una extraña sensación se había instalado en su pecho desde el mismo momento en el cual salió del hotel, aun llevaba consigo la hoja de periódico donde habían publicado el articulo y lo releyó un par de veces mientras viajaba en el auto que había colocado a su disposición el Palace junto a un chofer que lo guiaría, todo esto por ordenes de Albert, quien lo hizo según él para su mayor seguridad, la verdad era que sentía que parte de esa preocupación estaba sembrada en el rubio por parte de Candy, la chica se notaba tensa desde que se entero que él viajaría hasta Nueva York solo.

Según la información que se apreciaba en el periódico, Nathan Smith se había instalado en la ciudad desde su llegada, es decir, que no debía temer por perder el contacto en caso que pudiese ayudarlo, sin embargo se vería en la obligación de viajar consecutivamente hasta esta ciudad y eso ciertamente no lo alentaba mucho; su esposa era actriz… es extraño nunca había escuchado hablar de ella… Susana Marlowe – En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Señor Di Carlo hemos llegado – Le informo el chofer estacionando frente a la fachada del hospital, al tiempo que bajaba para abrirle la puerta.

- Gracias… ¿David? – Pregunto al no recordar con certeza el nombre.

- Si señor David, de nada… ¿Desea que lo espere o pase por usted mas tarde? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- No creo que me demore… solo he venido a buscar una información – Contesto volviendo su mirada al hombre – Hagamos algo, espérame un momento y si logro que la persona que he venido a ver me atienda hoy, te avisare para que pases por mi mas tarde… ¿De acuerdo? – Pregunto.

- Como usted desee señor Di Carlo – Respondió este con su formal tono.

- Perfecto – Menciono el chico y camino para entrar al lugar.

Al traspasar la gran puerta de arco donde se encontraba inscrito el nombre, se encontró en medio de un inmenso cuadro que tenía como centro un extenso patio que seguramente funcionaba como jardín, varias bancas de piedra, una fuente. Su mirada se paseo por este y de inmediato pudo ver a varios hombres que entraban a un salón, camino siguiéndolos disimuladamente y sus ojos se enfocaron el letrero de la entrada, entre las actividades se anunciaba la participación del doctor Smith; sin pensarlo dos veces entro al salón y se ubico entre los asistente.

Espero y uno por uno de los doctores sobre el estrado iban tomando la palabra, su paciencia estaba casi agotada cuando solo quedaban dos hombres, anunciaron el nombre de un anciano de unos sesenta años, el cual esperaba que fuese al fin Smith, pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron al piso, pues este era un tal Bush – Se coloco de pie dispuesto a marcharse - Seguramente Smith no se presentaría esa tarde – Pensó - Pero entonces escucho a uno de los periodistas sentados junto a él que mencionaba algo sobre que al ingles siempre lo dejaban de ultimo abusando de su paciencia y de la de ellos, pues a quien realmente deseaban escuchar era al psicólogo. – Miro de nuevo a la tribuna y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al comprobar que el inglés era el joven rubio que se entraba sentado a la izquierda de la mesa y se mostraba completamente impasible.

Cuando este tomó la palabra escucho con atención cada una de ellas, dónde, radicaba el método para hacer que sus pacientes recuperasen sus deseos de continuar una vida normal y como esto no solo influenciaba en su salud mental sino también en la física; el hombre era el mas joven de todos allí pero se expresaba con la misma seguridad y desenvoltura que el resto de sus colegas; al fin vino la serie de preguntas sobre las conferencias que dictaría y otras cosas relacionadas con estas. – Él se encontraba bien de tiempo pues había regresado para despedir al chofer, cuando se percato que esto tomaría un buen rato y decidió esperar.

- ¿Doctor Smith su decisión de quedarse definitivamente en la ciudad de Nueva York tiene algo que ver con su esposa o ha sido una decisión propia? – Pregunto uno de los hombres.

Fabrizio desvió su mirada del periodista al doctor y pudo observar como el rubio mostro una gran sonrisa, perdiendo por el momento su actitud profesional y respondió amablemente al hombre.

- En realidad tiene todo que ver con ella, ha sido una decisión que hemos tomado para el bienestar de la familia que deseamos formar, como todos saben Susana tiene su vida en esta ciudad y yo estoy realmente agradecido por la acogida que me han dado; así que tomar la decisión de instalarme definitivamente en Nueva York no fue muy difícil – Expreso sin poder ocultar cierta alegría y su voz así como su mirada cambio radicalmente cuando hablo de su esposa.

Después de esa pregunta siguieron otras relacionadas con el trabajo y sus posibles viajes a Europa por unas conferencias, posibilidades que él dijo serian analizadas, llegado el momento. De esta manera termino la participación del doctor Smith y con esta las actividades de ese día por parte del equipo medico del Lenox Hill; Fabrizio espero paciente a un lado del salón ya que varios periodistas se acercaron al rubio para hacerle mas preguntas, cuando este estaba por salir del salón el castaño se acerco hasta él y lo intercepto.

- Buenas tardes doctor Smith – Lo saludo el joven de manera casual.

- Buenas tardes – Contesto este mostrándole una sonrisa amable.

- Disculpe que lo aborde de esta manera pero necesito hablar con usted de algo importante – Menciono el joven mirándolo a los ojos y al ver la confusión en el rostro del rubio se apresuro a agregar – Mi nombre es Fabrizio Di Carlo y llegue hace un par de meses atrás de Europa – Se presento extendiéndole la mano.

- Mucho gusto señor Di Carlo – Dijo recibiendo la mano y dándole un fuerte apretón – Usted dirá ¿En que le puedo ser útil? – Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Me gustaría si no tiene inconveniente hablar en un lugar menos concurrido… - Dijo observando como varios periodistas se volvía hacia donde ambos se encontraban.

- Por supuesto… acompáñeme por favor – Respondió siguiendo la mirada del castaño y haciéndole un ademan para que él fuese adelante.

Salieron del salón con paso seguro y llegaron hasta la cafetería del hospital, allí se ubicaron en una de las últimas mesas para que el italiano pudiese hablar con tranquilidad; el rubio pidió un par de cafés, mantuvieron el silencio hasta que el mesero los coloco sobre la mesa y se marchó.

- Lo escucho señor Di Carlo – Le indico Nathan mientras colocaba un pequeña cantidad de azúcar a su café y después miraba al joven directamente a los ojos.

- La verdad no sé siquiera por donde empezar… - Dijo dejando libre un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Que le parece si lo hace por el motivo que lo hizo buscarme? – Inquirió relajándose en el asiento, pero sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento del castaño.

- Llevo cuatro años padeciendo de una enfermedad… que muchas veces me ha llevado a tal grado de desesperación que temo un día no soportarla mas y perder la cordura – Al ver que el doctor seguía en silencio pero se incorporaba un poco prestándole atención continuo – Yo me fui como voluntario al lado de los Aliados en la guerra… y estando en el frente sufrí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que requirió de mi traslado inmediato y posteriormente mi baja, el doctor que me atendió me declaro amnesia… y todos los demás que me vieron por un tiempo coincidieron en el mismo diagnostico, la mayoría de ellos… en realidad todos decían que el problema estaba en mi y no en el exterior, que mientras yo siguiese bloqueando mis recuerdos no lograría recuperarme, todo eso me parecía absurdo pues si había alguien interesado en recobrar mi pasado era precisamente yo… solo que todo lo que hacia parecía imposible, pero justo ahora las cosas han comenzado a cambiar – Explico y ver que el hombre no lo miraba como a un loco fue un verdadero alivio para él.

- ¿A que se refiere con que han comenzado a cambiar? ¿Ha sentido algún avance? – Pregunto Nathan estudiando sus reacciones.

- Si… en realidad no sé como explicarlo, después del accidente no… no existía nada en mi cerebro, era como si en el lugar donde ellos debían estar solo se encontrase una hoja en blanco, pero con el tiempo comencé a tener sueños, llenos de imágenes borrosas, no lograba distinguirlas así como tampoco sus voces, todo era demasiado confuso y sinceramente los psicólogos no me ayudaron mucho, en lugar de alentarme me culpaban y eso mas que ayudarme me terminaba sumiendo en una inmensa depresión… me sentía frustrado e impotente y termine por resignarme a mi realidad y luche por empezar de cero… pero no es fácil – Expreso sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y respiro profundamente para pasarlo.

- No… no lo es ciertamente señor Di Carlo ¿Supongo que tuvo el apoyo de su familia y que estos han intentado ayudarle a llenar esos vacios que siente? – Pregunto con naturalidad.

- Efectivamente doctor Smith, pero… - Se detuvo al ser consciente que tal que no debía hablar de sus sospechas aun o el hombre lo enviaría a un psiquiátrico – No han sido del todo beneficiosa su ayuda, hemos pasado por tiempos muy difíciles y lo que mas deseo es ser yo de nuevo, es imperativo que recupere mi pasado y creo que esta vez podre tener resultados satisfactorios, ahora los sueños son mas claros y también tengo… algo parecido a lapsos donde… puedo ver como si fuese una escena de teatro algunas cosas que presiento están relacionadas con mi pasado – Agrego y sus ojos dejaban ver la urgencia que había dentro de él por curarse.

- La verdad yo atendí muy pocos casos como el suyo… la mayoría se solucionaba en semanas cuando mucho y como le dijeron mis colegas en Europa, eran mas por el miedo que sentía los pacientes de recordar los acontecimientos traumáticos que vivieron en el frente, nunca me había enfrentado a un caso de tanto tiempo… - Al ver que sobre el joven se posaba una sombra se apresuro a acotar – Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a brindarle mi ayuda, en vista que su experiencia con los psicólogos no ha sido la mas grata, pero ha venido hasta mi dispuesto a confiar de nuevo no soy yo quien le hará desistir de su idea de recuperarse – Indico amablemente.

Fabrizio dejo ver media sonrisa y su mirada adquirió un brillo de inmediato, se disponía a responder con el alivio que la noticia le causaba, pero se interrumpió pues un hombre de unos cuarenta años se acercaba hasta ellos y los observaba un tanto extrañado.

- Buenas tardes… Nathan disculpa que interrumpa pero debemos organizar unos horarios para ofrecerle a las instituciones que deseen recibir las charlas – Dijo mirando fijamente al rubio.

- No te preocupes Fred, dame un minuto y enseguida estoy contigo – Respondió con calma.

El hombre asintió en silencio, enfoco de nuevo su mirada en el castaño y después de eso salió dejándolos solos de nuevo. Fabrizio tuvo la misma sensación que minutos antes con los periodistas, era como si les resultase conocido a estas personas, pero él apenas las había visto en esta oportunidad… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del rubio.

- Tengo que atender algunos asuntos señor Di Carlo, pero si no tiene inconvenientes nos podemos ver mañana a las dos en mi consultorio que queda en este mismo hospital – Menciono.

- No tengo nada mas pendiente, mañana a las dos es perfecto… - Dijo colocándose de pie al ver que el ingles también lo hacia – Muchas gracias doctor Smith – Agrego extendiéndole la mano.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, mi profesión se basa en brindar mis conocimientos para el bienestar de los demás y mas que un trabajo esto para mi es una vocación… esperemos a tener resultado y entonces si aceptare su agradecimiento – Expreso mientras recibía la mano – Le aconsejo que si los recuerdos están llegando por si solos no se presiones, ya encontraremos la mejor manera para canalizarlos, que tenga buenas tardes señor Di Carlo – Se despidió.

- Igual doctor Smith – Con estas palabras el joven lo vio salir por el mismo pasillo que lo hiciese el otro hombre.

Camino hasta la salida con pasos lentos, algo dentro del pecho le decía que esta vez había una esperanza, que tal vez los métodos de este hombre podrían devolverle eso que tanto había buscado y que necesitaba para poder estar completo y entregarse a la felicidad que Candy le prometía; con su verdad en las manos ya no habría nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

En cuanto Nathan entro a la oficina del director del hospital el hombre no aparto la mirada de él, se veía tenso y el rubio podía jurar que hasta algo nervioso, como si algo lo asustase. Sin decir una palabra espero que el psicólogo tomara asiento para hablar.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre que vino a verte Nathan? – Pregunto este con la voz trémula.

- Un paciente que voy a empezar a tratar… - El director no lo dejo continuar.

- ¿Un paciente? Yo no le vi ninguna discapacidad… ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- No es una discapacidad física Fred… no soy únicamente fisioterapeuta, el hombre participo en la guerra y tiene ciertas secuelas que le ayudare a sobre llevar si esta en mis manos ¿Por qué tanto interés? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- No… no por nada, solo me pareció extraño ¿Cómo dio contigo? – Lo interrogo de nuevo.

- Es italiano… supongo que debió escuchar sobre mi trabajo en su país, según me conto llego hace apenas un par de meses a América, su nombre es Fabrizio Di Carlo… - El doctor se extraño al ver que el hombre se había quedado en silencio como si analizara con cuidado la información que le acababa de brindar - ¿Sucede algo Fred? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- No… todo esta bien Nathan, es solo que el señor… ¿Di Carlo dijiste que se llamaba? – Pregunto y al ver que el rubio asentía continuo – El señor Di Carlo me recordó a alguien, pero es una locura no me hagas caso… mejor pongamos a trabajar en lo que nos concierne – Dijo para terminar el tema.

Al rubio le resulto bastante extraña la actitud del director del hospital, pero después de unos minutos dio el asunto por olvidado; ya mañana conocería un poco mas a Fabrizio Di Carlo, tal vez no era la primera vez que venia a América y ciertamente era el hombre que conocía Fred.

Un sencillo vestido color beige de falda amplia hasta las pantorrillas dividido en la cintura por un cinturón marrón el cabello al natural sujeto con unas horquillas, salió dejándole instrucciones a Dennis de cómo debía atender al pequeño, claro esto no hacia falta la joven sabia perfectamente bien lo que tenia que hacer, mas sin embargo siempre se lo recordaba, como siempre busco una excusa coherente para que Paul no la llevara.

Cinco para las dos cuando escucho el llamado a la puerta ya él esperaba por lo que inmediatamente abrió, la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo al interior del apartamento, cerrando la puerta y rodeando con sus manos la cintura y ella coloco la palma de las manos en el ancho pecho para fundirse en un beso separándose para tomar aire.

- ¿Hola Jules como estas? – Pregunto pícaramente. - Bien ¿Y tu Elisa? – Respondiéndose ella misma. – Creo que es lo primero que se hace… se saluda no.

- Bueno si quieres lo podemos repetir, ya que después del saludo viene el beso. – Acoto mirándola a los ojos mientras reía.

- Bueno… bueno esta bien repitámoslo, pero obviemos el saludo pasemos al beso mejor. – riendo con la mirada. Jules no puedo evitar sonreír y volvió a tomar los labios de la joven con los de él, después de una sesión de besos, se encaminaron al mueble, ella se quito los zapatos y se cruzo de piernas encima del mueble sentándose sobre ellas, mientras él tomo asiento a su lado extendiendo su mano para colocarle detrás de la oreja el cabello, gesto que ella imito, mirándose a los ojos solo sonreían, después de unos minutos Jules de puso de pie y le dijo.

- Espérame un segundo tengo algo para ti, bueno para los dos. – Se encamino a la habitación y Elisa lo siguió con la mirada que no la desvió hasta que apareció nuevamente en el corredor, mostrando una caja en sus manos, empezó.

- **Je vous ai apporté des bonbons.** (Le he traído bombones) **Parce que les fleurs c'est périssable.** (Porque las flores son perecederas). **Puis les bonbons c'est tellement bon.** (Además los bombones son tan ricos). **Bien que les fleurs soient plus présentables. **(Aunque las flores sean más presentables). **Surtout quand elles sont en boutons**. (Sobre todo cuando estan en capullo). **Mais je vous ai apporté des bonbons**. (Le he traído bombones). – Jules cantaba mientras se acercaba.

Elisa no podía evitar reír abiertamente y los ojos podían opacar a cualquier estrella del firmamento. Jules tomo de nuevo asiento a su lado.

- Me los envió mi padre. . – Acoto con una sonrisa mostrándole la caja de "Lindt Petits Desserts Mousse"

- ¿Te los envió tu padre? – Pregunto tomando la caja y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno está bien, yo se los pedí. – Dijo aclarando.

- ¿Me quieres engordar Jules? – Pregunto graciosamente mirándolo a los ojos.

- No…no solo quiero que disfrutes de uno de los mas excelentes bombones, además eso lo arreglas utilizando el corsé por dos días, ahora si no lo quieres usar no importa que engordes igual me gustan las gorditas. – Y antes que ella pudiera protestar empezó a cantar nuevamente.

- **J'espère qu'on pourra se promener**. (Espero que podamos ir a pasear). **Que Madame votre mère ne dira rien**. (Que su señora madre no diga nada). – Elisa soltó una carcajada, pero el siguió cantando. - **On ira voir passer les trains**. (Iremos a ver pasear los trenes) **A huit heures moi je vous ramènerai.** (Y a las ocho la volveré a traer) **Quel beau dimanche allez pour la saison.** (Precioso domingo para la época) **Je vous ai apporté des bonbons.**(Le he traído bombones).

Le quito la caja a Elisa jalando la cinta dorada abrió el empaque y tomo uno llevándolo a la boca de la joven. Ella disfruto el dulce mientras este se derretía en su boca efectivamente era exquisito, Jules le dio un beso de apenas contacto de labios un beso sonoro y continuo entonando.

- **Si vous saviez ce que je suis fier.** (Si usted supiese lo orgulloso que estoy) **De vous voir pendue à mon bras.** (De verla de mí brazo). - Extendiéndolo y ella aferrándose a el como si fueran esposo, mientras sonreía y él le correspondía de la misma manera. - **Les gens me regardent de travers**. (La gente me mira de soslayo). **Y en a même qui rient derrière moi**. (Incluso los hay que ríen a mis espaldas) **Le monde est plein de polissons**. (El mundo esta lleno de envidiosos) **Je vous ai apporté des bonbons**. (Le he traído bombones).

Saco otro bombón y se lo llevo él a la boca seguidamente saco otro hizo un gesto de si lo quería y ella asintió en silencio con una sonrisa, haciendo lo mismo que con el anterior.

- **Oh! oui! Germaine est moins bien que vous.** (Oh si Germaine, no están tan bien como usted) - Bueno aquí cambiare al personaje porque eso era cuando mi padre se la cantaba a mi madre entonces seria. **Oh oui! Elisa elle est moins belle**. (Oh si Elisa es menos guapa) – Ante la frase Elisa frunció el ceño, pero su rostro se mantenía alegre. - **C'est vrai que Elisa a des cheveux roux.** (Es cierto que Elisa es pelirroja) – Acaricio el cabello de la joven. - **C'est vrai que Elisa elle est cruelle.** (Es cierto que Elisa es cruel) **Ça vous avez mille fois raison.** (Tiene mil veces razón) - **Je vous ai apporté des bonbons.**(Le he traído bombones). – Dándole esta vez dos besos y ella respondió colocándole las manos en las mejillas para después tomar otro bombón y dárselo a él, después ella tomo uno. Jules espero que se le derritiera el bombón y continúo.

**J'avais apporté des bonbons...**(Le había traído unos bombones). – Porque solo queda uno. – Elisa lo tomó rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de Jules.

-No… no Elisa mitad y mitad, tienes que ser equitativa. – Decía Jules extendiendo la mano para que le diera la mitad.

Ella miraba a Jules como una niña cuando esta a punto de cometer una travesura e inmediatamente se puso de pie encima del mueble manteniendo el bombón entre sus manos las cuales se las llevo a su espalda y brinco por encima del espaldar para salir corriendo. Jules se puso de pie bordeando el mueble se acerco hasta ella pero esta empezó a correr por todo el apartamento mientras él la perseguía, los dos parecían niños de siete años uno corriendo detrás del otro y riendo abiertamente hasta que él la alcanzo otra vez cerca del mueble la tomo por la cintura y la elevo como si fuera una pluma, llevándosela al hombro, después con la cintura de la joven rodeada por uno de sus brazo la dejo descansar sobre su costado y con el otro le quito el bombón para después ponerla de pie delante de él mientras subió las manos por encima de él, algo innecesario porque Elisa no alcanzaba ni a los hombros. Ella empezó a brincar tratando de quitárselo pero era imposible, y él no hacia otra cosa que reírse, no se rendiría tan fácil dio dos pasos hacia atrás tomando impulso y se lanzo aferrándose a la cintura del joven encarcelándolo con su piernas mientras que se aferraba con una mano al cuello y con la otra intentaba quitárselo. Él al ver que podía arrebatárselo agarro y se lo llevo completo a la boca. Elisa quedo en el sitio pero no por mucho tiempo porque cerrando el cuello con su manos, su boca se aventuro a buscarlos dentro de la de él, saboreo con su labios, hurgo con su lengua hasta no dejar rastro del bombón en la boca del francés, acción que al él no le desagrado para nada por el contrario se dejo quitar todo el bombón, cuando termino le dijo entre risas.

- Eso te pasa por no ser equitativo… Aunque te soy sincera, me gusta mas comerlos directo de la caja. – Mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y ella jugaba con sus manos en el cabello de la nuca de Jules. Ante el comentario inmediatamente se puso serio, una seriedad imposible de creer, pues perfectamente sabia que Elisa lo dijo por molestar en sus facciones se apreciaba fácilmente que solo lo decía por molestarlo.

- Ah, entonces será que te quedes de ahora en adelante con bombones porque no pienso darte ni un beso mas.

- No… no Jules es mentira. –Dijo la joven al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios inmóviles y sellados de él. – Jules estaba jugando. – Y le dio otro beso pero el mantenía sus labios quietos mientras ella se dio a la tarea de hacerle caer una lluvia de besos, mientras hacia pucheros y Jules seguía haciéndose el indiferente.

Termino por rendirse se quedo mirándolo a los ojos poniéndose seria pasando su dedo índice por el tabique masculino.

- Sera que me puedes bajar. – Él lo hizo cuidadosamente, lo miro a los ojos y continúo. – Bueno yo puedo vivir un tiempo de bombones ahora veremos si tu puedes vivir sin mis besos. – Dándose media vuelta y encaminándose. No había dado dos pasos cuando él la abrazo por detrás cerrando la cintura completamente.

- No… no me seria imposible. – Dijo al tiempo que le besaba el cuello. Ella soltó una carcajada.

- Lo sabía… lo sabia y no es que me la quiera dar de importante ni nada de eso, pero acéptalo sin mi no puedes vivir.

- Si, casi no me doy cuenta que no quieres hacerte la importante. – Mientras ambos reían, la volvió hacia él y la sonrisa se congelo, acercándose mas a Elisa mientras sus ojos se oscurecían la tomo por la cintura y la aferro a su cuerpo, mientras se hundía en el ámbar de la joven atrayéndola por la barbilla, se fundió en un beso, lento agonizante, cerrando los ojos pues los ojos en ese momento no eran la esencia, son los labios, la respiración, sienten que el tiempo se detiene, que todo desaparece y el lugar solo es un espacio, apenas separaron un poco los labios para respirar, respirar el aliento y así llenar sus pulmones, con las frentes unidas, se miran a los ojos y rozan sus narices sintiendo que vuelven al punto de partida.

Volvió a besarla y la tomo en su brazos cargándola como a una niña ella con una mano en la espalda y la otra en el pecho que subía hasta la nuca del joven y recorría el cuello, él la encamino a su habitación y la sentó en la cama mientras se coloco de rodillas en el suelo, acariciando suavemente el rostro de Elisa y apartando los cabellos mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él, mirándose en silencio en ese momento solo existían las pupilas de ambos, Jules llevo su mano hasta la mandíbula de Elisa y recorrió con su pulgar lo labios de la joven, se encontraban hinchado, rojos y podía sentir el temblor en ellos. Se acerco y lentamente tomo entre sus labios el labio superior de ella para saborearlo y acariciarlo suavemente con su lengua, lo mismo hizo con el inferior, bajando a su barbilla y mordiéndola suavemente, arrancándole un gemido, con sus manos recorría lentamente los costados de la joven, regresando con su boca a la de ella posando nuevamente las manos en las mejillas, él se aparto un poco y ella acaricio con su labios la nariz subiendo hasta darle un beso en la frente, mientras él desabotonaba lentamente los botones del vestido, abandonándolos a la mitad, para bajar hasta las pantorrillas de la joven subiendo lentamente la tela hasta los muslo mientras él se concentraba en acariciar la piel de Elisa, ella se dejaba caer lentamente sobre la cama, él abandono su trabajo sentándose al lado de ella y acompañándola a descender, colocándose encima de la joven, se concentro nuevamente en la boca mientras ella se encargaba de apartar suavemente del camino los cabellos rebeldes de él que se interponían, el beso fue aumentando el ritmo, él abandonaba la boca para tomar entre sus labios la barbilla succionarla para seguir al cuello, mientras Elisa arqueaba el cuerpo para sentir mas a Jules y le gemía al oído, él abandono el cuello y bajo besando lentamente por su pecho, por medio de sus senos, incorporándose un poco llego nuevamente hasta la falda que se encontraba en los muslo de la joven metió sus manos dentro de esta jalando sutilmente la ropa interior, mientras sus ojos se anclaban en los de Elisa llevo la prenda hasta los tobillos sacándola, al deshacerse de la prenda subió acariciando la pierna en toda su extensión deteniéndose para quitarse la camisa sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, desabrocho el pantalón y las manos le temblaban ella abrió las piernas y él se hundió en el mar que ella le ofrecía se incorporo un poco y él ayudo a quitarle el vestido con manos temblorosas y lo que quedaba de prendas, Jules coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Elisa mirándola a los ojos ella subió un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso alzando un poco la pelvis para anunciarle que podía tomarla, a lo que él accedió, ella al sentirlo cerro los ojos y los gemidos se confundieron, ella se aferro a la espalda y él a sus cabellos, mientras los cuerpo respondían por si solos, la habitación temblaba, desaparecía el suelo y sus mundos se iluminaban, él se acerco hasta ella mirándola a los ojos, rozándose con la nariz sentirse resucitar ante este toque respirando el mismo aliento que al fin era una mezcla del de los dos, sentir los cuerpos una combinación de palpitar y temblor, mientras sus corazones aun mantenían el latido mas rápido que podía concebir, bajo la mirada le encantaba como se veían los senos de ella debajo de su piel como en esos momentos era como un vestido para ella, como podía ser su segunda piel, ver el contraste de su piel bronceada con la nívea de ella, sentir la suavidad de la piel de sus senos en el pecho fuerte de él era grandioso todo lo que ese simple toque podía causarle, termino por dejarse caer y ella en vez de soltar sus amarras, las apretó aun mas mirándose a los ojos para ahogarse nuevamente en esos besos que los elevaban.

- Elisa… niña de mis ojos, quiero que me prometas algo. – Le susurro al oído, después de unos minutos.

- Depende Jules. – Respondió de la misma manera. Se incorporo un poco y la miro a los ojos acariciándole el cabello.

- Quiero que me prometas que no permitirás que tu madre te haga daño, que no te ofenda con ninguna de sus palabras. – Ella se mantuvo en silencio. – Elisa quiero que lo prometas, promete que vas hacerle frente y no dejaras que maltrate.

- No se Jules… no sé…porque tengo miedo de prometértelo y no poder cumplir, Sarah ejerce sobre mi un poder muy grande así no quiera.

- Elisa no me defraudes, es por ti, mi vida, es por ti, no quiero que ella te haga daño, no quiero que nadie te lastime, ¿Si me entiendes?

- Te lo prometo… te lo prometo intentare por todos lo medios no faltar a tu promesa. – Contesto con una sonrisa a la que él respondió con un beso abandonando el cuerpo de Elisa y acostándose a su lado permaneciendo abrazados por veinte minutos, pues ya tenia que regresar a la mansión, a su vida o a su calvario, en realidad, no sabia a cual de los dos pertenecía.

Candy bajaba las escaleras con la mirada perdida en un punto imaginario, desde que Fabrizio se había marchado era parecía haberse sumido en una especie de trance, sonreía, conversaba, compartía con todos los demás pero su mente se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de ese lugar, específicamente en Nueva York junto al castaño; un extraño presentimiento se había instalado en su pecho desde el momento que el joven partió rumbo a esa ciudad y ella se quedo parada en los andenes, con esa molesta presión en el pecho que aun continuaba – Sus ojos captaron las figuras de Albert y George entrando a la casa, el moreno había llegado apenas esta mañana de Detroit.

- Buenas tardes Candy – La saludo el rubio y su voz sonaba distinta.

- Buenas tardes Albert… George – Dijo la chica caminando hasta ellos y pudo notar en ambos hombres una cierta tensión, se acerco a su hermano y le dio un abrazo el cual este recibió, haciéndolo aun más fuerte, se separo y busco sus ojos.

- Necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante Candy – Menciono y su voz la desconcertó aun más.

- Por supuesto… ¿Quieres que sea ahora? – Le pregunto sintiendo un peso instalarse en su estomago mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Si… vamos al despacho por favor – Contesto haciéndole un ademan y una seña a George para que también lo acompañase.

- ¿Qué sucedió Albert? – Pregunto la rubia en cuando entraron al estudio de su hermano, sentía que los nervios se despertaban dentro de ella con fuerza.

- Hoy recibí un telegrama del duque de Grandchester… - Se detuvo para sospesar la reacción de la rubia, al ver que seguía en silencio continuo – El mismo era para anunciarme que estaban planeando pasar una temporada aquí en América, seguramente estarían llegando para finales del mes de febrero, si tenían planeado zapar una semana después de enviarme este telegrama… como todo hace suponer, evidentemente tanto Eleonor como el duque desearan venir a visitarnos… - La rubia lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano al ser consciente de a donde deseaba llegar su hermano y sintió sus piernas temblar.

- Ellos… no pueden ver a Fabrizio… Albert tenemos que… - Expreso con la voz estrangulada.

- Candy sabes que eso no es posible… si ellos llegan a venir hasta Chicago un encuentro con Fabrizio es inevitable, Richard Grandchester conoce a los Di Carlo y sabe que ellos están aquí… - El joven intento suavizar un poco la voz y se acerco hasta ella – Candy el tiempo se esta acabando, debes decirle toda la verdad a Fabrizio… él debe saber de su parecido con Terry, pequeña es mejor que sea a través de ti – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- Albert no puedo… yo… yo no puedo, él creerá que estoy a su lado porque se parece a Terry… y eso no es verdad, puede que en un principio así hubiese sido pero no ahora… - Se quedo sin voz cuando un sollozo escapo de su garganta.

- No puedes retrasarlo mas Candy… hasta ahora has corrido con mucha suerte, pero dudo que suceda la mismo cuando los duques de Grandchester lo conozcan… - La rubia lo interrumpió.

- Pero esto no tiene lógica… él no es Terry… no lo es… es Fabrizio Di Carlo… no tiene nada que ver con Terry… - Esbozaba en medio de un llanto que la ahogaba, aun en ese estado logro ver una mirada que Albert y George intercambiaban y se sintió mas desconcertada – Él no puede ser Terry… es absurdo Albert, estoy segura que en cuanto Eleonor y el duque lo vean… no habrá necesidad de explicarles nada, ellos llegaran a la misma conclusión que todos los demás… - Albert la detuvo tomándola de los hombros para intentar calmarla.

- Nadie nos puede asegurar cual será la reacción de los padres de Terry al ver a Fabrizio, las cosas no son así de sencillas… tenemos que tomar una decisión y tiene que ser pronto o de lo contrario se desatara una tempestad en torno a todos y temo que los mas perjudicados serán Fabrizio y tú… créeme si estuviese en mis manos ahorrarte todo esto lo haría, pero es tu obligación hablar con tu novio y explicarle la situación – Señalo mirándola a los ojos.

- No quisiera sonar alarmista pero conversar con el joven es lo que mas urge en este momento, creo que la mayoría ha olvidado que Terruce Grandchester era un personaje publico, de gran fama y renombre en todo el país… su rostro fue primera plana de muchos diarios y justo ahora se encuentra solo caminando por las calles en aquella que fue la meca de sus logros, es una suerte que hasta ahora ninguna fanática o periodista haya encontrado el parecido y se le haya acercado por simple curiosidad… es verdad que el joven luce distinto, sus rasgos son mas fuerte y tal vez su forma de ser sea distinta, pero aun así no debemos confiarnos – Indico George con total convicción mirando a los hermanos.

- Po… podemos tener un poco mas de tiempo… digo los padres de Terry aun no han arribado a América y tardaran al menos mes y medio en hacerlo y un poco mas en llegar hasta Chicago… podríamos ir hasta Nueva York y explicarles la situación, decirles claramente lo que sucede… el duque de Grandchester es un hombre cabal y racional que no se dejara llevar por una primera impresión, podemos confiar en su discreción y él nos ayudara a hacerle entender a Eleonor que Fabrizio y Terry no son la misma persona, que eso es imposible… una locura – Habla la rubia con la seguridad que los nervios le permitían.

- No puedo creer esto… sencillamente no puedo creerlo – Menciono Albert dejando salir de su pecho un suspiro cargado de frustración – Candy… ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que acaba de explicar George? Los duques de Grandchester no son el único problema al cual te enfrentas… en estos momentos Fabrizio Di Carlo se encuentra caminando por las mismas calles donde lo hacia Terry… donde debía andar disfrazado para evitar el asedio de las fanáticas y la prensa ¿Qué si algún periodista lo ve y llega a la misma conclusión que hemos llegado todos cuando nos encontramos en presencia de él la primera vez? ¿O si se encuentra con algún compañero de teatro? La misma Susana Marlowe puede encontrarlo por casualidad en algún restaurante, calle o parque… y te aseguro que tal vez ella no tenga el mismo auto control de Neil, Annie, Archie o Elisa – Señalo el rubio ya cansado de ver como su hermana le rehuía a sus problemas, ella dejo libre un sollozo y bajo la mirada consciente que lo que él le decía era la verdad – Candy tú nunca… escúchame bien, nunca te dejaste vencer por las dificultades, no esta en ti ser una cobarde… y justo ahora te estas comportando como una, todo el tiempo luchaste con la verdad por delante y siempre la verdad, aunque esta fuese cruel y contraria a tus deseos – El sintió un gran dolor en su pecho cuando sus ojos captaron el temblor que la recorrió, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; llevo una mano hasta su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo – Candy por favor… mírame, sé que tienes miedo pequeña de la reacción que pueda tener Fabrizio, pero él te ama y sabrá perdonarte – Le dijo con toda la ternura que podía brindarle en ese momento – Yo estaré a tu lado siempre y si es de hacerle entrar en razón a ese cabeza dura no dudes que lo hare… pero debes decirle la verdad ahora o de lo contrario cuando desees hacerlo ya no tendrás argumentos a tu favor – Indico mirándola a los ojos , ella asintió con rapidez y mas lagrimas bañaron su rostro, Albert la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza para que ella reuniera todo el valor que necesitaba.

La rubia acepto contarle toda la verdad a Fabrizio pero debía esperar un tiempo, el necesario para ir despacio y hacerle comprender poco a poco a él, que realmente lo amaba por quien era y no por su parecido con Terry, hasta hizo prometerle a su hermano que viajarían hasta Nueva York en cuanto tuviesen noticias del arribo de los Grandchester a esta ciudad, si bien ella le contaría todo a su novio, también debía preparar a los padres de Terry para un encuentro con este.

Después de su conversación con Nathan Smith esa tarde se sentía mucho mas calmado, una esperanza se había instalado en su pecho y estaba dispuesto a luchar por mantenerla viva, el hombre parecía ser una persona agradable, al menos se ofreció a escucharlo sin ponerle pretextos y hasta acepto ayudarlo sin hacer muchas preguntas – Camino hasta el gran ventanal que cubría gran parte de la habitación, la tarde comenzaba a caer bañando en tonos dorados las calles de la ciudad que no parecía dormir nunca, los transeúntes se paseaban de un lado a otro, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto sintió unos deseos enormes de salir a caminar, pasear por esas calles que tan familiares le resultaban, despejar su mente e intentar no pensar en nada, solo dejar que sus pasos lo llevasen a cualquier lado… no importaba donde, pero salir de allí y respirar un poco de aire.

El ambiente afuera era frio pero no al grado de incomodar, se ajusto el abrigo, la bufanda y dejo que sus pasos lo guiasen, opto por caminar, eso lo ayudaría a despejar su mente y también aprovechaba para conocer un poco mas de la ciudad en vista de que tal vez tendría que viajar en repetidas oportunidades hasta esta. No llevaba muchos minutos cuando sintió que él al igual que los demás seguramente se veía como uno mas de este lugar, como esa personas que observo desde la ventana de su habitación, era tan extraño este sentimiento de pertenencia que tenia por este entorno, una sensación que no experimento ni siquiera cuando llego por primera vez a Florencia, la que se supone era la ciudad que lo vio crecer, por el contrario ella le pareció absolutamente extraña… inverso a lo que le paso también con Londres, la primera vez que visito esta después del accidente, sintió que de alguna manera u otra estaba ligado a la misma… claro que esto no era de sorprender si había estudiado por tanto tiempo allí - Caminaba con un ritmo pausado, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su mirada se paseaba por los edificios; esta se clavo en uno que hasta ahora no había visto… en realidad no había estado en esta parte de la ciudad en sus visitas anteriores.

Un gran letrero sobre la puerta doble de madera y cristal capto su atención por minutos que no logro contar… al parecer el lugar se encontraba cerrado pues tras de esas puertas no se escuchaba actividad ninguna, el gran cartel encima del edificio se encontraba en blanco, y eso respondió a su pregunta – Si seguramente no hay nadie – Dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos se enfocaban de nuevo en las letras elaboradas en bronce que fungían como distintivo de la misma.

**Compañía de teatro Straford**

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por entero, miro a ambos lados y se encontraba solo, la noche comenzaba a caer y se disponía a regresar al hotel pero algo le impedía moverse de allí, su mirada capto de nuevo el nombre en letras doradas y después el amplio cartel en lo alto del edificio y el frio regreso de nuevo envolviéndolo pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza – Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente presa de un miedo que no comprendía. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar y en medio de una tormenta de nieve que lo azotaba sin piedad… sus ojos buscaron de nuevo el letrero sobre el edificio y captaron una imagen en el cartel.

Estaban anunciado una obra… pero no fue esto lo que le llamo la atención, sino el retrato de la mujer que se hallaban en el, era rubia y tenia unos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos azules… era hermosa, realmente hermosa, mas su mirada se notaba triste y cansada – Él sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y la garganta se le llenaba de lagrimas al tiempo que su corazón latía con dolorosa lentitud, el frio era insoportable y comenzaba a creer que se congelaba, bajó la mirada y dejo libre un suspiro sintiendo como un gran dolor le rasgaba el pecho.

El sonido de unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon con total claridad, resonaban sobre el piso de madera, eran lentos… pesados; estos lo sacaron del trance en el cual se encontraba pues cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se percato que aun las luces del día se podían apreciar y no existía ni el mas mínimo atisbo que mostrase una tormenta de nieve como en la que acababa de estar… o se suponía había estado – Sus ojos buscaron de inmediato la imagen sobre el tejado del edificio y estaba efectivamente en blanco, no anunciaba obra alguna. Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano hasta la frente para frotarla, en ese momento sintió como la puerta se abría muy lentamente.

- Buenas tardes señor… ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – Pregunto un anciano que asomaba medio cuerpo y lo miraba fijamente.

El joven se aparto la mano de la cara, mientras la subía muy despacio para ver a la persona que le hablaba, sus ojos se fijaron en los marrones del hombre frente a él que usaba anteojos y por un instante percibió cierta tensión en este, su rostro perdió el color y la mano que tenia apoyada en la puerta tembló ligeramente.

- No… no se preocupe, gracias – Dijo y salió de allí con rapidez, pero aun así logro escuchar el grito del hombre.

- ¡Señor espere! ¡Espere un momento por favor! – Grito este de nuevo intentando detenerlo pero el castaño se alejaba con prisa de allí, casi corriendo.

Fabrizio caminaba sin fijarse en las demás personas a su alrededor y en mas de una oportunidad tropezó con aquellas que venían distraídas, sus pasos lo llevaron rápidamente hasta la fachada del Palace, entro al lobby y ya en este se relajo un poco pues seguramente lucía como un loco; llego hasta la recepción para buscar las llaves de tu habitación, también le hicieron entrega de varios mensajes que habían dejado en su ausencia, después de esto salió sin demoras hasta su cuarto, deseaba descansar un poco y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Cuando entro a su habitación coloco los mensaje sobre la pequeña mesa que quedaba a un lado de la entrada, la mayoría eran de sus padres y Candy; se quito el abrigo y la bufanda, dejándolo sobre un sillón sin mucho esmero, después de eso camino de nuevo hasta el ventanal y se quedo observando a través de este por varios minutos.

- ¿Qué es todo esto que me esta pasando? ¿Quién era esa mujer del cartel? ¿Y por que me sentía así? – Se preguntaba llevándose las manos al rostro para frotarlo – En un intento por organizar sus ideas, debía hacerlo para tratar de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo… pero en ese momento recordó las palabras del doctor Nathan Smith… _"Le aconsejo que si los recuerdos están llegando por si solos no se presiones, ya encontraremos la mejor manera para canalizarlos" _Si precisamente eso haría, no debía dejarse llevar por la desesperación, eso solo haría mas difíciles las cosas, ya una vez le sucedió y todos los avances se perdieron – Camino hasta el armario y saco de su bolso de mano las pastillas que su padre le daba para el dolor de cabeza cuando este era muy fuerte, por ahora no era intenso pero nada le aseguraba que no lo fuese mas tarde; se sirvió un poco de agua y tomó dos comprimidos, después de eso se tumbo sobre la cama luchando por dejar su mente en blanco… debía hacerlo, debía descansar.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono lo saco del letargo, abrió los ojos sorprendido por el mismo y rodo sobre su costado para tomar el auricular; antes de hablar respiro profundamente y después dejo salir todo el aire muy despacio para que su voz sonara normal.

- Buenas noches – Menciono con calma.

- ¿Fabrizio? Amor al fin logro escuchar tu voz… - Escucho al otro lado de la línea la voz de Candy.

- Mi vida… recibí tus mensajes hace un momento, disculpa que no te haya devuelto la llamada pero llegue muy cansado y en cuando me deje caer en la cama me quede dormido ¿Cómo estas? – Se justifico de esta manera pues no sabia que mas decir.

- No te preocupes… discúlpame tú a mí… es que… te extraño tanto – Esbozo con ternura.

- Yo también te extraño mucho Candy, te juro que daría lo que fuera por tenerte en estos momentos junto a mí – Dijo y la verdad era eso precisamente lo que deseaba.

- Lo estoy Fabrizio… aunque nos separe esta distancia tan grande lo estoy amor, he pensado todo el día en ti, recordando el sonido de tus voz, tu risa… el brillo de tus ojos, te amo tanto Fabrizio – Expreso ella con una voz maravillosa que a él lo lleno de calidez.

- Creo que las distancias no son nada para nosotros… yo también te llevo conmigo siempre mi vida, cantas dentro de mi pecho y correr por mis venas, cada vez que pienso en ti te siento tan cerca… tan cerca que hace que todo lo demás desaparezca, justo ahora estas haciendo que mi mundo sea perfecto Candy… mi sol – Dijo el chico con tanto amor en cada una de sus palabras que la hizo suspirar y él dejo ver una gran sonrisa al escucharlo.

- Te amo Fabrizio… amor no olvides eso nunca por favor, quiero que siempre lo recuerdes, a donde quiera que vayas o pase lo que pase, quiero que siempre recuerdes que te amo – Menciono ella con la voz grave por las emociones que saltaban en su pecho.

- Lo hare… y prométeme que tú también lo recordaras siempre, yo también te amo Candy… te adoro mi vida y lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado siempre… saber que estas conmigo como en este momento, sin importar la distancia que nos separa yo te siento aquí… estas junto a mi y me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo porque la mujer que amo es única y maravillosa y me ama de igual forma… - Expreso Fabrizio y su voz tembló un poco.

- Siempre lo hare… ¿Cuándo regresas? – Pregunto sin poder ocultar la pena en su voz.

- Aun debo estar un par de días aquí… pero en cuanto termine con los asuntos pendientes tomare el primer tren hacia Chicago, me estoy muriendo por besar tus labios y sentir tus caricias… me voy a volver loco si no te veo antes del fin de semana – Indico entre divertido y desesperado.

- Yo estoy igual… - Dijo ella después de parar la risa que las declaraciones de su novio le había provocado – No pienso dejar que viajes en muchos… muchos días – Agrego en tono de broma.

- No pienso hacerlo… bueno al menos no por unos días, pondré a mi padre a trabajar – Indico en tono serio pero ella sabia que sonreía – Te amo Candy… por favor dile a mis padres que estoy bien… me han dejado mas de seis mensajes – Le pidió y dejo libre una carcajada – Recuérdales que ya no soy un niño de ocho años y me puedo cuidar solo… a Fran dile que también la extraño y que dentro de poco los veré… que no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien – Señalo ahogando el suspiro que luchaba dentro de su pecho por salir.

- Cuídate mucho por favor Fabrizio y regresa pronto… vuelve a mi – Le pidió con la voz ronca y luchando para no llorar – Te amo, te amo muchísimo… - Agrego intentando sonreír.

- Yo también te amo Candy… no te preocupes lo hare muy pronto amor – Contesto y después de eso la comunicación se corto, Fabrizio se quedo unos segundos mas con el auricular pegado a su oído; cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro… ese que lo ahogaba desde hacia minutos.

Al fin el cansancio, la angustia que aun llevaba pero que trataba de alejar y las pastillas que tomó terminaron por sumirlo en un profundo sueño, uno que para su alivio no estuvo plagado de esas imágenes que no lograba comprender, por el contrario fue muy tranquilo, apenas si se levanto en un par de ocasiones solo para ir al baño y volver a dormir, cayendo como si le fuese imposible mantenerse en pie o al menos los ojos abiertos. Despertó al día siguiente con la sensación que había dormido durante días, su cuerpo completamente relajado y su pecho libre de esa preocupación que los últimos días lo había embargado; se estiro cuan largo era en la cama y rodó varias veces entre las sabanas dejándose envolver por estas y cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Al fin los abrió por completo y cuando lo hizo pudo ver unos minúsculos rayos de luz que intentaban en vano colocarse por las rendijas de las cortinas, la oscuridad reinaba pero estos le decían que ya el sol debía estar en lo alto, pues para que el invierno de esta ciudad que ya estaba empezando a conocer tuviese un sol así… debía ser al menos media mañana.

El joven no se equivocaba, se coloco de pie muy despacio y camino hasta el ventanal, corrió las cortinas dejando entrar toda la luz del sol a la habitación, cerró los ojos ante el choque y después de un minuto los abrió de nuevo. Allí estaba otra vez Nueva York, viva y chispeante… como si para ella no existiese el descanso, siempre corriendo de un lado a otro, tal cual como sus habitantes. Camino hasta el baño y se dio una ducha por más de una hora mientras en su mente intentaba organizar sus recuerdos… bueno, en realidad esas visiones que había tenido sin ejercer presión; después de unos minutos mientras se miraba en el espejo llego a la conclusión que todos parecían haber empezado desde la llegada de Candy a Italia… no precisamente desde que la vio, sino unas semanas después y se hicieron mas frecuentes cuando ella tuvo que volver a América… solo que ahora parecían llegar como una avalancha, todos en cadena uno tras otro y esto había comenzado justamente desde que llego a este país, sobre todo a esta ciudad… que por una extraña razón parecía despertarlos.

Tomó el desayuno en su habitación tal como hizo el día anterior, leyendo el periódico sin mucho interés, pero tratando que las noticias en este lo mantuviesen distraído, se concentro en aquella que hablaban de su país y la situación que este atravesaba; miraba el reloj ansioso porque llegase la hora de su cita con el doctor Smith… pensó en lo que le diría al hombre, debía armar la historia de manera que fuera coherente, así que busco las hojas que se hallaban sobre el escritorio en una esquina del salón principal y comenzó a escribir en detalle todo lo que le había contado su familia del accidente, las reacciones… tanto de ellos como las de él, los avances que lograba pero que después se esfumaban; por los momentos no sabia si era recomendable hacerle saber de sus sospechas, así que opto por no mencionar nada a respecto, al menos por el momento, deseaba tener las cosas mas claras y ya después vería.

De esta manera se le fueron pasando las horas y cuando menos pensó ya era mediodía, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y dejar todo listo para su entrevista con el psicólogo, desecho la idea de almorzar en el restaurante del hotel pues no tenia apetito, la verdad era que el nudo de nervios que se había instalado en su estomago le impedía pensar en algo mas. Salió de la habitación con la libreta donde había hecho las anotaciones para estudiarla por el camino e intentar calmarse.

No podía evitar sentir remordimiento cada vez que le tocaba verle la cara Frank por eso evitaba en lo mas mínimo los encuentros aun no sabia como encontraba el valor para hacerlo, porque por mas que se dijera a él mismo que olvidara que Elisa era la esposa del hombre que lo apreciaba como un hijo y que aunque suene hipócrita lo quería como un padre, le era imposible no hacerlo, pero lastimosamente el sentimiento era mucho mas fuerte que él. Llamo a la puerta.

- Bueno días hijo ¿Como estas? – Saludo Frank poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hasta él para darle un abrazo.

- Bien señor… muy bien gracias. – Correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Toma asiento por favor. – Desprendiéndose del abrazo y haciéndole un ademan para que se sentara. A lo que Jules obedeció inmediatamente y él se dirigió a su sillón detrás del escritorio. – Te mande a llamar porque quiero felicitarte, pues el trabajo que estas haciendo me tiene sumamente satisfecho… has sobrepasado mis expectativas, podrías llevar fácilmente un imperio como este, tienes madera para hacerlo.

- Gracias por sus palabras señor, bueno ya sabe que por un tiempo fui el gerente de la empresa de mi padre aunque sean distintos, al fin tiene la misma finalidad compra y venta solo hay que convencer a los clientes.

- Si por eso cuando Jean Paul me propuso enviarte no dude un segundo y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada… no me has dado ni un solo dolor de cabeza y eso que él me dijo, tienes que ponerle mano dura… creo que tu padre tiene un concepto erróneo sobre tu comportamiento, para mi eres un joven ejemplar, ya te lo he dicho, eres el hijo que nunca tuve con Ivanna.

- Gracias señor… pero creo que me queda grande ese merito.

- Que va hijo... por cierto sabes ¿Quien siempre me hace comentarios sobre ti? – Le hizo saber Frank con picardía.

- No… no señor en lo mas mínimo.

- Flavia…si la recuerdas.

- Ah Flavia… si claro que la recuerdo, la joven que trabaja en su casa.

- Si esa misma, siempre te envía saludos… eso me parece raro… eres muy pícaro ni me percate de eso, eres del típico jovenzuelo que le gusta disfrutar de la servidumbre.

- No… no señor no tuve nada que ver con Flavia se lo puedo asegurar y no se porque ni siquiera le di pie. – Dijo extrañado. – Tal vez si me dijera que Dennis pregunta por mi no me extrañaría.

-Ah entonces es Dennis… te gusta la carne fresca no… es una niña Jules, aunque esta comprometida, pero eso es lo de menos, por que no se puede negar la belleza de la joven.

- Si señor se que esta comprometida y no se lo digo porque allá tenido una relación con ella mas allá de la amistad. – Acoto haciéndole entender a Frank.

- Si… si yo también tuve muchas amigas del servicio, tantas que perdí la cuenta, mis padres tenían que cambiarlas a cada rato…. pero bueno olvidemos el tema no me pienso meter en tu vida privada, te invito el sábado a la casa, el lago esta perfecto para patinar y quiero enseñarle a Frederick… bueno necesito que me ayudes con eso y así de paso te puedes perder un rato con Dennis. – Acoto soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Bueno seria un placer poder enseñarle a patinar a Frederick la verdad es que tengo bastante tiempo que no lo veo. – Respondió mostrando una sonrisa, ya no se encargaría en hacerle entender que no había tenido nada con Dennis pues sabia perfectamente que no se lo creería, no sabe para que abrió la boca, ahora metió en problemas a su pobre amiga, bueno también sabia que Frank era un hombre sumamente reservado y no dirá nada, por lo que se queda mas tranquilo.

* * *

_**Llegas a cualquier sitio  
a través de un poema:  
el mundo viaja solo, y tú también  
en su infinita red de vanidades  
te dejas arrastrar  
por símbolos, deseos,  
buscando su sabor  
con recuerdos gastados.  
No te canses. Tampoco insistas.  
Para qué preocuparse.  
Quien más quiere avanzar más retrocede  
en este laberinto donde olvidas  
el único color de los matices,  
su frágil soledad difuminada,  
y arrojas sus palabras al vacío  
y al caos.  
Nunca el caos, camino equivocado.**_

_**Espacio 2. Juan Carlos Abril.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	102. Capitulo 34 parte 2

**Capitulo 34**

**Parte 2 **

El sol desplegaba los intensos rayos del mediodía sobres las profundas aguas del atlántico, que justo ahora lucían más azul, estas se movían de un lado a otro, vibrantes y hechiceras, chocando contra el casco del barco y creando una agradable melodía que parecía mecerlos, la suave brisa era fría al pesar del sol en lo alto del cielo. Él escucho unos pasos tras de si que se acercaban y supo de inmediato a quien pertenecían, los hubiese reconocido en cualquier lugar pues paso años y años de su vida soñando con que los escuchaba de nuevo… que volvían hacia él.

- ¿Soñando? – Pregunto una dulce voz a su oído mientras su cintura era rodeada por unos hermosos brazos de mujer.

- Viviendo – Contesto mientras se volvía para mirarla a los ojos. Ella le regalo una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos que brillaban, con ese azul tan hermoso como el del mar. – Desde que estas conmigo mis sueños son ahora mi realidad… eres todo lo que siempre soñé y quise para mi vida, en ocasiones era mucho mas y tengo miedo que desaparezcas, por eso me aferro a ti, a tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuerpo – Agrego mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la delgada cintura de su esposa y detallaba su rostro, deleitándose con esa felicidad que veía en ella y sentía dentro de él.

- Entonces abrázame muy fuerte a ti y no me dejes nunca… no me dejes nunca Richard, no quiero estar sin ti amor, no te imaginas cuan gris era mi mundo, cuanta soledad había en el después que nos separamos, solo deseo que tú estés en mi mundo para siempre – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Quiero regalarte la luna Eleonor, el universo entero… mi vida ya esta en tus manos y mi corazón junto al tuyo, me has hecho tan feliz mujer, me has llenado de cosas maravillosas, unos hijos hermosos, un amor para toda la vida, un deseo que parase no tener fin, me has hecho vivir de nuevo… solo tú tienes ese poder amor, ese de mostrarme cuan hermoso puede ser todo si estamos juntos – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y después busco sus labios para fundirse en un beso con ella, un beso que los elevaba a ese mundo que junto habían creado.

Después de un rato se separaron un tanto renuentes a hacerlo, pero las voces de Dominique y Octavio que se acercaban los obligaron a hacerlo, pero el amor seguía latiendo en sus corazones y sus almas, ya no se preocupaban si había gente a su alrededor o si como duques debían cuidar de no mostrar mucho sus emociones, nada de eso les impedía ser solo un hombre y una mujer que se amaban y deseaban demostrárselo de todas las maneras posibles… eso le había enseñado ella a él, a ser libre y feliz, a entregarse y confiar, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y vivir cada instante a plenitud, sin prejuicios, dudas o miedos.

El mayordomo y su hija traían en brazos a Evans y Madeleine, aprovechando las horas de sol para que los niños tomasen un poco, cada vez el joven caballero lucían mas parecido a su padre, sus ojos al contrario de los de Terruce eran grises como los de él, el cabello de un castaño mas claro, pero aun no se podía decir con seguridad pues estaban muy pequeños, por su parte la niña si mostraba los mismos rasgo de su madre, apenas unas suaves hebras cubrían su cabeza, tan dorados como el sol y sus ojos azul cielo era una mezcla del color de los ojos de sus padres. Los tomaron en brazos en cuanto estos llegaron hasta ellos y entre risas y miradas alegres se dispusieron a observar el océano que a escasos instantes se mostraba más hermoso ante ellos, a pesar de estar en invierno esté no tenia el ímpetu para congelarlo; igual le sucedía a su amor, ya nada podría dominarlo de nuevo… y menos si Richard Grandchester lograba encontrar con fundamento la razón que lo llevaba hasta América, si ese joven era su hijo Terruce no tendría palabras para agradecerle al cielo y la vida por todo lo que le ha dado, intentaría recuperar el tiempo perdido, esta vez seria el padre que su hijo siempre necesito y él le negó, lucharían hasta su ultimo aliento por lograr que el joven lo perdonase y estuviese dispuesto a formar parte de su familia, esta que también era la suya; en ocasiones pensaba que se estaba haciendo muchas esperanzas y tal vez el golpe resultaría muy fuerte si estaba equivocado. También tenia que ver el otro lado de la moneda, si ese chico era el hijo de Luciano Di Carlo, entonces fue la vida quien le dio a este una segunda oportunidad y no podía negar que el hombre se la merecía, él había sido testigo de sus penurias y hasta llego a sentirse identificado con el, ambos habían perdido mucho… pero él había perdido tanto y después ganado mucho mas por arriesgarse y esta vez no existiría nada en el mundo que lo llevase a desistir.

De nuevo se encontraba frente a la fachada del hospital Lenox Hill, sus pasos eran pesados y prácticamente se estaba obligando a mover sus pies, sus manos sudaban y temblaban ligeramente, de nuevo esa sensación de ansiedad que lo consumía se hacia presente en todo su ser, respiro profundamente para intentar calmar esta emoción, cerró los ojos y los abrió justo antes de entrar. Después con paso seguro se dirigió hasta la recepción del hospital para solicitar al doctor Smith, faltaban cinco minutos para las dos… el hombre era ingles así que debía estar esperándolo ya.

- Buenas tardes señorita, me podría ayudar por favor, vengo a ver al doctor Smith – Menciono frente a la ventanilla mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a la enfermera.

- Buenas tardes señor… ¿Tiene cita con el doctor Smith? – Pregunto encantada por el azul de los ojos del joven y esa voz grave y maravillosa que él poseía.

- Si… quedamos en encontrarnos a las dos en su consultorio – Contesto de manera casual.

- Esta bien… espere un momento y lo acompaño hasta este – Se ofreció la joven a llevarlo en lugar de indicarle la ubicación.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Fabrizio con media sonrisa.

Cuando la chica salió y llego hasta él quedo aun más impresionada, el hombre era sumamente alto, con un cuerpo formado que aun bajo el costoso traje de lino que llevaba se podía apreciar, sus ojos bajo los rayos del sol eran de una belleza como pocas. – Le hizo un ademan para que la siguiera y camino con este hasta el consultorio del ingles, mientras pensaba que seguramente era algún pariente de Smith o amigo que venia desde Europa, tal vez también era doctor… si este era el caso seria una fortuna, era probable que estuviese buscando un hospital donde instalarse – Tuvo que detener sus pensamientos pues ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del consultorio del rubio, se volvió para mirar de nuevo al joven y mostrándole una sonrisa continuo.

- Este es el consultorio del doctor, permítame anunciarlo – Indico con amabilidad.

El castaño asintió en silencio y ella procedió a entrar al mismo, después de unos segundos regreso con una gran sonrisa.

- Puede pasar – Le informo dejando la puerta entre abierta; cuando el joven se despidió con una media sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de si, ella dejo libre el suspiro que revoloteaba en su pecho.

Fabrizio entro al despacho de Nathan Smith que también funcionaba como su consultorio, el mismo estaba decorado como era de esperarse con ese estilo ingles característico, en tonos marrones y beige, un ventanal que llenaba de luz natural el lugar, un diván de piel en color negro a un extremo del salón, un gran escritorio de roble rojo, detrás de este un estante lleno de libros que cubría casi toda la pared, al otro lado varios diplomas y reconocimientos colgados en el muro.

- Buenas tardes señor Di Carlo – Menciono el rubio con voz calmada.

- Buenas tardes doctor Smith… espero no haber interrumpido nada – Lo saludo viendo al hombre concentrado en un gran libro.

- En lo absoluto… - Respondió mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera – La dos y un minuto, vaya es tan puntal que mas parece ingles que italiano – Agrego con una amplia sonrisa y le hizo un ademan para que tomase asiento frente a él.

- No es el primero que me dice eso – Esbozo el castaño con una sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada y procedió a tomar asiento.

- Bien señor di Carlo, comencemos… ayer me conto su caso a grandes rasgos, empecemos hoy por el principio… me comento usted que fue herido en el frente – Dijo dejándole el campo abierto al joven para continuar, mientras él tomaba una libreta y hacia anotaciones.

- Fui herido el primero de julio de 1917 en la Batalla del Somme… - El rubio lo detuvo.

- ¿En la batalla del Somme? ¿Esta usted seguro de eso señor Di Carlo? – Le pregunto desconcertado mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… bueno eso fue lo que me conto mi padre, yo recupere el conocimiento mucho tiempo después debido al golpe recibido en la cabeza, cuando al fin desperté ya me encontraba en un barco camino a Florencia… - Explico intentando organizar los hechos.

- Es extraño… yo atendí a algunos de los pocos jóvenes que lograron salvarse de esa batalla y la mayoría con lesiones bastante considerables debido a los ataques y a los métodos utilizado, entre esos los gases, cabe destacar el gas mostaza que abarcaba un gran perímetro y sus daños son considerables, mas cuando no eran rociados directamente, mas adelante presentaban alguna complicación, si era directamente y no morían estaríamos hablando de un milagro… ¿Sufre usted de algún problema respiratorio a causa de ello? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- No… mi salud esta perfecta doctor Smith, en el frente solo recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que causa la perdida de mi memoria, sé que puede parecerle impresionante pero no tengo ningún otro trastorno o dolencia física – Respondió el chico con voz calmada.

- Bueno tal vez no fue directamente en el frente y debido a su enfermedad no lo recuerda, pero menciono usted que viajo en un barco… eso no suena muy lógico teniendo en cuenta que podía ser trasladado en tren desde la frontera francesa si peleo en el Somme, a menos que su familia haya optado por este tipo de traslado no confiando en las líneas ferroviarias que eran blanco constante de ataques – Menciono mientras anotaba en su libreta - ¿Quién lo llevo hasta su casa? – Pregunto levantando la vista para mirar al joven.

- Mi padre… como le explique ayer yo entre al lado de los aliados… pero lo hice en el ejercito británico y bajo una identidad falsa, por lo cual al caer fui trasladado a Londres, mi padre tenia gente investigando mi paradero y cuando al fin dio con este salió a mi encuentro – Contesto el joven tratando de revelar todo en detalle.

- Comprendo, seguramente se estará preguntando el porqué de todas estas preguntas ¿No es así? – Inquirió y al ver que el joven asentía continuo – Verá, es necesario saber si realmente su trauma fue a causa del golpe o de eventos posteriores que lo llevaron a bloquear algún recuerdo y este acto a su vez relego a todos los demás. La mayoría de estos casos señor Di Carlo no se dan por algún traumatismo físico… evidentemente no podemos generalizar como lo hicieron mis colegas en su caso, pero es necesario descartar las posibles causas para identificar el problema y de esta manera encontrarle solución – Explico el rubio con voz calmada mientras lo miraba a los ojos para hacerle comprender al chico e ir sembrando en este confianza.

- Entiendo doctor Smith, precisamente he creado una especie de… de diario para ir anotando los recuerdos que llegan hasta mi y las circunstancia que parecen desencadenarlos – Informo.

- Me parece perfecto, precisamente le iba a sugerir que comenzara a llevarlo, con sus sueños… según investigaciones recientes el inconsciente, parece ser una ventana abierta a hechos de nuestra vida que ya pasaron pero siguen guardados allí donde deben permanecer nuestros recuerdos mas preciados o los primarios… aunque estos desaparezca de la memoria inmediata, así como hechos traumáticos que, aunque mantengamos fuera de nuestra conciencia no podemos sacar de nuestra mente, estos se encuentran almacenados… no han desaparecido del todo, tal vez por ello tiene esas visiones señor Di Carlo, porque su inconsciente esta tratando de recuperarlos… es lo que en psicología llamamos Retorno de lo reprimido, a medida que avancemos y usted se abra mas a recibirlos se harán mucho mas frecuentes, ya no solo como sueños, también lo harán actos fallidos, lapsus, sentimientos y emociones… - El joven lo detuvo.

- Ya esta sucediendo… ya eso me esta ocurriendo doctor Smith, en ocasiones soy embargado por emociones que desconozco… tristeza o alegría, dolor, rabia, desesperación… todo esto sin que exista un motivo aparente, o llegan imágenes a mi cabeza donde me veo en medio de escenarios que hasta ahora no he pisado, veo a las personas luciendo mas jóvenes o distinta a como son en la actualidad o escucho que me hablan pero no logro entender lo que me dicen pues… no sé como explicarme, pero no es… son personas que se supone no forman parte de mi pasado – Termino por explicar desahogando todo lo que llevaba dentro, sin prestar atención al cambio de actitud del medico que ahora lucía contrariado.

- ¿Desde cuando ha empezado? – Pregunto realmente interesado.

- No lo sé con certeza, hace un pocos mas de cinco meses… en un principio no eran tan frecuentes, pero ahora son casi a diario, si no son sueños son como especie de visiones o sensaciones… por ejemplo con esta ciudad, siento como si ya hubiese estado en ella antes… sus calles y edificios me resultan muy familiares – Respondió mostrando su consternación.

- ¿Y ha estado usted antes aquí? – Inquirió de nuevo Nathan viendo una luz.

- No… según mi familia es la primera vez que vengo a América, pero no solo me ha pasado con esta ciudad, sino también con una localidad en Chicago y con algunas personas, en realidad todo parece haberse intensificado desde que llegue a este continente – Expuso un tanto nervioso.

- Es algo realmente extraño señor Di Carlo… pero debe recordar ante todo no presionarse, recuerde que su mente esta trabajado por recuperar algo que usted mismo y de manera inconsciente reprimió y en su afán por recuperarlo y ejercer presión sobre estos se puede activar ese mecanismo de autodefensa que los mantiene relegados… puede que el golpe recibido tenga que ver con ello y le haya afectado… pero en ese caso los recuerdos no estuviesen llegando por si solos… si su caso hubiese sido por algún trastorno físico tenga por seguro que no hubiese mostrado avances pues se necesita de una cirugía para reparar el daño ocasionado al cerebro y supongo que no ha sido sometida a ninguna puesto que son muy pocos los doctores que se arriesgan a ello – Comento el rubio mirándolo.

- No… no he sido intervenido de ninguna manera, aunque a mi padre se lo sugirió un doctor francés que según muchos era una eminencia en este tipo de casos… pero ni mi familia ni yo quisimos tomar ese riesgo – Informo con el ceño fruncido.

- Es lo mejor… las intervenciones pueden resultar muy peligrosas y en un caso como el suyo donde no podemos decir con certeza que ocasiono la perdida de memoria es probable que hasta hubiese tenido resultados inútiles… por ahora lo mejor será continuar con un tratamiento – Dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba hasta uno de los armario, lo abrió y extrajo de es un par de frascos – Estos medicamentos le ayudara a controlar los ataques de ansiedad que seguramente esta sufriendo, deberá tomarlos según le indico y no exceder las dosis por ningún motivo, ante cualquier reacción adversa debe venir a verme de inmediato y suspender su uso, son medicamentos seguros pero no todos reaccionamos de la misma manera a ciertas drogas – Agrego mientras tomaba asiento y escribía en una hoja las indicaciones, después de eso le extendió los frascos y la hoja la chico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Comprendo doctor Smith, desde el accidente me he visto esclavizado por el uso de calmantes para soportar los dolores de cabeza que suelo tener, aunque desde hace un tiempo has disminuido considerablemente – Explico el joven mirando el frasco en sus manos.

- Estos medicamentos también le ayudaran con eso, no los mezcles para no contrarrestar los efectos de los mismos, sé que con esto se sentirá mucho mas tranquilo… por lo pronto me gustaría que siguiese llevando ese diario y en nuestra próxima cita podemos conversas sobre ello… - Fue interrumpido por el castaño.

- Precisamente de eso deseaba hablarle doctor Smith, verá yo estoy viviendo en Chicago y solo vengo a Nueva York por algunos negocios de mi familia… los mismos no requieren de mi presencia en esta ciudad con frecuencia, pero yo podría viajar en los periodos de tiempo que usted me indique – Menciono con voz calmada y mirándolo.

- Entiendo… bueno un viaje desde Chicago hasta aquí no es sencillo… yo viví y trabaje un tiempo en esa ciudad, podemos hacer un cronograma que nos favorezca a ambos… ¿Qué le parece cada quince días? – Sugirió el rubio con tranquilidad.

- Me parece perfecto, yo me pondré en contacto con usted antes de salir de Chicago, o si alguna eventualidad llega a presentarse, aunque hare todo lo posible por no faltar… realmente deseo recuperarme doctor Smith, lo necesito para poder empezar una vida nueva junto a una mujer que se merece tener a su lado a alguien completamente sano – Expreso con cierta tristeza.

- No sé preocupe por ello señor Di Carlo, encontraremos la manera de recuperar lo que ha perdido, en caso que no pueda venir lo puedo llamar y ver como van sus avances, también me puede escribir y cambiamos la fecha, no se vea a usted mismo como un enfermo, aunque la amnesia sea vista desde esa perspectiva no debería afectar al resto de sus actividades en lo absoluto – Aseguro el inglés para brindarle confianza.

Intercambiaron unas palabras mas y después de eso el joven salió de allí con sus esperanzas aun mas renovadas que el día anterior, según Nathan Smith sus avances era una muestra fehaciente de que su amnesia no era irreversible, que podía recuperarse mas pronto de lo que imaginaba si lograban encontrar canalizar cada uno de los recuerdos y empezaban a organizar el rompecabezas, él sabia que aunque a veces la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, esta vez era necesario controlar sus emociones, esta vez debía armarse de toda la tranquilidad del mundo e ir afrontando cada cambio como algo natural que ira surgiendo en él con mucha frecuencia… las palabras clave según Smith; sin presiones, sin angustias… solo dejar fluir las cosas, como el caudal de un rio… y esperar, solo esperar – Pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York.

Acostada de medio lado adormecida movió la cabeza lánguidamente, espabilando para acostumbrar la vista, rodo sobre su cuerpo quedando acostada boca arriba, sus cabellos dorados y desordenados se esparcían por la almohada, admiraba el techo de su habitación, el cual no tenia ningún tipo de relieve, se encontraba en blanco al igual que su mente, esta se fue llenando poco a poco de recuerdos agradables haciendo que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro, mientras estiraba su cuerpo, entre sabanas y almohadas de un blanco impecable, giro sobre su lado izquierdo colocándose al borde de la cama y su vista se topo en el suelo con la sabana color ocre esa que le sacaba color al lecho, estiro la mano y la jalo, colocándosela encima se cubrió con ella la cara sofocando la risa ante la felicidad que la embargaba, los recuerdos hicieron que su vientre vibrara y un calor se instalara en su cuerpo, levanto la sabana blanca y observo su cuerpo desnudo, como sus botones rosas habían intensificado su color y erguido ante el solo hecho de revivir los labios y manos de su esposo recorriendo su cuerpo con avidez como no dejaba un solo centímetro de su cuerpo sin atender, sin saborear, como sabia colmarla del placer mas puro, que pueda existir sobre la tierra y mas allá, sin duda Fabrizio en los planos sexuales era algo fuera de este mundo, solo basta que recorra con su mirada el cuerpo de ella para que haga que su cuerpo se cubra en llamas, que roce su labios contra su piel para hacerla flotar, mostrándole una luz en la que ella solo desea perderse, que la tome y la llene de ese veneno que son sus fluidos, era su victima, esa que se deja hacer todo lo que él desea hacerle, hasta ahora no ha encontrado los limites de Fabrizio ya que cada vez que le hace el amor descubre nuevas cosas de su amante perfecto, sabe exactamente donde y como tocar, con movimientos mágicos que le hacen perder la razón, descubre tantas maneras de hacer el amor que no tiene idea cuantas son, solo cuando él las pone en practica, como en algunas puede llegar mas lejos conquistando un punto que él conoce muy bien, lo haya con facilidad haciéndola morder sabanas para que el grito ante el placer que recorrer su ser no despierte a los demás ocupantes de la casa, como es completamente innecesaria una cama cuando él desea llevarla al cielo y cualquier lugar es perfecto para hacerlo. Fue consiente de cómo el calor invadía todo su ser por lo que, se obligo a dejar de lado los pensamientos quitándose de un jalón las sabanas, se puso de pie y se encamino al baño, abrió la regadera esperando que el agua lograra una temperatura agradable, aunque la verdad con ese fuego crepitando en su vientre lo mas idóneo seria ducharse con el agua fría, pero antes de meterse bajo la regadera, busco una liga para recogerse el cabello, pues nada mas anoche se lo había lavado, se acerco al mueble al lado del espejo y busco lo que necesitaba, encontrándose con algo mas, se dibujo una nueva sonrisa en su rostro y tomo el papel doblado que decía.

_**Para mi esposa, amante, amiga, mi todo… el centro de mi universo.**_– Desdoblo el papel y continúo leyendo.

No sabes lo difícil que se me hizo salir esta mañana sin antes despertarte y hacerte el amor una vez mas, pero se que si lo hacia no llegaría a tiempo para la clase de derecho mercantil… bueno creo que tampoco me daría tiempo a la de procesal… y quien sabe hubiese llegado a tiempo a la de penal, pero se me haría sobre humano concentrarme, espero y logre encontrar mi concentración en la de procesal, porque mercantil esta perdido, estaré imaginando verte entrar desnuda al baño, deleitarme como el agua recorre tu cuerpo y como me muero por estar contigo, que mis caricias sean quienes desvíen el recorrido del agua, que sientas mi cuerpo caliente rozar el tuyo que mis besos húmedos busquen vida en los tuyos y me desgastes el alma a besos, pero el bendito tutor llega demasiado temprano… creo que hasta ahí podre imaginarte… pero tu puedes imaginarme… imagíname mi vida, sabes que me encanta ver tu cara cuando te pido que lo hagas mientras te observo, imagina que te estoy observando mientras bajo la regadera susurras mi nombre, me ansias, me deseas y recorres con tus manos los contornos de tu maravilloso cuerpo.

Solo imagíname por la mañana, porque esta noche no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo ya que nos develaremos una vez más.

Marión termino de leer la nota la dejo sobre el lavabo y entro a la ducha, la cual duro un poco más de lo normal ya que en la misma imagino a su esposo haciéndole el amor como lo había hecho tantas veces mientras el agua cubría sus cuerpos.

Salió del baño busco una ropa lo bastante cómoda para limpiar la casa aprovechando su día libre, como ya era costumbre, se quedo descalza se encamino hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas con movimientos enérgicos, luego cambio las sabanas y las usadas las lanzo al cesto de ropa sucia, recogió las prendas del baño, las coloco también en el cesto, organizo el baño, salía de la habitación dándole un ultimo vistazo, su mirada se enfoco en una prenda blanca que se asomaba bajo de la cama se encamino y la tomó dejando libre una sonrisa al percatarse de que era la ropa interior de Fabrizio, por eso él anoche… o tal vez seria en la madrugada que le pregunto donde la había lanzado, la dejo caer en el cesto y abrió la puerta, para descubrir que Joshua lo hacia al mismo tiempo se miraron en silencio a los ojos, por unos segundos y luego rompieron en carcajada al darse cuenta de que habían abierto la puerta la mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días mami. – Dijo acercándose hasta ella quien dejo la cesta en el suelo y lo tomó en brazos dándole varios besos en las mejillas.

- Buenos días mi vida… ¿Tienes mucho tiempo despierto? – Pregunto la rubia y el niño negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Vamos a preparar el desayuno. – Colocando al pequeño en el suelo tomó la cesta y se encaminaron, ella llevo la ropa al pequeño cuarto de lavado y después se encamino a la cocina para preparar la comida y Joshua ayudaba, después de varios minutos apareció Manuelle bajo el umbral, quien los admiraba realizar la labor que ya estaba casi lista, los tres desayunaron, después de lavar los platos Marion le dijo a Joshua.

- Mi vida ayúdame a organizar la sala, coloca en su sitio los libros, las revistas y organiza los cojines de los muebles, mientras lavo la ropa. – El niño se paro firmemente y se llevo una mano a la frente a modo de saludo militar.

- Enseguida mi teniente.

- Aquí el teniente es tu tío… - Acoto Marión con una sonrisa.

- Igual soy teniente pero no me hace caso… un día de estos Joshua Alfonso te voy a asignar un castigo de campamento ya veras… - Dijo el rubio mientras ojeaba una revista que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

- Pero tío… no es que no te haga caso, solo que… me pides cosas imposibles.

- Si como que me dejes leer ¿Verdad? O que no te quites los zapatos y andes en media por la casa.

- Bueno… bueno ya dejen de pelear… es que no pueden pasar un día en paz… hagan una tregua… ahora si Joshua ve a organizar la sala. – El niño se encamino hasta la mesa del comedor subió sobre una silla y sin que nadie se lo esperara se acerco rápido a Manuelle y le deposito un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Te quiero tío… acepto la paz. – Se bajo rápidamente de la silla y salió corriendo dejando a Marión con una gran sonrisa en el rostro admirando la cara de Manuelle quien aun no coordinaba, dejo libre apenas un atisbo de carcajada, ya para él eso era demasiado.

- No se que vas hacer con la inteligencia y astucia de tu hijo. – Regresando la mirada al articulo en la revista. - Cada vez me impresiona más. – Pasando una hoja.

- No hay que hacer nada, solo dejarlo ser y orientarlo correctamente, para eso tengo un hermano que sabe como hacerlo. – Dijo la joven acercándose hasta él rubio y depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Si… si ya se a quien sale tan manipulador. – Acoto el rubio mientras veía a su hermana alejarse, ella solo se volvió y le dejo una sonrisa para seguir con su camino hacia el cuarto de lavado, la joven dejo bajo agua y detergente las sabanas y paso a la habitación de Joshua la organizo y de ahí fue a la de Manuelle la cual ya estaba arreglada como era costumbre, solo busco la ropa sucia la cual coloco en la cesta donde se encontraba la de Joshua también, llevándola consigo para terminar con la labor de lavado, después de tender recogió algunos juguetes del niño regados en el pequeño jardín, los coloco en la caja donde iban, regreso al interior de la casa al percatarse de la hora se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo mientras terminaba de ordenar, sacudir y dejar bien limpio el resto de la casa, el almuerzo estuvo listo, verifico la hora aun era temprano, por lo que se encamino por el pasillo.

- Joshua… Joshua. – El niño se hizo presente al tiempo que salía de su habitación. - ¿Qué haces?

- Nada mami… solo juego.

- No has desordenado el cuarto nuevamente ¿No? – Pregunto acercándose al pequeño.

- No mami… esta igual… bueno solo mis juguetes en la alfombra…

- Bueno está bien…- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación siendo seguida por el niño. - ¿Quieres que le demos una sorpresa a tu papi? – Pregunto colocando las marionetas en su lugar.

- Si… si mami.

- Bueno ve a bañarte para que vamos a buscar a tu papi a la universidad. – Dijo dándole una suave nalgada para que el pequeño se encaminara. Lo cual el niño hizo inmediatamente ante la emoción de ir a buscar a su padre mientras Marión buscaba la ropa que le colocaría.

Joshua entro a su pequeño baño personal, cerro la puerta y con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de sus zapatos, pantalones, se quito la camisa luego las medias corrió hasta la ducha y abrió la llave, dejo que el agua se estrellara contra el piso, seguidamente se acerco al lavabo, abrió el grifo y metió las manos con estas mojadas las paso por su espalda, volvió a mojarlas y las paso por sus rostro, una vez mas con las manos bajo el agua la dejo que se llenaran y las llevo a su cabeza para mojar sus cabellos, cerro el grifo corrió y cerro la regadera, agarro una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura y otra la coloco sobre sus hombros, para salir del baño, abrió la puerta.

- Listo mami ya me bañe. – Caminando hasta donde reposaba la ropa sobre su pequeña cama.

- Hey… hey ven acá. – Le dijo Marión sabiendo perfectamente que no se había bañado. El se volvió y coloco cara de congoja la joven solo le hizo un gesto con su mano para que entrara nuevamente al baño. – Báñate Joshua aun ahí tiempo suficiente. – El pequeño regreso al baño y la joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

Fabrizio bajaba las escaleras junto a Mathieu quien se había convertido en su amigo, ambos se ayudaban con los deberes de la universidad, los días libres del moreno, el pelirrojo le hacia un resumen de lo que se hablaba en clases y Fabrizio lo ayudaba a comprender y poner en practica los que estudiaban con hechos de la vida cotidiana, para que se les hiciera mas fácil a la hora de estudiar, ya tenían mas de media hora de haber terminado las clases pero se quedaron en el aula adelantando el ejercicio de la próxima.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la planta baja, con un movimiento de mano se despidieron de la recepcionista quien imito el gesto y los siguió con la mirada, más que todo a Fabrizio, dejando libre un suspiro que se escapo de lo profundo de su pecho, la joven quedo prendada del chico apenas lo vio por primera vez, cuando le entrego todos los instrumentos de trabajo de las materias, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies cuando con una sonrisa le dio las gracias, aunque él no la tomara en cuenta para nada, solo la saludaba cortésmente.

Los jóvenes pasaron el umbral del edificio y al salir se encontraron con su tutor, quien también salía en ese momento rumbo al estacionamiento.

- Di Carlo, Signoret, los espero el jueves para que discutamos esos artículos, los quiero completamente seguros.

- Seguro doctor Prévet. – Acoto el pelirrojo. – Es mas ya adelantamos algunos.

- Así me gusta… vamos chicos serán los próximo abogado de Francia y por qué no jueces. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Abogados está bien… - Acoto Fabrizio sonriendo, quien en ese momento se detuvo al sentir como algo se aferraba a sus piernas por detrás.

- Papi… papi. – Decía Joshua enérgicamente abrazando las piernas de su padre quien se volvió sorprendido.

- Campeón. – Lo saludo emocionado al tiempo que lo tomaba en brazos utilizando solo uno y desviando la mirada a su espalda percatándose de que su esposa se acercaba con una brillante sonrisa. – Disculpen han venido a buscarme.

- ¿Es usted el tutor de mi papá? – Pregunto el niño al hombre.

- Si. – Respondió el caballero con media sonrisa.

- ¿Sabe por qué lo supe? – Pregunto el niño una vez más y él solo negó mientras seguía sonriendo. – Por sus lentes y porque… porque. – Se detuvo pensando la manera de decirle que el hombre le parecía viejo para estar estudiando. – Porque se ve inteligente. – Al fin dijo, el profesor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Aquí el inteligente eres tu pequeño y tu padre también. – Acoto el hombre.

- Bueno… mi papi si que lo es… yo no mucho es que no aprendo a leer y eso que me esta enseñando.

- Las cosas poco a poco… veras que si aprendes. – Dijo el hombre desviando la mirada a la rubia quien llegaba al lado de Fabrizio.

- Doctor Prévet, Mathieu les presento a mi esposa y como ya saben mi hijo. – Dijo Fabrizio con el orgullo hinchado.

- Mucho gusto señora, Marcel Prévet. – Dijo el profesor extendiendo la mano a la rubia quien lo recibió.

- Marión Di Carlo. – Seguidamente hizo lo mismo con el pelirrojo.

- Hermosa familia Di Carlo… con el permiso de ustedes ya me retiro, ya que tengo que regresar a las tres para preparar el plan educativo de los de la noche. – Un placer señora… encantado de conocerte Joshua.

- Igualmente señor. – Respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre se retiro, al igual que el compañero de Fabrizio a los pocos minutos, quien se hizo rápidamente amigo de Joshua, conversando de los comics, su favorito era educando a papá, le dijo a Mathieu que su tío se lo lee y él lo entiende por los dibujos y lo que mas le gusto es como se hizo millonario Jiggs, descubrieron que a ambos le gustaba Charles Chaplin y Max Linder como les gustaría conocerlos, que aunque habían muchos imitadores por las calles ninguno como ellos, hasta una interpretación le hizo el pelirrojo y el niño la imito ante las risas de sus padres.

Después de esto se encaminaron tomados de la mano, Fabrizio con el niño en uno de sus brazos mientras que Marión llevaba los libros de su esposo, le dijo lo emocionado que estaba por la sorpresa, tomaron un taxi en la próxima esquina, mientras se dirigían a la casa el joven aprovecho y deposito un suave beso en los labios de su esposa, mientras el niño revisaba los libros de su padre, llegando a tiempo para almorzar en familia.

El tren arribo a la ciudad de Chicago cuando apenas el sol se asomaba tímidamente tras las imponentes montañas que se mostraban vestidas de un blanco impecable, el paisaje aunque lucía exactamente igual para él era distinto, no sabría explicar a que se debía esto con certeza, tal vez era a esa esperanza que se había instalado en su pecho y desde que había salido de Nueva York no había mermado en lo absoluto, por el contrario parecía crecer a cada instante. Durante el viaje pudo dormir con total tranquilidad, algunos sueños pero estos no le resultaron perturbadores, por el contrario lo llenaron de una calidez que no sentía desde hacia mucho… exactamente desde que se había separado de su novia hace casi una semana. Los medicamentos que le había recetado el doctor Smith le habían sentado muy bien, sus nervios se habían relajado, la ansiedad parecía haber desaparecido y la angustia también, los dolores de cabeza no habían regresado desde ese día cuando salió a pasear y tuvo ese episodio frente a la compañía de teatro; se vio tentando justo antes de salir en tener mas información sobre ese lugar, pero siguiendo los consejos del psicólogo prefirió no hacerlo y evitar de esta manera ejercer presión a sus recuerdos. – El sonido del silbato anunciando su llegada lo saco de sus cavilaciones, se asomo por la ventanilla cuando el tren se detuvo y pudo ver cerca de los andenes a su familia y a Candy.

- ¡Bienvenido hijo! – Expreso Fiorella caminando hasta el joven para darle un abrazo.

- Gracias madre – Dijo este recibiendo el gesto de la dama.

- ¡Bienvenido hermanito! – Exclamo Fransheska acercándose hasta él.

- Bienvenido amor – Menciono Candy con una gran sonrisa al ver el semblante del joven, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y le tomaba de la mano para caminar con él.

- Gracias… creo que voy a tener que viajar más seguido para que vengan y me consientan así – Indicó con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada.

- Sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas… eres el mas consentido de todos – Señalo su hermana.

- ¿Mi padre no vino con ustedes? – Pregunto buscándolo.

- No… tuvo que atender algunos asuntos, nos reuniremos con él para el almuerzo – Contesto Fiorella acariciándole una mejilla – Cuéntanos como te fue en Nueva York – Agrego mirándolo.

- Excelente, en cuanto llegue la mercancía estaba en puerto… fui a ver a Pfizer y me ayudo a contactar a la empresa que se encargo del traslado del cargamento hasta aquí, aproveche para atender otras cosas y no verme en la obligación de viajar de nuevo… al menos por par de semanas – Comento de manera casual, hasta ahora había decidido mantener en secreto su visita a Nathan Smith, ya después informaría de ello a su familia.

- Me alegra mucho… no te imaginas cuantas falta nos hiciste – Expreso Fransheska dedicándole una sonrisa mientras subían al auto que los esperaba y donde ya estaba el equipaje del castaño.

Al llegar a la casa las damas optaron por dejarlo descansar pues seguramente estaba exhausto por tantas horas de viaje, él no se sentía así, pero acepto pues necesitaba unos minutos para organizar sus cosas y buscar un lugar apropiado donde guardar todo lo relacionado con su tratamiento; al fin encontró un pequeño baúl entre sus pertenencias y allí coloco todo bajo llave. Después de eso se dio una ducha, miro su reflejo en el espejo unos minutos y ese brillo que se reflejaba en sus ojos le decía que todo iría bien, pronto encontraría lo que tanto había buscado y después de eso no habría nada que lo separara de Candy, cuando todo esto hubiese terminado no existirían mas obstáculos que le impidiesen entregarse a ella por completo, pedirle que sea su mujer y comenzar una nueva vida junto a ella. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y durmió un par de horas, gracias a los medicamentos parecía resultarle sumamente fácil hacerlo ahora.

Cuando salió de su habitación se encamino hasta el salón y sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Candy que observaba a través del ventanal, parecía estar como ausente, tan hermosa y lejana que sintió en su corazón el miedo de que ella no fuese real y terminase desapareciendo antes sus ojos, se acerco muy despacio hasta donde se encontraba cuidando de no hacerle notar su presencia.

- Pensé que los ángeles no se le aparecían a los hombres como yo – Susurro detrás de ella.

- Yo por el contrario… - Dijo volviéndose para mirar al castaño a los ojos – Pienso que Dios a todos nos tiene deparado a uno que nos saque de la oscuridad y la soledad… tú eres el mío Fabrizio, eres el ángel que llego para iluminar mi mundo, y a veces tengo tanto miedo de no merecerte o de pensar que algún día pueda perderte – Agrego y su voz tembló al final mientras sus ojos se humedecían, llevo una manos hasta la frente del joven para apartar un mechón de cabello.

- No existe nada en el mundo que me haga alejarme de ti… te amo tanto que nada en la vida podrá separarnos, escúchame bien Candy… nada, nada en este mundo será lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que mi vida no este junto a la tuya, solo tú me haces sentir especial, eres mi vida Candice White Andley… y te juro que nada ni nadie podrán derrumbar nuestro amor – Expreso con toda la emoción que llevaba dentro de su pecho.

- Somos invencibles… si estamos juntos somos invencibles, yo te prometo luchar cada día por esto que tengo entre mis manos, por lo que me das… te extrañe tanto Fabrizio – Dijo y se abrazo con fuerza a él, acariciando su espalda y después buscando sus labios para darle ese beso que había guardado y alimentado durante estos días lejos de él.

El joven respondió a ese beso de la misma manera, era tan maravilloso el poder que Candy tenia, lo hacia sentir libre y feliz, inmensamente feliz, a su lado no existían dudas, ni miedos… era tan extraordinario lo que ella le hacia sentir que en ocasiones temía que todo fuese un sueño y algún día despertaría en medio de un hospital militar o en lo mas recóndito de una trinchera… que ella fuese ese ultimo pensamiento que tuviese antes de morir a manos de un desconocido.

Esa tarde después de compartir con su novia algunas horas y ponerse al tanto de lo acontecido durante la semana, subió a su habitación con el pretexto de organizar unos papeles que había traído desde Nueva York, mientras la rubia subía a atender a la matrona quien había recaído debido a un resfriado, gracias a Dios no parecía ser nada grave, pero a su edad siempre era prudente mantener mucho cuidado; sus padres se habían marchado de nuevo a la oficina para organizar algunas cuentas mientras Fran lo hacia desde el despacho, la joven había adelantado mucho material junto a su madre y ya se podía decir que se desenvolvía con maestría en este terreno, la verdad es que su apoyo seria vital y además no la haría sentirse tan sola y triste; ella la mayoría de la veces intentaba disimular, tal vez para no incomodar a Albert, pero extrañaba mucho su hogar en Florencia y sus actividades.

Fabrizio entro a su habitación y busco de inmediato el baúl donde guardo todo el material que había escrito en Nueva York y los medicamentos; no deseaba que alguien los encontrase por casualidad y se prestase para malos entendido, la verdad era que no sabia porque estaba haciendo esto, pero algo dentro del pecho le decía que ese temor no era injustificado. Camino hasta su cama y se sentó recostando su espalda en la cabecera, mientras leía de nuevo lo que hasta ahora había logrado recordar, intentando organizarlo como le había indicado el doctor Smith, según él este era como un rompecabezas de su memoria, cada imagen que hasta él llegaba era una pieza y debía buscar la manera de hacerla encajar en su presente; la cuestión es que nada de lo que hasta ahora tenia parecía hacerlo… en lo absoluto – Un suave golpe en la puerta lo saco de su concentración, se volvió mirando unos segundos hacia esa dirección y después con rapidez comenzó a guarda todo en el baúl de nuevo.

- Un momento – Contesto cuando un segundo golpe se escucho, mientras escondía todo muy bien en su armario y lo cerraba con llave, se abrió dos botones de la camisa y se enrollo las magas hasta los codos, después de desordeno un poco el cabello, caminando para abrir la puerta. – Fran… disculpa estaba preparándome para darme un baño – Dijo cuando vio que era su hermana.

- Lo siento Fabri… no te preocupes paso mas tarde entonces – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa.

- No… no te preocupes, aun es temprano… pasa por favor – Esbozo mientras le hacía un ademan.

- No quería molestarte… es que no logro hacer que estas cuentas me cuadren, pero puedo esperar a mamá, es posible que haya un error con algún porcentaje – Señalo mostrándole el libro.

- Déjame ver – Pidió mientras tomaba este entre sus manos, camino con ella hasta los sillones ubicados frente a la ventana que daba al jardín – Efectivamente hay un error en estos porcentajes, para un laboratorio que comienzan deben ser menos rentables pues aun no contamos con la clientela, la oferta aumentara si lo hace la demanda – Señalo el joven con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo mismo opinaba yo… creo que es necesario que se hagan una exposición o algo para atraer clientes, la inauguración nos dejo buenos resultados, sobre todo al ser apoyados por los Andley a quienes todo el mundo parece conocer en Chicago… pero seria bueno hacer algo que nos ayude a afianzarnos un poco mas ¿No crees? – Pregunto mirándolo a la cara.

- Si… si tienes razón – Contesto levantando el rostro para ver a su hermana – La cuestión Fran esta en que nuestro padre tiene la mayoría de sus obligaciones en Europa, todos sabemos que esto era temporal y es lógico que no desee poner tanto empeño… lo mas probable es que una vez resuelta la situación en Florencia podamos regresar y retomar nuestras vidas allá y este negocio le quede a Charles Pfizer como franquicia, ya será decisión suya si continua bajo el nombre de los Di Carlo o no – Le explico a la chica con voz calmada.

- Creo que están obviando el hecho que yo probablemente tenga que quedarme a vivir aquí, en realidad es una certeza que deba hacerlo cuando este casada con Albert, su tía ha mencionado el asunto hasta el cansancio, que es su obligación quedar al frente de la familia como su padre lo deseaba, que su lugar esta en Chicago junto a los suyos, velando por el bienestar de todos y por el legado que ha heredado, debe cuidar lo que con tanto esfuerzo han levantado su abuelo y su padre y que ahora es su responsabilidad – Menciono desviando su mirada a la ventana.

- Fran… yo sé que tal vez las cosas no sean sencillas al principio pero estoy seguro que encontraras un equilibrio a todo esto – Expreso el castaño captando la preocupación de su hermana – Tú eres una chica grandiosa y Albert es muy afortunado al tenerte a su lado, si lo que deseas es continuar con los laboratorios aquí, sé que este te ayudara en todo lo necesario y nosotros también lo haremos, no debes empezar a preocuparte por algo que aun no sucede… de todas formas yo no pienso irme a Italia aun, ahora menos que nunca… - Se detuvo dudando si debía contarle a su hermana o no sobre sus citas con Nathan Smith.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Pensé que tú entre todos era quien mas deseos de volver a casa tenias – Inquirió sorprendida mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico se coloco de pie y camino para abrir la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón de su habitación y mostraba una hermosa vista del jardín, con pasos lentos se acerco hasta la baranda de este y se apoyo en ella dejando que su mirada se perdiese en el horizonte, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, para después abrirlos al instante cuando sintió la mano de la chica sobre la suya.

- ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? – Pregunto el castaño viéndola a los ojos.

- Por supuesto… sabes que sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Durante mi ultima visita a Nueva York fui a ver a un doctor, su nombre es Nathan Smith… es un psicólogo ingles muy reconocido y esta trabajando en un hospital de esa ciudad, antes viajaba por el mundo dictando conferencias para ayudar a las victimas de guerra, pero al llegar a Nueva York conoció a una mujer… actriz según me entere, se caso con ella e instalo su residencia allí… el caso es que fui a verlo y estuvimos conversando acerca de mi enfermedad; le comente lo que me ha estado sucediendo últimamente y me explico que mi inconsciente esta intentando recuperar los recuerdos… que estos nunca se borran sino que un trauma hace que mi consciente los relegue y los bloquea como un mecanismo de defensa, tal vez por algún evento que viví y no deseo recordar… la cuestión es Fran, que el doctor Smith piensa que puedo recuperar la memoria si logramos canalizar estas visiones y armamos todo mi pasado… como un rompecabezas – Explico estudiando cada una de las reacciones de su hermana.

- ¡Fabri eso es maravilloso! ¿En serio te dijo eso? – Inquirió emocionada.

- Si… pero no debo intentar presionarme porque entonces perderé lo que he avanzado hasta ahora… la verdad no creo que sea mucho, pues todo me resulta demasiado confuso, pero él me aseguro que es un inicio… y también que de nada hubiese servido la intervención que nos ofrecieron hace tiempo en Francia – Contesto mirándola.

- No te imaginas cuan feliz me hace esta noticia… hermanito de verdad me encanta saber que al fin alguien puede darte esas esperanzas, voy a rezar todos los días para que esta vez puedas tener los resultados que esperas… pero ¿Por qué me dices que te guarde el secreto? – Pregunto.

- Es… es que no deseo que se enteren por ahora, no me gustaría que nuestro padres se entusiasmen y después causarles la decepción de haber esperado en vano… pensaba… mantenerlo en secreto al menos hasta tener mejoras, pero es demasiado ya con uno – Respondió bajando la mirada y después la desvió al jardín.

- No te preocupes, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase, te quiero mucho Fabri y lo que mas deseo que verte completamente feliz – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y le daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego quedarse ambos mirando el atardecer y se sumían en sus pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente ante el sonido molesto del despertador, espabilo varias veces para acostumbrar la vista, el sol aun no salía completamente a pesar de que ya eran las siete de la mañana, después de silenciar el reloj se encamino al baño mirándose por unos minutos en el espejo, para después entrar a la ducha, salió y busco algo informal para colocarse, ya listo busco los patines los unió por los cordones y se los coloco en el hombro, bajo al estacionamiento, abrió la puerta de su Duesenberg J Spider en color rojo, arrojo los patines en el asiento trasero y entro en el, este automóvil le encantaba por la potencia y lo rápido que se podía movilizar, aparte de arrancar mas de una mirada por lo exclusivo del modelo, puso en marcha el automóvil y en menos de media hora ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión Wells.

Elisa se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación cuando diviso el auto en la entrada esperando que el hombre de seguridad abriera, su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerlo, había llegado por fin, si apenas pudo dormir desde que Frank le dijo que había invitado a Jules a patinar, por lo que se levanto muy temprano para vestirse solo estaba esperando por Frank quien iba saliendo del baño ya listo.

- Acaba de llegar el señor Leblanc. – Acoto con una sonrisa acercándose hasta su esposo y ayudando a ajustarle el abrigo.

-Bueno entonces no lo hagamos esperar. - Respondió dándole un tierno beso y bajaron para encontrarse al señor entrando y saludando a Dennis quien se encontraba con el pequeño en brazos, Frederick que al reconocerlo se le lanzo a los brazos y este lo saludo dándole un beso en la frente, para después dedicarle una sonrisa a la doncella.

Frank al ver esto no pudo mas que hacer conjeturas erróneas ya la idea se le había metido en la cabeza y el hecho de que ambos se saludaran cortes pero efusivamente ya decía mucho, por lo que una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, se acerco hasta él con su esposa aun de la mano.

- Bueno días hijo. – Saludo Frank soltando la mano de Elisa y acercándose hasta él para darle un abrazo, Jules aprovecho para dedicarle una mirada a la pelirroja quien lo miraba encantada.

- Buenos días señor. – Saludo el joven aun con el niño en brazos. Frank rompió el abrazo y fue esta vez Elisa quien saludo extendiéndole la mano, la cual el recibió firme, aparentemente pero al tocarse ambos sintieron como temblaban, la joven le ofreció los brazos a Frederick para que dejara descansar al señor, pero este se volvió y se aferro a Jules aun mas dando la espalda a su madre. Elisa no puedo evitar sonreír acompañada por Frank y el joven francés.

- Disculpe señor, pero al parecer lo prefiere a usted a mi que soy su madre… Frederick ven con mamá. – Pero el pequeño no hizo caso se mantenía abrazado a Jules.

- No se preocupe señora no me es molestia… es mas este pequeño y yo teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. – Acoto acariciando la espalda del niño.

- Déjalo mi vida… ya te he dicho que es mejor que se acostumbre. – Acoto Frank – Bueno no perdamos el tiempo, vamos al lago, está perfecto ya Charles y Peter lo probaron. – Encaminándose a una de las puertas que daba al jardín. – Trajiste tus patines.

- Si señor están en el carro.

- Bueno entrégale las llaves a Paul para que te los busque y los lleve. – El joven se metió la mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón y le lanzo las llaves a Paul que se encontraba en la puerta principal, quien las atrapo eficazmente.

Cuando llegaron al lago al lado había dos mesas dispuestas una donde había todo tipo de aperitivos y otra con cuatro sillas, al borde del lago habían colocado unas barreras de contención seguro para evitar cualquier accidente con el pequeño. Los patines de los esposos y Frederick estaban al lado de las mesas, Elisa al llegar se quito los zapatos y se coloco los patines, Jules sentó a Frederick en una de las sillas y se coloco de cuclillas para colocárselos, ya Frank se estaba colocando los de él y Paul llegaba con los de Jules quien también se los puso al terminar con el pequeño lo tomó en brazos y se encamino al lago, empezó a deslizarse con facilidad y el pequeño reía abiertamente ante los movimientos, mientras Elisa ya daba vueltas en la mitad y Frank se acercaba a ella tomándola por la mano, en tanto Frank estaba de espalda a Jules Elisa le dedicaba miradas y le reía iluminando su mundo por completo, para él se veía bellísima con la ropa de patinaje, el gorro solo la hacia ver aun mas linda, se obligo a desviar la mirada y coloco a Frederick en el hielo tomándolo por las manos para que aprendiera a tener equilibrio, el pequeño se soltaba con una sonrisa, pero Jules no bajaba la guardia lo rodeaba con los brazos para tomarlo si este caía.

- A ver Frederick tienes que aprender a patinar… es complicado al principio, solo tienes que perderle el miedo.

El niño estaba sumamente feliz y Jules se sentía de la misma manera pues mas de una vez lograba sacarle carcajadas cada vez que caía sentado sobre el hielo, Elisa no podía evitar dirigirles la mirada y le encantaba ver como Jules reía con tantas ganas, tanto que las contagiaba.

- Querida voy a descansar un rato. – Acoto Frank soltándole la mano y deslizándose hasta salir del lago se quito los patines y tomo asiento en una de las sillas, tomó el diario y empezó a ojearlo, Elisa se acerco hasta Jules y Frederick, ella tomó al pequeño para ayudarlo, alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de Jules que la miraba sonriente.

- Eres una madre única, te ves más hermosa con él.

- Gracias… tú también serias un gran padre de eso estoy segura.

- Aun temo dar ese paso. – Dijo desviando la mirada y Elisa dirigió la mirada a la mesa donde estaba Frank pero este no se encontraba, no se dio cuenta en que momento se le escapo, Jules sabía perfectamente que no podía entablar una conversación por mucho tiempo con ella por lo que se deslizo bordeando el lago Elisa aun se mantenía de pie tomando al niño por las manos, cuando se percato de que Jules en segundos pasaría detrás de ella, por lo que estiro la pierna un poco, este que paso mirándola no se percato y tropezó con ella cayendo aparatosamente sobre el hielo, Elisa no pudo evitar reír abiertamente tanto hasta llevarse las manos al estomago y doblar su cuerpo, Frederick cayo sentado en el suelo mientras se burlaba de Jules y aplaudía entre carcajadas. Jules se puso de pie después de la caída, mas Elisa y el pequeño no paraban de reír.

En ese momento llego Frank y los encontró, por lo que desde la orilla del lago les pregunto.

- ¿Que ha pasado por qué ríen de esa manera?

- El Señor Leblanc se ha caído. – Respondió Elisa entre carcajadas, mas el semblante de Jules era apenas de media sonrisa. Frank nunca había visto a su esposa reír de esa manera y se veía mucho más hermosa.

- Tienes que tener cuidado hijo. – Acoto Frank contagiándose con la risa. Elisa aun riendo tomó al pequeño en brazos y salió de la pista sentándose al lado de Frank, sorbió un poco de agua y le dijo.

- Frank hagamos una carrera. – Con un brillo único en los ojos.

-Amor ya no estoy para carreras. –Respondió tranquilamente.

-Frank no seas aguafiestas, mira que el lago no todo el tiempo se congela. – Tomándolo de la mano y haciendo un puchero.

-Dile a Jules… rétalo. – Desviando la mirada al joven que se deslizaba por la pista y no quería interrumpir, pero más que todo por no estar cerca y ver las muestras de cariño, si no herviría de celos.

- No… no Frank me da pena… mejor no, dejémoslo así. – Dijo desamarrándose los patines.

- Elisa por Dios como te va a dar pena…. ¡Jules mi esposa te reta a una carrera! – Dirigiéndose en voz alta al joven para que lo escuchara. Él solo asintió en silencio haciendo entender con este gesto que estaba de acuerdo. – Ve anda pues y gánale, si puedes has trampa hálalo del abrigo para que caiga. – Acoto con una sonrisa acariciándole una mano.

- ¿Frank como hacerle trampa? – Acoto con una sonrisa mientas se amarraba nuevamente los patines.

- Pues haciéndolo, ya te dije como. - Ella se puso de pie y se acerco a la orilla mientras Jules se acercaba a ella.

- Aja veremos quien gana… aquí me pagaras lo de la caída. –Dijo Jules ya en el lago al lado de Elisa para emprender la carrera, Ella solo sonrió.

- Fue un accidente bonito, no fue para nada intencional. – Y esta vez fue él quien sonrió y un destello se dejo ver en sus ojos.

- Si no fue intencional, y yo soy japonés. – Hablaban lo más bajo posible para que Frank no escuchara la confianza entre ambos.

- Bueno… bueno… es ida y vuelta, sin trampas Jules.

- Eso espero… uno, dos y tres. – Ambos salieron rápidamente mientras Frank y Frederick los observaban divertidos, Jules llego primero, mientras Elisa no llego al límite regreso antes, acercándose a él y tal y como Frank le dijo lo jalo por el abrigo haciéndolo caer, quedándose ella con la gloria, al limite del lago empezó a reír alzando los brazos en señal de victoria mientras Frank y Frederick la acompañaban con aplausos.

- ¿Quiere la revancha señor Leblanc? – Dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- No… no gracias, necesito trabajar mañana y si sigo compitiendo contra una tramposa puedo terminar con algún hueso roto, voy a descansar un rato… deberías salir, el sol esta calentando y el hielo empieza a derretirse.

-Ah no, eso es que tienes miedo… no te preocupes, solo me quedare un rato mas. – Podían hablar libremente sabían perfectamente que Frank no podía escucharlos. Él salió y tomó asiento al lado de Frank y Frederick quien lo acompaño a tomarse un jugo, mientras mantenía una conversación de negocios con el hombre, Jules se deshacía de los patines quedando en medias, quitandose tambien la bufanda y el gorro, para estar mas comodo.

Elisa patinaba tranquilamente no podía estar en la misma mesa que Jules y Frank sentía que la cara no le daba, la vergüenza le carcomía las entrañas por lo que prefería mantenerse alejada, además así podía pensar tranquilamente, sonreía ante el recuerdo de apenas unos segundos de haberle hecho trampa a Jules, estaba a la mitad del lago cuando escucho un crujido e inminentemente soltó un grito y un frio la calo por completo fue presa de la desesperación al encontrarse sumergida bajo las gélidas aguas del lago quiso salir pero una corriente la había movido a unos metros del orificio por donde había caído, el temor se apodero de ella pues por mas que golpeaba el hielo no podía romperlo.

Al escuchar el grito Frank y Jules miraron a Elisa y no la vieron a Frank un miedo lo invadió por completo.

Jules sintió como el aire se atasco en sus pulmones, el corazón se le detuvo, su boca inmediatamente se seco, se levanto haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo y corrió con todas su fuerzas, mientras se decía. – Dios… Dios por favor déjame llegar rápido, si le pasa algo me muero, no lo resistiré, se que no lo resistiré. - A mitad del camino resbalo cayendo en el hielo, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y las lágrimas empezaban a hacerse presente ante la impotencia. Cuando llego puedo verla golpeando por debajo el hielo estiro el brazo por el agujero lo mas que pudo, pero no podía alcanzarla y el miedo crecía al ver el desespero de la joven. Alzo la vista y pudo ver a Frank acercarse.

- No… no, no se acerque señor… quédese ahí. – Con la voz alarmada. –No se mueva, pida ayuda… rápido… rápido, por favor agarre a Frederick. – Frank hizo caso y tomó al pequeño corrió hasta la casa. Jules vio que lo movimientos de Elisa disminuían por lo que se armo de valor y se arriesgo pues daba lo mismo si no lo intentaba ya que si no la podría sacar igual él iba a morir de eso no tenia duda, por lo que se lanzo por el mismo agujero donde había caído Elisa, nado hasta donde ella estaba, la tomó por la cintura y trataba de llegar hasta la única salida pero la corriente y el frio en su cuerpo no ayudaban. – Resiste mi amor… mi vida por favor… no me vayas a dejar… resiste niña de mis ojos. – Pensaba el joven presa del temor y la desesperación viendo que él tampoco lograba sacarlos allí, empezó a golpear con todas las fuerza que disponía el hielo, por mas golpes que daba no cedía mas sin embargo seguía, Elisa perdió el conocimiento y el oxigeno en sus pulmones ya era poco, sentía como el agua gélida recorría todo su ser y una sensación horrible al sentirla en sus pulmones como estos prácticamente se congelaban y las fuerzas disminuían a cada segundo, de sus maravilloso ojos verdes gris empezaron a brotar lagrimas, de angustia, de impotencia, de dolor, de amor, de despedida sabia que no iba a poder sacarlos de ahí, el dolor lo embargaba por completo y el miedo cada vez mas cercenaba sus fuerzas, pensó en una ultima solución pero no se arriesgaba a hacerlo, no quería soltarla, vio todos los momentos vividos junto a ella pasar frente a sus ojos y nunca se imagino que iba a morir junto a ella.

* * *

**_Alguna vez, un alma halló  
el alma que la completaba.  
Cuando los cuerpos se tuvieron,  
olvidaron que había alma._**

**_No llegaron a lo que dura,_**  
**_y gozaron de lo que pasa._**

**_Sin saberlo. José Hierro._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	103. Capitulo 34 parte 3

**_Hola espero que se encuentren muy bien, disculpen que ayer no les subi el capitulo, es que estaba de cumpleaños y pues lo celebre desde temprano, pero aqui ya lo tienen._**

**_Saludos, Feliz día!_  
**

**Capitulo 34**

**Parte 3**

El frio se adueñaba cada vez mas de sus articulaciones haciendo con esto que apenas pudiese moverse, la desesperación por otro lado no lo dejaba coordinar con claridad, sacarlos de ahí era difícil pero no imposible, era arriesgarse o morir. No… no lo haría no iba a morir, no lo haría aun tenían mucho por vivir juntos, aun renuente la soltó movió su cuerpo tan rápido como pudo y con ambos pies golpeo el hielo tres golpes bastaron para abrir un agujero, Elisa era llevada, tuvo que actuar rápidamente y tomarla por los cabellos jalándola hacia él, saco la cabeza a la superficie y sus pulmones se renovaron, solo que el frio aun era peor podía sentir como las fosas nasales se le congelaban, saco a la joven por encima de él y con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia logro salir, dándole gracias a Dios. La acostó sobre el hielo y no reaccionaba, solo un color rojo se había instalado en todo su cuerpo.

- Por favor mi amor reacciona, reacciona ya paso lo peor. – Mientras todo él temblaba más que por el frio era por el pánico y las lagrimas salían con facilidad. – Elisa mi amor tu hijo… mi vida tu hijo… y yo… yo Elisa. – Palmeando las mejillas de la pelirroja. Levanto la vista, vio como Frank venia corriendo con Charles, Peter y Paul ellos se acercaron al borde del lago.

- ¡Señor Leblanc no podemos pasar, el hielo esta sentido… tiene que tratar de llegar a tierra, si ponemos un pie nos vamos todos al fondo! – Charles le hizo saber. Esto hizo que la respiración de Jules se detuviera y el corazón empezara a latir violentamente, sabia que si caía otra vez en el agua no iba poder, ya no tenia fuerzas, podía ver la desesperación en Frank tanto como la de él, la tomó en brazos cuidadosamente y no podía con ella la sentía sumamente pesada, trato de alzarla nuevamente, pero callo apoyado en una rodilla, escucho como el hielo crujía y las grietas que se hacían, para su desgracia el sol calentaba cada vez mas derritiendo el lago, respiro profundamente y saco fuerzas de donde no tenia, se puso de pie con el temor en cada poro de su piel, pues sabia que cada paso que daba era un paso en falso y que al mínimo error irían a dar nuevamente al fondo, en estos momentos su metro noventa y cuatro no ayudaba en nada por el contrario complicaba aun mas las cosas, cada vez veía la orilla mas lejos, pero aun así continuaba hasta que por fin llego y se dejo caer de rodillas e inmediatamente tomaron a Elisa y él se sentó al lado de ellos, Charles que sabia mas de la situación, empezó a revisar los ante brazos de la joven, los cuales se encontraban rojos.

- Señor… no pude sacarla a tiempo... – Susurro Jules entre lágrimas.- Frank que se veía sumamente alterado ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo solo estaba pendiente de Elisa.

- Elisa mi amor… mi reina… despierta por favor. – Era lo único que Frank decía entre lágrimas.

- No se preocupe señor Leblanc, esta bien aun la piel esta roja, el desmayo debe ser por la impresión. – Acoto Charles sin dejar de revisarla. – Ahora Peter llévala rápido a la casa que le quiten la ropa enciendan la chimenea y le coloquen toallas en el cuerpo con agua de unos veinte grados, que enciendan todas las lámparas de la habitación, el medico no debe tardar, para que revise cualquier lesión, ella recobrara el conocimiento de un momento a otro. – Peter la tomó en brazos y salió casi corriendo a la casa seguido por Frank. – ¿Señor Leblanc usted como esta?- Pregunto Charles dirigiéndose ahora al francés.

- Bien Charles gracias, ya no tengo dolor. – Dijo titiritando y siguiendo con la mirada a Peter que llevaba a Elisa en brazos.

- ¿Como me dijo? – Pregunto nuevamente con la voz alterada.

- Ya no me duele el cuerpo hace unos minutos me dolía demasiado, de seguro porque estaba cansado… pero ya no siento dolor… estoy bien Charles.

- Dios mío… Señor Leblanc quítese el abrigo y la camisa inmediatamente. – Hablo Charles ayudándolo. Jules alzo la mirada al hombre.

- No puedo… no puedo tengo los brazos pesados. – Le hizo saber y un miedo se propago por todo su ser. Charles le abrió rápidamente el abrigo y prácticamente le arranco todas las pendas dejándolo nada mas con el pantalón.

- Santa madre de Dios… ¡Paul, Paul! – Grito el hombre presa del desespero mientras observaba como la piel de Jules solo eran parches por todos lados blancos y grises. – Jules que apenas coordinaba no entendía cual era el pánico de Charles, en ese momento llego el chofer. – Ayúdame tenemos que llevarlo lo mas rápido posible a la casa. – Charles y Paul intentaba cargarlo pero casi no podían, no llevaban diez pasos cuando Paul dijo.

- Charles esta muy pesado.

- Es normal Paul… es normal el hombre esta congelado. – Sintiéndose el esfuerzo en la voz, el chofer solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se armo de valor sacando mas fuerzas.

- ¿Estoy qué? Charles. – Pregunto Jules con la impresión expresada en el rostro.

- Señor Leblanc creo que tiene hipotermia, pero no se preocupe se lo que se hace en estos casos, solo tenemos que darnos prisa.

Llegaron a la casa y subieron a su antigua habitación.

- Flavia coloca a hervir agua necesito llenar la tina con agua a cuarenta grados.- Mientras desvestían a Jules, después de unos minutos llego Flavia, Irene y dos mas de las mujeres con los recipientes de agua hirviendo los vaciaron en la tina y fueron por mas, entre Paul y Charles lo metieron en la tina mientras que con una toalla frotaban los parches, por mas que Charles frotaba, aun Jules no daba la reacción que él esperaba, apenas si podía hablar, necesitaba que empezara a temblar, pues eso le diría que ya los nervios se habían descongelado, tuvieron que llenar dos veces la tina para que reaccionara y lo primero que dijo.

- ¿Charles como esta la señora?

- Ella esta bien señor, ahora el que tal mal es usted, así que necesito que me ayude, trate de mover las manos que no quiero que pierda ningún dedo.

Gracias a la eficiencia de Charles, Jules logro estabilizarse y pudo dormir a pesar de que la habitación parecía el infierno por la cantidad de vapor que había en el, pues tenían que dejar recipientes con agua hirviendo por todas partes, encender todas las luces y dejar la chimenea encendida.

A Elisa el medico la reviso y no tenia nada de que preocuparse pues ya había recobrado el conocimiento los temblores en su cuerpo eran normales, estos cesarían a penas el cuerpo se acostumbrara nuevamente a su temperatura normal, dejo dicho que por dos días, solo podía ingerir liquido, nada frio. Frank no se separo ni un segundo de la cama de su esposa, aun lloraba y ella que apenas abría los ojos con pesadez le colocaba una mano en la mejilla la cual él tomaba entre las de él la frotaba y luego la besaba.

Cuando el medico salió de la habitación de los esposos Wells se dirigió a la de Jules al apreciar la piel del joven que ya empezaba a obtener color le dijo a Charles.

- Señor tengo que felicitarlo ha hecho un gran trabajo, este hombre cinco minutos más sin la atención correspondiente y se hubiera muerto. - Revisaba el cuello del joven. - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormido? – Pregunto dirigiendo la mirada a Charles.

- Una media hora, ¿Doctor una pregunta? – El medico asintió en silencio. – ¿Por que el señor Leblanc estaba en peores condiciones si paso menos tiempo en el agua? Él fue el que saco a la señora.

- Por el esfuerzo, la señora se desmayo y esto hace que el cuerpo se relaje, pero el señor fue el que se esforzó y si los músculos están cansados el frio los consume más rápido… Bueno él esta fuera de peligro, solo tienen que seguir calentando la habitación al igual que la señora líquido por dos días nada frio y terminantemente prohibido que deje la cama, si va al baño que alguien le ayude, no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo ya que en la mayoría de estos casos los huesos se cristalizan y no queremos ninguna fractura.

Cuando los Andley se enteraron de lo ocurrido a Elisa de inmediato le enviaron sus mejores deseos a la pelirroja prometiendo pasar en cuanto ella estuviese en condiciones para recibirlos, puesto que su esposo había informando que el doctor le había indicado reposo absoluto. Sarah Leagan creo todo un drama alrededor de la grave situación que había atravesado la chica, con el claro interés que la tía abuela y William estuviesen a su lado, hacer que todos la viesen como la pobre victima, en lugar de hablar sobre el alivio que debía mostrar por lo sucedido siempre se iba por lo que hubiese pasado si Elisa hubiese perecido en ese accidente, evidentemente en ningún momento agradeció la ayuda que le brindo Jules… aun sabiendo que gracias a él la joven seguía con vida y junto a su familia, lo trato como a un cero a la izquierda y ni siquiera paso a su habitación a ver como se encontraba o al menos unas palabras de agradecimiento, pero si hizo hincapié en la visita de los Andley para que según ella, Elisa pudiese sentir todo el apoyo que necesitaba para superar un episodio tan traumático.

Para su desgracia la saluda de la matrona también se encontraba delicada y no pudo ir a visitar a su hija, sin embargo todos los demás si lo hicieron… hasta los esposos Di Carlo a quienes ella no había tenido oportunidad de conocer hasta ahora; cada vez se sentía mas tensa al ver que Candy se afianzaba mas entre la familia y ahora pronta a casarse con un buen partido podía terminar desplazando a su hija… no es que a Elisa le hiciese falta nada, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder la preferencia de Elroy. Se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras cuando vio llegar a los Andley acompañados de los Di Carlo, estudio en detalle a cada uno de los presentes y cuando dio unos primeros pasos para acercarse hasta ellos en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que a todas luces era forzada, pues entre ellos estaban las huérfanas.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos – Dijo ampliando esa sonrisa hipócrita. – William, Candice… ¿Cómo están?- Los saludo caminando hasta ellos – Annie, Archivald… pasen por favor – Agrego haciéndoles un ademan. – Señor Di Carlo… señorita Di Carlo es una sorpresa tenerlos por aquí – Menciono mirando a ambos.

- Buenas tardes señora Leagan, es lógico que lo vea así… pero en cuanto nos enteramos de lo sucedido a la señora Wells, deseamos venir a saludarla y ver como se encontraba – Menciono la italiana con una sonrisa amable.

- Bueno tampoco es para extrañarse… después de todo seremos familia dentro de poco, pasen por favor… Elisa esta en su habitación aun por indicaciones de doctor, el accidente fue bastante complicado, su esposo no quería moverse de su lado… es que Frank es un hombre como pocos y adora a mi hija, me toco casi obligarlo a que fuese a su trabajo mientras yo me encargaba de ayudarla – Explico tomando asiento al tiempo que los invitaba a ellos.

- ¿Cómo sucedió el accidente? – Pregunto Albert mirando a la mujer.

- Mi hija se encontraba junto a Frank, Frederick y… el señor Leblanc, compartiendo cerca del lago, ella le insistió a su esposo para que la dejase patinar sobre este un rato… - Se llevo una mano al pecho y dejo libre un suspiro ahogado – Si le hubiese hecho caso a la sugerencia de su esposo nada de esto hubiese pasado… Frank le señalo que no era prudente pues ya el lago comenzaba a descongelarse, pero ella le insistió y como él, la ama hasta el punto de no negarle nada la dejo hacerlo… afortunadamente no paso de ser un gran susto para todos, pero esto le queda de lección a mi hija para que aprenda a tomarle consejos a su esposo… el pobre hombre estaba destrozado y no es para menos, imagina William, un niño tan pequeño como Frederick, él solo a su edad… - Dijo la mujer y su voz se notaba ronca por las lagrimas que se alojaban en su garganta.

- Es una situación verdaderamente difícil Sarah, pero como dices esto no paso a mayores gracias a Dios… por lo pronto lo que menos debe recibir Elisa son reproches, ella aun es joven y es lógico que desee disfrutar… - La mujer lo detuvo con una mirada severa.

- Pero también debe comprender que ya no es una niña y que ahora no se debe a ella misma sino también a su familia, tiene un hijo William… cuando una adquiere ciertas responsabilidades en la vida debe dejar de lado sus propias satisfacciones por la de tus seres queridos – Sentencio con voz firme mientras lo miraba.

- Comprendo… sin embargo, por los momentos lo mejor es que reciba el apoyo de su familia y no recriminaciones, la vida es una sola y algunas veces puede ser fugaz, muestra de ello es lo ocurrido… no merece la pena desperdiciarla en conflictos absurdos – Señalo con mucha mas seguridad que la mujer y mirándola a los ojos para no dejarse intimidar.

Ante esto Sarah quedo en silencio lo mejor era seguirle la corriente al rubio, en ocasiones había llegado a detestar esa seguridad y esa confianza que mostraba, nunca se había avocado a velar por la familia y ahora de la noche a la mañana se creía con voz y mando para poder decirle a todos que hacer o que no; aun no le perdonaba que Neil estuviese tan lejos, su hijo se había encaprichado con aquella mujer solo porque estaba lejos y abandonado… que le debía, la verdad no le debía absolutamente nada, él había relegado a su hijo como si fuese un leproso seguramente por petición de Candy. La mujer seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la conversación llego hasta ella de nuevo y tuvo que responder varias preguntas, después de eso invito a las damas a subir para ver a su hija… deseaba dejar a Candy allí plantada, pero sabia que no era prudente.

Elisa se encontraba sentada en su cama, con una revista en las manos que no lograba captar su atención, pues esta se encontraba justo en la habitación frente a la suya, mas específicamente en Jules; desde el día del accidente no había logrado verlo, cuando al fin reacciono y su esposo le explico lo sucedido una dolorosa desesperación se apodero de ella, necesitaba… le urgía verlo, saber por si misma que se encontraba bien; tener que disimular su preocupación delante de su esposo fue lo mas horrible que le había pasado hasta ahora… Jules estaba allí, a unos pasos de ella y el hecho de no poder correr hasta él y amarrarlo en un abrazo y decirle hasta el cansancio que lo amaba, una y otra vez, poder besar sus labios y decirle que aunque muchas veces renegó de Dios por el destino que le había marcado, ahora estaba infinitamente agradecida con este; saber que después de todo el horror vivido bajo esas aguas gélidas los dos se encontraban bien no era para menos – Dejo libre un suspiro que se escapo de lo mas profundo de su pecho y cerró los ojos intentando alejar las imágenes de su cabeza pues aun la hacían temblar; en ese momento escucho que llamaban a la puerta, se acomodo un poco y tomó la revista.

- Adelante – Menciono sin volverse a mirar, pues por la manera de tocar sabia que era su madre.

- Hija… tienes visitas – Dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación y haciéndoles un ademan a las damas para que continuasen mientras le dirigía una mirada a su hija al ver la mueca que hizo esta.

- Buenas tardes Elisa – Mencionaron Annie y Candy al mismo tiempo.

- Buenas tardes – La saludo la novia de su tío junto a su madre con sonrisas amables.

- Buenas tardes – Contesto la pelirroja sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Elisa? – Pregunto Candy armándose de valor para llegar hasta ella.

- Mejor gracias… el doctor indico reposo, pero yo me siento muy bien – Respondió intentando parecer cortes pero su mirada era seria.

- Me alegra… Archie y Albert también vinieron a verte, pero se quedaron abajo charlando con tu esposo, no deseaban que te fatigaras con tantas personas aquí – Acota la rubia con amabilidad.

- No te preocupes Candy… tampoco fue para tanto, mi madre a veces es demasiado alarmista, gracias a Dios estoy bien… y también al señor Leblanc, fue él quien me saco del agua congelada – Informo la chica y su voz tomó un tono distinto sin siquiera notarlo.

- Fue una suerte que el señor Leblanc estuviese presente… la verdad es que nos preocupamos mucho Elisa – Menciono Annie para aligerar la tensión que se comenzaba a instalar.

- Debe seguir las indicaciones del medico al pie de la letra señora Wells, estos accidentes no deben tomarse a la ligera, pero coincido con todas las presentes, es una fortuna que ese caballero estuviese presente y supiese que hacer en estos casos – Expreso Fiorella mirándola.

- Fue mas el instinto lo que lo guio… - La chica se detuvo consciente que se enfrascaba mucho en Jules y que allí se encontraba Sarah quien la miraba disimuladamente con reproche – Mi esposo también intento ayudarme… pero los nervios le ganaron, Frank se desespero al verme allí luchando, pero el señor Leblanc fue mas practico… supongo que la diferencia radica en que Frank se dejo llevar por los sentimientos angustia, desesperación y el miedo de perderme, mientras que el señor Leblanc al no tener los mismos sentimientos solo actuó por sentido común – Explico mirando a las presentes pero desviando la mirada disimuladamente a su madre – Supongo que eso es muy frecuente… el miedo la mayoría de las veces puede hacernos cometer errores y nos paraliza… ¿No es así Candy? – Pregunto enfocando su mirada en la rubia y vio de inmediato como la chica se tensaba y contenía el aire – Lo digo pues… los doctores siempre lo dicen, una enfermera por ejemplo debe tener nervios de acero si desea desempeñar un buen papel, de nada le sirve dejarse embargar por el miedo y la desesperación – Acoto fingiendo inocencia.

- Si… si Elisa, tienes toda la razón… eso explicaría porque tu esposo no actuó de la misma manera que el señor Leblanc, el pánico lo paralizo y le impidió reaccionar como debía… de todas formas hay que ser muy valiente para lanzarse a un lago congelado y salvarle la vida a alguien – Respondió la chica mirando el brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja que era distinto… no era ese perverso que desplegaba la mayoría de las veces años atrás, este era… simplemente era distinto.

Las demás asintieron en silencio de acuerdo con lo mencionado por la rubia y la pelirroja, sin embargo Sarah se sentía realmente incomoda, ni la explicación de su hija la convencía y mucho menos la de Candy aunque esta fuese enfermera; pero lo que mas le disgustaba era ver como Elisa trataba a la huérfana, ahora hasta parecían ser amigas… eso si que no, ella no había pasado toda su vida educando a Elisa de la mejor manera ni la había convertido en una de las mujeres mas reconocidas e influyentes del país para que ahora se hiciese amiga de esa recogida… Candy podría intentar mostrarse como una dama y hasta habrá engañado a la familia de su novio, pero para ella seguía siendo la misma sirvienta que una vez cuido a los caballos en su casa, la misma que limpiaba establos… sin origen, sin clase. Debía hacer algo, tenia que hacer algo y esto estaría primero que cualquier otra cosa, ya había notado que no ganaría nada llevándole la contraria a su hija… así que debía cambiar de estrategia, buscaría la manera de ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Elisa y de esta manera alejarla de las personas que podían llegar a perjudicarla. – Sentencio en pensamientos mientras les mostraba una gran sonrisa a las presentes.

Después de un minuto la visita concluyo, no sin antes pasar por la habitación del francés quien se encontraba leyendo y las saludo con amabilidad, las damas le agradecieron lo hecho por Elisa… al menos ellas ya que Sarah ni siquiera se digno a entrar a la habitación de este; claro esta para alivio de Jules pues nada mas de pensar que en verle la cara a la bruja amargada que Elisa tenia por madre se le revolvía todo y comenzaba a sentirse mal. Candy le indico algunos ejercicios para que mejorase pronto y le sugirió que siguiese al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones del doctor, pues evidentemente fue él quien estuvo en mayor peligro; el francés le agradeció a la rubia su preocupación y las despidió con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando los Andley regresaron a la casa ya la cena esperaba para ser servida, Candy subió junto a Fiorella y Fransheska para ver a la tía e informarle del estado de Elisa mientras Annie les ayudaba organizando la cena, esa noche los Cornwell habían aceptado la invitación de Albert para quedarse y compartir junto a ellos. La misma se dio en medio de un ambiente ameno y los esposos Di Carlo anunciaron la noticia de su regreso a Florencia, ya sus hijos estaban al tanto de la misma así que intentaron llevar la situación lo mejor posible; lo mas lamentable de todo esto es que en vista del accidente de Elisa y la desmejora de la salud de la matrona no se podría llevar a cabo la celebración para hacer oficial el compromiso entre Albert y Fransheska. Debido a estos impedimentos los novios optaron por hacer un brindis un par de días antes de la partida de los italianos e invitar a unos periodistas para darle carácter de oficial a su compromiso a través de los diarios, esto ultimo fue idea de Emilia Elroy pues es lo que se acostumbra hacer entre los miembros de la realeza en Europa… y aunque ellos en América no lo eran, en Europa William tenia derecho a el ducado de Gloucester y de Edimburgo, mismo que su sobrino se había empeñado en rechazar aun consciente que obtendría sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, si así lo deseaba y dejaba a su tía mover sus fichas.

Era martes, ya se sentía mejor, solo le dolían un poco las vías respiratorias pero por lo demás todo estaba bien, odiaba tener que depender de los demás hasta para ir al baño, algo que le parecía sumamente exagerado además de vergonzoso. Se moría de ganas por saber de Elisa pero no se atrevía a preguntar por ella, lo ultimo que supo es que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que él, dicho por el mismo Frank quien fue a verlo y agradecerle la misma noche del accidente, aun recordar lo sucedido le helaba la sangre, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un toque en la puerta, al cual respondió.

- Adelante.

- Buenos días señor. – Saludo Dennis entrando a la habitación, desde que enfermo ella era quien estaba a su disposición seguro por petición de Frank, solo Charles o Paul eran los que lo ayudaban a llegar al baño, de todo lo demás era Dennis quien se encargaba. - ¿Cómo se siente hoy? – Acoto la joven con una brillante sonrisa.

- Mucho mejor, gracias… ¿Dennis por casualidad no sabes como sigue la señora? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

- Ella esta mucho mejor señor, solo que al igual que usted le han prohibido levantarse de la cama y no puede salir. – Hablo la joven encaminándose al armario y buscando algo de ropa, sin volverse a mirarlo. – La señora también me ha preguntado por su estado, claro cuando la dejan respirar – Dijo sin hacer énfasis. En ese momento a Jules se le ilumino la mirada. – Sé que se lo agradece señor aunque no lo diga, sé que esta sumamente agradecida lo puedo ver en su mirada cuando habla de usted, de seguro esta esperando poder levantarse para decírselo personalmente… la camisa ¿Blanca o gris? –Pregunto volviéndose y mostrando las dos prendas al joven.

- La gris está bien.- Respondió con una sonrisa. – ¿Dennis no sabes quien fue al departamento a buscar la ropa? – Pregunto, pues tenia miedo de que alguien buscando las prendas hubiese revisado el armario ahí tenia algo de suma importancia.

- No tiene nada de que preocuparse, el señor Frank me envió con Paul, fui quien trajo su ropa. – Acoto la joven y sus pensamientos volaron a ese día sabia perfectamente que era lo que preocupaba a Jules, pues ella sin querer al abrir el armario y sacar algunos pantalones cayo a sus pies uno de los cuadernos de dibujo del joven quedando abierto en uno de los dibujos, claro para ella no era ninguna sorpresa pero para otro empleado hubiese sido enterarse de lo que él sentía por la señora, por supuesto el problema seria muy grande, los dibujos no eran mas que de su patrona, por mas que quiso no pudo, la curiosidad la venció y reviso algunos, en los cuales estaba la señora cabalgando, otras con Frederick, leyendo, caminado por el jardín, mientras desayunaba, hasta con el señor Frank solo que donde este aparecía era un borrón, una sombra, la verdad es que el señor Leblanc dibujaba muy bien y en esos dibujo donde aparecía el señor Wells, dejaba ver lo que era para él y para la señora representaba, quizás quien los vería pensaría que el señor Jules era una mala persona, un desgraciado por estar haciéndole esto al hombre que le ha ofrecido su apoyo incondicional, que no tenia ninguna excusa, que era un ser egoísta, pero ella lo comprendía sabia que estaba enamorado y lastimosamente cuando se ama se es egoísta y que el amor no tiene excusas, el crece sin pedir permiso ni dar explicaciones y no hay quien pueda ganarle, nadie absolutamente nadie puede contra el, muestra de eso es la relación que este par mantiene, es consiente y sabe que el señor trato por todos los medios de no caer por el acantilado, pero el sentimiento lo empujo y al verlo caer se burla, haciéndole saber que no gana nada con resistirse, pues por mas que se oponga, solo lograra que lo que siente se intensifique, ese es el castigo, lo hace amar, sin razón, sin medida, sin cordura, sin culpa, sin vergüenza y la conciencia por mas que lo atormente no tiene el poder suficiente para detenerlo, que por mas que ella tenga otra persona a él no le importara cargar con ese peso, lo hará lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda sobrellevarlo, le dará ganas, ánimos, fuerza, aliento para que siga adelante. – Entonces la gris.- Dijo sonriente con un brillo en la mirada, dejo la camisa a un lado de la cama.- Iré por Charles para que le ayude. - Él asintió en silencio y ella se encamino a la puerta antes de salir Jules la detuvo.

- Dennis Gracias.

- De nada señor. – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- Gracias de verdad, gracias por todo.- Por la mirada y la sonrisa supo perfectamente que ella había visto los cuadernos, es que no sabe como no lo puso antes bajo llave como tiene las notas, pero al saber que fue ella la que fue a buscar la ropa se queda mucho mas tranquilo, pues sabe que puede confiar.

La luz del sol se dejaba ver a través de los cristales transparentes del inmenso ventanal del cuarto que ocupaba Jules quien se moría de ganas por salir y la visita del doctor la tarde anterior solo fue para darle la mala noticia de que tenía que permanecer un día mas en cama, ya se había hecho la idea de que por fin se iría a su departamento, no tenia ganas de permanecer ni una hora mas ahí, sabia que tenia a Elisa cerca, pero de que le servía si no podía verla, le tocaba conformarse con leer el diario.

- Adelante. – Respondía al llamado en la puerta sin desviar la mirada del artículo en el periódico.

- Señor Leblanc. – Saludo Dennis asomando medio cuerpo y con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

- Si Dennis puedes pasar… solo estoy leyendo. – Levantando un poco la vista para mirarla e inmediatamente la regreso a su lectura.

Dennis entro y detrás de ella Elisa.

- Buenos días señor Leblanc. – Al escuchar lo que para él era la voz más hermosa del mundo alzo la vista cerrando el diario dejándolo a un lado y destellos se reflejaron en sus ojos, mientras que una sonrisa se instalaba.

- Bue… buenos días. – Saludo con el nervio consumiendo su cordura, estaba bellísima, quien la viera ahora ni se le pasaría por la mente que apenas hace tres días estuvo al borde de la muerte, ella lo saludaba con una de sus hermosas sonrisa, esas que hacia que desapareciera todo a su alrededor.

Se acercaba hasta él viéndolo sentado en la cama y su corazón como siempre, aun no se acostumbraba a que diera esos vuelcos… que empezara a correr sin barreras ni frenos, en ese momento en su mundo todo era posible él hacia que las estrellas aparecieran en pleno día acompañando al sol.

Dennis tomó una de las sillas de la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y la acerco al lado de la cama de Jules, para que Elisa tomara asiento.

- Señor la verdad no tengo como agradecer lo que ha hecho por mí. – Acoto la pelirroja al tiempo que tomaba asiento cerca de él pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo distancia pues no podía ni siquiera tocarlo, por más que quisiera no podía. Jules iba a decir algo pero Dennis interrumpió.

- Disculpen… señor, señora si me dan su permiso podría adelantar algo del trabajo pendiente, podría organizar un poco el baño.

Elisa ya le había pedido que la acompañara pues bien sabia que no podía estar sola en la habitación de Jules, por ella no habría problemas mientras no saliera de la habitación. A Jules si le pareció raro porque ella temprano entro al baño, pensó que lo había organizado.

- Está bien Dennis por mi no hay problema. – Respondió Elisa con un asentimiento y mirándola.

- Claro Dennis no pienso hacer que te atrases. – Acoto Jules con una leve sonrisa. Y la chica entro al baño que para sorpresa de ellos cerro la puerta al entrar.

En ese momento Elisa tomó la mano de Jules y empezó a besarla.

- Gracias, gracias… tuve miedo… mucho miedo Jules. – Mientras sentía que lagrimas acudían a sus ojos.

- Hey… hey… no llores… no vas a llorar, ya paso y la única forma de agradecérmelo es que estés aquí. – Mientras él mismo sentía un nudo en la garganta y descansaba la mano en la mejilla de la joven acariciándola suavemente.

- Hace algún tiempo atrás era lo que mas deseaba… me daba igual si esto me hubiese pasado hace unos meses atrás, tal vez hubiese renunciando y me hubiese dejado vencer por la corriente, pero ahora… no… no quería morir, no quiero dejar a mi hijo y no creo que después de la muerte haya algo mejor que lo que tú me ofreces.

En ese momento a Jules no le importo que Dennis estuviera en el baño se acerco hasta Elisa y beso tierna y lentamente sus labios, se alejo apenas a centímetros de distancia y le susurro.

- También tuve miedo y mucho, por un momento pensé que no podría sacarnos de ahí, pero aquí estamos y es lo importante, no podía perder a mi tramposa favorita. – Sonriendo suavemente.

- No hice trampa, solo fue táctica. – Dijo pícaramente. Él se acerco nuevamente y le dio otro beso uno de apenas contacto de labios.

- Ah ahora le llaman táctica, que bien. – Asintiendo y sonriendo mientras ella le acomodaba un mechón tras la oreja. – Tendrás que enseñarme.

-Lo siento pero no puedo… si lo hago ¿Con quien las utilizaría?

- ¿Piensas seguir usándolas conmigo? – Soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Obvio. – Poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Tengo que hacerlo con alguien, que se que me ganara, es la idea no.

- Bueno ya se que tendré que mantenerme atento para la próxima.

- Hazlo, pero se que no te servirá de mucho.

- Eres… Eres. – Iba a decirle algo pero ella lo enmudeció con sus labios.

Ya Dennis llevaba quince minutos sentada en el retrete, quisiera poder dejarlos mas tiempo pero ya era hora del baño de Frederick, se palmeaba las piernas mirando de un lado a otro, se puso de pie se encamino hasta el tocador y dejo caer un envase que se encontraba vacio, avisándoles que ya saldría, pues no quería encontrárselos en nada comprometedor, no por ella, si no por ellos.

Al escuchar el ruido proveniente del baño se separaron abruptamente y Dennis abría la puerta con unas toallas.

- Disculpe señora, ya es hora del baño de Frederick.

- Esta bien Dennis vamos, quiero ayudarte. – Elisa se puso de pie. – De nuevo muchas gracias señor Leblanc. – Dedicándole una sonrisa, ya en el umbral de la puerta le dio una última mirada.

La noche era especialmente cálida a pesar de la nieve que aun cubría cada centímetro del inmenso jardín de la mansión Andley. La luna y las estrellas iluminaban con todo su esplendor la casa en lo alto de la colina que resplandecía como un diamante, imponente y elegante; representando todo el poderío de una de las familias mas importantes e influyentes del país y que hoy se vestía de fiesta para celebrar la noticia del compromiso de uno de los solteros mas codiciados de los últimos años, el magnate de la banca, el aventurero, el humanista, el insigne William Albert Andley.

El joven se encontraba a los pies de la escalera esperando a su novia quien aun no bajaba, era absurdo sentirse nervioso, pero él lo estaba; ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que la joven aceptase ser su esposa haciéndolo el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, todo esta predispuesto para que la celebración se llevase a cabo, no existía un motivo para seguir dándole largas y eso era lo que ambos precisamente deseaban, sin embargo no siempre lo que uno anhela es lo que obtiene y eso sucedió a la hora de escoger la fecha para realizar el enlace entre Albert y Fransheska. La tía del joven les hizo saber que lo mas adecuado era esperar unos meses, pues no era bien visto que la boda se celebrase poco tiempo después del compromiso y menos cuando ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, los padres de la novia coincidieron con la matrona ya que un compromiso debía tomar su tiempo sobre todo para organizar la boda, además ellos debían volver a Italia y regresar para el matrimonio lo que se llevaría no menos de tres meses.

También se acordó buscar una residencia para los Di Carlo en la ciudad, la misma Fiorella ya había visto varias en el tiempo que llevaba en esta y aunque Albert se mostraba renuente y le parecía absurdo tener que separarse de su novia termino aceptando pues deseaba hacer las cosas bien y él sabia a la perfección y por experiencia propia como eran las malas lenguas de la sociedad, así que no permitirían que nadie levantaras comentarios mal sanos o calumnias en contra de Fransheska; después de varias fechas tentativas se termino por escoger el mes de junio para el enlace, para los jóvenes esto fue un gran golpe pues deseaban casarse cuanto antes, pero ante los argumentos de los Di Carlo y Emilia Elroy no le quede mas que ceder.

El salón estaba decorado de manera sencilla y elegante, mesas colocadas a un extremo del salón donde se podía degustar comidas exquisitas, había champagne, vinos, whiskey, brandy. Aunque los Andley les habían informado a los diarios que esto no seria una celebración como tal por algunas vicisitudes ocurridas días anteriores en la familia que les impedía hacer una gran fiesta e invitar a toda la alta sociedad de Chicago, los pocos periodistas invitados se sentía como en una; no había lugar a dudas que esta familia era una de las mas importante del país.

Ubicado a un lado del salón junto a su compañera de oficina, Karl Bellamy observaba todo el lujo desplegado por los herederos del emporio de la banca en esta pequeña recepción como ellos la habían denominado; las luces de las inmensas arañas que adornaban el gran salón iluminaban la estancia y al mismo tiempo le aportaban calidez, los diarios mas importante de Chicago y algunos corresponsales de Nueva York, Los Ángeles y Washington también se encontraban presentes en el lugar, a la espera del anuncio que haría William Andley.

- De lo que se esta perdiendo Gabriel – Señalo la chica a su lado con una amplia sonrisa.

- No le quedo mas remedio, esos dolores de espalda son por tantas horas de trabajo, supongo que él estará realmente molesto por no poder asistir… a diferencia de ti por supuesto – Señalo el hombre llevándose la copa a los labios y dándose un sorbo.

- Yo si estoy encantada de poder haber venido y le estaré siempre agradecida a Gabriel por haberme tomado en cuenta… ahora a quien no parece agradarle la idea es a ti – Expreso la muchacha paseando la mirada por los presentes.

- No he dicho eso… es mejor estar en tu compañía que ante la irritante presencia de Witt – Dijo refiriéndose a otro de sus compañeros – Solo intenta disimular un poco, desde que llegamos no has hecho otra cosas que buscar con insistencia al italiano – Agrego tomando mas champagne.

- Ni siquiera ha bajado aun… seguramente lo hará con su hermana así que no exageres, no sé por que te incomoda tanto que alabe al señor Di Carlo… es un hombre admirable y muy guapo… - El chico la detuvo con una mirada.

- Jenny… Puedes solo limitarte a hacer el trabajo por el cual hemos venido esta noche por favor – Indicó con un mal simulado desdén y desvió la mirada a lo alto de las escaleras cuando un rumor recorrió el salón.

En esta apareció la afortunada señorita Di Carlo colgada del brazo de su hermano y tras ella sus padres, la chica lucia realmente hermosa, llevaba un delicado vestido rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando sus atributos, el cabello suelto aportándole un aire relajado y natural, poco maquillaje, solo el suficiente para resaltar sus encantadores ojos grises y esa sonrisa en sus labios que parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor; en cuanto sus ojos captaron la figura del rubio al pie de la escalera su mirada se ilumino y la sonrisa se hizo más hermosa. Él por su parte sintió su corazón dispararse y desear correr hasta ella que lucia simplemente radiante, como el mas extraordinario de sus sueños, a cada paso que Fransheska daba era una voltereta que sus emociones daban dentro de él; cuando estuvieron a unos pasos el rubio camino hasta ella y le tomó la mano para darle un suave beso mientras la miraba a los ojos, ambos se olvidaron de la presencia de los que llenaban el salón en ese instante.

- Luces hermosa amor – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Gracias… creo que me acabo de quedar sin suspiros, te los llevaste todos – Expreso ella tomando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

- Perfecto… seria inútil recordarles que hay más de cincuenta personas en este lugar ¿Verdad? – Inquirió el castaño divertido.

- Fabrizio… creo que mi hermana te espera – Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Fransheska dejo libre una carcajada que hizo que el corazón de Albert se hinchara y unos deseos enormes de besarla se apoderasen de él, pero tuvo que conformarse con llevarse una mano hasta los labios y darle otro beso. A Fabrizio no le quedo mas remedio que dejarlos y caminar para buscar a Candy mientras sonreía al ver ese embelesamiento que se apoderaba de Albert y Fransheska cada vez que se encontraban; cuando llego hasta donde la rubia se hallaba junto a los esposos Cornwell, saludo a estos con una sonrisa y a ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para después mirarla a los ojos y ofrecerle su brazo.

- ¿Ves? Justo como sospechábamos Gabriel y yo… los italianos y los Andley tienen relaciones, mira la forma en como Di Carlo se comporta con Candice Andley y el trato de los Cornwell para con él, como si se conocieran de toda la vida – Menciono Karl mirando a los jóvenes.

- Si, es evidente que Fabrizio Di Carlo y la heredera tienen una relación… ahora mi pregunta es ¿Por qué solo anunciaran el compromiso de William Andley y Fransheska Di Carlo y no el de ellos también? – Pregunto siguiendo la mirada de su compañero y enfocándose en el chico.

- No lo sé… tal vez desean tomarse mas tiempo o no quieren quitarle protagonismo a sus hermanos… o quizás exista una razón de mas peso para que Andley desee casarse con la italiana con mayor prontitud – Respondió con media sonrisa mirando a la pareja junto a los padres de la chica y la matrona Elroy.

- ¡Karl por Dios! – Exclamo la chica en voz baja – No creo que sea ese motivo que cruza tu cabeza, tal vez… no sé, el soltero mas codiciado de Chicago desea dejar de serlo y formar una familia, lo que si puedo asegurar es que Emilia Elroy debe estar feliz por la decisión de su sobrino… se rumoraba que este no tenia intensiones de contraer matrimonio a pesar de la insistencia de la mujer, no puedes imaginar la cantidad de mujeres que se desvivían por intentar captar la atención del magnate – Explico con media sonrisa mientras miraba disimuladamente al hombre.

- Es lamentable para esas señoritas… ahora les tocara conformarse con algún matrimonio arreglado, seguramente con algún viudo lleno de millones y de achaques al cual estarán unidas hasta que la muerte los separe – Menciono con sarcasmo el chico. – Ten cuidado y no te suceda lo mismo por estar esperando a un príncipe azul… esos no existen y si los hay solo se enamoran de mujeres como Fransheska Di Carlo o… Candice Andley – Agrego al notar que la chica tenia la mirada fija en el italiano.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que puedes llegar a ser un verdadero miserable? – Pregunto mirándolo con rabia mientras se llevaba una copa a los labios.

- Me lo dicen siempre… en realidad soy realista, pero a muchos eso le duele – Indicó encogiéndose de hombros mientras sorbía de su copa.

Ella se quedo en silencio y sin importarle lo que pensara Karl fijo de nuevo su mirada en el castaño, estudiando cada rasgo de este, el hombre era realmente hermoso y su sonrisa era maravillosa, sus ojos podían encantar a cualquier mujer, cuando lo vio en esas fotos dedujo de inmediato que debía ser un hombre extraordinario… pero ahora que lo veía en persona no podía mas que quedar sin aliento, su actitud al caminar, la intensidad de su mirada; como le sonreía, escuchaba, le hablaba y observaba a Candice Andley no podía mas que despertar la envidia en las mujeres. – Ella dejo libre un suspiro y se llevo la copa de nuevo a los labios – No era una mujer que se dejara deslumbrar con facilidad… en realidad muy pocos hombre habrían logrado hacerlo y todos y cada uno de ellos tan imposibles como Di Carlo… el primero, fue cuando apenas tenia dieciocho años y no había visto nada de la vida; sin embargo solo le basto mirar una vez eso hermosos ojos azules para quedarse prendada de ellos… si, solo basto una mirada de Terruce Grandchester para que ella se sintiese volar entre nubes – En ese momento levanto la vista en un acto reflejo para buscar al italiano pero este ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, lo busco desesperadamente por el salón y no logro encontrarlo, su atención fue atraída por la voz de Emilia Elroy quien se encontraba junto a Luciano Di Carlo para hacer el anuncio oficial del compromiso entre William Andley y Fransheska Di Carlo.

Ella no logro escuchar la voz del hombre ni la de la anciana pues todos sus sentidos se encontraban en el joven parado junto al doctor, quien tenia una mano apoyada en la cintura de Candice Andley de manera bastante intima y le sonreía cuando la chica le susurro algo al oído. Kelly nunca vio a Terruce Grandchester sonreír… en realidad el actor era bastante adusto, pero de haberlo visto algunas vez seguro tendrían una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Di Carlo… en realidad entre ambos había mucho parecido. Las imágenes que aun conservaba del actor aunque un tanto vagas le permitieron ver que el inglés también tenía el cabello castaño y su tez era del mismo color… sin mencionar ese azul zafiro tan enigmático e intenso que poseían sus ojos. La velada termino después de dos horas donde los novios y sus familias posaron para las cámaras y respondieron amablemente la serie de preguntas que le hicieran los periodistas centrándose en la noticia de la noche y aunque ella se porto de manera profesional por exigencia de Karl no pudo concentrarse de nuevo a cabalidad.

El inicio de año había sido muy ajetreado en el banco, todo el mundo no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese la nueva sede que se abriría a principios del mes próximo; la expectativa crecía a cada segundo ante el posible traslado y nombramiento que el gerente haría por ordenes de la central principal en Chicago, según se rumoraba se harían muchos cambios dentro de la estructura de esta organización y ya empezaban a sobresalir algunos nombres para ocupar los principales cargos de la otra sede que tendría la ciudad. Vanessa se dirigía hacia el área de archivos cuando escucho la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el salón que servía de comedor.

- Yo estoy completamente convencida que ella se merece ese puesto – Menciono una de las mujeres con total seguridad.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Judith… no existe nadie mas capacitado para ese cargo que Vanessa, ella se ha ganado ese merito con su trabajo – Indico otra de las presentes.

- Pues a mi no me parece justo, aquí hay empleados con muchos mas años de labor que Vanessa y que se merecen ese voto de confianza, ella no llego aquí siendo una experta y así como aprendió los demás también pueden hacerlo, pero evidentemente nada de eso tiene peso ante los motivos que mueven a la directiva para escogerla a ella – Señalo otra de las mujeres con molestia.

- Sandra no vengas con esas cosas ahora… si la directiva le ofrece el puesto de jefe del departamento de contabilidad a Vanessa es porque ella se lo ha ganado con su esfuerzo, es una mujer inteligente, decidida y sabe perfectamente como hacerle frente a una situación difícil si se llega a dar… recuerdo como saco a flote el informe trimestral en menos de una semana, mientras que al señor Leagan y yo nos había llevado quince días y no habíamos logrado ni la mitad, si eso no es eficiencia y conocer a cabalidad su trabajo ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? – Pregunto de manera retadora mirándola.

- Yo solo estoy haciéndoles participe de mi descontento y el de muchos de los empleados del banco, para nadie es un secreto que Vanessa y el señor Leagan tienen una relación, aunque ellos se empeñen en ocultarlo, todo el mundo lo sabe y no es extraño que esto influya en la decisión de ofrecerle a ella ese puesto… - La mujer que había permanecido en silencio la detuvo.

- La vida privada de Vanessa y el señor Leagan es solo incumbencia de ellos, si tienen una relación bien por ambos, ninguno de nosotros tiene el derecho de meternos en eso, juzgar o recriminar y muchos menos andar inventando calumnias… todos somos conscientes de la excelente labor que desempeña Vanessa en este lugar y es justo que se le reconozca en esta ocasión – Sentencio.

- No… no, si ese merito ha sido ganado a través de favores hecho a uno de los accionistas, yo no tengo nada en contra de Vanessa, es mas hasta me da pena porque a la larga todo esto no es mas que la manera que ha encontrado el señor Leagan para retribuirle su "esmero y su eficiencia" – Dijo con tono mordaz y media sonrisa – Seamos sinceras… su familia nunca admitirá a Vanessa, ella no puede soñar con ser la señora Leagan, eso es sencillamente imposible… la madre de este es una mujer demasiado apegada a las normas y la distancia que deben existir entre alguien como nosotras y los de su clase, ejemplo de ello es la hermana del señor Leagan, casada con un hombre que le dobla la edad pero que tiene todo el dinero del mundo, a ellos no les importara si Vanessa es una trabajadora excepcional o si es hermosa e inteligente… para esas personas nosotros jamás… jamás estaremos a su nivel – Señalo mirando triunfante a las dos mujeres.

- ¡Eres una víbora! El señor Leagan no es así y les tapara la boca a todos cuando se case con Vanessa, todos esos que se la pasan murmurando por los pasillo que ella solo es su pasatiempo tendrán que tragarse sus palabras, yo vi como se puso él a su regreso de Chicago, cuando ella se fue a visitar a su familia sin decirle nada… el chico estaba completamente consternado, sus sentimientos hacia Vanessa son verdaderos – Dijo con convicción.

- Él puede tener las mejores intensiones pero su familia no aceptara esa relación y aunque él se empeñe en resaltarla consiguiéndole ese puesto no servirá de nada, Vanessa nunca será lo que la familia del señor Leagan aspira para él… la verdad es que yo analizando ahora bien la situación, pienso que tal vez esta será una manera de retribuirle a ella parte de lo que le ha brindado, a lo mejor y es su manera de calmar su consciencia pues en el fondo sabe que tarde o temprano esa relación deberá llegar a su fin, al menos que ella acepte otras condiciones – Expreso con naturalidad mientras miraba a las mujeres.

- Sandra ¿Sabes lo que yo deduzco de todo esto? – Pregunto la mujer que había salido en defensa de la pareja y al ver que su compañera negaba sin borrar esa odiosa sonrisa de su rostro se animo a continuar – Pues yo concluyo que tú estas envidiosa de la suerte de Vanessa, estas dolida porque no es a ti a quien postulan para ese puesto y aun mas… estas celosa porque para nadie es un secreto que tú siempre te has desvivido por el señor Leagan, por captar su atención y no soportas la idea de que sea Vanessa quien este a su lado – Al ver que la mujer borraba la sonrisa y se disponía a protestar se apresuro a seguir – No he terminado aun… también creo que todos esas limitaciones que ves en Vanessa no son mas que excusa para no ver la realidad, él la ama, escúchalo bien… LA AMA y ante eso ni tú ni su familia pueden hacer nada, si el señor Leagan decide formar una familia junto a ella no habrá nada que lo impida – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Lo hará un desgraciado… lo alejara de su familia ¿Acaso no lo ven? No, mejor no continuo perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes, definitivamente no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver… y en cuanto a lo que dices sobre mis sentimientos hacia el señor Leagan estas totalmente equivocada, no voy a negar que el hombre es muy atractivo y puede despertar ilusiones en las mujeres a su alrededor, pero yo sé perfectamente donde estoy parada, allá aquellas ilusas que se pasan soñando con el príncipe azul que te sacara del fango y te llevara a vivir a su castillo – Señalo sin poder ocultar su rabia y salió del lugar como un torbellino.

Vanessa se había ocultado tras un pilar para que Sandra no se diese cuenta de su presencia allí, se llevo una mano a la cara para secar las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro y respiro profundamente para calmarse, cada una de las palabras dichas por ella le dolieron tanto; pensar que esta no era la primera vez que le ocurría, se había arriesgado a soñar de nuevo, a creer en un amor puro y maravilloso, en ese que la hiciera verdaderamente feliz, sin culpas, sin cargos de consciencia, sin tener que lastimar a nadie ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan difícil, soñar con una familia, un futuro junto al hombre que amaba? Y peor aun ¿Por qué Neil no le había dicho nada de ese nombramiento? Él era quien se estaba encargando de la mayoría de las cosas referentes a la nueva sucursal, él tenia acciones allí y cualquier decisión de esa índole le seria consultada, mas aun siendo ella su asistente… ¿Por qué se lo oculto? – Se preguntaba al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el dolor en su pecho crecía.

Esa tarde al salir de la oficina deambulo por la calles de la ciudad, sumida en sus pensamientos, llenándose de tantos recuerdos, algunos recientes y otros de sus años junto a su difunto esposo, mezcla de alegrías y penas la embargaban. Agradecía que Neil estuviese junto a una comitiva en las instalaciones de la nueva sede pues no podría verlo a los ojos después del episodio de esa tarde, estaba confundida y dolida, sentía que él la había traicionado y la desesperación comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella. Cuando al fin llego hasta su departamento ya el chico la esperaba en este, había comprado comida y estaba organizando la mesa.

- Vanessa amor ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – Pregunto mientras caminaba hasta donde ella se encontraba y le daba un suave beso en los labios, al cual la chica respondió de manera fría y distante - ¿Te sucede algo? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándola a los ojos y llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de esta para acariciarla con suavidad.

- No… no estoy bien Neil, un poco cansada nada más ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto de manera casual.

- Excelente, ya las instalaciones están completamente acondicionadas y es cuestión de días para que se haga oficial la inauguración que estoy seguro será todo un éxito – Dijo colocándose tras ella y rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus manos al tiempo que le daba un beso en el hombro.

- Me alegra… Neil yo necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante – Expreso sin volverse.

- Esta bien, pero antes cenemos… me estoy muriendo del hambre y yo también tengo una noticia que darte – Menciono el chico colocándose a su lado y llevándola consigo hasta la mesa.

Él se desvivía atendiéndola mientras le sonreía y le daba suaves besos de vez en cuanto, sirvió vino rosado para acompañar la cena que lucía exquisita; todo el ambiente estaba acorde para una ocasión especial, el animo del moreno no disminuyo en ningún momento, sin embargo a Vanessa le costaba cada vez mas seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Ella dejo libre un suspiro pesado y cerró los ojos unos segundos intentando organizar sus ideas, el joven noto su actitud de inmediato y sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se encogía, se aclaro la garganta para que su voz no demostrase la presión.

- ¿De que deseabas hablarme? – Pregunto sintiendo su corazón latir con dolorosa lentitud.

- Empieza tú primero por favor… - Pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos y su voz tembló.

- Está bien… a ver ¿Por donde comienzo? – Se pregunto a si mismo buscando las palabras adecuadas para iniciar el tema. – Vane desde que el proyecto de la nueva sede inicio se han estado analizando a posibles candidatos para ocupar los puestos mas importantes de la misma, sabes que es una responsabilidad muy grande pues es necesario demostrar que esta idea no se fundamentaba en sueños ni en espejismos, así que las personas encargadas de hacerla funcionar debían ser de total confianza y realmente capaces de adquirir esta responsabilidad y aun mas importante deben demostrar que el voto de confianza que se les da lo tienen merecido – Se detuvo para ver la reacción de la chica, pero ella no mostraba ninguna, solo lo miraba fijamente como a la espera para que él continuara, así que lo hizo – El caso es que tu nombre salió a relucir para que fueses la nueva jefe del departamento de contabilidad de esta sede y… - Se interrumpió de nuevo al ver que ella cerraba los ojos con un inconfundible gesto de cansancio en lugar de la alegría que él esperaba. - ¿No te agrada la idea Vanessa? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Neil… ¿Quién me propuso para ese cargo? – Pregunto mirando la servilleta sobre su regazo, pero al ver que él dudaba en responder levanto la vista y la enfoco de nuevo en el moreno - ¿Quién lo hizo Neil? – Inquirió con voz fría.

- Fue… fue una decisión del consejo, evidentemente ellos me… me preguntaron que opinaba y yo les dije que me parecía lo mas adecuado, desde el mismo momento en el cual se puso la idea sobre la mesa de la junta directiva… - La chica se coloco de pie y él se detuvo.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que esta decisión fue tomada por la junta directiva en pleno? Pero supongo que algunos de los presentes tuvo que proponer a los candidatos entre los cuales estaba yo… al menos que se trate de una decisión dada desde la misma Chicago, mas específicamente desde tu tío William Andley… y esto por supuesto no seria una casualidad ¿O me equivoco Neil? – Inquirió apoyándose en la barra de la cocina mientras lo miraba.

- No sé a donde quieres llegar con esto Vanessa, pero de algo puedes estar segura, nadie obliga o convence al tío de tomar una decisión sin que este antes analice cada detalle de la misma… si lo que estas queriendo insinuar que yo lo persuadí para que te propusiera para ese cargo, si, te equivocas – Dijo colocándose de pie y su voz empezaba a dejar ver la molestia que lo invadía por la actitud de ella – No negare que te mencione cuando se planteo el proyecto en Chicago, lo hice porque deseaban dejarles en claro que todos los logros conseguido en esta oficina habían sido gracias al equipo de trabajo con el cual contaba y en el que tú eras una pieza fundamental, no creo haber incurrido en algún delito al hacerlo… aunque parece que tú no opinas de la misma manera – Expreso el joven mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué Neil? Sabes que yo me sentía perfectamente bien trabajando a tu lado, bien pudiste haberles hecho saber mi opinión al respecto, pero te hiciste el indiferente ante ello y los dejaste continuar, ahora yo estoy obligada a aceptar un puesto para el cual no sé si este capacitada, para un puesto que seguramente se merecen otras personas dentro del banco, personas con mas experiencia y tiempo en el mismo… Creo que aun no caes en cuenta la cantidad de comentarios que ese nombramiento puede acarrear, que ya esta provocando, precisamente esta tarde tuve que escuchar como varias personas exponían sus puntos de vista sobre esto y ¿Sabes a la conclusión que llegaban? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y él negó pero se notaba molesto – Una de ellas decían que todo esto no era mas que el pago por los favores que te he prestado… - Él intento decir algo pero ella lo detuvo – Déjame continuar, evidentemente no era favores laborales a los que se referían, pero eso no termina allí… también dijeron que todo esto no era nada mas que la manera que habías encontrado para aliviar tu consciencia pues sabían con certeza que la relación que llevamos no iría a ningún lado, que era un intento desesperado por llevarme a tu nivel de alguna manera y poder presentarme ante tu familia… pero que todo era inútil porque ni siquiera eso me haría merecedora de su consideración, en pocas palabras Neil me hicieron ver la realidad, esa realidad que me empeñaba en obviar, esa que tarde o temprano nos alcanzaría y derrumbaría todo esto… entonces yo me pregunto ¿Vale la pena? ¿Realmente vale la pena todos los esfuerzos que estamos haciendo? Luchar contra la corriente, tras un sueño que no nos llevara a ningún lado… ¿Vale la pena seguir intentando alcanzar un imposible? – Se pregunto y a estas alturas ya lloraba abiertamente mientras su voz se quebraba.

- No lo hagas… Vanessa no hagas esto por favor, no lo puedo creer… definitivamente no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo ¿Te estas escuchando Vanessa? – Pregunto mirándola y sus ojos estaba brillante por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

- Si Neil… estoy consciente de cada una de las palabra que acabo de decir y créeme esto es muy difícil para mi también pero… creo que es lo mejor, separarnos es lo mejor… yo no quiero que tengas que renunciar a tu familia por mi culpa, no lo podría soportar… ya pase por eso una vez y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, es un infierno vivir así y créeme terminaras odiándome por haberte alejado de tu familia, yo te amo y no quiero hacerte daño – Contesto bajando la mirada.

- ¿Es eso no? Piensas que… que nos sucederá lo mismo que paso con tu esposo, pues déjame decirte algo, yo no soy Cristian pero haría exactamente lo mismo que él hizo por ti y mas porque te amo… piensas que mi familia me repudiara con estar contigo y eso me hará infeliz, te equivocas, no me importa lo que ellos piensen porque sencillamente a ellos no les interesa lo que yo piense o sienta… la única que me importa en todo esto es mi hermana Elisa y ella esta feliz que yo al fin tenga una ilusión, que al fin tenga algo que pueda considerar mío, una mujer que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que puedo darle. Vanessa por Dios no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto… ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer en mí? ¿Por qué dudas de lo que siento? Desde que nos conocimos te he demostrado que deseo lo mejor para ti, para ambos ahora que estamos juntos… pero eso no parece importante, siempre estas dudando de mi, yo lucho y lucho por esto que existe entre nosotros, por mantenerlo y hacer que cada día sea mas fuerte, por no fallarte… busco la manera de hacer que te sientas orgullosa de mi, de ser grande para ti porque te amo y deseo darte todo lo que te mereces, darte lo mismo que tú me has dado… la verdad ya no sé que mas hacer, no sé lo que quieres Vanessa ¿Qué quieres? Dime lo que quieres porque estoy a punto de volverme loco – Dijo con una mezcla de rabia y dolor embargando su pecho.

- Yo… yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz, no quiero tener que cargar con el peso de ser la responsable del distanciamiento con tu familia, no podría soportarlo… no sé por que te cuesta tanto entenderlo, todo esto ha sido muy rápido Neil y no me siento preparada para afrontar una realidad así… siento que llevo sobre mis espaldas el peso del mundo y que pronto terminara por derrumbarme – Contesto la morena entre lagrimas.

- Eso no va a pasar… yo no dejare que pase, Vanessa yo quiero estar junto a ti toda mi vida no dudes de eso nunca por favor, tú eres lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida… tú me has llenado de luz, me sacaste del abismo donde me hallaba, yo no valía nada cuando te encontré, era un muerto en vida que solo se aferraba a algo que nunca tendría, me diste vida y no conforme con eso también la llenaste de alegrías… mírame por favor – Pidió acercándose a ella y tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos - Si crees en mi no te voy a fallar, no importa lo que los demás digan o hagan nadie… escúchame bien nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, si mi familia intenta interponerse saldrán perdiendo porque no me harán desistir, este amor que has hecho nacer en mi no puede borrarse solo porque unos pocos así lo deseen, yo te voy a cuidar, te voy a amar toda mi vida y juro… juro por Dios que te hare feliz, pero tienes que creer en mí... por favor Vanessa cree en mí… es lo único que necesito que tú me digas que quieres estar conmigo y vas a luchar a mi lado por esto… por favor – Él rogaba sin poder evitar que las lagrimas lo desbordasen.

- Neil yo… yo tengo… tengo mucho miedo amor, te amo tanto que me horroriza la sola idea que tal vez algún día llegues a abandonarme, que te des cuenta que no valen la pena tantos sacrificios y decidas terminar con esto… - El joven la detuvo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y deseas hacerlo tú? – Le pregunto sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

- ¡No! No lo veas así… es solo que… que quiero que al menos me quede el consuelo de saber que estoy actuando correctamente y que hice algo por ti, que… que tuve el valor para dejarte ir y que buscaras tu felicidad al lado de alguien que… puedas presentar a tu familia y no te veas en la obligación de elegir, no soportaría verte infeliz y menos por mi culpa Neil… yo te amo demasiado – Contesto ella mientras mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Yo estoy contigo, mírame Vanessa estoy contigo y lo estaré siempre amor, no tienes que temer te amo como jamás imagine amar a nadie, vamos a tener una familia maravillosa, vamos a envejecer juntos y seremos muy felices, no nos hará falta nada mas si nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero debes confiar en este amor Vanessa y luchar por esto, no puedo hacerlo yo solo amor… tienes que creer en mí ¿Crees en esto que te estoy ofreciendo? ¿Crees en mi Vanessa? – Le pregunto fundiéndose en esos ojos negros que tanto adoraba.

- Si… si Neil, creo que en ti… y te amo, perdóname amor, perdóname por favor, te prometo que nunca mas dudare de este amor, ni de ti… te amo… te amo – Respondió rodeando el cuello de él.

- Solo eso me basta… solo eso, no te arrepentirás de este voto de confianza que me das mi vida, no te preocupes por nada Vanessa, deja que los demás digan lo que quieran, no permitas que sus palabras te hagan sufrir, ellos no nos conocen y no tienen derecho a juzgarnos, no llores mas – Dijo limpiando con ternuras las lagrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

Después tomó sus labios en un beso delicado y cargado de amor, mientras rozaba su cuello con los dedos y ella apoyo sus manos en la cintura de él; el beso se fue haciendo más intenso alejando de ellos este dolor que los había embargado, la angustia y los miedos pasaron dando lugar a esa pasión que ambos desbordaban cuando se entregaban en cuerpo y alma. Neil la tomó en un movimiento rápido elevándola y ella rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo, caminaron hasta la habitación y en minutos se encontraban desnudos, sus cuerpos enredados, entregando en cada caricia, beso y palabras de amor que se susurraban parte de si mismo, sentía que este amor crecía y crecía. No hubo un lugar de sus cuerpos que sus labios no besasen ni que sus manos tocasen, la necesidad de hacerle sentir al otro que no existiría nada que temer los desbordaba, estaban locamente enamorados, ya no lucharían nunca mas por seguir a la razón cuando esta les decía que debían alejarse, al contrario de ello se unirían mas aun y se dejarían llevar por el corazón, no importaba nada mas que esto que sentían cuando se unían de esta manera, cuando sus cuerpos y sus almas eran uno solo, cuando llegaban al cielo tomados de la mano para gritar que se amaban y luego bajaban para mirarse a los ojos y saber que no era una fantasía o solo deseo, no… esto era mas, era amor, un amor inmenso y maravilloso que desde hoy se prometían seria para siempre.

* * *

_**Sobre mi pecho abatido por los golpes  
está tu estrella tibia, dolorosamente azul,  
diríase un cielo toda ella.  
No quiebra el agua su perfecta dulzura,  
su sencillez es transparente y tiene  
el uniforme brillo de la lluvia alta.  
Déjame este lucero, este cuerpo celeste  
sembrando sobre mi pecho lleno de golpes,  
estás ya tan humilde que tu nombre  
se puede decir con respeto y con pequeñas  
letras de amor, dios mío.**_

_**La Estrella. Oscar Acosta.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	104. Capitulo 34 parte 4

**Capitulo 34**

**Parte 4**

El sol apenas despuntaba bañando con sus tenues rayos el puerto de Schreyers Hook Dock, anclado en su muelle principal se hallaba uno de los grandes colosos del océano, el RMS Mauretania, mostrando a los presentes que colmaban el salón de espera del puerto, toda su magnificencia y esplendor. Pasajeros iban y venían con paso rápido ultimando destalles mientras la familia Di Carlo se encontraba sentada en unos de los privados compartiendo tranquilamente los últimos minutos antes de abordar el trasatlántico, entre sonrisas y palabras agradables que alejaran de ellos la tristeza que significaba esta nueva separación. Pero no pudieron evitar que sus semblantes se cubrieran por una sombra gris, cuando el barco hizo sonar la sirena anunciando su partida rumbo a Europa.

- Fran por favor recuerda cuidarte mucho, no estés triste amor… ya veras que muy pronto estaremos de regreso con ustedes – Menciono la mujer mientras le acariciaba los hombros a su hija - ¡Oye! ¿Acaso crees que me voy a perder los preparativos para la boda de mi princesa? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa al ver que la chica dejaba libre una lágrima; pero ante la mención del evento la castaña dejo ver una sonrisa entre lágrimas. – Así esta mucho mejor… ves luces muchas hermosa – Agrego acariciando la mejilla para secarla.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho mami – Esbozo ella abrazándose con fuerza a la mujer.

- Yo también… yo también, pero ya veras que el tiempo pasa volando… - Dijo tocándole con un gesto divertido la punta de la nariz.

- Si… lo mismo decía Fabrizio, aunque dudo que ahora lo siga haciendo… por favor tengan mucho cuidado y no se demoren demasiado en volver – Pidió viéndola a los ojos con voz de suplica.

- Es una promesa, estaremos aquí en cuanto nos sea posible… y eso será antes de tu boda por supuesto, aun tengo mucho que consentirse, cuidarte y arrullarte como cuando eras una bebé – Dijo abrazándola con fuerza mientras se llevaba la cabeza de su hija al pecho y le daba un beso en la frente – Ya después supongo que bastara con los mimos que te de tu esposo – Dijo y la chica pudo sentir nostalgia y ciertos celos en su voz, como cuando ellos se desvivían con su padre.

- Pueden pasar todos los años del mundo y puedo llegar a tener nietos, pero siempre te buscare para que me abraces y me consientas como lo haces ahora, nada hará que cambie mi cariño por ustedes, sabes que te adoro mamá – Expreso la chica levantando un poco el rostro para mirarla a los ojos y ambas dejaron ver hermosas sonrisas.

A pocos pasos de allí Fabrizio y Luciano conversaban sobre algunas cosas de trabajo que habían quedado pendientes, el italiano también le hacia énfasis en el cuidado de su hermana y el suyo propio y que ante cualquier eventualidad no dudase en escribirle y él tomaría el primer barco que lo trajese de vuelta. El joven le mostraba el mismo interés por su seguridad y la de su madre, estuvo tentado a contarle sobre sus visitas al doctor Smith pero prefirió no hacerlo, al menos hasta que tuviese avances mas concretos, tal vez y para su regreso a América sin todo marchaba bien podía darle la maravillosa noticia que ya había recuperado su pasado.

- Fabrizio… hijo, sé que esta situación aun sigue siendo muy difícil para ti – Señalo el hombre al ver el silencio del castaño – Pero te aseguro que en cuanto me encuentre en Italia buscare la manera y todos los medios para hacer que le dicten sentencia a ese hombre y que ustedes puedan retomar sus vidas… pero por lo momentos sabes que el lugar mas seguro es aquí en América – El chico lo detuvo al ver que todo esto era igual de engorroso para su padre.

- No se preocupe padre, tanto Fran como yo entendemos perfectamente que por ahora esto es lo mejor, como usted mismo ha mencionado es necesario que salga la sentencia de lo contrario ese hombre podría mover sus fichas y salir en libertad, bien sabe que no temo por mi seguridad sino por la de mi hermana, ese miserable no vale la pena y créame que aunque no me arrepiento de haberme cobrado lo que le hizo a Fran con mis propias manos, soy consciente que seria una gran estupidez lanzar por la borda mi futuro por deshacerme de una basura como esa… en tal caso comprendo que permanecer aquí es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora – Sentencio el joven mirando a su padre a los ojos y después esquivo su mirada para que este no viese que detrás de todo eso también estaban sus esperanzas por recuperarse.

- No te imaginas cuanto agradezco tu colaboración en todo esto hijo… todo lo que estoy haciendo es por el bien de ambos, no dudes nunca de ello, pero si aun así sientes que ya no puedes llevar mas esta situación hazme saber de inmediato y yo encontrare la forma que lleguemos a un acuerdo… ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto Luciano mirándolo a los ojos con evidente preocupación.

- Eso no pasara padre, yo comprendo el sacrificio que todos estamos haciendo y le prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo porque este valga la pena, no se angustie mas y vaya tranquilo, yo cuidare de Fransheska y cualquier cosa que ocurra se la hare saber – Contesto con voz calmada para calmar al hombre mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo – Ustedes también cuídense mucho por favor y no tarde mucho en volver… o me tocara a mi entregar a Fran el día de su boda y ese merito es única y exclusivamente de usted – Agrego con una sonrisa una vez que se separaron.

- Y lo hare con todo el gusto del mundo… además si llegamos a perdernos esa boda tu madre me pide el divorcio o hasta llegue a matarme – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos para darle otro abrazo al chico y caminar hasta donde se encontraban su mujer e hija.

Terminaron por despedirse tras el tercer llamado del barco para abordar, abrazándose con fuerza y reiterando de nuevo las promesas y el cariño que se profesaban se separaron una vez mas, llenos de esperanzas de que la próxima vez las noticias les permitiesen celebrar y estar juntos de manera definitiva o al menos por un poco mas de tiempo, cuando al fin todo vuelva a su cause. Los jóvenes vieron a sus padres alejarse mientras le dedicaban sonrisas hermosas y les decían adiós con las manos, sus miradas fijas en ellos hasta que los vieron en la cubierta y estos seguían sonriéndoles; los festejos propios de las salidas de los trasatlánticos no se hicieron esperar.

- Fabri ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto la chica varios minutos después cuando la silueta del barco apenas se apreciaba en la distancia debido a la neblina que aun cubría parte del lugar, al ver que su hermano aun seguía con la mirada fija en este.

- ¿Eh? Si… si claro, vamos – Respondió pero se volvió para mirar el barco de nuevo.

- Fabrizio ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes – Dijo ella mas para darse ánimos a si misma mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su hermano.

- Me gustaría tanto subir a ese barco… es… es hermoso ¿No es verdad? – Inquirió con la mirada perdida y la voz ronca.

- Fabri… bueno si es el más hermoso de todos, y también comprendo que desees volver a Europa pero… - El chico la detuvo.

- No… no es eso Fran, sabes que deseo quedarme aquí por un tiempo, hasta que logre recuperarme si existe la posibilidad, es algo extraño… de repente cuando vi zarpar el barco, las chimeneas trabajando a toda maquina, la sirena… su colosal figura en detalle, es como si ese barco poseyera una especie de embrujo que me llamaba, como si algo me hubiese unido a él – Menciono sin ser consciente que nada de eso tenia sentido.

- Creo que la neblina te hizo mal – Menciono la chica mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

- Si… yo también lo creo – Dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño y después dejando libre una carcajada que su hermana acompaño.

Se marcharon de ese lugar abrazados perdiéndose entre la multitud mientras ella entonaba una suave melodía para alejar cualquier rastro de pena y al mismo tiempo los acercara a todo aquello que tanto extrañaban. Llegaron hasta el hotel de nuevo donde pasarían dos días hasta su salida a Chicago; a los hermanos Andley le habían colocado la excusa que el viaje era muy pesado para retomarlo el mismo día de la salida de sus padres y Fabrizio hizo hincapié en que aprovecharían también para que Fransheska conociera las instalaciones de los laboratorios Pfizer y de esta manera se empapara mas de todo lo relacionado con el negocio.

Sin embargo entre sus planes estaba mucho mas que eso, después del almuerzo que compartieron en el restaurante del Palace se dispusieron a salir de este. Fabrizio había concretado una cita para esa tarde con Nathan Smith, mientras él se ocupaba en esto, Fransheska daría un paseo por los alrededores del hotel acompañada con el chofer que siempre ponía el hotel a su disposición, compraría algunos presentes para Albert y el resto de su familia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con el doctor Smith? – Pregunto la chica cuando se acercaban hasta el hospital donde Fabrizio se quedaría.

- Según me comento la sesión de hoy podía durara unas dos horas, tal vez menos no lo sé con certeza, estudiara los avances que he tenido y nos concentraremos en aquellos mas concretos, como ya te dije intentaremos armar el rompecabezas que es mi memoria – Respondió sin mirar a su hermana a los ojos para que ella no vieran en ellos, la angustia que le causaba todo esto.

- Esta bien, pasaremos en dos horas y media ¿Te parece bien? – Inquirió de nuevo y le tomó una mano para darle un suave apretón. El joven se volvió para mirarla y asintió en silencio – Todo estará bien Fabri, no debes preocuparte por nada… pase lo que pase nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti y apoyarte en todo lo que decidas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado hermano – Agrego la chica con ternura mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y después lo amarraba en un abrazo.

- Gracias Fran, lo sé… créeme que lo sé muy bien, quédate tranquila que todo pasara, esta vez algo me dice que así será, no te vas a perder y cuídate mucho por favor, te quiero – Dijo el muchacho antes de salir del auto.

Su hermana asintió en silencio y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad antes que bajase del auto, después de eso el chico descendió y tras despedirse con un movimiento de mano vio el vehículo alejarse. Respiro profundamente y procedió a entrar y caminar hasta el consultorio del doctor Nathan Smith para su segunda sesión.

Esta vez camino directo hasta el consultorio del inglés pues ya conocía la dirección, faltaba un minuto para las dos de la tarde cuando miro su reloj de pulsera y dejo ver una sonrisa de medio lado al percatarse que de nuevo estaba siendo religiosamente puntual; respiro de nuevo profundamente para calmar la ansiedad que siempre lo asaltaba en ocasiones como estas y procedió a dar un par de golpes en la puerta.

Nathan tenia la vista en un grueso libro de psicología que había traído desde Londres y que conservaba en su casa pues no había tenido necesidad de usarlo desde su llegada a América, el mismo trataba ampliamente el tema de la amnesia y en vista que debía poner en practica varios ejercicios con el señor Di Carlo, quiso documentarse tanto como le fuese posible para atender el caso del italiano – Su atención fue atraída por un toque en la puerta, levanto la mirada al reloj colgado en la pared al fondo de la oficina y dejo ver media sonrisa al comprobar que eran las dos de la tarde exactas, se quito los lentes y hablo.

- Adelante – Menciono colocando el pesado libro a un lado adivinando que seguramente era el caballero que había llegado puntual a su cita.

- Buenas tardes doctor Smith – Lo saludo el castaño entrando al lugar.

- Buenas tardes señor Di Carlo, pase adelante por favor… - Nathan se coloco de pie y le indico con un ademan un diván que se encontraba junto al gran ventanal que daba a un hermoso jardín – Póngase cómodo en este lugar, hoy trabajaremos con esos apuntes que ha elaborado en estas semanas y es necesario que este totalmente relajado – Agrego el rubio caminando hasta un sillón justo frente al sofá que le permitía ver las reacciones del italiano.

- ¿En este diván? ¿Es completamente necesario doctor Smith? – Inquirió el chico un tanto dudoso.

- Lo que buscaremos hoy es que se sienta completamente tranquilo, libre de tensiones y presiones y la posición que adquirirá al recostarse en el diván le ayudara a conseguirlo señor Di Carlo, no le tenga miedo… no lo estoy relegando a un nivel de inferioridad o dependencia, al contrario… será como si estuviese en su casa, sumido en sus pensamientos pero en lugar de decírselo al vacio me los dirá a mi – Explico Nathan en tono amable.

- Entiendo… disculpe mi actitud, debo admitir que todo esto ha creado una ansiedad en mi que me cuesta mucho controlar, empecemos – Menciono el muchacho mientras se recostaba donde el doctor le había indicado e intentaba relajarse.

- ¿Esta tomando los medicamentos que le indique? – Pregunto Nathan ya con su libreta en la mano y anotaba en ella.

- Si… tal como me prescribió y debo acotar que me ha servido de mucho – Contesto.

- Me alegra, eso también le ayudara a controlar la ansiedad, recuerde que la clave esta en mantener la calma y el control, eso nos ayudara a ir abriéndole una puerta a sus recuerdos para que puedan regresar sin ser rechazados por su consciente – Expreso el rubio de manera casual – Ahora si empecemos… dentro de lo que pude leer usted hace acotación repetidas veces que siempre ha tenido la figura o presencia de una imagen femenina en sus sueños y visiones ¿Esa mujer es alguien de su familia o cercano a usted? – Inquirió Nathan con voz calmada.

- No es ningún miembro de mi familia… la verdad es que durante muchos años no tuvo rostro, nombre, voz o algo que me indicara de quien se trataba, simplemente era una imagen borrosa que siempre se encontraba a mi lado, la primera vez que escuche su voz era como un lamento, ella sufría lo podía percibir y eso me llenaba de dolor a mi también, como si la unión que tuviésemos fuese tan fuerte que lo que le hacia daño a ella también me lo hiciera a mi – Respondió Fabrizio quedándose en silencio un momento.

- Me dice que durante muchos años no tuvo rostro… ¿Lo tiene ahora? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- No estoy seguro… la noche de año nuevo tuve un lapso y fue como si esa mujer al fin se me mostrase completamente, pude verla con detalle y… - Fabrizio se detuvo notando cierta presión en su pecho al recordarla con exactitud.

- Fabrizio continua… pero no te presiones si no la tienes en estos momentos en tu cabeza, si por el contrario puedes ver esa imagen con claridad comienza a describirla… hazlo en voz alta – Le sugirió Nathan con voz tranquila para no forzarlo.

- Si… si la tengo, ella… ella es rubia, tiene el cabello rizado, le cae en cascada sobre la espalda… sus ojos son verdes, hay mucha neblina que me impide ver con claridad la escena, pero… puedo ver sus ojos y son verdes, brillantes y hermosos como las esmeraldas – El castaño se detuvo para concentrarse mejor en los detalles – Es joven… seguramente no tiene mas de quince años, pero yo también lo soy… lo puedo percibir en el tono de mi voz… - El inglés lo detuvo en ese momento.

- ¿Le hablaste? ¿Puedes recordar algo de lo que le dijiste? – Pregunto el doctor interesado.

- Si… es extraño, yo me sentía muy triste… desolado seria la palabra mas adecuada, inmensamente solo y decepcionado… si eso podría resumir la sensación que llevaba en ese momento – Se interrumpió de nuevo para mirar al rubio – Sin embargo, cuando ella me pregunto si estaba triste le dije que no y me eche a reír con una carcajada fuerte que retumbo en el lugar, aunque por dentro me sentía realmente mal… no sé porqué lo hice, era como si no deseara inspirar lastima en ella – Le explico intentando no llenarse de angustia ante el recuerdo. – Ella era tan hermosa… cuando mis ojos la vieron pensé que se trataba de un ángel… aun lo sigo pensando – Agrego esquivando la mirada de Nathan.

- Lo sigues pensado… ¿La has visto de nuevo? – Pregunte el doctor.

- Si… bueno tengo casi la certeza que es ella… pero cuando intento darle una explicación lógica a todo esto no logro conseguirla, es imposible que esa chica y la mujer de la que hablo sean la misma persona… sencillamente es imposible – Sentencio con voz ronca cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Lo interrogo el rubio al ver la inquebrantable negación del chico.

- Porque… esa chica me recuerda mucho a… a mi novia y eso es imposible, yo no la conocía hasta hace poco menos de un año y ella nunca a mencionado algo, que me haga ver que me hubiese visto antes… aunque algunas veces he notado algunas actitudes extrañas, sobre todo en sus familiares cuando me vieron por primera vez… pero no puedo tener la certeza que sea así, ella no ganaría nada ocultándome algo así – Respondió mirando al rubio.

- Esta chica de la que hablas… existe la posibilidad que ella te haya conocido antes, no lo sé tal vez en el colegio, durante tu infancia o adolescencia… y tal vez ninguno de los dos lo recuerden, pudo haber sido un encuentro casual y muy breve – Indicó el psicólogo.

- No lo creo… según ese recuerdo ya yo contaba con edad suficiente como para recordar a alguien y mas como ella, lo mismo le hubiese pasado a ella ¿No? Si me hubiese visto tal vez me recordaría, además esta el detalle que siempre ha estado junto a mi… en distintos escenarios y situaciones, solo ahora pude verla con claridad pero ya antes había estado frente a su presencia, estoy seguro que era ella – Menciono el chico colocando su mirada en el techo.

- Comprendo… supongo que pedirte que exteriorices lo que sientes cuando estas en su presencia es muy complicado ¿No es así? – Inquirió de nuevo el doctor.

- Si… realmente lo es, ella es… sé que es alguien muy importante en mi vida, me siento unido a ella por un vinculo especial, cuando me encontraba deprimido y soñaba podía sentir cierto pesar en ella también, no me hablaba pero su actitud me lo dejaba ver y por otro lado habían ocasiones en las cuales amanecía lleno de optimismo, feliz y dispuesto a continuar adelante y podía ver lo mismo en ella… es extraño que me sienta atado de esta manera a los sentimientos y las sensaciones de alguien a quien no conozco – Explico al ver que Nathan seguía en silencio.

- No puedes asegurar que no la conoces, al menos no por ahora… Fabrizio así como la mayoría de las personas se crean un ideal de vida, de futuro… también se crean un ideal de pareja – El rubio se detuvo al ver que el joven lo miraba extrañado – Te explico… cuando tú planeas un futuro relacionado con tus aspiraciones laborales por ejemplo vas creando en tu mente como debe presentarse exactamente, cada avance, cada logro… también las derrotas y como superarlas en su debido momento; por lo tanto no es extraño que tu inconsciente haya creado a esta figura femenina que te permitiese confiar en ella y exteriorizar tus sentimientos a través de sus mismas emociones, ha decir verdad la mente humana es tan complicada que con todos los estudios realizados hasta ahora dudo que algún día se pueda llegar a comprenderse a plenitud, por el contrario creo que entre mas se investiga mas queda por descubrir y entender – Explico de manera sencilla para trasmitirle la idea al joven.

- ¿Lo que intenta explicarme es que esta imagen que siempre ha estado ligada a mí es un espejismo? – Pregunto y al ver que el doctor seguía en silencio continuo – Discúlpeme doctor pero eso es aun mas absurdo que pensar que fuese mi prometida, tal vez como usted menciona… es posible que yo la haya visto en algún otro lugar o… o no sé me haya encontrado con una mujer parecida en la guerra y hasta pude haber tenido una relación importante con esta… si creo que eso tiene mas lógica – Expreso el joven intentando darle sentido a sus ideas y las del hombre.

- Todo es posible, sin embargo no esta de mas que veamos todas las teorías, por lo pronto nos queda esperar para ver si esa imagen regresa a ti y puedes ver con mayor claridad si se trata de tu novia o alguien mas, intenta concentrarte en los detalles la próxima vez, no solo en ella… sin en lo que los rodea a ambos – Indicó revisando de nuevo su libreta – Tengo aquí otras cosas que me llamaron a atención, según escribiste en el diario los eventos relacionados con tu pasado no se encuentras ligados a episodios contados por tu familia… - El castaño lo interrumpió.

- Eso es lo que mas me preocupa doctor, intentare explicarle lo que me sucede – Dijo y después de tomar todo el aire que podía para dejarlo salir muy despacio intentando concentrarse en lo que seguía - Hay ocasiones en las cuales veo a mis padres tratarme de forma extraña, como si en lugar de hablarle a su hijo le estuviesen hablando a alguien mas… incluso cuando me reuní con ellos a mi regreso de la guerra mi hermana me rechazo diciendo que yo no era su hermano, que era otra persona y que estaba intentando ocupar el lugar de Fabrizio… ella apenas tenia quince años, ella era una chica que había pasado por muchos episodios traumáticos y entiendo que su rechazo era normal, ya que yo también me encontraba a la defensiva con todos y me mostraba reacio a aceptar mi situación, me enojaba con facilidad, me desesperaba, pasaba días enteros sin salir de mi habitación… en realidad vine a hablar abiertamente con ellos después de cinco meses, solo le permitía a mi padre acercarse cuando este me hablaba de visitar a algún doctor que me pudiese ayudar… en un principio él estaba aun mas empeñado que yo en que recobrase mi memoria, pero con el tiempo termine por rendirme y él también desistió, poco a poco mi familia y yo volvimos a ser quienes éramos, sin embargo… aun siento cierta reserva por parte de mi madre y mi padre, caso contrario de mi hermana quien se ha convertido en mi apoyo incondicional… es como si ellos no terminara de convencerse que soy su hijo o estuviesen fingiendo, ocultando una verdad que no desean que yo sepa… sé que todo esto le puede sonar absurdo pero he llegado a pensar que realmente estoy ocupando el lugar de otra persona – Termino por decir Fabrizio sintiendo como un peso lo dejaba libre y junto a este dejo libre un suspiro pesado y lento.

- Fabrizio… las personas no pueden ocupar el lugar de otras de manera tan sencilla, por la simple razón de que todos tenemos actitudes distintas pero ante todo, nuestras fisionomías son distintas, no existen dos personas tan parecidas en el mundo… - El joven lo detuvo de nuevo.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro Nathan… ¿No hay problema en que lo llame así verdad? – Pregunto el castaño al ver que ya este lo trataba por su nombre de pila.

- No en lo absoluto, si te hace sentir cómodo por mi no hay problema… pero ¿Por qué dices que no debería estar seguro? – Inquirió realmente interesado.

- Por la simple razón de que yo vi a un hombre exactamente igual a mi… bueno no idéntico porque su aspecto era mas sombrío, desencajado… era como ver una proyección de mi persona pero en alguien enfermo y perturbado – Al ver que el doctor fruncía el ceño se apresuro a continuar – No solamente lo vi yo… también lo hizo mi hermana y mi novia, fueron solo segundos pero basto para que los tres quedáramos trastornados ante la imagen, además el hombre también noto su parecido conmigo… lo pude ver en sus ojos, la forma en como me miraba y su actitud – Agrego y al ver que el rubio seguía en silencio y evidentemente desconcertado señalo – Si desea puedo traerles a ambas para que verifique por usted mismo mi versión, no crea que he perdido la cabeza Nathan, sé que todo esto puede parecer un absurdo pero es real… ¿Ve ahora por qué he llegado a extremos en los cuales creo volverme loco? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué dijo tu hermana? – Inquirió de nuevo intentando entender.

- Nada… cuando le pregunte si había visto al hombre que estaba en los andenes… ella negó haberlo hecho, pero su actitud no decía eso, por el contrario comenzó a llorar sin que existiese una razón aparente y se sumió en una profunda tristeza que duro por varios días… se coloco la misma coraza que usase cuando yo llegue a casa – Contesto mirándolo.

- Fabrizio ¿Algunas vez al escuchado el mito del Doppelgänger? – Pregunto pero al notar que el chico lo miraba desconcertado le explico - ¿El doble que se supone todos tenemos en el mundo? – Formulo de nuevo la pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

- En literatura si… muchas veces, pero todo eso no son más que mitos y leyendas, dudo que existan de verdad – Respondió con seguridad.

- Pero me acabas de decir que te viste en otra persona… estuviste el presencia de tu doble, no pudiste hablar con él, tal como narran las leyendas pues se supone así debe ser, pero lo viste – Indicó Nathan observando cada gesto.

- Si en realidad fuese mi doble, lo mas seguro es que yo en este momento estuviese muerto – Dijo Fabrizio entre desconcertado y divertido.

- Tú o él… recuerda que eso aplicada para ambos, déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿En tu casa hay fotos de cuando eras joven, de tu infancia?

- Por supuesto, mi madre tiene colecciones de ellas y mi padre también tiene varias no solo en nuestra casa de Florencia, sino en todas las demás… y también en las oficinas, existen mucha más de cuando era pequeño que de ahora – Respondió sin saber a donde quería llegar el doctor.

- ¿Cómo luces en ellas? – Inquirió de nuevo mientras anotaba.

- ¿Cómo luzco? Pues igual… evidentemente he cambiado con los años, pero me veo… - Se detuvo recordando esa ocasión en la cual él comparo sus fotografías antes de la guerra y las tomadas cuando regreso con su familia.

- ¿Sucede algo Fabrizio? – Pregunto Nathan al ver que se quedaba en silencio y se sumía en sus pensamientos.

- Nada… es una tontería, si existen diferencias entre las unas y las otras; pero es normal… en las primeras era un chico alegre, rodeado del amor y la protección de mi familia y en la otra había pasado por hechos traumáticos que aunque no recuerdo seguramente hicieron mella en mi carácter y eso se ve en mi actitud… por lo general soy desconfiado, adusto, callado y mi carácter algunas veces es muy volátil, no acostumbro mostrar mis sentimientos con tanta facilidad sino hasta después de un tiempo y tampoco disculpo los errores de otros que me lastiman o lastiman a alguno de los míos con facilidad… en realidad no lo hago, no doy segundas oportunidades – Explico tornándose serio en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo se supone que eras antes? – Pregunto de nuevo el doctor mientras anotaba.

- No lo sé… supongo que como cualquier chico de quince años, alegre, divertido… normal, pero como le he dicho antes, mi decisión de entrar a la guerra se dio por una estupidez… por una decepción amorosa – Indicó relajándose de nuevo en el asiento – Me enamore de una mujer mayor que yo, viuda y muy hermosa que me deslumbro, con la cual tuve una relación y me enamore de ella a tal punto que solo tenia ojos y oídos para ella… pero después de un tiempo esta se canso del juego y termino conmigo, yo insistí y insistí pero todo parecía imposible, así que mi padre tomó la decisión de enviarme de nuevo al colegio en Londres y alejarme de esa mujer, pero yo como respuesta a su decisión lo rete enlistándome como voluntario a la guerra y allí comenzó toda mi desgracia, todo por una estupidez… lo peor de todo es que cuando regrese de la guerra y sin memoria me encontré de nuevo con ella y al parecer el tiempo separados le hizo ver que me amaba realmente y retomamos nuestras relación… pero yo ya no la amaba, solo cedí por curiosidad, deseaba ver si estar a su lado me ayudaría de algún modo a recuperar mi pasado – Comento mostrando cierto fastidio al hablar de ello. – Nada ocurrió, todo seguía exactamente igual y la relación cada vez me ahogaba más… Antonella es una mujer hermosa, pero simplemente ya en mi no despertaba mas emociones que aquellas que hubiese despertado cualquier mujer hermosa y deseable… en resumen termine por cerrar ese capitulo en mi vida – Comento en un tono impersonal que desconcertó a Nathan.

- Fabrizio… ¿Usted paso de amar a una mujer con locura a no sentir nada por ella? – Inquirió realmente desconcertado mirando al joven que cada vez comprendía menos, a los ojos.

- No pudo usted decirlo de manera más clara – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa al ver el asombro del doctor y hecho un vistazo por el ventanal mientras este analizaba la información.

- Definitivamente debió venir antes hasta mi consultorio para que me hubiese explicado como hizo… yo pase los peores momentos de mi vida intentando olvidar a una mujer que se volvió todo para mi y que ni siquiera la distancia logro sacar de mi cabeza – Acoto el rubio dejando ver media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

- Espero que lo haya logrado, de lo contrario su esposa no tardara en darse cuenta y pedirle el divorcio – Señalo Fabrizio divertido al ver la actitud del psicólogo.

- Hablo precisamente de ella, tuve que regresar y declararle lo que sentía… tuve la suerte que sus sentimientos eran iguales a los míos, de no ser así creo que aun estaría sufriendo – Comento y tomó de nuevo su libreta para volver al tema del italiano, esa revelación del chico lo había distraído completamente de lo que deseaba conocer – Bueno dejemos de lado esto… creo que hoy hemos manejado bastante información, pero me gustaría que para nuestra próxima cita me trajera una fotografía de antes de partir a la guerra si la tiene, eso de la persona que vio me tiene realmente intrigado… aunado a los cambios de actitud que dice haber presentado, tenemos mucho que analizar aun Fabrizio – Indicó colocándose de pie.

- Entiendo, voy a intentar hacerle unas notas mas claras de cada una de las visiones que he tenido y también de los sueños… intentare investigar mas a través de mi hermana y también le pregunte a mi novia o su familia si por algunas casualidad en el pasado se pudo haber dado algún encuentro entre nosotros… tal vez en el colegio, algunas vacaciones o en algunas ciudades – Comento mientras se colocaba el saco que había dejado en el perchero.

- Me parece excelente, pero ya sabe nada de presionarse… intente tomar todo con la mayor de las calmas, siga tomando el tratamiento y muchas gracias por la colaboración – Acoto el inglés al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano.

- Gracias a usted Nathan por su ayuda, en reconfortante saber que hasta ahora no le parezco un loco… si eso llega a ocurrir algún día hágamelo saber de inmediato por favor – Dijo con una sonrisa pero esta no llegaba a su mirada mientras recibía la mano.

- Estoy seguro que eso no pasara, no se preocupe que aunque este proceso va lento yo estoy seguro que nos dará buenos resultados, por lo pronto intente descansar, hasta pronto Fabrizio – Lo despidió. El chico asintió en silencio y camino hasta la puerta tomó la perilla con la mano y la giro abriéndola, pero antes de salir se volvió para mirar al rubio quien aun lo observaba.

- Hasta dentro de quince días doctor… y felicitaciones – Comento con una sonrisa que ahora si iluminaba sus ojos azules.

- ¿Felicitaciones? – Pregunto Nathan sin entender.

- Por su matrimonio y por haber acabado con ese sufrimiento de la mejor manera – Respondió y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Luego de eso salió dejando a Nathan con una extraña sensación, este hombre era realmente un personaje lleno de matices complejos y muy interesantes; ciertamente mucho de lo que aparecía en esos lapsos que describían contrarrestaban todo lo que se suponía había sido su vida, no parecía concordar con la actitud del Fabrizio Di Carlo del pasado con la del chico que tenia frente a él… todo esto era muy extraño y para hacer todo aun mas complicado estaban sus sospechas de estar ocupando el lugar de alguien mas… además de la visión de ese hombre, ese extraño que era igual a él, definitivamente este caso lo tenia realmente intrigado, pero le encontraría la solución.

Al salir del hospital ya Fransheska lo esperaba dentro del auto que se encontraba estacionado a pocos metros de la entrada, ella observaba distraídamente a través de la ventanilla de este hacia el Central Park que se podía apreciar a cierta distancia de donde se hallaba, mientras a su mente llegaban las imágenes de los momentos pasado allí junto a Albert, tan solo habían pasado tres días desde la ultima vez que lo vio en la estación de trenes de Chicago y ya lo extrañaba a mas no poder, la verdad era que cada vez se sentía mas unida a él y esta distancia la estaba volviéndolo loca, pero debía estar junto a su hermano, ser su apoyo y su compañía en esta tarea que apenas comenzaba, así como él había estado para ella siempre – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su hermano abrió la portezuela, volviéndose con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? – Pregunto tomando asiento.

- No… solo unos minutos ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien, según el doctor Smith hemos tenidos muchos avances, solo tenemos que canalizarlos para darle coherencia – Contesto sin entrar mucho en detalles pues hasta ahora todo le parecía un tanto complicado de entender mucho mas de explicar.

- Me alegra… ¿Ya recordaste cuando me llevabas en caballo sobre tu espalda hasta la casa? – Pregunto fingiendo inocencia pero en su mirada bailaba una sonrisa.

- No… eso aun no lo recuerdo y creo que para cuando lo haga ya estarás casada con Albert y él podrá ser tu caballo si llegas a necesitar uno – Menciono divertido y dejo ver una amplia sonrisa de triunfo cuando su hermana puso los ojos en blanco – Por cierto hace mucho que no montas… es una suerte que la casa que alquilamos en Chicago tenga un establo acondicionado, es bastante grande para Argus, así que comprare otros que le hagan compañía, entre ellos una hermosa yegua que puede ser para ti – Indicó de manera natural y con una sonrisa al ver que su hermana se quedaba muda por la noticia.

- ¡Fabri eso me encantaría! ¡Gracias hermanito! – Dijo dándole un abrazo y comenzó a besarle las mejillas - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – Esbozaba al tiempo que lo llenaba de besos. Él dejo libre una carcajada y la abrazo con fuerza mientras sentía que su cuerpo y su mente se relajaban gracias a la compañía de la chica y ese amor que ella le profesaba y lo hacia sentirse seguro.

Esa noche cenaron en el restaurante del hotel y se retiraron temprano a sus habitaciones, la chica se quedo con los deseos insatisfecho de ver alguna obra o asistir a alguna opera pues la temporada aun no había iniciado, por ahora su visita a Nueva York ya había cumplido todos sus objetivos así que decidieron regresar al día siguiente a Chicago y así darles una sorpresa a los Andley, quienes los esperaba a finales de la semana, el tren salía después del mediodía lo que le daba chance de pasar por los laboratorios Pfizer un par de horas en la mañana.

Esa noche Fabrizio tuvo algunos sueños extraños que no le permitieron descansar hasta pasada la medianoche cuando al despertar del tercero se coloco de pie, busco su libreta y los anoto… o al menos aquellos que aun recordaba, de nuevo se veía sobre el escenario de un teatro, pero esta vez no había publico, parecía mas un ensayo… y en estos apareció una chica que parecía practicar unas líneas con él; no pudo verla con precisión pero si logro distinguir que era rubia, su voz era dulce, su figura delgada y diminuta… el dialogo pertenecía a una de las escenas del Rey Lear de Shakespeare, de eso estaba seguro pues logro escucharlas con total claridad, eran la de una de sus hijas y las de él pertenecían al príncipe de Francia, también escucho la voz del actor que daba vida al protagonista de dicha obra y algo dentro de él la identifico… como si ya antes la hubiese escuchado en repetidas ocasiones – Cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse en su presente y ubicar esa voz – No… no pertenecía a nadie que conociese o que al menos se haya cruzado hasta ahora, tampoco a la de algún actor con los cuales trabajo en Florencia cuando les ayudaba a memorizar los diálogos del dramaturgo ingles que conocía a la perfección ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Y que tenían que ver con él? – Se pregunto llevándose las manos hasta el rostro y frotándolo varias veces, la ansiedad ya comenzaba a invadirlo de nuevo, después de esto se coloco de pie y camino hasta el armario donde estaba su bolso de mano y donde guardaba los medicamentos que le había indicado el doctor Smith, tomó la dosis que le correspondía y regreso a su cama. Estuvo dando vueltas en esta durante unos minutos hasta que al fin el sueño y los efectos de las pastillas lograron aplacar la angustia y relegar los sueños permitiéndole descansar por lo que restaba de la noche sin más interrupciones hasta que el sol de un nuevo día lo despertó y ya Nueva York se encontraba viva y en movimiento.

Sentía el corazón palpitando fuertemente en la garganta, impidiéndole hasta respirar, los latidos hacían eco en su cabeza, sus cabellos se movían rápidamente ante el moviendo de su cuerpo, no encontraba el aliento, sus mejillas de un carmín intenso le brindaban un aspecto hermoso a su cachetes, las piernas ya no las sentía pero el calor de la mano que lo mantenía en el agarre y la voz alentándolo a seguir, además de que si se detenía les tocaría esperar por cuarenta minutos, esto era por lo que corría o mejor dicho era arrastrado, por lo que seguía adelante.

- Corre Joshua… corre ya casi llegamos. – Lo instaba Fabrizio, para que continuara, quien al parecer no se cansaba al correr y tenia mucha mas resistencia para ofrecer. – Corre que se pasa el autobús. – Continuaba mientras reía al ver que el niño no podía correr.

- Ya va… papi… no puedo. – Decía casi sin aliento. – No puedo… aun falta mucho. - En ese momento el padre se detuvo unos segundos y lo tomó por una mano en un movimiento rápido lo llevo sobre su espalda.

- Sujétate fuerte… - Le indico al niño que se aferrara al cuello, mientras él lo tomaba por sus piernas y el libro lo coloco entre su espalda y el estomago del pequeño – No tanto que me vas a ahorcar…. – Joshua soltó el agarre un poco y ambos soltaron una carcajada. – ¿Mejor? - Y Empezó a correr nuevamente la brisa en la cara lo refresco haciendo que el sudor que se había instalado en sus pequeñas sienes se tornara frio, tenían una cuadra por delante antes de llegar a la parada del auto bus, llegando a tiempo para tomarlo ya cuando estaba por abandonar la parada, por lo que Fabrizio tuvo que golpear con la palma de su mano la parte trasera del ómnibus, para que este se detuviera, corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada, bajo a Joshua y mientras subían busco en su bolsillo el dinero y cancelo, seguidamente se encaminaron por el pasillo, Fabrizio al ver la cara aun sonrojada de su hijo no pudo mas que soltar una carcajada, a la cual Joshua acompaño al ver la de su padre quien entres risas aun estaba recuperando el aliento, se volvieron y los presentes los observaban divertidos, se miraron nuevamente a la cara y rieron una vez mas.

La casa de Mathieu era bastante lejos por lo que el trayecto hasta esta, era de un poco mas de media hora, hubiese preferido entregarle el libro que el joven le presto el jueves cuando lo vería en clases, pero se comprometió a entregárselo hoy, además el pelirrojo lo necesitaba para realizar unos ejercicios que debía entregar mañana a primera hora ya que él si debía ir a clase todos los días, cuando por fin llegaron fueron recibidos por la señora del servicio quien los hizo pasar inmediatamente Mathieu aparecía y se veía distinto sin los lentes de lectura, los presento con su madre, conversaron un rato de los ejercicios después de unos minutos el joven los invito a que se quedaran para el almuerzo, Fabrizio pensó negarse, pero sabia que el niño debía tener hambre, pasaron al comedor y el italiano a ver la comida, sabia que no debía comer pues esta era todo lo contrario de lo que él debía, por lo que se quedo en silencio mirando el plato dubitativo.

- ¿No te gusta lo que han servido? - Pregunto el joven con media sonrisa.

- Eh… si… claro que me gusta… solo que… - Al tiempo que con cuchillo y cubierto en mano dividía el pedazo de asado.

– Tenia tiempo sin comer asado… no hay comida que no me guste, en el campamento nos enseñan a comer de todo…

- ¿De todo? – Pregunto el joven entusiasmado para llevarse un poco de carne a la boca.

- Si… - Respondió Fabrizio al tiempo imitaba a su compañero de clases, después de masticar y tragar, encontrado verdaderamente un gusto exquisito en la comida ya que la de él era demasiado simple y esta tenía un sabor excelente. – Si de todo… bueno desde aves que nosotros mismo, cazábamos, peces… reptiles… y bueno muchas cosas más.

- ¿Fue duro acostúmbrate? – Pregunto interesándose más en la conversación.

- ¿Qué si fue duro? – Esbozo Fabrizio dejando libre un atisbo de carcajada. – Peor que eso diría yo… aun no lo supero… para mi fue demasiado duro, mas que todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso… y yo cometí una locura… - Al tiempo que limpiaba con la servilleta los labios del niño quien estaba encantado con la comida.

- Me imagino… - Dijo el joven en un susurro al notar el cambio de voz en su compañero de estudios. – Me has dicho que fue ahí que conociste a tu esposa.

- Si… bueno ya tenía dos años de estar dentro del ejército cuando la conocí… - Fabrizio al ver el interés en el rostro del joven continuo. – Si ella quedo embarazada dentro del campamento. – Decía mientras ayudaba a Joshua con su comida y pudo ver la mirada de la madre de Mathieu posarse con interés en él. – La verdad es que estábamos muy jóvenes y sencillamente no pensamos las cosas, pero hoy día creo que es lo mas hermoso que nos ha pasado, mi hijo… nuestro hijo es una verdadera alegría, es lo que nos ha dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante. – Dijo más que a su amigo fue a la madre de este. Para mirar a Joshua quien le sonreía mientras masticaba.

Después del almuerzo pasaron al salón de entretenimiento, donde conversaron otro poco, la madre del joven se dispenso y subió a su habitación, en lo que duro el dialogo Fabrizio se entero de que el padre de Mathieu era muerto y que solo vivía con su madre y a veces una tía venia a pasar temporadas con ellos, cuando estaban por despedirse, el joven busco algunos comics y se los presto a Joshua el cual los recibió emocionado, los acompaño a la salida y se quedo mirando como padre e hijo se alejaban.

- ¿Caminamos un poco para pasar el almuerzo? – Le pregunto Fabrizio a Joshua quien levanto la mirada a su padre y con una brillante sonrisa asintió.

- Es bonita la casa de Mathieu y grande… claro no como la del teniente Pétain… esa parece un castillo no una casa. – Dijo el niño como si estuviese hablando con el mismo.

- Te gusto la casa… la verdad es que tienes razón… es bastante grande… ¿Y la de nosotros no te gusta?

- Si me gusta… claro que me gusta. – Dijo emocionado. – Solo que es muy pequeña… ¿Así es tu casa papi… ¿Como es la casa donde vivías?

- Tampoco es tan pequeña, tiene los cuartos suficientes para nosotros… con tres habitaciones estamos bien, una sala, la cocina… no necesitamos mas… - Respondió espontáneamente. – Donde vivía antes era un poco más pequeña que la del teniente Pétain. – Continúo hablando con la mirada en el horizonte.

- ¿Solo un poco? – Pregunto asombrado – Me perdería en una casa así… te conté que una vez me perdí en la del teniente… me asuste mucho porque tiene muchas habitaciones y escuchaba la voz de mi tío pero no lo encontraba… después le pregunte a la señora Eugénie cuantas habitaciones tenia porque entre en muchas algunas llenas de polvo… y ella me dijo que tenia veintidós… ves papi veintidós ¿Para que tantas si solo viven ellos dos? ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene la casa de mis abuelos?

- No sabia que te habías perdido, tu tío y tu me ocultan cosas… bueno seguro no fue nada grave… - Dejo libre un suspiro, pues no se le hacia fácil hablar de su casa en Italia, pero le respondería. – Tiene veinte habitaciones.  
- veinte… son muchas… papi cuéntame todo, ¿Como son? ¿El tamaño de la cocina? Todo lo que tenga, me la quiero imaginar. – Dijo entusiasmado.

- Bueno las habitaciones grandes y cada una tiene un color diferente, con relieves y tapizados diferentes, la mía por ejemplo era en colores marrones y azul cobalto.

- Tu color favorito. – Dijo el niño deteniéndolo. El joven asintió en silencio y se pregunto por un momento si mantendría el mismo color, los mismos muebles, si aun sus cosas permanecían ahí… si su ropa ocupaba los armarios, si sus perfumes… si tantas cosas que se quedaron en esa habitación aun permanecían ahí.

- Tenía bibliotecas… y muchas cosas más, la habitación de mi hermana era rosada y fucsia… los colores favoritos de ella, las de mis padres en blanco… con algunos toques en dorado y beige, la cocina un poco mas grande que la de nosotros. – Recordando que en realidad la cocina era del tamaño de la totalidad de su casa. – Comedor, despacho donde casi siempre se la mantenía mi padre, bodegas… en fin tiene muchas cosas Joshua. – Expuso el joven soltando un suspiro para pasar las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en su garganta al recordar su casa en Italia. – Tomaremos el autobús en la próxima cuadra.

- Esta bien papi. – Dijo el niño soltándose del agarre de su padre y abriendo uno de los comics para hojearlo mientras caminaba, Joshua percibió el cambio en la voz de Fabrizio, sabia que nuevamente se había puesto triste por lo que prefirió dejar de hablar.

Se encaminaban en silencio cuando un aviso llamo la atención de Fabrizio quien se detuvo, llevando una de sus manos a uno de los hombros de Joshua para detenerlo, se encontraba en la fachada de un lujoso restaurant, recorrió con sus ojos el local y estos se detuvieron en el aviso el cual tenia escrito _**"Se solicita asistente de Chef especialidad en comida italiana"**_el joven dudo por unos segundos, pero después se aventuro a entrar, pregunto al recepcionista y este llamo a otro joven quien lo guio hasta una lujosa oficina, mucho diría él para pertenecer a un restaurant.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo el joven entrando al despacho, donde un hombre que no llegaba a los cincuenta años se incorporaba en el sillón de cuero marrón, recorrió con su mirada al joven, seguidamente al niño que lo acompañaba.

- Buenas tardes… ¿Dirá usted en que le puedo ayudar? – Pregunto al fin el hombre dejando descansar la espalda en el sillón y extendiendo la mano para que Fabrizio tomara asiento, el joven acepto la invitación del hombre sentando a Joshua en una de sus piernas, quien miraba entretenido la oficina.

- Si señor… he venido por la solicitud para el asistente de chef. – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos

- Viene por la vacante ¿Trajo consigo las referencias que acrediten su especialidad? – Pregunto tranquilamente.

- Vera señor… no tengo ninguna referencia… es que no he trabajado antes… - Pero antes de que Fabrizio pudiese continuar el hombre lo detuvo.

- Bueno en ese caso no puedo aceptarlo…. necesitamos a alguien capacitado. – Acoto el hombre poniéndose de pie indicando con esto que debía el hacer lo mismo y salir.

El joven no desistiría tan fácil, pues si bien no tenía ninguna experiencia, sabia a la perfección mucho de comida italiana, no en vano siempre le había gustado ayudar Beatriz y a su madre en la cocina.

- Joshua, espérame en el pasillo… revisa los comics mientras hablo con el señor. – Le susurro al niño, trataría de convencer al hombre ya que esta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado para poder ayudar en su casa y no seguir siendo una carga para Marión y Manuelle. El niño se puso de pie y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si, se encamino por el pasillo y tomo asiento en el suelo y abrió uno de los comics y se entretuvo en los dibujos, mientras reía ante los que entendía o alguna imagen divertida.

Una vez solos Fabrizio dirigió su mirada al escritorio donde pudo leer el apellido del hombre, quien lo miraba desconcertado.

- Disculpe señor Raggiani… de verdad necesito el trabajo, no tengo ninguna referencia que acredite mis conocimientos de cocina, ya que solo los he aprendido en mi casa, podría ponerme a prueba… soy italiano conozco todo lo referente a la especialidad que usted necesita.

- ¿Es italiano? – Pregunto el hombre tomando asiento nuevamente. El joven solo asintió en silencio.

- Si señor mi nombre es Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- Muy bien Fabrizio Di Carlo… - En ese momento el hombre actuó de la mejor manera para ponerlo a prueba hablándole en italiano. – Me ha dicho que lo ha aprendido en su casa.

- Si señor. – Respondió el joven en su idioma natal – Necesito el trabajo, pues tengo que ayudar con los gastos en mi casa, mi esposa es la única que trabaja, yo no he podido antes por mi salud la cual no me permite hacer trabajos forzosos, soy militar dado de baja… estuve en el frente…

- Pero lo veo en perfectas condiciones… - Siguió el hombre conversando en italiano.

- Si señor aparentemente, pero mi condición es interna… absorbí gas mostaza. – En ese momento el hombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse. – Si es un milagro que este vivo… pero también tengo que mantener un tratamiento que es bastante costoso… yo necesito más que todo el trabajo porque necesito verme con un doctor en Londres y no tengo los medios… como le he dicho antes la única que trabaja es mi esposa… y si me entiende, no puedo dejarle…

- Si lo entiendo señor Di Carlo. ¿De que parte de Italia es?

- De Florencia señor.

- De Florencia… es entonces familiar de los Di Carlo de los laboratorios.

- No señor… - Dijo automáticamente, sabia que si lo decía no le darían el trabajo. – Si fuese de los Di Carlo de los laboratorios no tendría que estar buscando trabajo para comprar medicamentos ni mucho menos para ir a verme con un doctor en Londres.

- Tiene usted razón… solo que por un momento pensé que seria familiar de Luciano Di Carlo, el presidente de los laboratorios… tiene cierto parecido. – Fabrizio en ese momento trago en seco, desvió la mirada, para tratar de contener la marea de emociones y volvió la mira al hombre tratando de parecer impasible.

- ¿Usted lo conoce? – Pregunto.

- Si he tenido la oportunidad de conversar con él en un par de ocasiones cuando coincidimos en alguna reunión, pero es gran amigo de mi cuñado Stefano Ferreti seguro ha escuchado ya que es dueño una de las cadenas de restaurantes mas importantes de Italia… ¿Me ha dicho que no es familiar? Su parecido es bastante.

- No señor… bueno sabe que los italiano nos parecemos mucho… pero lastimosamente no soy de los Di Carlo de los laboratorios… señor de verdad necesito el trabajo… podría ponerme a prueba y si no cumplo las expectativas lo entenderé. – Se apresuro para cambiar el tema de conversación.

- Bueno podría ponerlo aprueba ahora mismo… pero ¿Y el niño?

- Por él no hay problema es sumamente tranquilo, podría pasarse todo el día viendo los comics sin moverse… se… se que estoy abusando… pero es que no tengo otra opción.

- Bueno si esta capacitado o no, eso no lo decido yo… eso lo decide el chef… es a él a quien tiene que impresionar. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta la cual abrió y con el pomo en la mano observaba a Fabrizio aun sentado quien lo miraba sorprendido. – ¿Que esperas? Vamos a que demuestres que eres italiano. – Dijo con media sonrisa, el joven se puso de pie inmediatamente con una sonrisa que abracaba su rostro, salió de la oficina sin poder hacer que el gesto se borrara, encontrándose la mirada con la de su hijo quien aun permanecía sentado en el suelo admirándolo e inmediatamente se contagio con el animo de su padre.

- Espérame aquí ya regreso. – Dijo Fabrizio, cuando el niño se ponía de pie.

- No… no ven con nosotros pequeño. – Acoto el hombre haciendo un ademan para que los siguiera, antes de llegar a la cocina el hombre paso a Fabrizio al cuarto donde estaba los delantales, tomo y le entrego uno en color rojo, el joven sin perder tiempo lo amarro en su cintura, seguidamente entraron a la cocina, la cual era amplia, con una iluminación perfecta, limpia y movimientos de empleados y utensilios llamaron la atención de Fabrizio mientras se lavaba las manos.

- Dimitri, aquí tu asistente. – Dijo el hombre presentándolos.

- Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Acoto el joven atendiendo la mano a un hombre que tal vez tendría unos cuarenta años edad, este la recibió amablemente.

- Bueno necesito que lo pongas a prueba ya. – Dijo el señor Raggiani dirigiéndose al chef, mientras observaba a cierta distancia junto a Joshua quien miraba a su padre con emoción.

- Bien Di Carlo… tengo un Fegatto alla veneziana... así que manos a la obra. – El joven que ni siquiera le habían mostrado la cocina, no tenia idea donde estaban los utensilios, pero no fue necesario que los buscara ya que una joven y un hombre de unos treinta años le colocaron todo lo que necesitaría para la preparación del plato, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, pues habían diez pares de ojos, quizás mas observando el movimiento de sus manos, mas no se detuvo, no sabe cuanto tiempo se llevo prepararlo, solo se detuvo cuando del señor Raggiani lo interrumpió con el plato casi terminado, ante una seña del chefs.

- Di Carlo… esta bien… déjelo así, lo terminara Belén. – Dirigiéndose a la joven. - Acompáñeme.

El joven dejo la labor de lado, tomo un paño y limpio sus manos, al parecer al chefs no le gusto como estaba preparando el plato, la frustración se apodero de él, había fallado una vez más y lo peor lo había hecho delante de su hijo, quien a pesar de todo aun lo admiraba con una gran sonrisa, por lo que el trato de mostrarle una también y no dejarle ver su derrota, el señor Raggiani se encamino nuevamente hacia la oficina mientras Fabrizio lo seguía tomándole la mano a Joshua, entraron una vez mas al despacho y lo invito a tomar asiento, a lo cual obedeció mientras el hombre estudiaba el rostro de Fabrizio manteniendo un silencio incomodo por minutos que no pudo contar, en ese momento el sonido de la puerta abrirse irrumpió en el tiempo y espacio. El joven volvió medio cuerpo para encontrarse con Dimitri.

- Bien Di Carlo… listo para mañana… primero que nada las reglas. – Hablaba sin dejar coordinar a Fabrizio que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo. – Necesito puntualidad… la barba, nada de barba de tres ni de una semana, lo quiero sin un vello en la cara… de lo contrario ese día podrá muy bien marcharse a su casa, en la cocina mando yo nadie mas, solo seguirá mis ordenes, trabajara solo para mi , así que no quiero verlo en el plato de alguien mas. – Fabrizio solo asentía en silencio ante cada regla del hombre.

- Hey Dimitri deja respirar al muchacho. – Acoto el dueño del local, con una sonrisa.

- Bueno esta bien eso es todo… tu te encargas de darle el horario y después me lo pasas. – Le extendió la mano a Fabrizio la cual el recibió con un cálido apretón. – Lo espero mañana.

- Hasta mañana señor. – Dijo el joven mostrando una franca sonrisa y lo miro hasta que el chefs salió de la oficina.

- Bien Di Carlo… - Llamo la atención de él nuevamente el señor Raggiani. – Acordemos su horario… ¿Tiene otra ocupación que interfiera en el trabajo?

- Si señor… estoy estudiando leyes pero es a distancia y solo tengo que asistir dos veces por semana lunes y jueves… los lunes solo hasta medio día pero los días jueves es de siete de la mañana a seis de la tarde.

- Bueno entonces lo días lunes los trabajara por la noche y los jueves serán sus días libres… eso se lo informare a Dimitri. – Acoto el hombre anotando en un papel. – ¿Alguna otra cosa?

- Si señor… es que mi esposa es enfermera y como sabrá su turno de trabajo varía por semanas… cuando le toque trabajar por las noche no habrá problemas, solo cuando le toque el turno diurno… no tenemos quien cuide al niño… solo tengo un cuñado… pero él no puede cuidarlo… esta discapacitado… fue teniente en el frente y no tenemos mas familiares.

- Si… si ya se a que se refiere… puede traerlo, pero solo hasta que encuentre alguien para que cuide de él los días que a su esposa le toque turnos diurnos. – En ese momento se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en la cara del niño y el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rostro de Joshua. – El pago se hace quince y ultimo… dispondrá de almuerzo y desayuno o cena dependiendo el horario de trabajo que le toque… también hay otros beneficios que le explicare mañana antes de que inicie la labor… otra cosa tiene que estar aquí a las nueve de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde y si es el turno de la noche es de cuatro de la tarde a diez de la noche, deberá traer su documentación mañana para organizar su hoja laboral, creo que eso es todo, ¿Alguna pregunta? – Expuso el hombre.

- No… no señor ninguna… Mañana me tendrá aquí puntual.

- Bueno Di Carlo entonces es un placer y bienvenido a la familia que es Camponeschi.

- De verdad muchas gracias señor, pondré todo de mi parte para no decepcionarlo. – Dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano una vez más al hombre para despedirse, Joshua imito a su padre parándose a su lado, Raggiani recibió amablemente la mano que Fabrizio le ofrecía, después de esto el joven salió de la oficina, al cerrar la puerta cargo a Joshua y le deposito un largo beso en la mejilla, ante lo cual el niño solo dejo libre una carcajada.

Al salir del restaurante cruzaron la calle y el mutismo que Joshua había mantenido para no cometer una imprudencia y interferir con las decisiones para que a su padre le dieran el trabajo, lo rompió y empezó a hablar el doble, en lo cual el padre le dijo que no nombrara nada, que le daría la sorpresa a Marión y a Manuelle durante la cena.

* * *

_**No sé si soy así ni si me llamo  
así como me llaman diariamente;  
sé que de amor me lleno dulcemente  
y en voz a borbotones me derramo.**_

_**Lluvia sin ocasión, huerto sin amo**_  
_**donde el fruto se cae sobradamente**_  
_**y donde miel y tierra, juntamente,**_  
_**suben a mi garganta, tramo a tramo.**_

_**Suben y ya no sé donde coincide**_  
_**mi angustia con mi júbilo, ordenando**_  
_**esta razón sonora y sucesiva.**_

_**Y estoy condecorado, aunque lo olvide,**_  
_**por un antiguo nombre en que cantando**_  
_**voy a mi soledad definitiva.**_

_**No sé si soy así ni si me llamo. José García Nieto.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	105. Capitulo 35

**Capitulo 35**

**Quédate con mi amor,**

**envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor.**

Le daba vueltas a la copa entre sus manos viendo como el líquido ámbar cambiaba de tonos a medida que las luces de la habitación se reflejaban en este, los leños crepitaban en la chimenea y era el único sonido que se podía apreciar en el lugar pues su respiración era apenas audible, sus postura aunque relajada no dejaba de lado esa rectitud que siempre lo había caracterizado, cualquiera que entrase a ese lugar y lo encontrase podía bien confundirlo con la imagen de alguna estatua griega, un ser inanimado… mas sus pensamientos se encontraba ocupados en cientos de cosas a la vez, pero una de ellas resaltaba entre todas y esa precisamente lo estaba llevando a un estado de confusión que en ocasiones lo desconcertaba y en otras los hacia tener una certeza tan fuerte que le parecía imposible que los demás no notasen lo mismo que él. En resumen todo esto se ajustaba a los cambios que hasta ahora había percibido en Fabrizio Di Carlo.

El chico en algunas oportunidades se le mostraba tal y como lo hacia ante todos, confiado y sin nada que hiciese dudar sobre sus actitudes, nada hacia pensar que sobrellevase enfermedad alguna o hubiese sufrido un trauma en la guerra que pudiese haber tenido consecuencias aun padecidas por él; pero en otras el joven se distraía con facilidad, se volvía taciturno y se mostraba como si de repente hubiese sido despertado de un sueño, claro esta sabia controlarlas y las ocultaba muy bien, demasiado para que él pudiese comprobar que alguna de sus teorías eran ciertas… la verdad era que Fabrizio Di Carlo se había convertido en un auténtico enigma para él, no comprendía como podía disimular una enfermedad tan complicada como lo es la amnesia… bueno tal vez después de años de padecerla es posible que haya llegado a controlarla o acostumbrase a ella, es mas hasta podía haberse acostumbrado a vivir con esta… pero ¿Su familia estaba consciente de ello? Debía estarlo porque en ocasiones notaba la tensión en ellos cuando el chico mostraba esos episodios, incluso la prometida de Albert dejaba ver cierta angustia cuando esto sucedía y la preocupación se reflejaba en ella.

Todo esto se empezaba a complicar, pues si la familia Andley le estaba ocultado a ese chico su parecido con Terruce Grandchester, ahora cada vez mas se convencía que los Di Carlo también estaban ocultando algo… la cuestión radicaba en averiguar que era eso que ellos ocultaban y sabia que debía hacerlo antes del arribo de los duques de Grandchester… no había querido hacer del conocimiento de Albert esto, pero seguramente el rubio ya lo sabia y no ganaba nada con atormentarlo, si ese joven llegase a ser realmente quien ellos sospechaban la familia Di Carlo se vería envuelta en un gran problema legal, sobre todo Luciano Di Carlo quien al parecer era la pieza fundamental en este rompecabezas.

- Evidentemente Richard Grandchester no tendrán la misma paciencia que se ha tenido hasta ahora y menos la mismas condescendencias con los italianos si efectivamente Fabrizio Di Carlo llegase a ser Terruce Grandchester… por no hablar de las nefastas consecuencias que tendrá para la señorita Candy y para muchas de las personas allegadas al joven, pero sobre todo par ella… la chica esta tan empeñada en creer que el uno y el otro son dos personas distintas que esta desechando sin miramientos toda posibilidad de que el italiano sea en realidad el actor – Esbozo en voz alta sus pensamientos para después darle un gran sorbo la copa de brandy entre sus manos, cerró los ojos un instante y dejo libre un suspiro que mas sonó como un lamento cargado de cansancio – Tenemos que actuar antes que las cosas se salgan de nuestras manos y eso… eso debe ser de inmediato, no podemos esperar a que lleguen los duques de Grandchester – Sentencio con seguridad mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios de nuevo y sorbía el contenido de un trago, para después dejarla a un lado, se coloco de pie y camino hasta el ventanal, afuera la noche se cernía sobre la gran mansión, ni siquiera la luz de la luna lograba atravesar la gruesa capa de nubes que cubrían el cielo y anunciaban una gran tormenta que no tardaría en llegar.

La actitud de su hermano había cambiado desde el día anterior, hoy se le notaba preocupado, sumido en sus pensamientos; incluso cuando fueron a visitar las instalaciones de los laboratorios de Charles Pfizer, lo vio bastante distraído y su mirada se perdía en las calles de la cuidad, sin importar si ella le comentaba algo, él se disculpo en varias ocasiones pues no la estaba escuchando cuando ella le preguntaba sobre algún asunto en concreto y lucía justo como ahora, sentado frente a ella pero su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de allí o quien sabe donde y por su semblante dudaba que estuviese pensando en Candy… además faltaba muy poco para encontrarse de nuevo con sus novios, así que esto no tenia lógica – Se aclaro la garganta para captar su atención pero él ni siquiera se inmuto.

- ¿Fabrizio? – Lo llamo y este solo se volvió a mirarla pero su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos se encontraban opacos y fríos – Me voy a lanzar del tren… va muy lento – Dijo de manera casual mientras se alisaba la falda de su vestido.

El joven asintió en silencio y le mostro media sonrisa, en realidad no había escuchado lo que ella acababa de decirle, cuando la vio… fue como ver a alguien por primera vez, su mente estaba siendo asaltada por cientos de imágenes que no dejaban lugar a nada mas. Ella se coloco de pie y camino para salir de allí a la espera de la reacción que al fin logro sacarle.

- ¿A dónde vas Fran? – Pregunto intentando concentrarse en el momento y su hermana.

- A lanzarme del tren… te lo acabo de decir y me autorizaste a hacerlo – Dijo en tono serio pero sus ojos sonreían, al tiempo que habría la puerta de su compartimiento.

- Fransheska Di Carlo regresa a tu asiento – Le ordeno con media sonrisa – Disculpa hermanita… sé que te he estado ignorando desde esta mañana pero créeme no ha sido con intensión –Agrego mientras se levantaba y tomaba asiento junto a ella al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de la chica con un brazo y la acomodaba en su pecho.

- ¿Qué sucede Fabri? – Pregunto y al ver que él seguía en silencio agrego – Si deseas hablar yo estoy aquí para escucharte, si no es así, no te preocupes igual lo entiendo… pero me gustaría hacerte saber que puedes contar conmigo, somos hermanos, cómplices y yo sabré comprenderte o al menos lo intentare – Señalo con voz cargada de ternura.

- No sé como explicarlo Fran, todo esto es tan absurdo… desde que desperté tengo una imagen dándome vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza y no logro encontrarle lógica… ¿Cuándo íbamos al teatro… algunas vez estuve en alguna obra o algo por el estilo? – Pregunto con la voz ronca, un tanto dudoso, manteniendo a su hermana en la posición para que no viese la tormenta en sus ojos.

- ¿Tú actuando? – Inquirió desconcertada y al notar que él asentía continuo – No Fabri… no que yo recuerde, eras… en realidad aun eres muy bueno para el baile y mi mejor pareja sin duda alguna, pero jamás te vi tomar un libreto o practicar unas líneas… por eso ahora cuando te veo tan concentrado en esas obras que tanto te gusta y la maestría que desplegabas cuando se las enseñabas a esos niños del teatro me emocionaba y me sorprendía, si te soy sincera nunca he visto en mi vida a un actor declamar las líneas de Romeo o de Hamlet como lo haces – Contesto y se incorporo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pregunto.

- Es que todo esto parece tan incoherente, anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño donde practicaba las líneas del Príncipe de Francia en la obra del Rey Lear de Shakespeare junto a dos actores mas… como siempre personas que nunca en mi vida he visto, aunque en realidad no logre distinguirlos en su totalidad, pude ver que la chica que hacía de la hija menor de este era rubia, delgada, no poseía mucha estatura… por el contrario se mostraba frágil, tal como se supone es el personaje que debía representar y también estaba el hombre… su voz fue lo que me resulto mas familiar, peor no pude ver su rostro a cabalidad, nos encontrábamos sobre el escenario de un gran teatro… un escenario, no entiendo… yo… yo no puedo subir a uno, algo que no logro explicarme me lo impide, me congelo y me lleno de pánico con tal solo pensar en subir a uno… ¿Por qué? – Se pregunto mas a si mismo que a su hermana.

- Fabri no te presiones… todo llegara poco a poco y le encontraras sentido a todo esto, lamento mucho no poder ayudarte pues yo tampoco sé porque has tenido esos sueños, lo mas seguro es que no se relacionen con algo del pasado… aunque pasaste dos años en la guerra y no sé, según me conto papá allí montaban teatros o iban compañías cuando se encontraban en los hospitales, es probable que en alguno de esos momentos tú hayas participado en esas actividades… tal vez sufriste un accidente en un escenario y por eso le temes tanto, pueden haber muchas explicaciones a todo eso… o simplemente sea solo un sueño, los sueños son así… la mayoría de las veces no tienen un sentido lógico… yo he soñado que vuelo o que me encuentro en paisajes que nunca en mi vida he visto y que puedo hacer cosas que en la vida real jamás podría, solo… solo intenta controlar tus emociones y no te angusties por el hecho de no encontrarles una respuesta en este momento, ya llegaran – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos y después le dedico una sonrisa – En caso que hayas participado como actor en esas campañas cuando estuviste en la guerra, seguramente fuiste uno muy admirado pues lo haces realmente bien, eso sin mencionar la cantidad de fanáticas que de seguro tuviste… ya me imagino a todas las enfermeras suspirando por el Romeo mas apuesto que vieron sus ojos – Agrego con una amplia sonrisa para borrar esa sombra que se había instalado en su hermano de nuevo.

Fabrizio dejo ver una amplia sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada, no por el cumplido de su hermana, sino por ver ese amor incondicional que ella le brindaba, como buscaba y encontraba la manera de alejar las dudas y el miedo de él, como sus palabras le brindaban una calidez a su pecho que sentía nunca antes haber sentido, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que le apretaba la nariz con un gesto divertido, él la abrazo con fuerza acariciándole la espalda y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, para terminar acomodándola de nuevo en su pecho mientras, su mirada se perdió en el paisaje al tiempo que a sus oídos llegaba la hermosa melodía que su hermana le cantaba con voz dulce, envolviéndolo en ese estado de placidez de sentirse parte de algo y no como algo aislado y extraviado, sin rumbo ni destino… no, él tenia una familia, su familia.

El joven termino por quedarse dormido y ella al notarlo se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo, lo acomodo un poco para evitar un daño a su cuello por la posición que había adquirido y le aparto unos mechones de la frente con ternura, su cabello estaba largo de nuevo y se empeñaba en mostrarse rebelde como él, indomable como era hoy en día Fabrizio Di Carlo - Observo mostrando una sonrisa y camino para tomar asiento frente a él, mientras su mirada se paseaba por el rostro de su hermano… -Su hermano – Se repitió en pensamientos y después dejo libre un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

La verdad era que esta situación que él atravesaba le dolía mucho, daría lo que fuese por ver a Fabrizio feliz como lo era antes, ese chico alegre que les iluminaba la vida a todos… su madre siempre le había dicho que odiar no era bueno, pero ella no podía evitar que este sentimiento se instalase en su pecho cada vez que recordaba el daño que Antonella Sanguinetti le había causado a su familia y en especial a Fabrizio, aunque luchaba todos los días por llenarlo de cariño, amor y alegrías no lograba ver en el joven la misma luz que poseyera en el pasado, era cierto que durante estos últimos dos años ellos se habían complementado de manera extraordinaria y el recelo del pasado había quedado allí… en el pasado, sin embargo ella sentía que hacia falta una conexión importante entre ambos, esa que antes tenían y que al parecer se había perdido junto con los recuerdos de Fabrizio, pero ella no lograba explicarse que era, porque no tenia la menor duda que él la quería, había arriesgado su vida por ella, se había enfrentado a su padre cuando ella comenzó a dar clases de danza en el colegio… hasta en ocasiones vio mucha mas autoridad en él que en su propio progenitor, mas control y mas decisión.

Pensaba que la guerra lo había hecho así, fuerte y valiente, dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo para defender a los suyos… tenia que ser eso, pues el Fabrizio que se marcho de su casa nunca mostro otro acto de rebeldía o determinación tal, que no fuese el enlistarse en la guerra, siempre fue un chico consentido en demasía por su madre y sumiso ante su padre… en todo caso si había una rebelde en la familia era ella, pero no su hermano, este era un chico ejemplo, buen estudiante, buen hijo, amigo y hermano… pero se dejo cegar por ese amor que nunca llego a ser verdadero y que tanto daño le causo y ni siquiera ante eso se pudo revelar, no pudo manejar la situación pues apenas era un chico, uno que siempre había vivido en una caja de cristal.

Pero que ahora volvía como si conociese el mundo en toda su magnitud, era desconfiado, arrogante, vengativo, sarcástico, esquivo… seguía siendo un joven maravilloso, pero también habían características en él que nunca antes había visto y ni hablar de la dulzura, antes Fabrizio era tan cariñoso que a veces empalagaba – Recordó con una sonrisa que ilumino su mirada – Pero ahora… por Dios ahora costaba un mundo para que pudiese mostrar sus sentimientos, por eso cuando vio la confianza con la cual trataba a Albert no pudo mas que quedar sorprendida, así como ese amor que le profesa a Candy y no disimula ante los demás, no volvió a ver esa emoción en él cuando regreso con aquella mujer… pero con la rubia era tan distinto, su sonrisa era brillante y su mirada también, hasta lucía mas guapo junto a ella. – Busco con la mirada de nuevo el rostro del chico que respiraba acompasadamente sumido en un sueño profundo – Sus rasgos eran… habían cambiado también, bueno se fue siendo un chico y regreso siendo un hombre… pero es que era tan delgado que nunca pensó verlo así, ahora lucia mucho mas alto y su contextura era mucho mas fuerte… aunque él lo dijo en una carta, que si lo veían seguramente no lo reconocerían, si, eso explica los cambios, Fabri no solo cambio físicamente sino que también maduro gracias a la experiencia que le toco atravesar, pero era su hermano y estaba junto a ellos de nuevo.

Dentro de poco todas las dudas y los miedos se habrán esfumado, él recordaría su pasado y todas las cosas vividas en este y una vez que eso pasase entonces volvería a ser el mismo chico alegre y cariñoso de siempre, y su madre también cambiara un poco esa actitud que algunas veces mostraba hacia él, seguramente se olvidaría de ella como hacia en el pasado y solo tendría ojos para el consentido Fabrizio Alfonzo – Se dijo dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa – Mi padre al fin se perdonara por el error que cometió y esa sombra que llevaba perennemente se desvanecería como lo hace la niebla ante la fuerza del sol…

- Por favor Dios, ayuda a mi hermano a recuperar su pasado, ayudamos a recuperar lo que hemos perdido todos y a que volvamos a ser la familia que éramos antes, aleja de mi madre la tristeza y de mi padre la culpa, pero sobre todo dale a mi hermano la paz que su alma necesita, llénalo de valor y hazle comprender que pase lo que pase nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para él… que el amor que le profesamos sigue intacto y que no tenga miedo, porque eso veo en él… mucho miedo y eso me mortifica, por favor Señor haz que todo vuelva a su cause y seamos felices como antes – Pidió en un susurro mientras miraba el semblante tranquilo del castaño.

Después de eso volvió la mirada hacia el paisaje que se desdibujaba ante sus ojos debido a la velocidad del tren y su mirada se perdió en este, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de esos recuerdos maravilloso de su niñez que tanto atesoraba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresasen de nuevo a su hermano con la misma nitidez que los percibía ella ahora. A momentos sonreír ante algún recuerdo gracioso de ambos y en otros dejaba libre un suspiro o se ponía triste por esas separaciones que tantas veces enfrentaron por estudiar lejos de su casa y en colegios distintos, su familia siempre había estado de una u otra forma alejada, pero eso jamás impidió que fuesen unidos… y siempre lo serian sin importar lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. Al fin después de un par de horas termino por quedarse profundamente dormida como su hermano.

Todo esta en silencio, solo escucha la respiración acompasada de Frank dormido a su lado, se levanta cuidadosamente se encamina hasta la silla toma la bata que hace juego con su dormilona colocándosela, se dirige a la puerta corrediza de cristal que da al balcón el frio cala en la habitación traído por su suave brisa que agita dócilmente las cortinas, cierra la puerta, para no despertar a su esposo, se para al borde del balcón aspirando llenando sus pulmones con olor a tierra húmeda, a capullos de flores mojadas, a perfume de romero, a esencia de hiervas, trata de no hacer ruido ni siquiera al respirar teme despertar la noche y romper este momento de magia.

Retrocede el tiempo en su mente y solo ve en noches como estas, desdichas, pesadillas… recuerda sus sueños de madrugada y como por mucho tiempo creyó perdidos y como vivía de ilusiones de la niña mimada y caprichosa que fue y que si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo trataría de ser mejor persona, para no sentir que lo que tiene ahora no lo merece, siente que es mucho mas de lo que ella en su mas absurdo anhelo podía pedir, siempre pensó que lo mejor del mundo era tener una casa como esta, viajes, ropa, joyas, en fin todo lo que tiene, pero que ahora no llenan ni una cuarta parte de lo que puede hacer Jules con tan solo una sonrisa, de nada le sirve lo material, absolutamente de nada, cambiaria todo, por estar al lado de Jules.

**Canción de Elisa para esta escena. **

Él estaba en todo su ser, en cada poro, en sus sueños, él era su fe, su amigo, su amor, su héroe, era todo. En ese momento una gota cayo en una de las manos que reposaba en la baranda, alzo la cabeza, otra cayo en su frente, admiraba el cielo las nubes viajaban rápidamente no podía ver la luna pero sabia que estaba ahí, detrás de ese manto gris, estaría brillando, otra gota cayo en sus labios y paso su lengua por ellos para secarlos, encontrando en el agua el sabor mas exquisito que en su vida podría degustar, sabor a miel y canela, el sabor de los besos de Jules. Las gotas empezaron a caer mas seguido por lo que decidió entrar. Dejo la bata en su lugar y con el mismo cuidado que salió, entro nuevamente en la cama, Frank ni se inmuto, se acomodo de lado para admirar su cara, en ese momento un relámpago pareció rasgar el cielo, automáticamente ella se acerco aun mas a Frank, llevando su cara al pecho del hombre, quien entre sueño la abrazo, ya él sabia el pánico que ella le tenia a los truenos. Termino por quedarse dormida.

La luz de las velas parpadeaba ayudando a la de la lámpara de la pequeña cocina donde también se encontraba la mesa que servía de comedor, mientras Marión y Manuelle admiraban la elegancia y delicadeza con que había sido servida la comida, al tiempo que Joshua le dedicaba miradas y sonrisas cómplices a su padre quien solo estaba esperando el momento mas adecuado para dar la noticia.

- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto al fin Marion sonriente, tomando la copa de vino blanco y desviando la mirada por toda la mesa, percatándose que los únicos que comerían con vino serian ella y Manuelle sabiendo de sobre manera que su esposo no podría más que acompañarlo con jugo de manzana.

- Mami es Fegatto alla veneziana. – Desviando la mirada a su padre para saber si lo había pronunciado bien, ante lo cual Fabrizio solo le asintió en silencio.

- Si Joshua pero no me refiero a la comida… es a todo esto…

- ¿Algo en especial?… - Pregunto Manuelle deteniendo a su hermana. – Creo que este par se trae algo ya que desde que regresaron se han vuelto mas cómplices que nunca, no me han dejado acercarme a la cocina y vaya sorpresa que tenían preparada.

Joshua miro una vez mas a su padre, desvió la mirada hacia su tío mientras los ojos le brillaban ante la luz de las velas.

- Bueno si es lago especial, pero me gustaría que primero probaran al menos la comida y me digan que les parece. – Dijo al fin Fabrizio. Marión y Manuelle que lo miraban sin comprender, bajaron la vista al plato y se dispusieron a probar. - ¿Y bien? – Pregunto.

- Esta delicioso, además de hermosamente decorado el plato. – Respondió Marión llevándose la servilleta a los labios.

- Esta exquisito… - Dijo Manuelle llevándose otro poco a la boca. – Espero y haya mas porque me has servido demasiado poco, parece de esos platos que sirven en los restaurantes finos… - Y nuevamente llenaba su boca. – Que al parecer entre mas caro menos comida sirven. – En ese momento Joshua soltó una pequeña carcajada que no pudo evitar.

- Papi ya diles. – Susurro el niño a Fabrizio, ante lo cual él asintió en silencio.

- Bueno todo esto se debe a que hoy por fin he encontrado un trabajo… - Marión ante la noticia parpadeo varia veces seguida y Manuelle solo se quedo admirando a su cuñado sonriente. – Empezare mañana, como asistente de Chef en una cadena de restaurantes muy importantes, pero sobre todo elegante, tienen sucursales en varios países y estoy muy feliz por la oportunidad que me ha brindado el señor Raggiani. – Hablaba el joven emocionado y Joshua admiraba a su madre y tío.

- Felicitaciones cuñado, se que te mereces esa oportunidad y serás un excelente chefs. – Acoto Manuelle palmeándole el hombro.

- Asistente Manuelle, solo seré asistente de Chef, no tengo ningún tipo de estudios sobre Gourmet y menos experiencia para ser un chef… eso ya seria demasiado. – Dijo sonriente y desviando la mirada a Marión quien lo admiraba en silencio.

- Ah pero si cocinas como todo un experto no necesitas estudiar nada, hasta yo podría ser un excelente chefs.

- No tío… no por favor… - Dijo Joshua riendo y no pudo evitar que los presentes rieran todos excepto Marión.

- ¿Y a ti amor… que te parece la noticia? – Pregunto mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

- Eh… a mi… ¿Fabrizio podríamos hablar en privado? – Dijo al tiempo que colocaba la servilleta sobre la mesa, rodaba la silla y se ponía de pie, ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

- Marión… - Acoto Manuelle, pero ella solo le dedico una mirada por lo que el rubio prefirió quedarse callado, regresando su mirada al plato.

El italiano se puso de pie admirando a su esposa, ella se encamino dejándolo a él atrás y se dirigió a la habitación mientras era seguida por él.

Marion entro a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, enseguida entro Fabrizio y la cerro tras de si, mientras ella le daba la espalda.

- Marión… ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto él al fin.

- Fabrizio es que no puedes trabajar… sabes que no puedes.

- ¿Por qué no? Claro que puedo, amor solo es un trabajo sencillo. – Hablaba el joven, en ese momento ella se volvió y se encamino a la cama tomando asiento en el borde.

- Fabri… por favor no hace falta que trabajes, no tienes que esforzarte ya con los estudios es demasiada presión…

- Marión…. Marión. – Encaminándose y colocándose de rodillas frente a ella abriendo las piernas de la joven y ubicándose en medio cerró con sus brazos la cintura femenina y la adhirió a su cuerpo. – No me trates como a un lisiado… por favor puedo trabajar… puedo hacerlo… necesito hacerlo, no quiero seguir siendo una carga, quiero poder disponer de dinero para ayudar con los gastos de la casa, para comprarle cosas a Joshua, para darte una mejor calidad de vida amor…

- No necesito, ni quiero una mejor calidad de vida, solo quiero que estés a mi lado… - Dijo ella en susurro deteniéndolo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos se acerco al rostro del joven y lo tomo entre sus manos acariciándole los pómulos con las pulgares.

- Marión, es un restaurant que esta a menos de media hora de distancia… no me voy al Tíbet a trabajar.

- Se que no te vas al Tíbet… ni a Nueva Zelanda… pero es que me da miedo Fabrizio…. Sabes que no debes esforzarte… que… sabes a que me refiero.

- Se exactamente a que te refieres, pero no debes tener miedo… no me va a pasar nada, confía en mi, por favor Marión quiero por una vez en mi vida hacer las cosas o tomar mis decisiones y que no me digan que lo que pienso hacer esta mal o no se debe hacer… - Al tiempo que se asomaban lagrimas a sus ojos al recordar como siempre hacia y decía lo que su padre decía sin importar dejar de lados sus propias ideas, siempre dándole la razón a los demás, imponiendo a los demás antes que él mismo. – Quiero poder sentirme útil… que puedo hacer cosas sin depender de nadie mas… maldita sea quiero llevar a Joshua a Madagascar… - Dijo ahogado en un sollozo. – Quiero darte a ti y a mi hijo todo lo que pueda… quiero tener los medios para poder tener otro hijo… quiero poder llevarte a una opera… quiero hacer tantas cosas y se que tal vez el dinero que gane no será el suficiente… es mas no alcanzara ni para la tercera cuarta parte de lo que quiero brindarles, quiero que conozcas el mar y que subas a un trasatlántico… que viajemos a otro país.

- Fabri amor. – Limpiando las lagrimas del joven mientras las de ella bañaban su rostro. – Te amo mucho mas por querer brindarme tantas cosas… por amarme de esta manera… solo soy una estúpida miedosa… - Miraba al joven negando en silencio. – Pero es que solo quiero cuidarte… y creo que manteniéndote así puedo hacerlo y estoy tan equivocada… pero no seré yo quien te niegue una oportunidad, quien se oponga a una sola de tus decisiones, si decides trabajar… hazlo… si quieres otro hijo, lo tendrás… eso si hoy no será… ni por ahora. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas. – Si quieres sacar a esta pobretona a que conozca algo más que el rio Somme lo harás.

- Amor… te llevare a conocer el mundo entero… te regalare lo que este a mi alcance… juro que lo hare. – En ese momento la joven bajo más la cabeza y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Fabrizio y él lo profundizo haciendo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, bajo el ritmo para respirar hasta que los labios se separaron a escasos centímetros. - Te amo… gracias por confiar en mí. – Dijo emocionado, para buscar una vez más los labios de su esposa.

Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado por lo que a las seis y media abrió los ojos, rodo sobre su lado derecho encontrándolo vacio, su esposa ya se había marchado al trabajo, el sonido de algo bajo su cuerpo lo hizo rodarse y buscar que era lo que lo causaba, encontró una hoja de papel doblada la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió dejando el cuerpo descansar sobre su espalda, parpadeo varias veces para aclarar la vista seguidamente esta se enfoco en la caligrafía de su esposa.

_**Buenos días amor.**_

Se que cuando despiertes apenas iré camino al trabajo, Fabri disculpa mi comportamiento solo que no estaba preparada para la noticia, anoche no pude dormir admirándote mi príncipe hermoso te veías realmente tranquilo, mas yo me sentía sumamente culpable por pensar al menos por un momento el querer limitarte, tu tienes todo el poder de decidir que hacer, sabes perfectamente como tomar decisiones y eres el hombre con los sentimientos mas hermosos sobre la tierra y fuera de ella es por esa razón que mi amor por ti crece a segundos, quiero que en este instante sonrías para mi… porque estoy deseándote con todas mis fuerzas suerte en tu primer día de trabajo.

Suerte mi vida!

El rostro de Fabrizio al terminar de leer era abarcado por una enorme sonrisa, dejo de lado la nota y se quedo admirando el techo, mientras dejaba libre un suspiro, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y desvió la mirada.

- Papi… papi… ¿aun estas durmiendo?... se nos va hacer tarde… llegaremos tarde. – Dijo con entusiasmo. – No podemos llegar tarde al primer día de trabajo.

El joven se coloco de medio lado apoyándose sobre el codo, mientras sonreía ante el semblante apresurado de su hijo.

- Joshua no llegaremos tarde apenas son las seis y cuarenta de la mañana ¿Y ese milagro que estás despierto tan temprano?

- No… no estoy despierto desde temprano… en realidad no he podido dormir… - Dijo subiéndose a la cama.

- Joshua pero si anoche te deje dormido y pase dos veces por tu habitación y estabas rendido.

- Bueno… seguro me desperté muy temprano… aun no salía el sol… papi pero muévete… aun no te has quitado la barba.

- Joshua, por favor ten paciencia. – Dijo incorporándose en la cama y saliendo en ropa interior, ya su hijo estaba acostumbrado a verlo así. – Ve a ver si tu tío esta despierto mientras me baño y me afeito, después adelantare un poco para las clases de mañana, desayunamos y nos vamos… aun hay mucho tiempo por delante.

- Está bien. – Dijo con tono de derrota bajándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, desde el pasillo dijo en voz alta. – No te tardes papi. – Fabrizio no pudo más que soltar una carcajada y entrar al baño.

El despacho se encontraba iluminado por la luz que aportaban las llamas que se desprendía de la chimenea y esta la mismo tiempo llenaba de calidez el lugar, ya que la presencia de la nieve aun estaba presente en gran parte de la ciudad, el silencio reinaba en la habitación y solo era interrumpido por algún leño crepitando, cuando la pluma se deslizaba en su libreta de anotaciones, la hoja de alguno de los libros que tenia a mano y su respiración acompasada. Se encontraba tan concentrado en todo esto que no se había percatado de la hora hasta que un suave golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención.

- Nathan amor… - Dijo sus esposa entrando al lugar – ¿Aun trabajando en ese caso? – Pregunto acercándose hasta él y llevando sus manos al cuello de su esposo.

- Si… es que me tiene realmente intrigado, pero no te preocupes en un momento subo… tú puedes ir a descansar, debes estar exhausta por los ensayos – Contesto y después se llevo una manos de su esposa a los labios y le dio un beso cálido y lento.

- Solo un poco… - Se movió detrás de sillón y comenzó a darle masajes en los hombros al rubio – Estas algo tenso amor, creo que deberías descansar… ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto este caso? – Pregunto echando un vistazo a los libros que su esposo tenia sobre el escritorio.

- Es un poco complicado, se trata de un joven que estuvo en el frente y sufrió un trastorno… es italiano y cayo en la peor batalla, aunque aun sigo sin comprender la suerte que tuvo puesto que no sufrió mas lesión que un golpe… la cuestión es que me pidió ayuda y he estado trabajando con él desde hace quince días – Contesto con todo impersonal, pero la preocupación no logro ocultársela a su esposa, quien seguía intentando relajarlo.

- ¿No esta discapacitado? ¿Y por que te busco a ti? – Pregunto de nuevo sin comprender.

- Me busco como psicólogo… la verdad no había tenido nunca un caso como el de este joven, por eso me intriga mucho, existen tantas cosas que no concuerdan y cuanto mas busco encontrarle una lógica mas absurdas me parecen, la cuestión es que he tenido que investigar temas que hasta ahora eran desconocidos para mi y por ello me toma mas tiempo, pero estoy seguro que todo esto tendrá una conclusión lógica… o terminare volviéndome loco – Respondió con media sonrisa.

- ¿Tan complicado es? – Inquirió y su esposo asintió en silencio – Supongo que le haz hecho saber todo esto a tu paciente, seguramente él te ayudara a esclarecer todas las dudas que tienes, sé que no es ético hablar de tus casos con nadie mas pero… tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, creo que si no lo conozco no habrá problema – Sugirió la chica colocándose frente a él.

- Me encantaría amor pero sabes que no puedo… mis pacientes confían en mi porque saben que sus problemas no serán ventilados a nadie mas, y aunque no lo conozcas no esta bien – Señalo con voz calmada mirándola a los ojos. La rubia asintió en silencio comprendiendo a su esposo y le dedico una sonrisa - Aunque tal vez me puedas ayudar en otro cosa… y esto seria como un favor que me hace a mi y no al paciente – Agrego dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto dime – Esbozo Susana mirándolo entusiasmada de hacer algo por él.

- ¿Qué conocimiento tienes sobre el mito del Doppelgänger? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Mito del…? ¿Estas hablando de dobles Nathan? – Inquirió desconcertada.

- Si… exactamente, del doble que se supone todos en el mundo tenemos… no sé, quiero saber si alguna vez escuchaste sobre un caso en particular o pudiste ver alguien muy parecido a otra persona - Pregunto intentado explicarse.

- Bueno… la verdad el único conocimiento de eso que tengo es el que me ha dado la literatura, pero siempre lo he visto como un mito, dudo que en el mundo existan dos personas exactamente iguales sin que exista alguna consanguinidad en común entre ellas, mas específicamente gemelos… y aun así en el carácter suelen ser distintos, cuando estudiaba tenia dos amigas que era hermanas, gemelas y al principio las confundía mucho pues eran idénticas, solo logro identificarlas cuando las fui conociendo mas… eran como las dos caras de una moneda, la mayor era fuerte y decidida, mientras la otra era débil y miedosa; esa fue la experiencia mas cercana a un doble que he tenido y eran hermanas… pero jamás he visto algo parecido a lo que relatan los libros, tal vez por eso piense no se trata de nada mas que un mito – Respondió con tranquilidad.

- Pero existen casos que fueron muy famosos en Europa… donde se reunieron pruebas y los expertos han trabajado mucho en ello – Se apresuro a mencionar para darle sentido a la idea de que tal vez lo que sucedía con Fabrizio Di Carlo era exactamente eso… que el joven estaba ocupando el lugar de alguien mas, alguien que si cayo en la batalla del Somme – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por al voz de su mujer.

- Una vez escuche decirle a nuestra profesora de literatura que… todo mito se origina en un hecho real y verídico, tal vez no tan apegado a lo que se cuenta en este, pero siempre existe un fundamente real que haga que el ser humano se pregunte si pudo haber existido o no… e intente buscarle una lógica, es un recurso utilizado para captar la atención del lector o el oyente en caso que sea una tradición oral… como La Odisea o la Ilíada… ¿Cuántas personas siguen buscando las ruinas de Troya? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa a ver que él la escuchaba atentamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puede ser cierto no? – Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno todo es posible, recuerda que en el mundo existen muchas cosas que aun no tienen explicación, ahora lo que dudo es que eso tenga algo de malévolo o signifique un hecho trágico para alguna de las partes, mas bien diría que son simples caprichos de la naturaleza – Contesto llevando una mano a la hebras doradas para acariciarlas con suavidad – Mejor deja eso por ahora… estas muy cansado y no lograras encontrarle coherencia esta noche si es que la tiene, vamos a dormir y cuando vuelvas a ver a tu paciente estoy segura que entre ambos le darán una explicación a todo esto que esta apunto de hacerte perder la cordura – Agrego con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a su esposo para que se colocase de pie.

- Eso seria genial… solo que tendré que esperar quince días para verlo de nuevo, no vive en la ciudad y solo viaja cuando tiene que atender algún asunto relacionado con su trabajo y asiste a las consultas… hace un par de meses llego y esta residenciado en Chicago – informo el rubio.

- Entiendo… debe estar muy interesado en recuperarse si viaja constantemente desde Chicago… no es un viaje sencillo – Señalo la chica de manera casual.

- Desea casarse y recuperar la vida normal que llevaba antes del accidente, es el amor lo que lo mueve a hacer todo este esfuerzo y como yo soy un hombre absolutamente enamorado de una mujer maravillosa no podía mas que prestarle toda la ayuda que tenga en mis manos para lograr que salga adelante y cumpla sus sueños – Expreso Nathan mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposa con los brazos y bajaba el rostro para darle un beso.

- Estoy segura que entre los dos encontraran la solución… y ahora cuelgue el titulo de psicólogo en el perchero esposo mío y acompáñeme a nuestra recamara, mire que yo también necesito de sus atenciones… aunque ya no tanto las medicas, sino mas bien de otras – Dijo en tono sugerente mientras acariciaba con ambas manos el pecho de su esposo y este dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa. – Su paciente podrá esperar quince días pero yo no… solo espero que cuando se haya recuperado nos invite a su boda – Agrego mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Caminaron para salir juntos del despacho del joven, ya Susana se había encargado de apagar todas las luces y cerrar las puertas, así se fueron directamente a su habitación, pero cuando tomaban el pasillo Nathan la tomó en brazos para la sorpresa y el regocijo de la chica a quien le encantaba que él la tratara de esa manera, su esposo era un hombre tan especial que duda que en el mundo existiese alguien tan generoso como él. Hasta hace un instante estaba muy preocupado por ese chico y el problema que este enfrentaba, como el padre que cuidado de su hijo y ahora se mostraba cariñoso y amoroso con ella, haciéndola sentir amada y especial, como si ella fuese la única mujer en el mundo, la mas hermosa y amada de todas las criaturas sobre la tierra, estaba enamorado y ese amor era ella; era tan feliz al lado de Nathan que no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle a Dios todo lo que ahora tenia y lo que aun estaba por venir.

El milagro de tenerlo entre su brazos se daba una vez mas, tenia diez minutos de haber llegado y se encontraba en el mueble que para ellos ya era su refugio, Elisa estaba sentada en uno de los extremos y Jules estaba acostado con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la joven mientras que una de sus piernas descansaba encima de las de ella, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura que ya conocía a la perfección, mientras la pelirroja acariciaba los cabellos castaños.

- ¿Como te sientes? – Pregunto apenas en un susurro. – ¿Todavía te duelen los huesos? – Él solo negó con la cabeza y alzo la vista.

- Me siento muy bien… por eso fui a trabajar hoy.

- Si ya me di cuenta... Jules, no puedes descuidarte, acaso no has escuchado lo que te dijo el doctor, mínimo dos semanas de descanso.

- Si… lo sé pero es que todo el día solo… me desespera hasta el punto de creer que me voy a volver loco.

- Tienes que hacer caso. – Le dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos el tabique, ante el toque él cerro los ojos y ella deslizo su dedo a los labios de joven que para ella era una boca perfecta, armoniosa, los contornos de los labios eran ideales, su forma, su textura, su color, eran juguetones, traviesos, retadores, tentadores. Llevo su mano al mentón y acerco sus labios a los de él apenas rosándolos de manera suave e insinuante, lo beso con un beso tierno, dulce pero sobre todo excitante a todos los sentidos de Jules, encontrando en ese beso el sabor de miel y canela que tanto le gustaba. Apartándose del beso.

- Ya se que a lo que mas le temes es a montar caballo pero aparte de eso ¿A que otra cosa le tienes miedo? – Pregunto acariciando por encima de la camisa beige la espalda del joven.

- A un chapuzón en un lago helado. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Julesss, no juegues con eso. – Dándole una palmada en el hombro. Y él se acomodo cerrando mas el abrazo que mantenía, se sentía muy bien así, sentía que ella podía protegerlo, se sentía pequeño, indefenso, como cuando su madre lo abrazaba de esa manera.

- Bueno… bueno primero que nada a lo que más le temo no es a montar.

- ¿No es? ¿Entonces?…me habías dicho que le tenías pánico a los caballos, me has mentido. – Con tono dolido que ni ella misma se creía. El soltó una carcajada.

- Si les tengo miedo, es lo segundo, lo primero es… es.

- ¿Qué es Jules? – Pregunto con impaciencia.

- Es a desnudarme delante de alguien. – Y bajo la mirada. Elisa soltó una carcajada.

- Si… si ¿Desnudarte?… Jules no me mientas. – sin dejar de reír. – Si todo el tiempo andas exhibiéndote.

- Es enserio. – Alzo nuevamente la mirada y se encontraba serio en ese momento a Elisa se le congelo la sonrisa. – Desnudarme, hacerlo yo mismo… a ver si me explico una cosa es que tu me quites las ropa, que me ayudes, mientras nos besamos, nos acariciamos, algo muy distinto es hacerlo mientras me observan a una distancia, no se porque pero pienso que hacerlo es como dejar expuesta el alma y me da miedo exponer mi alma a cualquier persona. – Perdiéndose en el avellana de los ojos de Elisa. – Ya ves por que en un principio no te dije a lo que mas temía, mínimo me hubieses abofeteado.

- Si que lo hubiese hecho. – Regalándole media sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla.

- Y tú ¿Además de las cucarachas?

- No me da miedo… me da pánico, me aterra, perder a mi hijo, que le pase algo, también a los truenos, a la soledad, a… a. – Elisa también tenia miedo a perderlo, pero se vio interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta. Jules inmediatamente se soltó del abrazo y se sentó llevándose un dedo a los labios para que Elisa hiciera silencio, el corazón de ambos se disparo y los nervios se hicieron presentes, él se puso de pie y ella también se encamino rápidamente y se escondió detrás del mueble, gracias a Dios ese día no habían hecho el amor, por que tendrían que estar en estos momentos recogiendo prendas del suelo, solo tuvo que tomar su bolso y mantenerse en silencio.

Jules se dirigió a la puerta respiro profundo antes de abrir y empezó a abotonarse los tres primeros botones de su camisa, que Elisa había desabotonado para acariciarle el pecho, al abrir el alma le regreso al cuerpo al darse cuenta que quien llamaba era Kellan, quien dirigió descaradamente la vista a las manos de Jules que cerraban su camisa.

- Hola Jules estaba cerca y quise pasar a charlar un rato. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Kellan… es que… no hace ni dos horas que nos vimos en la oficina. – Tratando de relajarse un poco, sin invitarlo a pasar.

- Si… si ya se es solo que… veras necesito un favor inmenso. – Aun parado en el quicio de la puerta, ya que Jules le cerraba el paso manteniendo la mano en la hoja de madera.

- Bueno tu dirás, pero rápido que estoy algo ocupado.

- Bueno perfecto yo te ayudare mientras te digo lo que necesito. – Acoto con una sonrisa inocente.

- Kellan no necesito ayuda. – Hizo saber Jules Haciéndole señas con los ojos y un movimiento de cabeza para que entendiera con esto de que estaba con alguien.

- Ah perfecto… entonces me voy. – Dijo el asistente con una sonrisa sabiendo que a buen entendedor pocas palabras. – Es que muchas veces puedo ser sumamente inoportuno. – Jules le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Pero dime ¿Que es lo que necesitas? – Pregunto el francés mientras la curiosidad de Kellan podía más y se aventuraba a mirar hacia dentro a ver con que mujer estaba Jules.

- Ya sabes que es Jules, lleva la chequera mañana. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- La próxima quincena me pongo al día contigo.

- Esta bien y no te preocupes que no te estoy cobrando.

- Bueno… ahora si te dejo para que te desocupes. – Al tiempo que se encaminaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

- Ya puedes salir. – Dijo Jules cerrando la puerta mientras sonreía. Y Elisa salía detrás del mueble rompiendo en una carcajada. La cual él acompaño, rieron tanto hasta que les dolía el abdomen.

- tenias que verle la cara. – Dijo Jules entre risas, acercándose hasta ella y abrazándola con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Elisa a causa de las carcajadas.

- No… no te juro que no hubiese soportado. – Sin dejar de reír, se encaminaron al mueble para sentarse nuevamente, mientras Elisa jugueteaba con las manos de Jules, a quien le bailaban las pupilas admirando el color carmín que habían tomado sus mejillas antes el esfuerzo de la risa. – Pobre señor Parrichs, prácticamente lo has votado.

- No te preocupes él entiende.

- ¿Jules te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Él solo asintió en silencio. - ¿Sabes para que necesita el dinero?

- Si… es para pagar la matricula de la universidad, ya le falta poco, a veces deja de asistir por no haber pagado por eso le dije que cuando necesite me lo haga saber, solo que muchas veces no le alcanza lo de la quincena para pagar lo que debe.

- Jules no le cobres, yo te daré el dinero. – Dijo Elisa manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas con las de Jules quien frunció el ceño.

- Yo no pienso cobrarle ni tampoco quiero que me des nada… hey, tengo suficiente, bien sabes que no me hace falta, me ofendes con ese comentario.

- No era mi intención hacerlo. – Dijo acariciando la mejilla del joven ella pudo ver que no le agrado el comentario, se acerco y le deposito un suave beso al cual él respondió de la misma manera, por unos minutos, solo dejaban de hacerlo a segundos para luego fundirse en otro encontrado en los besos formas y colores, se separaron nuevamente y Elisa se acerco lentamente para atrapar los labios masculinos antes de dejarlo caer le susurro. – No cierres los ojos. – Y él se perdió en los labios de ella con los ojos abiertos mientras ella los admiraba encontrando en ese beso el color claro del bosque, pero también el gris de una tormenta, esos eran los ojos de Jules, verdes encontrando paz y tranquilidad, pero también predominaba el gris que indica que en su alma hay fuerza, la pasión que la hace vibrar, ella cerro los ojos y él la imito. Se aparto lentamente del beso abriendo de igual forma los parpados. - No quiero imaginarme que tus ojos renuncien a mirarme, me gustaría verme el resto de mi vida en ellos.

- Te prometo que nunca… nunca te lo impediré, siempre que necesites estaré a tu lado viéndome a través de la luz de tu sonrisa. – Susurro mientras se perdía en los ojos de ella.

Desde su llegada a Chicago los hermanos Di Carlo se habían mostrado mas unidos, ahora era realmente inseparables, Fransheska acompañaba a Fabrizio hasta los laboratorios y juntos se encargaban de ellos, cada día la chica aprendía un poco mas del negocio de sus padres y hasta la estaba entusiasmando la idea de tomar estudios dentro de la universidad, el problema es que aquí en América le resultaría mucho mas difícil que en Europa, puesto que las opciones para las mujeres en algunas carreras aun eran limitadas, caso contrario del viejo continente que ya las integraba con los mismo derechos que los hombres, era evidente, después de tantas muertes en el Frente durante la guerra, los gobiernos y la sociedad empezase a abrirse para llenar las plazas que los hombres dejaban vacantes. Una semana después de su llegada se mudaron a una casa no muy lejos de la de los Andley, la cual tomaron por insistencia de Albert, la misma era de una familia amiga, que se había marchado a Egipto ya que el dueño había sido nombrado embajador en ese país, viajo junto a su esposa e hijos y la casa permanecería cerrada por lo menos un año, así que el rubio aprovecho la oportunidad y cerró el negocio con los Murray para tener la casa a su disposición mientras los italianos estuviesen en América y necesitasen de ella. La misma era muy hermosa, la casa de dos plantas y muy grande para los dos hermanos, contaba con veinte habitaciones, una terraza, un despacho, biblioteca, sala de música y salón de té, un amplio recibidor, comedor y cocina en las mismas medidas que el resto de las instalaciones de la casa; las paredes eran de piedras blancas y el tejado gris, pero esos tonos fríos no le restaban belleza, aunque le aportaba un toque sobrio y distinguido, tenia amplias extensiones de jardines bellamente cuidados, un establo completamente equipado, hasta tenia un lago que colindaba con la propiedad de los Andley.

Después de su ultima visita a Nueva York Fabrizio no había dejado de tener sueños extraños, ya no solo era sobre un escenario ensayando una pieza de teatro, ahora se veía ante un numeroso publico que nada tenia que ver con enfermeras, doctores o militares heridos, por el contrario todos parecían ser gente pudiente e importante, estos aclamaban su actuación entre ovaciones de pie y las mujeres se desvivían en halagos para con él. Se encontraba sentado en el gran sillón detrás del escritorio ubicado en el despacho de su nueva casa, concentrado en los balances que había preparado Fransheska para ver cuan beneficioso resultaba un evento de promoción para esta sede, cuando de nuevo ese recuerdo se apodero de sus pensamientos… pero esta vez había algo mas, escucho la voz de la chica rubia que actuaba junto a él.

- _"Recién lo trajo alguien del teatro para ti _– Dijo extendiéndole un pañuelo - _Estaba sobre una butaca del tercer piso_– Agrego mirándolo.

- _¿Sobre una butaca?_– Se escucho a si mismo preguntar desconcertado mientras lo extendía y pudo ver en este unas iníciales bordadas en una esquina del mismo, T. G.

- _Donde tú y Robert estuvieron conversando_– Respondió la chica con voz calmada.

- _Es el que usaba en Londres… recuerdo que se lo di a…_ - Esbozo y – Nada… lo que siguió fue un espacio en blanco, era como si el recuerdo se hubiese cortado allí, pero de pronto escucho su voz de nuevo – _Quiere decir que me vio actuar desde una butaca del tercer piso… entonces no me equivoque era su voz…"_- Agrego y de pronto todo desapareció de nuevo, como si hubiesen apagado una luz o cerrado una puerta.

Él se levanto con rapidez y camino hasta el gran ventanal que daba al jardín y la entrada de la casa, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y su respiración era agitada, respiro para calmarse pues no debía angustiarse o de lo contrario su consciente repelería esos recuerdos que estaba teniendo; cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse de nuevo, pero parecía inútil, eso lo asusto pues temía haber pedido esa imagen, necesitaba saber a quien pertenecía ese pañuelo, quiera era la mujer y… ¡Robert! Esa chica menciono un nombre… ¿Por qué no dijo también el apellido? – Respiro de nuevo para calmarse - ¿Por qué tampoco lograba distinguirla a ella todavía? – Se preguntaba sin poder controlar la desesperación que comenzaba a embargarlo; en ese momento llego de nuevo hasta él su voz… eran pensamientos.

- _"Esta aquí… la voz que escuche era…_ - De nuevo se corto y quedo el silencio. –_ Así que en el Hospital Santa Juana_– Se escucho de nuevo su voz como si se lo dijese a alguien mas… solo que no pudo ver a quien se dirigía, únicamente lograba escuchar su voz y después todo desapareció de nuevo, eran como las luces de los relámpagos que alumbraban el cielo por segundos y después desaparecían dejando solo sombras.

Pasaron varios minutos y todo regreso a la calma, no llegaron hasta él ni imágenes, ni voces… ni siquiera pensamientos relacionados con su pasado, porque cada vez sentía con mayor certeza que todo esto tenia que ver con su pasado… y no sabia como haría pero lograría descifrar que era lo que sucedía, por ahora tenia dos nombres… el dicho por esa chica y el de ese hospital… lo malo de todo esto es que, no tenia el apellido del primero y Hospitales Santa Juana tenían que existir miles. Salió con paso seguro de allí y se encamino hasta la habitación de su hermana, dudo unos segundos ante de llamar a la puerta de esta, pero termino por hacerlo.

- Adelante – Se escucho la voz de la chica desde el interior.

Él giro la perilla de la puerta y abrió lentamente, aun no sabia que le diría a su hermana con exactitud, solo que necesitaba que ella lo comprendiera, necesitaba hacer algo cuanto antes pues ya no soportaba esa incertidumbre que lo invadía.

- Hola Fabri – Lo saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Hola Fran… necesito hablar contigo – Dijo caminando hasta ella.

- Leíste el balance que te deje… ¿Qué te pareció? – Pregunto entusiasmada pero al ver el semblante de él, su hermosa la sonrisa se borro de su rostro - ¿Qué sucedió Fabrizio? – Pregunto sintiendo que una angustia se instalaba en su pecho.

- Nada… nada grave – Se apresuro a responder al ver el cambio en ella. – Solo… que necesito que adelantemos el viaje hasta Nueva York… tengo que hablar con el doctor Smith de cosas que están ocurriendo y no puedo esperar hasta la próxima semana – Expreso y la urgencia en su voz era palpable, así como la tormenta que se desataba en sus ojos y no podía ocultar.

- Esta bien… no hay problema, pero… ¿Te encuentras bien Fabri? – Inquirió caminando hasta él.

- Si… si, es solo que necesito que me ayude a aclarar unas cosas, desde la ultima visita el proceso se ha acelerado y no logro entender muy bien lo que sucede, es por ello que deseo verlo – Contesto intentando calmarse para no perturbarla a ella.

- Perfecto, no hay problema hermano ¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- Si es posible, mañana en la tarde… llamare hasta la estación para hacer las reservaciones, mientras puedes pedirle a una de las señora de servicio que prepare el equipaje por favor – Menciono y se disponía salir de allí, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió para mirar a su hermana, la vio dedicándole una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su desconcierto y preocupación, se sintió culpable por hacerla pasar por todo esto, camino de nuevo hasta ella y le dio un gran abrazo – Gracias por todo Fran… por estar conmigo – Expreso mirándola a los ojos.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, somos hermanos y sabes que te prometí que estaría contigo siempre, te quiero mucho Fabri y deseo que todo esto pase pronto – Esbozo la chica llevando una mano hasta la mejilla del joven y acariciándola con ternura.

Él asintió y le dio un beso en la frente para después salir de la misma manera en la cual entro, camino hasta su habitación y busco entre sus cosas las libreta que llevaba para anotar lo que lograba recordar de esos lapsos que había tenido, después de hacer esto bajo hasta el despacho de nuevo y llamo a la estación reservando dos boletos para el día siguiente en la tarde con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, el asunto del hospedaje lo arreglaría luego, igual esta noche cenarían con Albert y Candy, les informaría de este viaje y pediría al rubio el favor que se comunicase con la gente del Palace para hacer las reservaciones, ya que estos tenían prevista su llegada para la próxima semana y no esta. Mientras debía buscar la manera de comunicarse con el doctor Smith, comentarle la situación y solicitarle que le adelantara la consulta, el psicólogo le había dicho que ante cualquier cambio le avisase y también que no tenia problema en atenderlo si llegaba a presentarse una emergencia y para él esto lo era.

Las luces de la noche comenzaron a caer y él continuaba en el despacho, afortunadamente logro comunicarse por teléfono y concretar una cita con Nathan el mismo día que llegase a Nueva York; por teléfono no podía contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero aun así le fue imposible ocultar su angustia al doctor, quien insistió en que debía tomar todo con calma y no esforzarse, según él estos avances eran normales y debía controlarlos… Cómo si fuese tan fácil – Se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el gran ventanal para dejar que el paisaje lo relajara un poco… - Si no fuese porque su novia seguramente estaba por llegar, iría hasta el establo, tomaría a Argus y saldría a cabalgar un poco para sacar esa zozobra de su pecho. – Dejo libre un suspiro que mostraba el cansancio que tenia y cerró los ojos… solo basto hacer eso para que una nueva imagen se apoderara de su cabeza.

Era la fachada de… parecía un colegio, tenia un gran torre en el centro y dos mas en sus esquinas, sus paredes eran de ladrillo rojo y se hallaba colmado de ventanales blancos, un extenso jardín lo rodeaba… era el mismo lugar donde había visto a la chica… de pronto escucho sus pensamientos de nuevo y se concentro en ellos como le sugirió Nathan.

- _"Ojala volvieran los días de Londres… si hubiera sido mas grande, te hubiese sacado del instituto y habríamos vivido juntos… si hubiera sido un hombre… Candy"_–

Fabrizio abrió los ojos sobresaltado por lo que acababa de experimentar y lo primero que vio fue a la rubia quien bajaba del auto, acompañada de Albert y lo saluda con la mano mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa. Él no supo como reaccionar, estaba congelado… su corazón dio un giro dentro de su pecho y su estomago se encogió cuando se dio cuenta que realmente esa chica era su novia… la joven que había estado en sus sueños todo este tiempo y la mujer frente a sus ojos eran la misma persona… ¡Era Candy! – Pensó presa del miedo y la angustia.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se borro y él se apresuro a levantar la mano y responder al saludo, pero no logro hacer nada mas, aun estaba muy aturdido por esta revelación y no lograba entender nada.

Fransheska recibió a los hermanos Andley en el salón, saludándolos con evidente alegría, camino hasta su novio y le dio un suave beso para después abrazar a la rubia, aunque noto cierta tensión en la chica no le dio mucha importancia, pues un minuto después apareció su hermano, y fue la actitud de este lo que capto su mirada; Fabrizio tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero esta no iluminaba sus ojos, por el contrario estos se veían fríos, su mirada era… era extraña, se acerco hasta ellos ofreciéndole la mano a Albert primero y después se volvió para mirar a Candy por unos segundos antes de darle un abrazo nada mas y después se alejo de nuevo haciéndoles un ademan para que tomaran asiento en el salón mientras esperaban por la orden para cenar.

- ¿Pasa algo amor? – Pregunto la rubia en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… no pasa nada amor, solo unas complicaciones en el trabajo, pero ya esta solucionado – Menciono excusándose por su comportamiento. – Tendremos que viajar hasta Nueva York mañana y todo quedara solucionado. – Agrego intentando parecer casual, al tiempo que evitaba la mirada de la rubia.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Inquirió desconcertada – Pensé que no viajarías por un tiempo ¿Seguro que no es nada grave? – Pregunto de nuevo buscando los ojos de su novio que sentía le rehuía.

- No es nada grave Candy… - Contesto y cuando de sus labios salió el nombre de ella fue como si algo se desprendiese dentro de él, una sensación extraña que le quemaba el pecho, respiro profundamente para no mostrar su turbación – Puedes estar tranquila, Fran me acompañara, ya todo esta listo para salir mañana en la tarde – Informo mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre el mueble donde estaban sentados.

Después de eso pasaron al comedor y disfrutaron de la cena en un ambiente de cordialidad, pero aun se podía percibir un poco de tensión en la rubia y sobre todo en Fabrizio, tanto Albert como Fransheska eran consciente de esta situación, pero trataron de llevarlo de la mejor manera, trayendo a acotaciones temas alegres y casuales. El castaño le pidió a su cuñado el favor de contactar a la gente del Palace para hacer las reservaciones, puesto que él las había hecho para dentro de una semana; esta noticia tomó por sorpresa a la rubia quien no tenia conocimiento de ello, no pudo disimular a cabalidad el miedo que la recorrió e hizo temblar la copa que tenia en su mano, al tiempo que buscaba con los ojos a su hermano y este solo le dirigió una mirada fugaz pero que no paso desapercibida para el italiano; los Andley eran consciente de que el barco donde viajaban los duques de Grandchester llegaría a puerto para la primera quincena de febrero, justo la fecha en la cual tenia planeado viajar Fabrizio, un encuentro entre estos era algo realmente improbable, sin embargo eso no menguaba el temor en la rubia.

Cuando la cena termino ambas parejas tomaron unos minutos para compartir a solas, Fransheska consciente de la tensión que pesaba sobre su hermano le sugirió a Albert salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín y entablar una conversación casual, mientras Fabrizio y Candy se quedaron en el salón. Ambos estaban en completo silencio frente a la gran chimenea que aportaba calidez al lugar, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, sus cuerpos a centímetros de distancia, pero sus mentes muy lejos de allí, totalmente ajenos el uno del otro.

- Fabrizio… si deseas puedo acompañarte… no creo que exista inconveniente pues viajas con Fran y yo puedo llevarme a Ángela o… - Esbozo la rubia para cortar el incomodo silencio, pero él la detuvo colocándose de pie y caminando hasta la chimenea.

- No hace falta… será un viaje de dos días, tres cuando mucho – Contesto mostrándose impasible.

- Entiendo… disculpa mi actitud – Dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba hasta él – Es solo que no me gusta verte así – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Así cómo? – Pregunto llevando sus manos a los hombros de ella.

- Así… preocupado y aunque me digas que no pasa nada, siento que no es cierto… algo te angustia, si no me quieres contar, esta bien lo comprendo... – Él la detuvo colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla mientras buscaba sus ojos, el miedo que vio en ellos le encogió el corazón.

- No es nada… no debes preocuparte, la verdad es que… - Busco en su cabeza con desesperación una respuesta – No quiero cargarte de problemas que tienen solución, solo eso – Señalo.

- Pero te noto tan distante… ni siquiera me has dado un beso desde que llegue y… - Se interrumpió, sonrojándose al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su novio.

- ¿Es eso? – Pregunto con voz ronca mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la rubia con los pulgares. Ella asintió en silencio y bajo su mirada a los labios de él que lucían maravillosos – Déjame recompensarte entonces por ello – Susurro cerca de sus labios y después los tomó en un beso cargado de pasión y urgencia.

La abrazo con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo y ella dejo libre un gemido que se ahogo en la boca de él cuando dio paso a un beso mas intenso y la lengua de su novio entro en su boca sin preámbulos adueñándose y llenando cada rincón, las manos de él se deslizaron, una a su espalda y la otra a su cuello para acomodarla a una posición que le permitiese hacer el beso mas intimo, mientras la mano que estaba en su espalda bajaba lentamente y se poso con fuerza en su cintura acortando la poca distancia que existía. Ella estaba totalmente embriagada por este beso intenso y maravilloso, sus manos recorrían la espalda de Fabrizio con pasión y aunque el aire comenzaba a faltarle no desea separarse de él, poco a poco las caricias del joven fueron alejando el miedo de su pecho.

Minutos después ella se sentía mucho mas tranquila y aunque la actitud de su novio dio un cambio radical, seguía sintiendo cierta presión en el pecho, sobre todo cuando lo descubría mirándola fijamente como si buscase algo en ella y no con esa luz y esa ternura que siempre mostraba. Después de una hora la velada termino, aun los castaños debían ultimar detalles para su viaje y Albert tenia una junta temprano, así que terminaron por retirarse, Candy le informo que iría con ellos a la estación para despedirlos al día siguiente y ambos se mostraron complacidos.

* * *

_**No me han visto tus ojos.**  
**Tan virgen**  
**como el agua creadora de la linfa.**  
**No me han visto.**  
**Lentamente**  
**viniendo,**  
**desde allá.**  
**En medio del cortejo de holocaustos.**  
**Con el rayo y la hiedra entre los pies.**_

**_Y mañana..._**  
**_Mañana..._**  
**_En el fuego y la dulce primavera,_**  
**_sabrás que voy matando a la manada,_**  
**_que transporto en mis brazos la semilla._**  
**_Y en mí creerán tus ojos._**  
**_Mañana._**  
**_Sí,_**  
**_mañana._**

**_Sin que me vean tus ojos. Adonis Ali Ahmad Said Esber._**

**_continuara...  
_**


	106. Capitulo 35 parte 2

**Capitulo 35**

**Parte 2 **

La algarabía reinaba en la cubierta de barco a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad de Nueva York, la misma se mostraba imponente y hermosa, libre y chispeante; justo como la recordaba la familia Grandchester quienes se encontraban sobre la cubierta de primera clase observando como América les daba la bienvenida, aun el sol no salía por completo, pero unos débiles rayos ya se dejaba ver creando hermosa luces en las aguas del atlántico, las gaviotas sobre volaban la Estatua de la Libertad y se unían con sus cantos a las exclamaciones de alegrías que provenían de los pasajeros del trasatlántico. Richard se hallaba junto a Eleonor quien tenia en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa desde el mismo momento en el cual sus ojos divisaron la ciudad a la distancia, era su casa y ella la había extrañado muchísimo durante este tiempo, él lo sabia y la adoraba por haber aceptado dejar todo lo que representaba su vida por una nueva junto a él, amaba esa entrega de su esposa y por eso no podía menos que recompensarla por ello con esta estadía en su país. Le ofreció el brazo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y la miraba a los ojos; comenzaron a caminar para descender del barco que ya había atrancado, tras ellos venían Octavio y Dominique, las enfermeras y las doncellas que los acompañabas y quienes llevaban en brazos a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, que a pesar de las celebraciones seguían sumidos en un profundo sueño.

El cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro era la muestra mas fehaciente del estado en el cual se encontraba desde hacia dos días, los medicamentos le habían ayudado a conciliar el sueño, pero esto solo fue para deslizarse entre cientos de quimeras que no comprendía; de nuevo personas y voces que no reconocía, lugares en los cuales se suponía no tendría que haber estado, de nuevo esta sensación de sentirse extraviado y parte de algo que no logra entender, lo peor de todo era este temor que le calaba hasta los huesos, pues cada vez se adentraba mas en un mundo que no conocía, luchaba por no angustiarse pero era como luchar contra la corriente, se sentía fatigado, sin fuerzas, tanto su cuerpo como su mente se hallaban exhausto ante la oleada de visiones y recuerdos que estaba teniendo. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo que dentro de poco vería a Nathan y seguramente este le ayudaría a tranquilizarse como ocurría siempre, el poder desahogarse calmaba sus nervios y esta maldita ansiedad que hacia estragos en él… ojala pudiese hablar con su hermana y que ella le diese respuestas a esto que le pasaba, pero sabia que ella no las tenia, ya bastante preocupación le estaba causando a la pobre con toda esta situación, como para también angustiarla contándole cosas que sabían no tenían sentido… o por lo menos no ese que se suponía debían tener, si al menos recordara algunas de esas vacaciones de las cuales Fransheska le hablaba, de alguna cena de navidad compartida en Florencia o Venecia, algún cumpleaños, algo que tuviese que ver con Fabrizio Di Carlo y no todo este torbellino de imágenes que no se asociaban con quien se suponía era… - El tren se detuvo y él permaneció un minuto observando a través de la ventana, su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por la tensión, al fin reacciono y se dispuso a bajar junto a su hermana quien no mencionaba nada por su actitud sino que por el contrario le dedicaba sonrisas y palabras cariñosas, para animarlo e intentar distraerlo.

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los autos de alquiler y tomaron uno de inmediato, aun era temprano pero ambos debían descansar pues Fransheska tampoco había dormido bien por estar pendiente de su hermano, los trabajadores de la línea colocaron el equipaje que era mínimo pues solo estarían un par de días, eso era lo planeado hasta el momento; comenzaron el trayecto hasta el hotel mientras la mirada de Fabrizio se perdía de nuevo en las calles de la ciudad.

Cinco autos y varios hombres esperaban a la familia Grandchester para trasladarlos hasta la casa de la ex actriz en uno de los conjuntos mas exclusivos de la ciudad, hasta ahora nadie estaba al tanto de la llegada de los mismos, primero porque deseaban mantener su estadía en secreto por el tiempo que pudiesen, al menos para los medios de comunicación y por otro lado porque el barco había arribado antes de lo previsto, así que nadie debería saber… pero no contaban con el pequeño detalle, que ahora el interés de la prensa por la competencia de velocidad entre las líneas navieras se había intensificado y siempre se encontraban algunos periodistas apostados en los puertos a la espera de la llegada de algún lujoso trasatlántico. Cuando los mismos se percataron de la presencia de los duques de Grandchester en ese lugar se volcaron hacia ellos y las cámaras comenzaron a disparar para conseguir una imagen de la flamante familia.

De inmediato la gente de seguridad que había llegado para resguardar a los Grandchester, crearon un círculo de protección alrededor de ellos para evitar el asedio de los periodistas, sin embargo Eleonor le hizo saber a su esposo que no era prudente, pues como figuras publicas debían mostrarse cordiales y así evitarían especulaciones sobre su visita a esta ciudad, él asintió en silencio y le ordeno a sus guardaespaldas a través de una seña que no había problema.

Cuando los periodistas vieron que tenían campo libre una lluvia de preguntas y flashes los bombardearon, mas ellos se mostraron impasibles ante esto y solo dejaron ver una sonrisa amable, mientras Dominique y Octavio miraban asombrados lo que ocurría.

-¡¿Duques de Grandchester que motiva su visita? – Pregunto un joven mientras anotaba en una libreta y miraba a la pareja.

- ¡¿Señora Baker… duquesa Grandchester vino para retomar su carrera? – Preguntaba otro a unos pasos de ellos mirando a la mujer.

- ¡¿Esta visita es de carácter oficial duque de Grandchester o por motivos personales? – Inquirió alguien más que se encontraba frente al hombre.

El duque levanto la mano para intentar controlar el desorden que reinaba y como si del mayor de los soberanos se tratase todo el mundo hizo silencio, pues no esperaba palabras del hombre.

- Le agradecemos mucho su interés, pero estamos un poco exhaustos del viaje y deseamos llegar a casa y relajarnos, por los momentos solo podemos decir que hemos venido a pasar una temporada y que nuestros hijos estén en el país de su madre un tiempo, ahora si nos permiten – Menciono con esa voz clara, fuerte y encantadora que poseía, dando un par de pasos para alejarse.

Los guardaespaldas abrieron un pasillo para la familia mientras más luces de cámaras caían sobre ellos y ahora sobre los dos bebes que llevaban las nodrizas, en un desesperado intento por captar alguna imagen de los recién llegados herederos, que para sorpresa de mucho eran dos en lugar de uno, ya la mayoría están enterados del embarazo de la rubia, pero no sabían que había dado a luz a gemelos y por lo visto se trataba de un niño y una niña, todo esto despertó el interés de los periodistas que vieron esfumarse sus esperanzas cuando los esposos y sus hijos abordaron dos vehículos y salieron rápidamente del lugar.

Llevaban varios minutos sin avanzar debido a una larga cola de autos que se había formado en la cercanía del puerto, seguramente algún accidente o la llegada de un trasatlántico – Pensó el joven desviando su mirada de las calles, cerró los ojos un instante y suspiro mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, al fin sintió el auto avanzar y abrió los ojos cuando su hermana le acaricio suavemente la sien y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Luces como de cincuenta años – Dijo en tono de broma para aligerar la tensión de él.

- Me siento como de cincuenta años… - Menciono y se detuvo cuando su vista capto a un par de autos negros justo en la entrada del puerto que esperaban para salir.

- Deben ser personas muy importantes, por la velocidad que llevan los autos y los modelos de los mismos… algún político o artista – Esbozo el chofer de manera casual al ver como avanzaban tres Mercedes Benz ultimo modelo, de un negro brillante a pocos metros de ellos.

Los hermanos no mencionaron nada al respecto, pero los miraron con interés, sobre todo Fabrizio quien sin saber porque razón no podía dejar de hacerlo y al mismo tiempo sentía que los nervios se disparaban dentro de él, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando los tres autos se detuvieron en un semáforo y el que ocupaban su hermana junto a él quedo a un lado del segundo, de inmediato bajo el rostro como para protegerse de aquellos que se hallaban en el otro.

- ¡Oh que hermoso! – Exclamo su hermana viendo a los ocupantes del vehículo a un lado de ellos – Fabri mira… ¡Que bebés mas bellos! – Expreso la chica emocionada.

En ese momento el joven levanto la mirada y la enfoco en los niños en brazos de las dos mujeres que ocupaban el asiento trasero del auto vecino, eran… si eran realmente hermosos como había mencionado su hermana, por sus ropas debían ser un niño y una niña… apenas tendrían uno meses, parecían ángeles envueltos en nubes blancas, el pequeño dejo libre un bostezo y después abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para después mostrar media sonrisa que fue recompensada con un cariñoso beso en su pequeña mejilla por parte de la joven que lo tenia en brazos. La luz del semáforo cambio y él los perdió de vista pues los autos salieron a toda velocidad cruzando en una intercepción y alejándose del que ellos ocupaban.

- ¡Eran preciosos verdad! – Expuso Fransheska con una gran sonrisa.

- Si… si lo eran – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, la primera desde hacía tres días y junto a esta sintió como parte del peso que llevaba sobre sus espaldas lo dejaba. – El que despertó era un niño… por la ropa y tiene enamorada a su niñera, viste como la cautivo con solo una sonrisa – Agrego con una emoción que no lograba entender pero que lo embargaba por completo y lo hacían sonreír sin proponérselo.

- Si… es muy lindo… ¿Viste a la niña? También era muy hermosa, seguramente será rubia, apenas tenia unas hebras y eran doradas como el sol… sus ojos, no pude verlos bien… pero parecían claros ¿Quiénes serán sus padres? – Pregunto intrigada.

- Gente muy importante señora, tomaron el camino de Greenwich Village, una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad y donde viven solo grandes artistas, políticos y millonarios, probablemente estaban pasando las fiestas en Europa y acaban de llegar – Informo el chofer de manera casual – Hemos llegado… El Palace señor, señora – Agrego un minuto después sacando a los jóvenes de sus pensamientos.

Los hermosos ojos azules de Eleonor se iluminaron cuando frente a ellos se mostro su casa, su antigua casa, se encontraba exactamente igual a como la recordaba, sus amplios ventanales, la paredes de colores cálidos que le aportaban esa belleza y sencillez que ella tanto disfrutaba, el jardín libre de la nieve que seguramente lo cubrió hasta hace poco, cada detalle en este lugar la emocionaba en demasía, era completamente suyo y ciertamente lo había extrañado mucho. Los autos se detuvieron ante la fachada y de inmediato los hombres de seguridad les ayudaron a descender de estos y la americana mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando vio parada junto a la entrada principal a su ama de llaves y amiga de toda la vida.

- ¡Eleonor bienvenida! – Expreso la mujer emocionada abriéndole los brazos.

La rubia casi corrió hasta ella y la amarro en un abrazo, olvidando por un momento que se encontraba rodeada de muchas personas antes las cuales se debía mostrar con la distinción y la rectitud que caracterizaba a la duquesa de Grandchester… este era sin duda la primera señal que dejaba claro que aquí solo seria ella y nadie mas, los títulos y las poses se habían caído en cuanto puso un pie en suelo americano. Para su esposo esto no fue sorpresa y mas que incomodarlo se sentía feliz al ver que ella también lo era, le había dado tanto que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su esposa, además que él también deseaba dejar de lado todo el peso de ser un aristócrata y ser sencillamente un hombre que se disponía a compartir un tiempo con su familia.

Caminaron hasta la casa junto al resto de las personas que los acompañaban y los empleados de Eleonor que aun seguían en la misma y otros que fueron llamados para atender a la familia se desvivieron por darles la bienvenida, pero toda la atención fue atrapada por los pequeños Madeleine y Evans en cuanto estos hicieron entrada.

- ¡Eleonor que belleza de bebés! – Exclamo la mujer observando a la niña y después al hermoso varón que se encontraba envuelto en su manta y la miraba con atención – Tienen tanto de ti… y también de usted señor duque – Indicó la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Richard… llámeme Richard por favor Margot – Señalo el hombre divertido al ver el entusiasmo de la mujer mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposa.

- Como desee Richard… este caballerito saco sus ojos, recuerdo cuanto se especulo sobre el color de los ojos de Terry cuando estaba igual de pequeño, muchos decían que serian grises… verde gris, azul verdoso… hasta que por fin nos mostro ese intenso azul zafiro que deslumbraba a todo el mundo y encanto a mas de una señorita cuando tuvo edad – Menciono de manera casual.

Pero ambos esposos sintieron como la nostalgia los llenaba, ellos aunque luchaban día a día por ser felices aun no se resignaban del todo a la perdida de su hijo mayor, se sentían tan ligado a él… que era como si nunca se hubiese marchado y solo estuviese lejos, en algún lugar del mundo y a la espera que en cualquier momento la vida los reuniría de nuevo. Se acercaron a sus hijos y los tomaron en brazos sintiendo parte de esa esencia que poseía Terry en ellos y de alguna forma calmaba el vacio que les causaba su ausencia.

Esa misma tarde Eleonor recibió varias llamadas de sus amigos, que se enteraron por los rumores de la prensa de su regreso a América; entre ellos Robert Hathaway quien además de hablar por teléfono con su ex compañera de tablas, fue a verla e invitarla a ella y su esposo a la premier de la obra que seria esa misma noche, ella se mostro tan emocionada por reencontrarse con sus amigos y también con el publico, que Richard acepto complacido pues estaba dispuesto a verla feliz.

Elisa se encontraba en uno de los salones sentada en una mesa manteniendo la mirada fija en Frank esperando que su rostro le de un indicio de la jugada que tiene, pero no ve nada.

- Frank… Frank. – Tratando de desconcentrarlo, pero no lo lograba.

- Muestra tus cartas Elisa. – Acoto Frank sonriente, mientras coloca las de él en la mesa.

- Ves me has vuelto a ganar. – Dijo Elisa haciendo un puchero mientras dejaba caer sus cartas sobre las de Frank. – Deberías dejarme ganar al menos uno… esto es vergonzoso, me has ganado por quinta vez.

- Es que si te dejo ganar, nunca aprenderás. – Soltando una carcajada.

- Bueno entonces deberías empezar por enseñarme. ¿No crees?

- Pero si te he enseñado muchas veces.

- Pero no me has enseñado todo.

- Claro que si.

-No… no todo, aun no has enseñado a hacer trampas.

- ¿Estas insinuando que te estoy haciendo trampas? – Dijo Frank sonriendo.

- Yo no he dicho eso… tu mismo te has descubierto. – Dijo sonriendo. – Eres un tramposo Frank. – Poniéndose de pie. – A si no jugare más hasta que no juegues limpio o hasta que me enseñes hacer trampa. – Él la tomo por la muñeca y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas rodeándolas con sus brazos por la cintura y acercándose para darle un beso. Ella coloco las manos en las mejillas de él y se acerco para darle un beso, pero cuando ya estaban a centímetros alzo la cabeza y le deposito el beso en la frente, poniéndose de pie y dejándolo perplejo. – No pienso darte un beso más hasta que no me enseñes a guardarme las cartas bajo la manga. – Y salió del salón dejando a Frank sonriendo.

Candy caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de su habitación, una angustia la embargaba y no lograba explicarse a que se debía todo esto con certeza, tal vez la principal causa era esa actitud que mostro Fabrizio la noche que cenaron juntos y al día siguiente cuando ella fue a despedirlo a la estación, aunque él siguiese negando que algo grave sucedía ella no lo percibía así, su mirada era tormentosa y a pesar que ella intento darle mil y una explicación a su comportamiento sabia que él le rehuía, no se mostro cariñoso como en otras ocasiones, por el contrario estaba demasiado distante y serio con ella, sus sonrisas parecían mas un acto aprendido que espontaneo… le estaba sucediendo algo y no deseaba que ella supiese que era – El sonido de un golpe en la puerta la hizo sobre saltarse, tenia los nervios a flor de piel.

- Adelante – Ordeno mientras caminaba para tomar asiento junto al ventanal.

- Hola Candy ¿Cómo estas? – La saludo Annie entrando con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola Annie, bien gracias ¿Tú como has estado? ¿Cómo están Archie y Keisy? – Pregunto mostrando ella también una sonrisa pero menos efusiva.

- Bien gracias… te envían saludos, Keisy no me acompaño hoy porque esta pasando unos días con mis papás – Dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga y tomaba asiento frente a ella.

- Bueno ellos se desviven por ella y es lógico que deseen tenerla unos días, es una niña tan adorable – Comento y después volvió su mirada al jardín.

- Candy… ¿Te sucede algo? – Inquirió mirándola – Te noto distinta, triste – Expreso con preocupación mientras observaba a su amiga.

- No Annie… no es nada, es solo que… - Se detuvo un instante para darle sentido a lo que le sucedía – Bueno si estoy preocupada, Fabrizio viajo de nuevo hasta Nueva York… esta con Fransheska atendiendo un asunto que se presento con los laboratorios… sé que puede sonar estúpido pero, no sé… lo sentí muy extraño cuando nos despedimos, distante y frio conmigo, puede que sea solo mi imaginación pero igual es algo que me ha tenido mal estos últimos días – Le explico a la morena sin mucho énfasis, para restarle importancia.

- ¿Temes que alguien pudo haberle mencionado algo de su parecido con Terry? – Pregunto la chica seleccionando cada palabra para no alarmar más su amiga.

- ¡No! No Annie sinceramente no lo creo, si hubiese sido así su reacción creo que no seria tan controlada, la verdad es que tal vez el asunto con los laboratorios si es importante y delicado, si eso es lo mas probable y yo estoy aquí haciéndome ideas absurdas… creo que son tantas cosas las que me angustian que me mantienen en esta zozobra, por ejemplo la llegada de los duques de Grandchester… - La joven no la dejo continuar.

- ¡¿Los padres de Terry vienen a América? – Inquirió alarmada mirando a la rubia.

- Si… le enviaron un telegrama a Albert haciéndole participe de la noticia, al parecer desean pasar una temporada en el país y planean visitarnos – Se detuvo al ver la angustia que adueñarse del rostro de su amiga – Annie… yo sé que esta situación cada vez se complica mas y que debo hablar con Fabrizio… créeme lo he intentado, pero cada vez que reúno el valor para hacerlo y me encuentro frente a él, un miedo atroz se adueña de mi y me paraliza, no sé como vaya a reaccionar… bueno estoy segura que se molestara muchísimo y me reprochara el no haberle dicho antes… es muy probable que se aleje de mi por unos días y en estos casos es lo mas adecuado, yo le daría su tiempo para que pueda asimilar las cosas… pero, me da tanto miedo que no comprenda y se marche, que me odie por haberle ocultado algo así y no desee verme mas, yo lo amo tanto que la simple idea de que algo de eso pueda ocurrir me hace desistir de contarle la verdad y sé que hago mal… ya Albert me lo ha hecho ver de muchas formas, pero simplemente no puedo llegar y decirle todo – Indico y dejo libre un suspiro que acompañaba a la sensación de desahogo.

- Esta situación es muy difícil Candy… te juro que yo estaría igual que tú si fuese ese el caso… la verdad creo que estaría aun mas aterrada, pero debes intentar algo, no sé tal vez comienza hablándole de tus sentimientos hacia él, dile que es eso que descubriste en él y te hizo amarlo como lo amas, dejándole en claro que lo que sientes por él es real y no solo una ilusión por su parecido con Terry, en algunos casos es necesario que se empleen medidas extremas para casos extremos… bueno eso lo escuche a unas amigas y créeme a la mayoría les ha funcionado – Comento aun dudosa de lo que deseaba decir.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué medidas son esas? – Pregunto la rubia desconcertada.

- No sé si sea correcto hablar de esto Candy… la mayoría de las mujeres a las cuales se los escuche están casadas, en realidad todas lo están y en sus casos no existía problema alguno pero en el tuyo… - La morena se detuvo y se mordió el labio, y ahora se notaba mas preocupada.

- ¡Annie habla por Dios! – Exclamo la chica con desesperación.

- Candy… ¿Tú amas sinceramente a Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Pregunto y al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de la rubia se apresuro a explicarse – Es decir si lo amas… si lo amas tanto que estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por retenerlo a tu lado y hacerle ver que no existe nadie mas en este mundo tan importante como él – Puntualizo cada frase para que su amiga diese una respuesta concreta y cabal, no simplemente emocional o desesperada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Sabes que haría lo que fuera por tener a Fabrizio junto a mi y que comprendiera que solo lo amo a él… y aunque Terry tenga un gran lugar en mi corazón, las cosas ahora son distintas, fue Fabrizio quien llego a iluminar mi mundo y me salvo del dolor y la soledad, a él le debo esta felicidad que hoy tengo y si, claro que si, haría lo que estuviese en mis manos por este amor y por él – Sentencio con total convicción mirando a Annie.

- ¿Hasta entregarte a él… sin estar casados aun? – Le pregunto la morena mirándola a los ojos y al ver el silencio incomodo en ella continuo para que no malinterpretase la sugerencia – Candy… las mujeres tenemos un gran poder sobre los hombres, ellos son muy pasionales y cuando se trata de mostrarles lo importante que son para nosotras, el complacer sus deseos es algo que ellos siempre aprecian mucho y un gran punto a nuestro favor… - Se interrumpió al ver que su amiga seguía en silencio y cuando al fin pareció comprender sus palabras abrió los ojos de manera desorbitarte - ¡Por favor Candy no me mires así! Yo nunca lo he hecho… pero si es escuchado que da muy buenos resultados y termina con las peores discusiones, incluso ha evitado varios divorcios – Señalo un tanto apenada y sonrojándose ferozmente.

- Intentas decirme que… que ¡Oh Annie creo que eso es bastante extremo! – Exclamo dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe – Supongo que no hay mayor sentimiento de certeza que una entrega entre dos personas, pero pienso que sin la bendición de un matrimonio eso no tendría mucho significado… seria una hipócrita si te dijera que… que en ocasiones no he sentido que puedo dejarme llevar y… - Se detuvo pues no desea continuar con este tema, pero debía finalizarlo – Fabrizio y yo hemos prometido esperar… no creo que esa sea la solución – Esbozo nerviosa.

- Lo seria para retenerlo a tu lado… una vez que estén juntos él no podrá dejarte, si te ama realmente te perdonara y comprenderá que solo lo amas a él, que eres solo de él – Señalo la chica con voz calmada observando la reacción de su amiga.

- No lo sé Annie… - Dijo colocándose de pie y saliendo al balcón – Yo necesito que él primero sepa la verdad, necesito hacerle entender a mi corazón también que todo el amor que hay en mi es de Fabrizio Di Carlo, apresurar las cosas podría ser una catástrofe… ¡Todo esto es tan complicado! – Expreso con frustración mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Lo lamento tanto Candy… tú necesitas una solución y yo solo vengo aquí con mis estupideces, pero es que me preocupa tanto todo esto que te pasa… que opte por una solución que como dices puede resultar peor que el mal, la próxima vez pensare mejor las cosas, perdóname hermana – Pronuncio caminando hasta ella para darle un abrazo.

- No te preocupes Annie, sé que lo haces con buena intensión… y puede que utilice tus consejos para cuando este casada y me pelee con Fabrizio, te juro que deseare evitar a toda costa un divorcio – Menciono buscándole el lado divertido a la situación.

La morena dejo libre un carcajada que la rubia compartió y se abrazaron de nuevo, al menos por este momento había logrado alejar de ella esa sensación de desasosiego que no la abandonaba, era tan afortunada por contar con personas especiales y maravillosa que se preocupaban por ella y la acompañaban tanto en momentos felices como en los difíciles y siempre lograban alejar esa la pena y alegraban sus días y por lo menos parte de ellos.

Se hallaba concentrado en los libros que estaba investigando desde hacia varios días, luchando por darle una explicación al caso de Fabrizio Di Carlo, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volverse y mirar hacia esta, busco el reloj en la pared y eran exactamente las dos de la tarde, ya no le sorprendía la puntualidad de su paciente y hasta le agradaba pues de alguna forma le recordaba a sus coterráneos ingleses, tanto tiempo en América donde todo se manejaba con mas libertad lo habían hecho olvidarse de ello, ordeno un poco los libros mientras daba la orden para que pasase adelante, termino y se coloco de pie.

- Buenas tardes Fabrizio ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Buenas tardes Nathan – Lo saludo el chico del mismo modo – Digamos que bien… aunque me he sentido mejor – Acoto mientras caminaba hasta el hombre y le extendía la mano.

- He de coincidir con usted, por lo que puedo ver en su semblante – Indico recibiendo la mano del castaño – Acomódese en el diván por favor e intente relajarse – Agrego mientras él mismo se disponía a tomar asiento – Ahora explíqueme lo que ha sucedido de manera calmada para que la angustia no lo aborde de nuevo… cuando hablamos por teléfono lo sentí muy tenso – Señalo mostrándose calmado y observando cada reacción del chico.

- Desde el día que deje este lugar, la ultima vez que estuvimos reunidos he tenido muchos episodios extraños… casi todas las noches ha sido una tortura, plagadas de sueños que no logro comprender y no encajan en mi pasado… me he visto sobre un escenario ensayando obras de teatro y luego presentándola ante un publico numeroso que podría intimidar a cualquiera, pero ante el cual yo me desenvolvía con total naturalidad… rodeado de gente que no conozco y compartiendo con ellos, no comprendo nada Nathan… yo no soporto la idea de estar sobre un escenario, me aterra hasta el punto de ni siquiera pisar uno y muchos menos actuar, a pesar de que me atraen muchos las obras de teatro y siento un tipo de pasión por ellas, jamás en mi vida he actuado, no entiendo de donde sale todo esto que colma mi cabeza – Resumió en parte lo que le sucedía y tomó aire para relajarse aun mas.

- Entiendo que se sienta temeroso ante aquello que le sucede y desconoce… es algo complicado enfrentarse a la serie de recuerdos que suelen despertar en oleadas cuando se estimula al inconsciente y mas si estos… - Fue interrumpido por Fabrizio.

- Si estos parecen pertenecer a alguien más y no a quien se supone soy – Acoto sin poder modular la molestia en su voz – No tiene idea de lo… presionado que me siento, lucho por encontrar algo que llevo años buscando y cuando estoy frente a esto… simplemente no es lo que yo esperaba ni lo que deseaba, ahora se supone que en algún momento de mi vida fui actor o quien sabe que demonios… que mientras se suponía estaba librando la guerra en Francia yo estaba sobre un escenario representando al príncipe de Francia en el Rey Lear – Espeto y la molestia crecía en él.

- Fabrizio… intenta calmarte, sé que toda esta situación es muy difícil para ti, pero recuerda que no ganas nada con ofuscarte, hemos tenido avances y eso es lo que importa, hasta ahora nadie puede saber con exactitud lo que sucedió durante los tres años que pasaste fuera de tu casa, tu familia no lo sabe porque no estuvo a tu lado y tú tampoco puedes tener la certeza porque no lo recuerdas… respira profundamente y deja salir todo el aire muy despacio para que liberes la tensión que llevas dentro – Señalo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos y mostrando su autoridad como doctor.

- Todo esto me tiene sumamente irritable Nathan, sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer es calmarme… pero las cosas me están resultando mas difíciles de lo que esperaba, todo parece confabularse en mi contra y terminan complicándose cada vez mas, ya no sé como disimular todo esto y siento que comienza a salírseme de las manos, lo peor es que termino preocupando a las personas a mi alrededor – Menciono con tono cargado de frustración. – Mi hermana esta ahora en el hotel esperándome, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte exponerla a todo esto… pero su apoyo me ayuda mucho y la verdad es que sin ella todo seria mas difícil – Agrego cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué dices que te esta costando mucho disimular? ¿A quien le escondes lo que sucede Fabrizio? – Pregunto el psicólogo intrigado.

El chico se quedo un minuto en silencio con los ojos cerrados y solo se podía percibir el movimiento de su pecho por la respiración, se encontraba inmóvil, mas su mente trabaja a mil por hora para encontrar la manera de explicarle al doctor, desde el día que tomó la decisión de guardar su enfermedad como un secreto jamás se imagino que llegaría a esto, se resigno y guardo en un baúl todas las preguntas y también las esperanzas. Ahora todo regresaba golpeándolo con fuerza, como si hubiese abierto la caja de Pandora… la suya y esta ahora le estaba mostrando mas de lo que deseaba… en realidad le estaba enseñando algo que jamás espero, pero que muchas veces presintió – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del hombre sentado frente a él.

- ¿Fabrizio? – Inquirió de nuevo Nathan con voz pausada.

- Hace dos años… desde la ultima vez que pise un consultorio medico y deje en este mis ultimas esperanzas para recuperar mi pasado, le pedí a mi familia que no mencionaran a nadie mi enfermedad… hasta ese momento se había mantenido en secreto y solo algunas personas lo sabían, las mas allegadas a nosotros, con lo que habíamos tratado día a día y fueron testigo de algunos del calvario que sufrí los primeros años, ni siquiera Antonella o mi mejor amigo Ángelo sabían de mi condición, para todo el mundo yo seguía siendo el mismo Fabrizio Di Carlo que partió a la guerra – Respiro profundamente para continuar pero sin abrir los ojos – Acordamos olvidarnos del asunto y no mencionar nada al respecto de nuevo, era un tema que no solo me atormentaba a mi sino también a mi familia, mi padre no podía con la culpa y mi madre siempre estaba triste, además de la preocupación en la que constantemente vivíamos todos, así que decidimos olvidarnos del problema e intente comenzar de cero… con lo que tenia en ese entonces, esa decisión nos dio buenos resultados pues los dolores de cabeza y las pesadillas que sufría menguaron mucho; todo parecía estar estable y yo me sentía mucho mas tranquilo, ya no luchaba contra la corriente, simplemente me deje llevar por esta y recupere parte de esa confianza que había perdido en todo y en todos… en resumen deje de hacerme preguntas y me conforme con lo que mi familia me podía ofrecer – Explico con voz pausada y al terminar abrió los ojos.

- Entonces delante de los demás actúas de manera normal, como si supieras exactamente quien eres y todo lo que tuviste años atrás, como si una parte de tu vida… quizás la más importante no estuviese extraviada en esa nada que es tu memoria, no puedo entender… ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes ocultar una enfermedad tan complicada como la amnesia? - Pregunto el rubio desconcertado mirándolo a los ojos.

- No lo sé – Contesto encogiéndose de hombros – Simplemente… hago como si nada estuviese mal conmigo, si alguien me pregunta por algún evento de mi pasado les digo lo que sé por mi familia, la mayoría de las veces evito llegar a temas donde este salga a relucir, no es tan complicado… es como interpretar un papel, como el teatro… los personajes no tienen mas pasado que ese que el autor crea para ellos, su memoria es el entorno que el escritor les plantea, su familia, las cosas que vivió, los lugares donde se desenvolvió, hasta a las personas a las cuales estuvo ligada, todo… todo lo hace alguien mas y lo coloca en sus manos para que trabaje con eso… por ejemplo: Romeo Montesco fue colocado dentro de una familia cuya rivalidad con los Capuleto le impedía amar con libertad a Julieta, nadie le explico de donde provenía esa rivalidad, tampoco porque se enamoro de ella y no de otra mujer cuya familia no fuese enemiga de la suya… su pasado lo limitaba, ya estaba creado y no podía hacer nada con este, solo intentar crear un futuro con lo que tenia en sus manos… - Explicaba con naturalidad mientras Nathan lo observaba con atención – Yo hice lo mismo… me dieron un pasado y basándome en ese forje un presente y planeaba un futuro… pero ahora todo ha cambiado, ahora ya no sé si soy Montesco, ni siquiera si alguna vez estuve locamente enamorado de una Julieta y tampoco sé si mi destino es morir por amor o simplemente ser indiferente ante lo que me depara el futuro, porque sencillamente ya no sé como es mi pasado… este cambia y cambia a cada instante que transcurre – Finalizo dejando libre un suspiro y cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Nathan se quedo en silencio perplejo ante el análisis al personaje de Shakespeare y la comparación que hiciera Fabrizio Di Carlo con su vida; busco desesperadamente en su memoria algo que se hiciese confirmar lo que sospechaba desde el instante en el cual el joven menciono que se había visto actuando ante un numeroso público. Evidentemente su conocimiento de las obras de teatro se debía a algo que aun no descifrar, pero esa inclinación hacia el teatro y sus recuerdos no dejaban lugar a duda a que el joven en algún momento de su vida estuvo ligado al mundo de las tablas, podía notar en él la misma desenvoltura cuando hablaba de esto que observaba en su esposa o los compañeros de trabajo de esta, una característica que la mayoría de las veces se limitaba a los actores… él sentía una pasión por el teatro que no podía desligar de si mismo, ni siquiera la perdida de su memoria o el hecho de estar día a día desenvolviéndose en algo completamente distinto había hecho mella en esto.

- Tú actuaste Fabrizio… no sé si fue de manera profesional o como aspirante, tal vez fue solo un pasatiempo, pero no me queda la menor duda que en algún momento de tu vida estuviste sobre un escenario y te entregaste en cada presentación, hay una parte de ti que intenta retomar eso… que de alguna manera esta despertando esos recuerdos, para ti el teatro no es un simple gusto por ver como se representa una obra, es mucho mas… te apasiona todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo de la tablas, pero sobre todo con la actuación, eres un actor innato… llevas dos años de tu vida desempeñando un papel – Señalo aun sin salir de su asombro, aunque lo disimulo para que el joven pudiese analizar cada una de las palabras que le decía.

- Eso es imposible doctor Smith… ya le he dicho que no puedo subir a un escenario, mi hermana practica ballet y pasa casi todos sus días sobre uno y yo desde lo que recuerdo no he puesto un pie, jamás, ni por casualidad sobre una tarima… en algunas ocasiones ayude a varios chicos con una líneas que no lograban expresar de manera que pudiese trasmitir el sentimiento que deseaba el escritor… pero nada mas – Indicó sorprendido y algo en su pecho se encogió.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? ¿Cómo puedes tú diferencia entre si se llegaba al sentimiento que quería exponer el autor o no? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y al ver que este seguía en silencio y fruncía el entre cejo continuo – Yo te lo diré, eso solo puedes conseguirlo cuando has estudiado para ello, cuando has practicado tanto que sabes cuando imprimir fuerza a una acción, cuando cambiar una actitud por otra con rapidez y hacerla creíble… ¿Qué haces cuando tienes algún lapso y estas rodeado de personas… de personas que no saben de tu enfermedad? – Inquirió observando cada reacción.

- No lo sé… intento disimular, les digo que no pasa nada, me alejo si puedo o les sonrió y actúo de manera casual, busco la manera de concentrarme con rapidez en el momento y sigo la línea de la conversación… - Fue interrumpido por el doctor.

- Improvisas – Señalo Nathan con seguridad.

Ante esto Fabrizio no pudo argumentar nada mas, se quedo en silencio organizando en un esquema toda la información que le había dado al doctor y este había descifrado para él, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza a medida que la idea de haber actuado alguna vez en su vida se fortalecía dentro de él, respiro para calmar la ansiedad que despertaba y a su cabeza llegaban las palabra de su hermana… ella siempre le decía que antes no le temía a los escenarios y que por el contrario le gustaba mucho estar sobre uno, que siempre se desenvolvía de manera natural en estos y aunque no actúo nunca, si pasaba horas bailando con ella… pero desde su llegada nunca mas lo había hecho, ni el escenario en Florencia ni ningún otro; cuando a su padre y a él los invitaban algún evento, ya fuese congreso o exposición que requiriese subir a uno, siempre se quedaba a un lado y les advertía a los organizadores con amabilidad pero también de manera tajante, que no lo llámense al estrado… y ahora resulta que en algún momento de esos tres años que paso lejos de su familia, actúo y fue aclamado por cientos de personas – Tomó aire de nuevo y trago en seco para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, después miro al doctor quien se había mantenido en silencio solo observándolo.

- El… el temor hacia los escenarios se despertó en mi cuando volví de… - Se detuvo pues ahora hasta duda que hubiese estado en el Frente, respiro de nuevo y continuo – La primera vez que fui al teatro con mi familia sentí una extraña sensación, como si una nostalgia muy grande me invadiera y no lograba entender en ese momento porque, no era la única emoción contradictoria que tenia en ese tiempo así que no le preste mucha atención, pero entonces cuando acompañe un día a mi hermana, quien practicaba ballet a escondidas de mi padre, hasta el teatro y ella me invito a subir para bailar me negué… le dije que estaba cansado, pero la verdad es que no podía pues un miedo me paralizaba, ese miedo no ha disminuido un en lo absoluto desde ese día, siempre que me encuentro ante un escenario un temor se apodera de mi y me congela – Menciono con la voz ronca y en sus ojos se desataba una tormenta.

- Es muy probable que ese miedo este ligado a un hecho traumático en tu vida Fabrizio, pero tu inconsciente esta luchando contra ese recuerdo bloqueado, evidentemente algo lo ha despertado… ¿Has ido al teatro últimamente o has estado rodeado de actores? – Pregunto el rubio con calma para no angustiar al joven mientras anotaba.

- No… aunque esta ciudad esta plagada de escuelas de teatro y seguramente me he cruzado con algún actor en la calle, pero no, no he entablado conversación con ninguno que yo sepa, tampoco he escuchado hablar de ello… solo cuando le preguntaron en la conferencia el otro día por su esposa – Contesto el joven y se notaba cansado.

- Seria un tanto extraño que solo este entorno haya despertado esos recuerdos en ti, en vista que no desarrollaste tu carrera como actor en este lugar – Se detuvo al ver que Fabrizio negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

- Ya ni de eso puedo estar seguro – Acoto con desgano.

- Es verdad, no podemos dar nada por sentado, no con todo esto que hemos descubierto… Fabrizio sé que la desesperación en algunas ocasiones te puede embargar y no existe nada que yo pueda hacer mas que los ejercicios que te he indicado y los medicamentos… pero créeme que me gustaría brindarte mas ayuda, si al menos pudieras confiar todo esto a otra persona estoy seguro que el peso menguaría mucho – Se detuvo al ver que el joven lo miraba y en sus ojos había un no rotundo – Pero si no deseas hacerlo esta bien, sabes que puedes hacerlo en el diario cuando no este yo para escucharte… los ejercicios son una ayuda pero no son personas que puedan darte consuelo, recuérdalo por favor e intenta abrirte a alguien mas – Expreso el psicólogo mirándolo a los ojos y buscando trasmitirle un poco de seguridad.

- Gracias Nathan, pero es bastante complicado tratar de entender todo lo que me pasa como para tener que explicárselo a alguien mas, con los ejercicios esta bien… retomare una actividad que antes me relajaba mucho y donde no involucro a nadie mas, solía cabalgar durante horas cuando estaba en Florencia y desde que llegue aquí no he vuelto a hacerlo, aun tengo algunas cosas… pero por hoy creo que ha sido mas que suficiente, otro revelación como esa y tendrás que internarme en un psiquiátrico – Esbozo intentando parecer relajado pero el agotamiento que le había producido todo lo vivido durante las ultimas dos horas era evidente en él.

- No te preocupes ya tendremos tiempo, al menos te notas mas tranquilo – Señalo el doctor mientras se colocaba de pie.

- Cansado – Indicó el joven ya de pie junto al escritorio – Más bien diría que estoy cansado Nathan, pero si esto me libra al fin de la incertidumbre en cual he vivido durante cuatro años, estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante y poner todas mis fuerzas en ello - Agrego mientras se ponía el saco.

- ¿Cuándo regresas a Chicago? – Pregunto el rubio ya cerca de la puerta.

- Pasado mañana supongo… es un viaje largo y deseo tomar el día de mañana para salir con mi hermana e intentar distraerme un poco, ambos lo necesitamos – Contesto con naturalidad.

- Si deseas puedes pasar mañana a la misma hora y hablamos las cosas que quedaron pendientes, así te vas mas tranquilo y no te ves en la obligación de regresar tan pronto, el agotamiento mental que estas sufriendo empeorara si también se genera uno físico – Menciono mirándolo.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias por todo Nathan – Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, descansa y nos vemos mañana – Se despidió el doctor recibiendo la mano del joven.

Fabrizio salió del hospital y ya el auto lo esperaba frente a la puerta de este, su hermana había enviado seguramente por él, pero ella no se encontraba allí, tal vez no deseaba presionarlo, sabia que le gustaba estar solo alguna veces para aclarar sus ideas; aun le resultaba imposible no ser parte de esa familia, su unión con Fransheska era tal que… - Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

- Por favor David… detén el auto un momento – Le pidió al chofer.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Di Carlo? – Pregunto el hombre con preocupación mirándolo por el retrovisor, mientras hacia lo que le pedía.

- Si… no te preocupes – Contesto abriendo los ojos y enfocándolo en la calle – Regresare al hotel caminando, necesito hacerlo y pensar… sobre todo pensar – Esto último apenas fue un susurro.

- Como usted desee señor – Menciono el hombre y se disponía a bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta pero el castaño se lo impidió con un ademan.

- No te molestes, no es necesario… dile a mi hermana por favor que estoy bien y solo decidí pasear un poco por Central Park… regresare temprano – Indicó y después de eso bajo.

El hombre asintió en silencio y espero hasta que el joven se alejo por entre los arboles que mostraban los estragos hechos por las pasadas nevadas con andar pausado, sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras las luces de media tarde bañaban las calles de Nueva York y al inmenso parque que aun vestía de blanco; después de eso retomo su camino hasta el Palace.

Desde que trabajaba y estudiaba sus días pasaban mucho mas rápido y había logrado poder conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche tal vez debido al cansancio ya que muchas veces se acostaba pasada la media noche y se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para poder terminar con su labores de la universidad y no atrasarse, además de llegar siempre puntual al trabajo, en el cual ya había cobrado su primer pago y su emoción no encontraba limites, ni siquiera sabia que hacer con el dinero, ya que por primera vez en su vida recibía algo que era conseguido por sus propios medios, sin depender de nadie, no era la mesada de su padre ni un préstamo de Manuelle era suyo el mismo lo había ganado, trato de administrase de la mejor manera, por lo que en una lugar guardo un porcentaje para reunir lo necesario para ir a verse con el doctor en Londres y en otro lugar guardo otra parte para el viaje a Madagascar, Marión tenia conocimiento de donde estaba el dinero que tendría como finalidad la visita con el medico, pero nadie mas que él sabia donde estaba el que era para el viaje ya que quería que fuese una sorpresa, tenia mas que claro que tal vez le llevaría mas de un año reunir para poder darle ese regalo a su hijo, pero lo haría, también le pago una parte del dinero que le debía a Manuelle, quien se lo había prestado para los gastos de pasajes en el autobús los primeros quince días, a pesar de la negativa del rubio en recibirlo él no se quedo satisfecho hasta que este recibió al menos la mitad.

También le alcanzo para darle a Marión para la compra de los alimentos en el hogar, acompañándola a adquirirlos y con un porcentaje muy bajo que era de las propinas que los clientes le dejaban a Dimitri por su excelente labor y que decidió compartir con él gastándolo en comprar alguno libros didácticos para apresurar el aprendizaje en la lectura de Joshua quien ya deletreaba y pasaba practicando en un rincón del restaurant mientras Fabrizio hacia su trabajo, muchas veces el señor Raggiani se lo llevaba a su oficina y pasaban horas conversando sacándole mas de una carcajada al hombre.

Ataviado en su uniforme blanco con su delantal rojo mas de un cliente lo enviaba a llamar para felicitarlo por los platos ya que Dimitri muy poco le gustaba dejar la cocina, a él también le incomodaba pero debía hacerlo, aun recuerda cuando el mismo señor Raggiani lo felicito por haber atendido personalmente a unas mujeres Londinenses sumamente elegantes y él se ofreció a hablarles en ingles para que se les hiciera mas fácil la comunicación, quedando su jefe encantando al enterarse de que el joven dominaba el idioma a la perfección, él se encargo de decirle que había estudiado en Londres la secundaria antes de entrar como voluntario en el ejercito ingles y al igual que todo el mundo le hizo saber que estaba loco y que había cometido una real estupidez, eso él ya lo sabia y aun no se lo perdonaba, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de las mujeres cuando lo vieron acercarse a su mesa y como le repetían una y otra vez que se parecía mucho a cierto Duque ingles cuando este era joven… el mismo se decía. - Duque es algo absurdo, les falta verse con el oftalmólogo a estas damas. - Y reía una vez mas mientras picaba perejil cuando a su memoria seguían llegando las palabras de las mujeres que eran según ellas una marquesa de Northampton y la otra condesa de Snowdon en Londres.

- Sobre todo esa seriedad que los caracteriza. – Le dijo una a la otra. Las mujeres pasaban los sesenta años y eran sumamente cordiales, por lo que ante el comentario Fabrizio no pudo evitar sonreír. – Mucho más adorable. – Susurro la condesa con una sonrisa. – Mucho mejor cuando sonríe jovencito... en realidad así seria si alguna vez hubiésemos visto en él ese gesto. – Comentaron entre ellas seguro recordando al hombre, después dirigiéndose a Fabrizio le regalaron unas sonrisas. Quien hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento riendo una vez más y por fin dejaron de lado la conversación del parecido de él con ese Duque y lo alabaron por la comida, pidiendo permiso para retirarse.

Fransheska caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación y de vez en cuanto se asomaba por el enorme ventanal que daba a las calles de Nueva York, desde hacia unas dos horas el chofer había regresado sin su hermano, solo con la noticia que este había decidido dar un paseo por el Central Park, así como si fuese la cosa mas natural del mundo; cuando ella decidió no ir a buscarlo al Hospital Lenox Hill, lo hizo con la intensión de darle un poco de tiempo, pero ya llevaba mas de dos horas y aun no regresaba, sabia que no debía preocuparse, que Fabrizio era un hombre y sabia cuidarse, pero lo había visto tan perturbado últimamente que le era imposible no hacerlo. Camino de nuevo hasta el gran ventanal y después miro el reloj en la pared, le daría quince minutos, sino saldría a buscarlo, así después se ganara un regaño por ello.

Fabrizio llego a la recepción del Palace y de inmediato lo abordo el gerente del mismo, para preguntarle como se sentía con el trato del personal y demás cuestiones de protocolo que se hacia generalmente a los huéspedes especiales, claro que el trato de huéspedes especiales se debía a que su hermana era la prometida de uno de los mayores accionistas del mismo.

- Recibió varios mensajes desde Chicago – Dijo entregándoselos con una sonrisa amable.

- Muchas gracias – Esbozo el castaño tomándolos, pero si concentrase en ellos.

- Señor Di Carlo… no sé si le gusta el teatro, pero precisamente hoy será estrenada una pieza por una de las mejores compañías de la ciudad y del país entero, nosotros siempre guardamos entradas para los huéspedes importantes, por si le interesa puedo encontrar boletos para usted y su hermana – Informo el hombre de manera casual.

- Una obra de teatro – Susurro el joven más para él mismo que para su interlocutor - ¿Qué compañía pone la obra en escena? - Pregunto repentinamente interesado.

- Stamford señor, la mejor de Broadway… desde hace varias temporadas están apostando por las comedias y esta vez le toco a La comedia de las equivocaciones, del maestro Shakespeare – Contesto mostrándole una sonrisa pero manteniendo la distancia.

- ¿Una comedia? Suena interesante… - Menciono el joven mostrando media sonrisa – Dice que puedes encontrarnos boletos para la función de esta noche – Agrego mirándolo.

- Por supuesto señor, permítame – Le indico el hombre mientras buscaba detrás de la recepción y luego le extendió un sobre en tono champagne y dorado – Son para palco señor Di Carlo, los que ocupa la familia Andley cuando viene a la ciudad y asisten a alguna obra – Acoto con una sonrisa amable mientras observaba al joven.

- Muchas gracias señor Flint, es usted muy amable – Le agradeció el joven y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero giro de nuevo sobre sus talones - ¿Podemos contar con los servicios de David para esta noche? – Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Por supuesto señor Di Carlo, cuando este listo solo háganoslo saber y David estará esperándolo para llevarlo hasta el teatro y también a la recepción que realiza la compañía, si desea asistir a esta después, junto a las entradas hay pases para la misma – Respondió.

El joven asintió en silencio y salió rumbo a los ascensores con paso seguro y ese porte que siempre lo caracterizaba. Mientras el hombre en la recepción no lograba despegar la mirada de este, desde el mismo momento en que lo vio llegar en compañía de los Andley sintió que el chico se le parecía a alguien, después de verlo un par de veces mas y detallarlo llego a la conclusión que era verdaderamente muy parecido al joven actor de Broadway Terruce Grandchester. Sobre todo la actitud, esa elegancia que desplegaba el ingles y que seguramente había heredado de su padre el Duque de Grandchester; si no fuese porque este chico era parte de una familia italiana y no tenia nada que ver con el teatro, podrían asegurar que se trataban de la misma persona, claro esta que todo esto no era mas que un absurdo, pues ya hacían mas de cuatro años que el mundo del teatro había sufrido la perdida irremediable de ese maravilloso talento que era Grandchester y apenas comenzaba a florecer. – Dirigió la mirada a la entrada y esbozo una sonrisa a las personas que llegaban en ese momento, disponiéndose a retomar sus labores.

La chica se encontraba camino al armario para sacar un abrigo y salir en busca de su hermano pues ya habían pasado los quince minutos que había tomado como plazo para ir por él, cuando un golpe en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, camino con rapidez para abrir y respiro aliviada al verlo bajo el umbral de esta con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pensabas ir a algún lado? – Pregunto el chico mirándola.

- Si… a buscar a mi hermano, es que se le dio por dar un paseo de más de dos horas en una ciudad que no conoce – Contesto ella mirándolo con reproche – Me tenías preocupada Fabrizio – Agrego.

- Lo siento, pero es que necesitaba un poco de aire después de estar encerrado durante dos horas en un consultorio, intentando armar un rompecabezas que parece mas difícil que los del los mapamundi – Señalo intentando parecer divertido mientras entraba – Pero para recompensarte por el mal momento te voy a invitar a salir esta noche – Indico y al ver que ella lo miraba desconcertada se apresuro a explicar – ¿Fran trajiste un vestido adecuado para ir al estreno de La comedia de las equivocaciones, que pondrá en escena esta noche la mejor compañía de teatro de la ciudad… o también me toca comprarte un vestido para compensar mi falta? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras extraía del bolsillo de su saco el sobre y se lo extendía.

- ¡¿Vamos a ir al teatro? – Respondió con otra pregunta emocionada como una niña.

- Si… bueno eso planeo ¿A menos que tengas algo más interesante que hacer esta noche? – Inquirió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sabes que no tonto! – Respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa – Estaré encantada de asistir a esta obra, es una comedia y sabes que me fascinan… y en cuanto a lo del vestido… creo que Kate coloco uno en mi equipaje, ella dice que una nunca sabe cuando se puede necesitar de algo elegante, pero de igual manera te tomó la palabra de ese que me vas a regalar… - Expreso dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y casi corría hasta el armario, buscando lo que usaría esa noche.

- Paso por ti en dos horas y media… ¿Te parece tiempo suficiente o necesitas mas? – Pregunto divertido al ver la emoción en ella.

- Me parece perfecto, mientras yo me arreglo tú puedes aprovechar y descansar un poco, no lo hiciste casi durante el viaje y debes estar exhausto – Contesto mirándolo.

- No te preocupes, el paseo me relajo bastante, nos vemos dentro de un rato – Dijo y con esto salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana para que se preparara.

Dos horas y medias después los hermanos Di Carlo se encontraban en el lobby del hotel, ambos lucían deslumbrantes, la chica con un elegante y sutil vestido de seda gris, en caída libre que le daba la libertad de moverse a su antojo, pero al mismo tiempo resaltaba su figura a cada paso que daba, una verdadera belleza obsequio de su madre en navidad, mientras el chico llevaba un exquisito traje sastre confeccionado con el mejor lino italiano, también regalo de su madre; aunque no tenían planeado asistir a algún evento de esta índole, las empleadas que trabajaban para ellos y quienes eran las antiguas de los Murray estaba acostumbradas a colocar este tipo de prendas en los equipajes de sus patrones por si se les presentaba la oportunidad de disfrutar de una velada como esta, corrieron con esa suerte o de lo contrario les hubiese sido imposible asistir al evento, pues por el carácter de la invitación y la pomposidad que giraba en torno el, dejaba ver que este pretendía resaltar como uno de los mejores del inicio de año para la ciudad de Nueva York, acostumbrados a acudir a estos en compañías de sus padres, se desenvolvían como pez en el agua cuando llegaron a la gran sala del teatro, que ya se encontraba repleta y mas de un par de ojos se volvieron para mirarlos con curiosidad y admiración al mismo tiempo.

Solo estuvieron unos minutos en el lobby del hotel observando la decoración del mismo, las pinturas colocadas en los corredores, los grabados del techo que no tenían nada que envidiar a los grandes frescos de los teatros europeos, el diseño del mismo que aunque conservando la línea de los grandes teatros del viejo continente, tenían esa característica propia de este país. Después de unos minutos caminaron hasta el palco que les correspondía, tomaron asiento y de inmediato hizo acto de presencia un camarero para ponerse a sus órdenes.

- ¿Qué deseas Fransheska? – Pregunto Fabrizio observando la carta de bebidas que el mozo le había entregado con detenimiento.

- Lo que pidas esta bien, tú eres el experto – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras paseaba su mirada por la sala que comenzaba a llenarse.

- Una botella de Veuve Clicquot, por favor - Pidió el castaño de manea casual.

Su hermana se volvió a mirarlo y le dedico una sonrisa un tanto desconcertada, a la cual él respondió con media, mientras se acomodaba la coleta que había decidido usar esa noche para sujetar su cabello, y después recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Todo el esplendor que se podía esperar de un espectáculo como este se dejaba ver en cada detalle, la sala estaba maravillosamente decorada en tonos rojos, bronces, platas y rojos, las lámparas de cristal de Baccarat que colgaban desde el techo a mas de veinte metros de altura iluminaban el salón creando un ambiente sutil y elegante, los palcos se encontraban ubicados con absoluta armonía permitiendo a los asistentes una vista completa de la sala; en resumen todo se encontraba predispuesto para que esta velada fuese especial y encantadora.

Richard y Eleonor Grandchester llegaron al teatro y enseguida fueron el centro de atención de todos los presentes, toda la alta sociedad de Nueva York se encontraba reunida esa noche en el lugar y la presencia de los flamantes duques de Grandchester no paso desapercibida, algunos amigos de la ex actriz llegaron hasta ellos para saludarla y presentarse ante su aristocrático esposo, al cual ya habían visto pero hasta ahora no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor. La reacción de las damas ante la elegancia, la fuerza y la masculinidad que el hombre desbordaba no se hicieron esperar, todas parecían haber caído en una especie de hechizo cuando el caballero les dedico una sonrisa amable… esa que mostraba muy pocas veces pero que podía derretir a un tempano de hielo; por su parte la rubia también encanto a los caballeros presentes, todos se decían que cada día lucía mas hermosa, su figura perfectamente demarcada por el vestido de raso gris plomo que llevaba y que a pesar del embarazo que recién había terminado lucía esplendida, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor y la hacia aun mas bella.

Después de pasar varios minutos, saludando a los conocidos de Eleonor y compartiendo con ellos, decidieron pasar al palco que había asignado Robert Hathaway especialmente para los esposos, el mejor de toda la sala, donde ya los esperaba una botella de champagne. Richard y Eleonor agradecieron toda la atención que les estaban brindando, esto era mucho mas de lo que habían imaginado como una bienvenida, ella estaba emocionada por encontrarse con tantas personas queridas y con todos esos detalles que conformaron su vida durante tantos años y él completamente feliz de verla tan hermosa y dichosa.

* * *

_**  
Prisionero sin horizonte**  
**Oigo los ruidos de la calle**  
**Y veo sólo un cielo hostil**  
**Y el blanco muro de mi cárcel**_

**_Huye la tarde en mi prisión_**  
**_Una dulce lámpara arde_**  
**_Estamos solos en mi celda_**  
**_Bella luz razón adorable_**

**_Prisionero sin horizonte. Guillaume Apollinaire_**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	107. Capitulo 35 parte 3

_**Hola Chicas aquí les traigo las dos ultimas partes del capitulo 35 espero la disfruten y no se me estresen tanto.**_

_**Princess: Gracias por leer nena, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia ya que mi hermana y yo la escribimos con mucho cariño para ustedes, la historia de Jules y Elisa debemos confesar que es la segunda del fic, en cuanto a Jules ya tiene unas cuantas enamoradas por ahí, como que él es irresistible para unas cuantas. De verdad no sabes cuanto nos emocionan tus palabras y tu no te preocupes ya sabemos que nos sigues.**_

_**Galaxy: amiga gracias por comentar y por seguirnos desde el principio… bueno creo que no debería decirte esto, por el contrario debería decirte cálmate que todo estará bien, pero es que no es así, esta parte de capitulo desata mucho mas los nervios por lo que te recomiendo un té de tila… jajaja… de nuevo muchas gracias por leer. **_

_**Amiga: gracias por seguir la historia, pues la cosas ya se van dando poco a poco… por ahí mas revelaciones. **_

_**Saludos chicas y de nuevo gracias por seguirnos!**_

**Capitulo 35**

**Parte 3**

as luces de la sala se apagaron anunciando así que la obra daría inicio, una melodía inundo cada espacio y poco a poco se fue iluminado el escenario, los actores uno a uno se presentaban haciendo gala de su talento y arrancando las primeras risas del público. Los italianos se mostraban relajados y divertidos antes las ocurrencias de los personajes, esa magia que emanaba del escenario los envolvía a ambos, sumiéndolos en un estado de tranquilidad envidiable, sobre todo al chico quien desde hacia mucho no se sentía tan relajado… pero todo cambio en el segundo acto, cuando salieron a escena dos actrices.

- **"Ni mí marido, ni el esclavo a quien con tanta prisa envié a buscar a su amo, han vuelto. Luciana, son las dos.**– Se dejo escuchar la voz de Susana Marlowe quien interpretaba el papel de Adriana esposa de Antífolo de Efeso.

- **Quizás algún comerciante le habrá invitado, y habrá ido del mercado a comer a alguna parte. Querida hermana, comamos y no os agitéis. Los hombres son dueños de su libertad. El tiempo es el único dueño de ellos; y, según ven el tiempo, van o vienen. Así, tomad paciencia, mi querida hermana.**– Contesto Karen Klaise quien hacia de hermana de esta.

- **¡Eh! ¿Por qué ha de ser su libertad mayor que la nuestra?**– Pregunto la rubia.

- **Porque sus quehaceres están siempre fuera del hogar.**– Contesto con naturalidad la castaña.

- **Y ved, cuando yo hago lo mismo lo toma a mal.**– Reclamo Marlowe.

- **¡Oh! Sabed que él es la brida de vuestra voluntad.**– Ante lo cual Karen acoto con sorna.

- **Únicamente los asnos se dejan embridar así"***. – Menciono la actriz con molestia.

Ante esas palabras el publico rompió a reír, entre ellos, el esposo de la rubia quien se encontraba junto a la madre de esta, se notaba realmente complacido, divertido y orgulloso de ver a su esposa desenvolverse con total naturalidad y seguridad haciendo lo que mas le gustaba y para lo que realmente había nacido, además saber que él fue parte de ese regreso a las tablas lo hacia sentir realmente satisfecho.

Los duques de Grandchester estaban disfrutando la velada, hacia mucho que no asistían a una obra, pues los compromisos, las obligaciones, el embarazo de Eleonor, entre otras cosas, siempre se lo impedían; también estaba el hecho que Richard sabia que en el fondo su esposa extrañaba mucho todo este mundo y si sacaba excusas para no asistir a las obras que se presentaban en Londres y a las cuales mas de una vez los invitaron, era para no llenarse de nostalgia, él era consciente de esto y por ello no podía mas que estar feliz al verla como sonreía y esa luz en su mirada que se intensificaba a cada minuto que pasaba en este lugar.

Desde el mismo momento en el cual salieron a escenas esas dos mujeres Fabrizio sintió que de nuevo algo en su pecho se encogía y un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de él, como si ya antes las hubiese visto en alguna parte, detallo a la rubia pues era quien mas le llamaba la atención y pudo notar que sus movimientos eran un poco rígidos, sin embargo su actuación era impecable, así como la de los demás actores, cada uno se desempeñaba con total maestría y se sintió complacido por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, no en vano esta se hacia nombrar como una de las mejores compañías de teatro del país. A medida que la obra se desarrollaba comenzó a evaluar varios puntos resaltantes en la misma… hermanos gemelos separados por una tragedia, su intento por reencontrarse y la serie de enredos que se derivan de esto, si, era una comedia… pero cuan cercada podía estar de la realidad y en su caso, la realidad no era para nada cómica – Movió la cabeza ligeramente - Para alejar los pensamientos absurdos que se adueñaban de su mente… ¡Gemelos! Que tontería mas grande, nunca había escuchado hablar a sus padres o hermana de nada al respecto, ni siquiera a algún sirviente… que él tuviese un gemelo, sin embargo estaba ese hombre que no lograba sacar de su cabeza y se empeñaba en seguir torturándolo y llenándolo de preguntas; debía centrarse en descifrar lo que tenia hasta el momento y ya después se preocuparía de lo demás… y de ese hombre que vio en Francia.

El ultimo acto se puso en escena y el final llego de manera magistral, todos los presentes en la sala se colocaron de pie para ovacionar a los actores por su desempeño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Fabrizio Di Carlo tuvo que admitir que estos se merecían tal reconocimiento pues su actuación había sido impecable, emotiva y cabal a lo largo de la obra; su hermana también se mostraba emocionada y aplaudía el trabajo de estos con entusiasmo. El elenco salió para agradecer al público su aceptación y con amplias sonrisas se paseaban por el escenario a excepción de la rubia quien permanecía de pie junto al hombre que había interpretado al Duque y al parecer era el director de la puesta en escena. El castaño cetro su mirada en ambos y de repente una imagen llego hasta su cabeza con tal claridad que lo hizo estremecerse… - Pero de inmediato fue regresado al momento por la voz del hombre.

- Muchas gracias a todos por esos aplausos, por el apoyo brindado a esta obra, en esta su primera noche, el elenco de Standford se siente halagado ante esta muestra de cariño y devoción que nos muestran al inicio de cada temporada – Menciono el hombre con voz grave que llegaba con total claridad a cada espacio de la sala. – Pero me gustaría abusar de su buena fe y pedirles otro aplauso para alguien a quien muchos admiramos y queremos, una mujer que creció en estas tablas y nos regalo momentos emotivos y maravillosos que quedaron grabados para siempre en nuestra memoria, nuestra queridísima Eleonor Baker… duquesa de Grandchester que hoy nos honra con su presencia y con la de su excelentísimo esposo el duque Richard Grandchester – Esbozo y de inmediato una luz enfoco a la pareja que se encontraba en el palco frente al de los Di Carlo.

Los esposos dejaron ver una sonrisa y se colocaron de pie para agradecer el aplauso que irrumpió en la sala, llenándolos de emoción a ambos, pero sobre todo a la rubia quien pensó que no volvería a tener un privilegio como este, esa maravillosa sensación de sentirse aun parte de ese mundo que tanto amaba y… extrañaba. Frente a ellos Fabrizio quedo como hipnotizado por la imagen de los duques, su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que pensó saldría disparado de su pecho, sus manos sudaban y respirar se le hacia muy difícil; todas estas emociones se desataban en su interior, mas su semblante se mostraba completamente impasible.

- Son los amigos de Candy y Albert, Fabrizio – Comento Fransheska a su lado observándolos.

Él no menciono nada al respecto, solo lograba mirarlos y sentir este torbellino que se desataba en su interior, ese que no lograba controlar y menos encontrarle una explicación, de pronto sintió que el nudo en la garganta se había mas grande y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Veía a los esposos… se notaban tan felices, llenos de vida y amor, como si su mundo fuese perfecto… un mundo perfecto donde el dolor, la soledad, la angustia y la rabia no existiesen… y sin embargo el sentía un gran dolor embargar su pecho – Dejo salir el aire de golpe de sus pulmones y tomó asiento de nuevo al tiempo que se servía una copa de champagne y la tomaba de un trago.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto su hermana desconcertada por el cambio en él.

- Si… no es nada – Contesto y su voz se quebró al final, lleno de nuevo su copa y la bebió pero esta vez más despacio, mientras fijaba su mirada en los actores de nuevo

- ¿Ellos son los padres de Terruce Grandchester? – Le pregunto a Fransheska con la mirada puesta en un punto imaginario.

- Si… ellos son los padres del amigo de Candy – Respondió sin mucho énfasis pues sentía cierta tensión en él y no deseaba empeorarla.

- Del novio de Candy… fueron novios Fran – Acoto y su voz era dura, después miró de nuevo al palco que ya se encontraba a media luz y pudo ver como el hombre se llevaba a los labios una mano de la mujer y le daba beso largo mientras la miraba a los ojos y ella le sonreía.

Su hermana asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa para aligerar esa sombra que se instalo en él con solo escuchar que los duques de Grandchester se encontraban en ese lugar. Los actores terminaron de agradecer al público, quienes los saludaban desde las butacas frente al escenario y el telón cayó por última vez esa noche. Los hermanos esperaron unos minutos para abandonar el palco, aun Fabrizio se notaba tenso, pero la chica intento parecer casual y se animo a comentarle algún asunto poco relevante o detalle que le hubiese gustado sobre la obra, apelando a ese lado crítico que tenia su hermano.

- En general me pareció una excelente representación – Menciono él sin mucho entusiasmos.

- ¿Excelente? – Pregunto sorprendida – ¡Fabrizio por favor! Estuvieron extraordinarios… nunca me había reído o emocionado tanto con una obra y sabes que hemos ido a muchas y de compañías muy reconocidas en Europa, pero definitivamente el talento de estos actores sobresale, se mostraban tan naturales – Dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Bueno reconozco que fue una gran puesta en escena, que son unos actores bien formados y que el trabajo sobre el escenario es muestra del compromiso y la complicidad que existe entre ellos como compañeros de trabajo – Resumió y al ver la sonrisa de triunfo que su hermana esboza no pudo evitar acompañarla también.

- Me encantan cuando hablas así – Expreso y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El vestíbulo se encontraba aun abarrotado de personas, todas sonriendo y comentando sobre la obra o algún actor en especial, Fabrizio se disponía a salir de inmediato con su hermana, pues la idea de ir hasta la recepción que se daría después no lo animaba mucho, pero en ese momento escucho un nombre que capto su atención e hizo mas lentos sus pasos; una de las personas cercana a ellos se desvivía en halagos para con la actuación de la esposa de su psicólogo.

- Susana Marlowe ha crecido tanto como actriz, no es ni muestra de la niña insegura y frágil que represento a la hija del Rey Lear hace unos años – Expuso el hombre con convicción.

- En ese entonces su carácter frágil y sosegado era lo indicado para ese tipo de papeles Darren – Comento otro – Además no se podía hacer mucho teniendo sobre el mismo escenario a Robert Hathaway y Terruce Grandchester desbordando talento – Agrego de manera casual.

- En eso tengo que apoyar a Augusto… la verdad es que son muy pocos los actores que nacen con el temple y el talento necesario para grandes papeles y Grandchester era uno de ellos, aunque no podía esperarse menos de él siendo hijo de la extraordinaria Eleonor Baker – Acoto otro.

- Grandchester… ella es ahora duquesa de Grandchester, como da vueltas la vida, hace seis años nadie hubiese imaginado todo lo que había detrás de estas personas, ella con un hizo de casi veinte años, también actor y además hijo de uno de los duques mas importantes de Inglaterra – Señalo una dama que no logro disimular a cabalidad la envidia que la situación actual de la rubia le provocaba, aunque intento disimular sonriendo.

Fabrizio se había quedado cerca del grupo con su hermana mientras fingía observar en detalle una replica de la pintura de Tiziano Amor sacro y Amor profano. Pero toda su atención estaba puesta en la conversación que entablaban aquellas personas y su curiosidad aumentaba a cada instante, para su desgracia la llegada de alguien los limito pues cambiaron de tema drásticamente. Se volvió para mirar a su hermana quien si se encontraba absorta en la pintura y esta al ver que él la observaba le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Le pregunto el castaño.

- Si… debes estar cansado y yo también lo estoy un poco, además no tiene sentido asistir a una fiesta donde no conoces a nadie y si tu pareja de baile no puede estar mas de diez minutos en la pista… - Agrego divertida mientras se encogía de hombros ligeramente.

- Digo lo mismo… la falta de practica seguro hará que no puedas bailar mas de una pieza esta noche conmigo y eso será muy frustrante – Acoto él devolviéndole la estocada.

Ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y recibió el brazo que su hermano le ofrecía de manera galante, se disponían a retomar su camino cuando alguien los detuvo.

- ¿Fabrizio? – Escucharon una voz con marcado acento ingles y se volvieron de inmediato.

- Nathan… ¿Cómo esta? – Lo saludo el chico con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano.

- Muy bien gracias… es una sorpresa encontrármelo aquí – Menciono respondiendo a la sonrisa del chico y recibiendo la mano que este le ofrecía.

- El gerente del hotel nos obsequio las entradas y quisimos pasar una velada agradable, disculpe mi falta de educación, le presento a mi hermana – Indico señalando a la chica.

- Mucho gusto, Fransheska Di Carlo – Dijo la castaña extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

- Encantado señorita Di Carlo, Nathan Smith – Pronuncio con amabilidad.

- ¿Es usted el doctor que trata a mi hermano? – Pregunto ella sin poder evitarlo.

- Así es… pero digamos mejor que soy un amigo que lo escucha – Respondió con amabilidad.

- Entonces déjeme agradecerle por ser ese amigo y tenerle paciencia y sobre todo por la ayuda que le esta brindando – Señalo ella con sinceridad.

- No tiene nada que agradecer señorita – Expreso con una sonrisa. - ¿Van a la recepción que ofrece la compañía de teatro? – Inquirió el rubio.

- No… la verdad nos gustaría pero estamos un poco cansados – Contesto Fabrizio.

- Si evidente después de un viaje tan largo, en su caso Fabrizio lo mejor es que intente descansar todo lo que pueda esta noche… yo por el contrario debo acompañar a mi esposa a la fiesta y esperar por los diarios, es algo que acostumbrar hacer para ver si los críticos están de acuerdo con el publico – Comento con naturalidad.

- ¿Su esposa es una de las actrices que estuvieron hoy en escena? – Pregunto Fransheska emocionada.

- Si… le da vida a Adriana, la esposa de Antífolo de Efeso – Respondió y el orgullo lo desbordaba.

- Es una gran actriz, debe estar actuando desde muy joven para haber logrado ese grado de maestría a tan corta edad, se desenvolvía con tal naturalidad – Comento la chica con una sonrisa.

- Desde que tenía quince años… y ha llegado a donde esta con mucho esfuerzo, pero todo vale la pena cada vez que el publico le brinda una aclamación como la de hace un momento, ahora mismo esta hablando con unos periodistas – Señalo el joven con una gran sonrisa.

- La verdad es que la obra estuvo llevada de manera impecable, cada personaje transmitió y eso es lo hace que tenga ese resultado, no había visto un equipo de trabajo tan unido como este, pero sin duda la labor de su esposa merecer ser destacada, concuerdo con mi hermana en que es una gran actriz - Comento el castaño quien se había mantenido en silencio.

- Muchas gracias, es una lastima que no puedan ir hasta la fiesta, me hubiese gustado presentárselas, Susana es una mujer encantadora… y no lo digo porque sea mi esposa – Acoto el rubio con una sonrisa – Aunque puede que la oportunidad se de… viene hacia nosotros en este momento – Agrego volviéndose para mirar a su esposa, quien tenia la vista en su cartera de sobre. – Susana amor… quisiera presentarte a unos amigos – Esbozo el doctor y se volvió a mirar a los italianos con una sonrisa mas amplia que sacaba destellos a sus ojos.

La chica levanto la mirada de sus manos que buscaban en vano el prendedor que usaba para sujetar su chal y su madre había colocado en su bolso, frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y encantadores ojos grises que le sonreía, mientras la miraba con admiración; la rubia la observo unos segundos y le dedico una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos azules, pero esta se desvaneció en un instante… el instante en el cual sus ojos vieron al joven junto a la castaña, sintió como si el piso bajo sus pies se hubiese desvanecido, dejo caer la cartera de su mano y la otra se la llevo a los labios para ahogar un grito… aunque este no salió de su garganta, escucho la voz de su esposo como si se encontrase a kilómetros de allí, pero no supo lo que le decía, pues en segundos todo se oscureció y se sintió caer en un abismo.

- ¡Susana! – Exclamo Nathan viendo como se desvanecía ante sus ojos y logro tomarla en brazos antes que cayera al piso. – Amor Susana… Susana – La llamaba desconcertado.

De inmediato varias personas los rodearon y Fransheska lo ayudo tomando el bolso de la chica mientras él la tomaba en brazos, para después caminar hasta uno de los sillones en el salón. Fabrizio había quedado congelado ante la reacción de la actriz, justo antes de desmayarse pudo ver una sombra de terror en sus ojos y después el color desapareció de su rostro, terminando por desplomarse… justo como le sucedió a Candy… cuando lo vio en Venecia por primera vez.

- Susana amor… Susy reacciona – La llamaba Nathan angustiado.

- Creo que será mejor llevarla hasta su camerino – Sugirió otros de los actores en el lugar.

El rubio asintió en silencio y la tomó en brazos para seguir al actor, Fransheska lo siguió para hacerle entrega de la cartera de su esposa y también porque le preocupaba el desmayo de esta, se notaba completamente normal y de repente su rostro perdió el color como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, tal vez su esposo no fue consciente de ello porque no la observaba en ese momento, pero ella si logro verlo y esta segura que Fabrizio también.

- Regreso enseguida Fabri, voy a entregarles esto – Señalo disponiéndose a seguirlos.

- Esta bien, te esperare aquí – Fue lo único que logro esbozar el castaño, viendo alejarse al doctor con su esposa en brazos.

Nathan deposito a Susana en un amplio sofá que se hallaba en el camerino de esta, él la observaba preocupado mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano y con la otra le tomó el pulso, era solo un desmayo… lo había notado desde hacia un momento, pero aun así la angustia que tenia en el pecho no se marchaba. En ese momento entro Fransheska y coloco el bolso sobre el tocador, para después caminar hasta donde se encontraba la actriz con el psicólogo.

- Doctor Smith… ¿Ella se encuentra bien? – Pregunto observando a la chica quien aun se notaba bastante pálida.

- Parece ser solo un desmayo… pero es extraño, Susana goza de buena salud, tal vez sea la presión que ha pasado con lo de los ensayos y la obra… la verdad no entiendo – Contesto apenas mirando a la italiana y luego posando la mirada de nuevo en la rubia.

- ¡Nathan me dijeron que Susy había sufrido un desmayo! – Menciono la madre de la chica que entraba al lugar perturbada. – Disculpe… no sabia que… - Intento saludar a la castaña pero esta la detuvo con un gesto amable.

- No sé preocupe… estaba cuando sucedió y vine para traerle su bolso, los dejare solos para que puedan atenderla con tranquilidad, espero que se mejore muy pronto… un placer doctor Smith, señora – Pronuncio para despedirse.

- Gracias señorita Di Carlo – Señalo el rubio mirándola un instante.

La mujer asintió en silencio observando a la chica y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, después de eso Fransheska salió del camerino dejándolos solos; camino de regreso al vestíbulo del teatro y antes de dejar el pasillo de los camerinos vio a la actriz que hacia de hermana de Marlowe en la obra caminar con prisa en dirección a donde la rubia se encontraba, detrás de ella venia un hombre de unos cincuenta años también con expresión preocupada. Su hermano la esperaba junto a la pintura de Tiziano que estaban observando cuando el psicólogo lo saludo, de espaldas a todos los presentes en el salón, se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de su presencia allí hasta que ella hablo.

- Fabri – Lo llamo mirándolo y cuando este volvió sus ojos para verla pudo percibir cierta sombra en ellos - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto extrañada.

- Si… ¿Cómo se encuentra la esposa de Nathan? – Inquirió con voz calmada.

- Cuando salí del camerino aun seguía inconsciente, el doctor Smith estaba extrañado pues según él no es habitual en ella estos desmayos, también llego una dama que creo es su madre… y otros actores se acercaban cuando yo venia por el pasillo – Contesto con pesar.

- Seguramente no es nada grave y no hay de que preocuparse… parecía una mujer sana – Comento el chico volviendo la mirada a la pintura.

- Es muy hermosa… cuando el doctor la llevaba cargada note algo extraño, una de sus piernas estaba muy rígida – Señalo Fransheska con desconcierto.

- Yo lo note cuando se desplazaba en el escenario… es probable que la chica tenga algún tipo de lesión y este llevando un yeso o… - Se detuvo pues no creía prudente continuar.

- Una amputación… ahora que lo mencionas es lo más probable por el modo en el cual caminaba sobre el escenario, es como si llevase una prótesis, mamá y yo vimos a muchas personas que perdieron alguna pierna en la guerra, cuando nos trasladábamos hasta los hospitales y campamentos, su andar era muy parecido al de la señora Marlowe… ¡Dios es tan joven! – Expreso la chica aun conmocionada por la conclusión a la cual había llegado.

Su hermano se quedo en silencio, su rostro no tenia expresión alguna, pero dentro de su pecho un dolor agudo se adueñaba de él, las ultimas palabras de su hermana resonaban en su cabeza y el dolor aumentaba, aunado ahora a una gran tristeza y sentido de culpa… no lograba entender porque le sucedía esto, pero esta sensación era tan poderosa como innegable. Un rumor recorrió el salón, él se volvió para ver el motivo del mismo y sus ojos captaron a los duques de Grandchester que bajan la amplia escalera de mármol, al parecer estaban esperando a que todos se marcharan para después hacerlo ellos, pero aun en la sala se encontraban algunas personas, seguramente a la espera de noticias sobre Susana Marlowe.

- Vamos Fran – Le pidió a su hermana mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… claro – Dijo ella desconcertada por la actitud del chico, su rostro se encontraba pálido y la mirada reflejaba angustia.

Él le ofreció el brazo volviéndose para evitar la mirada de la pareja, aunque estos no fueron consciente de su presencia allí pues alguien mas los había abordado, salieron del lugar y no esperaron hasta que David llegase con el auto, sino que Fabrizio casi arrastro a Fransheska para ir hasta donde este se encontraba, le abrió la puerta y le indico que subiese mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo al lugar para después hacerlo él también y ordenarle al chofer poner el auto en marcha. Durante el trayecto el silencio fue abrumador, Fabrizio parecía una estatua, solo se limito a mirar las calles a través de la ventanilla y cuando llegaron al hotel apenas si uso un par de palabras para despedirse de su hermana, le dio un gran abrazo que duro unos minutos y le dedico un sonrisa, pero sus ojos se encontraban triste; la chica pudo sentir esa pena que lo embargaba y deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener las palabras adecuadas para animarlo… pero parecía que esta noche nada de lo que ella pudiese intentar serviría, no entendía porque su hermano se encontraba en ese estado y eso también la perturbaba a ella, pero termino por despedirse de él e intentar mostrarse comprensiva, sin preguntas.

Cuando el joven llego hasta su habitación, se despojo de su ropa con desgano intentando concentrar toda su atención en esta tarea para no llenar su cabeza de suposiciones absurdas y al mismo tiempo mantener a raya ese sentimientos que lo estaba destrozando sin saber porque.

La fachada del hospital les daba la bienvenida, subieron los escalones, con un suave empujón la rubia abrió la puerta mientras que en la otra llevaba sostenida la de Joshua, recibiéndolos una amplia y limpia recepción, la enfermera que se encontraba en el área de información inmediatamente abandono su puesto al ver llegar a su compañera con paso apresurado.

- Buenos días Marie... – Saludo con voz agitada.

- Buenos días Marión… y tú debes ser Joshua… pero que hermoso eres. – Dijo colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño quien solo asintió con una sonrisa. – Si que te pareces a tu padre… mira nada más que ojos tan hermosos tienes. – Acariciando una de las mejillas sonrosadas del niño.

- Gracias. – Expuso sonriente.

- De nada, para mi es un placer conocer a un hombrecito tan hermoso… - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a Marión. – Ya la señorita Hamilton nos informo que no tenías con quien dejarlo, ella misma dijo que podrías dejarlo en la sala de archivo, ha organizado un poco para la comodidad del niño también que cuando regrese dentro de cuatro horas pasara a saludarlo.

- Bueno entonces no pierdo mas tiempo, lo dejo ahí y voy a hacer la rutina, ya se me ha hecho bastante tarde, si no es porque la señorita Hamilton comprende mi situación no se que seria de mi. – Explico la joven poniéndose en marcha al tiempo que Joshua le decía adiós con su pequeña mano a la enfermera quien respondió de la misma manera, se encaminaron por un largo pasillo al final doblaron a la derecha y una puerta de madera pintada en blanco y en el medio un gran cristal dejando a la vista lo que había dentro, Marión giro el pomo y entraron a la pequeña sala la cual se encontraba sumamente iluminada debido a la totalidad en blanco de su color, además de un inmenso ventanal, en su mayoría estaba ocupada por muebles de archivos, una camilla, con algunas almohadas y sabanas, esa la dispuso Flammy ya que este no era su lugar, también había un escritorio y dos sillas, Marión cargo al niño y lo sentó en la camilla.

- A ver mi vida. – Quitándole el bolso y colocándolo a un lado. – Ya sabes, no toques nada, estos documentos que están aquí son muy importantes… si tienes ganas de ir al baño es esa puerta que esta ahí. – Dijo la rubia señalando a la derecha. – ¿Has traído los comics, el cuaderno de dibujo y los colores? – Pregunto acomodando el abrigo del niño.

- Si mami… también me traje el libro para practicar la lectura, pero es que me da sueño. – Acoto abriendo su pequeño bolso y buscándolo.

- Pero tienes que aprender a leer mi chiquito… así entenderás mejor lo comics… - Dándole un beso en la frente.

– Ahora si me voy porque ya es tarde, pasare dentro de unos minutos para traerte algo de comer. – El niño asintió en silencio ella se acerco y le dio dos besos en una de las mejillas. – Te quiero… mi niño… ya sabes pórtate bien.

- Mami ve a trabajar yo se me comportar… por algo me dejan estar en el trabajo de papi. – Dijo sonriente.

- Si pero tu papi no esta en el trabajo… sabes que hoy esta presentando su primera ronda de pruebas y estoy sumamente nerviosa.

- No tienes porque estarlo mami… estoy seguro que papi aprobara con una calificación excelente.

- Tienes razón, ahora si me voy. – Dijo despeinándolo y mostrándole una sonrisa, se encamino a la puerta mirando al niño la abrió. – Otra cosa ten cuidado no marchar las sabanas con los colores, se volvió y su cuerpo tropezó con algo, seguidamente un sonido metálico irrumpió en el lugar.

– Disculpe doctor… - Dijo al tiempo que se agachaba para tomar la tablilla de anotaciones que había ido a dar al suelo. – Que torpe soy.

- Benjamín, Marión… te he dicho incontables veces que me digas Benjamín. – Acoto un doctor de unos treinta años que se había puesto a la altura de ella para tomar lo que se le había caído al tropezar con la rubia, quitándole con sumo cuidado la tablilla rozando suavemente las manos de ella y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien Benjamín… de verdad disculpa, es que se me ha hecho tarde y necesito ir a la rutina. – Poniéndose de pie, él la tomo por la mano y ella desvió la mirada al agarre.

- No te preocupes todo esta bien… acabo de revisar, solo dos esperan por sus medicamentos. – Acoto y soltó lentamente la mano de la joven quien asintió en silencio.

- Gracias. – Acoto amablemente, dio la espalda y se encamino mientras que Benjamín se quedo observándola alejarse hasta que esta se perdió por el pasillo, se volvió y se encontró con unos ojos azules intenso que lo miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- Hola pequeño, buenos días. – Acoto sonriente Benjamín.  
- Soy su hijo… - Dijo sin desviar la mirada y menos sin cambiar el semblante.

- Ah entonces eres el famoso Joshua, pero no te pareces a tu madre. – Dijo acercándose al niño y estudiando los rasgos.

- Soy igual a mi papá… el esposo de mami… - Dijo seriamente, tomando uno de los comics y abriéndolo.

- Que bien… entonces eres puro padre… sabes aun no lo conozco, es que soy nuevo… hace poco me remitieron a este hospital.

- Será mejor que lo conozca… - Susurro observando algunas imágenes.

- Si ya tendré la oportunidad… - Dijo sonriente, al tiempo que buscaba una carpeta en uno de los archivos, la encontró y la saco, revisándola por varios minutos mientras se mantenía en silencio y Joshua lo observaba sin dejar de lado el mismo escepticismo con que lo trato. – Bueno te dejo… tengo que llevar esta historia al paciente… un placer Joshua. – Acoto y el niño solo asintió en silencio, para después ver por el cristal de la puerta al cerrarse a ese hombre que no le gustaba para nada, no le gusto como tomó la mano de su madre y menos como la miraba porque lo hacia con cara de bobo y así solo se mira cuando se esta enamorado, bien que se lo había dicho Fabrizio.

Se quedo observando los comics de los cuales se aburrió rápidamente busco en su bolso los colores y el cuaderno de dibujo, empezó a colorear algunos arboles y nubes, ya le dolía la espalda por la posición que llevaba, por lo que acomodo el cuaderno a un lado y se acostó sobre su estomago y nuevamente en esa posición se dispuso a seguir dibujando, después de llevar varios dibujos entre los cuales había perro, elefante, león, casas, pasto y muchas cosas mas; La puerta se abría nuevamente y entraba Marión sonriente con una bandeja.

- Te he traído algo de comer. – Acercándose hasta él quien se incorporo, quedando nuevamente sentado.

- Ese doctor no me gusta nada. – Fue lo único que esbozo seriamente.

- ¿El doctor Delarue? Pero si es una excelente persona Joshua. – Respondió tomando asiento al lado de la camilla y dejando la bandeja sobre esta.

- Si pero no me gusta como te mira mami…

- ¿Y como me mira? – Pregunto ella sonriente ante los celos del niño.

- Pues te mira…. Te mira. – Se detuvo pensando que era mejor no decirle nada a su madre. – Mejor olvídalo mami… - Tomando una manzana de la bandeja y llevándosela a la boca le dio un pequeño mordisco. – ¿Tu quieres a papi? - Pregunto después de tragar.

- ¿Qué si lo quiero? – Pregunto y el niño asintió en silencio mientras su madre llevaba una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla al tiempo que sonreía para después tornarse seria y mirar a su hijo a los ojos. – Yo lo que siento por tu padre no es querer… es algo mucho mas… mas fuerte y mas grande de lo que se puede imaginar… yo a Fabrizio lo amo… lo adoro… es mi vida… y Joshua escucha bien, sé que eres inteligente y lo entiendes, nunca, nadie, ningún otro hombre podrá sacármelo del corazón porque sencillamente solo lo tengo para poder andar por ahí, pues tu papi me lo presta es suyo… yo se lo di el día que lo vi por primera vez… Fabrizio es mi razón de vida… yo no soy dueña de mis sentimientos, ni de mi cuerpo, de mis sueños… el dueño de todo lo que ves aquí. – Abriendo los brazos para que la observaba. – Ese es tu padre... que sin él yo no seria nada.

- Lo amas… ¿Por que es tan fuerte el amor mami? – Pregunto.

- No lo sé… yo misma no lo se… solo sabemos que amamos a alguien cuando no podemos pasar un día sin pensar en esa persona, que sabemos que lo es todo para nosotros, que…  
- Entonces yo también amo a papi y a mi tío Manuelle. – Acoto él interrumpiéndola.

- Claro que los amas mi vida… pero es un amor diferente… algún día cuando te enamores de una mujer sabrás a lo que me refiero…. Porque yo te amo, amo a papito, pero no es de la misma manera, se puede amar de muchas formas… solo se que sin mis tres hombres no seria nada… - estirando los brazos lo cargo y lo sentó sobre su regazo abrazándolo y meciéndolo es este y besando la frente. – Son mi vida ustedes tres. – Dejándole caer una lluvia de besos ante pequeñas carcajadas del niño.

- Yo también te amo mami… - Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Que maravilloso es escuchar eso mi vida… - En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- Disculpen. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Benjamín con cierto tono ronco, ya que el joven había escuchado sin querer cierta parte de la conversación entre madre e hijo, pero no quiso molestar antes, entro y paso de largo dejando la carpeta sobre el archivo sin atreverse a mirar a los presentes en el pequeño salón, regreso sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Doctor como estas el paciente? – Pregunto Joshua antes de que este saliera de la sala, quien apenas si se volvió con la perilla en la mano y con un atisbo de sonrisa le dijo.

- Mejor… mucho mejor. – Mientras que en sus ojos se podía apreciar tristeza seguidamente desvió la mirada a la rubia quien lo observaba sonriente y Benjamín le regalo una que no llego a su mirada, para seguidamente salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- Ahora termina de comer que debo regresar a mis labores… regresare por ti en un rato cuando tu padre este por llegar. – Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Joshua termino la comida y Marión regreso a sus labores, en el tiempo que estuvo solo lo visito Flammy Hamilton, quien le dio un libro para que hiciese el favor de regresárselo a su tío quien se lo había prestado, el niño no dejo pasar esto en vano, apenas la señorita hablaba de Manuelle un brillo de picardía se instalaba en los ojos azul topacio y buscaba la mejor manera de resaltar las cualidades de su tío aunque para él eran pocas ya que siempre vivía muy serio, pero se encargaba de decirle que este era fuerte, que se ejercitaba, que le gustaba el orden y le gustaba ayudar mucho, pensó decirle que cocinaba muy bien, pero prefirió desistir de esa pequeña mentira, pensando que tal vez la señorita en algún momento pediría comer algo hecho por su tío, ella apenas si sonreía ante alguna anécdota, pero si se entusiasmaba preguntándole cosas acerca del rubio. La morena tuvo que dejarlo solo, pues le tocaba regresar a su área de trabajo y esta vez decidió retomar el libro de practica para aprender a leer, sabia que era poco lo que le faltaba, pues ya lograba unir algunas palabras y casi en su mayoría las conocía, hasta podía leer algunas en los comics pero aun no conseguía hacerlo con una frase completa para darle sentido a lo que leía, era por eso que se molestaba y dejaba siempre de lado el libro, se encontraba concentrado cuando una vez mas se abrió la puerta e hizo entrada la enfermera que se encontraba en información cuando llego junto a su madre por la mañana.

- Joshua… - Acoto con una amplia sonrisa, ante lo cual el niño levanto la mirada. – Te han venido a buscar. – Al pequeño inmediatamente se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en los labios y empezó a guardar con rapidez todo dentro de su pequeño bolso e intentaba bajarse de la camilla pero la joven se acerco hasta a él y lo cargo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Cálmate jovencito. – Colocándolo en el piso. – Te aseguro que esperara. – Ayudándolo a colocarle el bolso.

- Gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- A ver vamos. – Tomándolo de la mano, la joven lo guiaba.

- ¿Ha venido mi papi? – Pregunto mientras se dirigían a la recepción y la joven asintió con entusiasmo.

El niño pudo ver desde el pasillo donde estaba su padre sentado esperándolo por lo que con cuidado de soltó del agarre y salió corriendo haciendo que sus pasos captaran la atención de Fabrizio quien al verlo se puso inmediatamente de pie, extendiendo los brazos par atajarlo en su carrera.

- Campeón. – Tomándolo en brazos. – ¿Te has portado bien? – Acomodándole los cabellos detrás de las orejas y depositándole un beso en una de las mejillas, para luego observar a la joven enfermera que retomaba su puesto de trabajo y le regalaba una dócil sonrisa.

- Claro papi… sabes que se comportarme… pero te digo un secreto. – Acercándose al odio de su padre, quien asintió en silencio. – Esto es muy aburrido, prefiero la cocina de Dimitri.

- Es porque allá te la pasas comiendo. – Acoto Fabrizio dejando libre una carcajada.

- No papi… bueno un poquito también por eso… es que me gusta porque allá no estoy solo… Papi debemos apurarnos es que tengo pendiente un partido de ajedrez con el señor Raggiani.

- ¿Partido de ajedrez? – Pregunto interesado.

- Si me esta enseñando a mover las piezas. – Dijo sonriente. – ¿Por cierto papi no me has dicho como has salido en la prueba? – Fabrizio estaba por responderle cuando diviso a Marión acercarse y una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia como en el del italiano.

Marión llego hasta su esposo e hijo, al tiempo que la mirada de Fabrizio se instalaba en los labios de su esposa, que aun en ellos bailaba la sonrisa, se moría por besarla, pero sabía que no era prudente estando ella en su trabajo, por lo que solo se limito a llevarle una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de la rubia quien ante el suave toque cerro los ojos y para Fabrizio eso fue demasiado por lo que acaricio lentamente con su pulgar los labios femeninos, los cuales le regalaron un tierno beso, abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de él por lo que mirándolo a los ojos le pregunto.

- ¿Y bien celebramos esta noche?

- La verdad no estoy seguro… pues aun no me dan la calificación sino hasta el jueves.

- Papi pero tienes que saber… si has respondido correctamente. – Acoto Joshua interviniendo en la conversación.

- Bueno a mi parecer he aprobado pero prefiero estar seguro y eso será cuando tenga en mis manos la calificación.

- Eso quiere decir que será el jueves entonces que te de mi regalo. – Le hizo saber la rubia con ese aire de picardía que a él le encantaba y sabiendo de sobremanera a que obsequio se refería su esposa.

- Pero puedo obtener un adelanto… además hoy llegare algo cansado y necesitare que me ayuden a relajar. – Respondió sonriente.

- Claro mami… no confías en papi… yo estoy seguro que aprobó y con la mejor calificación.

- Bueno… bueno esta bien… no puedo con ustedes… - En ese momento ella volvió la mirada a su espalda y Fabrizio se apresuro a decirle.

- Bueno amor no te quito más tiempo, no quiero que te llamen la atención por mi culpa, ya mucho nos han comprendido con dejar a Joshua pasar la mañana aquí… además quiero llegar a la casa rápido para que me de tiempo de prepararle algo de comida a Manuelle y dejar al menos una de las labores que tengo que presentar el jueves, antes de ir a trabajar.

- Esta bien mi vida. – Se acerco a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y otro en la frente al niño. – Nos vemos ahora Joshua, por favor las dos horas que estarás con tu tío no le hagas la vida imposible, no andes en media por la casa, déjalo leer… y no le insistas con el tema de la señorita Hamilton, mira que lo haces sonrojar… es que en estos temas tu tío ahora parece un adolescente. –Le dijo sonriente.

- Mamiiii yo se me comportar… aunque. – Tamborileándose la pequeña mandíbula con el dedo índice. – Tendré que hablarle de la señorita Flammy ya que me ha dado un libro para que se lo entregue.

- Esta bien… pero no te quedes en el tema… vas a lograr que a tu tío le de un ataque…

- No te preocupes amor, tratare de dejarlo dormido. – Dijo Fabrizio.

- Te lo agradecería. – Acercándose una vez más y regalándole otro beso, para después el italiano salir del hospital aun con el niño en brazos y la rubia regresar a sus labores.

Después de pasar toda la mañana junto a su hermana recorriendo tiendas, paseando por Central Park y almorzando juntos en un reconocido restaurante del centro de Manhattan, para intentar distraerse y alejar todas esas sensaciones que lo embargaban desde la noche anterior y no encontraba explicarse, lo había logrado… al menos en parte, su humor había mejorado muchísimo; pero ya se acercaba la hora de su cita con Nathan Smith y aunque pensaba que tal vez el doctor no hubiese asistido a su consultorio por su sucedido con su esposa, no fue así, antes de salir a almorzar una vez que dejaron los paquetes en el hotel, el chico llamo al Hospital Lenox Hill y le habían confirmado su cita para las dos de la tarde.

- Creo que debemos irnos ya Fabri… se te hace tarde para tu cita con el doctor Smith – Señalo la castaña observándolo después de controlar el ataque de risa que le había provocado él imitando a unos amigos de su padre, que salieron a relucir entre sus recuerdos de Florencia.

- Todavía hay tiempo, no te preocupes… al parecer lo de su esposa no fue nada grave… - Se detuvo. Pues estuvo tentando a decirle que esa actriz le recordaba mucho a la chica que ensayaba las líneas junto a él en sus sueños.

- Bueno en apariencia era solo un desmayo… él menciono que posiblemente era el exceso de trabajo y la presión por el estreno – Acoto Fransheska.

- Es lo mas probable… lamento que no hayas podido conocerla… - La joven lo interrumpió.

- No lamentes nada, bueno no hable con ella… pero si la vi, además debo agradecerte por la velada tan maravillosa que pasamos, hacia mucho que no me divertía así… no tienes idea de cuanto extrañaba el teatro, fue un regalo extraordinario Fabrizio – Expreso con una amplia sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, yo también lo pase muy bien… la próxima vez que vengamos podemos repetirlo, aquí abundan las escuelas de teatro y seguro hay muchas obras en cartelera – Indico con tranquilidad mientras le hacia un ademan al mesero.

- Seria genial… podríamos pedirles a Albert y Candy que nos acompañen la próxima vez y vamos todos juntos – Dijo emocionada mientras buscaba su bolso de mano.

El joven frunció el ceño y un extraño calor se extendió por su pecho, como si un alerta se hubiese disparado dentro de él, sabia que si llegaba a visitar la ciudad en compañía de su novia y cuñado no podría visitar a Nathan, además había algo que aun tenia que investigar y era el porqué si la rubia lo conocía y Albert también nunca le habían mencionado nada al respecto, tenia tantas preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza que no sabia por cual comenzar ni a quien realizarlas, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, necesitaba respuestas y la encontraría a como diera lugar, mas tarde que temprano, eso podía jurarlo.

- No es tan fácil Fran, recuerda que Albert es un hombre muy ocupado… pero no se pierde nada con intentar – Dijo viendo como la sonrisa de la joven comenzaba a borrarse – Estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera de viajar todos juntos como antes – Agrego para animarla y se coloco de pie extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Ella la recibió y respondió con el mismo entusiasmo de él, mientras caminaban hacia la salida de nuevo fueron el centro de las miradas; Fabrizio sentía como si a todos lados que iba en esa ciudad las personas lo miraran de forma extraña, como si lo conociese o le recordase a alguien, claro esta, esto era totalmente absurdo pues no todos allí podían conocerlo… a menos que… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del chofer.

- Hemos llegado señor Di Carlo – Menciono el hombre.

- Saluda al doctor Smith de mi parte y dile que le envió mis mejores deseos a su esposa – Expreso Fransheska con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo hare… si desea seguir pasean lo puedes hacer, nos vemos esta tarde en el hotel – Dijo el castaño antes de bajar del auto, le dio un abrazo y un beso para después volverse hacia el conductor – David la cuidas mucho por favor – Pidió mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

- Descuide señor… ¿Vengo por usted? – Pregunto observándolo a través del retrovisor.

- No, no te preocupes voy a tomar un taxi… acompaña a Fransheska – Contesto y después de eso bajo del vehículo.

- Cuídate Fabrizio por favor… y no regresas tan tarde – Le suplico la joven.

- No te preocupes pequeña Fiorella – Indico con una amplia sonrisa – Regresare en cuanto salga, te lo prometo – Agrego mirándola con ternura.

Ella dejo ver una sonrisa y se despidió con un ademan, el auto se puso en marcha y Fabrizio lo observo hasta que lo perdió de vista, después de eso entro al hospital, esta vez no tenia prisa… o… era mejor no engañarse, en realidad estaba aterrorizado por lo que descubriría en ese consultorio – Respiro profundamente – Debía continuar… tenia que hacerlo.

- Buenas tardes Fabrizio, ¿Cómo has estado? – Lo saludo Nathan con una sonrisa mientras lo recibía y le extendía la mano.

- Buenas tardes Nathan, bien gracias… aunque por su semblante creo que usted esta mucho mejor ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa? – Pregunto el chico mientras se encaminaba al diván.

- Perfectamente, esta mañana justamente ha estado aquí en el hospital para unos exámenes de rutina, ayer nos dio un gran susto, pero no fue nada más que eso – Contesto tomando asiento.

- Me alegra saberlo… disculpe la curiosidad, pero no se nota como un hombre cuya esposa haya sufrido un desmayo el día de ayer... – Fue interrumpido por el doctor quien dejo libre una carcajada sorprendiendo aun mas al joven.

- Por el contrario, creo que luzco exactamente igual a un hombre cuya esposa sufrió un desmayo que hace sospechar, aunque ella dice tener la certeza, que todo eso es debido un embarazo – Respondió y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

- ¡Embarazo! Esa si que es una gran noticia, permítame felicitarlo – Indico el castaño ofreciéndole la mano de nuevo mientras sonreía.

- Muchas gracias Fabrizio… no esta confirmado aun, pero todo hace pensar que esa sea la causa de su desmayo – Señalo mientras buscaba en su libreta – Bueno ahora comencemos, puede empezar por donde desee… tal vez por la velada del día de ayer – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- La verdad no hay mucho que decir al respecto… solo que llegue a pensar que podía tener un gemelo – Esbozo un tanto divertido haciendo referencia a la obra.

- ¿No seria posible? – Inquirió el doctor interesado.

- En lo absoluto, no he escuchado decir nada parecido a alguna persona cercana a mí y sinceramente no lo creo, además en caso que así fuera… ¿Por qué tendríamos que estar separados? – Pregunto y al ver que el doctor se quedaba en silencio continuo – Esa idea no tiene cabida, para lo relacionado con ese hombre que vi en París tiene que existir otra explicación y ya la buscare mas adelante… por ahora quisiera hablarle de la mujer que aparece en mis sueños – Acoto, después tomó una gran cantidad de aire y lo dejo salir muy despacio para relajarse.

- Por supuesto comienza cuando te sientas preparado – Le indico el rubio.

- Es mi novia… la chica que conocí cuando apenas era un adolescente y mi prometida son la misma persona – Soltó dejando a Nathan atónito.

- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor Fabrizio? – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- El día que lo llame… tuve varios lapsos, bastante específicos… la chica con la cual practico las líneas del Rey Lear y me acompaña en las obras me hablo… a mí, no al personaje, pude recordar con total claridad que me entregaba un pañuelo y me decía algo como… _"Que uno de los tramoyeros lo había encontrado en las butacas para publico general"_yo lo reconocí de inmediato… aunque no tenia grabadas mis iníciales sino otras… T.G. para ser más específico, uniendo las palabras que ella me dijo con lo que yo pensaba, llegue a la conclusión que ese pañuelo se lo había entregado a esa chica, cuando ambos estábamos en Londres… hable de esta ciudad como si fuese parte de mi pasado, lo que me hace suponer que no me encontraba en ella en ese momento – Comento el joven con una tranquilidad que asombraba al doctor.

- En tu época del colegio – Sugirió Nathan con voz pausada mientras anotaba en su libreta.

- Exacto… lo que quiere decir que estudie con ella, ahora lo que no comprendo es cómo, pues según mis padres yo curse estudios en un colegio para hombres – Planteo sumido en sus pensamientos y busco al rubio.

- Pudo haber sido durante unas vacaciones… - Se interrumpió pues el chico negaba con la cabeza.

- Le pregunte a mi hermana y nunca pasamos las vacaciones fuera de casa, así que ese recuerdo es uno mas que no encaja en mi supuesto pasado… pero hay mas, la actriz menciono un nombre… seguramente ese caballero que hacia de Rey Lear… Robert – Informo y continuo – Lamentablemente no dijo su apellido… ha también sobresalió otro, el de un hospital… Hospital Santa Juana, pero de estos deben existir cientos, así que da lo mismo – Agrego con desgano.

- Yo conozco un hospital Santa Juana – Indico con naturalidad. El joven se incorporo un poco y centro una mirada interrogativa en él – Durante el tiempo que estuve en Chicago…

- ¿Chicago? – Pregunto Fabrizio colocándose de pie.

- Si, pase unos meses en Chicago, llegue para dar unas charlas y me quede mientras entrenaba a un grupo de enfermeras y doctores en el método que utilizo… un gran equipo de trabajo debo acortar, deje muchos amigos en esa ciudad ¿Por qué te sorprende? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Pues… no lo sé, pero algo me dice que el Hospital Santa Juana que usted conoce es el mismo de mis recuerdos, pero seria imposible… yo nunca había estado en Chicago antes – Contesto con el ceño fruncido mientras se sumía en sus recuerdos.

- Creo que acordamos que no daríamos nada por sentado… si como dices es poco probable, ahora ¿Por qué dices que tu novia y esa chica son la misma persona? ¿Pudiste verla con claridad o hablar con ella? – Pregunto de nuevo el doctor.

- Llame a la chica por su nombre… y es el mismo de mi novia, seria mucha casualidad que ambas tenga tanto parecido físico y además el mismo nombre ¿No cree? – Inquirió el castaño.

- Bueno, si en realidad es bastante extraño, pero siempre existen las coincidencias… debes entender Fabrizio que existen cosas que no concuerdan con tu pasado y se supone que estas intentar recuperarlo, pero a medida que avanzamos todo parece complicarse mas, así que no podemos señalar o etiquetar a alguien solo por un vago recuerdo… ¿Has hablado con tu novia de esto? – Pregunto y el chico negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se tornaba seria – Es lo más recomendable, al menos hasta que tengas una certeza… tal vez y son solo suposiciones – Acoto.

- Yo no lo creo así… Nathan he llegado a sentir muchas veces que… - Se detuvo pues no debía llamar a Candy por su nombre, según el inglés, él había pasado mucho tiempo en Chicago y posiblemente conociera a la rubia, ya que todo el mundo conocía a los hermanos Andley, sabia que podía confiar en Nathan… pero prefirió callar, al menos por ahora

– Que mi prometida esconde algo, en ocasiones me habla como si fuese otra persona y me mira igual, en un principio pensé que algo estaba mal con ella pues sus cambios de humor eran desconcertantes, en algunas ocasiones se portaba amable y dulce conmigo… pero en otras era esquiva, me miraba como si tuviese miedo de algo o de alguien, su actitud eran tan extraña que me exasperaba, evidentemente ahora todo es distinto, pero sin embargo siento que hay momentos en los cuales ella se llena de miedo, no sé porque ni a que, pero es casi palpable… por ejemplo, siempre que menciono viajar a esta ciudad una tensión se apodera de ella, se empeña en acompañarme o buscar la manera que tenga todo a mi alcance para que no me vea en la necesidad de andar deambulando por las calles, entiendo que puede ser preocupación de su parte… pero no sé… ahora mas que nunca siento que oculta algo y eso tiene que ver conmigo – Comento y dejo libre un suspiro cargado de frustración mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos.

- ¿Cómo reacciono ella cuando se conocieron? – Pregunto el psicólogo interesado.

- Se desmayo… aunque después actúo con normalidad, su hermano y ella dijeron que no era nada serio, un simple devaneo tal vez por el largo viaje desde Escocia – Contesto con desgano.

- ¿No te parece un poco sospechoso eso? – Inquirió y se apresuro a explicar al ver el desconcierto en la mirada del chico – Quiero decir… una mujer no se desmaya así nada mas, sin que exista una causa sustentable para ello, el cansancio… ¿Lucía cansada o enferma? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- No… no, en realidad lucía hermosa, la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida… y que por una extraña razón no dejaba de mirarme, pero no era solo mirarme… era como si… - Se detuvo recordando su primer encuentro con Candy. En ese momento la imágenes de ese día llegaron con claridad hasta él, las sonrisas que le había dedicado ella, el brillo de sus ojos, cuando le hablo directamente, aun cuando él no lo había hecho… sus mirada que en ocasiones parecían suplicar… - ¡Demonios! – Exclamo el joven colocándose de pie.

- ¿Qué sucede Fabrizio? – Pregunto el doctor sorprendido por la reacción del chico.

- Ella… ella si me conoce Nathan, ese día en mi casa me miraba como buscando algo en mí, estudiando cada detalle e intentando reconocerlo, sus ojos se centraban en los míos y… era como si ella esperara que yo también la reconociera, cuando nos despedimos y ella me miro por ultima vez ese día me dedico una sonrisa maravillosa que me desconcertó, y su mirada… su mirada, podía decir tantas cosas, mas sin embargo yo no percibí todo eso en el momento, simplemente pensé que… que sé yo que le había gustado o… ¡Que estúpido fui! – Se recrimino caminando de un lugar a otro del consultorio y mientras la rabia hacia estragos en él.

- Intenta calmarte un momento y analicemos todo con equilibrio, Fabrizio las mujeres pueden enviar miles de mensajes con sus ojos o sus sonrisas y la mayoría de ellos no son lo que nosotros pensamos, una sonrisa amable puede ser solo eso, una sonrisa amable y no necesariamente quiere decir que coquetee contigo – Indico Nathan buscando darle sentido a las cosas.

- Puede que tenga razón, pero le aseguro que las miradas de mi prometida no era por coquetería, muchas mujeres han coqueteado conmigo y sé diferencia entre la una y la otra, la actitud de ella me dejo desconcertado, pero no le preste mucha atención, solo me basto con presentarme para que ella cayese desplomada en mis brazos y de inmediato una preocupación me embargo, quería ser yo quien estuviese con ella en ese momento y cuidarla… puede que mi consciente no la haya reconocido, pero mi corazón si lo hizo… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es todo esto? – Se pregunto y la desesperación comenzaba a embargarlo.

- Fabrizio, respira profundamente y trata de tranquilizarte por favor – Le sugirió el doctor colocándose de pie y camino hasta la mesa donde tenia una jarra con agua para servirle un vaso que luego le extendió – Toma, te ayudara a calmarte un poco – Agrego mirándolo.

El chico dudo por un momento pero termino aceptándolo, lo tomó de un sorbo y después camino hasta la ventana, Nathan no menciono nada para dejar que sus emociones se calmaran, todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Fabrizio era muy extraño, y cada nueva revelación que encontraba le dejaba mas en claro que este se hallaba en medio de un gran misterio, al parecer muchas personas le estaban ocultando una verdad… seguramente una ligada estrechamente a él; la pregunta era ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo? ¿Qué estaban ganando con mantenerlo engañado? – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del castaño.

- Si ella me reconoció… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Pudo haber mencionado algo, no sé que me le parecía a alguien o que alguna vez me vio en un paseo… cualquier cosa ¿Por qué no lo hizo? – Pregunto y la molestia en su voz era palpable.

- Tal vez porque no esté segura de ello… tal vez piensa que… - El doctor se detuvo pues cayó en cuanta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Tal vez piensa que soy alguien mas… ¿Es eso verdad? – Inquirió, pero al ver que el rubio seguía en silencio agrego - ¿Es eso Nathan… usted también piensa que soy alguien más? – Pregunto de nuevo mirando al psicólogo a los ojos.

- Es muy pronto para llegar a una conclusión así Fabrizio – Respondió este en tono calmado y manteniéndole la mirada.

El chico desvió la suya y la posó de nuevo en el jardín al otro lado del ventanal, mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de sus encuentros con Candy antes que se hicieran novios, el primero que tuvieron a solas esa noche cuando ambos cayeron a la piscina… y allí estaban de nuevo esas miradas que ella le dedicaba, apenas se conocían y estuvieron a punto de besarse, esa forma de actuar de la rubia que lo desconcertaba, una veces tan cercana y entregada a las sensaciones que despertaban en ambos y otras tan esquiva… alejándose de él como si le temiera; la tensión tanto en ella como en Albert al día siguiente cuando salieron a visitar casa Renai, ya antes había sospechado que algo sucedía y le había adjudicado todo eso a la aparente desconfianza que podía sentir el rubio hacia él pues no lo conocía bien o quien sabe que demás tonterías… pero ahora todo comenzaba a encajar. Ella buscaba en él a esa otra persona… la pregunta es ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era esa persona que Candy busco en él cuando lo conoció? – Un escalofrío recorrió cada fibra de su ser cuando un nombre llego a su cabeza - "Terruce Grandchester" ¡No! ¡Por Dios es imposible! Es imposible, tiene que serlo… todo esto no es mas que una locura, es absurdo… no puede ser – Se dijo en pensamientos y sintió sus corazón golpear con fuerza dentro del pecho y las lagrimas inundar su garganta.

- Fabrizio… no te atormentes mas, no es conveniente – Señalo Nathan con voz calmada.

- No es tan fácil… estoy en medio de una tormenta que parece agravarse a cada instante y es imposible que pueda estar tranquilo – Menciono sin volverse.

- Puedo entenderlo… - El castaño lo detuvo volteando a verlo.

- No… no entiende Nathan, tendría que estar en una situación así y le aseguro no se la deseo, yo quería recuperar mi pasado para poder ser completamente feliz junto a la mujer que amo, sin secretos ni miedos… y ahora resulta que… que nada de eso puede ser, porque no sé quien soy realmente y tampoco quien es ella, no sé que vinculo nos une o lo que sucedió entre nosotros… ahora resulta que todo es una maldita mentira – Expreso con voz cargada de rabia y dolor.

- ¿Qué desea hacer? – Pregunto el rubio que se sentía con las manos atadas.

- No lo sé… en estos momentos lo único que deseo es salir corriendo y olvidarme de todo esto, seguir siendo quien era, en medio de la seguridad que me ofrecía el ignorar todo lo que ahora conozco… pero evidentemente no puedo dar marcha atrás, a donde vaya todo esto me seguirá ¿No es así? – Inquirió con clara impotencia. El doctor asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo. – Entonces no queda mucho que hacer… mas que seguir como hasta ahora, seguiré interpretado el mejor papel de mi vida, si alguna vez fui un buen actor lograre hacer que todos crean que sigo siendo el mismo… al fin y al cabo no soy el único que esta mintiendo en esta historia – Agrego mientras caminaba al perchero para buscar su saco.

- ¿Crees que esa sea la solución? – Lo interrogo el rubio mirándolo con preocupación.

- ¿Solución? – Pregunto con sarcasmo – No existe una solución Nathan, al menos no por ahora, jamás me ha gustado ser fatalista pero no veo que mas hacer, mas que jugar su propio juego… tal vez me de buenos resultados y termine encontrando unas cuantas verdades… o inventen mas mentiras – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia – Siendo sincero me da lo mismo, que sigan luchando por ocultarme cosas… que yo me encargo de descubrirlas lo quieran o no, ahora mas que nunca estoy decidido a recuperar mi pasado… ¿Cuento con su ayuda? – Pregunto en tono serio mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- Por supuesto – Contesto este con certeza observándolo.

- Gracias… nos vemos en quince días – Menciono extendiéndole la mano – Felicitaciones de nuevo por lo del embarazo de su esposa… felicítela también de mi parte y la de mi hermana que seguro se alegrara muchísimo cuando se lo comente – Agrego en tono casual.

- Con gusto, muchas gracias… salude a su hermana de mi parte, tal vez en otra ocasión podamos encontrarnos para tomar un café y así puedan conocerse – Indicó el rubio con amabilidad.

El chico asintió en silencio y salió del despacho con una tranquilidad que desconcertaba a Nathan, hace un momento parecía un torbellino dispuesto a acabar con todo a su paso, lleno de rabia y dolor, sintiéndose engañado por las personas a quienes mas quería… y ahora lucía totalmente diferente, si a eso llamaba seguir actuando, la verdad era que lo hacia de manera magistral… pero eso también lo hacia mas peligroso para quienes en estos momentos eran la causa de esa ira controlada; había despertado y aquellos que lo mantuvieron dormido lamentaría esto. – Pensó el psicólogo tomando asiento y fijando la mirada en el gran ventanal, sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado por toda esta situación, que aunque era distante a él no era ajena del todo.

_  
_**  
Su ser es ya memoria sin progresión posible.**_  
**_Un espacio vacío de estado silencioso_**  
**_que retrae todo signo e idea que lo exprese._**  
**_Y todo es divergencia al intentar nombrarlo._**

**_Si dura reducido a línea de ceniza_**  
**_escrita o reflejada en un espejo roto,_**  
**_un viento se levanta que niega su sentido._**  
**_Y de él queda la duda de una sombra borrada._**

**_Insistencia de la ilusión. Pedro Gandía._**

**_* Fragmento de La comedia de las equivocaciones, II Acto. William Shakespeare._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	108. Capitulo 35 parte 4

**Capitulo 35**

**Parte 4**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, hermoso e imponente pintando de colores el horizonte, mientras una suave brisa movía sus cabellos dorados como el oro, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada, completamente inmóvil, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho el motor de un auto acercarse y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de su esposo; pero no se movió, ni mostros cambio alguno en su posición, seguía completamente concentrada.

- Hola amor – Menciono Nathan rodeándole la cintura mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

- Hola… - Dijo ella saliendo de su mutismo mientras le obsequiaba una hermosa sonrisa - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Pregunto abriendo los ojos e invitándolo a tomar asiento junto a ella.

- Bien… ¿Tú como te sientes? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Perfecta… y me parece absurdo que el doctor me indicara reposo por dos días, apenas se estreno la obra ayer, hoy debería estar en el teatro… aun tenemos tiempo Nathan – Expreso con pesar.

- Susy… sabes que si el doctor indico reposo es por tu bien amor, cuando nos entreguen los resultados de tus exámenes, entonces conversaremos sobre eso… por lo pronto debes mantenerte tranquila – Indico tomando las manos de su esposa entre las suyas.

- Estar embarazada no es estar enferma, puedo seguir con mi vida como hasta ahora Nathan, amor sabes que no existe razón alguna para que me mantenga en la casa como una inútil, realmente necesito volver al teatro… - Ella intentaba desesperadamente convencerlo.

- Puedes, si puedes hacerlo Susana, pero esperemos los resultados y entonces tomaremos una decisión, sé que deseas estar presente en esa obra amor y que te preparaste mucho para ello, todo estará bien – Indico abrazándola y colocando la cabeza de la rubia sobre su pecho. – Eres maravillosa, todo el mundo sabe el talento que tienes y no es necesario que te presiones tanto… por cierto hoy te enviaron saludos y también felicitaciones – Acoto en tono casual.

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto ella un poco más calmada dejándose consentir por su esposo.

- Mi paciente y su hermana, ellos estaban en el estreno ese día y me disponía a presentártelos cuando sufriste el desmayo, la chica deseaba felicitarte por tu actuación… - Fue interrumpido por su esposa quien se incorporo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Tu paciente y su hermana? – Inquirió y su voz tembló.

- Si… ellos se encontraban a mi lado cuando tú sufriste el desmayo… ¿No los viste? – Pregunto desconcertado mientras la miraba.

Susana hasta ese momento había pensado que todo lo sucedido antes de su desmayo no había sido más que su imaginación, ella fue consciente de la chica castaña que estaba junto a su esposo ese día y le sonreía, pero… - Su esposo la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Susy estas bien? – Inquirió tomando su rostro entre las manos, ella estaba fría y había perdido el color de su rostro.

- Yo… si, si Nathan… la verdad no recuerdo bien ¿Cómo eran ellos? – Inquirió con miedo.

- ¿Cómo eran? – Pregunto su esposo desconcertado – Bueno, bastante parecidos, la chica es joven… quizás no mas de veinte años, cabello castaño, ojos grises, tez blanca, delgada y alta… hermosa – Acoto con una sonrisa, pero su esposa no reacciono ante el comentario.

- ¿Y él? ¿Cómo es tu paciente? – Inquirió intentando controlar el miedo que la invadía.

- Fabrizio es muy parecido a ella, cabello castaño, alto, tez blanca… solo sus ojos son distintos, tiene un azul muy intenso, zafiro… tiene porte de aristócrata ingles – Señalo esto ultimo un tanto divertido al recordar al joven cuando lo vio entrar a su despacho la primera vez, sin percatarse del estado de su esposa. - ¿Pasa algo Susy? – Pregunto volviéndose a mirarla.

- No… no Nathan, creo que si… si recuerdo que los vi – Contesto con la mirada perdida y turbada.

- Fueron a la obra y la disfrutaron mucho, deseaban saludarte… pero sucedió lo del desmayo, tal vez cuando regresen podamos salir, son personas muy agradables – Indico el rubio abrazándola.

- Seguro – Esbozo ella y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Cuando despertó del desmayo habían varias personas a su alrededor que lucían preocupadas, la abordaron con preguntas, con atenciones, sobre todo su esposo y su madre que estaban realmente angustiados, ella atribuyo el desmayo a sus recientes sospechas; desde hacia una semana había estado sufriendo mareos, y nauseas por las mañana, pero antes de eso había notado un retraso, esperaba contar con un poco de tiempo para realizarse los exámenes y confirmar si estaba o no embarazada, aunque era lo mas probable, pues había dejado de cuidarse desde hacia varios meses; por el momento olvido todo lo que había pasado, pero esa noche en su casa mientras se encontraba en la tina, llegaron las imágenes con mayor claridad a su cabeza; recuerda que un escalofrío la recorrió completa y sintió una enormes ganas de llorar cuando pudo visualizar a ese hombre de nuevo… ella podía jurar que se trataba de Terry, pero eso era una locura, hasta dudaba que en realidad hubiese estado presente allí, tal vez había sido su imaginación. Pero ahora Nathan se lo confirmaba, evidentemente seria alguien muy parecido a Terruce por su descripción, así que no existía razón alguna para temer un encuentro… pero aun así el miedo se había instalado en ella y hacia que su corazón latiese con una dolorosa lentitud y un temblor apenas perceptible la embargara.

- ¿Tienes frio? – Escucho que Nathan le preguntaba mientras le frotaba los brazos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no podía hablar y de poder no lo haría pues seguramente su voz demostraría el cumulo de sensaciones contradictorias que colmaban su ser. Él se coloco de pie y le extendió la mano, la cual recibió intentando sonreír, se abrazo a su esposo con fuerza, este la mantuvo unida a él por varios minutos, al tiempo que le susurraba palabras de amor y le acariciaba la espalda con ternura, se separo un poco para darle un beso cargado de amor y dulzura, la miro a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa que por un momento alejo ese sentimiento que la embargaba e ilumino su mundo, con esa manera tan especial que él tenia y le brindaba a ella, Susana intento entregarle la misma emoción y pudo hacerlo un instante, mas su mente seguía amarrada a esa angustia que sin saber porqué ahora sentía, rodeo la cintura de su esposo y después de eso caminaron para entrar a la casa.

Al llegar encontró la puerta medio abierta, era raro ya que él siempre la mantenía cerrada, un miedo la invadió por completo, pensó que tal vez habían entrado a robar ¿Y si le hicieron algún daño? sin siquiera darse cuenta empezó a temblar y su boca se seco, se acerco a un mas y entro lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas y las cortinas corridas, el apartamento estaba en penumbras por lo que de seguro no había llegado, retrocedió acercándose nuevamente a la puerta para salir, pero se percato de que la cerradura no había sido forzada por lo que antes de salir recorrió nuevamente con la vista el salón y una luz alumbraba el pasillo, al parecer la de la habitación estaba encendida camino hasta el mueble dejo su bolso lentamente en este y tomo un escultura pequeña pero lo suficientemente pesada como para desmayar a alguien, se aventuro y camino lentamente mientras las piernas le temblaban, trago en seco y se asomo al pasillo al verlo dejo caer el objeto que mantenía en la mano, sin poder coordinar ante lo que veía, se llevo las manos a la boca y las lagrimas empezaron a salir silenciosas, respiro profundo para calmarse un poco, retrocedió dos pasos e inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a la puerta principal.

La cerro detrás de si y se acerco nuevamente parándose en el pasillo, aspirando el olor que reinaba y que antes no se había detenido a percibir a causa del terror que la embargaba, aun no salía de su asombro una alfombra de pétalos rojos cubría completamente el piso del corredor y este se encontraba enmarcado por velas, de ellas provenía la luz que percibió al principio, era un espectáculo admirar tantos, que no se atrevía caminar para no maltratarlos se quito los zapatos y coloco lentamente un pie en la suavidad que los pétalos le ofrecían hundiéndose entre estos, sentía que estaba entrando a otro mundo, uno completamente rojo y que era iluminado por débiles llamas provenientes de las velas, estaba entrando al infinito, al paraíso, al cielo, al firmamento y era completamente rojo y las estrellas las tenia tan cerca que las podía tocar, en ese momento se sentía como la luna en el cielo y el universo solo media cuatro metros de largo por uno de ancho, no podía creer en la suerte que tenia y los minutos parecían no correr simplemente se separaban del tiempo, en ese momento no podía existir nada malo en el mundo, como se sentía podía cambiar lo malo por bueno, mientras se acercaba y los ojos se iluminaban ante las flamas, caminar le dolía, no quería dejar atrás nada, quería admirar cada detalle para guardarlo hasta su ultimo aliento y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación definitivamente ese solo era el camino a otro universo si en el pasillo habían pétalos, en la habitación habían millones todo el piso de esta estaba completamente cubierto no había un mínimo espacio sin un pétalo, en la cama la cual se encontraba adornada por el dosel blanco parecían nubes y docenas de velas iluminaban su nuevo mundo, recorrió con la mirada la habitación, dando vueltas miraba a todos lados, pero Jules no se encontraba estaba completamente sola, la veía un poco mas pequeña, estaba dividida por cortinas, el golpeteo en su corazón era tan fuerte que dolía, toda ella temblaba, las lagrimas podían confundirse con su sonrisa, nunca pensó recibir un regalo como este, tenia miedo de despertar en algún momento, solo podía ser un sueño, un mundo como este no podía existir en la realidad, solo el subconsciente es capaz de crear algo así.

De pronto una suave brisa invadió la habitación, se dio vuelta, pues a su espalda se podía sentir la dócil corriente de aire agitando suavemente una de las cortinas, sin dejarla pasar para no apagar ni una sola vela mientras la brisa jugaba con la suave tela una melodía empezó a inundar el ambiente una que ella conocía a la perfección pues llevaba su nombre. (Para Elisa de Beethoven, es la melodía que toca Jules)

Divisando una silueta sentada en un piano, se sentía morir y revivir, correr y detenerse, respirar y ahogarse, no podía hablar, ni siquiera moverse solo era consiente de que el corazón quería saltar pues en su pecho ya no cabía, no sabia que podía ser tan especial en ella para inspirar todo esto, que sencillamente era increíble, él era increíble. La melodía daba sus ultimas notas y la cortina se corría lentamente dejando al descubierto a Jules sentando en el piano, moviendo diestramente los dedos con la sonrisa que faltaba para que este nuevo mundo fuese perfecto, solo podía verlo de perfil aun no se alentaba a regalarle una mirada sentado concentrado en la melodía al terminar giro su cuerpo y con una amplia sonrisa solo dijo.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños niña de mis ojos!

- No… no sabía que tocabas piano. – Fue lo único que tartamudeo nerviosamente y se sintió estúpida, solo se le ocurrió decir eso, porque no un gracias, era lo mas idóneo.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que aun no sabes. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Gracias… gracias, Jules esto es bellísimo, increíble, esa es la palabra para describirlo es increíble, no me lo creo, si estoy soñando no me despiertes por favor.

- No… no estas soñando, esto es real… tú eres mi realidad.  
Ella retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en la cama haciendo que cayeran pétalos a sus pies ante el movimiento y empezó a llorar, que mas quisiera ella que esta fuera su realidad, pero no lloraba de tristeza, es solo que no encontraba otra manera de drenar la felicidad que le oprimía el corazón y todo su ser.

- ¿Elisa estas bien? – Dando unos pasos para acercarse. Ella hizo un ademan para que se detuviera y le dijo.

- Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida. – Él retrocedió los pasos que había dado y se paro otra vez al lado del piano, manteniéndose en silencio, Elisa alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de él y su semblante se notaba serio ella se percato de cómo él se llevaba lentamente las manos al nudo de la corbata y empezó a aflojarlo agónicamente sus manos temblaban pero no se detuvo hasta deshacerlo completamente jalándola suavemente por el cuello de la camisa, colocándola sobre el piano, utilizo uno de sus pies para quitarse un zapato seguidamente hizo lo mismo con el otro, desabotono su camisa uno a uno sin quitar su mirada de Elisa, las manos le temblaban aun mas pues lo que estaba haciendo no era nada fácil para él, termino por quitársela y dejarla caer a sus pies, se llevo las manos a la correa y dudo por un momento dejando claro como tragaba en seco para pasar el temor, ella lo percibió inmediatamente quería ponerse de pie y ayudarlo pero prefirió quedarse ahí, si él había dado el primer paso no seria ella quien lo detendría, lo miro a los ojos tratando de infundirle confianza, Jules sonrió nerviosamente y desbrocho el cinturón, desabotono el pantalón y bajo lentamente el cierre para luego dejar caer este, solo escuchándose en ese momento en toda la habitación el sonido de la hebilla al caer siendo amortiguado por los pétalos de rosas, respiro profundo pues la parte mas difícil estaba por venir se llevo las manos a las caderas y tomo entre ellas la elástica de su ropa interior, respiro profundo y era mejor hacerlo rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiera, el cuerpo quedo totalmente desnudo frente a Elisa y la luz de las velas le daban un color único, sus ojos brillaban al admirarlo, Jules tenia razón era muy distinto, mucho mas distinto, desnudarse delante de una persona a que se desnuden ambos o desnudarse mientras denudas a otra persona, se veía sumamente sensual aunque a él lo volviera mas vulnerable, para ella era lo mas hermoso que podía existir, la anotomía masculina era perfecta, completa, poco cuenta en estos casos que Jules tuviese un cuerpo escultural, lo vería igual si estuviera mas gordo o mas flaco, si tuviera cicatrices, lunares, así le faltara una extremidad, para ella era perfecto, sencillamente perfecto porque era el cuerpo del hombre que amaba y eso bastaba, él extendió los brazos, abriéndolos y le dijo:

- Aquí esta mi cuerpo para que hagas con el lo que quieras, te doy mi alma para que la sacrifiques si así lo quieres, puedes dejar huellas de tus labios en mi. – Elisa se puso de pie y se acerco lentamente hasta él mirándolo a los ojos y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura masculina descansando la cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho, para después de unos minutos alejarse un poco y empezar a dibujar el cuerpo del joven, sus manos viajaron por el pecho, por los brazos, se concentraban en el abdomen esculpiendo cada musculo en este, a sus costados bajando lentamente por sus piernas y subía nuevamente, lo rodeo y se detuvo detrás de él acariciando la espalda bajando a los glúteos masculinos acariciando lentamente entre los muslos, su manos eran un velero navegando el mar del cuerpo de Jules, subió cuidadosamente al banco de tocar el piano y acariciaba la nuca del joven haciéndole estremecer el cuerpo, se acerco y acariciaba con su labios el cuello aspirando el olor de su perfume y saboreaba con su lengua las orejas mientras que con las manos se deshacía lentamente de su vestido, Jules no se atrevía a volver la mirada estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones que le causaban las caricias, Elisa se había deshecho por completo de su ropa se bajo y sus manos se posaron en los costado de Jules subiendo y bajando lentamente deslizándolas hasta el abdomen nuevamente y subiendo al pecho se acerco hasta adherir su cuerpo a la espalda de él quien al sentir la sensación de los pechos desnudo de Elisa dejo libre un gemido pues no tenia idea que se hubiese desnudado tomándolo por sorpresa haciéndolo llegar al cielo con ese simple roce, ella acerco sus labios a la espalda humedeciéndolos empezó a acariciarla con su lengua y labios con besos entrecortados.

- Jules eres mi pecado- Susurraba mientras bajaba lentamente. – Mi Dios – Y otro beso caía en una de las nalgas del joven. – Mi asesino – Un suave y lento beso en la otra – Mi demonio.- Con sus manos acariciaba las piernas amoldándolas a cada musculo de sus muslos, él no entendía como podía sentir tanto placer solo con caricias, tanto que sentía mucho mas que cuando estaba dentro del ella, eso era solo para desahogarse, era mucho mejor sentir como ella recorría con la lengua su espalda, era único, ella lo rodeo nuevamente y estaba frente a él podía verla temblando al igual que él, el calor de las velas hacían efecto en ambos logrando intensificar las sensaciones, haciendo que el sudor dejara deslizar mucho mas fácil las manos él la tomo por la cintura pero ella se quito las manos tomándola entre las suyas empezó a besarlas, luego las dejo caer y como sabia lo que le gustaba se acerco al joven acariciando con sus senos el pecho masculino él la tomo por la cintura y la acerco aun mas, pues solo el roce lo estaba volviendo loco y ahora él se daba a la tarea de retribuirle las caricias que la hacían llegar al cielo, a dejarla sin aire, sin suelo, poniéndole alas, eran alas rojas, alas de pétalos de rosas, la tomo por la cintura elevándola para sentarla en el piano, se hizo espacio entre las piernas de la joven y con su mirada recorrió el rostro enrojecido por el deseo que se ahogaba en ella , con caricias trémulas jalo lentamente la liga que sostenía el cabello dejándolo caer en una cascada de vino, llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Elisa cubriéndolas completamente con presión… presión exacta para no dejarla caer al abismo que se abría a su alrededor, acerco su rostro perdiéndose en la mirada miel haciéndole saber con eso que él estaba ahí, que era él quien se moría por ella, con sus dedos entre los cabellos, sintiendo el aliento femenino sobre sus labios, los temblores que la sacudían a segundos unos mas fuertes que los que mantenía constante, él se humedeció con la lengua los labios y ella seguidamente parpadeo muy lentamente

- Mi Elisa, eres inocente y perversa, eres mi angustia. – Susurro con voz tan profunda que ella apenas si lo reconocía y tan cerca de sus labios que juro rozaría los de ella, pero eso no sucedió, se alejo un poco y se acerco nuevamente invitándola a besarlo, pero cuando ella ofrecía su labios él simplemente se alejaba, Elisa llevo lentamente sus manos a la cabeza de él hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras castañas, despeinándolo lentamente con sus caricias, mientras seguía perdida en ese bosque apasionado que eran sus ojos y cuando menos lo esperaba él se acerco nuevamente, pero no tomó sus labios en un beso apasionado simplemente los rozo con los labios de él y seguidamente bajo apoderándose de uno de sus senos, no besaba, no succionaba solo acariciaba con sus labios, con su nariz, con sus mejillas, mientras que con sus manos cerraba las caderas femeninas y los pulgares se movían en círculos brindándole caricias agónicas, ella solo podía cerrar los ojos y disfrutar regalándole gemidos que se escapaban de su pecho y su única atadura a la tierra eran sus manos aferrándose suavemente en los cabellos de la nuca de Jules, sus parpados caídos simplemente se abrieron al sentir la suave humedad de la lengua del joven en uno de sus pezones en como bordeaba y conquistaba uno de sus puntos mas sensibles y como ellos respondían ante él, como si solo con él despertasen, podía sentir en este todas las texturas de la lengua de Jules, se ofrecían como nunca, como todo su cuerpo, quien temblaba y su garganta regalaba jadeos, no estaba acostumbrada a que la amaran con tanto cuidado, con extrema lentitud pero colmado de ganas, sentía que no podía mas, que el placer la mataría, que le aniquilaría la razón y que después de esto nunca… nunca mas seria la misma, que Jules no podría ser un hombre… esto que él le regalaba sencillamente era mas… mucho mas de lo que cualquier humano podría ofrecer, podía sentirlo susurrar algunas palabras pero eran pocas las que entendía ya que él las ahogaba en sus colinas erguidas que exploraba con su lengua la cual vibraba suavemente, saboreaba con extrema lentitud, circundando, jugueteando, el roce de labios al regalarle tiernos besos, un jadeo largo se quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando sin el mínimo atisbo de conciencia el intensifico su caricia de lengua por una poderosa succión tomándolo entre sus labios y con sus dientes apretó suavemente sintiendo la caricia que le brindaba al pezón con el paladar y lengua, no supo en que momento soltó sus caderas y ahora una de sus manos se encontraba cubriendo el pecho que no tenia ahogando su boca y bordeaba lentamente con el pulgar el pezón, tal vez dándole un adelanto de lo que su boca haría mas tarde, esto era dolorosamente divino, dejo por unos segundos de torturarla tal vez para tomar oxigeno, pero el placer se intensifico al sentir como soplaba lentamente la humedad que dejaba su saliva en el punto mas rojos de sus colinas, regresaba a acariciar con su lengua y una vez mas le regalaba esa suave brisa proveniente de su interior, mientras ella solo se retorcía de placer, moviendo una de sus prendas logrando que esta callera sobre las piezas de marfil y que el sonido de estas inundara la habitación, mas ellos simplemente no lo escucharon, ya que él se encontraba concentrado mudándose con su boca al otro seno, al cual le brindo el mismo placer. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

- Es por ti que despierto con una sonrisa, si soy tu demonio entonces quiero que compartas conmigo cama en el infierno. – Una vez mas bajaba y se instalaba en el torso de la joven los labios de Jules temblaban a consecuencia de los temblores en el abdomen de Elisa, en ese subí baja desesperado ansiando mas y mas en como esto era solo la decima parte de lo que sentía en su interior, cerro con sus brazos la cintura y la atrajo hacia él tomándola, ella solo lo rodeo con sus piernas, la llevo lentamente hasta la cama mientras seguía ahogándose en el manantial de los pechos de la pelirroja quien apoyaba los codos sobre los hombros de él y con sus manos seguía despeinando y acariciando los cabellos castaños, con ojos cerrados y cara al cielo, a segundos bajaba y besaba la cabeza, la deposito lentamente en la cama entregándose a la locura de amarse, la suavidad de los pétalos de rosas bajo su cuerpo la hacían sentirse única, se enredaban en los cabellos de Elisa confundiéndose entre las hebras rojizas, Jules tomo una de las rosas que estaba en uno de los floreros a los lados de la cama y con ella empezó a dibujar el cuerpo de Elisa, rozaba las mejillas, los labios, el tabique para bajar lentamente por el centro del cuerpo femenino, bordeando los senos que aun se encontraban rojos a causa de las caricias y besos, mientras él se perdía en la mirada de ella que ante los roces disfrutados la cerraba a segundos, pero los abría para no perder el sentido que le daban el verde gris, en ese momento solo podía escucharse algún susurro profundo de Jules y suspiros provenientes de Elisa muchos de esos él los ahogaba con sus besos sin dejar el camino que llevaba la rosa se coloco de rodillas haciéndose espacio en medio de las piernas de la pelirroja quien lo admiraba sin poder saber si aguantaría aun mas, él se dejo caer sentado sobre sus talones mientras que la rosa bajaba por uno de sus muslos haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese aun mas y él solo podía morder su labio inferior ante tanto despliegue de sensualidad, estaba adolorido por la espera, pero le regalaría lo que ella estaba despertando en él en ese momento, algo que era tan nuevo para Jules como para Elisa, esta vez le haría el amor, la rosa se detuvo adsorbiendo la savia en la flor de fuego y palpitante, que se frotaba contra esta en movimientos que el cuerpo de Elisa hacia ante la avidez de querer sentir, de saciarse. Jules rozaba la rosa moviéndola lentamente, regalándole a ella jadeos ante su propio placer al ver como la joven buscaba la manera de satisfacer esa ardiente necesidad en su interior, estuvo por unos segundos, tal vez minutos ya ninguno de los dos podía entender que era eso del tiempo, se fue acercando a ella hasta tomar los labios al tiempos que dejaba caer la rosa, perdiéndose en la magia que los labios se brindaban, en como él le regalaba a la boca de Elisa empujes de lengua siendo esto una antesala al momento en que por fin los cuerpo dejasen de doler ante tanta espera por consumar el placer, pero era mas grande las emociones vividas en caricias, miradas y besos.

Jules se incorporo nuevamente colocándose de rodillas y esta vez fue Elisa quien llevo la punta de unos de sus pies al vientre del joven haciendo círculos en este, sabiendo que ahí aguardaba toda esa locura, lo subió lentamente posándolo en el pecho masculino mientras él recorría la pierna con trémulas caricias en toda su extensión con sus manos cerro el pie y lo subió a la altura de su boca tomando con esta los dedos y saboreándolo con su lengua haciendo que millones de partículas recorrieran el ser de la joven logrando que su cuerpo se arqueara hasta donde este podía permitirlo, mientras Jules seguía deleitándola con suaves mordisco en los dedos y sin detener las manos que subían y bajan con extrema lentitud a lo largo de toda la extremidad quitándole con esto la razón, ya sentía que los cuerpo estorbaban necesitaba fundirse en ella, ahogar la ansiedad que lo estaba torturando, por lo que hallándose al borde de la cama todo le seria mas fácil, bajo unas de sus piernas y la apoyo en el piso mientras que la otra permanecía sobre su rodilla, elevo un poco mas la extremidad de la pelirroja dejándola descansar sobre su hombro y se acerco rozando esa joya que tanto deseaba, mientras ambos miraban como en un segundo pasarían a ser solo uno, como él invadía con extrema lentitud y ella dejaba libre un largo jadeo al sentir como él era su amalgama perfecta, la había convertido en perfección para él, para su capacidad, sin poder pensar, solo sentir y esperar que el desespero llegue a ellos, sentir que el hecho de tenerse el uno al otro no basta, que es un sentimiento tan grande que esta mezclado con un poco de obsesión, el francés dejaba libre toda esa fuerza que lo invadía, con movimientos que enloquecían a la joven, mientras le regalaba besos a segundos en la pierna de ella donde se aferraba, reduciendo los movimientos, otras veces solo hacía un puño en las sabana y ahí encontraba el apoyo necesario desbocándose una vez mas, haciendo que el sudor se instalara en su nuca y sienes, liberando roncos jadeos cuando necesitaba desbordar esa intensidad que el placer causaba en él, ese que recorría todos sus sentidos, sin dejar a su mano libre abandonar la piel perlada a causa del sudor del cuerpo de Elisa, quien tomaba entre las suyas depositando besos en esa mano bendita que le brindaba y despertaba tantas emociones, estremeciéndose a causa del goce que Jules le brindaba, practicando una vez mas el amor entre sabanas y pétalos de rosas, confundiéndose los aromas de ambos, que lo que el uno siente por el otro es sencillamente insaciable, admirándose a segundos viendo como la luz de las velas juega sobre sus pieles desnudas vestidas en sudor.

En un movimiento rápido y seguro bajo la pierna de la joven y se incorporo por completo dentro de la cama jalándola para sentirla aun mas cerca de él dejándose caer lentamente sobre ella quien inmediatamente los acorralo entre sus piernas, él apoyado sobre sus codos y una de sus rodillas encontraba el soporte para el empuje perfecto, mientras se ahogaban en besos y jadeos, lo que pasaría a continuación no estaba planeado, pero solo le dio un toque único, la joven buscaba agarre, dejar descansar la espalda de Jules la cual se encontraba con los dedos de Elisa tatuados, por lo que se aferro al dosel de la cama haciendo con esto que los pétalos que estaban encima cayeran sobre ellos como una lluvia única, ella al sentir abrió los ojos y los vio descender.

- Esto es hermoso. – Susurro agitadamente y la garganta inundada ante tantas emociones, mirándolo a los ojos sabiendo que nadie podría conocerla como él, que nadie entendería jamás que entre los brazos de Jules ella se hacia fuerte y lucharía contra quien sea por esto.

- Tú eres hermosa… tu lo eres todo. – Acoto el joven con labios temblorosos, rojos y llenos ante la adrenalina que recorría su ser descargando esa energía que le nubla la razón que lo arrastra y manteniéndola entre sus brazos le presta sus alas para poder acercarse a Dios. Después de disfrutar los placeres únicos que puede brindar al hacer el amor, ella se encontraba acostada sobre el pecho masculino mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y los latidos trataban de recobrar su normalidad, la joven hablo.

- ¿Cuáles son las cosas que aun no se de ti? – Pregunto alzando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres sumamente curiosa? - Tomándole la barbilla y sonriendo, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno lo eres. – Ella se acerco un poco más y le dio un beso de apenas contacto de labios, de esos que son tan comunes, pero al mismo tiempo único cuando se da a la persona amada.

- ¿Anda dime que otras cosas sabes hacer? – Acoto pasando la yema de su dedo medio por una de las cejas del francés.

- También juego póker, era lo que hacia para entretener a mi padre, claro no me gusta mucho pero lo hago muy bien. – Ella soltó una suave carcajada. - ¿Por qué te ríes? Es enserio.

- Y no lo dudo, solo que me asombra tu simplicidad. – Alzando ambas, cejas le dejo saber y Jules le mostro su mejor sonrisa.

- Bueno también se cocinar, preparo Coq au vin, Croque-monsieur y Hachis parmentier que me quedan como para chuparse los dedos.

- ¿Enserio? – Él solo asintió en silencio poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Y como aprendiste quien te enseño? – Pregunto la joven con interés.

- Bueno durante el año y medio que estuve en la silla de ruedas después de la caída del caballo, me aburría mucho que si leyendo, dibujando, tocando piano, por lo que me iba a la cocina y observaba a la gente del servicio hacerlo, empezó a llamarme la atención y les pedí que me enseñaran, al principio mi madre dio el grito al cielo y mi padre ni se diga, me decían que eso no tenia porque hacerlo, que para eso estaba la gente del servicio, que como me rebajaba de esa manera y bla, bla, bla, yo les decía que él que se aburría todo el día en esa silla era yo y no ellos, que bien él se la pasaba en el parlamento, claro eso fue mucho antes de que mi padre emprendiera la empresa y a mi madre ella se la pasaba con sus amigas, como no pude estudiar durante todo ese tiempo, aprendí todo lo que se y cocinar se me da muy bien.

- Te soy sincera nunca en mi vida he pasado mas de cinco minutos en una cocina, no tengo idea que se puede hacer ahí, se que se hace la comida pero ni idea como prepararla, solo se tocar el piano y muy poco tejer, leer es lo que mas me gusta, claro aparte de cabalgar eso es mi pasión, creo que como no se hacer nada no tengo en que invertir mi tiempo, antes de que llegaras me aburría demasiado, porque ni siquiera tenia con quien hablar.

- Lo de tu pasión por cabalgar me consta y mira que lo haces extremadamente bien. -Dedicándole una mirada sugerente.

- Julesss. – Y le mordió el pectoral derecho. Él se quejo para después soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Que? Hey no seas mal pensada te he visto sobre… Hades. – La rodeo con el otro brazo y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. – No sabes los celos que sentía de el. – Ella soltó una carcajada. - Sabes nunca es tarde para aprender, a hacer lo que te propongas, puedes hacerlo, claro si te gusta. – Acoto mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- No se si me gusta, tendría que probar… ¿Y que mas sabes hacer? – Acomodándole unos mechones del cabello. Él joven entrecerró los ojos buscando algo mas que de lo que sabia y luego de un minuto le dijo.

- También se magia. – Con tono misterioso y abriendo sorpresivamente los ojos.

- ¿Enserio…enserio? – Pregunto entusiasmada. Él asintió en silencio. ¿Cuál dime? – Estaba mucho mas emocionada que un niño cuando va por primera vez al circo.

- Te puedo bajar las estrellas o subirte al cielo si así lo prefieres. – Respondió rozando apenas con la yema de sus dedos el tabique de Elisa al tiempo que ella parpadeaba ante el toque.

- Ah pero ese acto de magia ya me lo has hecho muchas veces, entonces yo también hago magia, también puedo subirte al cielo y luego dejarte caer sin que te hagas daño. – Acercándose a los labios del joven haciendo con esto que él despertara de inmediato, ella paso una de sus piernas por encima de él y colocándose encima, Jules llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la pelirroja e inmediatamente su mirada se oscureció y ella jalo con sus dientes el labio inferior del francés, para luego acariciarlo con su lengua, beso la mejilla dirigiéndose al oído succiono el lóbulo de la oreja para luego susurrarle. – Prepárate para el acto de magia. – Y un gemido gutural se fundió en su oído, se incorporo un poco quitando las manos del joven de su cintura y las entrelazo con las de ella llevándolas a la almohada, mientras que con un movimiento de cabeza dejo caer su cabello hacia un lado. – Tres…dos, ¿Estas preparado? – Él solo asintió en silencio. – Uno. - Se hundió lentamente sintiendo como se llenaba de él haciendo gala de los movimientos que ya sabia que lo enloquecían intensificándolos, pues no quería que el acto fallara, a él le encantaba ver el movimiento que ella hacia con los cabellos para que estos dejaran de estorbar, parecían peces de color rojo nadando con total libertad, cerro los ojos y el acto estaba haciendo efecto pues ya sentía su cuerpo elevarse, pudo sentirla mucho mas cerca y como la mandíbula de ella rozaba en un subí baja sus labios por lo que con al punta de la lengua la busco saboreándola.

- Ya me sabe a cielo. – Susurro y le regalo a ella algunos empujes quien le agradeció con varios jadeos y con las manos de ambos entrelazadas las elevo por encima de la cabeza del francés quien en ese momento era el sumiso perfecto, ella dejo libre los pulgares y tomo con estos algunos cabellos de él jalándolos suavemente quien arqueo un poco su cuerpo y ella bajo y se instalo en el cuello de él, exactamente en la manzana de Adán de Jules la cual surco con su lengua en incontables oportunidades, mordiéndola suavemente a segundos sin dejar de cabalgar al joven.

Él sentía traspasar el infinito, cruzar el cielo y la sensación de caer sintiéndose libre, sentía como un rio corría por sus venas y esa sensación de desbordarse pero no lo hacia, era la agonía mas hermosa que podía existir, el calor de sus manos siendo apretadas por las de ella con su dedos entrelazados era la gloria, los gemidos de ella eran la música mas placentera para sus oídos, el corazón a punto de estallar para seguidamente sentir como regresaba a la cama, pues era consiente de los pétalos en esta, había dejado de sentirlos, sentir el peso divino del cuerpo de Elisa caer lentamente sobre él, soltando mansamente sus amarras y seguidamente él cerro con su brazos la espalda de ella acomodando hacia un lado los cabellos húmedo por el sudor, le susurro.

- No solo subí al cielo y regrese, también me has hecho morir y revivir, eres excelente con la magia. – Ella ahogo una sonrisa cansada en el odio de él, una sonrisa agitada ante la respiración, quedándose en silencio mientras sus cuerpos regresaban a la normalidad.

- Quiero oírte tocar. – Le susurro, después de solo escuchar el latir de sus corazones y rozar él suavemente la espalda de ella quien masajeaba con sus pulgares la mandíbula de él, Elisa se alejo un poco y lo miro a los ojos. – Quiero que toques para mí. – La joven le dio un suave beso.

- Tengo tiempo que no lo hago Jules, seguro he perdido la practica. – Acoto tímidamente.

- Para mi, tu nada haces mal. – Acariciándole una de las mejillas, la joven jalo una sabana blanca envolviéndose en ella, se levanto dejándolo huérfano de su humedad caliente que lo abrazaba y se dejo caer sentada sobre sus talones a un lado, regalándole una sonrisa, haciéndola sentirse importante con el simple hecho de interesarse en ella, de querer escucharla, nunca nadie se había preocupado por que ella demostrara algo.

Se puso de pie lentamente tomando asiento en el banquito, le dedico una mirada y él le hizo un ademan para que empezara, Elisa entrelazo los dedos y los estiro un poco, empezó a tocar y la melodía inundaba la habitación, mientras Jules la observa con una sonrisa, admirando el perfil de lo que para él era la mujer mas hermosa del universo, cuando las notas murieron ella dirigió de nuevo la vista a Jules quien aplaudía ante la exposición, salió de la cama y se acerco lentamente a ella colocándose detrás y la abrazo, Elisa llevo sus manos a los brazos de él que descansaban en su pecho, cerro los ojos y besaba tiernamente los ante brazos de Jules, mientras él le besaba el cuello y los hombros.

- ¿Jules me enseñarías a cocinar? – Susurro aun con los ojos cerrados y acariciando los brazos masculinos.

- Claro mi vida… me encantaría. – Hundiendo la nariz en el cuello y dándole un beso emprendiendo un camino por la nuca, perdiendo su cara en la cabellera rojiza.

- Gracias. - Dijo ella con una dócil sonrisa y él bajaba con suaves besos por la espina dorsal la cual se encontraba desnuda, pues la sabana creaba el escote perfecto. – Me tengo que ir. – Acoto tristemente, se puso de pie y tomo lentamente su vestido y se vestía sin ganas, él se sentó en el banco envolviéndose la sabana en la cintura, admirando como cada prenda lo distanciaba un poco mas, tenia un nudo en la garganta y la misma interrogativa ¿Por qué tiene que marcharse? ¿Por qué el tiempo tiene que correr tan rápidamente? Tomo una de las rosas que estaban en el piano y se la entrego.

- Al menos puedes llevarte una. – Encontrando la voz.

- Si claro, gracias… mil gracias por todo Jules es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida. - Se arrodillo acomodando los cabellos del joven se acerco y le dio un beso sumamente lento, agonizante para colocarse nuevamente de pie y salió de la habitación no sin antes admirarla por ultima vez para conservar el recuerdo hasta el ultimo día de su vida, aun habían velas encendidas y a pesar de todo lo que paso en la cama había una gran cantidad de pétalos, salió por el pasillo viendo como su pies quedaban completamente hundidos entre pétalos, él pensaba dejarla marchar así… no… no lo haría se puso de pie y salió tras ella, cuando llego a la sala ya se había colocado los zapatos y tomaba su bolso.

- ¡Elisa! - Parado en el umbral del pasillo. Ella volvió la mirada y se quedo mirándolo, en ese instante el dejo libre una sonrisa y corrió hasta ella tomándola por la cintura y elevándola, mientras ella correspondía a la sonrisa y él daba vueltas con ella coloco una mano en la nuca de la joven y esta bajo la cabeza para fundirse en un último beso.

- Te prometo que vendré esta semana… tienes que enseñarme a cocinar. – Con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban. Le dejo otro beso y la coloco lentamente en el suelo. Ella se acerco hasta la puerta caminando de espaldas a esta y mirando a Jules estiro la mano donde tenía la flor y se la llevo a Jules la boca. - Déjame un beso ahí para esta noche…. quiero encontrar el sabor de tus labios en ella. – Jules tomo la muñeca de la joven y la miraba a los ojos mientras le daba el beso a la rosa. – ahora si me voy. – Abrió la puerta dándose un beso en la mano para luego soplarlo. – Tendrás mas trabajo que yo, te tocara atraparlo. – Y cerró la puerta.

Los duques de Grandchester pasaban los días en América llenos de risas y alegría por doquier, Margot no dejaba de consentir a los niños, hasta Dominique se sorprendía por ese cariño sincero y espontaneo que le profesaba la mujer quien apenas la había visto un par de veces en su vida y por pocos días; después de cuatro días en este lugar todos a su alrededor le hacían sentir a Eleonor como si nunca se hubiese marchado y a su recién adquirida familia como si los conociesen de toda la vida. El personal de servicio se había esmerado en hacerlo sentir cómodos e incluso habían aprendido a preparar las comidas favoritas del inglés y su hija mayor, el duque había tenido razón cuando menciono que la casa de la rubia era pequeña para albergar a todos lo que viajaban con ellos, pero afortunadamente habían logrado acomodarse y los empleados se habían complementado perfectamente para el alivio de sus patrones.

Los esposos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña terraza que se abría hacia el hermoso jardín, que aun desprovisto de su verdor no dejaba de ser esplendido y los llenaba de calidez al igual que los suaves rayos del sol de la tarde que caían bañándolos en tonos dorados y naranja. Tomados de las manos observaban el horizonte, sumidos en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido acompasado de sus respiraciones o el canto de los pájaros que ya volaban buscando refugio de la noche, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas cómplice, caricias sutiles y besos fugaces pero cargados de amor y ternura.

- Soy tan feliz – Esbozo la rubia acomodándose sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y dejaba libre un suspiro.

- Yo soy inmensamente feliz… tanto que a veces me parece que todo es un sueño, un sueño del cual no deseo despertar jamás, eres lo mas bello de este mundo Eleonor, contigo cada instante es perfecto y maravilloso, eres todo lo que deseo, mi fuerza, mi amor, mi aire, mi sol, pasión… todos mis deseos mas profundos están ligados a ti – Le susurraba mientras le acariciaba la espalda y después subió su rostro tomándolo entre las manos para darle un beso en los labios.

Ella se dejo embriagar por ese amor que él le ofrecía, esas caricias y esos besos que la elevaban al infinito, ella también pensaba en momentos que esto era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad y al igual que su esposo no desea despertar si estaba soñando, aun su corazón se desbocaba dentro de su pecho cuando él la miraba con esos ojos grises que tanto adoraba y estaba llenos de amor, de amor hacia ella y mas cuando le expresaba sus sentimientos, fueron tantos años soñando con esto… tanto amor dentro de su pecho que crecía día a día.

Los besos pasaron de simples roces a uno más profundo e íntimo, sus bocas se unían con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, sus lenguas se mezclaba en una danza sutil y poderosa, llenándolos de sensaciones y emociones que se hacían más fuertes. Él llevo una mano al cuello de la rubia y la otra la deslizo por su cintura atrayéndola para tenerla tan cerca como le fuese posible, mientras sus labios succionaban y acarician los de su esposa. Eleonor tenía las manos en la nuca del inglés y la acariciaba con suavidad, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño y plata de su esposo, dejando libre gemidos cargados de placer antes esas emociones que él despertaba en ella.

Sus corazones galopaban en una carrera frenética, desbocados y libres como se prometieron ser desde que comenzaron una vida juntos, como lo fueron años atrás cuando este amor nació, cuando la felicidad era de ellos y el mundo era maravilloso… ahora, lo era de nuevo, habían pasado tantas cosas dolorosas y crueles entre ambos, que haber llegado a este punto y estar juntos de nuevo era casi un milagro… entonces si ya uno había sucedido era posible creer en otro.

A través de contactos delicados de labios se fueron separando, abrieron los ojos y sus miradas se fundieron, prodigándose promesas de amor y pasión, las caricias se hicieron mas lentas y sus respiraciones tomaban de nuevo su ritmo normal al igual que sus corazones, él la coloco de nuevo sobre su pecho mientras admiraba el bello atardecer que los envolvía, sintiendo las caricias que Eleonor le brindaba, los suspiros que dejaba escapar a momentos y las sonrisas que estos dibujaban en sus rostros, él acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos.

- Eleonor… - Empezó con voz pausada intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para informarle de su decisión – Sé que acabamos de llegar y te prometí que tomaríamos este tiempo para disfrutar en familia juntos… pero hay un asunto que debo atender – Indico sin mirarla.

- ¿Un asunto? ¿Sucede algo Richard? – Pregunto la rubia incorporándose para verlo.

- No te preocupes, no es nada grave… simplemente es algo que requiere de mi atención, tengo que viajar hasta Chicago por un par de días, nada mas – Contesto con la misma calma.

- ¿Chicago? No comprendo Richard… ¿Qué asunto puede hacerte viajar a Chicago cuando apenas hemos llegado? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándolo desconcertada.

- Debo entregar unos documentos por petición de… del Duque de Orleans, son muy importantes… él debía viajar para traerlos personalmente, pero en vista que yo venia me los entrego pidiéndome el favor de hacerlo yo, sabes que su hija Corina esta por dar a luz y no deseaba ausentarse, es su primer nieto – Respondió el hombre mirándola a los ojos – Lo que le decía a Eleonor era la verdad, en realidad él había buscado la oportunidad perfecta para justificar su viaje; antes de salir de Londres le sugirió a su amigo Marcus ser él quien encargara de entregar esos documentos de vital importancia, en vista del viaje que tenia planeado y este accedió realmente agradecido con él. – La voz de su esposa lo saco de sus recuerdos.

- Entiendo… pensé que habías dejado todos tus asuntos resueltos… - Decía pero él la detuvo.

- Y lo he hecho, pero sin embargo no pude negarle este favor a Marcus, el hombre estaba verdaderamente entusiasmado con la llegada de su nieto, además solo serán un par de días, me encantaría pedirte que me acompañaras, pero seria muy desconsiderado de mi parte, apenas hemos llegado y los bebés necesitan descansar, también lo necesitas tú y Dominique – Acoto.

- Sabes que para mi no representa ningún esfuerzo acompañarte, pero tienes razón los niños necesitan descansar… pero tú también… - Él la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Estuve encerrado en un barco casi treinta días Eleonor y confieso que viajar de nuevo no es muy grato, pero es algo que debo hacer amor… es muy importante que sea yo quien se encargue de esto, no confió en nadie mas para ello y créeme no existe motivo alguno para que te sientas preocupada – Menciono viendo el cambio en el semblante de su esposa.

- ¿Cuántos días estarás? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Solo un par de días… creo que apenas si me tomare unos horas para visitar a los Andley, solo para hacerle saber que ya estamos en América y que pronto los visitaremos juntos o mejor invitarlos a que nos visiten ellos y así no tener que salir de Nueva York por un tiempo – Contesto sin hacer mucho énfasis en esto para evitar que su esposa se interesara mas en su viaje.

- Me encantaría, sabes cuanto aprecio a Candy y tenemos mucho sin vernos… creo que estará felices de conocer a Evans y Madeleine – Comento con una sonrisa.

- Yo diría que estará realmente feliz de conocerlos, es una chica muy especial… - Se detuvo pues no creyó prudente mencionar que tenia una relación con Fabrizio Di Carlo, al menos por ahora.

- Ciertamente lo es… logro conquistar el corazón de Terry, me emocione tanto cuando vi la manera como la miraba esa vez en la casa de Escocia, aunque intentara ocultar sus sentimientos yo sabia que él la quería mucho y también que se preocupaba por ella, no te imaginas cuanto me duele saber que ellos no tuvieron una oportunidad Richard… que el destino se empeño en separarlos siempre, estoy segura que Terry y Candy hubiesen sido muy felices juntos, ambos merecían una vida maravillosa, llena de ese amor que no tuvieron en su infancia… cuando me entere que ella estaría en la premier de Romeo y Julieta donde nuestro hijo fue protagonista, me emocione muchísimo, aunque Terry nunca me lo dijo estaba consciente de sus deseos de formar una familia con ella – Ella dejo libre un suspiro y se llevo una mano al pecho.

- La vida a veces tiene sus formar de obrar amor, tal vez no era el momento… tal vez tampoco lo fue cuando se separaron en el San Pablo, yo también era consciente del amor que Candy le profesaba a nuestro hijo… podría asegurar que aun se lo profesa – Expreso con la mirada perdida.

- Hablas como si fuesen a encontrarse de nuevo… como si pudiesen tener otra oportunidad Richard – Indico ella desconcertada.

- ¿Si? No… no quise hacer que sonara así… no me hagas caso, debe ser la edad que me ha vuelto irracional – Menciono con tranquilidad.

- ¿La edad? ¡Por Dios Richard! ¿Cuál edad? Eres un hombre joven… ¿Seguro estas bien? – Pregunto un tanto divertida por la actitud de su esposo.

- Yo estoy perfectamente – Esbozo con una amplia sonrisa – Tú haces que me sienta de maravilla, solo anoche sentía tener veintidós años de nuevo – Le susurro al tiempo que le besaba el cuello.

- Ya lo creo… si me mantuviste despierta por horas – Expreso ella con voz que mas parecía una caricia mientras le acariciaba el pecho. – De seguir así, el próximo año tendremos un integrante más en la familia – Agrego dejándose consentir por los labios de su esposo, mientras sonreía.

- Yo sospecho que será este mismo año – Señalo aspirando el perfume de su esposa y acariciando su cintura – Deseo tener esos diez hijos que un día nos prometimos, sé que puede sonar loco o arriesgado, pero tú amor hace que todo sea posible… tú me haces creer que los sueños pueden volverse realidad y estoy dispuesto a luchar por cada uno de esos sueños que nuestros corazones ha albergado por tanto tiempo… te juro que hare que uno a uno se cumplan – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos y después le dio un beso.

Esa seguridad que su esposo desbordaba era una de las razones que la hacían amarlo como lo amaba, él era tan especial, se entregaba a ella con intensidad y por completo, por eso ella no podía darle menos y si Richard deseaba hijos, se los daría… le daría diez o mas, sabia que no eran jóvenes, que lamentablemente el tiempo les había robado mucho, pero encontraría la manera de hacerlo feliz y si eso era abrigar en su vientre a otro Grandchester lo haría.

Estuvieron unos minutos mas admirando el atardecer, dedicándose palabras de amor y caricias tiernas, él de vez en cuando le hacia alguna broma y le presentaba un futuro donde los dos estarían caminando con bastones y rodeados de niños que los invitaban a jugar. Ella dejaba libre carcajadas que a él le alegraban el alma y el corazón, llenándolo de seguridad con respecto a ese asunto que era vital y debía atender; no le agradaba ocultarle cosas a Eleonor, pero por ahora lo mejor era mantener todo en secreto como lo había hecho hasta el momento; no soportaría que ella tuviese que pasar por una situación complicada y menos crear en ellas esperanzas tan frágiles como esas que él albergaba en su pecho… al fin y al cabo, solo había visto a Fabrizio Di Carlo en fotografías, todo seria distinto una vez que estuviese frente a frente con ese joven que se había vuelto una constante en su cabeza.

El tren se desplazaba a toda velocidad, atravesando la oscuridad como una lanza que caía con fuerza hacia el fondo de un precipicio, sin obstáculos, sin contemplaciones, simplemente abriéndose paso; el aire frío golpeaba con furia su rostro y movía su cabello en remolinos, al igual que el abrigo que llevaba puesto a medio cerrar. Sus ojos se perdían en la inmensa penumbra de la noche, en esa nada que lo envolvía, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al barandal de la parte exterior de la cabina que ocupaba y donde se encontraba desde hacia varios minutos, sus nudillos extendidos al máximo mostraban un blanco espectral al igual que ese que lucía su rostro, mas sus ojos mostraban un infierno que se hacia cada vez mas intenso al pasar de los minutos.

Dentro de él se desataban cientos de emociones contradictorias, tan poderosas como letales, que a instantes mutaban con tal rapidez que no lograba hacer que alguna sobresaliese entre las demás; la esperanza se volvía desolación, la confianza en mentiras, el dolor en rabia e impotencia, la felicidad ahora era una gran incertidumbre, su mundo se estaba tambaleando y el amor… el amor solo le estaba causando una gran decepción – Una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla como única muestra de los sentimientos que lo embargaban, mas su rostro parecía el de una estatua de mármol, impasible, pétreo y sombrío, sus labios sellados luchaban por mantener los gritos que desgarraban su pecho en un intenso por liberarse.

Hasta él llego el recuerdo de aquella noche cuando se encontró con Candy en un tren, bajo una noche tan distinta a esta, ella lucía tan hermosa admirando las estrellas y la luna, que le fue imposible no acercarse. Recordó con exactitud lo sucedido, cada palabra que intercambiasen… en esa oportunidad le había preguntado ¿Por qué le temía? Y ella había contestado que no entendía… pero evidentemente si, claro que lo sabia, ni actitud ni sus palabras pudieron ser más claras.

_**"Solo tu nombre es mi enemigo, tú eres tú seas o no Montesco… Rechaza tu nombre y a cambio de él, me ofrezco a ti en cuerpo y alma"  
**_

- Aun no creo que esto sea posible… y sin embargo, todo parecer concordar, no entiendo… necesito que me digas, que me expliques lo que esta pasando Candy, pero tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda escuchar… ¿Y si estoy equivocado? ¿Si todos esos sueños no son mas que invenciones de mi mente? Puede que la presión que estoy ejerciendo me este llevando por rumbos erróneos, puede que yo si te haya visto algunas veces y hasta me haya enamorado de ti siendo un adolescente… pero tú seguramente nunca me prestaste atención, porque se supone que a es edad estaba con… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué cada explicación que intento encontrar me conduce a lo mismo? ¿Qué demonios tengo que ver yo con Terruce Grandchester? Yo amo a la misma mujer que él amo en vida, solo eso tengo en común con él, no puede existir nada mas, una conexión entre ambos es imposible… es imposible – Expreso en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos y mas lagrimas rodaban bañando su rostro.

Comenzó a llorar sin ningún tipo de reparo, se dejo caer al piso de madera y recorrió sus rodillas acercándola a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y hundiendo la cara para ocultar su dolor como solía hacerlo años atrás; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un dolor así no cubría su alma, se sentía extraviado y solo, no podía confiar en nadie… de nuevo tenia la necesidad de cerrarse para todos, esconderse tras una mascara de una felicidad que no sentía, había llegado a sentirse tan bien pensando que todo a su alrededor era perfecto, pero ahora estaba equivocado, todo era una mentira, no podía confiar en nadie… en nadie.

- ¿Fabri? – Escucho la voz de su hermana suave como un susurro.

Ella lo vio allí vuelto tan pequeño e indefenso, con una fragilidad que nunca antes había observado en él, su corazón se arrugo y un dolor inmenso se apodero de su pecho, él sufría… sufría de nuevo – Se coloco de cuclillas para estar a su altura y le acaricio con suavidad el cabello que se movia rebeldemente por la fuerte brisa que los envolvía. Cuando él levanto los ojos vio tanto dolor y rabia en ellos que los suyos de inmediato se humedecieron.

- Hermanito… no llores por favor, no llores todo estará bien – Le dijo dejando salir sus propias lagrimas sin poder evitarlo y acercándose a él.

- Estoy bien Fran… no pasa nada… - Decía con palabras entrecortadas por el llanto.

- ¿Qué sucede Fabri? Habla conmigo… yo deseo ayudarte, por favor déjame ayudarte – Esbozo con ternura mientras le tomaba de las manos.

- Nadie puede ayudarme Fran… ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo – Dijo escondiendo de nuevo el rostro al tiempo que mas lagrimas lo desbordaban.

- Eso no es cierto, ven acá – Expreso con resolución y lo tomó por los hombros para hacer que la mirara a la cara, cuando él levanto la cabeza hablo de nuevo – Tú eres un hombre maravilloso, estas lleno de virtudes y existe una… una entre todas que sobresale y hace que te admire a mas no poder… eres fuerte Fabrizio, eres el hombre mas fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, eres capaz de caer mil veces y levantarte mil veces y no solo eso, también tienes el poder de hacerlo con todos nosotros, tú sacaste a nuestra familia adelante, nos uniste de nuevo y nos llenaste de felicidad, en este mundo no existe una hermana mas afortunada que yo ¿Y sabes por qué? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Él negó con la cabeza sin esquivar su mirada – Porque te tengo a ti… nosotros estaríamos perdidos si no estuvieras aquí, yo estaría perdida si no hubieses regresado, fue tu fortaleza y la seguridad que me brindabas lo que me mantuvo en pie durante el secuestro… fue tu abrazo lo que impidió que me derrumbase cuando llegue a la oficina de papá después del ataque de… - Ella se detuvo pues no deseaba nombra a ese hombre, pero necesitaba hacerle ver a su hermano cuan importante era – En ese momento yo necesitaba desesperadamente sentirme a salvo y tú me diste la certeza que seria así, sin ti… nuestra vida seria un caos y te prohibido que digas que no puedes salir de esta situación, que no puedes levantarte porque eso no es cierto, míreme a los ojos hermano – Le pidió fijando su mirada en él – Eres inquebrantable, sin importar lo que suceda… puedes doblarte, pero jamás te vas a romper… no lo harás nunca Fabrizio – Señalo y su voz se quebró al final pues ella tampoco podía controlar las emociones dentro de su pecho.

Él se incorporo un poco y la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón latía con ímpetu dentro de su pecho y el dolor comenzaba a menguar, cada palabras de su hermana lo colmaba de seguridad y alejaba el frío que amenazaba con congelarlo. Deseaba tanto contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero temía que ella sufriera de nuevo por su culpa… fuese o no Fabrizio Di Carlo, ya su hermana había sufrido mucho, ella era maravillosa y no merecía tener que cargar mas peso sobre su alma, por el contrario solo merecía felicidad.

Fransheska se sentía feliz al poder ver de nuevo esa luz en los ojos de su hermano, cuantas veces lo escucho llorar encerrado en su habitación, sólo llevando el dolor de tener el corazón roto, de haber perdido el amor, de conocer de la manera mas cruel el desamor, el engaño y ver todas sus ilusiones destrozadas, cuando apenas era un chico, no lo permitiría de nuevo, nunca dejaría que eso sucediera de nuevo, si ella podía estaría a su lado cada instante y él jamás se sentiría sólo otra vez, en ese entonces era una niña y sus padres le impidieron ayudarle, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y si tenia que dejar todo de lado y concentrarse en brindarle a su hermano sus días y sus noches para consolarlo lo haría, le daría a Fabrizio todo eso que en el pasado no pudo – Pensaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura y después le daba un beso en la frente.

Se colocaron de pie y regresaron hasta su cubículo, ella sabia que él se sentía así porque le estaba costando reencontrar su pasado, así que dejo esos años antes de irse a la guerra de lado y se concentro en aquellos cuando regreso. Hizo bromas sobre la cantidad de pretendientes que le espanto, ella resaltaba sus cualidades y él sacaba a relucir sus defectos dejándose llevar por el juego que ella le proponía; para después pasar a las amigas de ella que se derretían con solo verlo, llego a nombrar no menos de quince chicas que desearon y le hicieron saber sin ninguna modestia que soñaban con ser su cuñada, esta vez fue su turno de sacar los defectos de ellas y él solo se limitaba a sonreír, no era mucho, mas ella lo sentía como un gran logro pues después de esos ataques de depresión que su hermano atravesaba, hacer que lograse expresar sus sentimientos era realmente difícil.

La chica termino por quedarse dormida después de hacer que su hermano dejara libre una carcajada antes sus ocurrencias con respecto a sus amigas, ambos se mantuvieron unidos en un abrazo que les permitía conservar esa calidez y esa seguridad de saber que a pesar de todo estarían unidos siempre; esa era una promesa que ambos se hicieron hace mucho y que Fabrizio estaba dispuesto a mantener sin importar lo que pasara, él seria su hermano, su apoyo y su soporte.

Deseaba extender esta promesa al resto de su familia… pero aun las dudas no lo dejaban hacerlo, necesitaba saber tantas cosas, todo esto lo estaba llevando hacia un precipicio y no podía dejarse llevar, no podía dejarse quebrar como le decía Fransheska; su familia siempre había estado a su lado, dispuesta para él y era injusto que lanzara por la borda todo solo por sus dudas… unas dudas que al fin y al cabo tal vez no tendrían fundamentos. No podía hacerlo y tampoco podía juzgar a Candy sin escucharla primero, ella no estaba al tanto de su situación y si le había ocultado algo, él también lo había hecho, así que no tenia el derecho de reclamarle nada… no perdería el amor de la única mujer que su corazón anhela, la única que hasta ahora le había hecho sentir completo e inmensamente feliz, ella alejaba todos los miedos y las dudas de él, era su fuerza y su aire, sin ella sencillamente no tendría motivos… justo por ella hacia todo esto y sabia que valía la pena, Candy había llegado a su vida para salvarlo de la nada.

Eran cerca de la medianoche cuando el sueño logro vencerlo y esta vez no se vieron invadidos por personas desconocidas, en cada uno estaba sus padres, su hermana y la mujer que amaba, en cada uno pudo ver cuan especial era para ellos y que no existía razón alguna para dudar, que ellos jamás le harían nada que pudiese dañarlo y eso lo lleno de paz.

* * *

**_Mi manera de amarte es sencilla:  
te aprieto a mí  
como si hubiera un poco de justicia en mi corazón  
y yo te la pudiese dar con el cuerpo._**

**_Cuando revuelvo tus cabellos_**  
**_algo hermoso se forma entre mis manos._**

**_Y casi no sé más. Yo sólo aspiro_**  
**_a estar contigo en paz y a estar en paz_**  
**_con un deber desconocido_**  
**_que a veces pesa también en mi corazón._**

**_Amor. Antonio Gamoneda._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	109. Capitulo 36

**Capitulo 36**

**Llévame ya a ese lugar, a tu universo,**  
**Flotando en tus besos…***

Elisa se miraba en el espejo mientras acomodaba sus cabellos, sonreía al recordar el regalo tan maravilloso que Jules le había hecho, sin duda alguna el mejor en toda su vida, aun sentía sus caricias palpitando en su piel, en como una descarga eléctrica recorrió su ser al recordar como saboreaba los dedos del pie e inmediatamente un carmín magnifico se apodero de sus mejillas, respiro profundo para calmarse un poco, pues ya Frank tendría que estar por llegar por lo que se puso de pie y prácticamente sin ganas salió de la habitación, encaminándose por el pasillo, llegando a lo alto de las escaleras.

- Listo ahí viene, por favor André apaga las luces. - Dijo Frank con la emoción palpable mientras encendía la última vela, quien al ver a Elisa en la cima de las escaleras, empezaron los presentes a entonar, el cumpleaños Feliz.

La joven recorrió con su vista el salón y pudo ver a Frank, con Frederick en brazos su padre y su madre, no sabia porque por un momento esperaba ver a Jules, era pedir demasiado pues bien sabia que no vendría, si así fuera se lo hubiese dicho, la verdad es que la tomaron por sorpresa no se esperaba esta reunión, al fijar la vista en su madre quien le sonreía no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que le había dicho apenas unas semanas atrás y que a pesar de intentar buscar los medios de acercarse a ella nuevamente no podía dejar de pensar que era el ser mas hipócrita que haya conocido. Bajo lentamente las escaleras con una gran sonrisa pues se sentía feliz no podía negarlo, le alegraba ver a su padre.

Al llegar fue recibida por Frank quien le dio un gran abrazo y un tierno beso, deseándole feliz cumpleaños, para que después Frederick se lanzara a sus brazos, camino hasta su madre quien le dijo eufóricamente.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi vida! – Abrazándola a lo que ella apenas si respondió, contestándole escuetamente.

- Gracias. – Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de la reacción de la joven, quien camino hasta su padre.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña. – Abrazándola, gesto que ella recibió haciéndolo durar un poco mas mientras le decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias papá… gracias papito. – John se alejo un poco y le limpio las lágrimas. – Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

- Ahora si querida apaga las velas y no olvides pedir tu deseo… tienes que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que pides. – Acoto Sarah con una de esas sonrisas que tanto ella odiaba. Elisa le dedico una mirada antes de soplar las velas que adornaban un inmenso pastel blanco y damasco y dijo en voz alta.

- Solo deseo, felicidad. – Y el salón quedo en penumbras mientras irrumpía el silencio una lluvia de aplausos.

André encendió las luces y Frank se acerco hasta ella entregándole un sobre, el cual tomó, antes de abrirlo miro a su esposo.

- Ábrelo mi vida es mi regalo de cumpleaños. - Dejando ver una amplia sonrisa, ella con dedos seguros abrió el sobre y saco dos pasajes en primera clase ida y vuelta a florida con fecha de ocho días, no podía creerlo, ella no quería ir, no quería permanecer una semana a solas con Frank, por lo que sus manos empezaron a temblar con los tickets en la mano, pero lo que menos quería era estar ocho días sin ver a Jules, levanto la vista haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar.

- Frank… Frank, no me esperaba esto. – Dijo nerviosamente ante las ganas de llorar.

- Verdad que no mi vida, te había prometido una segunda luna de miel y ahora la tienes entre tus manos, ahora si debo darle todos los créditos a tu madre ella fue la de la idea, fue quien me convenció para trabajar horas extras y demás para que por fin nos diéramos este viaje. – Los ojos de Frank brillaban como nunca, ante la felicidad. Elisa desvió la mirada a su madre quien la miraba sonriente, desviando nuevamente la mirada a su esposo.

- ¿Frank y él niño? Solo hay dos pasajes.

- El niño se quedara con nosotros mi vida ya todo esta listo, hoy mismo no los llevamos ya las maletas están preparadas y todo, salen mañana en la madrugada. – Intervino Sarah extendiéndole los brazos al nieto.

Elisa aunque renuente le entrego el niño, mirándola con un infierno en sus pupilas por mas que trataba de disimular, no podía era muy grande la rabia que la consumía, quería parecer indiferente ante lo que su madre le había hecho nuevamente, no la doblegaría, no lo haría por lo que saco fuerzas de donde no las tenia y le mostro una sonrisa.

- Esta bien madre ya era hora de que Frank se tomara un descanso muchas gracias por pensar en nosotros. – Le dio un beso en la frente a Frederick acaricio el hombro de su madre. – ahora regreso voy a buscar las cosas de Frederick. – Pero su madre la detuvo.

- No… no querida ya todo esta en el auto, no tienes que preparar nada, más bien porque mejor no comemos el pastel que ya tu padre y yo tenemos que regresar. – Respiro profundamente y mostro una nueva sonrisa.

- Esta bien… Irene por favor sírvele pastel a mi madre y a papá que no quiero que estén en la vía tan tarde, es peligroso. – En ese momento John se acerco hasta Elisa y le dijo.

- Hija espero que disfrutes tu viaje… ya es hora de que conozca esa casa tan hermosa que Frank te regalo para navidad se que te va a encantar.

- Gracias, papá. – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Señor, señora también les apetece pastel. – Pregunto Irene.

- Si por favor Irene. - Acoto Frank.

- Yo no quiero. – Los presentes la miraron. – No quiero engordar de seguro en Florida tendré que usar el bañador y no quiero estar gorda.

- Amor por Dios si tienes una figura escultural por un poco que comas no vas a engordar.

- Esta bien solo un pedazo y muy pequeño Irene. – Acoto derrotada.

Después de repartir el pastel, despidieron a los padres de Elisa quienes prefirieron no esperar la cena, apenas el auto salía de la gran mansión, cuando Frank se acerco aun mas a la joven rodeando con sus brazos la diminuta cintura.

- Por fin mi vida vamos a tener ocho días para nosotros solos, ya veras que bien la vamos a pasar. – Mirándola a los ojos para luego darle un suave beso en los labios. Mientras ella se obligo a sonreír.

- Disculpe señor ya la cena esta servida. – Intervino André.

- Enseguida vamos. – Tomo a Elisa por una mano y la dirigió al comedor, ya en este tomaron asiento mientras transcurría la cena Frank no dejaba de mirar a la joven, quien le dedicaba medias sonrisas, apenas termino Elisa acoto que tenia que descansar pues el viaje en puerta era agotador, su esposo le tomo la palabra ella subió a la habitación, entro inmediatamente a la ducha mientras Frank se quedo dando las ultimas instrucciones a André.

El agua mojaba por completo su cuerpo y ahora dejaba libre las lagrimas que la estaban torturando desde que abrió el sobre y diviso los dos pasajes para California - ¿Por que su madre le hacia eso? tenia que prepararse psicológicamente sabia perfectamente lo que venia, no podría evadir a Frank durante ocho días, si porque serian ocho días seguido que le tocaba entregarse a él, por algo es la segunda luna de miel. - Dios… Dios no permitas que me deje embarazada nuevamente, Jules no me lo perdonaría, además no quiero otro hijo, no lo quiero, tengo que cuidarme mucho mas, se que esos son sus planes, de seguro mi madre lo habrá convencido también de que me embarace. – Un toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que con un movimiento nervioso limpio sus lágrimas a sabiendas que estas se confundían con el agua de la ducha.

- ¿Amor, te falta mucho? –Pregunto Frank al otro lado de la puerta.

- No… no querido ya estoy por salir. – Respondió la joven tomando la toalla y envolviéndose en ella, tratando por todos lo medios de parecer tranquila, después de cinco minutos salió, con una dormilona negra y él entro al baño, se encamino hasta la mesa que estaba al lado de la inmensa ventana y pudo ver la rosa, la tomó admirándola por unos segundos para después llevársela a los labios y su mente imaginaba al amor de su vida, sus pasos la llevaron a la cama se metió en ella y sentada descansando la espalda en la inmensa cabecera, aspiro un poco mas y dejando un beso en la flor, tomo un libro que estaba en la mesa de noche lo abrió a la mitad, coloco la rosa y lo cerro cuidadosamente, pues si la dejaba a la vista seguro Flavia al limpiar la echaría a la basura, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y en un acto reflejo, guardo el libro en la gaveta para luego acostarse, Frank apareció listo metiéndose a su lado le dio un suave beso y le dedico buenas noches.

Aun su olor danza con el de las rosas en la habitación, mientras repite una vez más la melodía que le regalara y el viento se cuela por las ventanas abiertas barriendo suavemente los pétalos en la alfombra y cama, mientras Jules admira la Luna, con sus pensamientos fijos en Elisa, en lo tanto que ha llegado a amarla, en como es el regalo mas grande que la vida le ha dado y que sabiendo que es robado no le importa lo que la gente piense o diga de este tipo de relación, porque simplemente no están pasando por algo tan maravilloso y jamás podrán entender que el silencio es el mayor cómplice, lo clandestino es la adrenalina, el temor a ser descubiertos solo hace que lo que siente se intensifique por el miedo a perderla en el momento menos esperado, por eso se entrega con todo lo que tiene, por eso le regala el alma en cada beso, el corazón con cada mirada y su vida cuando le hace el amor.

Con paso seguro, destilaba un poco de arrogancia, apuesto, valeroso, irresistible, seductor, melancólico cuando debe serlo, perseguido por las mujeres, elocuente, cortes, sensible, violento en cuanto al arrebato de la pasión, un poco voluble quizás, pero fiel hasta la muerte ahora que conoció el amor verdadero, así es Jules Leblanc.

- Buenos días Elisabeth, disculpa por no haberte entregado ayer los balances, es que se me presento un inconveniente y me tuve que retirar un par de horas antes. – Jules hablaba a la secretaria mostrando una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Jules, ayer Kellan me lo hizo saber.

- Bueno, entonces no te quito mas tiempo y te dejo esto, el señor los esta esperando, dile por favor que disculpe el retraso.

- Jules no hay problema el señor no esta, ¿No me digas que no estas enterado? – Acoto con una amable sonrisa.

- Enterado ¿De que? – Pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

- El jefe no esta, no vendrá en ocho días es que se fue con su esposa a Florida están en su segunda luna de miel, fue el regalo de cumpleaños del señor para la señora Wells. – En el rostro de Elizabeth se podía ver la felicidad que la embargaba por saber a su patrón feliz y Jules tuvo que hacer de todo su acopio para parecer lo mas sereno posible y responder con una sonrisa, mas en su interior un volcán entraba en erupción. – Mira nada mas hasta en el diario salieron, se ven bellísimos, están tan enamorados. – Dijo la joven extendiendo el periódico. – También te dejo una carta, con todo lo que tendrás que hacer ya que te dejo al mando, como siempre cuando falta.

- Gracias Elizabeth. – Dijo el joven tomando la carta y el diario, el tono de voz había cambiado por completo y se volvió sobre sus pasos a la oficina.

- ¡Jules! – Él se volvió. – Puedes llevarte esto y firmarlos por favor es que tengo que enviarlos a las sucursales. – Mostrando las carpetas que él acaba de entregarle. Regreso y tomándolas nuevamente salió a su oficina al llegar cerro la puerta dejo caer las carpetas sobre el escritorio y tomo el diario buscando rápidamente la sección de sociales.  
**  
El Magnate de la industria ferroviaria y naviera Frank Wells fue visto el día de ayer abordando un tren al lado de su flamante y siempre elegante esposa, Elisa Wells, con destino a Florida, según una fuente confidencial, el viaje tiene como finalidad una segunda luna de miel para una de las parejas mas influyentes del país y que cada vez es mas solida, en la imagen se puede apreciar el amor que existe entre ambos, lo mas seguro es que tendremos nuevo heredero en puerta, los mejores deseos para ellos.**

Al terminar de leer Jules caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado lanzo el periódico con fuerza haciendo que este se desarmara y esparciera sus hojas por la oficina, en su ser un mar embravecido se desataba, temblaba a causa de la ira que lo consumía lo cual se reflejaba en su apariencia, sus ojos se enrojecieron y por el esfuerzo hecho al lanzar el periódico su cabello se había despeinado, respiraba violentamente, solo sentía incinerarse no podía ni siquiera pensar, pues no le encontraba coherencia a esto.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me dejo hacer el ridículo? Soy un completo estúpido, pensando por un momento que su hipocresía podía ser amor y ella con un viaje de una semana a Florida con su esposo, Maldita sea Jules si que eres patético. – Se decía el joven soltando una carcajada cargada de rabia al final. - Haciendo lista para comprar y enseñarle a cocinar ¿Como pude creerle? es que… ¿es que? Nada no hay excusa porque si al menos me hubiese dicho, ¿Por qué demonios no me es sincera? – En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se la rasco con fastidio para luego peinarse con los dedos, miro alrededor y vio el diario en el piso por lo que rápidamente empezó a recogerlo medio ordenarlo y colocarlo en el escritorio, tomo una carpeta y se sentó en uno de los muebles de descanso respondiendo al llamado. – Adelante.

- Jules necesito que me firmes aquí, pero eso es ya. – Dijo Kellan entrando a la oficina y acercándose a Jules entregándole el bolígrafo. Jules alzo la vista cerrando la carpeta con fuerza innecesaria. – ¿Que te ha hecho la pobre carpeta? – Termino con una carcajada.

- No me ha hecho nada Kellan, solo que no estoy de ánimos hoy, estoy cansado eso es todo. – Con tono mezcla seriedad y rabia.

- ¿Estas cansado?… que diré yo que a veces no me da tiempo ni de salir a almorzar… ahora si firma, que estoy algo retrasado con esto.

- Kellan si quieres entonces vete, ve a merendar o a lo que te de la gana. – Respondió manteniendo el mismo tono.

- Ah no si estas molesto, conmigo, no la pagues que no te he hecho nada, mas bien busca a la persona que te tiene así y le reclamas o sabes ¿Que? mejor no… no lo hagas porque después jodes todo y podrías arrepentirte ya muy tarde, si te da la gana lo firmas y si no tampoco me interesa, yo ya cumplí con mi trabajo… no estoy aquí para aguatarme tus amarguras. – Dijo el joven saliendo y azotando la puerta. Jules no pudo evitar sentirse mal pues bien sabía que Kellan tenia razón, se estaba volviendo loco definitivamente.

- ¿Que hago? si no puedo evitar caer en un precipicio, es un vicio… no… no es mucho peor, Elisa eres mucho peor que cualquier vicio porque me estas consumiendo y son celos definitivamente son celos, lo que me esta matando, me hierve la sangre al saber lo que estas haciendo con él, se que acordamos un trato, bien que dijimos que solo seria por divertirnos que ninguno se iba a enamorar pero ese pacto lo rompí hace mucho y ahora esto me esta matando lentamente y lo peor es que no sientes nada por mi, bien que lo demuestras en la maldita foto, solo quieres mi cuerpo, no me amas, en cambio en mi este sentimiento crece a cada segundo y para ti solo soy con el que compartes un instante… Bueno, bueno Jules entonces te la calas y ya, ahora firma lo papeles y ve a pedirle disculpas a Kellan. – Se puso de pie y se encamino al escritorio tomo las carpetas que dejo su asistente las firmo y antes de salir su mirada capto nuevamente el periódico, lo tomó y lo voto en la papelera, encaminándose a la puerta ya con la mano en la perilla regreso nuevamente a la papelera y quito la bolsa la tomo y salió, llego a la oficina de Kellan y toco la puerta.

- Adelante. – Al ver que era Jules se volvió a buscar algo en el archivo, dándole la espalda al francés.

- Aquí tienes lo que me pediste. – Le hizo saber Jules con tono de arrepentimiento.

- Bueno no hay problema déjalo en el escritorio. – Respondió sin volverse y manteniéndose serio.

Jules pensó que tal vez no era momento para pedir disculpas Kellan aun estaba molesto y sus razones tenia, se volvió pero antes de abrir la puerta cambio de parecer.

- Kellan, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de un rato, solo que estoy un poco cansado y pues no esperaba tampoco que me dejaran a cargo de la empresa por ocho días, ya estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para ahora trabajar un turno extra y con mas trabajo del que ya tenia además aunado a eso también esta que tengo problemas personales. –Se le hacia difícil pero bien sabia que Kellan necesitaba una explicación.

- Esta bien Jules no tienes porque darme explicaciones se que tienes razones pero la próxima vez piensa antes de hablar y no pagues con los demás tus problemas que de seguro son de mujeres.

- Está bien Kellan… obviemos el tema. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Bueno y lo de ser gerente general… sabes que te puedo ayudar.

- Obviemos también el tema… por ahora no quiero saber ni de gerencia ni de nada, porque no dejas eso ahí y vamos a almorzar que ya es casi la hora, yo invito.

- Bueno pero nada de comida rápida deja de ser tan tacaño francés que bastante dinero tienes y si no, solo tienes con enviar un telegrama y tu padre te hace un giro… o a poco no se que tu padre tiene una empresa de extracción de piedras preciosas y eso da. – Saliendo de la oficina.

- ¿Me estas investigando? – Pregunto divertido, mientras continuaban su camino por el pasillo, llevando la bolsa en la mano.

- No… no solo son los comentarios.

- Bueno entonces para que no creas en comentarios, no es de piedras preciosas, es de oro y plata.

- ¿Y es verdad que tiene varias sucursales? – Pregunto interesado.

- Eres entrometido Kellan. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Espero y esto no es porque piensas secuestrarme de una te digo que si es así, pierdes el tiempo mi padre no daría un medio por mi, mas bien seria un alivio para él, se quitaría unos cuantos dolores de cabeza de encima, Minas Crown hay en Francia por supuesto, Nueva Zelanda, Sud África, Australia, aquí en Estado unidos en Hawái y México.

- En unos cuantos países y tu padre lo lleva solo ¿Sabes del proceso de extracción? ¿Cómo es? – Estaba entusiasmado por saber pues siempre le había llamado la atención este tipo de negocio. Jules soltó una carcajada.

- No… no lo lleva solo, tiene un socio Francisco Sabatié de seguro has escuchado hablar de él ahora mismo esta en Argentina y ha hecho algo de revuelo ya que muchos no están de acuerdo con el proceso de extracción que se realiza por medio de la cianuración, la fundición en hornos y por procesos húmedos como la amalgamación con mercurio.

- ¿Y lo de la guerra no les afecto? - Ya en el estacionamiento. Jules se dirigió hasta los envases de basura y lanzo la bolsa, dirigió la mirada a Jules. - ¿Y eso?

- Solo basura ¿En tu carro o en el mío? – Pregunto Jules buscando las llaves en su saco.

- Por supuesto que el tuyo es mucho más rápido. – Se montaron rápidamente y salieron.

- No por el contrario el precio del oro se disparo y se ha producido tanto oro como el siglo pasado, claro eso es según las estadísticas, el año pasado arrojo una producción tope de 1.275 toneladas más que el año anterior – Conversaba Jules sin desviar la vista del camino. Kellan solo pudo soltar un silbido de asombro, Llegaron al restaurant. – Llegamos. – El asistente solo señalo el lugar. Y Jules asintió en silencio.

- El Alinea, ahora si que te luciste…y yo llamándote tacaño. – Acoto el joven bajando del carro con una sonrisa.

El almuerzo transcurrió en medio de conversaciones de negocios aunque Jules se distraía fácilmente y mas de una vez Kellan tuvo que llamarle la atención pues sus pensamientos se encontraban en un tren camino a California por mas que él quisiera no podía quitar a Elisa de sus pensamientos.

El sol resplandecía con fuerza en lo alto del cielo, mientras la suave brisa movía sus cabellos castaños dejándolos sentir esa maravillosa sensación de libertad que los envolvía a ambos, el galopar de los magníficos caballos que cabalgaban desde hacia mas o menos una hora y los había llevado a recorrer gran parte de la extensión que rodeaba la casa que ocupaban, los había sumido en una tranquilidad absoluta, sonrientes y con las miradas brillantes retomaron su camino hasta la mansión pues seguramente ya sus invitados se encontraban en esta.

Cuando los rubios llegaron fueron recibidos por el ama de llaves quien les informo que los señores no se encontraban en casa, pues habían salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores con sus caballos, pero les había solicitado que los acompañara hasta la terraza que daba al jardín en tanto ellos regresaban; los hermanos la siguieron hasta la misma y se instalaron a la espera de sus prometidos. Solo llevaban unos minutos allí cuando vieron aproximarse a los Di Carlo a todo galope sobre dos hermoso ejemplares, al que montaba Fabrizio lo reconocieron de inmediato pues era Argus, pero el de Fransheska no, era un extraordinario animal, completamente blanco, fuerte, alto e imponente… mas la chica lo manejaba con tal seguridad que asombro a los americanos.

- ¡Hola! – Exclamo ya cerca de ellos con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Hola Fran – La saludo Candy observándola y respondiendo con la misma emoción.

Albert por su parte se encontraba hechizado ante la belleza y la destreza que mostraba su novia, los rayos del sol sacaban hermosos reflejos a su cabello que se movía ligeramente por la brisa, vestida con su traje de equitación; pantalón color negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas, chaqueta del mismo color de su pantalón y blusa blanca que complementaba su atuendo, haciéndola lucir realmente esplendida. Hasta el momento el rubio no la había visto llevando pantalones tan ajustados y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar caer su quijada ante la imagen, pero eso no impidió que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro a medida que recorría con los ojos la figura de su futura esposa.

- Hola amor – Lo saludo ella maravillada ante la imagen de su novio quien lucían tan apuesto como siempre, se acerco un poco mas disponiéndose a descender del animal, cuando él llego hasta ella.

- Hola… te ves hermosa – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y extendió los brazos para ayudarla.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa ante el gesto y procedió a tomar las riendas en una mano mientras se sujetaba con la otra de la silla y le dio la espalda a su novio, quien inmediatamente rodeo su delgada cintura con sus manos y la tomó, el movimiento hizo que al descender la chica sus cuerpos se rozaran y de inmediato una corriente los envolviese a ambos. Fransheska se volvió quedando frente a él mientras le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas y aprovechando que Fabrizio se encontraba saludando a Candy, para darle un beso en los labios a su novio, que aunque breve los lleno a ambos de sensaciones maravillosas. Albert se mostro renuente a separarse tan pronto e intensifico el beso, al fin y al cabo ellos ya estaban comprometidos y sencillamente él no deseaba tener que disimular ante los demás cuanto amaba a Fransheska.

En cuanto Candy vio acercarse al castaño se coloco de pie y llego hasta él quien seguía sobre el animal y la miraba con intensidad, ella se encontraba perdida ante la imagen del joven, hermoso, intimidante y poderoso, completamente deslumbrante, los primeros botones de su camisa se encontraban abiertos dejando ver su cuello fornido y bronceado, así como parte de su pecho fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo; tuvo que contener el suspiro que revoleteaba dentro de su pecho y subir la mirada, cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos azul zafiro, brillantes y hechiceros antes los cuales no pudo seguir guardando el suspiro, sus labios no sonreían, tampoco lo hacían sus ojos, en su rostro no había expresión alguna, solo la miraba como si detallase cada espacio de su rostro, como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez y eso la hizo estremecerse, una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre se adueño de ella y su garganta se inundo, pero aun así le mantuvo la mirada.

- Ven conmigo – Fueron las primeras palabras que él le dedico y su tono tampoco demostraba lo que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿A dónde? – Fue lo único que logro esbozar ella y su voz era ronca.

- A dar un paseo – Contesto y en ese momento una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro iluminando su mirada y sacando destellos de esta, mientras le extendía la mano.

Ella sintió como un peso la libero de inmediato y la alegría que sentía inundar su pecho la desbordo haciendo que una sonrisa se mostrase en todo su esplendor, al tiempo que recibía la mano que él le ofrecía y su mirada se ilumino aun mas, cuando fue consciente de la calidez que emanaba del tacto de Fabrizio, coloco un pie en el estribo y se impulso. Él la sujeto con firmeza por la cintura mientras hacían un espacio en la montura para ella, sus cuerpos chocaron y en un segundo sus corazones se dispararon dentro de sus pechos y un temblor los recorrió a ambos, sus miradas se encontraron y se fundieron sin saber por cuanto tiempo, hasta que ella llevo una mano a la mejilla del joven y la acaricio con ternura, el chico la tomó y se la llevo a los labios para darle un suave beso y después besarla a ella en la frente; de inmediato se volvió hacia donde se encontraban su hermana y el rubio.

- Albert voy a raptar a tu hermana, volvemos ahora – Menciono el castaño en tono casual.

- ¿Raptarla? – Pregunto este desconcertado viendo a ambos sobre el animal.

- No diría que es precisamente un rapto, no con la felicidad que irradia la cautiva – Acoto Fransheska divertida ante la cara de incomprensión de su novio, este la miro y le dedico una sonrisa, ante lo cual ella le rodeo la cintura con los brazos – Los esperamos para el almuerzo. – Indico dejándoles ver que no había problema.

- Volveremos para entonces – Señalo Fabrizio con media sonrisa.

Albert y Fransheska se despidieron de ellos con una sonrisa y se quedaron observándolos hasta que los perdieron de vista al minuto, pues Fabrizio apenas giro con el animal salió a todo galope de allí alejándose con la velocidad del viento. Caminaron de nuevo hasta la terraza y tomaron asiento después que Albert ató a un mástil a la hermosa yegua blanca que su cuñado le había regalo a Fransheska hacia apenas una semana y de la cual ya era muy amiga.

- Es un hermoso ejemplar… no sabia que te gustaran tanto los caballos – Dijo volviéndose para mirarla con una sonrisa.

- En realidad me encantan, aprendí a montar desde pequeña gracias a nuestros abuelos, ellos tenían una casa en el Piamonte donde solíamos pasar las vacaciones, a mi padre no le gustaba que yo lo hiciera pues temía que fuese a lastimarme… pero resulte mejor jinete que Fabrizio – Menciono divertida al ver un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro de su novio.

- No lo parece… es decir, tu hermano tiene un gran dominio de los caballos, solo cabe recordar la carrera con Gerard Lambert – Acoto él con media sonrisa.

- Bueno… yo resulte ser mejor jinete que Fabrizio cuando éramos niños, pero después que el volvió de la guerra me superaba por mucho en agilidad y velocidad, era poseedor de una destreza tal que obtenía la admiración de muchos… claro esta que eso es hacer trampa pues yo no recibí entrenamiento militar, mientras que él si y he allí su ventaja. – Informo ella con un puchero.

- Entiendo… de todas maneras tú eres maravillosa, sigues siendo muy buena… recuerdo también el miedo que me invadió cuando descendiste esa pendiente en Francia para rescatar a Gerard, dejaste a todo el mundo atónito y yo solo puede respirar de nuevo cuando te vi a salvo – Expreso mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

- Lamento haberte preocupado, pero era necesario… el caballo de Gerard estaba descontrolado y podía hacerle daño estando él tendido allí, en esa ocasión él y Fabrizio actuaron como unos irracionales, chiquillos intentando demostrar cual era mejor y mas fuerte… un despliegue de machismo inútil pues Candy ni siquiera se encontraba presente – Dijo rememorando el episodio.

- ¿Entonces todo eso fue por mi hermana? – Pregunto divertido.

Ella asintió en silencio apenada por la actitud de su hermano en ese momento. Él dejo libre una carajada que desconcertó a la castaña, quien se volvió a verlo sin comprender el motivo de la misma, la rodeo con sus brazos para atraerla a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegra no haber sido el único que actúo como un inseguro chiquillo de quince años, ya sospechaba del motivo de esa carrera, pero es un gran alivio tener la certeza – Menciono aun divertido y le dio otro beso pero esta vez en los labios.

- Hablas de tu actitud por lo sucedido con… - Se interrumpió al ver el cambio en el semblante del rubio y dejo ver una sonrisa hermosa, pues él se apenaba de esa situación.

- Te juro que no fue mi intensión actuar de esa manera, pero no fue fácil para mí ver como ese hombre se sentía con el derecho de cortejarte sin el mas mínimo reparo, no disimulo en mostrar su interés por ti y además se empeño en crear una escena en la cual tú no podías mas que sentirte halagada y obligada a corresponder a todos eso, es un completo descarado – Expreso Albert inusualmente serio… la verdad era que el solo recordar lo sucedido lo molestaba.

Ella intentaba controlar la risa que se ocultaba tras sus labios y esquivo la mirada hacia la yegua que estaba buscando la manera de tenderse sobre la hierba, al fin lo logro quitándole a ella la posibilidad de caminar y distraerse, pues sabían que no soportaría por mucho esa risa que la estaba ahogando, miró a su novio con rapidez y al ver que este tenia el ceño fruncido tuvo que hablar o terminaría dejando libre la carcajada que contenía.

- Yo debo confesarte algo – Dijo intentando parecer seria, él se volvió para mirarla a los ojos – Cuando hablamos en Florencia de lo sucedido, tú saliste me dejaste sentada y te fuiste al medio de la nada dando excusas descabelladas… como que tenias que caminar o no sé que otra cosa – Explicaba luchando por controlar su risa.

- Lo recuerdo – Indico mirándola sin saber a donde quería llegar, pero mantenía el ceño fruncido.

- Me encanto verte así – Expreso dejando que una maravillosa sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos se intensificara – Cuando entendí que todo eso se debía a que estabas celoso, sentí una emoción que no podre olvidar nunca, sentí que te importaba y que me querías y por eso actuabas así, eso sin mencionar lo apuesto que te veías, tus ojos lucían tan fieros… irradiabas tal poder que fue imposible no sentirme deslumbrada, podía sentir como el aire a tu alrededor vibraba por el ímpetu que demostrabas en ese momento – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Yo me estaba muriendo de celos en ese instante y tú estabas complacida por ello? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos intentando parecer serio, pero su mirada decía lo contrario.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no… - Respondió y un instante después dejo libre una carcajada que retumbo en todo el lugar como el repicar de las campanas.

Bellísima, simplemente bellísima, traviesa y desbordando picardía, con la mirada brillante a causa de las lagrimas que le provoco el ataque de risa, su cabello mecido por la suave brisa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios voluptuosos e inmensamente provocativos… ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en la vida y era suya, su novia, su prometida, la futura madre de sus hijos… a quien dedicaría todos sus días y también sus noches – Este pensamiento hizo que la deseara con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible actuar por impulso.

La tomó por la cintura como si de una hoja se tratase y se la sentó en las piernas al tiempo que atrapaba su boca en un beso intenso que ahogo el grito de sorpresa que ella emitió ante la reacción del rubio. Solo basto un segundo para que ambos olvidaran todo y se fundieran en ese beso extraordinario que compartían, caricias sutiles que le llenaban de calidez el alma y de deseo el cuerpo. Muy despacio Albert fue alejándose de ella, pues fue consciente que tal vez algún empleado podía verlos o quizás sus hermanos no tardarían en regresar y no era prudente que los encontrasen en una situación así, la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos ayudándola para que se colocara de pie, al tiempo que él hacia lo mismo, la miro a los ojos con una mirada traviesa que ilumino sus ojos azul cielo y después le dio otro beso, tierno y lento.

La brisa fría que se estrellaba contra su rostro contrastaba con el sol radiante e intenso que los envolvía, todo a su alrededor parecía mas vivo y brillante, aunque aun quedaban vestigios del pasado invierno, ya la primavera comenzaba su lucha por llenar de vida y color todo a su paso, le encantaba esta época pues era como renacer, salir de el letargo, oscuro y frio para adentrarse en un estado en el cual la vida cantaba llena de alegría y luz. El caballo parecía volar, como si el peso de las dos personas que llevaba en su lomo no hicieran mella en este, la fuerza que irradiaba era tan grande como la de Fabrizio y ella se sentía libre y feliz consciente que él estaba allí, junto a ella y la amaba, con un amor igual de maravilloso que el suyo. Poco a poco el joven fue bajando el trote del caballo, cuando sus ojos divisaron el lago, este lucía tan hermoso como el cielo, azul y sereno, no era muy grande y desde aquí se podía ver la otra orilla que colindaba con la propiedad de los Andley, pero eso no le quitaba esplendor.

Al fin se detuvieron bajo un gran árbol a pocos pasos del lago, el castaño bajo con destreza del animal y después le extendió los brazos a ella para ayudarla a descender del mismo, ella los recibió con una sonrisa encantada ante el paisaje, pues aunque ya lo había visto antes, estando junto a Fabrizio lucía distinto. Él la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta quedar frente al lago, se coloco tras ella y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello.

La verdad era que en todos estos días lejos de Candy la había extrañado tanto hasta doler, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, la calidez y el aroma de su piel, su cabello dorado como el sol, esa sensación de paz que solo ella podía brindarle, sin siquiera una palabra o una mirada, solo con tenerla junto a él, su sola presencia lo hacia inmensamente feliz y lo llenaba de tranquilidad; paso tantos días anhelando sentir la suavidad de su piel, poder besarla así y ese temblor que la recorría por completo cuando la tenia entre sus brazos, la amaba tanto que dentro de él no podía existir otro sentimientos para ella que no fuese este amor infinito. Candy cerró los ojos y solo se dejaba embargar por las emociones y las sensaciones que Fabrizio despertaba en ella, esa seguridad que le brindaba, la ternura y el amor que la elevaba a alturas que nunca pensó tocar… que nunca antes había experimentado, todo a su lado era extraordinario.

- Te extrañe – Logro decir la rubia en un susurro.

- Yo también, no te imaginas cuanto daría por detener el tiempo y quedarme así contigo… para siempre – Menciono haciendo mas intimo el abrazo mientras seguía besándole suavemente el cuello y aspiraba el dulce perfume de las rosas.

Candy se estremeció, pero contrario a lo que él pudiese pensar, no fueron las caricias, ni los besos que le dedicaban; fueron sus palabras las que hicieron que el corazón de la rubia se disparase dentro de su pecho y las piernas se tornasen frágiles, se sostuvo de los brazos que rodeaban su cintura para no caer y ahogo como pudo el sollozo que rasgaba su pecho, pero no pudo evitar que él notara la tensión que se apodero de su cuerpo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Le pregunto en un susurro cerca de su oído. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero esa respuesta no complació al joven - ¿Estas segura Candy? ¿Por qué no me hablas de lo que sucede amor? Necesito que confíes en mí… yo te amo tanto… tanto amor, que no importa lo que suceda lo voy a entender, pero necesito que hables y me cuentes todo – La tomó de los hombros y la volvió para mirarla a los ojos, estos se encontraban brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas y sus labios temblaban ligeramente, provocando que el pecho del joven fuese invadido por un dolor tan grande como insoportable.

- Fabrizio yo… - Ella no sabia que decir, su voz temblaba al igual que lo hacia su cuerpo, rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en el pecho de él, ahogando los sollozos que salían del fondo de su pecho.

- Candy… Candy amor, todo esta bien… no llores, por favor no llores – Dijo él con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Es que… tengo que hacer esto y no sé cómo… tengo tanto miedo Fabrizio, no quiero… yo he perdido tanto en esta vida, que pensar que a ti también te puedo perder me aterra, no podría vivir sin ti… - Ella levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos – Nada tendría sentido si tú no estas a mi lado… te juro que no podría soportarlo, no quiero estar sola de nuevo y en medio de la oscuridad… yo… yo te amo tanto – Esbozo a través del llanto y su mirada reflejaba tanta angustia.

- Yo también te amo, tú eres mi vida Candy… no te preocupes amor, yo nunca… jamás me voy a ir de tu lado, tú eres mi motivación y mi luz, eres lo mas grande que la vida me ha dado y no importa, nada importa… solo que estés aquí conmigo, solo eso y que me ames – Expreso con los ojos húmedos y la voz grave, mientras su mirada se fundía en la de ella.

Después de eso bajo para darle un beso, la pego a su cuerpo y ella se abrazo aun mas a él para acortar la distancia que existía entre ambos, entre gemidos, jadeos y sollozos compartieron un beso intenso y tierno, sus manos recorrían sus espaldas, cuellos, hombros y se enredaban en sus cabellos; esa necesidad por saber que siempre estarían juntos los llevaba a olvidar todo. Él camino con ella hasta toparse con el árbol y sus manos abandonaron la espalda de la chica para bajar a sus caderas y acariciarlas de manera posesiva y sutil al mismo tiempo, la tela del hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba Candy se deslizaba las manos de él y la piel de la rubia; esto hacia que el deseo dentro de él creciera a pasos agigantados, sin poder controlarse la subió un poco mas aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y el árbol mientras se abría espacio entre las piernas de su novia sin abandonar los labios de ella quien dejo libre un jadeo dentro de su boca pero no rechazo la acción del chico, por el contrario intensifico sus caricias.

Candy se encontraba completamente abandonada a las sensaciones que los besos y las caricias de Fabrizio provocaban en ella, pudo sentir como él la elevaba creando una posición mucho mas intima, mas cercana; pero era tan grande el deseo dentro de ella que le hizo olvidar todo y solo ser consciente de la emoción que crecía dentro de su cuerpo y la recorría con fuerza, deslizo sus manos por la amplia espalda de él y después las llevo a sus cabellos para entrelazarlas en este y acariciarlo, sabia que Fabrizio era quien soportaba todo el peso pues desde hacia rato ella no tocaba el suelo bajo sus pies, se sentía volar entre sus brazos y poco a poco sus pensamientos racionales se fueron perdiendo en medio de esa bruma cargada de deseo que la envolvía. El castaño sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que ella lo escuchaba, deslizo sus manos bajos los muslos de Candy y los elevo un poco mas para que ella lo rodease con sus piernas al tiempo que él subía despacio la tela del vestido que cubría estas y llevo una de sus manos por la piel de ella, solo cubierta por una delicada media, mientras su boca exploraba la de Candy sin ningún tipo de mesura, sus besos eran intensos, apasionados, urgentes, tomaba mas y mas de ella, como si fuese una fuente de vida.

Candy sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando él acaricio su pierna en un movimiento sutil pero apasionado al mismo tiempo, se sentía mareada y extasiada, su respiración era entrecortada, su pecho subía y baja rozando con los fuertes músculos del de su novio, mientras un calor subía por todo su cuerpo y con esto la necesidad de sentirlo aun mas cerca, llevo las manos hasta el cuello de Fabrizio y lo rozo con sutileza, subiendo a su cabello, sintió la manos del joven en sus piernas y en un movimiento espontaneo rodeo la cintura de este con ellas, ante lo cual Fabrizio dejo libre un jadeo y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, se separo de sus labios y bajo a su cuello apoderándose de este y llevándola a un estado de éxtasis aun mayor, la urgencia de sentir la piel de él crecía en ella y la desesperaba, así que llevo una mano hasta su chaqueta para intentar deshacerse de esta. El joven sintió los esfuerzos de su novia y sin pensarlo dos veces la ayudo en la tarea, llevando una mano hasta los botones los deshojo con la rapidez que la necesidad que sentía dentro de él le permitía, mientras seguía besándola, cuando al fin estuvo abierta se movió un poco para que ella pudiese deslizar las mangas de esta y cayo al suelo en un instante, el sonido que hizo al caer los llevo a mirarse a los ojos, estos lucían oscuros, brillantes y llenos de un deseo que nunca antes habían visto, él busco la boca de su novia de nuevo y se fundió en ella, besando sus labios de manera lenta y sensual, probándolos y succionándolos, mientras el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba a medida que la chica se rendía mas ante él.

Con manos agiles fue deslizando las medias que cubrían sus piernas y ella se estremeció al sentir sus dedos acariciar la piel libre de obstáculos, se abrazo con mas fuerza a él para no caer pues sentía que ya su cuerpo no le pertenecía y a cada momento que pasaba olvidaba el lugar donde se encontraban, a las personas cerca de allí, que alguien podía verlos, no pensaban en eso… en realidad no pensaba en nada mas que no fuese Fabrizio y ese poder que tenia sobre ella y la estaba volviendo loca. Él sentía que cada vez le quedaba menos fuerza de voluntad y sabia que si continuaba no habría fuerza que lo hiciera desistir de hacer suya a Candy, este deseo que ella despertaba en su cuerpo y su alma era tan fuerte, que ni aun teniéndola lograría satisfacerlo, pues no era solo físico, su deseo era mas profundo y vital, la quería para toda la vida, para sus días y sus noches y después de tenerla en este momento no podría separarse de ella nunca mas; la razón le gritaba que parara… pero la pasión lo tenia cegado y solo ansiaba sentirla.

- Candy… te deseo demasiado amor… - Le susurraba contra sus labios mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella se veía tan hermosa, podía ver la misma necesidad en sus ojos, sentirla en su piel y lo estaba llevando a la locura con cada gemido y cada caricia que le ofrecía.

Llevo una mano hasta rozar el borde de la ropa interior de la chica y deslizo un par de dedos en esta para comenzar a quitársela con un movimiento muy lento, sin perder el contacto visual con ella, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura y cómoda, ante cualquier reacción contraria lo que hasta el momento veía, no tendría mas opción que detenerse. Cuando ella fue consciente de ello dejo de respirar y lo miro a los ojos sorprendida, sabia que este camino los llevaba irremediablemente mas allá de donde pudiese detenerse, pero no sabia si estaba bien, si era el momento o si mas tarde no terminaría arrepintiéndose por apresurar las cosas, deseaba a Fabrizio, de eso no tenia la menor duda… pero también estaba… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las manos del joven que se deslizaban por sus caderas y las acariciaban con suavidad, haciéndola sentir una necesidad avasalladora, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo libre un jadeo cargado de placer, ese movimiento hizo que se acercara aun mas a Fabrizio y pudo sentir la tensión de sus piernas y también la evidencia de su deseo que provoco que su corazón se agitase desesperado dentro de su pecho, abrió los ojos y busco los de su novio de inmediato pues por el temblor de sus manos supo que él había percibido el contacto.

- ¿Sigo? – Le pregunto con la voz ronca y sus ojos se fundían en los de ella - ¿Sigo Candy? Por favor amor necesito que me digas que deseas esto tanto como lo deseo yo – Inquirió de nuevo viendo cierta turbación en ella.

Ella no sabia que responder, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y su cuerpo le rogaba que se dejara llevar, pero algo la detenía, dentro de su pecho sentía una angustia crecer en grandes proporciones y estaba relegando al deseo, comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas que se alojaban en su garganta la desbordasen. El chico noto de inmediato ese miedo en ella y aunque sabia que también deseaba continuar, algo la obligaba a detenerse, algo mas poderoso que el deseo o la necesidad que se había despertado en su cuerpo; abandono con cuidado el lugar que su mano ocupaba bajo la falda de la chica y la llevo hasta su rostro, acariciando con ternura su mejillas, ella se negaba a abrir los ojos y él comprendió la razón, dudo unos segundos y después comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de ella, un beso tan sutil y tierno que también fue dejando a un lado ese fuego que los quemaba. Este beso era tan especial que Candy sintió como la angustia se alejaba de ella… también lo había hecho el deseo, mas el amor se mantenía allí, colmando cada rincón de su alma y su cuerpo.

- Lo siento amor… yo… lo siento tanto – Empezó a disculparse con él, pero Fabrizio la detuvo.

- Candy no tienes nada que sentir, mi vida no es tu culpa… yo fui demasiado impulsivo… me deje llevar y créeme que lo lamento, no quise aprovecharme de la situación… no – Ella no lo dejo continuar, coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y lo miro a los ojos.

- Yo no soy una niña Fabrizio… sabia perfectamente el terreno que pisaba, ya nos ha pasado en otros momentos, solo que esta vez… - Se interrumpió pues sabia que no había nada que justificara lo que había sucedido, ambos deseaban dejarse llevar y así lo hicieron.

- Pero es mi deber cuidarte… yo tenia que haberme controlado y en lugar de eso te lleve a ir mas lejos de donde pudieses soportar, lo siento… no quise asustarte – Le dijo apenas rozándole los labios mientras la veía a los ojos.

Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para hacer mas profundo el beso, pero esta vez ambos eran consiente de que lo ocurrido no debía volver a suceder, al menos no por ahora, aun existían muchas cosas entre ellos por aclarar y ahora sabían que esto era mucho mas importante pues sin ser completamente sinceros, esa entrega que deseaban no se daría. Después de un minuto él la tomó por la cintura y la ayudo a colocarse de pie de nuevo, sus piernas estaban débiles y estuvieron abrazados unos minutos, se separaron para verse a los ojos y dedicarse una sonrisa que alegro sus corazones. Caminaron para sentarse aun bajo la sombra del gran árbol y disfrutando de la maravillosa vista que les ofrecía el lago, sus azules aguas que se movían al compas de la suave brisa, las nubes y el sol que brillaba en lo alto, él se sentó extendiendo sus piernas y apoyándose en sus manos, mientras ella se acomodo a su pecho recargando solo parte de su peso en el fornido cuerpo de su novio, quien le dio un beso en la frente, y ella respondió con otro en su mejilla, después se dejaron envolver por esa paz que este lugar les brindaba.

Fransheska le había insistido a su novio para que la acompañara esa tarde a cabalgar un rato, por lo cual se encontraba junto a él en el establo para observar a los otros ejemplares presentes allí, una hermosa yegua frison negra con manchas blancas, su pelaje era magnifico, largo y espeso, la chica se acerco con una sonrisa y acaricio la crin de la misma que movió la cabeza y fijo los ojos en ella haciendo que la sonrisa de Fransheska iluminara su mirada.

- Esta hermosa chica es la novia de Argus, es una frison al igual que el, Fabrizio no descanso ante tenerla, pues en cuando la vio supo que era la adecuada, además es una maravillosa inversión pues las crías que saquemos de ellos valdrán muchísimo, claro que dudo que las vendamos pues su valor sentimental será mucho mayor – Indico con naturalidad demostrando su pasión por estos animales mientras caminaba hasta la próxima cuadra.

En esta se encontraba un extraordinario Lipizzano en marrón oscuro, con la crin y la cola de un negro intenso, tan abundante como la de la yegua blanca de Fransheska pues era de la misma raza, evidentemente el joven los había adquirido pensando en agregar nuevos ejemplares a su colección, una gran inversión como había dicho la chica pues eran unos excelentes animales. Ella se acerco al caballo que se ocupaba en comer, pero es cuanto escucho la dulce voz de la castaña irguió la cabeza y levanto las orejas con curiosidad.

- Y este maravilloso señor llamado Vulcano, tiene mucha fuerza y una velocidad increíble, pero cuando llega a tomarte confianza es aun más manso que su novia Selene… mi yegua, son lipizzanos ambos y también fueron comprados con la intensión de sacarle crías – Acoto con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba la espesa crin del caballo.

- Supongo que la yegua de esa cuadra es para Argus… - La chica lo detuvo.

- Calíope, ¿Es bellísima verdad?… no en vano mi hermano se encapricho con ella, parece sacada de un cuento de hadas, aunque Selene también es hermosa, Fabrizio me ofreció las dos pues saben que me encantan… - Se quedo en silencio observando al animal – ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que cuando tengamos nuestros hijos lo primero que hare será inculcarles este amor por los caballos, son animales maravillosos Albert – Agrego con una sonrisa aun mas hermosa.

- Eso me encantaría, a mi también me gustan muchos los animales… creo que no te he contado que una vez trabaje en un zoológico en Londres ¿Verdad? – Pregunto y dejo ver una sonrisa cuando su volvía lo miro sorprendida.

- No, nunca me habías contado al respecto – Respondió instándolo a continuar.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun no tomaba posesión de los negocios de la familia y mi mundo giraba en torno a todo aquello que me apasionaba, sin tener que limitarme por nada… fueron días felices – Expreso con cierta nostalgia en la voz.

- Todo eso puede regresar si lo deseas… bueno creo que seré un desastres como cuidadora de un zoológico, pero si tienen caballos te aseguro que hare un excelente trabajo con ellos – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

Él dejo libre una carcajada ante su ocurrencia y la amarro en un abrazo para después buscar sus labios y perderse en ellos en un beso que duro varios minutos, el rubio estaba hechizado por ella y la amaba cada día mas, pues era consciente que ninguna otra mujer lo haría tan feliz como Fransheska, ninguna otra lo llenaría cada instante de esta manera y muchos menos se mostraría dispuesta a seguirlo, ser su apoyo y su compañía en cada loco sueño que se le pasara por la cabeza, no, estaba seguro que no podía existir alguien tan especial como ella. Se separaron un poco renuentes cuando escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban, seguramente el mozo que se encargaba de atender las cuadras.

- Buenas tardes, señor… señorita – Saludo al verlos y después camino hasta los animales para colocarles agua y revisar que estuviesen bien.

- Buenas tardes Sebastián, puede por favor prepara a Vulcano para después de almuerzo… me gustaría que Albert me acompañara a dar un paseo esta tarde – Pidió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto señorita… si desea puedo sacarlo ahora mismo para que caliente un poco – Señalo el hombre embelesado ante la belleza de ella.

- Me parece perfecto, trate también de relajarlo, sabe que ante los extraños es un poco arisco, llévelo con Selene por favor – Acoto mirando al animal.

- Enseguida – Menciono el joven que no tendría mas de veinticinco años y salió dejándolos solos.

- Muchas gracias – Expreso ella dedicándole otra sonrisa, viéndolo alejarse con el gran animal que como ya había mencionado podía intimidar a cualquiera – Bueno… espero que no tengas excusas para acompañarme – Dijo volviéndose para mirar a Albert – Aunque si deseas puedes montar a Calíope, su temperamento es mucho mas dócil y también posee gran agilidad – Agrego en tono serio pero una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos al ver como el rubio fruncía el ceño.

- Para su información señorita yo también soy muy bueno con los caballos – Indicó levantando el mentón con dignidad.

- Perfecto, pues me estas dando la excusa que esperaba para retarte a una carrera – Acoto ella de manera casual mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

- ¿Un carrera? – Pregunto interesado – Supongo que eso contara con su debida apuesta para hacerla aun mas atractiva ¿No es así? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto! En otro caso no tendría sentido… podemos apostar… complacer al otro en cualquier cosas que se nos ocurra, como por ejemplo… un viaje – Señalo ella con entusiasmo.

- ¿Un viaje? – Pregunto él desconcertado.

- Si un viaje… como los que hicimos en Europa, me encantaría viajar de nuevo contigo… y con Fabrizio y Candy, seria perfecto – Respondió y su mirada se anclo en la azul de su novio.

- Suena interesante… aunque yo podría enumerar cientos de cosas mucho mas placenteras entre nosotros – Esbozo sin poder evitarlo cuando ella acaricio en un movimiento espontaneo su pecho y llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica para acercarla a él.

- Albert… amor, estamos en un establo – Susurro ella mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante los besos que el rubio depositaba en su cuello y las caricias en su espalda, al tiempo que ella también lo acariciaba a él y se pegaba a su cuerpo como atraída por algo mas fuerte que su voluntad.

- Lo siento… hasta de algo tan elemental como eso haces que olvide, pero volviendo a la apuesta, si tú ganas realizaríamos ese viaje… ahora si yo gano ¿Qué obtendría? – Pregunto viéndola.

- Lo que desees, puedes pedir lo que desees y yo te lo daré – Contesto ella sin vacilar.

- Te daré un consejo… pensando en tu bienestar y en mi cordura – Indicó con la mirada oscura y la voz mas grave de lo habitual – No vuelvas a repetir esas palabras… no me des esa libertad Fran, no te imaginas todo el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no tomar tus labios en este momento y besarte hasta que no puedas pensar en nada mas que no sea en mí… no deberías tentarme de esa manera pues puede resultar muy peligroso – Señalo mirando a la chica con tal intensidad que pudo percibir como ella contenía la respiración, pero después vio un brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿En verdad serias muy peligroso? – Inquirió mientras rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos y posaba las manos en su nuca para entrelazar sus dedos en las hebras doradas y sus ojos viajaron a los labios del rubio con la clara intensión de tentarlo.

- Sumamente peligroso… casi letal dirá yo, como un león cegado ante una exquisita presa – Contesto con tono divertido, para aligerar el deseo que ella despertaba en él.

- Eso suena muy interesante… lastima que yo no pueda tenerte miedo, es que… mas que a un león te veo como un manso gatito al cual puedo dominar con suaves caricias, dulces besos, encantadoras sonrisas y deslumbrantes miradas – Susurraba al tiempo que hacia cada una de las cosas que enumeraba, esmerándose en rozar apenas sus labios con los de él.

- Puede que eso sea cierto en parte señorita Di Carlo, pero todo eso también puede despertar una necesidad salvaje en mí y que solo puede ser calmada de una manera… - Dijo con voz sugerente mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba hasta colocarla de espaldas a una de las paredes de madera y se apoderaba de su cuello descargando en este besos llenos de intensidad y deseo.

Ella dejo libre un jadeo mitad sorpresa mitad placer y se aferro a los hombros del chico mientras que sus piernas se cerraba en la cintura del rubio para tener una posición mas cómoda y comenzó un concierto de suspiros para él mientras le acariciaba con suavidad la nuca y el cabello. Albert llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de ella y con un movimiento rápido se apodero de sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, ese mismo deseo que ella había despertado en él y ahora lo desbordaba, deslizo otra mano hasta una de las piernas de la chica y la acaricio con decisión, provocando que los suspiros cambiaran por jadeos que se ahogaban en su boca.

Se separaron un momento y sus ojos se encontraron fundiéndose de inmediato, con tal intensidad que el aire entre ellos dos vibraba, sus bocas se buscaron de nuevo desesperadas y ansiosas, deseaban calmar esta necesidad que los estaba torturando. Ella se movió para acomodarse mejor y él supo que esa posición no era para nada cómoda, así que con rapidez la separo de la pared de madera y la volvió buscando un mejor soporte, pero en el movimiento tropezó con algo en el piso y fueron a parar a un montón de heno que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar. La chica rompió en una carcajada y él no pudo más que acompañarla, el cabello castaño sedoso y brillante caída como un velo sobre ellos, aun unidos en un abrazo sus miradas brillaban llenas de felicidad y el deseo resurgió en un instante con mucha mas fuerza.

Albert la coloco de espaldas, recostándose a su lado mientras la besa en los labios con lentitud y pasión al mismo tiempo, adueñándose de cada espacio de la boca de su novia, su lengua rozaba la de ella en una danza sensual, excitante; bebiendo de ella y ofreciéndose en cada caricia, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y el calor de sus cuerpos cada vez mas intenso, así como el temblor que los recorría cada vez que sus manos encontraban algún lugar sensible en ambos, él no pudo resistir la tentación y llevo una manos hasta la pierna de la chica para acariciarla, con suavidad comenzó a deslizar esta hasta llegar a su muslo y hacer un poco mas de presión en este, en respuesta ella se aproximo mas a su cuerpo y enredo sus dedos en el cabello dorado y la pierna que Albert acariciaba se anclo a su cadera haciendo que el fuego en su pecho se intensificara en segundos. Ella solo actuaba por instinto y se dejaba llevar por eso que su cuerpo le pedía, acortar la distancia entre ambos y entregarse a él en cada beso y caricia, sin pensar en nada mas, justo como Albert le había dicho, en estos momentos no existía otro pensamiento en su cabeza que no fuese él y todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, bajo sus manos hasta la espalda del chico y pudo sentir la firmeza de cada musculo que se tensaba bajo la delgada tela de la camisa. El rubio subió un poco más su mano y la poso en la cintura de la chica no sin antes haber rozado levemente el derriere de esta con la palma sin hacer mucha presión para no asustarla ante un toque tan osado.

Pero el deseo en ambos era cada vez mas fuerte y la necesidad de saciarlo crecía y crecía amenazado con convertirse en una avalancha que los arrastraría a ambos a un punto en el cual no había retorno. Sin saber cómo, ni porqué se comportaba de esa manera Fransheska metió las manos bajo la camisa de su novio y deslizo sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de este creando hacia una corriente que recorrió el cuerpo entero de Albert, él dejo libre un jadeo en la boca de su novia y su mano que antes se complacía con acariciar la cintura de la chica, se movió por algo dentro de él que exigía mas, la chaqueta de Fransheska estaba abierta y él llevo esa mano a la que ya no le bastaba con su cintura, hasta el seno de la chica y lo rozo con suavidad, apenas un toque leve, pero que ella sintió como una descarga eléctrica y la hizo estremecerse, dejando libre un jadeo cargado de placer y sorpresa, él se detuvo pero al ver que ella no lo rechaza continuo masajeándolo mientras su boca se separo de sus labios y bajo a su cuello, concentrándose en la maravillosa piel nívea que lo deleitaba y lo transportaba a un mar de sensaciones placenteras.

- Albert… amor… Albert ¡Dios mío! – Susurra Fransheska intentando retomar su cordura. – Amor por favor… Albert ¡Oh mi vida! Albert espera… amor – Agrego con la voz ronca y entrecortada pues no lograba coordinar nada, solo podía sentir.

- Fran… no me detengas ahora… por favor amor… me estoy muriendo por tenerte, te amo Fransheska, te deseo – Esbozo él con voz tan suave como una caricia mientras seguía besando su cuello y acariciando el pecho de la chica con mas intensidad pero sin llegar a incomodarla.

- No me pidas que no lo haga… sabes que no tendré voluntad para resistir un minuto mas… amor, no podemos, no aquí Albert… - Decía mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. – Creo que será mejor que intentes controlar a ese león que llevas dentro – Señalo intentando por todos los medios de distraer al joven, ella también lo deseaba con cada espacio de su cuerpo, pero sabía que este no era un lugar indicado y que su hermano podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Él dejo libre un suspiro cargado de frustración y se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, ella le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa y le aparto el cabello de la cara, después subió para darle un beso, apenas contacto de labios mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, Albert entendió que no estaba bien continuar y que ella tenia razón, deslizo la mano que tenia cautivo el seno de su novia y la llevo hasta su cintura, para después besarle la frente y las mejillas.

- Lo siento Fran… pero estar a tu lado y no desearte de esa manera es imposible amor, todo mi cuerpo clama por el tuyo… eres tan maravillosa – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Y tú eres el hombre mas extraordinario que he conocido en mi vida… creo que de ahora en adelante lo pensare mejor antes de tentar a ese lado salvaje que posees – Indicó con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada. Él negó con la cabeza y bajo para darle otro beso.

- Te dije que era extremadamente peligroso – Susurro mientras atrapaba el labio inferior de la chica entre sus dientes y lo mordía con suavidad. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y su mirada se oscureció de nuevo; el joven sabía que solo eso podía despertarlo y se separo.

- Creo que mi hermano es mucho mas peligroso, sobre todo si llega y nos encuentra aquí y como estamos… es capaz de regresarse al siglo XVII y retarte a un duelo – Señalo divertida y él dejo ver una sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos azules que ahora lucían mas oscuros y brillantes.

- En ese caso… lo mejor será regresar a la terraza y esperarlos – Dijo con desgano, ella asintió mostrando una sonrisa, ante su actitud de niño regañado - ¿Estas segura que es completamente necesario? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

La chica dejo libre una carcajada y lo beso de nuevo, después de un minuto ambos se colocaban de pie y se acomodaban las ropas, caminaron para salir del lugar no sin antes revisar que nos cabellos no estuviesen llenos de hebras de heno, entre risas, miradas cómplices y cargadas de amor, se tomaron de las manos y llegaron hasta la terraza, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando aparecieron sus hermanos sobre Argus, se notaban felices… tanto como ellos.

* * *

_**Continuara... **_


	110. Capitulo 36 parte 2

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo el que sigue, disculpen el abandono pero teniamos problemas con el internet, pero ya esta casi solucionado, para que vean que adelantamos mucho les voy a colgar uno diario hasta el martes de la proxima semana. **

**Saludos chicas, muchas gracias por el apoyo.  
**

**Capitulo 36**

**Parte 2**

Susana se encontraba observando unos viejos libros que guardaba en un espacio de la extensa biblioteca de su esposo, ella había colocado varias de sus obras favoritas en este rincón que él había reservado especialmente para ella, no solo se hallaban en esta parte obras de teatro, también había narrativa y poesía, que para sorpresa de la actriz ya el rubio conocía desde hacia mucho, evidentemente porque en Europa la cultura por la literatura se encontraba mas arraigada que en América. Se acerco hasta el escritorio llevando consigo un gran tomó de las obras completas de Shakespeare que se encontraba divido en tres, tomó asiento y se concentro en este, ya estaba cansada de seguir leyendo revistas sobre sociales, así que opto por esto.

- Hola amor – La saludo el doctor entrando al despacho, desde que confirmaran que estaba embarazada este se esmeraba aun mas en atenciones para con ella, ahora solo trabajaba hasta las tres de la tarde para dedicarle mas tiempo a su esposa.

- Hola mi vida… ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Pregunto recibiendo el beso que él le ofrecía.

- Bien… todo el mundo no hace más que felicitarme y extenderlas hasta ti por lo del embarazo ¿Y tú como te sientes? – Inquirió mirándola con ternura.

- Perfectamente, la verdad es que si no fuese por las nauseas de las mañana ni siquiera diría que estoy en estado, ahora quien me tiene loca es mi madre no deja de darme comida, voy a terminar pesando cien kilos cuando termine el embarazo – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Es lógico que te quiera cuidar Susy, tú eres su única hija… y este maravilloso bebé su nieto – Comento el chico sobando el vientre plano de su esposa.

- De igual manera deseo volver al teatro, el doctor Harold dijo que no existía nada de lo cual preocuparse y que el ejercicio me hará mucho bien… ahora lo que temo es que Karen sea tan intensa como mi madre con lo de la alimentación – Expreso con una sonrisa de desconcierto.

- Son cosas que no puedes evitar amor, pero ya veras que encontraras la manera de hallarle un equilibrio a todo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… las podemos inducir a una hipnosis – Indico divertido al ver como un brillo iluminaba los ojos de su esposa.

- No seria mala idea… esperemos no tener que llegar a ello, pero de todas formas cuento con sus servicios doctor Smith – Señalo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué lees? – Le pregunto Nathan posando su mirada en el libro.

- Nada en especial, estaba revisando la biblioteca y me encontré con esto… sabes que el día del estreno unos periodistas me preguntaban ¿Cómo había logrado evolucionar hasta el grado de representar un papel tan distinto de aquel en el Rey Lear? La verdad no sabia que decirles… pues evidentemente son dos papeles con una gran distancia, entonces les hice saber que los actores trabajamos para representar todo tipo de papeles… muchas veces no resulta fácil pero allí es donde radica la ciencia de esto, si no todos seriamos actores - Explico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Excelente respuesta amor, a eso me refiero cuando digo que no tienes nada que temer en cuanto a tu desempeño, cada día es mejor y eso es evidente para todos, a veces te exiges demasiado Susana y eso algunas veces puede llegar a coaccionarte tu trabajo amor… lo mejor es dejar que ese talento que tienes fluya por si solo – Dijo mientras buscaba una silla para sentarse a su lado, pero ella se lo impidió colocándose de pie y extendiéndole una mano.

- Puede que sea cierto, pero en la compañía hay gente con muchísimo talento y deseo estar a su mismo nivel Nathan – Menciono mientras lo instaba a tomar asiento, para después ella hacerlo en sus piernas – No te imaginas lo intimidante que puede ser trabajar al lado de Robert o la misma Eleonor Baker… aunque con esta ultima nunca compartí escenario, pero la veía ensayar y es sencillamente extraordinaria, puede meter bajo la piel de un papel y hacerlo tan creíble, te llega a transmitir todas y cada una de las emociones que desea… justo como hacia Terruce, él tenia su mismo don, una fortaleza increíble y un poder para cautivar al publico con su actuación, junto a él también llegue a sentirme realmente intimidad – Expreso y se quedo en silencio dejándose envolver por sus recuerdos y esos sentimientos que ahora se le mostraban tan claros.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando lo recuerdas? – Pregunto Nathan sin poder evitarlo y cierta incomodidad se podía palpar en su voz y su semblante.

- ¿A Terruce? – Pregunto ella regresando de golpe a la realidad. Él asintió en silencio posando sus ojos en los de la rubia – Un gran cariño… y también algo de culpa, sabes que la relación que mantuvimos no fue la mejor, a pesar que él siempre se mostro atento conmigo yo sabia que estaba sufriendo y todo era por mi causa, no podía ver mas allá del encaprichamiento que tenia con él y si por algún motivo mi consciencia intentaba revelarse yo luchaba contra ella y buscaba una y mil excusas para lo que estaba haciendo… la verdad era que en ese entonces veía a Terruce como mi única tabla de salvación, la única razón que tenia para vivir… algo completamente estúpido e irracional – Respondió y su voz era serena, lo que decía que no mentía al respecto.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sientes ahora Susana? – Pregunto el rubio que sin saber estaba evaluando a su esposa y los sentimientos que esta guardaba para con el actor.

- Ahora siento que puedo salir adelante por mis propios medios, aprendí a no depender de nadie mas para continuar con mi vida, que lo que sentía por Terry fue algo dañino que no solo lo lastimo a él sino que también termino haciéndolo conmigo… yo antes… creo que todo surgió de ese afán por ver en Terry a alguien fuerte e invencible, él era apenas un chico y ya se estaba labrando un camino exitoso en el mundo del teatro, era admirado y respetado por la prensa, el publico lo adoraba y las mujeres los veían como el vivo retrato del príncipe azul, todos los tenían idealizado y yo mas que nadie, deseaba ser amada y protegida por él y por ello me volví tan vulnerable… quería ser la princesa a la cual él rescatara, pero ya su corazón estaba ocupado por alguien mas, una mujer tan fuerte y decidida como lo era Terry y yo sabia que nunca lograría ganar una batalla contra ella, pero en lugar de renunciar me empeñe cada día mas… Nathan la verdad es que… no me gusta mucho hablar de esto, me siento muy mal al recordar cuanto daño les hice a dos personas que lo único que desean eran ser felices y te juro que si pudiese regresar el tiempo lo haría y lucharía por tomar otro camino, uno donde nadie saliese lastimado… porque ahora que sé lo que es el amor… el verdadero amor, soy consciente de todo el dolor que cause y la pena, la culpa crecen en mi y me pesan cada día mas… - Él la detuvo tomándole una mano.

- Susana todos cometemos errores amor, cuando todo sucedió tú eres muy joven, es lógico que no supieras como actuar y creíste que estaba haciendo lo mejor… - Esta vez fue ella quien hablo.

- No… no, yo sabia que sufrían Nathan y no hice nada para evitarlo, por el contrario contribuí para que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo… yo volví cenizas a ese hombre fuerte, decidido y orgulloso que era Terruce Grandchester, eso no era amor, fue egoísta y caprichosa… si en realidad lo hubiese amado, lo hubiese dejado libre… si algún día tú me pides separarnos porque ya no deseas estar conmigo yo lo entenderé y aunque me destroce el alma te dejaría libre, porque cuando uno aman Nathan solo desea la felicidad del otro, aun a costa de la propia – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Pero también tienes la opción de luchar por eso que amas e intentar recuperarlo – Indicó él.

- Solo puedes recuperar aquello que alguna vez tuviste, pero yo nunca tuve a Terruce… así que debí dejarlo ir y ser feliz, no lo hice y eso es algo que jamás podre perdonarme – Menciono y su voz se quebró al final, al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían.

- Lograras hacerlo Susana, cuando comprendas que tú no actuaste con plena consciencia y que no buscaba hacerle daño a nadie, simplemente deseabas ser feliz… Susy todos cometemos errores y terminamos pagando por ellos, pero te aseguro que la deuda no es eterna amor, tal vez no sea ahora o dentro de unos años, pero encontraras la manera de saldarla y cuando ese momento llegue estoy completamente seguro que serás justa con todos, incluyéndote a ti misma – Señalo el chico mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y la dejaba desahogarse.

Ella lloro durante unos minutos hasta que se quedo dormida arrullada en los brazos de su esposo, Nathan se sumió en sus pensamientos y sospesando cada palabras de la rubia pudo comprender que no tenia nada que temer y que Susana lo amaba profundamente, fue él quien le hizo conocer ese amor verdadero del cual hablaba y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción y felicidad, ya encontraría la manera de hacer que ella se liberase de ese peso que en ocasiones la agobiaba, por ahora se esmeraría en llenarla de amor y hacerla sentir segura – Se coloco de pie con cuidado para no despertarla, pero al hacer un movimiento tropezó con el libro que su esposa leía y este cayo al suelo, quedando abierto en el primer acto del Rey Lear atrapando su mirada de inmediato.

Subió y ayudo a su esposa a cambiarse, al tiempo que él también lo hacia, no tenia apetito por lo cual decidió acostarse junto a ella; pero su mente no lograba apartarse del libro que se hallaba en el piso de su biblioteca, después de una hora sin lograr conciliar el sueño, se levanto muy despacio y bajo, entro al estudio y tomó el libro que seguía en el mismo lugar, encontró dentro de este unas hojas con notas hechas para cada personaje, también estaba allí las de Terruce Grandchester, las tomó y las observo por unos minutos pues la letra le resultaba conocida, paso varios minutos observando todas las notas, solo estaban las de su esposa y este… seguramente Susana las había tomado como recuerdo, las coloco de nuevo dentro del libro y lo ubico en la biblioteca. No tenia sueño así que quiso aprovechar y estudiar el caso de Fabrizio Di Carlo – Camino hasta su maletín con la intensión de extraer el diario que siempre le facilitaba el joven - Pero de inmediato recordó que las había dejado en una de las gavetas de su escritorio, en el consultorio del hospital, se quedo unos minutos observando a través de la ventana y de nuevo las palabras de Susana sobre el joven retumbaban en su cabeza, no tenia nada en lo cual ocuparse para distraerse y tampoco debía desvelarse, en vista de esto no le quedo mas remedio que subir de nuevo a su habitación e intentar dormir un poco.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco con flores lilas, rosadas y amarillas, de falda amplia hasta las pantorrillas, escote recto dejando por completo al descubierto los hombros, el cabello suelto al natural, se encamino a la puerta de cristal transparente y la corrió saliendo al amplio balcón, la brisa era fuerte y bastante fresca revolviendo sus cabellos con fuerza, camino un poco mas sintiendo en la planta de sus pies el agua que aun había producto de la lluvia que los sorprendió por la mañana, se acerco al borde del balcón dejando descansar sus brazos en el barandal, aspirando fuertemente para llenar por completo sus pulmones del aire puro que se podía respirar, en el se podía sentir la sal y como la brisa traía hasta ella el sonido de las olas que tanto le gustaba, adoraba esa mezcla entre el olor, la brisa y el sonido del mar. La noche era bellísima la luna estaba completamente llena y en su punto mas alto, las estrellas parecieran que hubiesen triplicado su tamaño y su luz.  
Desde que se monto en el tren lo único que hacia era pensar en Jules, en que no tuvo tiempo para hacerle saber que no podría verlo en ocho días, miro hacia el mar y vio a una pareja de ancianos caminando por la orilla agarrados de la mano y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se veían tan enamorados a pesar de los años que seguro tenían, en ese momento una estrella fugaz cruzo el firmamento y ahora si tenia la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, lo que ella mas quería al fin y al cabo eso son los deseos y lo que ella mas quería era estar con Jules, cerro los ojos y susurro.

- Deseo con todas mi fuerzas… con todo mi ser, caminar agarrada de la mano de Jules a la orilla del mar, llegar juntos a viejos… se que es un absurdo pero al fin y al cabo son deseos o al menos compartir una noche con él, bañarnos en el mar en una noche como estas, solo con eso me conformo. - Abrió los ojos y otra estrella fugaz emprendía el viaje de perderse en el espacio. – Solo deseo lo mismo. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero si te empeñas deseo que si también se puede, claro, bailar a la orilla del mar mientras me besa lentamente, es lo único que pido. – Soltando un suspiro. – Dios me falta espacio en el corazón ya tanto amor no me cabe, Jules con su amor me ha regalado un alma que no tenia, ahora en mi ser solo repican campanas de alegría ese hombre a llegado a mi vida y se que tu me lo has regalado, para hacerme cambiar y te doy gracias infinitas por acordarte de mi por ponerlo en mi camino para que pintaran mi mundo a colores hermosos, los mas hermosos colores que ni siquiera en la gama existen porque sencillamente no puedo describirlos llego para hacer mis tormentas tan breves y hacer que nada pueda dolerme haciendo que mis semanas se atropellen, me hace sentir viva, tanto que me dan ganas de correr, gritar, bailar, soñar.

- ¡Jules! Te amo ¡Jules! ¡Jules! ¡Te amo!… ¡te amo!…. ¡je t'aime mon amour! – Elisa daba vueltas abriendo los brazos mirando al cielo observando las estrellas mientras reía y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que las palabras se la llevara el viento y el agua a sus pies salpicara ante los movimientos, hasta que se canso, pudo ver como la pareja de ancianos a lo lejos la miraban y le sonreían, gesto que ella también correspondió, pues se sentía libre sabia perfectamente que aquí nadie la conocía, Frank se encargo de hacérselo mas fácil comprando la casa lo mas alejado de la ciudad posible, esto le recordó que Frank no tardaría en llegar por lo que contuvo un poco su felicidad del momento y solo se dispuso a mirar en silencio el mar captando con su mirada como alguno peces salían a la superficie de un brinco para luego entrar era un espectáculo maravilloso, en ese movimiento lograban que la luz de la luna los iluminara tanto a ellos como al agua que salpicaban parecían tener luz propia una luz en color plata hermosa, dejo libre un suspiro.

- Suspirando. – Se acerco Frank y la abrazo por detrás dándole un beso en el cuello. Ella al momento se tenso pero después decidió relajarse, se dio media vuelta y lo miro a la cara.

- ¿Y bien has encontrando lo que te pedí? – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Si aquí esta, pero no te lo vayas a comer todo mira que es muy pesado y nos espera una larga noche. – Mostrando un envase, el cual ella le arrebato de las manos.

- Gracias. – Acoto con entusiasmo y se encamino hasta una de las sillas del balcón sentándose destapo el envase y empezó a comer. – Es que si vengo a Florida y no los como es como venir en vano. - Mientras Frank la admiraba con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas el sol calaba casi por completo en la habitación, abrió lentamente los ojos e inmediatamente los cerró, pues no estaba acostumbrada a despertar con tanta luz, parpadeo varia veces hasta acostumbrarlos.

- Buenos días mi vida. – Saludo Frank saliendo del baño y parándose al pie de la cama con una amplia sonrisa, llevaba una bata de baño celeste, en su mano una toalla con la cual se secaba el cabello que aun escurría agua.

- Buenos días. - Respondió Elisa con las voz ronca y algo adormilada aun, estirándose un poco levanto la sabana y miro su desnudez debajo de esta, la cual le recordaban lo pasado la noche anterior, Frank camino hasta la gran puerta que daba al balcón y corrió las cortinas ella aprovecho para envolverse en la blanca sabana y salir al baño. – ¿Vamos a la playa? – Pregunto mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo.

- Si quieres. – Contesto Frank entrando al baño admirando la desnudez de su esposa a través del cristal de la puerta de baño – Pero prefiero que nos quedemos en la cama y hagamos el amor todo el día.

- Frank quiero ir, me quiero bañar en el mar. – Envolviéndose en la toalla para salir.

- Bueno está bien… iremos a la playa. – Colocándose un pantalón.

- Entonces hazme el favor de pasarme el bañador. – Acoto con una sonrisa y Frank se encamino hasta el closet. Para después de casi una hora bajar a la playa, tomaron asiento en una mesa la cual tenía por sombra un parasol Frank pido el desayuno, pero Elisa solo tomo un jugo de tomate, se quito la bata quedando solo en el bañador.

- Frank vamos a bañarnos. - Mientras dejaba los lentes en la mesa.

- Amor aun no leo el diario y si me baño ahora después lo mojare todo, además aun no digiero el desayuno, esa eres tú que no sé como puedes empezar el día nada más con un jugo.

- Ya Frank esta bien se que no te quieres bañar, no me des tantas excusas, sabiendo que su esposo nunca tenia tiempo para compartir con ella.

- Pero yo si lo hare. - No pensaba quedarse todo el día estudiando la sección de economía de todos los diarios de Estados Unidos. Por lo que se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo a la orilla, acercándose hasta un niño que jugaba con su perro, era una villa compuesta por unas diez casas y compartían la misma playa. El animal al verla se acerco y ella empezó a acariciarlo dejando ver una enorme sonrisa, la brisa batía su cabello con fuerza y los destellos que el sol le sacaba al mar se reflejaban en su rostro. La verdad es que Elisa era hermosa, un ángel, un hada. El niño le entrego una pelota y ella la lanzo con fuerza e inmediatamente el perro salió detrás de ella, Elisa volvió la mirada a Frank y este la miraba por lo que le dedico una sonrisa, mientras su rostro se tapaba a segundo por el cabello el cual ella trataba de quitar inútilmente con su mano, en ese momento una nostalgia lo asalto pues vio en el niño de unos doce años aproximadamente a Frederick, le hacia falta el pequeño, pero eso no era lo que hacia que el corazón se le empequeñeciera, era saber que lo mas probable era que no llegaría a ver su hijo a esa edad y la sola idea de dejar a Elisa sola le consumía el alma, ella entro al agua y ahora era una sirena, su sirena, el cabello al mojarse se oscureció y sus ojos brillaban aun mas ante los destello.

- Se que aun eres joven y tienes muchas ganas de vivir, mi vida… que no te cansas tan fácilmente como yo, te privo de que vivas tantas cosas por estar a mi lado, cosas que seguro podría hacer si fuese al menos veinte años menor y no fuese un viejo que si corre de aquí a la orilla tendrían que internarlo con un ataque, que no puede jugar contigo porque se ahoga… solo hago que lleves una vida pacifica que te acoples a mis necesidades y a mis limitaciones, pero es que sin ti sencillamente no podría vivir, tu me reviviste con una mirada, me sacaste del hueco donde quede sumido después de la muerte Ivanna y me has dado dichas que nunca imagine podía vivir ya a mi edad me has dado lo mas importante que es mi hijo… uno que busque hasta el cansancio y que encontré a los cincuenta y seis años… ahora se que lo que me falta es tiempo para vivir… quiero mas tiempo. – Se decía Frank admirando.

Al salir del agua Frank estaba concentrado en una lectura, se veía despreocupado, relajado y ella se sentía con una energía extraordinaria, llego hasta la mesa tomo la toalla y se envolvió en ella parándose detrás de él bajo un poco y lo abrazo cerrando el cuello del hombre con sus brazos le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla, ya por Frank no sentía asco, pero tampoco sentía amor, sentía cariño, afecto, necesidad que él la cuidara, solo eso, seria perfecto sin Frank fuera como un tío con el cual no tendría que compartir cama, ni mucho menos intimidad, se sentía horrible al mentirle, al engañarlo, era una hipócrita y lo sabia ahora esta aquí dándole un beso y no hace ni un minuto que deseaba estar en el agua con Jules, era muy complicado, esta marea de sentimientos que sentía, sabia que nadie podría jamás comprenderla sino juzgarla, culparla, señalarla como una cualquiera, nadie solo las personas que pasan por esta situación serian capaza de comprender y entender, alguien que también este caminado descalza por esta mezcla de cielo e infierno.

El lujoso Mercedes Benz negro se detuvo frente al imponente edificio donde funcionaban las oficinas principales del emporio bancario Andley, una estructura de más de siete pisos de ladrillos y cristales que mostraba a cabalidad todo el poder de la conocida familia, justo por encima de su fachada estaba el apellido que todo el mundo conocía en Chicago y era sinónimo de poder; sin embargo el hombre que descendía del vehículo frente a este no sentía el mas mínimo temor, por el contrario venia con toda la intensión de exigir explicaciones y las encontraría a como diese lugar, en realidad tenia intensión de conseguir mucho mas de esta visita sin previo aviso, el factor sorpresa jugaba a su favor, se había informado de las actividades del magante de la banca días antes de su arribo a la ciudad, horas de llegadas y salidas de la sucursal, si se encontraba en esta o no, hasta de parte de su agenda para esa semana, así que solo le quedaba continuar con lo que tenia planeado – Con paso seguro entro al edificio y sin siquiera pasar por recepción camino hasta los ascensores, como si conociera el lugar pues el investigador le había contado en detalle todo y sabia exactamente donde quedaba presidencia y que justo ahora William Andley se encontraba en esta junto a su administrador George Johnson.

- Buenas tardes – Se dejo escuchar una voz con marcado acento ingles. Enseguida la mujer detrás de amplio escritorio levanto la mirada hacia él desconcertada, este le dedico una amable sonrisa y continuo – Me gustaría ver al señor William Andley – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- Buenas tardes… tiene… ¿Tiene usted una cita con el señor Andley? – Pregunto Nancy intentando retomar su habitual aplomo, tras esa sonrisa que el caballero ante ella le dedicara.

- La verdad es que no, he llegado hace un par de días a la ciudad y quise pasar a visitarlo, pero olvide llamarlo antes, así que no tiene conocimiento de mi presencia aquí – Contesto con naturalidad y esa seguridad que lo desbordaba.

- Comprendo… - Menciono la mujer perdida en los hermoso ojos grises del caballero – El señor estaba revisando algunos documentos importantes, tendré que anunciarlo antes… - Él la interrumpió viendo un tanto divertido y desconcertado la reacción de la mujer.

- Perfecto, puede decirle que Richard Grandchester esta aquí y desea saludarlo – Indico mostrando de nuevo media sonrisa.

- ¿El duque de Grandchester? – Pregunto la mujer sin poder evitarlo y aun mas asombrada. El hombre asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirarla – En seguida lo anuncio… duque de Grandchester – Señalo aun mas nerviosa y salió rumbo a la oficina del americano, perdiéndose por un largo pasillo que seguramente llevaba a esta.

Nancy golpeo la puerta dos veces antes de recibir la orden para que entrase, cuando lo hizo encontró a su jefe hablando por teléfono y a George sumido en una carpeta con no menos de veinte hojas rotuladas; camino hasta ellos y cuando el rubio colgó hablo.

- Disculpa que te interrumpa Albert… pero allá afuera esta un caballero solicitando verte… - Fue interrumpida por George.

- ¿Tiene cita? – Pregunto este sin apartar la mirada de la carpeta, sabia de la eficiencia de Nancy pero notaba en su voz algo extraño.

- No… pero me dijo que era Richard Grandchester… el duque ingles – Contesto y de inmediato los dos hombres se sobresaltaron.

- ¿Estas segura de ello Nancy? – Inquirió Albert mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno… eso fue lo que dijo el hombre, de que es ingles no tengo la menor duda y también es muy elegante – Respondió ella sorprendida por la reacción de ambos - ¿Lo hago pasar? – Pregunto un tanto temerosa.

Albert se volvió con la mirada angustiada para ver a George, pero este mantuvo el silencio unos segundos, coloco la carpeta a un lado y se incorporo acercándose hasta el rubio, ambos sabían que el hombre había llegado de esta manera con el propósito de tomarlos por sorpresa y evitar que se prepararan para ofrecerles explicaciones, lo mas probables era que ya tuviese algún conocimiento del parecido de Fabrizio Di Carlo con su hijo.

- Nancy ve y haz pasar al duque de Grandchester… nosotros lo atenderemos – Ordeno el moreno.

La mujer asintió en silencio, sintiendo cierta tensión por la reacción de los caballeros, ambos siempre se habían mostrado completamente impasibles ante situaciones verdaderamente difíciles, sin embargo ahora parecían sumamente preocupados; ella salió de la oficina y camino con rapidez para hacer pasar al duque.

- ¿Crees que sepa algo de Fabrizio? – Pregunto Albert una vez que la mujer salió.

- Estoy casi seguro que así es… de lo contrario no hubiese llegado de esta manera, debimos ubicar a alguien en el puerto que nos informara de su arribo y prepararnos, lo que lo trae hasta aquí es muy importante, pues para haber decido viajar cuando apenas acaba de pisar el país… - George se quedo en silencio y se ubico a un lado del rubio quien se coloco de pie y respiro profundamente.

- Buenas tardes, William – Lo saludo el hombre entrando al lugar con semblante relajado, pero su andar mostraba decisión y fuerza a cada paso.

- Buenas tardes Richard… es un placer verlo de nuevo – Menciono el rubio recibiendo la mano que el hombre le extendía con una sonrisa – Permítame presentarle a mi administrador y amigo – Agrego señalando al hombre a su lado.

- Mucho gusto duque Grandchester, George Johnson – Dijo este extendiendo la mano.

- Un placer señor Johnson, pero por favor dejemos los títulos en Europa, según sé aquí en América no se utilizan – Acoto de manera casual y aceptando el ademan del rubio para que tomara asiento.

- Recibí su telegrama anunciando su viaje a América y me alegre mucho por ello, pero pensaba que no llegarían hasta la próxima semana – Indicó el joven intentando parecer calmado.

- En efecto, pero termine con los asuntos pendientes en Europa antes y no quisimos perder mas tiempo, necesitábamos con urgencia unas vacaciones, justo ahora vine hasta Chicago para entregar unos documentos muy importantes, terminar con esta encomienda pendiente y decidí pasar a saludarlo y por supuesto también me gustaría ver a Candy – Comento mirándolo.

- Ella se podrán feliz – Esbozo sin saber que mas agregar.

- Por cierto… ¿Cómo llegaron los Di Carlo? Estuve presente el día que salían para América y pude conocer a su prometida, una joven muy hermosa – Pregunto sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

- Ellos… ellos llegaron bien, aun no le he agradecido todo lo que hizo por ellos, la verdad no tendré como pagarle su colaboración – Contesto el chico y los nervios lo invadían.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, la verdad fue muy poco lo que hice, la familia Di Carlo ya contaba con varios hombres de seguridad y según me entere el responsable del secuestro que sufrieron los hermanos había sido apresado días antes – Pronuncio con naturalidad. El joven asintió en silencio y el duque aprovecho eso para continuar – La verdad es que quede bastante preocupado por la situación de los italianos, como le comente cuando nos visito en Oxford yo ayude a Luciano Di Carlo a buscar a su hijo cuando este marcho a la guerra, digamos que he sentido cierta empatía para con el joven, así que me traslade hasta su casa en Venecia para tener un poco mas de información sobre un hecho que deseaba corroborar – El hombre hablaba completamente calmado y sin dejar de mirar a Albert, aunque su mirada también se desviaba de vez en cuando hacia George quien permanecía en silencio, el chico no le había pedido que se retirase por lo que el duque sospechaba que este estaba al tanto de algo.

- Yo he mantenido contacto con Luciano y hasta ahora solo se esta a la espera que le dicten sentencia a ese hombre, todo apunta a que el fallo será a nuestro favor, hay pruebas irrefutables de su culpabilidad – Señalo el rubio con tranquilidad.

- Me alegra saberlo, sin embargo yo visite a Di Carlo por otro asunto… uno de vital importancia para mí y mi familia – Esbozo y sospeso las reacciones de ambos hombres, que no fue otra si la que él esperaba dándole pie para continuar – Descubrí que el joven que salvo a mi hija Dominique el día del accidente donde murieron sus hermanos y su madre, no fue otro que Fabrizio Di Carlo… el mismo que mi hija jura era su hermana Terruce – Soltó la información con la intensión de hacer reaccionar a los americanos.

- Richard… usted sabe que eso es… - El inglés detuvo al chico antes que pudiese continuar.

- ¿Imposible? – Pregunto levantando una ceja – Si… lo mismo pensé yo, e intenten darle cientos de explicaciones a mi hija y a mi mismo pues la descripción que me dieron en el hospital del joven concordaba mucho con la de Terruce, eso sin mencionar que yo mismo llegue a verlo de perfil cerca de un minuto ese día y al igual que a mi hija también me invente un sin numero de explicaciones, investigue por muchos días y al final desistí de la idea pues me parecía descabellada, justo como supone ahora William – Explico mirándolo al rubio a los ojos – Sin embargo tiempo después y sin siquiera esperarlo me tope con ese chico, no en persona lamentablemente, sino a través de una fotografía que Luciano Di Carlo tenia en su casa… el hombre me conto en esa ocasión que él tiene una relación con Candy y estaban prontos a comprometerse, es decir que tanto usted como ella lo conocen muy bien, así que podrá entender que fue lo primero que llego a mi cabeza cuando vi la imagen de ese chico – Agrego y su voz se torno seria así como su mirada.

- Richard la verdad es que… - Albert no sabía por donde comenzar.

- El asunto es bastante complicado señor Grandchester… si usted llego a la misma conclusión que llegaron Albert y la señorita Candice, puede entender que no es fácil hablar de ello y menos con certeza – Menciono George sacando al rubio de la situación.

- ¿Por qué no mencionaron nada con respecto al parecido de Fabrizio Di Carlo con mi hijo? – Pregunto haciendo caso omiso a la intervención del administrador.

- Nosotros compartimos con Fabrizio Di Carlo durante varios meses y en todo ese tiempo surgieron muchas cosas, nada nos llevo a decir son seguridad que ese chico y Terruce puedan ser la misma persona – Dijo Albert sin pensar muy bien sus palabras.

- Pero tuvieron dudas, es decir que existe algo en él que los hiciera dudar – Menciono el duque mirándolo y cuando el rubio bajo la vista la poso en el administrador.

- Señor Grandchester… existe muchas cosas que pueden resultar… digamos similares entre la actitud de ambos jóvenes, pero eso no nos lleva a ningún lado, seria demasiado arriesgado obtener una conclusión en este momento señor, fue precisamente por ello que ni Albert ni la señorita Candice se atrevieron a comentarle nada sobre el parecido de Fabrizio Di Carlo con su hijo… con todo mi respeto, para las personas cercanas a Terruce Grandchester el chico murió hace mas de cuatro años, no es posible que de la noche a la mañana cambien esa realidad por algo que no tiene fundamento alguno, mas aun cuando el joven en cuestión tiene toda una vida que dista demasiado de la de su difunto hijo – Indicó George con seguridad y aplomo.

- Eso lo puedo entender perfectamente, pero ¿Cómo explica el parecido que tiene ese muchacho con mi hijo Terruce? Son idénticos… - El rubio lo detuvo.

- No lo son… no del todo, si estuvo en la casa de Luciano Di Carlo seguramente vio fotografías del chico antes de marchar a la guerra… - Espero a que el duque contestara, pero este solo asintió en silencio – Eso nos deja claro que Fabrizio Di Carlo es efectivamente muy parecido a Terry, pero en su etapa de adolescente no lucían igual, su hijo se veía mucho mayor… y si mis cálculos no fallan lo era, también se notaba mas confiando ante la vida, mientras que el chico Di Carlo siempre se mantuvo bajo la tutela y las reglas impuestas por el padre, no mostraba en ningún momento el carácter rebelde de Terry – Menciono Albert sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde llegar con todo esto, pero algo le decía que estaba en buen camino.

- Yo vi las fotos de Fabrizio Di Carlo y de… - El duque se detuvo pues estuvo a punto de dejar ver cuan seguro estaba de que el joven de ahora era su hijo.

- Señor Grandchester, le aseguro que no ganamos nada cerrándonos a otras posibilidades, si como usted piensa que el prometido de la señorita Candice es su hijo… debe existir una explicación lógica a todo esto, pero no llegaremos a ella si nos dejamos llevar por los impulsos… - Dijo George y miro a Albert como pidiéndole autorización, este hizo una señal pues era evidente que el moreno manejaba mejor la situación – Las mismas dudas que ahora lo aquejan ha atormentado a Albert desde que conoció a Fabrizio Di Carlo en Venecia, estas también me las ha traspasado a mi, puesto que me ofrecí a ayudarlo para esclarecer todo esto, le puedo asegurar señor Grandchester que ninguno de los dos nos hemos quedado de brazos cruzados, sobre todo porque la estabilidad emocional de la señorita Candice depende de esto… justo cuando recibimos su telegrama sospechamos que este momento llegaría y ella entro en pánico al pensar en ello, hasta el momento a contado con mucha suerte y ninguna de las personas que compartieron con su hijo a cometido la imprudencia de hablar del parecido entre ambos delante del joven Di Carlo… - El duque lo interrumpió al conocer esto.

- ¿Candy no ha hablado con él sobre eso? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- No, ella tiene miedo… que el joven pueda malinterpretar las cosas y crea que se acerco a él solo por su parecido con Terruce, como vera esta situación no es nada sencilla – Contesto el rubio.

- No entiendo como han manejado esto… lamento estar juzgándolos sin conocer a fondo la realidad, pero deben entender lo que toda esta situación implica para mi y mi familia, puede que mi actitud les parezca precipitada y es que a veces las esperanzas de que ese joven sea mi hijo me desbordan, si al menos tuviésemos la certeza que Terruce no era la persona que sepultamos hace cuatro años… pero por otro lado esta el hecho de que ese joven… él ayudo a su hermana y ni a ella ni a mi nos reconoció cuando nos vio el día del accidente, estoy seguro de ello… de lo contrario dudo que se hubiese alejado en una situación tan difícil como esa, son tantas las teorías que se despliegan en mi cabeza que una me parece mas descabellada de la otra – Expreso dejando al fin salir todas esas dudas que sentía y lo agobiaban desde el mismo momento que vio la fotografía de Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- Suponemos que el joven puede sufrir un trastorno relacionado con el accidente, mas propiamente la amnesia Richard, pero yo padecí esa enfermedad y le puedo asegurar que no es nada sencillo de ocultar, no tienes herramientas para luchar pues no recuerdas absolutamente nada, si Fabrizio Di Carlo la padece ha sabido esconderla muy bien – Acoto el rubio mirando directamente a los ojos del ingles.

- Albert… el joven Di Carlo es bastante reservado, además estamos hablando de cuatro años, seguramente ha podido dominarla… aunque existen ocasiones en las cuales actúa de manera extraña, como si fuese sacado con violencia de algún sueño y se desestabiliza, claro de inmediato recupera la compostura y es muy difícil apreciar que sucede en realidad – Comento George en tono calmado.

- ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso señor Johnson? – Pregunto el duque interesado.

- Las ocasiones han sido esporádicas… pero han existido, lo que quiere decir que tal vez nuestra teoría es cierta y el joven esta comenzando a recuperar sus recuerdos… también están esos viajes tan seguidos a Nueva York, según me informe por gente del Palace, el chico sale siempre por un par de horas en ocasiones en compañía de su hermana y otras lo hace solo, estoy intentando obtener la información de los lugares que visita a través del chofer que siempre les sirve cuando viajan, pero no deseo apresurarme y levantar sospechas – Contesto el moreno mirándolo.

- Quisiera que me respondieran una pregunta con toda la sinceridad posible – Anuncio el duque mirando a ambos hombres, estos asintieron en silencio sin quietarle la mirada - ¿Ustedes creen que existe alguna posibilidad de que este chico sea mi hijo Terruce? – Inquirió con la mirada puesta en ellos y los ojos de él reflejaban la angustia aunque su voz sonó serena.

El silencio invadió el lugar por unos segundos, Albert poso la mirada en sus manos y después cerró los ojos dejando un suspiro salir de su pecho, el sonido fue pesando como si estuviese apunto de liberar algo que luchaba por mantener dentro de él. George por su parte permaneció inmóvil a la espera de la respuesta del rubio, pues consideraba que siendo él amigo del hijo del duque era quien con más propiedad podía responder.

- Existe una gran posibilidad Richard… pero también tenemos que investigar cómo y por qué él esta ahora junto a la familia Di Carlo y ocupando el lugar de su hijo… hay muchas cosas que coinciden, pero otras que por mas que buscamos darle una explicación lógica no la hallamos, todo esto es muy complicado y la misma Candy quien en un principio se empeño en decir que el joven era Terry, ahora es quien mas rechaza la idea, a decir verdad el solo hecho de plantearla la aterra, supongo que no es fácil pensar que cuatro años de dolor y lagrimas fueron en vano, así que prefiere seguir creyendo que Terry esta muerto, es una forma de idealizarlo – Contesto el chico.

- Los cómos y los porqués tendrán respuesta mas adelante, ahora lo importante es saber si ese chico es o no mi hijo… y creo que solo existe una manera de asegurarnos de ello – Dijo el duque con voz determinada, posando sus ojos en los caballeros – Necesito encontrarme con Fabrizio Di Carlo, solo así podre saber si es o no mi hijo… les aseguro que en cuanto lo vea las dudas quedaran despejadas, al menos sobre esto – Señalo con firmeza.

Los dos hombres se miraron si poder ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos, sabían que el duque tenia razón, pero también que era algo apresurado para exponer al joven de esta manera, además estaba la situación de Candy… ella no permitiría que viesen a Fabrizio, no sin antes hablar con ellos y… - En ese momento un toque en la puerta los saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Disculpe que los moleste señor Andley… pero afuera esta su cuñado, usted lo envió a venir hoy para firmar unos papales que son muy importantes… le dije que estaba ocupado y me pidió que le informara que los llevara a su casa esta noche… - Albert no la dejo continuar.

- ¿Esta Fabrizio afuera? – Pregunto y un miedo lo invadió por completo.

- Si señor… quise informarle pues no sabía si necesitaba decirle algo o los documentos no podían esperar hasta más tarde – Contesto la mujer desconcertada ante la actitud de su jefe.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, tanto Albert como Richard sintieron que sus corazones saldrían disparados de sus pechos, el nerviosismo los invadió a ambos y sus manos comenzaron a sudar; el ingles respiro profundamente con la mirada clavada en el chico, este tenia el ceño fruncido y su rostro había perdido los colores solo por un momento.

Albert era consciente que aun Richard Grandchester necesitaba saber muchas cosas, esto era muy apresurado, podía sentir la tensión que reinaba en el lugar, pero debía tomar una decisión cuanto antes - Levanto la mirada hacia el duque - Y los ojos de este le dejaban ver que estaba sereno, al menos eso aparentaba… bueno él ya había visto a Fabrizio Di Carlo en fotografías, así que no seria mucho el impacto cuando lo viese, también estaba al tanto de que el chico no sabia nada de su parecido con Terruce Grandchester – La voz del hombre se dejo escuchar con claridad.

- Hágalo pasar William… por favor – Pidió este y su voz no era tan calmada.

- Nancy dígale a mi cuñado que lo atenderé en este momento – Contesto al fin y dejo salir el aire atascado en sus pulmones cuando la mujer salió, se llevo las manos a la nuca y entrelazo los dedos en esta unos instante para intentar relajar la tensión que sentía.

Richard Grandchester por su parte se ubico de nuevo en el sillón de manera cómoda y casual, respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos a la espera que el chico entrase; mientras George se concentro en captar la reacción del italiano cuando viese al duque de Grandchester, si contaba con suerte tal vez este podía mostrar alguna reacción que contribuyese a fundamentar sus sospechas, aunque el ingles se notaba muy seguro de descifrar si era o no su hijo en cuanto lo viese, él prefería seguirse por sus instintos. Albert se quedo de pie y miro hacia la ventana para aclarar sus pensamientos no sabia que podía esperar de este encuentro, pero lo único que pedía era que no fuese un desastre y terminara desencadenando una avalancha sobre todos. Al fin escucharon la puerta abrirse, la mujer entro haciéndole una ademan al castaño quien le dedico una sonrisa y procedió a acortar la distancia entre él y los presentes en el despacho de su cuñado.

- Buenas tardes – Se dejo escuchar la voz gruesa y con ese marcado acento ingles que no había logrado dejar en todos estos años.

- Buenas tardes Fabrizio… pasa por favor – Le indico Albert para que continuase, mientras salía a su encuentro y le estrechaba la mano. - ¿Cómo has estado? – Le pregunto de manera casual, aunque apenas hacia dos días se habían visto.

- Bien gracias, ¿Tú como has estado? – Lo saludo sin mostrar su desconcierto.

- Bien… - El rubio no podía disimular la tensión que lo invadía.

- George ¿Cómo esta? – Se dirigió al administrador sentado a un extremo de la oficina. Este asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa amable, simulando estudiar una carpeta.

- Fabrizio permíteme presentarte a un gran amigo – Indico Albert consciente que no podía demorar mas esta situación, y camino hasta donde se encontraba el duque frente a su escritorio.

Los latidos del corazón de Richard Grandchester se habían acelerado el doble desde el momento en el cual escucho los pasos del joven sobre la mullida alfombra que cubría el piso, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse calmando y recordar a su hijo, necesitaba recobrar esa conexión que tantas veces tuvo con Terruce aun cuando el chico no lo supiese o él se hubiese empeñado en ocultárselo; cuando al fin escucho su voz su corazón se agito con mas fuerza y el aire en sus pulmones se atasco, mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, aun no lo veía a la cara y ya sentía que un temblor apenas imperceptible lo recorría, había tanta ansiedad dentro de él que no lograba percibir las cosas a manera cabal; la voz del joven le sonó mucho mas grave, pero conservaba un marcado acento ingles y un timbre muy característico de su familia, él lo conocía bien. Al fin William se había armado de valor para hacer las presentaciones, él abrió los ojos e intento respirar con la mayor normalidad posible, extendió su mano sobre la posa manos del sillón y se volvió lentamente para mirar al joven.

- Richard, permítame presentarle al hermano de mi prometida y novio de mi hermana Candice – Esbozo el rubio haciéndole un ademan al hombre que se había quedado rígido ante la imagen.

- Un placer… Richard Grandchester – Hablo el ingles y asombrosamente su voz no mostraba el mar de sentimientos que asaltaban su pecho.

El chico lo miro unos segundos y la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se congelo, sus ojos se oscurecieron de inmediato y sintió una gran fuerza oprimirle el pecho, al tiempo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiéndole hablar, su corazón golpeaba con fuerzas sus costillas y casi podía jurar que los demás lograban escucharlo; haciendo un gran esfuerzo recupero su aplomo y recibió la mano que el hombre le extendía, pero la sonrisa ya no estaba, por el contrario su semblante era serio… se podía decir que hasta desafiante.

- Encantado señor Grandchester, Fabrizio Di Carlo – Expreso con tanta seguridad que él mismo se sorprendió pero no lo dejo ver.

- Al fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer al famoso Fabrizio Di Carlo – Esbozo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa que era muy rara en él – Supongo que su padre le habrá contando de nuestra amistad – Acoto mirándolo a los ojos.

- A grandes rasgos señor y no soy tan famoso como cree… - Fue interrumpido por el ingles.

- En eso esta equivocado señor Di Carlo, no solo su padre estuvo buscándolo durante años cuando decidió ingresar a la guerra como voluntario… hace un año yo también estuve tras su pista, aunque solo vine a confirmar su identidad hace poco de cuatro meses – Indico sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Por algún asunto en especial? – Se aventuro a preguntar con esa actitud arrogante.

- Por supuesto, siendo mas concreto, para agradecerle el haber salvado a mi hija Dominique del terrible accidente que sufriese junto a su familia, gracias a su rápida acción hoy puedo tenerla a mi lado y créame eso es algo que jamás tendré como pagarle – Respondió el hombre estudiando cada reacción y aspecto del chico mientras hablaba.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, actué como lo hubiese hecho cualquiera en mi lugar… ella necesitaba ayuda y yo estaba presente, solo se la brinde – Dijo en tono distante.

- Pero usted no es cualquiera… un hombre que arriesga la vida por una desconocida y aun así se queda en el hospital hasta estar seguro que la persona en cuestión esta fuera de peligro y no intentar sacar nada a cambio al conocer la identidad de la misma… habla muy bien de usted señor Di Carlo, es por ello que me siento en una deuda eterna con su persona – Comento con voz calmada sin apartar la mirada de los esos ojos azul zafiro que tan bien conocía.

- No me debe nada… señor Grandchester, usted ayudo a mi padre para que me llevase de regreso a casa, junto a mi familia… no se sienta en deuda conmigo, ni con ningún Di Carlo… nosotros hacemos las cosas porque nos nacen y no a cambio de un beneficio, el honor es algo que debe prevalecer por encima de todo, eso es algo que yo tengo muy claro – Menciono mirando al hombre a los ojos y pudo ver que estos casi sonreían.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted – Señalo y la sonrisa que estaba en sus ojos alcanzo sus labios mientras lo miraba en detalle.

- Por favor Fabrizio toma asiento… ¿Deseas tomar algo? – Pregunto el rubio para romper el silencio que se había creado después de las palabras del duque.

- No, no te preocupes Albert… solo he venido a traerte los documentos del prestamos que harás para el proyecto de Fransheska, esta empeñada en esto y no desea esperar a que mis padres regresen – Respondió volviéndose para mirar al americano.

- ¿Sus padres tienen pensado volver pronto a América? – Inquirió Richard de manera casual.

- Si… vendrán para el matrimonio de mi hermana y Albert – Respondió sin poder ocultar cierta molestia por el interrogatorio al cual parecía exponerlo el hombre.

- Imagino que también para el de usted y Candice; por cierto permítame felicitarlo por su relación, ella es una chica maravillosa y estoy seguro que no existe nadie más adecuado en este mundo con la que pueda compartir su vida – Expreso sin poder evitarlo dejándose llevar por la emoción.

- Muchas gracias – Señalo sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que causaron en él las palabras del ingles, pero reacciono de inmediato – Es muy probable que mis padres se queden hasta que se realice el enlace entre Candice y yo, de igual manera pienso regresar a Italia en cuanto me sea posible – Informo sin saber a ciencia cierta que lo llevaba a esto.

- Entiendo – Comento el duque evaluando la información que el chico el suministraba.

- Albert si deseas podemos estudiar estos documentos en otra ocasión o los llevo esta noche a tu casa, no quisiera interrumpir la visita del señor Grandchester… supongo que no desea perder el tiempo escuchando asuntos de poco interés para él – Indico Fabrizio con voz dura, no comprendía porque actuaba de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo.

El rubio se quedo observándolo en silencio unos segundos y tampoco logra entender la reacción del chico, él siempre se mostraba amable y educado con cualquier conocido de la familia, pero ahora simplemente rechazaba la sola idea de estar en el mismo lugar que el duque, era evidente que algo lo incomodaba, dedico una mirada fugaz hacia el hombre y vio que este se mostraba impasible, pero una luz se había instalado en sus ojos.

- No creo que sea perder el tiempo conocer un poco mas del futuro esposo de alguien muy querido para mi familia, mi esposa adora a Candice y yo le tengo mucho aprecio, además que al fin tengo la fortuna de agradecerle lo hecho por mi hija Dominique, eso creo que responde a su inquietud señor Di Carlo – Pronuncio Richard y sus ojos buscaron de nuevo al chico.

- En todo caso yo tengo asuntos que atender, te dejo las carpetas Albert y cualquier duda me puedes llamar a la oficina o esta noche a mi casa – Indicó mirando al rubio.

- No te preocupes por nada Fabrizio, estoy seguro que todo esta en orden… te las hare llegar con la mayor prontitud – Dijo este mirándolo y le mostro una sonrisa amable.

- Muchas gracias – Menciono para el americano - Señor Grandchester un placer conocerlo – Agrego volviéndose para despedirse del hombre.

- Digo lo mismo señor Di Carlo – Esbozo extendiéndole la mano.

El chico la recibió, mientras asentía en silencio y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos y después de eso salió haciendo que sus pasos firmes mostraran la misma fuerza que lo hacia todo su andar. El silencio que se apodero del lugar al instante siguiente fue abrumador, los presentes en la sala podían sentir cierta densidad en el ambiente y los americanos cuando lograron salir del impacto inicial de la escena que acababan de presenciar se volvieron para mirar al duque a la espera de su reacción; este dejo ver una amplia sonrisa que ilumino su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial, le era casi imposible disimular la felicidad que lo embargaba.

- ¿Richard? – Pregunto Albert desconcertado.

- Ese joven que acaba de estar en esta oficina no es Fabrizio Di Carlo… ese chico es… es mi hijo ¡Es mi hijo Terruce! – Exclamo el hombre emocionado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro señor Grandchester? – Inquirió George realmente interesado y quien se había mantenido en silencio solo observando la escena.

- No existe algo en concreto que me ayude a explicarle señor Johnson pero créame ese joven es mi hijo, todo en él lo gritaba… su actitud, su mirada, su voz… las palabras que utilizo, ese andar arrogante y desafiante propio de Terruce, demostrando que no existe nada que pueda hacerle tambalear, se mostro completamente seguro de si mismo aun cuando sus ojos mostraban cierta turbación, le aseguro que eso solo lo he podido ver en alguien y era precisamente en mi hijo – Respondió sin lograr borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Richard… imagino que considerara prudente ser muy discreto con sus sospechas… o mas bien dicho con sus certezas, el joven evidentemente no esta preparado para conocer una verdad… - Explicaba Albert cuando el duque lo interrumpió.

- Su verdad William, es su verdad… comprendo a lo que se refiere y puede estar tranquilo, le daré todo el tiempo que necesite y mientras me encargare de ganarme su confianza y su aprecio, hay tanto que debo recuperar, la vida me ha devuelto a ese hijo que creía perdido para siempre y le juro que esta vez no habrán mas errores – Sentencio con total convicción.

Después de eso intercambiaron mas información, Albert le hablo al hombre del regreso de los Di Carlo a América, también de la relación tan estrecha que llevaba la familia, dejándole en claro que justo así consideraba el chico a los italianos y que se debía ser muy cuidado con cualquier movimiento que pretendiese hacerle creer o sentir lo contrario, después de unos minutos el duque salió de la oficina del rubio completamente lleno de esperanzas y certezas, las dudas se habían disipado por completo y si quedaban algún resquicio de ellas, a medida que recordaba cada detalle del joven se alejaban; ese chico era su hijo Terruce de eso no le quedaba la menor duda y no sabia como haría, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por devolverle el lugar que le pertenecía, ese junto a su familia… era consciente que el asunto de los Di Carlo resultaba engorroso y que tal vez… el hombre estaba confundido o… bueno por ahora no se haría mas teorías, ya sabia que su hijo estaba vivo y eso era lo que realmente importaba, lo demás podía esperar – Subió al auto que lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio y le indico una nueva dirección al chofer, este la acato de inmediato y el auto comenzó a desplazarse por las calles de Chicago.

Candy se encontraba en el jardín sumida en sus pensamientos como últimamente solía estarlo, intentando comprender la actitud tan contradictoria de Fabrizio, en algunas ocasiones se mostraba tierno y apasionado y en otras era frio, distante y la observaba como si desease descubrir algo en ella, como a la espera de algo… pero cuando ella lo cuestionaba al respecto, le ponía una y mil excusas; sentía que cada vez se alejaba mas y eso la llenaba de miedo, muchas veces se vio tentada a preguntarle a Fransheska, pero terminaba desistiendo pues tal vez ella podía comentarle algo a él y eso podía complicar aun mas las cosas – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando aparte de si ese miedo que no la dejaba en paz.

- Candy tienes visita – Le informo Ángela sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Visita? No estaba esperando a nadie Ángela… ¿De quien se trata? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- No quiso decir su nombre pues me dijo que deseaba darte la sorpresa – Contesto la mujer igual de desconcertada que la rubia.

- ¿Sorpresa? Es extraño… bueno no le hagas esperar mas, invítalo al jardín – Dijo con la misma actitud mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello.

La mujer asintió en silencio y salió en busca de la visita de la rubia, volviendo minutos después acompañada por el caballero que había llegado preguntando por la chica. Cuando los ojos de Candy vieron la alta y fuerte figura de Richard Grandchester, sintió que un escalofrío la recorría por completo y el aire se esfumo de sus pulmones, el corazón comenzó a latirle con una dolorosa lentitud y sus manos se cubrieron de un sudor frio.

- Buenas tardes Candice ¿Cómo has estado? – La saludo llegando hasta ella y extendiéndole la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos y pudo ver un miedo en ellos que lo lastimo.

- Duque… duque de Grandchester… que sorpresa verlo señor – Esbozo de manera nerviosa recibiendo la mano de este, que se llevo la suya a los labios y le dio un beso, con esa manera tan galante que poseía. – He… he estado muy bien gracias por preguntar… ¿Usted como ha estado? ¿Cómo ha estado la señora Eleonor y su familia? – Pregunto intentando contralar sus nervios.

En ese momento llego Ángela con un servicio de té para el hombre y la chica, al parecer ellos mantenían la costumbre inglesa pues esta era la hora justa para el mismo, la chica le ofreció una taza, para después tomar una ella y concentrarse en esta tarea e intentar relajarse.

- Bien Candice… llegamos hace dos semanas, pero ellos siguen en Nueva York aun recuperándose del viaje, a mi por el contrario me toco cumplir con un compromiso en esta ciudad y aproveche para hacerles una visita, debo regresar en un par de días – Comento de manera casual.

- Cuando Albert me comento del telegrama que envió anunciando su viaje hasta América me sorprendió un poco, pero me alegre… deseo tanto ver a los pequeños – Dijo ella tratando de enfocarse en un tema mas casual para aligerar la tensión que la invadía y rogando para que Fabrizio no se apareciese como a veces solía hacer en compañía de Fransheska.

- Evans y Madeleine son unos bebés maravillosos, ella es muy parecida a Eleonor y él tiene mucho de mí, será un placer que puedas viajar hasta Nueva York para que los conozcas… ¿Te sientes bien Candy? Te noto algo pálida – Comento el hombre con verdadera preocupación, no deseaba incomodarla y la verdad no sabia como abordar el tema de…

- Si… si señor, es solo que su visita me ha tomado por sorpresa – Contesto mostrando una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo me dijo tu hermano William cuando fui a visitarlo esta tarde… por cierto conocí a tu prometido – Comento y la taza en la mano de Candy tembló con fuerza.  
La chica se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas y coloco la taza en la mesa, luchando por controlar sus respiración y los latidos desbocados de su corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se cerró los ojos para evitar que saliesen.

- Duque… yo… - Se disponía a explicar cuando él la detuvo.

- No tienes que explicarme nada Candice… ya conocía a Fabrizio Di Carlo – Le informo y aunque le costaba mucho llamarlo así debía actuar de esta manera por el bien de la chica – Bueno no en persona, lo vi en unas fotografías cuando visite a Luciano Di Carlo en su casa de Venecia – Agrego mirándola con preocupación pues ella no salía de su conmoción.

- Él es… es muy parecido a… - Se interrumpió pues no sabia como continuar.

- A mi hijo Terruce… si lo es, demasiado diría yo… pero evidentemente no lo es, aunque existen tantas cosas, solo estuvimos juntos unos minutos y me recordó tanto a mi hijo, su actitud, sus miradas… pero no debería atormentarte con esto, seguramente ya tú lo habrás notado – Dijo y la miro a los ojos, pero ella no hizo nada, solo lo miraba fijamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían – Puedes estar tranquila Candice, Albert me comento de tu miedo por lo que esta situación podía desencadenar… créeme no hare nada que pueda perjudicarte a ti o ese joven, tienes mi palabra – Indico mirándola a los ojos y extendió su mano para tomar la de ella y darle un cálido apretón.

- Señor yo… yo no sé como agradecerle, estoy consciente de lo complicado que puede resultar todo esto y créame que he intentado hablar a Fabrizio sobre el asunto… pero no me ha resultado nada fácil, tengo miedo de que crea que me acerque a él solo por su parecido con Terry, las cosas no son así aunque lo parezca – Expreso ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes hija… estoy segura que él sabrá comprenderte, es un hombre muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado – Señalo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Mas bien diría que la fortuna es mía, señor… es un chico realmente maravilloso… tanto como lo era Terruce, a veces siento como si una parte de él estuviese dentro de Fabrizio – Esbozo dejándose llevar por la marea de sentimientos dentro de su pecho.

El hombre asintió en silencio, pero su corazón se lleno de calidez al escuchar esas palabras de la chica, pues ella no se equivocaba, el joven no tenia cosas en común con Terruce, era él… era su hijo y ella también lo sabia, pero algo le impedía reconocerlo, tal vez el miedo a pensar que tantos años de dolor habían sido en vano. Él por el contrario ya no le daba valor a eso, pues saber que su hijo esta bien, vivo y fuerte… que era todo un hombre, ese hombre que él tantas veces se imagino seria lo llenaba de felicidad, la verdad era que no le importaba el dolor sufrido y estaba dispuesto a pasarlo de nuevo, con tal de tener la certeza que tenia ahora. La conversación se mantuvo por unos minutos entre cosas del italiano y de la familia del duque hasta que llego el momento de la despedida, ambos se quedaron más tranquilos y confiados, sobre todo ella.

* * *

_**Hoy puedo estar contigo. He deseado  
para ti todo el bien y me acompaña  
la bondad del amor. A ti te debo  
gozar en soledad la compañía  
más difícil del hombre, la que tiene  
consigo mismo. No me causa miedo  
reconocerme, ni busco a nadie, no.  
Le has dado a mi semblante sin saberlo  
una luz interior que me hace fuerte,  
para vencer mayores soledades.**_

_**Hoy puedo estar contigo. Manuel Altolaguirre.**_


	111. Capitulo 36 parte 3

**Hola chicas como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el que sigue, espero y lo disfruten, tanto como nosotras al escribirlo. **

**AOI: Nena muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos agrada verdaderamente y nos llena de orgullo el que pienses así de nosotras y de algo que empezamos como un pasatiempo, la verdad es que no, ni siquiera se nos ha pasado por la mente el escribir profesionalmente… creo que seria mas complicado ya que nosotras trabajamos con el patrón de los personajes de Misuki e Igarashi, si hemos creado personajes totalmente de nuestra invención valga la redundancia, pero giran entorno a los personajes de los de Candy Candy, lo que menos están involucrados en la historia serian Fabrizio y Marión… bueno también se podría decir de Jules ya que estamos trabajando con una Elisa totalmente distinta… pero creo que seria cuestión de tiempo… algo de tiempo. **

**Saludos y de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo. **

**Capitulo 36**

**Parte 3**

Desde el encuentro de esta tarde con ese hombre en la oficina de Albert, no había logrado sacarse su imagen de la cabeza, parecía seguirlo a donde quiera que iba y atormentarlo con saña, la verdad era que no entendía porque sentía tanto rechazo hacia alguien que no conocía, que apenas había visto una vez en su vida – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos - Para intentar dejar su mente en blanco, pero esto fue imposible, otra vez estaba el rostro del ingles adueñándose de su cabeza y las palabras que este le había mencionado, esa manera de hablarle y mirarlo, como si lo conociese de toda la vida, esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro… creyéndose mas que todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, desbordando seguridad… como si fuese el dueño del mundo – El chico abrió los ojos y se encamino hacia la ventana al tiempo que lanzaba un contrato que estaba leyendo sobre la silla donde se encontraba sentado, no lograba concentrase en nada y eso lo exasperaba, se froto las sienes en un intento vano por aclarar sus pensamientos.

- Duque de Grandchester… si su hijo era parecido a él no entiendo como Candy pudo fijarse en alguien así, ella es tan sencilla, espontanea… y ese hombre se nota tan contrario a ella, aun creo imposible que pudiesen tener cosas en común, pero las tenían… de eso no me quedaron dudas cuando me hablo de Terruce Grandchester, ni de eso, ni de que él llego a amarla tanto como ella lo amo… ¿Qué habrá visto Candy en una persona así? – Se pregunto con molestia – Pero de inmediato hasta él llego su propia imagen que no distaba mucho de la del duque de Grandchester.

- Yo no soy arrogante… simplemente soy seguro de mi mismo, tampoco considero que el mundo sea mío ni me complazco en hacerle ver a los demás que soy superior a ellos… al menos no lo hago si no me provocan – Menciono en voz alta mientras su mirada se paseaba por el jardín, al instante siguiente dejo libre un suspiro - Y termino aceptando que si… que tenia mucho parecido con ese hombre y que a pesar de ello la rubia lo amaba profundamente, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir cierto rechazo hacia el ingles, tal vez porque seguía considerando a su hijo como su rival – Un suave toque en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante – Ordeno volviéndose para ver quien era.

- Fabrizio… acabo de hablar con la modista que diseñara ¡Mi vestido de novia! – Exclamo su hermana visiblemente emocionada entrando a la habitación.

- ¿El vestido… ya? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- ¡Por supuesto hermano! ¿Para cuando crees que lo dejaría? – Inquirió divertida – Quedamos en vernos dentro de unos días para tomar las medidas y trabajar en el diseño, deseo que sea el vestido de novia mas hermoso que se haya creado en el mundo, como el de las princesas… que tenga una cola de varios metros y este bordada en pedrería… Fue interrumpida por él.

- Nos vas a llevar a la ruina hermanita – Señalo con semblante serio pero su mirada sonreía.

- No seas exagerando, soy tu única hermana… y merezco tener la boda de mis sueños, además estoy segura que mamá estará completamente de acuerdo – Dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

- Estoy bromeando tonta – Expreso el chico caminando hasta ella mientras sonreía y le daba un abrazo muy fuerte – Vas a ser la novia mas hermosa del universo y tendrás todo lo que deseas, estoy seguro que ese día será muy especial, todos haremos que así lo sea Fran – Agrego mirándola a los ojos y regalándose una sonrisa hermosa, a la cual ella respondió de igual manera.

- Es lo que mas deseo, que ese día sea maravilloso y estemos todos felices, si te animas puedes casarte con Candy el mismo día ¡Seria extraordinario! – Esbozo emocionada.

- Si… lo seria, pero tengo cosas que hacer antes Fran, deseo recuperar mi pasado, poder ofrecerle a Candy mi vida sin secretos… el matrimonio implica todo eso, que entre los esposos no existan secretos, que puedan compartir todo y tener confianza absoluta – Menciono con seriedad.

- Comprendo, espero que logres conseguirlo para esa fecha… sabes que ella te ama Fabrizio y entenderá… - El interrumpió al ver que él negaba con la cabeza – Esta bien… sé que no deseas contarle nada, pero en caso que no puedas… no desistirás de casarte con ella ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y también se había tornado seria.

- Conseguiré recuperar mi pasado Fran, los avances son cada vez mas concretos y créeme no existe nada en este mundo que me haga desistir de casarme con Candy, pero deseo hacer las cosas bien, ella se merece toda la verdad – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos.

- Hablando de eso… creo que mi cita con la modista choca con nuestro viaje a Nueva York, intente colocar otra fecha pero la mujer viajara a Francia en unos días y no puede retrasarla, tampoco adelantarla pues su agenda ya esta llena, eso complica todo pues yo pensaba ir contigo – Dijo.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo ir solo… tú me has ayudado mucho ya, y has abandonado tus cosas por mi, hasta a tu prometido… creo que si sigues viajando con tanta frecuencia Albert puede desistir del matrimonio – Indico en tono de broma y se gano un golpe en el hombro.

- Eso no pasara… si al menos se le ocurre la idea de romper el compromiso lo ahorco y me quedo con este maravilloso anillo, así que él saldría perdiendo – Expreso levantando la barbilla.

- Si eso se le ocurre no tendrás que ahorcarlo porque yo lo golpeare primero – Indico con media sonrisa – Además que, mas que perder el anillo estaría cometiendo la mas grande de las estupideces pues no creo que exista en el mundo una mujer que lo adore tanto como tú lo haces… eso sin mencionar que no existiría una reconciliación posible, no con Gardel y cientos de pretendientes mas pisándole los talones – Señalo con tono indiferente pero con toda la intensión de resaltar a su hermana.

- Últimamente estas exagerando mucho querido hermano, tampoco han sido cientos de pretendientes y te aseguro que no cambiaria a Albert por nada del mundo… aunque fuese miles de pretendientes, mi corazón es completamente de él y así deseo que sea siempre – Indico con una sonrisa hermosa que ilumino su mirada.

Él la abrazo y le ofreció una igual, se sentía feliz por ella y por su amigo… su amigo, bueno así consideraba a Albert, aun cuando este también estaba implicado en todo esto que lo tenia al borde de la locura, sabia que no podía mezclar sus sentimientos si deseaba aclarar las cosas, confiaba en el rubio pues hasta ahora se había mostrado honesto con él y con su hermana y eso era algo que debía valorar. Fransheska salió unos minutos después y él cansado de tanto pensar se preparo para dormir, el sueño lo venció de inmediato.

Justo dos días después Fabrizio se encontraba en los andenes de la estación de trenes a las espera de ese que saldría con destino a Nueva York, junto a él se encontraban su hermana y su novia, aunque ya habían anunciado la salida del mismo, aun las damas no lo dejaban abordar, Fransheska recordándole que la llamara en cuanto se ubicara en el hotel o ante cualquier eventualidad y no dudara en recurrir a ella, aunque fuese a medianoche o en la madrugada, ya sabia donde encontrarla, si no estaba en la casa estaría en la oficina y si había un cambio de planes ella le informaría de inmediato, dejándole en claro a él que hiciera lo mismo. – Después de eso se alejo un poco para darle espacio a su hermano y Candy para que se despidiesen.

Él se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la chica lo recibió emocionada pues sentía que con este el joven deseaba fortalecer su amor, estuvieron así un par de minutos mientras se acariciaban las espaldas, se separaron un poco y sus miradas se encontraron, él llevo una manos hasta la mejilla de la rubia y la acaricio con ternura.

- En cuanto llegue te llamare… siento mucho tener que viajar tan seguido Candy pero es necesario, estoy luchando porque no sean tan frecuentes o al menos terminen pronto – Le dijo buscando sus ojos ya que ella ante las palabras bajo la mirada.

- No te preocupes Fabrizio yo entiendo amor… sé que lo haces porque es realmente importante – Susurro sin mirarlo. Él le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos y le obligo a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Nada… es que no puedo evitar extrañarte, has estado tan ocupado que… - Dejo libre un suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa pero esta no llegaba a su mirada – No me hagas caso, no es nada… - Él la detuvo con una mirada al saber que había algo mas.

- Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? – Inquirió y ella asintió al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían – Candy no dudes nunca de ello por favor, tú eres lo mas hermoso que la vida me ha dado y estoy luchando todos los días por ser mejor para ti, para ser todo lo que tú necesitas amor – Pronuncio con la voz ronca por la emoción mientras se fundían en los ojos esmeralda.

- Ya lo eres Fabrizio… eres todo lo que necesito y deseo amor, te amo tal cual eres – Dijo dejándole ver que era completamente sincera.

Él la amarro en un abrazo de nuevo y después busco sus labios para darle un beso lento y cargado de ternura que alejara de ella todas las dudas y la tristeza, sin importarles que este era un lugar publico y que ellos eran personas reconocidas, nada de eso importaba en lo mas mínimo si sus corazones se llenaban de certezas; sus bocas reforzaban cada una de las palabras que se habían dedicado y al mismo tiempo eran una promesa de amor que los mantendría unidos a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo. Se separaron cuando el silbato del tren retumbo en el lugar anunciando la tercera llamada para abordar.

- Te amo Candy – Dijo abrazándola de nuevo y rozando sus labios con los de ella.

- Yo también mi vida, no te preocupes que todo estará bien, cuídate por favor – Le señalo antes de separarse y le dio otro suave beso.

Él termino por subir al tren y se despido de la chica y su hermana con un ademan y una amplia sonrisa, ambas quedaron preocupadas pero lograron disimularlo muy bien, pues en sus rostros también se reflejaba una sonrisa tan efusiva como la de él. El joven le entrego el boleto al encargado de ubicar a los pasajeros y este lo llevo hasta el compartimiento que le correspondía, uno de primera clase y el cual casi siempre era asignado para dos pasajeros, tenia la esperanza que no hubiesen vendido el otro pasaje y poder disfrutar de un poco de soledad y tranquilidad que le estaban haciendo mucha falta, también pensando que podía aprovechar el tiempo para realizar algunas anotaciones que le diesen a Nathan un panorama mas claro sobre sus avances. Todas sus esperanzas se vinieron al piso cuando entro a la cabina y ya en esta se encontraba un pasajero, agradeció con un asentimiento al trabajador de la línea y camino hasta su lugar, coloco su bolso de mano en el compartimento para este y tomó asiento, recostándose en el espaldar para descansar, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se llevaba los índices hasta las sienes para darle suaves masajes circulares.

- Señor Di Carlo, que casualidad – Se dejo escuchar la voz con marcado acento ingles de su acompañante.

Fabrizio abrió los ojos de golpe y ante él se encontraba el duque de Grandchester, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular la sorpresa que se adueño de él y esa estúpida sensación de ansiedad que lo embargaba. No tenia idea que fuese precisamente este hombre quien ocupaba su cabina, cuando entro se encontraba leyendo el periódico de forma tal que le impedía ver su rostro. De nuevo podía apreciar esa mirada y esa sonrisa que exudaba confianza y arrogancia, esa misma que le molestaba tanto.

- ¿Se siente bien? – Pregunto Richard ante el silencio del joven y al mismo tiempo como este tomaba de nuevo esa postura desafiante.

- Perfectamente señor Grandchester… si es una verdadera casualidad – Esbozo el chico mirándolo.

- El otro día cuando nos encontramos en la oficina de William olvide preguntarle por su hermana ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Di Carlo? – Inquirió de manera casual.

- Muy bien… justo me acabo de despedir de ella, casi siempre me acompaña pero tenía otros asuntos que atender y no pudo hacerlo en esta ocasión – Contesto en tono cortes pero serio.

- Es una lastima me hubiese gustado saludarla, tal vez en otra oportunidad… ¿Viaja a Nueva York por cuestiones de negocios? – Pregunto en un tono casual.

- Así es señor… una reunión con Charles Pfizer – Respondió volviendo su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

- Entiendo – Esbozo y fingió que se concentraba de nuevo en el periódico en vista de la actitud del chico, pero de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada fugaz, pasaron varios minutos y él se sumió en sus pensamientos.

El investigador que había contratado para que lo mantuviese al tanto de las actividades de… su hijo – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar esto y lo miro de nuevo solo un instante para no captar su atención – El hombre le había informado que este viajaba con frecuencia a la ciudad de Nueva York, mas específicamente cada quince días, la mayoría de ellas en compañía de su hermana y pasaban allí menos de una semana atendiendo asuntos relacionados con los laboratorios que tenían en la ciudad en sociedad con los laboratorios Pfizer. Él hizo sus cálculos y contrato los servicios de alguien en la estación de trenes que le mantuviese informado del día y la hora en la cual el joven viajaría; en cuanto le confirmaron con exactitud lo que deseaba saber, hizo todo lo posible por conseguir este boleto que le permitía compartir cabina con su hijo Terruce durante el trayecto hasta la ciudad de Nueva York – De nuevo esa sonrisa que no podía ocultar se dibujo en sus labios y su pecho se lleno de felicidad.

- ¿Encuentra algo divertido? – Pregunto el chico en tono molesto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Disculpe? – Inquirió desconcertado al ver el semblante que mostraba.

- ¿Le pregunto si encuentra algo divertido? No ha dejado de sonreír desde que el tren se puso en marcha, me gustaría saber si le parezco cómico… o algo por el estilo – Contesto el joven.

Esta vez el hombre no pudo evitar dejar libre una carcajada ante las palabras del chico, el sonido fuerte y claro retumbo en todo el lugar, hacia mucho que Richard Grandchester no reía de este modo y era justamente el animo que lo embargaba lo que lo llevaba a actuar de esta manera, lucho por controlarse al ver que el castaño levantaba una ceja y lo miraba con evidente molestia.

- Lo siento señor Di Carlo… no fue mi intensión crear esa impresión en usted, no creo que sea un hombre que alguien pueda considerar cómico, por el contrario refleja usted mucha seriedad a pesar de su juventud – Indico pero el chico mostraba el mismo semblante, así que procedió a continuar – En realidad recordaba a mi familia, llevo varios días sin verlos y los extraño mucho… recordé un episodio en particular y eso me hacia sonreír – Agrego mirándolo y aun sonreía.

- Si usted lo dice… aunque no parece ser de esos hombres que demuestran emociones tan espontaneas – Comento el chico de manera casual pero con toda la intensión de juzgar al hombre.

- ¿Le parece? – Pregunto y el joven asintió en silencio. – Muchas veces uno puede crearse juicios erróneos sobre las personas señor Di Carlo, la verdad no puedo negarle que tiempo atrás yo era un hombre… bastante reservado por decirlo de algún modo, tal vez por el medio donde me desenvuelvo, este muchas veces me obliga a mostrarme así, sin embargo cuando la felicidad es un estado permanente dentro de nuestras vidas es algo imposible de ocultar. – Acoto mirándolo a los ojos para que él pudiese ver que era sincero.

- Supongo entonces que debe ser usted un hombre muy feliz – Indico con indiferencia.

- Lo soy señor Di Carlo, tengo una familia maravillosa… - Se detuvo. Sintiendo dentro de su pecho unos deseos enormes de decirle – Si tengo una familia maravillosa, tu familia Terruce, la misma que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos cuando desees regresar a ella y que nunca tendrá como pagarle al cielo por la suerte de tenerte de nuevo – Pensó sin dejar de mirarlo.

El castaño se lo quedo mirando por un minuto que pareció una eternidad, esa sensación de rechazo que sentía por el hombre comenzaba a disiparse, su mirada era clara y su actitud dejaba en ver que era completamente honesto, sin embargo no podía decir aun que este le agradaba… sencillamente su actitud arrogante y esos aires de superioridad no le parecieron tan marcados en este momento, tal vez era porque ahora lucía como un hombre común y corriente que hablaba de lo maravilloso que era tener una familia y amarla.

- No me extraña que lo sea, su esposa es una mujer muy bella – Comento Fabrizio de manera casual colocando la mirada en sus manos.

- ¿Conoce a mi esposa? – Pregunto Richard sorprendido.

- Tuve la oportunidad de verla en la premier de La comedia de las equivocaciones, uno de los actores pidió una ovación para ella, recuerdo que usted también estaba ese día – Contesto.

- Eleonor fue actriz durante muchos años, era a la primera obra que asistíamos desde que nos casamos, ella quedo embarazada, entre eso y mis obligaciones no podíamos ir, pensamos quedarnos en América un tiempo para que nuestra familia pueda disfrutar de la libertad que no tienen en Europa, yo daría todo lo que tengo por hacer a mi mujer feliz y sé que estar en su país de nuevo consigue hacerlo – Señalo y su voz era calmada, pero no ocultaba la alegría.

El chico se volvió a mirarlo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su rostro, solo asintió en silencio y después de eso se volvió para mirar hacia el paisaje que se desdibujaba ante sus ojos por la velocidad que llevaba el tren. Minutos después el joven busco un libro para leer un poco y no ser tan consciente de la presencia del hombre allí, este se concentro en una revista de política que estaba entre un montón que se hallaba en la mesa de la esquina de la cabina. El silencio se instalo de nuevo en el lugar por varias horas, el sol comenzaba a caer cuando Fabrizio levanto la mirada de su lectura y vio que el duque se había quedado dormido, aun en sueños no perdía ese porte aristocrático que lo caracterizaba, su postura era recta y mas parecía una estatua que una personas normal… sin saber porqué el joven comenzó a detallar sus rasgos y su corazón de pronto se acelero al ver en este ciertos rasgos parecidos a él, no eran solamente algunas formas de su rostro, era mucho mas… era como verse con unos veinte años mas, el cabello… la nariz, los pómulos, el mentón, era justo como ver una proyección de él mismo. – Negó con la cabeza para alejar esas ideas absurdas de su cabeza, dejo el libro a un lado y salió para tomar un poco de aire.

Casi una hora después Richard Grandchester abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al no ver por ningún lado a su hijo, un leve mareo lo invadió cuando intento levantarse con rapidez, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, para calmar la ansiedad que lo embargaba; era absurdo actuar de esa manera, Terruce seguramente se encontraba en el comedor o tomando un poco de aire, el terror que se había adueñado de su pecho se fue disipando, durante estos dos días que pasaron después de que lo vio de nuevo, siempre despertaba sobresaltado al pensar que tal vez todo había sido un sueño… pero entonces ordenaba sus pensamientos y la certeza lo llenaba de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y estos captaron el libro sobre el asiento que ocupaba Terruce; una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver cual era, sin poder evitarlo su mano viajo hasta este y lo tomó para hojearlo un poco…

- Aun no pierdes la costumbre de subrayar las frases que te gustan – Susurro con mucha más emoción y coloco el libro de nuevo en su lugar para evitar que el joven lo descubriese.

Un instante después el castaño entro y encontró la cabina vacía, seguramente el hombre habría salido a comer algo o saludar a un conocido… la verdad no entendía porque sintió cierta desilusión a no verlo allí, era absurdo que ahora sintiera agradable la compañía del ingles, dejo libre un suspiro cargado de frustración y tomó el libro de nuevo, media hora después el duque entraba y tomaba asiento frente a él, haciendo como si este no existiera se sumió en sus pensamientos.

- **Ser o no ser, ese es el dilema**– Esbozo el hombre minutos después. Fabrizio fue devuelto a la realidad de golpe y su mirada desconcertada se clavo en el hombre - Es eso lo que dice su amigo Hamlet ¿No? – Pregunto al ver su semblante confundido.

- Si… la verdad es Shakespeare que utiliza la voz de Hamlet para expresar su inquietud existencial – Menciono el joven de manera casual. – Todo el libro esta plagado de frases de ese tipo… esta por ejemplo: **Nuestra efímera vida esta rodeada de un sueño**– Acoto y levanto la mirada para ver al hombre que lo miraba con sumo interés y eso lo hizo sentirse bien… importante para él.

- **Sabemos lo que somos, más no sabemos lo que podemos ser**– Pronuncio el duque mirándolo a los ojos y al ver cierto brillo en los ojos de su hijo dejo ver una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

El joven asintió en silencio manteniéndole la mirada y sin poder evitarlo respondió al gesto del duque de la misma manera, quizás su sonrisa no fue tan efusiva como la de este, pero para Richard Grandchester fue extraordinario ver que Terruce le sonreía de nuevo, ya había olvidado la maravillosa calidez que embargaba su pecho cuando su hijo se mostraba así… tantos años, tantos.

Al día siguiente de la salida de Fabrizio hacia Nueva York, su novia y hermana planearon un viaje hasta la casa de campo de los Andley en Lakewood, una salida de chicas le dijo Fransheska a Candy para intentar distraerla un poco, la rubia se notaba bastante tensa desde hacia un par de semana, la italiana sospechaba que era por los constantes viajes de su hermano hasta dicha ciudad y también a los cambios que él estaba mostrando, aunque Fransheska había prometido no presionarlo, muchas veces se veía tentada a preguntarle si las cosas con Candy iban bien, pues apreciaba cierta distancia entre ambos y eso le causaba mucho pesar.

El auto se detuvo ante la inmensa fachada de la casa Andley que parecía irradiar luz y calidez, sus muros de piedra y sus grandes ventanales blancos la hacían lucir tan hermosa y segura que las chicas no pudieron menos que esbozar una gran sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos cuando bajaron del vehículo ayudadas por el chofer. Fueron recibidas por un señor de unos sesenta años, contextura gruesa y cabellos blancos, seguramente uno de los cuidadores de la propiedad quien se sorprendió un poco al verlas allí, pues no esperaban visitas para estos días.

- Buenas tardes señoritas, bienvenidas – Menciono con una sonrisa mientras les hacia un ademan para que continuase y la condujo hasta el salón.

- Buenas tardes Thomas ¿Cómo esta? – Lo saludo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien señorita Candice gracias, señorita Fransheska es grato verla de nuevo… no esperábamos su visita – Dijo un tanto desconcertado.

- Lo sé, es que planeamos este viaje de un momento para otro y nos olvidamos de llamar para avisarles, pero… ¿Dónde están todos? – Pregunto la chica mirando a su alrededor.

- Pues verá… señorita Candice… - Intentaba contestar mientras se frotaba las manos – Todos salieron hacia el pueblo, son las fiestas de San Patricio y como todos somos devotos de él quisimos ir para participar de los festejos, es una tradición y pensábamos que el señor William o el señor George lo recordarían, ahora mismo me disponía a salir para encontrarme con los demás – Explico un tanto apenado por la situación con la mirada en sus manos.

- Entiendo, no debe preocuparse por ello Thomas… fue nuestro el error de no haberles notificado antes, la verdad es que apenas se lo mencione a mi hermano y es probable que él con tantas cosas que tiene en la cabeza lo haya olvidado, las fiestas de San Patricio son bellísimas… recuerdo que fui en una oportunidad cuando estaba en el Hogar de Pony, no se preocupe por nada, puede ir tranquilo a disfrutar de las fiestas, nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo – Señalo la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y le infundía confianza al hombre.

- ¿Esta segura señorita? Podemos volver en un par de horas para atenderlas… no tenemos problemas con ello – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- No hace falta señor Thomas, nosotras podemos encargarnos de todo solas… tenemos planeado hacer una pijamada, hubiese sido perfecto tener a Annie también pero no pudo pues la pequeña Keisy estaba resfriada, no se preocupe y vaya tranquilo – Dijo Fransheska mientras le sonreía.

- Pero si llegan a venir los señores o llama la señora Elroy para saber como se encuentran ustedes – Expuso un tanto dudoso mirándolas.

- No se preocupe por ello, solo veníamos nosotras pues Albert por el trabajo no puede ausentarse de Chicago y mi tía pasara unos días con la familia Leagan así que no existe razón para preocuparse mas, disfruta de las fiestas y nos encontramos mañana aquí para que me cuentes todo con detalle, me encantaría ir… pero el viaje nos dejo un poco agotadas – Pronuncio la rubia y la decisión ya estaba tomada.

El hombre se quedo unos minutos mas para ayudarlas con el equipaje que aunque no era mucho él consideraba pesado para las damas, el chofer regreso a Chicago como habían previsto sin saber que en la casa no había nadie para atender a las chicas, este hubiese podido acompañarlas esta noche, pero no lo creyeron necesario.

- Muchas gracias señorita Candice… señorita Fransheska, les prometo que estaremos aquí lo mas temprano posible… después de la misa de seis de la mañana volvemos y le contaremos todo – Indico el anciano minutos después para despedirse con una amplia sonrisa y salió haciendo una reverencia mientras se colocaba un sombrero.

Las chicas se miraron dedicándose una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros asumieron de inmediato el reto de hacer las cosas por ellas misma, cosa para nada difícil pues ambas estaban acostumbradas a su independencia y aunque a diferencia de Candy, Fransheska si había pasado toda su vida bajo los cuidados de nanas, damas de compañía o sus padres; nunca fue una de esas chicas que se sentaba y esperaba que los demás hicieran todo por ella, al contrario muchas veces su madre tuvo que reprenderla por querer hacer todo por ella misma, muchas veces se decía que no sabia de donde su hija había sacado ese carácter, pues se enfrascaba en sus ideas y no existía quien la sacara de ellas, al menos que fuese su padre, siempre le pareció mas obediente y dócil Fabrizio, quien nunca desafío a su padre en nada... bueno hasta que Antonella Sanguinetti se cruzo en su camino y fue para casi arruinar su vida.

- ¿Por donde comenzamos? – Pregunto la castaña emocionada por tener total control.

- Bueno… creo que seria conveniente hacer algo de comer y después descansar un poco – Contesto Candy guiándola hasta la cocina.

Estuvieron allí cerca de dos hora preparando una combinación de comidas, una receta italiana que Fransheska consideraba su especialidad y el postre favorito de Candy, tarta de manzana que casi se les quema por estar compartiendo anécdotas divertidas de su infancia, entre ataques de risas que las llevaban a las lagrimas y dando carreras de un lugar a otro de la cocina para evitar que la comida terminara en un desastre pasaron el tiempo. Satisfechas por sus resultados como cocineras subieron a descansar un par de horas, analizaron la posibilidad de llegar hasta el pueblo y disfrutar de las fiestas patronales, pero en vista que este quedaba a mas de una hora caminando y no habían llevado un calzado adecuado para un trayecto así desistieron de la idea.

La rubia fue despertada por el timbre de la entrada de la casa que sonaba con insistencia, se levanto sobresaltada y asustada al mismo tiempo, siendo asaltada por un leve mareo que la hizo tambalearse, llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de lino azul cielo, pero que resultaba adecuado para recibir a quien tocaba con tanta premura; cuando salió al pasillo casi choco con Fransheska quien también se veía sobresaltada.

- ¿Quién puede ser? – Pregunto la castaña y su voz mostraba un poco de miedo.

- No tengo idea, pero debe ser algo urgente por la manera como esta llamando – Contesto.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras con paso apresurado y al mismo tiempo siendo muy precavidas, la rubia se asombro cuando vio a la chica tomar un pesado florero de cristal entre ambas manos y colocarse en posición de ataque a un lado de la puerta, Candy dejo ver una sonrisa nerviosa y procedió a asomarse a través del cristal que adornaba el centro de la enorme puerta de roble lacado, con mucho cuidado para no ser vista por la persona que tocaba.

- ¡Es Tom! – Exclamo la rubia dejando salir el aire aliviada.

- ¿Tom? El vaquero del Hogar de Pony, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto la castaña sin comprender mientras dejaba a un lado el florero.

- No sé… tal vez se encontró con alguien de la casa y le dijo que estábamos solas – Respondió la chica al tiempo que giraba las llaves para abrir. - ¡Tom hermano, que sorpresa! – Lo saludo emocionada mientras caminaba para darle un abrazo.

- Candy al fin abres… llame a Chicago y me dijeron que estabas aquí – Menciono él recibiendo el abrazo y después la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió mirando la preocupación en los ojos marrones.

- Es la señorita Pony, esta en cama desde hace dos días… - Se detuvo al ver que ella se disponía a protestar, pero se apresuro a continuar – Apenas me entere esta mañana pues se empeña en decir que no es nada, solo un simple resfriado, pero sabes que a su edad cualquier malestar es de cuidado, la hermana María estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en llamar al doctor, este la vio y nos dijo que era mas que un resfriado, una bronquitis… dijo que no era nada de lo cual preocuparse pero si que debía guardar reposo y tomar el tratamiento al pie de la letra para evitar empeorar – Informo a la chica quien lo miraba asombrada.

- Imagino que dijo que el doctor estaba exagerando – Expreso la rubia con el ceño fruncido. El chico asintió en silencio pero la preocupación aun marcaba su rostro – Hiciste bien en avisarme, yo vine para pasar el fin de semana aquí… pero creo que habrá cambio de planes, Fransheska – Se disponía a explicarle a la chica cuando esta la interrumpió.

- Debes ir hasta el Hogar de Pony de inmediato Candy – Indicó mirándola.

- Señorita Di Carlo, disculpe que no la haya saludado… - Dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a ella.

- No se preocupe señor Stevenson, comprendo la situación – Menciono con amabilidad.

- Yo tengo el camión esperando Candy, papá me acompaño pues hasta conducir me ponía nervioso – Señalo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Si desea puede venir con nosotros señorita Di Carlo, yo iré en la parte de atrás del camión – Agrego mirando a la castaña.

- No por favor, no deseo incomodarlo… el trayecto hasta el Hogar es largo y complicado, yo puedo esperar aquí – Esbozo con una sonrisa amable.

Después de eso Candy salió rápidamente hacia su habitación, tomó un par de cosas colocándola en una bolsa de mano, bajo las escaleras y camino hasta los jóvenes, le indico a Fransheska el numero de teléfono del Hogar y que ante cualquier eventualidad no dudase en llamar, prometiéndole hacer lo mismo en cuanto llegara y por si sucedía algún imprevisto que le impidiese regresar esa misma noche, era un poco mas de mediodía y aunque dudaba ir y hacer el viaje de regreso lo intentaría pues no deseaba dejar que la chica pasase la noche sola allí. Se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo y casi corrió hasta el camión donde los esperaba el señor Stevenson. La italiana los vio alejarse y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por la situación, lo complicado de todo esto era que ahora ella se encontraba sola y en medio de una casa inmensa sin saber que hacer, dio un par de vueltas en la sala y después subió a su habitación, pero no pudo mantenerse diez minutos en esta, bajo a la biblioteca y tomó un libro que le pareció interesante; poco a poco la tarde comenzaba a caer y a ella ya no le parecía tan buena idea haberse quedado sola allí.

Después de dos horas la brisa golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de las ventanas, el cielo se mostraba de un gris tétrico como clara señal que se aproximaba una tormenta, algunos rayos atravesaban a instantes las nubes iluminando el paisaje para después retumbar la tierra con todo su poder. Ella caminaba de un lugar a otro de la gran biblioteca, presa del miedo y los nervios hacían estragos en su interior, definitivamente no fue buena idea quedarse allí sola, debía acompañar a Candy hasta el Hogar de Pony, si al menos volviese alguno de los trabajadores. Otro trueno se sintió tan cerca de la casa que la hizo sobresaltarse y dejar libre un grito, quiso salir corriendo pero sabia que no tenia lugar a donde ir, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban; de pronto su atención fue atraída por el sonido del motor de un auto, corrió hasta el gran ventanal y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa cuando vio quien descendía de este, después su pecho se lleno de una felicidad increíble y un alivio enorme, salió corriendo del estudio con dirección a la puerta principal, él ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de tocar, ella le abrió y se lanzo rodeando su cuello y aferrándose en un abrazo a él, quien la recibió entre divertido y desconcertado.

- ¡Has llegado como caído del cielo! – Exclamo ella mirándolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias por el recibimiento… pero ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan asuntada? – Pregunto viendo la palidez de su rostro y lo frías que estaban sus manos.

- Viene una tormenta, yo le tengo pavor a los truenos… y estoy sola porque Candy tuvo que ir hasta el Hogar de Pony, la señorita Pony estaba un poco delicada de salud – Contesto caminando con él al interior de la casa.

- ¿Y los empleados? – Inquirió mirando a su alrededor.

- Están en las fiestas de San Patricio… - Al ver que el chico ponía los ojos en blanco se dispuso a explicarle – Es una tradición… siempre van y pues, todos se encontraban allí cuando nosotras llegamos, solo estaba aquí uno de los cuidadores que se disponía a dejar todo en orden, insistió en quedarse, pero tanto Candy como yo les hicimos saber que no había problema y se marcho, no pensábamos que algo como lo de su madre pasaría – Finalizo dejando libre un suspiro. - ¿Tú que haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías por tus compromisos – Inquirió mirándolo.

- George se ofreció a encargarse de ello y aprovechando que la tía no estaba en la casa decidí venir a acompañarlas, pensé que no me daría tiempo de llegar por la tormenta, estuve a punto de quedarme en uno de los hoteles del camino, la carretera es bastante peligrosa cuando llueve – Contesto con el ceño fruncido.

- Gracias a Dios decidiste continuar… de solo pensar en que me hubiese tocado pasar la noche aquí sola y con esa tormenta que se avecina, me lleno de miedo – Señalo la chica con alivio.

- Seria adecuado regresar a Chicago… o ir hasta el Hogar de Pony, pero seria arriesgarnos mucho – Comento analizando la situación.

- Podemos pasar la noche aquí, junto a ti me siento protegida – Dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa y busco sus labios para darle un suave beso mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

Él asintió en silencio dedicándole una sonrisa menos efusiva que la de la chica, le hizo el abrazo mas fuerte, un trueno retumbo cerca de la casa y ella se estremeció, el rubio apretó más el abrazo y le acaricio la espalda con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Minutos después ambos se encontraban en la cocina, ella maravillada al enterarse que Albert sabia cocinar y además que lo hacia muy bien, ahora fue el turno de una comida americana como plato principal y un postre italiano en el cual la chica se esmero pues no solo era uno de sus favoritos, sino que además deseaba impresionar al rubio.

- Estas lleno de sorpresas… trabajaste en un zoológico, pasaste muchos años en África como voluntario de la cruz roja, has viajado por una infinidad de sitios maravillosos y además de eso eres un excelente chef – Indicó ella tomando otro bocado. – Esto esta delicioso… creo que terminare malacostumbrándome ante tantas cualidades y te pediré dediques mas tiempo a consentirme con tus comidas – Agrego dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa.

- Lo haría con el mayor de los gustos, siempre en cuanto reciba una recompensa a cambio de ello – Comento perdiéndose en la mirada gris de ella.

- ¡Por supuesto que la tendrás! – Aseguro y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia – Es mi turno para consentirte… espero obtener los mismo resultados que tú – Señalo mientras se colocaba de pie, le dio un suave beso en los labios y después se alejo en dirección a la cocina.

Él la vio alejarse con esa cadencia y sensualidad que desbordaba al caminar, inocente tal vez del poder que tenia sobre él, ese que lo desarmaba y lo enloquecía, sus sonrisas, sus miradas; todo en ella era un sueño. Un minuto después la vio regresar con una pequeña bandeja y una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la coloco sobre la mesa haciendo espacio para proceder a servir el postre que había preparado.

- Lucen muy apetitosos – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa cuando ella le sirvió uno.

- Son cannoli, seguramente ya los probaste cuando estuviste en Italia… pero estos son especiales, pues tienen un secreto que me enseño mi abuela materna, muy pocas veces la visitábamos pues ella vivía en Sicilia, pero cuando lo hacíamos nos llenaba de dulces y cuando tuve edad me enseño a preparar muchos – Le informo al tiempo que tomaba asiento y se disponía a disfrutar del dulce.

- Tu abuela fue una excelente maestra, esto esta divino… mucho mejor de los que probé en Italia – Menciono el rubio deleitándose con el postre.

- ¿De verdad te gustan? – Pregunto ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Contesto y miro hacia la bandeja – Si guardamos el secreto nos los podemos comer todos y no le guardamos a Candy – Agrego con picardía pues sabia que su hermana era una adicta a los dulces.

- Eres malvado… para tu suerte estos son especialmente para ti y te los puedes comer todos, mañana puedo hacer mas para ella… me sentí muy aliviada cuando me llamo para decirme que la señorita Pony estaba mucho mejor y también para informarme que no podía regresar por la tormenta, bueno esto ultimo no me resulto nada agradable – Expuso con una sonrisa tímida.

- Eso me deja mas tranquilo a mi, las carreteras en verdad son de mucho cuidado cuando caen tormentas y mas como esta – Dijo el rubio volviéndose al gran ventanal que estaba en el comedor.

Terminaron de comer, los dos se encargaron de lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina en vista que ninguno cedió a dejarle la tarea al otro. Caminaron hasta el salón y tomaron asiento en el gran sofá que se hallaba frente a la chimenea que desprendía hermosas luces doradas y naranjas, al tiempo que llenaba de calidez el lugar; ella se acomodo en el pecho de su novio y él rodeo su hombro con el brazo para pegarla a su cuerpo, estuvieron en silencio solo brindándose caricias tiernas y hermosas sonrisas durante unos minutos, mientras afuera la tormenta descargaba toda su fuerza y a momentos las luces de los relámpagos iluminaban la estancia.

- Tengo una idea para terminar una maravillosa velada como esta – Susurro la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla y colocándose de pie, él tenía los ojos cerrados y ella pensó que debía estar cansado por el viaje y tanto trabajo. – Pero no sé si estas muy agotado – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos cuando el rubio los abrió para verla.

- ¿Cansado? Bueno no… solo un poco, pero hare lo que desees – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella le regalaba una de esas sonrisas tan hermosas.

- Perfecto, hoy mientras buscaba algo en lo cual entretenerme encontré esto – Indico mientras caminaba a un gramófono y escogía entre los discos, de inmediato una melodía invadió el lugar y ella regreso hasta él, le extendió la mano sonriéndole – Quiero bailar contigo – Dijo mirándolo.

Él recibió la mano que ella le ofrecía con una amplia sonrisa y la acerco hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, comenzaron a moverse al compas de la música que parecía crear un mundo lleno de magia y amor a su alrededor, sus miradas se fundían y sus manos se complacían recorriendo sus espalda con roces que los hacían estremecer, sus labios se buscaron sin siquiera proponérselo y los besos empezaron a desbordar ese deseo que los embargaba siempre que estaban de esta manera, sus mundos parecían iluminarse con solo una palabra, una caricia, una mirada. Sus cuerpos se llenaban de un calor intenso que hacia que cada sensación fuese tan extraordinaria como fuerte, sus respiración habían dejado de ser normales por los besos y esa necesidad que comenzaba a exigir cada vez mas. Albert abandono los labios de su novia y bajo a su cuello, aspirando su perfume y dibujando con sus labios una línea hasta llegar a su oído y susurrar palabras de amor y deseo mientras ella se sujetaba con fuerza de su nuca, cerrando los ojos y liberando suspiros. Después de varias piezas él tomó consciencia de la situación que estaban provocando y que no podía dejarse llevar por esta, aunque lo desease con toda su alma, aunque para él un final maravilloso para esta velada seria, los dos desnudos, enredados entre caricias y besos mientras hacían el amor, él le entregaba su vida y recibía de ella lo que tanto anhelaba.

Se separaron con las miradas brillantes, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza y ese deseo que los estaba consumiendo de a poco, el rubio comenzó a repartir besos cálidos y tiernos en el rostro de la chica para crear un ambiente mas seguro para ambos, ella comprendió que él se limitaba por su bien, deseaba cuidarla, aunque eso significase luchar contra las ansias que lo embargaban, haciendo con esto que ella lo amase mas aun. Subieron primero hasta la habitación de la chica y él encendió la chimenea de esta para alejar el frio que se adueñaba del lugar a causa de la tormenta, después de un minuto la estancia se llenaba de calor y ella le dedico una sonrisa que ilumino su mirada, acompañándolo para despedirse en la puerta.

- Buenas noches – Susurro Fran y le dio un beso suave y lento que consolara sus cuerpos.

- Buenas noches princesa… descansa – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos y dándole otro beso.

El rubio después de tomar una ducha que duro más de una hora con la cual intento liberar la tensión que le invadía el cuerpo y calmar su deseo, se coloco una pijama de seda azul marino y se metió a la cama, una vez en esta no hacia mas que dar vueltas y vueltas; el calor de su cuerpo que parecía haber menguado hacia solo instantes, regreso con mas fuerza y su corazón latía con dolorosa lentitud, era tan grande el deseo que llevaba por dentro que sentía que el cuerpo le dolía, le dolía ante la necesidad de tener a Fransheska a su lado. – La luz de un rayo alumbro todo el lugar y segundos después el estruendo hizo retumbar toda la casa, haciéndolo sobresaltarse… se levanto con rapidez y camino hasta la ventana pero antes de llegar a esta unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron regresar sobre sus pasos, giro la manilla y abrió rápidamente.

- Albert… ese trueno fue espantoso, creo que cayo cerca de la casa – Dijo la castaña temblando de miedo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Tranquila amor, no fue nada – Menciono abrazándola con ternura – Si creo que cayo cerca del ala izquierda de la casa, me disponía a ver hacia el jardín – Agrego acariciando el cabello de ella quien tenia la cara hundida en el pecho de él.

- ¿Me estoy comportando como una niña verdad? – Pregunto con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Él dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos azules y le dio un suave beso en los labios, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares. Ella coloco sus manos en el pecho de él y suspiro llena de felicidad al ver ese amor que le profesaba, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del chico y se elevo un poco mas para ofrecerle sus labios, él no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarlos y se adueño de ellos en un beso intenso y cargado de toda esa pasión que llevaba dentro y que aumento al ser consciente del delicado camisón que cubría la figura de Fransheska.

- Yo le temo a los espacios cerrados y eso no me hace ser infantil ¿O si? – Inquirió Albert mirándola a los ojos una vez que se separaron. Ella negó con la cabeza y le acaricio la mejilla.

- ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? – Pregunto y al ver que una sombra atravesaba los ojos azules de su novio se apresuro a agregar – Prometo no molestarte, ni siquiera te darás cuenta que estoy en este lugar… pero me aterra regresar a esa habitación y quedarme allí sola – Susurro apenada.

- Fran… tú no me molestarías nunca, dudo que pueda olvidar tu presencia aquí… - Se detuvo sintiendo como su corazón se disparaba ante la sola idea de tenerla allí tan cerca.

- Albert… - Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Puedes quedarte… claro que puedes princesa – Dijo - Y se sentía estúpido ante los nervios que lo invadían, era absurdo pensar que no podía contralar sus ansias ¿Acaso no era un hombre adulto? – Se pregunto con molestia, mientras caminaba a su cama. – Puedes dormir aquí y yo lo hare en el sofá – Menciono al tiempo que tomaba unas mantas y una almohada.

Ella asintió en silencio y se mordió el labio inferior, hasta el momento no se había percatado de lo comprometedora de la situación por el miedo que la invadía, pero ahora frente a la enorme cama de Albert sentía que un mareo se apoderaba de ella y las piernas le temblaban. Él le dedico una sonrisa para infundirle confianza, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, llego hasta ella y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, después le dio un suave beso, apenas un roce en los labios y se alejo con dirección al sofá, ella lo vio acomodarlo y tenderse en este, se notaba tan relajado que a ella le parecía absurdo que viese esta situación con otros ojos, ellos eran personas adultas y racionales, no había motivo para sentirse nerviosos; se quito la bata y se metió bajo las cobija intentando relajarse. Albert sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de un momento a otro, si la ducha de hace un rato no pudo calmar el deseo que lo embarga, dudaba que toda la lluvia que caía a cantaros sobre el lugar pudiese lograrlo, respiro un par de veces e intento relajarse, pero sus sentidos parecían estar en su contra, escuchaba cada roce de las cobijas que se producía en su cama, era consciente hasta de la respiración de Fransheska ¡Y ella que le dijo que ni siquiera notaria su presencia! Podía jurar que esta noche no lograría conciliar el sueño.

- Albert… ¿Seguro estas cómodo allí? – Inquirió ella incorporándose un poco – Esta cama es muy amplia, creo que hay suficiente espacio para cinco personas – Agrego de manera casual.

- Estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocupes Fran – Contesto el rubio y su voz era ronca.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos lograban conciliar el sueño, ella se removía entre las sabanas presa de una inquietud que no lograba entender y él por su parte parecía una estatua, sabia que estaba vivo por el movimiento que hacia su pecho al respirar, pero por dentro sentía cientos de emociones que lo arrastraban hasta la mas insoportable de las necesidades con agónica lentitud y la frustración lo envolvía por completo. Pudo escuchar con claridad como ella dejaba libre un suspiro y lanzaba las cobijas a un lado exasperada, segundos después sintió que se acercaba. En la habitación se escuchaba el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea, la lluvia y la brisa que chocaba contra los cristales, algún trueno a lo lejos, sus respiraciones, nada más… y sin embargo él podía sentir que ella se acercaba.

- No puedo dormir… tu cama parece tener algo en mi contra – Susurro apenada.

- Tal vez desee que estemos juntos en ella – Esbozo él en un hilo de voz sin poder evitarlo, mientras se colocaba de pie y la miraba a los ojos.

Ella trago en seco y sus labios temblaron, posando la mirada en los labios de Albert que lucían tan provocativos y maravillosos, su respiración se acelero cuando él bajo muy despacio y rozo apenas los suyos, ese simple toque hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco dentro de su pecho por lo que significaba. Albert tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la comenzó a besar muy despacio, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, como jamás creyó que fuese posible, sus besos eran lentos y sensuales provocando que el deseo en ambos creciera como una avalancha. Ella coloco sus manos en el pecho del rubio y pudo sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón, exactamente igual al suyo… sentía tantas cosas dentro de si que no encontraba nombrarlas a todas, un ráfaga de calor la comenzó a invadir desde la punta de sus pies y llegaba a cada fibra de su ser, llevo sus manos a la nuca de Albert y noto que ese mismo calor también lo embargaba a él.

- Fransheska – Susurro su nombre como una caricia mientras con sus labios hacia un camino desde su cuello hasta su hombro y acariciaba su nuca con suavidad.

- Albert amor… siento… siento que me estoy quemando, como si un fuego se esparciese por todo mi cuerpo… es tan intenso – Esbozo con la voz ronca al tiempo que acariciaba las hebras doradas.

- Es un fuego sagrado amor… un calor maravilloso que hacer arder tu cuerpo y tu corazón, yo siento lo mismo Fran… - Se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos – Fransheska mírame – Le pido con la voz transformada por el deseo, cuando ella lo hizo su mirada era brillante, hermosa y cálida – No puedo soportar mas este deseo… siento que me voy a volver loco si no te tengo, te necesito tanto, te deseo tanto amor… déjame amarte, déjame llenarte de placer… de mi, déjame sentirte… puedo morir si no lo hago, calma esta sed que me embarga, alivia este dolor de no tenerte – Menciono mirándola a los ojos y su voz era maravillosa.

Ella se estremeció ante esas palabras, una mezcla de miedo y excitación se apodero de todo su ser, las manos y los besos de Albert acrecentaron el deseo, sus caricias eran como flamas de fuego que recorrían su cuerpo, ella solo podía dejarse llevar, rendirse ante la magia y la seducción que desplegaba su novio, cerró los ojos un instante dejando libre gemidos y jadeos.

- Calma este huracán que se apodera de mi Albert, te puedo sentir en cada espacio de mi cuerpo y no puedo soportarlo mas… te deseo tanto que me duele, es como si estuve a punto de estallar en mil pedazos… no puedo pensar, solo sentirte… solo eso – Dijo buscando los labios del rubio y perdiéndose en estos con un beso intenso y necesitado, se separaron después de un minuto y sus miradas eran brillantes y oscuras – Hazme el amor Albert… quiero ser tuya mi vida, solo tuya… quiero entregarte mi vida y mi alma – Expreso con convicción mirándolo a los ojos.

Él la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo y le dio un beso tierno, lento… tan lento que la hizo suspirar, eso termino de alejar todos los miedos que podía tener, se dejo llevar por su deseo y lo que él le brindaba, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama y en solo segundos ya estaba en el suelo, ella suspiro al sentir la piel suave y firme del pecho del rubio deleitándose con el toque de cada espacio, mientras él besaba sus hombros y su cuello, deslizando muy despacio los tirantes de su dormilona, esa pieza tan hermosa y delicada de seda blanca, tan suave y pura como ella. Fransheska se estremeció cuando las manos de Albert comenzaron a recorrer su espalda desnuda, respiro profundamente para relajarse y dejo un suspiro salir de su pecho cuando la tela quedo hecha un montón a sus pies.

- Déjame verte… deseo verte amor – Susurro Albert con una voz tan cargada de sensualidad que ella sintió el deseo crecer aun mas y romper con fuerza en su vientre.

Se separo un poco de él y los ojos de Albert comenzaron a recorrer su figura, su mirada era tan intensa que hizo que su piel se prendiese en llamas, cada lugar que él detallo, cada espacio que su mirada acaricio, sentía que podía tocarla sin siquiera moverse. Ella era tan hermosa que sus ojos no daban credibilidad a lo que veían, su cuerpo era perfecto, maravilloso, la forma de sus pechos blancos, llenos, tentadores, coronados por dos hermosa rosas erguidas y despiertas como a la espera de los primeros rayos del sol, su cintura tan diminuta y tallada que le hizo apretar las manos para contralarse y no abalanzarse sobre ella, su vientre plano y maravillosamente moldeado; una última prenda le impedía continuar deleitándose con la figura de esa que dentro de poco seria su mujer y la dueña de su vida. Camino hasta ella y le tomó la barbilla entre sus dedos para mirarla a los ojos pues ella tenia la mirada en el suelo, el color carmín que cubría sus mejillas la hacia lucir mas hermosa aun.

- Eres lo mas extraordinario que mis ojos han visto… eres tan bella Fransheska que temo todo esto sea un sueño y de un momento a otro desaparezcas, quiero besar cada espacio de tu cuerpo, perderme en el y quedarme a vivir allí para toda la vida, te amo de una forma en la que jamás me creí capaz, tú haz hecho nacer en mi el sentimiento mas hermoso y fuerte que un hombre pueda tener, quiero que sepas que nunca… nunca nada ni nadie hará que me separe de ti, desde hoy y para siempre prometo ser tuyo y solo tuyo – Expreso con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

Ella se abrazo a él con fuerza y ese primer contacto de su pieles desnudas fue electrizante, miles de luces estallaron a su alrededor y sus cuerpos se estremecieron, el rubio comenzó a besar las mejillas con una ternura que la hizo suspirar, después bajo a su quijada y con sus labios dibujo líneas en esta, subiendo y bajando hasta su cuello, sus labios, sus oídos y haciendo con esto que un concierto de gemidos se escuchara en la habitación. Ella deseaba besarlo y entregarle el mismo placer que le estaba ofreciendo, sus manos se deleitaban con cada musculo fuerte y estilizado de la espalda, los brazos y los hombros de Albert. Al fin él le dio ese beso que ella le pedía, un beso que se apodero de su boca por completo, sus lenguas se mezclaban, danzando, succionando, acariciando cada espacio, mientras los gemidos ahora emitidos por los dos hacían que el deseo fue creciendo y creciendo. Sin saber cómo, ambos llegaron hasta la mullida alfombra, ella de espaldas sobre esta y él su lado recorriendo con sus dedos la delicada piel interior de sus muslos, sin separar sus labios de los de la castaña, sus manos subieron a sus pechos como hiciera en el establo y con una caricia lenta y sutil comenzó a roza uno de sus senos. Fransheska sintió que todo su mundo se estremecía junto con ella, la calidez de la mano de Albert hizo que el fuego dentro de ella se disparase y una ansiedad incontrolable se apoderara de su intimidad, al tiempo que su vientre era presa de espasmos casi imperceptibles, él fue consciente de ese cambio en ella al sentir como el calor de su piel aumentaba y sus pezones se ponían mas duros y oscuros, con su pulgar siguió rozándolo apenas y después extendió la palma de la mano para abarcarlo por completo, quedando perfectamente acoplada a este.

Ella se aferro a sus cabellos y libero una secuencia de gemidos excitantes que se ahogaban en sus bocas, buscando acortar la distancia entre ambos se acerco mas a Albert rodeando con su pierna la cadera de él y de nuevo sintió esa necesidad que se apoderaba de su vientre y se intensificaba en su centro, sintiendo un calor húmedo que la embargaba.

- Albert… Albert, amor te necesito… esto es demasiado, voy a perder la cordura – Susurraba contra sus labios mientras lo veía a los ojos.

- No luches por controlarte ni por entender Fran, solo siente amor… solo déjame llenarte de placer, apenas estamos comenzando – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa al ver que ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le mordió con mucha suavidad el labio inferior.

Si ella hubiese tenido al menos una idea de a lo que él se refería, cuando le dijo que apenas empezaban, de seguro terminaba desmayándose. Después de eso la volvió de espaldas a él colocándola boca abajo y sus caricias se hicieron mas lentas, llenas de una ternura infinita, sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda, sus brazos, sus hombros y tras ellas una lluvia de besos que la sumieron en un placer único y absoluto, una sonrisa de ensoñación se dibujo en sus labios, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar justo como él le había dicho, solo se concentro en sentirlo y disfrutar de todo eso que su cuerpo le provocaba, sus manos eran fuerte… tan fuertes y ahora la acariciaban como su estuviesen hechas de pétalos de rosas, con una suavidad extraordinaria; suspiraba cuando los besos húmedos y tibios de Albert caían sobre su piel y solo era consciente de su amor, ese amor puro y maravilloso que él le entregaba, se sentía volar entre nubes, rodeada de millones de colores y luces, llena de una extraordinaria calidez que parecía fluir por sus venas.

Él se deleitaba con la suavidad y la dulzura de la piel de Fransheska, sus manos se deslizaba sobre esta como si fuese la más fina de las sedas, el olor de su cabello, como la sentía temblar ante tu tacto y sus besos, los gemidos que salían de sus labios, todo en conjunto lo hacia desear mas y mas, ella lo estaba llevando a un estado de placidez perfecto; sus ansias menguaron un poco al entregarse a sus deseo de crear un ambiente especial para ella, sentía la necesidad que esta noche fue inolvidable para su novia en todos los aspecto, no solo por el hecho de pasar de niña a mujer, sino porque también se estaba entregando al amor y al placer; Albert la hizo rodar lentamente sobre su espalda mientras seguía acariciando su cintura y sus caderas. Ella quedo frente a él y de espalda sobre la alfombra, su respiración hacia que sus pechos fueran presa de un rítmico sube y baja captando de inmediato la atención del rubio, cuando él llevo una mano hasta su vientre y comenzó a subir en una caricia lenta y sensual, Fran cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro. Albert no toco sus senos como ella esperaba prefirió llevar un dedo entre ellos y seguir hasta sus labios, comenzó a dibujarlos con apenas roces y bajo para tomarlos en un beso tan maravilloso y sutil que ella sentía su cuerpo elevarse, mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho masculino, deslizando sus dedos a través de la fina capa de bellos que cubría este; un jadeo se escapo de la boca de Fransheska cuando sintió que Albert la tomaba en brazos.

- ¿Intentamos dominar a mi cama? – Le pregunto en su susurro cargado de sensualidad.

- Estoy segura que puedes hacerlo… pues yo estoy completamente rendida a ti – Contesto ella de la misma manera al tiempo que acariciaba la nuca del rubio.

Él le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa besando su mejilla y la punta de su nariz, antes que la castaña pudiese siquiera notarlo ya estaba junto a la enorme cama de Albert y él la depositaba muy despacio en esta sin desviar un solo instante la mirada de sus ojos, acomodo las cobijas a un lado y ella quedo sobre la delicada sabana de algodón blanco, le dio varios besos en los labios, solo contactos y después se alejo unos segundos, su mirada azul lucían tan hermosa, brillante e intensa. Ella estaba completamente hechizada por él y esa luz que emanaba, su piel parecía estar hecha de oro, los destellos dorados de la chimenea creaban hermosa luces en esta. Lo vio mover ligeramente sus manos y subo que estaba despojándose del pantalón de su pijama, sin embargo ella no reunió el valor para verlo completamente desnudo y cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo en la cama unos nervios incontrolables la invadieron, de pronto todo en su mente se mezclo, fue consciente de lo que pasaría en solo minutos y un nudo se hizo en su garganta, ella lo amaba, lo desea y lo necesitaba, de eso no tenia dudas… pero. Él pudo notar cierta tensión en la chica y le dedico una maravillosa sonrisa para infundirle confianza mientras acariciaba con suavidad su rostro y repartía besos en este, eran tan delicados como el rocío de la mañana.

- Fran, no tienes nada que temer amor… yo te amo con cada parte de mi ser, con toda mi alma, esto no hará que nada cambien entre nosotros, por el contrario todo será mucho mejor y no pienso esperar tanto para casarnos, en cuantos tus padres ponga un pie en América nosotros lo hacemos en una iglesia princesa – Dijo con tanto amor y ternura que ella sintió las lagrimas inundar su garganta y estuvo a punto de derramarlas.

- Yo… yo confió en ti Albert, no necesito que asegures algo que yo sé harás, te amo tanto… solo que – Respiro profundamente para pasar las lagrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza – Son tantas emociones que no sé como explicarlas… pero solo de algo estoy segura, deseo continuar… quiero sentirte, amarte… ser tuya, de eso estoy completamente segura – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa que ilumino su mirada y dejo libre un suspiro de alivio, esa certeza en ella era todo lo que necesitaba, comenzó a besarla muy despacio y después de un minuto sus manos viajaron hasta la ultima prenda que la cubría y la despojo sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba y el cuerpo de ella temblaba ligeramente, la delicada pieza de encaje y algodón se deslizo con total delicadeza por sus muslos, piernas y en un movimiento diestro y sutil que el rubio hizo con sus manos abandono el cuerpo de ella, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla, pero prefirió no cortar el contacto visual, deseaba que se sintiese cómoda y confiada; la acerco mas a su cuerpo en un abrazo y se apodero de sus labios, mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos. Ella sintió dentro de si la necesidad de acortar la distancia que había entre ambos y se pego a él, en ese momento sintió una presión tibia y palpitante contra su vientre y de nuevo ese calor que hace minutos amenazaba con incinerarla regreso con mas fuerza, ella dejo libre un gemido que el rubio ahogo con sus besos y la atrajo mas hacia él para que la castaña se acostumbrara a esta cercanía.

- Albert… amor Albert… te amo mi vida, mi sol… mi cielo – Susurraba ella besándolo, podía sentir que a cada minuto la presión sobre su vientre era mas potente y también que el cuerpo de él se hacia mas caliente y una delgada capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su espalda y su pecho.

- Tú eres mi universo entero Fransheska, todo lo que deseo y amo en este mundo esta entre mis manos, eres maravillosa, me vuelves loco amor – Susurraba con pasión respondiendo a sus besos.

- Albert yo… yo quiero… - Esbozo y sus labios temblaron, su vientre se contrajo antes sus pensamientos, ella no… no lo vio desnudo y sentirlo tan excitado despertaba en ella la curiosidad y también un ligero temor, no un temor emocional o que tuviese que ver con su amor… su temor era físico pues en una oportunidad escucho a varias de sus amigas ya casada… que la primera vez resultaba algo incomoda, pues dolía y sobre todo si el hombre en cuestión… - Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz ronca y cálida del rubio.

- Dime que piensas… yo hare lo que desees, todo lo que desees amor – Menciono mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- Yo… - Ella dejo libre un suspiro y sus mejillas se sonrosaron ferozmente, sus manos temblaron y esquivo la mirada de su novio. Él al ver que ella se cohibía la beso con dulzura y busco sus ojos para llenarla de confianza. – Yo… quiero… no, no es eso – Estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba hilar una idea – Yo… ¿Puedo tocarte? – Pregunto al fin y el color carmín que se extendió por su rostro fue tan intenso como hermoso. Él la miro desconcertado en un principio, pero al ver ese sonrojo en ella comprendió a lo que se refería.

- Tú puedes hacer lo que desees Fran, yo soy completamente tuyo amor – Expreso con voz tan maravillosa y esa mirada brillante que la hechizo.

Después de esas palabras tomó una mano de ella y la guio hasta su entrepierna, todo eso sin dejar de mirarla, la castaña se debatía entre los nervios y el deseo, cuando al fin logro rozar con su mano la masculinidad del rubio dejo libre un jadeo de sorpresa, esta se encontraba aun mas caliente que el resto de su cuerpo. Albert la insto a envolver su miembro con la pequeña y delicada mano de ella, pero que estaba provocando cientos de sensaciones maravillosas en él, no era la primera vez que una mujer lo toca… pero con ella era distinto, esa timidez y el brillo que ilumino los ojos grises lo estaba elevando al paraíso.

- Es… esta tan caliente – Esbozo ella sin poder evitarlo, él le dedico una sonrisa y ella respondió de la misma manera, pero al comprobar que evidentemente el tamaño era… bueno no sabia si era normal, pero no lo parecía… por el contrario le resultaba inmenso, se estremeció y después busco la mirada del rubio y en la de ella había cierta angustia - ¿Me va a doler mucho? – Pregunto.

- Voy a hacer todo lo posible porque eso no pase… no te preocupes Fran, lo vas a disfrutar amor, yo te voy a cuidar – Contesto con voz llena de amor. Ella asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa, para después dejar libre un suspiro. - ¿Puedo tocarte yo ahora? – Inquirió rozando sus labios. Ella abrió lo ojos con sorpresa y no supo que decir, pero él insistió con un beso profundo y lento que hizo que todas sus murallas cayesen, la castaña se movió acercándose, él tomó eso como un si.

Muy despacio comenzó a bajar la mano por el vientre de la chica que temblaba como las alas de las mariposas, se quedo en este cerca de un minuto rozándolo apenas con la yema de sus dedos y después continuo su camino, hasta ahora él tampoco había visto mas allá de la cintura de Fransheska, imito su actitud y sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a bajar sintiendo la capa de sedosos bellos que cubrían su intimidad, muy pocos y tan finos. Ella contuvo el aire cuando los dedos de Albert llegaron a un lugar que hizo que el fuego se disparase en su interior y su vientre convulsionase con fuerza, pero él no se detuvo allí, sus dedos siguieron el camino hacia su centro y toda ella tembló cuando uno de ellos de deslizo con suavidad entre el calor y la humedad de su lugar mas intimo; ella se arqueo sin poder evitarlo y dejo libre un gemido cargado de placer, cerró los ojos y se aferro a sus hombros, ante eso Albert busco sus labios adueñándose de ellos en un beso ardiente y profundo, mientras sus manos seguían explorando su flor ardiente.

- ¡Amor! – Exclamo ella ante los avances de él y la humedad la invadió aun más.

- No luches… solo siénteme Fran, ¡Dios eres tan hermosa! – Dijo perdiéndose en su imagen.

Ella solo se aferro a sus cabellos, mientras hundía su cabeza en las almohadas y cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón y su alma también era presa de esa maravillosa sensación de saberlo tan cerca. Albert llevo una mano hasta su rodilla y la acaricio con suavidad mientras su otra mano seguía allí donde ella lo mantenía cautivo… sin siquiera ser consciente de esto, bajo un poco mas y sus labios buscaron sus montes coronados de rosas. Ella creyó perder la cordura cuando los labios de su novio se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones y comenzaron a succionarlo con suavidad, mientras su mano seguía creando sensaciones que la arrastraban en un mar de placer, cada beso y cada caricia de Albert era tan intensa que ya no sentía sus piernas, ni sus brazos… en realidad todo su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, ahora era de él. Y para acrecentar aun mas las sensaciones sintió como él bajaba pasando su lengua entre sus senos, después a su vientre donde se quedo un tiempo que ella no logro contar, rozando y lamiendo cada espacio de este; para después terminar separando sus piernas con los anchos hombros y antes que ella pudiese coordinar lo que sucedía, lo vio perderse allí, donde su mano hasta hace un momento pretendía robarle toda la cordura que poseía. El rubio se dejaba llevar por sus deseos y sus instintos, se deleito con los pechos de la chica, deseaba que cada rincón de su cuerpo esta noche fuese suyo completamente, probar y explorar cada espacio de ella, era tierra virgen y maravillosa que lo tentaba como nunca antes lo había hecho algo mas… y eso lo llevo a beber de su cuerpo, perderse en ese mar y adoro hacerlo, adoro su olor y su sabor virgen, intacto; sentía su corazón latir desbocado al ser consciente del placer que estaba provocando en ella, su mano se hallaba sobre su vientre y esa corriente que lo invadía, sus gemidos, como se aferraba de las sabanas, le confirmaba que justo ahora ella estaba entrando al cielo… no existía en el mundo nada mas hermosa que el rostro de la mujer que amaba a punto de alcanzar la mas extraordinaria sensación de plenitud que podía tener en manos de su amante y saber que ese amante era él, también lo hacia entrar a un cielo maravilloso.

* * *

_**Sed de ti me acosa en las noches hambrientas.  
Trémula mano roja que hasta su vida se alza.  
Ebria de sed, loca sed, sed de selva en sequía.  
Sed de metal ardiendo, sed de raíces ávidas...**_

_**Por eso eres la sed y lo que ha de saciarla.**_  
_**Cómo poder no amarte si he de amarte por eso.**_  
_**Si ésa es la amarra cómo poder cortarla, cómo.**_  
_**Cómo si hasta mis huesos tienen sed de tus huesos.**_  
_**Sed de ti, guirnalda atroz y dulce.**_  
_**Sed de ti que en las noches me muerde como un perro.**_  
_**Los ojos tienen sed, para qué están tus ojos.**_

_**La boca tiene sed, para qué están tus besos.**_  
_**El alma está incendiada de estas brasas que te aman.**_  
_**El cuerpo incendio vivo que ha de quemar tu cuerpo.**_  
_**De sed. Sed infinita. Sed que busca tu sed.**_  
_**Y en ella se aniquila como el agua en el fuego**_

_**Sed de ti. Pablo Neruda.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	112. Capitulo 36 parte 4

**Capitulo 36**

**Parte 4**

Ella sentía que en cada beso que Albert le daba se le iba el alma, de sus labios solo lograban salir gemidos y jadeos, tampoco es que tuviese la cordura suficiente para hilvanar una idea, todos sus pensamientos se encontraban sumergidos en ese mar de sensaciones y emociones que él le estaba provocando; sus piernas temblaban, sus pechos subían y bajaban en un ritmo constante, sus pulmones luchaban desesperadamente por conseguir el aire que perdía cada vez que Albert intensificaba sus besos, podía sentir su lengua moverse con cadencia, una sensual lentitud que se adueñaba de su intimidad con posesión y fuerza.

El rubio estaba completamente perdido en el sabor y el aroma virgen de Fransheska, ese latir maravilloso de su centro cada vez que rozaba un lugar especial, el temblor que cubría su cuerpo y ese rubor maravilloso que había pintado su piel de un matizado carmín, a instantes subía su rostro para verla y la imagen que ella le entregaba, totalmente rendida a ese placer que él le brindaba hacia que la amara y deseara mucho mas. Ella se aferraba a las sabanas y hundía su cabeza entre las almohadas, su cabello castaño en ligero desorden las cubría como un hermoso manto, algunas hebras se pegaban a su frente cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor.

- Albert… - Logro esbozar entre jadeos – Amor… no puedo mas… no puedo mas, siento que voy a morir… por favor… Albert – Su voz era maravillosa, cálida, sensual y suplicante.

- No morirás mi vida… pero si hare que toques el cielo – Dijo y su voz estaba cargada de sensualidad, deseo, poder y todo esto lo demostró cuando su lengua se deslizo un poco mas dentro de ella y uno de sus dedos se encontró con aquel botón de rosa que él sabia la enloquecía.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamo en un grito ahogado y sintió un temblor recorrerla por completo, llevo una mano a la cabellera dorada de su novio en un desesperado intento por tener ese placer – suplicio que él le estaba provocando, jamás imagino que hacer el amor pudiese ser tan intenso, tan maravilloso y sublime ¡Y él todavía no la tomaba como se supone lo haría! Pero ya sentía que no podía más.

Él coloco una mano en el vientre tembloroso de la chica para mantener la misma posición, al tiempo que su lengua se paseaba por la intimidad de ella, intentando alcanzar cada espacio posible en esta. El cuerpo de Fransheska se tensaba y temblaba a momentos, él sabía que ella estaba muy cerca de la cima a donde deseaba llevarla, por eso aumento las sensaciones deslizando un dedo lentamente dentro de ella, mientras su boca se adueñaba de ese botón rosa que vibraba ante cada roce. Ella se arqueo ante el movimiento del rubio, sus caderas parecían haber tomado vida propia y se elevaron buscando eso que él le ofrecía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior mientras nuevas oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, sus manos ahora se sujetaban con ímpetu de las sabanas.

- Fransheska, déjate caer amor… déjate llevar, yo te estoy esperando para recibirte… eres tan hermosa, eres mi vida – Expreso él con voz extraordinaria, mientras se deleitaba con la imagen del cuerpo de ella, cubierto de sudor, sonrosado, envuelta en ese vapor de deseo, placer y lujuria.

Al fin las palabras de su novio y todas las emociones que la embargaban la desbordaron, sintió como si fuese arrastrada por una avalancha tan poderosa como sublime, su cuerpo convulsiono varias veces y el nombre de él salió de su garganta como un grito desgarrador, pero no era dolor lo que sentía, por el contrario, era el mas puro y extraordinario de los placeres. El corazón de Albert se lleno de jubilo cuando ella alcanzo el clímax y justo en este lo único que su mente logro fue llamarlo a él, jamás había sentido algo tan poderoso y hermoso; ya en otras ocasiones había sucedido, pero nunca de esa manera, el sentimiento que compartía con Fransheska hacia que todo fuese especial, ya no solo se trataba de calmar una necesidad y llenarse de placer y lujuria mientras lo hacia, ya no solo era el cuerpo, ahora también el alma estaba ligada a esta entrega; deseaba darse a ella por completo y recibir de ella todo lo que podía ofrecerle, que sabia seria demasiado, mucho mas de lo que una vez imagino y una muestra de ello fue ese gesto de rendirse y proclamarlo a él como su conquistador, su dueño… su amor y pasión.

Ella se encontraba aun en esa bruma mágica que la envolvía cuando sintió a Albert regresar muy despacio dibujando un camino de besos sobre su vientre que temblaba ligeramente, llevo sus manos hasta el cabello dorado entrelazando sus dedos muy lentamente en este, creando sensaciones maravillosas en él, después bajo y poso sus manos en los hombros acariciándolos con suavidad mientras el rubio continuaba besándola y se detuvo de nuevo en sus senos, comenzó con suaves toques de sus labios, la calidez de su boca se apodero muy despacio de sus pezones y su lengua los rodeo para después cerrar los labios en la cima de estos que se irguieron de inmediato. Ella se arqueo en un movimiento espontaneo para ofrecérselos con mayor libertad, al tiempo que de sus labios se dejaba escuchar un concierto de gemidos, las manos de él se deslizaban suavemente por sus piernas, sus caderas y sus costados, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica despertase de nuevo a la necesidad de sentirlo.

- Amor, Albert… esto es tan maravilloso, tengo dentro de mi tantas emociones y mi cuerpo es presa de tantas sensaciones… que no sé… no puedo explicarlas, pero son maravillosas – Susurro mirando al rubio a los ojos después que este atrapo sus labios en un beso lento y sensual que hizo que ella liberara un profundo suspiro – Me hiciste perder la cabeza… no sabia donde me encontraba, ni como me llamaba… nada, mi mente estaba en blanco, colmada solo de eso que provocabas en mi y de ti… lo único de lo que podía ser consciente era de ti – Agrego mientras rozaba la espalda fuerte y dorada de él con la punta de los dedos, busco sus labios para dejar caer en ellos una lluvia de besos, apenas toques.

- Es mi turno entonces de perder la cabeza… aunque te digo que también lo he hecho, no podía detenerme… todo mí clamaba por tenerse, por amarte… te deseo tanto – Susurro con la mirada clavada en los ojos grises y contra los labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados de ella por tantos besos compartidos… y la noche apenas comenzaba.

Esas palabras hicieron que el deseo recorriera con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica, despertando de nuevo las ansias de sentirlo, se movió un poco bajo él que ahora cubría su cuerpo, sus pechos se rozaron y una corriente los atravesó a ambos. Él tomó sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión mientras se hacia espacio entre sus piernas, Fransheska fue consciente de la necesidad de Albert cuando su erección dura y caliente rozo su vientre, cedió a lo que él pedía y abrió sus piernas para recibirlo entre ellas, sus pelvis entraron en contacto y el deseo aumento desproporcionadamente, mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso intenso y embriagador.

Albert comenzó a rozar muy despacio la intimidad de ella e intentando controlarse todo lo que le fuese posible, para no dejarse llevar por la urgencia y este deseo que le pedía a gritos fundirse en ella. Fransheska dejo libre un gemido cargado de placer cuando el rubio comenzó a entrar muy despacio en ella, sentía que todo su cuerpo se calmaba y vibraba al sentirlo, esta necesidad era tan grande, nunca antes había tenido una sensación tan poderosa y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Él se estremeció cuando la humedad y la calidez que emanaba del interior de ella lo envolvió, era tan suave y estrecha al mismo tiempo, sus labios viajaron hasta el cuello de la joven y luego a su mejilla y de allí a su oído donde susurraba palabras llenas de amor.

- Albert… te amo, mi vida, mi vida… mi cielo, mi sol… - Susurraba ella acariciándole la espalda, los hombros, los brazos – Quiero ser tuya, completamente tuya… tu mujer… llévame al cielo mi amor… hazme volar, llévame entre tus brazos a ese paraíso que veo en tu mirada, amarrada a ti mientras me besas… ¡Te necesito tanto! – Esbozo buscando los labios del rubio y descargando en ellos besos cálidos y sensuales.

- Será el mayor de los placeres princesa… mi mujer – Respondió en un susurro íntimo e excitante y comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Ella se arqueo un poco y sus caderas se elevaron en un movimiento natural, se aferro a los hombros de él. Albert sintió la barrera que la dividía de niña y mujer, sabia que ella no perdería su candor, su inocencia y su manera tan alegre de ver la vida, solo que ahora sus encantos sensuales serian mas poderosos, si antes con solo un beso o una mirada lo volvía loco de deseo, no quería ni imaginar como seria su relación de ahora en adelante, ella ya ejercía tal poder sobre él y justo estaba demostrándolo con esas palabras, tan maravillosa como su entrega.

- Fransheska… mírame amor – Pidió él en un susurro ronco, cargado de pasión al ver que ella cerraba los ojos.

Ella lo complació y sus ojos se fundieron en los azules de su novio que ahora lucían hermosos, un poco mas oscuros, brillantes… pudo ver en ellos también un deseo, una petición, la necesidad y el amor; asintió en silencio y él contesto con el mismo movimiento para corroborar que ella sin palabras lo había comprendido, la chica dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa que alejo de él todas las dudas, se entrego por completo a lo que sentía y retomo sus movimientos. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y luego un gemido, se abrazo con fuerza a él pero intentando que su cuerpo se relajara totalmente para entregarle lo que deseaba, no solo él sino también ella, quien sentía que ya su cuerpo no le pertenecía, ahora era de Albert. Él acaricio con suavidad sus caderas y las sostuvo al tiempo que empujaba para terminar de entrar y conquistar ese lugar soñado, se quedo inmóvil al escuchar que ella dejaba libre un jadeo y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, sus cuerpos se tensaron y él comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios al tiempo que susurraba palabras de amor.

- Lo siento amor… no quise lastimarte Fran, mi vida… mírame – Susurraba el rubio angustiado al ver que ella había cerrado los ojos.

- No pasa nada amor… estoy bien – Respondió ella acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

- Te amo, te amo… te amo Fransheska, eres maravillosa… te prometo ir mas despacio… - La preocupación lo seguía embargando, así que ella dejo libre un suspiro y le mostro una maravillosa sonrisa para hablar después.

- Se que me amas igual como yo te amo a ti, no me hiciste daño Albert… no te prives del placer por pensar que puedes lastimarme, pues me estarías privando a mi también y yo deseo entregarte todo y recibir todo de ti, confió en ti amor, absolutamente – Dijo con total convicción y al ver que la tensión se alejaba del hermoso rostro de su novio y dejo ver media sonrisa, ella esbozo una mas amplia y el brillo en su mirada se intensifico, llevo sus manos a la nuca del rubio y la acaricio con lentitud – No soy una muñeca de porcelana que se puede quebrar… ahora soy tu mujer – Indico y busco sus labios de nuevo.

Albert acepto gustoso la invitación y se fundió en ella en un beso cargado de amor, pasión y deseo, al tiempo que retomaba sus movimientos de manera suave pero constante, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella vibrara ante cada uno de ellos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a cubrirse de una capa de sudor que los perlaba. Él se deslizaba en su interior cada vez mas profundo, podía sentir cada roce con mayor intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba, sus labios abandonaron los de ella y viajo hasta su cuello mientras se acomodaba en la cama para no perder el contacto con la chica, elevo una pierna de ella acariciándola con suavidad y un gemido profundo se escapo de su garganta cuando Fransheska lo rodeo con su otra pierna y entrelazo sus dedos en su cabello. Ella se sentía volar entre nubes, el dolor había pasado dando paso a un placer sublime y potente, el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos se mezclaba como lo hacían ellos, por deseo o instinto se acerco al cuello de Albert y comenzó a besarlo para después abrir sus labios y dibujar círculos con su lengua, su sabor era tan maravilloso. Él dejo libre un gemido y sin poder evitarlo sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos mientras bajaba a los senos de ella y tomó sus pezones solo uno instante, sus manos se anclaron en sus caderas y la castaña las elevo un poco mas pues sabia lo que él deseaba, Albert se deslizo un poco mas dentro de ella y el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció bajo el suyo al tiempo que se aferraba a la parte baja de su espalda.

- Albert no te detengas… - Rogo ella al notar que él bajaba un poco el ritmo – Voy a enloquecer si lo haces… hazme volar de nuevo… llévame contigo – Decía de manera entrecortada mientras sus manos se aferraban a los glúteos del joven y sus piernas se enredaban a las de él.

- Siénteme Fran… todo esto es por ti mi vida, yo soy tuyo… completamente tuyo, te he deseado tanto… te deseo tanto, tómame princesa – Susurro contra sus labios e intensifico sus embestidas mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo como su cuerpo se fundía en ella.

Fransheska tomó los labios de él en un beso desesperado y acoplo sus movimientos con los del rubio, algo salvaje se despertaba dentro de ella, algo que la hacia pedir mas y mas, sentía que se encontraba en medio de un huracán que amenazaba con arrastrar todo a su paso y él cada vez la tomaba con mayor ímpetu; el rubio podía sentir como ella lo amarraba entre sus piernas y su intimidad lo presionaba, creando una mayor fricción y aumentando el placer. La locura se apodero de ambos y la cama se volvió un mar donde dos cuerpos se movían en completa sincronía cubierto de sudor, creando esa melodía sublime que se adueñaba de sus sentidos; ella subió la manos aferrándose fuerte a la espalda de él y sin poder evitarlo su boca se prendió con suavidad y urgencia a uno de los hombros del chico, sintiendo como Albert llegaba cada vez mas profundo. Él no podía resistir mas y así como el deseo crecía, también lo hacia su necesidad por liberarse y entregarse por completo a ella, salió un poco y después entro de nuevo hasta el fondo, repitió el movimiento un par de veces y sintiendo que ella comenzaba a convulsionar presa de un poderoso orgasmo, también se dejo llevar y se derramo dentro de su ser, con fuertes espasmos se vertió en ella, no solo su cuerpo sino también en alma y corazón; el grito de ambos que inundo el lugar parecía hacer retumbar las paredes, sus bocas se buscaron y sellaron esta entrega mientras todo se llenaba de luces y colores.

Después de unos minutos sus respiraciones comenzaron a retomar su ritmo normal, sus cuerpos completamente relajados aun se encontraban unidos mientras sus manos se dedicaban suaves caricias y sus labios se rozaban en besos llenos de ternura, la emoción que embargaba a ambos eran tan grande que no existían palabras para describirla. La mirada de Fransheska se encontraba brillante y húmeda, su cuerpo aun temblaba ligeramente a momentos y lo que llevaba dentro del pecho era tan inmenso que no pudo seguir controlándolo, dejo correr las lagrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta con total libertad, estas llegaron hasta la almohada y Albert pudo sentir la calidez de las mismas cuando besaba su mejilla.

- Fran… ¿Amor que sucede? – Pregunto preocupado al ver que lloraba. Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abraza a él – Amor… háblame Fran… por favor – Señalo.

- No… no es nada… no, si es Albert… es un sentimiento inmenso y maravilloso que llevo aquí dentro de mi corazón y también colma mi alma – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos y sin dejar de llorar – Nunca… nunca antes había sido tan feliz, no de esta manera… me siento plena y viva, te amo tanto, tú me haces inmensamente feliz Albert – Agrego con una maravillosa sonrisa.

Esta vez fue el turno de él para dejarse desbordar por las emociones que llevaba dentro y sus ojos también se humedecieron, el aire se atasco en su pecho y el corazón latía lleno de emoción, estaba enamorado, amaba a la mujer que acaba de entregarse a él con cada espacio de su ser y ella también lo hacia, la vida sencillamente no podía ser mas maravillosa.

- Gracias amor… gracias por amarme de esta manera, por todo lo que me has dado… no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento en este momento, me has enseñado tanto… hoy por primera vez en mi vida he hecho el amor y ha sido extraordinario, esto es hacer el amor porque mi alma y mi corazón lo gritan… ¿Por qué tuve que esperar tanto para saberlo?… - Ella lo detuvo.

- Porque tenia que esperar a encontrarme… porque yo te estaba esperando y ya nunca nadie podrá separarnos – Expreso con felicidad y él se apodero de sus labios en un beso intenso y tierno.

Un beso que busco demostrar parte de eso que llevaban por dentro, un beso que encendió de nuevo el deseo y las ganas de estar juntos, de ser uno solo y los llevo a un vórtice de placer que desencadeno en una nueva entrega, con calma comenzaron las caricias de nuevo y esta vez no existieron las dudas ni el miedo, esta vez todo fue mas intenso y sus cuerpos se acoplaron con la destreza de conocerse y saber lo que se desea.

Dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, mira el reloj tres de la mañana, se quito la sabana de un tirón y se incorporo quedando sentado al borde descansando los pies en el parquet frio que se filtra por la planta de sus pies, el cabello en ligero desorden y apenas con el pantalón del pijama, dejando salir un gran suspiro cierra los ojos y voltea a mirar a sus espaldas viendo el lado izquierdo de la cama, como quisiera algún día despertar y no estar abrazado a ese hueco vacio, tenerla ahí para él. – ¿Por que Elisa?… ¿Por que te me cruzas en el pensamiento a cada segundo? ¿Quisiera saber como calmo esta necesidad de tenerte a mi lado? ¿De que estos malditos celos no me atormenten? y al menos pueda dormir en paz. ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? ¿Le estarás haciendo el amor? ¿Te le entregaras con la misma intensidad que a mí? Me voy a volver loco… me vas a volver loco. – Se decía Jules mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. - Ya no se que hacer para salirme de esto… quiero dejar esto, no quiero seguir estancado en mi ganas de estar contigo, quiero salir adelante, quiero alguien que sea completamente para mi, alguien a quien le pueda dar sin miedo mi alma, cuerpo y todo lo que tengo… todo, Elisa necesito que me lo devuelvas, devuélveme todo lo que me has arrebatado sin permiso, es lo que quiero… eso es lo que quiero, pero lo que deseo es que ese alguien seas tu… padre tan cursi que creía tus charlas sobre el amor, ahora se que amabas, idolatrabas a mi madre ahora también se porque no te has vuelto a casar… Padre como me gustaría decirte que al fin encontré a esa mujer… esa que tu decías, la de la combinación extraña, la mía es muy pero muy extraña, en ella se encuentra ternura… sensibilidad… soledad… voluntad… pasión… esperanza… y una fuerza única capaz de sacrificarse por un hijo, ni siquiera en mis mas absurdos sueños me la imaginaba con un corazón tan grande, con una pasión constante que me incentiva día a día, pícara al querer, elegante, sobria, inteligente… es tan hermosa no solo por fuera sino también donde no se puede ver a simple vista… sencillamente es una mujer admirable, pero ni siquiera contigo puedo compartirlo porque se que si te enteras de esto me matas y luego te mueres. – Miro nuevamente el reloj cuatro y quince de la madrugada se levanto y con pasos lentos y pesados se dirigió al baño ya no dormiría tenia que estar en la oficina a las seis y media.

Las luces ya casi extintas de la chimenea creaban maravillosas luces en el rostro y cuerpo de la chica, su cabello largo y sedoso se derramaba sobre la almohada dejando libre su perfil para que él pudiese admirarlo, era tan hermosa que aun seguía creyendo que no existía en el mundo un hombre mas afortunado que él, la piel de su espalda se le mostraba suave y exquisita tentándolo hasta enloquecerlo, tan solo dos hora antes habían hecho el amor por segunda vez esa noche, una entrega tan maravillosa como la primera, llena de intensidad, amor y ese deseo que parecía acrecentarse en lugar de menguar, todo en ella era tan especial que en cuanto mas tenia mas quería, su corazón danzaba emocionado y lleno de felicidad dentro de su pecho mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la figura de Fransheska, ella dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa apenas visible dibujada en sus labios y saber que era por él lo llenaba de una manera increíble. Su mirada fue atraída por las luces de un relámpago, ya hacia varios minutos que había dejado de llover apenas una suave llovizna bañaba los cristales, miro hacia el reloj sobre la chimenea… eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, dentro de poco llegarían los empleados o la misma Candy – Se coloco de pie muy despacio no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y otro en la espalda, no soportaba la idea de separarse de ella pero debía hacerlo.

Camino hasta el baño y se metió a la ducha con rapidez para aligerar un poco el calor que provoco en su cuerpo la imagen del cuerpo de Fransheska cubierto apenas por la suave sabana de algodón, diez minutos después y sintiéndose mas relajado decidió salir, busco la ropa con la que había llegado la noche anterior, se vistió y se acerco hasta ella apoyándose en la cama con mucho cuidado, mientras le daba suave besos en los hombros y la espalda, sin atreverse a posar su manos en el cuerpo de ella, pues sabia que solo tocarla justo como se encontraba ahora le haría perder la cabeza, sus labios dibujaron un camino hasta el oído de la castaña.

- Amor… Fran despierta, mi vida… - Susurraba entre besos.  
Ella se movió perezosamente como una gata entre las sabanas, y las olas que produjo hicieron que estas se pegaran por completo a su figura aun desnuda, se volvió muy lentamente, sin abrir los ojos pero mostrando una hermosa sonrisa le tendió los brazos.

- Siempre me han dicho que los príncipe despiertas a las princesas con un beso en los labios – Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

Albert negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, ella le fascinaba, era completamente maravillosa y le hacia vivir un mundo mágico y sin igual, bajo muy despacio y comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de ella, apenas toques pues no debía excederse, pero ella no se limito y rodeo la nuca del chico con sus manos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y haciendo el beso mas profundo, sus dedos jugaban con las hebras doradas al tiempo que sus labios se paseaban por los de él, el movimiento hizo que la sabana se rodara y uno de sus senos quedara a la vista del chico quien sin poder evitarlo llevo una mano hasta este y lo acaricio con suavidad, pero de inmediato cayo en cuenta de a lo que los podía llevar esto, así que muy despacio se separo de ella.

- Amor tengo que irme… - Pronuncio con la voz ronca pero la chica no lo dejo continuar.

- ¿Irte?... ¿Adonde Albert… que hora es? – Pregunto incorporándose un poco.

- Apenas van a ser la cinco de la mañana, pero no me puedo quedar… si llegan los empleados y ven que me quede aquí… - Él se detuvo y ella comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería.

- Pero… ¿A dónde iras? – Inquirió de nuevo mientras se envolvía con la sabana para levantarse.

- No te preocupes por ello, ya la tormenta paso y cerca de aquí hay un lugar que conozco bien… en cuanto amanezca regresare y le diré a todos que pase la noche en un hotel de la carretera – Contesto y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – Lo que paso entre nosotros fue maravilloso Fran y no me arrepiento de ello, por el contrario ha sido tan extraordinario que aun creo estar soñando… no tiene nada de malo, ni de indecoroso, pero hay personas que no piensan de la misma manera, la primera en ser juzgada serás tú y no lo puedo permitir, te amo demasiado y no dejare que nadie mancille tu imagen ni lo que hemos vivido, eres lo mas hermoso e importante que tengo en la vida y te defenderé contra quien sea, pero prefiero ahorrarte un mal momento y los comentarios malintencionados de unos pocos – Indico con seguridad.

- Comprendo… la verdad es que no había pensado en ello – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero parpadeo con rapidez para alejar las lagrimas de estos – Haremos exactamente lo que digas, este será nuestro secreto… nuestro maravilloso secreto – Agrego dándole un abrazo al rubio que este hizo mas fuerte.

- Lo que dije anoche lo reitero, en cuantos tus padres pongan un pie en América nos casamos… no pienso esperar medio año para poder tenerte a mi lado todas las noches, poder amarte con total libertad y gritarle al mundo que la mas hermosa de las princesas es mi mujer – Sentencio sonriendo y acariciándole con ternura las mejillas.

- Te amo – Expreso ella acercándose para darle un beso cargado de ternura.

- Yo te amo con todo mi ser – Pronuncio él una vez se separaron.

Le entrego a la chica su ropa que había quedado regada por la habitación, volviéndose para buscar algo, nada en concreto solo que mirarla desnuda haría esta despedida mas difícil, después se acerco de nuevo hasta ella y la tomó en brazos para dirigirse la habitación que ocupaba, entro en esta y la llevo hasta la cama depositándola con cuidado.

- Me gustaría acompañarte hasta el auto… - Hablo pero él la detuvo con un beso.

- No, es mejor que te quedes aquí e intentes descansar… apenas has dormido un par de horas – Menciono acariciando con ternura su cabello, mientras la arropaba y se acomodaba a un lado para hacerla dormir antes de irse.

- He dormido un par de horas por su culpa señor Andley… - Indico con una hermosa sonrisa cargada de sensualidad mientras le acariciaba el pecho con suavidad. Él dejo ver una sonrisa que ilumino su mirada ante el gesto de ella y tomó su mano para llevársela a los labios, le dio un beso largo y tierno, acariciándole el cabello.

- Intenta dormir amor – Le sugirió consciente que esta cercanía despertaba el deseo en él.

- Esta bien, pero promete que te quedaras conmigo hasta entonces – Pidió subiendo sus labios para darle un beso muy suave.

- Tengo toda la intensión de hacerlo – Indico colocándola sobre su pecho y rodeando los hombros de ella con un brazo – Duerme princesa… y sueña conmigo – Susurro al ver que ella cerraba los ojos. Fransheska dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y se pego al cuerpo de él.

Minutos después ella dormía profundamente, envuelta en esa calidez y esa armonía que emanaba, con cuidado él comenzó a moverse para salir, se coloco de pie sin dejar de mirarla, como temeroso de que fuese a desaparecer o deseando guardar esa imagen para toda su vida, para guardar en su memoria y tenerla viva hasta el ultimo momento de la misma, su hermosa princesa, su amor… su mujer, se acerco un poco mas y la arropo con cuidado, bajo dándole un suave beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla.

- Te amo – Susurro lleno de amor.

Ella dejo ver una sonrisa como sintiendo ese amor que él le bridaba y se hundió entre las cobijas, Albert también sonrió y camino hasta la chimenea, coloco mas leños para llenar de calor el lugar que comenzaba a ser calado por el frio, después dio unos pasos hasta la puerta y desde esta se volvió para mirarla una vez mas; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y ese deseo de amarrarse a ella para siempre lo ahogaba, sintió que su corazón se encogió y su garganta se cerró, sabia que la vería de nuevo en un par de horas… sin embargo le dolía dejarla, aunque fuese un segundo… le dolía. Respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y salió de allí luchando contra esos deseos de volver.

Cuando llego hasta su habitación lo primero que hizo fue buscar un bolso de viaje que estaba seguro se hallaba en el armario, lo saco y metió en este las sabanas blancas que cubrían la cama, esas donde se podía apreciar la huella de la inocencia perdida de Fransheska, la doblo con mucho cuidado sintiendo como su pecho era embargado por una gran felicidad y el amor revoloteaba en este mientras las imágenes de su entrega volvían con total claridad a su mente. Coloco el bolso a un lado y bajo para buscar unas sabanas en los armarios del cuarto de lavado, él conocía exactamente donde estaba ubicada cada cosa en ese lugar, después que tomó un par volvió a su habitación y ordeno todo de manera impecable, apago la chimenea y cerró las cortinas, todo quedo en completo orden dando la apariencia de que esa habitación no había sido usada en días. Paso una vez mas por el dormitorio de Fransheska, al comprobar que dormía le dio un beso y salió rumbo a su automóvil, tomó el camino que llevaba hasta la vieja casa de su hermana Rossmarie no muy lejos de este lugar, allí esperaría hasta que fuese una hora adecuada para volver hasta la mansión.

Al llegar a este lugar camino hasta donde escondía la llave y procedió a entrar a la misma, desde que había tomado el mando de la familia, había enviado a hacer las reparaciones necesarias, los techos, las ventanas, las paredes… en poco tiempo volvió a tener el aspecto que tuviese cuando su hermana vivía, todos los demás que sabían de la existencia de este lugar seguían pensando que se encontraba abandonado, pues había mantenido en secreto los trabajos realizados, este seguía siendo su sitio de descanso, donde podía alejarse de todos, donde podía volver a ese que una vez fue… libre y feliz con lo poco que tenia. Busco unos leños y encendió la chimenea después se tumbo sobre un gran diván que se hallaba frente esta y de inmediato sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Un suave toque en la puerta la saco del profundo sueño donde se encontraba, dio varias vueltas entre las sabanas mientras en sus labios una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba, abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces para ajustarlos a la luz, sentía que su cuerpo era presa de un cosquilleo maravilloso que la recorría por completo, sus músculos completamente relajados, su piel emanaba una sublime calidez y podía apreciar el olor de Albert aun en esta, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza de nuevo presa de todas las emociones que los recuerdos despertaban en ella. – De nuevo otro toque en la puerta, se llevo las manos al cabello para ordenarlo un poco.

- Adelante – Indicó llevando las cobijas casi a la altura de su barbilla.

- Buenos días Fran – Menciono la rubia entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Candy… no pensé que regresarías tan temprano – La saludo la chica intentando no parecer nerviosa ante la hermana de Albert.

- ¿Temprano? Son más de las diez de la mañana – Dijo con una sonrisa desconcertada.

- ¡Más de las diez! – Exclamo sorprendida y se levanto de golpe. – Es tardísimo Candy… ¿Por qué no me levantaron antes? – Pregunto mientras casi corría al baño.

- Fran no veo porque tanta alarma… yo acabo de llegar del Hogar de Pony, y los empleados supongo que… que no quisieron despertarte – Señalo en tono casual. – Vine para ver como habías pasado la noche, también para que almorzáramos juntas… tengo que regresar al Hogar – Agrego.

- ¿Cómo dejaste a la señorita Pony? – Inquirió la castaña eludiendo su pregunta de cómo había pasado la noche, aunque se encontraba en el baño no se atrevía a hablarle a Candy, aunque fuese para decirle una mentira sobre como había pasado la noche. Se extraño que Albert no hubiese llegado aun, según le dijo estaría de regreso en un par de horas, tal vez prefirió no hacerlo para evitar que algún empleado pudiese notar algo extraño, eso la puso mas nerviosa y tensa pues lo necesitaba allí con ella – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la chica.

- Ya esta mucho mejor, afortunadamente la fiebre que había tenido días antes cedió y también los ataques de tos… sin embargo me gustaría pasar la tarde con ella – Respondió.

Candy salió unos minutos después dejándole dicho que la esperaría en el comedor, mientras Fran se vestía cientos de ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza, unos nervios incontrolables la recorrían, ayer parecía muy fácil salir y mirar a todos a la cara, no tenían porque saber lo que había ocurrido, pero hoy sentía que todo el mundo lo notaria en cuanto la viesen, al menos le daba gracias a Dios que ni Fabrizio ni sus padres se encontraban abajo esperándola; termino por colocarse un ligero vestido en tonos verde agua, se sujeto el cabello con una delicada cinta del mismo color, dejando que cayera sobre uno de sus hombros. Se miro en el espejo y aunque los nervios aun seguían en cada rincón de su ser, respiro profundo y se armo de valor para salir; mientras bajabas las escaleras llevaba la mirada en sus manos, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía lentamente.

- Buenos días – Se dejo escuchar en el salón una voz que hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrase.

Ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se perdieron en la figura de Albert quien la esperaba al pie de las escaleras, lucía tan apuesto, alto, fuerte, maravilloso; la chica dejo libre un suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa que ilumino su mirada, bajo los últimos escalones casi corriendo y se le lanzo abrazándolo con fuerza, él la amarro en ese abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba palabras cargadas de amor y ternura al oído. Para Candy el encuentro entre ellos fue natural en vista que Fransheska no sabia de la visita de su hermano allí, seguramente se sorprendió y por eso su reacción, ella se sentía realmente feliz de verlos a ambos tan juntos.

Pasaron la comedor, Albert y Fransheska mantuvieron sus manos entre lazadas hasta que llego la comida y después se miraban a cada instante, evidentemente ni siquiera eran consciente de la presencia de la rubia allí, a ella mas que molestarle le resultaba divertida esta situación, pero al mismo tiempo también le daba algo de nostalgia al recordar que Fabrizio se encontraba muy lejos de allí y aun no sabia cuando volvería, buscaría la manera de llamarlo esa tarde.

Su mirada se perdía en la inmensidad de la ciudad de Nueva York, las luces de la misma se podían apreciar a gran distancia desde el piso donde se encontraba la suite que ocupaba, ya tenia dos días en esa ciudad y aun no había ido a ver al doctor Smith, siempre que intentaba organizar sus ideas terminaban llenándose de rabia e impotencia, no porque no las tuviese… sino porque las que tenia simplemente lo hacían ver como a un loco, el doctor había tenido mucha paciencia pero estaba seguro que ya hasta él estaba pensando que había perdido la razón, todo lo llevaba a una vida y un pasado contrario al que se suponía tenia que recuperar, antes se esforzaba por saber si ese lugar que ocupa era realmente el suyo, pero ahora que empezaba a tener la certeza de que tal vez no lo fuera, se llenaba de temor, él deseaba continuar con la estabilidad y la protección que le ofrecía su familia, pero contrario a eso todo lo que los Di Carlo parecían representar para él se estaba derrumbando… además estaban esas sensaciones extrañas que sintió en compañía de ese hombre… al principio un rechazo absoluto y después esa importancia que le daba al hecho de que el hombre le hablase… como si el que le prestase atención fuese de vital relevancia para él, algo completamente absurdo pues jamás ha necesitado de la atención de los demás para sentirse bien.

Existía algo en el ingles que no lograba descifrar, la manera en como lo miraba a veces o como le sonreía, como si lo conociese de toda la vida… como las miradas de un… - Se interrumpió antes de terminar la absurda idea que intentaba adueñarse de su cabeza, negó con esta y cerró los ojos dejando libre un suspiro, luego camino hasta el baño despojándose de la ropa que llevaba y se metió bajo la ducha por mas de una hora, necesitaba urgentemente relajarse.

Pensó en salir y pasear un poco por las calles de la ciudad, ir a algún restaurante o alguna obra de teatro, pero a los minutos desistió pues no se encontraba de ánimos para entablar alguna conversación o soportar las miradas insistentes que muchas veces recibía. Tomó su pijama se la coloco y comenzó a escribir una vez en el diario después de tomar los comprimidos que le receto Nathan, una hora después el sueño termino por vencerlo.

-_"Debes saber que tú vives como vives, gracias al honor del duque de Grandchester, no sé porqué discuto contigo, no creo que el duque se ocupe de esta tontería… ¡Vamos vete a tu cuarto! _– Exclamo la mujer que llevaba puesto un habito religioso y parecía ser directora de un colegio, estaba realmente enojada.

Esas palabras hicieron que la rabia y la impotencia crecieran dentro de él de manera desproporcionada, salió de ese lugar casi corriendo y lanzo con fuerza la puerta, para después llegar hasta los pasillos y detenerse en medio de estos, su corazón latía de manera desbocada y sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero la rabia le impedía derramar una lagrima.

- _¿En que estaba pensando? Confiarme en mi padre a quien odio tanto _– Pensó y todo su cuerpo temblaba por la ira que lo consumía, se sentía atado de manos y eso lo estaba torturando. – _Candy… ¿Cómo ayudarte? ¿Cómo Candy? "_– Se pregunto presa de la desesperación mientras golpeaba con sus puños el pilar frente a él.

Se despertó sobresaltado, su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que parece querer salir disparado de su pecho, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sudor, completamente entumecido y apenas si conseguía aire para llenar sus pulmones, cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces para ubicarse en el lugar y la luna plateada le confirmo que seguía en su habitación. Se coloco de pie rápidamente y camino hasta el baño, encendió la luz para después abrir el grifo, metió las manos en el agua helada y casi se baña por completo cuando se llevo una gran cantidad hasta su rostro, no comprendía por este se encontraba en ese estado, una mezcla de miedo, dolor, ansiedad y odio lo embargaban; se lanzo mas agua para intentar despejar sus pensamientos y esta rodó por su pecho y algunas gotas por su espalda mojando la camisa de su pijama, se deshizo de ella y la lanzo a un lado, para después enfocar su mirada en la imagen del espejo, su aspecto era un desastre, parecía un loco que acababa de recibir un baño en un manicomio, sus ojos rojos y oscuros, su rostro desfigurado por la angustia que lo embargaba.

- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – Se pregunto en un susurro, entre temeroso y desconcertado, miró su reflejo de nuevo en el espejo - ¿Por qué esa mujer me hablo así? De nuevo ese apellido… de nuevo ese hombre en mis sueños, esto no puede ser… es una locura – Mencionaba mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos – No puede ser… yo no puedo… ¡No! ¡Es imposible! – Grito sin poder evitarlo y abrió los ojos de nuevo - ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué me esta pasando? – Se pregunto con desesperación. – _"Confiarme en mi padre a quien odio tanto" _– Susurro de nuevo las palabras que expreso en su sueño y el mismo dolor y la rabia se instalaron en su pecho, apretó con fuerza el lavamanos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blanco por la presión y después lanzo las cosas que se encontraba a su alcance - ¡Esto no es verdad! Yo soy un Di Carlo… yo soy Fabrizio Di Carlo ¡Soy Fabrizio Di Carlo! – Exclamo presa de una rabia que no podía contener y su mirada era dura y fría, reflejaba todo lo que llevaba por dentro, su pecho subía y baja a un ritmo acelerado debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Las horas pasaban y él no lograba conciliar el sueño de nuevo, caminando de un lugar a otro como una fiera enjaulada, que a cada minuto que pasaba se hacia mas peligrosa.

Cuando el sol salió inundando de luz la habitación, su mirada se perdía en los relieves que decoraban el techo de la misma, después del episodio vivido le había resultado imposible dormir de nuevo, por mas que lo intento no logro sacar de su cabeza las imágenes de ese sueño y mucho menos las palabras de esa mujer, las piezas de su rompecabezas parecían comenzar a encajar… pero no del modo que él deseaba, en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo no podía negar que ahora ciertas cosas de su pasado comenzaban a tener explicación… como por ejemplo, esa pasión por el teatro o esa destreza al montar que sorprendió a su hermana, también muchos de sus modales tan marcadamente ingleses, que resaltaban en demasía comparándolos con lo de los italianos, él era reservado y adusto en comparación con su hermana, era una persona poco dada a demostrar sus emociones de manera tan efusiva, ese carácter arrogante y dominante que no veía ni en su padre; aunque este también tenia un carácter fuerte no se comparaba con el suyo, no, definitivamente el carácter de su padre y el suyo parecían dos polos opuestos que solo se asemejaban en un par de cosas… de resto parecían dos extraños, entonces… si no parecía ser un italiano de nacimiento, tampoco era un Di Carlo… ¿Seria posible que su familia lo supiese y se lo estuvieran escondiendo? – Se pregunto aun renuente a creer que fuese así. - Y si todo esto era así entonces… ¿Quién era él realmente? Porque lo que rondaba su cabeza desde ese sueño parecía un imposible… si era imposible, tenía que serlo o era eso o realmente había perdido la cabeza.

Hastiado de todo esto se coloco se incorporo y lanzo las cobijas a un lado con frustración y rabia, camino hasta el gran ventanal y termino de correr las cortinas, permitiendo que el sol terminase de entrar de lleno a la estancia, parpadeo para contrarrestar el choque y después su mirada se paseo por las calles de Nueva York, en ese momento una idea cruzo su cabeza.

- Así que eras actor… y este era tu hogar, fue aquí donde pasaste los últimos años de tu vida… veamos entonces que puedes mostrarme Grandchester – Susurro y su voz era dura y fría.

Camino con decisión hasta el baño y se metió bajo la ducha por media hora mas o menos, mientras estaba en esta reflexionaba sobre si lo que estaba apunto de hacer estaba bien o no, si era lo correcto, la verdad era mas fuerte la necesidad de hacerlo, necesitaba ponerse en contacto con las cosas que rodearon a Terruce Grandchester, no sabia por donde empezar ni como haría… ya decidiría eso sobre la marcha, todavía tenia tiempo pues su cita con Nathan era a la una, el doctor la había adelantando pues ahora su horario terminaba antes, no le había explicado el porqué de esto, él tampoco intento preguntárselo… solo viajaba por un asunto en concreto a esta ciudad y si este se daba, poco le importaba la hora del mismo.

Después de una hora se encontraba elegantemente vestido en el lobby esperando por David, de nuevo tenia esa sensación de que las personas lo observaban con insistencia, como si buscaban algo en él, claro esta no todos lo observaban de la misma manera y la mayoría cuando se encontraban con sus ojos disimulaban o los esquivaban, sin embargo esto no dejaba de resultarle incomodo. Al fin la persona en recepción le hizo saber que el chofer lo esperaba en la entrada del hotel, agradeció con una asentimiento pues no tenia ánimos ni para esbozar una sonrisa aunque fuese por cortesía, camino con paso seguro hasta el lugar y entro de inmediato en el auto. Sabia que a esa hora los teatros no estarían abiertos al publico y si llegaba hasta uno de ellos debían inventar una buena razón para justificar su presencia allí y mas aun para lograr obtener la información que buscaba, le ordeno al chofer solo dar un par de vueltas por las calles de la ciudad intentando captar algo que llamase su atención.

- ¿Busca algo en especial señor? – Inquirió el hombre al ver que el joven miraba con insistencia.

- No… la verdad es que no, solo que no deseaba estar encerrado en el hotel, David… ¿Has ido a obras de teatro? – Pregunto mirándolo a través del retrovisor.

- ¿Yo? Bueno… la verdad es que no señor, el salario que gano apenas me alcanza para mantener a mi familia, aunque cuando estaba recién casado si fui a un par de obras con mi esposa… solo que no eran de las grandes compañías, en realidad eran pequeños teatrillos – Contesto.

- Entiendo… pero supongo que si llegaste a conocer a algún actor importante, digo por el trabajo en el hotel – Menciono el chico en tono casual.

- Si claro… he conocido a varios, la señorita Karen Klaise por ejemplo, es una gran actriz de la compañía Stratford, también a señor Hathaway de esa misma compañía y como ellos a muchos otros, aunque siempre existió alguien a quien quise conocer pues la admiraba desde muy joven… solo que no tuve la oportunidad y no creo que se de – Comento con la mirada en la calle.

- ¿A quien? – Pregunto interesado el castaño.

- A la señora Eleonor Baker… ella si era una gran actriz, lastima que se haya retirado del mundo de las tablas, ahora es la… - El chico lo interrumpió.

- La duquesa de Grandchester – Dijo en casi un susurro.

- Si… se caso con el duque de Grandchester y se mudo a Londres… aunque me entere por los diarios que se encontraba de visita en América, pero dudo que logre conocerla, pues teniendo ella una casa en la ciudad no visitara el hotel – Señalo con pesar.

- ¿Sabes donde queda su casa? – Pregunto de nuevo Fabrizio con interés.

- Si… pero es probable que ya no viva allí, seguramente el duque compro alguna propiedad en New Port o en Upper East Side antes de llegar a América, él esta acostumbrado a los lujos y dudo que la pequeña casa de Greenwich Village de la actriz cumpliera con sus exigencias – Indico mostrando cierto celos hacia el duque que a Fabrizio le resultaron divertidos, al parecer David era uno de esos fan enamorados de la hermosa actriz.

- Me gustaría ir hasta allá… tal vez tengamos suerte y ella este visitando el lugar – Expreso el chico.

El chofer asintió en silencio y tomó el camino con dirección a Greenwich Village, la zona residencial lucía tranquila, alejada del bullicio del centro de Manhattan, sus edificios de ladrillos y grandes ventanales contrastaban con sus calles adoquinadas de un gris oscuro, la mirada del castaño se perdía en esos apartamentos que se resultaban tan conocidos, era como si esta no fuese la primera vez que los veía, aunque no había estado en esta parte de la ciudad, el auto tomó un camino alejándose del conjunto de edificios e internándose a una zona donde las casas ahora se encontraban a cierta distancia las unas de las otras, rodeadas de pequeños pero hermosos jardines, este lugar se mostraba mas parecido a los barrios londinenses. El auto se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa de paredes blancas de ladrillo y piedra, techo de tejas grises y amplios ventanales, sus jardines cuidados y cada detalle en esta, que daba una sensación de calidez maravillosa, era sencilla pero hermosa.

- Es esta señor… al parecer si hay gente en ella, en el estacionamiento hay varios vehículos y muy lujosos además… ¿Será posible que ellos se encuentren viviendo aquí? – Se pregunto mas el hombre para si mismo que para el chico.

- Pues así parece – Señalo Fabrizio quien tenía la mirada anclada en la misma.

El silencio se apodero del lugar mientras los ojos de ambos se paseaban por la pequeña mansión ante ellos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y embargados por distintas emociones a la espera de algo o alguien. El chico sentía su corazón latir con lentitud y un nudo irse formando en su garganta, deseaba bajar del auto y caminar hasta estar mas cerca pero sus piernas parecían estar sembradas allí, además no le parecía prudente hacerlo, por lo que pudo ver varios de los hombres apostados en el lugar eran agentes de seguridad, así que no podía llegar sin ser visto o levantar sospechas… la verdad era que tampoco sabia que haría si lograba acercarse a la casa, pero algo en esta lo llamaba con insistencia, su cuerpo era presa de una lucha entre el miedo y el deseo de pararse delante de esa puerta y llamar a ella.

- Creo que no hay nadie en casa señor… es una pena pues me había llenado de esperanzas al pensar que estaban quedándose en la misma – Comento David sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si… es una pena, tal vez es como dices y ya se hayan mudado a otro lugar, será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino, no vayamos a despertar sospechas en los guardaespaldas que custodian… espera un momento, deben encontrarse alguien importante allí para que estén los hombres de seguridad – Menciono Fabrizio como en un monologo.

- Tal vez sus hijos, señor Di Carlo… según comentaban en los periódicos habían viajado con los gemelos que tuvo la actriz hace poco – Señalo este mirando a la casa.

- ¿Gemelos? ¿Los duques son padres de gemelos? – Inquirió sin poder disimular su sobresalto.

- Si… bueno eso fue lo que dijeron los diarios, que habían tenido una pareja de gemelos, una niña y un varón, también viajaron la hija mayor del duque… de su anterior matrimonio – Acoto.

El chico se sumió en un absoluto silencio mientras su mirada se paseaba por casa espacio de la casa, ahora su atención estaba mas atrapada por la información que le había brindado el chofer, vio un movimiento en el jardín y sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin lograr explicarse el porque, sus ojos captaron la figura de una mujer de unos sesenta años que llevaba en sus brazos a un bebé y lo elevaba para que su rostro tomase un poco de sol al tiempo que parecía hablarle, él intento agudizar la vista para apreciar con mas nitidez a la mujer y el pequeño pero la distancia no le ayudaba, entonces vio a un hombre mucho mayor salir también al jardín junto a una chica que llevaba en sus brazos a otro niño… ellos debían ser los gemelos… - De nuevo la voz del chofer lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Desea que sigamos esperando? – Inquirió observándolo a través del retrovisor.

- No… no mejor salgamos de aquí. – Respondió al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de la escena.

El auto se puso en marcha y retomo su camino hasta el centro de la ciudad, aun era temprano así que Fabrizio decidió bajar en un restaurante para comer algo, no tenia apetito pero si la urgente necesidad de distraerse con lo que fuese, la imagen de los pequeños aun se repetía en su cabeza como el eco de las campanas, no lograba apartarla y no sabia porque una sensación que no lograba explicarse se apoderaba de su pecho, una mezcla de miedo y alegría que le resultaba absurda; termino por entrar a un reconocido local y pidió una mesa en el lugar mas alejado del mismo, necesitaba estar a solas unos momentos.

Ella observaba a través de la ventana el auto que se encontraba estacionado a unos metros de la casa desde hacia varios minutos, aunque no lograba distinguir con claridad a las personas en el mismo si pudo contar que eran dos, dos caballeros… uno de ellos llevaba un uniforme, seguramente de chofer y al que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de este no pudo ver por los rayos del sol que caían en esa dirección, pero parecía ser joven… no lograba apartar la mirada de este, tal vez con el deseo de lograr verlo en algún momento, pero el auto se puso en marcha alejándose de lugar y cuando paso frente a la ventana ella apenas pudo divisar al chico y pudo ver que era de tez blanca y cabello oscuro. – Un toque en la puerta capto su atención.

- Adelante – Menciono sin dejar de mirar el auto que se alejaba.

- Dominique hija… pensé que habías bajado al jardín junto a tus hermanos – Señalo el duque entrando a la habitación de la chica.

- No… no lo hice padre, preferí quedarme un momento para terminar la carta que les enviare a mis primos en Cambridge ¿Me necesitaba para algo? – Pregunto al ver que el hombre entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si para después caminar y tomar asiento cerca de ella.

- Si… la verdad es que deseaba hablar contigo desde que llegue de Chicago – Contesto y guardo silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar la conversación.

- Usted dirá padre – Indicó ella ofreciéndole toda su atención.

- Hija… recuerdas el día del accidente… - Al ver que la chica se tensaba decidió apresurarse para exponer lo que quería – ¿Recuerdas al chico que te ayudo ese día? – Pregunto y espero a su reacción.

La chica asintió en silencio pero su semblante se había cubierto por una sombra, había decidió olvidar ese día y también al joven que la ayudase en vista que su padre no le creía y que ella tiempo después analizando la situación comprendió que era una locura pensar que su hermano Terruce fuese esa persona, su hermano había muerto hacia mucho tiempo.

- Me lo puedes describir una vez mas… - Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Padre ya le he dicho como era ese muchacho, no hay necesidad que se lo describa era idéntico a mi hermano Terruce… pero como usted menciono eso es imposible, tal vez yo busque su figura en esa persona que me ayudo presa del terror – Comento y su voz se tornaba ronca.

- Hija yo… desde el momento en el cual ocurrió el accidente me dedique a buscar a ese joven y durante mucho tiempo no logre dar con él, pero los últimos meses del año pasado logre dar con su paradero y su identidad – Él se detuvo sospesando la reacción de su hija y al ver que ella seguía en silencio a la espera que continuase lo hizo – El joven en cuestión es… Dominique quiero que intentes entender esto pues resultaba bastante complicado, pero ese chico tal como decías es tu hermano Terruce – Informo con voz calmada.

- ¡Padre pero eso no es posible! – Exclamo ella colocándose de pie y con los ojos lleno de sorpresa.

- Lo es hija… por favor déjame terminar – Pidió y cuando ella tomó asiento continuo – Yo lo encontré y me entreviste con él en este viaje que hice a Chicago, hasta compartimos el mismo vagón de regreso a Nueva York… - La niña lo interrumpió.

- Padre pero… si ese joven es Terruce… ¿Por qué no ha regresado con nosotros? ¿Por qué se esconde y permite que todos creamos que esta muerto? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- Porque no sabe que es tu hermano… Dominique todo parece indicar que tu hermano sufrió un trastorno a raíz del accidente donde se supone murió… aunque la verdad no sabemos si estuvo presente en ese lugar, evidentemente no fue así pues esta vivo… es probable que su memoria haya sido afectada de alguna manera y no posea recuerdos… - La chica lo detuvo de nuevo.

- Padre no entiendo nada… ¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro de que ese chico sea Terruce? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- El ser su padre Dominique, un padre puede reconocer a su hijo entre miles… además todo en él lo demuestra, aunque ahora esta en otro lugar y con otras personas sigue siendo el mismo Terruce, con ese carácter fuerte y rebelde, desafiante… solo me basto mirarlo una vez para saber que lo era, ya no tengo dudas sobre ello hija y lamento mucho haberlas tenido cuando tú lo mencionaste… el joven que te salvo la vida fue tu hermano y esta vivo… esta vivo – Señalo emocionado hasta el grado que sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Padre esto es… es maravilloso e increíble ¿Cuándo podemos verlo? ¿Dónde esta ahora? – Inquirió con inquietud y emoción.

- Por ahora… no podemos hija, es mejor darle un poco de tiempo… si se le presiona puede que se aleje de nosotros, además él se encuentra con otras personas a las cuales cree su familia, pero te aseguro que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para traerlo de vuelta con nosotros, no importa cuando tiempo tenga que esperar Terruce estará con esta que es su familia de nuevo – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

Ella se abalanzo sobre él para darle un abrazo muy fuerte al tiempo que una alegría los envolvía a los dos, el duque le comento algunos detalles de su encuentro con su hijo y esos gestos que le hicieron confirmar que era Terruce, su actitud, el libro que estaba leyendo… su costumbre de resaltar las frases que mas le gustaban y ante todo eso la mirada de la niña se iluminaba y se llenaba de la misma seguridad que poseía su padre.

- Creo que es necesario que le digamos a Eleonor – Sugirió ella mirándolo.

- Lo sé… pero he buscado la mejor manera para hacerlo y no logro encontrarla… este asunto es muy delicado y ella mas que nadie puede ser muy susceptible a todo esto, no es fácil que de la noche a la mañana aparezca ese hijo que crecías muerto, por el cual has derramado tantas lagrimas, lo mismo le sucede a Candy… ella se niega a ver mas allá de lo que es evidente para todos, ella conoció muy bien a tu hermano y en el fondo sabe que ese chico es Terruce pero se niega a aceptarlo, el miedo es un sentimiento muy poderoso – Señalo el duque analizando de nuevo como decirle a su esposa todo esto.

- Es increíble como… como el destino logra unir a las personas papá… Candy y mi hermano juntos de nuevo, después de tantos años… pero ella debe hablar con él, si no lo hace todo se complicara mucho mas y pueden terminar haciéndose daño, es necesario que nosotros nos ayudemos para que eso no suceda – Indicó ella con convicción.

- Lo haremos hija… ten por seguro que lo haremos, creo que lo mejor será hablar con Eleonor sin esperar mas tiempo, la verdad no sé por donde comenzar o que decirle… pero no puedo darle mas vueltas a este asunto, ella meceré saber que su hijo esta vivo, sano y salvo… y es todo un hombre, esta mucho mas alto que yo, con esa elegancia que siempre ha poseído y ese porte de galán que hizo que ganara tantas fanáticas – Expreso con una sonrisa y el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

- Siempre lo fue padre… él siempre fue muy apuesto y seguramente ahora lo es aun mas, me gustaría tanto verlo, pero haremos todo como se debe para no perderlo de nuevo… esto es un milagro padre… un maravilloso milagro – Esbozo sonriendo.

Salieron rumbo al jardín donde se encontraba Eleonor con los bebés, ella se ofreció a acompañar a su padre para ayudarlo a controlar a reacción de la rubia, sabia que no seria nada fácil pues si ya a ellos que habían visto al chico les resulto difícil… algo le decía que con esta las cosas serian mas complicadas; al llegar al jardín ambos posaron su mirada en ella, sonreía a los dos niños dentro de los Moisés que ocupaban para tomar un poco de sol. Richard respiro profundamente y en silencio de rogo a Dios para que le diese las palabras adecuadas a él y la compresión necesaria a Eleonor para eso que estaba apunto de decirle, su hija le dio un suave apretón en la mano para infundirle confianza al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa, él respondió de la misma manera y se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraba Eleonor.

* * *

**_Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,  
te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.  
Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava  
y hace saltar al hijo del fondo de la tierra._**

**_Fui sólo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros,_**  
**_y en mí la noche entraba en su invasión poderosa._**  
**_Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma,_**  
**_como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda._**

**_Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo._**  
**_Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme._**  
**_¡Ah los vasos del pecho! ¡Ah los ojos de ausencia!_**  
**_¡Ah las rosas del pubis! ¡ Ah tu voz lenta y triste!_**

**_Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré en tu gracia._**  
**_Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!_**  
**_Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,_**  
**_y la fatiga sigue y el dolor infinito._**

**_Poema 01. Pablo Neruda._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	113. Capitulo 37

**Hola chicas aqui con el que sigue, se que les dije que les colgaria uno diario, pero es que tuve que salir de viaje, sin mas aqui esta el numero 37... mañana la segunda parte.**

**_Saludos; muchas gracias por el apoyo.  
_**

**_Capitulo 37_**

**_Todo a media luz, es un brujo el amor…_**  
**_A media luz los besos, a media luz los dos_**.

Ella levanto la vista al sentir los pasos de su esposo, esos que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, no podía evitar dejar libre el suspiro que revoloteaba en su pecho cada vez que lo veía, desde que llego de Chicago se notaba distinto, siempre sonriente y lleno de una luz que se desprendía de sus hermosos ojos grises; le extendió una mano cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella mientras le sonreía y lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Están dormidos? – Pregunto Dominique acercándose a sus hermanos.

- Si… pero seguro ya están por despertar pues llevan tiempo así ¿Terminaste la carta? – Inquirió la rubia al tiempo que sonreía y miraba a la chica.

- No… es que he visto tanto que cuando la repaso caigo en cuenta que he olvidado algo – Contesto mostrándole el mismo gesto a la mujer.

- Eleonor amor… yo quisiera hablarte de algo muy importante – Menciono Richard quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento.

- Por supuesto dime… ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No sé por donde comenzar… - Confeso y tras una mirada de apoyo de su hija continuo – Quiero pedirte que me escuches muy atentamente y pase lo que pase esperes que termine de decirte todo – Señalo mirándola a los ojos mientras le tomaba las manos.

- Richard… hare lo que me pides… pero me estas asuntando – Expreso ella.

- ¡No! No es nada de lo cual debas temer, por el contrario es algo maravilloso… - Indico para aligerar la tensión en la rubia – Eleonor… hace mas de un año cuando ocurrió el accidente donde perdí a toda mi familia a excepción de Dominique gracias a Dios y… y aun joven que la ayudo y la llevo al hospital mas cercano, ese día yo vi a alguien y te juro que pensé que estaba perdiendo la cabeza al raíz del dolor y la desesperación… ese alguien fue el mismo joven que salvo a Dominique… y el mismo que vimos en el puerto de Southampton cuando estábamos despidiendo a los Di Carlo, ese chico no es otro que Fabrizio Di Carlo – Explicaba pero al ver la confusión de su esposa continuo – Bueno… eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa, aunque no es verdad… ese chico es… es nuestro hijo Terruce – Agrego y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa, perdió el color del rostro y sus manos temblaron.

- Richard… - Dijo ella con voz temblorosa colocándose de pie.

- Por favor déjame continuar Eleonor… ¿Recuerdas al chico que vimos en la cubierta del Majestic? Yo sé que si pues tu reacción en ese entonces me lo dejo ver, te turbaste… ¿Recuerdas cuando viaje hasta Venecia? – Inquirió de nuevo y al ver que ella asentía siguió – Fui tras el rastro de ese joven Eleonor… visite la casa de los Di Carlo y me entreviste con Luciano Di Carlo… lo cuestiones sobre lo ocurrido en el accidente y me confirmo que efectivamente había sido su hijo quien salvo a Dominique… pero que no quiso hacerlo de mi conocimiento por consideración ya que el momento que atravesaba era muy difícil… y fue allí, fue justamente en su casa donde pude ver por primera vez con claridad la imagen de Fabrizio Di Carlo… - Se detuvo para darle tiempo a su esposa a asimilar toda la información que le ofrecía, después continuo – La primera imagen que vi fue la de un chico de unos treces años, un joven alegre… muy parecido a Terruce, podía decir que idénticos de no se por el aura que lo rodeaba; su padre me informo que esa foto era de su hijo Fabrizio antes de partir a la guerra, la conmoción para mi fue enorme… imagínate ver a un joven tan parecido a nuestro hijo, pero lo mas trascendental vino después, cuando Luciano Di Carlo me enseño una foto del joven a su regreso de la guerra… no era el mismo, no lo era… el hombre en esa fotografía era Terruce, nuestro hijo Eleonor ¡Nuestro hijo! – Ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Eso no es posible Richard! Es una locura… ¿Cómo puedes hablar de algo así? ¿Cómo puedes decir que el hijo de alguien más puede ser Terruce? ¿Acaso al perdido la razón? – La rubia comenzaba alterarse y a llenarse de miedo, pues si… ella también había visto a ese chico pero…

- Eleonor por favor créeme todo lo que te digo es cierto – Indico él mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo es Eleonor… mi padre te dice la verdad – Acoto Dominique observándola también.

- Pero… pero esto no es posible… mi hijo murió hace mas de cuatro años… Terry… yo perdí a Terry hace mucho – Decía entre sollozos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Eso pensamos todos mi vida, pero no es así… nuestro hijo esta vivo, esta vivo… yo lo encontré en Chicago, viaje hasta esa ciudad para buscarlo… - Se detuvo cuando ella levanto la vista y la clavo en él – Lamento haberte ocultado el verdadero propósito de mi viaje Eleonor… pero comprende no era fácil contarte todo sin tener al menos una certeza y créeme que ahora las tengo, ese joven no es Fabrizio Di Carlo, es Terruce Grandchester Baker… es nuestro hijo mi amor – Agrego con emoción mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Ella se amarro a él con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo rompiendo a llorar, él le acariciaba la espalda con ternura y la dejaba desahogarse, se separaron un poco cuando vieron llegar a las nanas de sus hijos para buscarlos pues ya era hora de su baño, las jóvenes procedieron a llevarse a los bebés rápidamente al ver que los duques estaba en medio de una discusión o algo parecido, Dominique también prefirió dejarlos a solas para que pudiesen hablar con mas calma, al parecer ya Eleonor empezaba a asimilar la noticia y estaba segura que su padre lograría manejar la situación de la mejor manera.

- Richard… amor yo sé que tú deseas hacerme feliz y… pero lo que me dices no es posible amor, todos fuimos testigo de lo ocurrido hace mas de cuatro años, tú estabas conmigo cuando llego la policía para informarnos del accidente, se encontró un cuerpo… - El hombre la interrumpió.

- Un cuerpo que no pudimos identificar Eleonor… mi vida yo he pensado en todo eso, no ha existido un solo día en el cual no analice cada aspecto de este asunto, cuando una vez me preguntaste porqué me encontraba tan ausente y preocupado… ese era el motivo Eleonor – Dijo.

- ¿Por qué no me comentaste nada de ello? – Le pregunto mirándolo angustiada.

- Porque no deseaba perturbarte, tú estabas embarazada y tu estado era delicado… además no tenia la certeza que tengo ahora, ahora que he visto personalmente a ese chico no me quedan dudas Eleonor es Terruce, compartí con él en Chicago unos minutos y después busque la manera de ocupar su misma cabina en el viaje desde esa ciudad hasta aquí, no te imaginas lo maravilloso que fue poder estar junto a Terry después de tanto tiempo y mas aun después de creerlo perdido… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Él… él esta aquí Richard? ¿Esta aquí en Nueva York? – Pregunto desesperada.

- Si… si lo esta, pero… - Intento hablar pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

- Quiero verlo… necesito verlo, por favor llévame con él, quiero ver a mi hijo Richard – Rogo mirándolo a los ojos y sujetándolo de los brazos.

- Mi amor… no sé si es prudente, él no sabe quien es Eleonor… piensa que es el hijo de los Di Carlo y todo su mundo durante estos años han sido ellos, no tiene idea de quienes somos – Dijo con voz calmada mirándola a los ojos.

- No importa… nada de eso importa Richard, si ese joven es Terry yo quiero verlo, necesito verlo… por favor llévame con él… te prometo controlarme, te juro que no hare nada mas perturbarlo… pero por favor déjame verlo – Pidió y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Esta bien… - Contesto él un poco dudoso aun, pero no podía negarle a Eleonor lo que pedía. – El investigador me dijo que se estaba quedando en el Palace, podemos ir hasta allá y fingir que deseamos comer en el restaurante… esperar hasta que aparezca, Eleonor debes prometerme que pase lo que pase no te vas a desmoronar, que no vas a hacer algo que lo confunda o lo alerte… sé que esto que te pido es muy difícil pero créeme es absolutamente necesario, si deseamos recuperar a nuestro hijo debemos actuar con mucho tacto – Agrego mirándola.

Ella asintió en silencio y lo abrazo con fuerza, él recibió el abrazo de su esposa con la misma intensidad, se separaron y sus miradas se fundieron iluminadas por un hermoso brillo cargado de esperanza y amor, se dieron un beso que traspaso ese sentimiento a cada espacio de su cuerpo y después de unos minutos mientras él le contó un poco mas de lo que rodeaba ahora a su hijo y todo lo que debía hacer salieron rumbo a la casa para prepararse e ir hasta el hotel. Richard llamo al investigador y le ordeno seguir a Terruce… también que cuando este estuviese cerca del hotel lo adelantase unos minutos para informárselo a él, pues estaría esperándolo cerca del mismo. Mientras Eleonor se tomó un té que le pidió a Margot para calmar sus nervios, era una infusión que siempre tomaba antes de presentar uno estreno o cuando tenia que dar una rueda de prensa, no le menciono nada a la mujer por el momento pues debía concentrarse en mantener la calma, Richard le había dicho que era muy importante. Después de unos minutos ella se encontraba lista, se maquillo un poco para disimular su estado, ya más calmados ambos abordaban uno de los autos y salían rumbo al Palace, rumbo a encontrarse con su hijo.

Nathan se encontraba haciendo algunas anotaciones sobre los avances de sus pacientes de fisioterapia que lo tenían muy satisfecho cuando escucho un suave toque en la puerta, ni siquiera se molesto en corroborar la hora pues ya sabia que era Fabrizio quien llamaba a esta. Se coloco de pie y busco la libreta del chico a la cual le había estado haciendo algunas notas y uniendo algunos puntos que sabia serian de interés para el mismo, dio la orden para que entrase mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto al diván.

- Buenas tardes Fabrizio ¿Cómo ha estado? – Lo saludo con tono amable.

- Buenas tardes Nathan, bien gracias ¿Cómo ha estado usted? – Pregunto colocando el saco en el perchero y caminando hasta el sofá después de saludarlo con la mano.

- Muy bien gracias, algo ocupado por el cambio de horario pero ya empecé a acostumbrarme… cuénteme ¿Cómo le ha ido estos últimos días? Lo noto mas tranquilo – Señalo mirándolo.

- Las cosas parecen haberse calmado un poco… o tal vez es que ya me he acostumbrado, puede ser que ya no este tan interesado en recuperar mi pasado – Comento con desamino.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? Se supone que ese era su mayor anhelo – Menciono el rubio sorprendido.

- Tal vez no deseo seguir enterándome de cosas, yo tenía una vida tranquila, segura, cómoda Nathan… se puede decir que era dentro de lo que cabía feliz… y ahora todo es un desastre, todo parecer estar derrumbándose a mi alrededor y no puedo hacer nada solo quedarme de pie observando con las manos atadas como todo lo que una vez creí mío ya no lo es… en realidad nunca lo fue, mi familia no lo es… ahora ni siquiera parece que soy italiano pues todo el mundo no hace mas que resaltar cierto estilo ingles que… ¡Demonios todo esto es una locura! – Se desahogo dejando libre la frustración que lo embargaba.

- La verdad lamento mucho que todo esto lo haya llevado a descubrir algo que no esperaba Fabrizio, comprendo que sea complicado pero créeme usted necesita conocer toda la verdad o no podrá vivir con ese peso… además que no creo que pueda librarse de ello, una vez activado el proceso de recuperación, no creo que exista una manera de detenerlo, así que lo quiera o no… - El castaño lo interrumpió dejando libre un suspiro.

- Estoy atrapado en esto… no tengo una salida ya lo sé Nathan, solo hay algo que deseo saber en este momento y es si mis padres saben quien soy realmente, necesito que ellos me expliquen muchas cosas y que me aseguren que al igual que yo están confundidos… pero nada de eso puede ser, pues ahora mismo se encuentran en Europa, para complicarlo todo conocí a una persona que removió muchos sentimientos dentro de mí… es como si ya lo conociese de ante y puede ver en este la misma sensación, me miraba como si buscase algo en mí o como si… - Se detuvo para analizar la actitud de Richard Grandchester y lo que su mente concluyo lo angustio aun mas.

- ¿Cómo si? – Pregunto el doctor mirándolo.

- ¿Nathan usted llego a conocer a Terruce Grandchester? – Inquirió el joven mirándolo a los ojos, pero al ver que el doctor fruncía el ceño y se tornaba serio apresuro a explicarse – Se lo pregunto pues siendo su esposa actriz, tal vez alguna vez coincidieron en una reunión o lo vio en una obra – Agrego con voz calmada.

- La verdad… no Fabrizio, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo pues cuando llegue a esta ciudad ya el joven tenía unos meses de muerto, por el contrario mi esposa si lo hizo – Informó

El castaño se sumió por un momento en sus pensamientos intentado recordar a la esposa del doctor y lo primero que llego hasta él fue el encuentro que habían tenido y donde ella se había desmayado… aparentemente a causa del embarazo, pero la mirada que aprecio en sus ojos ese día poco tenia que ver con su estado… él vio miedo en ellos – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del doctor.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta Fabrizio? – Lo cuestiono observándolo con cuidado.

- Por… por nada doctor, solo que he conocido a su padre recientemente y no parece ser un hombre que apruebe que su hijo tomara el camino de las tablas como profesión en la vida – Indico con la mirada perdida.

- Según escuche el duque de Grandchester no aprobaba la profesión de su hijo… este escapo de su casa siendo aun menor de edad, fue un escándalo que se dejo escuchar por todo Londres durante unos meses, sin embargo no hizo nada para llevarlo de vuelta a su casa y todo el mundo pensó que lo había desheredado… tal vez lo dejo en América por mediaciones de su madre, a ella si tuve el placer de conocerla hace un tiempo y es una mujer maravillosa – Comento de manera casual.

- A ella no he tenido la oportunidad de verla de cerca, en realidad la única vez que logre verla fue durante el estreno de la obra donde trabaja su esposa – Señalo el joven con la mirada perdida.

Después de eso el silencio se apodero del lugar, Nathan le dio unos minutos al ver que el joven se hallaba ausente, como analizando sus pensamientos, la verdad era que se resultaba extraño que el chico estuviese interesado en conocer mas acerca de la familia Grandchester y en especial del hijo de estos… ¿Con que lo estaría relacionando y por qué? – Se pregunto Nathan en pensamientos sin poder llegar a una conclusión lógica.

- Anoche tuve un sueño donde una mujer… mas específicamente una monja que parecía la directora de un colegio mencionaba al duque de Grandchester… y no es la primera vez que ese apellido llegas hasta mí en recuerdos Nathan, es como si algo me relacionara a ellos… solo que no puedo entender qué, hasta ahora lo único, era que mi padre había recurrido al duque para dar con mi paradero cuando me fui a la guerra… que yo estuve presente el día que su familia sufrió el accidente donde perecieron todo a excepción de su hija Dominique a quien ayude… que mi novia y su hermano fueron amigos del joven, pero yo nunca antes había entrado en contacto con ellos, al menos eso es lo que creo, así que me parece absurdo que mi pasado este relacionado de alguna manera con esa familia – Expuso como en un monologo sin mirar al hombre.

- Existe la posibilidad que hayas estudiado con el chico en Londres – Sugirió Nathan.

- No… no existe pues él estudio en un colegio distinto al mío, él estudio en el mismo colegio de mi novia, fue allí donde se conocieron y también en esa época conoció a el hermano de ella… y… - Se detuvo un instante analizando esta información – Si él estudio junto a mi prometida en el San Pablo también es probable que haya conocido a los primos de esta… a menos que ellos no hayan estudiado en Europa, cosa que dudo – Acoto en voz alta, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Puedes preguntárselos… hazlo de manera que ellos no sospechen, no sé a donde quieres llegar con esto, pero si eso te lleva a no querer desistir de continuar con este proceso de recuperación es valido, yo había hecho algunas anotaciones sobre los episodios que describes en el diario que me dejaste, a medida que lo voy descifrando me doy cuenta que es poco probable que hayas estado en el frente… es decir que la idea de haber caído en la batalla del Somme debemos descartarla, la mayoría de los pacientes que trate en Europa tenían sueños frecuentes con los enfrentamientos, veían los cadáveres de sus compañeros rodeándolos o se veían agonizar con alguna parte de su cuerpo destrozadas por las bombas, habían episodios realmente dantescos… y nada de eso ocurre en tus sueños Fabrizio… lo mas relevante que he logrado apreciar en ellos es que me hablas de una explosión, que ves un gran incendio pero no resultas herido en este… ni siquiera tienes cicatrices de quemaduras o problemas respiratorios, solo la herida que me dices tienes en la cabeza y fue al raíz del golpe que tu padre dijo que sufriste y por el cual fuiste dado de baja, el supuesto causante de tu perdida de memoria, pero eso es muy poco para haber estado en un campo de batalla y menos uno como el Somme, por lo tanto nada de eso concuerda con los acontecimientos que se supone tuviste que pasar en un campamento militar – Explico mirándolo a la espera de la reacción del chico.

- Ya lo sospechaba Nathan – Confeso dejando libre un suspiro – Conocí a varias victimas de la guerra cuando asistía a las consultas y ellos se notaban realmente mal, con constantes ataques de nervios, comenzaban a gritar, salían corriendo como si alguien los estuviese atacando y debían ser sedados… yo nunca me encontré en una situación así – Agrego cerrando los ojos.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta… pero debes analizarla muy bien antes de responder – Indico el rubio mirándolo a los ojos. El joven frunció el ceño, pero un segundo después asintió instándolo a continuar - ¿Tú crees fervientemente en lo que te ha contado tu padre? – Al ver que el joven continuaba en silencio y su semblante se había endurecido intento explicarse. – Lo digo porque según me cuentas ha sido él quien siempre ha estado a tu lado y quien mas información te ha ofrecido sobre tu pasado… fue él quien te encontró – Agrego mirándolo.

- Comprendo lo que desea saber Nathan… por supuesto que confió en la palabra de mi padre, es mi padre y nunca me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él… por el contrario me ha brindado un apoyo incondicional en todo esto, sin su ayuda y la de mi hermana y mi madre estaría perdido… confieso que he llegado a pensar que no soy un Di Carlo, pero no creo que ellos hayan armado todo un teatro para mantenerme a su lado durante todos estos años engañado… sé que es complicado, pero yo confió en ellos y si todo lo que sospechamos en verdad estoy completamente seguro que existe una explicación – Sentencio con firmeza pero en su interior temblaba ante la sola idea de haber sido engañado por aquellos a quienes tanto amaba.

- Yo también espero que sea así Fabrizio, no debes angustiarte por ello e intenta analizar las cosas con cabeza fría y sin dejarte llevar por las emociones, sabes que no es conveniente presionarte, prueba entrar en contacto con esas personas que despiertan nuevos sentimientos en ti, estos pueden ser estímulos para tu inconsciente… como lo que sucedió con ese sueño después de ver al duque de Grandchester, si tienes la oportunidad de encontrarte con él de nuevo intenta entablar una conversación casual, observa sus reacciones mientras esta se da y trata de sacar de esos encuentros toda la información que puedas, pero procura ser muy cauteloso… seria bueno si también consigues que en estos este presenta la señora Eleonor y parte de la familia Grandchester… ver como reaccionar en este entorno – Señalo mirándolo.

- Exponerme a encuentros que me perturban… creo que es una idea genial doctor – Indico el castaño con ironía mientras se colocaba de pie.

- Exponerte a personas que tal vez estén ligadas a tu pasado… si no es así no pasara nada, pero si por el contrario ellos tiene que ver contigo es mas lo que ganaras que lo que terminaras perdiendo, debes comenzar a correr riesgos Fabrizio y no intentes huir de esto pues podrías perder todo lo que hemos ganado hasta ahora – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Entiendo, hare lo que me sugiere y espero me de resultado pues ya comienzo a desesperarme… sé que esta haciendo lo que esta en sus manos y se lo agradezco mucho, pero todo esto ha resultado ser mas complicado de lo que esperaba – Menciono tomando su saco – Perdóneme por mi mal humor… a veces no puedo controlarlo y me exaspero con facilidad, ese es otros de los defectos que vinieron incluidos en la personalidad del nuevo Fabrizio Di Carlo – Acoto mostrando media sonrisa pero sus mirada era seria, nostálgica.

- No se preocupe Fabrizio, comprendo que le suceda… y no es bueno que siga menospreciando a quien es ahora por lo que los demás le digan, usted es quien es… se llame o no Fabrizio Di Carlo – Le hizo saber mientras le extendía la mano.

- Gracias por todo Nathan, buenas tardes… salude a su esposa de mi parte – Dijo recibiendo la mano del rubio y mucho mas tranquilo ante las palabras de este.

- Descuide… le hare llegar sus saludos, nos vemos aquí dentro de quince días, descanse – Señalo el rubio con tono calmado mirándolo a los ojos.

El castaño asintió en silencio dejándole ver al rubio que no desistiría de su empeño por recuperarse, después de eso salió dejando al doctor sumido en sus pensamientos en el consultorio. Ciertamente el joven se había convertido en todo un reto para Nathan, pero algo le decía que debía continuar ayudándolo y encontrar la salida a toda esta situación, sabia que estaban muy cerca… pero entre mas se descubrían mas se enredaba todo y mas emociones encontradas se ponían de manifiesto. Camino hasta su escritorio, tomó su bolso que se hallaba a un lado y coloco dentro de este la libreta con las notas del joven para analizar un poco mas este fin de semana en su casa, después de esto salió rumbo a la misma, pero en sus pensamientos aun estaba la conversación de hacia minutos y todas las interrogantes que se daban a raíz de la misma.

Elisa llamo a la puerta con el corazón brincando en la garganta de felicidad, pues los últimos nueve días habían transcurrido con agonizante lentitud y por la mañana brinco de felicidad apenas Frank salió de la habitación para ir al trabajo mientras ella se hacia la dormida, saber que en un par de segundos besaría a Jules hacia que cada fibra se su ser vibrara, que todo este tiempo lejos de él para ella era mentira, que lejos de él la verdad no existe, que simplemente su anhelo le quitaba todas las energías, los primeros días adoraba ver la luna llena pero después solo la ahogaba en melancolía, que su alma cada segundo lejos lo suplicaba en silencio.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo con una sonrisa esperando que él la asaltara con un beso, pero no hubo ni siquiera un hola por respuesta solo abrió la puerta y se encamino hasta una de las mesas al lado del mueble sentándose al borde mientras ella se quedo fría en el umbral admirando la actitud del joven, sin saber por cuanto tiempo, mientras él no se atrevía a mirarla, se armo de valor dejando libre un suspiro entro cerrando la puerta detrás de si sin poder articular palabra, se sentía confundida se acerco hasta él un poco.

- ¿Se puede saber por que me dejaste hacer el ridículo? cuando tenías preparado un fantástico viaje con tu esposo de segunda luna de miel. – Exploto Jules encarándola y se podía sentir la rabia en cada una de sus palabras sus ojos brillaban ante la tempestad de ira que lo consumía a pesar de que se dijo que no haría esto, lo estaba haciendo, pues al verle el bronceado no pudo evitar que la sangre entrara en ebullición. - ¿Qué demonios piensas que soy?... porque me crees tan estúpido…

- No lo sabía. - Dijo deteniéndolo observando al francés a los ojos mientras él la miraba y mantenía la boca entre abierta a causa de la rabia el aire no llegaba completamente a los pulmones por lo que tenia que ayudarse respirando por la boca, en su semblante se podía apreciar fácilmente el esfuerzo que hacia. – No tenia idea de ese viaje. – Susurro Elisa acercándose hasta él quien se mantenía en silencio solo observándola con furia. – No pude avisarte, lo siento. – Llevando una de sus manos hasta el cabello de él para acariciarlo pero apenas lo tocaba cuando este con su mano retiro el toque, negando con la cabeza y con la mano que segundos antes había utilizado para no dejar que lo tocara.

- No… no puedo. – Sus ojos se cristalizaban antes las ganas inmensas de llorar que lo consumían, quería llorar de rabia, de dolor, de celos… de celos... los celos lo estaban consumiendo. En ese momento Elisa se acerco y lo beso en los labios, se vio tentado a corresponderle pero la ira era mucho más fuerte que el amor en esos momentos y la aparto en un movimiento brusco casi empujándola y se puso de pie. – No vuelvas a hacerlo. – Le dijo determinante, mientras se encaminaba al mueble y tomaba asiento, Elisa lo admiraba sin poder comprender y sentía una sensación de tristeza y dolor.

- Jules está bien… ya te he dicho que no sabía nada. – Dijo ella con ganas de llorar ante la indiferencia de él, venia con tantas ganas de verlo lo que menos esperaba era que la tratara de esa manera, si, tenia sus razones para estar molesto, pero no tenia por que rechazarla de esa forma. – Todo está bien Jules… - Susurraba con la garganta casi cerrada por las lagrimas, Mientras él se limpiaba los labios la detuvo.

- No aquí nada esta bien. – Exploto con rabia una vez mas haciendo un movimiento con su mano para luego llevarse el dorso de la mano a los labios y limpiárselos nuevamente, miraba al piso, no quería, no debía mirarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Mientras su garganta se inundaba aun mas, quería entender ¿Por que esa actitud tan agresiva? para con ella, que no le ha hecho nada, ¿Por que ese odio en su mirada?, ¿Por que limpiarse los labios? como si ella tuviese alguna enfermedad.

- ¡¿Qué me pasa? – Aumento el tono de la voz levantado la mirada del piso y mirándola con la rabia aun más intensa. - ¡¿Acaso no lo sabes? – Desviando nuevamente la mirada al piso y mordiéndose disimuladamente el puño para evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

Elisa al ver la actitud de él no pudo mas que sentirse mal, no por lo que le estaba diciendo, ni por su actitud, se sentía mal por como él se sentía y se puso en su lugar por un momento, sabia perfectamente que ella no aguantaría esta situación y que a él le tocaba tragársela sin siquiera reclamar, que estaba en todo su derecho de estar así, de odiarla, de rechazarla, de ser indiferente, esa indiferencia que era como él tan tierna, esa mezcla entre sensación bella que encierra algo que no deja salir, con esa rabia que cierra puertas, pero que su sola presencia ahí sentado, las abría de par en par, quisiera poder ver dentro de su corazón y saber que es lo que encierra y lo que lo atormenta y hace que le niegue la maravillosa experiencia de sus besos, que hace que le aleje su cercanía, que le niegue el sueño de ser abrazada por él, esa indiferencia que se puede percibir a millas que no es verdadera. - Se acerco dejando el bolso en el mueble.

- Te he dicho que no sabia nada Jules. – Dijo acercándose un poco más y arrodillándose ante él en medio de sus piernas.

- No te creo. – Dijo desviando la mirada pues la tenía sumamente cerca, solo a escasos centímetros de su cara. Ella acaricio los brazos del joven y tomo el que tenia el puño en la boca y se lo coloco en la cintura para que la rodeara mientras él se encontraba renuente siguió susurrándole. – Cuando llegue a la casa y baje de mi habitación me encontré con la sorpresa, me esperaban en la sala con un pastel y estaba Frank, papá y para mi mala suerte también estaba mi madre, pensé que solo ese era el regalo, pero después me entregaron el sobre. – Unió su frente a la de él para poder verlo a los ojos mientras acariciaba las manos de Jules, haciendo que los alientos se mezclaran, él estaba perturbado ante la cercanía pero no cedería, retiro la cara miro al techo y la bajo nuevamente dejando libre un suspiro manteniendo los ojos cerrados y ella seguía. - En el estaban los pasajes, regalo sugerido por mi madre, por eso Frank había trabajado tanto estos días pues mi madre lo convenció. – En ese momento abrió los ojos, soltando otro suspiro y tratando de controlar la respiración que ya Elisa con su cercanía la había descontrolado. – Me… me. – Mantenía el tono en susurro en el odio y luego volvió a encararlo adhiriendo nuevamente su frente a la de él.

- ¿Que te hizo? – Susurro cerrando nuevamente los ojos, pero manteniendo su posición de no ceder.

- Nada… nada no se lo permití… intento pero no pudo, cumplí tu promesa. – Acariciando con su nariz el rostro del joven.

El dejo escapar otro suspiro y media sonrisa de resignación, Elisa aprovecho y empezó a acariciarlo con los labios, ya no tenia fuerzas por mas que intentaba, no tenia, oprimía fuertemente lo dientes para no besarla, para no recaer nuevamente, para infundirse valor, cerraba los ojos con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia pero ella no lo ayudaba en nada por lo que no pudo mas… no pudo, llevo su manos rápidamente a la mejillas de Elisa y acomodo su cabeza para besarla, para liberar todos los días de espera agonizante que lo habían estado consumiendo, la tomó por la cintura y la elevo sentándola encima de él sin desprender los labios, sus manos volaron nuevamente al cabello rojo, lo apretaba, lo acariciaba, llevo sus manos a la camisa de la joven y empezó desabotonarla rápidamente sin abandonar sus labios termino por quitársela y ella saco rápidamente la camiseta que él llevaba puesta, la jalaba suavemente por los cabellos y ella se aferraba a los cabellos de la nuca de él viajaba con sus manos por la espalda enterrando sus dedos en esta mientras eran presas del deseo, de la desesperación y los gemidos se confundían creando la mas hermosa melodía, él se aferraba a la espalda de ella, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados solo entregándose y viviendo las sensaciones que producían los besos y las caricias.

Elisa le abre su mundo alimentado sus sueños con el elixir errante que brota de su ser mientras cabalga el caballo enérgico que es el cuerpo de Jules y para ella es una bendición estar ahí así, entre sus brazos olvidándose del mundo, mientras él recorre con sus labios los senderos de su cuerpo llevándola lentamente a la alfombra donde ella sonrientemente le da nuevamente la bienvenida para encarcelarlo con sus amarras, aferrándose a la espalda que ama y él con su respiración y movimiento agitado la hace ver estrellas, estrellas de todos los colores.

- Jules me elevas con esta pasión, me desconciertas con tu calor…. y… y afirmo que mi alma por ti se desestabiliza… - Susurraba al odio de él mientras se aferraba a la espalda y cerraba los ojos ante la invasión del amor.

- Elisa… me hiciste falta…. te extrañe como nunca… niña de mis ojos. – Susurraba entrecortadamente separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos, sin abandonar la labor de subir al firmamento, tomados de la mano.

- Quiero que sepas que no habrán otras manos que me causen lo que las tuyas con un simple toque. - Él acaricio lentamente con mano temblorosa la mejilla de la pelirroja quien tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios depositando un suave beso, cerrando los ojos y unos hilos de lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos humedeciendo sus cabellos, él se acerco y paso tiernamente su lengua por estos. – Que tu elixir es el único que puede alimentar mi alma, quiero estar contigo Jules… contigo en la paz o en la guerra, esperar no me importa, me armare de esa paciencia que me aterra, quiero ser tuya en el cielo o en este infierno, soportando mi condena, esperando en silencio no importa si se que después voy a recibir tu besos, tus abrazos, tu caricias…. no… no me las niegues nunca mas Jules, por favor no me las niegues. – No podía evitar derramar lágrimas pues se sintió horrible cuando él rechazo su beso y su caricia anteriormente. Mientras él solo negaba con la cabeza, una marea se instalaba en su garganta, se acerco sellando los labios de ella con tiernos besos, llegando al punto mas alto donde los cuerpos tiemblan como hoja al viento y traduce el sentimiento que se debate entre el desenfreno y lo sereno, el empalme entre lo sutil y lo severo y no se rinde hasta encontrar impregnarse del sabor soberbio, la conjunción de cielo e infierno, el compromiso ansioso de sucumbir ante el deseo, trasladándolos a un pedestal ligero donde se sienten volar y todo los sueños se tornan creíbles, penetrando en las fronteras resguardadas para conquistarse el ser, encontrando la respuesta magistral a sus ansias. Ella lo libero de la divina prisión mientras acomodaba los cabellos de ella y se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabras, hasta que él le dijo.

- Perdóname Elisa… perdóname. – Rodo con ella y la acomodo sobre su pecho.

- No hay nada que perdonar… nada… nada. - Besando el pecho masculino, mientras la mantenía abrazada y mirando al techo, ella se sumió en sus pensamientos y él en los suyos, solo sintiendo las caricias que ambos se brindaban.

No puedo… no puedo exigirte fidelidad y me conformo con compartirte porque un solo segundo a tu lado es único y con mi amor puedo soportar que también seas de él, aun no se donde se me quedaron las ganas de ser un hombre ejemplar, uno que no este haciendo esto… todas se me derrumbaron el día que probé por primera vez tus labios por mas que quise alejar el pecado de mi cuerpo no pude, intentaba pero tu sonrisa me iluminaba, jamás me rendía ante nada, pero tu hundes mis fuerzas Elisa solo tienes que tocarme y me rindo a tus pies… devastas mi ser, te doy mi amor a cambio de nada… de nada porque hoy mas que nunca se que solo me quedo con estos momentos, maravillosos, únicos… solo me queda transformar mis anhelos en una realidad amarga, la realidad de compartirte. – Cavilaba mientras secaba disimuladamente una caprichosa lágrima para que Elisa no se diera cuenta.

El auto llevaba más de media hora, estacionado a una cuadra del lujoso hotel Palace de Nueva York, a cada instante que pasaba los nervios en el cuerpo de la rubia se acrecentaban, ella intentaba disimular todo lo posible pues sabia que la mirada de su esposo se encontraba atenta a cada una de sus reacciones, le sonreía y se mostraba calmada mientras él le contaba en detalle su conversación con Albert Andley y George Johnson, a ella se sorprendió saber que ese muchacho del cual le hablo Candy cuando los visito en Oxford fuese su hijo, ahora comprendía los nervios de la chica en esa ocasión, la verdad es que tampoco juzgo correcto que los hermanos no le contasen nada al respecto, pero analizando la situación llego a la conclusión que para ellos tampoco resultaba fácil. De pronto vio como la mirada de su esposo fue captada por un auto que se estación frente a ellos; de este bajo un hombre de unos cuarenta años y camino hasta él que ocupaban, Richard bajo y se encontró con este a medio camino, Eleonor pudo ver que intercambiaban algunas palabras y después su esposa regresaba con paso seguro hasta el vehículo, abrió la puerta y subió.

- Por favor llévenos hasta la entrada del Palace – Le ordeno al chofer y después se volvió hacia ella – Eleonor esta a unas cuadras de aquí, según me dijo el investigador estaba visitando el hospital Lenox Hill y después estuvo paseando por Central Park, rechazo el servicio del chofer que le ofrece el hotel y estuvo allí un par de horas hasta que decidió regresar en un taxi – Informo a su esposa.

- ¿En el Lenox Hill? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un hospital? – Pregunto alarmada.

- No lo sé aun, pero le deje instrucciones al investigador para que colocara eso como prioridad… - Se interrumpió pues el auto ya se había detenido ante la fachada del hotel.

Bajaron del auto ayudados por uno de los trabajadores del mismo quien al verlos llegar les hizo una breve reverencia y los guio hasta la entrada de este, los duques les agradecieron con un gesto cordial y caminaron con dirección al restaurante, pero antes de entrar al mismo se detuvieron en el pasillo que se encontraba adornado por varias piezas de arte de reconocidos artistas norteamericanos emergentes, fingiendo que las observaban con interés para distraer a las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre ellos, pero dando una ojeada de vez en cuando hacia el lobby.

- Será mejor que te vuelvas y yo te indicare cuando él entre – Susurro Richard mirándola.

- No te preocupes… estoy bien – Señalo pero sus manos temblaban – Sabré contralarme Richard, te lo prometo amor – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

En ese momento su vista fue captada por la figura masculina que hacia entrada al lugar, como atraídos por un imán los ojos de Eleonor no lograron despegarse de él, aunque estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia ella podía distinguirlo muy bien, su cabello castaño, su piel blanca, su porte y ese andar seguro y confiado al caminar… relajado e imponente al mismo tiempo, derrochando elegancia y galantería, aunque se veía distraído y hasta aburrido no dejaba de verse centrado. Su corazón dio un vuelco impresionante dentro de su pecho cuando el joven dirigió la mirada hacia donde ellos se encontraban y un par de ojos azul zafiro se dejaron ver en todo su esplendor, poderosos e intensos, brillantes como las mas hermosas joyas del mundo. La rubia dejo libre un jadeo de sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir aun más rápido mientras el temblor en su cuerpo parecía esparcirse a cada rincón de este, pero permaneció allí inmóvil solo perdida en la imagen de… - Fue sacada de ese estado por la voz de su esposo.

- Eleonor amor… ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto, en su voz la nota de angustia era palpable.

Ella asintió en silencio pero sin volverse a mirarlo, no podía despegar los ojos de ese joven, aun la impresión no le daba oportunidad a asimilar lo que estaba pasando, se sentía como en medio de un sueño, el mas extraordinario de los sueños que alguna vez pudiese haber imaginado; lo vio acercarse a la recepción y pedir las llaves de su habitación, intercambio algunas palabras con una chica en esta, quien al parecer le entregaba varios mensajes, él los recibió y se despidió con una sonrisa, supo que le dedico una sonrisa a la chica por la cara que coloco esta cuando el joven se alejo, si… si era él, esa misma sonrisa que podía dominar a cualquiera… esa que tuvo desde que era un niño y que a todo el mundo cautivaba, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que la vio… salió de sus pensamientos cuando lo vio caminar en dirección a ellos.

- Será mejor que nos alejemos un poco Eleonor – Sugirió su esposo al ver el estado de ella.

- No… no Richard espera, solo dame un minuto mas… no creo que vengan hacia acá, déjame verlo mas de cerca por favor – Pidió en apenas un hilo de voz.

Él se lo permitió pues sabia lo difícil que era verse tan cerca de su hijo no poder correr hasta él para abrazarlo y darle las gracias por seguir vivo, por existir; las emociones de las cuales era presa su esposa en este momento no eran fáciles de controlar y ella lo estaba haciendo de manera sorprendente. Cuando ella termino de decir esto, el chico camino en dirección a los ascensores, aunque estuvo a solo unos pasos del lugar donde ellos se encontraban no logro verlos, sin embargo sus padres si pudieron verlo a plenitud y sus corazones se llenaron de una emoción indescriptible, segundos antes que las puertas del ascensor fueran cerradas, él levanto la mirada y Eleonor pudo ver de nuevos esas preciosas gemas azules, esta vez el castaño también la vio a ella y algo en su mirada le indico que así fue, pero entonces las puertas se cerraron y perdieron el contacto.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Richard es él… es Terry! – Dijo desbordada por la emoción pero en el tono mas bajo que pudo conseguir mientras se amarraba en un abrazo a su esposo.

- Solo basto una mirada para comprobarlo ¿No es así? – Le pregunto sonriente.

- ¡Si! En cuanto entro y lo vi caminar supe que era él… su forma de desenvolverse, esa actitud, su fuerza y su desenfado, esta mucho mas alto… pero sus ojos, sus ojos son… tan hermosos Richard, nunca he visto unos ojos mas hermosos que los de nuestro hijo, esta tan apuesto… galante y fornido – Expresa emocionada recordando en detalle la imagen.

- Cada vez se asemeja más a mi – Acoto Richard divertido al ver el embeleso de su esposa.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y se abrazo a él de nuevo, varias personas se volvieron para mirarlos, pero eso poco les importo a ambos, ahora estaban demasiado felices para poder disimular delante de los demás, su hijo estaba vivo, sano, fuerte… y muy cerca de ellos. No podían dejar de sonreír, sus miradas eran brillantes y sus corazones latían rápidamente llenos de alegría y esperanza. Dios era demasiado grande y justo ahora ellos lo sabían, no tenían como pagarle por el regalo que les estaba haciendo, esto era demasiado para ser cierto, pero… lo era, Terry estaba vivo ¡Estaba vivo! – Caminaron hasta el restaurante al cual entraron sin lograr disimular la emoción que los embargaba, de inmediato fueron atendidos por el gerente del lugar y llevados hasta la mejor mesa del mismo, para su fortuna esta se encontraba en unos de los privados que tenia una vista hermosa del Central Park.

- Creo que es conveniente que tomes un poco de agua para… - Mencionaba él cuando la rubia lo interrumpió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡¿Agua? Por supuesto que no Richard… necesito algo mas fuerte para poder pasar un poco esto que llevo dentro del pecho y aclarar este mar de ideas que dan vuelta en mi cabeza, aunque la verdad no deseo reducirlas en lo mas mínimo, me siento tan feliz – Señalo emocionada.

- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? – Pregunto su esposo compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de ella.

- ¡Champagne por supuesto! El mejor que tenga la casa en este momento… tenemos que celebrar – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos y extendiéndole una mano para darle un apretón – Estoy demasiado feliz para ocultarlo o para cohibirme – Agrego con esa maravillosa sonrisa.

- Traiga lo que pide mi esposa por favor – Indico al mesero que esperaba a pocos pasos de ellos.

- Enseguida duque de Grandchester – Dijo este y salió dejándolos solos.

- Terruce Greum… mi hijo, mi bebé…. Mi hermoso bebé de ojos zafiro – Susurraba emocionada al punto de las lagrimas mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de su esposo.

- Nuestro hijo Eleonor… el que nos mantuvo unidos a pesar de los años, del dolor, el rencor, la soledad… el primer fruto de nuestro inmenso amor, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que puedo recuperarlo… que puedo ofrecerle todo eso que tiempo atrás le negué por cobarde, por miserable, he pasado noches en velas pensando cuando le debo a la vida y a Dios por todo lo que me esta dando… después de haber creído que no existían en este mundo mas razones para vivir… él me entrego un montón, tú volviste conmigo… tengo a mi hija a mi lado, mi hermosa Dominique… a nuestros bebés que son preciosos y ahora… ahora tengo también a Terruce, no puedo creer que tanta felicidad sea posible… siento que mi corazón no es lo suficientemente grande para abarcarlo por completo – Expreso y sus ojos también brillaban por las lagrimas.

- Este es un regalo que Dios nos hace a ambos Richard, yo también le debo muchísimo por poner en nuestro camino a Terruce de nuevo… por poder ser para él esa madre que nunca fui, tengo tanto amor dentro de mi corazón guardado para él, tantos años esperando para dárselo y cuando al fin me había resignado a no tenerlo mas junto a mi… resulta que ahora puedo tenerlo, que esta vivo y sano y es un joven tan apuesto y maravilloso justo como siempre imagine… es un hombre, mi pequeño ahora es todo un hombre y yo me siento tan orgullosa, no puedo explicar con palabras todo lo que llevo dentro del pecho, del alma – Le hizo saber ella dejando libre un par de lagrimas que le fue imposible contener.

En ese momento llevo el mesero con la orden, procedió a servirla y luego se retiro muy discretamente para dejar a los esposos a solas quienes se hallabas visiblemente emocionados, la hermosa rubia no dejaba de sonreír y el duque de Grandchester en otras ocasiones tan serio ahora se veía completamente relajado y feliz. Él levanto la copa y ella lo imito mientras se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

- Por nuestro hijo – Indico Richard y su sonrisa se hizo más efusiva.

- Por este maravilloso regalo que Dios no ha otorgando una vez mas – Señalo ella con emoción.

Sus copas chocaron y se bebieron el contenido de un trago, después entre risas y lagrimas se abrazaron muy fuerte, se fundieron en un beso en el cual se deleitaron, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento. Minutos después tomaron algo rápido del menú para justificar su presencia allí, aunque la emoción no les dejaba espacio para nada mas, procedieron a comer mas concentrados aun en los sentimientos que llevaban dentro del pecho que de otra cosas, salieron del lugar con una sonrisa que era imposible de ocultar y ellos tampoco deseaban hacerlo.

El ocaso caía con todo su esplendor, la brisa batía suavemente las cortinas de la mansión Wells mientras Elisa trataba de enseñarle a Frederick las vocales, al que era imposible ya que estaba empeñado en jugar con las colgaduras.

- Frederick, ven… deja las cortinas. – Lo llamaba la joven extendiéndole los brazos. Pero el pequeño no acudía a los llamados de su madre, hablando con palabras poco claras, señalo la entrada de la casa haciéndole saber a está que Frank llegaba, se puso de pie dejando a un lado el cuaderno ilustrado se acerco hasta él y tomo una de sus manos para guiarlo a la puerta, como ya caminaba poco le gustaba que lo cargaran.

- Buenas noches mi vida. – Saludo Frank dándole el respectivo beso y extendiéndole los brazos a Frederick para cargarlo a lo que el niño acepto, para luego darle un beso al padre.

- ¿Como estuvo el trabajo hoy? – Pregunto Elisa al tiempo que le entregaba el portafolio a André.

- Bastante agotador, además de que casi todos querían ver mi bronceado. – Acoto con una sonrisa. – Claro se llevaron una gran desilusión, muchos me dijeron que si fui a Florida o a los Alpes Suizos.

- Es que te lo dije Frank, eres el único que va a la playa y no se baña. – Mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

- Dennis. – Llamo Frank a la joven para que se hiciera cargo de Frederick, la rubia apareció en la sala y tomó al pequeño en brazos pidiendo permiso para retirarse.- ¿Que quieres hacer?…algo que no sea tan complicado que estoy algo cansado.

- Bueno a ver… entonces si estás cansado vamos a la habitación te daré un pequeño masaje para que quitarte un poco la tensión. – Respondió tomándolo de una mano y guiándolo, cuando iban a mitad de las escaleras lo soltó. – Espera un momento. – Bajo con paso ligero y rápido dirigiéndose hasta el salón de entretenimiento, buscando allí las cartas. – Ahora si vamos. – Llegando nuevamente hasta Frank.

- ¿Que traes ahí? – Pregunto curioso ante lo que su esposa guardaba entre las manos.

- Mi pago por los masajes. – Acoto abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Frank se quito la chaqueta y aflojo la corbata hasta deshacerse de ella, para luego quitarse el chaleco, seguido de la camisa y la correa, dejando al pie de la cama los zapatos quedándose en medias y el pantalón, se metió en la cama donde ya Elisa lo esperaba con crema en las palmas de las manos.

La joven empezó a acariciar suavemente la espalda vetusta de Frank, apretando con cuidado, mientras el cerraba los ojos y acariciaba las piernas de la joven, el ritual duro alrededor de diez minutos, Elisa tomó una toalla que estaba a su lado y quito de sus manos los restos de crema, tomando luego las barajas.

- Bueno ahora te toca pagarme… así que enséñame a hacer trampas.

- Elisa primero tienes que saber jugar muy bien para que puedas hacer trampa, si no te descubrirán al primer intento. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo se jugar muy bien. – Acoto retándolo.

- Bueno eso lo veremos. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Está bien ponme a prueba, pero sin hacerme trampas Frank, te conozco.

- No te hare trampas. – Dijo mientras barajeaba las cartas. Después de unos minutos Elisa mostro cara de triunfo, descubriendo sus cartas.

- Cuatro de reyes. – Alzando una ceja, Frank la miro por unos segundos poniendo cara de congoja para luego mostrar su jugada.

- Escalera real. – Soltando una carcajada.

- Frank ¿Por qué pones esa cara como si hubiese perdido? no ves que haces que me emocione. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Pero lo has hecho mucho mejor mi vida. – Acoto aun sonriendo - Solo tienes que practicar.

- Bueno me tocara practicar. – Al tiempo que salía de la cama y se encaminaba al baño, para lavarse las manos Frank la acompaño entrando a la ducha. – ¿Te espero o bajo?

- Si quieres baja y mandas a servir la mesa que me muero de hambre. – Respondió Frank mientras se escuchaba el agua caer en su cuerpo.

- Perfecto, entonces te espero, no tardes.

- No lo hare. - Dijo Frank y la joven salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Elisa trataba por todos los medios con esta actitud mitigar un poco la culpa que la atormentaba, creía que darle cariño a Frank, compartir tiempo con él, haría que lo que le estaba haciendo disminuyera su peso o al menos con esto recompensarlo de alguna forma y no sentirse cada vez mas miserable, era su única salida para sobrellevar la combinación entre cielo e infierno que se había convertido su vida.

Decorar los platos era lo más complicado al principio, pero había aprendido a hacerlo rápidamente, de eso se había encargo Belén en los ratos libres, al igual que enseñarle a preparar algunos platos españoles y franceses que él no conocía, sus conocimientos sobre gourmet aumentaba cada día.

En ese momento llego el maître y le hizo un pedido a Dimitri, dejándole claro que el cliente era de importancia, como siempre que se trataba de algún dirigente político, algún actor, un gran empresario o hasta gente de la realeza como fue el caso de las Condesa y Marquesa provenientes de Londres, por lo que apenas si leyó la orden para que Fabrizio y Dimitri empezaran a trabajar rápidamente elaborando de la mejor manera el pedido y tenerlo listo en menos del tiempo estipulado, el maître regreso por la entrada mientras que el chef y su asistente quien ponía manos a la obra con el primer plato y Dimitri se encargaba del plato principal.

Muchas veces le tocaba trabajar con tres platos al mismo tiempo, pero la experiencia del Chef era única, trabaja con una rapidez y precisión sorprendente mientras dejaba al aire alguna anécdota que lograba arrancarles carcajadas a todos.

- Chef al salón privado. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Leonard entrando a la cocina, ante lo cual Dimitri movió el brazo en un gesto de evidente fastidio.

- No se porque demonios no pueden comer y listo… no son mi madre para decirme que lo hice bien o mal… ¡Por Dios llevo veinte años en esto!… Fabrizio te lo dejo. – Acoto moviéndose con rapidez a otro plato. – Tu solo asiente en silencio y explica lo que lleva el plato… todos solo quieren lo mismo.

- Ya me lo ha dicho otras veces. – Dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que se quitaba el delantal y observaba que el uniforme se encontrase en un blanco impecable sin ninguna mancha adornándolo, lavo sus manos y las seco, para salir con paso seguro al área de la mesas, antes de llegar al salón privado era abordado por varios clientes quienes lo felicitaban por su labor a lo que él solo agradecía, asintiendo en silencio y mostrando media sonrisa.

Se abría paso al salón privado, en la puerta ya esperaba Leonard quien giro el pomo para que este entrara, estaban a la mesa dos hombres y una mujer a uno podía verle el perfil mientras que el otro se encontraba de espaldas, la joven le dedico una sonrisa al percatarse de que el chef hacia entrada.

Fabrizio se encamino con las manos cruzadas en su espalda bordeando la mesa, llego hasta colocarse frente al hombre para poder apreciar a los tres clientes, al percatarse de quien era el segundo hombre su boca inmediatamente se seco y sus ojos no podían creer a quien estaban viendo.

Trato de mantener el auto control y que una sonrisa mas amplia de lo normal no se instalara en su rostro, realizo la reverencia correspondiente, sin desviar la mirada de uno de los hombres que mas ha admirado en su vida, esta seguro de que quien tiene en frente es Casimiro Aín, tal como lo había visto en miles de artículos de revista y diarios.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo el hombre.

- Buenas noches señores, señora. – Dirigiéndose a la dama presente.

- Déjeme felicitarlo señor por la exquisita cena que ha preparado para nosotros.

- Gracias señor Aín. – Apenas si era consiente de que lo había llamado por su apellido.

- Es usted un excelente chef… - Le hizo saber el Argentino.

– Y tenga por seguro que regresare aquí después del festival.

- ¿Festival? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo Fabrizio pero más para él que para los presentes.

- Si señor… ¿No me diga que no esta enterado del festival mundial de tango? – Pregunto con esa alegría que lo caracterizaba.

- La verdad no señor… no he tenido el suficiente tiempo para informarme acerca del mundo del espectáculo, seguro lo ganara ya que usted es un gran exponente del baile no he visto a otro hacerlo de mejor manera. – Acoto de forma casual.

- Espero que lo mismo piense el jurado. – Respondió dejando libre una fresca carcajada. - Aunque estará difícil ya que estarán presente algunos más reconocidos que yo como lo son Copes y Gene Kelly creo que este último es el favorito.

- Permítame señor, pero Gene Kelly se basa en coreografía y pasos que tanto usted como el mismo Gardel han dado a conocer.

- Gracias… ¿señor? – Con esto preguntando el apellido del joven al tiempo que se amoldaba cómodamente en la silla.

- Di Carlo… Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Respondió el joven con media sonrisa.

- Señor Di Carlo… tiene usted razón pero Gene Kelly es mucho mas reconocido que yo.

- Es el festival de Tango y en ese mundo es usted mucho mas reconocido, mientras que el señor Kelly es en el baile en general… no es su pasión el tango, por el contrario si la suya.

- Esta usted muy enterado a cerca del mundo del tango señor Di Carlo.

- Del baile… en realidad pero ninguno como el tango, debo admitir que eso fue durante la adolescencia tengo mas de seis años sin darme mucho por enterado, debido a ciertas complicaciones… como se ha dado cuenta no tenia idea de que el festival se llevase a cabo esta vez en Amiens… del ultimo que estuve enterado se llevo a cabo en Paris. – Respondió el joven buscando en sus recuerdos.

- Pues ese fue hace mucho… de ahí hemos recorrido casi todo el país… claro dos suspendidos por la guerra. - Se dirigió al hombre a su lado quien era su bandoneonista. – Loduca entrégale dos entradas. – El argentino busco en su chaqueta y saco dos tiquetes. – Espero contar con su presencia el próximo sábado. – Al tiempo que el joven tomaba el presente sin poder aun creérselo, uno de sus mayores sueños hecho realidad, asistir a un festival mundial de tango, pero sobre todo ver bailar a su mas grande ídolo, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por los tickets color Champan con letras bordadas en color dorado, las cuales mostraban pase especial, mesas exclusivas, sin duda alguna eran los lugares de mayor privilegio dentro del festival, para los espectadores, justo frente al jurado.

- Gracias señor… pues claro que estaré presente.

- Entonces no le quito mas tiempo se que tiene otros clientes que atender y seguro estarán esperando por sus excelentes platos… espero poder regresar y que sea para celebrar… ya que llevo mas de diez años tras el titulo.

- Se han tardado en dárselo señor… de nuevo muchas gracias. – Acoto haciendo una reverencia, pero Casimiro extendió la mano para darle un cálido apretón al cual Fabrizio correspondió, después de esto salió no sin despedirse amablemente de la joven quien seria la compañera de baile de Aín en el festival y de Loduca.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina sin aun creer que llevaba consigo dos entradas, pero al ver a Dimitri, supo que lo mas idóneo era notificarle ya que estas se las habían regalado al chef por la excelente comida y él solo preparo la entrada y el primer plato no era él quien se había ganado el merito solo, por lo que termino entregándoselas a Dimitri, quien apenas si las diviso y se las regreso, alegando que no le gustaba el baile… prefería el polo, que si lograba encontrar entradas para el campeonato mundial de polo se las entregara y que si el próximo cliente en el salón privado era Gastón Laulhé, que inmediatamente se diese media vuelta y llamara al chef. Logrando con esto que Fabrizio soltara una carcajada, al tiempo que se dirigía a guardar los tickets, regreso para continuar con su rutina laboral, eran las diez y veinte minutos de la noche cuando atravesaba la puerta de Camponeschi y se dispuso a caminar las dos cuadras para tomar el ultimo autobús, a pesar de la hora las calles aun se encontraba colmadas de personas, tal vez por ser esta la principal zona de prestigio de Amiens, su mirada al frente con paso apresurado para llegar cuanto antes a su casa, estaba algo cansado, pero sobre todo darle a su esposa la noticia de que asistirían al festival mundial de tango, prometió darle una mejor vida y el destino se ha confabulado para ayudarlo, jamás con su sueldo de tres meses habría logrado comprar al menos una de las entradas para tan majestuoso evento donde asistían algunas de las personas mas importantes de todo el mundo, la luces de las vitrinas de algunas tiendas aun estaban encendidas por lo que desvió la vista a algunas siendo en ese momento consiente de que tanto él como Marión no contaban con vestimenta adecuada para el evento, por lo que trago en seco, hizo su paso un poco mas lento, admirando algunas prendas en los aparadores, habían vestidos para mujeres maravillosos, pero todos costaban una fortuna, al menos los trajes masculinos eran menos costosos, pero de igual manera era sumamente elevados para su presupuesto.

Cuando llego a la casa Marión lo esperaba sentada en la acera frente a esta haciendo que una hermosa sonrisa se instalara en su rostro al divisarlo, se puso de pie y espero que él llegara hasta ella, quien la amarro en un abrazo y le deposito un largo beso en los labios, un beso lento pero al mismo tiempo apasionado, no tenían de que preocuparse pues la calle se encontraba completamente sola, solo dos cuadras arriba era otro mundo lleno de bullicio de gente y autos pero el sector donde vivían era bastante tranquilo.

Al separarse del beso, Fabrizio soltó el abrazo y la tomo por la mano para encaminarse al interior de la casa mientras preguntaba por Joshua, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente y salió corriendo lanzándose a los brazos de sus padre al verlo entrar a la pequeña sala, quien lo recibió alegremente depositándole un beso en la mejilla, tomo asiento en el mueble colocando en sus piernas al niño y a su lado la rubia, sin soltar la mano de su esposo, brindándole suaves caricias con su dedo pulgar en esta, mientras mantenían las manos entrelazadas, Manuelle los admiraba contento al verlos como si fuesen unos adolescentes recién enamorados, mientras conversaban y Joshua tomo entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de su padre y lo acariciaba terminando por quedarse dormido, Marión lo cargo con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo llevo a su habitación, el rubio se despidió para dirigirse a su recamara, pues sabia que su cuñado estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

Después de un baño el cual renovó su cuerpo, sentía el peso divino de su esposa sobre su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda quedamente, pensó en decirle lo del festival, pero prefirió darle la sorpresa el mismo día del evento, ya un día antes le pediría que llegara un poco mas temprano para que descansara. Mantenían una conversación intima en su lecho adormitándose el uno al otro, hasta que el sueño termino por vencerlos.

* * *

_**Sé que soy irritable, celoso, imperativo,  
infeliz, exigente, que razones no escucho;  
que siempre estoy buscándote querellas sin motivo;  
¡y crees que no te quiero..y es que te quiero mucho!**_

_**Te busco, te regaño, y hago tu vida triste...**_  
_**Serías más dichosa, por todos consentida,**_  
_**si para mí no fueras cuanto en el mundo existe,**_  
_**y si este amor no fuera todo el bien de mi vida.**_

_**¡Si tú me amaras, y si yo te amara,**_  
_**cuánto te amaría!**_

_**Confesión. Paul Géraldy.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	114. Capitulo 37 parte 2

**Capitulo 37**

**Parte 2 **

El sol de media tarde se reflejaba en el ala izquierda de la inmensa mansión de mármol blanco que resplandecía como un diamante en la cima de la suave colina, que se hallaba en el centro de la propiedad de los Andley, aunque la estructura de la misma le daba un aspecto sobrio y clásico a esta, la chica también podía apreciar en ella cierta calidez y armonía que dibujaba en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa, sabia que todo esto era por un motivo en especial: era la casa de Albert y la que pronto seria también suya, solo eso le bastaba para sentir por esta un gran apego.

El auto en el se desplazaba se detuvo frente a la fachada donde las cuatros columnas estilo corintios resaltaban y la enorme puerta de roble, hierro forjado y cristal lucía como el complemento perfecto, ayudada por el chofer descendió del auto y camino hasta la entrada, toco un par de veces y enseguida hizo acto de presencia el mayordomo.

- Buenas tardes señorita Fransheska – Saludo el hombre a la chica quien durante el tiempo viviendo en esa casa le había pedido lo hiciera de esta manera y no por su apellido.

- Buenas tardes Arthur ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Lo saludo con amabilidad.

- Muy bien señorita gracias, pase adelante por favor… el señor no se encuentra en casa, pero la señora Elroy esta en el jardín – Comento con una sonrisa amable.

- Hable con Albert esta mañana y quedamos en cenar juntos, mi hermano también viene después que salga del trabajo para ver a Candy ¿Se encuentra ella en casa? – Pregunto.

- No, la señorita salió para visitar a la señora Cornwell desde esta mañana, creo que irían hasta el Hogar de Pony – Le informo mientras la guiaba hasta la terraza donde se encontraba la matrona.

- Que pena… me hubiese gustado acompañarla, pero justo hoy tuve que atender a las personas encargadas de medios que harán todo lo relacionado con la propaganda de la exposición que estamos organizando para atraer nuevos clientes a los laboratorios – Indico con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que les este saliendo todo bien señorita, bueno con su permiso me retiro para organizar la cena de esta noche, la señora Elroy también tiene una invitada – Acoto y salió dejando a la chica en la puerta que daba a la terraza, ella le dedico una sonrisa y continuo.

Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba la tía de Albert pudo ver a una mujer de espaldas sentada junto a ella, por su ropa debía ser alguien muy importante, su porte era elegante, rubia y delgada. Se acerco muy despacio a ambas con una sonrisa amable al ver que la matrona se notaba muy animada ante la presencia de la mujer, la anciana al verla le hizo un ademan para que las acompañara y en ese momento la mujer se giro lentamente en su asiento y la castaña pudo verla de frente; esta era realmente hermosa, su piel era de un lindo tono bronceado, sus ojos… era de un noto verde… o marrón, no podía distinguirlo con claridad desde esta distancia, le dedico una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

- Buenas tardes – Menciono la chica mirando a la visita y después a la matrona hasta la cual camino y le dio un abrazo - ¿Cómo se encuentra señora Emilia? – La saludo con cariño.

- Bien hija… muy bien gracias y por lo que veo tú estas mejor, luces mas hermosa cada día – Contesto la mujer dedicándole una ligera sonrisa – Permíteme presentarte a una querida amiga de la familia que acaba de llegar desde Londres, Katherine de Vere Capell, Condesa de Essex – Esbozo la mujer con evidente orgullo.

- Encantada – Dijo la rubia extendiéndole la mano a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Es un placer Condesa de Essex, Fransheska Di Carlo – Respondió esta recibiendo la mano y con el mismo gesto de la invitada.

- Fransheska es la prometida de William – Acoto la mujer mirando a la inglesa.

- ¿La prometida de William? Que sorpresa conocerla tan pronto, en cuanto llegue a Chicago la primera noticia que escuche fue sobre el compromiso de mi querido amigo – Indicó la mujer detallando a la joven disimuladamente – Es usted muy hermosa señorita Di Carlo… es comprensible que William haya quedado prendado de su persona, casi no podía creer que al fin alguien lograse cautivarlo al grado de llevarlo al altar – Agrego y su sonrisa era distinta, ahora parecía mas un acto estudiado que espontaneo.

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido condesa… pero dudo que sea yo la mujer mas hermosa que haya conocido Albert en su vida – Expuso con naturalidad.

- Fransheska es una chica llena de cualidades Katherine, no solo es su belleza lo que conquisto el corazón de mi sobrino, pero como dices fue una grata sorpresa cuando nos hizo participe de su relación con esta encantadora chica y meses después de sus deseos de hacer formal el compromiso – Expuso Emilia intentado parecer calmada ante el comentario mordaz de la mujer.

- Por supuesto querida, ya era hora que el aventurero de tu sobrino sentara cabeza… nunca le faltaron candidatas para hacerlo, siendo un joven tan guapo… hace mucho que no lo veo, desde aquella fiesta en casa del Duque de Wellington hace unos cinco años, justo acababa de tomar posesión de los negocios de la familia – Señalo con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada.

- Desde entonces mi sobrino ha cambiado mucho Katherine, ahora es un hombre integral, igual y como lo fueron su abuelo y su padre, heredo el mismo espíritu visionario de ellos para los negocios, al igual que el humanitario de la familia, ha hecho avances maravilloso como cabeza de los Andley y créeme cuando te digo que es un hombre que dejara una huella en su generación – Pronuncio la mujer con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

- Es un hombre maravilloso, con cualidades extraordinarias y un gran corazón, pero sobre todo con la férrea convicción de ayudar a quienes mas lo necesitan en la medida que le sea posible – Expuso la castaña compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que la matrona.

- Un Andley digno de serlo – Acoto la inglesa con una sonrisa esplendida.

- Que no te quede la menor duda de ello, mi sobrino lleva el apellido en cada fibra de su ser y sabe que no existe nada mas importante en este mundo que mantener ese apellido en el lugar que ha ocupado por siglos – Sentencio la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Esa es una gran responsabilidad, tanto para él como para la mujer que elija para compartir su vida… creo que debe tener eso en claro señorita Di Carlo y asumir tal encargo con el peso que conlleva, créame no es nada fácil estar al lado de un hombre de la importancia de su futuro esposo, lo digo por experiencia propia – Indico la rubia mirándola con una mueca de sonrisa.

- Tengo plena consciencia de ello condesa y créame usted que tengo toda la intensión de cumplir con mi papel de esposa de Albert en todos los aspectos que él lo requiera, no solo en su vida profesional sino también en la personal, la boda se llevara a cabo a mediados de año y como sabemos que eso emocionaría mucho a la señora Emilia hemos planeado tener una familia numerosa que continúen en un futuro con el legado que construye hoy día mi prometido – Menciono con total convicción ante el comentario mordaz de la invitada.

- Esa es una noticia maravillosa hija – Comento la anciana encantada con la misma y con la actitud de la castaña, quien hacia gala de una excelente educación – Ambos son jóvenes y una familia grande siempre es sinónimo de fortaleza y armonía en el matrimonio – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Entonces permítame felicitarla por su decisión señorita Di Carlo, espero que ese deseo de tener muchos hijos se le cumpla y haga feliz a todos – Expreso con una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban serios mientras no los apartaba de la chica.

- Yo seré feliz con los hijos que Dios me mande siempre y cuando sean de la hermosa mujer frente a mis ojos y a la cual amo incondicionalmente – Indicó una voz que hizo que todas se volvieran.

- Amor – Dijo Fransheska emocionada colocándose de pie y caminando hasta él. - ¿Cómo estas? – Lo saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla para no incomodar a las damas presentes.

- Muy bien amor ¿Cómo va lo de la exposición? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Excelente, ya todo esta casi listo… y aun me queda tiempo para ultimar detalles – Respondió caminando con él hasta donde se encontraban las mujeres sentadas.

- Me alegra – Dijo con una sonrisa perdiéndose en los ojos grises, pero un gesto de su tía le hizo ver que tenían visitas – Buenas tardes, tía ¿Cómo ha pasado el día? – Inquirió mirando a esta.

- Muy bien hijo gracias ¿Recuerdas a Katherine? – Pregunto indicando a la rubia.

- Condesa de Essex, por supuesto que la recuerdo… un gusto verla de nuevo – Indico el rubio con amabilidad mientras le extendía la mano.

- William… nos conocemos hace tantos años, es ridículo que me llames condesa – Lo saludo ella dejando ver una gran sonrisa cuando el chico le dio un sutil beso en el dorso de la mano.

- En cierto, pero como pasaste a ser condesa desde hace mucho pensé que no deseabas que te llamaran de otro modo ¿Cómo has estado Katherine? – Menciono con más confianza.

- Encantada de verte de nuevo, vayas que has cambiado… claro debo acotar que para mejor – Expuso la mujer mirando detalladamente al rubio mientras sonreía, sin importarle la presencia de la prometida de este en el lugar.

- No puedo contradecirte en eso, la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor de lo que he estado en toda mi vida – Pronuncio y su mirada se clavo en los ojos de la italiana.

Después de eso la anciana invito al rubio a quedarse un momento con ellas, en el cual la invitada intento ponerse al tanto de todo lo relacionado con la vida del mismo, sacando a relucir sus años de infancia compartidos en el San Pablo, aunque a decir verdad fueron muy pocas las ocasiones en la cuales se vieron, ella resalto cada una de esta haciéndolas ver como si hubiesen sido un sin numero, también les comento del motivo que la había llevado a visitar América, hacer inversiones en este país, dejando claro que pensaba abusar de la amistad de años que tenia con los Andley y pedirle al chico su colaboración y asesoramiento para las mismas. Él le comento sobre los negocios de la familia de su novia que eran muy lucrativos y en los cuales ya tenia acciones no solo en esta sede sino también en Italia, dándole pie de este modo a su prometida para intervenir en la conversación ya que la rubia prácticamente la había dejado de lado, pero la chica resulto ser una experta en los negocios de su familia y le explico en detalle a la condesa los beneficios y el prestigio del cual gozaban los laboratorios en Europa. Evidentemente Fransheska se había preparado muy bien para la exposición que tenía en puertas y también amaba que Albert le diese la oportunidad de desenvolverse en algo que había estado presente en su vida desde que tenía memoria, él había sido un apoyo incondicional en todo lo relacionado con su proyecto y la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro al ver como Katherine la miraba pasmada por como se expresa sobre los negocios de su familia lo llenaba de orgullo.

- Con todas esas referencias supongo que es imposible pensar en negarme, por lo visto esta usted muy empapada de todo lo referente a la empresa de su padre señorita Di Carlo, empiezo a ver las cualidades de las cuales hablaste Emilia, tu futura nuera tiene también ese don visionario para los negocios de los Andley – Comento mirándola con una sonrisa fingida.

- No creo que llegue a tanto condesa, en realidad hace poco que me involucro en los negocios de mi familia por consentimiento de mi hermano Fabrizio, pero soy de las mujeres que piensa, que nosotras tenemos la misma capacidad para dirigir una empresa con la misma destreza de los hombres, mi mejor amiga comenzó a estudiar Leyes en la Universidad de Cambridge, su novio es senador en el Parlamento Francés y fue quien la insto a comenzar esa carrera, él al igual que Albert están de acuerdo con nuestras ideologías y créame no hay nada que una mujer valore mas que eso, es maravilloso saber que además de amarnos también respetan nuestras ideas y nos animan a expresarlas, a ser su compañera para estar a su lado y no tras su sombra – Expreso con seguridad y termino mirando a su novio y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Y eso es algo que yo adoro en ella, que tenga voluntad propia y no sea una muñeca de aparador – Indico el rubio con todo el animo de hacerle ver a Katherine cuan importante era su prometida para él, pues no era tonto y había capto en la mujer su deseo de menospreciar el trabajo de esta.

- Yo no soy tan libre de pensamiento como los jóvenes de hoy en día – Menciono Elroy quien se había quedado en silencio hasta el momento – Para mi una mujer debe ocupar el sagrado lugar que Dios le asigno en la vida, cuidar de su familia y su hogar, pero en vista de los cambiado que están los tiempos debo admitir que algunas veces es necesario que las mujeres tomemos ciertos caminos que nos hagan fuertes, yo misma quede a cargo de la familia desde hace mucho años y aunque conté siempre con la ayuda de George, debo confesar que no fue nada sencillo llevar sobre los hombros ese peso – Expuso la mujer con naturalidad.

- Y es evidente que realizo un trabajo impecable señora Emilia, no se dejo intimidar por el peso o la responsabilidad que acarreaba ser quien velara por el patrimonio y el bienestar de los suyos, eso es sencillamente admirable – Indico la chica con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada.

- Es algo que nos hace estar orgullosos de usted tía y algo que nunca tendremos como pagarle – Acoto Albert mirándola a los ojos – Ahora si nos disculpan me gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín antes de cenar… mi horario de trabajo termino por el día de hoy – Agrego divertido mientras se colocaba de pie – Nos vemos en un rato ¿Me acompañas amor? – Le pregunto a la castaña con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano.

Ella miro a la matrona con disimulo y esta asintió apenas moviendo la cabeza para hacerle saber que no había nada de malo en ello, después de eso tomó la mano que le ofrecía su novio dedicándole una sonrisa, le hizo una breve reverencia a la dama, mas por protocolo que por que lo inspirase en ella y camino tomada de la mano con Albert hasta el invernadero. La inglesa no pudo despegar los ojos de ambos hasta que desaparecieron, después miro a la anciana con una sonrisa que era a todas luces forzada, busco de inmediato un tema de conversación para alejar de su cabeza esa imagen y concentrarse en aquello que había venido a buscar realmente.

Ya en el invernadero y conscientes que no eran vistos por nadie mas, se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor y pasión, sentados frente a la fuente de Amor y Psique, sus manos se paseaban por sus espaldas, se enredaban en sus cabellos, se deleitaban en sus nucas y en esos lugares que los elevaban y llenaban sus cuerpos y sus corazones de una calidez extraordinaria. Cuando al fin se separaron conscientes que cada vez era mas difícil controlar el deseo que los desbordaba ahora, que ambos sabían lo que era compartir ese maravilloso placer de estar juntos; se dedicaron sonrisas y miradas cómplices, se besaron de nuevo pero esta vez fueron apenas roces y las caricias fueron sutiles, sin embargo sus corazones seguían latiendo con fuerza.

Se concretaron en hablar de cualquier cosa que los distrajese para no caer de nuevo en la tentación de entregarse a esos besos y caricias que los exponían a ir mas allá de donde pudiesen controlarse, aunque no habían estado juntos de nuevo desde la noche pasada en Lakewood por obvias razones; su convivencia en lugares distintos, sus ocupaciones con los negocios de su familia, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que aun no estaban casados y aunque esto no fue impedimento para que ese encuentro se hubiese dado la primera vez, ambos sabían que lo correcto era esperar y entregarse cuando las leyes de los hombres y de Dios diesen testimonio de este amor… ya Dios lo había hecho para ambos pues su entrega fue dentro de un amor puro y maravilloso, una entrega de la cual no tenia que avergonzarse, aunque para el resto del mundo hubiesen cometido un pecado atroz, ellos no lo veían de esa manera y por el contrario sabían que este sentimiento se había hecho mas inmenso y fuerte.

Candy llego en compañía de Annie y Keisy a la casa y fueron al encuentro con la tía abuela y la invitada de esta quien se asombro al ver a la rubia, no recordaba que William tuviese una hermana, la chica capto de inmediato el gesto de la matrona para que no mencionara nada de la adopción y solo se limito a sonreír, después de unos minutos las Cornwell se retiraron pues habían pasado todo el día fuera de casa, la rubia se excuso alegando que debía prepararse para la cena y las dejo solas para que siguieran con su conversación.

Una hora después cuando bajaba las escaleras vio que su novio llegaba, lo recibió con un suave beso en los labios previniendo que tal vez la tía abuela se encontraba cerca y podía molestarse si ambos se mostraban mas efusivos; decidieron salir un rato a la terraza que daba al jardín y al ver que esta se encontraba sola caminaron hasta la misma, allí el castaño se encargo de saludar a su novia como deseaba. La acerco hasta él y le dio un beso largo y suave, pero cargado de intensidad, sus manos se deleitaban con el cabello dorado de ella que tanto amaba, había decidido dejar de lado eso que lo agobiaba cuando estaba en compañía de Candy y refugiarse en ese amor y esa paz que ella le brindaba, al fin y al cabo si todo lo demás se estaba derrumbando sabia que contaría con ella siempre, se lo había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que sin importar lo que sucediera ella estaría junto a él siempre y nunca, jamás lo dejaría solo.

Después de unos minutos pasaron al comedor y antes de entrar en este se toparon con sus hermanos quienes se veían felices y sonrientes como siempre, intercambiaron saludos y después procedieron a seguir hasta el comedor donde ya los esperaban la matrona y la inglesa. Hasta el momento la mujer no había tenido la oportunidad de ser presentada al novio de la rubia, por lo cual fue Albert quien procedió a hacer las respectivas presentaciones.

- Fabrizio permíteme presentarte a una amiga de la familia – Indicó señalando a la mujer – Katherine de Vere Capell, Condesa de Essex – Agrego con amabilidad.

- Mucho gusto señora Vere Capell – La saludo el joven obviando el titulo.

- Un placer señor Di Carlo – Comento esta sin prestarle atención a la manera en como el joven la había llamado pues estaba perdida en los hermoso ojos azules que este poseía. – Debe ser usted el hermano de la prometida de William, tienen mucho parecido – Señalo para excusar la manera en la cual lo miraba, la verdad era que estaba encantada ante la masculinidad que desbordaba el chico y mas aun ante su voz que era realmente maravillosa.

- Así es señora Vere Capell y también el prometido de Candice – Contesto el joven quien sabia diferenciar entre una mirada de curioso reconocimiento y uno de descarada insinuación.

- ¡Vaya casualidad! Ambos hermanos prendados de las hermanas… debe ser un caso que se da muy pocas veces – Indico paseando su mirada por las parejas – Hoy precisamente su hermana me estaba hablando del negocio familiar y suena muy interesante, he viajado desde Londres para hacer inversiones en este país… como sabrá la situación en Europa después de la guerra no es la mejor para hacerlas, debo cuidar el patrimonio que herede de mi difunto marido el Conde de Essex – Agrego con naturalidad sin apartar la mirada del castaño. – Espero poder contar con su ayuda si decido invertir en los laboratorios y por supuesto también con la de William, ya que formar parte del consorcio Andley ha sido una de mis principales metas y ahora que tengo la oportunidad deseo que esta se concrete y espero que esto sea muy pronto – Expuso paseando su mirada por los caballeros mientras sonreía.

- Contara con mi ayuda en todo lo que necesite señora Vere Capell, no se arrepentirá del voto de confianza que deposite en los laboratorios Di Carlo – Menciono el castaño mirándola a los ojos.

- Sabes que eres bienvenida al consorcio cuando gustes Katherine y también que contaras con la ayuda de George cuando formes parte de la misma, él es excelente para evaluar los pros y los contras de cualquier negocio – Indicó Albert de modo casual.

- Eso seria maravilloso, yo lamentablemente no cuento con la desenvoltura de la señorita Di Carlo para los negocios y prueba de ellos es que hace varios meses hubiese encargado a una firma constructora la creación de una mansión, con la intensión de tener donde quedarme a mi llegada al país y estos no hayan cumplido con lo acordado, he tenido que hospedarme en un hotel con lo mucho que me incomodan y lo peor de todo es que no sé hasta cuando estaré en esta situación – Comento demostrando su papel de victima a cabalidad.

- Katherine querida, sabes que nosotros estaríamos encantados de tenerte aquí en la casa – Esbozo Emilia mirándola con ternura, pues en un tipo considero a la chica como una mas de los suyos – No tienes que verte expuesta a vivir en un hotel que por mas lujos que posea jamás será como un verdadero hogar, las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti – Agrego con el mismo tono y después dirigió una mirada a su sobrino para que reforzara sus palabras.

- No lo sé Emilia… la verdad es que no me gustaría incomodarlos – Indico al ver que el rubio seguía en silencio sin percatarse de la mirada de la anciana.

- Son tonterías querida, tú nunca nos incomodarías… por mucho tiempo estuviste apegada a nosotros y seria un placer tenerte, al menos mientras terminan tu casa – Expreso Emilia con una sonrisa y le dedico otra mirada a Albert.

Candy quien observaba todo un tanto divertida tuvo que darle un pisotón a su hermano para que captara las intensiones de la tía abuela, este estaba tan embelesado en su novia que no se había percatado que esperaban su aprobación, él le dirigió una mirada y ella pudo entender que estaba evitando hacerlo y fingía no entender las indirectas de la matrona, pero la rubia le hizo saber que no era correcto con una mirada y no le quedo mas que pronunciarse.

- Mi tía tiene toda la razón Katherine, no es necesario que tengas que estar pasando penurias en un hotel cuando nuestra casa esta a tu disposición, esta mansión es demasiado grande y no incomodaras a nadie, por el contrario serás bienvenida – Le hizo saber con una sonrisa cordial.

- No se imaginan cuanto me alivia su gesto, nada mas de pensar en pasar un mes o tal vez mas en ese hotel frio y extraño me angustiaba, solo espero que la gente de la constructora cumpla con su palabras y me entregue la casa en este plazo, aunque tengo las esperanzas que sea antes pues pretendo ir a diario para supervisar los avances de la misma – Menciono mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios e iluminaba su mirada. – Estaré en una deuda eterna con todos, muchas gracias Emilia querida, William es tan generoso de tu parte, de verdad no tendré como pagarles toda su ayuda… es lo malo de haber estado acostumbrada siempre a que mi esposo se encargase de todo, que esto le sirva como ejemplo señorita Di Carlo y también a usted Candice para que de vez en cuando tomen las riendas y se arriesguen a hacer cosas por ustedes mismas, aprovechen que sus novios le permiten hacerlo – Agrego mirando a las chicas y mostrándose aun mas como la mártir que deseaba que todos vieran en ella.

Todos los presentes le dedicaron una sonrisa amable y comprensible, aunque el castaño imitaba la actitud de los demás no terminaba de convencerse de las docilidad de la condesa, algo le decía que esta mujer no era tan inofensiva como pretendía mostrarles, algo muy dentro de él le advertía que encerraba otras intensiones y no sabia porque pero también sentía como si ya la hubiese visto antes, su apellido se le hacia conocido, estuvo dándole vueltas y vueltas durante gran parte de la cena, la misma transcurrió en un ambiente ameno y cordial después del episodio de la condesa desvalida que pedía refugio a los Andley.

Después de terminada la cena todos pasaron al salón al excepción de la mujer quien se excuso alegando que ya había llegado por ella el chofer que el hotel le había puesto a sus ordenes, se despidió de todos con exagerada amabilidad, por no decir que prácticamente se devoro con la mirada a los dos caballeros presentes, claro que era muy buena ocultándolo, al menos para los ojos de las damas. Acordó esperar unos días para mudarse pues aun necesitaba organizar unas cosas en la ciudad y como la casa de los Andley quedaba a las afueras de la misma no deseaba incomodarlos cuando le requiriese ir hasta el centro, cosas que contradecía su empeño de supervisar personalmente la construcción de su casa; cuestión que al parecer paso desapercibida por los demás pero no por Fabrizio quien aun seguían intentando recordar de donde la conocía.

El auto se detuvo frente a la fachada del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba, bajo de este ayudada por el chofer quien al ser consciente de la importancia de la mujer le hizo una breve reverencia y la escolto hasta la puerta principal, ella paso de largo sin fijarse en las personas a su alrededor, con esa elegancia y esa altivez que la caracterizaba, su mirada era ausente cuando se desplazaba por el largo pasillo en tonos beige y rojo, adornado por pequeñas lámparas imitaciones de Luis XV, se detuvo frente a la puerta doble de roble lacado blanco y solo toco un par de veces, no recibió respuesta por lo que giro la manilla, se encontraba abierta como esperaba, entro y lo primero que vio fue la figura de su tía de espaldas quien observaba a través del gran ventanal.

- Pensé que te quedarías a vivir para siempre en casa de los Andley – Se dejo escuchar la voz de la mujer con marcado acento ingles y una gran carga de mordacidad.

- Es eso es lo que buscamos ¿O me equivoco? – Menciono la chica distraída mientras lanzaba sobre la cama su bolso, camino hasta el mini bar y se sirvió un trago de whiskey.

- No, no te equivocas, pero en vista que tu excelente candidato de marido ya esta comprometido, no creo que haya mucho que hacer… Katherine sabes que es vital que asegures nuestro futuro, las cosas cada vez se complican mas y hemos invertido todo lo que teníamos en esta estratagema, no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar – Indico la mujer mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

- No te preocupes, las cosas serán mas fáciles de lo que esperaba… la famosa prometida de William es apenas una chiquilla con ínfulas de heroína de Jane Austen, es hermosa eso no se puede negar, pero yo también lo soy tía y además cuento con mucha mas experiencia que ella, William esta ciertamente muy apegado a la chica, pero estoy segura que es solo un capricho, esta deslumbrado por la belleza y la juventud de esta… en el fondo los hombres como él nunca terminan casados con ese tipo de mujeres, se aburren con facilidad después que les pasa el encanto, pero en cambio por mujeres como yo se mueren porque saben que nunca dejaran de desear lo que podemos ofrecerle, cuando pensé en él para que nos sacara de este… percance en el cual estamos no me equivoque, es un hombre maduro, fuerte, millonario y lo mejor de todo muy… pero muy apuesto, nada que ver con el baboso de mi difunto esposito – Explico mientras se deshacía de sus zapatillas y se relajaba en el sofá donde se hallaba.

- Katherine… también sabes lo fuerte que puede ser un capricho y mas si la muchacha es joven y bonita, un ejemplo de ello fuiste tú, cuando George Devereux se encapricho contigo no existió fuerza sobre la tierra que lo hiciera desistir de hacerte su esposa – Comento la mujer.

- ¡Por supuesto tía! Era yo… en cambio esta niña es… es eso una niña, William jamás se cegara como lo hizo el conde y menos si me tiene a mi ante sus ojos – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé Katherine… yo sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado, es cierto no existe un mejor partido en esta ciudad que William Andley, pero aun quedan muchos que darían todo lo que tienen para hacerte su esposa y que están libres de compromiso – Señalo la dama.

- Pero yo quiero al mejor y lo voy a tener, deja de lado el pesimismo querida tía y mas bien felicítame pues dentro de una semana ambas estaremos disfrutando de las comodidades de la gran mansión Andley… y una vez allí tendré todo a mi favor para conquistar a William y desplazar a la italiana… a por cierto su novia es italiana ¿Pues creerlo? Sin titulo, sin abolengo… una chica completamente común y corriente, que comparada con Katherine de Vere Capell, Condesa de Essex es igual a nada – Expuso con una gran sonrisa y camino en dirección al baño.

La mujer la vio desaparecer tras la puerta mientras en su mirada un brillo se instalaba y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en sus labios, adoraba a su sobrina por ese poder y seguridad que mostraba cuando se proponía algo, pero adora mas aun que cuando lo hacia no había nada que le impidiera conseguirlo, si ella decía que seria la futura señora Andley y por ende dueña de todo el imperio de los americanos lo haría, nunca se había intimidado ante nada, ni siquiera ante su meta de poseer un titulo y era mas joven cuando esto sucedió, no contaba con la belleza ni con la experiencia de ahora, así que esta vez no había nada que hiciese pensar que podía ser distinto.

Bajo la ducha la inglesa dejo que su mente se llenara de las imágenes de la cena en casa de los Andley, analizando ahora con más detenimiento la actitud de cada uno de los presentes, mientras sonreía al ser consciente que su propósito no tendría ningún obstáculo; Emilia Elroy la conocía desde que era una niña, la apreciaba y era de esas personas que se deslumbran ante un titulo de la nobleza, la hermana de William parecía ser una chica tranquila y amable, no vio en ella una pizca de malicia o algo que le indicase que debía ser precavida con esta, se notaba tan inocente que hasta parecía una niña y no la mujer que era, su rival – Dejo libre una carcajada seca y cínica – La verdad era que ni siquiera ser llamada así merecía, era tan simple… una de esas chicas que piensan que la vida es un cuento de hadas, que siempre han vivido dentro de una burbuja… es evidente siendo hija única, hasta lastima le daba tener que robarle al príncipe de sus sueños, pero si no era ella terminaría siendo otra, pues evidentemente no era mujer para William… William, de él si tenia mucho que analizar, debía encontrar la manera de aniquilar esa aparente indiferencia que sentía hacia ella, durante toda la cena no tuvo mas que ojos para la italiana, pero eso debía cambiar y tenia que ser muy pronto, ella le gustaba cuando eran jóvenes, de eso estaba segura y sabia que armas utilizar para hacer que se volviese loco de deseo, ahora que eran un hombre y una mujer… - Cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de su pecho cuando la siguiente imagen se adueño de sus pensamientos – Fabrizio Di Carlo... Cuan tentada se vio de lanzar todos sus planes por la borda y cambiarlos por otros, con una mirada de esos ojos azul zafiros hermosos y brillantes, esa voz… su cuerpo emanaba poder y sensualidad, sus labios… cuanto daría por llegar a probarlos, por sentir sus manos recorrerle el cuerpo, por perderse en esa mirada y verlos oscurecer de deseo, tiene unas manos tan hermosa, dedos fuertes y largos – Se estremeció ante la imagen y el deseo que el chico despertaba en su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba su piel con la esponja cargada de espuma – Eres una gran tentación Fabrizio Di Carlo, una excitante y peligrosa tentación – Susurro cerrando los ojos, dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa cargada de sensualidad y se metió bajo el agua para calmar ese calor que el recuerdo del castaño le provoco.

Habían pasado varios días desde ese peculiar encuentro con su hijo, un reencuentro para decirlo de manera mas clara y desde ese mismo instante su mundo se había llenado de una alegría que parecía hacer que todo a su alrededor fuese completamente perfecto, lleno de vida, color, esperanza; esa noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño, ni la siguiente a esa, hasta que por fin el cansancio la venció, pero su felicidad no disminuyo un ápice. Ahora mismo se encontraba en el jardín disfrutando de una tarde maravillosa, cálida y brillante, junto a Evans, Madeleine y Richard.

Dominique estaba tomando una siesta ya que la chica tampoco había logrado descansar en las ultimas noches imaginando todo lo que deseaba decirle a su hermano, aunque sabia que antes de eso él debía recuperarse ya ella comenzaba a sentirlo como si nunca se hubiese ido, solo un largo viaje del cual había vuelto y nada más. Había comenzado un diario donde anotaría todas esas cosas que Terry se perdió por estar ausente, pero que ella le contaría con detalle, le debía a su hermano la vida y ahora también le debía a Dios esta felicidad de tener junto a ellos.

Richard miraba a su familia y su corazón no podía con tanta felicidad, no tenia como pagarle al cielo por tanta dicha, aun era consciente de que debía trabajar mucho para obtener el cariño de Terruce, para llegar a ganarse su confianza y su amistad, que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo, que seria duro y complicado, pero nada de eso le importaba y al final lograba que el chico también formase parte de este hermoso cuadro que veía y dentro del cual siempre debió estar.

- Richard con todo esto hemos olvidado que ya esta cerca el cumpleaños de Dominique, debemos organizar aunque sea una pequeña reunión para celebrarlo, creo que ella estaría feliz… sé que el año pasado no se hizo nada porque aun estaba de luto, pero es apenas una niña y tiene derecho a compartir una fecha tan especial con las personas que la quieren, sé que no pueden asistir sus primos pues no llegarían a tiempo y que aquí no conoce a nadie… pero no me gustaría pasar por alto su cumpleaños – Comento la rubia mientras le retiraba de los brazos a su esposo a la niña que se había quedado dormida y la colocaba en el Moisés.

- Tienes razón amor… yo también había pensado en ello, creo que ella se pondrá feliz aunque sea algo sencillo, mi hija es una niña maravillosa Eleonor y muestra de esto es como ha tomado la noticia de Terruce, esta realmente feliz – Menciono el hombre mirándolo a sus hijos dormir mientras les acariciaba las mejillas con un dedo.

- Yo aun no pudo creerlo, me despierto sobresaltada y un temor se apodera de mi pensando que todo pudo haber sido un sueño, pero entonces me calmo, te veo a mi lado y la sonrisa que me dedicas me confirma que todo es cierto… creo que tanta felicidad es imposible y aun así esta aquí, en nuestras manos, es parte de nuestras vidas Richard – Expreso deslizando sus dedos por las hebras grises de su esposo mientras lo veía como se perdía en la imagen de los bebés.

- A mi me pasaba lo mismo, después de esa reunión en la oficina de William en Chicago me levantaba aun sin creer que todo fuese cierto – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dominique e invitamos a los Andley y los Di Carlo? – Pregunto con voz calmada.

- ¿Invitar a Terry? – Inquirió sorprendida – No lo sé Richard… me encantaría, pero no sé si… ¿Crees que él acepte venir? Lo digo pues cuando me contaste en detalle como se dio su encuentro él no se veía muy dispuesto a entablar una relación cordial contigo – Menciono un poco dudosa.

- Es normal que él sienta ese rechazo por mi Eleonor, yo no fui el mejor padre del mundo… en realidad fui el peor de todos, pero él es mi hijo mi vida… y cuando veníamos en el tren pude sentir que esa barrera comenzaba a ceder, nuestro hijo es un ser humano maravilloso y aunque la mayoría de las veces utilice una coraza para protegerse, yo sé que debajo de esa fachada de hierro existe un muchacho que solo desea amor y comprensión… ese que no tuvo antes, ese que se le negó – Señalo el duque con la voz ronca por las emociones.

- Yo lo sé Richard… sé que nuestro hijo es extraordinario, es orgulloso y terco también, pero como dices lo único que realmente desea es amor, amor y atención… la que seguramente le ha dado esa familia, ya ves que hablaban de él como si fuese su verdadero hijo… a veces pienso en todo lo que ha rodeado a Terry estos años y me da miedo… temo que él no desee volver con nosotros, que prefiera a esas personas como su familia y… - El hombre la interrumpió.

- No amor, no digas eso por favor… Terry es nuestro hijo y eso es mas grande que nada… es una realidad que nadie puede ocultar y a pesar de nuestros errores yo estoy seguro que él sabrá perdonarnos y aceptara que somos su familia, su única y verdadera familia… no sé como se ha dado su relación con los Di Carlo, no sé hasta que grado ellos y él estén consciente de toda la verdad, pero estoy seguro que cuando llegue el momento de aclarar todo esto nuestro hijo escogerá con el corazón y este lo llevara a nosotros – Indico el inglés mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo único que deseo es que Terry sea feliz Richard… eso debe ser lo mas importante amor, que él tenga una estabilidad y no sufra mas de lo que ya ha sufrido… y si eso significa que continué con esa familia y que nos vea a nosotros solo como unos amigos, yo… yo estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo amor, te juro que hare todo lo posible por mantener a mi hijo libre de penas y angustias – Sentencio Eleonor tomando las manos de su esposo entre las suyas.

- No debemos pensar en eso ahora mi vida, lo mejor será esperar a ver como se van dando las cosas y entonces a medida que esto suceda se tomaran las decisiones que consideremos convenientes para él… ¿Te parece? – Pregunto tomando el rostro de su mujer entre las manos. – Por lo pronto lo vamos a invitar a la fiesta de Dominique, le pediré que le haga una nota especial pidiendo su presencia aquí para que Terry no tenga la oportunidad de negarse, puede alegar que desea agradecerle personalmente el haberla ayudado en el accidente, también le enviare una nota a William para que nos ayude a convencerlo en caso que este se ponga renuente a visitarnos, no te preocupes por nada Eleonor, te prometo que hare todo de tal manera que nuestro hijo se sienta bien y conforme en este lugar… en realidad tengo pensado crear un ambiente mejor para él, he visto una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, con grandes extensiones de terrenos y caballerizas, sabes lo que adora Terruce cabalgar, mañana podemos ir a verla y si te gusta la compramos y preparamos todo para el cumpleaños de Dominique y el reencuentro con su hermano… pero necesito que estés calmada y que no pierdas las esperanzas, que estés dispuesta a recuperar a nuestros hijo y luchar hasta lograr que él se encuentre de nuevo junto a nosotros ¿Puedo contar contigo para todo esto Eleonor? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio y recibió el beso que su esposo le ofrecía, se abrazaron y posaron sus miradas en los pequeños que dormían plácidamente y extrañando a aquel que habían recuperado sin saber con certeza hasta que punto.

Elisa observaba maravillada como Jules movía las manos con destreza, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía cada vez que él alzaba la mirada para sonreírle, mientras ella le dedicaba las suyas enamorada.

- Dijiste que querías aprender, si no te levantas de esa silla y tomas el cuchillo nunca lo harás. - Acoto Jules sonriendo, haciendo un ademan para que se pusiera de pie, ofreciéndole el cuchillo. Ella se encamino hasta él sin desdibujar la sonrisa tomando el utensilio, se dispuso a cortar, bajo la mirada vigilante del francés. – Un poco más fina.

- Es que, no sé… me da miedo cortarme. –Acoto tratando de hacerlo como le indicaba.

- No te vas a cortar. - Respondió caminado y parándose detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos y tomando entre sus manos las de ella, se encontraba lo suficientemente nerviosa con el cuchillo en mano como para que él ahora también la desconcentrara de esa manera. – Solo tienes que perderle el miedo. – Su olor y la proximidad de su cuerpo hacían que sus piernas temblaran. Mientras él ayudaba a picar, Elisa no pudo contenerse por lo que le deposito un beso en uno de los brazos, esto agarro de improvisto a Jules por lo que el cuchillo rodo, causando una herida en el dedo índice, ella ante la mínima queja de él y ver la sangre se llevo las manos a la boca y él se separo de ella apretando el dedo herido.

- Jules… disculpa… déjame ver ¿Te duele? – Hablaba nerviosamente. – No quise hacer que te cortaras.

- Elisa… Elisa no es nada, es solo una pequeña cortada. – Acoto con una sonrisa para calmarla.

- Déjame ver. – Tomando la mano del chico y visualizando el dedo del cual salía un poco de sangre. Lo miro a los ojos mientras.

- No es na… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gemido que se atasco en su garganta y su verde gris se instalo en los labios de Elisa que rodeaban su dedo, succionando suavemente la sangre, causándole un placer magnifico logrado con el roce tibio de la lengua de la pelirroja y la presión de sus labios, causando que el cuerpo de Jules se consumiera en llamas, ella libero lentamente el dedo.

- Listo se detuvo la sangre. – Dijo con total ingenuidad, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había causado en él quien se mantuvo en silencio mirándole los labios, mientras sus pupilas se oscurecían, la atrajo hacia él y sello con sus labios los de ella, en un beso abrazador, tomándola por la cintura y sentándola en la mesa mientras que con sus labios recorría el cuello y los hombros.

- Jules… Jules detente. – Dijo ella con voz apenas audible y acelerada, colocándole las manos en el pecho. – Tengo hambre, así que tenemos que terminar el almuerzo, además del almuerzo tienes que ayudarme con otra cosa.

- Está bien hagamos el almuerzo… aunque quiero que hagamos algo y no es precisamente el almuerzo. – Al tiempo que el corazón trataba de recobrar sus latidos normales. - ¿Qué otra cosa? – Pregunto mientras tomaba nuevamente el cuchillo, refiriéndose a lo que ella había dicho.

- Necesito que me ayudes con algo. – Bajándose de la mesa salió de la cocina para regresar con las cartas. – Dijiste que eras muy bueno con el póker. – Él asintió en silencio. – Bueno necesito que me enseñes. – Mostrándole el paquete que tenia en la mano. Jules soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno será un placer, pongo a hervir esto y empezamos, vas a aprender del mejor.

- Ya Jules puedes dejar de alabarte. – Tomando nuevamente asiento.

- No me alabo, ya veras. – Alzando ambas cejas mientras se encaminaba y sacaba una silla para sentarse, tomó el paquete y empezó a barajar.

- No solo quiero aprender a jugar, también me interesa aprender a hacer trampas. – Dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

- Bueno viniendo de ti no me impresiona que quieras hacer trampas, ya que eres un demonio tramposo.

- Jules no me digas así… si yo soy un ángel. – Espabilando rápidamente y haciendo puchero.

- Si… si un ángel… caído. – Dijo disimuladamente, mientras repartía las cartas.

- Bueno ángel al fin. – Tomando la mano que Jules le había dado.

- Para empezar siempre esta el "Dealer" su posición rota según las agujas del reloj, si el jugador a tu derecha es el repartidor, el siguiente en tener ese puesto serás tú, y el siguiente a ti será el jugador situado a tu izquierda. La posición "Dealer" es importante porque es la referencia que establece el orden de las apuestas de los jugadores y determina así mismo quiénes han de colocar las apuestas obligatorias antes de comenzar cada ronda de juego. ¿Entiendes? – Elisa solo asintió en silencio. - Por último, cada jugador escoge la mejor combinación de 5 cartas, teniendo en cuenta las 5 sobre la mesa y las 2 suyas. El que tenga una combinación mayor, es la que gana, dame un minuto, si no se quema el Hachis parmentier y te quedas sin almuerzo. – Poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la estufa, moviendo lentamente el contenido en la olla. – Deja mis cartas. – Dijo sin volverse.

- ¿Qué? No estoy revisando tus cartas. – Dijo inocentemente.

- Si que lo haces, no hace falta que te este mirando para saber que lo estas haciendo, se hasta cuando parpadeas.

- Si… si ahora eres adivino… a ver ¿Que estoy haciendo ahora?

- Me estas haciendo burla. – Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Jules como lo sabes? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Solo lo sé. – Respondió volviéndose con una sonrisa, lo que ella no sabia es que él podía observarla a través del cristal de la ventana, sentándose tomó nuevamente las cartas. - Se trata de un juego que requiere mucha concentración, aunque los demás nos vean como que sólo estamos jugando. Son muchas las cosas que se deben tener en consideración a la hora de jugar, y aprender a observar y conocer a los distintos tipos de contrincantes es una labor importante y no tan fácil, tienes que fijarte en el entrecejo de tu contrincante, ello te dirá su jugada, si suda, si mueve las manos constantemente o los dedos, si pasa una mano por la cara a menudo…para hacer trampas hay muchas tácticas sobre todo si es en pareja, pero tienen que aprenderse muy bien las señales y que estas sean lo menos atrayentes posibles para que los demás no se den cuenta. – Así pasaron las horas, el almuerzo estuvo listo y Jules le enseño hasta lo mas mínimo a Elisa acerca del póker y sus engaños, solo era cuestión que practicaran las señas.

- Si alzo la ceja izquierda quiere decir que tengo un As. – Repitió Elisa

- Exactamente, ¿Si humedezco los labios? – Pregunto a ver si había aprendido.

- Es que esta a punto de conseguir casa llena. – Respondió la joven entusiasmada.

- ¡Perfecto! – Dejando caer las cartas en la mesa y levantándose al tiempo que ella también se ponía de pie emocionada acercándose rápidamente y él rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura y la elevaba mientras ella sonreía abiertamente. – Adoro tu inteligencia. – Depositándole un suave beso en los labios, mientras se encaminaba y la sentaba en la mesa y con sus manos abría las piernas de la joven haciéndose espacio para colocarse en medio, recorriendo con sus labios la mandíbula de la joven quien lo alejo un poco y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

- Y yo adoro tu comida. – Mostrándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Solo mi comida? – Pregunto pícaramente. Ella entre cerro los ojos buscando otras cosas.

- Bueno tus dibujos, como tocas el piano, que me enseñes a ser mala. – El abrió un poco los ojos antes el comentario. – Pero sabes ¿Que es lo que mas adoro? – Jules negó silenciosamente. Ella se acerco a él colocando sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y al oído le susurro. – Tus actos de magia. – Jules sonrío antes el comentario.

- Si quieres podía hacerte un acto exprés. – Esta vez fue él quien susurro y se hizo espacio quitándose la franela rápidamente.

- De verdad lo siento señor mago, pero cinco minutos no son suficientes, ya tengo que retirarme. - Al tiempo que miraba el reloj en la pared de la cocina y detenía los movimientos de Jules, quien no tuvo mas remedio que terminar de quitárse la franela y dejarla caer al suelo. – No hagas eso. – Le dijo ella en un reproche, se acerco y le mordió suavemente el pecho. – No me provoques. – llevándose las manos y cubriendo su cara mientras él solo reía, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las manos de Jules acariciar sus muslos desnudos, por lo que lo aparto y se bajo de la mesa antes de que él continuase y terminara por aniquilar su fuerza de voluntad, él bajo la cabeza para alcanzar los labios de la joven, pero esta lo esquivo, regalándole una sonrisa, delineo con su dedo índice la mandíbula masculina y se alejo dejándolo solo en la cocina.

Para Jules era cada vez más difícil verse con Elisa pues tenían que ser muy precavidos, ella no podía arriesgarse tanto, el solo hecho de que alguien conocido la viera entrar al edificio seria un gran problema para ambos, por lo que sus visitas a este se habían visto forzadas a hacerlas cada ocho días, cinco cuando menos, por otro lado es que no podía estar todos los días inventándole cualquier excusa a Paul para que no la acompañara.

Pero él podía sentirla a cada segundo, en cada poro de su piel, en sus sueños, al levantarse por las mañanas, en cada sonrisa por algún recuerdo, en su recorrido todos los días al trabajo, cuando no tiene nada que hacer y solo se queda en su cama mirando al techo, entre sus horas, en sus peores momentos, sencillamente estaba instalada en su mundo y esperarla todo el tiempo solo hacia que lo que sentía por ella aumentara aun mas y lo que mas deseaba era poder encadenarse a los días de Elisa.

Marión abrió la puerta de la habitación, la cual aun se encontraba bañada por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, brindándole una calidez única, cerro la puerta tras de si y algo sobre la cama llamo su atención, coloco el bolso con lentitud sobre esta mientras sus ojos se posaban en la prenda que adornaba su lecho matrimonial, con cuidado estiro una de sus manos y lo acaricio sintiendo en el toque la suavidad de la tela, llevo su otra mano y lo tomo extendiéndolo frente a sus ojos.

Fabrizio se encontraba en el baño, llevaba mas de quince minutos esperando este momento sentado sobre el retrete, al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse se puso de pie y se encamino quedándose parado bajo el umbral descansando su cuerpo sobre uno de sus hombros mientras admiraba a su esposa quien aun no coordinaba y sus ojos se perdían estudiando la prenda, una sonrisa se anclo en su rostro al darse cuenta que ella ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia ahí, su mente voló inmediatamente a como logro encontrar el atuendo perfecto para esta noche.

Apenas despertó y estuvo listo para ir al trabajo cuando busco todo el dinero que había ahorrado hasta ahora y lo llevo consigo esperando encontrar algo adecuado, mientras laboraba solo estaba concentrado en donde podía hallar un vestido acorde con la situación para Marión, pues con él era mucho mas fácil, sabría que comprarse, pero ¿Que comprarle a una mujer? no tenia la mínima idea, sabia apreciar la belleza de una con un hermoso vestido puesto, pero él no sabría escogerlo, no sabia de colores, telas… tal vez se iría por el mas costoso… - Navegando en esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando sin darse cuenta se había pasado de la medida exacta en una de las cremas que Belén le estaba explicando, la joven se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaba su compañero de trabajo, por lo que le pregunto si le pasaba algo, fue ahí cuando se armo de valor y le explico a ella su problema, la joven solo dejo libre una pequeña carcajada y le pidió que se concentrase en la crema de vermouth y manzanas, que ella tenia la tarde libre y que podía ayudarlo a buscar lo que necesitaba después de la jornada laboral, al salir del trabajo Belén lo llevo a un lugar donde había ropa realmente hermosa y no era tan costosa como las que había visto en las vitrinas la noche anterior, al parecer ella era cliente del lugar porque los trataron muy bien, algunas de las jóvenes le preguntaron si era su novio, pero ella solo negaba logrando que una luz se instalara en la mirada de estas la cual la joven francesa hacia que desapareciera al decir que el vestido era para la esposa de él, ella le pregunto como era su esposa para elegir el color y la forma del vestido, en realidad a él no le gusto mucho y no porque no fuese hermoso sino por el pronunciado escote en su espalda, pero ante la insistencia de su amiga no pudo mas que aceptar, alegando que gracias a este no seria necesario que llevara ninguna prenda mas que un par de pendientes y se vería maravillosa, también ella eligió los zapatos y una pequeña cartera estilo sobre, claro preguntándole antes cual era su presupuesto, después a dos locales encontraron el traje perfecto para él este si le gusto ya que lo eligió el mismo Fabrizio. Uno en color completamente negro, camisa de seda blanca cuello ingles y un plastrón de ceda negro con rayas grises, su amiga lo felicito por tan exquisito gusto a la hora de vestir, él pensó en comprar algo para que su esposa se maquillase, aun recuerda las horas que pasaba su madre en esto cuando salían a algún evento importante, por lo que sabia que Marión tal vez lo necesitase, pero Belén al verlo simplemente se lo quito de las manos y le dejo claro que ella iría hasta su casa a encargarse del arreglo de Marión, por lo que sin animo de protestar termino anotándole la dirección de su casa.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto él al fin con una maravillosa sonrisa aun con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y descansando su peso sobre un hombro adherido al marco de la puerta que daba al baño.

Marión no pudo evitar sorprenderse desvió la mirada del hermoso vestido a su esposo y una vez mas la clavo en la prenda sin aun poder entender lo que pasaba.

- Está hermoso… pero no entiendo… - Observándolo acercarse, hasta que este se detuvo frente a ella y como desde que lo conoció tenia levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Es para esta noche. – Quitándole la prenda y dejándola caer suavemente sobre la cama al tiempo que con uno de sus brazos cerraba la cintura de ella y la acercaba a su cuerpo, quien descanso las palmas de sus manos sobre el amplio pecho del joven.

- Fabri… amor… - Hablaba ella pero él la detuvo, dejando huérfana la cintura de su esposa la tomo por una mano y la arrastro a la peinadora, tomo asiento en el banco y la sentó en sus piernas, al tiempo que estiraba una de sus manos abrió una gaveta y saco las entradas.

- Me las han regalado….

- ¿Te las han regalado? - Pregunto ella deteniéndolo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si el mismo Casimiro Aín.

- No… Fabri deja de mentirme. – Soltando una carcajada. – Eso es imposible…

- No te estoy mintiendo. – Expuso alegre. – Ni yo mismo me lo creo aun, es que fue el martes a cenar y pues lo atendí... claro las regaló para el Chef pero a Dimitri no le gusta el baile.

- No puede ser. – Acoto incrédula admirando las entradas. – Casimiro Aín… - Susurro mas para ella. – Fabri pero…

- Pero nada mi vida esta noche vamos al festival mundial de tango. – Ella rodeo eufóricamente con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo y se le lanzo y deposito un beso sonoro sobre los labios de él que sonreían, seguidamente una lluvia de besos se precipitaba sobre los labios de Fabrizio quien apenas le daba tiempo de responder a los toques de labios, mientras admiraba encantado a su esposa.

- Pero la ropa si que no te la han regalado… - Dijo ella dejando los besos por un momento. Él la detuvo.

- Eso es lo de menos… así que no preguntes.

- Amor no me lo creo… ya estoy nerviosa… nunca en mi vida he asistido a un evento así… mejor dicho nunca he ido ni siquiera a una fiesta, me gusta el tango… desde pequeña pero mi papá siempre decía que era un baile para personas desvergonzadas. – En ese momento Fabrizio soltó una carcajada. – Fabri… - Acoto para que no se burlara de ella. – Es verdad… bueno también me parecía ya que veía cuando iba a clases de medicina en las plazas practicarlo… pero solo entre hombres, nunca con mujeres hasta que un día vi a una joven y me dije papá tiene razón… sabes que mi familia era muy estricta y pues así me criaron.

- Si de eso no me quedan dudas con Manuelle… ahora mi vida vamos a que descanses, porque lo mas seguro es que termine entrada la madrugada y no quiero a mi acompañante durmiéndose en la mesa… yo hare lo mismo… - Ella se puso de pie de un brinco y empezó a desvestirse mientras se dirigía al baño, Fabrizio tomó el vestido y lo coloco sobre el respaldo de la silla luego se encamino nuevamente a la cama hizo a un lado la sabana y se deshizo de la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, después de veinte minutos aparecía Marión con un camisón de algodón blanco, cerro las cortinas dejando la habitación en penumbras, seguidamente se metió a la cama junto a su esposo, para descansar al menos cuatro horas antes de prepararse para el evento.

La luz entraba por el gran ventanal que cubría casi una pared del despacho presidencial del consorcio Andley, mientras el rubio analizaba varias propuestas de expansión que le habían llegado desde diversas ciudades en las cuales ya tenia alguna sucursal, después que este aprobara la creación de una nueva sede en Charleston, se desato una ola de solicitudes para que estudiara posibles creaciones en Nueva York donde ya contaba con tres, en Florida donde tenia dos, Atlanta también había solicitado una segunda sede y así como estas muchas otras, en esto se encontraba cuando Nancy toco la puerta para hacerle entrega de la correspondencia.

- Albert acaba de llegar tu correspondencia, solo traje la personal en vista que no esta George pensé que desearía que este se hiciera cargo de lo demás, ya que con eso es suficiente por una semana – Menciono señalando la gran cantidad de carpetas que el joven tenia sobre el escritorio – La verdad no sé porque no le pasas esa información a la gente de estadística y que sean ellos los que te ofrezcan un balance resumido de los mismos, seria mucho mas fácil para ti – Agrego retirando la taza de café que ya se encontraba fría y a medio tomar.

- Ellos tienen otros asuntos que atender Nancy y créeme prefiero ocuparme en algo que estar aquí sentado viendo como el reloj avanza sin hacer nada, eso en lugar de aligerarme la carga me la triplica pues las horas parecen interminables… aun sigo pensando que es absurdo que tenga que estar todo el día encerrado en este lugar si hay personas que se encargan de todo, Archie prácticamente organizo todo de tal modo durante mi ausencia que ahora el presidente mas que un elemento fundamental dentro de la organización parece un adorno tan útil como ese sofá – Dijo señalando un gran mueble de piel color verde selva.

- En ese caso tu sobrino te dio la excusa perfecta para que puedas tomarte un tiempo cuando lo desees y no este esclavizado en este lugar, te aseguro que estamos en condiciones de solucionar cualquier inconveniente que se nos presente sin que tengamos que molestarte… por cierto ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? – Inquirió y mostro una sonrisa al ver que el chico puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Ves? Eso es algo que también debes atender… es normal que Fransheska se este ocupando de gran parte de los preparativos pues es la novia, pero por ejemplo ¿Ya visitaste al sastre que confeccionara tu traje para ese día? – Pregunto en tono serio pero su mirada sonreía al ver el desconcierto del rubio.

- Nancy no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que hablas, estoy consciente que tengo que visitar al sastre para enviar al hacer el frac que usare ese día, pero aun tengo tiempo pues los padres de Fransheska ni siquiera salen de Europa… - La mujer lo interrumpió.

- En ese caso no hay problema y la ropa del novio lleva mucho menos trabajo que la de la novia, pero aun existen otras cosas que debes atender, por ejemplo la casa donde vivirán… en eso tampoco tendrás problema porque imagino que vivirán en tu casa o en cualquier otra de las muchas que tienes – Señalo la mujer con mirada distraída, buscando algo en lo cual ocuparse y descartando posibilidades - ¿Qué me dices de la reunión con los abogados para organizar todo lo de los bienes y lo que entrara dentro del patrimonio como esposos? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos. El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras miraba divertido a la mujer – Albert no es posible que estés tan atrasado, George últimamente esta pendiente de todos menos de lo mas importante, tienes suerte de tenerme a mi para ayudarte con todo eso – Expuso levantando la barbilla.

- Nancy creo que estas exagerando un poco, como te he comentado aun tenemos tiempo y créeme si fuera por mí nos casamos mañana, tenga o no frac confeccionado exclusivamente para el evento o la importantísima reunión con los abogados, pero mi tía y mis futuros suegros tuvieron la brillante idea de colocar como fecha del enlace el mes de junio, así que no me queda mas que armarme de paciencia y esperar a que el tiempo no sea tan lento – Menciono el chico mirándola.

- Bueno entonces no me queda más que esperar junto con ustedes… por cierto ¿Cómo va lo del viaje de Luna de miel? – Pregunto sin rendirse y el rubio dejo libre una gran carcajada que retumbo en el lugar – Albert no seas tan cruel… la verdad era que lo único que deseo es ayudarte en lo que sea necesario, ahora que al fin mi jefe ha decido casarse, no puedes pedirme que me quede de brazos cruzados, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de organizarle la boda al soltero mas codiciado de Chicago… y uno de los mas codiciados del país – Dijo con altivez.

- No te preocupes que cuando llegue el momento de seguro tendrás mucho trabajo… por ejemplo, los aros de boda, quiero que sean especiales, que lleven como es tradición el nombre de ambos, sé que harás una maravillosa elección del modelo, ya hablaremos mas adelante si se me ocurre hacerle un regalo especial a Fransheska para ese día, puedes ofrecerte a ayudarla si deseas, sé que tiene mucho trabajo con los laboratorios y sin la ayuda de su madre todo se le hará cuesta arriba; de la cita con el sastre y los abogados se encargara George o de lo contrario te dará vacaciones para impedir que lo hagas pues sabes que esa es su área, ahora de la Luna de miel me encargare yo personalmente, quiero que ese viaje sea inolvidable para ambos y ya he pensado en algunos lugares que deseo visitar con Fransheska – Explico con una sonrisa al ver, que como decía su secretaria el tiempo ya estaba corriendo.

- Perfecto, llamare a Fransheska para ofrecerle mi ayuda y en cuanto tenga los modelos de los anillos de boda te los muestro para que escojas los que mas te gusten, también le preguntare a ella sobre sus preferencias, sin dejarse saber que es para escoger sus aros… gracias por permitirme ayudarte, estoy completamente segura que ese día será maravilloso para ambos, al igual que el resto de sus vidas – Indico con una gran sonrisa y acto seguido salió de la oficina.

El rubio se quedo observándola como salía emocionada como una niña de cinco años, negó con la cabeza mientras él sonreía embargado por el mismo sentimiento en vista de todo lo que estaba desatando su matrimonio, su mirada busco los sobres que le había traído Nancy y comenzó a hojearlos, la mayoría eran invitaciones a eventos, pero dentro de todos había uno que resaltaba y era por la persona que lo enviaba, le dio varias vueltas al gran sobre color marfil con líneas doradas que tenia el sello de la Casa Grandchester, procedió a abrirlo con mucho cuidado y dentro de este encontró tres sobres mas, dos de los cuales eran una invitaciones dirigidas a su familia y a los Di Carlo y el otro sobre era una carta dirigida a él. Albert se tenso un poco al comprobar que efectivamente las invitaciones era para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dominique, la hija mayor de Richard Grandchester, la misma a la cual… aun le costaba llamar al chico por el nombre de Terry, pero según el duque era él – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, después lo abrió y se concentro en la carta que le enviaba - En la misma le pedía que le ayudase a convencer al chico para que los acompañase hasta a la fiesta de la joven que se estaría celebrando dentro de diez días.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**


	115. Capitulo 37 parte 3

**Hola chicas no piensen que me he olvidado de ustedes, solo que el internet esta pesimo... aqui aprovechando les dejo el que sigue!  
**

**Gracias!**

**Capitulo 37**

**Parte 3**

La tarde comenzaba a caer bañándolos de una brillante y cálida luz naranja, se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones colgantes que daban al extenso jardín trasero de la mansión Andley, Fabrizio se había tomado una tarde libre al fin, pues desde que había llegado a América no había hecho nada mas que ocuparse en cualquier cosas para distraerse, no soportaba la tensión que lo invadía acompañada de cada recuerdo o episodio que llegaba hasta él, la mayoría de las veces no requería que hiciese nada, por el contrario estos llegaban cuando mas relajado se encontraban, solo esperaba que en este momento no sucediera nada por el estilo pues no sabia que si lograría ocultárselo a Candy, últimamente los lapsos eran tan fuertes que lo dejaban perturbado por varios minutos. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho con sus manos entrelazadas, admirando el atardecer, sentía que todo su mundo era perfecto cuando estaba así con Fabrizio, escuchando el latir de su corazón, su respiración acompasada y esa calidez que el cuerpo de su novio emanaba, se sentía segura y amada, como nunca antes se sintió. Se llevo una mano de él hasta los labios y le deposito un beso suave y largo, mientras el chico dejo ver una sonrisa y le dio uno en el cabello, acariciando con su mano libre la cintura de Candy, ella era perfecta, como el sueño de una cálida noche de primavera, hermosa como el cielo después de la primera nevada, a veces se regañaba porque era tan egoísta al hacerla a un lado y encerrarse en si mismo, sabia que era para no hacerle daño, pero se lo estaba haciendo… si tan solo pudiese tener en sus manos esa verdad que tanto necesitaba y poder entregarse por completo a ella, si una mañana pudiese despertar y sus recuerdos estuviesen llenando ese vacio; estaba seguro que no dudaría un instante, no quería dudar de ella… no podía, no era justo ni con su novia ni con todas esas personas que le habían brindado su apoyo durante toda su vida… o al menos durante el tiempo que lograba recordar, pero si ella lo conocía porque no le decía nada, tal vez se estaba haciendo ideas absurda… tal vez… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la rubia.

- ¿Por qué tan callado? – Le pregunto levanto los ojos para mirarlo.

- Nada en especial, solo pensaba… y me dejaba consentir por la maravillosa mujer que tengo entre mis brazos – Susurro dándole un beso en los labios.

- Jamás imagine que llegaría a encontrarme un día así… que iba estar llena de esta paz – Esbozo ella sin siquiera pensarlo mientras su mirada se perdía en esos ojos que tanto amaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No pensabas casarte nunca… encontrar a alguien con quien compartir tu vida? – Pregunto él sin proponérselo mientras la miraba.

- Yo… no, no pensaba en eso Fabrizio… siempre estaba ocupada en otras cosas – Contesto con evasivas desviando la mirada.

- ¿No pensabas en casarte Candy? Eso es absurdo… apenas tienes veintidós años, eres hermosa, amable, inteligente… pretendientes no te faltaban de seguro – Dijo con una mueca al mencionar estos últimos - ¿Qué te limitaba a pensar en formar una familia? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- Las cosas eran distintas antes Fabrizio… no tenia cabeza para eso, bueno si deseaba tener una familia, pero no creía necesario casarme, podía adoptar algunos niños en el Hogar de Pony… mis madres no me hubiesen negado ese deseo por no contar con un esposo, saben que estoy en capacidad de criar a unos niños con todo el amor del mundo, tiempo atrás las ayude a ellas y… y aprendí a responsabilizarme por ellos, Albert también me hubiese ayudado estoy segura – Respondió intentando parecer natural.

- ¿Qué te llevo a tomar esa decisión? Tiene que existir una razón muy fuerte para que hayas decidido cerrarte al amor… - Estaba mencionado cuando ella se incorporo y dio un par de pasos.

- ¿Por qué deseas saber todo eso Fabrizio? No es nada fuera de lo normal, sencillamente no tenia ganas de casarme, quería darme un tiempo para pensar y estar sola, eso es mas común de lo que puedas creer… yo… yo necesita ordenar mi vida y comenzar desde cero, habían pasado tantas cosas que no creí conveniente entablar una relación con nadie, la verdad es que tampoco estaba interesada en hacerlo porque mi experiencia no había sido la mejor y yo todavía estaba… - Se detuvo pues casi le confesaba que aun estaba enamorada de Terry.

- ¿Enamorada de alguien mas? Esa era la razón por la cual no querías arriesgarte a compartir tu vida ¿Es así Candy? Por eso no aceptaste a Lambert o los otros hombres que se acercaron a ti… te cerraste a todos ellos porque aun estabas enamorada de Grandchester… es eso ¿Es eso verdad? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos y aunque su voz sonaba calmada era fría y dura.

Ella perdió los colores de rostro y sintió que un gran nudo de lágrimas se alojaba en su garganta, sus piernas temblaban, intentaba negar con la cabeza pero no podía hacerlo, bajo la mirada derrotada y dejo libre un suspiro que la estaba ahogando. Él acorto la distancia entre ambos y llevo una mano hasta la barbilla de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, pudo ver la tormenta en ellos y sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, pero era más la necesidad de saber.

- ¿Qué encontraste en mi que los demás no tuvieron? Porque vi como se desvivía Lambert por ti… y dudo que él fuese el único, eres una mujer hermosa y maravillosa, capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre Candy… pero aun así no te dignabas a mirar a nadie y no era por pretensión o por menospreciar a esos hombres, cuando te pregunte en Italia si aun lo amabas no pudiste negarlo… entonces si lo amas a él, ¿Qué hizo que te fijaras en mi? - Ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

- ¡Basta Fabrizio! Ya basta por favor no sigas hablando de… no lo sabes, no sabes nada y no puedes ir por allí juzgando a la gente por lo que aparentan… yo… yo vi en Gerard a un gran amigo y nada mas, créeme me dolió mucho no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, no esta en mi escoger a quien amar y a quien no; ya una vez intente obligar a mi corazón a aceptar una realidad que no deseaba, lo condene a una vida vacía – Ella lloraba con una mezcla de rabia y dolor – No solo sufrir yo con esa decisión también le hice daño a alguien mas… alguien que no lo merecía y todo por mi estúpido sentido de justicia… ¿Quieres saber a donde me llevo eso? A un barranco… me llevo a un mundo de mentiras, uno donde debía sonreír mientras sentía que el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos y lo peor vino después, cuando fingir no me servía de nada… cuando tú me conociste apenas me esta recuperando de los estragos que ese tiempo causo en mi… me brindaste luz, me llenaste la vida de emociones y cosas maravillosas… ¿Quieres que te siga dando mas razones? Porque tengo miles de ellas… - Expreso temblando por el huracán de emociones que se desataban en su interior.

- Existe una en concreto… tiene que haber algo mas y eso me lo estas ocultando Candy ¿Dime por que me diste la oportunidad a mi de demostrarte que te amaba y te podía hacer feliz? ¿Por qué a mi y no a los demás? – Inquirió mirándola y en sus ojos parecían llevar millones de soles dentro.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Fabrizio? ¡Por Dios qué! – Pregunto angustiada.

- La verdad, solo eso Candy… quiero y necesito que me digas la verdad – Pidió intentando mantenerse calmado pues sabia que le estaba haciendo daño.

- La verdad… existe una verdad, una gran verdad y es que yo te amo, te amo como no he amado a nadie mas en mi vida… pero tú quieres saber otra, una que tal vez no te guste o que no sea la que esperes, yo no quería llegar a este punto, no de esta manera… sé que he perdido mucho tiempo y todo esto es mi culpa… que ironía… parece que no hago mas que causarle daño a las personas que amo, mientras mas deseo cuidarlas mas dolor les causo… - Dejo libre una carcajada nerviosa y se llevo las manos a la cara para limpiarse las lagrimas.

- No me harás daño… solo necesito que me digas la verdad, yo sé que me amas… me amas con la misma intensidad que yo te amo a ti y así como yo nunca te haré daño, tú tampoco me lo harás, Candy mírame por favor… - Pidió al ver que ella mantenía la mirada en sus manos - Si no deseas decirme nada, no lo hagas… no estas obligada a ello, yo no soy quien para presionarte, no soy el dueño de tu vida y no tengo el derecho de hacerte hablar sobre algo que no deseas… si aun lo… - Se detuvo sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba dejando apenas un espacio para el aire, pero aun así se obligo a continuar - Yo solo puedo amarte… porque mi corazón me lo dicta así, no quiero juzgarte, ni lastimarte, pero tampoco puedo hacerme el ciego, ni callar eso que me esta torturando, sé que algo esta pasando, he visto tantas cosas que no logro comprender… tú tienes la respuesta a todo ello – Indicó mirándola a los ojos y su voz sonó mas tranquila.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – Le pregunto y su voz era apenas un hilo. Él asintió en silencio y ella continuo - ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió Fabrizio? – Inquirió de nuevo con la mirada clavada en sus ojos y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Estábamos en la casa de mis padres en Venecia, ustedes llegaron para un almuerzo… cuando nos presentamos tú sufriste un desmayo y tuvieron que llevarte hasta la habitación de Fran… según Albert había sido por el desgaste de los últimos días, habían viajado mucho – Contesto él mientras sentía que un temor se apoderaba de su pecho.

- Si eso… eso fue lo que acordamos decir, pero no fue lo que sucedió, yo me desmaye ese día porque no estaba preparada para lo que encontré en esa casa, aunque todas las noches antes de dormir le rogaba a Dios para que sucediera… simplemente no podía creerlo, pensé que… - Se detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Me equivoque, era tanto mi anhelo de verlo de nuevo que… me deje llevar por la emoción, me deje envolver por una quimera y como nunca antes desee no despertar de ella, pero lo hice… desperté Fabrizio y lo que encontré no me defraudo, por el contrario me hizo creer de nuevo, me lleno la vida de luz y alegría, y eso también me lleno de miedo porque sabia que no esta bien, que estaba entrando a un terreno que no debía pisar… pero no pude detenerme, no quise seguir encerrada dentro de mi, envuelta entre sombras, dolor y soledad… llegaste tú y lo iluminaste todo – Le dijo acariciando con suavidad una mejilla del joven.

- Una vez te preguntes por que me tenias miedo y negaste que fuese así… pero temblabas igual que estas haciéndolo ahora, puedo sentir el mismo miedo en ti en este momento y hablas de algo que no logro entender, puedes ser un poco mas clara y decirme a la cara que fue eso que hizo que me huyeras en un principio y después me aceptaras, solo necesito unas palabras… tú las tienes, dímelas Candy, no tienes idea de cuanto depende de ello – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Créeme que lo sé… sé exactamente cuanto depende de ello, estoy tan cansada Fabrizio… estoy cansada de mentir, de fingir… de actuar como una cobarde, yo no era así… para mi siempre estaba la verdad en primer plano, sin importar cuan dura podía ser, pero desde que él se fue ya todo perdió sentido… no puedo seguir negándolo, no gano nada con hacerlo ¿Verdad? Solo espero que me creas cuando te diga que tú eres y serás lo más importante que tengo ahora – Señalo y respiro profundamente para llenarse de valor, mientras sentía como la mirada de Fabrizio la quemaba.

En ese momento unos pasos que provenían desde un lugar cercano captaron su atención, descubriendo después la figura de Albert que se aproximaba a ellos, el rubio tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció en cuanto vio el cuadro ante sus ojos y un sentimiento de miedo y dolor se apodero de su pecho al ver el semblante de Candy, al parecer el momento de decir la verdad había llegado, intento retirarse pero el castaño no se lo permitió.

- Albert ¿Cómo estas? – Lo saludo extendiéndole la mano.

- Bien… bien Fabrizio ¿Tú como estas? – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien, ya estaba por irme… no había visto la hora y seguramente Fran debe estar esperándome – Comento sin mirar a la chica.

- Yo iba a pasar por tu casa dentro de un rato, solo vine a cambiarme… tenia que entregarte algo y como vi tu auto afuera quise hacerlo de inmediato, pero… puedo hacerlo en otro momento – Expuso el rubio mirando a Candy y después al chico.

- No hace falta espera otro momento, te acompaño – Indicó mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Estas seguro? Es que no quiero interrumpir… parece que Candy y tú estaban hablando de algo muy importante – Señalo con voz tranquila. - Además no es necesario que vayamos a ningún lado… justo aquí tengo lo que quería entregarte, los duques de Grandchester nos invitan al cumpleaños de su hija Dominique, enviaron tu invitación y la de Fransheska junto con la nuestra, seguramente porque Richard no tiene tu dirección – Comento extendiéndole el sobre.

- ¿Para cuando es? – Pregunto el chico sorprendido pero sin dejarlo ver.

- Diez días… no creo tener compromisos para esa fecha así que… - El joven lo detuvo.

- Nosotros también iremos – Menciono al ver que Candy clavaba la mirada en su hermano – Bueno yo tengo que irme ya, después nos ponemos de acuerdo para planear lo del viaje – Agrego y camino hasta donde se encontraba Candy, le dio un beso en la frente y la miro a los ojos – Nos vemos después, intenta descansar por favor y olvida todo… te amo – Expreso con los ojos húmedos, respiro profundamente y se volvió hacia el rubio con una sonrisa – Hasta luego Albert – Indico y salió del lugar.

Candy lo vio abandonar el sitio y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y su barbilla comenzó a vibrar sin poder evitarlo. Albert camino hasta ella y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, no le hacia falta preguntar nada, pues sabia que ese tema al cual tanto le había huido la chica al parecer por fin había salido a la luz, se vio tentado a contarle sus sospechas pero pensó que eso solo complicaría mas las cosas.

- Ve a buscarlo – Le dijo en voz baja cargada de ternura. Ella levanto la mirada y lo observo desconcertada, con sus grandes ojos anegados de lágrimas – Ve Candy… no lo dejes irse así, ve y habla con él… ¡Corre pequeña! – La animo con una gran sonrisa.

Ella salió al fin del trance y corrió hacia donde Fabrizio se encontraba, cuando llego al gran salón ya no se hallaba allí, escucho el motor de su auto encenderse y corrió para salir tropezando con Arthur a quien casi lanza al piso, le dedico una sonrisa de disculpas y el hombre respondió con otra desconcertado, cuando salió aun el auto estaba frente a la casa, bajo los últimos escalones con rapidez y se acerco, abrió la puerta, entrando de inmediato a este.

- Necesitamos hablar – Menciono con la respiración agitada mientras él la miraba sorprendido.

Él negó con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos y al ver que ella se disponía a hablar de nuevo, llevo un dedo a sus labios para callarla, pero al sentir su piel tan suave… tan delicada, sus ojos se posaron en ellos y sin poder evitarlo se acerco hasta estos como atraído por un gran poder, los rozo a penas con los suyos un par de veces y de inmediato su corazón se lleno de esa calidez que ella le brindaba, de esa maravillosa seguridad que se apoderaba de él cuando estaba junto a Candy.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – Le pregunto con el rostro de ella entre su manos. La rubia dejo ver una sonrisa desconcertada, pero aun así confiaba en él y lo que le ofrecía, asintió llevando sus manos al pecho del chico, muy cerca del corazón – Solo tienes que prometerme algo – Agrego mirándola a los ojos y su voz era mas grave de lo normal, sus ojos brillaban.

- Lo que sea – Esbozo ella sintiendo una extraña emoción en su pecho.

- No hablaremos de nada… solo nos quedaremos en silencio, acompañándonos, solo deseo que estemos así, sin preguntas, ni dudas… no quiero respuestas ni explicaciones Candy – Dijo con la voz ronca y sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que contenía.

- Fabrizio pero… amor yo necesito decirte… - Él la detuvo con una mirada.

- ¿Me acompañas? – Inquirió de nuevo y su voz era un susurro.

Ella asintió en silencio y se abrazo a él, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, él puso el auto en marcha y salieron de la propiedad con rumbo desconocido, perdiéndose en las calles que iban mas allá de la propiedad de los Andley o la que ellos alquilaban, alejándose aun mas de la ciudad. Albert observo la escena a medias desde su despacho y respiro aliviado, sabia que no había nada mas poderoso en el mundo que el amor y ellos se amaban, desde siempre se habían amado y lo seguían haciendo, aunque sus conscientes no supiesen que eran los mismos chicos de antes, sus corazones si lo sabían y eso bastaba.

El crespúsculo se encontraba en su punto final cuando el auto se detuvo frente al hermoso mirador del lago Michigan, las aguas del mismo se mecían al compás de la suave brisa que también movía sus cabellos, el silencio reinaba en el lugar y solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones, el viento moviendo las hojas en lo alto de las copas de los arboles, las olas que se producían en el lago y chocaban contra las piedras que servían como muro de contención, el canto de algún pájaro que pasaba cerca de ellos buscando refugio. Él se volvió para mirarla y ella parecía ausente observando hacia las montañas al otro lado del lugar, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio con ternura captando su atención. Ella se volvió a mirarlo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba su mano para darle un beso, ambos cerraron los ojos ante este sentimiento que los embargaba.

- Fabrizio… amor yo tengo que decirte… - La rubia comenzó a hablar pero él no la dejo continuar.

- No digas nada Candy… solo quedémonos así en silencio, no necesito tus palabras para sentirme feliz en este momento, me basta con tenerte aquí y saberte mia, con poder abrazarte y besarte… perderme en tus ojos, tus maravillosos ojos esmeralda – Susurraba mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero yo… yo necesito… - Intento de nuevo.

- Sin palabras – Esbozo antes de tomar sus labios en un beso lento, tierno y embriagador.

Muy despacio comenzó a acariciar sus labios con su lengua, mientras sus dedos creaban sutiles toques en sus mejillas y su nuca, enredaba sus dedos en los suaves rizos de ella, su cuerpo la necesitaba aun mas cerca y acorto la distancia entre ambos al tiempo que su boca le insistía para que lo dejara tomar la de ella por completo, la chica cedió a lo que él pidió y se dejo envolver por esta maravillosa sensación que él le brindaba, sus manos viajaron hasta el pecho de Fabrizio sintiendo como el latir de su corazón comenzaba a ganar fuerza al igual que el suyo. Las manos del joven se deslizaron hasta la espalda de ella acariciándola con suavidad y pasión al mismo tiempo, mientras su lengua se deleitaba tomando y recibiendo todo eso que su novia le ofrecía, animándola a cada minuto a entregarle mas, sentirla de esta manera era maravilloso, tan suya… completamente suya, sin dudas, ni fantasmas. Candy se sentía caer en un vórtice de pasión y deseo cada vez que él se adueñaba de su ser de esta manera, sabia que no soportaría perder esto que Fabrizio le entregaba, no podía perderlo por culpa de sus miedos, debía armarse de valor y hablarle sobre su parecido con Terry antes que todo terminara derrumbándose.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Susurro él con la voz ronca al sentirla ausente.

- Nada… nada, estaba pensando en… en verdad debemos hablar Fabrizio – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

- Candy por favor… si quieres hablar lo haremos, esta bien, pero será en otro momento, no deseo empañar este con reproches, ni malos entendidos, solo déjame tenerte así y saberte mia por favor, si mañana deseas… - Él se detuvo pues ese era su principal miedo, que ella le dijese que no lo amaba, que solo estaba a su lado para escapar del fantasma de Terruce Grandchester, le aterrorizaba enfrentarse a esa verdad, saber que el inglés seguía siendo el centro de su vida y él solo a tabla a la cual se aferraba para sobrevivir – Si mañana deseas hacerlo no tendré problema en escucharte y aceptar todo lo que tenga que decirme – Dijo cuando salió de sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió en silencio y dejo ver una sonrisa hermosa, su mirada brillaba, pero aun la angustia se encontraba presente dentro de su pecho, no entendía esta negativa de Fabrizio ¿Por qué se negaba a escucharla cuando fue él quien le pidió una explicación? Ahora que había reunido el valor para hablar con él y contarle sobre su parecido con Terry, él… él simplemente no deseaba hablar del tema, justo ahora que más le urgía decirle toda la verdad, ¿En que estaba pensando Albert cuando le dio la invitación de los duques de Grandchester? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que exponerlo de esa manera era muy arriesgado? Está bien ya el duque lo había visto y hasta había conversado con él, pero… ¿Qué había de Eleonor? ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella al ver a Fabrizio? – Se preguntaba mientras Fabrizio le acariciaba la espalda y le daba besos en el cuello. Eran tantas las cosas que tenia en la cabeza que le impedía entregarse a las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos – Hablo él separándose de ella al notar su estado.

- ¿Por qué? Apenas hemos llegado… - Pregunto tomándolo por los brazos, él levanto una ceja en un gesto tan característico de su personalidad y clavando sus ojos en ella, la chica se ruborizo al comprender que lo estaba ignorando y bajo la mirada apenada – Lo siento Fabrizio, yo… amor lo siento en verdad, prometo dejar de pensar y… - Él la detuvo llevando un dedo a su labios.

- No deseo que dejes de pensar… solo que pienses en mi, que pienses en mis caricias – Susurraba a medida que se acercaba a ella y le rozaba los hombros suavemente – En mis besos… y en todo esos que te hago sentir, en lo que tú me haces sentir a mi – Su voz era tan maravillosa como una caricia y mientras decía todo esto su boca se paseaba por su cuello, su mentón, sus mejillas, dibujando con sus labios todo el rostro de ella.

- Prometo hacerlo… solo pensar en ti… solo sentirte a ti – Esbozo dejando libres suspiros ante cada toque de él, mientras enredaba los dedos en su hermoso cabello castaño.

- Eso precisamente es lo que deseo Candy… que en tu cabeza solo este presente yo, que tu cuerpo solo desee sentirme a mí, solo eso mi vida… dame solo eso y te juro que lo demás no tiene importancia, lo demás no existe – Sentencio tomándola de la cintura y colocándola sobre sus piernas mientras le daba un beso intenso y absoluto que lleno sus bocas y sus cuerpos de sensaciones maravillosas y placenteras.

Después de varios minutos el calor en sus cuerpos era demasiado intenso para obviarlo, así como el deseo que comenzaba a desbordarlos, sus manos ya no se conformaban con acaricias en sus espaldas, cinturas, hombros y brazos; las manos de Candy se hallaba en el pecho de él y sin proponérselo bajan recorriendo todo su torso hasta llegar a su abdomen y rodeaba este para volver a su espalda, en ese recorrido sus manos se toparon mas de una vez con el cinturón del chico del cual se alejaba con rapidez. Él por su parte se deleitaba con las piernas de ella, la tela de su vestido comenzaba a estorbarle por lo cual lo llevo un poco mas arriba dejando al descubierto la piel blanca del muslo de la chica, su mano siguió el mismo camino y ella dejo libre un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió que él acariciaba la piel libre de tela de sus piernas, se sujeto con fuerza de los hombros de Fabrizio y un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo cuando el joven dejo libre su boca y bajo a su cuello apoderándose de este, depositando besos cálidos y húmedos en cada espacio, mientras su mano abandonaba su pierna y subía hasta la parte superior de su blusa para deshojar muy despacio los botones de esta, alcanzo a abrir dos y pudo notar que la respiración de Candy se había acelerado mucho mas en los últimos minutos, levanto la mirada y pudo ver que ella lo observaba y en sus ojos se podía apreciar una mezcla de miedo y excitación, él subió y le dio un beso en los labios, suave y muy lento para tranquilizarla, aunque él mismo sentía que se estaba exponiendo mucho, respiro profundamente para calmar el latir de su corazón y el deseo que lo embargaba, pero cuando sus ojos captaron los pechos de Candy moviéndose en ese maravilloso vaivén que lo hipnotizaba no pudo evitar llevar sus labios hasta ellos y darle un beso tan sutil que apenas podía sentirse como una caricia, mas ella lo sintió con tal intensidad que un extraordinario jadeo salió de sus labios y cerró los ojos susurrando su nombre.

- Fabrizio… amor – Susurro con la voz ronca.

Él sintió como si todo su mundo se iluminara, su deseo se disparo y su corazón se hincho de placer y amor, ella había mencionado su nombre, el suyo… no existía nadie mas en su cabeza en este momento, solo él… ella era suya, solo suya.  
Llego hasta ese lugar donde se podía apreciar con total claridad el latir desesperado de su corazón y trazo con sus labios una línea a lo largo del nacimiento del seno de la chica, llegando hasta el espacio donde se encontraba con el otro e hizo el mismo movimiento en este, ambos estaba totalmente expuestos para él, solo la delicada tela de su brassier lo mantenía alejado de ese placer absoluto que seria tenerlos. Se separo lentamente de ella y busco sus labios atrapándolos en un beso voraz y cargado de deseo, su lengua comenzó a rozar la de ella invitándola a seguirlo, seduciéndola hasta hacer que todo lo demás desapareciese.

Las luces de un auto que paso a toda velocidad por el lugar, los sacaron de golpe del estado en el cual se encontraban, regresaron a la realidad jadeando y sumidos en ese mar de placer que los hacia olvidar todo lo demás, sus miradas oscuras y brillantes se encontraron llenándolos de seguridad y amor. Ella dejo ver una sonrisa hermosa y tímida al mismo tiempo mientras le acariciaba el cabello al joven, dándole suaves besos en los labios que buscaban calmar el deseo desatado en ambos. Él por su parte la abrazo con fuerza y le acaricio la espalda, le susurro palabras de amor, después muy despacio la coloco sobre el asiento del copiloto, rodeo los hombros de la chica con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que él sugirió volver hasta sus casas pues ya la noche hacia rato había caído sobre el lugar y seguramente Albert estaría preocupado por ella, pues había salido sin siquiera dejar dicho cuando volvía o a donde iban, además si había pasado por su casa sabría que haya no estaba.

Cuando llegaron hasta la casa de los Andley Fabrizio quiso bajar para darle una explicación a Albert en caso que la pidiese, pero la chica le dijo que no era necesario pues ellos solo habían salido a dar un paseo y que Albert confiaba en ambos, que eran adultos, el chico entendió el punto de la rubia y aunque renuente hizo lo que ella le pedía, pues entrar en explicaciones y aclaraciones suponía que habían hecho algo incorrecto y eso no era verdad, se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios y hermosas sonrisas; él espero hasta que ella entrase a la casa y después se alejo en dirección a la suya. Candy entro al salón que se hallaba aun con las luces encendidas a diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba por subir las escaleras cuando la voz de Albert la detuvo, el rubio venía de su despacho y le pidió que lo esperase.

- ¿Pudiste hablar con él? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No… se negó a escucharme – Contesto la joven sin quitarle la mirada.

- Se negó a escucharte… pero no entiendo ¿Por qué hizo algo así? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- No lo sé Albert, la verdad es que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle todo, aunque fue él quien me pidió la verdad… pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle llegaste tú, intente hablar con él de nuevo en el auto y me dijo que no deseaba hablar de eso por el momento, que si quería hacerlo mañana me escucharía, pero que hoy simplemente no desea escuchar nada… era como si tuviese miedo de lo que podía decirle – Expreso la chica desconcertada.

Albert tenia el ceño fruncido y su mirada se había oscurecido, su rostro también había sido cubierto por una sombra, sumido en sus pensamientos analizaba con rapidez lo que la actitud de… de Terry podía significar, tal vez… tal vez ya él sabia quien era o sospechaba algo y le daba miedo enfrentarse a su realidad, por eso una vez que confirmo que Candy tenia algo muy importante que decirle decidió desistir, estaba huyendo de quien era – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la chica quien comenzó a subir los escalones.

- Toda esta situación me tiene tan cansada… no entiendo esos cambios de humor que Fabrizio tiene a veces Albert, solo espero que esta situación se termine pronto, estoy decidida a hablar con él y contarle todo… - El joven la detuvo.

- No lo hagas Candy… creo que es mejor esperar un poco, dale unos días para que olvide este asunto pues seguramente lo encontraras reacio a entablar esta conversación de nuevo, al parecer aun siente celos de Terry y si insistes en el tema puede tomarlo por el lado equivocado – Comento.

- Albert pero… no puedo espera mucho, lo escuchaste cuando dijo que iría con nosotros a la fiesta de los duques de Grandchester, si no hablo con él antes de esa fiesta todo puede ser peor, allá esta Eleonor y también Dominique, ellas pueden decirle algo… - El chico la interrumpió.

- No te preocupes por ello, Richard me envió una carta junto a las invitaciones y ya su esposa e hija están al tanto de todo, obviamente siente curiosidad… mas Eleonor pues Dominique aun lo recuerda desde el accidente, pero él me aseguro que no hay nada que temer – Menciono Albert mirándola a los ojos mientras retomaban su camino.

- Esta bien… intentare llenarme de paciencia, pero de igual manera tratare de hablar con Fabrizio cuando vea la oportunidad apropiada para hacerlo – Señalo con seguridad.

El rubio asintió en silencio, llegaron hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, se despidieron con un abrazo y cada uno se fue hasta sus alcobas, una vez en estas sus pensamientos fueron acaparados por la misma persona, pero con interrogantes muy diferentes.

Suaves besos en su frente, mejillas y mentón la fueron despertando de a poco, caricias tiernas recorrían sus brazos, al tiempo que ella se adhería mas al tibio cuerpo a su lado ese mismo que le ofrecía roces de manos y labios que la hacían querer perderse en ese instante.

- Despierta dormilona. – Susurro Fabrizio en su oído.

- Estoy despierta…. Pero quiero que me sigas despertando. – Hablo aun con los ojos cerrados y mostrando una dócil sonrisa, depositando un beso en el pecho del joven quien la encarcelo en un abrazo y ella paso una de sus piernas dejándola descansar en la cadera masculina.

- Me encantaría seguir despertándote hasta que nos sorprenda el amanecer, pero tenemos un compromiso pendiente para dentro de cuatro horas y debemos preparar la cena, vestirnos… por cierto aun no te he dicho que vendrá una amiga a ayudarte.

- ¿Una amiga? – Pregunto alejando el rostro del pecho del joven para encararlo.

- Si una compañera de trabajo, fue quien me ayudo a elegir el vestido, pues no tenia idea de que comprar… ella ayudara… insistió hasta que logro convencerme… solo déjala que se le quite la idea. – Respondió acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos una de las mejillas de la rubia.

- Esta bien… -Soltándose del abrazo y poniéndose de pie. – Creo que me será de gran ayuda… ya que nunca me he maquillado… no se como hacerlo.

- Y no hace falta que lo hagas. – Colocándose igualmente de pie y acercándose hasta ella se detuvo detrás y cerró con sus brazos la diminuta cintura. – Te ves realmente hermosa al natural y no necesitas de nada más para enloquecerme. – Depositándole un beso en la parte posterior del cuello, encaminándola hacia el baño, después de varios minutos ya se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, la cual estuvo lista en poco tiempo, cenaron y Marión se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación para ducharse y empezar a vestirse, mientras que Fabrizio se quedo sentado en la alfombra jugando con Joshua al tiempo que hablaba con Manuelle quien se encontraba mas feliz que ellos por que después de tanto tiempo, por fin salían como pareja a un evento, Fabrizio había prometido ofrecerle una mejor vida a su hermana, había prometido darle lo que estuviese a su alcance y sin duda alguna lo estaba cumpliendo, poder observar esa brillante sonrisa en lo que para él no era mas que su hija le llenaba el corazón de emoción.

Un llamado a la puerta hizo que Fabrizio se pusiera de pie y se encaminara descalzo a la entrada para abrir, mientras Manuelle lo observaba y se decía como a Joshua se le quitara la manía de quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos por todas partes si su padre vive descalzo y el niño solo vive para imitarlo, al abrir una joven de cabellos tan marrón como el chocolate y unos ojos negros asomaba su rostro con una sonrisa, trayendo consigo un bolso en una de sus manos, Joshua al verla se puso de pie y salió corriendo lanzándose a los brazos de esta quien dejaba en el suelo el bolso.

- ¡Belén! – Acoto Joshua entusiasmado corriendo hasta ella quien lo recibió lo cargo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que Fabrizio tomaba el bolso y la invitaba a pasar, la joven se encamino al interior de la casa aun con las piernas de Joshua cerrando su cintura.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo la joven a Manuelle quien la admiraba desde su silla de ruedas.

- Belén, mi cuñado. – Los presento Fabrizio, La joven extendió la mano para recibir el saludo que el rubio le ofrecía.

- Mucho gusto Manuelle Laroche.

- Un verdadero placer señor Laroche… Belén Buttón. – Respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

- Joshua ven. – Acoto el francés extendiendo los brazos para que dejara a la joven, el niño inmediatamente se lanzo a su tío.

- Belén… tienes que dejar a mami hermosa. – Le dijo el pequeño.

- Tenlo por seguro… se que no tengo que hacer mucho…. Ahora dame esos cinco. – Dijo la joven chocando su mano con la de Joshua.

Fabrizio la guio por el pasillo, mientras la joven recorría con su mirada la casa, que sin duda era modesta pero estaba muy bien organizada y limpia. El italiano llamo a la puerta y recibió el permiso para pasar, al abrir esta daba paso a Marión sentada frente a la peinadora desenredándose las hebras doradas, envuelta en una bata de baño, quien se puso de pie y se encamino hasta la joven.

- Amor… te presento a Belén.- Al tiempo que con un gesto de su mano presentaba a ambas. - Belén… mi esposa. – Las jóvenes se saludaron con agrado mostrando unas de sus mejores sonrisas, mientras Fabrizio colocaba el bolso sobre la mesa de la peinadora. – Bueno entonces yo las dejo para no estorbar.

- Fabrizio… tú también deberías ir arreglándote. – Acoto la rubia.

- Primero voy a dormir a Joshua, después me daré un baño y me vestiré en el cuarto de él, así que regresare cuando ya este listo.

- Bueno entonces apúrate… no pueden llegar tarde y perderse el preludio que sencillamente es excepcional. – Acoto la morena. En ese momento Fabrizio se acerco y tomo la mano de Marión depositándole un beso. – Deberías de besarla en los labios porque no creas que vas a arruinar mi trabajo. – Dijo la joven y él se acerco esta vez y le dio un tierno beso a Marión quien se sonrojo por la presencia de Belén, el joven término por salir dejando a las dos damas a solas.

Marión le dijo que se colocaría el traje y regresaría enseguida, pero la joven le indico que no, ya que primero le haría el peinado, seguidamente la maquillaría y por ultimo se vestiría, en ese momento la rubia tomó asiento frente a la peinadora, nuevamente al tiempo que la morena abría su bolso y le pedía que se volviera de espaldas al espejo, seguidamente puso manos a la obra con cepillo en mano termino por desenredar el cabello de la rubia, ya sabia el modelo del vestido por lo que ya tenia el peinado mas que pensado.

Belén dividió el cabello hacia un lado un poco mas de la mitad y tomo un mechón de la rubia envolviéndolo en una pinza, lo armo a la altura de la nunca y lo sostuvo con una ganchillo dejando ondas sumamente marcadas, haciendo lo mismo con el resto del cabello, dando la impresión de que se lo había cortado, en un poco mas de cuarenta minutos tenia elaborado un peinado Flapper estilo Zelda Fitzgerald.

- Si te cortaras el cabello a la altura del cuello, seria mucho más fácil, además que esta a la moda. – Acoto Belén, fijándolo un poco más.

- No… no, me gusta así largo, además a Fabrizio le daría un ataque. – Expuso la joven con media sonrisa.

- Es de los que le gusta trepar… agarrarse de los cabellos. – Dijo la morena con picardía, para dejar libre una pequeña carcajada.

- Eh… bueno… - Trato de hablar Marión pero la timidez no la dejaba, no estaba preparada para hablar de temas íntimos con la compañera de trabajo de su esposo.

- No te preocupes… - Entendiendo que apenas si conocía a la joven para que le tenga tanta confianza. – Ahora vamos con el maquillaje. – Dijo buscando en su bolso, no te vuelvas aun no puedes verte… se que vas a quedar impresionante, el color de tu cabello y piel es fabuloso. Al tiempo que aplicaba maquillaje sobre le rostro de la rubia, no sabe cuanto tiempo llevaban ya en esto cuando, sintió algo tibio sobre los parpados, al borde de las pestañas.

- ¿Eso que es? Pregunto Marión sin abrir los ojos y el cuello adolorido.

- Pestañas postizas… es que las tuyas son cortas además de rubias y aun no tienen el efecto que quiero a pesar de que las he bañado en mascara… necesito un negro que impacte….

– La rubia se mantuvo en silencio pues ella sabría lo que hacia, llevaba mas de quince minutos empeñada en sus ojos, pensó que tal vez no le gustaría porque no estaba acostumbrada al maquillaje y sentía toneladas sobre estos, aun le ardían un poco por el lápiz con el cual delineo por dentro y por fuera. – Tus labios si son perfectos, son sumamente voluminosos…. Se verán maravillosos además de provocativos… estoy segura que Fabrizio morirá y matara por besarte y como se que lo hará, te dejo el labial para que te retoques, no es nada difícil… solo dibuja tus labios con esto. – Mostrándole el labial rojo. – Y listo… eso si besos discretos… nada de besos apasionados porque sino, eso si será un verdadero desastre… igual tendrás que retocarte por lo menos dos veces durante la noche para mantener el efecto. – La joven hablaba mientras Marión solo asentía en silencio. – Listo. – Acoto la chica retrocediendo dos pasos. – A ver, abre los ojos. – En ese momento Marión bajo la cabeza y encaro a Belén. – Impactante… que ojazos mujer. – Continúo emocionada ante el trabajo realizado. – Se que cautivaras a mas de uno… así que procura no mirar mucho a los hombres si no queremos que Fabrizio termine hirviendo en celos… ahora si vamos con el vestido.

En ese momento Marión lo tomó de la cama y se encaminaba al baño cuando Belén la detuvo agarrándola por un brazo.

- Aquí mismo… ¿A donde vas? No me digas que te da vergüenza. – Soltando un atisbo de carcajada. – Además necesitas que te ayude para que no arruines el traje y el maquillaje al mismo tiempo, Marión en ese momento empezó a desamarrar el nudo de la bata y la cual cayó a sus pies. – Pero si tienes un cuerpo hermoso… ya quisiera estar así después de un hijo- Tomando ella el vestido y ayudando a colocárselo, la suave tela se deslizo por las curvas del cuerpo de la rubia, tomando la forma perfecta, Belén la admiro por unos segundos hasta que rodeo a la joven y se paro detrás de ella observando el escote, el cual quedaba a la perfección exactamente donde la curva de sus glúteos sobresalían, algo que no armonizaba para nada era el sujetador adornando la espalda por lo que los desabrocho con su ágil movimiento, la rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse. – No va para nada con el vestido, así que no los necesitamos. – Indicándole que terminara de quitárselo algo que la joven solo obedeció.

- No es muy cómodo esto.

- No te preocupes te doy media hora para que se te olvide que no lo llevas puesto... ahora si puedes volverte. – Para cuando Marión se volvió y observo la mujer reflejada en el espejo era otra definitivamente, sumamente sensual parecía una de esas actrices que salían en los diarios, no encontraba a la enfermera por ningún lado, sus ojos estudiaban una y otra vez a esa mujer con los ojos sumamente maquillados en negro… si creyó no reconocerse cuando Eugénie la maquillo para su matrimonio con colores tenues ahora si que era imposible imaginar que era la misma, los labios de un rojo intenso, las pestañas podrían cautivar a cualquiera, en realidad el cabello parecía que se lo hubiese cortado, dejando libre el cuello en toda su extensión el cual se veía mucho mas largo. El vestido le daba la sensación de verse desnuda ya que se adhería a su cuerpo y el color era algo parecido al de su piel, pero al moverse este brindaba destellos, largo haciendo que este arrastrase un poco pero que con los zapatos quedaría perfecto.

- Increíble. – Fue lo único que esbozo. – Esta no soy yo. – Abriendo los ojos aun más y acercándose al espejo. – Belén soltó una pequeña carcajada y se dispuso a buscar en el bolso, saco uno pendientes pequeños que brillaban hermosamente igualmente un brazalete. – Belén… gracias pero no es necesario… creo que…

- Nada niña déjate eso. – Deteniéndola. – Es para que te veas mas elegante… aunque no hace falta, pero siempre es necesario alguna prenda… para esos eventos va gente muy importante, por no decir la mas importante.

- ¿Ya has asistido a un festival de Tango? – Pregunto Marión al ver con cuanta propiedad hablaba la joven.

- Si he ido a dos… por eso te digo… y estas mas que acorde para la ocasión. – Las primeras palabras las susurro con nostalgia, pero las siguientes su estado de animo regreso a ese alegre.

- Estoy muy nerviosa no tengo idea como debo comportarme… y no quiero que Fabrizio se avergüence. – Susurro bajando la vista.

- ¿Que se que? – Soltando una carcajada. – Pero si estas hermosa…. Mucho más que cualquier mujer de la alta sociedad.

- Es que puedo estar muy linda y pues es gracias a ti, pero no se como debo compórtame… es poco lo que se de protocolo… Él sabe todas esas cosas porque su… su – Prefirió detenerse al recordar que su esposo le había dicho que aun en su trabajo nadie sabia de su familia, porque tal vez no lo dejarían trabajar.

- Vamos… esta bien que Fabrizio sepa de etiqueta por lo del restaurante, pero tu solo debes dejar guiarte por él, caminar lentamente, tampoco tanto, espera que los mesoneros te inviten a sentar que te hagan el espacio con la silla, espera que te hagan todo, que te abran la puerta, que te pidan el abrigo y deja que Fabrizio te lleve, que te tome del brazo… no debes tomar demasiado, cuando sientas que estas algo mareada, para la bebida.

- No… no, si es que ni siquiera se tomar… solo en el brindis de mi matrimonio supe lo que es el Champagne.

- Bueno esta bien… entonces degusta solo media copa, pero debes hacerlo, para que estés un poco mas relajada, solo pequeños tragos, si es preciso solo para mojar la lengua. – Buscando algo mas dentro del bolso, saco un perfume y empezó a esparcir por el cuerpo de Marión. – De resto solo disfruta de la velada y de tu esposo a tu lado.

- Estoy segura que los disfrutare, pues me encanta el tango, esa fuerza que imprime más cuando siempre me han dicho que es un baile vulgar… ahora, me gusta mucho más mi esposo. –Dijo con una brillante sonrisa a la cual la morena correspondió. – Gracias Belén… de verdad muchas gracias.

- No tienes que hacerlo, para mi es un placer poder ayudarte… me encanta todo esto… ahora vamos a que te coloques los zapatos… de seguro Fabrizio ya tiene que estar listo y solo falta una hora para que empiece el evento y como ya lo he dicho no deben llegar tarde. – Marión se doblo para colocarse los zapatos y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Belén fue mucho mas rápida que ella en invitar a pasar, la hoja de madera se abrió cuando la joven alzaba la cabeza mientras se colocaba uno de los zapatos y ambos se quedaron detenidos en el tiempo observándose el uno al otro, Fabrizio no podía reconocer a su esposa, debajo de esa ninfa sensual que impactaba con esa mirada verde enmarcada en negro y esos labios rojos incitándolo a besarlos.

El hombre que estaba parado en el umbral era sencillamente un adonis vestido en negro con el cabello peinado hacia atrás engominado haciendo que sus rasgos se viesen mucho mas fuertes, su marcada mandíbula parecía haber sido tallada, sus ojos se notaban aun mas ya que debido al fijador en su cabello esta se había oscurecido hasta un negro ébano y su rostro aun mas blanco ante la ausencia de barba, su mirada podría hechizar, matar, enamorar, enmudecer… a cualquiera, se veía sumamente elegante, hasta cierto punto arrogante, con esa mirada entre soberbia y seductora que le estaba dedicando.

- Estoy presente. – Acoto Belén rompiendo la burbuja en la cual se encontraban. – Creo que deben darse prisa… tendrán toda la noche para admirarse… eso si al menos disfruten de la presentación de Aín.

En ese momento Fabrizio desvió la mirada a su compañera de trabajo y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Nosotros te llevamos en el mismo taxi, te dejamos primero y pasamos al Teatro Des Champs Elysées. – Le hizo saber a su compañera de trabajo.

- No… no te preocupes Fabrizio el taxi que me trajo viene por mi, ya no debe tardar. – Acoto la joven al tiempo que guardaba algunas cosas dentro del bolso.

- Bueno entonces vamos hasta la sala a esperar que llegue ya el de nosotros también tiene que venir en camino. – En ese momento una bocina se escuchaba frente a la casa.

- Seguro ese es el mío. – Inquirió la joven tomando el bolso y saliendo, en ese momento Marión se acerco hasta ella y le dio un abrazo.

- Muchas gracias por todo Belén.

- De nada ya te he dicho que es un placer para mí hacer esto.

- Vamos Belén te acompañare a la puerta. – Acoto Fabrizio mientras Marión tomaba su cartera y guardaba algunas cosas de las que la morena le había dejado para retocar el maquillaje, seguidamente del abrigo de piel, terminaron por despedir a la joven y el taxi de ellos aun no llegaba, Manuelle apenas si reconoció a su hermana, quien dio una vuelta frente al rubio para que este la admirara, al tiempo que le regalaba una maravillosa sonrisa, él apenas si la observo cuando clavo la mirada en su cuñado.

- Fabrizio… como te atreves a comprarle un traje así a la niña... ¿Estas loco? ¿O no tienes orgullo?… que no ves que los hombres le dejaran la baba en la espalda. – Expuso con algo de molestia en la voz.

- Papito… es la moda. – Le dijo Marión para tranquilizarlo, mientras él hacia un esfuerzo por reconocer la sencillez de su hermana debajo de esa mujer que destilaba erotismo.

- Que moda ni que moda… si apenas te reconozco te ves mucho mayor… estás realmente hermosa, pero muy mujer… demasiado mujer… mira nada mas el maquillaje.

- Cuñado esta hermosa… para mi lo esta… esta mas que deslumbrante y no puedo decirte las demás cosas que pienso porque empezaras a discutir y acaba de llegar el taxi… - Acoto Fabrizio abriendo la puerta, guiando a Marión con una mano en la espalda desnuda. – Tienes razón es demasiado mujer… y orgulloso es lo que estoy… - Decía con una sonrisa.

- Fabrizio. – El rubio arrastro el nombre en tono de advertencia.

- No nos esperes despierto, dudo que Joshua despierte… pero si lo hace…

- Ya… ya se lo que tengo que hacer… ahora lárgate, antes de que te diga que no van para ningún lado… ya que no quiero que anden los hombres recreando su morbo con mi hermana y tú te sientes orgulloso de eso. – Acoto Manuelle determinante ante un gesto de despedida de Fabrizio quien no pudo evitar seguir riendo, alcanzando a su esposa rápidamente abriéndole la puerta del automóvil ante lo cual ella subió seguida de él, en el interior del vehículo no podía dejar de admirarla al igual que ella a su esposo quien se percato de los pendientes de la rubia, seguidamente se fijo en el brazalete, llevo una de sus manos y tomo el brazo de su esposa, admirando la prenda, reconociendo que eran diamantes reales.

- Me lo presto Belén ¿Está hermoso verdad?

- Si es realmente hermoso… creo que los comentarios que se dicen de ella son ciertos.

- Es una chica excepcional… no veo porque deberían hablar de ella. – Susurro Marión.

- Tampoco me gusta escuchar cuando hablan mal de ella, creo que se puede justificar cualquier cosa por amor….

- ¿Por amor? – Pegunto la rubia.

- Pues si… no la juzgo… se dice que es amante de Salah Zaren…

- El embajador de Egipto en el país. – Completo Marión deteniendo a su esposo quien asintió en silencio.

- Para él es normal pues su costumbre no ve nada malo que tenga varias mujeres, a quien califican mal es a Belén, él le da de todo y creo que eso también atribuye a las joyas… viaja desde Paris cada quince días y pasa el fin de semana en un departamento que el mismo le regalo en la mejor zona de Amiens, él la conoció en el restaurante y pues quedo prendado igualmente le paso a ella, esta enamorada lo destila en cada poro… por eso no me gusta cuando las demás la critican… ya que no son quien para pensar hasta que situación nos puede llevar el amor… se que cuando la vieron salir conmigo para comprar el traje empezaron las habladurías… se desencadenan con una rapidez impresionante.

- Pero no debe afectarte… sé que Belén es una chica excelente y pues si me pregunte como es que había asistido en dos oportunidades al festival cuando solo cuenta con un sueldo de asistente de chef, evidentemente es porque él la lleva y por eso es que sabe tanto de moda y como se debe vestir para tal evento.

Conversaban cuando se imponían con toda su fuerza ante ellos el gran Teatro Des Champs Elysées con su majestuosa arquitectura Barroca en forma de pentágono, su nombre iluminado y una alfombra roja se extendía a mas de veinte metros, siendo esta enmarcada por mas de treinta hombres todos con trajes de seguridad de gala, además de dos botones en las entradas, Marión no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante tal despliegue de distinción, uno de los hombres de seguridad se acerco y abrió la puerta del auto, seguidamente bajo Fabrizio y tendió la mano para ayudar a Marión a bajar quien antes de hacerlo acomodo el abrigo, tomó la mano de su esposo y este la guio para que rodeara su brazo, recordó los consejos de Belén, caminar despacio y con la cabeza en alto, delante y detrás de ellos algunas parejas, al llegar a la puerta se acerco un botones y pidió permiso para quitar el abrigo de la joven, Fabrizio simplemente asintió en silencio con esto dando permiso al hombre e indicándole a Marión de dejara hacerlo, la joven sintió vergüenza al saber que el chico apreciaría su espalda por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco dándole con esto mas belleza a su rostro hasta casi parecer una muñeca de porcelana, Fabrizio acaricio suavemente la mano de que se aferraba a su brazo, para que supiera que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Si el exterior le parecía lujoso, el interior no podría compararlo con nada mas, la elegancia que reinaba en este lugar era única, las damas y caballeros a su alrededor sin lugar a duda eran perteneciente a las clases sociales mas altas de todo el mundo ya que podía escuchar entre murmullos diferentes idiomas, nunca ni en su mas absurdo sueño pensó conocer un lugar como este y mucho menos relacionarse con este tipo de personas, quienes le dedicaban sonrisas, tal vez creyendo que eran de la misma elite, Fabrizio sin duda estaba acostumbrando a esto, se le veía tan relajado, este era su mundo… su mundo antes de conocerla, ese que muchas veces extrañaba… ese que dejo de lado por una estúpida decisión, se dijo que para él debió ser muy difícil estar en ese infierno, tal vez aun lo sea… aun estar al lado de ella que no tiene la delicadeza, ni la educación, menos la elegancia de ninguna de esas jóvenes a su alrededor y que lo miraban descaradamente sin importarle tenerla a ella colgada del brazo, sentía un nudo en el estomago, mezcla miedo, celos, nerviosismo, tristeza… no podría nunca encajar en el mundo de Fabrizio, quien se detuvo reteniéndola y dejando que el botones que los guiaba a la mesa se adelantara, llevo su mano al mentón dela joven y entre sus dedos pulgar e índice lo tomó, alzando la cara de su esposa, la miro a los ojos y le regalo una brillante sonrisa.

- Estoy sumamente feliz… amor… gracias por estar aquí conmigo… - Se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. – ¿Te gusta?

- Si todo es realmente hermoso. – Susurro. – Pero no me gusta como te miran… son unas descaradas… creo que el dinero les quita la vergüenza…. Deberían respetar al menos.

- Lo mismo pienso de esos hombres… creo que Manuelle tenia razón... Eres la más hermosa sin lugar a duda. – Ella le dedico una dócil sonrisa y se encaminaron nuevamente llegando hasta el hombre quien los esperaba.

Por fin llegaron a la mesa que tenia asignada sus credenciales siendo una de estas las de honor, Marión espero que el hombre le hiciera espacio para poder tomar asiento lo cual hizo para luego dedicarle media sonrisa de agradecimiento Fabrizio se sentó a su lado lo mas cerca posible, esta ya tenia al lado la Champagne en la hielera, la mesa contaba con un hermoso ramo de flores como centro, el botones sirvió las dos copas y se quedo a un lado estando este a su completa disposición, Fabrizio le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y le pidió un poco de agua, el joven hizo una reverencia y se fue en busca de esta que estaba a poca distancia detrás de una barra, después de unos minutos las luces se apagaron y el sonido del bandoneón inundo el lugar, haciendo que una lluvia de aplausos no se hiciese esperar, Fabrizio admiraba maravillado a los bandeonistas cuando una cortina se dejo caer y hacia acto de presencia con su voz única, el mas grande exponente del Tango, Carlos Gardel. Una vez mas los aplausos inundaban el gran teatro haciendo que la voz de Gardel se viese opacada, estos cesaron para seguir disfrutando del talento vocal del argentino, mientras Fabrizio lo admiraba con la emoción marcada en su rostro, siempre había querido asistir a un festival de Tango, pero cada vez que los realizaban estaba en clases, solo faltaba a su lado su hermana, pues sabia la pasión que ella sentía por el baile y poder ver a poca distancia a su amor platónico seria único se moriría por ver la cara de Fransheska observando a Gardel, de seguro en este momento estaría deshaciéndose en suspiros y no pararía de hablar exaltando las cualidades del hombre, como siempre lo hacia, aun recuerda cuando se acostaban en la terraza con un tazón de frutas y chocolates y pasaban la noche hablando de tantas cosas, bueno él de tantas cosas ella solo de Gardel, muchas veces los sorprendía el amanecer, el adormilando y ella aun hablando, terminaba por abrazarla acostándola sobre su pecho y terminando por quedarse dormidos hasta que el sol en lo alto los hacia despertar o Anna para que cada uno fuese a su habitación.

En un acto reflejo estiro la mano, buscando la de su hermana, mientras su mirada se perdía en el despliegue de talento que les ofrecía el argentino, pero solo se encontró con la de su esposa, quien estaba maravillada observando, apenas si espabilaba y era el perfil mas hermoso que había apreciado e inminentemente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Gardel los deleito con cuatro temas, dos él no los conocía, esta consiente de que se ha perdido mucho de ese mundo del baile y la música que tanto le gusta y cree que es hora de retomarlo, esta decidido, pondrá en practica nuevamente el baile.

Presentaron al jurado entre los cuales se encontraba el presidente de Francia, el embajador de Italia, también estaba Ernest Hemingway la revelación literaria del momento, después de regresar de la guerra, se había instalado en Paris y ahora sus experiencias vividas en ese infierno los plasmo en una de sus obras la cual ha sido el suceso del momento.

Poco a poco se fueron presentando los participantes en los cuales exponían dos bailes, sin duda alguna Gene Kelly fue el mas elogiado por el publico ya que sus pasos sumamente rápidos dejaban atónito a mas de uno además de ser el mas reconocido, cuando fue el turno de Casimiro Aín, Fabrizio se incorporo un poco en su puesto y se relajo, pues era su ídolo y sin lugar a duda el hombre le apasionaba el tango, en cada movimiento dejaba el alma.

- Por Dios… esto es… la verdad es que esas mujeres saben bailar. – Eran las palabras de Marión.

- Son excelente en el baile y son años de práctica además de pasión por lo que hacen. – Le secundo Fabrizio.

- Pero razón tenia mi padre, mira nada mas como se dejan recorrer el cuerpo por hombres que nos son sus esposos… son desvergonzadas… pero las envidio… ya quisiera al menos tener esa destreza. – Susurro la rubia con la mirada en los bailarines, Fabrizio no pudo contener media carcajada, ante lo cual ella se volvió y se quedo admirando el rostro de su esposo, sus pupilas bailaban perdiéndose en los ojos topacio, mientras también sonreía.

- Si que era estricto tu padre. – Le dijo llevando su mano cerca de la cara femenina y con el pulgar acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

- Mi madre igualmente... apenas si me dejaba asomarme frente a la casa, me levantaban a las cinco de la mañana pues debía ayudarle con las labores de esta, que se yo, lavar ropa, limpiar, sacudir… atender a mis hermanitos… muchas veces llegaban las nueve de la noche y yo aun estaba con el trabajo hasta el cuello… Manuelle se molestaba porque decía que era demasiado trabajo para una niña… era él quien me llevaba algunos cuentos de hadas, cada vez que le daban permiso en el ejercito, los cuales esperaba las diez de la noche para leerlos, fue él también quien me consiguió el cupo dentro de la escuela de enfermería… mi padre al principio no quería que estudiase, pues para él eso era perder el tiempo, pero cuando mi madre enfermo permitió que lo hiciera pues necesitaban a alguien que tuviese el mínimo de conocimientos médicos, para poder inyectar a mamá. – La rubia hablaba mientras admiraba el despliegue en el baile de otro participante, mas Fabrizio se perdía en el perfil de su esposa, percibiendo un dejo de nostalgia en la voz. - No sabes el terror que me invadió cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, sabia que mi padre me mataría… o al menos una buena paliza me daba… bueno las soportaba aunque cada vez que lo veía quitarse el cinturón me temblaban las piernas, pero aun así lo adoraba… adoraba a papá… a mi madre la amaba, mas cuando ella no se metía y dejaba que papá me reprendiera por cosas tan injustas como que mi hermano se cayo mientras yo cocinaba… se que si ellos no hubiesen sido tan duros conmigo no seria la mujer que soy hoy en día y les agradezco infinitamente… - La rubia suspiro con toda la fuerza capaz para no dejar salir las lagrimas que se arremolinaban en su garganta.

- No fueron del todo justo… - Acoto Fabrizio acercándose mas a ella tomó la mano de la joven entre las de él y deposito un suave beso para después acariciarla quedamente. – Creo que te explotaban. – Y su voz se quebró un poco.

- No… no digas eso Fabrizio, solo intentaban criarme de la mejor manera… - Dijo clavando la mirada en él. – Nunca sentí rencor por nada de lo que me hicieron… cuanto no diera… tal vez recibir cien palizas seguidas de mi padre con tal de verlo una vez mas… de escuchar la bendición de mi madre o un beso de ella en la frente.

Él no pudo decir nada, solo admirarla y saber que era sincera en cada una de sus palabras, en como con esto confirmaba que había sido el ser mas irracional y estúpido del planeta, en como abandono a sus padres cuando ellos eran los mejores del mundo, mas cuando su padre siempre imponía su voluntad, solo lo maltrato físicamente en dos oportunidades y solo una bofetada, nunca supo lo que fue una paliza, de su madre solo recibía mimos y palabras llenas de amor, era su mejor amiga, su confidente y él los dejo a la deriva sin importarle el daño que les causo, sin duda alguna era un maldito que no merecía nada y que toda esta culpa que lo atormenta y lo acorrala dejándolo sin voluntad para enfrentarlos una vez mas, la tiene mas que merecida, se merece el hecho de que el destino o quien sabe que cosa, les haya puesto en el camino otro hombre que de seguro sabe ser su hijo y aprecia eso que él simplemente no valoro, solo porque en un momento de su vida sintió que le dieron la espalda… porque no lo enseñaron a tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar ciertos problemas, porque no lo enseñaron a ser un hombre… era un marica como bien se lo había dicho ya Manuelle… un pendejo que los extrañaba como nunca, que quisiera salir corriendo en este instante tomar un tren que lo llevase directamente hasta Florencia, llamar a la puerta de su casa y decirles. - Papá, Mamá… aquí estoy… soy yo… soy Fabrizio… - Y pedirle mil veces perdón… perdón hasta el ultimo día de su vida… perdón a su hermana… abrazarlos y llorar hasta que no le quede una lagrima… y aun así no esperar el perdón de ellos porque no se lo merece, que al menos le permitan darles un abrazo…. Solo eso.

- Hey… Fabri, amor… mira que belleza el vestido. – Dijo Marión sacándolo de sus pensamientos al tiempo que le colocaba una mano sobre la mejilla apreciando en los ojos de este la tormenta que retenía, supo inmediatamente que al contarle sobre su familia a su esposo, hizo que este inminentemente recordara a la suya, le regalo una maravillosa sonrisa y él le mostro un atisbo de una la cual logro encontrar con todo el esfuerzo posible, Marión no dejaría que la nostalgia le ganara por lo que le pregunto. – ¿Sabes quien es ella? La que lleva el traje rojo. – Pregunto.

- Creo… que es Carmen Calderón… si es Carmen… - El italiano se emociono al reconocerla. – Ya es toda una mujer… bueno aun no tanto no debe pasar los veintidós años, ha incursionado en el baile del tango desde niña y es muy reconocida a su corta edad… - Contesto.

- Si se ve que es joven y baila muy bien… y ¿Con quien baila… quien esta compitiendo contra nuestro Casimiro Aín?

- Ah ese es el famoso Cachafaz… José Bianquet… ¿Sabes por que el sobre nombre? – La rubia solo negó en silencio. – Pues porque es muy pícaro, además de mujeriego. – Dirigió la mirada a una de las mesas. – Ves esa dama de allá. – Elle repitió la acción. – Esa fue su esposa es Emma Bóveda... y el joven es su hijo… y la de la otra mesa… la tercera, es su actual esposa ella es Elsa O´Connor…. Bueno creo que aun esta casado con ella, ambas son bailarinas también… como soñaba bailar con Elsa. – En ese momento sintió un pellizco. – Ash. – Esbozo ante el dolor. Al ver el rostro de su esposa dejo libre una carcajada.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo… no quiero ver que al menos por error desvíes la mirada hacia la tal Elsa. – Expuso con una molestia que ni ella misma se creía, él solo dejo libre otra carcajada y se acerco a ella depositando un beso en el hombro desnudo de su esposa.

Después de esto disfrutaron de la presentación de los dos participante que aun faltaban y el jurado se marcho a una sala, mientras que a los espectadores los deleitaba Manuel Pizarro el mas grande exponente del tango de todos los tiempo, el maestro de todos, Fabrizio tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, en Londres cuando se presento en el hotel Savoy y este se escapo, realmente se le hacia muy fácil escaparse del colegio, aun recuerda cuando estando de uniforme lo confundieron con un estudiante del San Pablo eso era lo malo de que los uniformes fueran iguales y tuvo que correr como nunca, hasta perder al hombre de seguridad y se juro aun sin aliento que nunca mas se acercaría por el San Pablo, aun recuerda que este lo llamaba… señorito… a olvidado el nombre por el cual lo gritaba, ya que casi un auto lo atropellaba por atravesar la calle sin mirar a los lados, un hombre que iba en la parte trasera del auto bajo y se acerco a él, tal vez a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero este al parecer estaba mas asustado que él porque estaba realmente pálido y sus ojos parecían que se saldrían de sus orbitas. – Estoy bien… disculpe señor… estoy bien. – Fue lo único que dijo tratando se ponerse en marcha, para evitar que quien lo perseguía lo atrapara.

- ¿Seguro…? – Pregunto aun nervioso.

- Si… si… ahora me tengo que ir…

- ¿Estudias en el San Pablo? - Pregunto reteniéndolo por el brazo.

- No… no señor se lo aseguro… soy de la trinidad de Juan Whitgift, mi nombre es Fabrizio Di Carlo… puede averiguar… pero déjeme ir. – En ese momento el hombre lo soltó.

- Di Carlo… - Susurro y al parecer el nombre lo convenció por lo que lo libero inmediatamente mas su semblante se mantenía igual, estudiando sus rasgos. - ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? – Pregunto una vez más.

- Si… si señor. – Fue lo único que respondió en ese momento y se hecho a correr nuevamente, sabe que si ve al hombre en cualquier lugar lo reconocería inmediatamente, era alto bastante alto, delgado, sumamente elegante, el cabello con pocas hebras negras predominaba el blanco de las canas. Regreso una vez más de sus recuerdos al escuchar a Marión susurrando la canción que estaba interpretando Pizarro, la observo y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

- Ah pero te sabes las canciones de Pizarro. – Le dijo sonriente.

- Pues esa me la sé… de seguro es la mas famosa de él, siempre la escuchaba en el campamento con las compañeras. – A lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa.

La voz del hombre dejo de escucharse tras una lluvia de aplausos, después se despidió y el jurado regresaba haciendo entrega de un sobre blanco al hombre que amenizaba el evento quien en ese momento invito a pasar a la sala a todos los concursantes, los cuales se pararon junto a sus compañeras de baile, esperando el veredicto ante lo cual, los nervios crecían a segundos.

Le hombre alego que empezaría por nombrar el tercer lugar, el cual fue ganado por Copes, seguidamente el segundo lugar quien se lo llevo Gene Kelly quien no se mostro muy ajusto con el veredicto, ya que esperaba llevarse este año nuevamente el primer lugar.

- Y el primer lugar y ganador del festival mundial de Tango… es… - Se detuvo por segundos para crear mas tensión en el ambiente, cuando al fin dijo. – Casimiro Aín. – En ese momento el hombre dio un paso al frente y Edith Peggy se colgó del cuello de su compañero de baile ante la felicidad del momento, Aín tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y la sorpresa en este reinaba, llego hasta él Carlos Gardel y le dio un efusivo abrazo ya que ambos eran grandes amigos y quería llevarse ese titulo a Argentina, Fabrizio no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y aplaudir eufóricamente junto con los demás asistentes al evento, sabia que se lo merecía, era un gran exponente del baile, Aín se emociono aun mas pero al mismo tiempo se llenaba de nervios ya que al ser el ganador del festival estaba en la obligación de presentarse frente al papá Pió XI en el Vaticano, por petición del embajador Argentino en este, Don García Mansilla tratando de disipar el escardo de la inmoralidad del Tango y su prohibición eclesiástica.

* * *

_**Un día tomé entre mis manos  
tu rostro. Sobre él caía la luna.  
El más increíble de los objetos  
sumergido bajo el llanto.  
Como algo solícito, que existe en silencio,  
tenía que durar casi como una cosa.  
y con todo nada había en la fría noche  
que más infinitamente se me escapara.  
Oh, porque desembocamos en estos lugares,  
se apresuran hacia la pequeña superficie  
todas las ondas de nuestro corazón,  
voluptuosidad y desfallecimiento,  
y al fin, ¿a quién ofrecemos todo esto?  
Ay, al extraño, que nos ha malentendido,  
ay, a aquel otro, que nunca hemos encontrado,  
a aquellos siervos, que nos han maniatado,  
a los vientos de primavera, que se han desvanecido,  
ya la quietud, la perdedora.**_

**_Un día tomé entre mis manos... Rainer María Rilke._**


	116. Capitulo 37 parte 4

**Capitulo 37**

**Parte 4**

La fiesta se extendió hasta un poco mas de las tres de la madrugada, la gran mayoría de acuerdo con el ganador, el teatro era lo bastante grande para albergar a mas de mil personas solo en el área mas exclusiva de este, Fabrizio tuvo la oportunidad de encontrase con el ganador quien lo reconoció inmediatamente, reteniéndolo y manteniendo una amena conversación con él quien le presento a su esposa y Aín quedo maravillado con la distinguida rubia que el chef llevaba por pareja, Marión no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la denominación que el hombre le había dado, además de unos cuantos elogios. Carlos Gardel llego hasta ellos y Fabrizio pudo sentir la mirada del hombre sobre él con algo de curiosidad, le dedicaba ciertas sonrisas y miraba a Marión como si buscase en ella otra persona, sintió en este la necesidad de entablar alguna conversación, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que quien mantenía el tema de diálogo era Aín. Cuando a Gardel por fin lo dejaban hablar y estaba por preguntar algo, llego el bandeonista y se lo llevo, al argentino no le quedo mas remedio que pedir disculpa y retirarse, al parecer debían presentarse en un evento privado y en otra ciudad y tenían que viajar.

Cuando el evento llego al final Fabrizio y Marión se dispusieron a salir, manteniendo una conversación amena acerca del argentino, salían del teatro a la espera de algún taxi, cuando la rubia recordó haber olvidado el abrigo de piel al sentir el frio de la madrugada, Fabrizio le dijo para ir a buscarlo pero ella le explico que seria mejor que él esperase el taxi, mientras ella buscaba el abrigo así se agilizaría todo y no perderían el tiempo, el joven estuvo de acuerdo la espero al borde de la calle aguardando por el auto que le habían pedido al botones quien se encargo de ubicárselo y que ya no tardaría en recogerlos.

Marión entro nuevamente al teatro y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el salón donde dejaban los abrigos por lo que le dijo al joven, quien se disculpo con ella por no habérselo entregado cuando salían, esta le dijo que no se preocupara que también fue descuido de ella, lo recibió y le dejo una sonrisa al botones.

Salió una vez mas y estaba por colocarlo sobre sus hombros cuando diviso a Fabrizio esperándola con el taxi, pero por estar admirando a su esposo no se dio cuenta del hombre que tenia enfrente y esta lo tropezó haciendo que su cartera cayera al piso.

- Disculpe señor. – Dijo nerviosamente al tiempo que se agachaba para recogerla, el hombre lo hizo en el mismo instante.

- No… no discúlpeme usted a mi… venia distraído… - Colocándose a la altura de la joven ella percibió en él un marcado acento italiano quien la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, no podía negarlo tenia una sonrisa que podría cautivar a cualquier mujer, la joven parpadeo rápidamente para dejar de lado ese pensamiento, desviando la mirada hacia su mano la cual era capturada por el hombre quien con el pulgar frotaba en una caricia la muñeca femenina. – Por Dios es la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto…. es usted un ángel dorado. – Expuso el joven sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa aniquiladora y perdiéndose en los ojos de Marión quien se puso de pie rápidamente ante el comentario de este quien también hizo lo mismo.

- Disculpe… debo irme… - Acomodándose el abrigo de piel sobre sus hombros y encaminándose.

- Espera… espera. – Acoto el joven reteniéndola por la muñeca haciendo que en el movimiento el abrigo se le rodara. – ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

- Disculpe señor, pero estoy casada… - Expuso la joven nerviosamente y jalando la mano del agarre.

- Casada… - Susurro con evidente desilusión, desviando la mirada a la mano que mantenía agarrada y percatándose de la alianza en su dedo anular. – Soy el hombre con la peor de las suertes… he encontrado a la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto y esta casada… he perdió la oportunidad de amor de mi vida… he perdido a la madre de mis hijos.

A Marion le pareció mas un reclamo para con el destino por lo que a pesar de su nerviosismo la actitud del joven le causo gracia mas no dejo que la sonrisa aflorara en sus labios, él termino por soltarla y la chica se volvió divisando a Fabrizio quien se acercaba apenas reconociendo las facciones embravecidas de este, ella apresuro el paso para llegar cuanto antes hasta su esposo.

- ¿Quien ese hombre? – Pregunto Fabrizio molesto.

- No lo sé… No lo sé Fabri. – Colocándole las manos en el pecho para hacerlo retroceder. – No lo conozco… ¿Fabri? ¿Fabri?... mírame por favor. – Pidiéndole ante el temperamento de su esposo quien insistía en caminar hasta donde se encontraba el hombre quien le daba la espalda y conversaba con una pareja que llego hasta él. – Solo me ayudo a recoger la cartera que se me cayo… por favor vámonos… - El joven dejo libre un resoplido de evidente furia, mas ella lo empujo aun con las manos en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder estaba por darse la vuelta y encaminarse al taxi que los esperaba cuando el hombre se volvió para admirar una vez mas.

No podía creer aun en su mala suerte, por lo que a pesar de estar conversando con otras personas se volvió para admirar una vez mas al ángel sensual que le robo el corazón, pero que lastimosamente llegaba tarde, su mirada se anclo en ella, el abrigo de piel solo lo llevaba colgado a un lado por lo que pudo apreciar el escote en toda su magnitud dejándolo sin aliento, pero su corazón se desboco al ver al quien era el esposo de la rubia ante lo cual solo susurro. – Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Lleno de sorpresa.

Fabrizio quería matarlo por tener la osadía de atreverse a mirar a su esposa una vez mas, pero toda esa rabia cambio por una inmensa alegría al estudiar los rasgos del joven y confirmar en la mirada de asombro de este quien también lo reconocía, por lo que él al igual que el hombre solo susurro. – Ángelo Lombardi…. Ángelo. – Y una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro al ver después de tantos años a su amigo, mas que eso, a su hermano.

- Fabrizio… vámonos por favor. – Acoto Marión ya dentro del auto con el nerviosismo en la voz, jalándolo por la mano, en ese momento Fabrizio fue consiente de la realidad y de que Ángelo lo reconoció, este se acercaba a él… no, no podía permitirlo si este sabia de su existencia se lo diría a sus padres, por lo que rápidamente se monto en el auto y aun dentro de este mantenía la mirada fija en su amigo de toda la vida, su compañero de esgrima, ese con el que cabalgaba, con el que se emborracho por primera y única vez en las bodegas de casa Renai al tomarse unas de las botellas de vino, por lo que era imposible pedirle a sus labios que no sonrieran.

Ángelo se sintió aun mas desconcertado, al ver como Fabrizio se marchaba cuando él se acercaba, mientras recordaba que él en ningún momento le hizo saber que tenia pensado venir al festival cuando se lo encontró en el tren camino a New York y solo le dijo que tenia novia, no que se había casado o estaba por casarse y si fue así ¿Por qué no le dijo o no lo invito al matrimonio? No había conocido a la heredera Andley, pero era realmente hermosa, lo que más le desconcertaba es que esta no denotara en lo más mínimo el acento americano, por el contrario le pareció francesa, y Fabrizio quien a pesar de reconocerlo este prácticamente huía como si no quisiese que el encuentro entre ambos se propiciara, una idea absurda se vino a su cabeza y pensó que tal vez esa no era la joven Andley, que tal vez seria una amiga de su amigo, pero hasta ahora no conocía esos riesgos en él, seguro por eso no quiso esperar y que este lo descubriera saliendo con una mujer casada, porque ella era casada de eso no había duda, el anillo se lo dejo claro.

La calidez que reinaba en la habitación los envolvía a ambos, sumiéndola a ella en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, él se perdía en la imagen de su esposa, su hermoso cabello dorado que se esparcía sobre la almohada, sus tupidas pestañas que descansaban en sus mejillas, sus labios suaves y rosados que se encontraban entreabiertos para permitirle el paso del aire, ella poseía tanta belleza que aun se maravillaba al saber que era suya, su mujer y la madre de su hijo, ella le había dado mucho mas de lo que alguna vez soñó – Se acerco muy despacio para darle un beso en los labios y otro en la frente, después poso su mano ligeramente en el vientre que apenas comenzaba a dejar ver el embarazo, moviéndose con sumo cuidado se coloco de pie y camino hasta el baño, llevaba un par de horas intentando dormir pero se le hacia imposible, así que opto por bajar y buscar en que ocuparse hasta que el sueño se hiciese presente.

Entro al despacho donde tenia su maletín, camino rápidamente para encender la chimenea pues a diferencia de la calidez que había en su habitación aquí reinaba un frio se calaba hasta los huesos, después de conseguir el ambiente ideal para pasar un tiempo en el lugar se dirigió hasta el escritorio, tomó su bolso y extrajo de este varias carpetas encontrándose con la de Fabrizio Di Carlo encima de las demás, dejo el resto a un lado y se concentro en la del chico, estudiando de nuevo el perfil que había obtenido en su primera sesión, no encontró nada que no hubiese visto antes, y quedando descartada su participación en la batalla de Somme, no había mucho que hacer allí, todo parecía normal… el chico era el hijo mayor de un matrimonio estable, con una hermana menor quien era su principal apoyo, su cómplice como él mismo la había denominado, gozaba de buena salud, se desenvolvía muy bien dentro del cargo que desempeñaba en la empresa de sus padres, lo que quería decir que no le costaba llevar a cabo una actividad distinta a la que se suponía también llevo en el pasado, aunque según le comento no había realizado estudios de administración esta se le daba bastante bien, tal vez era algo innato en él… al haber estado expuesto a este negocio desde siempre, eso en caso que lo hubiese estado. Aun le costaba creer que el joven no fuese un Di Carlo y aunque cada vez las pruebas que ratificaban que no lo era se multiplicaban, necesitaba una explicación valida, un motivo… tenia que existir una razón para que le estuviese ocultando su pasado y la misma debía tener mucho peso – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos unos instantes, coloco a un lado el expediente con el perfil del chico y tomó los diarios que este le había proporcionado.

Llevaba varios minutos leyendo los episodios que el chico describía con tal exactitud que mas parecían escenas de una obra de teatro, en varios encontró a la mujer de la cual le hablaba… rubia de cabello rizado, piel blanca, estatura mediana, delgada, ojos verdes; la misma que había estado presente en la mayoría de sus sueños y visiones, quien era su novia actualmente pero que según el joven apenas conocía hacia un poco mas de un año. - Su mirada se poso en un lado de la biblioteca y se paseo por esta cerca de un minuto como si buscase algo pero no logro dar con nada en especifico - Retomo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a subrayar unos datos que le parecieron interesantes cuando al cabo de unos minutos un recuerdo llego hasta su mente – Se coloco de pie y llego hasta ese espacio que su esposa utilizaba para su uso personal, sus ojos se desplazaron por los títulos de los libros, haciendo un esfuerzo pues la única iluminación con la que contaba era la que desprendía la chimenea, llego hasta ese libro que estaba buscando y sus dedos se deslizaron por el titulo, lo extrajo y regreso hasta su escritorio, una vez en este lo hojeo hasta dar con las notas de su esposa y de Terruce Grandchester que Susana guardaba en el.

Las tomó y acerco un poco mas la lámpara encima de su escritorio para leer lo que decía, pero antes de poder hacerlo la caligrafía capto su atención, algo dentro de su pecho se encogió y de inmediato busco el diario de Fabrizio, cuando los ojos compararon ambas letras casi dejo caer la libreta del chico - ¡¿Qué es esto? – Se pregunto asombrado, respiro profundamente y de nuevo tomó la libreta y las notas, esta vez las evaluó en detalle, comparando la línea, las mayúsculas, la manera de apoyar el lápiz al escribir… - Tiene que ser una casualidad… esto no puede ser posible, pero… las caligrafías parecen ser exactamente iguales, un poco mas fuerte estas ultimas, pero… - Nathan busco sus anteojos en el cajón del escritorio, casi nunca los usaba pues gozaba de buena vista, pero en esta oportunidad le urgía que fuese aun mejor.

Las palabras del italiano empezaron retumbar en su cabeza, como olas y llegaban de manera desordenada; se concentro para encontrarle sentido a todo esto que estaba descubriendo… la verdad no sabia que era lo que tenia ahora entre sus manos y muchos menos que significaba, pero esta sensación era muy poderosa; lo primero que salió a relucir fue esa supuesta relación con los Grandchester y a la cual no le encontraba explicación, su pasado como actor, sus actitudes que mas lo hacían lucir como un inglés, ese porte aristocrático y distinguido que no perdía en ningún momento… - Poso su mirada en el diario buscando una descripción en particular y al minuto la encontró, llenándose aun mas de asombro.

- La chica que aparece en mis sueños es rubia, cabello rizado y largo, piel blanca, delgada, estatura media y sus ojos son verdes… un verde intenso como el de las esmeraldas – Leyó en voz alta y cerró los ojos dejado libre un suspiro pesado, los abrió de nuevo y continuó – Todo me lleva a pensar que la conocí cuando estudiaba en Londres… cosa que es imposible si se toma en cuenta que estudie en un colegio para chicos, pero ella estaba allí, siempre a mi lado… y ahora esta de nuevo conmigo y sé que es una locura pero ella es… - Nathan se detuvo pues no estaba el nombre de la muchacha, dejo la libreta sobre el escritorio – Candy – Esbozo el rubio en apenas un hilo de voz y sus manos temblaron.

Se coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del lugar, se llevaba las manos al rostro y lo frotaba intentando liberar esta sensación de desconcierto y miedo que lo embargaba – Tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto, no puede ser mas que una coincidencia… si tan solo Fabrizio me hubiese dicho alguna vez el nombre de su prometida, no… no puede ser posible, todo esto es absurdo, esa chica no puede ser Candy ¿Qué ganaría ella ocultándole a verdad a…? – Su pregunta se interrumpió pues el solo pensar en ello le daba escalofrío - ¿Qué es todo este juego macabro? ¿Quién esta jugando con quien? ¿Quién engaña a quien? – Decenas de preguntas llegaban hasta su cabeza, también llegaban las respuestas… pero la mayoría quedaban en el aire pues no podía aceptarlas, simplemente no podía aceptar que ese joven… que él fuese… - Camino hasta su escritorio y se dejo caer en el sillón sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Pasó varias horas intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, sacar conclusiones lógicas… pero parecía que ahora que necesitaba más de la lógica esta lo había abandonado, pues todo lo que lograba encontrar era absurdo, empezando por suponer que Fabrizio Di Carlo fuese… Terruce Grandchester, el actor había muerto hacia mas de cuatro años en un accidente de auto, todo el mundo era consciente de ello y sobre todo Candy… ella mas que nadie estaba a tanto de todo así que era imposible que estuviese al lado del chico sin decirle nada, aunque él sentía que ella le ocultaba algo y también su familia… esconderle algo de esa envergadura era sencillamente una atrocidad, esto no tenia cabida – Se coloco de pie de nuevo dispuesto a salir del lugar, pero antes guardo las notas en su maletín junto con el diario de joven, debía encontrarle una explicación a este caso o de lo contrario quien terminaría desquiciado seria él.

Llego hasta su habitación y Susana dormía tranquilamente, se la quedo mirando por un tiempo que no pudo contar, recordando el estado en el cual la encontró la primera vez que la vio, completamente desolada y vencida, envuelta por la culpa y el dolor, condenándose a una vida sin sentido… todo esto, según ella pagar todo el daño que había hecho. Se abrazo con mucha fuerza a su esposa intentando protegerla de la avalancha que se avecinaba si todo lo que hasta ahora rondaba su cabeza era cierto… ¿Qué pasaría con ella si ese joven era Terruce Grandchester? ¿Qué pasaría con todo ellos si esto era así? – Se cuestiono de nuevo y un miedo se apodero de su pecho, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Susana.

Fabrizio durante el trayecto se mantuvo en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos reviviendo los momentos de amistad con Ángelo y que era la ultima persona con la que imaginaba toparse nuevamente, lo había reconocido, no tenia duda porque pudo leer sus labios al pronunciar su nombre.

Marión estaba preocupada por la actitud taciturna de su esposo, pensaba que lo mas seguro era que estaba molesto aun por ese hombre, por lo que llevo suavemente su mano y cubrió la de él.

- Fabri… lo siento. – Susurro, en ese momento él volvió la mirada y la anclo en la suplicante de ella, Fabrizio le mostro media sonrisa y con la mano libre acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la rubia.

- No tienes porque. – Acercándose y le deposito un suave beso en los labios.

- Pero estás molesto. - Susurro esta vez contra los labios de él quien llevo ambas manos a las mejillas féminas presionando suavemente – Solo deje caer mi… - Él la callo colocando uno de sus dedos pulgares sobre los labios femeninos mientras se perdía en los ojos verdes.

- Shhh… no tienes que darme explicaciones… confió en ti y no estoy molesto… por el contrario estoy feliz porque estas aquí conmigo y porque hoy después de tantos años he visto a mi mejor amigo. – Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y él libero los labios de su pulgar al tiempo que asentía en silencio respondiendo la interrogante que gritaba en la mirada de Marión. – Ese hombre… es Ángelo Lombardi… quien fue, bueno para mí lo sigue siendo… el mejor amigo que he tenido.

- Si me di cuenta que era italiano cuando hablo… pero no tenia idea que lo conocías… Fabri ¿Por qué no lo saludaste?… ¿Por qué no al menos a él le dejaste saber?

- Porque no puedo… no puedo hacerlo… no sé si él se ha topado con ese hombre y solo nos confundió… no era… mejor olvídalo. – Dando con esto el tema por terminado al tiempo que desviaba la vista ante la casa que les daba la bienvenida y el auto se detenía, le cancelaron al chofer y bajaron después de darle las gracias.

Fabrizio tomó la mano de Marión y la guio a la entrada de la casa, se llevo el dedo índice a los labios indicándole que hiciese silencio, para luego mostrarle una brillante sonrisa al tiempo que ella le correspondía, podía cambiar tan rápido de animo, se creaba una coraza, solo hace un minuto que pareciese que una nube gris se posara sobre él al recordar a su familia, pero ahora su sonrisa le mostraba un sol brillante, tan único como él mismo.

Pareciendo ambos adolescentes que regresaban a su casa después de haberse escapado temiendo ser descubiertos, él con sumo cuidado introdujo la llave y giro para abrir la puerta, mientras que ella se quitaba lo zapatos, el joven abrió la puerta y se adelanto, encendiendo la luz de la lámpara de la mesa junto a la entrada, recorrieron con la vista la sala al verla vacía se encaminaron a la habitación, ya en esta Marión se dejo caer en la cama sobre su estomago y los zapatos los soltaba haciendo que estos descansaran sobre la alfombra, estiro el brazo y encendió la luz de la mesa de noche.

- Todo estuvo increíble. – Expreso dejando libre un suspiro, para que una sonrisa floreciera en sus labios, mientras Fabrizio la observaba sentando al borde la de la peinadora.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, te prometo que este solo es el primero de los muchos a los que asistiremos… pero por hoy yo ya no aguanto este cabello así… dame un minuto. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al baño, mientras la joven lo siguió con la mirada y la sonrisa imborrable, la luz del baño iluminaba un poco más la habitación.

Después de unos minutos, él regreso con el cabello húmedo y algo desordenado ya no quedaba nada del peinado, la camisa abierta hasta la mitad, el plastrón colgando de su cuello, se detuvo admirando a Marión quien se perdió en la imagen de su esposo, que era un adonis que avasallaba sensualmente con la mirada sobre la parte baja de la espalda de ella mientras mantenía las piernas elevadas y cruzadas, ambos se sumergieron en un mutismo, solo las miradas revoloteaban sobre sus cuerpos manteniendo distancia, él sin desviar la mirada por un segundo tomo lentamente asiento en el banco de la peinadora, perdiéndose en el tiempo mientras se estudiaban con las miradas.

Después de un tiempo que ninguno de los dos pudo calcular, Fabrizio se puso de pie lentamente y se encamino a una de las gavetas, busco lo que necesitaba, dándole la espalda a su esposa, se acerco al gramófono y estando consiente que no era actual, pero poco le importaba.

Marión, solo podía observar la espalda de su esposo, cuando un bandoneón inundaba con su melodía muy baja la habitación, en ese momento Fabrizio se volvió con una sonrisa diabólicamente arrebatadora, amenazando con desestabilizar la cordura de la rubia al mostrar esa sonrisa de medio lado, se acerco a ella muy lentamente como león que estudia con cuidado y mansamente al animal que espera convertir en su presa y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Quieres ser desvergonzada con tu esposo? – Susurro con voz incitante.

- No sé bailar tango Fabri… - Respondió con voz vibrante, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

- Puedo enseñarte… ¿Dejarías que te enseñe? – Hablo con el mismo tonó de voz y la mano extendida. En ese momento ella mostro una de sus mejores sonrisa y tomo la mano de su esposo, quien la jalo, adhiriéndola a su cuerpo, paso el brazo derecho por el torso de la joven, cerrándole la espalda, mientras mantenía sus ojos anclados en las pupilas de Marión, alzo su otra mano a la altura del hombro y ella seguía el movimiento de él con la mirada, mas el joven estudiaba el perfil de su esposa. – Dame la mano así. – Le indico para que tomara la mano que estaba libre, este la cerró en un cálido apretón. – Coloca tu mano sobre mi hombro… has presión. – Al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella y sus cuerpos desprendían esa energía única en que los amantes se mueren por llegar a ser uno. – Ahora sigue mis pasos… Flexiona un poco las rodillas. – Él empezó a guiarla pero ella estaba renuente a dejarse guiar. – Relájate amor… mírame a los ojos. – Y en ese momento paso su lengua por los labios para humedecerlos pero solo logro que Marión sintiera una descarga eléctrica. - Y deja que te guie… es fácil… respira pausadamente… a ver vamos de nuevo… sígueme… así esta mejor. – El dio un paso hacia atrás y ella hacia adelante, luego a la derecha y ahora él adelante y ella hacia atrás. – Ahora yo voy por delante y tú me sigues. – Susurro mirándola a los ojos. – Solo mírame a los ojos y relájate.

- No puedo Fabri… - Susurro ella.

- Pero si lo estas haciendo muy bien… no te detengas… vamos otra vez.

- Es que no me puedo relajar… me pides que respire pausadamente y que te mire a los ojos… que te siga y rozas tu cuerpo con el mío… y… es que me pones extremadamente nerviosa. – Hablo con voz temblorosa, él le mostro una maravillosa sonrisa y se acerco peligrosamente a su oído.

- ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? – Hablo con voz tan profunda y sensual como el océano a media noche. Ella dejo libre un suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse y que las piernas dejaran de temblarle para luego asentir en silencio. – Tú también me pones nervioso. – Para luego depositar un tentador beso en el cuello justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja y ella se estremeció una vez más. – Intentémoslo otra vez… te explicare mejor… pero ya lo haces muy bien. – Clavando nuevamente la mirada en los ojos de Marión. – Sígueme una vez mas… te diré lo que debes hacer lo hare muy lentamente. – Su voz denoto mucha mas sensualidad y Marión sentía que en el centro de su vientre ardía un incendio que se expandía por todo su ser, mientras se decía que si él no se daba cuenta o lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención, ya que era imposible concentrarse con él mirándola de esa manera, además el cabello húmedo, el pecho fuerte y al descubierto… y el perfume le estaban nublando los sentidos. – Ahora… vamos… izquierdo adelante, derecho costado, junta y ahora izquierdo atrás, derecho atrás… desliza el pie sin levantarlo… ahora cruza el izquierdo por delante del derecho… derecho atrás… ahora abre izquierdo, cambio al frente y junta con derecho… así ¿Ves? Que si puedes. – Expuso feliz con una gran sonrisa. – Ahora vamos para que hagas el ocho… déjame que yo te guíe… yo no me voy a mover solo te incitare con mis manos… hazlo sin despegar los pies del suelo… excelente… esto si lo haces muy bien.

- Es que lo observe muy bien cuando lo hacían las bailarinas… y no es tan difícil.

- Es que no lo es… ahora si, desde el principio… me dejas que te guie… y ahora si necesito que seas desvergonzada… - Le dijo mostrándole media sonrisa cargada de erotismo.

Una vez mas paso su mano por la cintura de ella adhiriéndola a él con posesión, solo vasto el segundo paso para que este bajara su brazo y lo posara donde el escote terminaba, creando caricias circulares con su dedo pulgar justo en la parte baja de su espalda, seguidamente siguió bajándola y rozo suavemente, para luego posarla con presión en una de las curvas de los glúteos de la joven, quien dejo libre un jadeo a centímetros de la boca de él mitad sorpresa, mitad deseo, quien la miraba con los iris sumamente oscuros y con los mismos indicándole que no se detuviera, guio la mano de ella hasta el pecho de él, mientras que la mano que descansaba sobre el glúteo femenino bajo lentamente por el muslo y bajando un poco mas elevo la pierna de ella a la altura de su cadera y la hizo descender un poco, luego la bajo lentamente, mientras seguían con el baile.

- ¿Crees que es un brujo el amor? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, con la voz sumamente ronca por las emociones que estaban emergiendo en él.

- Pues claro, mira nada mas como me tienes… me ha hechizado… con tus ojos, desde la primera ves que te vi… además de tu torso desnudo… definitivamente eres un brujo… ¿Por qué lo dices? – Susurro, al tiempo que él guiaba las manos de ellas y las dejaba descansar sobre sus caderas.

- Es lo que dice el tango… dice… _**"Y todo a media luz, es un brujo el amor, a media luz los besos… **_– Se acerco y apenas rozo con sus labios los de ella. – _**A media luz los dos y todo a media luz crepúsculo interior"**_… Sin duda eres mi crepúsculo interior. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella lo miraba maravillada, Marión llevo su mano hasta la mejilla masculina y la cubrió, acariciando el pómulo con su pulgar, Fabrizio se acerco y esta vez tomo los labios de su esposa en un beso mas largo, al separarse ella dijo contra los labios de él.

- También sabes español – Y pudo sentir en su mano cubriéndole la mejilla como él sonreía suavemente.

- Un poco… tanto como saber no… solo algunas cosas, como por ejemplo los tangos y algunos poemas que me gustan mucho… y pues con la ayuda de algunos profesores los traducíamos. – Acoto mirándola a los ojos, mientras él llevaba sus manos a los cabellos de ella y con mucho cuidado empezó a retirar los ganchillos que los sostenían, sintiendo como este caía en bucles hasta sus hombros.

- Sabes que eres maravilloso, cada vez son mas las cosas que descubro en ti… por eso te amo tanto. – Acercándose una vez más y depositando otro suave beso en los labios

- Y yo aun no me canso de darle gracias a Dios y a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino y te amo. (Español) – Acercándose a uno de los oídos de ella y susurrando. – Ich liebe dich (Alemán). – Cambiándose al otro oído. - I love you (Ingles)… - Depositando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia. – Ti amo (Italiano)... Je t´aime… Je t´adore… (Francés) - Susurraba besando la barbilla de ella quien se deshacía en suspiros, entendiendo lo que él quería decirle en diferentes idiomas, pero sintiéndose familiarizada solo con el ultimo por ser este el suyo, en como la voz de su esposo se tornaba sumamente sensual y profunda con cada lengua, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran, mientras él buscaba sus labios y ella los ofrecía como nunca, saboreando los dulces besos de él y como su lengua en ese momento quemaba y podría ser un veneno que le quitaba la razón hasta hacerla morir, pero un veneno sumamente dulce, la dejo respirar, mientras se miraban en silencio.

Marión sentía las cadenciosas caderas rozándose, una de sus piernas se ubicaba entre las de Fabrizio quien en ese momento con sus manos varoniles apretaba su cintura y la adhería a su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su evidente excitación que amenazaba contra el vientre de la rubia, acercándose una vez mas a ella respirando el mismo aliento, las bocas a punto de rozarse y los cuerpos empezaban a temblar sin control. Fabrizio no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al escote de su esposa y sus senos apenas se contenían ante el influjo descontrolado de la respiración, el escote sumamente sugerente que solo los delataban ante él y en ese momento el deseo se presento como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal anhelando tomarlos, apretarlos, saborearlos, el hecho de solo estar compartiendo un tango, los roces del vientre de Marión en su sexo palpitante, este ardía en ganas y la humedad mojaba su ropa interior, mientras este se erguía dolorosamente y buscaba una salida, él busco los labios de la rubia otra vez, solo acercarse un centímetro, solo uno y los tenia ahí para él, ella dejo libre un jadeo, cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella e hizo del beso un tango que los envolvió en el que sus lenguas entraban, salían, se movían en círculos y se alejaban una vez mas para volver a entrar y despertar escalofríos que iban desde sus bocas hasta lo mas profundo de sus sexos, mientras el bandoneón seguía amenizando la intima velada.

Fabrizio dejo libre a su esposa para que recuperara la cordura, mientras él no abandonaba su labor, ya que no se saciaba, con sus besos inicio un camino por mejillas, mandíbulas, cuello, se detuvo en la clavícula, mientras ella temblaba entres sus brazos y le regalaba gemidos, con sumo cuidado retiro de su senda de besos el tiro del vestido bajándolo lentamente con manos trémulas, con su boca se detuvo en el hombro y le regalo un suave mordisco, para menguar el dolor con caricias de su lengua y dóciles succiones, logro bajar ambos tiros y dejar la parte superior de Marión al descubierto mientras el vestido se sostenida de las caderas de la rubia, quien no era consiente de donde estaba, que decía o que hacia, solo podía sentir a su esposo colmándola de placer, él se retiro para observarla por unos segundos admirando los pezones que se erguían y ardían en deseo por ser acariciados y en segundos esa lengua que jugaba en su boca solo hace un momento, ahora se entrometía en sus pechos, poco a poco, suavemente hasta llegar a su pezón , primero el derecho y después el izquierdo, sin prisas, lentamente en círculos primero y después mas deprisa, con pasión.

- No puedo… sostenme. – Dijo ella en un grito ahogado, sabiendo que las piernas no la soportarían por mucho tiempo. Él la elevo y sin sentido de orientación busco el primer lugar que le diera soporte, sentándola en la peinadora se hizo espacio en medio de las piernas de la rubia y una vez mas arremetía contra la boca de su esposa, mientras que una de sus manos viajaba al sur haciéndose espacio entre la tela dorada, llego al lugar que deseaba y el cuerpo de ella se arqueo al sentir los dedos índice y medio de Fabrizio rozar su humedad por encima del encaje de su ropa interior, sintiendo el joven el tibio liquido que mojaba la fina tela, en sus dedos percibía las palpitaciones de su esposa quien le regalaba contracciones indicándole con esto que ansiaba mas, él llevo ambas manos a las caderas de ella por debajo del vestido tomando entre estas el encaje, para liberarla de la prenda que estorbaba, Marión se apoyo con su manos sobre la madera pulida y se elevo para que pudiese sacar por completo la prenda, Fabrizio no solo termino por quitar las pantis sino que también en un movimiento rápido se deshizo del vestido, adivinando los deseos de su esposa cuando esta elevo los brazos, sin ninguna tela impidiendo, el joven se acerco, beso y mordisqueo los labios palpitantes de Marión, para abandonarlos y seguidamente hacer nuevamente el viaje al sur, quedando de cuclillas, ubicando su cabeza en medio de las piernas de la joven, utilizando dos de sus dedos de hizo espacio, con su lengua saboreo ese mezcla entre miel y sal que ella le ofrecía, esa que sabe a placer sin frenos, se concentro en el botón rosa, succionando suavemente, estimulándolo con su lengua, en círculos, arriba, abajo, rápidamente y otras lenta, se alejaba pero uno de sus dedos realizaba el trabajo, la dejaba huérfana y podía ver como el deseo crecía y crecía en la rubia, quien le mostraba un espasmo tras otro, se abrió paso con sus dedos por ese camino muchas veces antes recorrido, ese camino, caliente, mojado y palpitante… palpitante de placer… siguió acariciando con su lengua el punto rosa mientras sus dedos resbalaban por la entrada donde aguardaba todo el calor de Marión, en ese momento sabia que estaba por llegar al punto mas alto el cuerpo de ella se convulsionaba, dando la impresión de tiritar, un gemido, él se puso de pie, mientras sus dedos seguían estimulándola, otro gemido en aumento y Fabrizio callo el grito agudo con su boca. Ella jadeante tratando de recuperarse de esa maravillosa explosión, empezó a quitar rápidamente las prendas de su esposo, mientras él la ayudaba hasta que por fin dejo al descubierto la masculinidad en su punto más alto, palpitante y caliente, la tomo entre sus manos frotándolo de arriaba abajo, pasando el dedo pulgar por el punto mas vulnerable de toda la anatomía de Fabrizio, logrando que este resbale ante las savias de él y sus manos no se detienen en la danza, mientras él le regala roncos jadeos contra su boca entre abierta, al tiempo que se acerca mas a ella para atacar en la humedad aun palpitante de la joven quien esta dispuesta para otro orgasmo, cuando ya no son dueños de sus cuerpo… cuando a este los domina el desespero, cuando son marionetas de la pasión y lujuria, se da cuenta que estando ella sentada en la peinadora se le hará imposible siendo él mucho mas alto, por lo que en menos de lo que se puede dejar libre un suspiro ella bajo de un brinco y se volvió de espaldas a él apoyando sus codos y ante brazos sobre la madera, le brinda el alcance perfecto, sacando un poco su cuerpo para que este la tome por las caderas, a él no le hizo falta guiar con su mano su virilidad para ahogarse en esa entrada que su esposa le ofrecía solo un acercamiento de sus caderas y el placer al sentir como conquistaba cada centímetro húmedo y caliente de esa cueva, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar libre ese jadeo que jugaba en su garganta y amenazaba con escaparse al sentir los músculos vibrantes de Marión abrazándolo y succionándolo.

- Fabri… - Trataba de hablar pero los jadeos cortaban las palabras.

- Quieres más… te gusta. – Susurraba él con voz apenas reconocible. – Mírame… mira a través del espejo. - En ese momento ella levanto la cara y con una sus manos retiro los cabellos dorados que creaban una cortina admirando a su esposo llevándola al cielo y al igual que ella el sonrojo furioso se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

- si… si no te detengas… quiero más… así… - Cruzando su mirada con la de él y ambos dejaron libre sonrisas cómplices, mientras él se aferraba con una de sus manos a las caderas de su esposa y la otra mandaba a su dedo medio quien jugueteaba en el botón rosa, erguido entre los pliegues, mas sus movimientos no menguaban, solo a segundos soltaba la cadera y atendía uno de los senos de esta suspendidos acunándolo en el rebote, ante la posición que mantenía.

Los cuerpos parecían caballos desbocados, no saben cuanto tiempo tenia que el bandoneón dejo de sonar y solo se escuchaban sus susurros profundos y roncos, la melodía de sus cuerpo acoplándose e intermitentemente el de la peinadora. Y una vez más ante sus imágenes tambaleantes en el espejo debido a sus movimientos llegan al cielo, cuando el sol se asomaba en el horizonte, regresando jadeantes y sudados ante el cansancio, con las piernas debilitadas, ella se deja caer descansando medio cuerpo sobre la peinadora y él se deja caer encima de ella confundiendo sus sudores, sintiendo el uno como el otro sonríe y viceversa, cuando el joven le regala unos últimos impulsos y ella gime una vez mas, para recobrar pocas fuerzas y apenas llegar a la cama.

Elisa estaba en el jardín jugando con Frederick cuando escucho a sus espaldas esa voz que hacia que cada nervio de su cuerpo despertara, que sus venas empezaran a arder, esa que hacia que sus cadenas desaparecieran. Se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con su mirada sonriente, quedándose en blanco olvidando responder al saludo.

Jules la observaba sentada en la hierva, haciendo que todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareciera, rindiéndose ante el suspiro que salió de ella, quedándose enganchado en esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, necesitaba su aliento, sus besos, le urgía pero también tenia que ser consiente y aguantar sus ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pues no podía olvidar que estaba en la casa de Frank y de seguro no tardaría en aparecer en el umbral.

- Jules hijo. – Saludo Frank sumamente entusiasmado, acercándose hasta él y dándole un abrazo. – Pensé que ya no vendrías.

- Disculpe señor es que quise traerlo listo y pues me tomó mas tiempo de lo previsto, pero aquí lo tiene. – Dijo Jules mostrándole una carpeta.

- Hijo disculpa que te ponga a correr a último momento y sobre todo un día en el que se debería de estar descansando, pero es que tengo que enviar estos documentos hoy mismo a Washington y si no lo hago no llegaran a tiempo.

- No se preocupe no es ninguna molestia señor. – Le hizo saber Jules mientras Frank le colocaba una mano en la espalda y lo guiaba al interior de la casa.

Elisa que se había obligado a desviar la mirada y seguir en su juego con Frederick ya que Frank no la tomo en cuenta, claro cuando son cuestiones de negocios, se le olvida que ella existe, pero ya estaba mas que acostumbrada. Mientras Jules caminaba guidado por Frank, volvió la mirada a la joven disimuladamente, esperando encontrarse nuevamente con la de ella pero esta ya estaba sonriéndole al pequeño.

- Paul, necesito que lleves esto a la oficina de correo para que lo envíen hoy mismo. – Le notifico Frank al chofer que se encontraba en la puerta principal de la mansión.

- Señor pero si quiere yo mismo lo puedo llevar, la oficina de correo esta camino al departamento. – Acoto el joven francés.

- De ninguna manera hijo, te invito a que te quedes para el almuerzo no hay necesidad de que te vayas tan pronto, puedes pasarte el día aquí, claro a menos que tengas cosas mas importantes que hacer.

- No… no señor, será un placer. - Dijo Jules esbozando media sonrisa pues se conformaba con ver a Elisa, eso le bastaba para que esta noche pudiese dormir tranquilo.

Apenas Jules termino la ultima palabra Frank lo jalo por un brazo y lo guio al despacho e inmediatamente entablar temas de conversación de negocios.

Mientras Jules pensaba que Frank amaba a Elisa de eso no había duda, pero lo que le apasionaban eran los negocios, se le iluminaba la mirada cada vez que hablaba de alguna venta multimillonaria, todo lo contrario en él que le gustaban los negocios, solo eso, pero Elisa le apasionaba y la amaba, si estuviera en el lugar de Frank, lo menos que estaría haciendo ahora mismo seria estar hablando de negocios, estaría con su esposa debajo de las sabanas… no… no debajo de la sabanas no, porque estas estorban y no dejan sentir completamente el roce de su piel, estaría en la cama con ella sin sabanas, pasaría todo el día haciéndole el amor y mandaría a cualquiera a que hiciera el trabajo.

Después de una hora de conversación por fin entraba André haciendo saber que solo esperaban por ellos para el almuerzo, la hora se le había hecho maratónica, pues sabia que durante el almuerzo vería nuevamente a Elisa.

Entraron al comedor y ya ella estaba ahí, al verlos entrar se puso de pie, siguiéndolo con la mirada disimuladamente mientras que la de él se instalo en la joven, Frank tomó asiento en la punta mientras Elisa se mantenía a su lado, tomando la mano que su esposo le ofrecía y Jules tomó asiento en frente de ella.

Aun creo que eres mentira y menos me creo la manera como llegaste a mi vida, porque llegaste a mi, no tuve que salir a buscar en ningún lado, me había conformado con la vida que me impusieron, pero el destino se encargo de abofetearme y ponerte en frente haciéndome sentir por ti algo mas fuerte que yo, esto que me envenena sutilmente y me hace fuerte ante el dolor de la distancia y la nostalgia que me ataca cada noche y que al día siguiente me llena aun mas olvidando que puedo sentir miedo, eres mi día, mi vida, te has situado en mi como la sangre en mi venas. – Cavilaba Elisa mientras dedicaba miradas fugaces a Jules, el almuerzo termino y todos pasaron a la sala, hasta que ella no pudo más y hablo.

- ¿Señor Leblanc usted juega al póker? – Con media sonrisa armada de valor.

- Si señora. – Respondió tranquilamente, mostrando media sonrisa mientras a él llegaba el recuerdo de sus clases con ella.

- Amor, Jules es un excelente jugador. – Intervino Frank. – Es mas hijo juguemos una partida. – Desviando la mirada a Jules. – Hace tiempo que no tengo un juego difícil.

- Esta bien señor. – Acoto Jules.

- Pasemos al salón de entretenimiento entonces. – Hablo Frank entusiasmado, poniéndose de pie encaminándose siendo seguido por Jules.

- Espero que se diviertan, les hare llegar galletas y té. – Dijo Elisa aun sentada en el mueble ya que Frank no le pidió que los acompañara.

-Si gusta puede observar… ¿Claro si el señor esta de acuerdo? – Acoto Jules con media sonrisa.

-Si claro amor, ven. – Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Ya en el salón buscaron las cartas y tomaron asiento Frank saco una moneda para sortear quien seria el Dealer resultando él ganador, empezó a barajar rápidamente las cartas seguidamente a repartirlas, mientras Elisa observaba desde un rincón, la primera ronda la gano Frank, igual que la segunda y la tercera, mientras Elisa empezaba a dudar de las habilidades de Jules en el póker en la cuarta ronda resulto ganador y por mas que quiso no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, después de cuatro rondas mas, era el mismo resultado, Jules ganaba, en plena ronda Frank hablo.

- Querida acércate para que observes mejor como se juega. – Al tiempo que ella se puso de pie y se encaminaba.

- ¿La señora juega? – Pregunto Jules sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas, pero levantando una ceja en un gesto que ya Elisa conocía muy bien, ese de burla.

- Hago el intento señor. – Mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Él solo asintió en silencio y dejando ver cara de asombro, dejando caer sus cartas en la mesa.

- Me temo que le gane nuevamente señor, Escalera Real. – Dijo sonriendo sin apartar la mirada de Elisa. Y ella pensaba que tenia razón era muy bueno con el póker no cualquiera puede ganarle tantas veces seguidas a Frank. – Debería de jugar para que perfeccione. – Hablo dirigiéndose a Elisa.

- No…. No gracias señor al lado de ustedes solo haría el ridículo.

- Si no practica nunca aprenderá… tome asiento.

- Si mi vida, así aprenderás más rápido, es mas hagamos esto en pareja para que no pienses que harás el ridículo. – Dirigiéndose al mayordomo que estaba en la puerta. – André acompáñanos, claro como estoy en desventaja, André tu juegas conmigo y tu mi vida juegas con Jules, no es que piense que no juegues bien, solo que Jules es mejor que yo.

Los presentes se acomodaron en la mesa Jules y Elisa frente a frente al igual que Frank y André, el silencio se hacia presente en los jugadores, mientras André barajeaba las cartas para acto seguido repartirlas con gran habilidad, dejando a Elisa sorprendida ante tal manejo de las cartas, el juego comenzó y ella se concentro en organizarlas tal y como Jules le había explicado, recorrió con mirada disimulada a los acompañantes y todos sumamente concentrados en su juego, esperando que Jules alzara la vista para poder hacerle saber mediante señas cuales eran las de ella, pero él no se dignaba a hacerlo y ella no tenia idea de cuales cartas debería rechazar, Frank ni se inmutaba para nada miraba a André bueno ellos se conocían muy bien ya que jugaban todo el tiempo, estaba a punto de soltar una, cuando Jules alzo la vista disimuladamente e inmediatamente ella hizo las señas correspondiente a su juego, al parecer lo capto rápidamente porque bajo la mirada y soltó una carta, levanto la ceja izquierda sin desviar la vista del juego en sus manos, ahora sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, así transcurrió el juego y a pesar de que hicieron trampas perdieron, empezaron una nueva ronda al igual que la anterior utilizaron todo su repertorio de gestos igualmente perdieron, dos mas que también perdieron ya Elisa estaba molesta lo que ella no sabia era que Jules perdía a propósito pues si ganaba sabía que se darían cuenta, una partida mas y por fin ganaron, la joven se emociono porque por primera vez le ganaba a Frank aunque fuera con trampas victoria es victoria, André se le hizo extraño que desde hace rato la señora y el joven Jules se hacían señas, sabia que estaban haciendo trampas pero no podía decirlo, era un simple sirviente lo que le desconcertaba no era que hicieran trampas sino que para hacerlas tenían que haber jugado antes juntos y tener en común los gestos, su mente se ilumino al dar con el descubrimiento, pero su rostro permaneció igual que siempre, ya que el señor no se había dado cuenta y se decía que a lo mejor ellos habían jugado juntos durante el tiempo que el joven vivió en la casa y le enseñaría como hacer trampas a la señora, después de dos rondas mas las cuales ganaron Jules y Elisa para terminar con un empate decidieron descansar.

- Jules tengo unos papeles en el despacho que me gustaría que revisaras, claro cuando tengas tiempo. – Dijo Frank poniéndose de pie.

Elisa se puso de pie y se encamino a una esquina del salón, mirando disimuladamente a minutos a Jules, quien había tomado asiento en uno de los muebles.

- Esta bien señor no se preocupe entréguemelos y con gusto los reviso. – Dijo acomodándose en el amplio mueble de cuero negro que abarcaba casi una pared del salón.

- Entonces te los busco de una vez, vamos André necesitare de tu ayuda. – Haciéndole señas al mayordomo para que lo acompañara, Jules se puso de pie para acompañarlo. – No hijo no te preocupes espérame aquí, sírvanse un poco de té antes de que se enfrié… Querida me sirves uno por favor. – Dirigiéndose a Elisa antes de salir ella le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

A lo que la puerta se cerró ella se encamino a la mesa y empezó a servir el té, Jules se puso de pie y acorto la distancia entre ambos en tres pasos. La amarro en un abrazo y tomó sus labios en un suave beso, para luego decirle.

- Pensé que no tendría la oportunidad de besarte… por cierto excelente trabajo, eres toda una tramposa profesional. – Para darle otro beso.

- Gracias solo que quería ganar todas las partidas. – Dijo limpiándole los labios suavemente.

- No podíamos si ganábamos todas se darían cuenta. – Con otro toque de labios tomó la taza de té y la lleno ayudando a Elisa con las otras dos, con la de él se encamino hasta el mismo lugar y se sentó, ella por su parte se quedo parada al lado de la mesa, cuando Frank entro agarro la taza y se la entrego, al tiempo que este tomaba asiento frente a Jules para entregarle varias carpetas.

Jules se despedía entrada las seis de la tarde pues tenía que madrugar para ir al trabajo y no quería estar de noche en la calle mientras las luces del auto alumbraban el camino, sus pensamientos los ocupaba Elisa desde que la conoció su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, a pesar de que antes de llegar a América no había noche que no saliera, que visitara los mejores locales nocturnos de París y sus alrededores, despertando en camas diferentes con mujeres que muchas veces ni siquiera les sabia el nombre y comparado con lo que tiene ahora su vida era gris, monótona, rutinaria a pesar de que ahora vive en un infierno, en esa eterna zozobra mezclada con culpa pero en esa mujer ajena encontró lo que en ninguna otra.

El agua corría por su cuerpo, mientras sus pensamientos volaban de un lado a otro, todos rápidamente y con poca relevancia, cerro la llave y el agua dejo de caer, estiro el brazo y tomo una tolla con la cual seco el exceso de agua de su cuerpo, seguidamente tomo una bata de baño y se la coloco , salió de la ducha y froto sus cabellos, después la dejo aun lado y se encamino al espejo frente al lavabo donde tomo un cepillo y empezó a desenredarse las hebras castaño, mientras sus ojos grises se perdían en su imagen, en ese momento fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de la habitación, por lo que termino de cepillarse los cabellos húmedos y se dirigió a esta, encontrándose a su esposo aflojándose la corbata, él mismo ya se había desecho del saco, se acerco hasta él sonriente y le deposito un suave beso en los labios, después de esto Luciano se encamino a la cama tomando a Fiorella por la mano, ella se dejo guiar, para después sentarse en las piernas de su esposo, quien rodeo con sus brazos la cintura femenina.

- ¿Todo listo? – Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos topacio.

- Si todo esta listo, he dejado el cronograma organizado… la reunión con los accionistas fue hasta solo hace un rato, ellos se encargaran de algunas sucursales… - Hablaba tranquilamente mientras acariciaba el cuello de su esposa. – Ya es menos lo que falta…. – Acoto dejando libre un suspiro. – Si por mí fuera… si para retrasar más el matrimonio de mí princesa dependiera de mí… si con eso ella no se nos casara, créeme que no moviera un solo papel en los laboratorios.

- Luciano. – Advirtió ella en un susurro.

- Es que aun no lo supero… es mi niña… se casa… ahora tendrá su propia familia y se olvidara de nosotros, de sus padres… - Dijo con congoja.

- No nos va a olvidar… también me duele el saber que se va a casar, pero es necesario que haga su vida… y lo peor es que se va lejos, pero podemos visitarla, claro eso implica tres meses fuera de Italia pero bien vale la pena… además estoy segura que William viajara con ella muy seguido, no creo que nos aleje de nuestra niña.

- ¿Eso crees? Creo que ya estoy viejo. – Acoto tristemente.

- Mi viejito hermoso… - Acercándose y depositándole un beso.

- Viejito. – Susurro contra los labios de su mujer. – Eso no me gusta… y también esta Fabrizio…. Aun no me lo puedo creer se va a casar primero Fransheska, la nena… y este aunque tiene a Candy aun no se compromete y lo entiendo no es fácil hacerlo sin… sin. – Intentaba hablar, pero una vez más se estancaba.

- Sin saber su pasado… - Completo ella. – Pero le ama y eso es lo importante. – Llevo sus manos a las mejillas de su esposo y acerco un poco más a su rostro mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares los pómulos del hombre. – Se que por amor se pueden hacer muchas cosas… y él puede estar con ella con o sin pasado, a veces cuando amamos podemos hacer cosas que muchas veces creemos que somos imposibles de hacer y si la persona por que lo haces también te ama, entenderá te perdonara y jamás te juzgara… no creo que Candy se atreva a reclamarle o a juzgar a Fabrizio por que se entere que no tiene pasado, creo que él debería decírselo… total lo que importa son sus sentimientos del presente. – Esbozo.

- Creo que tienes razón… pero él quiere estar completo para ella y siente que sin pasado le hace falta algo. – Acoto él en susurro y tratando de esquivar la mirada de su esposa, por lo que bajo la vista y la poso en los labios de ella.

- Y sabemos que es así… Luciano… ¿De que tienes miedo? – Pregunto al ver la actitud de su esposo.

- No tengo miedo… no lo tengo. – Acercándose y tomando los labios de su mujer en un beso tembloroso y un sollozo se escapo a medio beso, por lo que ella se separo un poco.

- Sabes que te amo y te comprendo… que aun no se como pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento, cuando se fue, pero esta con nosotros… tú me lo trajiste de vuelta. – Dijo mientras él asentía en silencio. - ¿Entonces por que siempre que hablamos acerca de si Fabrizio recuperara su pasado te pones así?... no se te llenas de miedo.

- Tal vez si tengo miedo… - Susurro.

- ¿De que? - Pregunto para ver si por fin se sinceraba con ella.

- De que cuando recupere su pasado recuerde lo injusto que fui con él… que me odie por todo lo que le hice… - Contesto con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Y que le hiciste Luciano? – Insistió de nuevo.

- Sabes lo que le hice… sabes que no lo escuche y que fui yo quien prácticamente lo obligo a tomar esa decisión de irse a la guerra. – Contesto y la acomodo al lado de la cama, para ponerse de pie y encaminarse al baño. – Voy a darme un baño. – Dijo tranquilamente cambiando drásticamente de actitud, mientras ella lo veía alejarse.

- Puedes dejar de culparte… puedes dejar de hacerlo Luciano… esta bien yo te culpe, pero es que todo fue muy fuerte para mi en ese tiempo, tal vez porque también tenia cierto grado de culpa y me fue mas fácil echártela a ti que aceptar que tampoco actué como debía haberlo hecho. – Expuso con voz trémula al ver la actitud de su esposo.

- Dejemos el tema por favor Fiorella. – Dijo desde el baño. – Mejor termina de cambiarte y apenas salga vamos a cenar fuera… quiero comer otra cosa. – Acoto tranquilamente.

- Bueno como tu digas… - Respondió encaminándose al armario. - ¿Vas a Doullens a dejar todo listo también? – Pregunto, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

- Si, sabes que no puedo faltar… - Respondió y sus palabras se cortaron por las lágrimas que inundaban su garganta mientras, el agua cubría su cuerpo. – Tengo que decirles el tiempo que me ausentare y que será por el matrimonio de Fran… es campanita quien se casa y se que entenderán, espero y lleven las cosas bien. – Expuso tratando que su voz sonara tranquila.

Pero en su rostro las lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la regadera y ese mismo dolor volvía… la verdad era que nunca lo había dejado, solo que a veces se manifestaba con fuerza haciéndolo odiarse por todo lo que había causado… "Que dejara de culparse" le decía Fiorella, como si fuese tan fácil, como si no fuese él el culpable de todo lo que había pasado, como si no fuese él quien arrojo a su hijo a los brazos de la muerte, sin prestarle atención a sus pedidos de ayuda, a la agonía que atravesaba… "Que deje de culparse" eso era imposible… como lo era obtener algún día el perdón de Fabrizio, como lo seria el día que... que su hijo pues consideraba a ese joven como su hijo, supiese toda la verdad. No aprendiste la lección Luciano, volviste a decidir por otros, volviste a imponerte tu voluntad y tu conveniencia sin importante lo que pensaran los demás, de nuevo tu palabra fue ley y tu mano fue quien cambio el destino de otros – Pensaba con la mirada nublada por la lagrimas mientras se llevaba una mano la pecho y lo apretaba con fuerza, el dolor era tan insoportable que comenzaba a exteriorizarse… a volverse físico.

Después de unos minutos salió del baño y su esposa estaba casi lista, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, a ella le basto mirarlo para saber que había estado llorando, le dolía verlo así… le dolía saber que ella era también culpable en gran parte del peso que cargaba su esposo, ese que se empeñaba en llevar a cuestas solo, pero no podía hacer nada si él se imponía seguir manteniendo esta mentira – Se acerco hasta él y le dio un beso en la frente, después de eso salió de la habitación para esperarlo abajo mientras les avisaba al personal que esa noche no cenarían en la casa.

* * *

**_Te amo_**

**_Te amo de una manera inexplicable_**  
**_De una forma inconfesable_**  
**_De un modo contradictorio_**

**_Te amo_**

**_Con mis estados de ánimo que son tantos_**  
**_Y cambian de humor continuamente_**  
**_Por lo que ya sabes..._**  
**_El tiempo, la vida, la muerte_**  
**_Las cosas que pasan_**  
**_Y las otras que no me pasan._**

**_Te amo_**

**_Con el mundo que no entiendo_**  
**_Con la gente que no comprende_**  
**_Con la ambivalencia de mi alma_**  
**_Con la incoherencia de mis actos_**  
**_Con la fatalidad del destino_**  
**_Con la conspiración del deseo_**  
**_Con la ambigüedad de los hechos_**  
**_Aun cuando te digo que no te amo, te amo_**  
**_Hasta cuando te engaño no te engaño_**  
**_En el fondo llevo a cabo un plan_**  
**_Para amarte mejor_**

**_Te amo_**  
**_Sin reflexionar inconscientemente_**  
**_Irresponsablemente involuntariamente_**  
**_Por instinto por impulso irracionalmente_**  
**_En efecto no tengo argumentos lógicos_**  
**_Ni siquiera improvisados_**

**_Para fundamentar este amor que siento por ti_**  
**_Que surgió misteriosamente de la nada_**  
**_Que no ha resuelto mágicamente nada_**  
**_Y que milagrosamente_**  
**_con ese poco y esa nada_**  
**_Ha mejorado lo peor de mí_**

**_Te amo_**  
**_Te amo con un cuerpo que no piensa_**  
**_Con un corazón que no razona_**  
**_Con una cabeza que no coordina_**  
**_Te amo incomprensiblemente_**  
**_Sin preguntarme porque te amo_**  
**_Sin importarme porque te amo_**  
**_Sin cuestionarme porque te amo_**  
**_Te amo sencillamente porque te amo_**  
**_Yo mismo no sé porque te amo._**

**_Te amo. Gian Franco Pagliaro._**

**_Nota de autor: _**El tema que baila y canta Fabrizio, lleva por nombre, todo a media Luz interpretado por Carlos Gardel, fragmento tambien utilizado para dar titulo al capitulo.


	117. Capitulo 38

**Capitulo 38**

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra…**

**Solamente una mirada es suficiente, para hablar. ***

El silencio era todo lo que podía apreciarse en el lugar, iluminado apenas por la luz que entraba a través de los inmensos ventanales con vista al jardín, en unos de ellos la figura de una mujer se atravesaba reflejando su silueta en el suelo del despacho de la casa Andley. Llevaba en esta casa al menos una semana y muy a su pesar debía admitir que no había tenido el mas mínimo avance con William, el rubio apenas permanecía en la casa, salía muy temprano para las oficinas donde pasaba todo el día, llegaba en la tarde y apenas estaba unas horas allí para salir después rumbo a la casa de su novia y cuando se quedaba en casa entonces era ella quien lo visitaba a veces sola y otras en compañía de su hermano, justo como lo hacia ahora. Su mirada se perdía detallando a las personas en la terraza ubicada en el jardín donde las parejas compartían alegremente, se vio tentada a salir y compartir esa maravillosa ocasión con ellos, pero cuando vio la oportunidad de poder observarlos a distancia y sin que estos lo supiesen no lo pensó dos veces, primero porque necesitaba encontrar con urgencia algún punto débil en la relación de William y la italiana y la otra porque desde aquí podía admirar con total libertad a Fabrizio Di Carlo, este hombre se había metido en sus pensamientos y sus sueños, apenas lo había visto tres veces y no podía dejar desearlo, sus ojos eran tan hermoso y esas miradas que a veces dejaba ver, tan intensas y excitantes, por no decir lo cautivada que la tenia su sonrisa… esta era tan hermosa que ella después de muchos años había vuelto a suspirar; no podía apartar la mirada de él en cuanto este se atravesaba en su campo visual, justo ahora había dejado de lado a William y lo único que logra ver era al italiano, un extraño sentimiento se estaba despertando dentro de su cuerpo y estaba comenzando a detestar a la inmaculada Candice, no lograba concebir que podía ver un hombre como él en una mujer tan simple y inocentona como lo era la hermana de William.

Se oculto un poco mas tras la cortina al ver que el moreno había dirigido la mirada hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba, hasta ahora le había hecho creer a todos su historia de la desafortunada condesa en apuros que requería de la ayuda de unos caballeros tan dispuesto como ellos, pero debía cuidar cada detalle, pues sabia que Di Carlo era un hombre inteligente y además parecía muy intuitivo, caso contrario de William quien estaba tan sumido en ese amor de adolescentes que llevaba con la chiquilla que apenas si se fijaba en los demás, la verdad es que le daba hasta pena ver lo patético que podían resultar los hombres cuando perdían la cabeza por una mujer; aun recuerda a su esposo y no puede evitar sentirse asqueada por todo lo que fue su vida durante cinco largos y miserables años junto a un hombre que jamás le pudo ofrecer mas que un lecho frio que solo se calentaba por unos minutos, tan desgraciado que todas las noches le exigía sus deberes como esposa, y una vez saciados estos no hacia mas que echarse a dormir ignorándola por completo, afortunadamente conto con tantos amigos que la supieron consolar, pero todos y cada uno de ellos le dieron la espalda cuando se enteraron que al morir el insigne conde, la había dejado sumida en las mas grande de las miserias, sin un centavo para mantener las grandes propiedades que tenia y que además varias de ellas estaban hipotecadas. Todos sus esfuerzos se vieron tirados al fango, años y años de complacer y demostrarle afecto a un hombre al cual solo despreciaba y todo para que este la dejase completamente arruinada.

Sus ojos captaron la imagen de Fabrizio Di Carlo que se colocaba de pie mientras le hablaba a William y camino para entrar a la casa. Si al menos su esposo hubiese sido como ese hombre, si al menos hubiese contado con la oportunidad de disfrutar de un hombre como él en su lecho, por lo menos podía decir que los años desperdiciados tras la búsqueda de asegurar una fortuna no habían sido en vano, pero hasta eso le falto – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse, se volvió sobresaltada para ver quien entraba.

- Disculpe no sabia que había alguien en este lugar – Dijo el castaño entrando al despacho - ¿Cómo esta señora Vere Capell? – La saludo con amabilidad.

- No tiene que disculparse por nada señor Di Carlo, no es usted adivino para saber que yo me encontraba aquí… muy bien gracias ¿Usted como ha estado? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- Bien gracias… solo pase para buscar una carpeta que necesitaba mi cuñado – Indicó haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras pues seguía pensando que esta mujer no era de fiar. – Espero no haberla molestado o interrumpido – Agrego mientras caminaba al escritorio.

- En lo absoluto, solo estaba observando el atardecer que luce hermoso desde aquí… esta casa tiene unas vistas maravillosas ¿No lo cree? – Inquirió caminando hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Ciertamente señora Vere Capell, es una gran propiedad y cuenta con muchas bellezas… para mi Candice es lo más bello que habita en esta casa – Contesto con certeza – Bueno encontré lo que estaba buscando, con su permiso me retiro para que pueda seguir disfrutando del atardecer, fue grato verla – Menciono para despedirse y acto seguido salió dejándola sola.

Ella se volvió sintiendo una rabia que no lograba evitar a causa de las palabras del joven, ese tono que había utilizado como si fuese tan importante; así que él pensaba que era uno de esos hombres difíciles de domar o conquistar, no sabe cuanto placer le dará demostrarle todo lo contrario, ella había puesto a sus pies a muchos hombres como él y podía jurar que Fabrizio Di Carlo no seria la excepción – Pensó volviéndose para mirar de nuevo hacia la terraza, sus ojos captaron la figura de William recibiendo la carpeta que el castaño le entregaba y tuvo que volver a la realidad de golpe - Ella no estaba allí para encapricharse con una chiquillo, estaba en ese lugar para salvarse de la ruina y la deshora de tener que vender sus propiedades y mendigar teniendo el titulo de Condesa de Essex, debía olvidar todo lo demás y concentrarse en sus objetivos: Ser la señora Andley, hacer que William aceptase el ducado que pertenecía a su familia y volver a disfrutar de los privilegios que le ofrecía ser parte de la realeza… si, esos eran sus objetivos y no podía darse el lujo de lanzarlos por la borda solo porque ese hombre haya despertado este deseo insoportable en ella.

Mas de dos semanas preparando todo, estaba cansada de tanto probárselas, pero al ver el resultado se dijo que bien valía la pena, el pago por el material y el de la modista que no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar tantas horas y mucho menos hacer esas cosas, eran lo bastante grandes, pero también livianas.

Llego al apartamento antes que Jules, ya le había tomado prestada una llave sin que él se diera cuenta, claro hoy mismo se la devolvería no podía arriesgarse a tenerla, al estar en el interior, encendió las luces para no tropezar, dejo las cosas en la sala se dirigió al baño y después de casi una hora regreso pues no era nada fácil, miro el reloj ya no debería tardar, se encamino a la ventana de la sala y abrió las cortinas un poco mas de la mitad dejando que la luz del sol calara a la perfección para lo que necesitaba, verifico los detalles, todo perfecto, apago las luces y tomó asiento. Dos minutos después escucho la cerradura de la puerta.

Jules abrió la puerta, percatándose de que el lugar estaba claro, juraría que había cerrado las cortinas, es mas, la de la sala casi nunca la corre, termino por entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si, recorrió con su vista el lugar topándose con Elisa sentada cerca de la ventana, al verla el portafolio cayo de sus manos, el corazón era demasiado pequeño para soportar tanto, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, ahí estaba con su maravillosa sonrisa, sin decir nada, se encontraba sentada de lado, desnuda, estaba desnuda y de su espalda colgaban dos grandes alas blancas, alas de plumas naturales, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y con el resplandor del sol se le veía aun mas rojo y su piel parecía brillar, su boca se seco.

- No pensabas decírmelo… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Hablo bajándolo de la nube donde se encontraba, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Estoy muerto y esto es el cielo. – Aflojándose la corbata, quitándose la chaqueta y encaminándose hasta ella.

- No… no, estas equivocado, este es tu apartamento y pues ya te había dicho que era un ángel, solo que no me creíste y me toco materializarme. – Soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Llego hasta ella y se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Elisa.

- No eres real… eres demasiado hermosa, demasiado. –Sus pupilas recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Elisa, haciendo que la sangre le hirviera, ya que ella dejaba a la imaginación las partes mas preciadas para él su mano se deslizaba por el costado que ella le ofrecía haciéndola estremecer.

- ¡Felices 26!

- ¿Como lo supiste? – Pregunto sin detener sus caricias ansiaba hacerla suya, ya que debido a las ultimas complicaciones tenia mas de quince días que las ganas los consumían.

- Eso no importa, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho cuando cumples?

- Pues, porque no es nada importante. – Dijo en un susurro.

Elisa se volvió frente a él quien abrió sus piernas y se metió en medio de ella tomándola por la cintura y adhiriéndola a él mientras seguía de rodillas, bajo lentamente sus manos por los costados de ella para dejarlas en las caderas.

- Para mí si lo es. – Bajando un poco la cabeza y tomando suavemente los labios de Jules en un beso lento, separándose llevo sus manos a los cabellos del joven, para llevarlas después a las mejillas y mirarlo a los ojos. Se miraron por varios minutos, fue él quien rompió el contacto visual, se acerco nuevamente a ella hasta casi tomar de nuevo su boca, cuando Elisa lo iba a besar, llevo una de sus manos a la mandíbula de ella alejándola y él bajo directamente al cuello, saboreando la piel nívea de la joven mientras descendía por sus hombros y pecho deteniéndose en el hueco en medio de sus senos, despertando la agitación en ambos, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, pero esta no ayudaba por lo que de un tirón la abrió reventando los botones, otras mas ya eran como cinco en esas condiciones pero poco le importaba, aunque esta era la primera que él dejaba sin botones las demás había sido Elisa. Su cuerpo ardía, vibraba, sudaba, reclamaba cuando Elisa lo detuvo. – Jules… detente, hey. – Llevando sus manos al pecho de él.

- No puedo… no puedo… - Susurraba agitadamente, mientras su lengua saboreaba el abdomen tembloroso de Ella.

- Es que no podemos… primero es tu regalo.

- Tú eres mi regalo. – Levantando la vista.

- Si lo soy, pero quiero que lo tengas, quiero que me tengas las veinticuatro horas. – Logrando apartarlo un poco. – Dirigiendo la vista al lado de la ventana, donde había dejado el caballete y todos los utensilios para dibujar. - Así que dile a tu amiguito que se controle. – Dirigiendo la mirada a la masculinidad de Jules. Él la cerco nuevamente y volvió a besarla lentamente.

- Gracias… gracias mi ángel, nadie había tomado tan enserio mi cumpleaños, es mas primera persona que no es mi padre que me regala algo. – Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, en ese momento Elisa volvió a tomar la posición en la que la iba a retratar, él llego hasta el caballete y se paro detrás de él tomando el carboncillo empezó a dibujarla mientras que ella le dedicaba sonrisas a minutos, le gustaba verlo tan concentrado, el ceño fruncido y el movimiento que hacia con su boca, haciendo que los hoyuelos de su mejillas se marcaran aun mas, después de media hora tomaron un descanso ella agarro una toalla y se la coloco solo en el frente sosteniéndola con los brazos, se le era imposible por detrás porque las alas no la dejaban y sabia que andar desnuda era una gran tentación para Jules, ya a ella también le había costado mucho detenerse y quería que dejara algo adelantado el cuadro, tomaron un poco de agua y comieron unas frutas para volver a la labor.

Jules acariciaba el cuerpo de Elisa por medio de los trazos, se concentraba lo mas que podía en su labor, pero su corazón no se comportaba profesionalmente, mas sin embargo logro dibujar por casi dos horas, cuando ella se puso de pie para observar la obra camino hasta él que se encontraba sentado admirándola acercarse, se detuvo a un lado y estaba maravillada solo faltaba un poco, lo miro de reojo y puedo ver como este la observaba se volvió frente a él para mirarlo y en un movimiento rápido se deshizo de las alas, llevando sus manos al pantalón y desabrochándolo desesperadamente.

- Ya… he sido buena por mucho tiempo el día de hoy. – Acercándose besándole y mordisqueándole el pecho mientras él se quitaba la camisa, menos mal que ya la llevaba abierta, se puso de pie y uno de los sonidos que a ella mas le gustaba irrumpía en el apartamento el de la hebilla de la correa de Jules al caer el pantalón, el cual quedo al lado de las alas, la tomó por la cintura y la elevo fácilmente mientras ella lo rodeo con sus piernas y los besos ahogaban los gemidos y aceleraban la respiración. Una vez mas la alfombra los recibía y los labios y lengua de Jules se perdían en el cuerpo de Elisa quien lo recibía entre temblores mientras con sus manos recorría los brazos, hombros, espalda y se aferraba a los cabellos de él, quien subía y bebía a segundos de los labios de ella, pintándole el cuerpo entero con besos, saciando con su lengua la tibieza de la denudes que Elisa le brindaba, no podía dejar por fuera un solo poro sin saborear, escapándose lentamente por su vientre para llegar a ese punto que lo enloquecía, a la fuente de donde dependía su vida en ese momento, tratando en cada succión de robarle un poco de vida, con caricias de sus labios saboreaba las mieles que ella le ofrecía penetrando con su lengua las ansias de amarla, su fuerza, su fe, su locura, eso era Elisa su locura y cordura al mismo tiempo, llenando el ambiente con sus gemidos ahogados, mientras el sudor de la pasión se hacia presente en el cuerpo de ambos, subió atentando contra la sensatez de Elisa y se ahogo en el manantial de sus pechos, llevo una de sus manos hasta a una de las piernas bajando lentamente hasta la rodillas para subir agónicamente haciendo presión combinadas con caricias deteniéndose en el mulos para elevar un poco la pierna abriéndose paso, entrando en ella para depender uno del otro para poder subir al cielo y ponerse el mundo a los pies, mientras se miraban a los ojos, Ella se aferro a los omoplatos del joven mordiéndole suavemente el hombro izquierdo mientras atravesaba en su ser y la elevaba mas allá del cielo, en un movimiento rápido la hizo rodar colocándola encima de él incorporándose para quedar sentado, mientras los latidos se hacían cada vez mas violentos, sintiéndose al borde del cielo, Elisa con besos y mordiscos en labios y mandíbula le hacían hervir aun mas la sangre a Jules y sus manos bailaban en la espalda de ella.

- Me quemas. – Susurraba él guturalmente en un recorrido de suaves mordiscos y succiones de la clavícula al hombro y viceversa, llegando al cuello. – Me matas.

- Me tienes – Respondía ella agitadamente ante los movimientos de su cuerpo entrando y saliendo de Jules. – Me tienes. – perdiéndose en las pupilas verde gris que le ofrecían un mundo distinto y él se aferraba a la espalda de ella desesperadamente, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus dientes para segundos después desbordar los gemidos que lo ahogaban, cayendo al mas perfecto vacio al tiempo que le brindaba una libertad absoluta envuelta en paz, dejándose caer lentamente trayéndola consigo para que descansara sobre su pecho.

Elisa apenas recobra la cordura cuando sentía que Jules se ponía de pie por lo que se aferro a él como si de su cuerpo dependiera su vida, cerrando sus piernas a la cintura masculina, mientras él la llevaba a su habitación perdiéndose en los labios, solo bastaba un brazo de éste para que la sujetase, mientras que el otro se enterraba en sus cabellos haciéndole bajar la cabeza y así disfrutar de esos besos, llegando a la habitación a tientas, estando ahí la deposito en la cama y una vez mas le hacia el amor, era como si nunca se saciase de ella, como si lo que ella le daba no fuese suficiente.

- Eres un vicio Elisa. – Susurro mientras acunaba entre sus manos la cara de la joven, sabiendo que él había adivinado sus pensamientos. – Te juro que si te quedaras conmigo a pasar la noche, te haría el amor sin descanso… hasta que me quede sin alma… soy un egoísta porque solo estoy pensando en mi, en que me llenes sin preguntarte si estarías de acuerdo en complacerme… pero solo quiero desgastar mis labios en tu piel. – Besando suavemente los labios de la joven.

- No tienes que hacerlo… no tienes que preguntarlo… porque deseo que me hagas tuya toda la noche…. Y todas las noches que quieras… que no descanses… que me compres acciones en el cielo, porque no quiero bajar de ahí… y el único encargado de llevarme eres tu… así que empieza a elevarme una vez mas... – Fundiéndose nuevamente en un beso y en el ritmo de sus cuerpos amándose al punto de locura.

Una vez mas descansaban ella debajo de él mientras este se perdía en sus ojos y sabia que lo que le dijo hace unos minutos de pasar con él las noches era imposible por mas que así lo quisiera, no podía ausentarse de su casa… cuanto quisiera que se quedara así con él y no tener que esperar hasta que pueda escaparse, no tener que esperar, es lo que mas odia.

El sol despuntaba iluminando con sus tenues rayos la silueta que la gran cantidad de edificios le daba a la siempre despierta ciudad de Nueva York cuando el tren arribo a esta, los jóvenes esperaron hasta que la mayoría de los pasajeros bajasen del mismo para hacerlo ellos, las damas lucían hermosas como siempre y los caballeros elegantes y apuestos, a pesar de haber pasado varias horas viajando, la comodidad que les brindaban los vagones de primera clase era evidente. Cuando al fin descendieron de la maquina, fueron recibido por varios hombres vestido de negro que trabajaban como seguridad de los duques de Grandchester.

- Buenos días señor Andley, señor Di Carlo. Hemos venido a recogerlos para llevarlos hasta la casa de los duques de Grandchester – Les informo uno de ellos que al parecer era el jefe.

- ¿Llevarnos hasta…? – Intento preguntar el castaño sin comprender.

- Buenos días… Harvey, el duque me informo sobre esto, no hay problema… ahora mismo están bajando nuestro equipaje, dennos unos minutos por favor – Comento Albert quien estaba al tanto de todo y se volvió para mirar a su cuñado – Todo esta bien Fabrizio, iremos directo hasta la casa de los duques y nos hospedaremos allá, ellos viven un poco alejados de la ciudad y pensamos que seria un algo engorroso estar trasladándonos de un lugar a otro – Explico mirándolo.

- Pero… no me gustaría molestar a tus amigos Albert, yo solo vine para compartir un rato con la pequeña y nada mas, si quieres puedes quedarte con ellos, mientras Fran y yo nos quedamos en el hotel – Menciono el chico en voz baja para que los demás no escuchasen.

- Ellos nos invitaron expresamente a quedarnos en su casa, creo que eso seria un desaire Fabrizio, no tienes nada de lo cual preocuparte, los duque de Grandchester pueden pertenecer a la realeza británica, pero te aseguro que no son para nada presuntuosos como la mayoría, ellos son personas muy agradables y sencillas… relájate y trata de disfrutar de la estadía que nos están ofreciendo – Le indico el rubio con una sonrisa palmeándole el hombro.

Él chico le dedico una sonrisa a todas luces forzada, mientras caminaba con él hasta donde se encontraban las damas a pocos pasos – Que me relaje… como si fuese tan fácil, claro como no es él quien ha estado soñando con esas personas durante días, escuchando charlas sin sentido; todo esto es culpa de Nathan Smith, solo espero que su maravilloso experimento de buenos resultados y no termine llevándome a un manicomio. – Pensaba mientras le sonreía a Candy y a su hermana, le ofreció el brazo a la rubia y se dispusieron a seguir a los hombres de Grandchester que le habían dicho que ya todo estaba listo.

Los autos comenzaron a desplazarse por las calles de la ciudad y esta vez Fabrizio se limito a participar de la conversación que Candy comenzó, deseaba entretenerse con cualquier cosa que ocupase su cabeza para lograr de este modo alejar todo eso que lo atormentaba cada vez que llegaba hasta este lugar. A los pocos minutos dejaron el centro y tomaron la carretera que los llevaba hasta las afueras de la misma, tras ellos quedaron los edificios y las atestadas calles de Manhattan; el camino se encontraba enmarcado por grandes arboles a ambos lados, el paisaje había cambiado de manera drástica, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando antes sus ojos se mostraron hermosas y extensas llanuras, de un verde esplendido, a pesar de estar apenas saliendo del invierno en este lugar ya parecía primavera. Cuando los autos se detuvieron frente a un inmenso portón de hierro forjado en cuyo centro de hallaba un gran escudo, que capto de inmediato la mirada de Fabrizio; este estaba compuesto por la imagen de un águila cuyo cuerpo poseía la forma de un león encadenada a las ramificaciones que salían desde la insignia principal, al otro lado de esta se podía apreciar la figura de un dragón, ambas bestias en posición de ataque, de resguardo, en el emblema la figura que resaltaba era la de un león, estrellas y bandas en colores rojos, negros y blancos, debajo de todo y forjado con letras doradas se podía leer "Duque de Grandchester" – Los autos se pusieron en movimiento de nuevo haciéndolo volver a la realidad, ese escudo le pareció tan familiar, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo veía… su cabeza trabajo rápidamente y pudo darle significado a cada una de las imágenes dentro del mismo, lo que representaban el águila y el dragón, los leones, las estrellas, las bandas… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de las mujeres.

- ¡Este lugar es precioso! – Menciono Fransheska admirando el paisaje que se le parecía tanto a las llanuras de la Toscana.

- ¡Es extraordinario! No sabia que habían adquirido una propiedad como esta, Eleonor debe estar feliz… aunque comprándola con su casa en Oxford, no es mucha la diferencia – Esboza Candy paseando su mirada por el lugar.

- El hecho que se encuentren en América no quiere decir que han dejado de ser quienes son – Comento Fabrizio posando su mirada en el paisaje.

Albert no menciono nada, solo dejo ver solo una sonrisa, pero estaba pendiente de cada una de las reacciones y palabras del chico, su actitud cuando vio el escudo de la familia Grandchester fue tan clara que llego a pensar que dejaría libre alguna actitud que lo delatara, pero supo controlarse, aunque ahora las palabras que acababa de mencionar solo confirmaban su rechazo y su temor por enfrentarse a todo lo que esto representaba para él, algo le decía que estaba comenzado a despertar y exponerse a todo esto que para él era mezcla de realidad y de fantasía lo desconcertaba, él conocía muy bien ese proceso de recuperación que en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a pensar que perdías la cordura, donde todo te parecía sospechoso y al mismo tiempo te negabas todo aquello que se volviese certeza… si lo sabrá él quien creía ser un aventurero que recorría las calles de Chicago o de cualquier lugar que visitaban desempeñando trabajos diversos para mantenerse, que había sido echado de un hospital por no tener dinero y tuvo que ser mantenido por una chica que poseía escasos recursos… para despertar una mañana y descubrir que era el dueño de casi media ciudad, que lo que menos le hacia falta era el dinero y que esa chica de quien dependía no era otra que Candy White, su hija adoptiva – Dejo libre un suspiro mirando a la chica que sonreía emocionada y después busco al joven frente a él – Te falta tanto por comprender Terry… si tan solo pudiese tener la libertad para hablar contigo de todo esto y hacerte ver que no debes temerle a lo que esta pasando, si pudiese tener la confianza de mi amigo de nuevo y este me permitiese ayudarle – Pensaba el joven y ante la exclamación de las damas sus ojos buscaron eso que las había emocionado, antes estos estaba el hogar de los Grandchester.

La gran mansión de paredes de mármol blanco pulido y tejado gris se mostraba imponente, las tres plantas del mismo se hallaban adornadas por amplios ventanales blancos, una cúpula en lo alto mostraba en su centro un rosetón que era una verdadera obra de arte, esto junto a los tres balcones que sobresalían de la fachada y debían pertenecer a las habitaciones principales atraparon las miradas de los recién llegados. Una hermosa fuente ubicada a pocos metros de la entrada principal llenaba con sus maravillosos sonidos el lugar, no contaba con figuras mitológicas, o de motivo religioso, simplemente varias estructuras que imitaban el descender de una cascada y creaba ese sonido tan relajante, cuando los autos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de roble blanco lacado y cristal, descubrieron otro rosetón un poco mas pequeño sobre esta, sus ojos no lograban dar crédito a tanta belleza; ya antes habían estado en palacios, en presencia de castillos y estructuras impresionantes, pero este poseía una calidez y una elegancia al mismo tiempo que la hacia distinta de las demás, verdaderamente única.

Los hombres de seguridad los ayudaron a descender de los vehículos y los guiaron hasta la entrada de la casa donde ya los esperaba el mayordomo, les hizo una reverencia antes de saludarlos con una amable sonrisa pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

- Buenos días, bienvenidos señores Andley, señores Di Carlo, pasen adelante por favor – Dijo haciéndoles una ademan para que continuasen.

- Buenos días – Respondieron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo entrando a la casa, quedando cautivados por la belleza de la misma, esta en lugar de disminuir pues pensaban que un paisaje tan extraordinario como el exterior era imposible de mejora, supero sus expectativas, era verdaderamente hermosa, llena de luz y calidez, el salón brillaba con esplendor gracias a la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales, todo de un tono blanco que le daba un aspecto impecable.

- Los señores se encuentran en la terraza con sus hijos, los están esperando para compartir el desayuno, si ustedes lo consideran bien y no están muy cansados por el viaje – Menciono el hombre mirando a los caballeros.

- La verdad es que… bueno a mi me gustaría saludar a Eleonor y Richard en este momento pero no sé si ustedes estén muy cansados – Expuso Albert mirando a Fabrizio pues sabia que su novia no pondría objeción a su pedido.

- Por mi no hay problema, ya después descansaremos – Señalo el castaño con tranquilidad.

- Perfecto, llévenos con los señores por favor – Pidió Albert que luchaba por disimular la sorpresa que causo en él la respuesta del joven.

El mayordomo asintió en silencio al tiempo que les dedicaba una sonrisa amable a los jóvenes y procedió a llevarlos hasta donde se encontraban los duques, mientras el personal de la casa llevaba sus pertenencias a las habitaciones que habían sido dispuestas para ellos, estos lo siguieron observando los destalles de la hermosa propiedad, sin embargo Fabrizio sentía que su corazón había comenzado a latir de manera rápida y dolorosa desde que puso un pie en este lugar, sentía que un aura extraña lo rodeaba, esta no le incomodaba pero tampoco lo hacia sentirse del todo relajado, era como si presintiese algo, sus manos sudaban y su garganta se había cerrado permitiendo apenas el paso del aire, trago en seco para pasar el nudo en esta y respiro profundamente para controlar la ansiedad que hacia estrago dentro de él.

Desde el mismo momento en el cual sintieron llegar los autos los nervios de Eleonor se habían disparado, ya no sabia cuanto té había tomado para calmarlos, pero estos ya parecían inmunes a todo lo que hiciese, parecía que el aire se había hecho mas pensado pues le costaba respirar y sus manos estaba cubiertas por una ligera capa de sudor, se llevaba las manos al cabello para acomodarlo un poco e intentar no ser completamente consciente que dentro de poco vería frente a frente a su hijo, le prometió a Richard estar tranquila y controlarse pero sentía que cada vez le costaba mas, lo que realmente deseaba era poder correr hasta él y abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras lloraba, lo llenaba de besos y le daba gracias a Dios por habérselo devuelto; sin embargo sabia que nada de eso era posible, debía mantener la calma… debía fingir que era la primera vez que lo veía, después de tantos años como actriz consagrada, ahora le tocaba afrontar el mayor reto de su vida y estaba temblando como una hoja. Richard que la observaba con cuidado desde que sintió los autos llegar no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su esposa, sabia que todo esto era muy difícil para ella y daría lo que fuese por tener que librarla de toda la tensión que la embargaba, pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera podía controlar la que lo invadía a él, una mezcla de temor y ansiedad se había adueñado de su pecho, años y años de ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás parecía no servirle de nada en este momento, no ahora que estaba a punto de reencontrarse con su hijo.

Por su parte Dominique se había avocado a llenarse de recuerdos, esos pocos que conservaba de su hermano mayor y que había revivido en estos últimos días, esas platicas donde solo ella hablaba mientras él se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y hacer como si la ignorase, pero siempre supo que era todo lo contrario, lo podía notar cuando ella decía algo divertido y él dejaba ver media sonrisa que solo duraba segundos, pero que para ella bien valían el esfuerzo, pues siempre supo que Terruce a pesar de ser tan callado, esquivo y hasta odioso en algunas ocasiones, era mejor que Francis y Ayrton, quienes nunca le prestaban atención y la maltrataban cada vez que se les presentaba la ocasión, decían que era una niña tonta y fea a quienes sus padres no querían, ella sabia que eso era mentira pues su padre siempre la consentía y la llamaba su princesa y su madre también se mostraba cariñosa con ella, aunque fuese de manera esporádica, pero ella era así… nunca fue muy dada a mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, sin embargo seria una gran injuria decir que no le dejo ver que la quería.

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y de manera instantánea todos se colocaron de pie, sus corazones latían desesperados dentro de sus pechos, sus cuerpos eran recorridos por un ligero temblor y sus miradas se habían nublado por las lagrimas sin poder evitarlo, mientras sus gargantas se cerraban ante la emoción que embargaba sus pechos y parecía haber detenido el tiempo, la atmósfera era densa como suele ser en los sueños, los sonidos mas claros, las luces mas brillantes y los colores mas vivos. Al fin sus ojos pudieron captar la imagen de los jóvenes enfocándose de inmediato en la de Terry que llegaba junto a ellos, las sonrisas que se dibujaron en sus rostros eran maravillosas y parecían iluminar todo a su alrededor. Los ojos de la familia Grandchester se posaron en el chico y todo el aire que se había atascado en sus pulmones se soltó tratando que fuese de manera disimulada, él se veía como si fuese irreal, una quimera… pero lo era, era real y estaba junto a ellos, estaba de vuelta. Dominique no pudo controlar la emoción de ver de nuevo a su hermano y dio un par de pasos para acercarse hasta ellos, pero cuando estaba a solo metros de este, la mirada de la niña se encontró con la de él y una luz especial apareció en la de ambos, fue como si hubiesen logrado reconocerse sin necesidad de palabras, dejando que una calidez maravillosa los recorriese, llenándola de confianza… de certeza; ella casi corrió y se abrazo a él rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del chico.

Fabrizio recibió el gesto de la pequeña sorprendido y también animado, ese gesto de ella hizo que todo el miedo que lo embargaba se esfumase, así como la ansiedad y el peso que lo estaba agobiando, dejo ver una sonrisa hermosa cuando ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos grises brillaban.

- Gracias – Esbozo Dominique y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- ¿Gracias por qué? – Pregunto el joven colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de ella.

- Por… por lo que hiciste por mi… lo que hizo por mi señor – Aclaro al ver que no podía tratarlo con la misma confianza que a su hermano, pero lo era… era Terry, ese color de sus ojos era imposible de olvidar, su mirada era igual… bueno ahora lucía mas clara.

- Yo no hice nada que debas agradecerme… simplemente sentí la necesidad de ayudarte, algo dentro de mi me gritaba que debía hacerlo – Confeso por primera vez lo que realmente lo había llevado a ayudar a la chica.

- Bienvenido... – Esbozo ella deteniéndose para no cometer una imprudencia, aunque quería gritar de felicidad y abrazar muy fuerte a su hermano.

Los demás presentes observaron la escena entre la niña y el joven algo sorprendidos, sobre todo Fransheska quien no esperaba que su hermano fuese recibido de esta manera, pero al escuchar las palabras de la niña comprendió lo que la había llevado a actuar de esa forma, venia a Fabrizio como su salvador, ella sabia exactamente como se sentía ver a su hermano como un salvador pues también había sido el suyo y era consciente del infinito agradecimiento que se despertaba en el corazón ante un gesto como el de Fabri. Albert y Candy por su parte miraron la escena desconcertados pero lograron disimular sus reacciones y mas al ver que el castaño recibía el gesto de la chica con agrado, es mas hasta había cierta ternura en la forma como trataba a la pequeña. Eleonor aun no lograba conseguir su voz y aprovecho la confusión para limpiar esa lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla traicionándola, respiro profundamente y trago en seco para pasar el cumulo de emociones que le cerraban la garganta, tomó la mano que su esposo le ofrecía para brindarle apoyo y camino hasta donde los jóvenes se encontraban.

- Bienvenidos – Expreso el duque mas dueño del momento mirando a los presentes.

- ¡Señor Grandchester, Eleonor que alegría verlos de nuevo! – Esbozo la rubia emocionada caminando hasta ellos para saludarlos.

- También es grato para nosotros verte hija – Hablo al fin la dama recibiendo el abrazo de la chica.

- Gracias por la invitación – Indicó Albert intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente que lucía denso.

- Gracias a ustedes por venir… la verdad es que Dominique no tiene el placer de conocer a muchas personas aquí en América y pues mas que una fiesta deseamos brindarle la oportunidad de compartir con los pocos amigos que tiene una fecha tan especial – Acoto el duque mirándolos.

- Perdonen mi actitud… ni siquiera me he presentado – Pronuncio la niña con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano a la castaña – Mucho gusto señorita, Dominique Grandchester Clydesdale.

- Encantada señorita Grandchester, Fransheska Di Carlo Pavese – Contesto esta quien sintió de inmediato una gran empatía por la chica.

- Fabrizio Di Carlo Pavese – Se presento el joven ofreciéndole la mano – Es un placer verdad de nuevo – Agrego con una sonrisa y un humor que desconcertó a los presentes.

- El placer es mío señor Di Carlo – Contesto con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Permítanme presentarle a mi esposa señor Di Carlo, pues creo que es usted el único que no la conoce aun – Señalo Richard colocando una mano en la espalda de Eleonor para calmarla.

- Encantado señora, Fabrizio Di Carlo Pavese – Menciono el castaño extendiendo la mano a la mujer.

- Es un placer señor Di Carlo… Eleonor Grandchester – Dijo y no hubo necesidad de decir nada mas cuando sus manos se encontraron en el saludo, de inmediato sintieron una maravillosa sensación recorrerlos, una calidez que corrió por sus venas y se concentro en su pecho haciendo que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo.

- _"Esa es mi verdadera madre… la única"_– Escucho en pensamientos estad palabras y era su voz, era él quien las decía. Salió del trance que solo duro unos segundos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la hermosa mujer rubia, pudo notar en los de ella que un brillo especial se reflejaba y estaban húmedos como si estuviese conteniendo las lagrimas, pero contrario a tristeza vio en ellos una gran alegría, de inmediato la maravillosa sonrisa que dejo ver se lo confirmo, era tan hermosa, como un ángel o una princesa de algún lugar lejano… sus manos aun se encontraban unidas, reacciono enseguida y la soltó con delicadeza.

Richard y Albert notaron la conmoción que embargo al joven solo unos segundos, pero lo bastante clara para pensar que una parte de él había reconocido a Eleonor, su mirada no pudo ocultar la admiración que despertó la mujer en su interior; se volvió de inmediato a mirar a Candy para aligerar esta sensación que llenaba su pecho y no lograba definir, la rubia le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco hasta él, había notado también cierta actitud extraña en el castaño pero no le dio importancia pues esta pasado rápidamente. Caminaron hasta la mesa por sugerencia del duque y una vez allí la conversación se centro en el viaje desde Chicago, en halagos para la propiedad recién adquirida de los Grandchester, algunos comentarios que le hiciese Dominique a Candy sobre las monjas del San Pablo a quienes le había contado sobre su encuentro y aunque la mayoría conocían a la rubia fueron pocas las que se alegraron al saber de esta, claro que la chica fue muy discreta con esto, pero Candy entendió perfectamente cuando generalizo los saludos que le enviaron al enterarse que viajaría hasta América.

- Si gustan podemos dar un paseo después del almuerzo para que conozcan un poco mas la propiedad, tiene vista hermosas tanto desde la casa como desde el valle, también posee un canal de agua que desemboca en un pequeño lago – Menciono Eleonor con una sonrisa. – Es un lugar bellísimo, digo del paisaje de un cuento de hadas… pase tantos años en Nueva York y nunca me había animado a conocer esta región del estado, es como si nos trasladáramos a otro lugar – Agrego intentando mantener una conversación casual.

- Yo estaría encantada de verlo señora Grandchester… ¿Te animas Candy? – Pregunto la castaña entusiasmada mirando a la rubia.

- Por supuesto, yo tampoco creía que pudiese existir un lugar como este cerca de Nueva York – Contesto con una sonrisa mirando a Eleonor.

- Fue un descubrimiento de Richard… estábamos en la casa de Greenwich Village donde nos quedamos desde nuestra llegada, evidentemente mi casa no es lo suficientemente grande para albergarnos a todos por lo que él se dio a la tarea de ver varias propiedades sin decirme nada, hasta que encontró esta maravilla y me trajo a verla, como supondrán quede encantada con ella en cuanto la vi… diez días después nos estábamos mudando – Explico tomando la mano de su esposo y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- Cuando decidimos venir a América lo hicimos buscando tranquilidad y libertad para poder movernos como personas comunes y corrientes sin tener que andar cuidando cada aspecto de nuestras vidas como nos vemos obligados a hacer en Europa, aquí la prensa estuvo muy pendiente de obtener cualquier información en cuanto llegamos, pero después de haberles enviado un comunicado nos dieron ese espacio que le pedíamos; deseamos que nuestros hijos disfruten sin ser agobiados – Expreso el duque con tranquilidad y su mirada se paseaba por los presentes pero no podía evitar posarla en su hijo con frecuencia.

- Eso es algo que no tiene precio Richard, créeme que nosotros también hemos tenido que lidiar con cierto grado de asedio y es bastante incomodo, gracias a Dios hemos logrado establecer distancia, aun recuerdo el tiempo en el cual nuestra presencia en un salón de baile despertaba una ola de rumores… los jóvenes Andley que habían sido presentados en sociedad cuando ya eran un hombre y una mujer, muchos solo asistían a los bailes para vernos, deseando comprobar con sus propios ojos que éramos reales – Menciono el rubio divertido mirando a su hermana.

- Era horrible… pero lo fue aun más cuando decidí volver al trabajo, de no ser por el apoyo de Albert estoy segura que no hubiese podido con tanta presión, muchas veces me encontré con damas de la alta sociedad de Chicago esperando a las afueras del Santa Juana para confirmar que en realidad estaba trabajando como enfermera – Acoto la chica con una sonrisa.

Fabrizio intentaba concentrarse todo lo que le era posible en la conversación para obviar ese sentimiento que lo invadía, aunque su semblante se mostraba relajado en su interior un huracán de emociones se desataba, la voz de la señora Grandchester era tan hermosa, al igual que ella y se veía tan enamorada de su esposo… Richard Grandchester tenia razón cuando decía que era un hombre completamente feliz, era imposible no serlo junto a una mujer como ella y con una familia como la que poseía, ahora comenzaba a ver en el hombre cualidades que hacían que le fuese menos desagradable, en realidad… ya no lo encontraba tan arrogante, aun mas al dejar saber que había llegado hasta este país buscando paz y ser tratado como una persona normal – Le dedico una sonrisa a su novia cuando ella comenzó a hablar de las cosas que tuvo que enfrentar al ser presentada en sociedad junto con Albert, pero esta sonrisa se congelo en cuando la joven dijo haber trabajado en el Santa Juana. - De inmediato su cabeza comenzó a trabajar intentando hilvanar los puntos que aun le quedaban sueltos con respecto a su relación años atrás con Candy, fue allí donde él la fue a buscar y donde se había arrepentido por no haberla sacado del lugar donde la tenían encerrada… del colegio… el colegio – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las risas de los presentes, él dejo ver media para improvisar como solía hacer siempre que se perdía.

Después de compartir durante unos minutos mas los esposos le sugirieron subir a descansar un poco, pues aunque el viaje había sido sin contratiempos no dejaba de ser agotador; los jóvenes se despidieron de estos agradecidos ante la atención que les brindaban y quedaron en encontrarse de nuevo para compartir el almuerzo, la mirada de los Grandchester se posaron sin lograr evitarlo en el castaño y este mostro una sonrisa en un acto espontaneo.

- Seguro le encantara pasear con nosotros… tenemos unos caballos bellísimos – Menciono Dominique antes que el joven se alejase.

- Por supuesto señorita Grandchester, será un placer acompañarlos – Indico el joven con una sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Por favor llámeme Dominique, usted también señorita Di Carlo… escucharle decirme señorita Grandchester hace que me sienta mucho mayor de lo que soy, apenas cumpliere doce años mañana – Pidió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Entonces deberás llamarnos Fransheska y Fabrizio ¿No es así? – Pregunto la castaña a su hermano, este asintió en silencio y ambos le dedicaron el mismo gesto a la chica.

La pequeña dejo ver una sonrisa hermosa que iluminó sus ojos grises, asintió en silencio y su mirada de nuevo se encontró con la de su hermano sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de felicidad y sus certezas se hacían mas fuertes; justo como les dijo su padre "Una vez que lo vean sabrán que es Terruce" estaba en lo cierto, este joven era Terry y había regresado con ellos. El chico hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, dejando ver media sonrisa, existía algo en ella que le hacia que su pecho se llenara de una hermosa paz y una maravillosa calidez.

Elisa sabia perfectamente lo que Frank tenia preparado para Jules, fue por él que se entero de su cumpleaños el pasado martes, desde ese día no había podido ir a visitarlo, el cuadro aun estaba a medias, harían falta como dos escapadas mas al departamento para terminarlo, se miraba por ultima vez en el espejo mientras su esposo la esperaba en la sala, de seguro ya estaría desesperado, pero necesitaba verse hermosa para Jules, tenia cuatro días sin verlo y saber que solo faltaban minutos las mariposas se instalaban en su estomago y el brillo de las estrellas se posaban en sus ojos, una sonrisa imborrable florecía en sus labios, no podía evitarlo, por mas que quisiera controlarse no podía.

- Elisa amor es tarde de seguro ya todos llegaron. – Dijo Frank al pie de las escaleras para que saliera de la habitación.

Se encamino rápidamente Frank al verla se quedo sin aliento, mientras la admiraba bajar las escaleras, lucia bellísima, al ver el rostro de su esposo se dijo que se había pasado un poco.

- ¿Estoy muy elegante? – Pregunto aceptando el brazo que Frank le ofrecía.

- Pareces una reina amor. – Depositándole el beso en la mejilla.

- Es que no sabia que ponerme, como tenemos tiempo sin salir a reuniones, no se si es lo mas adecuado, eres tú él que sabe de que categoría es.

- Estás perfecta… eres mi esposa, la esposa del presidente amor, no es para menos.

Salieron rumbo al salón que Frank había alquilado para festejar el cumpleaños de Jules, dejando a Frederick ya dormido sino, se les haría imposible salir dejaron dicho a André que cualquier acontecimiento se los hiciera saber ya que no sabría a que horas retornarían, durante el recorrido Frank y Elisa mantuvieron una amena conversación por lo que el trayecto se les hizo mucho mas corto, al llegar Elisa recorrió, con su vista el interior el cual estaba elegantemente decorado en colores Champagne y negro, como era de esperarse ya todos los compañeros de Jules habían llegado, Elisa lo buscaba disimuladamente con la vista, pero no lo encontraba.

- Ya Jules tiene que haber llegado, porque allá esta Kellan y él era el encargado de traerlo. – Hablo Frank. – Nos perdimos la cara de sorpresa. – Recorriendo al igual que ella el salón. – Allá esta, vamos a felicitarlo amor.

Faltaban unos veinte pasos para llegar hasta él, quien no los había visto, estaba reunido con varias personas, una joven rubia paso delante de ellos y se acerco primero a Jules llamándolo antes de llegar, él sonrió y Elisa no pudo evitar sonreír, la había visto y esa sonrisa era para ella, pero toda alegría se vino abajo cuando la rubia prácticamente se le colgó del cuello depositándole un beso en la mejilla el cual él recibió alegremente, al parecer tenían mucha confianza, mas de la que deberían tener simples compañeros de trabajo, pues el abrazo aun no lo rompían, ella le decía cosas al odio de seguro felicitándolo, mas a Elisa la sangre empezó a hervirle sin siquiera proponérselo, cuando por fin se separaron, ella y Frank decidieron acercarse, mas él, porque ella no quería llegar hasta él y ver como esa mujer aun seguía colgada del brazo de Jules.

- Buenas noches – Acoto Frank para hacerse notar. - ¡Hijo feliz cumpleaños! – Extendiéndole los brazos para recibirlo con un apretón

- Gracias señor, la verdad no me lo esperaba. – Correspondiendo al abrazo con una gran sonrisa, sin duda estaba sumamente feliz.

Apenas se soltó del abrazo de Frank le dedico una mirada a Elisa, quien lucia hermosa, mas su semblante se encontraba serio, le extendió la mano para saludarla cuando sintió como Nicole rodeaba su otro brazo, la incomodidad que lo invadió fue tal como para odiar a la rubia en ese momento, como se atrevía a tomarse tanta confianza si apenas la trataba, siempre ha tenido esa obsesión por él disfrazada de amistad ya bastante mujeres como estas tuvo en Francia como para no aprender a reconocerlas, se percato cuando Elisa dirigió una mirada fría al agarre que la mujer mantenía en el francés.

- Feliz cumpleaños señor Leblanc. – Apenas tomándole la mano para soltarla sin siquiera apretarla por protocolo, dejando que la de Jules cayera en seco, algo que él supo disimular a la perfección, el tono de su voz fue sumamente seco e inmediatamente se volvió a su esposo. – Frank tengo sed.

- Por ahí están los mesoneros querida, pídele lo que desees. – Bajando para decirle cerca del odio.

- Tengo sed Frank, no te preocupes yo lo busco. – Dándose media vuelta para encaminarse necesitaba alejarse de ahí pues no quería tener la mínima oportunidad de saludar a esa mujer, porque podría borrarle de una bofetada la estúpida sonrisa.

- Buenas noches Nicole ¿Cómo está? – Saludo Frank algo serio ante el comportamiento tan grosero de su esposa, pues lo más correcto era haber saludado a la joven, mientras la rubia saludaba a Frank Jules siguió disimuladamente con la mirada a Elisa.

- Muy bien señor gracias, muy feliz por el detalle que ha tenido con Jules. – Con una sonrisa encantadora.

La pelirroja llego hasta la mesa y tomó una copa con agua se volvió nuevamente mientras sorbía de esta y veía como la mujer mantenía una conversación amena con Frank y Jules que a segundos la miraba, si él pudiera sentir la rabia en la mirada de Elisa de seguro ardería en llamas en ese instante junto a la rubia que primero desmembraría claro esta, ¿Por que Jules le hace eso? ¿Como se atreve a dejar que esa mujer lo mantenga tomado del brazo? y que de paso se lo acariciara, se lo estaba acariciando y él no decía ni hacia nada.

- Buenas noches señora. – Saludo Kellan a su lado.

- Buenas noches señor Parrichs ¿Cómo esta? – Saludo tratando de sonreír.

- Muy bien gracias, ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Podría ayudarle? – Pregunto amablemente.

- No, nada de momento señor es muy amable, de hecho solo vine por agua, para alejarme un poco de conversaciones de negocios que poco entiendo.

- Sabe que yo también hice lo mismo, es que compartimos ocho horas diarias en la oficina lo que menos quiero hablar es de negocios. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si… si. – Era poco la atención que le prestaba a Kellan pues miraba a cada segundo a Jules quien la miraba insistentemente, se volvió y miro un poco mas tranquila al joven, pues la patética rubia no se la haría pasar mal – Me impresiona el gusto que tiene por las corbatas. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Siempre que he tenido la oportunidad de verlo ha sido con corbatas hermosas.

- Gracias… no tan hermosas como usted. – Sonriendo para luego darle un sorbo al Champagne en su copa.

- Muchas gracias, usted también es muy elegante. – Moviéndose un poco para servirse un poco de Champagne.

- Oh no señora, por favor permítame. – Tomando la copa de la mano de Elisa quien al retirarla rozo las manos de la joven, toque que Jules capto inmediatamente.

- Gracias es usted muy amable. – Con una sonrisa, mirando a los ojos al joven que le entregaba la copa con el líquido dorado, al que le dio un pequeño sorbo sin dejar de mirar a Kellan, que se encontraba sumamente nervioso. – ¿Usted aun estudia señor Parrichs?

- Si señora solo me falta un año y seré un contador, aunque lo hice por obtener el titulo porque los conocimientos me sobran, gracias a todo lo que he aprendido en la empresa de su esposo. – Dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

- Me alegro mucho por usted, yo también me gradué, pero de madre. – Dijo la joven soltando una pequeña carcajada. – Bueno es que los estudios universitarios tampoco son para mujeres.

- Bueno yo lo hago porque necesito el trabajo, pero usted evidentemente no. – Dijo sonriendo y sacándole otra sonrisa a Elisa.

- No se cre….

- Permiso, Kellan me pasas una copa por favor. – Llego Jules interrumpiendo lo que Elisa estaba por decirle al joven metiéndose en medio de ambos sin el mínimo cuidado. – Veo que conversan muy amenamente, podría entrar en la conversación, ya estoy cansado de los negocios.

- Si claro Jules, bueno si la señora no tiene ningún inconveniente. – Dirigiéndose a Elisa.

- No… no para nada. – Cambiando el tono de voz a uno seco.

– Es mas pueden seguir conversando voy un momento con mi esposo y regreso, ¿Claro si me deja? – Para retirarse, se volvía cuando Nicole llego hasta ellos.

- Jules me regalas una copa. – Hablo la rubia. Elisa paso aun lado sin siquiera mirarla si lo hacia la estrangularía ahí mismo, a unos pasos de distancia miro nuevamente hacia atrás donde estaba el trió.

En ese momento Kellan pidió permiso y siguió a Elisa deteniéndola a mitad de camino.

- Disculpe señora se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero me gustaría que me permitiera un baile, ¿Claro si su señor esposo no se molesta? – Dijo hecho un manojo de nervios.

- Si claro y no se preocupe mi esposo no es celoso. – Con una brillante sonrisa. – Déjeme llego hasta él y regreso.

Elisa se encamino hasta Frank, tomando asiento a su lado donde se encontraba con los más altos cargos de la empresa conversando acerca de finanzas y los nuevos proyectos en puerta, esperando el momento para pedirle permiso para bailar con Kellan.

- Nicole me permites un momento tengo que preguntarle algo a Kellan sobre cosas de hombres ¿Me entiendes? – Dijo Jules soltándose disimuladamente del brazo para no parecer grosero y se encamino donde se encontraba Kellan. – ¿Se puede saber que te traes con la señora? ¿Te he dicho que tienes que respetarla? – Preguntaba Jules sin detenerse a pensar.

- Hey Jules cálmate, no es nada malo, no te preocupes solo conversamos. – Con una sonrisa. – Se que es la esposa de tu padre, además no… - Llego en ese momento Elisa interrumpiendo a Kellan.

- Señor Parrichs, llegue a tiempo, apenas empieza. – Extendiéndole la mano, la cual el joven tomó antes de guiarla a la pista.

- Disculpa Jules en un momento regreso. – Con una gran sonrisa, para dirigirse a Elisa. – Claro, si la señora me permite otra pieza, es preferible que busques algo que hacer mientras. - Ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

El joven francés se quedo en el mismo lugar observando a Elisa y Kellan bailar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no estrellar la copa que estaba en su mano apretándola con tal fuerza que si no llegaba Nicole en ese momento seguro la hubiese roto en su mano.

- Jules ¿Quieres bailar? - En ese momento se llevo la copa a los labios tomándose el liquido de un gran trago, colocando la copa vacía en la mesa agarrando a Nicole por la muñeca y la llevo casi arrastras a la pista, sin siquiera decirle nada, durante el baile lo que mas querían era ignorarse uno al otro pero se les hacia imposible, él se estaba consumiendo en odio, la rubia le hablaba pero él no le prestaba atención ya que su oído y vista estaban atento a la pareja que tenían al lado.

Mientras Elisa sentía tanta rabia que tenia ganas de llorar, gritar, golpear, se supone que esta seria una noche especial, una noche única, pero Jules con su comportamiento para con esa mujer lo habían arruinado.

Al terminar de bailar Elisa pidió permiso y se retiro al lado de Frank, pues no haría nada con ellos ahí, no podía verle la cara de satisfacción por estar del brazo de Jules que el muy desgraciado no hacia nada para sacudírsela, eso solo le gritaba que ellos tenían algo mas que amistad.

Después de varios minutos al lado de Frank, este mando a llamar a Jules para hacer un brindis a la salud del joven, quien se acerco con varios de los demás empleados, al estar todos reunidos Frank le dedico unas palabras, para un minuto después subir sus copas y felicitar al joven con abrazos, que para desgracias de Elisa la primera en hacerlo fue Nicole haciéndolo mas cariñoso y prologando que el saludo y él lo recibió encantando con una gran sonrisa, después varios de los compañeros se le acercaron, en ese instante ella tomó la mano de Frank, quien la miro a los ojos en ese momento ante las caricias que su esposa le ofrecía en el agarre, ella se acerco hasta él y le deposito un beso en los labios, se retiro a pocos centímetros para fundirse en los ojos marrones de su esposo con una sonrisa para acercarse y darle otro beso, lo jalo suavemente por la mano y lo guio a la pista, sin siquiera dejar que Frank felicitara nuevamente a Jules, no sabia porque lo hacia, solo le salía, era como hacerle pagar lo que él le estaba haciendo, que se sintiera por un momento como ella, que le hirviera la sangre, que deseara morir pero primero matar.

Jules observo toda la escena y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, ¿Por qué ella le hacia eso y en sus narices? beso a Frank no una sola vez, sino cuatro y a centímetros de él, se quedo sentado en la mesa observando como bailaba con su esposo y aun se besaban, era el descaro mas grande, deberían respetar, ¿A quien pretendían demostrarle que se aman? ¿Que son la pareja perfecta? La mas envidiada de Chicago, un volcán en su interior entraba en erupción, pero tenia que controlarse, llego un mesonero ofreciendo bebida y agarro una copa, pero antes de llevársela a los labios desistíos, pues se dijo que si seguía tomando podría actuar por instinto, fue consiente de Nicole a su lado cuando un escalofrió recorrió su cuello, al sentir la caricia de la rubia, haciéndole señas para que se acercara pues el bullicio de la banda no los dejaba comunicarse con facilidad, ella pregunto algo a lo que él tuvo que responder por lo que para que lo escuchara fue necesario acercársele igualmente al oído.

Elisa que había observado todo sintió una opresión en el pecho, las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos, respirar se le hacia imposible y la pieza parecía interminable necesitaba ir al baño a desahogarse, sentía demasiada rabia.

- Frank no me siento bien, me quiero ir. – Dijo tratando de parecer lo mas tranquila posible.

- Amor, pero aun es temprano. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza, por favor Frank. – Con la voz quebrantada, pues no podía aguantar tanto tiempo. – Si te quieres quedar no importa le digo a Paul que me lleve y luego que regrese por ti, quiero dormir un poco.

- No… no para nada mi vida, no te preocupes ya nos vamos. – Acariciándole la mejilla seguido de un tierno beso en la frente. En ese momento el salón quedo en silencio y ambos se retiraron de la pista de baile, se acercaron hasta Jules para despedirse, antes de llegar hasta él Elisa lo detuvo.

- Amor no le digas que es porque me siento mal por favor, dile que… que se yo que queremos irnos ya, que queremos estar solos, no se invéntate algo. – Pidiéndole en ruego.

- Está bien no te preocupes amor. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es que me da pena con el señor Leblanc por irnos tan temprano, pensara que somos unos aguafiestas. – Por más rabia y ganas de llorar que tuviera necesitaba ser astuta y no dejar ver sus celos delante de Frank.

- Jules venimos a despedirnos y pues a dejarte en tu reunión para que sigas disfrutando. -Llegando hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el joven. Quien se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Nicole quien lo tenía tomado de la mano, como si fueran novios, Elisa no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al agarre y quiso salir corriendo en ese instante.

- Esta bien señor, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo, que tenga feliz noche. – Desviando la mirada a Elisa, quien hizo de todo su acopio para mostrar una sonrisa, para seguidamente extenderle la mano a Frank y despedirse con un apretón.

- Que tenga buenas noches señor Leblanc. – Dijo Elisa para despedirse sin dejar se ser esquiva.

- No lo dudo señora, de hecho la noche ha sido magnifica. – Con tono hosco, al tiempo que apretaba un poco mas la mano de Nicole. Los ojos de Elisa centellearon en ese momento a causa de la ira que la consumía.

Subieron al auto y Elisa se doblo dejando descansar medio cuerpo en las piernas de Frank mientras este le acariciaba el brazo.

- Amor si te duele mucho pasamos primero por Hunt. – Dijo preocupado. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- No amor no te preocupes seguro se me pasara.

Llegaron a la casa, subieron directamente a la habitación Frank entro al baño mientras Elisa se quedo sentada frente al tocador quitándose las joyas y desarmándose el peinado sin el mínimo cuidado, lanzando las horquillas con rabia al joyero, su esposo salió listo con el pijama y ella entro al baño, ahogando un grito de rabia mordiendo una toalla, se miro al espejo y las lagrimas se hicieron presente, llevaba tanta ira por dentro que todo su cuerpo temblaba, quería destrozar todo a su paso para drenarla un poco, aunque prefería tener en frente a Jules para arrancarle la piel, lanzo un golpe si pensarlo tumbado un recipiente de crema el cual se estrello haciéndose pedazos, en ese momento entro Frank al baño, ella se doblo a recoger los vidrios haciéndole un ademan para que se detuviera en la puerta.

- Solo se me cayó, no es nada Frank…. No te preocupes, solo se me resbalo de las manos. – Explico nerviosamente.

- ¿Elisa estas bien? te noto alterada, ¿Estas segura que no quieres que llamemos al medico? – Le hablo desde el quicio de la puerta.

- No… no Frank no es necesario, estoy bien, ve a la cama ya te alcanzo. - Colocando los vidrios en la papelera, percatándose de que estaba temblando, mezcla miedo por lo que Frank pudiese pensar e ira en contra de Jules, pero mas en contra de la rubia desabrida.

- Deja eso así, no te vayas a lastimar y ten cuidado al salir.

- Está bien Frank. – Encaminándose a la ducha. Después de media hora estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo quien ya dormía tranquilamente, mientras su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación y miles de ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza, se alejo de Frank ubicándose al otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda, al tiempo que las lagrimas mojaban su almohada.

Siente que se entrega a Jules de modo sobrehumano, pero es lo que él despierta en ella, lo ama como nunca pensó hacerlo, con esa fuerza desconocida que simplemente la arrastra hacia él… él quien no quiere de ella mas que su cuerpo… si pudiese saber que piensa, si al menos siente la mitad de lo que ella siente por él sabe que es mas que suficiente, pero al parecer ahora tiene otra muñeca con la cual jugar a la cual puede exigirle tiempo, ese que ella no puede darle y le duele al menos imaginarlo con otra, sintió morirse al ver como le hablaba al oído, como le tomaba la mano, algo que nunca podrá hacer con ella, no en publico.

Tres de la madrugada Jules llegaba a su apartamento por fin logro escaparse de la fiesta y de Nicole, deseaba como nadie estar solo, camino y se dejo caer en el mueble mientras su cabeza era un tornado de pensamientos y su pecho un remolino de emociones, se puso de pie entro a su habitación quitándose la chaqueta, el chaleco seguido de la corbata, la camisa hasta quedar completamente desnudo se encamino al baño y se metió a la ducha, esperando que el liquido se llevara tanta rabia, odio, tristeza, dolor y celos, sobre todo celos.

- ¡Maldita sea! Elisa porque te comportas tan fríamente, porque eres tan diferente a esa que devoro por dos horas cuando estamos solos, esa que palpita, tiembla y grita mi nombre bajo mi cuerpo, porque cuando nadie nos ve tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario de lo que ha hecho hoy, por que me dejas arrancarte la vida con besos, cuando recorres con tus labios mi cuerpo y se que si regresas solo bastaran dos palabras para caer en la tentación. – Dándole un golpe a la pared del baño. – No necesito en mi cama migajas de ti, no quiero que me des tu cuerpo por lastima, pero se que eres mi castigo, mi vicio y no te voy a dejar… no te voy a dejar porque me conformo con eso – Las lágrimas se hacían presente, mientras a minutos seguía dándole golpes a la pared.- Solo necesito que me beses, me abraces y que me digas que me amas, que todo va a estar bien, que vas a luchar de mi mano por este amor que nos tenemos, quiero que me lo digas, quiero escuchar de tus labios lo que tu cuerpo grita cuando te hago el amor, quiero tener esa certeza, para reventarle la cara a quien al menos te piense, no quiero que ni siquiera te le pases por el pensamiento a otro hombre que no sea yo, por eso los celos me consumen en este instante, por eso te odio en este preciso momento, pero se que si te apareces por esa puerta no te voy a preguntar nada, solo voy a hacerte el amor hasta que ya no pueda mas.

* * *

**_Se deshizo la luz,  
equivocó su horario por dejarte desnuda,  
desdibujó tus ojos mientras me sonreías._**

**_Mientras me sonreías_**  
**_vi una sombra inclinada desvestirse,_**  
**_abrir la cremallera despacio del silencio,_**  
**_dejar sobre la alfombra_**  
**_la civilización._**

**_Y tu cuerpo se hizo dorado y transitable,_**  
**_feliz como un presagio que nos enfurecía._**

**_Que nos enfurecía._**  
**_Solamente nosotros_**  
**_(camaradas_**  
**_de una cama ruidosa) y el deseo,_**  
**_ese difícil viaje de ida y vuelta,_**  
**_que ahora insiste y me empuja a recordarte_**

**_alegre, levantada,_**  
**_un relámpago abierto entre los ojos,_**  
**_recogiendo tu falda de joven colegial._**

**_Mientras me sonreías,_**  
**_yo me quedé dormido_**  
**_en las manos de un sueño que no puedo contarte._**

**_¿Quién eres tú? Luis García Montero._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	118. Capitulo 38 parte 2

**Capitulo 38**

**Parte 2 **

El cielo se podía apreciar en toda su magnitud como un gran manto negro adornado por millones de diamantes, la luna no lograba opacarlas pues apenas era un hilo de plata que brillaba en lo alto, eran mas de las tres de madrugada y todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto, apenas la suave brisa que movía las ramas de los arboles que bordeaban la casa o el agua que hacia pequeñas olas en la fuente frente a esta. Su habitación estaba ubicada en la tercera planta y era una de las que poseía los balcones que apreciaron al llegar a la misma, llevaba varios minutos en este admirando la noche y buscando en ella un poco de la paz que tanto ansiaba, desde su llegada a este lugar su ser había sido asaltado por un sinfín de emociones que no lograba comprender a cabalidad y muchos menos definir o decir a ciencia cierta porque lo llenaban.

El almuerzo había transcurrido en completa normalidad, la conversación se centro de nuevo en cosas comunes y sin mucha importancia, casuales; él intento relajarse dejando de lado su afán por darle una explicación a todo lo que le sucedía, lo complicado vino después cuando salieron a dar el famoso paseo hasta el lago. – Se sumió en los recuerdos de esa tarde.

Richard Grandchester le había pedido a él y a Albert que lo acompañasen hasta las caballerizas para escoger los caballos que utilizarían, no podía negar que el lugar estaba acondicionado con lo más minino, no era para menos si se tomaba en cuenta los animales que se hallaban en el mismo, unos ejemplares magníficos que debían provenir de los cinco continentes, pudo contar veinte entre caballos y yeguas, el hombre puso a su disposición a cualquiera que desease.

- ¿Cuál es el suyo? – Pregunto volviéndose a mirarlo.

- No tengo uno en especifico, pero si desea saber cual es mi favorito – Contesto caminando hasta una de las ultimas cuadras – Es este gran semental árabe… Orión es extraordinario, posee en su línea genealógica a grandes corredores, su padre obtuvo más de cincuenta títulos en los cinco años que participo como caballo de carrera en Londres… un número que aun no ha sido superado y del cual solo ha estado cerca el padre de este, Centaurus con cuarenta y dos – Menciono mientras caminaba por las cuadras – Pero existe uno que tiene un gran significado para mi y es este inquieto muchacho que siendo ya un adulto no deja de comportarse como un potrillo, Jofiel fue la ultima cría que nos ofreció Centaurus y la primera de Theodora, una esplendida yegua que se quedo en Europa pues su edad no le permitía hacer este viaje – Esbozo volviéndose a mirar a un hermoso ejemplar blanco como la nieve y después al chico a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

Fabrizio clavo su mirada en el animal de inmediato y de nuevo su corazón dio un gran vuelco dentro de su pecho, este era sencillamente magnifico, su pelaje brillante y su cuerpo lleno de músculos donde se podía apreciar la fuerza que debía poseer, movió la cabeza a modo de saludo y las orejas fijando sus enormes ojos negros en el joven quien sin poder evitarlo mostro una amplia sonrisa antes el gesto y acerco su mano para acariciarlo.

- Al parecer le cayo bien señor Di Carlo, no suele mostrarse muy dócil con los extraños… aunque su comportamientos es bastante infantil para la edad que tiene, también es bastante obstinado cuando desea serlo y no deja que nadie lo monte en esas ocasiones – Comento de manera casual pero sin perder un detalle de la reacción del joven.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – Pregunto el chico interesado sin apartar la mirada del animal.

- Cinco años… pero ha sido imposible entrenarlo para que participe en las carreras, mi esposa dice que a pesar de ser un caballo parece haber heredado el carácter de los Grandchester… algo que no seria extraño en vista que toda su línea ascendente ha pertenecido a nuestra familia desde hace mucho tiempo – Contesto sintiendo una gran alegría al ver tan cautivado a su hijo por el crio de su vieja yegua Theodora.

- Son animales maravillosos Richard, sin duda tiene aquí una gran fortuna… aunque Fabrizio seria el más indicado en decirlo ya que también posee varios ejemplares de muy buena casta – Esbozo el rubio captando la idea del duque, que al parecer estaba relacionada con los caballos.

- ¿Le gusta invertir en caballos señor Di Carlo? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- En realidad me gustan por su sentido de lealtad señor Grandchester, son unos animales muy inteligentes y excelentes amigos, no los compro con el interés de obtener algún tipo de ganancias por ellos, aunque soy consciente del gran valor que un buen cruce puede tener en el mercado, créame los obtengo para disfrute propio y de mi familia – Contesto el joven con seriedad.

- Yo tampoco los veo como un negocio, aunque dejen excelentes ganancias cuando se les usa como caballos de carrera, han sido muy pocos los que he colocado en los hipódromos de Europa y siempre he exigido las mejores condiciones para los mismos, algunas veces privarlos de su instinto natural de libertad no es del todo adecuado señor Di Carlo, pueden terminar revelándose y terminamos perdiendo su empatía… créame que le hablo con todo conocimiento de causa – Señalo con sus ojos centrados en los de el castaño.

El chico sintió una extraña sensación dentro de su pecho, escuchar esas palabras removió un montón de cosas dentro de él, volvió la mirada al animal y le palmeo el cuello de nuevo, sintiendo que un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad y las lagrimas inundar sus ojos; lucho con eso que crecía dentro de su pecho para evitar que lo desbordase.

- Bueno en vista que ya ha escogido a Jofiel y este parece estar deseoso por dejar la cuadra será mejor que nos apresuremos y no hagamos esperar mas a las damas – Indicó con una sonrisa Richard, mientras caminaba a otras cuadras y le mostraba otros magníficos ejemplares a Albert.

Le dio tiempo a Terry para que analizara sus sentimientos que estaba seguro comenzaban a aflorar, se llenaba de felicidad al ver que su hijo poco a poco volvía a ellos… pero también le preocupaba confundirlo aun mas de lo que debía estar. Ya sabia por informes del investigador que se estaba tratando con Nathan Smith, el esposo de Susana Marlowe quien era psicólogo y aunque no podía tener la certeza todo apuntaba a que este lo estaba ayudando a recuperar su memoria, eso le hacia suponer que dentro de poco Terruce terminaría por descubrir toda su verdad.

Terminaron por salir del lugar montando tres hermosos ejemplares, mientras otros mozos llevaban dos yeguas para Candy y Fransheska, ya que Eleonor, Dominique y los bebés irían en un carruaje que habían acondicionado los esposos para dar paseos por la propiedad y recordar viejos tiempos. Llegaron hasta el lugar indicado por la señora de la casa que rebaso sus expectativas, el mismo era de una belleza excepcional, el aire fresco del día acompañado del sol que aun brillaba alto en el cielo creo un ambiente mucho mas agradable; pasaron allí un par de horas, entre risas y comentarios alegres, contándose un poco más de sus vidas.

El joven fue sacado de sus recuerdos por el canto de un pájaro a lo lejos, unas luces en el horizonte que comenzaban a desvanecer la negrura cerrada de la noche le anunciaban que el amanecer se acercaba, dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos pero no había manera de alejar ni las imágenes de la familia Grandchester ni las palabras de estos de su cabeza… su actitud para con todos era realmente amable, pero había ocasiones en las cuales sentía que con él eran realmente especiales… y pensar que hasta hace unos días rechazaba todo eso que tuviese que ver con estas personas – Pensaba con la cara al cielo.

Richard Grandchester llevaba unos minutos observando al joven desde la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón de su habitación, sin poder evitarlo esa mezcla de felicidad y preocupación se apoderaba de su ser, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ahorrarle a su hijo todo esto que estaba pasando, si tan solo pudiese hablar con él y contarle todo… ayudarle a esclarecer sus pensamientos, pero sabia que esto podía ser contraproducente y muy arriesgado, aunque le pesase solo le quedaba esperar… esperar a que él encontrara el camino de regreso.

Ellos se encontraban juntos en su departamento como solían hacer todos lo fines de semana, unos en el de ella y otros en el de Neil, fungiendo de anfitriones dependiendo el que ocupasen, esta vez el moreno quien ya era casi un experto en cuanto a cocina se refería estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Vanessa dormían aun; después de haber aceptado el cargo como jefe del Departamento de Contabilidad de la nueva sede en Charleston, la chica se había avocado en la preparación de un balance general de su gestión junto a Neil, deseaba dejar todas las cuentas en claro y todo en orden para la persona que quedarían a cargo de su puesto, aun le costaba mucho hacerse a la idea que ya no estaría mas a su lado, pero sabia que esta era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar y que además Neil no dejaría que lo hiciera. El joven que sabia todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo su novia para ganarse el respeto y ratificar la confianza de los accionistas del banco no podía mas que sentirse orgulloso y apoyarla en todo, la noche anterior se habían acostado pasada la medianoche cuadrando unos libros, por eso la había dejado descansar; nunca pensó que el amor podía ser tan maravilloso y podía implicar tanto, ahora las alegrías de Vanessa también era las suyas, sus tristezas y preocupaciones también eran las de ella y todo era un gran conjunto que ambos compartían, poder dar y recibir todo de una persona era algo que él nunca había esperado vivir, pero ahora lo hacia y estaba complemente feliz por ello, adoraba desenvolverse en este espacio, entre cosas sencillas, pero satisfactorias.

- Buenos días – La saludo con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación, al ver que ella se incorporaba un poco buscándolo, coloco la bandeja que llevaba sobre la cama con cuidado y le dio un beso en los labios, lento y tierno.

- Buenos días amor… ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa una vez que se separaron.

- La especialidad del chef Neil Leagan – Respondió con el mismo gesto de ella – Huevos fritos, tocino, sumo de naranja, café, tostadas… y una ensalada de frutas que no tiene rival en el mundo entero… fue lo primero que aprendí a hacer y que fue acto para el consumo humano – Expuso con orgullo mientras sonreía y le extendía una pequeña fuente con la famosa ensalada.

- ¿Estas seguro que no terminare envenenándome con su familiar platillo chef? – Pregunto Vanessa con picardía mirando esta que lucía muy apetitosa.

- Eso es imposible… pero si no me crees, seré el primero en probarla… solo que no te quejes cuando no te deje nada – Expuso tomando un tenedor y comiendo – Definitivamente no tiene rival en el mundo, es tan buena que hasta mi madre quedaría encantada si la probara – Acoto.

- En ese caso… - Menciono Vanessa quitándole el plato y tomando un poco, degusto con cuidado el mismo y pudo apreciar que Neil estaba en lo cierto – Esto esta delicioso… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerla? No había probado algo así – Comento mirándolo mientras tomaba más.

- Fue el resultado de un experimento, mezcle cosas que me gustaban de niño y hacia mucho no probaba, tiene un ingrediente secreto… que solo le contare a nuestros hijos para que ellos los pasen a los suyos – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- En ese caso también deberías contárselo a tu futura esposa – Señalo la chica dándole un beso y sus labios eran dulces por el almíbar de la ensalada. – Así yo también podre enseñarles a hacer esta delicia, o hacérsela a mi futuro adorado esposo y complacerlo como él lo hace conmigo.

- Seria una excelente idea en vista que deseo que tengamos muchos hijos… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Muchos hijos? ¿Cuántos deseas tener? – Inquirió con la mirada brillante la chica.

- Unos… diez… si, quiero tener diez hijos ¿Te parece? – Inquirió con una sonrisa esplendida.

- ¡Diez hijos! – Exclamo entre desconcertada y divertida – Neil estas locos… diez niños son muchos, nosotros fuimos siete hermanos y la casa era una locura… no quiero imaginar lo que seria tratar de controlar a diez – Agrego sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla del moreno.

- Pero… creo que podemos hacerlos, yo siempre quise tener más hermanos… pero mis padres al parecer no deseaban lo mismo pues solo fuimos Elisa y yo, en algunas ocasiones mi hermana no era la indicada para compartir todos los juegos que yo deseaba y eso era frustrante… sé que diez hijos es una locura, pero siento que contigo todo es posible, al menos compláceme con la mitad y te prometo que controlarlos no será ningún problema –Pidió mirándola a los ojos, ella no podía negarse ante esa mirada que la desarmaba, asintió en silencio y le dio un beso muy suave – Te amo Vanessa, eres mi vida… todo en mi vida amor y deseo hacerte tan feliz como me haces tú a mi… cinco niños… esto va a volverse un manicomio – Expuso divertido y entusiasmado… - Solo espero que el salario como gerente de la nueva Sucursal sea suficiente para mantenernos a todos, sino me tocara pedirle un aumento al tío William – Indico con la misma actitud.

- ¿Gerente de la nueva sucursal? – Pregunto ella desconcertada – ¿Neil tú serás el gerente de la nueva sucursal? – Ella ahora lo miraba son asombro.

- Si… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me lo habían propuesto en cuanto se planteo la idea, pero yo no me sentía preparado? – Inquirió mirándola y ella asintió – Bueno en ese entonces no lo estaba… pero al ver que tú estabas dispuesta a arriesgarte y a seguir mi consejo para que tomaras ese puesto, yo me cuestione durante un tiempo… pasaba noches entera pensado el por qué no me arriesgaba yo también, si sabia que teniéndote a mi lado todo seria mas fácil y que tú me complementarias como haces siempre; entonces decidí llamar a mi primo Archivald… quien mejor que él para alentarme o volverme a la realidad de un golpe, le explique un poco mi situación y mis dudas, comprendió todo y me dijo que no tenia nada mas que pensar, que estaba preparado para ese cargo… también hable con el tío pues fue él quien me ofreció el puesto, Albert… no le gusta que le llamemos tío pues dice que mas que eso desea ser nuestro amigo… él termino por despejar mis dudas y me aseguro que no podía haber hecho una mejor elección. Después de eso hable con Whitman y este también me apoyo… se planteo la idea en junta directiva y obtuve la mayoría de los votos, hasta la semana pasada Chicago no se había pronunciado con respecto a ese nombramiento, pero este viernes fue declarado oficial… así que señora Jefe de contabilidad… se encuentra usted en brazos del futuro gerente de Andley Bank en Charleston – Expreso con orgullo mirando a Vanessa quien aun no asimilaba la noticia.

- ¡Eso significa que vamos a seguir juntos! – Exclamo ella y esto no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y se fundió en un beso con él. – Neil pero eso también quiere decir que tendremos mucho mas trabajo antes de la inauguración… ahora tenemos que preparar un informe mucho mas amplio y detallado – Agrego separándose de él.

- Ya lo estamos haciendo amor, el que planeas presentar esta sumamente completo y te aseguro que no tendremos problemas con las personas que ocuparan nuestros cargos… - Decía mientras quitaba la bandeja y colocaba sobre el pequeño escritorio en su habitación – Por ahora como su nuevo jefe le ordeno dejar el trabajo de lado… y concentrarnos en eso de los cinco niños que integraran la familia Leagan Avellaneda – Indico con una hermosa sonrisa despojándose de la camiseta que llevaba, lanzándola a un lado y colocándose encima de la chica mientras con manos diestras le comenzaba a quitar el camisón al tiempo que le devoraba la boca en un beso.

Respiro profundo para controlarse un poco y toco la puerta después de llamar tres veces Jules abrió, sin decirle nada entro y tomó asiento, mientras en su interior se moría de ganas por golpearlo, por gritarle, pero prefería que le diera una explicación y no actuar impulsivamente, él se sentó a su lado acostándose casi en el mueble, esa manía de sentarse de esa manera, descansando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando al techo, luego cerro los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio, ese que la exasperaba, así pasaron diez minutos hasta que ella no aguanto mas y le pregunto.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada? – Tratando por todos lo medios de mantenerse calmada pero la actitud de él no la ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? – Respondió manteniendo la misma posición y con un tono de voz serio.

- No sé, algo… cualquier cosa. – Le espeto, ya esto empezaba a hartarla, era ella la que tenía que estar molesta, no haber venido y era él el que se mostraba indiferente, será que ya no la necesitaba mas, que no la quería. - Claro como ya tiene otra, ya no le sirvo para nada, ahora me va a despreciar y de paso me la restregó en la cara anoche. – Cavilaba mientras lo observaba tan tranquilo

- No tengo nada para decir. – Manteniendo el mismo tono de voz, mientras trataba de acompasar la respiración. – Además anoche no dormí bien y me duele la cabeza.

- ¿No dormiste bien? O ¿no te dejaron dormir? – Perdiendo la paciencia que tenía. – ¿Ella no te dejo dormir? ¿Después de la fiesta viniste a revolcarte con esa… esa? – Prefirió detenerse y no completar la pregunta. La rabia era palpable en su voz, dejando descansar su espalda completamente en el sofá.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida, así como tú no me la das de la tuya. – Respondió sin mover un músculo.

- Entonces si, te acotaste con ella. – Tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo haría lo miro sentado a su lado izquierdo y odiaba que no la mirara que no tuviera la valentía al menos de mirarla solo con los ojos cerrados y sentado tan despreocupadamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Si te acostaste con ella, pero mírame a la cara y dímelo al menos. - Y con su mano izquierda empezó a darle golpes en el brazo. – Estuviste con ella, dilo…dilo – Mientras el hombro del joven era el blanco de los golpes, él apenas recibió los tres primeros golpes se incorporo en el mueble, pero se mantenía callado.

- ¿Acaso tu no te acuestas con Frank? – Pregunto tomándola de las manos, forcejeando ante los intentos de ella por liberarse. – Yo no te digo nada, solo me lo trago. – Mirándola con rabia directamente a los ojos.

- Si… claro que si, porque es mi esposo y no tengo otra opción y lo sabes perfectamente, sin embargo aceptaste esta relación y te toca conformarte.

- ¿Yo me tengo que conformar? tengo que quedarme como si nada, mientras tu estas con él, no me pidas eso, no seas egoísta, tu tienes tu vida ¿Y yo no puedo tener la mía? tengo que estar siempre entre sombras, esperando…esperando y esperando que puedas venir. – Soltando toda la rabia que tenia acumulada dejándole libre las manos con un movimiento brusco, poniéndose de pie dejándola sentada pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que ella se levanto rápidamente. Dando dos pasos hacia atrás pues sabía que él tenía razón pero le dolía compartirlo, no, eso nunca, era para ella completamente o prefería que no lo fuera.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?… Quieres a otra mujer y tenerme como amante.

- Estaríamos a mano, porque eso es exactamente lo que yo soy para ti, solo soy tu amante ¿No?

- Si eres mi amante, pero yo te tengo porque a él nunca lo he querido, sabes que solo eres tu… - acoto ella con el llanto en la garganta pero no lloraría.

- Si ya se, lo que siempre me dices, pero ¿De que me sirven tu boca? Sino la tengo ¿De que me sirve ser tu amante y que me digas que quieres estar conmigo todo el tiempo? Si cuando me despierto siempre lo hago abrazado a un hueco, que me abraces y me susurres al oído que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, ¿De que me sirve estar cerca y no poder tocarte? si me toca ignorarte cuando estas con él, ser lo primero en que piensas cuando despiertas, y lo ultimo antes de dormir, si no puedo compartirte con el mundo. – Cada palabra era como un reproche, estaba dejando salir todo el dolor que lo consumía, a pesar de que tenia la garganta inundada continuaría, ya no había paso a tras, le estaba diciendo lo que quería de ella, que la amaba, así después lo rechazara.

- Jules bien sabes que no… - Ella no sabia que quería decir con todo esto, le estaba diciendo que la amaba o no…no…no es el típico machista que no puede compartir, ¿Por que si me quiere no me lo dice? ¿Por que me deja sufrir en silencio?, no…no la quería anoche se lo demostró susurrándole Dios sabe que cosa a esa mujer en el oído, bailando con ella. - Él la detuvo para continuar.

- Elisa… que mas quisiera yo que estar contigo, pero se que es imposible… imposible porque tu estas con Frank, él es tu esposo.

- Tienes razón Jules, es mi esposo, pero no es Frank el que me hace sentir todo lo que tu haces con solo mirarme, sabes que cuando estoy con él solo pienso en ti. – Lo miraba a los ojos, deseando que dijera lo que tanto ella quería, deseaba escuchar de sus labios "Elisa te amo" y no tengo a nadie mas, sobre todo eso, tener la certeza que no había otra mujer, no podía imaginarse a Jules haciéndole el amor a otra que no fuese ella, eso seria muy doloroso, pero los hechos de la noche anterior solo decían lo contrario.

- ¿Y eso de que me sirve Elisa? ¿De que me sirve que me digas que cuando él te toca piensas en mí? Que mi sola presencia causa estragos en ti… eso… eso no me sirve de nada. – Ya no aguantaba más y unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, eran de rabia, impotencia, dolor, amor.

- ¿No te sirve de nada? – Pregunto ahogada, por el llanto. - Todo lo que me arriesgo, no te sirven de nada mis palabras, mis besos, mis caricias… me he entregado a ti sin colocarme fronteras -Esperaba que le dijera otra cosa, no que no le sirven de nada sus sentimientos. – ¿Ya no te sirvo de nada? ¿Ahora es Nicole la que te sirve, es ella verdad? – Dejando salir las lágrimas.

- Yo no he dicho eso Elisa. – Acoto tristemente, como podía ser posible que no se diera cuenta que estaba revelándole sus sentimientos y ella saliera con sus celos absurdos. – Una vez te dije que nadie puede darme lo que tú me das.

- Nadie podía, porque al parecer ya la encontraste. – Ya no tenia caso retener el llanto se sentía estúpida, por estar ahí, en esa situación, tal vez se estaría burlando de ella.

- No nadie puede, ni podrá nunca, solo que… - Acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos a escasos centímetros. – No puedo… no puedo.

- ¿Que no puedes? ¿Qué no puedes? – Los ojos de él se cristalizaron e inmediatamente un par de lágrimas brotaron. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas dejarme? – Algo en la actitud de él era lo que le gritaba, quería que esto terminara pero antes de que él lo hiciera lo haría ella. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Me dejas por otra?

Ahí estaba ella con sus celos ilógicos él tratando de decirle que la ama con cada fibra de su ser y ella acusándolo, ¿Por que no podía sencillamente cerrar los ojos y lanzarse al abismo de la mano de él? ¿Por que siempre tenia que dudar? acaso no le había demostrado lo suficiente sus sentimientos, siempre era el malo de la historia.

- Eres un imbécil, estúpido… eres… eres. – Al verlo en silencio quito las manos de él de su cara y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho llorando. -¿Qué pasa Jules? ¿Qué? – Deteniéndose en los golpes.

- Pasa… pasa que estoy cansado, de ser en esta historia el que esta de más, el más ilógico. – Respondió con rabia nuevamente, ya no le diría nada, no hasta que se calmara porque así no podrían hablar.

- Perfecto si estas cansado… yo también Jules, yo también me canse de esta situación y esto se termina, no te quiero mas cerca de mi… esto se acabo. – Colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho masculino y empujándolo con fuerza para alejarlo de ella. Estaba llena de rabia, de dolor.

- ¿Sabes que? Perfecto, esto se termina, hasta aquí llego contigo, puedes ir a continuar con tu vida llena de mentiras, de frustración, sigue siendo la admirable señora Wells y si Frank no te satisface búscate a otro idiota que bien podría ser Kellan a ver si él te baja las estrellas, y te aplaude cada berrinche estúpido que haces por celos, consigue un animal que no se de cuenta que es el segundo plato, porque yo me canse de llevarte a la luna y que al final regreses a los brazos de Frank, así que vete, lárgate Elisa. – Le gritaba a la cara, primera vez que lo hacia con tanta rabia.

Ella solo lo miro perpleja, mientras él se dio media vuelta y salió a su habitación hecho una furia, Elisa tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento azotando la puerta.

Al sentir el estruendo de la puerta salió y se encontró la sala vacía empezó a llorar como un niño dejándose caer de rodillas, luego con uno de sus brazos le lanzo un golpe a la lámpara haciendo que esta se estrellara contra el piso terminando en añicos, después de varios minutos se puso de pie y lanzaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, tenia que desahogar la rabia, el dolor, la tristeza, la impotencia que lo consumía, tomo una botella que tenia en el bar y empezó a tomar directamente de ella dejándose caer cansado y sudado en el mueble, se quito la camisa y la lanzo al suelo, mientras seguía llorando, el cuerpo le dolía aunque no tanto como el alma.

- No soy un títere Elisa, no solo estoy a tu disposición para satisfacer tus necesidades, también siento… eres una maldita egoísta y no voy a caer en tu juego… no vas a venir a decirme cuando y como quieres que este contigo, me canse de tener que esperar… no quiero esperarte mas… de ajustarme a tu horario, mientras me matan los celos… y no voy a seguir así… no lo voy hacer porque no me vas a someter… estas muy equivocada si crees que me voy a derrumbar porque me dejes… aquí quien deja soy yo… yo maldita sea. – Se dijo con rabia y dolor.

Elisa orillo el automóvil en el camino y empezó a golpear con toda su fuerza el volante hasta cansarse y enterrar el rostro entre sus manos, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba a causa del llanto, sentía que estaba a punto de romperse, el vacio en su pecho era torturante, ¿Como podía pedirle de esa manera que se fuera? las palabras de Jules hacían eco en su cabeza, sin saber que ella sin él no podía respirar, que el cielo se le viene abajo, que ahora que la dejaba no podía mas. - ¿Cómo me trago este dolor? ¿Como escondo esto? Dios dame fuerzas para poder llegar a la casa y no derrumbarme, Frank no puede sospechar, tengo que llegar como si nada. - Mientras secaba bruscamente las lagrimas y empezaba de nuevo a llorar. - Pero como se lo explico a mi corazón, como le digo que no sienta, me quiero morir… me quiero morir, ya estoy cansada de que todo me salga mal, de que todo el mundo me deje, me rechace…. Jules yo te creí, me considere muy lista pero a tu lado era una ingenua y lo sabias, me engañaste, me atrapaste, solo querías llevarme a la cama y hacer lo que te diera la gana conmigo y esto me duele, me duele saber que solo fui usada para tu diversión ¿Cómo hago para detener el dolor? Si en tus brazos conocí la magia y ahora me pides que busque otro que lo haga, acaso no sabes que no habrá nadie, que ningún otro hombre ni en mil años, ni en otra vida si es que la hay lograra hacerme sentir todo lo que tu con un simple roce de labios haces.

Reunió todo el valor para por fin llegar a la casa subió directamente la habitación se metió al baño quitándose la ropa dejándola en el piso y se encamino a la ducha, dejando que el liquido la mojara por completo mientras la escena de la discusión se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, apoyándose en la pared se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, estaba otra vez destrozada, otra vez Jules la hacia sufrir, era el único que podía desestabilizarla de esa manera, él único que podía derrumbarle la seguridad, tenia ganas de arrancarse la piel para no sentir la sensación de las caricias que aun palpitaban en ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener el poder de olvidar que con solo cerrar los ojos un minuto y al abrirlos haya desaparecido por completo cualquier recuerdo, pero cerraba los ojos, por uno, cinco, diez minutos y al abrirlos ahí estaba extrañándolo mas que cuando cerro los ojos, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza se puso de pie termino por ducharse, se preparo y salió a distraerse con su hijo.

Estaba jugando con él cuando "Continua con tu vida de mentira" retumbo en ella, como decirle eso si en su vida la única mentira era él, no había nada mas cierto en ella que Frederick, la única parte de su vida que era una farsa era cuando compartía con él, porque todo tenia que ser a escondidas y lo único que se esconde es la mentira, sabia que este había sido el fin, que ahora si fue definitivo, que el juego había llegado al fin y ella fue quien perdió la partida, se puede perder una batalla no la guerra, sin lugar a duda le haría la guerra a este sentimiento hasta lograr erradicarlo completamente.

Segundo día en casa de los duques de Grandchester y todo parecía transcurrir de manera normal, todos se levantaron temprano para compartir el desayuno en la terraza, después de eso los caballeros se retiraron al despacho para tratar asuntos de hombres como mencionaron Eleonor y Fransheska divertidas, mientras ella se dedicaron a dejar todo listo para el almuerzo de Dominique, la ex actriz aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Candy, cuando las castañas salieron a dar un paseo por la casa.

- Eleonor yo… yo quisiera explicarte… - Intento decir la chica al ver que la rubia la miraba con insistencia, mientras los nervios hacían estragos en ella.

- Que sigues enamorada de Terry – Expuso Eleonor sorprendiéndola, ella movió la boca para decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras – Lo ves en ese joven Candy, es inevitable… desde el día de ayer pude notarlo y créeme yo me encuentro en tu misma situación, no puedo evitar ver a mi hijo Terry en él, son idénticos… no solo físicamente, sino también en muchos rasgos de su personalidad, lamentablemente no compartí mucho tiempo junto a Terruce, pero el poco que Dios me dio la oportunidad de tener fue suficiente para llegar a conocerlo; podía entender sus silencios, sus miradas, sus gesto… a veces siento que no lo he perdido Candy, en el fondo de mi corazón algo me dice que Terry nunca se fue, mi hijo nunca nos dejo – Expreso mirándola a los ojos.

- Eleonor yo… sé que todo esto puede parecer una locura, pero yo amo a Fabrizio… por quien es… - La mujer la interrumpió con una gran sonrisa.

- No he dicho lo contrario, seria imposible el que no lo hicieras y te creo, no te angusties mas hija… confía en este sentimiento y no te hagas preguntas ni lo cuestiones, el amor es así y debemos aceptarlo tal como es… Richard y yo somos un ejemplo de ello, mas de veinte años separados nos hicieron ver que de nada vale luchar contra lo que el corazón desea… de nada vale engañarse Candy, la verdad siempre termina alcanzándonos – Indico con una sonrisa mirándola con ternura.

La chica le dedico una sonrisa y aunque no lograba comprender del todo las palabras de Eleonor, sabia que estas estaban relacionadas con Fabrizio, podía saberlo por el brillo en sus ojos, ella veía en él a Terry… si era solo eso, Fabrizio le recordaba a su hijo y por ello la dulzura al hablar de él y esa felicidad, era como ver a Terry reflejado en alguien mas y eso… eso a pesar de ser confuso no dejaba de ser maravilloso – Pensaba observando a través del ventanal que daba al jardín.

El joven se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un gran sofá de piel marrón oscuro mientras veía divertido como el señor Grandchester y Albert intentaban mantener el control en un juego de ajedrez, aunque el inglés debía tener mas experiencia que el rubio, este había tenido un excelente maestro en George, así que el juego no estaba nada fácil para Grandchester, sin embargo un error de su cuñado termino por darle la victoria al caballero.

- Ha sido un excelente contrincante William, de no haber sido por ese descuido hubiese perdido a mi reina irremediablemente – Comento el duque con una sonrisa ante la victoria.

- Venció pues posee usted mas experiencia y también mas paciencia, quise arriesgar con esa jugada y termine arruinando lo que había ganado – Indico el rubio mirándolo.

- La paciencia siempre debe ser una virtud fundamental en los hombres amigo – Acoto el inglés.

- En algunos casos arriesgarse puede ser de mucho beneficio, actuar en el momento justo… cuando nuestra intuición así nos lo dicta – Señalo el castaño desde donde se encontraba.

- Todo es valido si antes se analiza con cabeza fría lo que se desea obtener, ser impulsivo la mayoría de las veces puede desatar grandes complicaciones señor Di Carlo… los Grandchester tenemos ese defecto y casi todos hemos sufrido sus consecuencias – Menciono mirándolo.

- La prudencia es lo que crea un justo equilibrio en todo, el hombre prudente sabe cuando arriesgar y cuando no… eso me enseño George y justo ahora lo pase por alto y le di más crédito a mi deseo de conseguir una victoria y fui impulsivo – Dijo Albert y los tres dejaron libres carcajadas.

- Lo tendrá como lección la próxima vez William, se anima a jugar una partida conmigo señor Di Carlo – Sugirió el duque acomodando las piezas.

- No soy muy bueno en ajedrez señor Grandchester… mi padre no es muy dado a estos juegos y no cuento con un administrador tan intuitivo como George, no creo que sea un rival interesante para usted – Comento con naturalidad.

- Eres bueno Fabrizio… además seria interesante ver cuanto de cierto hay en la teoría que hemos planteado, tú tienes armas para ganarle a Richard si sabes cuando y como arriesgar, mientras él se llena de paciencia para ver que pieza mover – Acoto Albert con una sonrisa.

- Eso haría mucho más interesante el reto… o si lo desea podemos hacer una apuesta – Indicó el duque mirándolo a los ojos con media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué apostaríamos? – Inquirió animándose el joven.

- Pues los dos tenemos gustos por los caballos de buena casta… si yo gano me permite hacer un cruce con alguna de sus yeguas… si por el contrario lo hace usted… ¿Le parece Jofiel buen premio? – Pregunto con su mirada clavada en la de su hijo.

Fabrizio se coloco de pie de inmediato y camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la tabla de ajedrez sin dudar mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la misma sonrisa que tenia el duque, un gesto que no paso desapercibido para Albert quien sintió como si un trueno retumbara en el lugar ante la mirada de reto que se dedicaban los dos, era evidente que ambos llevaban en sus venas la misma sangre. Richard se lleno de felicidad al ver que su hijo aceptaba compartir mas con él, aunque fuese solo un juego y bajo un reto eso lo complacía de sobre manera, mas al ver ese gesto tan característico de los Grandchester en él. Fabrizio no pudo evitar sucumbir ante la mención del caballo, en cuanto lo monto ayer sintió con este una gran conexión, además no era la primera vez que apostaba por algo así, a Ónix lo había ganado también en una apuesta y algo le decía que en esta oportunidad la historia se podía repetir.

El juego comenzó y después de unos minutos Fabrizio arriesgo dos de sus peones y luego consiguió un caballo, pieza fundamental para el duque, tomó la figura y la mantuvo en su mano derecha mientras estudiaba la jugada de este y la suya. Richard fue tomado por sorpresa pero se recupero con rapidez, después de unos minutos tenia a su favor al alfil que le había quitado a su hijo, pero el joven aun tenía muchas oportunidades para salir airoso, veía como Terruce le daba vuelta al caballo blanco entre sus dedos, tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos fijos en el tablero, hizo una excelente jugada que dejo muy mal parado al rey del ingles, pero esta vez Richard se encontraba preparado, movió su reina obteniendo un caballo y un peón complicando el juego; el chico arriesgo un alfil y obtuvo una torre, el hombre no esperaba esta jugada por lo que dejo ver su turbación unos segundos, ante lo cual Fabrizio esbozo esa media sonrisa de nuevo sin dejar de girar el caballo blanco entre sus dedos.

En ese momento un suave toque en la puerta los distrajo, el duque dio la orden para que entrasen pero sin despegar sus ojos de la tabla, deseaba que Terruce ganase al hijo de Theodora pero estaba seguro que el joven podía ganarlo y no tener él que hacerle fácil el juego, de ahora en adelante no menospreciara las decisiones ni las acciones de Terry por lo que en este juego lo trataría como un digno rival. Quien llamaba a la puerta era Eleonor, la rubia venia para avisarles que ya todo estaba listo para el almuerzo, pero al ver el cuadro antes sus ojos su corazón comenzó a golpear desesperadamente en su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cada vez se sentía mas feliz de tener a Terry de vuelta; respiro profundamente para mantener su actitud de aparente tranquilidad y camino hasta ellos con una gran sonrisa, se coloco tras su esposo mirando el juego.

- Parece que esta bastante complicado esto – Indico con esa voz maravillosa que poseía.

Fabrizio no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y quedarse en los ojos azules que poseía la mujer, eran tan hermosos, brillantes e intensos y lo miraba con tanta ternura, respondió con una sonrisa a esa que ella le dedicaba… su actitud le regalaba tanta calidez, creando dentro de su pecho una sensación maravillosa, como si desease decirle que él era muy importante para ella… como si… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz profunda del ingles.

- Mi esposa posee unos ojos capaces de hacer que el mas prudente de los hombres y el mas arriesgado también pierda todo señor Di Carlo – Comento Richard de manera casual sin mirarlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted... pero en este juego lo dudo – Menciono capturando, un alfil del ingles y también un peón.

- Hizo que yo perdiera la cabeza hace veintiséis años y créame aun no la recupero… por el contrario cada vez que veo esos ojos me siento mas perdido – Señalo mirando las piezas.

- Estas distrayendo al señor Di Carlo Richard – Indico Eleonor apretando el hombro de su esposo.

Albert dejo ver media sonrisa ante la reprimenda que le dedico la mujer al ingles, hasta el momento ambos tenían oportunidad de ganar, pero el juego estaba bastante complicado, ver a los dos hombres desde afuera, como espectador no le dejaba lugar a dudas… ese chico era Terry, aunque nunca lo vio compartir con su padre no cabía duda que tenían muchas cosas en común, hasta la manera en como mantenían esa postura erguida y desafiante. Al fin Richard arriesgo la reina que le quedaba dándole un giro al juego, Fabrizio quedo con varias jugadas a su favor pero todas eran muy riesgosas, se concentro en mantener a salvo a su reina que era la mas propensa a ser capturada y movió al rey para ponerle una trampa a la pieza mas importante del duque.

- Jaque mate – Pronuncio el hombre con una amplia sonrisa al capturar al rey del joven tras un descuido de este o mejor dicho un intento por engañarlo para obtener a su reina.

Fabrizio quedo desconcertado ante el ataque pues no había previsto ese movimiento, pero tenia que admitir que Richard Grandchester le había ganado de manera magistral ya que era un juego bastante difícil, levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los grises del duque que tenia una luz especial y la misma calidez que podía ver en los de su esposa, le extendió la mano al hombre para felicitarlo por su triunfo y dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Felicitaciones… fue un gran partido – Señalo colocándose de pie.

- Usted fue un excelente rival, será un placer enviarle a Jofiel – Indicó caminando para salir del despacho tomado del brazo de su mujer.

- Pero la apuesta era que usted… - El hombre lo detuvo.

- Que yo podría cruzar a uno de mis caballos con los que usted posee, pues justamente deseo cruzar a Jofiel, es un magnifico ejemplar señor Di Carlo… pero como le dije bastante testarudo, espero que no le de mucho problemas – Señalo divertido ante la cara de su hijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro y salió con su mujer quien también sonreía.

Albert dejo ver una gran sonrisa ante el desconcierto del chico, le coloco la mano en el hombro indicándole continuar pues se había quedado congelado; Fabrizio reacciono y le dedico una sonrisa para salir tras los dueños de la casa y reunirse con las damas en el salón que habían acondicionado para la fiesta de la niña.

Después del almuerzo que se llevo a cabo en un ambiente festivo se procedió a la entrega de regalos para Dominique los primero como era correcto fueron los invitados, quienes sin conocer mucho a la pequeña lograron acertar en sus presentes, pues ella se emociono mucho con cada uno, pero en especial con el de su hermano que le entrego una cadena de oro del cual colgaba un bellísimo relicario, con sus iníciales grabadas en los dorsos y entrelazadas entre relieves de rosas, con el espacio para colocar dos fotografías. Ella agradeció a todos por los maravillosos presentes, llego la hora de partir el pastel que era hermoso, en tonos rosas, blancos y fucsia. Los caballeros veían divertidos como las damas se encontraban todas igual de entusiasmadas que la pequeña, probaron el pastel y les fue servido en la terraza del ala izquierda de la casa, que daba a una amplia extensión del jardín, donde las nodrizas que se encargaban de los niños los atendían, después de un momento los dejaron dormidos a cargo de la dueña de la casa por petición de esta.

Fransheska y Candy acompañaron a Dominique hasta su habitación para guardar los obsequios mientras los caballeros se quedaron en la terraza compartiendo con la rubia, después de un momento Albert le solicito al duque su permiso para hacer una llamada hasta Chicago, en realidad dejaba dejar a solas a madre e hijo y también conocer un poco mas en detalle los avances de los cuales se había hablado Richard durante su ultima carta. Pero unos minutos después de haberlos dejado a solas, la mujer fue llamada por una de las empleadas para que le indicase a la cocinera que hacer esa noche de cenar.

Fabrizio quedo solo en el lugar en compañía de los dos bebés quienes al parecer dormían profundamente, algo dentro de su pecho le gritaba que se colocara de pie y caminara hasta ellos, pero al mismo tiempo un temor que no lograba comprender se lo impedía, hasta ahora no los había visto de cerca, solo en brazos de su familia, de las niñeras o en los de su hermana y de Candy, pero él se había mantenido alejado de los pequeños. – Levanto la mirada dirigiéndola hacia la casa y al comprobar que estaba solo se armo de valor y enrumbo sus pasos hacías los Moisés que contenían a los gemelos, cuando su mirada se encontró con estos su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y un sentimiento que no podía explicar pues era una mezcla de muchos se instalo en su pecho, sin siquiera notarlo llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de la pequeña y rozo un dedo con la suave piel de esta, de inmediato una maravillosa sensación de calidez y de paz se esparció por todo su ser haciendo que en sus labios aflorara una sonrisa y su mirada brillara.

La niña se movió un poco ante la caricia que él le brindaba, así que retiro la mano para no despertarla, pero fue justamente esa retirada lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y los clavara en él. Fabrizio miro a su alrededor e intento alejarse para que no lo sorprendieran pero en ese momento la bebé comenzó a llorar, el joven se sobresalto y volvió a mirar a todos lados pero se encontraba solo, ella seguía llorando y ya su hermano comenzaba a moverse, así que actúo según le dictaba su sentido común y tomó a la pequeña en brazos con mucho cuidado, la acomodo lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a mecerla. Esto fue como un acto de magia pues la niña se quedo callada de inmediato y poso de nuevos sus enormes y maravilloso ojos celestes en él… estos eran una mezcla de los ojos de sus padres, no eran grises como los del inglés, pero tampoco tenían ese azul intenso de la rubia, aunque parecía poseer mas parecido con su madre, apenas tenia en su cabeza unas pocas hebras castañas claras… casi rubia, su hermosa y delicada piel blanca, las pestañas eran enormes y sus mejillas mostraban un ligero tono rosa… parecía una preciosa muñeca de porcelana – El castaño dejo ver una amplia sonrisa mientras mecía a la niña y después poso su mirada en el caballerito que dormía tranquilamente, este si parecía ser el vivo retrato de Grandchester, hasta ese semblante aristocrático que el hombre poseía, parecía haberlo heredado, su cabello era mas oscuro… no podía verle los ojos pues los tenia cerrados; pero este al igual que la pequeña que lo miraba como hechizada y ahora le sonreía, parecían llenarle el corazón de felicidad.

Eleonor regresaba de la cocina con paso apresurado, le indico a la encargada que escogiese ella el menú entre una lista de tentativas que le dio, ahora lo que deseaba era poder compartir con su hijo y cada minuto que perdía era irrecuperable. Se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos se toparon con la imagen ante ellos, Terry tenía en brazos a su hermana Madeleine y la mecía suavemente mientras dirigía su mirada al Moisés donde se encontraba Evans y sonreía. La mujer sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba por tener que contenerse y no correr hasta los tres y abrazarlos con fuerza, esto era demasiado difícil… la vida le estaba poniendo la mas grandes de las pruebas al tener que ocultarle sus sentimientos a Terry, tener que fingir que no lo conocía… no poder llamarlo hijo y llenarlo de todo el amor y el cariño que llevaba dentro de corazón, cuanto daría por tenerla la libertad de amarlo… habían pasado tanto tiempo alejados, después lo creyó perdido y ahora… ahora que de nuevo estaba frente a él debía seguir ocultando su sentir; pero debía hacerlo, si deseaba recuperarlo del todo debía tener paciencia – Se limpio las lagrimas que la habían desbordado, respiro profundamente y se concentro en grabar esta imagen en su memoria pues seria uno de sus mas preciados tesoros.

Fabrizio levanto la mirada de la niña y la dirigió hacia donde la mujer se encontraba, de inmediato un nerviosismo se apodero de él y no supo como reaccionar, continuo con la pequeña en los brazos mientras buscaba en su cabeza una excusa para darle a la dama que se acercaba hasta él, la rubia le dedico hermosa sonrisa llegando hasta el lugar.

- Yo… yo estaba sentado… y la escuche llorar, quise ir por alguien pero… - Intentaba explicarse.

- Muchas gracias por haberla atendido, no pensé que fuesen a despertar tan pronto – Indicó tomando al niño del Moisés que también había despertado, en lugar de quitarle a la bebé.

- No tiene nada que agradecer señora Grandchester, sus hijos son muy hermosos… ella es igual a usted – Menciono el castaño mirando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

- Eso dicen todos… pero también tiene rasgos de su padre, así como Evans posee un poco de ambos, la verdad es que aun están muy chicos para saber a ciencia cierta con quien tienen mas parecido – Expreso la mujer con una gran sonrisa. – Se le ve muy bien de padre… cualquiera que lo ve juraría que ya lo es – Agrego observándolo.

- Debo confesar que es la primera vez que tengo a un bebé entre mis brazos y también que estoy un poco nervioso, esta tan pequeña – Acoto el joven sin apartar los ojos de la niña.

- Pues lo hace usted muy bien señor Di Carlo, tiene que ver cuan tranquila esta… juraría que Madeleine se encuentras totalmente a gusto en sus brazos, de los dos, ella es la mas inquieta, pero con usted ni se mueve… es como si la hubiese hechizado – Expuso la mujer acercándose para ver a su hija y dejo ver una gran sonrisa cuando descubrió que esta tenia los ojos clavados en el joven.

Dominique y Fransheska se habían quedado admirando el piano de la niña mientras Candy regresaba de nuevo hasta la terraza, cuando sus ojos captaron la escena antes ellos dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, Fabrizio se notaba tan feliz con la niña en brazos y lucía tan bien que la rubia sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al pensar que algún día ella tendría el privilegio de verlo así, con un hijo de ambos en los brazos y sonriendo de la misma manera; dejo libre un suspiro y se acerco hasta ellos.

- ¡Candy hija! Que bueno que llegas… estos dos comelones seguro empezaran a llorar de un momento a otro por su alimento, puedes tenerme un momento a Evans mientras busco a sus niñeras por favor – Pidió la rubia con una sonrisa hermosa.

- Por supuesto Eleonor, estaré encantada – Menciono tomando al pequeño en brazos.

- Espero que no sea molestia para usted tener unos minutos mas a Madeleine señor Di Carlo – Dijo mirando al chico con esa maravillosa ternura que le dedicaba.

- En lo absoluto señora Grandchester… puede ir tranquila – Indico este respondiendo con el mismo gesto a la rubia, pues era imposible no hacerlo ante tanta calidez por parte de ella.

- Muchas gracias, regreso en unos minutos… y ustedes pórtense bien – Esbozo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus bellos ojos azules, salió del lugar con ese andar elegante que la caracterizaba; pero en cuanto se vio fuera del alcance de la mirada de Terry y Candy casi corrió hasta el despacho donde se encontraban Albert y Richard conversando.

Los hombres hablaban sobre las visitas del chico a Nueva York, el rubio entendía ahora muchas cosas, por ejemplo los extraños cambios de humor que mostraba, sus constantes viajes hasta esta ciudad; no menciono nada al respecto pero también fue consciente que Fransheska debía estar al tanto de las visitas del joven a Nathan Smith pues lo acompaño en un par de ocasiones, era asombroso como el destino se empeñaba en acercar cada vez mas a Terry con su pasado, encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que con el esposo de Susana Marlowe, sospechaban que hasta ahora no se había topado con la actriz o de lo contrario esta se lo hubiese dicho cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse en la fiesta de estreno de la obra de Marlowe. – Escucharon dos golpes seguidos en la puerta que capto su atención.

- Adelante – Ordeno el duque posando su mirada en esta.

- Richard… perdonen que los molesten, pero debes ver esto amor – Indico la rubia con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, al parecer estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede Eleonor? – Pregunto el hombre mientras se levantaba y la miraba desconcertado.

- Algo maravilloso, pero debes verlo con tus propios ojos – Contesto extendiéndole la mano.

El hombre camino hasta ella y la acompaño hasta la terraza; Albert quien había sido asaltado por la curiosidad también los siguió y al llegar a esta los dos caballeros quedaron gratamente sorprendidos ante la imagen frente a ellos. Terry y Candy consentían a los pequeños Evans y Madeleine, la chica mecía al niño con suavidad mientras el joven acariciaba con ternura una mejilla de la pequeña, sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás pues se habían detenido en un lugar donde no pudiesen hacerlo para poder verlos con libertad. El chico coloco a Madeleine en su cuna, al parecer esta se había dormido de nuevo, después se volvió a mirar al niño en brazos de Candy y también comenzó a consentirlo y lo miraba como si fuese un regalo maravilloso, solo paso un minutos hasta que la rubia lo coloco en sus brazos y este lo elevo sacudiéndolo divertido al ver que el bebé fruncía el ceño y después dejaba libre una carcajada que ellos acompañaron.

- Parece que se están divirtiendo – Menciono Richard caminando del brazo de su esposa hasta el lugar mientras sonreía y su mirada brillaba.

El castaño coloco al bebé en una posición mas cómoda de inmediato, apenado ante la situación no miro al hombre limitándose a mantener sus ojos en Evans, aunque lo que quería hacer realmente era seguir jugando con este; la rubia le acaricio la mejilla al notar la tensión que se había posado en él y le dedico una sonrisa pues ambos habían sido pescados en la travesura.

- La niña se quedo dormida de nuevo… al parecer no tenia tanta hambre – Indicó el chico entregándole el bebé a la ex actriz con mucho cuidado.

- Espero no haberlo incomodado… y justo como dice no deben tener hambre, su niñera me informo que habían comido antes de la siesta, aun me cuesta llevarles el ritmo… imagínese ser madre después de mas de veinticuatro años no es nada fácil y menos de gemelos, aunque Terruce nunca me dio mucho trabajo… la verdad era que no le daba tiempo a que me lo diera pues vivía pegada a él, si lo escuchaba llorar corría a verlo y consentirlo – Expreso recibiendo al pequeño mientras miraba al joven con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué edad tenia su hijo? – Pregunto mirándola en voz baja pero serena.

- Veinticinco… hoy tuviese veinticinco años, recién cumplidos el 28 de enero, puede parecerle extraño… pero no puedo pensar en él como alguien que se ha ido, intente durante mucho tiempo resignarme a su partida… pero me fue imposible, cosa que agradezco pues hoy mas que nunca siento que Terry esta aquí junto a mi… como lo estuvo siempre, a pesar de los años y la distancia, mi hijo siempre estará en mi alma y mi corazón, así deseo que sea para toda la vida – Respondió con sus ojos fijos en los de él y en cada palabra se podía sentir el amor del cual hablaba.

El joven asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa que duro unos segundos pero que después se fue desvaneciendo, caminaron hasta las sillas que ocupaban los demás presentes después de dejar a Evans dormido al lado de su hermanita; minutos después llegaron Fransheska y Dominique quienes se habían entretenido compartiendo algunas piezas en el piano, la italiana se encontraba asombrada ante la destreza de la chica que apenas con doce año era excelente, le confeso que su gran sueño seria poder dar un concierto ante un gran publico y Fransheska le conto sobre sus deseos de bailar también con una gran compañía de ballet, participar en alguna de sus obras favoritas, entre ese y otro comentario se le pasaron los minutos y ahora regresaban.

Frank llego saludo a medias pues paso casi de largo al despacho, después de un rato Elisa mando a poner la mesa y se encamino a buscar a su esposo, llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante. – Se escucho desde el interior del escritorio

- Frank, aun estas muy ocupado, ya esta lista la cena. – Dijo Elisa entrando.

- Algo amor, si quieres te adelantas yo voy en un momento. – Respondió sin levantar la vista del documento.

- Está bien… otra vez me tocara cenar sola. – Dijo la joven dando media vuelta para salir. Frank al escucharla dejo a un lado el documento y se puso de pie.

- Amor espera, te acompaño… esto lo puedo terminar mas tarde. - Elisa lo espero en el umbral.

Llegaron al comedor y la cena empezó a servirse la cual se hizo en completo silencio, Ella lo que menos quería era sentirse sola, no quería estar sola porque sino su mente empezaría a hilvanar recuerdos y hacerla sufrir, necesitaba mas que nunca compañía, que alguien abriera un tema de conversación, algo, necesitaba algo en que entretenerse si no terminaría quebrándose de dolor, necesitaba de Frank a su lado, era sumamente deprimente, humillante, hipócrita, buscar la compañía de su esposo para olvidar a su amante. Pero este muy poco la ayudaba, ya que lo único que hacia era comer apresuradamente para regresar a su trabajo, de seguro algo no andaba bien en la empresa porque últimamente trabajaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día, ya que no era normal que trabajara tanto, al terminar la cena pidió que el te le fuera servido en el despacho, antes de retirarse le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y se encamino de nuevo, dejándola a ella sentada en el comedor apretando la servilleta con sus manos para retener las lagrimas, otra veces no se había dado cuenta de esto, porque estaba tan absorta en sus recuerdos felices del día, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su vida de casada era completamente aburrida y de ahora en adelante le tocaba conformarse con eso.

Subió lentamente a la habitación de Frederick y estaba Dennis haciéndolo dormir, ella se lo pidió ordenándole a la joven que la dejara sola, se sentó en la mecedora y empezó a arrullar al pequeño entonando una canción, pero esa le traía recuerdos que sin querer llegaban hasta ella por lo que decidió cambiarla.

Dennis se había dado cuenta del estado de su patrona, ya la conocía, muchas veces las personas cuando están enamoradas pueden ser sumamente predecibles, sabia que las cosas con el señor Leblanc no eran fáciles, pero al parecer lo de hoy fue mas fuerte que otras, salió de la habitación , no sin antes entregarle una manta a Elisa para que cubriera al pequeño, ella se la recibió solo con un asentimiento de cabeza, la tempestad en sus ojos estaba a punto desatarse por lo que prefirió salir rápidamente y dejar a la señora poder expresar lo que la consumía.

Ella mecía suavemente a Frederick quien cerraba los ojos por segundos y los abría pesadamente observando el rostro de su madre para cerrarlos nuevamente, mientras ella acariciaba sutilmente la rosada mejilla del pequeño y unas lagrimas silenciosas hacían apto de presencia.

Mitad de la segunda botella y no tenia idea de lo que hacia, era imposible mantenerse en pie, por lo que estaba tirado en la alfombra abrazándose al recipiente que le ofrecía el preciado liquido, muchas veces se le perdía, encontrándolo a tientas entre la penumbra del apartamento, sentía el frio entrar por sus pies, era insoportable ya tenia mas de tres horas que la chimenea había extinguido el fuego, pero no podía llegar hasta esta y encenderlo, no tenia idea de la hora y el tiempo en estos momentos tampoco era mucho lo que le interesaba, siguió bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento.

Las luces que despedían la chimenea se mezclaban con la esplendorosa luz plata que entraba por las puertas del balcón que permanecían abiertas, eran un poco más de las diez de la noche y ellos sabían que el sueño no lograría vencerlos esa noche, como tampoco lo hizo completamente la noche anterior, desde hacia dos días estaban compartiendo con su hijo, como nunca imaginaron hacerlo; sus corazones latían llenos de alegría, de esperanza, de vida.

- No puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando Richard… por mas que lo intento todo esto parece un sueño amor, Terry esta a solos metros de este lugar, con nosotros… vivo ¡Vivo! – Expreso la rubia emocionada mientras se abrazaba a su esposo.

- Cada minuto que paso con él es como un milagro Eleonor, es nuestro hijo aunque ahora este un poco cambiado sigue siendo ese chico que retaba a todo el mundo con su actitud, luce mas maduro y centrado es verdad, pero aun tiene ese lado rebelde tan suyo y puedo sentir que cada vez se acerca mas a nosotros, por ejemplo esta encantado contigo… si no fuese mi hijo te juro que me muero de los celos cada vez que se te queda mirando, es como si viese en ti a un sueño – Comento el hombre rodeando los hombros de su esposa con el brazo.

- Pues a ti también te ve de manera distinta, has logrado ir derrumbando esa barrera que había entre ustedes, no te imaginas cuanto deseo poder abrazarlo y decirle que somos sus padres, que lo amamos y siempre estaremos a su lado – Esbozo con la mirada brillante por las lagrimas.

- Ya llegara el momento Eleonor y algo me dice que será antes de lo que pensamos, nuestro hijo nunca se ha dejado vencer y luchara hasta encontrar su pasado… hasta encontrarse consigo mismo y eso también implica encontrarnos a nosotros – Indico mirándola.

- Lo sé… pero es tan difícil esperar ¿Has visto lo enamorado que se ve de Candy? Hoy por ejemplo cuando estaban con los bebés puedo jurar que estaba pensando en los que tendrán algún día juntos… eso seria maravilloso, creo que seria la abuela mas feliz de este mundo, poder ver a nuestro hijo con el suyo en brazos y que sea precisamente de la única mujer que ha amado en su vida, es increíble como el destino mueve sus fichas… es obvio que ambos estaban destinados el uno para el otro – Eleonor no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios ni la emoción dentro de su pecho menguaba.

- La vida de Terruce ha sido tan difícil… y la de Candy también, creo que Dios lo ha recompensado a ambos reencontrándolos, su separación no fue justa, ambos sufrieron mucho por ello lo sé… yo no estuve presente durante el tiempo que pasaron separados pero estoy consciente del amor que se profesaban, ese amor maravilloso que aun los mantiene unidos… es un milagro, así como lo es el nuestro Eleonor, es por ello que debemos ayudarlos a sobrellevar esta situación cuando todo salga a la luz y luchar para que permanezcan juntos – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio con una gran sonrisa y después le dio un beso largo y tierno que duro varios minutos, sintiendo sus corazones latir llenos de emociones maravillosas, aun les quedaba un día para compartir con su hijo, así que lo mejor era descansar pues pensaba entregarle todo lo mejor, todo lo que le negaron en el pasado.

* * *

_**Muero de a poco, amor  
no es la muerte sorpresa  
que deseaba  
la que libera  
y lanza  
es la otra  
la lenta  
la que corta en pedazos  
da estocadas  
y de perfil se escurre.**_

**_Muero de a poco, amor... Claribel Alegría_**.

**_Continuara..._**


	119. Capitulo 38 parte 3

**Capitulo 38**

**Parte 3**

Las once y media de la noche, Frank apenas aparecía, prefirió como ya era costumbre hacerse la dormida, pues no pretendía quitarle tiempo, de seguro al verla despierta preguntaría el porque y le tocaría inventar algún dolor por lo que él se preocuparía y se desvelaría aun mas, algo que no debía hacer ya que tenia que madrugar, sintió el peso de su esposo al otro lado de la cama terminado por quedarse dormida entrada la madrugada.

- Buenos días. – Saludo Frank enérgicamente al entrar al edificio recibiendo respuesta en coro de casi todos los empelados que a esa hora recién llegaban, subió directamente a la oficina y le pidió a Elizabeth que lo pusiera al tanto de la agenda, la joven entro con café en mano dicto el cronograma del día de trabajo fue hasta su escritorio y regreso con unas treinta carpetas todas esperando la rubrica de Frank, el desayuno fue servido en la misma oficina presidencial pues había mas demanda de trabajo que nunca, Elizabeth entraba y salía con carpetas, entro nuevamente con unas de las chicas del servicio quien retiraría los platos y tazas del desayuno.

- Elizabeth. –La detuvo Frank antes de que saliera. – Por favor dile a Jules que me envié la relación de ventas de Philadelphia, Charleston, California, New york, Texas y que vaya preparando las de México, Brasil, Venezuela, para después del medio día, que recuerde que para mañana necesito la relación de compras de materia prima en Hong Kong, Shanghái, Berlín y Suiza.

- Enseguida señor. – La joven salió cerrando la puerta y se dirigió hasta la oficina de Kellan, encontrándolo caminado de un lado a otro, organizando carpetas y visiblemente atareado.

- ¿Hola Kellan como estas? – Pregunto la joven mirando que el joven no se detenía.

- Hola Elizabeth, bien…bien perfectamente. – Dijo sin volverse a verla.

- Vengo a buscar las relaciones de ventas, que tiene que entregar el señor Leblanc.

- Veras Elizabeth, Leblanc no ha llegado, pero apenas llegue lo matare, ¿Cuáles son las que buscas? – Pregunto buscando algo, sin saber ella saber lo que era.

- Es tu jefe Kellan. – Dijo la joven soltando una sonrisa.

– Son las de Philadelphia, Charleston, California, New york, Texas.

- Si es mi jefe, pero eso no le da derecho a dejarme metido con todo este trabajo y darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde. – Acoto el joven mientras buscaba las carpetas, quitándose el saco ordeno las carpetas y se las entrego.

- Ojala y venga porque si no terminaras por renunciar, no sin antes cometer un asesinato, porque antes del medio día tienes que entregar las de México, Brasil, Venezuela yo que tu empiezo con eso ya, porque si no viene…. que por cierto es raro porque nunca llega tarde y menos falta.

- Bueno… me tocara empezar con eso, por si no viene y ahora que lo mencionas es bastante raro, cuando tenga un segundo libre, si es que lo tengo, lo llamo y así me aseguro si viene o no. - La joven se retiraba cuando Kellan la detuvo. – Elizabeth, no le comentes nada al señor Wells, bueno por ahora.

- Esta bien Kellan mientras lo cubras no hay problemas, además nada gano con decirle que falto solo lograre que se preocupe y que salga directo a su apartamento a ver que le paso, sabes que el señor Leblanc es como el hijo.

Las once de la mañana y a pesar de que Kellan ya había llamado mas de quince veces nadie atendía, menos mal le hizo caso a Elizabeth y adelanto todo el trabajo, se lo llevo a ella hasta el escritorio, regresando a su oficina para adelantar un poco del de mañana, marco nuevamente y nada, esto ahora si que le preocupaba, espero la hora de salida a las dos de la tarde y fue directamente al apartamento de su jefe y amigo, llamo varias veces a la puerta y no recibió respuesta, cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse le abrieron, se acerco y se encontró con un espectro que se podía decir era Jules, estaba todo despeinado, sin camisa, ni zapatos solo llevaba puesto el pantalón con la correa abierta.

- Jules hombre, acaso te paso un camión por encima. – Acoto el joven con una carcajada. Jules dejo la puerta abierta y se encamino tambaleándose al interior dejándose caer en el mueble y tomando una botella para darle un sorbo.

Kellan al ver el desastre en el interior abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y conto cuatro botellas, dos en el piso, otra encima de la chimenea y otra en la mesa. El frio que había era insoportable, se acerco y encendió la chimenea.

- Oye hombre esto apesta ¿Desde cuando estas tomando? Mira nada más el desastre. – Al tiempo que levantaba uno que otro adorno mientras Jules se mantenía en silencio. Se acerco y se sentó al lado. – ¿Jules que ha pasado?…amigo primera vez que te veo en estas condiciones, aparte que te voy a matar porque me has dejado todo el trabajo. – Termino con media sonrisa

- Si lo haces me harías un favor. – Tomando la botella y dando otro sorbo.

- Huy esto me parece que es más grave de lo que parece. – Quitándole la botella – Dame acá, ya deja de tomar que no lograras nada con eso.

- Tienes razón por mas que tomo… tomo y tomo… no se me borra… no se me va, todo lo veo borroso, te veo borroso, se que eres mi fastidioso asistente por la voz… todo es un visaje, pero ella aun sigue nítida aquí y aquí. – Dijo llevándose una de las manos primero a la cabeza y luego al pecho y liberando unas lagrimas, para luego echar la cabeza hacia atrás y llorar libremente.

- Mujer, me lo debí imaginar, no me digas que ya la Nicole te tiene así.

Jules se puso de pie y se encamino trastabillando hasta la habitación dejándose caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos mientras hablaba incoherencias. Kellan lo siguió.

- Jules esta bien… se que es por una mujer, pero me hablas en francés o me hablas en ingles porque los dos mezclados no los entiendo, ya deja de hablar tonterías y ponte de pie, vamos tienes que darte una ducha de agua fría a ver si con el agua se te pasa.

- Dudo que el agua me haga pasar esto que siento Kellan, déjame tranquilo, solo quiero olvidarme de todo, quiero olvidarme de los obstáculos, quiero no sentir celos, quiero no… no… tienes razón es hermosa, ¿Verdad que es hermosa?

- Si… si… es hermosa, es una Diosa pero ven vamos a que te bañes. – Jalándolo por los brazos para levantarlo de la cama.

- Eso es… es una Diosa, mi Diosa porque es mía y de nadie mas… solo mía así este en los brazos de otro, es mía ¿Verdad que es mía Kellan?

- Si es tuya, solo tuya, pero párate hombre que pesas. - Lográndolo poner en pie y encaminándolo al baño. El joven no le hacia caso pues sabia que estaba completamente fuera de si, de que sufría por una mujer era evidente pero para saber cual, era bastante difícil ya que Jules en cuanto a su vida privada la mantenía así, privada. Lo ayudo a desvestirse y lo metido debajo de la ducha dejándolo sentado se fue a preparar un café bien cargado.

Regreso y lo encontró casi dormido debajo del chorro de agua, dejo el café en la mesa agarro una bata de baño y una toalla.

- Jules… hombre ponte de pie toma, ya sal de ahí que te vas a resfriar. – Acoto el joven extendiéndole las prendas. El francés apenas pudo abrir los ojos que se encontraban sumamente pesados intento ponerse de pie, pero no lo logro, hizo varios intentos y nada, Kellan pensó antes de hacerlo pero no tenía opción, se quito la chaqueta, los zapatos, las medias, la corbata, se doblo las mangas hasta los codos y entro al baño. – Dios ojala y no llegue nadie, porque de seguro pensara lo peor, mira nada más en que situaciones me pones, tendrás que hablar con tu padre para que me pague un bono por esto. – Hablaba el joven mientras trataba de poner en pie a Jules, logro hacerlo y le ayudo a colocar la bata, llevándolo hasta la cama.

- No… no es mi padre… no es mi padre ya te lo he dicho. – Decía con los ojos cerrados

- Esta bien…. esta bien. – Subiéndole los pies a la cama y encaminándose a tomar la taza de café, regresando para soltar una carcajada.

- Hombre tremenda borrachera que tienes, se que después te dará resaca moral.

- Me siento mal Kellan, tengo derecho a sentirme mal, no soy de hierro… sabia que esto terminaría mal, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto… no así… no quise decirle todas esas cosas, no puedo concebir mi vida sin ella, maldita sea ¿Por que tengo que sentirme así? ¿Por que tiene que ser ella?... mi padre…. pero mi padre, mi verdadero padre siempre me lo decía sabrás que te has enamorado cuando no puedas respirar sin el aliento de esa persona, siempre trate de respirar con el aliento de medio Paris pero ninguno me hacia falta, ningún aliento de ninguna otra mujer era necesario para mis pulmones, nunca sentí la necesidad y me decía Jean Paul exagera, el amor no tiene nada que ver con eso, solo hace falta que la mujer te despierte las ganas y listo, pero ahora no puedo… no puedo respirar y lo peor es que se que ninguna otra mujer lograra bridarme el aire para hacerlo… no como la niña de mis ojos…. no como mi E.. – Termino por quedarse dormido dejando a Kellan con el café en mano.

- Viejo, esta si que te pego ¿Quién será? ¿Tiene que ser de la compañía? ¿Pero cual?, Bueno Kellan no es tu problema ya el mismo algún día te lo dirá. – Se puso de pie y busco una manta, arropándolo para luego encaminarse a la sala y organizarla un poco, luego de esto tomo sus cosas y se marcho cerrando bien, decidido a regresar al día siguiente para acompañarlo a la oficina y pidiendo a Dios que si despertaba no se le diera por continuar tomando, no habían mas botellas en el apartamento pero bien podría salir y comprar mas.

Después de disfrutar el desayuno todos juntos como habían estado haciendo desde la llegada de sus invitados en la terraza, se dispusieron jugar a las cartas permitiendo que las mujeres formaran parte del juego, en esta oportunidad los vencedores fueron Eleonor y Albert, quien a pesar de no ser muy dado a este tipo de entretenimiento conto con suerte; sin embargo la ex actriz si era muy diestra en ello, tanto que su esposo se limito a fungir de observador junto a su hija para no perder, pues sabia que ella contaba con ese talento desde que eran jóvenes.

- No sabia que eras tan buena con las cartas Eleonor… yo recuerdo que jugué algunas veces con mis compañeras de trabajo y aunque no era muy buena aprendí algunos detalles, también Annie tiene una especie de truco para ganarles a todos en las mesas de juego, Archie a perdido sumas considerables a manos de su esposa – Comento la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Es algo que aprendí de mi padre Candy, él era un aficionado a los juegos de cartas… aunque fueron muy pocas las veces que lo vi apostar, decía que esto así como agregaba emoción y alegría al juego también se la podía restar si empezabas a perder… generalmente no juego apostando, aunque ya le he ganado varias veces a Richard – Expuso dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su esposo mientras manejaba las cartas pues le toca repartir.

- Entonces seguramente la mitad de los caballos que están en el establo deben ser suyos – Menciono Fabrizio sin poder evitarlo dejando ver una sonrisa, pero después se puso serio.

- Algunos lo son, señor Di Carlo – Contesto y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia – Pero generalmente apostamos otras cosas… nada material o de valor elevado, al menos no monetario – Acoto repartiendo las cartas – Prefiero que me regale detalles que queden grados en mi memoria para toda la vida y no guardadas en un armario o en un establo, hemos aprendido que esos son los regalos que mas vale la pena atesorar… aquellos que nunca se borraran de nuestras memorias, los que siempre se llevan en el corazón sin importar a donde vayamos o cuanto tiempo pase… por ejemplo, la primera vez que se confesaron su amor o que se besaron… cuando sus ojos hablaron por ustedes, ese instante en el cual sin decir una sola palabra supieron que no podían estar lejos el uno del otro – La voz de la mujer eran tan dulce y cálida que todos los demás parecían estar en medio de un sueño, sobretodo su esposo quien sabia que ese brillo en sus ojos eran por ese amor que ambos compartían y se esmeraban en mantener vivo a cada instante.

Dominique dejo libre un suspiro sorprendiéndolos a todos y una carcajada generalizada se dejo escuchar en el lugar, aunque el duque clavo la mirada en su hija como a la espera de una explicación por ese gesto tan significativo y espontaneo, ella parpadeo un par de veces.

- El amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso… pues todas las damas son bellas ante los ojos de sus enamorados, están llenas de cualidades y hasta los posibles defectos que pudiese tener se pasan por alto… así como el caso de Elizabeth Bennett y el señor Darcy, solo el amor les hizo cambiar la perspectivas que tenían el uno del otro, claro esta que para mi el señor Darcy no tenia defecto en absoluto… mas bien me recordaba a… - La chica se interrumpió al ver que todos los ojos se encontraban sobre ella y porque estaba a punto de comparar a su hermano Terruce con el personaje de Austen – Era aun personaje muy bien estructurado y real – Acoto con seriedad.

- Era un sueño Dominique… pero eso no le impidió hacer sufrir un par de veces a Elizabeth, justo así es el amor, debes sentir que es un imposible o luchar por el hasta que logres alcanzarlo… si no te cuesta no lo valoraras cuando al fin lo tengas entre tus manos – Señalo Eleonor con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos zafiro.

- No entiendo por qué todas las mujeres colocan a ese personaje de Jane Austen como su ideal de compañero… - Intentaba decir Albert cuando las damas lo interrumpieron.

- Porque es maravilloso… real y al mismo tiempo increíble – Esbozo su novia con una sonrisa.

- Porque detrás de esa coraza que lleva para no ser lastimado existía un hombre sensible y dispuesto a amar con todo su corazón – Comento Candy y poso sus ojos en el castaño.

- Porque fue capaz de dejar de lado sus propias convicciones para entregarse a ese amor sencillo y libre que Elizabeth le ofrecía, sin prejuicios… se arriesgo a creer en ese sueño que la vida le ofrecía, a abrir su corazón - Menciono Eleonor y sus ojos ubicaron los grises que brillaban. – Cuando tengas la oportunidad de conseguir a ese hombre que llene tu corazón y tu alma de amor, veras que Darcy puede ser mucho mas que un personaje muy bien estructurado Dominique, puede ser un hombre de carne y hueso que este dispuesto a creer en los sueños, para quien no habrá una mujer mas hermosa que tú y con quien desearas compartir tu vida, pero sobre todo sabrás que a pesar del dolor, la soledad, la distancia y los años, el amor puede mantenerse vivo… intacto y en la mayoría de los casos puede que sea aun mas fuerte que en el pasado, un amor absoluto… un amor para siempre – Expreso la mujer mirando a la pequeña.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la mujer dejando ver sonrisas que llegaban a sus miradas, cuando la rubia poso sus ojos en Candy, la chica sintió como si cada una de sus palabras fuese dirigidas hacia ella y una mezcla de desconcierto, temor y alegría se adueñaron de su pecho. Después de unos minutos la conversación había pasado a otro plano y ahora eran los caballeros quienes hablaban de cosas más propias de ellos.

- La verdad es que el esgrima requiere de mucha técnica, no es solo dar un par de pasos e intentar derrotar a su oponente… siempre fui malo para ello, aun cuando tuve excelentes profesores que se esmeraron en enseñarme, caso contrario de mi sobrino Archie y Anthony a quienes supe se le daba bastante bien – Comento el rubio de manera casual.

- Yo solía practicarlo, pero hace mucho que lo deje a un lado… ahora solo me enfoco en el trabajo y los ratos libres los tomó para cabalgar pues es una actividad que de verdad me gusta – Dijo el castaño sin mucho énfasis.

- Entre el esgrima y la cabalgata, siempre he preferido la segunda pues me relaja mucho… no existe nada como un largo paseo para olvidar por algunos momentos las ocupaciones que nos toca enfrentar día a día… pero la primera hace tiempo que no la practico por no contar con la presencia de un buen oponente – Señalo el duque mirando a los caballeros.

- Fabrizio es muy bueno en ello, señor Grandchester… él podría ser ese oponente que necesita, al menos en esta oportunidad – Indico Fransheska con una sonrisa.

- Fran no creo que sea apropiado, además llevo mucho tiempo sin practicar… y ya perdí una apuesta con el señor Grandchester ayer – Menciono el chico con media sonrisa.

- En ese caso lo podríamos hacer sin apuestas de por medio señor Di Carlo, a menos que piense que un anciano como yo le pueda ganar – Pronuncio el hombre encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros mientras miraba a su hijo.

- Tan solo tienes cuarenta y cinco años Richard… - Indico Eleonor con una sonrisa – Pero no debe sentirse intimidado señor Di Carlo, mi esposo es mucho mejor con el ajedrez y la oratoria que con el florete – Agrego la mujer divertida.

- Anímate Fabrizio, nunca te he visto combatir – Menciono Candy con una sonrisa.

- Si eres bueno podemos apostarle a Archie y sacarle las próximas vacaciones – Acoto Albert en tono de broma mirando a su cuñado.

- Está bien… - Esbozo el chico pues sabia que no ganaría nada con negarse.

Después de unos minutos los caballeros se encontraban listo para empezar su combate de esgrima, ambos lucían muy apuestos con sus respectivos trajes, el joven se sujeto el cabello en una coleta, optaron por no llevar mascaras pues solo era un juego, todos los presentes se encontraban entusiasmado y observaban con atención, Albert fungiría como juez, dio la orden para que comenzaron y de inmediato lo hicieron, ambos eran muy prudentes al hacer algún movimiento pero el joven decidió arriesgarse y obtuvo el primer toque, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y el rubio dio la señal para continuar, así pasaban los minutos hasta que Richard consiguió su toque para ponerse a la par de su hijo, pero esta vez el chico se sintió mas confiado y salió a atacar logrando un doble toque que dejo al hombre fuera de fuego.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con efusividad las actuaciones de ambos competidores, aunque el joven había resultado ganador reconoció la maestría de Richard Grandchester en el arte del esgrima. Personal de la casa se acerco hasta ellos con bebidas para refrescarse, el caballero le dio unas palmadas en el hombre al chico y lo acompaño hasta donde estaban los demás a pocos pasos de ellos.

- Fue usted un excelente rival señor Grandchester, casi me hace confiar con eso de sus años… creo que debí escuchar las palabras de su esposa. – Comento el castaño mientras caminaban.

- No crea que los años pasan en vano… si hubiese tenido unos diez años menos ni en sueños consigue obtener ese doble toque tan rápido – Señalo el hombre divertido.

- Supongo que yo pude haber dicho lo mismo ayer cuando perdí en el ajedrez, si hubiese tenido diez años mas, nunca hubiese logrado darle jaque mate a mi rey – Indico este con el mismo animo del hombre mientras lo miraba.

- Eso habría sido muy ingenioso de su parte… pero no fue mi edad lo que me llevo a ganar, fue su distracción, tenía todo a su favor para lograr una victoria, pero lo perdió por una mirada de los ojos de Eleonor – Expuso con una sonrisa – No puedo culparlo por ello pues yo aun después de tantos años no logro entender el poder que esos ojos tienen… solo sé que cada vez que me encuentro frente a ella le agradezco a la vida por esta nueva oportunidad que me dio, por permitir que nuestro amor pudiese superar todos los inconvenientes… créeme hijo, no existe nada mas importante en la vida que eso que te pueden ofrecer quienes te aman realmente, los que siempre te han llevado en su corazón, no encontraras nada mas hermoso que esa luz que reflejan los ojos de la mujer que amas cuando te dicen lo importante que eres para ella y cuanto te aman – Indico el hombre con la voz calmada, pero llena de una calidez casi palpable.

El joven asintió en silencio volviéndose para mirar al hombre quien le sonreía y en sus ojos estaba la misma mirada que le dedicara su esposa, esa ternura y esos deseos de hacerlo sentir importante, una mirada que no había podido apreciar nunca en sus padres… ni siquiera en su madre a cuando esta se desvivía por consentirlo en algunas ocasiones. Además estaba esa extraña sensación cuando lo escucho decirle "hijo" era como si detrás de una simple manera de llamarlo hubiese mucho mas, como si esa palabra viniendo de él fuese… fuese completa y verdadera.

Candy llego hasta ellos y le dio un abrazo a su novio para felicitarlo, después extendió la mano al duque para reconocer su actuación, este la recibió con una sonrisa caminando para abrazar a su esposa quien estaba cerca, pudo ver la luz en los ojos de Terry cuando miraba a su novia y supo que las palabras que le acababa de decir no habían sido soltadas al viento.

Jules despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la garganta la tenia sumamente seca, el cuerpo le dolía y la nariz la sentía tapada, se incorporo en la cama para ponerse de pie e ir a la cocina por agua, al pararse se tambaleo aun tenia alcohol en la sangre de eso no había duda, se dejo caer sentado en la cama nuevamente para terminar por acostarse, al cerrar los ojos todo le daba vueltas abrió los ojos lentamente y miro el reloj eran las cinco cuarenta de la mañana, lo que si no sabia, era el día, volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando los recuerdos llegaron hasta él como golpes de olas, dejo salir lagrimas silenciosas que se fueron convirtiendo en llanto, nunca había llorado por una mujer que no fuese por la muerte de su madre, lloro hasta que los ojos le ardieron y la cabeza parecía que se le iba a reventar, se levanto esta vez con un poco mas de éxito llegando esta vez a su destino, lleno un vaso con agua y lo bebió de un trago, llenándolo dos veces mas, ya su estomago no soportaba mas liquido pero su garganta y paladar no se saciaban.

Paso por la sala y la vio ordenada recordando que Kellan había llegado, si fue él el que lo ayudo, se dejo caer en el mueble y el dolor en el pecho no disminuía con nada, se concentraba para no pensar en Elisa pero ella era mas fuerte que él, cuando pensaba que no tenia mas lagrimas estas aparecían nuevamente salían sin lograr reducir el vacio en su pecho que cada vez se hacia mas torturante, camino hasta el bar en busca de otra botella pues al menos estando ebrio no pensaba o sobrio no recordaba lo que hacia ni lo que pensaba, pero no encontró, aun era muy temprano para salir eran las seis y quince de la mañana se supone que tendría que alistarse para ir a trabajar pero no lo haría, no tenia ganas de hacerlo, no podía pretender actuar como si su corazón se encontrara intacto cuando ni siquiera pedazos de el encontraba, porque Elisa se lo llevo arrancándolo de raíz, no encontraba ni la sombra de Jules Leblanc, aun le costaba asimilar que todo había terminado, quería despertar de la pesadilla.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volver, se puso de pie casi inmediatamente esperando que quien esperaba tras la puerta fuese ella, pero sus ilusiones se desplomaron al encontrarse a Kellan parado con una sonrisa, entrando sin esperar a que él lo invitara a hacerlo.

- Veo que estas mejor, pero no estas listo para ir a la oficina y se te va hacer tarde. – Hablando causándole con esto punzadas en la cabeza.

- Kellan… Kellan puedes bajar la voz por favor no estoy sordo.

- Oye hermano estoy hablando en tono normal, pero si quieres puedo susurrarte, ahora si, no me pidas nada excitante, soy malo con eso. – Tratando de jugarle una broma. Jules solo se encamino y tomó asiento en el mueble. – ¿No piensas ir al trabajo? – Abriendo lo brazos al formular la pregunta mientras lo observa sentado muy tranquilamente.

- No… no pienso ir, ni hoy, ni mañana… no se cuando, di por favor que me voy a tomar unos días.

- Jules no me puedes hacer esto, sabes que hay demasiado trabajo, que llegan los proveedores de España y Leeds, no me puedes dejar eso solo a mí. – Acoto nerviosamente.

- Pues arréglatelas Kellan. – Dijo despreocupadamente.

- No… no yo no tengo que arreglármelas, yo soy tu simple asistente el que tiene que buscar soluciones eres tú.

- Bueno no sé… no me da la gana de ir y punto. – Dijo firmemente. – Me siento muy mal como para estar atendiendo a viejos ambiciosos. – Mientras se le quebraba la voz. – No se me es fácil… no es para nada fácil, tengo problemas personales, amorosos Kellan, creo que no tengo porque decírtelo, la condición en la que me encontraste creo que te lo ha dejado claro. – Desviando la mirada para que el joven no viera las lagrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos. – Ahora ve que se te hace tarde, avisa que me voy a tomar ocho días, no digas por que, solo di eso.

- Está bien Jules te comprendo, por eso me hago responsable, pero deberías de salir, amigo el encierro no te va a ayudar, créeme, será peor, mucho peor, tienes que distraerte ya que beber hasta perder la razón no va a diluir el amor, eso solo lo dirá el tiempo, en el caso de que no haya una reconciliación posible. – Se volvió para salir, ya en la puerta.- Come algo, aun estas ebrio, se te nota a millas. – Cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- No me digas que no la podre olvidar, porque lo voy hacer, que puedes saber Kellan, no sabes nada, el alcohol al menos me ayuda a soportar. – Hablo ya solo y dejando salir libremente las lagrimas, se puso de pie y se encamino al baño dándose una ducha se coloco algo informal y salió para regresar con varias botellas las dejo en la alfombra y se acostó buscando en esta el olor de Elisa aun tendría que estar, pues solo hace una semana hicieron el amor ahí, por mas que lo busco no lo encontró, empezó a tomar nuevamente, ante el desespero de no hallarla por ninguna lado, recordó el cuadro aun no estaba terminado pero se podía apreciar fácilmente se encamino a la habitación buscándolo en el armario donde lo había lanzado en un ataque de ira, lo saco llevándolo nuevamente a la sala, ahí lo dejo admirándola mientras tomaba, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que saliera.

- Necesito que te materialices nuevamente mi ángel, necesito sentir tu toque, solo quiero sentir tus manos en mi pecho. – Tomó hasta quedar nuevamente inconsciente.

Hay cosas que por mas que deseemos con todo nuestro corazón que perduren para siempre resultan imposibles, esos justo sintió la familia Grandchester cuando llego el día de despedir a Terry, se habían levantado temprano pues el tren para Chicago saldría a la una de la tarde, pero al menos tuvieron la oportunidad de compartir el desayuno con los jóvenes y admirar a su hijo para poder guardarlo en su memoria hasta que pudiesen verse de nuevo, la noche anterior Albert los había invitado a pasar un par de días en Lakewood cuando deseasen, los esposos aceptaron encantados pues eso significaba un nuevo encuentro con su hijo y era lo que mas deseaban, sobre todo al ver que habían comenzado a ganarse su confianza y su aprecio, durante esa cena que compartieron Richard se encargo de averiguar todo lo que podía sobre la nueva sede de los laboratorios en Chicago mostrándose interesado de visitarlos y si era posible formar parte de la organización, alegando que aunque había llegado hasta América con la intensión de pasar mas tiempo junto a su familia, el hecho de estar sin hacer nada lo incomodaba un poco pues siempre estuvo acostumbrado a una actividad constante. El castaño se limito a darle la información que creía necesaria, pero su hermana que estaba ansiosa por hacer de esta sucursal un éxito se esmero en cada detalle, animándolo para que en su próxima visita a Chicago pasase por los laboratorios y hacia apreciar mas de cerca el funcionamiento de los mismos.

Cuando les informaron que sus equipajes ya estaban listos y sólo esperaban por ellos para salir rumbo a la estación de servicio los corazones de Eleonor, Richard y Dominique sintieron el peso de la despedida; caminaron con los invitados hasta los autos y ya en estos la ex actriz se acerco a Candy con una sonrisa pero sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo.

- Muchas gracias por haber venido hija, no te imaginas cuanto nos alegro tenerlos aquí – Menciono dándole un abrazo.

- Gracias a ustedes por la invitación, la pasamos muy bien… y gracias también por comprender y ayudarme con todo esto – Indico la chica mirándola a los ojos.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo cuida mucho de él por favor y esta vez no permitas que nadie interfiera en su relación, la vidas pocas veces nos presentas estas oportunidades Candy – Esbozo y le dio un abrazo de nuevo, se separo de esta y camino hasta la castaña.

- Señora… Eleonor – Se corrigió la chica pues la noche anterior habían quedado de tutearse – Fue un verdadero placer haber compartido contigo y tu familia, pasamos unos días maravillosos… espero que acepten la invitación de Albert y puedan ir a visitarnos pronto – Expreso sonriendo.

- Gracias a ustedes por haber aceptado venir, fue grandioso también para nosotros contar con su presencia y cuenta con ello… en cuanto nos sea posible viajaremos hasta Chicago – Señalo dándole un abrazo a la italiana con verdadero aprecio pues no tenia como pagarle ese amor que le profesaba a Terry, se podía notar a millas cuanto lo admiraba y lo quería.

El duque se acerco también hasta las damas para agradecerles su presencia y se despidió de ellas de manera mas formal que su esposa pero con el mismo cariño, él también sintió gran empatía por la prometida de Albert pues la chica era además de hermosa parecía irradiar una alegría y una luz que sabían había impregnado en el nuevo Terruce que ellos tenían ante sus ojos. Llego la hora de despedirse de su hijo y camino hasta él ofreciéndole la mano mientras sonreía, con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza en su corazón.

- Fue un placer tenerlo en nuestra casa señor Di Carlo, es usted un gran caballero justo como creía y no se imagina lo mucho que me agrada saber que Candice esta en sus manos, ella es una mujer especial y estoy seguro que usted esta consciente de ello así que sabrá valorarlo… recuerde lo que le dije, no hay nada mas importante en este mundo que estar rodeado de las personas que lo aman a uno y siempre han estado allí… aunque no pueda ser de manera física o no siempre nos lo dejen ver, lo que realmente importa es saber que a pesar de lo que pueda suceder puede contar con ellos para lo que sea, no olvide eso nunca por favor – Indico el hombre intentando controlar todas las emociones que lo embargaban.

- Gracias por todo señor Grandchester… usted también es un hombre muy distinto al que pensé era cuando lo conocí, intentare seguir cada uno de sus consejos – Menciono estrechando la mano que el duque le ofrecía y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Fabrizio muchas gracias por haber compartido con nosotros durante estos días, me hizo muy feliz tenerlo aquí y espero que podamos vernos muy pronto – Dijo Dominique acercándose hasta el joven con una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo por las lagrimas.

- Yo soy quien debe estar agradecido por su compañía, estos días fueron geniales Dominique y ten por seguro que buscare la manera de repetirlos, a mi también me alegro mucho verte de nuevo – Señalo el chico dándole un abrazo que la pequeña recibió con emoción.

- Señor Di Carlo… - Lo llamo Eleonor quien se encontraba a su lado, el chico levanto la mirada y la fijo en esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban pero no sonreían – Fue maravilloso haber contado con su presencia en nuestra casa, la verdad es que le agradezco mucho haberse tomado estos días para compartirlos con nosotros… hace mucho tiempo que no la pasábamos tan bien, tal vez piense que nos estamos aprovechando un poco de la situación, pero así como le ratificamos nuestras invitación a Albert, Candy y su hermana, también lo hacemos para usted… sienta este lugar como su casa y no dude nunca en venir cuando lo desee, nosotros estaremos felices de recibirlo – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Muchas gracias señora Grandchester… fueron ustedes muy amables y saben que también están invitados a pasar unos días en Chicago cuando deseen, consideren nuestra casa también como suya – Indico y sin saber porque se sintió atraído a darle un abrazo a la dama.

- Muchas gracias por todo hijo… cuídate mucho por favor – Expreso ella aun abrazada a él sin poder evitarlo, mientras luchaba con las lágrimas en su interior.

Se separaron y después de mirarse a los ojos unos segundos tuvieron que alejarse, la familia Grandchester se reunión frente a la enorme fachada viendo como los jóvenes abordaban el auto, ya desde estos todos se despidieron con sonrisas y con ademanes, a los cuales ellos respondieron de la misma manera, sin dejar de mirar los autos se quedaron allí parados hasta que los perdieron de vista. Eleonor y Dominique al fin dejaron correr las lágrimas que habían contenido, mientras Richard respiraba profundamente pues sabia que debía ser ahora el apoyo de su mujer y su hija.

En el camino a la estación Fabrizio les informo a los demás que se quedaría en Nueva York unos días más para atender otros asuntos que están pendientes, aprovecharía que ya estaba aquí y así no tener que regresar dentro de poco, Albert y Fransheska entendieron de inmediato pues ambos estaban al tanto de los planes del joven, así que intentaron hacer que todo pareciese normal, sin embargo Candy no dejo de sorprenderse pues este no había mencionado nada durante su estadía en casa de los duques de Grandchester, la verdad es que de nuevo estuvo tentada a preguntarle que era eso que tanto lo mantenía ocupado en esta ciudad pero desistió de la idea para no parecer una novia insegura y celosa, al fin y al cabo Fabrizio no le daba motivos para dudar de él, por el contrario se desvivía en atenciones para con ella y la amaba, de eso que no quedaban dudas y no solo porque se lo dijese constantemente, sino porque podía sentir en cada gesto y verlo en cada mirada que él le prodigaba.

Se despidieron en la misma estación de trenes donde el castaño se quedo hasta que abordaran el tren, prometiendo regresar antes del fin de semana, en realidad solo pasaría dos días mientras ponía todo al día y adelantaba el trabajo para no tener que regresar a finales de ese mes… tal vez se tomaría un descanso y así compartir mas con todos. Llego hasta el Palace y se hospedo de inmediato en la habitación que siempre ocupaba mientras llegaba la hora de su cita con Nathan Smith, había llamado a este justo antes de salir de Chicago contándole en resumen lo que haría ese fin de semana, el doctor se mostro bastante interesado y optimista en cuanto a este y le pidió encontrarse de nuevo en cuanto estuviese libre.

Los murmullos de los alumnos se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse dando paso esta al tutor Marcel Prévet quien se encamino a su escritorio dando los buenos días a su grupo de clase, mientras que Mathieu cerraba una de las leyes donde estaba estudiando algunos códigos junto a Fabrizio, quien estaba medio sentado en el respaldo de la silla se encamino bordeándola y tomo asiento, volvió medio cuerpo para hablarle a su compañero.

- Después de esta clase tengo dos horas libres, podemos seguir estudiando en la plaza central del bloque. - Y regreso a su posición colocando un libro sobre la mesa, al tiempo que el profesor daba inicio a la clase quien elaboraba un mapa conceptual en el pizarrón para después pasar a explicarlo.

- El derecho laboral es el conjunto de principios y normas jurídicas que regulan las relaciones entre empleador, trabajador, las asociaciones sindicales y el Estado. El Derecho del trabajo se encarga de normar la actividad humana lícita y prestada por un trabajador en relación de dependencia a un empleador a cambio de una contraprestación. – Hablaba dirigiéndose a los alumnos. - ¿Quién puede hablar sobre el inicio de las primeras leyes laborales? – Fabrizio tenía cierto conocimiento, siendo esto aun algo propiamente nuevo dentro del derecho, pero espero a que alguien más interviniera en clases, para no ser siempre él mismo en responder. – Estoy esperando respuesta… esto es imposible… apenas hablamos de eso la semana pasada. – Expuso el tutor con frustración, el italiano al ver el descontento del hombre se atrevió una vez más a levantar la mano.

- Disculpe señor Prévet. – Acoto el joven.

- Adelante Di Carlo… al parecer es el único que presta atención a las clases. – Dirigiéndole una mirada de verdadera molestia al resto del salón.

- Las leyes han estado en la tentativa desde mediados del pasado siglo, pero no es hasta 1919 que se ratifica el cual se lleva a cabo, adquiriendo acta con el Tratado de Versalles poniendo fin a la guerra mundial, naciendo de esto el derecho del trabajo como una rama autónoma con reglas, instituciones y técnicas propias.

- Muy bien Di Carlo… ahora según el artículo cinco de la ET la relación laboral se da cuando ocurren cuatro circunstancias ¿Cuáles son? – Pregunto el hombre y Fabrizio estaba por responder cuando este con un gesto le indico que no lo hiciera. - ¿Alguien mas? – En ese momento Mathieu levanto la mano.

- Señor las cuatros son, Voluntariedad la cual atribuye a que queda a elección libre por parte de las dos partes del contrato. Retribución que es la compensación económica. Ajenidad, en los frutos, en los riesgos y en los medios y Dependencia, que es estar bajo el ámbito de la organización y dirección de otra persona. – Acoto el joven pelirrojo mostrando al final una amplia sonrisa.

- Felicitaciones Signoret. – Expreso con un atisbo de sonrisa el tutor y se volvió una vez mas para escribir otras anotaciones en el pizarrón, después de esto explico cada articulo, poniendo en practica algunos, logrando con esto que el resto de la clase tomara participación de la misma, el tutor estaba sumamente complacido con los avances que el grupo daba solo esperaba que en la próxima clase mantuviesen los conocimientos que hoy les explicaba y no que salvara la clase Di Carlo como siempre lo hacia, el joven se había ganado el respeto del hombre, ante su interés por los estudios, mas era poco lo que se lo dejaba saber para que este no se confiara y desistirá de su empeño en el aprendizaje, estaba seguro que el joven Signoret también era bueno con esto de las leyes solo que carecía de esa seguridad que a Di Carlo le sobraba pero que la exponía de manera espontanea, tal vez ni el mismo estaba consiente, a lo mejor era algo innato en él haciéndolo resaltar del resto de la clase.

- Conversemos ahora acerca de los tratado internacionales… - Expuso el hombre de manera casual. – Di Carlo puede leer para el resto de la clase los tres acuerdos que aparecen en la pagina 44. – Siguió el hombre tomando asiento al borde de la mesa y agudizando su atención en lo que el joven leería, Fabrizio se puso de pie con libro en mano y procedió a leer.

- El primero es la organización internacional del trabajo. Seguidamente de los pactos y convenios de las naciones unidas y por últimos los acuerdos bilaterales y multilaterales, cuyo objetivo es generalmente equipar las condiciones de trabajo entre dos o más países especialmente para evitar inmigraciones masivas entre países vecinos. – Leía el joven con su voz gruesa y aterciopelada.

- Disculpe señor Prévet ¿Puedo hacer una acotación acerca de lo que acaba de leer Di Carlo? – Pregunto un joven al final de la fila del medio, acomodándose en la silla con cara de burla, más esto paso desapercibido para el tutor quien con un asentimiento le dio el permiso. – Creo que el ultimo tratado es poco lo que se lleva a cabo… de nada sirve si cada vez estamos mas plagado de italianos. – Lanzando todo el veneno de una a sabiendas que el único extranjero además de ser italiano en la clase era Di Carlo quien se mantenía de pie, con el libro aun en mano ya que el profesor hasta ahora no le había dado la orden para que tomara asiento, el moreno en el momento que el joven escupió las mordaces palabras clavo su mirada en este, con la rabia que le causo el comentario queriendo incinerarlo con esta, al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula para soportar las ganas de querer partirle la cara, el tutor vio el semblante de Di Carlo por lo que estaba por acotar pero el joven fue mucho mas rápido y continuo con su comentario acerca de los tratados. – Es que parecen multiplicarse y restan oportunidades de trabajo a los franceses que de verdad lo necesitamos, solo vienen a instalar y camuflar sus mafias aquí. – Exponía entre serio y burlonamente sin apartar la vista de Fabrizio quien tampoco la desviaba un ápice, el joven apreciaba fácilmente la rabia que recorría al italiano logrando con esto su cometido, ya que se había ganado el recelo de este a causa de querer ser el alumno estrella, de además de ser italiano querer sobre salir en Francia.

- Roux podría dejar de lado las sátiras e intervenir profesionalmente. – Dijo determinante el tutor, el joven solo levanto las manos a la altura de su pecho alegando inocencia mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado mas Fabrizio lo estaba asesinado con la mirada. – Di Carlo…. Di Carlo… siéntense por favor. – Intervino el hombre llamando la atención del joven quien se sentó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Roux. – Bien continuemos con la clase. – Prosiguió el profesor.

- Fabrizio no le hagas caso. – Susurro Mathieu detrás del joven quien se obligo a volver la mirada al frente y tratar de redimir las erupciones que el volcán de ira estaban causando en su interior y trato por todos los medios de tranquilizarse y prestar atención a la clase.

El altercado quedo de lado, mientras el profesor dictaba algunas Leyes, reglamentos y les asignaba las labores que debían llevar para la próxima clase, mas cuando a esta aun le faltaba mas de una hora por terminar, le envió a realizar algunos contratos y prosiguieron con la clase dando prioridad esta vez a los principios generales del derecho laboral, en lo cual el hombre pidió a los chicos intervenir una vez mas, pero cada vez que Fabrizio quería acotar algo el profesional le hacia un gesto para que no lo hiciera, estaba seguro que el joven sabia, pero ya también se había topado con situaciones como esta cuando el racismo esta de por medio y hoy no era el día para darle pie a que Roux continuara con sus ataques.

- ¿Alguien puede decir con sus propias palabras y dando como ejemplo a alguna empresa que lleve a cabalidad el principio protector? – Pregunto el tutor.

- Los Laboratorios Di Carlo… - Dijo claro y fuerte el joven al final de la fila, mas solo por seguir su juego en contra de Fabrizio, bien sabia que este no era de esos Di Carlo y le caía como anillo al dedo.

- No caigas en su juego Fabrizio… ignóralo. – Susurro una vez más a su compañero en frente al ver la tensión que se poso sobre los hombros de este, Fabrizio solo tenso una vez mas la mandíbula y no se volvió ni siquiera a mirarlo, pensaba destrozar a su familia sin siquiera saberlo y esto era mucho peor.

- Sin duda alguna es el principio más importante del Derecho laboral, es donde se protege una de las partes del contrato, bien, en los laboratorios Di Carlo cabe destacar que su propietario es italiano y en todas y cada una de las sucursales que están favoreciéndose en Francia, los altos mandos son italianos, solo los puestos de menor rango son ocupados por franceses, a pesar de estar haciéndose cada vez mas ricos con nuestro dinero también nos humillan…

Fabrizio estaba que explotaba, como se atrevía a escupir esa sarta de mentiras acerca de su padre, es un desgraciado Roux además nada de esto tenia que ver con el principio, aun no sabe que ha hecho para que desprestigie con sus sucias palabras su apellido, el profesor se puso de pie e intentaba detener al joven pero este continuo hablando.

- Y no solo les basta con explotar y robar a los franceses pues también lo hacen en Italia… la esposa del propietario de dichos laboratorios, crea fundaciones ficticias y se la mantiene de congregación en congregación dándose golpes de pecho, mientras llenan aun mas sus bolsillos… - Dejo libre una carcajada llena de burla - ¿Díganme si eso no es el principio protector?...

En ese momento Fabrizio no pudo seguir controlándose, por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente haciendo con esto que el joven se detuviera en sus comentarios sarcásticos, para el italiano el hecho de que hablara en contra de los laboratorios podría soportarlo, pero inmiscuir a su madre en esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, los actos reflejos del tutor fueron demasiado lento pues cuando quiso hacer algo ya Fabrizio se encaminaba en largas y seguras zancadas al ultimo puesto de la fila del medio, sin siquiera percatarse de que todas las miradas del salón se posaban sobre él y Roux, menos escuchar el revuelo de comentarios que recorría el salón, en ese momento solo tenia un blanco y no era nada mas que Roux al final de la fila, llego hasta este y solo vasto una de sus manos para que de un solo movimiento brusco estrellara la mesa de este contra la que estaba en la fila de al lado y que esta también rodara, al encontrarse el puesto vacio y pegar contra la pared, el francés se puso de pie sin dejarse intimidar por el italiano aun cuando este le ganaba por mucho en estatura.

- No vuelvas a hablar en contra de… de. – Estuvo a punto de decir de mi madre, pero a pesar de estar sumamente molesto no le salió, todo él temblaba a causa de la ira.

- En contra de los Di Carlo… - Dijo con ironía. - Sabes que estoy en toda mi propiedad de hacerlo… ni que fueras familia de ellos no eres mas que un muerto de hambre y ellos solo son unos ladrones de cuello blanco y unos… - En ese momento las palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte empujón que Fabrizio le propicio haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared. - Solo eres un muerto de hambre que vive de la limosna del gobierno francés y no recibe nada de los italianos y aun así los defiendes… - Expuso con la espalda adolorida, pero aun mas molesto, en ese momento Fabrizio se acerco mas a él y lo tomó con una de sus manos por el cuello elevándolo un poco y se acerco al rostro del joven a escasos centímetros le dijo con el diablo que llevaba por dentro.

- Cierra tu maldita boca… si… si vivo de la limosna del gobierno francés pero estoy seguro que me la he ganado y la merezco mucho mas que tu francés hijo de puta. – El joven estaba rojo a causa de la ira pero no mas que al que estaba asfixiando con su mano cerrándole el cuello, sabia que le hablaban, algunos compañeros de clases y hasta el tutor, la ceguera que la impotencia y rabia le causaron, se disiparon por unos segundos ante los intentos de Roux por quietarse la mano del cuello y buscar un poco de oxigeno y fue cuando diviso al tutor frente a él.

- Fabrizio suéltelo… suéltelo inmediatamente. – El joven obedeció en el instante y lo soltó sin el mínimo cuidado dejándolo caer, mientras este buscaba oxigeno y tosía al mismo tiempo.

- Que sea la primera y la última vez que una situación como esta se da durante mi clase… así que inmediatamente se me disculpan… Roux discúlpese con Di Carlo. – Exigió el profesor.

- No volverá a ocurrir… señor Prévet… - Acoto el joven aun sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.  
– Lo siento Di Carlo. – Se disculpo de una manera que ni el mismo se lo creía o así fue como Fabrizio lo percibió siendo este el afectado.

- Di Carlo… espero su disculpa. – Hizo saber el hombre, mientras el joven solo se mantenía con la mirada de odio en Roux. – Di Carlo…. Di Carlo… o se disculpa o se sale inmediatamente de mi clase. – Fabrizio levanto la mirada y la clavo en el profesor quien exigía la salvedad, bajo nuevamente esta y percibió media sonrisa en Roux, ante lo cual Fabrizio se dio media vuelta y con paso seguro se dirigió a su mesa.

- Fabrizio… no… no te vayas, discúlpate. – Le dijo Mathieu.

Pero este solo tomó sus libros y se encamino a la puerta saliendo y cerrando tras de si esta en un azote que hizo que los vidrios de las ventanas del aula vibraran.

El tutor se quedo pasmado ante el orgullo inexorable del joven quien prefiero abandonar la clase antes de ofrecer una disculpa, su actitud gritaba, convicción, arrogancia pero sobre todo que no se rebajaría ante alguien quien le falto el respeto.

Fabrizio salió del salón y se encamino aun lleno de rabia por el pasillo, mientras se decía que era ridículo por parte del tutor que le pidiera disculpa a ese mal nacido, cuando lo humillo de todas las maneras posible, cuando se atrevió a al menos aguardar en su sucia boca a su madre quien no hace mas que ayudar y que nunca en su vida a tocado un solo centavo que tenga como destino las fundaciones, su madre que es el ser con el alma mas caritativa sobre la tierra y ese desgraciado se atrevió a tildarla de ladrona, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero no lo haría, la opresión en el pecho apenas si lo dejaba respirar, bajaba las escaleras para por fin salir de ahí y tomar un poco de aire libre, con paso seguro pero rápido y enceguecido aun por la furia en su interior, no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó sin querer con la joven de recepción siendo tan fuerte el choque que esta cayo sentada en el suelo y a su alrededor varios libros.

- Disculpa… disculpa. – Acoto Fabrizio nerviosamente colocándose de cuclillas para ayudarla a levantar, mientras la joven aun consternada por la caída se perdía en los ojos topacio sin creer en la suerte de que quien la hizo caer no era más que el hombre que se colaba en sus sueños.

- No… no te preocupes… - Esbozo entre nerviosa y sonriente.

- ¿Estas bien?... – Ella asintió en silencio aun aletargada en el rostro del joven. - ¿Seguro estas bien? – Pregunto una vez más al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y el cuerpo de la joven vibro ante las manos del chico cerrando sus brazos, él la soltó y una vez más se agacho para recoger los libros que ella traía consigo. – De verdad disculpa… venia distraído.

- No te preocupes estoy bien. – Susurro acercándose a él y sin ser consiente de sus movimientos llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del joven y la acaricio, Fabrizio no pudo evitar tensarse ante el toque. – Estas algo pálido… ¿Te sientes bien? – El joven parpadeo rápidamente y tenso la mandíbula.

- Eh… si… si claro que estoy bien… a lo mejor y fue una rabieta que agarre hace un momento, pero no te preocupes apenas llegue a la casa tomare algo para un ligero dolor de cabeza que tengo… seguro mi esposa tendrá algo en el botiquín. – Contesto él.

- ¿Tu esposa? – Pregunto la joven estrellándose contra la realidad. – No sabía que estabas casado. – Susurro dejando salir toda la tristeza que le causaba la noticia.

- Si… si estoy casado y tengo un hijo… a veces vienen a buscarme, cuando lo hagan te presentare a Joshua se que quedaras encantada con él. – Le dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa sin saber el daño que causaba en la joven esas simples palabras, quien después de esto trato de despedirse lo más pronto posible e ir al baño a llorar su desilusión, mientras que Fabrizio se dirigió a su casa.

La luz que entraba por el amplio ventanal del despacho de Nathan Smith iluminaba la estancia, llevando calidez y bañando con sus tenues rayos todo el cuerpo de Fabrizio quien se encontraba recostado en el diván, mientras a pocos metros de allí y justo frente a él se ubicaba el inglés sentado en su sillón mientras anotaba en su libreta.

- ¿Entonces no tuviste ningún recuerdo mientras te encontrabas con los Grandchester? – Pregunto observándolo con mucha atención.

- No… bueno… cuando llegue a esa casa fui embargado por una cantidad de sentimientos que no logre… y aun no logro entender, una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, pero en cuanto la hija del duque, Dominique se llama la pequeña… justo cuando ella me recibió con un abrazo pude sentir que todo eso desaparecía… - Intentaba explicar cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

- ¿Dominique Grandchester te recibió con un abrazo? – Inquirió un tanto desconcertado.

- Si… camino hasta mi y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos… como si fuésemos conocidos de toda la vida, supongo que fue como gesto de agradecimiento por lo que hice el día del accidente – Comento encogiéndose de hombros pues tampoco deseaba darle mas vueltas.

- Es extraño… generalmente las personas que pertenecen a la realeza no son tan efusivas, ni siquiera con sus propios familiares, mi padre fue el medico de cabecera de varios y le puedo asegurar que eran personas bastante adustas y reservadas en sus tratos… claro esta también el hecho de que Dominique Grandchester es una niña y tal vez fue algo espontaneo que no pudo controlar… pero ¿Cómo lo recibió el resto de la familia? – Pregunto de nuevo.

- Todos fueron muy amables, la esposa de Richard Grandchester es una mujer extraordinaria… posee una luz y un belleza que he visto en pocas mujeres, además que es muy inteligente, carismática y sencilla, no es para nada presuntuosa… tiene unos ojos muy hermosos y su sonrisa es tan cálida que es imposible no sonreír cuando ella lo hace – Respondió con entusiasmo.

- Al parecer quedo prendado de la duquesa de Grandchester – Indico Nathan divertido al ver como el joven hablaba de la dama – No es para menos Fabrizio, Eleonor Grandchester es una mujer hermosa y justo como dice parece estar rodeada de un aura que la hace especial… seguramente ello aunado a su talento fue lo que coloco a tantos fanáticos a sus pies – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Cuando le estreche la mano, en el momento que nos presentaron unas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza… algo así como… "Ella es mi verdadera madre, la única" fue bastante extraño pues no hubieron imágenes como en ocasiones anteriores, solo un eco que retumbo en mi cabeza y desapareció sin mas, no sentí angustia… o desesperación, temor, rabia… no sentí nada en absoluto, solo pude ser consciente del hermoso brillo en los ojos de Eleonor Grandchester y la sonrisa que tenia pintada en el rostro. – Comento sumido en sus recuerdos.

Nathan se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras del chico y aunque había decidido esperar antes de hacer conjeturas sin sentido, después de pensarlo durante varios días cuando descubrió el parecido de las letras entre Terruce Grandchester y Fabrizio Di Carlo, ahora todo volvía de nuevo… y esta vez parecía complicarse aun mas, porque si… si los duques de Grandchester lo trataron de manera tal normal es porque no había nada que les hiciese pensar que el joven era su hijo como hasta hace poco sospechaba… a menos que estuviesen buscando la manera de comprobar algo, pero eso no tenia sentido… uno no puede ocultar unos sentimientos tan fuertes, las miradas de Eleonor, el abrazo de la chica y la intensión del duque de compartir mas con él… ¿Qué estaban intentando hacer? ¿Por qué en lugar de enfrentarlo con la verdad se limitaron a…? ¡Ganarse su confianza! Por supuesto… eso tenía que ser, estaban actuando como si no lo conociesen pues seguramente están al tanto de su enfermedad y saben que no es conveniente presionarlo o exponerlo a una verdad tan grande como esa… - La voz del castaño lo regreso.

- ¿Nathan se encuentra bien? – Pregunto este al ver que el hombre no respondía.

- ¿Eh? Si… si Fabrizio solo me… me fui un instante, sabes que me parece un tanto extraño ese cariño que sentías te profesaban los Grandchester, bueno tú estas al tanto de que ellos perdieron a su hijo mayor, quien tenia aproximadamente tu edad… Terruce… - El chico no lo dejo continuar.

- Parece que todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para compararme con ese hombre – Menciono incomodo ante el comentario – Nathan yo no tengo nada en común con Terruce Grandchester… solo el hecho que conozco a varias personas que también lo conocieron a él, de resto somos dos polos opuestos… él paso gran parte de su vida entre los nobles británicos mas renombrados, estudio en otro colegio, vino a vivir a América… trabajo en lo mismo que su madre y donde al parecer era muy bueno, sufrió un accidente y murió – Indico en tono serio.

- Tienes razón… pero quedamos en que no descartaríamos ninguna hipótesis sobre tu caso y… - El castaño lo interrumpió de nuevo dejando libre una carcajada.

- Disculpe doctor… ¿Intenta decirme que yo puedo ser Terruce Grandchester? – Inquirió mirándolo asombrado ante la locura que planteaba Nathan.

- Fabrizio no he dicho algo parecido… pero ¿Acaso no cabe la posibilidad que tú hubieses conocido a ese joven? Digamos que no fue durante tus años en el colegio… pero que me dices del tiempo que supuestamente pasaste en la guerra, es probable que en lugar de marchar a Francia lo hayas hecho a América y por eso todos los recuerdos de esta ciudad, hasta pudiste trabajar junto a Terruce en el teatro, quizás fueron esos años compartidos los que hacen que sientas todas esas emociones cuando están cerca de las cosas que lo rodearon a él o que tienen una conexión directa o no con el actor – Indico Nathan mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero… eso es absurdo, mi padre me encontró en un hospital militar después de resultar herido en el frente, pero supongamos que es como usted dice y los primeros años que pase lejos de mi casa no estuve en Europa sino aquí en América… ¿Cómo es que pude conocer a Terruce Grandchester, entablar una amistad con él y llegar a ser un actor de una compañía tan reconocida como la suya? – Pregunto de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

- Por casualidad…. Las casualidades existen Fabrizio, sé que puede sonar irracional pero… tú mismo te has visto actuar en grandes escenarios, no tienes recuerdos de batallas o algo que nos indique que realmente estuviste en una, ni siquiera cicatrices… tampoco has conocido a un compañero que certifique que verdaderamente estuviste allí, tu padre paso años buscándote sin poder dar con tu paradero, además no puedes recordar con exactitud cuantos días pasaste viajando hasta llegar a tu casa, pero desde Francia hasta Italia son menos de dos y es absurdo viajar en barco cuando lo pudieron hacer en tren – Explico el doctor mirándolo.

- En resumen todo en cuanto a lo que a mi pasado se refiere esta lleno de absurdos y vacios Nathan… uno mas no creo que haga mucha diferencia, pero que yo fuese amigo de Grandchester… es algo un poco bizarro ¿No cree? – Inquirió mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Mi esposa nunca me ha dicho que fuese una persona extraña… en realidad me ha comentado poco de él pues… - Nathan se detuvo consciente que se estaba involucrando personalmente con el caso.

- ¿Acaso también estuvo enamorada de él? – Pregunto el castaño sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿También? ¿Conoces a alguien que lo haya estado? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno… imagino que media población femenina, si como dicen era un gran actor, joven… buen mozo y además interpreto a Romeo de Shakespeare, es fácil deducir que muchas mujeres creyeron estar enamoradas de Grandchester – Contesto de manera casual esquivando la pregunta y también la mirada para lucir indiferente ante el rubio.

- Susana estuvo comprometida con Grandchester – Soltó sin previo aviso.

Fabrizio casi se coloco de pie de la impresión, pero logro ocultárselo al doctor, bueno al menos eso pensó él; aunque Nathan fue consciente de la reacción del chico y clavo su mirada en este a la espera de algún comentario, mientras él se mantenía impasible retomando su actitud distante.

- ¿Su esposa se iba a casar con Grandchester? No entiendo… si supuestamente él estaba enamorado de… - Fabrizio se detuvo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué tanto conoces de la vida de Terruce Grandchester? Es algo raro que estés al tanto de muchos destalles de la vida de alguien a quien supuestamente no conociste y que además no te simpatiza ¿Acaso existe alguna razón en especial que te lleve a interesarte por el joven? – Pregunto Nathan tomando la oportunidad que Fabrizio se ofrecía al verse perturbado.

- Yo… la verdad es que existe algo que me une a Terruce Grandchester y tal vez usted pueda comprenderme mejor ahora, vera Nathan mi… - El joven fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta que hizo que ambos se volviesen a mirar en esa dirección.

- Espéreme un momento por favor – Indico Nathan colocándose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta, antes dejo su libreta sobre el escritorio.

- Amor disculpa que te interrumpa, solo pase para avisarte que ya termine la consulta con el doctor, y como tú aun tienes cosas pendientes será mejor que me vaya hasta la casa en un taxi – Menciono Susana con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos, cuando su esposo abrió la puerta y ella dio un par de pasos para entrar a esta.

- Ya casi termino Susana, si deseas puedes esperarme en la cafetería y saldré contigo para la casa, solo dame diez minutos por favor – Dijo el rubio con la vista fija en ella.

Fabrizio había escuchado la conversación entre el doctor y su mujer, sabia que no debía intervenir pero era injusto que él se apareciese así y le quitara el tiempo que el inglés tenia para compartir con su familia, sabia que ya él hacia mucho atendiéndolo y brindándole toda su ayuda, se incorporo un poco en el diván.

- No es necesario que haga esperar a su esposa Nathan – Dijo volviéndose para mirar a la pareja – Terminemos esta conversación otro día, puedo llamarlo después y acordamos nuestra próxima cita – Agrego colocándose de pie.

Desde el mismo momento en el cual Susana escucho la voz del hombre todo parecía retumbar a su alrededor, sus piernas temblaron y su garganta se cerró, pero lo peor vino después, ella no estaba del todo preparada para la imagen que se presentaría ante sus ojos y dio gracias a Dios por estar usando el bastón desde hace un par de días, este fue el que evito que cayera desmayada al piso y también la mano de Nathan que sujetaba la suya, aunque desde el día que su esposo le había hablado de su paciente ella no había logrado sacárselo de la cabeza, dejo el asunto relegado a un segundo plano dado la cantidad de noticias que había recibido, entre ellas su embarazo… y las buenas criticas a su trabajo. Pero ahora todo se había borrado y solo quedaba ese hombre frente a ella y una especie de vértigo que parecía adueñarse de todo su ser.

El castaño camino hasta donde se encontraban los esposos y esbozando una sonrisa le extendió una mano a la rubia, aunque para él no paso desapercibida la turbación que ella mostraba esa mirada llena de miedo de nuevo y la palidez de su rostro, sus ojos se habían humedecido y al parecer no encontraba su voz; él intento parecer casual para aligerar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente pues sabia que el inglés también había notado el estado de su esposa.

- Mucho gusto señora Smith, Fabrizio Di Carlo – Se presento mirándola a los ojos.

- En… encantada… señor Di Carlo… - Indico la rubia cuando pudo encontrar su voz y con la claridad que la conmoción le permitían, recibiendo la mano del joven y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

- Susana Fabrizio es un paciente que he estado tratando hace varios meses… estuvo presente el día del estreno de La comedia de las equivocaciones, creo que te conté al respecto – Comento Nathan mirando la escena atentamente y sintiendo una preocupación por su esposa que lo ponía a la defensiva, no sabia porque pero sentía que debía protegerla y alejarla de Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- Si… creo recordar algo, estaba ese día con su hermana – Señalo la rubia utilizando todo el autocontrol aprendido en el teatro.

- Efectivamente, ella quedo muy emocionada con la obra en general, pero en especial con su actuación y nos encontramos con Nathan por casualidad, estaban a punto de presentarnos cuando usted tuvo un desmayo, por cierto permítame felicitarla por el embarazo – Contesto el chico.

- Muchas gracias… señor Di Carlo… ¿Es usted italiano? – Inquirió Susana mirándolo en detalle.

- Si… de Florencia mas específicamente – Respondió con media sonrisa.

- Parece mas inglés… - Esbozo pero al ver que la sonrisa del joven se congelaba se apresuro a agregar – Son algunos rasgo… es que se parece a alguien que conocí… pero por favor no me haga caso, son tonterías… tienen que serlo, Nathan amor no te preocupes por mi… termina con el señor Di Carlo y yo te esperare en el cafetín, necesito tomar algo – Dijo mirando a su esposo.

- De verdad señora, no tiene que marcharse… la verdad es que ya se me hizo tarde también – Pronuncio observando su reloj – Yo lo llamo mañana antes de regresar a Chicago Nathan y allí acordamos nuestra próxima sesión, fue un placer conocerla señora Smith – Agrego extendiéndole la mano primero al doctor y después a ella – Felicitaciones de nuevo, que estén bien – Con estas palabras tomó su saco y después de hacerles un ademan salió del lugar.

Los esposos quedaron estáticos sin saber que decir o hacer, su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta por donde vieron salir al joven, después de un minuto Nathan camino hasta su escritorio y guardo las notas que llevaba de Fabrizio así como el diario que el joven había escrito durante su visita a la casa de los Grandchester, luego regreso hasta donde su esposa se encontraba aun sumida en una especie de burbuja que la mantenía alejada hasta de su propia presencia, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella reacciono dedicándole una sonrisa. Salieron del consultorio y pasaron por el cafetín pues ciertamente Susana necesitaba tomar algo y Nathan también, después de eso llegaron hasta el auto y todo el viaje hasta su casa se hizo en completo silencio, algunas miradas y sonrisa, pero la comunicación fue casi nula y la tensión se podía palpar.

* * *

**_El arma que te di pronto la usaste  
para herirme a traición y sangre fría.  
Hoy te reclamo el arma, otra vez mía,  
y el corazón en el que la clavaste._**

**_Si en tu poder y fuerza confiaste,_**  
**_de ahora en adelante desconfía:_**  
**_era mi amor el que te permitía_**  
**_triunfar en la batalla en que triunfaste._**

**_Aunque aún mane la sangre del costado_**  
**_donde melló su filo tu imprudencia,_**  
**_ya el tiempo terminó de tu reinado._**

**_Hecho a los gestos de la violencia,_**  
**_con tu mala costumbre ten cuidado;_**  
**_tú sólo no te hieras en mi ausencia._**

**_El arma que te di pronto la usaste... Antonio Gala._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	120. Capitulo 38 parte 4

**Capitulo 38**

**Parte 4 **

Las risas llenaban la hermosa habitación de Candy que se encontraba iluminada por la luz del sol de media tarde que entraba de lleno por las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón, en su cama habían no menos de treinta bocetos donde se podían apreciar hermosos diseños, estos pasaban de manos de la rubia a las de Annie y de allí a las de Fransheska; esa tarde las chicas se habían reunido para escoger los trajes que usarían las damas de honor, en vista que todas las amigas de Fransheska se habían quedado en Europa y solo contaba aquí con su cuñada y la morena, les había solicitado a ellas que fuese su cortejo el día de su boda, ellas junto a Edith Dupont y Patty O'Brien, a quien aun no conocía personalmente pero de la cual Candy y Annie le habían hablado muchísimo seria sus damas de honor, en vista que el compromiso de su hermano con la rubia no se había anunciado y no tenían como fecha para casarse la misma de la castaña y Albert, las americanas se habían avocado a ayudarla en todo. Tenían mas de dos horas viendo y seleccionando los que mas les gustaban, para ir descartando después hasta llegar a uno, Fransheska bajo un momento a la cocina por un vaso de agua pues no deseaba molestar a Ángela por una tontería, además ya se desenvolvía en este lugar como si fuese su casa pues todos le habían insistido en que se tomase esa libertad en vista que dentro de poco seria la señora de la misma. Llego hasta la cocina y pidió lo que deseaba, las dos chicas que se encontraban allí prepararon un pequeño refrigerio para Annie y Candy pues sabían que estas disfrutaban mucho de los dulces y justo acababan de hacer unos postres deliciosos. Fransheska vio llegar el auto de Albert y les pidió el favor que le notificaran a las jóvenes que subiría en un momento, mientras ella se servía un poco mas de agua para después disponerse a reunirse con su novio, pero escucho unos pasos que se acercaban y supo que era él, así que decidió darle una sorpresa y se oculto, lo vio entrar y llenar un vaso de agua, estaba por tomarlo cuando apareció George.

- Albert que bueno que te encuentro, estaba por llamar a la oficina a ver si todavía seguías allí – Indicó el hombre que lucía preocupado.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el rubio sin preámbulos al ver el semblante de hombre.

- Recibimos este telegrama hace una hora mas o menos, no te avise antes pues me ocupe de enviar una respuesta ordenando lo que debían hacer y hace unos minutos llego este otro – Contesto entregándole ambas misivas al chico, uno de ellos abierto pues estaba dirigido al administrador pero también era de la incumbencia de Albert.

- ¡George esto no puede ser posible! Estábamos a solo días de recibir la sentencia y todo indicaba que seria a nuestro favor… - Exclamo molesto el rubio mientras sus ojos se paseaban por las líneas escritas en el papel – Esto no es una casualidad… alguien tuvo que ayudarlo ¡Maldito Martoglio! ¿Cómo pudo escaparse? – Inquirió y su voz estaba cargada de rabia.

Fransheska había notado la tensión en George y prefirió seguir escondida presintiendo que el asunto del cual deseaba hablarle a su novio era importante y delicado, no pudo salir y dejarlos hablar tranquilos pues cuando quiso hacerlo ya estaban conversando, así que prefirió esperar para saludarlo en un momento mas adecuado, pero cuando escucho hablar de telegramas su corazón se encogió y sintió que el aire se quedaba atascado en su pecho y al oír que mencionaban el nombre de ese hombre todo fue peor pues el vértigo se apodero de ella y las ultimas palabras fueron como si hubiese recibido un golpe que la hizo estremecerse y soltar el vaso que aun mantenía en su manos y había olvidado, este se estrello contra el piso haciendo pedazos y el estruendo retumbo en el lugar captando la atención de los dos hombres quien se volvieron para ver lo que había pasado.

- Lo… lo siento… yo… quería saludarte Albert… - La chica salió del trance cuando sintió caer el vaso e inmediatamente hablo para justificar su presencia allí mientras se doblaba para recogerlos lo cristales rotos y sus manos temblaban.

- Fransheska amor… no sabia que estaba aquí… deja eso no te preocupes – Indicó el rubio caminando hasta ella, sintiéndose mal por no haber notado su presencia allí y causar esto.

- No se preocupe por los vidrios Fransheska, ya se encargara de ello una de las chicas – Menciono George tomando un paño para que la joven se secase las manos y sirviéndole otro vaso de agua.

- No es problema… estoy bien George, muchas gracias – Dijo incorporándose y recibiendo el vaso que el hombre le ofrecía, solo tomó un sorbo y cuando lo coloco sobre la mesa sus manos temblaban como hojas, el color había desaparecido de su rostro.

- Creo que será mejor que subas Fran… - Intento decir Albert pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Quiénes envían los telegramas? – Pregunto con la voz ronca.

- Los hombres que están encargándose del caso… y tu padre – Contesto el rubio pues sabía que no ganaba nada negándole la información a la chica.

- ¿De donde los envían Albert? – Inquirió de nuevo sintiendo que una presión se adueñaba de su pecho y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras no podía controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

- Desde Florencia, pero no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse amor… ya los hombres de seguridad están a tanto de todo y se ha reforzado… - Ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Mis padres están en Florencia… ellos están… - Esbozo y comenzó a temblar aun mas al tiempo que un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Fran no tienes que angustiarte amor, todo esta bien – Menciono caminando hasta ella para abrazarla, cuando lo hizo pudo sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba. – Amor debes calmarte, créeme por favor no pasara nada, el telegrama dice que ellos estaban por viajar hasta Francia… es probable que ya estén allí y fuera de peligro, hay gente buscando a ese hombre y no descansaran hasta encontrarlo, no tienes nada que temer – Agrego abrazándola con fuerza.

- Ese hombre es un loco Albert… no le importa nada ¡Dios yo pensé que todo esto había terminado! – Dijo entre sollozos, se separo muy despacio de su novio y busco sus ojos – No podemos decirle a Fabrizio… se volverá loco si sabe que ese hombre anda suelto y nuestros padres en peligro, ellos debían salir antes ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? – Pregunto llena de nervios.

- Estaban esperando la sentencia y que Luciano terminara otros asuntos, yo les sugerí que se mantuviesen en Venecia pero él menciono que no existía peligro alguno y así es Fransheska… tus padres están a salvo, si a ese hombre se le ocurre al menos acercarse a ellos será apresado de inmediato, no es tonto y no creo que vaya a cometer semejante estupidez mas cuando sabe que esta a punto de ser encerrado por años – Respondió el rubio intentando calmarla.

- Puede que tengas razón… si, claro todo estará bien… soy una tonta, no existe motivo alguno para tener miedo, papá y mamá estarán aquí dentro de poco y todo será perfecto de nuevo – Indico pero su mirada se paseaba de un lugar a otro y sus manos seguían temblando.

- Amor respira e intenta calmarte – Le pidió Albert mirándola preocupado.

- Yo… yo estoy bien Albert, no te preocupes amor… estoy bien, será mejor que regrese con las chicas, deben estar esperándome o quizás deba volver a la casa y continuar con eso mañana – Ella hablaba sin mirar al rubio a los ojos y él podía ver que estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.

- Será mejor que yo te lleve – Menciono con preocupación al verla así.

- No… mejor quédate y habla con George para ver que se puede hacer, es más importante encontrar una solución… yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí… Fabrizio salía hoy de Nueva York y estará aquí mañana, todo debe parecer normal y esperar a que mis padres se comuniquen con nosotros – Señalo caminando para salir, le dedico una sonrisa a George pero su mirada estaba ahogada en lagrimas que estaba evitando derramar.

El administrador le hizo una seña a Albert para que la acompañase pues era evidente que la chica no estaba bien, la noticia la había perturbado mucho y aunque intentaba parecer calmada no lo estaba en absoluto; el rubio poso una mano en la espalda de esta y le dedico una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, le dio un beso en la frente y salieron de la cocina. Ya en el salón ella quiso llamar al chofer que estaba en su casa, pero Albert no dejo que lo hiciera, en realidad no deseaba que se marchara como estaba, no quería contradecirla o angustiarla mas, así que se limito a llevarla hasta su casa, conduciendo muy despacio para estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Fransheska se coloco una coraza para evitar que su novio viese el estado en el cual se encontraba o al menos eso intento, pero a medida que sus recuerdos se hacían mas fuertes y vivos, también los miedos se apoderaban de su ser, llegaban torturándola e impidiéndole mostrarse tranquila como pretendía; de pronto ese día en el cual estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Enzo Martoglio llego hasta su mente con total claridad y junto a este, la angustia, el miedo, el dolor… todo regreso como si ese episodio no hubiese sido meses atrás sino que estuviese pasando en este preciso momento y eso la turbo aun mas. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y su voz no alcanzaba un tono audible, era como si esta presión en el pecho la estuviese ahogando, se llevo las manos al rostro para ahogar los sollozos.

- Fransheska amor… mi vida no llores así por favor – Menciono el rubio orillando el auto a un lado del camino y abrazándola con fuerza mientras todo el cuerpo de ella convulsionaba por los sollozos, se aferro a él pero no había manera que pudiese dejar de llorar – Fran mírame por favor… mi cielo todo va a estar bien, te prometo que todo estará bien, no sigas llorando de esa manera… no soporto verte así – Pidió y su voz dejaba ver el dolor que esto le producía.

- No puedo… no puedo… quiero que todo esto termine… no puedo con tanto peso, con esta angustia… - Decía entre sollozos, se separo un poco de Albert y se llevo las manos al rostro para secarse las lagrimas, pero estas seguían brotando – No hice nada… yo no hice nada ¡¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? ¿Por qué a mi familia? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con el infierno que vivimos cuando Fabrizio estuvo en la guerra? ¡Dios mío no es justo! – Exclamaba llena de rabia y dolor, ahogándose con el llanto, abrió la puerta del auto y descendió de este alejándose.

El rubio la imito caminando tras la chica que temblaba a causa de los sollozos, deseaba tener las palabras para consolarla, deseaba tener el poder para darle la seguridad que ella necesitaba, la impotencia hacia estragos en él pues sabia que no podía hacer nada para evitarle este trago amargo a Fransheska, estaba a su lado es verdad, segura y alejada de la mano de ese hombre, pero mientras sus padres estuviesen en Italia y próximos a las represalias que pudiese tomar ese miserable una parte de ella se encontraba indefensa, a merced de ese loco y era evidente que se sentía culpable por toda esta situación. Ella dejo libre un grito que retumbo en el lugar y se doblo a causa del llanto, envolviéndose con los brazos para darse fuerza, era como si todo el dolor que había pasado años atrás su familia a causa de lo ocurrido con su hermano y ahora esta situación a la cual se tenían que enfrentar de nuevo por ese desgraciado la golpeasen con fuerza.

- No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño… nunca amor – Sentencio Albert abrazándola por la espalda con fuerza – Yo estoy aquí Fran, contigo y te juro que hare hasta lo imposible por acabar con todo esto, no te tortures mas… no existe manera ni posibilidad que ese hombre logre dañarte a ti o alguno de los tuyos, yo los voy a proteger – La volvió para mirarla a los ojos tomando el rostro de ella bañado en lagrimas entre sus manos, acariciaba las mejillas con ternura – Te lo juro.

Ella asintió en silencio y se amarro a él en un abrazo, intento calmarse pues no soportaba ver esa mirada llena de angustia en los ojos de Albert, también debía llamar a su hermano y debía parecer tranquila o este sospecharía algo y lo que menos deseaba era que Fabrizio se perturbara o se sintiese culpable por no estar junto a sus padres en Florencia. Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados en silencio, ella aun seguía llorando pero ya lo peor había pasado, al menos no sentía que esa presión era tan fuerte y su cuerpo casi no temblaba, saber a Albert cerca la hacia sentirse segura y mas tranquila. Subieron de nuevo al auto y el joven dio la vuelta en una intercepción tomando el camino de regreso a su casa.

- ¿Por qué volvemos? – Pregunto ella con la voz ronca por el llanto.

- Te quedaras esta noche en la casa… - Dijo y al ver que ella se disponía a protestar agrego – Necesito tenerte cerca y saber que estarás bien, no me contradigas en esto amor… ya llamaremos a Fabrizio y le daremos cualquier excusa, pero por hoy será lo mejor – Indico dejando claro que no recibirá una negativa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa caminaron de inmediato hasta el invernadero quedándose allí por un par de horas, George había presenciado la escena desde el despacho y no tuvo que analizar mucho para saber que el rubio había decido que la chica se quedara esa noche en la mansión, le aviso a Ángela que preparase la habitación que había ocupado la italiana con anterioridad, envió por ropa a la casa de la chica y también puso al tanto a Candy de lo sucedido. Annie quien no sabia nada de esto se sintió conmocionada cuando la rubia le conto a rasgos generales lo ocurrido, se despidió de su amiga pidiéndole que la mantuviese al tanto de todo y que no dudase en acudir a ella si la necesitaba; en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la prometida de Albert, la chica se había ganado su aprecio y lamentaba realmente esta situación. Albert prácticamente obligo a comer a Fransheska durante la cena que compartieron en el estudio a solas, Candy paso unos minutos con ellos e intento animar a la chica con una conversación casual, recibieron una llamada de Fabrizio que este hizo desde una de las paradas del tren, ya estaba camino a Chicago, la encargada de darle la excusa del porque su hermana se quedaba allí fue Candy, solo menciono que habían estado viendo los bocetos para los trajes de las damas de honor y que en vista que había mucho que hacer decidieron continuar, todo esto era cierto así que ella no sintió que le mentía, solo le estaba ocultando lo de los telegramas, él sintió a su hermana un poco taciturna a pesar que la chica se esmero en mostrarse relajada y con esa habitual alegría que emanaba, ella menciono que estaba algo cansada y aunque no quedo del todo satisfecho, prefirió no insistir mas. El rubio la observaba con cuidado, esforzándose por alejar de ella esa sombra que la cubría a toda costa, hablo de su boda y de cómo iban los preparativos, le conto del episodio que había tenido con Nancy y ella dejo ver una sonrisa que aun fugaz para él fue un gran alivio, la chica hablaba sobre esto, pero era evidente que la preocupación aun la tenia cautiva. Subieron a sus habitaciones ya cerca de las diez de la noche, pues el té que le había preparado Ángela para que estuviese mas tranquila comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella, frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocuparía esa noche Albert la abrazo con fuerza, le dio varios besos tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos le volvió a asegurar que no debía temer por nada, ella intento sonreír para agradecerle por todo esto y respondió a ese beso que él le dio de despedida, entro a la alcoba y Albert se quedo parado frente a la puerta un par de minutos.

La luz de la luna era lo único que le permitía ver en la inmensa oscuridad de la habitación, ya era mas de medianoche y ella aun no se decidía, caminaba de un lugar a otro, observaba su silueta enfundada en una sensual y delicada dormilona que brindaba una vista generosa de sus pechos, en el gran espejo del tocador, encendió la luz que se encontraba encima de este y estudio sus apariencia una vez mas, se cepillo el cabello un par de veces y luego lo movió para darle un aspecto mas natural.

- No puedo seguir esperando, esta es la ocasión perfecta y no dejare que esa tonta insulsa la arruine, no fue nada fácil convencer a Emilia que fuese a visitar a Sarah Leagan y además pasara la noche allí, no sé que demonios ocurrió… pero tampoco me importa, hoy yo tendría el camino libre para seducir a William y así lo hare – Sentencio mirándose una vez mas en el espejo.

Albert no había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta el momento y dudaba que pudiese hacerlo, esta situación lo preocupaba en demasía, solo esperaba que Luciano le escribiese cuanto antes asegurándole que estaban fuera de peligro o que los hombres que trabajaban en Italia en el caso de Martoglio le informase que este había sido apresado de nuevo – Se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza, las abrió y camino apoyándose en la balaustra del balcón, a los lejos se podían apreciar las montañas cubiertas de nieve como solían estarlo siempre, a pesar de estar ya casi en primavera esta noche estaba bastante fría. Escucho algo que capto su atención y regreso hasta su habitación, no pudo precisar que era así que decidió esperar a ver si se repetía, busco la camisa de su pijama y se la coloco pues algo le decía que alguien estaba en el pasillo, se disponía a salir cuando un grito irrumpió en el silencio de la noche haciendo que toda su piel se erizase, abrió de un jalón la puerta saliendo y dejándola así. Los gritos se repitieron y comenzó a correr en dirección a la habitación de Fransheska, en el pasillo pudo ver a unos metros a Katherine quien caminaba en dirección a él, cerca de allí la puerta de la habitación de Candy se abrió y la chica salió sobresaltada mirándolo, el rubio se detuvo frente a la alcoba de su novia y de inmediato giro la perilla, estaba se encontraban sin seguro cediendo enseguida, ahora los gritos se podían escuchar con mas claridad, sus ojos captaron el cuerpo de Fransheska estremeciéndose entre las sabanas como queriendo levantarse y correr. Acorto la distancia entre ambos en tres zancadas y la tomó con cuidado por los brazos, pero la chica comenzó a forcejear con él y sus gritos se intensificaron.

- ¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Fabrizio, padre! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Madre! ¡No suélteme! ¡Por favor Dios mío! ¡No le haga nada a mi familia, Fabrizio! ¡No los toqué, suélteme! – Gritaba mientras luchaba desesperadamente por librarse de las manos de Albert.

- Fransheska amor… soy yo… despierta Fran – El chico intentaba librarla de esa pesadilla. – Mi vida estoy aquí, no pasa nada… no pasa nada – Indicó llevando una mano temblorosa hasta su mejilla.

Ella abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras su cuerpo temblaba de manera descontrolada, quiso colocarse de pie y correr pero las manos de Albert la detuvieron, la abrazo con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad, la chica se estremecía a causa de los sollozos y cerraba los ojos para impedir que mas lagrimas se hiciese presentes, hundió el rostro en el pecho de su novio quien estaba arrodillado sobre su cama, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

- Ya… ya paso mi vida, solo fue una pesadilla… no llores, ya paso… ya paso – La consolaba acariciando su espalda y sus cabellos.

Ella asintió en silencio pero sin moverse de la posición que tenían, seguía llorando pues no podía evitarlo, las horribles imágenes que había tenido en sueño se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y aunque sabia que tanto ella como su hermano se encontraban a salvo no podía alejar este miedo de su pecho, así como tampoco podía dejar de temblar.

En la habitación también se encontraban Katherine y Candy, quienes habían entrado para saber que sucedía, la inglesa se hallaba desconcertada pues no entendía nada, observaban la escena a cierta distancia, la americana busco el agua que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, sirvió un vaso y camino hasta donde se encontraban Albert y la castaña.

- Fran toma… esto te ayudara – Menciono la rubia extendiéndole el vaso.

La chica se separo un poco de su novio y busco con sus ojos a Candy, tomó lo que ella le ofrecía y se lo llevo a los labios, su mano aun temblaba demasiado así que Albert tomó el vaso y la ayudo a beber, ambos le agradecieron a Candy con una mirada y ella respondió con una sonrisa que intentaba calmarla pues sabia que todo esto era muy difícil.

- Ya estoy mejor… disculpen por todo… fue solo una pesadilla, amor no te preocupes… estoy bien – Esbozo con la voz ronca cuando logro controlarse y se percato de la presencia de la condesa.

- No te preocupes Fran, entendemos pero debes intentar alejar ese miedo… todo estará bien – Dijo Candy mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- No se apene señorita Di Carlo… las pesadillas no son algo que se pueda controlar, creo que ninguno se encontraba dormido aun, seria bueno que tomase algún calmante que le ayude a conciliar el sueño, yo podría ofrecerle unos si desea – Señalo la mujer con voz calmada.

- No se moleste señora Vere Capell, ya estoy mejor… Ángela me dio un té y eso me ayudara… todo estará bien, de verdad no quise preocuparlos – Contesto mirando a las damas, Albert estaba a su lado y le sostenía una mano entre las suyas – Amor no te angusties por favor… tú mañana debes trabajar temprano, es mejor que vayas a descansar… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Yo me quedare contigo esta noche – Indicó con seguridad, sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres.

- Albert no hace falta… de verdad amor… - Intento pero él la detuvo de nuevo.

- Me quedare aquí Fran, aun estas temblando y dudo que puedas dormir bien – Menciono.

- William… es comprensible que estés preocupado por la señorita Di Carlo pero sabes que no esta bien que te quedes en su habitación, ustedes aun no están casados y no es correcto… - Katherine se encontraba asombrada ante las palabras del rubio.

- Ella y yo seremos marido y mujer dentro de un par de meses… y no estoy diciendo que dormiré con Fransheska, me quedare a velar que pueda dormir tranquila, si te complace esa explicación bien, sino es una lastima pues a mi la verdad poco me importa lo que piensen los demás – Pronuncio el chico dejando en claro su autoridad.

- Albert amor… - Quiso decir de nuevo la castaña pero se detuvo cuando él la miro dejándole ver que no lo haría cambiar de idea, bajo la vista y la poso en sus manos entrelazadas.

- No te preocupes Albert, quédate a acompañar a Fransheska… pero por favor si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, traeré un poco del té que hizo Ángela, eso te ayudara a relajar los nervios Fran… y no te preocupes por nada – Indico la rubia para apoyar a su hermano.

- Gracias Candy – Menciono el joven asintiendo en silencio entendiendo la mirada que ella le dedicara, donde le decía sin palabras que confiaba en él y lo apoyaba.

- Bueno yo no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí… espero que descanse señorita Di Carlo, William no tomes a mal mi comentario por favor… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situación, buenas noches – Esbozo la mujer y salió de la habitación en aparente calma. Aunque por dentro estaba que hervía de la rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía él a hablarle de esa manera y todo por culpa de esa mocosa? ¿Acaso había olvidado que por mucha pesadilla o mucho miedo que tuviese esa mujer aun no era su esposa, que era su reputación lo que estaba en juego? Todo esto era muy extraño pues otra mujer en el lugar de Fransheska Di Carlo se hubiese negado rotundamente a una petición así, si, aquí debía estar pasando algo muy grave y ella debía averiguarlo… ¿Qué diría Emilia si se enterase que la prometida de su sobrino estaba compartiendo la habitación con este antes de casarse? – Se pregunto con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Candy subió con el té y se ofreció a la chica quien lo tomó sin poner resistencia y mucho mas calmada, cuando los dejaron solos ella le había insistido a Albert para que fuese hasta su habitación a descansar, prometiéndole que estaría bien y que además la señora Vere Capell tenia razón, ellos no debían mostrar este tipo de comportamientos, pero el rubio se negó dejándole ver que para él no había nada mas importante que ella y así tuviese que enfrentarse con media sociedad para defenderla lo haría, poco le importaban los comentarios malintencionados de Katherine, ella no tenia derecho a entrometerse en sus vidas y muchos menos para darles clase de moral, todo el mundo en Londres sabia que aun estando su esposo vivo compartió la cama con otros; esto no se lo dejo saber a la chica pero a él le quedaba bien claro que no permitiría que ella se viniese a jactar ahora de una conducta intachable que no poseía. La rubia los dejo solos dedicándole una sonrisa a Fran para aligerar la tensión que la embargaba, podía ver en sus ojos aun la angustia y el miedo, pero teniendo a Albert a su lado sabia que al menos pasaría la noche mas tranquila; ella sabia que su hermano era un caballero y si estaba actuando de esta forma era porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y no merecía reproche alguno por ello. El rubio acomodo a la chica en su pecho mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, le dio un beso largo y tierno en la frente, la acunaba como si fuese una niña, en realidad ella era eso… era su niña y también su mujer, su amante y su amada, lo mas preciado que tenia y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño. Ella se quedo dormida una hora después mucho mas tranquila pues él se había dedicado a hablarle de cómo se habían ido despertando sus sentimientos por ella, cuando apenas tenia días conociéndola y sobre todo lo que ahora significaba para él, lo que una sonrisa de ella provocaba a sus sentidos y sus emociones; sin saber cuando el sueño lo venció a él también.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sentía la casa sumida en un silencio extraño mas no se detuvo por lo que se encamino a la cocina encontrándosela vacía, algo que se le hizo bastante raro pues ya tendrían que estar preparando el desayuno, se perdió mirando por la ventana, hacia el jardín para ver si veía a alguno de los empleado y ninguno se topo con su campo visual, esto era bastante extraño ya que hoy no era su día libre, el silencio inusual aumentaba.

- Elisa. – La llamo una voz con ese acento francés que la hacia estremecer, se volvió sorprendida.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – Pregunto nerviosamente. Pero se volvió nuevamente dándole la espalda, pues la había maltratado mucho como para que llegara así, como si nada ahora y a saludarla con esa sonrisa que aunque la desbarataba, este no era el momento y menos en su casa. - ¿Como se atrevía a venir después de todo lo que le grito?- Se pregunto en pensamiento. Lo sintió acercarse y el aire se le atasco en el pecho e inminentemente la respiración se le acelero y se decía el porque no podría controlarse. Mientras el tibio aliento de Jules hacia cosquillas en su nuca y podía escuchar como la respiración de él también descontrolaba de a poco al igual que él de ella, que aunque se juro que no lo vería mas, que no enloquecería ante una de sus miradas ni al escuchar el ronroneo de su voz al susurrar, no podía las piernas le temblaban, pero no seria mas fuerte que esto que la hace tan vulnerable por lo que no volverse a mirarlo la hace sentirse mas segura, en ese momento sintió como las yemas de los dedos de él recorrieron su cuello de arriba abajo. – Dios mío. – Pensó cerrando los ojos al sentir como las fuerzas le fallaban, ante ese solo toque apoderándose de su deseo, envolviéndola en esa esencia que le nubla los sentidos.

Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo por como él cubría con sus manos las de ella que se encontraban suspendida a sus costados y no fue capaz de mantenerlas fijas y evitar que él las guiara. – ¿Donde demonios esta mi fuerza de voluntad? – Cavilaba, mientras lo sentía acercarse más a ella, hasta el punto de que le rozara con la barba el hombro, movimiento que lo hizo sumamente premeditado para descontrolara y que no se opusiera, era lo que ella se gritaba pero era una maldita mentira, porque estaba mas que extasiada al sentir sus manos tibias arropar las de ellas, las cuales llevo a la barra haciendo que las palmas se posaran completamente sobre el mármol, sintiendo en este toque como se encontraban de sudadas su manos y Jules emprendió un ascenso lento y torturador con sus manos a lo largos de sus brazos, podría apostar todo lo que tiene a que pudo sentir su piel erizada.

- Separa las piernas. – Susurro en su oído mientras seguía recorriendo con la palma de sus manos los brazos, no supo porque obedeció mecánicamente, al tiempo que dejaba que un suspiro se escapara de su pecho, seguidamente se maldijo, pero no cerró las piernas – Así, un poquito más. - Susurro nuevamente mientras él la ayudaba a abrirlas introduciendo una de sus rodillas en medio de sus muslos. esas palabras fueron claves para que humedeciera automáticamente, y cambio las manos a sus costados donde viajaban quemándole a pesar de la tela de su camisa, adhiriéndose mas a ella, sintiéndolo duro, palpitante en la parte baja de su espalda era evidente que quería que lo sintiese, le estaba dejándole saber como estaba, para hacerla delirar un poco mas, él se fue bajando hasta quedar de rodillas y sus manos bajaban por sus piernas llegando a los tobillos y el tibio aliento traspasaba la tela de su vestimenta en ese momento un jadeo se escucho en la cocina, empezó a subir las caricias por sus piernas, mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al placer que las caricias le brindaban no podía hablar, ni moverse solo sentir como él estremecía con suaves roces todo su cuerpo, subiendo por dentro de su falda hasta llegar cerca de la parte mas sensible la cual estaba a punto de ebullición, vibraba entre sus piernas ansiando a ese desgraciado que le estaba quitando la razón con las manos, solo eso bastaba para derrotarla.

Jules retiro las manos y se puso de pie, sacándole lentamente la blusa de la falda y con sus manos acaricio el abdomen y bajo al borde de la falda retirándola un poco metió una de ellas y le recorrió el vientre, bajando hasta el limite del vello, eso fue demasiado para Elisa que para su mala suerte no dejo la bendita mano inmóvil por el contrario la deslizo incinerando la piel a su paso y la llevo hasta atrás apenas tanteando a través del encaje de su ropa interior una de sus nalgas, para luego subirla por su espalda, ya solo le quedaba liberar los gemidos que se agolpaban en su garganta, mientras él empezó a saborear su cuello y hacia presión con su mano en la espalda de ella ese toque que podía enloquecer a cualquiera, retiro la mano de su espalda y las llevo nuevamente hasta las de ella que un estaban inmóviles en la mesa, obligándola… no… no estaba para nada obligándola, guiándola solo eso… para que abandonaran el mármol y cerro con sus manos las muñecas de ella, con un suave movimiento las elevo por encima de ambos, seguidamente las coloco para que le rodearan el cuello y las de él cerraron su cintura, en ese momento ella subió la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, los cuales le devolvían la vida, pero solo para robársela una vez mas, sin darle tiempo a respirar la ahogo en un beso, Elisa se volvió sin apartar su boca de la de Jules quien llevo sus manos a las mejillas de ella, mientras las suyas viajaban por el cuello y hombros de él quien en un movimiento rápido la alzo en vilo y ella lo rodeo con sus piernas mientras ella misma empezó desabotonarse la blusa, quería ofrecerle sus senos, para que los devorara como a él le diera la gana, que le hiciera vibrar el alma ante cada roce de su lengua y que se la arrancara de raíz con cada succión de sus labios, él al ver que no podía hacerlo tan rápido la ayudo dándole pequeños jalones para poder sacarla mas rápidamente algo que dio resultado, y sin tener conciencia ya la había sentado al borde del mesón de la cocina, tomo entre sus manos ambos bordes ojales de camisa y los abrió con fuerza, haciendo que botones volaran sin orden, segundos después la tela se estrellaba con el piso.

En el movimiento de un rayo ella llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Jules y se acerco, sacando su lengua ofreciéndosela mucho antes que sus labios y él hacia lo mismo, rozaba los dientes de él con el musculo y este lo mordía suavemente para después succionarlo, mientras ellas se aferraba con sus manos a los cabellos castaños, mientras jalaba entre sus dientes el labio inferior de él y le regalaba vibraciones de su lengua al prisionero, lo libero y ahora él la ahogaba con su lengua la cual surcaba, robaba su aliento y saliva, mientras la jalaba con poco cuidado por los cabellos obligándola a ofrecerle mas, pero ante la invasión de él ahogándola era poco lo que tenia que ofrecer por lo que separo bruscamente y se miraron a los ojos los cuales estaba oscuros por el deseo, sus rostros sudados y rojos mientras sus labios palpitaban y la sangre fluyendo a mil en ellos los hipnotizaba por parte y parte arrastrándolos a ellos, por lo que la pelirroja tomo con fuerza en una de sus manos y apretó las mejillas de Jules mientras que con la otra se aferraba a los cabellos de él y esta fue su oportunidad para demostrar que tiene para darle mucho mas, ya que la lengua de Jules puede ser tan poderosa como su miembro, pero la de ella es tan rápida como los movimientos de su pelvis. Los besos seguían, no dejaba de probar el sabor de la boca de Jules quien viajaba con sus manos por la espalda de ella, abandonaron sus bocas y él se dirigió a la barbilla de ella mordisqueándola y succionándola suavemente Elisa se encontraba con los ojos cerrados solo disfrutando del momento, frotándose contra él al cual podía sentir a pesar de tener el pantalón de mezclilla, cuando un ruido la hizo detenerse y abrir los ojos de golpe, mas Jules seguía besándole el cuello, sintiendo la lengua de él humedecer cada poro de este, volvió a besarlo y a jalarlo por los cabellos a cerrar los ojos, cuando un nuevo sonido la hizo parar nuevamente, mas Jules no se inmutaba, otra vez el golpe a la puerta que la despertaba del sueño. Abrió los ojos y la respiración aun la tenia agitada.

- Adelante Flavia. – Respondió a los llamados, en su voz se podía sentir la agitación vivida en el sueño.

- Buenos días señora. – Encaminándose para correr las cortinas. – ¿Le preparo el baño? – Volviéndose, para mirar a Elisa.

- Si, ¿Dennis ya fue a ver a Frederick? – Le pregunto antes de que esta entrara al baño.

- Si señora, ella esta dándole el desayuno. – Le respondió desde el baño, salió después de unos minutos y ya Elisa había salido de la cama mirando a través de la ventana. – Esta listo su baño señora.

- Está bien Flavia te puedes retirar. – Le hizo saber sin volver a verla pues sus ojos se encontraban inundados en lagrimas, apenas la joven cerro la puerta se encamino al baño, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas se quito la dormilona y se hundió en la tina completamente permaneciendo varios segundos sumergida, esperando que se le pasaran las ganas de gritar o de hacerlo debajo del agua. Salió y la angustia era incontrolable por lo que empezó a llorar. Cada vez era peor no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ahora hasta en sus sueños, ella que solo esperaba la hora de dormir porque eran las únicas horas que no las sufría y ahora Jules también aparecía en el, lo que mas quería era liberarse de él, del sentimiento, ya no sabia que hacer para parecer fuerte delante de todo el mundo para no quebrarse delante de Frank. Mientras lloraba y su cuerpo temblaba agónicamente.

- Jules ven… te necesito, necesito que desaparezcas de mi las frustraciones, ven a llenarme con tus caricias, sácame de aquí, de este dolor, dame tus besos, me los prometiste, me prometiste que no me los negarías y ¿Que estas haciendo ahora?, ¿Acaso terminando conmigo no me los estas negando? solo quiero que me des tu cariño sin medida, estoy cansada de secretos y mentiras pero sin ti no puedo seguir, prefiero vivir mis mentiras contigo, solo quiero que me enamores cada día, verte dormir, solo tu me has dado todo lo que nadie ha sabido darme, ven y dime que no tienes nada con esa mujer y libérame yo sigo contigo hasta que muera, no tienes que venir con verborreas de lo siento y perdones, no me hacen falta se que todo lo que me dijiste fue sin pensarlo, fue por el momento de rabia, dime que aun tienes ganas de continuar, Jules bien sabes que eres tu quien me hace esta vida soportable, él que me ayudaba todos los días a levantarme. – Lloraba Abrazándose a las piernas.

Caminaba por el gran pasillo que llevaba hasta la presidencia de la empresa, con esa elegancia y la altanería que la caracteriza, ya se veía como dueña y señora de todo esto, por eso ni se molestaba en mirar a las personas a su alrededor, como si fueses invisibles o seres inferiores a ella, solo una parte mas de los corrientes que no se merecían ni siquiera una mirada. Llego hasta la recepción donde se hallaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años entretenida en unas carpetas, esta al sentir la presencia allí levanto la mirada y la clavo en ella.

- Buenas tardes, he venido a ver al señor William – Indico quitándose los anteojos oscuros, pero con esa expresión presuntuosa y helada.

- Buenas tardes ¿Tiene cita con el señor Andley? – Inquirió Nancy quien de inmediato sintió cierto rechazo por la mujer frente a ella.

- ¿Cita? No creo necesitar, William y yo somos amigos muy cercanos… - Hablaba con tono imperativo y altanero.

- Comprendo señorita, pero el señor Andley solo atiende a aquellos que han concretado antes una cita para verlo, si usted es amiga de él como dice y este esta enterado de su visita, seguramente esta en la lista del día de hoy – Indico con voz cortes pero fría.

- ¿Podría solo levantarse y decirle que Katherine Vere Capell, Condesa de Essex desea verlo? – Pregunto mirándola con desprecio.

La mujer se levanto sin desviarle la mirada, acomodo con toda la lentitud del mundo unas carpetas sobre el escritorio, organizo otras cosas y rodo muy despacio su silla para crear el espacio suficiente para salir en dirección de la oficina de Albert. Katherine la vio alejarse con evidente irritación, no podía concebir que una simple empleada se tomara esas atribuciones, su trabajo era atender con amabilidad a los amigos de sus jefe y no contradecirlos o mirarlos como esa insolencia, esperaba por su bien que al enterarse de la relación que mantenía con William cambiase de actitud o de lo contrario perdería su trabajo una vez fuese la mujer de este.

Nancy le informo a su jefe sobre la odiosa mujer que deseaba verlo, aunque no utilizo esas palabras, si le hizo saber a este que había llegado con una actitud prepotente preguntando por él con ínfulas de reina. Al escuchar el nombre el rubio comprendió la actitud de su secretaria pues conocía bien a la inglesa, dejo ver un gesto de fastidio y no le quedo mas remedio de hacerla pasar, por encima de todo era un caballero y no acostumbraba a hacer desplantes a las mujeres, ni siquiera si se sentía molesto por las atribuciones y el comportamiento de esta, la verdad era que lo hacia mas por su tía, pues Katherine era su invitada y le merecía un poco de atención.

- Buenas tardes William – Lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa entrando al lugar, caminando hasta él.

- Buenas tardes Katherine… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto intentando no parecer grosero.

- En realidad nada en particular, estaba inspeccionado como iba la obra de mi casa y decidir venir a visitarte – Contesto dejando a un lado el hermoso sombrero que llevaba.

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo va lo de tu casa? – Inquirió de nuevo pero sin el más mínimo interés.

- Que te puedo decir – Respondió dejando libre un suspiro y colocando cara de tragedia – Según ellos estará lista para el plazo que me dieron, pero para serte sincera yo veo que aun falta demasiado, nada mas esta tarde tuve que mandar a tumbar dos paredes pues habían quedado torcidas… intentaban ocultarlo con una gran cantidad de relleno pero afortunadamente pudo descubrirlo a tiempo ¡Te imaginas que hubiese visto eso ya terminada la casa! Cada vez que veo lo que están haciendo me siento estafada y es entonces cuando me digo que aunque una mujer desee hacer las cosas por si misma, nunca tendrá la misma autoridad que un hombre… te aseguro que si ellos se enfrentasen a un hombre con poder y firmeza y no a una dama como yo nada de esto estaría pasando, es una calamidad tras otra – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por lo visto es una situación difícil, pero dudo que no tengas la autoridad para hacer valer tus derechos con ellos, eres una condesa y estas acostumbrada a hacerte obedecer… la verdad no veo esa imagen de la chica que conocí y que decir de la que vi ya convertida en condesa de Essex hace cinco años – Indico él en tono casual.

- El tiempo ha pasado William… las cosas han cambiado mucho y tienes razón, ya no soy ni la sombra de esa chica que conociste, no te imaginas cuanto lo lamento pues sé que a esa la admirabas mucho, podría decir que hasta estuviste enamorado de ella – Señalo paseando sus ojos por el rostro del chico mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa mezcla inocencia y sensualidad.

- Concuerdo contigo Katherine, el tiempo ha pasado y las cosas han cambiado, todos hemos cambiado mucho… y tienes razón yo admiraba la belleza y la desenvoltura de mi amiga, solo que mi amiga prefirió cambiar todo eso para volverse una muñeca de vitrina que pudiese captar la atención de algún noble inglés… pero todo el mundo obtiene lo que busca y tú lo encontraste – Menciono el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y con total naturalidad – No veo que eso ahora pueda hacerte desdichada, por el contrario tienes todo lo que una vez soñaste – Indico.

- No todo William… hubieron muchos sueños que se quedaron atrapados en el pasado y otros los confundí con aquello que pensé me llenaría, deje ir tantas cosas que de verdad tenían valor... – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos un instante, cuando los abrió estos se encontraban húmedos y brillantes – Te perdí a ti y todo los que me brindabas, contigo podía ser yo… sin tener que fingir o esconder mis sentimientos, cuando te vi de nuevo hace cinco años pude entender el gran error que había cometido, pero ya era demasiado tarde… ahora es demasiado tarde – Indico con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta.

El rubio la observaba en silencio sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, todo lo que Katherine le decía se la hacia tan lejano y extraño; no podía negar que la amistad que compartieron fue importante y muy linda, pero ella se alejo de él cuando vio que podía tener a su alcance la fortuna y la distinción que le brindaba un titulo, ninguno de los sentimientos que dice sentir ahora los expreso en aquel entonces, así que nada le aseguraba que le dijese la verdad y aun si lo hacia nada de esto tenia sentido ¿Qué pretendía hacer con todo esto? – Se pregunto levantando una ceja como evidente señal de desconfianza.

- No creo que sea tarde para retomar una amistad como la que tuvimos Katherine, después de todo solo fuimos amigos y no veo que impida que lo podamos ser de nuevo… es lo bueno no de confundir los sentimientos, yo siempre te vi como una hermana a quien deseaba proteger y ayudar, cuando tomaste la decisión de alejarte de mi me dolió mucho… pero logre superarlo y hasta comprenderlo, no podía limitarte ni negarte que fueses tras tus sueños, si estos estaban errados o no, eso solo lo podrías saber tú, si piensas que me perdiste por ir tras tus anhelos te equivocas… yo siempre seré ese amigo y ese hermano que solo quería tu bien – Hablo con voz calmada el rubio, de una manera muy sutil le estaba dejando en claro que solo obtendría de él una amistad, si eso le interesaba bien pues era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

Ella se quedo completamente congelada y aunque no demostró su turbación pudo notar que el rubio la miraba con una tranquilidad que la hacia odiarlo, él se no se molestaba ni siquiera en dejar que se hiciera ilusiones o al menos se veía tentando a las posibilidades que se podían dar entre ambos, no, la rechazo rotundamente, de una manera muy delicada y elegante era cierto, pero esto fue al fin y al cabo un rechazo; la verdad era que él no tenia ni idea de lo que ella era capaz cuando deseaba algo y justo ahora William Andley se acababa de convertir en lo que mas anhelaba en toda la tierra, no porque lo amase… no, en absoluto, por el contrario ahora solo quería enamorarlo y tenerlo a sus pies, hacerle tragar todas esas palabras, verlo suplicándole un poco de atención, de amor, de pasión – Dejo ver una sonrisa triste para ocultar la rabia que crecía dentro de ella y la estaba carcomiendo.

- Tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi William, lo sabes… siempre lo fue y no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe cuando nos separamos en el colegio, sé que no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero tú eras el único amigo que tenia… el único que no me veía como un trofeo que conquistar, siempre fuiste un caballero, me respetaste a cada instante y me hiciste sentir protegida… sabes, la otra noche cuando sucedió lo de la señorita Di Carlo me porte de manera incorrecta, la verdad te debo una disculpa por ello, debí recordar que tú ante todo eres un caballero y que jamás irrespetarías a una dama que se encontrase en una situación de debilidad, no te aprovecharías del momento que atravesaba… una vez en mi habitación llegaron a mi mente esas veces en las cuales nos encontramos a solas en el colegio y tú jamás me insinuaste nada indecoroso, por el contrario me advertías sobre lo inadecuado que seria concretar esos encuentros que me proponían los otros chicos… - Ella se coloco de pie y camino hasta quedar frente al joven, apoyándose en el escritorio de este y mirándolo a los ojos. Albert mantuvo su actitud relajada pues aunque se sorprendió por la acción de la mujer no se lo dejaría ver, si ella buscaba intimidarlo de algún modo perdía su tiempo; sus ojos estaban fijos en ella mostrándole seguridad.

- ¿Recuerdas esos días William? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Algunos Katherine, han pasado muchos años… y la verdad es que son pocas cosas las que se pueden mantener en la memoria con nitidez, he olvidado nombres y rostros… a veces me encuentro con algún compañero de clases y te juro que ni lo reconozco, pero ellos si parecen hacerlo conmigo… tal como en tu caso – Contesto con tranquilidad.

- Debe ser porque algunos le damos mas importancia que otros, en mi caso por ejemplo yo conservo muchos de tus recuerdos intactos… debo confesar que estaba enamorada de tu risa, era tan natural y hermosa que podía iluminar el día mas gris, si me encontraba triste tú lograbas transportarme a un mundo feliz y lleno de color… te juro que cuando veo a tu prometida radiante de felicidad… siento… es como si el tiempo lograse retroceder y pudiese verme en ella, creo que justo así lucía yo cuando estaba a tu lado – Comento replanteando todo su juego para alejar esa señal de desconfianza que vio en el rubio minutos antes.

- Eso es algo bizarro Katherine, tú y Fransheska no se parecen en nada… créeme yo las conozco a ambas y puedo dar fe de ello, las dos son mujeres hermosas y encantadoras, pero mas allá de eso son bastantes distintas, con intereses distintos… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Temo contradecirte en eso… por el contrario ambas tenemos un interés en común, uno muy poderoso además – Menciono y al ver que él se colocaba de pie y caminaba hasta la ventana se apresuro a agregar – Las dos deseamos poder valernos por nosotras mismas, conseguir nuestros logros sin tener que recurrir a alguien mas que lo haga todo y sobre todo saber como superar nuestros fracasos y aprender de ellos para no caer de nuevo… debo decir que tu novia es una mujer digna de admirar y además muy afortunada por tenerte a su lado – Agrego y el joven se volvió a mirarla, su rostro se encontraba impasible, pero sus ojos reflejaban cierto desconcierto.

- En realidad el afortunado soy yo por tenerla a mi lado Katherine, me alegra que veas a Fransheska de ese modo y ojala puedas darte la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, ella es maravillosa y si lo que deseas es valerte por ti misma como lo hacen ella pues lo mas lógico es que intentes compartir, claro también esta mi hermana… Candy es un ejemplo de mujer y muy parecida a mi novia también, pueden llegar a ser grandes amigas – Indico Albert dándole un voto de confianza a la mujer, después de todo ellos habían sido buenos amigos y si vio en la inglesa algo bueno hace años, es probable que aun esta lo posea.

Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos y camino hasta él sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo, el rubio no se esperaba esto pero le fue imposible rechazar el gesto de la mujer para no parecer descortés además en un tiempo le tuvo mucho cariño y todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Después de estar charlando unos minutos mas llego la hora de regresar a la casa, en vista que ella dejado libre al chofer que los Andley se ofrecían, el rubio se ofreció a llevarla ya que no le costaba nada; durante el trayecto a la casa ella se enfrasco en rememorar aquellos esporádicos encuentro entre ellos y sacándole mas de una carcajada a Albert, quien cada vez se sentía mas confiado por la actitud que ella le mostraba, era como si hubiese dejado atrás la mascara que la cubrió por tantos años y volviese a ser esa chiquilla que disfrutaba con las cosas sencillas de la vida. Cuando llegaron a la casa él se acerco ala puerta de ella para ayudarla a bajar, ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y le rozo la mano con suavidad, reflejando en sus ojos una inocencia que justificaba ese toque, se alejo caminando frente a él desplegando elegancia y sensualidad, pero todo de manera muy sutil, sabia que había ganado terreno y no lo perdería, de ahora en adelante todo lo que hiciese con William Andley le aportaría puntos a su favor, lucharía por conseguir lo que se había propuesto y puede que llegase a disfrutar de ello pues viendo bien el rubio además de ser un excelente partido era un hombre muy guapo y había algo en sus ojos y su manera de desenvolverse que la atraía mucho, esa seguridad que poseen los hombres que saben lo que quieren en la vida y sobre todo como obtenerlo, en ello ambos eran muy parecidos y si todo salía bien, ambos serian la pareja perfecta – Pensaba mientras entraba al salón donde casualmente se encontraban, Candy, Annie y Fransheska compartiendo junto a Emilia Elroy. La mujer las saludó con alegría y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al notar que para la italiana no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella llegase junto a William y se tensase un poco, seguramente la alegría que se había instalado en el joven por las bromas compartidas la alerto, si, seguro fue eso y justo en este momento comenzaba a ganar. Se excuso alegando que estaba un poco cansada, pero sin dejar de sonreír y su mirada brillaba, dio un par de pasos para subir las escaleras y antes de poner el pie en ellas, se volvió y miro al rubio sonriendo de nuevo.

Las vibraciones del tren por fin se detenían, mientras Luciano y Fiorella miraban en la misma dirección, el movimientos de las personas en los andenes esperando a su seres queridos, cuando el vagón de primera clase estaba casi vacio, decidieron despertar a Antonio, quien viajaba con ellos hasta América, para seguidamente disponerse a abandonar el tren y encaminarse al otro que los llevaría a Doullens, Fiorella logro convencer a Luciano de acompañarlo hasta esta ciudad y no quedarse en Paris como él esperaba que lo hiciese, se desplazaban lentamente admirando a los mimos que abarrotaban la estación, Luciano llego hasta la oficina de correspondencia para enviarle un telegrama a William, mientras su esposa esperaba sentada junto a Antonio fuera de la cabina, para después desayunar en el restaurante ya que disponían de una hora antes de que el tren partiera, por fin Luciano salió y se dispusieron a entrar al restaurante, cuando de este salía Ángelo Lombardi, quien traía unos lentes de sol y mantenía un bolso de mano el cual dejo caer al ver a los Di Carlo y a su antiguo empleado de su casa en Florencia.

- ¡Papá Luciano! – Abrazándolo con una de esas sonrisas que son espontaneas en él.

- ¡Hijo! Que alegría verte… si apenas hace un poco más de un mes que nos vimos en Florencia, pensé que ya estaría por llegar a América. – Palmeándole la espalda y alejándose del abrazo el chico inmediatamente se acerco a Fiorella y le dio un abrazo, para luego tomarle las manos.

- ¡Mamá Fiore! – Depositándole un beso en cada mano, después de esto ella llevo las manos a las mejillas del chico y le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a responder la pregunta de Luciano que quedo en el aire.

- Es que apenas llegue anoche de Amiens y el tren a Le Havre sale a las ocho de la mañana… por cierto ya tiene que estar por salir. – Dijo sorprendiéndose. – Y tu Antonio… ya vas por tu novia… espero poder verte mas seguido ahora que estamos en América… es mas creo que te vienes a casa con nosotros, apenas llegue hablo eso con papá. – Dijo dirigiéndose al ex trabajador de los Lombardi.

- En Amiens y ¿Que hacías ahí muchacho? – Pregunto Luciano sonriendo entusiasmándose con el estado de Ángelo.

- Pues papá ¿Que mas? – Le pregunto sonriente haciendo montoncito con los dedos de su mano derecha. – En el festival mundial de Tango. – Termino por decir. – No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de asistir… ya sabe… -sin dejar de sonreír. - El que si tiene que estar que no cabe de felicidad es Fabrizio.

- ¿Fabrizio? – Pregunto Fiorella, sonriendo ante esa suspicacia de Ángelo.

- Claro… pues gano su ídolo… al fin el gran premio se lo llevo Casimiro Aín. – Expuso sumamente entusiasmado. – Creo que este ha sido el mejor de todos a los que he asistido.

- Pues claro, si gano ese hombre que tanto admiran… - Dijo Luciano con media sonrisa, a él muy poco le gustaba esto del gusto por el tango de los muchachos, aun recuerda como este par se las mantenían todo un día escuchando este tipo de música.

- Por cierto papá… disculpe un momento mamá. – Dirigiéndose a Fiorella y tomando a Luciano por un brazo y jalándolo una distancia prudente y colocándose de espaldas a la mujer y casi en un susurro le dijo. – Aconseje a Fabrizio… dígale que deje eso de andar con mujeres casadas… Si que es un ángel hermosísima, pero si es casada ahí el inconveniente… claro no le diga que yo se lo dije, me metería en problemas con él. – Le confeso.

- ¿Fabrizio con una mujer casada? – Pregunto Luciano extrañado.

- Si es que... – Hablaba Ángelo cuando sus palabras fueron cortadas por el grito.

- ¡Ultima llamada a Le Havre!

- Me dejan… - Dijo sorprendido. – Ahora si me voy. – Depositándole un beso en la mejilla a Luciano, se encamino rápidamente a Fiorella y también le dio un beso. – Me dejan, mamá… no vemos en América. – Dijo corriendo a los andenes. - ¡Antonio feliz viaje! – Le grito casi llegando.

- ¡Ten cuidado hijo… saludo a tus padres! – Le dijo Fiorella agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

- ¡Seguro mamá… espero verla en América! – Respondió desde la puerta del vagón y este empezaba a marchar.

Luciano solo agitaba la mano despidiéndose del joven, mas su semblante había cambiado por completo, ante lo que le había dicho Ángelo - Pues no tiene la mas mínima lógica, aunque si él lo dice es porque esta seguro. ¿Fabrizio saliendo con una mujer casada? ¿Pero y Candy? ¿Será que esas visitas a New York tan seguidas que me ha dicho William en la carta tendrán que ver con esto? Pero si él ama a Candy, eso se lo ha dicho y lo ha demostrado… seguro que Ángelo se confundió… si… eso tiene que ser… no puede estar saliendo con una mujer casada y ¿Si es así?… bueno buscare la manera de preguntarle por los mejores medios, sin presionarlo y menos agobiarlo… tratare de hablar con él como un amigo mas. – Pensaba el hombre, para después despejar esa idea de su cabeza y terminar por entrar al restaurant y desayunar, donde Luciano le dejo claro a Fiorella que apenas llegaran a Doullens se hospedarían en un hotel y que él saldría a reunirse en los laboratorios, a pesar de que ella insistió por acompañarlo saco mil y una excusa para que no lo hiciera. Cuando por fin subieron al tren que los llevaría hasta Doullens Luciano se dispuso a hablar de caballos con Antonio, mientras la mirada de Fiorella, se posaba en el paisaje, en esos valles completamente verdes, en algunas partes con diferentes tonalidades y como la brisa fuera de la maquina jugaba con la hierva y la mecía, en algunas ocasiones cerraba los ojos ante las ramas de algunos arboles que surcaban el camino y golpeaban los cristales, fue en uno de esos parpadeos que llego hasta ella un recuerdo logrando que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro y deicidio vivirlo como ese mismo día.

- ¡Mamá… Mamá! – Escucho gritar a Fabrizio y ella salió a la entrada de la casa y los nervios llegaron para nublarle la cordura al verlo desmontar de Annulus, (anillo de Luz en latín) su hermoso caballo blanco y su uniforme de esgrima del mismo color estaban manchados de sangre corrió hasta este.

- Fabri… mi vida ¿Que te paso? – Con lo nervios palpables en la voz, se acerco hasta él y lo reviso llevando sus manos a las mejillas del joven quien contaba con unos doce años.

- Mamá estoy bien… estoy bien el que esta mal es Ángelo. - Le dijo y en ese momento fue consiente de la presencia de su amigo quien también venia en el caballo y que desmontaba con dificulta.

- Hola hijo… - Apenas saludo y una vez mas revisaba a su hijo. – ¿Seguro que estas bien?… ¿A ver no tienes nada?… ¿Mi vida te hiciste daño? – Preguntaba tratando de hacerse espacio entre el uniforme blanco manchado de sangre.

- Mamá… déjame… estoy bien, no tengo nada… es Ángelo esta herido y necesito que papá lo cure. – Tratando de detener las manos de su madre, quien dejo libre una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a un pálido Ángelo sonriente quien no pudo sostener por mas tiempo una carcajada y Fabrizio le dedico una mirada de advertencia por estarse burlando de él y como su madre lo trataba como a un niño de cinco años, ante lo cual Fiorella empezó a reír para detenerse de golpe al recordar que el estado del joven Lombardi.

- ¿Hijo como estas? – Colocándose de cuclillas admiro el trapo amarrado en el muslo de joven. – Mejor vamos dentro a que te revise Luciano. – Colocándose nuevamente de pie y guiándolos dentro, donde su esposo le pregunto que había pasado mientras suturaba a Ángelo y Fabrizio le dijo que solo practicaban esgrima, pero ante la mirada de su padre le aclaro que con unos sables que tomaron prestado del padre de Ángelo, aprovechando que el hombre no estaba en casa Renai. Llevándose ambos un buen regaño de Luciano, dejándole claro que para practicar la esgrima es exclusivamente el florete, que los sables y espadas eran para la práctica de gente mayor, mientras ambos solo asentían con la cabeza baja y como castigo a Fabrizio porque fue quien hirió a Ángelo lo obligo a bañar a Annulus.

A pesar de que su amigo se ofreció a ayudarlo el padre de este le dejo claro que debía hacerlo solo, por lo que lo envió a los establos y este obedeció aunque algo molesto, pero no se lo demostraba a su padre, estaba en la labor cuando llego hasta él Fiorella, quien al verlo con el seño fruncido cepillando uno de los costados del animal quien escurría agua ensangrentada, tomó un cepillo y empezó a ayudarle, aprovechando que Luciano fue a llevar a Ángelo hasta su casa, mientras admiraba al otro lado de Annulus a su hijo quien mantenía la mirada fija en el pelaje del animal, sin si quiera hablar.

- Hey… niño… mi príncipe. – Le hablaba para que este la mirara pero sabia que estaba molesto y no lo haría. – Feo… flacucho… ranita blanca… - Seguía y en ese momento pudo ver como Fabrizio apenas sonreía, pero sin levantar la mirada, logrando con eso iluminar el establo. - ¿Estas molesto? – Le pregunto a sabiendas que lo estaba y este solo negó con la cabeza. – Entonces el caballo le comió la lengua a mi bebé… - Acoto para dirigirse ahora al animal. – A ver Annulus te has comido la lengua de Fabrizio Alfonzo… ¿Donde esta? – Abriendo la boca del animal quien dejaba al descubierto sus grandes y blancos dientes. – Pero si tienes los dientes igual a mi hijo… mira nada más… - En ese momento el niño no pudo más y soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Mamá! – Para luego fruncir el ceño nuevamente. – Me estas diciendo que tengo los dientes como un caballo.

- No mi vida estoy diciendo que Annulus tiene unos dientes preciosos… que tiene tus dientes. – Dijo sonriendo y tomo la esponja y lo salpico con agua varias veces por lo que Fabrizio la imito y a los pocos minutos estaban empapados uno corriendo detrás del otro, parándose en seco al ver a Luciano en la puerta quien solo negaba en silencio, ella supo en ese instante que él venia a ayudarlo también, podía ser severo, pero no por mucho tiempo, por lo que Fiorella lo hizo participe del juego, tomando un balde lleno de agua y lanzándoselo, el hombre empezó a reír y entro, de ahí en adelante los perdedores serian Fabrizio y ella, porque él podía con mas agua, al fin quedo el niño por fuera ya que los padres terminaron besándose y él los admiraba sonriente, así fue como lo vieron cuando se separaron del beso. - Fiorella regreso sonriente de sus recuerdos cuando anunciaban que habían llegado a Doullens.

* * *

_**Tu ausencia llena todo  
el espacio que tú y yo compartíamos.  
Se hace dueña del aire, se introduce  
en el último hueco de la casa,  
impregna cada prenda.**_

_**De repente**_  
_**fija sus hondos ojos sobre mí,**_  
_**y tras verter en mi interior el peso**_  
_**de tanta soledad irremediable,**_  
_**acabo siendo todo yo tan sólo**_  
_**ausencia. Sólo ausencia.**_

_**Ausencia... Lorenzo Oliván.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	121. Capitulo 39

**Capitulo 39**

**Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir que cada día...**

**Te vuelvo a elegir.**

Desde su llegada de Nueva York hacia una semana no había logrado sacar de su cabeza los días pasados en casa de los Grandchester, a veces se descubrían sonriendo cuando hasta él llegaban las imágenes de Dominique o las de la señora Eleonor, pero sobre todo se sorprendió al sentir que también comenzaba a crecer dentro de él cierta empatía por Richard Grandchester; esa familia era completamente distinta a lo que imagino, antes de compartir con ellos se sentía renuente a verlos al menos, era como si un temor que no lograba entender se apoderara de él y el rechazo se hacia presente de inmediato, lo que no logra explicarse es por qué, nunca había compartido con ellos, no los conocía… bueno al menos eso pensaba, aunque vio en todos cierto apego para con él no se puede decir que reaccionaron de manera extraña, ninguno se sorprendió como le sucedió a los familiares de Candy cuando lo vieron. – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos dejando que sus recuerdos volviesen a él y lo invadieran de nuevo.

El sol se escondía en el horizonte pintando con sus luces la extensa llanura ante sus ojos, él se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado que todo el mundo se había alejado del lugar, solo se encontraba junto a Dominique Grandchester quien lo observaba en silencio con sumo interés, él se volvió descubriéndola y ella disimulo posando su mirada en el jardín, espero un minuto y volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia él y al verse sorprendida por el chico rehuyó la mirada de nuevo, hasta que se armo de valor y le hablo.

- ¿Le gusta este lugar Fabrizio? – Pregunto de forma tímida.

- Si… es muy hermoso, se parece a mi casa en Florencia – Contesto con media sonrisa.

- ¿Extraña su casa? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándolo.

- En algunas ocasiones – Respondió dejando libre un suspiro – Pero América es un lindo lugar, la gente es distinta, mas alegre y viva… bueno aunque en Italia todo el mundo parece estar de fiesta a cada momento, todos son muy alegres y conversadores… cuando te saludan lo hacen como si te conocieran de toda la vida – Agrego y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

- Pero usted no es así… - Se interrumpió por la indiscreción que acababa de cometer – Perdón… no es adecuado hablar de las personas que apenas conocemos – Indico apenada.

- No se preocupe… después de todo no es la primera persona que me lo dice, en realidad creo que la educación que recibí en Londres influyo mucho en mi carácter, la mayoría de las personas cuando me tratan por primera vez piensan que soy inglés… y cuando escuchan mi apellido se muestran contrariadas – Señalo de manera casual volviendo la mirada al paisaje.

- Debe ser algo extraño… que a uno lo traten como si fuese alguien mas – Menciono pensativa.

El joven frunció el ceño analizando las palabras de la chica y se quedo en silencio unos minutos aprovechando que ella también lo hacia, a su cabeza llegaron de nuevo todas esas actitudes que se suponían debía poseer por ser de donde era y que no tenia, por ejemplo, su mejor amigo Ángelo Lombardi… era un chico espontaneo, alegre, confiado… charlatán, en realidad hablaba hasta por los codos; mientras él casi siempre estaba callado, era reservado y muy poco sonreía, bueno al menos que conociese a la persona con quien compartía; pero aun así era mucha la distancia que había entre ambos… eso por poner el ejemplo mas cercano.

- ¿Sabe que me recuerda mucho a alguien? – Esbozo ella y de inmediato capto la atención del joven, pero cuando vio la mirada azul zafiro clavada en ella con interés se lleno de temor, pues no sabia si estaba haciendo bien, pero la mirada del chico le pedía continuar así que no le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo – Cuando yo tenia seis años… siempre me sentaba a hablar y hablar, podía pasar horas así y él siempre se mantenía en silencio, en ocasiones me parecía que no me escuchaba y eso me ponía triste pues nadie en la casa lo hacia, pero entonces yo decía algo gracioso o casual y podía ver que él sonreía… solo era un instante y sin embargo eso me bastaba pues no era nada fácil sacarle una sonrisa, durante mucho tiempo no comprendí porque era tan callado y se la pasaba encerrado, pero después que se fue pude entenderlo… sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, se sentía prisionero allí y nadie es feliz cuando se encuentra cautivo; llore por días cuando mi padre me conto la decisión que había tomado, pues a pesar de ser algunas veces odioso, altanero y arrogante, nunca me trato mal… no a mi; con papá era distinto y eso me dolía porque sabia que en el fondo solo esperaba un poco de cariño y comprensión… al igual que yo, al menos en mi caso mi padre siempre se mostro dispuesto a dedicarme unas palabras de afecto y siempre velo por mi, pero en su caso era distinto y aun no logro entender por qué, ahora mucho menos cuando veo ese amor que le profesa a Eleonor… se supone que si uno ama a alguien debe amar todo lo que provenga de ese alguien y él provenía de ella, de ambos… hay cosas de grandes que aun no comprendo – Expreso la chica y sus ojos se habían cubierto por una sombra.

- ¿Me esta hablando de su hermano…? – La pregunta quedo incompleta pues sentía que algo le impedía formular, un peso se iba formando en su pecho a medida que la chica le hablaba.

- Terruce… - Esbozo ella con un hilo de voz y mas que una respuesta parecía que lo estuviese llamando, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos en él.

En ese momento las damas regresaron trayendo a los bebés en brazos, interrumpiendo la conversación, el joven quiso seguir escuchando mas sobre Terruce Grandchester, una urgencia por conocer mas sobre este lo embargaba, pero a la vez sentía que un miedo se apoderaba de él ante lo que pudiese descubrir, no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Dominique que le sonreían con ternura, como si supiese lo que estaba sintiendo y desease calmarlo; quiso seguir hablando pero las mujeres ya se encontraban cerca de ellos, habían subido con los niños para alimentarlos y cambiarlos de ropa pues Candy y Fransheska se habían ofrecido a hacerlo, Eleonor se entusiasmo ante al idea de compartir esto con ellas pues ambas estaban próximas a casarse y formar una familia. La rubia al ver el semblante contrariado de su novio sintió un miedo apoderarse de ella, pero lucho por parecer tranquila, se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el chico aun sentado junto a Dominique y le acaricio el cabello dedicándole una sonrisa. Eleonor también noto cierta turbación en su hijo pero prefirió disimular y luchar por no acercarse hasta él y abrazarlo para alejar de su alma todas las incertidumbres y los miedos, deseaba tanto poder compartir con él como años atrás y decirle cuanto la amaba… cuanto lo había extrañado; gritarle al mundo entero que su hijo estaba vivo y con ellos de nuevo.

El joven fijo la mirada en la mujer por un minuto que pareció una eternidad y esta vez no le dedico una sonrisa, solo la veía como si desease encontrar algo en ella, sus ojos parecían hacer cientos de preguntas y a ella le dolía no poder responderlas… esta espera la estaba torturando y no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría resistirla, la verdad no sabia como había logrado hacerlo hasta ahora. Fabrizio desvió la mirada y se excuso con las presentes alegando que debía hacer una llamada para verificar que todo estuviese bien en Chicago y también hablar con Pfizer para concretar la cita que tenían pendiente. Subió a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue buscar las pastillas que le había recetado Nathan pues sentía que la ansiedad se apoderaba de él, busco su libreta y anoto algunas de las palabras de Dominique Grandchester que recordaba con exactitud… y una vez mas las analizo ahora con cabeza fría, pero desistió al saber que este no era el momento ni el lugar, la verdad era que se encontraba estaba muy expuesto.

El castaño volvió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse hasta la terraza donde se encontraba, se volvió para mirar quien era y descubrió la figura de su hermana que se aproximaba a él, le dedico una sonrisa a la cual ella respondió pero sin ese brillo que desplegaba.

- Llevas rato aquí – Menciono ella tomando asiento junto a él.

- Estaba pensando en algunas cosas que están pendientes… ¿Tú como estas? – Le pregunto al verla con semblante triste, mientras se la acomodaba en el pecho y le acariciaba la espalda.

- Bien… bueno ya mas tranquila, pero lo estaré del todo cuando sepa que nuestros padres están camino a América… aun estando en Europa me preocupan mucho – Respondió con voz apagada.

- No debes preocuparte Fran, ellos se encuentran en Francia y solo restan dos días para que salgan hacia acá, además dudo que ese hombre sea tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a que lo capturen de nuevo… ellos están protegidos y lo sabes, nuestro padre es un hombre precavido y no va a arriesgar la seguridad de nuestra madre – Indico él mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo sé y eso me alivia realmente… pero no aleja del todo esta angustia que siento en el pecho, ese hombre anda suelto Fabrizio y mientras sea así ninguno de nosotros esta a salvo… viste lo que sucedió en París y yo tengo… - Él la interrumpió tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Aquí no te pasara nada Fran, ni a ti ni a ninguno de nosotros… estas a salvo princesa y créeme que esta vez nada te hará daño, mañana me acompañaras a la oficina y retomaremos todo lo de la exposición, conseguiremos muchos clientes nuevos y le daremos la sorpresa a nuestros padres cuando lleguen, estarán felices… y también debes retomar los preparativos de tu boda, no puedes permitir que ese hombre vuelva a trastocar tu vida campanita… te prohíbo que te dejes caer por alguien que no vale ni siquiera el aire que respira – Sentencio el joven con seguridad abrazándola.

Ella se aferro a él e intento sonreír, pero aun le era difícil hacer lo que Fabrizio le pedía, sin embargo lo intentaría, desde mañana volvería a dedicarle tiempo a sus cosas y olvidarse de todo esto que la atormentaba, igual no ganaba nada con ello y por contrario perdía muchísimo.

Siete días de vivir un purgatorio despertaba sobrio o al menos consiente, con un terrible ardor en el estomago y en medio de la inmundicia que se había convertido su apartamento no tenia idea desde cuando no probaba alimento tal vez dos días o mas, se encamino al baño al mirarse en el espejo le era casi imposible reconocerse, su barba como nunca la había dejado, los círculos negros debajo de sus ojos lo hacían parecer un fantasma, el estomago se le revolvió nuevamente al sentir el olor a vomito que aun reposaba en el retrete, sin saber cuantas horas llevaba ahí, automáticamente se llevo una mano para taparse la nariz y boca, y se acerco a este bajando la cuerda para que se llevara los restos de alimentos mal digeridos, entro a la ducha y estuvo bajo el agua por mas de dos horas, al salir se dirigió al espejo nuevamente y se afeito, su imagen mejoro un poco, ya después recorrió el apartamento organizándolo y votando los desechos que estaban regados por todas partes.

Busco un vaso y lo lleno con agua, para tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, pensando las cosas con cabeza fría, se dijo que estaba sufriendo como nunca, pero lo superaría, tenia que superarlo sin la necesidad de volver con Elisa, no debía volver con ella, por su bien, por el bien de los dos y de Frank, esta era la oportunidad para alejarse y no causarle daño al hombre que lo ha tratado como a un hijo, que no merece toda la porquería que le ha estado haciendo, era consiente de esto cada vez que pensaba en Elisa como la esposa de Frank, la mayoría del tiempo trataba de desligarlo y el amor que siente por ella es tan grande que le ayuda a hacerlo fácilmente, era mucho mas simple amarla olvidando que era casada, que renunciar a ella por su propio bien, necesitaba dar la espalda a lo que sentía el solo hecho de pensarlo le hacia doler aun mas el corazón, necesitaba que su mente le diera una solución ya que el terco del sentimiento no le ayudaba en nada, y la conciencia no encuentra la salida ahora, no la encuentra, por lo que la indecisión era cada vez mas fuerte, tenia, debía evaporar sus sentimientos para poder salir adelante, aunque se sintiera morir en vida.

- Renuncio a ti Elisa, porque no es posible, lo nuestro no puede ser, tú no eres libre y tu esposo no es cualquier hombre, es el mejor amigo de mi padre, no puedo vivir de un sueño en el que un día solo yo sea tu dueño, por que nunca se hará realidad, así me vuelva loco no volveré a buscarte, esto fue definitivo, te extraño tanto que siento que la vida se me va a cada minuto, solo necesito hacerte aun lado de mis pensamientos, solo eso…. Solo eso. – Jules estaba al borde del abismo llorando con el alma por el suelo y un vaso en la mano convenciéndose a si mismo de que podría renunciar a Elisa. – ¿Que voy hacer con tanta confusión que me esta lastimando? esto me pasa por haber aceptado el maldito juego de seducción, si me hubiese marchado desde un principio nada de esto me estuviese pasando ahora, por apostar la vida, sin siquiera saber que antes de empezar el juego ya me la había dejado ganar y esta soledad me esta ahogando, ahora solo me queda este triste sentimiento, sin ti no soy nada Elisa, no tengo fuerzas, menos ganas. – Se puso de pie para buscar una botella en el bar, sirvió un poco en el vaso llevándoselo a los labios pero antes de probar, lo lanzo estrellándolo contra la pared, se limpio las lagrimas bruscamente y se recargo en la pared a su espalda dejándose caer sentado, mientras su mirada se perdía en los cristales bañados en licor en el piso al otro extremo.

– ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Jules que estas haciendo? ¿Cuanto más vas a beber? ¿Hasta donde piensas llegar? esto no solucionara nada…. Tengo que dejar de ser tan cobarde, de sumirme en una borrachera cada vez que pienso en ella… ya déjala libre, deja de pensarla, de hacerle y hacerte daño con una relación que no va a ninguna parte o si, solo los puedes llevar a vivir un infierno, con esta absurda idea de seguir… no… no voy a seguir, no la voy a buscar, ni a escribir, mucho menos a llamar, esta decidido desde este instante no hay mas Elisa en mi vida. – Se dijo el joven con convicción esperando que esta le durara tanto como para olvidarla, pondría todo de su parte por lo que al día siguiente a cinco para las siete de la mañana estaba en su oficina tratando de poner todo al día, gracias a Kellan no tenia tanto trabajo ya que no dejo que se le acumulara.

Para Elisa un instante era una eternidad se sentía ir en retroceso conforme pasaban los días era mas fuerte el dolor y el amor, el mundo se le había parado, teniendo la certeza cada vez mas que no era dueña de sus sentimientos, olvidándose que se había jurado olvidarlo para siempre, que seria fuerte y sencillamente no podía, ya no le importaban los problemas que habían tenido, de nada valía tantas estúpidas disputas, tanto orgullo, si en un segundo perdía lo mejor que la vida le había ofrecido, de nada le servía ser valiente por eso estaba después de quince días llamando a la puerta del departamento de Jules para tratar de aclarar las cosas de que la situación se solucionara entre ambos, ya tenia que haber llegado del trabajo por lo que llamo a la puerta, una vez, esperando que abriera, pero no lo hacia, después de varios intentos decidió hablar.

- Jules necesito hablar contigo. – Se decía que era algo estúpido, que tal vez no estaba en el departamento o que aun seguía molesto y por eso no abría. – Se que fui algo infantil, pero… solo quiero saber si estas. – Volvió a tocar la puerta y no recibió ninguna respuesta, algo le decía que ahí estaba podía sentirlo parado al otro lado de la puerta, pero ¿Por qué no quería abrirle?

Jules se estaba bañando cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta se envolvió una toalla a sus caderas y salió a abrir creyendo que seria Kellan, pero si no tenia ni dos horas de haberse despidió de él, seguro necesitaría de un favor, su mano estaba en la cerradura cuando escucho la voz de Elisa e inmediatamente retiro la mano de la perilla como si fuese hierro hirviendo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y respiro profundo, no debía abrir se había prometido no volver a verla, a no caer, se dijo que la dejaría libre por su propio bien, si Frank llegaba a descubrirlos la mas afectada seria ella y esto que sentía muchas veces se le salía de las manos y le costaba demasiado disimular, ignorarla.

Podía escuchar su voz al otro lado, solo los separaba esa hoja de madera cuantas ganas de abrirla, amarrarla en un abrazo y devorarle la boca en un beso, su cuerpo y sentimientos se lo gritaban, pero su conciencia lo mantenía alerta, mirando fijamente a la puerta cerrada, se acerco llevando las palmas de sus manos y descansado su frente en esta, debía tener el valor para no abrir.

- Se que estas ahí, te puedo sentir… Jules por favor solo abre, tienes razón en cada una de las palabras que me has dicho, me he comportado como la chica caprichosa que era, aun quedan restos de ella en mi, necesito de ti para poder erradicarla por completo, tu eres el único que puede hacerlo… ¿Jules por qué no quieres abrir? ¿Aun estas molesto? – Sentía que las lágrimas se le agolpaban nuevamente en la garganta.

Jules escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras dichas por ella y sus ganas de salir y abrazarla crecían, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada por el esfuerzo de contener las lagrimas, se volvió adhiriendo su espalda a la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas y tragaba en seco pasando las lagrimas que igual salían de sus ojos, cerraba los ojos y mordía sus labios, debía ser fuerte, tenia que soportar, pero esto era demasiado, se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mientras tapaba su boca para que ella no escuchara los sollozos.

- Esta bien Jules me voy, sabes muy bien que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, no puedo arriesgarte, es por ti que me marcho, no por mi… pero quiero que sepas que no regresare, porque se que estas ahí, lo intente, intente dialogar y arreglar las cosas entre los dos, pero no has querido… ya no me quieres en tu vida y lo entiendo, ahora solo quiero saber ¿Como hago para sacarte de la mía? – Decía con la voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas. – Solo espero… no, no espero nada. – Se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Escucho los pasos como se alejaban, dejo salir el llanto, pues ya ella no lo escucharía.

- Elisa no te vayas… no te vayas sin llevarte mis sentimientos que me corroen y encadenan el alma, llévatelos porque no lo quiero, me están quitando la vida, perdóname… perdóname solo trato de alejarme por que no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que sufras, solo eso.

Se quedo ahí hasta que no aguantaba el frio se puso de pie encaminándose a la habitación se vistió y salió a comer algo, el crepúsculo anunciaba la llegada de la noche, mientras deambulaba por las calles de Chicago, se vio tentado a entrar en un bar, pero prefirió regresar al apartamento pues le tocaba ir al trabajo al siguiente día.

Los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en ella, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del salón observando cualquier cosa en la cual distraerse, se frotaba las manos y buscaba cualquier cristal que lograse reflejar su imagen para verificar que todo se hallaba en orden. Respiro profundamente para intentar calmar el temblor que la recorría cada vez que pensaba que dentro de una hora conocería a la familia de su futuro esposo, eso se escuchaba tan bien… su esposo – Dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y después un suspiro se escapo de su pecho.

- Vanessa te estaba buscando – Escucho la voz del moreno a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ya llegaron? – Pregunto mientras se volvía rápidamente y los nervios volvían a invadirla.

- Aun no… - Contesto caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba – Trata de relajarte amor, ya veras que todo sale bien… luces hermosa – Agrego dedicándole una maravillosa sonrisa que la llenaba de confianza.

Ella asintió en silencio y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad mirándolo a los ojos, aprovecharon que en el salón solo se encontraban los mesoneros encargados de atender a los asistentes a la inauguración y se dieron un beso en los labios, apenas un roce pero que logro alejar todas las dudas que tenia la chica. Neil era tan especial que aunque un huracán se formase en torno a ella sabia que él nunca dejaría que se derrumbase, confiaba plena y absolutamente en este amor que le brindaba, le había prometido que sin importar todo lo que hiciese su madre no cambiaria de idea, que ese día seria especial para ambos pues era un logro de los dos y no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo dañase. Salieron del lugar, tomados de la mano, desde que se hizo el anuncio de los nuevos cargos que ocuparían el moreno le propuso a ella hacer pública su relación, no quería que más comentarios y chismes se despertasen poniendo en peligro su amor de nuevo.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la terraza del elegante edificio que se había adquirido para la nueva sucursal del banco Andley en la ciudad de Charleston, el ambiente era alegre y vibrante, todos a la expectativa por la llegada del presidente del consorcio en compañía de su familia y otros socios que viajaron para celebrar esta nueva apertura. Un rumor recorrió el lugar cuando los Andley, los Cornwell, los Wells y los Di Carlo hicieron entrada al lugar; la elegancia y distinción que mostraban los recién llegados dejaron a todos eclipsados, los caballeros vestidos de manera formal tal como ameritaba la ocasión y las damas derrochando belleza y glamur a cada paso, colgadas del brazo de su respectivo acompañante, sonreían encantando a todos los hombres a su paso, mientras las mujeres presentes dejaron libre un concierto de discretos suspiros mientras sus ojos se paseaban por las figuras gallardas e imponente de los caballeros.

- Bienvenido señor Andley – Lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa el gerente de la sucursal principal.

- Muchas gracias señor Whitman, permítame presentarle a mi prometida – Indico el rubio sonriente mientras miraba a la castaña.

- Encantada, Fransheska Di Carlo Pavese – Menciono la chica extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa cordial.

- Es un placer señorita Di Carlo, por favor pasen adelante los estábamos esperando – Señalo el hombre haciéndoles un ademan.

El gerente se quedo en la entrada esperando por los demás invitados que venían en la comitiva del presidente de los bancos Andley. Se presento ante cada uno con una sonrisa y sumamente encantado ante la suerte de ser presentado de primero a las hermosas mujeres que habían llegado para hacer resplandecer el salón con su belleza.

- Tío William… bienvenido – Expreso el moreno emocionado acercándose a ellos. – Fransheska bienvenida, que hermosa luce – Agrego mirando a la joven.

- Gracias Neil… pero por favor llámame solo Albert o si no tendrás que llamar a Fransheska tía también y no creo que ella se sienta cómoda teniendo un sobrino de tu edad – Expuso en tono divertido el rubio sonriéndole a su novia.

- Mejor llámalo Albert por favor Neil – Indico la muchacha con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Esta bien… entonces será Albert, permítanme presentarles a la jefe del departamento de contabilidad de la nueva sede y mi futura esposa – Menciono el chico tomando de la mano a Vanessa que estaba sumamente nerviosa mientras le sonreía para llenarla de confianza.

- Encantada, Vanessa Avellaneda – Se presento con su nombre de soltera, extendiéndole la mano con una hermosa sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sus nervios.

- Es una placer señorita Avellaneda, William Albert Andley… pero por favor déjelo solo en Albert – Indicó el rubio mientras sonreía recibiendo la mano de la morena.

- Mucho gusto señorita Avellaneda, Fransheska Di Carlo Pavese… me puede llamar solo Fransheska, igual dentro de poco será mi sobrina política – Expreso la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Entonces ustedes me llamaran Vanessa, de verdad estoy encantada de conocerlos… deseaba hacerlo para las fiestas de fin de año pero se me presento un problema familiar y no pude viajar con Neil, estaba un poco nerviosa por todo esto – Confeso y su sonrisa era mas relajada.

- No tiene porque estarlo, estoy seguro que tiene toda la capacidad para asumir la responsabilidad de ese nuevo puesto y sobre todo para mantener a mi sobrino feliz – Señalo Albert para hacer que la chica se sintiese mas confiada.

- Muchas gracias señor… Albert – Se corrigió mirándolo con agradecimiento.

- ¡Primo que éxito tienes! – Exclamo Archie intentando jugarle una broma al moreno como siempre mientras se acercaba a ellos y sonreía.

- Gracias Archie… y para que veas que soy una persona agradecida reconozco que parte de todo esto te lo debo a ti… si no me hubieses torturado durante los meses que el tío… que Albert – Se corrigió la ver que el rubio levantaba una ceja – Tuvo que viajar a Suramérica, no hubiese salido corriendo de la empresa pidiendo traslado a esta ciudad al enterarme de su viaje a Europa y tu nombramiento como presidente temporal – Expreso de manera casual pero una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos al ver que su primo se había congelado.

- Por favor primito… no fue realmente una tortura, solo fue una alergia de varias semanas, todo logro debe tener su cuota de sacrificio – Señalo encogiéndose de hombros con media sonrisa.

- Creo que como tu tía me veo en la obligación de reprenderte Archie – Expuso la rubia que llegaba en ese momento del brazo de Fabrizio mientras mostraba un semblante serio, pero sus ojos sonreían – Debiste castigarlo aun mas pues no solo aprendió todo lo relacionado con la contabilidad, también copio tu estilo tan elegante – Agrego con picardía viendo la cara Archie – Podría decir que aprendió mas rápido esto pues hoy luce especialmente guapo o tal vez sea por la felicidad que irradia y en ese caso… debo atribuirle el merito a alguien mas – Dijo paseando su mirada de Neil a Vanessa que se encontraba petrificada al lado del moreno y los colores de su rostro parecían haber desaparecido.

- ¡Candy que hermosa luces! – Menciono el chico con una gran sonrisa y camino para darle un abrazo. El castaño adivino el gesto de este y le hizo espacio.

- Me alegra tanto verte así – Susurro ella con verdadera alegría – Pero no nos hagas esperar y preséntala, creo que ella esta muy nerviosa y es normal – Agrego en el mismo tono mirándolo.

- Por supuesto… bueno ya mi primo la conoce, sin embargo hoy deseo presentarles de manera oficial a mi novia – Se volvió para mirar a la morena.

Vanessa quien apenas se recuperaba de la imagen de la rubia, ella lucía tan hermosa que era como un ángel y el hombre a su lado no era menos deslumbrante, movió la cabeza ligeramente para aclarar sus pensamientos y recibir la mano que Neil le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, Vanessa Avellaneda – Dijo extendiendo la mano.

- Encantada señorita Avellaneda, Annie Cornwell – Fue ella quien recibió la mano pues se encontraba más cerca de la chica y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Es un placer señora Cornwell, señorita Andley… - Esbozo ofreciéndole la mano a la rubia, pero no sonreía… sentía los nervios hacer estragos en ella, ahora entendía porque Neil había quedado prendado de ella, era realmente bella.

- Llámame Candy por favor, no te imaginas cuando deseaba conocerte… me han hablado maravillas de ti y ahora veo que no exageraban, Neil eres un hombre con mucha suerte, bienvenida a la familia – Menciono la rubia con una amplia sonrisa, pues podía ver el miedo en la morena y su turbación por la manera en la cual Neil la saludo, deseaba hacerla sentir confiada.

- Yo… muchas gracias Candy – Esbozo ella un tanto desconcertada por el trato de la chica.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Vanessa, somos nosotros quienes debemos estar agradecidos por habernos librado de Neil – Comento Archie aguantando una carcajada – Bienvenida a nuestra familia – Agrego sonriéndole a la chica.

- No acostumbro a llamar a estos caballeros sobrinos pues considero que mas que eso son mis amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que los vea como mi familia… creo que los veo casi como mis hijos, me complace darte la bienvenida a la familia Andley Vanessa… ¿Te puedo llamar Vanessa verdad? – Inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa mirándola.

- Por supuesto… Albert – Aun se sentía extraña por llamarlo así cuando apenas lo conocía y había pasado años de su vida viéndolo como un ser supremo, lejano y autoritario. – Muchas gracias a todos, me alegra saber que les agrada mi relación con Neil – Agrego mirando a su novio a los ojos y apretándole la mano en un gesto cariñoso.

- Creo que alguien se ha olvidado de mi – Señalo Fabrizio mirando a la pareja – Un placer señorita Avellaneda, Fabrizio Di Carlo Pavese, felicitaciones por su nuevo cargo y por su noviazgo – Indico mirando a la morena mientras en sus labios se dibujaba media sonrisa.

- Encantada señor Di Carlo, por favor usted también llámeme Vanessa… hace tanto que no me llamaban por mi apellido, me hace sentir algo extraña – Comento de manera casual.

- Perfecto, entonces yo seré solo Fabrizio para usted – Contesto sonriendo a la chica y después se volvió hacia el moreno - Felicitaciones para usted también señor Leagan, por el puesto y la hermosa mujer a su lado – Agrego el castaño con una sonrisa no tan natural para este, había algo en él que aun no le dejaba mirarlo con plena confianza.

- Gracias señor Di Carlo… pero ya que estamos en confianza por favor llámeme Neil, es absurdo que sigamos manteniendo una relación tan distante cuando dentro de poco seremos familia – Señalo el moreno con una sonrisa, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo como si buscase en este algo que le confirmara que era Terruce, pues no podía controlar su curiosidad, cada día se le parecía un poco mas a su antiguo compañero del San Pablo.

El castaño asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa amable, mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de su novia y buscaba sus ojos, aprovecho la distracción de los demás para susurrarle algo al oído al tiempo que le daba una sutil caricia en la cintura; no sabia porque hacia esto… era como si estuviese marcando su terreno, dejándole en claro a moreno que ella era suya, pues su actitud tan confiada con Candy no le gustaba para nada, aunque tuviese novia, mas a su favor… debería haberla respetado y saludar a la rubia como había hecho con todos los demás. La conversación continuó hasta que los esposos Wells se acercaron hasta ellos, Frank se había entretenido con unos conocidos y Elisa tuvo prácticamente que arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano en compañía de su tío William y los demás miembros de la familia o pronto a serlo como lo eran los hermanos Di Carlo, todos sonreían y ella sentía que le estaban quitando tiempo con Neil.

- Buenas tardes cuñado – Saludo el francés con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Frank – Respondió el moreno pero de inmediato camino hasta su hermana y la amarro en un abrazo que buscaba recompensarlos por todo el tiempo perdido. – Estás bellísima – Dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras le posaba una mano en la mejilla y sonreía.

- Y tú luces tan apuesto como siempre, no te imaginas cuan orgullosa estoy de ti Neil… desde que llegamos he escuchado que todo el mundo habla de tu maravillosa labor y de su éxito casi asegurado con esta nueva sede... – Decía emocionada pero el chico la interrumpió.

- Todo eso esta bien, pero lo que realmente importa hoy es que tú estas aquí y puedes compartir la felicidad que me embarga no solo por lo profesional sino también en lo personal, tú eres todo lo que me faltaba para que este día fuese perfecto, déjame presentarte a alguien muy especial – Menciono tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia el grupo.

- ¿Esta aquí? – Pregunto emocionada por conocer a la mujer que hacia tan feliz a su hermano.

- Si, hoy será nombrada oficialmente como la jefe del departamento de contabilidad de la nueva sucursal y además… como mi prometida, pienso aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirle matrimonio Elisa, quiero que a todos les quede claro que amo a Vanessa y deseo compartir mi vida con ella… hace unas semanas tuvimos una discusión por algunos comentarios y deseo terminar con todo eso de raíz, espero me des tu aprobación… espera – Dijo deteniéndose a medio camino con la pelirroja - ¿Mis padres no vinieron? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No… - Al ver la sombra que cubría los ojos del chico se apresuro a explicarle lo sucedido – La noche antes del viaje mamá cayo por las escaleras… pero no fue nada grave, no te preocupes, estaba en los últimos escalones y solo se torció el tobillo pero debieron enyesarla y no podía viajar así… bueno fue lo que nos conto papá cuando llamo a la casa, quise ir a verla y él me dijo que todo estaba bien y no era nada grave, que siguiera con lo planeado y te dijera que estaba muy orgulloso de ti y lamentaba demasiado no poder estar presente este día… que después te recompensara – Menciono con una hermosa sonrisa y retomaron sus pasos.

- Bueno me hubiese gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí… por lo visto la tía abuela tampoco pudo venir, no sé si alegrarme o entristecerme por ello… tenia planeado todo para hacer formal mi compromiso con Vanessa aprovechando la presencia de toda mi familia – Expreso el joven un tanto desanimado por lo sucedido.

- Creo que deberías sentirte aliviado, sabes que es lo mejor Neil, este día debe ser especial para ambos y la reacción de la tía abuela y mamá sabes que arruinaría todo, Vanessa merece que este momento sea algo que pueda recordar con alegría y no con caras largas – Indico la chica.

Se encontraban cerca de ellos y Neil se adelanto un poco haciéndole una seña a su novia, de inmediato todos los ojos se fijaron en la pelirroja, esta era la verdadera prueba de fuego para Vanessa, al menos hasta que no tuviese frente a ella a Sarah Leagan o Emilia Elroy, sin poder evitarlo una tensión de apodero de sus familiares, temiendo que la chica le hiciese un desaire a la novia de su hermano. Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que Elisa mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

- Vanessa amor, quisiera presentarte a la dueña de la otra mitad de mi corazón – Menciono el chico con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermoso ojos ámbar.

- Mucho gusto señora Wells… Vanessa Avellaneda – Dijo la morena extendiendo la mano con nerviosismo pero manteniéndole la mirada a la hermana de su novio.

- Encantada de conocerte Vanessa y por favor deja lo de señora Wells a un lado, somos cuñadas – Contesto la pelirroja ignorando la mano y acercándose para darle un abrazo. Deseaba hacerle sentir a la novia de su hermano que era realmente bienvenida, la verdad era que le debía mucho, ella había logrado sacar a Neil de ese amor imposible que le profesaba a Candy, lo había hecho un hombre feliz, seguro de si mismo y dispuesto a luchar por su amor… luchar contra quien sea por su amor. En ese momento su pecho sintió un gran dolor al recordar que hasta esa posibilidad le habían quitado a ella, además el sucio destino hizo que hasta su mente llegase la primera imagen que tuviese de Neil y de Jules, cuando su hermano le dio un abrazo igual de efusivo al francés – Se separo con mucho cuidado mientras sonreía, aunque se sentía feliz la sonrisa intentaba disimular el dolor que llevaba dentro, vio el desconcierto en los ojos de la morena y hablo de nuevo – Neil me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya siento conocerte, es como si ya fuésemos amigas – Agrego y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

- Muchas gracias Elisa… no te imaginas cuanto deseaba conocerte yo también, Neil se desvive hablándome siempre de la maravillosa hermana que tiene – Comento aun sorprendida.

- No le creas todo, Neil es un exagerado por naturaleza… ahora en lo que no exagero nunca fue en decir que se había enamorado de una mujer bellísima, saliste con suerte hermanito – Indico volviéndose para mirarlo mientras le sonreía.

Los demás se contagiaron de la felicidad que desbordaban los hermanos y Vanessa, aun no lograban salir del todo de la sorpresa que fue ver a Elisa tan cariñosa y espontanea con la morena, pero la verdad es que fue realmente un alivio para aquellos que conocían desde hacía mucho a la pelirroja, al parecer eso de que la chica estaba cambiado si era cierto, el amor y la familia habían logrado estabilizar a Elisa y ahora se mostraba como una nueva mujer.

Después de varios minutos el señor Whitman subió al escenario que se había improvisado en la terraza para invitar al presidente William Andley a que subiese, diese unas palabras y de esta manera inaugurar oficialmente la nueva sede de los bancos Andley en la ciudad de Charleston. El rubio lo hizo de manera muy breve, agradeciendo a todos el apoyo que le habían dado a la sucursal principal y ahora a esta que se iniciaba con un equipo de trabajo impecable donde destaco la participación de su sobrino Neil y la de la señorita Vanessa Avellaneda, así como la del gerente igual y gran parte del personal que desde hoy serian los responsables del éxito que pudiese tener esta empresa que se ponía en sus manos. Invito al estrado a su sobrino en compañía de parte del equipo y les cedió la palabra para que fuesen ellos los que le mostrasen a la ciudad, los beneficios que le traería la instauración de la nueva sede.

El moreno no mostraba ni rastro de nerviosismo en su actitud, se desempeñaba como un excelente orador y exponían con total seguridad las ventajas que esta oficina le traería al desarrollo de la ciudad, por su parte Vanessa hablo de los nuevos campos de trabajo que los bancos Andley abrirían y las nuevas oportunidades a los jóvenes que ahora tendría donde desarrollar sus carreras. De esta manera uno a uno de los que se encontraban en el escenario fue tomando la palabra, para reforzar la confianza que los clientes siempre habían depositado en la estabilidad, la honestidad y la solidaridad de la familia Andley.

Los colores naranja, rojo y amarillo comenzaban a pintar el cielo anunciado la llegada de la noche, el brindis se dio dentro de un ambiente efusivo y ahora todos compartían entre risas y comentarios alegres, la orquesta que amenizaba la velada tocaba los temas de momento y unos clásicos que animaron a mas de uno a pisar la pista de baile. Todos se notaban muy contentos y algunos no dejaba de admirar a los hermanos Andley, damas y caballeros se deleitaban con ellos y sus respectivas parejas; aunque la sorpresa de la noche la ofreció Neil Leagan cuando pidió la palabra y junto a su tío como representación de la familia Andley anuncio su compromiso con Vanessa. La chica no espera esto y estaba realmente sorprendida cuando el moreno le hizo un ademan para que se acercara hasta ellos, acompañada por Elisa quien le dedicada una hermosa sonrisa camino con piernas temblorosas hasta el centro del salón donde les esperaban su novio y el tío de este. Neil le extendió la mano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos ámbar, se llevo la mano de Vanessa hasta los labios para depositarle un beso lleno de ternura sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Bueno creo que muchos de los aquí presentes saben o intuyen – Menciono un tanto divertido y una ola de risas se desato en el salón – Como decían muchos de los aquí presentes son consciente de cómo esta maravillosa mujer que se encuentra a mi lado me ha robado el corazón, ella ha sido mi apoyo y mi cómplice, quien me ha mantenido de pie y al mismo tiempo centrado en mis objetivos, la que no me ha dejado derrumbarme cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, lo primero en lo que pienso cuando abro los ojos por las mañanas y lo ultimo cuando los cierro por las noche… Vanessa… - Dijo en un tono de voz mas baja perdiéndose en el negro noche de sus ojos que ahora lucían como si estuviesen cargados de estrellas y brillaban para él – Tú eres mi estado de perfección absoluta, mi felicidad completa… mi mas hermosa plenitud y lo que mas deseo en la vida en pasar lo que me resta de ella junto a ti, envuelto en tus brazos y fundiéndome en tus ojos… quiero que me honres con el extraordinario placer de aceptar ser mi esposa y la madre de los cinco hijos que espero Dios y tú me brinden – Expreso y la voz se le había tornado ronca por las emociones que se desataban dentro de su pecho, al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían. – Quiero pedirte hoy… en presencia de mi familia… tus padres a quienes debo agradecer por permanecer ocultos hasta ahora y nuestros amigos, que seas mi esposa… que aceptes casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre mas feliz de este mundo – Termino con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro mientras le extendía un hermoso anillo con un diamante solitario, que aunque no poseía la exquisitez ni los quilates de los de la realeza era sencillamente maravilloso y deslumbrante.

La chica se encontraba congelada y su voz no lograba tener el volumen adecuado para esbozar palabras, de sus ojos salieron un par de lagrimas que dejo rodar con total libertad por sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo mientras sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de un momento a otro de su pecho, ni siquiera fue consciente de la presencia de sus padres allí, solo conseguía perderse en los ojos de Neil que le sonreían, llenos de amor y promesas.

- ¡Vane hija… responde o harás que al pobre hombre le de un infarto! – Exclamo su madre divertida al ver la reacción de su hija.

Una carcajada generalizada se dejo escuchar en el lugar sacándola de su mutismo, lo primero que hizo fue llevar su mano hasta la mejilla de Neil y acariciarla con suavidad, no había mencionado palabra pero sus ojos decían tanto, había tanto amor, ternura y devoción en ellos que Neil sintió su corazón hincharse de felicidad y seguridad. El moreno tomó la otra mano de la chica y muy despacio coloco el anillo en su dedo anular sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pues eran estos lo que en silencio daban el si y decían que esto era para siempre.

- Te amo Neil – Susurro al fin con voz cálida y maravillosa. – Acepto ser tu esposa y la madre de los cinco hijos que te prometí… y todos los demás que Dios decida enviarnos – Acoto con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermoso ojos negros y se abrazo al joven.  
El chico la amarro en un abrazo intenso y tierno al mismo tiempo que sello ese pacto con un beso cargado de amor y que poco les importo disimular ante los demás, estaban enamorados y eso era lo que realmente valía, que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos y sería para siempre. Un aplauso irrumpió en el lugar celebrando la unión de estos dos jóvenes a quienes la mayoría le tenia gran estima, para ellos no existía nada mas que el latir desbocado de sus corazones, la calidez que emanaba de sus cuerpo, el brillo que desprendían sus ojos y esas sonrisa que se entraba dibujada en sus labios y afloraba sin el mayor esfuerzo. Los primeros en felicitarlos fueron Elisa y Albert que se encontraban junto a ellos, la pelirroja había dejado libre un par de lagrimas al escuchar la maravillosa declaración de amor de su hermano, al ver los nervios en él que aunque se mostrase ante todos los demás sumamente tranquilo ella sabia que estaba temblando por dentro, pero aun así no escatimo en nada para dejarle ver a Vanessa cuanto la amaba y cuan importante era para él. Por su parte el rubio le dio un gran abrazo al chico deseándole todo lo mejor y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría pues Neil se había ganado a pulso el lugar donde estaba y a la mujer que tenia a su lado, veía que el amor en ambos era verdadero y maravilloso, ahora podía reconocerlo con exactitud y si de él dependía ayudar a que ese amor se fortaleciera y perdurara en el tiempo lo haría, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Hasta ellos llegaron los padres de Vanessa y sus demás familiares, la chica no podía creer que Neil hubiese preparado todo esto, los últimos días lo habían visto tan ocupado y tenso, ahora entendía porque no se había quedado en su casa el ultimo fin de semana, seguramente había tomado sus precauciones en vista de la llegada de sus padres, había pensado en todo y ella tan cargada de trabajo ajena a lo que él planeaba, la había sorprendido realmente y no cabía en si de la felicidad, había fantaseado tantas veces con lo hermoso que seria este momento, pero sin duda ni siquiera sus mas bellos sueños se acercaron a la realidad.

Candy observaba la escena tomada de la mano de Fabrizio y sentía su corazón latir lleno de felicidad por Neil y también por Vanessa, solo le basto compartir unos minutos con la chica para saber que era una gran mujer y que amaba profundamente a su primo, él se merecía este tipo de felicidad; se sorprendió al ver lo emocionada que estaba Elisa y algo dentro de su pecho le dijo que el cambio que estaba mostrando la pelirroja era sincero, tal vez si, y el amor de su esposo y su hijo habían logrado eso en ella… tal vez era algo mas – Pensó - Recordando a ese chico francés… el hermano de Jean Pierre Leblanc, que vivió en su casa y mostraba cierta conexión con la chica, sabia que era algo arriesgado pensar que quizás entre ellos existiese una relación… pero… - Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su novio.

- ¿No vas a felicitar a tu sobrino? – Inquirió el castaño mirándola y después desviando la mirada hacia la pareja que sonreían llenos de felicidad.

- Por supuesto… vamos – Contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella le dio un abrazo efusivo a Neil y también a Vanessa quien ahora se notaba menos tensa ante la presencia de la rubia, seguramente al ver la manera tan hermosa en como el moreno le dejo claro que solo ella era la dueña de su corazón y su alma, la verdad es que el chico la amaba intensamente, con un amor absoluto como ese que pidió hace mas de un año que llenase su vida.

Un par de horas después todo el mundo se encontraba celebrando y compartiendo alegremente, sin embargo había alguien que no logra hacerlo completamente. Una tormenta hacia estragos en el interior de Elisa, tenia que aguantar y parecer feliz, de hecho lo estaba por su hermano, porque al menos él estaba logrando serlo completamente, mas ella estaba destrozada, ver la felicidad de los prometidos solo hacia que sus heridas doliesen aun mas, no podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte, no aguantaría un minuto mas, desvió la mirada y vio a Frank sumergido en una amena conversación, de seguro algún negocio que estaba entablando con los socios de su tío, quien compartía un baile con su novia, al igual que su hermano y Vanessa. Candy y el italiano, pues a ellos no logro verlos, seguramente se encontraban en algún lugar secreto comiéndose a besos, esos que a escondidas saben a gloria. – Se puso de pie para encaminarse al baño, pues necesitaba estar sola, se dirigía a este cuando llego hasta ella Archie.

- ¿Elisa quieres bailar? – Pregunto su primo quien apenas acababa de dejar a su esposa en la mesa, descansando de la pieza anterior.

- Eh… Archie, voy al baño – Le respondió de la mejor manera, mas su voz se escucho ronca, ante las lagrimas que inundaban su garganta y podía apostar su vida, a que en sus ojos se apreciaban las lagrimas bailando; por lo que bajo la mirada y esquivo a su primo encaminándose una vez mas.

Archie no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada, viendo como esta entraba al baño, quien apenas llego se encerró en uno de los cubículos, se sentó en el retrete dejando salir por fin ese dolor que la estaba ahogando y dándole gracias a Dios que el baño se encontraba completamente solo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo te olvido? ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a mi vida, iluminarme y dejarme a oscuras de la noche a la mañana y si avisar? – Susurraba mientras lloraba, todo su cuerpo temblaba y el vacio en su pecho apenas la dejaba respirar, llevaba sus manos al rostro y lo cubría para sofocar el llanto, pero era imposible, ya que los sollozos eran cada vez mas fuertes y menos controlables – En ese momento un golpe a la puerta del cubículo la hizo ponerse alerta, por lo que con manos temblorosas, empezó a secarse las lagrimas.

- ¿Elisa, estas bien? ¿Sucede algo? – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Archie al otro lado.

- Si… si… - Respondió nerviosamente tratando de aclarar la voz.

- ¿Segura? No me iré hasta que no salga y verificar que es así – Menciono de manera tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo determinante.

- Segura – Esbozo ella, buscando algo dentro de su cartera, pero no sabia que era en realidad lo que buscaba.

- Ese segura no me convence Elisa – Acoto firmemente.

En ese momento ella se armo de valor y se puso de pie, abrió la puerta exponiendo una mala copia de la Elisa altiva de la adolescencia, parándose tan alta como era, con la nariz respingada, aunque roja por el llanto, una ceja en alto y con la voz dura pero al mismo tiempo, trémula.  
- ¿Por qué te metes en mi vida Archivald? ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo haces? – Le preguntaba de manera altanera.

- Me meto porque eres mi prima y me preocupa lo que te pase – Respondió seriamente y mirándola a los ojos – Porque creo que no eres feliz… no en este momento, por el contrario, te veo demasiado triste y porque ya no eres la misma chiquilla caprichosa – Agrego estudiando con cuidado la reacción de Elisa, dedicándole una mirada cargada de ternura al ver como tembló.

- Porque ya no soy una maldita… vamos Archie no tienes que disfrazar lo que pensabas que era – Le dijo deteniéndolo mientras seguía mostrando esa mala actuación de arrogancia y seguridad.

- Exactamente – Le respondió él con una sonrisa de medio lado y no molestándose como ella lo esperaba – Pero ya no eres una maldita, ya no lo eres y se te nota a millas – Acoto sin perder su actitud, viendo como cada vez ganaba terreno con la pelirroja.

- Y quiero serlo… - Dijo ella sin poder mas y una lagrima rodo por una de sus mejillas, rápidamente la retiro con la palma de su mano – Quiero ser nuevamente una desgraciada sin corazón… porque lo tengo Archie – Dejando libre una carcajada que intentaba ocultar el dolor - ¡Tengo un maldito corazón! ¿Puedes creerlo? – Pregunto asombrada y molesta. Él solo levanto una ceja como respuesta evidente, y ella continuo – Uno que es tan estúpido, es sumamente estúpido… porque se mete en todo y comparándolo contigo es igual de metiche que tú, cuando su único deber es bombear la sangre, nada mas – Dijo sin poder controlar la ira que la consumía.

- Todos tenemos un corazón Elisa y lastimosamente su única funciono no es bombear la sangre, él nos manda… aunque no queramos es mas fuerte que nuestra voluntad, mas poderoso que cualquier fuerza sobre la tierra, sin él los sentimientos mas hermosos no existirían, tampoco los peores, pero esos malos sentimientos… los buenos sencillamente los pulverizan – Hablaba con convicción – Y no importa lo que hagamos, él nos ganara la partida – Puntualizo mirándola.

- No me digas eso – Susurro y las lagrimas una vez mas hacían acto de presencia.

- Te lo digo porque es así… mírate nada mas, estas tratando de hacerte la fuerte pero no puedes con lo que tu corazón siente, él sencillamente se impone – Acoto mientras veía como su prima se desmoronaba y empezaba a llorar, por lo que sin pedir permiso la abrazo y parecía que tuviese entre sus brazos a su hija Keisy, quien lloraba después de alguna caída, esa que se aferra a su abrazo buscando el consuelo, sabia que no debía decir nada… solo dejarla desahogarse, pero no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo - ¿Es Frank? – Preguntando con eso tantas cosas, sabia que su prima era muy astuta y lo entendería.

- No… soy yo… Frank es un buen hombre – Respondió en un susurro – Además, estoy llorando de felicidad… estoy tan feliz por Neil – Dijo buscando una excusa a su comportamiento, pero no dejaba de llora y menos se soltaba del abrazo de su primo.

- Aja… también de felicidad se llora – Expreso evitando escuchar tan sarcástico. Poco a poco la encamino hasta un banco donde tomó asiento junto a ella y llevo sus manos hasta el rostro de la pelirroja, empezando a limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares, mas ella se sentía con la mirada baja. Elisa no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de demostraciones, con el único que se desahogaba era con Jules y él sencillamente la había desplazado, intentaba todos los días odiarlo, pero se le hacia imposible, así como lo era sacarlo de su cabeza un solo instante, ni siquiera en sueños la dejaba.

- ¿Qué piensas?... deja de mirarme así… ¡Archivald! – Retirándose bruscamente del toque, ante la mirada de impotencia que él le dedicaba y no poder ayudarla. Mas a ella le pareció que lo hacia con lastimaba – No soy una huer… - Se detuvo al saber lo que estaba por decir – No quiero causar lastima, estoy bien… ya déjame – Alejándose de él y poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Por favor Elisa deja ya de lado tanta estupidez! Tratas de seguir el mismo juego de las rencillas de adolescente caprichosa – Le dijo molestándose un poco y poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

- ¡Entonces no me hable ni me mires con lastima! Puedes largarte si quieres… total nadie pidió tus estúpidos consejos – Le dijo sumamente molesta pero estaba llorando. - ¡Vete Archie! – Le grito dándole la espalda – Ve y baila con tu esposa o si prefieres aprovecha que los accionistas del banco están ebrios y convéncelos para que hagan negocios, si no están lo suficiente trata de emborracharlos hasta que te digan que si… me da igual – Esbozo llena de rabia y dolor.

- ¡Te da igual! ¡Te da igual maldita sea! Porque eso es lo que hace Frank y crees que todos descuidamos de la misma manera a nuestras esposas, te da igual porque Frank solo te tiene como una muñeca de porcelana, nada mas… y creo que te das cuenta – Hablaba lleno de ira e impotencia, viendo la actitud tan obstinada de la chica.

- Él me ama… - Lo detuvo ella encarándolo.

- Y no digo que no lo haga, solo que es egoísta, porque te quiere a su lado pero no comparte contigo… eres tú la que tiene que compartir con él, eres tú la que tiene que acompañarlo, a reuniones sociales, almuerzos, cenas, bailes… y como se le hincha el orgullo cuando te presenta con sus amistades, ahora te pregunto ¿Cuántas veces te ha acompañado a una reunión con tus amigas o con tu familia y que no termine dejándote sentada sola, porque se va a ver a quien puede pescar para algún negocio? – Inquirió mirando como ella se tornaba seria – No debería hacerlo, teniendo una mujer tan hermosa y elegante como esposa – Expreso con rabia.

Elisa al ver tan molesto a su primo y como tenia razón en todo lo que le decía con respecto a Frank, mas no era por él que estaba así y como Archie estaba tan lejos de descubrir sus verdadero sentimientos; por lo que no pudo retener una carcajada que se convirtió en un ataque de risa y la mirada desconcertad de él la aumentaba aun mas.

- ¡Hermosa y elegante! – Exclamo entre risas, pensando de que le valía todo eso si para Jules ya no era nada, si él la había cambiado por otra.

- Claro pues tenias que serlo… ¿Acaso no eres mi prima? – Señalo y comenzó a reír también.

Las carcajadas entre ambos no podían detenerse, hasta que una mujer entro al baño y se quedo mirando a Archie con desaprobación, por lo decidieron salir sin dejar de reír.

Annie quien desde hace minutos buscaba a su esposo se sorprendió un poco cuando sus ojos captaron la escena entre este y Elisa, quienes venían caminando y reían con total naturalidad. Neil y Albert que se salían de la pista de baile también vieron el cuadro y se sintieron desconcertados pero al mismo tiempo complacidos por la complicidad que mostraban los jóvenes.

La fiesta se extendió hasta entrada la noche y por primera vez en muchos años se podía decir que la familia Andley compartía realmente, dejaron atrás las rencillas, las asperezas, los deseos de resaltar de unos o de otros y aunque la relación entre Elisa y las demás damas allí presente a excepción de su cuñada y Fransheska no vario mucho, al menos no se miraban con rabia, desprecio o resentimiento, simplemente se limitaron a compartir y pasar un momento agradable. Neil que había notado esta nueva especie de unión que intentaba entablar la familia no podía mas que sentirse feliz y satisfecho, pues si bien todo esto no era por complacerlo a él o gracias a sus esfuerzos por hacer que Elisa viese de otra manera a Candy, si se sentía bien al saber que eso estaba pasando en un día muy especial para él.

- Me siento extraordinariamente feliz – Indico mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Vanessa.

- Yo me siento igual, tu familia es muy agradable… pensar que ya me imaginaba el final de este día como un desastre – Menciono un tanto apenada por ello – Pero fue todo lo contrario, Elisa es realmente maravillosa… escuche tantos malos comentarios de ella, que era una chica caprichosa, arrogante, odiosa… que nunca aceptaría que yo formara parte de su familia pues seguramente me consideraría menos, hasta me aseguraron que era realmente malvada – Confeso mirando al chico.

- Creo que todo eso se acercaba mucho a la realidad, bueno a su vieja realidad… Elisa era realmente una persona vacía y cruel, que solo se sentía feliz cuando lograba malograr los planes de felicidad de los demás, en especial los de Candy… pero mírala ahora, ni siquiera se detiene en mirarla o a… - Se detuvo pues estuvo a punto de llamar al italiano por el nombre de Terruce.

- A su novio – Completo un poco desconcertada Vanessa al ver que el chico se quedaba en silencio.

- Si… a su novio, es algo bastante peculiar pues en otro tiempo podrías jurar que ahora mismo mi hermana estuviese intentando seducir a ese chico – Contesto con una sonrisa – Vaya que lo estuviese haciendo… pero a la larga iba a terminar perdiendo como siempre lo hacia, la verdad… Elisa tenia un poco de masoquista, pues no se detenían ante los rechazos ni los desplantes de… de algunos chicos, mi hermana era de esas mujeres que nunca se dejaba vencer y algo me dice que lo sigue siendo… aunque la veo un poco triste, tal vez solo sean ideas mías… o tal vez extrañe mucho a alguien… a su bebé – Aclaro al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de su novia.

- La quieres mucho ¿No es así? – Inquirió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- La adoro, tanto como te adoro a ti… ustedes son las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida, también quiero a mi madre… pero Sarah no es una mujer fácil de querer y creo que mi padre es prueba de ello, ahora que he conseguido el amor a tu lado y regreso al pasado entiendo porque Elisa y yo éramos así… nuestros padres jamás nos enseñaron lo que era el verdadero amor, nunca nos ofrecieron un ejemplo digno de imitar, tuvimos que aprender por nuestros propios medios y a través de personas que nos brindaron la oportunidad de compartir un sentimiento tan maravilloso como este… yo debo estar eternamente agradecido contigo Vanessa por todo lo que me has dado… porque aunque fue por Candy que descubrir lo que era estar enamorado y la fuerza avasalladora que este sentimiento puede poseer, también a través de ella descubrí lo amargo y doloroso que puede ser cuando es un imposible… pero contigo todo fue distinto, a tu lado la vida es sencillamente perfecta, mágica y extraordinaria, hasta las diferencias que hemos tenido me han enseñado a hacerme mas fuerte y no rendirme ante nada, tú me has dado las fuerzas para luchar día a día por un futuro, te juro Vanessa que si la vida me obligara a pasar todo lo que pase antes de conocerte, pero me diese la certeza de que al final de todo podre estar así contigo… como estamos en este momento, mirándote a los ojos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y con este sueño dentro de alma y el pecho… te juro amor que pasaría todo de nuevo – Neil hablaba realmente emocionado, sus ojos se encontraban brillantes por las lagrimas que los inundaban y su corazón latía con rapidez – Te amo tanto que siento que nada de lo que diga o haga será suficiente para pagarte todo lo que me has dado, ni todo lo que has hecho por mi… me hiciste crecer y cree que todo es posible si estamos juntos – Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para limpiar con sus pulgares las lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Neil tú me has llenado de igual manera amor, me sacaste de la rutina que me mantenía gris y fría, alejaste los miedos y me colmaste de certezas, yo también creo que todo es posible si tu mano sujeta la mía, te amo y lo hare todos los días de mi vida, te amo – Expreso con la voz ronca por las emociones y se acerco para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Este beso los lleno de calidez y los elevo a ese mundo donde como ellos decían todo era posible, un mundo perfecto y libre de prejuicios, de criticas, de miedos y dudas; habían pasado tanto juntos que ahora sabían que podían llegar miles de huracanes para intentar separarlos, pero no podrían, ya nada podría separarlos… su amor era fuerte y seria para toda la vida.

* * *

**_Mi manera de amarte es sencilla:  
te aprieto a mí  
como si hubiera un poco de justicia en mi corazón  
y yo te la pudiese dar con el cuerpo._**

**_Cuando revuelvo tus cabellos_**  
**_algo hermoso se forma entre mis manos._**

**_Y casi no sé más. Yo sólo aspiro_**  
**_a estar contigo en paz y a estar en paz_**  
**_con un deber desconocido_**  
**_que a veces pesa también en mi corazón._**

**_Amor, Antonio Gamoneda._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	122. Capitulo 39 parte 2

**Capitulo 39**

**Parte 2 **

El sol de la tarde caía pintando con sus colores el hermoso jardín de su casa, que aunque pequeño contaba con una belleza que solo ella podía impregnarle y justo allí se hallaba la dueña de su corazón y su alma, sentada en medio de los rosales que ya comenzaban a llenarse de vida, la imagen antes sus ojos era tan hermosa que lo llenaba de satisfacción y felicidad.

- Hola amor – La saludo con un suave beso en los labios para luego bajar hasta quedar frente al vientre de su esposa que ya se notaba debido a sus casi cinco meses.

- Hola mi vida… regresaste temprano hoy – Contesto acariciando las hebras doradas con ternura.

- No tuvimos practicas pues debían hacerle mantenimiento a la piscina y aun no terminan, pedí el día de mañana para salir y dar un paseo junto a mis dos amores… hace mucho que no pasamos todo un día juntos y ya extraño esos momentos – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Me parece maravilloso… ¿Te parece si hacemos un picnic? – Pregunto emocionada.

- Me parece perfecto, por cierto… ¿Cuándo te dan la licencia en el teatro? – Inquirió de manera casual tomando asiento junto a ella.

- La verdad no he hablado de eso con Robert… aun me siento en capacidad de continuar, al menos por un mes mas, ya escuchaste al doctor que mantenerme en movimiento me ayudara mucho a la hora de parto… a veces siento que no puedo esperar para tener a nuestro bebé en los brazos, todos los días imagino como será, si tendrá tus ojos… o los míos, bueno son casi iguales – Expreso sonriendo – Pero algo que si deseo que tenga es tu sonrisa, ese gesto tan hermoso y capaz de llenar de paz a todos los que tienen la fortuna de verlo, creo que una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ti fue precisamente eso Nathan – Confeso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo por el contrario amo todo de ti… tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz… tu hermoso cuerpo y tu alma, me enamore de ti y de cada aspecto que posees Susana – Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Bueno yo hablaba de algunas cosas que me atraen de ti… no mencionaba todo – Indico y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia – Si hablase de todo no terminaría hoy… mi señor esposo, mi ángel… mi maravilloso amante, te amo tanto que a veces siento que tanto amor no cabe dentro de mi pecho y nunca tendré como agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi, llegaste cuando yo no esperaba nada de la vida y me diste cientos de motivos para vivir, me llenaste de felicidad y cosas hermosas… por eso nunca dejare de darte las gracias y llenarte de todo este amor que hiciste nacer en mi, me has dado tanto… y ahora este maravilloso regalo, un hijo… un hijo Nathan – Menciono perdiéndose en la mirada azul de su esposo.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme pues tú también has hecho mucho por mi, me brindaste la familia que no me planteaba tener, me abriste los ojos a un nuevo mundo mágico y perfecto, pero sobre todo me hiciste ver que cuando en verdad deseas algo debes luchar por ello, aferrarte a ese sueño y alcanzarlo para quedarte a vivir en él, eres extraordinaria Susana – Dijo buscando sus labios para fundirse en un beso con ella.

Ese beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas profundo llenándolos de un calor intenso que le exigía mas cercanía, él comenzó a acariciar las caderas y la cintura de su esposa con pasión y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, mientras las manos de ella se deleitaba delineando los músculos de su espalda y pecho, viajando después hasta la nuca del rubio que sentía que cada vez deseaba mas a su esposa. Se separaron y sus miradas brillantes decían más que mil palabras, él la ayudo a colocarse de pie y en un movimiento rápido la tomó en brazos provocando una carcajada en la rubia. Subieron hasta su habitación y una vez en esta hicieron el amor con la plenitud que les ofrecía el saber que su amor era real y fuerte, él se mostraba paciente y delicado con ella desde que se enteraron del embarazo y Susana se complacía en seguirle el nuevo ritmo impuesto, pues sabia que Nathan de cualquier forma la llenaba de placer y la elevaba a un estado maravilloso.

Esa noche después de cenar juntos dejaron todo listo para el picnic del día siguiente, él joven se fue a su despacho a organizar algunos detalles que estaban pendientes y Susana se encargo de apagar todas las luces, le gustaba pasearse por su casa y admirar cada detalle de esta, pues sentía que ella también era parte de este sueño que se hacia realidad día a día; camino a su habitación y se preparo para dormir, pero al ver que ya habían pasado varios minutos y Nathan no regresaba decidió ir a buscarlo.

- Amor ya son casi las diez… - Menciono entrando al despacho con una sonrisa.

- Susy… no vi la hora, estaba concentrado en… - Se detuvo pues no creyó prudente decirle que estaba leyendo el diario de Fabrizio Di Carlo, pero mas pudo la curiosidad que se había despertado en él por encontrar la respuesta al enigma en el cual se había convertido el chico, así que se arriesgo a hablarle a su esposa e intentar obtener alguna información – Susana amor… ¿Estas muy cansada? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno… la verdad no ¿Deseas que te ayude con algo? – Inquirió caminando hasta él.

- En realidad me gustaría que me hablaras de alguien, es que estos últimos días he sentido curiosidad por algo… y no he tenido la oportunidad de conseguir satisfacerla pues no sé por donde comenzar a investigar, tampoco es algo relevante… solo curiosidad – Contesto mostrándose indiferente mientras acomodaba a su esposa en sus piernas.

- Si esta en mi ayudarte… sabes que me encanta hacerlo – Comento ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Susana… ya sé que hemos tocado este punto varias veces y también que para ti no es muy cómodo, pero… quisiera que me hablaras un poco de Terruce Grandchester… - Se interrumpió al ver que ella se tensaba – Nada en especifico, solo algunas anécdotas… por ejemplo como era el chico, su carácter… sus preferencias por los autores de obras de teatro, cosas por el estilo – Dijo con la voz calmada, pero estudiando la reacción de la rubia.

- ¿Por qué te interesa conocer esas cosas ahora Nathan? Es decir… bueno, no le veo la importancia… son cosas que se han quedado en el pasado y lo mejor es dejarlas allí – Ella se encontraba realmente nerviosa y todo esto se complico mas cuando hasta su mente llego la imagen de ese chico que estaba atendiendo su esposo, aun no lograba creer que dos personas fuesen tan parecidas y ese chico era idéntico a Terry, al menos en el aspecto físico… aunque algunas actitudes que mostro también se le asemejaban – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Nathan, que se había tornado ronca.

- ¿Cómo murió Terruce Grandchester? Ya sé que fue en un accidente de autos… pero, nunca supe ni por ti ni por Candy como había sucedido este exactamente – Señalo mirándola.

- Él… él… Nathan, ese episodio fue muy doloroso para ambas y es lógico que no deseemos recordarlo, mucho menos hablar sobre ello… de verdad me sorprende que estés tan interesado en saber sobre el accidente de Terruce, eso fue hace mucho tiempo – Susana buscaba de todas las formas parece casual pero sus manos temblaban.

- Susy… yo sé que es muy traumático para ti hablar de ello, pero en algunas ocasiones hablar de aquello a lo que le tememos o nos incomoda resulta beneficioso… - Decía el joven con tranquilidad cuando ella lo interrumpió en un arrebato de palabras.

- Terry murió cuando su carro se estrello contra un poste de cableado eléctrico… según las autoridades que se encargaron del caso, él… había estado tomando porque encontraron una botella de licor en su auto, tras la colisión el auto quedo perdiendo combustible y al hacer contacto con los cables que cayeron del poste… este se prendió en llamas y… Nathan no quiero seguir hablando de eso por favor – Expreso con voz temblorosa mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba dándole la espalda a su esposo.

- Amor… amor perdóname, no quise presionarte ni traerte malos recuerdos, soy un idiota, un imbécil… por favor perdóname, es solo que… no me hagas caso, ya no tiene importancia – Dijo el rubio colocándose de pie y caminando hasta donde su esposa se encontraba, la abrazo por la espalda con fuerza y ternura mientras le daba suaves besos en los hombros.

- No te preocupes Nathan… todo esta bien, pero debes comprender que ese tema aun es muy doloroso para todos los que estuvimos ligados a Terry, no es sencillo hablar de ello… aunque han pasado mas de cuatro años nos sigue perturbando, él era un chico joven, con un futuro prometedor en el teatro, con muchas metas para cumplir… lleno de vida, justo un par de días antes del accidente le habían otorgado el protagónico de Hamlet, por eso cuando las autoridades mencionaron que él estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol cuando conducía todos nos sorprendimos, Terruce no había vuelto a tomar una sola gota de licor desde hacia meses, ni siquiera el día que obtuvo el protagónico quiso aceptar la copa de champagne que le ofreció mi madre para celebrar, prefirió un vaso de jugo, le costo mucho levantarse y no podía dejarse tentar y caer de nuevo, cuando se encontraba centrado y dispuesto a salir adelante… cuando estaba luchando por lo que quería – Indico la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que luchaba por no derramar, pero su voz dejaba ver la tensión que esto provocaba en ella.

- Susana… pero algo tuvo que haber pasado para que él se estrellase contra ese poste, si por el contrario el accidente hubiese sido con otro auto o a causa de una falla mecánica o cualquier otra cosas… existen cientos de hipótesis, pero la que la autoridad tomó como valida es que el chico se encontraba bajo los efectos de alcohol, te aseguro que para llegar a esa conclusión analizaron todas las pruebas muy detenidamente – Señalo el rubio mirándola mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- Créeme que he analizado eso cientos de veces Nathan, pero aun no logro entender que fue lo que sucedió… que fue eso que llevo a Terry a chocar su auto y provocar su muerte – Menciono con angustia mientras miraba a su esposo a los ojos.

- Susy… - La verdad era que él no sabia si seguir involucrando a Susana en esto o librarla de una vez de esta tensión que veía en ella, aunque sus ojos le suplicasen por respuesta sabia que sus teorías aun estaban muy fallas de fundamento para esbozarlas, era arriesgarse demasiado tras de algo que parecía totalmente absurdo… si al menos tuviese la oportunidad de hablar con otra persona cercana al joven que le pudiese ayudar, se lleno de miedo al ver la mirada atormentada de su esposa y prefirió callar – Amor… perdóname por haberte perturbado con todo esto, olvida lo sucedido por favor, te prometo que no volveré a sacar a relucir el tema… - Pronunciaba abrazándola con ternura y acariciando su espalda.

- Nathan, yo sé que algo te esta preocupando desde hace unos días… en realidad desde hace semanas, lo puedo sentir en tu actitud amor y eso me angustia de verdad ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucede? Confía en mi Nathan… confía en mi amor – Le pidió mirándolo.

- Susana… amor yo no quiero que te preocupes por nada, sabes que en tu estado no debes dejarte perturbar por nada, yo fui un idiota por haberte preguntado sobre algo que te incomoda, por favor olvida todo esto… la verdad es que no tiene importancia – Menciono mostrándose tranquilo.

Ella asintió en silencio y se instalo en esa seguridad que su esposo le brindaba, no lograba entender porque sentía que un miedo se apoderaba de ella cada vez que hablaban de Terry; sabia que el amor que sentía por Nathan era fuerte y absoluto, que no existía motivo alguno para dudar de ello, él era su esposo, quien le enseño lo que era el amor realmente, el padre de su hijo… su amigo y confidente, junto a Nathan había conseguido diez veces mas de lo que alguna vez soñó y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir temor ante la sola mención del nombre de Terruce; tal vez a lo que le temía era a que su esposo se dejase llevar por la confusión que veía en ella cada vez que hablaban del actor y terminara malentendiendo su comportamiento. Se abrazo al joven con fuerza para dejarle ver que su amor nunca se quebraría por nada ni por nadie… muestra de ello fue su reacción ante ese chico tan parecido a Terry, en otro tiempo se hubiese obsesionado con perseguirlo y aferrarse a él, pensando que había ocurrido un milagro y el ingles había revivido. Nathan se esmero por alejar de ella esa sombra que la había invadido por su culpa, aun no logra comprender como había sido tan ciego e impulsivo; estaba rompiendo todas las normas que deben seguirse, esas que sabían eran fundamentales para seguir llevando el caso de Fabrizio Di Carlo, era inamisible involucrarse personalmente con un paciente… debían mantenerse alejado de todo esto y sobre todo mantener alejada a Susana, no podía volver a involucrarla ni siquiera por error o por casualidad; esto no debía pasar de nuevo.

Manuelle había salido por la mañana a la casa del teniente Pétain para ayudarle con unos informes que habían sido enviado desde París, ya no debía tardar en regresar, pues sabia que dentro de poco Fabrizio entraría al trabajo, mientras se encontraba acostado sobre su espalda en la alfombra de la sala, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca la cual llevaba abierta, con libro en mano estudiando para el taller de la próxima semana, después de la disputa con Roux fue al día siguiente hasta la oficina del doctor Prévet y le pidió disculpas, dejándole claro que se las debía a él pero no a Roux y que si aun seguía en pie el no aceptarlo en clases hasta que lo hiciera que se lo dejase saber inmediatamente y que lastimosamente hasta ahí llegaban sus clases de derecho, pero que no estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas a alguien que lo agravio, que él simplemente se defendió de sus insultos, que todos tiene un limite y Roux sobrepaso los de él.

El doctor Prévet le hizo saber que no había necesidad de que abandonara los estudios y que si le pidió que saliera de la clase era porque necesitaba dejar en claro quien era la autoridad dentro del aula, que los ataques racistas de Roux ya los habían limitados obligándole a firmar un ultimátum donde especificaba que si exponía algún comentario de dicha índole seria expulsado de la universidad.

Los halos de luz proveniente de los rayos del sol que atravesaban los cristales de la ventana jugaban sobre sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la alfombra, de seguro esta semana le tocaba cortarlos nuevamente, desde muy joven siempre estos crecen sumamente rápido al igual que la barba la cual tenia que afeitarse cuatro veces por semana, solo descansaba los días libres del trabajo y como ayer fue su día libre y el pasado no abrieron el restaurant debido a que con campañas políticas cerraron la calle, por lo que había descansado de las hojillas por tres días, pero ya dentro de menos de una hora le tocaba nuevamente su cita con ellas.

Joshua estaba jugando con los nietos del señor Vicent que tienen una semana desde que llegaron desde Marsella, para pasar las vacaciones con sus abuelos y estos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos de Joshua con quien se la pasaban mucho tiempo, más que todo a su hijo le gustaba el acento de estos, además de compartir con sus padrinos.

La puerta principal se abrió, por lo que Fabrizio desvió la mirada del libro y vio entrar a Joshua quien cerró esta con fuerza innecesaria.

- Joshua… no tires la puerta. – Le hizo saber Fabrizio, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta del niño por el contrario este paso de largo, el joven dejo a un lado el libro y se apoyo sobre el codo mientras seguía con la mirada a su hijo quien se encaminaba con paso rápido perdiéndose por el pasillo. – Joshua… Joshua. – Fabrizio lo llamaba pero este no recibió respuesta, solo escucho como la puerta de la habitación del pequeño se cerro de un portazo.

El joven se puso de pie, extrañado ante la actitud de su hijo y se encamino descalzo por el pasillo hasta que llego a la habitación del pequeño, abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo vio sentando al borde de su pequeña cama, cabizbajo quien al percatarse de la presencia de su padre se metió por completo en esta y se tiro las sabanas encima quedando sepultado, saco una de su pequeñas manos y tomo una de las almohadas y como si fuese poco las sabanas también se coloco las almohada sobre la cabeza.

- ¿Joshua sucede algo? – Pregunto Fabrizio sentándose al borde de la cama. – ¿Hijo estas bien? – Llevando una mano y posándola sobre la espalda del niño y frotándola sintiendo como el cuerpo del este temblaba.

- Nada… no pasa nada. – Se escucho la voz de Joshua sofocada bajo las sabanas.

- Como que nada… si estas llorando… ¿Te han hecho algo?

- No estoy llorando papi. – Expuso el niño y la voz se le quebró aun más.

- A ver déjame verte… ¿Por que te escondes? – Jalando lentamente las sabanas, en ese momento el niño en un movimiento rápido, se quito las sabanas y se sentó, dejando al descubierto la cara sonrojada, el cabello en total desorden y las lágrimas que bañaban su pequeño rostro. – Somos amigos ¿Si o no? – Pregunto Fabrizio.

- Si… lo somos. – Respondió el niño bajando la mirada, mas seguía llorando.

- Bueno… entonces porque no me cuentas y así podre ayudarte… entre los amigos se cuentan los problemas y buscan solucionarlo. – Continuo llevando una de sus manos y limpiando en una caricia la lagrima que rodaba por la mejilla de su hijo.

- Es que Ronald… - Empezó a contar dejando libre un suspiro cargado de sentimiento y el mismo se limpio con el dorso de la mano la otra lagrima. – Me ha dicho que nunca… nunca podre ser un gran medico… que no podre y tiene razón. – Soltando un sollozo y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

- Ronald no sabe nada Joshua… tú vas hacer un gran medico… es tu sueño. – Acoto su padre tomándolo por la cintura lo cargo y lo sentó en sus piernas, abrazándolo, sintiendo como el corazón se le empequeñecía al ver a su hijo de esa manera.

- Si papi… es mi sueño… poder curarte y ponerle piernas a mi tío… pero ni siquiera se leer. – Dijo llorando con frustración.

- Joshua… mi pequeño… mírame… - Capturando entre sus dedos índice y pulgar el mentón del niño para que lo mirara a los ojos. – Es cierto aun no sabes leer, pero es poco lo que te falta, ya casi lo logras, las cosas son poco a poco… y nunca… escúchame bien… nunca dejes que alguien te diga que no puedes hacer algo, así sea yo… así sea tu propio padre quien te lo diga… no lo permitas… si tu sueño es ser medico, tienes que protegerlo porque siempre te vas a encontrar con personas que no pueden hacer las cosas, o que son demasiado débiles para cumplir sus sueños y por eso van a decirte que tú tampoco podrás, si tú deseas algo… ve y consíguelo, lucha por ello, que mejor ejemplo que tu padre, mi sueño era ser abogado… siempre soñé con serlo y después de tanto tiempo y de tantos obstáculos y de que me dijeran que solo perdía mi tiempo cuando estudiaba alguna ley, aquí estoy luchando por verlo hecho realidad y te juro que no voy a descansar hasta ser un gran abogado… así como tú serás un gran medico y te prometo que el día que te recibas estaré ahí a tu lado te daré un gran abrazo sintiéndome el padre mas orgulloso del mundo y te recordare esta conversación… Joshua soy el padre más orgulloso desde que te sentí por primera vez en el vientre de tu mami. - El niño mostro media sonrisa a través de las lágrimas. – Así me gusta… tú eres muy, pero muy fuerte… soportaste, dolores y angustias, te aferraste a la vida aun cuando llegaste antes de tiempo… entonces quien puede decirte que no eres capaz de alcanzar lo que quieres… si ya has alcanzado lo mas importante que es vivir. - Abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente.

- Papi… - Susurro el niño.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto mientras seguía abrazando a su hijo.

- Eres el mejor papá del mundo… no me dejes nunca… nunca. – Aferrado con sus brazos al cuello de Fabrizio.

- No lo voy hacer… - Respondió tragando en seco para pasar las lagrimas que se anclaron en su garganta. – Ahora mi doctor de cabecera vamos a bañarte porque si no se nos va hacer tarde para ir al trabajo y Dimitri no te dejara Tiramisú por llegar tarde, pero antes. – Acostándolo en la cama, levanto la franela del pequeño. – Voy a hacerte reír un rato. - Empezando a hacerle cosquillas con la barba y la boca.

- ¡Papi no…! - Explotando en carcajadas. - ¡Papi… papi! Me voy hacer pipi en la cama… papi… - Jalando por los cabellos a Fabrizio para retirarlo un poco de su estomago, quien se carcajeaba haciéndole cosquillas al niño, Joshua rodo sobre su cuerpo y como pudo salió corriendo al baño, y se escondió detrás de la cortina de la ducha ,mientras su padre lo seguía quien al pisar al alfombra resbalo y cayo sentando en el piso, Joshua al sentir el golpe abrió la cortina mostrando solo medio rostro y empezó a reír junto a Fabrizio quien lo miraba aun desde el suelo, logrando que las carcajadas invadieran la pequeña habitación.

Elisa ya en su cama pidiéndole a Dios que la dejara dormir tranquila, tal vez soñar, pero con alguien que no fuera Jules, ya que últimamente no quería salir ni de sus sueños, cerraba los ojos a momentos para luego abrirlos y mirar al techo, sintió un frio beso en el hombro seguida de una mano que acariciaba su abdomen para luego cerrar su cintura con un brazo, y un cuerpo tibio que se adhería a su costado mientras susurraba palabras de amor a su oído. El brazo soltó su agarre y bajo lentamente subiéndole la dormilona. Ella se encontraba inmóvil miraba sin mirar para sentir el peso de su esposo sobre ella quien le subía la bata hasta la cintura, mientras su respiración se agitaba y el pecho le dolía, él bajaba el pantalón de su pijama y a ella le tocaba abrir las piernas y esperar a que terminara, solo eso esperar y ser fuerte, mientras Frank atravesaba sus entrañas y besaba su hombro y cuello ella solo se aferraba a la espalda y volteo la cabeza a un lado, cuando las palabras de Jules llegaron como una ola que se revienta con una piedra - _**Acaso tu no te acuestas con Frank **_- Por mas que intento no pudo, las lagrimas se hicieron presente corrían libremente por sus sienes, sentía la noche mas fría que nunca y este dolor que no terminaba, lo peor es que no era físico, que de seguro con una calmante se pasa, su dolor era mucho mas profundo, era interno, el dolor en el alma.

- Dios no se que pensar, no quieres ayudarme a salir adelante o eres sordo porque no me escuchas, te estoy suplicando que hagas que el tiempo pase rápidamente, que Frank abandone mi cuerpo, por favor se que él no tiene culpa porque no sabe el daño que me esta causando por eso recurro a ti… pero no me ayudas, solo me queda forzar al corazón a que aguante con valor. – cavilaba la joven mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos para evitar en vano que las lagrimas salieran.

En ese momento Frank aparto la cara del hueco en el cuello de ella, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla para hacerle volver la cara y besarla en lo labios se percato de que estaba llorando.

- ¿Amor que te pasa?… mi vida. – Susurraba limpiándole las sienes y nariz por donde corrían las lágrimas.

- Nada… nada mi vida… Frank no es nada. – Respondió nerviosamente subiendo la cabeza y besándolo en los labios apenas toques temblorosos a los que él correspondía.

- Te amo… te amo… eres lo mejor de mi vida. – Susurraba entre besos y con la voz agitada ante los movimientos de su cuerpo invadiendo el de su esposa, mientras se perdía en los ojos de ella que aun se encontraba cristalizados y liberaban lagrimas. – ¿Amor te sientes bien?

- Si… si Frank no te preocupes. – Debía hacer un esfuerzo mas grande para que no sospechara o para que no la descubriera porque sus ojos le gritaban que sospechaba algo, en ese momento cerro el cuerpo de Frank con sus piernas y empezó con movimientos lentos, sentía como si se estuviese suicidando pero debía hacerlo, succionando a su esposo para ayudarlo a que terminara mas rápido. – Solo hazme el amor, solo eso. – Sabía que él necesitaba de esas palabras. -Te amo… te amo. – Había aprendido a decirlas sin realmente sentirlo, tenían mas fuerza cuando las pensaba mientras estaba en los brazos de Jules, en ese momento eran tan verdaderas como únicas, le encontraba el sentido, pero nunca se las dijo… nunca.

En ese momento Frank abandono su cuerpo y se tumbo a un lado, sin decir palabras, sin un abrazo, se puso de pie y se encamino al balcón encendió un cigarrillo después de devorarlo en minutos paso de largo al baño para regresar después y acostarse al lado de ella la abrazo y dejándola descansar sobre su pecho, casi siempre era lo mismo, porque no habían palabras después de un momento tan intimo, al parecer era mas importante el cigarro, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a su forma de ser, ahora vendrían las caricias en su cabello y espalda le daba cinco, siete minutos cuando mucho, para terminar por quedarse dormido, esa era la rutina, la monótona forma de Frank hacerle el amor.

Seis minutos duro esta vez ya que ella mantenía la mirada fija en el reloj de la mesa de noche, espero diez mas para levantarse e ir al baño, darse una ducha para regresar y obligarse a dormir.

Habían pasado más de quince días desde la visita de su hijo y ahora los días se le hacían cada vez más lentos y más desesperantes, en ocasiones Eleonor deseaba tomar un tren y aparecerse en Chicago para poder verlo de nuevo, aunque fuese desde lejos, verlo y saber que estaba bien, había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de Terry que no soportaba esta nueva separación, no después de haberlo creído perdido para siempre, sabia que debía tener paciencia para evitar que él sufriese un choque tan fuerte al enterarse que la vida que había llevado desde hacia mas de cuatro años era una mentira, lo ultimo que deseaba era hacer sufrir a Terry de nuevo… pero pedirle a una madre mostrarse calmada después de todo lo que ella ha pasado era demasiado, aunque había procurado plantearle la idea a Richard de manera sutil siempre terminaba molestándose y frustrándose ante la insistencia de este de espera… ella sencillamente ya no podía hacer mas. Se encontraba en la terraza cuando escucho los pasos de su esposo acercarse, se giro inmediatamente pues sabia que este se encontraba hablando con el detective que seguía a Terruce, ella tuvo que salir del despacho pues la ansiedad de estar cerca de su hijo se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba allí y verse atada de manos era horrible.

- Eleonor amor… - Hablaba el duque cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Richard… lamento mi actitud de hace unos momentos, pero debes comprenderme amor, yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando hasta que Terry se recupere y vuelva con nosotros, yo sé que te dije que pondría de mi parte y te ayudaría en todo lo que fuese necesario, pero esto es demasiado difícil… en estos momentos lo único que deseo es salir corriendo y abrazar a mi hijo… - Dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Mi vida yo sé como te sientes, créeme yo estoy igual, a mi también me cuesta mucho esperar sin poder hacer nada mas… pero también el detective piensa que es lo mejor para evitar acciones legales por parte de los Di Carlo en caso que ellos decidan tomarlas… aunque todos sabemos que ellos la llevan de perder en todo esto, pero no quiero exponer a Terry a un enfrentamiento entre las dos familias, tú misma viste lo apegado que esta a esa chica y también que impedirá a toda costa que le causemos algún daño – Explico llevando una mano hasta el rostro de la rubia.

- Todo eso lo puedo entender… pero yo lo único que pido es que nos acerquemos un poco a Terry, que viajemos hasta Chicago y encontremos la manera de estar a su lado, aunque él no lo sepa, no me importa, pero deseo poder ver a mi hijo… no creo que eso sea tan difícil de comprender – Señalo y sus lagrimas ya le bañaban el rostro – Richard ya abandone por mucho tiempo a nuestro hijo y lo ultimo que deseo es estar lejos de él de nuevo, necesito tenerlo cerca – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos y los de ella reflejaban el dolor y la angustia.

- Hagamos algo Eleonor… dame una semana, solo una semana hasta que pueda planear todo esto muy bien para viajar hasta Chicago y que no parezca tan sospechoso, necesito primero ponerme de acuerdo con Albert Andley y pedirle que él me aconseje… no deseo perder lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora por pecar de impulsivo; el investigador me acaba de informar que Terruce se quedo en Nueva York un par de días después de visitarnos, se encontró con Nathan Smith en su consultorio del Lenox Hill… este parece ser un habito ya en nuestro hijo, me vi tentando en ir a ver a ese doctor, pero el detective me dijo que podía ser contraproducente pues seria poner en alerta al medico y no sabemos hasta que punto ha avanzado con Terry, además debemos tener en cuenta que es el esposo de Susana Marlowe – Indico tratando de ser objetivo.

- Lo que me pides es tan difícil… sé que tienes razón Richard y solo buscar actuar de la mejor manera pero yo me siento cada vez mas desesperada, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando recuperara Terry la memoria, ni siquiera es un hecho que lo haga… y yo lo necesito conmigo ya – Comento tomando la mano de su esposo entre las suyas.

- Si mis cálculos no me fallan nuestro hijo debe estar arribando a la ciudad en un par de días… podemos esperar ese tiempo e intentar encontrarlo por casualidad con la ayuda del detective, pero es necesario esperar un poco mas Eleonor, es la estabilidad emocional de Terry lo que esta en juego y eso debe ser lo primero amor – Expreso el hombre y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su mujer al ver que ella parecía comprender y relajarse un poco.

Ambos se quedaron unidos en ese abrazo por minutos que no pudieron contar, buscando la manera de acallar esta angustia que llevaban dentro del pecho, debían estar felices pues tenían de nuevo junto a ellos a su hijo, pero estar lejos de él y atados de manos no ayudaba mucho, emociones contradictorias se mezclaban dentro de sus pechos llevándolos a un ir y venir de emociones y sensaciones. Al fin quedaron de acuerdo en esperar y rogar a Dios para que la evolución de su hijo fuese mas rápida de lo que había sido hasta ahora, pues el tiempo compartido no les mostro muchos avances, en realidad el joven los seguía viendo como a unos extraños y eso los llenaba de miedo.

El auto se detuvo frente a la gran fachada de la mansión Andley, era sábado por la tarde y aunque no tenia previsto visitar la casa este día una noticia de relevancia lo llevo a hacerlo, entre sus manos llevaba un sobre que contenía una noticia que no podía esperar hasta el lunes o ser dada por teléfono, así que decidió abandonar la comodidad de su casa a poca distancia de este lugar y que había adquirido hacia menos de un mes, no por sentirse incomodo en este que había sido su hogar desde que tuvo consciencia, sino por la necesidad de poseer un lugar propio y que considerase completamente suyo, donde pudiese moverse a su antojo… además que existía otra razón que hasta ahora todo el mundo desconocía y que él pretendía que siguiese así, al menos por un tiempo. Llego hasta la enorme puerta de cristal y madera, dando un suave toque en esta que de inmediato se abrió, entro saludando a Arthur y preguntando sin más demoras por Albert.

- Se encuentra el despacho… creo que estaba escondiéndose de la señora Vere Capell y su tía – Le informo el mayordomo quien era muy amigo del moreno y con quien compartir la misma impresión que ambas mujeres provocaban en ellos.

- Ya veo… bueno en ese caso, yo te ayudare a crear una excusa por si preguntan por él, diles que acabo de llegar con un montón de balances que debemos revisar – Dijo George con media sonrisa.

El mayordomo asintió en silencio mientras sonreía de manera cómplice, los hombres se despidieron y cada uno tomó direcciones diferentes, George se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho y dio un par de golpes esperando la orden para seguir del chico.

- Buenas tardes Albert – Lo saludo con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes George… no sabía que vendrías, como desde que te mudaste ya no pasas por aquí ni a saludar a tus amigos – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo al hombre.

- No seas exagerado… solo tengo un mes en ese lugar y nos vemos todos los días en la empresa, la verdad es que vine para traerte algo muy importante y que no podía esperar… - Indico extendiéndole un sobre.

El joven lo miro un tanto desconcertado pero no dudo en tomarlo, este ya se encontraba abierto pues tenia como destinatario a su amigo, extendió la hoja ante sus ojos y estos se abrieron con sorpresa a medida que leía el contenido, el aire se atasco en su pecho y sintió que su interior era embargado por un extraordinario sentimiento de alivio. El moreno lo miraba con atención manteniéndose en silencio, sabia que la noticia le daría a su amigo la tranquilidad que tanto había deseado y además la certeza de saber que para todo hay un tiempo justo.

- Necesito ver a Fransheska enseguida… ¿Puedo llevarme este telegrama? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Por supuesto, ve… ella necesita saberlo – Indico contento ante la actitud del chico, le dio una palmadas el hombro y le dedico una sonrisa – Ahora todo esta bien… se acabo Albert – Agrego en ese tono paternal que le brindaba al joven.

Este asintió en silencio dejando ver una sonrisa que mas que efusividad evidenciaba lo aliviado que se sentía, le dio otro abrazo a George, tomó las llaves de su auto que se encontraban en un cajón y salió casi corriendo del lugar ante la mirada complacida del moreno. Este viéndose solo en ese lugar y propenso a un encuentro con Emilia Elroy o la rimbombante condesa de Essex, prefirió regresar a su casa, ya había cumplido con el objetivo de su visita.

Cuando Albert llego hasta la casa que ocupaban los Di Carlo le informaron que la señorita no estaba allí pues había salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores en su yegua, no sabían cuando podía tardar pues generalmente se tomaba su tiempo cada vez que lo hacia; Albert sentía que no podía esperar un minuto así que le pidió al ama de llaves que le permitiese tomar un caballo para ir a buscarla, esta accedió pues conocía al rubio por su amistad con sus antiguos patrones y viendo lo deprimida que había estado la chica en las ultimas semanas no pudo negarse.

Ella se encontraba tendida sobre la hierba a orillas del hermoso lago, con la cara hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados, parecía estar dormida, la suave brisa movía sus cabellos y los rayos de sol que caían bañando el paisaje también lo hacían con su hermosa figura. Él dejo libre un suspiro al ver esa imagen que era tan bella como irreal, parecía una princesa o un ángel que descansaba ajeno a todo lo demás, justo así deseaba verla siempre, completamente tranquila y feliz, sobre todo feliz.

- Amor – La llamo desmontando el caballo y caminando hacia ella.

La chica abrió los ojos quedando cautivada ante la imagen frente a ellos, de inmediato una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, se giro quedando tendida sobre su estomago mientras le extendía los brazos a su novio dándole la bienvenida. Él se acerco hasta ella y bajo quedando a la altura de los labios de ella para darle un beso tierno y maravilloso, le acaricio el cabello, mientras sus labios se paseaban por sus mejillas y llego hasta su oído para susurra palabras cargadas de amor.

- Fran… mi vida… amor ya no tienes que temer nunca mas en tu vida princesa, ya todo termino… se acabo Fran, se acabo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- A que te refieres Albert – Ella se incorporo de inmediato quedando sentada y su mirada estaba clavada en los azules del rubio, sin poder disimular la tensión que la invadió.

- Esta tarde George recibió un telegrama desde Londres – Contesto sacando el sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla y extendiéndose a ella – No sé si será prudente que lo leas… si quiere lo hago yo por ti – Agrego retractándose al ver como ella perdía los colores del rostro.

- Yo estoy bien amor… puedo hacerlo – Dijo al tiempo que acercaba su mano al sobre.

El rubio accedió a entregárselo sentándose y ubicándose detrás de ella para rodearla con sus brazos mientras leía el contenido del telegrama, dispuesto a estar allí en caso de que ella lo necesitase. Fransheska intento calmar la ansiedad que hacía estragos dentro de su ser, respiro profundamente y procedió a extender la hoja para leer lo que estaba escrito en esta; sus ojos no pudieron ocultar la impresión que la noticia allí reflejada provoco en ella, sus manos temblaron ligeramente y una mezcla de sentimientos se adueño de su pecho, no sabia si reír, llorar, gritar, correr… la verdad era que por alguna extraña razón deseaba hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo.

- Esta noticia esta confirmada Albert… digo ¿La persona que la envió es de absoluta confianza de George? – Inquirió aun sin poder creer lo que leía.

- No tengas la menor duda de ello Fran, los hombres que tenia George trabajando en el caso de ese hombre eran los mejores, sabes lo exigente que es a la hora de obtener los resultados que desea y créeme esta noticia es completamente veraz, no existe posibilidad de error… todo ha terminado amor, ese hombre recibió lo que merecía… no me alegro del final que obtuvo, pero si me siento bastante aliviado de que todo esto por fin se haya acabado, por saber que nunca mas tendrás que pasar por la angustia y el dolor que pasaste… lo que mas me importa es que estés bien y segura, si con esto logro conseguirlo, entonces me doy por satisfecho – Menciono con tranquilidad mientras hacían mas fuerte el abrazo.

- Yo… la verdad no sé como sentirme, ese hombre nos hizo mucho daño… y sin embargo no creo haber llegado a sentir odio por él… era algo extraño, creo que mas que odio le temía… sentía que todo lo que él representaba para mi era un gran temor, me aterraba lo que podía hacerle a mi familia… hasta llegue a pensar en sacrificarme para que ellos estuviesen a salvo, sobre todo Fabrizio, no soportaba la idea de perder a mi hermano de nuevo, sé que hubiese sido una gran estupidez… pero estaba realmente desesperada – Confeso dejando libre una lagrima.

- La mas grande… y también la mas cruel para ti Fransheska y para todos los que te amamos, yo no hubiese soportado tenerte lejos de mi, no de esa manera… y creo que para tu familia hubiese sido igual de terrible ¿Por qué siempre piensas que Fabrizio es mas importante para tus padres que tú? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Porque lo es Albert… mis padres siempre ha estado mas ligados a mi hermano, aunque papá se mostraba severo con él antes, nadie podía negar que lo adoraba y solo buscaba su bienestar, se equivoco en muchas cosas es verdad… pero lo hizo pensando que le ayudaba, que estaba bien, todos cometemos errores y mi padre no esta exento de ello; conmigo las cosas son distintas, no sé explicarlo… solo son distintas – Contesto y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Tú eres igual de importante para ellos mi amor, solo que las situaciones que han atravesado ambos han sido distintas… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Lo comprendo y créeme no es reproche… pero me angustiaba mucho que también tuviesen que pasar por todo esto, lo que vivimos hace años fue una verdadera pesadilla y volver a revivir todo eso me hizo sentir culpable… no quería ver sufrir a mi familia… ahora tú y ellos son lo mas importante que tengo en la vida Albert… haría cualquier cosa por verlos bien amor, cualquier cosa – Sentencio tomando el rostro de su novio entre las manos y acariciándolo.

- Lo único que necesitamos para estar bien es que tú estés a nuestro lado Fransheska, solo eso amor, ya esta pesadilla ha terminado… ese hombre esta muerto y ya no podrá lastimarte nunca mas, ni a ti ni a ninguno de los tuyos, solo debes olvidar e intentar alejar de ti ese sentimiento de culpa y miedo, tú solo fuiste una victima de un loco miserable… pudo pasarle a cualquiera, pero te toca a ti y tengo plena confianza en que lograras superarlo, eres una mujer fuerte, maravillosa y decidida… cuando te propones algo siempre lo consigues ¿No es así? – Inquirió con media sonrisa para aliviar la tensión que aun veía en ella.

La chica asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa que creo un destello en sus hermosos ojos grises, se abrazo a él con fuerza y después le dio un beso lento y tierno en los labios, llenándose de esa calidez que el rubio le brinda y la hacia sentirse segura, completamente segura.

La suave luz que desprendía la chimenea iluminaba la estancia al tiempo que la llenaba de calidez, miro a través de la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón de su habitación y pudo apreciar la majestuosidad de la luna en lo alto del cielo, al parecer ya era mas de medianoche, había dormido toda la tarde debido al resfriado que había adquirido un par de días atrás, ella no era de las mujeres que le gustaba mantenerse en cama y menos siendo enfermera, pero los medicamentos que había tomado para contrarrestar la fiebre le habían provocado somnolencia, aunque su sueño no fue del todo tranquilo, por el contrario se sentía bastante agotada y los parpados apenas podían mantenerse abierto, no sabia porque razón todos sus sueños fueron invadidos por la imagen de Terry, apenas si encontró en ellos a Fabrizio… todo los que llegaron fueron de su tiempo compartido con el actor, los momentos en el colegio, en Escocia, sus escapadas del colegio; sintió una pena instalarse en su pecho al ser consciente que comenzaba realmente a dejar en el pasado a Terry ¿Hacia cuanto que no se dedicaba a pensar en él? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que leyese sus cartas o visto al menos su fotografía? Todo este tiempo tratando de esconderle a Fabrizio su parecido con Terry la había alejado de este ultimo, ahora en lugar de recordarlo como algo maravilloso que lleno su vida de cosas extraordinarias y… también de cosas dolorosas, lo veía como algo que amenazaba la estabilidad de su relación, ahora todo eso que se relacionaba con Terruce le causaba temor, su familia, sus recuerdos… todo lo que la acercaba a él y que al mismo tiempo pretendía llegar a Fabrizio ella lo sentía como a un enemigo ¿Dónde había perdido eso que una vez lleno su corazón, que aun lo seguía llenando? Estaba siendo demasiada injusta, no solo con Fabrizio al ocultarle todo esto, sino también con Terry… pues para conservar la estabilidad que ahora poseía, había relegado al chico a una prisión, donde nadie tuviese la oportunidad de descubrirlo… tal vez era absurdo pensar así, pero eso justo era lo que estaba haciendo, no sentía vergüenza de sus sentimientos hacia Terry, pero tampoco los dejaba ver para no incomodar a Fabrizio. – Cerró los ojos y dejo un suspiro salir de lo mas profundo de su pecho.

Sabia que le estaba haciendo daño al joven al no serle completamente sincera, pero algo le impedía aun decirle todo y ese algo no era mas que este estúpido miedo que la atormentaba, debía tomar la decisión de decirle todo y rogar para que este entendiese… intentar hacerle ver que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y eran por él, no debía seguir posponiendo esta verdad pues a medida que ganaba tiempo perdía la oportunidad de que Fabrizio la comprendiese llegado el momento, sabia del carácter volátil y posesivo del chico, pero ambos se amaban y confiaba en que ese amor lograría llenarla de valor para soportar la tempestad que esto desataría, sabia que podía contar con Albert… y en parte también con Fransheska aunque esta ultima no supiese nada, ella sabia que el amor que le profesaba a su hermano era sincero y la ayudaría – Hizo a un lado las sabanas y se coloco de pie muy despacio, aun los medicamentos la tenia en un estado de letargo, camino con lentitud hasta el armario, abrió las puertas y busco dentro de este la caja donde conservaba los recuerdos de Terry, ellos eran la muestra de lo que había hecho con el recuerdo de ese amor que aun llenaba parte de su pecho y tenia parte de su alma, ahora todo lo que tenia que ver con Terry estaba escondido y relegado al olvido justo como estas cosas que eran sus mas preciados tesoros; camino de regreso hasta la cama y se metió en ella cubriéndose con las cobijas, la fiebre había bajado pero aun no había desaparecido, un escalofrío la recorrió y sus ojos buscaron las puertas de cristal para cerciorarse que estuviesen cerradas, en efecto así se encontraban, dejo libre un suspiro y una sonrisa desconcertada se dibujo en sus labios.

- Han pasado tanto tiempo Terry… - Susurro fijando su mirada en la fotografía del joven entres sus manos – A veces me pregunto si serias idéntico a Fabrizio a esta edad… bueno tú ahora tendrías veinticinco, serias un elegante caballero, apuesto y famoso… si seguramente ahora estuvieses completamente realizado, haciendo lo que mas te gustaba, mostrándole tu talento a todo el mundo y siendo aclamado… probablemente hasta serias padre – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas antes esas ultimas palabras - ¿Sabes? Yo siempre soñé con lo que seria nuestra vida juntos, tú saliendo hacia el teatro todas las mañanas mientras yo me encargaba de la casa, me imaginaba organizando y preparándote deliciosas comidas, atendiendo a nuestros hijos… no sé porque no puedo alejar esta pena de mi al saber que nada de eso será posible, es como si la familia que hubiese podido formar junto a ti fuese la verdaderamente importante, amo a Fabrizio… sé que donde quiera que estés lo sabes y también… que aunque eras muy celoso, te sentirás complacido por verme feliz, aun sigo pensando que el destino es verdaderamente caprichoso, pues tuve que perderte a ti para encontrar parte de lo que eras en otro hombre, no hablo nada mas de su parecido físico contigo… eso es lo mas evidente, pero hay actitudes en él que a veces me dejan completamente desconcertada, siempre termino negándomelas… supongo que tengo miedo de no amarlo a él verdaderamente, de darme cuenta que es a ti a quien amo en realidad y él es solo una imagen donde me desahogo, sé que no es así… pero a veces me lleno de miedo Terry – Respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos y después los abrió enfocándose en los del chico en la foto que lucían como si la mirase.

- No debería hablarte de esto… pero tú eres el único a quien puedo decirle que… que tengo miedo, que cuando siento que este sentimiento que a despertado en mi Fabrizio comienza a desbordarnos, algo dentro mi se revela… algo dentro de mi pecho y mi mente me grita que pare, a veces me siento aliviada cuando veo que la fecha de nuestra boda no se concreta, no sé como actuare cuando llegue la hora de entregarme a él… es como si tú estuvieses en mi cabeza todo el tiempo y me bloqueo Terry… ¡Dios nunca pensé que seria a ti a quien contaría esto! No te molestes conmigo por favor, no lo hago para torturarte… pero aunque amo demasiado a Fabrizio, tengo que confesar que ese amor no ha alcanzado a ese que sentí… que siento por ti, sé que no esta bien y que no es honesto, pero te juro que he luchado, todos los días lucho y me muero de terror al imaginar que cuando llegue ese momento no pueda hacerlo o termine dejando libre mis sentimientos hacia ti y no los que guardo por él… tengo miedo de llamarlo por tu nombre o terminar engañándonos a los dos, sobre todo a él… no lo merece Terry, no se lo merece pues él me ha dado muchísimo… y yo aun no logro entregarle todo de mi – Habla sintiendo que las lagrimas inundaba su garganta, respiro profundamente para calmarse y no dejar que el dolor la invadiese de nuevo, ya estaba cansada de recordar a Terry con dolor.

- Hay una parte de mí que aun te pertenece y esa parte es la que no me deja ser completamente de Fabrizio y no hablo de una entrega física solamente, es algo mas… y eso me esta torturando, eso me lastima pues sigo sintiendo que estoy atrapada en el pasado, en tu recuerdo… te amo tanto que sé nunca podre olvidarte, pero no es justo que te condene a ti y este eterno discurso, a mi a vivir a medias y llenas de dudas… y a Fabrizio a compartir el amor, a solo recibir de mi eso que tú dejas libre, que a decir verdad es muy poco… ¿Por qué siempre fuiste así de posesivo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera muerto dejas que otro hombre tenga todo de mí? - Inquirió con media sonrisa y una lagrima rodo por su mejillas – Siempre buscabas tener toda la atención, eras un vanidoso incorregible, arrogante y malcriado… eras adorable Terry, me encantaba tu sonrisa y tus ojos, ahora puedo decírtelo pues sé que no me jugaras una broma por ello… en eso Fabrizio y tú son distintos, él no es tan vanidoso como tú… le he dicho cientos de veces que me encantan sus ojos… - Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los de ella – Que son idénticos a los tuyos… ¡Que locura! Me enamore de dos hombres idénticos físicamente, pero cuya personalidad es tan distinta… al menos en ocasiones, esto nada mas le pasa a una persona en el mundo ¡A mi! – Expuso en tono de derrota pero al mismo tiempo, divertida – A veces pienso que todo esto es obra tuya, tú llegaste y armaste todo este teatro para que me fuese imposible estar con alguien más, eres un celoso empedernido Terruce Grandchester… mi hermoso caballero ingles de ojos zafiro, mi amor… - Agrego dejándose caer sobre las almohadas y llevándose la fotografía del joven al pecho, dejo que su mente se llenara de esos lindos recuerdos que conservaba de él y al poco tiempo acabo dormida.

Desde que recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Enzo Martoglio su vida parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, bueno al menos dentro de lo que cabía, él de nuevo se había enfrascado en los negocios de su padre que ante tantas vicisitudes había dejado abandonado, su hermana por su parte también había retomado todos sus asuntos, la exposición seria dentro de poco, pero se estaban viendo tentados de dejarla para cuando sus padres tocasen suelo americano que seria dentro de unos diez días, estaba seguro que su madre se volvería loca de emoción con la idea y se desviviría por ayudar a Fransheska en lo que fuese posible, aunque esta ultima ya tenia todo prácticamente listo. Albert les había ofrecido todo su ayuda para ello, luchando por sacar a como diese lugar a Fransheska de esa depresión que la invadió cuando se entero de la fuga de ese miserable, aunque se sintió complacido con el final que obtuvo Martoglio, no podía decir que esto lo hiciese feliz, simplemente lo considero justo y le agradeció a Dios por ello.

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas corridas a medias, aun era temprano pero desde hacia un par de horas se encontraba despierto por lo cual se dispuso a levantarse y prepararse para ir hasta las oficinas pero antes pasaría por la casa de los Andley para visitar a Candy, la joven se encontraba indispuesta ayer en la tarde y no pudo verla, al parecer el resfriado que había contraído días atrás se intensifico obligándola a guardar reposo, según Albert no era nada de cuidado, pero ella debía descansar pues nunca lo hacia por estar pendiente de todos los demás menos de ella, hasta había estado haciendo unas diligencias para volver al hospital, decía que estar en la casa sin hacer nada era horrible. Camino hasta el baño despojándose del pijama, miro su reflejo en el espejo dejando libre un suspiro, su barba se encontraba crecida de nuevo y hace apenas unos días la había afeitado por completo, en vista que había dejado crecer su cabello ahora no le quedaba mas remedio que mantenerse afeitado todo el tiempo, pues de lo contrario parecería un mendigo o un loco… aunque de esto ultimo no estaba muy bien librado – Dejo ver media sonrisa burlándose de él mismo – Si por fuera mantenía una apariencia normal y acorde con la una persona totalmente sana, por dentro llevaba una gran carga que cada vez se le hacia mas pesada… la verdad era que se estaba viendo tentado a hablar con Albert sobre su proceso de recuperación cuando tuvo amnesia, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que todo lo que estaba sucediéndole era normal y pasaría algún día; no era lo mismo escucharlo de Nathan pues él como su doctor trataría de mantenerlo calmado y hasta mentirse con tal de conseguirlo, pero Nathan no había tenido nunca esta maldita enfermedad por lo tanto no sabia a ciencia cierta lo desesperante que podía ser esta situación… en cambio Albert si le podía decir por experiencia propia si estaba cerca el final de todo esto o por el contrario se encontraba totalmente perdido… la cuestión estaba en encontrar el momento y las palabras indicadas para contarle a su cuñado su secreto y esperar de este toda la comprensión posible, algo le decía que él lograría entenderlo y ayudarlo, ahora eran amigos. – Se metió en la ducha y estuvo bajo el agua unos minutos, intento dejar su mente en blanco y lo consiguió por unos minutos, no escucho, ni vio nada y eso resulto maravilloso, pues últimamente ni en sueños lograba descansar.

Estaba frente al espejo secándose el cabello con una toalla, lanzo esta a un lado y comenzó a preparar todo para afeitarse, sujeto su cabello con una liga para evitar que su cabello interfiriese en la tarea, coloco espuma en la mitad de su rostro y tomó la navaja, la paso una vez a lo largo de su mejilla izquierda rasurando en limpio, la limpio bajo el chorro de agua, repitió la operación con la derecha, después la llevo a su cuello y haciendo un movimiento ascendente llego hasta su mentón, esta resbalo un poco haciéndole un pequeño corte que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo ante el ardor que llego de inmediato, tomó una toalla limpia y presiono sobre la herida, la retiro para ver que tanto había sido descubriendo que apenas era un delgada línea de menos de un centímetro, sin embargo no paraba de sangrar, mantuvo la presión por un minuto para detenerla y en ese tiempo sus ojos se encontraron con el reflejo del espejo, el azul cambiaba de tonos según el grado de luz que se reflejaba en ellos, se encontraba en esto cuando de repente una imagen se apodero de su cabeza.

La ensordecedora ovación de un público se dejo escuchar llenando todo el espacio, él se encontraba frente a este, sobre un gran escenario acompañado de varias personas más, viendo como un pesado telón rojo bajaba dando así por terminada la función, salió de inmediato del lugar pero escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

- _"Señor Grandchester espere un momento soy reportero… quiero una entrevista_– Menciono un hombre mientras lo seguía.

- _No soy tan famoso como para una entrevista _– Fue su respuesta sin siquiera volverse para ver al hombre que le hablaba.

- _No sea tan humilde, un actor que tiene un doble ya es importante _– Contesto el reportero captando su atención.

- _Un doble mío, imposible_– Dijo de manera casual negándose a caer en el juego de este.

- _No lo sabia, fue internado en un hospital en Chicago gravemente herido _– Señalo en el mismo tono, luchando por conseguir lo que deseaba.

- _¿En un hospital de Chicago? ¿Quizás sea el hospital donde esta Candy? _– Pensó y ahora el hombre tenía toda su atención, camino hasta este con paso seguro.

- _¿Le ocurre algo? _– Pregunto sorprendido por su actitud.

- _¿Qué mas sabe de este asunto? ¡Dígame! _– Exigió mirándolo a los ojos.

- _No entiendo, soy yo él que quiere saber_– Comento desconcertado.

- _¿De que diablos me esta hablando?_– Inquirió en un arranque de rabia, apartando la capa que llevaba puesta a un lado.

El hombre se asusto y dio un paso hacia atrás que lo llevo a chocar contra una vieja armadura de utilería ubicada a un lado del lugar, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y se llevo la mano hasta esta para aliviar el dolor, no fue mucho pero evidentemente su reacción lo había puesto nervioso.

- _Disculpe por favor señor, pero debo llegar antes que el matutino entre en prensa_– Expuso mirándolo mientras intentaba alejarse.

-_ Por favor, le ruego que me de mas detalles de lo que paso _– Pidió mas calmado al ver que no ganaba nada con imponerse ante el reportero."

El joven regreso a la realidad como sacado de golpe de un placido sueño, su cabeza zumbaba como si estuviese llena de millones de abejas, se encontraba mareado y tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza del lavabo para no caer al piso, no fue mucho lo que logro hacer, después de dar varios traspiés, termino por caer apoyándose en una rodilla para no terminar por completo tendido en el suelo, mientras luchaba desesperadamente por conseguir un poco de aire para llegar sus pulmones, sentía que se ahogaba… era una sensación parecido a la que se tiene cuando se recibe un golpe en el estomago, cerró los ojos aunque un poco temeroso de lo que podía encontrar de nuevo e intento relajarse… debía hacerlo o terminaría inconsciente.

- ¡¿Dios que me esta pasando? ¡¿Qué? – Pregunto en un grito ahogado.

Una vez mas calmado y logrando respirar con mayor facilidad se coloco de pie y camino hasta su habitación, se vio con lo primero que encontró a mano y salió de esta casi corriendo, ni siquiera se preocupo por colocarse calzado, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y llego hasta el despacho ante la mirada atónita del mayordomo que salía de la cocina al percatarse de la presencia del chico por el estruendo que hizo la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse. Busco la libreta de direcciones y teléfonos que guardaba en su escritorio y descolgó el auricular, estaba por marcar el numero de la casa de Nathan Smith cuando su mirada se topo con el reloj ubicado en la pared al otro extremo del lugar, apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana, este de seguro no se encontraría en el hospital, lanzo la libreta a un lado y coloque el auricular en su lugar con fuerza innecesaria.

- Lo que me faltaba… - Respiro profundamente tomando todo el aire que pudo para llenar sus pulmones y después lo dejo salir muy despacio tal como le había indicado el doctor, mientras cerraba los ojos, se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón para relajarse por completo aunque sabia que era imposible, su mente ahora parecía un remolino que mezclaba todo – Intenta calmarte Fabrizio… intenta ordenar todo esto… tiene que haber una explicación para esto, si… si, todo esto debe tener una explicación, vamos Fabrizio… ¿Fabrizio? ¡Demonios ahora no sé si soy ese o no! Me sentí tan extraño ante la que se supone es mi familia la primera vez que los vi… y en cambio con los Grandchester… ¡No es imposible! ¡Es una locura! ¡Es inverosímil… es absurdo! Yo no soy… no puedo ser – Comenzó a reír colocándose de pie y el miedo, los nervios la ansiedad… todo parecía mezclarse en él, lo estaba torturando, sin notarlo siquiera un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sintió que una debilidad se adueñaba de él… todo pareció nublarse, se dejo caer sobre el gran sofá ubicado cerca del ventanal, cerró los ojos y lucho por no dejarse llevar por la desesperación, pues eso podía poner en peligro todo lo ganado, podía bloquearse de nuevo.

Minutos después subió hasta su habitación ya mas calmado, termino de hacer la tarea que lo ocupaba antes del lapso y procuro no mirarse mucho en el espejo así como no pensar en lo ocurrido, tomó un par de pastillas de las recetadas por Nathan, trataba de hacer todo lo mas normal posible, cuando estuvo listo para ir a la oficina decidió bajar y tomar algo ligero, tal vez la debilidad que tenia era a que no se estaba alimentando bien últimamente. Afortunadamente su hermana aun no bajaba por lo cual solo pidió algo ligero que comió con rapidez aunque no tenia apetito, paso a su despacho y observo de nuevo la hora siete y veinte, seguramente su doctor aun no estaba en su consultorio, además… ¿Qué podía hacer por él en estos momentos? Nada… él no podía hacer nada, pero sabia de alguien que si podía, si… solo ella lograba alejar todos estos miedos de él y lo llenaba de paz, ya se había propuesto ir a verla y eso haría.

- Buenos días Fabri – Lo saludo su hermana con una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Buenos días Fran – Dijo caminando hasta ella para darle un abrazo.

-¿Ya vas de salida? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, algo en su semblante le decía que estaba perturbado por algo. – Podemos ir juntos a la oficina si me das unos minutos para tomar un sumo de frutas y una tostada, ayer no cene por estar concentrada en la exposición – Agrego mirándolo.

- Bueno… la verdad es que primero pasaría por la casa de los Andley para ver a Candy, anoche no pude verla pues se encontraba descansando, al parecer el resfriado la llevo a guardar reposo y deseo ver como sigue – Contesto posando la mirada en otro lugar. – Tal vez sea mejor que nos veamos en la oficina, aun tienes mucho que organizar y no quiero restarte tiempo, entre la exposición y los planes de la boda, siempre terminas exhausta – Puntualizo.

- Tienes razón aun tengo algunas cosas que organizar, solo detalles pero deseo que todo salga perfecto, me hubiese gustado acompañarte para ver a Candy también… saluda de mi parte y dile por favor que iré esta tarde a visitarla – Señalo mientras caminaba alejándose de él.

- Lo hare… nos vemos en la oficina después del mediodía antes tengo unos asuntos que atender, yo te llamo cualquier cosa para que almorcemos juntos – Indico el chico abriendo la puerta.

- Está bien… Fabri espera ¿Cuándo debes viajar hasta Nueva York de nuevo? – Pregunto observando que su hermano estaba realmente tenso.

- No estoy seguro, pero lo mas probable es que sea en unos días… igual yo dejare todo en orden para que no tengas que preocuparte por nada mas, cuídate – Respondió y salió del lugar.

El camino hasta la casa de los Andley no duraba mas de diez minutos pues ellos eran vecinos, en cuanto vieron el auto abrieron de inmediato el gran portal de hierro ubicado en la entrada, aun era temprano pero confiaba en encontrar a su novia despierta, tal vez estuviese desayunando… la verdad era que solo deseaba mirarla, poder tenerla a su lado y lograr calmar esta ansiedad que no lograba controlar con nada, las pastillas apenas si hicieron efecto en él, detuvo el auto frente a la lujosa fachada, respiro profundamente para calmarse y descendió de este.

- Buenos días señor Di Carlo – Lo saludo el mayordomo con una sonrisa amable.

- Buenos días Arthur… creo que he venido un poco temprano pero quería ver a Candy, saber como se encontraba – Expreso pasando al salón.

- La señorita aun sigue en su habitación, creo Ángela acaba de subir… si desea puede esperarla un momento y ella le informara – Dijo el hombre mirando al chico.

- Por supuesto, muchas gracias Arthur – Menciono tomando asiento como le indicaba el hombre.

- De nada señor, si se le ofrece algo estaré en la cocina, son su permiso – Señalo retirándose.

El joven asintió en silencio y se quedo allí sentado, pero un minuto después se coloco de pie y camino hasta uno de los ventanales para ver el jardín, estaba demasiado inquieto para mantenerse sentado, escucho unos pasos tras él y se volvió para mirar.

- Buenos joven Fabrizio – Lo saludo la morena con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto.

- Buenos días Ángela, bien gracias ¿Usted? – Inquirió en tono casual.

- Bien… seguro viene a ver a Candy – Comento ella y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Es justamente lo que deseo hacer – Señalo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Es una pena pues ella aun sigue dormida, fui a ver como había amanecido y no pase de la puerta para no despertarla – Dijo viendo la desilusión en el rostro del chico.

- Comprendo, la verdad era que deseaba realmente verla… hoy estaré ocupado todo el día y es probable que viaje en los próximos a Nueva York, no quiero que piense que no me preocupo por ella y ni siquiera me tomó el tiempo para venir a verla – Acoto mirando a los ojos a la morena.

- Ella no pensara jamás algo así Fabrizio, no debes angustiarte por ello… - Comenzó a decir pero el joven la interrumpió.

- Ángela, yo sé que… que lo que te voy a pedir no esta bien… pero… me ayudarías a ver a Candy en este momento, realmente necesito verla ahora – Pidió y su voz era un ruego.

- Fabrizio… es exactamente como has dicho… no es adecuado, sabes que si alguien se entera de… - Hablaba de nuevo cuando él la detuvo.

- Por favor… solo serán unos minutos, te prometo que no hare nada para que los demás se enteren de ello, solo cinco minutos… por favor – Susurro mirando a la mujer.

- Esta bien… pero que conste que lo hago porque sé que ella también estará feliz de verte y confió en usted caballero – Indico y las ultimas palabras las dijo señalándolo como advertencia.

- Eres increíble… te doy mi palabra de caballero que no hare nada para aprovecharme de mi hermosa novia – Menciono con una sonrisa picara subiendo las escaleras.

Ella camino junto a él pero le dirigió otra mirada de sermón cuando se encontraban en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, en este observo a todos lados para cerciorarse que no estuviese nadie por allí, le hizo una seña al joven y abrió con rapidez la puerta de la alcoba de la rubia, de nuevo lo apunto con el dedo mientras lo miraba seriamente, este solo puso los ojos en blanco y dejo ver una sonrisa deslumbrante después, Ángela pensó quedarse para acompañarlos, pero le pareció mas prudente permanecer en el pasillo para cuidar si alguien salía o preguntaba algo. Fabrizio cerró con cuidado la puerta y se volvió para llenar sus ojos de la extraordinaria imagen de Candy dormida tranquilamente envueltas entres mantas de algodón, satén y lino en tonos pasteles y dorados, se acerco muy despacio hasta ella cuidando no hacer ruido para no despertarla, deseaba poder guardar esta imagen en su cabeza con lujo de detalles, observo una pequeña caja blanca con grabados dorados ubicada sobre una de las mesas de noche, estaba abierta a la mitad y aunque su curiosidad se despertó opto por no hacerle caso, la verdad era que no consideraba correcto siquiera mirarla, eso era parte de la privacidad de Candy y ya estaba invadiendo su espacio con solo estar aquí sin que ella pudiese notarlo.

Lucía tan hermosa que parecía un sueño, el mas hermoso de los sueños, un ángel que iluminaba el lugar con su sola presencia, su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, su piel nívea y delicada, el ritmo acompasado de su respiración que era evidente en el ligero escote de su camisón de seda rosa, sus labios tan maravillosos y esos ojos que aun tras la delicada piel de los parpados lograban anclarlo a ella. Se aproximo un poco más y llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la joven acariciándola sutilmente, en el rostro de ella se dibujo una sonrisa hermosa como si fuese consciente de su presencia allí y de inmediato una mas efusiva floreció en el suyo, no tenia un minuto mirándola y ya podía sentir como todo el miedo y la angustia lo liberaban, se esfumaban a medida que él se perdía en la imagen de su novia, la tentación pudo mas que la precaución, primero le dio un suave beso en la frente, pero este no lo dejo satisfecho así que bajo lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de los labios de la chica, llevando los suyos para apenas rozarlos con los de ella, un toque tan delicado que apenas si la rubia pudo sentirlo, pero para él fue maravilloso; se apoyo en la cama para evitar que un movimiento brusco ella se despertase y la beso de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un poco mas de presión pero no la suficiente como para despertarla, la mano que tenia apoyada sobre la cama tropezó con algo contundente envuelto entre las sabanas, él llevo la vista hasta el lugar y pudo apreciar que era algo parecido a… corrió la cobija y lo aprecio con claridad. Era un portarretratos, esta vez la curiosidad fue mas poderosa que esa voz que parecía estar dentro de él gritándole que no tocara ese objeto, debía tener algún valor importante para que Candy durmiese con este abrazada, esa fue la impresión que le dio; algo lo empujaba a tomarlo y así lo hizo, este se encontraba al revés ocultando la fotografía, sin voltearlo lo retiro con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Candy y se alejo un poco de ella, dio un par de pasos enderezándose y giro el portarretratos exponiendo la imagen ante sus ojos. De inmediato sus rostro se desencajo y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, su ceño se frunció en extremo casi logrando que sus cejas se unieran y sintió un gran peso alojarse en su estomago, sintió de nuevo esa debilidad recorrerlo por completo y después una tensión insoportable instalarse en sus hombros al tiempo que su corazón comenzó una carrera frenética dentro de su pecho; todo esto mientras sus ojos recorrían la figura reflejaba en esa imagen.

* * *

_**Aire sólo, fervor que callo y digo,**  
**palabra que te nombra y te delata,**  
**que te eleva en su vuelo o te maniata:**  
**en mi boca te encierro o te prodigo.**_

**_Te dejo a la intemperie o al abrigo,_**  
**_te guardo en ventisquero o en fogata._**  
**_Pródiga, codiciosa catarata,_**  
**_vas en mi labio como fiel testigo_**

**_de todo lo que en él pones y eres,_**  
**_de todo lo que en él tu sed convoca_**  
**_y de lo que en su amor beber quisieres._**

**_Silencia esta ebriedad que el labio aloca_**  
**_y con el agua en que dichoso mueres_**  
**_cúbreme, amor, el cielo de la boca._**

**_Aire sólo, fervor que callo y digo. Carmen González Huguet_**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	123. Capitulo 39 parte 3

**_Hola chicas, primero que nada muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguirnos día a día, aquí estoy publicandole lo mas seguido posible ya que me nos atrasamos unos días cuando no teniamos internet._**

**_Bueno sin mas aqui les dejamos unos de los capitulos mas esperados, esperamos lo disfruten._**

**Capitulo 39**

**Parte 3**

Se dejo caer en un sillón cerca de la cama de la chica, sin poder apartar la mirada de la fotografía, su boca se seco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no tenia ni siquiera la voluntad para dejarlas salir, estaba completamente congelado, como si se hubiese vuelto de piedra, su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentirlo golpeando contra sus costillas y le costaba un mundo respirar, cerró los ojos y a su mente llegaron como por arte de magia muchas de las palabras que la chica se dijese en algunas ocasiones.

- "No… esto duele… duele mucho y no quiero seguir así… Yo… necesito saber… tengo que saber" – Le dijo entre sollozos la noche que fueron al club de Beauvais y estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo, pero llego Albert y lo impidió, esa misma noche ellos actuaron de manera muy extraña.

- "Yo… yo no puedo… nada de esto tiene sentido, no tienes derecho a juzgarme… tú no sabes nada" – Expuso después que el joven le robase ese primer beso que compartieron.

- "Prométeme que te quedaras conmigo… que nunca, nunca te vas a ir… que no estaré sola de nuevo, no quiero estar sola… quiero estar contigo, siempre… siempre"- Menciono, cuando regresaban de Isla Caprera, tratando de ocultar su desesperación, mas él pudo sentirla.

- "¡Basta Fabrizio! Ya basta por favor no sigas hablando de… no lo sabes, no sabes nada y no puedes ir por allí juzgando a la gente por lo que aparentan… No solo sufrir yo con esa decisión también le hice daño a alguien mas… alguien que no lo merecía y todo por mi estúpido sentido de justicia… ¿Quieres saber a donde me llevo eso? A un barranco… me llevo a un mundo de mentiras, uno donde debía sonreír mientras sentía que el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos y lo peor vino después, cuando fingir no me servía de nada… cuando tú me conociste apenas me esta recuperando de los estragos que ese tiempo causo en mi… me brindaste luz, me llenaste la vida de emociones y cosas maravillosas… ¿Quieres que te siga dando mas razones? Porque tengo miles de ellas…" - Él joven sintió que todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones a medida que hasta su mente llegaban todas estas palabras… las mismas que ahora adquirían un sentido tan claro, tan evidente y conciso, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la fotografía y no lograba dejar de mirarla.

- "Yo me desmaye ese día porque no estaba preparada para lo que encontré en esa casa, aunque todas las noches antes de dormir le rogaba a Dios para que sucediera… simplemente no podía creerlo, pensé que… Créeme que lo sé… sé exactamente cuanto depende de ello, estoy tan cansada Fabrizio… estoy cansada de mentir, de fingir… de actuar como una cobarde, yo no era así… para mi siempre estaba la verdad en primer plano, sin importar cuan dura podía ser, pero desde que él se fue ya todo perdió sentido… no puedo seguir negándolo, no gano nada con hacerlo ¿Verdad?" **(Recuerdo)**

Él cerró los ojos al fin pues sentía que no podía soportar una verdad tan grande, un par de pesadas y gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, relajo un poco el agarre de la fotografía y sin poder evitarlo esta cayo de sus manos, el impacto fue amortiguado por la mullida alfombra, pero no pudo evitar que un golpe seco se escuchase en el lugar, con el sonido suficiente para ser percibido por la rubia quien se movió ligeramente entre las sabanas, él ni siquiera se inmuto, no lograba moverse, respiraba entrecortadamente y las lagrimas seguían bañando su rostro, mientras el dolor en su pecho crecía avasalladoramente. Ahora comprendía todo… ahora las miradas de sus familiares, la manera como actuaban, ese cariño que sintió le demostraban los Grandchester, la esposa de Nathan… hasta esas personas en Nueva York que lo miraban como si lo conociesen – Un sollozo se escapo de sus labios sin poder evitarlo y llevo una mano hasta su rostro para limpiar las lagrimas con brusquedad.

- ¿Fabrizio? – Susurro la rubia un tanto adormitada aun. – ¿Amor eres tú? – Agrego incorporándose.

Escucho la voz de Candy que lo llamaba, abrió los ojos posándolos en ella y estos lucían fríos, llenos de lagrimas, rabia, dolor, decepción, una mezcla que amenazaba con hacer explosión de un momento a otro, pero aun así no lograba mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo. La chica se levanto mirándolo desconcertada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, le extendió la mano y al ver que este no se acercaba la sonrisa se congelo en sus labios, pudo ver la mirada en los ojos del castaño y esto la lleno de miedo, de inmediato sus ojos se movieron con rapidez buscando algo en la cama y termino por encontrarlo en el suelo junto a la silla que ocupaba Fabrizio; dejo libre un jadeo mezcla de sorpresa y terror, hizo a un lado las cobijas con rapidez mientras alcanzaba la bata de su dormilona, todo esto de manera mecánica pues la expresión de su novio la tenia aterrada.

- Fabrizio amor… - Menciono sujetándose la cinta con manos temblorosas.

- No te acerques Candy… - Dijo con una voz que le helo la sangre a la rubia mientras levantaba una mano como señal de advertencia, junto a su voz también logro conseguir sus movimientos y se coloco de pie rápidamente, avanzo con decisión hacia ella y se quedo a un par de pasos – Solo quiero que me digas algo… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto y no necesito alzar la voz para que la chica se estremeciese por completo y sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

- Yo… yo… Fabrizio no es… yo puedo explicarte todo… intente hacerlo, yo quería… - Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no lograba organizar sus ideas.

- Querías decirme que todo este tiempo no has hecho nada más que buscarlo en mí, pretendías explicarme que habías logrado recuperar a ese hombre que idolatras en un pobre estúpido o tal vez esperabas que yo aplaudiera y me conformara con recibir las migajas que podías ofrecerme porque me parezco a él, querías seguir fingiendo que me querías cuando nunca habías dejado de amarlo a él, nunca te entregaste a mi sino a él… - Toda la rabia que lo embargaba acompañaba cada una de sus palabras, estaba tan dolido que… que ya nada le importaba.

- ¡No! ¡No Fabrizio! ¡No es así amor! Por favor déjame explicarte… déjame decirte toda la verdad por favor – Ella lo interrumpió desesperada al ver como él se llenaba de ira.

- ¿Qué me vas a decir Candy? ¡¿Qué me vas a decir maldita sea? ¡Ya deja de fingir! ¡Deja de jugar con este amor que te tengo! "No puedo seguir negándolo, no gano nada con hacerlo" Fue eso lo que me dijiste… ¿Fue eso no es así? ¡¿No es así? – Grito sin poder contenerse más y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos pero no las derramaba, sentía tanto dolor dentro de si que estaba a punto de desmoronarse, apretaba con fuerza sus manos cerradas en puños.

Ella se quedo paraliza ante su actitud mientras su pecho se encogía ante el dolor y el miedo por verlo así, sabia que esta situación seria muy difícil, pero jamás pensó que Fabrizio llegaría a mirarla de esa manera, sus ojos dejaban ver tanto odio… la odiaba… él la odiaba – Se repetía sin poder encontrar su voz y comenzó a llorar sin quitarle la mirada.

Él salió de la habitación con paso seguro, alejándose de ella, dejándola allí abandonada y destrozada, llena de culpa y dolor, lo había perdido y sabia que todo era su culpa, lo había perdido otra vez, se estremeció cuando la puerta se estrello con tal fuerza que retumbo en todo el lugar y dejo libre un jadeo, en ese momento entro Ángela que le dedico una mirada desconcertada y cuando tropezó con la fotografía de Terry comprendió de inmediato la actitud de ambos, sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas y un horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad se apodero de ella.

El chico bajaba las escaleras con rapidez luchando contra esto que llevaba dentro del pecho y amenazaba con desbordarlo de un momento a otro, sentía que las lagrimas lo estaban ahogando, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta lo estaba asfixiando y ese maldito dolor de cabeza que justo en este momento era insoportable, como no había sido nunca antes.

- ¡Fabrizio espera por favor! – Grito Candy en lo alto de las escaleras.

Él no se volvió a mirarla aunque el sonido de su voz y el ruego en ella lo hicieron estremecerse, mantuvo su paso seguro caminando en dirección a la puerta. Candy se lanzo a correr para bajar las escaleras y evitar que se fuese de esa manera, necesitaba que la escuchara… al menos una vez.

- Por favor amor… no te vayas… déjame hablar, necesito que me escuches Fabrizio… solo dame un momento, solo un momento – Esbozo de manera entrecortada aferrándose a un brazo del chico y de sus ojos seguían brotando las lagrimas.

- No… se acabo Candice, esto se acabo – Dijo de manera determinante y con la misma contundencia se libero del agarre de la chica, sin volverse a mirarla.

Candy se quedo petrificada cuando escucho las únicas palabras que él le dirigió, su mano aflojo el agarre sin siquiera darse cuenta y vio como Fabrizio salía dándole la espalda, un escalofrío la recorrió completamente, desfilando por sus venas como una corriente e instalándose en su corazón, dejo libre un jadeo ahogando pues todo el aire se había escapado de ella de golpe, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la imagen del chico, lo vio abordar el auto y salir de allí dejando tras de si una inmensa e insoportable desolación, se llevo los brazos a la cintura para abrazarse con fuerza y evitar quebrarse en ese momento, mientras de sus ojos las lagrimas seguían brotando cual manantiales, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

- ¿Candy que sucedió? – Pregunto Albert bajando las escaleras desconcertado por los gritos que escucho, estaba preparándose para ir a la oficina.

- ¡Albert! – Exclamo ella llena de dolor y salió corriendo hacia el chico, se abrazo con fuerza a él hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, quien de inmediato la rodeo con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué paso pequeña? Hábleme por favor – Pidió sintiendo como un recuerdo lejano y sumamente doloroso llegaba hasta él, como expuesto en un cuadro.

- Fabrizio y yo… él… se acabo Albert… se acabo – Susurro y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

El rubio no entendía a lo que ella se refería, la verdad era que se negaba a creer lo que su hermana le decía, pero el dolor en sus ojos le mostraron lo mismo que años atrás, que había pasado algo y que esto era mucho mas que una simple pelea de novios, algo dentro del pecho le decía que era mucho mas delicado – Abrazo a Candy con fuerza dejándola desahogarse mientras le acariciaba con ternura los rizos, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que le diesen consuelo, como hizo tiempo atrás, mientras ella se estremecía presa de los sollozos que cada vez estaban mas cargados de dolor y angustia, aferrándose a él para no caer tal vez.

Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a levantarse a las seis de la mañana, rodo sobre su lado derecho y con sumo cuidado aparto los cabellos dorados de su esposa, seguidamente le deposito un beso en una de las mejillas, se acerco al oído y apretó con su labios el lóbulo de la oreja quedándose así unos segundo, mientras se inundaba con el olor a jazmines del cabello de ella, libero el lóbulo y le susurro.

- Amor… amor. - Solo recibió por respuesta un quejido y esta aun dormida se volvió dándole la espalda. – Marión… debes despertar, recuerda que debemos ir de compras.

- Fabri… déjame dormir unos minutos mas por favor… las compras pueden esperar. – Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Está bien… duerme unos minutos mientras me baño. – Dejándole otro beso, se incorporo en la cama y se quito las sabanas, para encaminarse al baño, el cual duro un poco mas de media hora, salió de este con la toalla envuelta en las caderas y desvió la mirada a su esposa aun dormida. – Marión despierta, ya te deje dormir por más treinta minutos, ella solo se movió colocándose boca abajo y cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con las sabanas. Mientras él buscaba en las gavetas unos pantalones de mezclilla, seguidamente busco la ropa interior, se quito la toalla y la dejo en el respaldo de una silla tomó los calzoncillos y se los coloco. – Marión… me tocara utilizar otro método para despertarte. – Acoto sonriente deslizando una de sus piernas por la bota del jean, termino por colocárselo y se coloco el cinturón, seguidamente salió corriendo y se lanzo a la cama.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Expuso ella reteniendo la sabana que el joven jalaba, mientras reía abiertamente.

- Despierta dormilona. – Ubicándola a ella en medio de sus piernas y la volvía boca arriba y con su barba empezó a hacerle cosquillas por cara y cuello y le fue imposible a ella no explotar en carcajadas.

- Ya estoy despierta… ya me desperté. – Más él seguía haciéndola reír, Marión en ese momento tomó una almohada y la estrelló contra la espalda de Fabrizio, pero él se mantuvo inmune al golpe y ella arremetió varias veces contra él. – Fabrizio ya… ya… - En ese momento él bajo de la cama.

- Creo que este método es el mas efectivo. – Dijo sonriendo parado al pie de la cama, Marión se puso de pie sobre el lecho y aun con almohada en mano golpeo el rostro del joven quien quedo estupefacto por unos segundos mientras procesaba la información, para después tomar él también una almohada y golpearla a ella por las piernas.

- Te gusta ¿Verdad? – Mordiéndose el labio inferior para después dejar libre una carcajada y ella sostenía fuertemente su almohada y sin esperar un segundo ataque, le propino varias veces a él por donde le fuese mas fácil en el momento y Fabrizio desato una guerra, hasta hacerla caer sobre la cama, mas ella no dejaba de lanzar sus ataques, ambos precian niños de cinco años y en pocos minutos plumas volaban por toda la habitación y las carcajadas inundaban la casa, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos se quedaron congelados en el tiempo y espacio, mientras Joshua entraba y admiraba las plumas volando por toda la habitación y daba vueltas entre estas mientras sonreía embelesado tratando de atrapar algunas, Marión bajo de la cama dejando de lado la almohada y Fabrizio dejo caer el esqueleto de la de él, llevando las manos en jarra a la cintura mientras trataba de parecer serio al ver a Manuelle que los observaba desde el umbral, la rubia no pudo evitar reír.

- Por unos cuatro años, pensé que el niño era Joshua, pero vaya que ahora son tres… no son dos porque Joshua es un poco mas maduro. – Expuso el rubio con la mirada clavada en los jóvenes.

- Yo quiero… yo quiero… - Dijo Joshua tomando un montón de plumas y lanzándolas nuevamente al aire, las cuales descendieron armónicamente, mientras el brincaba y su padre se mantenía en silencio mas su madre no dejaba de reír, el niño tomó otro montón, salió corriendo y se las lanzo a Manuelle en la cara.

- Mira tío que bonito… - Exponía ante el militar que soplaba las plumas, Fabrizio se volvió de espaldas para poder reír mas sin embargo Marión exploto en carcajadas.

- Joshua Alfonzo Di Carlo Laroche… - Acotaba el francés cuando el niño lo detuvo.

- Tío... vamos a buscar nuestras almohadas. – Dijo emocionado.

- No… Joshua… no puedo quedarme sin almohadas no se dormir sin ellas… mejor agarra el vacio y la llenas de nuevo… anda hazlo y me lo traes. – Le dijo alegremente para que el niño se apresurara, Joshua acato la orden cuando tuvo la almohada llena hasta la mitad se le llevo corriendo a su tío, quien con media sonrisa la vacio nuevamente sobre el niño quien empezó a brincar. – Ahora ya jugué… - Entregándole el esqueleto al niño y dándose media vuelta en la silla se deslizo. – Se les va hacer tarde… y tienes que ir al trabajo Fabrizio. – Dejo saber desde el pasillo.

El joven por fin soltó la carcajada que tanto había retenido mientras cargaba a Joshua quien le pedía que lo hiciera, pero fue poco lo que lo tuvo ya que lo lanzo a la cama haciendo que el cuerpo del niño rebotara en el colchón y se lanzo a su lado… en ese momento sintió un dolor en el estomago, ya que cayo mal pero supo disimularlo a la perfección sino Marión haría de este simple dolor una catástrofe.

- Me voy a arreglar… me baño rápido, mientras puedes terminar de arreglarte. – Dijo ella aun sonriente al tiempo que entraba al baño.

Fabrizio se puso de pie y se encamino al armario, mientras Joshua se quedo en la cama haciendo montones de plumas, dándole la espalda al niño se llevo la mano a la boca del estomago donde el dolor apuntalo y dejo libre un suspiro para con esto lograr que este menguara, lo cual hizo después de dos minutos, al caer se había sacado el aire, pero ya lo había recuperado, termino por vestirse y con el cepillo sacaba algunas plumas de su hebras castañas, Marión estuvo lista cuarenta minutos después con un sencillo vestido rosa pálido y como ya era costumbre salían los tres a realizar las compras.

El sol entraba por el inmenso ventanal de la oficina iluminándola por completo, mientras él observaba parado desde el quinto piso a toda la gente abajo, todos parecían estar atrasados, pues caminaban rápidamente, muchos tropezando entre si y apenas se miraban asentían en silencio y continuaban con su paso ajetreado, a ellos al parecer el tiempo se les escapaba de las manos, pero él había quedado suspendido en este, no avanzaba, se había anclado, le daba un sorbo al chocolate caliente que mantenía en su mano derecha, apenas había pasado un mes, solo un mes pero para él eran siglos y las fuerzas disminuían quería salir corriendo hasta la mansión Wells y hablar con Elisa, pero sabia que no podía si ya había llegado hasta aquí, si paso la pagina no hacia nada con regresar, solo lograría atormentarse él y hacerle daño a ella, la ausencia lo martirizaban cada vez mas ya había llorado tanto que sentía que no tenia lagrimas, llevaba dos días sin hacerlo, mas eso no disminuía el sufrimiento por el contrario este aumentaba cuando buscaba urgentemente olvidarla. Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Adelante. – Respondió sin si quiera espabilar.

- Jules, nos llego trabajo y por cantidad, te sirve para que te distraigas un poco y dejes a un lado esa melancolía hombre. – Dijo el joven colocando varias carpetas en el escritorio del francés y acercándose hasta donde este se encontraba mirando a la nada, le coloco una mano en la espalda. – Vamos Jules tenemos que adelantar, tenemos que entregarlo antes de las once.

Se encaminaron, Jules tomó asiento igualmente Kellan en una de las sillas de visitas, el joven empezó a explicarle de que se trataba, lo que debía de hacer mientras el francés solo asentía en silencio, tratando de prestar la mayor atención posible.

- Perfecto te aseguro que a las diez te lo tengo listo. – Mientras sus pupilas recorrían los números en las hojas.

- Bueno entonces paso por el trabajo listo a cinco para las diez, cualquier cosa estoy en mi oficina, desgraciadamente no puedo darme una escapada a visitar a Elizabeth porque estamos hasta el cuello. – Dijo con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta al abrirla se volvió a mirar a Jules nuevamente, el estado del joven le preocupaba. – ¿Jules como te sientes? – termino por preguntar desde el umbral.

- Bien. – Respondió lacónicamente el francés sin desviar la mirada de las hojas.

El asistente dio un paso adentro de la oficina y cerro la puerta se encamino nuevamente al escritorio y tomó asiento.

- Jules no estas bien, mírate nada mas… hermano estas destruido, no te reconozco no eres el francés ególatra que llego aquí, ese que quería comerse el mundo, por el que todas las mujeres botaban la baba, bueno todavía la botan, solo que ellas no pueden ver que ya no eres la sombra de ese hombre, eres un completo desconocido, te hablan y no prestas atención, no respondes si te preguntan algo y si lo haces es escuetamente ¿Dónde quedo esa seguridad de ti mismo? Él que siempre tenia una sonrisa por delante y no le negaba un favor a nadie, se que no debo entrometerme pero esa mujer no mereces que estés así por ella, hermano tienes que salir adelante y no darle el gusto de que vea como te esta destruyendo, porque eso es lo que esta haciendo. – Dijo el joven con determinación. – Eres mi amigo y se que eres una persona excelente y te estas lastimando con todo esto.

Jules escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras de Kellan sin levantar la mirada, sabia que tenia razón en todo lo que decía, pero no podía saber como se sentía y mucho menos pedirle que volviera a ser el mismo porque eso es imposible, no es posible ser el mismo después de caer por un acantilado, no mientras siga amando a Elisa, mientras recuerde su imagen desnuda en la soledad de sus noches y abrace su propia mentira mientras sus pupilas se fijan en el cuadro que quedo a medias haciéndole hervir la sangre y que el cuerpo responda despertándose, para llevar sus manos, que aprietan y acarician volviéndose en ese momento su amante pelirroja, quemándose por dentro, pensando en ella mientras que con su mano la materializa haciendo su forma exacta para después derramarse tristemente en el vacio, quedando cansado al tiempo que ella se esfuma, dejándolo peor que antes.

- Lo sé Kellan e intento salir del abismo pero no puedo, trato todos los días de dar lo mejor de mí, pero creo que se me hará imposible de momento, no mientras la siga amando, todas mis necesidades dependen de ella y se que tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo, el problema es que en mi el tiempo no pasa, antes de poder seguir adelante tengo que olvidarme de sus labios. – Termino por decir con la garganta inundada, pasándolas en seco.

- Jules si la amas porque no la buscas y hablan tal vez ella este en las mismas condiciones que tú y solo estén sufriendo en vano, claro a menos que ya lo hayas hecho. – Kellan trataba de ayudar a Jules con los pocos conocimientos que tenia del amor. El francés negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie dirigiéndose nuevamente al ventanal.

- No nos hemos visto desde que discutimos… bueno ella fue a buscarme pero no le abrí la deje que se marchara. – Recordando cada una de las palabras de Elisa ese día, sentía ganas de llorar, las tenía en la garganta pero no salían, ahora era mucho peor.

- Entonces sufres por gusto Jules, eres masoquista no existe otra respuesta. – Dijo molesto Kellan, pues si la mujer lo había ido a buscar porque no reconciliarse.

- Si y no… soy masoquista porque puedo volver con ella si quiero, pero no lo hago por su bien, la amo demasiado y no quiero que sufra. – Sin volverse a mirarlo.

- A ver y porque sufriría si ella te quiere y a ti hermano esa mujer te tiene bailando el son que toque ¿Entonces como la vas a hacer sufrir? – Pregunto tratando de entender porque tanto enredo.

- Mejor déjame trabajar Kellan que se nos hace tarde. – Encaminándose y tomando asiento nuevamente, agarro las carpetas.

- Esta bien me voy no soy tan tarado como para no entender que ya no quieres hablar mas del tema, solo trato de ayudar. – Dijo el joven levantándose.

- Y lo haces Kellan, eres de gran ayuda, solo que en mí por el momento no tiene efecto, pero de verdad agradezco tu preocupación…. No te preocupes hermano no soy tan cobarde, no me voy a suicidar. – Tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión.

- Y si lo vas a hacer primero mandas a redactar el testamento a mi nombre por favor. – Soltando una carcajada para salir y dejar a Jules nuevamente solo en la oficina, quien sin perder mas tiempo empezó a trabajar.

Fabrizio no podía coordinar aun lo que sucedía y el dolor dentro de él era tan fuerte que aunque luchase desesperadamente por darle sentido o tratar de entender la actitud de Candy no lograba hacerlo, esto era demasiado, lo había engañado todo este tiempo, cada vez que de sus labios salía la palabra "Te amo" no era para él… no, no lo era porque ella no lo veía a él realmente sino a Grandchester, porque nunca le negó cuando le preguntaba si lo seguía amando, no podía hacerlo – Apretó con fuerza el volante del auto pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo en un inútil intento de descargar su rabia en esto.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Candy? – Grito presa de la ira - ¡Fui un estúpido! ¡Tan ciego… fui tan ciego! – Decía mientras golpeaba con fuerza el volante y el auto se movía irregularmente en el camino, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salirse de este en una curva y termino por orillar el auto a un lado, pues se encontraba demasiado alterado para seguir conduciendo. - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto amor? Yo… yo te adoraba, te adoro… te amo Candy, pero tú… tú no – Esbozo y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante apoyándola en el volante.

Minutos después escucho que un auto se acercaba, levanto la vista y de inmediato pensó que tal vez era la rubia que había salido en su busca, lo mas seguro acompañada de Albert… Albert, él también lo sabia, lo sabia todo y no le dijo nunca nada, ni siquiera se lo insinuó, todos habían jugado con él y le hicieron creer esta mentira… ¡Esta gran mentira! – Puso el auto en marcha para volver a su casa, pero estando cerca de la misma se detuvo, tomó otro camino que lo alejara de la principal, recorriendo con prisa el camino de tierra lateral a la mansión, este bordeaba una colina, se detuvo tras esta para ocultar el auto y espero unos minutos, decidió regresar a la casa y comprobar si eran o no los hermanos Andley, no logro ver ningún vehículo estacionado frente a la fachada de esta ni en los alrededores así que opto por llegar solo hasta la caballeriza, saludo con gesto ausente al mozo pasando de largo, busco una montura y se la coloco a Argus ante la mirada desconcertada del muchacho; salió del lugar a toda prisa y se mencionar una sola palabra.

La brisa golpeaba con fuerza su rostro mientras él apuraba al caballo llevándolo hasta sus limites, exigiéndole todo lo que era capaz de dar, necesitaba alejar de su pecho esta horrible sensación que amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura, esto era mucho peor que todos esos lapsos que tuvo tiempo atrás, peor que ese dolor que lo embargo hace tanto tiempo, que la desesperación de saberse vacio, la angustia o la frustración, que las pesadillas… hasta el dolor de cabeza era mucho peor sentía que esta se encontraba a punto de estallar, sus manos sudaban copiosamente y sus piernas se empezaron a tornar débiles obligándolo a reducir la velocidad que desplegaba Argus. De pronto su vista se nublo y no sabia si era por las lagrimas que aun seguían saliendo o por el dolor de la cabeza, la debilidad cada vez era mas absorbente y ahora sus manos también se notaban cansadas, al tiempo que el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba y el aire comenzaba a faltarle, se llevo una mano al pecho y le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio lo que lo llevo a caer del caballo; el golpe fue fuerte pero él pudo evitarlo en parte colocando sus brazos como punto de impacto, se puso de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sujetándola con fuerza pues el dolor cada vez era mas intenso y ahora todo se había sumido en una densa neblina, no lograba ver con claridad y comenzó a quejarse sin poder evitarlo por el dolor, sintió miedo de perder el conocimiento, aunque tal vez era lo mejor… pero le aterraba lo que podía encontrar cuando despertase, llevándose las manos a la cabeza intento tomar todo el aire posible.

- Por favor Dios ayúdame… no me dejes caer en ese abismo de nuevo… ayúdame – Rogaba y las lagrimas salían en gran cantidad de sus ojos… al final todo se oscureció y él se dejo caer de cara al cielo, quedándose completamente inmóvil.

Sintió como si hubiese sido transportado a otro lugar sin siquiera moverse, era como un sueño, el paisaje ante sus ojos eran distinto, él lucía distinto, llevaba otra ropa y por su contextura tendría unos dieciséis años, se doblo para tomar una fusta que se hallaba en su suelo, al parecer era suya, después de eso comenzó a caminar.

-"¡Espera! ¡Espera! Terry – Escucho que lo llamaban y se volvió.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto en tono hosco.

- Quería darte las gracias, por lo que hiciste – La dulce voz de una hermosa chica rubia y extraordinarios ojos verde esmeralda.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme – Dijo manteniendo el mismo tono y al ver que ella se sorprendía ante su gesto tan grosero continuo - No me gustan esos chicos eso es todo – La rubia se quedo en silencio observándolo con esos enormes y maravillosos ojos verdes, como intentado entender el porqué actuaba así - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso vas a declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa? – Pregunto cambiando su actitud grosera por una sumamente sugerente y a todas luces, atrevida, mientras le colocaba una mano bajo la barbilla y se acercaba a su rostro mirándola a los ojos con toda la intensión de intimidarla. Ella solo se sorprendió llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar el jadeo que salió de esta al tiempo que se alejaba, se sumió en un extraño silencio mientras cerraba los ojos. – Conozco un buen lugar para declararte ¿Quieres venir? – Él seguía en la misma actitud.

- ¡Por supuesto que no iré! – Respondió mostrándose muy ofendida.

- Me alegro no me gustan las pequeñas y mucho menos cuando son pecosas como tú – Le dio la espalda dispuesto a alejarse dejando allí.

- Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo digo ahora, a mi me gustan las pecas – Menciono ella evidentemente molesta - ¡Y además para que lo sepas mocoso engreído mi nombre es Candy White Andley!" – Grito haciendo un berrinche digno de presenciar y termino por caer sentada.

Él tuvo que alejarse de allí y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no lo veía corrió para poder soltar la carcajada que lo estaba ahogando, vaya que era graciosa la americana pecosa… era tan divertida y también… hermosa, era muy hermosa. Dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino hacia el establo, entro en este con una gran sonrisa, llego hasta la cuadra que ocupaba una hermosa yegua de un blanco extraordinario a la cual acaricio con ternura.

- Buenos días Theodora, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho… es que me entretuve con alguien… mejor salimos a dar un paseo y te cuento sobre ella… es tan… extraña – Expreso mientras sonreía y su pecho se llenaba de una calidez que no había sentido antes. **(Recuerdo)**

No entendía que le estaba sucediendo, pero todo se había vuelto tan absurdo últimamente que ya no le importaba seguir luchando por comprender, solo se dejo llevar por la corriente y esta lo arrastro a través de miles de imágenes que se mezclaban en su cabeza, comenzó a reconocer rostros familiares, voces, palabras, actitudes y lugares. Era como si todo estuviese llegando en un gran torrente que lo iba llenando de apoco, en realidad comenzaba a colmar ese vacio que había en su mente desde hacia mucho, los episodios se presentaban desordenados, algunos se cortaban de repente y otras aun se notaban borrosos; como nunca antes comenzó a sentir que… que esto era mas, mucho mas de lo que había experimentado antes. – Él seguía inmóvil tendido en ese lugar con los ojos cerrados, como si flotase en medio de un gran lago y se fuese topando con imágenes que flotaban en este e intentaban llegar hasta él, cada vez habían mas y mas.

- ¡Pórtate bien Pony Flash! – Exclamo de nuevo la chica rubia mirando a un hermoso caballo que pertenecía a su familia, no esperaba encontrarla aquí, debía estar en el colegio.

- Estás equivocada pequeña pecosa ese no es su nombre, se llama Royal King y es el favorito en la próxima carrera – Hablo él sin mucho énfasis.

- ¿Entonces cual es? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- A ver… así ese es Pony Flash – Contesto el caballero que la acompañaba, señalando a un gran caballo blanco que la verdad no tenia ningún chance de ganar.

- Así que ese era – Menciono ella un tanto decepcionada.

- Se parece a ti, esta cubierto de pecas de la cabeza a los pies – Expuso en tono divertido con toda la intensión de molestarla, no sabia porque actuaba así, pero esto le gustaba mucho.

- Seguro que Pony Flash corre muy ligero y eso es lo único que importa – Dijo con rabia.

- ¿Quieres apostar conmigo? – Pregunto en tono serio mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Apostar? – Contesto con otra pregunta y ahora lo miraba desconcertada o nerviosa.

- Te diré algo, si ese burro llegara a entrar tercero nunca más te llamare pequeña pecosa… sino señorita Candice White Andley, te lo prometo – Señalo con un gesto bastante teatral.

- ¿Seguro? – Inquirió ella de nuevo animándose.

- Es una promesa de inglés, pero si pierdes serás mi esclava – Respondió en el mismo tono.

- ¿Esclava? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándolo y dudaba.

- Así es… cuando tenga un cigarrillo en los labios lo encenderás, si tengo sed me servirás té – Contesto con suma tranquilidad haciéndose el interesante.

- ¿Quién haría eso? – Lo cuestiono molesta.

- Si le tienes tanta confianza al caballo no tienes nada que temer – Expreso sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Apostado! – Dijo al fin y su voz mostraba determinación y rabia.

- De acuerdo, pecosa – Expuso en la misma actitud pero su corazón dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, camino para alejarse y ocupar un puesto hasta la próxima carrera.

Se encontraba realmente entretenido viendo como la rubia se esmeraba en alentar al caballo que para su mala suerte había salido de ultimo y la verdad no tenia la mas mínima posibilidad, ella gritaba y se aferraba al cuatí que llevaba siempre consigo, ambos parecían muy unidos, seguro era su mascota, el caballero a su lado debía ser su padre pues también se mostraba animado alentando al caballo, este comenzó a ganar puesto y por una razón que no lograba comprender esto lo alegraba a él también aun consciente que podía perder la apuesta, llegaron a la recta final y aunque el caballo tenia buena posición no logro conseguir lo que ella necesitaba.

- Perdí la apuesta, primero te lustro los zapatos – Dijo con pesar pero con toda la intensión de cumplir con su parte.

Ante eso él sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se movía, ella no se excusaba y tampoco se colocaba como victima, solo asumía su responsabilidad y lo hacia sin dejarle ver su derrota, era orgullosa, altiva… pero también humilde, ella era especial, muy especial.

- Desde aquí lo vi llegar tercero – Acoto él volviendo a cara para esquivar esos hermosos ojos verdes y que ella no lograse ver el motivo por el cual lo hacían, aunque él tampoco lo sabia.

- Pero… - Intento decir un tanto contrariada.

- Digamos que fue un empate – Expuso y salió del lugar, no sabia porque siempre le sucedía esto con ella, sentía que debía alejarse, sin embargo le gustaba compartir con la chica. **(Recuerdo)**

El chico abrió los ojos sintiendo como nuevas lagrimas salían de ellos y bajaban por sus sienes hasta mojar su cabello, respirar ya no le era tan difícil y el dolor de cabeza parecía comenzar a menguar, se llevo una mano a la frente para frotarla en un vano intento por conseguir la calma que lo ayudase a organizar esa serie de imágenes que estaban desfilando en su cabeza, las mas claras tenían que ver con Candy, lucía mucho mas joven… tendría apenas catorce o quince años, pero era ella, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello dorado, su forma de ser… su sonrisa, no tenia dudas era ella, estaba en el colegio pues siempre llevaba uniforme y él también… tenia el mismo uniforme que mostrase en ese fotografía, ahora podía ver las cosas con mayor claridad y comenzada a comprender los sueños, las visiones, las actitudes de muchos… de sus padres – Se incorporo un poco sentándose sobre el pasto y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos de nuevo ante la ola de recuerdos que llegaban.

- ¡Terry Grandchester! – Escucho que lo llamaban en tono de reproche.

Se levanto de donde se encontraba fumando un tanto nervioso y volvió la mirada buscando a la persona que había hablado, para encontrarse con ella quien dejaba libre una carcajada y se colocaba los brazos en la cintura, mirándolo divertida.

- Que susto, creí que era la hermana Grey haciendo una inspección ¿Quieres fumar? Aquí tienes toma – Menciono extendiéndole el cigarrillo en su mano.

- No y hazme el favor de dejar de fumar en mi Colina de Pony – Expuso molesta al tiempo que le daba un manotón para lanzar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo con alevosía.

Él se quedo sorprendido ante su actitud, ella parecía no tener limites y tampoco tenerle miedo como la mayoría de los alumnos del San Pablo, en realidad parecía terca como una mula, pues se empeñaba en darle ordenes, se volvió para mirarla un tanto molesto.

- Esto es para ti – Dijo extendiéndole un objeto.

- Una armónica – Esbozo tomándolo.

- Es mi instrumento favorito – Señalo con naturalidad.

- Así que tu favorito – Indicó el joven sospesando el objeto en su mano - ¿Qué quieres que te de un beso indirectamente? – Pregunto con ese sarcasmo que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡Cállate Terry! – Exclamo molesta por el comentario.

- No te enojes Candy era una broma, la tocare si tú quieres – Expreso con tranquilidad.

- Haces y dices cosas imposibles – Menciono desconcertada y aun molesta.

Él comenzó a tocar el instrumento y aunque no era muy dado a esto logro sacarle algunas notas, cerró los ojos y no fue consciente que ella tomaba asiento a su lado observando el hermoso paisaje que este lugar ofrecía. Ambos se quedaron en silencio solo escuchando las notas que salían de la armónica, como si fuese completamente normal estar juntos, compartiendo como amigos; un minuto después los repiques de las campanas que anunciaban el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

- ¡Oh! Comienza la clase y tú debes ir ¿Entiendes? Y recuerda en vez de fumar toca la armónica, adiós Terry – Le ordeno de nuevo dejando libre una carcajada y salió a toda prisa.

- Tarzán pecoso y entrometido – Esbozo viendo como se alejaba sin darle tiempo a responder, de nuevo ese sentimiento en su pecho que no lograba comprender, una extraña calidez que parecía fluir por sus venas y lo hacia sentirse bien, dejo libre una carcajada al recordarla y comenzó a acariciar el instrumento, nunca antes había recibido un regalo de una chica… la verdad era que nunca antes había recibido un regalo que fuese dado con sinceridad y no como un deber… como esos que le daba su padre o sus hermanos en navidad, esa chica apenas si lo conocía y ya deseaba andar metiéndose en su vida, dándole ordenes, obsequios… quería estar junto a él y no parecía temerle… en lo absoluto – Comenzó a reír de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Pecosa… linda pecosa… eres tan… distinta – Susurro mirando la armónica en sus manos y sonriendo. **(Recuerdo)**

Regreso de sus pensamientos sintiendo cerca a Argus que daba vueltas a su alrededor para captar su atención, abrió los ojos para ubicarlo y extendió la mano para tomar las riendas de este al tiempo que se colocaba de pie, comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo especifico, la verdad era que su mente no podía ser consciente de nada mas que de esto que le estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera se atrevía a buscarle lógica… pero cada vez se hacia mas concreta una idea ¿Cuántas veces lo habían llamado Terry? – Se preguntaba desconcertado y temeroso – Candy varias veces… y ese hombre del teatro, además estaba esa fotografía que la rubia tenia… poco a poco sentía que todo comenzaba a encajar, el rompecabezas que según Nathan debían armar y del cual todas las piezas le parecían equivocadas ahora se mostraba… estaba allí… ¿Terruce Grandchester? Todas las piezas me llevan a él… y él me lleva a mi, yo soy… - Se detuvo aun aterrado de esbozar esa verdad.

Sintió como si un gran peso se hubiese alojado en su estomago y después un vacio colmo cada espacio de su cuerpo, todo lo que antes tenia como cierto ahora comenzaba a derrumbarse ante sus ojos y a medida que nuevas imágenes llegan hasta él presentándose en un gran despliegue, como si estuviese viendo una obra de teatro, lo que hasta ahora creyó era su verdad y su realidad se desplomaba como un castillo de naipes, cada vez el nombre de Terruce Grandchester tomaba mas fuerza y contundencia en su vida… en su pasado, esto que estaba llegando hasta él a raudales era su pasado… esa verdad que tantas veces pidió y que ahora lo llenaba de miedo y desconcierto, siempre pensó que seria completamente feliz el día que estuviese entre sus manos todos esos recuerdos perdidos, pero ahora… ahora… ya no estaba seguro de ello, aun no lograba comprender todo lo que había pasado, tenia tantas preguntas que no lograba siquiera organizarlas para esbozar una con claridad y coherencia.

Comenzaron a desfilar por su cabeza imágenes que no tenían que ver con Candy, eran de cuando era niño y en estas encontró dos rostros conocidos, se esforzó por ubicarlos y de inmediato sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, sus manos temblaron y su respiración se hizo tan pesada que apenas lograba llenar sus pulmones, sentía que su cabeza dada vueltas y esa debilidad que había estado sintiendo al comienzo del día ahora era mas intensa, se dejo caer sentado de nuevo ya sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se llevo las manos al rostro para ahogar sus sollozos mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa de estos, una ligera brisa movía su cabello y aunque el sol ya se hallaba alto en el cielo proyectando sus rayos con intensidad sobre todo el paisaje él sentía un gran frio envolverlo.

- Son mis padres… ellos son mis verdaderos padres – Susurro ahogándose con el llanto. - Pero ellos… ellos no… no entiendo y Dominique… la pequeña hurraca parlanchina… que linda esta… mi hermana y… mis hermanos, esos bebés que me emocionaron tanto, todo lo que sentí cuando estuve en esa casa… ahora todo es tan claro ¿Por qué callaron ellos también? – Se pregunto desconcertado con el ceño fruncido - Cada vez su panorama se hacia mas claro, aun habían demasiados vacios en sus recuerdos, pero las dudas cada vez se disipaban mas y las certezas iban tomando fuerza, le resultaba insólito que en todo este tiempo nadie se hubiese acercado a él para comentarle algo con respecto a su pasado… aun tenia todo tan confuso, pero ya no le quedaban dudas de quien era, solo que… que ahora no sabia como afrontar todo lo que se le venia encima, ni siquiera sabia que había pasado a ciencia cierta, por mas que lograse buscarle una explicación a lo que había sucedido no la encontraba – Se tumbo sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos dejando un gran suspiro salir de su pecho, aunque al parecer su ansiedad había disminuido y el dolor de cabeza también, seguía sintiendo una gran tristeza dentro del pecho y a momentos volvía a llorar.

Otra serie de imágenes se presentaron ante él y ahora se vio con gran nitidez actuando sobre un gran escenario en compañía de varios actores y logro reconocer a muchos de ellos, pero aun habían figuras borrosas que lo confundían, también llego esa presentación de Hamlet que hiciese en Chicago donde Candy lo había visto actuar desde uno de los palcos generales y él sin saberlo. Episodios del presente se mezclaban con otros del pasado, unas más lejanas que otras, llego a revivir escenas realmente duras y desagradables con su padre y un extraño sentimiento se alojo dentro de su pecho. Ahora los dos unidos… Richard y Luciano lo único que despertaban en él era un gran resentimiento, ambos quisieron manejar su vida a su maldito antojo, como si el fuese un títere – Se coloco de pie y busco a su caballo, tomó las riendas de este y lo monto con verdadera destreza, se alejo del lugar a todo galope - Buscando un poco de paz a esto pues si antes sentía que había estado a punto de perder la cordura, ahora entre tantas emociones y sensaciones encontradas tenia casi la certeza de terminar internado en su psiquiátrico por culpa de esa que se decía su familia… de verdad no lograba entender muchas cosas y lo que le sobraban en este momento eran preguntas.

- ¿Dónde puedes comenzar Terry? – Se pregunto así mismo y sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar de sus propios labios su nombre… su verdadero nombre.

Se concentro en lo que era realmente importante en este momento para él y entre todo lo demás resalto el encontrar las respuestas a lo que había sucedido, necesitaba encontrar los recuerdos de ese accidente donde supuestamente había perdido la vida hacia mas de cuatro años, pero el destino cruel y caprichoso no le acercaba nada de ello, por el contrario parecía haberle bloqueado toda posibilidad de llenar ese vacio; y quien podía darle respuesta a todo esto era Luciano… al menos eso pensaba, pues fue a quien siempre vio a su lado desde que esta pesadilla comenzara, fue él quien lo llevo hasta su casa y fue quien lo atendió durante todo el viaje.

- Si… él, Luciano debe tener todas las respuestas… pero… ¡Demonios yo no puedo esperar tanto! Tiene que existir otra posibilidad, necesito recordar lo que paso ese día… ¡Dios ayúdame con eso… solo con eso por favor! – Pedía mirando al cielo con todas sus esperanzas puestas en este.

Pero no sucedió nada, en lugar de los recuerdos de ese día llegaron otros vividos con su… con la familia de Fabrizio Di Carlo, los primeros meses pasados con ellos, aunque él sentía que ellos se esmeraban por atenderlo no logro dejar de lado cierto recelo… los veía como unos extraños y no como su familia, como se suponía debía verlos… ahora entendía tantas cosas; las actitudes de su madre… de Fiorella, las de Luciano… esa culpa que parecía cargar todo el tiempo y las tristeza de ambos, ahora todo era tan claro y evidente ¿Por qué le costo tanto verlo antes? ¿Por qué tuvo tanto miedo de encontrarse con esto… con su verdad? – Se preguntaba mientras el viento se estrellaba contra su rostro con fuerza gracias a la velocidad que llevaba con Argus.

Llego hasta un claro cerca del lago donde una vez compartió con Candy y esa imagen llego de nuevo hasta él haciéndolo estremecer, se lleno de rabia, celos, ira, dolor, tristeza… amor, sobre todo amor… una mezcla bastante contradictoria y explosiva que lo torturaba sin piedad – Llevo una mano hasta el árbol y paso sus dedos por la corrugada madera al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y las lagrimas llegaban de nuevo inundando sus ojos y haciendo que el dolor se hiciese mas intenso, casi despiadado, respiro profundamente para intentar alejarlo pero parecía imposible, él había luchado para hacer que ella lo olvidase, casi lo había sacado de su cabeza y la había llevado a estar a punto de entregarle todo… a un desconocido… a alguien mas… y ahora no poder tener la certeza de a quien de los dos amaba realmente era horrible.

Cubriéndose bajo la sombra que brindaba el inmenso árbol se tumbo a los pies de este y el cansancio cada vez se apoderaba con mas fuerza de su cuerpo y su mente, sobre todo su mente… se sentía agotado, hasta para seguir luchando, recordando o cuestionando cada cosas que había pasado durante estos cuatro años… ahora lo único que deseaba era poder dejar su mente en blanco y desaparecer de este lugar, fundirse justo aquí y en este momento para aliviar los sentimientos que lo embargaban.

Candy se encontraba desesperada ante la idea de perder para siempre a Fabrizio, no podía parar de llorar y todo su cuerpo temblaba, esto había sido desastroso… no era mucho, jamás pensó que él se enterara de la verdad por si mismo y a través del retrato de Terry, cada vez que pensaba en lo que debía estar sintiendo un gran dolor se adueñaba de su pecho. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para seguirlo después de hablar con Albert pero este le indico que su aspecto no era el más adecuado, ella no sabia de lo que le hablaba cuando se percato que aun llevaba la ropa de dormir. Ángela se encontraba muy apenada por lo sucedido y le explico a ella y Albert porque se dio esta situación, fue su error, ella debió entrar junto al joven y revisar que todo estuviese bien, pero tan solo minutos antes había pasado por su habitación y no noto nada extraño así que decidió ayudarlo, en realidad él se veía desesperado por verla y a ella le fue imposible negarse, estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias y la decisión que tomase el rubio al respecto, pero este se mostro muy comprensible y menciono que lo ocurrido no era culpa de nadie, simplemente era algo que tarde o temprano debía suceder y así fue… aunque no de la mejor manera, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. También le había sugerido a Candy esperar un rato para ir hasta la casa de los Di Carlo pues lo mas probable es que el joven no quisiese escucharla, hablarle ahora podía ser empeorar las cosas.

Pero ella sentía que permanecer allí solo le restaba posibilidades de encontrar el entendimiento de Fabrizio, por no mencionar esta horrible sensación de angustia, dolor e impotencia que amenazaba con volverla loca, ya había pasado una hora y para ella parecía que cada minuto fuese un siglo, en su mente desfilaban todos esos maravillosos momentos vividos junto al joven y la desesperación crecía. Llamo a su casa y el ama de llaves le comunico que los jóvenes habían salido desde temprano, lo que quería decir que él no estaba allí… aunque por otro lado tal vez había dado la orden que negarlo a cualquiera que llamase – Ella se frotaba las manos y se retorcía la falda de su vestido en un vano intento de drenar así la tensión que la consumía.

- Necesito salir de aquí… no puedo seguir esperando, no soporto esto… Fabrizio me tiene que escuchar quiera o no – Sentencio con seguridad y salió rumbo a la casa de este.

- ¿Candy vas a salir? – Pregunto Ángela con semblante preocupado.

- Si… si Ángela necesito ver a Fabrizio… necesito explicarle todo, si dejo pasar mas tiempo él puede malinterpretar aun mas las cosas y… eso no puede pasar – Contesto con voz temblorosa.

- Entiendo… ¿Deseas que te acompañe? – Inquirió la morena mirándola a los ojos.

- Te lo agradezco Ángela pero… no hace falta… yo… tengo que asumir las consecuencias de esto, todo es mi culpa, todos me advirtieron y no les hice caso… hasta Elisa que me odia me lo dijo… pero preferí seguir escondiéndole la verdad a Fabrizio, ahora me toca afrontarlo y hacerle ver que… que yo lo amo y no quiero perderlo… no puedo perderlo – Dijo y de nuevo las lagrimas se hacían presentes, se llevo una mano para limpiarlas con rapidez.

- Por favor Candy… cuídate mucho y no insistas si lo ves reacio a escucharte, a veces cuando se esta molesto se dicen cosas que pueden ser muy duras y terminan creando heridas muy profundas que son difíciles de sanar, estoy de acuerdo con Albert que lo mejor era esperar, pero… también comprendo que desees ir a buscarlo para aclarar todo… solo no vayas a cometer mas errores, no intentes justificarte ante él… sabes que no aceptara que lo hagas, aunque Fabrizio sea un chico maravilloso y te ame con toda su alma… en este momento esta herido y puede ser muy hiriente Candy, sabes que tiene su carácter y también que no es fácil… solo no lo presiones – Indico la chica con preocupación al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas también.

- Gracias Ángela… lo hare… intentare no ofuscarlo… si Albert pregunta por mi… dile que yo… - Intentaba explicarse pero la morena la detuvo.

- Ve tranquila, yo le explicare la situación y estoy segura que él comprenderá – Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo muy fuerte a la rubia para llenarla de confianza.

Esta salió casi corriendo hasta la salida donde se encontraban los choferes quienes al verla tan turbada se incorporaron con rapidez acercándose hasta ella y en sus rostro se reflejaba la preocupación pues uno de ellos fue testigo de la discusión de esta mañana de la chica con su novio; les dolía verla así pues en todos estos años habían llegado a quererla mucho.

- Señorita Candice ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto el mayor de los tres hombres, ese que había visto la escena con el joven Di Carlo.

- Si… si Harold, por favor necesito que me lleve a la casa de Fabrizio – Contesto mirando al hombre, intentando parecer calmada.

- Si lo desea señorita… perdone que me entrometa en esto… pero ¿No será mejor esperar un poco? – Inquirió un tanto apenado, pero no deseaba ver a la chica atravesar un mal momento.

- Si sigo esperando todo puede ser peor Harold, yo necesito hablar con Fabrizio hoy mismo y en este momento… no puedo seguir dándole largas a este asunto – Respondió caminando hasta uno de los autos para dejarle en claro al hombre que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Este llego hasta ella y le abrió la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa para hacerla sentir segura, aunque era evidente que la joven necesitaba mucho mas que eso para alejar la angustia que se reflejaba en su semblante; tomaron el camino hasta la casa de los Di Carlo que quedaba a poco distancia de la suya, era un poco mas de mediodía y ella rogaba por encontrar a Fabrizio allí, había llamado a su oficina y no estaba en esta, en su casa seguían sin saber de él… bueno al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron hace una hora cuando llamo, pero algo le decía que el chico se encontraba allí y no deseaba hablar con ella, era lógico… pero él estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como esto se iba por un barranco, él la amaba y de eso no le quedaban dudas, así que lucharía por esto aunque tuviese que rogarle durante días para que la escuchase, esta vez no se rendiría así nada mas, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

- Hemos llegado señorita – Menciono el hombre volviéndose para mirarla.

- Si… si Harold gracias, podrías pasar por mi en un par de horas por favor – Pidió son apartar la mirada de la casa, sintiendo su corazón latir con dolorosa lentitud.

- Creo que será mejor que me quede a esperarla… en caso de que el señor Di Carlo no se encuentre en la casa… su auto no esta aquí – Señalo el hombre en tono casual para no incomodar a la chica, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- En ese caso será lo mejor… intentare no tardar – Acoto y salió del auto.

Se detuvo ante la gran fachada tomando todo el aire que podía para llenar sus pulmones, procurando alejar de ella este miedo que la invadía e intensificaba el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo, soltó el aire muy despacio y armándose de valor acorto la distancia entre ella y la casa; llamo a la puerta y de inmediato la recibió la ama de llaves, quien la hizo pasar con una sonrisa amable, que intentaba ocultar su sorpresa por verla allí.

- Buenos días señorita Andley – Hablo cuando se encontraban en el salón.

- Buenos días Francis, vine a hablar con Fabrizio ¿Se encuentra en casa? – Pregunto mostrándose casual, para no dejar ver su ansiedad.

- El señor no ha regresado desde esta mañana señorita, salió muy temprano… supongo que debe estar en la oficina… - Contesto la mujer un tanto extrañada pues ella misma le había hecho saber a la joven por teléfono que su patrón no se encontraba allí.

- Ya lo hice y tampoco esta allá, de verdad me urge hablar con él… ¿Usted por casualidad no habrá escuchado si tenia algún plan en particular, no sé, alguna reunión? – Inquirió de nuevo mirando a la mujer a los ojos, mientras los de ella reflejaban angustia.

- La verdad es que no señorita, sé que han estado bastante ajetreados con lo de la exposición que prepara la señorita… tal vez se encuentran ultimando detalles – Respondió amablemente.

- Comprendo… ¿Podría esperarlo aquí? – Pregunto de nuevo y su tono empezaba a sonar desesperado a causa del mar de sentimientos en su interior.

- Por supuesto señorita… puede pasar al despacho del señor, quizás venga un poco más temprano, últimamente esta llegando entrada la noche pero si a usted no le importa esperar… ¿Desea algo de tomar mientras lo hace? – Inquirió la mujer intentando ocultar su desconcierto ante la actitud de la rubia, quien siempre se mostraba relajada y alegra y ahora parecía estar muerta de miedo.

- No… no hace falta Francis, muchas gracias… por favor si llama Fabrizio hágale saber que estoy aquí esperándolo y que me urge hablar con él – Pidió mirando a la mujer.

- No se preocupe señorita Andley hare exactamente lo que usted me pide, ahora acompáñeme por favor – Indico guiándola hasta el estudio del joven para que esperase allí.

Candy entro en este y pudo sentir el aroma del perfume de Fabrizio, mezclado con el propio de estos lugares… piel, madera, licor… camino hasta el escritorio cuando la mujer salió del despacho y comenzó a tocar sus cosas con dedos temblorosos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; todo esto era tan difícil pero ellos no debían dejarse vencer, se amaban… se amaban – El llanto la desbordo y rompió en sollozos cargados de dolor, se dejo caer en el sillón del joven llevándose las manos hasta el rostro para cubrirlo con estas.

Así paso un par de horas entre recuerdos maravillosos que la llenaban de dolor y esperanza, cada minuto le parecía una eternidad y aun no sabia nada de Fabrizio, esto no era posible… él no podía simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, tenia que escucharla… debía escucharla, ella se merecía al menos eso de él, este amor se lo merecía. La desesperación aumentaba a cada instante, recibió una llamada de su casa y tuvo que ceder a la petición de Ángela para que volviese.

No veía la hora de llegar al departamento estaba sumamente cansado la pesadez en los ojos casi no lo dejaban ver, tantas noches en vela tenían que pasarle factura, entro al edificio parqueo el automóvil en el estacionamiento y subió rápidamente, abrió la puerta cerrándola, solo ajustándola se quito la chaqueta y la corbata, al tiempo que se deshacía de los zapatos, desabrocho la correa sacándola de un alón y se dejo caer a lo largo en el mueble, no tenia ganas de llegar a la cama.

Se había dicho que no iría mas, que estaba bueno de humillarse pero la necesidad era mucho mas fuerte que ella y le decía que lo mas seguro es que ese día no se encontraba, solo le pareció escuchar ruidos por las ganas inmensas que tenia de que le abriera la puerta, que no perdería nada con intentarlo una vez mas, por el contrario ganaría estar otra vez con el hombre que amaba, con ese que le quitaba el sueño, el dueño de sus sentimientos esos que le quitan la voluntad y la arrastran a un abismo, sus pasos la guiaban nuevamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta del apartamento de Jules, antes de tocar respiro profundo llevo su mano a la hoja de madera esperando que la respiración se le normalizara un poco cuando esta cedió, se encontraba abierta, dio un paso y lentamente asomo medio cuerpo en el apartamento, sus ojos se toparon con Jules que se encontraba dormido en el mueble, entro completamente y cerro la puertas tras de si tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo se acerco despacio llegando hasta él arrodillándose mientras su mirada lo admiraba dormir tranquilamente, podía saberlo por su respiración acompasada llevaba la camisa blanca completamente abierta dejando al descubierto su abdomen y pecho perfectos parecían esculpidos por Fidias, su cabeza descansaba a medio lado debajo de sus brazos, verlo así le bajaba aun mas las defensas, la ternura le embargaba el alma, se veía realmente hermoso, la tentación por tocarlo era cada vez mayor, pero tampoco quería despertarlo, sin si quiera proponérselo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, limpiándolas con su mano temblorosa, para después llevarla al vientre bajo de Jules al borde del pantalón subió lentamente acariciándolo apenas con la yema de los dedos se levanto con cuidado y se sentó al borde del mueble sin desviar las pupilas de él, siguió con su antología de caricias por el pecho y mandíbula.

Me matan las ganas de decirte cuanto te amo, en realidad no podría decirte cuanto porque yo misma no lo se, no encuentro limites a este sentimiento que has sembrado en mi, si supieras que estoy tan cansada de soñar sin ti, de confundir mi realidad, solo quiero que me ames, que me esperes sin pedirme nada mas, solo eso, que me ames sin medidas, se que te pido demasiado al obligarte a vivir entre sombras y se que eso te hace daño, pero no puedo Jules, simplemente no puedo compartirte, me morirá, amor el solo pensarlo me lastima. – Cavilaba La joven mientras acariciaba la mejilla expuesta de Jules.

- No quiero que tus besos sean de nadie mas, quisiera encontrar una salida, te juro que quisiera poder liberarme para estar contigo, pero no puedo, se que es imposible, no se hasta donde me lleve esto, pero por ahora no quiero dejarte de lado, no puedo… no puedo, pero tampoco puedo hacerle daño a Frank, no puedo lastimarlo, no se que hacer…. Ayúdame tú porque sola no puedo. – Susurro dibujando suavemente con sus dedos los labios de Jules se acerco y deposito un suave beso, sintió la respiración de Jules cambiar, por lo que se detuvo, se puso de pie y salió lentamente, pues no sabia que hacia ahí, no haría nada, tampoco sabría como reaccionaria él si se despertaba y la encontraba ahí, su corazón no soportaría un nuevo rechazo.

Apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos, aun no sabia como había soportado por tanto tiempo, despertó cuando las manos de ella acariciaban su mandíbula no abrió los ojos por pensar que era un sueño, pero el perfume le decía lo contrario, el tibio aliento en su rostro era una tortura y se sintió morir con cada una de las palabras dichas por ella, sus labios tan suaves y deliciosos aun palpitaban en los de él, se llevo las manos para cubrirse el rostro y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

- No vas a dejar a Frank eso ya lo se, se que no es fácil que tires la toalla y hacerte la valiente con tu esposo y que no eres de esas mujeres que se dejen llevar por el corazón, solo vas a dejar que la vida pases y no vas hacer nada… solo vas a esperar sentada a que tu alma se destruya y me vas a arrastrar contigo, pero no puedo Elisa… no puedo por eso te voy a abandonar en el viaje, por que no tengo para darte mas… para ti no es suficiente el cielo, solo te vas a quedar en el suelo viendo como se torna gris, no quiero ser el causante de tus desgracias, me engañe a mi mismo pensando que tal vez podríamos vivir así, sin mas, pero esto cada vez se pone mas difícil, Elisa no se disimular acaso no te das cuenta, no te das cuenta que si Frank se entera nos puede matar o morir él, no podría cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia ya mucho hace con soportar la traición. – No supo cuanto tiempo duro en el mueble llorando, era lo bueno de estar solo podría llorar cuanto quisiera y que nadie lo juzgara.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_


	124. Capitulo 39 parte 4

**Chicas aquí el que sigue para no hacerles esperar, ya que sabemos que esta en un punto donde quieren leer de seguido, pero para que vean que nos somos tan malas, aqui se los dejos sin mas, espero disfruten la lectura. **

**Aun se vienen muchas sorpresas mas y cosas que ni siquiera esperan. **

**Saludos!**

**Nena, muchas gracias por el consejo y tienes toda la razón el fic es bastante largo y se que le tienen miedo, pero es que no es un fic de una sola pareja, son varias historias bastante completas de varios personajes, claro es dificil saberlo en el primer capitulo, las que van al día saben de que hablo, por mi parte y la de mi hermana agradecemos tu consejo y no obligamos a nadie que lo lea y las que quieran hacerlo pueden leer con toda la paciencia del mundo, no mandamos a correr a nadie, la idea de los fics es difrutar la lectura, la historia que gira alrededor, no correr para llegar a un final, eso muy a mi parecer... me he topado con fics que llego a un punto donde no quiero que terminen y al ver la palabra fin me da una infinita tristeza... no pedimos ponganse al día en un mes... aunque hay chicas que lo han hecho y en menos tiempo... claro porque la historia las atrapa, no estoy queriedno decir que a todas deba sucederles lo mismo... Quédate seguira aqui y en el foro rosa mientras contemos con chicas que les guste lo que escribimos con mucho cariño para todas.  
**

**Saludos y de nuevo muchas gracias por el consejo. **

* * *

**Capitulo 39**

**Parte 4 **

El sol de media tarde bañaba con sus luces el paisaje ante sus ojos, había pasado horas allí tendido bajo ese árbol, dejándose embargar por todos esos recuerdos que ahora no le resultaban tan extraños, su infancia… ese infierno que le toco pasar cuando fue separado del lado de su madre, los maltratos, el dolor, la rabia y la soledad que lo torturaron durante tanto tiempo; como poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en ese ser cerrado, obstinado y altanero que había sido… todo eso había sido obra de Richard Grandchester… su padre, su verdadero padre que tal vez no era mejor que este que tenia ahora a su lado, de nuevo un gran resentimiento se iba apoderando de él, llenándolo de amargura y decepción ¿Cuántas veces pensó que no había nadie mas honesto y recto en este mundo que Luciano Di Carlo? Ahora resultaba que no era mas que un gran mentiroso, un manipulador consumado… los había engañado a todos durante años… se llenaba la boca llamándolo hijo ¡Hijo! Cómo si alguna vez lo hubiese sentido de esa manera, cómo si alguna vez lo hubiese querido con verdadera sinceridad… ambos no eran más que unos hipócritas. Ahora que recordaba los días pasados en la casa de los Grandchester y podía analizar con cabeza fría la actitud de todos se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer su padre, quería ganarse su confianza de nuevo y ser ahora el padre ejemplar que lo amaría y lo cuidaría ¡Hipócritas! – Pensaba mientras dentro de él la rabia crecía amenazando con desatar un verdadero huracán.

Todo este tiempo se había mantenido sumergido en un mundo de mentiras, nadie fue capaz de decirle a la cara la verdad, nadie tuvo el valor de abrirle una puerta y mostrársela, esa verdad que tanto ansiaba y que ahora que tenia en sus manos no sabia si era para bien o para mal, lo cierto era que ya no sabia nada y empezaba a sentir que tampoco le importaba, si a los demás no le importo lo que él pudiese sentir al encontrarse con todo esto… ¿Qué le podía importar a él lo que sintiesen los demás? ¿No había esos que le decían amarlo los que habían jugado con él y le mintieron hasta que se cansaron? Ahora deberían atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, no mostraría contemplación con aquellos que no la tuvieron con él – Se decía dejándose llevar por la rabia que lo invadía en ese momento, había tanto dolor y decepción dentro de él que no lograba sacar a flote todo eso bueno que esas personas le dieron, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar a un culpable, alguien que le respondiese por todos estos años de su vida perdidos.

Se coloco de pie caminando para buscar a su caballo al cual monto para salir rumbo a su cada, tal vez Candy estaría allí esperándolo o su hermana… su hermana ¿Qué haría con Fransheska? Ella entre todos parecía la más inocente, y ahora también le tocaría sufrir por culpa de los demás… ahora ella tendrá que pagar por la gran mentira que había creado Luciano Di Carlo… aun no lograba entender como había logrado ser tan egoísta, no solo trunco su vida sino que seria el responsable del inmenso dolor que le cause a su hija… eso no tiene perdón ni justificación alguna. Mientras cabalgaba cientos de ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza y las emociones dentro de él parecían multiplicarse, todas llevándolo por diferentes estados de ánimos que iban desde una felicidad que no lograba aun creer completamente cierta al percatarse que estaba junto a Candy de nuevo y al mismo tiempo esta idea lo llenaba de miedos pues no sabia como debía actuar frente a ella la próxima vez que la encontrase, sabia que no podía lanzarse a contarle toda la verdad sin prepararla antes y sobre todo evaluar bien su situación, tenia tantas cosas aun sin comprender, era como si esos últimos meses que paso separado de ella se hubiese borrado por completo, no sabia que había pasado en su relación con Susana… y lo mas importante no sabia como había logrado caer en las manos de Luciano Di Carlo; esto lo llevo a analizar con cabeza fría la actitud del hombre e inevitablemente a ofrecerle una oportunidad para explicarse, debía hacerlo para llegar al fondo de todo esto, de lo contrario podía pasar mucho tiempo para saber la verdad y no podía darse ese lujo, no si quería estar de nuevo junto a Candy.

Cuando llego a su casa las luces de la tarde bañaban la gran fachada de la misma, dejo al animal en el establo ante la mirada del mozo que aun lo seguía mirando un tanto desconcertado, después le pidió el favor a uno de los trabajadores para que buscase su auto que se hallaba estacionado a cierta distancia de la casa, mientras él se encaminaba hacia esta sumido en sus pensamientos, llamo a la puerta un par de veces y la ama de llaves le abrió mostrando una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su desconcierto al ver su ropa completamente desarreglada y su semblante desencajado, el joven parecía haber atravesado una tormenta.

- Buenas tardes señor – Lo saludo mirándolo con disimulo.

- Buenas tardes Francis – Respondió de manera mecánica encaminándose hacia las escaleras, pero antes de poner un pie en esta la mujer lo detuvo.

- Señor… esta tarde ha venido su prometida a buscarlo, también ha llamado repetidas veces preguntando por usted y me ha pedido encarecidamente que le haga saber que desea hablarle, que por favor se comunique con ella en cuanto le sea posible… que es algo muy importante lo que desea decirle – Menciono la mujer llenándose de valor para continuar al ver que el joven ni siquiera se volvía para mirarla.

- Gracias Francis… si llama de nuevo no le diga que he llegado, deseo descansar un poco antes de hablar con ella – Contesto de manera casual pero por dentro sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza, había subido un par de escalones cuando se volvió para ver a la mujer – Si llega mi hermana dígale también que he subido para tomar una siesta… no me pase llamadas, ni reciba visitas para mi – Pidió en un tono que le dejo a la mujer que debía obedecerlo.

- Como desee señor Fabrizio… ¿Necesita algo mas? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, solo eso, muchas gracias – Contesto alejándose de allí rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando llego hasta su habitación y se vio en la seguridad que le brindaba esta dejo libre las lagrimas que esta manera de sentimientos provocaban en él, le dolía tanto saber que Candy estaba sufriendo con todo esto pero se sentía atado de manos… debía encontrar la manera de protegerla y al mismo tiempo protegerse él de lo que se avecinaba, pues si no lograba encontrar un equilibrio a esta situación podía terminar lastimándola, lastimándose ambos y ya habían sufrido mucho para caer de nuevo en un abismo, para perder lo que ahora tenían… lo que siempre habían tenido, deseaba tener la esperanza que ella aun lo seguía amando, mantener ese sentimiento por encima de todo pues si llegaba a comprobar que ella realmente lo había olvidado y ahora amaba completamente a Fabrizio Di Carlo y él solo se había convertido en un lejano recuerdo… entonces todo seria mas difícil… entonces todo comenzaría a derrumbarse y este amor podía terminar para siempre y ya no tendría mas oportunidades.

Se despojo de su ropa mientras dejaba que la tina se llenara sin siquiera atreverse a mirarse al espejo, no deseaba ver su imagen pues ahora que era consciente de quien era realmente sentía que el impacto podía ser demasiado poderoso, no debía inquietarse… no debía perder la calma si deseaba seguir evolucionando como hasta ahora – Entro a la bañera y se sumergió en esta por completo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza - Para que el agua tibia no solo relajara sus músculos sumamente tensos sino que además le brindara un poco de calidez a su interior que parecía estar congelándose de a poco, para después terminar desbordándose en un torrente de lagrimas que parecían no tener fin pues no dejaban de brotar – Salió en un movimiento brusco desesperado para buscar aire, derramando un poco de agua sobre el piso.

- Él único que me puede ayudar en este momento es Nathan… necesito hablar con él – Esbozo frunciendo el ceño – Pero… ¿Será adecuado contarle todo? Él es ahora el esposo de Susana y tal vez cuando se entere de toda la verdad no quiera seguir atendiéndome… esto pasaría al plano personal y es comprensible que desee terminar con nuestras sesiones – Se decía en voz alta analizando toda las posibilidades.

Salió de la bañera y camino hasta la ducha para terminar mas rápido, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, debía buscarle una solución a todo esto cuando antes y hasta ahora el único que tenia la posibilidad de ayudarlo era su psicólogo, tal vez no debía contarle todo por el momento… o llegado el momento decidiría que hacer, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no podía seguir por mucho tiempo en esta casa, pues si no llegaba Candy de un momento a otro seria su hermana y ante ella no tenia excusas, Fran había llegado a conocerlo y podría ver su cambio de inmediato, no debía hacerla sufrir en este momento, apenas había salido de lo sucedido con ese miserable de Martoglio para que él la sumiera de nuevo en la pena de saber que no era su hermano, además sin la presencia de sus padres allí… de Luciano y Fiorella todo seria mucho mas complicado, lo mejor ahora era alejarse de aquellos a los que podía hacer daño.

Cuando salió del baño se dispuso a preparar su equipaje, esta vez no tomó la maleta que siempre llevaba, opto por una mas amplia pues no sabia por cuanto tiempo se quedaría en Nueva York, esperaba que no fuese mucho pues su ausencia lastimaría de una u otra manera a Candy y a su hermana… ¿Su hermana? ¡Por Dios Terry deja ya eso! Ella no es tu hermana… aunque te duela aceptarlo ya no eres quien ella cree, no te vera de la misma manera cuando sepa toda la verdad y… y es probable hasta que se llene de rabia al pensar que ocupaste el puesto de su hermano… que fue engañada por todos y tú sin proponértelo fuiste parte de ello. – Camino hasta el armario buscando varios trajes que acomodo tratando de mantenerlos lo mas ordenados posibles, unos cambios de ropa, pijamas y otros artículos personales. Cuando se encontraba en el baño buscando estos sin poder evitarlo su mirada se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo y sintió que un temblor lo recorría por completo y cerró los ojos para después abrirlos muy despacio mientras contenía el aire y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

Era tan poderosa la sensación que lo embargaba en este momento, saber con exactitud y después de tantos años de vacios, de angustias, de miedos, rabia, dolor, frustración… mentiras… después de tantas mentiras encontrarse con él de nuevo, con su verdad… le habían robado tanto en todo este tiempo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hicieron todo esto? ¿Por qué no pensar en él y lo que sentía? ¿Realmente pensaron que esto duraría toda la vida? ¿Qué él nunca mas recuperaría su pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo más lo dejarían en la misma situación? Y lo peor de todo esto es que él los quería… quería a esos que se decían sus padres… a su familia – El joven rompió a llorar amargamente al ser consciente de lo que todo esto implicaba.

Aun si deseaba odiar a Luciano Di Carlo no podía hacerlo… él aun seguían siendo su padre, él que estuvo allí siempre, quien le brindo su amor y comprensión cuando lo necesito… palabras de aliento y consuelo, ese hombre que le había robado cuatro años de su vida sin ningún tipo de miramientos también se convirtió en ese padre que siempre le falto… y eso lo hacia merecedor de su aprecio y su agradecimiento ¿Cómo podía manejar todo esto? ¿Cómo tratar de organizar sus ideas y sentimientos si la persona que le inspiraba el odio también le inspiraba el amor? No podía negar que quería a Luciano… que también quería a Fiorella y adoraba a Fransheska… ¿Y si ellas también eran parte de todo esto? ¿Si ellas también son conscientes que él no es Fabrizio como supone lo sabe su padre? – Se preguntaba presa de la angustia completamente confundido – Fabrizio Di Carlo existió…. Existió y era idéntico a mi, aunque yo nunca lo conocí… bueno al menos eso creo pues aun me falta varios recuerdos, hay tantos vacios… pero de que el joven existió no le queda la menor duda, como tampoco puede negar el gran parecido que ambos tienen pues si bien en actitud aparentemente son muy distintos, no lo son físicamente… entonces… existe la posibilidad que sus padres también se hayan confundido y no sean mas que unas victimas de todo esto… si ellos al igual que él pueden ser inocentes de todo este juego que les planteo el destino, tal vez ellos piensen que él es realmente su hijo Fabrizio… - El joven intentaba por todos los medios encontrarle una explicación a esta situación tan complicada que no lo dejaba en paz un segundo, duro unos minutos observándose con detalle en el espejo mientras intentaba recordar esas fotografías del verdadero Fabrizio que su familia conservaba.

- Tengo que hablar con Nathan… seguramente él me puede ayudar a llegar a una conclusión lógica y satisfactoria a todo esto… si, él me puede ayudar – Retomo lo que estaba haciendo con prisa.

Minutos después se encontraba bajando las escaleras llevando en la mano un gran valija y vestido adecuadamente para emprender el viaje hasta Nueva York, dejo la maleta junto al recibidor y camino hasta el despacho, entro en este buscando en una de las gavetas que aseguraba con llave ultimo diario que había comenzado, la verdad ya no creía que fuese necesario seguir llevándolo… pero tampoco era prudente dejarlo allí, de igual manera le serviría para hacer algunas anotaciones, ya después decidiría si se lo mostraba al doctor Smith o no – Tomó pluma y una hoja de papel para escribirle una nota a su hermana, se sentó estudiando con mucho cuidado las palabras que dejaría impresas en ese papel pues no deseaba alarmarla o hacerla sufrir antes de tiempo o sin necesidad.

Al fin se decidió por una breve explicación donde intento mostrarse lo mas casual posible para no levantar sospechas en Fransheska, con medias verdades le dejo saber que iría a Nueva York por unos días, que estaría comunicándose con ella en cuanto le fuese posible y reiterándole como siempre hacia que estaría con ella… y justo eso haría, sin importar lo que sucediese él cumpliría su promesa de esta a su lado siempre. Salió del despacho y sus pasos cada vez eran mas pesados, como si su cuerpo fuese cambiando de estar hecho de carne y hueso a ser completamente de plomo, respiro intentando mostrarse tranquilo cuando vio al ama de llaves en el salón.

- Francis tengo que viajar hasta Nueva York… por varios días y necesito que le entregue esta nota a mi hermana, por favor si ella le hace alguna pregunta, usted solo dígale que yo estaba bien y no vio nada fuera de lo normal – Pidió el joven mostrándose calmado.

- Por supuesto señor… no se preocupe por ello hare exactamente lo que desea – Indico la mujer mirándolo y aunque apenas lo conocía no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por el joven.

- Cuídela mucho Francis por favor… yo estaré de vuelta en cuanto me sea posible – Esbozo sintiendo como una horrible opresión se instalaba en su pecho, dejo libre un suspiro y salió del lugar, camino hasta el auto donde ya lo esperaba el chofer de su hermana.

Durante el trayecto su mirada ni puedo evitar anclarse en la gran mansión Andley que se mostraba en toda su magnitud sobre una de las colinas del valle, ahora la miraba con otros ojos, sabia que Candy estaba allí y que solo palabras bastaría para cambiar de dirección y llegar hasta ella – Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y rodo por su mejilla, la limpio con rapidez – Debía aclarar todo esto antes de verla de nuevo, necesitaba hacerlo y decirle toda la verdad, aunque el solo hecho de pensar que ella pudiese rechazarlo o aun peor que ya no lo amase por a él sino a ese espejismo que había sido Fabrizio Di Carlo lo llenaba de dolor e impotencia.

La amplia oficina en tonos claros, llena de luz y algarabía debido a la gran actividad que había estado teniendo las ultimas semanas era el refugio que ella había encontrado a todos esos miedos que días atrás la invadieron, pero ahora ya no tenia que temer nunca mas, ahora su mundo era perfecto y radiante como siempre debió ser, las cosas habían vuelto a su cause normal y cada vez se llenaba mas de seguridad, la alegría que siempre la había caracterizado esta de nuevo instalada en ella – Estaba por terminar un informe que necesitaba la asistente de su hermano para ultimar los detalles de la exposición, concentrada en este y absorta de todo a su alrededor, sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien mas en ese lugar.

Desde la puerta Albert la observaba completamente embelesado ante la imagen de la chica, llevaba el cabello recogido en media cola y algunos mechones escapaban de este, sus largas pestañas reflejaban sombras en sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus labios suaves y llenos hacían movimientos apenas perceptibles como si estuviese hablando con ella misma. Él dejo ver una sonrisa maravillosa consciente de que podía pasar toda su vida observándola y jamás se cansaría de hacerlo pues sabía que siempre encontraría en ella un detalle o un rasgo que lo mantuviese atado a la magia que ella desbordaba.

- Seria tan amable de ayudarme – Menciono el rubio modulando la voz para captar la atención de la chica mientras mostraba un hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡Albert! – Exclamo ella emocionada de verlo allí, se coloco de pie y camino para encontrarse con este que ya se acercaba. – Amor que sorpresa tan agradable – Agrego rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos y subiendo para darle un beso.

Él la recibió rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica al tiempo que bajaba para dejarse embriagar por ese exquisito beso que ella le brinda, sus manos viajaba por su espalda acariciándola con suavidad mientras sus labios se paseaban por los de ella y se llenaban de la calidez que su novia le entregaba, cada roce los invitaba a un entrega mas intensa y ellos cedieron a lo que sus corazones pedían, las manos de Fransheska viajaron hasta la cabellera dorada entrelazando los dedos en esta, mientras las de Albert imitaban el movimiento de la chica acariciando ese suave manto castaño que tanto amaba.

- Señorita Fransheska… - Escucharon la voz de una mujer que entraba en el lugar – Disculpe… no sabia que el señor estaba aquí… - Indico la asistente de su hermano excusándose pues al estar la puerta abierta entro observando la carpeta que tenia en sus manos y no se percato de la situación que los jóvenes compartían – Regresare mas tarde – Agrego alejándose.

- Olivia no te preocupes… todo esta bien, me traías la carpeta que hacia falta ¿Verdad? – Pregunto un tanto divertida ante la reacción de la mujer que aunque ya pasaba los cuarenta años se había sonrojado como una chiquilla.

- Si… solo pase para dejársela ante de irme a casa – Contesto sin mirar a los chicos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Olivia? Perdone mi actitud no la había saludado – Menciono el rubio para aligerar la tensión en la mujer.

- Muy bien gracias señor Andley ¿Usted? – Dijo levantando la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Bien gracias, la verdad sumamente feliz… creo que es algo imposible de ocultar – Comento y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia iluminando su mirada.

- Bueno yo vine para entregarle esto, me dio mucho gusto verlo señor Andley, sino necesita nada mas me retiro señorita Fransheska – Menciono la mujer mirando a la chica y sintiéndose contagiada por la felicidad que emanaban ambos.

- Muchas gracias Olivia, nos vemos mañana que descanses… y no te preocupes que ya le jalare las orejas a Fabrizio por habernos dejado solas hoy – Expuso con una sonrisa pues sospechaba que su hermano había pasado gran parte del día con Candy.

- No lo regañe, el joven trabaja mucho y es justo que se tome un día libre, hasta mañana, que descanse – Se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes la vieron salir con el mismo semblante de esta, Fransheska observo el reloj de pared y se percato que ya era bastante tarde, últimamente el tiempo se le pasaba volando entre tantas cosas, camino hasta su escritorio para tomar el bolso que se hallaba a un lado de este, junto unas carpetas organizándolas a un lado para revisarlas al día siguiente, después de eso camino hasta su novio para darle un beso en la mejilla al descubrirlo observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuarenta minutos mas tarde se encontraba frente a la fachada de la casa Andley, el joven la había buscado para cenar con ella esta noche y buscar de esta manera darle largas al encuentro con su hermano… con Terry, pues seguramente después del episodio de esta mañana las cosas seguían turbadas, la ultima vez que hablo con Candy tres horas antes, la rubia le había dicho que aun no lograba comunicarse con su novio, se notaba desesperada y demasiado triste, el miedo era palpable en su voz y aunque él desease con todas sus fuerzas ahorrarle todo esto, sabia que estaba atado de manos, no podía hablar y exponerla a una verdad tan grande que seguramente terminaría traumándola – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la castaña.

- Seria la primera vez que ceno en un auto – Comento divertida al ver que él se quedaba en silencio - ¿Esta todo bien Albert? – Pregunto tornándose seria al ver que él también lo estaba.

- Si… si amor, solo que… no te preocupes no es nada, mejor entremos para que podamos compartir un rato antes de comer – Contesto acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella asintió en silencio mostrándole una sonrisa que sacaba hermosas luces al gris de sus ojos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, el rubio bajo del auto y camino para abrirle la puerta a su novia, cuando entraron fueron recibido por Arthur, el rubio le pregunto por su hermana y este le dijo que estaba en su habitación descansando, la verdad era que desde la ultima llamada que hiciese a casa de los Di Carlo esa tarde la joven no había vuelto a salir de su alcoba y no hacia mas que llorar. Albert se excuso con su novia unos minutos y subió para ver a su hermana, esta lo recibió y trato de mostrarse tranquila y llena de esperanzas, asumió que tal y como decía Albert debía darle tiempo al chico para asimilar todo esto y después ya encontrarían la madera de hablar con él, era mejor esperar a que las aguas volviesen a su cause, si eso era lo mejor. Cuando el rubio bajo y pregunto por su novia le informaron que esta se encontraba en su jardín como casi siempre solía hacer cuando estaba en esta casa, se dirigió a ese lugar encontrándola sentada frente a la fuente de Amor y Psique, ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, ambos dejaron una sonrisa de esas que nacían de manera espontaneas en ellos, esas que afloraban sin siquiera proponérselo y que los llenaban de calidez.

Desde una de las terrazas de las habitaciones, de la segunda planta de la mansión que daba al jardín era la pareja era observada por Katherine y la matrona de la casa, aunque ella no alcanzaban a tener una visión completa de los mismos, si sabían que los jóvenes se encontraban allí, Elroy por su parte no le dio mucha relevancia al hecho puesto que para ella la privacidad que buscaban los enamorados debía ser respetada, además era de muy mal gusto espiar a otras personas y menos a su sobrino quien siempre había demostrado ser un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra o a la señorita Di Carlo quien hasta ahora no le había dado muestras de actitudes indecorosas, por el contrario la chica cada vez se ganaba mas su aprecio.

- Es sorprenderte ver cuan enamorado esta William de su prometida – Esbozo la mujer de manera casual llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

- Siempre supe que encontraría a la mujer adecuada, antes me angustiaba la idea de que se fijase en alguien que no estuviese a su altura, una mujer sin linaje, sin fortuna, sin educación… una mujer que lo llevase a dejar todo de lado y lo alejase de su familia, de su responsabilidad, es una fortuna que su corazón haya escogido a Fransheska, ella es una chica excepcional y sé que hará honor a nuestro apellido – Expuso la mujer con media sonrisa dándole un sorbo a la taza en sus manos mientras observaba a la rubia.

- Emilia… - La mujer dejo libre un suspiro antes de continuar colocando cara de pesar, como si le doliese lo que estaba a punto de decir – Créeme yo estoy realmente feliz de ver a William tan centrado… tan seguro de lo que desea, para ti no es un secreto que yo aprecio mucho a tu sobrino y hasta en nuestra época del colegio llegue a creer que estaba enamorada de él… hasta llegue a creer que terminaríamos cansándonos… sé que no existe en este mundo nadie que desee mas el bienestar de William que tú, lo amas como a un hijo y eso se puede ver en todos tus actos… - Ella se interrumpió como dudando de continuar.

- ¿Pero? Debe existir algo que te ha llevado a hacer este comentario Katherine… tú no eres mujer de rodeos, continua por favor – Pidió sintiendo que había algo mas.

- Bueno yo… - La rubia seguía en su papel, tenia que saber como sembrar la duda en la matrona, sintiéndose dueña de la situación, dejo libre otro suspiro – Creo que te estas cegando ante la imagen que te ha mostrada la señorita Di Carlo, ella es una chica maravillosa, es hermosa, joven y esta llena de vida… eso es verdad, pero esa misma juventud puede acarear problemas con el tiempo, la veo… no sé… tiene ideas que ahora pueden parecer inofensivas pero estoy segura que terminaran creando grandes conflictos dentro de la familia… - Fue interrumpida por la matrona.

- No entiendo lo que deseas decir Katherine, puedes ser mas clara por favor – Indicó mirándola.

- Emilia una mujer como tú sabe lo importante que es que la mujer ocupe el puesto que la sociedad ha asignado para ella, esas ideas revolucionarias de trabajar… de estudiar en una universidad… y hacer el mismo trabajo y desenvolverse a la par de los hombres, eso no esta bien, las mujeres nos debemos a nuestras casas, a nuestras familiar… ¿Te has puesto a pensar que será de esos hijos que Albert desea tener junto a la señorita Di Carlo cuando esta los abandone por atender los negocios de su familia? Esos chicos no contaran con el apoyo y la presencia de su madre, es evidente que ella no dejara de lado lo que la apasiona por criarlos y ocupar el lugar que le corresponde… esos chicos serán los próximos herederos del apellido Andley y si no reciben la educación adecuada temo que terminaran descarrilados, William esta demasiado embelesado con ella como para ponerle un limite, te puedo asegura que esta niña terminara haciendo que él cumpla todos sus deseos a voluntad… - Estaba decidida a llenar de dudas a Emilia, podía ver la molestia de la mujer en su rostro, quiso continuar pero esta la detuvo.

- Katherine mi sobrino no es ningún niño a quien puedan manipular a su antojo, es un hombre maduro, inteligente y centrado, él sabrá como actuar si lo que mencionas llega a suceder que lo dudo pues Fransheska ha dejado saber en reiteradas ocasiones que desea dedicarse a su familia y es por ello la decisión de hacer que sea numerosa, aunque en algunas ocasiones pueda parecer fantasiosa e infantil es una joven muy madura, créeme la he estudiado en detalle y no veo nada en ella que me haga pensar lo contrario ni me inste a intervenir en su relación con mi sobrino – Señalo con autoridad ante la rubia.

- Sin embargo no puedes negar que algunos hombres pierden la cabeza por las mujeres que los conquistan y mas si estas son tan hermosas y jóvenes como la prometida de William, yo sinceramente temo por el futuro de los hijos de mi amigo… temo que la impulsividad y la libertad que refleja la señorita Di Carlo y que aun no termina de aflorar por completo ponga a William en una encrucijada, que ese amor que siente por ella termine cegándolo, no es necesario que entre en detalles pero… es obvio que tu sobrino solo ve por los ojos de ella y aun no sean casado, no quiero imaginar lo que sucederá después… cuando Fransheska Di Carlo tenga todo el poder que otorgar ser la señora Andley… - Al ver el semblante duro de la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo que se había quedado en silencio continuo – No tengo nada en contra de esa chica, por el contrario me parece encantadora… pero no estoy muy segura que sea la adecuada para William – Agrego mirando a la mujer con aparente angustia.

- Comprendo Katherine y de verdad te agradezco tu preocupación por mi sobrino, sé que lo aprecias mucho y solo quieres su bien… de todas formas aun faltan un par de meses para el matrimonio y es tiempo mas que suficiente para asegurarme que Fransheska sea la esposa adecuada para William y la madre que los futuros Andley necesitan – Señalo con determinación.

- Lamento haberte importunado con todo esto Emilia, pero era algo que no podía seguir callando, no puedo solo cruzarme de brazos cuando esta en juego el futuro de personas que aprecio tanto, tu sobrino es un hombre maravilloso y merece una mujer igual de maravillosa a su lado – Expreso mirando con cariño a la mujer, se coloco de pie dedicándole una sonrisa y camino para darle un beso en la frente – Sé que ese amor que le tienes a William hará que elijas lo mejor para él, ahora me retiro, debo prepararme para la cena – Agrego y salió del lugar con paso lento y elegante.

Sin embargo Emilia Elroy se quedo intentando controlar el remolino de emociones y pensamientos que se mezclaban dentro de su pecho, comenzó a detallar cada uno de los aspectos expuestos por Katherine y le causaba temor pensar que tal vez ella tenia razón y Fransheska no era la mujer indicada para su sobrino, tiempo atrás ella intuyo un cambio en Albert cuando se encontraba en Italia, ese mismo que hizo llamarlo a su lado de inmediato, el mismo que la lleno de desconfianza ante la idea de que el joven abandonase todo, no podía permitir que todo lo que había obtenido hasta el momento se fuese por un barranco, la verdad era que le tenia mucho aprecio a la chica, pero ante todo estaba su familia y no permitiría que nada ni nadie la dañase – Pensaba mientras su mirada se perdían en el jardín y termino enfocándose en ese lugar donde la pareja se encontraba, ajenos a todo lo que se tejía a su alrededor.

Con mucho cuidado acomodo a Joshua a un lado, para que no despertara, se levanto de la pequeña cama evitando en lo mínimo los movimientos, cubrió con la cobija el cuerpo del niño, quien dormido rodo sobre su lado derecho, quedando de medio lado dándole la espalda a Fabrizio quien apoyo una rodilla sobre la cama, movió con mucho cuidado una de las manos del niño despejándole la nariz para que pudiese respirar libremente, le acaricio los cabellos separándolo con los dedos, haciéndose espacio en la pequeña frente le deposito un tierno beso en esta, seguidamente retiro la rodilla y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir apago la luz dejando la habitación iluminada por la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche y el resplandor que provenía de las llamas de la chimenea.

Entro a la habitación de al lado, acercándose hasta su esposa quien se encontraba sentada en la cama sacando ropa de una cesta y las doblaba colocándola sobre esta a su lado una encima de la otra, Fabrizio tomo una de las pilas creadas por Marión y las llevo hasta un mueble guardándola en una de las gavetas.

- ¿Hoy duro un poco mas en dormirse? – Pregunto la joven sonriente admirando a su esposo que se acercaba por más prendas.

- No solo nos pusimos a conversar y se nos hizo tarde. – Respondió mostrando una amplia sonrisa. – Si no es porque bosteza no me doy cuenta de la hora. – Hablaba mientras proseguía con su labor, se mantuvieron conversando hasta que terminaron y él tomó la cesta. – La colocare en su lugar. – Saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta abierta, se encamino al cuarto de lavado y la dejo en su lugar, para dirigirse seguidamente a la cocina y cerrar con seguro la puerta que da al pequeño jardín, pasaba el pestillo cuando su mirada se anclo en el cielo coronado de estrellas y la luna plata completamente llena la cual podía divisar a través del cristal de la mitad de la puerta. Una vez mas ese leve dolor en la boca del estomago se instalaba y él en un acto reflejo se llevo la mano donde el dolor molestaba el primer día que le dolió pensó que se había sacado el aire al lanzarse a la cama, pero ahora sabia que se debía al haber tomado los medicamento a deshora, quisiera llevar un control mas riguroso de estos, pero es que muchas veces los olvida por estar en clases o metido de cabeza en algún plato, se frotaba suavemente el estomago esperando que el dolor pasara mientras seguía observando el espectáculo que el cielo le ofrecía.

Unos brazos cerraron su cintura, seguidamente un cuerpo tibio y pequeño se adhería a su espalda, él empezó a acariciar suavemente los brazos que lo amarraban.

Marión deposito varios besos en la espalda masculina y él dejo libre una sonrisa, mirando sobre su hombro los cabellos rubios al tiempo que ella descansaba la mejilla sobre la fuerte espalda y hacia más fuerte su amarra.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – Pregunto él en un susurro.

- La verdad… no. – Respondió de la misma manera para luego depositar otro beso en la espalda de su esposo.

- Me encantaría invitarte a una opera o a una obra de teatro, pero como el sueldo de un simple asistente de chef no da para tanto, será algo mas simple. – Acoto tomando una de las manos de la rubia y le deposito un suave beso.

- Umm y ese algo ¿Que será? – Pregunto levantando la vista cruzándola con la de Fabrizio quien la miraba por encima de su hombro derecho.

- ¿Qué te parece observar las estrellas? - Inquirió entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia.

- Mejor que cualquier obra de teatro u opera. – Contesto sonriente. – Además solo seremos tú y yo. – Al tiempo que el joven desenlazaba una de sus manos para pasar el pestillo y girar la perilla, abrió la puerta y la tomo por la mano jalándola a su lado ella solo de dejo guiar por él quien la llevo al claro a mitad del pequeño jardín el cual le ofrecía una alfombra de césped, tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro admirando el infinito manto negro decorado por incontables diamantes que brillaban como nunca, apreciándose sumamente cerca dando la impresión de poder tocarlas con solo estirar una de sus manos y robándole un poco de protagonismo a las estrellas y luceros se encontraba la luna brillando con toda su intensidad, se mantuvieron en silencio solo con sus caras al firmamento, Fabrizio se tendió sobre el prado con uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba quedamente los de Marión donde aun mantenían el agarre y ella termino por acostarse al lado de su esposo.

- ¿Has visto algo mas hermoso? – Pregunto la joven en voz muy baja para no despertar la noche, sin desviar la mirada del cielo.

- Nunca en mi vida… es lo más hermoso que mis ojos han podido apreciar. – Respondió él igualmente en un susurro mientras admiraba el perfil de su esposa bañado por la luz plata de la noche y como parecía una ninfa ahí acostada y sus rasgos a contraluz creaban sombras perfectas brindándole un misterio único a su rostro. En ese momento ella volvió la mirada y se lo encontró admirándola como él estaba acostado de medio lado apoyado sobre uno de sus codos, Fabrizio libero la mano del agarre y dirigió esa mano al rostro de ella acaricio apenas con las yemas de sus dedos una de las mejillas de Marión seguidamente paso el dedo índice a lo largo del tabique femenino. – Lo más hermoso. – Pasando la yema de los dedos por lo labios de ella, dibujándolos completamente. – Y más suave. – Deslizo los dedos nuevamente por la mejilla y bajo hasta el cuello continuando con su arte de caricias, ella solo cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro que se escapo de lo mas profundo de su alma, abrió los ojos lentamente y tomó la mano de Fabrizio llevándosela a los labios empezó a depositarle tiernos besos.

- Me haces tan feliz Fabrizio. – Dijo al tiempo que imitaba la posición de su esposo, llevo su mano al hombro masculino haciendo con esto que él quedara nuevamente acostado y se acerco mas a él acostándose encima del tibio cuerpo de su esposo, pero lo la mitad superior de su cuerpo, la otra aun reposaba sobre la hierva, entrelazo sus manos sobre el pecho de Fabrizio y descanso su barbilla sobre estas mientras sus pupilas bailaban admirando a su esposo, sintiendo que su amor crecía a segundos, que él era su cielo, apreciando en sus ojos el brillo de las estrellas que se reflejaban en estos, que no tiene ojos para nadie mas, que cuando no esta al lado de Fabrizio es como si tuviese una venda en los ojos, ya que no miraba nada mas, que su esposo es sencillamente su religión, que ella puede hacer lo que él le pida sin siquiera pensarlo.

Fabrizio estudiaba el rostro de Marión mientras lo admiraba y se preguntaba el porque ella ha sido tan buena con él, definitivamente sin ella él ya no seria el mismo, con Marión nunca ha sentido zozobras, nunca se ha sentido en un naufragio, sabe que ella es paz, tranquilidad… aunque también es pasión, descontrol, fuerza… sencillamente era el amor… eso es lo que es su esposa el amor. En ese momento el llevo uno de sus brazos y cerro la cintura de Marión y la coloco encima de él quien abrió su piernas y las flexiono a ambos lados colocándolas como barrearas que resguardaban el cuerpo de su esposa mientras sus brazos se cerraban en la espalda de ella, acerco sus labios y deposito un suave beso en la frente de esta, quien dejo libre un suspiro, para después ella darle uno en la barbilla a él.

- Fabri… nunca me dejes de amar. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. – No me dejes por otra.

- Amor… eso es absurdo… no lo hare… solo amo a dos mujeres mas en esta vida y esas son mi madre y hermana… y la próxima mujer que ame en esta tierra será nuestra hija y llevara por nombre Lune… (Luna en francés)… Siempre ha sido nuestra mayor cómplice además que se que nuestra hija será tan hermosa como ella. – Le hizo saber desviando la mirada a la Luna. – Quiero que Lune si tenga tus ojos… tu cabello… tu sonrisa… que sea igual a su madre.

- Entonces será hermosa. – Acoto con una gran sonrisa.

- Me has salido vanidosa… pero no hay que negarlo. – Depositándole un beso en la mejilla para luego sonreír.

- Amor… Fabri. – Trago en seco pues no era fácil lo que pensaba decirle. – Por que no haces algo más por esas dos mujeres que también amas… Fabri por que no las buscas y así les das la dicha de saber que hay alguien que las ama con todo su ser… que no vive completamente feliz porque las extraña a cada segundo.

- Por miedo… - Acoto en un susurro y sus ojos inmediatamente se cristalizaron. – Yo quisiera… me muero por ver a Campanita y a mamá, pero tengo miedo de que me rechacen y no me perdonen tantos años de ausencia… de mentiras… además la ultima vez que vi a mi padre no quedamos en muy buenos términos que se diga.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo ¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?... esta bien tu estabas dolido con tu padre, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que él lo estaba contigo?

- Solo lo sé… - Susurro.

- ¿A ver recuerdas que fue lo ultimo que te dijo?

- Como si fuese en este instante… me dijo. "¡Fabrizio Alfonso! Ya basta… basta". Su tono de voz era molesto seguidamente coloco los papeles de mi ingreso a Cambridge sobre el escritorio de mi habitación en el colegio y siguió hablando. "Ahí esta la solicitud la llenas, deseo con todo mi corazón que salgas de esto… eres mi hijo y te quiero solo Dios sabe cuanto y que esto lo hago por tu bien, vendré a buscarte, no hay necesidad de que viajes solo hasta Paris". Se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente y yo estaba sumamente molesto. – Para este momento ya las lágrimas corrían por las sienes del joven. – En ese momento no quise escuchar nada… y tengo tantas ganas de decirle que lo siento… que siento tanto todo lo que le dije ese día, que nada de eso lo dije enserio.

- Hazlo… díselo… vamos Fabri tu padre te amaba… te ama, no creo que alguien pueda dejar de amarte… eres un ser especial tanto que has logrado ganarte el cariño de mi hermano… quien te conoce llega amarte pero lo peligroso de eso es que pueda dejar de hacerlo… dudo que alguien haya dejado de amarte y menos tus padres. – Decía ella con entusiasmo al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas. – Si… si eres tan lindo tanto por fuera como por dentro.

- No puedo Mari… sabes que hay alguien mas en mi lugar, él esta ahí con ellos. – Ahogándose en un sollozo.

- Y vas a dejarlo ahí… vas a dejar que siga robándote el amor de tu padres… vamos, odio este pensamiento de los militares… pero debes ahora pensar como uno… es él o eres tú, no hay mas…

- Y si no me creen… y lo mas seguro es que me juzguen y decidan quedarse con él. – Acoto mientras la inseguridad jugaba con sus emociones y el pesimismo era su aliado. – Por que yo he tratado de hacer mi vida por fuera sin buscarlos a ellos… porque estoy trabajando, estudiando, llevo una vida normal y no los he buscado.

- Pero Fabri… eso es recién ahora… estuviste mucho tiempo, para ser mas exactos tres años de tu vida… y me refiero a después de ese horrible accidente… que no podías hacer nada… fueron siete meses inconsciente… diez sin poder caminar… además de todas las demás complicaciones, entre pesadillas y convulsiones… ¿Ves? ahora que estas logrando salir de ese hueco, nadie puede criticar tus progresos porque no conocen los esfuerzos que has hecho, ni nadie puede hablar de tus victorias si no saben de tus fracasos… y ellos conocen tus fracasos…

- Está bien. – Acoto dejando libre un gran suspiro. – Lo intentare. – Prosiguió en susurro.

- Ya va… un poco mas fuerte… repítelo… no escucho. – Dijo emocionadísima, levantándose al tiempo que jalaba por la manos a Fabrizio para que se sentara, el chico se dejo guiar y ella inmediatamente se sentó a ahorcajadas en él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Que voy a buscar a mis padres… intentare acercarme… pero tienes que ayudarme. – Dijo un poco más fuerte, sintiendo como se llenaba de seguridad.

- Hecho… listo… ya mismo voy a preparar las maletas… llamo al hospital y digo que mañana no voy a trabajar… que me ausentare una semana… y tu no tienes pruebas por estos días ¿Verdad?... yo misma hablo con tu jefe y le explico la situación… y mañana a media mañana nos vamos a Italia. – Hablaba Marión sin pausa.

- Marión espera… ¿Como que nos vamos mañana?... primero no puedo hacerlo así… - Y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su esposa. – Si que quiero hacerlo, pero es que no puedo ir llamar a la puerta y decir aquí estoy… creo que primero tengo que ponerlos sobre aviso, no quiero que se lleven una impresión por mi culpa… pero ¿Que me dices le enviamos primero una carta o llamo por teléfono? Si es una carta como empiezo… o si llamo que debo decirles…

- Creo que cualquier método que utilices lo vas a impresionar pero sobre todo los va a hacer muy felices no solo a ellos si no a ti también… y a mi… a Joshua…a todos… así que no me digas que no quieres hacerlo ahora. –Dijo determinante.

- Si claro que quiero hacerlo… pero tengo miedo… mucho miedo… - Hablaba mirando a Marión a los ojos buscando en estos la fuerza necesaria, para dar uno de los pasos mas importantes de su vida.

- Vamos miedo… deja a mi esposo tranquilo que se ha llenado de valor y te va a dar una patada por el trasero. – Acoto ella sonriendo y sacudiendo los brazos de Fabrizio en acción para que el miedo lo abandonase. – Y te informo que cuando se propone algo lo cumple… - En ese momento Ella podía ver como Fabrizio sonreía.

- Gracias. – Acoto sonriendo. – Espero hacerlo… creo que primero llamare… tratare de decirles… bueno será a mi padre… creo que es a quien menos puede impresionar la noticia… - En ese momento los labios de Marión sellaron su boca y sus brazos cerraron su cuello, Fabrizio sentía los senos de Marión presionados fuertemente contra su pecho, él cerro con sus brazos la diminuta cintura de su esposa adhiriéndola mas a él, se puso de pie mientras ella seguía cerrándolo con sus piernas y se encaminaron al interior de la casa sin dejarse tiempo para respirar, ahogándose con sus besos, donde las lenguas eran las protagonistas, a Fabrizio se le hacia muy fácil llevar en brazos a su esposa, en realidad se la hacia muy fácil dominarla ya que su 1.88 de altura era una gran ventaja contra el 1.60 de ella, muchas veces cuando salían juntos la gente los miraba ante aquella gran diferencia de estaturas, pero a ella el encantaba porque decía que así Fabrizio la representaba, llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta para dejar el mundo fuera una vez mas.

Cuando el tren arribo a la ciudad de Nueva York su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, casi no había dormido durante el largo viaje y sin embargo se sentía completamente despierto, agotado, si era cierto, pero también lleno de tantas dudas y preguntas que sentía que su cerebro no descansaba, la debilidad que lo había embargado durante días parecía haberse disipado por completo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la silueta de la ciudad que se mostraba iluminada apenas por los tímidos rayos de sol que intentaban atravesar la espesa capa de nubes, al parecer la noche anterior una tormenta había caído sobre esta y aun quedaban vestigio de la misma, era muy probable que volviese a llover en el transcurso del día – Tomó su bolso de mano y procedió a bajar del tren - Sentía que los nervios hacían estragos en él, ahora a dondequiera que mirase sentía como si las personas lo pudiesen reconocer, llevaba una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro y estaba plenamente justificada por el clima que reinaba en el lugar, aunque él lo hizo mas para trata de ocultarse parecía que de nada valía.

Camino hasta donde se aparcaban los autos de alquiler y tomó uno que lo llevase hasta el Palace, durante el trayecto estudio la posibilidad de quedarse en otro hotel pues si Candy, Fransheska o Albert venia a buscarlo sabrían exactamente donde encontrarlo, pero debía correr el riesgo pues si no se quedaba en este podía levantar sospechas y eso podía resultar peor – Su mirada se perdía en las calles de Nueva York - Una inmensa nostalgia lo invadió, ahora no era una ciudad extraña que visitaba cada quince días… no ahora era su casa… el lugar donde había visto muchos de sus sueños hacerse realidad y otro… uno en especifico derrumbarse de manera desastrosa, ese de formar una familia con Candy, de vivir junto a ella para siempre, hacerla su esposa… su esposa – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos sintiendo como estos se llenaban de lagrimas, lucho por no derramarlas y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, trago en seco y respiro profundamente.

- Buenos días señor Di Carlo, bienvenido – Lo saludo el gerente cuando lo vio acercarse al lobby por las llaves de la suite que ocupaba siempre.

- Buenos días señor Flint, muchas gracias – Respondió el chico de manera cortes pero manteniendo el mismo semblante serio. – ¿David esta de servicio? – Inquirió sin mirar al hombre mientras firmaba un documento y casi comete el error de hacerlo con su nombre, su mano tembló pero logro controlarse, pues podía sentir la mirada insistente de este sobre él.

- Lamento tener que decirle que no señor Di Carlo, precisamente hace un par de días David tomó sus vacaciones y no regresara hasta la próxima semana, pero puedo poner a su disposición a otro de los choferes que tenemos, todos son igual de eficientes que el señor Morris – Contesto.

- Esta bien… - Se interrumpió cuando otra idea se le ocurrió – Mejor hagamos algo… ¿Puede ayudarme a encontrar un auto de alquiler? ¿O ponerme en contacto con algún concesionario? – Inquirió mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- ¿Desea comprar un vehículo señor? – Respondió con una pregunta al no creer lo que el chico pedía, mirándolo intentando disimular su desconcierto.

- Si… bueno si existe la posibilidad de alquilar uno es mucho mejor, pero no si… me gustaría adquirirlo para desplazarme mientras este en la ciudad, creo que esta vez mi estadía será por mas días – Contesto de manera casual para no entrar en detalle con el caballero.

- Entiendo… pero puede ser un gasto innecesario comprar un auto si solo viene por pocos días, será mejor que lo alquile, yo me encargare de ello… ¿Tiene algún gusto en particular? – Pregunto aun desconcertado mientras tomaba lápiz y papel.

- Que sea rápido – Contesto el chico mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa en dos días.

- Descuide señor Di Carlo encontrare uno de excelentes condiciones, el papeleo puede tardar un par de horas, si desea salir antes los choferes están a su disposición… disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Usted conoce las calles de la ciudad como para desplazarse sin chofer por ellas? – Inquirió sin poder evitarlo, pues veía al joven muy cambiado y ahora esto lo desconcertaba.

- He tenido el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, no se preocupe sabré desenvolverme… estaré en la suite descansando un poco, en cuanto tenga el auto hágamelo saber por favor – Contesto con amabilidad y se volvió para marcharse después que el hombre asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo; él podía ver el desconcierto en este y desde hacia un tiempo sentía que lo observaba como buscando algo en él, seguramente lo había reconocido pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

Entro a su habitación y no sabia porque pero desde el mismo instante en cual había comenzado a dejarse envolver por el ambiente de esta ciudad tan suya, algo dentro de él se había despertado, algo que sentía había estado dormido durante mucho tiempo, y era tan poderoso que hasta el mismo pesar que lo embargaba parecía haber disminuido, aun estaba hay, podía sentirlo al igual que la ansiedad y la angustia, pero ahora a todo esto se sumaba algo mas… una nueva sensación que no lograba comprender, pero que contrario a lo demás no le causaba dolor, rabia o decepción, era distinto – Dejo su bolso de mano a un lado, se despojo de su abrigo y la bufanda, camino hasta el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad y su mirada se mezclo con esta, llevo sus manos al cabello castaño entrelazándolas en este y dejo libre un suspiro para después cerrar los ojos. Pasó unos minutos allí intentando dejar sus mente en blanco, aunque sabía que era imposible, pero al menos logro relajarse un poco, de verdad la falta de sueño y alimento estaban haciendo estragos en él, la tensión que invadía su cuerpo apenas le permitía moverse con agilidad; se deshizo de su ropa para tomar un baño y descansar un par de horas, de todas formas no podría salir hasta tanto no tenga el auto a su disposición.

Corrió las cortinas para dejar la habitación completamente en penumbras, se lanzo en la amplia cama y a los pocos minutos de dar vueltas en esta quedo rendido, llevaba casi dos días sin dormir y apenas había probado bocado, sin embargo su sueño no fue del todo tranquilo como esperaba, pues sus recuerdos seguían adueñándose de su mente aun sumido en quimeras, su cerebro no lograba descansar, esta vez llego hasta él de nuevo ese sueño donde era testigo de una fuerte explosión, volvió a sentir la angustia y el miedo. Despertó sobresaltado cuando el timbre del teléfono retumbo en el lugar, aun adormilado giro sobre su costado, extendió la mano en la oscuridad para ubicarlo y tomarlo, respondió algunas cosas en voz apenas audible y colgó de nuevo el auricular, quiso seguir durmiendo pues estaba realmente cansado pero le fue imposible, por su mente no dejaban de desfilar imágenes, frustrado lanzo las cobijas a un lado y se levanto con un movimiento rápido que le acarreo un severo mareo que le hizo tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, debía comer algo o no tendría fuerzas siquiera para llegar al auto y muchos menos recorrer las calles de Nueva York. Llamo al servicio de habitación para pedir algo ligero pues no tenia mucho apetito y estaba mas bien obligándose a comer, mientras tanto comenzó a vestirse para salir, no había decidió aun si visitaría a Nathan, no lo había llamado antes de salir de Chicago y aunque el psicólogo debía suponer que llegaría dentro de poco, aun faltaban dos días para su visita.

Una hora después se encontraba recorriendo las calles de esta ciudad que tanto tenia de él, pudo reconocer ese sentimiento que se había instalado en él desde temprano, era el sentido de pertenencia, sentía que pertenecía a este lugar y este también le pertenecía a él, era algo difícil de explicar, pero ya antes le había sucedido, desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en esta, pero era él quien se negaba a reconocerlo, era su miedo a descubrir la verdad lo que lo llevaba a bloquearse, en ese sentido los doctores que lo vieron en Europa no estaban tan erróneos, pues justo desde que había aceptado con plena consciencia que era Terruce Grandchester todos sus recuerdos parecían fluir con mas facilidad, todavía se sentía en medio de un torbellino que lo lanzaba de un lugar a otro, pero al menos lograba controlarse y decidir que dirección tomar – Cruzaba calles, avenidas; todo esto con la experiencia del que conoce donde se encuentra, llego hasta su viejo barrio Greenwich Village y su mirada se posó en el conjunto de edificios donde estaba ubicado el suyo, de nuevo la nostalgia lo invadió y unos deseos enormes de cerrar los ojos y borrar todo lo que había sucedido… volver a ser quien era y ahorrarse todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar y también ese que le causo a las personas que amaba. Decidió alejarse de allí pues no ganaba nada con pedir imposibles y eso podía ser contraproducente, pues debía abrirle espacio a sus recuerdos, debía instándolos a seguir llenándolo. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con el viejo cementerio a las afueras del Greenwich, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco dentro del pecho y comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que sintió marearse, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y tuvo que bajar la velocidad para controlar lo que esa imagen le estaba provocando.

Detuvo el auto frente a la fachada del mismo y después de unos minutos se lleno de valor, de mucho valor, pues no era nada fácil lo que se disponía a hacer, puso en marcha el auto de nuevo y llego hasta la oficina de información del mismo, para su suerte el hombre encargado de la misma era un anciano de unos setenta años que no pareció recordarlo, tomando su postura de buen actor que a pesar de todo mantenía y logro obtener la información que necesitaba, subió al vehículo de nuevo y llego hasta el lugar que… que… no lograba darle un significado, no podía explicar la marea de sentimientos que lo invadían al estar frente su supuesta tumba, delante de una lapida que llevaba inscrita en ella su nombre, esa debilidad que había estado sintiendo lo abordo con tanta fuerza como en aquel recuerdo en su casa antes de recuperar la memoria y lo hizo caer de rodillas en el lugar mientras sus ojos llenos de lagrimas leían.

_**Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker.**_

_**1897-1917**_

_**"El hombre es como la espuma del mar, que flota sobre la superficie del agua y cuando sopla el viento se desvanece como si no hubiera existido. Así arrebata la muerte nuestras vidas"**_

El dolor en su pecho creció arrasando con todo pensamiento coherente de su cabeza, no podía pensar, solo sentir que una parte de él se estaba derrumbando en este lugar, su cuerpo temblaba de manera descontrolada, sentía que una gran fuerza presionaba su pecho impidiéndole respirar, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, que todo se tornaba frio y gris… un horrible vértigo se apodero de su ser y se sintió caer en un abismo que cada vez era mas sombrío, ya no era consciente de nada, ni siquiera de si mismo… todo se volvió nada… nada.

Su cuerpo lánguido, pesado, turbado… quedo tendido en ese lugar, frente a la lapida cuyo epitafio llevaba una parte de él, esa parte que lo mostraba como un apasionado del teatro, como un hombre nacido para las tablas y en cuya lamina estaba inscrito su nombre y donde se podía apreciar claramente que había dejado de existir para todos aquellos que había conocido, los que lo habían amado, los que lo habían odiado o aplaudido, admirado y repudiado, para todos ellos había muerto hacia mas de cuatro años. La suave brisa de la tarde movía sus cabellos al compas de su corriente mas él seguía inmóvil como una estatua, su figura se asemejaba a la de un gran guerrero griego que había fallecido, derrotado, pero lleno de valor hasta el final y sobre todo hermoso, hermoso hasta el punto de conmover, hasta hacer que la mas grande y hermosa de las diosas lloren a lagrima viva su muerte… la diosa que había renunciado a él y ahora lo sentía perdido para siempre y le gritaba al universo su dolor.

Candy se levanto sobresaltada al sentir que un dolor muy profundo e intenso se había instalado en su pecho, no había dejado de llorar desde que se entero que Fabrizio se había marchado, según Fransheska estaba en Nueva York, pero ella sabia que ahora que ya no habían motivos para mantenerse en América él podía alejarse… podía marcharse para siempre, ese solo pensamientos la hizo romper en sollozos fuertes y cargados de dolor, sentía que algo dentro de su alma se perdía y no deseaba… no podía siquiera imaginar que todo esto era por Fabrizio, ella se decía una y otra vez… "Tiempo… solo necesita tiempo" pero la verdad era que no podía dárselo, no podía estar lejos de él, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y ese dolor que años atrás sintiera golpeándola con fuerza y de manera despiadada volvía… de nuevo quería salir corriendo y gritar… de nuevo estas ganas de poder aferrarse a alguien, al amor y no dejarlo partir nunca mas, no soportaba estar así… no podía vivir en este infierno, definitivamente ella no podía vivir sin Fabrizio. – Camino con rapidez ante el armario para buscar algo de ropa y preparar una maleta, cuando descolgó un abrigo verde agua, tropezó con otras cosas y la caja que contenía las cosas de Terry cayo al suelo abriéndose y exponiendo el contenido de la misma, la imagen del chico callo a sus pies y cuando sus ojos se toparon con la misma una extraña sensación de tranquilidad calmo el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, como si hubiese sido cubierta por un manto que alejo de ella la angustia y el miedo.

Quisiera poder encerrarse para sufrir en paz, pero el mundo seguía girando sin importarle que ella estuviese cada vez peor, no podía pedirle al mundo que parara para bajarse porque este no se lo permitía, tenia una cita con una modista a pesar de que no era necesario debía ir porque si no Frank se enteraría y empezarían las preguntas, tampoco podía posponerla porque la mujer salía de viaje, decidió llevarse a Frederick, Dennis y Paul la acompañaron, el trafico en las calles de chicago cada vez era mas pesado, pasaron cerca de la empresa de su esposo y se dijo que Jules seguro acaba de salir al almuerzo, le pidió a Dios poder verlo así fuese de lejos, su mirada se fijo en los peatones ya que las mayorías de las veces le gustaba ir a comer a pie, dos cuadras mas y su pedido fue concedido lo vio parado frente a un restaurant y por primera vez en la vida se alegro de que algunos autos tuviesen formada una cola, sus ojos se clavaron en él la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y una mujer que ella conocía muy bien, era Nicole que aparecía con una brillante sonrisa, lo tomó por la mano jalando al establecimiento, entraron y se le perdió de la vista, todo paso sumamente rápido pero para ella fue un puñal que se instalo en su pecho, no podía coordinar, estaba saliendo con Nicole y ella pensando que él tenia razón, que la culpable había sido ella, entonces ese día si estaba en su apartamento no fueron ideas suyas, los ruidos proveniente desde el interior, solo que no quiso abrir.

- Cuanto se habrá burlado de mi, Jules me traicionas yo solo te di mis besos y mi amor pero eso a ti no te importo, como una estúpida he estado todos estos días detrás de ti, eso me pasa por que el idiota de mi corazón no quiere aceptar que no soy nada para ti. – Cavilaba la joven mientras sentía como se le quebraba el alma en dos y una mezcla de rabia, odio, amor, tristeza e impotencia la invadió.

- Paul regresemos a la casa. – Dijo con voz temblorosa ante los sentimientos que la invadían.

- Señora solo falta una cuadra, ¿Esta segura? – Pregunto cortésmente.

- Nos vamos a la casa. – Dio la orden con voz firme

El hombre doblo en la esquina más próxima y emprendió su recorrido de regreso a la mansión mientras Elisa miraba a los ojos a su hijo para no desmoronarse, necesitaba que le infundiera valor, poco le importaba el interrogatorio de Frank, pero no podría aguantar tanto tiempo.

Al llegar a la mansión le entrego el pequeño a Dennis y subió casi corriendo a la habitación cerro la puerta y se lanzo a la cama dejando salir las lágrimas que la ahogaban.

- Eres el error mas grande que he cometido en mi vida, eres un maldito, me ilusionaste tanto hasta creerte mi Dios, ojala te murieras, te prefiero muerto que en lo brazos de esa zorra, pero estas muy equivocado si crees que me veras caer por amarte, te puedo amar pero no pienso destruirme y ahora menos, aun no ha nacido el hombre que logre reducirme a la nada, violaste mi amor, te burlaste de mi y no supiste con quien te metiste Jules Leblanc, no tienes la mínima idea, te puedo adorar, pero no me temblara el pulso para destruirte, te vas arrepentir de haberme conocido hasta el ultimo día de tu miserable vida, porque pienso convertirme en tu demonio y te doy la bienvenida al purgatorio, veremos cuanto tiempo te dura la cualquiera esa.

Se dijo con el alma colmada de ira y limpiándose las lagrimas con rabia, se puso de pie acomodo su vestido salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras entro al despacho llamo a la modista y le pido que la esperara que solo se le había presentado un inconveniente ofreciéndole algo extra por el tiempo perdido y salió pidiéndole a Paul que la llevara.

La reunión con la modista duro alrededor de dos horas, mientras la mujer tomaba medidas, anotaba, esta le pedía los movimientos que necesitaba, los cuales ella solo realizaba automáticamente, mas su mente estaba en la escena vista hace menos de dos horas, en como Jules la había lanzado a un rincón, como la estaba matando en vida, una lagrima caprichosa rodaba por sus mejilla y la limpio rápidamente para dejar libre un suspiro y no seguir derrumbándose, debía llenarse de valor y superar esto, si lo haría, pero primero lo destruiría tanto como ella estaba en este instante.

Cuando la mujer termino, la mujer firmo la primera parte del pago por los modelos que esta le haría, además le firmo un cheque extra por la espera, al salir del local vio a Paul recargado contra el auto mientras leía el diario, el hombre al verla dejo de lado su lectura y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta, el camino hasta la mansión Wells se hizo en completo silencio, Elisa al entrar a su habitación decidió no quedarse en esta porque se llenaba de tristeza y había decidió odiarlo, por lo que se dio una ducha y unos cuarenta minutos después salía con su ropa de equitación.

La rabia y el odio alimentaban sus ganas para salir adelante, ánimos para no derrumbarse, mientras el viento refrescaba su cara, batía sus cabellos y su cuerpo cabalga a toda prisa sobre Hades, volvería a su vida no tenia porque hundirse, azotando fuertemente al semental para que le hiciera correr la adrenalina por las venas, parecía no cansarse ya llevaba mas de veinte minutos forzando al animal era en quien descargaba la ira que la consumía.

- Hades, deja de ser tan débil y corre. – Azotando al caballo que ya tenía la lengua afuera. – Sino te llevo al establo y me busco otro más rápido. – Le gritaba sin reducir el paso. - Para que veas lo que se siente que te cambien. – Redujo poco a poco el trote arrepintiéndose de lo que le había dicho, hasta detenerse por completo, frente al lago, bajo magistralmente y lo llevo a que tomara agua esperando que el animal se saciara, mientras a ella la respiración se le normalizaba empezó a acariciar la crin del animal, el largo y elegante cuello. – Lo siento Hades, de verdad lo siento, no te cambiare, juro que no lo hare. – Mientras la lagrimas se le asomaron sin pedir permiso, se las limpio bruscamente. – Jamás quisiera que te sintieras como yo, es horrible, hasta cierto punto insoportable, pero no me voy a derrumbar, voy a salir adelante, no le voy a dar el gusto de ver mi alma caer a tierra, no me va a ganar la guerra, no lo voy a perdonar, se que con el tiempo lo olvidare… como quisiera nunca haberlo conocido, como una estúpida caí, solo fui un juego para de vez en cuando y sin saberlo le di todo hasta el alma se la di Hades, pero te juro que la voy a rescatar y la única manera de hacerlo es enfrentarlo y arrebatársela y lo hare no sin antes dejarlo peor que como me encuentro por haberse burlado de mi, porque de Elisa Leagan no se burla quien quiere sino quien puede y definitivamente Jules Leblanc no podrá y la guerra la ganare dejándolo en la soledad, esa mujer no lo va a disfrutar porque mas que a él la odio a ella… esa maldita se va a arrepentir, si pudiera la matara… - En ese instante un brillo cruzo su mirada. – Eso, exactamente, eso voy a hacer Hades como están las cosas hoy en día se me hará muy fácil encontrar quien haga el trabajo y lo que menos me importa es lo que tenga que pagar, soy capaz de gastarme la mitad de la fortuna de Frank para mandarla al infierno, aunque por esa rata no creo que me cobren ni la mitad del valor de alguno de mis collares mas sencillos. – Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. – Te dejare descansar un rato y regresamos a la casa que ya es tarde, mañana temprano salgo en busca de la persona adecuada para el cometido que tengo pendiente. – Dijo con convicción mientras su alma se aliviaba un poco ante el objetivo.

* * *

_**Esto va a venirse abajo  
de un momento a otro  
y usted lo sabe.  
El amor ya no es un templo griego  
sino algo parecido a un desastre de líneas  
oblicuas que aprisionan todo intento de lluvia.**_

_**Y es gris. Tan gris como esta perspectiva de furias**_  
_**que se nos viene encima.**_

_**Esto va a venirse abajo, Almudena Guzmán.**_


	125. Capitulo 40

**Capitulo 40**

**Por una vez, dime a la cara que ya no quieres volverme a ver... ****  
****Que te cansaste de estar a mi lado.**

La luz del sol que caía bañando de naranja, rojo y dorado todo a su alrededor se colaba a través de las figuras de las lapidas que colmaban el campo santo y que se estrellaban también contra su figura que aun permanecía allí tendida, aunque no estaba inmóvil, muy despacio comenzó a mover su cuerpo que se hallaba completamente entumecido, su respiración era acompasada y el latido de su corazón también parecía regular, pero sentía que un punto en su cabeza la haría estallar, le dolía demasiado, aun con los ojos cerrado intento levantarse procurando hacerlo lentamente para no tener un mareo que intensificase el dolor; se había desmayado y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, logro erguirse y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el mismo lugar donde había caído, aun sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenia un miedo enorme de abrirlos y caer de nuevo en ese precipicio que lo engullo hace un momento.

- Dios… que juego tan macabro y cruel me has impuesto, yo sé que nunca fui muy devoto, sé también que muchas veces irrespete tu casa… solo era un chico que buscaba llamar la atención, que clamaba por un poco de cariño… de comprensión, no me estoy justificando, asumo las consecuencias de mis actos, sabes que lo he hecho siempre de manera estoica… pero esto… esto es demasiado… ¡Dios mío! – Expreso mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin importar que tuviese los ojos cerrados.

Sintió una ligera brisa envolverlo, como si fuese la respuesta a su suplica, como una suave caricia que le estaba dejando saber que no estaba solo y a pesar de todo, las cosas siempre pasaban por algo, que la vida seguía fluyendo en él y eso era lo importante, que era maravilloso y no tenia precio, que el amor que una vez pensó perdido había regresado a él… que ahora tenia una nueva oportunidad, que justo eso era todo esto… una nueva oportunidad, Dios le había brindado una nueva vida… completamente distinta y donde había recibido y aprendido muchas cosas, pero que a cambio de ella tuvo que perder otras… ahora estaba en sus manos decidir que hacer… estaba en su manos escoger y esa elección seria única y exclusivamente suya… estaba en sus manos seguir siendo Fabrizio Di Carlo o revivir a Terruce Grandchester… solo él y únicamente él tenia el poder sobre ambos.

Un sentimiento de paz se había instalado en su ser después de esa imagen que se había formado en su cabeza y le daba la opción de elegir su destino, de nuevo su destino se encontraba en sus manos, su verdadero destino, ya no tendría que temer del futuro, ya no mas dudas o dolor… solo le restaba armar el rompecabezas, encontrar las piezas que aun no lograba hallar en esta maraña de pensamientos y recuerdos y lograr encajarlas, sabia que mucho de ello solo tendría sentido cuando hablase con Luciano Di Carlo, él tenia la respuesta que le faltaban, según el ultimo telegrama estarían llegando para el veinte de abril… solo faltaban ocho días para esa fecha, durante esos ocho días trataría de encontrarle sentido al resto de las cosas que le pasaban, tomaría ese tiempo para reflexionar, para tomar una decisión… en solo ocho días debía tener toda su verdad en las manos… en solo ocho días.

Cuando entro a la suite que ocupaba, pudo ver que el servicio de hotel había hecho la habitación y había dejado en el buro varias notas… eran mensajes de su hermana, Albert y Candy, todos pedían comunicarse con él, los dejo a un lado sin revisarlos con detenimiento y se encamino hasta el baño para tomar una ducha, estaba exhausto tanto mental como físicamente y enfrascarse en este momento en una conversación con… con ellos no le ayudaría en nada a relajarse, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta, que no podía jugar así con las emociones de esas personas que amaba y que ellos no se merecían seguir sufriendo por su culpa, pero sencillamente en este momento no se sentía preparado para afrontarlos.

Bajo y decidió salir esa noche, dejo el auto en el estacionamiento del hotel pues necesitaba caminar e intentar organizar sus ideas, esta situación era cada vez mas complicada y lo peor era que no le encontraba una solución que pudiese mantener a salvo a todas las personas que quería, de una u otra manera alguien saldría lastimado y él odiaba eso, ya estaba cansado de ser el responsable del dolor de inocentes, parecía que no podía lograr acercarse a alguien sin terminar lastimándolo. Sumido en sus pensamientos llego sin proponérselo a un pequeño restaurante que le resultaba conocido, no se encontraba en una zona lujosa, pero se notaba realmente acogedor y lo mejor de todo habían pocas personas en este, justo lo que necesitaba, el aire comenzaba a enfriar y no quería enfermarse así que decidió entrar y tomar una taza de café, ubicándose en una de las mesas mas lejanas.

- Buenas noches señor – Lo saludo el mozo con una sonrisa amable mientras le entregaba el menú y luego se alejaba para atender otras mesas.

Terry se concentro en el cuadernillo entre sus manos, aunque realmente lo único que deseaba era un café, sin embargo su estomago se revolvió en protesta pues llevaba dos días prácticamente sin probar bocado, solo pequeñas cosas que aliviaran el hambre, él no tenia apetito pero no podía ignorar la debilidad que esta provocando la falta de alimentos, se decidió por algo que hacia mucho no probaba, de lo que disfrutaba mucho y solo en esta ciudad preparaban con verdadera maestría; ya era hora de comenzar a retomar sus antiguos hábitos. Hizo su pedido y el joven llego hasta él con esté minutos después, trayendo consigo una copa de vino tinto que el joven había pedido para acompañar la comida.

Después de una hora se hallaba mirando a los transeúntes a través del cristal de la ventana del modesto restaurante, la comida había estado tan deliciosa que en cuanto la tuvo ante si la devoro sin mucho esfuerzo, entre sus manos se hallaba la segunda copa que tomaba esa noche, por alguna extraña razón ese respeto que había mostrado a la bebida lo seguía conservando aun cuando fue Fabrizio Di Carlo, justo ahora sabia que ella no era la solución a sus problemas, no lo fue antes y no lo será en este momento, así que consciente de ello, se llevo la copa a los labios le dio un pequeño sorbo para mojar su boca que se encontraba muy seca y después la dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa, saco unos billetes de su bolsillo y los coloco sobre esta; se levanto muy despacio dispuesto a marcharse cuando vio un par de ojos brillantes y sonrientes que lo observaban con detenimiento.

Pensando que tal vez el anciano tras el mostrador lo había recordado se limito a asentir en silencio mas como un gesto amable y le dio la espalda, cuando su mano tomó la barra en la puerta para abrirla una voz retumbo en el lugar.

- Me alegra verlo de nuevo por aquí… espero que venga mañana y no se pierda de nuevo, la cocinera se esmero en ese platillo pues sabe que es uno de sus favoritos – Menciono el anciano en tono alegre sin dejar de mirarlo.

Terry se volvió de inmediato y una mirada de desconcierto se reflejaba en sus ojos, sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso a la barra observando fijamente al hombre para intentar reconocerlo, su rostro no le resultaba familiar, le dedico una sonrisa amable que a fuerza logro sacar.

- Buenas noches señor… - Se disponía a decir cuando el hombre lo interrumpió.

- ¡Vaya veo que ya habla! – Indico un tanto divertido – Pensé que le escribía usted mismo sus pedidos a los mozos, teníamos mucho tiempo sin verlo – Comento de manera casual.

- Yo… ¿Yo he estado aquí antes? – Pregunto desconcertado pues no recordaba el lugar, la verdad era que habían muchos recuerdos perdidos.

- Casi todas las noches… bueno algunas veces se perdía por temporadas, pero siempre volvía, solo que esta vez tardo mucho mas que las ocasiones anteriores, cuando lo vi sentado en la misma mesa que ocupaba siempre pensé que se trataba de un fantasma… ¿No lo recuerda? – Pregunto al ver que el chico se había quedado en silencio.

- La verdad… no… pero si fue hace mucho tiempo – Esbozo con la cabeza en otras cosas.

- Casi cinco años señor… una noche salió y no volvimos a verlo hasta esta, ahora es todo un caballero, en ese entonces era apenas un chico… ni mi mujer se lo podía creer, pero cuando el mozo nos dio su orden no nos quedaron dudas, era usted – Indico mostrando una sonrisa – Por cierto… permítame un momento… ¡Mary ven un momento mujer! – Exclamo a través de una pequeña ventana ubicada en la pared.

- Walter… - Se disponía a regañar al hombre cuando vio al joven y de inmediato sus ojos brillaron mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. – Buenas noches joven, que alegría verlo de nuevo… ha pasado tanto tiempo – Lo saludo con evidente emoción.

- Buenas noches… yo… le estaba diciendo a su esposo que… efectivamente había pasado mucho tiempo, no me encontraba en el país… - Dijo Terry de manera casual - No comprendía nada, por lo visto estas personas lo conocían pero… según él creía todo el mundo lo pensaba muerto ¿Por qué entonces estas personas lo trataban con tanta tranquilidad? – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la mujer.

- ¿Le gusto la cena? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… si estaba realmente deliciosa, hacia mucho que no lo probaba – Contesto sonriéndole a la dama y buscando en ella también algo que la hiciese recordarla.

- No lo dudo… solo mi Mary tiene ese toque especial, tenemos a otras chicas ayudándola pero ella sigue aportando su secreto a cada platillo – Señalo el hombre orgulloso.

Después de intercambiar otros comentarios banales, los esposos se despidieron del joven, pero antes la mujer casi lo obligo a llevarse unas galletas que ella misma había hecho y según recordaba a él le gustaban mucho, el castaño le agradeció el gesto, prometiéndoles que regresaría al día siguiente. Se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de regreso al Palace al tiempo que analizaba la actitud y las palabras de la pareja del restaurante, durante la conversación ninguno lo llamo por su nombre, lo que hace creer que ellos tal vez lo conocían solo de vista, eso explicaría porque no estaban al tanto de su supuesta muerte; solo lo veían como a un cliente mas, uno que recordaban en particular por ser muy callado, reservado y apuesto, según palabras de la mujer – Conmemoraba dejando ver media sonrisa al recordar la cara del anciano cuando ella hizo la acotación, dejo libre un suspiro que salió del fondo de su pecho, mientras atravesaba el lobby y llegaba hasta la recepción para pedir sus llaves y donde le entregaron mas mensajes.

Cuando llego a su habitación la tensión en su cuerpo apenas le permitía mover los pies, sabia que no podía seguir dándole largas a este asunto así que decidió que lo mejor era armarse de valor y enfrentar a… a su hermana, llamaría primero a Fransheska, en Chicago debían ser las ocho de la noche y si no estaba en casa de los Andley debía estar ya en la suya, rogo para que se encontrase en esta pues no deseaba llamar a casa de los Andley, seria muy difícil resistir la tentación de hablarle a Candy y también sabia que si lo hacia no podría ocultarle lo que estaba pasando – Se sentó al borde de la cama y descolgó el auricular.

- Buenas noches, por favor… - Apenas se disponía a hablar cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea se lo impidió.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonzo! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te puedes imaginar siquiera lo angustiada que me has tenido durante dos largos y espantosos días sin saber nada de ti? – Inquirió su hermana, podía escuchar la molestia y la angustia en su voz.

- Fran… lo siento hermana yo… no quise preocuparte, sé que es imperdonable que te haya tenido en esta angustia pero… de verdad no fue mi intensión – Esbozo y en ese momento no le costaba nada hablar con ella, era como si su mente siguiese asumiendo que era su hermana realmente, la tensión que tenia lo fue dejando.

- Pues con intensión o sin ella me has mantenido en una constante zozobra, Fabri… sé que discutiste con Candy por algo, también que quizás no desees hablarme de ello… no lo sé todos andan muy misteriosos, ella esquiva el tema pero esta muy mal… Albert me dice que es algo que solo ustedes dos pueden solucionar pero… tampoco me deja saber que es… y tú te marchas de la ciudad sin mas… - Decía cuando el chico la interrumpió.

- Te deje una nota Fransheska – Menciono en su defensa.

- ¡Si una nota! Una nota que solo decía "Tengo que viajar a Nueva York, no te angusties, todo esta bien… te llamo en cuanto pueda, cuídate" – Esbozo ella con resentimiento.

- Olvidaste el "Te quiero mucho" – Expuso él en tono de broma para aligerar la tensión que podía sentir en ella, al tiempo que intentaba alejar esa que se había instalado en él al escuchar que Candy estaba sufriendo mucho por todo esto, ya lo sabia… pero escucharlo le dolía.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo no te hagas el gracioso que esta situación ¡No tiene nada de graciosa! – Exclamo molesta – Hermano por favor dime algo… te juro que si no me cuentas lo que sucedió, tomó el primer tren a Nueva York y te traigo aquí aunque sea de las orejas… Fabri tu sabes que Candy te… - Antes que pudiese continuar él la detuvo.

- Mi viaje no tiene que ver con lo que paso con Candy, es por algo mas Fransheska… no tienes que preocuparte por nada, de verdad todo está bien, no tienes que dejar todo lo que estas haciendo abandonado… Albert tiene razón esto es algo que solo nosotros debemos resolver, solo que necesito un poco de tiempo, nada mas… quiero que lo comprendas y no te angusties – Expreso con un tono calmado que parecía aplacar a su hermana.

- Esta bien… prometo no interferir, ya sé que tú tampoco me dirás nada pero… Fabrizio, ella te ama, basta con ver ese brillo que se despierta en sus ojos cuando te ve, ahora que estoy enamorada sé lo que eso significa hermano y puedes jurar que ella te ama muchísimo – Pronuncio la chica con toda la intensión de hacer que recapacitara.

- Lo sé… - Logro decir apenas por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta – Debo dejarte ahora Fran, mañana tengo una cita temprano y estoy exhausto por el viaje, te prometo volver a llamarte y no te preocupes por nada todo esta bien – Agrego luchando por parecer tranquilo.

- Está bien no te quito mas tiempo… pero prométeme que me llamaras si me necesitas, así sea para hablar o para que salga corriendo y tome el primer tren a Nueva York – Menciono ella.

- Te lo prometo, trata de descansar y enfocarte en tus planes, no te angusties por mí que yo estaré bien, te quiero muchísimo y siempre voy a estar a tu lado – Dijo mientras sentía que el nudo en su garganta se hacia mas grande.

- Yo también te quiero muchísimo, cuídate por favor… y recuerda que estoy aquí… siempre Fabri – Indicó y en su voz se podía apreciar que aunque más tranquila seguía triste.

Tras esas palabras se corto la comunicación, ella se dejo caer en el sillón dejando libre un suspiro y cerrando los ojos para alejar la angustia que aun llevaba dentro del pecho, algo con Fabrizio no estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Mientras él coloco el auricular en su lugar y camino hasta el gran ventanal para observar las luces de la ciudad, sintiendo esta pena de saber que sin poder evitarlo terminaría hiriendo a esa chica cuando toda la verdad saliese a la luz, él no podía seguir jugando con la mentira que se había creado Luciano, todo podía resultar peor si dejaba pasar mas tiempo, se sentía atado de manos hasta que este no estuviese aquí para darle una explicación, por lo pronto lo aliviaba el hecho de que mañana vería a Nathan.

El silencio absoluto reinaba en el lugar, apenas interrumpido por el sonido de su acompasada respiración o por el que hacia la pluma al deslizarse por la hoja de papel donde hacia algunas anotaciones, había levantado la mirada hacia el reloj colgado en la pared tres veces en menos de diez minutos, este parecía no correr; la impaciencia no era un rasgo característico de él y sin embargo hoy estaba verdaderamente impaciente, sabia que el chico llegaría a la hora pautada, pero esta parecía no querer llegar nunca – Se coloco de pie para observar a través del ventanal el jardín interior del hospital que comenzaba a cobrar vida y dejo que su mente fuese invadida por los recuerdos de su ultima visita al teatro en compañía de su esposa.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y esa noche no habría función pero él llevo a su esposa pues tenia unos compromisos que atender, se encaminaba hacia los palcos para dejar a su mujer trabajar con tranquilidad, después de dejarla con varios compañeros que se habían reunido para ensayar y al mismo tiempo comenzar a preparar a la que seria la sustituta de su esposa en la gira que haría la obra por el interior del país, se disponía a salir cuando se topo con Robert.

- Nathan que alegría verte… no nos veíamos desde el estreno, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte como es debido – Menciono el hombre con una sonrisa. – Es que nunca ha sido fácil dirigir y actuar en una obra al mismo tiempo y menos en una comedia, donde debes tener el carácter para mantener a los actores concentrados y al mismo tiempo relajarte para complacer al público – Agrego en tono divertido.

- Te comprendo perfectamente Robert y no te preocupes, Susana me ha hecho llegar tus felicitaciones, de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo que le estas brindado – Contesto el rubio con la misma sonrisa del americano.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, mejor pasemos un rato a mi oficina, así te invito un trago para que celebres como se debe que serás padre, Susana luce muy hermosa… y aunque ya tiene cinco meses su rendimiento no ha bajado en lo absoluto, sé que esta deseosa de continuar… pero una gira es muy difícil, por ahora solo estará con nosotros los próximos veinte días que estemos en la ciudad, después de ello tendré que darle la licencia – Comento el hombre entrando ya a su oficina mientras le hacía un ademan la rubio para que tomase asiento.

- Estoy al tanto de los deseos de mi esposa de continuar con las funciones… pero poco a poco se ira haciendo a la idea de que debe dedicarse a descansar estos últimos meses, además el embarazo ya comienza a ser notorio – Señalo el joven recibiendo el vaso de whiskey que el director le ofrecía.

- Susana olvidara hasta como pararse sobre un escenario cuando tenga a su hijo en brazos, fíjate en mi matrimonio, a nosotros nos costo mucho lograr tener hijos y en cuanto supe que Jazmín estaba embarazada no quería salir de casa atendiéndola – Expuso con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo me sucede a mi… reduje mi jornada en el hospital para poder estar con Susana todo el tiempo que me fuese posible – Expreso de manera casual el rubio mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios y darle un suave sorbo a este, mientras su mirada se paseaba por los afiches de las obras representados por la compañía, colgados en la pared a su derecha.

La mano que sostenía el vaso tembló cuando sus ojos captaron uno en específico, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, comenzó a detallarlo con esmero, él mismo tenia fecha de estreno noviembre de 1.916, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba una carrera frenética se volvió hacia el director con la mirada perturbada, lo encontró con la vista puesta en la misma imagen.

- Robert ese afiche… - Logro esbozar con el tono que el asombro le permitía.

- Romeo y Julieta… era la primera obra que protagonizaría Susana junto a… - El hombre se detuvo indeciso en si debía o no continuar.

- ¿Terruce Grandchester? – Pregunto y su pulso latía con fuerza en un lugar de su cabeza.

- Si… el chico de la imagen es Terruce, siempre conservamos los afiche de todas las obras – Contesto Robert intentando parecer casual al percatarse del estado del rubio – Esta por ejemplo es de El Rey Lear y esta de Tartufo, la ultima que represento Eleonor junto a nosotros y que dio final a su carrera como actriz – Menciono señalando hacia otros afiche para distraer al rubio, pero este parecía concentrado en la imagen de Terruce.

- ¿Esta fue la única obra que represento Terruce Grandchester? – Inquirió volviéndose a mirarlo y sus ojos se mostraban oscuros y perturbados.

- No… bueno en realidad era la primera que protagonizaría… su primera obra fue El Rey Lear – Respondió desconcertado, pero decidió continuar – La ultima donde tenia destinado trabajar Terry era en Hamlet, obtuvo el protagónico de esta una semana antes de… - Se interrumpió pues a él tampoco le gustaba hablar de la muerte del chico, pero ya había comenzado y ver al doctor tan perturbado despertaba su curiosidad – Pero hicimos un afiche de prueba un día antes del accidente… era algo mas bien simbólico, también lo conservamos en honor al joven, era verdaderamente un privilegio verlo sobre las tablas, la fuerza y pasión que ponía en cada personaje que interpretaba le aseguraba el éxito, fue una lastima que el publico no pudiese verlo representando Hamlet, se lucía como nunca antes… realmente extraordinario – Comento el hombre colocándose de pie mientras caminaba a un extremo de la pared y señalaba un afiche en especifico que hasta el momento Nathan no había visto – Aquí esta… en una posición privilegiada aunque nunca se monto, después de la muerte de Terry todos estábamos tan consternados que decidimos guardar en un cajón esa obra y comenzar a trabajar en otra, los actores no querían hacer las audiciones para el protagónico tampoco, no después de ver el desempeño de Terruce – Agrego y la nostalgia se podía palpar en su voz.

Nathan había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Robert aun cuando sus ojos se hallaba clavados en la imagen de Terruce Grandchester vestido para representar al Príncipe de Dinamarca; no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, esto era demasiado difícil de asimilar hasta para él con todos sus conocimientos psicológicos; todo este tiempo estuvo tratando como su paciente a… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un toque en la puerta, volvió la mirada rápidamente al reloj y esta marcaba la una de la tarde exactamente.

- Adelante – Menciono para luego respirar profundamente y tratar de mantener el aplomo.

- Buenas tardes Nathan – Lo saludo el castaño entrando al lugar.

- Buenas tardes… - El rubio se volvió a mirarlo y aunque se decía una y otra vez que debía mantenerse calmado sus latidos se dispararon – Fabrizio… ¿Cómo ha estado? – Lo saludo caminando hasta él para ofrecerle la mano.

- Bien… ¿Usted como ha estado? – Pregunto viendo al doctor un tanto intranquilo.

- Bien gracias… póngase cómodo por favor – Indico haciéndole un ademan mientras él tomaba asiento en el sillón frente a este. – He estado revisando unas notas que me parecieron interesante y creo que nos ayudaran mucho a… - El chico lo interrumpió.

- Ya no será necesario – Esbozo en un acto reflejo, aun no se había decido a contarle todo a Nathan, pero no le parecía honesto seguirlo engañando.

- ¿Cómo dice? – Inquirió este dejando que la sorpresa le ganara.

- Que no será necesario Nathan, el ciclo esta casi completo… solo me faltan algunos detalles y esos los obtendré cuando llegue mi… dentro de pocos días – Contesto cuidando no darle muchos detalles – Solo he venido a agradecerle su ayuda y… - Antes de seguir el doctor lo detuvo cerrando la libreta en sus manos y colocándola a un lado.

- ¿El proceso ha terminado?… ¿Eso quiere decir que ha recuperado su pasado? ¿Ya tiene en sus manos esa verdad que tanto deseaba Fabrizio? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… aunque no del todo, pero lo mas importante ya lo sé – Respondió sin mucho énfasis.

- ¿Le importaría compartirla conmigo? – Lo cuestiono sin dejar de mirarlo.

- No creo que sea del todo conveniente Nathan – Señalo en tono serio.

El rubio lo miro detenidamente y en silencio, el joven le acababa de dar la respuesta que deseaba, si él realmente era quien Nathan pensó que optaría por no mencionárselo pues estaba al tanto de la relación que había llevado con su esposa tiempo atrás, su decisión de terminar con las terapias era su manera de alejarse de ambos para evitar involucrarlos en algo mayor, lo que él no sospechaba era que ya era demasiado tarde, pues él había decidido contarle todo a Susana y no pasaría de esta noche, solo estaba esperando esta visita para confirmar que el joven ciertamente era Terruce Grandchester y solo le bastaron unos minutos para hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Pregunto el doctor intentando parecer ignorante de la verdad.

- Bueno porque… porque ya no es necesario que usted se involucre mas con esto, ya le he dado muchas complicaciones como para continuar… las respuesta que necesito llegaran de un momento a otro, ya sea por mis propios recuerdos o por alguien mas – Contesto intentando parecer casual y opto por desviar la conversación – Solo le diré que efectivamente fui actor y mi prometida es la chica que veía en mis sueños, eso aun ella no lo sabe… pero buscare la manera de decírselo y estaba usted en lo cierto cuando decía que era imposible que hubiese estado en la guerra, no lo estuve – Agrego colocándose de pie y dándole la espalda al hombre.

- En resumidas cuentas… usted no es Fabrizio Di Carlo – Comento el rubio con voz calmada.

- Todo parece indicarlo – Menciono sin volverse para mirarlo.

- Ya lo sospechaba… ahora lo que nunca imagine fue quien resultaría ser, en realidad no desde hace unas semanas – Expuso captando la atención del chico de inmediato, este se volvió para mirarlo con expresión impasible, pero sus ojos hablaban por él, el doctor decidió continuar al ver que este no le diría nada – Pero termine por confirmarlo hace un par de días cuando me encontraba en la oficina de Robert Hathaway… ¿Recuerda que una vez menciono a un Robert durante una de nuestras sesiones? – Inquirió y el castaño apenas afirmo con un gesto sin dejar de mirarlo – Creo saber a cual Robert se refería… ese hombre de sus recuerdos es el director de la compañía Stamford, la misma donde hicieron carrera Eleonor Baker, a la cual aun pertenece mi esposa y donde también desarrollo su carrera… - Se detuvo al ver que el joven cerraba los ojos y perdía los colores del rostro momentáneamente. – Sera mejor que tome asiento… - Menciono colocándose de pie para buscar un vaso de agua y entregárselo.

- Estoy bien… no hace falta – Indico el chico negando con la cabeza mientras hacia un ademan con una mano y la otra la tenia en la cabeza. – Nathan yo… - Intento decir pero no logro conseguir las palabras adecuadas.

- Sera mejor que tome asiento de nuevo y tratemos de analizar con cabeza fría las cosas, aun no he terminado de… - Se interrumpió al ver la tormenta que se hallaba en los ojos del joven. – Estoy seguro que podemos hacer algo, sé que todo esto parece no tener salida pero antes estábamos peor y… - El castaño le dio la espalda de nuevo.

- ¿Antes estábamos peor? – Inquirió molesto y sorprendido por la tranquilidad el inglés - ¿Tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que todo esto significa Nathan? Mi vida antes tenia un vacio que no me permitía estar en paz conmigo mismo… pero ahora es un completo desastre, todo se derrumbo como tanto temía y le juro que espere cualquier cosa menos esto… menos ser… - Se detuvo pues no sabia a ciencia cierta porque hablaba así, pero era lo que sentía.

- Terruce Grandchester ¿Nunca lo sospecho? ¿Realmente nunca se le ocurrió asociar su vida con la de él…? – Pregunto Nathan mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Jamás! Porque todo lo que represento para mí ser Terruce Grandchester estaba ligado al desastre, a la soledad, el dolor, el odio… el abandono… - Él temblaba ante la impotencia que lo consumía y las lágrimas ya anegaban sus ojos.

- También tuvo cosas buenas… por ejemplo… su carrera, el amor… - Fue interrumpido por el chico quien estaba totalmente perturbado y no quiera seguir ocultando lo que sentía.

- El desengaño… el dolor que te hace querer morir al saber que perdiste a lo más importante y más valioso que la vida pudo darte, lo único realmente bueno que la vida pudo darte… y ahora resulta que ¡Dios mío esto es tan patético! Yo me sentí traicionado cuando la encontré con esa fotografía pensando que ella aun seguía enamorada de un muerto… ahora resulta que el muerto no existe, que soy yo… y ella ¡Demonios no sé que hacer! ¡Estoy desesperado Nathan, estoy verdaderamente desesperado! – Exclamo presa de la angustia.

- Terruce… ¿No le molesta que lo llame así verdad? – Inquirió el doctor un tanto incomodo ante la situación que se estaba dando, nunca le había tocado un caso así y la verdad era que al estar involucrado de manera personal aunque no directa le resultaba un tanto engorroso.

- No… al fin y al cabo es mi nombre ¿No? El que utilice por veinte años – Respondió con sarcasmo y mostrando media sonrisa que era mas un gesto de dolor.

- Y debe ir acostumbrándose a este de nuevo… Terruce debe intentar calmarse pues lo único que lograra con todo esto es retardar el proceso, como me dijo hace un momento aun le queda varios vacios y supongo que lo que mas desea en este momento es llenarlos ¿No es así? – Pregunto el rubio mirándolo y haciéndole un ademan para que tomase asiento.

- Lo es… pero por los momentos estoy atado de manos, mi… Luciano es quien tiene las respuestas que necesito y él no se encuentra en el país, pero llega en unos días, planeo enfrentarlo en cuanto llegue y obligarlo a que me responda por todo esto – Contesto con determinación y rabia.

- Comprendo que en estos momentos usted se sienta muy mal y confundido, pero si desea recibir mi consejo creo que lo mejor es esperar… - Fue interrumpido por el castaño.

- ¡Esperar! ¡Por Dios Nathan he perdido cuatro años de mi vida! No me puede pedir eso… le juro que si no fuese porque ellos vienen en un barco atravesando el pacifico yo mismo hubiese salido a su encuentro, no pienso esperar un solo instante – Sentencio con dureza.

- Fabri… Terruce como antes me dijo yo no puedo darle todas las respuestas porque no he estado en una situación como la que usted atraviesa, pero creo que lo mas prudente es tomar las cosas con calma, no gana nada con lanzarse a una casería de brujas… si como dice el responsable de todo esto es el señor Di Carlo, él tendrá que responderle… pero antes de juzgarlo debe darle el poder de la duda, tal vez él también este engañado y piense que usted es realmente su hijo… porque el joven existió de eso no nos quedan dudas ¿No es verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… Fabrizio Di Carlo existió… o existe ¿Recuerda usted aquel hombre del cual le hable, el que vi en París? – Pregunto el joven mirándolo.

- El de la estación de trenes que era muy parecido a usted, si lo recuerdo – Respondió.

- Creo que existe la posibilidad que ese hombre sea Fabrizio Di Carlo… - Se detuvo al ver que Nathan fruncía el ceño – Permítame explicarle, cuando ese hombre me vio… yo pude ver en sus ojos un gran odio, había dolor, rabia y sobre todo odio… en ese entonces no logre comprender el porqué, pero ahora analizando todo con mas calma y con la información que he acumulado estoy casi seguro que lo era, de su parecido físico conmigo no me quedan dudas aun cuando luciese desaliñado y enfermo… déjeme mostrarle algo – Indico mientras caminaba para tomar algo del saco colgado en el perchero, regreso y le extendió una fotografía al rubio – Esta fotografía es de Fabrizio Di Carlo unos meses antes de partir a la guerra – Informo y guardo silencio para permitir que el doctor analizase cada detalle de la imagen.

Nathan tenia ante sus ojos a un joven muy parecido al chico de los afiches de la oficina de Robert Hathaway, lo que llego a perturbarlo realmente, este se notaba menor… pero sus rasgos eran casi idénticos, tal vez algo en su actitud difería, no podía asegurarlo pues en una fotografía era muy complicado captar esto, sobre todo porque el joven de los afiches estaba posando… y podía… no era unos años mayor, tal vez dos o tres, al menos eso aparentaba, pero no se podía negar que ambos eran idénticos y hasta podía jurar que eran la misma persona, sino fuese porque uno estaba en Nueva York y el otro en Francia para la misma época.

- Terruce este joven es… ¿Usted esta seguro que no existe posibilidad alguna de que sean hermanos? ¿Gemelos? – Inquirió mirándolo con asombro.

- No lo somos Nathan, mis padres y sus padres no se conocen, bueno no lo hicieron hasta hace unos años en el caso de Luciano y Richard… porque Eleonor y Fiorella apenas llevan unos meses conociéndose, esa posibilidad no tiene cabida… ni siquiera en el caso que haya existido alguna infidelidad por las partes involucradas pues los tiempos no concuerdan, créame que me he pasado estas ultimas noches dándole vueltas y vueltas a cientos de teorías y ninguna encaja, pero las de la familiaridad entre Fabrizio Di Carlo y yo es la mas absurda de todas – Comento sintiéndose cada vez mas frustrado – Y si ese fuese el caso… ¿Qué se supone que yo gano con todo ello? Yo perdí cuatros años de mi vida Nathan y aun no sé por qué, por eso necesito respuestas, sin ellas me será imposible retomarla nuevamente, volver a ser quien era… aunque con todo esto que ha sucedido ya ni siquiera sé que sería mejor, si continuar con el engaño o destapar todo esto… mi vida es un desastre ¡Un maldito desastre! – Agrego llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, lleno de rabia e impotencia.

- Es una situación complicada Terruce, pero no un desastre… todo puede tener solución, ahora lo primordial es trabajar para encontrarla y poner todo en orden, dudo que desee seguir en medio de esta vida de mentiras, no lograría soportándolo ahora que sabe quien es realmente y que es consciente de lo que todo esto implica, usted tiene una vida Terruce, una vida que recuperar – Indico con tranquilidad para llenar de confianza al joven.

- Ojala todo fuese tan fácil como usted dice, pero entre mas le doy vueltas a esto solo encuentro que se complica y se complica cada vez mas… hasta ahora no le he dejado saber quien es mi… mi novia… supongo que tiene curiosidad por saberlo – Menciono mirándolo, el rubio asintió en silencio instándolo con un gesto a continuar… Mi novia… o mejor dicho la novia de Fabrizio Di Carlo es nada menos que Candice White Andley – Expuso esperando la reacción del doctor, pues sabia que él conocía a la rubia.

- ¡¿Candy? – Pregunto realmente sorprendido y su actitud relajada había desaparecido.

- La misma, la chica que siempre estuvo presente en mis sueños… la única mujer a la que he amado, de la cual me tuve que separar para cumplir con mi obligación con… - Se detuvo de golpe al ver que estuvo a punto de mencionar a la que ahora era esposa del hombre frente a él, desvió la mirada perturbada del rubio.

- Con Susana… puede decirlo, recuerde que yo estoy al tanto de toda esta situación, yo la ayude a salir de ese lugar en el cual la dejo su muerte… en realidad donde se estaba dejando morir porque se creía la gran responsable de la misma – Señalo sin poder mantener su posición neutral en este asunto, después supo que había hecho mal, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- No sabe cuando lo siento… siento haber hecho sufrir a tantas personas…yo… - Intentaba justificarse, pero no sabia como.

- Usted no tiene nada que sentir, discúlpeme a mi por haberle hablado así… no es ético mezclar mi vida personal con la de los pacientes, lo ocurrido entre Susana y usted solo le pertenece a ambos y en todo caso yo no estoy aquí para juzgar a ninguna de las partes… tampoco para hacerlo sentir culpable por lo que esta viviendo en este momento, en realidad empiezo a ver su situación mas que complicada, es verdaderamente delicada – Hablo mirándolo a los ojos para hacerle ver que era sincero.

- Un desastre Nathan… es una verdadera catástrofe, no disfrace las cosas por favor – Menciono el chico con total convicción.

- ¿Catástrofe? ¡Vaya ya veo porque obtuvo sin mucho esfuerzo el protagónico de Hamlet, el drama corre por sus venas! – Señalo un poco más relajado, sin intensión de ofenderlo.

- No creo que sea ético burlarse de los problemas de sus pacientes doctor Smith – Dijo el castaño con tal seriedad que intimido al rubio quien dejo de reír.

- Lo siento… no fue mi intención… tiene usted toda la razón – Dijo apenado.

- No se preocupe… en realidad tiene usted toda la razón, parece que mi vida es una completa tragedia… pero no crea que fue tan fácil obtener a Hamlet – Expuso dejando ver media sonrisa – Catástrofe… soné dramático en verdad – Agrego y sin poder evitarlo rompió en una carcajada, que le sirvió a aliviar la tensión que lo embargaba.

Nathan quiso mantenerse serio pero al ver que el chico seguía riendo de su situación y se notaba verdaderamente divertido no pudo controlar sus propias ganas de reír y aunque menos efusivo que el actor, también lo hizo solo dejando ver una ligera sonrisa mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta, después de un minuto un poco mas calmado lo miro.

- En realidad es muy buen actor, pensé que saldría de este lugar azotando la puerta y por el contrario se deja llevar por un ataque de risa… - El castaño lo interrumpió.

- No estoy actuando me causo mucha gracia su rostro – Dijo sin dejar de reír y lo hizo con mas intensidad al ver la reacción del psicólogo – Nathan yo no podría culparlo a usted de mis problemas, por el contrario creo que sin su ayuda no hubiese logrado ni la mitad de la calma que tengo en este momento – Confeso mirándolo.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? – Pregunto realmente interesado.

- Por lo pronto… invitarlo a tomar algo… usted nada mas tiene aquí agua y eso le aseguro no me ayudara a digerir lo que llevo dentro del pecho – Contesto colocándose de pie.

- No creo que debería hacer eso Terruce… - Se detuvo para no decirle que estaba al tanto de los problemas que tuvo con el alcohol.

- No se preocupe Nathan, pase cuatro años de mi vida sin saber que tenia que mantenerme alejado de la bebida y no recaí, le aseguro que no lo hare ahora, pero si necesito pensar en otra cosa… ¿Puede acompañarme o lo espera Susana? – Pregunto con naturalidad y se sintió un tanto extraño al llamar a la esposa del doctor así.

- Deme un minuto y lo acompaño – Respondió colocándose de pie, escuchar el nombre de su esposa de manera tan casual viniendo del joven, hizo que su corazón diese un brinco.

Después de unos minutos ambos caballeros se encontraban en la barra del hotel donde se estaba quedando el castaño, cuando este vio que Terruce tomó el primer trago de un solo sorbo lo miro indicándole que no debía excederse, este solo le dedico media sonrisa e hizo el vaso a un lado, los dos se sumieron en un silencio que duro varios minutos, cada uno analizando todo lo que podía acarrear esto que apenas iniciaba y que aunque el rubio luchase por mantener al margen de su vida terminaría involucrándose en esta inevitablemente. Estuvieron hablando por una hora donde Terry le hablo un poco sobre su vida y solo tocando el tema de Susana de manera superficial para no incomodar al rubio, cuando se despidieron quedaron en verse dentro de dos días, eso le daría tiempo al castaño de decidir que hacer.

El almuerzo obligado por Kellan de los días pasados aun le pasaba factura, ahora tenia a Nicole casi todo el tiempo encima, no quería ser grosero con ella, pero la rubia era asfixiante ella quería mas que una amistad y él no podía ofrecerle mas porque lastimosamente aun Elisa era la dueña de cada uno de sus latidos hasta de los latidos heridos.

- Si Nicole, mañana no vemos… no… no esta bien. – Respirando profundo para controlarse. – No te molestes, es que no se a que hora salgo y no quiero hacerte esperar… Nicole no me gusta ir acompañado al trabajo, disculpa pero me gusta hacer el recorrido solo, me gusta pensar mientras manejo…. Si esta bien, hasta mañana. – La joven no le bastaba verlo por las mañanas si no que también quería almorzar con él, como para también ahora llamarlo para decirle si podía pasara por él e irse juntos al trabajo, mataría a Kellan es el único que le ha podido dar el numero de teléfono, colgó y se encamino a la habitación, se dejo caer en la cama llevándose las manos debajo de la cabeza admirando el techo era lo único que hacia, después de unos minutos el fastidio lo agobiaba sentía calor, por lo que se puso de pie corrió las cortinas a medias y abrió el inmenso ventanal la brisa calo a la habitación batiendo suavemente la delgada tela, regreso a su cama retomando la misma posición, mientras la soledad lo golpeaba con todas su fuerzas, era como un hacha que le astillaba el alma, cerraba los ojos tratando de acompasar la respiración y no pensar, algo que se le hacia sumamente imposible, una melodía se dejo escuchar a lo lejos atormentándolo aun mas de seguro algún vecino la tocaba, con el repertorio tan amplio de Beethoven tuvieron que elegir precisamente "Para Elisa" se llevo las manos a la cara frotándola para luego soltar un gran suspiro.

Aun acostado dirigió la mirada al piano que se encontraba en la esquina cerca de la ventana mostrándolo intermitentemente entre las cortinas movidas por el viento y su imaginación le hacia una mala jugada al verla sentada encima del piano con las piernas cruzadas y esa sonrisa que le hacia acelerar la circulación en sus venas.

- Elisa por favor… por favor, te amo con las fuerzas que poseo y eso me esta haciendo daño, te he dado todo ¿Qué mas quieres? Solo tengo los pedazos de mi corazón en las manos, recordándome que debo matar tu presencia ¿Qué haces entonces en el piano? Bájate de ahí, vete, eso me pasa por haberte deseado mas que demasiado, por amarte sin medida, sin control y lo estoy pagando muy caro, trato de quererte menos y no puedo solo fallo estrellándome en la cara el saber que te amo mas que a Dios. – Cerro los ojos por unos minutos esperando que la imagen se esfumara, los abrió se puso de pie y se encamino al piano, la imagen había desaparecido tomó asiento en el banquillo y sus dedos se posaron suavemente sobre las piezas de marfil, moviéndose para darle vida a la melodía. – Te empeñas en que no te olvide, ¿Es eso verdad? – Susurraba mientras las lágrimas humedecían su rostro, la composición la hizo interminable repitiéndola una y otra vez sin detenerse por casi dos horas.

Después de su conversación con Nathan Smith el joven fue directamente hasta su habitación donde se quedo hasta entrada la noche, salió para caminar un poco pues el encierro solo lo llenaba de desesperación y los recuerdos llegaban torturándolo sin piedad. Fue hasta el restaurante que había visitado la noche anterior y pudo confirmar que efectivamente nunca se había dirigido a los propietarios, pero estos ya lo consideraba como alguien muy particular y que había llegado a ganarse su aprecio, al menos eso confeso la mujer. No habían tenido hijos y veían en él a ese que pudieron tener, esta vez compartieron su mesa y él aunque la mayoría de la conversación se mantuvo en silencio paso un rato muy agradable.

Cuando llego a la fría suite del Palace no pudo evitar rememorar la calidez que emanaba de los dos ancianos, ellos también lo veían como a un hijo… que manera tan caprichosa tenia la vida de mostrar sus juegos, antes se había sentido un huérfano, una persona tan insignificante que no merecía la compañía de sus padres, por eso ambos lo habían abandonado… y ahora la vida le presentaba personas dispuesta a acogerlo como hijo a donde quiera que iba – Se tumbo sobre la cama colocando sus brazos bajo su cabeza y la mirada al techo.

- Mis padres… ellos deben saber todo, por eso están aquí… no puede ser de otra manera, Richard Grandchester no dejaría jamás el parlamento sino tuviese una razón poderosa… ahora no estoy tan seguro que esa razón sea yo, tal vez fue Eleonor quien lo obligo a venir, si es lo mas probable pues yo a él nunca le importe… aunque ahora… ¡No seas estúpido Terruce! Ahora él lo único que desea es mantener esa apariencia de hombre perfecto y feliz – Se decía con rabia - Pero cuando las imágenes de los días pasados en compañía de ese hombre le parecía tan distinto al que él conoció, su mirada decía tantas cosas… ¿Seria posible que él de verdad desease ser ese padre que nunca fue? "Todos merecen la oportunidad de exponer sus razones y ser escuchados" Le había dicho Nathan esta tarde cuando tocaron el tema de los duques de Grandchester… su flamante familia – Se coloco de pie para observar a través de la ventana y sus mirada se perdió en las luces de esta.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir con tranquilidad, no tomó las pastillas que Nathan se le indicase pues le había dejado claro que no debía mezclarla con ningún tipo de bebidas alcohólica y justo en compañía del doctor había tomado tres whiskey, podía notar que aunque este se mostrase tranquilo no lo estaba, esta situación lo involucraba directa o indirectamente, en sus manos estaba hacerle saber a Susana toda la verdad o permitirle a él ayudarlo con eso, aunque lo mas probable es que fuese Nathan quien desease hacerlo, después de todo Susana era ahora su esposa y la madre de su hijo, no debía exponerla a emociones tan fuerte por su estado, Terry estaba seguro que eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, pues cuando hablo con ella por teléfono él pudo notar el vinculo que existía entre ambos, no quiso mencionar nada al respecto para no incomodarlo, pero la próxima vez tendría que armarse de valor y sugerirle contarle toda la verdad a Susana, ya estaba cansado de todas estas mentiras.

- Pero antes debo hacer algo… creo que llego la hora de que la familia Grandchester se reúna de nuevo y esta vez no habrán medias verdades ni mascaras de por medio, veamos que tienen que decir a su favor mis padres y sobre todo desde cuando sabían que yo estaba vivo y por qué no hicieron nada para revelarme esa verdad – Esbozo con la determinación de un juez.

Esa noche fue igual a las anteriores, apenas logro conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hizo este se vio plagado de quimeras que los llevaban por diversos pasajes de su pasado, su presente y algunas ocasiones le mostraban cosas tan confusas que no lograba encajarlas en ninguna de los dos. Cuando despertó al fin la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, pero pudo ver que era de día pues delgadas líneas de luz bordeaban el final de las cortinas reflejándose en el piso de la alcoba. Se coloco de pie intentando hacerlo lo mas despacio posible para no sufrir otro de esos dolores de cabeza que ahora habían regresado y parecían despertar con molesta facilidad; camino hasta el baño, encendió la luz y puso ver su reflejo en el espejo, lucía realmente demacrado, las malas noches pasadas le comenzaban a pasar factura, se afeito con expresión ausente, todo parecía hacerlo de manera mecánica. Cuando al fin estuvo listo bajo a la recepción y le dejo un mensaje para su hermana en caso que llamase informándole que estaría todo el día fuera y que él se comunicaría con ella.

Una hora después se encontraba frente al inmenso portal de hierro forjado en cuyo centro se mostraba la insignia de la casa Grandchester, dejando claro que esta propiedad estaba bajo el dominio del duque… siempre imponiéndose ante los demás, siempre con ese afán de poder, de absolutismo, si… ese era su padre, el admirable, inquebrantable, poderoso, manipulador… duque de Grandchester; a él también tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle y entre ellas el por qué estaba con su madre, que había sucedido para que ahora fuesen una familia feliz y unos esposos enamorados… como si el pasado nunca hubiese existido, como si él no hubiese sufrido por sus diferencias, por sus errores – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del guardia que se encontraba en la garita de la entrada.

- Buenos días señor ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- Si… necesito hablar con Richard Grandchester ¿Se encuentra en casa? – Contesto y formulo una pregunta al mismo tiempo con la voz marcada por el resentimiento que llevaba.

- ¿Tiene usted cita con el señor Grandchester? – Inquirió el guardia un poco desconcertado.

- No, no la tengo… pero le aseguro que me recibirá, dígale que soy… - Se detuvo antes de pronunciar su nombre, se estaba viendo realmente tentado presentarse como su hijo… pero prefirió desistir pues no sabia hasta donde ellos sabían quien era y esto podía ponerlos sobre aviso, opto por hacerlo mas sencillo – Dígale por favor que Fabrizio Di Carlo desea verlo – Finalizo colocando la mirada en la gran mansión a lo lejos.

- Deme un momento por favor – El hombre se retiro y busco en una lista que guardaba en el lugar, después de eso volvió hasta él – Puede pasar señor Di Carlo, tiene autorizada la entrada siempre que desee – Comento mirando fijamente al chico y le indico a otro joven que abriese.

- Gracias – Dijo el castaño levantando una ceja en señal de extrañeza al ver el cambio que había dado el guardia de seguridad, puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y un minuto después se encontraba frente a la imponente fachada de las casa que los duques de Grandchester en América – Adonde vayan siempre seguirán siendo ellos – Repitió lo que dijo la primera vez que la viera en su visita anterior.

Su mirada se paseo por los rincones de este lugar, no podía negar que era verdaderamente hermoso, pero mas allá de eso había en esta una calidez y una luz que no vio nunca en su casa de Oxford, aquella donde paso tantos momentos desagradables, no tantos como en el colegio, entre las dos siempre termino por preferir las calles… ya desde esa época sentía que a donde quiera que fuera, todo le cansaba… ya desde ese entonces sabia que no pertenecía a ese lugar, nunca perteneció allí… en realidad nunca fue deseado en ninguno de ellos – Dejo libre un suspiro y acorto la distancia que lo separada de la gran puerta de roble lacado, hierro y cristales.

Richard Grandchester se encontraba en su despacho observando a través de la ventana cuando sus ojos captaron un auto que se aproximaba hacia la casa, el modelo le pareció muy particular, pues los hombres que lo visitaban no acostumbraban a usar estos modelos deportivos, intento enfocar la mirada en este y su corazón dio un vuelco, al tiempo que su respiración se detenía al comprobar quien era la persona que lo manejaba, salió casi corriendo del despacho y llego hasta el salón que daba a la entrada principal a la espera de que llamasen a esta, le hizo un ademan al ama de llaves para que se retirase, ordenándole no atender el llamado; ante la inusual orden al hombre no le quedo otra que obedecer y marcharse. Un minuto después cuando el tan ansiado llamando se escucho Richard sintió que todo su cuerpo era recorrido por un temblor y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, algo dentro de él le decía que quien llamaba a la puerta era su hijo Terruce y no Fabrizio Di Carlo, su actitud y ahora esa fuerza al tocar le confirmaban que algo había sucedido con el chico, algo muy poderoso para haberlo llevado a buscarlos, se lleno de esperanzas y camino hasta la puerta.

Él joven tenia la mirada en sus manos, como si estuviese buscando en estas algo, tal vez las palabras adecuadas para comenzar esta conversación, tal vez la excusa adecuada para justificar su presencia allí antes de soltarle a sus padres que ya sabia toda la verdad, o el valor suficiente para decirle lo que había guardado en el pecho durante tantos años y que lo estaba ahogando en este momento – Escucho la puerta abrirse y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que quien le abría era precisamente el duque… fue él quien vino a recibirlo… toda la rabia y el dolor que llevaba por dentro pareció desaparecer en ese momento, cuando vio en los ojos de ese hombre las lagrimas bailando y ese brillo que le dedicase la ultima vez que se encontraron, primera vez en su vida que veía a Richard Christopher Grandchester Hannover con los ojos inundados de lagrimas y con esa sonrisa que le decía sin una sola palabra que… que lo amaba y estaba feliz de verlo… . El frio que hasta hace un momento lo cubría termino por abandonarlo y la dura coraza comenzó a desmoronarse poco a poco. Solo se miraban… no lograba decir nada, solos sus miradas que se mantenían una anclada en la otra, dejaban ver el mar de sentimientos que ambos llevaban por dentro; las lagrimas también bañaron las hermosas pupilas zafiro del joven y su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba seguro su padre lo escuchaba y fue este quien dio el primer paso, se acerco hasta él y sin poder anticiparlo Terry se vio amarrado en un fuerte abrazo y el hombre rompió a llorar.

- Hijo… hijo mío, Terruce hijo ¡Dios gracias! ¡Gracias señor por haberlo regresado a nosotros! – Exclamo con tal emoción que sentía su corazón correr de manera desbocada y la felicidad era demasiado grande para ocultarla.

El chico no dijo nada pero de sus ojos brotaron las lagrimas sin poder evitarlo, no sabe que lo motivo a ello pero al sentir a su padre por primera vez así en la vida, al sentir ese amor que tantos veces le rogo a la vida sentir, se dejo llevar por las emociones y se aferro al abrazo del hombre, al tiempo que dejaba libre sollozos como si fuese un pequeño de cinco años; no lograba explicar lo que sentía, pero esto no podía controlarlo y tampoco quería, por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente amando por su padre. Después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por otros mas que no lograron contar, era como si se estuviesen viendo por primera vez, el hombre admirando a su hijo con toda la libertad de hacerlo, llenándose aun mas de esa certeza de saber que era él, que era Terruce Greum que había regresado, que estaba vivo, sano y salvo y había vuelto con ellos, que al fin había encontrado el camino a casa. Mientras el joven detallaba cada uno de esos rasgos que lo hacían tan parecido a su padre físicamente y también en actitud, todo eso que se negó a ver semanas atrás, ahora se le mostraba como una verdad tan imponente y del tamaño de una montaña, imposible de obviar… el hombre frente a él era su padre… su padre.

- Padre… - Esbozo con hilo de voz aquello que su pensamiento repetía como una oración.

- Terruce… hijo, por Dios aun no creo que sea cierto, mi corazón y mi alma me gritaban, nunca deje de decir una y otra vez que eras tú… como una letanía que me buscaba alejar las dudas y el dolor… pero estas aquí ¡Estas aquí con nosotros! – Expreso tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos en un gesto cariñoso que jamás le vio para él o cualquier otro de sus hermanos, estaba demasiado emocionado. – Pasa ven… vamos hasta el despacho, tu madre esta durmiendo a Evans y Madeleine… pero enseguida envió por ella, se va a desmayar de la impresión y después no podrá creer tanta felicidad. – Expreso emocionado.

- No… no espere un momento… yo – El joven intento salir de esa burbuja donde se encontraba, él no había llegado hasta este lugar para ser recibido entre abrazos y besos como el hijo prodigo, él había venido hasta aquí para buscar explicaciones – Padre… será mejor que hablemos nosotros a solas antes de que mi madre se entere que he venido, hay muchas cosas que necesito saber y no quiero perturbarla – Indico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Comprendo… por supuesto Terruce, estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero si no le digo nada a Eleonor me matara, ella esta tan desesperada por todo esta situación, por favor hijo sé que todo esto es muy complicado para ti y debes estar muy confundido, pero… no tiene nada que temer, nosotros te protegeremos y te ayudaremos a entender todo, ven conmigo por favor – Pidió haciéndole un ademan para que lo siguiese.

Terry obedeció en silencio y camino tras él sin fijarse en la mirada que le dedicara desde un extremo apartado del lugar un anciano que se había emocionado hasta las lágrimas al precisar la escena entre padre e hijo. Cuando llegaron hasta el despecho de Richard este lo invito a tomar asiento en el mueble de piel marrón oscura que ocupase el chico en su última visita para observar la partida de ajedrez entre su padre y Albert; en ese momento una angustiante idea se apodero de su cabeza y sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba del pecho.

- ¿Los Andley saben quien soy realmente? – Pregunto con voz temblorosa sin siquiera darle tiempo a su padre para prepararse para esta conversación.

- No… bueno, solo Albert y su administrador el señor Johnson – Contesto desconcertado por ese cambio en el chico y camino para sentarse a su lado mientras le extendía un vaso de whiskey, sabia que esto no era fácil de digerir y que el joven debía estar relajado.

- ¿George? – Inquirió sin entender mientras recibía el trago que su padre le ofrecía.

- Si… él junto a Albert fue quien planteo la teoría de tu amnesia, como conocerás ya Albert la había padecido y pudo detectar ciertos síntomas en tu actitud, además era lo que justificaba tu presencia en Italia y al lado de la familia Di Carlo – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabían? – Siguió preguntando sin darle tiempo a inventar alguna excusa.

- Ellos… la verdad no lo sé con certeza, pero creo que Albert lo sospechaba desde que estaban en Italia y George llego a esa conclusión cuando este le conto todo unos días antes de tu llegada al país… - Se detuvo y comprendió de inmediato que el chico estaba esperando que continuase, por lo que lo hizo – Yo… desde que vi tus fotografías en la casa de los Di Carlo en Venecia, viaje hasta allá después de haberte visto en la cubierta del Majestic a finales del año pasado cuando partías hacia América, pero antes de eso pude verte el día del accidente donde murieron tus hermanos y… - Fue interrumpido por el castaño.

- Y su mujer… ya lo sé, pero mi pregunta es ¿Desde cuando sabe usted que yo era Terruce Grandchester y no Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Inquirió de nuevo en tono demandante.

- Desde que te vi en la oficina de Albert en Chicago, solo en ese instante tuve la certeza de que eras mi hijo… aunque no me reconociste, tu actitud más que el parecido físico fue lo que termino de confirmarme que eras Terruce – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico dejo libre un suspiro y se puso de pie encaminándose hacia la ventana que daba al jardín, cerrando los ojos e intentando controlar todas las emociones que llevaba dentro, no dejarse llevar por ellas pues terminaría pareciendo un loco, deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar y olvidarlo todo, aun le costaba mucho ver esto como cierto y por otro lado algo dentro de él le gritaba que se rindiera y se dejara querer por su familia, que se dejara amar y proteger por aquellos que siempre debieron hacerlo y hasta hace poco se lo habían negado, que era hora de comenzar desde cero como al parecer habían hecho ellos y olvidar todo el dolor y resentimiento que durante años se fue acumulando dentro de su alma. – Respiro profundamente - Consciente del nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta y le impedía respirar con normalidad, así como de las lagrimas que colmaba sus ojos y estaban a punto de desbordarlo – Se llevo una mano al rostro para frotarlo y alejar así la turbación que lo embargaba, para después abrir los ojos y dejarlos en un punto imaginario del jardín.

* * *

**_En la cara lleva  
tres años perdidos  
y el frío de las seis de la mañana._**

**_Van a partirte el corazón._**  
**_De pronto_**  
**_la luz apagada,_**  
**_los pasillos turbios,_**  
**_la puerta que clava su ruido en la espalda._**

**_Van a partirle el corazón._**  
**_Y arrastra_**  
**_una cadena oscura_**  
**_de pasiones heladas,_**  
**_ese frío que cabe solamente_**  
**_detrás de una palabra._**

**_Y yo la veo caminar,_**  
**_despacio,_**  
**_perderse en lo que anda,_**  
**_fugitiva tristeza que va y viene_**  
**_de la sombra a la puerta de mi casa._**

**_La luz artificial deja en la calle_**  
**_el temblor silencioso_**  
**_de tres barcas ancladas._**

**_cuando ella cruza por mi lado siento_**  
**_como un golpe de remos_**  
**_y un murmullo de agua._**

**_Canción amarga, Luis García Montero._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	126. Capitulo 40 parte 2

**_Chicas muchas gracias por el apoyo, pues aqui lo que sigue, se los estoy dejando seguidito, para que la angustia no dure mucho._**

**Feliz día!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 40**

**Segunda parte**

Richard lo observado desde el mismo lugar que ocupaba y donde el joven lo había dejado, sabia que todo lo que estaba atravesando su hijo no era nada fácil, no debía presionarlo por el contrario debía darle su tiempo para analizar lo que estaba sucediendo; no cometería los mismo errores de antes, se lo había prometido a si mismo y pensaba cumplirlo.

- Terruce yo… yo sé que todo esto es difícil para ti hijo pero… nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, estamos aquí para todo lo que necesites, lo que sea… quiero que sepas eso Terry, que sin importar lo que decidas… tu familia estará contigo siempre – Expreso el duque colocándose de pie y quedándose a pocos pasos de él.

- Mi familia… ¿Qué extraño es todo esto no? Yo nunca supe de esa familia de la que usted habla padre y la que conocía ahora resulto siendo tan falsa que no puede diferenciarse de la primera… ¿No le parece absurdo padre hablarme de la ayuda que me puede brindar mi familia? ¿Cuál familia? ¿De cual de las dos me habla? ¿De la que nunca existió o la que me mantuvo engañado durante cuatro años? – Se volvió para cuestionar al hombre y ya en su interior comenzaba a crecer ese ser vengativo que ellos habían despertado.

El hombre se quedo en silencio mientras recibía de manera estoica el reclamo completamente justificado del chico, aunque le doliese de sobremanera escucharlo hablar así, Terruce solo decía la verdad y no podía hacerse el indiferente ante esta como lo había hecho años atrás, su hijo ya no era ese chiquillo al cual él pretendió relegar en un colegio para que no le siguiese exigiendo atención o no lo torturase al recordarle constantemente a ese amor que había perdido por cobarde, ahora era un hombre y debía responderle como tal.

- A esta Terruce, a tu familia… la que esta unida y espera poder brindarte su apoyo si así lo deseas, la misma que se mantendrá al margen si es tu decisión que lo haga, pero que nunca te fallara de nuevo, tal vez tú hayas perdido la memoria y ahora todos tus recuerdos lleguen y junto a ellos los rencores del pasado… pero nosotros hemos tenido que lidiar con la muerte de un hijo al que no supimos amar, al que hicimos blanco de nuestros errores y frustraciones y créeme eso no es fácil, por el contrario no existe nada mas doloroso que saber que pudiste haber hecho miles de cosas para salvarlo de ese destino y no lo hiciste, que si existió alguien culpable de lo que le ocurrió fuiste precisamente tú… si, exactamente así me sentí Terruce, yo llegue un día antes del accidente donde te declararon muerto, no sabia donde encontrarte así que contrate a alguien para dar contigo pues no quería molestar a Eleonor con mi presencia… pero cedí ante la tentación y fui a verla, sé que no estuvo bien pues no merecía siquiera mirar a tu madre a la cara después de todo el daño que le hice, pero creo que Dios me brindo en ese momento la oportunidad de resarcir parte del daño que le cause años atrás al separarla de ti… cuando fui a ver a Eleonor minutos después llegaron unos agentes de la policía para informarnos que habías tenido un accidente de auto la noche anterior y que todo parecía indicar que habías muerto en el… no lograras nunca imaginar todo el dolor que sentimos en ese momento Terruce, no existen palabras para expresar lo que se siente escuchar que has perdido a un hijo para siempre, es como si te arrancaran una parte de ti y la mataran frente a tus ojos… tu madre se volvió loca de dolor y salió corriendo de la casa, subió a un auto y fue hasta el departamento que ocupabas cerca de allí, no hubo fuerza en este mundo que la hiciera levantarse de tu cama, tampoco algo que lograse calmarla y darle consuelo, yo había visto llorar a Eleonor muchas veces y todas por mi causa… pero lo que vi ese día jamás tendré las palabras para expresarlo, y lo peor de todo es que yo sentía que todo era mi culpa, yo te aleje de ella… hice de tu vida un infierno, te abandone… yo no supe ser el padre que necesitabas, ni siquiera me esmere por serlo… no tengo perdón y créeme te comprendo perfectamente si decides alejarte de mi y no mirarme nunca mas… pero no le hagas eso a tu madre, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, solo fue una victima mas de mi intransigencia al igual que tú, ella no merece un rechazo ni el dolor de una nueva separación Terry, tu madre te ama y siempre lo hizo – Termino por decir y a estas alturas ya las lagrimas lo habían desbordado.

- ¿Lo hace usted? ¿Ese amor que dice querer brindarme y demostrarme lo siente realmente? – Le pregunto con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, pero en su voz había demasiado dolor y rabia.

- Dame la oportunidad y lo sabrás… deja que sean mis acciones y no mis palabras las que te lo demuestren – Contesto con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que lo ahogaban.

El chico solo se volvió de nuevo hacia el ventanal mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y ese dolor que sentía dentro del pecho se mezclaba con la emoción y la esperanza que esas palabras de su padre sembraron dentro de su corazón, quería confiar… si, por supuesto que quería confiar… pero ya lo había hecho y todos le habían pagado traicionándolo, eso era algo que por mas que quisiese no podía olvidar – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro que fue mas un lamento – Como le dolía estar en medio de un mar a punto de naufragar y no poder acercarse a ningún puerto por temor a que no fuese seguro, a que terminara derrumbándose y arrastrándolo a un precipicio, llenándolo de nuevo de dolor y terminando por decepcionarlo, no podría aguantar un desengaño mas… pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas confiar en alguien, lo necesitaba o de lo contrario sabia que no encontraría paz. – Un toque a la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, se llevo una mano al rostro para limpiar las lágrimas y clavo su mirada de nuevo en el paisaje.

- Adelante – Ordeno Richard que supo de inmediato quien llamaba por su forma de hacerlo.

- Richard… Octavio me dijo que… - La rubia no encontraba las palabras y su voz sonaba ronca.

- Pasa Eleonor por favor – Indicó extendiéndole la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos para infundirle confianza, podía percibir que ella estaba temblando, le dedico una mirada interrogativa y él le respondió asintiendo.

- ¿Te…Terry? – Lo llamo con voz temblorosa y ronca por las lágrimas que inundaba su garganta, manteniéndose a cierta distancia de él.

El joven se tenso desde el mismo instante que escucho la voz de su madre, pero ahora escucharla llamarlo por su nombre fue como si hubiese sido elevado por una fuerza que no conocía y lo hacia llenarse de miedo y emoción, se volvió lentamente para mirarla y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos dejaron libre un par de lagrimas. Ella corrió hasta él y lo amarro en un fuerte abrazo mientras dejaba libre sus propias lágrimas, con manos trémulas acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de su hijo, mientras Richard los observaba desde el mismo lugar que ocupaba.

- Terry, mi vida… hijo mío… ¡Dios mío gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias… no tendré como pagarle el haberte regresado a nosotros! – La mujer lloraba y hablaba entrecortadamente aferrada al cuerpo de su hijo que ahora esta mucho mas alto de lo que lo recordaba, ya lo había notado… pero tenerlo ahora así, entres sus brazos de nuevo, como su hijo… la hacia sentirse tan pequeña junto a él, se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y llevo sus manos a las mejillas del chico para limpiar las lagrimas que corrían por estas – Terry… Terry… mi niño, mi hermoso niño… te extrañe tanto… Dios sabe cuantas noches pase llorando por no tenerte, todo el amor que mi corazón tiene para ti, esta justo aquí… esperando por ti, no tengo como agradecerle a la vida el darme la oportunidad de poder entregártelo… mi niño hermoso, mi bebé… mi hijo – La emociono la desbordaba, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, perdiéndose en la mirada zafiro de su hijo que brillaba por las lagrimas, había en ellos tanto dolor que ella sintió un gran pesar cubrirla por completo, lo abrazo de nuevo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la sedosa cabellera castaña – No tengas miedo mi vida… todo estará bien, te prometo que todo estará bien, nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte, para estar a tu lado siempre… no volverán a separarnos mi vida, nadie lo hará de nuevo – Esbozo en un intento por consolarlo.

- Madre yo… - Él no encontraba las palabras para decirle que no estaba allí para quedarse, que no pretendía aparentar ante todos que eran la familia feliz y perfecta que aparentemente ahora eran, no podía… simplemente no ahora. – Madre míreme por favor – Le pidió tomándola por los hombros y buscando sus ojos – Yo también estoy agradecido con la vida por tenerla junto a mi, usted ha sido para mi un apoyo fundamental y jamás olvidare cuando me ha dado, pero… yo no puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo quedarme con ustedes… - Se interrumpió al ver la veta de dolor que atravesó la mirada de su madre.

- Terry… hijo yo sé… sé que te hemos fallado mucho, pero permítenos darte aquello que tiempo atrás te negamos… dejamos recompensarte por todo el dolor que te causamos, yo estoy consciente del daño y las heridas que nuestras decisiones te causaron, pero por favor no nos abandones… - Ella le rogaba mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las manos de su hijo – Yo te juro que no descansare hasta brindarte eso que tiempo atrás no pude, sabes que te adoro con la vida Terry, que tú eres una parte de mi que deseo conservar a mi lado… eres una parte de nosotros y queremos que estés aquí… junto a tu familia, como siempre debió ser mi vida – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos mientras los de ella se desbordaban en lagrimas.

- Yo nunca he sabido lo que es eso madre… no viniendo de ustedes, ni siquiera de la que hasta hace días creí era mi familia, pues ellos solo veían en mi a ese hijo que perdieron, nunca he sabido lo que es ser amado por quien soy realmente… así que ese siempre debió ser me suena tan extraño y ajeno a mi realidad, no madre… lo lamento pero no puedo quedarme aquí – Dijo soltándola con cuidado para alejarse de ella.

- Hijo por favor… Terry espera, danos una oportunidad… dejamos demostrarte cuan importante eres para nosotros, tu padre y yo te amamos y no te imaginas cuanto hijo… por favor quédate, al menos danos la oportunidad de expresar lo que sentimos, no nos des la espalda – Pidió la mujer caminando tras el chico y quedándose congelada al ver como él no se detenía y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta – Solo quédate hoy… escúchanos y si después de eso decides alejarte no insistiere mas… pero por favor, no te vayas así… no sin saber cuanto te amamos, quédate hijo – Rogo y su voz se quebraba por el llanto.

- Terruce… escucha a tu madre, al menos a ella… quédate hoy y dale la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdieron por mi culpa, aquí existe un solo culpable de todo lo que sufriste y ese fui yo, si deseas dejar caer todo su resentimiento y tu indiferencia sobre alguien hazlo en mi… yo lo comprendo perfectamente y no te reprochare nada en ningún momento, no tengo el derecho de hacerlo, perdí todo por no saber ser el padre que necesitabas, no alcanzo siquiera tu perdón… pero tu madre merece que la escuches… los dejare solos para que puedan hablar, escúchala por favor – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos y después de eso camino en dirección a la puerta; Eleonor deseaba retenerlo pero sabia que si lo hacia tal vez perdería la oportunidad de hablar con su hijo y al mismo tiempo encontrar que este mas adelante lograse hablar con Richard, le dolía verlos así, separados y tan distantes.

Terry sentía dentro de su pecho cientos de emociones contradictorias que no lograba explicarse, había tanto dolor y resentimiento, pero aunado a ella también nacía dentro él una esperanza y una necesidad atroz por crecer en cada una de las palabras de su madre y el arrepentimiento de su padre, estaba solo en el mundo sin ellos… siempre lo había estado antes no le importaba, disfrutaba de su soledad y se había acostumbrado a que esta fuese su única compañía, pero… ahora no podía estarlo, de eso imaginarlo se llenaba de dolor, esto era mucho mas fuerte que él, esa necesidad de sentirse parte de algo, de alguien… le urgía saber que tenia con quien contar y quien le diese un abrazo si lo necesitaba, que lo escucharan… que le dijeran que lo querían y que era importante; necesitaba tener una familia.

- No tiene que ir a ningún lado… me quedo y los escuchare a ambos, quiero escucharlos a ambos o de lo contrario saldré por esa puerta y no volveré, ya estoy cansado de que todos me mientan, estoy harto de sentir que no les importo en lo mas mínimo y que sin embargo se sienten con el derecho de decidir mi vida… ustedes dos lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo y en ese entonces yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, pero ya no soy un niño… quieren hablar, perfecto los escuchare – Indicó haciéndoles un ademan para que todos tomaran asiento, su actitud era tan fría y hostil, demostraba cuando dolor llevaba dentro.

Ellos sabían que no seria nada fácil enfrentarse a su hijo, por el contrario eran consciente de lo complicado que esto resultarían, él tenia razón ya no era un niño… le habían pasado tantas cosas que era comprensible que estuviese lleno de dolor, pero confiaban en que su amor lograría derribar esas barreras, ya Eleonor se enfrento a un Terry intransigente en el pasado y sabia que debajo de esa fachada de dureza e indiferencia estaba su hijo, un ser maravilloso.

Su mirada se perdía en el pequeño jardín, mientras el libro que tenia en sus manos no avanzada de la misma pagina hacia mas de cuarenta minutos, el silencio reinaba en el lugar al igual que la quietud, él parecía una estatua mas sus pensamientos iban de un lugar a otro, estaba en medio de una situación que no sabia como manejar, que lo llenaba de miedo pero que sabia debían enfrentar tarde o temprano; desde el día de ayer cuando confirmo lo que tanto había temido no había dejado de pensar en Terruce Grandchester, en realidad no había dejado de pensar en lo que el regreso del actor significaba, su esposa aun sufría porque en el fondo seguía sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de este, por haberlo alejado de Candy… pero ahora, ahora las cosas eran distintas y mucho mas complicadas de lo que imagino, la verdad era que no sabia como manejar esta situación, justo como había dicho el actor ayer, todo se había derrumbado y apuntaba a convertirse en un verdadero desastre, él no temía que los sentimientos de su esposa cambiasen, ella lo amaba y se lo había demostrado infinidad de veces, estaban unidos y a punto de consolidarse como una familia, en realidad temía por la estabilidad emocional de su mujer, mas en el estado en el cual se encontraba; pero también era consciente que no podía seguir dándole largas a todo esto, debía encontrar la manera de hablar con Susana y contarle toda la verdad, ser él quien lo hiciese y poder reducir el efecto que todo esto pudiese tener en ella, era mejor y no esperar a que la chica se enterase por otro medio, tal vez una noticia en prensa… o alguien mas que no estuviese al tanto de la situación que atravesó su esposa en el pasado, debía y tenia que evitar al máximo el impacto. – Coloco el libro a un lado y con evidente prisa se levanto, camino hasta el perchero para tomar su saco, se lo coloco y salió de la oficina, sintiendo dentro de su pecho la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Susana y contarle todo, deseaba protegerla.

Minutos después se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba al pequeño jardín de su casa, observando a su mujer quien sonreía mientras hacia unos punto de tejido junto a su madre, esta le estaba enseñando y entre ambas ya llevaban varias piezas para su hijo. Un gran dolor se instalo en su pecho al ser consciente que lo que estaba a punto de hacer la haría sufrir y la turbaría mucho, pero todo seria peor si se quedaba callado… al menos tenia la esperanza de que Susana por fin se sintiese libre de culpas – Camino hasta ellas intentando mostrarse relajado y esbozando una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes amor… llegas mas temprano hoy – Lo saludo la rubia extendiéndole la mano para invitarlo a tomar asiento junto a ella.

- Quería verte y no estaba muy ocupado así que decidí dejar lo demás para mañana, buenas tardes Victoria… me alegra que estés aquí – La saludo mirándola a los ojos.

- Nathan sabes que no puedo despegarme de mi hija y mucho menos de mi nieto, Susy luce tan linda… creo que es la madre mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida – Menciono mirando a su hija mientras sonreía.

- ¿Sucede algo amor? Te noto preocupado – Inquirió Susana mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubio esquivo la mirada de su esposa y tomó una mano de ella para estrecharla con fuerza y hacerle sentir que estaba allí y que adoraba, se la llevo a los labios y el dio un suave beso, mientras en su mente se repetían una y otra vez su propia voz recordándole que debía hacerlo, debía decirle toda la verdad y no esperar a que ella se enterase por alguien mas, no sabia si la presencia de su suegra allí era adecuada, pero tal vez Victoria podía ayudarlo a que su hija asimilara la noticia, ella adoraba a Susana y no iba a permitir que se derrumbara de nuevo, tal vez no comprendería en un principio porque él hacia esto, pero era lo mejor.

- Creo que será mejor marcharme, ya se esta haciendo tarde – Dijo la mujer colocándose de pie para despedirse de los jóvenes al ver la actitud de su yerno.

- No Victoria… quédate por favor, lo que necesito decirle a Susana es un poco complicado y necesito que estés aquí – Esbozo el chico levantando la mirada para verla.

- Nathan… me estas asustando amor… ¿Ocurrió algo grave? – Pregunto de nuevo y su mirada era oscura y angustiada.

- Susana, mi vida quiero que me escuche muy atentamente… no te angusties, intenta mantenerte calmada y pase lo que pase si ves que no quieres seguir escuchando lo que tengo que decirte me lo haces saber de inmediato… no es necesario que lo hagas en este momento, pero tampoco deseo que seas tomada por sorpresa, yo intentare explicarte todo con la mayor claridad – Expuso mirándola a los ojos y sujetando sus manos entres las de él.

Ella asintió en silencio y respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse sin dejar de mirar a su esposo, por su semblante sabía que esto era muy serio, y lucho por permanecer tranquila tal como él le indicaba. La madre de esta tomó asiento de nuevo y enfoco su mirada en el rubio, presentía que lo que su yerno estaba por decirle era realmente complicado y hasta grave, pues nunca lo había visto tan intranquilo, le indico un ademan que podía comenzar pues tenia toda su atención. El chico cerró los ojos un instante, mientras tomaba aire para encontrar el valor que necesitaba, debía mantenerse calmado y seguro para brindarle esta sensación a su esposa.

- Susana… Victoria, hace menos de cuatro meses comencé a tratar a un paciente que venia desde Europa, mas específicamente Italia… - Se interrumpió al sentir que las manos de su esposa temblaban, las sujeto acariciándola para tranquilizarla y continuo – Este joven se me presento como Fabrizio Di Carlo, mostraba un cuadro severo de amnesia desde hacia cuatro años y vino a mi para buscar ayuda pues había comenzado a recibir ciertos recuerdos y lapsos que no sabia como controlar pero que le indicaban que su inconsciente estaba despertando esos recuerdos que se habían mantenido dormidos – Menciono sospesando la reacción de su esposa, pues su suegra hasta el momento no entendía nada, pero Susana si sabia de quien hablaba y lo pudo notar por la gruesa lagrimas que rodo por la mejilla de esta.

- Nathan… disculpa que te interrumpa pero… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotras? – Inquiero la mujer desconcertada.

- Ese joven es idéntico a Terruce mamá – Susurro Susana con la voz transformada por las lagrimas que inundaban su garganta desde el mismo instante en que su esposo menciono que el joven sufría de amnesia. La mujer dejo libre un jadeo y se llevo las manos a la boca.

- Victoria… a medida que el joven avanzaba en su proceso de recuperación las cosas que se suponía debía recordar no llegaban, por el contrario, todo hacia indicar que se trataba de alguien mas y no quien le habían afirmado que era, su familia… las personas con las que convivio durante estos últimos años le hicieron creer que era Fabrizio Di Carlo… lo cierto es aun no sabemos si ellos están al tanto de esta verdad o también están confundidos pues el verdadero Fabrizio Di Carlo es idéntico a… - Nathan se interrumpió pues no deseaba confirmar el nombre del actor frente a su esposa, no todavía – Es igual físicamente al joven que yo he estado atendiendo durante estos meses, pero que evidentemente no son la misma persona y todo parecer indicar que el hijo de los Di Carlo pudo haber muerto en la guerra… - Se detuvo al ver que su suegra negaba con la cabeza.

- Nathan… lo que dices es absurdo, no existen dos personas idénticas en el mundo a menos que sean hermanos, y de un mismo parto, gemelos… no se ha donde quieres llegar con todo esto pero desde ya te digo que lo que intentas hacernos creer es imposible, todo el mundo sabe que… - Ella tampoco se animaba a nombrar al castaño.

- Mamá tú no has visto a ese hombre… pero cuando lo veas no pensaras que lo que Nathan dice es una locura, amor continua por favor – Pidió Susana tragando en seco para pasar el nudo que tenia en la garganta y luchando por mantenerse calmada.

- Susana… los primeros recuerdos que… este joven me compartió eran donde él se veía ante un publico numeroso que lo aclamaba mientras interpretaba al Príncipe de Francia en la obra de El Rey Lear… - Su esposa dejo libre un jadeo y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes – Susy amor… ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto angustiado al verla así.

- Si Nathan… lo estoy, sigue por favor – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Junto a esto llegaron mas recuerdos parecidos, me decía que esta ciudad despertaba una sensación en él que no lograba comprender, que justo cuando llego hasta América todos sus recuerdos comenzaron a abordarlo de manera desordenada, no sabia como organizarlo ni a donde lo estaban llevando, con los días comprendimos que ciertamente había actuado de manera profesional, que nunca había estado en el Frente… y poco a poco que esa que decía ser su familia no lo era, también que… - Nathan no sabia si era prudente hablar de Candy ahora, dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

- Nathan… - Susurro ella para instarlo a continuar mientras su madre estaba congelada.

- Descubrimos que la chica a la cual siempre había visto en sueños era quien estaba junto a él, era su prometida y que ella por alguna razón no le había mencionado que se conocían desde antes, pero podía notar que en ocasiones actuaba de manera extraña y no solo ella sino también varios de sus familiares, como si le ocultaran algo… - La rubia no lo dejo continuar.

- ¡¿Candy? – Exclamo de manera ahogada pues no podía creer lo que su esposo decía.

- Nathan esto es absurdo… no sé que te llevo a decirnos todo esto pero… - La mujer no lograba hilar una idea coherente, las últimas palabras del chico la habían golpeado.

- Al parecer se encontraron en Venecia, sus padres son amigos de Albert, el hermano de Candy… este entablo una relación con Fransheska Di Carlo y… mi paciente con Candy durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Italia, ellos ahora están en América pues la señorita Di Carlo están pronta a contraer matrimonio con el magnate – Explico el rubio mirando a ambas mujeres.

Susana se había sumido en un silencio absoluto, la mirada pérdida y permanecía inmóvil mientras a su cabeza llegaban las palabras que le dijese Candy cuando se encontraron frente a la tumba de Terry poco antes de su boda.

- _"Lo soy Susana… soy feliz, muy feliz – La rubia pudo recordar el brillo en la mirada de Candy – En mi vida han pasado muchas cosas durante estos meses, el amor llego a mi de nuevo y te puedo jurar que soy verdaderamente feliz… no creerías si te dijera que Terry tiene mucho que ver en ello _– También cuanto la sorprendieron esas palabras – _Pero es así, mi mundo entero cambio… ahora tengo entre mis manos una realidad que no soñé posible, amo a un hombre con la misma intensidad que amo a Terry… es algo complicado, es como sentir que en Fabrizio logre encontrar a Terry… él me libero de culpas, me saco de las penumbras y me lleno la vida de cosas maravillosas, de alegrías…"_– Si ella estaba realmente feliz en ese entonces y…

- ¡Fabrizio! Candy me dijo que había conocido a un chico de nombre Fabrizio y que se había enamorado de él, que este la había ayudado a superar el dolor por la ausencia de Terry… eso fue cuando hable con ella antes de nuestra boda – Menciono mirando a su esposo a los ojos, ella lloraba pero no se percato de esto, solo deseaba hacerles ver a la conclusión que había llegado, a su mente llegaron las palabras que le dijese la chica cuando ella menciono que no entendía nada.

- _"Yo también encontré el amor de nuevo Susana, eso no quiere decir que haya olvidado a Terry… al contrario ahora lo siento muy cerca de mí, pero sin dolor o remordimiento, siento en mí todas las cosas buenas que compartí con él, los momentos felices… los sueños de formar una familia juntos, he vuelto a pensar en todo eso… estoy viviendo de nuevo Susana." _

- Nathan lo que ese chico dice es cierto… él es el novio de Candy… ¿Recuerdas el periódico donde salió su foto donde besaba a un joven? Inquirió mirando a su esposo a los ojos, este asintió y ella continuo – En esa ocasión yo encontré algo particular en el chico… algo que me resultaba familiar, pero no supe a ciencia cierta que era… evidentemente era él… yo… - Ella se interrumpió buscando las palabras para continuar.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de eso Susana? – Pregunto la mujer mirando sorprendida a su hija mientras un gran miedo la recorría, temía que Susana volviese a caer en el encanto de Terruce Grandchester y lanzase por la borda a su familia.

- ¿Susana que pensaste cuando viste por primera vez a…Terruce? – Inquirió Nathan encarándola al que ella tomaba la noticia con más calma de la que él esperaba.

- Yo… bueno la primera vez que lo vi pensé que me había vuelto loca, fue en el estreno de la obra, el día que me desmaye… - El rubio la interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¿Lo reconociste ese día? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada…ni siquiera a mí? - Pregunto de nuevo y esta vez no pudo disimular su desconcierto y molestia.

- Porque no quería que creyeses que me estaba volviendo loca Nathan… amor no es fácil decirte que tu paciente se parecía a Terruce, no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, no creo que sea tan difícil de comprender… después cuando lo vi de nuevo en tu consultorio me obligue a mi misma a hacerme a la idea de que realmente era otra persona, por eso te esquivaba cuando deseabas sacar a relucir el tema… Nathan… ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de ese temor que te invade cada vez que hablamos de Terry? ¿Qué no he visto lo interesado que te has mostrado últimamente por saber más de él? Podía sentir esa tensión en ti… que algo te preocupaba, pero aun así me negaba a pensar que era por ese joven, creo que me negué a ver mas allá de lo que era evidente y también creo que no he sido la única… ¿Candy sabe que él es…? – Pregunto mirando a su esposo a los ojos y aunque ante todos parecía estar muy tranquila la verdad era que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios e intentaba ocultarle a su esposo las emociones encontradas que llevaba dentro del pecho, ahora mas que nunca su autocontrol de actriz era vital para ella.

- Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto amor… de verdad lamento mucho, este caso se convirtió en un enigma para mi pues no lograba hacer que las piezas encajasen, el pasado que se suponía debíamos recuperar para este joven no era el suyo y claro al tratar de encontrarle una explicación terminábamos encontrando cosas completamente distintas… la verdad no sé si Candy lo sabe o no, lo mas probable es que no lo sepa parece tener cierto empeño por mantenerlo alejado de todo eso que esta relacionado con… con él mismo – Contesto tomando la cabeza de su esposa entre las manos, subió para darle un beso en la frente, la verdad era que se sentía algo apenado por sus dudas mal infundadas.

- ¿Y él… él sabe quien es? – Inquirió de nuevo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos. Nathan asintió en silencio pues si habían llegado hasta este punto era justamente porque sabía que el chico deseaba retomar su vida. Susana sintió un gran tensión instalarse sobre sus hombros y sus manos temblaron, con voz trémula continuo - ¿Desde cuando? ¿Ya sabia quien era cuando nos encontramos en tu consultorio? – Pregunto de nuevo muy interesada.

Victoria se tenso al ver la actitud de su hija, no le gustaba para nada ese repentino interés que mostraba Susana por el actor, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas porque Nathan no malinterpretase su comportamiento y lo adjudicase a la sorpresa y lo inusual de esta noticia, al parecer todo indicaba que ciertamente ese joven era Terruce Grandchester, pero aun quedaban tantas preguntas, no lograba entender eso de que después de cuatro años se encontrase con Candy de nuevo… precisamente con ella – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz del rubio.

- Según me conto sus recuerdos comenzaron a llegar con mayor claridad y terminaron por dejarle ver con certeza quien era en realidad hace un par de días, desde ese momento se alejo de Chicago y de todos los que se encontraban relacionados con él… el detonante fue encontrarse con una fotografía de él mismo que conservaba Candy entre sus cosas, fue a verla pues ella estaba delicada por un resfriado, la encontró dormida abrazada al retrato y… supongo que el choque de sus realidades fue lo que termino de despertarlo, no es fácil enfrentarse a algo así y menos con la cantidad de dudas que él llevaba consigo – Respondió mirando con atención a su esposa.

- Seguramente fue horrible, pensar que todo lo que creías como cierto no lo era… que todo el mundo te ha engañado… es justo como esto que enfrentamos nosotras, aun no logro creer que sea verdad, creo estar en medio de un sueño… - La chica fue interrumpida por su madre.

- O una pesadilla – Dijo esta sin poder evitarlo. – Lo siento… lo siento Susy es solo que yo tampoco logro comprender todo, son tantas cosas… todo esto me parece absurdo, ¿Estas seguro que…que Terruce padecía amnesia Nathan? – Inquirió la mujer con suspicacia.

- Totalmente Victoria… yo lo ayude a evolucionar, vi su angustia y sus cambios… él pudo haber sido muy buen actor, pero ni siquiera el mejor de todos puede fingir una enfermedad así – Contesto el rubio mirando desconcertado a su suegra.

- ¡Mamá por Dios! Es absurdo pensar que Terry pudo estar fingiendo todo este tiempo… si ese hubiese sido el caso ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo? Además… ¿Qué ganaba él con todo esto, con hacerles daño a las personas que lo amaban? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo sé… disculpen es que… esto no es fácil, compréndeme hija… todo el mundo piensa que él esta muerto, hubo un funeral… un cuerpo, es ilógico que aparezca de la noche a la mañana, como el Ave Fénix que renace de entre las cenizas – Expuso la mujer nerviosa.

- Comprendo que esta situación sea muy difícil de asimilar Victoria, pero lo que Susana dice es verdad, en el poco tiempo que llevo tratando a… a Terruce he logrado comprobar que realmente sufría de amnesia y además que no es una mala persona, no seria capaz de armar un plan tan siniestro para escapar de sus responsabilidades – Comento Nathan tratando de comprender la actitud de su suegra.

- Eso es cierto y tú lo sabes mamá, Terry nunca fue un mal muchacho y todos fuimos consciente del esfuerzo que coloco para salir adelante y brindarme su apoyo de manera incondicional, yo también me encuentro muy confundida por todo esto, pero seguramente tiene una explicación lógica – Expuso la rubia mirando a la mujer y después a su esposo. - ¿Nathan a que conclusión han llegado? ¿Cómo llego Terry hasta esa familia? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso sigue siendo un misterio Susana, ni siquiera él lo sabe… esta esperando que llegue el señor Di Carlo para confrontarlo y exigirle que le de una explicación, al parecer este es el único que conoce toda la verdad… el proceso de recuperación no ha concluido, sigue teniendo muchos vacios y también muchos miedos de afrontar; hasta donde supe iba a hablar con sus padres pues ellos tampoco le dijeron nada cuando este estuvo de visita en su casa – Contesto.

- ¡¿Terry estuvo en casa de sus padres? – Inquirió sorprendida.

- Si, en compañía de los hermanos Andley y su… y la hija de los Di Carlo, pudo sentir el trato especial que estos le dedicaban y aunque se sintió intrigado no le dio mucha importancia, le sugerí que le diese la oportunidad de exponer sus razones para actuar de esa manera y no dejarse llevar por la rabia, pues ese espíritu vengativo solo terminaría causándole mas daño a todos, ahora mismo esta muy confundido, la rabia, el dolor y la decepción sobre salen a todos los demás sentimientos que pueda tener por ellos, pero confió en que pueda manejarlos… ¿Sabes que existe algo que me resultaba bastante curioso en Terruce y es su temor a los escenarios? – Le hizo saber el doctor a su esposa mirándola a los ojos.

- Terry temiéndole a los escenarios… eso es absurdo, el teatro era parte de su vida, algo vital para él… lo llevaba en la sangre, es imposible que él le tema a un escenario ¿Te dijo eso? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándolo.

- Si… lo confeso cuando llegamos a la conclusión que había actuado en su pasado, por lo que sus recuerdos nos dejaron ver, me dijo que desde que recordaba un temor enorme lo congelaba cada vez que se encontraba frente a un escenario… no podía siquiera pensar en poner un pie sobre uno porque comenzaba a temblar y un miedo atroz lo envolvía, para mi eso debe estar unido a un trauma sufrido durante su época de actor y que su inconsciente lo esta bloqueando hasta que se arme de valor, pues me dijo que no recordaba nada en especifico que lo llevase a temerle tanto a algo que era su día a día – Explico el rubio con voz calmada.

- Tal vez no este asociando ese temor a algo ocurrido en el pasado y que cambio su vida… que en realidad cambio la vida de todos – Expreso la chica sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿A que te refieres Susana? – Inquirió su esposo intrigado.

- El accidente… donde perdí la pierna Nathan, desde ese día no solo mi vida cambio, también lo hizo la de Terry, en ese momento tal vez por como se dieron las cosas no le presto mucha atención, pero puede que ahora esto sea lo que le impida subir a un escenario… es ese miedo a salir lastimado de nuevo o terminar viendo lastimado a alguien mas – Menciono ella de manera casual y volvió para mirar a su esposo.

Nathan había quedado perplejo ante la relación que hizo su esposa de estos dos hechos que aunque parecían aislados, tenían una misma raíz como menciono Susana y todo parecía apuntar que estaba en lo cierto. La conversación continuo por poco mas de una hora, durante este la chica comenzó a tomar consciencia de todo lo que representaba el regreso de Terry, se encontraba como envuelta en una especie de neblina que no la dejaba afrontar todo con verdadera fuerza, sabia que su esposo estaba pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones y tal vez por ello no se atrevía a entrar en un ataque de histeria, pero la verdad era que una mezcla de miedo, dolor y alegría la cubría; todo esto parecía un sueño y hasta sentía el aire a su alrededor un tanto denso, su madre apenas si intervenía en la conversación y la rubia pudo notar que se encontraba igual que ella.

Los primeros minutos que pasaron los tres en el despacho fueron realmente un calvario, la tensión era tanta que hasta respirar les resultaba difícil, las manos de los tres sudaban y sus corazones latían con fuerza golpeando contra sus costillas, luchando contra esa presión que les impedía hasta hablar. Eleonor fue quien se armo de valor y comenzó a hablar mirando a su hijo a los ojos y captando la atención de este de inmediato.

- Terruce… hijo, imagino que estarás haciéndote miles de preguntas, tal vez nosotros no tengamos todas las respuestas que necesitas, pero créeme deseamos dártelas… no quiero que nos mires como si fuéramos unos extraños, nosotros te amamos hijo y te juro que ahora solo deseamos lo mejor para ti, queremos ayudarte y que nunca mas vuelvas a sentirte solo – Esbozo ella intentando mantener las lagrimas dentro de si.

- Ahora… por supuesto que desean hacerlo ahora, supongo que el remordimiento no los dejo vivir en paz, aunque la verdad lo dudo… pues hasta se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos… supongo que lo hicieron para llenar el vacio que yo había dejado ¿No es así? – Inquirió haciendo un gran despliegue de sarcasmo sin mirarlos.

- Terruce tú tienes todo el derecho de juzgarme a mi, como te dije soy el único y gran culpable de la vida que llevaste, pero no a Eleonor… ella no merece que la trates así – Indico el hombre con voz determinante, comprendía a su hijo pero no dejaría que hiriese a Eleonor.

- Cuando le pedí a ambos que se quedaran fue para hablar con ambos, no solo con usted padre… además no creo que mis recriminaciones hagan mella en su persona, no lo hicieron en el pasado dudo que lo hagan ahora… a menos que desee hacerme creer que se dio cuenta cuanto le importaba cuando vio mi nombre inscrito en una lapida, pues nunca antes me dio valor… ni muestras de afecto, ni nada… no me dio absolutamente nada pues si creía que con su dinero podía recompensar las demás carencias que tuve se equivoca, esta completamente equivocado… la verdad nunca necesite de su dinero y solo me regodeaba gastando a manos llenas para que usted en algún momento tuviese consciencia de que tenia un hijo, cada problema que provoque, cada disgusto que le hacia pasar era para mi una victoria, celebraba que por unos minutos usted se sintiese un irresponsable y un inútil que no podía controlar a un simple chico – Expreso mirando directamente al hombre a los ojos y los de él brillaban con fuerza, era un reto abierto y descarado hacia su padre.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamo la rubia sorprendida al ver el odio que el joven sentía por su esposo.

- ¡Madre! – Exclamo él imitándola - ¿Acaso mi padre y tu honorable esposo no te dijo que yo, el preciado fruto de su impulsivo y maravilloso amor, era un vago, un borracho y un completo desastre que solo le causaba problemas? ¿No le hizo saber que solo era un estorbo para usted duque de Grandchester? – Inquirió mirando al caballero quien se mostraba impasible.

- Le dije todo – Contesto Richard con un tono de voz helado y su semblante no mostraba emoción alguna – Le conté lo miserable que me sentía cada vez que me quedaba de brazos cruzados viendo como tú lanzabas tu vida por un barranco, que no sabia como y tampoco parecía tener el valor de llegar hasta ti y pedirte que dejaras todo eso… lo hice en dos ocasiones, pero tú estabas tan borracho que seguramente ni te percataste de ello, en una de esas te salve de un grupo de delincuentes que deseaban propinarte una golpiza que seguramente te hubiese matado porque supuestamente le habías ganado una apuesta; cuando llegamos al colegio e intente ayudarte a entrar me gritaste que te dejara en paz, que me odiabas pues yo era el responsable de todo lo que te sucedía, me reprochaste el abandono en el cual te tenia y juraste marcharte de mi lado… intente verte al día siguiente pero te negaste a verme, no quise imponer mi voluntad, la verdad es que tú siempre has sido mas fuerte que yo Terruce, cuando tomabas una decisión no había nada en la tierra capaz de hacerte desistir… yo lo sabia y temía que cumplieras con tu juramento, no me equivoque pues una semana después me llamaron del colegio para decirme que te habías escapado… solo tenias dieseis años y yo me encontré en medio de un infierno intentando dar con tu paradero, hasta que recibí un telegrama de Eleonor donde me informaba que habías ido a verla y deseabas quedarte con ella… - El hombre fue interrumpido por el chico.

- Groso error pues en ese entonces mi madre y en quien confiaba me cerró las puertas en la cara, me dijo que nadie podía saber de mi existencia… me lanzo al mismo abismo al cual lo había hecho usted, ninguno de los dos tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que me costo salir de ese lugar y llenarme de valor para comenzar de nuevo… yo deseaba cambiar la vida que llevaba y pensaba que apoyándome en mi madre lo conseguiría, pero volví a pecar de iluso y me encontré de nuevo en el fondo, solo y miserable; regrese a Europa solo para verle la cara al saber que lo había desobedecido – Menciono el chico con una mezcla de rabia, dolor e ironía.

- Terry… hijo tú sabes cuanto lamente haberte rechazado y que después te busque, no te imaginas cuanto me duele haberte herido hijo, Terry yo estaba llena de miedo… no sabia que hacer amor, pero tú me diste el valor después para vencer cualquier obstáculo y corrí a buscarte para pedirte perdón… ¡Por Dios si lograste hacerlo conmigo! ¿Qué te impide hacerlo con tu padre? Él te ama tanto como… no puedo creer que te sea tan difícil verlo – Pregunto la mujer dejando libre el llanto a ver como el rencor separaba cada vez mas a padre e hijo.

- Él que no puede creer cuan ciega esta usted soy yo madre, él la separo de mi cuando apenas era un niño, jugo con sus sentimientos… le prohibió acercarse a mi, estuvo a punto de arruinar su vida y aun así usted acepto casarse con él y darle dos hijo – Expuso el chico mirándola desconcertado al ver la devoción que le mostraba a su padre.

- ¡Ya basta Terruce! No permitiré que le hables así a tu madre, yo cometí muchos errores en la vida y créeme los he pagado muy caro, pero no pienso quedarme toda la vida sumido en la derrota a la que me llevaron mis decisiones, fue precisamente Eleonor quien me hizo ver todo eso… me lleno de nuevo la vida de felicidad y me hizo creer en mi, ella me otorgo su perdón y logro hacer que yo también me perdonara, te juro que no existe nada mas que desee en esta vida que obtener también el tuyo, pero no me voy a humillar ni voy a seguir tras algo que es un imposible, tú me odias y ese odio esta completamente justificado… no tengo argumentos para contradecirte, pero no te permito que dudes del amor que le profeso a tu madre, la adoro y nunca tendré como recompensarle por todo el daño que le hice, tampoco creo que me alcance la vida para entregarle la mitad de la felicidad que ella me ha dado, ni la familia que hoy habita en esta casa… la que siempre soñé tener y que ahora tú pretendes menospreciar, esto no es una mentira ni un teatro, nosotros no nos confabulamos para hacerte creer que ahora todo será perfecto, sabemos que aun nos quedan muchas cosas por superar, pero te juro que luchare cada día por esto que tengo ahora entre mis manos, por mi mujer y mis hijos… no seré nunca mas el cobarde que conociste Terruce Greum… Ahora bien, este soy yo, si te gusta bien y sino estas en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que mejor te plazca, ya eres un hombre y si antes no me obedeciste evidentemente no lo harás ahora, así que tú decides – El hombre se había colocado de pie y miraba directamente a su hijo a los ojos - Sabia que estaba arriesgando toda posibilidad de una reconciliación con él, pero se había jurado a si mismo hacer las cosas bien, sin mentiras ni manipulaciones, deseaba obtener el perdón de su hijo pero solo si este lo ofrecía sinceramente, no deseaba que mas adelante la fachada se cayese y terminara en un desastre – Respiro profundamente para contener las lagrimas.

- No me sorprende en lo absoluto su actitud padre, ya se había tardado mucho en imponer las cosas… ese siempre ha sido su método, imponer todo… sin importarle nada mas – Dijo el chico dolido ante las palabras del hombre.

- No te estoy imponiendo nada… te estoy dando la libertad que no tuviste antes, esa que tantas veces te negué ¿Quieres culpar a alguien? Bien aquí estoy yo… ¿Quieres descargar todo tu odio en alguien? Aquí me tienes… ¿Quieres gritar, insultar o menospreciar a alguien? Estoy dispuesto a soportarlo todo porque sé que lo merezco – Sentencio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Richard por favor… - Eleonor se coloco de pie para intentar mediar entre ambos.

- Sabe que no puedo perdonarlo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, yo fui quien pago por esos errores que usted cometió, usted me debe tantas cosas – Esbozo él sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía hablar con claridad.

- No pretendo que lo hagas, yo no puedo borrar el pasado hijo… pero si me das la oportunidad luchare por darte todo eso que te negué, permíteme ser ese padre que nunca supe ser, solo te pido una oportunidad de estar cerca de ti y apoyarte cuando lo necesites… solo deseo hacerte saber que puedes contar conmigo Terry, para lo que sea y cuando sea… que me dejes demostrarte que siempre te ame aunque no supe como expresarlo antes, tú eres mi hijo, el hijo de la mujer que he amado toda mi vida… tú también estas enamorado y sabes cuan fuerte es este sentimiento y que por mas que los años pasen y las cosas cambien los sentimientos permanecen intactos – Expreso con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que lo ahogaban.

El joven se quedo en silencio observando al hombre frente a él, ese mismo que antes parecía tan obstinado, frio, imperturbable… ese que durante mucho tiempo llego a sentir que lo odiaba y lo despreciaba nada mas por existir, para quien se creía una vergüenza. Él recordaba esas ocasiones de las cuales hablaba su padre, era cierto que había intentando acercarse a él, pero había sido tanto su rencor que no se lo permitió, por el contrario lo rechazo con mayor fuerza, se volvió intransigente, rebelde y mantuvo esa posición ante él y ante la vida, tan solo era un chico y ya sentía que odiaba a todo y todos… menos a alguien, solo a ella la amaba, solo ella se había metido hasta el fondo de su alma y su corazón, pero ahora ella también lo había engañado y la cadena seguía aumentando, se sentía tan cansado de luchar contra la corriente, ya no podía odiar, tampoco deseaba llorar mas… solo quería ser feliz, solo eso. – Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero él seguía allí inmóvil.

Eleonor le indico a Richard que se acercara hasta él con una mirada, le apretó la mano para infundirle confianza, ella podía ver el dolor en su hijo y también el agotamiento al cual lo había llevado todo esto, le dolía demasiado verlo así… perdido, sabia que dentro de él habían tantas cosas que no lograba controlar ni explicarse, apenas tenia veinticinco años y ya había pasado tanto, la vida había sido demasiado cruel con él. Richard dio un par de pasos quedando frente al joven que parecía mirar hacia la nada, llevo sus manos hasta los hombros del chico y pudo sentir en este una gran tensión, como si estuviese luchando para no derrumbarse, levanto esos grande y expresivos ojos azules… tan azules como los de su madre y lo que vio en su mirada lo hizo estremecer, sin palabras Terry le estaba dando esa oportunidad que le pedía y al mismo tiempo le estaba dejando en claro que no soportaría una nueva desilusión. No pudo evitar que las lagrimas lo desbordasen y con manos trémulas acuno el rostro de su hijo para de igual manera, solo con una mirada confirmarle que podía confiar en él y que no debía temer nunca mas, ya no estaría nunca mas solo, lo abrazo con fuerza dejando libre su propio llanto con total libertad mientras los sollozos lo hacían temblar. Terry no pudo evitar acompañarlo en esta emoción y también se aferro a ese abrazo, sentía que por primera vez en su vida su padre lo abrazaba, le daba esa muestra de afecto que tanto tiempo atrás espero, esa por la que paso noches enteras llorando; sentía como si un peso lo hubiese dejado, un peso que había cargado durante años y que ni siquiera siendo Fabrizio Di Carlo lo había dejado, era como si una parte de su corazón y su alma hubiese sido liberada con este abrazo. Eleonor observaba el cuadro y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza lleno de emoción y felicidad, había soñado tanto con esto que sus ojos veían en este instante desde que vio a su hijo con vida y mucho antes de eso, había deseado tanto que padre e hijo limasen sus asperezas y llegasen a esto, esta unión.

- Gracias – Esbozo el duque una vez que se separaron mirando a su hijo a los ojos y posando una mano en su mejilla de manera paternal.

- No tiene nada que agradecer… solo cumpla con su palabra, no soy de los que dan muchas oportunidades y lo sabe… - Esbozo alejándose con cuidado del abrazo – Deseo ver a mi hermana antes de irme – Indico mirando a Eleonor.

- ¿Te vas? – Inquirió ella desconcertada – Pensé que te quedarías con nosotros… - Agrego.

- Aun tengo muchas cosas que organizar, mi hermana… Fransheska debe estar preocupada porque no la he llamado hoy – Contesto mirándola.

- Comprendo… ¿Ella sabe la verdad? – Pregunto preocupada realmente por la chica.

- No… todavía no, aun tengo que hablar con Luciano pero este no llegara hasta dentro de unos días, he decidió quedarme en esta ciudad hasta entonces – Respondió con tranquilidad.

- Dominique debe estar en su estudio de música… te puedo acompañar a verla – Menciono el duque retomando su posición calmada.

- No hace falta, solo indíqueme como llegar hasta allí… por la conversación que tuvimos debo deducir que ella también esta al tanto de todo – Señalo volviéndose para verlo.

El hombre asintió en silencio manteniéndole la mirada, el chico respondió de la misma manera, se acerco hasta su madre y le acaricio una mejilla, pidiéndose con este gesto disculpas por ser tan altanero con ella, sabia que no tenia culpa de nada, pero él tenia dentro de si tanto dolor y frustración por toda esta situación que le era imposible desligar los rencores del pasado con los que ahora llevaba. Ella le dio un beso en la frente y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos azules que brillaban por las lágrimas aun en ellos, le indico con un asentimiento que todo estaba bien. Richard le indico como llegar hasta la sala de música y lo vio salir, no se dijeron nada mas pero para el hombre la actitud de su hijo valía mas que mil palabras, si bien Terry no lo había perdonado completamente si le había dado la oportunidad de luchar por este y eso no tenia precio, ahora solo dependía de él hacer que ese perdón llegase y con este una verdadera relación de padre e hijo.

Terry llego hasta la puerta de la amplia y clara sala de música donde su hermana ejecutaba con verdadera maestría y pasión una pieza de Beethoven, estaba tan concentrada en esta que no se había percatado de su presencia bajo el umbral de la puerta; con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, dejando descansar su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta y una media sonrisa él recordó algunos episodios con ella, dejando ver una mas amplia al recordar el sobre nombre que utilizaba con ella, ahora era toda una señorita, tan hermosa y maravillosa como siempre supo que seria, se sintió culpable al recordar sus palabras cuando ella le hizo saber lo mal que se había sentido cuando se fue de Europa sin siquiera despedirse. – Comenzó a aplaudir cuando la chica termino de manera impecable su interpretación.

- Terr… - Se coloco de pie de un brinco, clavando sus ojos en el joven – Señor Di Carlo… digo Fabrizio… que sorpresa verlo aquí de nuevo – Esbozo desconcertada y emocionada.

- No lograste acertar ninguno… sigues siendo igual de parlanchina… aunque ya no podre llamarte hurraca, no creo que te guste mucho – Indico con una sonrisa.

- ¡Terry! – Grito ella desbordando felicidad y lanzándose hacia él.

- Hola princesa – La saludo doblándose para recibir ese abrazo que ella le ofrecía, la sintió temblar y sollozar - ¡Ey! ¿Por qué lloras? – Inquirió separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. – Ya sé, no estás feliz por verme – Dijo en tono de broma pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

- No… no, claro que no… - Contesto alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto acomodando sus cabellos.

- Es que estoy demasiado feliz… lloro de felicidad y… tengo tanta emoción dentro de mi que no se como controlarla… te extrañe tanto Terry – Dijo de manera entrecortada por el llanto.

- Yo también estoy feliz Dominique… no puedo creer cuanto has crecido, pensé que siempre serias una enana parlanchina, pero ahora eres toda una señorita y muy hermosa además – Menciono el chico mirando en detalle a su hermana, era como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez, le dedico una sonrisa y la abrazo de nuevo.

- Pues yo siempre supe que serias tan guapo a como luces ahora, aunque estas mucho mas alto, hasta mas que papá… ¿Ya hablaste con él? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… ya lo hice – Contesto con tono serio.

- Seguro se puso feliz… él estaba tan emocionado por haberte encontrado Terry, recuerdo que cuando me lo conto sus ojos brillaban y no podía dejar de sonreír… ha pasado tanto tiempo, tengo tantas cosas que contarte ¿Te quedaras esta noche con nosotros? – Pregunto emocionada mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- No puedo Dominique… tengo algunas cosas que hacer aun y… - La chica lo interrumpió.

- Pero Terry… eso no es justo ¿Por qué tienes que irte? Además… ¿A dónde iras? Esta es tu casa y nosotros somos tu familia, apenas te hemos recuperado y ya te perdemos de nuevo… no es justo – Esbozo y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- Princesa parlanchina te aseguro que volveré y podremos hablar todo lo que desees pero aun tengo muchas cosas que aclarar – Indico en tono de broma para alejar esa sombra que se poso sobre ella, pero la chica no cambio de actitud por el contrario su barbilla tembló como claro gesto de estar aguantando las lagrimas – Dominique… necesito que me comprendas por favor, esta situación también es difícil para mi, en realidad es sumamente complicada y aun no se como manejarla, me encantaría poder quedarme… pero no puedo – Agrego mirándola.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien te esta esperando? ¿O debes volver a Chicago? – Lo interrogo con sus ojos grises clavados en él, el chico negó con la cabeza y esquivo la mirada de su hermana, ella continuo – Entonces, Terry no entiendo… ¿Qué te impide quedarte aquí con nosotros? Somos tu familia, hemos deseado tanto tenerte aquí y cuando ese momento llegas decides irte… ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres? ¿Prefieres estar con esas personas… con tu otra hermana? – Pregunto de nuevo y esta vez las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

- Por supuesto que no… Dominique ojalas las cosas fueran tan fáciles y poder decidir a quien querer y a quien no, pararme delante de todos y decir aquí estoy he vuelto, las cosas no son así princesa, yo también tengo que rendirle cuenta a otras personas, así como ellos me deben muchas explicaciones a mi, tú no eres menos importante para mi que Fransheska, a las dos las quiero mucho, no quiero lastimar a nadie… sé que eso será inevitable pero al menos deseo tener el consuelo de que ese dolor que les cause sea el menor posible – Dijo mirándola.

- Te comprendo… ella es una gran chica, es hermosa y también te quiere mucho… pero al menos quédate esta noche en la casa, quédate a cenar con nosotros… podemos ayudar a Octavio y Margot con los gemelos, te encantara jugar con ellos son tan hermosos y divertidos… ellos también son tus hermanos Terry – Menciono emocionándose de nuevo.

- Eres una gran manipuladora jovencita – Señalo el castaño en tono serio pero sus ojos sonreían - ¿Dónde están esos dos bribones? Me gustaría verlos un rato… en verdad que tienes un gran poder de convencimiento, lo heredaste del duque – Indico divertido mientras se encaminaba con ella hacia la habitación de sus hermanos.

Cuando Terry vio a sus hermanos quedo completamente hechizado con estos, si ellos lo habían cautivado antes cuando no era consciente del lazo que los unía, esta vez el impacto fue mucho mayor, comenzó a detallarlos con interés encontrando en estos rasgo de sus padres y hasta suyos… bueno, era lógico pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderlo, su hermana tenia razón era maravilloso estar con ellos, poder disfrutarlos con total libertad… la habitación se lleno de risas y felicidad y por primera vez en muchos días podía decir que estaba feliz de haber regresado, de saber quien era… que tenia una hermosa familia y que esta estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Esa noche se quedo en la mansión ante la insistencia de Dominique y también de Margot quien al verlo casi cae desmayada, fue tanta la emoción de la mujer que tuvieron que administrarle unas pastillas para la tensión, seguía siendo la misma consentidora y alcahueta de siempre. Sus padres estaba igual de emocionados que todos los demás y contrario a lo que pudiese pensar al creer que esta cena seria un martirio, resulto siendo un momento realmente agradable, hasta esbozo en varias ocasiones una sonrisa y esta no era por amabilidad o protocolo, le nacía hacerlo, era sorprendente como podía sentirse cómodo frente a su padre, sentado en la misma mesa que este y además de ello intercambiar algunas palabras sin llegar a la discusión. Cuando la cena termino todos pasaron al salón por sugerencia de su madre y ante la inminente despedida del chico el animo cambio por completo, hasta él sintió que algo estaba dejando allí y mientras caminaba hacia la salida en compañía de su… su familia, las miradas de las damas lo llevaron a tomar una decisión; se quedo esa noche en la casa de los Grandchester… su casa.

La luz de media mañana entraba por el inmenso ventanal iluminando por completo la estancia, llevaba varios minutos intentando concentrarse en un balance que debía entregar para la próxima semana y el cual apenas había hojeado, sabía que podía delegar esta función a otra persona como ya le habían hecho saber en repetidas ocasiones, mas sin embargo lo hacia para mantenerse ocupado con algo, pero en esta ocasión no lograba pasar de las primeras hojas y a decir verdad no tenia ni idea de lo que había en estas. Su mirada se poso de nuevo en el teléfono y la indecisión lo invadía otra vez, llevaba dos días en esta situación… por fin se lleno de valor y tomó el auricular, marco el numero que se había aprendido de memoria de todas esas veces que se dispuso a marcarlo y después se arrepintió, después de un momento se escucho el tono al otro lado de la línea y segundos después la voz de un hombre.

- Buenos días, residencia Grandchester – Se dejo escuchar al otro lado.

- Buenos días… me gustaría hablar con el señor Richard Grandchester – Menciono.

- ¿Quién desea hablarle? – Inquirió el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- William Andley, dígale que el asunto del cual deseo hablarle es delicado y urgente- Informo.  
El empleado le pidió esperar para comunicarlo, mientras tanto Albert intento tranquilizarse, no sabia si el duque esta al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo con Terry, pues esta al tanto de que el hombre había contratado a un detective para que lo mantuviese al tanto de cada paso que su hijo da, un minuto después Richard Grandchester pasaba al teléfono.

- Buenos días Albert ¿Cómo estas? – Lo saludo el hombre en tono tranquilo.

- Buenos días Richard… bien ¿Tú como has estado? – Respondió al saludo.

- Bien… en realidad estoy muy bien, pero sobre todo aliviado y feliz – Contesto.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial? – Pregunto el rubio tanteando el terreno.

- Si, Terry esta con nosotros Albert – Respondió sin ocultar su satisfacción por esto.

- ¡¿Él esta con ustedes? – Inquirió el chico verdaderamente sorprendido.

- Si, llego ayer… estuvimos hablando, mi hijo ha regresado Albert… aun no me ha contado nada de lo sucedido, no sé como se dio su recuperación, solo que nadie lo sabe hasta ahora, a excepción de nosotros y su psicólogo, que desea mantenerlo así hasta que logre hablar con Luciano Di Carlo y saber a ciencia cierta todo lo ocurrido, al parecer aun tiene muchos vacios, pero ya sabe quien es… ¡Sabe que es Terruce Grandchester! – Explico con emoción.

- ¡Vaya! La verdad no sé que decirte Richard… - Esbozo el joven sin salir de su asombro, se llevo una mano hasta el puente de la nariz y presiono con dos dedos sobre esta, cerró los ojos un instante y pensó en Candy – Todo eso aun no deja de sorprenderme, a pesar de esa seguridad que tú demostrabas y que era casi una certeza… Terry esta vivo y lo mas increíble aun cerca de nosotros, manteniendo una relación con Candy, por cierto antes de irse tuvieron una discusión y él termino con ella, estaba muy molesto… supongo que todo esto es por lo acalorado del momento pues la descubrió durmiendo abrazada a una fotografía de él mismo que Eleonor le regalo años atrás – Menciono el chico aun desconcertado.

- ¿Se puso celoso de él mismo? – Pregunto Richard dejando libre una carcajada.

- Bueno todo parece indicar eso… aunque seguramente aun no lo sabía, lo más probable es que aun siguiese pensando que era Fabrizio Di Carlo cuando la vio, por lo pronto me alegra saber que esta bien, todos estábamos muy preocupados por su paradero y su actitud, sobre todo su hermana… mi prometida – Dijo y se corrigió de inmediato.

- Comprendo… bueno la verdad es que Terry esta aun muy confundido, nosotros le hemos ofrecido todo nuestro apoyo, pero ya sabes como es mi hijo… la conversación de ayer no fue nada fácil y de no ser por Eleonor yo no tendría en mis manos la oportunidad que tengo ahora, estamos en una especie de tregua y ahora solo queda de mi parte ganarme su confianza y aprecio, él es un chico maravilloso pero es terco, orgulloso e intransigente como todo Grandchester, solo espero poder superar esa barrera que nos separa – Indico en tono serio.

- No sé si será adecuado hablarle sobre Candy en estos momentos, pero ella esta verdaderamente desesperada por todo lo que esta pasando, creo que todo esto apenas comienza y ellos deben tener todo nuestro apoyo para poder superar esta prueba – Señalo el rubio mostrando su preocupación.

- Y lo tendrán Albert, eso puedes asegurarlo, ya Eleonor y yo habíamos hablando de ello, sabemos que todo esto será muy complicado con ellos, que es una gran prueba que su amor debe superar, pero confiamos en que lograran hacerlo… por lo pronto hazle saber que él esta bien y que seguramente buscara la manera de comunicarse con ella en cuanto se sienta en capacidad de hacerlo, según nos informo piensa quedarse en Nueva York hasta la llegada de los Di Carlo, supongo que teme enfrentarse a tu prometida sin tener todo en claro y sin la presencia de los padres de ella para que lo ayuden a contarle toda la verdad, estamos conscientes del gran cariño que Fransheska le tiene a nuestro hijo y créeme Albert lamentamos todo esto que esta pasando y el dolor que pueda causarle a ella – Expuso el hombre y el rubio podía sentir que era sincero.

- Yo también temo por su reacción Richard, no será nada fácil cuando llegue el momento de contarle toda la verdad, Fransheska idolatra a Terry… ella ve en él a su hermano y la relación de complicidad y apoyo muto que tiempo atrás tuvieron se fortaleció cuando Terry llego y logro ganarse su confianza, él ha sido verdaderamente ese hermano que ella perdió; pero no es junto obligar a Terry a continuar con esta mentira solo por no hacerle daño a ella y tampoco es justo para Fransheska seguir engañada, me ha costado mucho no hablarle de nada de esto, pero sé que solo Terry y su familia tienen el derecho a hacerlo – Confeso el rubio con pesar.

- Terruce también la quiere mucho Albert y créeme que buscara la mejor manera para contarle todo, esta decidido a retomar su vida y pedirle una explicación a Luciano Di Carlo, yo también me veo realmente tentado a exigirle cuentas por todo esto, pero es mi hijo quien debe tomar cartas en el asunto, solo él debe manejar esto… esa fue su primera condición para aceptar nuestro apoyo, que no deberíamos interferir en nada que tuviese que ver con los Di Carlo – Informo el hombre y su voz mostraba su inconformidad con la petición de su hijo.

- Los Di Carlo son buenas personas Richard, si Luciano cometió algún error seguramente fue llevado por la presión que sentía en ese entonces, él había perdido a su hijo y estaba a punto de perder al resto de su familia… - El duque se había quedado en silencio y Albert supo que sus palabras no eran bien recibidas, así que decidió continuar – No estoy justificando a Luciano… solo estoy probando ponerme en su lugar un momento e intentar comprender lo que sucedió y que lo insto a llevarse a Terry, no me gusta juzgar a las personas y menos sin haberlas escuchado antes – Agrego en tono serio pero al mismo tiempo buscando una conciliación.

- Es lógico que desee brindarle una oportunidad a Luciano Di Carlo, a fin de cuentas él es el padre de tu prometida… pero ese hombre nos robo a Terruce, él manipulo a mi hijo y lo mantuvo alejado de todos los que lo queríamos por casi cinco años Albert, no me puedes pedir que comprenda y me quede de manos cruzadas ante esto – Dijo en tono firme.

- Él también fue un padre para Terry, le dio la familia que tu hijo siempre quiso, la que se merecía y nadie mas le dio… no quiero caer en confrontaciones por esto Richard, pero es algo que ni tú ni nadie puede negar, si Luciano Di Carlo le quito muchas cosas a Terry… también le dio muchas que años atrás le faltaron, tú mismo pudiste constatar como lo trataba Fransheska y ese mismo amor que ves que ella le profesa también lo hacen sus padres, si se equivocaron no han sido los únicos, ustedes también lo hicieron y aun así desean tener la oportunidad de reparar el daño que le hicieron a su hijo, ellos también tienen derecho al mismo trato… en eso creo que tanto Terry como yo estamos de acuerdo – Indico sin vacilar.

- Tienes razón él piensa igual que tú, sin embargo… no me hagas caso Albert, esta situación es muy complicada para todos y como dices nosotros somos los últimos que debemos actuar como jueces, todo esto esta en manos de Terruce, es quien debe decidir que hacer y sé que será justo… además solo se puede dar constancia del trato de los Di Carlo, comprender y justificar sus acciones, aunque me pese no me queda mas que ser un espectador silente y pasivo… por lo pronto intentare recuperar el tiempo perdido y reparar todo el daño que le cause a mi hijo – Expreso con decisión, dejando en claro que ahora nadie lo apartaría de Terry.

- Estas en todo tu derecho y más que eso es tu deber brindarle el apoyo y la estabilidad que Terry necesita, me gustaría mucho poder hablar con él pero tal vez sea muy pronto para hacerlo, sé que necesita tiempo para asimilar todo, no es nada fácil la situación que esta viviendo, no lo fue para mi y eso que siempre conté con la ayuda de Candy y mis sobrinos que insistían en llenarme de mis propios recuerdos, imagino lo confuso que debe ser para Terry cuando por el contrario a él siempre lo instaron a creer que era alguien mas, si llegan hablar de Candy dile que yo estoy muy pendiente de ella e intentare prepararla para todo esto que se viene, que no tema… ella entenderá – Menciono sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

- Así lo hare Albert, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le has brindado a mi hijo, no tendré como pagarte por ello, le mencionare a Eleonor a ver si ella puede sacar a relucir el tema de Candy, yo aun estoy en una cuerda floja y un asunto tan delicado como ese no creo que merezca tocarlo aun, te estaré llamando ante cualquier novedad, gracias por todo – Dijo el hombre con sinceridad.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Terry es mi amigo y créeme me hace muy feliz que este vivo y sano, yo hare lo mismo si ocurre alguna eventualidad, saludos a todos – Expuso el rubio y después de eso la comunicación se corto.

Albert se coloco de pie y camino hasta el gran ventanal dejando que su mirada se perdiese entre las calles de la ciudad, aun no lograba salir de su asombro por la confirmación que Richard acababa de hacer, se había dicho muchas veces que ese chico no podía ser Terry y después otras tantas se aseguraba a si mismo que lo era, hasta comenzó a buscar rasgos verdaderamente similares entre este y el Terry adolescente, pudo encontrarlos y aun así necesitaba de mas pruebas para hacerse a la idea, con todo eso… esto no era nada sencillo de asimilar, para todos Terry había muerto hace tanto tiempo, aunque nunca terminaron de sentirlo así… y habla por él y Candy, ellos nunca llegaron a sentir esa desaparición del chico como tal, no como sucedió con Anthony o con Stear, con él las cosas fueron distintas, aunque ausente su presencia siempre permaneció junto a ellos, las misma Candy se negaba a dejarlo ir, aun lo hace y muestra de ello es lo sucedido, estaba durmiendo con la fotografía de Terry aun cuando se decía completamente enamorada de Fabrizio – El chico cerró los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, entrelazos los dedos en la cabellera y los apoyo en la nuca para intentar alejar la tensión – Ella aun ama a Terry… y ha estado engañándose todo este tiempo, negándose a ver lo que tenia delante de sus ojos, ella mas que nadie debió tener la certeza de que este era quien era en cuanto lo vio… y lo hizo, ella lo hizo, pero después se negó a seguir con ello ¿Por qué? ¿Qué llevo a Candy a negarse esa verdad? – Preguntaba desconcertado, se escucho un toque en la puerta.

- Adelante – Ordeno sin volverse a mirar.

- Albert disculpa que te interrumpa pero necesito que firmes estos papeles, debemos enviarlos a California cuanto antes, los esta solicitando la cámara de finanzas… - El moreno se interrumpió al ver el semblante de su amigo - ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Si… acabo de hablar con Richard Grandchester y me dijo que… que Terry esta con ellos – Contesto el rubio dejando libre un suspiro.

- ¿Ya sabe quien es? – Pregunto George dejando a un lado su postura centrada.

- Su proceso de recuperación al parecer esta casi terminado, llego hasta la casa de los duques de Grandchester con la certeza de saber quien era, por lo pronto desea mantenerlo en secreto hasta hablar con Luciano Di Carlo, supongo que por eso decidió irse de Chicago… para no tener que enfrentar a Fransheska ni a Candy, no es nada fácil lo que esta viviendo justo ahora, yo tome la misma decisión cuando descubrí quien era… me gustaría mucho poder hablar con él y ayudarlo, pero también me preocupa lo que pueda suceder con Candy, ella sigue enamorada de Terry eso es mas que evidente… - El joven fue interrumpió por el moreno.

- Ella sigue enamorada de la imagen del Terry que murió hace casi cinco años, lo idolatra como si fuese un Dios… puede que también quiera a Fabrizio pero es solo porque ve en este al actor, no puede asociarlo con Terry pues para ella este no tiene ni tendrá nunca un remplazo, he visto su actitud los últimos días y aunque le duele mucho lo que esta pasando… ese dolor no se acerca al que paso después de su separación con el actor ¿Recuerdas que tú me enviaste a cuidar de ella en ese entonces? – Inquirió mirando al rubio, este asintió en silencio y George continuo – En ese entonces ella busco todas las manera posibles de distraerse, a todos le mostraba una sonrisa y hacia como si su vida fuese completamente normal y feliz… pero la verdad era que sufría mucho, evitaba comprar prensa para no tener noticias de él, se fue como voluntaria a las minas y hasta quiso enlistarse como enfermera voluntaria para ir al frente, en resumidas cuantas estaba desesperada por alejarse e intentar olvidarse del chico… ahora aunque la veo sufrir y también esta angustiada por lo que esta pasando, creo que ese amor que aun mantiene le impide correr hasta donde este se encuentra, es como si no desease luchar por recuperarlo… es algo bastante extraño – Indico el moreno como en un monologo mientras analizaba en sus recuerdos la actitud de la rubia.

- Yo también he notado algo muy extraño en ella, pero también esta confundida George… supongo que dentro de ella siente que ama a dos personas y no sabe como explicárselo, porque el amor que siente por Fabrizio es real… pero también el que siente por Terry… ¡Dios esto es tan complicado! Te aseguro que daría lo que fuese por ahorrarle todo lo que esta pasando, pero es inevitable – Esbozo llevándose las manos hasta la cabeza.

- Lo mejor será tomar las cosas con calma e intentar prepararla para lo que viene, en todo caso creo que si existe alguien con el derecho de contarle todo y también con el tacto para hacerlo es el propio Terruce Grandchester, solo él podrá controlar las emociones que esto origine dentro de ella, después de todo Candy lo ama y estará feliz por tenerlo de vuelta… aunque eso signifique dejar ir a Fabrizio Di Carlo – Expuso el moreno en tono serio.

El rubio asintió en silencio y su mirada se perdió en un punto imaginario durante algunos minutos mientras buscaba la manera de hablar con su hermana, decidió que seria mejor brindarle la oportunidad de hablar, de desahogarse y tal vez de esa manera pudiese definir con mayor claridad sus sentimientos, si, justamente eso era lo importante ahora.

* * *

_**Tu voz parece de otro tiempo,  
ya no tiene aquel tono cálido  
de antes, ni la complicidad  
de siempre, sólo son palabras  
y su afecto es ahora discreto:  
en tus mensajes ya no hay mensaje.**_

_**Crisis, Francisco Gálvez.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	127. Capitulo 40 parte 3

**Capitulo 40**

**parte 3**

La noche comenzaba a caer y su oscuro manto cubría las montañas a los lejos, al tiempo que las primeras estrellas se mostraban como diminutos diamante allí donde el cielo se notaba mas oscuro, una ligera brisa movió sus cabellos y la delicada tela del vestido azul cielo que llevaba puesto – Cerró los ojos un instante y de inmediato una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en limpiarlas pues estas se empeñaban en brotar todo el tiempo, sin embargo cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta respiro profundamente y se llevo la mano hasta la cara, se coloco frente al tocador para acomodarse un poco, aunque sabia que no serviría de mucho, luego dio la orden para que entrasen.

- Buenas noches Candy – La saludo el rubio entrando al lugar.

- Buenas noches Albert ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Respondió al saludo intentando parecer casual.

- Fue un día bastante ajetreado, tú ¿Cómo te sientes? – Inquirió mirándola.

- Bien… hoy me visito Annie con Keisy y estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, he pensado en ir a visitar a la señorita Pony y la hermana María… creo que… tal vez es lo mejor, que yo también me aleje por unos días para poner las cosas en orden – Contesto con voz calmada.

- Candy… la verdad yo no sé que decirte, comprendo que toda esta situación te tenga muy desconcertada y lo que esta haciendo… sé que debes sentirte muy lastimada, pero créeme todo tiene una explicación, él solo necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas, lo que paso no es nada sencillo… - La chica lo interrumpió.

- ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Te conto algo Albert? ¿Te dijo como esta, como se siente? – Lo interrogo desesperada mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No… yo tampoco he hablado con él, supongo que también debe estar molesto conmigo por no haberle dicho nada… pero sé que esta bien, es probable que se quede en Nueva York hasta la llegada de sus padres – Respondió sin desviarle la mirada.

- Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada… en todo caso fui yo quien te obligo a permanecer callado, en mas de una ocasión me insististe para que yo hablase con él y le contase toda la verdad… es absurdo que piense así de ti, no entiendo por qué hace esto, yo sé que esta molesto y debe sentirse traicionado… pero no me permite ni siquiera explicarle lo que sucedió, no entiende de razones ni de nada, le he dejado mas de veinte mensajes en el hotel pidiéndole que se comunique conmigo, que es urgente… pero nunca esta cuando yo llamo y tampoco responde mis mensaje, ni siquiera deja un recado para mi ¡Por Dios que tanto hace en Nueva York que no puede tomar un teléfono y llamarme! ¿Acaso no merezco al menos cinco minutos de su tiempo para poder explicarle todo o al menos intentarlo? Si se supone que me ama debería al menos brindarme eso… no es mucho lo que pido Albert, solo que me escuche – Esbozo y en ese momento rompió a llorar.

- Pequeña no te pongas así… Candy mírame – Dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – Esto pasara… ya veras que él va a volver y hablara contigo, te escuchara y comprenderá cada cosa que desees explicarle, pero tú también debes darle a él esa oportunidad… es necesario que te prometas a ti misma que cuando llegue el momento de hablar sea con la verdad, que ya no habrán mas mentiras, tienes que decirle toda la verdad y dejar que él también te diga todo – Agrego el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo… yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo Albert, quiero decirle todo… ya no quiero vivir en una constante zozobra, yo tampoco me siento bien ni cómoda ocultándole cosas a Fabrizio, yo lo amo y deseo luchar por esto, no podría estar sin él… no quiero estar sin él – Expuso con dolor.

- Entonces ten paciencia, ten solo un poco de paciencia… dale el tiempo que necesita, no lo presiones o intentes buscarlo, no ahora Candy, créeme él necesita este espacio que ha buscado, no solo tú estas preocupada y dolida, Fransheska también lo esta aunque todos los días habla con él… no le gusta sentirse atada de manos, pero su hermano le pidió tiempo y comprensión y ella ha accedido a darle todo esto y mas si él lo necesita, esta situación no es fácil para nadie… pero no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar – Señalo acariciando la mejilla de la chica con ternura – Si deseas ir hasta el hogar de Pony me parece una excelente idea… los Di Carlo están por llegar y lo mas probable es que él lo haga junto a ellos, solo son pocos días pequeñas, después de eso las cosas cambiaran, te lo prometo – Agrego con media sonrisa.

- Para mi cada hora ya parece un día… lo extraño demasiado Albert y tengo una sensación en el pecho que no me gusta nada, es como si algo me dijese que ya no volveré a verlo nunca mas, puede que pienses que exagero o que soy paranoica… pero ¿Si él esta esperando a sus padres para anunciarles que regresa a Italia? Ya no existe nada que lo mantenga fuera de su país… ese hombre murió y todo el peligro paso, te juro que ya no sé que pensar, no puedo dormir, no tengo apetito… no logro concentrarme en nada, si Fabrizio se va todo habrá terminado… y algo me grita que así será y eso me llena de miedo Albert, tengo mucho miedo – Expreso y ese temor del que hablaba estaba en sus ojos y su actitud.

- No pienses en ello Candy… eso no pasara, él no volverá a Italia… eso puedes tenerlo casi por seguro, ahora mas que nunca permanecerá aquí en América… - El rubio se detuvo al percatarse que estaba dejando ver mucho, así que busco una excusa creíble – Recuerda que mi boda con Fransheska es dentro de poco y sus padres no lo dejaran marcharse ahora, además él nunca le haría eso a su hermana… así que aleja ese temor de ti ahora mismo y confía en lo que te digo, él volverá y vendrá a buscarte, no lo has perdido Candy – Sentencio mirándola a los ojos para infundirle confianza.

- Hare lo que me pides… mañana saldré para el hogar de Pony y me quedare allá unos días, espero que a mi regreso ya Fabrizio este aquí… gracias por estar siempre conmigo Albert, no te imaginas cuanto me alivia contar contigo, lamento llenarte de tanto problemas… se supone que ahora nada mas debes tener cabeza para tu boda con Fran y yo siempre te ocupo con mis problemas, verdaderamente pareces mas mi padre que mi hermano, siempre preocupándote por mi y cuidándome de todo, te quiero tanto – Menciono la chica dándole un abrazo muy fuerte al rubio mientras se llena de esa seguridad que él le brindaba.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Candy, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, ya muchas veces tú lo has estado para mi, somos hermanos ¿No es así? – Pregunto mirándola con una sonrisa, ella asintió en silencio respondiendo con el mismo gesto - Bueno entonces no te preocupes por mi que yo ahora estoy bien, Fransheska también lo esta y los dos solo deseamos brindarles todo nuestro apoyo a ustedes, además para la boda aun falta… lo que ocurre no interferirá en nada con lo planeado hasta ahora, pero si nos lleva a adelantar la boda seria maravilloso – Expuso con diversión para lograr sacarle una sonrisa a la rubia.

Pasaron unos minutos mas hablando sobre el viaje de Candy al día siguiente, la visita de Annie y otras cosas casuales, él intentaba alejar de su hermana esa sombra que la cubría, sabia que no era fácil pero Candy siempre fue una chica optimista y valiente, sabia que lograría salir de todo esto, confiaba en Terry y su amor por ella, ahora mas que nunca tenia la certeza de que su amigo haría todo lo posible por cuidarla y comprenderla, el amor de ellos era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, solo debían dejar que fuese este quien lo guiase.

Guardaba el uniforme, mientras Joshua recogía los libros y colores para depositarlos en el bolso de él, se despidieron de los compañeros de trabajo de Fabrizio, para dirigirse a la casa del teniente Pétain, ya habían hablado con él para realizar la llamada a Italia, el hombre no pudo evitar emocionarse con la noticia y felicitar a Fabrizio por haber encontrado el valor para dar un paso tan importante en su vida, él y Marión llegaron al acuerdo de no decirle nada a Joshua y mantenerlo en secreto para darle la sorpresa al niño y decirle que esos eran sus abuelos ya cuando los tuviese en frente, el joven salía a la calle al tiempo que se colocaba un gorro, seguidamente tomó la mano de Joshua, para cruzar esta y tomar el autobús que los llevaría hasta la casa del Teniente ya ahí se encontraría con Marión quien pasaría a la mansión después de su jornada laboral, durante el trayecto el joven llevaba al niño en sus piernas mientras este acotaba sobre algunas cosas en la calle, las cuales divisaba a través del cristal de las ventanas del vehículo.

Bajaron en la parada que estuviese mas cerca de la casa y de ahí caminaron, el niño se percato de la mansión al final de la calle y supo que no se dirigían a su casa sino a la del militar por lo que se soltó de la mano de su padre y salió corriendo, el joven le dejo hacerlo ya que era una calle poco transitada además era poco lo que faltaba para llegar, el pequeño dio varios brincos en la caseta de seguridad de la mansión hasta que los reservas se percataron de la presencia e inmediatamente abrieron al reconocerlo, desviaron la mirada para verificar con quien llegaba, uno de ellos le hizo el saludo militar al niño dejando ver media sonrisa ante lo cual Joshua lo imito con el mismo gesto y la mirada brillante, quien después se despidió de ellos agitando una de sus manos mientras corría a la entrada de la mansión.

Los jóvenes soldados de primera al ver a Fabrizio se cuadraron en saludo militar, sentían por el joven respeto y para ellos era un soldado más.

- Buenas tardes mi señor. – Dijeron al unisonó.

- Buenas tardes… pero por favor dejen el saludo para los verdaderos militares, ya no soy uno… - Mostrándole media sonrisa. - Se lo fastidioso que hacerlo todo el tiempo… no me trae muy buenos recuerdos que se diga. – Palmeándole los hombros a los jóvenes.

- Como diga señor. – Acotaron relajando un poco el cuerpo, pero sin dejar de lado el respeto ya que se lo habían enseñado, además el teniente siempre que hablaba del joven mientras este no estaba, lo hacia como si fuese un alto mando mas.

Fabrizio dejo libre un suspiro y siguió a la entrada sabiendo que era imposible el quitarle a ellos esa distancia hacia él, mientras veía a Joshua ya en los brazos del ama de llaves de la mansión, quien lo estaba asfixiando a besos.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo Fabrizio llegando hasta esta.

- Buenas tardes joven Di Carlo… adelante por favor. – Acoto la mujer haciendo un ademan. – El teniente esta ahora mismo en una reunión junto a su esposa y otros militares provenientes desde Londres, por favor espere, en cuanto termine estará con usted… ya mismo les hago llegar té y galletas… bueno té para usted ya que Joshua prefiere chocolate… se que no te gusta el té. – Acoto la mujer dirigiéndose esta vez al pequeño entre sus brazos quien le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias… por eso te quiero tanto. – Le dijo el niño.

- Ya quiero saber yo a quien sales tan pícaro. – Dándole una suave nalgada.

- A papi. – Lanzo sin más, ante lo cual Fabrizio no pudo evitar sonreír y el niño estiro los brazos para que este lo cargase.

- Tampoco tanto Joshua… - Expuso el joven.

- Por favor póngase cómodo. – Señalando un mueble para que este tomara asiento. – Enseguida les hago llegar las galletas y el chocolate. – Al tiempo que salía hacia la cocina, después de varios minutos llego una de las jóvenes del servicio con el refrigerio, Fabrizio se había percatado de que Marión aun no había llegado, dirigió la mirada al hermoso reloj de oro que colgaba de la pared y se supo que aun faltaba tiempo para que soltase su turno, estaba algo nervioso no podía ocultarlo las manos le temblaban y le sudaban, necesitaba de ella ahí para que le diera fuerzas.

Habían pasado un poco mas de veinte minutos y Pétain no salía, ni Marión llegaba, el niño estaba incomodo de estar sentado solo admirando los retratos de los antepasados del teniente los cuales ya se conocía de memoria, todos príncipes de Andorra sumamente elegantes, el teniente era copríncipe, pero poco le gustaba adular sobre ese titulo y eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Joshua de él era un hombre sumamente sencillo.

- Papi… ¿Aun falta mucho?… ¿Puedo salir a jugar al jardín? – Pregunto el niño

- No sé cuanto falta… esperemos que pase alguna de las chicas y le decimos que vamos al jardín. – Le dijo en un susurro el joven, pues necesitaba salir y drenar un poco los nervios, renovar el valor para marcar a su casa. En ese momento paso el ama de llaves, desviando la vista a ellos y les regalaba una sonrisa, por lo que Fabrizio aprovecho y le pidió que se acercase. – Disculpe, el niño esta un poco incomodo será que puedo salir un momento al jardín.

- Claro… si esta en su casa… no se preocupe yo misma iré a buscarlo en cuanto el señor pueda atenderlo. – Expuso con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose al niño. – Ve a jugar Joshua… eso ni no canses mucho a tu padre.

- No lo hare. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias… mi esposa tiene que estar por llegar… -

- No se preocupe si ella llega antes le avisare o la llevare hasta el jardín. – Dijo la mujer deteniendo a Fabrizio al adivinar lo que el joven deseaba pedirle, en ese momento él se puso de pie y salió junto a Joshua al jardín, donde el niño propuso jugar a las escondidas.

- Bien lancemos la moneda para ver a quien le tocara contar. – Dijo Fabrizio al tiempo que sacaba una moneda del bolsillo. – ¿Que lado prefieres?

- Cara… seguro te tocara contar papi. – Dijo sonriente mientras la moneda daba vueltas en el aire, el joven la atrapo cerrándola en el puño y la coloco sobre el dorso de su mano libre.

- Sello… te toca contar Joshua. – Explotando en carcajadas.

- Me has hecho trampas papi. – Dijo el niño insatisfecho con el resultado.

- No… no he hecho trampas, me has dicho cara y salió sello… así que a contar. – Expuso dándole media vuelta y le dio una nalgada para que se encaminara al árbol a realizar la tarea. El niño empezó a contar.

- ¿Papi hasta cuanto? – Pregunto ya con la cara tapada con sus manos y contra el árbol.

- ¡Hasta cincuenta, pero lento y sin saltarse los números! – Respondió Fabrizio encaminándose rápidamente para esconderse. Joshua contaba pausadamente pero al llegar a treinta y cinco, salió corriendo.

- Papi allá voy… se perfectamente donde estas. – Hablaba para que el joven escuchara.

Fabrizio podía escucharlo y supo que había hecho trampas, porque era imposible que hubiese contado hasta cincuenta por lo que sonreía desde su escondite el cual era perfecto y sabría que su hijo no lo encontraría tan fácilmente, podía escucharlo llamándolo y utilizando su elocuencia para que se descubriese el mismo, pero no lo haría, no esta vez por lo que cruzo sus brazos bajo la cabeza y se acostó esperando que lo encontrase, mientras sentía los cálidos rayos del sol bailando sobre su rostro, cerro los ojos mientras sonreía, sin saber por cuanto tiempo estaría en ese lugar, se había olvidado por completo donde estaba y el porque estaba ahí, que su objetivo era llamar a su casa para dejarles saber a sus padres que estaba vivo… que durante todo este tiempo los había extrañado como nunca, la claridad del sol trapazaba sus parpados cerrados creando luces naranjas las cuales fueron cubiertas por un cuerpo femenino, era su abuela que se le presentaba, era como si estuviese soñando pero no lo estaba ya que se encontraba completamente despierto, la vio sonreír a contra luz del sol y sus ojos estaban tan llenos de vida como nunca antes los había visto, estaba… estaba ¿Bailando? Si era un vals.

- Necesito una pareja, mi caballerito… sabes que Alfonzo nunca aprendió a bailar. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré!... Papi te encontré. – Lo saco del ensueño Joshua, se incorporo un poco y se quedo admirándolo aun aturdido por la experiencia que acaba de vivir, mas se sentía feliz por haber visto una vez mas a la francesa de ojos topacio. (Fan art)

Al salir del trance dejo libre una carcajada y se puso de pie y salió trotando al árbol, mas Joshua le llevaba mucha ventaja, esa que él dejo que tomara, en ese momento pudo ver al ama de llaves agitando la mano para que se acercase, asintió en silencio y se encamino hasta el árbol donde ya el niño esperaba.

- Joshua… sigue jugando yo voy a hablar con el teniente, ten cuidado… y pórtate bien.

- Si papi yo me porto bien… voy a jugar con Carter y Moore… ellos están muy aburridos allá, además les voy a enseñar a jugar ajedrez… seguro no saben los trucos que me ha enseñado el señor Raggiani – Le dijo el niño ya que el jefe de su padre lo estaba enseñando a jugar y la ultima vez que visito a los jóvenes soldados vio en su caseta de seguridad una tabla.

- Está bien… enséñales esos trucos. – Acoto el joven sonriendo, la cual se borro cuando se volvió y se encamino al interior de la casa consiente de que era menos el tiempo que lo separaba de dar uno de los pasos mas importante de su vida.

Al llegar ya el teniente lo esperaba en la sala quien al verlo se puso de pie y se acerco hasta él dándole un abrazo al cual el joven correspondió, para luego encaminarse ambos al despacho y los pálpitos de Fabrizio eran cada vez mas rápidos y dolorosos, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del jean para que el sudor las abandonara, o tratar de tranquilizarse un poco, el hombre tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y lo invito a sentarse.

- Y bien Fabrizio ¿Como están las cosas?…. ¿Marión no ha venido contigo? ¿Ella como esta? Espero y la estés haciendo feliz. – Preguntaba con media sonrisa.

- Si viene señor solo que aun esta en el hospital pero ya no debe tardar… todo esta bien los estudios muy bien, los parciales los presente la semana pasada solo estamos esperando las calificaciones y dentro de dos semanas las vacaciones… aun no se como agradecerle… puede estar seguro que voy al cuarto año sin ninguna materia arrastra… además las del segundo año ya las pase solo quedare viendo la que me falto del tercero. – Hablaba mientras el hombre sonreía y asentía en silencio ante las noticias del joven, él prefirió entablar una amena conversación con este para que dejara de lado los nervios ya que eran sumamente obvios. –Esta bien… y trato todos los días hacerla feliz, bueno con lo que esta a mi alcance hace poco tuvimos la oportunidad de asistir al festival mundial de tango… quiero darle lo mejor ya que no se merece menos… quiero convertirla en la princesa que es y que aun no he podido brindarle lo que se merece. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, en ese momento el teniente se puso de pie y bordeo el escritorio sentándose al borde frente a Fabrizio.

-El hombre que trata a su mujer como una princesa es la mejor prueba de que fue criado en los brazos de una reina. – Al tiempo que tomaba el teléfono. – Ahora dale a esa reina la oportunidad de saber que su hijo esta vivo y que esta dispuesto a refugiarse nuevamente en esos brazos que tanto extraña. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven trago en seco y con manos trémulas tomo el auricular para luego marcar pero antes de hacerlo le dedico una mirada mas al teniente quien asintió en silencio y él bajo la vista, seguidamente miro una vez mas a la puerta esperando a Marión, pero esta no llegaba, se llevo el auricular al oído y al tener tono marco el numero de su casa, timbro una vez y los nervios regresaron como golpe de ola, una segunda vez y podía sentir el corazón palpitarle violentamente contra el tórax.

- Buenas tardes. – se dejo escuchar en italiano la voz de una mujer antes de que timbrara por una tercera vez.

- Bue… Buenas tardes. – Saludo el joven en italiano con voz temblorosa y el teniente mostro una sonrisa para infundirle confianza, seguidamente llevo su mano hasta la que Fabrizio tenia libre y apretó cálidamente percatándose de que esta estaba sumamente sudada y temblaba. – Por favor con el señor Luciano Di Carlo. – Logro que el nombre de su padre le saliese nítido.

- El señor no se encuentra… ¿Quién desea hablarle? - Le dijo una voz que él no conocía, además se escuchaba como de una persona joven, tal vez alguna chica nueva del servicio.

- ¿Y la señora Fiorella? – No tenia intenciones de que quien fuese la primera en enterarse de su existencia fuese su madre pero en vista de que su padre no se encontraba, tal vez estaría en los laboratorios, seria ella, obviando el hecho de decirle de quien hablaba a la joven y su corazón latió mucho mas rápido ¿Como si fuese posible? Y las ganas de llorar abordaban su garganta mientras esperaba escuchar la voz de su madre.

- La señora tampoco se encuentra en casa. – Respondió la joven y las ilusiones del chico se desplomaron, pero no desistiría tan fácilmente. – Ellos están de viaje. – Le hizo saber amablemente.

- ¿No sabe si estarán en la casa de Venecia? – Le pregunto con las intensiones de realizar la llamada a esta.

- No señor… ellos no están en el país… están en América con los preparativos del matrimonio de la joven Fransheska. - Al saber la noticia Fabrizio cerró los ojos fuertemente, para no dejar salir las lagrimas y la mano que mantenía el auricular empezó a temblar sin control sintiendo en ese momento que el cielo y la tierra lo abandonaban que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. – ¿Quien desea hablarles?… si desea dejar algún mensaje se los hare saber en la próxima misiva, ya que tal vez regresen dentro de tres meses.

- Dígale que llamo su… su… no… no olvídelo. – Y tranco sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

La joven se extraño ante tal gesto grosero, mientras colgaba y en ese momento se acercaba Anna a ella.

- ¿Quien ha llamado? – Pregunto a la joven.

- No lo sé. – Respondió alzándose de hombros. – Solo se que era francés… que por cierto muy mal educado.

- ¿Francés? – Pregunto extrañada. – Pero si tú no sabes francés muchacha.

- Si… no sé francés, el hombre hablo en italiano, pero el acento era francés… se reconocerlo… ahora con su permiso sigo con mis deberes. – Dijo la joven al tiempo que se encaminaba a las escaleras, mientras el ama de llave de los Di Carlo quedo pensativa acerca de la extraña llamada.

Fabrizio dejo el auricular en su lugar y se quito el gorro pues sentía que este le estorbaba, mientras el teniente lo miraba en silencio, el joven no pudo mas por lo que aun manteniendo el gorro en sus manos se las llevo a la cara cubriéndola por completo con la prenda, apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y Pétain pudo ver como el cuerpo del joven se sacudía ante los sollozos, el hombre no pudo hacer mas que acariciarle la espalda, dejándolo llorar.

Él se sentía ahogarse, quisiera poder ver a su hermana casarse pero no podía hacerlo, su campanita se casaba, ya era toda una mujer y él se lo perdió, ahora seguro se quedara en América y tal vez no tendrá la oportunidad de verla una vez mas, le tocara esperar tres meses para poder decirle a sus padres de su existencia, pero eso ahora no importaba, solo quería salir corriendo y tomar un barco para poder ver a su hermana vestida de novia y no podría hacerlo, era imposible no tenia dinero para un viaje hasta América, menos sabría donde encontrarla, necesitaba abrazarla, besarla y desearle que fuese la mujer mas feliz del mundo… quería verse en los ojos de su hada… que ya no será mas suya porque ahora se independizaría, tendrá su propia familia y ahora sabe que nunca mas podrán las cosas ser iguales a como él las dejo… ya nunca mas será la misma niña con la que jugaba y hablaba hasta el amanecer, ya no será su cómplice, recién ahora se daba cuenta de que la había perdido para siempre y sentía morirse, había perdido a su hermanita.

- Trata de tranquilizarte hijo… no sé que te han dicho en la llamada, pero no todo puede estar perdido. – Le dijo al fin Pétain con la voz ronca por las emociones que el joven había despertado en él.

- Se casa… mi hada se casa teniente…. – Logro esbozar entre sollozos sin liberar su rostro del trapo que lo cubría. – Y no podre verla… la he perdido. – Susurro una vez más.

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Marión al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que él se puso de pie en un acto reflejo y camino hacia la ventana al tiempo que limpiaba su cara con el gorro y trataba de tranquilizarse, un llamado a la puerta y el teniente se encamino a esta y abrió.

- ¿Hola hija como estas? – Saludo el hombre tratando de retenerla un poco.

- Muy bien teniente… - Desviando la mirada a Fabrizio quien le daba la espalda. – ¿Y bien ya han llamado?… se me ha hecho un poco tarde, es que no llegue a tiempo para tomar el autobús. – Al tiempo que se extrañaba por no ver que Fabrizio se acercaba a saludarla.

- Si ya hemos llamado. – Le hizo saber el teniente.

- ¿Y bien que ha pasado? – Pregunto sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. - ¿Fabrizio? – Dirigiéndose a su esposo.

- Solo estoy viendo a Joshua jugar. – Dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras admiraba al pequeño jugar con una pelota y uno de los reservas. Se volvió y se encamino hasta ella a quien el corazón pareció que alguien se lo apretara con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo vacio al ver que su esposo había estado llorando. – Nada… no paso nada… - Desviando la mirada al teniente para que este no hablara. – No estaban en casa… solo eso… mejor nos vamos. – Depositándole un beso en la mejilla, se volvió al teniente. – Señor.

- Si será mejor que se marchen y descansa un poco Fabrizio ya después intentaremos nuevamente, esta misma semana si quieres. – Le dijo el hombre acercándose hasta él y palmeándole un hombro. El joven solo asintió en silencio para salir del paso.

- Yo le avisare teniente. – Dijo intentando parecer calmado.

- Bueno le diré a Carter que los lleve. – Acoto acompañándolos a salir del despacho, seguidamente mando a llamar al reserva quien llego junto a Joshua que se lanzo a los brazos a su padre y le pregunto si había llorado, este solo respondió que tenia alergia, obligándose a mostrar media sonrisa mas su esposa seguía estudiándolo con la mirada, cinco minutos después ya se encontraban en el auto camino a su casa, el trayecto Fabrizio lo hizo en completo silencio, admirando a través de la ventanilla y limpiando rápido alguna lagrima caprichosa que se escapaba, mientras Joshua hablaba con su madre y algunas veces trataba de hablarle a Fabrizio, pero Marión lo detenía preguntándole alguna cosa, para que dejase a su padre tranquilo.

Elisa despertó mas temprano de lo normal, lo tenia decidido, sabia que tenia que buscar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo pero ¿Por donde empezaría?, ¿Donde lo hallaría? No tenia la mínima idea. Tal vez en los barrios pobres de Chicago, pero Paul no la llevaría y arriesgarse a ir sola era un peligro, a ella la conocían y saben que sacan mucho más secuestrándola a ella y pidiéndole por el rescate a Frank. – Cavilaba la joven caminando de un lugar a otro dentro de su habitación.

- ¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer? Mis ganas son matarla, pero podría hacerlo sufrir de otra manera algo que sea mas doloroso y lento no hay nada peor que condenarlo a la soledad, necesito que se separen y mover los peones a mi favor y que mejor manera de hacerlo que entrar al tablero de juego, eso entrare al terreno donde se mueven. – Se decía la joven ante la nueva idea que se le vino a la cabeza.

Llamo a Flavia para que le preparara el baño, se vistió para ir a la empresa de Frank llego con Paul y dos de los hombres de seguridad que también la acompañaron en otro automóvil, pues a Frank no le gustaba que saliera sin guardaespaldas y si iba a visitarlo no podía darse el lujo de disgustarlo, bajo del automóvil derrochando elegancia, seguridad, soberbia, sensualidad, los hombres le abrieron la puerta y la acompañaron a entrar, mientras que Paul se quedo en el Lobby esperando, subió al ascensor bajo las sombras de John y Douglas al llegar al ultimo piso se dirigió por el pasillo manteniendo la misma actitud con los hombres un paso detrás de ella al lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente y como era costumbres todas las miradas se clavaban en ella.

- Buenos días Elizabeth ¿Cómo estas? – Saludo amablemente.

- Señora Wells, muy bien gracias ¿Y usted? – Pregunto la joven poniéndose de pie.

- Muy bien, ¿Mi esposo estará ocupado? – Pregunto con voz segura.

- No… bueno no por mucho tiempo ¿Y el pequeño Frederick como esta señora?

- Esta muy bien gracias Elizabeth cada vez mas grande e inquieto. – Respondió con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacia a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su hijo. – Me decías que mi esposo esta ocupado pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Si señora un par de minutos, esta con la señorita McGwire que le esta entregando el ultimo informe estadístico. – Dijo cordialmente la mujer, a Elisa ese apellido le sonaba.

- ¿McGwire? La verdad es que por los apellidos es muy poco Elizabeth, los conozco más por el físico. –Elisa tenía ciertas sospechas pero necesitaba confirmar y si era así se dijo que entonces Dios era muy grande.

- Nicole McGwire, la rubia de cabello ondulado, la de finanzas. – Hablo amablemente la asistente, ofreciéndole a la pelirroja los datos necesarios.

- Ah cierto, ya se quien es. – Dijo con la alegría que no podía disimularla, definitivamente el que busca encuentra. Hizo señas a uno de los guardaespaldas para que se acercara, este bajo hasta colocar su oído cerca de la boca de la joven. – Espérenme abajo con Paul. – El hombre de casi dos metros solo asintió en silencio, le hizo una seña al otro y se marcharon. – Gracias Elizabeth - Dirigiéndose ahora a la secretaria, sin pedir permiso se encamino y entro a la oficina sin llamar y Nicole se encontraba entregándole unos documentos a Frank, solo la presencia de la chica le hizo hervir la sangre, la odiaba tanto que podría matarla ahí mismo el solo hecho de recordar que fue por ella que Jules la dejo, que se le metió por lo ojos hasta lograr seducirlo.

-Buenos días – Pasando de largo hasta el escritorio lanzándole una mirada cargada de resentimiento a Nicole cuando paso a su lado, parándose junto a Frank y acariciándole la espalda.

-Aquí esta todo lo que me pidió señor. – Acoto la joven sin mirar a Elisa pues el sentimiento era reciproco, la pelirroja se lo había ganado con creces, solo que el arma de esta era ignorarla, no estaba en condiciones de darle ninguna pelea, pues indiscutiblemente saldría perdiendo, cuando la rival es la esposa del jefe no se puede ni siquiera pensar en declararle la guerra.

- Muchas Gracias Nicole. – Respondió Frank tomándole la mano a Elisa.

- Si necesita algo mas me lo hace saber señor.

- No, por ahora nada más, de nuevo gracias. – Acoto tranquilamente.

- Entonces me retiro con su permiso. – Con tono serio, ya que Elisa no le quitaba la mirada inquisidora de encima.

- Adelante. – haciendo un ademan para que la joven se retirara. Nicole asintió en silencio volviéndose sobre sus pasos y cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Cuando estuvieron solos Elisa acoto.

- No me gusta para nada esa muchacha Frank. – Sentándose en el escritorio.

- Amor, es una gran chica, además es muy eficiente. – Tratando de hacerle entender que no había ningún motivo por el cual debería de caerle mal.

- Si, puede ser la mejor empleada, pero eso no quiere que no que tenga que caerme bien, te mira de una manera que no sabe disimular. – Dijo con voz entre dura y cariñosa al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos mi vida ¿Qué cosas dices? – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta o te haces el tonto? – Dijo la joven con arrebato

- ¡Por Dios Elisa acaso crees que Nicole se puede fijar en este viejo! – Abriendo los brazos y mirando su cuerpo.

- Si… si que puede… no la quiero cerca de ti Frank. – Enfatizo lo mas seria posible.

- Eso es imposible, trabaja para mi amor. – Acomodándose en la silla, pues esta conversación lo estaba perturbando.

- No… no es imposible, puedes despedirla. - Manteniendo la misma actitud, aun sentada en el escritorio al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas.

- Esto es absurdo Elisa, Nicole es una excelente empleada. – Acoto seriamente.

- Sera entonces que tengo razón y ya tienes algo con ella. – Encarándolo.

- No mi amor como se te ocurre ya te he dicho que estoy muy viejo para estar en esas cosas. – Tratando de hacer que su esposa comprendiera.

- Para mi no lo estas. – Cambiando el tono de voz a uno seductor, se puso de pie se encamino a la puerta y le coloco seguro, de regreso al escritorio. – ¿Acaso no ves que estoy celosa? No me agrada ella y punto, se que le interesas mucho mas de lo que debería interesarle un jefe. – Sentándose de nuevo en el escritorio pero esta vez en medio de Frank abriendo las piernas y colocando los pies uno en cada posa brazo de la silla gerencial alzando su falda a la altura de sus muslos.

Esto hizo que la sangre de Frank hirviera nunca había visto a su esposa tan desenfadada y saber que esa actitud era infundada a causa de celos hacia él, lo excitaron de inmediato, se acomodo en la silla llevando sus manos hasta los muslos de su esposa quien arqueo su cuerpo y llevo la pelvis mas cerca del cuerpo de su esposo que la miraba con los ojos oscuros por el deseo, viajando con sus manos por las piernas disfrutando de los gemidos que lograba arrancarle, Elisa empezó a desabotonarse lentamente la camisa con una mano mientras que con la otra tomó el teléfono.

- Elizabeth, él señor esta sumamente ocupado, no esta para nadie, ni para el Papá si viene. – Colgando y terminado de abrirse la camisa, Frank solo pudo sonreír, tenia una reunión pero eso podía esperar, lo que su mujer le estaba ofreciendo era el cielo y no pensaba cambiarlo por nada, se acerco aun mas y empezó a besarle las piernas, mientras ella lo tomaba por los cabellos y lo guiaba estremeciendo su cuerpo, ante el recorrido de los labios de su esposo por el interior de sus muslos, liberando gemidos que hacían que el cuerpo de Frank palpitara, tomó las manos del hombre entre las suyas y las subió guiándolo para que la despojara de la ropa interior, él sujeto la prenda entre su manos y ella alzo la pelvis para que pudiera sacarla con facilidad mientras se miraban a los ojos y humedecía con su lengua los labios terminando por morderse el labio inferior, la sensualidad que desplegaba su mujer era única, si antes de esto la amaba ahora ya no podía describir lo que sentía por ella, el corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento tuvo miedo de morir, pero seria una muerte divina, cuando la prenda se encontraba en la rodillas Elisa cerró las piernas para que pudiera sacarla por completo se puso de pie y se sentó ahorcajada encima de Frank sintiendo como estaba a punto de explotar llevo una de sus manos hasta la erección frotándola por encima del pantalón , esto para Frank fue la gloria nunca había osado tocarlo, separándose un poco para sacar el miembro, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, él la tomaba por las caderas y ahogaba los gemidos en la boca de Elisa, ya no podía mas tenia que estar dentro de ella, era necesario, urgente.

Demorando un poco solo rozando y esto hacia que todo el cuerpo de Frank temblara, antes de acoplarse le dijo.

- Quiero que la eches. – Ahogando otro gemido de su esposo.

- Amor… amor no hablemos de eso ahora. –Logro decir con voz agitada.

Elisa le mordió el labio inferior y se dejo caer para que Frank pudiera entrar, empezó a combinar movimientos entre círculos y vaivén, él solo podía apretar fuertemente los ojos y tomar aire por la boca mientras se aferraba a las caderas de la joven cuando se percato de que Frank mas necesitaba se retiro nuevamente.

- Échala, tienes que despedirla. – Con voz gutural y mirándolo a los ojos.

Frank con las manos en las caderas de la joven intentaba bajarla y él subía pero sus intentos por entrar en ella eran en vano, en esa posición era ella quien tenia el control, todo su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba ante la necesidad.

- Está bien… esta bien la transfiero a Nueva York. – Dijo ya desesperado.

- Me parece perfecto – Acoto Elisa con una sonrisa y dejándose caer nuevamente colocando la cara de su esposo en sus pechos, pidiéndole que se los besara, que se los tocara y se aferraba de los cabellos de él moviéndose como nunca lo había hecho con él, pero siempre con Jules.

Frank alcanzo un orgasmo como nunca en su vida, conoció por el mismo lo que sus amigos llamaban la pequeña muerte, estuvo en el paraíso y regreso a la tierra solo que aun se encontraba en brazos de un ángel, no sabia como los celos podían causar esa reacción en su esposa, bendiciendo en ese momento a Nicole por provocarlos, se encontraba sudado, exhausto, satisfecho, extasiado, mientras su respiración se normalizaba recorría con sus labios los hombros de su mujer.

Se levanto y se coloco la ropa interior acomodando un poco su apariencia mientras Frank hacia lo mismo, para después ayudarlo a él mientras le acomodaba la corbata le dijo:

- Ya puedes mandarla a llamar. - Dijo tranquilamente mientras ajustaba el nudo.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – Pregunto algo apenado.

- En este preciso instante, quiero estar presente. – Manteniendo el mismo tono

Frank tomo el teléfono y por medio de Elizabeth envió por Nicole antes de hacerlo dudo un poco dedicándole una mirada a Elisa, ella solo le hizo un ademan para que siguiera. Apenas colgó ella se dirigió hasta la puerta y quito el seguro regresando y tomando asiento en uno de los muebles de visita, tomo una revista y empezó a hojearla despreocupadamente, cuando llamaron a la puerta un brillo se dejo ver en la mirada de Elisa.

- Adelante. – Respondió Frank ante el llamado, acomodándose en la silla.

- Me mando a llamar señor. – Dijo la joven entrando.

- Si señorita McGwire, tome asiento por favor. – Haciendo un ademan para que se sentara, antes de hacerlo la joven le dedico una mirada a Elisa quien se encontraba sumida en un articulo sentada al lado donde ella debía sentarse.

-¿Usted me dirá señor? – Pregunto intentando parecer calmada.

- Bueno señorita como usted sabe siempre me he caracterizado por darle la oportunidad de superarse a mis empleados por eso considero que es hora de darle un ascenso a la señorita Heinze, por lo que pienso darle su puesto. – La joven no sabía a que se debía esto, la habían tomado desprevenida pero siguió imperturbable. - Y pues en ese caso usted también subirá de cargo, es por eso que le ofrezco ser la nueva jefe de ventas de la sucursal en New york. – Esto fue un balde de agua fría, ella no quería irse era demasiado lejos, estaba su familia y también estaba Jules, ahora que él había cedido a salir con ella, no…no podía irse, no ahora que estaba a punto de atrapar al hombre que la había dejado sin aliento desde que lo vio, al que le había ofrecido una amistad incondicional y ahora que él le estaba ofreciendo mas que eso no se iría prefería seguir en el mismo cargo, pero al lado de él.

- Señor me alegra mucho saber que Marie tendrá un cargo mas alto, pero irme a New York, no estaba en mis planes.

- Bueno en ese caso le doy hasta el viernes para que lo piense si… - Él se detuvo pues lo que le diría no era nada fácil y Elisa lo miro fijamente diciéndole con esta que continuara, Frank suspiro y continuó. – Si no tendré que buscar otro jefe de ventas y lastimosamente usted quedaría sin trabajo, al menos que acepte en otra sucursal más cerca, el único inconveniente es que no tengo vacantes para altos cargos como lo es el de usted. – Termino por decir algo apenado.

Era simple aceptaba o la botaba, pero porque si ella no falta, trabaja horas extras, siempre estaba dispuesta, es colaboradora, no se atrasaba y siempre entrega su trabajo a tiempo.

- Señor pero si tiene alguna queja de mi, si no he sido eficiente, me gustaría que me lo comunicara. – Dijo con la voz consternada.

- No… no para nada Señorita McGwire, por el contrario es una excelente trabajadora es por esta razón que le ofrezco un puesto tan importante… pero si no lo acepta me decepcionaría mucho ya que tengo todas las esperanzas puestas en usted. – Manteniéndose calmado.

- Es bastante difícil señor… ¿Me puedo tomar un tiempo para pensarlo y hacerle saber a mi familia y a mi novio? – Acoto con resignación.

Mi novio… mi novio, estúpida como te llenas la boca llamándolo así, acaso no te das cuenta que te queda grande, es demasiado hombre para ti… bueno ya mi objetivo esta cumplido que es por lo menos sacarla de aquí, espero y se largue así no podría verlo mas. -Cavilaba Elisa mientras meneaba la cabeza observando un artículo en la revista.

- Espero que su familia y su novio comprendan su situación… ahora no le robo mas de su valioso tiempo. – Dijo Frank tranquilamente, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que estaba haciendo.

- Con su permiso señor. – La joven se puso de pie antes de encaminarse miro a Elisa, quien le dedico una inocente sonrisa.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se encamino hasta Frank, abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

- Por eso es que te amo. – Susurro contra sus labios.

- No más que yo. - Respondió devolviéndole el beso.

La joven salió de la oficina conteniendo el llanto que dejo salir cuando se encontraba en el pasillo encontrándose con Jules quien al verla en ese estado le pregunto.

- Nicole ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así? – colocándole las manos en los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

- Jules es que me han transferido a Nueva York. – Empezó a llorar de nuevo y se aferro a él en un abrazo.

- Y eso ¿Por qué? – Pregunto consternado y cediendo al abrazo de la joven.

- Me han ascendido. – Descansando la mejilla sobre el pecho de Jules.

- Pero eso es genial, ahora si no lo quieres habla con el señor Frank y que busque otra persona y te quedas en el mismo puesto. – Le dijo acariciándole los cabellos, pues no podía evitar sentirse mal ante la actitud de la chica.

- Ese es el problema mi puesto se lo van a dar a Marie y si no acepto irme a Nueva York me echan, Jules se que sientes cariño por la familia del jefe y tal vez lo que te voy a decir lo tomes a mal pero yo creo que me envía a otro estado es porque la señora me odia y no se porque si apenas nos dirigimos la palabra, para mi ella tiene que ver con todo esto, porque el señor no me ha dicho nada antes y me lo dice solo dándome tres días para decidirme. – Alejándose un poco del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… no Nicole la señora no haría algo así. – Acoto soltándose del abrazo y manteniéndole la mirada. – Además tú no le has hecho nada.

- No me lo estoy inventando Jules, es que ella estaba con él en la oficina y su gesto lo gritaba, desde la fiesta de tu cumpleaños ella me ha demostrado que no me pasa, como me mira, apenas si me habla y cuando lo hace es hipócritamente, de eso me doy cuenta y no soy la única, varias de las chicas se han dado cuenta y me lo han dicho.

- ¿Ella esta aquí? - Pregunto el joven sintiendo que la rabia lo consumía. Ella asintió en silencio – Hagamos una cosa, ve a tu casa y trata de calmarte un poco yo diré que te sentías mal y por eso te has retirado, descansa y piensa bien las cosas, yo tratare de hablar con el señor para convencerlo y en la noche te llamo para comunicarte lo que él me diga.

- Disculpe señor aun esperan por usted para dar inicio a la reunión. – Comunico Elizabeth a Frank.

- Gracias Elizabeth, diles que ya voy. – Hablo Frank dirigiéndose a su secretaria luego desvió la mirada a su esposa. – Bueno mi vida voy a entrar a una reunión de suma importancia.

- No te preocupes amor, ve tranquilo, yo ya me voy no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo solo a Frederick.

- No vemos en la noche – Dándole un beso para luego susurrarle al odio. – Estuvo magnifico ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

- Te amo. – Dijo Elisa dándole un beso y salió de la oficina acompañada por Frank y la secretaria ellos entraron al salón de reuniones mientras ella siguió su camino, antes de llegar al ascensor miro hacia el corredor que daba a la oficina de Jules no pensaba llegar, ya estaba cansada de rogarle, solo quería vengarse, pues con Elisa Leagan nadie juega, pero ver a Jules dándole un beso en la frente a Nicole hizo que el volcán de sus celos se activara, por lo que no perdería la oportunidad de regocijarse en su triunfo.

Antes de llegar hasta ellos ya Nicole venia mientras Jules se quedo parado viendo a la joven alejarse y como Elisa la interceptaba.

- Nicole se que te sientes mal, pero lo que te ofrece mi esposo es una gran oportunidad. – Le dijo manipulando su voz para que se escuchara lo más cariñosamente posible.

- Señora es que yo….

- Yo nada muchacha acepta, se que te va a ir de maravilla, Nueva York es una excelente ciudad, además te doy un consejo a Frank no le gusta que lo contradigan es mejor irte a otro estado donde vas a ganar mucho mas, a que te quedes sin trabajo, te acostumbraras rápido podrás venir los fines de semana, es mas hoy mismo hablo con Frank para que solo trabajes los jueves hasta medio día así te de tiempo de pasar mas tiempo aquí y por el pasaje no te preocupes los viáticos correrán por la empresa… tú solo déjamelo a mi, yo lo convenceré.

- Tiene razón señora. – Acoto la joven con media sonrisa llenándose de esperanza.

- Ves que todo tiene solución. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Ahora ven acá déjame darte un abrazo. – Elisa la rodeo con sus brazos mirando a Jules que se encontraba a una distancia de diez pasos, lo miro alzando una ceja y mostrando media sonrisa cargada de ironía, odio, rabia, rencor pero sobre todo celos. (Fanart)

-Ya sabes no te preocupes. – Dijo soltándose del abrazo y mostrándole una sonrisa que para Nicole era sincera.

- Gracias señora. – Dijo la joven y se alejo dejando a Elisa parada mirando a Jules con el sabor del triunfo en la boca viendo como lo había derrotado, se dio media vuelta y se encamino, Jules corrió y la tomó por la cintura jalándola al deposito donde se guardan los utensilios de limpieza, la joven no esperaba esta reacción por parte de él, la empujo contra la pared y le paso seguro a la puerta, mientras ella le daba golpes en la espalda, la cual parecía ser de piedra, porque no se quejaba en lo mas mínimo por los golpes, por el contrario a ella le dolían los puños.

- Déjame salir…. déjame salir. – Le pedía Elisa mientras seguía golpeándolo, él se dio media vuelta y la tomo por las muñecas sacudiéndola con fuerza.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa Elisa? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Pregunto con rabia, ella solo soltó una carcajada.

- A mi no me pasa nada, ahora al que veo que le pasa algo es a ti, ¿Estas molesto? - Hablo haciendo un puchero para luego soltar otra carcajada.

- Puedes dejar las niñerías, deja de restregarle a todo el mundo que tienes poder, porque estas casada con Frank. – Nunca antes había sentido tanta rabia en contra de Elisa.

- ¿De que me acusas? no he hecho nada. – Acoto con rabia

- Claro que lo has hecho, fuiste tú la de la idea de que transfieran a Nicole... ¿Fuiste tú verdad? ¿Se puede saber por qué? Ella no te ha hecho nada. – La rabia era palpable en la voz de Jules y esto hizo que la joven solo se molestara aun más.

- ¿Acaso es que te va hacer falta tu noviecita? – Pregunto irónicamente.

- Eso no es tu problema, Elisa ya deja de meterte en mi vida. – La joven lo había sacado de sus cabales.

- Yo no me meto en tu vida sabes ¿Por que? Porque no me interesa, hace mucho que dejaste de interesarme, Porque me dolió nuestra separación pero ya lo supere, te desterré de mi alma así que puedes estar tranquilo, ahora solo te odio y no… no le pedí a Frank que la transfiriera, le pedí que la botara solo logre convencerlo para que la sacara de aquí, si fuera por mi la matara. – Soltando todo el odio acumulado por mas de dos semanas. Para Jules saber la cruda verdad lo lleno aun más de rabia por lo que la arremetió fuertemente contra la pared aun cerrándole las muñecas con sus manos y ella dejo libre un jadeo mezcla dolor e impotencia.

- ¿Por que haces esto Elisa? – Se acerco hasta ella enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la joven, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, él la amaba como nada en el mundo pero quería rehacer su vida, no quería afectarla en nada, sabia que si Frank se enteraba de su relación la mas perjudicada seria ella, no quería ser el causante de alguna desgracia, es por eso que la había evadido todo este tiempo, no quería volver a estar con ella aunque todos los días se muriera por hacerlo, había pasado mas de un mes en esta situación y aun no lo superaba, venia ella a decirle ahora que lo odiaba, podía aceptar cualquier cosa, menos que ella lo odiara. La respiración de Elisa se agito al sentir la cara de Jules en su cuello, la sensación de sus labios cerca, tenia las manos dormidas por la presión en sus muñecas pero eso no importaba ahora, sin embargo se mantenía inmóvil. Jules sintió un olor en particular en la joven e hizo que la soltara inmediatamente y que por todo su ser se desbocara el animal de los celos y la rabia subió a su cabeza nuevamente.

- Ya sé como lo convenciste. – Mirándola con una mezcla de odio, rabia, tristeza, dolor, rencor. Elisa solo se mantuvo en silencio. – Hueles a sexo Elisa, satisfaces a Frank en la oficina para que vote a Nicole, que bajo has caído. – Acoto con toda la ira que colmaba su alma.

- No te permito… - Intento decir sintiéndose ofendida.

- No me permites ¿Qué no me permites? ¿Que te hable así? y ¿Que pasa si lo hago? convencerás a Frank con tu manera tan peculiar para que me bote también. – Quería odiarla en este momento, pues no quería sentir esa punzada en el pecho, no quería sentir nada por ella que no fuese desprecio.

Cada una de las palabra dichas por Jules fueron puñales para ella, su mirada, su forma de hablar, su actitud al soltarla como si le produjera asco, fue un detonante que ella no esperaba, pero no lloraría, no lo haría por el contario de nuevo se lleno de rabia y le dijo.

- Hoy para mi te has muerto Jules Leblanc, muerto en vida y seguirás quemándome de eso estoy segura pero ahora entre el odio y el rencor y no solo él se satisface, Frank es hombre suficiente para hacerme sentir mujer, para hacerme vibrar con sus besos, con sus caricias, hacemos el amor que es mucho mejor, cosa que tú nunca has experimentado por que no te has enamorado. – Le dijo con la voz vibrante, mezcla rabia y dolor.

- ¿Y tú si? ¿Acaso por amor a Frank me buscabas y le adornabas la cabeza? ¿Sabes lo que significa el amor? Porque verdaderamente lo dudo – Era tanta la rabia que le causaron cada una de las palabras que no pensaba lo que decía, como se le ocurría a ella decirle que él no se ha enamorado, si el sacrificio que estaba haciendo solo podría hacerlo alguien que ama con todo su ser. Elisa no pudo discrepar ante lo que Jules le dijo por lo que lo empujo y salió sin decir palabra, pero con el alma colmada de dolor y rabia.

- ¡Ah… por un demonio maldita sea! – Grito con rabia Jules arrojando al piso de un solo manotón algunos de los utensilios. – Vas acabar conmigo. - Adhiriéndose a la pared y dejándose caer quedando sentado, al tiempo que las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. – Te odio Elisa… te odio, como quisiera que te sintieras como yo, que estuviese en mi lugar por un momento, que me amaras locamente, para que sufras, para que sepas como estoy, me gustaría gritarte en la cara que no me dueles y verte llorar, regocijarme en tu llanto, me gustaría lanzarte a este sufrimiento. – Enterrando la cara en sus manos mientras el llanto lo ahogaba. – Estoy pagando el maldito error, mi debilidad, mi estupidez de enamorarme, ¿Porque me tuve que enamorar?… Elisa te maldigo por haber llegado a mi vida, por odiarme de esa manera… de la manera que yo no puedo y deseo hacerlo, porque no puedo olvidarte, por más que lo intento, no puedo. (Ayer pedí que te muriera).

Elisa hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar en el trayecto, cada vez que agarraba valor para salir adelante, Jules con unas pocas palabras se lo derrumbaba, quería vengarse de él hacerlo que sufriera lo que ella, que no tuviera a nadie que pudiera borrar lo besos que dejo marcado en su piel, que la estúpida de Nicole no lograra llegar a donde ella había llegado, no quería darle oportunidad de que disfrutara con nadie mas, si ella lloraba él también tenia que hacerlo, si ella no tenia derecho él menos, pues este infierno no lo pensaba vivir sola.

Al llegar a la mansión subió directamente a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama sin si quiera cambiarse empezó a llorar hasta sentir que los ojos se le secaban, se puso de pie y se encamino al baño y estuvo por mas de dos horas bajo la ducha, tratando de quitar de su piel los besos de Frank, los besos de Jules, solo quería ser ella, no quería a ningún hombre en su vida a uno lo adiaba tanto como lo amaba y el otro a pesar de que sentía muchas veces lastima también lo odiaba a pesar de que no le ha hecho ningún mal, no puede evitar sentir que el odio consume su alma, pero no termina de hacerlo porque esta el amor por Jules que era mucho mas fuerte, regreso a su cama y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Había dejado de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo cuando encontró entre la correspondencia un telegrama de sus padres donde le decían que llegarían dentro de cinco días, esa noticia era maravillosa pues esto también significaba el regreso de su hermano, la verdad es que de no ser por Albert hubiese caído en una gran depresión pues se encontraba completamente sola en esta ciudad, aunque hablaba todos los días con su hermano no era lo mismo, al menos ya se sentía mas tranquila pues lo notaba a él bastante relajado y analizando bien la situación era comprensible que él desease un poco de tiempo, por lo que logro escuchar y sacarle a Albert, todo lo sucedido con Candy tenia que ver también con Terruce, su hermano había encontrado algunos recuerdos de este que la rubia guardaba celosamente… él todavía seguía empeñado en esos celos para con el actor, que absurdo pensar que Candy aun siguiese enamorada de él si nada mas tenia ojos para su hermano, hasta lo prefirió que a Gerard Lambert… es que es muy tonto Fabrizio – Pensó dejando ver una sonrisa, en ese momento el timbre del teléfono se dejo escuchar y ella se sobresalto pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes – Hablo extrañada que su secretaria no anunciase la llamada.

- Buenas tardes, por favor con la más hermosa hada que ojos humanos hallan visto jamás – Menciono al voz al otro lado.

- ¡Fabri que emoción escucharte! Precisamente te iba a llamar… nuestros padres enviaron un telegrama para anunciarnos que llegarían dentro de cinco días, nos pidieron que los esperásemos aquí pues no era necesario viajar hasta Nueva York… claro ellos no saben que tú estas allá, puedes ir a buscarlos sé que se emocionaran mucho… - Fue interrumpida por él.

- Espera Fran… toma aire y habla mas despacio, solo pude entender la mitad de lo que acabas de decir… a ver repite todo de nuevo – Dijo en tono divertido, pero se había tensado en cuando escucho que los Di Carlo estaban pronto a llegar.

- Fabrizio eres tan lento… pues mira, papá y mamá llegan dentro de cinco días, enviaron un telegrama y nos piden que no viajemos a buscarlos… que no es necesario, pero ya que tú estas allá puedes ir por ellos y así regresan todos juntos ¿Viste lo sencillo que era todo? – Inquirió

- Si Fran… ahora si te entendí, bueno yo estaré aquí para esa fecha… - Contesto de manera distraída, pero se enfoco de nuevo en la conversación - ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? – Pregunto en tono casual, pero era evidente cual era su interés.

- Bueno con los laboratorios todo esta bien… ahora si lo que deseas es saber como esta Candy, que es seguramente lo que deseas conocer y no te animas a preguntar directamente, te diré que esta bien… dentro de lo que cabe, esta mañana la despedimos… - Se vio interrumpida.

- ¿Despidieron? ¿Viajo a algún lugar acaso? – Inquirió desconcertado y lleno de miedo.

- Si… se fue al hogar de Pony a pasar unos días, supongo que ella también necesita tiempo… sabes que es extraño que ninguno de los dos desee hablar de lo sucedido… ¿Qué le hiciste Fabrizio Alfonzo? – Pregunto ella con suspicacia.

- Nada Fran… pero entiendo si desea tomarse un tiempo – Respondió sintiendo un peso alojarse en su pecho, tal vez deseaba terminar con todo y ya no esperarlo mas.

- Ustedes dos son unos tontos y solo desean complicarse la vida por nada, de verdad no entiendo que les impide verse de nuevo y aclarar todas las cosas… se aman y se alejan, en lugar de buscar una solución a todo, salen huyendo… con eso no van a arreglar nada Fabrizio, ¿Quieres que te diga que pienso? Que ambos tiene un miedo inmenso a confiar el uno en el otro, eso es lo que creo… no sé por qué, pero a los dos le aterraba hablar con la verdad y entregarse a este sentimiento de lleno, es como si alguien mas los mantuviese atados a quien sabe que cosa, tú con tu secreto de la enfermedad y ella… pues no sé, ella también parece ocultar algo y lo peor es que si no hablan sobre esto y ponen las cartas sobre la mesa van a terminar perdiéndose – Sentencio con tal seguridad que el chico quedo en silencio.

Terry sentía que cada una de las palabras de Fransheska se le clavaba en el corazón, ella tenia razón, si no hacían algo cuanto antes podía terminar perdiendo a Candy, ahora comprendía ese miedo que veía en ella cada vez que la instaba a decirle la verdad, no es fácil hablar sobre esto… pero su caso era mas complicado, pues él tenia la labor de revivir a ese que ella creía muerto, a quien había formado parte de su vida, por quien había llorado durante casi cinco años… a que tal vez seguía amando y que no la dejaba continuar con su vida, él la había amarrado a la soledad, el frio y el dolor. – Fue sacado de su pensamiento por voz de la chica.

- ¿Fabri estas bien? – Pregunto al ver que se había quedado en silencio.

- Si… si estoy bien, no te preocupes Fran, he pensado mucho y ya he tomando una decisión, voy a contarle todo a Candy… toda mi verdad, solo espero que ella pueda comprenderla y logre perdonarme por lo que ha pasado por mi culpa – Menciono con pesar.

- Lo hará porque te ama, eso lo puedes tener por seguro… solo no vayas a tardar mucho, por allí me entere que Gerard Lambert tenia planeado viajar a América para acordar unos convenios… supongo que deseara venir hasta Chicago para visitar a sus amigos – Expuso de manera casual y con inocencia.

- ¿Qué ese hombre…? ¿Quién te dijo eso Fran? – Pregunto en tono serio y adoptando de inmediato una actitud defensiva.

- Lo escuche por casualidad, pero aun tienes tiempo… creo que ni siquiera ha salido de Europa, aunque no es bueno darle ventaja al adversario – Contesto con tranquilidad.

- ¿Adversario? A Gerard Lambert le falta mucho para considerarse un adversario digno de mi persona querida hermana, no te preocupes que si viene con alguna intensión tendrá que volverse a Francia con las manos vacías y lo peor de todo con la humillación que le hare pasar si tan solo se le ocurre acercarse a Candy, ella es mi novia, mi prometida y será mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos… eso puedes escribirlo sobre piedra – Sentenció con tal seguridad que ni él mismo noto con cuanta facilidad predijo todo esto.

- ¡Ese es mi hermano! Me fascina escucharte hablar así… ahora no sigas metiéndote mas ideas absurdas en la cabeza y ven a buscar a tu novia, pues si siguen dándole largas al asunto vas a terminar llevando a tus hijos al colegio con bastón y yo tendré sobrinos cuando ya sea abuela – Menciono con alegría y alivio al escuchar a su hermano tan seguro.

- Eres muy graciosa hermanita… bueno ahora te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que atender, estaré pendiente de la llegada de nuestros padres, te llamare de nuevo mañana cuídate mucho, te quiero – Se despidió el chico con ese cariño que le nacía sin siquiera proponérselo por ella.

- Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para llamarme, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, te adoro Fabri y estoy aquí para ti siempre, te envió un beso del tamaño de toda Florencia y un abrazo más grande aun, cuídate mucho hermano – Dijo y después de eso la llamada termino.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en su labios parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor y sus ojos se llenaron de luz haciendo resaltar el hermoso gris, dejo libre un suspiro que alejo toda la tensión que había sentido durante días, el telegrama de sus padres y esta llamada de Fabrizio la dejo con una sensación de felicidad que no deseaba que la abandonase nunca, su familia estaba por llegar y de nuevo todo seria perfecto, además estaba a solo dos meses de ser la esposa de Albert, la señora Andley… como él la llamaba en secreto cuando estaban a solas, se escuchaba tan bien y mas viniendo de él que no podía esperar mas para que se hiciese realidad – Se coloco de pie y busco su bolso para salir, dejándole dicho a su secretaria que no volvería por el día de hoy, estaba demasiado feliz para quedarse allí encerrada, quería sentir el aire fresco, el sol, ver el cielo… si deseaba ver el cielo, su cielo particular.

* * *

_**Hoy me pasa el amor de parte a parte.  
Temo encontrarte y no reconocerte.  
Temo extender la mano y no tocarte.  
Temo girar los ojos y no verte.  
Temo gritar tu nombre y no nombrarte...  
Temo estar caminando por la muerte.**_

Hoy me pasa el amor de parte a parte... Antonio Gala.


	128. Capitulo 40 parte 4

**Capitulo 40**

**Parte 4 **

Albert se encontraba sumido en un montón de carpetas que esperaban por su aprobación y su firma para pasar a varios de los departamentos del consorcio, el éxito del banco que cada vez era mayor gracias a sus aciertos, le dejaba mas obligaciones que satisfacciones, pero no podía quejarse pues contaba con un gran equipo, aunque en momentos como estos los asaltaban unos deseos enormes de estar bajo un palmera mirando el mar, perdiéndose en esa maravillosa gama de azules, dejando que la brisa acaricie su rostro y le traiga el aroma tan especial que este posee; no estaría mal estar en la cima de una montaña deleitándose con la inmensidad de los bosques, todo cubierto de verde hasta donde la vista se pierde, sentirse pequeño ante la grandiosidad del amazonas o contemplando un extraordinario atardecer en la sabana africana, sintiendo la libertad de la que disfrutaban los animales salvajes al correr… todo eso junto a Fransheska, seria un maravilloso sueño, pero en cambio debía estar en este mar de letras, leyes y clausulas, ante la inmensidad de carpetas que le tocaba revisar y viendo como desfilaban los minutos con especial lentitud. – Un toque en la puerta lo hizo levantar la vista hacia esta, acomodo una carpeta y dio la orden para que entrasen.

- Hola amor… - Lo saludo su novia entrando al lugar con una gran sonrisa – Espero no estés muy ocupado pues tengo planes para nosotros… bueno ya es mas de mediodía, pero tenemos toda la tarde ¿Qué dices? – Inquirió con evidente entusiasmo acercándose hasta él para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Hola… acabo de ver al sol entrar en mi oficina y llenarla de luz – Expuso mirándola a los ojos.

- No seas exagerando – Dijo dejando libre una carcajada mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, sorprendiéndose cuando el joven la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas - ¡Albert estamos en tu trabajo! Alguien puede entrar y vernos… estas loco – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos mientras intentaba colocarse de pie.

- No existe problema alguno señora Andley… recuerde que yo soy el presidente, usted dentro de poco será mi esposa, mi adorada esposa y seguramente Nancy les hará saber que estamos ocupados, nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos – Pronuncio al tiempo que repartía besos en las mejillas, los labios y el cuello de la joven.

- Señor Andley… usted mas que nadie debe dar el ejemplo ¿Dónde esta su rectitud y su decoro? – Pregunto cerrando los ojos y dejando libres suspiros ante las caricias del joven.

- Los envié de vacaciones desde que la conocí – Contesto volviendo con suavidad el rostro de la chica para apoderarse de sus labios en un beso intenso y embriagador que los sumió en un estado de placidez a ambos por varios minutos.

Las caricias, los besos, las miradas brillantes, las palabras de amor que se susurraban, todo en conjunto los llevaron a otro lugar, haciéndolos volar y sentirse libres para poder amarse como deseaban, como sus corazones les dictaban, estos corrían muy deprisa y en un solo latido, unidos como lo estaban ellos, la calidez que emanaba de sus cuerpos les anunciaba que se exponían a perder la batalla por mantener el control, cada vez los besos eran mas intensos y la necesidad crecía dentro de ellos con vigor. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire mientras sus miradas se anclaba la una en la otra, las caricias apasionadas se volvieron sutiles toques y los besos apenas roces de labios, aunque el deseo era cada vez mas fuerte, ambos sabían que debían controlarse, sobre todo porque estaba en un lugar publico y cualquier se podía aparecer de repente – Un leve toque en la puerta se los confirmo, con suavidad Albert la ayudo a colocarse de pie para después hacerlo él, caminaron hasta uno de los ventanales y el rubio le indico continuar a quien llamaba.

- Albert disculpa que los interrumpa… ¿Cómo esta Fransheska? – Menciono el moreno entrando al lugar un tanto apenado por su intromisión.

- Muy bien George gracias, ¿Usted como esta? – Lo saludo ella con una sonrisa.

- Bien señorita gracias, vine para buscar los contratos con la naviera si no tienes ningún inconveniente – Indicó el hombre mirando al rubio.

- En lo absoluto los abogados hicieron un trabajo impecable como siempre, pero me alegra que hayas venido deseo que te lleves todo esto y le pidas a Archie el favor de revisarlos… si le puedes ayudar te lo agradecería – Pidió el rubio acercándole una pila de carpetas.

- ¿Encontraste algún desperfecto en esto? – Inquirió sin entender.

- No es solo que… - Fue interrumpido por su novia.

- Lo que sucede George es que acaba de atrasar mis planes, vera había llegado con la firme intensión de secuestrar a su jefe por lo que resta del día… pero por lo visto tiene mucho trabajo, así que será mejor dejarlo para después, tal vez mañana – Explico la chica con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novio para despedirse.

- En lo absoluto señorita Fransheska… el señor Andley no tiene nada que hacer, se ha pasado toda la mañana mirando como avanzas los minutos en el reloj, yo por el contrario si tengo mucho trabajo y estaba por retirarme – Expuso administrador al ver el semblante del rubio.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto ella divertida captando las señas que se hacían ambos hombres.

- Totalmente, ahora si pretende secuestrarlo… seria bueno negociar un rescate para poder tenerlo aquí el próximo viernes a las diez de la mañana, no puede faltar a la junta directiva quincenal – Contesto siguiendo el juego de la chica.

- Cuente con ello… aunque, bueno analizando bien la situación aun no he pensado en lo que voy a pedir por su rescate – Menciono frunciendo el seño con seriedad.

- Que no sea mucho dinero… George es un poco tacaño – Intervino el chico con el mismo animo de los dos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no será mucho! Estaba pensado en tres veces la cantidad de toda la fortuna Andley… eso me dará la oportunidad de quedármelo para siempre – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que ante esa petición… lo lamento mucho Albert, pero tendremos que dejarte a manos de tu secuestradora – Señalo el moreno con media sonrisa.

- Bueno… no creo que me vaya tan mal después de todo – Expreso el chico encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

- Te va a ir tan bien que no desearas volver a ser libre nunca mas… - Menciono mirando al chico a los ojos y desbordando esa sensualidad que era innata en ella y se había fortalecido sin siquiera notarlo - Pero estamos hablando mucho señor rehén, acompáñeme por favor – Ordeno cambiando su actitud a una mas seria. – Se lo devolveré muy pronto y sin un solo rasguño – Se dirigió a George en un susurro y le guiño un ojo.

Salieron de la oficina ante la mirada divertida de George quien se quedo parado en medio de la esta con el montón de carpetas en las manos, el hombre se sentía realmente feliz de ver a Albert tan radiante y enamorado de esta chica que era extraordinaria, ella lo había llenado de alegrías y vida, toda esa luz que parecía irradiar se la había traspasado a su amigo y ahora él parecía también lleno de la misma esencia de ella; ese chico a quien había visto crecer, a ese que tuvo que consolar tantas veces cuando el dolor de perder a su familia lo embargaba, ese que había crecido convirtiéndose en un hombre digno de admirar y que para él era mas que un jefe, era su amigo y casi como su hijo. – Dejo libre un suspiro y salió del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al mirador las luces de media tarde creaban hermosos reflejos en las aguas del lago Michigan, a lo lejos una densa capa de nubes oscuras anunciaba una gran tormenta, mas en este lugar el sol brillaban con fuerza; todo el conjunto creaban un cuadro particularmente hermoso, la suave brisa movía sus cabellos mientras caminaban hacia la balaustra que bordeaba las orillas de la inmensa masa de agua. Ella se apoyo en esta dejando que su mirada llegase tan lejos como le fuese posible, perdiéndose en el espectacular horizonte pintado de bellos colores. Él se coloco tras la chica aprovechando que se encontraban solos, coloco sus manos sobre la baranda a cada lado mientras la cubría con su cuerpo y se acercaba para darle un suave beso en el cuello. Ella suspiro y cerró los ojos ante ese gesto de su novio, llevo una mano hasta la de él y la acaricio con suavidad, permitiendo que ese contacto la llenase de esa calidez que el rubio emanaba.

- ¿En que piensas? – Pregunto en un susurro el chico.

- En nada… y en todo – Contesto dejando libre un suspiro y volviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos – La verdad es que estoy preocupada por Fabrizio, sé que él esta bien… bueno al menos eso pretende que crea, pero no puedo dejar de lado esta sensación que no logro explicarme… tampoco consigo encontrar un motivo concreto para sentirme así, es solo que siento que algo esta pasando – Explico y sus ojos mostraban su desconcierto.

- Fransheska… yo sé que es difícil no preocuparse por la situación que atraviesan nuestros hermanos, a mi también me preocupa Candy, ella también intenta mostrarse tranquila… creo que su viaje al hogar de Pony le hará mucho bien, eso le dará tiempo para pensar y poner en una balanza las cosas… a mi también me gustaría ayudarlos, pero en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada, esta en sus manos encontrar la solución a todo esto, yo confió en que podrán hacerlo… ellos se aman y eso es mas poderoso que todas las complicaciones que se les puedan presentar – Menciono el rubio con la voz calmada para alejar de ella esa sombra.

- Eso puedo entenderlo amor, pero no es solo por lo de Candy… lo que me preocupa es algo mas, a Fabrizio le esta pasando algo y esta intentando ocultarlo, yo lo conozco y sé que no esta bien… me gustaría tanto que confiase en mi, así como lo hacia antes… pero a medida que él avanza yo siento que nos alejamos un poco mas, es todo lo apuesto a lo que pensé que sucedería cuando… - Ella se interrumpió de golpe pues fue consciente de que le estaba develando a Albert el secreto de su hermano.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el rubio al ver la tensión en ella, no estaba ajeno a lo que la llevo a detener sus palabras, sin embargo prefirió mostrarse contrariado.

- Nada… no pasa nada, no le des importancia a todo esto, seguramente todo esta bien y yo me estoy preocupando de mas como siempre amor, Fabrizio regresara junto con mis padres y todo volverá a ser como antes – Respondió mostrando una sonrisa que buscaba animarla.

Él la abrazo con fuerza en un deseo desesperado de protegerla de todo eso que sabia se le avecinaba, se llenaba de rabia e impotencia al ser consciente de toda la verdad y del dolor que esto le provocaría a ella, no deseaba verla llorar y sufrir pero sabia que estaba atado de manos y aunque se esforzase por mantenerla a salvo la verdad terminaría encontrándola y golpeándola sin piedad.

- Fran todo estará bien mi vida… ya veras que todo esto pasara, no vas a perder a nadie, tu familia estará contigo siempre princesa – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio luchando por no derramar las lagrimas que se alojaban en sus ojos, se volvió para mirar hacia el horizonte intentando alejar esa sensación de angustia que llevaba dentro del pecho, se suponía que había buscado a Albert para compartir una tarde sin problemas o preocupaciones, así que le debía a él y también a ella misma esa tarde maravillosa que había prometido; dejo ver media sonrisa cuando sintió los besos de su novio, él trazaba un camino con sus labios desde sus mejillas hasta su frente, mientras sus manos acariciaban con suavidad la espalda de la chica, busco los labios de esta tomándolos primero con besos sutiles y lentos, invitándola a olvidarse de todo y solo dejarse llevar por este amor que compartían. Ella no pudo resistirse al encanto que Albert desplegaba cuando deseaba hacerla sentir amada y segura, los suspiros eran imposibles de contener, así como el deseo que empezaba a desbordarlos, sus labios se unieron en un beso mucho mas intenso y febril, las caricias también se hicieron mas posesivas, sus cuerpos se pegaron en un desesperado intento de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba. Los minutos pasaban y ambos seguían enredados entre besos y caricias, sumergidos en este sueño que alejaba de ellos toda pena, dolor o miedo, cuando estaban así todo era perfecto y lo demás sencillamente no existía.

La oscuridad que precede a las tormentas llego hasta ellos envolviéndolos, mientras la corriente de aire se tornaba más fuerte y gélida, las aguas del lago chocaban con ímpetu contra el muro de piedra que servía de contención; todo eso pasaba a su alrededor y sin embargo para ellos todo parecía exactamente igual, lleno de luz y color dentro de ese mundo donde se encontraban y del cual disfrutaban a plenitud. La luz de un rayo atravesó el cielo para que segundos después un trueno se dejase escuchar retumbando en todo el lugar, dejando caer sobre ellos un instante después un alud de agua desde el firmamento.

- ¡Esto es imposible! – Exclamo Albert frustrado por la intempestiva interrupción.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada que lleno sus oídos de la melodía mas dulce que pudiese escuchar en su vida, le acaricio la mejilla y aun bajo la lluvia se miraron unos segundos, después salieron corriendo en dirección al auto, él abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir para hacerlo también tras ella; sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus rostros sonrojados por el frio y el ritmo descontrolado que llevaban sus corazones, sus miradas se encontraron y se perdieron la una en la otra.

- Luces tan hermosa – Susurro él detallando el rostro de la chica.

- No seas mentiroso, debo estar hecha un desastre – Expuso con media sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

- No miento eres realmente hermosa Fransheska… los lugares mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida no se comparan contigo, todos ellos tienen magia, belleza y encanto, pero ninguno tanto como el que tú posees – Menciono llevándose una mano de la chica a los labios.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y dejo libre un suspiro cuando él deposito un beso suave y largo en la palma de su mano, siguiendo con la mirada los labios de Albert que trazaban un camino por su antebrazo subiendo lentamente hasta la parte interior de su codo y de allí continuo apoderándose con intensidad de su cuello, mientras con el otro brazo la pego a su cuerpo y solo eso basto para que un calor intenso la envolviese, ese mismo calor que se despertaba en su cuerpo cada vez que lo sentía tan cerca, cerró los ojos y llevo sus manos hasta la cabellera dorada, enredando sus dedos en esta al tiempo que los gemidos y suspiros se dejaba escuchar como una melodía inundando el ambiente. El rubio bajo muy despacio hasta el escote que le brindaba una vista generosa de los pechos llenos y suaves de la joven, llevo una mano hasta uno y lo comenzó a acariciar con suavidad mientras sus labios se deleitaban en el nacimiento de estos. Ella se aferro a la nuca de su novio sintiendo como un temblor la recorría por completo y el calor se volvía fuego que corría por sus venas, necesitaba besarlo y así lo hizo, comenzó a repartir suaves besos en la frente y el cabello del joven pues los labios de él se encontraban ocupados en sus pechos.

Afuera la tormenta cada vez se hacia mas intensa y golpeaba con fuerza los cristales del auto, una bruma se había adueñado de todo y apenas se podía ver algunos rayos que atravesaban a rato el cielo para luego retumbar con tal fuerza que parecían estremecer la tierra, sin embargo el calor dentro del auto aumentaba a cada segundo, así como el deseo de dejarse llevar por esta necesidad que los embargaba. Con delicadeza él comenzó a deshojar los botones de la blusa de ella para tener mas libertad, cuando logro su objetivo llevo una mano hasta la espalda de la chica acariciándola con tal sutileza que ella apenas fue consciente de ese maravilloso roce que después tomó mas fuerza cuando Albert la llevo hasta sus piernas en un movimiento ágil y decidido, ahogando con un beso intenso y completo el jadeo que ella dejo libre.

- Necesito tenerte Fran – Susurro contra sus labios, con la respiración agitada, sus miradas fijas y las frentes pegadas, sin dejar un solo momento de acariciarla.

- Albert yo… amor… yo también te deseo… pero estamos, estamos en tu auto – Esbozo ella de manera entrecortada por ese temblor que le recorría el cuerpo.

- ¡Dios! Tienes razón… disculpa princesa… perdóname Fran, soy un idiota – Menciono apenado, desviando la mirada y recriminándose por desear llevarla a estos extremos.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada… Albert – Hablo colocando una mano en la mejilla del chico para que la mirase a los ojos – Amor mírame… yo soy tuya… completa y absolutamente, mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo… todo es tuyo, si deseas tenerlo puedes hacerlo… yo no te diré que no pues deseo que lo hagas, deseo que me llenes de todas esas sensaciones maravillosas… yo… yo te amo Albert, te amo tanto – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo te amo Fransheska, te amo con cada espacio de mi ser… deseo hacerte feliz, pero sobre todo que te sientas cómoda y segura, no me perdonaría que mi actitud te hiciera sentir presionada… yo te amo y si tengo que esperar estos dos largos y fastidiosos meses para poder tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo, ten por seguro que lo hare… - Ella lo detuvo colocando sus dedos en los labios del rubio.

- Tú jamás me han hecho sentir presionada Albert, por el contrario has sido un caballero maravilloso, me has dado mi espacio y has sabido controlarte… a diferencia de mi que me siento volar con solo uno de tus besos y perder todo rastro de cordura, no decía lo del auto porque nada malo… simplemente que… este espacio es un tanto pequeño y además estamos en un lugar publico, alguien puede venir y encontrarnos – Explico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno si es por eso… el espacio de atrás en mas amplio y te puedo asegurar que con esta tormenta nadie se acercara a este lugar – Menciono entusiasmado como un adolescente.

- William Andley… ¿Cómo puedes saber si el espacio es suficiente o no? – Inquirió en tono serio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno… es… es evidente Fran, no estarás pensando que yo estoy acostumbrado a… - Se interrumpió al ver que ella levantaba una ceja - ¡No! No mi amor, por supuesto que no… la verdad te confieso que nunca lo he hecho en un auto… bueno no era casto cuando estuvimos juntos pero, te juro que nunca… - De detuvo de nuevo al ver que en la mirada de la chica bailaba una sonrisa - ¿Me estas poniendo a prueba? – Pregunto levantando una ceja.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada que le fue imposible contener y dejo caer una lluvia de suaves besos en los labios del joven que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la misma emoción de ella, las carcajadas se dejaban escuchar, se inicio un juego entre besos, miradas y caricias, que los llevo de nuevo a ese vórtice de emociones y sensaciones que los elevaba y los hacia girar y girar como si sus cuerpos fuesen menos pesados que unas plumas.

- ¿Te gustaría ser la protagonista de mi primera vez en un auto? – Susurro la pregunta el rubio mientras dibujaba un pequeño circulo con sus labios y lengua en ese lugar especial tras la oreja de la chica y le acariciaba las caderas con un movimiento sugerente.

- Me encantaría – Dijo ella en un tono de voz vibrante y sensual, al tiempo que depositaba un beso lento y húmedo en el cuello del rubio. – Pero no solo de la primera vez… tengo que serlo de todas las que sigan a esta, quiero ser la protagonista de todos los momentos en tu vida amor… estar siempre para ti, cuando me desees, cuando me necesites… hoy y siempre – Agrego mientras besaba el cuello y la mandíbula.

- Ven conmigo – Pronuncio el chico tomándola de la mano para descender del auto.

Con rapidez se trasladaron a la parte trasera del mismo, pero bastaron segundos para que la lluvia los empapase a los dos, esta en lugar de menguar parecía intensificarse cada vez mas y esa neblina que envolvía al vehículo era casi tan densa como una capa de nubes, no se podía ver nada a través de los cristales, sin embargo el rubio hecho un rápido vistazo para corroborar que se hallaban solos en el lugar, cuando se encontraron en el asiento trasero del auto sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar no por el frio sino ante la expectativa, ante el deseo que los desbordaba y les grita que se dejaran llevar. Él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas de una manera tal que quedaron uno frente al otro, ella solo se dejaba guiar mientras lo besaba, tenia la necesidad de mantener este contacto con él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su blusa estaba completamente abierta hasta que sintió los besos tibios y húmedos de su novio sobre sus pechos.

- Albert… mi amor – Susurro enredando los dedos entre las hebras doradas.

- Me encantan, todo de ti me encanta… podría pasarme todo el día besando cada rincón de tu cuerpo, eres tan hermosa mi vida, te deseo tanto Fran – Respondió en el mismo tono de ella mientras sus manos se apoderaban de las caderas de la chica para acercarla mas a él.

Ella dejo libre un jadeo y se aferro de los hombros del rubio, la posición no era muy cómoda, pues ella se encontraba con las piernas flexionadas a ambos lados de él, pero la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos era perfecta, instada por Albert comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio dejando al descubierto el amplio y fuerte pecho de este, sus dedos viajaron de inmediato y comenzaron a delinear cada musculo, llegando hasta el abdomen del chico tropezaron con la hebilla de su cinturón, ella retrocedió un poco sorprendida.

- Continua… quiero que me desvistas Fran, quiero que me toques, que me beses y me acaricies… quiero sentirte amor – Pidió mirándola a los ojos y llevando las manos de la chica a su cinturón de nuevo.

Ella asintió en silencio mientras en sus ojos se podía apreciar ese maravilloso brillo que nacía cada vez que Albert se mostraba de esta manera, cuando él le dejaba el control a ella, cuando le pedía participar y la hacia sentir tan poderosa, amada y deseada; con dedos nerviosos comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, para después retirarlo por completo y lanzarlo a un lado, subió la mirada y pudo ver que él observaba sus movimientos con una hermosa sonrisa que la lleno de confianza, busco los labios del rubio y se apodero de ellos en un beso cargado de pasión. Él hizo lo mismo con su blusa que cayo con destino desconocido, sus manos acariciaban y apretaban la delicada piel de la espalda femenina mientras saqueaba su boca con un beso que hacia que el calor aumentara de manera desproporcionada, sus manos viajaron hasta las caderas de la chica y comenzaron a acariciar con ímpetu elevando la seda de su falda, dejando al descubierto las esculpidas piernas cubiertas por unas medias semitransparente en un blanco delicado, que las hacían lucir tan provocativas, él se vio tentado a quitárselas con los dientes… pero como ella dijo este espacio no era lo suficientemente grande y eso le impedía hacer un despliegue como ese, por lo que prefirió dejarlas en su lugar y continuar en su maravillosa exploración. Fransheska se sentía volar a cada roce y beso de Albert, sus manos la estaban quemando y de nuevo ese calor tan intenso y maravilloso que la colmaba, su vientre convulsiono cuando sintió las manos del chico recorrer la piel desnuda de sus piernas y subir hasta el borde de su ropa interior, de inmediato esa cálida humedad inundo su centro y un jadeo se escapo de sus labios como anticipándose a lo que Albert haría después.

El joven comenzó a retirar con suavidad la ligera prenda de encajes y seda que lo separada de ese lugar tan anhelado, al tiempo que sentía que su propio cuerpo ya no aguataba la presión a la cual se veía sometido, necesitaba estar libre y dentro de ella, muy profundo; cuando la prenda llego hasta las rodillas de la chica, él la tomó de la cintura y la subió un poco para terminar de despojarla de la misma. Ella solo se dejaba llevar por él, se encontraba en medio de un huracán de emociones y sensaciones que la cegaban y le impedían pensar en nada mas que no fuese él, sin dejar de besarlo le permitía a Albert todo lo que él desease hacer, mientras sus manos viajaban de su cabello, a su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho, llego de nuevo hasta su abdomen y termino lo que había dejado antes, cuando su mano llego hasta la cremallera del pantalón pudo notar la innegable erección del rubio, esta palpito cuando ella la rozo asustándola un poco, su mano tembló y titubeo unos segundos, hasta que fue consciente que él esperaba a que ella continuase cuando lo vio elevar los caderas y sin palabras le sugería que bajase su pantalón, así lo hizo y cuando libero su erección la tomó entre su mano para acariciarla con suavidad, esta vibro ante el toque y ella se tenso deteniéndose.

- Sigue amor… tócame así – Pidió en un susurro al tiempo que llevaba sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica y en un movimiento rápido la liberaba del brassier.

Cuando los pechos blanco y turgente quedaron expuestos ante él no pudo resistirse a la tentación de tomarlo con su boca, mientras su lengua envolvía con maravillosa sutileza uno de los pezones, su otra mano se encargaba de excitar al otro, ambos se irguieron de inmediato ante el toque mágico de Albert y ella se arqueo en un movimiento espontaneo ofreciéndoselos con total libertad, haciendo con este movimiento que sus pelvis se acercaran y chocaran provocando que una corriente los recorriera, a él cada vez le costaba mas controlarse, así que termino por desnudarla quitándole la falda que llevaba puesta y lanzándola junto a la blusa en el asiento delantero del auto, ella quedo completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, solo por las medias que aun cubrían sus piernas y las cuales decidió dejar en su lugar; lucía tan delicada, hermosa y sensual, ella era un sueño, su mas extraordinario sueño. Él separo un poco mas las piernas de la chica con su cuerpo buscando la posición que le permitiese acoplarse, le acaricio la parte interior de sus muslos llegando muy cerca de su centro que ante las caricias de él palpitaba e intensificaba su calor, lo rozo apenas para verificar que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, con una mano guio su masculinidad hasta la calidez y humedad que emanaba de su novia y muy despacio comenzó a penetrarla, ella estaba tan estrecha como la primera vez y eso intensificaba las sensaciones en ambos, el rubio comenzó a besarla mientras sus miradas se encontraban ancladas la una en la otra. Ella cerró los ojos un instante cuando lo sintió llenarla por completo, él estaba tan profundo que podía sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir como ambos temblaban y empezaban a cubrirse por una ligera capa de sudor, también ese hermoso color carmesí pintaba sus pieles, sus pechos subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo de sus latidos, su respiración era entrecortada y sus miradas oscuras y brillantes.

- Te amo… te amo – Susurro ella contra los labios del rubio.

- Te amo, te adoro... quiero tenerte siempre así Fran, estar unido a ti – Esbozo él mirándola a los ojos mientras retomaba sus movimientos.

Ella se arqueo de nuevo ante la invasión contundente y profunda del joven, dejando libre gemidos que lo excitaban aun mas, la sentía estremecerse a cada embestida y sujetarse con fuerza de sus hombros, comenzó a mover las caderas de ella a un ritmo donde se sintiese cómoda en esta posición pues sabia que si él solo se movía no podría controlar la profundidad de sus penetraciones, su cuerpo le exigiría ir cada vez mas y mas allá. Fransheska buscaba de manera desesperada mantenerse junto a él pues sentía que cada movimiento de Albert la llevaba a levitar de un lugar a otro, lo besaba, lo acariciaba, buscaba sus ojos… todo para mantenerse aquí y ahora, para darle el tiempo que él necesitaba; centro su atención en el vaivén que deseaba Albert que ella llevase y comenzó a seguirlo, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, acompañándolo de esta manera en esa extraordinaria danza que él le proponía. Se unieron en un beso completo, embriagador, tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo, mientras sus cuerpos se movían de manera acompasada y por consecuencia todo a su alrededor seguía ese mismo movimiento, ahora el espacio no les parecía pequeño, tampoco les preocupaba que alguien pasase por el lugar y viese el auto, en estos momentos no existía nada mas que ellos dos y todo lo que se estaban brindando, estaban completamente abandonados al placer. El chico intensifico sus movimientos tomándola de nuevo por la cintura para mantenerse unido a ella, llevo una manos hasta los pechos de ella para acariciarlos, ella se dejo caer hacia atrás apoyándose en el espaldar del asiento delantero y cerró los ojos mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre del rubio, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de él. Albert se elevo un poco colocándose de rodillas en el asiento mientras el cuerpo de la chica creaban un puente que parecía tener como pilar al suyo, la imagen hizo que el deseo crecieran con fuerza dentro de él y se sintió maravillosamente increíble por tenerla allí, toda suya, completamente entregada a esto que ambos sentían; llevo su boca hasta los pechos exquisitos y tentadores de Fransheska y comenzó a besarlos, lamerlos y chuparlos, todo esto sin abandonar el interior de la chica donde se hundía cada vez con mas ímpetu. Fransheska comenzó a convulsionarse presa de un poderoso e inevitable orgasmo que parecía subir desde sus pies, por sus piernas, caderas, cintura, senos y desembocar en ese grito que retumbo dentro del auto y lleno de éxtasis a Albert, quien en lugar de aminorar sus movimientos los intensifico aun mas, la tomó de nuevo por la cintura para quedar los dos de rodillas sobre el asiento, aferrados en un abrazo y envueltos en un beso, el sudor que ahora cubría sus cuerpos hacían que estos se deslizaran creando una fricción maravillosa, ella retomo sus movimientos al ver que él aun no había alcanzado la cima, comenzó a susurrarle palabras al oído al rubio que hicieron que este se sintiese como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, llevo las manos hasta el derrier de la chica para ejercer presión y llegar mas profundo, ella se estremeció y apretó sus caderas cuando lo sintió temblar, haciendo que cada roce triplicara su intensidad, comenzaron a volar unidos dejándose llevar por la locura y el placer, sintiendo como un cielo pleno y lleno de colores, luces y magia se abría ante ellos.

- Albert… amor… no puedo respirar… no puedo… - Decía de manera entre cortada la chica cuando el clímax la invadió de nuevo con poderío.

- Toma aire de mi amor… respira en mi… toma todo lo que desees. - Esbozo al tiempo que atrapaba la boca de la chica en un beso necesitado y donde le entregaba todo el amor y la pasión que poseía, todo lo que llevaba dentro y era únicamente para ella.

Un fuerte estremecimiento los envolvió a ambos mientras sentía que sus cuerpos se elevaban y todo lo demás desaparecía, ella sintió como una calidez se derrababa dentro de su cuerpo, en lo mas profundo de su ser, a cada espasmo de Albert esta aumentaba y eso la hizo sentirse plena y feliz pues era consciente que lo estaba recibiendo, él la estaba llenando de si mismo. El rubio se dejo llevar por la pasión y termino desbordándose dentro de ella, la amaba y cada entrega parecía ser distinta y maravillosa, de nuevo tenia esa sensación que no solo su cuerpo o su esencia la colmaban, también su alma se quedaba en ella después de cada entrega, en sus ojos, sus sonrisas, en cada espacio de Fransheska se sentía vivir y ser libre. Los besos fueron bajando su ritmo y sus respiraciones volvían a ser normales, sus cuerpos laxos y satisfechos aun seguían unidos, él se apoyo en el asiento y la llevo consigo de manera que la unión se mantuviese pero que al mismo tiempo tuviesen la comodidad para descansar, sentía como si hubiese corrido un maratón y lo hubiese ganado pues se sentía feliz y triunfante, un guerrero que había conquistado el mas hermoso y preciado de los tesoros.

- Esto es increíble… aun no ha dejado de llover y yo sin embargo siento como si el sol estuviese brillando en este lugar – Esbozo ella mientras acariciaba el pecho de su novio.

- No estuvo mal para ser la primera vez en un auto – Pronuncio fingiendo desinterés acariciando las piernas de ella.

- ¿No estuvo mal? – Pregunto sorprendida mirándolo a los ojos. – Pero… pero si para mi estuvo increíble… digo… yo me sentí… - Se interrumpió al ver que él estaba conteniendo la risa. - ¡Albert! Eres… eres tan odioso… tonto… - Le reprocho soltando el abrazo.

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió dejando libre una carcajada al tiempo que estiraba sus manos para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla de nuevo, sus cuerpos chocaron ante el movimiento y solo eso basto para que un calor los recorriese a ambos.

- Nada… no paso nada… no me causa gracia – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Quieres que te diga que me pareció? – Pregunto tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo, ella asintió apenas con un movimiento – Pues… me pareció increíble… no espera, increíble no alcanzaría, fue extraordinario… maravilloso, excitante… - Decía al tiempo que le daba suaves besos en el hombro a la chica – Fue absolutamente hermoso y alucinante, si… creo que eso podía acercarse un poco, la verdad es que todo lo que tú me das en mucho mas, no sé lo que tienes Fransheska, no puedo entender que es lo que tiene tu piel, tus besos, tus ojos, tus manos, que es todo eso que encierran… siempre termino deseando mas, me tienes rendido a tus pies, me haces perder la cordura, me haces volar y caer en picada y volver a volar… te amo – Susurraba al tiempo que besaba el cuello de la joven y la subía para mirarla a los ojos.

- Amor… amor mío, tu me haces sentir igual… pensaba que esto que se despierta en mi cada vez que estoy en tus brazos era exagerado, que debía controlarme pues no era correcto que… que me dejara embargar por una necesidad tan grande, pero es así Albert, yo también me siento volar a tu lado, me elevas y me haces girar y flotar, siento que entre mas tengo de ti mas deseo… esa fuerza con la que me tomas me fascina, me fascina que me lleves tan alto y no me importa sentir que estallo en millones de pedazos, eso es maravilloso porque después de esa luz que me ciega apareces tú… tú estas allí para recibirme, haces que todo sea mágico ¡Te amo tanto! – Expreso emocionada mirándolo a los ojos, llevo sus manos hasta el rostro del rubio y lo tomó entre estas – Tú eres mi sol y mi cielo… te amo – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos y tomando los labios de él en un beso lento, tierno y cargado de amor.

Los besos y las caricias los llevaron a hacer el amor una vez mas, una nueva entrega donde la pasión y la ternura se intensificaron gracias a las confesiones realizadas, ahora él le pedía dejarse llevar y al mismo tiempo que fuese ella quien lo hiciese volar, dejando de lado los perjuicios moralistas que la cohibían se entrego al hombre que amaba sin colocarse limites, solo haciendo aquello que su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma le pedía. El sol salió de nuevo pintando con sus bellos tonos las aguas del lago Michigan, encontrándolos abrazados y extasiados después de esa segunda entrega que hacia mas fuerte este sentimiento que compartían. Él deseaba quedarse con ella, hasta le pidió que durmiese esa noche en la mansión Andley, pero esto resultaba complicado sin tener un motivo contundente para hacerlo, ni siquiera contaban con la presencia de Candy. El rubio la llevo a su casa, ceno con ella y se quedo tanto como le fue posible, cuando llego a su casa ya estaba entrada la noche, la mayoría de las luces se encontraban apagadas, bajo del auto sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios ante los recuerdos de esa tarde, estaba por subir la escalera cuando vio en lo alto a Katherine, la saludo de manera cordial y se excuso con ella quien pretendía entablar una conversación alegando un enorme cansancio, la verdad era que si estaba cansado pero también feliz, muy feliz. Esto no paso desapercibido para ella que comprendió a cabalidad.

Elisa con cabeza fría pensó mejor las cosas y se dijo que se le había pasado la mano con Jules pues él no se merecía que ella jugara sucio, si la quería olvidar estaba en todo su derecho, por mas que se muriera debía aceptarlo, por lo que estaba frente a la puerta de su oficina infundiéndose valor para hablar tranquilamente, llamo a esta y la voz en la que aun predominaba el acento francés le invito a pasar.

Abrió lentamente la puerta entro y cerro detrás de si la hoja de madera, él estaba sentado con un traje gris plomo, detrás del escritorio de caoba, al verla bajo la mirada a unos papeles entre sus manos y ella dio varios pasos hasta quedar frente a él manteniéndose de pie  
- Buenos días. – Saludo Elisa tímidamente, sin recibir respuesta, Jules seguía con la mirada en los papeles. - Jules, se que mi comportamiento el otro día no fue el mas apropiado pero…. – Se detuvo al ver que el soltó un gran suspiro, para luego abrir una gaveta y sacar otra carpeta sin levantar la vista. – ¿Tampoco me vas a mirar a la cara? – Pregunto, sabia que estaba molesto, pero su indiferencia la estaba hiriendo, él no se volvió a verla abrió la carpeta para revisar los papeles dentro. – Jules esto es ridículo. –En ese momento él subió la mirada.

- ¿Qué es ridículo? – Pregunto con voz tosca y cerrando la carpeta bruscamente mientras la miraba a la cara.

- Que me tratas como si no nos conociésemos, como si nunca antes nos hubiésemos tratado, como si fueses un empleado más de la empresa. – Tratando de parecer tranquila y no echarlo todo a perder.

- Es que soy un empleado más de la empresa. – Manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

- No… Jules, puede que ya no seamos amantes. – Dijo con la garganta inundada pero no lloraría. – Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos.

- Yo no puedo ser su amigo… sencillamente no puedo. – Soltando un suspiro sin cambiar la voz, hiriéndola cada vez mas.

- ¿Como que no puedes ser mi amigo Jules? si antes de todo fuimos amigos, primero amigos, luego amantes y ahora… - Trataba de reconciliar las cosas, pero él la detuvo.

- Ahora nada. – Sin siquiera espabilar, le estaba diciendo sin sentir en lo mas mínimo lo que esas palabras pudiesen causarle.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que no soy nada para ti? – Le pregunto mientras el aire se atoraba en su pecho y la respiración se le disparaba, reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lagrimas.

- Si… es la esposa del mejor amigo de mi padre, nada mas, punto. – Le respondió sin titubear y el tono de voz firme. Pero por dentro sentía que se estaba comportando como un desgraciado con la persona que mas quería, la estaba lastimando, los ojos de ella se lo gritaban, pero tenia que hacerlo, debía de hacerlo por ella, por su bien, aunque se le estuviera reventando el alma, acababa de pronunciar palabras terribles, de las que puede arrepentirse quisiera no haberlas dicho, recogerlas y tragárselas nuevamente, al observarla mientras trataba de mantener el semblante imperturbable, sintiendo como los lazos que los unían se rompían uno a uno, hundiendo el barco a golpe de esas frases cortantes.

Las pupilas de Elisa brillaban con una tristeza infinita mas en su corazón se anunciaba, rabia odio, desprecio, dolor, ese era el mas fuerte que le estaba quebrando el corazón, nunca había sentido algo como eso, ese dolor que amenazaba con volverla polvo, tuvo que imaginar que esto terminaría así, ahora ¿Cómo lo olvidaría?, ¿Cómo lo haría? Ya lo había intentado por todos los medios, solo con él descubrió la fuerza de un sentimiento, ese que le entrego sin condiciones, regalándole todo a él, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo mas, la estaba viendo sufrir y no se inmutaba, dejándole claro que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, en ese momento vendería su alma al diablo con tal de poder retroceder el tiempo y no caer en los brazos de ese desgraciado que tenia enfrente, de no haber vivido con él nada, de ser la misma Elisa, la que se burlaba del mundo, ¿De que le valía haber cambiado? de nada, o si, le servía para sufrir, para ser una estúpida piltrafa rechazada de la peor manera.

Jules no pudo sostenerle la mirada por lo que abrió nuevamente la carpeta, percatándose que sus manos temblaban un poco a causa de las emociones que lo inundaban, clavo sus mirada en lo documentos, buscando en estos la fuerza para seguir pareciendo un mal malnacido.

Elisa no podía creer en la cobardía de Jules quien la sacaba así de su vida, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo como se sentía, ella se mantenía en silencio, queriendo saber lo que él pensaba, que le dijera, que todo fue mentira, temblando de dolor y rabia, con los puños apretados, su mirada capto un corta papel que reposaba sobre el escritorio y su pensamiento le ofreció una mala jugada al imaginarse, tomándolo y clavándoselo en el pecho, tenia una ganas inmensas de matarlo a ver si por fin acababa con tanto dolor.

En ese momento un toque en la puerta los saco del mar de dolor en el que se encontraban, él levanto la mirada inmediatamente evitando toparse con la de ella, pero le fue imposible no hacerlo.

- Adelante. – Hablo Jules tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara, para poder seguir y terminar por desilusionarla, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y la miraba a los ojos.

Ella se limpio bruscamente las lagrimas sin moverse de lugar, sus pies parecían haberse clavado ahí, pues algo le decía que después que se marchase no le vería nunca mas la cara y quería tenerla muy bien grabada en sus recuerdos para poder odiarlo con todas las fuerzas que un ser humano pueda poseer.

- Disculpa, Jules no sabia que estabas ocupado, regreso en otro momento. – Dijo Kellan entrando a la oficina y parándose junto a la puerta, percatándose de la tensión en esta.

- No… No Kellan no hay problema pasa. – Mirando al asistente para luego desviar la mirada a Elisa. – Ya la señora se va. - La estaba botando, estaba más que claro lo miro con furia a los ojos y se volvió saliendo iracunda sin siquiera saludar al joven, quien la siguió con la mirada mientras esta caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, para después cerrar la puerta. Haciendo un gesto de confusión, para acercarse hasta Jules, quien se puso de pie y se encamino a la ventana dándole la espalda al joven.

- Aquí te traje lo que me pediste esta mañana.

- Perfecto Kellan déjalo en el escritorio, muchas gracias. – Dándole gracias a Dios que la voz le sonó tranquila a pesar de que un par de lágrimas cubrían su rostro, se mordió disimuladamente el puño para evitar que mas lagrimas acudieran pero se le era imposible.

- Bueno cualquier cosa me avisas. – Dijo el joven abriendo la puerta, mientras miraba a su jefe de espalda quien solo le asintió en silencio, salió de la oficina.

Las pupilas de Jules estaban completamente nubladas por las lágrimas, mas sin embargo observaban la figura de Elisa que salía del edificio y entraba al auto.

- Perdóname mi amor… perdóname. – Al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas en vano.

Terry había regresado a la ciudad al día siguiente después de compartir el almuerzo con sus padres y hermanos, estos habían insistido de nuevo para que se quedase un poco mas, la verdad era que estaban luchando por mantenerlo junto a ellos tanto como les fuese posible, desde su primera noche allí pudo deducirlo, en la habitación que ocupo encontró varios cambios de ropas, pijamas, artículos personales; todo lo necesario para hacer que se sintiera como en su casa, sin embargo el chico solo utilizo lo necesario y todo lo demás lo dejo tal cual estaba, no podía engañarse y hacer como si todo estuviese perfecto, habría que estar loco para pensar así, primero porque su mundo estaba totalmente de cabeza y segundo porque aunque las heridas parecían haber cerrado no estaban cicatrizadas del todo, nunca había sido un iluso, no se entregaba de buenas a primeras a confiar en las personas y menos si estas lo defraudaron en el pasado, así que hacia falta mucho mas que un par de comidas, palabras de arrepentimientos, lagrimas y abrazos para que él pudiese llegar a verse como parte de esta familia – Se desplazaba por las calles de Manhattan en su automóvil cuando sin querer se vio frente al lugar donde funcionaba el teatro Stamford, su escuela… la que fue su casa durante mucho tiempo, el lugar donde había ganado y perdido tanto.

Detuvo el automóvil casi por inercia al otro lado de la calle donde este se encontraba y estuvo allí, solo observándolo por varios minutos, viendo a la gente que entraba y salía de este, el sol comenzó a caer bañándolo con su luz dorada, hasta ahora no había visto a ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, solo uno que otro trabajador que le resulto conocido, pensó que tal vez estos no se encontraban en el lugar, ya para estas alturas debían estar lo suficientemente preparados como para no pasar horas y horas ensayando o quizás estaban tomando un descanso antes de embarcarse en una gira por el país; una gran nostalgia se apodero de su pecho, él formó parte de todo esto, este era su mundo… uno de sus mayores sueños, y ahora no era mas que el reflejo de algo mas que se sumaba a la lista de todo lo que había perdido – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimas que llegaban hasta estos. Después de varios minutos y suponiendo que ya no vendría ninguno de sus conocidos se decidió a entrar al lugar, esperaba que nadie se fijase lo suficiente en él como para tener que dar explicaciones o ser testigos de desmayos, gritos o ataques de histeria; se coloco una bufanda acomodándola de manera que ocultase un poco su rostro. Paso de largo evitando la entrada principal y llegando hasta la que se hallaba en el callejón por donde solía salir cuando las fans se agolpaban frente al teatro a esperarlo, a diferencia de los otros actores a él estas situaciones le resultaban un tanto incomodas pues no estaba haciendo carrera para ganar fama y mujeres a montones, él solo deseaba tener éxito y poder desempeñarse en eso que sabia hacia muy bien, pues desde pequeño la actuación fue su mas grande pasión… y ahora la sentía tan lejana, como si hubiese sido la razón de vivir de alguien mas y no la suya.

Entro al lugar y camino por los pasillos sin ser visto para su suerte, escondido entre cajas, escenarios desmontados que se utilizarían para otros mas adelante, armarios llenos de utilería y vestuarios, tropezó con una armadura y tuvo que suprimir una mala palabra por el susto que esta le dio cuando casi le cae encima - ¿Cuántos años mas piensa tener Robert este montón de hojalata oxidada estorbando en el medio? – Se pregunto en pensamientos con tono molesto y después dejo ver una sonrisa - Al percatarse que ya estaba regresando el Terry irritable y mandamás que había sido tiempo atrás… aunque cuando estuvo con los Di Carlo tampoco es que hubiese sido un algodón de azúcar – Dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino de nuevo hacia el escenario, cuando paso por la oficina de su ex jefe y amigo escucho unas voces dentro de la misma, pudo identificar la de este y se vio tentando a entrar para saludarlo, sabia que el hombre se llevaría un susto de muerte… la verdad no lo pensó en serio, por eso dejo ver otra sonrisa, cada vez se sentía mejor entre estas paredes, recorriendo estos pasillos que conocía tan bien, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido… cuando deseaba que esto fuese verdad, poder entrar con un libreto en la mano y dando de gritos en la oficina de Robert porque alguno de los remedos de actores que compartían con él había olvidado sus líneas y estaba arruinando a París… a Mercucio, o no podía aguantar la risa mientras interpretaba a Horacio o Marcelo ante el sufrimiento de Hamlet… como deseaba regresar el tiempo y evitar tantas cosas, no quedarse de brazos cruzados… no dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie, aunque nunca lo hizo de forma consciente, sabe y seria inútil negar que muchas veces se dejo llevar por la corriente, sobre todo cuando ella se fue… cuando todo en su mundo perdió color y sentido, ya no le importaba nada, hasta su pasión por el teatro se fue con ella. Sin darse cuenta se encontró justo detrás del escenario, sus pies se hallaban a pocos centímetros de los escalones que llevaban a este y en un movimiento defensivo se alejo de ellos de inmediato, tensándose y sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, sus manos temblar y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas… hasta ahora no había sentido este pánico con tanta fuerza, tenia la mirada clavada en sus pies mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y cientos de imágenes llegaban hasta su cabeza, despertando emociones contradictorias dentro de su pecho.

- Si no subes ahora no lo harás nunca más.  
Escucho una voz que provenía desde este y levanto la mirada con rapidez para ubicarla, se estremeció al percatarse que había sido descubierto por quien menos esperaba, su boca se seco y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir con dolorosa lentitud, mientras permanecía inmóvil.

- Sabía que vendrías… solo que no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, pero es imposible para ti acallar la voz que te rogaba por volver, por llegar hasta aquí… no puedes negarle a tu alma esto Terruce – Esbozo ella mientras se colocaba de pie y lo miraba de frente.

- Yo… - Intentaba hablar pero la impresión de escucharla llamarlo por su nombre no lo dejaba, ella se veía tan serena que le parecía increíble, de todos a los que conocía era de ella de quien menos esperaba una reacción así… entonces fue consciente que tal vez ya la habían preparado para este encuentro y no supo si sentirse molesto o aliviado.

- ¿Por qué no subes Terruce? Has estado tantas veces sobre este escenario… no puedo creer que hayas olvidado como pararte en uno y menos en este – Lo insto a continuar.

- No lo he olvidado… solo que… esto ya no forma parte de mi vida actual Susana – Contesto mirándola a los ojos. - Aun le costaba creer que esa mujer que tenia delante de él fuese aquella chiquilla desvalida, frágil e insegura que se había aferrado a él como si de eso dependiese su propia vida, esa que sin embargo había arriesgado todo por… - Un fuerte pinchazo se dejo sentir en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, se llevo la mano hasta esta y cerró los ojos ante el dolor.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Terry? – Inquirió preocupada ante la reacción del chico.

- Si… si estoy bien, fue solo… solo me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que será mejor irme… - Contesto y se disponía a salir de allí pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¡No! Terry espera… por favor quédate un momento – Pidió con la voz ronca por las emociones que intentaba esconder del chico.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí… ya no existe nada en este lugar para mi – Esbozo sintiendo como su corazón se encogía ante esas palabras y respiro para pasar el nudo en su garganta.

- Te equivocas Terry, aquí tienes mucho que forma parte de ti… Nathan me dijo que fueron los ensayos del Rey Lear lo primero que llego hasta ti en recuerdos… eso tiene que significar algo, no puedes obligarle a tu alma a ignorar todo esto… esto era importante para ti y aun lo es… por favor no te vayas sin darme una oportunidad… - Se interrumpió cuando el chico se volvió para mirarla sorprendido y desconcertado.

- ¿Una oportunidad? No entiendo Susana… ¿Qué pretendes? – Inquirió tensándose y sin poder ocultar la desconfianza que las palabras de la chica despertaron en él.

- Solo que me perdones… necesito que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice, que me ayudes a alejar este peso que he cargado durante tanto tiempo… solo deseo eso Terry, deseo ser completamente feliz y no sentir que le estoy debiendo nada a nadie, lo que ahora tengo es tan maravilloso que me siento mal al recordar que yo te quite esto… yo les impedí a ti y a Candy cumplir ese sueño por el que ambos habían luchado tanto, no me importo lo que sentían, tampoco si sufrían o no… pensaba que con el tiempo todo esto pasaría, que yo podría sanar tus heridas y lograría alejar ese dolor… fui una ciega, una egoísta y hasta una ilusa, cuando mi conciencia me reclamaba por lo que estaba haciendo la acallaba diciéndole que al final todo valdría la pena, que tú terminarías amándome y olvidarías a Candy, hasta llegarías a pensar que ese dolor que pasaste al separarte de ella habría valido la pena porque al final estarías conmigo y yo te haría inmensamente feliz… eso deseaba creer Terry y a ello me aferre, me cegué ante tu dolor y el de ella, hasta ante mi propio dolor al ver que las cosas no eran y nunca serian como yo esperaba – Confeso mirando al chico a los ojos y las lagrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas mientras la mano que sostenía su bastón temblaba.

- Susana yo lamento mucho… de verdad nunca quise hacerte daño, tienes que creerme por favor… yo nunca – Decía el chico aguantando las lagrimas.

- Yo lo sé Terry… lo sé perfectamente, tú regresaste para cumplir conmigo y me ayudaste muchísimo, a pensar de todo lo que te había quitado… tenias que haberme odiado por separarte de ella, pero contrario a ello te quedaste a mi lado, sacrificándote por mi estúpido capricho, yo estaba tan ciega… que hasta después de tu supuesta muerte quise dejarme morir pensando que con eso lograría reparar el daño que les había hecho, cuando vi a Candy el día de tu sepelio sentí como si una verdad inmensa se me estrellara en la cara, una verdad que me gritaba que yo los había llevado a eso, pues si tú hubieses estado con ella no habrías acabado así, y yo no tuve el valor suficiente para dejarte ir… pero la vida se había encargado de arrebatarme aquello que por voluntad propia no había dejado marchar, que nada había valido la pena y entonces me tocaba cargar con ese peso, te juro que en ese momento yo también quise morir en ese lugar… - El joven la interrumpió.

- Susana por favor no digas eso… nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió, solo nos enfrentamos a una situación que manejamos de la manera en que creímos conveniente, nadie pensó en hacerle daño a los demás… si nos equivocamos o no eso ya quedo en el pasado, no podemos hacer nada para reparar los errores que cometimos, pero nos queda el futuro para no volver a caer en situaciones similares, ahora mismo yo estoy intentado analizar todo con mucha calma para encontrar la manera de salir de esto sin lastimar a las personas que quiero… y tú estas entre esas personas, yo no he venido con la intensión de juzgar o culpa a nadie por lo que me sucedió, no si tengo la certeza de que son inocentes y tú lo eres Susana, nadie podía predecir lo que me sucedería… que a decir verdad no lo sé aun, pero créeme que ninguno de los involucrados en mi paso tienen que ver con ello, yo no he regresado para cobrar venganza ni nada por el estilo – Menciono el castaño con voz calmada para librarla de toda esta situación, en su estado no podía alterarse.

- Puede que yo no haya tenido nada que ver en tu accidente y lo que sucedió después, pero antes de eso yo hice tu vida un infierno Terry y no puedes negarlo, ya basta de que sigas tratándome como una muñeca frágil que se podía romper si al menos levantabas la voz, he cambiado… los golpes me hicieron crecer y el amor de Nathan me hizo madurar y ver la gran injusticia que había cometido con Candy y contigo… yo en el lugar de ella jamás te hubiese abandonado, nunca le hubiese cedido mi lugar a otra mujer, ni me hubiese sacrificado como ella lo hizo… no lo haría si en este momento eso me sucede con Nathan, solo si él me pide alejarme y veo que ya lo nuestro no tiene manera de salvarse, pero sin tener esa certeza nunca, jamás lo haría porque lo amo con toda el alma… ella te amaba de esa manera y se hizo a un lado pensando que seria lo mejor para todos, pero después no podía con la culpa y ahora piensa que todo ha pasado, se equivoca Terry… todo vuelve de nuevo y no puedes permitir que se aleje de otra vez, no puedes dejarla ir y abandonarlo todo, ella te ama… aun te ama – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos y dejando que el llanto la desbordarse.

- Susana cálmate por favor, no puedes estar así… te hace daño y al bebé también… por favor trata de tranquilizarte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… solo fuiste una victima mas de todo esta locura, todo estará bien te lo prometo Susy – Dijo sintiéndose impotente al verla así.

- Necesito saber que me perdonas Terry… que no lo haces nada mas por compasión o por salir del paso, quiero que vengas aquí y me digas mirándome a los ojos que me perdonas por todo lo que te hice, por favor… déjame ayudarte – Rogo entre sollozos.

- Susy… no puedo… yo no puedo, te perdono por favor créeme es verdad, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides, esto ya no es para mi… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Si lo es Terry, siempre lo ha sido… y si estas lejos es por mi culpa, pero habrá una manera de solucionarlo, tú adorabas estar en este lugar, imaginarlo lleno de gente… este era tu mundo y lo sigue siendo – Hablaba mientras caminaba hacia el chico y le extendía la mano - Ven conmigo Terry, solo mírame a los ojos y regresa a donde siempre has pertenecido… tú puedes hacerlo, eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que crees – Agrego con media sonrisa.

- Yo… Susana no… esto no es fácil para mi, no sé porque pero le tengo pánico a los escenarios, ya no volveré a estar en uno nunca mas, dejémoslo así por favor – Menciono mientras observaba la mano extendida de la chica y se llenaba de miedo de nuevo.

- Déjame demostrarte que estas equivocado, hazle frente a ese miedo… busca en tu corazón la fuerza para alejarlo de ti, yo sé que puedes lograrlo, tú eres Terruce Grandchester… el gran actor de Broadway, el joven talento que hacia suspirar a todas las chicas, el mejor Romeo que haya existido nunca jamás… todo eso esta dentro de ti, esta allí luchando desesperadamente por salir, permítele que lo haga por favor, déjalo ser libre y hazlo tú también – Indico con emoción y al ver que el chico seguía dudando lo tomó de la mano jalándolo para llevarlo con ella hacia el escenario.

- Susana no puedo… - Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una gran conmoción que se adueño de su pecho y lo dejo sin aire, cuando se vio parado en medio del escenario. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar integro como una hoja seca bajo los estragos de una tormenta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó saldría disparado de su pecho de un momento a otro, perdió todos los colores del rostro mientras se cubría de una capa de sudor frio, el vértigo se apodera de él y sospecho que terminaría desmayándose; pero en lugar de eso se encontró en medio de una escena que había permanecido bloqueada hasta ahora. Estaba ensayando unas líneas de Romeo junto a Susana quien hacia de Julieta, de pronto escucho algo resquebrajarse en lo alto del escenario, mas propiamente sobre él, apenas le dio tiempo de mover la cabeza para ver de donde provenía, cuando el grito de Susana capto su atención… lo demás fue demasiado rápido, él estaba siendo empujado por ella que al alejarlo del peligro quedo expuesta y recibió el impacto del andamio que soportaba las luces sobre su frágil y pequeño cuerpo.

- ¡Susana! – Grito regresando de sus recuerdos.

- Aquí estoy Terry… ya todo paso… ya paso – Dijo tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Susy… lo siento… perdóname Susana, no quise que esto te pasara… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no dejaste que fuese yo? – Preguntaba lleno de dolor y desesperado.

- No lo sé… solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo Terry, algo me grito que tú no podías morir, no pensé y me lance para alejarte, no medí las consecuencias que mis actos podían tener solo eso… simplemente no esperaba que terminaría lastimada, pero te vi a ti en peligro y no pude quedarme allí parada – Respondió dejando su propio llanto libre.

- Pero… yo no merecía que te sacrificaras así por mí… Susy era tu vida, tu futuro… yo no tenía derecho de arruinar tu vida de esta manera – Decía mientras lloraba y temblaba.

- No la arruinaste Terry… ¡Por Dios mírame! Crees que mi vida esta arruinada, ahora soy una mujer feliz, estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso, sigo desempeñándome como actriz gracias al apoyo que él me brindo y hasta me dio el regalo mas grande que la vida me ha podido dar… voy a ser madre, Dios me ha llenado la vida de cosas maravillosas ¿De verdad crees que mi vida esta arruinada? – Pregunto con media sonrisa tomando las manos del chico.

- Pero… tú sufriste tanto por mi culpa – Esbozo con la mirada fija en el vientre de la rubia que ya lucia algo pronunciado.

- Todos sufrimos… yo también te hice sufrir a ti, a Candy… hasta a Nathan por estar aferrada a una ilusión y a mi egoísmo, te juro que nadie me hizo sufrir mas que yo misma Terry, si hubiese aceptado desde un principio que tú estabas enamorado de Candy y nunca llegarías a amarme como yo espera seguramente nos hubiésemos ahorrado tantas penas, ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas… y al mismo tiempo es como si todo volviese para retomar su curso, me entere que estas con Candy de nuevo, eso me hace tan feliz y también me llena de alivio, como si el daño que cause pudiese ser reparado ahora, la vida parece empeñada en unirlos a costa de todo – Expreso mostrando una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver que era sincera.

- Eso no es del todo cierto Susana… ella esta enamorada de Fabrizio Di Carlo y todo parece indicar que yo he quedado solo como un recuerdo lejano y vacio – Menciono con pesar.

- ¡Terry por Dios no seas tonto! – Exclamo divertida y dejo libre una carcajada – Ella esta enamorada de ti… seas o no Fabrizio Di Carlo, es a Terry a quien realmente ama, Candice White Andley solo ha amado a un hombre en su vida y ese eres tú… ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Este no es nada que forme parte de un hombre, es solo una manera de llamarlo… ¿Lo recuerdas Romeo? – Inquirió divertida y emocionada al ver esa luz de nuevo en los ojos zafiros de Terry, esa que había desaparecido desde que Candy lo abandono – Lo ves… tú eres ese hombre que ella ama, así te llames Enrique V o Julio Cesar… aunque tengas cincuenta años o cien, siempre serás tú – Agrego y al ver que el joven se llenaba de confianza lo amarro en un abrazo para alejar todas las dudas que él pudiese tener, si ya una vez ella destruyo al joven del cual se había enamorado… ahora la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de reconstruirlo y devolvérselo a quien siempre debió pertenecer, por fin saldarías sus deudas con ellos.

- Piensas quedarte toda la vida aquí Susana… Nathan ya llego por ti – Escucharon la voz de Karen quien se acercaba hasta ellos.

Cuando los jóvenes se volvieron para mirarla, ella se paro en seco, primero por ver a Susana abrazada a otro hombre y justo de esa manera, pero cuando sus ojos viajaron hasta este sintió que un temblor la recorría por completo, un frio se alojo en su nuca y su boca se seco, intentaba hablar pero no conseguía un tono de voz audible, dio un par de pasos para cerciorarse que lo que estaba viendo era real, cuando su mirada se encontró con la del joven sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y después de eso todo se oscureció.

- Esto no es posible… - Dijo Terry corriendo para sujetarla antes que cayese al suelo.

- ¡Karen! – Exclamo Susana llegando hasta ellos y doblándose un poco.

- Está bien… solo se desmayo, será mejor que la lleve hasta la oficina de Robert – Dijo el joven sin analizar sus palabras y salió del lugar con la castaña en brazos y la rubia a su lado.

La rubia toco la puerta varias veces rogando para que el hombre aun se encontrase allí, ninguno de los dos se había percatado que el director tampoco había visto a Terry, estaban conmocionados por el desmayo de Karen; escucharon la voz del hombre al otro lado que ordenaba seguir, la primera en hacerlo fue la rubia quien abrió para ayudarle a Terry a pasar con Karen, sus ojos apenas captaron la figura de Robert sentado detrás del escritorio con la mirada puesta en unos papeles.

- Robert disculpa la interrumpió… pero Karen… sufrió un desmayo – Esbozo Susana de manera entrecortada por el esfuerzo de desplazarse con rapidez.

- Se desmayo… pero… ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto colocándose de pie y viendo como un hombre colocaba a la chica en el sofá de su oficina.

- Fue mi culpa – Contesto el chico y se volvió lentamente para ver a su amigo.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamo poniéndose pálido como una hoja de papel y comenzó a temblar.

- Por favor no te vayas a desmayar tú también – Menciono el chico mirando a su amigo e intentando aminorar el efecto que su presencia allí podía causarle.

- ¡Gran poder de Dios! Muchacho… esto no puede ser verdad… ¿Quién es este hombre Susana? – Pregunto nervioso caminando hacia la rubia.

- Tú lo acabas de decir Robert… él es Terruce Grandchester – Contesto ella y se acerco a Karen que empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. - ¿Te sientes bien Karen? – Inquirió mirando a la chica a los ojos quien aun lucia aturdida.

- ¡Susy! Tuve… un sueño… no… no fue un sueño ¡Fue una pesadilla! – Exclamo nerviosa y asustada – Te vi en el escenario abrazada a Terry… no sé que me paso… yo iba camino a buscarte porque Nathan había llegado por ti y cuando llegue te vi… - Se quedo en silencio recordando lo que había pasado y después con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se volvió para mirar al joven que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas – No fue un sueño… - Susurro con la mirada clavada en la espalda de este.

- No Karen… no lo fue, no creí que me tuvieses tanto miedo como para creerme una pesadilla – Menciono el chico volviéndose para mirarla.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamo llevándose las manos a la boca y dejando las lágrimas correr.

- No entiendo nada… alguien podría tener la gentileza de explicarnos lo que sucede – Demando Robert mirando a Terry… era Terry… aun no podía creerlo.

En ese momento un toque en la puerta capto la atención de todos, se quedaron inmóviles hasta que otro se dejo escuchar y entonces la rubia recordó que debía ser su esposo que al no encontrarla a nadie en el escenario vino hasta aquí, se coloco de pie y camino para abrirle. Cuando el rubio entro al lugar y fue consciente de la presencia de Terry allí se tenso de inmediato y volvió para mirar a su mujer, todo lo demás había desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo esta Nathan? – Lo saludo el castaño para atraer su atención.

- Terruce… bien, no sabia que vendría al teatro… pensé que deseaba esperar un poco mas – Indico el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso pretendía… pero no pude esperar mas, no gano nada con retrasar mas las cosas, es hora de poner todo en su lugar – Menciono este con serenidad.

- ¡Esperen un momento! – Exigió Robert quien no entendía nada - ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? – Pregunto mirando a uno y a otro, ellos asintieron y el hombre cerró los ojos un instante para dejar libre un suspiro pesado y lento – Esto es una locura… Terry… estas vivo… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Sabes que todo el mundo piensas que estas muerto? ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? – Lanzo una ráfaga de preguntas al chico.

- Es una historia muy larga Robert… y no creo que sea el momento – Contesto con firmeza el joven viendo la situación en la cual se encontraban todos.

- ¡No, no, no! Te equivocas Terruce… no puedes llegar aquí y hacer como si nada, hasta hace unas horas tú estabas muerto para todos nosotros y ahora estas de pie, sano… tienes que explicarnos que sucedió, por que estas aquí y… ¿Cómo conoces al esposo de Susana? – Pregunto desconcertada Karen. Terry dejo libre un suspiro y miro a Nathan quien asintió en silencio y así procedieron a explicar todo con la mayor claridad posible.

* * *

_**Para ser más de ti  
he querido estrenarme por la fiebre,  
sofocar los aleros de tu risa,  
reventar como un trueno.  
Encenderme o morir  
anónima en tu vértigo,  
para ser más de ti.**_

**_Para ser menos mía y de las cosas_**  
**_he querido velarme por tu anchura,_**  
**_deshabitarme entera_**  
**_por dentro de tu piel y de tu sangre_**  
**_y anclarme donde el Mar_**  
**_derrota sus fronteras._**

**_He querido, escalando hasta tu vértice,_**  
**_recorrer el oleaje de tu boca,_**  
**_trazarme geometría_**  
**_más allá del abismo y de la esfera,_**  
**_circular por tu puño, exactamente,_**  
**_hasta hacerme destino de tu mano._**

**_Ceñido, como un tacto por la piedra,_**  
**_me alcanza el alambique de tus ojos,_**  
**_súbito y necesario como un rezo._**  
**_Desertora de venas transitivas_**  
**_he querido vivirte, amor, para vivirte,_**  
**_para ser más de ti,_**  
**_para oficiarte, amor, sobre la Vida._**

**_Para ser más de ti... Carmina Casala_**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	129. Capitulo 41

_**Capitulo 41**_

_**No me moveré de aquí, yo no dejare que te ahogues en el mar…**_

_**Si aun puedes respirar, respira.**_

La gama de colores que se desplegaban antes sus ojos eran tan maravillosa a como la recordaba, este paisaje lleno de luz, brillo y sobre todo vida no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo desde que lo conocía, desde que sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez para admirarlo, aun sin tener consciencia, podía asegurar que era tan hermoso en ese entonces a como lo era en este momento, estaba a solo semanas de cumplir veintitrés años… veintitrés años y ya le parecía haber vivido tanto, había perdido y ganado mucho mas que otras jóvenes de su edad – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro que parecía salir de lo mas profundo de su alma, se mantuvo así por unos minutos, solo dejándose llenar de recuerdos y luchando porque las lagrimas no le ganasen la batalla de nuevo, ya estaba cansada de llorar… Había pasado mas de la mitad de su vida llorando… en realidad por cada instante feliz había tenido cinco desdichados, no sé lamentaba de su vida, pero en momentos se sentía cansada y justo ahora se sentía inmensamente casada, no comprendía como Fabrizio podía ser tan obstinado, cómo podía cerrarse de esa manera y lanzar todo al olvido… ¿Acaso ese amor que decía profesarle no era mas que una mentira? ¿Dónde habían quedado todas sus promesas, sus palabras de amor, esos deseos de formar una familia juntos? De nuevo se encontraban en medio de una tempestad que amenazaba con derribarla, ahora todos sus miedos volvían golpeándola con fuerza, temía que existiese alguien más… ¿Por qué viajaba tanto a Nueva York? ¿Por qué tanto misterio alrededor de esto y ese silencio que mostraba cada vez que ella preguntaba algo? ¿Qué esta pasando Fabrizio? ¿Qué escondes amor? ¿Sera que me dejaste de amar? – Se preguntaba y de nuevo el llanto se hacia presente - ¡Candy no seas tonta! Eso es absurdo… él… él te ama, solo esta dolido y confundido… este no puede ser el final, yo… yo no puedo creer que haya terminado, no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo aceptarlo ¿Qué demonios te pasa Fabrizio? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Te necesito amor… por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarte todo, yo… yo no quise herirte… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora… qué voy hacer sin ti? Por favor regresa… solo regresa a mi – Pedía entre lagrimas apoyándose a una de las ramas mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos y se llevaba el llanto lavando su rostro.

- ¡Candy! ¡Hija baja por favor! ¿Qué haces allá arriba? Llevábamos rato buscándote – Menciono la hermana María a los pies del padre árbol.

- Hermana María… ya voy… - Contesto la chica limpiándose las lágrimas y se dispuso a bajar.

- ¿Estas bien hija? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… si hermana María, solo… tenia mucho tiempo sin subir… pero no he olvidado como hacerlo ¿Se dio cuenta? – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

- Si me he dado cuenta, aunque nos diste un gran susto cuando no te encontrábamos, pensé que habías entendido que las damas no se suben a los arboles Candy – La reprendió pero al ver que la chica había estado llorando se sintió mal por ello, llevo una mano a la mejilla de esta para acariciarla suavemente y le dedico una sonrisa – Bueno creo que nunca cambiaras, ahora ve que la señorita Pony hizo tarta de manzana y los niños se la comerán toda si no nos apuramos – Agrego rodeando los hombros de la chica con un brazo, Candy estaba mucho mas alta que ella, pero seguía siendo una niña, su niña.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se dejaron contagiar por la algarabía de los niños, estos reían y aplaudían cuando ante sus ojos se presentaba la exquisita porción de tarta de manzana; la rubia se sintió de nuevo como una de ellos y tomó asiento, ansiosa por tener el suyo, con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada y dejaron ver una sonrisa, sabían que la chica estaba pasando un momento muy delicado aunque ella intentase ocultarlo, pero al menos esta imagen era real y eso las lleno de alegría. Al terminar los niños salieron a jugar al patio de nuevo y las tres jóvenes se ocuparon de organizar, mientras las dueñas de la casa se retiraron al despacho para descansar un poco por petición de Candy.

- Señorita Pony… ¿Ha notado que Candy esta muy deprimida? – Inquirió la religiosa.

- Es imposible no notarlo hermana María, aunque ella se empeña en ocultarlo… este viaje no es casualidad, nos visito hace un par de semanas y no menciono nada de venir a pasar unos días aquí en ese entonces… me agrada tenerla aquí, pero algo me dice que existe un motivo mas poderoso detrás de esta visita que el hecho de que nos extrañe… y si no me equivoco, tiene que ver con ese joven – Respondió la mujer con esa actitud que la caracterizaba.

- No creo que se equivoque, yo he pensado lo mismo… hoy la encontré en lo alto del padre árbol y estaba llorando, además no ha hablado de él y antes no dejaba de hacerlo… todo esto me dice que algo paso entre ellos y ella vino hasta este lugar para refugiarse – Acoto.

- Yo mas bien diría que vino aquí para sanar las heridas, Candy siempre ha actuado así cuando se ha sentido lastimada hermana María… no creo que ese chico la haya lastimado, él nunca le haría daño de manera consciente, ambas sabemos cuan fuerte es el amor que le profesa a Candy… tal vez las cosas se tensaron un poco entre los dos, recuerde que ella le ha estado mintiendo y creo que él no esta del todo libre de culpas… su actitud y la de su familia me hace pensar que ocultan algo hermana María y si no me equivoco ese joven es… - Ella se interrumpió cuando escucho un toque en la puerta. – Adelante.

- Señorita Pony, hermana María… ya terminamos y quise venir a ver en que mas puedo ayudarlas – Menciono la rubia entrando al lugar con una sonrisa.

- Por ahora todo esta en orden Candy… pero ven hija siéntate un rato con nosotras – Pidió indicándole un lugar en el sofá que ocupaba. La chica camino hasta este y se acomodo al lado de la mujer sin dejar de sonreír – Candy… ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu novio? – Pregunto sin rodeos y la sonrisa de la chica desapareció – Eso me temía – Dijo la mujer al ver el gesto de la joven, ese que sin palabras le dio la respuesta.

- Todo… todo esta bien señorita Pony, solo… bueno ahora estamos separados porque él viajo hasta Nueva York – Contesto desviando la mirada de la mujer.

- Candice nunca has sido buena para decir mentiras y menos a nosotras, a ver porque no nos cuentas lo que sucedió – Expuso la hermana María mirándola.

- Yo… no entiendo nada, bueno si entiendo… solo que no puedo creer que Fabrizio sea tan obstinado y orgulloso, que prefiera lanzar todo al olvido como si no importara, es muy injusto de su parte esto que esta haciendo, yo sé que me equivoque… pero no quise hacerle daño y ahora que intento explicarle todo y pedirle que me perdone por haberlo herido él simplemente no me da esa oportunidad, no quiere escucharme… es un tonto engreído… malcriado arrogante, un verdadero tonto que no se da cuenta cuanto lo quiero – Expreso dejando unas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, se sentía molesta y dolida.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras de la joven y la señorita Pony casi tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa al ver… al comprobar que ese chico era ciertamente quien la hermana María y ella pensaban, ningún otro ha logrado exasperar a Candy de esta manera, nunca la había visto así por nadie mas que no fuese Terruce Grandchester.

- Siento como si estuviese luchando contra la corriente del rio más grande del mundo, no puedo entenderlo, definitivamente no puedo entenderlo… él no quiere escuchar de razones ni de nada y esto… esto me esta cansado, no pienso luchar yo sola en todo esto… y si tiene que terminar… ¡Pues que termine! – Exclamo colocando las manos en puño.

- ¡No! – Contestaron sus madres al mismo tiempo.

Ella se quedo mirándolas sorprendida pues ellas nunca se había mostrando tan… tan expresivas en sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de un asunto así. Estas se percataron de la inspección que hacia la chica y se apresuraron a hablar.

- Candy tú nunca has sido de las personas que se dejan derrotar en la vida, no puedo pensar que esta sea la primera vez que lo hagas… comprendo que la actitud de… de tu novio te haga sentir dolida y confundida, pero todo tiene una explicación hija, seguro él tiene sus razones para estar así… tal vez necesite tiempo ¿Qué paso entre ustedes para llegar a esto? Claro si puedes contárnoslo – Menciono la señorita Pony.

- Eso lo puedo entender señorita Pony… y si yo nunca he sido de las personas que renuncian, solo lo hice en una ocasión y… y aun sigo lamentándome por ello, estoy segura que ni siquiera Terry con todo lo malhumorado que era, actuaria de esta manera – Contesto enojada.

- ¿Estas segura de ello? – Inquirió la religiosa aguantando una sonrisa y al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la chica agrego - ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas que paso? – Solicito mirándola.

- Él… me encontró… dormida con una fotografía de Terry – Confeso bajando la mirada.

Las damas se buscaron con la mirada de inmediato comprendiendo lo grave del asunto, ahora entendían la negativa del joven cuando Candy buscaba hablar con él, esto era demasiado complicado de asimilar para cualquiera, seguramente se sentía engañado por ella y por todos, pero ese aislamiento podía significar muchas cosas, lo mas seguro es que él estuviese pensando que ella se acerco a él por su parecido con Terry, había llegado lo que tanto habían temido todos. La señorita Pony cruzo las manos sobre su regazo y busco la mirada de la chica.

- Candy… hija… ¿Qué te dijo él cuando eso sucedió? – Pregunto con voz pausada.

- Él se molesto mucho señorita Pony… no me dejo explicarle nada, me dijo que solo lo había utilizado… que no lo amaba a él sino a Terry y que… que todo había acabado – Contesto con la voz ronca por el nudo en su garganta.

- Y eso no es así… ¿Verdad? – Inquirió la mujer mirándola.

- ¡No! Claro que no… puede que en un principio me haya sentido confundida, por eso precisamente busque alejarme de él pero me fue imposible… yo luche contra esto se los juro, pero termino siendo mas fuerte que yo, ni siquiera supe cuando me deje vencer y termine confesando que… que me había enamorado de él y sin embargo busque colocar distancia entre ambos, pero la vida parecía estar empeñada en acercarnos siempre – Respondió sumida en sus recuerdos y sintiendo ese dolor por presentirlo perdido.

- ¿Y por Terry que sientes Candy? – Pregunto la hermana María mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Por Terry?… bueno hermana María… yo, yo quiero muchísimo a Terry, él sigue siendo alguien muy importante para mi, pero… no sé ya no es igual… ahora tengo a Fabrizio, es él quien me llena la vida de cosas maravillosas, con él he compartido mucho mas que con Terry… estamos comprometidos y siempre hemos sido felices… de no ser por esto que ahora sucede todo seria perfecto, con Terry todo fue mas complicado porque ambos estábamos lejos y éramos unos chicos, además todo lo que paso después. – Contesto y ahora se sentía mas confundida. – Hermana María no entiendo… ¿Por qué me pregunta todo esto? ¿No estará pensando lo mismo que todos los demás? Yo amo a Fabrizio y es con él con quien deseo formar una familia y comenzar una nueva vida… él esta aquí y prometió no dejarme nunca, sé que volverá… estoy segura de ello, aunque ahora se sienta traicionado… él me ama… lo sé – Esbozo la chica mientras luchaba por no llorar.

- Si hija él lo hace… él te ama, pero debes demostrarle que es a él a quien realmente amas Candy, tienes que abrirle tu corazón y contarle toda la verdad… pero sobre todo debes ser sincera contigo misma, creo que ha llegado el momento de escoger realmente Candy… analiza bien las cosas y deja que sea tu corazón quien haga esa elección hija, este nunca se equivoca… imaginemos por un momento que puedes escoger entre Fabrizio y Terry… hazte esa pregunta y espera a que tu alma y tu corazón te den la respuesta – Menciono la mujer mirándola.

- Pero… es absurdo preguntarme algo así hermana María, yo… yo… no tengo… no existe dos opciones, solo esta Fabrizio ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer si mi corazón escoge a…? – Se lleno de un miedo que no lograba comprender y le impidió hacerse esta pregunta, dejo libre una lagrima y sus manos temblaron - ¿Acaso ella se estaba engañando realmente? ¿Sera que este refugio perfecto y libre de dolor que le ofrecía Fabrizio no la dejaba ver más allá? ¿Había algo más en todo esto? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos y su cabeza era un remolino, al tiempo que cientos de emociones se adueñaban de su pecho.

- Tu corazón encontrara el camino correcto Candy… solo déjalo hablar… escúchalo hija – Esbozo la señorita Pony y la hermana María asintió mirándola a los ojos.

Paso el resto de la tarde sumida en sus pensamientos, ausente de todo lo demás y caminando sin un rumbo fijo por los alrededores, mientras sus madres la miraban con preocupación, pero también con la esperanza que al fin la chica encontrase la verdad dentro de ella y lograse por fin ser feliz, ella se lo merecía y él también.

Esta vez Elisa no pudo soportar, apenas Paul cerró la puerta del automóvil las lagrimas se desbordaron mientras su mirada se perdía en el camino, el chofer le dedicaba miradas de vez en cuando por el retrovisor, al llegar a la mansión subió corriendo a la habitación azotando la puerta se acerco a la cama y jalo las sabanas, lanzo las almohadas.

- Maldito… te odio… te odio ojala que te caiga todo el mal sobre la tierra. – Gritaba al tiempo que se encaminaba al tocador y lanzaba todo al suelo, dejándose caer de rodillas, sin dejar de llorar, el sentimiento estaba muriendo, se esfumaba y a su paso le quebraba el alma, podía sentirlo, el amor daba paso al odio, por fin lo había logrado, la había desilusionado, cruzaba esa línea, se estaba liberando del sentimiento mas puro que pudo albergar pero la estaba destrozando, le tocaría resurgir de la nada y en este punto no sabe si podrá lograrlo.

Pero de algo estaba segura, era de que odiaba a Jules Leblanc con todas sus fuerzas, de que el mismo había logrado que ella lo expulsara de su vida y no quería ni siquiera verlo una sola vez mas, porque podría llevar acabo ese pensamiento que se le atravesó en la oficina, sin aun lograr comprender el porque le hacia tanto daño, si nunca se porto mal con él, por el contrario siempre la vio feliz entre sus brazos, le dio lo mejor de si, lo único bueno que ella pudo albergar ya él se lo había arrancado de raíz, ahora no queda nada… no tiene nada y no quiere tenerlo, ahora sabe que puede odiar con la misma intensidad que puede amar a la misma persona y que esa misma persona puede hacerle el peor de los daños, ahora solo le queda alejarse de él, de todos… seguir adelante, seguir… como si fuese tan fácil… pero sabia que no seria imposible, ella era fuerte, mas de una vez ha estado perdida y ha encontrado una salida o al menos a aprender a vivir caminando entre laberintos que no la llevan a ninguna parte, pero no se derrumbaría… no lo haría si bien ahora se estaba muriendo, sabe que algún día será nuevamente Elisa Leagan… algún día.

Caminada de un lugar a otro en su habitación frotándose las manos, a estas alturas ya no podía seguir mintiéndose, no había logrado nada de lo que se había propuesto y eso empezaba a exasperarla, ella no estaba acostumbrada a perder y justo ahora no veía como podía ganar, cada cosa que intentaba para acercarse a William parecía no funcionar en lo absoluto, había ido hasta su oficina en un par de ocasiones, se había metido en su despacho y hasta había actuado de manera sugerente siempre con el disfraz de la inocencia y la confianza que existía entre ambos, pero nada de eso parecía funcionar. Él seguía mostrándose impasible ante sus avances, como ese caballero que siempre fue en el pasado… pero en el pasado era solo un chico, ¡Por Dios ahora era un hombre! Y como tal debía… debía tener necesidades y sucumbir ante las oportunidades que se le presentaban, era su actitud lo que mas le molestaba, la hacia sentir… la hacia sentir incapaz de atraer su atención, a ella… precisamente a ella, por quienes muchos hombres se morían, a cuantos había rechazado; por otra parte las conversaciones que había sostenido con Emilia para sembrarle dudas sobre la estúpida de la Di Carlo tampoco parecían surtir efecto pues cada vez veía a la anciana mas apegada a esta, claro que ahora se esmeraba por recalcarle el deber de una mujer para con su familia cada vez que podía y que no existía nada mas importante que eso para una verdadera dama y sobre todo para una Andley, solo palabras insulsas y sin el resultado que ella deseaba… y para colmo su tía le había escrito para pedirle mas dinero y para darle la catastrófica noticia que los acreedores cada vez las presionaban mas, si no encontraba una solución pronto terminaría perdiendo todo y no podía permitirse eso… no podía – Pensaba sintiéndose desesperada y posando su mirada en el jardín, en ese momento sus ojos captaron a la pareja que se acercaba al invernadero.

Procurando no ser vista por alguien del personal de servicio se acerco hasta el lugar y comenzó a espiar a los jóvenes, necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar algo que la ayudase a acercarse a William y alejar de una vez por todas a esa mocosa con ínfulas de gran mujer, paseo su mirada por el lugar hasta que logro encontrarlos sentados frente a la fuente ubicada en el centro del lugar, desde aquí no podía escuchar lo que se decían, aunque seguramente eran estupideces, cursilería y un montón de promesas que no se harían realidad si de ella dependía. Ellos comenzaron a besarse y ella sentía que una rabia crecía dentro de su pecho, para esa idiota insulsa si se mostraba cariñoso y dispuesto, en cambio a ella siempre la esquivaba, claro de manera muy galante pero no por eso dejaba de ser un rechazo y un golpe a su ego, algo que no podía soportar… no le había pasado antes y esta no seria la primera vez; a medida que el beso se hacia mas intenso también lo hacia su rabia y su desprecio por esa mojigata, esta no era ni en sueños mas mujer que ella, le falta mucho para poder acaparar a un hombre como el heredero solo para ella y además William no era de esos que se entregaba únicamente a una, eso era evidente, él era un hombre apasionado, de espíritu libre… sus pensamientos se detuvieron mientras se centraba en observar la actitud de ambos, este no era un simple beso de novios… ella podía diferenciar perfectamente entre uno y… ¡Por supuesto! Eso lo explicaría todo, por eso la actitud de ella cuando él dijo que se quedaría a dormir en su habitación… ahora entendía porque William no había cedido ante sus insinuaciones y también porque llego esa noche tarde a la casa y de esa manera ¡Ahora todo estaba tan claro! ¡Son unos miserables! Le hacen creer a todo el mundo que… ¡Hipócritas! Tan mosca muerta… tan ingenua… no eres mas que una zorra aprovechada, por supuesto eres joven y hermosa, crees que tienes el mundo en tus manos… pues yo te demostrare que eso no es así – Sentencio en pensamientos mientras se encaminaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¡Oh! Disculpen… no sabia que se encontraba aquí… - Menciono entrando al lugar.

Los jóvenes se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y sobresaltados por la interrupción, Fransheska se sujeto de la espalda de Albert sonrojándose ante la inesperada visita, mientras el rubio solo dejo libre un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco para luego hacer un claro gesto de fastidio, la chica disimulo su reacción al ver la actitud de su novio y le dedico una sonrisa a Katherine que aun permanecía allí.

- No se preocupe Katherine… ¿Cómo esta? – La saludo la castaña de manera casual.

- Muy bien gracias Fransheska… William que alegría verte, hoy me llego una carta desde Londres, mis abogados dicen que un marques desea comprar una de mis propiedades… según ellos su oferta es imposible de rechazar, pero aun no lo he decido… es que me cuesta mucho deshacerme de unas de las casas, todas tienen un valor sentimental muy alto, no se imaginan cuanto me gustaría que algún día pudiesen visitarme, para así retribuirles toda la hospitalidad que me han ofrecido – Expuso con una emoción que casi nunca mostraba, evidentemente estaba fingiendo pero ellos dejaron ver un par de sonrisas.

- Muchas gracias Katherine seria un placer, en cuanto a lo de la venta de tu casa, pues creo que el indicado para asesorarte es George, él esta al tanto de los valores de bienes raíces tanto en América como en Europa… la verdad creo que tiene una clara idea del valor de estas en todas partes del mundo, no existe nadie mas apropiado para ello que él – Indico el rubio sonriendo.

- William no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, la verdad no sé que haría sin ti… tiene que cuidar mucho a este hombre Fransheska, como él existen pocos en el mundo… se lo digo yo que lo conozco muy bien, bueno ahora me retiro para no quitarles mas tiempo, de verdad disculpen por la intromisión… nos vemos mas tarde – Dijo y se dio media vuelta para salir de allí.

Horas después compartieron un refrigerio y durante este la inglesa se esforzó por mostrarse cariñosa y agradecida con el rubio, le dedicaba sonrisa efusivas y en mas de una ocasión rozo sus dedos con él cuando solicitaba algo y este amablemente se lo pasaba, Emilia no estuvo con ellos por un leve dolor de cabeza, así que Katherine aprovecho para hacer gala de todas sus armas y sin importarle la presencia de la castaña allí se mostro muy relajada, claro sin dejar de sonreírle a ella también para no levantar sospechas, pero eso no evito que Fransheska se tensara en varias ocasiones.

El chico se retiro un momento para atender una llamada de Archie que estaba esperando por un asunto de la junta que tendría lugar el día de mañana y la inglesa aprovecho esto para atacar a la joven, en cuanto salió del invernadero había planeado cambiar de estrategia, ahora enfilaría todas sus armas hacia la italiana, tenia que sacarla del medio. – Dejo libre un suspiro para captar la atención de la chica y lo logro.

- Fransheska… aun sigo apenada por lo ocurrido, de verdad no fue mi intensión incomodarlos, comprendo que deseen un poco de privacidad… además a estas alturas de su relación debe ser complicado mantener el control de ciertas situaciones, sobre todo con un hombre como William – Esbozo con naturalidad.

- Katherine… no entiendo a lo que se refiere… lo de esta tarde ya esta olvidado y como usted dice no fue su intensión, en cuanto a lo otro… - Hablaba la chica cuando la mujer la detuvo.

- Por favor querida… no tienes que tratar de disimular conmigo, yo también soy mujer y estuve enamorada, no te preocupes que de mi boca no saldrá nada esta completamente sellada… además es Emilia quien se la pasa pendiente del decoro y esas demás cosas molestas, yo pienso que cuando una ama y esta segura del amor del otro no debe cohibirse, pero eso si querida solo cuando estas realmente segura, de lo contrario cometerías un error garrafal y en eso debes tener mucho cuidado… - Pudo apreciar el desconcierto en la mirada de la chica y tuvo que disimular una sonrisa – Claro esta, ese no es tu caso pues William estacompletamente cautivado contigo… pero nunca es bueno confiarse demasiado de los hombres, pues ellos con tal de conseguir lo que desean te pueden prometer un universo entero y después se olvidan de todo, pero por otra parte es tan difícil resistirse a alguien con el encanto de William, si te lo diré yo… esa pasión que parece desbordarse en tan solo segundos y te roba todo pensamiento coherente, esos hombres son los mas peligrosos y William es uno de ellos… así que ten mucho cuidado pequeña, no es nada malo solo tómalo como un consejo – Menciono fingiendo perfectamente una ternura tal que la joven no encontró las palabras para responderle. Y en ese momento el rubio regresaba dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Desde que vio a Elisa subir al auto y este perderse en el camino prácticamente se obligo a preparar el trabajo pendiente, mas de una vez tuvo que levantarse y recoger algún objeto que lanzaba a causa del dolor y como las lagrimas inundaban su garganta, por lo que le pidió a Kellan que si alguien lo necesitaba, que dijese que no estaba disponible, que tenia mucho trabajo, cuando el reloj por fin marco las dos de la tarde Jules le dio gracias a Dios que fuese viernes y que al día siguiente no trabajaba, tomo su portafolio y su chaqueta casi con al estacionamiento y se acercaba a su auto cuando Kellan llego hasta él.

- Hey Jules ¿A donde vas tan rápido hombre? – Le pregunto parándose frente al francés siendo divididos por el automóvil.

- No se Kellan por ahí, necesito salir… tomar algo, necesito algo. – Abriendo la puerta del auto.

- Jules… Jules hermano ¿Qué paso? Ya deja de echar tu vida por la borda. – Abriendo la puerta y subiendo al lado del copiloto sin ser invitado.

- Kellan bájate por favor. – Arrastrando las palabras para no parecer grosero, cuando estuvo dentro del auto.

- No Jules, mírate nada mas como estas. – Observando el semblante de su jefe.

- ¿Como estoy?… estoy con el corazón destrozado, así estoy, ¿Que quieres que haga? – Dejando salir las lágrimas las cuales limpio rápidamente en un movimiento brusco. – Estoy con el maldito corazón hecho mierda y necesito hacer algo porque si no me voy a volver loco, nunca te has sentido así Kellan, así que no me juzgues y vengas a decirme que hacer, porque sino lo sé yo mismo, tú no tienes la mas puta idea de lo que debo hacer para sentirme mejor. – Mientras las lágrimas se asomaban cada vez más y sus palabras salían con rabia ante la impotencia y el dolor.

- Esta bien… esta bien tienes razón no sé como te sientes porque no he pasado por eso y no te estoy juzgando solo intento ayudarte. – Dijo sin dejar de sentir lastima por su amigo.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? – Pregunto encendiendo el motor. Y el joven asintió en silencio.- Bájate y déjame en paz. – Acelerando en neutro.

- No… no te voy a dejar solo con esta hermano, vamos te acompaño, si te quieres emborrachar, bueno vamos, unos tragos no me vendrían mal, aunque no pienso emborracharme, se que me tocara manejar. – Dijo con convicción. En ese momento Jules puso en marcha el automóvil y salió hasta donde el velocímetro se lo permitía. – Hey… Hey Jules baja la velocidad…. baja la velocidad que nos vas a matar. – Acoto asustado el joven, pero Jules no le hizo el mínimo caso – Te dije que bajes la velocidad, si te quieres matar hazlo solo, así que paras que yo me bajo. – Al ver que Jules no se inmutaba.

- ¿Por que nunca me has preguntado quien es? – Le pregunto a Kellan sin desviar la mirada del camino y sin reducir la velocidad, mientras las lagrimas quemaban su rostro.

- Porque no me interesa saber quien es, pero por lo que me has dicho puedo deducir que ella te ama y según tú, la dejas para no causarle daño ¿Crees que matándote no le causaras daño? - Hablo Kellan, siendo las palabras claves para que redujera la velocidad, conduciendo por unos diez minutos mas llegaron a un establecimiento a las afueras de Chicago.

En esos diez minutos se mantuvieron en silencio el joven asistente, sabia perfectamente quien era la mujer, en la mañana cuando ella salió de la oficina de Jules se había dado cuenta empezó a atar cabos y todo cuadraba a la perfección.

Él vivió mucho tiempo en la casa del jefe, cuando hablaba de la señora que lo hacia muy a menudo era para enaltecerla, los celos, efectivamente eran celos de él hacia ella cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y solo decía que debían respetarla, cuando fue a su departamento esa vez que no lo dejo entrar, era ella la que estaba, por eso tan nervioso, se molesto porque baile la noche de su cumpleaños con la señora, fue raro que no compartieran un baile, Jules paso toda la noche con Nicole y se evitaban por eso ella estaba en la mesa sola cuando llegue a ofrecerle ayuda, mientras bailaba con la señora Wells, Jules entro a la pista a bailar con Nicole y no le quitaba la vista de encima, después ella se marcho antes con su esposo, al día siguiente Jules falto a la empresa y de ahí hace aproximadamente mes y medio que esta en este estado, solo dice que no le quiere hacer daño, la única forma de hacerle daño a una persona que amas y que te ama es que su amor no pueda ser porque es de otro, que si se entera haría un escándalo y en ese caso la mas perjudicada es la mujer, eso en el caso de que no los mate, porque nunca se sabe como se reacciona ante la traición y sobre todo en una de esa magnitud. Así que amigo mío estas jodido, porque mas que el agua hasta el cuello, te estas ahogando, de que se aman de eso no hay duda, el estado en el que salió esta mañana la señora de tu oficina no es para menos, ¿Que cosas le habrás dicho? solo tú y ella lo saben, han cometido la peor locura. – Se decía Kellan mientras miraba la cara de Jules con la vista fija en el camino. – No lo juzgaba porque era consiente del dolor del joven y todo lo que estaba haciendo por salirse de este problema.

Entraron al local y Jules quería sentarse en la barra pero Kellan le propuso mejor la mesa de la esquina, estaba más apartada y podría desahogarse con libertad.

- ¿Que vas a tomar? – Pregunto Kellan mientras aflojaba su corbata.

- Brandy, Whiskey, lo que sea. – Respondió el francés quitándose la chaqueta y arremangando las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos, para después quitarse la corbata y colocarla en el respaldo de la silla.

Llevaban cuatro horas y Jules ya se había tomado dos botellas, Kellan apenas un par de tragos, se decía que si el hombre seguía tomando de esa manera se iba a matar, el joven francés se veía realmente mal y por mas que quisiera no llorar no pudo evitarlo, al principio se hacia el fuerte pero ya con gran cantidad de alcohol en el organismo se volvió sumamente vulnerable.

- Jules creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, vamos hombre, deja de llorar que nada arreglas con eso y menos acabándote otra botella, el licor solo te hace mas vulnerable y las recuerdas mas. – Hablaba el chico tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Pide otra Kellan que ya casi no queda… pide otra solo quiero salir de esta pesadilla… quiero poder encontrar la salida de este laberinto… - Dejando libre el llanto. – Le hice daño y fue conscientemente, lo hago para salvarla y ahora me odia sé que me odia se lo vi en los ojos. – Tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo, mientras lloraba amargamente, a Kellan se le arrugaba el corazón, no sabia como un hombre puede sufrir tanto por una mujer hasta verlo llorar como si fuese un niño. – Soy un fracasado, eso que lo que soy, pero la quiero tanto que prefiero apartarla antes que arrastrarla conmigo… - Coloco los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco que esta posición le dejaba, mientras las lagrimas humedecían la madera. – ¿Como me olvido de sus besos? ¿Como deshago los abrazos? ¿Como elimino sus caricias? Kellan… Kellan, es que la amo tanto para mi desgracia lo sé y sé que si vuelvo a nacer la adoraría de nuevo, así este amor me mate otra vez… porque me enamore Kellan y no eran las reglas, mi estúpido corazón, el muy pendejo se enamoro por mas que le dije que no debía, que no tenia que involucrarse, que solo seria placer nada mas… nada mas… y el muy maldito le dio todo… no tengo nada Kellan… no tengo nada.

Levantando a duras penas la cabeza para dar otro sorbo al trago y regresar a la misma posición, ya se le hacia imposible mantenerse, mientras lo sollozos eran cada vez audibles, Kellan recorría con la vista el local y podía ver a mas de un curioso con la vista anclada en Jules, observando con mueca de lastima en sus caras, tal vez algunos ya habrían pasado por situaciones similares y le pedía Dios que el francés terminara por caer rendido, pues era imposible que dejara de tomar y lo peor era que resistía mas alcohol del que esperaba.

- Siento que la vida no me sirve de nada, no le veo sentido y el hecho de llegar al apartamento y estar solo es peor, la necesito mas de lo normal… ¿Que voy hacer ahora?… Elisa, niña de mis ojos, mi ángel… no creo que sobreviva esta noche. – Ya no sabia lo que decía, había perdido el control, Kellan se dijo que menos mal y estaba con él, que había descubierto todo por la mañana y sabia quien era la mujer y tuvo todo el día para salir del trance, si no jura por Dios que caía fulminado de un ataque o por lo mínimo un fractura de quijada, sin embargo el escuchar salir el nombre de ella de la boca de Jules no dejaba de sorprenderlo, le estaba confirmando lo que ya él sabia, después de media hora mas, quedo inconsciente sobre la mesa Kellan tuvo que pedir la ayuda de dos hombres para que lo ayudaran, ellos amablemente lo subieron al carro ya que habían visto el estado del joven, quienes le dijeron al asistente que no lo dejara solo, en ese estado podría cometer cualquier locura, cuando se esta así no se piensa, el joven agradeció y salió rumbo al apartamento de Jules al llegar a este tuvieron que darle una mano el conserje y el hombre de seguridad, entraron al departamento y lo dejaron en la cama, Kellan le quito los zapatos y lo dejo tranquilo se encamino a la sala y llamo a su casa avisando que no iría por el fin de semana y explicando el porque, la familia del joven sabían que Kellan estaba muy agradecido con su jefe inmediato ya que gracias a él prácticamente podía estudiar por lo que no pusieron peros.

Estaba sumamente cansado se encamino al armario para buscar algo que ponerse después de un buen baño y acostarse, tomaba el pantalón de un pijama cuando su mirada capto lo que parecía ser un cuadro y se pregunto que podría hacer eso hay, lo tomó no por fisgonear, si no por colocarlo en algún lugar donde se pudiera apreciar al darle vuelta y ver la imagen sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¡Dios santo! – Dijo tragando en seco. - Este par si que se la pasaba bien, mira nada más que cuerpo tan maravilloso tiene la señora, la verdad que el dibujo del ángel le hace justicia, ya veo porque la llama así y no es para menos. – Desviando la mirada a Jules que estaba rendido en la cama y volverla al cuadro. – Es hermosa, que suerte que tienes Jules, porque el jefe lo que tiene es dinero, en cambio esta mujer esta loca por ti no hay que ser adivino para saberlo, no creo que alguien que no ame, pose desnuda para uno, mira nada mas esa cintura, que piernas, el cabello nunca se lo he visto así, se ve maravillosa… ya… ya Kellan deja de estar viendo a la mujer de tu amigo, es que… hermano lo comprendo yo si tuviera la oportunidad no lo pensara dos veces así después me maten, es una Diosa, seria su amante encantado de la vida. – Terminando con una sonrisa y dejando el cuadro en el lugar donde estaba, después de bañarse quedo rendido en el sofá, ya que no quiso dormir en la habitación desocupada, pues tendría que cambiar sabanas y sacudirla un poco y estaba muy cansado para hacerlo.

Después de la inesperada reunión con sus compañeros de trabajo y su psicólogo, sentía que un peso comenzaba a abandonarlo, era como si ese miedo que hubiese experimentado tiempo atrás cada vez que se encontraba cerca de un escenario se hubiese esfumado y con este también se fueron muchas emociones que aun lo hacían sentirse inseguro, ahora veía las cosas de otra manera y hasta a las personas, era como si con tan solo pisar ese lugar dentro de él se hubiese despertado una nueva fuerza, algo que lo impulsaba a mirar a las personas directamente a los ojos y a no temer que alguien lo reconociese, había dejado de lado la bufanda, los lentes y la boina que usaba, ahora caminaba con la cabeza en alto y dispuesto a hacerle frente a todo aquello que el destino quisiese poner ante a él. Se detuvo ante el gran portal de hierro forjado esperando a que el hombre de seguridad se acercase hasta él, pero para su sorpresa este solo le hizo una señal al muchacho junto a la reja y fue este quien se acerco para abrirla y hacerlo entrar, su desconcierto paso en cuanto escucho al jefe de seguridad llamarlo señor Grandchester, entonces comprendió todo, seguramente su padre ya le había dado instrucciones a todos para que lo tratasen como a alguien de la familia… ahora él formaba parte de esta familia, le costaba tanto asimilar esta idea y mas aun sentirse cómodo ante las miradas curiosas de algunos de los empleados, se sentía como la atracción de un estúpido circo – Dejo libre un suspiro lento y cargado de tensión cuando estaciono frente a la enorme fachada de la mansión Grandchester, la miro por unos segundos y al fin decidió bajar.

- Buenas tardes Octavio – Saludo al mayordomo quien a pesar de los años seguía manteniendo esa postura erguida y solemne.

- Buenas tardes mi lord, es grato verle por aquí tan pronto – Menciono mirándolo mientras esboza una sonrisa que mas se podía adivinar por sus ojos que por sus labios.

- Vine para hablar con mi madre… y por favor Octavio deja lo de mi lord para el duque… es él quien ostenta un titulo aquí, yo solo soy… un simple plebeyo y créeme me siento muy cómodo así – Indico el castaño adoptando esa posición rebelde y orgullosa que el anciano conocía tan bien y esto provoco que sonriera de nuevo.

- Como desee señor… aunque debería acostumbrarse a ser tratado como un par del reino británico, después de todo siendo usted el primogénito de este matrimonio pasa a ser instantáneamente un marques, en cuanto ponga un pie en Inglaterra será tratado como tal le guste o no… mi lord – Señalo el hombre con naturalidad y falsa inocencia.

- No si me niego a recibir tal titulo… por lo pronto estamos en América y aquí todos somos iguales, así que puedes tener la amabilidad de decirle a mi madre, la señora Eleonor Baker que deseo hablar con ella te lo agradecería – Expuso calcando la postura del mayordomo.

- Por supuesto… si desea puede esperarla en la terraza que da al ala izquierda de la casa, enseguida le aviso de su llegada, señor Grandchester – Dijo y no pudo contener la carcajada al ver la cara de fastidio y altanería del joven. En cuando mas se empeñaba en alejarse de todo eso que lo representaba como un miembro de la realeza y por ende de su padre mas se acercaba a ambos, los años le habían dado la misma fuerza, gallardía e inflexibilidad de su padre el duque Richard Grandchester, es mas podía asegurar que también contaba con parte de la esencia del legendario Christopher, esa línea de sangre era imposible de romper… y hasta de obviar en algunas ocasiones, tal vez caprichos del destino. – Pensaba mientras se encaminaba hacia las habitaciones de los dueños de la casa y el chico salía en otra dirección.

Él se encontraba sentado con la mirada perdida en el inmenso verde que un se encontraba sumido en una suave neblina, que tomaba mayor densidad a medida que se adentraba en la llanura, era como si envolviese este lugar haciéndolo aun mas especial pues la presencia de la bruma no le restaba brillo y calidez – Fue sacado de su estado por la voz de su madre.

- ¡Terry mi vida que alegría verte de nuevo! No le podía creer a Octavio cuando dijo que habías venido a vernos – Exclamo emocionada caminando hasta él para darle un beso y un abrazo que mantuvo unos segundos. - ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- Bien… bueno dentro de lo que cabe, en realidad vine a verte a ti… pero parece que a Octavio los años han comenzado a afectarle – Contesto tomando asiento de nuevo.

- Terry no digas eso, Octavio es una excelente persona – Esbozo la mujer sonriendo.

- No digo lo contrario… solo que comenzó a hablar de un titulo de marques y no se cuantas locuras mas, desde que llegue me recibió como lord… que antes lo hiciera por protocolo pues se le acepta, ¿Pero ahora? Es absurdo, además yo no quiero tener nada que ver con títulos o propiedades o nada, si ya antes me hice un camino y un futuro por mis propias manos no me queda la menor duda que lo hare nuevamente, es lo que deseo y es precisamente lo que hare – Sentencio con seguridad mirando a su madre.

- Sabes que no me sorprende esa decisión y sinceramente la esperaba por eso le dije a Richard que se mantuviese controlado también en ese aspecto, él deseaba acreditarte una parte de la fortuna que por derecho te corresponde… - Ella se interrumpió al ver que el rostro de su hijo se tensaba – Terry no pienses que tu padre hace todo esto con el propósito de conseguir tu agradecimiento y aunado a ello tu cariño, es solo que… pues él piensa que tal vez no desees seguir utilizando el dinero de los Di Carlo, aunque no lo creas te conoce muy bien hijo – Menciono ella en tono conciliador mirándolo a los ojos.

- Dile que no se preocupe por ello, no estoy utilizando el dinero de los Di Carlo, durante el tiempo que estuve con ellos recibía un sueldo por mi trabajo en los laboratorios y gracias a eso pude invertir en otras cosas, cuento con mi propio dinero… me lo he ganado por mi mismo, así que como le dije antes madre no me hace falta la ayuda económica del duque – Indico en tono serio mientras desviaba la mirada de la mujer.

- Tu padre Terry… es tu padre, deberías acostumbrarte a llamarlo así, hijo esta situación no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos, entiendo que desees hacerle pagar a Richard por su abandono y todo el dolor que te causo… ¿Pero y tú? ¿Te sientes bien con todo esto? – Pregunto con los ojos fijos en los zafiros de su hijo.

- Yo no puedo borrar todo lo que paso madre, si le consuela sepa que no lo odio, nunca pude odiarlo y ahora al ver todo esto y lo que han construido juntos, ese apoyo que le están brindando a Dominique créame me hace sentir satisfecho, pero de allí a llegar un día y hacer como si el pasado nunca hubiese existido hay una gran distancia, solo necesito tiempo para intentar acostumbrarme a todo esto… aun me parece mentira lo que esta pasando, usted… y él casados, con dos hijos… ha pasado tanto en estos años – Dijo sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Yo nunca deje de amar a tu padre… - Confeso ella bajando la mirada.

- Él tampoco dejo de amarla a usted… ahora comprendo esa rabia que sentía cada vez que la nombraba, le dolía la sola mención de su nombre y saber que la había perdido por cobarde, solo vine a comprenderlo realmente cuando me separe de Candy, yo también deje ir a la mujer que amaba por cobardía, no tuve el valor para amarrarla a mi y luchar junto a ella por nuestro amor, siempre me excusaba diciendo que todo lo había hecho por ella, porque así lo quería ella… era un mentira, la verdad era que no quise arriesgarme y salir lastimado de nuevo… y eso también fue una consecuencia de la crianza de mi padre… Fabrizio Di Carlo lucho hasta el final por la mujer que amaba, desafío a medio mundo por ella… y no le importaba salir herido, llorar o quedarse solo, nada de eso le importo pues la amaba y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente; yo por el contrario me quede allí parado en esas escaleras… como una estatua viendo como Candy me daba la espalda, me quede allí pues en el fondo de mi ser tenia miedo y allí me sentía seguro… pero lo que nunca supe es que hubiese preferido mil veces correr tras ella al dolor que siguió a esa separación, cuando llegue a mi casa y la encontré vacía, cuando saque del buro el anillo que había comprando una semana antes con la intensión de pedirle que fuese mi esposa, planeaba casarme con ella el día del estreno… había soñado tantas veces con llegar con ella en brazos y llamarla Candice Grandchester… - Esbozo y un sollozo le impidió continuar, se llevo las manos a la cara para ocultar su llanto.

- ¡Terry! ¡Hijo mío! – Susurro Eleonor acercándose a él y amarrándolo en un abrazo.

- Ahora siento que la he perdido definitivamente madre… siento que ahora cuando mas vida tengo, esta no vale de nada… estoy muriendo otra vez, no sé que hare si ella me dice que ya no me ama, si ella me ha olvidado, todo ha cambiado y… yo no podría soportar separarme de Candy otra vez madre, no puedo estar sin ella… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago para recuperarla? ¿Para que sea a Terry y no a Fabrizio a quien ame? – Preguntaba desesperado entre sollozos, había dejado salir todo eso que llevaba dentro del pecho y que lo había estado ahogando por más de una semana, ese miedo atroz que lo carcomía.

- Hablarle con la verdad Terry, abrirle tu corazón mi cielo… el amor que ambos se profesan es inmenso y fuerte, ha superado tantas cosas y sigue allí intacto, busca en tus recuerdos Terry y encontraras todas las respuestas que necesitas amor… recuerda las sonrisas que ella le brindaba a Terry y las que le dedicaba a Fabrizio, sus miradas… allí encontraras todo, yo podría jurarte que ella te ama a ti… a ti Terry, pero el corazón solo se convence por si mismo, míranos a tu padre y a mi… ¿Qué mas imposible que esto que estamos viviendo nosotros ahora? Ni en mis mas locos y anhelados sueños yo esperaba tener a estas alturas de mi vida lo que tengo, menos Richard y míranos, somos felices y nos amamos… alcanzamos todo eso que la vida antes nos negó y sé que tú y Candy también podrán hacerlo, ya lo están haciendo mi vida… ella ve en ti a Terry y a nadie mas – Menciono con tal seguridad que lleno de esperanzas el corazón desvalido y acongojado del joven.

- Quiero creerlo… no te imaginas cuanto ansió creer todo eso madre, que esto pasara y seremos felices al fin, pero han pasado tantas cosas… Candy ha sufrido tanto por mi culpa, llevaba tanto dolor dentro de si cuando la vi en Italia, ella me temía porque le recordaba a Terry y no quiero ni pensar en lo que hará cuando sepa toda la verdad… antes era ella quien temía que yo me enterase de todo y ahora los papeles se han invertido, ahora me paralizo de nada mas imaginar lo que sucederá cuando esto salga a la luz – Expreso con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que procuraba no derramar.

- Para el amor no existen imposibles hijo… tú más que nadie debería saber eso, regresaste por ella, algo me dice que nada de esto es casualidad, su destino es estar juntos y lograran hacerlo… "Lo que pueda hacer el amor, se atreverá a intentarlo el amor" Recuerda eso hermoso Romeo y guárdalo en tu corazón, deja que sea este quien te ayude, permítele a Candy ver lo que hay aquí adentro – Dijo con una esplendida sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

Él sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando su madre cito a Shakespeare y en especial esa parte, la dulce voz de ella lo lleno de calidez y seguridad, dejo ver una sonrisa y soltó un suspiro. Ella se coloco de pie y le dio un suave beso en la frente, después le aparto un poco el cabello de la cara para mirarlo a los ojos y volvió a sonreír con mas efusividad al ver que los ojos de su hijo tenían de nuevo ese maravilloso brillo que tanto adoraba en él, sabia que Terry encontraría superar esto, era fuerte, valiente y un hombre cuyo corazón era invalorable, su hijo era un ser humano maravilloso y Candy lo sabia pues fue la primera en descubrirlo, ella entendería y juntos lograría salir adelante.

Después de compartir unos minutos más se le unieron Dominique y Richard, quien aun se mostraba muy cuidadoso con su hijo, aunque intentaba con frecuencia de entablar algún tipo de conversación, ninguno de los dos tenían caracteres fáciles y cuando salió a relucir el tema del dinero que fue sacado por el joven y no por el duque el ambiente se tenso un poco, pero lograron sobrellevarlo con la ayuda de Eleonor y la pequeña. Richard comprendió que su hijo tenia razón y este al ver que su padre cedía y no opto por oponerse como esperaba sintió que otra barrera caía entre ellos, le alegraba saber que su padre se sentía satisfecho por sus logros realizados y encontraron un tema de conversación que los mantuvo unidos por unos minutos: Los caballos y para sorpresa de todos fue gracias a la vieja yegua Theodora.

Al llegar al tema de los Di Carlo el ambiente se cargo de nuevo de tensión sin poder evitarlo cuando el joven les anuncio que estos llegarían en un par de días y hasta tanto él prefería mantenerse aislado de todos y todo, deseaba poner en orden sus ideas para analizar las decisiones que tomaría, claro que mucho de esto dependía de lo que Luciano Di Carlo diría, pero aun así necesitaba este tiempo. Sus padres hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para aceptar su decisión y comprenderlo, en realidad lo que deseaban era estar allí para él y apoyarlo en todo esto, hasta habían pensado en viajar hasta Chicago, pero los planes de Terry eran otros y así debían aceptarlos.

Marión observaba las manos de Fabrizio que se movían con una agilidad impresionante picando perejil, mientras que Joshua a su lado sobre una de las sillas, vestido con la camisa del uniforme de su padre y los zapatos también de este, colocaba en un recipiente con agua unos tomates y le quitaba los tallos, mientras ella disfrutaba de ese cuadro maravilloso, sentada en el lugar que ellos mismo le dispusieron, era tan fascinante ver la complicidad entre ambos, sin duda eran el equipo perfecto, solo una mirada entre ellos bastaba para mantener una comunicación, aunque la mirada de Fabrizio aun se encontraba triste, él podía negárselo mil veces, pero aun estaba afectado por la llamada a su familia además que no quiso tocar mas el tema, los primeros dos días fueron terribles, apenas si contaba con fuerzas para ir al trabajo y a la universidad, esa noche no durmió lo sintió llorar y como se perdía mirando a través de la ventana, pero otra vez intentaba, ya habían pasado por esto, intentaba olvidar y seguir adelante, él ni siquiera había nombrado nuevamente hacer el intento por llamar y ella no pudo evitar sentirse aterrorizada una vez mas al verlo caer de esa manera, por lo que había decidió mantener al limite ese tema, porque si a causa de acercarse a su familia lo iba a sumergir nuevamente en ese hueco, es preferible que no lo haga.

- ¿Que piensas? – Pregunto Fabrizio sacándola de sus cavilaciones con su voz profunda y el peso de su cuerpo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

- Nada… bueno si… en lo deliciosa que va a quedar esa comida. – Respondió cerrando sus brazos en la cintura de su esposo, quien se había sentado en las piernas de la rubia, ella no se había percatado en que momento termino de picar y se encamino hasta ella.

- Papi… tú pesas y además eres mucho más grande que mami. – Dijo Joshua admirando a su padre sentado en las piernas de su madre.

- No te preocupes mi vida, yo puedo con el peso de tu padre… claro que puedo… además su peso es divino. – Dijo mirando a los ojos a Fabrizio, quien se acerco a ella y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven, seguidamente lo succiono suavemente, sabiendo de sobre manera que Joshua no podría verlo.

- ¿Es eso una propuesta…? - Susurro en el odio de la joven. – ¿Quieres sentir mi peso?

- Lo estoy sintiendo… pero si quieres ahogarme de otra manera no me opondré, podemos esperar la hora de la siesta. – Susurro ella vigilando a Joshua para que no se hiciese daño con alguno de los utensilios.

- Bueno… me muero por verte desnuda… ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que te vi mientras el agua corría por tu cuerpo… y te juro que necesito otra visión del paraíso… quiero temblar contigo y sentir el calor de tu vientre… - Susurraba pero fue interrumpido por Joshua.

- No voy hacer el almuerzo yo solo. – Dijo el niño con tono molesto y colocándose las manos en jarra. – Papi… puedes dejar de besar a mami… estoy presente. – Continuo ante las miradas sorpresivas de sus padres, quienes se miraron a los ojos para luego romper en una carcajada.

- Está bien Joshua… no me dejas hacerle un cariño a tu madre. – Acoto Fabrizio poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la cocina, tomando una cucharilla y revolviendo el contenido de la olla, para luego darse la vuelta y encaminarse nuevamente a la mesa.

- Se los haces todo el tiempo papi. – Entregándole un tomate para que su padre lo picara.

- ¿Estas celoso Joshua? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con los de él entornados, el niño se quedo mirándolo en silencio y luego desvió la mirada a su madre quien lo miraba sonriente y termino por negar en silencio.

- Solo que le das mas besos que yo a mami y es mi mamá… no tuya papi. – Dijo encarándolo nuevamente.

- No es mi mamá… - Hablaba Fabrizio interrumpiéndose por sus propias carcajadas. – Pero es mi esposa, por lo tanto puedo darle todos los besos que desee, igualmente tú puedes besarla todo lo que desees… - Deteniendo su risa de pronto, dejando libre un gran suspiro y continúo. - Para que veas que comparto contigo a tu madre… ve pues cométala a besos pero eso si me dejas un poco. – Le dijo con una sonrisa admirando al niño quien bajaba de la mesa y con pasos lentos ante lo zapatos de Fabrizio llego hasta Marión quien lo recibió entre besos.

- ¿A donde vas? ¿No me digas que ahora eres tú el celoso? – Pregunto Marión deteniendo la lluvia de besos que caían en las mejillas de Joshua al ver que su esposo salía de la cocina. Él se volvió y le mostro media sonrisa.

- Voy a tomarme el medicamento. – Respondió tranquilamente.

- Pero si aun falta madia hora. – Expuso la rubia mirando el reloj de la cocina.

- Si ya se, solo que el almuerzo casi esta y después me tocara esperar media hora por almorzar, la verdad me muero de hambre. – Acoto sin borrar la sonrisa y termino por salir.

Fabrizio se encamino por el pasillo, llegando a la habitación, abrió la gaveta de la peinadora donde se encontraban los medicamentos, coloco encima de la madera pulida los tres envases, sacando de cada uno dos comprimidos, tomo la jarra con agua al lado y lleno un vaso a la mitad, se llevo dos y los pasos con un poco de agua, repitiendo esta acción dos veces, no le gustaba mentirle a Marión, pero tuvo que tomárselos antes porque la pequeña molestia en el estomago se le pensaba instalar nuevamente y decidió que mejor era anticipar los medicamentos antes de que se intensificara, se perdió en su propia imagen en el espejo, divisando al minuto una pestaña caída sobre su pómulo derecho, se acerco aun mas al reflejo y la retiro, llegando en ese instante un recuerdo hasta él.

- Déjame que te la quite…. – Dejo libre una carcajada. – No te muevas Fran. – Hablaba él cuando tenia unos doce años, intentando quitar la pestaña caída de su hermana quien se carcajeaba.

- Fabri no… si nunca aceptas mis deseos… - Dijo ella pero él se la quito mostrándosela.

- Es que en tus deseos siempre salgo perjudicado…. Cuando no me toca de caballo, me toca dejarte ganar en la esgrima y eso es sumamente denigrante para mí… aparte de que mi uniforme te queda muy grande. – Dijo sentándose al lado de ella en el columpio que a él mismo le toco construir para cumplir uno de los deseos de su hermana. – Puedes pedir uno en el que yo no tenga que estar involucrado…. Porque sabes que no dejare de cumplir tus deseos si tengo que estar en ellos.

- ¿Ya no quieres estar en mi deseos? – Pregunto volviendo la cara a otro lado.

- Campanita… claro que quiero… solo que yo no soy tu hada madrina para cumplirte todo el tiempo, puedes utilizar también a mamá o papá… que se yo a alguien mas, pero esas largas pestañas que tienes todo el tiempo andan volando. – Acoto poniéndose de pie y colocándose en frente de ella le dio un beso en la frente y le coloco cerca los dedos que mantenían prisionera la pestaña. – Aquí esta esperando por tu deseo. – Le hizo saber y ella mostro una sonrisa cargada de picardía y se decidió a pedir.

- Deseo casarme con mi príncipe azul… con Ángelo Lombardi. – Dijo y dejo libre media sonrisa al ver la cara roja de Fabrizio a causa de los celos.

- Ese deseo no vale… - Acoto en voz baja pero con determinación, sosteniendo nuevamente la pestaña antes de que soplara. – No la hagas volar, porque te arranco otra.

- Pero tiene que ser una caída no hay magia en una arrancada. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno entonces no hay deseo… porque no quiero a Ángelo cerca de ti… es mi amigo y se como es… además es muy mayor para ti… tienes que buscarte otro… uno que verdaderamente te quiera, que tu seas su princesa y te aseguro que no serás la de Ángelo… y deja de estar pensando en príncipe que apenas tienes diez años… aun te estoy cuidando o ¿Ya te quieres librar de mi? - Pregunto seriamente y ella se molesto un poco por tener que desistir de Ángelo delante de su hermano, pero él le mostro media sonrisa que la lleno por completo.

- No… no Peter pan… quiero que me cuides por muchos años mas… es mas mi deseo es encontrar a mi príncipe azul…. – Ante la mirada de advertencia de Fabrizio. – Algún día y que seas tú y papá quien me entreguen… los dos o no me caso... así que lastimosamente formaras parte de mi deseo. – Dijo sonriente y él le ofreció la pestaña de la misma manera, viendo como esta volaba.

Fabrizio regreso de sus pensamientos y sus ojos estaban cristalizados ante el recuerdo, miro la pestaña en sus dedos.

- Deseo poder cumplir tu deseo campanita… - Soplo e hizo volar la pestaña. – Así que no me quedare de brazos cruzado sin conocer antes a ese príncipe… que espero por su bien merezca tu amor. – Termino por decir dejando libre un suspiro y se encamino nuevamente a la cocina.

Cuando llego Marión atendía el almuerzo el que en menos de cinco minutos estaría listo, cuando estuvo la mesa puesta, Manuelle llego y como la familia que era almorzaban, mientras todos admiraban el apetito del niño, quien para su edad no se negaba a ningún tipo de alimento y no ponía peros para las comidas, después de dos horas el pecho de Fabrizio servía de almohada para la cabeza de Marión quien esparcía sus cabellos rubios sobre este, se encontraba dormida después de hacerle el amor, su mirada recorría el perfil dorado de su esposa, posándose en la curva de su cadera expuesta, mientras la pierna de ella descansaba sobre él, con su rodilla flexionada exactamente en su punto mas vulnerable y los dedos de su mano derecha se posaban encima de sus costillas, viendo como esta se movía ante su propia respiración acompasada y Fabrizio solo acariciaba con ternura uno de los mechones del cabello rubio, su mirada se deslizaba una vez mas por el perfil desnudo de su esposa y veía como el sol bailaba en su piel tornándola mas dorada aun, recorrió el rostro de ella y los labios rosados de ella lo tentaban a despertarla, besarla y hacerle el amor una vez mas, pero estaba esperando este momento por lo que con mucho cuidado se hizo espacio acomodándola a ella aun lado , quien se movió un poco y rodo sobre su lado izquierdo dándole la espalda a Fabrizio quien la admiro un poco mas disfrutando de ese paraíso, deposito un suave beso en el hombro femenino, salió de la cama y tomo la sabana jalándola cuidadosamente la arropo un poco, sentía celos de que el sol siguiese bailando con sus rayos sobre la piel de su esposa.

Se encamino al baño abrió el grifo y mientras el agua recorría por su cuerpo su mente trabajaba a todo vapor, estaba dispuesto a ir a América a como diese lugar, solo que una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo, siempre o mejor dicho después de todo lo que le ha pasado es muy realista, no puede construir castillos en el aire, primero tiene que organizar muy bien las cosas, empezando por saber ¿Con quien se casa su hermana?¿En que parte de América esta?¿Dentro de cuanto se casa? porque no tendría caso llegar y que esta ya este casada y lo mas seguro de luna de miel, pero lo mas importante de todo era su pasaporte, porque ¿Como diablos saldría de Francia sin pasaporte? además también tiene que gestionar el de Marión y Joshua, no piensa dejarlos y por ultimo y no menos importante el valor de los boletos a ver si con lo que tiene reunido hasta ahora le alcanza, al menos para uno de los pasajes, ya después vería como conseguiría el resto.

Termino por ducharse, mientras se vestía pensó en alguien que le podría ayudar y no era otro que Mathieu, pues él se encargaría de llamar a Italia y hacerse pasar por el primo de Edith Dupont, de seguro Fransheska aun es amiga de ella, por eso estaba en parís la vez que la vio y así poder averiguar al menos el nombre del futuro príncipe azul de su hermana, teniendo esa información se le haría mas fácil dar con su paradero en América.

Antes de salir busco papel y hoja le escribió una nota a Marión donde le decía que no se preocupase por él, que tuvo que salir, pero que solo estaría por fuera una cuatro horas, doblo la hoja y la dejo sobre la mesa de noche, busco en el bolso de Marión su tarjeta de identificación y la tomo prestada ya que la joven no la necesitaría por ser su día libre, el cual coincidió con el de él, se dirigió al armario y en una de las gavetas estaba el acta de nacimiento de Joshua, necesitaba de estos documentos para agilizar lo de los pasaportes, sabia que estaba a tiempo ya que las oficinas laboraban hasta las cinco de la tarde, primero los documentos y después esa llamada a Italia, porque la central de llamada cierra a las ocho de la noche y la diferencia de horario entre Francia e Italia jugaban a su favor.

Al pasar por la sala fue objeto de la mirada de Manuelle, quien se encontraba leyendo.

- Regreso en un momento, Joshua no debe tardar en desertar, Marión esta dormida, le dices que no se preocupe, le he dejado una nota, pero la conozco y se que eso no le bastara… - Hablaba el joven apenas deteniéndose antes de salir. El rubio solo asintió en silencio sin poder coordinar ante la actitud de su cuñado.

Se encontraba observando a través de la ventana del modesto apartamento de Greenwich Village, durante la visita a la casa de sus padres le había solicitado a Eleonor la llave de este pues ya en una oportunidad, su madre, le había echo saber que ella aun lo conservaba exactamente igual a como él lo había dejado, la verdad no había exagerado pues este se encontraba así; los papeles sobre el pequeño escritorio acompañados por la pluma que utilizaba para hacer anotaciones, el libreto de Hamlet, la silla en la misma posición que la había dejado, sus ropas que evidentemente ya no le servirían, todo parecía estar en completo orden y así decidió dejarlo. No quiso quedarse en el Palace esa noche pues sentía una opresión dentro del pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo y parecía acrecentarse mientras mas permanecía allí, por lo cual decidió quedarse aquí y llenarse de todo eso que fue en el pasado, tomó unos libretos y comenzó a hojearlos para distraerse, pero todo parecía ser inútil y por mas que intentaba relajarse y olvidar que al día siguiente los Di Carlo llegarían a América le era imposible, la tensión y la ansiedad estaban haciendo estragos dentro de él.

Era como si un miedo se apoderara de él con mas fuerzas a medida que pasaban las horas, el momento de saber todo la verdad había llegado y… y para ser sincero no se encontraba preparado para lo que pudiese escuchar de esos que dijeron ser sus padres por tanto tiempo – Camino hasta la cama ubicada en un extremo del pequeño apartamento y se tendió en esta, al menos seguía siendo cómoda… aunque sus pies quedaran por fuera, flexiono las rodillas de manera que todo su cuerpo quedara dentro de esta y se coloco la manos bajo la cabeza entrelazadas, mientras su mirada se perdía en los relieves del techo.

- Mañana… todo comenzara o terminara mañana, en realidad… ¿Cuánto depende de lo que descubra mañana? – Se pregunto sintiendo su corazón palpitar con dolorosa lentitud.

A su cabeza llegaron una serie de recuerdos, esos vividos con los Di Carlo durante estos cuatro años, todas las cosas buenas que le brindaron y que no tuvo en el pasado, pero eso mas que aliviar su pena resultaba doloroso, pues a partir de mañana perdería todo eso; ya las cosas no serán iguales, no pueden serlo y de nuevo estará solo.

Con la mirada perdida en la hermosa llanura ante sus ojos que se encontraba completamente iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, esta se hallaba en lo alto del cielo plena y deslumbrante, opacando las estrellas que la rodeaban, el aire era fresco y lleno de los olores de la tierra; flores de las mas exquisitas fragancias, los arboles que arrojaban al viento sus esencias y colmaban cada espacio del lugar, mientras ella se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Todo saldrá bien – Susurro una voz cerca de su oído y luego pudo sentir como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la pegaban a un musculoso pecho.

- Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que sea así… pero esta sensación que llevo dentro del pecho… no sé Richard es tan extraña, es un miedo que me cala hasta los huesos, no quiero ver a Terry sufrir mas, él no se lo merece amor… pero es tan terco, si al menos nos hubiese dejado acompañarlo mañana o… o no sé, estar cerca para poder apoyarlo – Menciono ella y la angustia era palpable en cada palabra.

- Nuestro hijo es fuerte Eleonor, él encontrara la manera de manejar todo esto… y además nosotros estaremos allí, supongo que los Di Carlo llegaran a primera hora y él ira a recibirlos, yo sé que nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos a distancia pero… - El duque fue interrumpido por ella.

- No… no Richard, debemos hacer todo tal cual nos ha pedido Terry, yo me muero por estar cerca de mi hijo mañana, pero si él llega a enterarse que incumplimos lo único que nos ha pedido hasta ahora podemos perder mucho… lo mejor será tratar de calmarnos y esperar… debemos esperar amor – Indico volviéndose para mirar a su esposo a los ojos, este asintió en silencio y después le dio un fuerte abrazo que busco reconfortarlos a ambos.

Sabían que esa noche seria imposible conciliar el sueño, que la ansiedad y los nervios no los dejarían, se sentían atados de manos ante esta situación pero no podía ser de otra manera, además tenían la esperanza que todo acabaría mañana… mañana.

Ellos se encontraban abrazados dejándose embriagar por las cientos de esencias que lo rodeaban; jazmín, azucenas, rosas, lirios, margaritas, narcisos, orquídeas, girasoles, amapolas… un maravilloso bouquet y aunado a esto la calidez y la seguridad que el amor brindaba. Ella dejo libre un suspiro y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras acariciaba suavemente los antebrazos de su novio quien besaba suavemente su cuello, hombro y mejilla.

- Estoy tan feliz, mis padres llegan mañana a Nueva York, seguramente Fabri ira a buscarlos y todos estaremos juntos en un par de días, no veo la hora que mi madre este aquí para enseñarle todo lo que he adelantado de la boda, el vestido… son tantas cosas y aun faltan otras tantas… - Fue interrumpida por el chico.

- Solo falta que me de el si delante de un sacerdote señora Andley, solo eso para que mi vida y mi mundo sean completamente perfectos, tengo tanto por ofrecerte en todos los años que me quedan de vida y siento que mas allá también, eres mucho mas de lo que soñé, mucho mas – Susurraba el joven con una voz tan maravillosa que pudo sentir como ella se estremecía, apretó mas el abrazo – Quiero estar siempre a tu lado amor y hacerte sentir segura, que nunca mas el dolor se acerque a ti, deseo que seas tan feliz como ninguna otra persona en el mundo, te juro que daría hasta lo que no tengo para evitar que derrames una lagrima. – Agrego.

- Ya lo soy Albert, soy completamente feliz y todo gracias a ti y a mi familia, ustedes son mi mayor tesoro y por quienes despierto todos los días con una sonrisa – Dijo y se volvió para mirar al rubio a los ojos – Las únicas lagrimas que derramare de ahora en adelante será de felicidad, solo de felicidad mi vida – Agrego acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

El joven asintió en silencio mientras buscaba sus labios para darle un beso lento y tierno, uno que aligerase la presión que llevaba dentro del pecho y se agravo al escuchar las ultimas palabras de la chica, pues él sabia bien que eso no seria así y que ella sufriría, que él se encontraba atado de manos y no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que sucedería a partir de mañana, que ese mundo perfecto y completo como ella lo conocía iba a cambiar drásticamente y terminaría llenándola de dolor y tristeza. La abrazo con mucha mas fuerza para aminorar la sensación de impotencia que le embargaba y con la esperanza de trasmitirle todo el valor necesario a su novia para supera lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

**_Lo queramos o no  
sólo tenemos tres alternativas:  
el ayer, el presente y el mañana._**

Y ni siquiera tres  
porque como dice el filósofo  
el ayer es ayer  
nos pertenece sólo en el recuerdo:  
a la rosa que ya se deshojó  
no se le puede sacar otro pétalo.

Las cartas por jugar  
son solamente dos:  
el presente y el día de mañana.

Y ni siquiera dos  
porque es un hecho bien establecido  
que el presente no existe  
sino en la medida en que se hace pasado  
y ya pasó...  
como la juventud.

En resumidas cuentas  
sólo nos va quedando el mañana:  
yo levanto mi copa  
por ese día que no llega nunca  
pero que es lo único  
de lo que realmente disponemos.

Último brindis... Nicanor Parra

**_Continuara...  
_**


	130. Capitulo 41 parte 2

**_Hola chicas primero que nada queremos agradecerles por cada uno de sus comentarios, los valoramos muchísimo._**

**_Y tal como les dijimos aquí otro capitulo, estamos tratando de dejárselos inter diario… esperamos este les guste!_**

**_Feliz fin de semana._**

* * *

**Capitulo 41**

**Parte 2**

La suave brisa de la noche movía sus hermosos rizos dorados mientras de cara al cielo y con los ojos cerrados ofrecía una plegaria por todas esas personas que amaba, pero sobre todo por una en especial… en realidad eran dos; elevaba una oración que salía desde su corazón por Terry y por Fabrizio, pidiéndole a Dios que le diese la paz y la tranquilidad que el primero merecía y que librase de dudas, miedos y rencores el alma y el corazón del segundo, algo tenia un extraño presentimiento desde que se inicio el día y este se hacia mas fuerte con el pasar de las horas, un desasosiego que no lograba comprender la invadía… como si le estuviese anunciando que algo muy poderoso e importante los acechaba a todos – Abrió los ojos y su mirada se perdió en las estrellas que colmaban el firmamento, la luna a los lejos se dejaba ver de momento a momento cuando la capa de nubes que la bordeaban se apartaban.

- Fabrizio… amor, te extraño tanto… me duele tanto tenerte lejos ¿Qué estas haciendo en este momento? ¿Me extrañaras tanto como lo hago yo? Necesito verme de nuevo en tus ojos mi vida, sentir el calor de tu piel, abrazarme a ti tan fuerte, tan fuerte que nada pueda separarnos… tú me prometiste que no existiría nada en este mundo con el ímpetu suficiente para separarnos, quiero que vengas aquí y me lo digas de nuevo, por favor regresa… vuelve a mi y cumple todas tus promesas… Terry… - Esbozo en un hilo de voz el nombre del actor y se estremeció sin saber porque, se abrazo a si misma y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Esta mezcla de sentimientos iban a terminar por volverla loca, en ocasiones Terry se atravesaba en su pensamiento, justo como en este momento… lo hacia con tanta fuerza que relegaba a Fabrizio sin el menor esfuerzo, ella… ella no se estaba engañando, era absurdo pensar que ese amor que tenia hoy entre sus manos era el mismo que tuvo tiempo atrás, debía de una vez por todas liberarse de esto que provocaba Terry en ella… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto dejarlo en el pasado? ¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos y su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez como dándole una respuesta… solo que era respuesta no era la que ella deseaba, no lo era… no podía serlo.

Se quedo allí dejando que la calidez de este lugar y la seguridad que le brinda la llenasen y alejasen de ella todas los temores y las dudas, debía estar clara en lo que deseaba si quería recuperar a Fabrizio, se había prometido hablarle con la verdad… pero ¿Cuál verdad? Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino al igual que sus emociones y a cada minuto sentía que esa sensación de incertidumbre y extravió se apodera de ella con fuerza.

La música y la algarabía que reinaba esta noche en el trasatlántico no lograban alejar de él este extraño sentimiento que lo desconcertaba, ensimismado en sus pensamientos se hallaba apoyado en la baranda del barco perteneciente a primera clase, su mirada perdida el profundo negro que parecía abarcarlo todo, se sentía pequeño ante tal inmensidad y mas aun al ser presa de una cantidad de recuerdos que desde hacia mucho no lo asaltaban, debía ser el ambiente o su cercanía a América, si seguramente era todo esto – Dejo libre un suspiro pesado y lento mientras cerraba los ojos y se frotaba las sienes.

- Luciano amor… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto su mujer acercándose hasta él cubierta por un grueso abrigo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos pero no lograba ocultar sus pantuflas.

- No podía dormir Fiorella… tal vez es todo este ambiente – Contesto volviéndose para verla pero sin fijar la vista en sus ojos.

- Pero si en el camarote no se escucha nada… si continuas aquí te vas a resfriar, vamos acompáñame, debemos descansar aun el viaje no termina y los chicos nos esperan – Indico ella tomándolo del brazo con suavidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Luciano que sucede? – Pregunto preocupada ante la actitud de su esposo.

- Nada amor… todo esta bien… - Respondió mostrando una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus hermosos ojos topacios. – Todo estará bien – Se repitió en pensamientos mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo pidiéndole a su hijo que fuese así.

Ya en la habitación se quedo muy quieto esperando que su esposa se durmiese, él no lograba conciliar el sueño por la presión que llevaba en su pecho, se levanto con mucho cuidado y busco entre sus cosas las fotografías de sus hijos, esas donde apenas eran unos chicos… donde se encontraba Fabrizio, camino hasta el baño y se encerró en este para admirarlo con total libertad, las horas pasaban y él seguía allí, cuando escucho un suave golpe en la puerta, se levanto con rapidez para que su esposa no despertase, era uno de los trabajadores para anunciarles que estaban a menos de dos horas de llegar a aguas americanas por lo cual debían prepararse, Luciano lo despidió dándole las gracias y la sola certeza de estar de nuevo en América hizo que la presión dentro de su pecho y la angustia se disparasen en él. Regreso hasta donde se encontraba Fiorella y la despertó intentando mostrarse lo mas calmado posible, era absurdo tener miedo… todo estaría bien.

El cielo se pintaba de purpura y violeta mostrando en toda su magnitud el nacimiento de un nuevo día, pero este no era un día como cualquier otro, al menos no lo era para él, se hallaba delante del ventaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, ajeno de todo a su alrededor, pero sumamente consciente de esto que colmaba su pecho, una cantidad de emociones contradictorias que se hallaban en un ir y venir que lo llenaba de ansiedad y comenzaba a desesperarlo y también a llenarlo de un miedo que no lograba comprender. - Se volvió y su mirada se paseo por todo este lugar, este que ya había reconocido como suyo.

- Vamos Terry… ha llegado la hora – Se dijo a si mismo para infundirse valor y acto seguido se encamino hasta el perchero, tomó la chaqueta de este sintiendo como su corazón galopa con fuerza dentro de su pecho, respiro profundamente para calmarse y termino por salir de ese lugar, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo.

Cuando detuvo el auto frente a la entrada principal del puerto Schreyers Hook Dock aun la bruma se podía apreciar por gran parte del lugar, la sirena que sonaba con insistencia dejaba claro que estaba arribando un trasatlántico proveniente de Europa, eso y la larga cola de vehículos estacionados a las afueras del puerto. Él tenia la mirada fija en el lugar donde atracaría el coloso y ese sentimiento que hacia minutos era molesto ahora se estaba volviendo ciertamente insoportable, se hallaba allí inmóvil solo viendo a los transeúntes que iban de un lugar a otro. Al fin sus ojos captaron la figura del barco que avanzaba lentamente abriéndose paso entre la neblina, alcanzo a ver a varias personas en la cubierta del mismo y cuando los gritos de los presentes dentro del puerto comenzaron a escucharse salió de su estado de letargo y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, el nudo que se formo en su garganta apenas lo dejaba respirar y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes sin siquiera esperarlas, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente mientras sujetaba el volante, respiro profundamente un par de veces para intentar calmarse pues no podía presentarse así ante los Di Carlo, pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil, opto entonces por tratar de descender del auto pero sus pies eran tan pesados que parecían estar hechos de plomo, cerró los ojos dejando libre un suspiro entrecortado y sin saber a ciencia cierta porque sintió una necesidad inmensa de salir de ese lugar, alejarse de este a como diese lugar, tenia que salir de allí antes de desmoronarse como sentía esta a punto de hacerlo. Puso el auto en marcha y salió disparado como una bala del lugar, sin saber hacia donde dirigirse solo condujo y condujo por varios minutos con el solido propósito de alejarse todo lo posible y evitar este encuentro.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se hallaba frente al gran portal de la mansión Grandchester, se quedo estático dentro del automóvil observando el escudo del ducado, de inmediato este pareció arroparlo con todo aquello que implicaba ser un Grandchester, seguridad, coraje, lealtad, fuerza, honestidad… si, según sus antepasados eso representaba ser un hijo de Grandchester, pero ahora mismo él no llevaba nada de eso dentro de si, por el contario se sentía desvalido, asustado y desconcertado, como un pequeño que pedía amparo a ese poder que se hallaba tras esas rejas marcadas por el emblema.

- Buenos días señor Grandchester – Lo saludo el hombre de seguridad mientras ordenaba que le abriesen y lo miraba un tanto desconcertado.

El joven solo asintió en silencio pues sospechaba que si hablaba su voz delataría el estado en el cual se encontraba, puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y en segundos se encontraba ante la fachada de la casa, la miro alrededor de un minuto y aunque pensó que su cuerpo se encontraría tan pesado y tieso como minutos atrás en el puerto, se equivoco pues logro bajar del auto sin el mayor esfuerzo, por el contrario este casi le pedía a gritos entrar a esa casa y refugiarse en ella, dejar todo el miedo y el dolor atrás.

Toco la puerta y fue recibido por Octavio, el hombre al ver el semblante del chico opto por no hacerle bromas con eso de los títulos y lo invito a pasar de inmediato al despacho del duque entretanto él les comunicaba de su presencia allí, Terry solo asintió con un movimiento nervioso y acompaño al hombre al estudio de su padre, camino hasta el gran ventanal que daba al jardín pero sentía que de nuevo esa molesta sensación de debilidad lo embargaba, así que prefirió tomar asiento, su cabeza era un torbellino.

Los duques se encontraban despiertos pues apenas habían logrado conciliar el sueño un par de horas, desde que el cielo se comenzó a pintar de violeta sus ojos se fijaron en este y la angustia en sus pechos crecía a cada instante. Cuando escucharon el toque en su puerta se levantaron sobresaltados y sus corazones comenzaron a latir desbocados, Eleonor se coloco la bata de su dormilona mientras Richard caminaba hasta la puerta para ver quien era.

- ¿Qué sucede Octavio? – Pregunto el hombre desconcertado.

- Disculpe que lo importune mi lord, pero su hijo el señor Terruce esta en la casa… - Contestaba cuando el hombre lo interrumpió.

- ¡Terry aquí! ¿Dónde esta Octavio? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos sin poder ocultar la turbación que esta noticia creo en él.

- En su despacho mi lord… por su semblante creo que el joven Terruce no se encuentra muy bien, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de llamarlos, él solo me pidió dejarlos quedarse allí un momento, pero me pareció adecuado que ustedes estuviesen al tanto de esto – Acoto mirándolo y era evidente que el anciano también estaba preocupado.

El duque miro a su esposa quien se hallaba a su lado y tenia la misma mirada de desasosiego de él, camino hasta el perchero cerca de la cama y tomó su bata para después salir en dirección al estudio donde se encontraba su hijo. Cuando entraron a este procurando parecer calmados lo encontraba sentando en el gran mueble de piel marrónoscuro, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos mientras tenia la vista puesta en el piso, su imagen le rompió el corazón a Eleonor pues nada mas le basto eso para saber que Terry estaba mal y si había llegado hasta aquí… seguramente para buscarlos a ellos.

- Terry hijo… - Menciono la mujer caminando hasta él.

El chico levanto la cabeza y clavó las miradas de sus padres, sus ojos lucían brillantes por las lagrimas que estaban conteniendo y se podía apreciar en ellos la turbación, la ansiedad, el dolor y la desolación, su mirada suplicaba… les suplicaba a ellos, era como un niño de seis años lleno de miedos y dudas, un pequeño que solo pedía cobijo y protección.

- Mi vida… Terry amor… ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto la rubia mientras apartaba el cabello de su hijo con ternura de su cara y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Nada… no paso nada madre… yo… yo estaba allí, estaba en el puerto esperando a que el barco arribase para bajar del auto y buscarlos… pero cuando vi la imagen del mismo ante mis ojos… no… no pude – Dijo dejando libre un sollozo que se escapo sin poder evitarlo.

- Mi pequeño, no te preocupes… ya paso, estas aquí con nosotros, no te pasara nada malo… te lo prometo Terry – Decía la mujer al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Yo fui a verlos… estaba decidido a hablar con ellos, pase toda la noche pensado en las cosas que diría, cada pregunta… analizando todo con cabeza fría para no dejarme llevar por la rabia y el dolor que me causo su traición pero… esta mañana cuando estaba a punto de encontrarme con ellos, una horrible sensación se apodero de mi y me congele… no lo entiendo – Explico mirando a su madre a los ojos y sus manos aun temblaban, estaba cubiertas por una ligera capa de sudor y sumamente frías.

- Toma esto Terruce, te ayudara a calmarte – Indicó el duque quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio mientras le ofrecía un vaso con whiskey.

- Richard no creo que… - Pronunciaba Eleonor cuando su esposo la detuvo.

- Tranquila mujer… él ahora lo necesita – Dijo mirándola a los ojos para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y que nada le pasaría a su hijo.

- Gracias – Esbozo el joven recibiendo el vaso y dándole un gran sorbo, arrugo el rostro cuando el licor quemo su garganta pero justo como dijo su padre esto le ayudaría, sintió que la presión en su pecho comenzaba a menguar.

- Terruce… hijo no debes presionarte tanto, dale un poco de tiempo a las cosas, yo sé que no es fácil y que deseas recuperar todo lo que perdiste en estos años… pero es imposible que lo logres de un día para otro, no ganas nada con exponerte de esta manera mas que hacerte daño, mira como estas – Dijo el hombre mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo mientras le llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

- Solo deseo que todo esto acabe… quiero que todo termine de una vez y poder tener mi vida en mis manos de nuevo, que importa si esta era un desastre, si estaba mal o me equivocaba todo el tiempo… pero era mi vida… era mi vida padre y ahora… - El chico dejo libre otro sollozo y las lagrimas lo desbordaron al fin.

Richard no pudo evitar que el dolor que Terry emanaba también lo envolviese a él, lo veía tan frágil y lleno de miedo, como ese niño que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos zafiro llenos de lagrimas y le preguntaba por su mamá, ese que le suplicaba en silencio que lo amase como solo un padre sabe hacer, sintió un dolor agudo apoderarse de su pecho y en un impulso tomó al joven entre sus brazos para brindarle la seguridad que tanto necesitaba. Terry no rechazo el abrazo de su padre por el contrario se aferro a este con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba ante los sollozos.

- Papá tengo miedo… tengo miedo que después de esto no tenga nada mas – Confeso entre lagrimas – Me siento perdido de nuevo… y ahora todo es peor, no quiero estar solo de nuevo… no quiero sufrir de nuevo, ya estoy cansado… estoy cansado – Decía dejando salir todo el dolor que lo llenaba y lo estaba torturando.

- Nada de eso pasara Terry… te juro que nunca mas estarás solo hijo, nunca mas sufrirás… y no estas perdido, estas con nosotros y así será de ahora en adelante… Terry mírame – Expreso tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos – Nosotros somos tu familia, te amamos y estamos aquí para ti… ya no habrá mas soledad hijo te lo prometo y también te prometo que así se me vaya la vida en ello te dará todo lo que tiempo atrás te negué, no tienes que temer Terry… ya nunca mas tendrás que temer, estas en casa hijo… y yo te amo con cada parte de mi ser, eres mi niño y mi gran valiente, tú eres fuerte… eres invencible Terruce Greum – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos mientras que de los de él brotaban las lagrimas y bañaban su rostro.

- Te amamos mi cielo… perdonamos por haberte hecho tanto daño y deja que te recompensemos por todo lo pasado, dejamos ayudarte a salir de esto… todo pasara bebé, todo estará bien Terry, encontraremos recuperar tu vida y volverás a ser quien eras… aunque sea para bien o para mal, pero serás tú de nuevo mi amor, serás Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker… ya no habrá mas soledad, ni dudas, ni dolor… no de nuestra parte, danos la oportunidad de ser tus padres y amarte como tú mereces – Pronuncio Eleonor sujetando con ternura y fuerza la mano de su hijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Quiero estar aquí… al menos hoy… necesito sentirme seguro – Expreso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y aferrándose al agarre que tenían sus padres en sus manos.

- Puedes quedarte tanto como desees, esta es tu casa y nosotros tu familia – Sentencio el duque con tal seguridad que lleno de confianza al joven.

Se quedaron por un largo tiempo en este lugar, ellos se acomodaron a ambos lados del joven para crear ese espacio que él tanto ansiaba, rodeándolo de su calidez y su amor, esa misma que tiempo atrás le hizo tanta falta y ahorapor fin tendría.

La inmensa fachada les daba la bienvenida, el sol en lo alto se imponía con toda su fuerza, alumbrando cada espacio del paisaje, Fiorella y Luciano admiraban la entrada cuando el auto se detuvo, un minuto después la puerta de este se abría para que bajasen, lo cual hicieron con medias sonrisas dándole las gracias al chofer y estando en las escaleras de la entrada la puerta principal se abrió dejando al descubierto a una Fransheska que salía corriendo y besaba a su madre encaminándola al interior de la casa, ya en el salón abrazo a su padre amenazando con asfixiarlo, mientras él acariciaba los cabellos de su princesa y recorría con su mirada el gran salón, posándose en las escaleras esperando ver a Fabrizio bajar, pero eso no pasaba, cuando por fin soltó el abrazo de su hija, su mirada se encontró con la de Fiorella, quien mostraba su desconcierto al igual que los de él.

- ¿Y Fabrizio? – Pregunto Fiorella sin desviar la mirada de Luciano, quien en ese momento miro a Fransheska.

- ¿No vino con ustedes? – Intervino la chica congelando su sonrisa y en ese momento el corazón de Luciano se disparo frenéticamente, Fiorella negó en silencio. – Él me dijo que los esperaría en el puerto, Fabri esta en Nueva York desde hace mas de una semana papá. – Acoto llenándose de nervios.

- ¿Una semana? – Pregunto Luciano. – ¿Pero has hablado con él?… ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntaba Luciano caminando hasta el teléfono en un acto reflejo.

- Si… si papá… quedamos en que pasaría a buscarlos al puerto. – Respondió sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella. – ¿Que haces? – Pregunto al ver que su padre tomaba el auricular.

- Voy a llamar al Palace. – Respondió y se percato de que sus manos temblaban. – Espero y todo este bien. – No pudo evitar que la voz se escuchara ronca, pues sentía pánico, el solo hecho de pensar que le hubiese pasado algo malo lo aterraba, no estaba preparado para que a Fabrizio le pasara algo, esta vez no lo soportaría ya había perdido un hijo como para ahora perder otro.

Mientras Fiorella se dejo caer sentada en el sofá y sentía el corazón golpear contra sus costillas, solo podían pensar en malas noticias, el hecho de que no los esperase en el puerto era un auguro de estas, pensaban que tal vez le paso algo.

- Disculpe señor. – Interrumpió Francis cuando Luciano marcaba y fue inéditamente objeto de las miradas de los presentes en el salón – El joven Fabrizio llamo esta mañana y dijo que no pudo pasarlos a buscar por que tenía algo pendiente en la ciudad, que no se preocupen por él, que saldrá esta noche en el tren de las ocho, no le había dicho nada señorita. – Dirigiéndose a Fransheska. – Porque aun se encontraba durmiendo y el joven me dio ordenes expresas de que no la despertase. – Acoto la mujer.

Fiorella, Fransheska y Luciano dejaron libre un suspiro al mismo tiempo, el hombre colgó y se encamino tomando asiento al lado de su esposa, sintiendo como el pánico se alejaba como por arte de magia, pero hasta él llegaron las palabras de Francis, de que tenia cosas pendiente en Nueva York.- Su mente empezó a hilvanar. - Pues con Pfizer no tenia nada pendiente, cuando hablo con el hombre este le dijo que todo estaba al día, no sabia que otra cosa podría retener a su hijo en Nueva York…. La mujer… esa mujer con la que lo había visto Ángelo, ¿Será que estará con ella?¿Será que lo conoce?¿Y si era su esposa?… ¿Si estaba casado? pero no… no aun era muy joven y no tenia ninguna alianza que justificara algún compromiso, ni señas de una, pero si esta mujer lo conocía de su pasado, si estaba recuperando su pasado, sabe que todo se le vendría abajo y entonces si perdería a un hijo mas y también este lo odiaría, al parecer este era su destino que sus hijos lo odiaran, porque también lo haría su princesa al enterarse de la verdad, si esto estaba pasando, si estaba reencontrándose con su pasado, él lo ayudaría ya no quería seguir con esta mentira y no iba a negarle la posibilidad de ayudarlo, como él había hecho con su familia hace cuatro años atrás, abriría de una vez por todas la caja de pandora y sabe que con eso arrastrada la seguridad de los suyos y su estabilidad emocional, pero si él estaba buscando su pasado no seguiría engañándolo, no era justo para ese joven y mucho menos para la memoria de Fabrizio que siga con esto.

- Fran ¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermano? – Pregunto Luciano, mientras miraba a su hija que tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

- Que tiene algunos asuntos en Nueva York, pero pensé que los había terminado… es que cuando llegue le voy a jalar las orejas, por no haberme avisado antes y darme este susto… si que no cambia, no sé por que aun le cuesta. – Dijo con media sonrisa ante el alivio de saberlo bien, pero en el fondo seguía preocupada.

- Seguro fue algo que le salió de imprevisto… porque sé que te hubiese llamado mi vida… él no quiso angustiarnos. – Acoto Fiorella, tomando la mano de Luciano percatándose de que estaba sumamente fría y sudada, mas no se lo hizo saber y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. – Por cierto mi vida ¿Como van los preparativos? Espero y no me hayas dejado por fuera, con lo mas importante. – Pregunto la mujer para aligerar un poco la tensión entre ella y su esposo y que Fransheska no se percatara.

- No mamá aun faltan muchas cosas y sobre todo las mas importantes… esas nos tocan a las dos. – Acoto con una gran sonrisa que hacia brillar sus hermosos ojos grises. – Pero eso las haremos después de que descansen sé que tienen que estar sumamente cansados con el viaje… Por qué mejor no suben a su habitación y yo les hare llegar algo de comida. – Contesto colocándose de pie mientras sonreía.

- Me parece una excelente idea mi vida, porque noto a tu padre bastante cansado…. – Dirigiendo la mirada a Luciano. – Es que los años no pasan en vano, ya quisiera yo estar ahora mismo para la fechas de mi matrimonio… y no con este viejito. – Dijo con una sonrisa, para depositarle un beso en la mejilla al hombre.

- Si estuviésemos a unos días de nuestro matrimonio, no tendrías tiempo ni para mi… hasta llegue al estar celoso de tu vestido de novia, este parecía ser mas importante y recibir mas atención que el mismo novio – Dijo en tono divertido mirándola a los ojos.

- No seas exagerado Luciano, además ese día es uno de los más importantes en la vida de una mujer, desde que somos niñas soñamos con encontrar a nuestro príncipe azul y vivir felices para siempre – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa la cual se vistió de nostalgia. – Como me encantaría regresar el tiempo, no me queda la menor duda que lucirías muy bien esperándome junto al altar – Agrego con la mirada brillante.

- Yo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, poder vivir todo de nuevo junto a ti y hacerte mucho mas feliz de lo que he hecho hasta ahora – Acoto Luciano en un susurro.

- Creo que si Candy y Fabrizio no se animan bien podrían hacerlo ustedes – Esbozo la chica al ver la actitud de sus padres y dejando ver una sonrisa maravillosa.

- No le menciones mucho esa idea a tu madre o terminaras caminando sola al altar pues yo estaré junto a tu futuro esposo esperando por Fiorella – Acoto Luciano divertido.

- ¡Seria maravilloso! – Indico la dama entusiasmada – Pero… este debe ser el día de Fransheska, además yo estaré inmensamente feliz de verla caminando de tu brazo hacia el altar, vestida de blanco como una princesa… mi princesa – Dijo colocándose de pie para llegar hasta su hija y arrullarla como a una bebé.

Minutos después subieron a la habitación y tomaron un baño que renovó sus cuerpos, comieron un poco de lo que habían dejando en la habitación, para seguidamente disponerse a dormir, algo que Fiorella consiguió rápidamente mas la cabeza de Luciano daba vueltas, sabia que algo no estaba bien, era una fuerza que los jalaba a dos lados, por uno quería que su hijo recuperara su pasado, pero otra deseaba que no lo hiciera y las dos poseían la misma fuerza.

Los días pasaban y aunque Elisa aun sentía dolor, pero era algo soportable, la rabia y el odio la estaban ayudando a olvidar a Jules con su actitud le había dado la oportunidad de no pensarlo mas y de erradicarlo de sus sueños, a veces le atacaba la nostalgia y quería que apareciera en ellos, pero solo tenia que recordar cada una de las palabras para que su rencor se acrecentara y el viento se llevara todo los buenos momentos vividos al lado de él que aunque habían sido muchos no se compensaban con el dolor que le hizo sentir con palabras tan cortantes y que al final no era tan perfecto como ella pensaba y que amarlo había sido el error mas grande que había cometido y del que se arrepentía hasta el ultimo día de su vida, ahora que pensaba con lucidez las cosas se decía que él había fingido quererla todo ese tiempo y ella le creyó todo el teatro hasta el del regalo de cumpleaños de ella, solo para tenerla en su cama a su merced.

- Amor… Amor – Hablo Frank sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Si… Si dime Frank.

- Te preguntaba que si quieres hacer algo… jugar al póker tenemos tiempo sin hacerlo.

- ¿Al Póker? – Pregunto trayendo recuerdos con eso. – No… no amor se que no soy buena para eso, porque mejor no vamos a caminar por el jardín, esta florecido… si, vamos y llevamos a Frederick. – Sentándose en las piernas de su esposo, para convencerlo.

- Bueno… está bien vamos. – Poniéndose de pie ambos, para diez minutos después caminar tranquilamente por el jardín mientras ella tomaba por la mano a Frederick. – Amor sabes estoy tratando de conseguir una entrevista con Warren y si me la concede tendré que viajar por una semana mas o menos.

- ¿Warren? El presidente. – Pregunto asombrada Elisa y Frank asintió en silencio. - ¿Y eso para que? Claro si se puede saber, ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus asuntos de negocio.

- Es que necesito importar una carga sumamente grande y pues le voy pedir personalmente que evite el reconocimiento aduanero ya que eso toma mucho tiempo, claro esta pagare todos los impuestos necesarios.

- No se mucho de eso ¿Pero eso no tendría que ser con el jefe de la aduana o en su defecto con el ministro de finanzas? – Pregunto tomando una flor que Frederick le entregaba.

- Si, si ya hable con ellos me comunique el miércoles con el ministro y pues me dijo que eso escapa de sus manos, que es imposible al menos que encuentre una orden firmada por el presidente donde me deje exento del reconocimiento.

- Ah ya veo, bueno ojala y te de la entrevista.

- Eso espero es que si esa esas embarcaciones llegan podre expandir a Sur América.

- ¿Y ya no tienes sucursales allá?

- Si… si las tengo pero necesito afianzarme con Colombia.

- Frank, ¿Para que tanto? no se, es que ya con lo que posees que te aseguro no tienes la remota idea de cuanto es, ¿No crees que es suficiente?¿No deberías de buscar y descansar de tanto trabajo? en ves estar buscando mas, podrías compartir mas tiempo con nosotros, no lo digo por mi si no por Frederick apenas si lo ves.

- Amor por él es que lo hago, para dejarle un futuro labrado, que si no quiere trabajar no tenga la necesidad de hacerlo, que pueda vivir su vida durmiendo si así lo prefiere.

- Creo que lo más importante, es la presencia, el cariño, no lo material. – Susurrándose a si misma al tiempo que se sorprendía, ¿Cuando ella en su vida prefería presencia que dinero?

- Se que es incalculable lo que tengo pero podría decirte cuanto mas o menos, no con exactitud por que para que me encuentren todos los estado de cuentas se llevaría una semana mas o menos y mientras van aumentando, claro sin meter las propiedades solo el liquido. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Frederick. Elisa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Ves que no sabes… ¿Entonces Frank? Frederick podía vivir tranquilamente solo con vender tres o cuatro propiedades, si no quiere trabajar en la empresa, además no me gusta que hables de cuando le faltes. – Ella así lo sentía no sabría que haría el día que Frank no estuviera, no lo amaba eso lo tenia claro, pero lo necesitaba.

- Amor porque sabes que no puedo mentirme, estoy viejo y de un momento a otro puedo m…. – Elisa se acerco y le coloco una mano en lo labios al tiempo que se le humedecían los ojos.

- No… no lo digas Frank… no lo digas. – Él la abrazo y ella descanso su cabeza en el pecho mientras dejaba libres las lagrimas, era como pensar que a su padre le pasara algo. – Si tu me faltas, yo no sabría que hacer, no podría con todo sola, tu eres mi pilar Frank.

- Elisa, amor sabes que si falto tendrás que rehacer tu vida, te enamoraras y ese hombre te ayudara. – Le dijo acariciándole los cabellos

- No… no Frank yo no me voy a enamorar nunca mas, no lo voy hacer. – Era mucho lo que había sufrido con el amor como para pasar otra vez por lo mismo y sabía que después de Jules ya no habría más nadie. – Por eso no me puedes dejar, no me dejes sola Frank

- Tienes que ser fuerte Elisa tu eres una mujer aguerrida, por eso me enamore de ti, puedo ver la fortaleza en tus ojos. – Tomándola por las mejillas para ver en las pupilas miel cristalizadas.

- Ya… ya, ya Frank no hables mas de eso, tú te vas a quedar conmigo y no me vas a dejar.

Frank limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares y se acerco para depositarle un suave beso en la frente.

- Está bien ya, no te estoy diciendo que me voy a morir mañana, deja de llorar. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Él cargo a Frederick y regresaron a la casa, llevando unas flores para colocarlas en el salón.

Estaba otra vez en el sitio de trabajo a pesar de que lleva casi dos meses en el mismo infierno no se dejaba vencer o no se podía dejar vencer ya que tenia que cumplir con un deber, dos semanas sin verla y el dolor era cada vez peor el tiempo en vez de hacer que la olvidara solo lograba que la amara aun mas, estaba al menos estable gracias a Kellan que no lo desamparaba y trataba de hacerle compañía el mayor tiempo posible y eso lo ayudaba a distraerse un poco, Nicole llevaba dos semanas en Nueva York y en cierta parte eso le agradecía a Elisa, porque la joven era sofocante y teniéndola lejos era un gran alivio, aunque este estaba por terminar ya que dentro de dos días la tendría ahí y ya le había hecho prometerle que la llevaría a almorzar, por las noches la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba despierto, dormía apenas llegaba del trabajo y despertaba al final de la tarde, para después de las nueve de la noche sentarse a tocar el piano por mas de dos horas había encontrado en esto que su mente volara, trayendo recuerdos de los que se alimentaba.

Después de dos intentos en menos de tres días por fin Mathieu había logrado encontrar el nombre del prometido de su hermana, el chico que era verdaderamente suspicaz dedujo la situación de Fabrizio y este tuvo que decirle la verdad a medias, pero se la dijo ya que necesitaba de la ayuda del joven, quien comprendió a la perfección el comportamiento de Fabrizio con Roux los meses anteriores y el porque del altercado, pero le prometió a su compañero de clases mantener el secreto y así lo haría.

Fabrizio en esos tres días, había gestionado lo de los pasaportes y estos los entregarían dentro de quince días, también el costo de los pasajes y eran verdaderamente elevados siendo aun en tercera clase, lo que tenia reunido apenas le alcanzaba para la mitad de uno, estuvo tentado a decirle al teniente Pétain que le prestase el dinero, pero ya el hombre había hecho demasiado por ellos, no podía olvidar que gracias a él estaba estudiando, que todos los gastos de su matrimonio corrieron por cuenta del teniente, que siempre le daba algún presente a Joshua y en mas de una oportunidad se presento Manuelle con sus medicamentos, sabiendo de sobre manera que era el teniente quien los adquiría para él e ir ahora a solicitarle un préstamo era abusar de la confianza que el hombre le había brindado.

Pero no por no tener el dinero no viajaría, se había dicho que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados por lo que prefirió buscar obtener el dinero de otra manera, aprovecho que las clases habían terminado y que tenia mucho tiempo libre por lo que hablo con el señor Raggiani para que lo dejase trabajar doble turno por un mes, había averiguado que su hermana se casaría dentro de dos meses así que contaba con un poco de tiempo, pero además de trabajar todo ese tiempo con dobles turnos no llegaba, le haría falta para un poco menos de la mitad del pasaje de Joshua, por lo que Mathieu le informo que algunos de los chicos que necesitaban recuperar notas estaban pagando por horas para que alguien los asesorara, el joven no espero que su compañero terminase de hablar, para decirle que él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y podría ser de seis de la mañana a nueve, antes de entrar al trabajo, eso si, que si Roux estaba en la lista que lo eliminara inmediatamente.

William Albert Andley, ese era el nombre del prometido de su hermana, el apellido inmediatamente le pareció conocido, por lo que busco entre sus recuerdos y cuando se percato de donde lo había leído, casi salía corriendo a su casa, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar que ese diario él lo había dejado en la estación de trenes.

El pelirrojo le ayudo diciéndole que en la biblioteca estadal podría encontrar los diarios que necesitaba e inmediatamente fueron hasta esta, Fabrizio no recordaba con exactitud la fecha, pero si el mes, por lo que solicito los diarios de este.

Después de buscar dieron, con la famosa fotografía donde aparecía, su padre, el hombre que se hacia pasar por él y el prometido de su hermana, evito que sus ojos se posasen en su padre y en el impostor, pues no quería que estos alteraran sus emociones, por lo que estudio al rubio delgado, alto, de ojos claros y aparentaba ser algo mayor, cerca de los treinta.

Bueno si este es mi futuro cuñado, si parece un príncipe campanita… se parece a la bestia… - Mostro media sonrisa mientras admiraba a William y hablaba consigo mismo. – Se que si te lo digo me armaras un berrinche… pero debes esperar a que termine por decirte que después de haber roto el hechizo… eso que de seguro tú te encargaste de hacer… según lo que dice aquí parece buen hombre… esperemos y lo sea, porque por nada del mundo quiero que tú sufras por amor… no quiero que pases por ese dolor tan insoportable, ese que te ahoga y te hace polvo los huesos… porque si al menos te hace derramar una sola lagrima, no me costara nada romperle el cuello. – Afirmaba dejando libre esos celos de hermano incontrolables.

- ¿Es tu hermano? – Pregunto Mathieu sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras admiraba al hombre al lado de su padre, Fabrizio lo miro por unos segundos para responder, escuetamente.

- Si… mi gemelo. – Dijo desviando la mirada ante la rabia que le causaron a él mismo sus propias palabras.

- Pero también se llama Fabrizio. – Dijo sin desviar la mirada de la fotografía, el joven no podría saber la verdad ya que este le había inventado toda una historia, a Fabrizio le pareció más fácil a tener que explicar que existe un hombre casi idéntico a él ocupando su lugar y miles de cosas más que parecían tan absurdas y que nadie entendería.

- Si, Fabrizio María, como mi padre… yo Fabrizio Alfonzo como mi abuelo… mi mamá así lo quiso… - Acoto sin hacer mucho énfasis para salir del paso, inventando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Se parecen bastante, pero porque al referirte a él lo haces… no sé Fabrizio es que ha cambiado tu actitud… - Hablo el joven al notar la tensión en el italiano. - ¿No se la llevaban bien? – Termino por preguntar.

- No. – Dijo secamente.

- Pero si son hermanos… y gemelos, deberían de ser mas unidos. – Acoto el joven inocentemente.

- Pues no lo somos, ni lo seremos... no me cae bien… - Hablo al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – Ahora vamos a hablar con los que están interesados en la asesoría. – Sus palabras cambiaron drásticamente la conversación. – Ya que mañana tengo doble turno en el trabajo y no tendré otra oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

- Está bien. – Dijo el joven fijándose los lentes sobre el tabique y procedió a organizar los diarios para entregarlos, sin poder entender como Fabrizio no se la llevaba bien con su hermano, pero prefirió no seguir con el tema.

Mientras se dirigían a la facultad de derecho para esperar por la salida de los chicos a los cuales le estaban entregando el material que deberían estudiar para la recuperación de materias, Fabrizio repasaba todo lo que había leído en los diarios acerca de William Andley y hasta ahora se percata de que este vive en América pero en Illinois, Chicago; lo mas seguro es que sus padres estén en esa ciudad y el barco los deja en Nueva York, lo que quiere decir que tendrá que tomar un tren hasta esta ciudad, seria un gasto adicional. – Dejo libre un suspiro, ante la situación.

Cuando por fin hablaron con los chicos, cinco de ellos se apuntaron y decidieron que el lugar de las asesorías seria la casa de Ravel, ya que esta era la más cercana a la de Fabrizio además de contar con un salón apto para poder ofrecer las asesorías, el italiano no quería acordar precio por horas aun, pero uno de ellos lo estableció y a él simplemente le pareció perfecto ya que su mente calculo rápidamente horas y precio de estas, obteniendo algo extra de lo que tenia planeado.

Aun no le había dicho nada a Marión y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que tuviese entre sus manos los pasajes o al menos los pasaportes, tampoco le había dicho de su doble turno en el restaurante ya que ella pondría el grito al cielo y no lo dejaría, pero esta noche le tocaba tener esa conversación con ella y tendría que hacerla entender sin dejar ver su verdadero objetivo, no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su esposa, pero es que sabia que si le decía sus intensiones de viajar a América ella buscaría la manera de ayudarlo, tal vez trabajar de mas y él no podía permitir que ella siguiera dando mas de lo que ya ofrecía.

Neil había llamado a su hermana diciéndole que le había enviado algunos presentes para ella y para Frederick con Archie quien había estado en Charleston hace pocos días, la noto extraña, pero ella salió del paso diciéndole que no se encontraba muy bien de salud y que no se preocupara que solo era un resfriado, dijo que él tenia que contrale algo muy importante pero que preferiblemente lo haría en persona cuando viajara a Chicago.

Archie salió de la oficina sin olvidar los paquetes y la nota que le había enviado a Elisa, la relación entre ambos había mejorado considerablemente, ya eran unas personas maduras y los rencores de adolescentes habían quedado en el pasado, tenía una cita con su prima en un restaurante aprovechando la hora del almuerzo para entregarle los presentes.

Elisa cada vez mas superaba la ausencia de Jules por lo que salir e interactuar con las personas se le hacia mucho mas fácil, además verse con su primo le ayudaría, claro mas le alegraba saber de su hermano, ya que tenia pensado interrogar a Archie, tenia que aprovechar al máximo las dos horas de uno de los hombres mas elegantes y ocupados de Chicago.

Bajaba las escaleras elegantemente con un vestido en colores blanco con negro y un sombrero en los mismo tonos, con el cabello recogido en un moño en la nuca, un maquillaje sencillo pero exquisito, todo para no ser opacada por Archie que siempre vestía a la ultima moda, salió con su chofer de siempre y la acompañaban tres guardaespaldas, pues ya Frank le había dicho que a lugares públicos reforzara la seguridad, ahora los utilizaba ya no tenia ninguna necesidad de escapárseles, llego al restaurant y le pidió a los hombres que la esperaran, si querían comer algo que tomaran una mesa que ella se encargaba del pago, los tres entraron acompañados por Paul y se sentaron en una mesa ya que no habían almorzado por traer a la señora. Ella se encamino por el pasillo viendo a su primo sentado en la zona vip del restaurante aligero un poco el paso al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Archie al verla se puso de pie hasta estar uno en frente del otro él la abrazo rodeándola por la cintura y ella lo rodeo por el cuello al tiempo que Archie la elevaba un poco, le depositaba un beso en la mejilla y ella dejo caer una pequeña lluvia de besos en la de él, para luego separarse él la tomó por las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás admirándola.

- Mira nada más que hermosa estas. – Al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos.

- Gracias señor y yo aun no me creo que tengo la dicha de estar tomada de la mano del hombre mas codiciado de Chicago sin importar que este casado. – Con una sonrisa. Él volvió a abrazarla.

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso delante de Annie, por que me mata. – Le dijo al odio para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada. – Y tu no te quedas muy atrás me siento dichoso de estar aquí contigo, a penas te asomaste en la puerta todos los hombres se voltearon a verte es mas, hay mas de un curioso mirándonos ahora, es que somos el centro de atención donde llegamos. – la soltó del abrazo tomándola por la mano y guiándola para que tomara asiento.

- Es lo Andley primo, claro en mi caso tiene mas peso el Wells. – Acoto con el orgullo hinchado.

- Si… si ya se que estas casada con uno de los hombres mas ricos del continente. – Acoto con una sonrisa.

Unos ojos verdes gris ardían al otro lado del salón, había captado su mirada desde que entro y verla tan feliz para luego abrazar y besar a ese tipo de esa manera le hacían hervir la sangre, ni con Frank la había visto tan cariñosa, quería desviar la mirada pero se le era imposible, sabia que Nicole le estaba hablando solo podía asentir sin escuchar, quería escuchar pero se le hacia sumamente imposible.

- Archie déjame limpiarte porque si te ve Annie jamás y nunca pensara que es mi labial. – Limpiando delicadamente la mejilla de su primo. Dijo sonriendo.

- No que va… esa no dice nada, sabe que almorzaríamos juntos. – Tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso. – Por cierto te envió saludos.

- Gracias, le das los míos también ¿Cómo estas Keisy? – Pregunto

- Bellísima, cada vez habla mas, no se a quien salió tan charlatana. – Dijo desviando la mirada. Elisa se aclaro la garganta.

- Sera porque es hija de Archivald Cornwell. – Y soltó una carcajada la cual Jules si pudo escuchar.

El francés sentía cada vez más que el alma se le quebraba, él muriéndose por ella y esta muy tranquila sonriente y en los brazos de un estúpido, como se atreve a dejar que la bese de esa manera y en público, empezó a sudar y su cara se enrojeció completamente.

El almuerzo transcurrió amenamente entre risas y chistes por parte de ambos, mientras que Archie le contaba acerca de Neil diciéndole que era todo un As en los negocios, que cada vez que iba le daba una bofetada mostrándole como es que se tiene que hacer dejándole entender que su hermano era mucho mas visceral y tajante por lo que cerraba los negocios mas rápido que hasta el mismo George, antes del postre pidió permiso para ir al tocador, encaminándose tranquilamente.

Jules al verla no pudo evitar seguirla, pidiéndole permiso a Nicole, cuando quiso llegar hasta la pelirroja ya había entrado al baño, este no se dio por vencido por lo que se quedo esperando en la puerta a que saliera.

Elisa retoco un poco su maquillaje mientras recordaba las anécdotas de su hermano contadas por Archie y no podía dejar de sonreír, abrió la puerta sin dejar su felicidad cuando se encontró a Jules parado a un lado de la salida, aunque su corazón reacciono desbocándose no dejo de dedicarle una fría mirada y sin detenerse se encamino, él la tomó fuertemente por un brazo para evitar que se le escapara, ella solo desvió la mirada al agarre.

- ¿Se puede saber quien es ese imbécil? – Dijo haciendo que el volcán de los celos estallara.

- ¿Disculpe? – Soltándose del agarre lento pero firmemente.

- No me respondas con pregunta Elisa, ¿Quien es él ínfulas de muñeco de porcelana ese? – Pregunto Jules con voz dura y mirándola a los ojos, acercándose mas a ella.

- Eso no es su problema señor. – Encaminándose él volvió a tomarla por el brazo.

- ¿Por que me tratas así Elisa? - Pregunto suavizando un poco la voz.

- Porque solo soy la esposa del mejor amigo de su padre señor, no se le olvide, así que le agradezco me suelte y mantenga la distancia. – Tratando de parecer impasible.

- ¿Ahora es él? Estas saliendo con ese… ese… y ni siquiera te escondes. – Le dijo evidenciando desespero en su voz.

- Yo ando con quien me de la gana y si me escondo o no es mi problema, señor. – Respondió con furia y arrastrando las palabras.

- Elisa… maldita sea no me hagas esto. – Jalándola y adhiriéndola a la pared mientras se perdía en los ojos de ella, la joven se sentía cada vez más nerviosa pero no se engañaría más. – ¿Por que eres tan cruel? No me lo merezco. – Le dijo en un susurro mientras las lagrimas le inundaban la garganta. La rabia en ella se despertó, al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿No te lo mereces? ¿Yo soy cruel? Quien fue cruel, despiadado y me humillo fuiste tú, sin embargo aquí estoy, así que quítame tus manos de encima, porque no me vas a vejar mas, lo siento pero no estoy a tu disposición, hace tiempo que mi ciego fervor por ti termino, esa sumisión la arranque de raíz, me he desintoxicado, construiste un muro a mi alrededor para mantenerme en el piso, solo que yo no juego con tus reglas, no soy tan estúpida para perder el juego, yo soy quien soy Jules Leblanc, siempre permaneceré de pie no hay quien pueda derrumbarme, para ti, solo puedes tener lo que ves en mi ojos en este momento. – Le dijo sabiendo que ardían de rabia y odio. – Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de intentar guiarme a una vez mas a una de tus trampas, no tenias ningún derecho a jugar con mis emociones, deberías de saber que soy mucho mas fuerte que eso, así que no hay manera de que puedas destruirme. – Termino por decir con odio en cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Te estas acostando con él para hacer me daño verdad? – Dijo con rabia y tristeza mezclada, cada una de las palabras de Elisa fueron golpes secos a su alma.

- Si me acuesto con él o no, es mi problema y no lo haría por ti, no te creas tan importante. – Encaminándose y dejándolo sin poder coordinar, llego al salón y su mirada se topo con Nicole en una mesa, en ese instante supo que estaba con ella y se dijo que era el descaro mas grande ir a buscarla y pedirle explicaciones cuando él estaba con esa mujer, haciendo que la rabia la calara aun mas y la mataban las ganas por devolverse y darle un par de bofetadas por cínico, pero ya era muy tarde lo tenia a cinco pasos de distancia, se encamino a la mesa donde esperaba su primo obligándose a permanecer tranquila.

- Hasta que por fin llegaste… - Dijo con una brillante sonrisa, al tiempo que ella tomaba asiento. – Ahora si, aquí esta lo que les envió Neil. – Colocando los paquetes en la mesa. – Elisa lo tomó entre sus manos y los admiro.

- Gracias Archie por tomarte la molestia. – Al tiempo que le daba un nuevo beso en la mejilla. Mas su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando a la mesa al otro lado del salón.

Jules llego a la mesa y tomó asiento sin poder calmar la jauría que llevaba por dentro y menos desviar la mirada de Elisa quien se veía imperturbable, cuando el tipejo le dio los paquetes y esta lo beso, no aguanto mas, se puso de pie pidiéndole permiso a Nicole diciéndole que había visto a la señora y que pensaba saludarla, con una brillante sonrisa fingida para que no sospechara, se encamino llevando las manos a sus bolsillos, para drenar la rabia.

- Buenas tardes señora Wells. – Saludo Jules, logrando que Elisa subiera la cabeza y lo mirara a la cara haciendo que la sonrisa se le congelara en ese momento.

- Buenas tardes señor Leblanc. – Saludo fríamente, Archie desvió la mirada a ambos y se percato del ambiente tenso entre estos.

- Veo que esta muy bien acompañada. – Desviando la mirada a Archie, quien saludo con una de sus mejores sonrisas y esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

- Se podría decir señor. – Con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su primo que reposaba sobre la mesa y este le dedico una mirada cariñosa, Jules desvió la mirada al agarre y tenso la mandíbula, al tiempo que le daban ganas de hacerle tragar el café con taza y todo al maniquí de tienda fina ese.

- Sabe que esta mañana me reuní con SU ESPOSO. – Haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. - Y déjeme felicitarla, pues se esta metiendo en un gran proyecto. – Acoto con la mirada fija en Archie.

- Si… si algo de eso me ha dicho, conquistar Colombia es su objetivo por ahora. – Le dijo tranquilamente, no pensaba presentarle a Archie si eso era lo que quería. – Señor creo que lo esperan. – Haciendo un ademan hacia Nicole. Él se volvió.

- Ah si, bueno con su permiso señora. – Retirándose con una sonrisa obligada. Llego nuevamente hasta Nicole, sin siquiera sentarse en la mesa le dijo. - ¿Nicole me quieres acompañar? Salgamos de aquí… este lugar es algo aburrido. – Pues sabia perfectamente que esto la joven no lo vería como un insulto y no se equivocaba pues asintió con una sonrisa que abarco gran parte de su rostro, llamo al mesonero le pidió la cuenta, se la entregaron al minuto dejo su firma y agarro a Nicole por la mano y la saco casi a rastras mirando a Elisa con una sonrisa cínica, cuando salían, quien también lo siguió con esta, haciendo que la sangre circulara mucho mas rápido.

Salió al estacionamiento y le abrió para que entrara tirando la puerta del automóvil sin el mínimo cuidado haciendo que Nicole se sobresaltara dentro del mismo, rodeo el vehículo para subir y ponerlo en marcha conduciendo a una velocidad nada normal, durante el trayecto le sugirió ir a un sitio mas intimo. Llegaron al apartamento y apenas cerro la puerta atrajo a Nicole tomándola por la cintura con fuerza innecesaria, mientras en sus ojos se apreciaba fácilmente un infierno, tomó la boca de la rubia en un beso, voraz, furioso, hasta lastimero pero eso a ella poco le importaba era mucho lo que deseaba a ese hombre y probaba por primera vez sus labios y estos eran mucho mas que el cielo, se aparto un poco para buscar aire pero él la tomó por los cabellos jalándolos para que subiera la cabeza y seguirle devorando la boca al tiempo que ella ahogo un jadeo en la boca de él, Nicole sentía ahogarse, le hacia falta oxigeno y Jules no le permitía buscarlo, para su alivio abandono su boca y bajo hasta su mandíbula mordiéndola y succionándola sin ningún cuidado, sabia que este hombre desprendía pasión pero no tanta haciendo que las piernas le temblaran, él la elevo en vilo y ella lo rodeo con sus piernas, se encamino y se sentó en el mueble, arrancando los botones de la blusa de Nicole, mientras a ella no le daba tiempo de hacer nada, solo gemir ante la boca de Jules haciendo estragos en su cuello y pechos que aun no estaban desnudos pero daba lo mismo.

- Jules… Jules.- Susurraba Nicole y para él era la voz de Elisa, se aparto para admirarla llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la rubia perdiéndose en sus labios sumamente rojos e hinchados ante los besos, paseo su mirada en estos por unos segundos y arremetió nuevamente mordiendo el inferior suavemente, ella libero un jadeo ante el dolor por lo que una vez mas dejo libre la boca y sus ojos se anclaron esta vez un poco mas arriaba encontrándose con unas pupilas verde olivo que no se comparaban en nada con la miel de los de Elisa bajo su mirada a los labios una vez mas y eran hermosos, pero lo de Elisa eran mucho mejor, los de ella no tenían comparación, únicos, adictivos con un sabor extraordinario, miro rostro de la chica y volvió a besarla tratando de que el sabor de los besos de Nicole le hiciesen olvidar los de Elisa, solo quería sacarse a la pelirroja de la cabeza de una vez por todas, pero no encontraba ningún sabor en la piel de esta, no lo hacia sentir nada, Nicole no lo hacia vibrar, ni siquiera tenia la misma pasión, con ella no podía respirar…. No podía volar… Nicole no lo haría volar porque solo se dejaba hacer y eso él lo odiaba, siempre le había gustado que la mujer tenga su parte, que a momentos lo domine, no… no se comparaba en nada a la niña de sus ojos, se detuvo en seco con la respiración agitada y la tomó por la cintura, la sentó a un lado, se puso de pie y se encamino a la habitación cerro la puerta de un azote y lanzo todo a su paso, Nicole había quedado estupefacta en el mueble ante la actitud del joven, empezó a abotonarse la blusa con los pocos que le quedaban mientras se dirigía por el pasillo, llego hasta la puerta y llamo algo temerosa ante los estruendos provenientes de esta.

- ¿Jules estas bien? – Pregunto y solo escucho lo que seguramente era un espejo al romperse. - ¿Hice algo malo?–Se aventuro a preguntar, pero igualmente no recibía respuesta, solo algunas maldiciones y objetos estrellarse contra las paredes, por lo que se quedo en silencio y se sentó en el pasillo al lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaba el llanto mezclado con palabras poco claras en el interior del cuarto, después de casi una hora ella se puso de pie. – Me voy Jules, de verdad lo siento. – Y camino de regreso a la sala.

El joven salió, con los ojos rojos e hinchados solo llevaba puesto el pantalón y todo su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, se había peinado el cabello con los dedos.

- Nicole. – Dijo deteniéndola, ella se volvió a una distancia prudente en silencio. – Disculpa… de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo… no puedo, no mereces que te haga daño, amo a otra mujer y solo te busco para tratar de sacarla de mi cabeza, pero ella no quiere salir y no quiero estar contigo pensando en ella no es justo para ti, ni para mi… créeme tengo ganas de amarte… tengo ganas de adorarte, de quererte… de que te quedes a mi lado… pero las ganas no bastan… no puedo con esto… porque ante las ganas es mas fuerte la necesidad y esa mujer es mi necesidad… sin ella no puedo... porque lo he intentado, pero es mucho mas fuerte que yo… mas fuerte que cualquier cosa. – Dijo con voz temblorosa y ronca ante las lágrimas que aun nadaban en su garganta. Ella dejo libre una lágrima, la cual limpio rápidamente.

- Siempre lo supe Jules, se que estas enamorado de otra, pero no quería aceptarlo, discúlpame tú por aprovecharme. – Se dio media vuelta y se marcho. El joven se dejo caer de rodillas al tiempo que lloraba nuevamente.

- No puedo, Elisa no te voy a olvidar y es demasiado tarde tienes a otra persona y me odias, me odias, lo pude ver en tus ojos y yo solo buscaba protegerte, pero esto es mas fuerte que yo, si me dieras otra oportunidad, necesito otra oportunidad porque me da lo mismo, si Frank se entera y me mata es lo mismo porque si no te tengo igual voy a morir, ya no soporto esto, ¿Como hago para recuperarte? ¿Que debo hacer? En estos dos meses te he hecho mucho daño, te falle, no cumplí mis promesas, no me importa si Frank se muere… soy un maldito por tan solo pensarlo, pero es así, ya no me importa porque tu eres mucho mas fuerte que mi conciencia, mas fuerte que cualquier cosa en mi, necesito que aparezcas y me saques de este infierno, amor mío. – Lloraba con las manos cubriendo su rostro y sintiéndose ahogarse ante el dolor y el desespero.

A Elisa el cuerpo le dolía y apretaba con fuerza la servilleta bajo el mantel, para que Archie no sospechara, estaba cansada de tener que disimular, pero le tocaba hacerlo no tenia opción, se supone que no debería sentir nada, que ver salir a Jules tomando la mano de esa mujer no debería perturbarle en lo mas mínimo porque ya lo había olvidado, pero siente que cada partícula de su cuerpo esta en este momento siendo sometido a la peor de las torturas y que lo único que quiere es poder liberar las lagrimas que están amenazando con ahogarla, su mirada estaba cristalizada, dejo libre un suspiro para poder seguir, quisiera poder seguir…. capto con su vista la copa de vino por lo que sin pensarlo la tomó y le dio un gran sorbo, para pasar las lagrimas y que estas no salieran al ruedo, dejando la copa casi vacía, siendo esto de muy mal gusto, pero que le importaba a ella en esto momentos el protocolo, por ella que toda la etiqueta se vaya al infierno, pensaba mientras hacia un mueca ante el sabor ante la gran cantidad de vino.

- Prima… - Susurro Archie al ver como la joven prácticamente vacio la copa de vino.

- Es que tenia sed… la comida estaba algo salada… - Dijo tratando de buscar la excusa perfecta, pero al ver como Archie miraba la copa con agua con un gesto de gracia, supo que no le sirvió de nada.

- Si también me pareció algo… no sé… - Tratando de no dejar ver delante de Elisa su propio asombro ante lo que su cabeza estaba hilvanando, pues no tenía que ser Einstein para ver que el comportamiento de su prima se vio alterado por la presencia del francés que llego a hablarle de Frank y como esta lo siguió con la mirada al salir sin siquiera poder disimular, el hombre también fue poco afable, si no fuera porque sabe que Elisa no seria capaz de mantener una relación extramarital juraría que son amantes, pero prefirió buscar otra explicación a todo esto, conociendo el comportamiento de su prima sabe que todo el mundo o casi todo el mundo no puede sentir por ella aprecio, pues esta no se lo gana. – Creo que la próxima vez pedimos otra cosa… o vamos a otro restaurant. – Acoto de manera casual.

- Si… preferiría otro restaurant o te invito a comer en la casa… Irene cocina mucho mejor… - Dijo obligándose a sonreír a medias, al tiempo que tomaba la copa con agua y la llevaba a sus labios para pasar un poco el sabor del vino que aun hacia estragos en el paladar.

Había dejado la ciudad de Nueva York hacia un par de días y ahora se encontraba de camino a la casa que ocupaba en Chicago, el paisaje ante sus ojos se veía distinto, como si estos días lejos de este lugar lo hubiesen cambiando o tal vez era él quien había cambiado, ahora que tenia su verdad casi completa en las manos le parecía tan descabellado no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que los Andley estaban ocultando, tal vez Nathan tenia razón y aunque esta realidad se hubiese presentando ante él con la magnitud de una montaña no la habría descubierto, sencillamente porque no deseaba hacerlo, no quería asociar todo lo que le sucedía con quien era realmente, era mucho mas fuerte el miedo que su interés por descubrir toda la verdad. – Sintió un temblor recorrerlo cuando sus ojos captaron la mansión donde debían encontrarse los Di Carlo, respiro profundamente para calmarse.

La reunión con sus padres le sirvió de mucho para encontrar el valor y continuar con lo que se había propuesto, aunque estos se mostraron renuentes a dejarlo viajar solo termino por convencerlos con la ayuda de Nathan, el ingles había ido a visitarlo ese mismo día, ya había controlado su ataque de ansiedad y pánico, pero su presencia le ayudo a reafirmar su postura y centrarse. La verdad era que le debía mucho al esposo de Susana pues no solo había ayudado a la chica a salir adelante brindándole un amor incondicional y sincero, sino que también había logrado sacarlo de ese vacio donde se encontraba, no quería seguir abusando de su buena voluntad, pero aun sentía que necesitaba ser escuchado por alguien y sabia que no había nadie mas indicado para esto que Nathan Smith, quien lo diría… él nunca había confiado en los psicólogos y ahora este se había vuelto un bastión indispensable en su día a día. Él auto se detuvo delante de la inmensa fachada y de nuevo sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro podía escucharse a metros de allí.

- Hemos llegado señor – Le informo el chofer al ver que el joven seguía inmóvil.

El castaño asintió en silencio busco en su billetera y le cancelo al hombre, respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones tanto como le fuese posible, descendió del vehículo y dejo salir todo el aire muy despacio mientras caminaba hasta a la puerta principal, solo bastaron un par de toques para que acudieran a su llamando.

- Buenos días señor, bienvenido – Lo saludo la ama de llaves.

- Buenos días Francis, gracias… ¿Mis padres están en casa? – Pregunto directamente y para su sorpresa no le costo nada llamarlos de esa manera, le sucedió exactamente igual que con Fransheska, era como si aun su consciente se negase a verlos de otra manera.

- Si señor, ellos están ahora mismo en el despacho de su padre – Contesto la mujer intentando de ocultar su desconcierto ante la actitud del joven.

- Bien, necesito tratar un asunto de suma importancia con ellos y no debemos ser interrumpidos por nadie… si alguien llega y pide hablar con nosotros dígales que no estamos en casa, haga lo mismo si llaman por teléfono por favor… aun si viene el mismo papa no debemos ser molestados – Indico con tono imperativo mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

- Pierda cuidado señor, hare exactamente lo que me pide – Menciono con tranquilidad.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo y después de eso se alejo en dirección al estudio de Luciano.

A medida que se acercaba al lugar sus pasos se hacían mas pesados, la ansiedad crecía dentro de él, se detuvo a pocos pasos para intentar calmarse, tenia que hacerlo… necesitaba saberlo todo y el único que tenia las respuestas a todas las preguntas que revoloteaban en su cabeza se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, esperaba poder encontrar fin a esas interrogantes que amenazaban, ahogaban, no se detendría hasta que Luciano le dijese todo lo que había pasado esa noche, como fue que se lo llevo robándole cuatro años de su vida sin el menor de los escrúpulos o si aun seguía pensando que era su hijo, algo que es verdaderamente absurdo, porque muchas veces su actitud lo gritaba, ahora que había tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas con calma y estudiar la situación, todo lo vivido durante estos cuatro años, esta completamente seguro de que él sabe que no es su hijo. La rabia jugaba con sus emociones y trataba de respirar para controlarse un poco y no hacer las cosas de la peor manera, Nathan se lo había dicho, debería escuchar y después juzgar y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, solo que sus emociones en cierto punto se desbordaban.

* * *

**_Fue tan grande y amargo mi despecho,  
y fue tu angustia en el adiós tan poca,  
que al recordar la herida de tu boca  
soñé con otra igual para mi pecho._**

**_Mas hoy depongo mi rencor. Sospecho_**  
**_que acaso loco yo, tú también loca,_**  
**_el mal que así nuestro dolor provoca_**  
**_uno al otro, a la vez, nos lo hemos hecho._**

**_Prueba la copa y el dorado vino_**  
**_ofréceme en tus labios. Adivino_**  
**_que idéntica a esa flor presa en tu broche,_**

**_sumisa al ruego del amor serás._**  
**_Cómo eres tú, lo comprendí esta noche._**  
**_Cómo soy yo, tú nunca lo sabrás._**

**_El retorno... Alberto Angel Montoya._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	131. Capitulo 41 parte 3

**Capitulo 41**

**Tercera parte.**

Giro el pomo y abrió sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, encontrándose al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio con la cabeza baja sumido en unos documentos y frente a él se encontraba Fiorella con unos papeles en las manos, él al ver que la puerta se abría levanto la cabeza casi inmediatamente y Fiorella giro medio cuerpo en la silla, mostrándoles una de esas sonrisas que le brindaba y lo llenaba de ese calor maternal, ese que tanto le falto durante su niñez, pero todo ese amor nunca fue para él… nunca… siempre lo utilizaron como el mas grande de los estúpidos, una vez mas se llenaba de rabia.

Dio tres largas zancadas acercándose al escritorio con toda la seguridad de exigir una explicación coherente, a sabiendas de que no la había, Fiorella se impresiono un poco por la actitud, pero en Luciano el miedo se instalo en sus pupilas, no sabe como no se dio cuenta antes, ella estaba por decir algo cuando Terry la interrumpió.

- Luciano... necesito hablar. – Hablo y se dio cuenta de que su voz se escuchaba dura, por lo que trato de respirar nuevamente. El hombre lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver como estos se cristalizaban y se desplazaron hasta su esposa, quien en ese momento se volvió hacia él que se quitaba los lentes de lectura y el movimiento evidente de su garganta, gritaba que estaba tragando en seco. – A solas. – Terry continuo, estudiando la expresión de ambos y el miedo en Luciano al ver a su esposa le dejaba claro que ella no estaba al tanto de la situación por lo que prefirió dejarle la opción de que primero aclararan las cosas entre ellos.

Luciano dejo libre un suspiro ante la presión en su pecho, ya no había nada que hacer, la actitud del joven gritaba que sabia todo, que había recuperado la memoria, el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre y no padre, fue un golpe seco a su corazón, porque una vez mas perdía a su hijo, había aprendido a quererlo como uno y la dureza de sus palabras y rasgos le expresaban que estaba sumamente molesto, esto ya lo sabia, pero nunca había logrado prepararse para este momento, por lo que se armo de valor y a pesar del contragolpe del corazón contra su pecho, sabia que había llegado la hora de decir toda la verdad, de que hasta esta noche llegaba su familia, la había retenido en sus manos por mucho tiempo, sabia que Fiorella no se lo perdonaría nunca, de que apenas él dijese la verdad ella saldría por esa puerta y no la vería nunca mas y peor aun se llevaría consigo una vez mas a Fransheska, lo único que tenia en el mundo, lo abandonarían por completo odiándolo aun mas, sin poder evitarle un dolor mas agudo que el anterior y que no sabia si soportara verlas sufrir una vez mas de esa manera y sabia también que apenas ellas den un paso para alejarse de él ya no lucharía mas contra ese dolor en su pecho… simplemente esta vez dejara de luchar, ya estaba cansado de sufrir en silencio, de inventar una mentira cada día para sobrevivir, para no quebrarse de dolor – Pensaba buscando dentro el valor.

- Creo que Fiorella debe estar presente hijo. – Dijo sin poder evitar llamarlo de esa manera y paseo una vez mas su mirada del joven a su esposa, mientras hacia un ademan para que tomara asiento.

- No es necesario que siga obligándose a llamarme de esa manera. – Dijo duramente, al tiempo que estrellaba la mano contra la madera pulida del escritorio haciendo con estos que los esposos se sobresaltaran, llenándose de rabia nuevamente por querer seguir viéndole la cara de estúpido. – No me siga engañando…. ¿Por qué mejor no me dice que paso?... estoy dispuesto a escuchar y no juzgar antes, solo quiero que tenga la valentía de decirme que paso… ¿Por qué jugo conmigo de esa manera? ¿Por qué me utilizo? ¿A causa de que he sido su títere… el payaso para la función que necesitaba? ¿Por qué me brindaba un amor tan falso?... – Lanzo Terry una lluvia de preguntas mientras un infierno se desataba en su interior.

- No…no digas eso… todo el cariño que te he brindado ha sido sincero… Dios sabe que te quiero como a un hijo. – Dijo con la garganta inundada y su mirada se clavo una vez mas en Fiorella quien se llevo las manos al rostro y un jadeo se dejo escuchar, siendo esto aliciente para que Terry la mirara a su lado y que el corazón no evitara sufrir por verla de esa manera, por lo que trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas que se alojaron en su garganta, iba a refutar lo que Luciano acababa de decirle, a gritarle en la cara que era el mayor de los mentirosos, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la mujer bajo sus defensas, solo que al verla de esa manera se lleno aun mas de rabia contra Luciano porque la estaba haciendo sufrir y él en parte también, pero no podía seguir engañándose, no podía ir en contra de su esencia, no podía seguir siendo Fabrizio Di Carlo, ahora era Terruce Grandchester.

- Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?... quiero que me aclare como paso todo, porque eso aun no lo recuerdo y sobre todo ¿Cuando tomo la decisión de hacer tal atrocidad? Porque sabe que lo que cometió conmigo fue un secuestro ¿Verdad? – Pregunto tratando de que este le dijese la verdad de una vez por todas y no estuviese con rodeos, se había prometido estar calmado pero al ver que el hombre solo se mantenía en silencio y lo miraba comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Yo… yo no tengo justificación para lo que hice, pero créeme nunca pensé en hacer daño… no quise herirte en ningún momento… - Intentaba hablar Luciano nerviosamente, pero el joven no lo dejo continuar, se volvió alejándose con dos largas zancadas.

- ¿Usted no quiso hacerme daño? – Dijo arrastrando las palabras –Creo que su sentido esta un poco desorientando Luciano… ¡Usted me robo casi cinco años de mi vida! Me alejo de mi familia, de mis amigos, de todo lo que yo era y no contento con eso ¡Me hizo creer que era alguien más! ¡Por su culpa casi me vuelvo loco tratando de entender porque mis recuerdos no tenían nada que ver con quien usted decía que yo era! – Terry gritaba sin poder evitarlo, tenía demasiada rabia dentro de si y aunque le dolía ver a Fiorella en el estado que se encontraba ya estaba cansado de tener que contenerse por los demás siempre… Luciano la había obligado a quedarse allí pensado que tal vez su presencia podía controlarlo pues se equivocaba ¡Ya basta de que siempre quieran decidir y actuar por él! – Pensaba temblando de ira.

- Por favor hijo cálmate… yo comprendo que te sientas mal y desees descargar toda esa rabia en mi… tienes todo el derecho pero… solo intenta calmarte por favor – Pedía el hombre mas preocupado por el chico que por lo que le pudiese pasar a él.

- ¿Usted sabe como me siento? ¡No tiene la mas mínima idea de cómo me siento! – Exclamo mirándolo a los ojos y los de él reflejaban ese infierno que vivía – Yo le diré como me siento… defraudado, inmensamente defraudado porque en esta vida las personas en las que confié no han hecho mas que utilizarme según le convenía, yo deseaba tener una familia y usted me la dio, pero todo fue una mentira… nos mintió a todos y espera que le aplaudamos el espectáculo ¡Pues se equivoca señor! Fiorella usted no tiene porque quedarse aquí y ser testigo de la clase de hombre que tiene por esposo… por favor déjenos solos – Indico el castaño al escuchar el sollozo lastimero de la mujer, intentando calmarse un poco.

- Si vamos a hablar con la verdad ella tiene que quedarse, tú mereces saber todo y mi esposa también… lo que suceda después de esta conversación será única y exclusivamente mi responsabilidad, eso deseo que lo tengas bien claro… yo soy el único culpable de todo – Sentencio el italiano mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso no es novedad Luciano, si es su decisión yo no me opondré… solo quiero la verdad ¡Y la quiero ahora! – Exigió y la tensión que llevaba encima se podía ver a leguas.

Luciano solo asintió en silencio, mientras buscaba en su cabeza el porqué de todo, al tiempo que sus ojos seguían en Fiorella y todo el dolor desde el primer día que su pesadilla mas grande se hizo realidad lo vivía nuevamente, la mujer al no escuchar que su esposo pronunciar una palabra, quito las manos de su cara y busco la mirada topacio, la cual estaba ahogada en lagrimas, como sus manos temblaban, como todo él temblaba y hacia un esfuerzo enorme para no quebrarse.

_**Flash Back**_

La rutina laboral lo tenia agotado, apena si contaba con las fuerzas para llegar hasta el despacho, aunado eso estaba todo lo sucedido con Fabrizio, tenia fe en que su hijo pronto superara la situación por la que estaba pasando, confiaba en que interactuar con sus amigos de la secundaria lo ayudaría para dejar en segundo plano a esa mujer que le había causado tanto daño a su adorado Fabrizio.

Entro al despacho y camino hasta el escritorio, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de cuero negro, dejando descansar completamente la espalda, se quito lo lentes y los dejo caer sobre la madera pulida, llevándose los dedos pulgar e índice al tabique y presionándolo con estos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, después de descansar unos minutos, desvió la mirada a la esquina del escritorio donde reposaba la correspondencia, dándole gracias a Dios que fuese poca, solo tres sobres habían, uno de ellos era uno manila en color amarillo tipo carta, decidió dejarlo de ultimo ya que seguro eran las formulas de laboratorios de Venecia que esperaba, por lo que tomó primero los sobres pequeños, pero antes de que pudiese abrirlos, la caligrafía en el sobre amarillo llamo su atención, dejando de lado los demás sobres, al percatarse de que era la letra de su hijo, procedió a abrirlo esperando obtener buenas noticias del joven, al menos saber que su estado sentimental se había estabilizado un poco.

Al rasgar el papel cayo sobre el escritorio la tarjeta de identidad del joven, la tomó y se perdió en la fotografía sonriente de su hijo, al igual que el pasaporte y el carnet estudiantil e inmediatamente se formo un nudo en su garganta, mucho antes de hacerse la pregunta de ¿Qué significaba eso? Con manos temblorosas rompió en su totalidad el sobre, encontrándose con la solicitud de estudios para la universidad de Cambridge, en la cual dejaba claro que su vocación eran las Leyes. Ahora comprendía menos y el nerviosismos que se instalo en el hacia que los latidos de su corazón fuesen rápidos y dolorosos.

Procedió a abrir el sobre que tenía a él como remitente, el otro era para Eva, no tiene la más mínima idea de quien pueda ser esa mujer, por lo que lo descarto y lo dejo a un lado, trato de recobrar toda su concentración para enfocarla en las líneas que se exponían ante sus ojos.

**_Londres 18 de Febrero de 1915_**

**_Padre para cuando reciba esta carta ya estaré en la Guerra, si tal como lo lee, hoy me he enlistado como voluntario y parto a la guerra no se a donde nos llevan,.._**

Solo le basto leer estas líneas para que su mundo se viniese abajo, sus manos empezaron a temblar y el papel se escapo de sus manos, lo tomó nuevamente sin entender o sin querer hacerlo, siguió con la lectura, releyendo la primera parte para confirmar si no se había equivocado.

**_solo que se voy a defender al mundo o al menos serle útil por un par de días eso será algo para evitar que lo Alemanes avancen y también para olvidar, necesito desesperadamente olvidar y tal como se lo dije, los compañeros de estudios no me han ayudado en nada, el dolor crece a cada minuto y la verdad, por favor esta parte no se lo diga a mi madre, tuve la cobardía de intentar saltar por la ventana, pero recordaba que usted me dice que debo ser fuerte, pues bien seré fuerte voy a enfrentarme a hombres despiadados con tal de defender la paz entre los países hermanos._**

No… no podía seguir leyendo ya que cada palabra era un golpe seco a su corazón y toda su capacidad de entendimiento se quedo estancada en las palabras **_"Para cuando lea estar carta ya estaré en la guerra" _**dejo caer la carta sobre el escritorio y con movimientos torpes, pero al mismo tiempo rápidos ante el pánico que embargo su ser, se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta, saliendo rápidamente del despacho, diciéndose una y otra vez que todo debía ser mentira, solo seria una broma de muy mal gusto de su hijo, pero no se detenía.

- ¿Luciano a donde vas?… ¿Luciano? – Lo llamaba Fiorella quien bajaba las escaleras y lo veía salir de la casa desesperado, ella al percatarse que su esposo no hacia caso a sus llamados, lo siguió casi corriendo para alcanzarlo, cuando estaba a punto de subirse al auto la mujer lo tomó por un brazo y lo hizo volver, encontrándose con los ojos de su esposo ahogados en lagrimas y en pánico.

- Lo voy a buscar… lo traeré… voy a buscarlo… - Balbuceaba desesperado sin poder controlar sus impulsos.

- ¿A quien vas a buscar? ¿Qué pasa Luciano? – Pregunto tratando de comprender la actitud de su esposo, pero un sollozo que se escapo de la garganta de él le dio la respuesta. – Fabrizio… ¿Qué le paso? ¿Dónde esta?... Mi niño Luciano. – Preguntaba sin detenerse y presintiendo lo peor, mientras él solo negaba en silencio apenas perceptiblemente esquivando la mirada de su esposa y posándola en un punto imaginario. - ¡No me mientas Luciano! – Le dijo a punto de grito ante el desespero de no saber nada y esto ayudo para que Luciano saliera del estado en el que se encontraba por lo que ella prosiguió. - ¿Es Fabrizio verdad? ¿Paso algo con él? – Esta vez con un remanso de voz ante sus propios temores.

- No… no solo que. – Apenas si podía pronunciar palabra ante la cantidad de sentimientos que lo asaltaban. – Solo que Fabrizio… aun esta molesto y me ha jugado una broma pesada… demasiada diría yo… si es una broma. – Dejando libre media carcajada de angustia queriendo convencerse. – Si tiene que ser una broma. – Agrego lleno de pánico.

- ¿Que es una broma? Fabrizio no es de bromas pesadas Luciano… y menos contigo… no puedo creer que aun no conozcas a tu hijo. – Le dijo en reproche y la garganta se le cerraba ante la angustia.

- Pues si… si… si… no me digas que no es una broma… porque lo es. – Llenándose aun más de nervios y sus manos temblaban.

- Luciano me estas preocupando… ¿Qué ha pasado con Fabrizio? – Pregunto nerviosamente mas su esposo seguía en silencio. – ¡También en mi hijo! – Le grito llenándose de rabia. – También es mi hijo, dime que paso, no me sigas haciendo a un lado, no me pidas que te deje hacer las cosas, no me pidas que no me meta, porque ya estoy cansada, también tengo derecho a decidir que es lo mejor para él… me canse de que seas tú solo quien tome las decisiones… si él quiere estar aquí en la casa ve y lo buscas… si necesita un año… dos… tres los que quiera para reponerse, ve y tráelo, ya después recuperara el tiempo perdido en clases… pero quiero que mi bebé este bien, que sepa que pase lo que pase lo vamos apoyar… lo vamos Luciano, porque también lo vas comprender y dejar de decir que solo son tonterías… son sus sentimientos y a ti parece no importarte … somos sus padres y deja de lado tu terquedad con la medicina… y si no vas tú iré yo por él … ahora mismo te exijo que me digas ¿Que esta pasando? – Le espeto dejando salir todo lo que sentía, el haberse callado por tanto tiempo y dejar que su esposo fuese quien tomara las decisiones.

- Me ha enviado una carta donde dice que… que. – Le era imposible darle una noticia de tal magnitud al amor de su vida.

- ¿Que te dice? – Pregunto a punto de desespero. - ¿Qué te dice? – Repetía una y otra vez, pero no obtenía respuesta solo miraba su esposo a la cara y percibía como sus ojos se inundaban, por lo que se acerco mas a él y empezó a buscar en los bolsillo de la chaqueta. – ¿Donde esta esa carta? – Inquirió desesperada y molesta.

- No la tengo. – Tomándola por las muñecas para detenerla y ella se perdía en la mirada topacio de su esposo la cual estaba cristalizada por las lagrimas, recordó que lo vio salir del despacho, por lo que se libero del agarre de un jalón y salió corriendo al despacho, Luciano sin perder tiempo la siguió, la mujer entro al salón y su mirada capto los papeles tomando rápidamente el pasaporte y abriéndolo con manos temblorosas, pasando ágilmente las visas, constatando que era el de su hijo, seguidamente vio la carta y la tomó, pero antes de que pudiese leer la primera línea Luciano se la arrebato.

- Yo te la leeré. – Queriendo modificarla un poco, pero ¿Como hacerlo? Aunque la transformara en su totalidad, dar la noticia de que su hijo ha partido a la guerra es lo peor que le puede pasar a un padre. – _**Padre para… para cuando…**_ - Tartamudeaba Luciano tratando de no dar el golpe que seria la noticia, pero la mujer al ver la indecisión del hombre le quito la carta en un gesto de ira.

- No se te ocurra arrebatármela una vez más. – Le advirtió, clavando nuevamente la mirada en el papel, mientras Luciano la observaba con los nervios en cada poro, vio como el papel caía al suelo y según el tiempo que duro su esposa leyendo supo que al igual que él no había pasado de la tercera línea.

Fiorella se sentía caer por un precipicio, todo a su alrededor se derrumbo, se llevo las manos a la boca mientras miraba a Luciano sin querer comprender, toda ella temblaba y los espasmos le anunciaban que las lagrimas se desbordarían, el corazón se le detuvo y por primera vez y a pesar de todo el amor, en ese momento sentía que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese hombre que tenia enfrente, ese que era el padre de sus hijos, y quien no reaccionaba.

- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa Luciano! – Le grito hasta sentir que su garganta no podría hacerlo mas fuerte mientras sentía ahogarse con las lágrimas. Él se acercaba llorando hacia ella para abrazarla pero solo consiguió que esta lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! – Golpeándolo en el pecho. – Te lo dije maldita sea Luciano… te lo dije… te pedí que me lo dejaras… y él también, mi bebe se arrodillo y te lo suplico y no cediste, yo solo soy un títere, tal como él me lo dijo, cuando te lo pedí una noche antes, tú solo me dijiste que perdería la maldita solicitud. – Él se acerco a ella y la abrazo, pero esta empezó a retorcerse con fuerza queriendo liberarse. – No te importo como se sentía, solo querías que fuese un medico… ¿Querías un doctor? Porque no dejas los laboratorios y ejerces ¿Por que tenias que obligarlo?… ¿Acaso no lo amas?… quiero a mi hijo… sabes que es mi hijo. – Y sus gritos de desesperación fueron reduciendo a un tono de dolor, tristeza, apenas susurros entrecortados con llanto. – Y no vuelvas a decirme que no lo consienta, así sea un hombre es mi chiquito… vamos a buscarlo por favor, Luciano yo me muero si algo le pasa… yo me muero… - Sintiendo en ese momento como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía.

- Yo lo amo… claro que lo amo Fiore… es mi hijo… mi único hijo varón…y lo amo… yo solo lo hice creyendo que era lo mejor para él… me equivoque…. me equivoque. – Exponía con lágrimas en los ojos. – Lo vamos a buscar, ya veras y te juro que no lo presiono, te juro que lo dejare aquí en la casa y estaré de acuerdo con todas y cada una de sus decisiones y que sea lo que él quiera yo le doy un puesto dentro de la empresa… que vaya a Cambridge o donde quiera a estudiar Leyes... que se quede con nosotros… tenia miedo de que se escapara y siguiera a esa mujer… y… y ahora todo ha sido peor. – Mientras trataba de calmar a su esposa, quien ya no tenia fuerzas, solo hacia que su llanto se hiciese más fuerte a medida que asimilaba la pesadilla en la que se había sumergido y el piso mermaba bajo sus pies, el espacio además de borroso empezó a dar vueltas.

- Fiorella. – Palmeaba Luciano suavemente sus mejillas. – Fiore. – Repetía una y otra vez su nombre pero esta termino por desmayarse.

Luciano estaba desesperado quería salir inmediatamente a Paris y de ahí hacerlo cuanto ante al Le Havre para llegar a Londres, pero se le hacia imposible encontrar un tren, rumbo a Paris a esa hora, mientras solo admiraba a su esposa dormida, a la cual tuvo que sedar después de que se recuperase del desmayo, quien a pesar de estar dormida se podía apreciar en su semblante la angustia y el dolor y él solo limpiaba sus lagrimas, las cuales salían a segundos, jamás pensó que esto pasaría en su familia, nunca imagino que su hijo tomaría esa decisión tan drástica, nunca pensó sentir el terror haciendo estragos en su ser. – Fabri si solo te hubiese escuchado, si solo… ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué nos has hecho? – Sentía ahogarse y el vacio en el pecho lo atormentaba cada vez mas, mientras mantenía en sus manos la carta, la cual al fin logro leer en su totalidad y que sabia que su hijo tenia toda la razón en cada palabra y que él no quiso escucharlo antes por su miedo a que perdiese la solicitud pues se moría por verlo vestido con su bata blanca, pero ahora… ahora. – Sacudía la cabeza ante sus pensamientos tan pesimista. – Ahora prefiere verlo salvando vidas en un tribunal… y no convirtiéndose en un asesino, solo por salvar su propia vida. – Pensaba lleno de dolor.

Al fin el reloj marcaba las tres de la madruga por lo que se puso de pie y se encamino al baño, del cual salió después de cuarenta minutos, se acerco a su esposa y la despertó.

- Fiorella voy a Londres, no puedo perder más tiempo. – Le hizo saber haciendo con esto que su esposa cayera de golpe nuevamente en lo que estaba pasando.

- Vamos, no pienses que vas a tomar nuevamente tú solo las decisiones que tengan que ver con nuestros hijos. – Quitándose de un tirón las sabanas y poniéndose de pie para encaminarse al baño.

Por fin se encontraban en la entrada de la segundaria LaTrinidad de Juan Whitgift, donde los reunieron con la madre superiora, en la cual se podía apreciar fácilmente su preocupación por lo que se le venia encima.

- Señores Di Carlo, tomen asiento por favor. – Les indico la religiosa con voz trémula a lo que ellos obedecieron, sin apartar la mirada de esta. – Veo que el telegrama les ha llegado antes de tiempo.

- ¿Telegrama? – Pregunto Luciano sin darle tiempo a responder. – Solo he recibido una carta de mi hijo que no entiendo como es que llego primero que su telegrama.

- Vera señor Di Carlo, el joven Fabrizio ha abanado el colegio.

- Es verdad… entonces es verdad. – Dijo en un hilo de voz Fiorella a causa de las lagrimas que se anclaron en su garganta al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente los posa brazos sintiendo que era su único sostén para no caer al vacio que se abría bajo sus pies.

- Es por eso que le hemos enviado el telegrama, el jueves en la mañana no asistió a misa, pensé en no molestarlo, pues no le había visto muy bien los últimos días y preferí seguir sus instrucciones de darle tiempo, pero al ver que ayer tampoco asistió a clases y preguntar a sus tutores por él decidí ir hasta su habitación, pero no estaba e inmediatamente envié a revisar todo el colegio y no pudimos dar con él, es por esa razón que les envié un telegrama, pues no hay dudas de que su hijo a escapado del colegio, tal vez ustedes tengan alguna idea de a donde pudo haber ido, tal vez algún familiar, un amigo. – La mujer hablaba mientras miraba sorprendida como Luciano negaba en silencio, sus ojos se inundaban y todo el temblaba, mas la señora Di Carlo se puso de pie y salió corriendo del despacho dejando la puerta abierta el hombre igualmente se puso se pie y la siguió, la madre superiora opto por imitarlos, él logro alcanzarla y abrazarla, mientras ella solo luchaba por liberarse y llorada sin control.

- Mi hijo… Luciano… mi niño… vamos a buscarlo… vamos por favor… no dejes que le pase nada. – Mientras miraba a su esposo suplicante.

- Fiorella cálmate por favor… por favor. – Hablaba él con voz ronca.

- Si saben donde puede estar podríamos hacer una excepción y solo colocarle una amonestación por falta de respeto a las Leyes del instituto y no vernos obligados a expulsarlo, mas cuando esta en su ultimo año. – Dijo dejando claro que era la autoridad de la secundaria.

- ¿No expulsarlo? - Pregunto Luciano molesto y arrastrando las palabras, mientras miraba a la madre superiora. – Cree que eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer cuando ustedes como institución han fallado, se supone que ustedes velaran por la seguridad de nuestros hijos, por eso ponemos lo mas preciado que tenemos en sus manos y no son capaces de evitar que se escapen, donde diablos esta la seguridad con la que cuentan, esa de la que se jactan cuando con la misma nos convencen de que depositemos en ustedes nuestra confianza, esa que un niño de 16 años logro burlar para enrolarse como voluntario a la guerra. – Exploto el hombre casi al punto de grito.

En ese momento Fiorella soltó un jadeo cargado de llanto y la madre superiora se llevo manos a la boca en evidente asombro sintiendo como la garganta se le cerraba y los ojos se humedecieron pues le había tomado cariño al joven que llevaba cinco años conociendo, ese que muchas veces se pasaba de zalamero, tratándola con poco respeto, pero falta de respeto católico, porque no podría decir que alguna vez fue grosero con ella, si muchas veces obtuvo quejas de uno que otro tutor que no aguantaban los ataques de orgullo y perfeccionismo, eran sus únicos defectos, también recuerda la osadía de este al tratarla como una igual logrando que le cargase el bolso y uno que otro beso que le daba cuando se molestaba con él y ella lo castigaba creyendo él que con esto disminuiría la pena, por el contrario lograba aumentarla y aun sabiéndolo, siempre la besaba.

- Señores de verdad lo siento, no… no pensamos que estas eran las intenciones del joven, nunca vimos en él ese espíritu revolucionario… no uno de quien desea entrar como voluntario militar… estamos en contra de todo esto que es la guerra, si él estaba en la misa del martes donde el padre converso con ellos y les hizo saber que esto de la guerra es una locura… créame que los entiendo, se como se sienten. – Dijo la madre nerviosamente.

- ¿Nos entiende? – Pregunto Fiorella dejando que un sollozo se escapara. – ¿Sabe como me siento? Como puede saberlo si no tiene hijos… no es madre y no tiene la mínima idea de cómo me siento… no sabe el significado de lo que es un hijo. – Mientras lloraba. – Luciano… vamos a buscarlo… aquí no hacemos nada. – Dirigiéndose a su esposo quien sin perder mas tiempo la guio y salieron del colegio.

Y desde ese momento empezó la búsqueda, llegaron a las oficinas de la policía y le dijeron que era poco lo que ellos podrían hacer que eso seria directamente con el ejercito ingles, donde se dirigieron, pero sencillamente se negaron a ofrecerle ayuda, ya que el joven se había enlistado por su propia voluntad y cuando Luciano dejaba claro que era menor de edad y que ninguno se percato de eso, solo se defendían respondiendo con que él llevaba una documentación que aunque falsa lo mostraba como mayor de edad, si el hombre refutaba algo simplemente le decían que ellos estaban muy ocupado buscando la paz entre los países como para ocuparse de un solo joven.

Luciano fue hasta los centros de alistamientos y preguntaba, pero sus esperanzas cada vez era menos ya que era difícil dar con el joven entre mas de 600.000 soldados, sin saber a que campamento había sido enviado, menos la ciudad, le decían que lo mas seguro es que estuviese en entrenamiento militar dado la fecha de su ingreso al batallón, pero que ellos como civiles no podrían ir hasta estos, mientras Fiorella le preguntaba con foto en mano a cualquier uniformado si lo había visto, un mes después aun no perdían las esperanzas, Luciano había prácticamente abandonado los laboratorios, dejando la gerencia a su secretaria quien se encargo de buscar a una persona capacitada para hacerlo, pero las producciones y ventas no bastaban para el gasto que el hombre hacia tratando de mover las fuerzas militares.

Las discusiones entre él y Fiorella eran el día a día y terminaban llorando abrazados, después del mes, tuvieron que regresar a Italia, regreso al trabajo pero le era imposible concentrarse en este, solo estaba enfocado en la búsqueda de su hijo, por lo que en menos de ocho días regreso a Londres, pidiendo ayuda en la cámara de Lores fue ahí donde conoció al Duque de Grandchester y el único que se conmovió con su situación, el hombre le fue de gran ayuda porque logro mover altos mandos del ejercito ingles y viajo con ellos a Francia donde se puso en contacto con varios franceses, le permitieron llegar hasta Amiens y se desesperaba buscando en cualquier joven militar a su hijo, cuando tenia alguna hora libre caminaba por las calles volviendo a cualquier militar esperando encontrar a su Fabrizio Alfonzo, muchas veces salía a media noche, pero no lo encontraban era sumamente difícil hacerlo sin tener al menos un nombre.

Todos al principio estaban dispuestos a colaborar, tal vez al ver el desespero del hombre quien ya había perdido varias libras y su rostro se había colocado una mascara permanente de preocupación, llevaba quince días en Francia cuando entraba al hotel donde se hospedaba, le llamaron desde la recepción para entregarle un mensaje, sin siquiera buscar su ropa salió directamente a la estación de trenes rumbo nuevamente a Italia, pues su esposa había entrado en un estado depresivo bastante delicado, por lo que tuvieron que internarla, la mujer había dejado de comer y solo lloraba, después de cinco meses de pesadilla trataron por todos lo medios de recuperarse un poco e ir en busca de su hija quien salía de vacaciones.

Fransheska cuando los vio llegar, se extraño de que Fabrizio no viniese con ellos y pudo percibir las sonrisas obligadas en los rostros de sus padres, su madre durante el trayecto prácticamente no hablo, por el contrario se excusaba a cada segundo para ir al baño y regresaba después de unos veinte minutos o tal vez un poco mas con los ojos llorosos alegando que tenia alergia, mientras ella preguntaba por su hermano, Luciano solo se encargo de decirle que no pudo venir y que cuando llegaran a casa hablarían.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en su casa de Florencia, sus padres se sentaron en uno de los muebles del salón y le pidieron a ella que hiciese lo mismo, mientras buscaban la mejor manera de decirle y aunque lo hicieron, la reacción de Fransheska era de esperarse, se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada fija en su padre, él sabia de sobremanera que con esto lo estaba culpando y que no hacia falta que se lo dijese, cuando por fin las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas salió corriendo de la casa, mientras era seguida por sus padres, encontrándola sentada en el columpio que su hermano había hecho para ella, ese que estaba lo bastante lejos de la casa y colgado de la rama de un inmenso árbol.

- Quiero estar sola. – Fueron sus palabras y ellos aunque renuente tuvieron que hacer lo que ella pedía, alejándose pero no lo suficiente como para no perderla de vista, Fiorella se dejo caer sentada en el pasto mientras lloraba y Luciano hizo lo mismo, intento abrazarla pero esta no se dejo.

Cinco días después regreso a Francia, no pensaba desistir en la búsqueda de su hijo y menos ahora que las dos mujeres que mas amaba apenas si le hablaban, sentía morirse a cada segundo ante tal indiferencia, además estaba el dolor de no poder encontrar a su primogénito, dormir ya no sabia que era eso, apenas si lo hacia y era cuando no podía mas y tal vez cinco horas cuando mucho, porque de resto se encontraba tratando de encontrar entrevista con altos mando en Francia, contaba con la ayuda de los generales ingleses que el Duque de Grandchester había dispuesto para la búsqueda dentro de las líneas del ejercito británico, pero solo repetían lo mismo que era muy difícil dar con el paradero sin tener al menos un nombre, las fotos no bastaban, ya que si estaban en campamento dispuesto para frente de ahí no podrían sacarlo, no cuando un soldado era tan importante, uno hacia la diferencia.

Cuando a Luciano le nombraban el frente, todo la piel se le erizaba y un escalofrío lo recorría por completo, con casi un año de búsqueda ya era poco lo que lloraba, al parecer las lagrimas habían desaparecido, solo esa angustia torturante que no lo dejaba vivir, debía regresar a Florencia necesitaba mas dinero para seguir con la búsqueda, administrar un poco los laboratorios, los cuales se habían venido prácticamente abajo.

La mayoría lo instaba día a día a que desistiera de esa indagación, que no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado, por el contrario los estaba sumiendo en la ruina, pero como hacerlo si su esposa había decidió dejarlo, se había llevado a su hija y se radico en Venecia.

Estaba en su casa en Florencia, tratando de buscar un sentido a su vida, pidiéndole a Dios lo ayudase a encontrar a su hijo el cual aun mantenía las esperanzas de que estuviese vivo, a recuperar a su esposa e hija. Cuando Anna quien también estaba cada vez mas deprimida por la situación de sus patrones, se acerco hasta él y le entrego la correspondencia, al percatarse de una carta con un remitente que él no conocía procedió a abrirla esperando fuese de algún militar.

Pero no pudo evitar llorar y era una mezcla de felicidad, dolor, tristeza, esperanza, todas haciendo estragos en su ser, al reconocer la letra de su hijo en esas hojas, con manos trémulas, leía cada línea expuesta en el papel, solo con leer Arras ya sabia donde podría ubicarlo… eso lo lleno de una alegría infinita y saber que todo este tiempo estuvo buscándolo en lugares equivocados.

**_Arras 18 de Enero de 1916_**

**_Querida Familia._**

**_Padre, Madre y Hermana…. Por favor padre lea usted la carta, no deje que mi madre ni Campanita lo hagan._**

**_Hace un año que no se de ustedes, se que estarán molestos conmigo, pero esta carta no es para recordárselo, les escribo para que sepan que me encuentro bien, que he sido sumamente fuerte mas de lo que esperaba, he reventado mis propios índices de valentía._**

- Fabrizio Alfonzo como vamos a estar molestos contigo… si te extrañamos… si estoy a punto de volverme loco. – Hablaba para seguir leyendo. – Si tu madre se entera por todo lo que has pasado se pondrá peor… tan consentido que te tenia, dejándote dormir hasta las horas que quisieras y ahora no duermes… se que esto será muy doloroso para ella, mas de lo que ya es… - Leía mientras sentía dolor ante cada palabra, el saberlo perdido en medio de tanto frio, de tanto peligro. – Es imposible en ti mi pequeño que guardes rencor por alguien… espero y yo no sea la excepción. – Su corazón se detuvo al leer que ya había estado en el frente, por lo que sin si quiera darse cuenta empezó a temblar y todas las cosas horribles que ha tenido que presenciar, las lagrimas surcaban aun mas el rostro de Luciano, al saber que aun no había podido olvidar a esa mujer y la angustia se apoderaba con mas fuerzas al saber que de un momento a otro podría regresar al frente y saberlo a punto de morir por hipotermia… si, tuvo que estar a punto de morir para que estuviese tanto tiempo inconsciente.

**_Papá me hace mucha falta, lo amo demasiado y siento un vacio muy grande en el corazón a veces siento tanta rabia por no poder estar a su lado, necesito su protección, necesito un abrazo._**

- No te imaginas la falta que tú me haces hijo, no sabes…. No solo a mi sino a tu madre… a tu hermana. – Hablaba Luciano llevándose la hoja de papel al pecho y abrazándola mientras todo él temblaba a causa del llanto, queriendo con esto darle ese abrazo que su hijo tanto pedía.

Lloro sin saber por cuanto tiempo, ahora solo le pedía a Dios tiempo y fuerzas… le pedía que le diera fuerzas a su hijo, porque ya sabría donde encontrarlo, ya tenia un nombre… sabia que debía buscar a Richard Macbeth, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño después de una ducha, trato de mejorar un poco su apariencia personal, por lo que se afeito llevaba mas de tres meses sin hacerlo, ahora que su esperanza estaba renovaba y que estaba a punto de dar son su hijo, no quería que este lo viera así.

Apenas estuvo listo y le hizo saber a Anna quien al enterarse de la noticia también lloro de la felicidad pues Luciano era como su hijo y los niños sus nietos, vio al hombre desde que era apenas un bebé, fue quien ayudo a la señora Christine a criarlo y haberlo visto por casi un año destrozado, casi al punto de la locura y verlo sonreír ahora, era la gloria.

El hombre se fue directamente a la estación de trenes para dirigirse a Venecia, donde estaba su esposa e hija, tenia que hacerlas participes de tan maravillosa noticia, por lo que apenas llego a la casa, pregunto por ambas e informando que su hijo estaba vivo y que este se encontraba bien, que ya sabia donde y a quien buscar, esa noche la paso con ellas, hablaron y cenaron en familia como esa que se había venido abajo hace aproximadamente un año y logro dormir abrazado a su esposa, pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando y llorando recordando todo por lo que habían pasado, él le dejo claro que debía regresar a Florencia por la mañana y de se ahí se iría nuevamente a Francia estaba vez lo mas cerca de Arras posible y que dentro de poco tendrían a Fabrizio nuevamente con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente antes de partir su hija lo abrazaba y le daba un beso pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento, Luciano sabia que el recelo en ella había mermado un poco gracias a que su hermano estaría nuevamente con ellos, al llegar a Florencia tuvo que dirigirse a varios bancos a solicitar prestamos para poder correr con los gastos, ya los Laboratorios no daban para nada mas, apenas si sobrevivían, solo uno de los bancos le ofreció la ayuda necesaria haciéndole efectivo el prestamos esa misma tarde, al día siguiente se encontraba en Francia ahí se reunió con los generales ingleses que lo estaban ayudando, quienes estudiaron el caso y con los datos proporcionado emprendieron nuevamente la búsqueda, lo mas lejos que pudo llegar Luciano fue a Doullens hay estuvo por mas de dos semanas esperando noticias y así paso el tiempo.

Finales del mes de junio y no pasaba nada, la mayoría de las veces estaba caminando por las calles de Doullens, esperando ver a su hijo aunque sabia que este estaba en Arras, en una de esas caminata, se encontró un revuelo armado cerca de unos de los galpones de suministros de soldados ya que los civiles pocos estaban de acuerdo con la guerra y como estaba acabando con sus casas y familiares vio varios camiones salir, tratando de ver dentro de ellos si en alguno de estos iba su hijo, pero sabia que era imposible.

Cuando los militares por fin regresaron, le dijeron que al parecer habían sido trasladados pero que sabían que soldado era, solo que era difícil dar con él, pero que ahora las posibilidades eran mayores.

- Lo hemos encontrado. – Fueron las palabras que Luciano escucho y que para él eran su salvación, pero esta se quebranto cuando continuaron. – Pero esta en el frente en el valle del rio Somme y ahí no podemos hacer nada, solo debemos esperar y cuando regrese ya tiene orden de ser inmediatamente dado de baja y enviado al destacamento de Doullens, ya ahí usted podrá llevárselo. – No pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar estas últimas palabras.

Esperar en eso se había convertido su vida, regreso una vez mas a Venecia dándole la noticia a su esposa de que lo habían encontrado, pero ante la insistencia de esta el saber porque no lo traía de una vez por todas tuvo que decirle que no podía porque se encontraba en el frente, este fue un nuevo golpe para ella pues sabia que las posibilidades de vida en este eran de un diez por ciento, por lo que se llenaba de pánico y una vez mas lloraba sin siquiera espabilar con la mirada perdida, observando el jardín a través de la ventana, Luciano tomo asiento a su lado.

- Fiorella… amor… - Pero ella no se volvía a verlo. – Fiorella independientemente de los errores que haya cometido, yo se que no he sido el mejor esposo, también se que no fui el mejor padre, te falle a ti, le falle a Fran y también le falle a mi hijo y acepto mi culpa… y mis errores… Fiorella perdón, perdóname por echar todo por la borda… yo solo quería ser un buen padre… yo solo intento todos los días serlo… quiero estar con ustedes… que no me trates así… yo te amo… amo a mis hijos… por eso te prometo que lo traeré… te lo juro… juro que Fabrizio Alfonzo volverá con nosotros así sea lo ultimo que haga. – Le hablaba muy despacio y con la garganta inundada, más ella no se volvía y menos le dirigía la palabra por lo que se puso de pie. – Voy a regresar mañana a Doullens, primero debo reunirme con algunas personas… - Pensaba decirle que necesitaba mas dinero y debía buscar la manera de encontrarlo, pero prefirió callar, sin recibir respuestas se encamino para salir pero antes de hacerlo la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

- Luciano. –Él se volvió y ella hablo pero con la mirada aun en el jardín. – Solo tráelo… trae a mi niño… y si no puedes hacerlo… no… no regreses. – Estas palabras dichas por la mujer que amaba eran mucho más fuerte de lo que él podía soportar, mas solo trago en seco las lagrimas y salió una vez más.

Luciano por mas que busco, esta vez no encontró la ayuda de nadie, no en Italia, tampoco en Francia, ni en Inglaterra… su ultima opción era América por lo que envió un telegrama para reunirse con William Andley, era su única esperanza, había conocido al joven en una reunión benéfica, donde tanto el banco como sus laboratorios ayudaban en un hospital pediátrico, el americano con dinero para dotar las salas de cura y él con medicamentos, de ahí había mantenido una relación profesional y aunque no era mucho la confianza que le tenia debía mover su ultima pieza.

Después de diez días recibía la respuesta la cual era sumamente alentadora, pero debería viajar hasta el continente americano, eso era dejar mucho tiempo paralizada la búsqueda de su hijo y no lo haría, prefería esperar un poco mas, ese era su objetivo seguir esperando, pero esa mañana antes de enviarle la respuesta a Andley para que disculpara pero que no podría viajar, fue una de las peores noticias de su vida como si aun no fuese suficiente con todo lo vivido, uno de los tres generales, le habían informado que su hijo había caído en el frente pero que gracias a Dios aun se encontraba con vida y que había sido trasladado hasta un hospital militar, dejándole claro que este no podría verlo ya que era imposible el paso hasta el mismo, que inmediatamente empezarían a gestionar el traslado medico para que este pudiese llevárselo, pero que el mismo seria sumamente costoso, sabia que no tenia nada, que estaba en la ruina, todo se lo había gastado en encontrar a su hijo, que todo el patrimonio que su padre le había heredado ahora reposaba en manos militares.

Por lo que acepto viajar a América pidiendo a los ingleses que mantuviesen el contacto con él por telegramas, que al más mínimo acontecimiento con su hijo se lo hiciesen saber y al día siguiente ya estaba camino a América, mientras seguiría desde el barco en contacto con Andley, con quince días de viaje recibió la primera noticia acerca del estado de Fabrizio donde le decían que todo estaba bien, que se encontraba estable, había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y que estaba siendo muy bien cuidado.

Cuando por fin arribo a suelo americano, fue recibido por un empleado de Andley quien lo llevo hasta el hotel donde se hospedaría, siendo este el Palace, al parecer el joven tenia acciones en el mismo, al día siguiente fue la reunión con William en uno de los salones privado del hotel, donde este le entrego el dinero, después de una amena conversación el joven tuvo que retirarse, ya que tenia otros asuntos pendientes y Luciano sin perder mas tiempo, tenia lo que necesitaba, el dinero era mucho mas de lo que requería para poder trasladar a su hijo, en el ultimo telegrama los militares le dijeron que solo esperaban por él para disponer el traslado, Luciano apenas se despidió de Albert salió rumbo al puerto para averiguar y comprar inmediatamente el pasaje con mas prontitud a Francia.

De regreso al hotel pasaba por el lobby cuando uno de los jóvenes recepcionistas le entrego un telegrama, ellos acostumbraban a guardar los mensajes para sus huéspedes en sobres, por lo que Luciano no se dispuso a leer en el mismo lugar sino que subió hasta su habitación, al entrar se quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre la cama, se dispuso a leer el telegrama, en el cual le informaban que en la madrugada del día de ayer el hospital donde estaba su hijo había sido bombardeado y que lastimosamente no habían sobrevivientes.

El hombre apenas temblaba, no podía llorar, ni respirar, no sentía su corazón latir, no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso así, solo sabe que su mundo se desboronaba y solo hacían eco en su cabeza las palabras de su esposa _**"**__**Solo tráelo… trae a mi niño… y si no puedes hacerlo… no… no regreses… no regreses…**_ - Esta ultima se repetía una y otra vez entre recuerdos sumamente rápidos de su hijo desde que lo sintió por primera vez en el vientre de la mujer que amaba, hasta el ultimo beso que le dio en la frente estando en la habitación del colegio, fue entonces cuando exploto en llanto, fue preso de una crisis nerviosa, la habitación le daba vueltas, al parecer alguien llegaba y le hablaba pero él no respondía, solo sentía que el corazón le explotaría, por lo que se lo presionaba fuertemente y perdió toda luz, después despertó y pudo ver al doctor del hotel a su lado, diciéndole que había sufrido el inicio de un ataque al corazón y le ordeno descansar, pero apenas el doctor abandono la habitación, cuando él se puso de pie y no podía detenerse, caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de convencerse de que todo era mentira, mientras lloraba y releía una vez mas el telegrama logrando con esto hundirse aun mas en desesperación… y solo preguntas en su cabeza ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo le diría a Fiorella que su hijo estaba muerto? ¿Cómo aprender a vivir sin él? ¿Llegaría ella a perdonarlo?... y no encontraba respuesta, solo dolor y desolación, desesperanza y tristeza. Mientras solo hablaba incoherencias, había caído en un estado de paranoia que ni él mismo por más que quisiera podía detenerla, toda su esperanza se convirtió en desesperación, en agonía al saber a su hijo muerto, a su familia yéndose por un barranco.

Cuando por fin salió de la habitación sin saber que hora exacta era, ni menos el día, pues había perdido noción del tiempo y del espacio desde que leyó el telegrama, apenas si habría dormido dos horas, no había comido, se encontraba ahora deambulando por las calles de Nueva York, no tenia rumbo al igual que su vida y el frio calaba en sus huesos, pues no se preocupo por abrigarse antes de salir, levanto la mirada al cielo y este se encontraba cargado sin duda alguna llovería, pero bajo la mirada rápidamente, pues no quería si quiera mirarlo, estaba demasiado molesto con él, se canso de pedirle, de rogarle, le suplico con lagrimas en los ojos, de rodillas que le permitiese recuperar a su hijo y este no lo hizo… lo castigo de la peor manera que pueda existir, en ese momento la lluvia empezó a caer, por lo que busco refugio en un café, el cual llevaba por nombre Pub Restaurant.

Cuando entro se encontró titiritando de frio, por lo que pidió un cappuccino para entrar un poco en calor, mientras admiraba el café al que poco probaba, pues su garganta una vez mas se cerraba ante las lagrimas y el dolor, por lo que las limpiaba antes de que están rodaran.

- Dios mío… si me das otra oportunidad… si me regresas a mi hijo… juro que seré un mejor padre… - susurraba mirando la bebida caliente. – Juro que… que lo apoyare en todo… pero regrésame a mi hijo… por favor que sea mentira… devuélveme a mi Fabrizio Alfonzo… lo quiero conmigo. – Apenas levanto la mirada a causa de una conversación en la mesa del frente entre dos hombres que al parecer discutían y en ese momento paso frente a él su hijo, era el perfil de su hijo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era él quien salía del establecimiento pero antes de hacerlo le dedico una mirada. Saco un billete con manos temblorosas, dejo el pago y sin siquiera esperar que alguien le cobrase, se disponía a salir del lugar detrás de Fabrizio, mientras él se decía que tal vez fue que lo enviaron a América por equivocación, cuando salía delante de él se adelantaron los dos hombres que discutían, en la mesa del frente, mientras su hijo caminaba con la cabeza baja a unos cuanto metros, se había colocado un gorro y había acomodado su bufanda y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, llegaba hasta un auto color rojo y la lluvia había menguado un poco, la calle estaba completamente sola, él saco de uno de los bolsillos unas llaves, en ese momento se dio cuenta que los hombres se acercaban a él, quien se sorprendió al verséelos casi encima, por lo que forcejeaba con ellos.

- ¡Déjenlo!... Suéltenlo. – Gritaba, mientras corría hasta el lugar con el desespero en cada poro, al ver como maltrataban a Fabrizio, quien en ese momento levanto la mirada y la clavo en él ante los gritos desesperado, fue en ese momento que uno de ellos lo golpeo en la cabeza y logro meterlo dentro del auto, el otro bordeo el vehículo y subió al lado del copiloto, mientras que el que lo había golpeado entro en este y lo puso en marcha, Luciano se sentía aun mas impotente al ver como el vehículo se alejaba mas no dejaba de correr con las fuerzas que aun tenia para alcanzarlo, sabia que seria imposible, nunca podrá saber que fue lo que paso dentro de este ya que solo fue cuestión de segundos el ver como el vehículo se estrellaba contra un poste de alumbrado eléctrico, el corazón se le detuvo una vez mas, ante el grado de la colisión y al ver como el poste caía encima del auto, parecía que cada vez que tenia a su hijo cerca el destino se lo alejaba una vez mas, pero esta vez no lo haría, no dejaría al destino hacer de las suyas, por lo que recupero el aliento nuevamente y se dispuso a correr, a poco metros de llegar al lugar, vio salir al hombre que había ocupado el puesto del copiloto correr a medias pues al parecer estaba herido, llevaba algo en su mano seguro era un arma, mas Luciano no se detuvo, corrió hasta estar al lado del vehículo y se arrodillo para poder ver a los ocupantes, había mucha sangre y nadie se quejaba, iría por ayuda pues no podría sacarlos de ahí, se puso de pie y miro a varios lados pero no veía a nadie una vez mas se arrodillo fue cuando se percato de que el auto estaba derramando el combustibles y las líneas eléctricas desprendían chipas muy cerca, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Fabri… te voy a sacar… aquí estoy… Fabrizio. – Llorando al punto de desespero. – Soy tu padre… nada podrá hacerte daño. - Se armo de valor y retiro un poco el cable que le estaba pasando corriente a la carrocería, aguantando él la descarga eléctrica de la cual trato de recuperarse lo mas rápido posible e intento abrir una de las puertas pero no podía, por lo que imito al hombre que había escapado e introdujo medio cuerpo dentro del auto, ahí lo vio inconsciente y con manos temblorosas empezó a acariciar el rostro del joven. – Aquí estoy… todo va a estar bien… te voy a sacar de aquí… te voy a sacar. – Decía sin dejar de llorar. – Se que es peligroso… porque no se si tienes alguna fractura… o hemorragia, pero me voy a arriesgar… no puedo esperar… esto va a explotar… hijo por favor despierta… no estas muerto… no lo estas. – Le gritaba en llanto mientras empezaba a jalarlo fuera del vehículo y sintió como él se quejaba un poco a pesar de estar inconsciente. – Ya… se que te duele, pero todo estará bien… te voy a sacar… ya casi… ya casi… - Logrando sacarlo por fin haciendo aun mas fuerza lo arrastro lo suficientemente lejos del auto, el no podía con el peso de su hijo, mas seguía luchando por alejarlo, en ese momento dio un tras pie y cayo de espaldas arrastrándolo con él e intentaba colocarse de pie cuando el auto exploto, en ese instante el hombre le dio las gracias a Dios por haberle permitido el tiempo justo, seguidamente trato de ponerlo en pie, no quería estar ahí, no debía, porque tal vez la persona que escapo estaba buscando a otros compañeros, se esforzó de nuevo por ponerlo en pie obtenido esta vez un poco mas de éxito y lo subió sobre su espalda, apenas si podía caminar pero el miedo le daba mas fuerzas, salió del callejón y camino dos calles mas abajo donde tomo un taxi.

El chofer no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el estado del joven, por lo que le pregunto que había pasado, Luciano respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente y dijo que los habían asaltado, seguidamente le pidió que lo llevase al hotel, el hombre podía ver por el retrovisor como Luciano acariciaba el rostro del joven quien temblaba.

- Tiene frio… deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital… - Sugirió el chofer.

- No… no, yo mismo lo curare, soy medico. – Respondió con voz temblorosa y clavo una vez más la mirada en el rostro del joven que descansaba medio cuerpo en sus piernas. – Todo va a estar bien… Fabrizio… - Mientras miraba sus manos ensangrentadas.

- Señor… tome creo que esto le servirá. – Le dijo el hombre pasándole un abrigo. – Lo dejo un cliente olvidado hace mas de dos semanas… tome para tratar de evitar que la sangre siga fluyendo. – Le ofreció también una bufanda.

Luciano tomo el abrigo y arropo al joven mientras que la bufanda la doblo y las coloco haciendo presión en la cabeza donde estaba la herida la cual hasta ahora no había logrado ver. Cuando llegaron al hotel era cerca de la media noche por lo que solo estaba un botones y el recepcionista además del lobby completamente desierto, bajo con la ayuda del chofer quien llamo al botones, que se alarmo al ver el estado del joven al cual no pudo apreciar muy bien debido a la sangre en el rostro además de su cabellos húmedos los cuales daban la impresión de ser colas de ratas empapados por el rojo liquido, Luciano dio la misma explicación que al taxista y que él se encargaría de curarlo, después de que le dijeran que el doctor del hotel a esta hora no estaba, Luciano solo le pidió un botiquín con artículos de primero auxilios, que él se encargaba de lo demás, ya en la habitación y con el botiquín pidió que lo dejasen solo, busco agua y empezó a limpiar el rostros del joven con manos trémulas, lo reviso descartando cualquier fractura, además de que tenia el pulso un poco bajo, pero era debido a la perdida de sangre, se hacia espacio entre los cabellos para buscar la herida al verla se percato de que era algo grande, por lo que tendría que suturar, dándole gracias a Dios que dentro del botiquín había todo lo que necesitaba, con el cabello largo del joven se le hacia imposible por lo que tomo las tijeras y limpio un poco el área, la herida se llevo unos diez puntos, el trabajo duro mas de tres horas hasta dejarlo dormir tranquilamente a causa de los sedante que el mismo le administro vía intravenosa, cansado de todo el trabajo se quedo sentado observándolo dormir y percatándose que no era su hijo, no era Fabrizio Alfonzo, tal vez lo supo desde que lo vio pero no quería creer en esa posibilidad y una vez mas lloraba la muerte de su hijo.

Una vez mas busco el telegrama y lo leía, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas con una rapidez impresionante porque no era su hijo, podía reconocerlo, pero no entendía este gran parecido entre los dos, nunca en su vida ha visto dos personas tan parecidas mas si no comparte lazo sanguíneo y todo era mas confuso, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo admirando al chico, hasta que se percato que el sol se asomaba, por lo que se puso de pie y se encamino al baño deshaciéndose de su propia ropa ensangrentada y se dio una ducha, cuando salió después de unos cuarenta minutos se encontró con unos ojos zafiros que lo miraban con una mezcla de desconcierto y miedo.

- ¿Quien es? ¿Qué hago aquí? – Pregunto con voz ronca.

- Estas bien… solo tuviste un accidente, pero ya estas bien. – Dijo acercándose hasta él y tomando asiento.

- No recuerdo nada… no sé que hago aquí… ¿Quien es usted? – Preguntaba alterándose un poco.

- Estas bien… cálmate por favor… no te hace bien que te agites. – Le dijo Luciano tomándole una mano.

- ¿Por que no recuerdo nada…? - Dijo a punto de llanto. – Me duele demasiado la cabeza. – Hablaba con voz temblorosa.

- Tranquilo es que aun estás confundido por el golpe que te diste, seguro la inflamación esta bloqueando tus recuerdos, pero pronto pasara… ahora tomate este calmante para que pase un poco el dolor. – Buscando un comprimido el cual le extendió con un vaso con agua. Después de unos minutos el joven volvió a quedarse dormido, tal vez por la debilidad que le había causado el accidente.

Pasaron dos días y el chico no presentaba ninguna mejoría, a pesar de que le estaba administrando medicamentos para la inflamación y los dolores de cabeza, mientras Luciano se bañaba no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido, pensó que tal vez el chico tenia problemas con esas personas que intentaron llevárselo tal vez para asesinarlo y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo como el agua que cubría su cuerpo, no parecía ser una mala persona y menos con algún vicio, lo había examinado y no había rastro alguno de ser algún vicioso y eran pocas las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, o tal vez era que no quería ver a un mal hombre es este joven porque lo comparaba con su hijo… su hijo, aun no podía creer en el contenido de ese telegrama se había aferrado tanto a encontrarlo y llevarlo con él que ahora sencillamente no puede creer que este muerto, no puede renunciar a él, no puede dejarlo ir, su Fabrizio Alfonzo no puede estar muerto. Una vez mas los sollozos de Luciano irrumpían en el baño, todo era demasiado confuso, por un lado estaba el dolor de haber perdido a su primogénito y por otro estaba su necesidad de cuidar a ese joven que estaba durmiendo en la habitación. Al terminar con su baño se envolvió en una bata de paño y salió, encontrándose al chico sentado frente al espejo y entre sus manos un mechón de cabello el cual mutilaba con las tijeras, antes de que Luciano llegara hasta él repitió el proceso tres veces.

- ¿Qué haces?... no puedes estar de pie, aun estas muy débil… ¿Por qué te estas cortando el cabello? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- Me molestan… además no puede curarme bien. – Solo dijo eso y siguió con la labor.

- ¿Entonces estas dispuesto a deshacerte de ellos? – Le pregunto mirándolo a través del espejo y este asintió en silencio, encontrando en este gesto mayor el parecido con su hijo… cada vez que lo miraba no podía creerlo… le era imposible… sabia que no era Fabrizio por el color de los ojos, no es el mismo… también la nariz, el cabello de su hijo es mas claro… pero eso lo sabia él que era su padre, él que conocía cada detalle de Fabrizio, pero quien apenas los conoce no notarían la diferencia tendrían que mirarlo muy bien, juega a favor que tienen un poco mas de dos años que no veían a su hijo. – Entonces déjame ayudarte… no puedes esforzarte. – Dijo tomando él las tijeras, Luciano termino por cortar el cabello tratando de dejarlo lo mas prolijo posible y ahora que lo llevaba corto el parecido con Fabrizio aumentaba. – Listo – Dijo con media sonrisa a la cual el chico correspondió, pero esta se transformo en una mueca. – ¿Aun te duele la cabeza? – Pregunto Luciano preocupándose.

- No… solo que… ¿No podría cortarlo un poco mas? – Pregunto el joven.

- No… bueno no con las tijeras al menos que quieras que te pase la hojilla. – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo.

- Entonces utilice la hojilla. – Le dijo con determinación.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? – Le pregunto Luciano y este se alzo despreocupadamente de hombros.

- No lo sé…. Solo no quiero tener cabellos… solo eso. – Le dijo y Luciano solo asintió en silencio encaminándose al baño para regresar con lo que utilizaría y dio inicio a la labor.

- ¿Aun no recuerdas nada…? ¿Tu familia…? ¿Alguna novia…? ¿A tu madre, no la recuerdas…? ¿Algún hecho? - Le preguntaba y él solo negaba en silencio.

- No puedo y si intento empieza a dolerme la cabeza. – Dijo observando como su cabeza quedaba sin un rastro de cabello.

- Bueno entonces no te esfuerces… las cosas se darán de a poco, pero no debes presionarte…. – Dijo y no pudo evitar reír al ver el cambio en el joven. – Si que has cambiado… ahora ya no hay mas que hacer… no puedo dejarlo mas corto al menos que quieras que retire el cuero cabelludo. – Agrego admirándolo.

- Así esta bien. – Fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

- Vamos a curarte…. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? – Pregunto mientras retiraba la gasa que cubría la herida y el joven negó en silencio. – Dos días. – le hizo saber dejando libre un suspiro mientras recordaba que mañana partiría el barco a Europa y no podía perderlo, porque tendría que esperar cinco días mas. Estaba por terminar cuando llamaron a la puerta Luciano se puso de pie encaminándose a esta mientras retiraba los guantes, abrió y era el servicio a la habitación el cual recibió, el botones entraba con el carrito, mientras admiraba al joven sentado frente al espejo.

- Veo que esta mejor su hijo. – Dijo con media sonrisa y a Luciano el corazón le dio un vuelco y empezó a correrle en frenético galope, pues nunca había dicho que fuese su hijo, por lo que volvió la mirada al joven quien lo observaba desconcertado.

Termino por darle las gracias, haciendo acopio de todo su auto control y el joven estaba por preguntarle algo pero Luciano llego hasta él con la bandeja de comida.

- Debes comer… aun estas muy débil y después regresaras a la cama. – Le dijo cariñosamente pero al mismo tiempo siendo determinante. Después de eso el joven se quedo dormido una vez más y él se perdía en la imagen del chico dormido y un vórtice de recuerdos hacía estragos en él, las palabras del mozo, las de su esposa, las del mismo joven dormido, quien aun no recordaba nada. Una vez mas sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar a Fabrizio perdiéndose en el tiempo sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado tratando de encontrar una solución a todo estos. Se puso de pie y busco una vez mas el telegrama, regreso a su puesto frente a la cama y se sentó aun con el mensaje entre las manos lo releyó varias veces mientras lloraba ante tal noticia, lo arrugo y termino por romperlo ante el eco de la voz de su esposa quien le repetía "Si no puedes traerlo, no regreses" este se repetía haciendo eco en su cabeza y martillaba incesantemente, él necesitaba regresar, necesitaba de Fiorella y de Fransheska era todo lo que tenia ahora, las amaba… necesitaba de ese amor para poder superar la muerte de su hijo, además estaban casi en la ruina, necesitaba retomar todo y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado que Fabrizio Alfonzo nunca decidió ir a la Guerra, que nunca conoció a esa mujer… y Dios, el destino o la vida, quien sea le estaban dando otra oportunidad, pero antes debía pedirle perdón.

- Fabrizio. – Levantando la mirada, la clavó en el techo y las lágrimas inmediatamente quemaron sus sienes. – Perdóname por todo el daño que te cause… hijo espero que no te molestes conmigo aun mas… yo solo quiero proteger de este dolor insoportable a tu madre y a campanita… solo no quiero que sufran mas de lo que ya lo han hecho… por favor si me escuchas donde estés, te pido perdón… Fabrizio… hijo… sé que no será fácil y sé que esta mal, pero si no lo hago, perderá a tu madre, ella no me lo perdonara y sé que no lo va a superar… no lo hará… hijo… hijo, Fabrizio. – Hablaba en voz baja.

- Fabrizio ¿Así me llamo? – Interrumpió el joven quien había despertado apenas unos segundos, logrando escuchar solo las ultimas palabras de Luciano quien inmediatamente bajo la cabeza para encararlo, sin saber que responder llenándose de nervios porque sabia que era ahora o nunca sin saber en que lado jugar si según su conciencia o su corazón, también estaba el dolor. – ¿Me llamo Fabrizio? – Pregunto el joven una vez más y él seguía admirándolo con el temor en cada poro de su piel término por asentir en silencio. - ¿Y soy su hijo? – Inquirió y Luciano solo repitió la acción, sintiendo como en ese momento un peso se alojaba en su espalda, sobre sus hombros e invadía su corazón, ante el suspiro que dejo libre el joven y cerró los ojos. - ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? – Pregunto sin levantar los parpados. – ¿Por que este maldito dolor quiere hacerme explotar la cabeza? –Agrego.

- El dolor pasara a medida que la inflamación ceda…. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al baño, la cara no le daba para mentirle acerca del parentesco. – Solo tuviste un accidente… ahora no puedes recordarlo y no debes forzarte a hacerlo, solo trata de calmarte para que el dolor no te atormente tanto, tampoco puedo estar suministrándote calmantes cada tres horas… como mínimo tienen que ser ocho… ahora voy por algo de comer… regreso enseguida. – Informo alejándose.

- No… no por favor, no quiero quedarme solo…. Padre. – Expuso e inmediatamente a Luciano una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar como lo llamaba, las lágrimas inundaron su garganta pero trago para pasarlas, se volvió muy lentamente sobre sus talones y se quedo observando al joven que lo miraba detenidamente y que después de un minuto se alzo de hombros despreocupadamente.

- No tengo hambre… solo no quiero quedarme solo. – Contesto sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Está bien… entonces pediré servicio a la habitación. – Dijo en un hilo de voz, para que no le ganara la sensación de las lágrimas nadando en la garganta.

El barco partía por la mañana y Luciano aun estaba renuente en su decisión y era poco el tiempo que tenia para poder organizar todo, busco en su maleta vestimenta para el joven, pero no encontró nada que le quedase pues era un poco mas alto que él, con los pijamas no había problemas, pero no tenia ropa para sacarlo del hotel, mientras buscaba en su equipaje se topo con la documentación de Fabrizio y al ver la foto de su hijo sus manos empezaron a temblar y una vez mas un torrente de lagrimas se hacia presente acompañada de la presión en el pecho, esos papeles que lo acompañaban todo el tiempo desde que todo comenzó y que esperaba poder utilizarlos para demostrar la verdadera identidad de su hijo, ahora solo tendrían un objetivo distinto.

Después de unos minutos limpio sus lágrimas y salió encontrándose nuevamente el joven dormido, los calmantes habían hecho su trabajo por lo que aprovecho para salir y comprar algo de ropa, regresando después de dos horas.

Serian alrededor de las siete de la noche cuando organizaba los equipajes siendo observado con detenimiento por el joven sentado en la cama mientras masticaba lentamente.

- ¿Qué hace? – Pregunto tranquilamente.

- Preparo el equipaje… mañana regresamos a casa… sino te has dado cuenta esto es un hotel y en la casa nos esperan. – Respondió mientras doblaba un pantalón y lo colocaba en la valija.

- ¿Quien nos espera? – inquirió una vez mas llevándose un vaso con jugo de manzana a los labios, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Tu madre y tu hermana. – Dijo sin mostrar mucho interés.

- ¿Tengo una madre y una hermana? – Pregunto después de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, ante lo cual Luciano solo asintió en silencio y él continuo. – ¿Por que no puedo recordarlas? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar absolutamente nada?… mi mente parece un libro que solo tiene tres paginas escritas y solo son los tres días que he pasado aquí… todo lo demás, esta totalmente en blanco. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Ya te he dicho que pasara… no debes presionarte… cuando recuerdes todo se solucionara. – Dijo tranquilo sin dejar de lado la labor que mantenía.

Después Luciano se dispuso a cenar y trataba de evadir toda conversación, le dio gracias a Dios cuando el joven se sumo en un silencio absoluto tal vez por una hora o menos no podría decirlo con exactitud, el joven por fin se puso de pie y se encamino al baño regresando unos cuarenta minutos después con una de las pijamas que Luciano le había comprado.

- Creo que esta me queda mejor. – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa siendo esto para Luciano un acercamiento mas para con su hijo, ya que este todo el tiempo tenia una disponible, gesto que apenas apreciaba por primera vez en este joven, por lo cual él no pudo evitar corresponderle de la misma manera al tiempo que asentía en silencio.

- Vamos a curarte. – Expuso y el chico se encamino tomando asiento en la cama, Luciano se ubico en el sillón al lado y abrió el botiquín disponiéndose a utilizar todo lo necesario para la cura. – ¿Te duele? – Le pregunto mientras limpiaba con alcohol y el chico solo negó, después de unos minutos termino, guardo todo y joven termino por acostarse, después de que se lo indicara.

- Gracias. – Dijo mirando a Luciano a los ojos.

- De nada hijo. – Dijo sin pensar solo dejándose llevar por las emociones que lo embargaban verlo ahí y pensar que este era su hijo, llevando una mano hasta la cabeza y con el pulgar acariciándole la frente y delineo las cejas del joven con el mismo dedo.

- Es un buen padre… no puedo recordar nada… pero siento esto tan extraño… siento que es primera vez que mi padre me brinda cariño… hasta raro se me hace llamarlo así… pero se siente muy bien… se lo merece… es un gran padre. – Dijo mirando al hombre a los ojos, a quien el corazón se le empequeñeció de una manera inexplicable.

- Tampoco soy tan buen padre… tengo grandes culpas y defectos también. – Expuso con voz ronca.

- No lo siento así… siento que es un buen hombre… me lo ha demostrado en estos días… no sé como era nuestra relación antes de que mi mente quedara en blanco, pero de algo si estoy seguro, es de que es el padre que cualquiera quisiera tener... siento que puedo confiar en usted. – Hablaba tranquilamente mientras el sedante lo iba adormeciendo de a poco.

- ¿A donde vas? – Pregunto apenas despertaba y se encontró con Luciano saliendo.

- Enseguida regreso hijo. – Dijo con voz tranquila para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pues necesitaba algunas cosas para el viaje.

_**Fin del flash Back**_

* * *

_****__**Llegar a ti, entonces, es buscar  
la voz de un niño entre las multitud,  
recoger el miedo interminable  
que origina un viento nocturno,  
iluminar el amor con una lámpara  
de primitivo y de dulce aceite,  
tocar con los dedos un pájaro de azúcar  
que besa el cuello de las mujeres,  
limitar la invasión de la nieve  
que llega con sus armaduras de frío  
y verte tranquilo y reposado  
quemando el intacto silencio.**_

_**Llegar a ti, entonces, es buscar, Oscar Acosta.**_

* * *

_****__******Nota de autor: Chicas aquí tienen el capitulo, esto fue lo primero que se escribio... las primeras lineas de Quédate cuando Luciano ve a Terry en el Restaurante y despues lo salva de la explosion... una madrugada mi mente hilvano estas primeras lineas, ya vieron como se dieron las cosas, como Luciano llego al hotel con Terry sin que los demas lo reconociesen y como despues logro sacarlo del pais como su hijo.**_

_****__******Saludos y millones de gracias por leer. **_

_****__******Continuara.  
**_


	132. Capitulo 41 parte 4

**Hola chicas aquí les cuelgo el que sigue, ya sé que no tengo perdón por abandonarlas tanto tiempo y más donde nos quedamos, pero es que mi internet es pésimo… sin más aquí les dejo para que leen… muchísimas gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer este fic… Feliz inicio de semana!**

**Capítulo 41**

**Parte 4**

Limpio unas lágrimas que se escaparon sin poder evitarlo al recordar todo lo vivido, se colocó de pie y bordeo el escritorio mientras era vigilado por las miradas de Fiorella y el joven, Luciano le dedico una larga mirada al chico al tiempo que se colocaba de cuclillas frente a Fiorella y la tomo de las manos.

Terry podía percibir el dolor del hombre y como prácticamente este iba a explicarle era a su esposa y no a él quien era él que estaba exigiendo una respuesta, quien la necesitaba.

- Yo sé que no hay justificación alguna para todo lo que he hecho, pero… - Miro al joven mientras sus manos estaban sujetando las de Fiorella quien derramaba lagrimas silenciosas. – Yo amaba… amo a mi hijo… Fiorella… yo – Regresando la mirada a la mujer. - … Tú sabes que yo hice todo, que lo busque día y noche… por casi tres años y la culpa en mi crecía, porque fue por mi culpa que tomó esa decisión, tú me lo dijiste… él me lo dijo en esa carta… no supe ser un buen padre… no supe… y quería serlo, quise ser tan buen padre como el mío… pero me ganaron mis ilusiones de verlo vestido de medico… sé que lo aleje de nosotros para que no buscara a esa mujer… pero mi doble intención era clara, solo que yo no me daba cuenta… solo creí que era lo mejor para él. – Un sollozo se escapó de su pecho. – Pero lo único que quería era que cumpliera mis sueños… a cambio de que sacrificara los de él… no me detuve a escucharlo porque creía que a su edad no podía tener seguridad de lo que quería ser, solo pensaba que eran caprichos de un niño… y me odio por eso… - Respiro profundo para que las lágrimas le dejaran hablar. – Solo Dios sabe cuánto me odio… cuanto lo extraño… cuanto me duele… porque este silencio me está matando de a poco… yo… yo lo encontré, pero no pude verlo… solo que estaba en un hospital militar… y… no quería decirte que estábamos en la ruina… que todo me lo había gastado en su búsqueda… no quería complicar más las cosas… ¿Cómo si fuese posible?... pero no por eso me detendría y busque préstamos con varios bancos… algunos me ayudaron… otros no… pero cuando verdaderamente necesitaba el dinero, cuando tenía que trasladar a mi hijo, ya no tenía nada… porque solo me había encargado de engordar las cuentas de varios militares que solo me daban larga y no hacían nada, los ingleses fueron los que estuvieron hasta el último momento y encontré quien me ayudase, alguien me prestaría el dinero para ese traslado tan costoso, pero debía viajar a América por este… - Él lloraba y Fiorella hacia lo mismo, mientras Terry solo observaba en silencio tratando de pasar ese nudo en la garganta a pesar de que tenía rabia y dolor haciendo estragos en él no tenía fuerzas para interrumpir tal declaración, para acelerar las respuestas a sus preguntas, sabía que llegaría el momento que necesitaba, solo debía esperar.

- Nunca te enteraste de mi viaje a América, pensabas que estaba en Francia, pero tuve que venir obligado por la situación. – Desvió la mirada a Terry y las lágrimas corrían libremente, en ese momento Fiorella llevo una de sus manos y acaricio los cabellos de Luciano, mientras se ahogaba en sollozos, porqué si él era culpable, ella también lo era, fue quien lo obligo a hacer todo y más, Luciano miro una vez más a Fiorella, mientras Terry apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula para no liberar las lágrimas. – Fue cuando me reuní con William, el único dispuesto a prestarme tal cantidad y en efectivo… pues era así que la necesitaba - Hablaba Luciano con voz temblorosa y ronca ante las lágrimas – Cuando venía camino a América… recibí un telegrama donde me informaban que mi Fabrizio Alfonzo estaba bien… que se encontraba estable y lo estaban cuidando, que solo esperaban por mí para iniciar el traslado a Italia, apenas yo pisara el hospital me concederían su baja. – Explicaba.

- ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo fue a parar a un hospital? – Pregunto en un hilo de voz Fiorella, el cual se ahogaba en llanto, mirando a Luciano a los ojos suplicándole que fuese sincero.

- Cayó en el frente… en el valle del rio Somme… el 1 de Julio a las siete y quince de la mañana… – Los sollozos de Fiorella se hicieron incontrolables y todo su cuerpo temblaba, Luciano se abrazo a la cintura de la mujer y descanso su cabeza sobre el abdomen el cual vibraba ante el llanto, y ella se aferraba a los cabellos de su esposo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos como para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen algo que era imposible.

Terry observaba y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara, la cual limpio rápidamente, pues sabía por qué ella se puso de esa manera, ese era el día de su cumpleaños, ella cumplía años el primero de Julio.

- No… me dijeron cuáles fueron las causas por las cuales cayo y nunca quise preguntarlo… no… no podía… Fiorella déjame ayudarte con este dolor… amor… perdóname... perdóname por haberte arrancando a tu niño… por haberte separado de tu bebé… yo solo quería lo mejor para él… - Aferrándose aún más a la cintura de ella. – Pero me equivoque… me equivoque… te juro que hubiese preferido mil veces que se hubiese ido detrás de Antonella. – Expreso con dolor.

- Y si no fue ese día ¿Que paso?… ¿Que paso? – Pregunto sin dejar de llorar mientras se mecía en la silla. – Me lo dejaron morir… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... yo hubiese ido y lo hubiese cuidado… no habría habido fuerza que me lo arrancase. – Pronunciaba ella desgarrándose por dentro.

- Es que todo estaba bien… Fiore, yo tenía el dinero en mi manos y cuatro días después saldría a buscarlo… el barco que me llevaría hasta él zarparía cuatro días después… pues apenas Albert salió del salón donde nos reunimos yo inmediatamente me fui al puerto a buscar el pasaje, no podía quedarme sin boleto… pero cuando regrese… cuando regrese… al hotel - Sentía ahogarse ante el dolor que presionaba su pecho y las lágrimas lo ahogaban, era como vivirlo nuevamente. – Me entregaron un sobre y preferí leerlo en la habitación, pues pedía un reporte inter diario de la situación de nuestro hijo… pero cuando lo abrí… cuando lo leí… yo morí… morí Fiore… me volví loco… yo no podía entender nada, no escuchaba lo que decía, todo se me vino abajo, porque los malditos alemanes bombardearon el hospital donde estaba mi niño… donde estaba nuestro hijo. – Los sollozos ya no lo dejaban hablar y los de ella acompañaban los de él, Terry podía sentir como el dolor les estaba quebrando el alma a esos que considero sus padres por más de cuatro años y que por algunos momentos odio por haberlo engañado por tanto tiempo, por verle la cara de estúpido; pero ahora sabe que ellos han sufrido mucho más que él, por mantener esta mentira, por negarse a ellos mismo la pérdida de su hijo. Solo tragaba en seco mientras los veía como se deshacían ante el dolor.

Fiorella tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Luciano y lo acuno, mirándose a los ojos los cuales brotaban lágrimas a borbotones y sus cuerpos temblaban sin control.

- No pude salvarlo… no pude hacer nada por mi hijo… y no tengo nada de él… nada… solo una tumba en la cual está escrito el nombre de Richard Macbeth… solo eso… una bóveda donde habitan docenas más… nada más…. – El hombre no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el dolor en el pecho, llevándose una mano automáticamente a este para presionarlo.

- Luciano… amor. – Le hablaba Fiorella nerviosamente al ver como la cara se transfiguraba ante el dolor.

Terry se puso de pie inmediatamente y llevo una de sus manos al hombro de Luciano para auxiliarlo, mientras su mirada era captada por Fiorella quien se alteró ante los nervios.

- Vamos a llevarlo al hospital… - Menciono Terry más dueño de la situación, tratando de sentarlo, y veía como el hombre respiraba profundamente y hacia un ademan de alto con la mano.

- Estoy bien… estoy bien… - Hablaba con voz temblorosa. – Solo un brandy y se me pasara. – Al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata y abría unos botones de la camisa.

- No… no tiene que ver un medico… - Le hablaba Terry encaminándose al teléfono.

- Yo soy un médico y se lo que tengo… ahora solo necesito que me escuches… quiero poder sacarme de una vez por todas todo este peso que me asfixia… necesitas respuesta… yo te las daré. – Dijo Luciano deteniéndolo.

- Luciano… no deberías seguir… mejor descansa un poco… - Le dijo Fiorella entregándole una copa con brandy, pero este negaba en silencio.

- No sé cuántos días pase en la habitación, sin salir, sin comer, sin dormir, sin siquiera asearme, solo sentado en una silla, tratando de aceptar lo que ese telegrama decía. – Se interrumpió para dar un sorbo a la bebida. – Y viviendo de los recuerdos desde el primer momento que vi a mi hijo… lo veía venir una y otra vez a mí, pidiéndome ayuda, lo veía llorando, de rodillas, pero yo no podía hacer nada, no podía… cuando por fin decidí salir era de noche… una noche sumamente fría, empecé a caminar por las calles sin ningún rumbo, solo caminar, no me percate de llevar ningún abrigo, en realidad no podía percatarme de nada… por lo que el frio calaba mis hueso, además de eso, una suave llovizna empezó a caer, busque refugio para tomar algo caliente, serian un poco más de las diez de la noche por la soledad de las calles, pero vi un establecimiento abierto… así que entré y pedí un café, fui consiente que era lo único que probaba en días… una discusión entre dos hombre en la mesa del frente me hizo levantar la mirada del café y fue en ese instante que te vi pasar frente a mi, salías del establecimiento. – Dirigiéndose al joven. - Pensé que Dios había escuchado mis suplicas y que eras mi hijo, solo que te habían enviado a América por equivocación, aun no logro entender porque te pareces tanto… nunca he visto dos personas tan parecidas, aturdido ante la visión, te seguí, pero los hombres que discutían se me adelantaron cubriéndome el paso…. – Luciano se detuvo para dar otro sorbo a la bebida.

Terruce observaba al hombre y el dolor de cabeza se instalaba nuevamente por lo que se acuno esta entre las manos y apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas, cerró los ojos fuertemente y llegaban hasta él recuerdos muy rápidos, entre estos los rostros de las personas que los saludaron en el local de Nueva York, esos que lo reconocieron y que le dijeron que era un cliente fijo, pero que había dejado de ir por más de cuatro años, fue en ese momento que recordó a Luciano, él estaba ahí en la mesa junto a la salida, pero solo fue por un instante ya que no se detuvo y salió del local, el frio de esa noche llego hasta él de golpe, por lo que se colocó los guantes en la escalinata al igual que la boina y la bufanda, mientras caminaba cuatro locales, para subirse al automóvil… ahora todo se volvía negro… ese espacio aún estaba en negro, después de eso irrumpía una vez más la voz de Luciano, quien gritaba a cierta distancia. "- ¡Déjenlo!... Suéltenlo" y corría hasta él quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el desespero de aquel hombre por ayudarlo a causa de nada.

Habían dos hombres… si eran dos hombres los que lo estaban obligándolo a entrar al auto, pero él se negaba, oponiéndose violentamente, recuerda que uno de ellos nombro algo acerca de su padre el Duque… Ante el desespero y ver las armas lanzo un golpe atinando a uno en la mandíbula, fue el mismo él que lo golpeo con la culata del revolver en la cabeza y antes de que sus ojos se nublaran vio a Luciano corriendo hasta él, quería ayudarlo, pero los hombres lo introdujeron en el auto, en la parte trasera, se sentía muy débil y algo humedecía su nuca y cuello, la vista completamente borrosa, pero podía escuchar, era un secuestro, lo estaban secuestrando porque habían descubierto que era hijo del Duque de Grandchester, en ese momento a pesar de estar casi a ciegas lanzo una patada al hombre que iba en el asiento del copiloto, este se volvió y lo golpeo una vez más, pero él volvió a lanzar otro golpe.

- Desgraciado… no van a conseguir nada. – Retumbaron en él sus propias palabras.

- Eso lo veremos… ya verás cómo tu papito si estará dispuesto a dárnoslo. – Le dijo uno de ellos y Terry lanzaba otro golpe forcejeando con este, mientras sentía como el auto se ponía en marcha, todo pasaba muy rápidamente, el hombre que lo estaba golpeando, fue detenido por el que conducía, pero este estaba renuente a hacerlo, por lo que entre ellos empezaron a discutir y a forcejear… después un estruendo lo invadió y todo su cuerpo dolía ante la sacudida que dio dentro del vehículo, el dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable y todo nuevamente quedaba en negro… no había nada más.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso ahí, solo podía escuchar a los lejos que alguien le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que lo iba a sacar de ahí y hacia el intento por hacerlo pero ante los movimientos por sacarlo hacia que todo le doliera aún mas, sentía que era arrastrado y cuando logro ver algo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez llegaba hasta él esa explosión que se repetía una y otra vez, esa que lo atormentaba en sueños.

Terry levanto la cabeza en ese momento y miro a Luciano a los ojos, había sido él quien lo saco del vehículo, fue él quien le salvo la vida, al parecer Luciano siguió hablando, dando su versión de los hechos pero ya no le hacía falta lo que el hombre dijera porque ese recuerdo lo golpeo con total claridad, ya no tenía dudas.

El silencio se apodero del salón, apenas interrumpido por los truenos que retumbaban con fuerza a poca distancia, mientras la fuerte brisa y las gotas de agua se estrellaban contra los cristales, parecía que los cielos se estuviesen cayendo, era como si este de alguna forma acompañara en su dolor a los esposos, Terruce mirando a Luciano y el hombre a su esposa quien mantenía la mirada en sus manos las cuales frotaba y en estas caían las gotas de lágrimas, solo se escuchaban los sollozos provenientes de Fiorella, por lo que él se puso de pie una vez más y se encamino hasta ella colocándose de rodillas frente a esta y le tomó las manos, las cuales se llevó a los labios y beso tiernamente.

- Fiore… amor perdóname… perdona esta mentira tan grande… pero no quería que sufrieras… no que… - Hablaba cuando la mujer levanto la mirada ahogada en lágrimas, su rostro estaba sumamente rojo a causa del llanto.

- Lo sabía… siempre lo supe. – Dijo entre sollozos. – Apenas abrí la puerta y te vi con él en el umbral de la casa supe que no era mi niño… lo supe… ¿Cómo crees que no podría reconocer a mi propio hijo?... – Al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su esposo continuo. – Pero entendí que tu amor por mí era más grande de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar… porque me lo regresaste, lo trajiste contigo, me lo llevaste a la casa aun cuando era imposible… porque había muerto, pero me ofreciste uno casi idéntico… y por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas… creí que era un hijo que habías tenido con otra mujer y me lo habías ocultado, porque estaba segura que no tuve gemelos… mi cabeza parecía un torbellino aunado a eso mi dolor de saberlo perdido… así como tú sabias que no era Fabrizio, como lo supiste cuando lo viste… solo me vasto una mirada… y yo misma me negué todo… porque no quiero que mi niño este muerto… no quiero… - Dijo rompiendo nuevamente en sollozos. – Yo lo quiero conmigo… - Llevándose las manos de Luciano a la boca y dándole besos. – Por favor… amor al menos su tumba en Doullens… sé que ahí esta… por eso vas todo el tiempo… llévame con él… yo quiero que regrese… era mi bebé… es mi chiquito… recuerdas su risa… Luciano… me hacen mucha falta sus besos… quiero dormirlo… quiero regresar el tiempo… lo quiero aquí conmigo. – Hablaba sin parar de llorar, ahogándose con las lágrimas.

- Yo también quiero, pero no podemos hacer nada… amor no podemos hacer que regrese… - Hablaba el hombre soltándose del agarre de su esposa y acariciando con manos trémulas las mejillas tratando de limpiar las lágrimas.

Mientras el nudo en la garganta de Terry aumentaba cada vez más, ahora comprende muchas cosas de la actitud de su ma… de Fiorella, como muchas veces a ella se le salían esas palabras para con él, pero ella misma se retractaba, cuando le pidió dormirlo el día de su cumpleaños… en realidad estaba durmiendo a Fabrizio Di Calo… las lágrimas de ella, ahora todo cobraba sentido, era verdaderamente doloroso presenciar esta situación, no tenía argumentos para reclamar nada, para culparlos… no, si los tenia, pero no podía causar más daño y más dolor del que ellos mismos se están haciendo al no querer aceptar la muerte de su hijo… en como ahora los papeles se invierten, ahora Fabrizio Di Carlo está muerto y Terruce Grandchester vivo, era así de sencillo, uno vivo uno muerto, no podían estar los dos.

- Creo que mejor…. los dejo solos. – Acoto Terry poniéndose de pie para salir, al tiempo que Luciano y Fiorella lo miraron, en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe.

- Fabri me dijeron que has llegado, mira que… - Fransheska hablaba, pero detuvo sus palabras al ver el cuadro que se encontró, su padre de rodillas frente a su madre y Fabrizio de pie frente a ella, todos habían estado llorando, excepto su madre que aún lo hacía e irrumpió con un sollozo. – ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto angustiándose siguiendo con la mirada a su padre, quien se puso de pie y caminaba hacia el ventanal dándole la espalda, por lo que miro desconcertada a Fabrizio, quien miro a Fiorella y seguidamente la espalda de Luciano. – ¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando? – Pregunto sintiendo que un remolino se instalaba en su garganta y mirando a Fabrizio quien al parecer era el más calmado.

- ¿Fabrizio? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos con voz estrangulada.

- Fran hija… necesito que te sientes y escuches con mucha calma todo lo que tengo que decirte, esto no es fácil pero debes intentar entender – Indico Luciano sin darse vuelta.

- Papá… ¿Qué ocurrió? - Pregunto de nuevo sintiendo las lágrimas alojarse en sus ojos y sus manos temblar al tiempo que su corazón latía lenta y dolorosamente.

Luciano respiro profundamente para reunir el valor que necesitaba y se volvió para mirar a su hija, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terry que le suplicaban esperar, no quería verla sufrir a ella también, no este día… no hoy. Fiorella intento calmarse pues sabía que su esposo necesitaba de su ayuda, ella debía dejar por un momento su propio dolor para poder consolar a su hija, era Fran quien los necesitaba ahora.

- ¡Alguien hable por favor! Fabri mírame… hermano por favor dime que sucedió – Pidió tomando al joven por los brazos y buscando sus ojos aunque este le rehuía.

- Cálmate Fran… todo está bien – Esbozo el castaño acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

- Hija… hace… hace más de cuatro años, antes de regresar a Italia con… hija yo tuve que viajar a América, ustedes nunca supieron de ese viaje pues pensaban que estaba en Francia buscando a Fabrizio… - Fue interrumpido por la chica que no comprendía nada.

- Si padre lo recuerdo… hace cuatro años tú viajaste a Francia para rescatar a mi hermano y lo llevaste a casa, no entiendo… ¿Qué tiene eso de importante ahora? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- El joven que… - Luciano respiro profundamente de nuevo para aliviar la tensión dentro de su pecho, debía continuar – Ese joven que lleve… él no es tu hermano Fransheska… no es Fabrizio Alfonzo, no lo es princesa – Termino por decir mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedó paralizada en el lugar con los ojos clavados en los de su padre, sintiendo como un temblor recorría todo su cuerpo acompañado de un miedo que le calaba hasta los huesos, su vista busco a su madre quien estaba parada junto a ella y lo que vio en sus ojos fue tan fuerte que sintió como si le hubiese sido lanzada desde una gran altura y le hubiese sacado todo el aire, después se volvió muy lentamente para ver a… a su hermano, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, pudo ver tanto dentro de ellos, era como si el sol hubiese salido en ese lugar y su resplandor la hubiese cegado, su mente quedo en blanco y después varias imágenes del pasado lejano y uno mas reciente desfilaron en esta, sintió como el temblor en su cuerpo se intensificaba y llegaba hasta su alma, el dolor aumento tan rápido que sus piernas se doblaron ligeramente, sus ojos se desbordaron y un vértigo se apodero de ella.

- Fran… - Intento mencionar el castaño.

La chica no espero a que continuase, no podía soportar tanto dolor dentro de su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma, era como si todo se estuviese desintegrando al mismo tiempo, cada fibra de su ser dolía, hasta la más mínima, la desesperación termino por adueñarse de ella y sin decir nada salió corriendo del lugar, quería correr y correr hasta aliviar lo que sentía. Los tres salieron tras ella para alcanzarla y consolarla, pero la chica corría con tanta fuerza que logro abandonar la casa y se internó en el jardín, Luciano se llevó una mano al pecho pues el dolor había regresado, Fiorella se asustó y comenzó a temblar mientras lo sostenía, Terry se volvió para ayudarlos pero el italiano hizo un ademan para que continuase.

- Necesita ver a un doctor ahora mismo – Menciono el chico con determinación.

- Yo estoy bien… estoy bien… busca a Fransheska por favor… por favor hijo – Rogo mirándolo a los ojos mientras un temblor lo recorría.

El joven asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo y después miro a Fiorella, la mujer le pidió lo mismo que su esposo sin palabras, solo con una mirada. Después de eso el chico los dejo solos y salió corriendo en busca de su hermana, aunque… no… no, ella seguía siendo su hermana, sin importar lo que lo demás dijesen ella era su hermana y debía encontrarla, ella lo necesitaba y él había prometido estar a su lado siempre. Ella corría sin un rumbo fijo, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde se dirigía, solo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo… deseaba alejar este dolor que la estaba matando, pero en lugar de aliviarse cada vez era más intenso, se expandía por todo su cuerpo y el aire comenzaba a faltarle, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que no podía aguantar más, se estaba quebrando, llevo sus brazos hasta su cintura para abrazarse a si misma, dejo libre un grito desgarrador con el poco aire que tenía y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Terry comenzaba a desesperarse cuando al fin la vio en lo alto de una de las colinas, la lluvia era tan fuerte que apenas le permitía observarla con claridad, pero era ella estaba seguro, corrió tanto como pudo y la encontró tiritando de frio, abrazada a si misma y llorando con tanto dolor que se sintió como si hubiesen tomado su corazón y apretado con fuerza. Bajo muy despacio para quedar a la altura de ella y la miro a los ojos a través de la lluvia, intento abrazarla pero ella no lo permitió, se alejó como un animal herido mientras lo miraba a los ojos y seguía llorando, la lluvia los había empapado a ambos.

- Fran… por favor – Pidió el castaño mirándola a los ojos y extendiéndole los brazos.

- Tú no eres mi hermano… no eres Fabrizio… y… estoy sola… estoy sola, porque Fabri no… ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo con tanto dolor que erizaba la piel.

- No estas sola… y yo soy tu hermano, no soy Fabrizio… pero… yo te amo con todo mi corazón Fransheska y no quiero perderte… no soportaría hacerlo – Esbozo con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que derramaba y se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaba por su rostro.

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo temblando ante los fuertes sollozos, cerró los ojos unos segundos y tratando desesperadamente de despertar de esta pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla como esas que tantas veces tuvo, abriría los ojos y todo sería perfecto de nuevo… pero… ¿Desde cuándo habían dejado de serlo? – Se preguntó y la imagen de ese cumpleaños donde le regalo a Fabri los libros de leyes fue lo único que llego hasta su cabeza en ese momento, la sonrisa resplandeciente y cautivante de su hermano.

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado… te lo prometo, pero… solo si tú me dejas – Menciono Terry, dejando ver el dolor que también le estaba causando todo esto.

Ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo sus ojos se encontraron con los zafiros de su… eran zafiros y no topacios como los de Fabrizio, siempre estuvo allí… pero ella nunca quiso verlo, se había colocado una venda en los ojos por el bien de su familia y suyo, trato de huir de esto, pero había terminado alcanzándola y ahora todo era peor… mucho peor.

- Fran yo te quiero… - Decía cuando fue interrumpido por ella.

La chica se le lanzo abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer sobre su espalda, ella se aferraba a él mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del joven y temblando integra, era como una niña de cinco años que se estaba muriendo de dolor y tristeza. Él también lloraba mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la chica, sintiendo su propio corazón desgarrarse en este momento, cuanto deseaba tener el poder para ahorrarle toda esta pena a las personas que amaba, había temido tanto llegar hasta esto… pero no podía evitarlo, aunque en estos momentos se estuviese dejando la piel. Ella seguía llorando amarrada a ese abrazo que… que este joven le daba, no podía verlo como a un extraño, no lo era… no era Fabrizio, no era su hermano; pero lo amaba como si lo fuese, gracias a él su familia no se había desmoronado y gracias a él también estaba viva, además le había prometido quedarse con ella siempre… no… no era Fabrizio, pero era su hermano… entonces la certeza de haber perdido a Fabrizio llego hasta ella golpeándola con fuerza, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que dolía, una opresión dentro de su pecho apenas la dejaba respirar, se alejó un poco del chico mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro para cubrirlo, sentía como si se estuviese desgarrando por dentro, su hermano… ella había perdido a su hermano hacia mucho… lo había perdido… - Intento colocarse de pie y correr de nuevo pero sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles, así que termino por caer sobre su estómago sobre la hierba mojada que se mezclaba con la tierra, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Terry se sentía impotente al verla sufrir de esta manera y solo en ese momento lamento no ser Fabrizio Di Carlo para poder darle el consuelo que ella necesitaba, deseaba encontrar las palabras, la manera para aliviar ese dolor, sintiendo que dentro de su pecho también comenzaba a crecer uno insoportable – Se colocó de pie y llego hasta donde ella se encontraba, sentándose sobre la hierba mientras la observaba dejándola desahogarse, no podía hacer nada más… solo quedarse allí, hacerle saber que estaba allí para ella y siempre lo estaría, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro sin poder evitarlo, tampoco quería hacerlo pues en estos momentos él también se estaba liberando de la esencia de Fabrizio Di Carlo, de ese que le brindo una familia, los sollozos de ella se hacían más fuertes así como el temblor que cubría su cuerpo, ya no soportaba verla así y la tomó el brazos como a una pequeña niña y la acomodo en su regazo, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras la mecía.

- Todo estará bien Fran… todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí, me quedare contigo hermanita, no llores más por favor, no puedo verte así princesa… tú eres una mujer fuerte y maravillosa, puedes soportar esto… no te derrumbes Fransheska… no te me derrumbes por favor, no estás sola… yo estoy contigo – Decía mientras apartaba con manos temblorosas el cabello mojado del rostro de la chica y la miraba a los ojos.

- No puedo… no puedo… duele demasiado – Esbozaba ella llorando amargamente.

- Puedes y lo harás… por tus padres, por él… debes hacerlo por él y por mí, porque yo también te necesito… llora todo lo que necesites ahora yo me quedare contigo, pero vas a salir de esto, vas a lograrlo princesa… - Indico abrazándola con fuerza y ambos lloraban llenos de dolor. Minutos después los sollozos menguaron, ella se acomodó frente a él y le tomó las manos entras las suyas, sentados uno frente al otro se observaron por varios minutos, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían.

- ¿Fabri esta…? – Intento preguntar un poco más calmada.

Él no sabía que hacer pues no quería seguir hiriéndola, pero sabía que ella se merecía la verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo engañada y no era justo, él conocía muy bien lo que era sentirse así y no se lo deseaba a nadie, menos a su hermana – Asintió en silencio sintiendo como su corazón se encogía dentro del pecho y las lágrimas inundaban su garganta.

Ella cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas perfectamente distinguibles entre las gotas de lluvia que bañaban su rostro, rodaron por sus mejillas cayendo pesadamente sobre su pecho, se quedó inmóvil y Terry apenas podía apreciar que estaba respirando, su piel tan pálida que parecía transparente, sus labios temblaban ligeramente así como sus parpados cerrados, seguramente por el frio, poso la mirada en sus manos y estas empezaban a ser pintadas de un tono azulado, las tomó entre las suyas para darle calor, aunque él apenas si era consciente del frio a su alrededor, pero estaba allí presente y si seguían aquí iban a terminar enfermándose.

- Fran debemos regresar a la casa – Pronuncio lentamente para no perturbarla pues ella se había sumido en una especie de sueño, un trance.

La chica negó con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos y se quedó inmóvil de nuevo, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y ahora sus labios también estaban morados, el temblor se hacía cada vez más intenso y la lluvia no menguaba, la brisa los golpeaba con fuerza. Terry se colocó de pie soltando suavemente las manos de la chica y se deshizo del abrigo que llevaba para colocárselo a ella, después hinco una rodilla en la hierba y la tomó en brazos. Fransheska abrió los ojos sobresaltada, se sujeto de los hombros del chico y lo miro a los ojos.

- Si no te saco de aquí él no me lo perdonara nunca, estoy seguro que desea con todas sus fuerzas tenerte a su lado… pero no de esta manera, primero tienes muchas cosas que hacer… debes casarte, tener hijos… y nietos… bisnietos... debes vivir Fransheska, tener una familia y ser feliz, inmensamente feliz - Expreso con la voz ronca por las emociones que iban de un lugar a otro dentro de su pecho y asaltaban su alma con fuerza.

- Solo… me estaba despidiendo de… pero no puedo… no quiero que se vaya, no quiero – Esbozo de manera entre cortada por el llanto y el frio.

- No tienes que hacerlo, él siempre estará con ustedes… aunque no lo veas, ellos siempre se quedan para cuidarnos – Menciono para darle consuelo.

Ella coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de este, seguía llorando pero al menos estaba más calmada, a ratos dejaba libre algún sollozo cargado de dolor y temblaba, pero intentaba contralarse como hacia siempre, tratando de mostrarse fuerte delante de todos. Cuando llegaron a la casa fueron recibidos por Francis, la mujer se veía contrariada ante la situación que vivían, pero mantuvo el aplomo, sus padres no estaban por ningún lado, Terry le pregunto con la mirada por ellos, la mujer señalo con sus ojos la segunda planta de la casa, se mantenían en silencio para no perturbar a la chica, el castaño asintió en silencio y se encamino con ella en brazos aun hacia las escaleras, la llevo hasta su habitación y la sentó en uno de los muebles mientras le preparaba un baño de agua tibia.

Cuando regreso a la habitación la encontró levantada observando a través de la ventana hacia el jardín, se acercó hasta ella y paso un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola a su cuerpo suavemente para después darle un beso en la frente. Ella dejo libre un par de lágrimas y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del chico, necesitaba de esa fuerza que él poseía, necesitaba saber que no estaba sola, que aun contaba con su hermano… aunque no lo fuese de sangre, ella lo sentía así y en medio de esta tempestad debía aferrarse con fuerza a un mástil y él lo era, siempre lo había sido. En ese momento escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, en realidad el castaño pues ella parecía seguir ausente, con la mirada perdida en la bruma que rodeaba toda la casa, al no escuchar respuesta la persona que llamaba procedió a abrir con mucho cuidado la puerta, asomando medio cuerpo.

En cuanto Francis le anuncio que los chicos habían regresado Fiorella dejo a Luciano descansando y fue hasta la habitación de su hija, una ola de alivio la recorrió entera cuando sus ojos vieron ese cuadro, pensaba que Fransheska regresaría odiándolos a todos por haberle ocultado la verdad, pero al parecer no era así, al menos se notaba calmada – Camino muy despacio hasta donde los jóvenes se encontraban y sus ojos se encontraron con los de…

- Fran… será mejor que te cambies de ropa, todo estará bien… - Susurro Terry mirándola a los ojos y después le dio otro beso en la frente.

Ella asintió en silencio, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, lo abrazo con fuerza y después lo dejo ir… no sabía si volvería a verlo, tal vez si… tal vez solo había venido a despedirse, ya no sabía nada y tampoco deseaba saber, solo quería olvidar… hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado y despertar teniendo doce años, recuperarlo todo. Se separó muy despacio de él y volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el jardín

El joven camino para salir del lugar pero antes de eso le indico con una mirada a Fiorella que estaría cerca por si lo necesitaba, ella asintió en silencio dejando libre una lagrima y sujeto con suavidad la mano del joven, clavando sus ojos en los de él le dio las gracias por lo que estaba haciendo, Terry solo asintió en silencio y termino por salir. Fiorella camino hasta donde su hija se encontraba, no sabía que hacer o decir, se sentía atada de manos viendo a su pequeña de esa manera, sufriendo tanto y su corazón se quebraba… de nuevo debía afrontar la muerte de su hijo y esta vez… esta vez no había escapatoria, debía aceptar la realidad. Abrazo a Fransheska con suavidad por detrás, apretándola para hacerla sentir segura, para evitar que se rompiese como una delicada muñeca de cristal, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la chica cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo a causa de los sollozos, el dolor no había cedido… no se había alejado un minuto y ya no tenía caso seguir mintiendo, era hora de dejarlo salir… de dejar que se fuese… - Pensaban abrazadas y llorando en silencio pero sintiendo que el alma se les desgarraba.

Terry no sabía qué hacer, esto había resultado mucho peor de lo que esperaba, el dolor de ver a esa que fue su familia… su primera familia, la única que verdaderamente había tenido en su vida, sufrir de esta manera, destrozada y vacía lo sumía en un tormento atroz, deseaba acabar con eso que atravesaban, poder devolverles lo que habían perdido… pero ¿Quién le devolvería a él lo que también había perdido? ¿A quién culpar de todo esto? Luciano le había salvado la vida… y lo demás solo fueron consecuencias de su desesperación y su dolor, él sabía hasta que extremos puede llevarte el dolor… cuando duele perder a alguien que era todo para ti y más aún, perder a una familia completa ¿Cómo juzgarlo? ¿Cómo exigirle que pague por algo así? Ha pasado casi cinco años de su vida pagando por lo que hizo, cada instante de su vida consciente que vivía una mentira y aguantando un dolor que no podía expresar, saber a su hijo muerto y no poder llorarlo como necesitaba por tener que fingir delante de todos que nada había pasado… pensando que engañaba a todos ¿Acaso existe un castigo más grande que ese? – Pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo sin lograr decidir si se quedaba o se iba de allí.

Sus ojos se toparon con la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban sus padres y se acerco hasta esta muy lentamente, estaba preocupado por la salud de Luciano, el hombre no estaba bien… aunque estuviese empeñado en hacerles creer a todos lo contrario, esos dolores en el pecho no eran normales, giro la manilla sin pensarlo mucho y se asomo a la habitación esperando que este estuviese dormido, pero no fue así.

- Pasa por favor – Pidió el hombre con voz grave.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto acercándose a la cama donde reposaba.

- Mejor… no tienes que preocuparte por mi… ¿Cómo esta tu… como dejaste a Fransheska? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Esta bien… ella es fuerte y sabrá superar todo esto, Fiorella esta con ella ahora no se preocupe… bueno yo me voy… - Decía cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde iras? ¿Encontraste a tu familia? – Pregunto alterándose un poco y dejo ver una sonrisa de alivio al saber que el joven estaría bien.

- Si… los encontré, pero ellos no están aquí… no me iré aun de Chicago debo resolver unas cosas antes – Contesto alejándose un poco.

- Quédate aquí… puedes quedarte… - Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo hare… quiero estar cerca de Fran, le prometí que estaría a su lado siempre y deseo cumplirlo, las cosas ahora serán distintas pero… planeo que al menos con ella sigan iguales, si a usted no le molesta – Menciono con calma.

- Por supuesto que no, no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por ella… por todos nosotros, quisiera también… si es posible que… que me perdones por todo lo que te hice, no tenia derecho… yo… - El hombre intentaba hablar pero las lagrimas lo estaban ahogando de nuevo y comenzó a temblar.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle… usted me salvo la vida, de no ser por eso… yo no estaría aquí en este momento, pero no debe alterarse… ya hablaremos después cuando este mas recuperado – Indico Terry tomándole una mano al hombre.

- Gracias… hijo… - Dijo pero al ver que el joven se tensaba continuo – Siempre que te llame hijo lo hacia porque lo sentía así… para mi lo fuiste desde el mismo momento que te saque de ese vehículo y lo seguiste siendo cuando comprobé que no lo eras… créeme por favor – Agrego mirándolo con los ojos anegados de llanto.

El chico asintió en silencio luchando por no dejar libre su propio llanto, tenia tantas emociones haciendo estragos dentro de su pecho que no sabia que decir o como manejarlas, estaba en medio de un naufragio donde no sabia como salvarlos a ellos y tampoco como salvarse él, en estos momentos sentía que la vida era tan injusta… era demasiado injusta pues su corazón le gritaba que ninguno merecía sufrir, no como lo estaban haciendo… ¿Hasta cuando? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos cuando la voz de Luciano lo atrajo a la realidad.

- Durante mucho tiempo le recrimine a Dios el haberse llevado a mi hijo… estaba molesto y dolido con él, pensaba que no había escuchado ninguno de mis ruegos, que todas mis lagrimas y mis palabras habían sido en vano, que me estaba castigando por haber sido un mal padre… por no seguir su ejemplo y llevar a mi hijo mas allá de donde podía soportar; pero entonces cuando tú apareciste… fue como tener un milagro entre mis manos, solo que tampoco supe que hacer con esto que Dios me estaba ofreciendo, debí reparar el daño que le hice a mi hijo ayudándote a ti… regresándote a los tuyos, devolviéndoles ese hijo que seguramente también creyeron perdido como lo estaba el mío, pero… no pude… no pude – Hablaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se notaba bastante tranquilo por lo que Terry le permitió seguir desahogándose y solo estaba allí escuchando sin juzgarlo, Luciano seguía en su monologo – Tenia miedo pues estaban esos hombres que te querían hacer daño, no me hubiese perdonado colocarte en manos de esas personas por un error, yo estaba tan aturdido que no… no pensé en llamar a la policía tampoco, no sabia nada de ti y tu amnesia no cedía con el pasar de los días, te juro que no era mi intensión hacerte daño, alejarte de los tuyos… en ese momento solo pensaba en mi familia… y también en tu seguridad, fui un egoísta, un malnacido… un miserable que no merece ni siquiera tu compasión, te robe todo lo que eras y no contento con ello te inste a llevar la vida de alguien mas, los pocos días que estuviste consciente durante el viaje me encargue de llenarte de los recuerdos de mi hijo… no tenia ese derecho, ni ese ni ningún otro… tú tenias una vida, una familia, un mundo y yo llegue para arribártelo todo – Finalizo y estaba vez las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, estaba calmado aparentemente pero por dentro la culpa y el dolor lo estaban desgarrando.

- Todos cometemos errores… y yo no estoy exento de eso, tal vez también tuve mucho que ver con todo esto, me aferre a esa seguridad que ustedes me brindaban, junto a ustedes me sentía amado, protegido e importante… nada de eso lo tuve antes, mi vida anterior no era color de rosa Luciano, por el contrario era un verdadero desastre… estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas por sobrevivir, por librarme de una pena que me consumía el alma de apoco, antes de ustedes no sabia lo que era ganar… siempre perdía, a donde quiera que iba o cualquier cosa que deseara, lo que mas anhelaba terminaba perdiéndolo siempre, me había resignado a vivir a medias, sin mas esperanzas… tu decisión fue arbitraria, estuvo mal y equivocada pues no solo me engañaste a mi sino también a tu familia y eso les ha causado mucho dolor a todos, pero me dio una oportunidad para ver las cosas de manera distinta… la verdad no sé que pensar en este momento, me encuentro confundido, dolido y… tengo tantas cosas que solucionar ahora, pero… créeme cuando te digo que no te odio, no podría hacerlo… tú fuiste ese padre que siempre me falto, me diste la familia que siempre deseaba y nunca tuve, presentaste un mundo distinto para mi, completamente distinto – Menciono el joven con voz calmada sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama del hombre, de a ratos lo miraba a los ojos.

- Pero también te hice sufrir… y a tu verdadera familia, lo mas probable es que ellos hayan creído que moriste en ese accidente, que eras tú ese hombre que quedo dentro del auto – Puntualizo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Fue justamente lo que paso… para todo el mundo yo morí en ese accidente hace mas de cuatro años, el cuerpo quedo calcinado y al ser mi automóvil se llego a la conclusión que era yo, aun no comprendo… ¿Cómo no te enteraste quien era si la noticia salió reflejada en todos los diarios? – Inquirió con la mirada clavada en los ojos topacio.

- No salía de la habitación para no dejarte solo… lo hice en un par de ocasiones y en lo ultimo que pensé fue en comprar periódicos, ya no me interesaba nada de lo que pasase en el mundo, en ese entonces solo se hablaba de la guerra y esta para mi podía irse al mismo infierno con todos los involucrados en ella, por su culpa yo había perdido a mi pequeño, ella me lo había quitado después de estar por varios años jugando y jugando conmigo… lamento no haberlo hecho, tal vez allí hubiese encontrado algo relacionado contigo o con el accidente – Contesto con voz calmada y después mirando al joven a los ojos y centrando todo su interés en él le pregunto - ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acasos eras alguien importante para que tu muerte haya sido reseñada en todos los diarios? – Sintiendo un temor adueñarse de la boca de su estomago y su corazón comenzó a latir con dolorosa lentitud.

- ¿De verdad usted no sabe quien soy? – Pregunto un tanto desconcertado el castaño… aunque ya lo sospechaba, porque de saber quien era nunca hubiese permitido un encuentro entre él y sus padres como ese que estuvo a punto de dar en el puerto de Southampton. Cuando el hombre negó dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos unos segundos – Mi nombre es Terruce… soy el primer hijo del decimo cuatro duque de Grandchester y… - Se interrumpió al ver como el hombre perdía todos los colores del rostro y su cuerpo tembló.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo presa del terror – ¿Tú… tú eres el hijo de Richard Grandchester? ¿Eres… eres Terruce Grandchester? – Inquirió mirándolo asombrado.

- Si… y de su actual esposa Eleonor Baker, ahora duquesa de Grandchester – Respondió con cautela al ver el estado del hombre que empeoraba cada vez mas.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho Dios? – Se preguntaba realmente alterado.

- Luciano trate de calmarse… por favor, todo esta bien… no pasa nada… - Decía cuando fue interrumpido por el italiano.

- ¡No! No lo esta… tú no entiendes hijo, no… puedes entenderlo, Richard Grandchester fue el único hombre que me brindo una mano de manera desinteresada cuando estaba buscando a mi hijo… fue él quien me puso en contacto con los militares que encontraron a Fabrizio… los mismo que a diferencia de los demás no me quitaron un solo centavo y solo pedían el dinero necesario para el traslado de mi hijo a Florencia… gracias a Richard Grandchester yo pude tener la esperanza de recuperar a Fabrizio – Menciono llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Esta noticia para Terry fue como un balde de agua fría, él estaba al tanto de la ayuda brindada por su padre a Luciano, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta hasta que grado este había movido sus influencias, pensaba que tal vez un par de llamadas o promesas efímeras para salir del pasado… pero… no, su padre le había ayudado a encontrar a su hijo y lo había hecho sin tener ningún beneficio a cambio… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los sollozos del hombre.

- Yo le robe el hijo al hombre que me ayudo a recuperar al mío… yo… yo destruí la familia de la única persona que se condolió de mi dolor y me tendió una mano… no tengo perdón… no tengo perdón – Repetía entre un llanto amargo.

- Luciano usted no destruyo nada… yo llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en América, había huido de mi casa en Londres porque no soportaba la vida que llevaba en ese lugar, mucho menos el trato con mi padre… si le alivia en algo sepa que usted no destruyo nada, pues entre mi padre y yo nunca existió una verdadera relación de familiaridad, por el contrario no podíamos ni vernos… muestra de ello fue que durante el tiempo que estuve en América jamás recibí una carta de él, nunca me escribió para decirme que estaba orgulloso de mi trabajo… pues evidentemente lo consideraba indigno, tampoco menciono querer una reconciliación o al menos una relación menos áspera… él sencillamente se olvido de mi – Expreso sintiendo como ese dolor de antes volvía, se había prometido darle una oportunidad al duque, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, había demasiado dolor aun por curar.

- No creo que las cosas hubiesen sido así… tal vez él haya cometido muchos errores, pero te quería mucho, en las veces que fue a su despacho para entrevistarme con él de lo único que me hablo fue de ti, me decía que tú y… y Fabrizio eran muy parecidos, claro ninguno de los dos atribuimos ese parecido al físico que evidentemente ustedes tienen, ese que aun no logro entender, tú mismo pudiste ver cuan parecido eres a Fabrizio, simplemente hablábamos de dos jóvenes incomprendidos que estaban luchando por ser ellos mismos, no me pareció nunca ver que se avergonzara de tu trabajo o algo relacionado contigo, por el contrario… se notaba orgulloso, y también que te amaba mucho – Expuso el italiano mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pues a mí nunca me lo demostró… no hasta ahora, por petición de mi madre he intentando retomar mi comunicación con él, pero no es tan sencillo… - Fue interrumpido por el hombre de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver que este tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

- Supongo que Fabrizio pensaría lo mismo de mí… es muy probable que haya muerto odiándome, por mi culpa se vio en medio de ese infierno, por mi intransigencia, por mi egoísmo… fui un ciego, el peor de los padres… yo le impuse a mi hijo todo, hasta que dejase de amar, menosprecie sus sentimientos… él era un hombre y yo lo seguía tratando como un mocoso incapaz de decidir lo que quería para su vida… - Los sollozos no lo dejaron continuar.

- Las cosas son distintas Luciano… - Decía Terry mirándolo.

- Lo son ahora, lo fueron contigo… pero antes no, yo nunca le di a mi hijo la libertad que tú tenias, con él fui injusto e inflexible… mi palabra era ley, me imponía por sobre todos incluso de Fiorella, ella intentaba ser conciliadora entre nosotros pero yo la hacia a un lado… yo soy el único culpable de haberlo perdido, nadie mas que yo merece vivir siempre con este peso… le destruí la vida a Fabrizio – Esbozo mientras lloraba amargamente.

Terry se quedo en silencio mientras lo observaba, ese hombre que tiempo atrás le había parecido el ser humano mas recto, honesto y comprensivo del mundo también había sido un reflejo de su padre, un hombre autoritario y déspota ¿Quién lo creería? Pues ya no queda nada de quien se supone un día fue; el dolor y la desesperación habían golpeado tanto durante estos últimos años que ya de ese Luciano Di Carlo no quedaba nada, solo un hombre abatido y lleno de culpas. Solo cuando somos llevados hasta nuestros propios extremos nos damos cuenta que tan lejos podemos llegar… justo eso veía en este hombre y… también en su padre, pues este había cambiado, y no era su imaginación o su deseo de verlo así, no, Richard Grandchester también había cambiado ¿Tal vez la muerte de sus hermanos, tal vez el creerlo muerto a él también? Eso era imposible de saber con certeza, pero ambos llevaban sobre sus hombros y enorme peso y ahora solo luchaban por seguir adelante con este acuestas.

- Debo hablar con el duque de Grandchester… pedirle perdón… sé que no tengo excusas, que nada de lo que haga ahora podrá reparar el daño que le cause, pero debo hacerlo… es necesario que le de la cara y asumir el castigo que merezca – Pronuncio un poco mas calmado.

- No es necesario que haga nada, mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto… ya hemos hablado y le ha quedado claro que esta situación solo me concierne a mi y soy quien debe manejarla… creo que ya he terminado con lo primero, ahora queda comenzar a recuperar mi pasado, no se preocupe por lo demás – Indico en tono serio y tranquilo.

- Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas… Terruce, tus padres merecen una explicación y es mi deber dárselas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo le contare todo lo que sucedió pero no deseo que usted se enfrente a mi padre, aunque el duque de Grandchester ha accedido a darme esta libertad no le aseguro que sea tan condescendiente con usted si llegan a encontrarse, no todo el mundo puede ver las cosas como las veo yo… no todos lograran comprender sus motivos, yo lo hago… aunque no lo justifico pues todo su esfuerzo en lugar de salvar a su familia solo termino dañando a otros y hasta a eso que deseaba proteger, usted jugo a ser Dios Luciano y eso le salió muy caro… así que no se preocupe por nada yo hablare con mis padres, por lo pronto deseo quedarme para acompañar a Fransheska y también porque necesito hablar con… - Se interrumpió de pronto.

- Con Candy… tienes que hablar con ella, sabes que es algo curioso… ahora todas esas cosas que antes nos parecían extrañas en la actitud de los Andley tiene tanto sentido, ustedes se conocían… ella fue… - Luciano se detuvo al ver que el chico se colocaba de pie y le daba la espalda para observar a través de la ventana, aunque afuera la noche era de un negro cerrado.

- Mañana buscare a Albert, deseo hablar primero con él… antes de verla a ella y contarle todo, la verdad no sé que esperar, solo que logre entenderme – Esbozo sin querer entrar mucho en detalles, después se volvió para mirar al hombre. – Sera mejor que intente descansar un poco, hoy ha sido un día muy difícil para todos y yo también estoy cansado – Agrego mirándolo.

- Terruce… yo no tengo… de verdad no tengo ni siquiera derecho a pedirte perdón, no lo merezco hijo, te quite tantas cosas y lastime a gente inocente… creo que esta vida no me alcanzara para pagar por lo que he hecho y es una suerte que Fiorella este a mi lado después de lo que sucedió, por ella hice todo esto… temía perderla, también a Fransheska… ellas eran mi única razón para seguir viviendo, fui injusto contigo y con las personas que te amaban, pero créeme cuando te digo que si tuviese el poder de reparar en parte todo el daño que cause lo haría sin pensarlo, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites por favor… yo puedo ayudarte a hablar con Candy y hacerte comprender lo que ocurrió… - Fue interrumpido por el castaño.

- Lo que sucedió entre Candy y yo fue mucho antes del accidente Luciano, esas cuentas del pasado siguen pendientes y son precisamente esas las que determinaran nuestro futuro… juntos o no, además ella hora se cree enamorada de su hijo y no de mi… bueno al menos todos los demás se han encargado de asegurarlo, yo dudo que sea una simple ilusión lo que ella siente por Fabrizio Di Carlo – Dijo intentando parecer calmado.

- Todo esto es tan complicado, pero debes confiar en ese amor que ella te profesa… algo me dice que esas personas de las que hablas tienen razón y ella sigue enamorada de ti, solo debes darte la oportunidad de recuperarla de nuevo y como te dije cuenta conmigo para hacer lo que se deba hacer, déjame pagarte de alguna manera y compensarte por todo eso que te quite, solo así lograre conseguirme tranquilo – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por lo pronto trate de descansar y ya veremos después, olvide lo de la entrevista con mi padre, no ganara nada con ello y tampoco tema una acción legal en su contra, yo me encargue de hacerle saber que no haría nada para perjudicarlo y pienso cumplir con ello, al fin y al cabo usted fue ese padre que Richard Grandchester no supo ser… buenas noches Luciano – Señalo con seguridad y después se volvió para marcharse.

- Gracias hijo… muchas gracias, descansa… - Esbozo viéndolo salir y cuando la puerta se cerró tras el chico, comenzó a llorar de nuevo – Perdóname Terruce… perdóname hijo – Susurro en medio de un llanto quedo pero muy doloroso.

Salió al pasillo desplazándose con pasos lentos y pensados, sentía como si llevase el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas, todo había empezado y ya no podía darle más tiempo, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a Candy, no sabía que esperar de ella, tal vez se había cansado de esperarlo y había decidido dejar todo atrás, sonaba pesimista pero tal y como estaban las cosas eran muy pocas las esperanzas que podía guardar, ya antes se había arriesgado a soñar y había terminado estrellándose contra la peor de las realidades… - Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras le llevaba las manos a la cabeza y las entrelazaba en el cabello castaño, estaba igual de largo a como lo llevaba cuando ocurrió el accidente. Escucho la puerta de la habitación de su hermana abrirse y enfoco su mirada en esta de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo esta Fran? – Pregunto a Fiorella con preocupación.

- Mejor… bueno aún sigue como ausente, no ha mencionado nada y tiene la mirada perdida, supongo que es natural que actué así… y tú ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Inquirió acercándose al joven con cautela, pero también con deseos de reconfortarlo.

- Estoy bien… un poco cansado solo eso – Contesto sin mucho énfasis.

- Siempre luchando por parecer fuerte – Susurro la mujer mirándolo a los ojos y se acercó un poco más a él mirándolo con ternura.

Terry apretó la mandíbula para no derramar las lágrimas que habían llenado en segundos su garganta y tomó aire lentamente para liberar la presión que tenía dentro del pecho, adoptando esa posición recta que lo hacía parecer inquebrantable, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban, estos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas y gritaban que no estaba bien… la verdad era que no estaba nada bien. La mujer llevo una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla con suavidad, arriesgándose a ser rechazada por él, sin embargo el joven cerró los ojos y dejo correr un par de lágrimas, dejando libre un suspiro pesado que parecía salir desde el fondo de su ser; ella acorto la distancia entre ambos amarrándolo en un abrazo que buscaba llenarlo de esa calidez y seguridad que él necesitaba, el chico se aferró a este y rompió a llorar, no sabía porque Fiorella lo hacía sentirse tan vulnerable, tal vez porque fue ella quien le enseño y prácticamente lo obligo a demostrar sus sentimientos, porque gracias a ella conoció lo que era ser libre de expresase, fue ella quien se quedó con él todas esas noches cuando las pesadillas y el miedo lo torturaban… su madre, eso fue Fiorella Di Carlo… su madre, la que tanto tiempo busco entre las frías paredes de su casa en Oxford o en el San Pablo y nunca encontró… ahora tenía dos madres, porque no podía dejar de ver así a esta dama que lo lleno de amor y cariño aun consciente que no era su hijo, esa que volcó todo el amor que le tenía a Fabrizio hacia él y lo cambio tanto, lo hizo crecer y creer en los demás.

- Todo estará bien… ya verás que lograras recuperar todo lo que perdiste, tienes esa oportunidad en tus manos hijo y debes luchar por eso, no te rindas nunca por favor… tú tienes mucha fuerza dentro de ti, lograste sacar a esta familia de donde se encontraba y nos volviste a la vida… perdonamos por aprovecharnos, por ocultarte la verdad... no fue justo, pero… yo no pude… no podía aceptar que mi hijo ya no estaba conmigo, yo lo adoraba… - Susurraba mirándolo a los ojos – Y de una u otra manera lo podía ver en ti… ambos son muy parecidos no solo en lo físico sino también en los sentimientos, esos hermosos sentimientos que tú aun posees y debes mantener… no olvides eso nunca hijo, tu corazón es lo más importante que tienes, conservado intacto como esta – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico asintió en silencio respirando para evitar seguir llorando, la mujer le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente, después se llevó una mano de él a los labios y también le dio un beso mientras su propio llanto la desbordaba.

- Voy a ver cómo sigue Luciano… ¿Podrías acompañar a Fransheska mientras tanto por favor? – Inquirió con voz pausada pues no sabia que él seguiría allí o había decidido marcharse.

- Por supuesto… no se preocupe por ella yo me quedare a cuidarla, usted encárguese de Luciano, él aun no esta bien… ese dolor en el pecho es de cuidado – Menciono tomando de nuevo su posición como pilar de la familia y sin poder evitar preocuparse por ellos, era imposible desligarse de estas personas y hacer como si no les importase, no podía odiarlos tampoco y aunque al enterarse de toda la verdad pensó que eso le resultaría fácil, no lo era en absoluto… tal vez era que él nunca había llegado a odiar a alguien realmente – Pensaba.

Cuando llego hasta la habitación de Fransheska la encontró acostada en su cama de medio lado, con la mirada aun perdida en la imagen del jardín que podía ver a través de la ventana, seguía lloviendo pero la brisa ya no golpeaba los cristales, solo las gotas gruesas y pesadas se deslizaban por estos. Él se acercó hasta la cama muy despacio para no sobresaltarla pero ella no parecía ser consciente de su presencia allí, se colocó de cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa, pero la chica seguía sin inmutarse así que opto por hacer algo más.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta afuera los rayos cada vez son más intensos, bueno ahora la tormenta parece haber menguado pero el cielo estaba sumamente oscuro y cargado, es casi seguro que esta noche tengamos una tormenta con centellas, relámpagos y truenos de esos que hacen retumbar la tierra – Esbozo con calma mientras fingía que se alejaba.

- No te vayas… por favor quédate aquí – Susurro ella al fin.

Él se volvió con una gran sonrisa para mirarla, ella seguía en la misma posición pero al menos había hablado, se acercó y acomodándose en la cama quedo frente a la chica, al menos tenía el consuelo que esta era más grande que la de su departamento en Nueva York, llevo una mano para apartar unos mechones castaños de la frente de la joven y acaricio una mejilla con ternura. Ella dejo libre una lagrima que bajo a su nariz y murió en la almohada de un blanco inmaculado, llevo una manos hasta esa que él tenía apoyada en su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

- Intenta dormir… esta noche prometo no dejarte sola, me quedare contigo hasta que la tormenta haya pasado – Dijo acomodándola en su pecho y dándole un beso en la frente, mientras sentía como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y temblaba ligeramente, él le acaricio con suavidad el cabello y agrego – Te lo prometo Fran.

Después de eso la chica siguió llorando en silencio, lo podía notar por las lagrimas que mojaban su camisa, un poco más de dos horas después pudo notar que la chica al fin había caído rendida, dejo libre un suspiro y su mirada se perdió en la negrura de la noche que era iluminaba durante unos segundos apenas por algún rayo a lo lejos.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y la luz de la mañana calaba a medias en la habitación, sentía el corazón latir tan lento que dolía, temía que dejase de pulsar de un momento a otro, la debilidad en su cuerpo apenas si la dejaba caminar, aun le costaba creer que su hermano no estaba con ella, que se había ido al cielo, todo esto era tan injusto y toda la rabia que sintió por la mentira que crearon sus padres a su alrededor se había esfumado porque comprendió que lo hicieron para protegerla de este dolor y que ahora que era adulta le dolía comprenderlo, no quería imaginar lo que le hubiese causado cuando todo paso en realidad, porque su otra mitad la había dejado, se suponía que iba a estar siempre con ella para cuidarla, que eran inseparables, que eran Peter pan y Campanita.

Camino lentamente hasta la cama donde se encontraba su padre acostado de medio lado, sin siquiera arroparse, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba a cada paso, llego muy cerca y se percató de que su padre tenía los ojos cerrados, se introdujo en esta y se acostó al lado de frente a él.

- Perdóname mi vida. – Susurro con los ojos cerrados y vio como una lagrima surcaba su nariz, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos y la posaba sobre la mejilla de Fransheska.

- No… no perdóname tu a mi papi… papá perdóname por presionarte… por no comprender y culparte… - Dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Tengo la culpa… - La interrumpió él sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, tal vez los tenia demasiado cansados ante tantas lágrimas derramadas.

- No… no papá… tú no tienes la culpa… nadie tiene la culpa… o si… sabes perfectamente quien tiene la culpa, por eso no comprendí cuando la aceptaste en la casa… no sé como podías hablar tranquilamente con esa mujer… sabiendo que ella había llevado a… a… - No podía nombrarlo, le dolía demasiado hacerlo, dejo libre un suspiro cargado de sentimiento y continuo. – Cometer esa locura… - Él solo negaba en silencio.

- Sabes que yo no quise escucharlo… - Menciono.

- Porque pensabas que era lo mejor para él, sé que sufrías tanto como mamá y como yo al verlo en esa situación… no se lo merecía papá… no se lo merecía… si era el mejor hermano del mundo… si era tan lindo… tan bueno… debió encontrar a una mujer que sacrificara su propia vida por él… una mujer que diera todo de ella y más porque era lo que un ser humano como mi hermanito se merecía… no una víbora que lo lastimara hasta matarlo poco a poco con su veneno. – Expreso llena de dolor y rabia.

- No sé en qué momento… mi niña… solo quería que… que ese joven… ¿Qué se yo? Tantas cosas, solo quería ofrecerle a él lo que le negué a Fabri… quise remendar mi errores… - Acoto dejando libre un jadeo cargado de llanto y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse los de Fransheska llenos de lágrimas. – Sé que no he sido un buen padre… pero ahora me siento morir… cada vez que despierto y sé que no estará… he estado muriendo una y otra vez durante casi siete años… desde que leí esa carta, gran parte de mi vida se fue… también se fue… ahora solo me queda culpa… ahora solo me odio… porque les falle… te falle a ti, a Fabri a tu madre… a mí mismo… no estaba preparado… ni siquiera imaginaba que esto pasaría. – Sentía ahogarse ante las lágrimas. – Quisiera que estuviese con nosotros y no solo tener sus fotos… no su recuerdo… quisiera saber cómo sería hoy… si sigue manteniendo ese parecido tan grande con… con ese joven… me cuesta tanto resignarme a vivir sin él… se que debería ser yo quien te dé palabras de aliento, pero es que ya no puedo seguir ocultando este dolor que me desgarra el alma… no sabes cuantas veces he deseado irme con él… buscarlo donde este y pedirle perdón… porque siento que es poco pedírselo a un placa con un nombre…

- Solo tendrás que mirar al cielo papá… se que ahí esta… pero ahora solo quiero saber si estará bien.

- Claro que está bien. – Susurro Fiorella saliendo del baño y limpiándose una lágrima se encamino a la cama y tomo asiento para luego acostarse al lado de Fransheska quedando la joven en medio de sus padres, quienes la abrazaron. – Además lo amaremos eternamente… aun esta en mi corazón. – Hablo acariciando los cabellos de la chica. – Lo tengo grabado… seguirá siendo mi niño… tu Peter pan… - Limpiando las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de los ojos de la joven. – Sé que nos duele vivir sin él… pero debemos aceptarlo. – Acoto mirando a Luciano quien sollozo. – Debemos dejarlo ir Luciano… no es justo que sigamos negándonos su muerte… no es justo para él.

- Mamá… - Dijo Fransheska soltando un sollozo. – Lo siento tanto… yo… yo no fui buena hermana… no lo conocí lo suficiente… porque no lo reconocí… hasta Annulus sabía que no era Fabri… él lo sabía por eso no dejaba que… que otra persona lo tocara, por eso se ponía tan nervioso cuando él se le acercaba… por eso hasta el día de hoy nadie más ha podido montarlo… pero yo no…

- No digas eso mi vida… - La detuvo Luciano. – Si lo sabias… claro que lo sabias… recuerdas como lo rechazaste apenas lo viste… repetías una y otra vez que no era Fabri, pero yo me empeñe en hacerte cambiar de parecer… porque no quería que descubrieras mis mentiras… no debí hacerlo…. No debí. – Abrazando a su hija. – Pero como dice tu madre ya es hora de que lo dejemos partir… es hora. – Dijo sin él mismo querer hacerlo, pero debía, ya no tenía sentido seguir hundiéndose en tanto dolor, ahora solo deberían aprender a vivir con el recuerdo de Fabrizio Di Carlo.

* * *

**_Y me dormí pensando en él, mientras la nieve_**

**_cae profundamente en mi pasado, y cae_**

**_sobre este mar de tinta. Por la noche y el alba_**

**_siguió la nave sola._**

**_La esperanza perdí_**

**_de encontrarlo._**

**_Nadie había en la nave;_**

**_y en las islas del viento_**

**_nadie me dio noticias de mi hijo,_**

**_ni más allá en la tierra de la pócima mágica._**

**_Por el alba y la noche siguió sola la nave._**

**_Ahora sé que está muerto, que es inútil la nave,_**

**_Inútil es el mar y todos los conjuros;_**

**_No importa donde esté, si en alguna ribera_**

**_Sus huesos se deshacen en los dientes del viento:_**

**_Inútil suena todo. Nunca estuvo conmigo,_**

**_Ni siquiera el sueño me ha traído sus ojos._**

**_Por el alba y la noche volvió la nave al puerto._**

**_Escrito al amanecer... Miguel Arteche._**

**_Continuara..._**


	133. Capitulo 42

_**Capítulo 42**_

_**Yo creo en ti… las lágrimas aprenden a reír…**_

_**Tu risa en la razón de mi destino, sin duda alguna creo en ti.**_

Apenas si logro conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, y ahora recordaba como el amanecer lo encontró despierto observando a la joven que se hallaba entre sus brazos, tan pequeña y frágil, sabía que ella necesitaba de su compañía en esos momentos o para cuando despertase pero aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer por lo cual con mucho cuidado se levantó y la dejo durmiendo. Se encontraba de camino a la sede principal de los bancos Andley, había tenido que esperar un par de horas para darle tiempo a Albert de llegar hasta estos, no quiso ir hasta su casa pues temía encontrarse con Candy, no se sentía preparado aun para un encuentro con ella, con su pecosa… la extrañaba tanto que le dolía, pero debía hacer las cosas con tranquilidad por el bienestar de todos.

Ya había visitado este lugar con frecuencia por lo que pudo aparcar en el estacionamiento sin ningún problema y comprobó que el auto de su amigo ya se encontraba en este, bajo no sin antes darse unos minutos para tratar de calmar esa maldita ansiedad que siempre lo embargaba cuando tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado, caminaba con paso lento pues no tenía prisa, aún era temprano… la verdad era que le estaba dando largas a todo esto. Cuando llego hasta la recepción de presidencia fue recibido por Nancy quien al verlo lo saludo con una sonrisa amble y se disponía a informarle a su jefe cuando George salió de la oficina de este.

- Buenos días – Saludo Terry al moreno tensándose pues sabía que el administrador también estaba al tanto de todo.

- Buenos días… señor – Lo saludo el moreno sin animarse a llamarlo por su apellido.

- Me gustaría hablar con Albert, si no está muy ocupado – Pidió mirando al hombre.

- Por supuesto él también deseaba hablar con usted, acompáñeme por favor – Dijo mientras le hacía un ademan para que continuase.

El rubio se encontraba de espaldas observando a través del enorme ventanal que llenaba de luz su oficina, George entro y dio un par de pasos pero Terry solo se mantuvo junto a la puerta, era como si algo más fuerte que él lo mantuviese allí, un miedo que no lograba explicarse lo invadía y eso era absurdo pues, el hombre junto a la ventana era su amigo, el único amigo que había tenido en su vida, las cosas habían cambiado sí, pero.

- Albert han venido a verte – Menciono el hombre rompiendo con el silencio, captando de inmediato la atención del rubio.

El magnate se dio la vuelta sintiendo una extraña sensación alojarse en su nuca, pues generalmente es Nancy quien anuncia a las personas que desean verlo y por ahora no esperaba a nadie, no pudo disimular la sorpresa que lo embargo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo parado junto a la puerta.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamo caminando hasta este pero de pronto se detuvo en seco.

- Tu turno de desmayarte ya paso así que no te quedes allí parado mirándome como a un fantasma, esperaba al menos un abrazo de bienvenida de mi mejor amigo… ya que resulte siendo igual a Lázaro – Bromeo el castaño sin saber que más hacer para aligerar la tensión.

- ¡Por supuesto hombre! – Dijo el rubio acercándose hasta él y dándole un fuerte abrazo, que logro liberar un poco la presión que llevaba dentro del pecho, respondió con la misma efusividad al rubio, se separaron y este hablo de nuevo. – Bienvenido… por si no te has dado cuenta ninguno de los hombres Andley se desmayó y yo no seré el primero… si no lo fui antes dudo que lo sea ahora aunque… aún sigo sin creerlo completamente, todo esto es… pero bueno no hablemos de eso ahora, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Porque luces como si hubieses estado en una cripta por días – Agrego en el mismo tono del chico mirándolo como si no lo hubiese hecho hace unas semanas sino años.

- Casi cinco años para ser más exactos y debo confesar que está costando mucho – Indico el chico ya sin poder seguir con su tono relajado.

- Imagino, toma asiento por favor… ¿Deseas tomar algo? – Pregunto pero el joven negó con la cabeza, así que el rubio tomó asiento y se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

- Albert me estás haciendo sentir como la atracción principal de un circo, puedes dejar de mirarme así por favor – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo siento… de verdad lo siento Terry… es solo que… esto no es fácil – Menciono apenado.

- Si lo sabré yo… todo parece una locura, mis padres casados con dos hijos y viviendo felices, como el más increíble cuentos de hadas, Susana casada con el hombre que trato mi amnesia y esperando un hijo… tú el dueño del emporio Andley, un magnate, un visionario de la banca… pero espera que aún hay más ¡Neil Leagan y Candy amigos entrañables! Bueno del elegante no tengo mucho que decir… creo que es el único que ha seguido el patrón hasta ahora… porque hasta Elisa Leagan, no ahora es Elisa Wells… esposa y madre ejemplar y abnegada ¡Es de locos! – Exclamo desahogándose con el rubio.

- Si… las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos años… el mundo continua Terry, aunque nosotros no estemos donde debíamos estar, un ejemplo vivo eres tú… también has cambiado, abandonaste las tablas por la gerencia de los laboratorios Di Carlo, vivías en Italia con otra familia… hasta entablaste una relación con otra mujer – Menciono dando un golpe bajo.

- No sabía quién demonios era… y ahora que lo sé… ¡Dios todo parecer ser más absurdo! Estos últimos días para mi han sido una pesadilla, me entero de quien soy gracias a la fotografía que Candy conserva… supongo que fue eso lo que desencadeno todos mis recuerdos… - Fue interrumpido por Albert quien lo miraba sorprendido.

- Espera… ¿Tú sabias quien eras cuando viste esa foto? – Pregunto entre molesto y sorprendido con la mirada clavada en él.

- No… pero lo sospechaba, solo que me negaba a ver la realidad, justo esa mañana había tenido un recuerdo donde me llamaban por mi nombre, me perturbo mucho y por eso fui hasta tu casa para ver a Candy… necesitaba hacerlo pues… ella se había convertido en mi refugio de paz cuando las imágenes de mi pasado llegaban hasta mi con fuerza y me atormentaban, para bien o para mal encontrarla con esa imagen entre sus brazos mientras dormía movió tantas cosas en mí que termino por sacar todo a flote- Menciono llevándose las manos a la nuca y relajándose un poco en el sillón, después cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro – Y ahora no sé qué hacer con todo esto… la verdad resucitar no es nada agradable, aunque definitivamente es mejor que esa nada que tuve en la cabeza durante tanto tiempo e iba a terminar por volverme loco – Agrego con los ojos cerrados.

- Créeme te comprendo perfectamente, yo estaba desesperado y apenas pase unos meses así… Terry supongo que… querrás recuperar tu pasado por completo… - Hablaba cuando el castaño lo interrumpió.

- Mi pasado y a Candy… debo recuperarla Albert, te juro que si no logro hacerlo lo demás no tiene importancia, ella es todo para mí y no estoy dispuesto a perderla, solo que en este preciso momento no sé qué hacer o decir… ni siquiera como acercarme a ella, debe estar odiándome y no la culpo, he sido un egoísta desconsiderado… pero… no podía hablar con ella, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, créeme amigo no lo hice con el afán de castigarla o lastimarla, sé que debe estar pensando que soy un miserable… sé que todos deben estar pensándolo, pero lo último que deseo es dañar a Candy, ya ha sufrido bastante por mi culpa – Expreso y la desesperación en él era evidente.

- Esta situación es muy delicada Terry, especialmente por ella… Candy paso mucho tiempo sumida en una gran depresión, aunque sabes como es y siempre disimulaba para hacernos creer a todos que estaba bien, pero eso no era verdad, por el contrario todo iba de mal en peor, ella se sentía culpable de tu muerte… pensaba que su separación te había llevado a ti a tomar una salida radical… - Fue interrumpido de nuevo.

- ¡Pero eso no fue así! Ella… yo jamás haría algo que pudiese lastimar a Candy, yo la amo Albert… nunca deje de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando fui Fabrizio Di Carlo pues ella colmaba todos mis sueños, solo que no podía distinguirla con claridad hasta hace poco más de un mes, cuando lo hice la confusión fue aún mayor… y ni aun entonces con toda la rabia que sentía porque pensé que ella me estaba engañando hice nada para reclamarle, siempre confié… me decía que todo esto tenía una explicación, siempre intentando justificar la actuación de Candy… porque lo que siempre he querido es su bien Albert, por ella acepte quedarme con Susana, por ella volví a los escenarios y también por ella luche para obtener todo lo que había perdido en ese tiempo, hasta logre conseguir el protagónico para Hamlet… todo para que ella se sintiese orgullosa de mí, porque la amaba y no quería defraudarla – Explico mirando al rubio a los ojos mientras lo de él reflejaban lo que llevaba por dentro.

- No tienes que aclararme nada Terry yo lo sé… soy consciente de todos los sacrificios que hicieron el uno por el otro, pero aún les queda una gran prueba por superar y deben tener muy claro todo eso si quieren hacerlo, ella también te ama… - Se detuvo al ver un gesto de incredulidad y desgano en el chico – Te ama Terry… aunque este aferrada a creer que es a Fabrizio Di Carlo, pero eso puede ser un cuchillo de doble filo… pues si bien ella te ama, no es al Terry de ahora, Candy sigue amando a aquel chico que conoció, al mismo que cree muerto y a idolatrado por tanto tiempo… - El castaño no lo dejo continuar.

- Es algo así como… como lo que sentía por Anthony cuando llego al San Pablo – Susurro más para él mismo que para el rubio.

- Exacto… con una pequeña diferencia que ella nunca llego a amar a Anthony como lo hizo y lo sigue haciendo contigo, míralo de esta manera Terry… en estos momentos tú eres un Dios para Candy que no puede ser cuestionado, no puede ser culpado ni juzgado por nada… uno que ni siquiera Fabrizio Di Carlo ha logrado sacar de su cabeza – Pronuncio con calma.

- ¡Pues estoy más jodido aun! – Exclamo colocándose de pie y dándole la espalda.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió Albert desconcertado.

- ¿No lo ves Albert? En cuanto ella sepa quién soy realmente me va a odiar… va a pensar que la estuve engañando todo este tiempo y ese Dios que soy va a ir a dar a un barranco, la voy a defraudar… voy a perderlo todo… lo que tenía Terry, lo que ha conseguido Fabrizio ¡TODO! – Contesto desesperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Terry trata de calmarte y analizar todo con cabeza fría… yo no he dicho que lo que pasara entre Candy y tú va a ser sencillo, pero tiene solución si ustedes así lo desean… solo deben hablar con la verdad y con el corazón, ya han sufrido lo suficiente como para que también terminen ahogándose en un vaso de agua por su ceguera… tú nunca has sido de los que renuncian y mi hermana tampoco, así que tienes que tomar una decisión y enfrentar esto con valentía ¿La amas no es así? – Pregunto molestándose al ver que tanto él como la rubia siempre le colocaban obstáculos a su relación en lugar de encontrar motivos para salvarla.

- Sabes que sí, la adoro con toda mi alma – Respondió Terry con la voz grave por las lágrimas que inundaban su garganta.

- Pues juégate el pellejo por ella, búscala y dile todo… no te guardes nada, deja claro que estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario por sacar su relación adelante, por estar juntos de una vez y por todas – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Se dice muy fácil Albert… pero no es tan sencillo, tú no has pasado por todo lo que Candy y yo hemos atravesado – Dijo con rabia e impotencia.

- No… yo no he pasado por todo eso, pero ten por seguro que si eso llega a suceder no me quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando mientras veo la vida pasar… si yo llego a verme en una situación así te aseguro que buscaría a tu… que buscaría a Fransheska hasta el fin del mundo y le haría saber cuánto estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle y no descansaría hasta que volviese a mí – Indico con total seguridad mirándolo.

- Entonces según tú debo llegar y decirle toda la verdad… eso la volvería loca Albert y lo sabes, he sido testigo de desmayos, lagrimas, ataques de histeria… hasta interrogatorios, mi psicólogo aunque desea mostrarse centrado e impasible teme que pueda despertar viejos sentimientos en su esposa, mi madre y mi padre ahora desean ser los mejores del mundo… y créeme estoy hartándome de todo, necesito tiempo para decirle todo a Candy, debo prepararla antes… no quiero herirla, ni defraudarla… no soportaría que todo esto la lleve a odiarme, ella es mi vida, lo único que realmente importa ya te lo he dicho… y deseo cuidarla, una vez me prometí que no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño y parece que siempre termino siendo yo él que más daño le causa… no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados eso te lo aseguro… pero tampoco deseo presionarla ¿Puedes entenderlo? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Perfectamente y estoy de acuerdo… no pensaba que llegaras y le contaras todo, hasta te iba a sugerir esperar un poco, pues ella aún está muy sensible por su ruptura… - El castaño lo detuvo con un ademan.

- Olvida eso… fue una estupidez y pienso repararla cuanto antes, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde… ¿Dónde está ella? – Pregunto sintiéndose apenado por ser tan impulsivo.

- En el Hogar de Pony, tiene varios días allá… pensé que Fransheska te había dicho – Contesto.

- Si… pero creí que ya había regresado, eso me da el día de hoy para pensar en lo que hare, por lo pronto iré mañana a buscarla y pedirle perdón por mi estupidez – Menciono.

- Y vaya que fue una estupidez… tener celos de ti mismo… eso si es ser idiota– Expuso el rubio colocando los ojos en blanco.

- No sabía que era yo, así que te agradezco que no me mires de esa manera – Indico molesto.

El rubio no pudo evitar dejar libre una carcajada que retumbo en todo el lugar al ver la actitud de su amigo, ya extrañaba a este Terry, con todo y ese mal humor que parecía había regresado junto a sus recuerdos, tenía la esperanza que de una vez por todas este par encontrasen el camino que los mantendría juntos para siempre. El castaño aguanto las ganas de reírse de él mismo cerca de un minuto pero al ver la alegría del rubio no pudo más que acompañarlo y comenzar a reír también, se sentía bien comenzar a recuperar a sus amigos y aunque la angustia de pensar en lo que podía pasar más adelante no lo dejaba, al menos en estos momentos se sentía bien y libre. Continuaron hablando de varias cosas y aunque en repetidas oportunidades trataron de esquivar el tema de la reunión del castaño con los Di Carlo, tuvieron que colocarlo sobre la mesa y Terry trato de exponérselo de la mejor manera a su amigo pues sabía el temor de este por lo que su confesión pudiese haberle causado a su novia y aunque el rubio no quedo muy tranquilo ya tenía pensado visitar a Fransheska esa misma tarde, si no lo hacía antes era para darle tiempo a la chica con su familia para que asimilase todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Los jóvenes se despidieron con un gran abrazo, prometiéndose estar en contacto ante cualquier eventualidad, mientras se preparaban para lo que le faltaba enfrentar… empezando por Candy, ahora ella era lo más importante y lo vital para ambos.

El camino enmarcado en arboles de un poco más de dos kilómetros daba inicio siendo esta la última intercepción para entrar al sendero que conduce a la gran mansión, llevaba los vidrio arriba para evitar que el auto se atestara de polvo debido a la carretera de arena, mientras recordaba las anécdotas de sus amigas, sin duda habían sido de gran ayuda, el tiempo que pasaba conversando con ellas, era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos y evitar odiarlo tanto, definitivamente ya era poco lo que lo pensaba, todo había llegado a su fin, Jules Leblanc salió de su cabeza y corazón definitivamente, lo que sin duda había logrado hacerlo fue su comportamiento tan duro para con ella ese día en la oficina y después ayudo en demasía el verlo marcharse con esa mujer, el día del restaurant cuando minutos antes le soltaba su sarta de mentiras en la cara, cuando le pedía que no fuera tan dura con él y tenía pensado irse a revolcar con Nicole en su apartamento o quien sabe que hotel. - Elisa cavilaba llenándose de rabia en contra del que una vez creyó era el amor de su vida, mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante y mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, su cuerpo se sacudió a causa del frenazo que tuvo que dar inesperadamente al ver como un automóvil rojo se atravesaba en el camino, ese que conocía muy bien, lo vio bajarse con total seguridad y lanzar con fuerza la puerta para recargarse en este de manera despreocupada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamo la joven llena de rabia, viéndolo a un poco más de cinco metros de distancia. Abrió la puerta y bajo, dejando su auto encendido. – Quita el maldito auto del camino. – Dijo acercándose como un león a punto de saltar a la presa.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – Pregunto Jules secamente sin siquiera cambiar de posición pero en sus ojos ardía un infierno, se supone que buscaría la manera de acercarse a ella, de pedirle disculpa, este era su segundo intento e iba a ser mejor, no cometería los errores pasados, pero el solo hecho de imaginarse a Elisa en los brazos de ese hombre hicieron que el volcán de los celos entrara en erupción y dominara sus emociones, estuvo buscándola por el centro de Chicago cuando llamo a la mansión por la mañana, para preguntar por algunos documentos que André debería enviarle ese mismo día aprovecho la ocasión y con un poco de astucia, logro enterarse de que la señora no se encontraba en casa, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su auto control y no estrellar contra la pared de su oficina el teléfono, solo pudo apretar el auricular con todas las fuerzas que poseía en ese instante, tensar la mandíbula y cerrar los ojos seguidamente dejar libre un gran suspiro.

- No es tu problema y quítate de mi camino. – Dijo la joven iracunda, parándose a pocos pasos de él, mirándolo a la cara la cual se encontraba impasible y eso la lleno más de rabia.

- ¿Estabas con él? vaya que eres buena para escaparte porque no di contigo. – Dijo encaminándose hasta ella, pero la joven no retrocedió un ápice, observando como el musculo del lado izquierdo de la mandíbula del joven se tensaba aún más, manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándola en toda su extensión.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida… ahora o mueves el auto o me lo llevo por delante. – Movió la mitad de su cuerpo para mirar hacia donde se encontraba el vehículo, ya que el cuerpo de Jules no la dejaba ver. – Total solo será la parte delantera, la que se arruinara. – Acoto con determinación.

- No serias capaz… - Dijo mirándola a los ojos y la comisura derecha de él se elevó un poco mostrando con esto media sonrisa de superioridad.

- Ponme a prueba. – Dijo ella volviéndose y encaminándose con aplomo.

- Maldita sea Elisa. – En un movimiento rápido tomó la mano de la joven y la jalo volviéndola a él cerrándole la cintura con sus brazos y la adhirió a su cuerpo por completo, acariciando con su nariz una de las mejillas de la joven quien se retorcía en sus brazos y le daba golpes en el pecho.

- Suéltame… suéltame infeliz… me das asco… no me toque con tus sucias manos. – Moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente esquivando los labios del francés que buscaban la manera de besarla. – No me toques… ni se te ocurra besarme… porque te mato. – Llevando sus propias manos para cubrir sus labios, mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza.

- Sabes que eso lo dices de la boca para afuera…. – Mordiéndose el labio inferior y haciendo más fuerte su agarre ya que la joven parecía una yegua salvaje entre sus brazos.

- Déjame… suéltame… - Encarándolo. – Eres un bruto, no te comparas en nada con… - Necesitaba buscar la manera de que la dejara por lo que se fue por otros medios ya que por la fuerza definitivamente no podría.

- ¿Con quién?… ¿Con tu nuevo amante?… - Dijo tragándose la bilis ante el comentario de ella, sabiendo que en ese momento le estaba causando daño ya que el agarre lo hizo aún más fuerte y ella dejo libre un jadeo ante el dolor de los brazos de él cerrándole la cintura.

- Si… si no eres nada… nada en comparación con él… - Apenas la joven soltó estas palabras Jules pudo sentir como tembló en sus brazos y se le quebraba la voz al decirlo.

- Tienes razón… tienes toda la razón, maldita sea. – Dijo soltándola bruscamente dejándola huérfana de sus fuertes brazos. – Con él no te escondes… sales a comer… dejas que te vean… no te importa… ¡ya no te importa! – Le grito con toda la rabia que le causo el saber, mientras Elisa lo admiraba con la respiración agitada y parpadeaba ante los gritos del joven.

- Si y ¿Qué? – Refuto ella sin dejarse amedrentar.

Él solo quedo en silencio admirando el infierno que eran los ojos de la joven, termino por darse media vuelta y se encamino con paso apresurado al auto, ella hizo lo mismo tratando de controlar el torbellino de emociones que tenía dentro desatado.

Jules estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto con su ego masculino más que lastimado, pero no se quedaría así, no de esa manera, por lo que se volvió y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Elisa apunto de subirse al auto, el joven fue mucho más rápido que ella y le cerró la puerta para que no pudiera entrar, y la volvió para que lo encarara, solo a un centímetro de su cara, casi rozando los labios de ella con los suyos, llevo sus brazos a ambos lados de la joven haciendo con esto una prisión de la cual se le haría imposible escapar, la respiración de ambos se agito inmediatamente, Elisa solo cerraba los ojos, para no mirar los labios que la estaban tentando, Jules le dejaba claro que así solo era el pecado hecho carne, era el mismo diablo que la tentaba de una manera anormal, pero trato de concentrarse en todas las palabras que le dijo ese día en su oficina, en como lo vio salir sonriente con Nicole del brazo y eso la ayudo a soportar.

- Puede que con él no te escondas… puedes restregárselo en la cara a Frank y a tu madre si te da la gana… - Hablaba en susurros profundos haciendo que el aliento se estrellara contra los labios de Elisa. – Pero, dudo que ese imbécil haga vibrar tus emociones… que te quede bien claro que tu hombre soy yo, ningún otro… se cuáles son tus debilidades… sé cómo despertar tu pasión. – Llevando una de su manos para recorrer el torso de la joven y bajarlo hasta rozar con la yema de sus dedos el vientre de esta, ante lo cual ella maldijo a su cuerpo por regalarle a él en ese instante un sutil temblor – Él… no podrá sacarme de tu mente, porque he dejado huellas imborrables… tú eres mía… por mi te mueres Elisa…

Dios como tenía razón el desgraciado, se odiaba pero más lo odiaba a él por tener toda la maldita razón y se lo estaba confirmando, con esa caricia que ascendía nuevamente, por su estómago, pasaba por medio de sus senos y se instalaba haciendo círculos con su pulgar en el hueco en su cuello, ese donde su estúpido corazón quería desbaratarse en latidos, sabía perfectamente que él se alejó un poco y lo más seguro para admirarla mejor. – Estúpida… imbécil… Elisa Leagan ¿Dónde están tus fuerzas?… ¿Dónde demonios esta tu seguridad? – Se decía la joven, tratando de encontrar las energías necesarias para al menos empujarlo, pero él no dejaba la mano tranquila, la subió un poco más sintiendo como los dedos de él se entrelazaban en sus cabellos y masajeaban su nuca, quería arruinarle las fuerzas, pero lo que él no sabía era que ya no tenía. – Solo mantén los ojos cerrados… que no me bese… que no lo haga porque estaré perdida… me iré al diablo y no… no… no te odio maldito francés… sabes que te odio. – Cavilaba la joven tensando en ese momento la cabeza, pero él en un movimiento endemoniadamente brusco, pero sensual en el cual intensifico su agarre en su nuca atrayéndola más a él y Dios sabe que estaba segura lo que hizo… perdería la vida si decía que él no se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos, no tenía que estar mirándolo para saberlo.

- Tus labios… me gritan que mueres por besarme… ellos solos quieren besarme… sabes que si besas a alguien solo imaginas mis labios, mis besos, ansias mi lengua llenando tu boca… que muerda tus labios… que succione tu lengua hasta hacerla doler… niégame que no te mueres porque ahora mismo te asfixie con un beso… que no quieres que te acaricie con mis labios. – Susurraba mientras la mantenía tomada por la nuca, pero con sus manos de tamaño perfecto podía acariciar con su pulgar los labios de la joven, en ese momento podía sentir como él temblaba o era ella, o tal vez lo dos… se decía la pelirroja. – Que no quieres que irrumpa intermitentemente con fuerza… - Una vez más se humedeció los labios. – Dime que has logrado olvidar lo que sentimos cuando nos besamos, que puedo hacerte vibrar hasta la última fibra del ser con solo rozar nuestros labios. – Ella dejo libre un suspiro y llevo sus manos al pecho del joven y sin darse cuenta subió una hasta la mejilla de él. – Sé que no he salido de tu vida un segundo… sueñas conmigo y me imaginas en tu intimidad, dime que no te has desecho de ganas pensando en mí y mejor aún te has complacido imaginando como el sudor de mi cuerpo se confunde con el tuyo.

No supo si fue que asintió o no lo hizo… si fue que dejo libre un jadeo o un suspiro, si fue que acaricio con sus dedos su pecho o su mejilla dándole con esto la evidente respuesta porque sintió como una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de él y fue el error más grande que pudo cometer, porque una alarma se activó dentro de ella, esa que gritaba diciendo que solo se estaba burlando una vez más y ella como la más estúpida del planeta estaba rodando nuevamente cuesta abajo, que esa voz aterciopelada la había hipnotizado tanto hasta casi jalarlo por las solapas del abrigo y meterlo dentro del auto para que le hiciera el amor ahí mismo, de la manera más ruda que él podría ser capaz, le hubiese suplicado que la dejara sin fuerzas, que la mordiera, que la jalara de los cabellos, para sentirlo como nunca, abrió los ojos y se perdió en el verde gris pero esa estúpida sonrisa solo logro que la mano que descansaba sobre la mejilla masculina tomara tanto la rapidez como la fuerza de un rayo para estrellarse contra su cara en dos ocasiones y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ante lo cual él no podía coordinar, solo tenso la mandíbula ante el dolor de las bofetadas que le voltearon la cara y en este instante hacia que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas mezcla, dolor, rabia y desconcierto.

- Aléjate de mí, hipócrita… falso… perro mentiroso. – Le dijo con toda la ira que le subió de golpe, abrió tan rápido la puerta del auto y subió. – Ultima advertencia, quita el maldito auto o me lo llevo por delante. – Acelerando en neutro.

- Si te da la gana te lo llevas pero no lo voy a quitar y si lo haces igual te voy a seguir… ya no me importa nada… nada Elisa. – Dijo con furia mientras masajeaba su mandíbula y se encaminaba delante del carro de la joven. – Adelante… - Haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ella siguiera. – Puedes llevártelo… aunque podrías pasar sin la necesidad de que lo quite, solo buscas excusas… porque al igual que yo deseabas este encuentro… pero te repito avanzas al menos un centímetro y te sigo.

- ¿Me vas a seguir? – Pregunto la joven al tiempo que asentía y pensaba. -Por aquí tiene que estar… ¿Dónde demonios la coloca Paul, buscando con su mano debajo del asiento?

-Tenlo por seguro. – Acoto el francés levantando una ceja.

- Perfecto. – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta del auto no sin antes percatarse de que estuviese en condiciones. Bajo dejando la puerta abierta y parándose una vez más delante de él tendió la mano, mostrando una fn22 Browning corta 9 milímetros que Frank había mandado a importar directamente desde Alemania.

- No vas a dispararme. – Dijo él soltando una carcajada, seguidamente escucho como dos detonaciones hacían eco en sus oídos.

- Sígueme ahora imbécil. – Acoto la joven con seguridad, mientras del cañón de la pistola aun salía humo y la mirada de Jules se clavó en los dos neumáticos de su auto que se habían vaciado a causa de los dos disparos hechos por Elisa. – Aun me quedan seis balas y te juro que las utilizare para quitar de mi camino lo que sea. – Camino nuevamente hasta el auto y subió esta vez arrancando, dejándole una mirada cargada de odio, maniobro lo más que pudo y logro pasar solo rozando el parachoques del auto del francés, el cual se desprendió de un lado, para acelerar hasta donde le permitía el velocímetro, dejando una estela de polvo envolviendo a Jules quien aún no salía del aturdimiento donde se encontraba y la rabia incinerándolo.

Cuando llego a su casa encontró a su hermana en la terraza que daba al jardín con la mirada perdida en este, Fiorella y Luciano estaban en su habitación descansando según le informo Francis, al parecer el italiano no había salido de su habitación y aunque no había permitido que un médico lo viese, se había quedado guardando reposo casi obligado por su mujer. – Caminaba muy despacio para no molestar a la chica, lucía pálida, taciturna y ausente de todo.

- Hola Fran – La saludo mostrando media sonrisa.

- Hola… ¿Cómo estás? – Inquirió mirándolo y después poso sus ojos de nuevo en el jardín.

- Bien… fui a visitar a Albert, dijo que pasaría esta tarde para verte – Contesto buscando captar su interés y lo consiguió.

- Supongo que le alegro verte, estaba preocupado por tu situación con Candy… ¿Arreglaras todo con ella verdad? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- Eso espero… iré a verla mañana al Hogar de Pony, ojala y quiera escucharme después de la manera en la cual me he comportado… pero esto no ha sido nada fácil para mi, todo se vino como una avalancha y apenas estoy recuperando el aire – Respondió el castaño tomando asiento junto a ella y no pudo evitar posar la vista en el libro que la joven estaba leyendo.

- Seguro terminara entendiendo, ella te ama y sabrá comprender lo que ha pasado… sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para ayudarte… yo quería… quería darte las gracias por haberte quedado conmigo anoche, no tenías por qué hacerlo, supongo que esta situación debe ser muy difícil para ti… - El chico la interrumpió buscando los ojos grises que le rehuían.

- Fran esta situación es muy difícil para todos… sabes, cuando llegue ayer a Chicago venía lleno de rabia… de rencor contra Luciano, lo culpaba por haber perdido casi cinco años de mi vida, por alejarme de quien era… y hacer sufrir a tantas personas, mis sentimientos era una marejada que iban y venían según los recuerdos que tuviese, pero… entonces comencé a colocar todo en una balanza tal y como me había recomendado Nathan, buscando un equilibrio a todo esto y por absurdo que parezca logre encontrárselo, porque sí, yo perdí mucho cuando tu padre decidió llevarme de aquí… pero también gane, pues él me ofreció una familia, una familia maravillosa con la cual yo siempre había soñado y que nunca había tenido… yo estaba acostumbrado a perder Fransheska, pero junto a ustedes aprendí a ganar, a confiar en los demás y llenarme de esperanzas de nuevo… fue tanto lo que todos y cada uno de ustedes logro en mí, que ahora estoy dispuesto a confiar de nuevo y darle una oportunidad a aquellos que me lastimaron en el pasado… ayer cuando escuche a Luciano y vi a Fiorella aceptar la verdad… pensé en mis padres, no he sido el único que ha sufrido en esta historia Fran, ellos también lo han hecho… durante muchos años tuvieron que vivir un calvario, distinto al mío seguramente, pero calvario al fin y al cabo… de nuevo tus padres lograron hacerme ver que esta vida no da muchas oportunidades y las pocas que da deben ser aprovechadas, no ganamos nada con llenarnos de odios y rencores, si dejamos que nuestros corazón se enferme con esos sentimientos nos estaremos rindiendo ante la vida, hay momento en los cuales debemos arriesgarnos, hay cosas por las cuales debemos arriesgarnos… sin miedos y dudas, mi madre me dijo que para el amor no existen los imposibles, quiero creer en eso… deseo con todas mis fuerza creer que nada será imposible si hablo con el corazón y le permito a los demás hablarme de la misma manera… estoy harto de ser intransigente, de ser un rebelde que odia todo a su alrededor… estoy harto de llevar esta coraza que no me ha servido de nada, que por el contrario me ha hecho perder tanto – Expreso con la mirada puesta en el jardín.

Ella lo observaba con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas, a pesar de todo no podía desligarlo de la imagen de su hermano y menos cuando hablaba así, podía ver a ese Fabrizio que nunca se rindió, el mismo que siempre estaba dispuesto a creer en las personas y abrirles su corazón, su hermano era un ser tan hermoso… no merecía el destino que tuvo, pero tal vez así debía ser y era un ángel que tenía su tiempo limitado en la tierra, tiempo durante el cual la hizo muy feliz, jamás dejaría de amar a su hermano, no lo olvidaría… este era una parte esencial de ella y trataría de conservar su recuerdo siempre con una sonrisa, pues él se lo merecía.

- Aunque no lo creas me hace feliz que hayas logrado recuperar tu vida… no me gustaba verte triste o angustiado por no tener tu pasado, no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas que quiero… a ti te quiero como a un hermano, lo fuiste desde que llegaste a la casa y siempre lo serás… pero no debes quedarte aquí y privar a tu familia de tu regreso, ellos merecen recuperar el tiempo perdido… tú lo mereces – Menciono con voz calmada.

- Ya llegara el momento para hacerlo Fransheska, por lo pronto debo intentar recuperar otras cosas y no me estoy quedando junto a ti por lastima o compromiso, lo hago porque deseo hacerlo, porque tú eres mi hermana… sin importar lo que haya pasado, tú eres mi hermana y siempre lo serás – Indico el castaño llevando una mano a su mejilla para acariciar con ternura.

- Gracias… gracias… no sabes cuánto me alivia saberlo… no quiero perderte a ti también – Susurro mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… hice una promesa recuerdas y deseo cumplirla, así me lo dicta el corazón y él y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo… lo escuchare más seguido y a ver si logro cometer menos errores de los que ya cometí en el pasado – Esbozo abrazando a la chica.

- ¿Cómo eras antes? ¿Por qué hablas como si hubieses sido una mala persona? – Inquirió desconcertada mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno… la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, pero si pudiese regresar el tiempo habrían muchas cosas que no haría y otras tantas que no dejaría de hacer… - Contesto – No era alguien muy amable Fran, todo el tiempo me peleaba con la vida, no tenía muchos amigos… en realidad podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano, no puedo hablar en pasado totalmente pero… era orgulloso, antipático, altanero… desconfiado, intransigente… hasta podía decirse que amargado y obstinado; según yo tenía mis razones para ser así, en verdad las tenía… pero también existían muchas otras que me brindaban la oportunidad de cambiar, y logre hacerlo, yo me anime a cambiar mi manera de ver el mundo… solo que… perdí algo muy importante para mí y después de eso las cosas perdieron su sentido, ya no me animaba ser mejor o más amable o demostrar mis sentimientos, volví a caer en esa monotonía y en mi rebeldía, era una forma de protegerme del mundo y de los demás, así no terminaría herido de nuevo – Explico.

- Creo que tu vida era un tanto complicada, nada más, pero… no eres una mala persona, por el contario eres un gran hombre y bueno solo a veces… un poquito quisquilloso, pero no todo el tiempo – Dijo y dejo ver media sonrisa cuando el chico levanto una ceja y la miro divertido, la primera que apreciaba desde el día de ayer - Aun no sé cómo te llamas – Señalo un tanto apenada pues no había tenido la delicadeza de preguntarlo.

- Terruce… pero mi hermana puede llamarme Terry – Expuso con una sonrisa.

- Es lindo nombre… ¿Eres inglés? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- No… aunque pase más de la mitad de mi vida allá, nací en Nueva York… pero fui llevado a Londres cuando apenas tenía seis años por mi padre, no regrese a América hasta que tenía dieciséis años y después volví cuando me faltaba poco para los dieciocho… esa vez fue para quedarme aquí – Respondió mirándose las manos.

- ¿Y tu familia vive en Londres o en Nueva York? – Inquirió sin poder ocultar su interés por saber más de él.

- Ellos viven en Londres… pero ahora se encuentran en Nueva York… tú los conoces Fran – Contesto levanto los ojos para mirar a la chica.

- ¿Yo? Pero… no… Terry… eso no puede ser, yo no conozco a muchas personas aquí y en Nueva York menos, solo a tu psicólogo y a su esposa… ellos evidentemente no lo son – Dijo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Él la dejo analizar todas las posibilidades y no por que le resultase difícil decirle de una vez por todas quien era, sino porque temía a su reacción… ella estuvo con él en la casa de sus padres por varios días, vio el trato distinto de ellos para con él, estaba seguro que no tardaría en encontrar la respuesta, además… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de ella.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo mirándolo – No… no… ¡Es una locura! Si, si es una locura… que ideas se me ocurren, la verdad es que no los recuerdo… lo siento – Esbozo apenada.

- ¿Qué se te había ocurrido? – Inquirió el castaño levantando una ceja y mirándola con un hermoso brillo en los ojos azules.

- No me hagas caso… es algo tonto y absurdo… creí que eras… pero eso es imposible, el nombre tal vez sea una coincidencia – Susurro mirando a otro lado sintiéndose tonta.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenía visiones donde representaba una obra de Shakespeare ante un gran público? - Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedó observándolo en detalle por unos minutos tratando de asimilar la idea que se había adueñado de su cabeza, mientras una lluvia de recuerdos llegaban hasta ella creando un vórtice que la mareaba, tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió fue como si un rayo la hubiese cegado, con manos temblorosas coloco el libro sobre la mesa y dejo libre un suspiro. Él estaba en silencio pues no deseaba presionarla y hasta estaba decidido a hablar cuando la voz de ella se lo impidió.

- Terruce… ¿Grandchester? – Inquirió en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… hijo de Eleonor y Richard Grandchester… - Contestaba cuando ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamo en un grito ahogado llevándose las manos a la boca. – Pero… eso no puede ser… se supone que tú… - Se interrumpió para no cometer una imprudencia.

- Que morí hace mas de cuatro años en un accidente de auto, eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa… pero no fue así gracias a tu padre, Luciano me saco del auto ante que este explotara, lo hizo pensando que era Fabrizio y que por alguna razón me habían enviado de manera equivocada a América – Indico en tono casual.

- No entiendo nada… ¿Por qué papá te llevo con nosotras entonces? Él debió darse cuenta que no eras Fabrizio… te llevo engañado… ¡Fue injusto! – Pronuncio indignada por la actitud del hombre y aun sin poder creer… le había dado la ventaja de la duda… pero esta no tenía cabida.

- Luciano estaba bajo mucha presión Fransheska, se encontraba desesperado y no analizo las cosas con detenimiento, cuando uno está en una situación así tiende a equivocarse y cometer errores… hace lo que cree que es mejor para todos sin medir las consecuencias, pero como ves nada es eterno y todo termina por salir a la luz… supongo que piensas que debería odiarlo… no puedo decirte que me hace feliz lo que hizo, pero no lo odio… era un hombre desesperado que había perdido a su hijo y estaba a punto de perder al resto de su familia, yo no soy padre… pero supongo que de estar en su situación tal vez hubiese actuado de la misma manera, aunque no hubiese esperado tanto para reparar el daño causado – Expreso mirándola.

- Pero… él destruyo tu vida… te alejo de aquellos que te amaban y que tú amabas, mi padre causo demasiado daño, no puedo entenderlo… Terry… él nunca actuó de manera egoísta… en algunas ocasiones era intransigente, hasta obstinado… pero jamás fue un hombre que se aprovechase de la desgracia de los demás para salvarse, mi padre debía estar muy perturbado para hacerte lo que te hizo… no existía un hombre más correcto y honorable que Luciano Di Carlo ¿Qué lo llevo a actuar de esa manera? – Inquirió asombrada por la actitud de su padre.

- El miedo de perderlas a ustedes… temía que si regresaba y les decía que Fabrizio había muerto, Fiorella se alejaría y te llevaría con ella, que no volvería a verlas nunca más… se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido a su hijo, no es fácil manejar un sentimiento así… yo mismo calle por miedo una vez y créeme fue lo peor que pude hacer, me deje coartar… y termine perdiendo lo más importante que he tenido en la vida, yo le oculte una verdad muy grande a la mujer que amaba y cuando quise reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde… ella había decidido y a mí solo me restaba aceptar y callar, aguantar pensando que habíamos hecho lo correcto – Menciono dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

- ¿Hablas de Candy? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió en silencio tragando en seco. – Tampoco me había percatado de ello… ¿Cómo es posible que ella no hubiese dicho nada? Tuvo que reconocerte… ¿Por qué callo?... y Albert, él también actuó de manera normal… como si no te conociesen, hasta tus padres… ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para no decirte nada? – Hizo más preguntas para tratar de comprender.

- Según lo que me dijo Albert… en un principio el choque fue demasiado fuerte y los dejo desconcertados, aunque Candy casi aseguraba que era yo… pero después al ver que mi actitud era distinta y que no parecía reconocerla, terminaron por creer que Fabrizio Di Carlo solo tenía un parecido asombroso con Terruce Grandchester… pero que evidentemente no eran la misma persona, supongo que era más fácil pensar de esa manera – Explico el chico.

- Ahora entiendo porque te alejaste por tantos días… no es nada fácil asimilar algo así, si tan solo me hubieses contado… tal vez yo hubiese podido ayudarte… o hubiese terminado complicándote aún más, pero de cualquier modo hubiese estado a tu lado, siento tanto todo esto… pero aún me resulta increíble… tú eres Terry Grandchester… y estas de nuevo junto a Candy… - Decía mirándolo y sin poder dejar de lado la sorpresa.

- Solo mañana se verá si continuo con Candy o no… creo que tendré que darle una buena explicación para mi comportamiento… - Mencionaba cuando ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Pero la tienes! ¿Acaso te parece poco haber recuperado lo que eras? Eres Terry ella no podrá hacerse la desentendida ante algo así… - Esta vez ella fue quien no pudo seguir.

- No pienso decirle nada… al menos por el momento, deseo prepararla primero… no puedo llegar como si nada y decirle "Candy como estas, me recuerdas soy Terry… veras no morí en ese accidente, todo este tiempo estuve viviendo en Italia, claro pero eso ya tú lo sabes, en resumen lo que deseo que es continuemos con nuestra relación como si nada hubiese pasado" – Esbozo dejando libre ese lado sarcástico que manejaba tan bien.

- Pues claro que no harás algo así pero… creo que ella debe saber toda la verdad, se lo merece, tú más que nadie sabes lo que duele una mentira y si no le dices a Candy quien eres en realidad vas a hacerle mucho daño – Menciono con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

- Lo sé Fran… créeme que lo sé muy bien, pero solo necesito un poco de tiempo… tal vez unos días hasta que pueda encontrar la manera de abordar este tema teniendo la esperanza que le voy a causar el menor dolor posible… ya la he hecho sufrir mucho durante todo este tiempo y así termine odiándome le diré toda la verdad… solo que deseo hacer las cosas bien, ya no quiero cometer más errores – Expreso con la mirada turbada por lo que implicaba esa decisión.

La chica lo abrazo muy fuerte para aliviar la pena y la tensión que veía en él, era tan fácil verlo como a un hermano, él era un chico tan especial como Fabrizio y también merecía ser feliz… feliz como no había logrado serlo su hermano. Se quedaron un par de horas más en las cuales Terry le conto un poco más de su vida, la relación con sus padres, que no era ni la sombra de lo que ellos deseaban aparentar ahora, por el contrario sus padres lo habían abandonado relegándolo a un internando cada uno alegando motivos diferentes que resultaron ser más importantes que él mismo, pero ya estaba cansado de vivir en una eterna lucha contra la vida, así que estaba dispuesto a darles una oportunidad para emendar todos los errores del pasado; ella le hizo saber en detalle su actitud para con su padre cuando se enteró que Fabrizio se había ido a la guerra y esta vez tuvo que comprender su actitud para con él… pero no lo justifico por lo sucedido, ya había cometido demasiados errores como para agregar más a su lista, pero… tampoco podía juzgarlo pues todo lo que hizo fue por amor y llevado por la actuación de ella y su madre. Entre este y otros comentarios se fue pasando el tiempo mientras ellos compartían y aunque el ambiente era aún un poco tenso por todo lo pasado bien se podía decir que allí seguía ese amor y esa complicidad de hermanos que habían compartido desde que se vieron por primera vez.

Después de la reunión de esta mañana Vanessa había salido para atender unos asuntos y aún no había regresado, ya Neil comenzaba a preocuparse pues ella se había mostrado un tanto sospechosa los últimos días, tal vez estaba paranoico pero sentía que la chica le estaba ocultando algo, además cuando quiso acompañarla no se lo permitió y tampoco le dijo cuáles eran esos asuntos que debía tratar, evidentemente no era nada relacionado con el banco pues se habría enterado – Se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro, no lograba concentrarse en los documentos que debía revisar, miraba a cada minuto el reloj y después posaba su mirada en la puerta esperando que la morena entrase, pero nada de esto pasaba, se vio tentando a salir para buscarla o preguntarle a alguien si la habían visto, pero eso sería ridículo… ella apenas tenía unas tres hora… no eran más de tres horas fuera de la oficina, pero aun así sería exagerado desesperarse.

- ¿Vanessa donde estas metida? – Pregunto llevándose las manos a las sienes y presionando en estas para aliviar la tensión.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se giró sobre sus talones con tanta rapidez que casi se cae, clavo sus ojos en la chica que entraba y se apoyaba en la puerta cerrando los ojos, sin decir una palabra solo liberando un suspiro muy lento; él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y un peso alojarse en sus hombros, como si esa actitud de ella aunada a lo que ya estaba pasando desde hacía días le estuviese confirmando que algo ocurría y era algo muy grande pues su corazón latiendo a mil por minuto se lo decía, se acercó hasta Vanessa con pasos lentos y pesados, deteniéndose a un metro de ella, fijando su rostro en el de la chica que lucía pálido y lavado, como si hubiese estado llorando, eso lo hizo tensarse más aun, quería hablar pero el mismo temor no lo dejaba encontrar su voz, llevo una mano trémula hasta la mejilla de ella y la acaricio suavemente, apenas un roce como si fuese una delicada muñeca de cristal que podía romperse si ejercía más presión.

- Vanessa amor… - Susurro con la voz temblorosa.

Ella abrió los ojos al fin y estos se encontraban húmedos y brillantes por las lágrimas, sus labios temblaron mientras trataban de esbozar una sonrisa, llevo una mano hasta la que Neil posaba en su mejilla y cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes rodando hasta caer en su pecho. En ese momento a Neil se le vinieron cientos de ideas a la cabeza, tal vez su madre había hablado con la chica, amenazándola de desconocerlo o quien sabe cuántas cosas más para separarlos, tal vez algún familiar de ella se encontraba mal… tal vez había descubierto algo en él que no le gustaba o que no estaba dispuesta a soportar… quizás simplemente se había dado cuenta que ya no lo amaba o… que nunca lo había hecho… quizás y él nunca podía merecer a una mujer como Vanessa o… o había llegado alguien más. – Pensaba.

- Por favor amor háblame… ¿Por qué lloras Vane? ¿Qué sucedió mi vida? – Preguntaba con la voz ronca por las lágrimas – Me estas volviéndolo loco Vanessa… me… ¡Háblame mi vida! – Exclamo comenzando a desesperarse.

- Lo vas a estar más aun… - Susurro abriendo los ojos y esta vez la sonrisa fue maravillosa y radiante desconcertando aún más al moreno. – Juro que te vas a volver loco y desearas gritar… correr, saltar… yo quise hacer todo eso… yo… ¡Soy tan feliz Neil! – Dijo y las lágrimas brotaban con más intensidad pero no dejaba de sonreír.

- No… no entiendo Vanessa… por favor explícame… - Pidió nervioso sintiendo como su corazón se volvía un puño estrellándose contra sus costillas.

- ¡Estoy embarazada! – Exclamo emocionada mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. - ¡Estoy embarazada y soy feliz! ¡Vamos a ser padres mi amor! – Agrego llevándose la mano de Neil que ahora temblaba mucho más hasta los labios para darle un beso.

El joven se había paralizado sin poder apartar sus ojos de los negros de la chica, sentía que el piso bajo sus pies había desaparecido y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, mientras su corazón se desboco dentro de su pecho, soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones de golpe y abría la boca para decir algo pero la voz no conseguía salir con claridad, después fijo la mirada en el vientre de Vanessa y una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla.

- ¿Neil? ¿Amor estas bien? – Pregunto la chica desconcertada por su reacción acunando la cara del moreno entre sus manos.

- Yo… - Logro esbozar y después comenzó a reír descontroladamente – Vanessa… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás segura mi vida? – Inquirió nervioso y feliz.

- Si… si – Contesto afirmando con la cabeza dejando ver una sonrisa maravillosa que iluminaba sus ojos de los cuales no dejaban de brotar lagrimas – Tenia algunas sospechas desde hace una semana, así que fui a visitar al doctor y este me lo acaba de confirmar… tengo aproximadamente unas tres semanas y medias… - Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Vanessa? – Pregunto sin poder creerlo aun.

- Bueno… no estaba segura Neil, además podía ser un resfriado o cualquier otro malestar, no quería preocuparte sin razón, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy… yo no pude quedar embarazada antes y pensaba que algo estaba mal, debo confesar que tenía mucho miedo pues… no quería hacerme ilusiones y después terminar lamentándolo, menos que tú te las hicieras y al final no era cierto… no quería defraudarte mi amor – Respondió acariciando el rostro del moreno aun desencajado por la noticia. – ¿No te alegras? – Le pregunto al ver que él más se mostraba preocupado que emocionado.

- ¿Qué si no me alegra? ¡Por Dios mujer! Si aún no me lo creo… esto es maravilloso, es… voy a ser padre, quiero salir corriendo y gritarle a todos que voy a ser padre – Dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos dejando libre esa felicidad que lo embargaba.

- Neil… no puedes hacer eso – Esbozo la chica en medio de una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Pues… primero porque te tildaran de loco y segundo pues… nosotros aun no estamos casados amor, no sería correcto y aunque quizás la mayoría sepan que pasamos los fines de semanas juntos debemos actuar de manera correcta y no… no andar divulgando por todos lados que vivimos en concubinato – Explico acariciando una mejilla del chico.

- Tienes razón… disculpa amor es que, de verdad estoy muy feliz… pero al menos a nuestras familias, bueno a tu padre mejor no… no vaya a ser que deje huérfano a mi hijo – Expuso con media sonrisa y ella entorno los ojos – Pero si tengo que contárselo a Elisa, ella tiene que saber que va a ser tía… se pondrá feliz – Hablando caminando con ella en brazos hasta su escritorio.

- ¿Piensas hacer la llamada mientras sigues conmigo en brazos? – Pregunto mirándolo divertida entrelazando sus dedos en las hebras cobrizas.

- No precisamente – Contesto mientras tomaba asiento con cuidado y se la colocaba en las piernas para después descolgar el auricular.

- Este tipo de comportamiento no es muy adecuado para el gerente y la jefe de contabilidad ¿No le parece señor Leagan? - Ella estaba feliz por verlo así de emocionado.

- No creo que alguien llegue a interrumpirnos y si lo hacen… pues podemos alegar que estamos estudiando concienzudamente un balance de suma importancia – Respondió tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para apoderarse de sus labios.

Ella se olvidó del lugar y de quienes eran allí y se entregó a ese beso que Neil le ofrecía, se dejó llevar por la felicidad que colmaba cada espacio de su cuerpo, esta maravillosa sensación de saberse suya y ahora también de llevar en su vientre el fruto de este amor, le iba a dar un hijo a este hombre maravilloso que había llegado a su vida para iluminarla y hacerla feliz, inmensamente feliz. Cuando Neil se separó de ella comenzó a reír llenando el lugar de alegría y su encantadora risa hacia vibrar su pecho, había sido un tonto al pensar que Vanessa ocultaba algo malo o que pusiese en peligro su relación, debía de una vez por todas dejar los miedos atrás y entregarse a esta nueva vida que ella le ofrecía, ahora con un hijo de ambos.

- Te amo Vanessa, te amo tanto… cada día que pasas junto a mi es maravilloso y extraordinario, haces de mi vida un sueño… a veces me pregunto si soy digno de merecer todo esto que me das amor, es mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé, mucho más – Dijo emocionado mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Tú me has dado lo mismo Neil… siempre soñé con ser feliz y tener una gran familia, pero no tenía ni idea de lo maravilloso que todo esto podía ser, me has dado el regalo más hermoso que una mujer pueda tener… te amo tanto – Susurro contra los labios del moreno.

- Gracias mi vida, gracias por todo esto… por tu amor, por este hijo que crece en tu vientre… cásate conmigo Vanesa, cásate conmigo mañana mismo… quiero vivir contigo desde ya, ver tu vientre crecer y poder dormirlos a ambos todas las noches, despertarlos cada mañana… estar contigo… con ustedes siempre mi cielo – Expreso con la voz ronca y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras acariciaba el vientre aun plano de ella.

- ¡Sí! Yo también deseo estar junto a ti todo el tiempo amor, bueno… no creo que nos dé tiempo de organizar todo en dos días, pero… ya no esperemos más, vamos a casarnos mi vida, vamos a estar junto para siempre junto a nuestro hijo… nuestro hijo, se escucha tan bien… tengo que llamar a mis padres, mis hermanos también deben venir y tu familia amor, yo aun no conozco a tu madre… ¿Crees que ella se moleste por la noticia? – Inquirió preocupada.

- Amor Sarah se molesta por que los demás respiren – Contesto divertido pero al ver que ella seguía tensa, continuo – Hablare con mis padres y con Elisa, les daré la noticia y más les vale que se alegren o de lo contrario los que saldrán perdiendo serán ellos, yo soy el hombre más dichoso del mundo gracias a ti y a este bebé, no existe nada en el mundo que me hace sentirme distinto Vanessa y créeme no tienes que preocuparte por nada, todo estará bien mi vida, te lo prometo – Dijo con total convicción y después tomó sus labios de nuevo.

Neil fue alejando con sus besos, sus caricias y todo ese amor que le profesaba las dudas que podían asaltarla, hoy era un día maravilloso y no dejaría que nada lo empañase, Dios le había dado una mujer extraordinaria que cada día lo hacía feliz y ahora le daba también la alegría de un hijo, un hijo fruto de su amor y eso no tendría nunca como pagarlo. Después se varios minutos compartiendo besos llenos de amor y ternura recordó que debía llamar a su hermana para informarle que sería tía, estaba demasiado emocionado para esperar hasta ir a verla o enviarle un telegrama o cualquier otra cosas, así que sin perder más tiempo tomó de nuevo el auricular mientras se acomodaba a Vanessa en las piernas y procedía a hacer la llamada.

- Buenas tardes mansión Wells – Escucho al otro lado el tono distinguido de André.

- Buenas tardes André ¿Cómo está? – Lo saludo sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

- Bien… bien señor Leagan ¿Cómo se encuentra usted, señor? – Contesto el mayordomo algo desconcertado ante la actitud del moreno.

- Mejor imposible – Respondió acariciando la mejilla de la chica sobre sus piernas - ¿Elisa se encuentra en casa? Deseo hablar con ella – Agrego emocionado.

- Esta con el señorito Frederick en el salón de juegos, enseguida le aviso que usted está al teléfono – Contesto el hombre.

- Gracias André – Menciono y al notar que este había alejado del auricular le hablo a Vanessa – No dejare que a mi hijo le llamen señorito – Dijo mirándola a los ojos en tono divertido.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto ella entre sorprendida y divertida.

- Nada… yo me entiendo, pero si por casualidad a alguien se le ocurre decirle a mi hijo señorito Leagan… se lo prohíbes rotundamente ¿De acuerdo? – Inquirió con la misma actitud.

- De acuerdo señor Leagan… ¿Acaso a ti te llamaban señorito Neil? – Pregunto intentando contener una carcajada, pero esta bailaba en sus ojos.

- ¿A mí? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es… es absurdo, llamarme a mi señorito… ¡Por favor! – Contesto tratando de disimular para que ella no viese que mentía.

- No mientas Neil… por supuesto que te llamaban así, tú eras el señorito de la casa – Se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina la voz de su hermana.

- ¡Elisa! – Exclamo sobresaltándose al ver que no había tapado la boca del auricular.

Vanessa comenzó a reír a carcajadas sonoras que llegaron a sacarle un par de lágrimas mientras la pelirroja hacia lo mismo al otro lado de la línea y el pobre chico estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y molesto, su prometida llevo una mano para acariciar la mejilla y tratar de controlarse mientras él hacia un puchero.

- Hermanita te estaba llamando pues deseo darte la mejor noticia del año – Expreso el chico después de un minuto y cuando ambas mujeres calmaron sus carcajadas.

- ¿Noticia del año? ¿Cuál será? Ya va déjame adivinar… ¡Aprendiste a cocinar! – Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¡Para tu información ya sé hacerlo! Además de planchar y lavar… bueno esto último casi no lo hago – Agrego al ver que Vanessa lo miraba con incredulidad – Y ya no me distraigas que lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante… a ver dime estas sentada – Pidió con rapidez.

- No… dame un minuto, esto deber ser en verdad grande para que tú me estés preparando como si me fuesen a operar, a ver habla de una vez Neil que me tienes en ascuas – Exigió.

- Esta bien… pues señora Elisa vaya preparándose para ser la tía más hermosa y maravillosa de este mundo, pues su extraordinario hermano va a ser padre –Soltó todo de golpe.

- ¡Neil! – Exclamo ella emocionada llevándose una mano a la boca. - ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás seguro? – Inquirió sin salir del asombro.

- Por supuesto… mi hermosa novia me acaba de dar la noticia y está más que confirmada con exámenes médicos, tiene pocas semanas pero oficialmente estoy a pocos meses de convertirme en padre… y no imaginas lo inmensamente feliz que me siento, esto es demasiado para mí y por eso quise compartirlo contigo, sabes que tú y Vanessa son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, no podía esperar hasta verte – Expreso emocionado.

- Hermanito… Neil que felicidad de verdad ¡No puedo creerlo! Creo que comenzare a saltar de emoción, al fin me das un sobrino… pensé que te quedarías toda la vida pensando en los demás y menos en ti, ahora… ahora no tienes ni idea de lo maravilloso que es saberte feliz, enamorado y pronto a ser padre… un hijo es el regalo más hermoso que la vida puede darte Neil, es una bendición, tú lo sabes… tú me lo dijiste antes de que Frederick naciera… ¡Oh Dios estoy tan feliz por ti y por Vanessa también! – Decía con palabras cargadas de felicidad.

- Muchas gracias Elisa, no sabes cuánto me alivia saber que esta maravillosa noticia te hace feliz – Menciono la morena tan emocionada como su cuñada.

- Gracias a ti por este maravilloso regalo que le das a mi hermano y a todos nosotros, sé que este bebé será inmensamente feliz y desde ya comenzare a comprarle cosas para consentirlo y llenarlo de mimos… estoy verdaderamente feliz por los dos, gracias a hacerme a mí la primera en saberlo, otro que estará feliz es Frederick… Neil hermano cuida mucho de Vanessa por favor y llénala de cariño, una mujer en su estado lo necesita y lo merece – Le hizo saber la pelirroja quien aún no asimila en su magnitud la noticia mientras sonreía.

- Lo hare Elisa, puedes tenerlo por seguro, ahora espero que no tardes mucho en venir a visitarnos y ayudes a Vanessa con los preparativos de la boda, pensamos casarnos lo más pronto posible para evitar los comentarios, aunque dudo que los callemos todos, pero eso ahora no importa porque soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra – Expreso con emoción.

- Te creo y puedo verte ahora sonreír y lucir tan hermoso como siempre… deseas que te vaya preparando el terreno con Sarah o mejor espero a que seas tú quien le dé la noticia personalmente – Sugirió al chico con cautela.

- Yo lo hare yo no te preocupes, bueno ahora te dejo pues tengo algunas cosas que hacer, gracias por estar siempre feliz por mi hermanita, te adoro muchísimo… Vanessa te envía abrazos y también a Frederick… y dile a André que deje de llamarlo señorito por favor – Pidió con determinación – No es masculino – Agrego al escuchar la risa de su hermano y ver como Vanessa intentaba controlar la suya.

- Esta bien, cuídate mucho y ya sabes cuida a Vanessa, dile que también le envió muchos abrazos, besos Neil – Se despidió la chica.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos y compartiendo besos, pero sabían que tenían asuntos que atender por lo cual se dispusieron a despedirse, una despedida que duro varios minutos hasta que Vanessa logra colocarse de pie, estaba por alejarse cuando miro a su novio a los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa hablo.

- Nos vemos esta tarde… señorito Neil – Esbozo en tono divertido.

- Vanessa… Vanessa – Le advirtió señalándola con un dedo, pero al ver que ella se disponía a soltar una carcajada la tomó por la cintura y la coloco con suavidad pero determinación sobre el escritorio mientras él de pie se ubicaba entre las piernas de la chica.

- Estamos en la oficina… - Intentaba decir cuando él atrapo su boca en un beso ardoroso y embriagador que le hizo gemir.

- Debería castigarte por burlarte de mí… creo que lo hare justo ahora… - Menciono después del beso mirándola a los ojos y llevando una mano debajo de su falda.

- Neil… no… ¡No, estás loco! – Exclamo en un grito ahogado con la mirada brillante.

- Esta noche te quedas en mi casa, no creas que te me vas a salvar – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras la acercaba hasta él y la besaba de nuevo, un beso largo y profundo.

Cuando al fin lograron separarse ninguno de los dos estaba seguro que podían esperar hasta que llegasen a su casa, pero la razón fue más fuerte que la pasión y aunque renuente no les quedo más que volver cada uno a los asuntos que le concernían, ahora más que nunca debían de dar el ejemplo pues ellos eran junto a unos pocos, la nueva imagen de los bancos Andley en Charleston y debían mantenerla muy en alto.

* * *

_**Hoy puedo estar contigo. He deseado**_

_**para ti todo el bien y me acompaña**_

_**la bondad del amor. A ti te debo**_

_**gozar en soledad la compañía**_

_**más difícil del hombre, la que tiene**_

_**consigo mismo. No me causa miedo**_

_**reconocerme, ni busco a nadie, no.**_

_**Le has dado a mi semblante sin saberlo**_

_**una luz interior que me hace fuerte,**_

_**para vencer mayores soledades.**_

_**Hoy puedo estar contigo... Manuel Altolaguirre.**_

* * *

_**Nota de autor:**_ Pañuelos para el próximo por favor.


	134. Capitulo 42 parte 2

_**Capítulo 42**_

_**Parte 2**_

Había pasado toda la tarde en la terraza dejando a sus pensamientos volar en el pasado, tratando de recuperar todo eso que ya no volvería nunca más y las lágrimas se hacían presentes sin poder evitarlo, intentaba desesperadamente no llorar pero cuando la verdad se estrellaba contra ella con fuerza no podía hacer nada, solo dejar libre su llanto mientras las preguntas le llenaban la cabeza, cientos de porqués retumbaban en esta mientras su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos, en momentos el dolor era tanto que se llevaba las manos a la boca para suprimir algún grito desesperado que buscaba salir de su pecho, la rabia también se apoderaba de ella a momentos, sabía que ya no ganaba nada con llenarse de rencor pero su corazón y su mente le pedían culpar a alguien por su perdida, los nombres saltaban sin necesidad de buscar mucho… pero al final pedía perdón pues ella no era quien para juzgar a los demás, mucho menos a su hermano o su padre… solo que no podía entender como Antonella Sanguinetti quien decía amar a Fabrizio pudo hacerle tanto daño y llevarlo hasta ese final, cuando una mujer ama… ama de verdad jamás le haría daño al dueño de su amor… se preguntaba que sentiría la mujer si supiese toda la verdad, si supiese que Fabrizio ciertamente murió en la guerra por su culpa, al fin de cuentas si su padre lo habría presionado para que estudiase medicina, su hermano jamás hubiese tomado la decisión de cometer tal atrocidad, sino hubiese estado despechado y herido – Pensaba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, pues sintió unos pasos acercarse y pensó que sería Terry, se volvió para mirar y sus ojos se encontraron con unos hermoso ojos azul cielo que la miraban con calidez y ternura, se colocó de pie con rapidez y casi corrió hasta él amarrándolo en un abrazo.

Albert la recibió dejando que ella se desahogase mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño con suavidad, le daba suaves besos en este luchando por no liberar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta al verla así, tan frágil y llena de tanto dolor. Ella temblaba a causa de los sollozos con el rostro pegado al pecho del rubio al tiempo que se aferraba a él con fuerza, sentía que se encontraba en medio de una tormenta y Albert era el único que podía mantenerla en pie, hasta ahora había intentado mostrarse tranquila delante de sus padres para no angustiarlos más, también delante de Terry había actuado de manera calmada para no hacer sentir mal al chico, además que ya este estaba haciendo mucho por todos ellos; pero ahora… ya no habían barreras que lograsen contener este rio de emociones que se desbordaba dentro de su pecho y estaba arrastrando a su alma a un mar de dolor y desolación.

- Amor… mi vida no llores así, por favor Fran – Susurraba con la voz ronca por las lágrimas.

- No puedo… no puedo evitarlo, me duele mucho Albert… aquí – Dijo separándose un poco de él para llevarse una mano hasta el pecho – Siento que me ahogo… que algo me falta y no puedo recuperarlo… me lo quitaron y yo lo sabía, pero no quería… no quería – Expreso entre sollozos hundiendo de nuevo el rostro en el pecho del rubio.

- Todo estará bien princesa… esto pasara, no debes llorar así, no está bien que lo hagas eso solo te causa daño y sé que donde quiera que él este se podrán muy triste si te ve como estas ahora, amor sé que es difícil pero debes intentar calmarte – Menciono con los ojos cristalizados tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

Ella respiro profundamente apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Albert, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho mientras sus ojos se perdían en el jardín, las lágrimas seguían saliendo pero ahora no había tanto dolor en su llanto, sabía que su novio tenía razón y que Fabrizio dondequiera que se encontrase se pondría muy triste al verla así, debía estar bien por él y por sus padres… por todo esos que la amaban, no era sencillo, pero ella nunca se había rendido ante nada y eso era algo que su hermano admiraba de ella y que precisamente él le había enseñado. Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados sin decir nada, él solo le brindaba caricias que buscaban consolarla mientras aguantaba su propio pesar por saber que no tenía en sus manos nada que le diese el verdadero consuelo, solo podía estar allí y nada más, pero si eso le ayudaba podía jurar que nada en el mundo lo haría separarse de Fransheska.

- Quiero ir a mi jardín… ¿Me llevas? – Susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto mi vida… todo lo que desees y este en mis manos, solo pídelo – Contesto dándole un beso en la sien cargado de ternura.

- Gracias, gracias por estar aquí… - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No existe otro lugar en el mundo donde desee más estar que a tu lado Fransheska, siempre a tu lado mi vida – Expreso mirándola a los ojos.

Fiorella que se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación que daba a la terraza y desde donde había observado toda la escena no pudo más que darle gracias a Dios por haber puesto en el camino de su hija a un hombre como Albert Andley, sabía que este momento era muy difícil para ella pero que él lograría aliviar ese dolor, el amor era el remedio más poderoso para curar las heridas y sabía que su hija tenía a su lado a un hombre que tenía ese poder y haría todo por sanarla y hacerla feliz de nuevo, ella se lo merecía… desde que era una niña le había tocado vivir cosas tan duras y la vida seguía golpeándola con fuerza, apenas era una chica… que destino el de sus hijos – Pensó dejando libre un suspiro y un par de lágrimas.

El trayecto en el auto hasta la casa Andley se hizo en completo silencio, ella se había sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a través de la ventanilla del auto, con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en el hombro del rubio quien la tenía rodeada con su brazo, aunque deseaba decirle muchas cosas sabía que habían momento en los cuales el silencio era lo mejor. El auto se detuvo ante la gran fachada y el joven bajo para después ayudarla a ella, encaminándose de inmediato hasta el invernadero que por la época lucía aún más esplendido y lleno de vida; a diferencia de las veces anteriores cuando llegaban hasta aquí y tomaban asiento frente a la fuente, ella siguió de largo y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, perdiéndose entre los rosales, Albert comprendió que deseaba estar sola y se quedó allí observándola desde lejos, ella se notaba taciturna, con la mirada perdida… no lloraba pero sus ojos lucían brillantes y húmedos, una suave brisa movía sus cabellos pegándolos a su rostro, mas ella estaba completamente ausente, en lugar de caminar parecía que flotase.

Los ojos del rubio captaron una hermosa rosa blanca, era una dulce Candy, la última especie que su sobrino cultivo, se llenó de nostalgia y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, todo esto también lo había llenado a él de recuerdos dolorosos, podía comprender perfectamente a Fransheska pues cuando nuestros seres queridos se van el vacío que dejan es demasiado grande y no puede ser llenado con nada, tomó la rosa entre sus manos para arrancarla y después camino hasta ella, se detuvo llevando una mano hasta su mejilla mientras le ofrecía la rosa y tragaba en seco al ver que sus ojos lo miraban y un brillo se desprendía de ellos.

- Es hermosa… no la había visto antes – Susurro ella tomándola entre sus manos acercándola a su rostro para apreciar el dulce aroma de la misma.

- Solo se dan aquí… y en Lakewood, para el mes de mayo… se llaman dulce Candy y fueron creadas para ella, por su cumpleaños… - Contesto con voz ronca.

- Que hermoso detalle, creo que supieron captar su esencia… se le parece mucho – Dijo admirándola mientras retomaba su andar.

- Fue mi sobrino… Anthony, él era un gran chico… con la sensibilidad de mi hermana y la fuerza de su padre, era lo más parecido que llegue a tener de un hijo, cuando Ross murió era aún muy pequeño… y yo apenas contaba con catorce años, así que por más que hubiese querido ser esa familia que a él le faltaba no hubiese bastado… hay vacíos que nada ni nadie pueden llenar amor y sin embargo tratamos de hacerlo, necesitamos hacerlo de cualquier forma, pensando que hemos perdido a quienes queremos para siempre… eso no es así, por el contrario aunque no los veas de cuerpo presente esas personas se quedan aquí de una manera muy especial, para Candy y para mi Anthony vive en esta rosa… por eso cada vez que este mes se acerca y ella comienza a florecer sentimos que él regresa a nosotros, puedes tener a Fabrizio de igual manera mi vida, recordarlo con dolor no hará que regrese y menos dejara que él este en paz, es justo que ese amor que una vez tuvo siga llenándolo y para eso es necesario que tú estés dispuesta a dárselo – Expreso el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

- Si me hubiesen dicho hace cuatro años… que mi hermano había muerto en la guerra, tal vez mi corazón se hubiese resignado con más facilidad, pero ahora todo es más complicado Albert, siento que algo me impide dejarlo ir… no es que no quiera… simplemente es que no puedo y esto me duele mucho porque siento que me estoy aferrando a un imposible con plena consciencia de que está mal, pero es mi hermano… es Fabri – Dijo y su voz se quebró al final.

- Amor yo… quisiera poder aliviar esa pena en ti Fran, de verdad no sabes cuánto lo deseo pero… esto es algo que solo tú tienes el poder para curar, yo estaré contigo siempre para escucharte y abrazarte, estar aquí cuando me necesites mi vida… siento no haberte dicho nada antes, perdóname por ello… no quería verte sufrir así – Esbozo mientras la mirada azul cielo se fundía en la gris y ambas brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Tú no tienes culpa de nada de lo que está pasando Albert… - Intentaba decir pero él la detuvo, llevando una mano hasta su mejilla.

- Si… si tengo Fran, yo debía prepararte para todo esto… yo sabía lo que se avecinaba y no te dije nada… no tuve el valor de decírtelo, pensaba que estaba haciendo bien pero no era verdad… no gane nada con sobre protegerte, con ocultarte la verdad… tal vez si te hubiese comentado algo desde el principio, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, en mi afán por cuidar de ti me cegué y te deje recibir este golpe que pude hacer menos doloroso o al menos que no te tomara por sorpresa con la llegada de Terry – Confeso mirándola a los ojos.

- Nadie podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas amor… este dolor no iba a ser más sencillo porque tú me hubieses dicho unos meses atrás que… que quien estaba en mi casa no era mi hermano si no alguien completamente distinto a él y que además tú conocías muy bien, sabes… debo confesarte que… hoy en tarde después de hablar con Terry, que él me conto mucho de lo que fue su vida antes de llegar a nuestra casa me incomodo el hecho de que tú no me contaras nada, pero… entonces comprendí que así como yo no te dije nunca nada de su amnesia, tú tampoco estabas en condiciones de contarme lo que sospechabas… es que nada de esto es sencillo para los involucrados, pienso en lo difícil que debió ser para Candy - Hablaba mientras continuaban con su paseo.

Albert le conto como empezó a hilvanar las ideas en su cabeza y que con la ayuda de George habían llegado a la conclusión que él padecía amnesia, el rubio tenía la ventaja de también haber padecido la misma enfermedad y por ello no le resulto tan difícil, pero la actitud de Terry muchas veces lo desconcertaba pues se mostraba tan seguro y equilibrado, cosa que evidentemente cambio a medida que sus recuerdos se hacían presentes con más fuerza. Ella pensó que su hermano se estaba volviendo loco cuando empezó a decirle que se había visto actuando ante un gran público cuando no podía siquiera subirse a un escenario, intuía que algo le había pasado pues no era normal en él… en realidad habían muchas cosas que no eran iguales en el Fabrizio que ella despidió en París y este que había regresado con su padre.

- Me hubiese gustado conocerlo – Indico Albert minutos después al ver que la chica hablaba de su hermano con más emoción.

- Era maravilloso, bueno… Terry no es muy diferente a él, solo que en un principio era muy cerrado, paso días enteros sin hablar con nadie… solo después de seis meses logramos sacarlo de la casa de Venecia y eso porque eran los carnavales… se sentaba junto a la ventana que daba a la calle para ver los desfiles, su mirada se perdía en estos por horas y horas, hasta que un día me anime y le dije que fuésemos al baile del palacio Ducal que allí vería extraordinarias representaciones teatrales y bailes de los siglos pasados, fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos brillar y sonreír sinceramente desde que llego – Acoto sumida en sus pensamientos.

- El teatro… eso fue lo que lo saco de su estado de letargo Fran, él siempre amo el teatro, este era su gran pasión, su vida… es lógico que se sintiese atraído por algo que lo acercaba a eso de una manera u otra ¿De verdad en ningún momento sospecharon que no era Fabrizio? – Inquirió el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno… yo… cuando él llegó con papá a la casa estaba tan feliz que no cabía en mí, era mi hermano y había regresado después de tantos meses llenos de dolor y angustia, llegue corriendo hasta él embargada por la emoción y lo abrace con mucha fuerza… pero sentí que algo no estaba bien, en ese momento algo dentro de mi gritaba que no era Fabrizio, no podía serlo… mi hermano jamás me hubiese olvidado, sin importar que enfermedad tuviese él nunca me hubiese olvidado… esperaba que me abrazara y me reconociera, no digo que se haya mostrado distante o indiferente conmigo, pero tampoco me hacía sentir como su hermana… era algo extraño, pero era tanta la felicidad de tenerlo de nuevo junto a nosotros que lo pase por alto, solo que… con el pasar de los días me parecía aún más lejano, aunque él se esforzaba por compartir con nosotros e intentar saber más sobre su pasado… era como si… como si estuviese estudiando una vida de alguien más y no la suya y después todo se complicó aún más, yo seguía insistiéndole a mi padre y a mi madre que no podía ser Fabrizio… hasta… - Se detuvo bajando la mirada apenada – Le grite y le dije que se fuese… que no tenía nada que hacer allí pues él había decidido dejarlo todo y causarnos un gran dolor solo por el desengaño de una mala mujer que había jugado con él… que tan poco habíamos valido nosotros que se marchó sin decir nada… solo dejando una… una maldita carta como despedida, una carta llena de reproches para un padre que solo busco su bien… que siempre busco su bien, le grite que.. qué culpa teníamos nosotros del abandono de esa mujer… qué culpa tenía yo que siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándolo y amándolo incondicionalmente, que sufría al verlo sufrir a él también… que… como había podido irse así nada más y olvidarse de todos… yo estaba llena de demasiada rabia Albert, sé que actué mal y de manera impulsiva, no debí lastimarlo de esa manera, no solo porque él no era Fabrizio… sino porque mi hermano tampoco merecía tantos reproches – Confeso y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Amor… cuanto estamos heridos tendemos a actuar de manera contraria a la que deseamos, tal vez buscando que la otra personas pase por el mismo dolor que nosotros llevamos, tú eras apenas una niña y no estabas preparada para un situación así, estoy seguro que todos te comprendieron pero… ¿Cómo reacciono él y tu familia? – Pregunto Albert contrariado por todo esto, mientras apreciaba el dolor que esos recuerdos aun le causaban a la chica.

- Mis padres se quedaron en silencio… estáticos, yo salí corriendo buscando calmar el dolor que me causaba que mi hermano no me reconociese y que ya no me quisiese – Dijo dejando libre un sollozo, el rubio la rodeo con su brazo y le dio un beso en la frente, ella tomó aire y continuo – Minutos después él llego hasta donde me encontraba y me pidió perdón por todo el mal que nos había causado, que nunca fue su intensión hacernos sufrir de esta manera y además me prometió que nunca… jamás volvería a dejarme sola, que sin importar lo que sucediese él jamás me abandonaría… y lo ha cumplido Albert… él nunca me ha dejado… aun cuando viajaba fuera de la ciudad siempre me llamaba o me escribía, cuando regresaba a casa pasábamos horas hablando como hacíamos antes, él volvió a ser mi hermano… yo sentía que Fabrizio había regresado a nosotros y me aferre a esa idea, no quise ver más allá, me daba miedo buscar explicación a algunas actitudes extrañas que en ocasiones tenia… simplemente le daba cualquier justificación y con eso callaba mi consciencia, nos volvimos inseparables… aun a costa de Antonella, me llenaba de felicidad cuando más de una vez la dejo plantada porque debía asistir a algún compromiso conmigo o cuando me acompañaba a algún viaje… yo deje todo lo demás atrás y volví a adorar a mi hermano, solo eso – Explico recordando todo.

- Terry es un gran chico amor, creo que él también necesitaba de eso que ustedes le brindaron, aunque se mostraba delante de todos como un hombre fuerte y autosuficiente, no era más que un chico que buscaba un poco de cariño y comprensión, su vida no ha sido nada fácil… pero de todo lo que ha pasado creo que el tiempo que compartió con ustedes fue de mucho beneficio para él, ahora lo noto más tranquilo, más maduro… intenta equilibrar las cosas de justa manera y comprender… sobre todo comprender pues antes nada más se lanzaba a juzgar y sentenciar a los demás sin muchos miramientos, pero ahora es distinto, solo espero que esa misma actitud la muestre ante Candy, no será nada fácil afrontar lo que se viene… para ninguno de los dos, ella sigue empeñada en que está enamorada de Fabrizio y Terry es solo un recuerdo que guarda en su corazón – Dijo dejando ir sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y no es así? – Inquirió la castaña desconcertada.

- No… ella amo y sigue amando a Terry, por eso le permitió acercarse a ella a través de Fabrizio, porque fue a Terry a quien vio y no a otro… - Al ver la confusión en los ojos de su novia intento resumirle lo que pensaba sucedía – Fran, el amor de Candy y Terry era demasiado grande como para acabarse de una día para otro, para él ella fue la única persona en el mundo que logro comprenderlo y amarlo por quien era y para ella él fue quien la saco de la depresión donde la muerte de Anthony la había dejado… algo paradójico si lo vemos ahora, pues fue precisamente Fabrizio quien la ayudo a superar la muerte de Terry… él siempre ha tenido el poder de levantarla, la llena de fuerza y ganas de continuar, pero han cometido errores que los han llevado a alejarse… por el afán de cuidar del otro o de evitarle más dolor se empeñaron en algo completamente absurdo y terminaron separándose, ante lo único que se han rendido en esta vida Candice Andley y Terruce Grandchester han sido ante ellos mismos… por el supuesto bienestar del otro… sucedió en Londres y después aquí en América, pero no han dejado de amarse ni un solo instante y sus corazones lo supieron siempre, por eso les fue imposible no acercarse de nuevo cuando se reencontraron en Florencia, esto es algo mucho más fuerte que ellos – Menciono mientras seguían caminando y la miraba a los ojos.

- Tenemos que hacer que se queden juntos esta vez… no podemos dejar que cometan los mismos errores Albert, ellos se aman y… como dices ya han sufrido mucho, es absurdo que no entren en razón y se alejen otra vez, lo que sea que él necesite para recuperarla puede contar conmigo, pero tú también debes poner de tu parte para hacerle entender a Candy – Puntualizo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Así tenga que amarrarlos a los dos esta vez se quedaran juntos, ya es hora que abran sus corazones y se digan todo eso que tiempo atrás no dijeron por… quien saber por qué, es hora que se arriesguen a entregarse a ese amor y se decidan a ser felices de una vez por todas… no quiero llegar a viejo sin al menos un par de sobrinos – Expreso aligerando la preocupación que ambos sentían por sus hermanos con esto último.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada, la primera que escuchase en esa tarde el rubio y que le pareció como un milagro caído del cielo, lucía tan hermosa de esa manera… deseaba verla así, siempre, llena de felicidad y de vida, tan hermosa como solo ella podía ser. Se acercó a la chica y muy despacio comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas, perdiéndose en el maravilloso gris de sus ojos, la sintió temblar cuando rozo sus labios suavemente con los de ella y después dejar libre un suspiro, se retiró un poco pensando que tal vez ella no estaba de ánimos de hacerle o recibir muestras de cariño, pero contrario a eso la chica se abrazó a él con fuerzas acomodando su mejilla al pecho fuerte del rubio.

- Bésame – Pidió en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

Él no tuvo que esperar a que lo repitiese, muy despacio bajo para tomar sus labios, primero con caricias sutiles que la llenaban de calidez y seguridad, dibujaba con su lengua los labios de la chica, un toque tan suave que la hizo suspirar de nuevo y abrir la boca para dejarlo que la llenara por completo al tiempo que llevaba sus manos hasta la nuca del rubio y se colgaba de su cuello para comenzar a volar a ese paraíso que encontraba junto a él.

Se encontraba en lo alto de la colina a los pies del padre árbol como había acostumbrado hacer desde que tenía uso de razón y buscaba alejarse de todos para encontrar un refugio, este era el único padre que había conocido en su vida, pues Albert aunque su padre adoptivo siempre lo vio más como a un hermano, su hermano mayor que trataba de protegerla y guiarla tanto como podía, no se podía decir que el rubio hubiese hecho su trabajo mal, era solo que la vida parecía ponerle pruebas cada vez más fuertes a ella, esas pruebas antes las cuales se sentía indefensa y llena de miedos y dudas. Estos días en este lugar, lejos de todos la habían ayudado a poner las cosas un poco claras en su mente y su corazón, sabía que debía tomar una decisión y esto debía ser lo antes posible si no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a las personas que amaba, ya estaba cansada de seguir esperando por Fabrizio, ella no era de aquella que se mostraban como las indefensas princesas que se quedaban encerradas en la torre a la espera de su príncipe azul, si ya tiempo atrás se había marchado del Hogar de Pony para buscar a ese príncipe que conoció cuando apenas era una niña, si ya una vez se embarcó como polizonte en un buque de carga para atravesar el océano y buscar su destino y junto a este también a Terry, pues esta vez no sería distinto, Fabrizio se equivocaba si pensaba que ella se quedaría allí para siempre esperándolo hasta que él se decidiese, no lo haría, lo buscaría y hablaría con él así le tocase obligarlo a escucharla, ya después se tomaran las decisiones que deban tomarse, pero esta situación de seguir jugando a las evasivas se acababa y eso no pasaría de mañana, volvería a Chicago y esperaba encontrarlo allí, pero si aún no había regresado viajaría hasta la misma Nueva York y podrían las cosas en claro, si la decisión de terminar todavía se mantenía pues bien, ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer, pero antes de eso él le debía una conversación, su derecho a explicarse… si después de eso seguía con la misma actitud, sería una lástima pero… al menos tendría el consuelo que ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por no dejar que esto acabara, no sin haberlo intentado una vez más.

Su mirada se perdía ante el inmenso paisaje que era bañado por las luces naranjas y doradas de la tarde, a los lejos la montañas cubiertas de nieve resplandecían bajo estos como si estuviesen hechas de luz en lugar de hielo, el aire comenzaba a ser templado, a pesar de estar ya en primavera las noches seguían siendo frías, se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar para descender del lugar con paso decidido, cuando llego hasta la casa encontró a sus dos madres bordando frente a la chimenea que comenzaba a llenar de calidez el lugar, mientras los niños eran preparados para la cena por las dos chicas que las ayudaban desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

- Candy hija, pensábamos que te quedarías para siempre allí afuera – Expuso la señorita Pony mirándola por encima de los anteojos con una discreta sonrisa al ver el semblante de la chica.

- Necesitaba pensar y tomar algunas decisiones – Contesto tomando asiento.

- Últimamente le has dedicado mucho tiempo a la meditación Candice, pensar que antes actuabas de manera impulsiva y aunque en la mayoría de los casos eso no te trajo muchos problemas, debes admitir que actuabas de manera irresponsable… - La hermana María se interrumpió al ver la mirada contrariada de la chica – Déjame recordarte algunos episodios… ¿A ver por dónde comenzar? Claro… ¿Recuerdas la vez que pintaste el padre árbol para hacerlo parecer enfermo y evitar que aquel señor millonario se lo llevase? – Inquirió la mujer y la chica asintió en silencio, se disponía a hablar en su defensa pero la religiosa levanto una mano pidiéndole esperar - ¿Recuerdas también la vez que fuiste con los chicos hasta la hacienda del señor Cartwright para impedir que este derribase nuestro hogar? Y como esas puedo mencionarte muchas otras – Puntualizo mirándola a los ojos.

- Recuerdo todas esas ocasiones hermana María, pero no entiendo porque las trae a acotación en este momento – Dijo sin quitar la mirada.

- Muy sencillo Candy, porque acabas de entrar a la habitación informándonos que has estado pensando muy bien las cosas y has tomado decisiones que suponemos son importantes ¿No es así? – Inquirió de nuevo la mujer mirándola.

- Efectivamente, he decidido regresar a Chicago y buscar a Fabrizio para aclarar todo este asunto, aunque él se empeñe en seguir con su postura intransigente va a tener que escucharme, yo tengo ese derecho y voy a exigirlo… - Hablaba cuando la señorita Pony la interrumpió pues la veía algo sobresaltada.

- Candy hija… todos tenemos derechos, eso también aplica a él no lo olvides… no está bien que quieras imponerte, solo complicaras más las cosas si llegas con esa actitud, ambos tienen caracteres bastantes difíciles por lo que veo en él y lo que conozco de ti, si de verdad deseas aclarar las cosas, lo mejor será que vayas dispuesta a hablar pero también a escucharlo a él, no te cierres ante lo que… Fabrizio tenga que decirte hija, una relación se basa en la comprensión, la comunicación, el respecto… sobre todo en el amor y si ustedes se aman ten por seguro que él también estará deseando hablar contigo para solucionar esta situación – Expuso con calma.

- La verdad… no lo veo de esa manera señorita Pony, si él quisiese aclarar todo esto ya me hubiese buscando, por el contrario esta en quién sabe dónde mientras yo me consumo de la preocupación y ¿Sabe algo? Ya me canse de seguir esperando, me canse de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras los días siguen pasando y yo no sé qué es lo que Fabrizio desea en realidad, yo antes tomaba las decisiones que consideraba justas para los demás y para mi sin titubear, no sé porque desde hace un tiempo para acá me cuenta tanto hacerlo, pero le aseguro que eso no pasara más, quiero tomar de nuevo las riendas de mi vida… quiero poder decidir a donde ir y no estar como una vela a la espera que el viento me lance en la dirección que se le antoje – Dijo con seguridad mirando a las mujeres.

- No te imaginas cuanto me alegra oírte hablar así hija… solo un consejo – Menciono la hermana María – Las personas en la vida tienen muchas oportunidades aunque no lo vean de esa manera, son nuestras decisiones las que hacen que esta cantidad varié… me explico mejor Candy… tú antes tomabas decisiones a la ligera y algunas eran acertadas, pero lo que en esas oportunidades se jugaba eran asuntos que tal vez podían ser solucionados más adelante si algo salía mal… lo que tienes ahora en tus manos hija es mucho más valioso… es tu vida Candy, debes ser consciente que, de esta decisión dependen muchas cosas, no quiero asustarte ni cohibirte pues me siento feliz de esa postura que has tomado, solo quiero que pienses muy bien las cosas antes de optar por una salida a la ligera, es tu futuro hija – Agrego en tono maternal pero al mismo tiempo dejándole claro a la rubia que no decía esto nada más por decirlo, era como si la religiosa supiese algo más que ella no.

- Le aseguro que tomare en cuenta lo que me ha dicho hermana María, muchas gracias por escucharme y darme consejos, ustedes son las madres más hermosas y maravillosa del mundo, nunca tendré como pagarle a Dios por tenerlas – Expreso colocándose de pie y caminando hasta cada una para darle un beso y un abrazo.

Las mujeres le dieron las mismas muestras de cariño y después la vieron salir del lugar, seguramente para preparar su equipaje y regresar para la cena, aunque felices no podían de estar inquieta por esta situación.

La noche era cálida a diferencia de la anterior, ahora todo lucía más calmado, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo apenas opacada por la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante, la suave brisa movía sus cabellos pegándolos a su rostro pues se encontraban tan largos como antes, poco a poco y a medida que se acercaba a quien era, algo lo había llevado a retomar su antigua apariencia sin siquiera notarlo, había dejado crecer su cabello y había afeitado su barba hasta quedar como quien fue tiempo atrás, aun no lograba explicarse por qué le había costado tanto darse cuenta de quién era realmente, qué le había impedido aceptar lo que era evidente… en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, era un miedo… un miedo de volver a caer en todo eso que tuvo que vivir tiempo atrás, la desilusión de haber perdido a Candy, su compromiso… en realidad su obligación con Susana, el rechazo de su padre… su soledad e impotencia al ver como la vida se empeñaba en mantenerlo en el piso, aunque él se esforzase por salir adelante día a día y mirar lo bueno de todo lo que le había pasado no lograba encontrarlo… ¿Acaso lo tenía? No… sabía que no lo tenía, pues sin ella a su lado nada podía ser bueno o malo… sencillamente lo demás no existía y se volvía nada… así se había quedado sin ella, en la nada… un vacío total, un sin sentido que lo abrumaba.

Paso noches enteras llorándola y pidiéndole a Dios una oportunidad, solo una para recuperarla, rogando por volver a ver esos ojos esmeraldas que se habían convertido en la razón de su vida, esos que se habían convertido en la fuerza que lo alentaba cada día a ser mejor, que lo llenaban de valor para luchar y alcanzar cualquier cosa en la vida, por ella era capaz de escalar montañas, atravesar mares, recorrer desierto y selvas… solo por ella se sentía capaz de todo eso y mucho más, solo deseaba tenerla a su lado, verla despertar junto a él… hacerle el amor todas las noches, con la esperanza de tener a un pequeño entre sus brazos al cual llenaría de amor, de todo ese amor que él nunca tuvo… quería hacerla feliz y serlo junto a ella, olvidar todas las penas y el dolor… quería soñar junto a Candy, sentir que la vida por fin le daría todo eso que tiempo atrás le quito, solo quería… perderse en esa luz que desprendían sus hermosos ojos verdes y hacían estremecer todo su ser… esa que se apoderaba de su alma y su corazón, ella lo era todo… no deseaba nada más que ella, pues si la tenía a ella también tendría todo lo demás.

Fueron tantos los días soñando con ese tiempo atrás que vivieron juntos, con ese único beso… ese beso que fue un desastre, pero no por ello dejo de atesorarlo como algo mágico y hermoso, pues así era todo lo que ella le daba… bueno aunque eso no se lo dio, fue él quien se lo robo – Recordó dejando ver media sonrisa y sus ojos destellaron un hermoso brillo – Que afán el tuyo pecosa por negarme algo que siempre terminas disfrutando, aunque lo niegues… es probable que ahora con todo lo que hemos pasado te atrevas a decirme que aquel beso no te gusto… y que aun sigues molesta por mi atrevimiento, pero sé que pasaste tardes añorando ese beso que compartimos, ese maravilloso beso que solo duro un instante pero que lleno nuestras almas de tanto, puedo asegurarlo porque a mí me paso lo mismo, yo también pase tardes recordando la suavidad de tus labios… el sabor virgen de tus labios que solo han sido míos y juro que haré todo lo posible para que lo sigan siendo, mi pecosa… mi adorada pecosa, me llenas la vida de colores y de alegrías, nunca antes me había reído tanto como lo hice contigo, eras tan divertida y especial, ¿Qué viste en mi preciosa… qué? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos, camino hasta uno de los sillones de la terraza y se tendió en este, colocando sus manos bajo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para llenarse de ella, de los recuerdos que ahora tenía de ella y tanto había extrañado.

Nunca pensó que su amor fuese tan grande que pudiese traspasar el velo de la muerte, pues según muchos ella seguían amándolo, aun creyéndolo muerto ella seguía guardando ese maravilloso sentimiento que le dedicaba a él en su corazón, Candy lo había mantenido vivo en su mente y su alma, anteponiéndolo a muchos y eso lo hacía sentir realmente feliz y esperanzado, deseaba tanto poder tenerla a su lado para siempre, que esta vez fuese para siempre… amarrarla a él y no dejar que nada ni nadie lo separase de ella, de su musa, su amor… su pequeña pecosa trepa árboles, seguía siendo ella… de eso no le quedaban dudas, aunque ahora se comportaba como toda una dama, aún conservaba esa vitalidad, la energía y la alegría que tanto amaba, esa belleza que con los años había aumentado… ¿Cómo se sentiría al verla de nuevo? Ahora con plena consciencia de quien era ella para él, lo que ella significaba… lo que siempre había sido para él, su amor… el único amor que había tenido en la vida. Ahora comprendía porque se perturbo aquella noche cuando le dedico las líneas de Romeo en el tren o cuando la llamo Julieta en ese lugar suyo junto al rio en Florencia, toco puntos muy sensibles dentro de ella.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Sera verdad que Candy aun me ama? ¿Qué me ama con la misma intensidad con la cual yo siempre la he amado a ella? – Se preguntaba mientras su mirada se paseaba por el firmamento colmado de estrellas. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarte pecosa? Para que seas mía completamente, sin fantasmas… daría todo lo que pueda y mucho más para tenerte a mi lado, para que no sufras nunca más ¿Qué no te daría Candy? Si fui capaz de quedarme junto a una mujer que no amaba y que nunca amaría para cumplir contigo, con eso que nos habíamos prometido… estuve a punto de volverme loco, me derrumbe pecosa… me lance por un barranco cuando te sentí perdida para siempre, no sabes cuándo me dolió tenerte lejos, no tienes ni idea del infierno que me tocó vivir lejos de ti… las noches que pase llorando y reclamándole a Dios por todo… hasta por haberle permitido a Susana salvarme, fui tan insensato que le reclamaba el no haberme quitado la vida en ese momento, pues para mí ya nada tenía sentido sin ti… tal vez si la gente se entera de todo eso que pase y desee, terminaran pensando que era un débil, un cobarde… que solo buscaba justificar mis errores culpando a los demás, puede que lo crean y la verdad no me importa en lo absoluto pecosa, pues yo… yo si sabía exactamente lo que era no tenerte a mi lado cuando ya me había inventado un mundo y una vida contigo, cuando pasaba días en la azotea del teatro soñando contigo y con esa vida que compartiríamos… con nuestros hijos… una pequeña pecosa que me llenaría la vida de alegría tal como lo hiciera su madre y un caballero, orgulloso y rebelde que te volvería loca… pero al cual hubieses logrado dominar tal cual hiciste con el padre… - El castaño dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas por la nostalgia que le provocaban los recuerdos lo desbordasen – Te amo tanto pecosa… tú eras mi vida, mi luz, mi alegría… tú lo eras todo, eras más que todo y… y no podían pedirme que no sufriera por no tenerte, no podían exigirme ser fuerte y salir adelante como si lo que paso con nosotros hubiese sido el capítulo de un mal libro, tú no eras un capitulo amor… tú eras y siempre será la historia completa, la historia que siempre desee, ya que planeaba escribir día a día… mi salvación… eso eres Candy – Susurraba como si la chica estuviese cerca de él.

- No soportaría perderte una vez más Candy… yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa para recuperarte amor, si deseas tiempo… si necesitas alejarte y esperar para regresar a mí, yo lo entendería, pero antes tendrías que asegurarme que ya no volverá a huir, yo estoy dispuesto a darte lo que desees, lo que necesites… porque te amo y no quiero verte mal, no soportaría ver que sufres por mi culpa de nuevo, te he hecho tanto daño pecosa… yo que me prometí cuidarte y protegerte siempre, no te imaginas cuanto me duele todo esto, esta incertidumbre, este tormento, como me duele pensar que volverás a sufrir por mi causa, te juro pecosa que desearía tener en mis manos el poder para sanar una a una tus heridas, daría mi vida por no tener que causarte una más… por no tener que causarte precisamente esta , tú eres mi vida Candy, tú lo eres todo mi corazón… nada en este mundo vale más, ni siquiera mi salvación, no si tú no estás aquí… nada vale sin ti, nada tiene sentido Candy – Susurraba con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que ahora lo desbordaban, abrazándose con fuerzas para evitar seguir temblando a causa de los sollozos.

De pronto sintió su corazón acelerarse y su respiración también se tornó irregular, mientras un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, se froto los brazos para tratar de darse calor, pero no era frio lo que sentía… era algo más, se levantó muy despacio mirando a ambos lados, ya la noche estaba entrada, dejo libre un suspiro para intentar soltar la tensión que se había apoderado de su pecho, sin tener un motivo aparente, cerró los ojos y una imagen que no logro entender se apodero de su cabeza, como si una luz lo hubiese cegado, pero había algo más, se colocó de pie con rapidez y justo en ese momento un dolor muy fuerte se centró en la boca de su estómago, como si le hubiesen clavado una daga… o algo parecido, era un dolor intenso que parecía expandirse haciéndose insoportable, se llevó las manos hasta este y apretó con ambas para intentar calmarlo, pero este se hizo mucho peor, comenzó a toser mientras sentía que se ahogaba, cerró los ojos para tomar aire y cuando los abrió todo había desaparecido, el dolor se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado y solo una sensación de ardor quedaba en su lugar. Después de varios minutos intentando darle una explicación a los sucedido decidió subir para probar descansar un poco, pues mañana debía viajar muy temprano hasta el Hogar de Pony, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño esa noche, no con la tensión que sentía por su reencuentro con Candy y menos ahora con este episodio tan extraño que había vivido.

El reloj marcaba las dos y diez de la madrugada y las oleadas de dolor que llegaban a minutos no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño, ya que la agonía aumentaba con estas, se llevó una vez más las manos a la boca del estómago, adoptando posición fetal para tolerar al menos un poco el sufrimiento, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y a segundos se mordía el labio inferior, al tiempo que su cuerpo se cubría con una capa de sudor frio, estaba seguro que se le pasaría, ya que hace menos de media hora que se tomó el medicamento, solo era cuestión de que hiciera el efecto esperado, trataba en lo mínimo moverse para no despertar a Marión a su lado, una nueva oleada se acercaba ya las presentía para soportarla por un poco más de dos minutos, cerró fuertemente lo ojos, intensifico la presión de sus manos sobre la boca del estómago e imploraba al cielo pasara rápido, soltando un gran suspiro, la corriente de dolor se entendía por todo su estómago, haciendo en ciertas ocasiones que se le escapara algún jadeo y las lágrimas se hicieran presentes, volvía ligeramente la cabeza y la enterraba en la almohada mordiendo esta, buscando en el agarre de sus dientes un poco de fortaleza, pasaron dos minutos y esta vez no ceso el dolor, por el contrario se intensificaba a cada segundo, sintió como una corriente recorría su espina dorsal, sabía lo que venía las conocía muy bien, estiro una de sus manos para sostenerse de la mesa de noche, solo era cuestión de dos, tal vez tres segundos, sus movimientos torpes ante el dolor solo lograron que tropezara contra el reloj y este se estrellara contra la alfombra, un sabor anormal se concentró en su boca todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de llevarse la mano para taparla y evitar que el vómito manchara las sabanas, al menos fue consciente de que esta vez lo que expulsaba era sangre y no liquido pulmonar.

- Mari… Marión… - Apenas un hilo de voz que se ahogaba en sangre salía. – Ayuda… ayúdame. - Tratando de controlar su cuerpo para que al menos su esposa pudiese sentirlo, pero solo un estremecimiento de este lo lanzo hacia el otro lado, haciendo que se estrellara en un golpe seco contra el piso y este empezara a convulsionar sin control.

La rubia escucho a su esposo pedir ayuda, seguidamente de un golpe seco se volvió rápidamente en la cama y en su lugar solo había un hueco con manchas de sangre, los nervios y el pánico la asaltaron de inmediato al ver como la mesa de noche vibraba, en un movimiento rápido incorporo su cuerpo y todo indicio de sueño se esfumo como por obra de arte dándole paso al temor, sin perder tiempo atravesó la cama y diviso a su marido temblando descontroladamente y de su boca salía sangre, él trataba de expulsarla mediante intentos de tos, pero se le hacía imposible al no ser dueño de su cuerpo en los segundos que duraban normalmente las convulsiones, ella percibió que eran tan fuertes como cuando lo vio por primera vez al regresar del ataque al Somme, llego hasta él, sabía que no podía frenar y detener los espasmos que solo debía esperar a que estos pasaran, pero se le estaba ahogando, por los que se armó de valor y luchando contra las fuerzas de él levanto medio cuerpo del joven mientras ella se colocaba de rodillas e inmediatamente se dejaba caer sentada sobre sus talones, dejando que la espalda de él descansara sobre su regazo, colocándolo de medio lado para que se le hiciera más fácil el poder derramar el líquido rojo, dos , uno… nuevamente dos espasmos y el cuerpo se detenía, ella no debía llorar, no debía perder el control sino lo pondría más nervioso, empezó a acariciarle los cabellos húmedos por la sangre y él la miraba con ojos suplicantes, le pedía ayuda mientras retomaba conciencia, finalmente un sonido salió de su garganta y no fue más que un jadeo haciendo que más sangre brotara de su boca, la joven trataba de limpiar, retirando con su mano el exceso, mientras esta temblaba, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos topacio y estas empezaron a salir quemando sus sienes, confundiéndose con la sangre en la alfombra.

- Ya paso mi vida… - Mientras él solo hacia un intento por negar con la cabeza y ella asentía. – Si… ya todo está bien… el dolor se va a pasar. – Acariciando las mejillas masculinas.

- Amor… no… - Tragaba la sangre para que al menos lo dejara hablar un poco. – No me quiero morir… no… no ahora… - Ella negaba al tiempo que sus manos temblaban aún más y las lágrimas por más que quiso retenerlas no pudo. – No te quiero dejar… - Expulsando más sangre al pronunciar las vocales haciendo que esta se estrellara contra el rostro de la joven, quien lo admiraba de cerca a los ojos, dejando los rostro de ambos detrás de una cortina de cabellos dorados, sin cesar en su caricia a la mejillas mientras él susurraba e intentaba llevar su mano para rozar una de las mejillas femeninas pero se le hacía imposible no tenía fuerzas, ella besaba la punta de la nariz del joven.

- No… no digas eso… mi vida. – Rozando con su nariz la de él. – Solo cálmate. – Susurraba con voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro de Fabrizio. – No te vas a morir mi vida… no… no. – Repetía una y otra vez más que por hacerlo sentir bien, era por tratar de convencerse a ella misma, dándole suaves besos en la frente sintiendo como se cubría esta de un sudor sumamente frio.

- Una vez más… - Aferrándose a Marión y dejando ver el pánico en sus ojos. – Ayúdame… llévame a un hospital… - Susurro y una vez más borbotones de sangre se arremolinaban en su garganta ahogándolo sin piedad, seguidamente su cuerpo se tensaba tratando con esto de evitar lo que era inminente, las convulsiones no eran de las que se hacían esperar, haciendo de ella presa de la impotencia, dolor, temor, suplica.

- Dios mío… Fabrizio… Fabri… - Gritaba la joven viendo como el cuerpo del joven se estremecía entre sus brazos y su ojos quedaban en blanco. – ¡Manuelle…Dios…Manuelle ayúdame! – Llamaba a su hermano en el tonó de voz más acorde, pues tampoco quería que Joshua se despertara y se encontrara a su padre de esta manera.

El rubio hace menos de diez minutos escucho un golpe, pero pensó que sería alguien en la casa de al lado o tal vez algún gato que estaba rebuscando en los recipiente de la basura, estaba nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando escucho lo llamados ahogados de Marión, sabía perfectamente que estaba llorando, su vibración al llamarlo se lo dejaba claro, jalo rápidamente la silla y se acomodó en ella, la puso en movimiento y salió tan rápido como pudo de su habitación rumbo a la de su hermana.

Fabrizio se sentía sin fuerzas, la convulsión paso una vez más y esta vez su vista estaba completamente nublada, el dolor en su estómago no redimía a causa de los espasmos por el contrario aumentaba aún mas ¿Como si fuese posible?, ya no soportaba tanto dolor, escuchaba lejana la voz de Marión suplicar y llamándolo, moriría estaba seguro de eso, este dolor no era soportable, su cuerpo se relajó al encontrase sin fuerzas.

- Fabrizio… amor… - Palmeaba la joven la mejilla de su esposo quien cerró los ojos y su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza. – Por favor Fabri… no me hagas esto… no me dejes… yo me muero Fabri… - Lloraba ahogándose en el dolor, buscando los labios del joven inconsciente en sus brazos. – Mi príncipe… Fabri abre los ojos, mi vida… - Besándolo y ahogando sollozo en la boca del joven, mientras lo mecía en su abrazo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar a causa del llanto no tenía fuerzas siquiera para gritar el dolor que la estaba desgarrando por dentro solo susurraba. – Yo te amo… no me dejes… sin ti no… yo no puedo Fabri… ¿Que voy hacer? – Temblando.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero ella estaba sumida en su dolor como para percatarse, Manuelle apenas podía creer los que su ojos veían, su hermana se encontraba con Fabrizio en brazos ambos en el suelo, ella ni siquiera podía desviar la mirada del rostro de su esposo, al francés se le hizo un nudo en la garganta trago en seco y se acercó más, dejándose llevar por la imagen, solo espabilo fuertemente para contener las lágrimas, llego hasta ella y coloco una mano sobre el hombro, la joven al sentir el toque levanto la cabeza y miro a su hermano con los ojos ahogado en lágrimas su cara cubierta en sangre al igual que la de su esposo, los cabellos se podría decir que hasta la mitad ahora habían tomado un color rojo.

- Se… se fue. – Rompió en llanto más amargo. – Me voy a morir Manuelle… me voy a morir… - Aferrándose una vez más a Fabrizio meciéndolo y descansando su mejilla sobre el rostro de su esposo, el hermano no pudo evitar contener más las lágrimas. – No debió sufrir tanto… Manuelle sufrió… sufrió me suplicaba que lo ayudara y no pude…. No pude… Fabri… – Dirigiéndose a su esposo acariciando las mejillas, delineando el rostro. – Llévame contigo… me quiero ir contigo… no me dejes – Pedía llena de dolor.

- Marión… mi niña… cálmate… por favor escucha lo que estás diciendo… piensa en Joshua… piensa en tu hijo… piensa en mí… me estas destrozando al querer dejarme. – Acoto el rubio soltando un sollozo, se acercó un poco más y le tendió los brazos, ella con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos deposito al joven sobre la alfombra y se aferró al abrazo que su hermano le ofrecía, quien la refugio en su pecho, mientras él cerraba los ojos fuertemente, queriendo que su niña no sufriera de esa manera, pidiéndole a Dios que la ayudara a soportar lo que se les venía encima, abrió los ojos para mirarlo tendido sin aun poder creérselo y pensó que algo no estaba bien… era su idea o había percibido movimiento de respiración en Fabrizio, tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y la encaro. - ¿Estas segura de que murió? ¿Le has tomado el pulso? Ella solo lo miro a los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio, después de unos segundos solo negó lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza, cayendo en cuenta de que los nervios no le habían dejado ni siquiera pensar en asegurarse de lo que más temía. - ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo ya. – Dijo al tiempo que el rubio se llenaba de esperanza, ella en un movimiento rápido se colocó de rodillas al lado de Fabrizio, buscando el pulso con manos temblorosas, pero no lo encontraba, se concentró lo más que pudo y apenas si se percibía, logro percibir pulsaciones muy bajas en él.

- Esta vivo… está vivo. – Susurro al tiempo que lagrimas salían de sus ojos y una sonrisa nerviosa se instalaba en su rostro al igual que en Manuelle.

- Llama al hospital Marión… que te envíen una ambulancia... pero ya… corre… puedes llegar más rápido que yo al teléfono. – La joven apenas si espero que Manuelle terminara de hablar cuando salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al teléfono y con manos cubiertas de sangre aun temblorosas marco el número del hospital donde ella trabajaba que estaba a pocas cuadras, la enfermera de guardia al saber que quien llamaba era su compañera dispuso inmediatamente una ambulancia la cual llegaría en cinco minutos.

La ambulancia llego y Marión apenas si saludo a las enfermeras y médico que llegaron, ella los paso hasta la habitación y lo acomodaron sobre la camilla, lo sacaron rápidamente y lo introdujeron al vehículo acompañado por la joven quien no se preocupó si quiera por cambiarse, solo llevaba sus dormilona de satén rosa, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que sus cabellos, cara y brazos, se encontraba descalza, sentía frio ante el metal del piso de la ambulancia bajo la planta de su pies pero eso era lo de menos, ya que su vida estaba aferrada a la mano de Fabrizio entre las de ella, depositándole suaves besos mientras rezaba en silencio con los ojos cerrados y el único sonido presente era la sirena de la ambulancia y el de algún metal mientras los demás acompañante hacían su trabajo.

El doctor no dejo de revisarlo durante todo el camino apenas la ambulancia se estaciono el galeno se colgó del cuello el estetoscopio y bajo rápidamente, no podían mentirle a la rubia sabía que esto era más que una emergencia ante la cara de sus propios compañeros de trabajo, la actitud de ellos lo gritaban, en la entrada del hospital dos de las enfermeras se adelantaron rápidamente y abrieron las puertas mientras la camilla era deslizada con rapidez, ella corría al lado de esta sin soltar la mano de su esposo, en el pasillo llegaron dos doctores y sintió como una mano descansaba sobre su estómago, deteniéndola, siguiéndolo con la mirada eso quería decir que hasta ahí estaba permitido, al ser consciente de que la estaban alejando de él, desvió la mirada a quien la mantenía inmóvil con una mano sobre su abdomen y otra sobre su hombro, estudio la mirada del doctor por unos segundos, quien la veía a los ojos y recorría a segundos el rostro de la joven.

- Benjamín, necesito estar con él. – Dijo soltando un sollozo.

- No puedes Marión. – Dijo apenas en un susurro pero de forma determinante.

- Por favor… - Suplico en un susurro al tiempo que más lagrimas corrían por sus rostro. En ese momento el joven de ojos hazel llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y limpio las lágrimas.

- Marión solo complicarías las cosas… además no estas adecuadamente vestida… mira nada mas como estas. – Desviando la mirada a la dormilona de la joven cubierta de sangre, para después colocar detrás de la oreja de la rubia un mechón de cabello.

- Esta bien… le diré a una de las chicas que me preste un uniforme… y… y me baño y enseguida estoy con ustedes… - Ella se detuvo antes las negaciones en silencio del joven doctor. – Por favor… necesito estar con él. – Dijo en un sollozo. – No me dejes por fuera Benjamín. – Mientras su cuerpo empezó a temblar a causa del llanto, en ese momento el galeno la abrazo.

- Marión… no es fácil… sé que no es fácil para ti, pero no puedes. – Susurraba acariciando los cabellos rubios, tomando nuevamente entre sus manos las mejillas de la joven y deposítanosle un suave beso en la frente. – No me lo hagas más difícil…. Puedes esperar fuera de la sala, mas no puedo hacer por ti… no puedes entrar. – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Delarue. – Se escuchó a otro doctor llamándolo al final del pasillo. Se volvió y asintió en silencio, el hombre que llamaba se perdió una vez más en la sala, Benjamín anclo su mirada en Marión.

- Ven déjame ayudarte… - La tomó por la mano y la jalo a mitad del pasillo se detuvo cerca de unos muebles abrió uno de ellos y saco un sobre todo negro que era de su pertenencia. – Al menos esto. – Se lo ayudo a colocar y la tomó una vez más de la mano. – Hasta aquí puedes pasar. – Depositándole un beso en la mano, para luego abrir la puerta y el sonido de las enfermeras caminando de un lado a otro irrumpió, las ordenes de limpieza y sondear de los otros dos doctores llegaban hasta ella, su mirada se perdió en la camilla y solo pudo apreciar medio cuerpo del joven ya que la otra mitad la cubrían las personas que lo estaba atendiendo. El joven doctor le dedico una última mirada y cerró la puerta, ella sintió como su vida quedo detrás de esta.

Se abrazó a sí misma para encontrar un poco de calor, mientras lagrimas silenciosas cubrían sus mejillas, se sentó en el suelo al lado de la puerta abrazando sus piernas, solo escuchando el sonido de los metales y leves murmullos de los profesionales, su mirada quedo perdida al igual que la noción del tiempo, tal vez pasaron veinte o treinta minutos no lo sabe, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se puso de pie rápidamente y una enfermera se acercó a ella con tablilla en mano y bolígrafo, su cuerpo se tensó, pues sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

- Necesitamos intervenirlo urgentemente y debes darnos tu autorización Marión. – La joven tomó con manos temblorosas y antes de firmar dijo.

- ¿Como esta? ¿Qué tiene? – Inquirió mirando directamente a la mujer.

- Sabes que no estoy autorizada para darte ningún cuadro hasta ahora…. Pero es necesaria la intervención… - Ante la mirada atormentada de la rubia. – Será pequeña tal vez cinco centímetros… quizás menos, hay que sellar los vaso sanguíneos, se han perforados algunos y la hemorragia no la podremos detener de otra manera, hay ulceras que han perforado la pared del estómago… por eso la hematemesis. – Marión dejo libre un sollozo y su cuerpo dio una sacudida. – No podemos perder tiempo Marión. – Instándola a firmar.

La joven apenas si pudo firmar y ver lo que estaba haciendo ante la vista nublada por las lágrimas, sabía que estaba dando la orden y también corriendo ella misma con el riesgos sin responsabilizar a nadie de lo que pasara ahí dentro, después de esto la joven miro una vez más dentro de la sala al abrirse la puerta y cuando era imposible hacerlo retomo su antigua posición, pidiéndole a Dios que le prestara las fuerzas a su esposo.

- Por Favor San Bénézet, aun cuelgas de su cuello… no logro la guerra arrancarte de ahí… has estado con él todo el tiempo, le has prestado tus fuerzas… no se las quites ahora… por favor… ayúdalo. – Susurraba llorando.

Dentro de la sala quirúrgica, los nervios y la tensión reinaban, Benjamín se preparaba para hacer la incisión, pues era el encargado de realizar la intervención, la cual era bastante complicada debido al ritmo cardiaco tan bajo que presentaba el joven pero no podían perder tiempo, los primeros quince minutos se abrió espacio y atravesó tejidos hasta llegar a algunos de los vaso que sellaría.

El frio hacia que sus mejillas ardieran y todo su cuerpo temblara y por más que debía mantenerse inmóvil para que no lo descubrieran en la trinchera se le hacía imposible, en ese momento el suelo empezó a vibrar, seguidamente la explosión correspondiente y el grito de atacar del teniente rugía en el campo de batalla, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y empezó a correr al tiempo que disparaba y cargaba nuevamente, muchas veces no le daba tiempo y le tocaba defenderse a golpes ya sea con sus extremidades o con la culata de su rifle, a veces con hombres mucho más altos que él y seguir corriendo para ganar campo, esquivando balas y bombas… solo algo no pudo esquivar… algo que lo consumió, el gas mostaza lo paralizo, mientras su corazón latía demasiado rápido y trataba de no inhalarlo ya se lo habían advertido, ¿Pero que se hacía en estos casos? Mientras era presa del terror, siendo testigo de cómo sus compañeros caían desplomados a su lado, alguno solo en masas deformes de carne, mientras él tirado en el suelo boca abajo, sintiendo su espalda consumirse y como las fosas nasales parecían arder en llamas, llamas que se extendían por todo su interior, haciendo que sus latidos golpearan con fuerza contra su caja torácica.

Benjamín levanto la mirada a sus compañeros y esta solo expresaba preocupación al tiempo que detenía las pinzas.

– Demasiado rápido él ritmo cardiaco, cambio drásticamente… va a sufrir un ataque si no lo normalizamos ya, cinco segundo señores para establecerlo… he perdido la circulación sanguínea... Marcís rápido… rápido. – Hablaba el joven a la enfermera encargada de enviar vía intravenosa el medicamento para establecer el ritmo. – Nada… nada va a sufrir un ataque… - Acotaba el joven desesperado. – Lo perdemos… - Al ver que era inminente. – Seden a Marión… alguien que salga y sede a Marión… - En ese momento se acercó a él otro de los doctores. – Lo vamos a perder… - Decía en medio del desespero.

- Deja a Marión, Benjamín y concéntrate en su esposo, todos se están dando cuenta de tus sentimientos. – Susurro, pero al terminar de decir las últimas palabras, el paciente perdió ritmo completamente, sus latidos se detuvieron, sin duda el ataque no se hizo esperar y ambos solo se miraron a los ojos.

La habitación se encontraba llena de luz solar, brindándole esta la calidez del verano, el cual se colaba a través de las ventanas abiertas y la brisa fresca agitaba suavemente las cortinas, pero se sentía aun triste, una infinita tristeza colmaba su corazón a la tierna edad de siete años, mientras observaba a su padre leer, este no se había percatado de su presencia, en realidad sus pasos eran sumamente gráciles, por lo que el hombre no lo había escuchado entrar a la habitación.

- Papi… ¿Aun estas molesto conmigo? Papá lo siento… perdóneme… prometo que no lo volveré hacer. – Dijo soltando un sollozo y limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

El hombre dejo de lado el libro y los lentes de lectura mientras veía a su pequeño parado bajo el umbral con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

- No estoy molesto contigo Alfonzo… ven acá. – Le dijo extendiendo lo brazos desde la cama donde se encontraba sentando, el niño se acercó con pasos lentos, mientras Luciano lo instaba a que se acercara, subió a la cama y el hombre lo tomó por la cintura sentándolo en su regazo y lo cobijo con sus brazos, en un tierno abrazo el cual el niño correspondió y se llenaba de sentimiento, rompiendo en llanto una vez más. – Todo está bien Fabrizio. – Le dijo acariciándole la espalda.

- No papi… no está bien… yo solo quiero que no se moleste conmigo. – Le dijo entre llanto.

- No estoy molesto contigo… - Alejándolo del abrazo y mirándolo a la cara al tiempo que limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de su hijo. – Sé que no fue tu culpa… solo se te resbalo de las mano… y si te grite fue porque me asuste, tenía miedo que te lastimaras con los cristales rotos… pero te prometo que no lo volveré hacer… por el contrario eres tú quien tienes que perdonarme por haberte gritado… se supone que debería haberte explicado… ¿Me perdonas hijo? – Le pregunto acunando entre sus manos el pequeño rostro del niño, el cual estaba sonrojado a causa de las lágrimas. Fabrizio asintió en silencio y se abrazó una vez más a su padre.

- ¿Tú me quieres papi? – Le pregunto aun aferrado al abrazo de Luciano.

- Más que a mi vida… más que a cualquier cosa. – Respondió haciendo el abrazo más estrecho y meciéndolo en este. Después de unos minutos Luciano lo alejo un poco perdiéndose en la mirada del niño, y con una sonrisa le pregunto - ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado? – Con media sonrisa a lo que Fabrizio respondió con el mismo gesto y asintiendo con emoción.

Corría acomodando su boina negra mientras el abrigo se rodaba de un lado y con su brazo lo acomodaba para que retomara su lugar, salía por la puerta principal de su casa y a su alrededor el valle de un verde intenso decorado por algunos amarillos, lilas, rosados, rojos de las flores silvestres del jardín le daban la bienvenida, mientras apresuraba su paso para llegar a tiempo.

- Estoy listo abuela. – Dijo y la voz apenas era la de un niño de unos ocho años, una voz que vibraba ante la sonrisa, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas por el esfuerzo para llegar hasta donde lo esperaban, se miró en los ojos topacio y estos brillaban mostrándole una gran sonrisa, Christine abrió los brazos y lo recibió, acunándolo en su pecho, para luego darle un cálido beso en la frente no sin antes rodar un poco la boina para dárselo. Él se sentía feliz y tranquilo en esos brazos que lo protegían. – Nos vamos abuela… estoy listo… mírame ya estoy listo – Dijo sonriendo y aferrándose al abrazo.

Estaba en su cama con los ojos cerrados, tratando de dormir, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de su esposo a su espalda, al parecer había logrado conciliar el sueño después de dos días… dos días terribles para todos, aun sentía una angustia inexplicable, porque a pesar de mostrarse serena, de tratar de comprender y dejar ir a su hijo, este le dolía, no sabe si algún día deje de dolerle, no quiere llegar a olvidarlo, pero desea que donde se encuentre este bien, dejo libre un suspiro para poder dormir, necesitaba desconectar el cerebro, que este descansara, relajarse por completo y eso lo haría apenas logara dormir, en ese momento sintió una suave brisa sobre su rostro mas no abrió los ojos, seguido una caricia en su mejilla y un tierno beso sobre su frente, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y no había nadie ahí, se volvió y Luciano estaba dormido, recorrió con su mirada la habitación y estaba completamente sola, no fue un sueño, porque no estaba dormida… no lo estaba y no está loca, sabe perfectamente lo que sintió, se incorporó en la cama quedando sentada y segundos después despertó Luciano con la misma expresión en el rostro, mirándola con ternura.

- No fui yo. – Susurro Fiorella.

- ¿No fuiste tú? – Pregunto aun aletargado.

- Quien te beso… no fui yo… alguien o algo hizo lo mismo conmigo… - Ante el semblante de su esposo se apresuró. – No estoy loca Luciano… estaba tratando de dormir… ni siquiera estaba dormida. – Dijo buscando ella misma una explicación.

- Seguro es el cansancio… mejor duérmete. – Acoto el hombre sin creer que no haya sido ella quien lo beso en la mejilla, la abrazo y la atrajo hacia él acostándola sobre su pecho, depositándole un beso en los cabellos.

Su cuerpo se movió inconscientemente al estar dormida, tal vez se debía al calor que sentía, por lo que retiro las colchas a un lado, haciendo con esto que el libro que se encontraba a su lado sobre la cama cayera al suelo produciendo un golpe seco, el cual la hizo despertarse por segundos rodo sobre su lado derecho y se colocó de medio lado, acomodando la sabana a mitad de su cuerpo, la habitación estaba en penumbras y estaba adormecida cuando una pequeña luz titilante llamo su atención, parpadeo varias veces para ajustar la vista, enfoco la mirada de dónde provenía el débil resplandor que parpadeaba y era justo al lado de la ventana, retiro una vez más la sabana y se puso de pie al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó al objeto de su atención y pudo percatarse de que era una luciérnaga que revoloteaba, estrellándose en ocasiones contra el cristal de la ventana.

- Solo eres una luciérnaga… porque aquí el hada soy yo y estoy sumamente cansada como para jugar contigo ahora. – Susurro Fransheska al tiempo que abría la ventana, para que saliera. – ¿Qué esperas? Puedes salir… eres libre. – Susurro una vez más al ver que la luciérnaga no se movía de su lugar. – No pienses que vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche. – En ese momento la luz se movió y sobrevoló por encima de ella quien la siguió con su mirada sonriendo al ver a la luciérnaga rodearla, la envolvió en su luz dos veces para luego salir por la vía de escape que ella le había hecho, la joven admiro el destello parpadeante hasta que este se perdió entre los árboles, cerró la ventana y se encamino nuevamente a tientas entre la oscuridad a la cama, cuando estaba a punto de meterse, su pie tropezó con algo por lo que adivino donde estaba el interruptor de la lámpara de noche la cual encendió al tiempo que tomaba asiento al borde de la cama, seguidamente sus ojos captaron el objeto con que se había tropezado y no era más que el libro el cual había quedado abierto a la mitad mostrando el dibujo de Peter Pan sonriente junto a Campanita. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, mientras recorría con sus dedos el dibujo del niño. – Te rehusaste a crecer y sé que ahora estas en el país de nunca jamás…. Fabri… mi Peter pan – Esbozo mientras una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

El rubio aún permanecía en el mismo lugar, no quería moverse un ápice, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, aun las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin siquiera proponérselo, le había dolido ver tanto a su niña de esa manera y por más duro que quiera parecer, por más fuerte y por toda esa educación militar de no desesperar ante situaciones como estas, no bastaba, porque el pilar fundamental de la familia estaba luchando por su vida, aunque no lo parezca, Fabrizio es quien sostiene la familia, se lo ha dejado más claro que nunca, porque Marión no sería nada sin él, algo que ya temía, pero hace menos de dos horas se lo confirmo, no quería imaginarse que sería de su pequeña si su cuñado dejaba de luchar por su vida, el rubio miraba una de esas imágenes en las que poco creía, le costaba creer en Dios… en la fe… en la esperanza, había dejado de hacerlo después de todo lo que le ha pasado tanto a él como a su familia, pero hoy después de tanto tiempo intenta nuevamente hablar con esa fuerza divina para que no los abandone, ya les ha puesto pruebas muy duras, sumamente duras, tal vez él, pero no su hermana, no su sobrino… Joshua no está preparado para que su padre lo abandone, si este es su día y noche, su minuto… el segundo que pasa, porque lo admira, lo idolatra, es su héroe y el niño no merece que el destino le arranque a tan corta edad toda sus ilusiones… - Una carcajada proveniente de la habitación de Joshua lo hizo volver la mirada a la puerta de la alcoba, puso en marcha la silla y se dirigió a esta, abrió la puerta y este se encontraba dormido, pero sonreía, tal vez estaría soñando, sin duda un gran sueño porque volvía a reír aun estando dormido, se quedó admirándolo y a segundos posaba la mirada en la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de noche donde se encontraba Fabrizio sonriente con Joshua sentado sobre sus hombros.

- No se te ocurra, dejarlos… no seas cobarde Fabrizio… no lo seas ahora… por favor… - Ahogándose con un sollozo. – Por favor… no le causes este dolor a mi hermana… no se lo hagas a mi sobrino… te ordeno que no los abandones…. No nos abandones… por favor… cuñado… sabes como soy… que a veces te trato duramente, pero es porque aunque no lo creas también te quiero… te has ganado mi cariño, por amar a mi hermana y a mi sobrino de esa manera incondicional… aun eres un niño… aun tienes por vivir… no es justo que dejes de disfrutar de este mundo con tan solo veintitrés años… no me dejes solo con esto… esta tarea es de los dos.– Susurraba el rubio a la imagen mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Cada vez hacia más frio y el tiempo ya no importaba, solo estaba ahí sentada abrazando sus piernas y la calma llego hasta ella, pues no debía desesperar, solo esperar… todo saldría bien… Dios no los abandonaría, no ahora, solo reinaba el silencio en esa sala solitaria, miro por fin el reloj en una de las paredes y eran las tres y diez de la mañana, después de varios minutos volvió la mirada y era la misma hora, se aferró aún más a su piernas y dejo descansar su barbilla sobre las rodillas.

Era día de lavado en el campamento, él se encontraba enjuagando algunas franelas, mientras ella lo observaba detrás de unas sábanas para que no se percatara de su presencia, rodeo algunas, siempre manteniéndose oculta y Fabrizio seguía con su labor, tal vez sería un castigo porque era el único que aún estaba en esa tarea y todos los demás se encontraban en otras actividades ya fueran ejercicios o distracciones como jugar cartas, cantar o contar chistes, se acercó con mucho cuidado a su espalda y colocándose de puntillas pudo cubrir con sus manos los ojos del joven, lo sintió sonreír, para segundos después llevar sus manos a las de ella, tomó una y la jalo delante de él, cerró la cintura con sus brazos y bajaba para darle un beso pero ella fue más rápida y tomó la franela del envase con agua y aun chorreando se la coloco en él rostro, al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada, Fabrizio quedó pasmado por unos segundos, después le quito la prenda con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra seguía cerrando la cintura, la introdujo en el recipiente e hizo lo mismo con ella, mientras se carcajeaba y hacía que su rostro se viera más hermoso de lo que ya era, la rubia solo quedo embelesada perdiéndose en esa mirada maravillosa que la dejaba sin aliento, se acercó a ella y se fundieron en un beso, tierno esos que él le regalaba cuando aún no era su mujer, esos que la hacían soñar, que la elevaban, mientras se besaban podía sentir como él sonreía entre estos y ella lo imito, él volvió a meter la franela y esta vez la dejo chorrear sobre ambos. - Los recuerdos llegaban hasta la joven haciendo que las sonrisas se confundieran con sus lágrimas, regreso la mirada al reloj y este aun marcaba las tres y diez, se había detenido. Tal vez antes de que se percatara de la hora por primera vez.

* * *

**_Morir es_**

**_Alzar el vuelo_**

**_Sin alas_**

**_Sin ojos_**

**_Y sin cuerpo._**

* * *

_**Hoy no recuerdo lo que ayer pasó**_

_**En la madrugada olvido lo de la tarde anterior**_

_**En los días blancos extravío el fuego**_

_**Y en las noches ya no evoco los días.**_

_**Pero, ante la muerte, en la hora decisiva,**_

_**Todos los días, y noches nos pasan por la mente**_

_**Y entonces,-en el bochorno, en la estrechez-**_

_**Es sumamente doloroso soñar**_

_**En todo lo hermoso que se fue.**_

_**Deseas levantarte y no puedes**_

_**Es de noche.**_

_**Hoy no recuerdo lo que ayer pasó... Aleksandr Blok**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas primero que nada pedimos disculpas a las que hemos hecho sufrir con este capitulo, y darle infinitamente las ganas por seguirnos, si en el foro rosa va un poco mas adelantado, pues ahi empezamos a publicar mucho antes, pero en el foro actualizamos dos veces por semanas, aqui trato de hacerlo tres veces, a veces cuatro, no lo hago tan seguido para que a las que no les de tiempo de leer se les acumulen los capitulos.**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias, abrazos!**_


	135. Capitulo 42 parte 3

_**Hola chicas muchas gracias por seguir aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Mona: Hola nena, primero que nada agradecerte el que te tomes tiempo para leer, créeme que te comprendo porque yo cuento con dos trabajo, solo que ahora estoy de vacaciones, vives en Chicago que emoción a ti se te hará mucho más fácil reflejar la historia pues debes conocer cada lugar que se menciona… Muchísimas gracias por tus deseos, para todos los que me rodean, para las que leen y para mí, es un gran gesto de tu parte y esto demuestra la persona bondadosa que eres… te deseo el doble en todos los aspectos de tu vida, de todo corazón que el próximo año puedas alcanzar las metas que te propongas… Abrazos!**_

_**Galaxy: Si que fue un capítulo, pero esto era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia ya después entenderás, muchísimas gracias por seguir, espero dejar otro capítulo antes de navidad, pero por si alguna razón no puedo, te deseo que pases una feliz noche buena al lado de todos los que quieres. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 42**_

_**Parte 3**_

Las miradas de angustia entre los doctores se entrelazaban y las enfermeras murmuraban entre ellas, a algunas solo se le veían las lágrimas en los ojos, pues aun no sabían quién sería el encargado de darle la noticia a Marión, porque sabían que su vida era su esposo, desde que la conocen había mantenido una lucha interminable por la enfermedad de este, no descansaba, siempre estaba un paso adelante en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con la congestión pulmonar del joven y ahora se les había ido a causa de otra complicación.

- Aun no. – Ordeno Benjamín con voz temblorosa al tercer doctor que bajaba su mascarilla pues ya no había nada que hacer y este se detuvo mirándolo. – Vamos a reanimarlo… prometí que intentaría hasta el último segundo. – Ordeno el joven médico mirando a los presentes.

- Ese segundo ya paso Benjamín – Acoto el aludido en un susurro. – Lleva mucho tiempo sin ritmo.

- Voy a reanimarlo. – Dijo determinante. Al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos una encima de la otra, colocándola en el centro del tórax un poco más arriba del esternón, coloco los brazos rectos. – Dame minuto. – Dirigiéndose a la enfermera asistente.

- Listo doctor, minuto corre. – Acoto la aludida.

Dio inicio a las compresiones seguidas hasta quince, mientras observaba al paciente sobre la camilla y todos los demás verificaban el tiempo.

Lo alejo del abrazo y le llevo las manos al cuello acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas sonrosadas con ternura, fundiéndose en los ojos igual a los suyos, acomodo la boina y mostrándole una gran sonrisa le dijo.

- No te puedo llevar mi pequeño caballero… mi galante hermoso. – Le hizo saber con la voz más tierna que Fabrizio hubiese escuchado en su vida, pero también se apreciaba cierto grado de melancolía.

- Pero abuela… ¿Por qué? – Dijo haciendo un puchero, al tiempo que le temblaba la barbilla – Me habías prometido que me llevarías… mírame ya estoy listo. – Insistiendo para que lo llevase con ella.

- Y estas hermoso mi vida, pero no puedo. – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Abuela y si te pierdes… me has dicho que soy tu guía. – Dijo con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas. – Yo quiero ir contigo abuela…. Quiero ver que te dice el médico.

- No me voy a perder… voy con tu abuelo… estoy con tu abuelo. – Le hizo saber limpiándole las lágrimas que corrieron por las mejillas del niño.

- Si… si abuelo también se pierde… sabes que se le olvida el camino a casa. – Insistiendo.

- Vamos con el chofer… además no se nos olvidara… ya verás que regresamos, solo vamos a que me vea ese señor de bigotes largos que le tienes miedo. – Dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que pellizcaba una de las mejillas. – Ahora ve que te están esperando.

- Abuela… - Iba a protestar pero ante el semblante de la dama. – Está bien… - Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te voy a estar esperando en la sillas junto a la piscina con brioches… los polvoreo con azúcar y nos los comemos escondido del abuelo. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Si mi angelito, está bien… pero ve que te esperan. – Le dijo acariciándole las mejillas.

Benjamín intentaba una vez más sin obtener respuesta, por más que se esforzara no encontraba ritmo.

- Vamos una vez más… una vez más. – Y procedió de nuevo con la reanimación.

La mujer le dejo un nuevo beso en la frente, él desvió la mirada donde estaba el auto esperando a su abuela y pudo ver a su abuelo quien se despedía con un gesto de su mano y una brillante sonrisa, ante lo cual el agito su pequeño brazo con euforia despidiendo a Alfonzo Di Carlo, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de regreso, entrando nuevamente a la casa por la puerta principal.

- Cambio el ritmo… cambio el ritmo…. lo tengo… lo tengo. – Acoto emocionado Benjamín. ¿Tiene pulso Marcís? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a la joven enfermera.

- Si, tiene pulso el paciente doctor. – Dijo y en sus ojos que era lo que dejaba ver la mascarilla se podía ver que estaba sonriendo.

- Estamos en un ritmo de percusión… Elián ¿Necesito saber por favor la tensión? – Pidió dirigiéndose a uno de los doctores.

- 80/ 40 doctor. – Dijo el hombre después de verificar.

- 80/40 ¿Y la frecuencia en cuanto esta? – Pregunto llenándose de esperanzas.

- 65 en frecuencia cardiaca Doctor. – Le informo Elián y sus ojos brillaban al decirlo.

Había logrado después de tanto tiempo dibujarlos como tanto quería, su emoción a su corta edad de cinco años fue mayúscula al lograr plasmar en una hoja en blanco y con colores vivos a su familia, pequeña pero única para él, en la hoja estaban sus abuelos Alfonzo y Christine, sus padres Fiorella y Luciano, también su hermana y por ultimo él, estaba satisfecho con el logro por lo que salió corriendo de su habitación para mostrárselo a su madre quien se encontraba en la sala leyendo.

- ¡Mami!… ¡Mami lo logre! – Decía emocionado mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras trayendo en una de sus manos el dibujo, Fiorella lo esperaba sentada en uno de los muebles y lo admiraba sonriente, él no se percató de que piso el cuarto escalón fuera de lugar y rodo escaleras abajo, la mujer al ver al pequeño rodar se le detuvo el corazón y el terror se apodero de ella se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hasta las escaleras, con el alma en un hilo, tropezando con una de las mesa haciendo que cayera al piso un florero, pero esto no fue obstáculo para que se detuviera en su carrera por salvar a su pequeño ángel.

- Fabrizio… mi bebe… Fabrizio. – Gritaba al tiempo que se acercaba hasta él y las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, el miedo apenas si la dejaba coordinar llego hasta él quien se encontraba en el suelo llorando, lo tomo en brazos y en ella la respiración estaba sumamente agitada. – Aquí estoy… aquí estoy mi vida… estoy contigo… no voy a dejar que te pase nada bebé – Ella se quedó sentada en el suelo meciéndolo entre sus brazos consolando el dolor del pequeño, dándole besos en la frente, limpiando con caricias las lágrimas que adornaban las mejillas del niño.

Fabrizio a pesar del dolor se sintió seguro en los brazos de su madre, sabía que ella estaba ahí con él y que nada malo podría pasarle mientras ella estuviese a su lado, se lo había dicho, mientras seguía secando sus lágrimas y lo mecía.

Al menos la tensión en la sala quirúrgica se había disipado un poco, lo mantenían, lo tenían ahí obligándolo a que peleara por la vida.

- Vamos a pasarle una infusión de líquidos Marcís, por favor 1000 cc de solución salina a chorro… estable… lo tenemos… ahora solo me falta sellar un vaso y suturar. – Dijo moviéndose rápidamente y tomando las pinzas.

Marión no había podido calcular el tiempo, pero la luz que se asomaba en el horizonte le dejaba claro que este había pasado, sus ojos ardían ante las horas en vela y lágrimas, mas su corazón aun latía lenta y dolorosamente y esta incertidumbre la mantenían con el alma en un hilo, sintió abrirse la puerta y una vez más se ponía de pie rápidamente, percatándose de que tenía una de sus piernas dormidas, pero esto no fue impedimento para acercarse hasta el doctor Delarue quien mostraba una sonrisa y ella correspondió de la misma manera.

- Todo salió bien… siete horas bastante duras, pero está estable. – Marión no pudo evitar abrazar al joven, quien correspondió al abrazo acariciándole los cabellos, mientras dejaba que el rostro de ella descansara sobre su pecho.

- Gracias… gracias Benjamín ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? – Pregunto alejándose un poco del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… no aun no puedes… primero tienes que cambiarte y esterilizarte… estas hecha un completo desastre… debes ir a tu casa cambiarte y descansar un poco, pero antes debemos hablar… - Hablaba el joven mirándola a los ojos cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No… no puedo irme… - Intervino la rubia y esta vez fue el doctor quien interrumpió.

- Si… si puedes ya asigne a la enfermera que se va a quedar con él mientras tú vas a ver a tu hijo y tu hermano… más que todo tu hermano que tiene que estar sumamente preocupado. – dijo determinante. - Pero vamos primero a mi oficina. – Dijo encaminándose y la joven lo seguía mientras cerraba más el abrigo ante el frio. Ya en esta él le invito a tomar asiento y este hizo lo mismo detrás del escritorio, en ese momento se presentó una de las enfermeras con un par de cafés dejándolo en el escritorio y saliendo – Toma un poco. – Acoto haciendo un ademan con su mano, mostrándole la taza humeante a Marión.

- No… no puedo pasar nada ahora… por favor habla de una vez que me tienes con el alma en un hilo. – Pidió suplicante.

- Primero toma un poco que estas temblando por el frio. – Esta vez le exigió. Por lo que ella sin más se llevó la taza a los labios y le dio un sorbo.

- Ahora si… por favor… quítame esta angustia. – Marión pidió ansiosa.

- Marión… tu esposo. – Le costaba y dolía decir tanto esa palabra, por lo que dejo libre un suspiro. – Esta estable, pero solo pueden ser horas… sabes que no puedo mentirte. – Ella dejo libre un jadeo, cargado de llanto sin poder creer lo que le estaban diciendo. – Lo intervenimos quirúrgicamente de emergencia porque presento ulcera péptica, la cual causo una hemorragia digestiva alta, aun no sé qué pudo haber causado la ulcera… por eso quiero hacerte unas preguntas. – Acoto con voz tranquila, pues no podía evidenciar en su voz el estado crítico de Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- No fuma… no toma… mantiene una dieta estricta… - Hablaba la joven mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos que apenas si espabilaban. – Debido a su problema cardiopulmonar… ¿Y ahora esto?… - Llevándose una mano a los cabellos ante el nerviosismo y colocándose un mechón detrás de una oreja. – Mantiene su tratamiento al pie de la letra.

- El tratamiento… si es verdad ¿Cómo está compuesto? – Pregunto el doctor mirándola a los ojos.

- Son brocondilatadores… seis comprimidos al día, cuatro media hora antes del almuerzo y dos antes de dormir. – Respondió la joven por inercia, con la angustia en aumento.

- ¿Desde cuándo los toma?... ¿Le han cambiado alguna vez el tratamiento? – Seguía con su interrogatorio, acodándose un poco en el sillón, entrelazo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- Si se lo cambiaron porque los anteriores eran muy fuertes y lo mantenían todo el tiempo en cama, pues lo agotaban… y estos lo toma desde hace… - La joven busco en sus recuerdos. – Desde hace un año, tres meses y algunos días. – En ese momento el joven doctor no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el cálculo hecho rápidamente por la chica.

- Creo que sus ulceras se deben a tantos comprimidos por tanto tiempo, han destruido las paredes de su estómago, hay que suspendérselo inmediatamente y empezar a suministrarle regeneradores.

- No se le puede suspender, sus pulmones dejarían de funcionar. – Llevándose las manos a la cara para dejar libre el llanto. Ante tal noticia.

- Marión… - El doctor sabía que estaba en una situación bastante difícil. – No sé qué más se puede hacer… pero lo que si es cierto es que su estómago no resistirá otro comprimido ya se revelo… tal vez estos mismo contrarrestaban el dolor y por eso no se dio cuenta antes… pero no podemos… estoy en una encrucijada, la única manera es cambiarle el tratamiento y mantenerlo con la traqueostomía hasta que encontremos la manera de cambiar los comprimido por intravenosa… pero eso es lo de menos ahora… lo que verdaderamente necesitamos en realizarle transfusiones de sangre. – Apenas el doctor dijo esto Marión sintió que su pesadilla era cada vez peor.

- Es O negativo…. Es O negativo… - La joven repetía una y otra vez al saber lo difícil que era encontrar donantes con ese tipo de sangre, pero sabía que su hermano llevaba el mismo tipo. - ¿Cuánto? – Pregunto aun en llanto.

- Algo… necesitamos unos cinco donantes por ahora… - Trataba de ser sincero y no llenar de falsas esperanzas a su compañera de trabajo.

- ¿Por ahora? – Pregunto la joven en un susurro mientras su mirada se perdía.

- Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por retenerlo Marión, pero las cosas se complican cada vez más… créeme por favor. – Dijo llenándose de dolor ante la situación de la joven que se colaba en sus sueños todas las noches.

- ¡Me estás diciendo que las cosas se complican cada vez más!… ¡Benjamín!… ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? – Empezó a gritar ya fuera de sí mientras lloraba y se ponía de pie caminando de un lado a otro.

- Por favor Marión trata de calmarte un poco. – Dijo colocándose de pie. - hay que intervenirlo nuevamente… pues no termine el trabajo, porque sufrió un ataque y se nos fue por un momento… pero logre estabilizarlo… solo que no podemos operarlo aquí… lo más idóneo es trasladarlo a Londres… haya hay médicos con más experiencia en esto… tal vez logren cambiar su tratamiento a uno intravenoso y así dejar de destruirle el estómago.

En ese momento ella no pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas para luego sentarse sobre sus talones mientras lloraba, Benjamín no pudo evitar verla así por lo que se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente, al tiempo que Marión también se aferraba al agarre.

- No tengo como trasladarlo… no tengo dinero… no tengo quien me ayude… no tengo donantes… no tengo nada maldita sea. – Expuso ante la impotencia. – Solo sé que tengo un hijo que necesita a su padre… que estoy yo, que prefiero morirme antes que dejar que mi Fabre se vaya… no puedo… no puedo Benjamín… - Lloraba al saberse que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

- Si puedes… Marion por favor tienes que ser fuerte e intentar o entonces ceder y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar… - Hablaba cuando ella al escuchar lo dicho por él se soltó del agarre.

- ¿Estás loco? – Empujándolo y dándole golpes. - ¡No! Aléjate ¡No! No me pidas que lo deje morir… no lo voy hacer. – Tratando de abrazarla para calmarla un poco, pero se le hacía imposible ante los golpes de la chica.

- ¡Marcís!… ¡Marcís! – Llamo el doctor a la enfermera la cual entro al consultorio. – Trae un calmante por favor.

- No… no me vas a sedar. – Le hizo saber ella poniéndose de pie. – Y ni se te ocurra usar la fuerza. – Le advirtió.

- No… no voy a usar la fuerza, vas a ceder… es por tu bien. – Le dijo con voz tranquila, pero determinante al mismo tiempo.

- No es por mi bien… mi único bien esta entre la vida y la muerte… así que no busques el maldito calmante Marcís. – Dirigiéndose a la joven al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas. – Necesitas donantes… voy al menos por uno. – Dijo saliendo de la oficina.

- Espera Marión… no puedes salir así… - Expuso el joven soltando un suspiro. - Deja que firme mi salida y te llevo en mi carro, es mucho más rápido. – Benjamín se sentía agotado tras una jornada laboral extremadamente larga y difícil, pero amaba a Marión y la ayudaría hasta el último momento, se dirigió a recepción mientras ella caminaba a su lado, firmo la salida y la llevo a su casa.

- Lo siento… Siento mi comportamiento Benjamín. – Susurro la joven con voz sumamente ronca por todas las lágrimas derramadas, cuando él se estaciono frente a su casa. – Solo que estoy desesperada y no sé qué hacer. – Dejando libre otra vez el llanto.

- No te preocupes… te entiendo. – Llevando una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de Marión retirando así un poco de sangre seca que aún había en esta. – Trata de descansar un poco… no puedes agotarte más… yo entrare un par de horas antes… para preguntarle a los pacientes y a algunos familiares el tipo de sangre y si están dispuesto a colaborar… también a mis vecinos. – Acoto mostrando media sonrisa, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la rubia.

- Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias Benjamín. – Le dijo Marión y él solo asintió en silencio para después verla bajar del auto.

Eran más de las ocho de la mañana y Manuelle no había logrado pegar un ojo, mientras seguía con el alma en vilo sin siquiera obtener noticias, seguía en el mismo lugar donde quedo por última vez cuando Marión se marchó con su cuñado, solo se movió de ahí cuando escucho reír a Joshua y para cerrar el cuarto de su hermana con llave, seguidamente regreso al mismo lugar.

- Papi abre la puerta… ¿Papi aun estás dormido? - Joshua hablaba al tiempo que giraba la manilla de la habitación de sus padres pero esta no cedía, por lo que empezó a tocarla. – Papi tengo hambre. – Manuelle escucho a su sobrino y en el instante los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron pero parpadeo varias veces, sacudió la cabeza y se deslizo hacia el pasillo, para hablar pero antes de hacerlo se tragó las lágrimas.

- Joshua… ven acá… tu padre no está… tuvo que salir muy temprano. – Le hizo saber el rubio.

- Pero… pero tío no me dijo nada… ¿Por qué no me despertó? – acercándose hasta Manuelle quien le tendió los brazos para cargarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas.

- Pues porque tuvo que salir de emergencia… es que lo llamaron del restaurant para preparar unos bocadillos para una fiesta… algo que le salió así de pronto y tú te tardas mucho en el baño. – Pensaba rápido para crear la excusa perfecta.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y Manuelle se volvió rápidamente con el corazón latiendo a mil, pudo ver a su hermana, quien se quedó parada observándolo.

- ¿Mami que te ha pasado? – Pregunto el niño asombrando al ver el estado de la rubia.

- Nada… solo que… que alguien llego herido… un paciente. – Dando nerviosamente una explicación al niño.

- ¿Pero está bien? – Pregunto tratando de bajarse de las piernas de su tío quien no lo dejaba.

- Si… si está bien. – Encaminándose por el pasillo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no derramar una sola lagrima y parecer lo más tranquila posible. – Ahora voy a descansar un poco.

- Marión… - Dijo Manuelle y ella se volvió. - ¿Todo bien? - Ella asintió apretando los labios para hacer más fuerza. – En el armario están las llaves. – Le hizo saber, la joven dio dos pasos y abrió el armario buscando las llaves, con la cual abrió la puerta y se introdujo a la habitación.

- Tío… tengo hambre… - Dijo Joshua en un susurro, mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- Si está bien… vamos a que comas galletas y leche. – No podía ofrecerle nada mas ya que él no sabía cocinar y su hermana no podría hacerlo… y en ese momento cayo en cuenta que sin Fabrizio todo sería un completo caos.

Marión al entrar a la habitación percibió inmediatamente el olor a sangre en esta, dejando por fin libre las lágrimas que la ahogaban dando paso al llanto desesperado se acercó a la cama y jalo con todas las fuerzas que disponía las sabanas, lanzo las almohadas seguidamente se encamino a la peinadora y en un movimiento de sus brazos lanzo todo al piso, se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación donde Fabrizio había caído y se arrodillo sobre la sangre que yacía sobre la alfombra, mientras lloraba, ante tanto dolor e impotencia, estaba amarrada de pies y manos, mientras sus dedos rasgaban la sangre seca y en algunos lugar coagulada de su esposo, su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el llanto cuando unas nauseas la asaltaron violentamente por lo que se puso de pie y salió corriendo al retrete dándole apenas tiempo de llegar, su estómago devolvió la cena tras varias arqueadas, mientras limpiaba sus labios con el dorso de su mano su mente empezó a hilvanar y cayó en cuenta que llevaba varios días con dudas y ahora este vomito en la mañana solo reforzaban estas, se puso de pie y busco en la gaveta del baño un calendario saco la cuenta dos veces… tres veces… y si tenía diecisiete días de retraso.

- Dios mío… no ahora. – Llevando sus manos al vientre. – No… puede ser… Fabri… estas dispuesto a no verme embarazada… no puedo estar embarazada ahora… - Dejándose caer sentada en el suelo del baño flexionando las piernas hasta pegarlas a su pecho se llevó las manos a la cara y nuevamente empezaba a llorar, mientras negaba en silencio.

– No puedo con todo esto… no me dejes Fabrizio… no lo hagas… todo esto… no poder soportarlo… mamá… papá nunca les he pedido nada… les pido ahora denme fuerzas por favor… por favor… Fabrizio yo lo sabía… sabía que en algún momento se iba a complicar tu salud, pero tú no entiendes… no lo haces, ¿Por qué eres tan terco?… ¿Por qué querer cubrir a ese compañero de trabajo? Te dije que otro podría hacerlo… pero te negaste y lograste convencerme, como siempre lo haces… y ahora yo no sé qué hacer… tal vez pensabas que atestándote de trabajo olvidarías lo que paso en esa llamada a tu casa, esa de la que ni siquiera hablaste… no te das cuenta que si me dejas… voy a querer morir todo los días, pero no podre… porque no puedo… no puedo dejar a Joshua… porque tengo que ser fuerte por mi hijo y sé que tu recuerdo me torturara y no quiero… no quiero vivir de tu recuerdo… quiero que te levantes de esa cama y me des la mano… me lo prometiste, cuando nos lanzamos al rio… no sabía nadar y me dijiste que no me dejarías… ahora si no estás a mi lado, si no estamos tomados de la mano no se vivir... no sé… solo sé que me imagine el resto de mi vida a tu lado… aquí conmigo… despertando viéndote dormir y descansar sobre tu pecho… no me pidas ahora que olvide y aprenda a vivir sin ti. . - Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con tantas preguntas que el único que tenía las respuesta la necesitaba más que nunca, por lo que se puso de pie y se introdujo al baño, viendo como la sangre corría por su cuerpo y desaparecía por el desagüe, termino por quitarse la dormilona mojada y la exprimió para dejarla a un lado, terminando por bañarse, salió del baño y se encontró nuevamente con la habitación hecha un desastre, se armó nuevamente de valor se colocó un camisón y empezó a organizarla un poco, enrollo la alfombra agotando en esta sus pocas energías, como pudo la amarro para sacarla de la habitación, cambio las sabanas y esta quedo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Salió y se encamino a la sala donde estaba Manuelle ayudando a Joshua a deletrear, ella se recargo contra la pared mientras admiraba al niño y los ojos le ardían ante tanto llanto, la cabeza parecía que le explotaría de un momento a otro de seguro por las horas de desvelo, pero en ese momento necesitaba apoyo.

- Joshua. – Lo llamo en un susurro y el niño levanto la cabeza al ver que su madre le extendía los brazos salió corriendo hasta ella y se lanzó rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de esta quien se quedó mirándolo a los ojos que por más que quiso no pudo retener un sollozo que se escapó de su pecho al tiempo que un torrente de lágrimas acudían nuevamente a su ojos, al ver la mirada topacio del pequeño quien llevo una mano a la mejilla de su madre.

- Mami… ¿Qué te pasa?... Mami no llores… yo… yo te quiero. – Y se abrazó a ella.

- Yo también te quiero mi vida… yo también… dame fuerzas pequeño… - Con una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda del niño y con la otra lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Marión… Marión. – Le hablo Manuelle para advertirle que no era el mejor momento para decirle al niño. Ella inmediatamente comprendió.

- A ver mi vida… vamos a preparar comida. – Encaminándose con él en los brazos y tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizarse.

La joven, sacaba fuerzas de donde no las tenía, preparo suficiente comida para todo el día, Manuelle necesitaba hablar con ella por lo que dejaron a Joshua en la alfombra de la sala mientras dibujaba y ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de él ya en esta el hombre se sentó en la cama y ella se acostó dejando descansar su cabeza sobre los muslos de su hermano quien acariciaba quedamente sus cabellos, la rubia sin poder evitar llorar le explico todo lo que había pasado y todas las complicaciones que tenían, Manuelle le dijo que iría para donar, pero le era imposible no llenarse de rabia e impotencia hasta el punto de derramar algunas lágrimas al saber que era poco lo que tenían para hacer por su cuñado, mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos de su hermana quien termino por quedarse dormida.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera de la estación de Chicago a la espera de la salida del tren con destino a Nueva York, ambos se mostraban tranquilos pero los nervios los tenían presa de ellos, sin embargo debían hacer esto, sus consciencias se lo exigían, sobre todo a él y aunque Terruce le dijo que todo estaría bien y que no deseaba que él tuviese un encuentro con el duque de Grandchester sabía que estaba en la obligación y el deber de darle una explicación al hombre, por ello había hablado con su mujer y después de mucho esfuerzo logro convencerla para que viajasen hasta Nueva York, donde sabia se encontraban los padres de Terruce para hablar con ellos, Fiorella aun pensaba que estaba cometiendo un error y esto le traería problemas con el joven, pero él no entendía de razones, solo deseaba hacer las cosas bien, ya estaba casando de seguir escondiéndose tras una máscara de aparente normalidad, no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello que Richard Grandchester había hecho por él y que había terminado pagándole con el secuestro de su hijo. La bruma que reinaba en el lugar era poco habitual pues ya estaba entrada la primavera, podía sentir la mirada de su esposa sobre él y también la tensión que la invadía.

- Todo saldrá bien Fiorella… no te preocupes amor, lo que deba pasar, pasara pero entiéndeme por favor, necesito hacer esto… - La mujer lo interrumpió.

- Puedo comprenderlo Luciano, pero sabes que te expones a un reclamo de… de Terruce, sabes muy bien cuál es su postura con respecto a esto, apenas estamos saliendo de toda esta locura y tú ya deseas enfrentarte a su padre… ¿De verdad crees que todo saldrá bien? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- No lo sé Fiorella… sinceramente no sé qué esperar de todo esto pero… tengo la necesidad de buscar al duque de Grandchester e intentar explicarle lo sucedido, que sepa que yo no sabía quién era ese joven… que sepa que mi intensión nunca fue hacerle daño, lo único que deseaba era protegerlo y lo demás se fue dando hasta orillarme a hacer lo que hice, pero… yo estoy arrepentido Fiorella, le he quitado tanto a ese chico, viste su semblante esta mañana… lucía demacrado y angustiado, yo sé que todo eso es por su encuentro con Candy, hasta eso puse en riesgo Fiorella, ellos se aman y puede que esta situación termine separándolos, todo es mi culpa, así que si tengo que mover cielo y tierra para devolverle algo de lo que Terruce perdió por mi culpa, lo hare mujer… él llego a convertirse en un hijo para mí y lo último que deseo es hacerlo infeliz como hice a… - Se detuvo sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos.

- Yo estaré contigo siempre… lo sabes Luciano, solo que… no me parece honesto salir así, sin siquiera decirle que planeamos visitar a sus padres, él va a terminar enterándose de un modo u otro y ten por seguro que nos lo reclamara – Menciono con preocupación.

- Espero que termine agradeciéndonos, espero poder hacerle ver a Richard Grandchester que tiene un hijo maravilloso y sería un gran error perderlo por no saber cómo abrirle su corazón, por no comprenderlo… lo único que deseo Fiorella es evitar que ese hombre cometa el mismo error que yo cometí con mi hijo, necesito que él vea en mí el ejemplo de un hombre que se cegó y termino pagándolo muy caro, quiero darle a Terruce la oportunidad de tener todo eso que tiempo atrás le falto, que siempre ha añorado, que tenga una familia y que esta sea verdaderamente suya, total y completamente amor, solo eso deseo… ¿Puedes comprenderme y apoyarme? – Pregunto tomando las manos de la mujer entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos.

- Por supuesto amor… bueno será mejor que vayamos a los andenes el tren ya debe estar por salir, el viaje es largo… solo espero que todo salga bien y los chicos no se vayan a preocupar por nosotros, aunque Fransheska sabe… no me agrada dejarla sola en medio de esta situación – Comento ella sin poder dejar la preocupación de lado.

- Yo sé cómo te sientes Fiorella, pero debíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad… además entre más esperemos más complicado puede resultar todo, no te preocupes por Fran, antes de salir llame a Albert y él me prometió cuidarla, podemos confiar en él amor… ha demostrado cuanto ama a nuestra hija y cuanto está dispuesto a hacer por ella, intenta calmarte… algo me dice que todo estará bien, ya lo veras – Indico mirándola a los ojos y después le dio un abrazo muy fuerte para infundirle seguridad.

Salieron del restaurante donde solo tomaron un café pues la tensión le impedía pasar bocado, abordaron el tren y minutos después este se alejaba con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, mientras su corazones latían con dolorosa lentitud e internamente elevaban una oración al cielo para que este viaje no le trajese más complicaciones de las que ya tenían.

Una extensa gama de colores le dio la bienvenida desde el mismo momento en el cual diviso a lo lejos la hermosa casa de piedra y madera, junto a la modesta pero bella capilla con su distintivo campanario, ambas enclavadas en un hermoso valle en medio de las inmensas montañas cubiertas por esa eterna capa de nieve, había decidido conducir hasta este lugar él solo, tenía un vago recuerdo del camino por las dos ocasiones en las que lo había visitado, en realidad tres… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia desde que había estado realmente en este lugar? Y lo más asombroso de todo es que parecía seguir siendo el mismo, no había cambiado nada, como un cuadro pintando por un gran artista, si un gran artista Dios… ese Dios que logro encontrar junto a Candy y también cuando ella se fue, ese que yo ayudo a regresar. Con la ayuda de Albert lograr llegar sin problemas, el rubio le dio varios puntos de referencia que le sirvieron de mucho, mientras se acercaba a la casa su corazón latía con fuerza golpeando contra sus costillas, respiro varias veces tomando todo el aire que podía y se dispuso a soltarlo muy despacio, cuando al fin llego hasta quedar frente a la fachada, detuvo el auto y paso unos minutos observándola, como intentando reconocer cada detalle en esta, observándola como lo haría esa primera vez que sus ojos la vieron.

Bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, como si llevase sobre sus hombros un gran peso, su corazón latía de manera desbocada de nuevo y su garganta apenas tenía lugar para dejar pasar el aire suficiente y no provocar un desmayo, delante de la puerta cerró los ojos un instante y después los abrió muy despacio, dejando libre un suspiro lento y pesado. Levanto la mano y procedió a dar un par de toques que parecieron retumbar en el lugar, espero unos segundos para insistir de nuevo y al fin logro escuchar unos pasos al otro lado, la puerta se abrió muy despacio y una hermosa niña con grandes ojos miel lo observaba con curiosidad, después le mostro una gran sonrisa que abarco su rostro.

- Buenos días señor Di Carlo, bienvenido, pase por favor – Dijo la chica mirándolo.

- Buenos días, muchas gracias… Isabel – La saludo con amabilidad intentando parecer tranquilo, pero la verdad era que los nervios se habían multiplicado en él.

La chica lo llevo hasta el despacho de las damas antes que el joven pudiese indicarle algo mas o preguntar directamente por Candy, aunque la busco con la vista por el lugar no logro verla, tal vez estaba visitando a sus amigos cerca de allí o junto a sus madres y por eso la chica lo llevaba hacia allá, esta se volvió para mirarlo antes de llamar a la puerta.

- La señorita Pony y la hermana María lo mencionaron varias veces esta semana, deben estarlo esperando – Indicó dando un suave golpe a la puerta.

- ¿Te dijeron que yo vendría a verlas? – Pregunto desconcertado mirándola.

- No… pero será una grata sorpresa para ellas y también para Candy – Contesto recibiendo la orden para seguir de una de las damas al otro lado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Terry sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, respiro profundamente y apretó sus puños con fuerza, después dio un par de pasos para seguir, sintiendo su corazón latir con demasiada rapidez, esperaba encontrar a Candy en ese lugar.

- Buenos días… hijo, que alegría tenerte aquí de nuevo – Menciono la señorita Pony con una amplia sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

- Buenos días señorita Pony… hermana María – Las saludo con una asentimiento de cabeza.

- Buenos días joven, pase por favor y tome asiento – Dijo la religiosa mirándolo, había algo extraño en él, lo pudo percibir desde que lo vio bajar del auto.

- Muchas gracias… vine porque… - Hablaba cuando la dueña de la casa lo detuvo.

- Porque deseas ver a Candy y seguramente tener una conversación con ella ¿No es así? – Inquirió con media sonrisa.

- Ciertamente señorita Pony, Albert me informo que se encontraba aquí desde hace varios días y vine a buscarla – Respondió sintiendo que las mujeres lo miraban de otra manera, como si pudiesen ver más allá de lo que intentaba aparentar.

- Candy no se encuentra en la casa y eso me parece muy conveniente pues tanto la señorita Pony como yo deseamos tener una conversación antes contigo… - Se interrumpió antes de llamarlo por su nombre pues no sabía si era prudente, pero algo en la actitud del chico le gritaba que este ya sabía quién era realmente.

- Hermana María yo sé que debe estar pensando que soy un desconsiderado por la manera en la cual he tratado a Candy en estos últimos días… seguramente desea reclamarme por ello y está en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero le aseguro que he tenido mis motivos para mantenerme alejado de ella, créame todo esto lo he hecho por su bien hermana, yo adoro a Candy y lo que menos deseo es hacerle daño, pero la situación que he atravesado y aun continuo tratando de sobrellevar no es nada fácil para mí y no quiero perturbarla a ella, sé que no puedo mantenerla en esta zozobra y por eso estoy aquí, para hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento – Expuso mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

- No tengo la intensión de reprocharte nada, no es para eso que te pedí esta reunión… por el contrario, deseo darte algunos consejos pues sé lo importante que es Candy para ti y lo importante que eres tú para ella, pero si vamos a hablar de su relación antes deseo que tengas todo claro y hablemos con la verdad… ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- Hermana yo… - El chico se puso nervioso y no podía encontrar la palabras para contestar.

- Hermana María, creo que es conveniente que le demos un poco de tiempo para que pueda analizar todo con calma… no te sientas presionado hijo, solo deseamos ayudarte – Menciono la señorita Pony en ese tono maternal que siempre utilizaba.

- No ha sido esa mi intensión… pero debemos hablar claramente solo eso, hijo… yo sé que esta situación es muy difícil para ti, pero si no te arriesgas a confiar en los demás todo será más complicado… por qué no empiezas por hablarnos de ese motivo que te mantuvo tanto tiempo apartado de Candy ¿Qué sucedió para que te alejaras de ella de esa manera? – Inquirió la mujer.

Terry se colocó de pie para intentar relajar su cuerpo y camino hasta la ventana, su mirada se perdió en aquel extenso paisaje que parecía sacado de una pintura de Monet y se lucía en todo su esplendor, respiro profundamente para llenarse de valor cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Las damas seguían en silencio solo dándole su tiempo, sabían que esto no era nada fácil para el chico, ellas habían llegado a tomarle mucho cariño pues haberse ganado el corazón de Candy se merecía eso y más, además su historia había sido tan difícil como la de la chica.

- La primera vez que visite este lugar fue hace tanto tiempo, recuerdo que una fuerte tormenta de nieve azotaba cada rincón… había llegado con la única intensión de ver ese lugar del cual ella tanto hablaba, conocer su casa, donde había pasado los años más felices de su vida, llegar hasta la primera Colina de Pony… solo deseaba tener un poco de ella después de esa terrible separación – Comenzó a hablar sintiendo como poco a poco un peso lo dejaba.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y no pudieron evitar estremecerse al ser conscientes de lo que las palabras del joven significaban, aunque se pensaban preparadas para esta confesión no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al tener la certeza que esta les daba, ellas recordaban perfectamente ese día, se mantuvieron en silencio para dejarlo continuar.

- Yo necesitaba sentirme cerca de ella de alguna manera, necesitaba de esa fuerza y esa confianza que ella irradiaba, sentir que todo estaría bien… ella me hacía sentir así, que nada en el mundo podrían derrotarnos si guardábamos en nuestros corazones la esperanza… mi única esperanza, mi verdadera esperanza era volver a verla a ella, por eso vine hasta aquí, sabía que no estaba en este lugar, al menos no en cuerpo presente… pero su esencia se podía sentir en cada espacio y con eso me bastaba, Candy siempre ha sido mi fuerza, desde que la conocí en aquel barco supe que era especial… que sería alguien muy importante para mí, no me equivoque, en solo unos meses ella logro derribar las barreras que me habían llevado años construir, esas donde me escondía para no salir lastimado… solo por ella me atreví a soñar, cuando logre encontrarla de nuevo fue como un renacer para mí, me llene de esperanzas… deseaba hacerla mi esposa y tener junto a ella una familia, mi única familia, pues la vida jamás me dio la oportunidad de tener una propia, no existía un lugar en este mundo que sintiese como mío, ni a nadie que sintiese realmente mío… - Se interrumpió para limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – Yo sé que he cometido muchos errores… que tal vez no tenga una nueva oportunidad con ella, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar hasta donde sea necesario para recuperarla… quiero volver a soñar con eso que tiene atrás me arrebataron – Expreso con la voz ronca sin volverse.

- Solo existe una manera de hacerlo y creo que tú la sabes Terruce… debes hablarle con el corazón, tienes que dejarle saber todo lo que llevas dentro y lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por ella hijo, yo sé que Candy en algunas ocasiones es complicada y al igual que tú parece empeñada en no querer exponer sus sentimientos más profundos… es como si ella también temiese arriesgarse, nosotras somos sus madres y lo podemos sentir, pero ya no son unos niños y es su futuro el que depende de las decisiones que tomen ahora… han atravesado situaciones tan difíciles, todo este tiempo que ha pasado los ha hecho crecer a ambos, eso es evidente, ahora son adultos y deben actuar como tal, deben dejar de lado los miedos y las dudas… sé que esta prueba es tal vez la mayor a la cual se han enfrentado, pero creo que ese amor que comparten bien vale la pena que se esfuercen un poco más por sacarlo a flote, Dios tiene maneras misteriosas de obrar hijo y todo esto es muestra de ello, si él los ha reunido después de tanto tiempo es por algo especial – Menciono la religiosa mientras observaba al chico quien aún seguía mirando a través de la ventana.

- La hermana María tiene razón hijo, no vale de nada que tengas buenos deseos sino los expresas, puedes estar seguro que ese amor que Candy sintió por ti aún se mantiene allí, pero debes luchar por encontrarlo de nuevo y traerlo de vuelta, sabes que desde esa tarde que llegaste a este lugar y nos hablaste de ella de esa manera tan especial, te ganaste nuestro aprecio, ese se han mantenido a lo largo de todo este tiempo pues sabemos lo importante que eres para Candy, nada más nos bastó mirarte una vez para que nuestro corazón te reconociese, algo dentro del pecho nos decía que eras Terruce Grandchester, nos emociona saber que no estábamos equivocadas y… ¿Quieres que te digamos por qué? – Inquirió la señorita Pony con voz suave.

El joven se volvió lentamente para mirar a las damas no sin antes haber secado las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, respiro profundamente posando sus miradas en ellas y asintió en silencio, adoptando esa posición recta que lo hacía parecer más fuerte.

- Porque sabíamos que Candy encontraría de nuevo eso que creía perdido, aunque ella intentase negarse esa realidad esta terminaría alcanzándola, hijo… si Candy permitió que tú te acercases a ella fue porque su corazón te reconoció, aún si ella se aferrase a lo contrario y de esa manera mantener su estabilidad emocional a salvo, su corazón y su alma veían en ti a Terry… nadie más – Hablaba la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero ella ahora jurar estar enamorada de Fabrizio Di Carlo ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere de toda la verdad? Seguramente terminara odiándome por haberla hecho sufrir en vano durante tantos años, por no haberle contado de mi enfermedad… ella me odiara y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo – Expreso mientras la desesperación lo embargaba.

- En ese caso tú también tienes argumentos a tu favor, primero no sabías quien eras y nunca fue tu intensión lastimarla de esa manera y segundo, ella tampoco fue del todo sincera contigo… no pienses que estamos en plan de jueces Terruce, solo deseamos hacerte ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, lo mismo tratamos de hacer con Candy… y te prometemos intentaremos hacer cuando le digas toda la verdad, puedes contar con nuestro apoyo hijo, así como se lo hemos brindado a ella también deseamos dártelo a ti – Indico con seguridad la dueña de la casa mostrando una sonrisa.

- Terruce… la salvación o la condena de esta relación está en sus manos, todos los demás solo podemos ser testigos y terceros en esta historia, pero los verdaderos protagonistas son ustedes dos, si no poden de su parte para salir adelante y juntos, nada de lo que podamos hacer será realmente importante, lo demás no tendrá valor – Señalo la religiosa mirándolo a los ojos, tratando con esto de infundirle confianza pues lo veía lleno de dudas y miedos.

- Yo… yo deseo recuperar a Candy, no existe nada que desee más en la vida… pero no sé si este sea el momento adecuado para decirle toda la verdad, me parece un tanto brusco llegar después de tantos días y de mi comportamiento para contarle todo, quiero poder prepararla antes, no sé… tal vez encontrar la mejor manera para hacerle entender lo que ocurrió. – Dijo mirando a las mujeres – Todo esto parece sacado de una novela de Julio Verne… es un completo absurdo y si aún para mí y las personas involucradas fue complicado de asimilar, no me extrañaría que Candy se sintiese burlada – Indico con desgano y después procedió a contarle con la mayor sencillez a las damas todo lo ocurrido desde que se le dio por muerto hace más de cuatro años en aquel accidente.

- Terry… la verdad es que si es bastante complicado todo esto que nos ha contado, pobre familia Di Carlo, yo pude percibir cierta tristeza en la mirada de la mujer cuando observaba a los pequeños en las dos oportunidades que nos visitó, pero jamás imagine que fuese por algo así, debe ser realmente difícil para ellos aceptar la muerte de su hijo después de tanto tiempo, intento entender al señor Di Carlo pero… creo que tendríamos que estar en una situación similar, es asombroso lo que nos ha contado, sobre todo lo del parecido con el verdadero Fabrizio Di Carlo – Menciono la hermana María varios minutos después cuando el joven habían terminado su relato.

- Es difícil de asimilar si se está ajeno a toda la situación, pero Candy no lo está Terry así que no debe de preocuparse más, ella lo entenderá además cuenta con el apoyo de muchas personas, eso te servirá para cuando llegue el momento, si deseas esperar unos días me parece lo más prudente dada la situación que atraviesan ambos en este momento, pero no vaya a seguir el ejemplo de Candy que le dio tantas largas a esto que termino por descubrirse de la peor manera, las mentiras tienen patas cortas Terry, tome eso en cuenta – Esbozo la señorita Pony.

- Lo hare… les aseguro que hablare con Candy con la mayor brevedad posible, por ahora deseo pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento… espero que este dispuesta a perdonarme – Esbozo bajando la mirada apenado.

- Estoy casi segura que lo hará, ella ha pasado todos estos días pensando en la manera de hablarte, aunque los últimos días ya estaba desesperada y molesta, son arranques normales en ella, en realidad hacia mucho que no los veíamos y estamos felices de tenerla de vuelta, cada día que pasa nuestra Candy regresa – Expreso la señorita Pony entusiasmada.

- ¿Les alegra que Candy se moleste conmigo? – Pregunto el joven sin comprender.

- Nos emociona que Candy demuestre sus sentimientos de nuevo Terry, ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana desde que tú te fuiste, siempre sumergida en ese estado de aparente calma, siempre con una sonrisa fingida, tras esa coraza de hielo que se había formado a su alrededor y nos impedía ver a nuestra hija – Comento con una gran sonrisa.

- Entiendo… me dijeron que ella no estaba aquí en este momento, yo podría esperar o ir a buscarla – Pidió mirando a las mujeres.

- Sería maravilloso solo que Candy no... - Menciono la señorita Pony.

Cuando las mujeres le hicieron saber de la decisión de la chica de regresar a Chicago todo su mundo tambaleo, la verdad era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla en ese momento, pero para su alivio la rubia había decidido esperar hasta la tarde para realizar el viaje por lo que aún se encontraba en el lugar, sus madres le dijeron que seguramente se hallaría en la cima de la colina como solía hacer desde que había llegado. Terry Salió con esperanzas renovadas del lugar, la conversación con las madres de Candy habían logrado alejar toda esa tensión que lo embargaba, estaba dispuesto a seguir sus consejos y recuperar de una vez y para siempre a la mujer que amaba.

No sabía que la había llevado a espera, estaba dispuesta salir para Chicago esa misma mañana, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba para que se mantuviese allí, sentía como si una fuerza la mantuviese atada, dejándola inmóvil… tal vez era la seguridad que este espacio le ofrecía, pero si seguía así no lograría avanzar y eso era lo que menos deseaba ¿Acaso ella no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que la esperase? Claro que lo era, ella podía hacerle frente a cualquier situación, lo había sido siempre y ahora no tenía por qué ser distinto, eso se repetía una y otra vez, pero… en el fondo algo le decía que esta ausencia de Fabrizio y todo el silencio que le había dedicado estos últimos días significaban algo… algo muy importante. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente al pensar en ello, pero volvía a su letanía para llenarse de confianza, no podía volver a caer en lo mismo, ella había tomado una decisión y se apegaría a esta como si fuese su tabla de salvación, antes no pensaba mucho en las consecuencias de sus decisiones y aunque sus madres le habían aconsejado tomar las cosas con calma esta vez, ya no podía esperar más… esta situación la estaba volviendo loca, si se equivocaba… ya pensaría que hacer para reparar las cosas, pero no podía seguir esperando – Su cabeza era un remolino, se llevó las manos hasta esta y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba, de cara al cielo sintiendo los rayos de sol que atravesaban el espeso follaje del padre árbol, bailar sobre su piel.

Terry estaba por llegar a la cima de la colina y aun no lograba divisar a la chica, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez ella había decidido ir a otro lado, en varias ocasiones levanto la vista hacia las ramas del árbol para ver si ella se encontraba colgada de alguna de estas, pero el lugar parecía completamente vacío, sus pasos eran amortiguados por la gruesa capa de pasto que hacía las veces de alfombra, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez cuando hasta su olfato llego el exquisito aroma a rosas que ella usaba, traído por el viento, lo que significaba que ella debía estar cerca, dio un par de pasos más deteniéndose bajo el inmenso árbol, levanto la vista y no logro verla, dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos llenándose de ese maravilloso aroma que parecía hacerse más intenso a cada instante e impregnarlo todo, media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras abría muy despacio los ojos, sentía como si el tiempo hubiese regresado y justo ahora llevase puesto el uniforme del San Pablo.

Ella sentía la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar, de pronto un aroma conocido inundo sus fosas nasales y sintió su corazón dispararse desbocado dentro del pecho, intento abrir los ojos, pero después se arrepintió pues temía que todo fuese un sueño o verdaderamente estuviese perdiendo la cordura, pero el aura a su alrededor cambio, como si el aire se volviese más denso, los sonidos más nítidos e incluso los colores aun sin percibirlos se le hacían más brillantes. Respiro profundamente manteniéndose inmóvil tendida sobre la hierba, y sin embargo sentía como si estuviese flotando y dando vueltas en el aire.

Los ojos de Terry se llenaron espléndidamente de luz cuando captaron la figura de la chica recostada sobre el pasto, parecía un ángel que dormía plácidamente en ese lugar, el contraste de su piel blanca y el verde intenso de la alfombra de hierba donde descansaba era extraordinario, así como lo era el resplandor que parecía desprenderse de su cabello extendido como un abanico, dando la impresión de una corona hecha de oro puro, sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas y… si allí estaban, ya lo había notado antes, pero ahora que las miraba con detenimiento una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo, las hermosas pecas que tanto adoraba seguían adornando su espigada nariz, la mayoría se habían desvanecido pero aún le quedaban unas pocas y eran preciosas, su corazón latía lleno de vida, como nunca antes, ella era magnifica, era única… era suya, seria suya para siempre. Bajo muy despacio para acercarse un poco más a ella, intentando en lo posible no perturbar ese estado idílico donde parecía encontrarse, él también lo estaba, sentirla así era maravilloso, verla de nuevo… verla otra vez y tener la esperanza que esta vez nadie podría separarlos. Llevo sus manos que temblaban ligeramente hasta los cabellos de la chica tomando uno de los rizos dorados entre sus dedos, apreciando la suavidad de este, deseaba hacer este momento eterno.

Ella tembló sintiendo que esa presencia que había percibido antes se volvía más real a medida que pasaban los minutos, pero tenía miedo, no quería abrir los ojos y comprobar que todo era un sueño… como esos sueños que tuvo tiempo atrás donde él regresaba y todo volvía a ser perfecto, el dolor se detendría, la soledad la dejaría por fin y ya no tendría más culpas, por fin Dios le daría la oportunidad de dejarle saber cuánto lo amaba, si… si Terry pudiese regresar a ella, solo una vez… solo una – Pensaba sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza – No podía dejarlo atrás, por más que lo intentase no podía, él parecía llenarlo todo, cada espacio de su ser… y como decirle a Fabrizio eso, como hacerle entender que… que ella aun amaba a otro hombre, eso solo lo lastimaría, y no quería lastimarlo, él no se lo merecía porque le había dado tanto, pero… ¿Era justo seguir engañándose de esta manera y lo peor seguir engañándolo a él? – Se preguntaba sintiendo un temor esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Con quién sueñas? – Se escuchó la voz grave y aterciopelada con ese marcado acento inglés que ahora parecía haberse intensificado.

Ella tembló de nuevo y apretó con fuerza los ojos, mientras sus manos se extendían sobre el pasto, su respiración se tornó irregular y trago en seco para pasar las lágrimas que se habían alojado en su garganta, no se atrevía a moverse un solo centímetro, no estaba soñando pero podía jurar que…

Él llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio con suavidad sintiendo como un temblor lo recorría por completo, esa caricia esa maravillosa y ahora sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo esperando por ella, como si todas esas veces que había tocado a Candy no existiesen y solo ahora era consciente de todo, ahora… todo era distinto, dibujó con sus dedos la ceja izquierda de la rubia, después bajo hasta su nariz trazando una línea que lo llevo hasta sus labios, con un toque sumamente sutil los delineo mientras su corazón latía de manera desesperada y lleno de felicidad al sentir ese temblor que ella le ofreció seguido de un suspiro apenas perceptible, llevando su mano hasta el cuello de la chica lo acaricio con suavidad al tiempo que ambos eran presa de un estremecimiento.

- Por favor Candy… mírame – Su voz fue apenas un susurro, como un ruego que salía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Ella abrió los ojos muy despacio sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón que parecía retumbar en todo el lugar, sus ojos verdes intensos y brillantes como las esmeraldas se fundieron en ese azul zafiro que parecía encontrarse colmado de estrellas, sintió una corriente recorrerla integra mientras trataba de salir de esa densa neblina que parecía envolverla por completo. Él al ver que ella se mantenía en la misma posición se dejó caer sobre el pasto, recostándose a su lado, quedando tendido a la misma altura de ella sin dejar de mirarla, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, después tomó la misma postura de ella y se tendió sobre su espalda mientras su mirada se perdía en los rayos de luz que atravesaban el espeso follaje del padre árbol, un suspiro salió desde su pecho intentando liberar un poco la tensión que llevaba dentro. Candy por su parte aun no podía creer que él estuviese allí, todo esto parecía un sueño, era tan irreal… sobre todo porque… se veía distinto, algo en él no era igual… no sabía a ciencia cierta qué, pero pudo sentirlo desde el mismo momento en el cual percibió su presencia en este lugar y aun ahora podía apreciar esa aura que lo rodeaba, su voz… su mirada, esa actitud tan relajada y al mismo tiempo tensa; todo esto era una locura, se sentía mareada y aturdida, como si… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento del chico.

- Candy… amor yo sé que no tengo excusas… sé que me portado como un miserable, por favor perdóname, perdóname por haberme alejado de esa manera, por todos estos días de silencio, te juro que me dolieron tanto… pero era necesario mi vida, no quería lastimarte te lo juro, tal vez no merezca ni siquiera tu perdón, pero al menos mírame… por favor – Pidió con la voz ronca por las lágrimas colocándose de lado.

Ella se volvió muy despacio para mirarlo sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y un gran miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sentía que descubriría algo para lo que no estaba preparada cuando sus ojos se encontrasen con los de él, era como estar a la espera de un nacimiento o algo por el estilo, sus manos temblaron así como todo su cuerpo mientras giraba para quedar en la misma posición de él.

Justo cuando sus ojos captaron el rostro del chico este le obsequio una sonrisa que pareció iluminarlo todo, su corazón comenzó una carrera frenética y las lágrimas llegaron inundando su ojos, dejo libre un suspiro cuando el joven tomó entre sus manos una de ella y se la llevo a los labios para darle un beso suave y prolongado.

- Amor… mi amor… - Susurro mirándolo a los ojos mostrando una risa nerviosa.

- Perdóname Candy, fui un desconsiderado… un miserable por tenerte en esta zozobra, por haberte hecho sufrir durante tanto tiempo, amor por favor créeme no fue mi intensión, no quise que esto pasara así… - La chica lo interrumpió colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del castaño perdiéndose en ese azul que tanto amaba.

- No… no digas nada… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, por el contario… tú debes perdonarme por no haberte dicho antes lo de tu parecido con Terry, yo temía que no pudieses entender… la verdad es que no tenía, no tengo las palabras para explicarte todo, siento que estos últimos días… es algo complicado Fabrizio, pero créeme por favor… yo no te escogí por tu parecido con Terry, en ti había algo más… existe algo que no sé cómo explicar pero que me ha llenado la vida, tú eres la luz que llego para librarme de las sombras y alejarme del dolor, yo te amo… te lo juro amor – Decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico con ternura.

Él se incorporó muy despacio para quedar sentado mientras sentía su corazón latir con dolorosa lentitud, sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y el aire quedarse atascado en su pecho, respiro intentando parecer tranquilo y le dedico media sonrisa cuando ella se ubicó a su lado mirándolo con interés, tomó entre sus manos las del joven y la sujetó para llamar su atención.

- Candy… yo he pensado muy bien las cosas en estos días, estar alejado me sirvió para darme cuenta que no puedo vivir lejos de ti, yo te amo… te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, tú lo eres todo para mi Candy White, yo solo deseo hacerte feliz mi vida… estoy dispuesto a luchar por ello día tras día, sin importar lo que pase… no quiero que cambies lo que eres, ni lo que sientes… pues ya no sería la mujer de la que me enamore, mírame amor – Expreso tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – No existe nada en este mundo que me llene como lo haces tú, nada me da la felicidad que tú me brindas, ha pasado tanto entre nosotros y al mismo tiempo tan poco, nos hace falta tanto por vivir, tú eres todo lo que anhelo y sin ti te juro que nada tendría sentido, eres mi razón y mi fuerza… si tú no estás en mi vida no soy nada Candy, todo lo demás no existe, mi mundo se vuelve frio y gris, todas mis esperanzas se van y solo queda un gran vació, mis ilusiones se derrumban… yo no soy nada sin ti, quiero que sepas que te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser – Agrego con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

Ella sintió que un extraño sentimiento la embargaba, era una mezcla de felicidad y miedo al mismo tiempo, pues sus palabras eran… tan parecidas a aquellas que leyese antes en las cartas de Terry, se había prometido que ya no los compararía nunca más pero, no podía explicarse todo esto, sus ojos parecían gritarle tantas cosas, era como si él le estuviese abriendo el pecho para que viese más allá, solo que ella tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar en el fondo de este, no sabía porque pero sentía que Fabrizio no era el mismo, algo en él ciertamente había cambiado. Él sentía que los ojos de ella intentaban reconocerlo, y a pesar que eso le causaba miedo, no estaba dispuesto a disuadirla de hacerlo, si este era el momento y la manera no huiría, se quedaría allí frente a ella, dispuesto a reencontrarse con su amor, no podía creer aunque fuese Candy, su Candy… su pecosa, era tan hermosa, cada detalle en ella era maravilloso, el intenso verde de sus ojos, su piel tan suave y blanca, sus labios… ¡Dios que ganas de atraparlos en un beso! Sabía que no era el momento, debía esperar un poco, solo un poco más… pero ya deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y perderse en el maravilloso placer que ella le entregaba en cada beso, le dedico una sonrisa para aligerar la tensión que se había instalado en ambos mientras acariciaba con delicadeza las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Todos estos días fueron una tortura para mí, amor yo no quise lastimarte te lo juro, sé que fui egoísta y que debí haberte dicho toda la verdad desde un principio o… o cuando nos hicimos novios, pero temía perderte, no quería que pensaras que todo esto era por tu parecido con Terruce, aunque yo lo intente… recuerda que yo lo intente Fabrizio, pero tú no me dejaste hacerlo, aunque eso no justifica que hubiese callado por tanto tiempo, amor perdóname por favor, no quería engañarte… la verdad es que no quiero seguir engañándote ni hacerte sufrir más, tampoco quiero hacerlo yo, he pasado tanto tiempo aferrada a imposibles que ya no puedo más, no soporto esta situación… por favor ayúdame a salir de esto, amárrame a ti y ayúdame a ser libre – Le pidió al chico mientras una par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se abrazaba a él.

- Candy amor… mi vida… - La abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón retumbaba dentro de su pecho gracias a la certeza que las palabras de la chica le daban. – Amor mírame… no te entiendo ¿De qué quieres ser libre? ¿Qué te tiene presa? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo… - Ella buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero no sabía cómo decirle a Fabrizio lo que sentía sin lastimarlo o llenarlo de dudas de nuevo.

- ¿Candy? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándola a los ojos y ella le rehuía.

- Esto no es fácil de explicar… Fabrizio yo he pasado… he pasado tanto tiempo aferrada a… sé que es un imposible y sin embargo no puedo dejarlo atrás, amor no quiero lastimarte, pero quiero ser completamente sincera contigo y conmigo también, ya estoy cansada de seguir engañándome, la verdad no sé cómo tomaras todo esto… pero te juro que todo lo hago por el bien de esta relación, mi vida yo solo quiero que entre nosotros no hayan más fantasmas, tal vez te resulte difícil de creer pero nunca antes había actuado así, no acostumbraba a ocultarle la verdad a las personas que amaba pues sabía que podía lastimarlas si lo hacía, eso paso contigo y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir… ¿Recuerdas cuando estando en Florencia me preguntaste si aún seguía amando a Terry? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

Él asintió en silencio sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas y el aire apenas alcanzaba para llenar sus pulmones más él no lograba respirar, ella le estaba dando las respuestas que tanto deseaba sin tener siquiera que preguntárselas.

- ¿Recuerdas también que en ese momento no te respondí, al menos no cómo debía? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándolo y espero a que él respondiese para continuar – Bien, en ese entonces yo me encontraba muy confundida, los sentimientos que llevaba dentro estaban hechos una maraña y no lograba sobre poner unos a los otros, si te decía que no amaba a Terry te hubiese mentido, creo que no hizo falta pues tú lo viste en mis ojos… - El joven la detuvo.

- ¿Y si te lo pregunto ahora? ¿Qué contestarías ahora Candy? – Pregunto con la voz ronca por la cantidad de emociones que hacían estragos dentro de él.

- Ahora yo te diría que… - Calló para tomar aire y armarse de valor – Ahora te tendría que confesarte que… no he dejado de hacerlo – Expreso cerrando los ojos un instante.

Terry tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no levantarse y comenzar a saltar de alegría allí mismo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de un momento a otro de su pecho, sentía que comenzaba a levitar y el sol se hacía más intenso, todo se pintaba de colores, la sangre parecía cantar una maravillosa melodía que llegaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo llenándolo de vida.

- El sentimiento que guardo por Terry es muy poderoso Fabrizio, he intentado dejarlo atrás y continuar con mi vida y aferrarme a todo eso que tú me ofreces pero… es como luchar contra una gran fuerza que me deja sin escapatoria, te entendería perfectamente si me dices que no puedes continuar conmigo de esa manera… entonces solo te pediría un poco de tiempo para buscar una salida a todo esto, lucharía por encontrarla pues de verdad deseo ser capaz de amar de nuevo con todo mi corazón y no solo con una parte de este, lamento mucho haberte engañado durante tanto tiempo pero no puedo seguir así, me prometí a mí misma que ahora las cosas serían distintas, como antes y debo empezar por esto… por ser completamente sincera contigo, te juro que si me das una oportunidad y me ayudas a encontrar la manera de entregarme a ti completamente no existirán nunca más medias verdades, yo deseo… necesito tenerte conmigo, como ya te lo dije antes, te amo Fabrizio, pero… también amo a Terry y tal vez pienses que estoy loca y que es imposible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero esto es lo que me sucede y lo que me ha estado pasando desde el primer instante que te vi en Venecia, aunque en ese momento pensé que eras Terry y que de algún modo habías llegado hasta la familia Di Carlo en Italia, es absurdo lo sé – Esbozo apenada cuando vio que él se tornaba serio y fruncía el ceño.

Él se debatía entre contarle toda la verdad en ese momento o esperar un poco más, ahora aunque ella se mostrase centrada y tranquila, podía sentir que estaba llena de dudas y podría malentender todo si hablaba con la verdad, pero por otra parte se estaba arriesgando a perder su única oportunidad de encontrarla dispuesta a escuchar ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? – Se preguntaba molesto consigo y con toda esta situación.

- Fabrizio yo solo te pido una oportunidad, solo quiero que por favor me creas y confíes en mí, no quiero lastimarte amor… no podría seguir sabiendo que esto te hiere, no te lo mereces así que si no deseas continuar yo sabré entenderlo… pero si por el contrario me das una oportunidad te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por amarte de la misma manera en la que tú me amas a mí, yo también deseo tener una familia a tu lado, vivir feliz para siempre… mi amor, te juro que luchare por darte todo lo que desees y más – Menciono tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Sin ti mi vida tampoco es nada, todo se volvería tan frio y oscuro como antes, no quiero eso Fabrizio… no lo quiero, por favor dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que todo lo que digo es verdad – Pidió acariciando las mejillas del chico, sintiendo como este temblaba ligeramente y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar.

- Yo nunca podría negarte nada, mi amor es más fuerte que todo lo demás y solo deseo que seas feliz, eso es lo más importante para mí, yo confió en ti completamente amor, creo en eso que me ofreces y te juro que esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, cada minuto, cada día, cada espacio de mi vida es para ti… tú eres mi razón, eres todo Candy White, si tú eres feliz puedes asegurar que yo también lo seré, yo me prometí cuidarte, brindarte protección, me prometí hacerte feliz y estoy dispuesto a cumplir con esa promesa – Expreso sin lograr evitar que una lagrima lo desbordase.

Ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que ilumino todo a su alrededor y lo lleno de colores y hermosas luces que lo envolvía, sintió su pecho llenarse de una calidez extraordinaria que alejo de él todas las dudas y los miedos, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de ella y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad mientras se ahogaba en esos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre habían sido su remanso de paz. Ella reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, con la mirada brillante sintiendo como su corazón era colmado por un sentimiento maravilloso que la hacía sentirse viva y plena como hacía mucho no se sentía, era como si él hubiese regresado después de un largo viaje… no habían dudas en sus ojos, ese brillo que observaba en ellos le decía que todo estaría bien, que ya no habrían más complicaciones, ahora todo era distinto, mejor… si, todo era mejor, se sentía feliz y libre, lo amaba… lo amaba y ya no habían dudas.

- Te amo… te amo – Susurro perdiéndose en el zafiro intenso y brillante que adornaban sus ojos, que eran todo para ella.

- Y yo te amo aún más, siempre te he amado… siempre – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos.

Se acercó muy despacio a ella mientras sus ojos se paseaban por su rostro, reconociendo cada detalle en ella, eso que había olvidado… pero que siempre se había mantenido en un lugar especial dentro de su corazón y su alma, ella era tan hermosa que parecía irradiar luz y vida, no podía imaginar a una Candy distinta a esta, no quería siquiera pensar en ello, por eso se prometía y le prometía a ella una vida llena de felicidad y tranquilidad, le daría todo lo que merecía y más, esa sería la razón de su vida, su destino seria estar junto a ella y hacerla feliz para toda la vida.

Ella sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, la cercanía de Fabrizio la tenía completamente hechizada, su respiración algo irregular, el calor de su piel, el azul de sus ojos que era más intenso en este momento, su aliento que cubría sus labios, él estaba tan cerca que podía jurar que estaba descubriendo nuevos rasgos en su rostro que no había visto antes, sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios del joven, en una súplica silenciosa para que la besase, mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho de este y pudo apreciar la rapidez con la cual latía su corazón, justo como lo hacía el de ella, entrecerró los ojos rendida ante el encanto que él desplegaba, solo dispuesta a dejarse llevar. Terry llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Candy y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad, acercándose a ella lentamente mientras guardaba en su memoria este momento, esta maravillosa sensación que le daba la certeza de saber quiénes eran ellos, y cuán grande era este sentimiento que compartían; llevo sus labios a un suspiro de los de ella, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los sedosos y brillantes rizos dorados. Ella cerró los ojos ante las placenteras caricias que él le estaba brindando y dejo libre un suspiro lento que se estrelló contra los labios entreabiertos del joven mientras sus manos se extendían sobre el pecho fuerte que desprendía una maravillosa calidez, abrió los ojos muy despacio como si se encontrase en medio de un sueño y su mirada se fundió en la azul zafiro.

- Me estoy muriendo por hacer esto… lo deseo tanto, pero… - Esbozo él con los ojos brillantes y la voz transformada por el deseo.

- Hazlo… bésame… bésame amor, yo también me muero por sentirte, te extrañe tanto… - Pidió dejando libre ese deseo que ella también llevaba dentro del pecho.

- Sabia que algún día me lo pedirías… - Susurro mostrando media sonrisa y sin esperar un segundo más se apodero de los labios de la rubia.

Ambos sintieron como su mundo se estremeciera, sus pechos explotaron llenos de emoción y deseos, sensaciones y sentimientos que no lograban definir corrían atravesando sus cuerpos y sus almas, como si este beso fuese mucho más que eso, mucho más que cualquier otra cosas que hubiesen vivido antes, se acercaron un poco más compartiendo esa extraordinaria calidez que sus cuerpos desbordaban, mientras sentían que eran elevados por una poderosa fuerza.

El beso se hacía más intenso a cada segundo, así como eso que llevaban por dentro y comenzaba a desbordarlos. Se separaron un poco con las respiraciones agitadas y las miradas brillantes, extasiados ante ese beso que fue mucho más intenso que cualquier otro que hubiese intercambiado tiempo atrás. Terry se colocó de rodillas atrayéndola a su cuerpo para amarrarla en un abrazo, después la tomó por la cintura elevándola en el aire mientras se colocaba de pie, ella solo se dejaba llevar por esta maravillosa marea que sentía, llevo las manos alrededor del cuellos del chico y bajo para darle un beso, lento y cargado de ternura. Él sentía que el mundo no podía ser más perfecto, tenerla a ella de esta manera, toda suya… aun sabía que no lo era del todo, pero saber que ella lo seguía amando no tenía precio, eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba por ello estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese, Candy era suya y lo seguiría siendo para toda la vida.

* * *

**_Me tienes en tus manos_**

**_Y me lees lo mismo que un libro._**

**_Sabes lo que yo ignoro_**

**_Y me dices las cosas que no me digo._**

**_Me aprendo en ti más que en mí mismo._**

**_Eres como un milagro de todas horas,_**

**_Como un dolor sin sitio._**

**_Si no fueras mujer fueras mi amigo._**

**_A veces quiero hablarte de mujeres_**

**_Que a un lado tuyo persigo._**

**_Eres como el perdón_**

**_Y yo soy como tu hijo._**

**_¿Qué buenos ojos tienes cuando estás conmigo?_**

**_¡Qué distante te haces y qué ausente_**

**_Cuando a la soledad te sacrifico!_**

**_Dulce como tu nombre, como un higo,_**

**_Me esperas en tu amor hasta que arribo._**

**_Tú eres como mi casa,_**

**_Eres como mi muerte, amor mío._**

**_Me tienes en tus manos... Jaime Sabines._**

**_Continuara..._**


	136. Capitulo 42 parte 4

_**Hola chicas, espero que estén muy bien y en esta oportunidad les escribo para darles las gracias por seguir la historia, pero sobre todo para desearles que pasen una feliz navidad junto a todos lo que quieren, una cena maravillosa y reciban muchos regalos, pero sobre todo compañía y amor.**_

_**Abrazos a todas!**_

_**Mona: Nos alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia cada una de tus palabras la valoramos enormemente y nos inspira a seguir poniendo lo mejor de nosotras en cada frase del fic, tu comentarios nos aumenta las ganas de seguir investigando y estudiando para seguir brindándoles lo mejor para no defraudarlas. **_

_**Me encanto toda la descripción que nos haces de Chicago, me imagino esa vista desde el Willis Tower, seguramente es maravillosa y te dará una paz infinita, un recorrido en los carruajes debe ser maravilloso, es como retroceder en el tiempo, claro un poco más globalizado jajaja… uno de mis mayores sueños es visitar estas dos ciudades, espero y dentro de poco se me haga realidad.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a ti por responder al comentario y por informarme un poco más de Chicago, me encanto leerte.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 42**_

_**Parte 3**_

Despertó y lo ojos apenas si podía abrirlos ante lo inflamados que se encontraban por tanto llanto, encontrándose sola en la habitación de Manuelle, al tratar de incorporarse un leve mareo se apodero de ella, por lo que trato de esperar un poco más de un minuto en cama, habría dormido dos horas tal vez un poco más, termino por salir y busco a su hermano en la sala pero este no se encontraba y tampoco su hijo por lo que decidió dirigirse a la habitación del pequeño donde los encontró a él en la tina, mientras el rubio supervisaba su baño, pidiéndole que se diera prisa, ella entro al baño tomando una toalla y sacando al niño del agua, para empezar a vestirlo.

- Vamos a dejarlo en casa de Vicent, ya he hablado con él y se ofreció a cuidarlo… me han informado que preguntaran si alguien tiene el mismo tipo de sangre, su esposa se ofreció a realizar unos carteles para colocarlos en algunos locales comerciales, le he dicho que es algo absurdo, pero ella dice que no se pierde nada con intentar, ve a vestirte, pero ante come algo… y no quiero que me digas que no lo vas hacer… es una orden Marión ve y aliméntate un poco, yo terminare de colocarle los zapatos a Joshua. - Mientras se deslizaba cerca de la cama, donde el niño era vestido por la rubia.

La joven acato la orden de su hermano por lo que comió un poco, aun con pan en mano el cual llevaba a su boca, mientras se encaminaba a su habitación y se cambiaba mientras masticaba, sin detenerse a buscar un cepillo, se peinó los cabellos con los dedos y se realizó una cola de caballo, busco en el mueble donde Fabrizio guardaba el dinero para verse con el doctor en Londres y se percató de que no era mucho lo que había, pero de algo serviría, seguidamente salió de la habitación y ya Manuelle la esperaba junto a Joshua, salieron de la casa y dejaron al niño con los vecinos, el señor Vicent le regalo varias palabras de aliento, diciéndole que esas son pruebas que Dios coloca y lo más seguro es que todo saldría bien, que no se preocuparan, terminaron por despedirse y tomaron un taxi.

- Apenas termine el proceso de donar… voy a casa del teniente. – Dijo Manuelle mientras atravesaban el umbral del hospital.

- No debemos molestarlo… me da mucha pena con él ya lo hemos importunado lo suficiente. – Dijo ella llegando a la recepción y deteniendo la silla de ruedas.

- Marión no voy a molestarlo solo voy a pedirle que me facilite una llamada… necesitamos buscar a la familia de Fabrizio… ahora más que nunca, sabes perfectamente lo costoso que es un traslado hospitalario y más si es a Londres.

- Si… sé que no me alcanzara trabajar toda la vida incluyendo horas extras para pagar ese viaje. – Dijo la joven en un susurro poniéndose de cuclillas frente a su hermano quien la miraba a los ojos desde su silla.

- Por eso debemos hacerlo… y no voy a descansar hasta traer a sus padres aquí… te lo prometo… - Llevando las manos a las mejillas de la rubia. - Vamos tenerlo muy pronto en la casa ya verás… ahora deja de llorar. – Limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de Marión.

- Lo necesitamos… lo necesito nuevamente en la casa… papito… - Ella dudo por un momento, pero él asintió en silencio por lo que continuo. – Creo que estoy embarazada. – Susurro y bajo la mirada mientras Manuelle solo dejo libre un gran suspiro y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. – Yo… yo pensé que todo estaba bien… que todo se solucionaría… no te molestes conmigo papito. – Tomando las manos del rubio entres las de ella y besándolas. – Yo solo quería regalarle a Fabri la Luna… pues si es niña así se llamara… pero ahora creo que ha sido una mala idea… porque no es el mejor momento… solo que no sabía… no sabía… por favor papito no te molestes… - Hablaba al ver a su hermano en silencio.

- No… no estoy molesto… - Acercando esta vez las manos de ella a sus labios y dándole un beso, seguidamente llevo sus labios a la frente de su hermana y le deposito otro beso. – Fabrizio no podría conformarse con Marie… Isabelle… ¿Qué se yo?... él no… él quiere la Luna, me asombra su conformismo… - Hablaba sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana. - Ahora no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a que me saquen la sangre… tu deberías hacer lo mismo y salir de dudas. – Le dijo al tiempo que Marión guiaba la silla nuevamente.

Manuelle paso a la sala donde donaría la sangre para su cuñado, mientras que a Marión la pasaron a que pudiese ver a Fabrizio aunque solo le permitieron diez minutos, sintió que las piernas le fallarían de un momento a otro, estaba acostumbrada a ver a pacientes en estas condiciones, pero no a Fabrizio… no a su esposo, quien apenas si tenía color a pesar de que ya le estaban pasando sangre, tal vez alguna reserva del hospital, además de esta habían tres bolsas más de solución salina y algunos sueros, en total era siete agujas en sus brazos, además de tubos para ayudarlo a respirar, nunca lo había visto de esta manera ni cuando el gas mostaza casi lo mata… esta vez era peor.

- Todo va a salir bien mi vida… ya verás. – Le susurro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. – No puedes irte… sabes que no puedes dejarme… porque si no yo no quiero esta vida… sabes que me volvería loca… Fabrizio no lo soportaría… soy una maldita egoísta pero quiero que te quedes aquí… conmigo… no sé cómo decirle a Joshua… no sé… así que levántate de esa cama… te lo pido… por favor lucha… lucha por Joshua. – Hablaba mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y trataba inútilmente de retirarla con la palma de sus manos, mientras admiraba al joven sin siquiera poder tocarlo, no se lo permitían, solo podía rozar sus cabellos, se moría por tomar su mano y besarla pero no podía, cuando entro la enfermera a sacarla, pensó que apenas si había pasado un minuto, pero no tenía opción debía retirarse, termino por salir de la habitación y paso donde aún estaba Manuelle apretando una pelota de goma mientras llenaba la bolsa, le pregunto cómo estaba y ella solo le respondió que mal, ya tenía suficiente experiencia como enfermera y sabe que todos en el hospital están haciendo hasta lo imposible para retenerlo.

Mientras estuvieron ahí llego Flammy Hamilton con la cual conversaron durante el proceso de donación, la morena se ofreció a pasar la noche en su casa para cuidar del niño, después de escuchar a Marión discutir con su hermano porque esta había decidió quedarse así fuese en la sala de espera, pero que del hospital no se movería, mas él le decía que allí no haría nada, la americana entendía la situación en la que estaba la rubia, por lo que le ofreció su ayuda, al fin y al cabo ella vivía sola en su departamento.

Al terminar con su labor Manuelle se dirigió a la mansión del teniente Pétain quien al enterarse de la noticia se molestó porque no le habían llamado para infórmale antes, quiso ir al hospital pero Manuelle le dijo que primero necesitaba un gran favor de él.

- ¿Sabes que fue lo que le dijeron en la llamada? Porque él no quiso hablar con Marión. – Le pregunto Manuelle.

- Es poco lo que sé Laroche… tampoco me dijo mucho… al parecer los padres no estaban en la casa, pero quien lo atendió le informo que su hermana se casaba, solo eso… la noticia le afecto… pero pensé que solo sería la reacción de momento. ¿Crees que eso haya afectado su salud? – Pregunto el teniente.

- No…no creo ya que al día siguiente salió como si nada a clases y fue a trabajar… - Recordaba el rubio. - ¿Tienes por casualidad el número de su casa?... es que la situación es bastante grave… hay que trasladarlo cuando antes a Londres para intervenirlo una vez más… Marión está desesperado. – Hablaba mirando a los ojos al teniente.

- Si… si por aquí lo tengo. – Dijo buscando una libreta dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. – Desde que lo obtuvimos en Italia lo mantengo… también está el de los laboratorios.

- No con el de la casa está bien. – Acoto Manuelle tomando la libreta.

- Adelante. – Le hizo el hombre un ademan para que tomara el teléfono e hiciera la llamada.

Pétain observo mientras Manuelle hablaba y al parecer no eran muy buenas noticias porque el rubio, por momentos perdía el control y hasta se comportó grosero con la persona que le atendió el teléfono, la impotencia podía justificarlo, lo escucho negar y como una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de Manuelle y el ver a un hombre tan fuerte llorar, supo que la situación era más difícil de lo que aparentaba, termino por colgar y se llevó una mano a la cara y la froto con desespero.

- Maldita sea. – Fue lo único que dijo con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto el teniente angustiándose.

- Nada… - Y la voz era cada vez más ronca por retener las lágrimas. – No están… se fueron a América a la majestuosa boda de su niña… con un poderoso miembro de la banca americana… y no piensan regresar si no dentro de tres meses o más… pedí un numero para comunicarme y no pueden dar esa información, que si quería pueden proporcionarme la dirección postal de no sé qué mierda, que administra el joven Fabrizio en Chicago, pero que primero deberán pedir su autorización… y mientras el verdadero hijo que se joda. – Expuso el rubio explotando ante la impotencia, mientas el hombre seguía observándolo en silencio hasta que dijo.

- Llama al hospital, dile a Marión que preparen todo para el traslado a Londres… que sea cuanto antes. – Acoto con convicción poniéndose de pie. – Que organice eso, mientras nosotros nos vamos al cuartel a ver que soldado es O negativo. – Manuelle se quedó helado mirando a Pétain. – Marca el maldito número Laroche ¿Qué esperas? – El rubio tomó el teléfono una vez más y espero mientras le comunicaban con Marión.

La rubia al enterarse de la noticia prácticamente corrió a la sala de transfusiones donde se encontraba Benjamín con un paciente el cual se había ofrecido para donar sangre, le informo lo del traslado e inmediatamente el joven se dirigió a la dirección desde donde junto al director se comunicaron por teléfono con el hospital en Londres para organizar todo lo referente al paciente que enviarían.

El rubio regreso a su casa entrada las cinco de la tarde después de encontrar a un donante más e ir con Pétain al hospital, el teniente se reunió con el director del hospital alrededor de una hora, finiquitando todo lo del traslado del joven a Londres, Marión no sabía cómo agradecer lo que el hombre estaba haciendo por ellos, el rubio prefirió no contarle a su hermana la experiencia de la llamada a Italia.

Paso por la casa de Vicent por Joshua quien ya entrada las seis de la tarde no hacia otra cosa que preguntar por su padre y su tío ya no sabía que excusa inventarle, por lo que trataba de entretenerlo con cualquier cosa, el reloj estaba por marcar las siete de la noche cuando llamaron a la puerta y era la señorita Hamilton, quien después de saludar al niño y conversar por casi media hora con Manuelle paso a la cocina para prepararles algo de comida, cenando media hora después.

- Tío… ¿Por qué tarda tanto papi? – Preguntaba una vez más el niño mientras Manuelle lo ayudaba a colocarse el pijama.

- Porque está ocupado... a ver vamos para que te duermas… ¿Qué quieres que te lea? – pregunto mirando los cuentos en la pequeña biblioteca.

- No quiero que me leas tío… - Dijo dejándose caer sentado sobre su piernas en la cama. – Quiero ver a papi.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedes…. Mañana. – Buscando un cuento.

- Pero necesito a papi… ya tengo sueño. – Dijo acostándose en la cama.

- Bueno duérmete si tienes sueño. –Acoto abriendo Hansel y Gretel.

- No puedo. – Le dijo tratando de que su tío intuyera el porqué.

- ¿Cómo no puedes? – Pregunto tratando de comprender.

- Quiero a papi. – Dijo molestándose. – Quiero a papi. – Repetía una y otra vez haciendo con esto que la paciencia de Manuelle llegara a su fin, además de eso estaba también el cansancio y las horas de desvelo.

- ¡Joshua ya duérmete…. tu padre no vendrá… no puede hacerlo! – Le grito y el niño se quedó en silencio mirándolo a los ojos mientras en los de él se asomaban las lágrimas y sin esperar más empezó a llorar, el rubio dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos para abrirlos seguidamente, tomó al niño por la cintura y lo llevo a su regazo y lo abrazo. – Joshua lo siento… no quise hablarte así… de verdad lo siento… pero tu padre no puede venir.

- Pero… lo necesito… tengo mucho sueño… y… y no… tengo su cabello… no puedo dormir… sin papi. – Dijo ahogado en llanto.

- Sé que te hace falta, pero… - En ese momento lo detuvo Flammy quien entraba a la habitación.

- Déjame intentarlo… - Dirigiéndose al rubio. – Creo que es hora de que le digan lo que está pasando. – Le ofreció los brazos al niño para cargarlo, él cedió y ella se sentó en la cama con este sentado en sus piernas lo abrazo y empezó a mecerlo, seguidamente se quitó los lentes y los dejo a un lado, Manuelle se percató de que tenía unos ojos negros realmente hermosos. – Joshua puedes intentar con mi cabello. – Le dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía un mechón, el niño lo tomó.

- No es lo mismo. – Dijo con sentimiento y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

- Sé que no es lo mismo… sabes tú papi no puede venir esta noche a dormirte, porque se ha enfermado… pero ya tu mami lo está cuidando. – Susurraba tiernamente.

- Que tiene… yo quiero verlo… - Susurro, pero su voz denoto desespero.

- Solo está un poco malito… y no puedes verlo por ahora… pero debes tratar de comprender… - Hablaba Flammy tratando de que el niño comprendiera.

- ¿Por eso mami lloraba esta mañana tío? – Pregunto incorporándose un poco para ver a Manuelle quien asintió en silencio y empezó a llorar nuevamente. – Papi se va a ir… me va a dejar… tío dile que no se vaya… él me dijo que no se iba a ir… me lo prometió… yo no quiero que se vaya como mis abuelos… ni como el señor Lapín… dile que no se vaya al cielo. – Mientras lloraba y Flammy trataba de calmarlo. – Sé que el cielo es bueno… él me lo ha dicho, pero los que se van no regresan… yo quiero que papi regrese… quiero que sigamos trabajando… quiero… tío él me dijo que cuando fuese doctor… iba a estar conmigo. – El niño hablaba entre llanto.

- Joshua… no se va… solo está un poco enfermo… te prometo que te llevare a verlo en cuanto pueda. – Le dijo Manuelle tratando de retener las lágrimas.

- Yo quiero verlo ya. – Acoto ahogado en un sollozo. El rubio y Flammy se miraron a los ojos tratando de buscar las palabras necesarias, para que el niño dejase de llorar y pudiese dormir.

- Ya no puedes… primero debes dormir… si duermes te llevaremos a verlo… - Le dijo Flammy en susurros.

Dormirlo había sido toda una odisea que termino pasada la medianoche, la morena esa noche durmió al lado del niño, mientras que el rubio apenas si durmió ante tantas emociones vividas.

El ocaso se mostraba en toda su plenitud cuando el auto arribo a la gran mansión Andley, pintando con sus encantadores colores la fachada de la misma que relucía en lo alto de la colina, así como todo a su alrededor que ya se encontraba lleno de vida, algo en este paisaje había cambiado para los dos, o tal vez era ese sentimiento que llevaban dentro del pecho y les hacía ver todo con otros ojos. El auto se detuvo y ellos se miraron por unos minutos regalándose sonrisas hermosas y cargadas de ternura antes de bajar de este, en lugar de llegar a la casa decidieron bordearla y tomar el camino que los llevaba hasta los jardines, pero cuando estaban por internarse en estos sus miradas captaron a Albert y Fransheska que se encontraban en la terraza tomando té, la rubia sugirió ir a saludarlos pues tenía una semana sin verlos, además era de mala educación no hacerlo; el chico solo entorno los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, para después darle un beso muy breve en los labios y asentir con desgano. Ella dejo libre una carcajada ante la actitud del chico y le regreso el beso para después acariciarle la mejilla y llevarlo con ella hasta donde los jóvenes se encontraban.

- Candy que alegría verte de nuevo – La saludo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Hola Fran a mí también me alegra verte – Contesto notando un poco extraña a la chica, un tanto pálida y su mirada no tenía ese brillo que parecía permanente en ella.

- Es maravilloso tenerte en casa de nuevo – Menciono Albert colocándose de pie para abrazar a su hermana y aprovechar para dirigirle una mirada interrogativa al castaño.

- Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí, la hermana María y la señorita Pony les envían saludos, por cierto también algunos dulces que quedaron maravillosos, pues yo les ayude a prepararlos, ya soy toda una experta – Expreso la chica llena de emoción, lo que dejaba ver que aún no conocía toda la verdad.

- Esa es una excelente noticia… ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto el rubio directamente a Terry.

- Bien gracias, ahora feliz por haber recuperado a tu hermana… creo que soy un hombre con mucha suerte – Contesto el chico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Me alegra… por favor tomen asiento, imagino que están cansados el viaje desde el hogar de Pony es muy largo – Indico el chico con una sonrisa.

Candy estaba tan feliz que no era consciente de la tensión que se hallaba en el ambiente, aunque todos se mostraban aparentemente tranquilos y felices, el aire se había tornado denso, Fransheska a veces le dirigía miradas a Terry que buscaban alguna respuesta, pero este negaba de manera apenas perceptible, un gesto que ella conocía muy bien y pasaba desapercibido por la rubia, mientras Albert se concentraba en captar la atención de su hermana, para que no notase el cambio que se apreciaba en la relación de los jóvenes, aunque ellos intentaban seguir pareciéndolo, las cosas no eran iguales… ya no. Un momento después vieron aparecer a Katherine quien se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que se intensifico cuando sus ojos captaron la figura del castaño entre los que se hallaban sentados a la mesa, haciendo el movimiento de su cuerpo más desenvuelto y sugerente.

- Buenas tardes, señor Di Carlo, es un placer verlo de nuevo, ya nos había olvidado – Lo saludo extendiéndole la mano para que este la besase, cosa que el chico hizo mostrando media sonrisa y en sus ojos también nació un brillo, la sonrisa en ella se hizo más amplia, pero se volvió de inmediato a la rubia – Candy que alegría verte de nuevo, esos días de vacaciones te hicieron mucho bien, luces preciosa, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe... – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica para abrazarla.

- Estaba de viaje en Nueva York señora… Katherine – Contesto mirando a la mujer. – Pensé que tal vez ya no se encontraría en esta casa a mi regreso… pero es grato verla de nuevo – Indicó sin lograr controlar esa parte de él que rebosaba de sarcasmo.

- Desafortunadamente, he tenido algunos inconvenientes con mi casa… Fabrizio, como vera aún sigo aprovechándome de la amabilidad de William – Expuso dedicándole una sonrisa radiante al rubio, mientras rosaba la mano que este tenía sobre el posa manos de su silla.

Este acto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presente y Terry pudo notar perfectamente como su hermana se tensaba y el rubio solo le mostraba una sonrisa a la inglesa, pero sus ojos eran serios, un gesto que intentaba pedirle a la mujer que fuese menos efusiva de manera caballerosa, mientras la mujer solo tomaba una postura relajada como sí su actitud fuese completamente inocente. Sin embargo Terry le dirigió una mirada que la intimido, pues conocía muy bien el tipo de mujer que era la condesa de Essex y sospechaba el motivo real de su presencia en esta casa, su mente viajo muchos años atrás, cuando apenas era un chico de quince años.

Se hallaba en la casa de Oxford por las vacaciones de navidad, como siempre su madrasta lo había recluido en una habitación apartada para que nadie supiese que el hijo bastardo del duque se encontraba allí, mientras en la casa se llevaba a cabo la fastuosa fiesta de noche buena, donde reinaba el lujo, la hipocresía, la prepotencia, la envidia… todo mezclado en una gran olla que para él representaba lo peor de la sociedad británica, mientras para otros era lo más selecto. La fiesta llevaba varias horas y algunos invitados habían subido para descansar y reponerse de los efectos del champagne, entre ellos el rimbombante Conde de Essex, quien prácticamente había sido arrastrado por varios de los sirvientes hasta una de las habitaciones que la esposa de su padre había dispuesto para los invitados. Como era costumbre de Richard Grandchester siempre que deseaba hacerle un desaire a su esposa, este se había marchado temprano a su habitación alegando un dolor de cabeza o alguna reunión importante con el Rey al día siguiente, siempre las mismas excusas… para todo el duque de Grandchester parecía tener una excusa.

No serían más de las tres de la madrugada cuando escucho unos pasos y unos susurros que provenían de la habitación que ocupaba su padre, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su camino pues ya tenía lo que había salido a buscar, una botella de champagne, de esas que su adora madrasta ofrecía solo a sus iguales, otros duques o príncipe, nadie por debajo de estos títulos podía probar esta exquisita bebida. Volvió a escuchar voces dentro de la alcoba de su padre y unos pasos que resonaban con fuerza, amortiguados apenas por la mullida alfombra, seguido a esto oyó la perilla de la puerta girarse; corrió escondiéndose tras una de las estatuas que adornaban el pasillo, este se encontraba a media luz por lo cual no sería descubierto.

- ¡¿Por qué hace esto Richard? – Preguntaba en un grito susurrado una hermosa mujer que era sacada arrastras de la habitación de su padre – Todo el mundo sabe que usted no ama a la duquesa, ni siquiera la soporta es evidente y no lo culpo esa mujer no puede inspirar nada en un hombre como usted – Susurraba mientras acariciaba el pecho de su padre, este llevaba la bata de su pijama abierta.

- Lo que siento por mi mujer es asunto mío y de nadie más, señora condesa… ahora le aconsejo que vuelva a la habitación con su marido y le ofrezca eso que debe ser solo para él y a mí no me interesa – Expuso el hombre con tono frio.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Exclamo mirándolo sorprendida – Usted no puede decir eso… sabe que me desea y que yo también lo deseo, no veo cual es el problema… su mujer está ahora mismo en medio de una fiesta que no abandonaría por nada del mundo, siquiera si alguien le dijese que acaba de sufrir un infarto y mi esposo están tan borracho que podía subirlo a un barco y llevar a África y no se daría cuenta de nada, esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando – Dijo colocándose de puntillas para ofrecerle sus labios al duque mientras tomaba una de sus manos de él y se llevaba al pecho, presionando sobre este. – Béseme Richard… olvide a su mujer y a mi marido, ellos no se enteraran de nada, será nuestro secreto… un secreto que podemos mantener por el tiempo que usted desee, yo estoy dispuesta a eso y más, lo sabe verdad – Susurro mirando al hombre a los ojos mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

- Condesa de Essex le sugiero que mantenga sus modales, compórtese como lo que es, una mujer casada que le debe respeto a su esposo, recuerde que gracias a él es quien es hoy en día, no sea tan malagradecida… en realidad no sea tan obvia, todo el mundo sabe de sus devaneos y que solo se casó con Alfred por obtener el título que él podía brindarle, se aprovechó de la debilidad de mi amigo por usted para conseguir lo que deseaba, ya lo tiene, entonces confórmese con eso e intente mantenerlo y agradézcale haciéndolo feliz y respetándolo, espero no verme en la obligación de tener esta conversación con usted de nuevo, condesa – Hablo el hombre con tono tajante mirándola a los ojos y retiro su manos de donde ella la tenia de un tirón, para después darle la espalda.

- ¡Esto es increíble! Usted me acusa a mí de ser infiel a mi esposo y no amarlo ¿Acaso existe algo que lo diferencia de mi persona? Todo el mundo sabe que se casó obligado por su padre, que jamás ha amado a su mujer, hasta tiene un hijo ilegitimo fruto de una aventura con una actriz americana, de la cual sigue enamorado según muchos aseguran, pero nada de eso le ha impedido mantener a otras amantes, se regodea dejándole en claro a todos que no ama a su mujer, que ni siquiera la respecta, todo eso ha tenido que soportarlo su abnegada esposa y viene a decirme a mí que me comporte ¡Hipócrita! Eso es lo que es usted duque de Grandchester ¡Un gran hipócrita! No tiene ningún derecho a juzgarme por hacer algo que usted hace todo el tiempo, no se la venga a dar de santo conmigo… - Se interrumpió cuando el hombre giro para mirarla y sus ojos despedían una gran furia.

- Mi vida, señora ¡Es mi vida! Y escúcheme muy bien porque solo pienso decírselo una vez, nada más una vez, no le permito a nadie meterse en ella, yo soy quien decide que hacer y que no, como y cuando me apetezca puedo tener a la mujer que desee, pero le aseguro que esa mujer no será usted, es apenas una chiquilla con ínfulas de mujer experimentada, una inmadura que necesita de la atención de una hombre para sentirse importante, se siente poderosa porque tiene en sus manos al conde de Essex y este se desvive por complacerle cuanto capricho se le antoje, bien, valore eso pues es lo único que tendrá en esta vida sino cambia de actitud, ahora si me disculpa debo volver a mi habitación para descansar, usted debería ir hasta la suya y darle a su esposo eso que me estaba ofreciendo a mí, solo él debe ser quien lo reciba, para eso la convirtió en su esposa y le dio el prestigio del cual goza, un cambio justo si tomamos en cuenta que no le molesta andar ofreciéndoselo al primero que se atraviesa en su camino – Sentencio con la voz cargada de rabia y mirándola con desprecio.

- Respéteme duque de Grandchester… usted no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme de esa manera, recuerde quien soy, esto le puede salir muy caro… - Fue interrumpida por el hombre.

- Recuérdelo usted condesa y también recuerde con quien habla en este momento, yo podría hacerle perder todo eso de lo que tanto se pavonea con solo mover un dedo, no me provoque… que tenga buenas noches – Indico y salió rumbo a su habitación.

La mujer quedo pasmada en el lugar observado la espalda del duque que se alejaba con tal tranquilidad, como si acabase de darle una orden cualquier a un sirviente esperando que este la siguiera sin vacilar, el asombro paso rápidamente a la ira y el resentimiento, apretó las manos con fuerza y se encamino hacia su habitación. Terry que había presenciado toda la discusión decidió retomar sus pasos antes que la mujer pasase por allí y lo descubriese, pero sin notarlo su pie se enredó con una de las cortinas, tuvo que sostenerse de la escultura para no caer, pero no pudo evitar que la botella en sus manos cayese rondando por la mullida alfombra, por suerte no se rompió en la caída.

- ¡¿Quién demonios es y qué hace allí escondido? – Pregunto histérica la mujer mirándolo con enojo, confundiéndolo con uno de los sirvientes.

- ¿Disculpe? – Inquirió el joven tomando la botella para después mirarla a los ojos - ¿A cuenta de que debo yo darle explicaciones a usted? – Agrego el chico en actitud de rebeldía.

- ¡Que insolente! ¿Acaso no sabe con quién está hablando? –Pregunto llenándose más de rabia – Esto es el colmo, ya vera como lo hago echar de inmediato – Sentencio encaminándose.

- ¿Y a quien le pedirá que lo haga? ¿A mi padre que acaba de sacarla a empujones de su habitación? – Pregunto con sorna.

- ¿Cómo se atreve…? – Mencionada y después lo miro desconcertada - ¿Hijo de… hijo de Richard Grandchester? – Inquirió buscando el parecido entre ambos que era evidente.

- Si… condesa de Essex, el hijo fruto de la aventura con la americana, no debería sorprenderle tanto, según escuche usted está al tanto de esta historia – Contesto con indiferencia.

- Comprendo… por eso no te había visto antes, que manera de mantener sus secretos escondidos tienen los más altos miembros de la realeza, no me sorprende viniendo de tu padre, no se permitiría nunca tachar su imagen con la presencia de un hijo bastardo delante de sus amigos, pobre chico… ¿Dónde te tiene escondido pequeño? ¿En el ático o el sótano… tal vez te construyo una mazmorra para ti solito? – Inquirió mirándolo divertida, con toda la intensión de lastimar al chico.

- No señora condesa… lamento decepcionarla, tengo una habitación en este mismo piso, llena de lujos y comodidades, con una cama inmensa, la cual estoy seguro disfrutaría en demasía – Respondió encaminándose hacia esta y después giro medio cuerpo –Desafortunadamente yo no acostumbro a recoger los despojos de mi padre, no es nada personal… solo es cuestión de amor propio… pero puede que usted no sepa lo que eso significa, de todas formas, siga el consejo de mi padre o tome una ducha fría, eso también ayuda, buenas noches condesa de Essex – Agrego con media sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes al ver la reacción de la mujer.

Ella se quedó de nuevo parada en medio del pasillo petrificada al ver la actitud del joven, menos delicada y más hiriente que la del padre, era un mocoso malcriado y resentido, un pobre diablo que no lograba superar la situación que llevaba, si eso era, pero también tenía esa fuerza y ese espíritu que tanto le atraían, era apenas un chico… pero estaba segura que sería un gran hombre, un maravilloso y apuesto hombre.

Terry regreso de sus pensamientos al escuchar la risa cantarina de su novia quien mencionaba una anécdota del hogar de Pony, levanto la mirada y la enfoco en la condesa a quien le dirigió una mirada que ella no logro entender y después una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la condesa latiese con fuerza, una extraña mezcla de emoción y miedo se apodero de la mujer. Para el castaño no pasó desapercibida la emoción en ella, lástima que la mujer no tuviese ni idea de quien era él y lo que estaba arriesgado al permanecer en esta casa, pues algo le decía que su visita no era nada más por mero protocolo.

El taxi lo dejo en la entrada del gran edificio, al bajarse fue el centro de miradas de todos los que entraban a esa hora a sus oficinas al no verlo llegar en su flamante auto deportivo, saludo como era su costumbre y se dispuso a entrar al edificio sin detenerse a estudiar la actitud de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, camino por el pasillo con paso seguro y evitaba mirar a su alrededor mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

- ¿Y qué le paso a tu auto? ¿No me digas que no tenías ganas de conducir? – Pregunto Kellan llegando hasta él con las manos en los bolsillos – Porque no te lo creo.

- Esta en el taller Kellan… - Dijo determinante pero con voz baja.

- Por eso mismo digo que no me gustan esos autos último modelo… pueden tener mucha velocidad y ser un gancho para las mujeres… pero son más delicados. – Continuaba el chico mientras esperaban.

- No es delicado… es un buen vehículo, solo que una loca me le vacío los cauchos y de paso estropeo el parachoques… - Susurro arrastrando las palabras.

- No me digas… - Soltando media carcajada, la cual suprimió al ver la mirada de advertencia de Jules.

- Prefiero que te ahorres comentarios, que todo fue por seguir tus estúpidos consejos… ¿No piensa bajar el maldito ascensor? – Pregunto mirando una vez más por donde venía la maquina sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería llegar cuanto antes a su oficina, desvió nuevamente la mirada a su asistente quien miraba hacia otro lado y sonreía, miro de reojo al francés y empezó a silbar, mientras movía los ojos. – ¿Puedes dejar de burlarte? – Le inquirió y por fin llegaba el aparato, el hombre encargado de manejarlo abría las puertas entrando con ellos tres personas más, siendo Jules el más alto de todos por gran diferencia, una risa ahogada era lo único que se escuchaba mientras el francés miraba a su asistente con ganas de asesinarlo.

Kellan al ver que Jules necesitaba otra oportunidad, que no podía seguir separado de… de la señora, le dijo que la buscara y le expusiera las razones de su comportamiento, claro todo esto sin preguntarle quien era la mujer, había decidido no dejar ver delante de su jefe que él sabía lo de su relación con la esposa del dueño de la empresa.

Cuando por fin llegaron al piso de su oficina Kellan salió primero adelantándose y Jules lo siguió con paso enérgico, el joven asistente abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademan para que su jefe entrara, más en su cara aun bailaba la burla.

- Vete a la mierda Kellan. – Le dijo mitad rabia, mitad fastidio.

- Entonces allá nos encontramos amigo, porque algo me dice que para el mismo lugar te mandaron. – Respondió riendo y cerrando la puerta, encaminándose detrás de Jules, quien se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba en el perchero, para después abrirse alguno botones del chaleco.

- Ojala, pero me mandaron al diablo… y todo por tu culpa… imbécil… es que aún no sé cómo te escuche y peor aún hacerte caso… - Hablaba Jules mientras buscaba unas carpetas. – Solo a mí se me ocurre que debería hablar con ella… que después de todo lo que ha pasado va a seguir sintiendo algo por mí.

- ¿Estás seguro que hiciste lo que te dije?… ¿Le dejaste claro tus sentimientos? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo ella? – Pregunto acercándose al escritorio, mientras observaba a Jules detrás de este aun de pie.

- Esta bien Kellan ponte cómodo, manda a buscar café y galletas, para contarte con lujos de detalle todo. – Dijo con tono tranquilo. El joven tomó asiento inmediatamente y cruzo las piernas masculinamente con una brillante sonrisa, dispuesto a enterarse como habían pasado las cosas y sobre todo como es que el auto de su jefe estaba en el taller, la carpeta que Jules tenía en las manos cayo bruscamente sobre el escritorio.

- Te has emocionado… que te voy a estar contando nada… - Le dijo con voz tosca. – Me ves la cara de payaso… solo quieres burlarte de mí.

- No… no ¿Cómo crees? Solo quiero ayudarte. – Dijo tratando de retener la risa que lo ahogaba, pero ante la mirada de Jules, tomó las cosas enserio. – Repito y ahora si es enserio ¿Hiciste tal como te dije? ¿Le dijiste que la amas? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Jules dejo libre un suspiro, pues sabía que su asistente ahora si iba enserio.

- Pues tanto como claro… no… pero ¿Por qué tengo que dejarle claro lo que siento?… ella debería saberlo, se lo he demostrado en incontables oportunidades – Contesto, sin saber que más decir.

- ¿Le pediste disculpa? – Pregunto Kellan una vez más mirando la actitud del francés.

- No… no me dio tiempo. – Dijo Jules en un susurro.

- ¿Entonces qué hiciste… imbécil? – Relajándose en el sillón, pero mirando burlonamente a Jules.

- Que… pues le hice saber que soy el único que puede… que aunque ella quiera no podrá tener a nadie más, porque a quien quiere es a mí así me lo niegue… sus besos no son de mentira… uno sabe Kellan. – Dijo con convicción.

- Si serás bruto francés estúpido. – Dijo algo molesto poniéndose de pie. – La regaste… mejor me voy a terminar mi trabajo de la universidad porque contigo me voy a terminar de fundir las neuronas. – Encaminándose a la puerta. – Esa no era la manera... mejor ve a llevar los documentos que los tienen que estar esperando.

- ¿Cuál era entonces?… ¿Cuál?… no podía quedarme tranquilo mientras tiene a otro. – Hablaba Jules pero se detuvo al ver como su asistente dejaba libre un suspiro. – Está bien… me ganaron los celos… ya satisfecho. – Le respondió colocándose nuevamente el saco, tomo la carpeta y salió detrás de Kellan quien entro en su oficina, pero él siguió de largo llevando consigo todos los permisos, planillas de pago, certificado de origen y todo lo que Frank le había pedido, caminaba seguro por el pasillo, llegando hasta la oficina de la asistente de presidencia.

- Buenos días Elizabeth, aquí esta lo que necesita el señor. – Dijo amablemente.

- Bueno días Jules ¿Y eso que lo has traído tú mismo? ya no quieres que Kellan se quede más tiempo de lo normal aquí. – Acoto en tono de broma.

- No… no es eso Elizabeth, es que esta algo ocupado terminando un trabajo para la universidad se retrasó con eso y pues no me cuesta nada traerte esto. – Respondió dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio. – Nos vemos después. – Dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

- Jules espera. – El joven se detuvo. – Mejor entrégasela tú mismo ya que el señor necesita hablar contigo precisamente estaba por llamarte.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? – Pregunto extrañado. – Ella solo asintió en silencio. Él se encogió de hombros y se encamino a la puerta de presidencia, a la cual llamo con un suave golpe recibiendo respuesta inmediatamente. Tomó la carpeta y abrió entrando en la amplia sala, para luego cerrar tras de si

- Buenos días señor. – Saludo Jules

- Bueno días hijo. – Hablo Frank poniéndose de pie acercándose a Jules y dándole el cariñoso abrazo de siempre. – Toma asiento. – Colocándole una mano en la espalda y guiándolo para que se sentara, al tiempo que Jules le entregaba la carpeta y este la colocaba sobre el escritorio.

- Ahí están todos los permisos necesarios señor. – Haciéndole saber el contenido de lo que le acababa de entregar. – Elizabeth me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, ¿Usted dirá señor?

- Si es que necesito que me hagas un gran favor, pero ya después te digo de que se trata. – Tomando la carpeta y revisándola. – ¿Estás seguro que aquí está todo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

- Completamente señor. – Respondió Jules sosteniéndole la mirada y haciendo un ademan para que siguiese revisando.

- Creí que nunca se me iba a dar… gracias hijo sé que si no hubiese encontrado esto sería imposible. –Hablaba mientras pasaba los papeles.

- Señor y ¿Frederick como esta? – Pregunto tratando de saber algo de Elisa.

- Está más inquieto que nunca nada más el martes tumbo un florero que era una reliquia valorado en una verdadera fortuna. – Dijo el hombre con media sonrisa, dando con este gesto poca importancia a lo sucedido.

- ¿Y no le paso nada? ¿No se lastimo? – Pregunto preocupándose por el estado del pequeño.

- No, solo el susto nada más y se salvó del regaño de Elisa porque llego sumamente feliz ya que había almorzado con su primo, que le estaba entregando uno paquetes que le envió Neil y eso paso toda la noche hablando del hermano, no me dejo dormir casi, se quedaría dormida como a las doce, una de la madrugada. – Dijo alegremente mientras seguía revisando los papeles.

A Jules una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en su rosto. - Así que el muñeco de porcelana era el primo. - El alma le regresaba. Bueno ese despliegue de elegancia como que es de familia porque ella es sumamente elegante y la madre ni se diga la vieja bruja esa, aparte de ser sumamente hermosa es todo un ejemplo de distinción, de seguro en sus buenos tiempos dejaría a más de uno con la boca abierta al igual que la hija. La conversación después de tal noticia fluyo tranquilamente, Frank le pidió el favor y Jules accedió de buena gana.

El silencio que reinaba en el salón apenas era interrumpido por el sonido que hacía el hombre cuando pasaba una hoja del diario que tenía en las manos y observaba con esa actitud apacible tan habitual en él, mientras su mujer se hallaba concentrada en una revista de sociales que parecía estar muy entretenida pues más de una vez dejo ver media sonrisa. El sonido del teléfono retumbo en el lugar captando la atención de ambos, pero fue John quien lo tomó después de un segundo repique.

- Buenas tardes – Esbozo el hombre sin inmutarse ante la mirada de reproche de su esposa.

- John, no puedo creerlo, los empleados están para atender los teléfonos… para encargarse de todo en esta casa, ciertamente cada día que pasa te entiendo menos – Indicó volviendo a la tarea que la ocupaba con evidente molestia.

- ¿Padre? – Inquirió la voz al otro lado con asombro.

- ¡Neil hijo! Que alegría escucharte… ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo van las cosas en la nueva sede? – Pregunto el hombre emocionado.

- ¿Es Neil? Hasta que al fin se acuerda que tiene padres – Menciono Sarah con resentimiento.

- Todo marcha muy bien padre, la verdad es que las cosas no podían ser mejores… los llamaba pues deseo darles una noticia a usted y a mi madre… ¿Esta ella cerca? – Inquirió con precaución, pues sabía lo que le esperaba.

- La tengo justo delante de mí, que está feliz por saber de ti – Contesto el hombre mintiendo.

- Eso me alegra… vera padre yo… bueno la verdad me hubiese gustado darle esta noticia personalmente, pero por el momento se me hace imposible viajar así que no me quedo más remedio que hacerlo por teléfono… - Dijo el chico tanteando el terreno.

- Soy todo oídos hijo… cuéntame ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso tan importante? – Pregunto el hombre con tono calmado y de inmediato capto la atención de Sarah.

La mujer dejo la revista a un lado y se encamino hasta el escritorio donde se hallaba su esposo, apoyo una mano en el espaldar del sillón, quedándose inmóvil a la espera de lo que Neil tuviese que comunicarle a su esposo y a ella, por una extraña razón sintió su corazón cambiar de ritmo y un presentimiento nada bueno se instaló en su pecho.

- En verdad es algo muy importante, planeo casarme en los próximos días… para ser más específico dentro de quince días – Contesto intentando parecer casual.

- ¿Quince días? ¿No te parece muy pronto Neil? Digo… nosotros ni siquiera conocemos a nuestra futura nuera hijo, sé de su existencia desde aquella conversación que tuvimos cuando nos visitaste la última vez pero… - Fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- ¿Tu sabias que Neil andaba con esa mujer y no me contaste nada? – Inquirió Sarah furiosa.

- Sarah por favor, estoy hablando con nuestro hijo… ¿Podrías tener la educación de respetar nuestra conversación? – Le exigió el hombre mirándola a los ojos.

- Ese grito fue de mi madre – Adivino Neil dejando libre un suspiro – Padre yo sé que las cosas no han sido como habitualmente deberían, pero yo estoy enamorado de Vanessa, deseo hacer mi vida con ella y formar una familia, le aseguro que es una mujer extraordinaria… si mi madre está pensando que es una oportunista que solo está a mi lado por conveniencia, por escalar posición o por mi fortuna, hágale saber que renuncio ahora mismo a todo eso… yo he logrado salir adelante por mis propios medios y no necesito un solo centavo de la familia Leagan para continuar con mi vida – Expuso el joven con determinación.

- Neil… hijo no debes tomar esa actitud, sabes cómo es tu madre… si te pido conocer a tu futura esposa es porque deseo hacerlo y además imagino que ella también estará ansiosa, o sus padres… es debido hacer las presentaciones correspondientes Neil, un caballero debería saberlo – Indico el hombre en tono conciliar.

- Los iras a ver tú… no cuentes conmigo para ser testigo de cómo mi hijo lanza su vida a un barranco – Replico la mujer evidentemente molesta.

- ¡Por favor mujer! – Exclamo John a punto de salirse de sus cabales.

- Justo eso es lo que deseo evitarle a Vanessa padre, que mi madre se esmere en hacerla sentir inferior y la humille hasta que se canse, no permitiré que le hagan eso a mi mujer… ni siquiera mi madre – Señalo el joven molestándose por el tono de esta.

- Pues entonces no te atrevas a colocarla ante mí nunca ¿Me estas escuchando Neil? ¡Jamás se te ocurra traer a esa mujer a esta casa pues la sacare como lo que es! ¡Una trepadora! ¡Una arribista! – Gritaba Sarah para que el chico escuchase.

- ¡Sarah basta! ¡Ya basta! Deja la intransigencia… nuestro hijo está enamorado y desea hacer su vida junto a una mujer que lo ama de igual manera, lo valora y lo comprende… termina con ese discurso barato de las posiciones sociales y demás estupideces – Exploto John mirándola a los ojos y mostrando que no aceptaría un reproche más.

Ella lo miro furiosa, no podía creer que su esposo estuviese comportándose de esa manera ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente a John? ¿Desde cuándo le parecía bien que su hijo… su único hijo varón, anduviese enredado con una… una pueblerina? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos sin poder creerlo aun – Algo no andaba bien con él… no podía permitir que Neil se casase con esa mujer, eso sería una desgracia para él – Al ver que John seguía en la misma actitud, no le quedo más que salir de ese lugar, se dio la vuelta de manera enérgica no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Hijo… lamento mucho la actitud de tu madre… tú conoces a Sarah, siempre está pensando en las apariencias, las posiciones y todo eso, no es una mala mujer… solo está asustada, tú eres su hijo y desea lo mejor para ti – Puntualizo el hombre, cuando quedo solo.

- Lo mejor para mi es Vanessa padre, se lo puedo asegurar… ella es mucho más de lo que he deseado en esta vida, es… extraordinaria, amable, inteligente, cariñosa… es perfecta y por si eso fuese poco, también será la madre de mi hijo… - El chico no pudo continuar.

- ¡¿Tu hijo? – Pregunto John asombrado.

- Si padre… por eso la prisa para casarnos, Vanessa y yo estamos esperando un hijo, ella me dio la noticia hace unos días y no se imagina lo feliz que me encuentro, esa es la noticia que hubiese querido darles personalmente, bueno al menos a usted… pues dudo que mi madre quisiese verme después de enterarse – Contesto más calmado, pero su voz dejaba ver que aún estaba dolido por la actitud de su madre.

- Neil… hijo no sé qué decirte, esto es… bueno no me lo esperaba, me alegro por ti… de verdad me alego muchísimo por ti, supongo que debes sentirte muy presionado… ¿Los padres de Vanessa lo saben? – Inquirió preocupado por su hijo.

- No… bueno solo su madre y sus hermanas, yo quería hablar con el señor Avellaneda… para hacerle saber que tomare a Vanessa como mi esposa de inmediato, pero ella no lo creyó prudente, tampoco deseo exponerla a recriminaciones por parte de su familia – Respondió el moreno entendiendo la tensión de su padre.

- Me parece lo mejor… sabes que no está bien, debiste respetarla Neil… el hecho de estar comprometidos no te daba la libertad para abusar de la confianza de tus suegros y menos llevarla hasta estos extremos, en ese punto si debo reclamarte tu actitud Neil, un caballero debe serlo siempre – Señalo el hombre en tono serio.

- Padre… comprendo su postura, pero ni Vanessa ni yo somos unos niños, somos adultos y sabemos perfectamente cómo hacernos responsables por nuestros actos, entiendo perfectamente que no está bien pues yo debía cuidar la reputación de Vanessa, pero las cosas se dieron de esa manera y no podemos hacer nada más, te aseguro que ninguno de los dos nos arrepentimos, seremos padres y estamos felices por ello, la emoción que nos embarga es demasiada, nunca pensé que llegaría a sentirme así… esto es maravilloso – Menciono sin poder ocultar la alegría que lo colmaba.

De este modo continuo la conversación por varios minutos más donde John le prometió a su hijo que viajaría hasta Charleston para conocer a Vanessa y a los padres de esta en compañía de Sarah, aunque el chico se mostró totalmente renuente en cuanto a la presencia de su madre, no le quedo más opción que confiar en su padre y la promesa de este de que todo estaría bien, el joven le conto un poco más sobre su futura esposa y el hombre quedo bastante entusiasmado con la idea de ser abuelo nuevamente.

Sarah se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lugar a otro, como una fiera enjaulada; se sentía humillada, ofendida, dolida y furiosa con su esposo, John no tenía ningún derecho de tratarla de ese modo y menos por querer evitar que su hijo se lanzase por un precipicio, nadie en este mundo sabía que era mejor para sus hijos que ella, muestra de esto era la situación de Elisa, después de todo el esfuerzo invertido podía decir que su hija había llegado a ser quien siempre había deseado, una mujer respetada y admirada por toda la sociedad, su esposo era un hombre influyente, educado, sofisticado, amoroso… en resumidas cuentas la vida de su hija era perfecta, así que no descansaría hasta hacer lo mismo con Neil, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como su hijo se enfilaba hacia su perdición – Camino hasta su armario y tomó su bolso de mano, después salió del lugar con andar determinado solicitando la presencia de un chofer, necesitaba una aliada para hacer entrar en razón a Neil y esa no podía ser nadie más que Elisa, su hija estaría completamente de acuerdo con ella. Cuando llego hasta la casa de los Wells, fue recibida por André quien la saludo con una reverencia, justo como debía ser tratada una dama como ella, esta actitud le dejaba en claro que Elisa era una excelente administradora, había sido educada para una vida como esta… y su hijo Neil también, así que no desistiría hasta quitarle esa idea absurda de la cabeza.

- Buenas tardes madre… me sorprende verla por aquí, pensé que había olvidado el camino a mi casa – Se anunció Elisa con ese sarcasmo que la caracterizaba.

- Hija… ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Sabes que vengo cada vez que puedo, tú y Frederick son mi adoración, pero… la verdad es que he venido a pedir tu ayuda… Elisa estoy desesperada, tu hermano… - Se interrumpió dejando libre un sollozo – Neil, mi pequeño niño ha sido embaucado por una víbora, una trepadora… caza fortunas que no descansara hasta destruir nuestra familia, yo intente hacerle entrar en razón en cuanto me entere de lo que estaba pasando, pero esta cegado Elisa… ¿Quién sabe qué cosas horribles habrá utilizado esa mujer para tener a Neil como lo tiene? Es una desgracia… - Elisa no la dejo continuar su perorata.

- Madre no entiendo… ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto con fingido desconcierto, pues sabía perfectamente lo que su madre intentaba decirle.

- ¡Neil piensa casarse con una mugrosa pueblerina! – Exclamo como si las palabras le produjesen asco, con los ojos sumamente abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. – Es esa mujer que conoció el Charleston, la que trabajaba para él… es una arribista, nada más tienes que ver lo obvia que es, hizo que tu hermano convenciera a William para que le otorgase un cargo importante en la nueva sede de la cual Neil es gerente, está empeñada en conseguir una posición y fortuna a como dé lugar y tu hermano en lugar de percibir todo esto cede a su juego… no entiendo como Neil ha podido caer tan bajo… él jamás se hubiese mezclado con gente de ese tipo, tenemos que hacer algo para que abra los ojos – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Madre… supongo que no te has dado a la tarea de conocer a Vanessa ¿No es así? – Inquirió la pelirroja levantando una ceja.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo jamás me rebajaría a ponerme al mismo nivel de esa mujer… seria darle la importancia que desea y eso nunca, deseo rescatar a mi hijo de sus garras pero evitando todo contacto posible con una mujer así… las damas no debemos caer en discusiones, debemos llevar las cosas de manera educada y discreta, pero con firmeza – Contesto acercándose a la joven – Y para ello necesito de tu ayuda, tienes que ayudarme a sacar del medio a esa mujer y salvar a tu hermano, Elisa no podemos permitir que Neil se mezcle con esas personas, ella es mexicana… una ilegal, una salvaje… esa gente tiene mañas, son ignorantes y sin linaje, sería una catástrofe… una mancha para el apellido Leagan – Indico la mujer mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Elisa se tensó al ver la actitud de su madre, la llenaba de ira ver como la mujer de nuevo se creía con derecho de moverlos como si fuesen piezas de ajedrez, sacrificarlos a su antojo sin siquiera preguntarse si ellos estaban de acuerdo o no, le dio la espalda a su madre para tratar de controlarse y no gritarle que se largara de allí, no podía olvidar que ella era en parte gran culpable de que su relación con Jules hubiese terminado como lo hizo.

- ¿Qué sería una catástrofe madre? ¿Qué seria según usted una mancha para el apellido Leagan? – Inquirió mirándola fijamente sin poder disimular su rabia.

- Por favor hija no me hagas ni mencionarlo, tu hermano está completamente engatusado por esa mujer… no quiero ni pensar hasta dónde puede llegar ella para logra lo que desea – Respondió llevándose la mano al pecho – ¡Un hijo seria la manera más rápida y segura! Sería el fin de nuestro Neil… del Neil que conocemos – Exclamo en un grito ahogado.

- Madre… ¡Oh, madre! No se imagina cuando lamento no poder ayudarla – Expreso con fingido dolor y dejo libre un suspiro – Creo que es demasiado tarde para lo que pide – Agrego mirándola, manteniendo su actitud afligida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Elisa? ¿Acaso tú sabes algo? – Pregunto con un mal presentimiento.

- Podría decirse que si madre… yo estoy al tanto de la relación de mi hermano con Vanessa Avellaneda, es más la conocí cuando viajamos a Charleston por la apertura de la nueva sede de la cual mi hermano es un flamante gerente, un cargo que se ha ganado a pulso, pero claro usted no sabe nada de eso pues no pudo asistir… así que tampoco está al tanto que en esa ocasión mi hermano se comprometió con Vanessa en presencia del tío William quien dio su visto bueno a esta unión… - La chica fue interrumpida por la mujer.

- ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo Elisa? – Inquirió la mujer angustiada.

- Lo que escucha querida madre, que todos estamos al tanto de la relación de Neil con Vanessa y estamos de acuerdo, ella es una chica maravillosa, es hermosa, inteligente, educada y ama a mi hermano, eso es lo más importante… que ambos están enamorados, ¡Ah pero no es lo mejor! ¿Sabe que es lo mejor de todo? Que Vanessa y mi hermano serán padres ¡¿No es maravilloso? – Inquirió exagerando su emoción.

La mujer se quedó mirándola horrorizada mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… - ¿Acaso todo el mundo se había vuelto loco? – Cerró los ojos dejando libre un par de lágrimas, sintiendo como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y un vértigo se apoderaba de ella, sin poder evitarlo cayó tendida sobre el sofá.

- ¡André! ¡André! – Lo llamo Elisa al ver el estado de su madre, ya esperaba una reacción como esta, pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse.

- ¿Qué sucede señora? – Pregunto el hombre entrando al salón - ¡Oh por Dios, su señora madre! – Exclamo caminando con prisa.

- Busque algo para reanimarla por favor – Pidió mirando a la mujer y cuando el sirviente salió no pudo evitar mostrar media sonrisa, esto era tan cómico, Sarah Leagan era todo un caso.

Cuando la mujer se recuperó del desmayo aun no podía concebir todo lo que su hija le había dicho, prácticamente obligo a Elisa a repetirle todo y después de eso salió de la casa hecha una furia al ver que la pelirroja no le ayudaría a separar a su hermano de esa mujer y que por contrario estaba dispuesta a brindarle todo su apoyo.

* * *

_**En el silencio siento pasar hora tras hora**_

_**Como un cortejo lento, acompasado y frío**_

_**¡Ah, cuando tú estás lejos de mi alma toda llora,**_

_**Y al rumor de tus pasos hasta en sueños sonrío!**_

_**Yo sé que volverás, que brillará otra aurora**_

_**En mi horizonte grave como un sueño sombrío;**_

_**Revivirá en mis bosques tu gran risa sonora**_

_**Que los cruzaba alegre como el cristal de un río.**_

_**Un día, al encontrarnos tristes en el camino**_

_**Yo puse entre tus manos mi pálido destino.**_

_**¡Y nada más hermoso jamás han de ofrecerte!**_

_**Mi alma es, frente a tu alma, como el mar frente al cielo:**_

_**Pasarán entre ellas, cual la sombra de un vuelo,**_

_**La Tormenta y el Tiempo y la Vida y la Muerte!**_

_**Desde lejos...Delmira Agustini. **_

_**Continuara...**_


	137. Capitulo 43

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus deseos espero la hayan pasado muy bien al lado de las personas que aprecian, en cuanto al capitulo seguramente no se lo esperaban, pero aquí va la explicación de todo este enredo. **

**Abrazos!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 43**_

_**No sé que hare… si me faltas tú, todo se me viene abajo,**_

_**Solo con pensarlo se me nubla la razón.**_

La densa neblina que envolvía el lugar lograba solo sacarle algo de misterio a las grandes extensiones de llanuras, haciéndole recordar tanto a las de Florencia, por más que quisiera mantenerse calmado se le era imposible, sus manos temblaban y una ligera capa de sudor frio se había instalado en su frente, mas sin embargo ahí estaba Fiorella tomándole la mano, infundiéndole fuerza y confianza, el auto se detuvo ante la inmensa entrada, de roble laqueado y cristales, trago en seco, apenas un solo llamado a la puerta basto, para que abriesen, al parecer el Duque Richard Grandchester estaba tan ansioso como él por aclarar todo este juego del destino, lo mas seguro es que estuviese molesto y le extrañaría que no lo estuviese, por eso estaba preparado para cualquier que fueran las represalia del hombre, había cometido un delito y de eso estaba mas que seguro, ahora solo dependía de él si lo haría pagar o no, era el colmo de cinismo de su parte, pero prefería que esto no pasara a mayores, pues necesitaba estar cerca de su esposa e hija, quien estaba a poco menos de dos meses de casarse, pero no ganaba nada con esconderse y no afrontar sus propias acciones.

- Buenos días. – Saludo un hombre de unos setenta años con voz tranquila, quien admiraba al italiano a los ojos.

- Buenos días, con el señor Richard Grandchester. – Pregunto Luciano.

- Mi Lord lo espera… señor Di Carlo. – Acoto haciendo un ademan para que entrase sin dejar de mirarlo. Fiorella miro extrañada al mayordomo, pues él sabia quien era Luciano sin que este se presentase, lo mas seguro era que ya el Duque lo había visto acercarse o cuando dio la orden de entrada, le hizo saber. – Síganme por favor. – Continúo encaminándose un paso delante de la pareja.

El corazón de Luciano aumentaba sus latidos adoloridos a cada paso, pues no era nada fácil, pedir disculpa por haber secuestrado el hijo del único hombre que le brindo su ayuda para buscar a Fabrizio, el mayordomo abrió la puerta que daba a un gran despacho, pudo ver al Duque de Grandchester sentando detrás del escritorio y su esposa al lado, ambos se pusieron de pie al verlos entrar, el semblante del hombre se veía molesto mas el de la rubia era un poco mas taciturno.

Fiorella volvió medio cuerpo al sentir como la puerta se cerraba tras de si, seguidamente su mirada se encontró con la de la Duquesa y el Duque quienes lo invitaban a tomar asiento, algo que hicieron los italianos con sumo cuidado.

- Buenos días Duque… Duquesa. – Saludos Luciano buscando dar inicio a la conversación.

- Buenos días. – Saludaron los esposos.

- Creo que no es necesario que les diga el porqué de mi visita. – Dijo Luciano acomodándose en el sillón y cruzando sus dedos en el frente mientras sus codos estaban apoyados en el posa brazos, en un evidente gesto de incomodidad. El duque solo asintió en silencio. – Se que no hay una explicación coherente a todo esto…

- Efectivamente. – Fue lo único que dijo Richard sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a circular rápidamente.

- Pero no tenia idea de que fuese su hijo… créame si… al menos hubiese tenido la mínima sospecha yo mismo lo hubiese buscado… no era mi intensión, causarles el dolor de la ausencia por tanto tiempo de un hijo… se perfectamente lo que se siente… cuando decidí llevármelo, él no recordaba nada, no podía saber que era su hijo… no tenia idea… y menos el parecido… además usted nunca me lo dijo… yo le mostré varias fotos de Fabrizio y nunca me hablo del parecido físico entre ellos… tal vez… - Hablaba cuando fue interrumpido por Richard.

- Tal vez hubiese hablado antes de que Terruce recuperara la memoria… ¿Que podía saber yo?... Usted no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para que mejorara… - Dijo el hombre molestándose.

- Si… si lo hice… yo… yo lo lleve con varios sicólogos, lo mantuve en tratamiento… yo le ofrecí lo que podía… no era mi intensión… - Una vez mas era interrumpido.

- Si no era su intensión ¿Por qué se lo llevo?… ¿Por qué no se tomo la mínima molestia en averiguar quien era el joven del accidente? Y eso… señor Di Carlo dándole un voto de confianza y pensar que no vio ningún periódico durante los días que la supuestamente muerte de mi hijo fue primera plana de todos… porque fueron varios días. – Dijo queriendo ponerse de pie pero Eleonor coloco una mano sobre su brazo, para que se calmara un poco.

- No… no leí ningún diario… no me interesaba nada afuera… y tal vez tenga razón, solo estaba obsesionado porque no recordara nada… por lo menos por algún tiempo… pero yo… lo hice porque necesitaba… porque no podía soportar la muerte de mi hijo… - Contesto nerviosamente.

- Hijo que yo ayude a buscar… hijo por que cual yo me preocupe y que nadie mas le ofreció ayuda y usted me paga secuestrando al mío… ¿Cree eso justo? – Expuso Richard.

- No… no es justo, pero le repito no tenia la mínima idea de que era su hijo… no la tenia… solo actué por impulso, por que estaba descontrolado, cuando lo saque del vehículo pensé que era mi hijo… pensé que lo era… y que lo habían enviando a América por equivocación y que habían errado los militares, con el que tenían en el hospital… - Luciano trataba de hacer entender por buenos términos a Richard de lo sucedido, pero como ya sospechaba este se encontraba sumamente molesto.

- No venga ahora con que no lo reconoció… porque un padre reconoce perfectamente a un hijo… no me vea la cara de estúpido, señor Di Carlo…. Al menos que sea tan mal padre para no conocer lo suficiente a su hijo… - Esta vez fue Luciano quien lo detuvo.

- Puede que no sea un buen padre, pero usted tampoco lo fue señor. – Dijo Luciano poniéndose de pie y aumentando un poco la voz, ya que le molesto de sobre manera lo dicho por el ingles, sin detenerse ante el agarre de Fiorella quien lo miraba, pero este tenia los ojos clavado en los grises del Duque. – Y dejemos de lado todo el protocolo de Duque… y entonces hablemos de hombre a hombre… de padre a padre…. Porque hasta donde tengo entendido tampoco se preocupaba mucho por la seguridad de su hijo… ¿Acaso sabe en que condiciones lo encontré?… ¿Sabe a que peligros estaba expuesto su hijo?... puede que yo me la pasara todo el día en los laboratorios y que quería imponer mi voluntad con… con Fabrizio, pero siempre vele por su seguridad, siempre lo hice… mientras que usted tal vez en la cámara de lores sin saber como se encontraba su hijo… no me venga ahora a decir que no conocía lo suficiente a mi hijo, porque sabe que no es verdad… bien que lo sabe… porque hasta lo que sé tenemos mas en común de lo que deberíamos… al parecer somos la misma calidad de padres… y si, claro que supe que no era mi hijo… podría reconocerlos con solo mirarlo a los ojos, con solo escuchar su voz… - En ese momento la voz de Luciano vibro por saber de sobre manera que no podría escuchar la de Fabrizio, pero continuo. – Pero no sabia que hacer… yo estuve con él varios días en el hotel, esperando algún avance, pero esto no sucedió… - Hablaba tratando de calmarse un poco.

- Y por eso decidió llevárselo. – Acoto Richard poniéndose de pie mirando a Luciano a los ojos y fue la ocasión de Eleonor intervenir, pero no le quedo de otra que mirar a Fiorella ya que Richard no se inmuto. – Por eso lo secuestro, para cubrir con mi hijo sus errores… porque independientemente de que yo sea su padre, de que fui yo quien lo ayudo… de que se parezcan tanto físicamente, usted decidió llevárselo, el parecido solo fue un punto a su favor y debo admitir que conto con suerte, porque aunque aun no me explico semejante similitud física entre ambos, usted solo utilizo a mi hijo para salvar su piel… todo este tiempo lo mantuvo engañado, alimentándolo con un pasado que no le pertenecía – Expuso casi a punto de grito.

- En eso tiene razón, si le ofrecí un pasado, porque no tenia mas que hacer… y estoy aquí tratando de remediar al menos con palabras, tratando de pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento en ese entonces… y que solo actué por impulso, estaba desesperado… dolido… después de tanta búsqueda, de la que usted estuvo al tanto… me habían dicho que mi hijo había muerto… - Dijo con un nudo atravesado en su garganta, Fiorella solo bajo la mirada y la clavo en sus manos, mientras que Eleonor la miraba sintiendo el dolor de la mujer. – Sabe perfectamente lo que se siente que le informen sobre esa noticia porque sabe que eso no se supera… no se puede ser el mismo, uno aprende a vivir con la muerte de los padres, de los abuelos… tíos… de cualquier familiar pero no con la de un hijo… bien lo sabe… y verdaderamente lamento haber sido yo el causante de que esa noticia llegara hasta usted, porque se exactamente como se sintió… se lo que se siente no poder respirar… que el corazón se parta en dos y no hay nada… nada que lo remedie, nada puede volverlo a unir… porque aunque tuve todo este tiempo a su hijo, para mi fue otro hijo que el destino me había dado… pero no era Fabrizio… usted tiene dos hijos que llegaron después de la supuesta muerte de Terruce y sabe perfectamente que estos no llenaban ese vacío, no hasta que este no llegue de nuevo… a usted… Dios le ha dado esa oportunidad y con solo un abrazo ha podido suturar esa grieta en su corazón, porque el único de encargado de hacerlo es quien la causo y lo tiene nuevamente. - Luciano hablaba y se limpio rápido y bruscamente una lagrima que se escapo.

- Lo tengo porque él recordó su pasado… recordó quienes son su verdaderos padres…. – Hablaba el Duque.

- Richard. – Susurro Eleonor, al ver que su esposo estaba siendo duro con las personas que le brindaron una familia a su hijo en todo este tiempo, pero lo que mas le dolía era ver las lagrimas en Fiorella, pues no quería por nada del mundo estar en los pies de ella, pero el hombre no se percato.

- ¿Por qué no busco la manera de regresar a América? ¿Por qué nunca le ofreció la posibilidad de que recuperara su pasado? ¿De averiguar si ese joven que tenia en su casa, tenía una familia, si esta estaba sufriendo tanto como usted?... eso no le importo fue un egoísta... solo pensó en su familia sin importarle el dolor de la otra. – Hablaba duramente Richard.

- Tiene razón en todo lo que dice… si fui un egoísta, pero como ya se lo he dicho antes no pensaba en ese momento… no coordinaba. – Dijo dejándose caer sentado.

-¿Y sabe que a pesar de su desespero y todo ese dolor, cometió un delito grave? ¿Sabe que no fue más que un secuestro? - Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… eso lo tengo claro… sé que no actué legalmente. – Respondió sin desviar la mirada topacio de la gris. – Se que no hay nada que pueda remediar ese dolor que sintió en ese entonces, pero si cree que con enviarme a prisión le hará sentirse mejor, puede hacerlo. – Termino por decir el italiano con voz tranquila.

- Señor por favor… no… no creo que sea necesario… tienen a su hijo… sé que mi esposo se equivoco… pero no es justo que tenga que proceder de esa manera. – Acoto Fiorella llenándose de nervios.

- ¿De que manera cree justa que deba proceder señora?… no puedo encubrir un delito. – Enfatizo mirando a la mujer.

- Si… sé que… - Hablaba Fiorella pero su esposo la detuvo.

- Fiorella. – Dijo arrastrando las palabras. – Esta en todo su derecho. – Tomándole la mano y mirándola a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada a Eleonor y esta tomo la mano de su esposo, solo vasto una mirada de él para que ella no dijese nada, Richard en ese momento tomo una campanilla y la hizo repicar, en ese momento entro Octavio, quien se quedo mirando a Luciano que no desviaba sus ojos de Richard.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo mi Lord? – Pregunto entrando al despacho.

- Necesito que llames a la policía. – Pidió claramente, sosteniendo la mirada de Luciano quien trago en seco, pero no se acobardo, Octavio una vez mas anclo su mirada en el italiano.

- Mi… Mi Lord… - Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Luciano y negando con la cabeza. – No… no puede hacer eso… no puedo hacerlo.

- Octavio es una orden. – Dijo duramente Richard, el hombre desvió la mirada al Duque y una vez más a Luciano.

- Lo siento mi Lord… pero no puede enviar a prisión al señor… no puedo acatar esa orden… - Luciano desvió la mirada al mayordomo sin poder comprender la negativa y todos los demás igualmente miraban a Octavio sin poder comprender. – No puedo hacerlo… no, mi Lord Christopher no me lo perdonaría… aun estando muerto… no puedo contradecir su palabra… tampoco lo haría por la señorita Christine. – Luciano y Richard miraban desconcertados al hombre.

- ¿Esta hablando de Christine Fourier? ¿Esta hablando de mi madre? – Pregunto Luciano y el hombre asintió en silencio. - ¿Cómo conoció a mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con usted? – Preguntaba el hombre llenándose de un miedo inexplicable.

- ¿Que cosas absurdas dices Octavio? – Pregunto Richard quien aun no salía del letargo en el que se sumergió, apenas el hombre nombro a su padre y que este no podía contradecir la palabra de Christopher Grandchester.

- Disculpe… - Mirando a Richard para después mirar a Luciano. – Yo no tuve mucho que ver con ella, pero si mi Lord… sé que esto no debería salir a la luz, porque no es mi secreto, pero no puedo permitir. – Desvió nuevamente la mirada a Richard. – Que procedan en contra del señor Luciano.

- ¿Que quiere decir? – Pregunto el italiano cada vez más confuso, miro a Fiorella quien se mantenía en silencio observando a los presentes en el salón.

- ¿Octavio que es eso que tienes que decir?… dilo de una vez. – Acoto Richard llenándose de impaciencia, mientras que el desconcierto lo embargaba. – Siéntate y habla.

El hombre tomo asiento con sumo cuidado, mirando a los presentes y sabiendo que después de que le dijera todo lo que sabia, nada seria lo mismo, que él era el único que sabia de ese parecido tan inexplicable entre Terruce Grandchester y Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- El día que mi Lord Christopher, conoció a la señorita Christine, regresábamos del parlamento serian alrededor de las seis de la tarde y una fuerte lluvia caía sobre Londres, mientras él revisaba algunos documentos y pedía mi opinión acerca de unas tierras que pensaba adquirir, el traslado se hacia tranquila y fluidamente debido al estado del tiempo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las hojas de los contratos se escaparon de las manos de mi Lord ante el frenazo inesperado del chofer, quien solo pedía disculpas al Duque, mas los ojos de él estaban clavados en esa jovencita empapada de pies a cabeza que estaba parada frente al automóvil con la respiración agitada tratando de recomponerse ante el susto que acababa de pasar y como los faros del auto la iluminaban por completo, Mi Lord no actuó como lo haría normalmente, él la habría mandado a quitar y seguiría su camino, pero yo mismo no podía creerlo cuando lo vi bajarse del auto también ante la mirada atónita del chofer y se acercó hasta ella sin importarle la lluvia, no sé que le dijo él, porque la joven en ningún momento movió la boca, me baje del auto y trate de acercarme a ellos, pero él me detuvo pidiéndome el paraguas, por lo que obedecí inmediatamente y lo busque dentro del auto, para después entregárselo, manteniéndome a una distancia prudente ya que ese día vi a mi Lord sonreír con una mujer como no lo había hecho con ninguna otra, él se perdía en la mirada de esa joven que a millas se podía apreciar era de una clase social bastante inferior, se quito el abrigo y se lo coloco sobre los hombros, además de entregarle el paraguas y fue entonces cuando él supo de donde era, al parecer no entendía nada de lo que mi Lord le había dicho, por eso no abría la boca solo lo hizo para dar un gracias en francés.

Él entendió que era francesa y fue mas fácil comunicarse con ella en ese idioma, por lo que dejo ver media sonrisa al darse cuenta que de que todo lo que había dicho anteriormente había sido en vano, ella pidió permiso y se retiraba pero él la detuvo, preguntándole cosas personales, las cuales ella no respondió y soltándose del agarre se encamino una vez mas, alejándose de nosotros, en ese momento yo me acerque y le ofrecí resguardo bajo mi propio paraguas ya que él se quedo admirando como la chica que no podría pasar de diecisiete años se alejaba, ya cuando no podía divisarla decidió regresar al auto y retomamos nuestro viaje, mi Lord era muy reservado, además de que sus facciones siempre parecían las de una estatua, pero durante el trayecto a la mansión Grandchester lo vi sonreír en varias oportunidades mientras se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos ya que no dijo nada de lo sucedido, solo antes de bajar me dijo "Son topacio"

- Después de eso fueron tres días que recorría en el auto las calles de Londres en busca de la joven, siempre hasta entrada la noche y sin siquiera preguntármelo me había convertido en su cómplice ya que dejaba al chofer y era yo quien debía hurgar en las calles con él, La Duquesa se extrañaba de las llegadas tardes de mi Lord, pero era poco lo que le prestaba atención pues ellos no se la llevaban muy bien, cuando nació usted. – Dirigiéndose a Richard. – Las cosas se limaron un poco, al menos se toleraban y no terminaban discutiendo como siempre pasaba antes de que usted naciera mi Lord, pero cuatro años después conoció a esa joven y todo en él cambio, sus estados de ánimos dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Luciano no podía desviar la mirada del hombre, quien hablaba como si ellos no se encontrasen en el lugar, solo trayendo al presente recuerdos, haciendo con esto que los latidos de Luciano redujeran su velocidad hasta el punto de sentirse débil y mareado, no podía creer lo que este hombre estaba diciendo, su madre nunca le dijo haber conocido a ningún Duque, antes de su padre Alfonzo, por lo que sacudía la cabeza lentamente queriendo con esto rechazar cada palabra dicha por Octavio, pero estas tenían un poder demasiado fuerte, logrando envolverlo en el relato del hombre.

- Fue al tercer día que la vimos caminando y pudimos reconocerla porque iba enfundada en el sobretodo que mi Lord le había colocado, él apenas espero que el auto se detuviese y bajo rápidamente llegando hasta ella, me había pedido anteriormente que no bajara del auto porque lo que acate su orden, hablaron durante unos minutos y después él logro convencerla para que entrase con él en este el cual puse en marcha inmediatamente, porque bien sabia que mi Lord no podía estar comportándose de esa manera, pude apreciarla por el retrovisor del auto a segundos y era realmente hermosa, parecía un ángel, su cabello era negro como el ébano, una piel blanca como el nácar y pecas adornaban su rostro, sus ojos… al ver sus ojos comprendí lo que mi Lord me había dicho esa noche que la conoció… topacio, era el color de estos.

- Christopher Noah Grandchester Townsende, un hombre de veintisiete años, completamente seguro de si mismo, decimo tercer duque de Grandchester, marqués de Hannover, conde de Oxford, con un carácter que intimidaba a cualquiera, temblaba mientras hablaba con una niña, en muchas ocasiones tartamudeaba y una sonrisa perenne se anclaba en sus labios cuando estaba con ella, creo que a esa edad sus labios aprendieron a reír.

- Él trataba de enterarse de su vida por lo que hacia preguntas y ella respondía algunas, otras no, en esas conversaciones me entere que era huérfana, sus padres habían muerto tan solo cinco meses antes por lo que la enviaron a Londres y vivía con una tía que poco la estimaba, solo se hizo cargo por obligación, es por eso que el día que la conocimos se podía apreciar en sus ojos que había estado llorando… ese día en los años que mi Lord llevaba siendo Duque de Grandchester era la primera vez que faltaba al parlamento, solo recorrimos la ciudad sin ningún rumbo fijo, nos detuvimos para adquirir algunos alimentos los cuales compartió con ella dentro del auto y descubrí una sencillez en mi Lord como en ningún otro miembro de la realeza.

- Solo le basto saber donde vivía para esperarla todos los días una cuadra antes, siempre dentro del auto, los primeros días siempre me llevaba consigo, pero después de algunas semanas fue él solo, así un par de veces mas, cuando me pidió que lo acompañase supe que ya todo iba mas allá, pues al momento que ella entro al auto él la beso y tomo su mano, jamás pensé ver tantas muestras afectivas dentro del mundo en el cual me desenvolvía, sabia que mi Lord me tenia la confianza suficiente como para demostrar frente a mi persona sus sentimientos para con la señorita Fourier.

- No… ¿Qué esta diciendo?... – Hablo Luciano deteniendo al hombre, quien le dedico una mirada impasible, queriendo con esta dejar en claro que todo lo que decía era verdad, por lo que Luciano negó en silencio, moviéndose incómodamente en la silla, se volvió de medio lado y miro a su esposa, quien llevo una mano para acariciar su mejilla. – Mi madre… yo no sabía nada… - Susurro. – ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – Evidenciando en su mirada confusión y desespero, la dirigió a Richard Grandchester quien no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, solo como el musculo de su mandíbula de tensaba, su mirada se cruzo con la del italiano la cual duro unos segundo, pues Octavio prosiguió.

- Todo en él cambio, en el momento que la conoció, se volvió un poco más comunicativo y menos áspero con su entorno, ahora escuchaba, si alguien lo detenía implorando su ayuda y si en sus manos estaba ayudar lo hacia sin ningún reparo, antes de conocer a la señorita este solo se disponía a caminar imperturbable y molestándose ante quien llegaba hasta él solicitando ayuda, la cual apenas prometía pero no cumplía, creo que solo lo hacia para salir del paso, los meses pasaban y no había un día que él no se estacionara una cuadra antes de la modesta casa donde vivía la joven Cris… como él mismo la llamaba… o su hermosa francesa de ojos topacio, siempre con presentes para ella, no podía llegar sin ofrecerle algo.

"Hermosa francesa de ojos topacio" – Esa frase hizo eco en la cabeza de Luciano irrumpiendo como un martillo que golpeaba una y otra vez, dándole con esto credibilidad a lo que Octavio estaba diciendo, pues cuando su madre empezó a desvariar por el alzhéimer, siempre le preguntaba a Fabrizio, lo sentaba en sus piernas y se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. – Las manos del italiano empezaron a temblarle por lo que se las llevo anclándoselas en las rodillas y prefirió perder la mirada en un punto imaginario en el piso, le estaban diciendo que su madre estuvo enamorada del Duque de Grandchester antes que de su padre… sencillamente le costaba creerlo, no de Christine Fourier, ella no pudo haber sido la amante de nadie… era una mujer integra, llena de valores, esos que le inculco a él desde que tuvo uso de razón… trato de calmarse un poco y escuchar lo que Octavio estaba diciendo.

- Un día sin previo aviso me notifico que viajaríamos hasta la villa en Leeds y que estaría alrededor de una semana fuera de Londres, la Duquesa sospechaba algo pero él no se preocupaba por darle explicaciones, lo único que le decía cuando ella exigía al menos una, era que él no tuvo opción, sus compromisos fueron arreglados antes de que él pudiese entender que función cumpliría ella en su vida… a ellos los comprometieron cuando apenas tenían tres años de edad y eso bastaba, por lo que no pretendía darle explicaciones de lo que hacia con su vida, mas nunca dejaron ver esas discusiones delante de usted mi Lord. – Mirando una vez más a Richard quien parecía haberse petrificado en el sillón. – El Duque con usted era totalmente distinto, lo amaba por ser su hijo y sucesor, le ofrecía amor y comprensión, creo que eso usted lo sabe… - Dijo y Richard apenas espabilo y Octavio decidió continuar. – Llegamos a la villa de Leeds en compañía de la joven Fourier y por primera vez podían besarse fuera del auto, me dijo que podía marcharme y que regresara después de tres días, si alguien preguntaba por él que sencillamente respondiera que no tenía idea donde estaba.

- Cuando regrese, los encontré mas enamorados que nunca, no dejaban de sonreír y de mirarse a los ojos, en todas las horas de trayecto no desenlazaron sus manos y mi Lord se le veía realmente feliz, muchas veces escuchaba las conversaciones entre ellos, las cuales se hacían en susurros y todas llenas de palabras de amor y colmadas de promesas de un futuro juntos, mas por parte de mi Lord quien le prometía el cielo, la tierra y todo lo que en ella habita, cuando estábamos a solas siempre pedía mi opinión, lo veía tan enamorado como nunca he visto a otro hombre en mi vida.

- Fuimos a Leed cuatro veces en menos de tres meses, pues allí podían amarse sin ningún reparo, no debían estar escondidos, la segunda vez que fuimos los acompañe al interior de la villa, pues él quería que también le viese la cara a la joven Christine al ver la sorpresa de la que yo también había sido cómplice, la cual consistía en amoblar completamente y colmar todos los armarios con vestuario para la joven, la tenia dispuesta para vivir ahí, muchas veces me lo dejo saber… me dijo que viviría en Leeds y regresaría Londres para visitar a su hijo y las reuniones en la cámara de Lores, aun no sabía cuando seria definitivo su traslado, pero si estaba en sus planes mas próximos.

- ¿Esta escuchando lo que esta diciendo?… no tiene derecho a amancillar la dignidad de mi madre, ella era una mujer integra, con principios… no, ella jamás seria la amante de ningún hombre y menos de un duque… ni de nadie de la realeza… mi madre… no me haga esto por favor… - Dijo Luciano en un hilo de voz por las lagrimas que se alojaban en su garganta, al saber que su progenitora le oculto todo esto, pero no enlodarían ante él la imagen de la mujer, tal vez fue engañada.

- No estoy con esto mancillando a la señorita Christine porque igual que mi Lord ellos se enamoraron, ninguno de los dos quisieron dañar a nadie. – Desvió la mirada a Richard, quien aun se mantenía impasible, haciendo con esto que el hombre se preocupara al no ver ninguna reacción, al menos el italiano se encontraba dolido, confundido, pero Richard solo escuchaba y observaba las acciones del otro hombre, se aventuro a continuar. - Un día mi Lord me envió a buscarla y que seguidamente pasara por él por el parlamento ya que se le hacia tarde, ella se rehusó a ir, pero mi deber era llevarla, cuando subió al auto pude ver en su rostro que había estado llorando yo mantenía silencio, mas no pude evitar mirarla y ver como lagrimas salían de esos ojos que tanto amaba mi Lord, ella las limpiaba rápidamente, me arme de valor y le pregunte que le pasaba, si era que el Duque le había hecho algo, ella simplemente negó en silencio, para después mandarme a detener el auto, la orden la acate después de que me prometiese que no bajaría, fue entonces cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada. – Dijo y miro a Luciano quien rodeo los ojos tratando de comprender lo que era evidente, pero se le podía ver como sus manos empezaron a temblar nuevamente y antes de que pudiese interrumpir Octavio continuo.

- Por esa razón no quería ver a mi Lord, porque creía que él simplemente no le perdonaría el haberse dejado embarazar, pero le dije que no había nada de que preocuparse y le inste a que se lo dijera y puse nuevamente el auto en marcha, cuarenta minutos después él se enteraba de que seria padre y por el contrario de lo que pensó la joven Christine, él se puso realmente feliz, sin importarle mi presencia se instalo en el vientre de la joven y lo beso en varias oportunidades, con una sonrisa imborrable y una vez mas hacia planes y quería agilizarlos cuanto antes.

Luciano dejo libre un suspiro y esta vez Richard lo acompaño, Eleonor y Fiorella se miraron, se habían mantenido en silencio, la italiana tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo con caricias en uno de sus brazos, mas la rubia tenia la mirada fija en Luciano que evidentemente era el mas afectado con toda la situación, tal vez Richard también, pero no lo demostraba solo se percataba de su mandíbula tensada y algunos parpadeos rápidos los cuales trataba de disimular, al igual que anclar la mirada en Luciano, prefería mirar a Octavio.

- Cuando ellos creían que solo el mundo les pertenecía, que podrían ser felices y vivir de su amor, la joven una vez mas lloraba cuando me disponía a llevarla hasta Leeds donde por fin se instalaría, pero lo haría sola por el momento.

- "Octavio detén el auto por favor". – Me dijo en un susurro. – Acate la orden y entonces ella prosiguió, "No puedo irme, no a Leeds… tampoco puedo seguir al lado de Christopher… Octavio júrame que no le dirás nada", yo solo asentí en silencio. "Confió en ti y sé que no puedo seguir con él, porque no debo… además esta mi hijo…" Yo intuí que algo había pasado porque la notaba realmente nerviosa, por lo que le pregunte que había detrás de esa decisión y fue cuando me dijo que la Duquesa la había visitado por la mañana… mas no quiso decirme que fue lo que le dijo en ese visita, por como hablaba, creo que los involucrados eran los niños, porque solo hablaba de Richard y del que ella estaba esperando… quise contárselo a mi Lord, pero hice un juramento, así que di la vuelta y regrese a su casa donde la deje.

- Cuando mi Lord se entero de que la señorita no quiso ir a Leeds como él esperaba, me pidió que lo llevase a la casa de ella, sin importar que fuese de noche, sabia que esta no llegaría hasta el auto por lo que por primera vez él bajo y se aventuro a llamar a la puerta de la casa, siendo recibido por su tía, quien lo miro con evidente desaprobación después de unos minutos lo vi entrar con ella al vehículo. Donde le dijo que no debía, no quería seguir con él… quien siendo un Duque y ella una campesina, este se rebajo y le suplico, le imploro que no diera las cosas por terminada, en algunas ocasiones preso de la impotencia se lo exigió y hasta le grito, pero la joven no cedía estaba mas que decidida a no proseguir con la relación, a pesar de que los rostros de ambos estaban cubierto de lagrimas, él le repetía una y otra vez entre besos que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, si alguien le había dicho o hecho algo… que se lo dijese, pero ella solo negaba en silencio, su única defensa era que ella le traería problemas con el ducado… él le dijo que no… y si era así que inmediatamente renunciaba a este, que iba con ella la tomaba de la mano y se plantaba ante el Rey y le decía que rompiera la línea de Ducado para los Grandchester, pero que no pensaba renunciar a ella, porque su vida no seria la misma, que la amaba y se lo había dicho incontables veces y demostrado infinidades, pero la señorita Christine llorando mantuvo su posición de no ceder y la mejor muestra de amor de mi Lord se dio en el instante en que ella le dijo. – Octavio se detuvo por un momento tragando en seco con la mirada en sus manos, pues sus ojos estaban sumamente cristalizados al recordar, como presencio un amor siendo destruido por el dolor y no podía mirar a los presentes.

Canción que ambienta la escena entre Christine y Christopher... Y da titulo a este capitulo.

- "Si de verdad me amas dejaras que me vaya, me dejaras libre" - Continuo Octavio pronunciando las palabras dichas por la joven Christine. - Él solo le pidió un ultimo beso y seguidamente abrió la puerta del auto para que ella bajase, la joven lo hizo dándole un ultimo beso en la mano y apenas la puerta del auto se cerro dejando fuera a la chica que se encaminaba al interior de la casa, El Duque de Grandchester, el hombre, aquel que muchas veces antes de conocer a esa chica paso por insensible, por un ser déspota, orgulloso y ese al que la gran mayoría temía por ser tan imperturbable. Se convirtió en un niño que lloraba inconsolablemente, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. – El movimiento de la mano de Octavio evidenciaba que estaba limpiando una lágrima, además su voz ronca denotaba la marea de sentimientos que despertaban en él recordar la historia de Christopher Grandchester.

- Espere que me diera la orden para poner en marcha el auto y este lo hizo después de media hora, para pedirme que nos fuéramos hasta Leeds, llegamos entrada la madrugada y él subió directamente a la habitación que había dispuesto para ambos, de ahí salió trayendo en sus brazos todos los vestidos que le había comprado a la señorita y salió a la parte trasera de la villa, los lanzo, regreso nuevamente a la habitación y lo vi bajar con mas prendas, esta vez también traía consigo algunas mantas y ropa para el niño. - Octavio siempre que se refería al niño miraba a Luciano. – Después simplemente le prendió fuego y se dejo caer sentado en el suelo viendo como las llamas consumían todo y limpiaba a segundos las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, cuando el fuego había arrasado todo, se puso de pie y entro al vehículo, apenas lo coloque en marcha, me dijo. - Busca y véndela… sin ella ya no tiene sentido. – Sus palabras expresaban todo el dolor que había en su alma, pero ya no lloraba, por el contrario fueron pronunciadas con tal fuerza que estaban despertando nuevamente a ese hombre que la señorita Christine había dormido por un poco mas de ocho meses, por el contrario creo que regresaba aun mas implacable.

- Pero no era tan fácil el que se olvidara de ella, se había convertido como una obsesión para él, pues igualmente iba todos lo días a ver que hacia esta, sus horas de salidas y llegadas, claro a las horas que él podía. Fueron dos meses después que la vimos salir de un hospital, se podía apreciar ya su vientre tal vez en un cuarto mes de gestación. – Una vez más clavaba la mirada en Luciano. – Y un joven doctor se acercó hasta ella, conversaron un rato y cuando se despedían, el hombre tomo un mechón ébano que se había escapado y lo coloco detrás de la oreja de la joven, seguidamente acaricio la mejilla… eso fue suficiente para desconocer por completo a mi Lord, espero que ella caminara una cuadra mientras me mando a seguirla, cuando estuvimos a su lado mientras esta caminaba, él bajo la ventanilla y le pidió que subiera, pero ella no quiso, solo continuo con su paso, me miro de soslayo y pude ver que mi Lord aun la perturbaba, que lo amaba y que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su postura de no ceder, él me mando a detener el auto y bajo reteniéndola tomándola por un brazo.

- Y simplemente le dijo que si quería quedarse con ese medico que lo hiciera, que ya sabia la clase de mujer que era… pero que apenas el niño naciese se lo quitaría, porque era de él, era su hijo y no permitiría que otro lo criase…. Pude ver el miedo en los ojos de la señorita ante la dureza de mi Lord, quien la soltaba y ella continuo con su camino esta vez casi corriendo.

Un medico… - Se decía Luciano. - En eso se desempeñaba su padre antes de emprender los laboratorios, pero si su madre estaba embarazada y él no tiene mas hermanos… - La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que estaba en una pesadilla y quería despertar, quería hacerlo, se llevo las manos al rostro y se lo cubrió frotándolo como si con esto pudiese olvidar, pero sobre todo eliminar todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Dos días después, sé que no me incumbía, pero la verdad es que le había tomado cariño a la señorita Christine y yo sabia algo que mi Lord no sabia, por lo que fui a buscarla, logre encontrarla y convencerla a que subiese al auto, después de que confiara en que mis intensiones no eran tratar de llevársela al Duque, fue en esa conversación que supe de Alfonzo Di Carlo. – Sus ojos seguían posados sobre Luciano quien intento ponerse de pie pero su esposa lo detuvo.

- Por favor Luciano dijiste que esperarías a que terminarías de escuchar lo que tenia que decir el señor. – Susurro Fiorella y él se quedo mirando los ojos de su esposa, mientras tragaba en seco para pasar las lágrimas, por lo que Octavio continúo aun sin tener la atención de Luciano.

- Era un doctor italiano y era quien llevaba el control del embarazo de la joven, ella dijo que solo eso y que este la apoyo a que saliese adelante con su hijo… nada mas… pero creo que ella no termino de confiar en mi porque una semana después desapareció, no supimos mas de ella, mi Lord simplemente murió en vida, pero solo por una semana después volvió a ser el mismo o era lo que intentaba ser, a mi no podría engañarme, sabia que sufría y que amaba como nada a la señorita, la amo hasta su ultimo aliento… estuve a su lado y solo me dijo… "Aun recuerdas el color del topacio"… - Una vez mas Octavio detenía su monologo para tragar en seco y pasar las lagrimas y con un hilo de voz continuo. – Yo solo asentí en silencio y después le dije… ese que aun permanece en los ojos de Christine Fourier y una vez mas las lagrimas quemaban las sienes de mi Lord… - Levanto la mirada y miro a Luciano a los ojos con detenimiento. – Muchas veces la vida no es justa y nos encierra sin ninguna salida… estoy seguro que su madre estimaba al señor Alfonzo Di Carlo, pero a mi Lord lo amaba… creo que nunca dejo de hacerlo, porque la vi el día del entierro detrás de otras lapidas a lo lejos y el dolor en su mirada y las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro, solo confirmaban que ese amor aun se mantenía intacto... sin importar la distancia, el tiempo y los hechos que lo llevaron a dejarlos detenido en el tiempo.

La cabeza de Luciano daba vueltas, tratando de que los recuerdos que confirmaban esta historia no llegaran atropellándose entre si y dándole vida a todo este absurdo, uno especialmente nítido, de hace algún tiempo cuando su madre viajo sola… a Londres porque visitaría a esa tía, ella la nombro un par de veces, pero esta lo decidió después de leer una noticia en los diarios… ese día su padre aun estaba en los laboratorios, ella subió a su habitación y se encerró por horas escuchándola llorar…. También mientras su enfermedad avanzaba, cuando se perdía en sus propias ideas que para él eran absurdas… ahora cobraban sentido… siempre le hablo de un hermano... y a Fabrizio le hablaba como si fuese una adolescente enamorada y este fuese su amor… ¡Por Dios! – Dejo libre un sollozo. – Cuantas veces no le dijo que parecía un príncipe… aunque prefería un Duque… un Duque… por eso mi padre la persuadía… por eso… ¿Cuanto habrás sufrido papá?... escuchar a mamá añorar a ese hombre y que todo tu esfuerzo… toda tu vida solo fueron migajas de ella…. No puede ser… no puede ser… - Se repetía Luciano en pensamientos una y otra vez.

- Después de que la joven Christine desapareciera, yo no podía quedarme sin saber de ella, pues me preocupe mucho, por lo que me dirigí al hospital donde trabajaba Alfonzo Di Carlo y me informaron que este había regresado a Italia, de ahí empecé mi búsqueda dando con él un año después, estaba en Florencia, los vi a los tres, se habían casado y el niño estaba muy bien con ellos, mas no me acerque… así paso el tiempo y siempre iba a verificar si la señorita Christine se encontraba bien y ver al niño, cinco años y no vi mas integrantes en la familia, por lo que se me hizo raro y una vez mas no me quedaba con las dudas y menos ante el negocio que el Doctor Alfonzo estaba emprendiendo, apenas iniciaban los Laboratorios Di Carlo, al parecer él quería dar con algún medicamento que lo ayudara a ser fértil, por eso no tuvieron más hijos, Alfonzo Di Carlo era estéril.

- ¿Que locuras esta diciendo? – Dijo Luciano con voz temblorosa poniéndose de pie. – Ya me canse de escuchar tantas mentiras… llame a quien le de la gana… prefiero morir en prisión antes de creer una sola palabra de las que este hombre ha dicho. – Dirigiéndose apenas al Duque pues siempre miraba a Octavio… no lo podía creer aun guardaba las esperanzas de que ese hermano que nombraba su madre era el hijo de ella con ese hombre, pero Octavio le estaba diciendo que no existía nadie más, que su padre no podía tener hijos. - ¡Yo soy un Di Carlo!... ¡Mi padre es Alfonzo Di Carlo! – Exploto sin poder retener mas las lagrimas. – ¡No venga ahora a decirme que he vivido toda mi vida en una mentira… que soy un maldito bastardo de la realeza británica! – Prácticamente gritaba jalando a Fiorella por la mano para que se pusiese de pie, mientras sus ojos ardían en lágrimas, se encamino a la puerta dando largas zancadas.

- No estoy mintiendo mi Lord no tengo porque hacerlo… usted sabe muy bien que así es… sabe que él lo veía desde lejos cuando salía de clases… solo mírelo a su espalda y sé que lo reconocerá. – Luciano se volvió ante las palabras y sus ojos se anclaron en el retrato que estaba en la cabecera del escritorio, en ese que ni siquiera se había percatado cuando entro y al verlo todo el aire se escapo de sus pulmones, su corazón empezó a correr en frenético galope y todo él temblaba, pues lo reconocía, claro que lo reconocía, si ese hombre se le acerco mas de una vez durante la segundaria en Francia ya que su madre nunca quiso que estudiase en Londres, pero siempre pensó que era padre de algún otro estudiante, se quedo mirando ese rostro que ahora le daba un sentido a las tantas veces que le busco alguna conversación.

- No pude ocultarle a mi Lord el paradero de su hijo, al principio pensaba en llevárselo, él quería estar con usted, pero sabia que al hacerlo haría sufrir a Christine y eso él no podía concebirlo, no podría nunca hacerla sufrir, por eso nunca lo alejo de su lado y menos le dijo a usted la verdad… - Hablaba Octavio observando como las lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Luciano. – Prefirió callar y tragarse las ganas de llamarlo hijo, mi Lord.

- No me llame así… no me llame así. – Dijo Luciano apenas logrando hablar ante las lagrimas. – No soy ningún Lord, solo soy Luciano Di Carlo… mi padre era y es Alfonzo Di Carlo… el único. – Expuso con rabia y dolor. – No tenia ningún derecho a empañar mi vida… ni a mostrarme otra faceta de esta… - Volvió la mirada a Richard quien se mantenía en silencio con la mandibulada tensada, su rostro paso del rojo a causa de la ira a uno completamente pálido ante el desconcierto, mas sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, ante la misma mezcla de sentimientos que reinaban en Luciano, solo que el italiano era mas expresivo, se le hacia imposible no serlo ya que todo el patrón de su familia se había echo polvo, la mirada topacio de Luciano se anclo en la gris de Richard y ambos tragaban en seco, estaban reconociéndose, hallando esos rasgos que los revelaban como hermanos, mientras el italiano no podía evitar negar en silencio, como si con este movimiento quisiera expulsar la verdad que Octavio le acababa de estrellar en la cara.

- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada antes Octavio? – Pregunto al fin Richard y su voz estaba sumamente ronca, por lo que trato de aclararla.

- Mi Lord, era un secreto que no me pertenecía… su padre me pidió que le prometiese que nadie se enteraría de esa historia, pero creo que no puedo permitir que usted actué en contra de su hermano menor… no creo que su padre lo hubiese permitido, los amaba a ambos mas cuando casi nadie supo de la existencia…. – Octavio hablaba tratando de mediar un poco. – Pero el destino se ha encargado de unirlos en varias oportunidades y créame mi Lord no sabia como seguir guardando todo esto… - confeso.

- No quiero seguir escuchando. – Expuso Luciano volviéndose una vez mas tomando a Fiorella de la mano, quien solo miraba a Eleonor, reconociendo en ella también el dolor por el cual estaban pasando sus esposos a causa de esta cruda verdad, se encaminaba mientras Octavio seguía hablando.

- Y aun no salgo de mi asombro del parecido que tienen sus hijos, creo que el destino nos estaba obligando a este encuentro tarde o temprano, cuando conocí al joven Fabrizio. – Dijo llenándose de nostalgia. Luciano y Fiorella se volvieron inmediatamente al escucharlo nombrar a su hijo, cuando ya el italiano estaba con la mano en la perilla, un temblor lo recorrió por completo y de la garganta de Fiorella se escapo un sollozo. – Fue exactamente igual como con la señorita Christine, solo que esta vez no estaba lloviendo, pero si era un día bastante gris, por lo que la neblina me reducía la visión, gracias a Dios no le hice daño porque no me lo hubiese perdonado… cuando mi Lord murió decidí alejarme de la señora Christine y no seguir inmiscuyéndome en su vida, por lo que no supe nada de sus hijos señor. – Dirigiéndose a Luciano quien estaba mirándolo una vez más y ahora tanto él como su esposa lloraban. – El parecido con el joven Terruce es impresionante, tanto que parecían hermanos y no primos, pero el joven Fabrizio tenia rasgos que lo acercan más mi Lord Christopher, la nariz y las cejas eran más Grandchester, mientras que los del joven Terruce son más Baker. – Admirando a Eleonor.

- No hable de mi hijo. – Dijo con voz temblorosa Luciano a causa de las lagrimas que querían salir como un torrente, el dolor de recodarlo hacían que el pecho le doliese. – No lo involucre en todo esto por favor. – Las lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo y sin importarle estar en publico.

- Luciano… amor por favor ya. – Dijo Fiorella volviéndolo hacia ella acunando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo y limpiándole con los pulgares temblorosos las lagrimas.

Eleonor desvió la mirada a Richard y ambos tragaron en seco para pasar las lágrimas ante el dolor que provoco ver la situación de la pareja, el como ellos estaban por un lado felices por haber recuperado a Terruce, pero ahora sabían la consecuencia de todo esto.

- Todo esta bien… Fabri esta bien… deja de culparte… - Susurraba Fiorella muy cerca de Luciano. – Mejor no vamos…

- Dirigiéndose a Richard. – Creo que todo lo que queríamos decirles ya lo hemos hecho, si aun sigue en pie su decisión en contra de mi esposo, es mejor que la extienda a ambos porque yo también lo sabia y no dije nada. – Tomando la mano de Luciano y encaminándose una vez más, ya en el umbral. – Gracias por aclarar las cosas señor Octavio, sé que no es fácil cuando se vive ocultando algo de tal magnitud. – Le dijo Fiorella y el hombre asintió en silencio.

- Disculpe por todo mi Lord. – Acoto Octavio dirigiéndose a Luciano.

- No soy su Lord ni el de nadie… soy Luciano Di Carlo ya se lo he dicho… - Dijo con rabia, pero sabia que el hombre no tenia culpa, por lo que trato de suavizar el tono de voz. – Disculpe Octavio pero nada de lo que me ha dicho hoy va a afectar mi pasado, mi padre es Alfonzo Di Carlo el que conocí, el que me brindo su amor y apoyo sin condiciones, mi madre nunca… nunca tuvo que ver con ningún Duque… no soy un bastardo… lo único que le agradezco es que me haya dicho que conoció a mi hijo… solo eso y en cuanto a sus rasgos no eran mas que los míos... y si había alguno que no armonizaba era porque eran de algún familiar de mi padre Alfonzo o del padre de mi madre… hasta ahí lo dejare.

- Si señor… evidentemente el joven poseía sus rasgos… - Dijo y desvió la mirada a Richard queriendo dar a entender con esto que ambos tenían cierto parecido los cuales provenían de los Grandchester. – Disculpe… pero me vi obligado a decir todo esto y de verdad no pretendía que le doliese tanto.

Luciano termino por salir del despacho siendo guiado por Fiorella quien aun no coordinaba ante tal verdad, su esposo había soportado demasiado y ahora de que toda su vida a sido una mentira es el peor de los castigos por lo que él había echo con Terruce Grandchester, si bien el decidió la vida del joven durante cuatro años , ahora los Grandchester decidieron toda su vida por entero, le cambiaron cuarenta y ocho años de su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrastrando con eso la imagen que tenia de sus padres, no era justo tal castigo… no lo era.

Apenas los Di Carlo, salieron del despacho Richard se quedó mirando al anciano, su postura era igual de impasible que hacía unos minutos, sin embargo en silencio le exigió a Octavio una explicación, molestándose con este por no haber dicho nada antes, fue muy poco lo que el hombre pudo hacer por él pues ya todo estaba dicho, el anciano no tenía nada más que decir, solo aclararle algunos puntos al Duque, los cuales hizo con brevedad porque aunque este no demostraba sus sentimientos era evidente que todo esto lo había perturbado. El sirviente salió del despacho dejando a los esposos solos; Richard se colocó de pie y camino hasta el lugar donde se hallaban las botellas de licor, tomó una de estas y se sirvió un gran trago de whiskey, el vaso casi completo, que se llevó a los labios y bebió de un sorbo, mientras a su mente llegaban las imágenes de las fotografías de Fabrizio Di Carlo… ahora todo parecía tener sentido, un significado lógico pues ese joven era en realidad Fabrizio Grandchester… era uno mas… era su sobrino, por eso su afán en ayudar a Luciano, sin saber el porqué, sin comprender ese sentimiento que lo embargo cuando el hombre llego a pedir que lo ayudase a buscarlo y como cuando quería desistir de su búsqueda y pedirle a los militares que dieran todo por perdido había una fuerza mucho mas poderosa que se lo evitaba y la única explicación que daba era que Terruce también había escapado… pero no…esa no era la razón, la razón era ver el desespero en su hermano… le cuesta pensar tanto en esto… descubrir que tiene un hermano a los cincuenta y dos años. – Cavilaba sumido en un mutismo absoluto.

Eleonor lo observaba en silencio desde un rincón del lugar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle algo a su esposo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, en caso que existiesen pues no es fácil recibir una noticia como la que Richard acababa de obtener, mucho menos para un hombre como él, ni siquiera fue capaz de mencionar algo cuando lo vio tomar esa gran cantidad de licor, solo dejo libre un suspiro apenas perceptible.

Él se sirvió un nuevo trago y camino hasta la chimenea, quedando frente del retrato de su padre, que se hallaba al otro lado del lugar, detrás del escritorio, ese donde este lucía imponente y soberbio como siempre había sido, su padre… su padre estuvo enamorado de una mujer que no era su madre, a la cual había amado con la misma intensidad con la que él amo y ama a Eleonor, ellos habían vivido situaciones tan parecidas, solo que él encontró el amor antes de casarse y su padre lo encontró después del matrimonio, ese hombre quien siempre fue un ejemplo de rectitud y aplomo sabía perfectamente lo que era amar a alguien con tanta fuerza, estar dispuesto a lanzar todo por la borda y atreverse a ser feliz, él sabía lo que era sentirse miserable por haber perdido al amor de su vida… ¡Maldita sea él lo había obligado a dejar a Eleonor! No le importaron todos los ruegos, no le importó siquiera saber que tenía un hijo con la mujer que amaba, su padre sabía que él seguía enamorado de Eleonor por eso le sugirió hacerla su amante y de este modo tenerla a ella y también a Terry, esto lo llevo a presionarla sabiendo que eso solo causaría que la rubia lo odiase, pensó que el apoyo que le había brindado su padre cuando decidió tener a Terry a su lado, era una muestra fehaciente de su cariño… pero era así, no fue así, él mismo prefirió dejar que Luciano permaneciese junto a su madre… no le hizo a Christine ese daño porque la amaba, pero de cierto modo si logro persuadirlo a él. "El amor es para los débiles, no justifiques tus errores Richard, no me vengas con eso ahora, debes casarte con quien se te ha comprometido y no hay vuelta atrás, la vida no es un cuento de hadas como esa mujer desea hacerte creer, este embelesamiento se te pasara en unos meses cuando mucho, estas arriesgando demasiado por una mujer que no vale la pena, una mujer que al cabo de algunos años terminara cansándote de ti y dejándote solo en la ruina y la miseria a donde quiere llevarte, mientras ella se marcha con otro que al igual que a ti le prometa amor eterno, hijos, el cielo, las estrellas y quien sabe cuántas estupideces más… ¿Es eso lo que quieres para tu vida?" – Las palabras de su padre le retumbaban en la cabeza, martillando con fuerza, mientras que el dolor, la decepción y la ira iban apoderándose de todo su ser, apretó con fuerza el vaso en su mano, tenía tanta rabia dentro de él, eso aunado a la impotencia, ese hombre que prácticamente había arruinado su vida y al cual sin embargo nunca había dejado de amar y admirar era un gran manipulador, un obstinado que solo busco vengar lo que esa mujer le hiciera tiempo atrás en Eleonor y él.

Eleonor se colocó de pie para caminar hacia él e intentar consolarlo, sabía que Richard se estaba aferrando a esa postura inquebrantable para no mostrar cuanto lo afectaba todo esto, pero sus ojos no podían mentir y en ellos se comenzaba a desatar un infierno, estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que trataba de contener, la mujer se sobresaltó cuando el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la estancia fue quebrado por el sonido de un estallido de cristales. Richard no podía soportar más esto que lo estaba ahogando, lanzo el vaso con el líquido intacto, contra el piso de madera pulida, esta se hizo añicos justo como se encontraba su alma en ese momento, se dio media vuelta aferrándose a la chimenea para mantener el equilibrio mientras el temblor en sus hombros revelaba que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

- Richard… amor… cálmate – Susurro la rubia con la voz ronca por las lágrimas.

Él solo golpeo con su puño cerrado la repisa de la chimenea tres veces, mientras un jadeo cargado de dolor se escapó de su pecho y su cuerpo tembló, quería encontrar la manera de sacar esto que llevaba dentro, todo este dolor y esta rabia, no podía creer… no podía, pero entre más trataba de darle una explicación más claro se le hacía todo, las constantes discusiones con su madre que se fueron haciendo más frecuentes con los años, esa apatía que mostraba por los sentimientos que esta le dirigía, era evidente que entre ellos nunca existió el amor, pero cuando ella intentaba aparentar ante los demás que sí, su padre solo le respondía con desplantes. Ahora lo entendía todo, él los odiaba porque ellos fueron la causa de no haberse quedado con aquella mujer, si ellos no hubiesen existido… - Dejo escapar otro sollozo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la repisa y sus nudillos se tornaban blancos, después se alejó un poco y lanzo todo lo que encontraba encima de esta haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo, se volvió dejándose caer de rodillas, su respiración agitada, las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, el dolor en su pecho que lo estaba asfixiando.

- Amor por favor… Richard mírame, mi vida trata de calmarte – Suplicaba Eleonor mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposo entre las manos y lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¡¿No ves lo que nos hizo Eleonor? ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – Inquirió presa de la ira, sus ojos parecían destilar fuego – Mi padre me obligo a separarme de ti, me sugirió que te hiciera mi amante y de esta manera tenerte a ti y a mi hijo, tal cual pensaba hacer con esa mujer… él sabía que yo te amaba y no le importó vernos sufrir a ambos, me odiaba porque por mi culpa tuvo que separarse de esa mujer, por eso me obligo a casarme con otra, por eso nos separó… esa era su venganza, hacerme pasar a mí por lo mismo que él tuvo que vivir… - Espeto temblando de ira y dolor.

- Richard… no puedes verlo así, tal vez él no quería que tú sufrieras y pensó que lo mejor era alejarte de mí, tú estabas dispuesto a renunciar a todo… a dejar de lado a tu propia familia… - El hombre no la dejo continuar.

- ¡¿Y acaso él también no lo estaba? Escuchaste a Octavio, él estaba dispuesto a dejarnos a mi madre y a mí, al menos yo no nunca pensé en abandonar a mis hijos, ¡Nunca! Yo estaba a tiempo Eleonor… yo podía comenzar una vida contigo, aun cuando me entere de la existencia de Terry, podía haberme divorciado… - El duque no podía más, se dejó caer sentado, completamente derrotado.

Eleonor lo abrazo con fuerza para tratar de aliviar ese dolor que le estaba quebrando el alma, no soportaba verlo de esa manera, le acariciaba el cabello al tiempo que le daba suaves besos en este. Richard se aferró a la cintura de su mujer rompiendo en sollozos y temblando, negando con la cabeza para de esta manera alejar de su mente todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar cuando se separó de Eleonor, ese dolor que le destrozo el alma cuando se vio parado frente al altar tomando por esposa a una mujer que no amaba mientras, la dueña de su corazón estaba dando a luz a su hijo, sola y llena de resentimientos contra él. Así pasaron varios minutos, él busco de nuevo una botella sirviéndose un gran trago que tomó sin siquiera respirar, cuando intentaba repetir la acción Eleonor se lo impidió, mirándolo a los ojos y suplicándole en silencio que no lo hiciese, se quedaron abrazados y sentados sobre la alfombra.

El recorrido hasta el Palace se hacia sin pronunciar una sola palabra, solo sollozos que se escapaban de la garganta de Luciano, quien iba con los codos sobre sus rodillas, acunando entre sus manos la cabeza y las lagrimas corrían libremente por su nariz, otras ni siquiera hacían ese viaje ya que iban a parar directamente a la alfombra de la parte trasera del vehículo.

Fiorella sentía el corazón a punto de romperse al ver sufrir a su esposo de esa manera y sentía que sus caricias en la espalda de este no eran suficiente para ayudarlo, en realidad nada que ella hiciese podría ayudarlo, mas sin embargo se acercó mas a él y con sus brazos cerro la cintura de su esposo, depositándole besos en la espalda y hombro.

- Trata de calmarte amor. – Susurro mientras hacia el abrazo mas estrecho.

- Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… no puede ser mi realidad… no Fiore… mi madre, nunca me dijo nada, me mantuvo engañado toda la vida… mi padre… no es mi padre… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Si al menos me hubiese dicho que no era hijo de Alfonzo yo… yo al menos habría tenido un indicio… pero – Un sollozo bloqueo sus palabras. – No lo hizo… nunca lo hizo… todo esto es tan absurdo, para mi no tiene pies ni cabeza, creo que es una mentira que han inventado para herirme, para castigarme… yo actué mal Fiore… si soy consiente de ello, pero no pueden hacerme esto… prefiero morir en prisión, pero que me digan que todo esto es un teatro, mi mamá… es que no lo entiendo… no puedo entenderlo y menos creerlo. – Apenas podía hablar ante las lágrimas.

- Luciano… no creo que el señor Octavio te haya mentido, ¿Si viste sus ojos mientras hablaba? no era de una persona que mentía, solo puedo decir que tu madre era una mujer ejemplar, se enamoro, sabes que no hay nada de malo en eso y lo hizo antes de conocer al señor Alfonzo.

- ÉL estaba casado… estaba casado Fiorella y mi madre lo sabia… ¿Como pudo hacer una cosa así?… Se comporto como… como… - Le costaba decir alguna palabra que denigrara a su madre. – Estaba un hijo… él tenia un hijo… ¿Cómo pudieron jugar con nosotros de esta manera? – Le dijo elevando un poco la voz, para luego hacer la pregunta en un remanso.

- Se enamoro… sabes que cuando eso pasa uno no razona… no entiende de consejos… mas ella no los tenia, solo los sentimientos de una joven ilusionada, pero aun siendo una joven actuó de una manera extraordinaria, ya que no le importo su amor propio, su amor por el Duque, se alejó de él por ti… por tu… tu hermano… - Hablaba tratando de que Luciano comprendiera las razones de su madre, cuando él la detuvo.

- No es mi hermano… no vuelvas a decirlo Fiore… solo quiero enterrar esto… solo trato de borrar de mi mente toda esa conversación absurda, tal como se los dije yo sigo siendo Luciano Di Carlo… mi padre es Alfonzo, ningún otro… ningún otro, no voy a alterar mi pasado… este sigue siendo el mismo… nada de esto es verdad… no es verdad… y si lo es tampoco me importa… no me interesa saber que en mi venas no corre el Di Carlo… Alfonzo me dio ese apellido, me amo como ningún otro hombre… fue el mejor padre del mundo, un ejemplo de hombre. – Dijo con convicción.

- Pero creo que los chicos deben saberlo… deben saber que son primos… has salvado a tu sobrino. – Le dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Yo salve a mi hijo… lo hice creyendo que era Fabrizio… y después a ese chico que quise como a un hijo mas… si no tuve sobrinos en mi vida, no tengo porque tenerlo ahora, además ¿Crees que Grandchester va a querer que al menos se lo diga? ¿Que acepte que sea el tío de su hijo?… solo puede avergonzarse de este plebeyo… de este bastardo… del hijo de la amante de su padre… si no lo quiero aceptar yo, él menos… seguro odia a mi madre y tienes sus razones… me importa una mierda si me odia a mi, pero creo que menos va a querer que mi hija siga relacionándose con su hijo… no jamás va a querer que los hijos del bastardo, por el que casi lo abandonan, por él que supuestamente su padre estuvo a punto de dejar todo, al menos se le acerquen a él mucho menos a su hijo, seguro apenas pueda le prohibirá a Terruce que vuelva a dirigirnos la palabra, mucho menos que se nos acerque… por mi parte no diré nada… nadie se puede enterar de esto… no voy a derrumbar y menos a manchar la visión que tiene Fransheska de su abuela… no lo voy hacer. – Sentencio.

Fiorella prefirió mantenerse en silencio sabia que su esposo estaba sumamente vulnerable como para hacerlo razonar, el dolor no lo dejaba ver mas allá, lo mas seguro es que el Duque de Grandchester pensaría igual y es normal ya que están sumamente dolidos, con todo este vuelco de sus pasados, pero llegaría el momento en que Terruce y Fransheska se enteren de que son primos.

Todo preparado Frank partiría por doce días, había logrado encontrar la entrevista con el Presidente Warren, su viaje estaba previsto para esta tarde a las cuatro, ese día decidió no ir a trabajar para dejar todo preparado en su casa, apenas terminaban de almorzar y estaba en la sala con Elisa y Frederick, cuando llamaron a la puerta, André paso sigilosamente y abrió.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo una voz que retumbo en los oídos de Elisa quien alzo la mirada automáticamente para encontrase con un Jules sonriente quien traía una maleta en la mano. Frederick al reconocerlo se levanto de la alfombra y salió corriendo lanzándose a los brazos de Jules. – ¿Hola amigo como estas? – Depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hijo buenas tardes, pensé que te habías arrepentido. – Dijo Frank levantándose y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Elisa se dijo que acompañaría a Frank pero porque él no le había dicho nada. – André para que lleven el equipaje de Jules a su habitación. – Dirigiéndose a el mayordomo.

¿A su habitación? Pensaba quedarse en la casa – Cavilaba la joven. - ¿Por qué Frank tomó esa decisión sin consultarle? la ira la embargo en ese momento, ¿Como se atrevía a hacerle eso?

- Señora. – Saludo Jules acercándose y tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Señor Leblanc. – Respondió con el tono mas frio que su alma pudiera concebir, apenas aceptando la mano. – Frederick vamos, te toca la siesta. – Extendiéndole los brazos al niño que estaba en los de Jules, pero el pequeño no quiso, se aferro a él. Ella desistió rápidamente y se volvió. – Frank voy a la habitación. – Dirigiéndose a su esposo.

- Espera amor voy contigo, ya tengo que prepararme. – Deteniendo a su esposa. – Bueno Jules ya sabes que estas en tu casa. – Dirigiéndose al joven, quien solo asintió en silencio.

Al entrar a la habitación Frank se paso directamente al baño y Elisa lo siguió, estaba demasiado molesta con él ¿Como se le ocurre traer a Jules?

- ¿Frank porque no me habías dicho que el señor Leblanc vendría a quedarse? - Pregunto tratando de controlarse.

- Por que no lo considere necesario. – Respondió tranquilamente, al tiempo que entraba a la ducha. – Sabes que me iré por un tiempo y no quiero que estés sola.

- Si Frank ya lo sé, pero yo me puedo quedar sola no soy una niña, para que ahora me dejes al señor Leblanc de niñera. – Expuso con la sangre a punto de ebullición

- No me gusta dejarte sola y menos por tanto tiempo, sabia que te ibas a oponer por eso no te consulte y que no te escuche Jules llamándolo niñera porque se molestara, nada mas esta haciendo un favor. – Dijo con voz tranquila y sonriendo al final por las palabras utilizadas por su esposa.

- Por mi no que se moleste, que se muera. – Susurro para ella.

- ¿Que has dicho amor? – Pregunto mientras se oía el agua caer.

- Nada Frank, que yo me puedo cuidar sola. – Dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.

- Y no lo dudo amor, solo que confió en Jules para que me tenga al tanto de todo y te ayude en la casa… además necesita el despacho… recuerda que queda al mando de la compañía.

- Frank puedo llevar la casa sola. – Dijo molesta y saliendo del baño, se dirigió a la terraza y tomó asiento, pues cada vez más estaba evidenciando su mal humor y tal vez un poco de aire fresco la ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

Después de media hora salió Frank listo para el viaje se asomo en el balcón y se acercó hasta ella, le acaricio la mejilla.

- Ye me voy… amor no te molestes conmigo lo hago por tu seguridad. – Le explico mientras su pulgar caminaba lentamente por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

- El señor Leblanc no es un guardaespaldas, para eso ya tengo seis Frank. – Expuso casi en un susurro, sin dejar de sentirse molesta o tal vez lo que en realidad sentía era miedo.

- Si… amor lo sé pero confió mas en Jules… además te hará compañía… tampoco es mucho tiempo el que lo tendrás aquí solo por las tardes… ya que no quieres ir a casa de tu madre y ella aun esta dolida por lo de Neil… no quise ofrecerle que viniese acompañarte… y Jules puede resguardar de ustedes, que son mi tesoros mas preciados… en fin su novia no esta en la ciudad no creo que eso afecte su tiempo… sé que hará mejor el trabajo que cualquiera de los guarda espaldas. – Acoto con ternura.

- Ahora resulta que el señor Leblanc es mejor que todos ellos, ahora que vas a hablar con el presidente propónselo para seguridad del estado. – Dijo seriamente el solo hecho de que Frank nombrara a la novia de Jules le hizo molestarse y Frank soltó una carcajada.

- Ya está bien la próxima vez te lo comunicare, prometo no tomar otra decisión sin tu consentimiento, ahora acompáñame a la puerta si. – Depositándole un beso en lo labios el cual profundizo poco a poco y al que ella correspondió automáticamente. – Mejor vamos, porque si no terminare haciéndote el amor nuevamente… la despedida que me diste anoche no me vasto. - Tomándola por la mano ella se puso de pie y rodeo el brazo que su esposo le ofrecía, no quería perder el tiempo y que él la instara a poseerla en tiempo record, si que con Frank no estaba para eso. Bajaron las escaleras y Jules estaba jugando con Frederick en ese momento llego Dennis y logro llevárselo.

- ¿Listo para el viaje señor? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

- Si hijo, ya sabes cualquier cosa me avisas, cuida de mi esposa y mi hijo. – El joven solo asintió en silencio.

- Paul, André, bajen el equipaje de Frank. – Hablo Elisa dirigiéndose a los hombres.

Ya al lado del auto Elisa se despidió de su esposo con un fuerte abrazo y varios besos que él alargaba, haciendo que se le despertaran los celos a Jules, pero tenia que controlarse. El auto se alejó y Ella paso de largo al lado de Jules, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, Jules aprovecho ese momento que no había ningún sirviente y siguió a Elisa necesitaba hablar con ella, quien al verlo seguirla apresuro el paso para entrar a su habitación y encerrarse, casi en la entrada él la intercepto tomándola por un brazo.

- Si no me sueltas grito. – Le dijo con rabia y mirándolo a los ojos.

- No vas a gritar. – Espeto – Estoy seguro. – Encarándola, en ese momento Elisa abrió la boca y grito pero Jules fue más rápido y se la tapo con la mano adhiriéndola a la pared siendo algo brusco pero ante el temor de que pudiesen escucharlos tuvo que hacerlo rápidamente. La respiración de ella se agito ante la rabia y la falta de oxigeno, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y en los de ella se desataba la batalla del Armagedón, que poco a poco se iban inundando, pero cerro los parpado fuertemente y después volvió a abrirlos sin permitirse derramar una sola lagrima, solo llenándose cada vez mas de rabia, solo respirando a medias, sintiendo el calor que la mano de Jules le brindaba a su rostro con solo cubrir su boca, él se acercó, redescubriendo cada rasgo de ella, mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en estos y admirando como algunos cabellos rojos se adherían a su frente debido al sudor en esta. – Necesito que hablemos. – Susurro y Elisa podía sentir el tibio aliento refrescando la cara que ya estaba sudada por el esfuerzo y el cuerpo fuerte de él contra el de ella, quería volverla loca con los roces, pero no lo lograría… no lo haría, aunque la traicionera ráfaga de fuego que trascendía por su cuerpo la hiciese desearlo, cuando su vientre se de deshacía en temblores y en medios de sus piernas los latidos amenazaban con hacerla polvo, también podía sentirlo temblar, esta vez estaba segura que era él quien vibraba. – Elisa por favor, no soporto que me odies. – Dándole un beso en la frente ella cerro los ojos nuevamente y trago en seco. – No me odies… no lo hagas porque no lo soporto. – Le dio otro beso en la frente y la miro a los ojos, la cara de la joven estaba cada vez mas roja ante el esfuerzo que hacia por respirar y por controlarse, pero no dejaría que sus emociones le ganaran, no permitiría que se burlara de ella una vez mas… Elisa Leagan no es una muñeca con la cual se puede jugar cada vez que se le viene en gana, no es un cuerpo en el cual puede desahogar sus ganas, porque su noviecita no esta para complacerlo… ella antes de amarlo a él, se ama así misma… si hay algo que tiene es amor propio y no permitirá que ningún hombre por mucho que ame le siga haciendo daño. – Te voy a soltar, pero prométeme que no vas a gritar. – Ella solo asintió, queriendo por fin liberarse de esa tortura. - ¿Vas a Gritar? – Negó con la cabeza, él la soltó y ella apretó los labios para acostumbrarlos y hablo primero aprovechando que Jules le dio un poco de espacio para respirar.

- No soportas que te quiera, no soportas que te odie ¿Sabes que? Vete a la mier… - Decía con la voz ronca ante la rabia. Jules al percatarse lo que Elisa le iba a decir la detuvo.

- ¡Elisa! – Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente ante el vocabulario que pensaba utilizar la joven. Ella aprovecho y lo empujo entrando a la habitación, pero este fue más rápido y detuvo la puerta, Elisa la empujo dejando los dedos de él atrapados entre el marco y la hoja de madera.

- ¡Maldición! - Quejándose ante el dolor, ella la empujo con mas fuerza y este saco la mano quedándose parado al otro lado, Elisa le paso seguro y rodo un mueble lo bastante pesado como para que no abriera, se quedo encerrada ahí toda la tarde y cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta preguntaba primero quien era, para luego rodar el mueble y abrir, al llegar la noche y quedarse sola con Jules, reforzó aun mas la puerta colocándole un sillón al lado del mueble.

* * *

_**Quizás estando sola, de noche, en tu aposento**_

_**oirás que alguien te llama sin que tú sepas quién,**_

_**y aprenderás entonces, que hay cosas como el viento**_

_**que existen ciertamente, pero que no se ven...**_

_**Y también es posible que una tarde de hastío**_

_**como florece un surco, te renazca un afán,**_

_**y aprenderás entonces que hay cosas como el río**_

_**que se están yendo siempre, pero que no se van...**_

_**O al cruzar una calle, tu corazón risueño**_

_**recordará una pena que no tuviste ayer**_

_**y aprenderás entonces que hay cosas como el sueño,**_

_**cosas que nunca han sido, pero que pueden ser...**_

_**Por más que tú prefieras ignorar estas cosas**_

_**sabrás por qué suspiras oyendo una canción**_

_**y aprenderás entonces que hay cosas como rosas,**_

_**cosas que son hermosas, sin saber que lo son...**_

_**Y una tarde cualquiera, sentirás que te has ido**_

_**y un soplo de ceniza regará tu jardín,**_

_**y aprenderás entonces, que el tiempo y el olvido**_

_**son las únicas cosas que nunca tienen fin.**_

_**Poema de las cosas, José Ángel Buesa.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	138. Capitulo 43 parte 2

_**Hagan que todas sus mañanas sean brillantes, llénense de optimismo, piensen que todo les saldrá bien y no precipiten los acontecimientos. No se apresuren a tomar decisiones, dense tiempo para pensar. No dejen que otros piensen por ustedes, porque ustedes tienen su propia personalidad. Sean ustedes mismas, no dejen de serlo para complacer a otros. No busquen amistades cuyos hábitos sean diferentes a los de ustedes, pero si tienen buenos amigos, disfruten de su compañía y de su amistad. Compartan con su familia, saquen tiempo para compartir con ellos. Nunca traten de imponer sus propios criterios. Cada persona tiene derecho a opinar y debemos es oírla. Si así lo hacemos nuestra palabra cobrará más fuerza. Sean paciente con los demás, así demostrarán su alto grado de madurez. Saquen tiempo para meditar y aprender a contemplar toda la hermosura que Dios creó a través de la Naturaleza. Respétense ustedes mismas y verán que los demás las respetarán.**_

_**Feliz año nuevo a todas!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 43**_

_**Parte 2**_

El sol iluminaba todo el lugar, llenándolo de calidez y brillo, haciendo resaltar cada uno de los colores que pintaban el majestuoso paisaje ante sus ojos, la brisa fresca de media mañana movía sus cabellos ligeramente mientras cabalgaban a paso lento, disfrutando de este maravilloso día que apenas comenzaba y se habían prometido seria completamente suyo. Desde su regreso del hogar de Pony no se había separado de Fabrizio, apenas lo necesario, pero el resto del tiempo la pasaban juntos, ya fuese en casa de los Di Carlo o en la mansión Andley; ella no cabía en si de tanta dicha, él había vuelto a ser ese joven maravilloso, atento, amoroso, tierno y dedicado que conoció en Florencia, cuando a veces lo notaba pensativo o distraído, se acercaba a él y le dejaba saber que estaba allí, que lo estaría siempre. Él apreciaba esos detalles que Candy le brindaba y volvía entregándole todo ese amor que la rubia se merecía y él llevaba dentro del pecho, a veces se veía tentando a decirle toda la verdad, pero después se detenía pues no encontraba las palabras correctas, sabia que no podía darle mucho tiempo a esto, Albert, Fransheska y sus padres se lo habían hecho saber, él era consciente de lo importante que era contarle toda la verdad a Candy, hasta había conversado con Nathan de ello y le pidió consejos para tratar de manejar esta situación sin afectar mucho a la chica, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta del doctor que ya le dieran sus allegados.

Llegaron hasta ese hermoso prado frente al lago que comunicaba las dos propiedades, el paisaje era sencillamente soñador, las montañas a los lejos con las cumbres cubiertas de nieve, el esplendido espejo de agua cristalina que se movía al compas de la brisa, la alfombra de hierba de un verde intenso, los arboles a sus espaldas que brindaban la sombra perfecta, los sonidos nítidos de la naturaleza, todo en conjunto creaban un cuadro perfecto.

- Este lugar es tan hermoso, es como estar en medio de un sueño – Expreso la rubia cuando él la ayudo a bajar del caballo.

- Me alegra que te guste… bueno no es como los paisajes de Florencia… o cuando estuvimos en Cala Coticcio, pero estando a un lado todo es perfecto, cada espacio de este universo es único si te tengo a mi lado Candy – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y se acercó a ella para darle un beso, lento y suave que los hizo suspirar a ambos.

Caminaron con los caballos hasta uno de los arboles del lugar para sujetarlos a estos, mientras Terry se encargaba de ello, Candy extendía una manta de cuadros bajo la sombra que brindaban el frondoso follaje, después recibió la canasta que el chico le extendió colocándola a un lado y palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado para que él tomara asiento, este lo hizo de inmediato, estirando las piernas cuan largas eran y apoyándose hacia atrás con las palmas de las manos extendidas, dejando que la suave brisa lo refrescara. Ella poso sus ojos en él y sintió como su corazón fue presa de un sobresalto, esa imagen… la postura relajada y elegante del joven, el color de sus ojos que dejaba ver hermosos destellos cuando los rayos del sol se estrellaban en sus iris, su cabello castaño largo y sedoso libre la viento; sintió un temblor recorrerla cuando él se volvió a mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron, algo que no podía explicar pero que tampoco lograba ignorar se apodero de todo su ser.

- Estás muy callada… - Susurro el chico acercándose para darle un beso en el cuello, mientras acariciaba con una mano sus hermosos rizos. - ¿Sucede algo Candy? – Pregunto al ver la mirada perturbada de ella, sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía.

- No… no, solo me distraje un momento… pensaba en otra cosa, lo siento – Contesto intentando parecer tranquila y mostro una sonrisa.

- Este día te quiero única y exclusivamente para mí, así que olvídate de todo lo demás… dejemos el mundo de lado Candy y quedemos todo el tiempo que podamos en el nuestro amor, quiero ser completamente feliz y eso solo puedo conseguirlo contigo, tú eres todo lo que deseo y necesito en esta vida Candy – Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino su mirada, llevo las manos hasta el rostro del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, apartando unos mechones de cabello que se encontraban en su frente, perdiéndose en ese azul maravilloso de su mirada, se acercó muy despacio y rozo sus labios con los de él, dejando que su corazón la guiase; antes no se animaba mucho a tomar ella la iniciativa pues pensaba que tal vez no sabría cómo hacerlo, pero cada vez que compartía más y más, esos momentos como estos que sentía que él se dejaba llevar ante cada caricia y cada beso como lo hacia ella, se llenaba de seguridad, todo esto despertaba el deseo en ella, así que comenzó a besarlo con mayor ímpetu, entregando y al mismo tiempo recibiendo en este maravilloso intercambio que la elevaba y la colmaba de cientos de sensaciones y emociones. Terry estaba totalmente perdido ante la magia y la seducción que desplegaba su pecosa, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba saldría disparado de su pecho, era ella quien lo besaba, quien lo instaba a darle mas y mas, quien dibujaba con su lengua los labios de él justo como le enseñase tiempo atrás, era un excelente alumna y justo ahora se lo estaba demostrando; dejándose llevar por esto que ella despertaba en él, se acercó un poco mas a ella, acariciando la diminuta cintura con suavidad, viajando hasta la espalda de la chica y dejando libre un jadeo dentro de su boca cuando la sentía estremecerse.

- Me encanta besarte… - Expreso él con la voz ronca y la mirada brillante.

- A mi también… me haces sentir de maravilla – Confeso sonrojándose ligeramente y bajando la mirada que se encontraba igual a la del chico.

- Espere tanto para tener así, tan cerca de mí, entregada completamente a este sentimiento, sin miedos, sin dudas o reservadas, no te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con esto mi vida, cada instante que paso junto a ti es especial Candy y están guardados dentro de mí, pero aún nos falta mucho por compartir mi amor, un futuro juntos, amándonos, formando una familia… todo eso lo quiero junto a ti pe… pequeña – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Me encanta cuando hablas así, cuando planeas un futuro juntos… estaba tan asustada por todo lo que pudiese pasar entre nosotros Fabrizio, no quiero separarme de ti nunca amor, tengo tanto amor dentro del pecho, tantas cosas que darte… creo que una vida entera no me alcanzara para entregarte lo que has hecho nacer en mí – Expreso tomando entre sus manos las del chico, quien repartió varios besos en su rostro.

Después de unos minutos se encontraba él recostado de espaldas contra el árbol y ella entre sus piernas descansando la espalda en el pecho firme y musculoso del castaño, aún con las manos entrelazadas y las miradas perdidas en el espectacular paisaje ante sus ojos, solo dejándose embriagar por el aroma a naturaleza, la calidez de sus cuerpos y algunos besos tiernos y apasionados que se daban. Este ciertamente sería un día perfecto, alejados de todo lo demás y entregados a este amor que a cada instante se hacía más grande y más fuerte.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo la rubia dispuso todo lo necesario, frutas, agua, galletas, mermelada, unos emparedados que había preparado ella misma especialmente para esta ocasión; él la observaba con una sonrisa intentando grabar en su memoria cada detalle, la ayudo compartiendo sonrisas y miradas cargadas de amor. Ella comenzó a jugar con él ofreciéndole algún dulce y retirándolo rápidamente después para comérselo, repitió la acción un par de veces con galletas llenas de mermeladas, hasta que el chico opto por tener la comida a toda costa y la tomo directamente de la boca de la chica, la pasta de frutillas se mezclaba en sus bocas, resbalando en sus leguas y labios, haciendo de este juego algo más excitante, divertido y apetitoso. En solos minutos ambos se encontraban casi tendidos sobre la manta, envueltos en besos con sabor a mermelada, mientras las caricias se hacían más intensas a medida que el deseo crecía dentro de ellos. Ella llevo sus manos a la amplia espalda del chico y comenzó a jalar de su camisa para liberarla y abrirse espacio entre esta y comenzar así a deleitarse con la suave y firme piel de él, delineando cada rincón de la misma, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y que la hacía sentirse como si un volcán también estuviese desatándose dentro de ella. Terry no podía detener esta avalancha que amenazaba con arrasar con todo si no lograba controlarse, estaban solos, lejos de todos y con el deseo a flor de piel, cada beso y caricia los conducía hacia un desenfreno de pasión y lujuria total.

- Amor… amor mío – Susurraba la rubia entre besos, mientras sus manos seguían deleitándose con la piel cálida y fuerte del castaño.

- Candy… eres mía, mía antes… mía ahora… y serás mía siempre, quiero que seas mi historia, mi vida… todo en mi vida – Decía en el mismo tono que ella mirándola a los ojos y repartiendo suaves besos en el rostro de la chica.

- Aún no soy tuya… no completamente – Indico con una mirada picara mientras sonreía. – Tendrás que atraparme primero… y entonces… solo entonces me tendrás para siempre – Agrego separándose del chico y colocándose de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto desconcertado ante el cambio de actitud.

- Sígueme y te mostrare una vista muchos más increíble de este lugar – Contesto con la mirada brillante, sonriendo, le dio un suave beso en los labios y después se acercó un poco más al árbol con paso seguro.

Él intuía lo que ella se disponía hacer, pero eso no evito que se admirase al ver la facilidad con la cual su pecosa trepo la rama más baja del árbol y utilizar esta como apoyo para después alcanzar una más alta; para su fortuna o su desgracia la chica ahora no llevaba el uniforme del San pablo, sino sus ajustados pantalones de equitación, tuvo que tragar en seco en varias oportunidades y respirar profundamente para moderar los latidos de su corazón.

- Te estás perdiendo una vista maravillosa - Indicó ella apoyada en una rama a gran altura.

- Dudo que sea mejor que la que tengo ahora – Susurro con una amplia sonrisa.

- Algo me dice que tendré que verla yo sola… ¿No sabes trepar arboles Fabrizio? – Inquirió buscándolo con la mirada, pero el chico no estaba por allí - ¿Amor dónde estás? – Pregunto de nuevo sin lograr verlo.

- Creo que merezco una gran recompensa por esto – Contesto desde una de las ramas por encima de la que ella ocupaba.

- ¿Cómo… cómo llegaste allí? – Inquirió desconcertada.

- Lamento decirle que no es la única que sabe trepar un árbol señorita Andley – Contesto con una gran sonrisa, descansando su espalda en el tronco más grueso.

- Pero… pero si ni siquiera te vi subir, me hiciste trampa – Expreso desconcertada, colocándose las manos en jarra y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Trampas? – Inquirió dejando libre una carcajada que pareció retumbar en el lugar – Candy… la única forma de hacerte trampas es que hubiese llegado hasta aquí volando… lo hice al igual que tú, pero como siempre estás tan distraída no te diste cuenta, realmente vives en las nubes amor – Indico observándola divertido – Eres increíble, ahora ya no me hagas esperar más y ven a darme mi premio – Agrego y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

- Hasta donde recuerdo debías atraparme… ¿A ver quién es el distraído ahora? – Inquirió ella entre divertida y altanera.

- Perfecto, pero no quiero estar en tu lugar cuando te alcance Candy – Menciono acercándose a ella con verdadera destreza.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamo la chica buscando la mejor manera para huir.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Yo debo tener al menos un premio de consuelo en caso que llegue a perder – Respondió observando a su alrededor disimuladamente.

- Por supuesto, lo tendrás de eso no te queden dudas… en este juego ambos ganaremos – Aseguro con la mirada brillante y una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál será? – Pregunto moviéndose hasta otra rama.

- Lo que desees… pero sin trampas, mira que estoy adivinando tus intensiones – Le advirtió levantando una ceja, en ese gesto tan propio de él.

- No estoy pensando en hacerte trampas, solo intento comprobar que mis opciones sean seguras, solo eso mi vida – Dijo moviéndose a otro lugar.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes esa habilidad para las excusas? – Inquirió divertido moviéndose él también sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella no respondió solo le dedico una gran sonrisa y después de eso comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro para ganar altura y alejarse del chico con rapidez. Terry fue tomando desprevenido pero logro acortar la distancia con prontitud pues a diferencia de ella su altura le favorecía en demasía, estuvo a punto de alcanzar cuando anticipo un movimiento de ella, pero la rubia fue más ágil y adivino lo que él haría así que tomó otra opción.

- Si llego a la cima antes que me atrapes habrás perdido – Menciono animada.

- Sigue soñando con los ojos abiertos, tengo años sin hacer esto… pero lograre alcanzarte, eso te lo aseguro – Sentencio con firmeza mientras se colgaba de una rama cerca de ella.

La rubia se percató que el chico estaba en lo cierto, la distancia que lo separaba era muy corta y él había resultado verdaderamente ágil, jamás pensó que Fabrizio estuviese acostumbrado a trepar árboles, había esperado sorprenderlo. Terry se animó al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de su pecosa, sabía que ya la tenía en sus manos, dejo ver una amplia sonrisa mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra el tronco del árbol en una rama a la misma altura de la que ocupaba ella y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Aun no has ganado – Expuso ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Solo tengo que estirar mis brazos y atraparte – Señalo con serenidad y esa media sonrisa que lo hacía lucir tan atractivo.

- Pues no pienso rendirme si es lo que deseas… tendrás que atraparme – Indico la chica con decisión mientras retomaba su andar.

- Perfecto… será una victoria que disfrutare muchísimo – Puntualizo con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a seguirla con calma pero sin darle ventajas.

Ella se esforzaba por llevar un ritmo que le permitiese mantenerlo alejado, pero increíblemente todo lo que intentaba no alcanzaba para ello, él por el contrario se veía tan relajado que la desconcertaba, esa actitud… movió la cabeza ligeramente estirándose cuan alta era para alcanzar una rama que estaba muy cerca de la cima, pero justo en ese momento sintió las manos de Fabrizio adueñarse de su cintura y cerrarla.

- Te tengo – Expreso disfrutando de su triunfo al tiempo que la volvía para mirarla a los ojos.

- Tenias muchas más ventajas que yo – Protesto ella haciendo un puchero.

- Si… sí, claro… deja de quejarte, debes aprender a perder Candy… ahora sé una chica buena y dame mi premio – Susurro posando su mirada en los labios de ella.

Candy sintió como un temblor se adueñaba de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo un deseo arrollador se desbordaba dentro de ella, llevo sus manos a los brazos del chico acariciándolos suavemente y después extendió las palmas de sus manos en el amplio pecho del chico, sintiendo el latido desbocado de su corazón, subió la mirada y se encontró con un par de zafiros brillantes que la miraban con atención, esto hizo que un nuevo estremecimiento la recorriese completa, esa intensidad que se hallaba encerrada en la mirada de Fabrizio parecía quemarle la piel, llevándola a un mar de deseo y ni siquiera la había tocado, no podía entender porque él lograba tener tanto poder sobre ella, se sentía pequeña y frágil ante su personalidad y su figura tan imponente, él era como un Dios griego que observaba a una simple mortal.

Terry estaba hechizado por el brillo que se desprendía de los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy, la exquisita magia que parecía emanar de ella y llenaba de luz y vida todo lo demás, sus labios perfectos, dulces, suaves y tentadores le estaban robando toda pizca de cordura, había pasado tanto tiempo deseándola, tantas noches soñando con ese placer maravilloso que sería tenerla entre sus brazos, haciéndole el amor hasta que el sol los sorprendiese, no había vuelto a estar con otra mujer desde que su corazón la proclamo como la única reina de su vida, ni siquiera en esa época cuando el dolor y el despecho hacían estragos en él, por el contario… en esas ocasiones solo imagina que el destino le daba la oportunidad de recuperarla y se despertaba en medio de sueños placenteros donde la hacía suya… aun en esas veces que compartió con Antonella siempre sintió que se entregaba a alguien más, que toda la pasión, el deseo y la ternura que le entregaba a esa mujer tenía como inspiración a alguien más, era Candy… era a ella a quien amaba en esas noches cuando su cuerpo le pedía desahogarse.

- Te amo – Susurro mirándola a los ojos y su voz era extraordinaria.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro para después regalarle una sonrisa maravillosa y se acercó a él muy despacio quien tembló ante la expectativa de ese beso que ella le ofrecía, cada uno de esos maravillosos besos que Candy le ofrecían eran como un regalo que el cielo le entregaba, que lo elevaban, lo hacía girar y estremecer de emoción y deseo. Rozaron sus labios en un beso delicado, sintiendo sus

Cuerpos llenarse de calidez, su corazón adquirir un ritmo más acelerado, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por esto que los embargaba, entregándose besos y caricias que el corazón y el alma les dictaban. Él se apoyó contra el árbol atrayéndola a su cuerpo mientras se adueñaba de su boca por completo, reclamando ese premio que ella le había prometido, a medida que los minutos pasaban el beso se hacía más intenso y también esa sensación de sentirse volar entre nubes, pero el lugar no era el más cómodo para continuar así, por lo que se separaron con la mirada brillante y sus respiraciones agitadas.

- Es el mejor premio que he ganado en la vida – Susurro acariciando con sus labios la mejillas de la chica, viajando hasta su oreja y tomando el lóbulo de esta entre sus dientes suavemente.

- Es el mejor premio de consuelo que haya existido jamás –Expreso con mirada ensoñadora.

Él dejo libre una carcajada que se escuchó en todo el lugar y varios pájaros salieron volando, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo de nuevo abrazándola con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la sien y después sus miradas brillantes y rebosantes de alegría se fundieron. Minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados y abrazados en la cima del árbol, sus cabellos movidos por la suave brisa, sus miradas perdiéndose en la inmensidad que los rodeaba, deleitándose con besos y caricias que crean un mundo extraordinario y perfecto solo para ellos.

Decidieron bajar un momento después para relajar un poco sus cuerpos que estaban entumecidos por la tensión de mantener el equilibrio, con gran destreza esta vez fue él el primero en descender y la espero recibiéndola entre sus brazos, mientras le obsequiaba una hermosa sonrisa y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Se separó muy despacio de ella tomándole la mano para acercarse al lago y llenar sus pulmones de las maravillosas fragancias que este traía, ella se dispuso a subir su pantalón hasta las rodillas, para después meterse al agua, tomando en sus manos un generosa cantidad que llevo hasta su rostro para lavarlo, mientras él la admiraba embelesado completamente, esa chica era su Candy, la Candy del San Pablo, la de Escocia… la misma que le había robado el corazón, la dueña de todo su ser, la libre, alegre y espontanea que hacia las cosas sin pensarlo mucho, solo porque así lo deseaba. Ella subió el rostro y se encontró con la mirada del chico clavada en ella, como si estuviese hipnotizado, dejo ver una gran sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo, después mostro una sonrisa pícara y una mirada vivaz, tomo más agua entre sus manos y se la lanzo al castaño para sacarlo de ese estado. Él se sorprendió ante la actitud de la chica pero reacciono de inmediato y respondió de la misma manera, comenzando así un juego que los llevaba a compartir como dos niños, cuando ella comprendió que no podría ganar se alejó corriendo siendo seguida muy de cerca por él.

Terry logro darle alcance tomándola por la cintura y volviéndola para mirarla, su respiración acelerada, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios temblando ante la risa, la agitación por la carrera y la excitación que le producía estar tan cerca de él, su mirada brillante, el cabello ligeramente mojado y en desorden, todo en conjunto la hacían una diosa. No pudo controlar el deseo y se apodero de los labios de la chica en un beso absoluto, demandante, necesitado; que la hizo gemir y aferrarse a la espalda de este, sintiendo sus piernas débiles y todo su cuerpo temblar ante la descarga de ansiedad y pasión que este beso provoco en ella, llevo sus manos hasta la nuca del chico enredando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso y húmedo de él, ofreciéndole su boca sin reparos, pegándose a su cuerpo para calmar esto que la estaba consumiendo de a poco, sentía que esas barreras que antes se interponían entre ellos comenzaban a desaparecer, era como si algo en él hubiese cambiando o tal vez era en ella, la verdad no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba, solo deseaba sentir y vivir esto que Fabrizio le ofrecía sin límites ni miedos.

- Te amo… te deseo… ¡Dios Candy, te deseo tanto! – Dijo entre besos descendiendo por su cuello para apoderarse de este con besos maravillosos, mientras sus manos se movían con intensidad yendo más allá de la espalda de la chica, bajando a su derrier y sus caderas.

- Tómame, yo soy tuya amor… solo tuya, también te deseo – Susurro sintiéndose volar.

- No… aun no lo eres Candy, pero lo serás… lo serás amor mío, juro por Dios que lo serás y también juro que nunca nadie podrá separarme de ti – Expreso tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sintió tanta fuerza en esa declaración que su corazón pareció estallar de la emoción, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, llevo sus manos hasta el pecho de él sintiendo su corazón latir de la misma manera, compartiendo esto que llevaban dentro del cuerpo, del alma, algo tan intenso que la hacía llorar de felicidad, busco de nuevo los labios de él pidiéndole que la besara, que la besara de esa forma en la cual solo él sabía hacerlo, esa que la había olvidar todo y dejarse llevar, lo demás no importaba, se esfumaba, de nuevo ella estaba entregándose a ese que siempre había amado, de nuevo él estaba allí adueñándose de cada espacio de su ser, sin ningún esfuerzo, solo tomando lo que era suyo, lo que siempre le había pertenecido… allí estaba de nuevo esa necesidad de sentirlo… Terry… solo Terry – Pensaba sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la fuerza de las caricias y los besos.

Terry estaba a un paso de perder la cordura y dejarse llevar por esto que sentía, sabía que ella lo amaba… pero también que estaba buscando desesperadamente la manera de aferrarse a Fabrizio, de darse a él por completo y tal vez esta era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo… pero si sucedía que pasaría después, como podrían vivir cuando la verdad saliese a flote, cuando ella se enterase que la hizo entregarse a alguien más consciente que lo amaba aun a él, como podría él vivir con ese peso de saber que ella se le entrego por primera vez creyéndolo otro, la amaba y por Dios que la deseaba y la necesitaba más que a nada en esta vida, pero debía esperar o entonces decirle toda la verdad en este momento, no tenía más opciones – Cavilaba el joven mientras bajaba el ritmo de los besos y las caricias.

- Amor… ¿Qué pasa Fabrizio? – Pregunto la rubia al notar la tensión en él.

- Nada mi vida… no es nada, solo que… no está bien amor, tú mereces más que esto… tenemos que hacer bien las cosas, casarnos… yo te deseo muchísimo, te amo y quiero tenerte como mi esposa, para siempre amor, todo tiene su tiempo… todo lo tiene Candy – Susurraba mirándola a los ojos y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con ternura.

Ella asintió en silencio dedicándole una sonrisa, feliz al ver como él siempre se detenía para cuidarla y hacerla sentir importante y amada, como una delicada flor, su corazón latía emocionado pues sabía que este amor que Fabrizio le brindaba era infinito, que jamás terminaría, sin importar lo que pasase, no terminaría.

Cuando llegaron hasta la casa de los Di Carlo el sol comenzaba a caer pintando todo el paisaje, las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás de la suave brisa, algunas aves revoloteaban por el lugar, era como esas pinturas de Monet que representaban el estado idílico de un paisaje o un estado del ser humano y justo así sentían ellos, como en un sueño. Sus hermanos estaban compartiendo en una banca cerca de las caballerizas y al verlos dejaron ver amplias sonrisas, pero sus miradas eran de desconcierto cuando sus ojos se percataron del estado en el cual se encontraban ambos, el cabello desordenado y algo húmedo, las ropas desarregladas y con algunas hebras de pasto esparcidas por estas.

- No me mires de esa manera, todo fue culpa de tu hermana – Señalo Terry dejando ver media sonrisa cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Albert.

- No te quejes tanto… igual siempre resultabas ganador – Expuso la rubia mirando al chico con una gran sonrisa mientras le colocaba las manos en los hombros para bajar del caballo.

- ¿En que se supone que resultaste siempre ganador? – Pregunto Albert cuando se sentaron cerca de ellos sin dejar de detallarlos.

- En todas las cosas que a Candy se le ocurrieron hacer para pasar este día, primero una carrera de caballos que ella sabía de antemano perdería pero aun así insistió, quiso sorprenderme después retándome a subir un árbol cerca del lago… - La chica lo interrumpió.

- Esa no debes contarla pues me hiciste trampas, no sé cómo lograste subir sin que me percatara de ello, la verdad no pareces del tipo de chico que sepan trepar un árbol, creo que debí haberlo revisado antes – Acoto frunciendo el ceño.

Todos rompieron en una carcajada al ver la actitud de la joven, de verdad ella seguía pensando que él le había hecho trampa pues solo había conocido a un joven que a pesar de su apariencia y su porte aristocrático también subía arboles con gran agilidad, pero… evidentemente no podía mencionar nada al respecto y solo pensarlo era una locura, además Terry no tendría que ser el único en hacer esto – Se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Albert la volvió al presente.

- Candy creo que debes recibir unas cuantas clases de George con respecto a eso de, conoce mejor a tu contrincante antes de proponerle una batalla, te confiaste de tus habilidades sin evaluar las de… Fabrizio – Puntualizo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Pero es que nadie me ha ganado trepando árboles, ni siquiera tú… es ilógico y sigo creyendo que Fabrizio hizo trampas – Explico observando al rubio.

- ¿Te has dejado ganar por Candy? – Pregunto Terry entre sorprendido y divertido.

- Bueno… yo no tuve la ventaja de tener a un árbol por padre – Contesto de manera casual.

- Y supongo que George tampoco es muy buen escalador que digamos – Acoto la castaña quien se había mantenido en silencio, aunque intentaba participar de las conversaciones de su novio, Candy y Terry, aun le costaba un poco, ellos se desenvolvían como los grandes amigos que eran, ella por el contrario no podía evitar sentirse un poco extraviada.

- No, George siempre toma el ascensor – Comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

Eso provoco otra carcajada generalizada, siguieron compartiendo unos minutos más y los hermanos Di Carlo los invitaron a quedarse, pero ya habían adquirido un compromiso antes con la tía abuela y unas visitas de la mujer, ofrecieron entonces los americanos la invitación pero Fransheska le hizo saber a Terry que sus padres habían regresado, por lo cual prefirieron dejarla para otro día. Albert y la castaña pudieron notar el cambio en el chico cuando se enteró de la llegada de los esposos, pero como siempre intentaron disimular, la despedida fue inevitable y cada pareja se dio su espacio para hacerlo, entre besos, caricias y miradas cargadas de amor se prometieron verse al día siguiente.

Después de despedir a los Andley, Terry se volvió para mirar a Luciano y Fiorella quienes habían bajado para saludar a los hermanos, los italianos no necesitan escuchar algo de los labios del castaño pues sus ojos eran más que claros, él deseaba saber porque habían viajado hasta Nueva York, aunque esto ya lo sabía, lo que en verdad quería saber era porque lo habían hecho aun cuando les advirtió que no lo hicieran y lo más importante de todo, que les había dicho el duque y su madre.

- Pasamos al despacho o prefieren hablar aquí – Fue lo único que pronuncio con aparente tranquilidad, pero se le notaba tenso.

- No hace falta ir a ningún lado pues no hay mucho que decir, lamento no haberte informando de nuestro viaje pero como comprenderás no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados – Menciono Luciano mirando un punto imaginario en el salón.

Fransheska y Fiorella se notaban un tanto angustiadas pues algo les decía que esto podía traer problemas a todos, la joven por lo que ignoraba y la madre por lo que conocía sobre esa visita, estaba al tanto de los deseos de Luciano de no decirle nada a Terry ni a Fransheska del parentesco que compartían y aunque trato de persuadirlo para que lo hiciera, no podía presionar más su esposo, todo esto había sido demasiado para él.

- Dejemos eso de lado por ahora, dígame más bien ¿Qué hablo con el duque? ¿Qué sucedió en esa reunión? – Inquirió y la preocupación se coló atrás de sus palabras.

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte hijo… nosotros somos adultos y supimos resolver todo esto de manera cabal, tu padre es un caballero y yo también, así que logramos entendernos… todo lo que te incumbía quedo solucionado – Respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Está seguro de ello Luciano? Sabe que no gana nada con ocultarme las cosas y que tarde o temprano voy a terminar por enterarme… - Se interrumpió al ver como el hombre clavaba la mirada en él y sus ojos reflejaban una especie de dolor y angustia.

- No existe nada más Terruce, tu padre podrá confirmar lo que te digo si deseas hablar con él – Contesto el hombre con seriedad y tranquilidad pues estaba casi seguro que el duque de Grandchester jamás mencionaría nada de lo que escucho en ese despacho, podía tener las certeza que el hombre le ordenaría al sirviente olvidar todo eso y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, si, justo eso haría, como si nada de esto hubiese pasado jamás.

Había salido a dar una vueltas para tomar un poco de aire después de pasar todo un día encerrado en su oficina, pasando de una junta a otra, revisando informes, balances, propuestas y cientos de cosas más que debía atender con rapidez y eficacia, a veces se quedaba mirando a las personas a su alrededor y tratando de descubrir que pensaban, acaso todas esas personas creían que él era una especie de máquina, que no se cansaba nunca y que además no podía cometer errores… - Pensaba cuando sintió una manos apoyarse en sus hombros, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro al tiempo que se relajaba por completo gracias a los masajes que esas manos le brindaban.

- No deberías trabajar tanto, pareces una roca por tanta tensión… o será tu fuerte contextura – Susurro una voz cerca de su oído.

El rubio se tensó aún más alejándose del agarre como si este lo hubiese quemado, su semblante se tornó serio de inmediato y busco con la mirada a la mujer. Katherine le obsequio una hermosa sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado se sentó frente al chico, dejo libre un suspiro y volvió su mirada al jardín.

- ¿Qué pretendes Katherine? – Inquirió el rubio a quema ropa.

- ¿Qué pretendo? No entiendo William… yo solo… - El chico no la dejo continuar.

- Por supuesto que entiendes, esa actitud que has tenido durante los últimos días, las muestras de cariño delante de Fransheska, no me veas como estúpido porque no lo soy ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo eso? - Pregunto de nuevo evidentemente molesto.

- William yo no… no estoy tratando de perjudicarte con tu novia ¡Por Dios tú sabes que yo la aprecio mucho! Los aprecio a ambos, no entiendo… porque muestras esa actitud para conmigo, si me muestro cariñosa contigo es porque me nace hacerlo, sabes cuan agradecida me siento por todo esto que estás haciendo, por haberme recibido en tu casa y hacerme sentir bienvenida… eres mi amigo, siempre lo has sido a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, no puedo creer que pienses que yo deseo hacerte algún mal… - Se interrumpió para liberar un sollozo e intentando contener las lágrimas – Yo jamás haría algo así porque te… - Se detuvo de nuevo esquivando la mirada del rubio y dejando libre una lagrima.

- Kate yo… de verdad perdóname por haberte hablado así, no estoy acostumbrado a estas muestras de cariño por parte de las mujeres que comparte conmigo a diario, solo de Candy y Fransheska… - Ella no lo dejo continuar.

- Yo lo sé… y créeme me causa una envidia enorme ver cómo te muestras con ellas, supongo que no he dejado de ser esa chiquilla caprichosa que tiempo atrás fui, pero yo también deseo tener tu cariño de nuevo, no lo hago con la intención de perjudicar tu relación con Fransheska, jamás haría algo así y lo sabes, es solo que… no sé, extraño a mi amigo, al William que se pasaba horas y horas hablando conmigo de cualquier cosa, que siempre me brindaba una sonrisa o un consejo, yo fui hija única William y tú sabes cómo fue mi infancia no tengo que resumírtelo, por eso cuando te veo con Candy me da tanta nostalgia – Expreso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando al chico con dolor.

- No tienes que sentirte así Katherine, sabes que te aprecio mucho… las cosas han cambiado un poco pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de quererte, sabes que no estás sola y que puedes contar conmigo o con mi tía cuando lo necesites, puedes vernos como a una familia – Indico el rubio con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

- Perdóname por intentar recuperar tu atención con tanto desespero, ahora viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva me doy cuenta que peque de imprudente, lamento tanto haberte puesto en situaciones incomodas con Fransheska, ella es una chica maravillosa y me hace feliz que la hayas encontrado… sé que te hará muy feliz – Esbozo con la mirada brillante y se colocó de pie para llegar hasta donde él se encontraba, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla del rubio – Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí y lo único que deseo es que estés bien, que sea feliz William, cuidar de ti como siempre lo hiciste de mi durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en el colegio, estaría dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo William no dudes nunca de mis buenas intenciones para contigo, todo esto es verdadero… siempre lo ha sido – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos mientras acunaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, le dedico una sonrisa y después subió para darle un beso en la frente cargado de ternura.

Terry había llegado para hablar con Albert pues deseaba pedirle su consejo ya que planeaba contarle todo a Candy antes de su cumpleaños que sería la próxima semana, aprovechando que la rubia se encontraba junto a Fransheska y Fiorella visitando a la modista que se encargaba del diseño del vestido de novia de su hermana, el mayordomo le informo que su amigo se encontraba en el jardín, el parentesco que existía entre los caballeros no ameritaba que fuesen anunciados cuando se visitan, así que el castaño se dirigió hasta la terraza pero al llegar a esta se congelo ante la imagen que se presentó frente a sus ojos. Su amigo se hallaba en una posición bastante comprometedora junto a la condesa de Essex y aunque quiso entrar para constatar con sus propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar, prefirió darle un voto de confianza a su amigo, él sabía cuánto amaba a Fransheska y que jamás haría algo para dañarla.

- Katherine de verdad te agradezco el interés que siente por mí, créeme no tienes nada que temer, yo soy feliz… soy inmensamente feliz, como jamás pensé serlo, puedes estar tranquila por ello, pero no debes olvidarte de ti misma, muchas veces dejamos pasar nuestros sueños y nuestra propia felicidad por estar cuidando de los demás, no digo que esto sea malo, pero tampoco lo es todo en la vida Kate, yo estuve a punto de perder a Fransheska por cuidar de Candy, eso hubiese sido muy injusto para mi… no dejes que te pase lo mismo a ti, eres una mujer hermosa, joven, inteligente, llena de virtudes y estoy seguro que más de una caballero se sentiría el hombre más afortunado del mundo si tú le das la oportunidad de acercarse a ti y tenerte como su esposa – Expreso el rubio llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de ella quien dejo libre una lagrima.

- Todo eso bueno que hay en mí solo tú has logrado verlo William, los demás solo ven a una muñeca de porcelana, que no piensa ni siente, un adorno más que desean llevar a su casa para que haga juego con esta, muy pocos hombres se esmeran por ver más allá de la belleza externa, son contados aquellos que le abren su corazón a las mujeres y las aman de verdad, y yo he conocido uno solo en toda mi vida, ese hombre eres tú William… tú has sido el único hombre que… - Se interrumpió al percatarse de la presencia del castaño en ese lugar.

- Disculpen… no sabía que estabas ocupado Albert – Dijo sin moverse de donde se encontraba.

El rubio percibió de inmediato la molestia en el tono de voz y la postura de su amigo, Katherine se alejó un poco de él y aprovecho esto para ponerse de pie y recibir al joven con una amable sonrisa, pero esta no fue emulada por el castaño por lo cual Albert pudo comprobar que ciertamente estaba molesto, se tensó un poco pero al mismo tiempo le resulto absurda la actitud de Terry pues todo tenía una explicación, él no le había faltado a Fransheska si era lo que el chico estaba pensando.

- Solo estaba conversando un poco con Katherine, pasa por favor – Indico con un ademan.

- Buenas tardes señor Di Carlo, es grato verle – Lo saludo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes señora – Contesto el chico en tono cortante mirándola fijamente. – Vine porque deseo comentarte algo muy importante, quería pedir tu ayuda… pero puedo pasar en otro momento, tal vez mañana – Agrego mirando al rubio.

- No hará falta señor Di Carlo, William y yo podemos seguir con nuestra platica más tarde ¿Te parece después de la cena? – Le pregunto al heredero con gesto inocente.

El rubio fue salvado por la campana pues en ese preciso momento apareció Arthur en el umbral de la puerta para anunciarle que George se encontraba al teléfono y necesitaba comunicarle algo sumamente importante, el chico salió dejándole sus disculpas a los presentes y prometiendo regresar cuanto antes, pidiéndole a Terry que lo esperase allí pues él también deseaba decirle algo con respecto a su situación con Candy.

El chico lo vio alejarse quedándose inmóvil sin siquiera volverse a mirar a la mujer a sus espaldas; esta por el contrario se deleitaba con la figura del chico de espaldas, estos días sin verlo le había hecho olvidar lo apuesto que era, lo varonil y elegante, ese porte real, ciertamente era un regalo para los ojos femeninos, contuvo el suspiro que revoloteaba en su pecho paseando su mirada por la figura gallarda y atlética del chico mientras en su cabeza se formaban cientos de imágenes, ya había escuchado de algunas de sus amigas más experimentadas y desinhibidas que tener a dos hombres para complacerte era una experiencia única en la vida, que nada se comparaba a esta, que nunca se volvía a ser la misma después de eso, pero a ella siempre le pareció algo que rayaba en lo vulgar y que estaba más allá de cualquier fantasía que pudiese tener… evidentemente no se había topado con estos dos hombres, pues desde hace un tiempo para acá la idea no solo había dejado de parecerle impropia, sino que había comenzado a tentarla verdaderamente, pues había descubierto una lujuria y una pasión desenfrenada en Albert que la hacían desearlo más, lástima que la desperdiciara en esa insulsa de Fransheska Di Carlo… en el caso del hombre ante sus ojos con la mojigata de Candice – Pensaba cuando el chico giro sobre sus talones y clavo la mirada en ella, sus ojos parecían dos brasas ardientes y su rostro parecía hecho de granito.

- Condesa me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con usted… ¿Si no tiene problema con ello? – Inquirió el joven mirándola.

- Por supuesto que no señor… Fabrizio, pero por favor llámeme Katherine, ya llevamos tiempo conociéndonos y eso del protocolo es tan anticuado – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Como desee Katherine, la verdad es que solo deseo decirle una sola cosa – Dijo y espero a que ella asintiera para continuar – Manténgase en la posición que tiene en esta casa y no quiera obtener nada más, actué con mesura y no se arriesgue a perder lo que tiene hasta el momento, no comenta los mismos errores del pasado – Expreso con tono determinante.

- Fabrizio… no entiendo lo que quiere decirme, creo que no he rebasado ninguna norma de cortesía o convivencia como para arriesgar mi estadía en esta casa… si lo dice por lo que vio cuando entro, eso tiene una explicación, William y yo somos grandes amigos desde que éramos apenas unos niños, lo que usted vio fue un simple gesto de cariño… - Ella intentaba seguir pero él la detuvo y su mirada era más dura y fría.

- Lo que yo vi Katherine no requiere de explicaciones pues está muy claro, no voy a desconfiar de mi amigo pues sé quién es Albert, es un caballero que ama profundamente a mi hermana y que jamás haría nada para lastimarla, pero también sé quién es usted y en su caso las cosas son distintas… crea fama y acuéstate a dormir, eso lo puedo aplicar a usted perfectamente condesa de Essex – Puntualizo en la misma actitud.

- Yo… usted no tiene derecho a juzgarme sin conocerme, el hecho de ser el hermano de la prometida de William no le da ese derecho, así que le agradezco se limite al papel que tiene en esta casa así como me lo pide señor, si alguien debe reclamarme algo es William y nadie más – Expreso con voz altanera mirándolo desafiante.

- Aléjese de Albert y no intente interferir en su relación con mi hermana, porque le aseguro que terminara lamentándolo – Sentencio sin titubear.

- ¿Me está amenazando? – Inquirió ella sorprendida por la actitud del chico en tono ofendido.

- Tómelo como mejor le plazca, con su permiso señora que tenga buenas tardes – Respondió con tono tajante y se volvió dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

La mujer se quedó observándolo mientras dentro de su pecho el desconcierto comenzaba a ser remplazado por la ira, solo dos personas en esta vida le habían hecho unos desplantes semejantes y esos se habían ganado su odio y su desprecio, aun siendo quienes eran así que este hombre no sabía, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba a él y su adorada hermana, nadie la humillaba y después se quedaba como si nada.

Albert salía del despacho para regresar con Terry y Katherine cuando se encontró con el chico quien se disponía a marcharse, su semblante aunque aparentemente tranquilo trataba de ocultar la rabia que hacia estrago en él.

- Espera Terry… dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo con respecto a Candy ¿Por qué te vas de esa manera? – Pregunto desorientado.

- Lo podemos hacer mañana en tu oficina si no tienes problemas, solo un consejo Albert… no te dejes embaucar por una mujer como la condesa de Essex, créeme se porque te lo digo – Contesto el castaño sin poder ocultar el desagrado que le producía esa mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede Terry? Si fue por lo que viste hace un momento… - Intentaba decir cuando el chico lo detuvo llevándole una mano al hombro.

- Amigo yo confió en ti y sé que nunca harás nada para defraudar a Fransheska, sé que la amas, pero también sé reconocer a las personas que se siente mal por ver a otros felices, créeme que si pudiese regresar el tiempo lo primero que haría sería alejarme tanto como me hubiese resultado posible de Susana, así no le hubiese hecho daño ni a ella ni a Candy… solo te pido que no confíes ciegamente en esta mujer – Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Terry no tienes por qué advertirme nada con respecto a Katherine, yo la conozco desde hace años, cuando apenas éramos unos niños y créeme tú a mí, ella no es una mala mujer – Expuso el rubio tratando de mediar.

- La conoces bien… Albert las personas cambian y más cuando son expuestos a un mundo como la monarquía, te aseguro que Katherine no estuvo exenta de ello… no es de caballeros hablar de las mujeres, pero solo te puedo decir que de esa niña que tú conociste no queda mucho, si deseas ayudarla puedes hacerlo pero déjale en claro cuál es tu postura y cuáles son tus sentimientos, a veces ser amable puede ser confundido con amor y ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, ni siquiera se aproxima… será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para mañana, Candy debe estar por llegar… ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas a la casa y nos ahorras a Luciano y a mi escuchar los detalles del vestido de Fran por lo menos durante unas tres horas? – Pregunto en un tono más relajado.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y lo miro de forma acusadora, pero al ver que el castaño entornaba los ojos dejo libre media sonrisa, se dio unas palmadas en la espalda, un gesto cómplice que desde hacía mucho no mostraban, en solo días había vuelto a ser esos amigos incondicionales, salieron rumbo a la casa de los Di Carlo. Katherine se encontraba a unos pasados del lugar escondida tras unas cortinas y aunque no logro escuchar la conversación de los hombres, pudo notar por la tensión en ambos que estaban hablando de lo sucedido en el jardín, tampoco pasó desapercibido el gesto que compartieron, tan solo semanas atrás esos se trataban con confianza y amabilidad, pero algo había cambiado… era como si ahora su relación fuese más estrecha, como de hermanos. Además esa seguridad que mostro Fabrizio al hablar de Albert… otro en su lugar hubiese llevado al paredón de los acusados al rubio en lugar de declararlo completamente inocente, aquí estaba pasando algo – Pensaba mientras lo veía subir cada uno en su auto y salir de la propiedad seguramente hacia la casa Di Carlo.

Llevaba dos días encerrada en su habitación y no era justo era su casa y podía andar por ella desnuda si le daba la gana, solo que, lo ultimo que quería era verle la cara a Jules porque no quería que el odio que sentía por él siguiera aumentando con algún comentario de su parte, no soportaba la idea de tenerlo bajo el mismo techo.

- Aun no se como a Frank se le ocurrió la maldita idea de dejarlo en la casa durante doce días.- Cavilaba Elisa sentada en su cama en medio de almohadones, mientras hojeaba una revista.

No lo soportaba, todo el amor que sentía por él se esfumo ahora solo sentía rencor, rabia, dolor. No… no podía dejar que Jules la perturbara de esa manera, no tenia porque esconderse, debía ser fuerte y simplemente ignorarlo, por lo que decidió salir, tenia que hacer algo para distraerse y eso haría. – Se levanto de la cama y se encamino al baño cuarenta minutos después estaba bajando las escaleras con su ropa de equitación.

Como era de esperarse él se encontraba en la sala, ella paso de largo sin mirarlo, pero él se puso de pie rápidamente y la tomo por uno de sus brazos cerrándole el codo.

- Elisa necesito hablar contigo un momento. – Pidió en un susurro mirándola a los ojos.

- Pues yo no tengo un momento. – Soltándose bruscamente del agarre y lanzándole una mirada llena de odio, volvió a encaminarse.

- Necesito hablar contigo. – Acoto nuevamente Jules acelerando el paso y cerrando el de ella.

- Lo siento pero le he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar con usted. - Abriéndose pasó nuevamente al esquivarlo.

- ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? está bien, te entiendo, pero yo si… necesito que me escuches. – Tomándola de nuevo por el brazo y acercándose peligrosamente a ella quien se lleno de nervios y recorrió la sala con la vista, por si algún sirviente aparecía.

- No me toques. – Dijo con rabia y arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que jalaba el brazo y le daba un empujón. – No quiero que me toques… acaso no puedes entenderlo… deja de tocarme - Y salió rápidamente hacia la cocina echando un vistazo a las empleadas, salió al jardín al estar en este empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta las caballerizas.

Jules había quedado estupefacto ante la reacción de Elisa, pero no desistiría si después de que lo escuchara continuaba con esa actitud pues lo daría todo por perdido, antes ni muerto.

Siguió los pasos de Elisa, pasando por la cocina y saludando a las mujeres que mas de una le dedico una mirada curiosa, por lo que prefirió quedarse un rato mas para que no sospecharan después de un par de minutos salió y se encamino a paso rápido cuando diviso a Elisa corriendo a una gran distancia, ya las mucamas no lo verían por lo que empezó a correr acortando la distancia entre ambos pero no pudo alcanzarla ella entro en las caballerizas y él poco después pensó interceptarla ahí, pero al ver a Peter tuvo que detenerse viendo como ella salía ya del cubículo en Hades, no perdería la oportunidad por lo que aprovecho que Apolo estaba ensillado y lo monto con temor pero lo hizo, algún día tenia que vencer el miedo y ese día había llegado.

- Señor un milagro verlo cabalgando. – Hablo Peter amablemente.

- En algún momento tenia que hacerlo Peter, es que si no lo hago se me olvida. –Dijo aparentemente tranquilo, pero lo que quería era salir a toda prisa y poder alcanzar a Elisa.

- Bueno entonces no lo entretengo mas, que tenga un excelente paseo. – Expreso con una sonrisa y quitándose el sombrero.

- Gracias Peter. – Y salió al galope con el corazón en la boca y pidiéndole a Dios que Apolo no se le diera por tumbarlo, después de un par de minutos al galope la pudo ver, iba como alma que lleva el diablo y el pobre de Hades era el que pagaba toda la rabia pues no paraba de azotarlo con la fusta, como podía tener tanta agilidad para cabalgar, se lleno de valor y empezó a azotar a Apolo o de lo contrario no la alcanzaría nunca, se encontraban lo bastante lejos de la casa tanto que temió perderse si no podía alcanzar a Elisa.

Elisa vio hacia atrás y pudo ver donde venia Jules – Él muy maldito me mintió, me dijo que no sabía cabalgar ¿Que es eso que hace entonces? – Se dijo la joven y azotaba con mayor fuerza a Hades, quien ya estaba cansado y muy poco hacia caso a los latigazos. – Vamos Hades, corre… Hades no te detengas. – Pero el caballo ya no podía mas, se paro en seco y se levanto en su dos patas delanteras tirándola al suelo el cual se encontraba húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

A Jules se le detuvo el corazón al verla caer, frenando inmediatamente a Apolo y bajándose lo más rápido que podía pero para su mala suerte uno de sus pies se enredo haciéndolo caer, no fue nada grave por lo que se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo hasta la joven quien se ponía de pie en ese instante que al verlo acercarse salió corriendo.

Ella corría mientras de su pelo caían las hojas secas que se le habían incrustado en la caída, estaba toda llena de lodo y algo adolorida pero igual corría no permitiría que él la agarrara, casi no tenia oxigeno, estaba sumamente cansada y lo peor era que estaba demasiado lejos de la casa, corría, cuando sintió que los brazos de Jules cerraban su cintura.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba la joven mientras se estremecía haciendo el intento por liberarse, sabía que no podría, él tenía mucha mas fuerza por lo que se quedo tranquila dándole la confianza para que aflojara un poco los brazos.

- Elisa… Elisa necesito hablarte. – Hablaba entrecortadamente por la falta de oxigeno, con la respiración agitada y enterrando la cara en la nuca de la joven, aspirando el olor de su cabello, ese que tanto había extrañado, al parecer ahora si se dejaría hablar estaba tranquila hasta que sintió un pisotón que lo hizo soltarla en un auto reflejo y ella se disparo a correr nuevamente, espero unos segundos mientras se le pasaba el dolor y empezó a perseguirla de nuevo, alcanzándola a los pocos metros, tomándola de nuevo pero volviéndola hacia él, ambos estaban cansados por lo que ella se quedo tranquila, pero la mantenía sujeta por los brazos con fuerza para que no se le escapara nuevamente, cuando recupero un poco el aliento la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo.

- Solo quiero que me escuches… solo te pido eso. – Ella se mantuvo en silencio. – Lo que tengo que decirte es que… ¿¡Dios por donde empiezo! – Pregunto alzando la vista al cielo. En ese momento el dolor que sintió fue indescriptible, Elisa le había dado un rodillazo en los testículos, cayendo de rodillas ante el dolor, solo escucho lejanamente cuando le dijo.

- Estúpido. – Corría nuevamente.

- Me va a matar…. Dios como duele – Dijo el joven acunándoselos y espabilando para que las lágrimas no salieran, como pudo se puso de pie y caminaba, dejando la sangre circular nuevamente, para luego correr. - ¡Elisa! ¡Elisa! – Ella corría sin prestarle el más mínimo de atención a los llamados de Jules que aun estaba tras ella cuando tropezó al tratar de saltar un tronco de un árbol que seguramente se había caído con la tormenta de la noche anterior, cayendo al suelo, él se detuvo nuevamente en seco. – Mierda… ¿Elisa estas bien? – Pregunto con el corazón latiendo a mil y llenándose de temor, Mientras ella se sentaba y lo miraba le contesto.

- No te acerques. – Con la voz agitada y cargada de rabia.

- Elisa esto es ridículo… ya esta bien si. – Dijo en un ruego.

- ¿Que no escuchas? no te acerque, lárgate. – Gritaba y empezó a lanzarle ramas y piedras.

- Elisa ya… Elisa… detente… le vas a hacer daño a alguien… puedes dejar de ser tan irracional… Elisa. – Decía al tiempo que esquivaba para no ser blanco de las piedras, como pudo salió corriendo a ella de nuevo pero esta vez la tomo y se lanzo al suelo con ella forcejeando él por no dejarla escapar y ella por hacerlo.

- ¡Déjame!… ¡Déjame! – Gritaba haciendo la mayor fuerza por soltarse, cuando pudo salió gateando pero él la tomo por el pie y la jalo, mientras ella con el pie libre le dio un golpe con la bota en la boca volteándole la cara haciendo que una luz cegara a Jules por unos segundo tenso la mandíbula ante el dolor y se lleno nuevamente de paciencia esa que perdió al sentir el dolor en su cara, ella logro zafarse pero solo un poco porque él aun a ciegas antes el dolor la tomo de nuevo por el pie y la jalo colocándola entre sus rodillas inmovilizándola, tomándola por las muñecas aferrándolas al suelo, mas sin embargo Elisa seguía dando la pelea, moviendo sus piernas por lo que él apretó mas su cárcel.

- Escúchame… escúchame. – Le pedía con voz ahogada y el corazón en la garganta él no podía mas estaba cansado.

- Déjame… déjame por favor. – Rogaba Elisa con la voz agitada y el subibaja de su pecho desesperado. – Por favor… te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. – Rogo con un hilo de voz, pues sentía mucho miedo y las lagrimas nadaban en su garganta. – Me estas haciendo daño… por favor. – Apenas dijo estas palabras dos lágrimas rodaron por sus sienes, él cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro para abrirlos lentamente y clavar su mirada en la marrón de ella.

- Tranquilízate, tranquila… - Susurro llenándose de dolor ante las suplicas de ella, pero necesitaba decirle todo. – Solo déjame que te lo diga, déjame que te diga algo y después te dejo te lo prometo – Jules le hablaba mirándola a los ojos, ella se tranquilizo un poco y supo que era el momento preciso para hablar. – Yo he pensando que no era bueno para ti, por eso hice todo lo posible para que te alejaras de mi, salía con Nicole, pero te juro… Elisa yo te juro por mi… por mi alma que se vaya ahora mismo al quinto infierno si yo tuve algo con Nicole… yo… yo me escondía en el apartamento, pero no me servía de nada Elisa, no sirve nada, no puedo estar lejos de ti porque cuando estoy contigo me siento distinto. – Sentía la garganta inundada ante las lágrimas, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y la respiración aun agitada. Me siento bueno así sea un desgraciado y no me importe lo que le estoy haciendo al mejor amigo de mi padre, lo que le pase a Frank si algún día se entera, si le da un infarto, si me mata ya no me importa Elisa, he intentado alejarme porque no quiero hacerte daño, sé que si esto se llega a saber la mas perjudicada serás tú, pero es que a tu lado me siento mejor persona, por eso no puedo alejarme, no puedo aunque lo intente, aunque lo intente con todas mis ganas, no voy a ser capaz nunca, porque soy un adicto… un adicto a tu besos, a tus caricias, a tu olor, tu sabor, si podría morir ahora mismo lo haría feliz porque estas a mi lado, tengo mas miedo a perderte que a morir, solo tu voz resucita mis músculos dormidos, mis latidos enterrados. Cuando tus manos me tocan curan mis heridas más invisibles – Jules estaba temblando, le estaba ofreciendo el alma en cada una de sus palabras, mientras Elisa lo miraba y rodaban lagrimas que quemaban sus sienes e iban a dar al suelo, él se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de ella pero solo se mantenía en silencio, después de unos minutos ella dijo:

- ¿Has terminado? – En su voz aun se podía sentir rabia, él solo asintió en silencio comprendiendo que ya no había nada que hacer que por mas que lo intento a ella no le importo nada, la libero y ella se puso de pie y se encamino con paso lento, sin volverse a mirarlo, él se quedo sentado sintiendo como se le quebraba el alma, con la cabeza entre las manos, la vio alejarse, de pronto una alarma en él se encendió, eso era lo que decía su boca, pero no lo que decían sus ojos, si de verdad no lo quería tendría que decírselo su cuerpo, sus besos. Se puso de pie y corrió de nuevo hasta ella jalándola por una mano y atrayéndola hacia él, besándola apasionadamente al cual ella respondió por poco tiempo, lo empujo y le dio con todas sus fuerzas una cachetada para luego quedarse mirándolo iracunda, lo que ella no contaba era que Jules ya había sobrepasado sus limites por lo que le devolvió la bofetada, ya se había cansado de esa situación, porque se empeñaba en hacerle creer que no sentía nada, porque ignorarlo si con ese beso le había dicho todo.

Elisa se llevo la mano a la mejilla donde él le había pegado la cual le ardía y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mirándolo mientras los ojos de él mantenían la sorpresa de aun no creer lo que había hecho, no reacciono a tiempo y se dejo llevar por la rabia, aun estaba alterado y sentía ganas de llorar por haberla maltratado, no sabia como pedirle disculpas por lo que solo se quedo mirándola mientras los ojos de ambos se cristalizaban cada vez más, cuando por fin se armó de valor para abrir la boca y pedir perdón Elisa se lanzo a él y le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, Jules dio un paso hacia atrás pues perdió un poco el equilibrio no espero esa reacción de la joven quien lo estaba asfixiando con un beso, el cual era desesperado, cargado de pasión, sus lenguas de enredaban dolorosamente, se mordían los labios, se jalaban de los cabellos, en pocos minutos se encontraban desnudos sentados y ella encima de él, la joven mordía la mandíbula de él instalándose con su lengua en la división de su barbilla, saboreaba el cuello, los hombros y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda masculina, mientras que él apretaba la espalda y le mordía los hombros sin detenerse en hacerlo con cuidado, ella lo jalaba por los cabellos y él respiraba en la boca de ella bajando y mordiéndole la barbilla, succionando el cuello mientras masajeaba los senos con fuerza y esto hacia sentir en ella oleadas de placer inexplicables, mientras respiraba por la boca y los gemidos salían sin parar confundiéndose con los guturales de él, ella se mecía rápida, luego lentamente, de nuevo rápido aspirándose los alientos mirándose a los ojos, sin palabras, él le mordía los labios y se trepaba a la espalda para luego aferrase a las caderas como naufrago a la su tabla de salvación, los cuerpos ardían, estaban rojos de la pasión que los estaba consumiendo.

Elisa podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el mas mínimo susurro al odio, con la piel en guardia esperando el mas mínimo roce, sintiendo como un dedo repasaba sus labios, mientras con la lengua investigaba y saboreaba, millones de átomos se agitaban dentro de ella, un suave roce avanzaba por el interior de sus muslos cómplice de los deseos se filtraba entre sus piernas y la caricia la hacia estremecer, la excitación se desbordaba, suspirando entrecortadamente y se entrega a la mas bella agonía, sintiendo que va a explotar, perdiéndose en sus ojos, mientras solo escucha un lejano murmullo del viento, sentía que flotaba, su mente se puso en blanco y una luz cegadora cubrió sus ojos.

Solo era consiente del temblor del cuerpo del Jules y el de ella, mientras la llamaba en susurros guturales y entrecortados muñeca, Diosa, princesa… cuantos términos mas utilizo no sabe, porque perdió la conciencia, es como si el alma se escapara del cuerpo, respiraba el aliento de Jules mientras recibía su fuego, la fuerza de su sangre, la vibración de su pulso en cada uno de sus nervios, cuando Elisa se encontró con el verde gris, que apenas espabilaba y de ellos salían lagrimas, primera vez en que casi un año que lo veía llorar, no decía nada solo se perdía en la mirada de Elisa y las lagrimas salían con facilidad, ella limpiaba con sus manos la humedad y mas salían, empezó a besarlo tiernamente, solo con roce de labios mientras, él le acariciaba los cabellos y los acomodaba.

Y ella ahogo un jadeo cargado de llanto en la boca de él y acariciaba con manos trémulas las mejillas masculinas, mientras besaba los labios rojos y llenos a causa del deseo y las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar. – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ella temiendo por los pensamientos de él, pero más que por su actitud, por sus lágrimas, tenia miedo de que se estuviese despidiendo.

- Nada. – Susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía explicar lo que sentía, solo podía decir que estaba volviendo a nacer, y que para entrar al cielo no hay que morir, que la amaba tanto que pensaba que era imposible que alguien amara con tanta intensidad, nunca imagino que en él podía existir un sentimiento tan fuerte como único, que lloraba porque había sentido perderla y otra vez estaba entre sus brazos, que cuando se separaron ella lo había dejado con el alma vacía, que le robo la fe y todo lo demás, que por mas que intento la herida no dejaba de sangrar y su recuerdo lo incineraba día a día lentamente, que aunque quisiera encontrar a otra ya no podría, ninguna podría ser lo que era Elisa, su luz, su devoción, su amor sin reproche que lo complacía a la saciedad pero conservando algo de inocencia, si no fuera porque la tiene en sus brazos podría jurar que no era de verdad, que tenia miedo de perderla nuevamente pero sobre todo tenia la certeza de que estaba perdido, sabia que si se separaban nuevamente no saldría nunca adelante, que era su ángel que lo subía al cielo, pero también podía ser el demonio que lo condujera al mismo infierno.

- ¿Jules que te pasa? Me estas preocupando. – Pregunto con voz quebrada por las lágrimas, mirándolo a los ojos mientras, le secaba las lágrimas y él enjugaba las de ella, caminando con la yema de sus dedos por el cuello y mejillas de ella, queriendo penetrar en su interior por la miel de sus ojos.

- Nada… es… es solo que aun me duelen un poco. – Dijo mirando hacia abajo para jugarle una broma, pues la mirada de ella le grito miedo y quería hacerla sentir segura, que entre sus brazos se sintiese segura, por lo que la cerro en un abrazo.

-Lo… lo siento me hubiese dicho antes. – Dijo Elisa al tiempo que se separaba un poco pues estaba aun uno dentro del otro, se iba a poner de pie cuando la tomo por la cintura.

-No… no quédate así, no importa. – Abrazándola nuevamente y le susurro al odio. – Elisa hazme el amor otra vez – Colocando las manos en las mejillas de la joven y mirándola a los ojos. - Hazme el amor muñeca, tócame… no eres mi amante Elisa, eres mi piel, me haces temblar el universo, haces que dentro de mi se desate un vendaval. – Ella empezó a moverse lentamente y entrecortaba las palabras de él con sus besos. – Así… así hazme tuyo… solo tuyo… vuélveme loco… así… - Tomando el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes y jadeando antes lo movimientos de ella.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿No te duele? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos para luego acercarse y depositar suaves besos en cada uno. Él solo negó con la cabeza.

- Contigo no hay dolor… solo eres pasión que entra a mi cuerpo y hierve en mi interior, eres un huracán que me desborda… eso eres Elisa. – Rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la joven y en un movimiento la acomodo sobre la grama húmeda la cual estaba sumamente fría por lo que ella arqueo un poco la espalda y él solo bajo la cabeza tomado entre su boca uno de los senos de la joven y con sus manos apretaba uno de sus mulos, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de ella palmo a palmo, quien enredaba sus manos en las hebras castañas y él solo rozaba con sus dientes la piel de seda de los pecho de ella, logrando que los cuerpo de ambos se sacudieran ante el deseo y el frio.

Volvió a tomarla y la acerco mas a él quien se sentó con ella encima, succionando suavemente los labios femeninos, encarcelándola entres su brazos, explorando con sus dedos las hebras rojizas, presionando la nuca de Elisa para que no se alejara un solo milímetro, saboreando el cielo en la boca de ella, quien le volvía el mundo del revés a besos, besándola como si después de eso beso no hubiese nada mas, como si fuese la ultima vez, como si apenas sus labios se separasen este explotaría en millones de pedazos, pero estaba le necesidad de respirar, tratando de encontrarla entre toques y succiones de labios, entre caricias de lenguas, separándose a centímetros dejando su respiración en la boca de la joven, para después descender de a poco y descansar su fuerte espalda sobre la hierba sintiendo en cada musculo marcado de esta el frio, pero un calor lo arraso por completo nublándole el espacio y el tiempo al sentir a Elisa consumiendo lentamente con su flor de fuego su pilar por entero, sintiendo cada musculo del interior de la joven, como este se abrazaba a sus palpitaciones y se unían en un solo latido, apenas teniendo conciencia para bailar con sus dedos en los costados de ella, quien danzaba sobre él con una lentitud torturante, sin separarse un solo centímetro, sin elevarse un ápice, solo como iba y venia, encantándolo con el movimiento de su vientre el cual imitaba la sensualidad de la serpiente arrastrándose para ofrecer el mas dulce de los pecados, el calor de sus manos una en su abdomen y otra en uno de sus muslos, apoyándose en este, el roce de sus pieles que parecían haberse sellado, logro tener un poco de conciencia y abrió los ojos para encontrársela disfrutando con los ojos cerrado y con la cabeza al cielo, en ese momento intensifico, los movimientos y se dejo caer sobre Jules quien con uno de sus brazos cerro su espalda y la otra mano se poso sobre uno de los glúteos de la pelirroja quien al elevarse un poco le dejo a él el mando moviéndose dentro de ella, atravesándola con su espada en incontable ocasiones y un torrencial de gemidos salían de su boca y se ahogaba en la de él, quien al sentirla y verla tan colmada, apretaba aun mas sus agarre e intensificaba sus movimientos en ascenso, descenso, Elisa paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza del francés y la elevo un poco de la hierva haciendo con esto que sus labios se rosasen y una vez mas la lagrimas que se desbordaban ante la dicha de un orgasmo tan maravilloso.

- ¿Dime que no estoy soñando? – Pregunto ahogada y él sin detenerse en sus movimientos solo reduciéndolos un poco la miro a los ojos ahogados y le respondió.

- No creo que estemos soñando… no lo creo… - Succionando uno de los labios de la pelirroja, mientras sentía el roce se los senos de ella sobre su pecho ante el movimiento que él mismo lograba en el cuerpo de ella con los de él.

- ¿También soñabas conmigo? – Pregunto acariciando con el pulgar los labios de Jules, quien sentía la suavidad del toque y el aliento tibio sobre sus labios húmedos a besos.

- Cada noche… - Acoto llevando la mano que mantenía en la espalda a la cabeza de la pelirroja y la hizo ahogarse en el beso que le ofrecía, mientras que la que descansaba en el glúteo subió a la cadera, apretándola y indicándole que quería que fuese ella quien tomara el control en el instante, gesto que ella conocía a la perfección por lo que una vez mas danzaba sintiendo ese calor, vibraciones y humedad dentro, para segundos después ella desbocarse y cabalgarlo enérgicamente, ofreciendo la melodía de las pieles y él cerraba con sus manos la diminuta cintura de la pelirroja.

En un movimiento rápido él estuvo encima de ella haciéndose espacio en medio colocándose de rodillas, desbocándose, penetrando hasta donde era posible, cubriendo con sus manos los pechos de la joven aferrándose a estos, Elisa elevo sus caderas y solo se apoyaba sobre la grama con la parte superior de su espalda construyéndole a Jules en ese momento el puente perfecto, quien con sus manos freno en su cintura, moldeándola al tamaño de sus manos, apretando esta ante sus arremetidas, podría soltar de un solo lado pero solo para brindarle al vientre de la joven el calor y energía de la palma de su mano que a segundos se deslizaba hasta uno de sus pechos, ascendía hasta la clavícula y seguidamente cerraba el cuello de ella ofreciéndole una tortura extremadamente divina, después subía un poco mas y acariciaba tiernamente una sus mejillas y tomaba su mandíbula perdiéndose en su mirada sin detenerse si quiera a respirar , mientras por dentro arrasaba como el mar en plena tormenta, llegando a los limites que Elisa podría recibirlo, quería fundirse en ella y una vez mas esa mano emprendía el viaje de regreso a la cintura, mientras la cabalga con ardor susurrando palabras roncas llenas de pasión y deseos preguntando si la complacía a la saciedad y ella le respondía al pedirle que no se detuviera y aferrándose a la grama un tercer viaje al cielo y él esta vez la acompañaría, sentía todo esa mezcla tan grande e inexplicable, que germinaba en su ser y recorría todo su cuerpo, sintiendo esas cosquillas en sus testículos y el fuego en su vientre, ese que solo Elisa había logrado despertar, una vez más tocaron el cielo sin tener alas, dando rienda suelta al placer y al amor, él alzando el vuelo tras la piel de ella, amándose sin reglas teniendo por testigo la inmensidad del cielo, tratando de hacer de ese momento una eternidad, entregándose sin rendirse a lo que sentían y apagando el fuego que los consumía él se dejo caer sobre ella regalándole una vez mas el peso de su cuerpo, mientras las caderas de Jules danzaban, sin abandonar el cuerpo de la joven, presionando hasta donde le era posible, mientras los jadeos se ahogaban en las bocas entre abiertas de ambos.

Cansados se quedaron abrazados esperando que la respiración se normalizara, solo escuchando la respiración, después de unos minutos la atrajo nuevamente hacia él y la sentó ahorcajadas mientras los besos no paraban, se sentían cansados pero no lo suficiente como para que los labios de uno reclamaran los del otro, ella se sentó a un lado pues ya tenían los cuerpos entumecidos, él tomó su chaqueta y abrió sus piernas colocándola en el medio luego tomo a Elisa por la cintura y la sentó de espaldas a él abrazándola y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella mientras le daba besos en el hombro derecho y la espalda de ella descansaba en el pecho de él sintiendo el palpitar tranquilo de su corazón. Así pasaron casi una hora percatándose del tiempo, ya habían permanecido mucho tiempo por fuera de seguro en la casa ya estarían preocupados por ella, quedando en que ella llegaría primero y él llegaría ya después de que todos los sirvientes se hubiesen ido a la casa del fondo para que no sospecharan nada, explicándole como llegar, pues si no se perdería ya que de nada le serviría guiarse por la casa que se podía ver en la distancia tras los arboles, si no conocía el camino, se encontraría caminando en círculos, le explicaba mientras se vestían, cuando estuvo lista se paro frente a él y le pregunto.

- Listo ¿Qué tal estoy? – Abriendo los brazos para dejarse mirar.

- Para mi hermosa, única… pero para los empleados de la casa… ¿Tengo que ser sincero? – Pregunto dejando salir una pequeña carcajada, esas que le alegraban el alma a ella, quien solo asintió en silencio. – Estas hecha un completo desastre, mira nada mas lo enredado que esta tu cabello la ropa toda llena de barro.

- ¿Y es culpa de quien? – Respondió dándole un suave golpe en el hombro y dejando ver una de las sonrisas que le iluminaban la vida a Jules. – Bueno diré la verdad, que mas me toca. – Dijo seriamente y el joven abrió desorbitadamente los ojos. – Pues que me he caído del caballo.

- Si… si… si y que te has quedado enganchada y de paso Hades te arrastro por todo Chicago. – Soltando otra carcajada.

- Muy gracioso… ¿Es que tan mal estoy? – Pregunto tratando de arreglarse.

- No estas divina, tanto que me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor otra vez. – Atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.

- Ya Jules se juicioso, estoy hablando enserio. – Dijo dejando descansar las manos en el pecho varonil.

- Yo también hablo enserio. – Dándole un beso, por fin ella partió ante una larga despedida de besos, daba dos pasos y él la seguía tomándola de nuevo por la cintura para perderse en sus labios.

Cuando Elisa llego a la casa no puedo evitar ser el centro de miradas, André al verla en ese estado se acerco hasta ella alarmado y le preguntó.

- ¿Por Dios señora que le ha pasado?

- Nada André solo me he caído del caballo. – Dijo tranquilamente y subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Pero se encuentra bien?, ¿No le duele nada?, ¿Si quiere llamo al medico para que la examine?

- No hace falta André estoy perfectamente bien. – Continuando su camino- Él hombre susurro para él "parece que hubiera estado en el ojo de un tornado de esos que hay en Kansas y son primera plana en todos los diario", ella pudo escucharlo y se dijo – Tienes toda la razón André acabo de estar en el ojo de un tornado… no… no un tornado es poco, en el ojo de un huracán. – Terminando de subir las escaleras con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**¡Amar a una mujer, sentir su aliento,**_

_**y escuchar a su lado**_

_**lo dulce y armonioso de su acento;**_

_**tener su boca a nuestra boca unida**_

_**y su cuello en el nuestro reclinado,**_

_**es el placer mas grato de la vida,**_

_**el goce mas profundo**_

_**que puede disfrutarse sobre el mundo!**_

_**Porque el amor al hombre es tan preciso,**_

_**como el agua a las flores,**_

_**como el querube ardiente al paraíso;**_

_**es el prisma de mágicos colores**_

_**que transforma y convierte**_

_**las espinas en rosas,**_

_**y que hace bella hasta la misma muerte**_

_**a pesar de sus formas espantosas.**_

_**Amando a una mujer, olvida el hombre**_

_**hasta su misma esencia,**_

_**sus deberes mas santos y su nombre;**_

_**no cambia por el cielo su existencia;**_

_**y con su afán y su delirio, loco,**_

_**acaricia sonriendo su creencia,**_

_**y el mundo entero le parece poco...**_

_**¡Existir es amar! Quien no comprende**_

_**esa emoción dulcísima y suave,**_

_**esa tierna fusión de dos criaturas**_

_**gimiendo en un gemido,**_

_**en un goce gozando**_

_**y latiendo en unísono latido...**_

_**Quien no comprende ese placer supremo,**_

_**purísimo y sonriente,**_

_**ése miente si dice que ha vivido;**_

_**si dice que ha gozado, miente.**_

_**Amor... Manuel Acuña. (Fragmento)**_

_**Continuara...**_


	139. Capitulo 43 parte 3

_**Hola chicas espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo, yo aquí reportándome ante las peticiones, estaba por publicar cuando vi el comentario Mona… de verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo… bueno no les quito mas tiempo para que puedan leer.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 43**_

_**Parte 3**__**.**_

El cumpleaños de Candy estaba próximo por lo cual Annie estaba organizándole una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, las cosas parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad para todos, Candy y Fabrizio habían retomado su relación y ahora se les veía más unidos que nunca, salían a dar paseos con frecuencias, se mostraban más cariñosos y enamorados; por su parte Albert y Fransheska también habían retomado los preparativos para su boda, aunque la joven en ocasiones se tornaba taciturna y se ausentaba con frecuencia, buscaba con todas sus fuerzas superar la situación que su familia atravesaba y resignarse de una vez por todas a la pérdida de su hermano, agradecía que Terry se mantuviese con ellos, aunque seguramente esto solo se mantendría hasta que él aclarase su situación con Candy.

El trabajo en la empresa cada día parecía multiplicarse y aunque esto era maravilloso para algunos no lo era tanto para otros, pues representaba más obligaciones y menos tiempo libre además de los compromisos sociales que cada vez eran más frecuentes, el rubio se había visto en la necesidad de rechazar varios para no exponer a Fransheska a fiestas considerando su estado de ánimo; sin embargo Archie está más que encantado con la situación que atravesaba la empresa, más cuando le brindaba la ocasión perfecta para librarse de horas y horas escuchando a Annie superar su dilema entre si utilizar colores pasteles aun o un poco más adultos en vista que Candy cumpliría veintitrés años, tal vez hacer la fiesta en el jardín de la casa o en uno de los hermosos salones y evitar de esta manera que todo termine arruinado por el constante cambio del tiempo. Él amaba su mujer pero en estas ocasiones Annie se olvidado de todos y parecía una máquina, caminando de un lugar a otro sin dejar de hablar; esa tarde encontró la excusa perfecta para no llegar a su casa a la hora de siempre, su tío tenía que revisar varios documentos con mucho cuidado pues estos eran balances que irían directamente al Ministerio de Hacienda y aunque los abogados ya se habían encargado de ellos al rubio le gustaba verificar la información más de una vez y siendo Archie uno de los mejores abogados con los que contaba la empresa y un muy buen observador le pareció una excelente idea trabajar esa tarde juntos desde su despacho en la mansión.

- Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua y saludar a la tía abuela antes que venga a reclamarme por ser un ingrato y tenerla abandonada – Comento Archie cuando entraron a la casa.

- Esta bien… te espero en el despacho – Menciono el rubio aflojándose la corbata.

El chico asintió en silencio con media sonrisa para después salir en dirección a la cocina, mientras Albert se encaminaba a su estudio con varias carpetas en las manos, entro en este dejando libre un suspiro y flexionando los hombros para liberar la tensión acumulada, lanzo las carpetas sobre el escritorio, cerró los ojos un instante llevándose las manos la cuello. Escucho un golpe en la puerta y se extrañó pues no habían pasado cinco minutos para que Archie ya hubiese logrado librarse de su tía.

- Adelante – Menciono volviendo medio cuerpo hacia esta.

- Hola Albert… ¿Cómo estás? – Lo saludo el castaño entrando al lugar.

- Terry que bueno verte, bien… ¿Tú cómo has estado? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Bien… bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe, tratando de no caer de esta cuerda floja - respondió acercándose hasta la ventana para observar el jardín.

- Por experiencia sé lo difícil que es mantenerse en una situación así, más de una vez tuve que tragarme las palabras para no llamarte Terry… pero justo desde hace unos días para estas fechas me está costando mucho, si vienes para pedirme consejo… - El chico se interrumpió al ver que Terry se volvía a mirarlo y sus ojos no podían ocultar la angustia, el rubio dejo libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos un instante y continuo – No debes esperar más… esto puede terminar complicándose y lo sabes – Agrego mirándolo.

- ¿Complicándose? ¡Por Dios Albert ya es un completo desastre! Cada vez que tengo a Candy cerca deseo decirle toda la verdad, pero un maldito miedo me paraliza y no puedo decirle nada, esto me bloquea de tal manera que lo único que logro hacer es seguir mintiendo una y otra vez, quiero poder gritarle a todos quien soy, poder decirle que la amo y deseo hacerla mi esposa… mía y no de Fabrizio Di Carlo, tú y Fran se casan en menos de dos meses y no creas que no me duele ver como ella se emociona con cada detalle de los preparativos, me siento como un miserable cada vez que sus ojos grandes y brillantes me piden en silencio que hagamos lo mismo, que le pida de una vez por todas que sea mi esposa, que nos casemos… ¡Y yo no puedo hacerlo! Me siento atado de manos… me siento como un títere de alguien más que se encarga de mover los hilos que me sostienen a su antojo, ya estoy harto de todo esto… de seguir con esta farsa, me canse de seguir ocultando lo que siento… ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendré que hacerlo? – Pregunto con rabia y desesperación.

- Esa respuesta solamente la tienes tú Terry… esta en ti el seguir o terminar con todo de una vez, créeme sé que no es fácil… yo mismo tuve que esconderle a muchos quien era realmente por tanto tiempo, es horrible ver a tus familiares y tener que tratarlos como a unos extraños, tuve que alejarme de Candy por lo mismo… cuando llega el momento no lo puedes desaprovechar, no dejes que este se pase pues terminaras lamentándolo, habla con Candy dile toda la verdad… ya te lo dije antes, a veces debemos arriesgarnos para poder ganar o al menos dejar atrás eso que te está consumiendo amigo… es mejor que se entere por ti y no que comience a hacer conjeturas, Candy no es tonta y cada vez te acercas más a quien realmente eres… es imposible que sigas manteniendo la vida de Fabrizio y no solo hablo de ti, lo hago por todos, a Fransheska también la esta afectando esto, es evidente así trate de disimularlo como ha estado haciendo, terminara por explotar, no dejes que esto se te escape de las manos Terry… - Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se volvieron de inmediato hacia está encontrándose con la mirada de Archie clavada en ellos, el joven los observaba aun sin creer lo que había escuchado, de inmediato su mirada cambio de la sorpresa a la ira y se centró en el castaño. Albert dejo libre un suspiro cerrando los ojos, no había que ser adivino para saber que su sobrino había escuchado parte de la conversación. Terry por su parte le mantuvo la mirada acusadora al joven, pero al ver que este miraba como si fuese un anormal se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, todo su cuerpo se había tensado y podía sentir su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas, respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse.

- Archie esto… tiene una explicación… - Intentaba decir Albert.

- Por supuesto que la tiene, pero no la quiero de usted tío… la quiero de él – Indico en tono molesto señalando a Terry - ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Acaso el plan perfecto para librarte del compromiso con Susana Marlowe? ¿O te crees tan importante que piensas que puedes largarte y fingirte muerto, hacer sufrir años a Candy y luego volver como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Eres un maldito hijo de…! – Gritaba enfureciéndose ante la actitud apacible del chico.

- ¡Cállate Cornwall! – Exclamo el castaño volviéndose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. – Vienes haciendo acusaciones como si fueses Dios o quien sabe qué demonios, lamento decirte que no tienes eso derechos Cornwall, primero que nada yo estaba hablando con Albert y tú te apareces a interrumpir… ¿Acaso no aprendiste en el San Pablo que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar? Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, por lo que a mi concierne solo se las debo a mis amigos y tú y yo nunca lo fuimos… Albert me voy, hablaremos en otro momento – Indicó el chico en tono tajante disponiéndose a salir.

- Sabes una cosa Grandchester – Menciono el joven haciendo que con esto el castaño se detuviese antes de girar el picaporte – Puedes irte e intentar mantener tu teatro por el tiempo que desees, pero ni sueñes que te voy a dejar hacerlo, tú no tienes ningún derecho de jugar con Candy de esta manera, no sé qué demonios le habrás dicho a mi tío para que siga ayudándote con este patético espectáculo, pero lo que es a mí no lograras convencerme, yo te conozco bien y se la clase de tipo que eres… no te imaginas cuanto lamento no haber luchado un poco más y haber logrado mantener a Candy lejos de tu miserable presencia, le hubiese ahorrado tanto dolor y tantas penas… - Hablaba pero el rubio no lo dejo continuar.

- Archie no sigas… - Pero este también fue interrumpido.

- No tendrás que hacer nada Cornwall, yo mismo hablare con ella y le contare toda la verdad… y tal vez tengas razón, tal vez haberme atravesado en la vida de Candy fue el peor error que cometí en la vida, pero algo te puedo asegurar… no me arrepiento un solo instante de haberlo hecho pues ella fue lo mejor que la vida me ha dado, lamento no haber sido lo mismo para ella y que juro que si pudiese regresar el tiempo y reparar el daño que sufrió lo haría sin pensarlo, así eso me hubiese costado la vida – Expreso sintiendo el profundo dolor que las palabras del chico le causaron.

- Terry espera por favor… creo que es mejor hablar ahora y que todo esto quede claro de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo Archie solo está actuando de la manera que harían muchos – Señalo Albert intentando mediar entre ambos.

- Yo solo actuó de la manera en la que debo y en la que usted también debió hacerlo tío… no comprendo cómo puede estar tan calmado después de haber vivido todos estos años viendo como Candy se desintegraba ante nuestros ojos por culpa de este hombre, ella dejo de vivir desde el mismo instante que se enteró de la muerte… y nada de eso parecer tener valor, actúa como si Candy no le importara ¡No puedo creerlo! Mientras ella se estaba dejando morir y cargaba con el peso de sentirse culpable de tu muerte, tú te dabas la gran vida en Italia… realmente eres un miserable Grandchester, ruega a Dios para que Candy pueda superar esto porque de lo contrario…

- ¡Archie basta! – Grito Albert sin poder evitarlo – Por favor no sigas hablando de algo que no conoces… tú no sabes nada de lo que le ocurrió a Terry, no tienes el derecho de juzgarlo de esa manera sin al menos haberlo escuchado…

- No deseo hacerlo – Dijo con furia.

- Yo tampoco pienso hablar… no tengo porque contarle nada – Sentencio Terry lleno de rabia.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces ahora me toca lidiar con dos adolescentes, malcriados, caprichosos y desconsiderados que no pueden hablar como hombres adultos porque sienten que será rebajarse… Déjenme decirles una cosa a ambos ¡Actúan como idiotas! Dudo que lo sean así que en este preciso momento toman asiento y me escuchan – Demando con firmeza, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos se movían y por el contrario se mantenían en actitud defensiva, dejo libre un suspiro lento y pesado – Bien… egoístas insensatos, llamemos a Candy en este momento y veamos cuál de los dos tiene de valor de contarle todo y lanzarla de nuevo a ese abismo del cual le costó tanto salir – Dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- Albert espera por favor – Pidió el castaño sujetando la mano del rubio y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tío… sabe que haría lo que sea para no ver a Candy sufrir – Menciono Archie.

- Entonces les pido a ambos que dejen de comportarse como unos niños y tomen consciencia de lo grave de esta situación – Expuso mirándolos al tiempo que les hacia un ademan para que tomasen asiento – Archie te voy a decir esto solo una vez… escúchalo bien, jamás vuelvas a decir que Candy no me importa, tal vez ninguno de los dos tenga la más mínima idea de cuánto me importa, así que no anden haciendo conjeturas a la ligera… va para los dos – Indicó señalándolos con el dedo y mirándolos a los ojos.

- Lo siento… pero debes entender que esto no es fácil… - Decía el chico apenado con el rubio.

- No, no lo es Archie, no ha sido para ninguno te lo puedo asegurar… sobre todo para Terry, no es fácil que de la noche a la mañana cambie tu vida por otra totalmente distinta, no es fácil que después de cuatro años descubras que la que se suponía era tu familia no lo era, que habías sido engañado por aquel en quien confiaste plenamente… y para colmo que la vida te da la oportunidad de recuperar a la mujer que amas y que creías perdida para siempre, pero… espera porque existe un pequeño problema ¡Ella está enamorada de ti creyéndote otro! Ahora dime Archie… ¿Sigues creyendo que esta situación ha sido sencilla para alguien? – Pregunto el rubio mirando directamente a los ojos al chico.

- Gracias por resumir perfectamente en lo que se convertido mi vida Albert… un patético espectáculo ciertamente – Menciono el castaño con sorna.

- Terry… - Le advirtió el rubio en tono serio.

- Supongamos que todo lo que te conto Grandchester sea verdad… que… que estuvo engañado durante todo este tiempo… eso es absurdo – Dijo dejando libre una carcajada ahogada – Verdaderamente ridículo… - Expuso mirando al castaño.

El chico levanto una ceja adoptando una postura arrogante y después lo fulmino con la mirada, optando por volverse a mirar a Albert pues comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante la actitud de Cornwall, los años no le habían quitado lo patiquín ni lo estúpido – Pensó respirando profundamente para soportar esta situación.

- Archie por favor… esto es serio y delicado, estamos hablando de una situación bastante complicada que no tiene nada de graciosa – Comento Albert.

- Si Cornwall, no actúes como el imbécil que generalmente eres – Dijo el castaño en tono calmado sin volverse a mirarlo.

- ¡Oh por favor! ¿Terry tú también vas a tomar la misma actitud? – Inquirió el rubio cansándose de esta situación - ¿Pueden dejar las rencillas de adolescente por un momento? Hasta donde recuerdo ustedes dos se la llevaban muy bien hace apenas unas semanas, no puedo creer que eso allá cambiado solo porque ahora saben quiénes son realmente, me resulta verdaderamente estúpido – Menciono colocándose de pie.

Los dos jóvenes se observaron unos segundos y después con una mirada le indicaron al rubio continuar, aceptando esa tregua que este proponía y que sabían era a través de la única que lograrían aclarar todo esto. Una vez acordado el pacto entre ambos Albert se dispuso a contarle a Archie todo lo sucedido y aunque este interrumpió en repetidas ocasiones pues no logra creer todo lo que su tío le estaba contando se mantuvo allí hasta el final. Terry también participo de la conversación dejando que fuese Albert quien explicase de la mejor manera todo a su sobrino, en algunas ocasiones sintió un enorme deseo de golpear a este y salir de allí, pero se contuvo pues era consciente que si el caso hubiese sido al contrario Archivald Cornwall le podía jurar todo esto sobre una biblia y aun así no le creería absolutamente nada.

- ¿Entonces el verdadero Fabrizio Di Carlo esta muerto? – Pregunto Archie casi una hora después cuando Albert había concluido con la explicación.

- Según lo que nos dijo Luciano, el joven murió durante un bombardeo que los alemanes hicieron al hospital donde se encontraba tras caer en la batalla de Somme – Contesto el rubio.

- O puede que no – Expuso el castaño sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Terry? – Inquirió el hombre al ver su actitud y la seguridad en su voz.

- Yo… no puedo asegurar nada pero… ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos a Francia? ¿Cuándo nos encontramos en la fiesta del ministro Lambert? – Pregunto el chico mirándolo a los ojos, Albert asintió en silencio sin poder comprender y Terry continuo – El día que regresábamos a Florencia, ya estando en la estación de trenes Fransheska se retraso porque estaba hablando con… Gardel – Soltó el nombre con rapidez para continuar, pero no le paso desapercibido como un musculo en la mandíbula de su amigo se tenso, tampoco lo fue para Archie quien estaba realmente intrigado por lo que Grandchester estaba por decir.

- Si lo recuerdo perfectamente – Respondió Albert manteniendo una postura tranquila.

- Bueno… yo me quede esperando a mi hermana junto al tren, cuando ella regresaba hasta donde me encontraba cuando se topo con un niño, al parecer este se le había soltado a sus padres pues minutos después llego hasta ella una rubia… una chica muy joven, no tendría mas de veinte años, al parecer era la madre del pequeño, Fran le entrego al niño e intercambio algunas palabras con esta, hasta recuerdo que le obsequio una rosa de las que llevaba… había alguien mas detrás de la mujer pero no podía distinguirlo con claridad pues se hallaba envuelto en un pesado abrigo y varias bufandas, lucía como si estuviese enfermo, cuando el tren dio la segunda llamada para abordar llame a mi hermana y ella se volvió hacia mi llamándome Fabrizio, al fin se despidió de la mujer y el niño y regreso para subir al tren… pero antes de hacerlo me abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar sin una razón aparente, fue algo muy extraño y después se puso mucho peor… subimos al tren que estaba a punto de salir y algo me insto a mirar hacia los andenes, fue entonces cuando vi a ese hombre… él que se hallaba tras la rubia con el niño y que parecía querer esconderse de alguien, pero ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos y su actitud… era aun mas extraña, su mirada reflejaba un gran odio, dolor… resentimiento, no podría explicarlo… pero era así, me veía como si yo… como si me odiase… como si desease en ese momento llegar hasta mi y matarme – Expreso el castaño aun confundido mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- Bueno… no seria el primero que te mira de esa manera Grandchester – Acoto Archie con media sonrisa y fue fulminado por las mirada del chico y su tío, que lo hicieron sentirse apenado, pidió disculpas con la mirada y le indico continuar al castaño.

- ¿Cómo era ese hombre Terry? – Pregunto el rubio sintiendo un extraño presentimiento.

- Me creerías si te dijera que era idéntico a mi – Contesto mirándolo.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo el rubio sorprendido. – Pero… ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada antes? ¿Por qué no hiciste algo en ese momento para retener a ese hombre, para hablar con él? – Inquirió aun mas desconcertado.

- Primero… ¿Cómo crees que me hubiese visto mi familia si les decía que había visto a un hombre idéntico a mi en otro país? Solo se lo dije a Nathan cuando no lográbamos dar con una explicaciones a todos esos recuerdos que llegaban hasta mi y no tenían nada que ver con mi pasado… y segundo no pude hacer nada en París pues ya el tren estaba en marcha… me hubiese tocado saltar de este y aun así nadie me aseguraba que hubiese podido dar con él… aunque permaneció allí en los andenes mirándome de forma acusadora, supongo que no estaría por mucho tiempo, iba acompañado por la que parecía ser su familia – Respondió colocándose de pie y encaminándose a la ventana.

- Esperen un momento… - Pidió Archie irguiéndose en el sillón - ¿Están queriendo decir que Fabrizio Di Carlo puede estar vivo? – Pregunto intentado comprender.

- No lo puedo asegurar… intente investigar sobre las personas que llegaron y salieron ese día, pero resulto ser una labor titánica, a duras penas obtuve unas listas y mas de cincuentas rutas de las cuales pudo haber provenido ese hombre, además que… su aspecto estaba descuidado, con el cabello largo, barba… las ropas anchas y se notaba muy pálido y delgado, como ya te dije lucía como si estuviese enfermo, pero lo que realmente me intrigo fue su actitud – Expuso y volvía a mirar al jardín.

- Pero entonces no estas seguro que sea alguien parecido a ti… es decir… tú nunca has presentado un estado así, siempre has vestido y te has mantenido como un maniquí de tienda… - Menciono Archie sin ánimos de ser grosero, solo para despejar dudas.

Terry se volvió para mirar a Albert solo un instante, dedicándose una mirada que decía mas que mil palabras, pues ambos sabían que Terry si llego a estar en un estado similar cuando se separo de Candy y comenzó a vagar por las calles completamente ebrio y abandonado a la miseria. Sin embargo Archie no noto este gesto y continúo buscando en sus pensamientos.

- No solo lo vi yo Cornwall… también lo hizo Candy, aunque ella jamás me dijo nada al respecto tiempo después, ella fue quien me ayudo con Fransheska pues mi hermana también quedo… estaba como traumada por ese encuentro – Menciono Terry con voz calmada.

- ¿Fransheska también lo vio? – Inquirió Albert preocupado.

- No… yo observe toda la escena y la repase varias veces en mi cabeza, ella nunca vio a ese hombre, pero él si logro verla a ella cuando me estaba abrazando y también escucho cuando me llamo Fabrizio – Contesto para tranquilizar al rubio.

- Si eso es así… ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a los Di Carlo? – Pregunto Archie mirando al castaño y ahora no había desdén en sus palabras.

- He pensado en hacerlo muchas veces… pero… - Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos unos segundos para luego volverse y mirar al chico – Esta situación es muy complicada, no puedo llegar y decirles "Saben que hace casi un año me pareció ver a su hijo en París" Luciano ha sufrido mucho por todo esto… al igual que Fiorella y Fransheska, yo no… no me atrevo a sembrar esperanzas en ellos basándome en pruebas tan vagas, ellos no soportarían otra desilusión… Luciano no la soportaría, él esta delicado de salud y enrumbarse en una nueva búsqueda de Fabrizio podría terminar matándolo – Explico Terry y la preocupación en él era verdadera, sus ojos lo gritaba.

- Luciano no tiene por qué exponerse a todo eso de nuevo… pero nosotros podemos hacerlo, si Fabrizio Di Carlo esta vivo, si existe esa posibilidad tenemos que hacer hasta lo imposible por regresarlo a su familia – Dijo Albert que se había mantenido en silencio solo escuchando las palabras de los jóvenes.

- Es algo sumamente difícil Albert… mas después de tanto años, pero… si logramos al menos consolidar un poco la teoría de que ese hombre de la estación es Fabrizio Di Carlo créeme que yo también estaré dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que regrese a su casa y ocupe el lugar que le corresponde, junto a los suyos – Sentencio Terry mirando al rubio.

- Bueno… si en algo puedo ayudarlos, cuenten conmigo – Expuso Archie y los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos. – No lo hago por ti Grandchester… es solo que… yo jure estarle eternamente agradecido al hombre que lograse regresarnos a Candy, que lograse hacerla feliz como siempre debió ser, como ella merece… - Agrego con tranquilidad.

- En ese caso sobrino… debes estar agradecido con Terry, pues fue él quien nos la devolvió, con otro nombre, con otra vida… siendo otra persona bastante distinta si, pero al fin y al cabo, fue esa esencia que él lleva y nunca ha abandonado lo que hizo que Candy lo dejase llegar hasta ella y liberarla de todo ese peso que llevaba encima – Comento Albert mirando a su sobrino con media sonrisa.

- Bueno… bueno, te voy apoyar en todo esto… Terruce, pero solo una cosa, no se te ocurra hacer sufrir a Candy de nuevo porque entonces si puedes considerarte muerto… y esta vez no habrá nada que te resucite – Señalo con determinación.

- Créeme estoy luchando por encontrar la manera de no hacerlo… pero entre mas le doy vueltas a todo esto mas imposible me resulta, no es fácil enterarse de una verdad como esta… no lo fue para ninguno hasta ahora y Candy no estará a salvo de ella – Indico con pesar.

- Ella va a sufrir cuando se entere de todo… pero es necesario que conozca la verdad y que seas tú quien se la digas, nadie mas Terry… tienes que tener eso presente, debes hablar con ella y debe ser pronto – Pronuncio Albert mirándolo.

El castaño asintió en silencio mientras sentía que la carga sobre sus hombros se hacia mas pesada, respiro profundamente y se volvió de nuevo hacia el ventanal, Archie y Albert intercambiaron una mirada que en silencio dejaba claro que harían todo lo posible para que esto terminara de la mejor manera posible.

Jules entro encontrando todas las luces apagadas serian alrededor de las nueve y media o diez de la noche, camino a tientas para no tropezar, se le hizo raro que Elisa no lo esperara, en ese momento un ruido en su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, fue hasta la cocina tomó una fruta y vaso con jugo de naranja, lo cual devoro en segundos, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras echando un ultimo vistazo a la sala, de seguro Elisa estaba tan cansada como él y ya estaría durmiendo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación desvió la mirada a la recamara de Elisa observando por la rendija inferior de la puerta que la luz de la mesa de noche estaba apaga en efecto estaría durmiendo. Abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible como cuando llegaba después de media noche de haberse escapado durante un castigo de su padre, sin duda se daría un buen baño y se iría a la cama, pensaba al tiempo que se acercaba para encender la luz, esta se prendió sorpresivamente el joven dio un salto del susto y una carcajada invadió la habitación.

- Disculpa no era mi intensión asustarte. – Respondió entre carcajadas y sentada en la silla junto a la mesa de noche, con las piernas cruzadas y una dormilona de satén negra, haciendo un contraste único con el color de su piel y cabello.

- ¡Elisa me quieres matar! No te vasto la paliza que me propinaste esta tarde. – Dijo con voz baja para no despertar a Frederick y la mano aun en el pecho. – Como para ahora casi provocarme un ataque al corazón.

- Jules lo siento… lo siento. - Al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hasta él sin dejar de reír.

- Mas te vale que así sea. –Respondió con media sonrisa y colocándole el dedo índice en la nariz para luego darle un beso de apenas contacto de labios. –Ahora si me esperas me doy una ducha y regreso mira nada mas como estoy, parezco que recién salido de un ataque de guerra.

- ¿Acaso no estuviste en una guerra? – Pregunto la pelirroja pícaramente.

- Si estuve en una… una maravillosa, si así fueran como me encantaría vivir en una constantemente. – En ese momento Elisa lo tomo por las manos y guio al baño caminando de espaldas al baño pero de frente a él, mientras se miraban a los ojos y sonreían, ya frente a la tina.

- ¿Mi Teniente me da permiso para desvestirlo? - Pregunto al tiempo que se paraba firme y se llevaba la mano a la altura de la frente a modo de saludo militar y con la mirada sonriente.

- Permiso concedido soldado. – Dijo imitando el gesto, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo suavemente.

Ella empezó a desabotonarle lentamente la camisa mirándolo a las pupilas las cuales bailaban con las de ella cuando termino coloco sus dedos en el abdomen acariciándolo y subiendo lentamente hasta posar las palmas en el pecho deslizándolas suavemente dentro de la camisa abierta, subiéndolas hasta los hombros para luego hacerla caer a los pies de Jules, podía sentir una sensación entre escalofríos y corriente recorrerlo completamente, mas no desviaba su mirada de los ojos de Elisa, ella bajo una de sus manos hasta la hebilla desabrochando la correa para luego hacerlo con el pantalón el cual cayo fácilmente, la joven hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior masculina quedando completamente desnudo delante de ella, manteniéndose en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Elisa hablo.

- Se te enfriara el agua y si te resfrías no me servirás de mucho. – Mostrando una sonrisa, y un brillo en sus ojos superior al de las estrellas.

- ¿Me vas a acompañar? – Extendiendo la mano al tiempo que entraba en la tina.

- No, acabo de bañarme y no se te ocurra meterme a la fuerza, porque sé que lo estás pensando. – Alego alejándose para tomar unas toallas.

- Tiembla, Freud una pelirroja sensual amenaza con dejarte por debajo. – Acoto el chico con una sonrisa sentado en la tina.

Elisa se dio media vuelta y le lanzo una toalla que tenia en la mano la cual él esquivo hundiéndose por completo.

- Deja de burlarte… además tengo razón ¿O no eran esas tus intensiones? – Pregunto colocándose las manos en jarra.

- Bueno… bueno si tienes razón esas eran mis intensiones, pero como no adivinarlas si fui sumamente obvio. – Pasándose la mano por el cabello para acomodarlo y quitar el exceso de agua.

- Si esta bien ya sé que contigo nunca gano una. – Tomando un banco y acercándolo a la tina, sentándose detrás de Jules con una esponja empezó a frotarle la espalda, se coloco una toalla en las piernas para acercarse un poco mas y que el agua que escurría del cabello del joven no le mojara la dormilona, empezó a frotarle los brazos y Jules dejo descansar la cabeza en las piernas de la joven, mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo y él perdía su mirada en el rostro de ella.

- Que… ¿Que me miras? – Acoto con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos y le pasaba la esponja.

- Que no se como, ni porque ha ocurrido, pero creo que estaba escrito, que yo debía venir aquí, para conocerte, durante años he echado algo de menos en mi vida y no sabia que era, ahora sé que eras tú, porque para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo y aun no me creo que haya tenido la dicha de conocerte y mejor aun disfrutar momentos maravillosos contigo. - Dijo seriamente mientras el verde gris se oscurecía.

Ella se detuvo y bajo la cabeza hasta posar sus labios en los de él saboreando el labio inferior succionándolo suave y lentamente luego el superior, dejando caer la esponja y llevando sus manos a las majillas del joven mientras él correspondía al mismo ritmo acoplándose igualmente a los labios de ella, Elisa abandono los labios para recorrer con besos tiernos y lentos las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, los ojos mientras los mantenía cerrado, ella empezó de nuevo por la barbilla, el cansancio termino por vencer a Jules y se quedo dormido ante las caricias de labios en su rostro, Elisa se percato por lo que lo dejo tranquilo admirándolo dormir.

- Te amo mi vida gracias por llegar y darle sentido, por enamorarme sin querer, por enseñarme a amar con el alma. – Decía inaudiblemente mientras le acariciaba el hematoma que empezaba a formársele en la comisura derecha producto de la patada que ella le dio, después de casi quince minutos tenia que despertarlo aunque no quería molestarlo tenia que hacerlo, si no se refriaría ya el agua estaba demasiado fría.

- Jules, Jules… despierta. – Dijo la joven acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿En que momento me quede dormido? – Pregunto frotándose con el dedo pulgar e índice los ojos.

- No importa, vamos a la cama. – Dijo la joven entregándole una tolla, él se puso de pie y la tomó, se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura y salió caminando hasta el lavabo para tomar el cepillo de dientes y empezar la rutina de limpieza, al terminar se acercó al armario y agarro solo el pantalón del pijama colocándoselo con pereza, Después de esto se metieron a la cama ella se acomodó de espaldas a él quien la abrazo entrelazando sus manos con las de ella y hundió su cara en la cascada rojiza, aspirando el olor a jazmines que tanto adoraba, dándole tiernos besos a segundos en la nuca, ella miraba el reloj aun quedaban muchas horas para seguir así aferrada a él apenas eran las once y cuarenta y cinco fue lo ultimo que vio antes de quedarse dormida, ya él tenia alrededor de veinte minutos dormido.

Un llanto lo despertó, miro a su lado y Elisa estaba dormida por lo que se levanto cuidadosamente eran las tres de la mañana, salió aletargado a la habitación de Frederick, quien había despertado asustado, de seguro un mal sueño.

- Hola Frederick… aquí estoy amigo no tengas miedo, ven acá. – Al tiempo que lo cargaba y trataba de calmarlo. – Ya… ya pequeño ya paso… es solo un sueño, no es nada malo. – El niño lloraba pero solo quedamente ya estaba algo calmado. – Toma un poco de agua. – Le ofreció el biberón le dio un poco, para luego colocarlo nuevamente en la mesa, se encamino a la cuna y tomo una manta la cual se colgó del hombro y se sentó en la mecedora, arrullándolo para dormirlo nuevamente, mientras los ojos los tenia sumamente pesado, no aguantaba el sueño, después de casi media hora por fin Frederick volvía a dormir, se levanto con mucho cuidado se acercó hasta la cuna y lo dejo, mirándolo se dijo. – ¿Sera que llegare a ser un buen padre? – En ese momento le dieron ganas de tener un hijo, pero con la única mujer que lo deseaba era con Elisa y eso era imposible. – De todas maneras creo que podría ser buen padre… se me hizo muy fácil dormirlo. – Se encamino a la puerta apago la luz y estaba cerrando cuando el llanto irrumpió de nuevo. – No… no me retracto no seré buen padre. – Se dijo con ganas de llorar, quería dormir y Frederick no lo dejaba. Definitivamente no lo seria, si no era capaz de dormirlo. Lo cargo nuevamente y lo hizo dormir después de luchar por diez minutos mas, trataba de escaparse nuevamente cuando otra vez Frederick lo detenía con el llanto y llamándolo. – No… no Frederick tengo demasiado sueño, por favor apiádate de mi, tengo que trabajar temprano. – Otra vez lo tomó entre sus brazos y después de dormirlo esta vez no se arriesgaría por lo que se lo llevo a la habitación, acostándolo en medio de él y Elisa, al fin los dos pudieron dormir, Elisa despertó primero, encontrándose con la sorpresa, Frederick estaba acostado a lo largo con los pies encima del abdomen de Jules y él le tenia una mano encima de una de las piernas del pequeño, e inmediatamente un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esta fuese su realidad, que Jules fuera el padre de su hijo, ella adoraba a Frederick sin haber sido fruto del amor, no quiere imaginarse la fuerza de este sentimientos si hubiese concebido con todo el amor que le tiene a ese hombre dormido a su lado, ese que la deja sin aliento con tan solo verlo así, acariciándolo con la mirada, el tiempo se le pasaba demasiado rápido. Se percato de la hora si no despertaba a Jules se le haría tarde para llegar a la compañía.

Llego a tiempo a la empresa, paso de largo a la oficina sin detenerse a saludar a Kellan, él cual se encontraba en la de él organizando algunas carpetas, fue lo que diviso mientras se dirigía por el pasillo, tenia mas trabajo que nunca, esto de ser gerente no le agradaba para nada además de tener mas presión, le tocaba trabajar hasta las seis de la tarde eran cuatro horas menos sin ver a Elisa… Elisa al recordarla una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en sus labios, dejando volar sus pensamientos al día anterior, mientras mantenía la carpeta abierta en sus manos, debería estar estudiando el contrato que esta contenía, pero ella no dejaba espacio a nada más, se encontraba de pie en medio de la oficina.

- Jules… Jules. – Saludo Kellan sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si dime Kellan. – Volviéndose sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que florecía.

- Hermano. –Dijo asombrado y con mueca de dolor en su cara. – ¡Por Dios! Que te ha pasado. – Refiriéndose al hematoma en su comisura. – No me digas que te has peleado en algún bar… Te he dicho que si vas a tomar avísame, no puedes estar saliendo solo porque te puede….

- Hey Kellan esta bien… no fue ninguna pelea, bueno no en un bar, ni por bebida. – Acoto interrumpiéndolo.

- Pero ese hombre tiene la mano pesada, mira nada más que feo está eso. – Aproximándose para verlo más de cerca, sin quitar el gesto de dolor de su cara. – ¿No te duele? – Pregunto exagerando la mueca.

- Fue una patada y si me duele pero eso es lo de menos y ya deja de mirarme así. – Alejándose de la mirada de su amigo. – Mejor trabajemos que hay bastante que hacer.

- Si tienes razón hay mucho que hacer… pero deberías de buscar algo para ese moretón. – Colocando unas carpetas en el escritorio sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Yaaaa deja de mirarme así… - Soltando una pequeña carcajada. – El del golpe soy yo.

- Bueno esta bien… - Abriendo la puerta de la oficina para salir. - Jules, sabes deje en tu departamento un libro que me prestaron en la biblioteca y me toca entregarlo el viernes, no sé si paso por allá en la tarde o me lo traes mañana. – Extrañándose un poco ante el cambio de actitud de su jefe, se le veía más tranquilo, sonriente, feliz, esa sombra que lo cubría se había esfumado.

- Bueno… Kellan es que no estoy en el apartamento, el señor me ha dejado en la casa, para que tenga a disposición el despacho. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a su portafolio y buscaba las llaves las cuales saco y se las lanzo al joven quien las atrapo en un movimiento seguro. – Busca el libro y después me las regresas, es mas puedes quedarte ahí, hasta que regrese… aun tengo algunos días. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, la cual trato de disimular. – Eso si, sin llevar mujeres, no quiero que después piensen que soy yo y corran las habladurías. – Sabiendo que todo lo referente a Elisa estaba bajo llave y esas si las mantenía bajo su poder.

- Está bien. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que un brillo cruzaba su mirada, no tenia que hacer ningún ejercicio de cálculo para llegar a la conclusión que era más que evidente y esta no era que Jules había logrado olvidar a la señora… Que estúpido puede ser el señor Wells, como meterle a Jules en la casa a su mujer, tiene que confiar demasiado, ni él que es su amigo lo dejaría que cuidara de Elizabeth, ni que cuide a su madre, él no confiaría, claro esto no quiere decir que Jules no sea un buen hombre, solo que el deseo sobre pasa cualquier cosa. – Cavilaba mientras miraba sonriente al joven. – Te salió cara la reconciliación, porque me corto un testículo a que fue ella la que te propino esa golpiza…. Oh por Dios como me gustan, que sean salvajes, duras… que me dominen, tiene que ser dominante porque para dejar en estas condiciones a Jules…

- ¿Que? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? - Pregunto el francés ante la mirada del asistente.

- No nada… por nada. – Soltando una carcajada.

- Sabes Kellan… el circo aun esta en la ciudad, te voy a regalar la entrada, allá están los payasos, para que dejes de vérmela a mi… ¿Si?… ¿Te parece? – Poniéndose serio, pero no por mucho tiempo. – Ya ve a buscar los ingresos del mes pasado. – Mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Esta bien… esta bien ya voy, solo que me gusta verte así… contento… para que pagar en un circo… los payasos actúan… a ti se te da espontáneamente. – Liberando otra carcajada y salió de la oficina dejando la puerta abierta.

- Algo me dice que el cheque de esta quincena se va a retrasar… ¿No te han dicho nada Kellan? – Le pregunto haciéndole la broma, sin dejar de sonreír.

- No… no me han dicho nada… pero eso no me preocupa tengo un buen amigo que me prestara dinero. – Antes de entrar a su oficina. – Y bien que dice mi madre, aprovecha cuando alguien esta feliz y le sacas desde un maní hasta un País. – Y entro a su oficina, dejando a Jules con una gran sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Richard se encontraba en el despacho sumido en unos documentos que pensaba enviar a Londres, desde hacia varios días se había sumido en una montaña de trabajo, se suponía que estaba de vacaciones y que no tenia porque trabajar pero desde aquella conversación con Luciano Di Carlo no podía sacarse las palabras de Octavio de la cabeza, por lo que buscaba desesperadamente la manera de mantenerse ocupado con algo, cuando no era atendiendo a Evans y Madeleine, charlando con Dominique o con Eleonor, salía a cabalgar un rato para despejar su cabeza, pero todo parecía imposible, hasta en las noches cuando llegaba agotado a su habitación esperando a que el cansancio lo venciese, el sueño parecía esfumarse y comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, casi siempre terminaba por levantarse para dejar descansar a Eleonor y comenzaba a deambular por la casa, esta situación lo tenía sumamente agotado… lo estaba consumiendo sin poder evitarlo – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono que retumbo en el lugar. Espero unos segundos observando en silencio el aparato hasta que opto por descolgarlo.

- Buenas tardes… - Se escuchó la voz al otro lado, él la reconoció de inmediato.

- Hijo… que alegría escucharte ¿Cómo has estado? – Lo saludo intentando alejar la tensión que se había apoderado de él en solo segundos.

- Bien padre, bien por el momento ¿Cómo está usted, mi madre y mis hermanos? – Pregunto notando algo extraño en el hombre.

- Todos estamos bien Terruce, nos llegó una invitación para el cumpleaños de Candy ¿Sabías algo al respecto? – Inquirió centrando la conversación en un terreno seguro.

- No… según me conto Albert es Annie quien está planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero es muy poco lo que sé, la verdad es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, bueno en realidad una sola ¿Cómo decirle toda la verdad sin lastimarla? Eso es lo que mas me preocupa en este momento… y también hay algo mas, algo en lo que requiero su ayuda – Puntualizo el chico, tanteando el terreno, no le gustaba pedirle favores a su padre, pero este caso lo ameritaba, no podía anteponer su orgullo a esto.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, a ver dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado? – Pregunto con amabilidad.

- Es un asunto un tanto complicado y tal vez hablar por teléfono no sea la mejor manera para tratarlo, pero si piensa venir para el cumpleaños de Candy podemos hablar cuando este aquí – Contesto de manera casual mientras su cabeza buscaba la manera de preguntarle por la reunión que había sostenido con Luciano.

- Estaba pensado en llamarte antes de tomar una decisión, no sabías si resultaba prudente aparecernos en esa fiesta Terry… - El chico no lo dejo continuar.

- ¿Lo dice por los Di Carlo? Eso era algo que deseaba hablar con usted, yo le advertí a Luciano que no fuese a verlo, que no era necesario… pero él no me hizo caso, pensó que estaba en deuda con usted y debía ofrecerle una explicación, yo… no sabía de todo lo que hizo por él cuando fue a pedirle ayuda para encontrar a Fabrizio – Indico Terry con voz aparentemente tranquila, estaba por continuar cuando el duque hablo.

- Todo lo que teníamos que hablar Luciano Di Carlo y yo quedo dicho cuando vino a verme Terruce, no te preocupes por eso… y la verdad si, lo creí poco prudente… después de todo ellos siguen siendo tus padres hasta tanto no sepan la verdad todos los demás, Eleonor desea ir y Dominique también – Expuso con ese tono impasible que tenía cuando no quería ahogar mucho en las cosas.

- No tienen que limitarse por la situación que estoy atravesando ahora, además… si le soy sincero creo que tenerlos aquí me ayudara de mucho, planeo contarle todo a Candy después de la fiesta, tengo la esperanza que la alegría de ver a todos sus amigos unidos aminore el golpe de saber quién soy realmente y todo lo que ha pasado. – Expreso con tono preocupado.

- Entonces cuenta con nosotros, te prometí que nunca mas te dejaríamos solos y pienso cumplirlo, no tendrás que enfrentar estas pruebas solo hijo, quiero que tengas eso muy presente y no te preocupes por un posible encuentro entre Luciano Di Carlo y yo, entre nosotros las cosas quedaron claras – Pronuncio.

- Se lo agradezco padre, nos vemos entonces en un par de días, dele mis saludos a mi madre, a Dominique y a los pequeños, si puede viajar con todos sería genial… - Dijo sin poder evitar sonar emocionado ante la idea de ver a sus hermanos de nuevo.

- Por supuesto, toda tu familia estará a tu lado Terry… desde que Evans y Madeleine nacieron no nos hemos separado de ellos un solo día, nos hemos propuesto no volver a cometer los errores del pasado, aún sigo recriminándome por ello, te hubiésemos ahorrado tantas penas hijo – Expreso sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, al recordar la actitud de su padre para con él… y con el mismo Luciano.

- Las cosas fueron como debían ser padre, aunque nos pese ya no se puede hacer nada… a veces intento revelarme y buscar a quien culpar, ya no vale de nada gritar, luchar o lamentarse, a veces me siento como una anciano de ochenta años que ha vivido tanto que ya está cansado, pero me levanto de inmediato pues si existe algo que todos los Grandchester compartimos es que jamás renunciamos, no nos damos por vencidos, puede que creamos hacerlo como sucedió cuando deje ir a Candy o cuando usted lo hizo con mi madre… pero dentro de nosotros, en nuestro corazón y nuestra alma, sabíamos que seguíamos aferrados a ellas, luchando por mantenerlas allí, con nosotros… aunque no fuese a su lado – Menciono Terry con el pecho lleno de emociones.

Richard tuvo que apartar un poco el auricular y llevar una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que estaba luchando por escapar de su garganta al tiempo que podía sentir las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas y un gran dolor alojarse en su pecho.

- Padre… ¿Está bien? – Pregunto el chico al notar el silencio al otro lado.

- Si… si lo estoy Terry… tienes razón hijo… de nada vale reclamar o lamentarse, las cosas siempre pasan por algo, no te dejes vencer Terry, tú eres fuerte hijo… eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros, lucha por el amor de Candy y no te rindas nunca – Menciono con la voz ronca.

- Lo hare… eso téngalo por seguro, si yo me hubiese quedado con mi madre es muy probable que nunca la hubiese conocido… y eso hubiese sido una gran pena, así que las cosas siempre pasan por algo – Indico en tono casual.

- Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, ella te regreso y tú también la regresaste a ella – Expuso intentando alejar la pena de su corazón. – Cuídate mucho hijo, nos vemos en un par de días, todos estarán felices por la noticia, te quiero mucho Terry – Esbozo el hombre y después de escuchar que su hijo colgaba hizo lo mismo.

Coloco los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio recargándose y hundiendo la cara entre estos rompió a llorar sintiendo como su cuerpo entero temblaba de a causa de los sollozos, aun no podía creer todo lo que su padre había hecho, lo que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, lo peor aún las consecuencias que esto les trajo a todos, los años de soledad, rencores, penas y culpas que habían pasado todos por callar una verdad, si tan solo… si al menos le hubiese dicho algo, se hubiese puesto en su lugar, lo hubiese apoyado; le hubiese ahorrado tanto dolor y amargura, hasta le hubiese brindado a alguien con el cual compartir sus miedos, sus dudas, sus alegrías, si tan solo. Pensaba mientras seguía llorando lleno de dolor, rabia y decepción_**.**_

* * *

_**La escalera del viento hacia Tu altura,**_

_**Se deshace en mis pies, y yo no puedo**_

_**Subir, oh Dios, y sin subir, me quedo**_

_**Flotando como pluma a la ventura.**_

_**¿En dónde estoy, oh Dios, o en qué postura**_

_**Pondré mi vida, o cómo desenredo**_

_**Los hilos de mi ansia, y me hallo, y cedo**_

_**-a quién, mi Dios- mi peso de amargura?**_

_**Así impaciente, por llegar, me estiro,**_

_**Y me rompo la vida, y más me afano,**_

_**Y arriba voy volando en un suspiro...**_

_**Mas Tu cielo es un velo tan lejano...**_

_**¿En dónde estoy, mi Dios, en dónde? Y miro,**_

_**Y estoy sobre 1a palma de Tu mano.**_

_**Estoy, Javier De Bengoechea. **_

_**Continuara...**_


	140. Capitulo 43 parte 4

_**Capitulo 43**_

_**Parte 4**__**.**_

El jardín de la mansión de los Andley se encontraba maravillosamente decorado, cada rincón parecía estar iluminado y mucho mas hermoso que de costumbre, la primavera se hallaba instalada por completo, los arboles, los rosales, los saltos de agua, el cielo, la brisa; todo en este lugar parecía desbordar vida y aunado a ello estaba la decoración que Annie, Fransheska, Fiorella y hasta Katherine se habían esmerado en aportar para hacerlo lucir aun mas hermoso y especial. Terry había sido el encargado de sacar a Candy de la casa para que no descubriese la sorpresa que habían preparado para ella, haciéndose el indiferente y sin mencionar nada cuando ella sacaba a relucir la fecha, la mantuvo paseando toda la mañana a caballo muy lejos de la casa. Los duques de Grandchester habían llegado la noche anterior y habían decidió permanecer en un hotel para no arruinar la sorpresa que estaban preparándole a la rubia, Terry ya se había encontrado con ellos y habían cenado juntos, poniéndolos al tanto de lo que había sucedido hasta el momento pero sin entrar en detalles con respecto a los Di Carlo, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien, lo podía notar en la actitud de su madre y también en la de su padre aunque este luchase por hacerse el indiferente.

Por su parte los italianos se habían sumado a la celebración y aunque sus ánimos aun estaban muy golpeados por los acontecimientos de los últimos días no podían fallarle ahora a Terry, no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ellos, se prometieron y le prometieron a él ayudarlo en todo lo que fuese necesario para solucionar su situación con Candy, el chico les había pedido un poco de tiempo y ellos no dudaron en dárselo. Albert había salido temprano con George para buscar a Eleonor y Richard, mientras las damas se ocupaban de los detalles que faltaban, mientras Emilia Elroy observaba minuciosamente cada aspecto, todo debía estar perfecto pues no todos los días se celebra el cumpleaños de la heredera Andley y muchos menos se recibe a los duques de Grandchester en su casa, aunque su sobrino le indico que esta seria una velada intima y sencilla ella no pudo resistir la tentación de invitar al diario mas importante de la ciudad para que tomara las fotos y se encargara de la respectiva nota en sociales, todo de manera muy discreta, claro está.

Los invitaron comenzaron a llegar siendo Elisa Leagan de Wells la primera, algunas miradas llenas de sorpresa se pasearon por la figura de la pelirroja quien lucía elegante y bellísima como siempre, vestida acorde a la ocasión como era de esperarse, mostro una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Archie quien de inmediato llego hasta ella para saludarla. Annie aun no alcanzaba a comprender como su esposo había cambiado con Elisa de un día para otro, ahora parecían los mejores amigos del mundo. Era cierto que la pelirroja había cambiado su actitud enormemente y que todos eran ahora adultos que debían comportarse como tal y dejar de lado las rencillas de adolescentes, pero a ella aun le costaba acercase a la chica sin guardarle cierto recelo.

- Buenos días prima, que hermosa luces – Menciono Archie llegando hasta la chica con una sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos.

- Buenos días Archie, vaya… tu esposa si que se esmero con todo esto, esta precioso – Indico mirando un poco a su alrededor.

- Ya sabes como es Annie, pero no estuvo sola… otras damas también deben tener su merito, sin embargo aun no has fijado tu vista en el caballero mas apuesto en el lugar – Expuso el chico con media sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que lo hice, me encontré con el tío cuando salía junto a George para buscar a los padres de Terry – Pronuncio con una amplia sonrisa – Debemos quitarle a como de lugar su secreto, no es posible que todos hayamos crecido y él aun siga manteniendo la misma apariencia… debe usar algo para lucir tan apuesto siempre – Agrego en un susurro.

- ¿Elisa de quien hablas? – Inquirió entre molesto y desconcertado.

- De quien va a ser… ¡De George por supuesto! – Contesto aguantando la carcajada ante la cara de su primo, lucía ofendido.

- ¿George? Verdaderamente te estas quedando ciega… esta lleno de canas y arrugas, bueno si es cierto ahora parece mas relajado que antes, según escuche planea casarse pronto y la afortunada es una chica unos años menor que él, por eso su decisión de mudarse solo – Comento de manera casual.

- ¡Primo eres imposible! Dime una cosa… ¿Tú trabajas en el banco, en una agencia de espionaje o en la sesión de sociales del Chicago post? – Pregunto divertida.

- Elisa yo no tengo la culpa que te la pases encerrada en tu casa, ahora vamos que la tía abuela ya nos esta mirando y si no te llevo a saludarla nos dirá que somos unos desconsiderados. – Dijo mientras se encaminaba con la pelirroja hacia la matrona.

Minutos después hicieron su entrada los duques de Grandchester acompañados por su hija mayor, todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos excepto las de Fiorella y Luciano Di Carlo, los italianos se hallaban sentados junto a Emilia Elroy en la terraza que daba al jardín y desde donde se podía apreciar el ir y venir de invitados y las demás damas que ultimaban algunos detalles, Albert y George quienes habían llegado con los duques se encaminaron hasta la mesa donde estos se encontraban, el rubio pudo apreciar de inmediato como Luciano se tensaba.

- Buenos días, duque de Grandchester, duquesa – Los saludo Emilia colocándose de pie mostrando una sonrisa amable mientras le extendía la mano al caballero.

- Buenos días señora Elroy, que grato verla de nuevo – Contesto el hombre tomando la mano de la mujer para darle un beso.

- Digo lo mismo duque, por favor tomen asiento… duquesa luce tan hermosa como siempre – Indico la mujer mirando a Eleonor.

- Muchas gracias señora Elroy, pero por favor llámeme Eleonor… estando en América no hace falta hacer acotación del titulo y menos entre amigos, este lugar luce precioso – Dijo con amabilidad mientras tomaba asiento. – Señor Di Carlo, Fiorella ¿Cómo se encuentran? – Saludo a los italianos para aligerar un poco la tensión que se notaba en ellos y su esposo.

- Duquesa… Eleonor – Se corrigió la castaña – Muy bien gracias ¿Ustedes? – Inquirió un tanto dudosa de preguntar.

- Bien… bien gracias – Contesto posando la mano en el brazo de su marido para relajarlo.

Albert noto como los dos hombres ni siquiera se dirigieron una mirada, aunque sus mujeres se esmeraran por crear un ambiente ligero esto parecía casi imposible, la tensión se podía respirar en el lugar, sin embargo Emilia Elroy como buena anfitriona hizo gala de esto y busco un tema que fuese apropiado y obviar así lo pesado del ambiente. Dominique se había quedado ayudando a Fransheska y las demás mujeres con unas cintas de colores que los sirvientes terminaban de colgar desde los arboles, todo el lugar parecía haberse convertido en el paisaje de un cuento de hadas, lleno de colores por cada rincón.

Ambos se encontraban tendidos sobre el suave pasto que casi los cubría, de cara al cielo dejándose bañar por los cálidos rayos del sol de media mañana, una ligera brisa creaba formas en este moviéndolo a su antojo, así como hacia con sus cabellos, el canto de los pájaros que colmaban todo el lugar, el azul intenso del cielo que mostraba algunas nubes con diversas formas de un blanco impecable, sus manos entrelazadas, sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo pausado pero llenos de emoción y de vida al mismo tiempo, una paz que solo hallaban estando juntos. Ella parpadeo un par de veces y dejo libre un suspiro, él dejo ver media sonrisa al ser consciente de este gesto en ella, apretó la unión de sus manos para después rodar y quedar de lado olvidando todo el paisaje a su alrededor y solo concentrándose en ella, detallando cada rasgo; sus labios rosado, suaves, llenos y delicados, su barbilla suave y delicada, su nariz pequeña y respingada, esa nariz cubiertas por esas pecas que tanto amaba, sus largas pestañas que descansaban en sus mejillas sonrosadas y tersas, sus ojos… sus maravillosos ojos verdes, brillantes y preciosos como las esmeraldas.

- Tengo un deseo… - Susurro Terry a su oído mientras acariciaba suavemente la cintura de la chica y daba suaves besos en su mejilla y cuello.

Ella tembló antes las caricias y el tono de voz del chico, cerró los ojos y trago en seco cuando la mano de él se poso en su vientre, sintiendo que un temblor la recorría por completo cuando los besos de él se fueron haciendo mas intensos, cálidos y húmedos. Él estaba completamente embriagado por esta sensación de tenerla tan cerca, por su calidez, por su aroma, por todo lo que ella le brindaba con solo estar allí junto a él, no le hacia falta decir nada, ni acariciarlo o besarlo, tan solo con dejarse amar lo desarmaba, lo extasiaba y lo hacia volar entre nubes, cuantas veces soñó con tener a Candy así, lo veía tan lejano… ella fue siempre tan esquiva, tan cerrada a dar muestras de cariño, de amor y verla ahora así, completamente rendida a todo eso que él desease, entregándose de esta manera.

- ¿Qué deseas? – Pregunto en un susurro sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza y una mezcla de miedo y deseo la recorría por completo.

- Deseo quedarme así contigo, que el mundo se detenga, que todo lo demás desaparezca, pero que nosotros estemos unidos, así de esta forma mi amor, quiero estar contigo… para siempre Candy – Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Cada una de las palabras que salieron de los labios del chico hicieron que su corazón diese una voltereta, todo lo demás fue inundado por una luz brillante que después se torno de cientos de colores, sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuese elevado y al mismo tiempo era llevado por un vendaval que la hacia girar y girar de un lugar a otro, dentro de su pecho una presión tomaba cada vez mas fuerza, las lagrimas estaban apunto de desbordarlas y sin saber porque razón sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo, de repente vio dentro de los ojos de Fabrizio una luz extraña, como una luz que la invitaba a ir mas allá, a mirar mas allá de lo que tenia ahora antes sus ojos, algo dentro de él le gritaba que lo buscase y lo encontrase, que no se quedase solamente con esto – Llevo su mano trémula hasta la mejilla del chico acariciándola con ternura y hundiéndose en sus hermosos ojos zafiros que la miraban expectante.

Terry había dejado de respirar cuando vio en los ojos de Candy la duda, cuando algo dentro de ella luchaba por reconocerlo, por encontrarlo a él… ver quien era realmente, su cuerpo tembló ante esa caricia que ella le brindo y sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos cortando de esta manera con ese hechizo que los envolvía a ambos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle la verdad, aferrarse a ella y decirle que la amaba, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

- Quédate conmigo Candy… - Susurro contra sus labios antes de tomarlos en un beso maravilloso e intenso que los envolvió por varios minutos.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron en ese abrazo que los unía, sus bocas se buscaban y se encontraban en cada beso, colmándolos de amor mientras el paisaje entero brillaba ente sus ojos, todo ese amor que sus corazones habían guardado y tiempo atrás no se dieron ahora estaba siendo demostrado en su totalidad, solo faltaba algo para hacer esta entrega completa y era la verdad… Terry necesitaba decirle la verdad, deseaba hacerla su mujer y que ella lo llamase por su nombre, que fuese consciente que era a él a quien se entregaba y no a otro, su corazón, su alma y hasta su cuerpo se lo exigían. Poco a poco se fueron separando con los latidos desbocados, sus rostros sonrojados, sus mirada brillantes y todo este amor a flor de piel, él se incorporo un poco y la levanto atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para amarrarla en un abrazo que los envolvió en ese estado perfecto y único, donde lo demás no existía. Después de unos minutos él le sugirió regresar hasta la casa y así retomaron el camino de regreso aunque más de una vez se detuvieron para observar el paisaje, brindarse caricias y besos.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que regresar? – Indico la rubia cuando sus ojos captaron la mansión Andley desde la distancia.

Él dejo libre una carcajada ante la actitud de la chica, se fascinaba ver en ella todo eso que tiempo atrás era tan frecuente, no sabia si era porque antes no era consciente de quien era realmente o tal vez era que ella cada vez volvía mas a ser quien era, pero ahora le resultaba mas hermosa, libre, tierna, eso hacia que la amara mas y mas, su amor por Candy crecía a cada instante, hinchándole el pecho de emoción y felicidad. Asintió en silencio mientras aguantaba una nueva carcajada al ver el mohín que ella hacia y acentuaba esas lindas pecas que aunque pocas seguían adornando su nariz.

Uno de los empleados de la casa que era el encargado de avisar cuando la señorita Candy regresase vio a lo lejos a pareja que se acercaba cabalgando con trote lento; salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Ángela para notificarle, de esta manera todos se prepararon para darle la sorpresa, la emoción se instalo en el lugar mientras Annie verificaba que todo estuviese perfectamente, después de eso se coloco de pie junto a su esposo y los demás invitados a la espera de su hermana. La rubia se percato que algo sucedía al ver la gran cantidad de cintas de colores que adornaban los arboles que rodeaban la terraza junto a la casa que daba al jardín, se volvió para mirar a Fabrizio quien cabalgaba a la par de ella y este le mostro una hermosa sonrisa, después se adelanto un poco pues deseaba verla entra a ese lugar e iluminar cada rincón de este con su maravillosa belleza.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy! – Exclamaron los invitados con sus excepciones por supuesto, cuando la rubia hizo entrada.

Ella dejo ver una amplia sonrisa observándolos a todos y después el lugar que se veía realmente hermoso, como un país de hadas y duendes, detuvo a la hermosa yegua blanca que había recibido desde que llego a esta casa como una Andley desde hacia unos años y que había dejado relegada al olvido. Terry se acerco hasta ella para ayudarla a bajar tomándola de la cintura mientras ella apoyaba las manos sobre los hombros del joven y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Pensé que lo habían olvidado – Menciono muy cerca de él.

- Nunca lo haríamos… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Pero… no mencionaste nada cuando nos vimos esta mañana, ni durante el paseo – Acoto.

- Era parte de la sorpresa, no tenia gracia si te adelantaba que si lo habíamos recordado – Pronuncio en un susurro – Feliz cumpleaños mi vida – Agrego llevándose una mano de ella a los labios para darle un beso mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Gracias – Dijo emocionada sumergiéndose en esos ojos que tanto amaba y tentaba en demasía a darle un beso, pero sabía que habían personas presentes y que los esperaban.

- ¡Candy feliz cumpleaños! – Expreso Annie emocionada al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

- Gracias Annie, seguro todo esto fue idea tuya… este lugar luce bellísimo – Indico la rubia mirando a su alrededor y después le dio otro abrazo a su amiga.

Así uno a uno de los invitados se fue acercando a ella para felicitarla, cuando le toco el turno a Elisa la joven pelirroja solo le extendió la mano para felicitarla y asentir en silencio cuando Candy le dedico una amplia sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Gracias por venir Elisa – Menciono la rubia mirándola.

- No es nada, no podía rechazar la invitación de la tía abuela – Dijo esta a modo indiferente.

Terry sintió como si le hubiese dado un golpe en el estomago y la miro con ganas de matarla, pero no hizo ninguno comentario para no ponerse en evidencia, aunque sus ganas fueron poner a Elisa en su lugar, y pensar que había creído que todos habían madurado y logrado superar las rencillas del pasado, ya ve que Elisa Leagan siempre seguiría siendo la misma caprichosa, envidiosa y malcriada que tiempo atrás fue. La pelirroja noto la tensión en el castaño y también la intensidad de su mirada, haciéndola sentir cohibida… un extraño sentimiento la recorrió completa, pero supo disimularlo y esbozar una sonrisa para después caminar y tomar asiento junto a los esposos Cornwall.

La rubia estaba sumamente emocionada por la presencia allí de todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Elisa, la verdad era que estaba tan feliz que hasta podía soportar los desplantes de esta, solo le dedico una sonrisa cuando lanzo su comentario y se volvió para mirar a Fabrizio, teniéndolo a él a su lado todo lo demás le parecía perfecto. Los minutos pasaron entre risas y comentarios alegres, de vez en cuando las miradas de Terry, Albert y Archie se cruzaban, pero de inmediato la rehuían para que nadie notase que algo los mantenía tensos. Candy capto esto un par de veces y aunque le pareció extraño no le dio importancia pues tal vez los jóvenes le estaban preparando otra sorpresa, sin embargo una mirada que Fabrizio le dedico al duque de Grandchester y también la Eleonor hicieron que su corazón se encogiese, al tiempo que un temblor la recorría, llevo su mano hasta la que el joven tenia apoyada sobre la mesa y la tomó con suavidad entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. Al fin llego la hora cantar el cumpleaños y entregar los regalos a la chica, ella emocionada y con mirada brillante vio llegar el pastel en tonos damasco, rosa y blanco que estaba adornado por mas de una docena de Dulce Candy, su corazón latía con fuerza al ver esas rosa que tanto amaba junto a las veintitrés velas que representaban los años que cumplía, apenas era una niña de diez años cuando Anthony se la regalo y decreto su cumpleaños para esta fecha, como deseaba poder verlo una vez mas y abrazarlo para darle las gracias por tan hermoso presente que había permanecido a través del tiempo, darle las gracias por todo lo que habían pasado en ese tiempo juntos… como desearía también poder hacerlo con Stear, darle un gran abrazo a su loco primo inventor que la hacia reír hasta mas no poder, que siempre tuvo para ella una palabra de aliento y consuelo, ese chico maravilloso que ahora estaba junto a Anthony, como desearía tener uno un instante con ellos…

Como desearía ver a… ver a Terry, decirle que había logrado ser feliz, que ahora tenia a su lado a un hombre maravilloso al cual amaba con todo su corazón y esperaba poder compartir una vida y un hogar… un hombre que por azares del destino cada día la acercaba mas a él, que cada día se lo recordaba un poco mas y aunque se había prometido no compararlos nunca mas, desde hacia varios días se había rendido, si con tener a Fabrizio también tenia a Terry, pues los tendría a los dos y los amaría con la misma intensidad a los dos, ya no deseaba seguir mortificándose mas intentándolo separarlos, hacerlo parecía imposible y por primera vez en su vida no escogería entre lo correcto o lo incorrecto, por primera vez en su vida escogería solo eso que la hacia feliz, sin preguntas, sin cuestionamientos, sin dudas… solo con el corazón. Se coloco de pie acercándose hasta el gran pastel mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio quien le dedicaba hermosas sonrisas que parecían estar dirigidas solamente a ella, como si en ese lugar no existiese nadie mas, solo ellos dos.

Mientras todos compartían felices Elisa no podía dejar de mirar a Fabrizio Di Carlo, había algo distinto en él… como si algo hubiese cambiado en estos días, su actitud para con ella, para con todos los demás allí presente, hasta para con Candy… ahora lucía mas enamorado, mas prendado de ella, sus ojos no mostraban un amor de novios recientes… bueno ella no podía explicar a ciencia cierta lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza; tal vez ambos ya habían pasado a una relación mas "comprometida" y por eso ese despliegue de parte del chico, pero al mismo tiempo también se mostraba mas reservado, antes se notaba menos rígido, en este momento por el contrario era como si llevase una carga sobre su espalda, como si callase algo… si, eso si lo podía notar pues vivía con ello todos los días, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos por Jules, de todo el mundo… hasta de él mismo. – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su primo quien nota la insistencia de Elisa.

- Intenta disimular un poco querida prima o todo el mundo pensara que de nuevo estas enamorada del chico que se interesa en Candy – Susurro pretendiendo que la chica lo tomase en broma y no como una ofensa.

- Te equivocas totalmente, creo que los gustos de Candy y los míos han cambiado radicalmente – Dijo con media sonrisa en tono mordaz.

- ¿Entonces por que no le quitas la mirada de encima a Fabrizio? – Inquirió Archie tensándose un poco al ver que Elisa detallaba al joven.

- Sabes algo Archie… aun no logro comprender como dos personas pueden ser tan idénticas físicamente sin ser familia, además de la personalidad… dirás que estoy loca pero ese joven… cuando me miro hace un momento podía jurar que estaba viendo a Terruce Grandchester en carne y hueso, su actitud fue tan parecida… justo como ahora se halla junto a Candy, como si la estuviese protegiendo de todo el mundo, su rectitud… su arrogancia, luce hasta mas vanidoso que tú, te lo juro que si no fuese porque Terry murió hace mas de cuatro años… porque se hallo un cuerpo dentro de su auto juraría que ese chico es el mismo Grandchester en persona – Sentencio Elisa sin quitarle los ojos de encima al castaño.

Archie se tenso y perdió los colores del rostro, tal vez él había estado demasiado sumido en sus asuntos o no deseaba volver a revivir todo lo que tiempo atrás ocurrió con Grandchester cuando este sin el más mínimo esfuerzo le arrebato la posibilidad de tener algo con Candy, o quien sabe que mas tonterías, pero… Terry siempre había estado allí, en cada rasgo y cada movimiento de Fabrizio Di Carlo, tal vez ahora que el joven era consciente de su verdadera identidad se le hacia casi imposible disimularla, aun con todo y sus dotes de actor… que tal vez los había perdido, pero si había algo seguro es que Terruce Grandchester no podía seguir manteniendo este teatro por mas tiempo, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

- Es solo su parecido físico con Terry lo que hace que veas todo eso Elisa, por favor… - Esbozo Archie intentando disuadir a la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pude que si… tal vez tengas razón y yo me estoy imaginando cosas pero… no sé, dos personas tan parecidas tanto física como anímicamente… hasta estoy pensado que nuestra querida Candy hizo algún tipo de pacto y lo trajo de regreso – Susurro con toda es malicia que sabia usar tan bien y dejo ver una sonrisa ante la mueca de su primo.

Después de la entrega de regalos y ya entrada la tarde el ambiente se presto mas para que las parejas compartiesen unas cuantas piezas, mientras algunos conversaban animadamente en las mesas. Luciano sentía que no podía estar un minuto mas en ese lugar soportando la presencia de Richard Grandchester quien parecía totalmente relajado, ignorándolo completamente como si ni siquiera existiese, no podía comprender como el hombre lograba mostrarse de esa manera, como si estuviese hecho de hierro en lugar de sangre y viseras. No mostraba reacción alguna cuando en varias ocasiones sus miradas se encontraron o cuando en presencia de Candy les toco intercambiar palabras; Fiorella podía notar la tensión en su esposo y aunque sabia que le estaba exigiendo mucho a Luciano la actitud totalmente indiferente de Richard Grandchester la exasperaba, no podía creer que el hombre no hubiese buscado la manera de acercarse a su esposo al menos en un momento y hablar de eso que quedo pendiente entre ellos, ¡Por Dios no podían hacer como si nada hubiese pasado! – Pensaba la mujer tomando la mano de Luciano y acariciándola.

Eleonor por su parte intentaba ser amable con todos los presentes y especialmente con los Di Carlo, sabia que Terry no era tonto y aunque estaba sumamente pendiente de Candy y no se había separado de ella un solo instantes, seguramente ya había notado la tensión entre Richard y Luciano Di Carlo, eso podía adjudicarlo a lo sucedido con él y todo eso del secuestro del italiano, pero es que estos dos hombres parecían estar a punto de entablar una hecatombe, la helada indiferencia de Richard y la angustiante turbación que mostraba Luciano eran tan evidente que no le resultaría extraño si al salir de aquí su hijo no va directamente con cada uno y les pregunta lo que estaba pasando entre ambos. Richard luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no levantarse de allí y marcharse a otro lugar a donde no tuviese que ver directamente a los ojos al hijo predilecto de su padre, por no tener que ver al fruto de ese amor que lo llevo a desear abandonarlos a él y a su madre, deseaba poder desligar todo esto pues sabia que Luciano Di Carlo… no tenia culpa de ello y tal vez estaba tan afectado como él, pero no podía, sencillamente no podía.

- ¿Albert… es mi imaginación o mis padres y los duques de Grandchester desean largarse de aquí y no volver a verse nunca mas en sus vidas? – Pregunto Fransheska en un susurro en medio de la pista mirando hacia la mesa con preocupación.

- No es tu imaginación, yo también note esa tensión entre ambos… supongo que debe ser por… - El rubio se detuvo pues continuar seria incomodar a su novia.

- Por lo que mi padre hizo con Terry… no tienes que tratar de evadirlo Albert, yo estoy consciente que mi padre cometió una atrocidad y te juro que aun no entiendo como Terry logro entenderlo y perdonarlo… el que yo lo hiciera se justifica pues soy su hija y en parte gran culpable de llevarlo a esos extremos pero… los demás no lo verán de la misma manera cuando se enteren de la verdad y como se dieron las cosas, creo que hasta Candy terminara odiándolo por todo lo que hizo, ella sufrió tanto por creer a Terry muerto – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Candy no es de las personas que pueden albergar odio en sus corazones Fran, creo que ella terminara comprendiendo todo y además agradeciéndole a Luciano el haber salvado a Terry… lo que hizo después no tiene justificación como bien has dicho, pero eso no puede relegar el hecho de que tu padre le salvo la vida a Terry, de lo contrario el joven hubiese muerto en aquel accidente y créeme eso hubiese sido mucho peor – Menciono el rubio viéndola a los ojos – Deja de preocuparte por ellos esta situación era inevitable y en un momento u otro tendrían que darse, mejor regálame otra de esas hermosas sonrisa que me llenan de luz y solo tú posees, quiero verte siempre así – Susurro acariciando la espalda de la chica suavemente.

La velada continuo hasta entrada la noche cuando las luces que habían sido dispuestas por Annie iluminaron el jardín haciéndolo lucir aun mas hermoso y mágico, Elisa se despidió de todos excusándose pues su esposo se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y seguramente su hijo la estaba extrañando, la verdad era que a pesar de haber bailado varias piezas con Archie y otras con Albert esta fiesta no era ni la mitad de interesante de la velada que le esperaba junto a Jules, además que el italiano no se le acerco ni un minuto al menos por cortesía, por el contrario parecía que algo en él había cambiado verdaderamente, antes se mostraba mas gentil para con ella pero hoy… parecía poner todas sus fuerzas para poder dirigirle una sonrisa amable, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer allí, se despidió de la rubia con el mismo gesto que la felicitase; Candy le agradeció su regalo con verdadera felicidad, evidentemente Candy nunca había fingido ser feliz y nunca tendría que hacerlo, sus sonrisas eran tan naturales.

Los esposos Di Carlo se retiraron alegando compromisos al día siguiente, no les quedo mas remedio pues los Grandchester habían sido invitados por Albert y Emilia Elroy a quedarse en la mansión durante su estadía en la ciudad, estos no pudieron negarse así que terminaron aceptando. Katherine se hallaba desconcertada ante la actitud de Richard Grandchester, cuando supo que este asistiría a la fiesta sintió todo a su alrededor desmoronarse pues todos sus planes corrían peligro con la presencia del hombre aquí, pero contrario a lo que pudiese pensar este parecía haberla olvidado por completo, se sintió aliviada aunque al enterarse que estos se quedarían en la casa la tensión volvió a apoderarse de ella.

Llego a su casa entrada las seis de la tarde y se encontraba verdaderamente exhausta, tener que hablar con todos, socializar con personas que apenas si trataba, compartir cosas que poco le gustaban, hacían que todas sus energías se vinieran al suelo, apenas llego pidió que le preparasen un baño con aceites y sales para renovar un poco su cuerpo, apenas Flavia tuvo listo el baño le pidió que la dejara sola, que ella lo haría, pues desde que se reconcilio con Jules se bañaba y se vestía sola, hacia todo por ella misma, además de cuidar su vestimenta, no podía dejar a la vista las marcas que causo el joven con sus besos y caricias, al parecer él aun no había llegado, cuando le notificaron que la cena estaba lista ella solo se negó, pues había comido lo suficiente durante la reunión, lo que realmente quería era que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, para poder encontrase son su amante, se dispuso a leer un poco, cuando sintió sueño por lo que decidió dormir al menos por dos horas.

Cuando despertó giro sobre su lado derecho y miro el reloj el cual marcaba las dos de la madrugada, se incorporo casi violentamente, pues era a las diez que tenía su cita segura en la habitación de Jules, retiro la sabana rápidamente y prácticamente corrió al baño, se deshizo de la bata dejándola en el piso y entro a la ducha, dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, froto su cuerpo con un poco de jabón el cual retiro casi inmediatamente, tomo una toalla se envolvió en esta, para después realizar las rutina de limpieza bucal, aun tenia gotas de agua sobre su piel cuando aplicaba crema en sus piernas, lo cual hizo rápidamente, se coloco solo la bata de ceda gris de una sus dormilonas y encontrándose descalza, abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, ya todas las luces estaban apagadas, atravesó el pasillo y sin llamar a la puerta giro la perilla, encontrándose a Jules dormido, dejo libre un suspiro pues era de esperarse, quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero sencillamente él era un imán demasiado poderoso que aun estando dormido la atraía con una fuerza inexplicable, por lo que siendo sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra se dirigió al sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana y tomo asiento. La luz plata de la luna se colaba a través de las cortinas, cubriendo el cuerpo de Jules, la sabana blanca hermana errante de los interminables encuentros, lo abrazaba hasta el vientre dejando al descubierto su abdomen y pecho, admirarlo dormir era una experiencia única, recordando cuantas veces ha muerto de deseo entre sus brazos, de haberse fundió en el cuerpo de ese ángel dormido, de haberla hecho delirar con su calor y movimientos y ella amarlo hasta estar cansada, hasta no poder mas, haciéndole tocar el cielo sin ningún esfuerzo, alcanzando el placer total y sintiendo de pronto celos de esa luz resbaladiza que lo acariciaba, una dócil brisa mecía suavemente las cortinas y la claridad danzaba en torno a las partes mas intimas de Jules, su mirada se perdía en como su miembro despertaba poco a poco, cobrando vida, mas él se mantenía tranquilamente dormido, haciendo con esto despertar el deseo en la joven, quien mantenía su posición cómoda sentada en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras su codo descansaba en el posa brazo y sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla izquierda y recorrían sus labios y en su mente se despertaba el deseo de retribuirle toda esa espiral de caricias intimas que él mas de una vez le ha ofrecido, respiro profundo para calmar el latir enloquecido de su corazón y tratar de reducir esa intensa llama que calcinaba su nuca, pero los impulsos de su vientre la obligaron a descruzar las piernas y ponerse en pie, estaba temblando pues, no sabia por donde empezar, pero todo su ser femenino le pedía a gritos hacer eso que tenia en mente, sin importar si lo haría bien o mal, sus pasos empezaron a acercarla a la cama, lo hacia con el mayor cuidado posible, no quería despertarlo, estando al pie de la cama, se quedo admirandolo en toda su extensión, la cual ocupaba casi en su totalidad el largo del lecho, sin poder creer que ese hombre ahi dormido, la regreso a la vida con una sonrisa, le abrio de par en par la puerta de la ilusión, del amor, de la fe, estaba tan cansada y ahora siente que el tiempo no le alcanza para amarlo, dejo libre un suspiro mientras seguía acariciándolo con la mirada.

Se doblo un poco y levanto cuidadosamente la sabana deslizándose entre esta, colocándose de rodillas dejando una de las piernas del joven en medio, jalo lentamente el cordón del pijama, la respiración en el cambio por lo que se detuvo antes de estirar la tela y apenas sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, como una niña a punto de cometer una travesura, él no despertó y nuevamente tomó el cordón terminando de desamarrar tiro de la tela y se hizo espacio enfrentándose a una excitación que nunca antes había observado tan de cerca, Jules no era consiente de su estado, se encontraba placenteramente dormido, mientras ella veía como una fina tela se adhería a la parte mas prominente de su miembro y miles de colores nacían por primera vez, pudo mirar como si el placer estuviera a través de nubes de algodón que trasparentaba con su saliva, haciéndolo por fin despertar, viendo el cuerpo de Elisa cubierto por las sabanas, se incorporo pero ella con una mano ágil como una centella que dirigió al pecho del joven lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente, pero esto no pudo impedir que Jules construyera una ventana para sus ojos entre la sabanas, encontrándose las miradas por segundos, en ellas se podía reflejar el deseo de ambos, la joven empezó a propinarle besos tiernos como copos de rocíos en los pétalos de las flores, con sus manos tomó el miembro donde se reúne toda la pasión de Jules, no solo estaba rígido como una piedra sino también de una belleza que le hacia aumentar el deseo.

En ese momento Jules tomó la cabeza de Elisa y la detuvo sintiendo con esto la duda del joven, pero ella no renunciaría a ser su mujer en todos los rincones que el amor puede mutar, por lo que le dedico una mirada de desaprobación haciéndole saber que no era de él la decisión, que solo debía relajarse y disfrutar. Y sin pensar mas introdujo el pene en sus labios abrazándolo como un aro de luz que envuelve el cordel de la velas al consumirse, haciendo con esto que un frenesí se apoderara de ella y sus pechos ardieran de placer mientras seguían el compas al movimientos de su cuerpo y en su vientre sentía el placer de miles de relámpagos rompiendo contra sus paredes y aun cuando su cuerpo se mantenía huérfano, pues era ella quien con su boca consumía el pilar del joven, el placer que la invadía no la dejaba detenerse con un vaivén, su cabeza subía y bajaba en la marea del placer que no le permitía pensar en nada mas, mientras sentía sabores distintos, amargos como la hiel, dulces como el primer beso que él le robo, sabores que sabia no encontraría en ninguna otra parte, él hablaba pero era poco lo que escuchaba, de un momento a otro las palabras dejaron paso a gemidos que bien podía ser el sonido del animal que poseyera por primera vez el rito del amor, los jadeos adormecían su conciencia concentrándose en la danza de su cabeza, libero el falo de sus labios y con la lengua fue tallando todos sus contornos hasta que al final la resguardo donde sospechaba disfrutaba mas, haciéndolo delirar de placer con miles de viajes circulares mientras su lengua resbalaba en el punto mas inicial del miembro del joven y las manos de ella se aferraban a la energía de su cuerpo vigoroso donde la sangre fluía en miles de canales que antes parecían imperceptibles, Ella se encontraba sumida en brindar placer, sentirlo temblar, sudar, gemir, cuando las manos de él se anclaron en la cabeza de la joven deteniéndola.

- Elisa ya… para… detente…. Elisa. – Decía en un jadeo ahogado.

La joven se incorporo un poco y él jalo enérgicamente la sabana lanzándola al suelo y dejándola al descubierto, en las sienes de Elisa se apreciaba fácilmente el sudor a causa del trabajo realizado, mostrándole media sonrisa, de esas que él adoraba, la tomo por un brazo y en menos de que pudiera espabilar ya estaba ella debajo, colocándose de rodillas dejándola a ella en medio, tomo lentamente una de las muñecas de la joven y la inmovilizo en la cama, mientras ella seguía con la mirada los movimientos de él, quien tomó la otra muñeca e hizo lo mismo, mientras la miraba a ella, quien le ofrecía el perfil por estar observando su mano atrapada, el bajo un poco la cabeza y con su nariz y labios acariciaba la mejilla de la joven, quien volvió lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse frente a él y ahogarse en un beso ardiente, robándole Jules sus propios sabores, asaltando con su lengua cada espacio de la boca de Elisa quien la ofrecía en toda su amplitud, enredando su lengua con la de él y ella solo se retorcía bajo el joven al sentir el miembro de él haciendo estragos en su vientre, dejándole rastros de savia tibia que atravesaban la seda, mas él al parecer no tenia prisa.

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? – Pregunto aun ahogado por la falta de oxigeno, apenas se separo del beso. Ella inhalo profundamente para llenar sus pulmones y prepararse para un nuevo beso que estaba segura la sorprendería apenas respondiera.

- Aburrida… prefiero estas fiestas privadas, donde solo estamos tu y yo. – Dijo arqueándose un poco para sentirlo mas cerca, pero era poco lo que podía hacerlo ya que la mantenía prisionera, elevo su comisura derecha en una sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual y como ya había imaginado le robo el alma con un nuevo beso, rápido y lento, agonizante, exigente con succiones y mordeduras, sentir todos las texturas de la lengua de Jules resbalar por sus labios era una tortura, que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba que la llenara, pero él estaba concentrado en su boca, se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos con ese deseo que la desbarataba, apenas pudo entender cuando le dijo en susurros roncos.

- Espero ser mejor anfitrión que tu tía. – Llevando sus labios al cuello de la joven quien rompió en una carcajada que retumbo en la habitación la cual no podía controlar y sentía como él reía ahogado en su cuello.

- Ni sueñes ser como Emilia Elroy. – Acoto entre carcajadas. – Porque me levanto y me voy… por Dios mi demonio… si eres mucho mejor…. – Sin dejar de reír.

- Deberías de dejar de ser tan pagana. – Acoto saboreando la clavícula de la joven.

- No… no soy pagana… tengo muy claro quien es mi Dios…. – Acoto arqueando una vez mas el cuerpo hasta donde le era posible. – Solo que tienes un gran grado de maldad y el principal de tus mandamientos lo encontramos comúnmente…. – Se interrumpió por un jadeo que nació en su garganta a causa de que él bajo un poco y sintió como amenazo con fuerza contra su vientre, además estaba la tortura de querer liberar sus muñecas de las manos de él. – En los pecados capitales… - Dejando libre otro jadeo, él se detuvo.

- No me digas que mi principal mandamiento es la gula. – Mostrándose serio y mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno… si me ves como comida… podría ser… pero en realidad tu principal mandamiento es la lujuria. – Acoto con una sonrisa, él se acerco una vez mas a ella y succiono sus labios un par de veces y mirándola a los ojos.

- Estas queriendo decir que mi deseo sexual es desordenado e incontrolable…. Pues déjeme decirle señora que usted cumple ese mandamiento rigurosamente, porque si que no tiene ningún orden y menos es predecible. – Acoto tomando una vez mas lo labios rojos carmesí, en una danza interminable de besos, cuando necesitaban respirar libero la boca y lentamente fue bajando solo acariciando con sus barbilla la seda de la dormilona mientras sus ojos reflejando el deseo que lo consumía no desamparaban los de Elisa, quien sentía aun mas el agarre de su muñecas debido al calor en estas, Jules paso son su mentón por medio de los senos de la joven donde uno se había escapado de la seda gris, él siguió bajando hasta que se topo con el nudo de la bata, donde se detuvo y aun con su barba en la tela sentía los temblores del vientre de la joven, pudo ver como ella humedecía sus labios con la lengua gesto que él imito y ella le regalo un gemido al verlo, seguidamente él bajo la mirada y se concentro en el amarre donde sus dientes se posaron, jalando las cintas logrando deshacerse de ese pequeño obstáculo, con los mismos dientes la abrió dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la joven, elevo una de sus rodillas y con esta le pedía a ella que le diera el espacio algo que la pelirroja hizo casi inmediatamente dejándole el lugar perfecto donde él se acomodo, seguidamente ella elevo sus pies a las cedras de él y con estos rodo el pantalón del pijama del joven que aun estaba a medias, bajándolo hasta donde se la hacia posible ya que él de rodillas sobre la cama se le haría imposible sacárselo completamente, pero Jules adivino las intensiones de ella por lo que elevo poco a poco el agarre de sus manos por encima de ambos pincelando a roces el vientre de ella con su miembro, obligándola ahogarse en jadeos e incorporando un poco mas el cuerpo para que rozara al menos un poco sus pálpitos enloquecidos, pero se le hacia imposible, Jules tomo entre una de sus manos las dos muñecas de Elisa y las mantuvo prisioneras por encima de su cuerpo, una vez mas la besaba en los labios y seguidamente bajo posándose en el altar que los senos de ella le construían, mientras que su mano libre ayudaba a uno de los pies de Elisa a deshacerse por completo del pantalón.

Sin tener ninguna prenda que estorbara, se dejo caer sentado sobre sus talones y ella trato de unirse más a él, para llegar al punto exacto, pero aun así el agarre de él en su manos no la dejaba, reteniéndola a la altura que él deseaba, abandonándola para él, ella tenia ganas de llorar, por tanta espera, pero era una mezcla bastante extraña ya que las caricias de él la llenaban como nada, pero no era suficiente para saciarla, necesitaba que se desbocara, que entrara en ella asaltando cada musculo, pero no lo hacia, él tomo con su mano libre su mayor arma y empezó a rozar su parte mas vulnerable, esa donde su placer se concentraba, el rojo rubí contra el rojo escarlata de la joven, sintiéndola hervir y latir sin medidas, temblar y humedecer como nunca, ella suplicaba con gemidos de por medio, pero él poco escuchaba ya que estaba concentrado en sus propios jadeos, en ver como esta se dilataba ante los roces, ante la mas mínima caricia, como se ofrecía y lo reconocía, notando que Elisa hacia mas fuerza en sus manos por intentar liberarse, por lo que Jules le dedico una mirada de advertencia, para que dejara de intentar soltarse a Elisa solo le quedo abandonarse, tratando de respirar entre jadeos, de humedecer sus labios a causa del calor en todo su cuerpo que hacia que la boca se le secara ansiando que los besos de Jules le quitaran la sed y cuando ella menos se lo esperaba la asalto sin miramientos, entro en ella sin previo aviso y hasta donde le era posible, la joven dejo libre un grito ahogado a causa del placer que la recorrió por toda su anotomía logrando que la respiración se le cortara, se dejo llevar por esa corriente, él aguardo dentro de ella sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo mirándola como se colmaba, como era la pelirroja quien se retorcía, quien disfrutaba, movía sus caderas a su gusto, se mecía, mientras él la dejaba que se satisficiera a su gusto, como ella con ojos cerrados a segundos parecía una ola en la deriva, su vientre danzaba agónicamente, succionándolo, arrastrándolo a sus profundidades, pero era poco lo que aguantaría, porque era llevado por su deseo, porque las venas iban a reventar y ya no podía ser dueño de sus ganas, por lo que libero las muñecas de la joven y rápidamente tomo las caderas de ella y las elevo aun mas y tomándola por la cintura con furia desbocándose sintiendo un placer recorrer con ráfagas de limites renovados, bajo la palma de sus manos a los mulos de la joven y los acariciaba, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel, anclándose en esto, recorriéndolos con deseo ardiente, hasta las rodillas, subiendo hasta anclarse en la cintura, mientras ella ahogaba los gritos en una de las almohadas y su cuerpo se movía contundentemente por lo que colocaba las manos en la cabecera de la cama para encontrar apoyo y no rodar mas de lo necesario, perdiéndose en los jadeos y palabras de Jules, quien creaba en ese instante un nuevo mundo, en el que solo se podía respirar la libertad de estar entregándose una vez mas, él se dejo caer y ella lo encarcelo entre su piernas sabiendo que por dentro de su cuerpo ella quería mas y que esa ansiedad él podía satisfacerla con su llama ardiendo que amenazaba con incinerarla, esa prisión de la que se le haría difícil salir sin antes desfallecer, sintiendo las caricias de ellas en su espalda y que en segundos sus manos volaban a su rostro acunándolo entre suaves toques, delineándole los labios con una mano y con la otra rozaba la nuca del joven subiendo por sus cabellos, tratando de apartar las hebras que se interponían en los ojos de ambos, mientras él besaba a segundos la boca de ella cerrando con sus dientes los labios de ella, sintiendo la planta de uno de los pies de ella apoyándose en una de sus nalgas, mientras él seguía llevándola al cielo sin detenerse… No lo haría mientras tuviese fuerzas.

Candy se encontraba en salón de té observando el jardín a través de la ventana, eso en apariencia pero a decir verdad su mente no se hallaba en ese lugar ni en ese momento, mientras giraba entre sus dedos el obsequio que le entregase Fabrizio ayer, enganchando de una delicada cadena de oro blanco se hallaba un hermoso colgante de oro blanco, que tenia una especie de nudo entrelazado creando una especie de laberinto, cuyas caras se encontraban adornadas por un zafiro y una esmeralda respectivamente, la chica se quedo sin palabras ante el presente no solo por lo esplendido que era, sino porque Fabrizio le había enseñado que él llevaba uno idéntico también en una cadena mas masculina que ella nunca le había visto hasta este momento, lo que le hacia pensar que los había comprando pensando precisamente en este día, como una especie de unión para ambos.

Sus pensamientos viajaron hasta el día de ayer concentrándose en las actitudes de algunos de los presentes, pero sobre todo en una escena que la desconcertó por completo, ella había salido para despedir a Annie y Archie en compañía de Albert y Fransheska ya que la tía abuela se había retirado a su habitación para descansar pues el día había sido muy ajetreado para la salud de la matrona, Katherine se había ofrecido a acompañar a la mujer y también se excuso por un leve dolor de cabeza para retirarse. Solo quedaron en la terraza los Grandchester junto a Fabrizio quien desde hacia un par de horas se notaba algo distante, como preocupado y tenso, aunque siempre que sus miradas se encontraban su novio le dedicaba una sonrisa; cuando regresaba a la terraza se congelo justo unos pasos antes de entrar, los tres hablaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida, pero eso no fue lo que mas la impresiono sino ver como Eleonor extendía su mano y acariciaba levemente la mejilla del chico mostrando una ternura mas propia de… de una madre a la de una simple conocida y para acrecentar su asombro Fabrizio tomó la mano de la mujer y le dio un suave beso para después mirarla a los ojos e intentar sonreír, Dominique se coloco de pie acercándose hasta él le dio un beso y un abrazo para despedirse pues estaba rendida, mientras el duque solo observaba la escena sin inmutarse por ello, como si esto fuese la situación mas normal del mundo.

Ella escucho los pasos de Albert y Fransheska quienes se acercaban y salió en dirección hacia la cocina como para evitar que alguien se diese cuenta de la escena que había presenciado, su mente era un remolino donde cientos de pensamientos se confundían intentando darle una explicación a aquello que había visto, pues debía tenerla… ella si noto la conexión que los Grandchester tuvieron con Fabrizio cuando fueron a su casa y en ese entonces intento justificarla diciéndose a si misma que todo eso era debido al parecido de su novio con Terry, era normal que los sentimientos los desbordasen pero… pero esto era distinto pues la actitud de Fabrizio era reciproca a la de ellos, entregándoles el mismo cariño – La chica entro al lugar tropezando con Ángela quien al ver así le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella solo asintió y encaminándose de nuevo para tomar un vaso de agua, sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho y un vértigo adueñarse de todo su ser, era como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto de cabeza, busco la silla más cercana sentándose en esta pues presentía que si no lo hacía terminaría desplomándose. Ángela se acercó hasta ella de nuevo preocupada por su actitud pero la rubia solo se excusó alegando que seguramente había sido el champagne, algo absurdo pues Candy no era de mucho tomar, apenas si habría probado dos copas en toda la fiesta, pero como siempre logro tranquilizar a la morena.

Paso varios minutos en la cocina mientras su mente era asaltada por cientos de imágenes de esa tarde, las miradas que Elisa dirigía a Fabrizio, como si estuviese tratando de encontrar algo distinto en él, hasta llego a sentirse molesta por la insistencia con la cual la pelirroja lo observaba, algunas que logro captar entre Albert y el chico o hasta con el mismo Archie, como si estos estuviesen enterados de algo que deseaban esconder – Negó con la cabeza varias veces para alejar las ideas que intentaba clavarse en su mente como los colmillos de una serpiente presta a dejar libre todo su veneno, sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero la limpio con rapidez sintiendo que era absurdo al menos plantearse que todos conocía algo y se lo estaban ocultado a ella, además ¿Qué ganaban con hacerlo? – Pensaba cuando fue consciente de la presencia de Fabrizio parado ante ella.

- Candy… ¿Amor estas bien? – Pregunto su novio colocándose de cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de él.

Ella asintió en silencio mostrando una sonrisa que intentaba disimular su turbación, se acerco hasta él acariciando con su mejilla la del chico mientras cerraba los ojos y luchaba por no llorar, no había razón alguna para hacerlo, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Fabrizio y se pego a él para llenarse de esa seguridad y esa calidez que su novio le brindaba, no quería pensar en nada mas, no quería sentir ni saber nada mas que lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

La chica regreso de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la luz de un relámpago iluminaba el lugar a la distancia y segundos después el trueno retumbo en el lugar, una tormenta se avecinaba, sin embargo podía ver el sol brillar aun, la tarde comenzaba a caer creando un contraste de luces particularmente hermoso, cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiro profundamente, ayer cuando se despidió de Fabrizio sintió su corazón encogerse… como si algo le dijese que… que estaba a punto de perderlo, no quería pensar en ello… no quería hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de lado ese pensamiento, recuerdos iban y venían despertando emociones dentro de su pecho, angustia, miedo, dolor… comenzaba a desesperarse. - Escucho un toque en la puerta que la hizo centrarse en el momento, no deseaba que la viesen así, seguramente parecía una loca; se llevo las manos al cabello para acomodarlo un poco y dio la orden para que entrase, todo sin volverse a mirar quien era.

Él entro al salón sin hacer ruido aunque sentía que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía escucharse en todo el lugar, sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, sus manos sudaban ligeramente y sus sienes también estaban cubiertas por una ligera capa de sudor, así como su nuca, intento tomar aire un par de veces para calmar esta ansiedad que lo estaba matando, pero todo parecía ser en vano, la presión en su pecho tampoco menguaba, era como encontrarse encerrado en un calabozo, sin poder respirar, sin tener siquiera la capacidad para moverse… había pasado toda la noche sin lograr conciliar el sueño, en realidad de esto hacia ya varios días pero anoche fue mucho peor, después de ver esa imagen de Candy en la cocina, de sentirla tan frágil y asustada, no soportaba verla así, ya no podía seguir con esto, tenia que hacer algo y sabia muy bien lo que era. Llego hasta ella con miedo de tocarla pues sentía que si lo hacia ella podía desaparecer… así como le sucedió en el pasado, justo como cuando la buscaba entre sus alucinaciones tras días y días de vagar por las calles, ebrio y desorientado; no quería pasar por lo mismo… no quería perderla. Al fin se armo de valor y muy despacio llevo sus brazos a la cintura de la chica para rodearla y pegarla a su cuerpo mientras hundía el rostro en los hermosos rizos dorados que tanto amaba, como lo hiciera aquella vez… esa ultima vez que la viese en la escalera de hospital, donde renuncio a ella y a su vida.

Candy sintió la calidez del cuerpo de… se estremeció por completo ante este abrazo, la actitud de él, la manera en como la pegaba a su cuerpo, como si quisiese quedarse unido a ella para siempre, llevo sus manos hasta los antebrazos del joven y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y el aire se le atasco en el pecho. Terry sintió el temblor en ella y su cuerpo también hizo lo mismo, un miedo enorme lo invadió y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez mientras sentía su cuerpo congelarse y su valor lo abandonaba de nuevo… pero entonces las palabras que su madre le dijese la noche anterior retumbaron en su cabeza "No es malo tener miedo… todos los tenemos Terry, lo malo es dejar que el miedo te cohíba y te impida seguir adelante, no debes dejarte vencer nunca por tus temores hijo… no permitas que estos te alejen de ella". Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente llenándose del olor a rosas que emanaba de Candy, para después girarla lentamente y mirarla a los ojos, perderse en esos ojos verdes que lucían angustiados.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – Pregunto con la voz quebrada al ver la turbación en ella.

- Yo… no sé como explicar esto… pero… a veces tengo una sensación, es algo extraño, no sé porque me esta pasando, pero no puedo seguir ocultándola y además no quiero… Fabrizio yo siento que… siento que me están ocultando algo, que algo esta pasando y nadie quiere decírmelo… es como si no deseasen que yo lo supiese, no sé lo que sea, pero… - Se detuvo para aclarar su voz pues sentía que las lagrimas la traicionarían de un momento a otro, llevo la manos al pecho del joven y pudo sentir claramente como el corazón de este latía descontrolado, subió su mirada de nuevo al rostro de Fabrizio y pudo notar la tensión que se había adueñado de él. – Siento que me están escondiendo una verdad, que todos lo están haciendo… hasta tú lo haces Fabrizio, pudo sentirlo y verlo… amor por favor… tal vez este equivocada y todo sea mi imaginación, o me estoy preocupando de mas, pero… yo necesito… me urge saber lo que sucede – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Candy… yo quiero decirte algo… necesito hacerlo, pero antes de eso quiero que sepas y por favor que jamás olvides esto – Menciono acariciando la mejilla de la chica con ternura, mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas – Te voy a decir esto con el corazón en la mano, abriéndote mi pecho Candy y mirándote a los ojos… yo te amo, te amo con mi alma, con mi corazón, con cada espacio de mi ser te amo, eres mi vida… siempre lo fuiste y lo seguirás siendo hasta que deje de respirar y si existe algo mas allá de esta vida estoy seguro que este amor nunca me abandonara, porque es todo para mi – Susurro dejando libre una lagrima.

- Yo también te amo Fabrizio… lo sabes amor, pero necesito… solo te preguntare esto una vez, no puedo estar haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, no puedo seguir así… por favor dime que sucede, porque si no lo haces me voy a volver loca – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo solo quería cuidarte Candy… quería que te enteraras por mí, te juro que daría hasta lo que no tengo por no verte llorar nunca mas, me prometí que no dejaría que te hiciera daño… quiero cumplir esa promesa mi amor… y ahora te escucho preguntarme esto y… no puedo creerlo – Esbozo de manera nerviosa mostrando una sonrisa - Pues sentía en su corazón que Candy sospechaba algo y terminaría entendiendo todo - La abrazo con fuerza.

- Yo sé que siempre me has querido cuidar… lo sé mi vida y te amo, te amo por ello pero… te prometo que estaré mejor si me dices lo que esta pasando – Dijo llevando una mano al pecho del joven muy cerca de su corazón – Por favor – Susurro sintiendo su propio corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho y un vacio en su estomago.

- No sabes cuanto he pensado en este momento… llevo días pensado en esto Candy, amor necesito que me escuche muy bien y que me prometas que pase lo que pase esperaras hasta el final por favor… prométeme eso Candy – Pidió acariciando los brazos de la chica al sentir como ella temblaba ligeramente.

- Fabrizio… tengo miedo, no sé a que o por qué pero lo tengo… deseo saber que es lo que ocurre pero al mismo tiempo me asusta, mi vida yo… - - Se detuvo viendo como él dudaba y en ese momento un escalofrío la recorrió entera – No importa lo que sea solo… solo dime la verdad… solo eso – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – Pidió el joven con la voz ronca por la presión dentro de su pecho.

Ella mostro media sonrisa al tiempo que un brillo se desprendía de sus hermosos ojos verdes anegados de lágrimas, asintió con un leve movimiento y él se acercó muy despacio, como si tuviese temor a romperla, comenzó a acariciar con sus labios lo de ella ejerciendo apenas presión, un toque tan sutil que ella sintió que comenzaba a elevarse, este beso era maravilloso y único al mismo tiempo, era como si saliese desde el fondo de su corazón y su alma, cuando se separaron ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y él apoyo su mejilla contra la de la chica, mientras le acariciaba con suavidad la nuca enredando los dedos en los sedosos rizos y se llenaba de valor para lo que se avecinaba.

- ¿Por qué siento como si te estuvieses despidiendo? Esta sensación es… es como si algo dentro de mí me gritara que… que estoy a punto de perderte Fabrizio, amor… mi amor – Susurra acariciando la espalda del chico.

- No lo harás, tú nunca me perderás Candy, yo te hice una promesa amor, nunca más estarás sola, no te dejare – Respondió sin cambiar de posición.

- Mírame Candy… solo necesito que lo hagas, que veas quien soy – Indico separándose un poco de ella y su mirada se clavó en el rostro de la chica… esperando.

Candy hizo lo que él le pedía y muy despacio se alejó concentrándose en observar cada detalle en su novio, sus ojos, su nariz, sus cejas, sus mejillas, los labios… todo lo que pudiese ver en él, poco a poco iba sintiendo como un vértigo se adueñaba de cada rincón de su ser, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el temblor se intensifico; porque… él… no era Fabrizio Di Carlo quien estaba frente a ella, era alguien más… solo que… no quería, no podía coordinar sus pensamientos y exponer una idea coherente, algo se lo impedía.

- Tengo miedo de esto… de lo que está detrás de todo esto… - Él la interrumpió sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho por lo que ella ya estaba sufriendo.

- No temas mi vida… te prometo que todo estará bien – Dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Yo estoy aquí Candy y nunca más me iré, siempre me quedare a tu lado amor, siempre – Agrego abrazándola con fuerza mientras la acariciaba, después se separó de ella de nuevo mirándola a los ojos – Tú sabes quién soy Candy… sin importar todo lo que haya pasado, ni el tiempo lejos… tu corazón siempre lo supo mi amor, por eso me mantuviste contigo… - Se interrumpió al ver que ella se queda observándolo de nuevo en detalle.

Candy sintió su corazón dar una voltereta dentro del pecho cuando escucho estas últimas palabras del joven y ese brillo en su mirada que no había visto antes, uno que hacía que el azul fuese más intenso, también escucho algo distinto en su tono de voz, mientras todo eso pasaba el vértigo que hacia momentos llegaba hasta ella ahora se hacía mucho más fuerte, parpadeo varias veces llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de Fabrizio y la acaricio suavemente con mano trémula, mientras esto que antes no había logrado ver o que se había negado, comenzaba a mostrarse con total claridad ante sus ojos, ya no habían barreras… allí estaba él. Todo lo demás parecía haber desaparecido y solo era consciente de él… los recuerdos de un pasado lejano y uno más reciente se mezclaban en su cabeza y de pronto la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, todo giraba y se hacía borroso pero… él seguía allí.

- Candy amor… te juro que no quería hacerte sufrir, yo… yo solo quería protegerte, por favor necesito que me escuches – Pidió sujetándola por los hombros.

- No puede ser… esto no es posible, no es verdad… yo no puedo… tú… ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamo llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito mientras lo miraba horrorizada y las lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, se separó de él y con pasos trémulos se acercó hasta uno de los sillones dejándose caer en este.

- Por favor mírame… mi vida, yo no… todo este tiempo estuviste conmigo, yo jamás deje de amarte Candy nunca, no fue mi intensión hacerte pasar por todo este dolor… - Se detuvo al escuchar que ella dejaba libre un sollozo cargado de dolor.

Candy lo escuchaba pero su voz se le hacía lejana y era como un eco, mientras por su cabeza desfilaban miles de imágenes de todos esos años que paso sumida en el dolor, en la culpa, la soledad, la angustia… tanto dolor… tanto – Pensaba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para sujetar esta al tiempo que sentía que el dolor en su pecho la estaba ahogando. Su mirada se hallaba perdida y todo su cuerpo temblaba… - ¿Qué le había impedido ver la verdad? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso alguna treta cruel del destino que se empeñaba en verla sufrir a su antojo? – Se preguntaba entre sollozos.

Terry se acercó hasta ella colocándose de rodillas busco sus ojos pero nada de esto parecía funcionar, la chica seguía con la mirada perdida mientras se balanceaba y apretaba con fuerza la tela de su falda sin dejar de llorar; verla de esa manera lo estaba matando, no soportaba esto, no podía hacerle más daño… pero tampoco sabía cómo evitárselo – Se aproximó a la chica rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia mientras hundía su rostro en el vientre tembloroso de ella, aferrándose para lo perderla.

- Lo siento… lo siento, yo jamás hubiese querido que esto pasara… yo te amaba, te amo todavía… lo sabes Candy, por favor dime que lo sabes… - Susurraba.

- Estas mintiendo… esto no puede ser verdad, es absurdo… no sé porque lo haces pero deja de hacerlo, no te atrevas a jugar con esto – Dijo colocándose de pie zafándose del abrazo del chico para alejarse de él.

- Yo no… ¡Por Dios Candy! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Quítate la venda de los ojos amor… sabes quién soy, lo puedes sentir… lo supiste desde el mismo momento que me viste en Venecia, entiendo que tengas miedo pero no ganas nada con seguir negándotelo, tampoco lo hago yo… te juro que quisiera hacer todo esto menos complicado, casi me vuelvo loco intentando entender que me sucedía, tratando de comprender porque nada era como se suponía debía ser… pase cuatro años sufriendo de amnesia Candy, pero logre recuperarme y aquí de nuevo, he regresado… regrese por ti mi vida, tú me trajiste de nuevo… tú me hiciste volver – Explico dándose su espacio pero mirándola a los ojos.

- Nada de esto tiene sentido, nada de lo que dices puede ser verdad… ¿Acaso es esta tu forma de vengarte por no haberte dicho de tu parecido con…? – Se detuvo pues ni siquiera se animaba a esbozar ese hombre en voz alta.

- ¡No! Estas confundiendo las cosas, no estoy vengándome por nada… por favor Candy escúchame yo soy… - Intentaba decir.

- ¡Cállate! No te atrevas a decirlo… no lo hagas, no sigas mintiéndome más… no me lastimes de este modo… no con él por favor, no lo utilices a él, lamento haberte herido, lamento no haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio… pero no hagas esto, no lo hagas – Pedía entre lágrimas caminando para salir del lugar.

- Espera Candy... no soy Fabrizio Di Carlo y tú lo sabes, deja ya de aferrarte a eso, mi vida… daría todo por no causarte este daño, por reparar todo el que te hice tiempo atrás, quisiera tener el poder de regresar el tiempo y evitarte tanto dolor, tantas lagrimas… yo también sufrí Candy, esto no fue fácil para mi aunque lo parezca, te aseguro que no lo fue, por el contrario fue un infierno… desde el mismo momento en que me dejaste en las escaleras de ese hospital… mi mundo entero se vino abajo pecosa – Dijo dejando libre su propio llanto mientras la mirada a los ojos y caminaba hacia ella muy despacio.

- No me llames así… no me hagas esto, por favor… no podría soportarlo de nuevo, no resistiría perder de nuevo, no quiero estar en ese abismo otra vez… no me llames así – Susurraba ahogándose con el llanto y su mirada se perdió de nuevo, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaba, se sentía extraviada, lejos de todo… del tiempo, del espacio, de todo.

- Candy perdóname por esto, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto… por haberme separado de ti, nunca debí hacerlo, no debí dejarte en el San Pablo… pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, siempre tratando de cuidarte, siempre intentando protegerte de ese daño que podían causarte los demás y siempre fui yo quien termino haciéndote más daño, quien termino lastimándote… perdóname por no haberte contado lo que estaba pasando con Susana cuando fuiste a Nueva York para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, tenia miedo Candy… no sabia que hacer, había tantas cosas presionándome, la madre de su Susana, mi sentimiento de culpa, el estreno, el publico, la critica, mis compañeros de trabajo… sentía que me encontraba en una balsa a la deriva y que esta cada vez se hundía un poco mas, lo único que me mantenía en pie e impedía que me derrumbara era que tú estarías conmigo… que todo lo demás podía desaparecer o venirse abajo, nada importaba si tú estabas a mi lado, junto a ti podría soportar todo lo que se me viniera encima, con tu ayuda lograría encontrar una salida, tú eras mi esperanza Candy, la única que me quedaba… sé que debí haberte contado todo en cuanto te lleve a esa cafetería o en mi departamento, pedirte ayuda, confiar en ti… sé que debí confiar en ti Candy… pero tuve miedo… tuve miedo mi vida – Susurro acercándose para abrazarla.

Candy escuchaba cada una de las palabras del joven y sentía como si cientos de alfileres se clavaran en su corazón llegando muy profundo, un dolor insoportable comenzaba a adueñarse de ella, sus ojos parecían una fuente de la cual no dejaban de brotar las lagrimas, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que dolía, mientras negaba con la cabeza y esas imágenes de Terry en Nueva York, preocupado y ausente volvían a su memoria con total nitidez, ese peso que ella vio en él y confundió con la tensión por el estreno, no era mas que el miedo de decirle todo la verdad sobre lo ocurrido a Susana y perderla, no confió en ella no porque no la quisiese… lo hizo por miedo, tal como había estado haciendo en estos días ¿A dónde iba todo esto entonces? ¿Qué futuro podía tener una relación que se basaba en las mentiras, en las verdades a medias? ¿Qué pasaba con la confianza que debían tenerse? ¿Dónde quedaba todo eso, si ella nunca había confiado en él por completo y él tampoco lo había hecho en ella? – Se preguntaba llenándose de dolor y decepción.

Él se acerco hasta ella colocando sus manos en los brazos de la chica para atraerla hacia su cuerpo, necesitaba abrazarla y hacerla sentir segura, tenia hacerle creer que todo estaría bien, necesitaba creerlo él también, pues a cada minuto que pasaba el dolor de su pecho y la angustia se adueñaba mas de su ser, comenzó a acariciar sus hombros mientras buscaba su mirada, pero cuando estas se encontraron vio tanto dolor en sus ojos que sintió como si un puñal le hubiese sido clavado en el centro del pecho.

- ¡No! ¡No me toques! – Lo rechazo lanzándole golpes al pecho desbordándose en llanto, mientras sus ojos se encontraban brillantes y lleno de rabia – Todo esto es mentira… tú no eres Terry, no lo eres… él nunca me hubiese dejado sufrir así, jamás me hubiese abandonado por tanto tiempo en esa oscuridad, en ese frio… él estuvo a mi lado toda una noche cuando estuve en el cuatro de castigo, me ayudo a superar la muerte de Anthony… me regreso las ganas de vivir y de arriesgarme… él… él… ¡Dios mío! – Grito abrazándose así misma doblándose ante el dolor que produjeron sus palabras dentro de ella, estas le acababan de confirmar que justo eso mismo había hecho ese hombre que se hallaba parado ante ella… que ya no ganaba nada con seguir negándose… era él… era Terry.

- Pecosa por favor… cálmate, no soporto verte así… mírame, mi amor… Candy… mi niña – Intento acercarse de nuevo a ella extendiéndole una mano – Pecosa soy yo… soy Terry –

Ella lo miro a los ojos y suyos estaba colmados de lágrimas y todo su cuerpo temblaba, sintiendo un gran frio recorrerla, a sus mente llegaron esos días que pasaron juntos en el colegio, los que pasaron en Escocia, en Florencia y estos más recientes donde… donde pudo ver todas las sonrisas y las miradas de Terry. Miro la mano extendida del chico por unos segundos y después volvió su vista hasta los ojos de este que suplicaban, pero ella no podía… simplemente no podía… salió corriendo del lugar dejándolo allí con la mano extendida y todo ese dolor y ese amor que clamaban por ella.

Terry se quedó mirándola sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía comprender porque Candy se aferraba de esta manera a la realidad que había vivido por tanto tiempo, podía entender que no era fácil asimilar algo como esto… pero que ella prefiriese seguir creyéndolo muerto, a aceptar que era él y que estaba vivo, que estaba aquí con ella… que justo ella fue quien lo trajo de vuelta, que la seguía amando… en realidad nunca había dejado de hacerlo ¿Por qué tanto miedo Candy? ¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba mientras lloraba, se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez y salió de ese lugar para buscarla, alcanzo a verla cuando salía de la casa por la puerta que daba a la terraza.

En ese momento los duques de Grandchester bajaban las escaleras, Annie y Archie llegaban en compañía de Albert y Fransheska y pudieron ver al joven salir corriendo en la misma dirección de la chica, todos se apresuraron a seguirlo, siendo invadidos de inmediato por la preocupación y el miedo, pues todo parecía indicar que Terry le había contado la verdad a Candy, Annie quien era la única que no sabía nada siguió a su esposo aun sin comprender lo que ocurría, pero algo le decía que era grave.

* * *

_**El amor**_

_**Estoy amándote como el frío**_

_**corta los labios.**_

_**Arrancando la raíz**_

_**a lo más diminuto de tus ríos.**_

_**Inundándote de dagas**_

_**de saliva esperma lumbre.**_

_**Estoy rodeado de agujas**_

_**tu boca más vulnerable.**_

_**Marcando en tus costados**_

_**el itinerario de la espuma.**_

_**Así es el amor: mortal y navegable.**_

_**El amor... Eugénio de Andrade**_

_**Continuara...**_


	141. Capitulo 44

_**Hola chicas espero que hayan pasado un excelente fin de semana, ya sé que nos querrán matar o al menos a Candy, pero es que para ella no es fácil y no lo será mientras no escuche de razones.**_

_**Millones de gracias por leer, disculpen si no les publico tan seguido es que ya se terminaron mis vacaciones eso si prometo no dejarlas botadas, porque se en el punto que se encuentra la historia, el próximo lo publicare entre semana, de Miércoles a jueves lo tienen. **_

_**Saludos, Feliz inicio de semana. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 44**_

_**Sin ti yo no soy el mismo, eres mi credo…**_

_**Prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte.**_

Candy trataba de correr con todas las fuerzas que el llanto, el temblor en su cuerpo y el dolor la dejase, cuando salió al jardín la tormenta que vio avecinarse ya se cernía sobre ella con poderío, empapándola por completo en solo segundos, la luz del sol había desaparecido tras un gruesa capa de nubes negras que parecían tocar las copas de los arboles, la brisa la golpeaba con ímpetu impidiéndole avanzar a la velocidad que deseaba en realidad apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sin embargo seguía luchando por alejarse de allí, necesitaba salir de este lugar y olvidar… dejar se sentir que su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos de nuevo, su respiración entrecortada y la debilidad de sus piernas casi la hacen caer, pero retomo de nuevo su andar, sin siquiera volverse a mirar, no quería hacerlo.

- ¡Candy! ¡Espera Candy! – Le grito Terry cuando salió de la casa y comenzó a seguirla.

El frio se adueño de su cuerpo en segundos al tiempo que la lluvia y la corriente de aire lo golpeaban fuertemente, ella intentaba alejarse pero la brisa no la dejaba avanzar con rapidez, sin embargo para él era menos difícil hacerlo, escucho la voz de sus padres que lo llamaban pero ni siquiera se detuvo un segundo a mirarlos, tenia que alcanzarla, debía hacerle entender todo y lograr que lo perdonase, tenia que explicar lo que había ocurrido y que nunca fue su intensión herirla… no podía perderla, no ahora, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Ella sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle a medida que se acercaba al bosque que se hallaba a un lado de la propiedad y que colindaba con las montañas a los lejos, la verdad era que nunca se había animado a ir a ese lugar desde aquella vez que Archie y Stear la invitaron a la casa el árbol, le traía muchos recuerdos de su primo, pero justo ahora lo que deseaba era buscar una salida y esta parecía ser perfecta, tenia miedo de volverse… podía sentir y escuchar a… a Terry llamándola pero no deseaba verlo, ni escucharlo, ni nada… todo esto era una locura, y lo peor de todo es que… - Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su cintura haciéndola girar.

- Por favor espera… necesito que hables… tienes que escucharme Candy – Pidió el castaño de manera entrecortada por el esfuerzo, mirándola a través de la lluvia.

- ¡No! No quiero hablar, no quiero escucharte… no quiero nada… ¡Nada! – Grito mirándolo a los ojos y alejándose de él.

- No actúes de esta manera, no seas irracional Candy… amor yo sé que todo esto es muy complicado de entender, pero si no me dejas intentarlo será mucho peor – Pidió el joven con voz calmada pues ella lucía muy alterada.

- Pero no lo quiero… no tiene caso, nada de esto lo tiene ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Esto no funciona Terry… - Dijo sintiendo como su corazón daba un brinco al solo pronunciar ese nombre y verlo parado delante de ella - ¡Déjame ir, no quiero hablar contigo! – Exclamo dándose la vuelta y de nuevo alejándose de él.

- No hagas esto de nuevo… ¿Por qué demonios eres tan ciega Candy? Yo te amo… lo sabes Candy… lo sabes y estas a punto de comerte el mismo error… - Se detuvo cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo, pero sin acercársele.

- Eso es precisamente lo que estoy tratando de evitar, no quiero cometer los mismos errores, no quiero volver a sufrir… tú piensas que sentiste dolor cuando me viste salir de ese hospital, cuando te deje en esa escalera… Prueba imaginarte parado delante de una tumba, intentan imaginar como te sentirías si creyeses que la persona que está dentro de ese féretro delante de tus ojos es el amor de tu vida… la persona con la que soñabas una vida, una familia y que se encuentre en ese lugar porque tú lo llevaste allí, que la única responsable de su muerte eres tú… por no haberlo escuchado, por no haberle dicho que lo amabas, por haberte callado tantas cosas… tantas… ¡Intenta hacerlo Terry! – Grito de nuevo llena se rabia y de dolor.

Él se quedo en silencio sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, por ver el dolor en ella, llenándose de rabia contra si mismo y contra la vida por haberla hecho pasar por todo eso; deseaba poder decirle que lograba hacerlo, que podía imaginarlo, pero eso era mentira, él jamás hubiese tenido el valor de soportar la muerte de Candy y menos si esto hubiese tenido que ver con él o al menos eso hubiese creído, sencillamente no habría tenido las fuerzas para resistirlo.

Los demás presentes en la escena observaban a la pareja desde una distancia prudente, estaban allí para ellos, para ayudarlos a superar esto que estaban atravesando, las cosas al parecer habían resultado mas difíciles de lo que se suponía. Albert deseaba detener esa avalancha de dolor que se cernía sobre Candy, pero era consciente que nada de lo que él pudiese hacer en este momento serviría de nada, solo le quedaba esperar; Archie sentía que la impotencia lo consumía, ver a Candy sufrir así de nuevo y ahora mucho peor pues era evidente que no solo el dolor la consumía, también lo hacia la rabia, estaba dejando salir todo eso que llevo guardado durante tanto tiempo, solo esperaba que esto no terminase destruyéndola. Eleonor lloraba al ver a Terry intentando contener las emociones de Candy y las suyas propias, para él no había sido nada fácil enfrentar esta situación, estaba lleno de dudas y temores y al parecer el mayor de todos sus miedos estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, podía ver en Candy el rencor y el odio que se refleja y se expresa cuando una mujer se siente herida, ella misma actuó de esa manera cuando Richard regreso a América años después de abandonarla.

Annie no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pensaba que solo era una pelea entre Candy y Fabrizio, pero al ver la preocupación en el rostro de todos incluidos el de Archie, termino por angustiarse también, no deseaba mencionar nada para no incomodar a los presentes, pero en cuanto escucho su amiga llamar al joven "Terry" Se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito y se volvió a mirar a su esposo, este solo esquivo su mirada, busco la de Albert y el rubio estaba demasiado concentrado en la discusión entre Candy y el castaño, sintió que un mareo se adueño de ella al ver que Fransheska no se inmuto cuando llamaron a su hermano de ese modo, solo lloraba en silencio aferrada al brazo de Albert y fueron los duques de Grandchester los que terminaron de confirmar todo, ambos se hallaban con la mirada clavada en el chico y Eleonor lloraba presa de la angustia, mientras el semblante de Richard Grandchester se veía sumamente desencajado, algo para nada propio del hombre que mas parecía una estatua.

- Tú jamás debiste sentiré culpable por nada Candy… lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya, ni mía… yo jamás hubiese hecho nada que te lastimara, por favor créeme… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡Tú no! ¡Pero yo si! Yo si lo hice… pensando que haría lo correcto, no me extrañaría nada que después de un tiempo hubiese terminado odiándome, cuando comprendí lo equivocada que estaba yo también lo hice… me odie por cada una de las cosas que no te dije, por las cosas que hice… me odie por todo… odie todo – Se detuvo pues el llanto le hacia difícil hablar.

- Yo jamás podría odiarte Candy… mi vida yo te amo, siempre te he amado – Expreso él intentando acercarse para consolarla.

- ¡Pero yo si! Yo llegue a odiarlo todo… hasta llegue a odiarte a ti, por haberme dejado… por haberme abandonado cuando se suponía que estarías conmigo siempre, aun si estábamos separados, nos habías prometido ser felices… ¿Cómo se suponía que yo podía ser feliz si tú no estabas? ¿Cómo podía ser verdaderamente feliz si me pasaba día tras día fingiendo delante de todos que estaba bien? Mientras me sentía morir de a poco, cuando cada noche me quedaba dormida llorándote… culpándome por tu muerte, por tu dolor… por haber sido tan ciega, tan estúpida – Hablaba de manera entrecortada por el frio, el temblor, el llanto, la lluvia que parecía hacerse mas fuerte a cada minuto.

- Ahora lo eres… junto a mí lo eres y te juro que seguirás siéndolo Candy, amor solo dame la oportunidad de sanar tus heridas, de recompensarte por todo el dolor que te cause, te prometo que esta vez no habrá nada que me separe de ti… te lo juro Candy – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

- No… nada de esto tiene sentido – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Las cosas jamás serán como antes, no podemos volver y hacer como si las cosas que pasaron no hubiesen existido, yo he perdido tanto… ya no soy la misma Terry… lo sabes, has tenido que notarlo… no deseo volver a caer en los mismo, ni cometer los mismos errores, esto solo me ha traído dolor y tristezas, no hacemos mas que lastimarnos… - El chico no dejo que continuara.

- No puedo creerlo… no puedo creer que estés diciendo esto Candy, te escucho y te juro que no comprendo porque actúas de esta manera, estas acabando con algo que es todo para nosotros y no te atrevas a negarlo, sabes que digo la verdad, que tengo razón… hablas de no cometer los mismos errores pero estas haciendo todo lo contrario, estas cayendo de nuevo… yo estoy aquí tratando de salvar esto porque sé que si no lo hago, esta vez será mucho peor que la ultima vez cuando te deje ir, si esa vez no actué como se suponía créeme que lo pague muy caro – Indico tratando de controlar la rabia que comenzaba a embargarlo.

- Yo tuve que sufrir algo mucho peor que dejarte Terry, tuve que soportar cuatro años de soledad, de dolor, de tristeza, de rabia, de impotencia… no te imaginas todos los sentimientos que tuve que llevar dentro de mi y no suficiente con eso también me toco lidiar con el vacio que cada día me dejaba tu ausencia, ver como todo el mundo avanzada y todas las personas a mi alrededor realizaban sus vidas mientras yo me quedaba en medio de la nada y las sombras – Ella se ahogaba por el llanto pero necesitaba desahogarse, así que continuo – Los años pasaban para todos menos para mi, me había congelado y lo sabia, yo lo sabia pero prefería seguir mintiéndoles a todos, incluso a mi misma, hasta a ti te mentí… cuando acepte abrirte mi corazón creyéndote Fabrizio Di Carlo, solo te deje ver una parte de mi, lo cierto era que ni siquiera el amor que me brindabas y la seguridad que podía sentir era suficientes para ser completamente feliz, pues el peso de saber que nunca lograría reparar el daño que hice tiempo atrás me dejaba vivir como deseaba, como se suponía me merecía, comencé a mentir… y fue una mentira tras otra y otra… yo… yo ya no soy la misma, no lo soy – Susurro sintiendo como su pecho se rompía ante esta confesión.

- Para mi nunca dejaras de ser mi pecosa… mi señoritas pecas, la niña que me curo las heridas… la misma que me saco de la soledad donde me hallaba, tú eres la mujer que amo, que siempre he amado… Candy… - Hablaba él dejando libre algunas lagrimas.

- No, tú tampoco eres él mismo… el Terry que yo conocí jamás me hubiese dejado sufrir tanto, no se hubiese rendido, no se hubiese conformado… el Terry que yo conocí me enseño que uno nunca debe dejarse ganar por la vida y que cada día merece la pena vivirlo sin importar si es el peor de tu vida o el mejor… el Terry que yo conocía… del que me enamore se encuentra sepultado en una tumba en Nueva York – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y aunque se estaba deshaciendo por dentro ya estaba cansada de seguir ocultando lo que sentía, ya estaba cansada – Lo que veo ahora… no lo conozco, no puedo… no puedo seguir, lo siento – Agrego con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que la ahogaban.

El castaño sentía que el corazón cada vez se le quebraba más y mas, ya no quedaban espacios dentro de este que Candy no hubiese lastimado ¿Acaso no escuchaba lo que decía? ¿No se daba cuenta que eso lo estaba matando? ¿O tal vez pensaba que era justo lo que se merecía por haberse alejado de ella? – Pensaba con dolor mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Y si te dijera que nada de eso me importa? ¿Qué puedes decir o hacer lo que quieras, pero que yo nunca te voy a dejar de amar? – Pregunto intentando no dejar libre la rabia que sentía por verla tan renuente a darle una oportunidad, por ser tan ciega y orgullosa.

- Yo te diría que es tu problema, yo no quiero verte mas… no quiero escucharte, no quiero saber de ti, no quiero nada ¡Nada! Yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero gracias a ti no pienso cometer uno mas, me enseñaste Terry… me enseñaste a no entregarme por completo, ya no puedo hacerlo nunca mas y todo por tu culpa, tú me cambiaste… para bien, para mal ya no importa, pero no pienses que vas a tener de nuevo a quien era porque esa se quedo en esa misma tumba que lleva tu nombre… lo siento las cosas son así y no cambiaran – Dijo y su tono de voz era duro y frio, lleno de rabia y dolor.

- ¿Todo es mi culpa entonces? ¿Fui yo quien te cambio? – Inquirió con la mirada brillante por la ira que lo consumía – Es muy fácil hablar así cuando solo conoces una versión de la historia… ¿Por qué no me preguntas como me sentía yo? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de escucharlo Candy? Porque si tú tienes cosas que reprocharme ¡Perfecto, hazlo, saca todo lo que llevas! Pero no creo que estés totalmente libre de reclamos, tú también me has lastimado Candy, sabes muy bien como hacerlo y cuando, quieres que esto termine y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, inténtenlo si quieres, ahora te digo yo es tu problema… pero no vuelvas a decidir por mi nunca mas, esta vez quiero ser yo quien lo haga, solamente yo – Sentencio con firmeza sin quitarle la mirada un solo segundo.

Todos los demás estaban en una disyuntiva, no sabían si dejarlos seguir pues esto a cada momento parecía salírsele mas de las manos a ambos y podían terminar lastimándose mucho o permitir que continuasen para que lograsen sacar todo eso que llevaban dentro y era el mas grande obstáculo al cual se enfrentaban, mientras siguiesen callándose cosas nunca lograrían tener una relación sana y normal, solo que el precio que podían pagar por seguir expresando sus sentimientos podía ser muy alto. Eleonor quiso pedirle a Terry que se calmara pues Candy estaba muy perturbada por todo esto, pero Richard la detuvo con una mirada y negando con la cabeza, él sabía que su hijo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por controlarse para no lastimar a Candy, pero eso no valdría de nada si él se quedaba callado, si no se desahogaba también. Albert les había dicho a ambos que hablaran con el corazón y lo estaban haciendo, era fuerte, pero también necesario… él era consciente de mucho de lo que Candy llevaba dentro de si, del dolor, la rabia y la impotencia, ella debía sacarlo todo para poder continuar. Fransheska observaba la escena sintiendo un gran dolor pues ver sufrir a Terry también le dolía, le dolía saber que todo esto era en parte por su culpa, por orillar a su padre a devolverles a Fabrizio a cualquier costo… este había resultado ser muy elevando, había causado tanto daño, quería poder ahorrarle a su hermano, a ese joven que era su hermano todo este dolor. Los esposos Cornwell trataban de mantenerse igual de calmado que los demás, pero ya Annie comenzaba a tener la necesidad de sacar a Candy de ese lugar, su hermana había sufrido tanto por culpa de Terruce Grandchester y ahora esto… de verdad no podía creérselo todavía, era un desgraciado… no tenia perdón y si Candy no lo perdonaba, era lo mínimo que se merecía. Mientras Archie se debatía entre apoyar a la rubia en su decisión de terminar con la relación con Grandchester o tratar de ayudarle a comprender lo ocurrido al chico, estaba al tanto de la verdad y ya no le quedaban dudas pues se había encargado de corroborarlas por su cuenta, pero esto estaba haciendo sufrir a Candy y tal vez lo mejor era acabar con todo de una vez.

- Por favor Terry termina con esto ya… yo no tengo nada mas que dar, ya no puedo mas y si sigo con esto voy a terminar con lo poco que me queda, no gano nada con seguir mintiéndoles a todos, seria fácil rendirme y decir que acepto seguir… ¿Cuánto mas podría durar? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos – Desde el principio hemos estado luchando y luchando, ya estoy cansada, no quiero seguir y no lo voy a hacer, no vale la pena continuar… solo déjalo así y no regreses – Dijo mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar.

- Te equivocas Candy, estas tan equivocada… ahora mas que nunca esto tiene sentido, tú eres el sentido que quiero para mi y si es tu decisión bien, puedes hacerlo pero yo no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente – Expuso con determinación.

- ¡Basta ya! Déjame de hablar como nada hubiese pasado, como si pudiésemos volver y encontrar todo como lo dejamos, eso es imposible… lo que había entre nosotros se termino y no hay vuelta atrás, yo te mentí, tú también lo hiciste… ¿Entonces para que continuar con lo mismo? Deja de actuar como si fuésemos inseparables porque no es así, siempre terminamos alejándonos y yo… yo no puedo soportar una mas, así que mejor vete y yo intentare hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, no regreses nunca mas… ¡Vete Terry! – Grito al que él no se inmuta y solo estaba allí mirándola, se dio media vuelta para dejarlo… lo estaba dejando de nuevo, como tiempo atrás.

Él estaba tan dolido, tan lleno de rabia al ver que ella se empeñaba en ignorar lo que sentía, lo que le estaba ofreciendo, no podía creer que esa chica de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado fuese tan ciega y tuviese tanto miedo de entregarse a él; tal vez ella nunca lo amo con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacia él, pero no podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía creerlo – Se acerco a ella y la tomó por el brazo con decisión pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no dejaría que lo abandonase de nuevo, con un jalón la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, cuando chocaron el contacto fue electrizante, no podían obviar esa sensación que los recorrió por completo, estas ganas de quedarse así, unidos para siempre.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – Exclamo ella forcejeando para liberarse del agarre.

- Tienes que escucharme… y no te dejare irte de nuevo, ni sueñes con hacerlo Candy – Pronuncio en tono serio mirándola a los ojos y apretando más sus brazos.

- No quiero hacerlo, no quiero y no puedes obligarme, es que no entiendes…. No te quiero ver nunca mas, aléjate de mi ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! –Gritaba retorciéndose.

Archie se tensó en cuanto vio como Terry sujetaba a Candy para evitar que se fuese, espero un momento pero al ver que la rubia seguía en su actitud y el castaño también, pensó en intervenir, pero al dar unos pasos Albert lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, le dedico una mirada para que esperase; pero previniendo que la situación no fuese a tomar otras matices debido al carácter de los dos jóvenes, opto por hacerle ver a Terry que no ganaba nada reteniéndola.

- ¡Terry suéltala! – Grito el rubio observándolos.

En ese momento la rubia logro zafarse empujando al chico con todas sus fuerzas, cuando escucho la voz de Albert llamar al joven por su nombre sus ojos se clavaron en el rubio y recorrieron a cada uno de los presentes, en ese momento entendió todo; las miradas, los silencios que hacían cuando ella se acercaba, la escena de la noche anterior entre los duques de Grandchester – Dejo libre un jadeo, cuando la certeza de esto la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas – Todos no habían hecho mas que engañarla, la habían tratado como a una tonta… hasta Albert, en quien siempre había confiado, su amigo… su hermano – Se lleno tanto de rabia cuando volvió a mirar a Terry que sintió su pecho arder.

- Candy… por favor – Pidió el castaño con los ojos llenos de dolor.

- No se te ocurra decir una sola palabra, eres… no puedo creer lo que has hecho, no puedo creerlo Terry, pero ¿Sabes que? te lo agradezco… te agradezco el haberlo liberado de esa pena donde me encontraba, te agradezco haber acabado con esta obsesión, con esta devoción… muchas gracias por haberme enseñado de esta manera, fue cruel y despiadada pero te juro que fue también la mas efectiva, ahora vete – Dijo con tanta rabia en su voz.

Él intento tomarla de nuevo por el brazo pero en ese momento ella se volvió y llevo una mano hasta el rostro del chico golpeándolo con fuerza, la bofetada volteo la cara de Terry quien se congelo de inmediato pues no esperaba una reacción así por parte de la joven, cerró los ojos y tenso la mandíbula para pasar el dolor, que pego con mas fuerza a su corazón que a su rostro, se volvió lentamente para mirarla, intentando mantener las lagrimas dentro de si. Candy se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que escapo de su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, las lagrimas la desbordaron y aunque sentía que el corazón se le había quebrado cuando su mirada encontró la de Terry ya no podía hacer nada, ya lo había lastimado mas allá de donde seguramente él podía soportar.

- ¡Maldición! Terry solo déjame… solo déjame tranquila por favor – Dijo con la voz estrangulada por el llanto y la presión en su pecho.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo mirándola mientras sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor, la rabia y la decepción que ya no podía disimular, además no quería hacerlo, estaba cansado de fingir una y otra vez que todo estaba bien y que era inmune a los ataques de los demás, no lo era, él también sufría… a él también le dolía el rechazo y el desprecio, sobre todo si venia de la única mujer que siempre lo había querido por quien era, que lo había respetado y valorado, esa que jamás lo había juzgado por sus errores… pero que ahora le estaba pasando cuenta por todos los cometidos y los que no también, ahora le tocaba pagar con creces por ello. Candy no podía seguir allí viendo en los ojos de Terry esa mirada que le estaba rompiendo el alma, ella había dado la sentencia de muerte a este sentimiento, ya no quedaba nada más.

Le dio la espalda de nuevo y se alejo con pasos lentos, pesados, con su cuerpo temblando integro y sintiendo mucho mas dolor que aquella noche cuando lo dejo en las escaleras de ese hospital, allí donde también se quedaron sus sueños, sus esperanzas y todo el amor que llevaba dentro, justo allí también se quedo su corazón, al lado de ese chico que había llorado pidiéndole al mundo que se detuviese para poder tenerla así, siempre junto a ella. Dejo libre un sollozo cargado de dolor y comenzó a correr, correr con todas sus fuerzas para olvidar y sacar lo que llevaba dentro del pecho, sintiendo que la vida se le iba, que todo se le iba.

Terry se quedo parado mirándola y aunque deseaba con todo su corazón salir corriendo y amarrarla en un abrazo, decirle que lo perdonase, que ya nunca mas la haría sufrir, que no habrían más lágrimas, dolor o soledad… no pudo hacer nada de eso, lo que llevaba dentro y le presionaba el pecho dejándolo a penas respirar era mucho mas grande, mas poderoso y él sencillamente al igual que ella se había cansado de luchar, se estaba rindiendo… si, lo estaba haciendo y ya que importaba, ya no valía la pena seguir… era consciente que junto a Candy se estaban marchando todos sus sueños y sus esperanzas, que de nuevo quedaría sumido en ese abismo donde se encontró años atrás, pero… que importancia tenia eso ahora, sufriría… pero estaba seguro que esta vez lograría salir de ese hueco, si lo haría, justo como lo hizo años atrás y ella quedaría como un hermoso recuerdo, olvidaría esta conversación, borraría de su alma y su corazón todas las palabras que ella le dijo, sus miradas, su odio, su dolor y decepción, era mejor mantener los recuerdos de esos momentos juntos, solo eso. Olvidaría todo lo demás.

Se volvió y con paso firme se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, a mitad de camino se encontró con Albert y Archie quienes planeaban ir en busca de Candy, él les dedico una mirada que ellos entendieron perfectamente y no esperaban menos de él, uno solo gesto basto para saber que él deseaba que la buscaran y cuidaran de ella, luego siguió con su camino y llego hasta la terraza que da al jardín sin siquiera detenerse a mirar a los presentes, quienes no sabían que hacer o decir, pues para momentos como estos las palabras adecuadas no siempre se encontraban, sus padres lo observaron avanzar y caminaron para interceptarlo pero el joven paso como un rayo a su lado, aunque mantenía una postura recta y un semblante impasible le era imposible de ocultar el dolor que llevaba dentro del pecho, sus ojos cristalizados apenas lograban contener las lagrimas. Fransheska fue más rápida y casi corrió para seguirlo pero el joven no se inmuto cuando lo llamo.

- Terry espera… ¡Terry! – Decía entrando a la casa tras él – Por favor espera – Pidió sujetándolo por el brazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Todo esta bien Fran… no te preocupes, todo esta bien – Menciono mirándola a los ojos y llevando una mano hasta su mejilla – Quédate con Albert y los demás, esperen a que la encuentren y después te vas a la casa o si prefieres llama para que te vengan a buscar, la tormenta se puede hacer mas fuerte, ya casi cae la noche – Agrego mirando a través de la ventana, buscando en vano la figura de la rubia.

- Yo me voy contigo… no voy a… - Intentaba decir cuando él la detuvo.

- No es necesario, yo iré a dar una vuelta, nos vemos esta noche en la casa… cuídate – Indico y luego salió del lugar, mostrando una calma que no era cierta.

Ella se quedo parada mirándolo mientras el deseo de ayudarlo, de poder decirle algo que le diese consuelo la embargaba y al mismo tiempo la torturaba pues no sabia que hacer o decir, pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía dejarlo marchar así – Retomo su paso cuando sintió la mano de Richard Grandchester posarse en su muñeca.

- Hija… déjalo estar solo un momento, lo necesita… además él siempre ha sido así, en estos momentos lo menos que desea Terry es compañía – Señalo el hombre mirándola a los ojos, con voz calmada, sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado pues sabia que ella era su sobrina.

- No… no puedo duque de Grandchester… puede que él crea que necesita estar solo, pero eso no es verdad, discúlpeme señor yo sé que Terry es su hijo… pero también es mi hermano, lo es porque así lo siento y justo en este momento mi hermano esta pasando por una situación muy difícil, no pienso dejarlo solo con ello… no se preocupe yo sabré como hacerle compañía sin incomodarlo – Expuso la chica con determinación.

Richard se admiro ante esa fortaleza y decisión que mostraba la joven, la dejo ir tras su hijo rogando para que este no fuese a descargar su rabia contra ella, sabia que solo buscaba ayudarlo, pero Terry tenia un temperamento tan complicado y muy difícil cuando se hallaba dolido, como justamente se encontraba ahora, aunque tal vez nunca antes había sido lastimado de esta manera. La chica le dedico una sonrisa a Eleonor quien asintió en silencio y le dio las gracias con una mirada, para después verla salir tras el castaño, ya él se encontraba en el auto con el motor encendido cuando ella abrió la puerta con rapidez y entro en este.

- ¿Fran que haces? – Pregunto desconcertado mirándola.

- Voy contigo… - Él no la dejo continuar.

- Ya te dije que todo estaba bien, de verdad no te preocupes, solo necesito estar solo un momento… - Esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió.

- Y yo te he dicho que me voy contigo, no te voy a dejar solo… Terry en todos estos años que hemos compartido juntos, tú siempre has estado a mi lado… siempre, en los momentos difíciles, en los felices… en aquellos donde pensaba que no había escapatoria, gracias a ti estoy hoy con vida y junto a mi familia… y nunca has pedido, ni recibido nada a cambio, así que no me digas que ahora te deje solo porque no lo voy a hacer… así que es mejor que enciendas este auto y salgamos los dos de aquí porque no me pienso bajar – Sentencio mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su regazo.

- Eres terca como una mula… ¿Lo sabias? – Inquirió dejando libre un suspiro.

- Si… ya lo había escuchado antes, no eres el primero en decirlo… ahora deja de hablar y salgamos de este lugar, fue suficiente por el día de hoy – Contesto intentando mostrarse fuerte delante de él, pues sabia que eso justo era lo que necesitaba.

El auto se puso en marcha dejando la casa atrás en solo minutos, Terry no tomó el camino hasta su casa sino uno alterno que los llevaba a una hermosa colina desde donde se podía apreciar un hermoso panorama, aun seguía lloviendo con fuerza, pero a él eso poco le importaba, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de allí y darse unos minutos para soltar las amarras que aun mantenían a su alma atada a este sentimiento, por lo pronto solo eso necesitaba, ya después… mañana, tal vez pasado… tomaría una decisión, y vería que hacer, pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Las ramas de los arboles golpeaban su cuerpo que temblaba descontroladamente a causa del frio y el llanto, la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, así como el dolor que llevaba en el pecho, respirar era cada vez mas difícil, sentía que no podía soportar mas así que tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol, pero sus piernas también estaban demasiado débiles, por lo que termino por dejarse caer sentada llevándose las manos al rostro para ahogar los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta, en algunas ocasiones dejo libre gritos que parecían salir directamente de su corazón y su alma, no entendía porque todo esto le había sucedido a ella, porque tenia que pasar por todo esto… si ella solo deseaba ser feliz, solo quería amar y ser amada, tener un hombre a su lado y formar una familia, solo eso… pero esto era tan difícil, todo el mundo parecía tener derecho a la felicidad menos ella… todo lo que creía como cierto, donde había sembrado sus últimas esperanzas no había sido más que una mentira, la más grande y cruel de las falsas, no podía creerlo aún, todas las cosas que dijo Terry… ¿Acaso la creía tan tonta como para pretender que se creyese el cuento de la amnesia? ¿Y además de eso que la familia Di Carlo lo habían recibido como al mismo Fabrizio Di Carlo verdadero? ¿Por qué le había mentido de esta manera? ¿Por qué irse así y esperar tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué quedarse callado y dejarla sufrir como a una idiota? ¿Dónde estaba el Terry que ella amaba? ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido? – Se preguntaba llenándose de dolor y rabia contra el joven, sin dejar de llorar un solo instante.

El frio se hacía cada vez más insoportable, respirar más difícil, el temblor en su cuerpo más intenso, pero nada de eso se comparaba con el dolor en su corazón, este parecía crecer a cada momento, intento colocarse en pie para tratar de llegar hasta la casa del árbol y quedarse allí, pero sus piernas estaban muy débiles, sintió de pronto que todo se movía a su alrededor, como si su alma fuese engullida por un torbellino que la arrastraba hacia un abismo, los sonidos dejaron de ser nítidos y la vista se le nublo, su piernas flaquearon haciendo que cayese tendida sobre la grama, después de eso todo lo demás fue silencio y oscuridad.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso allí inconsciente o como lograron dar con ella, ni siquiera quien lo hizo, pero en medio del sopor de su desmayo pudo notar que era llevaba en brazos por alguien, que otra persona a su lado intentaba reanimarla y otras más se agolpaban a su alrededor para verla y hablarle, pero ella no lograba distinguirlas y menos escuchar sus voces, todo esto era demasiado confuso, sus parpados estaban sumamente pesados y su voz no lograba alcanzar siquiera el tono adecuado para esbozar algo, tal vez era que se sentía demasiado cansada para hacerlo, cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras sentía el balanceo, al parecer se encontraba de regreso en su casa y la llevaban hacia su habitación. Sintió cuando la posaron con cuidado sobre su cama y unas manos tomaron entre las suya la de ella que se encontraba tirada a un costado, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para seguir llorando, solo deseaba dejar su mente en blanco y no ser consciente de nada ni nadie… algo dentro de ella se había quebrado y ya no tenía como recuperarlo… intento mirar a su alrededor pero un pinchazo agudo se adueñó de su cabeza al tiempo que todo comenzada a dar vueltas de nuevo, los rostros de los presentes se volvieron manchas dispersas y aunque lucho por darles formas y encontrar uno en específico no logro hacerlo, dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada y después de eso todo desapareció otra vez, se sumió en esa nada que la había envuelto en sombras y frio, pero que no lograban alejar de su ser todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro, eso junto al sentimiento de desolación que la colmaba.

Terry observaba a través de la ventana el paisaje ante sus ojos, al menos eso parecía pues en verdad estaba recordando todos esos momentos vividos junto a Candy, su tiempo en el colegio, el día que la conoció en el Mauritania… como había llegado ella llenándolo todo de luz, como había entrado en su vida y se había instalado allí sin siquiera notarlo, cuando fue consciente de que ella estaba allí ya era muy tarde, se había adueñado de su corazón y su alma, él no sabía que existía una manera de amar tan hermosa y fuerte, que esto podía ser la razón por la cual estaba dispuesto a todo, a cualquier sacrificio… a arriesgarse, fue Candy quien le enseño todo lo bueno de este sentimiento… y también cuan doloroso fue llegar a ser, ella era la felicidad y la tristeza al mismo tiempo, era lo que podía elevarlo al cielo o llevarlo al mismísimo infierno… era la razón para tener todo o nada, sus ganas de seguir – Dejo libre una lagrima sin siquiera notarlo, solo basto que pestañara para que esta rodara por su mejilla.

Fransheska lo observaba con disimulo y cuando vio que poco a poco esa muralla que se había izado alrededor de él para no mostrar lo que estaba sufriendo comenzaba a resquebrajarse, su corazón se llenó de dolor, ella adoraba a ese chico y verlo sufrir y llorar como tiempo a atrás vio a su hermano sencillamente le partía el alma, era como revivir todo ese dolor que paso Fabrizio. Muy despacio llevo una mano hasta la mejilla del joven para acariciarla y limpiar la lágrima con ternura, él cerró los ojos dejando que otras lágrimas rodaron por su rostro; ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarlo, sin hablar… solo haciéndole saber que estaba allí, tratando de contener su propio llanto.

- No tengo nada Fran… lo he perdido todo… y… ¡Dios mío cuanto duele! – Exclamo dejando libre un sollozo, sin abrir los ojos.

- Vas a salir de esto… y lo harás porque eres fuerte, eres fuerte Terry – Susurro acariciando el cabello castaño con manos trémulas.

- No lo soy… ya no lo soy, tal vez antes podía parecerlo… y hasta serlo, pero ahora… ahora sencillamente no… yo solo quiero olvidar todo… quiero poder olvidar todo, cuánto daría por no haber recuperado…- Intentaba decir cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No… no digas eso, no existe nada en este mundo que te lleve a no querer recuperar tu vida… Terry mírame, ahora estas dolido y lleno de sentimientos encontrados, pero créeme… estarás bien y entonces veras que detrás de todo esto va a estar algo bueno esperándote, y será así porque tú te lo mereces… saca todo eso que llevas dentro, grita, llora, corre… sal y cáele a golpes a lo que desees, pero no te rindas… por favor no te rindas nunca, no lo hagas hermano, te aseguro que terminaras lamentándolo toda tu vida… y no lo has perdido todo, no digas eso nunca más, nos tienes a nosotros, a tu familia, te adoramos y estaremos contigo siempre… si deseas tener un tiempo hazlo, pero nunca dejes de luchar… ¿Me lo prometes? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo… yo te lo prometo – Dijo con la voz estrangulada por las lágrimas.

- Bien… eso me basta, sé que lo cumplirás, siempre cumples tus promesas… ahora no te guardes ese dolor, déjalo salir Terry y terminara haciéndote mucho daño, yo estoy aquí contigo hermanito… no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy… tengo a dos hermanos maravillosos, uno que desde el cielo debe estar mirándonos y el otro está junto a mí en este momento y me acaba de dar una muestra de lo fuerte y grande que es… así te veo Terry y así serás siempre, eso puedes jurarlo – Indico mirándolo a los ojos y después le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

Ella deseaba poder decirle que Candy lo amaba y que solo estaba dolida por esta situación, que se creía engañada por todos y no era fácil comprender lo que estaba pasando, se debía tener mucha paciencia… pero todo eso que ella le dijo fue tan duro, en ocasiones sintió deseos de tomarla por un brazo y gritarle que ya lo dejara en paz, que no siguiese lastimándolo… pero entonces se ponía en el lugar de la rubia también y no podía juzgarla, simplemente no podía hacerlo porque aquí no existían culpables… todos eran víctimas de este juego atroz que el destino les había impuesto.

Benjamín entro a la sala de cuidados intensivos donde aun permanecía Fabrizio Di Carlo, para llevar a cabo su rutina tres horas, visualizo los implementos sobre la mesa cubiertos por la manta verde para mantenerlos esterilizados, el joven no mostraba ningún signo de mejoría, solo lo mantenían estable, su traslado aun estaba siendo organizado, pues no era un proceso que se hiciese de la noche a la mañana, con la ayuda de la enfermera, reviso los sueros y la sangre, habían contado con la suerte de que gracias a los avisos realizados por los padrinos del niño varias personas habían ido a colaborar con el joven, sino todo seria peor ya que los vasos que aun faltaba por sellar no dejaban de sangrar por lo que tenían que drenarlos, por un lado él recibía las transfusiones y esa misma sangre apenas si la procesaba porque la hemorragia seguía, camino hasta la mesa y se coloco los guantes, mientras le preguntaba a la enfermera como había reaccionado el paciente en las ultimas tres horas, termino de colocarse los guantes y reviso los catéter de drenaje de líquidos y de sangre, seguidamente con una linterna verifico las pupilas del paciente la cuales le indicaban reflejos oculovestibular, su mirada se poso en el torso del chico, verificando la arritmia respiratoria, en como el abdomen y el tórax se movían asincrónicamente que es lo que verdaderamente le preocupa, ya que no puede hiperventilar sincrónicamente y que la traqueostomía no es suficiente, pero debe mantenerlo así, no hay otra opción, lo mas importante es que aun esta luchando y espera que no se rinda después de haber superado el código rojo.

- Fabrizio vamos a la rutina de limpieza del traqueostoma. – Acoto retirando los guantes y colocándose otros, mientras le dedicaba una mirada, para después descubrir los implementos, lleno de agua el recipiente y destapo las sondas. – Marie necesito que me busques más gasas por favor. – Acoto Benjamín, la chica apenas asintió en silencio y salió de la sala en busca de lo que el galeno requería. Él con la cánula en una mano y con la otra tomó la pinza para retirar las gasas del cuello del joven, las que rodeaban el tubo de plata que atravesaba su tráquea, retiro la manguera e introdujo la sonda, moviéndola circularmente y haciéndose espacio mientras aspiraba la mucosidad. – Sabes Fabrizio, tienes la mayor de las suertes… si ya se que si estuviese consiente me patearías el trasero, pero sabes a que me refiero… no se como diste con Marión, ella es verdaderamente especial, además de hermosa, esa chica parece un ángel… tiene toda esa dulzura y esa ternura que debería tener uno… así me los imagino…. – Benjamín hablaba mientras realizaba la labor, sabiendo que podía expresarse con total libertad, ya que la enfermera aun no llegaba.

La emoción que sentía nunca antes la había experimentado, el corazón brincaba en su pecho y las ganas de llorar le ganaban, era una mezcla de sentimientos bastante extraños y los podía denominar tal vez como orgullo, pero no, era algo mas que eso, el sentimiento en su pecho no cabía, sus manos temblaban y se sentía el ser mas grande del mundo, el mas afortunado sobre la tierra y mas allá.

Miro a su alrededor y había alguien a su lado, pero la cara estaba borrosa solo podía apreciar su sonrisa maravillosa, esa la conocía muy bien y era la sonrisa de su esposa, ese gesto era únicamente de Marión, seguidamente su mirada se dirigió a su mano al sentir un toque cálido en la de él, ella le tomaba la mano y vio su alianza brindándole un destello, mas las manos de ella no eran las misma, estaban diferentes, un ruido llego hasta él inundando sus oídos, una lluvia de aplausos que lo hizo levantar la mirada de la mano que lo sujetaba, su mirada recorrió el salón y pudo ver delante de él muchas personas sentadas, pero solo podía verle las espaldas, todos estaban de negro y llevaban puesto, birretes… si eran birretes, dirigió la mirada nuevamente al agarre con la mano de su esposa y se percato de que sus manos también habían cambiado.

- Ahí esta. – Se dejo escuchar la voz melodiosa de Marión como un eco y una vez mas su mirada se poso en el frente mirando al estrado, donde subía un joven vestido igualmente con toga y birrete, era un chico no muy alto y llevaba una estola en color blanco que lo diferenciaba de los demás, mientras los aplausos no cedían y esa sensación tan grande lo colmaba aun mas, tanto hasta sentir que las lagrimas nadaban en su garganta, el joven se coloco detrás del podio y lo miro, a pesar de haber muchas personas lo miraba a él y eran unos ojos topacio, parecía estar un poco nervioso, pero le dedico una sonrisa que él reconoció, pues no había cambiado en nada. Alguien anunciaba que era el mejor promedio de la universidad, que era el alumno destacado, pero todos los rostros eran borrosos hasta los de los demás integrantes del acto de grado, hasta ahora caía en cuenta que estaba en una graduación, pero el del chico era sumamente nítido, alguien que nunca antes había visto, pero sus ojos topacio eran muy expresivos, la sonrisa ya la había visto, unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que se percibían aun en la distancia, el cabello que quedaba por fuera del birrete era de un rubio oscuro, no pasaba el metro ochenta y tampoco llegaría a los veinticinco años. Sus labios empezaron a sonreír y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pero pálpitos que los llenaban de paz. Dirigió la mirada al otro lado y además del joven en la tarima a este también podía verle la cara nítidamente era Manuelle, quien limpiaba una lagrima con su pulgar tratando de disimularla.

- Muchas gracias… - Hablo el joven logrando captar nuevamente su mirada, era una voz ronca tal vez ante las emociones, pero era la de un hombre y una que no había escuchado. – Saben cuando tenia cinco años… tal vez cuatro, no recuerdo a ciencia cierta la edad exacta, solo tengo el recuerdo nítido de ese episodio de mi vida, solo se que alguien me dijo que no podría cumplir mi sueño de ser doctor… - El chico miraba a los presentes, pero a segundos clavaba la mirada en él. – Y me lo creí, porque no sabia leer… me sentí muy mal… porque... aunque no se lo dije en ese momento, se lo digo ahora… papá no quería decepcionarte. – Su mirada se fijo en él y ese sentimiento se desbordaba aun más. – Pero, tal vez no se lo dije, porque no hizo falta ya que él llego hasta mi habitación y perdono mi altanería al no haberme detenido a hacerle caso, me dijo… aun lo recuerdo como si fuese este instante… papá me dijiste, nunca dejes que alguien te diga que no puedes hacer algo, no permitas que nadie ni nada te detenga, si quieres algo solo ve consíguelo, me dijiste cual era tu sueño, aunque ya yo lo sabia, también me dijiste que estarías aquí este día y me recordarías esa conversación, no era necesario, porque aun la recuerdo… todos lo que estamos aquí hoy, no renunciamos a nuestros sueños, lo conseguimos sin importar los obstáculos que la vida nos coloco y este no es el final del camino, creo que apenas empieza… papá apenas empieza mi sueño, gracias por ser el mejor padre del mundo, por estar a mi lado en todo momento… te amo papá. – Esas palabras eran para él, sin duda alguna eran para él y supo inmediatamente donde se encontraba.

- Joshua… Joshua. – Dijo el nombre del joven que lo miraba sonriente y una lluvia de aplausos invadía nuevamente el lugar y las lágrimas se derramaron.

- Joshua. – Susurro con un silbido, repitiendo el nombre y Benjamín pudo ver como dos lagrimas corrían por sus sienes y sus latidos aumentaban el ritmo y los nervios en el medico se despertaron inmediatamente.

- Fabrizio tranquilo… tranquilo… ya casi termino. – Le hablaba al joven apresurando la labor para evitar que este tosiera, pues estaba muy bajo el nivel de Veronal y estaba abandonando el coma, algo que no podía pasar. – Marie. – Dirigiéndose a la enfermera. – Rápido 3cc de Veronal… lo quiero completamente sedado, no puede salir del coma, creo que vamos a tener que aumentar la dosis diaria, consiente solo complicara mas las cosas y si se agita solo hará que todo el trabajo se nos vaya a pique... necesito que me vigiles muy bien el estado comatoso. – Hablaba el joven tratando de retomar su postura, observando como las pupilas del joven se movían aun con los parpados caídos y la respiración se hacia aun mas irregular, la cual fue cediendo de apoco a medida que el sedante hacia el efecto, la joven enfermera, tomó la tensión del paciente y presión.

- Estaba preguntando por el hijo… tal vez le falte escuchar su voz doctor. – Acoto la joven graduando el catéter.

- Puede ser pero el niño no puede entrar, quiero evitarle que vea al padre así… sabes que no es sano y tampoco esta permitido su entrada… se que Joshua me pide todos los días verlo y hasta me lo he ganado de enemigo… - Dejando libre media sonrisa que se sofoco en la mascarilla.

- No es fácil lleva ocho días sin ver a su padre y aunque le digan que esta bien, no es lo mismo que verlo. – Respondió tomando los utensilios.

- ¿Y crees que verlo como esta pensara que esta bien? Solo creerá que le hemos mentido… además el traslado se dará en cinco días, lo mas seguro es que lo pueda ver… ya esta mas tranquilo. – Acoto mirando a Fabrizio. – Bueno yo sigo con mi rutina, esta pendiente de él. – Hablaba mientras se quitaba los guantes. – Cualquier cosa me avisan, seguro Marión toma el turno antes de las cuatro, ya sabes que si por ella fuera montara campaña aquí. – Termino por decir Benjamín mirando una vez mas a Fabrizio para luego salir.

Sabia que Frank llamaría por lo que estaba esperando en el despacho, solo llevaba la dormilona de satén champagne mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del salón, ya eran pasada las diez de la noche, por lo que no había nadie en la casa, solo ella y Jules pero él se encontraba en la habitación de seguro ya estaría dormido porque estaba cansado, como los días anteriores, dormiría en sus brazos, no había mejor abrigo que su pecho, las horas de sueño cuando eran con él pasaban rápidamente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, era Jules quien entraba, solo traía el pantalón del pijama en color negro, estaba descalzo y el cabello en ligero desorden dejando ver que había dormido tal vez dos o tres otras.

- ¿No ha llamado aun? – Pregunto en un susurro acercándose hasta ella, quien solo negó en silencio.

- Pero no debe tardar. – Tomando una de las manos del joven y depositándole un beso, él aprovecho y la jalo haciéndola levantar lentamente, se sentó y la tomó por la cintura sentándola en sus piernas, Elisa lo miraba sonriente acomodándole los cabellos, para después descansar sus manos en los hombros amplios de él quien acariciaba quedamente la espalda de ella. – Sabes te veo un poco mas… mas. – Mostrando una de esas sonrisas picaras de ella.

- ¿Mas que? - Pregunto él sonriente mientras se ahogaba en los ojos de Elisa.

- No… nada olvídalo. – Y se quedo en silencio, volvió la cara a otro lado, sin dejar de sonreír, él la acompaño en el silencio por un rato hasta que.

- Yo también te veo un poco más… mas – Desviando la mirada a los pechos de la joven que se apreciaban a través de la transparencia de la blonda, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Señor… por favor no me mire de esa manera, que me hace sonrojar. – Acoto inocentemente.

- Y tú me haces hervir… - Mordiéndole suavemente el hombro, en ese momento pudo ver las marcas de sus mordeduras anteriores y succiones en su cuello, ella había utilizado todo este tiempo ropa adecuada para que no las vieran al igual que no salía de la cama hasta que Flavia saliera de la habitación. – Aun se notan… de verdad lo siento no debí dejarme llevar.

- No te preocupes… nos dejamos llevar, estas en las mimas condiciones. – Acariciándole la parte de la clavícula donde se apreciaba fácilmente el moretón de un mordisco de ella al igual que en uno en el hombro derecho.

- Pero tengo menos problemas con eso... me preocupa que alguien pueda vértelos.

- Desaparecerán, solo que después de tanto tiempo sin que me hicieras el amor… creo que es normal que nos dejáramos huellas. - Acoto con una sonrisa. – Y si… tú no tienes problema con eso… no creo que alguien mas te pueda ver desnudo, pero por si acaso, me encargare de marcarte para que sepan que ya perteneces a alguien más. – Dirigiéndose a la mandíbula y mordiéndola para luego calmar el dolor con su lengua ante lo cual el dejo libre un gemido, para susurrarle al oído. – Porque ahí mas de una resbaladiza por ahí. – Mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. – Que no sabe respetar lo ajeno y se aprovecha del más mínimo inconveniente para ganar terreno. – Bajando y repitiendo la acción en el pecho del joven. – Pero lo que no saben es que este francés ya tiene dueña y no piensa dejarlo libre para nadie mas. – Mordiéndole el labio inferior y jalándolo hasta hacer que le doliera, pero seguidamente lo calmo con su lengua seguido de una succión. Ante lo cual la respiración del joven se descontrolaba.

- Soy tuyo… para que me hagas lo que te de la gana Americana…. – Susurro ahogado en un jadeo. – Márcame como y donde quieras, de la misma manera… muérdeme cada poro. – Apretando los dientes para soportar el placer que esto le producía. Ella paso la lengua a lo largo del cuello del joven deteniéndose detrás del lóbulo de la oreja en el hueco que hay se formaba moviéndola circularmente sabiendo que esto a él le causaba cosquillas. – Elisa… Elisa…- Soltando una carcajada, pero ella no se detenía, solo disfrutaba con sonrisas ahogadas. – Me haces cosquillas… detente. – Retorciéndose en la silla mientras se carcajeaba. – Ya… déjame. – Ella se detuvo explotando en una carcajada que él acompaño.

En ese momento el timbre del teléfono se impuso por encima de sus sonrisas, ambos hicieron silencio, ella se aclaro la garganta y estiro el brazo tomo el auricular y se lo llevo al odio mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la nuca del joven jugando con los cabellos y él la miraba a los ojos.

- Buenas noches. – Hablo ella primero.

- Hola amor… disculpa por hacerte esperar mi llamada a esta hora. – Se escucho la voz de su esposo al otro lado.

- No te preocupes Frank. – No quería mostrase cariñosa con él delante de Jules.

- ¿Como estas? … ¿Frederick como esta? – Pregunto un tanto preocupado.

- Bien estamos… bien, él esta tarde estuvo jugando con Dennis en el columpio, además que hoy por fin comió toda su sopa de espinacas. – Le hizo saber sin mostrar emoción alguna.

- ¿Amor pasa algo? – Pregunto extrañado ante la voz vacía de su esposa.

- No nada… ¿Por qué? – Expuso nerviosamente.

- Es que te noto distante… aun estás molesta conmigo por dejar a Jules en la casa… amor la proxi… - Intentaba decir el hombre.

- Amor no… no es nada, no estoy molesta. – Dijo deteniéndolo y pudo sentir como la respiración de Jules cambiaba. – Tal vez un poco cansada.

- Me alegra saberlo…. Porque te amo demasiado y no soporto que te enojes conmigo. – Le dijo en un cariñoso susurro.

- Ya amor no te preocupes te he dicho que no estoy molesta… ¿Y cuéntame como van las conversaciones con Warren? – Tratando de cambiar el tema y no proseguir con el sentimental.

- Bien… muy bien amor… ya mañana espero y firme los permiso, para después entregárselos al ministro y que el mismo me de la orden para dársela al jefe de aduanas en Nueva York. – Le hizo saber con entusiasmo. – Solo que tendré que quedarme por tres días mas porque el ministro esta en Ohio y regresa dentro de dos días. – Acoto el hombre. – ¿No te importa quedarte un poco mas de tiempo sola? – Pregunto con voz suave.

- No… no te preocupes, lo importante es que termines lo que tienes previsto… Me alegro mucho… mi vida, que todo este saliendo muy bien. – Le tocaba hacerlo no quería darle ni siquiera un indicio de sospecha.

- Gracias por comprender amor… mañana llamare a Jules a la oficina para darle algunas indicaciones y que disculpe mi retraso, se que estará cansado con tanto trabajo. – Acoto Frank.

- Si tal vez. – Susurro ella mirando al joven.

- Seguro ya esta dormido, sino te pediría que me hiciera el favor de ponerlo al teléfono. – A Elisa en ese momento la respiración se le acelero y le miro al joven francés a los ojos, él solo acaricio uno de los hombros de la joven, para luego depositarle un suave beso, quedándose con los labios unidos a la piel y cerrar los ojos.

- Si seguro esta dormido, apenas si lo veo durante la cena… creo que no es mucha la compañía que podría hacerme el señor Leblanc. – Acoto sin poder dejar de lado el nerviosismo.

- Es que se que tiene mucho trabajo… pero al menos esta cuidando de ti y de Frederick… Bueno amor no te quito mas horas de sueño… te amo. – Susurro con todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese momento. Jules se alejo un poco y se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de la pelirroja.

- Yo también… te amo. – Dijo desviando la mirada de la de Jules, el joven en ese momento trago en seco y retiro lentamente la mano que la joven descansaba en la nuca de él la tomó por la cintura la bajo de sus piernas, se puso de pie y salió del despacho en completo silencio, mientras ella lo seguía con la mirada y un nudo se instalaba en su garganta, se obligo a regresar a la conversación con Frank.

– ¿Me llamaras mañana? – Tratando que la voz le sonara lo más tranquila posible.

- Si amor, pero un poco mas temprano… ¿A las ocho te parece bien? – Le pregunto sin notar el cambio en la voz de su esposa.

- Si me parece bien… cuídate Frank por favor. – Retomando el control de su voz más su mirada se quedo anclada en la hoja de madera.

- No te preocupes mi vida estoy bien… Un beso mi amor.

- Un beso. – Respondió tranquilamente y se quedo en silencio, escuchando como Frank colgaba, segundos después hizo lo mismo y se encamino, salió del despacho en busca de Jules de seguro ya estaba en su habitación, pero antes de subir las escaleras se percato del joven en la sala mirando a través de la ventana hacia el jardín.

Jules no pudo evitar sentir celos, trataba de retener las lagrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta y que el vacio en su pecho no lo ahogara, tuvo que salir porque no aguantaba tantas muestras de cariño, para con Frank… odiaba eso, porque no eran para él, sabia que el hombre se las merecía, pero era egoísta y le dolía demasiado oír decir a Elisa te amo y que no fuese para él… nunca se lo ha dicho y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero prefiere no escucharla decírselo a nadie, si no es a él entonces que no sea a nadie mas.

La joven se acerco hasta él en completo silencio y le acaricio suavemente la espalda, Jules se volvió y la miro a los ojos con los nervios y rabia en cada poro de su piel, ella acaricio con manos trémulas la mejilla y él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto él en un susurro y ella asintió en silencio mientras él clavaba su mirada en los labios temblorosos de Elisa.

- Mañana llamara nuevamente. – Respondió de la misma manera bajando la mirada, Jules la desvió a la ventana para seguidamente alejarse de ella y darle la espalda mirando nuevamente por esta. Elisa al ver el gesto de él se encamino silenciosa con las lágrimas ahogándola y se sentó en el segundo escalón de la escalera, apoyando sus manos en la alfombra de esta, al tiempo que se mecía, para retener la angustia que se instalaba en su pecho. - Lo siento. – Susurro tratando de retener las lágrimas, Jules en ese momento se volvió y la admiro.

Se podía ver que se sentía mal con toda esta situación, por lo cual se acerco hasta ella y se arrodillo dejando descansar su frente en las rodillas de la joven, mientras que sus manos hacían puño la tela de la dormilona y la apretaba, tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para que las ganas no lo vencieran y frotaba su frente en las rodillas y piernas de la joven.

A Elisa algo le decía que él se sentía tan mal como ella, se moría por hacerlo sentir mejor, por lo que llevo una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarle la nuca y miraba al techo tal vez buscando en este fuerzas, sin dejar de acariciarle el cuello al joven que solo seguía con su rostro en las rodillas de ella, mientras acariciaba a través del satén los muslos, bajo la mirada y era como si hubiese adivinado el movimiento de ella porque él la levanto, pudo ver los ojos cristalizados y la joven bajo sus manos de la nuca a la espalda, acariciándola con energía y las subió a sus mejillas frotando con sus pulgares, en un movimiento inconsciente ella abrió las piernas como alas dispuestas al vuelo y él bajo nuevamente, empezó a recorrer con sus labios las piernas de Elisa, subió la dormilona hasta los muslos de ella y seguía en su despliegue con labios y nariz y a segundos saboreando con su lengua la parte interior de los muslos de ella, mientras su joya lo incitaba, lo invitaba a saborear cada vez mas, siendo esta flor una trampa letal, esa que lo capturo para siempre, estaba sumamente cerca y la olía profundamente reconociendo ese olor de Elisa que tanto amaba, ese que podría reconocer en la noche mas oscura y a mil kilómetros de distancia. Almizcle, sal eran como los olores de un mar salobre, tan primordiales para él, el solo hecho de percibirlos lograba que los cabellos de su nuca y los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaran, en esa reacción primitiva que despertaba, ese olor en ella que hizo que su ser se agitara de manera jamás conocida cuando la probo por primera vez y desde ese instante se ha vuelto adicto a este que hacia que la boca se le hiciese agua.

Elisa sentía el deseo correr desbocado por todo su ser y solo podía estremecer su cuerpo y acariciar la espalda y hombros del francés mientras él llegaba con su boca, cerca demasiado cerca de su fuente de deseo, donde sentía triplicada las ganas, la pasión, el calor. Él le abrió un poco mas las piernas y acariciaba con sus dedos a través de la fina tela de la ropa interior, se separo un poco y llevo sus manos a los limites de esta jalándola lentamente deteniéndola en las rodillas y apenas rozando con la yema de sus dedos las humedad palpitante de la joven, dilatándola cada vez mas, mientras compartían miradas, retiro completamente la prenda con sumo cuidado dejándola a un lado en el escalón, mientras su mirada no abandonaba la de ella, subió con sus labios nuevamente por las piernas de Elisa, quien adhería su espalda a los demás escalones para buscar comodidad y las palmas de las manos de Jules incendiaban sus muslos, haciéndola temblar, como solo él sabia hacerlo, mientras sus labios se acercaban a esa zona que tanto ella deseaba que lo hiciera, la conocía muy bien.

Se instalo, con su lengua en la parte mas vulnerable, besando los labios tibios y palpitantes dispuesto a beber los zumos, lamiendo la miel salada que ella le ofrecía, mientras su lengua ardía y vibraba lasciva entre ambrosía y saliva volviéndole el mundo de revés, sintiendo el fuego de ella en oleadas quien solo enredaba sus manos en los cabellos del joven, abandonándolos a segundos para ella bajar los tiros de su dormilona y exponer para él sus pechos, mientras seguía haciéndola delirar con el tornado que era su lengua, incendiándola una vez mas, solo era él el dueño de su cuerpo y todo su ser, mientras los labios de él viajaban por sus pliegues, abandono y subió poco a poco deteniéndose en la cintura de la joven, ella solo se apoyaba con los codos en el escalón de arriba, la miraba a los ojos mientras los de él estaban demasiado oscuros por el deseo, subió y tomo los labios de la joven dejándole saborear su propia savia, necesitaba de él, tenia que llenarse, la estaba haciendo esperar demasiado, necesitaba ese veneno, la dosis exacta que él le proporcionaba, era su compañero de placer , él que la hacia enloquecer de amor, en la piel de él encontraba esa droga que la hacia perder la razón, saboreando uno de los hombros de él mientras este le besaba el cuello, lo saboreaba con la lengua.

Jules aun de rodillas se incorporo un poco y mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos y su bocas se unían, podía sentirla vibrar debajo de él, llevo una de sus manos y bajo solo la parte delantera de su pijama tomando su masculinidad y rozándola contra la gloria que la joven resguardaba entre sus piernas, hasta entrar completamente en ella ahogando un jadeo compartido al igual que las miradas, se apoyo con la palma de sus manos en el escalón y emprendía sus movimientos, ella buscaba comodidad tratando de acostarse en los escalones, a Elisa le dolía la espalda ante el peldaño de arriba que la torturaba, pero era mayor el placer que le causaba Jules con sus movimientos circulares dentro de ella, termino acostada en tres escalones, al menos su cabeza descansaba cómodamente en el tercer peldaño y Jules se incorporo impulsándose con su pies, le proporcionaba la presión exacta y mas a sus embestidas, mientras ella recorría con sus manos la espalda del joven bajándola hasta el limite del pijama introduciéndolas dentro, tomando entre estas y apretando con ímpetu los músculos fuertes que eran los glúteos del francés, sintiendo aun mas lo intenso del movimiento de su cadera llevándola al cielo, nublándole la vista con esa luz que resucita el pecado original, entregándose como si solo tuviesen ese instante para amar, encontrando en la locuras de sus vientres el sentido de los sueños y admitiendo la violencia de sus cuerpos al fundirse.

- Elisa… dime que quieres que me pierda en tu cuerpo… - Susurro ahogado en latidos, mientras se balanceaban juntos en el ritmo eterno, tan grandiosamente unidos y al mismo tiempo tan grandiosamente separados que sus muslos brindaban esa hermosa melodía en el silencio del salón, la suavidad de la vagina lo absorbía a cada ida y venida, al tiempo que su columna vertebral le anunciaba la eyaculación.

- Hazlo… hazlo… ahógate en mi Jules. – Respondió de la misma manera. – Eres dueño de mi cuerpo… voy a enloquecer… dame la libertad y te ofrezco la eternidad… me tendrás enteramente. – Susurraba con labios temblorosos en los del francés. Al tiempo que los cuerpos se bañaban en sudor, mirándose sonrientes y cansados entendiéndose con el lenguaje de las miradas y las caricias las de él en las mejillas y las de ella en espalda y brazos del joven. – Me encanta esa sonrisa, se marcan aun más los hoyuelos de tus mejillas. – Acoto la pelirroja colocando su dedo índice en la mejilla izquierda.

- Y a mi me fascinan tus cabellos húmedos por el sudor. – Tomándolo en sus manos y elevándolos para sostenerlos con una y la otra la pasaba por la nuca y bajándola por el cuello para retirar el sudor de la joven, mas no se detenían aun, los vaivenes solo habían disminuido el ritmo, menguando, mientras ella solo contenía dulcemente la fuerza de la concreción, encontrándose ahí cuerpo a cuerpo, vientre contra vientre, él ahogado profundamente en ella quien mantenía rozando sus muslos contra las caderas masculinas, terminaron por detenerse y él pudo sentir ese dulce movimientos creado sin vaivén, ese en sus profundidades, sin actividad exterior visible poseyéndolo, con el solo vibrar de sus músculos internos contra su masculinidad en un latido de delicado primitivismo, mientras él jadeaba como en pleno paroxismo de pasión, pero sin moverse y ella tampoco, solo mirándose a los ojos, todo era interno, profundo y concentrado, ella empezó a gemir con jadeos tan apasionado como los de Jules, abrazándose a él con fuerza cerrando los ojos y llegando al cielo, relajándose con una hermosa ternura, dejando visible una sonrisa.

Seguidamente Jules le regalo las vibraciones internas de su miembro, esa que va mas allá de la conciencia, dejando latir su punto mas vulnerable contra los músculos que lo arropaban en el interior de la joven, mientras se miraban a los ojos perdiéndose, ella le regalo un estremecimiento anunciándole el preliminar de otro orgasmo y una vez mas empezaba a moverse, a regalarle empujes, lentamente al principio, pero los fue aumentando gradualmente, Elisa quería fundirse en él en un fuerte abrazo y en un movimiento espasmódico, abrió mas sus piernas regalándole mas espacio, ambos alcanzaron juntos el esplendor en un acto de plenitud que llevo a Jules a las regiones oscuras del ser, velando sus sentidos hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de que Elisa se aferraba a él con piernas y brazos empujando tan intensamente como si quisiera sentirse atravesada.

Los ojos de Elisa permanecían cerrados, los pulmones jadeaban a cada bocanada, las uñas se clavaban cruelmente en la espalda de Jules, pero no había dolor en esta agonía del orgasmo, porque él también estaba derramándose y luego cayo sobre ella, dejándola desfallecida y volvió a desaparecer el tiempo mientras permanecían agonizantes pero compenetrados.

Después de cuarenta minutos Elisa ya estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Jules en la habitación del joven, mientras la adormecía con suaves caricias de las yemas de sus dedos en la espalda y él se encontraba con los ojos cerrados de igual manera, mientras ella se sentía pequeña en sus brazos y a segundos flotar, hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos.

* * *

_**Mujer, quiero ya huir, quiero sentirte**_

_**tan distinta, distante, adivinada,**_

_**que el tacto sea ajeno a la llegada**_

_**y aun el sueño incapaz para fingirte.**_

_**Tan lejos que no pueda orarte, herirte**_

_**-blanco de mi plegaria y mi lanzada-;**_

_**que seamos, tú, carne en ala alzada,**_

_**y yo, babel de amor por conseguirte.**_

_**¿No ves que a este velarte y revelarte**_

_**se sublevan mis brazos maniatados**_

_**en el deleite o cruz de tu presencia?**_

_**Sombra me alcanza ya de no alcanzarte.**_

_**y tengo verso y sangre preparados**_

_**para vivir la muerte de tu ausencia.**_

_**Mujer, quiero ya huir, quiero sentirte... José García Nieto. **_

_**Continuara...**_


	142. Capitulo 44 parte 2

_**Capitulo 44 **_

_**Parte 2 **_

Cuando la consciencia regreso a ella se encontraba en su habitación, esta se hallaba iluminada apenas por la luz que se desprendía de la chimenea, aunque el ambiente era cálido ella sentía como si un frio la envolviese, giro la cabeza lentamente para mirar a su alrededor y pudo ver a Annie dormida en uno de los sillones, Albert y Archie se encontraban parados junto a la chimenea y hablaban en susurros tal vez para no despertarla a ella y a su amiga, cerró los ojos de nuevo sintió su boca y su garganta extremadamente seca, intento incorporarse pero le fue imposible, por lo que se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas, en ese momento sintió la puerta abrirse, abrió los ojos y vio salir a los dos hombres.

- Annie… Annie – Comenzó a balbucear para atraer la atención de su amiga.

- Candy… gracias a Dios despertaste, no te imaginas lo preocupados que nos tenías a todos, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos mientras sujetaba sus manos.

- Tengo sed… tengo mucha sed – Contesto con un hilo de voz.

- Dame un segundo – Dijo la castaña y se fue por un vaso de agua regresando segundos después – Toma Candy… hazlo despacio – Indico mientras la ayudaba a beber.

- ¿Qué me paso? – Inquirió aturdida.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Pregunto Annie desconcertada, la rubia negó en silencio y tomo un poco más de agua, Annie se aclaró la garganta y continuo – Te desmayaste… los chicos te encontraron cerca de la casa del árbol de Stear, fue una suerte pues la tormenta se hacía más fuerte cada vez – Explico evitando tocar el tema de Terry.

- Pero… ¿Por qué fui a ese…? – No termino la pregunta pues el recuerdo llego hasta ella de golpe, dejo libre un sollozo y se llevó las manos a la boca.

De inmediato las imágenes de lo sucedido esa tarde colmaron su cabeza, comenzó a llorar muy quedamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, todo regreso a ella con tal claridad que el dolor solo necesito de segundos para apoderarse de su corazón y su alma, de nuevo la decepción de sentirse engañada por aquellos a quienes amaba, en los que había confiado… - Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Annie.

- Candy… hermana no te pongas así por favor, todo estará bien Candy, nosotros estamos aquí para cuidarte – Susurraba la morena mirándola a los ojos y luchando por no llorar.

- ¿Todos quienes Annie? ¿Tú…Archie, Albert? Todos ustedes me engañaron, sabían la verdad y se callaron, me dejaron seguir sufriendo y llenándome de penas… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo sabían que…? ¡Dios mío aun no puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué hicieron algo así? ¿Por qué lo hizo él? Yo no me merecía esto Annie… no lo merecía – Menciono llena de rabia y dolor.

- Candy intentan calmarte… nosotros no sabíamos nada, bueno al menos yo me entere esta tarde con lo que paso en el jardín… - Se interrumpió pues no sabía si era prudente decirle que Archie y Albert si estaba al tanto de todo.

- ¿Y los demás? Respóndeme por favor – Pidió al ver que ella dudaba.

- No lo sé con certeza, tal vez unos días… una semana, no lo sé Candy… pero créeme hermana, ninguno de ellos callo para herirte, por el contrario solo deseaban protegerte Candy… es lo único que han deseado siempre – Aseguro la morena.

- ¿Protegerme? ¿Acaso planeaban mantenerme engañada siempre? Dejándome actuar como una estúpida… no creo que eso sea lo mejor para mi Annie ¿Sabes que es lo mejor para mí en este momento? Marcharme… salir de aquí y alejarme tanto como pueda, no quiero verlos ni hablarles… yo confiaba en ellos, en todos… - Decía mientras lloraba.

- Yo sé que esta situación es muy difícil… pero todo tiene una explicación, tienes que darle el derecho de hablar contigo y decirte porque actuaron de esa manera Candy… según lo que me contaron solo fue por tu bien, además era el deber de Terry contarte toda la verdad… él se los pidió y todos quedaron en que era lo mejor para ti – Explico mirándola.

- Tú no puedes pedirme que actué como si nada hubiese pasado Annie… ¿Acaso no ves lo absurdo de todo esto? Yo no puedo continuar así ni aceptar una situación como esta, no pueden pedirme que lo haga… necesito que me ayudes… por favor Annie necesito que me ayudes a salir de esta casa, tengo que alejarme – Pidió con ojos atormentados.

- Pero… Candy no puedes hacer eso ¿A dónde iras? – Pregunto preocupada.

- A donde sea Annie, pero necesito alejarme… yo no puedo verlo de nuevo, nos hemos lastimado tanto… me duele… esto me duele demasiado y no quiero seguir así, por favor entiéndeme, solo te pido que me ayudes y te prometo que estaré bien… te lo prometo – Dijo tomando las manos de su hermana entre las suyas.

Annie dudaba en ayudarla, ella sabía que lo mejor para Candy era hablar con Terry y aclarar todas las cosas, pero no estaba segura de ello, pues había visto sufrir tanto a su hermana por este amor, además ella tampoco lograba dar crédito a esa historia que le contase Archie y Albert, todo parecía tan absurdo, como sacado de una historia de ciencia ficción – Cerro los ojos un instante para meditar lo que debía hacer, después de unos segundos los abrió y clavo su mirada en Candy.

- Prométeme que a donde quiera que vayas estarás bien… que me escribirás y… no mejor hagamos algo, te vas a ir hasta Florida con Patty, nadie sospecharas que estas allí, todos pensaran que te fuiste hasta el Hogar de Pony o a cualquier otro lugar – Señalo con autoridad.

- Si lo hare… pero debes ayudarme a salir… ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto incorporándose un poco.

- Aun es de madrugada… - Se volvió para mirar el reloj en la pared – Son las cuatro y diez, es muy temprano Candy, lo mejor será esperar un poco – Contesto la chica.

- No puedo perder tiempo Annie, voy al baño para prepararme… Archie y Albert pueden regresar en cualquier momento – Dijo disponiéndose a salir de la cama.

- ¿No piensas decirle nada a ellos… al menos a Albert? – Inquirió sorprendida.

- No… no puedo hacerlo Annie, ellos de seguro se opondrán a mi decisión o se lo dirán a él y no… no deseo verlo de nuevo – Respondió encaminándose al baño.

Dos horas después caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación, ya estaba lista para partir, Annie se había encargado de prepararle la maleta, mientras se bañaba, solo esperaba por su amiga quien había salido para verificar que Albert y Archie no estuviesen en el salón, tenía que bajar las escaleras y buscar la manera de salir de la casa sin que estos lo notasen, busco algunos ahorros que conservaba desde hacía mucho, lo suficiente como para pagar el pasaje hasta Florida o algún otro lugar si llegaban a enterarse que ella se encontraba en este, no era mucho pero ella había logrado sobrevivir por mucho tiempo con menos de esta cantidad, la verdad eso no era relevante, ahora solo deseaba alejarse de allí – Se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, de inmediato vio a Annie asomarse, le hizo una seña y cuando respondió tomó la pequeña maleta y su bolso.

- ¿Candy estas segura de esto? – Inquirió sintiendo dudas de la decisión de su amiga.

- Si… lo estoy Annie, necesito alejarme… al menos por unos días, por favor trata de comprenderme, si no salgo de esta casa voy a terminar loca… no quiero seguir escuchando razones y explicaciones sin lógicas, no quiero volver a sufrir intentando darle crédito a todas las mentiras que desean hacerme creer… - La castaña la interrumpió.

- Pero… ¿Y si es verdad Candy? ¿Si Terry solo fue una víctima de todo esto al igual que tú? – Pregunto intentando convencerla.

- Ya nada importa Annie… lo que había entre nosotros se quebró… hemos pasado por tantas cosas, ya estoy cansada de vivir en una prueba constante, luchando contra el mundo entero para tener un momento de felicidad… una felicidad que nunca fue mía o de él… lo mejor es separarnos, te aseguro que es lo mejor – Dijo sintiendo su corazón encogerse de dolor.

- No puedo entenderlo… pero eres mi amiga, mi hermana y hare todo lo que sea posible por verte bien y feliz… si estas decidida yo no tengo más que apoyarte en esto… vamos – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

Bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado, Annie unos pasos delante de ella, el salón se encontraba completamente vacío seguramente por la hora, aunque ya el sol comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la densa neblina que parecía cubrirlo todo, seguramente el personal de la casa ya se encontraba en la cocina organizando todo para el desayuno y las demás actividades del día. Annie le había pedido a uno de los choferes que estuviese atento pues la señorita Candice necesitaba salir en unos minutos hacia la estación de trenes, también le hizo saber que no podía comentarle nada al señor William si lo veía, aunque el hombre estaba un tanto renuente a hacerlo la morena logro convencerlo, se encontraban junto a la puerta cuando se volvieron para mirar sobresaltadas pues escucharon unos pasos, seguramente fue en otro lugar de la casa pues no vieron nadie, después de eso abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado y salieron encontrándose con el chofer en la fachada.

- Buenos días señorita – La saludo el hombre tomando su maleta.

- Buenos días Brian, necesito que me lleve a la estación de trenes por favor – Indico mirándolo,

El hombre asintió y camino para abrirle la puerta, mientras ella se acercaba a Annie y la amarraba en un abrazo, que mantuvieron cerca de un minuto, la castaña no pudo evitar llorar así como tampoco lo hizo la rubia, algo dentro de sus corazones les gritaba que no debían hacer esto escondidas, que debía hablar antes con Albert y Archie… pero ya era demasiado tarde, se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

- Estaré bien, te lo prometo Annie – Dijo limpiando una lagrima de la chica.

- Eso espero… porque no es así me recriminare todos los días por haberte ayudado a hacer esto, por favor Candy… piénsalo bien… tomate estos días y piénsalo bien… - La rubia intento detenerla pero ella se apresuró a continuar – No digas nada, solo piénsalo por favor – Agrego y le dio otro abrazo para finalmente despedirse.

El chofer cerró la puerta una vez que Candy entro en este, después pudo el auto en marcha y este se perdió en el camino mientras Annie se quedó allí viendo cómo se alejaban, aun presintiendo que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba del todo bien, pero ya no podía hacer nada, además… Candy era mucho más importante que todo lo demás, era su hermana y siempre la había apoyado en todo, era hora que ella también hiciese lo mismo, sin embargo esto no impedía que se sintiese mal.

Albert se despertó sobresaltado cuando escucho un ruido que lo saco del sueño en el cual se había sumido, un mareo se apodero de su cabeza cuando intento colocarse de pie, se había quedado dormido en el sillón de su despacho después de recibir la llamada de Terry ya entrada la madrugada, el castaño tampoco había logrado dormir en toda la noche y en repetidas ocasiones llamo para saber cómo se encontraba Candy, primero fue Fransheska quien hablo durante varios minutos con su novio y después el castaño un par de veces, disculpándose con el rubio por todo esto y por haber hecho sufrir tanto a Candy, no hablaron de los planes futuros pues ambos eran consciente que lo mejor por el momento era dejar que las aguas se calmasen. - Regreso de sus pensamientos y enfoco la mirada en la vista que le brindaba el gran ventanal, pero no logro ver nada, una espesa bruma cubría todo aun, debían ser cerca de las seis o siete de la mañana, se colocó de pie observando a su sobrino quien también se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofá del despacho, al menos este parecía ser menos incomodo que el sillón que le dejo un leve dolor de espalda y cuello, salió para ir a ver como se encontraba Candy.

Terry no había logrado dormir en toda la noche, una angustia no lo dejaba en paz, era como si presintiese algo, caminaba de un lugar a otro de la casa como un fantasma, en cuanto Luciano y Fiorella se enteraron de lo sucedido le brindaron todo su apoyo, el hombre se ofreció para ir inmediatamente a hablar con Candy y contarle todo lo sucedido, no podía permitir que Terry siguiese sufriendo por su culpa, no le haría a él lo mismo que le hizo a su hijo, no podía permitirlo, sin embargo el joven le pido esperar, este no era el momento para atormentar a Candy, ella se encontraba demasiado turbada, tal vez un poco después con más calma podría entenderlo todo. Los Di Carlo tampoco lograron descansar esa noche, Fransheska se quedó junto a su hermano hasta entrada la madrugada, pero después se fue a dormir por petición de este, igual como le pidiese a los esposos. Aunque había hablado con Albert en varias ocasiones tenía la necesidad de ir hasta la mansión Andley y a ver la rubia con sus propios ojos, así que salió muy temprano sin despertar a nadie, encendió su auto y se encamino hasta la mansión de su amigo, mientras avanzaba por el camino vio un auto con el escudo de los Andley que se aproximaba, esto le resulto un tanto extraño pues era muy temprano para que alguien decidiese salir… además Albert le había dicho que no iría ese día a la oficina para quedarse junto a Candy y tratar de hacerle entender toda esta situación. Cuando el auto paso a su lado clavo su mirada en este, pero se quedó más desconcertado que antes, pues solo iba el chofer, no llevaba a algún miembro de la familia con él. Olvido el hecho y trato de no hacerle caso a esa presión que se hacía cada vez más fuerte y le estaba impidiendo hasta respirar bien, llego a la mansión Andley y todo estaba en completa quietud, algunas luces se encontraban aun encendidas para contrarrestar la oscuridad que provocaban la densa neblina que parecía envolverlo todo, sus ojos captaron una figura parada en la escalinata de la casa.

Annie vio el auto del joven acercarse y quiso salir rápidamente hacia la casa, pero sintió su corazón dar un vuelco dentro del pecho y regreso sobre sus pasos, estaba dispuesta a encararlo y pedirle que se alejase de Candy, que ya no la hiciese sufrir más, sin embargo cuando vio el rostro desencajado del joven y el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos no pudo hacerlo. El castaño llego hasta ella y sin decir palabras la saludo, la verdad era que no sabía que decir, ni siquiera si estaba bien o no el presentarse allí después de lo ocurrido la tarde de ayer, pero… ya nada importaba, estaba aquí y no iría sin antes ver a Candy.

- Necesito hablar con ella – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Candy… Candy no está… - Intentaba decir pero él la detuvo.

- Annie por favor… yo sé que ella esta dolida y molesta conmigo, pero de verdad necesito verla, al menos un instante… que me dé la oportunidad de decirle toda la verdad, si después de eso quiere alejarse te juro que lo entenderé y me marchare pero… de verdad necesito verla, por favor déjame hacerlo –Expreso con la voz ronca por las emociones dentro de su pecho.

- No puedes verla porque ella no está aquí… Terry… Candy acaba de irse – Contesto sintiendo que esto también le dolía en lo profundo de su corazón.

- ¿Se fue? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde se fue Annie? – Inquirió sintiendo un vacío adueñarse de su pecho y las lágrimas de nuevo inundaban su garganta.

- Ella se fue hace unos minutos… dijo que necesita alejarse pero… esto no está bien, ella te ama y está muy dolida ahora pero ella te ama mucho y va a cometer un error si se alejan de nuevo… - Decía de manera nerviosa mientras lo miraba a los ojos – Ve a buscarla Terry… tienes que ir por ella y decirle todo, ve por favor – Agrego al tiempo que prácticamente empujaba al chico hacia su auto de nuevo.

- Espera un momento… estas segura que Candy se fue y no estás diciéndome todo esto para hacerme desistir de verla… - Esbozaba plantándose en el lugar.

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! Mira te estoy diciendo la verdad, Candy acaba de salir hacia la estación de trenes… yo misma la ayude a salir de la casa sin que Albert y Archie se diesen cuenta, fue un error lo sé pero aún estamos a tiempo de hacer algo… ve… ve a buscar ¡Ya Terry ve! – Grito empujándolo de nuevo.

- Necesito buscar el tren que tomara… ¿A dónde se dirige? – Inquirió mirándola desde el interior de su auto.

- Va a visitar a Patty, a Florida… bueno eso le hice que me prometiese, pero sabes cómo es Candy… por favor no tardes salió hace unos minutos - Contesto mirándolo.

- Iba en el auto que salió hace unos minutos de aquí – Se dijo más para sí mismo que para la morena, analizando la situación – Annie, muchas gracias… intentare… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- No intentes… ¡Ve y hazlo, tráela de regreso! – Expreso emocionada y dejando ver media sonrisa… - Ya después te pondré las cartas sobre la mesa cuando regreses… pero ahora ve y recupera a Candy, no la dejes marchar de nuevo – Indico con determinación, se alejó un poco del auto, mirando al castaño.

El chico puso el auto en marcha y con chillido de neumáticos salió de la propiedad, despareciendo en el camino en solo segundos, llevando al auto a sus propios límites de velocidad y solo bajando un poco cuando tomaba una curva, sabía que no debía conducir así y que sus padres… Luciano pondría el grito al cielo si lo viese de esta manera, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, Candy se iba… ella se iba de nuevo y no podía dejar que lo hiciera, no podía permitirlo, tenía que alcanzarla… tenía que hacerlo.

Albert termino de despertarse cuando escucho el motor de un auto que salía a toda velocidad de la propiedad, bajaba las escaleras y casi corrió hasta la puerta para ver quién era, pero en ese momento lo detuvo Ángela quien llegaba llorando y con una hoja de papel en la mano, la mujer se encontraba visiblemente angustiada, tras ella también venia Katherine quien desde la tarde de ayer estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa, aunque hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen mientras analizaba todo con cabeza fría, tratando de encontrar la manera en la cual esto la podría beneficiarla, hasta ahora había estudiado varias situaciones posibles y definitivamente sus ilusiones con Fabrizio… no con Terruce Grandchester, se fueron por un barranco, no se involucraría jamás con ese imbécil arrogante que se creía el mismísimo rey Jorge V, era mucho más orgulloso y malnacido que el padre, todo un personaje, no podía entender como Albert seguía considerándolo su amigo después de lo que le hizo a Candy, bueno pero por ahora lo mejor esta mostrarse en este momento totalmente incondicional con los hermanos Andley, esa sería su táctica por el momento, ya después encontraría la manera de sacarle provecho a esta situación. Cuando Ángela llego hasta Albert le extendió la hoja al tiempo que dejaba libre un sollozo y se llevaba una mano a la boca para ahogar otro, mientras su llanto se hacía más intenso.

- ¿Qué es esto Ángela? – Pregunto llenándose de miedo al ver la actitud de la mujer.

- Candy… ella – No pudo continuar pues otro sollozo se lo impidió.

El rubio tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer las líneas en esta escrita, solo le bastaron diez para comprender eso que deseaba decirle la morena, levanto la mirada y la clavo en la mujer, después continuo con la lectura, en ningún lado estaba escrito hacia donde se dirigía, solo que necesitaba tiempo para analizar las cosas, que trataran de comprenderla y sobre todo que no intentase buscarla pues ahora lo único que deseaba era estar sola.

- ¿Qué sucede William? – Pregunto Katherine llevándose una mano al pecho con la mirada cristalizada y semblante preocupado – Yo sé que tal vez… que no sea de mi incumbencia pero… deseo ayudarte, me angustia verlos a todos tan preocupados y no poder ayudarlos – Agrego.

- Katherine… sé que deseas ayudarnos pero sinceramente no es mucho lo que puedes hacer, todos estamos atados de manos en esto… hasta yo lo estoy ¡Dios no entiendo porque Candy tiene que ser tan terca! – Exclamo dejando libre su frustración – Solo hazme un favor Katherine, mantén a la tía lo más alejada que puedas de todo esto, si ella te pregunta algo solo dile que yo me estoy encargando de la situación y que todo estará bien… que no debe preocuparse por nada, solo haz eso por mí por favor – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… si claro William, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no te preocupes por Emilia, yo estaré con ella cuidándola, pero por favor… cuídate tú también, te veo tan tenso y angustiado, toma las cosas con calma, ya verás que todo tiene una solución – Expreso llevando una mano la pecho del chico mientras le regalaba una sonrisa para animarlo.

- Gracias Katherine, de verdad muchas gracias – Dijo tomando una mano de la rubia y dándole un beso mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Después de eso salió rumbo al despacho para avisarle a Archie y salir hacia la estación de trenes, lo más lógico era que Candy se haya dirigido hacia esta para tomar uno que la llevase lo más lejos posible de Chicago, antes de salir llamo a George para informarle de la situación y también envió a Arthur a llamar al duque de Grandchester para ponerlo al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, dudo en llamar a la casa de los Di Carlo y avisarle a Terry, tal vez si Candy lo veía en la estación podía salir huyendo sin dejar que se acercaran a ella siquiera. Cuando salían se encontraron con Annie y solo les basto una mirada para descubrir la culpa en ella, la chica se excusó alegando que al igual que a ellos solo deseaba ayudar a Candy, no quería verla sufrir y tampoco se podía negar a ayudarla, aunque un tanto renuentes no le quedó otra que entender a la morena y disculparla, todos sabían que solo buscaba el bien de Candy, al igual que ellos, pero la sorpresa vino después cuando les dijo que ya Terry iba camino a la estación para pedirle a Candy que se quedara y lo escuchase.

- Annie Cornwall, tenemos que hablar en cuanto todo esto termine… amor no puedes andar por allí jugando a Cupido y menos trabajando para Dios y para el Diablo al mismo tiempo, ahora espéranos aquí e intenta averiguar a donde pudo haber ido Candy – Dijo Archie saliendo de la casa mientras se despedía de su esposa.

- Se va a Florida, en eso quedamos, iría a pasar unos días con Patty, si Terry no logra convencerla dudo que lo hagan ustedes, lo mejor será dejarla ir para que tenga unos días y pensar todo con tranquilidad, créanme no hay nadie mejor que Patty para aconsejarla en este momento – Expuso mientras los veía subir al auto – Tengan mucho cuidado por favor… y no la presionen, ella sabe lo que está haciendo – Exclamo viendo el auto alejarse – Bueno eso creo – Susurro para sí misma cuando el auto se perdió de vista.

Terry había llegado hasta la estación de trenes de Chicago que a esta hora esta atestada de personas, dejo el auto aparcado donde consiguió hacerlo y después salió corriendo hasta la taquilla de ventas de boletos para buscar información; el tren para Florida estaba a punto de salir, por lo cual sin dejar que la mujer terminase de hablar salió corriendo hacia los andenes por donde estaban abordándolo, tropezando con más de una persona se acercó mirando a todas partes, pero no lograba ver a Candy por ningún lado, comenzaba a desesperarse así que busco la manera más práctica de conseguirla.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy White! – Comenzó a gritar en medio de la multitud.

Las personas a su alrededor lo miraban como si estuviese loco pero a él eso poco le importaba, solo miraba a todos lados buscándola, al fin logro verla cuando estaba a punto de subir a la máquina, corrió hasta ella deteniéndose a solo unos pasos cuando la vio extender la mano y darle el boleto al hombre en la puerta, ella sabía que él estaba allí, seguramente lo había escuchado llamándola y aun así no pensaba detenerse, se estaba marchando… estaba realmente resuelta a dejarlo.

- Candy – La llamo desde donde se encontraba.

Ella se tensó al escuchar su voz, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía dentro del pecho, pensaba que tal vez alcanzaría a abordar sin que él lograse encontrarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la había visto… ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer esto tan difícil? – Se preguntó limpiándose una lagrima que la traiciono.

- Al menos ten el valor de mirarme a la cara… si te vas, mírame a los ojos esta vez Candy – Pidió sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza contra sus costillas.

Ella se volvió muy lentamente, intentando controlar el descontrolado latir de su corazón, tratando de pasar ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir las lágrimas que la estaban ahogando, levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azul zafiro de Terry que la miraban suplicantes y se encontraban llenos de lágrimas al igual que los suyos, ella trago en seco sintiendo como un temblor la recorría por completo, llegando hasta su alma y su corazón.

- Quédate – Susurro el chico mirándola a los ojos y dejando que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo. – Solo… quédate Candy – Pidió con voz estrangulada.

Ella deseaba hacerlo… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, quedarse con él… para siempre, pero no podía, algo más grande y más poderoso se lo impedía, algo dentro de su pecho se había quebrado hacía mucho tiempo y esto parecía no tener arreglo, llevaba tanta penas dentro de ella, que nada podía hacerla volver… lo sabía, eso era lo que le impedía quedarse, ya no era la misma, ya no quedaba nada allí para ella. – Bajo la mirada sintiendo como su pecho era embargado por un frio mucho más intenso que aquel que sintió en Nueva York cuando lo dejo en las escaleras, más que cuando vio ese ataúd que se suponía llevaba su cuerpo dentro, mucho más que cuando visito la tumba tiempo después... cuando las cartas de Terry le habían destrozado el alma, ahora… en este momento, no quedaba nada.

Él la vio rendirse… la vio bajar la mirada y callar, no podía aceptar esto, se sentía morir al verla dejarlo, no podía dejar que esto terminara así, que después de tanto tiempo luchando por estar juntos, después de una vida completa anhelando estar juntos y tener la vida que siempre había soñado… ella dejase que se fuese por un barranco, lo estaba lanzado a ese abismo de nuevo, ella podía… con solo una palabra podía salvarlo, solo un instante podía condenar o salvar este sentimiento. El tren hacia el tercer llamado y este retumbo en todo el lugar más ellos lo escucharon como un eco lejano, el hombre que recibía los boletos llego hasta ella.

- Señorita ya estamos por salir – Menciono mirándola.

Ella asintió en silencio posando sus ojos un instante en él, después se volvió a mirar a Terry quien no había dejado de observarla un solo instante, manteniendo todas sus esperanzas en ella, dispuesto a no rendirse, a no dejarla ir… estaba esperando y su mirada era un reflejo de aquella que mostrase cuando ella salió de la habitación de Susana aquella noche de invierno, la misma angustia, el mismo dolor… el temor; todo estaba allí de nuevo, también estaba en esa… estaba esa decisión de alejarse, necesitaba hacerlo o de lo contrario ambos terminarían haciéndose mucho daño, ella no estaba preparada para perdonarlo… y al mismo tiempo no sabía hasta donde podía él estar dispuesto a luchar por esto. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y con pasos trémulos comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la locomotora, sentía que a cada paso que daba su corazón golpeaba con mas fuerza, como si este estuviese luchando desesperadamente por hacerle entender que estaba cometiendo un error, pero por otro lado su consciencia le decía que era lo mejor, que debía alejarse por un tiempo y aclarar sus sentimientos, pues ya no sabia a quien amaba realmente, ¿Qué haría con ese amor que le tenia a Fabrizio? Ya él no existía pero… ella seguía amando esa imagen y todo esto era una locura, terminaría perdiendo toda lucidez y se quedaba aquí.

Cuando Terry la vio colocar un pie en el primer escalón para abordar sintió su corazón detenerse un instante, su respiración desapareció y las lagrimas se hicieron presente con mas fuerza. Candy decidía de nuevo… pues él también podía hacerlo. - Acorto la distancia entre ambos con dos largas zancadas y subió el primer peldaño, tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola gira con un movimiento decidido, encarándola.

Candy se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Terry adueñarse de su cintura, un temor la recorrió entera, pero no era miedo lo que provocaba el joven en ella, por el contrario fue un deseo enorme que viajo por su venas llenando todo su ser, sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de él que se encontraban oscuros y brillantes. Terry llevo una mano hasta la nuca de la joven y sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar se apodero de sus labios en un beso intenso y cargado de pasión, un beso que no pidió permiso, que luchaba por demostrarle que no existiría nunca nadie mas importante que ella para él. Candy no pudo contener la pasión de Terry, su fuerza… se impuso a ella sin poner evitarlo, su cuerpo termino rindiéndose a él y sus labios se abrieron dejando que él la colmase por completo, el roce de su lengua que llegaba a cada rincón de su boca comenzaba a elevarla, mientras el latido desbocado de su corazón retumbaba en su cabeza, lucho por mantener sus manos en ambos lado de su cuerpo y no llevarlas hasta el del castaño, sabia que si lo hacia terminaría perdiéndose por completo, aunque ya sentía que no podía mas… que él había ganado… de nuevo él había ganado. Terry buscada desesperadamente llenarse de ella, paseando sus labios por los de la chica y sintiéndola temblar cuando su lengua acariciaba con suavidad un lugar en especial, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda y la cintura de ella, subiendo a sus cabellos y enredándose entre estos.

El silbato del tren sonó sacándolos del estado en el cual se encontraban, él pudo sentir con ella se tensaba de inmediato, la sintió temblar y dejar libre un sollozo, llevo sus manos al cuello de Candy para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos y vio tantas dudas y tanto dolor dentro de esos ojos que amaba que su corazón se encogió, se acerco al oído de la rubia, posando su mejilla contra la de ella mientras sentía su mundo derrumbarse.

- Perdóname… perdóname por no haberte amado lo suficiente, por rendirme cuando no debí… perdóname por todo el daño que te hice Candy – Dijo dejando libre su propio llanto y después se alejo un poco para verla a los ojos, subió y le dio un beso en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba correr un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas, bajo muy despacio para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo estos captaron las labios temblorosos de la chica, poso los suyos sobre estos, apenas un roce, una caricia sutil y maravillosa… pero que sabia a despedida, dejo libre un suspiro y busco sus ojos – Te voy a amar toda mi vida Candy… te voy a amar por siempre – Susurro mientras acariciaba con manos temblorosas las mejillas de la chica con sus pulgares y muy despacio comenzó a alejarse de ella.

Candy estaba congelada no lograba moverse, ni hablar, ni siquiera parpadear, solo lograba sentir su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho, su respiración casi nula y como la vida se le iba a medida que Terry se alejaba de ella, quería dejar de pensar, de sentir… quería no sentir como si estuviese muriendo en este instante, sus piernas temblaban, todo su cuerpo se estremecía, él se detuvo ante los andenes observándola, estaba llorando y su mirada le gritaba que no se fuese, que no lo dejase… que él la amaba. Sintió una luz cegarla y un segundo después el tren se ponía en marchar.

Terry cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, todo se había acabado, se estremeció a causa de un sollozo que salió desde el centro de su pecho, mientras sentía como su alma caía en un abismo, como su cuerpo empezó a congelarse, como el frio se apoderaba de él como las raíces de una hiedra venenosa que amenazaba con matarlo lentamente, sin levantar la mirada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de ese lugar.

Candy se dejo caer junto a la puerta mientras su cuerpo era presa de sollozos incontrolables, mientras sentía que el aire frio de la mañana le golpeaba sus mejillas sin piedad, revolvía sus cabellos y se llevaba las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro, se hizo un ovillo abrazándose a si misma, mientras su corazón se desgarraba y todo eso que tanto temía regresaba de nuevo a ella ahora con mas fuerza.

Se sentía vacía y sola, desamparada, él le hacía falta tanto como el aire para respirar, todo se había sumido en una penumbra absoluta… volvía a caer en ese abismo donde estuvo tiempo atrás, solo que ahora era más oscuro que antes, mucho más.

El joven caminaba con pasos lentos y pesados, sin fijarse en las personas a su alrededor, en realidad todo había desaparecido y se encontraba de nuevo caminando por ese túnel donde se halló una vez, en ese sin sentido que se había convertido su vida tiempo atrás, ella había decidido de nuevo, dejándole a él muy pocas opciones… pero las tenía y eso era lo que importaba, dejaría de lamentarse por el pasado, si las cosas no pudieron ser ya nadie podría reprocharle que había sido por su culpa, nadie contaba el derecho de recriminarlo, de juzgarlo o llamarlo cobarde, él había luchado hasta el último momento, le había ofrecido a Candy todo lo que tenía y más, le había pedido perdón y le había prometido que nunca más la dejaría, que no la haría sufrir, pero eso no fue suficiente para ella… se lo había dicho, ya nada podía serlo, no deseaba nada de él ¿Entonces qué caso tenia seguir humillándose más y rogando por un amor que ya no existía? Al menos no para ella.

Albert logro ver al castaño saliendo de la estación cuando apenas llegaba a esta, por el semblante del chico logro adivinar que este no había alcanzado a Candy o algo peor que si lo había hecho pero ella se había negado a escucharlo de nuevo, acorto la distancia entre ambos casi corriendo, mientras era seguido por Archie quien también había notado la actitud de Terry y había llegado a la misma conclusión que su tío.

- Terry espera ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto colocándole una mano en el hombro al chico.

- Albert… no te preocupes por Candy ella está bien… tomo el tren hacia Florida por si deseas saberlo, creo que fue lo mejor – Contesto retomando su camino.

- Espera un momento… ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella? – Inquirió buscando los ojos del castaño con preocupación.

- Lo que era de esperarse, esto se acabó… ella lo decidió así y yo… ya estoy cansado Albert – Intentaba explicar cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

- No, no Terry tú no puedes decir eso… no puedes rendirte de esta manera… - El castaño lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No me estoy rindiendo Albert… te aseguro que no lo estoy haciendo, pero tampoco puedo obligar a Candy a escucharme y comprender lo que sucedió, la amo… Dios sabe cuánto la amo y que nunca dejare de hacerlo… pero ella ya no siente lo mismo por mí, tal vez nunca me amo de la misma manera o quizás yo nunca lo merecí… - Fue interrumpido por Archie.

- ¡Por Dios Grandchester deja ya ese sentido de autocompasión! ¿Acaso estas ciego? Candy te ha amado siempre, no dejo de hacerlo un solo minutos desde que se separaron, ni siquiera cuando te creyó muerto, por el contrario a partir de ese momento te volviste una especie de Dios para ella, eras perfecto en todos los aspectos y ni siquiera Lambert o Neil con todo el amor y la seguridad que podían brindarle lograron hacer siquiera que Candy se volviese a mirarlos, estaba completamente entregada a mantener el amor que te profesaba vivo… cuando nos enteramos que le había dado una oportunidad a otro hombre, que al fin había decidió dejar ir el recuerdo de Grandchester para empezar a vivir y apostar por su felicidad, resulta que lo hizo con uno hombre idéntico al inglés ¿A ver genio que te hace pensar todo eso? No es tan difícil solo debes… analizarlo un poquito – Expuso mirándolo con rabia.

- Terry… creo que debes escuchar a Archie, él tiene razón, Candy te ama amigo, tú lo sabes bien, pero eres igual de terco que ella y te empeñas en seguir escondiéndote tras esa mascara de aplomo y confianza, tratando de esconder el miedo que te causa la mera idea de entregarte completamente a ella, temes depender de ella y que… - El castaño lo detuvo.

- ¿Y que termine defraudándome como todos los demás? No te preocupes Albert ya aprendí la lección, tu hermana me la enseño y no solo eso se aseguró que la aprendiese muy bien; cuídala mucho y dale su tiempo para que regrese, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, de verdad, has sido el único amigo que he tenido en la vida y lo seguirás siendo, cuida también de Fran – Menciono caminando para alejarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Inquirió el rubio desconcertado.

- Por ahí… ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, gracias por todo de verdad – Contesto regresando y dándole una abrazo a su amigo, se separó de este volviéndose para mirar al joven a su lado - Gracias a ti también Archie por la ayuda y tus buenas intenciones, estuviste muy cerca de convencerme, ya veo porque eres tan buen abogado. – Agrego dándole una palmada en el hombro y después se alejó.

Los dos hombres se quedaron atónitos observando como el joven subía a su auto y lo ponía en marchar produciendo un sonido estridente cuando los neumáticos resbalaron en el pavimento, después de eso dio un giro a gran velocidad tomando la vía contraria y desapareciendo del lugar en solo segundos, dejando tras de sí un montón de reclamos e improperios por parte de los demás conductores que colmaban la calle en ese momento.

No se permitió tan siquiera observa a través del retrovisor, ya no deseaba volver al pasado, no tenía caso seguir aferrado a los imposibles, en eso se había convertido Candy para él, en un imposible, era hora de dejarla atrás y seguir adelante, en este preciso momento escogía no mirar hacia atrás, no verla ni buscarla nunca más, eso escogía, se trazaría un nuevo camino, nuevas metas, podía salir de esto y lo haría. La seguiría amando de eso no le quedaban dudas, atesoraría cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia, mirada… todo lo que Candy le había brindado, eso le llenaría el corazón, solo eso. Esta sería la última vez que perdía, se juraba que hacia seria, ya no habrían más despedidas, ya no se entregaría de esta manera a nadie más, no volvería a cometer los mismo errores… algunas vez escucho que, siempre quien más ama termina perdiendo, la vida se lo había demostrado en este preciso momento… él había perdido… otra vez… solo que esta sería la última.

Elisa se encontraba en la sala leyendo una revista, después del almuerzo como todo sábado Jules había llegado al medio día, compartió la comida con la joven, si por él fuera estuviera cada segundo a su lado, pero no podía hacerlo, por lo que decidió subir a descansar un poco y compartir con ella el té.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las tres de la tarde cuando un llamado a la puerta irrumpió en el silencio de la gran mansión, paso André sigilosamente y abrió la puerta por la cual apareció Sarah Leagan, Elisa alzo la mirada y se cruzo con la de su madre la cual sonreía irónicamente.

- Buenas tardes. – Dijo la mujer y André solo saludo con una reverencia y se retiro después de cerrar la puerta.

- Buenas tardes madre. – Saludo Elisa poniéndose de pie y dejando caer la revista sobre la mesa. - ¿Y ese milagro que me visitas? – Pregunto apáticamente. – Creí que no volverías en un buen tiempo después de lo que paso con Neil.

- Pues me toca hacerlo ya que tú no te acuerdas de tus padres… - Acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, tratando de obviar el tema de Neil. – Y me tengo que enterar por terceros que tu esposo tiene una semana de viaje. – Tomando asiento.

- Si Frank esta de viaje, fue a entrevistarse con Warren para solicitarle unos permisos aduaneros. – Imito a su madre y tomó asiento cruzando lentamente las piernas. – Debe estar de regreso en unos cinco días ¿Y como está papá? ¿Logro comprar el edificio? – Pregunto para entablar un tema de conversación.

- Esta muy bien… si lo compro y es un gran negocio después de las remodelaciones le están ofreciendo el triple, solo que él piensa que es mejor venderlo como oficinas. – Acoto la mujer observando algunas de las pinturas de la sala.

- Me alegro mucho por él, se lo que se esfuerza. – Dijo Elisa tranquilamente. Sarah volvió la cara a su hija y respondió con un gesto de sarcasmo. – Madre se lo que se esfuerza. – Repitió al ver el rostro de burla de Sarah. – Irene… Irene. – Llamo la joven. Pero hizo acto de presencia Flavia.

- Disculpe señora Irene acaba de subir a la habitación del señor Leblanc. –Dijo la joven con una reverencia, Sarah al escuchar el apellido un brillo mezcla desconfianza y desagrado cruzo por sus ojos, mientras que a Elisa el corazón se le disparo a causa del temor, lo que menos quería era que su madre se enterara que Jules se estaba quedando en la casa, porque la conocía muy bien y empezaría a suponer, en realidad no supondría, pero el hecho como ella la miraba la hacia sentir, sucia y mucho mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía. – Té, café, jugo… ¿Qué prefieres madre? – Pregunto mirándola y tratando por todos los medios parecer tranquila.

- Té… me vendría bien. - Respondió con esa inflexión que ya la joven conocía perfectamente, le hizo una seña a Flavia y la joven se fue en busca del pedido. - Ahora sabes lo que se esfuerza tu padre, como me hubiese gustado que así hubieses pensado cuando eras una adolescente caprichosa y solo exigías, ropa, viajes, colegios, cursos de verano, obras de teatro y no pensabas en todo lo que se esforzaba tu padre. – Acoto con media sonrisa de ironía.

- Si… madre se que era alguien demasiado superficial, pero fue así como me criaron, nunca me negaron nada, no me dijeron que viajes, ropas, cursos de veranos entre otros tenían un limite, nunca escuche a mi madre decir, esto no lo podemos comprar o no puedes viajar, no me enseñaron el valor, el esfuerzo, todo estaba a mi alcance, a pesar de que todo lo tenia nada de eso me llenaba o me hacia completamente feliz, porque solo me lo daban para deshacerse por un tiempo de mi… - Hablaban ambas en tono de voz bajo, en ese momento llego Flavia con los tés, Sarah aprovecho y se cambio de puesto sentándose en el mismo que estaba Elisa a su lado de frente a ella, mientras tomaba la cucharilla y revolvía el liquido. Esto incomodo aun mas a la joven quien ya le daba el primer sorbo al te.

- No te quejabas, por el contrario no querías permanecer en la casa, así que no me culpes hija. – llevándose la taza a los labios.

- No te estoy culpando madre, solo digo lo que pienso, al menos que te sientas verdaderamente culpable. – Dijo segura, tratando de defenderse de las intensiones de su madre.

- No me siento culpable de nada, tengo mi conciencia limpia Elisa…. ahora no se si tu puedas decir lo mismo, por cierto ¿Como estas el señor Leblanc? – Acoto con media sonrisa cargada de rabia. – No sabía que había regresado a la mansión.

- Estoy tranquila… mas que nunca, el señor esta bien…. Y no regreso, solo… solo que Frank lo dejo en la casa por los días que iba a estar ausente, pues el señor se queda a cargo de la empresa y necesita del estudio para organizar todo el trabajo para el día siguiente. – Dijo lo mas convincente posible y Sarah soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Estas tranquila? – Tomándola por la barbilla para volverle la cara a la joven y que la mirara a los ojos. – No lo creo… al menos que seas tan descarada como para que no te afecte. – Elisa bajo la mirada e hizo un esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre de Sarah.

- Madre, por favor no estoy discutiendo. – Dijo con la voz quebrada, ante las emociones que le despertaba su madre, al recriminarle tan duramente, al hacerla sentir vulgar.

- No se como no te da vergüenza… Elisa sabes que lo sé, soy tu madre y te conozco muy bien tus ojos me lo gritan, te estas revolcando con ese desgraciado…. Lo sé perfectamente. – Dijo con la rabia que la invadía, en ese momento la joven hizo mas fuerza y se puso de pie.

- Madre por favor si viene a irrespetarme a mi casa, le pido que se marche. – Acoto con voz dura y señalando la puerta.

- Yo no irrespeto tu casa, esa eres tú… - Poniéndose de pie enfrentando a Elisa. – Lo sé Elisa, puedo saber perfectamente que eres infiel… tu actitud lo grita. – Siseando las palabras.

- ¿Como puede estar tan segura madre? ¿Cómo lo sabe?... ¿Sera que le ha sido infiel a mi padre? – Encarando a su madre, en ese momento una bofetada cruzo su mejilla izquierda, la piel le quedo ardiendo al tiempo que se llevo una mano al golpe mientras las lagrimas acudían invadiendo su cara, pero con su mirada estaba asesinando a Sarah.

Jules en ese momento bajaba las escaleras, pero por la discusión que mantenían no se habían percatado de la presencia del joven bajando él cual apresuro el paso con ira en cada poro de su piel al ver como Sarah abofeteaba a Elisa, por mas que quiso controlarse no pudo empezó casi a correr escaleras abajo.

- No te permito que me hables de ese modo soy tu madre, así que respeta. – Espeto con furia, Elisa se quito la mano de la mejilla y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el rencor del momento.

- Entonces me respetas también…. Porque no soy una niña a la que puedes manejar como a una marioneta… no soy tu maldito títere… si pudiera cambiar algo en este mundo seria al ser inhumano que me toco por madre, pobre de mi padre no se que vio en una mujer tan fría y frívola como tu… - Estas palabras hicieron que la rabia de Sarah aumentara aun mas por lo que levanto la mano y Elisa solo cerro los ojos para esperar la nueva bofetada, pero esta no llego, los cuales abrió inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Jules apenas en un susurro pero cargado de rabia, lo conocía muy bien, estaba demasiado molesto.

- Señora no le permito que le ponga una sola mano más encima a Elisa. – Dijo el joven sin detenerse a pensar, mientras le sostenía la muñeca con fuerza innecesaria a Sarah quien lo miraba entre asustada y furiosa. – Delante de mi, no se le ocurra al menos hablarle. – Mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Porque no se lo voy a permitir, puedo olvidarme que es una dama y que es la madre de ella.

- ¿Elisa? – Pregunto con sorna, jalando la muñeca del agarre de Jules quien la soltó renuentemente con rabia y ella se llevo la otra mano para calmar el dolor en esta. – Ya no es Señora Wells… o en su defecto señora Elisa… - Mirándolo a los ojos y desviando la mirada a su hija.

Elisa que aun no podía creer lo que Jules había hecho y dicho, salió corriendo por el pasillo, llego al despacho y empezó a llorar presa del miedo y los nervios, ya todo se había descubierto.

Jules se acerco apenas a centímetros de la cara de Sarah mirándola directamente a los ojos con la ira que lo consumía.

- Piense lo que le de la gana… no me interesa señora, pero le voy a pedir que se largue, porque la tengo atravesada aquí. – Colocándose una mano en la garganta. – Y no sé por cuanto tiempo más pueda seguir comportándome como un caballero. – Sarah tenia que mantener la cabeza elevada para poder mirar al chico a los ojos los cuales brillaban ante la ira, también era consiente del tibio aliento de él golpear contra su rostro, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a los labios del francés, pero la subió rápidamente para estudiarle las facciones.

- Es un grosero… como se le ocurre echarme de esta manera… Frank se va a enterar de lo bestia que se ha portado conmigo y se va a arrepentir. – Dijo manteniendo la mirada de Jules y no supo porque de pronto empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

- Se va a enterar, claro que se va a enterar, porque yo mismo se lo voy a decir… le voy a decir como viene a su casa a pegarle a su hija cada vez que se le viene en gana… ahora por favor señora váyase, porque no me interesa verle mas la cara. – La rabia se hacia presente en cada una de sus palabras, manteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la cara de la mujer.

- ¿También le va a decir que es el amante de mi hija? ¿Se lo va a decir? – Con aire de superioridad, sin ella tampoco hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por alejarse, pero Jules no era de los que se dejaba amedrentar.

- No, eso no se lo voy a decir. – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica que capto toda la atención de Sarah. – Y se perfectamente que usted tampoco lo hará ¿Sabe por que? – Ante la mirada atónita de Sarah. – Porque usted señora es una víbora que solo piensa en el que dirán, en el dinero, en la maldita sociedad y no se va a arriesgar a un escándalo y ¿Sabe por que tampoco lo hará? Porque le tiene pánico a la ruina y sabe que en eso los dejara Frank si se entera que Elisa es mi amante, lo conozco muy bien y se que no se detendrá hasta hacerlos polvo y lastimosamente la gallina de los huevos de oro yo me la llevare, ya no tendrán a otra Elisa, para arruinarle la vida a cambio de posición social, me la llevaría y puedo… tengo con que, para que viva como una reina, tengo para darle mucho mas que esto, una mansión igual o mas grande si me da la gana, porque hasta ahora señora creo que no se ha detenido a averiguar nada sobre mi… y no soy un interesado como su mirada lo grita, ni un vago, menos un mantenido… así que por el futuro de su hija no se preocupe esta mas que asegurado, del que si tiene que preocuparse es del suyo. – Cada una de las palabras las dijo con convicción y rabia para luego alejarse, dejando a Sarah atónita y extraña al sentir que las fuerzas la abandonaban cuando el joven se retiro alejando de ella esa energía que el cuerpo de él desprende y sintió un miedo inexplicable. – André… André. – El mayordomo hizo acto de presencia.

- Dígame señor. – Pregunto el hombre con voz ceremonial.

- Dígale por favor al chofer de la señora que prepare el auto que ya se marcha. – Mirando a Sarah quien lo veía estupefacta, para alejarse aun colmada de ira y con la actitud derrotada, pues sabia que el insolente tenía razón, además estaba esa sensación que se despertó en ella ante la cercanía del hombre, sentía que estaba temblando, pero no lo demostraría, ella no era una mujer débil.

Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de Sarah Jules soltó un gran suspiro para calmarse, llevándose ambas manos a la cara y las deslizo por sus cabellos hasta entrelazar sus dedos en la nuca, soltando otro suspiro, la sangre le hervía y no podía evitar sentir miedo ante lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, porque a Sarah ya no le quedaban dudas, se vio solo en la sala y recordó como salió Elisa al despacho por lo que se encamino a este entro sin llamar y cerro la puerta colocándole seguro.

Ella estaba viendo a través de la ventana, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta se volvió y su rostro se encontraba sumamente sonrojado y bañado en lágrimas, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, se acerco hasta él sin decir palabra y con las palmas de sus manos golpeo el pecho de Jules haciéndolo retroceder, repitiendo la acción.

- Estamos perdidos… por tu culpa, ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar de esa manera? – Decía entre llanto.

- Elisa cálmate, esta bien no hay de que preocuparse. – Aguantando los golpes en el pecho.

- ¿No hay de que preocuparse? – Deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos. – Te parece poco que mi madre se enterara, se lo va a decir. – Llevándose las manos al rosto, soltando un gran sollozo mientras su cuerpo temblaba. – Se lo va a decir. – Repetía una y otra vez, Jules la rodeo con sus brazos.

- No se lo va a decir… tranquila por favor deja de llorar, no te pongas así. – Acariciándole los cabellos.

- Es mi madre la conozco… no va a descansar. – Apartándose bruscamente del abrazo y volvió a golpearlo en el pecho con las fuerzas que disponía. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jules? – Sin parar de llorar, la verdad era que estaba aterrorizada, por lo sucedido, en ese momento las manos de Jules que se habían mantenido inmóvil igual que su cuerpo recibiendo las descargas de golpes de la pelirroja, la llevo hasta las mejillas de ella y la obligo a subir la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, hundiéndose en los ahogados en lagrimas de ella.

- Porque te amo Elisa… te amo – No pudo guardarlo más y sintió como un peso lo liberaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un miedo como nunca antes, la respiración se le acelero inmediatamente y sus ojos se humedecieron tragando en seco las lagrimas para que no salieran tan rápido como ellas querían, la joven se quedo inmóvil ante las palabras de Jules y el corazón que de por si palpitaba descontrolado ahora lo hacia mas rápido. – No aguanto mas Elisa, ya se que esto no debería ser, pero no puedo estar sin ti… te amo y aunque tengas a Frank, yo necesito estar contigo... lo necesito, todas las noches, duermo con tu nombre en mi boca… necesito tu cuerpo, tus latidos… no recuerdo donde una vez leí que amar era un milagro y me burle de eso, pero ahora le encuentro sentido… contigo todo es posible... eres mi milagro Elisa.

Se lo había dicho, lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar se lo había dicho, estaba enamorado de ella y ahora que salían de los labios de Jules, solo le causaban temor, porque sabia que no podía estar con el hombre que la amaba tal vez tanto como ella, mejor no se lo hubiese dicho, se dijo, así hubiese vivido con la incertidumbre, reacciono y se alejo retirando las manos de él de sus mejillas, ante la mirada atónita del francés, instintivamente lo golpeaba una vez mas, dos, tres veces para acto seguido acercarse a él y amarrarlo en un abrazo, rodeando la cintura del chico, al tiempo que él correspondía, Elisa dejo descansar su cara en el pecho masculino.

- Lo siento Elisa… no eran las reglas… malditas reglas, las rompí… te amo y me moría por decírtelo es algo que lo tenia atravesado entre pecho y espalda desde hace mucho, demasiado diría yo… es por eso que no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño, no mientras pueda evitarlo… - Acariciando los cabellos de la joven, mientras ella solo escuchaba el latido enloquecido del corazón de Jules y como temblaba, pidiéndole a Dios con todas sus fuerzas que le diera una oportunidad, tan solo una, sentía como se le inundaba el alma, porque su madre será ese verdugo que la dejara sin salida, sabia que no podía vivir en libertad con Jules porque estaba casada con Frank y este no le daría el divorcio, no lo haría, tampoco lo lastimaría de esta manera ya no tenia el valor para causarle mas daño a nadie.

- Jules…. Jules – Fue lo único que susurro mientras se ahoga en llanto. – Esto… no… sabes que es imposible… no debe ser… es imposi… - Decía mientras las lagrimas no abandonaban sus ojos, él la tomo por los hombros y la separo mirándola a los ojos, interrumpiéndola.

- Basta… Basta Elisa. – Dijo desesperado. – Estoy harto… estoy tan harto de todo esto… te amo. – Llevando sus manos nuevamente a las mejillas de la joven fundiéndose en la mirada miel que se encontraba inundada igual que la verde gris, a centímetros de los labios de ella, mientras intentaba mantener las manos lo mas serena posibles, pero se le hacia imposible, estas temblaban demasiado todo él lo hacia, hasta la voz le vibraba. - No creo que exista amor mas fuerte que el que siento por ti y me… yo me canse de tener que ocultar este amor… me canse del deber ser, me canse de todo, me canse de tener que estar amándote clandestinamente… Ahora no te pongas triste… ¿Acaso no estamos juntos?… - Ella asintió en silencio. - Estamos juntos y no nos va a separar nadie, te le prometo. –Limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas de la joven.

- Dios… - Fue lo único que dijo Elisa soltando un suspiro acompañado de lágrimas y cerro los ojos. Jules al ver esto sabia que para ella no era fácil por lo que la amarro en un abrazo.

- No… no digas nada Elisa… no me digas, lo sé… lo sé, es mi culpa… mi culpa, no debí enamorarme, debí haberme marchado, ¿Por que demonios no me aleje de ti cuando aun podía?… ahora ya me es imposible… se que no puedes estar conmigo, te comprendo y juro que no me importa, te voy a compartir hasta el día en que puedas ser solo para mi, porque esto es mas fuerte que yo… y fui yo quien llego tarde y se metió en tu vida. – Dijo liberando las lagrimas al fin, Elisa abandono el pecho de Jules y levanto la cara para mirarlo a los ojos llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del joven y limpio las lagrimas, se coloco de puntilla y con labios temblorosos se acerco a él quien bajo para tomar la boca que ella le ofrecía, fundiéndose en un beso que por primera vez dejaba al descubierto lo que sus corazones guardaban, un beso lento, cargado de ternura haciendo piruetas dentro de ambos, dejando libre tantas emociones… - Jules tuvo que detener el beso para liberar un sollozo en la boca de Elisa un sollozo que lo estaba ahogando por mas que quería se le hacia imposible no llorar. – Te amo Elisa… te amo y se siente maravilloso poder decirlo. – Susurro en la boca de ella.

- Esto no va a ser fácil Jules… no lo va hacer y no creo sinceramente que esto termine bien y me aterra, me llena de pánico… tengo demasiado miedo… demasiado por lo que pueda pasar… yo me volvería loca… no lo sopor… - El la callo con un nuevo beso.

- No me importa… no importa, solo quiero estar contigo Elisa… no me alejes de ti, por favor…. Porque igual moriría y prefiero hacerlo a tu lado, hacerlo por ti que sin ti… solo quiero… - En ese momento Jules fue interrumpido por un toque a la puerta, se separaron bruscamente y él volvió a besarla, le quito el seguro a la puerta y se encamino para salir por la puerta que daba al otro pasillo, ya sola en el despacho, la joven se paso el dorso de la mano por los labios para limpiarlos y trato de acomodarse un poco los cabellos, para después pasarse las manos por la cara, aclaro la voz.

- Adelante. – Respondió al llamado e inmediatamente Dennis entro al despacho con Frederick, la joven pudo observar el rostro de la señora y supo que había llorado mas sin embargo esta recibió al pequeño con una amplia sonrisa, se encamino junto a Dennis y salió al jardín para pasar toda la tarde jugando con el pequeño, llevaba casi una hora solo sentada observando como el niño dibujaba en el cuaderno, cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Jules salir al balcón de su habitación, tomó asiento en una de las sillas y con libro en mano empezó a leer sin hacerlo, porque solo lo hacia cuando divisaba a algún sirviente de lo contrario sus pupilas solo se clavaban en Elisa.

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando el auto del joven arribo a la propiedad de los Di Carlo, en cuanto los ojos de Fransheska lo divisaron a lo lejos, salió de su habitación y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, sus padres que se encontraban en el salón a la espera de noticias del joven se colocaron de pie sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica.

- ¿Fran que sucede? – Pregunto Fiorella siguiéndola.

- Terry… vi su auto acercarse – Contesto sin detenerse, abrió la puerta y salió hasta la fachada para esperarlo.

Sus padres salieron tras ella, todos se encontraban muy preocupados por el chico, desde que Albert les informase que lo había encontrado en la estación de trenes y que aparentemente se encontraba tranquilo, ellos no pudieron evitar angustiarse, pues sabían que él solo se estaba haciendo el fuerte, pero en el fondo la estaba pasando muy mal por esta situación. El joven bajo del auto sorprendiéndose un poco al verlos a todos reunidos esperándolo, se acercó hasta ellos mostrando una sonrisa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto observándolos, al tiempo que se mostraba casual.

- No… nada solo que… - Fiorella se detuvo mirándolo.

- Que estábamos preocupados por ti, te fuiste desde muy temprano sin avisar y… no llamaste para saber cómo estabas o donde, eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte… - Fransheska se detuvo pues sabía que se estaba extralimitando, él no era su hermano, no podía reclamarle ni tratarlo como si realmente lo fuese, aunque no podía evitar, respiro profundamente para continuar – Lo siento Terry… no debemos interferir en tus cosas, solo que estábamos muy angustiados, pensábamos que te había ocurrido algo – Agrego un tanto apenada.

- No debes disculparte Fran y tampoco deben preocuparse, yo estoy bien – Dijo mirándolos a los ojos a todos. – Lamento no haberlos llamado, pero deseaba estar un tiempo solo para analizar las cosas y tomar algunas decisiones, necesito hablar con ustedes – Pidió en tono calmado haciéndoles un ademan para continuar.

Los Di Carlo estaban completamente desorientados con la actitud de joven, se le veía realmente sereno, como si lo sucedido con Candy no lo afectase en lo más mínimo, ellos sabían que eso era imposible pues él amaba profundamente a la americana, no solo de ahora sino de toda la vida, fue ella quien lo hizo volver… hasta hace unos días él estaba dispuesto a todo para no perderla y verlo así ahora, tan tranquilo… resultaba absurdo, si estaba fingiendo vaya que lo hacía muy bien. Entraron al despacho de Luciano en compañía del chico, las damas tomaron asiento por petición de este, quien le pidió lo mismo a Luciano, después camino hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando a través de esta por unos segundos, cuando se volvió hacia ellos algo en su semblante había cambiado, se notaba tenso y apesadumbrado.

- Necesito que ante todo escuchen muy bien lo que les voy a decir, que se pongan en mi lugar un momento y comprendan porque hago esto – Indico mirándolos, ellos asintieron en silencio sin decir nada, así que él decidió continuar. – Esta mañana fui a buscar a Candy para hablar con ella e intentar aclarar toda esta situación, sin embargo cuando llegue a su casa Annie me dijo que había decidido marcharse a Florida, me insto a buscarla y así lo hice… pero todo resulto en vano, ella ya había decidido y no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo… - Fue interrumpido por la chica quien lo miraba sorprendida.

- Terry espera un momento… ¿Estas tratando de decirnos que tu relación con Candy se terminó de manera definitiva? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- Si Fran, creo que nuestro amor no era tan fuerte como todos pensaban y no logro superar este obstáculo – Respondió mostrando media sonrisa que más era una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo? – Inquirió Fiorella igual de sorprendida que su hija.

- Lo hice… créame que lo hice Fiorella, pero todos mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada, tal vez esto era lo mejor para ambos, como ella dijo no tenía sentido seguir en una relación donde ninguno de nosotros confiaba plenamente en el otro, ella me juzgo y me condeno sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de defenderme, olvido todo lo que habíamos vivido, las promesas de formar una familia, de estar juntos para siempre, no le importó lo que yo sentía… yo le hable con el corazón, le fui sincero… pero ella mantuvo la misma postura, así que no me dejo otra salida que actuar de la misma manera, dar esto por terminado – Contesto mostrando una postura rígida, camino para tomar asiento.

Los italianos se miraron disimuladamente tratando de comprender al joven, pero aun no lograban creer lo que veían y menos lo que escuchaban, él estaba verdaderamente resignado a dejar ir a Candy, como si ese amor que los unía a ambos se hubiese esfumado de un día para otro. Luciano observaba detenidamente al chico sin decir nada, la verdad era que no tenía derecho a hablar a aconsejarle o al menos persuadirlo para que buscase a Candy y ser herido con un nuevo rechazo, todo esto era su culpa y debía encontrar la manera de reparar el daño, necesitaba hablar con la joven y hacerle entender que Terruce no tenía la culpa de nada, que solo fue una víctima de sus maquinaciones, que si existe alguien que debe ser juzgado y condenado era él… nadie más.

- ¿Qué deseas hacer? – Inquirió el italiano mirándolo a los ojos.

- Me voy… lo he pensado mucho y llegue a la conclusión que es lo mejor, quedarme aquí solo hará las cosas más difíciles, no quiero verme tentando a buscarla y exponerme de nuevo a su rencor, ya me canse de ser yo el culpable de todo, me canse que todos los demás se crean con el derecho de criticarme… - Hablaba cuando la chica se colocó de pie mirándolo.

- Nadie está haciendo eso Terry, todos nosotros conocemos la verdad y sabes que estamos dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que necesites y más, yo te sigo considerando mi familia, eres mi hermano y créeme que no dejare que nadie te lastime, así tenga que enfrentarme con quien sea para defenderte lo hare, así tenga que hacerlo con los mismo Andley lo hare – Sentencio con seguridad tomándole las manos al chico.

- Yo lo sé Fran y realmente lo valoro, tú sigues siendo mi hermana sin importar lo que haya pasado, pero no es justo que te involucre en algo que es no tu culpa, entiéndeme por favor… tú y Albert no tienen por qué pagar por los errores que Candy y yo cometimos, ustedes tienen un futuro juntos y no deben permitir que nada ni nadie interfiera en ello, esto que paso no debe aplazar sus planes – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero… ¿A dónde iras? – Pregunto sintiendo su garganta llenarse de lágrimas.

- Regresare a Londres, necesito poner distancia de por medio, además esto me dará el tiempo para analizar lo que hare más adelante… creo que será un tanto complicado retomar mi vida de nuevo sin crear un revuelo en torno a ello, pero lo hare… tengo algunas cosas en mente, pero necesito estar centrado y realmente enfocado en ello para conseguirlo – Contesto con tranquilidad paseando las mirada por ellos.

- ¿Piensas retomar la actuación? – Inquirió Fransheska dejando ver un brillo en sus ojos.

- Si… pero antes necesito prepararme, estoy seguro que en Londres conseguiré hacerlo sin la presión de los medios tratando de averiguar lo que me ocurrió, lo último que deseo es convertirme en un espectáculo de circo, ya hable con mis padres y ellos están dispuesto a apoyarme en todo, incluso mi padre… fue quien me sugirió radicarme en Upon Avon por unos meses para retomar mi carrera – Contesto mostrado media sonrisa que era sincera, se podía apreciar por el brillo en sus ojos.

- Cuenta con nosotros también Terry, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas hacer, eres un hombre adulto y confiamos en que tus decisiones son las mejores – Indicó Fiorella dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

- Son tus decisiones Terruce y eso es lo importante, si te equivocas o por el contrario todo te sale bien, tendrán la satisfacción de saber que fuiste tú y no alguien más quien te indico ese camino, aun si las cosas salen mal, pues habrás ganado experiencia – Menciono Luciano.

El joven les anuncio que saldría al día siguiente para Nueva York, a primeras horas de la mañana juntos a sus padres y hermanos, aunque los italianos no pudieron evitar sentirse triste por esta despedida no les quedo más opción que aceptarla, sabían que él solo deseaba una estabilidad y no seguir sufriendo por su separación con Candy, aunque se mostrase tranquilo, no lograba engañarlos. Esa noche se quedó con ellos y compartieron la cena, después él y Fran estuvieron conversando por varias horas hasta que llegó la hora de descansar, la chica quedo en acompañarlo a la estación de trenes, sin embargo sus padres optaron por despedirlo aquí.

* * *

_**Tus manos son mi caricia**_

_**mis acordes cotidianos**_

_**te quiero porque tus manos**_

_**trabajan por la justicia**_

_**si te quiero es porque sos**_

_**mi amor mi cómplice y todo**_

_**y en la calle codo a codo**_

_**somos mucho más que dos**_

_**tus ojos son mi conjuro**_

_**contra la mala jornada**_

_**te quiero por tu mirada**_

_**que mira y siembra futuro**_

_**tu boca que es tuya y mía**_

_**tu boca no se equivoca**_

_**te quiero porque tu boca**_

_**sabe gritar rebeldía**_

_**si te quiero es porque sos**_

_**mi amor mi cómplice y todo**_

_**y en la calle codo a codo**_

_**somos mucho más que dos**_

_**y por tu rostro sincero**_

_**y tu paso vagabundo**_

_**y tu llanto por el mundo**_

_**porque sos pueblo te quiero**_

_**y porque amor no es aureola**_

_**ni cándida moraleja**_

_**y porque somos pareja**_

_**que sabe que no está sola**_

_**te quiero en mi paraíso**_

_**es decir que en mi país**_

_**la gente viva feliz**_

_**aunque no tenga permiso**_

_**si te quiero es porque sos**_

_**mi amor mi cómplice y todo**_

_**y en la calle codo a codo**_

_**somos mucho más que dos.**_

_**Te quiero. Mario Benedetti.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	143. Capitulo 44 parte 3

**Hola chicas aqui lo que sigue, ya se que estan molestas con Candy, solo que ella se siente dolida y engañada, aunque sabemos que eso no justifica los medios, ya despues pensara mejor las cosas.**

**Feliz inicio de semana!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 44**

**Parte 3**

Entro a la habitación y Jules estaba sentado en su cama, apenas la vio entrar anclo la mirada en ella quien traía una bata de satén negra y el cabello una cola de caballo elaborada sin cuidado, mientras él solo llevaba el pantalón beige del pijama, se acomodo sentándose al borde de la cama, manteniendo un silencio incomodo, ella paso de largo sin decir palabra y se encamino a la ventana corriendo el gran ventanal, dirigió la mirada al cielo y la luna completamente llena lo adornada junto a incontables estrellas, la suave brisa calo a la habitación, admiro el cielo por varios minutos mientras Jules solo la admiraba desde donde permanecía sentado, se alejo del gran ventanal y camino hasta el interruptor, apagando la luz dejando la habitación sumergida en la iluminación tenue que ofrecían las lámparas de las mesas de noche, a medida que se acostumbraba a la oscuridad la Luna irrumpía con sus rayos plata haciendo el lugar mas claro, camino hasta Jules parándose frente a él y este solo rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella al tiempo que hundía la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba en medio de sus senos, mantuvo la mirada al piso por algunos segundos para después cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro, ella llevo sus manos a los cabellos del joven las cuales entrelazaba entre las hebras castañas, él despego su cabeza del tibio pecho de la joven y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, ambas estaban cristalizadas, Elisa se doblo un poco y tomó en su boca los labios de Jules, saboreo lentamente los labios, succionándolos suavemente, las manos de él se posaron en el cuello femenino, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas de la chica, quien aun mantenía las manos en la nuca del francés, quien con su lengua pedía permiso para hacer el beso mas profundo y navegar en la saliva de ambos, mientras se ahogaban en el beso.

Él se puso de pie lentamente y ella para estar a la altura una vez mas se ponía de puntillas, sin embargo a él le tocaba doblarse para no dejar huérfana la boca de Elisa sus manos caminaron hasta la cabeza y lentamente quito la liga que mantenía el cabello de ella sujeto, haciendo a este caer en una cascada rojiza, su mirada entraba a la de ella y sus pupilas brillaban tanto como las de él por la humedad de las lagrimas que nadaban, mas no hacían falta palabras, una vez mas sus manos se adentraban al bosque vino y masajeaba suavemente el cuero cabelludo de la chica quien ante la sensación de placer y tranquilidad que esto le ofrecía cerraba los ojos, solo surcando con dedos temblorosos los contornos del pecho y abdomen del joven, deteniéndose en el vientre al borde del pantalón del pijama el cual se encontraba bastante bajo y paso sus dedos por la planicie del vientre sintiendo las venas palpitantes en este y como a cada roce de la yema de sus dedos aumentaba la temperatura, dirigió las manos a cada extremo anclándose en las caderas masculinas y una vez mas él le ofrecía un beso, mientras llevaba sus manos al nudo de la bata y con una lentitud extrema lo deshizo, abriendo la tela y subiendo por los hombros de ella para hacerla caer, abandonando la boca para llenarse la vista con la desnudez de la joven, deslizaba su mirada por la silueta memorizándola una vez mas, en su piel extremadamente blanca y que solo era adornada en sus hombros por pecas, pecas que él sabia exactamente cuantas eran porque las ha contado mas de una vez, mientras ella esta dormida, el rosa de sus pezones y que este se intensifica a un rubí cuando él los saborea a su gusto, el lunar que esta al lado de su ombligo justo en la parte derecha, su cintura que cierra a la perfección en sus manos, el vello vino que lo incita y despierta su pasión hasta hacerlo perder la cordura, sus piernas perfectamente torneadas, empezó a moldearla con suaves caricias que la hacían estremecer, al tiempo que ella llevaba sus manos al pijama del joven y se lo quitaba, seguidamente hizo lo mismo, admiraba, aprendiéndose el cuerpo de Jules, no había lunar en el que no supiera señalar con ojos cerrados, podía describir a la perfección el cuerpo del joven, todo eso lo sabia, pero no se cansaba de admirarlo, la abrazo a él y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama ella apoyo las rodillas en esta y se sentó a ahorcajadas en él mientras se besaban, ella acariciaba la espalda y hombros, él se colgaba de los cabellos de ella y se mecía suavemente, cuando descansaban de los besos, las caricias y las miradas eran las protagonistas, después de unos minutos Elisa se aparto y abandono a Jules pasándose detrás de él, besando lentamente la espalada recorriéndola con sus labios y lengua, tallando cada musculo, saboreando la piel, viajando por esta con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo y viviendo de las sensaciones que despertaba en ella el saber que esa era la espalda del hombre que había llegado a abarcar todo, que había llegado a llenar su vida, no había prisa, solo una mezcla demasiado grande de sentimientos bullendo dentro de ella, podía escuchar los suspiros de él y como apretaba sus dientes ante los roces de sus labios, no había abierto los ojos cuando sintió como él se alejaba un poco, por lo que despertó del ensueño donde se encontraba abrió los ojos y pudo verlo como se volvía y se incorporaba en la cama igual que ella quien admiraba cada movimiento del francés, quien se coloco de rodillas detrás de ella y se dejo caer sentado sobre sus talones admirando la espalda de ella y con dos de sus dedos recorrió el centro de la espalda de Elisa, hasta llegar su nuca.

Jules se acerco mas a ella y con sus labios entre abiertos empezó a acariciar desde la parte baja, deslizándose sin detenerse, por toda la columna vertebral, sintiendo en sus labios los contornos de centro de la espalda de la chica, mientras Elisa suspiraba profundamente ante la sensación de la barba de tres días de Jules en su piel, en como lograban que lo deseara con solo ese roce entre lo suave de sus labios y lo rustico de su barba, el llego hasta la nuca de la joven mientras el cabello de ella descansaba a un lado, le era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, ante el huracán se emociones y sensaciones, haciendo magia con sus labios en el cuello y como esta cobraba vida para tallar desde atrás la mandíbula femenina.

Ella necesitaba verse en el verde gris, ese que la cautivo desde el primer momento, la imagen de Jules sonriente frente a ella el primer día, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, su altura se estrellaba contra sus parpados caídos en ese momento y supo que desde ese instante ya estaba perdida, en como ha sido el único hombre que primero se había dado a la tarea de conocerla, de querer ver mas allá de esa apariencia dura y frívola, de hacerle a ella misma saber que tenia sentimientos, él vio en ella lo que ningún otro pudo ver y que se esforzaba por demostrar, pero sencillamente no les importaba, porque siempre se dejaron llevar por la apariencia, nunca siquiera intentaron conocer a la verdadera Elisa Leagan, no sabían que debajo de toda esa maldad había una niña, una adolescente y una mujer que también sentía, que cuando quería demostrar algo bueno de ella sencillamente a nadie le importaba, no la tomaban en cuenta, por esa razón se colocaba esa coraza, esa capa irrompible de hielo y que Jules se encargo de derretir poco a poco.

Si, había sido mala, egoísta, pero ¿Quien no lo ha sido cuando amenaza alguien con llegar a quitarte el poco amor que te brinda el hombre que mas amas en ese momento? ¿Quien no ha sentido celos de que alguien pueda ganarse el amor de tu padre y mas cuando este la defiende? siempre fue caprichosa, pero así la enseñaron a ser, nadie le enseño un poco de humildad por lo que esto era algo completamente desconocido para ella y por eso lo denigraba, ella estaba consiente de que era una mala persona, pero eso Jules no podía verlo, mas de una vez se lo ha dicho, se lo ha hecho saber pues no quiere con él tener mascaras, quiere ser ella y este solo dice que todos somos iguales, siempre la ha puesto al igual de los demás, mientras que otros siempre la han visto como alguien sin escrúpulos, con él ha aprendido a darle importancia a cosas sin sentido, como buscarle figuras a las nubes, con él aprendió a pensar en las noches antes de dormir, lo ha odiado en incontables ocasiones, pero lo amado en muchas mas, lo ha besado, acariciado, también lo ha maltratado tanto verbal como físicamente y aquí esta llevándola al cielo con el roce de sus labios en su clavícula, le ha dado todo sin esperar nada a cambio, sin juzgarla, sin culparla.

Se volvió lentamente quedando frente a frente y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de él, con ese verde gris tan único como el mismo hombre que los posee, ella llevo sus manos a las mejillas de él y con sus pulgares le acariciaba los pómulos, mientras que los pulgares de Jules acariciaban circularmente las caderas de ella, uno de los dedos de Elisa limpio una lagrima que se escapo de uno de los ojos que tanto amaba y otra mas amenazaba las cual ella atrapo con sus labios, sorbiendo el sabor a sal.

- No digas nada. – Susurro él mientras ella seguía retirando con sus labios las lagrimas, el francés cerro con sus brazos la cintura femenina, adhiriéndola a su cuerpo, mientras él permanecía sentado y ella de rodillas en medio de la piernas del joven quien descanso su mejilla en medio de los senos de la joven que acariciaba los cabellos castaños los cuales estaban bastante largos, llegaban a sus hombros y él empezó a despertarla con tiernos besos en sus senos.

Elisa llevo sus manos al pecho del joven retirándolo un poco de su altar turgente ante la excitación mientras lo miraba a los ojos, haciéndolo descansar medio cuerpo en la cama, admirándolo acostado en toda su extensión, mientras él recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de ella, la joven sentía como si sus ojos desprendieran flamas que quemaban su piel y esto se reflejaba en el sonrojo que su cuerpo tomaba, ella bajo con su labios al vientre bajo de Jules ante lo cual él dejo libre un jadeo y le regalo la vibración de su vientre, evito rozar el miembro erguido del joven pues sabia que apenas lo tocara perdería el control, empezó en ascenso acariciando con labios y nariz al llegar al pecho tomo entre sus dientes una de las tetillas del joven la cual acaricio después con su lengua, para abandonarla y succionar suavemente el lunar que estaba en la base de su cuello, justo donde su clavícula daba inicio, ascendió un poco mas y le deposito un suave beso en la frente, evitando la boca del chico.

Jules elevo su torso y se sentó una vez mas al ver que ella se alejaba un poco, no quería que se desprendiera de él un solo centímetro, atrayéndola hacia él llevando sus manos a la cintura, subiendo con sus manos por el torso femenino, dejo la piel de la pelirroja huérfana de la palma de sus manos por unos segundos, para acariciarle lentamente el rostro y ella lo imitaba, Jules dibujaba con la yema de sus dedos los labios de Elisa cuando ella tomó la mano de él entre la suya y la guio suavemente bajándola por su cuello y pecho hasta posarla en uno de sus senos, ya ahí él sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, cubrió el seno tibio y lleno de la joven, cubriéndolo con su manso empezó a masajearlo lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos y él respiraba los jadeos de ella quien se acomodaba a horcajadas en el joven y los besos voraces no se hicieron esperar, esos que los transportaban a otro universo, coloreando con estos cualquier paisaje, su mano se mantenía en el pecho de ella quien se sostenía a los cabellos en la nuca del joven, en un movimiento, lento pero seguro con uno de sus brazos rodeo la cintura de Elisa y la acomodo debajo de él, quien acariciaba con sus manos las piernas que a su vez rozaban las caderas de Jules y su boca le regalaba besos y caricias de lengua en el cuello, mejillas, mandíbula, pecho y senos saboreando dulcemente las colinas que tanto amaba y ella dependía de la espalda de él rozándola con sus manos. Se miraban a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos temblaban.

- Te amo. – Dijo Jules inaudiblemente. – Te amo. – Repitió pero esta vez ella pudo escucharlo. – Elisa… Elisa. – Repetía una y otra vez el nombre de ella entre besos.

- Repítelo… dímelo una vez mas. – Pidió ella en susurros.

- Te amo… ¡Dios como te amo Elisa! – Le hizo saber mirándola a los ojos rozando sus labios con los de ella. – Te podría amar hasta que me quede sin aliento… hasta que muera… quiero morir… aquí, ahora, contigo… en tu brazos, con tus labios en los míos, con mi cuerpo cubriéndote, vistiéndote con mi piel… morir tan de repente como me enamore. - Mientras parpadeaba para que las lagrimas se esfumaran y pudo ver como dos hilos de lagrimas bajaban por las sienes de la joven, por lo que las retiro con su lengua y volvió a mirarla a los ojos mientras negaba en silencio, pidiéndole que no llorara rozando sus labios con los de ella, mientras él mismo batalla con las que se alojaban en su garganta.

- Te amo… no tienes idea de la intensidad con que lo hago… Jules yo te amo mas que a mi misma… te amo con todo lo que tengo… me has enseñado de una manera inexplicable… yo daría mi vida solo por sentir este roce de labios… por sentir esta energía que desprenden tu manos en mi espalda, por hacerme vibrar hasta la ultima fibra… te amo sencillamente por ser Jules. – Susurraba la joven con la voz ronca, sintiendo como él también temblaba.

La hizo rodar una vez mas colocándola encima, con sus manos en las caderas para que se amoldarla perfectamente a él, la bajo entrando en ella, mientras sus manos viajaban por la espalda femenina y las manos de Elisa se posaban en el cuello y mandíbula del francés, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer ante la invasión y caricias en su espalda con esa presión que tanto le hacia perder la razón, para fundirse nuevamente en las bocas, saboreando ese beso que los enloquecía, ella abandono la boca y se incorporo lanzando su cabello hacia atrás en ese movimiento que tanto le gustaba, ese movimiento, sensual, salvaje, erótico que lo hechizaba desplegando olor a rosas y jazmines, Elisa le hacia el amor como nadie, dejándolo sin palabras, la tomó una vez mas y la hizo que bajara hasta su boca, dándole un beso sumamente lento y húmedo, después de esto ella se incorporaba otra vez pero él con una mano en la cabeza y otra en la espalda la hizo volver a ese beso que segundos antes había disfrutado como ningún otro, el desespero invadió sus cuerpo mientras se besaban, Elisa inicio sus movimientos mas rápidos e intensos, liberándose del beso se incorporo y llevo sus manos al pecho de él quien anclo sus manos a las caderas de ella que sabia exactamente como llevarlo al cielo, lo que quería y necesitaba, dejándolo caer a un abismo, para después de segundos rescatarlo haciendo que la locura de ambos atreviese el cielo con un amor único, total, verdadero.

Serian más de las tres de la madrugada y sus cuerpos aun se movían al compás del amor y la pasión, tercera vez que hacían el amor y aun no se sentían cansados, solo descansaban unos minutos y las ganas de amarse renacían con tan solo una mirada, Elisa sentía la energía, la vibración y el calor del cuerpo de Jules en su espalda, mientras le sostenía una pierna para hacer mas cómoda su invasión esa que se desbocaba a segundos y a segundos se hacia lenta pero contundente elevándola a ella al mismo infinito, mientras le susurraba palabras sensuales y llenas de amor al odio, besaba su cuello y mandíbula mientras ella hacia el intento por volver la cabeza y tomar los labios de él quien la ayudaba con su otra mano en el cuello femenino, Elisa elevo un poco mas la pierna que Jules mantenía y la enredo como hiedra al muslo del joven, quien al sentirse cómodo, pudo liberar su agarre y anclo su mano en la cadera, brindándole la energía de sus caricias que navegaron al vientre de ella, cerrando la cintura y uniéndola mas a él y ella se enredaba con mas fuerza, para evitar rodar, Jules soltó un poco el agarre con su mano tomaba los senos de la chica los sonrojaba aun mas para él haciendo que los gritos ahogados y agolpados en la garganta de la pelirroja invadieran sus sentidos y despertaran aun mas el ardor en sus movimientos, retirándose un poco para que ella lo esperara, ella jadeaba pidiendo mas, pero él se lo negaba, después de casi un minuto regreso a la cueva húmeda que lo succionaba con poder y esta vez antes de que ella terminara y colmar hasta el ultimo átomo, el también llegaría, una vez mas dejaba un poco de él dentro de ella. Después de unos minutos ella seguía acostada de espaldas a él, cansados, satisfechos, aun mas enamorados, mientras él acariciaba lentamente su cadera y subía por el torso perfecto de ella, posándose en los hombros, Elisa incorporo medio cuerpo y se volvió para mirarlo, perdiéndose en los ojos verde gris por varios segundos para luego darse la vuelta y acostarse de frente a él, quien deposito un suave beso en lo labios de ella.

- Te amo… - acariciándole con los dedos los labios. – Me das tanta calma… solo he estado contigo por amor Elisa… desde nuestra primera vez, lo hice ya estando enamorado, solo que me negaba a aceptarlo, no fue fácil para mi enamorarme de quien no debía, de quien era la mas impo… -Elisa le llevo un dedo a los labios.

- Ssshh… no digas nada de eso… no pienses en eso, solo en este momento Jules… gracias… por darme fuerzas y ayudarme a soportar los fuertes golpes, por salvarme, has llegado a salvarme de la tempestad… cuando llegaste yo estaba demasiado cansada y vacía y tu me entregaste este amor… y te amo… te amo… contigo aprendí el significado de esta palabra, acabaste con mi soledad, nunca me imagine que podría llegar a sentir todo lo que haces con tu amor, llegaste a iluminar mi cielo a mostrármelo estrellado, me hiciste descubrir esta dulce obsesión, yo me había resignado, me había abandonado y tu llegaste a rescatarme a estrellarme en la cara que hay sentimientos puros, a pesar de que son prohibidos en nuestro caso, hay emociones hermosas, únicas y que no creo sean un pecado, por eso cedí y me entregue, no creo que esto sea malo, cuando me hace sentir tan tranquila. –Hablaba y una lagrima salió a relucir rodando cuesta abajo por su nariz, la cual Jules retiro con una caricia.

- No… no es malo mi amor… es maravilloso, único… no tienes porque sentirte culpable por nada, ni creer en lo que tu madre te dice, seguro nunca se ha enamorado porque no creo que se le haya olvidado lo que es hacer el amor… lo que es, que dos almas se unan en el momento perfecto…. Te confieso que no estaba preparado para que un gran amor me conquistara, por eso te pido que me ayudes y no me abandones, no dejes que esta llama se apague nunca. – Abrazándola y besándola nuevamente, ella dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, quien la encerró en un abrazo.

- Me siento muy bien así… me siento pequeña e indefensa entre tus brazos, pero me gusta… me gusta mucho. – Acoto en un susurro mientras acariciaba el pectoral libre del joven quien al escuchar las palabras de la chica cerró más el abrazo. – Quiero quedarme así siempre… si es así entonces si quiero envejecer… ya se no digas nada. – Acoto al sentir el movimiento del estomago de él cuando quería reír. - Si le tenía pánico a la vejez… pues mi futuro no pintaba a colores que se diga, pero si es contigo quiero llegar a cien años… solo me preocupa algo. – Acoto levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. - Que tú con ciento cuatro años funciones de la misma manera. – Dijo con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. – Seria una vejez bastante triste.

- Me estas hiriendo. – Acoto Jules sonriendo.

- Seria triste pero no insoportable, sin ti seria insoportable… además se que utilizarías otros métodos. – Dijo guiñando un ojo. – Seguro serás un viejo bastante ingenioso.

- Eso si, me encargaría de mantener entre mis manos tus pechos, para que no lleguen a tu cintura. – Dijo con una carcajada, la cual se interrumpió por un jadeo ante el mordisco que ella le dio en el pecho.

- Eso no es gracioso. – Expuso sin dejar de reír. – Lo hare con sujetador de ahora en adelante.

- No… no ¿Estas loca? Me muero si no los veo. – Dijo bordeando con la yema de su dedo medio el pezón de la joven, el cual se irguió inmediatamente, mas él no se detuvo por el contrario llevo el dedo a su boca y lo humedeció posándolo una vez mas sobre el botón. – No puedes privarme que los toques. – Susurro con voz profunda. – Así estén como unas pasas los voy a amar y los voy a disfrutar… tanto como la primera vez… como cada vez que me los ofreces. – Presionándolo un poco, mientras ella sentía como el calor se concentraba en medio de sus piernas una vez más y la humedad salía de su interior, atrapando los jadeos en su garganta. – Como te me ofreces, espero y cuando estés vieja no seas quisquillosa y te guste innovar posiciones. – Susurro bajando el dedo en una caricia por el abdomen femenino.

- ¿Crees que aun hay mas posiciones? – Pregunto siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido del dedo de Jules. –Y lo mas importante aun ¿Crees que nuestros cuerpo arrugados y cansados por lo años nos los permitan? – Pregunto levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

- Bueno siempre podemos inventar ¿No crees? – Acoto con toda la sensualidad que poseía y en ese momento la chica dejo libre el jadeo que estaba mordiendo al sentir como el dedo del joven asalto el centro donde se concentraba la mayoría de sus sensaciones, en como los círculos no paraban y una descarga de gemidos salieron de su garganta, mientras los ojos de él no desamparaban los de ella quien se deshacía por el placer y como si su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo empezó a moverse, pidiéndole mas fuerza a los movimiento de los dedos del joven, quien se mordía el labio inferior ante el deleite que le causaba el satisfacerla de esa manera.

- Si esa es una de las estrategias… que estas reservando para la vejez… no esta nada mal. – Acoto la joven con un jadeo.

- Tal vez, pero por ahora estoy como un toro. – Acoto retirando los dedos y en un movimiento rápido la elevo sin la necesidad de levantarse un poco solo manteniéndose acostado y la sentó sobre él. – Así que a trabajar vaquera. – Dijo en medio de una sonrisa que se confundió con un jadeo al vencer cada musculo de la joven, quien emprendió sus movimientos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. – Aun tus pechos están en su punto… tus movimientos más que sincronizados con mi necesidad….

- Cállate viejo charlatán… - Acoto riendo. – Hazme el amor, así que pon resistencia toro. – Acoto palmeándole el pecho mientras ascendía y descendía.

- No debiste haber dicho eso… - Y llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella volviéndola de espaldas, ella se apoyo en las rodillas del joven para hacer su trabajo mientras él tomó participación ascendiendo y descendiendo cuando una nalgada hizo eco en la habitación sorprendiendo a la joven, quien dejo libre un jadeo ante el ardor.

- Desgraciado. – Acoto sin detenerse mientras apretaba los dientes para soportar el dolor y una carcajada de él retumbo en la habitación.

- Yo también te amo. – Acoto ahogado por los movimientos de ambos, mientras las manos de él se anclaban posesivamente en los glúteos de la joven, haciéndose espacio para admirar como ella entraba y salía de él, una de sus manos ascendió por la espalda de la chica terminando enredada en los cabellos de ella.

- Quiero verte la cara cuando te hago llegar. – Susurro ella, después de unos minutos de satisfacción y sintiendo los jadeos de él mas seguido sabiendo que estaba por derramarse.

- No eres mi prisionera… eres mi vaquera… si quieres verle la cara al toro… puedes hacerlo. – Dijo volviéndola. – ¿Te excita ver como te necesito? – Acoto mirándola a los ojos.

- Ni te lo imaginas… ternerito. – Dejando libre una carcajada, mientras intensificaba sus movimientos logrando que él no pudiese refutar nada porque estaba en su mundo alejándose cada vez mas, trascendido las fronteras que solo pueden traspasarse cuando se llega a un orgasmo único, esta vez él llego primero pero ella lo alcanzo a los segundos, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de él.

Sus cuerpos estaban satisfechos ante la jornada de agrado único, conversaron otros minutos hasta que el cansancio termino por vencerlos y cayeron rendidos, sin saber ni siquiera la hora, total el despertador estaba programado.

La ciudad de Nueva York los recibió envuelta por una densa capa de neblina, ya los autos de los Grandchester los esperaban así que pasaron solo unos minutos para dirigirse hacia la casa de los duques, y aunque la pareja se había convertido en uno de los platillos fuertes para la sección de sociales de los diarios de la ciudad, esta vez contaron con el alivio de no toparse con ningún medio, sobre todo por el bienestar de Terry, pues él aún no estaba preparado para que se hiciese público su regreso. El chico había pasado todo el viaje sumido en un silencio casi absoluto, apenas hablo cuando sus padres prácticamente lo obligaron a contarle sobre sus planes o cuando Dominique había retomado esa costumbre de hablar y hablar sin parar mientras él se mantenía en silencio, esbozando palabras contadas, incluso con Evans y Madeleine se mostró taciturno. Cuando llegaron a la casa la situación empeoro, se encerró en la habitación que habían dispuesto para él sus padres durante todo un día alegando cansancio, estos sabían perfectamente que esa no era la razón, aunque si notaron que apenas había dormido unas horas en el viaje, la principal razón por la que se había alejado de todos, era porque deseaba buscar refugio en la soledad para poder dejar libre sus sentimientos, esa fortaleza y tranquilidad que mostraba era solo una puesta en escena; Eleonor lo podía notar a leguas de distancia así como Richard, aunque no fueron los mejores padres del mundo y pasaron mucho tiempo lejos de Terry lo conocían muy bien, además ella era actriz y podía ver con claridad la actuación de su hijo, las sonrisas aprendidas, las miradas vacías y Richard por su parte conocía muy bien esa postura inquebrantable y fuerte que trataba de imponerse el chico pues mucha parte de su vida llevo ese escudo.

Al día siguiente salió muy temprano hacia a los establos, busco a Jofiel y paso casi todo el día fuera cabalgando, en un principio se mantuvo en las llanuras cerca de la casa, reconociendo el lugar y admirándose con la belleza del mismo, ciertamente la propiedad de Oxford era mucho más grande y opulenta que esta, sin embargo aquella casa no poseía la magia que parecía tener en cada rincón este lugar, tal vez era que él estaba asociando la residencia de sus antepasados con los peores años de su vida y por eso su rechazo; a lo mejor era que esta representaba un nuevo inicio para él y por eso había nacido este tipo de apego. Sus padres se encontraban desde una de las terrazas observándolo, aunque les alegraba ver a Terry retomando sus viejos hábitos no podían evitar sentirse preocupados por el, pues estaba empeñando en tragarse todas sus emociones, sabían que él era así y no cambiaría de un día para otro, pero si no sacaba todo eso que llevaba dentro iba terminar lastimándolo aún más y llenándolo de rencor y dolor, tenía que desahogarse… solo así lograría continuar, solo así sería libre realmente, eso era algo que ellos sabían muy bien.

Terry se sentía completamente a gusto en este lugar, además que la compañía del crio de Theodora era verdaderamente un magnifico ejemplar, digno hijo de su yegua y el legendario Centaurus cada vez se sentían más compenetrados, por lo cual el chico fue consciente de la necesidad de libertad del animal, la misma necesidad que él tenía desde hacía unos días, por lo que le dio riendas sueltas y comenzó a cabalgar a gran velocidad, alejándose de las cercanías de la casa. El viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro y movía sus cabellos desordenándolos, lo mismo que a su camisa, el leve rocío de la mañana aun cubría el pasto de un verde intenso, el azul que pintaba el cielo era de un esplendor sin igual y el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto de este, sin duda era un paisaje para contemplar por horas y horas. Llego hasta uno de los saltos de agua que abundaban en la propiedad y descendió del animal, tomándolo de las riendas para darle de beber, aunque este parecía tener una energía inagotable no deseaba esforzarlo, por un momento se perdió en el paisaje y un recuerdo llego apoderándose de su mente.

Sentía su cuerpo blando apoyado contra el suyo mientras se brindaban tiernas caricias, llenándose de calidez, de confianza y esperanzas al tiempo que sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte ante ellos, ese día había sido absolutamente maravilloso, perfecto; de pronto ella se volvió a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- Amor… acabo de… no mejor olvídalo es una tontería – Dijo esquivando su mirada.

- Dime Candy, no creo que sea una tontería y aunque lo fuese me gustaría escucharla… tú me haces reír tanto con esas ideas que se te ocurren, me hace feliz – Menciono tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas.

- Pero prométeme que no te burlaras… es que desde hace unos días para acá te la pasas burlándote de mí – Indico haciendo un puchero.

- Te prometo que no me reiré… - Se interrumpió al ver que ella le dedicaba una mirada de desconfianza, así que continuo – Bueno prometo que tratare de no reír – Agrego con sinceridad mientras le daba un beso.

- Esta bien… la verdad no creo que esto sea para burlarse, pero como yo siempre ando de despistada tal vez sea la única mujer a la que le ha ocurrido – Señalo guardando silencio unos minutos y después prosiguió – Veras… mucho antes de que Annie quedase embarazada de Keisy ya sabía que así se llamaría su hija, lo hizo en honor a esa pequeña que sus padres perdieron tiempo atrás, también sabe por ejemplo que si por el contrario era un niño en lugar de una niña, este se llamaría Alistar como el hermano de Archie, también le escuche a Fran decir el otro día que si tiene una niña la llamaría Christine como tu abuela paterna y si era varón dejaría que fuese Albert quien escogiese el nombre, yo sé que él escogería Anthony sin dudarlo, también que es quien tiene más derecho a hacerlo aunque yo estaría encantada de tomar se nombre también, pero crearíamos una gran confusión – Expuso y se volvió a mirarlo para ver si él seguía su idea.

- Te han dejado sin opciones para darle nombre a nuestros hijos – Menciono divertido mientras la abrazaba con ternura, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al hablar de esto.

- Si, algo por el estilo… y creo que soy la culpable por no haberlos tomado antes, la verdad es que no sé aun como se llamaran, así que debo delegarte esa responsabilidad a ti que estas más pendiente de las cosas – Confeso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien… si es una niña quiero que lleve tu nombre, se llamara Candice… mi pequeña Candy, rubia y llena de pecas como su mamá – Indico con una gran sonrisa.

- Y si es varón se llamara como tú… creo que es lo más justo – Dijo con el mismo gesto.

- Se llamara Terruce – Señalo y ella se tensó de inmediato, la sonrisa en su rostro se congelo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, esquivo la mirada del chico y este al ver el gesto, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos – Candy… amor mírame… de verdad quiero que lleve ese nombre ¿Quieres que te diga por qué? – Pregunto y ella asintió en silencio. – Porque para él fuiste luz y salvación… tú llegaste y todo en su mundo cambio, dejo de ser frio y gris… nadie en este mundo fue más importante para él que tú Candy… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué… por qué dices eso? – Pregunto ella llenándose de miedo.

- Porque tienes el poder de hacerlo Candy, porque él te amo con la misma intensidad con la que lo hago yo en este momento y porque siempre quiso protegerte y hacerte feliz… creo que eso merece al menos que lo lleves dentro de tu corazón siempre, porque estoy seguro que justo en este momento te sigue amando – Contesto mirándola a los ojos y al ver que ella temblaba la abrazo con fuerza y después le dio un beso en los labios.

En ese momento estuvo a punto de decirle toda la verdad, pero ver ese miedo en ella lo cohibió, le arrebato el valor en solo segundos, estaba dispuesto a decirle que él la seguía amando y que lo que más había deseado en su vida era verla feliz, tan feliz como ella lo había hecho a él, quería decirle que nadie en este mundo era más importante que ella, que si lo aceptaba de nuevo en su vida haría todo lo posible por merecerla y compensarla por el dolor que vivió durante estos años… pero no pudo y justo ahora se lamentaba de ello.

Regreso de sus pensamientos sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y un nudo en la garganta que apenas lo dejaba respirar, intento alejar de su pecho este dolor pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, las sonrisas y las miradas de Candy llegaban para estrujarle el corazón con fuerza, termino por dejarse caer sentado sobre la hierba y llevándose las manos al rostro para ahogar el llanto, sintiendo como ese puñal que ella había clavado en su pecho se hundía cada vez más haciendo el dolor insoportable.

Octavio entraba al despacho de Richard después de recibir la orden para que continuase por parte de este, parándose frente al escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba el duque sumido entre un montón de papeles, sin levantar la vista le hizo un ademan al sirviente para que tomase asiento; desde aquella tarde cuando este le había revelado el secreto de su padre, la relación entre ellos se había mantenido estricta y lejana.

- ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí? – Pregunto sin levantar la mirada.

- Por supuesto mi lord, aquí tengo los boletos para el próximo barco que zarpa hacia Londres – Contesto en su tono habitual.

- Perfecto, ¿Cuándo sale? – Inquirió de nuevo el hombre manteniendo la postura.

- Pasado mañana al despuntar el alba, ya le di órdenes al personal para que comience a preparar todo para el viaje – Respondió colocándose de pie – Si no se le ofrece nada más mi lord, le pido permiso para retirarme –Agrego parándose recto.

- No, eso es todo por ahora Octavio, supervisa que todo esté en orden para el viaje – Indico haciendo unas anotaciones.

- Como ordene mi lord – Contesto el anciano, comenzó a caminar con pasos pesados y estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta cuando se volvió y se quedó mirando al duque. –Mi lord… Richard Christopher yo sé que estas muy dolido por lo que ocurrió… - Se interrumpió al ver que este levantaba la mirada y la clavaba en él.

- Tenias años sin llamarme de esa manera… solo lo haces cuando deseas hablar como mi amigo y hasta donde sé los amigos nunca tienen secretos entre ellos y menos como ese que tú guardabas Octavio – Indico el hombre mirándolo.

- También era amigo de tu padre… en realidad era el único amigo leal que tenía… - El duque no lo dejo continuar.

- Si eso lo dejaste muy claro la otra tarde, eras tan leal que le serviste de celestino, apoyaste la relación con esa mujer aun consciente que mi madre sufría por ello, aunque consciente de los deseos de mi padre de abandonarnos… créeme no me quedan dudas de tu lealtad y ¿Quieres que te diga algo? solo sigues en esta casa porque Eleonor y Dominique te consideran parte de la familia – Dijo en tono tajante sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Lo sé… y comprendería perfectamente si me pides abandonar tu hogar, solo deseo que sepas que ni tu padre, ni la señorita Christine desearon causarles daño, ellos estaban enamorados, no fue algo que planearon solo sucedió… - Decía cuando Richard lo detuvo.

- Octavio no vueltas a mencionar el nombre de esa mujer en mi presencia y tampoco intentes justificarlos, supongamos que ellos no planearon enamorarse… pero ¿Qué me dices de esa villa en Leeds? ¿De sus deseos de quedarse junto a esa mujer y el hijo que esperaban? ¿Acaso eso no era lo que mi padre tenía planeado? - Pregunto llenándose de ira.

- Ciertamente eso tenía planeado tu padre, pero jamás pensó en abandonarte, por el contrario él deseaba crear un ambiente especial para ti, quería que compartieras con tu hermano y con una mujer libre de prejuicios y reglas como lo era la señorita Christine, alguien que te enseñara el valor de los sentimientos y no se preocupase por lo material, que no se fijara en las conveniencias solamente... – Se interrumpió al ver que el rostro del hombre se tensaba.

- Ahora resulta que Christine Fourier era una santa, alguien digna de admirar y mi madre era la peor mujer que ha existido sobre la tierra – Expuso dejando libre la rabia que llevaba.

- Nadie ha dicho eso Richard… pero ambos sabemos cuan estricta era tu madre, tú mismo viviste un calvario durante tu niñez y adolescencia, deseabas conocer el mundo y vivir libre, pero ella nunca lo permitió, la idea de casarte con la condesa Clydesdale fue suya… si hubo alguien en esta vida que te restringió fue precisamente ella y jamás sufrió por el hecho de que tu padre se enamorase de alguien más, lo único que realmente temía tu madre era perder la posición que había encontrado junto a mi lord Christopher, le temía a las habladurías… ni un solo segundo pensó en ti, siempre pensó en ella, en su beneficio… solo eso – Menciono el sirviente molesto.

- ¡Es suficiente! No te voy a permitir que hables mal de mi madre solo porque estimabas más a la campesina amante de mi padre, Grace Elisabeth Grandchester era una dama, la esposa ante Dios y los hombres de Christopher Grandchester Townsende – Grito dando un golpe al escritorio que retumbo en todo el lugar.

- Una esposa impuesta, una esposa a la cual no amaba… esa historia debe resultarte conocida Richard, si mal no recuerdo lo mismo pasaste cuando se te obligo a casarte con lady Catrina, tú más que nadie deberías comprender la situación de tu padre – Dijo en tono calmado para no avivar aún más la cólera en el inglés.

- No me pidas que le dé a mi padre algo que nunca obtuve de él… me pides que no lo odie ni que lo culpe Octavio, ahora te pregunto yo ¿Cómo crees que eso pueda ser posible, si el mismo Christopher Grandchester habiendo pasado por una situación similar a la mía no quiso hacerlo? Él se negó a entenderme… todo lo contrario fue quien más peso tuvo en mi matrimonio con Catrina, yo estaba enamorado de Eleonor y aún tenía mi libertad, podía hacer mi vida con la mujer que amaba sin lastimar a nadie, para mí no era tarde… pero nada de eso le importo ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque lo único que deseaba mi padre era vengarse… hacerme pasar por lo mismo que él tuvo que sufrir… verme convertir en un infeliz y un frustrado para el resto de mi vida, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta, en cuanto yo le dije que estaba enamorado de una actriz americana, justo en ese momento mi padre comenzó a planear su venganza – Dijo con el rostro transfigurado por la ira.

- Eso no es así Richard, tu padre te adoraba… - El hombre no lo dejo continuar.

- ¡No es necesario que sigas mintiendo Octavio! Todo está muy claro… por culpa de mi madre y la mía él perdió a su amante, así que nosotros debíamos pagar por ello, yo tuve que vivir por más de veinte años separado de la mujer que amaba, atado a otra que no hacía más que reprocharme todo los días mi apatía, teniendo que fingir que éramos el matrimonio perfecto, sometiendo a unos inocentes a ver ese patético cuadro de la familia feliz… te juro que mi padre debió sentirse complacido al ver los resultados – Expreso lleno de dolor y rabia.

- Veo que nada de lo que te diga hará que cambies de idea, ya tienes una teoría construida perfectamente, solo una cosa Richard… si quieres culpar a tu padre de algo, cúlpalo de querer protegerte de un desengaño, cúlpalo de amarte tanto que prefirió verte atado como dices a un matrimonio arreglado y no que tuvieses que pasar por todo lo que él tuvo que vivir… tú tuviste suerte Richard, lograste tener a Terry a tu lado… - Al ver que el duque se disponía a protestar levanto una mano y se lo impidió – Lo que hayas hecho después con tu hijo fue culpa única y exclusivamente tuya, no quieras adjudicársela a él también, sabes que tu padre adoraba a Terruce, que este más que ningún otro era la luz de sus ojos… los errores que hayas cometido con tu hijo fueron tu responsabilidad pues tu padre siempre te brindo su apoyo – Al ver que el duque seguía en silencio pero el brillo en su mirada no desaparecía el anciano se arriesgó a continuar – Tú nunca tuviste que ver como la mujer que amabas se casaba con otro hombre, como se le veía feliz y radiante caminando del brazo de otro y además que ese otro estuviese criando a tu hijo, un hijo al que jamás pudiste abrazar ni escucharlo llamarte papá, que ni siquiera sabía que tú existías… y para el cual solo eras un extraño más que vio un par de veces al salir del colegio… Eleonor jamás te hizo pasar por el infierno que son los celos, tu padre no tuvo esa suerte y créeme más de una vez tuve que evitar que cometiera una locura, la ira lo cegaba y deseaba buscar a ese hombre y matarlo… nunca te enteraste de nada de eso Richard, tampoco lo hizo tu madre así que puedes tener por seguro que ella no fue una mártir en esta historia, por el contrario fue la más grande de las manipuladoras, los movió a todos a su antojo, consiguió separar a tu padre de la señorita Christine y no contenta con ello también metió sus manos en tu relación con Eleonor… ¿O quien crees que le dijo a tu padre que estabas con ella en Escocia? Déjame responder esa pregunta… la misma que hablo con el conde Clydesdale para comprometerte con la solterona de su hija Catrina – Menciono sin poder controlar la rabia que también lo embargaba a él.

- ¿Estás diciendo todo esto para que aplauda la actitud de mi padre? – Pregunto con sarcasmo.

- No – Dijo Octavio dejando libre un suspiro – Te estoy contando todo esto para que deseches ese odio que ha nacido en ti contra tu padre, Richard él nunca quiso hacerte daño… se equivocó, si lo hizo pero ¿Quién no lo ha hecho? La historia de los Grandchester parece una cadena de errores, uno detrás de otro… creo que es hora que esa cadena llegue a su fin y tú tienes la oportunidad de romperla, lograste recuperar a Eleonor… ahora ve y busca a tu hermano, habla con él… intenta reparar el daño que otros le hicieron a ambos, pero sobre todo no dejes que Terruce caiga en lo mismo… se está enrumbando al mismo desfiladero y si alguien no lo detiene a tiempo va a terminar muy mal – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, después de eso salió de la habitación.

Richard se quedó solo mientras cada una de las palabras de Octavio retumbaban en su cabeza, se sentía molesto, confundido y dolido… él no podía hacer lo que el anciano le pedía, no podía buscar a Luciano Di Carlo e intentar entablar una relación con el hombre, primero porque este seguramente no estaría dispuesto a ello y segundo porque él tampoco se sentía en capacidad de hacerlo, siempre estaría presente esa idea de que su padre amo más a un hijo ilegitimo que a él quien era su sucesor, su primogénito… quien con la llegada de Christine Fourier a su vida solo se había convertido en una carga… no, no podía. – Se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana y su vista se perdía en la llanura, captando minutos después la imagen de su hijo quien se acercaba a la casa cabalgando sobre Jofiel, esa imagen de Terry que parecía relajado y libre de pesos le hizo sentir envidia de su hijo pues el deseaba tener misma fortaleza para afrontar los problemas y no dejarse derrotar, deseaba poder aprender a perdonar.

Ella observaba el inmenso mar ante sus ojos, las olas se estrellaban contra la orilla creando una melodía maravillosa y sublime, algunas gaviotas a lo lejos surcaban los cielos dándole un toque especial a este lugar, la suave brisa golpeaba su cara, llevándose consigo alguna solitaria lagrimas que se revelaba contra sus deseos de no llorar mas. Se hallaba sentada en la terraza de la parte trasera de la casa que daba a la playa, desde que había llegado a este lugar esta era su rutina y aunque Patty y la abuela Martha le insistieron para salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y distraerse un poco ella no estaba de ánimos para ello. Albert, Annie, Archie… hasta la hermana María y la señorita Pony la habían llamado para preguntarle como se encontraba, solo contesto las llamadas de las damas, de su hermano y primo no, se sentía demasiado molesta con ellos, no podía creer aun que hasta Archie que no soportaba a Terry en el colegio hubiese servido de cómplice – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Patty.

- Candy, tienes una llamada desde Chicago – Menciono la chica.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto sin desviar la mirada del mar.

- Fransheska Di Carlo – Contesto en tono casual.

- ¿Fran…Fransheska Di Carlo? ¿Estás segura de ello Patty? – inquirió de nuevo sorprendida.

- Bueno… yo no la conozco personalmente y tampoco he hablado con ella antes por teléfono, así que no podría decirte con certeza si es ella o no, pero de algo estoy segura, es la voz de una chica – Respondió con media sonrisa.

- Patricia no estoy diciendo lo contrario solo que me sorprende ¿Te dijo que deseaba decirme? – Pregunto de nuevo con cautela.

- Pues no… supongo que el tema que desea tratar contigo es personal – Indico un tanto divertida al ver la desconfianza en la cara de su amiga - ¡Por Dios Candy! No puedes vivir aislada de todos y llena de temor siempre, además ¿Qué si es Terry que le pidió a la chica el favor de realizar la llamada para que cuando atendieras pasara él al teléfono? – Pregunto con naturalidad.

- Él no haría eso… creo que entendió que ya las cosas no dan para mas entre nosotros - Dijo sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho.

- Perfecto, entonces ve y responde la llamada a esa chica, ya lleva varios minutos esperando y sabes cuan difíciles son las comunicaciones a larga distancia – Indico haciéndole una ademan.

- Pero… mejor dile que salí a pasear y… - No pudo continuar.

- Lo siento Candy ya le dije que estabas aquí, además no pienso mentir… tu actitud me resulta muy infantil amiga, me decepcionaría mucho que una simple llamada te llenase tanto de miedo, a ver… ¿Dónde esta la Candy valiente que no le temía a nada, esa que se escapaba a medianoche para ir al dormitorio de los chicos a comer galletas y chocolates con sus primos? – Inquirió mirándola a lo ojos.

La rubia frunció el ceño y después dejo libre un suspiro lento y pesado, se colocó de pie con sumo desgano, mientras sentía un miedo apoderarse de ella, respiro profundamente para tratar de calmar los nervios, miro por encima del hombro a Patty quien la observaba con disimulo, al fin reunió el valor necesario y llevo el auricular hasta su oído.

- Buenas tardes – Esbozo tratando de parecer natural.

- Buenas tardes Candy ¿Cómo has estado? – La saludo con tranquilidad.

- Bueno… bien Fransheska – Contesto extrañándose pues esperaba que la chica quisiese hablar de… de Terry sin perder tiempo.

- Me alegra que estés más tranquila, pero no entiendo entonces porque te niegas a hablar con Albert y con Archie… ellos están realmente preocupados por lo que esta pasando – Dijo en tono calmado pero serio.

- Creo que Albert y Archie conocen perfectamente la razón por la cual no deseo hablar con ellos… al menos por el momento – Indico con el mismo tono de la castaña.

- Bueno en ese caso, no entiendo entonces porque accediste a hablar conmigo, no quiero atormentarte pues sé que te alejaste para poder pensar las cosas con claridad y tomar decisiones de suma importancia, pero es injusto que sigas actuando de esta manera con tu hermano, si él no te dijo nada fue nada más por tu bien, creyó que no había nadie mejor para decirte toda la verdad que Terry, en realidad todos pensamos así, además que caso tenía que quien te explicase la situación si no le darías la oportunidad de aclararte lo que ocurrió… - Intentaba continuar cuando la rubia la detuvo.

- Créeme Fransheska, tal vez no hubiese dado lo mismo si mi hermano y mi primo no me hubiesen traicionado como lo hicieron, yo siempre he confiado en ellos, jamás dude de la honestidad de Albert, tampoco de la de Archie ¿Entonces por qué se quedaron callados y me dejaron hacer el papel de estúpida? – Inquirió dejándose llevar por la rabia.

- Nadie te trato como una estúpida Candy ¡Por Dios ya deja de atribuirte el título de mártir! Todo lo que hicimos fue para hacerte el choque menos traumático, éramos conscientes que esto no sería nada fácil y créeme Terry fue quien más se esforzó por cuidar de ti… - De nuevo Candy la interrumpió.

- Lamento decirles que fallaron, con o sin intensión lo hicieron, además si Terry te pidió que intercedieras por él ante mí, debo decirte que… - Esta vez fue la italiana quien la detuvo.

- ¿Pedirme que interceda? Candy creo que verdaderamente no has terminado de conocer a Terry, él jamás me pediría algo así, es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo y demasiado hombre para esperar que una mujer lo defienda ante cualquier situación, te soy sincera él ni siquiera sabe que estoy realizando esta llamada, veo que aun necesitas tiempo para pensar muy bien las cosas, solo espero que cuando decidas regresa no sea muy tarde Candy, a veces la vida no da segundas oportunidades, te lo digo con plena consciencia de ello… yo perdí a mi hermano Fabrizio y por más que desee con todas mis fuerzas recuperarlo sé que es imposible… la verdad no puedo entenderte, no logro comprender como después de todo lo que has pasado, toda esa culpa y ese dolor que te cubrió por tanto tiempo no te hayan servido de lección, estas volviendo a cometer los mismos errores del pasado y ahora con plena consciencia – Expreso.

- No sabes nada de lo ocurrido entre Terry y yo Fransheska, las cosas no son tan sencillas como todos desean hacer que parezca, no te imaginas cuando deseo que se pongan un momento en mi lugar y traten de comprenderme, yo no deseo lastimar a nadie créeme, pero tampoco quiero salir lastimada de nuevo… no esta vez – Menciono la rubia con la voz ronca por las lágrimas en su garganta.

- Existen momentos en los cuales no actuar nos hace más daño que arriesgarnos Candy, no dejes que eso te pase a ti, por favor busca dentro de tu corazón, desea que sea él quien decida y síguelo con los ojos cerrados, si ganas o pierdes al menos tendrás la consciencia tranquila porque no te rendiste… te aseguro que no hay nada peor que vivir en la duda eterna del "Si yo hubiese actuado de forma diferente" es horrible y terminara dejándote peor de lo que crees estar ahora – Dijo la castaña con total sinceridad.

La rubia se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de la chica, sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin siquiera notarlo, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo y después respiro profundamente.

- Fran yo… solo necesito tiempo, pase tanto tiempo negándome lo que era tan evidente, yo más que nadie debí notar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no lo hice y la única explicación que logro hallar en todo esto es que yo no quería aceptar la realidad por miedo, temía que algo como lo que paso pudiese haber sucedido, ahora me doy cuenta que fue inútil… de todas formas iba a terminar perdiendo de nuevo – Menciono con la voz estrangulada por las lágrimas, mientras las limpiaba con el dorso de su mano.

- Candy… créeme por favor, yo te comprendo y sé que no deseas hacerle daño nadie, pero recuerda que de buenas intenciones está lleno el infierno, no dejes que el tiempo siga corriendo sin hacer nada… no dejes para después lo que puedes hacer justo en este momento y recuperar eso que crees perdido, la verdad lo dudo… ustedes jamás perderán este sentimiento que los une – Expreso dejando que su voz le trasmitiese ternura y seguridad a su cuñada, la verdad ella la apreciaba muchísimo y le dolía todo esto.

- Gracias Fran… gracias por todo, cuida mucho de los chicos – Indico de forma generalizada pero no podía engañar a la castaña, en realidad le estaba pidiendo que cuidase de Terry.

- Lo hare Candy, espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho por favor y piensa en lo que te dije, te quiero y no deseo verte mal – Pronuncio a modo de despedida.

La rubia esbozo a penas un "igual" pues las lágrimas no la dejaban continuar con la conversación, Fransheska entendió que esto era muy difícil para ella así que no insistió más, se despidió prometiendo darle sus saludos a Albert y Archie, aunque la chica apenas si los menciono, terminaron por cortar la comunicación.

Patty quien había escuchado parte de la conversación sentía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que lo que estaba pasando Candy era demasiado difícil, ella misma en su situación no hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar, habían pasado tantos años y junto a ellos todo el dolor que una perdida como esa trae consigo, si ella aun después de todos estos años no había logrado olvidar a Stear, a pesar de estar a pronta a casarse con un hombre maravilloso, es que existen amores que jamás nos abandonan, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta era ver a ese amor regresar y socavar todo lo que dabas por cierto – Se acercó muy despacio a su amiga y la abrazo con ternura para hacerle saber que estaba allí y que podía contar con ella, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Candy convulsionar por los sollozos.

- Patty… Patty yo no sé qué hacer… no lo sé – Decía en medio de un llanto amargo – Siento que todo está perdido, hemos pasado por tantas cosas… es como si el mundo estuviese en contra de este amor, las separaciones que hemos vivido… te juro que daría lo que no tengo por seguir luchando, por arriesgarme y olvidar todo esto… pero… pero ¿Quién me asegura que no vuelva a perderlo Patty? ¿Quién puede darme esa seguridad? Yo no soportaría entregarme de nuevo a volver a caer, tú lo sabes… sabes cuánto me costó superar esto… cuanto me costó confiar en el amor de nuevo… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi Patty? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Cuál fue ese pecado que cometimos para merecer este desasosiego constante en el cual vivimos? Yo no quiero lastimar a Terry… te juro que no quiero… - Agrego sin dejar de llorar.

- Lo sé Candy… amiga lo sé que lo amas y jamás quisiste herirlo, estoy segura que él tampoco quiso hacerlo, debes darle la oportunidad de explicarse… aunque esto parezca una locura, si Albert y aún más si Archie le dieron un voto de confianza a Terry es porque se lo merecía – Indico acariciando los rizos de la chica.

- No sé si aún nos quede tiempo Patty, yo no quería lastimarlo, pero se lo hice… no te imaginas cuanto me dolió hacerlo, le di una bofetada Patty… yo le pegue a Terry – Confeso dejando libre su sollozo cargado de dolor, llevándose las manos al rostro – Sé que nunca me lo va a perdonar, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, me cegué… tenia demasiada rabia dentro de mí, tanto dolor… no sé porque actué de esa manera, me jure no volver a cometer los mismos errores cuando pensaba que él era Fabrizio… pero caí de nuevo y esta vez fue mucho más fuerte, le hice mucho más daño que antes… soy tan estúpida – Agrego con la mirada en sus manos.

- Candy… amiga por favor no te sigas torturando más, mira todos en esta vida cometemos errores y tú no estás libre de ellos… - Intentaba decir cuando la rubia la detuvo.

- No… no yo no estoy libre de errores, por el contrario Patty, creo que rompí el límite de errores permitidos para una persona, siento que al fin defraude a Terry, pero estaba tan furiosa por todo lo ocurrido… pensaba que… que todos me habían engañado, no lo deje hablar, lo condene sin siquiera escucharlo y eso no fue justo, lo sé… pero ahora es demasiado tarde… lo mas seguro es que este odiándome y no desee verme ni hablar conmigo; Fransheska no me lo dijo, pero pude sentirlo, sé que lo que había entre Terry y yo… que esta vez murió Patty, y la única culpable soy yo… de nuevo yo – Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Yo pienso todo lo contrario… Candy un amor como el que ustedes dos comparten no es tan fácil de hacer a un lado ¿Acaso no lo ves? Terry regreso gracias a ti, estoy segura que fue tu presencia lo que sano su enfermedad… analicemos las cosas con calma, tú eres enfermera, además estuviste junto a Albert cuando él sufrió esa enfermedad… ahora busca en tus recuerdos si algunas vez notaste actitudes extrañas en Terry que te puedan asegurar que efectivamente sufría de amnesia cuando se reencontraron – Sugirió la castaña sentándose frente a Candy y mirándola a los ojos mientras le tomaba una mano.

- Bueno… él… en ocasiones actuaba de manera extraña, se quedaba pensativo… se distraía y cuando yo le hablaba en esas oportunidades se quedaba mirándome de manera distinta, como si tratase de encontrar algo en mí, algo nuevo – Menciono Candy sumiéndose en sus recuerdos y buscando en cada uno de ellos eso que la hiciese sentir más segura de lo que Terry le decía.

Poco a poco entre ambas fueron dándole sentido a lo que el joven intento explicar, evaluando todas esas situaciones que a Candy le parecieron extrañas en él cuando compartían ya hubiese sido solos o acompañados por sus familias. Al final Candy se encontraban aún más confundida que antes, pues si ciertamente Terry había sufrido de amnesia como había logrado disimular esa enfermedad, además su familia nunca había mencionado nada al respecto, y aún quedaba saber cómo había ido a parar junto a los Di Carlo, ella sabía que las respuestas a todas esas preguntas las tenía Terry y que él estaba dispuesto a explicarle todo, bueno al menos eso deseaba antes que ella se comportara de la manera en la cual lo hizo.

Horas después cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación luchando por conciliar el sueño, cientos de imágenes seguían llegando hasta ella, las tomo todas e intento organizarlas pero no le resultaba fácil, así como tampoco terminaba de encajar todas las piezas de este rompecabezas que parecía no tener sentido – Lanzo las cobijas a un lado exasperada ante la impotencia de no lograr ver las cosas con claridad, camino hacia la gran puerta de cristal que separaba de la habitación de la terraza que daba al mar, la abrió y se encamino hasta el balcón.

- Terry… lo siento, de verdad lo siento… pero es que ya no puedo sentirte como antes, tú para mi eras… eras lo más importante, eras alguien en quien podía confiar… pero ahora las cosas son distintas, es como si ese chico del cual estaba… estoy aun enamorada se hubiese esfumado y me hubiese dejado uno totalmente nuevo y distinto, sé que parece una locura… ni yo misma me entiendo, pero… pero tengo tanto miedo, no sé con lo que pueda encontrarme, porque durante estos meses he compartido con Fabrizio Di Carlo y es a él a quien conozco y es de él de quien me siento enamorada, en este plano real al menos es así y dentro de mi corazón mi amor por ti, el mismo de años atrás sigue intacto… pero… no sé qué siento por este nuevo Terry, por este que se despidió de mí en los andenes de esa estación, a ese que herí tanto… - Dejo libre su llanto y se apoyó en la balaustra mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de los sollozos, después se colocó de espaldas y se dejó rodar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, encogiéndose hasta pegar las rodillas a su pecho y rodearlas con sus brazos.

- Me siento tan agotada… siento que todo se empeña en separarnos y que nosotros… que yo me dejo vencer tan fácilmente, pero es que… ¡Dios solo no quiero sufrir más! – Exclamo llena de dolor sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho – He perdido la fe en todo Terry, pero sobre todo en mí, ya no puedo más, me siento destrozada… ese frio que una vez me envolvió esta regresando de nuevo y la oscuridad se hace cada vez más fuerte, es como si me estuviese alejando de ti… yo quiero sentirte aquí conmigo siempre, pero ahora eres otro… has cambiado, yo también lo he hecho pero… deseo tanto volver el tiempo atrás y encontrarme con ese Terry que se quedó en las escaleras, ese era mi Terry… es ese quien puede repararme de nuevo y a él lo estoy perdiendo… me voy a volver loca, ya no soporto más estos juegos que hacen mi mente, meses intentando separar dos imágenes de una misma persona, obligándome a entregarme a una de esa imágenes por completo… estuve a punto de ser la mujer de ese espejismo que eras Terry, eso hubiese sido catastrófico y todo hubiese sido tu culpa, no sé porque la vida se empeña en ponerme estas pruebas… una y otra vez y ahora me siento rota… ya no sé qué hacer, pero… ¡Dios mío deseo tanto que él esté aquí conmigo! ¡Lo necesito, lo necesito! – Expreso sintiéndose caer en un abismo.

Diez días después Joshua logro ver a su padre cuando lo sacaron de la habitación y lo trasladaron a la ambulancia que lo llevaría hasta el tren rumbo a París y de ahí hasta el puerto de Le Havre un viaje de un poco mas de seis horas, parecía estar dormido pero con muchas mangueras por todo su cuerpo, además de que su cara estaba muy pálida, quiso poder hablarle pero no lo dejaban acercarse, solo pudo verlo desde las piernas de su tío donde estaba sentando, su madre apenas si se percataba de su presencia en ese momento ya que iba al lado de este, ella subió a la ambulancia y algunos médicos y enfermeras también, mientras que él fue en otro auto con el teniente, la señora Eugénie y su tío.

Quería decirle al menos que ya sabía leer un poco mas, que cuando el doctor Prévet fue a su casa a preguntar por la ausencia de su padre en la inscripción de materias, su tío Manuelle le había explicado todo lo sucedido y al verlo llorando sentado en el jardín se acerco hasta él y le dijo que todo estaría bien, le pregunto si ya sabia leer y tuvo que ser sincero y decir que aun no, este fue dos días seguidos a su casa y paso tres horas con él para enseñarlo a leer y le dijo que debía hablarle a su padre para que supiera que él estaba ahí… que debía leerle aunque estuviese dormido él podría escucharlo… por eso llevaba consigo varios libros y comics que Mathieu le había prestado y quien también estaba ahí viendo como su compañero de clases luchaba por su vida, al igual que todos sus compañeros de trabajo y el señor Raggiani, el proceso de trasladarlo se inicio a las seis de la mañana y ellos aun no abrían el restaurant, pudo ver como Belén se acerco a su madre y le entrego algo, parecía ser dinero, a pesar de que ella no quería recibirlo la morena termino por convencerla, después de que también se acercase hasta ella el señor Raggiani, todos se despidieron, pudo verlos desde el vehículo como se despedían agitando sus manos y él les correspondía.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes, logro verlo nuevamente cuando lo bajaron de la ambulancia y lo subían al tren que los llevaría a Paris todo esto lo hacían sumamente rápido pero con mucho cuidado, lo mismo paso de Paris a Le Havre, se sentía cansado y muchas veces fastidiado ante tantas horas de viaje, solo sentando al lado de su tío y frente a él el teniente quien no los abandono ni por un momento, al principio se emocionaba con el paisaje y le hubiese gustado estar junto a su padre para hablar con él acerca de las cosas que le gustaban, pero este iba en otra parte del tren.

Al llegar al puerto Joshua no pudo evitar mirar los pájaros blancos que sobrevolaban por todos lados y como había mucha gente, mientras era llevado de la mano del teniente Pétain y la señora Eugénie.

- ¿Que son abuela? - Pregunto con la mirada al cielo y señalándolos.

- Son gaviotas… ¿Te gustan? – Pregunto la dama y el niño asintió en silencio.

- Nunca las había visto. – Dijo sin desviar la mirada de las aves.

- Pues porque es que estamos cerca del mar y estos pájaros siempre están cerca ya que se alimentan de peces… cuando estemos mas cerca lo veras. – Le hablaba al pequeño mientras miraba a los pájaros también.

- ¿Vamos a ver el mar? – Pregunto al tiempo que una maravillosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y se emocionaba.

- Si… si solo unos pasos mas y lo veremos. – Le dijo la mujer, en ese momento el niño se soltó de la mano de esta y salió corriendo hacia atrás, esta intento detenerlo pero el pequeño era más ágil, se hizo espacio entre la gente y logro acercarse un poco a la camilla donde su padre permanecía inconsciente.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! Vamos a ver el mar… me has traído a ver el mar. – Dijo brincando y en voz alta para que las palabras llegaran hasta su padre a pocos metros en la camilla. – ¡Las gaviotas son hermosas!... lo has cumplido – Caminando a un lado de la camilla - Mami vamos a conocer el mar… papi no has traído. – Dijo al tiempo que Marión lo tomaba en brazos y le era imposible que ella no derramara unas lágrimas.

- Si mi vida… tu papi nos prometió que nos iba a llevar a conocer el mar y lo esta cumpliendo. – Le susurro depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

El equipo medico no se detuvo en su traslado hasta que llevaron a Fabrizio al camarote especialmente acondicionado para su traslado a Londres, mientras que Marión compartiría otro con Joshua, cuando debían subir al barco, ella aun se mantenía abrazada a Manuelle.

- Voy a estar bien… no te preocupes, se cuidarme solo… además voy a estar en casa del teniente. – Le hacia saber el rubio, para que la joven no se preocupase mas de lo que ya estaba.

- Por favor papito cuídate… - Dándole un beso en la mejilla y él después le dio uno en la frente.

- Marión. – Dijo el teniente llegando hasta ella. – Ya sabes… en Southampton te estará esperando el equipo medico del hospital, estas pendiente hasta que el equipo francés lo entregue, aunque creo que eso será en el hospital, de todas maneras dispuse al equipo ingles que esperara en el puerto, ahí también estarán las personas que te ayudaran a ubicarte en Londres… ellos te llevaran hasta el departamento que ocuparas con Joshua durante la estadía allá, el mismo tiene ya las despensas llena, también tiene teléfono, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar, aunque el comandante Jellicoe esta al tanto y dispondrá a dos reservas del ejercito británico para que estén a tu disposición ellos te ayudaran en lo que puedan, sobre todo para que te traslades… ten cuidado con el niño. – Le indicaba el hombre a la rubia.

- Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias teniente. – Depositándole un beso en la mano al hombre.

- No es nada… solo cuídate y cuida de ellos. – Le dijo, la joven asintió en silencio. Joshua se despidió de su tío con besos y abrazos e igualmente lo hizo con el teniente Pétain y Eugénie. Terminaron por subir al barco y el niño ahora si pudo ver en toda su amplitud el mar desde la cubierta, donde estaba en los brazos de su madre y ambos agitaban sus manos despidiéndose, permanecieron en la cubierta por un largo rato mientras ambos sentían la brisa estrellarse contra sus rostros y como esta mecía sus cabellos, conociendo las bellezas del mar, su sonido, los colores, olores. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos rieron, para después Joshua ver como una lagrima corría por la mejilla de su madre, la cual él limpio con su mano.

- Estoy seguro que papi se pondrá bien… es muy fuerte y nos quiere mucho… se que no nos dejara mami. – Le dijo tratando de hacer sentir bien a su madre, ella solo asintió en silencio y se abrazo fuertemente a su hijo.

El puerto de Southampton les daba la bienvenida en toda su magnitud siendo este mucho mas grande que el le Havre y mucho mas pujante, el bullicio de la gente de todas las clases sociales y autos de un lugar a otro, al igual que en Francia aquí también habían gaviotas las cuales revoloteaban por el barco y algunas se paraban en las baranda de la cubierta captando toda la atención de Joshua, quien se molesto por un momento cuando vio salir a una de las enfermeras del camarote de su padre y le pidió verlo, pero esta simplemente le dijo que no, a pesar de decirle que era su hijo y tenia el derecho de hacerlo, logro entender después de que esta le explicara el porque y prefirió salir nuevamente a admirar el mar.

* * *

**_De pronto vuelvo __  
__a la noche__  
__con mis zapatos de agua._**

**_Me desnudo__  
__en el lento__  
__ejercicio de mis manos__  
__y busco__  
__solamente__  
__un objeto mío,__  
__un pequeño barco,__  
__un cometa,__  
__un circo de inventadas cosas,__  
__figuras cotidianas,__  
__tuyas y mías,__  
__que amo._**

**_Pero sé__  
__que de pronto__  
__me vuelvo inaccesible__  
__y vuelvo a ser silencio__  
__y llama oscura,__  
__donde mi barco__  
__se escapa de tu orilla._**

**_Vuelvo a la noche, Mía Gallegos._**

**_Continuara.  
_**


	144. Capitulo 44 parte 4

**Hola a todas, primero que nada muchas gracias por el apoyo, el cariño y los hermosos comentarios que nos dejan a mi hermana y a mi, hasta ahora me conocen solo por las referencias que ha dado Tattys de mi persona, pero sepan que yo también leo los comentarios que cada una deja y no tengo palabras para hacerles saber lo agradecida que estoy con cada una de ustedes, es maravilloso y me llena muchísimo encontrarme con sus palabras. Yo estoy titulada en Literatura desde hace aproximadamente cuatro años y solo aquí y gracias a sus palabras me he sentido en la plena libertad de dejar volar mi imaginación y plasmarlo en una hoja… ustedes me han dado ese poder, incluso se lo han dado a mi hermana quien siendo Licenciada en Ciencias Fiscales, ha logrado desarrollar un extraordinario talento que a mi también me asombra y me llena de orgullo, pues fui yo quien le inculco ese amor por las letras, de verdad mi vida entera no bastara para agradecerlo. **

**Galaxy, Mona, amiga, Princess, Gaby, Elyter, Aoi Ai, Admiradora, Lita, Gra, Candice Andley de Grandchester, Karen, Fan 30, Ana, Mar, Jari. **

**¡MIL GRACIAS A TODAS SON MARAVILLOSAS!**

**PD: Queremos dejar en claro esto para las lectoras que se hacen llamar anónimo y yo, señoras o señoritas, ni Tattys Grand, ni Natasha Grandchester esta escribiendo esta historia que lleva mas de dos años de arduo y concienzudo trabajo para hacerse famosas, para ser las mejores, para resaltar como las únicas escritoras validas para ser leídas, ni mucho menos para competir con nadie, no nos creemos mejores o peores que nadie, simplemente somos nosotras y lo seguiremos siendo hasta que Dios nos lo permita, escribimos porque nos gustas, escribimos porque hemos recibido el apoyo de muchas, escribimos porque esto se ha vuelto nuestra pasión y nuestro compromiso, no somos de las que dejamos colgadas a las lectoras con historias inconclusas pues eso para nosotras es una gran falta de respeto y desconsideración para esas personas que han dedicado horas de su tiempo para leerte y además de eso tomarse unos minutos mas en dejarte un comentario; nuestra responsabilidad es con ellas y con la evolución que le hemos dado a los personajes, no escribimos para que la historia sea un éxito o para agradar a todo el mundo… de verdad deseamos dejarles eso claro, si no les gusta Quédate, con no leer tienen mas que suficiente pero no vengan aquí a disfrazarse detrás de un anonimato para agredirnos, sean adultas y responsables para dar sus opiniones con nombre o Nick, no hay problema, nosotras jamás tomaremos represalias contra ninguna o las expondremos en una plaza publica, no solemos ser de esas… si tenemos diez, veinte, treinta, comentarios, nos damos por bien servidas… inclusive si tenemos uno, pues creo que por una persona que te comente a favor merece la pena seguir adelante. No tenemos ningún problema en que existan otras autoras que sean mas de su agrado, eso es valido y se respeta, hasta el momento no hemos tenido inconveniente con ninguna otra escritora y no creo que lleguemos a tenerlos, pero solo pedimos que así como respetamos y no vamos a mancillar el trabajo de los demás no se nos vengan a perjudicar el de nosotras, no sean tan evidentes, compórtense como mujeres hechas y derechas, dejen la envidia, busquen oficio y vivan sus vidas… Para cerrar les dejo esta cita, para que vean que no somos unas cabezas huecas y que en estas hay mucho para ofrecer y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que Dios nos brinde vida y salud… **

**_Algunos dicen que tus caprichos y tu edad_  
_Son tus defectos, o bien tu encanto;_  
_Y te aman por tu encanto y tus defectos, _  
_Pues tus defectos conviertes en encantos…_  
_Como la joya más humilde_  
_Adquiere valor en los dedos de una reina,_  
_Tus errores se transforman en verdades _  
_Y se consideran cosas legítimas._  
_¡Cuantos corderos podría engañar el lobo,_  
_Si pudiera transformarse en uno de ellos!_  
_¡Y tú a cuanto admirador extraviarías _  
_Si emplearas toda la fuerza de tu estado!_  
_Pero no hagas eso: Te amo tanto _  
_Que, si eres mía, mía es tu fama. _  
_Soneto 96 de William Shakespeare._ **

**Y para hacérselos más entendible en el caso que sea muy profundo para ustedes señoras o señoritas: ¡Gavilanes no cazan moscas!**

**Sin mas chicas aquí su capitulo de hoy... Feliz día a todas!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 44**

**Parte 4**

La luz de un nuevo día nacía iluminando con suavidad las calles de Nueva York mientras el auto se desplazaba por estas, el tráfico a esta hora era bastante liviano, pero cuando llegaron al puerto la larga cola de vehículos que esperaban para estacionar les impedía moverse con rapidez, a lo lejos vieron a unos periodistas que como siempre estaban en los puertos a la espera de alguna noticia relevante, al verlos allí Terry se tensó un poco pues era casi seguro que en cuanto estas personas se diese cuenta de la presencia de sus padres allí se volcarían sobre ellos, le sería imposible pasar desapercibido por lo que tomo una decisión.

- Octavio pide al chofer que detenga el auto, voy a seguir caminando – Indico el chico.

- Pero… señor Terruce no puede hacer eso, este proceso solo se llevara unos minutos tenga un poco de paciencia por favor – Pidió el hombre desconcertado.

- ¿Qué sucede Terry? ¿Por qué deseas bajar? – Pregunto Eleonor desconcertada.

- Todo está bien madre, pero ¿Ven aquellos periodistas a la entrada de la sala de espera? – Inquirió mirando a sus padres.

- Si… ¿Qué con ellos? – Inquirió la mujer en el mismo tono.

- Que esos hombres se les echaran encima en cuando los vean llegar y no quiero estar allí en ese momento, pueden terminar asociándonos y no deseo… al menos por el momento, crear una nota de portada de diario, tampoco exponer a mis hermanos a ese circo, será mejor que me adelante y entre por mi cuenta, nos vemos en el barco – Explico en tono tranquilo.

- Tiene razón Eleonor, lo mejor será que te adelantes Terruce y así no te tengas que ver envuelto en esa lluvia de luces que siempre nos recibe, la verdad no creo que pueda acostumbrarme alguna vez a ello, ojala algún día se aburran de andar persiguiéndonos… - Menciono el duque descendiendo del auto para que su hijo saliese – Espera un momento, voy a decirle a uno de los hombres de seguridad que te acompañe – Agrego al tiempo que levantaba la mano para hacerle una ademan a los hombres que venían en el auto tras ellos.

- Padre no hace falta… no me va a pasar nada, creo que se le olvida que me sé defender desde que tenía catorce años, si no me paso nada en ese entonces cuando me paseaba por los barrios más peligrosos de Londres y además era un chiquillo, dudo que me ocurra en este momento – Indico mirándolo a los ojos y después mostro media sonrisa.

- Lo sé… claro que lo recuerdo Terruce, es solo que… - Buscaba las palabras para expresarle su preocupación sin que el chico lo tomase a mal.

- Mire… no se preocupe por mí, sé que está intentando hacer las cosas bien esta vez y se lo agradezco de verdad, pero esos cuidados de guardaespaldas sabe que nunca me han gustado, déjelos mejor para Dominique y mis hermanos duque –Dijo tomando el abrigo que su madre le ofrecía y respondiendo a la sonrisa de ella de la misma manera, bajo para darle un beso en la frente – Nos vemos después, voy a estar en cubierta cerca de los camarotes que nos asignaron – Informo y después se volvió para mirar a su padre, asintió en silencio pues ambos eran de pocas palabras, pero al ver la mirada en su madre no pudo negarse a eso que ella pedía, así que se acercó hasta el hombre y le dio un abrazo, este se sorprendió un poco pero lo recibió lleno de felicidad, lo apretó con fuerza y después lo soltó, lo miro a los ojos dejando ver una sonrisa a la cual el chico respondió, después de eso se alejó en dirección al puerto.

Cruzo la calle y se desplazó por la acera al otro lado caminando con total naturalidad, cualquiera que lo viese en ese momento pensaría que era un ciudadano más, común y corriente, cuando el realidad el chico era el hijo de uno de los hombres más influentes Inglaterra después de su majestad Jorge V, que había sido en sus años mozos una gran estrella, la apuesta más valiosa del mundo del teatro no solo en América, sino también a nivel mundial, pero sobre todo que había sido un chico que aprendió a ser hombre cuando muchos de sus mismo nivel apenas si salían de debajo de las faldas de sus madres, que había aprendido a tomar decisiones y a correr con sus consecuencias, ya fuese acertadas o no, Terruce había logrado levantarse de lugares que muchos jamás harían, él cayo en la peor de las miserias y con esfuerzo, ganas de superarse y disciplina consiguió salir a flote.

Verlo ahora tan tranquilo lograba alejar un poco la angustia que embargaba a sus padres, no del todo pero ellos deseaban apoyar a Terry en todo lo que fuese necesario, sabían que estar separado de Candy lo haría muy infeliz, pero confiaban que la chica lograría encontrar el camino que la regresase a él, ya lo había hecho antes, aunque no pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados pues antes de salir Eleonor y Richard realizaron una llamada a Chicago y hablaron con Albert, los tres acordaron que debían darles tiempo a los chicos, pero que si la situación no evolucionaba para mejor, entonces no tendrías más que obligarlos a enfrentar esos miedos y hacerles entender que estar lejos era el peor error que podían cometer – En esto pensaban los esposos mientras observaban cada paso de su hijo.

Después de veinte minutos Terry se encontraba en la cubierta del trasatlántico que lo llevaría a Europa de nuevo, solo que estaba vez volvía con plena consciencia de quien era y con la convicción de querer darle un rumbo definitivo a su vida, ya estaba cansado de estar de un lado para otro, como si fuese una veleta que se movía en la dirección que al viento se le antojase, había dejado de ser Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker para convertirse en un títere de los demás, tenía que retomar sus metas, de luchar por ser grande de nuevo, por dedicarse a aquello que tanto lo apasionaba, el amor nunca había sido su fuerte, eso era evidente… así que solo quedaba entregar toda esa pasión al teatro, estaba seguro que encontraría la manera de ser feliz… - Se decía en pensamientos, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Tengo que dejarte atrás Candy… tengo que hacerlo porque siento que amarte duele, no te imaginas cuanto me duele esto, estoy luchando por estar tranquilo, por olvidar así como lo hiciste, solo eso podría explicar tu comportamiento, ya no me amas… me olvidaste Candy, entonces espero poder hacerlo yo también, necesito hacerlo… ¡Dios necesito que me ayudes en esto!… por favor… por favor – Pidió sintiendo las lágrimas alojarse en su garganta, escucho unos pasos acercarse por lo que respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Eleonor abrazándolo por la espalda, alcanzado apenas a cerrar sus brazos en torno a él… Terry había crecido tanto desde aquella vez que lo abrazo en Escocia, ahora era todo un hombre, hasta más alto que Richard.

- Si… si todo está en orden – Contesto acariciando los brazos de su madre sin volverse a mirarla, pues sentía que ella podía ver en su alma. – No los molestaron mucho por lo que pude ver, creo que la guardia de mi padre intimida a los periodistas – Agrego de manera casual.

- Corrimos con suerte, solo unas cuantas preguntas de las habituales, pero ya sabes que hemos aprendido a sortearlas con el tiempo y la práctica… ¿Es difícil soltar amarras no es así? – Inquirió la mujer colocándose al lado de su hijo para mirar la silueta de Nueva York.

- No es mucho lo que me ata a este lugar – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

- Terruce… hijo no ganas nada con negarte la verdad, por el contrario eso terminara haciéndote mucho daño, mira yo no deseo verte por los rincones llorando y lamentándote pero necesitas dejar salir todo ese dolor, no mientas… no ganas nada con ello – Expuso.

- Tampoco gano nada con lanzarme al abismo donde estuve antes… me jure a mí mismo salir adelante madre y puede tener por seguro que lo hare ¿Quiere que saque todo lo que llevo dentro? Lo estoy haciendo, créame que lo estoy haciendo… pero no necesito colocarme la piel de Hamlet y realizar todo un espectáculo en torno a mi tragedia personal solamente para liberarme de esto que llevo dentro ¿Acaso debo llorar, lanzarme por un barranco, emborracharme, gritar a todo pulmón mi dolor o comenzar a romper cosas para que ustedes se sientan tranquilos y dejen a un lado esa constante angustia en la cual viven? – Pregunto molestándose un poco por la actitud sobre protectora que habían adoptado sus padres últimamente.

- No estoy diciendo eso Terry, sabes bien que si existe en este mundo algo que me importa es tu bienestar hijo… es solo que temo que si sigues acumulando tanto dolor y rabia dentro de ti puedas terminar aun peor de lo que… - La mujer se interrumpió para no incomodarlo.

- ¿Cómo estuve años atrás? Puede decirlo madre… eso no es secreto para ninguno de los dos, no debe angustiarse por eso, no volverá a pasar… he llorado mucho madre, lo hecho, también he gritado de rabia y de impotencia, pero ya estoy cansado de hacerlo, puede que no lo vea ahora… he aprendido a llorar en soledad, en silencio… pase años de ese modo, yo soy así, no se me hace fácil expresar mis emociones usted lo sabe muy bien, aprendí a sufrir en silencio… creo que es algo heredado de mis padres – Explico mirándola a los ojos.

Ella dejo ver media sonrisa tratando de reconfortarlo y disculparse por estar invadiendo el espacio de su hijo, él tenía razón… ellos eran sus padres y era lógico que se preocupasen por él, pero debían tener en claro que Terry no era un chico, por el contrario era un hombre hecho y derecho que podía manejar sus asuntos con total independencia, además su carácter era fuerte y decidió gracias a eso que había dicho era heredado, ciertamente era así.

- Bien… no me queda más que decir… - Se detuvo analizando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Habla de una vez madre… eres tan predecible a veces que puedo adivinar que estas a punto de decirme algo en este preciso momento… en realidad era a eso que venias – Indico mirándola con media sonrisa.

- Si… la verdad tienes razón Terry, nos hemos llegado a conocer muy bien – Dijo y dejo libre un suspiro para amarse de valor y continuar - Terruce Greum… tienes exactamente diez minutos para bajar de este barco y no cometer un gran error que puedes terminar lamentado más temprano que tarde - Señalo viendo como los ojos de su hijo destellaba llenándose de rabia y la sonrisa se congelada.

- Madre yo no tengo… escúcheme bien por favor, no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer en este lugar, he decidido regresar a Europa para retomar mi carrera y eso pienso hacer – Sentencio con firmeza volviendo la mirada al puerto.

- Pero… Terry, hijo no ganas nada con huir… debes enfrentar esto… Intentaba decir la mujer cuando el joven la detuvo.

- ¿Yo estoy huyendo? ¿Eso es lo que piensan todos? – Inquirió incrédulo y molesto – Pues le diré algo madre… ¡Si, lo estoy haciendo! ¿Está bien? ¡Lo hago! ¿Y sabe por qué? – Pregunto con la voz cargada de ira – Porque no deseo que sigan culpándome de todo, estoy harto que todo el mundo me tome como el malo, el miserable que le arruino la vida a Candy y todo el mundo, que sigan creyendo que yo solo me aproveche de ella y jamás la ame… o que nunca lo hice lo suficiente, no quiero seguir siendo el victimario y si le complace creer que estoy huyendo, ¡Bien créalo! Pero no me pida que me quede porque no lo hare… ya es muy tarde para volver atrás e intentar salvar algo que no tiene sentido, no quiero mirar atrás de nuevo… solo deseo olvidar todo, o al menos intentarlo – Expreso sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez.

- Eso no es tan fácil Terry… sé de lo que hablo hijo… puedes luchar con todas tus fuerzas pero hay cosas que jamás nos dejan – Menciono la mujer con voz pausada.

- Pero nada en esta vida es imposible… ya no quiero escuchar de razones o de porqués madre, solo quiero que en este momento intenten entenderme, que se pongan en mi lugar un minuto y comprendan porque digo que no puedo quedarme… solo necesito que hagan eso por mi, si de verdad desean ayudarme entonces intenten comprenderme aceptar mis decisiones, no busquen cambiarlas… déjenme decidir, si me equivoco o no, será única y exclusivamente mi responsabilidad –Dijo tratando de tomar de nuevo la calma que había perdido y su mirada se perdió en la ciudad, escucho cuando el barco hizo sonar la sirena y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Esta vez serás quien decidas tu destino Terry… prometo no volver a interferir en tus decisiones… - Busco los ojos de su hijo – Yo confió en ti… sé que estás haciendo lo que tu corazón desea y eso es lo más valioso, te quiero tanto mi niño – Indico con una sonrisa y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno cargado de ternura.

- Gracias madre… y perdone… - Intentaba decir cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No… no tienes que pedir perdón por nada, todo está bien Terry – Indico acariciando suavemente la mejilla del chico y después se alejó dejándolo solo.

Él se quedó observando como la ciudad poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse, siendo envuelta por una densa neblina, mientras él sentía que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y su corazón se caía a pedazos, las lágrimas se hicieron presente sin siquiera notarlo y un vacío se iba instalando en su ser; todo aquello que le había prometido Candy se estaba desintegrando en esa despedida, su amor que sería para siempre… una vida juntos… ser amigos y cómplices en todo, los hijos que tendrían juntos… los lugares que conocerían… terminar sus años frente a un hermoso paisaje tomados de la mano, admirando un atardecer que guardarían en sus corazones hasta que su último aliento los abandonase… tanto amor, tantas promesas y ahora nada de eso podía ser… - Se llevó las manos al rostro para ahogar un sollozo mientras los papelillos, las serpentinas y los globos colmaban el lugar, acompañado de los gritos de euforia de los demás pasajeros – Cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo su corazón encogerse hasta volverse un puño y golpear con demasiada fuerza.

- Aparece… por favor Candy, llega… grita mi nombre como lo hiciste aquella vez… te juro que si lo haces me lanzo de este barco y regreso por ti… estoy aquí mi vida… no me dejes ir Candy, por favor amor mío no me dejes marchar así, yo te necesito… te necesito para respirar, para vivir… sin ti no seré feliz nunca… no lo seré, solo me importas tú… sin ti yo no existo pecosa, no dejes que esto se acabe, por favor… por favor… llega y pídeme que me quede, hazlo… no me dejes ir otra vez…. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin tus besos… sin tus caricias? ¿Cómo voy a hacer para vivir sin verme todos los días en tus hermosos ojos verdes mi vida? – Se preguntaba en medio de un llanto amargo y cargado de dolor, la mañana se hacía más fría y él sentía que se estaba congelado por completo, abrió los ojos enfocándolos en el puerto que apenas si se apreciaba, esforzándose por escuchar entre la algarabía que reinaba, pero todo fue en vano, ella no estaba allí, no estaba…  
-¡Candy! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas sintió como la garganta se desgarraba con ese grito, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la baranda y el llanto se hizo más fuerte, le costó respirar, le costaba pensar… ya no sentía nada más que dolor, frio y soledad… después todo perdió sentido y la oscuridad lo envolvió, pero él se quedó allí de pie… con la mirada perdida en ese horizonte lejano.

La tarde estaba bastante fresca, recién había llegado de la oficina, por fin era sábado seria su día perfecto si no hubiese ningún sirviente en la casa, pero le tocaba esperar hasta las nueve de la noche para poder tenerla entre sus brazos… no… no lo haría, por lo que buscaría la manera de estar a solas con ella, pensaba la forma de hacerlo mientras el agua de la regadera se deslizaba por su espalda siguiendo la curva de sus músculos relajándolos por completo y esto le dio una idea, termino con su baño, se dirigió al armario y busco algo cómodo que ponerse de sobre manera sabia que no tendría ropa adecuada, porque tenia años que no le interesaba tenerla, debido a su pánico, pero este pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa celeste le serviría, termino por colocarse la ropa, se coloco unos lentes oscuros, bajaba las escaleras mientras se doblaba las mangas hasta los codos, salió por la parte trasera de la casa y se dirigió a los establos, con la ayuda y asombro de Peter ensillo a Leviatán un caballo Lipizzano blanco de un metro setenta aproximadamente, con un cuello poderoso y elegante, el pecho ancho, profundo con una espalda amplia y musculosas, unas extremidades perfectamente equilibradas, sin duda era un hermoso ejemplar el cual Frank mando a traer directamente de su imperio Romano – Germánico, con plena conciencia de lo que a Elisa le gustan estos animales, en un movimiento, rápido y seguro subió al animal.

- Hola muchacho… solo te pido no me hagas caer… mira que solo la energía que desprendes me intimida… así que solo pórtate bien. – Le hizo saber al caballo al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello, para seguidamente darle unas suaves palmadas.

El Sol estaba en lo alto y a pesar de que el viento refrescaba, el solo hecho de haber estado en el establo lo habían hecho sudar, golpeo con su piernas suavemente los costados de Leviatán y este emprendió el paso y en cinco minutos ya estaba frente a la mansión, se dirigió donde había visto a Elisa jugando con Frederick.

La pelirroja estaba concentrada con su hijo cuando su vista fue captada por el francés en Leviatán, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, no se acostumbraba a ver a un ser tan prefecto, era tan hermoso que dolía, la dejaba sin respiración y todo su ser temblaba, al parecer hoy mas que nunca se había dispuesto a sorprenderla, esos lentes se le veían magníficos, el color de la camisa le quedaba muy bien, pero mejor se veía su pecho a través del espacio que esta dejaba debido a sus tres botones libres, se acerco deteniéndose delante de ella, con esa magnifica sonrisa, estaba sudado algunos cabellos pegados a su frente por la humedad y su mente le hizo una mala jugada imaginándolo donde ella otra veces lo ha visto sudar, haciendo que su vientre vibrara y desprendiera ese calor que se esparcía por todo su ser, le fue imposible no humedecer los labios con su lengua para segundos después morderse disimuladamente el inferior.

- Buenas tardes señora. – Saludo y su corazón se desestabilizo al ver como ella aprisionaba el labio con sus dientes, muriéndose de ganas por ser él quien lo mordiera.

-Señor Leblanc, es una verdadera sorpresa verlo cabalgar. – Mientras Frederick trataba soltarse de los brazos de su madre.

- Pues es que odio la rutina señora y aunque poco me guste un caballo, prefiero hacerlo para romperla, haría cualquier cosa con tal que de la rutina no me fastidie.

- Tiene toda la razón señor odio hacer todos los días lo mismo, pero no tengo otra opción, no hay nada mas que pueda hacer. – Mantenían el respeto en la conversación porque Dennis estaba cerca al igual que Irene. Quien tomaba unas flores.

- Pues entonces la reto a una carrera para que rompamos la rutina. – Con una amplia sonrisa.

- Señor… la verdad me encantaría pero, no estoy vestida adecuadamente. – Respondió mirando su vestimenta.

- Aun es temprano señora por mi no hay problema puedo esperar a que se coloque su ropa de equitación. – Le insistió con un tono de voz que ella conocía muy bien, ese que gritaba que quería que lo acompañase a cabalgar.

- Bueno en ese caso, entonces tendría que darme una media hora, tal vez cuarenta minutos. – Acoto sonriente, mientras observaba a Jules corresponderle de la misma manera, sabia que esta llegaba hasta sus ojos pero no podía apreciarlos por los lentes.

- Me parece perfecto. – Dio con una sonrisa.

- Dennis… - Llamo la pelirroja y la rubia se acerco. – Cuida de Frederick voy a cambiarme.

- No se preocupe señora… - Desviando la mirada al pequeño y extendiéndole los brazos.- Frederick, ven vamos por Hades. – Dijo sonriente y el pequeño se lanzo a los brazos de Jules, Elisa se encamino al interior de la mansión, al tiempo que el francés sentaba al pequeño a Horcajadas delante de él, Frederick solo mostraba una amplia sonrisa, con un chasquido de sus labios y golpeando los costados del animal se puso en marcha.

- ¿Quieres tomar las riendas Frederick? - Entregándoselas. – Pero no las vayas a jalar porque vamos a dar los dos al suelo. – El niño solo asintió en silencio aun con la sonrisa imborrable. – Lo haces muy bien, como no hacerlo si a tu madre le encanta… ¿Cómo van los dibujos? – Le pregunto acariciándole los cabellos al pequeño, quien levanto la cabeza para mirar a Jules a su espalda. – ¿Van bien? – Volvió a asentir soltando una pequeña carcajada, el joven bajo la cabeza y le deposito un beso en la frente. – Frederick… no sabes la mezcla de sentimientos que tengo amigo… claro todos maravillosos, por esa dama pelirroja pero también a veces siento tanta frustración porque quiero que mi vida junto a ella empiece ya, que sea solo para mi y que tu seas mi hijo… ¿Quieres ser mi hijo? – Le pregunto sin siquiera detenerse, sabiendo que lo que estaba dejando salir era su deseo de que Frank muriera porque seria la única manera de que Frederick seria su hijo y se sintió como un miserable. El niño solo miraba al horizonte y él trato de eliminar esos deseos. – ¿Frederick cuando vas a empezar a hablar? ¿Ya para tu edad deberías al menos de decir mamá, papá que se yo?

- Mamá… mamá… aballo. – Respondió el pequeño y Jules soltó una carcajada.

- Ah entonces si hablas solo que me estas tomando el pelo…. – Dejo libre un suspiro. – ¿Te gusta el caballo?

- Aballo. – Repitió el niño asintiendo y batiendo las riendas.

– A mi también… bueno me gustaban, ahora les tengo miedo, pero se que a tu madre le gustan por eso venzo mis miedos, por ella lo hago, por ella hago lo que sea, que me pida cualquier cosa y sin pensarlo dos veces lo hare… la amo demasiado amigo, el océano es pequeño para comparar esto que siento por ella, a su lado me siento libre, pero al mismo tiempo prisionero… espero y cuando seas grande encuentres un amor como este que te cale hasta lo huesos, es demasiado para explicarlo. – Llegaron al establo y Jules le pidió a Peter que preparará a Hades que se lo llevaría a la señora.

Regresaron a la mansión después de dar un largo paseo, mientras Jules le seguía hablando a Frederick, llegaron justo a tiempo pues Elisa hacia acto de presencia en ese momento.

- ¿Lista señora? – Pregunto el joven, al tiempo que Dennis llegaba hasta él y tomaba al pequeño.

- Mas que eso señor Leblanc, creo que debería de pensarlo muy bien… ¿Esta seguro de que quiere una carrera? – Pregunto colocándose los guantes de cuero.

- Completamente. – Con una franca sonrisa. Mientras sus ojos recorrían la figura de la joven en ese pantalón de montar blanco que se le adhería perfectamente al cuerpo, dejando a la vista la perfección sus muslos y glúteos, Elisa se encamino hasta Hades montándolo magistralmente, doblándose para acariciarle el cuello y besárselo, él aprovechaba los lentes oscuros para posar su mirada en el perfil de sus caderas un poco elevadas para llegar al animal.

- Hades vamos a enseñarle al señor Leblanc quien es tu dueña… - Dijo sonriendo acomodándose en el animal, el cual le respondió con un relinchido.

- Hades no trates de intimidar a Leviatán con eso… - Acoto Jules.

- Ha elegido un excelente ejemplar señor… no hay necesidad de azotar a Leviatán unos golpecitos y pareciera que el diablo se le incorporara… bueno por eso es su nombre… pensaba llamarlo Lucifer, pero ya sabe como es Frank… me toco recurrir a otro termino. – Acoto con una gran sonrisa, ante lo cual Jules trago en seco. – Entonces hasta los linderos, atravesando el bosque y de regreso, sin tomar atajos podrían ser peligrosos señor.

- Gracias por el consejo, señora… entonces seria a la cuenta de tres. – Esta asintió en silencio, él se quito los lentes y se los entrego a Dennis, quien los admiraba con una gran sonrisa. El joven conto tres y salió al galope, mientras que Elisa se quedo sin dejar que Hades moviera al menos una pata, Jules volteo al no verla a su lado o como mínimo tomando ventaja y pudo verla aun en el punto de partida donde le saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa, él se desconcertó esperaba un poco para mandar a bajar el ritmo a Leviatán, pero antes de hacerlo.

- ¡Vamos Hades! – Azotando al semental y golpeando con sus botas los costados y en menos de un minuto casi alcanzaba a Jules quien al verla acercarse azoto a Leviatán, Elisa necesitaba alcanzarlo y sobrepasarlo, por lo que ínsito a Hades a galope tendido, algo que siempre hacia mientras nadie la veía porque a Frank no le gustaba, por lo riesgoso además de la posición que debía adoptarse.

Se levanto inclinando la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante, elevando las caderas manteniéndolas en el aire, técnicamente se le conoce como la posición de dos puntos y que solo estaba permitido para los hombres, pero montar era su pasión por lo que siempre la practicaba, haciéndose con esta postura mas liviana para Hades y así poder pasar en segundos a Jules, el animal se disparo a momentos manteniéndola en el aire, pasándolo al segundo, el francés solo vio un borrón pasar a su lado, desvió la mirada hacia adelante y los que sus ojos admiraban le obligaron a reducir el ritmo del caballo, sus latidos ya alterados por el galope ahora eran frenéticos.

- ¡Elisa! ¡Elisa!. – Tratando de normalizar su respiración. Ella al escucharlo empezó a galopar miro hacia atrás y lo vio a lo lejos solo caminando a Leviatán, pensó que algo malo había sucedido, por lo que hizo girar a Hades y regreso hasta donde se encontraba el joven.

- ¿Que ha pasado? – Pregunto con la voz agitada.

- Eres una tramposa… esta jugando sucio. – Dijo seriamente.

- No hice trampas, por el contrario te di ventaja, solo que soy muy buena en galope tendido. – Dijo inocentemente mostrando una sonrisa casta al tiempo que parpadeaba rápidamente.

- Si me diste ventaja, pero también… también… me diste una vista que… ¿Qué quieres que muera de un ataque? – Expuso manteniéndose serio.

- No… no amor… ¿Por qué dices eso? – Soltando una pequeña carcajada y acercándose mas hasta él para luego acariciarle una de las mejillas las cuales estaban sonrojadas.

- ¿A poco me vas a decir que lo has hecho sin ninguna intensión? ¿Cómo pasas a mi lado así? Como ibas… dándome una vista panorámica de tu… tu. – Haciendo con sus manos la forma del trasero de la joven, mientras su semblante se veía alterado.

- Ah por que estaba cabalgando en posición dos puntos. - Acoto manteniendo ese aire de inocencia.

- Dos puntos me faltaron a mi para caer fulminado… - Dijo acercándose mas a ella. – Es mas… creo… - Llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella la elevo y en un movimiento rápido dejo a Hades desamparado, la sentó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas quedando frente a frente, desabrocho los botones de la chaqueta, mientras ella lo miraba sonriente , saco dentro del pantalón la camisa de equitación, llevo su mano a la pretina del pantalón y lo jalo haciendo una ventana para sus ojos, miro dentro, levanto la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y bajo nuevamente la vista, para cerciorarse que fuese cierto lo que sus ojos veían, subió una vez mas la cabeza con la boca abierta, los ojos entrecerrados y clavando sus pupilas en las de ellas. – Eres una tramposa…. – Ella desvió la mirada tratando de parecer seria. – No llevas ropa interior.

- No hice trampas… igual así llevara ropa intima te iba a ganar, además nadie te mando a mirarme… trampas es que te hubiese bloqueado el camino.

- ¿Y crees que no me lo bloqueaste? … además no fue solo el camino, también la razón… así no podía continuar. – Admirándola divertido. – Y como no querías que te mirara si… si ibas en esa posición… ¡Por Dios amor! me has hecho hervir la sangre. – Tomándola por las mejillas y dándole un beso, apasionado ahora si podía morderle el labio inferior como había deseado hacerlo, hace un rato… - Quiero hacerte el amor ya… ya. – Susurro ahogado.

- No… no Jules tenemos que regresar… - Llevándola las manos al cuello para alejarlo.

- Pero necesito calmar esto… me estoy incendiando… mi vida… - Tratando de tomar nuevamente los labios de la joven, sabia que era imposible besarla por lo que llevo sus manos la cintura y la acomodo mejor. – Solo rózame… con eso me conformo, muévete muñeca. – llevando sus manos a las caderas de ella y moviéndola él sin esperarla. – Te amo de una manera descontrolada… no es normal cuanto te deseo… te deseo Elisa. – Succionando la barbillas de la chica – Regálame tus movimientos, eso que me hacen mandar la cordura al diablo.

- Esta bien te ayudare, pero no me quitare la ropa, no lo hare porque nos tardaremos mucho mas. – Y empezó a frotarse contra la erección del joven, mientras él le saboreaba el cuello y liberaban gemidos.

- Esto es doloroso… el pantalón no me deja… es torturante… déjame liberarme un poco. – Llevando sus manos para abrirse el jean, al estar mas cómodo. – Ahora si… continúa. – Tomando y apretando los glúteos de la chica.

- Pobre Leviatán. – Dijo Elisa con un gemido ahogado en sonrisa.

- Pobre de mi… -Subiendo sus manos y anclándose en los pechos de la joven a través de la tela, mientras sus cuerpos mantenían el movimiento de una barca a la deriva mecida por las olas, sus labios se devoraban, la respiración se agitaba, mirándose a los ojos, las manos de ella se aferraban a los cabellos en la nuca de Jules y él libero uno de los senos de la joven para con la otra mano tomar las hebras rojizas, después de varios minutos, alcanzaron un gran orgasmo sin la necesidad de que Jules tuviera que penetrar, esto fue nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo maravilloso, lo encendió como nunca.

- Amo romper la rutina. – Dijo Elisa acomodándole los cabellos, sonriente al tiempo que la respiración se le normalizaba, mientras él le acomodaba la camisa dentro del pantalón.

- Contigo amor nada se repite… absolutamente nada… siempre mejoras lo que ya me has dado. – abotonándole la chaqueta, le dio un beso mas.

- Ayúdame a bajar. – Le dijo la joven y él inmediatamente lo hizo, ella tomó las riendas de Hades y lo monto nuevamente.

- Elisa… sin galope tendido… ni posición dos puntos por favor. – Le dijo en suplica al tiempo que se abrochaba el pantalón, ella solo le dedico una sonrisa y salió al galope, llegando a la casa, al minuto apareció Jules tratando de poner cara de congoja ante la derrota.

Había pasado todo el día en el hospital pendiente del ingreso de Fabrizio, sintió sus piernas temblar cuando lo abordaron cinco doctores, dirigiéndolo inmediatamente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, encerrándose ahí por mas de cuatro horas, mientras ella esperaba sentada en una sala con Joshua dormido en sus brazos, durante la estoica espera estudiaba los rasgos del niño percatándose de que este cada vez mas se parecía a su padre, la única diferencia era que su cabello era un poco mas claro el cual estaba bastante largo pues los últimos día no se había detenido en cortárselo, acariciaba la mejilla y dibujaba la nariz exactamente igual a la de Fabrizio, reposando el dedo en la mesita que tenia en la punta.

Cuando por fin llegaron hasta ella dos de los cinco doctores, tomando asiento uno a cada lado haciendo con esto que los nervios crecieran aun mas, ella solo asintió en silencio y ellos empezaron a hablar, pero no podía entenderles nada, pues lo hacían en ingles y tal vez pensaron que ella sabría el idioma, por lo que tuvo que pedirle por favor que hablaran en francés, los galenos se disculparon y procedieron a conversar con ella, mientras uno de ellos hablaba mantenía la mirada en el niño dormido, dejando a segundos medias sonrisas tal vez a causa de la ternura que le causaba, después de mucho divagar le informaron que lo mantendrían en coma inducido para que el cerebro descansara después de las convulsiones y estas se extenderían hasta después de la operación que se llevaría a cabo dentro de quince días, ella sabia algo del proceso del coma, pero también sabia de sus consecuencias, por lo que se las hizo saber, pero los doctores le dijeron que tenían que hacerlo no había otra opción y que desde ya estaban estudiando su cuadro clínico en cuanto a sus complicaciones pulmonares a consecuencia del gas mostaza y buscar la manera de hacer su tratamiento intravenoso y así poder eliminar la traqueostomía y que este pudiese respirar por sus propios medios, le informaron que si fuese por ellos lo intervendrían inmediatamente, porque un resangrado se puede presentar en cualquier momento, pero los signos vitales del joven aun estaban demasiado débiles, que tratarían de estabilizarlo lo mejor posible en estos días. – Marión limpio con la palma de su mano una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla izquierda y bajo la mirada posándola en el niño dormido, perdiéndose en el rostro de su pequeño ángel.

Uno de ellos llevo una mano al hombro de la rubia y le dijo que la situación era bastante difícil, pero que lo tenían estable, ella solo les pidió quedarse ahí, para estar presente ante cualquier eventualidad, pero estos no lo permitieron, dejándole claro que no haría nada ahí, además de ser demasiado incomodo para el niño el cual despertó pasada las dos, comieron algo en el café del hospital, el cual tenia un gran ventanal que daba a una calle, la cual estaba todo el tiempo abarrotada de personas y automóviles, también de carruajes, los cuales llamaron mucho la atención de Joshua, quien disfrutaba de un emparedado y mantenía una conversación con su madre acerca de las comidas de Camponeschi, después de casi una hora regresaron a la sala de espera, donde entrada las cuatro de la tarde le permitieron a Marión entrar a ver a Fabrizio, siendo aquí mucho mas estrictos con la esterilización, la vistieron de pies a cabeza, el pequeño quería entrar pero no se lo permitieron a pesar de que le pidió de todas la maneras posibles al doctor, estaba por llorar, pero la rubia le hizo comprender y el doctor termino por llevárselo a la oficina para mostrarle algunos cuentos que tenia en esta, después de enterarse que este sabia leer, explicándole antes a la madre, donde quedaba su oficina para que después de los diez minutos de visita pasara a buscarlo.

Cuando Marión entro ya había una enfermera ahí, la cual no dejo que lo tocara, estaba vez ni siquiera podía acariciarle los cabellos, se percato de que habían cambiado las sondas de la traqueostomía y ese ruido tan molesto que hace cada vez que él respira, pero al menos este le decía que estaba vivo, le habían hidratado los parpados y los labios, también lo habían peinado, pues su cabello se encontraba hacia atrás, este creía sumamente rápido, ella dejo libre un suspiro que se sofoco en la mascarilla al ver los latidos del corazón de Fabrizio apreciarse, y la arritmia, como siempre la enfermera le decía que ya el tiempo había transcurrido cuando para ella apenas parecía un minuto, ante de salir solo dijo inaudiblemente "te amo" sabia de sobre manera que era absurdo, pero quería que él lo supiera.

Cuando salió de la sala de cuidados intensivos, paso por Joshua quien se termino llevando uno de los cuentos del doctor quien se lo presto para que leyese en la mañana o en la noche antes de dormir, solo basto dejarlo a solas diez minutos con el doctor y ya parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Serian la siete de la noche cuando salieron del hospital y el carro que el teniente Pétain dispuso para el traslado de la rubia esperaba por ella, quien subió al auto el cual la dejo después de unos doce minutos en la entrada del edificio de unos cinco pisos, en el tercero estaba el departamento que ocupaba la rubia con su hijo, por lo que subieron las escaleras mientras el niño le hablaba a su madre sobre el doctor y de los tantos cuentos que tenia, ya en este Marión preparo la cena mientras esta se cocinaba bañaba al pequeño, después cenaron y salieron al pequeño balcón admirando la ciudad, la cual estaba iluminada tenuemente, pero mas que despierta parecía que todos salían a esa hora a caminar, la noche enfriaba por lo que decidieron entrar después de casi una hora, llevo a Joshua a su habitación y logro dormirlo, para después ella encaminarse a su alcoba y desempacar, después tomo un baño de agua tibia, se dirigió al armario y buscaba algo para dormir lo cual encontró rápidamente no eran muchas las dormilonas que había llevado, estaba por cerrar el armario cuando su mirada se topo con una de las camisas de su esposo, de esas que ella había traído por si las necesitaba, estaba segura que así seria, esperaba regresar con él a Francia y continuar con su vida, la descolgó y la llevo a su nariz, tratando de encontrar en esta el aroma de Fabrizio, se encamino sin alejar la prenda de su olfato, apago la luz y termino por meterse a la cama adoptando posición fetal y llevándose la prenda al pecho, abrazándola con fuerza, su mirada se perdía en los rayos de la luna que jugaban en el techo de la habitación, esos que se colaban por la rendija de las cortinas, sintiendo sus ojos sumamente pesados, el cansancio estaba haciendo su trabajo y cerraba a segundos los ojos hasta que termino por sumirse en un sueño profundo.

- Mami… Mami – Escuchaba a Joshua que la llamaba, trato de abrir los ojos pero estos se encontraban sumamente pesados, la extenuación le estaba pasando factura, parpadeo varias veces ante los nuevos llamados en susurros del niño llamándola, logrando mantenerlos abierto a medias, se incorporo hasta sentarse, encontrándose a su hijo parado al pie de la cama.

- ¿Mi vida que pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? - Pregunto con voz ronca y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. – Ven acá… ven con mami. - Estirando los brazos, Joshua subió a la cama y gateo hasta ella quien lo cargo y lo abrazo.

- Lo siento mami, se que tienes sueño, pero es que no puedo dormir, me hace falta papi… lo extraño… necesito su cabello, si me quedo dormido es porque no puedo con el sueño, pero no es igual. – Hablaba dejándose abrazar y abrazando a su madre quien lo mecía mientras él descansaba su cara en el pecho de la Rubia.

- Te entiendo mi vida… mas que nadie… se como te sientes porque a mi también me hace falta para dormir, extraño demasiado el calor de su pecho. –Susurro tratando con todas sus fuerzas el no llorar.

- Mami… cuando lo veas dile que lo quiero, es el mejor papá del mundo… por eso quiero que se mejore… dile que digo yo que despierte rápido. – Levantando la cabeza y mirando a su madre a los ojos. – Pero no le digas que ya se leer, quiero ser yo mismo quien le de la sorpresa… se que no se lo podrá creer. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

- Estoy segura que se pondrá muy… muy feliz y va a ser el padre más orgulloso del mundo… ya veras. – Le dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa del niño.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo mami? – Pregunto acariciando el cuello de la rubia.

- Claro mi vida… a ver. – Tomándolo por la cintura y acomodándolo a su lado y se acostó, lo abrazo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. – Toma – Ofreciéndole un mechón dorado, mientras acariciaba la pequeña espalda, se mantenían acostados de medio lado frente a frente, Marion se perdía en la imagen de su hijo, mientras este acariciaba entre los dedos de una de sus manos las hebras que ella le había ofrecido, ella llevo la mano con que le acariciaba la espalda a la mejilla expuesta y la rozaba con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¿Mami por qué mi abuelos no quieren a papi si él es tan bueno? – Pregunto en un susurro tomando a Marión por sorpresa.

- Si lo quieren mi vida… - Ella estaba por decirle algo más pero el niño continuo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no vienen? ¿Por qué nunca están?, esta bien que papi tenga miedo porque cree que ellos están molestos con él y yo creo que si lo están, porque si no fuese así ellos viniesen a verlo. – Hablaba con tono de reproche.

- No mi amor ellos no están molestos con tu padre tampoco. – Le dijo en susurro y lentamente dándose tiempo mientras buscaba una explicación para su hijo en la cual entienda de la mejor manera que ya hay alguien mas en le lugar de Fabrizio, que sus abuelos creen que su padre no esta ausente y que aunque esta vez él intento aclarar toda esta confusión y decirles que es su hijo no le dio tiempo a hacerlo. – Veras mi vida ellos no han venido porque no saben que tu papi esta enfermo, sino te aseguro que estuviesen aquí.

- Pero no es porque papi ahora este enfermo, es que nunca han estado mami… seguro ni saben quien soy. – Dijo molesto volviéndose de espaldas a su madre. – Ya no los quiero… y no quiero que vean a papi… no los quiero. – Dijo con molestia y Marión pudo sentir que su voz temblaba, estaba reteniendo las lágrimas.

- Mi vida Joshua… hay cosas que aun no entiendes y yo no puedo explicártelas, de eso se encargara tu padre. - Acariciando los cabellos del niño. – Pero debes saber que tus abuelos te quieren.

- Igual yo no los quiero, no puedo hacerlo si no quieren a papi… - Su voz se encontraba ronca por las lagrimas. – Ni a mi tía tampoco, porque si todo el mundo me dice que yo soy igual a papi no se dio cuenta, porque no me reconoció, solo me dio una estúpida rosa… mejor se hubiese acercado a papi y le hubiese dado un abrazo. – Hablaba y ya no podía ocultar su llanto, Marión se incorporo, sentándose en la cama nuevamente para tratar de explicar.

- Porque no sabia que tu padre estaba ahí Joshua y por favor mi vida no seas tan orgulloso, se que un día comprenderás todo… se que cuando ellos te conozcan y tu a ellos los vas a querer. – Hablaba tratando de que su hijo dejara de lado el rencor para con la familia de su padre.

- Tengo sueño mami y no… no los voy a querer… mi único abuelo es el teniente Pétain, a él si lo quiero porque él quiere a papi como su hijo y eso que no lo es… lo quiere mas que su papá y de eso me doy cuenta así sea un niño. – Finiquito si dejar de lado la molestia y menos de llorar.

Marión dejo libre un suspiro y prefirió no seguir explicándole cosas a su hijo que no podía o no sabia como hacerlo, lo que si debía era decirle a su esposo cuando estuviese mejor que ya era hora de que le dijera toda la verdad, antes de que este resentimiento hacia sus abuelos creciese aun mas, debían detenerlo. Se acerco al pequeño y lo abrazos depositándole un beso en los cabellos, después de varios minutos se percato de que se había dormido.

Ella dejo libe un suspiro y volvió a acostarse al lado del niño acariciándoles los cabellos, con cuidado de no despertarlo lo volvió hacia ella y lo abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y pasando con cuidado su pulgar por donde habían corrido las lagrimas del pequeño, mientras que pensaba mañana temprano hacerse el examen de embarazo para salir de dudas, ya que tal vez el retraso se debe a todo lo vivido, porque no había tenido mas síntomas, sus ojos se cerraron una vez mas a causa del sueño.

Candy se encontraba observando el mar desde la terraza como siempre, con la mirada perdida en este, pero de repente sintió una presión enorme en el pecho, al tiempo que las lágrimas se hacían presente sin siquiera notarlas, pero estaban allí y salían con fuerzas, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y apretaba para tratar de aliviar ese dolor que no lograba entender y la había colmado sin que existiese una razón aparente, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos el dolor se hacía más fuerte. Sintió unos deseos enorme de alejarse de ese lugar, con paso apresurado regreso a su habitación pero estando en esta el aire comenzó a faltarle, así que opto por salir del lugar. Casi corriendo se encamino hasta la playa, esta se encontraba solitaria, ella respiraba profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire pero nada parecía servir de algo, el llanto se hacía más amargo y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos. Comenzó a correr a lo largo de la orilla enfocando su mirada en el inmenso océano que se abría ante ella, como tratando de ubicar algo a lo lejos, pero no sabía que podía ser exactamente, sus piernas temblaban… en realidad todo su cuerpo temblaba y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, se detuvo dejándose caer de rodillas, las olas llegaban hasta ella mojando su vestido, pero nada de eso parecía importarle, solo estaba allí con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar sin ningún tipo de reparo, solo intentado aliviar eso que llevaba dentro del pecho y la estaba ahogando.

- ¡Terry! – Grito con tanta fuerza que el sonido retumbo en todo el lugar.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo, las olas se estrellaban con fuerza en las rocas cercanas al lugar rompiéndose en mil pedazos, justo como sentía que se rompía su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma… levanto la mirada al cielo como pidiéndole ayuda a este - Tenia que encontrar la manera de poder continuar, necesitaba hacerlo pues sentía que a cada día que pasaba lejos de Terry el mundo perdía sentido, lo extrañaba demasiado… mucho más que antes, ahora su imagen no la abandonaba un solo instante, ni siquiera en sueños lograba librarse de esta; todo le recordaba a él… el mar era tan azul como sus ojos, el sol le brindaba la misma calidez que sentía cuando se abrazaba a él, hasta el sonido del viento parecía traerle su voz… estaba luchando por superar esto pero era imposible, ella no podía vivir sin Terry – Se decía en pensamientos mientras de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas.

- No te imaginas cuanto deseo regresar el tiempo… volver a esa época del colegio cuando podías estar juntos sin temores ni dudas… cuando no había nada que nos hiriese, yo sé que te he hecho tanto daño Terry… lo sé y también se que tal vez ya no tengas más oportunidades pero aún tengo tanto… tanto para darte, pero… tengo miedo Terry, no sé a qué o a quien, solo tengo miedo, no deseo volver a sufrir si tan solo pudiese entenderlo amor, yo sé que nunca dejare de amarte y a lo mejor estar separados sea un error, pero… por favor… solo necesito que veas esto que llevo dentro de mí y me ayudes a liberarme… necesito que me ayudes Terry, yo no puedo sola… no me dejes sola, te amo… te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo… si tan solo estuvieses aquí, sé que es imposible pero… lo deseo tanto, necesito que me perdones por ser tan idiota, por… por todo el daño que te hice, no sé si alguna vez nos encontremos de nuevo, solo pensarlo me… me destroza el alma, quisiera buscarte y poder escucharte, pero hay tantas cosas que no entiendo y no tienen nada que ver contigo Terry, soy yo… yo no puedo evitar lastimaste, aunque no quiera siempre termino haciendo, es como si todo lo que deseo… lo que realmente deseo me fuese imposible alcanzarlo, nosotros estamos bien y éramos felices… ¿Por tengo que cuestionar todo? ¿Por qué tantas dudas? Estoy llena de inseguridades… de miedos, tú mereces estar con una mujer así… me duele admitirlo pero es verdad… yo no soy la mujer indicada para ti, no puedo… no puedo – Decía entre sollozos con la mirada en el mar.

- Estas equivocada Candy… justamente tú eres la mujer para él, si no fuese de ese modo la vida nunca te hubiese dado otra oportunidad con Terry – Susurro una voz a su lado.

Ella se volvió a mirar y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Patty que la observaba llena de dolor y tristeza, dejo más lagrimas salir al ver que no solo había lastimado a Terry, sino también a todos aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor, esquivo la mirada de su amiga sintiéndose tan mal por todo lo que había causado, ella solo deseaba ser feliz, solo eso… pero la vida seguían empeñada en negarle eso que tanto anhelaba y peor aún lo hacía a través de ella misma, era ella quien terminaba abandonando y perdiendo todo aquello que ama.

- Candy… creo que las cosas no son como piensas, no todo está perdido… al menos no en este momento, pero si continuas en la misma actitud créeme en verdad terminaras haciéndolo, la vida no es sencilla Candy, quizás cuando éramos unos chicos lo hubiésemos visto de ese modo, las responsabilidades eran otras y también los sueños, pero ahora todo es distinto… es así como debe ser, es lo más natural – Indico la chica sentándose junto a la rubia.

- No en mi caso Patty, desde que era una niño no he hecho otra cosas que perder, primero fueron mis padres… ni siquiera llegue a conocerlos a saber quiénes eran y nunca me preocupe por saberlo… ¿Sabes por qué? – Inquirió sin volverse a mirarla. La castaña negó en silencio mirándola con ternura – Porque en el fondo temía… no quería saber la verdad, no deseaba escuchar que los motivo a abandonarme, ante todos fingía que no me importaba pero la verdad era que si lo hacía, yo también deseaba tener una familia, un papá y una mamá que se preocupasen por mí, que me leyeran un cuento antes de dormir y la mañana siguiente estuviesen allí… esperándome, soñaba con eso Patty pero nunca sucedió, yo era feliz viviendo en el hogar de Pony, en verdad lo era pero… siempre me hizo falta algo – Confeso con la voz ronca por las lágrimas, contuvo un sollozo para continuar – Con el tiempo intente desterrar de mi corazón esos pensamientos, me esforcé por conformarme con lo que Dios me había dado, con mis madres a quienes adoraba y con el padre árbol… pero un día, cuando estaba en Escocia junto a Terry todo eso que había guardado durante tanto tiempo salió de nuevo, su madre había ido a buscarlo para hablar con él… quería reconciliarse con su hijo, pedirle perdón por los años lejos de él, pero ese terco estaba tan renuente a escucharla, no quería si quiera darle una oportunidad… sentí dentro de mi pecho en ese momento la necesidad de tener una madre, que esta llegase como lo había hecho Eleonor a pedirme perdón por haberme abandonado… que me abrazase y me dijese que nunca más estaría sola; una mujer que fuese mi guía y mi estabilidad, porque aunque la hermana María y la señorita Pony se esmerasen en darnos todo su amor no era lo mismo… y en ese momento, al escuchar la súplica y el amor en la voz de Eleonor pude entenderlo… yo no deseaba nada más que una mamá – Agrego dejando el llanto correr libremente, recogió las piernas hasta pegarlas a su pecho.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ello? – Pregunto Patty limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla.

- No lo sé… pensaba que si no hablaba de ello dolía menos, justo eso pensé cuando Terry se fue… pero fue todo lo contrario, fue mucho peor… no hablar de ello no me ayudo para nada, esta vez siento que ya no puedo callarme más Patty, necesito decirle a alguien que… que no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien, es mentira… ¡Es la más grande de las mentiras! Pero esto… yo estoy arruinándolo todo ¿Recuerdas cómo me sentía cuando pensaba que todo lo sucedido con Terry había sido mi culpa? – Pregunto y Patty asintió de nuevo, ella prosiguió – Me reproche tantas veces el haberlo herido, me sentí tan mal… todo había sido en vano Patty, nuestro sacrificio, ese que yo le impuse fue completamente inútil, me sentí tan vacía cuando pude comprobarlo… esa vez cuando Susana y Nathan me hicieron saber que se casaban, en ese momento comprendí que había cometido un grave error pues yo… yo deje a Terry pensando que ella lo amaba mucho mas, que ella se lo merecía mas… ella le había salvado la vida, eso debía significar algo, así que pensé que Terry seria realmente feliz con ella, pues Susana era la mujer indicada para él, lo había demostrado… ella era mejor que yo – Expresaba llena de dolor sin dejar de llorar.

- Estabas equivocada Candy… aun lo estas, te digo la verdad, creo que en este mundo no hay nadie que ame mas a Terry que tú… - Intentaba decir cuando la rubia lo detuvo.

- Pero yo lo he hecho sufrir tanto Patty, lo he lastimado demasiado… eso no es amor, no puede ser amor… se supone que el amor es entregarte al otro por completo, velar por su bienestar y su felicidad, ser sincero y comprensivo, nada de eso se lo he ofrecido a Terry, esto no puede ser amor… debe ser algo mas, no lo sé… no lo sé – Menciono con la mirada en el mar.

- Candy estas tan llena de miedos y dudas, amiga quítate la venda que llevas en los ojos por favor, hablas de que le has hecho daño a Terry, que han sufrido mucho… que lo que comparte no es amor ¡Por Dios! Te juro que te escucho y no puedo creerlo, todo seria tan sencillo que así lo deseases, solo tienes que reunir el valor para arriesgarte… sabes cuando me escribiste hablándome de ese chico con el cual habías comenzado una relación me llene de felicidad, pero… ¿Sabes lo que veía en cada línea? – Pregunto y la rubia negó con la cabeza – Veía a una Candy llena de miedo… miedo de perderlo, estas tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo tenias un miedo enorme, cuando Annie me dijo que ese chico era idéntico a Terry y para confirmarlo me envió unas fotos del compromiso de Albert y también algunas de navidad me quede estupefacta, pero entonces comprendí a que le temías Candy… temías volver a cometer con "Fabrizio" los mismo errores que cometiste con Terry, eso era lo que te impedía ser completamente feliz… - La rubia no la dejo continuar.

- No me equivoque, ya ves que termine lastimándolo… actué de manera tan egoísta y desconsiderada y ya es muy tarde para reparar el daño que le hice – Esbozo liberando un sollozo mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

- No necesariamente tiene que ser así, te lo he dicho desde el mismo momento que llegaste, tienes una oportunidad valiosísima Candy, no e imaginas cuando personas desearían tener entre sus manos lo tú tienes en este momento… - Se detuvo sintiendo que las lagrimas la ahogaban y la presión en su pecho era mas fuerte.

- Patty… yo… - No supo que decir pues comprendió de inmediato que su amiga hablaba de Stear – Lo siento… de verdad siento mucho traerte recuerdos dolorosos... – Dijo apenada.

- No tienes nada que sentir Candy, además desde hace mucho no recuerdo a Stear con dolor, por el contrario se he enfocado en recodar solo nuestros momentos felices, no fueron muchos los días que compartimos, pero son suficientes para saber que… si algún día puedo verlo de nuevo lo primero que haría en lugar de reprocharle el haberme abandona y haberse enlistado como voluntario en la guerra sin decirle a nadie, seria darle un gran abrazo y agradecerle todo lo que me dio… por sus locuras que me hacían reír, por ese hermoso brillo que sus ojos me brindaban cada vez que sonreía para mi, por su calidez y seguridad, por decirme que era hermosa e inteligente… hasta estaba dispuesto a enseñarme todos los trucos que utilizaba para sus inventos… bueno esto ultimo no me entusiasmada mucho, pero si eso significaba compartir cosas que a él le agradaban estaba mas que dispuesta a hacerlo… también le agradecería por ese… ese beso que me dio – Pronuncio con la mirada en el cielo y una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- ¿Stear te beso? – Pregunto Candy un tanto sorprendida y divertida por la reacción de su amiga, se le notaba tan feliz y tranquila.

- Si… bueno fue solo un beso, pero tan maravilloso que jamás podre olvidarlo… mi primer beso, ni siquiera sé como paso… solo estábamos riendo por que un invento había salido mal para variar, él me tenia en brazos pues tuvimos que salir corriendo del garaje, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y… cuando pude darme cuenta él me estaba besando – Expreso con la mirada brillante y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Terry… Terry fue quien me dio mi primer beso… fue durante las vacaciones en Escocia – Confeso la rubia dejando ver media sonrisa y un hermoso brillo que iluminaba su mirada – Fue un completo desastre… yo… yo no estaba preparada y él fue tan impulsivo como siempre… - Se interrumpió sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y recordando que su primer beso con Terry cuando lo creía Fabrizio fue exactamente igual.

- Búscalo Candy… no desaproveches esta oportunidad que la vida te esta brindando, atrévete a ser feliz amiga, entrégale tus sueños, tus esperanzas, confía en él… estoy segura que no te arrepentirás, él te ama… y tú lo sabes, en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que Terry siempre te ha amando y nunca ha existido nadie en este mundo mejor para él que tú; dices que no deseas cometer los mismos errores del pasado, perfecto, empieza entonces por hacer algo que no hiciste tiempo atrás, busca a Terry y dile que lo amas mas que a nadie en este mundo y que deseas estar junto a él para siempre… dile que estas dispuesta a entregarte completamente a él, sin secretos, sin miedos o dudas… solo con ese amor que llevas en el pecho – Expreso la castaña sintiendo una gran emoción dentro de si, ella podía sentir el amor que ellos se profesaban y si estaba en sus manos unirlos no descansaría hasta hacerlo.

Candy volvió la mirar hacia el mar, dejo libre un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, después abrió los lentamente admirando ese azul que era hermoso… si era inmenso y hermoso, pero no se comparaba con el azul de aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, con ese zafiro brillante que era su color favorito en todo el mundo, luego se volvió a mirar a Patty, aun se mostraba un poco dudosa, pero una mirada que le dedicara su amiga la termino de llenar de confianza, ambas se colocaron de pie y se amarraron en un abrazo que dura cerca de un minuto, se separaron dedicándose hermosas sonrisa que llegaban a su mirada, después de eso salieron corriendo hasta la casa mientras sonreían, la rubia se sentía esperanzada, cuando llegaron se encontraron con la mirada brillante y una hermosa sonrisa, de la abuela Martha quien lucía feliz al ver que Candy por fin había recapacitado.  
Salieron con rapidez hacia la habitación que ocupaba la rubia para preparar su equipaje, dando carreras por todos lados, después de dos horas salían hacia la estación de trenes.

El sol irrumpía con fuerza a través de los ventanales iluminando el pequeño comedor ubicado junto a la cocina, donde se podía escuchar el sonido que hacían los huevos y el tocino en la sartén mientras se cocinaban, acompañados por el tararear de una canción, seguido de unos pasos que viajaban de un lugar a otro dentro del pequeño espacio. Él se esmeraba en hacer el desayuno de esa mañana, coloco la mesa y después llevo los platos, regreso a la cocina por el café y el sumo de naranja, dejando a un lado el delantal se encamino hasta la habitación pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquellos negros que tanto adora.

- Buenos días mi vida – Camino hasta ella dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Buenos… no creo que sean tan buenos, pero confió en que mejoren – Contesto ella con voz débil mientras recibía el abrazo de él.

- ¿Nauseas de nuevo? – Pregunto preocupado al ver la mirada opaca de ella.

- Horribles… espantosas y odiosas nauseas… a este paso voy a adelgazar como diez kilos – Contesto tomando asiento en la silla del comedor.

- Lo siento mi vida… - Dijo el joven acariciando con ternura el rostro desencajado de su mujer y después poso sus manos en vientre aun plano – Pequeño Neil… no seas tan malo con tu mamá, dale un respiro por favor… de lo contrario no te dará mas esos dulces que tanto te gustan, además yo no te consentiré tan seguido si sigues siendo tan malgeniado – Indico hablando en tono serio pero con ese toque de ternura que siempre utilizaba para dirigirse al bebé.

- Espero que se intimide ante tus amenazas – Pronuncio Vanessa con una sonrisa acariciando el cabello de cobrizo del chico – Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez sea una niña – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Una niña? Pues no… no creo que sea una niña… - Se interrumpió al ver que Vanessa colocaba los ojos en blanco, busco en su cabeza algo que diese contundencia a su seguridad, para él era un varón – Es un niño, mi hermana tuvo un niño… yo soy el hijo mayor de mis padres, mi padre es el hijo mayor de los suyos… y mis tías todas tuvieron varones, así que esta personita que llevas en tu vientre también lo será – Explico con convicción.

- Bueno… basándonos en esa teoría es posible, en mi familia también paso lo mismo… solo que nunca vi a algunas de mis primas con tantos malestares por el embarazo – Acoto.

- Elisa si los tuvo… fueron horribles, se la pasaba todo el día en cama, se puso delgada y pálida… parecía un fantasma la pobre – Indico Neil con pesar.

- Lucía espantosa… ¿Cómo yo? – Pregunto la morena con un puchero y la mirada brillante por las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarla

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se apresuro a decir el chico para animarla – Lucía tan hermosa como tú ahora… - Ella comprendió su maniobra y no lo dejo continuar.

- Neil no mientas, mírame nada mas… luzco pálida, delgada, con una ojeras horripilantes… ¡Estoy espantosa! – Exclamo dejando libre su llanto.

- Vanessa te juro… mírame a los ojos por favor… - Pidió tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos - Te juro que nunca he visto una mujer mas hermosa que tú, justo como estas en este momento luces preciosa mi amor ¿Quieres que te diga por qué? – Pregunto y ella asintió en silencio sin dejar de llorar – Porque llevas en tu vientre a mi hijo… al fruto de este amor que has hecho nacer en mi… porque cada día me das mas motivos para ser mejor, para crecer… me llenas de tanta felicidad que me parece mas un sueño que una realidad, a veces me despierto a medianoche y me quedo observándote, intentando alejar de mi ese temor de que seas una fantasía… que un día de estos me despierte en casa de mis padres… - Arrugo la frente ante el pensamiento, negó con la cabeza y continuo – Temo despertar un día y saber que todo ha sido un sueño… me volvería loco mi vida, amo cada gesto en ti, cada rasgo de tu cara… adoro tu cuerpo… eso lo sabes muy bien Vanessa – Agrego con una sonrisa picara – Ahora si deseas que te demuestre lo atractiva que sigues siendo para mi… lo hare, pero tienes completamente prohibido cualquier tipo de excusas o quejas o lo que sea, para impedir que lo haga, pues pienso dejarte claro y en detalle cuando me gustas… - Indico colocándose de pie y tomándola en brazos para encaminarse con ella hacia la habitación.

- Neil… espera… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – Intentaba decir así que él atrapo sus labios en un beso apasionado que le robo todo pensamiento racional.

Ya en la habitación Neil la recostó sobre la cama mientras se deshacía de la camiseta que llevaba y de sus pantalones, se acomodo a un lado de ella aun con la ropa interior puesta, mientras con manos agiles le desataba el nudo de la bata y comenzaba a acariciarle las caderas al tiempo que le devora la boca con un beso.

- Neil… Neil… espera, el desayuno… se va a enfriar – Trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Ahora tengo hambre de algo mucho más delicioso que ese pésimo desayuno que hice – Indicó sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla.

- Pero… debemos ir hasta la estación para comprar los pasajes… - Intento de nuevo.

- Iremos mas tarde – Contesto él despojándola de la bata y besándole el hombro.

- Y... yo… tengo que ir… Neil tengo que ver a la modista… tengo cita para hoy… - Dijo con la voz entrecortar por los jadeos que él provocaba en ella.

- Iras mas tarde… o mañana – Acoto al tiempo que lanzaba a un lado la ultima prenda que le quedaba para después hacer lo mismo con la de ella.

- Pero… - Trato de hablar de nuevo pero él no la dejo.

- Vanessa… puedes callarte y dejar de pensar en la boda… digamos una hora y hacerme el amor, o al menos dejar que me concentre y sea yo quien te lo haga, pero si soy yo… te tendré aquí todo el día, así que si deseas ir a la cita con tu modista… es mejor que empecemos en este preciso momento – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio intimidada y excitada ante las palabras del chico, se dejo llevar por este deseo que él provocaba en ella, aferrando sus manos a la espalda de Neil cuando este cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos con decisión, fuerza y pasión, enredándolas entre sus cabellos azabaches, para después adueñarse de su boca en un beso voraz, urgente, húmedo, cálido… un beso que alejo de inmediato toda idea de compromiso por las próximas dos horas… o tal vez mas.

* * *

_**No es la esperanza, no. Sólo es la espera  
lo que fijo me tiene a tu querencia.  
tu palpable regreso a mí, evidencia  
una ignorada ansia pasajera.**_

**_Si mucho es esperarte, aún más fuera_**  
**_esperanzarte. Ciega mi impotencia,_**  
**_no sabe de accidentes ni de esencia._**  
**_De ahí, el querer, quizás lo que no quiera._**

**_Para esperarte tengo el sentimiento._**  
**_Esperanzado, nada tengo. Un viento,_**  
**_acaso, que me enlaza a lo lejano._**

**_La esperanza es un premio gratuito_**  
**_a la espera; un don casi infinito_**  
**_por un merecimiento casi humano._**

**_La espera y la esperanza. Rafael Guillén._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	145. Capitulo 45

**Capitulo 45…**

**Me quedo mirándote a ti, encontrándote tantos motivos…**

**Yo concluyo que mi motivo mejor eres tú.**

La mujer caminaba de un lugar a otro en el salón, estaba tan furiosa que podía rompen todo lo que encontrase a su paso, pero debía controlarse, una dama jamás se permitiría dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ante todo debía estar la elegancia y la educación; aunque cuando vio salir a John del salón lo mínimo que quiso en ese momento fue lanzarle el jarrón con flores que se hallaba a su lado, pero respiro profundamente y logro controlarse… al menos unos minutos. Su esposo pretendía que ella aceptase el matrimonio de Neil y no solo eso, también pretendía que intimara con esa gentuza, con esa aprovechada que le destruiría la vida a su hijo… no podía aceptarlo, la sola idea le repugnaba, tanto como pensar en aquel desgraciado francés que estaba arruinando la vida de Elisa, aun no podía recuperarse de su impresión, ese hombre se creía el dueño de su hija, mandaba en la casa de Frank como si fuese suya, al menos la mujer de Neil parecía disimular sus verdaderas intensiones pero este… este ni siquiera se preocupaba por ocultarlo, podía tener todo el dinero que quisiese pero jamás tendría la clase y distinción de Wells, solo era un nuevo rico, el hijo de un hombre que había hecho fortuna con unas sucias minas de oro, sin abolengo, ni educación… un bárbaro, un salvaje, maleducado… ¿Cómo pudo Elisa caer en las garras de un hombre como ese? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro del salón.

- Tengo que encontrar la manera de alejarla de él… tengo que salvar a mi hija de la desgracia, esta arriesgando demasiado por un miserable como ese que no vale ni el aire que respira, por lo pronto cuento con que ella esta casada con Frank y no puede hacer nada para librarse de ese matrimonio, mi hija no ha perdido toda su cordura, ella adora a su hijo y jamás lo expondría a un escándalo o a que Frank llegue a quitárselo… ahora quien me preocupa es Neil, es él quien corre verdadero peligro, no puedo creer que Elroy no me apoyase, solo basto con que William se mostrase de acuerdo con ese matrimonio para ella se quedara callada, esta irreconocible, en otro tiempo se hubiese impuesto sobre este pero ahora… ahora lo que William dice es ley, se ha tomado el papel de cabeza de familia muy en serio y piensa que puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo, pero se equivoca – Pronunciaba en voz alta mientras miraba por el ventanal.

- No puedo quedarme así, no puedo dejar que Neil arruine su vida casándose con esa mujer… con esa… aprovechada ¿Es que acaso todos se han vuelto unos estúpidos que no se dan cuenta? Lo único que desea esa arribista en el apellido Leagan, escalar posición… quedarse con el dinero que le corresponde a mi hijo, ese que con tanto esfuerzo ha conseguido, por eso se dejo embarazar, es tan obvia… por supuesto se le ofreció a Neil en bandeja de plata y él como hombre no pudo resistirse, es una desvergonzada que no le importo entregarse a un hombre sin estar casados, nada mas allí se puede ver la clase de mujer que es y las intensiones que tiene… lo tenia todo planeado pues estoy segura que si Neil fuese él mismo de antes ella ni siquiera se hubiese fijado en él… ¡¿Pero que digo? Mi hijo ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca se hubiese fijado en ella! No la habría determinado… ni siquiera para tener una aventura pasajera, Neil… ¿Qué te paso hijo? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser ese hombre centrado y elegante que eras? ¿Cuándo perdiste tu camino chiquito? Esa víbora tuvo que hacerte algo… es la única explicación para que actúes de esa manera… te tiene embrujado, si, seguramente es eso… esas mujeres están llenas de mañas, son malas, son calculadoras, perversas… pero yo no dejare que se salga con la suya, tengo que salvarte Neil, tengo que arrancarte de las garras de esa trepadora… de esa… de esa mujerzuela – Indico con determinación, mirando a través de la ventana, estaba tan furiosa que no escucho la puerta abrirse tras de si.

- Sarah Elizabeth Leagan… te voy a decir esto una vez – Dijo tras ella la voz de su esposo en un tono que le helo la sangre y la hizo sobresaltarse, ella se volvió para mirarlo y él continuo con el mismo tono mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos haciendo con esto que la mujer se sintiese intimidada - Escúchame bien pues no pienso repetirlo… tú vas a asistir a la boda de Neil y vas a compartir con él su felicidad, vas a tratar a su esposa con el respeto y la consideración que se merece pues es la madre de tu nieto… - Decía y al ver que la mujer se disponía a protestar levanto una mano para detenerla – Lo harás y no solo a ella, también será amable con sus familiares y sus amigos, desde este mismo momento te encargaras de todos los destalles referente a la ceremonia, ya Elisa se puso en contacto con varias personas para hacer la fiesta en la mansión Wells, pero esto es deber de la madre y la madre eres tú… ya deja de hacer berrinches como si fueses una chiquilla histérica, pórtate como la mujer que eres y asume el papel que te corresponde, por una vez en tu vida actúa como la madre de Neil y Elisa no solo para apoyarlos en sus travesuras, maldades o caprichos, hazlo también ahora, apoya a tu hijo y ayúdalo a construir su felicidad… - Ella lo detuvo, casi temblando de la ira.

- Querrás decir que me quede cruzada de brazos y sonriendo mientras veo como se enrumba hacia un precipicio, mientras veo como esa mujer se adueña de su voluntad y lo convierte en un títere… - Intentaba seguir cuando él la detuvo.

- ¿Un títere? ¡Por Dios mujer! Neil nunca había sido tan independiente como lo es ahora, es un hombre que ha conseguido lo que tiene gracias a su esfuerzo, a la oportunidad que le dio William y al apoyo que le da día a día Vanessa Avellaneda, mientras tú estas paseándote de tienda en tienda gastándote el poco dinero que hemos logrado recuperar, jugando cartas con tus amigas y viendo a quien destrozarle la vida con chismes… tu hijo esta junto a esa mujer trabajando incansablemente para ser quien es, si alguien merece estar al lado de Neil es ella, ese títere del que hablas murió en cuanto dejo de depender de ti – Menciono mirándola a los ojos sabía que le estaba haciendo daño pero debía hacerle entender que Neil ya era un hombre y necesitaba del apoyo de su familia, al menos en esta ocasión - No seas intransigente Sarah, bríndale un poco de confianza a tu hijo y date la oportunidad de conocer a esa chica, tal vez termines llevándote una sorpresa y veas que nuestro hijo no pudo hacer mejor elección, se enamoro mujer… Neil ha decidido con el corazón y eso es lo importante, respecta su decisión, no intentes persuadirlo de cambiarla, si le causas daño a su mujer también se lo estarás haciendo a él y a su hijo… a tu nieto Sarah – Agrego en un tono mas amable.

- Ni siquiera estamos seguro que sea hijo de Neil… y no me puedes obligar a ponerme al mismo nivel de esa mujer y menos de su familia – Sentencio con seguridad.

- Perfecto, es tu decisión y como dices no puedo obligarte… entonces ve hablando con los abogados de tu familia porque deseo el divorcio, no pienso seguir casado con una hiena a quien le importan mas las habladurías de la gente que la felicidad de sus hijos – Dijo en tono calmado pero serio mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? No te atreverás a hacerlo John… ¡No te atreverás a humillarme de esa manera! – Dijo casi a gritos con los ojos abiertos de manera exorbitantes.

- Ponme a prueba si deseas, pero te aconsejo que no abuses de tu buena suerte Sarah, podrías terminar lamentándolo – Contesto con la mirada brillante por la rabia.

Se quedaron unos segundos manteniéndose las miradas, los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas pero ni un instante se doblego ante su marido, levanto la barbilla con altanería para después darle la espalda y volverse hacia la ventana, clavando su mirada en el jardín; John dejo libre un suspiro pesado cerrando los ojos un momento y después de eso salió del salón cerrando la puerta detrás de si con tanta fuerza que el estruendo retumbo en todo el lugar, Sarah no se volvió a mirar, solo se sobresalto un poco mientras las palabras de su esposo retumbaban en su cabeza y sentía que el mundo ahora si se le venia encima.

El silencio que reinaba en el lugar era apenas interrumpido por el leve sonido de la cucharilla de plata dando un toque sutil y armónico a la fina porcelana de las tazas de té, el ocaso comenzaba a instalarse bañando con sus colores y su calidez la hermosa propiedad de los Andley, desde el salón de té de la matrona se podía apreciar gran parte del paisaje que rodeaba a la misma, esta casa era verdaderamente una joya que resaltaba entre las demás propiedades de Chicago, había pertenecido a la familia desde su inicios, llenándolos de orgullo, no solo por su extensión sino también por su esplendor, aunque desde hacia mucho no se ofrecían bailes y algún otro evento de carácter social, seguía siendo lo que fue años atrás, cuando estaba en su apogeo; un ejemplo de elegancia, clase y distinción.

- Emilia… te noto un poco desencajada ¿Te preocupa algo querida? – Pregunto Katherine mirando a la mujer a los ojos con evidente preocupación.

- Katherine… hija, quisiera decirte que todo esta bien, pero… no es así, esta situación de Candice me tiene tan angustiada, esa chica siempre fue un problema… haciendo las cosas a su manera, enfrentándose a todo aquel que desease hacerla entrar por el camino de las buenas costumbres, revelándose a cualquiera que buscase mostrarle un poco de protocolo o comportamiento social… - La mujer se interrumpió dejando libre un suspiro y después continuo – Cuando llego de ese viaje con William se veía distinta, no insistió en regresar al hospital… a ese trabajo… a la labor de caridad que venia haciendo tiempo atrás – Se corrigió al ver que la mujer abrió los ojos al escuchar la palabra trabajo – Pensé que había dejado de lado ese empeño altruista que tenia, claro todo esto tuvo lógica cuando meses después llegasen los Di Carlo, me dije a mi misma que el cielo era grande, pues no solo mi sobrino había encontrado a una mujer maravillosa con quien compartir su vida, sino que también Candice se había prometido con un joven elegante, de buena familia, fuerte y decidido, con rasgos que cualquier mujer desearía para sus nietos, creí que ellos estaban salvados… que al fin la familia Andley tendrías los herederos que un apellido como el nuestro se merece – Pronuncio con voz apesadumbrada, sorbió un poco de su té y la rubia pudo ver el temblor en su mano.

- Temes que todo esto que ocurrió con ellos pueda atrasar los planes ¿No esa así? – Inquirió dando un sorbo ella también a su té.

- Efectivamente… es a lo que mas le temo Katherine, ahora mucho mas que antes, ese chico resulto ser el hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester… esto parece una locura pero… - La mujer no sabia como expresar su preocupación, respiro profundamente para continuar – La verdad no sé como quedaron las cosas entre los Di Carlo y los Grandchester… al parece el duque no tomara acciones legales contra los suegros de William, supongo que debe haber un motivo de peso para ello y tengo que confesar que eso me alivia mucho… pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por la situación entre Candice y este joven, puedes imaginar lo beneficioso que seria que ella se casase con él, evidentemente el joven heredaría el titulo de su padre y como consecuencia Candice White se convertiría en duquesa, algo por demás extraordinario… pero esa actitud de ella, irse así… sin hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, esta arruinando todo… jamás conseguirá una oportunidad mejor que esta, además no es una niña, ya tiene veintitrés años… su tiempo para casarse cada vez es menos, no quiero ni pensar que termine encaprichándose de nuevo con eso de quedarse soltera – Expreso en un torrente de palabras la mujer.

- Entiendo tu punto Emilia y créeme estoy totalmente a tu favor… solo que… bueno en el caso de Candice seria perfecto que ella arreglase las cosas con su prometido, un matrimonio con Terruce Grandchester seria extraordinario como dices, su padre es uno de los hombres mas influyentes en toda Inglaterra, tal vez el mas influyente después del Rey Jorge V, es uno de sus favoritos eso no es secreto para nadie y es muy probable que vea con buenos ojos a Terruce para ser el sucesor de Richard Grandchester… pero existe algo que creo estas obviando querida y eso si es muy importante – Señalo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué podría ser? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- El asunto con los Di Carlo… ¿No has pensado que tal vez los duques de Grandchester no hayan hecho nada hasta el momento por no contar con pruebas suficientes o por consideración a su hijo? Es factible que solo estuviesen aguardando el momento indicado para llevar a Luciano Di Carlo ante la justicia… lamento agregarte otra carga Emilia – Dijo al ver como la mujer se tensaba, fingiendo pesar continuo – Pero no puedes permitir que todo esto manche el buen nombre de los Andley, un escándalo de esa magnitud significaría un daño irreparable a la familia, estarían en boca de todo el país… sin hablar de lo que suceda cuando los duques lleguen a Europa con su hijo vivo, las personas comenzaran a hacer preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, nadie puede volver de la muerte así como así y no causar revuelo, menos él quien ya traía una fama ganada por sus constantes… digamos… desaires a su padre y a todo lo que tuviese que ver con la realeza… créeme en algún momento todo esto saldrá a la luz y será una verdadera tragedia – Agrego con voz ronca y seria.

- Pero… no necesariamente tiene que ser así, tú viste la actitud de los duques de Grandchester para con Fransheska, no se veían molestos o indignados con ella… por el contrario la duquesa la trataba con afecto, no creo que estén planeando alguna acción legal en contra del padre de la chica y se comporten con ella de esa manera – Comento intentando parecer segura.

- Puede que tengas razón… quizás te estoy angustiando sin necesidad, discúlpame Emilia es solo que… ustedes se han convertido en mi familia durante estos meses y lo ultimo que deseo es que se vean envueltos en habladurías y menos sin tener nada que ver con todo este absurdo… aun no logro entender que sucedió verdaderamente, intente persuadir a William para que me contase algo pero fue imposible, esquiva el tema totalmente – Pronuncio con voz calmada y clavando sus ojos en el jardín.

- Te lo agradezco muchísimo Katherine, de verdad… tú eres una amiga maravillosa y créeme desde hace mucho te considero como parte de esta familia, yo también trate de hablar con mi sobrino de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero fue inútil, esta completamente cerrado a hablar sobre el tema, solo me pidió paciencia… como si no hubiese sido suficiente con toda la que he tenido que dedicarle a Candice en estos años, te aseguro que esta chica me enviara a un hospital como no se aparezca en este casa en los próximos días y responda por sus actos – Sentencio con molestia.

- No debemos desistir en nuestro empeño por saber toda la verdad Emilia, debemos estar al tanto de todo esto para poder retirarnos a tiempo y salir bien libradas en caso que se desate una tempestad, no quiero parecer pesimista… en verdad amiga, pero cuando los Grandchester hagan publico el regreso de su hijo… cosas que deben hacer tarde o temprano, comenzara todo un misterio alrededor del joven, sabes lo interesante que resulta esto para la monarquía, se empeñaran en conocer todo acerca de él y terminaran llegando a la verdad, verán que Luciano Di Carlo cometió un delito… que es un delincuente y que solo esta en las calles gracias a la bondad de los duques de Grandchester; lo que mas temo es que su fechoría termine perjudicando a William, él esta directamente ligado al hombre pues este es el padre de su prometida… eso podría arruinar la reputación de mi amigo, todos estos años de esfuerzo se vendrían abajo – Indico mostrándose angustiada.

- Nada de eso pasara Katherine… mi sobrino no tiene nada que ver con ese delincuente… él simplemente es… - Se interrumpió al no encontrar fundamentos a su favor.

- El padre de la que será la esposa de William, el abuelo de los herederos de esta familia… un hombre así no puede ser el ejemplo de los futuros Andley… seria una completa catástrofe Emilia ¿Qué será de esos niños si son criados bajo la influencia de ese malhechor? Además que su futuro se verán completamente marcado por un error del cual no son siquiera culpables, yo comprendo que le tengas mucho cariño a Fransheska, es una chica maravillosa, hermosa e inteligente… pero lamentablemente lleva sobre sus espaldas la macha del delito que cometió su padre, debes ser objetiva Emilia, debes velar por el bienestar de los tuyos, protegerlos y mantenerlos lejos de escándalos que pueden terminar arruinándolos para siempre, no puedes darte el lujo en estos momentos de flaquear por sentimentalismos, tú eres el centro de esta casa, su eje… la fuerza que los mantiene a flote, no puedes permitir que otros lleguen para causarles daño – Señalo mostrándose completamente angustiada.

- Pero… yo… no sé que debo hacer… mi sobrino esta comprometido con esa chica, esta enamorado de ella… será imposible hacerlo desistir, además ella es inocente de todo lo que su padre haya hecho… - Intentaba decir cuando la mujer la detuvo.

- De eso no estamos completamente seguras, no hasta que sepas a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió, imagínate que esa chica también haya sido cómplice del delito de su padre, es algo bastante probable si tomamos en cuentas que es imposible que ella no hubiese notado que quien estaba en su casa era Terruce Grandchester y no su hermano Fabrizio Di Carlo… todo esto se complica a cada momento que pasa Emilia, pero si aun Fransheska resulta ser inocente, cosa que sinceramente dudo pues si no tu sobrino no estuviese tan cerrado a hablar de ello; si deseas saber lo que pienso, para mi William estaba al tanto de todo y se mantuvo callado para proteger a Fransheska, él esta enamorado de la chica y haría cualquier cosas para impedir que alguien pudiese dañarla, hasta enfrentarse contigo si el caso se llega a dar… este no es asunto que me incumba a mi pero… he notado entre ellos cierta cercanía que… Emilia yo no quisiera, de verdad, no quisiera angustiarte mas, pero es que me siento tan impotente ante lo que esta sucediendo, es como si me encontrase atada de manos mientras veo a mi amigo enrumbarse a un abismo y eso me tiene tan preocupada… tú siempre has confiado en Fransheska Di Carlo, pero existe algo en ella que no me termina de convencer y todo esto solo ha afianzado esta sensación que ya tenia – Expuso mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Katherine? ¿A que actitud de Fransheska te refieres? Háblame con sinceridad por favor – Pidió la mujer intentando controlar sus nervios.

- Bueno… la verdad no sé si hablarte de esto… es que son temas que no deben ser tocados y menos entre dos damas como nosotras… pero, de verdad quiero ayudarte y hacer lo que sea necesario para evitar que esto llegue a mayores, veras… un día me encontraba paseando por el jardín y se me antojo ir hasta el invernadero, ese lugar que Albert le obsequio a ella – Se detuvo evaluando la actitud de la mujer y al ver que tenia toda su atención continuo – En esa ocasión los encontré allí, estaban compartiendo un beso… es normal que estando comprometidos estos actos entre ellos se den, están enamorados y se gustan, pero… ese beso no sé… me pareció demasiado intimo para ser de un par de novios – Se interrumpió de nuevo al ver que la matrona no captaba su idea, dejo libre suspiro – Esa no ha sido la única muestra de cariño exagerada, si lo podemos llamar así, que he visto en ellos… han habido muchas y una como mujer conoce a la otra, si te soy completamente sincera y sin ánimos de levantar calumnias contra esa chica… yo creo que su relación con William ha traspasado ciertos limites… - La mujer la interrumpió de inmediato.

- ¡Eso no puede ser Katherine! – Exclamo en voz baja pero de inmediato retomo su postura – Fransheska Di Carlo es una chica criada bajo altos criterios morales, su madre es una mujer intachable… la misma chica se ve muy centrada, además mi sobrino es un caballero y jamás actuaria de manera distinta a la que han actuado los hombres de esta familia – Agrego indignada por la sugerencia de la mujer.

- Eso lo comprendo perfectamente Emilia y créeme lo he analizado muy bien, no sabes cuantas veces quise comentarte algo y si no lo hice antes fue por darle ese voto de confianza a mi amigo, pero no podemos obviar el hecho de que William es un hombre de treinta años, no es un chiquillo que se conforma con besos castos y caricias decorosas; Fransheska es joven y esta muy enamorada de él… pero como te dije – Se corrió al ver que esta táctica no le estaba dando el resultado que esperaba – Son solo suposiciones mías, a lo mejor tú estas en lo cierto y ellos han respectado la confianza depositada en ambos, olvida todo lo que te dije por favor… pero algo si me queda claro y es que debemos hacer algo para impedir que el escándalo de los Di Carlo arruine a los Andley – Menciono mirando a la mujer.

- El compromiso de William fue anunciado por todo lo alto, ya casi todo esta listo para que se celebre la boda el próximo mes… hacer algo en este momento resulta imposible, además la chica puede perfectamente desligarse de su familia, cuando ellos regresen a Italia el escándalo se ira con ellos también – Esbozo en un tono mas tranquilo.

- Me gustaría pensar que así será pero debemos tomar todas las previsiones Emilia… el error de Luciano Di Carlo ya la ha manchado a ella, si se casa con William esa mancha también lo cubrirá a él y si todo esto llega a hacerse publico, los bancos Andley pueden venirse abajo ¿Quién confiaría sus bienes mas preciados a un hombre que se hace el indiferente ante un delito? – Pregunto sembrado profundamente la duda en la matrona.

- Yo… me siento atadas de manos Katherine, mi familia esta en peligro… y no sé que hacer… no sé que hacer para mantenerlos a salvo, todo el esfuerzo de años y años, no puedo permitir que nada arruine la reputación de los Andley y menos la de William, todas las esperanzas de un futuro están sembradas en él… yo… no sé… pero… - La mujer no pudo continuar pues un sollozo que escapo de su garganta se lo impidió.

- Emilia… por favor querida no te angusties de esa manera, me destroza verte así – Expreso la mujer acercándose hasta la matrona para abrazarla e intentar consolarla – No estas sola en todo esto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… ten por seguro que encontraremos la manera de librar a William de esta situación, yo haría cualquier cosa por tu sobrino, cualquier cosa, nunca dudes de ello por favor y ahora cálmate que todo esto le puede hacer daño a tu salud, te necesito fuerte y centrada… - Se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos – Haremos todo lo que sea necesario para mantener el apellido de los Andley en el lugar que tiene, no dejaremos que nadie lo dañe querida, puedes jurarlo – Dijo con la vista clavada en las pupilas vidriosas de la matrona, le dedico una sonrisa para llenarla de confianza y después la abrazo de nuevo. – Si Emilia, haremos todo lo necesario para que sea yo quien salve a William de ese matrimonio – Pensó mientras un brillo se instalaba en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

El sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo iluminando cada espacio del extenso paisaje que rodeaba la mansión, el auto se desplazaba de manera normal, mas ella sentía que cada hora que pasaba era una eternidad, desde el mismo momento en el cual tomo el tren que la regresaría a Chicago una ansiedad insoportable se había adueñado de ella, quería tener alas para llegar mas rápido o tener poderes mágicos como en los cuentos o cualquier cosas que la ayudase a estar en este lugar y ahora que estaba a solo segundos de conseguirlo sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, lo mas lógico es que él no estuviese aquí… aunque los duques se habían hospedado en la casa, pero conociéndolo, seguramente se encontraría con los Di Carlo, se había visto tentada a llegar directamente hasta la casa de estos, pero desistió pues necesitaba calmarse, no podía llegar de buenas a primeras y pretender que todo se solucionase así, debían sentarse y hablar largamente de lo ocurrido – El auto se detuvo frente a la inmensa fachada sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Hemos llegado señorita – Le informo el chofer el taxi mirándola.

- Muchas gracias – Contesto mirando la casa, saco dinero de su bolso para pagarle mientras el hombre bajaba y la ayudaba a bajar, para después llevar su maleta hasta la puerta.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa extendiéndole unos billetes, después se volvió hacia la puerta respiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire y armarse de valor, sabia que lo que le esperaba con Albert no seria para nada sencillo; durante el viaje de regreso pudo pensar mucho mejor las cosas y se sintió avergonzada por su actitud, había sido impulsiva, egoísta, infantil… hasta estúpida de algún modo, culpo a todo el mundo de lo que le pasaba, pero en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar que ella no estaba libre de pecado en todo esto, que por el contrario había actuado de peor manera que Terry y no contenta con ello se marcho sin siquiera aceptar escucharlo, bueno… eso fue lo mismo que él hizo cuando vio la fotografía, si, eso mismo hizo él y ella se sintió morir en ese entonces, se sentía impotente y defraudada al ver la poca confianza que el joven había depositado en su amor… ahora que analizaba todo eso se sentía mucho peor y sus esperanzas de una reconciliación con Terry eran cada vez menos, mucho conseguiría si al menos él aceptaba hablar con ella – El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola sobre saltarse.

- ¿Piensas quedarte parada allí todo el día? – Inquirió Albert en un tono que ella nunca le había escuchado y su mirada era fría.

- Yo… - Trago en seco para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta mientras las lagrimas nadaban en sus ojos – Lo siento… de verdad… lo siento – Dijo con la voz estrangulada.

- Creo que hará falta mucho mas que un "lo siento" para arreglar las cosas Candy… esta vez no será tan sencillo, vamos pasa… debemos hablar – Indico tomando la maleta de la chica y encaminándose hacia el interior – Arthur lleva la maleta de Candice a su habitación por favor – Pidió entregándola al hombre, después la miro a ella y le hizo un ademan para que se dirigiese hacia el despacho del rubio.

- Albert… yo sé que me porte… - Intentaba decir cuando una mirada de él la detuvo.

- Toma asiento y antes que empieces a hablar déjame a mí hacerlo – Indicó apoyándose en el escritorio al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y clavaba la mirada en ella.

- Por favor no me mires de esa manera – Esbozo dejando libre un par de lagrimas que cayeron a sus manos entrelazadas en su falda, rehuyendo la mirada del rubio. – Yo sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien… pero trata de comprenderme por favor… - Decía cuando él la detuvo.

- Siempre lo he hecho Candy, todos estos años no he hecho otra cosa que intentar comprenderte, ponerme en tu lugar… todos estos años he estado allí para ti, para apoyarte, cuidarte, consolarte… ¿Sabes cuan importante eres para mi? – Pregunto dolido, no quería lastimar a Candy ni poner mas peso sobre sus espaldas, pero tampoco se podía quedar callado y aplaudir su actitud - ¿Sabes qué? Dudo que al menos tengas una mínima idea de ello… - Dijo mirándola a los ojos sintiendo las lagrimas ahogándolo.

- ¡No! No digas eso Albert… - Intento hablar de nuevo pero él no la dejo.

- Lo digo porque es lo que siento Candice, solo basto un error… un error de mi parte para que tú decidieras lanzar años de compañía y amistad… de hermandad a un agujero ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso? Has sido lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia… estuve allí cuando Elisa y Neil intentaban perjudicarte, tratando de ayudarte aun poniéndome en su contra… contra esos que eran mi familia, estuve cuando murió Anthony, dándote consuelo a ti, mientras yo mismo me sentía destrozado y solo, porque lo único que tenia de mi hermana se había ido también, me fui a Londres tras de ti para velar que todo estuviese bien… aun cuando tu separación con Terry yo estuve allí para ti, para apoyarte y hacerte ver que contabas conmigo, que podías salir adelante… cuando sucedió lo del accidente en el cual lo creímos muerto supere mi dolor de haber perdido a un amigo para consolarte a ti y luche todos los días para evitar que te cayeras… he estado a tu lado todo el tiempo Candy ¡Todo el tiempo! Hasta estuve a punto de abandonar Italia y viajar a cualquier otro país en Europa para mantener tu estabilidad emocional, todo por cuidarte… ¿Sabes lo que hubiese significado eso? Haber perdido a Fransheska… yo me hubiese alejado de ella, no me hubiese dado el tiempo de conocerla como siempre me solía pasar con todas las mujeres que he conocido en mi vida, lanzado al viento cualquier posibilidad de ser verdaderamente feliz junto a una mujer extraordinaria que me llenase por completo… y todo por cuidarte de ti, no eres la única que se ha sacrificado en esta vida Candy – Expreso sintiendo que un peso lo liberaba, pero al mismo tiempo que su corazón se encogía de dolor por verla así y por todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Yo… comprendo como te sientes y créeme lamento mucho haberte causado tanto daño, parece que eso es lo único que logro hacerle a las personas que me rodean, me porte como una estúpida… como una egoísta y una desconsiderada con todos, pero sobre todo contigo, tú eres mi hermano, yo te adoro Albert y haberte herido me duele muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuanto… lamento por todo lo que te he hecho pasar durante estos años, por mi culpa no vivías tu vida, eso era injusto… nunca fue mi intención causarte tantos problemas y comprendería perfectamente si no quieres verme nunca mas… solo quiero que sepas que yo te quiero muchísimo y que eres mi familia, mi hermano, lo único que he considerado verdaderamente mío… porque como dices siempre has estado allí para mi, sin importar la situación o las consecuencias que esto hubiese traído para ti… solo perdóname por haber sido tan ciega y mezquina – Dijo mientras dejaba correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas, se coloco de pie y camino para alejarse de allí.

- ¿A dónde piensas que vas Candy? – Pregunto él suavizando un poco el tono y relajando un poco su postura mientras la miraba.

- Yo… no lo sé… tal vez al Hogar de Pony… la verdad no lo sé – Contesto dejando libre un sollozo y llevándose la mano a la cara para limpiar las lagrimas.

- No iras a ningún lado… - Indico con determinación mientras se encaminaba a ella – Ven acá mula… pues eres igual de terca que una, yo que pensaba que no había persona mas intransigente en este mundo que la tía abuela… tú te llevaste el premio – Indico mirándola a los ojos y colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.

- Albert… perdóname… por favor, estoy realmente arrepentida de lo que hice, no debí salir así de la casa, sin escuchar a nadie, sin siquiera hablar contigo… pero yo me sentía tan mal… estaba confundida, tenia miedo… no entendía nada y lo peor era que no deseaba hacerlo, me cegué ante mi propio dolor olvidando que ustedes también debían estar pasando por una situación tan complicada como la mía… de verdad perdóname por todo… y no me odies por ser tan tonta y egoísta, no soportaría perder tu cariño – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras los de ella se encontraban brillante por las lagrimas.

- Yo jamás podría odiarte Candy… te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo y nunca, nunca perderás mi cariño, hemos estado unidos por tantos años que seria imposible alejarme de ti y hacer como si no me importaras, no podría... pero por favor Candy, no actúes de manera impulsiva de nuevo, ya no eres una niña y tus actos tienen consecuencias mucho mas grandes de lo que tenían antes, no puedes ir por allí tomando decisiones a la ligera sin saber como las tomaran los demás, sin saber cuanto daño pueden causar… debes pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, creo que los años que han pasado no han sido en vano y te han enseñado lo suficiente como para que cometas los mismos errores de nuevo, salir huyendo nunca te ha servido de nada Candy – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo sé… y prometo no volver a cometer estupideces como estas… bueno al menos pondré todo de mi parte para no hacerlo, pero algo si te aseguro… y es que nunca mas me volveré a ir sin antes hablar contigo y pedirte consejo – Indico con la voz aun ronca.

- Me alegra escuchar eso… pero por lo pronto me conformo con que me prometas que antes de tomar una decisión pensaras en las demás personas que esta implica, mas si de ella dependen tantas cosas Candy – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo prometo… juro que lo hare, gracias Albert… gracias por ser mi hermano, por quererme tanto y por estar allí conmigo siempre, por ser mi apoyo incondicional… la verdad no se que hubiese sido de mi si tú no hubieses estado a mi lado todas esas veces que te necesite – Menciono con la mirada brillante.

El rubio le dio un abrazo muy fuerte que duro cerca de un minuto, fortaleciendo esa promesa que ella le había hecho y también el lazo que los unía, confiaba en que Candy hubiese aprendido la lección y de verdad pensase mejor las cosas antes de caer en los mismos errores que por extraño que pudiesen parecer siempre eran los mismos. Después de ese abrazo intercambiaron unas palabras mas, pero el rubio le sugirió que subiese a descansar pues el viaje desde Florida resultaba agotador, además noto que Candy estaba llena de cierta esperanza con respecto a un reencuentro con Terry y aunque no lo expreso con palabras él lo capto de inmediato no en vano llevaba años junto a ella, ahora lo complicado seria decirle que el chico se había marchado a Nueva York con planes de viajar a Europa en compañía de sus padres; evadió el tema con maestría pues antes de hablar de Terry debía ver a Luciano Di Carlo, su suegro le había insistido hasta el cansancio para tener una reunión con ella.

Cuando Candy bajo tres horas después ya mas descansada se encontró con los Di Carlo en el salón de la casa, al verla se colocaron de pie de inmediato, ella se tenso un poco pues si ellos estaban allí seguramente Terry también lo estaría y aunque había pensado que estaba preparada para este momento los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de ella, con pasos lentos llego hasta los italianos, junto a ellos se encontraba Albert, pero no vio a Terry por ningún lado.

- Buenos días Candy… ¿Cómo has estado? – La saludo Fransheska más propia del momento.

- Hola Fran… bien… Fiorella, Luciano – Saludo la chica sin lograr esbozar una sonrisa.

- Hola Candice – Menciono la dama observándola intentando parecer calmada.

- Candice, tal vez te resulte un tanto desconcertante nuestra presencia aquí… pero la verdad es que le insistí… bueno todos le insistimos a Albert para tener una conversación contigo, quizás no sea el momento pero es realmente importante que hablemos – Le hizo saber Luciano al tiempo que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Por supuesto… la verdad es que también deseaba hablar con ustedes, solo que en este momento me gustaría hablar con… - Decía cuando Albert la interrumpió.

- Él no esta aquí Candy… - Señalo al ver que su hermana paseaba la mirada disimuladamente por el salón en busca de Terry.

- Es… esta bien… - Contesto la chica algo desconcertada ante la actitud del rubio y de los Di Carlo, de inmediato sintió su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza.

Albert les indico continuar en su despacho con una ademan, todos de inmediato se encaminaron hasta este y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Candy pudo ver el miedo en la de ella, se acerco y le acaricio la espalda con ternura para llenarla de confianza, entraron al lugar y todos se ubicaron en los sillones, el ambiente era tan pesado que apenas lograban respirar con normalidad, Luciano se aclaro la garganta para continuar, mientras Candy y Albert enfocaban toda su atención en él.

- Bueno… Candy supongo que debes tener cientos de preguntas con respecto a lo que sucedió con Terruce y por supuesto que deseas tener las respuestas a todas lo antes posible… antes de hablar con él, para eso estamos nosotras aquí… existe algo que deseo dejarte en claro desde un principio, el único responsable de esta situación he sido yo, ni Fiorella, ni Fransheska… ni el mismo Terruce estaban al tanto de lo que yo había hecho, incluso mi hija paso todos estos años creyendo que quien estaba junto a nosotros era su hermano Fabrizio… solo Fiorella logro descubrir que no era así desde el mismo instante que llegue a casa con él, era lógico pues es imposible engañar a una madre, pero Fran era aun pequeña y la ilusión de tener a su hermano de nuevo junto a ella, aunado a mi insistencia de hacérselo creer, terminaron por convencerla que era así… estarás pensado que soy una especie de monstruo manipulador y desalmado que se aprovecho de la desgracia de unos para salvarse de la propia, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo pues yo mismo lo considero así, aun con el perdón de mi familia… sé que Dios jamás me perdonara lo que le hice a mi hijo… y lo que le hice después a Terruce – Pronuncio con la voz ronca por las lagrimas, respiro profundamente aferrando el agarre que tenia a la mano de su esposa quien lo miraba para llenarlo de confianza.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo…como paso todo esto? - La rubia se limpio una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- Por favor Candy quiero que escuches atentamente, lo que mas deseamos es que comprendas todo lo ocurrido y que antes de tomar cualquier decisión con respeto a tu relación con Terry, sepas que él nunca quiso hacerte daño, por el contrario siempre quiso protegerte y que te ama tanto que aun lejos de ti siempre estuviste presente en su vida, tú eras lo único que lograba recordar de su pasado… no claramente pero estabas allí – Indico Fransheska quien estaba al tanto de muchas cosas del joven, algunas que ni siquiera sus padres sabían.

Luciano dejo libre suspiro lento y pesado y comenzó a relatar toda la historia, deseaba hacerle saber con detalle a Candy todo pues seria la única manera en la cual ella comprendería el porque se había llevado a Terruce y aunque terminase odiándolo que era lo mas seguro, no se guardaría nada, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para devolverle al joven todo lo que había perdido por su culpa. Después de casi una hora Luciano llegaba al final del relato de lo sucedido, durante ese minuto pudo notar el dolor y la tensión en la rubia, también en su esposa y su hija, al menos Albert se notaba mas tranquilo, pero en varias ocasiones lo vio cerrar los ojos y suprimir un suspiro, no dudaba que su yerno también estuviese pensando que era un hombre maquiavélico, un delincuente, un miserable que se merecía estar tras las rejas por el delito cometido, al final pudo ver como la rubia tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar, de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas silenciosas.

- Yo… lo siento tanto Candy… de verdad hija, no sabes cuando lo lamento, sé que no tengo perdón por lo que hice… no tengo excusas tampoco… aunque me encontraba desesperado por la muerte de mi hijo no tenia ningún derecho… - Se detuvo al ver como la chica se coloca de pie haciéndole un ademan con la mano para que no siguiese y le daba la espalda, la vio negar con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los sollozos.

- ¡¿Acaso no pensó en el dolor de las personas que amábamos a Terry? – Pregunto en un grito mientras se volvía para mirarlo con furia. - ¡¿Se imagina cuantas noches pase llorado por él? Aun estando frente a su tumba en Nueva York, yo no podía creerlo… no podía creer que él estuviese muerto… mi alma y mi corazón se negaban a creerlo… ¡No era Terry quien estaba en ese ataúd! Nosotros nos deshacíamos de dolor ante el cuerpo de alguien mas, mientras usted pensaba en su plan maestro… - Decía ahogándose con los sollozos y con la ira que la hacia vibrar, sentía tanta impotencia que estaba realmente tentada a golpear a Luciano.

- Candy… intenta calmarte por favor – Pidió Albert rodeando con un brazo los hombros de la chica pues la veía muy perturbada.

- Te juro que si pudiese devolver el tiempo… - Habla el hombre pero ella no lo dejo.

- ¡¿Devolver el tiempo? No me haga reír Luciano… nada de lo que… ¡Por Dios! – Exclamo alejándose del abrazo del rubio y caminando hasta el ventanal.

- Candy… yo sé que nada de lo que te diga mi esposo en este momento lograr aliviar el dolor y la impotencia que sientes, créeme yo sé perfectamente lo que se siente perder a alguien importante… yo perdí a mi hijo y es un dolor que jamás te abandona, pero piensa en la oportunidad que tienes entre tus manos en este momento… aférrate a ella y no la desperdicies ante poniendo el orgullo o llenándote de dudas, te aseguro que no vale la pena encerrarte tras un dolor y un odio y alimentarlo por años de ti misma, esto puede terminar matándote hija… perdónanos por favor por todo el daño que te hemos causado – Expreso Fiorella comprendiendo la actitud de la joven, entendiendo que lo mejor era marcharse.

- ¿El hotel donde mantuvo a Terry era El Palace verdad? – Inquirió la chica sin volverle, cuando sintió que ellos comenzaba a alejarse.

- Si… fue allí donde me hospede cuando todo sucedió – Respondió Luciano sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar mientras la ira y el dolor la destrozaban por dentro, sus manos apretadas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo mostraban los nudillos completamente blancos, dio un par de pasos y todos se esperaron lo peor pues la mirada de la chica era una amenaza evidente, pero ella solo se quedo mirando a Luciano directamente a los ojos un minuto antes de salir y lanzar la puerta con tal fuerza que hizo retumbar el sonido en todo el lugar; todo los presentes se quedaron en silencio sin saber si aliviarse o tensarse ante la reacción de la rubia. Candy corría con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de la casa, mientras sentía su cuerpo quebrarse a cada paso que daba, apenas si logra conseguir el aire necesario para no colapsar, termino por caer tendida sobre su estomago sobre el pasto ya crecido, al tiempo que el recuerdo llegaba hasta ella golpeándola con tanta fuerza que el grito desgarrador no se hizo esperar.

- "¿A dónde vas?" – La voz de Terry resonó en su cabeza claramente, como si estuviese allí, en medio del pasillo de ese hotel, ese hombre que ella había visto era Luciano Di Carlo… y Terry se encontraba en esa habitación… ella estuvo tan cerca de él… solo una puerta la separo de años y años de dolor, de angustia, de pena, de soledad, de… de todo lo que tuvo que vivir – Otro grito salió de su garganta mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los sollozos.

Después de cerca de una hora regreso a la casa, ya los Di Carlo se habían marchado, ella subió a su habitación quedándose por mas de una hora en la tina, con la mirada perdida, sin dejar de llorar, el agua se puso fría y ella seguía allí, hasta que Ángela la obligo a salir; era casi entrada la noche cuando Albert entro a su habitación y le informo que Terry se había ido a Nueva York con sus padres desde hacia unos días, ella tembló cuando escucho esto, pero no dijo nada, las lagrimas se hicieron mas copiosas, Albert al notar el estado en el cual se encontraba decidió que lo mejor era dejarla descansar y hablar después sobre lo que harían, antes que abandonase la habitación Candy lo detuvo.

- Saldré mañana para Nueva York a primera hora… si puedes acompañarme te lo agradecería infinitamente – Esbozo con la voz estrangulada por las emociones que llevaba dentro del pecho mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- Tomaremos el primer tren que salga – Sentencio con seguridad y al ver la fragilidad en ella, se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Candy se aferro a él al tiempo que rompía en llanto y el rubio hizo el abrazo mas fuerte, mientras luchaba contra sus propias ganas de llorar, sabia cuanto había sufrido Candy durante todos estos años y pensar que todo se pudo haber evitado también lo llenaba de rabia e impotencia a él, se quedo con ella hasta que se durmió, pero antes le ordeno a Ángela llamar a George para que reservase dos pasaje a Nueva York en el tren de primera hora.

Jules caminaba de un lugar a otro, mientras la desesperación hacia estragos en él, mirando a cada segundo el reloj en su muñeca y frotarse con las palmas de sus manos, la cara con fastidio para deslizarla por sus cabellos y dejarlas descansar en su nuca, soltando un gran suspiro, para armarse de paciencia y no sacar por la corbata al recepcionista del hotel Marriott y golpearlo, hasta que quitara esa sonrisa estúpida, tratando de con esta tapar una falta tan grave.

- Se supone que eran cuatro suites, las cuales deberían estar listas. – Acoto el joven con frustración y rabia.

- Si señor efectivamente, son cuatro las suites, solo que cuando la joven hizo la reservación solo teníamos tres disponibles, le informamos que quedaría una desocupada, pero tendrían que esperar, solo diez minutos mientras terminan de equiparla nuevamente y ella estuvo de acuerdo. – Se justifico el joven.

- No me interesa, si esta o no equipada, necesito dejar a estos hombres ubicados, son las diez de la noche… son las diez y diez de la noche, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la hora que es? - Pregunto el francés con el desespero invadiéndolo.

- Disculpe señor, pero si prefiere puede dejarlos y nosotros nos encargamos de ubicarlos a cada uno en la suite que les corresponde, la verdad es que estamos sumamente apenados y usted puede marcharse, los huéspedes están tranquilos en el bar. – Respondió el joven obviando la pregunta de Jules.

- No…no usted no entiende, si por mi fuera me hubiese largado desde hace una hora, pero necesito dejarlos instalados y no que se terminen todas las botellas del bar, es que esto…. – En ese momento el timbre del teléfono detuvo a Jules, el joven recepcionista le pidió permiso y tomó el auricular.

- Jules podrías calmarte, los Colombianos están mas que encantados en el bar, es mas dudo que suban por ahora a las habitaciones… ¿Por qué te das tan mala vida? te vas a poner viejo rápido hombre. – Le hizo saber Kellan llegando hasta él.

- Disculpe señor me acaban de avisar que la suite ya esta lista, pueden pasar cuando deseen, de nuevo disculpe el inconveniente. - Acoto con media sonrisa.

- Gracias. – Dijo el joven soltando un suspiro y dirigiéndose con paso rápido al bar, mientras Kellan lo seguía, al estar en este. – Disculpen señores, ya las suites están lista y sus equipajes están en estas, pueden pasar si así lo desean.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias, pero por ahora seguimos con estos brandis, no estamos apurados. – Respondió uno de ellos en ingles pero manteniendo el acento paisa que caracteriza a los colombianos. – La noche es joven. – Acoto levantando el vaso y mostrando una sonrisa.

Dios mío estos hombres ahora no quieren subir a sus malditos cuartos… necesito un poco de láudano para dormirlos, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, la ultima noche para compartir con Elisa y estos colombianos se dan el lujo de creerse alambiques. – Pensaba el joven.

- Bueno señores la verdad me gustaría, acompañarlos pero tengo otro asunto sumamente importante que atender. – Dijo Jules sabiendo que no podría acompañarlos más, que hicieran lo que le diera la gana.

- ¿Jules los vas a abandonar? – Pregunto Kellan asombrado, en un susurro.

- Es que Kellan no me puedo quedar mas tiempo, ya estoy sumamente cansado el día ha sido mas que agotador, agotador. – Respondió de la misma manera.

- Esta bien hombre márchese, no hay problema muchas gracias por todo. – Le hizo saber uno de los colombianos. Haciéndole un ademan para que se marchara.

- Si seguro que la mujer lo debe estar esperando para pegarle por llegar tarde. – Le comento uno al otro en español con el siseo típico de ellos y soltaron una carcajada. Kellan que sabia perfectamente el español los acompaño.

- ¿Que demonios han dicho Kellan? – Pregunto en Francés Jules, fingiendo media sonrisa.

-Nada… nada hombre. – Respondió en el idioma de Jules.

- ¿Entonces porque se burlan de mi? – En un susurro.

- ¿Y quien dijo que se están burlando de ti? – Mostrándole una franca sonrisa a los colombianos.

- Kellan lo que no sé es español, pero eso no me hace estúpido. – Seguía en francés mientras le sonreía a los compradores de los buques que Frank traía desde Francia.

- Está bien solo un chiste entre ellos, ya después te lo digo. - En ese momento entre los colombiano surgió un chiste.

- Era una pareja de esposos y cada vez que el marido le daba problemas, la mujer le daba duro.

Un día él dijo: Esta mujer me las va a pagar, y se fue de la casa para aprender artes marciales. Después de un largo tiempo regresó. Llega a la casa y de una patada abre la puerta y le dice a su mujer: ¡Yaaaaaaa! Y se levanta ella y lo agarra y le dice: ¿Ya qué? Y él le responde: ¡Ya vine mi amor! – Irrumpiendo todos en carcajadas nuevamente y Kellan por mas que quiso no pudo evitar, sabia que se estaban aprovechando de la situación de Jules, mas ellos sin saber que el francés aun no estaba casado.

- Jules ¿Sabes que? puedes irte, ve descansa yo me quedo con los colombianos, estos tipos me caen muy bien… tienen un excelente sentido del humor. – Sonriendo, el francés no se detuvo a prestarle atención y se marcho, pues no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo.

Por fin llego, uno de los guardias de seguridad le abría el portón y miro su reloj una vez más once y cinco de la noche, ya la luces de la mansión estaba apagadas lo que quería decir que ya no había ningún sirviente en la casa, bajo del auto y Douglas uno de los guardaespaldas de Elisa lo acompaño hasta la entrada, espero hasta que el joven entrara, para luego retirarse, no sin antes dejarle un, que descanse señor, al cual Jules respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, al estar en la sala de la casa recorrió con su vista a ver si se topaba con Elisa, se dirigió a la cocina, encendió la luz, pero no había nadie, por lo que sin perder mas tiempo subió a su habitación, desvió la mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Elisa pero por la rendija de abajo no se veía nada, de seguro estaría en la habitación de él o en la de ella durmiendo, lo mas seguro es que se canso de esperar. Se quito el saco y abrió la puerta con cuidado, encontrándose la luz encendida y ahí estaba Elisa, acostada en la cama de lado dándole la espalda llevaba puesta una bata blanca, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, dejo el saco en el respaldo de la silla y se acerco tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ella se encontraba dormida, apoyo una rodilla en la cama y se sentó para dejarse caer lentamente apoyándose sobre el codo, acariciándole con la otra mano los cabellos, cerro los ojos y le deposito un tierno beso en las hebras rojizas.

Para admirarla dormir, mientras seguía con sus caricias y se decía. – Niña de mis ojos, mi niña mimada, como quisiera que esta dicha no se termine nunca, eres mi fe y devoción amor, eres por quien suspiro, solo puedo mirar por tus ojos, me haces tan feliz… eres mi pasaje a los sueños… mi razón de ser… al fin le encontré una razón de ser a mi vida y eres tú… solo ante ti soy débil, pero también me das tanta fuerza, demasiada diría yo. – Acerco un poco mas su cabeza para admirar un poco mejor la cara de la joven. – Tus labios marcan mi rumbo. – En ese momento el joven sintió como ella le tomaba la mano mostrando una sonrisa pero aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, él llevo la mano que acariciaba sus cabellos y apretó suavemente el hombro y le deposito otro suave beso en las hebras.

- ¿Como te fue? – Pregunto ella en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos.

- Terrible. – Dejando libre una sonrisa. – Una de las suites no estaba lista me toco esperar y después de eso, los colombianos no quisieron subir, estaba que los mataba además que me vieron cara de payaso, porque se estaban burlando de mi… ¿Que decían? no sé porque era en español, definitivamente tengo que aprender español… porque hoy no me sirvió de nada el Alemán, ni el Ruso menos el Italiano… y Ellos no hablan muy bien el ingles que se diga por lo que tuve que andar con la mascota…

- ¿Mascota? – Pregunto deteniéndolo manteniéndose en la misma posición.

- Si, con Kellan, el maneja a la perfección el español. – Le hizo saber Jules, Elisa soltó una pequeña carcajada, ante la denominación de él para con su asistente. - Lo que si me gusto es el siseo que hacen al hablar, parece como si cantaran o algo así… además según Kellan tienen un excelente sentido del humor, se ven tan despreocupados, relajados, al parecer no le dan importancia a las cosas, de seguro es su cultura, no será tan estricta…. Por lo que creen que burlarse de mi es parte del juego ¿Que se yo? – Soltando el mismo una carcajada. Ella abrió los ojos y se volvió encontrándose al joven aun con la camisa y corbata, solo se había despojado del saco, le acaricio una mejilla.

- Estas cansado, mira nada mas que cara tienes… vamos a quitarte esa ropa para que te des un baño y descanses, no me gusta verte así mi vida. – Incorporándose en la cama y quitándole la corbata.

Después de esto él se puso de pie y ella lo imito, mientras Jules se desabotonaba los puños de la camisa, Elisa se paro detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda sintiendo ese seguridad que él le daba, acariciando el pecho del joven, mientras su mejilla descansaba, podía sentir la tibia piel de él a través de la tela de la camisa y él cerro los ojos disfrutando de las caricias en su pecho al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de ella y le depositaba un beso – ¿Como sabes que se burlaban de ti?

- Pues lo sé, Kellan me dijo que solo fue un chiste, pero se que el protagonista era yo… uno sabe cuando la cosa es con uno. – Dijo sin abrir los ojos, ella dejo libre una sonrisa.

- A lo mejor y el chiste era bueno.

- Si… si que lo era porque todos incluyendo a mi asistente explotaron en carcajadas.

- Entonces eso es bueno, porque no creo que haya algo peor, que ser protagonista de un chiste pésimo. – Manteniendo el tono de voz alegre.

- Tiene razón mi amor. – Dijo tranquilamente dándole otro beso en la mano. A Elisa aun le costaba asimilar que él la llamara de esa manera, la emoción en su pecho era inexplicable, aun no se creía que Jules la amara tanto como ella a él. Jules en ese momento se volvió adhiriendo su frente a la de ella y mirándola a los ojos. – Quiero que todo los días de mi vida sean como este instante, te necesito para ser feliz, para respirar, para vivir, un beso tuyo al despertar es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, verme en tus ojos por las mañanas es un sueño hecho realidad. – Y se abrazo a ella quien lo recibió fuertemente, ambos cerraron los ojos solo sintiendo el palpitar de sus corazones, sus respiraciones, meciéndose en el abrazo, era su ultima noche juntos y sin embargo la necesidad de hacer el amor no se les hizo presente, él se dio un baño, mas Elisa no lo desamparo por un segundo mientras él se bañaba sin cerrar la puerta de la ducha, ella estaba sentada en el retrete, manteniendo una amena conversación y los ojos de ella recorrían el mismo rumbo que tomaba el agua y la espuma por el cuerpo perfecto de Jules, mas le seguía el tema, ella hasta ahora no se aburría un solo instante a su lado siempre tenían algo de que hablar o si estaban en silencio siempre habían miradas y sonrisas que decían mas que mil palabras.

Termino de ducharse y ella le paso la bata de baño lo obligo a sentarse para frotarle con una toalla los cabellos, dejándolo completamente despeinado, admirándolo para soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Te estas burlado de mi? – Pregunto pasándose los dedos por el cabello para peinárselos.

- No… como crees. – Dijo tratando de parecer convincente y él la estudio con la mirada por unos segundos seguidamente la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo frente a él y en un movimiento rápido, la acostó boca abajo sobre sus piernas y con una mano sobre la espalda le hizo imposible que se incorporara mientras que con la otra empezó a darle suaves nalgadas y ella solo podía soltar carcajadas.

- Jules… Jules…ya no me castigues… o si castígame. – Mientras él sonreía y a segundos se mordía el labio inferior al sentir la sensación maravillosa de la palma de su mano estrellarse contra la piel suave de los glúteos de Elisa que podía sentirse a la perfección bajo el satén.

- ¿Cuando vas a aprender a no burlarte de mi? ¿Ni hacerme trampas? – Deteniéndose y acariciando suavemente el musculo.

- No lo sé. – Acoto volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Descarada y me lo dices así sin mas… - Bajando su torso le dio un suave mordisco, donde su mano segundos antes se posaba brindando las caricias. Elisa soltó una carcajada ahogada en un jadeo.

- Te soy sincera… no sé… es que solo me sale… no lo hago de manera premeditada. – Con esa sonrisa que enganchaba al joven. – Por favor… por favor ya suéltame… ¿Si? – Dijo con voz suplicante.

- Con una condición. – Doblándose hacia el otro lado para mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto, al tiempo que movía la cabeza los cabellos se derraban a un lado.

- Que no dejes que me libre nunca de ti…. Quiero ser tu prisionero y que me mantengas encarcelado entre tus brazos y piernas por lo que me resta de vida. – Dándole un suave beso en la parte posterior del cuello.

- Perfecto… no te vas a librar de mi… serás mi prisionero, ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera verdad? – Él asintió en silencio con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero también tengo mis derechos. – Dijo colocándole el dedo índice en la nariz en ese momento ella se incorporo para sentarse en las piernas del joven mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello masculino y le daba un beso en los labios, al tiempo que Jules llevaba sus manos a las mejillas de ella.

- Bueno eso de los derechos… depende. – Acoto meneando la cabeza mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Depende de que? – Pregunto.

- De la situación y del momento. – Introduciendo sus manos entre los cabellos de la joven y masajeándolo suavemente.

- Ves Jules por eso hago trampas porque siempre quieres ser mas astuto, siempre juegas con tus reglas… - Decía con un puchero cuando él la detuvo.

- ¿Disculpa? – Ahogando una carcajada. – ¿Juego con mis reglas? – Pregunto incrédulo.

- Bueno esta bien yo también… - Pero la detuvo una vez mas.

- Elisa… amor… - Hablaba él, pero ella se puso de pie y se encamino para salir de la habitación evadiendo el tema pues sabia que Jules la mayoría del tiempo dejaba que ella fuese la que impusiera las reglas.

- Me dio hambre… ¿Tu quieres algo? – Al tiempo que abría la puerta, Jules se puso de pie y se encaminaba cuando una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pelirroja quien salió corriendo por el corredor y el francés la siguió de igual manera, antes de entrar a la cocina él la alcanzo cerrándole la cintura por detrás depositándolo un beso ahogado con carcajada en la nuca, mientras ella lo acompañaba y se encaminaban de esa manera a la cocina, Elisa se soltó del abrazo y busco algunas frutas las cuales lavo con la ayuda del joven quien aun no salía de su asombro al verla como tomaba un cuchillo y picaba unas manzanas.

- ¿Qué miras? – Pregunto la joven mirándolo de soslayo con media sonrisa.

- Nada… nada – Respondió sin aun creérselo, agarrando un pedazo de manzana y llevándoselo a la boca, busco algunas fresas las lavo y la coloco en el mismo envase donde ella depositaba los trozos de manzana, igualmente colocaron uvas, melocotones. Jules con una mano tomo el recipiente y con la otra agarro a Elisa y la encamino a la mesa, dejo el envase a un lado y llevo sus manos a la cintura de la joven sentándola en esta para después él ubicarse en medio de las piernas de ella, quien llevo sus manos al pecho de él, para después tomar un pedazo de fruta y llevárselo a la boca, mientras el joven la admiraba, al tiempo que llevaba frutas a su boca y después no dejaba que ella las tomara él mismo se las deba, para segundos después ella imitarlo, dándole frutas de su mano, sin decir nada solo se miraban a los ojos y sonreían.

- No me mires así por favor. – Dijo la joven poniéndose seria.

- ¿Como? – Pregunto el francés después de tragar y mostrar media sonrisa.

- Como lo estas haciendo. – Dijo apenas en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto de la misma manera.

- Porque me hipnotizas, me estas quemando la piel y haces que el corazón se me dispare en latidos, salir del pecho y volar mas alto que las alas que tu me ofreces, vas a lograr que pierda la cordura… y entonces tendrás que cargar con una loca. – Acoto con la mirada brillante.

- Solo te estoy mirando con todo el amor que hay en mí. – Susurro acercándose rozando con sus labios los de la joven. – Te amo Elisa… te amo. – Apoderándose completamente de su boca mientras las manos de ella viajaban por espalda, para detenerse en el cuello, enredar sus dedos en los cabellos castaños, al separarse anclo su mirada en la de él.

- ¿Me vas a esperar?… ¿Jules te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que pueda liberarme?… ¿Me vas a ayudar? – Pregunto con la garganta inundada.

- Eso y mas prometo, esperarte, luchar contigo. – Susurro acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

- No... No puedo dejar a Frank… no puedo, pero no quiero estar con él… y no se que hacer, se que no es fácil para ti, pero para mi tampoco lo es, créeme cuando te digo que a veces quisiera desaparecer, esto es muy difícil, porque me siento miserable al hacerle esto al padre de mi hijo, porque le tengo cariño, pero es peor lo que siento cuando no estas a mi lado, cuando anhelo tus besos, tus caricias, escuchar tu voz… Jules yo…yo quisiera que me entendieras, también esta mi hermano… mi papá… sabes lo que pensarían de mi si se enteran de cómo me estoy comportando… Jules me moriría de la vergüenza no podría verle nunca mas la cara a mi padre, también esta Sarah ella no va a dejar que me separe de Frank…. Y a él no quiero causarle daño, ya he causado demasiado.

- Amor se que es difícil… no sé… estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado por un tiempo… para no perjudicarte aunque me muera esos días pero por ti lo hari… - Decía con la voz entrecortada cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No… no… no Jules no te alejes por favor no lo hagas, tu me das fuerzas…. No… eres lo mejor en mi vida tu y mi hijo… sin ustedes yo… yo no seria nada. – Con las manos en las mejillas del joven a centímetros del rostro, mientras que por el de ella rodaban las lagrimas, para abrazarse a él quien correspondió fuertemente. – Es grandioso sentirse amada por la persona que uno desea… tu me lo has demostrado, ámame todos lo días como si fuese el ultimo, como si esa fuese la ultima oportunidad para hacerlo…

- Me quedo contigo… a tu lado… hasta que podamos estar juntos y tu madre no va a ser impedimento… porque así sea tu madre… no voy a permitir que se acerque a un metro de ti, ella ni nadie te va hacer daño... y te amo todos los días, cada segundo con todo lo que tengo. – Acariciando la espalda de ella. – Ahora mi americana solo disfrutemos de las frutas… después nos vamos a la cama que tengo ganas que me abraces, me acaricies el pecho y acariciar tus cabellos toda la noche… no creo que duerma, solo quiero verme en tus ojos hasta que el sol nos sorprenda, así mañana me quede dormido en la conferencia con los benditos colombianos. – Dejando libre media sonrisa, al tiempo que la hacia sonreír a ella.

- Me parece perfecto, francés… pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

- No, olvídalo… - Riendo – Porque ya no la hay, estas haciendo lo que pensaba pedirte. – Él solo una carcajada y la encamino a la habitación donde se metieron en la cama, admirándose, compartiendo caricias, besos, risas, comentarios, pero a ella el sueño la venció entrada la madrugada, mas él se quedo admirándola acariciándole los cabellos, perdiendo su mirada en estos, amaba ese color escarlata, esa suavidad y el olor simplemente lo vencía y a segundos depositándole besos en la frente, hasta que el sol asomo sus primero rayos en el horizonte, la despertó con besos mas frecuentes y caricias tiernas en la espalda, era el día libre de los empleados, pero Elisa se los había cambiado a causa de la llegada de Frank, para el día siguiente a cambio de eso les ofreció tres horas mas de descanso, por lo que emprenderían su día de trabajo a las nueve de la mañana, Jules no lo sabia por eso la despertó temprano, ella aun risueña solo le pidió dormir cinco minutos mas, al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre el pecho del joven y se lo acariciaba.

- Amor son las seis y quince. – Le susurro.

- No… no importa… puedo dormir solo cinco minutos mas por favor. – Dijo la joven sin abrir los ojos. Él dejo que fueran diez minutos.

- Ya pasaron diez. – Le susurro nuevamente. – Seguro Flavia subirá a tu habitación.

Ella despertó completamente incorporándose y mirándolo mientras se acomodaba un poco los cabellos.

- No va a subir, hoy entran a las nueve, le di permiso y le pedí a Flavia que no me despertara antes, es más porque no vamos a bañarnos. – Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Me parece perfecto. – Imitando el gesto de la joven, al tiempo que salía de la cama y ella lo acompañaba, entraron al baño y se metieron bajo la ducha, mientras el agua los cubría ellos permanecían abrazados, ella besándole el cuello y él deslizando sus manos por la espalda de ella.

- **Sais pas qoui faire pour être avec toi, seulement je sai que sans toi je ne pourrai pas vivre.**– Él le susurraba con voz ronca, deposintando besos en el cabello mojado y las mejillas. (No se que hacer para estar contigo, solamente se que sin ti no podría vivir)

- **Tu est le chose plus joli qui m´a passé dans la vie **– Susurro ella besándole el pecho tratando de reponerse al eco de las palabras de Jules en su cabeza, esas palabras con ese ronroneo en su garganta al hablar en francés que la hacia desfallecer (Eres la cosa mas bonita que me ha pasado en la vida)

Después ella se dirigió a su habitación pues no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de los sirvientes no acatara la orden y decidieran laborar antes de tiempo, Jules aprovecho para dormir cuatro horas, para despertar y vestirse e ir con Elisa a recibir a Frank como ya habían quedado, les tocaba reunirse a las tres con los colombianos, por lo que no trabajaría el turno de la mañana, antes de que Frank bajara del tren y ellos esperaban en los andenes, donde Richard el chofer de Frank no escuchara, acordaron el día que ella iría a visitarlo, que si surgía algún inconveniente ella le enviaría una nota o llamaría.

A Frank se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa al ver a su esposa en lo andenes, esperándolo al lado de Jules quien tenia al pequeño cargado igualmente sonriendo y sabia que las sonrisas eran por recibirlo a él. Al salir del tren Elisa fue la primera en acercarse y darle un fuerte abrazo, seguidamente de un suave beso en los labios, mientras que Jules miraba a la cara a Frederick y le sacaba una sonrisa al hacerle cosquillas en un costado, después del saludo con su esposa se acerco hasta Jules y el pequeño no lo dejo llegar cuando se le lanzo a los brazos, Frank lo recibió con besos y mimos para después con el niño aun cargado le dio un abrazo a Jules quien lo recibió alegremente.

Después de la amena bienvenida mientras se trasladaban a la mansión Wells, el joven francés ponía al tanto de la situación de los negocios a Frank, quien apenas llegaría a la casa se ducharía y saldría inmediatamente con Jules a la reunión prevista con los colombianos, para poder cerrar el negocio multimillonario que tanto había deseado el hombre.

* * *

**_Sí; tú eres el amor. Y nadie enfrente.__  
__No hay nadie al otro lado. cuando besas__  
__vas a tus mismos labios, y regresas__  
__vacía para buscarte inútilmente._**

**_está sólo el amor. No de repente.__  
__En el origen ya, ya en las promesas,__  
__juntas las manos y las alas presas,__  
__llora el amor su soledad naciente._**

**_Porque eres tú el amor. Y nadie ayuda__  
__a librar la batalla. Surge, muda,__  
__ciega, una sombra cerca... ¿Es el amante?_**

**_¿O es el mar del amor, donde se acaba__  
__todo el caudal que la pasión llevaba,__  
__bebiendo eternidad en un instante?_**

**_Sí; tú eres el amor. Y nadie enfrente... José García Nieto._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	146. Capitulo 45 parte 2

**Chicas aqui el que sigue, espero y la decision tomada por Candy sea la mas correcta, se que deben estar molesta con ella y con toda razón, pero aqui lo que sigue.**

**Feliz día!**

* * *

**Capitulo 45**

**Parte 2**

Su corazón latía con una fuerza desaforada al tiempo que sus ojos captaban la ciudad de Nueva York abriéndose paso entre la bruma de la mañana, durante todo el viaje no había dejado de pensar en lo que le diría a Terry, en las mil maneras en las cuales debía pedirle perdón, había sido tan ciega y egoísta, la culpa martillaba su cabeza y su corazón en todo momento, apenas si logro dormir algunas de horas pero siempre despertaba en medio de sueños que mezclaban episodios del pasado… algunos del presente y otros que su mente podía unir a su futuro, de nuevo ese juego macabro que le mostraba unas consecuencias catastróficas por los errores que había cometido, el miedo estaba haciendo estragos en ella.

- Todo estará bien – Susurro Albert a su lado acariciándole con ternura la mano.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo e intento sonreír, pero no logro esbozar ni siquiera un simulacro de sonrisa, su rostro lucía pálido y las ojeras de las noches pasaban en vela eran imposible de obviar, acomodo la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mientras apretaba el agarre de sus manos y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su nariz cayendo a los rizos esparcidos como una manta en el abrigo de su hermano, respiro profundamente para no llorar, pero la presión en su pecho se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, realmente insoportable. El sonido del silbato la hizo sobresaltarse, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron mucho mas rápidos y un zumbido molesto se instalo en sus oídos, como el emitido por una colmena de abejas, se coloco de pie muy despacio pues sentía sus piernas demasiado débiles; Albert le dedico una sonrisa para infundirle confianza, ofreciéndole su brazo para salir de allí. Hasta ahora tenían pensado ir hasta El Palace para intentar descansar un poco, comer algo y cambiarse de ropa, Candy sabia que nada de eso seria posible, esa ansiedad la estaba torturando y no la deja pensar en nada mas, tal vez un cambio de ropa… necesita una ducha para aligerar esta tensión, pero dormir seria imposible y su garganta estaba completamente cerrada, así que intentar probar bocado seria inútil. Antes de salir de Chicago los Di Carlo fueron a verla a la estación de trenes y aunque las mujeres se notaban tensas por el episodio del día anterior Luciano se arriesgó a hablar con ella de nuevo.

- Candy… yo sé que debes estar odiándome por todo lo ocurrido… - Intentaba decir cuando ella lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Luciano… yo… la verdad es que ayer actué de manera impulsiva, me deje llevar por mis emociones y antes le había prometido a Albert que no lo haría de nuevo… le aseguro que no es nada fácil ser objetiva en una situación como esta – Decía pero esta vez el hombre hablo.

- Actuaste como hubiese hecho cualquiera en tu lugar, yo te robe a quien más amabas, te cause un gran dolor… por mi culpa perdiste muchos años junto a Terry – Indico él apenado.

- No… no, usted le salvo la vida, si no hubiese estado en ese momento y hubiese pensado que ese chico que intentaban secuestrar era su hijo… yo no tendría la oportunidad que tengo ahora, ni siquiera si ese accidente no hubiese ocurrido, yo había perdido a Terry mucho antes Luciano… lo deje imponiéndole un deber, una promesa… - Se detuvo limpiando una lagrima.

- Pero has pagado un precio por alto por ello Candy… fueron años de un dolor innecesario, si yo hubiese tomando la decisión correcta, si tan solo lo hubiese llevado con las autoridades – Esboza con la voz ronca por las emociones que llevaba dentro de pecho.

- Si eso hubiese sido así, Terry hoy estaría casado con otra mujer… y tal vez yo me hubiese amarrado a un matrimonio por el miedo de quedarme sola y sin una familia, créame la situación hubiese sido mucho más triste de lo que es ahora, de verdad lamento todo lo que ocurrió con su hijo, en cierto modo… dentro de mi pecho lo siento… es como si, no sé… no yo misma logro comprender todo lo que llevo dentro de mí, tengo tanto tiempo amando a dos personas que siempre fueron la misma… creo que necesitare visitar a un amigo psicólogo después de todo esto – Menciono queriendo parecer casual y tratando de sonreír.

Después de eso se despidieron, ella le prometió a Fransheska que haría hasta lo imposible por traer a Terry de regreso, todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en que al menos no hubiese salido aun para Europa, pues cuando Fransheska le informo de los planes del chico sintió su mundo venirse abajo, pero no desistiría, se había prometido a su misma y a muchos luchar por este amor, superaría todos los obstáculos que el destino le presentase en el camino, ya lo había hecho tiempo atrás cuando la vida la golpeaba con fuerza, pues también lo haría ahora, ella había dejado de luchar cuando creyó a Terry muerto, desde ese mismo momento se dio por vencida… pero él estaba vivo ahora, había regresado con ella y la seguía amando, así que haría que cada día valiese la pena, justo como él le había enseñado, no se dejaría vencer… sin importar cuantos problemas o cuantos contratiempos tenga que enfrentar, no lo haría nunca mas, ahora tenia una razón muy fuerte por la cual luchar y esa razón era él… no volvería a renunciar y ya una vez había dicho que si tenia a Terry de nuevo se aferraría con tanta fuerza a él que ni siquiera Dios lograría separarla de él, pues justo eso pensaba hacer… solo confiaba en que Terry le diese la oportunidad, esa misma que ella le negó… pero esto seria la ultima prueba de amor y confianza que ella le pediría a él… ahora estaba en sus manos, lo sabia y también lo aceptaba, dependía de lo que Terry estuviese dispuesto a brindarle.

Dos horas después de su llegada al hotel, se encontraba mirando a través del gran ventanal, su mirada perdida entre las calles de la ciudad como intentando encontrar a alguien entre ellas, siguiendo con la mirada los transeúntes o los autos que le recordasen al castaño, sintiendo su corazón sobresaltarse a cada instante, se había prometido tener paciencia y hacer las cosas bien, pero le estaba resultando demasiado difícil y no quería presionar a Albert… pero cada minuto sentía que algo se le escapaba.

El rubio se encontraba en su habitación haciendo algunas llamadas, primero a la residencia de los Grandchester pero no logro comunicarse con nadie en esta, después pidió al gerente del hotel que investigase si había salido un barco hacia Europa en el día de hoy o si se disponía a hacerlo, también llamo a Chicago y a la casa que ocupaba Eleonor Baker cuando era soltera, las noticias que recibió en esta ultima lo dejaron realmente mal… ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría esto a Candy? – Se preguntaba frotándose el rostro con ambas manos, respiro profundamente al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y se encaminaba para salir hacia la habitación de Candy.

Ella escucho el llamado a la puerta y de inmediato dejo libre un suspiro, casi corriendo se acerco a la puerta para abrir, pero antes respiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse no deseaba demostrar cuan desesperada estaba y alarmar a Albert, sabia que esto seria casi imposible pues no podía engañarlo, pero la verdad era que necesitaba tranquilizarse si deseaba que todo le saliese bien.

- ¿Descansaste? – Fue lo primero que le pregunto el rubio pasando de largo y sin mirarla a los ojos, sabia que en cuanto lo hiciese ella se daría cuenta de todo.

- Si… un poco ¿Y tú? – Inquirió ella sintiendo que algo había pasado.

- Si, también aproveche para hacer unas llamadas… todo en Chicago esta bien, también llame a… - Intentaba decir pero la rubia lo no dejo.

- ¿Qué sucede Albert? ¿Hablaste con Terry? ¿No quiere hablar conmigo… es eso verdad? – Pregunto de nuevo sin poder controlar su angustia.

- No Candy, no es eso… creo que es algo mucho peor… - Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas, tomo aire para continuar.

- ¡Albert habla por favor! – Pidió desesperada.

- Los Grandchester salieron hacia Europa hace cuatro días Candy – Lanzo la información sin pausas y se encamino hacia ella.

Candy sintió sus piernas fallar, todo volverse oscuro a su alrededor y un frio calarle hasta los huesos, se dejo caer sentada al borde de un sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana mientras las lagrimas se hacían presentes en completo silencio, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un sollozo cargado de dolor, para después llevarse las manos al rostro y cubrirlo con ellas.

- Pequeña lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho – Decía con la voz ronca por los sentimientos encontrados que bailaban dentro de su pecho.

- Todo es mi culpa… es mi culpa Albert… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ¿Qué voy hacer? – Se preguntaba entre sollozos, mientras el dolor se adueñaba de cada espacio de su ser con una intensidad que amenazaba con desintegrarla.

- Candy… no todo esta perdido pequeña, mírame – Dijo el rubio tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos – Terry te ama y se siente tan dolido y confundido como tú, solo esta buscando estabilizarse… si decidió alejarse no fue para hacerte daño o para dar por terminado todo esto, comprende que él también necesita tiempo para analizar mejor las cosas, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido abrumador no solo para ti sino también para él… - Explicaba cuando ella lo interrumpió ahogando un sollozo.

- Yo no lo ayude Albert… yo solo me aleje, lo deje de nuevo… lo abandone… - Menciono entre sollozos colocándose de pie sintiendo como el cuerpo se le quebraba - ¡Maldita sea tanto que me reproche el haberlo hecho! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser como soy? ¡¿Por qué este estúpido afán de creer que sé lo que es mejor para los demás, cuando ni siquiera sé lo que esta bien para mi? – Preguntaba llena de rabia y dolor.

- Intenta calmarte Candy… no ganas nada con esa actitud, eso no hará que las cosas cambien, recriminarte no hará que las cosas que hiciste tengan menos peso, lo que debes hacer ahora es centrarte y pensar con tranquilidad lo que harás para reparar el daño que causaste Candy y no hablo solo de Terry, también hablo de ti… ya es suficiente de ponerte en el papel de la victima y después pasar al de la victimaria según tus estados de animo, tienes veintitrés años Candy… debes comenzar a actuar como una adulta y dejar de hacer berrinches como una niña de cinco años o hacer una tragedia de algo que tiene solución si así lo deseas… pero debes enfocarte en ello – Indico el rubio colocándose de pie y mirándola a los ojos.

- Estoy desesperada… y te juro que no deseo rendirme pero ¡Por Dios! Siento que estoy luchando contra una fuerza que no puedo vencer y ni siquiera tengo la seguridad de conseguir lo que deseo al final de todo esto… lo mas probable es que Terry no desee escucharme, que me trate de la misma manera en la cual lo trate yo y… no podría soportarlo, hablo en serio Albert… no podría soportarlo, tengo miedo ¿Es lo que querías escuchar? Pues bien allí lo tienes tengo miedo – Confeso bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y solo por eso te quedaras aquí viendo el tiempo pasar? ¿Te quedaras de brazos cruzados preguntándote como hubiera sido tu vida si hubiese luchado un poco más? ¡Por Dios Candy no puedo creer que seas tú! No sabes lo patético que resulta eso y mas viniendo de ti, de quien eras y quien sigues siendo porque sé que el fondo de tu corazón sabes que allí estas… que sigues siendo la misma Candy de años atrás, la que se arriesgaba y luchaba hasta conseguir lo que quería… la que nunca se dejo vencer por nada, esta allí dentro de ti… ¡Déjala salir y que pase lo que tenga que pasar! – Expuso el rubio con determinación.

Ella tembló al escuchar cada palabras de Albert, fue como si algo se le clavara en el centro del pecho, la fuerza que él puso a cada una, su expresión… la asustaron hasta hacerle derramar un par de lagrimas pesadas, pero al mismo tiempo la hicieron reaccionar, sintió como si algo muy en el fondo de su ser se quebrase… sus palabras estaban despertando un sentimientos que desde hacia mucho estaba dormido… olvidado, escondido tras una gruesa coraza.

_"Candice White Andley, te prometo… no, te juro que vas a ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la mujer con la que pienso pasar el resto de mi vida… aunque tenga que atravesar el océano, aunque tenga que buscarte por cada rincón de América, por cada rincón de mundo… lo haré, te encontrare y te voy hacer mi esposa."_

La voz de Terry resonó en su cabeza con total claridad en ese momento, aquellas palabras que le dijese antes de separarse en Italia, ese amor y esa seguridad que vio en el chico le hicieron creer en él, confiar en él… estar dispuesta a entregarse por completo, su corazón lo reconoció en ese momento y no tuvo dudas… ya no habían dudas… no las habían y no dejaría que volviesen a ella otra vez. - Sintió que nuevas fuerzas llegaban hasta ella colmándola por completo, dejo libre un suspiro y después respiro profundamente.

Albert la observaba en silencio y algo dentro de él le gritaba que se había extralimitado, ella había quedado paralizada, se veía perturbada… tal vez la estaba presionando demasiado, Candy necesitaba tiempo para tomar las decisiones correctas, se suponía que estaba allí para ayudarla, para apoyarla y protegerla; pero contrario a ello no había hecho mas que juzgar cada una de sus acciones, le había confesado que tenia miedo y él le había gritado. La vio caminar hacia el armario con rapidez y buscar su bolso de mano.

- ¿A dónde vas Candy? – Pregunto desconcertado caminando tras ella.

- Al puerto, voy a comprar un boleto para el próximo barco con destino a Europa – Contesto sin disminuir el paso, tomando la perilla y girándola con decisión.

- Espera… Candy espera un momento ¿Qué piensas hacer? – La pregunta sobraba pero él estaba sorprendido por el cambio que había dado en solo minutos. Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

- Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker me hizo un juramento y no descansare hasta hacer que lo cumpla… lo cumplirá aunque tenga que buscarlo por toda Europa… así tenga que buscarlo por cada rincón de este mundo – Sentencio con tal seguridad que el rubio quedo aun mas perplejo, ella al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de su hermano se acerco hasta él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después le dedico una hermosa sonrisa – La antigua Candy ha regresado… no me mires así, mas bien ármate de paciencia pues te daré muchos dolores de cabeza de ahora en adelante… ahora ¿Te vas a quedar allí parado o me vas a acompañar? – Inquirió con emoción y nervios al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Voy contigo! – Exclamo mirándola con una gran sonrisa, pero antes de dar un par de pasos le dio un gran abrazo elevándola un poco - ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! – Agrego con la mirada brillante mientras la emoción crecía en él.

Después de eso ambos salieron casi corriendo hasta el puerto para comprar los boletos, en el camino ella le conto que buscaría a Terry en Londres y no se quedaría tranquila hasta hablar con él… ya fuese para retomar su relación… o para decir adiós de manera definitiva, esta ultima opción era a la que mas le temía, no podía olvidarla pues ella sabia cuan difícil era el carácter de Terry… debía estar preparada para asumir con fortaleza la decisión del joven, pero eso no la haría desistir, simplemente debía estar preparada.

El próximo barco en zarpar hacia el viejo continente saldría al día siguiente, eso lleno de esperanzas a la chica, lamentablemente ya no quedaban boletos, podían colocarla en una lista de espera, pero solo quedaban camarotes en segunda y tercera clase, ella le dijo a Albert que no le importaba irse en las bodegas, en la cocina o hasta en las mismas calderas pero debía tomar ese barco o terminaría lanzándose al océano, él le dedico una amplia sonrisa a la chica, su corazón saltaba de alegría al ver a su hermana de nuevo, al ver a la verdadera Candy, el rubio no acostumbraba a hacer estas cosas, pero en vista de la urgencia le ofreció al hombre en la taquilla cinco veces el valor de un pasaje de segunda clase si lo conseguía de inmediato, el mismo hubiese pagado dos de primera clase pero eso al chico poco le importaba en este momento. Con semejantes argumentos el empleado no pudo negarse y le entrego a la joven su pasaje para segunda clase, él chico intento negociar otro pero la rubia se lo impido al descubrir sus intensiones.

- ¿Albert que estas haciendo? – Pregunto tomándolo de la mano.

- Candy no puedo dejarte viajar sola a Europa, yo iré contigo – Contesto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡¿Te volviste loco? Tú te casas en un mes… si sales de América Fransheska te mata y yo tendré que darle la razón – Indicó mirándolo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, por todo este asunto había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle, la verdad era que si se marchaba Fran lo odiaría para toda su vida y no valdrían de nada las excusas, ahora cada uno tenia motivos para tomar caminos diferentes, lo peor era que ni siquiera podía pensar en enviar a buscar a Ángela para que acompañase a su hermana pues no llegaría a tiempo y la mujer también tenia un compromiso pendiente con Antonio… Candy debía hacer esto sola – La voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Estaré bien… te lo prometo, es hora de que comiences a vivir tu vida Albert, de que seas realmente feliz… por ti hermano y no a través de los demás… ¡Quiero tener un sobrino a quien consentir! – Exclamo con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo también quiero uno – Indico con el mismo gesto de ella y al ver su sonrojo rompió en una carcajada – Eso si tienes que hacer todo lo posible por estar presente en mi matrimonio… si tengo que atrasarlo un poco – Señalo con el ceño fruncido y dejo libre un suspiro pesado – Lo hare… pero debes traer a ese terco contigo así tengas que arrastrarlo hasta aquí – Exigió con sus ojos clavados en ella.

Candy asintió en silencio dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos verde esmeralda se llenaron de una luz que desde hacia mucho el rubio no veía, le dio un fuerte abrazo y salieron rumbo al hotel de nuevo para preparar todo. Al día siguiente Candy se embarco en un elegante trasatlántico con un boleto de segunda clase y todas sus esperanzas puestas en un encuentro con Terry, se despidió de su hermano reiterando las misma promesas del día anterior y entregándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

La oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar era abrumadora, pero no solo era eso lo que le molestaba, también sentía el aire denso, apenas si lograba respirar con facilidad, aunado a estos estaba el silencio que se hallaba instalado allí, pero solo allí, pues podía escuchar perfectamente muchas de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, por ejemplo escucho a una pareja que al parece venían del salón de fiestas pues se notaban muy animados, pudo escuchar a Margot cantándole a los pequeños Evans y Madeleine para dormirlos, también a unos hombres que hablaban de apuestas riendo a carcajadas de un compañero, había tomado algunas de esas pastillas que le había recetado Nathan para lograr dormir pero solo conseguía hacerlo para soñar con ella, sueños sin sentidos que los llevaban por lugares que no había visto en su vida, otros que si, pero donde siempre la encontraba a ella en estos, opto entonces por no tomar nada para dormir, no sabia si esto lo estaba afectando, después de todo fue lo que canalizo todos sus recuerdos cuando tenia amnesia; pero no podía negarse que la extrañaba, la extrañaba desesperadamente, mucho mas que antes… en ocasiones se quedaba mirando el mar, como buscándola en este, buscándola en cada corredor del barco, en el comedor, el salón de fiesta, hasta en la capilla, cuando escuchaba la risa cantarina de una mujer la buscaba de inmediato con la mirada… aunque en el fondo sabe que no es ella, pues la risa de Candy es única, despertaba frustrado, vacio, de mal humor… y aunque intentaba disimular no podía hacerlo del todo, sus padres sorprendentemente habían llegado a conocerlo bien, era como si con solo una mirada pudiesen ver dentro de su corazón y su alma; ambos se habían esmerados por entretenerlo con cualquier cosa, juegos, lecturas, paseos por el barco… hasta sus hermanos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para distraerlos, no podía negar que se sentía bien compartiendo con ellos… pero una parte de él aun no lograba levantarse, estaba luchando por hacer, pero no era tan sencillo… a veces se preguntaba si había hecho bien en alejarse así, si no hubiese sido mejor esperar un poco mas o viajar hasta Florida para buscarla… pero entonces su lado fuerte salía a relucir y le gritaba que él había hecho lo que era necesario para salvar esta relación, puso todo lo que tenia pero a ella no le importo… ¿Realmente lo puso todo? – Se preguntaba abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en el techo sintiendo el frio colarse por sus pies, se acomodo entre las cobijas y trato de dormir… pero todo le resultaba inútil, respiro profundamente concentrándose en una líneas de Shakespeare… por supuesto ninguna de que estuviese relacionada con Romeo y Julieta.

- ¡Candy ya basta por Dios! Ya déjame en paz… te empeñas en llenar mis pensamientos día y noche, esto no tiene sentido… tú misma lo dijiste… ¡Entonces déjame en paz! – Exclamaba frustrado sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en su garganta – Solo déjame olvidarte… liberarme de este amor que no tiene futuro, deja de torturarme… quiero poder soñar con algo que no seas tú, quiero… necesito dejarte de amar – Susurraba al tiempo que las lagrimas rodaban por sus sienes muriendo en la almohada marfil bajo su cabeza. Cerró los parpados con fuerza y de nuevo comenzó a oírlo los ruidos que venían desde el exterior, trato de obviarlos también pero en ese preciso momento escucho las risas de sus padres en el camarote de al lado, sintió unos deseos enormes de gritar y lo hizo pero sin emitir sonido.

- ¡Demonios! Esto era lo ultimo que me faltaba - Exasperado se coloco boca abajo tomando una de las almohadas para cubrirse los oídos, pero no le sirvió de nada pues su sentido auditivo seguía tan agudo como antes y podía percibir lo mismo que segundos atrás, termino por colocarse de pie para salir de ese espacio que lo estaba ahogando, tomó un abrigo que lo protegiese del frio y se encamino hasta la puerta, abrió y una corriente de aire le provoco un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo, se ajusto el abrigo para después cerrar la puerta de su camarote y dar un paseo por la cubierta.

El cielo se encontraba colmado de estrellas, habían millones de ellas y aunque la luna no se encontraba por ningún lado esto no le restaba belleza al firmamento, por el contrario tenia un esplendor peculiar, océano era un manto negro que no lograba distinguirse con claridad, solo el chocar de las aguas contra el casco del barco le permitía saber que estaba en medio del Pacifico, se encontraba apoyado en la baranda para poder observar con mayor libertad el cielo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de este y sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo se coloco en sus pensamientos, atrapándolo.

A pesar del frio de la noche y la humedad que aun se podía sentir en el aire por la tormenta, él sentía que una maravillosa calidez lo envolvía, no podía ser de otra manera estando junto a ella, el movimiento del caballo al andar le permitía rozar su cintura de vez en cuando, absorber el delicioso aroma a rosas de sus cabellos, sentía su corazón latir emocionado y la sangre correr por sus venas cantando de felicidad, de repente la sintió apoyarse en el ligeramente haciéndolo tensarse de inmediato y no porque le desagradase el gesto, por el contrario fue extraordinario, pero ella se irguió de inmediato.

- ¿Está bien? - Le pregunto frente al movimiento de la chica, ella se apeno y en un murmullo de palabras respondió.

- Si claro, disculpe solo observaba las estrellas, hacia mucho que no las veía tan hermosas. – Se había apenado eso era evidente, así como el hecho de que él la intimidaba.

- Esa es una de las ventajas de vivir cerca del bosque, la ciudad nos priva de más cosas de las que podemos imaginar. - Dijo él levantando también la mirada.

Después de eso ambos quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, él no deseaba que este momento terminase nunca, deseaba tenerla junto a su cuerpo, disfrutando de su aroma, su calidez, su compañía… pero sabía que lo correcto era llevarla hasta su casa para que descanse.

Terry volvió de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien se acercaba, agudizo la vista para ver de quien se trataba pues la espesa neblina no le deja distinguir con claridad, poco a poco una figura delgada y diminuta se mostraba ante él, esta se acercaba con lentitud como si llevase consigo una carga muy pesada, se sintió muy intrigado pues debían ser mas de la medianoche, acomodándose el abrigo apoyo su espalda contra la baranda y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Al fin logro descubrir a la persona, era una mujer… y debía tener mas de sesenta años por como se hallaba encorvada, llevando un abrigo que cubría hasta sus pies y el cual mantenía cerrada en su cuello con una mano, al verlo allí dejo ver una sonrisa amable.

- Me has dado el susto de la vida jovencito – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Creo que los sorprendidos hemos sido los dos madame… no debería andar a estas horas fuera de su habitación – Dijo el chico observándola en detalle.

- ¡Bah! Son tonterías… todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, queriéndome controlar la vida a mi edad ¿No te parece algo absurdo? – Inquirió acercándose a la baranda para mirar el cielo.

- Si usted lo dice – Contesto en tono casual.

- Lo digo y lo mantengo, tengo los años suficientes como para tomar mis propias decisiones… - Pronuncio paseando su mirada por el firmamento - ¡Ah, justo como en ese entonces! – Esbozo dejando libre un suspiro – Jovencito tome nota de esto por favor… si alguna vez desea sorprender a una chica llévela a pasear bajo una noche como esta… en realidad llévela justo en esta noche… anote la fecha por favor, dieciocho de mayo… si justo en una noche como esta y le aseguro que ella jamás lo olvidara – Agrego con voz ensoñadora.

Terry frunció el ceño ante la acotación de la anciana, busco en su memoria rápidamente y ese recuerdo que acababa de llegar hasta él había sido la noche de un dieciocho de mayo, sintió una calidez envolverlo por un momento y dejo ver media sonrisa, pero de inmediato su realidad llego hasta él golpeándolo con fuerza, ya lo había hecho y al parecer esa chica no solo había olvidado ese paseo bajo las estrellas, también había olvidado todo lo demás. – Movió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos de él y se volvió para mirar a la anciana que se hallaba sumida en una especie de sueño o fantasía.

- ¿Existe algo que haga especial esta noche? – Inquirió volviendo la mirada de nuevo al cielo.

- ¡Por supuesto! Una noche exactamente igual a esta mi adorado Gabriel me pidió que fuese su esposa… apenas llevábamos quince días conociéndonos, viajábamos en compañía de nuestras familia a Europa… yo me quedaría en Bélgica con una tía pues mi padre había sigo asignado al cargo de gerente de una prestigiosa naviera en Frankfurt y no me podía llevar con él pues ese no era lugar para una señorita, mi madre había fallecido tres años atrás… y el padre de Gabriel había sido designado por el gobierno de Estados Unidos como embajador de Marruecos, un cargo que casi todo el mundo rechazaba pero como mi suegro era un aficionado de la arqueología acepto sin pensarlo dos veces… ambos estábamos atados a un destino decidió por terceros, cuando nos conocimos no podíamos ni vernos… recuerdo que él me parecía el ser humano mas insoportable, arrogante y malcriado que hubiese conocido en mi vida, bueno eso fue solo hasta que conocí al padre… ¡Por Dios que hombre mas irritante! Se la pasaba hablando de momias, templos, sarcófagos, mapas, tumbas… era aburridísimo, bueno pero ese no era el caso, después de toparnos un par de veces y de conocernos un poco mejor Gabriel y yo nos hicimos inseparables, pasábamos horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa, observando hermosos atardeceres, haciendo picnic en plena madrugada en la cubierta del barco, bailando en esta y sin darnos cuentas nos habíamos enamorado perdidamente… cuando solo nos faltaban tres días para desembarcar él me llevo a pasear, se notaba muy nervioso algo poco usual en él pues generalmente era muy seguro de si mismo, de repente se me quedo mirando con tal intensidad que sentía que podía ver dentro de mi alma, acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad y me pidió permiso para darme un beso… - Aun a pesar de los años el recuerdo provoco un sonrojo en la anciana, mientras Terry se encontraba completamente atrapado por la historia, solo dejo ver media sonrisa y ella continuo – Después de eso se coloco de rodillas… y aunque suene muy trillado y cursi, a mi me encanto, bueno… me tomo una mano mientras me miraba a los ojos, me ofreció un anillo y ese chico hablador, arrogante, malcriado… no encontraba las palabras para pedirme que fuese su esposa, pero su mirada valió mas que mil palabras, baje sintiendo todo mi cuerpo temblar y sin decir nada le di un beso, después lo abrace muy fuerte y justo en ese momento le prometí que nunca me separaría de él… - Dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Imagino que sus padres se sintieron felices por la noticia – Acoto Terry de manera casual y su voz se había tornado ronca por las emociones dentro de su pecho.

- ¡Ojala hubiese sido así! Fue todo lo contrario… ellos pusieron el grito al cielo, dijeron que éramos muy jóvenes, que ambos pertenecíamos a mundos distintos y no por lo económico sino por nuestras culturas, que era una locura… que era un imposible – Expreso con rabia.

- ¿Qué hicieron entonces? – Pregunto el castaño interesado.

- Bueno… mi padre prácticamente me encerró en mi camarote, estábamos a un día del final de nuestro viaje y de allí yo me iría a Bélgica y el a Marruecos, debíamos actuar con rapidez y precisión si deseábamos estar juntos, la noche antes de desembarcar logramos vernos… él me pido que nos escapáramos juntos, que tenia amigos a los cuales podía pedirle ayuda… un trabajo, un lugar decente donde vivir, me prometió que lo primero que haríamos seria casarnos, yo me imagine mi futuro con él y sin él… así que no fue difícil tomar una decisión, al día siguiente cuando el barco llego a puerto yo baje con mi familia y él con la suya, inventamos una excusa para alejarnos de ellos y liberarnos de ese yugo que deseaban imponernos… nos arriesgamos a creer en nuestro amor, en una vida juntos… una familia… ninguno de los dos dudo un solo instante de la fuerza de nuestros sentimiento, ni siquiera en los momentos mas difíciles, aquellos que vinieron después… cuando nuestros padres emprendieron una persecución, cuando varios de sus amigos nos cerraron las puertas, cuando tuvimos que mudarnos a un lugar que era apenas mas grande que el camarote que ocupo ahora… o cuando quede yo quede embarazada y él estaba sin trabajo… nada de eso nos hizo arrepentirnos un solo minuto de la decisión que habíamos tomado, por el contrario cada tormenta fortalecía mas nuestro amor… la vida después de un tiempo nos dio la razón, lográbamos una estabilidad y volvimos a entablar la relación con nuestros padres, al final ellos terminaron entendiendo que no éramos unos niños y que estábamos preparados para la decisión que habíamos tomado… nuestros amor nos había dado esa madurez – Expreso con el pecho hinchado de orgullo mientras le sonreía al joven.

- Me alegra escuchar que lograron ser felices… ¿Dónde esta él ahora? – Inquirió luchando por no dejar libre las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta, liberando la tensión por medio de un suspiro que dejo salir lentamente.

- Mi Gabriel… él se fue hace cinco años… nos acostamos a dormir una noche como cualquier otra, pero antes de cerrar los ojos él se volvió y se me quedo mirando mientras sonreía, aun a su edad seguía siendo un hombre realmente guapo… me encantaban las arrugas que se hacían en sus ojos cuando sonreía – Indico dejando libre un suspiro y continuo – Me dijo… "Violet… eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, cada día me enamoro mas de ti… gracias por confiar en mi, por creer en mi y en lo que te ofrecía, gracias por amarme"... después me dio un beso y me acomodo en su pecho… al día siguiente cuando desperté… él ya se había ido, lucía como si aun estuviese durmiendo y mantenía su sonrisa… una suave y cálida sonrisa. – Dijo con tanta ternura en su voz.

Terry no pudo soportar mas la presa que contenía sus lagrimas, dejo escapar un par de ellas y se las limpio por rapidez enfocando su mirada en el cielo, la anciana llevo una mano hasta su hombro acariciándolo con suavidad, él se volvió a mirarla y ella le dedico una sonrisa.

- Confía en tu corazón… y si tu amor es fuerte volverá a ti, yo regreso todos los años para hacer este viaje y sentir que Gabriel regresa a mi… de cierto modo lo hace, esta grabado aquí – Llevándose una mano al pecho – Y aquí… en mis recueros – Tocando su cabeza – Hay amores que se quedan a nuestro lado sin importar las distancias o los espacios… los llevamos tatuados en el alma jovencito y se quedan allí para siempre – Indico llevando su mano a la mejilla de Terry para limpiar una lagrima que rodaba por esta.

- ¿Cómo sabe…? – Pregunto con la voz estrangulada.

- Con los años… una llega a reconocer a las personas que también llevaban estos amores, tú eres una de esas personas y créeme ella regresara a ti… si no lo hace es realmente tonta – Aseguro con una amplia sonrisa. – Bueno… ahora continuo con mi paseo, tengo un cielo estrellado que admirar hasta que el alba empiece a llevárselo, tú deberías ir a tratar de dormir, es muy tarde para que andes despierto a esta hora – Dijo alejándose con pasos lentos.

- Usted debería hacer lo mismo, esta noche esta muy fría puede enfermarse… - Indicaba Terry cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No me pasara nada, la calidez que me da el amor de Gabriel me protege del frio… siempre lo hizo aun cuando él se fue, esta noche tengo una cita jovencito y pienso cumplirla… no te creas que fue tan fácil escapármele a esa molesta enfermera que me atiende como para ahora regresar – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa – Fue un placer charlar con usted jovencito… - Decía cuando el chico la detuvo.

- Terruce, mi nombre es Terruce… madame Violet, el placer ha sido todo mío – Expreso sonriéndole a la anciana.

- Ve a dormir Terruce… ella buscara el camino para volver a ti y terminara encontrándote, no te tortures mas pensando y pensando, la cabeza nunca se ha llevado bien con el corazón – Menciono dejando al castaño en silencio y después se alejo de allí tarareando una canción.

Terry se quedo observándola hasta que la neblina la oculto por completo, volvió la mirada hacia el cielo colmado de estrellas y dejo libre un suspiro pesado, se llevo la mano al rostro para frotarlo y alejar esa sensación de entumecimiento que parecía haberse adueñado de sus expresiones, cerró los ojos y de inmediato la imagen de Candy entre la niebla llego hasta él… ¿Olvidarla? ¿Si claro como si fuese posible? Sabes bien que aun con todo esto que a pasado si ella se aparece en este momento frente a ti… la abrasarías con tanta fuerza, hasta que te convenzas que no es un sueño, que ella esta allí y le dirías una y otra vez que la amas… la amas y sin importar todo lo que pase jamás dejaras de hacerlo Terry, jamás – Se decía a si mismo en pensamientos sin abrir los ojos para que la imagen de ella no se esfumase. Después de una hora más o menos salió de nuevo hacia su habitación aprovechando que reinaba un silencio absoluto y por extraño que pudiese parecer, solo le basto tenderse en la cama para que un sueño profundo y tranquilo lo atrapase.

La gran mansión Andley le daba la bienvenida después de un viaje realmente agotador, viajar a Nueva York y regresa a Chicago en menos de una semana era un esfuerzo verdaderamente enorme, pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena, la decisión, la valentía, la esperanza que veía en Candy merecían ese voto de confianza, aunque no había quedado del todo tranquilo por el gran detalle que ella viajaba sola, buscaba mantenerse calmado pues ella con anterioridad había viajado desde Europa a América sola, además era una mujer independiente, inteligente y muy astuta, así que no había nada que temer ella encontraría la manera de salir con bien de todo esto; solo esperaba que Terry no se la pusiese tan difícil, aunque espera que al menos le diese una lección para que pensara mejor las cosas antes de tener la brillante idea de huir y arruinarlo todo, también confiaba en su amigo, ya una vez lo había hecho y ahora mas que nunca ponía a su hermana en sus manos con los ojos cerrados… claro esta que en cuanto pusieran un pie en América tendrían que irse directamente a una iglesia… bueno si esta reconciliaba resultaba como todos deseaban – Su mirada se encontró con la del mayordomo quien lo saludo amablemente recibiendo su maleta.

- Buenos días señor – Menciono el hombre caminando junto a él.

- Buenos días Arthur ¿Cómo esta todo por aquí? – Pregunto observando sin mucho interés.

- Todo bien señor, su sobrino vino para visitar a su tía, también estuvo aquí George… y la señora Leagan de nuevo – Indicó en su tono habitual.

- Seguramente pidió hablar con mi tía – Dijo el rubio adivinando el asunto que había venido a tratar aprovechando su ausencia o como ultimo recurso desesperado.

- Efectivamente señor William, su tía la atendió y estuvieron charlando por un par de horas – Informo el mayordomo y en un tono mas confidencial agrego – Creo que no fue mucho lo que consiguió en esa conversación señor… claro lo digo pues su semblante se notaba bastante perturbado – Se interrumpió cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de la matrona en lo alto de la escalera mirando a su sobrino fijamente. – Buenos días señora Elroy, enseguida le hago llegar su desayuno… - Decía cuando la mujer lo interrumpió.

- No hace falta Arthur, hoy voy a desayunar en el comedor con mi sobrino y Katherine – Señalo con un tono glacial.

- Buenos días tía, me alegra verla con mejor semblante… lamento tener que declinar su invitación pero realmente estoy agotado y ahora lo único que deseo es dormir al menos un par de horas – Esbozo el rubio subiendo la escaleras.

- ¿Dónde esta Candice? – Pregunto ignorando el comentario del chico en el mismo tono.

- Candy… - El rubio dejo libre un suspiro y movió su cuello de un lado a otro para relajarse un poco, sabia que lo que le venia no era miel sobre hojuelas – Ella viajo a Europa, tomó un trasatlántico ayer por la mañana… - La anciana no lo dejo continuar.

- ¡¿Europa? ¿William que locuras estas diciendo? ¿Cómo pudo Candice viajar a Europa? No había nada planeado… ¿Con quien viajo si tú estas aquí? – Lanzo un mar de preguntas alarmándose considerablemente.

- Viajo sola tía… era necesario que ella tomase ese barco, créame a mi también me angustia que lo haya hecho pero no teníamos mas opciones, Candy sabe cuidarse tía, lo hizo por muchos años… - Hablaba pero la mujer lo detuvo de nuevo.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando… ¿Qué te esta pasando William? Se supone que tu deber es velar por esta familia, Candice es una señorita… ella no puede andar por allí viajando sola cuando y adonde se le antoje, ese viaje a Florida fue una gran afrenta a nuestra familia… pensé que lo mínimo que harías seria reprenderla duramente, pero contrario a ello te vas con ella a Nueva York a hacer quien cabe que cosa, porque ni siquiera te dignaste a informarme sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, ignorándome completamente… - Tuvo que detener su discurso pues su sobrino clavo su mirada cansada en ella.

- Tía… soy consciente que la he mantenido al margen de toda esta situación, pero créame no ha sido por ignorarla como miembro de esta familia, solo ha sido para no angustiarla, su estado de salud no esta para estos sobresaltos… no se preocupe por nada, todo se solucionara mas pronto de lo que espera – Menciono con seguridad subiendo unos escalones.

- William, sinceramente no creo que eso sea así… la verdad no creo que la forma en como estas llevando a esta familia sea la correcta, primero todas las libertades que le das a Candice, su comportamiento es inaceptable y tú en lugar de corregirla la apoyas ¿Qué tipo de hermano mayor es ese que la deja hacer y deshacer a su antojo poniendo en boca de todos el apellido que tanto le ha costado a esta familia mantener intachable? – Preguntaba pero al ver que el chico se disponía a protestar levanto una mano para evitarlo y continuo – No he terminado aun, también esta el caso de Neil… Sarah llego ayer hecha un manojo de nervios, esta desesperada por la situación de su hijo, ella afirma que esa mujer es una arribista que solo quiere aprovecharse del chico y que además se dejo embarazar para conseguir su propósito… un hombre de la categoría de Neil casado con una simple obrera, si no dije nada, ni me puse del lado de Sarah fue porque hay un niño de por medio y para nosotros la familia es lo primero sin importar las circunstancias que lo rodean, pero Sarah puso en duda hasta que fuese hijo de Neil… - Decía cuando el rubio exploto.

- ¡Basta tía! Estoy verdaderamente cansado de los berrinches de usted y de Sarah, yo no tengo que decidir la vida de ninguno de los miembros de esta familia, si Neil desea casarse con Vanessa Avellaneda y formar una familia con ella porque se aman yo se los aplaudo pues sé que ese matrimonio será mucho mejor que el que lleva Sarah con John o Elisa con Frank – Expuso con tono de voz firme, ella se quedo paralizada y él continuo – Si Candy se va a donde quiera que desee porque necesita tiempo o en este caso porque desea recuperar al hombre que ama yo la apoyare incondicionalmente, porque sé que de otra forma no será feliz… y ya estoy cansado que me este imponiendo obligaciones que van mas allá de las que considero verdaderamente mías… mis obligaciones son mantener el negocio de la familia en donde ha permanecido por años y mejorarlo si esta a mi alcance, velar por la seguridad de cada persona de esta familia y también lo he hecho… hasta ahora ninguno se ha visto envuelto en situaciones que requieran medidas drásticas, estar allí para cada uno de ellos cuando me necesiten y me sea posible estarlo… no soy una maquina tía Emilia, yo también tengo cosas que atender, tengo sentimientos, me canso y necesito respirar de vez en cuando sin que usted este vigilando cada maldito movimiento que hago… discúlpeme si estoy siendo muy directo, pero estoy agotado, llego deseando encontrar un poco de tranquilidad después de todo lo sucedido estos días y solo me encuentro con usted cargada de reproches… lo siento no pienso aceptar uno mas, con su permiso – Indico y se encamino con paso seguro por el pasillo hacia su habitación sin volverse a mirar a la mujer.

Ella estaba congelada, desconcertada… temblando ante la actitud de su sobrino, nunca pensó que él pudiese tratarla de esa manera, se sobresalto cuando escucho el golpe seco que hizo la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza innecesaria, respiro profundamente para no derramar las lagrimas que bailaban en sus ojos pero le fue imposible contenerlas, una se escapo rodando por la apergaminada piel de su mejilla, se la limpio con rapidez, irguiéndose cuan alta era y con paso altivo y mesurado bajo hacia el comedor de la casa.

Era casi mediodía cuando uno de los autos de la mansión de los Di Carlo se estaciono frente a la gran fachada de la casa Andley, la castaña espero a que el chofer le abriese la puerta y la ayudase a bajar, luchando contra las ganas que tenia de salir corriendo para ver y hablar con Albert, por el estado del tiempo en la ciudad les había resultado imposible comunicarse, pero estaba mañana cuando llamo a la casa le informaron que ya había llegado.

- Buenos días señorita Fransheska – La saludo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Arthur – Contesto ella con el mismo gesto - ¿Albert se encuentra en casa? – Pregunto caminando con el hombre hacia el salón de la casa.

- Si señorita… en cuanto llego subió a su habitación para descansar, se le notaba ahogado por el viaje, pero seguramente ya ha despertado, déjeme enviar a Ángela para que le avise que usted se encuentra aquí, tome asiento por favor – Indico para después salir del lugar.

Un minuto después Ángela aparecía en el lugar con una gran sonrisa, cuando se percataron que no había nadie por allí se dieron un abrazo como acostumbraban hacer siempre pues la castaña le había dicho que eran amigas y no dejarían de serlo por absurdas normas sociales.

- Voy a decirle a Albert que estas aquí – Dijo la mujer disponiéndose a salir.

- No… Ángela me dejarías ir… por favor – Pidió colocando esa cara de niña pequeña que rogaba por un dulce – Te prometo que no dejare que nadie me vea… ¿Dónde esta la señora Emilia y Katherine? – Pregunto en voz baja.

- La señora Elroy esta encerrada en su habitación, al parecer indispuesta de nuevo y la "condesa" salió después del desayuno supuestamente para ver que tal iba lo de su casa… creo que verdaderamente esta construyendo un palacio – Contesto la morena con complicidad, ella no soportaba a la rubia por su trato tan altanero.

- Entonces no habrá problema en que suba ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo sé… la ultima vez que permití eso, tu hermano armo tal revuelo que tuve suerte que no me despidieran – Respondió dudosa.

- Sabes que conmigo no tendrás ese problema… claro esta, a menos que Albert conserve la fotografía de alguna ex novia y duerma junto a ella y aun así… no te hará nada porque yo lo perdonare después de romper en millones de pedazos la fotografía, pues tampoco pienso cedérselo tan fácilmente… él es mío y lo será para toda la vida – Afirmo con seguridad.

- Pobre mi jefe… es un prisionero y creo que ni siquiera lo sabe – Indico la mujer colocando cara de pesar y después le dedico una sonrisa – Sube… pero si te preguntan algo yo no tengo nada que ver ¿De acuerdo? – Le advirtió señalándola.

- Perfectamente… gracias Ángela eres la mejor – Expreso dándole un beso en la mejilla y después salió casi corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Toco la puerta con suavidad para comprobar que el chico estuviese allí, pero al no recibir respuesta se arriesgo a abrirla muy despacio, asomo medio cuerpo y busco con su mirada intentando localizarlo, pero le era casi imposible… ella nunca había entrado a la alcoba del rubio, ni siquiera en su tiempo en esta casa y se quedo asombrada ante lo espaciosa de la misma, su extensión era tres veces la de aquella que ella ocupase en Florencia, dejo libre un suspiro cuando sus ojos captaron la figura del rubio en medio de la gigantesca cama de cedro rojo oscuro, envuelto por hermosos cubrecamas azul cobalto, café y blanco. Con paso sigiloso se acerco hasta el lugar perdida en la imagen de su novio, la luz del sol se colocaba a través del gran ventanal, debía estar tan cansado que ni siquiera se molesto en correr las cortinas, los rayos se paseaban por su pecho desnudo haciendo brillar el delicado vello de este como si fuese oro, se veía tan hermoso que ella no pudo guardarse el suspiro que revoloteaba en su interior, a cada paso que daba sentía que la fuerza que emanaba de Albert era tan poderosa que la atraía cada vez mas, se sentía como esas mariposas que eran cautivadas por la belleza y la intensidad del fuego de una hoguera y se acercaban a esta sin ser consciente del peligro que corrían, aunque ella en este momento no corría ningún peligro; sonrió confiada mientras se apoyaba suavemente en el borde de la cama y llevaba su mano hasta el pecho de su novio para acariciarlo con suavidad, pero sentía que cada vez la tentación era mas y mas poderosa, así que sin pensarlo mucho se tendió a su lado y rodeo con un brazo la cintura del chico mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho después de darle un beso sutil y lento. Él se movió un poco sintiendo el peso a su lado y también como el cuerpo junto a él se tensaba, abrió los ojos parpadeando ante el choque de la fuerte luz que entraba por el ventanal, logrando apenas visualizar quien se hallaba en su cama, pero fue su olfato quien le dio la certeza, el aroma de ella era inconfundible, así como la suavidad y la calidez que poseía su cuerpo, intento no moverse mucho para que ella no se percatase que había despertado, pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de rodearla con su brazo y pegarla mas a su cuerpo, la sintió estremecerse y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- ¿Estas despierto? – Susurro ella levantando los ojos al rostro del rubio.

- Estoy en medio de un sueño maravilloso – Contesto acariciando con suavidad la espalda de la chica sin abrir los ojos. Ella le obsequio una sonrisa que él pudo sentir cuando sus labios se acercaron hasta su pecho para darle un beso; dejo libre una especie de gruñido ronco en señal de advertencia, ella comprendió de inmediato pues la temperatura en el cuerpo de Albert cambio, se alejo un poco tratando de incorporarse pero él se lo impidió. – Quieta señora… entro a mis aposentos sin autorización y ahora debe pagar por ello – Indicó con una sonrisa de medio lado llena de picardía y la mirada brillante, ella tembló ante la amenaza.

- Nunca había entrado en tu habitación… es gigante… me encanta la decoración, se parece mucho a ti – Hablaba tratando de distraerlo –La vista es hermosa… y el tapizado, también los muebles… ¿Cuántos libros tienes en ese escritorio? – Inquirió observando a todos lados.

- No lo sé… - Susurro al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco y en movimiento rápido la coloco bajo su cuerpo encerrándola entre sus brazos, besando el cuello terso y blanco de la joven, ella dejo libre un jadeo sintiendo como su cuerpo se prendía en llamas, él sintió el cambio de su respiración y el calor que la había recorrido – Aun no me has dicho si te gusta la cama – Susurro contra los labios de la chica tomando uno entre sus dientes con suavidad, ella cerró los ojos unos segundos sintiéndose indefensa ante tal despliegue de seducción de su novio.

- Albert… - Intentaba decir cuando él se apodero de su boca en un beso intenso, profundo, arrollador, que hizo que todo su ser se estremeciera y sin poder controlarse llevo sus manos hasta la cabellera dorada perdiéndose en esta, mientras su boca era colmada y asaltada por la lengua del chico llevándola a levitar.

Él sabia que no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo que crecía de manera descontrolada dentro de su ser, que estaban en su casa y que, aunque desease con todas sus fuerzas a Fransheska no podía exponerla de esta manera, poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo del beso, quedándose solo en toques sutiles que los hacían suspirar a ambos, pero que no dejaban mermar el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo, pues sentir el cuerpo de ella suave y relajado bajo el suyo y saber que solo necesitaría de unos cuantos movimientos para liberarlos a ambos de las molestas ropas y perderse en el cuerpo de su mujer lo estaba llevando por un infierno, respiro profundamente y rodo sobre su cuerpo quedando uno al lado del otro.

- Bueno… creo que fue un castigo merecido por su delito – Indico de manera casual – Eso le enseñara a no romper de nuevo las leyes –Agrego mostrando media sonrisa.

- La verdad… creo que comenzare a romperlas con más frecuencia – Indico con una mirada llena de picardía y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Se alejo del rubio muy despacio sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, movimiento que no le costaba nada por su flexibilidad debido al baile, mientras él quedaba sentado apoyando su espalda en la cabecera. Ella le pregunto por lo ocurrido con Candy y este le conto todo en detalle, hasta su discusión con la rubia y la decisión que estaba había tomado a raíz de la misma, ella se emociono tanto que le regalo una lluvia de besos en todo el rostro, al tiempo que le decía una y otra vez lo maravilloso que era y como premio por haber hecho reaccionar a Candy la chica le regalo una sesión de masajes que bastante falta le hacían a él, pues la tensión que llevaba encima hacia que sus músculos parecieran de piedra, provocándole un dolor nada agradable cada vez que ella apretaba con fuerza para relajarlos, pero que después lo dejaba verdaderamente aliviado.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes? De verdad que lo haces muy bien – Pregunto haciendo movimientos circulares con su cuello mientras ella trabajaba en sus hombros.

- Bueno… cuando practicaba ballet en París muchas veces sufríamos, lesiones musculares… calambres, desgarres, esguinces; así que la profesora nos enseñaba los masajes básicos para actuar de inmediato y prevenir daños mayores… y también cuando asistíamos a las clases de equitación, debíamos estar totalmente relajadas para manejar a los caballos con destreza, fue una practica que se medio muy bien – Indico en tono casual tomando una toalla para retirar de sus manos el exceso de crema.

- Se te dio de manera excelente, muchas gracias amor – Dijo el rubio girando medio cuerpo para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Después de unos minutos decidieron bajar, él primero para verificar que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo o en el salón, después a una señal de él ella también lo hizo, salieron con rapidez por la terraza que llevaba al jardín y de allí al invernadero, donde los encontró Ángela cuando fue a notificarles que el almuerzo estaba listo por si deseaban tomarlo.

Ocho de la mañana y Fabrizio ya llevaba dos horas en el quirófano, mientras Marión se encontraba en la sala de espera, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados orándole a Dios para que este le diese fuerza y lo ayudase a salir con bien de la intervención, escuchaba los murmullos de Joshua y Manuelle quienes se encontraba es una esquina de la sala, donde el rubio leía junto al niño, también podía escuchar los pasos del teniente Pétain caminando de un lado a otro, algo le decía que estaba tan nervioso como ella y esta era su manera de controlarse un poco. Después de cinco horas, dejo de lado las oraciones y se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana y su mirada se perdía en el Hyde Park, en su hermosos verdes, en las extraordinarias fuentes, se veía tan lleno de vida, ese lugar que prácticamente se había convertido en el refugio de su hijo cuando no podía estar un minuto mas dentro del hospital porque el olor le molestaba y el silencio lo atormentaba, pues permanecía en este desde las seis de la mañana hasta entrada la noche, mas nunca se impacientaba, Joshua era un niño muy inteligente y entendía toda la situación, aun le costaba dormir, eran jornadas titánicas, tanto para su madre como para él, muchas veces lloraba, porque quería ver a su padre y no se lo permitían, llevaba quince días sin verlo, pero no por eso dejaba de hablar ni un minuto de él.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo observando a través de la ventana, solo que los pies ya le dolían por lo que una vez mas se dirigió a las sillas de esperas y en ese momento llegaba el teniente Pétain con dos cafés uno para ella y otro para él, tomo asiento al lado de la joven, quien desvió la mirada donde hace un rato se encontraba Manuelle y Joshua y estos no se encontraban.

- Están en comiendo algo. – Expuso el hombre al ver que la joven los buscaba con la mirada. – Son las seis horas mas larga de mi vida, ni los días de lucha dentro del campo de batalla me parecían tan angustiantes. – Termino por decir para darle un sorbo a su café.

- ¡Seis horas! – Dijo con asombro y continúo al ver el semblante del hombre. – La verdad es que desde hace muchos días no llevo la cuenta del tiempo… - Dejo libre un suspiro para aventurarse a preguntar. – ¿Teniente puedo preguntarle algo? – El hombre asintió en silencio. – Primero… sabe que estoy inmensamente agradecida con todo lo que esta haciendo, por nosotros especialmente con Fabrizio… y la verdad es que nunca tendré como pagarle…

- No hay nada que pagar. – Interrumpió el hombre. – Y me imagino que quieres preguntarme el ¿Por qué lo hago? – Esta vez fue ella quien asintió en silencio. – ¿Manuelle no te lo ha contando? ¿No te ha contado sobre mi hijo? – Marión solo negó perceptiblemente. –Tuve dos hijos… el mayor que vive en España… y el menor… - Sus ojos se cristalizaron, por lo que dejo libre un suspiro y le dio otro sorbo al café. – Tenía quince años cuando le detectaron pulmonía… apenas me lo recibieron tres semanas en el hospital, después tuve que tenerlo en mi casa porque al parecer era contagiosa, hice todo lo posible… logre que dos médicos lo vieran ya que la gran mayoría le tenían miedo… cinco meses después de todo mi hijo se fue… y es verdaderamente doloroso, ver como poco a poco, día a día se va opacando ese brillo en sus ojos y tu no puedes hacer nada… Fabrizio me lo recuerda mucho… en realidad si mi hijo estuviese vivo contara con la misma edad… - Hablaba y su voz vibraba ante las lagrimas en su garganta. – Se que tal vez si me lo hubiesen recibido en un hospital y me le hubiesen brindado los cuidados necesarios, sin que le huyeran, hoy lo tuviese conmigo… pero le tenían tanto miedo como si fuese el peor de los asesinos… un niño de quince años... – Marión lo miraba sin poder creerlo y tuvo que limpiar una lagrima que se le escapo. – Sabes Marión… un padre nunca supera la partida de un hijo… no lo hace… trata de vivir con ello, pero no se acostumbra… es por esa razón que he querido que Fabrizio busque a sus padres… porque si él sufre, no te imaginas cuanto están sufriendo estos… ellos tienen que saber que ese joven que tienen en su casa no es Fabrizio… seguro quieren verlo así antes de aceptar el dolor que causa esa verdad tan devastadora… puede que crean que esta muerto… y sobreviven, pero no viven… no lo hacen… como te he dicho… un padre nunca supera la muerte de un hijo… y te sientes culpable todos los días… a cada hora… porque te dices que pudiste haber hecho algo mas, a pesar de que lo diste todo, crees que fallaste en algo… buscas y buscas ese algo… al parecer no existe… mas tu sigues buscándolo.

- De verdad lo siento teniente… - Trato de hablar Marión, pero él la detuvo.

- No te preocupes… todo esta bien… - Poniéndose de pie. – Sabes si hay algo que admiro de Manuelle y de ti… es esa fortaleza… esas ganas de salir adelante, no se rinden ante nada. – Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. – Como decidieron continuar a pesar de que se quedaron prácticamente sin nada y no me refiero a lo material, si no a su familia, otras personas sencillamente no lo hubiesen soportado… pero aquí están poniéndole el pecho a todo lo que se venga… admiro esas energías que posees apenas siendo una niña, otra se echaría a llorar y dejarse llevar por la corriente, tu simplemente le das la pelea y no dejas que esta te arrastre… mas de una vez ya le has ganado… y estoy seguro que esta vez el rio tampoco podrá con Marión Di Carlo Laroche. – Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa y ella solo asintió en silencio imitando el gesto del hombre. En ese momento la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y era Joshua junto a Manuelle. El niño le trajo a su madre unas galletas de avena, las cuales a pesar de que le gustaban demasiado esta vez no pudo ni olerlas porque le provocaron nauseas.

Media hora más y Manuelle estaba hablando con el teniente en una esquina del salón de espera, mientras Joshua estaba arrodillado en el suelo, apoyándose en uno de los asientos donde dibujaba, mientras Marión regreso a su estado de plegaria, ya que una vez mas el tiempo lograba solo angustiarla. Manuelle vio entrar a una enfermera la cual traía consigo un sobre, esta se encamino y tomo asiento al lado de Marión llevándole una mano a la espalda para captar la atención de la joven, quien a pesar de sentir el peso de la otra persona sentándose a su lado no elevo la cabeza y menos abrió los ojos, cuando la rubia se encontró con la enfermera a su lado, la saludo amablemente al tiempo que esta le entregaba el sobre. Marión lo tomó y lo abrió lentamente, expuso las hojas frente a ella, el resultado positivo, la golpeo en todos los sentidos, aun tenia dudas, pero el resultado se lo estaba confirmando, una sonrisa nerviosa se instalo en sus labios y unas lagrimas salieron sin siquiera avisar, sin que le diese tiempo a espabilar, se las limpio rápidamente y una vez mas clavaba los ojos en el resultado, levanto la mirada y la posaba en la de su hermano, quien con esta preguntaba, ella solo asintió en silencio sin dejar de lado la sonrisa bañada en lagrimas, el rubio le regalo media sonrisa, ante la mirada de desconcierto del teniente.

- Joshua… ven acá. – Lo llamo Manuelle, el niño dejo de lado el color azul con el cual pintaba el cielo de su dibujo y camino hasta su tío y lo miro interrogante. – Ve con tu madre… le das un beso y un abrazo.

- ¿Por que tío? – Pregunto sin entender.

- Ella te lo dirá ahora… ¿O no quieres besar a tu madre?… mira que tienes que aprovechar ahora porque cuando tu padre despierte no te dejara hacerlo… ya veras como él va estar besándola todo el tiempo. – Le dijo con ese gesto de alegría que poco expresaba, el niño lo miro mas confundido aun para después ir hasta Marión quien lo recibió y lo tomo en brazos depositándole dos besos seguidos en la mejilla.

- ¿Mami? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Mi vida… tengo una noticia que darte…. – El niño asintió. – Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

- ¿Como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto emocionándose. – Mami ya lo quiero ver.

- Dentro de unos meses… es poco tiempo… esta aquí. – Dijo llevándose una mano al vientre. - Aquí lo dejo tu papi… solo que aun esta muy pequeño, pero veras como poco a poco va creciendo. – Hablaba con una sonrisa.

- Pero mami, ¿Por qué lo tienes ahí?… yo quiero verlo. – Dijo mirando el vientre de su madre. – ¿Y como papi lo dejo ahí? Si ha estado durmiendo todo este tiempo. – Pregunto rascándose una mejilla tratando de entender. La enfermera dejo libre una carcajada ante las preguntas del niño y se despidió, para que su madre pudiese explicarle mejor.

- Mi vida… es aquí porque aun esta muy pequeño… parece un granito de arroz y primero tiene que crecer un poco mas… yo tengo que mantenerlo aquí… ayudarlo a crecer hasta que este preparado, entonces lo veras… y tu papi lo dejo ahí hace un poco mas de dos meses… desde ese entonces ha estado creciendo… solo que no lo sabia… me dejo esa sorpresa… ya sabes cuanto le gustan.

- Entonces cuando papi te lo regalo… seria como un granito de arena… - Colocando los dedos a tamaño y guiñando un ojo. – Así chiquitico. – Marión dejo libre media carcajada la cual interrumpió con un beso en la frente del niño.

- Si exactamente así. – Recibiendo el abrazo del pequeño.

- Ya quiero verlo… quiero jugar con él… le voy a prestar todos mi juguetes… no, se los voy a regalar, porque ya casi no juego… prefiero leer, pero seguro será como yo cuando no sabia leer. – Decía con la emoción en él.

- Eso me gusta, que lo quieras y que quieras compartir cosas con él… pero si es una niña… ¿Te gustaría una hermanita? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tendría que cuidarla ¿Verdad? – Pregunto con una mueca de desagrado.

- Si claro. – Le respondió la rubia con alegría.

- Entonces prefiero un hermano… porque si es niña no podrá jugar conmigo… no podre regalarle mi juguetes… y no quiero estar todo el día pendiente de ella. – Dijo con preocupación. – En cambio si es un hermanito…. Ahí mami ya quiero llegar a la casa y envolver en papeles de regalos todos mis juguetes… y que papi me ayude a hacerlo… y todos llevaran su nombre y todas las tardes… le digo a papi que vamos a comer helado… seguro le van a gustar… porque si a papi le gustan y a mi también, seguro a mi hermanito también. – Hablaba con una sonrisa, mientras Marión lo admiraba.

Manuelle estaba emocionado con la noticia, el teniente que no entendía la situación no pudo evitar preguntarle al rubio quien le notifico el porque de la felicidad de Marión y una sonrisa bailo en los labios del hombre, mientras miraba a la joven abrazando al pequeño Joshua. Dos horas mas y por fin dos de los doctores que trataban a Fabrizio entraron a la sala, fueron los mismo que le dieron el diagnostico del joven el día que lo ingresaron, tomaron asiento al lado de Marión y saludaron al niño con un choque de manos como ya estaban acostumbrado a hacerlos, los ojos de los hombre reían, por lo que esto lleno de paz y tranquilidad a la joven y se relajo por completo, efectivamente eran buenas noticias, los galenos dijeron que la operación había sido un éxito que la única complicación era el tipo de sangre del joven, pero aun tenían reservas en el hospital, sin embargo la dirección del mismo ya estaba gestionando para encontrar mas, Marión sabia que aquí el servicio era mucho mejor que en el hospital de Francia donde ella tenia que buscar los donantes en este es el mismo hospital es quien se encarga de todo, a ella solo le queda esperar y guardar las esperanzas, le informaron que la tercera y ultima intervención la tenían planeada para dentro de quince días, primero tendrían que dejarlo evolucionar alguno días y por fin sellar todos los vasos para eliminar las sondas que drenaban el resangrado, esa que tuvieron que realizarle para que esta no infectara los vasos sellados y que después de esta el joven quedaría en perfectas condiciones en cuanto al estomago, ya solo les quedaba el nuevo tratamiento para su complicación cardiopulmonar, el cual buscaba fuese intravenoso, pero esta apenas estaban haciendo estudios en laboratorios, solo era cuestión de tiempo mientras el joven seguiría con la traqueostomía que lo ayudaba a respirar y solo se aspiraba tres veces al día, cuando Fabrizio estuviese consiente, seria un tarea sumamente fácil que él mismo podría llevar acabo, mientras la joven podría hacerlo.

* * *

_**Permanece en silencio cuando amas.**__**  
**__**Escucha al fondo**__**  
**__**la vastedad de la respiración,**__**  
**__**la gota de agua y el rumor del viento.**__**  
**__**Y ven lejos.**__**  
**__**Ven, al amor, de lejos.**__**  
**__**Desde la noche,**__**  
**__**desde el desierto,**__**  
**__**arrimado a los muros,**__**  
**__**a perecer en él, como acto único.**___

___**Cuando amas. César Simón.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	147. Capitulo 45 parte 3

**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por los comentarios, Galaxy sabemos que se te hace difícil, puedes dejas los review** **en ingles para que se te haga mucho mas fácil, tienes razón esas mujeres no tienen nada bueno que hacer solo hacerle la vida imposible a los demás.**

**Amiga ya aquí el que sigue, disculpen la demora es que el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre, pero aquí lo tienen y ya dentro de poco lo que esperas, mientras la boda de Neil. **

**Saludos nenas, gracias por leer. **

* * *

**Capitulo 45**

**Parte 3**

Tres días antes de desembarcar Terry volvió a ver a la anciana de la otra noche, él se encontraba con sus padres y Dominique desayunando en una de las terrazas al aire libre de primera clase, mientras la mujer se hallaba en un extremo del lugar acompañada por una enfermera de unos cuarenta años y una joven; su madre atrajo su atención preguntándole si deseaba ir a la fiesta de despedida que ofrecía el capitán, él solo asintió mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada, ya después buscaría la excusa perfecta para librarse del compromiso. Al fin terminaron y estaba por levantarse cuando una voz conocida se dejo escuchar en el lugar.

- Buenos días… duque de Grandchester, duquesa ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlos? ¿Cómo han estado? – Los saludo la anciana con una amplia sonrisa – Mira nada mas lo hermosa que estas Dominique, ya eres toda una señorita – Agrego mirando a la chica.

- Buenos días señora Wilson, es agradable encontrarla ¿Cómo ha estado? – Pregunto Richard en tono amable indicándole a un mozo que coloca una silla para la mujer.

- Que sorpresa señora Wilson, no sabíamos que estaba en América, nosotros estuvimos allí por varios meses – Menciono Eleonor dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Gracias por el cumplido señora Wilson, es muy amable de su parte – Indico Dominique sonriéndole a la anciana.

- Excelente, tomando un poco de aire como todos los años, la verdad solo viene por unos días para liberarme del encierro de mi casa en Londres, estoy siendo completamente sincera condesa – Contesto con una sonrisa mirándolos a todos, pero después clavo su vista en el castaño que la miraba con una luz en los ojos haciéndolos lucir mas hermosos - ¿Terruce verdad? – Inquirió ella ampliando su sonrisa al reconocerlo.

- Así es señora Wilson, encantado – Contesto el chico extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Conoce usted a nuestro hijo? – Pregunto Eleonor desconcertada.

- Si… tuve el placer hace algunas noches, ambos nos topamos en los pasillos mientras admirábamos la noche estrella, los trasatlánticos son uno de los mejores lugares para disfrutar de las estrellas – Respondió con una sonrisa – Lamento no haberlo tratado como debía en ese momento marques, reciba mis mas sinceras disculpas – Agrego la mujer mirándolo.

- ¡Oh no! No se preocupe por ello señora Wilson… eso de los títulos no va conmigo, por favor llámeme solo Terruce, así me sentiré complacido – Menciono el joven con amabilidad.

Estuvieron hablando por varios minutos hasta que la mujer pidió permiso para retirarse, Terry se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su camarote pues aunque ella tenia la fortaleza suficiente para hacerlo no era de caballeros dejar sola a una dama y menos si había estado como invitada en su mesa, le ofreció su brazo a la anciana y ella lo recibió encantada, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de los duques y la pequeña Dominique.

- ¿Cómo le fue en su cita de la otra noche? – Pregunto el joven en tono casual.

- Como todos los años, con la misma emotividad… la misma esperanza, las misma ilusiones jovencito… de hecho que seamos viejos no quiere decir que dejemos de soñar ¿Y a usted como le fue con su insomnio? – Inquirió mirando al horizonte.

- Se puede decir que logre vencerlo y llevo varios días haciéndolo – Contesto en el mismo tono.

- Mi receta sirvió entonces, nunca se debe dejar a la cabeza tomar el control de todo… en ocasiones rendirse es bueno, claro esta, solo debemos rendirnos ante aquello que el corazón desea… si confiamos en este siempre ganaremos, aun si perdemos… ganaremos experiencias – Indico de manera natural.

- ¿De quien aprendió esa teoría si tuvo un amor del cual nunca dudo? – Pregunto sin ánimos de parecer interesado, solo para mantener una conversación.

- De Gabriel… cuando lo veía atormentado porque las cosas no salían bien o porque mi padre le exigía mas de lo que podía ofrecerme en ese momento… o cuanto se enfrentaba algún problema con nuestros hijos ya de adolescente que es la etapa mas difícil, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para demostrar que podía salir adelante, que podía darme lo que necesitaba y mas… que podía ser mejor padre que el suyo, pero cuando veía que estaba a punto de perder lo que mas amaba por su obsesión de ser perfecto en todo… entonces simplemente se rendía, dejaba que fuese su corazón quien hablase y siempre ganaba, había aprendido a arriesgarse por amor… siempre me decía sigue a tu corazón, ríndete solamente ante aquello que él desee de verdad, nunca te ciegues Violet, pues sin importar lo que pase resultaras ganadora… mi esposo tenia razón – Menciono perdiéndose en sus pensamientos - ¿Tú estarías dispuesto a rendirte ante ella? ¿A entregarte por completo? ¿A arriesgarlo todo por ese amor que los une? – Inquirió observando al castaño a los ojos zafiros.

- Ya lo he hecho antes… y estos son los resultados – Señalo sin mucho énfasis.

- No lo has hecho, no como deberías… no basta con decir te amo… eres mi vida… deseo estar contigo para siempre… tener una familia – Dijo con desdén y al ver la mirada desconcertada del joven continuo – Es necesario que estés allí con ella siempre, que esas promesas no se vayan con el viento a la primera pelea, debe ser un compromiso de verdad, desde el alma, no ganas nada con decir eres mi vida si a la primera discusión decides tomar un barco y continuar con "tu vida" dejándola, si ella realmente es tu vida ¿Cómo puedes estar lejos… como puedes dejarla atrás? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? En esta vida solo vale la pena rendirse ante el amor… no ante las pruebas que el amor nos coloca, solo vale la pena entregar todo por amor y confiar en lo que el corazón desea… las personas que dicen, pero a veces el corazón se equivoca… son unos cobardes que buscan la salida mas fácil, cuando uno escoge con el corazón nunca se equivoca, nunca hijo – Sentencio con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas como desea presentarlas - Le hizo saber respirando profundamente para evitar llorar.

- Si lo son… somos nosotros los que nos encargamos de complicarlo todo, el amor nos plantea un juego, con sus reglas claro esta, pero si perdemos o ganamos nada mas depende de nosotros y él interés que le prestemos, el amor no mueres por si solo… nosotros nos encargamos de matarlo, si no confiamos, si lo abandonamos, si nos dejamos vencer por las trampas… somos nosotros hijo – Señalo dándole una palmadas en la mano que sostenía su brazo y después lo miro a los ojos – Tú la amas y estar lejos de ella te esta matando… pero aun tienes miedo, es algo que esta dentro de ti y lo estas dejando vencerte… ¿Quieres que te de un consejo? - Pregunto en tono serio, él asintió en silencio pues no podía hablar sentía las lagrimas inundando su garganta – Cuando llegues a Londres toma unos días para pensar, lejos de todos… de tus padres, de amigos… de todo el mundo, vete a un lugar donde nadie pueda molestarte… donde tú y solo tú sea quien tome la decisión de lo que va hacer con este sentimiento, sin la influencia de nadie mas, deja que sea tu corazón quien hable y escúchalo… así no te guste lo que tenga que decirte, solo escúchalo – Dijo y después llevo una mano a la mejilla del chico para acariciarla con ternura – Ella va a regresar a ti… no creo que pueda vivir sin mirarse en esos hermosos ojos zafiros que tienes – Agrego para animarlo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le regalaba una sonrisa. Terry se llevo la mano de la dama a los labios y le dio un suave beso, después la abrazó con cuidado - ¡No te aproveches jovencito mira que yo aun estoy comprometida! Además Gabriel era uno de los hombres mas celosos que he conocido en mi vida y justo ahora debe estar haciendo un berrinche descomunal. – Expreso divertida.

- Es una mujer extraordinaria Violet, gracias por todo… espero verla pronto – Indico separándose de ella pues ya habían llegado hasta su camarote.

- Yo también lo espero… y por favor traer contigo a ese jovencita terca que amas, creo que también hace falta que le de unos cuantos consejos – Dijo para despedirse del chico con un abrazo y una hermosa sonrisa.

Terry regreso sobre sus pasos sintiendo el pecho lleno de nuevas esperanzas, con sus fuerzas renovadas, sentía que podía enfrentarse a lo que fuese y lograría vencerlo, de nuevo esa sensación de poder alcanzar una felicidad completa bailaba en su interior, poco a poco comenzar a liberarse de los fantasmas y las dudas.

A pesar de que le han dicho que esta es la tercera y ultima intervención a la que seria sometido Fabrizio Di Carlo y que era la menos invasiva no podía evitar sentir miedo, es enfermera y sabe todas las complicaciones que pueden existir durante y después del proceso, ella lo único que quería es que por fin estuviese completamente sano, que despierte y que sepa que esta con él, que no piensa soltarle la mano un segundo y que sepa que va a ser padre nuevamente, tiene tantas cosas por contarle, le hace tanta falta esas conversaciones con él que se extienden por horas, siempre tenían de que hablar.

- Todo va a salir bien… dentro de poco lo tendrás cocinando nuevamente. – Acoto Manuelle rompiendo el silencio, abrazándola y acercándola a su pecho, al ver como los nervios dominaban a su hermana.

- Es lo que mas deseo papito. – Cerrando con sus brazos la cintura del rubio. – Gracias por estar a mi lado.

- ¿Y al lado de quien mas voy a estar? – Pregunto acariciándole los cabellos. – Si tú eres todo lo que tengo… eres mi niña. – Susurro contra los cabellos de ella antes de depositarle un beso.

En el quirófano estaban trabajando con gran éxito, el paciente no presentaba ninguna complicación, los signos vitales estaban estables y el silencio era coartado por el sonido metálico de los implementos que utilizaban y una que otra pregunta por parte de los doctores.

Las carcajadas llegaban hasta él contagiándolo llenándole de felicidad, tranquilidad y paz el corazón, el lugar lo conocía a la perfección, se encontraba exactamente como la recordaba, la mesa en el centro, las despensas en color caoba, las grandes ventanas que llenaban de luz el espacio el olor a pastelería y desde el umbral observaba la escena logrando que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro.

Su madre reía mientras colocaba en una bandeja unas galletas de mantequilla con chipas de chocolate, sus favoritas, para después dirigirse al envase donde aun tenia mas masa para las galletas.

- Aun están calientes. – Le dijo sin levantar la vista del recipiente con la sonrisa imborrable.

Pero el niño de seis años sentando en la mesa, igualmente tomo una y la escondió entre sus manos con una sonrisa picara, para después de que estuviese un poco mas fría se la llevo completa a la boca, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces, creyendo que su madre no se daba cuenta, mientras observaba como ella terminaba y ponía a hornear una docena mas, dándole la espalda y él aprovecho para tomar otra galleta, la mujer se volvió y limpio sus manos en el delantal con el gesto imborrable y se quedo mirando al niño que dejo de masticar para que no lo descubrieran, mientras él seguía observando desde el umbral, sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo… te has comidos cuatro galletas. – Le hizo saber con tono divertido, pero disfrazado de reproche, el niño solo negó en silencio pues si hablaba se daría cuenta de que aun tenia galleta en la boca. – ¿Seguro? - El niño asintió en silencio. – A ver dile a tu madre ¿Cuanto la quieres? – Acercándose hasta él y quitando de su mejilla una migaja, Fabrizio solo hizo un gran espacio entre sus manos indicándole con esto el tamaño del sentimiento por su madre. – ¿Solo eso? – Inquirió con un puchero y él negó en silencio haciendo que sus cabellos se agitasen ante la energía del movimiento, seguidamente hizo el espacio entre sus brazos mas grande, abriéndolos de extremo a extremo. – Eso quiere decir que me quieres mucho… mucho. – Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa y él asintió en silencio. – Bueno yo te quiero así. – Dijo apenas separando su dedo índice el pulgar mientras guiñaba un ojo. El pequeño la miro desconcertado, mastico y trago rápidamente pues no podía esperar para hablar. - Ves que te has comido las galletas – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Mami… si es que son mis favoritas… ¿Es verdad que solo me quieres así? - Imitando el gesto de su madre, quien lo miro por unos segundos, después lo cerró en un abrazo y empezó a besarlo en las mejillas, en la frente dejándolo apenas respirar.

- No te quiero… te adoro mi vida… mi chiquito… mi ángel… mi bonito… - Le decía entre besos los cuales él recibía entre risas y colgándose del cuello de Fiorella. – No hay espacio para calcular el tamaño de mi amor por ti… es mucho… mucho mas grande que el cielo. – Le dijo abrazándolo y meciéndolo, mientras él seguía sentado en la mesa.

Las carcajadas del niño dejaron de hacer eco en la cocina y su mirada se encontró con la de él observándolos desde el umbral, era algo realmente extraño, porque estaba consiente de que era Fabrizio quien estaba en el umbral observando la escena, pero también era él el niño que compartía con su madre.

Los ojos topacio del pequeño se anclaron en los del hombre y este apenas sonreía, Fabrizio miro a ambos lados y estaba solo, lo que quería decir que el niño se había percatado de su presencia y este le mostro una sonrisa, para seguidamente ver como alejaba uno de sus brazos del cuello de su madre y lo extendía, pidiéndole con este gesto que se acercase, lo cual él hizo temerosamente, dio varios pasos y frente a él estaba su madre de espaldas sumamente cerca hasta poder sentir el olor de su perfume, llevaba tantos años sin sentirlo, sin percibir ese olor divino e inmediatamente su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y las ganas de llorar amenazaban su garganta, mientras observaba el cabello castaño oscuro de ella, seguidamente los pequeños dedos moviéndose captaron su atención, por lo que levanto su mano y apenas rozo las yemas de sus dedos con las del niño, reconociéndose en ese suave toque, cerro los ojos para que las lagrimas no se desbordasen.

Al abrirlos estaba sentado en la mesa frente a su madre, miro sus manos y eran las del niño, pero su esencia era la del adulto, el tiempo que parecía haberse detenido, se puso en marcha nuevamente, mientras él se perdía en la mirada gris de Fiorella quien lo miraba extrañada, por el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar.

- ¿Fabrizio? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y él asintió en silencio llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la mujer y acariciándolas con ternura y no pudo mas retener las lágrimas.

- Te amo mamá. – Susurro ahogado por el llanto, se abrazo fuertemente a ella dejando descansar su mejilla en el pecho materno, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y dejándose embargar por el olor que ella desprendía, ese que le daba tanta paz, se alejo un poco del abrazo y se puso de pie sobre la mesa para poder alcanzar mejor la altura de Fiorella y llevo una vez mas las manos a las mejillas de su madre depositándole un beso en la frente cerro nuevamente los ojos – Te quiero mami… - Y sentía que el olor se disipaba de a poco. - Quédate conmigo… mamá… - Abrió los ojos y estaba solo en plena oscuridad dio varias vueltas y el lugar lo reconocía, era el valle desde donde miraba las estrellas en Arras, estaba el tronco donde él se sentaba, miro sus manos y seguían siendo las del niño, llevaba puesta la misma ropa y millones de estrellas adornaban el cielo. - ¡Mamá! ¡Mami! – La llamaba pero nadie respondía, sentía mucho frio, muchas mas que cuando le tocaba nadar por debajo de los lagos congelados. – ¡Mamá ¿Dónde estas? – Daba vueltas en el lugar buscando por todos lados y nada, termino por sentarse, pues su madre siempre le había dicho que si llegaba a perderse, se quedara en un solo lugar que ella sabría donde buscarlo, pero que si era él quien salía en busca de ella, terminaría perdiéndose aun mas, siempre se lo decía cuando iban a las ferias. - Tengo mucho frio… mami… ¿Dónde estas? – Se decía mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y por mas que quisiera no pudo evitar llorar, mientras miraba las estrellas.

El doctor encargado de la intervención tuvo que detenerse, pues no podía seguir debido a los temblores en el cuerpo del joven, se dirigió a la segunda enfermera asistente ya que la primera salió del quirófano acatando la orden de uno de los doctores después de que este la reprendiera al sentirle perfume, sabiendo que el paciente no podía ser expuesto a olores fuertes y mas ella siendo la encargada de mantener la presión del joven, estando mas cerca de donde él pudiese percibir la fragancia. La segunda enfermera asistente obedeció el colocarle doble forro en los pies, ya que los temblores eran ocasionados por el frio que causa la anestesia general.

- Vamos Fabrizio, no me lo hagas difícil ahora… trata de aguantar… deja de temblar. – Hablaba el hombre tratando de proseguir con la labor. – Un poco mas… solo aguanta un poco mas… veinte minutos y te prometo que termino… te dejare tranquilo. – Desviando la mirada al rostro del joven apreciando los labios morados a causa del frio. – Si te portaste bien durante casi todo el proceso ¿Por qué ahora de pronto te causa reacción la anestesia? Me voy a arriesgar, no puedo perder tiempo. – Le hizo saber a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron y él nuevamente retomaba con más cuidado del normal el trabajo, dejando en este, toda su concentración y pulso.

- Pisamos las cinco horas veinte minutos doctor. – Le hizo saber uno de los galenos. – Y el ritmo cardiaco esta aumentando.

- Jenny estabilízalo. – Ordeno el doctor a la enfermera quien asintió en silencio y envió vía intravenosa el medicamento necesario. – Listo… listo Fabrizio… ¿Ves? te lo dije veinte minutos… ahora voy a suturar, eso es mucho mas rápido… así que ayúdame y relájate. – Le hizo saber Gilbert al paciente.

Después de media hora había terminado de suturar por dentro y por fuera, procedió a limpiar con yodo para esterilizar y seguidamente con agua oxigenada.

- Señores hemos terminado… todo un éxito. – Acoto el galeno y los demás presentes respondieron con sonrisas que se reflejaban en sus ojos. – Si que eres fuerte muchacho. – Le dijo a Fabrizio llevando la mano a la cabeza y acariciando con el pulgar la frente. – Si en dos días no me das reacción negativa te trasladamos a observación, dispondré el cuarto mas cómodo… seguro de eso no te vas a enterar, pero si tu esposa e hijo… mañana mismo paso a Joshua a que te vea… podrás escucharlo, ese es mi regalo por haberte portado como todo un guerrero… ahora voy a decirle a tu familia que todo esta bien... de esas desgraciadas ulceras no quedo ni la sombra. – El hombre salió dejando todo dispuesto para después de tres horas sacarlo de pabellón y trasladarlo nuevamente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Había dispuesto de dos decoradores, lo más exclusivos de la élite mundial los cuales se esmeraron en ofrecerle la más exquisita decoración en colores, blanco, champagne y naranja, además de hacer algunas remodelaciones entre las cuales estaba ampliar uno de los salones de la mansión Wells, para lo cual tuvieron que trabajar por dos semanas día y noche, y así crear el área donde se bailarían el primer vals como esposo Leagan, el cual consistía en ser totalmente de cristal ya que ellos tenían toda la información necesaria y seria noche de luna llena, también según la época del año el cielo se coronaria de estrellas, las luces se apagarían apenas las notas de la pieza inundaran el salón, además de cambiar el color de las paredes del salón, en el cual podrían estar cómodamente alrededor de trescientas personas, sabía que esta no sería la cantidad de invitados, ya que su hermano quería algo muy familiar, pero no por eso ella escatimaría para llevar a cabo la boda de Neil.

Lo más difícil fue encontrar la cantidad de orquídeas naranjas y blancas que los profesionales necesitaban las mismas las iban a combinar con calas en los mismos tonos, muchas veces despertaba a las seis de la mañana ante el ruido de los trabajadores, construyendo también el espacio ideal para que se llevase a cabo la ceremonia, ya que sería en el jardín, la euforia apenas si la dejaba dormir, estaba organizando lo que para ella sería el mejor evento del año, aun cuando Neil no quería reporteros y no por ser primera plana de los diarios de América si no porque quería que fuese el mejor día de la vida de su hermano, ya ella no tendría esa oportunidad, al menos él y más cuando la nombro madrina del mismo, pero no por eso evitaría el postular para el recuerdo el matrimonio por lo que si contrato cinco fotógrafos. Ahora que veía todo terminado, se dijo que valió la pena el esfuerzo, tantos días de desvelo, de comer poco, claro esto lo agradeció de sobre manera cuando vio su figura reflejada en el espejo, su traje en color turquesa, que creaba un contraste realmente hermoso con su piel, el mismo era una columna con cuello redondo, mangas largas, mostrando un traje realmente sobrio y elegante por delante, pero todo eso que reservaba, quedaba al descubierto en su espalda, unos pendientes en forma de lagrima de oro blanco y diamantes, el cabello recogido en un moño sumamente elegante en su nuca, el mismo lograba que las hebras se viesen más oscuras, ya que no había nada adornándolo, un maquillaje único, debido que la mejor estilista y maquilladora tuvo dos días comprometida en la mansión Wells, porque debía hacer las pruebas con la novia, la hermana de esta y ella, su madre no se presentó un solo día a ofrecerle su ayuda, lo más seguro es que tampoco viniese a la boda, a ella verdaderamente poco lo importaba, pero Vanessa no merecía un desprecio de esa manera.

Un último vistazo, mientras Flavia esparcía perfume sobre su cuerpo, para después salir y encaminarse a la habitación de su hermano, no había problema de toparse con alguno de los invitados que se estaban quedando en su casa ya que para estos había dispuesto la tercera planta, Frank se había comportado a la altura, no se opuso a nada, ni siquiera dejo ver un atisbo de queja ante la fortuna que se había gastado, por el contrario además de eso también había adquirido un lujosísimo velero, como regalo para los novios, ella le había dicho cuanto le gustaban a su hermano los barcos, lo único que le obligo a hacer fue dormir diez horas la noche anterior, por fin frente a la puerta, llamo a esta con suaves golpes de sus nudillos.

- Puedes pasar Elisa. – Le hizo saber Neil desde el interior. La joven abrió con cuidado dejando ver medio cuerpo a los caballeros que lo acompañaban.

- Permiso… - Acoto entrando. – Tío. – Saludo primero a Albert.

- Hola Elisa. – Saludo con una cálida sonrisa, sin dejar de lado su labor de ajustar las mancuernas de Neil quien apenas le dio un vistazo a su hermana.

- Archie… espero no lo ahorques. – Dejando libre media sonrisa, ya que Cornwell estaba dándole los últimos arreglos al plastrón.

- No prima… si lo hago tendré mi sentencia de muerte más que firmada y te aseguro que no serás mi verdugo, ese puesto te lo quitara Vanessa. – Acoto logrando que todos los presentes sonrieran.

- Estás realmente hermosa amor. – Dijo Frank levantándose de la cama, desde donde observaba sentado el arreglo de Neil, llegando hasta ella y depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias amor. – Acoto ella con media sonrisa.

- Frank tiene toda la razón Elisa. – Intervino Albert tomando la otra mancuerna.

- Gracias tío. – Respondió amablemente.

- Es que a Elisa le gusta poner a mil los corazones… - Intercedió su hermano mirándola de soslayo, los cuales dejaron libre un destello entre orgullo y complicidad.

- Neil por favor… - Susurro encaminándose a la ventana para observar el ambiente en el jardín.

- Bueno Neil ya estás listo. – Menciono Archie.

- Entonces nosotros bajamos. – Hizo saber Frank acercándose al cabeza de la familia Andley, quien asintió en silencio para luego decir.

- Quince minutos Neil y recuerda todo lo que te dijimos. – El rubio le dio un abrazo y Frank le palmeo un hombro al novio para luego salir.

La pelirroja se volvió y se acercó a su hermano uniéndose a él en un abrazo, sin decir nada, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, mientras Archie observaba la escena en completo silencio percatándose de ese amor entre ellos, sabía que eran buenos hermanos, cómplices, pero en ese gesto le estaban dando a conocer que eran mucho más que eso, que a pesar de no convivir eran sumamente unidos, que se amaban y que el uno sin el otro no serían nada, que uno dependía del otro de cierta manera.

- Estoy realmente feliz por ti hermanito… porque tu felicidad es mía también, eso me basta… me es suficiente. – Susurro ella y sentía las lágrimas nadar en su garganta.

- Llegara el momento en que tú también lo seas completamente… estoy seguro de eso… - Murmuro haciendo el abrazo más estrecho. – En que puedas gritar a los cuatro vientos tu felicidad… en que… -Hablaba el joven cuando ella deshizo el abrazo, pues fue consciente de lo que Neil quería decirle, pero ahí estaba Archie, por un momento habían olvidado su presencia y se estaban dejando llevar ante las emociones.

- Gracias… - Acoto tomándole las manos y mirándolo a los ojos. – Creo que debemos bajar, sino Vanessa llegara primero que tú. - Dejando libre media sonrisa, para luego desviar la mirada a Archie quien estaba detrás de ella, el joven se acercó mostrando media sonrisa y se encamino junto a ellos, camino al altar.

A Neil no habían dejado que viera las remodelaciones que su hermana había hecho en su mansión por el motivo de su matrimonio jamás pensó que se tomaría tan enserio su papel de organizadora del evento, pero conociendo a Elisa Leagan no podía esperar menos de ella, al salir de la habitación y llegar a lo alto de las escaleras el olor a orquídeas, calas y rosas lo embriagaron por completo, era un verdadero placer poder observar los arreglos florales que adornaban las barandas, la mirada de Neil se perdía en los arreglos mientras bajaba, dejándose guiar por Elisa y Archie, lo condujeron por uno de los pasillos que daban a uno de los salones y este creaba una extensión que daba al jardín captando toda su extensión un gazebo de más de cinco metros de alto, con columnas de mármol blanco enmarcando una exquisita arquitectura helénica, luces tenues iluminaban el jardín y como los arreglos florales de las escaleras sencillamente eran una muestra de lo que sería la decoración.

- Elisa… esto no estaba aquí. – Le dijo deteniendo sus pasos. – Te dije que no quería gastos extremos…. Es que lo sabía, debí suponerlo… el entusiasmo en tu voz te delato. – Le dijo el moreno mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… bueno no estaba, pero tenía pensado hacerlo… vamos Neil… dime que no está hermoso. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Esta maravilloso, pero no era necesario… no lo era, cualquiera de los salones hubiese servido. – Susurro acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla izquierda de su hermano, ella tomo la mano de él y le deposito un beso.

- Esto no es nada… deja de ser tan estúpido Neil Leagan… - Sin dejar de sonreír. – Yo quería hacerlo y bien sabes que cuando quiero algo lo consigo… - Ante la mirada de su hermano. – Bueno casi todo…. Ahora caminemos que ya algunos de los invitados están volviendo a vernos, seguro estarán pensando que no quieres casarte.

- Si primo deja de hablarle al viento, bien sabes que Elisa es como Keisy que arma y desarma la casa de las muñecas… solo está jugando, esto para ella no es nada y estoy seguro que para el bolsillo de Frank será como quitarle el pelo a un gato…. Dentro de dos semanas puedes mandar a tumbarlo. – Dirigiéndose a Elisa. Aunque todo esta verdaderamente hermoso, muy elegante… debo felicitarte prima. – Tomando una de las manos de la joven y depositándole un beso, seguidamente se dispusieron a encaminarse saliendo al jardín, desde donde empezaban las sillas distinguidamente decoradas en champan y naranja formaban filas en una extensión de unos veinte metros, donde aguardaban los invitados sentados, todos se volvieron para admirar a Neil Leagan quien llegaba con sus padrinos de matrimonio, estos miraban a los presentes, con sonrisas amables, Archie observo en primera fila al lado derecho a su esposa, junto a sus padres, también estaban los esposos Di Carlo, Fransheska Di Carlo junto a su tío Albert, Neil mientras se acercaba se percató de la presencia de su padre y para su sorpresa estaba Sarah quien lo miraba con ojos brillantes de rabia, los conocía muy bien además su vestido negro dejaba ver que estaba en desacuerdo con su unión con Vanessa, pero ella no iba a amargarle uno de los días más importantes de su vida, además valoraba más la sonrisa franca que su padre tenía anclada en el rostro, al lado de él estaban las primas de Vanessa, ya su tío William le había notificado que su tía abuela Emilia Elroy, no estaría presente por una presunta indisposición física, pero él sabía que fue debido a una discusión que se suscitó con el rubio días antes, la conocía muy bien y sabía que solo era otro teatro para no asistir, tampoco era mucho lo que le importaba su presencia, ya que esta no perdería la oportunidad de incomodar a Vanessa y eso no lo iba a permitir, por lo que le pareció, que la ausencia de la mujer era lo más conveniente, pero de todas las personas ausentes quien mas le dolía era Candy, su tío sabia que él no se conformaría con la simple explicación del viaje inesperado, así que tuvo que contarle todo sobre lo ocurrido con… vaya, aun le costaba creerlo, aunque en el fondo algo le gritaba que ese joven era Grandchester, su lógica no dejaba que le diese crédito a esa idea, solo esperaba que de una vez por todas ese par logren superar sus desavenencias y se animen a formar una familia juntos… pues prefiere mil veces que la felicidad de Candy sea junto a Terruce y no con Gerard Lambert. – Pensaba el chico mirando a los presentes.

Elisa recorría con su mirada a los invitados, buscando entre estos el más importante para ella, pero no lo hallaba, se dijo que seguro decidió no asistir para no tener un incómodo encuentro con su madre, por lo que la sonrisa poco a poco se iba congelando en sus labios, llegaron hasta el gazebo y la cúpula del mismo los amparaba, la parte trasera y los costados estaban adornados con cortinas en colores alusivos a la decoración, las mismas se agitaban suavemente ante la brisa, estaban de pie esperando a la novia, quien ya no tardaría en llegar, el padre aguardaba pacientemente, la pelirroja desistió de buscarlo más, estaba bien no vendría, no podían obligarlo, pero tampoco se salvaría de que ella le dijese sus verdades, porque habían quedado en que asistiría, entonces no entendía el por qué engañarla como si fuese una estúpida, prefirió dejar de pensarlo y concentrase en conversar con su hermano y primo, además ya había cruzado su mirada un par de veces con su madre quien la culpaba con su gesto, le sonrió a Frank cuando sus ojos se posaron en él al igual que su padre pero este se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ellos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro lo hermosa que estaba, también abrazo a Neil y le hizo saber cuan orgulloso estaba de él, seguidamente regreso a su puesto, Archie empezó a hacer anécdotas de su niñez, logrando que los tres rieran, ya que sabían que sus diferencias eran por cosas tan vagas y se complicaban la vida por nada, no pudieron evitar recordar a Anthony y Stear, pero lo hicieron con alegría. La chica estaba concentrada en la conversación y reía sutilmente cuando una fuerza inexplicable la obligaba a volver hacia los invitados, era ese imán que la atraía sin importar que se opusiera pues su ímpetu era mínimo contra esa esencia, se volvió a medias y sus nervios se desataron como una avalancha que arrasaba su seguridad y su molestia de hace unos minutos, apenas giro medio cuerpo y pudo ver a Jules llegar, él intentaba desviar la mirada de la espalda de ella pero se le era imposible, jugaba a su favor que esta estaba en el centro de atención de todos los presentes, llego hasta primera la fila y tomó asiento al lado de Frank, quien solo saludo palmeándole un hombro y una amplia sonrisa a la cual él correspondió, vestía con un traje gris y una corbata vino tinto, sin dejar de sonreír volvió la mirada a la pelirroja quien le regalo el mismo gesto un poco más discreto.

Sarah al ver el brillo en los ojos de Elisa volvió su mirada disimuladamente a un lado y pudo ver al francés quien estaba al lado de Frank, sin poder evitar que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta ante tal descaro del hombre, de verlo como miraba tan descaradamente a Elisa, mientras se decía que no podía ser posible, acaso era ella muy perceptiva o todos están ciegos, además Frank reinaba entre los estúpidos, porque conversaba muy amenamente por él y podía ver en el semblante del hombre que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que ese desgraciado se le llevaba a la cama a su esposa. Los pensamientos de Sarah fueron interrumpidos por las notas de la marcha nupcial que se dejaba escuchar, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la mujer se estremeciera de ira, impotencia y desagrado, todos se volvieron a mirar a la novia menos ella, quien mantuvo su mirada al frente, pero un suave apretón que John diese a su brazo y una mirada de advertencia la obligaron a clavar sus ojos en ella.

Neil sintió su corazón dar una voltereta dentro del pecho en cuanto sus ojos captaron la figura de Vanessa envuelta en un hermoso vestido de seda y raso color champagne, adornado por perlas y diminutos cristales en el talle, haciendo pasar desapercibido su estado de tres meses recién cumplidos. Sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que parecían dos luceros iluminando su rostro blanco como el nácar, sus labios suaves y delicados pintados sutilmente que los hacia lucir como un capullo de rosa, sin duda alguna era la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto jamás, quien había llegado para salvarlo de la soledad, el dolor, la tristeza… – Pensaba sintiendo las lagrimas colmar su garganta, respiro profundamente para pasarlas mientras sonreía.

Desde el mismo momento el cual puso un pie en esta casa se había sentido como en un sueño, su cuñada la trataba con tanto aprecio que en solo tres días llegaron a ser las mejores amigas, no esperaba que Elisa fuese tan especial y ver cada detalle de este lugar la hacia sentirse en un verdadero paraíso; no solo por la decoración y el lujo que había desplegado en este, sino porque todo esto lo hacia por hacerla sentir bien, a pesar de no haber visto a su suegra aun y ser consciente que esta no estaba de acuerdo con esa unión, todos se habían esmerado en hacerla sentir parte de la familia y especial, no solo a ella sino también a su familia y eso seria algo con lo cual siempre estaría agradecida, se quedo sin aliento cuando vio el gazebo al final del camino y su padre tuvo que acariciar suavemente su mano para hacerla reaccionar cuando las notas empezaron a inundar el lugar, solo había dado un par de pasos y Neil se volvió para mirarla, justo en ese momento sintió como si el espacio donde él se encontraba se hubiese iluminado, la calidez que emanaba del hombre junto al altar, del padre de su hijo, de ese que había llegado para hacerle creer en el amor de nuevo, él se había apoderado de su alma y su corazón sin el menor esfuerzo, solo con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todos sus días y hacia que este amor la desbordase… Neil era su mas hermosa realidad y al mismo tiempo su mas preciado sueño, él lo era todo y mucho mas – Todo lo demás había desaparecido y solo era consciente de la presencia de él, cuando se encontraron uno frente al otro, las sonrisas se hicieron mas amplias y hermosas, una seguridad que nunca antes habían compartido se instalo en ellos en cuanto sus manos se unieron.

El sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia envolviéndolos a todos en esa aura tan especial donde solo se podía respirar el amor por todos lados, claro esta habían sus excepciones, pero por lo demás los allí presentes se sentían hechizados por lo especial del momento, Elisa miraba de vez en cuando con mucho disimulo a Jules y mas de una vez sus miradas se cruzaron dejando ver destellos hermoso; Archie también busco con sus ojos un par de veces a Annie quien le dedicaba sonrisas cargadas de ternura con la mirada brillante, mientras Albert y Fransheska se miraban a los ojos y sonreían de manera cómplice, con las manos entrelazadas y sus corazones llenos de felicidad. Llego el momento de los votos, el moreno se volvió para mirar a Vanessa a los ojos mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.

- Vanessa, quisiera poder tener las palabras indicadas para hacerte saber todo que has hecho nacer en mi, para que tengas una idea de porque cada vez que te miro mis ojos se iluminan y en mis labios aflora una sonrisa de inmediato, quisiera decirte con palabras porque mi corazón y mi respiración se acelera solo con mirarte, porque cuando tu nombre sale de mis labios es como si cientos de esperanzas nacieran dentro de mi… nunca me había sentido así, con esta seguridad que me embarga cuando siento tu mano junto a la mía, siento que puedo vencer cualquier obstáculo, puedo hacerlo si tú estas a mi lado... tú eres mi fuerza, mi luz, mi esperanza… mi paraíso… solo quiero decirte que… luchare todos los días que me restan de vida por hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por merecer cada una de las sonrisas que deseo me regales cuando despierte, tenerte en cada momento de mi vida y ser el feliz padre de esos cinco hijos que nos prometimos… te amo y te amare siempre – Menciono y su voz tembló algunas veces por las emociones que se desataban en su interior, luchando por no llorar.

- Neil yo… he sido la mujer mas feliz del mundo desde que llegaste a mi vida pues me hiciste vivir de nuevo, tu hiciste nacer un nuevo sentimiento en mi, mucho mas intenso… incluso cuando hubo dolor, miedo o rabia, eso también me enseño a crecer y a luchar por lo que quería para mi vida… lo que quería eras tú Neil, tú en mis mañanas, en mis noches… en mis penas y mis alegrías… tú me enseñaste tantas cosas maravillosas, llenaste mi vida de razones para sonreír, para despertar cada día llena de felicidad y confianza, me has hecho creer en mi y te juro que nunca tendré como pagarte por ello… solo haciéndote el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, despertándote cada mañana con una sonrisa y dándote esos cinco hijos que nos prometimos y mas si Dios y tú así lo desean… gracias por amarme como lo haces… te adoro mi vida y prometo amarte siempre – Pronuncio y ya las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Él llevo una mano hasta estas para secarlas, después le se llevo una de las manos de Vanessa y le dio un beso mientras la miraba a los ojos, sin poder evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, esta vez fue ella quien la seco con su guante y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. De este modo continuo la ceremonia hasta que el sacerdote les indico a todos que se colocaran de pie, Elisa y Archie rodearon a los novios con la tradicional trenza de flores mientras el padre bendecía los anillos para después declararlos marido y mujer; ellos se acercaron mirándose a los ojos que brillaban por las lagrimas, él tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le dio un beso lento y cargado de ternura. Del cual fueron sacados por el sonoro aplauso que inundo el lugar llenándolos de emoción, tomados de las manos se dispusieron a salir del gazebo.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos los presentes, las cortinas que le daban un poco de privacidad al gazebo, se corrieron descubriendo ante la vista de todos un camino que conectaba con otro de los salones a uno cuantos metros, los invitados se encaminaron bordearon el camino, mientras los esposo Leagan se disponían a caminar Vanessa y Neil le dedicaron una mirada de incredulidad y verdadero agradecimiento, al dar el primer paso por el pasillo creado con sedas transparentes las cuales iban cediendo dejando caer una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas y naranja a los esposos, Neil se detuvo y abrazo a Elisa quien estaba a mitad del pasillo.

- Gracias…. De verdad gracias hermanita. – Para después depositarle un beso en la mejilla, Vanessa también se acercó y con una maravillosa sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos le agradecía.

- No… no Vane se arruinara el maquillaje… no es nada… para mí fue un verdadero placer. – Acoto la pelirroja llevando las manos a las mejilla de la morena. – Ahora caminen que todavía tiene que compartir su primer baile como esposos. – Indico sonriendo.

Neil la guio nuevamente mientras que los pétalos seguían lloviendo sobre ellos, entraron por fin al salón que los estaba esperando con una decoración única, logrando que un murmullo recorriera entre los invitados, ante tanta elegancia, apenas los esposos se dirigían al centro del salón, mientras todos los presentes ingresaban al salón, Sarah los observaba de lejos pues no quería mezclarse con la familia de esa arribista, que había logrado salirse con la suya, obligando a John a permanecer tomados del brazo, el hombre aceptaba el que estuviesen unos pasos detrás, para que las personas no se diesen cuenta del semblante de su esposa.

Estando todos los invitados en conversaciones y Neil tomado de la mano de Vanessa mientras hablaban con el padre de esta; el salón quedo completamente a oscuras y las notas del vals llenaron el ambiente, seguidamente las luces que seguían un camino se iban encendiendo una a una indicando con esto que debían seguirla, llegaron por fin a la pista de baile y las ultima luz se apagaba, todos los presentes se reunieron alrededor de la pareja que empezaba a danzar al compás de las notas, dando la impresión como si estuviesen bailando bajo una noche de luna llena y colmada de estrellas, sin una estructura de por medio, debido al espacio creado completamente en cristal. La pareja se miraba a los ojos mientras bailaban y esta vez no hubo maquillaje que persuadiera que unas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Vanesa y Neil le daba besos en la frente y algunos en los labios, besos sumamente tiernos, roces de labios que los hacían elevarse a ambos, mientras se brindaban caricias sutiles y miradas llenas de felicidad, ella dejo descansar la cabeza en el hombro de Neil aspirando el aroma de él que tanto le gustaba, mientras el moreno la guiaba al compas de la música.

- Este es el día más feliz de mi vida – Susurro Vanessa y una lágrima cálida rodo por su nariz.

- Es un día especial… pero no creo que sea el mas feliz de nuestras vidas, aun nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir Vanessa… la llegada de nuestro hijo, nada mas de pensarlo el corazón se me llena de emoción y felicidad – Decía en el mismo tono de ella acariciándole la espalda.

- Bueno no lo había pensado así… pero tienes razón, puedo decir entonces que este el día mas feliz de mi vida como una mujer completamente enamorada de un hombre maravilloso… y el día que nazca nuestro hijo diré que ese es el día mas feliz de mi vida como una madre absolutamente enamorada de un padre extraordinario – Expreso con una amplia sonrisa.

- Me parece perfecto, entonces déjame decirte que este también es el día mas feliz de mi vida, te amo tanto Vane… tú eres la única que logro ver lo que llevaba dentro de mi, incluso por encima de mi, me brindaste mas confianza de la que yo mismo podía tener en mi persona en ese entonces, no te imaginas lo grande que me hacías sentir cuando elogiabas mi trabajo, cuando me mirabas llena de admiración… justo como estas haciendo ahora, te adoro por todo lo que me has dado Vanessa y por todo eso que me has permitido brindarte, por aceptar mi amor y no tener miedo a esto que nos unía… ¡Por Dios eres mucho mas de lo que algún soñé tener! – Exclamo emocionado hasta las lágrimas.

- Si lo tuve… no te imaginas cuando miedo me daba todo lo que despertabas en mi y que con los días se iba haciendo mas poderoso, temía que esta ilusión se quedara nada mas en eso, en una ilusión, aun cuando estuvimos juntos me sentí en el cielo y llena de una maravillosa felicidad, pero cuando todo paso el miedo que sentí fue horrible… aunque este desapareció cuando te vi de nuevo en la oficina y no esperaste ni cinco minutos para besarme de nuevo y hacer sentir que ese deseo que te embargaba era real, y me dije que si lo era… entonces yo lucharía por hacer que tu amor también lo fuese… creo que he ganado, conseguí hacerlo – Dijo con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa hermosa.

- Tú puedes hacer eso y mucho más Vanessa, tú puedes pintar mi mundo de colores, puedes hacerme volar, reír y soñar como nadie… te juro que esto es realidad, nuestra realidad mi vida y cada día será mejor, te lo juro Vanessa Leagan – Expuso con convicción abrazándola.

Los besos y las caricias seguían mientras las notas del vals envolvían todo el lugar y ellos solo eran conscientes el uno del otro y la esplendida luna que pintaba sus figuras de plata; la música llegaba a su final y ellos seguían abrazados, cuando de pronto escucharon unas notas completamente distintas que llenaban el espacio, ella las reconoció de inmediato y su pecho se lleno de emoción, por el camino iluminado tenuemente entraba su padre vestido de charro deteniéndose ante el umbral tras un micrófono que ella no había visto hasta ahora, él le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a la pareja y le hizo un gesto a su hija para que mirase a su alrededor y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro del salón de cristal se encontraba un mariachi completo conformado por algunos de sus familiares, su atención regreso a su padre cuando su maravillosa voz se dejo escuchar llenando cada espacio de este lugar, esa canción se la había dedicado él a su madre el día de su boda y ahora… ahora se la estaba obsequiando a ella, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. Neil le regalo una sonrisa bellísima compartiendo la misma emoción de su esposa pues gracias al tiempo pasado con ella y sus familiares conocía a la perfección la letra de la misma y el significado que esta tenia para ella, sus miradas se encontraron fundiéndose el negro ébano con el ámbar, llenos de luz y que sin una palabra se decían tantas cosas.

La penumbra en el salón y las miradas de todos siendo captada por los novios, fue el momento perfecto para Jules poder al menos hacer algo de las tantas cosas que deseaba, desvió la mirada disimuladamente a Frank quien estaba al otro lado y este tenía ambas manos tomando una de las de Elisa quien estaba en medio de ambos, por lo que con mucho cuidado, rozo con la yema de sus dedos el centro de la espalda de la joven a quien la tomó por sorpresa, pudo sentir como ella se tensó, pero supo disimularlo muy bien, por lo que prosiguió con el viaje extremadamente lento por la piel suave y tibia de la joven esta que aumentaba de temperatura a cada roce, él estaba con la mirada anclada en los novios al igual que los demás, pero percibió cuando Elisa giro apenas perceptiblemente la cabeza para compartir una mirada, en ese momento ella se aventuró y llevo su mano libre y rozo una de las nalgas del joven, quedándose en está apoderándose de la misma a segundos, ella pudo ver una sonrisa arrebatadora en él esa en la que solo eleva la comisura derecha y solo hace que el hoyuelo en su mejilla amenace con arrebatarle la cordura, mientras observaba a su hermano bailar ella hizo lo mismo y después miro a Frank quien estaba entretenido en la pareja.

Sarah que quería evitar por todos los medios las muestras afectivas de su hijo para con la campesina, se topó con lo que para ella era mucho peor, John miraba al igual que todos el baile, pero ella observaba una aberración, su hija, esa no era su hija. - Como osaba tocar a un hombre de esa manera y él muy desgraciado, le acariciaba sin importar la presencia de todos, ¿Acaso ella estaba pintada en la pared? Creen que con este numerito ridículo en penumbras no podrían ver los demás lo que estaban haciendo – Sentía la respiración agitada y un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, lo más seguro era que presenciar tal vulgaridad le hayan hecho subir la presión, pero Elisa la iba a escuchar, era su madre y tenía todo el derecho a obligarla a comportarse como una dama.

La canción anunciaba sus últimas notas, mas sin embargo Vanessa y Neil seguían unidos por un íntimo beso, fundiéndose en un abrazo único, las luces poco a poco volvían alumbrar el salón y los presentes retornaban a las mesas, Elisa camino hasta donde se encontraba Archie, en compañía de su esposa y los padres de esta, donde converso con unos minutos con su primo y la señora Britter, quien no dejo pasar la oportunidad para elogiar el buen gusto de la pelirroja. Mientras que Frank, Jules y Albert con copa de champagne en mano se dirigían a una de las mesas mientras hablaban de negocios y otras cosas poco relevantes, el rubio los guio hasta donde se encontraba su prometida con sus padres, para presentárselos al joven francés, pues ya Frank los conocía. Los hombres se detuvieron en ese momento, captando la mirada de los presentes en las mesas, la mirada de Jules se cruzó con la de Fransheska y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

- Fransheska Di Carlo. – Dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír. Ante la mirada de desconcierto de los presentes. La joven italiana se puso de pie y bordeo la mesa.

- ¿Jules? Jules Leblanc Grandet – Pregunto levantando la cabeza para admirarlo a la cara reconociendo al joven y una amplia sonrisa iluminaba sus hermosos ojos grises.

- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto Albert extrañado mirándolo a ambos, mientras los presentes miraban desconcertados.

- Claro amor… - Dirigiendo la mirada a Albert pero inmediatamente la regreso a Jules. – Estudiamos en el mismo colegio en París, pero si estas mucho más alto… estas como en los dos metros… que alegría verte de nuevo, no sabias que eras tú el Leblanc que estaba en la casa de la sobrina de Albert. – Acoto la joven teniendo la mano, la cual Jules recibió cariñosamente.

- Ya llevo varios menos aquí… pero tú sigues igual de enana… bueno has crecido, pero solo un poco - Dejando libre una sonrisa mientras el cálido apretón se soltaba, era hombre y comprendía a la perfección la mirada del rubio sobre ambos, por lo que aclaro. – Nos dejamos de ver cuando me gradué, la verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí. – Acoto mirando William, a quien un peso lo liberaba, lo supo al ver como la tensión sobre sus hombros menguaba.

- Claro Jules cursaba el último año… - Acoto mirando al joven a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. - Papá, mamá. – Dirigiéndose a los italianos. – Un viejo amigo del colegio – Indicó mirándolo.

- Un placer señora. – Ofreciendo su mano para saludar. – Al señor lo conocía… claro de lejos, lo vi como en dos oportunidades cuando iba a dejarte, iba con tu hermano… cuando hablaban de la señorita Di Carlo que estaba comprometida con usted. – Mirando a Albert - No imagine que fuese la misma que ya conocía. – Regreso la mirada a Luciano quien lo saludaba.

- Es un placer. – Acoto el hombre. – Por favor. – Indico Luciano invitándolos a tomar asiento.

- El placer es todo mío. – Respondió el joven al tiempo que se sentaba junto a todos los presentes.

En ese momento Elisa llego a la mesa, como anfitriona del evento tenía que presentarse a cada una, percatándose de la amena conversación que se llevaba a cabo en esta y que uno de los principales en interactuar era Jules, después de al menos un minuto notó que la prometida de su tío lo conocía del pasado , quien le dedico una mirada que ella conocía muy bien, esa donde le pedía comprensión y que no se hiciese ideas erróneas, pero ese gesto a ella no le hacía falta porque confiaba en él, le había dicho que la amaba y creía en cada una de sus palabras por lo que dedico una sonrisa sincera a los presentes pero que iba dedicada a él, estaba por retirarse cuando Frank la retuvo tomándola de la mano.

- Amor puedes compartir un poco más con nosotros, los invitados aún no se van. – La joven no pudo más que aceptar la petición de su esposo, quien la miraba sonriente, tomo asiento al lado de él, mientras los presentes proseguían con la conversación.

- ¿Y tu hermano no vino con ustedes?… Fabrizio… aun lo llamas de esa manera tan… - Hablaba el joven recordando sus conversaciones con la chica.

- No te burles de Peter pan, Jules. – Susurro, tratando de controlar las lágrimas en su garganta, dirigió la mirada hacia Albert, buscando en él la respuesta adecuada pues, si, ellos sabían la verdad, pero la sobrina del rubio y su esposo no, miro a su madre y esta la ayudo respondiendo por ella.

- Señor Leblanc él está de viaje. – Debían continuar con la mentira pues no estaban en condiciones de explicar en este momento, dirigió la mirada a Albert quien asintió apenas perceptiblemente. – Por cierto señora Wells déjeme felicitarla, todo está realmente hermoso, el salón de cristal creo que ha dejado sin aliento a casi todos los presentes. – Acoto Fiorella dirigiéndose a Elisa para cambiar el tema de conversación.

- Muchas gracias señora, la verdad es que es lo menos que podía hacer por mi hermano… - Respondió ella al halago de la italiana.

- Ellos son inseparable, no sé cómo le hacen para vivir uno lejos del otro. – Intercedió Frank haciéndose participe de la conversación. – Creo que conversar dos veces por semana por teléfonos nos les basta, aun cuando no debía hacer nada con los arreglos, estaba pendiente del mínimo detalle… - Frank hablaba animadamente y todos los presentes intervenían, dejando relucir sonrisas ante los comentarios, la mirada de Jules se cruzó por un momento con la de la Fransheska la cual se había opacado un poco al recordar a su hermano, el francés le sonrió discretamente y esa sonrisa hizo que otro recuerdo se aflorara en ella al igual que en Jules, era como si ambos regresaran en el tiempo.

_**Flash Back**_

El salón de ballet estaba solo, la clase había terminado, las luces se encontraban apagadas y la única luz que le brindaba claridad era el de las ventanas superiores que creaban hermosas figuras en el piso de madera brillante, Fransheska se sentía nerviosa, pues no podía evitarlo, aunque no tenía porque si se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

- Hola. – Susurro una voz masculina a su espalda ella se sobresaltó un poco pero inmediatamente se volvió con una sonrisa.

- Hola Jules… ¿No te has escapado de ninguna clase verdad? – Pregunto levanto la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- No… si te dije hoy y a esta hora, era porque tenía tiempo libre… bueno ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto acercándose a ella.

- Pues claro que lo estoy, ya te he dicho que no tengo miedo. – Respondió sin titubear.

- En ese caso no perdamos tiempo, tengo una hora, pero también tengo otras cosas que hacer y aunque te muestres segura algo me dice que no lo estas del todo – Tomándola por la cintura y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. - ¿Cuantos años es que tienes?– Pregunto casi en un susurro admirando los ojos grises de la chica, para que tomara confianza.

- Trece y tú diecisiete… ya lo sabes Jules ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Inquirió colocando los ojos en blanco para parecer tranquila, pero sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

- Por nada… ahora cierra los ojos. – Le dijo y después llevo una mano a la mejilla de la chica acariciándola y tratando de que su altura emparejara con la de ella.

- ¿Para que tengo que cerrar lo ojos? – Pregunto mirando el verde gris, si él intentaba hacerla sentir relajada… no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

- Pues porque se besa con los ojos cerrados y antes que me digas no es una ley que está estipulado en algún lado, solo que es mejor hacerlo así porque sentirás mejor las sensaciones del beso. – Le explico con paciencia y una sonrisa.

- A bueno, tú eres él que sabe…. – Cerró los ojos y apenas sintió que él se acercaba y seguidamente el roce de los labios de Jules sobre los de ella e inevitablemente, no supo si eran los nervios o si le produjo cosquillas, pero una carcajada interrumpió el momento. – Ya va… espera Jules… es que… es que. – Decía sin poder dejar de reír, llevándose la mano a los labios mirando al joven quien también sonreía.

- Me alegro que interrumpieras el beso porque estoy verdaderamente incomodo… déjame sentarme o si no saldré de aquí jorobado. – Acoto tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en el lugar. – Ahora sí, seria… - Le dijo para que tomara las cosas enserio, colocándola en medio de sus piernas y llevando las manos al cuello de la chica, mirándola a los ojos para llenarla de confianza, todo esto también era nuevo para él, no porque no hubiese besado antes, por el contrario tenia una experiencia extensa en ese campo si tomaban en cuenta que solo tenia diecisiete años, lo novedoso era que nunca había fungido de profesor y menos con su mejor amiga, él que pensaba que un hombre y una mujer no podían ser amigos, ella le había enseñado que se equivocaba, respiro de nuevo y se acercó una vez más y antes de que pudiese besarla sintió la respiración de ella cambiar se alejó y le dijo. – Esta bien ríete, no me vas a reír en la boca. –Le dijo al tiempo que ella se carcajeaba una vez más, Fransheska dejo libre un suspiro después de tanto reír, mientras él la miraba con media sonrisa pintada en su rostro y la ceja izquierda elevada en evidente sarcasmo.

- Listo ahora sí. – Dijo liberando otro suspiro y él llevo sus manos rápidamente al cuello de ella y la jalo, uniendo sus labios a los de ella succionándolos suavemente, combinándolos con caricias de su lengua, moviéndose muy despacio para no asustarla pues su primer movimiento había sido rápido para que ella no tuviese tiempo de esquivarlo de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba brindarle una sensación agradable, pues en realidad este era su primer beso, se retiro dejándole un poco de espacio para respirar y percatándose que no seguía sus sugerencias le dijo en un susurro contra los labios.

- Cierra los ojos… dije que no me iba a poner como un profesor a… explicarte paso por paso… solo déjate llevar… relájate… - Decía él depositando besos húmedos en los labios suaves de la chica. – Sabrás lo que tienes que hacer yo te guiare… el hombre siempre guía… ya después cuando sepas podrás tú guiar en ciertas ocasiones. – Ella apenas asintió en silencio intentando captar todo lo que Jules le explicaba, pero no podía ignorar las sensaciones que esto despertaba en ella, aunque cientos de veces se dijo que no seria nada pues Jules era su amigo, intento concentrarse de nuevo y él volvió a succionar con sus labios el inferior de la chica, saco su lengua y empujo esta con cuidado abriéndose espacio y pidiéndole a ella que se lo diera solo con el movimiento de su lengua, llevando sus manos a la sedosa cabellera castaña para colocarla en una posición que le permitiese hacer mas fácil el siguiente movimiento, al conseguirlo la animo para que le diese paso a su lengua, esta se aventura dentro de la boca de Fransheska. Ella se estremeció ante la invasión de él y comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba después de medio minuto se alejó bruscamente jadeando para llenarse de oxigeno.

- ¿Qué paso?… ¿Qué no está bien? – Le pregunto preocupado temiendo haberla asustado, él se hallaba tan inmerso en esa sensación que aunque nueva no dejaba de ser agradable, que no se percato de la tensión que mostro ella segundos atrás.

- No, nada… está bien, muy bien pero me estas ahogando Jules. – Dijo tratando de sonreír y sin poder evitarlo un carmín cubrió sus mejillas – Pensaba que los besos no eran tan… invasivos – Agrego con inocencia pero se apeno de inmediato al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de él.

- No te estoy ahogando, si apenas el beso empezaba. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Apenas empezando? Y ¿Cómo podemos hacer para respirar? Por qué tu lengua me impedía el paso del oxígeno… no me resulto desagradable… es solo que no podía respirar – Indico mirándolo a los ojos llena de dudas.

- Solo es cuestión de práctica. – Le dijo alejándose un poco de la joven para darle su espacio y que volviese a sentir la confianza que como amigos compartían.

- Bueno… practiquemos. – Dijo sonriendo para ocultar que aun se sentía temerosa.

- Quien tiene que practicar eres tú no yo… pero te ayudare solo un poco más. – Acoto acercándose a ella, para retomar sus "practicas" no quería hacerla sentir mal o que pensara que menospreciaba sus esfuerzos por ser una niña… en realidad no lo era, Fransheska era verdaderamente una chica especial, tanto que jamás le animo entretenerse con ella como hacia con las otras que lo acosaban, tal vez porque ella nunca lo hizo… y lo mas asombroso de todo esto fue que su amistad no había nacido de una rivalidad o un romance, era algo mucho mas fuerte, a ella la veía como a una amiga y deseaba protegerla… pero también enseñarla a defenderse de los buitres que rodeaban a chicas como ella, bueno para eso tenia a su hermano… Peter Pan – Pensó con una sonrisa retomando su labor.

La besaba una vez más, acariciando suavemente sus labios con los suyos mostrándole como debía hacerlo ella también, indicándole cuando debía darle paso para un beso mas profundo, instándola a que también utilizara su lengua, ella lo hizo aun dudosa pero era normal pues después del primer beso debían haber otros mas para llegar a uno como este, esta vez duraron un poco mas pues ella se había preparado, una vez más se alejaba ante la falta de oxígeno.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? – Pregunto con voz agitada. – ¿Que tienes reserva de oxigeno? – Él solo soltó una carcajada y ella se alejó sonrojada por el ejercicio.

- Bueno ya te enseñe… con esto tienes para no pasar como una novata en tu primer beso… él entenderá si no duras mucho en lo que son mas íntimos… apenas tienes trece años Fran, pero ya sabes nada de esto a tu amigas, es un secreto de amigos – Le dijo encaminándose para salir.

- Estas loco no se lo diré a nadie, además mi amigas así se los diga no me creerán… y aun sin creerme me mataran, si todas están locas por ti… - Coloco los ojos en blanco. – En realidad medio colegio mataría por un beso tuyo, después tendrían filas de chicas esperando para que les enseñes… si todas dicen que eres el más apuesto de todo el colegio – Agrego con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

- No exageres no puede ser medio colegio, porque a… - Buscando la respuesta. – A tres cuartos he besado... claro a la primera que enseño es a ti, porque somos amigos… y porque deseo que estés preparada por si algún pelafustán quiere pasarse de listo contigo… - Ella iba a protestar pero él no la dejo – Ya lo sé… solo tienes ojos para tu amigo Ángelo, pero toma en cuenta mis consejos Fran, eres una chica preciosa, inteligente y maravillosa no dejes que alguien arruine lo que eres, que nadie te cambie… debes exigir que te valoren y te acepten por lo que eres… ahora con todo eso y con las clases que acabo de darte espera que le demuestres a Ángelo tus encantos… lo tendrás pidiéndote que seas su novia y hasta se comprometerá contigo ante sus padres y ¿Sabes por que? – Inquirió levantando la barbilla, ella negó mostrando un hermoso brillo en sus ojos mientras sonreía – Es evidente has aprendido del mejor – Contesto orgulloso.

- ¿Jules por qué eres tan egocéntrico? – Le dijo riendo. – Espero y Ángelo me mire con otros ojos… solo eso… pero es que creo que le tiene miedo a Peter Pan. – Confeso desanimada.

- No lo soy, solo digo la verdad Fran… y si de verdad él te quiere vencerá cualquier miedo que sienta por… "Peter Pan" gracias a Dios mis hermanas están pequeñas porque me dicen al menos Rumpelstinski y las mato… no sé cómo permite que le digas así. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Porque soy su campanita. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Jules crees que me puedes dar una clase más? Es que imagínate si me falta el oxígeno con Ángelo me moriría de la vergüenza. – Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que le fuese imposible negarse.

- No creo que sea necesario, pero está bien, una más mañana a la misma hora… Campanita – Acoto mostrando una hermosa sonrisa y saliendo del salón.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

La sonrisa de ambos dejo al descubierto lo que estaban recordando, en como él le enseño a besar y que eran muy buenos amigos y como él también la ayudo y le dio consejos cuando supo que su hermano se había enlistado como voluntario de guerra, su amistad no duro mucho ya que Jules termino un año después las clases y salió a la universidad, las tres oportunidades que se besaron, no altero su cariño fraternal, ya que él siempre la respeto, pues para él antes que nada era su amiga, siempre tenía noticias de ella por medio de Edith cuando visitaba a su hermano, fue por ella que también supo de que él de Fran había regresado sano y salvo de la guerra. Fransheska pudo ver en ese brillo que mostraban los ojos del francés que el cariño que había existido entre ellos dos seguía allí, él había sido un apoyo fundamental para ella cuando Fabrizio se fue a la guerra, en ese entonces ella se volvió taciturna, esquivaba, la alegría y la luz que irradiaba parecía haberla abandonado, así que Jules paso a convertirse en esa figura fraterna que tanta falta le hacia, luchando por hacerla sentir bien, por hacerla sonreír y llenarse de esperanzas, solo a él le confeso lo dolida que estaba con su Peter Pan, también con su padre y hasta con su madre… asegurándole que si algún día llegaba a tener un hijo en una situación igual a la que atravesó su hermano, jamás dejaría que su esposo tomase las decisiones por él solo, pues ese hijo también era suyo y ambos tenían el mismo derecho, definitivamente Fransheska habían madurado muchísimo y Jules había sido parte de esa transición – Volvió de sus pensamientos encontrándose con la mirada de su novio.

En ese momento Frank pidió permiso para saludar a unos amigos y Albert le tendió la mano a su prometida para compartir un baile, Elisa y Jules se miraban y sonreían mientras mantenían una conversación amena con los esposos Di Carlo, la pelirroja se sorprendió al notar que le agradaba de sobre manera la madre de Fransheska, después de unos minutos pidió permiso para acercarse donde se encontraban Neil y Vanessa posando para las cámaras, reuniéndose con ellos también Archie para posar para el lente y eternizar el momento de los primos unidos en la boda de Neil, quien le hacía señas a los demás para que también se acercasen, entre ellos los padres de Vanessa y sus primas, por supuesto los padrinos de la novia no podían faltar, John obligo en medio de susurros a Sarah a que también se dejara fotografiar al lado de los esposos, Frank aprovecho para tomarse unas fotografías con su esposa, muy cariñosas para el gusto de Elisa quien tuvo que obligarse a sonreír mientras, pedía al cielo Jules no estuviese mirando porque sabía sería muy doloroso para él.

* * *

_**Quietos en la noche clara.**__**  
**__**Mi cara junto a tu cara;**__**  
**__**la misma luna nos baña.**___

___**Piel contra piel, en mi cuerpo**__**  
**__**siento el ritmo de un latido**__**  
**__**¿es tu corazón o el mío?...**___

___**Noche. Ángela Figuera.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	148. Capitulo 45 parte 4

**Hola chicas, primero que nada deseando que se encuentren muy bien en todos los aspectos de su vida.**

**Galaxy: muchas gracias por seguirnos y pues quien con los millones de Elisa no haría un matrimonio de esa magnitud, además de que el hermano tiene que estar orgulloso de ella al igual que ella de él.**

**Sarah y La tía abuela tal como dices no tienen vida propia y solo buscan molestar a los demás, como ya están viejas y nadie le para, menos mal que John mantuvo a raya a Sarah, Jules y Fran se conocen pero son muy buenos amigos y en un secreto que han mantenido por años, no creo que Albert o Elisa se enteren, porque tal vez no lo tomen muy a ligera, pero la fiesta del matrimonio aun no termina, aquí sigue… espero la disfrutes. Saludos nena!**

**Amiga: hola nena espero que estés muy bien, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar, trato de subirles actualizaciones cada dos días, a veces por el trabajo es que tardo un poco mas de tres días, pero siempre estoy pendiente de dejarle al menos dos por semanas. **

**Saludos nena, espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo.**

**Para el que viene creo que se los dejare el viernes!**

* * *

**Capitulo 45**

**Parte 4**

Después de unos minutos Elisa se encontraba sentada en la mesa con su hermano y los familiares de su esposa, Neil a las dos le brindaba la misma atención, mientras que Frank, John con Sarah colgada del brazo de su esposo, pues era con el único que compartía y para desgracia de los dos también estaba Jules ya que Frank se lo arrastro de la mesa de los Di Carlo, evitaban en lo mínimo cruzar las miradas, Neil y Elisa caminaban tomados del brazo hacia la pista de baile, mientras reían, Sarah logro que captaran su atención ante los gestos que hizo, los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y dejaron libre un suspiro, para seguidamente acercarse.

- Hijos… - dirigiéndose a los jóvenes que se acercaban. – Compartan con nosotros una amena conversación familiar. – Prosiguió la mujer y desvió la mirada al joven francés. – Total el señor Leblanc también es parte de la familia ¿O me equivoco señor? – En ese momento Elisa se tensó y Neil pudo sentirlo por lo que le froto la espalda.

- No debería ser señora, pero si me siento parte de la familia, para mí el señor Frank es como mi padre. – Dijo sonriendo y un brillo se desprendía de su ojos, no iba a dejarse intimidar por la mujer en ese momento Frank le palmeo un hombro.

- Claro Jules es mi hijo mayor Sarah, para mi es de la familia y es un verdadero honor que tú también lo veas así. – Acoto con una gran sonrisa y Sarah lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados asintiendo con el mismo gesto del hombre por supuesto fingida, mientras pensaba. – Si estúpido sigue considerándolo como tal.

Neil no iba a permitir que Sarah incomodara a Elisa a quien le sudaban las manos él podía sentirlo en el agarre y como esta temblaba ligeramente, así que le devolvió la estocada.

- Bueno ya que estamos en una amena conversación familiar, déjenme llamar a mi esposa. – Dijo sonriendo y le hizo un ademan a Vanessa quien los estaba mirando desde la mesa de sus familiares, la joven se puso de pie y se acercó ante el gesto de su esposo quien le brindaba una gran sonrisa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el moreno cerró con su brazo libre la cintura de la morena adhiriéndola a su cuerpo, volvió la cabeza y le deposito un beso en la mejilla a Elisa quien apenas sonrió, seguidamente busco los labios de Vanesa y la beso, miro a su padre. - ¿Cómo me veo con las dos mujeres que más amo papá? – Le pregunto con una brillante sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te ves? Pues hijo que te envidiamos qué más puedo decir. –Respondió con el mismo gesto mirando el cuadro y compartiendo la felicidad de sus hijos.

- Con todo el respeto cuñado, no es para menos… la envidia nos carcome. – Acoto Frank riendo, para luego darle un sorbo a su champagne.

- Bueno antes de que la comida me haga daño ante tanta envidia, me voy a compartir un baile con mi esposa, regreso en un minuto para que prosigamos con esta reunión familiar. – Dijo mirando a su madre a quien las ganas de molestar se le congelaron ante la astucia del moreno y sin más se alejó, dedicándole una sonrisa a Vanessa.

Apenas Neil había dado unos pasos cuando John pidió permiso, pues necesitaba ir al baño, dejando a Elisa, Frank y Jules, la pelirroja camino al lado de su esposo y se aferró a uno de sus brazos, la oportunidad de oro de Sarah para asustar a los amantes no se le pudo dar mejor.

- Por cierto Frank te tomaste unas merecidas vacaciones en ese viaje a Washington… ¿Quince días no? – Pregunto la mujer con sonrisa maliciosa, la mirada de Jules se cruzó fugazmente con la de Elisa la cual lucia atormentada.

- Bueno tanto como vacaciones no, a pesar de no estar en la empresa tuve mucho trabajo. – Respondió el hombre.

- Si me imagino y eso que el señor Leblanc te liviano un poco el trabajo al quedarse al mando de la empresa… y me entere que también de otras cosas… - Soltó la mujer y pudo ver como el francés trago en seco y tensaba la mandíbula.

- Si es que Jules es un joven único no sé qué haría sin su ayuda aún estoy agradeciendo a Dios por el día que su padre decidió enviármelo… - Hablaba Frank cuando Jules intervino pues no dejaría ir muy lejos a Sarah.

- Gracias señor, tampoco es para tanto. – dirigiéndose a la madre de Elisa. – Señora si es tan amable me honraría con esta pieza… para mi será un verdadero honor que una dama tan elegante comparta conmigo. – Colocándose al lado de ella y sin que esta aceptara le ofreció su brazo.

- Acepta Sarah porque yo voy también a compartir esta pieza con mi esposa. – Acoto Frank sonriente. A la mujer no le quedó más que aceptar el brazo del francés que más despreciaba y con paso reacio se dirigió a la pista.

- Relájese señora, no pienso pisarla, mis ganas son otras, pero definitivamente aquí no podría hacer nada. - Acoto Jules con media sonrisa fingida mientras empezaban a danzar y el cuerpo tenso de Sarah apenas se movía. – Los presentes dirán que no se guiarla... ahora no sé qué pretende o si claro que sé que pretende, solo quiere incomodar a su hija y lo está logrando, pero ya se lo dije y se lo repito no lo permitiere así tenga que pasarme toda la maldita noche en esta tortura de bailar con usted… que parece una muñeca de plomo… relájese le he dicho yo no como, bueno no a usted no me apetece… - Menciono mostrándose relajado.

- Insolente… es un vulgar… - Intentaba decir pero él la detenía.

- Señora no se que gana con hacer sentir mal a Elisa… ¿Qué tiene en su contra? ¿Por qué no la deja ser?… ¿Acaso no tiene el mínimo de sentimiento de afecto por ella? – Preguntaba intentando comprender el odio de la mujer hacia su hija.

- Yo por ella lo tengo, es mi hija y solo quiero lo mejor para ella, algo que usted no tiene ni por ella y menos por Frank, como se puede ser tan cínico, enséñeme porque me ha ganado debo admitirlo. – Pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Ser cínico? Si se refiere a usted se me da fácil, ahora si lo dice por Frank… aunque no lo crea lo quiero es como mi padre, estaré eternamente agradecido con él de por vida con cosas que a usted no le interesa saber, no me mire así. – Acoto ante la mirada de la mujer que quería asesinarlo. - Soy sincero a diferencia de usted… es algo complicado porque por encima de todo ese cariño que le tengo a Frank se impone el amor que siento por su hija, pero evidentemente usted no sabe lo que es el amor… no voy a estar ventilándole mis sentimientos con lujos de detalle… solo quiero que deje en paz a Elisa, ella no tiene la culpa solo se entrega al amor que yo le ofrezco, aquí el único maldito soy yo… y lo asumo… asumo la culpa y he aprendido a vivir con ella… así que no pierda su tiempo con estúpidos intentos de descubrir todo delante de Frank porque sé que no lo hará conozco este tipo de teatro barato… ahora si se empeña en continuarlo la arrastrare una vez más a la pista de baile, encontrare la manera de hacerlo le sugiero no me ponga a prueba. – Termino por decir al tiempo que las notas murieron, se encaminaban de nuevo a las mesas donde ya estaba John Leagan. – Ya sabe señora… y debería bailar más seguido porque está perdiendo práctica, pero si insiste en molestar a su hija esta noche saldrá bailando mejor que cualquiera… sé que me escucho eso de ignorar tampoco se le da muy bien… ahora puede sonreír un poco para que su señor esposo no sospeche nada. – La dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, llegaron a la mesa y Sarah apenas sonrió tomando asiento al lado del señor Leagan. – Déjeme felicitarlo señor tiene por esposa una excelente pareja de baile. - Se alejó en busca de una copa y un poco de aire fresco.

Neil miro divertido como el francés se le planto a Sarah y evito que incomodara a su hermana, cada vez este tipo le caía mejor, tenia la valentía que su madre le había robado a Elisa, al parecer ya la mujer estaba al tanto de todo y buscaba acorralar a su hermana, solo esperaba que no tuviese el poder para hacerlo, pues ya bastante había sacrificado esta por el bienestar de ella como para que ahora también pretendiese robarle la poca felicidad que la vida le brindaba – Pensaba Neil cuando vio como Jules dejaba a su madre en al mesa que ocupaba hecha una furia. Elisa había sufrido casi un paro cardiaco cuando vio a Jules pedirle un baile a su madre, se estaba arriesgando demasiado y eso la llenaba de temor, apenas si había logrado concluir la pieza en compañía de Frank sin desplomarse en medio del salón; tenia que admitir que le encantaba sentir la protección que Jules le brindaba, pero tampoco podían tentar mucho a su suerte pues su madre en un ataque de ira podía contarle todo a Frank y eso seria una catástrofe – Cavilaba la pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa para su esposo.

Jules regresaba a la fiesta después de tomarse dos copas de champagne y salir por un poco de aire fresco, para intentar drenar la rabia que la actitud de la madre de Elisa había provocado en él, no podía creer que existiese en este mundo una madre tan egoísta y que pudiese odiar tanto al fruto de su vientre, Elisa le había dicho en varias oportunidades que en el pasado ella había sido mala, que le había hecho mucho daño a las personas que la rodeaban, pero cuando la ve junto a Frederick le cuesta creerlo, le cuesta creer que ella pudiese haber sido como su madre, si ha cometido errores… todos alguna vez los hemos cometido, pero no, ella no tenia el alma podrida y malvada de su madre – Pensaba admirando a la pelirroja en el centro de la pista mientras bailaba con Neil, desvió su mirada encontrándose con la figura de Fransheska quien se hallaba sola en la mesa que ocupaba con su familia y su prometido.

- ¿Por qué te abandonaron? – Pregunto llegando por detrás de la chica y sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Jules! Me asustaste… no me han abandonado – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos y le indico que tomara asiento - ¿Cómo has estado? – Inquirió con media sonrisa.

- Bueno… he hecho de todo un poco, ahora estoy trabajando para las empresas Wells, Frank es el padrino de Jean Pierre, ya tengo poco mas de un año aquí - ¿Y tú como llegaste hasta América? Y nada menos que como la prometida de William Andley… eso si que me sorprendió ¿A ver donde quedo ese amor incondicional que sentías por Ángelo? – Pregunto relajándose en la silla mientras cruzaba los brazos en el amplio pecho y la mirada.

- Como dicen… las cosas cambian, mi padre y Albert son muy amigos… se conocen desde hace mucho y han trabajado juntos en varias organizaciones, conocí a Albert cuando él y su hermana viajaron hasta Venecia por los carnavales, sabes que mi familia siempre viajaba hasta esa ciudad para disfrutar de ellos… fue allí donde lo conocí, él tenia pensado prestar ayuda a las personas afectadas por la guerra a través de la fundación que maneja su familia, nosotros nos ofrecimos a ayudarle y… - Se detuvo al ver al sonrisa torcida de Jules - ¿Esta muy entretenida la historia? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… pero lo esta aun mas tu cara, te ves mucho mas radiante que cuando hablabas del debilucho de Ángelo… Por cierto ¿Qué fue de él? – Inquirió interesado.

- Se fue a la universidad en Roma, cuando regreso estaba comprometido con una chica de esa ciudad, era muy hermosa… pero después rompieron, la verdad no sé porque se les veía bien juntos, después se fue de nuevo, regresaba… y así paso varios años, hasta que su familia decidió radicarse aquí en América, por cierto en todo este tiempo no lo he visto… aunque Fabri… mi hermano me dijo que estaba residenciado en Chicago – Contesto sin mucho énfasis.

- Ya veo… por el entusiasmo con el que hablas de él… debo deducir que el amor eterno solo fue una ilusión que se desvaneció con el tiempo… o ¿Tu hermano lo amenazo de muerte si se te acercaba y el resulto ser un cobarde? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Resulto ser una ilusión… pero ya no hablemos de mi, cuéntame como están tus cosas – Pidió.

- Llevo mas de un año aquí como te dije… he logrado encontrar una estabilidad… - Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se poso en Elisa quien sonreía.

- ¿En el trabajo o te refieres al amor? – Inquirió la castaña notando el brillo en su mirada.

- En ambas… bueno mas en el trabajo, ya sabes como soy… me cuesta encontrar todo lo que deseo en una mujer, así que cuando quiero algo en especial en un momento determinado busco a aquella que lo tenga – Contesto de manera casual, pero al ver la mirada de Fransheska se tenso, miro a otro lado y después dejo libre una carcajada nerviosa - ¡No me mires así Fran! Me haces sentir como un bicho raro… ¡Ah! Escucha esa canción, recuerdo que a ti te gustaba mucho bailar y además lo hacías muy bien… ¡Ven bailemos! – Menciono tomándola de la mano para encaminarse hacia la pista.

- ¡Espera Jules! Es que… no puedo… Jules – Susurra mientras era arrastrada prácticamente a la pista de baile, respiro profundamente y busco a Albert con la mirada.

- ¿No me digas que Andley no te deja? – Pregunto tornándose serio.

- No seas tonto… no es eso… solo que estoy un poco cansada y… - En ese momento se acercaba su novio y antes que pudiese decir algo Jules hablo.

- William permítame bailar esta pieza con Fransheska – Pidió mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- Por supuesto… no hay ningún problema… - Esbozo el rubio que fue tomado por sorpresa, miro a Fran unos segundos y después regreso su mirada al francés, él acababa de abandonar el lugar dejando a Vanessa con Neil.

- Gracias – Contesto el chico con una sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo a la castaña.

El rubio los observo alejarse al borde de la pista, no deseaba sentir esta sensación en el centro de su estomago, pero ver la complicidad que compartían Fran y ese joven lo incomodaba, no había razón para hacerlo… ellos eran amigos, era absurdo sentirse así se recrimino – Sus ojos captaron la figura de su sobrina que tenia en sus manos una copa de champagne y le dedicaba una sonrisa, después poso su mirada en los bailarines. Él tomó la copa que le ofrecía uno de los meseros, se la llevo a los labios y la bebió de dos tragos al ver como su novia se notaba feliz junto al francés, le devolvió la copa al hombre quien también recibió la de la chica.

- Creo que aun no hemos compartido un baile Elisa – Menciono en tono casual.

- Tienes razón tío… Albert – Se corrigió pues él le había pedido  
que lo llamase igual que los demás, pudo notar la tensión en su tío… ella lo comprendía perfectamente, pues esta sensación que tenia dentro del pecho la estaba ahogando, confiaba en Jules… pero ver como le regalaba esas sonrisas que ella deseaba fuese solamente suyas a otra… le dolía.

El hombre le extendió el brazo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y ella acepto gustosa con el mismo gesto de él, caminaron hasta un espacio libre de la pista, ubicándose a cierta distancia de Jules y Fransheska, pero desde donde podían observarlos sin que se notase que esta precisamente era su intensión, intentando mostrarse casuales el uno frente al otro y también ante todos los demás, pero sobre todo ante sus parejas pues ellos no debían sentirse vigilados. Jules esquivaba el tema de la mujer que había logrado tantas cambios en él y que Fransheska había percibido en solo minutos de conversación, haciéndole bromas de todo tipo, hasta le dijo que no le había mentido cuando aseguro que había aprendido a besar del mejor, pues muestra de ello era que había logrado a atrapar al soltero mas cotizado de todo Chicago por no decir del continente, haciendo con esto que un sonrojo cubriese el rostro de la chica y él liberase una carcajada, pero de inmediato ella le devolvió la estocada preguntándose quien habría sido el que enseño a besar a la mujer que había logrado atraparlo a él, de esta manera entre risas, confidencias y buenos recuerdos compartieron un par de piezas, hasta que cada uno regreso a su mesa. Los novios se despidieron marchándose pasada la medianoche y poco después termino la velada.

La toalla retiraba la humedad de sus manos, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el proceso y aun no podía creérselo, en pocos minutos vería a su padre, después de tanto tiempo, por lo que una sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

- Pareces todo un doctor. – Acoto el teniente Pétain colocándole los guantes que le quedaban grandes. – Y con esto aun más. – Amarrando la mascarilla.

- Es que voy a ser un doctor abuelo… solo que esto me ahoga. – Dijo retirándose con las manos un poco el tapaboca, el hombre dejo libre media carcajada mientras introducía dentro del gorro unos cabellos que se habían escapado de este.

- Cuando seas un doctor te acostumbraras… ya estas listo, vamos que tu madre te esta esperando. – le hizo saber colocándole una mano en la espalda para guiarlo y los pasos del niño eran algo lentos debido al vestuario quirúrgico para entrar en la sala de cuidados intensivos donde aun mantenían a Fabrizio.

- Abuelo, ¿Te vas a regresar a Francia? - Pregunto con voz sofocada mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

- Si… hoy mismo debo regresar, tengo unos asuntos pendientes, pero volviere pronto. – Le respondió tranquilamente, al tiempo que llegaban frente a la puerta de la sala donde estaba su padre, ya ahí lo estaba esperando Marión vestida igual que Joshua.

- ¿Listo mi vida? – Le pregunto ofreciéndole la mano y en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba sonriendo.

- Si mami… ya quiero verlo. – Respondió imitando el gesto de su madre y la enfermera que permanecía dentro, abrió la puerta, ambos se encaminaron y la mirada de Joshua se anclo en su padre acostado, con mas mangueras de los que lo había visto, el sonido que hacia el tubo en su garganta y como se movía su abdomen, los temblores bruscos en su estomago, los cuales cedían pero seguidamente aumentaban de a poco, eso lo asusto mucho porque lo mas seguro es que le dolería, de cómo debajo de la sabana salían otras mangueras las cuales terminaban en especie de unas bolsas y estas estaban a medio llenar, unas de liquido amarillo y la otra rojo no quiso preguntarle a su madre, pero se imagino que uno seria orina y la otra sangre, sin siquiera proponérselo dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y sofoco un suspiro de sentimiento en la mascarilla.

- Joshua… mi vida no llores. – Le susurro Marión poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

- Eso le duele mami… yo no quiero que a papi le duela. – Le dijo a su madre en un murmullo, mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, las cuales Marión retiro.

- Mi príncipe tu papi esta dormido y no siente… así que no puede dolerle… no llores mi chiquito que tu papi se pondrá triste. – Le dijo para hacer sentir mejor al niño al tiempo que tragaba en seco las lagrimas.

- Joshua. – Le llamo la enfermera que estaba presente, el niño correspondió con la mirada. – Ven acá… acércate. – Haciéndole un ademan, él dudo por un segundo, volvió la mirada a su madre quien asintió en silencio, para después caminar, llegando hasta donde se encontraba la enfermera, muy cerca de Fabrizio, ella tomó con cuidado la mano del joven. – Tócalo… pero con cuidado. – el niño fijo la vista en la mano de su padre y negó silencio. – ¿No quieres tocarlo? - Pregunto y él negó una vez más. – ¿Por qué? – Inquirió nuevamente.

- Porque tengo miedo de lastimarlo… ahí esta esa aguja. – Respondió en un susurro, mirándola a los ojos y guiar una vez más su mirada a la mano de su padre.

- No lo lastimaras, solo acaríciale la mano, para que sepa que estas aquí… y así despierte mas rápido. – Le dijo cariñosamente instándolo.

Joshua titubeo por otro segundo, pero después llevo su mano lentamente hasta la de su padre y la rozo apenas con sus dedos, para después de tener un poco mas de confianza empezó a acariciarla.- Esta fría. – Dijo en un susurro.

- Si es normal, porque los sueros… con lo que lo estamos alimentando… causan ese efecto… esa aguja lo esta alimentando, a través de ella pasa este liquido que ves aquí.- Le dijo mostrándole uno de los sueros en el paral. Le explico con media sonrisa. – háblale… cuéntale que has hecho en estos días.

- Papi… yo estoy bien… mami también lo esta… ya supimos de la sorpresa que le dejaste y a mi también me gusto mucho… ¿Sabes? Aunque no me dejen verte, estoy todos los días aquí… mami me trae y he hecho muchos dibujos… también te tengo una sorpresa, pero te la diré cuando despiertes… mi tío Manuelle también esta aquí con el abuelo Pétain, pero hoy regresan a Francia… estamos en otro país y no entiendo nada a nadie… solo a los doctores y enfermeras que hablan igual que nosotros… ni siquiera hablan como tu… como en Italia, porque cuando me hablas así yo entiendo algo, pero aquí no entiendo nada... es muy bonito y hay muchos carros con caballos, son algo raros… - Levanto la mirada a la enfermera preguntándole con esta si podía continuar ella asintió en silencio. – El otro día hable con Mathieu por teléfono… dice que seguro este año le reprobaran, porque necesita tu ayuda… pero yo le dije si aun no empiezan clases y solo empezó a reír, creo que Mathieu esta loco… - Dejando libre media sonrisa. – El señor Raggiani también vino… no podría olvidarlo… pero solo estuvo dos días… y jugamos al ajedrez le gane… le gane papi… los doctores son mis amigos… y tengo muchos amigos… las enfermeras, en el edificio aunque no les entiendo, son mis amigos… sabes me gusta mucho el parque y lo helados del señor Dickens son muy buenos… el abuelo siempre me lleva… cuando despiertes y me dejen te traeré uno.

- Joshua… - Le dijo la enfermera para avisarle que ya debía detenerse, mientras Marión a unos cinco pasos de distancia observaba la escena y hacia acopio de toda su fuerza para no llorar.

- Papi me tengo que ir, pero hablare con el doctor Gilbert para que me deje verte nuevamente y contarte muchas cosas… además de un plan que tengo para mi hermanito… - Desvió la mirada a la enfermera. – ¿Puedo besarle la mano? – Pregunto.

- Si… pero a través de la mascarilla. – Le dijo ella con media sonrisa.

El niño se acerco lentamente y deposito un suave beso en la mano de su padre quien, aun estaba sumergido en el profundo sueño que lo mantenían los calmantes, ese que se encargaría de regenerarlo después de las convulsiones, dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin volverse, solo perdiéndose en la figura paterna, para después llegar hasta su madre, quien lo tomó de la mano y lo guio a la puerta, estando en esta se volvió una vez mas y le dijo adiós con la mano, para después salir.

La primavera se hallaba instalada haciendo de este lugar un verdadero paraíso, llenándolo de colores, aromas, calidez; no importaba cuantas veces lo recorriese observando cada detalle, siempre encontraba algo nuevo, pero tampoco podía negar que era exactamente igual a su jardín de Florencia, extrañaba muchísimo su casa y saber que Terry ahora se encontraba camino a Europa y que tal vez fuese hasta esta la llenaba de nostalgia, la verdad no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviese a ver esas maravillosas colinas pintadas de colores en la primavera, en el otoño, incluso en invierno todas cubiertas de nieve lucían esplendidas – Cerró los ojos dejando libre un suspiro trayendo a su mente todas esas imágenes, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y unos cálidos labios posarse en su cuello.

- ¿Soñando? – Pregunto una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, aunque la calidez de su presencia ya la había envuelto revelándole de quien se trababa.

- Extrañando… estaba recordando Florencia – Respondió con la verdad acariciando los brazos de su novio - ¿Volveremos pronto verdad? – Inquirió volviéndose a mirarlo.

- ¡Por supuesto! Tu país me encanta amor… es tan parecido a ti, todo lo que hay en él es hermoso, además sé que eso te haría feliz y para mi no existe nada mas importante que verte completamente feliz Fran – Contesto moviéndola para mirarla a los ojos.

- Gracias… gracias por ser como eres, por este amor que me brindas, por hacerme la mujer mas feliz de este mundo – Esbozo emocionada perdiéndose en la mirada de él.

- Gracias a ti por ofrecerme lo mismo y mas mi vida, eres lo mas importante y hermoso que tengo en la vida, quiero estar siempre a tu lado… pensar que ya falta tan poco para esto… - Menciono y de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho a Candy, se tenso y frunció el ceño.

- Hablando de ello… Albert… yo quisiera pedirte algo – Dijo alejándose un poco y comenzó a caminar junto a él con sus manos entrelazadas hasta la banca en medio del lugar. – Bueno no sé como lo vas a tomar y te juro que yo tampoco quisiera pero… - Se detuvo buscando las palabras indicadas para no incomodarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Fransheska? – Pregunto empezando a preocuparse.

- Yo sé que estamos a poco más de un mes para casarnos, que hemos planeado esto desde hace meses y ansiamos que ese día llegue pronto… pero… Albert yo no quiero hacerlo sin Terry aquí, él me prometió que vendría y siempre ha cumplido sus promesas… solo que por cuestión de tiempo esta es casi imposible que la cumpla, ahora mismo debe estar llegando a apenas a Europa, tendría que pasar un par de días en Londres y regresar de inmediato para que lograse llegar el día de la boda… algo casi imposible – Indico la chica dejando ver su tristeza mientras sujetaba a las manos de su novio.

- ¿Deseas que prolonguemos la fecha de la boda para darle oportunidad de regresar? – Pregunto acariciando la mejilla de la joven con ternura.

- Si… por favor Albert, mira cuando yo era niña tenia un juego de deseos con Fabrizio… y recuerdo uno como si fuese hoy, yo desee que el día de mi boda tendría que ser entregada por mi padre y mi hermano… bueno sé que Terry no es mi hermano, pero yo siento como si lo fuese y ese día no seria completamente perfecto si él no esta aquí – Contesto con los ojos anegados por las lagrimas.

- Amor lo entiendo perfectamente, cuando Candy se fue también pensamos en ello… deseaba pedirte lo mismo pero no sabia como hacerlo sin lastimarte Fran, mi hermana ha estado conmigo en muchos de los momentos importantes de mi vida y no era justo que se perdiese el mas importante de toda ella – Indico mirándola a los ojos y limpiando la lagrima que rodo por su mejilla mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso cargado de ternura.

- ¿Podemos atrasar la fecha entonces? Solo el tiempo que sea necesario para que a ellos les de tiempo de regresar… hasta puede que, si no se reconcilian en Londres… de algún modo podemos hacer que se suban al mismo barco, hablando con los duques de Grandchester… eso seria genial pues tendrían un mes exacto para intentar solucionar todo – Indico emocionada.

- O terminan lanzándose uno a otro por la borda – Acoto el rubio divertido.

- ¡Albert no seas tan odioso! Ellos lograran aclarar todo ya lo veras… mi hermano ama muchísimo a Candy y si ve que ella también esta dispuesta a volver no lo pensara dos veces para perdonarla ¿Además como nos casaremos sin padrinos? Ella es tu madrina y Fabrizio mi padrino… seria desastroso – Menciono frunciendo el ceño.

- Creo que deberíamos ir buscando otro padrinos – Señalo el chico fingiendo seriedad.

- ¿Crees que no les de tiempo de llegar? – Inquirió preocupada.

- No… creo que si llegan será para casarse de inmediato y entonces nos tocara buscar padrinos para nosotros y para ellos también – Respondió divertido.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada que él acompaño, después la abrazo con fuerza y se quedaron por varios minutos admirando el lugar y compartiendo recuerdos de sus días en Florencia, de esos maravillosos momentos en los cuales comenzaban a descubrirse, donde su amor poco a poco crecía convirtiéndose en lo que era hoy en día. Después de un momento regresaron a la casa ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para decirle a los padres de ella y a la tía abuela su decisión de aplazar la boda por un mes, pensaban que con este tiempo seria mas que suficiente para que sus hermanos regresasen, si era juntos mucho mejor… sino ya se encargarían ellos de hacer lo que fuese posible para unirlos estando aquí, el rubio haría llegar un comunicado a unos amigos del Chicago Post para exponer que el matrimonio se aplazaría por circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad pero que ameritaban la toma de esta decisión, dejando en claro de inmediato que la fecha para el enlace seria el 28 de julio de ese mismo año.

Katherine los vio acercarse hasta la casa y de inmediato bajo para recibirlos en el salón, después de la discusión que había tenido William con su tía, ella debía andar con mucho cuidado pues su mejor peón había sido eliminado definitivamente, si con la matrona le fue difícil tocar el tema de lo sucedido con los Di Carlo y los Grandchester no quería ni imaginarse lo que seria hacerlo con el heredero, los jóvenes la saludaron con amabilidad como siempre y se excusaron con ella pues deseaban hablar con Emilia, la mujer los despidió con una sonrisa, pero minutos después estaba en su habitación intentando por todos los medios escuchar la conversación, lo que logro escuchar era muy confuso así que desistió de hacerlo, ya le preguntaría a la mujer después. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para enterarse, esa noche los Di Carlo cenaron en la casa y el tema salió a relucir, William y Fransheska habían decidido aplazar la boda un mes para darle tiempo a Candice y… Terruce Grandchester de regresar; los italianos se mostraron de acuerdo con la decisión de los prometidos y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no levantarse de la silla y brincar de la emoción, ellos ni siquiera se imaginaban el regalo que acababan de hacer, ya sentía todo pendiendo de un hilo, pero ahora con este nuevo giro sus esperanzas eran renovadas, esbozo una sonrisa amable indicando con esto que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, tomándole la manos a ambos y ofreciéndoles su apoyo incondicional mientras los miraba a los ojos, claro que el brillo de esta se intensifico cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio. Cuando se encontraban en el salón el chico también les informo que habían sido invitados a una gala de beneficencia que se llevaba a cabo todos los años en Nueva York y a la que acostumbraba asistir pues los fondos recaudados eran enviados a África, además él pertenecía a la directiva de dicha asociación y aunque debido a sus obligaciones con la empresa, no participaba de manera activa sabia que las personas que organizaban este evento eran honestas y responsable. Extendió la invitación recibida a los esposos pues si deseaba asistir en compañía de Fransheska, era consciente que a falta de su hermano ellos debían acompañar a la chica y también invito a Katherine que se hallaba presente para no ser descortés con ella.

El horizonte comenzaba a ser bañado por el sol que se ocultaba tras la inmensa masa de agua que la rodeaba, mientras la suave brisa movía sus rizos a su compás y el sonido de las olas estrellándose contra el casco del barco, todo en conjunto creaba un espectáculo digno de admirar, mas ella sentía que todo se había vuelto mas lento y pesado desde que tomó este barco, sentía que las horas eran días y los días meses, se encerraba en su camarote y pasaba horas y horas buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para lograr reparar todo el daño que le hizo a Terry, tratando de edificar en su cabeza todas las escenas posibles… si él la recibía con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, feliz por ver que ella había logrado confiar en él y se había decido a retomar su relación, o aquella donde lo encontrase dolido pero dispuesto a escucharla y después de dejarle ver sus sentimientos él aceptaba regresar con ella y empezar de nuevo… o esa otra donde ni siquiera la dejaba acercársele, donde no le daría la oportunidad de hablar, ni siquiera se volvería a mirarla y la mandaba al diablo por idiota… cada una de estas posibilidades se le mostraban y cada una de ellas creaban sensaciones distintas como era de esperarse, llevándola al cielo o al infierno dependiendo de cual notase mas factible. Por extraño que pudiese parecer no se había dormido llorando como esperaba hacer, al menos no todas las noches, se sentía esperanzada y dispuesta a recuperar el amor de Terry, si ese amor aun seguían llenando el pecho del joven entonces ella no descansaría hasta ser merecedora de este, haría hasta lo imposible por curar una a una las heridas que le había producido al joven, sabían que eran muchas y muy profundas, pero confiaba en esas palabras que él le dijese en la estación, cuando le confeso que nunca dejaría de amarla… fue tan estúpida en ese momento, ese era el momento para dejar todas las dudas y los miedos atrás y confiar en él, creer en sus palabras, en sus miradas y sus caricias… ese beso… el ultimo beso que habían compartido, necesitaba tanto volver a besar sus labios, a sentir sus manos, perderse en sus ojos… - Pensaba y sin darse cuenta una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

- Tengo que recuperarte Terry… tengo que hacer o de lo contrario mi vida y mi mundo entero perderá sentido, tú eres lo que logra estabilizarme… aun cuando te creí muerto, solo en ti encontraba un consuelo y un refugio, a pesar del dolor, solo en tú me dabas la calma que necesitaba, solo tú… y sé que tal vez no tenga ni siquiera la oportunidad de decirte todo esto… bueno me tocara escribirlo entonces, hare justamente eso que tú hiciste Terry, empezare a escribir cartas… o un diario, desde hoy hasta que llegue a Londres y me reúna contigo, lamento tanto haber incumplido mis promesas, yo te amo… en verdad te amo y no quiero quedarme con todo este amor que tengo para ofrecerte dentro de mi, como pensaba hacer cuando ocurrió lo de Susana… yo no debí dejarte Terry… al menos no sin escucharte, lo siento tanto amor… cuanto quisiera estar junto a ti en este momento, poder mirarte a los ojos y pedirte perdón por todos los errores que cometí, cuanto quisiera poder abrazarme a ti y no separarme nunca mas… nunca mas amor – Decía en susurro mientras sus ojos se perdían en el inmenso azul que era bañado por las luces doradas de la tarde, poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer y justo ahora se sentía mas sola que nunca… este momento de la tarde era el que mas temía, porque debía esperar hasta entrada la noche para poder buscar en el cielo algo que le recordase al joven… mientras debía conformarse con cerrar los ojos y pensar en que todo saldría bien, confiar en que así seria y aferrarse a esa esperanza.

Desde su llegada a Londres había buscado desesperadamente ocuparse en cualquier cosa, había visitado una de las compañía de teatro más importante de toda Europa, Royal Shakespeare Theatre, había ido hasta esta para averiguar los cursos de actuación, él sabia que no le hacían falta… al menos eso pensaba, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo alejado de los escenarios, pero tampoco deseaba revelar de buenas a primeras quien era, lo mejor por el momento seria comenzar desde cero, podía usar un pseudónimo, total no era el primero que lo haría, músicos, escritores, actores, pintores… muchos lo habían hecho antes, no perdía nada con probar, solo había un pequeño detalle y era que ahora como hijo del matrimonio de los duques de Grandchester le seria algo complicado pasar desapercibido, pero no imposible. De esta manera paso los primeros dos días en su antigua ciudad, paseando por las calles de la misma, cabalgando durante horas como solía hacerlo, visitando lugares conocidos, como museos, café… por conservar la estabilidad que había encontrado en estos últimos días había evitado ciertos lugares, pero no siempre se puede luchar contra lo que el corazón impone, así que sin saber como había ido a parar a este lugar se encontró frente al portal del Real Colegio San Pablo. Su miraba se paseaba por la imponente figura gótica del que durante muchos años fue su hogar, cientos de recuerdos llegaron hasta él despertando tantas emociones que no lograba mantenerlas por mas de cinco minutos ni definirlas con exactitud, hasta que llego la imagen de ella… y de inmediato todo lo demás fue relegado a segundo plano, todos los recuerdos que siguieron estaban ligados a la chica de una u otra manera.

- ¡Vaya que eres intensa pecosa! – Expreso con frustración consciente que era imposible sacarla de su cabeza de inmediato dejo ver media sonrisa pues su corazón se lleno de esa calidez que solo ella le brindaba, se dejo envolver por el recuerdo de esa mujer que se había convertido en todo para él.

El brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa franca, su preocupación por él… cada detalle que le brindo, la confianza que había depositado en él conociéndolo a penas, todo eso que Candy hizo por él sin importarle lo huraño, altanero y patán que se había mostrado con ella en mas de una ocasión; ella jamás se rendía… siempre estaba allí regalándole esa sonrisa maravillosa, esa mirada que iluminaba sus días, nunca fue grosera o engreída con él, por el contrario en todas las ocasiones que se encontraron se mostraba dispuesta a conocerlo, a ser su amiga… no le huyo como hacían la mayoría de los estudiantes y muchos menos llego a mirarlo con desprecio como hacían algunos al enterarse que era el hijo bastardo del duque de Grandchester, ella era especial en cada aspecto de su vida, siempre con una sonrisa y aun cuando discutían era maravillosa… Candy era simplemente maravillosa, nunca había conocido a una chica igual, con ese optimismo, con esas ganas inmensas de vivir y conseguir sus sueños, corres tras ellos sin dudas ni temores… sin importarle los prejuicios de esa sociedad tan retrograda y adoctrinada donde se desenvolvían, ella era ella siempre… al menos eso pensaba él en ese entonces porque ahora… ya no sabia donde estaba esa Candy, siguiendo la misma en apariencia y pero completamente en espíritu, había perdido parte de su esencia y no era porque hubiese madurado o ahora se desenvolviese como una Andley que debía aparentar delante de lo mas selecto de la sociedad, no, esto era distinto… ella había dejado de ser esa chica llena de ilusiones que se empeñaba en hacerle ver al mundo que su forma de ser no estaba mal y que podía ser una dama sin la necesidad de dejar de trepar arboles, de tenderse sobre el pasto o correr descalza por este bajo la lluvia. – Un suspiro se escapo de su pecho y cerró los ojos sintiendo que las lagrima se hacían presentes de nuevo.

- Candy cuanta falta me hace pecosa… cuanta, no puedes imaginar siquiera cuantas ganas tengo que estar a tu lado en este momento, abrazándote, diciéndote una y otra vez que te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, con mi corazón y mi alma… quiero tenerte de nuevo junto a mi, pero quiero que esto sea algo que los dos deseemos por igual, no gano nada con forzarte a aceptarme, o que lo hagas por lastima o costumbre… jamás aceptaría algo así y lo sabes, no podría quedarme a tu lado si no tengo la certeza que tú deseas exactamente lo mismo… de nada vale que finjas algo que no sientes solo por complacerme o por no quedarte sola, voy a regresar… voy a darme un tiempo y regresare por ti pecosa, no pienso rendirme de nuevo amor mío, te amo con toda mi alma y lo ultimo que deseo es imponerte algo, primero porque no seria justo para ninguno de los dos y tampoco me lo merezco, no después de haber tenido a quien eras antes – Expreso en susurros y después abrió los ojos que estaban brillante por las lagrimas que nadaban en ellos, su mirada se perdió en aquel lugar especial que era suyo, el mismo que tantas veces los llevo a vivir sus sueños sin la presencia de terceros, sin prejuicios, sin miedos… la segunda Colina de Pony.

Ella admiraba la noche estrellada por la pequeña ventana del camarote que ocupaba, perdiéndose en ese azul casi negro colmado de diminutas luces destellantes, cuanto quería poder volar… tener alas y llegar hasta él, aunque fuese como un espíritu o un hada o algo así, para poder abrazarlo, por acariciarlo… solo un toque, como el de una ligera brisa para no asustarlo, rozar su rostro, enredarse en sus cabellos, acariciar sus labios, suave… muy suavemente y susurrar al oído que lo amaba, que iba hacia él… que la esperase y jamás, nunca dejase de amarla – Pensaba Candy mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos quemando sus sienes hasta terminar en sus cabelles esparcidos en la almohada.

- No me olvides Terry… por favor no me olvides amor mío, mantenme en tu corazón como lo hice yo en el mío por todos estos años aun sin tenerte, si puedes hacerlo te juro que no existirá nada que nos impida estar juntos, pues si la distancia, el tiempo… incluso la muerte no pudo separarnos esto tiene sentido, nuestro amor es verdadero y debes luchar por él… debemos hacerlo Terry, yo te prometo no dejarme vencer… solo quédate conmigo por favor, quédate junto a mi y juro amarte y entregarme a ti por completo todos los días de mi vida – Esbozaba con la voz ronca por las lagrimas, después giro hacia su lado derecho, tomó una de las almohadas y la abrazo con fuerza a su pecho, sintiendo como este gesto no menguaba el dolor que llevaba dentro del pecho, así que se incorporo para quedar de rodillas sobre la cama, colocándose junto a la ventana para admirar mas de cerca la noche colmadas de estrellas, colocando un dedo contra el cristal mientras que de sus ojos seguían brotando las lagrimas.

- _**"Ven, noche, ven, Romeo, ven tú día, día en la noche… Ven, noche amable, ven, amorosa noche de negro rostro, dame a mi Romeo"**_– Recito las líneas de Shakespeare, una y otra vez como una letanía, no logro contar el tiempo que estuvo allí rogándole a la lúgubre noche que le trajese al Romeo que su corazón añoraba, se tendió de nuevo sobre la cama – Necesito de ti Terry, de tus ojos, de tus caricias, tus besos, te necesito vida mía… surca el cielo en las alas del amor y ven a rescatarme de esta soledad y esta tristeza que me esta matando, sálvame una vez mas Terry – Susurraba abrazándose con fuerza a si misma, para burlar al dolor y la soledad, no supo en que momento el sueño logro vencerla.

Otra noche que ella llegaba a sus pensamientos, otra noche en la soledad y la tristeza hacían estrago en él, sabia que esto no seria fácil… pero ahora parecía estarle costando mucho más, porque esta vez el tiempo compartido con ella había dejado una gran cantidad de recuerdos, huellas, la sentía en todos lados, en cada lugar a donde iba algo se la recordaba, no sabia como seguir viviendo de esta manera, sin siquiera tener noticias de ella… tal vez si le escribía a Albert o mejor a Fran, ellos podrían… ¡No! ¡No, carajo Terry! Debes ser valiente hombre, debes soportar esto con la cabeza en alto, todos notaran de inmediato que escribes para saber de ella, puedes morirte extrañándola pero ¡Demonios! – Exclamo frustrado caminando hasta el ventanal – _**"¡Que el sueño haga su morada en tus ojos, y la paz en tu pecho! ¡Ojala fuera yo el sueño y la paz, para descansar tan dulcemente!"**_ – Recito viendo las estrellas perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo… el mismo cielo que tal vez ella estaba contemplando en este momento.

Jules se dirigía a su apartamento después del almuerzo con Kellan, el viento batía con fuerza sus cabellos, mientras su mirada se desviaba a segundos de la carretera para observar a la gente caminar por las aceras y sus ojos verdes gris eran enfundados por los lentes de sol, el semáforo en rojo, lo hizo detenerse, esperaba que este cambiara cuando su vista capto una nueva tienda, sin duda era nueva, ya que pasaba todos los días por este lugar y nunca antes la había visto, tal vez la inauguraron los días que estuvo en la mansión Wells, la bocina de los demás autos le hicieron saber que el semáforo había cambiado a verde, puso en marcha el auto y en la esquina de la cuadra siguiente dio vuelta en U sabia que no estaba permitido gracias a Dios no se encontraba ningún fiscal sino la multa seria considerable, aunque en realidad eso era poco lo que le importaba, lo que realmente le hubiese preocupado es que le suspendieran la licencia de conducir, busco el estacionamiento desocupado mas cerca del establecimiento, bajo y se encamino a la puerta, antes de entrar su ojos se posaron una vez mas en el nombre de la tienda _"Mon amour" Lingerie Française_ dejando ver media sonrisa.

Se quito los lentes de sol, entro y recorrió con su mirada el lugar, el cual estaba abarrotado de prendas sumamente tentadoras, observaba un conjunto de corsé, ligueros y medias, en beige y rosado cuando se le acerco una dama de unos cuarenta años.

- ¿Disculpe señor puedo ayudarle en algo? – Llegando hasta él con una amable sonrisa.

- Si… - Alzando la mirada a la dama seguidamente recorrió con esta la tienda percatándose de que solo había una mujer de unos veinticinco años, revisando algunas dormilonas, regreso la mirada a la mujer a su lado. – Seria tan amable de cerrar la tienda.

- ¿Disculpe señor? – Pregunto intrigada.

- Es que necesito que las chicas me ayuden y no se mucho de esto, tampoco puedo tomarme todo el día. – Acariciando entre sus dedos el encaje en color vino de otra prenda.

- Como usted diga señor. – Acoto la mujer con una amplia sonrisa. – Enseguida vuelvo, mientras lo atenderá una de las promotoras. –  
El joven asintió en silencio y la mujer se encamino dando la orden para que cerraran el local.

Jules admiraba un conjunto de dos piezas en color piel cubierto con blondas negras, dejando a la imaginación la transparencia mientras visualizaba a Elisa con la prenda. En ese momento se le acerco una de las jóvenes.

- Ese es precioso… ¿En que le puedo ayudar? – Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Tiene razón… este me gusta ¿En que otros colores lo tiene?

- Es bastante sensual, también lo tenemos en morado, rojo, fucsia, rosado, azul y turquesa. – Decía la joven mientras los buscaba.

- Perfecto, lo quiero en todos lo colores…. Mejor dicho quiero toda la variedad de lencería exclusivamente la parisina, en todos los colores disponibles… también las dormilonas mas sugerentes que tengan.

- ¿Esta usted seguro señor? – Pregunto la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

- Completamente señorita. – Acoto con una brillante sonrisa.

- Es bastante… creo que no alcanzaran cinco años para estrenarlo todo. – Dijo casi en un susurro.

- No se preocupe los quiero todos y en todos lo colores.

- Como usted diga señor. – Y se encamino en busca de dos chicas mas, mientras él caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en su espalda observando e imaginando a Elisa entre transparencias, encajes, sedas, satén y toda la variedad de tela que ahí reinaba.

- Disculpe señor… - Dijo una de las jóvenes acercándose hasta él. - ¿En que talla esta interesado?

- ¿Talla?... prefecta… es perfecta. – Dijo tomando unos ligueros con medias en negro.

- En ese caso será una talla pequeña. – Acoto la joven admirando la prenda que Jules mantenía en sus manos. – ¿Y la copa? – Pregunto la joven revisando un sujetador, él tomó otro en morado admirándolo por varios segundos, se volvió y coloco disimuladamente la mano en la copa para verificar el tamaño, contactando que era más pequeño, por lo que busco otro y según su mano, esa era la medida.

- Creo que esta es la copa. – Volviéndose y tendiéndoselo a la joven con una franca sonrisa, ante la cual la chica espabilo varias veces seguida, dejándole una sonrisa se retiro.

Jules decidió tomar asiento y dejar a las chicas hacer su trabajo, muchas veces topándose con las de ellas, que hacían comentarios entres estas mismas y dejaban libre algún suspiro, por lo cual él solo se limitaba a sonreír, algunas veces pequeñas carcajadas, mas de una vez le dedicaban miradas sugerentes y le mostraban alguna prenda a los lejos posándoselas sobre sus cuerpos ante lo cual él solo asentía en silencio indicándole que esa prenda también la quería, dejando por fuera el doble sentido de la situación que la joven creaba.

- Disculpe señor, podría ofrecerle… té, café, agua, algún licor si prefiere. – Acoto la dueña quien se acercaba hasta donde él se encontraba sentado con las piernas masculinamente cruzadas.

- Un poco de agua esta bien… muchas gracias. – Alzando la vista, la mujer asintió en silencio correspondiendo al gesto del joven se alejo para regresar un minuto después, tendiéndole el vaso. – ¿Recién casados? – Pregunto con una brillante sonrisa.

- Mas que eso… mucho mas. – Respondió al tiempo que tomaba el vaso y se lo llevaba a los labios y la mujer dejaba ver media sonrisa.

- ¿Es usted francés verdad? - Pregunto la mujer amablemente.

- Si señora. – Respondió colocando el vaso en la mesa.

- Es que se le nota, aun mantiene el acento. – Dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si es que solo tengo casi dos años en el país. – Acoto.

Después de un poco más de una hora, toda la lencería se encontraba empacada, en mas de quince bolsas, las cuales variaban en color vino, negras, blancas, rosadas, turquesa, beige, rojas, todas con el nombre de la tienda en dorado y la bolsa variaba en color según el mismo de la prenda en su interior, en total fueron quince bolsas y tres cajas, ya todo listo dejo su firma de pago con la dama.

- Muchas gracias por su compra Señor Leblanc. – Se despedía con una sonrisa.

- Gracias a usted por su amabilidad… que tenga feliz día. – Al tiempo que tomaba algunas de las bolsas y otras las tomaba el hombre de seguridad del local, el cual lo ayudo a llevarlas hasta el auto del joven.

La sirena llevaba más de media hora anunciando la llegada del transatlántico al puerto de Southampton, haciendo que los nervios dentro de ella no disminuyeran un ápice, no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, había pasado veintinueve días en ese barco pensado con cabeza fría todo lo que haría, cada detalle… cada palabra, lo tenia todo perfectamente estructurado… en cuanto sus ojos vislumbraron el puerto todo se esfumo, la ansiedad se apodero de ella y también el miedo, el cuerpo entero le temblaba… sabia que no vería allí, al menos eso sospecha… o tal vez Albert le escribió anunciándole que ella estaba camino a Europa, la verdad era que ya no sabia nada y estaba a punto de ir a caerle a golpes a la insoportable sirena del barco, se ubico en el lugar donde colocarían la rampa de descenso, tratando de parecer lo mas relajada posible por si algún conocido de los Andley se encontraba en el barco, aunque llevaba una bufanda y un grueso abrigo para evitar que alguien la reconociese, lo que menos deseaba ahora era ser retrasada. Después de veinte minutos que le parecieron una eternidad se encontraba camino a la línea que taxi que la llevase hasta la casa de los Andley en Londres para dejar su equipaje, era poco… pero no podía nada mas aparecerse en la casa de los Grandchester, debía ser prudente tal como le había recomendado Albert – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de un hombre mayor.

- Señorita Candice Andley – La llamo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Me han enviado a buscarla señorita… ¿Seria tan amable de acompañarme por favor? – Pidió haciéndole un ademan.

- Yo… si claro, muchas gracias – Respondió pensado que seguramente Albert había dado instrucciones al personal de la casa para que enviasen por ella.

Camino con el hombre llegando hasta un lujoso auto negro, este le abrió la puerta invitándola a subir mientras el empleado de la línea naviera colocaba las pertenecías de la chica, dentro del guarda equipaje y retiro después de recibir su propina. Candy no tenia cabeza para analizar en estos momentos nada mas que no fuese su encuentro con Terry, además el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle cuenta, el viaje hasta Londres seria cerca de una hora así que cerró los ojos descansando su cabeza a un lado, aprovechando que tenia el asiento trasero para ella sola, pues el caballero se había sentando en el asiento del copiloto. Este la miro a través del espejo retrovisor dejando ver una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero que ilumino sus ojos azules. La luz del sol que se filtraba por el cristal de la ventanilla la hizo parpadear un par de veces para poder acostumbrar sus ojos al choque de luz, no recordaba lo que había sucedido minutos antes así que se sobresalto un poco cuando descubrió que se hallaba en un auto, pero de inmediato las imágenes llegaron hasta ella aclarando su mente; giro a un lado posando su mirada en el camino y después en el cielo, el sol se hallaba en un punto bastante alto de este… ¿Cuánto había dormido? –Se pregunto cerrando los ojos un instante - ¿No habían llegado aun a Londres? Pero… era imposible… el viaje no podía haber tardado mas de una hora, abrió los ojos sobresaltada y esto capto la atención del caballero.

- Que bueno que despertó, ya estamos por llegar – Indico en tono amable.

- ¿Por llegar? – Pregunto desconcertada, no es que ella conociese bien esta ciudad, pero por ningún lado veía las calles de Londres, el parlamento, el Hyde Park… todos esos lugares estaban cercanos a su casa – Se decía en pensamientos cuando su mirada capto el escudo ubicado en el capo del auto y no era el de los Andley. - ¿Dónde nos encontramos? – Inquirió un tanto temerosa pero luchando por no demostrarlo.

- Estamos en el distrito de Oxford mi lady… todo esto pertenece a mi lord, un hermoso lugar ¿No es así? – Pregunto él intentando no revelar lo que la chica esperaba.

- ¿Su señor? ¡Espere un momento! Detenga el auto en este ahora mismo… por favor ¿Quién lo envió a buscar en el puerto? – Inquirió luchando contra el miedo.

- Mi lord… fue él quien me indico que viniese por usted y la llevase hasta el palacio… ya antes ha estado en ese lugar ¿No lo recuerda? – Contesto con otra pregunta.

- No… no lo recuerdo… - Respondió buscando desesperadamente en su cabeza, posa la vista de nuevo en el paisaje y comenzó a hacerse familiar, después busco el escudo que llevaba el auto… un águila con cuerpo de león alado y un dragón… - ¿Esta es la casa del duque de Grandchester? – Pregunto sin poder disimular su asombro.

- Así es mi lady, fue él quien me envió a buscarla… hemos llegado – Contesto dedicándole una sonrisa haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que viese el palacio.

Ella se quedo atónita observando la gran mansión, ya la conocía así que no era eso lo que la asombraba, era el hecho de estar aquí, que el padre de Terry la hubiese enviado a buscar… eso quería decir que él sabia que ella había viajado desde América a buscarlo y estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella, tal vez… quizás… hasta estaba feliz de tenerla aquí y… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del hombre.

- Permítame ayudarla – Indicó abriendo la puerta, ella ni siquiera se había percatado que el auto se había detenido frente a la gran fachada de mármol y piedra que la hizo sentirse diminuta; el caballero le sonreía con amabilidad al ver el desconcierto en ella.

Ella acepto la mano del hombre mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras en la otra apretaba su bolso con fuerza y buscaba dentro de ella todo el valor que necesitaba, respiro profundamente encaminando hacia el interior de la casa con el hombre, fueron recibidos por Margot, el ama de llaves de Eleonor en Nueva York, la mujer la saludo con una amplia sonrisa llena de calidez, ella lo agradeció pues sentía que los nervios la estaban devorando, su mirada fue capta por la figura de los duques de Grandchester que se acercaba hasta ella.

- Buenos días Candy ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Pregunto Eleonor en tono casual sonriéndole.

- Buenos días… bien, todo bien gracias a Dios, ustedes… ¿Cómo están? – Contesto ella buscando con la mirada a Terry, tratando de disimular, esperaba verlo allí.

- Estamos bien Candice, me alegra que el viaje haya resultado sin contratiempo, por favor pasa al salón, necesita hablar contigo – Señalo el duque en todo amable pero serio al mismo tiempo y ella no pudo evitar que los nervios se triplicase.

- Seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué te hicimos traer hasta acá ¿No es así? – Pregunto la madre de Terry cuando tomaron asiento.

- En realidad… pero antes de todo eso me gustaría hablar con Terry… - Se detuvo al ver cierta tensión en ellos – Miren yo sé que me he portado muy mal con él… que debe estar muy dolido conmigo por lo que ha pasado y les juro que lo entiendo perfectamente, por eso estoy aquí… viaje desde América para verlo y pedirle que me perdone por todo lo que hice… deseo aclarar las cosas entre nosotros y… y si aun existe la posibilidad… - Se interrumpió de nuevo sintiendo que las lagrimas estaban a punto de traicionarlas. – Yo sé que le falle… que cometí muchos errores y la mayoría de ellos tal vez no tengan perdón, pero necesito… realmente necesito verlo y hablar con él… por favor – Pidió con los ojos cristalizados.

- Candice, creo que ni Eleonor ni yo estamos en postura de permitirte o negarte eso que nos pides, no es un secreto para nadie y mucho menos para ti que nuestra relación con Terruce no ha sido del todo buena años atrás, ahora mismo estamos luchando por ganarnos la confianza y el cariño de nuestro hijo… sobre todo yo, pero si hay algo que deseo en este mundo es verlo feliz y completo, eso solo he visto en Terruce cuando esta a tu lado… él te ama de eso no te queden dudas, pero también esta muy sentido por lo que paso entre ustedes, todo este viaje… las decisiones tan drásticas, todo fue para alejarse de América pensando que con eso lograría aliviar el dolor que llevaba encima, pero este no lo ha abandonado un solo instante Candy, por el contrario cada día parece hacerse mas y mas grande, no quiero hacerte sentir culpable… - Dijo al ver que la chica bajaba la mirada y dejaba correr una lagrima, respiro profundamente y continuo – Lo que deseos que es estés preparada para cualquier decisión que Terry tome… y en consecuencia a ella puedas tú también tomar las tuyas, en esta vez lo que decidan debe ser en mutuo acuerdo… o al menos tratar de que así sea – Indico el hombre con voz calmada.

- Hija… lo que Richard quieres es que pienses muy bien las cosas antes de ver a Terry, si de verdad deseas luchar por ese amor que ambos comparte… debes entender que las cosas tal vez no sean tan fáciles Candy, tú conoces el carácter de nuestro hijo… sabes cuan obstinado puede llegar a ser cuando se empeña en algo y si él no quiere aceptar tus razones, ni escucharte, ni verte porque se siente defraudado… te tratara con indiferencia y puede lastimarte profundamente ¿Eso lo sabes verdad? – Inquirió Eleonor mirándola.

- Si… si lo sé – Respondió ella en un hilo de voz – Pero de igual manera deseo hablar con él… ya me porte como una cobarde antes y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, así tenga pedirle perdón de rodillas, que gritarle mil veces que lo amo… que no puedo vivir sin él… lo hare no me importa, hare todo lo que sea necesario para salvar este amor, estoy cansada de dejar ir o perder todo lo que amo en esta vida y no lo hare de nuevo… si después de todo eso él sigue empeñado en dar esto por terminado, no me quedara mas que aceptarlo… pero he venido desde América para hacer que cumpla un juramento que hizo y no descansare hasta conseguir que lo haga – Menciono con seguridad mirando a los esposos.

- Vas a tener que llenarte de paciencia, valor y mucho amor Candy… Terry esta completamente cerrado a hablar de este tema, nosotros intentamos hacerlo entrar en razón pero siempre terminábamos desistiendo para no perder lo poco que hemos ganado hasta el momento, él no es de aquellos que dan segundas oportunidades… si estas dispuesta a hacer que cumpla con su palabra… puede ser una buena estrategia, para él su palabra es sagrada y mas si se trata de ti – Señalo el hombre con media sonrisa al ver la astucia de la joven.

- Puedes si quiere que lo deje en paz tendrá que cumplir con su palabra, de lo contrario me tendrá pegada a él recordándoselo siempre… ¿Puedo verlo ahora? – Pregunto animándose.

- Bueno… nos gustaría pero… Terry no esta aquí, se marcho ayer para pasar unos días en la villa de Escocia… - Decía Eleonor cuando ella la interrumpió.

- ¡Por Dios! No puedo creerlo… de verdad no puedo… ¿Acaso alguien le avisa que yo voy a buscarlo para que él pueda marcharse un día antes? – Inquirió desesperada y después dejo libre un suspiro para tratar de calmarse, no debía reaccionar así - ¿No sabia que yo vendría verdad? – Pregunto mirando a los esposos.

- No… nosotros recibimos el telegrama de Albert, pero no le dijimos nada para no ponerlo sobre aviso, pensamos que eso podía complicarte las cosas… al menos ahora tienes la seguridad que esta en Escocia – Contesto Eleonor mirándola a los ojos.

- Tenia la seguridad que estaba aquí – Dijo ella con desgano, dejo libre un suspiro - ¿Me podría llevar hasta la estación de trenes para tomar el próximo a Escocia? – Pregunto mirando al hombre. Este le dedico una sonrisa y ambos se acercaron a ella para darle un abrazo.

La habitación de un blanco total con un gran ventanal logrando que el sol calara llenándola de calidez, adornada por un mueble de cuero marrón de tres puestos, una cama la cual estaba cubierta por sabanas blancas y celestes, una mesa con tres gavetas, al lado del lecho, cerca de la ventana, había una mesa redonda con dos sillones sumamente cómodos. Joshua admiraba el lugar mientras su madre lo mantenía agarrado de la mano, esperando el ingreso de Fabrizio al cuarto de observación, aquí lo mantendrían hasta que los laboratorios, obtuvieran los medicamentos, para empezar a suministrarlos y percatarse de la reacción del joven a los nuevos, mientras seguiría en coma inducido, ya que despierto solo haría esfuerzo por querer respirar y eso solo forzaría mas a sus pulmones que estaban trabajando a medias.

Dos enfermeras se adelantaron y abrieron la puerta, el corazón del niño se desboco y una sonrisa se apodero de su boca, mientras sus ojos se clavaron en la camilla que traía a su padre, pues le habían dicho que ahora si podía pasar mucho tiempo con él. Deslizaron a su padre al lado de la cama y dos camilleros tomaron la sabana que estaba debajo de él y la hicieron puño en sus manos y con mucho cuidado, pero rápido a la cuenta de tres lo pasaron a su nueva cama, seguidamente las enfermeras colocaron el paral que mantenía los sueros diluyentes de los medicamentos a un lado, aun tenia las bolsas de líquidos drenados.

La sonrisa del niño disminuyo un poco, se sentía feliz pero no tanto porque pensaba que por fin le quitarían ese tubo de la garganta además de las agujas que le lastimaban los brazos y manos, pero aun estaban ahí, su mirada seguía los movimientos de las enfermeras que acomodaban las sabanas arropándolo hasta la cintura, tapando con cuidado los agujeros por donde entraban las mangueras, su madre le había soltado la mano y se acerco hasta él y le deposito en beso en la frente, para después acariciarle los cabellos, él también quería hacerlo, pero aun estaban las enfermeras graduando los catéteres , tomándole el pulso, la tensión, mientras que esta le daba la información que la otra anotaba en una tablilla.

- Esta listo, ya esta curado Marión, regresare a las siete, para revisar la temperatura. – Dijo una de las enfermeras mientras veía a su madre que estaba aun con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su padre, ella solo asintió en silencio, después la joven salió dejándolos solos, dio varios pasos y se paro al lado de Marión, elevando la cabeza para poder mirar que acariciaba los cabellos de su padre y pudo ver como las lagrimas salían de los ojos de su madre y una corría por sus nariz, la cual limpio rápidamente y volvió a besarle la frente.

- Mami… - Susurro y ella bajo la mirada mostrándole media sonrisa tratando de disimular su estado. - ¿Puedo verlo mas de cerca? ¿Puedo darle un besito a papi? – Pregunto sin cambiar el tono de voz.

- Claro mi vida… ven acá. – Tomándolo en brazos lo acerco a su padre y él paso la yema de sus dedos por una de las cejas de Fabrizio, seguidamente se doblo y le deposito un beso en la frente, pero cuando se alejaba le dio otro.

-Papi… aquí estoy… quiero que despiertes ya… despierta… vamos a jugar… el doctor Gilbert me ha dicho que estas bien… ¿Entonces por qué no despiertas? – Le decía mirándolo y acariciándole los cabellos.

- Mi vida… aun no, debemos esperar otro poquito. – le hizo saber la rubia alejándolo un poco.

- ¿Pero cuanto mami? – Pregunto mirando a su madre a los ojos y un sollozo salió de su garganta seguido de un torrente de lágrimas. – Yo quiero que papi me hable… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… mucho tiempo. – Decía en medio del llanto, algo que para Marión era realmente alarmante, pues el niño muy poco era de los que lloraba de esa manera. – Papi despierta… despierta. – Le decía volviendo la mirada a Fabrizio nuevamente y el llanto lo hacia mas fuerte, por lo que Marión decidió encaminarse y salir de la habitación. – No… no me que quiero ir… quiero quedarme con papi…mami me quiero quedar… - Decía poniendo resistencia en los brazos de su madre para que no lo sacara de la habitación, mientras ella trataba de calmarlo con palabras cariñosas que él no escuchaba. – Mami por favor… por favor no me saques… yo solo quiero ver a papi. – Mientras seguía llorando y se aferraba a la puerta para que Marión no la cerrara, el llanto del niño calo en el pasillo y llego una de las enfermeras corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la rubia tratando de cerrar la puerta pero el niño no la dejaba, alarmándola al creer que era el paciente, trataban de hablarle a Joshua para tranquilizarlo, ya que esto no le hacia bien a Fabrizio, tuvieron que usar la fuerza para poder quitarle de las manos la hoja de madera.

En ese momento llegaba el doctor Gilbert y al ver la situación las ayudo tomando al niño en brazos, pero este se retorcía solo quería que lo regresaran a la habitación.

- Tranquilo Joshua… si tú eres un niño tranquilo… cálmate. – Le decía el hombre.

- Yo solo quiero que me dejen con papi… es mi papá y nunca me dejan verlo… - Gritaba el niño en medio del llanto.

- Si esta bien te vamos a dejar con él pero debes quedarte tranquilo…- Hablaba el hombre mientras lo encaminaba a su oficina, necesitaba tranquilizarlo, sabia que esto era normal, por el contrario el niño se había tardado en reaccionar de esta manera, es muy difícil para un pequeño de cinco años asimilar toda la situación además del cansancio de todo este tiempo en el hospital. Él era sicólogo y sabia como controlar la situación, le pidió a  
Marión que se quedara, que él se encargaría de hablar con Joshua, claro cuando este se dejara.

La rubia al ver que se llevaron al niño, entro a la habitación y se sentó en el mueble de tres puestos apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y cruzo sus dedos a modo de rezo, llevándoselos a la boca apoyándose en estos cerro los ojos mientras lloraba y trataba de tranquilizarse, pues siendo enfermera sabia que eso no le hacia bien en su estado, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso así, solo pidiendo fuerzas, sentía que estas se estaban agotando cada vez mas. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio entrar al doctor Gilbert quien traía a Joshua tomado de la mano y era como si no hubiese pasado nada, el niño estaba sumamente tranquilo, traía consigo un libro, el pequeño se soltó del agarre y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba la rubia.

- Lo siento mami. – Dijo en un susurro, ella lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas, abrazándolo y besando los cabellos del niño.

- No pasa nada mi bebe, todo esta bien… todo esta bien. – Repetía con sus labios en los cabellos, del niño.

- Joshua ven pues. – Lo llamo el doctor Gilbert quien había agarrado uno de los sillones y lo coloco al lado de la cama de Fabrizio, el niño bajo de las piernas de su madre y se encamino tomando asiento, se dispuso a abrir el libro, miro a su padre. – Puedes empezar. – Lo insto el medico.

Joshua bajo la mirada al libro y dio inicio a la lectura de uno de los cuentos que el galeno le había prestado, mientras él se acerco hasta Marión y le dijo que dejara que el niño le hablara a Fabrizio eso lo ayudaría a drenar la ansiedad por ver a su padre despierto, también le dijo que su hermano había llamado y que llegaría en un par de horas.

* * *

**_Qué sería sin ti que viniste a mi encuentro.__  
__Qué sería sin ti sino un corazón durmiente.__  
__Sino esta hora parada en la esfera del reloj__  
__Qué sería sin ti sino ese balbuceo._**

**_De ti aprendí todo sobre las cosas humanas.__  
__Y vi desde entonces el mundo a tu manera.__  
__De ti aprendí como se bebe de las fuentes__  
__Como del transeúnte que canta, se toma la canción.__  
__De ti aprendí hasta el sentido del estremecimiento._**

**_En cuanto a lo que me concierne, lo aprendí todo de ti.__  
__Que es de día a mediodía, que un cielo puede ser azul__  
__Que la felicidad no es un quinqué de taberna.__  
__Me tomaste de la mano en este infierno moderno__  
__Donde el hombre ya no sabe lo que es ser dos.__  
__Me tomaste de la mano como un amante feliz._**

**_El que habla de felicidad a menudo tiene los ojos tristes.__  
__El desengaño no es acaso un sollozo__  
__Una cuerda rota bajo los dedos del guitarrista__  
__Y sin embargo les digo que la felicidad existe__  
__En otra parte que en el sueño, en otra parte que en las nubes.__  
__Tierra, tierra, he aquí sus ensenadas desconocidas._**

**_Qué sería sin ti que viniste a mi encuentro... Louis Aragon_**

**_continuara...  
_**


	149. Capitulo 46

**Hola chicas este es el post mas largo del fic, pero lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño y dedicación para cada una de ustedes, esperamos les guste y estar a la altura de lo que realmente se merecen… no les quito mas tiempo para que disfruten de el capitulo mas esperado de la historia.**

**Abrazos, Feliz fin de semana!**

* * *

**Capitulo 46**

**En este castillo azul, se escribirá una historia**

**Basada en nosotros dos.**

La hermosa villa de piedra y madera se mostraba imponente ante sus ojos pintada por las hermosas luces doradas y naranjas de la tarde, mientras sentía que su corazón latía desbocado dentro del pecho y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por tantas emociones que revoloteaban dentro de este haciendo vibrar todo su ser; el tren había arribado a la estación de Edimburgo cerca del mediodía, ella no deseaba perder tiempo así que tomo de inmediato un auto que la trajese hasta West Highlands, mas propiamente a la localidad de Nairn, donde se encontraba ubicada la villa Grandchester. Había pasado todo el día de ayer contando los minutos para viajar hasta este lugar, en vista que los padres de Terry casi la obligaron a permanecer en el palacio de Oxford, según ellos para que descansase del viaje, cuando ella lo ultimo que deseaba era pasar un día mas encerrada y lejos de Terry, necesita verlo, hablar con él, escucharlo, abrazarlo… ya tenia mas de un mes sin hacer ninguna de esas cosas y verdaderamente se estaba volviendo loca, pero logro calmarse cuando Dominique la llevo hasta los lugares que a su hermano mas le gustaban en esa casa, esto la ayudo a distraerse y para su sorpresa Eleonor había asignado la habitación que ocupaba Terry para que ella pasase la noche, por lo cual pudo dormir rodeada de sus cosas, su aroma que se encontraba presente en todo el lugar, sobretodo en esa camisa que tomo del armario, la misma con la que se vistió y paso toda la noche… solo esperaba que no se diesen cuenta de su ausencia, pues si Terry se empeñaba en no darle una oportunidad, al menos le quedaría esto de él para poder sentirlo junto a ella de cierta manera. El auto se detuvo delante de la villa que mas parecía un castillo, por lo inmensa e intimidante que se mostraba, era mas una casa… fortificada, vio al chofer bajar para ayudarla a descender y después tomó su equipaje caminando hasta la entrada de la mansión. Le agradeció con una sonrisa y después de recibir el pago se alejo dejando a la chica solo ante la villa que la hacia lucir diminuta, ella cerró los ojos solo unos segundos y tomó todo el aire que le fuese posible para llenar sus pulmones, después lo dejo libre muy despacio moviendo sus brazos y piernas para liberar la tensión que la colmaba, se llevo las manos al cabello para acomodarlo un poco y también al vestido, llevo su mano hasta el crucifijo que sus madres le regalasen cuando apenas era una niña, el cual había estado con ella toda su vida, en cada momento de esta… también tomó entre sus dedos el dije que le regalase Terry en su cumpleaños, ese que no había dejado de mirar ni un solo momento desde que se separasen, con dos de sus tesoros mas preciados en su mano y una luz de esperanza brillando en el centro de su pecho, tomó la maleta y se encamino con paso seguro hacia el interior de la villa.

- Buenas tardes señorita… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – Pregunto con amabilidad una mujer mayor que le sonreía.

- Buenas tardes señora… mi nombre es Candice White Andley y he venido a ver al señor Terruce Grandchester –Contesto sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

- Entiendo… por favor acompáñeme, deje la maleta aquí, enviaremos a alguien por ella – Indico la dama mientras la guiaba hacia la casa.

- Gracias – Esbozo la rubia sintiendo que ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras paseaba la mirada por las ventanas de la parte superior en busca de la habitación de Terry.

- ¿Viene a pasar el verano señorita Andley? – Inquirió la anciana imaginando que la chica era alguna "amiga" del joven Terruce.

- No… no, solo he venido a ver a Terry, necesito tener una conversación con él… y debo volver a América, mi hermano se casa dentro de poco – Contesto de manera distraída.

La mujer asintió en silencio mostrándole una sonrisa discreta pero el brillo en sus ojos indicaba que estaba disimulando su efusividad, la rubia estaba tan nerviosa que no se percato de ello pues habían llegado hasta el salón, le indico que tomara asiento y Candy pensó que iría a llamar a Terry, sintió su corazón golpear con tanta fuerza que ella estaba segura se podía escuchar en cada rincón de la casa.

- Espere un momento por favor… le pediré a Michael que busque su equipaje y lo lleve a la habitación, para que pueda pasar a esta y descansar un poco… un viaje tan largo debe haberla agotado – Pronuncio la mujer alejándose pero la rubia la detuvo.

- Por favor… espere un momento, primero deseo ver a Terruce, es que… él no sabe que yo estoy aquí y… es probable que no pueda quedarme – Expuso nerviosa, no sabia como explicarle a la mujer así que busco la salida mas rápida – Solo he venido para tener una conversación con él… puede que tenga que regresar hoy mismo a Edimburgo para tomar un tren hasta Londres de nuevo – Agrego consciente que esto seria casi imposible.

- ¿Regresar hoy a Edimburgo? Creo que nunca antes ha estado en Escocia para estas fechas jovencita, las tormentas son tan fuertes en esta época del año que las líneas ferroviarias solo trabajan hasta las cuatro de la tarde… es decir que dentro de exactamente una hora saldrá el último del día de hoy con ese destino - Informo mirando a la chica desconcertada.

- Pero… entonces me quedare con mi tía… tengo una tía cerca de aquí, en Cawdor – Indico la rubia intentando mostrarse tranquila.

- Esta bien… pero existe un pequeño problema… el señor Terruce no se encuentra en la casa ahora, no sé con exactitud cuando volverá así que… - Explicaba la mujer cuando vio que la chica se dejaba caer sobre el gran sillón y comenzaba a llorar.

- No puede ser… ¡No! ¡Dios ya estoy cansada! – Exclamo llevándose las manos al rostro para ahogar los sollozos – Me siento agotada… exhausta… he viajado a dos ciudades de América buscándolo, después tome un barco desde América hasta Londres… fui a casa de sus padres y ahora vengo aquí y tampoco lo encuentro ¡¿Cuánto mas voy a tener que soportar esta angustia que me esta matando? – Pregunto realmente desesperada sin dejar de llorar. - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer para que cumpla con su palabra si nunca logró conseguirlo? ¿Acaso esta es tu forma de castigarme por los errores que he cometido? – Continuaba haciendo preguntas llenándose de rabia e impotencia.

- Señorita… intente calmarse por favor – Le sugirió la dama observándola y de inmediato una idea llego hasta su cabeza dándole una explicación lógica al comportamiento de la chica - ¿Por qué tanta insistencia por ver al joven Terruce? Venir directamente aquí sin siquiera dejar su equipaje donde esa supuesta tía que tenia en Cawdor… su aspecto tan desencajado… su turbación y desesperación al no encontrar al joven; aquí hay algo oculto… ¡Ay joven Terruce! ¿Qué daño le hizo a esta muchacha? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos molestándose.

- No puedo hacerlo… usted no tiene idea de todo lo que he pasado en este ultimo mes, ya no soporto mas, siento que si no grito en este instante me voy a romper en pedazos – Susurro.

- Nada de eso… tiene que ser fuerte pequeña, ya veras que todo saldrá bien – Indico la mujer con ternura mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la espalda – Terry le responderá como es su deber… si él le prometió algo tenga por seguro que se lo cumplirá, además mi lord nunca permitiría que él se hiciese el indiferente ante su situación, él deberá hacerse responsable por usted y también por ese pequeño que viene en camino – Sentencio con seguridad acomodando el cabello de la chica.

- ¿Pequeño? – Candy levanto la mirada desconcertada hacia la mujer - ¿Cuál pequeño? – Inquirió de nuevo sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo cual? Pues… él que estas esperando niña, mira nada mas como luces… todo lo que has debido sufrir ¿Pero acaso nadie te previno de las consecuencias que trae entregarse a un hombre en el sentido bíblico? – Pregunto tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

- No… espere un momento… ¿Usted piensa que yo estoy aquí porque Terry me dejo embarazada? – Inquirió Candy asombrada por la conclusión a la cual había llegado la mujer.

- Pues… si, eso… ¿Es eso verdad? – Contesto con una interrogante mirándola con ternura y lastima pues ella se notaba tan frágil.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Respondió dejando ver una sonrisa nerviosa colocándose de pie.

- ¡Entonces! ¿Por qué armas tanto drama niña? – Pregunto la mujer llevándose las manos a la cintura y mirándola con molestia.

- Bueno es que… yo… lo siento, de verdad lo siento… creo que me extralimite pero es que llevo tanto tiempo buscando a Terry y tenia todas mis esperanzas en encontrarlo en este lugar, como le dije antes… lo he buscado por tantos sitio, de verdad siento que ya no puedo mas – Confeso tomando asiento de nuevo – Le dije a mi hermano y a sus padres que no me rendiría… que lo buscaría donde tuviese que hacerlo hasta recuperarlo y hacerlo feliz… quería decirle que lo amo con toda mi alma y que nunca… jamás volveré a dejarlo, quiero pedirle perdón por haberlo herido – Expreso dejando un par de lagrimas correr por sus mejillas – Pero parece que la vida no se cansada de poner una prueba tras otra, esta empeñada en probar hasta donde puedo luchar por Terry y le juro… de verdad le juro que deseo continuar pero… ¡Dios mío cada vez me es mas difícil! Y lo peor de todo es que siento que él se aleja un poco mas a cada momento que pasa – Agrego llevándose las manos al rostro.

- Comprendo… bueno pero en ese caso… levanta esos ánimos niña, él no se encuentra en estos momento en casa, salió a pasear con Jofiel… - Se interrumpió al ver que la rubia colocaba los ojos en blanco – La cría de Theodora… bueno que ya no es tan cría, pero se porta como si lo fueras… si te contara todo lo que ha hecho, imagínate el primer día que llego con Terry, este lo dejo libre un rato para que se recuperase del viaje… se ha metido al jardín y se me ha comido diez maseta llenas de bellísimos narcisos que habían retoñado por primera vez esta primavera, cuando corrí tras él con un palo para hacerle pagar casi me hace caer corriendo de un lugar a otro, pero Michael me ayudo a atraparlo… solo que me fue imposible reprenderlo pues coloco unos ojitos, me dio lastima y tu adorado Terry lo único que hizo fue darle un remedo de regaño y a mi me dijo que era mi culpa por cultivar unos narcisos tan deliciosos –Menciono la mujer indignada levantando la barbilla.

Candy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, escuchar hablar de Terry de esa manera sin que fuese de los problemas que estaban atravesando la lleno de calidez y esperanzas, intento disimular la sonrisa cuando la mujer se volvió a mirarla y después de unos segundos retomo la conversación dedicándole el mismo gesto.

- ¿En que íbamos? ¡Ah si! Bueno el caso es que Terry salió a pasear con ese animal maquiavélico y no sé cuando volverá… cuando era chico se pasaba todo el día en el bosque… cerca del lago, en algunas ocasiones hasta llegar a pensar que llegaba a caballo a otras localidades pues no era posible tardar tanto en un paseo, aunque por el tiempo que se avecina lo mas probable es que regrese temprano – Pronuncio viendo la desilusión en el rostro de la rubia y llevo una mano hasta la barbilla de ella – Puedes tener por seguro que de hoy no pasara que lo veas… por lo pronto vamos para que descanses un poco, luces demacrada y toda desarreglada, si él te ve así… no lograras reconquistarlo como deseas – Le hizo saber con media sonrisa y una mirada cómplice.

- Creo que mejor será que lo espere aquí… tal vez no pueda quedarme, quizás él no acepte que me quede, así que lo mejor será esperarlo y salir de esto de una vez –Indico la rubia cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el asiento.

- Nada de eso… ante que todo Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker es un caballero y él no le negaría posada a ninguna dama, así que ahora mismo te levantas de allí y me acompañas… le voy a pedir a Michael que nos traiga tu equipaje para que te des una ducha, te cambies de ropa y comas algo… seguramente no has probado bocado en todo el día – Puntualizo la mujer con autoridad saliendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a Candy de negarse.

Ella poso la mirada en el lugar y los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla llegando hasta ella como olas, haciendo que el corazón le latiese con rapidez, su cuerpo temblase y una sonrisa nerviosa aflorara en sus labios, era como regresar en el pasado y verse a ella y a Terry sentado en este sillón mientras observaban los leños consumirse en la chimenea, esa sensación tan especial que llenaba su cuerpo con tan solo tenerlo cerca, se sentía segura a su lado… pero había algo mas, también se sentía admirada y amada, siempre había sido tan ciega, ella no vio todo eso en ese entonces, pero ahora podía percibirlo en la mirada de Terry, en el tono de su voz – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de la mujer.

- Querida acompáñame para mostrarte la habitación que ocuparas – Le indico caminando hacia las escaleras.

Ella la siguió pues oponerse seria tiempo perdido, además se sentía realmente cansada y si como dijo la mujer estaba completamente desarreglada lo último que quería era que Terry la viese de esa manera, además un baño de agua caliente no le vendría nada mal para liberar la tensión que se adueñaba de sus músculos. El chico que llevaba su maleta no tendría mas de diez años, al menos eso pudo deducir por el brillo de su mirada y su sonrisa franca, le recordaba a Jimmy, aunque este ultimo ya tenia los dieciocho recién cumplidos, pero había algo mas en el chico que llamaba su atención; cuando llegaron a la habitación el joven deposito la maleta a un lado, salió de la misma rápidamente y a los pocos minutos regreso con dos cubetas con agua caliente que vacio en la bañera, la rubia sacaba de la maleta un cambio de ropa y lo coloco en la cama después cerró de nuevo su equipaje pues no se animaba a deshacerla, aunque se seguía aferrando a las esperanzas de una reconciliación con Terry, también debía ser realista.

- Su baño esta listo señorita – Indico el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias… Michael ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si, Michael Harris a sus ordenes – Se presento con una reverencia.

- ¿Harris? Me parecías conocido… pero ese no era el apellido del chico que trabaja antes con su madre en este lugar, ellos tenían una casa cerca de aquí… ¿Sabes si aun viven allí? Su apellido era Hudson – Pregunto la chica con amabilidad.

- Mark es mi hermano mayor… - Contestaba pero ella no lo dejo continuar.

- ¿Tu hermano mayor? Pero… cuando yo lo vi por ultima vez él no tenia hermanos, su madre había enviudado y… - Se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa del chico. ¿Qué edad tienes? – Inquirió mirándolo fijamente.

- Voy a cumplir ocho dentro de poco – Respondió con orgullo parándose recto.

- ¡Ocho! Aparentas mas… eres bastante algo para tener ocho años – Menciono la chica.

- Lo mismo dijo Terry cuando me vio, tenia la misma cara de sorpresa que tiene usted ahora, es que mi padre es un hombre alto y fuerte, trabaja en el aserradero… él y mamá son muy felices y es que necesitaba de alguien que cuidase ella ahora que Mark esta en la universidad, sabe mi hermano es muy listo… dentro de poco se titulara como administrador y ya casi tiene un trabajo asegurado en el aserradero donde trabaja papá, mi madre aun viene a hacer la limpieza y verificar que todo este en orden por aquí, también para ayudar a mi abuela… aunque ella no necesita ayuda, ya ve como es… se puede valer por si sola – Indico con una gran sonrisa y la mirada brillante – Ya regresa… será mejor que me vaya o me reprenderá por quitarle su tiempo, que tenga buenas tardes señorita – Agrego, le hizo una reverencia y después se marcho.

Después de unos minutos se encontraba sentada frente al tocador envuelta en una gruesa bata de paño mientras secaba con otra su cabello, se miro al espejo y pudo notar la sombra que se había formado bajo sus ojos por las noche pasadas en vela, tomó un cepillo y empezó a desenredar sus rizos que ahora lucían un tono dorado oscuro, se encontraba en esto cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, de inmediato sintió un temblor adueñarse de ella y el aire escapo de su pecho, lucho para encontrar su voz y esta salió apenas como un hilo.

- Adelante – Ordeno clavando su mirada en la puerta.

- Te he traído algo sustancioso para que recuperes fuerzas, luces tan delgada y pálida, parece que te fueses a ir volando con la primera corriente de aire que nos azote esta noche – Menciono la anciana entrando al lugar con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias… no se hubiese molestado – Indicó ayudándola a colocarlo sobre el tocador.

- No es ningún molestia niña… me conto Michael que conoces a mi hija y mi nieto Mark – Dijo de manera casual instando a la rubia a comer con un gesto.

- Si… los conocí cuando visite Escocia por primera vez, yo estudiaba en el colegio San Pablo y vinimos por unas vacaciones de verano – Esbozo llevándose una cucharada a la boca – Esta delicioso… muchas gracias – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- En el San Pablo… fue allí donde conociste a Terry entonces, eso quiere decir que ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo – Concluyo la mujer como si hablase con ella misma.

- ¿Él no ha llegado aun? – Pregunto Candy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No… pero no debe tardar… no te angusties, lo mejor será que intentes descansar mientras llega, te traeré un té para que estés mas relajada –Contesto con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió en silencio agradeciendo la atención de la mujer con una sonrisa, verdaderamente agradecía haberse encontrado con estas personas que le permitieron relajarse un poco distrayéndola, aunque la ansiedad se mantenía allí por lo menos no la estaba atormentando tanto como hizo durante todo el viaje hasta aquí, termino de comer y la mujer se retiro llevándose la bandeja, regreso un rato después con una taza de humeante té que tenia un olor delicioso, ella no pensó dos veces para beberlo por completo sintiendo como este comenzaba a relajarla de inmediato.

La brisa cada vez se hacia mas fuerte moviendo sus cabellos de un lado para otro, mas él se hallaba tan inmerso en el sueño que no se percataba de ello, tal vez porque no deseaba hacerlo, no quería que nada ni nadie lo despertase y romper esta quimera que lo envolvía, la sonrisa en sus labios era una muestra fehaciente que era muy agradable; se había quedado dormido después de darse un baño en las aguas del lago que durante esta época del año eran realmente agradables pues ya se acercaba el verano. Un trueno se dejo escuchar en todo el gar haciendo que la tierra temblase, mientras su cuerpo convulsiono victima de la sorpresa, se sentó de golpe provocando que un mareo se apoderase de su cabeza, cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a esta para intentar calmarlo, después de un minuto los abrió encontrándose con Jofiel que corría de un lugar a otro retozando como un chiquillo entre la maleza.

- ¡Ey chico! – Grito para captar la atención del caballo pero este seguía igual así que se llevo los dedos a la boca para emitir un silbido que lo hiciera detener su juego. - ¡Tenemos que volver a la casa! Esta tormenta amenaza con voltear el mundo esta noche – Dijo mas para si mismo tomando al animal por las riendas y montándolo en un movimiento ágil y seguro.

Durante el camino de regreso las imágenes de su sueño se adueñaron de su mente de nuevo, claramente pudo ver a sonrisa brillante y alegre de Candy que le iluminaba la vida, esa misma que tanto extrañaba, por la que estaba dispuesto a tantas cosas… en el pasado, pues ahora sentía que las cosas habían cambiado, ya tenían mas de un mes separados y la chica no había dado señales de vida, no había enviado una carta o realizado una llamado lo que fuese para demostrarle que él le seguía importando, evidentemente esto ya no era así, pues de lo contrario ya hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por comunicarse con él… - Dejo libre un suspiro sintiendo el viento chocar con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Cundo llego a la casa encontró la cocina a Michael y Sophia sentados a la mesa como a su espera, le dedicaron una amplia sonrisa a la cual él respondió de la misma manera aunque un poco desconcertado.

- Terry te estábamos esperando, mi nieto y yo debemos ir hasta la casa de mi hija… Jeremías tiene doble turno esta semana y ya sabes lo nerviosa que es ella, con esta tormenta que se avecina lo mas seguro es que pase toda la noche angustiada, además en caso de cualquier eventualidad es mejor que tenga compañía – Menciono la mujer mirándolo.

- Entiendo… claro pueden ir por mi no hay problema… me las arreglare bien – Dijo en tono calmado tomando un vaso de agua.

- Perfecto, de todas maneras aquí te deje un plato de guiso que hice recientemente y esta delicioso por si te apetece… bueno nosotros nos vamos antes que la tormenta arrecie mas, cuídate mucho hijo, enciende todas las chimeneas para que el frio no sea tan intenso… o al menos la de las habitaciones junto a la tuya… - Decía la mujer cuando el chico la detuvo.

- Abuela no hace falta ya yo… - Intentaba decir cuando la mujer lo interrumpió tomándolo del brazo para sacarlo casi a rastras de la casa.

- Mejor vámonos Michael que tu madre ya debe andar dando brincos… descansa Terry – Esbozo y tras esas palabras ambos salieron de la casa.

El castaño los vio salir con prisa la mujer cubriéndose con el paragua mientras el chico la ayudaba a subir a la carreta, que para su suerte era cerrada, dejo ver media sonrisa ante el cuadro de la mujer reprobándolo y él llevándose la mano a la cabeza, su actitud le recordaba muchísimo a Mark, era como regresar por un momento en el pasado, pero para su mala suerte habían cosas que no podían volver nunca mas y una de ella era su tiempo pasado en este lugar aquel verano que se quedo grabado en su memoria, comió un poco, después de eso apago todas las luces dirigiéndose hacia el salón, estaba por subir las escaleras para encender las chimeneas pero negó con la cabeza ante la idea tan absurda de Sophia… esta casa estaba hecha de piedra sólida. Tomo asiento en el gran sillón mientras giraba un vaso de whiskey en sus manos, mas para calentarse que para degustarlo, su mirada se perdió en las llamas.

Ella se removía entre las sabanas, se hallaba en este espacio entre la consciencia y el sueño, el cabello esparcido en desorden sobre las impecables almohadas blancas, su piel poseía ese brillo casi traslucido, ese tono plata que irradiaba la luna, cada vez que un rayo atravesaba el cielo e iluminaba la habitación, sus manos se aferraban a las gruesas cobijas mientras su rostro se transfiguraba dejando ver la angustia que la embargaba, pero más allá de todo eso, era como ver a un ángel en medio de espesas nubes, en un cielo infinito que la mantenía cautiva. La tormenta que se desataba fuera de la casa y amenazaba con acabar todo a su paso, cada vez se hacía más fuerte, creando un juego de luces a segundos dentro de la habitación, que tan solo se encontraba iluminada por las brasas de un rojo brillante que ya no desprendían llamas, solo una que otra que hacia volar las cenizas a momentos esporádicos; al fin el ruido ensordecedor de un trueno la saco del frágil sueño donde se encontraba, haciendo que se levantase sobresaltada, miro a todos lados asustada pero no logro ver nada, la penumbra reinaba en el lugar, apenas si logro distinguir donde se hallaba la chimenea y cuando otro rayo ilumino la estancia para luego retumbar cerca de la casa, se llenó mucho más de miedo, presa del este tanteo por el lugar hallando la bata de su dormilona, se extrañó pues lo último que recordaba… era que se estaba cepillando el cabello después de beber aquel té que le ofreciese la anciana que la recibió… si después de eso no recuerda nada más, al menos no con claridad, estaba tan cansada del viaje y de todo, en realidad el último mes había sido una pesadilla, se sentía exhausta y de seguro se quedó dormida, llevaba puesto el delicado camisón que usaba para hacerlo, se colocó la bata y se levantó para encontrar la luz, tropezó con una silla y ahogo un grito, pero al fin consiguió lo que deseaba, para su desgracia esta no funciono, tal vez la tormenta había afectado el servicio eléctrico, se abrazó con fuerza pues estaba comenzando a sentir frio, en ese momento se percató que no llevaba ropa interior, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, tal vez Terry ya había subido para verla… y si la vio así, si algo le decía que él estaba allí, era como si pudiese sentir su presencia, esto cada vez la ponía más nerviosa, se acercó hasta el lugar donde había dejado la maleta con mucho cuidado de no tropezar de nuevo, pero esta no se encontraba allí, miro a su alrededor y no logro verla por ninguna parte, camino muy despacio hasta el armario, pero antes de abrirlo un nuevo relámpago ilumino la estancia y el trueno seguido de este hizo retumbar los cristales, ella salió casi corriendo del lugar, con la respiración agitada, pensó en regresar a la habitación pero un resplandor que provenía de la planta baja de la casa la hizo desistir, pensó que tal vez sería Terry, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y un vacío se había instalado en su estómago, se armó de valor y regreso a su habitación, busco el cofre que llevaba en su bolso de mano, lo tomo, respiro profundamente y rezo pidiéndole a Dios fortaleza y mucho amor para recuperar a Terry y sin esperar más salió a su encuentro. Comenzó a caminar cuidando no tropezar con nada pues el pasillo se hallaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz al final que seguramente debía venir de la chimenea en el salón principal de la casa, crepitar de los leños al consumirse fue lo primero que escucho mientras se acercaba, seguido de esto su olfato fue inundado por el olor a madera, incienso y flores que se desprendía de la chimenea así como la calidez que comenzaba a llegar hasta ella, se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera sintiendo como la respiración se le aceleraba, pero tomo aire para continuar sintiendo su cuerpo sumamente pesado, su corazón también comenzó a latir dolorosamente y sus manos sudaban, todo esto empeoro cuando fue consciente de la imagen de Terry sentado en un sillón frente a la al fuego.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados para intentar descansar un poco pero no dormía, esta noche había sido igual a las anteriores, el sueño lo abandonaba por completo y no podía más que pensar en ella y cuando al fin el agotamiento podía más que todo, caía rendido como hoy en la pradera, pero solo para soñar con ella, de repente sintió la presencia de alguien más en el salón, abrió los ojos muy despacio y se giró para descubrir en la penumbra de quien se trataba pues hasta donde sabia estaba solo y no podía haber llegado alguien, no en medio de esta tormenta. Cuando ella lo vio girar se quedó paralizada, su mirada se encontró con la zafiro que tanto había extrañado, aunque esta lucia más oscura que de costumbre, intento hablar pero no encontró su voz, quiso sonreír pero tampoco lo logro y moverse parecía ser una proeza, respiro profundamente de nuevo y dio un par de pasos pero al ver la mirada en los ojos de él se quedó a cierta distancia.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… perfecto me quede dormido y ahora sueño que está en la casa, cada vez te vuelves más creativo Terruce – Susurro en voz baja cerrando los ojos y dejando libre un suspiro, después poso la mirada de nuevo en las llamas.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al ver la indiferencia con la cual él la había recibido, ni siquiera se había sorprendido de verla allí… bueno era absurdo que lo hiciese pues seguramente ya lo sabía, pero ver esa cara de fastidio que coloco fue como si le hubiese clavado un puñal en el pecho, apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas y se animó a dar un par de pasos más, pero al ver que él ni se volvía a mirarla no pudo contener el llanto, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo y negó con la cabeza.

- Terry – Pronuncio ella con voz estrangulada.

- Bien… ahora son mucho más reales… puedes solo desaparecer y dejarme en paz – Esbozo sin volverse a mirarla y tensando la mandíbula.

- ¿Es eso lo que deseas? ¿Qué me vaya y te deje en paz? – Inquirió ella llena de dolor.

- Si… porque ahora estas aquí, pero dentro de un momento volverás a desaparecer y yo me quedare igual que siempre… completamente desolado y ya estoy… - Se detuvo sintiéndose extraño - No estaba soñando… ella en sus sueños no respondía a lo que él le pedía – Se volvió en completo silencio para mirarla bien y de repente un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, ella no… no era un sueño, Candy estaba allí – Se dijo en pensamientos.

Ella se acercó un poco más a él al ver la turbación en su mirada, se había prometido luchar por este amor y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, solo necesitaba que él la escuchase y si después le pedía que se marchase lo haría, pero… no en este momento; se acercó quedando a solo pasos de él, quien clavo de nuevo la mirada en la chimenea.

- Terry yo… yo sé que tal vez no exista nada que pueda decirte o hacer para reparar el daño que te cause, para que puedas ver que estoy verdaderamente… arrepentida, muy… muy arrepentida, para demostrarte que me importas… que realmente me importas y que te amo con todo mi corazón – Dijo sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, sin hacer ningún movimiento… parecía una esfinge, su mirada en las llamas que se desprendía de la leña, sus manos colocadas en los posa brazos del sillón, se notaba rígido pero aparte de eso había nada más, él se veía tan apacible. Ella se aclaró la garganta, respiro profundamente y continúo.

- Soy consciente que has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, yo también lo he hecho Terry… he sufrido demasiado… y siempre ha sido por mi culpa, cuando nos separados en Nueva York fue mi culpa… cuando nos peleamos porque viste la fotografía que conservaba y descubriste que no te había sido completamente sincera… lo siento, de verdad… yo también te oculte cosas, fue egoísta e injusta contigo, pero… tenía miedo Terry, temía perderte, yo sabía que estaba haciendo mal al no contarte y aun así me calle, pero no solo eso también le pedí a los demás que mintiera por mí, porque tenía miedo… yo sabía lo que significaba perder y esperaba que todo el mundo me comprendiera y me ayudara, pero no lo hice contigo… por el contrario, a ti te juzgue y te condene sin siquiera escuchar tus razones… - Se detuvo para ahogar un sollozo, sintiendo su corazón quebrarse al ver que él ni siquiera se volvía a mirarla.

Terry sentía que todo esto era tan irreal, que ella estuviese allí pidiéndole perdón por haberlo herido, había soñado tanto con al menos tenerla cerca y que le diese la oportunidad de hablar… que simplemente ahora no lo podía creer, tragaba en seco para pasar las lágrimas y apretaba ligeramente sus dedos en el sillón, recodo lo sucedido en Nueva York aquella noche de invierno, también lo ocurrido en la estación de trenes de Chicago y por último el episodio del puerto donde pidió, suplico que ella llegase pero nunca lo hizo… y verla ahora… no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir… no podía hablar… solo estaba allí, clavado a ese sillón.

- Por favor Terry mírame… amor yo sé que te decepcione, que he cometido demasiados errores y tal vez no exista una manera de repararlos… pero te juro que si me das la oportunidad – Decía cuando lo vio dejar libre un suspiro y cerrar los ojos, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y él la limpio con rapidez. Ella no supo cómo interpretar eso… si llenarse de esperanzas o dar todo por terminado, aun le quedaba aquella promesa que él le había hecho… pensaba utilizarla, pero verlo así… tan renuente a una reconciliación la hacía dudar y no quería hacerlo… no podía dudar de nuevo. – Terry por favor… mira yo sé que… que debes estar cansado de escuchar promesas y promesas y ver que siempre termino incumpliéndolas, pero te aseguro que esta vez todo será distinto… estoy dispuesta a cambiar, a ser todo eso que tú deseas, lo que necesites; solo dame una oportunidad, una más Terry y te juro que no volveré a defraudarte – Ella hablaba y él seguía allí sin hacer nada, de verdad estaba decidido a terminar con todo… se lo había dicho "Desaparece y déjame en paz" el eco de esas palabras en su cabeza la hicieron estremecer, se abrazó a sí misma y pensó… solo un instante en hacer lo que él deseaba, pero cuando movió un pie para alejarse una fuerza mucho más grande la hizo detenerse, la tensión en él era evidente y todo el mundo le había dicho que la amaba, él mismo le había dicho en la estación de Chicago que jamás dejaría de hacerlo… así que opto por hacerle ver que estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a merecer su perdón y esta oportunidad. Acorto la distancia que había entre ambos y se puso de rodillas tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Terry por favor perdóname… perdóname por no haber sabido amarte, por no confiar en ti… por no confiar en mí, era en mí en quien no confiaba y me llene de tantas dudas que termine lastimándote… por favor dime algo… mírame a los ojos y dime algo – Pidió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, aferrada a las manos de él.

- Candy no hagas esto… levántate por favor, no… no hagas esto – Le dijo tomándola por los brazos y levantándola mientras sentía su corazón quebrarse en pedazos, ver el dolor en ella lo hizo maldecirse por no poder hablar y decirle que él también la amaba y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese necesario para reconstruir esto, un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la soltó alejándose hacia la chimenea donde se apoyó.

- Juro que jamás te dejare Terry… no volveré a hacerlo, tú eres todo lo que quiero… lo que necesito, no puedo estar lejos de ti, no sé vivir así… pase casi cinco años de mi vida fingiendo que lo hacía, pero no era así… deje de vivir desde que te creí perdido y te juro que eso no cambiara si te pierdo de nuevo… por favor ¿Acaso no ves que tú lo eres todo para mí? Sin ti nada tiene sentido… ahora soy yo quien te pide que me mires… me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola… lo prometiste – Menciono ahogándose por los sollozos.

- Yo jamás te dejare ir de nuevo… así que piensa bien esto Candy… piénsalo bien porque no hay vuelta atrás, si te quedas conmigo esta vez será para siempre… si no regresa por donde viniste y no mires atrás – Indico sin volverse a mirarla con la voz ronca por las lágrimas.

Ella no respondió a sus palabras, el silencio se apodero del lugar y Terry cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, relajando el agarre sobre la madera que cubría la repisa de la chimenea, sus nudillos estaba completamente blancos, mientras cientos de imágenes de ellos juntos desfilaron por su mente, esto era lo que necesitaba para comprender que hay amores para toda la vida y también otros que simplemente no son suficientes para mantener unidas a dos personas, hasta aquí había llegado la valentía de Candy – Pensaba sintiéndose vacío, escucho que ella tomaba aire… e intentaba esbozar algo.

- _No ocultare lo que siento hoy. Me desperté contigo en mi pecho y en mis labios. Candy, hoy te amo violentamente. Ha desaparecido el mundo. Solo quedas tú. Camino, me visto, como, escribo…pero todo el tiempo te respiro a ti. Tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y buscaron la verdad en el fondo de mí ser, sólo encontrando un corazón dispuesto a dar amor hasta el último aliento, con todo, sin miedos, sin prisas, te amo con un futuro y con un presente que no sabe de olvidos. Te amo, por todo lo que queda, te amo, sin tiempos, sin dobleces... sólo te amo. _– Leyó y después respiro profundamente.

- Dime que esto sigue intacto dentro de ti… que ese amor que no conoce de olvidos, ni de miedos sigue allí Terry… solo necesito escucharlo y te juro por mi vida que me aferrare a ti tan fuerte que ni siquiera Dios lograra arrancarme de tu lado – Dijo ella con la voz estrangulada por las lágrimas pero con una fuerza que salía desde su alma.

Él se volvió en cuanto escucho esas palabras, se quedó mirándola atónito, eran sus cartas… eso lo había escrito él hacia muchísimo tiempo, lo había escrito para ella, las busco cuando visito su departamento en Nueva York y pensó que tal vez las habían botado, o él las había tomado en alguna borrachera y las había quemado, perdido o algo por el estilo… pero no, faltaban otras… las que escribió después de su separación con Candy; miraba desconcertado a la chica completamente paralizado. Ella se acercó hasta él y fundiendo su mirada en la suya dijo.

- Dime que me sigues amando de esta manera y hare hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas a tener a la chica de la que hablas en esta carta… porque sé que deje de serlo y tú también de cierto modo lo sabes Terry… volverás a tener a ese chiquilla que se separaron de ti en el San Pablo… yo te amo con la misma intensidad, ahora te amo mucho más porque nunca te fuiste, no del todo y este amor siguió creciendo con los años Terry… estaba conmigo en estas cartas, en tu fotografía – Lo miraba intentando adivinar lo que pensaba, quiso decir algo más al verlo tan callado sintiendo los nervios destrozándola luchando por parecer segura delante de él.

- ¿Cómo… cómo llegaron hasta ti? – Pregunto completamente desorientado.

- Las escribiste para mi… debía tenerlas… Terry perdóname, por favor mi vida, jamás quise lastimarte, yo solo pensé que era lo mejor y no sabes cuándo me odie cuando entendí que todo había sido un error… me esforzaba por demostrarle al mundo que era una buena persona, que era honesta, que yo merecía el cariño de los demás y lo hacía porque… - Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego continuo – Quería que sentir que era importante… realmente importante… - Él no la dejo continuar.

- Candy… pero eso es absurdo, tú le importas a mucha gente… Albert, tus madres, Annie, Archie… a mí me importas mucho –Menciono acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo fui para mis padres Terry… tal vez no sé, ellos no podían tenerme a su lado… quizás algo más que no pudieron evitar los separo de mi… no lo sé, pero he vivido todos estos años preguntándome ¿Qué sucedió para que se separasen de mí? Es difícil tratar de entenderlo… y más cuando sientes que poco a poco todo lo que amas se va alejando de ti, lo vas perdiendo… no te imaginas como me sentía… - Susurro perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- Lo sé… lo sé muy bien Candy, a mí me paso lo mismo… y lo peor es que yo si tenía una respuesta, mis padres no eran unos desconocidos para mí, aunque lo pareciesen, yo sabía perfectamente donde estaban y también que si no me buscaban era sencillamente porque no les daba la gana, lo tuyo es completamente distinto… tus padres tal vez no tuvieron más opciones y pensaron que eso sería lo mejor para ti – Indico él mirándola con ternura, pero sin hacer contacto físico pues aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar.

- Pero no estaban seguro de ello y sin embargo lo hicieron… yo he hecho lo mismo toda mi vida, siempre tomando decisiones apostando por un bienestar que no puedo dar por seguro… decidiendo por los demás y lo peor de todo es que… no siempre estuve en lo correcto, por el contrario arriesgue demasiado, si no hubiese sido por Luciano… tú ahora no estuvieses aquí Terry y yo nunca hubiese podido decirte mirándote a los ojos que te amo con todo mi ser… no hubiese podido sentir la maravillosa calidez que me cubre cuando me abrazas tan fuerte, la seguridad que siento cuando me tomas de la mano, la felicidad que colma mi pecho cuando me miras a los ojos y me dices que me amas… que soy tu vida y la razón de tus días… aún más si Luciano no te hubiese llevado a Italia y tú no hubieses recobrado la memoria… te hubieses casado con Susana tal vez creyendo que la amabas a ella, y yo no lo hubiese soportado… verte sonreír feliz a su lado, saber que ella sería la madre de tus hijos, la dueña de esas palabras que ahora me dedicas a mí, saber que ella se dormiría a tu lado y despertaría viéndote dormir o con una gran sonrisa tuya que le iluminaba el día… ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi si eso se hubiese hecho realidad Terry? – Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Qué sería de mi si eso ocurre ahora? ¿Si llega otra mujer a llevarse lo que es mío? Y es mío porque estoy dispuesta a peleárselo a la vida con todo lo que tenga, no me dejare vencer otra vez, no renunciare nunca más a lo que amo, a lo que deseo… pues sin ello no podría vivir y lo que más deseo en este momento es vivir, vivir como no lo hice tiempo atrás – Susurraba mirándolo a los ojos.

Él trago en seco mirándola en silencio, sentía tantas emociones dentro del pecho que no lograba encontrar las palabras para expresarlas, además las lágrimas nadaban en su garganta y solo pasarían segundos para que se desbordaran de sus ojos, jamás pensó ver a Candy así, confesándole su amor de esta manera, con tanta seguridad, el tono de su voz, si deseaba desarmarlo por completo, lo estaba haciendo… ella llevo las manos hasta su pecho y solo ese contactó lo hizo estremecerse y su corazón comenzó una loca carrera que era imposible que ella no percibiese, indudablemente su cuerpo la reconocía. Ella estaba hablándole con el corazón exponiéndole todos sus miedos, sus deseos, sus sueños… todo, se había prometido hablar con la verdad, sin secretos, tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad de hacerlo y no la iba a desaprovechar, se acercó un poco a más a él.

- Hace casi un año, tú me hiciste un juramento… estoy aquí para que lo cumplas, yo estoy aquí porque quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, quiero casarme contigo… dormir abrazada a ti, despertar envuelta por tu calor, estar contigo para siempre… eso es lo que deseo ahora y no me iré de aquí sin obtenerlo, así que de nuevo te dejo sin opciones Terruce Grandchester… lo siento, pero te juro que esto será lo último que te imponga, porque en cuanto aceptes yo te juro rendirme completamente a ti y nunca, jamás volveré a separarme de ti – Pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos para que él fue consciente que hablaba en serio y que además no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- ¿Y se supone que yo debo aceptar así sin más? – Pregunto el joven apretando la mandíbula, tomando una postura rígida, pero sus ojos tenía un brillo especial.

- No… puedes negarte, pero no lo harás – Dijo ella mostrando una gran sonrisa acariciando el pecho del castaño, sintiendo feliz como su corazón latía desbocado y ese tono oscuro que tomaban sus ojos comenzaba a hacerse presente.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura Candice? – Inquirió de nuevo con tono serio.

- Porque yo te amo más que a nada en esta vida… porque sé que tú me amas de igual manera, pero sobre todo porque si aceptas no tendrás a una hermosa niña de cabello rizado volviéndote loco de felicidad y a un apuesto caballerito al que deberás enseñarle a montar a caballo, a pelear esgrima – Indico triunfante al ver que él mostraba media sonrisa, esa que tanto adoraba.

- Puedo tenerlos con otra mujer – Menciono y sus ojos desprendieron un hermoso brillo.

- Deseas ponérmela difícil ¿No es así? – Pregunto y en respuesta él solo levanto una ceja, ella se puso seria y soltó un suspiro pesado para liberar la tensión que la actitud de él le había provocado – Perfecto… solo hay un pequeño problema Terruce Greum, que yo también quiero a esos niños y no quiero que sea otro el padre… como veras, estamos muy complicados… ¡Así que o me das los hijos que me prometiste o…! – Exclamaba al ver la intransigencia de él, pero fue callada por la boca de Terry.

Él la amarro en un abrazo al tiempo que tomaba su boca en un beso tan apasionado, ardoroso y necesitado que le dolía, pero ella estaba completamente encantada con este, se aferró a la nuca, enredando sus manos en el cabello castaño y pegando su cuerpo al de él, dejándose llevar por este beso que era la gloria, absoluta y completa. Terry se sentía como en medio de un sueño y sin embargo estos no podían ni siquiera acercarse a su realidad… a esta realidad que lo envolvía arrebatándole toda la cordura, enredo sus dedos en la espesa cascada de rizos dorados de ella para darle la libertad a su boca de tomar todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, mientras llevaba la otra al espalda de ella acariciándola con suavidad y decisión, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer cuando el de ella también lo hacía, ahogando dentro de su boca los suspiros y gemidos que brotaban de Candy, podía sentir la suavidad de los senos de ella aprisionados contra su pecho, el latido desesperado de su corazón, esa calidez que poco a poco amenazaba con convertirse en un fuego voraz e intenso. Ella sentía que comenzaba a volar aferrada al cuello de él, unida a sus labios que presionaban, succionaban, acariciaban, su lengua que como nunca antes se paseaba por cada rincón de su boca, rozando la suya e invitándola entregarle lo mismo, Terry la tomaba con tanta fuerza y tanta pasión que ella sentía que esta vez no existirían barreras capaces de contener el deseo que a cada segundo se hacía más grande, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y sin embargo no quería alejarse de él, lo había extrañado tanto que solo pensar en separarse de nuevo era como morir… no era mucho peor. Él sabía que si no paraba en este momento no podría más adelante y aun necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con ella, pero su mente le gritaba "Hazle el amor primero y hablas después, sabes que pase lo que pase no la dejaras ir" y deseaba hacerlo ¡Por Dios que lo deseaba! Pero también quería entregarse por completo y mientras no hablasen su consciencia seguiría torturándolo, así que poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo del beso, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos, se veía tan hermosa que su corazón dio un giro y golpeo fuerte en protesta por esta interrupción, él subió y le dio un beso en la frente para luego alejarla un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la chica aun aturdida mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ya tú hablaste… pero yo aún no lo he hecho Candy – Indicó tornándose serio. Ella asintió en silencio tratando en lo posible de mostrarse calmada y ocultarle ese miedo que la recorrió llenándola entera en solo segundos; él se quedó muy cerca de ella pero sin tocarla, necesitaba pensar con claridad y la sensación que le producía palpar la piel de Candy no lo ayudaba a conseguirlo, respiro profundamente y comenzó – Primero… ¿Qué sucedió para que cambiaras de opinión? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y al ver que ella dudaba le advirtió – La verdad Candy, quiero que me digas la verdad – Pidió con determinación, pues si ella estaba aquí porque Luciano, Fran, Albert o sus padres, la habían persuadido para que lo buscase o lo perdonase, entonces esto no tenían sentido, si ella no creía en él de verdad, con el corazón y el alma entonces nada de esto valía la pena.

- Yo… bueno… la verdad no sé cómo decirte esto sin que piense que soy una idiota, una estúpida… egoísta y mula terca como me llamo Albert – Dijo bajando la mirada apenada.

- ¿Albert te llamo así? – Pregunto entre sorprendido y divertido.

- Si… y tuvo razones para hacerlo, tuvo muchas razones, Terry yo me porte muy mal con todos, cuando logre abrir los ojos estando en Florida sentía tanta vergüenza, estaba segura que tú no querrías verme pues yo te culpe de algo de lo cual no fuiste responsable, además que yo también te había ocultado muchas cosas y por mucho tiempo… en mi mente siempre jugaban dos hombres a quienes creía amar, pero la verdad es que, Fabrizio siempre fue un pretexto para tenerte a ti, cada vez que te besaba o me dejaba envolver por esa pasión que desbordas, cuando te miraba a los ojos y te decía que te ama… en el fondo, muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que nada de eso era para Fabrizio, era a ti a quien se lo decía, tal vez por eso mi rabia, no era contra ti sino contra mí misma, porque de todas las personas en el mundo yo debí ser la primera en darme cuenta que tú eras Terry… y no lo hice ¿Sabes por qué? Porque… ¡Dios ni siquiera lo sé Terry! Simplemente tenía miedo de perderte y nuestro destino siempre ha estado marcado por separaciones, por dolor, por pena… así que resultaba más fácil creer que eras Fabrizio Di Carlo, otro nombre me daba la posibilidad de hacer que esta historia fuese distintas, me daba la oportunidad de no cometer los mismo errores… yo no sé porque lo hacía, la verdad no sé… pero cuando entendí que no era el destino o la vida lo que nos separaba sino nuestras acciones, que la vida me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para reparar el daño que te había causado y también el que me había causado a mí misma, decidí arriesgarme y lanzarme al aire y que este me trajera hasta ti… porque te amo… y yo no podría vivir lejos de ti Terry… no quiero hacerlo… por favor, solo te pido que creas en mi… solo una vez más, solo una vez y te juro que hare todo… todo para que nunca te arrepientas de esto – Pidió dejando libre las lágrimas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, suplicando en silencio que creyese en este amor.

Él se acercó a ella de nuevo, muy despacio tomo una mano de Candy entre las suyas, ella levanto los ojos para mirarlo y ese verde era aún tras las lágrimas tan hermoso, entrelazo sus dedos y se llevó las manos unidas al pecho, mientras limpiaba con su pulgar las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de la chica, ella cerro los ojos un instante y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Yo creo en ti… siempre lo he hecho Candy, has cambiado y puedo entender lo que te llevo hacerlo, pero quiero tenerte de nuevo, quiero que seas mi Candy, la pecosa… mi pecosa que se la pasaba discutiéndome por todo, la que se reía de los pequeños detalles, que vivía cada día con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada brillante, yo te amo Candy… si, te amo con toda mi alma y no he dejado de hacerlo, aun en esos momentos en los cuales no quería amarte… no podía hacerlo, lo intente no voy a mentirte… pero era imposible, tú estás tatuada en mi alma, en mi corazón, en mi piel, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti… y no pienso hacerlo, solo te pido que no juegues con mi amor de nuevo, entrégate a mí por completo y entonces, Candice White Andley serás mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, con quien me quedare dormido y junto a quien deseo despertar todos los días de mi vida, si ese es el juramento que han venido a buscar te lo reitero y también quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo cuando tú así lo desees – Menciono con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas y la voz ronca, con el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – Cásate conmigo Candy, cásate conmigo pecosa… cásate conmigo luz de mi vida y prometo hacerte tan feliz que nunca te arrepentirás de esta decisión – Susurro contra los labios de la rubia.

- Acepto… acepto con toda esta seguridad que tú me brindas, jamás volveré a alejarme de ti y quiero ser tuya completamente – Contesto dedicándole una sonrisa, la más hermosa de sus sonrisas mientras se llevaba esa mano que él tenía entrelazada a la suya y le daba un beso.

Se perdieron en un beso maravilloso e infinito, un beso que sello este pacto de amor que ya no habría tormenta capaz de romper, se abrazaron con fuerza brindándose caricias, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con sobrepasarlos de un momento a otro, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Ella acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de él sintiendo esa calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del castaño, perdiéndose en su aroma, en esa mezcla de ternura y pasión que solo él lograba entregarle. Terry podía sentir que ella no se cohibía, se dejaba amar como nunca antes, era como si saber quién era él realmente la llevase a entregarse así, justo como le había dicho, completamente suya… recorrió con sus labios el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su hombro y besando este muy despacio, mientras su mano viajaba por su espalda, su cintura y sin poder evitarlo llego hasta el derrier, ella se estremeció y se pegó a su cuerpo; mientras la sangre en sus venas comenzó a correr descontroladamente al igual que sus corazón al percatarse que Candy no llevaba nada más debajo de su camisón, en ese mismo instante sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante la idea de verla a ella completamente desnuda.

- Cuando… cuando estuvimos aquí… - Susurraba ella con la voz completamente transformada por el deseo – Hace años… en aquel verano ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le pregunto acariciándolo.

- Perfectamente – Contesto él en el mismo tono de ella a su oído – Esa noche de la que hablas, había una tormenta igual a esta y estábamos solos, como lo estamos ahora – Agrego bajando de nuevo a su cuello, dibujando una línea con sus labios, abriéndolos para probar su piel.

- Si… ese día llovía – Esbozo con un hilo de voz, pero se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Estamos solos? – Inquirió desconcertada y él asintió en silencio dejando ver un hermoso brillo en sus ojos. Ella sintió como un temblor la recorría por completo, intento no ser consciente de esto y continuo con la idea de lo que quería - Me pediste algo… estábamos sentados junto a la chimenea y tú me dijiste… tal vez no lo recuerdes – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Te gustaría que nos sentáramos aquí juntos a esperar el amanecer? – Pregunto pues él recordaba con exactitud lo que le había pedido en esa ocasión, recordaba cada segundo del tiempo pasado junto a Candy.

Ella lo miro sorprendida sintiendo su corazón latir tan fuerte que estaba segura él podía escucharlo, el azul de sus ojos se hizo más oscuro y brillante, junto a esa sonrisa hizo que todo su mundo se tambalease, sintió tanta emociones dentro de sí que no podrían nunca definirlas todas, un calor la recorrió completa cuando él deposito en sus labios un beso tan tierno que la hizo suspirar, cerró los ojos solo segundos y después llevo sus manos hasta el pecho fuerte y cálido de él, sintiéndolo estremecer ante esa caricia, busco sus ojos.

- Si… me encantaría y… - Se detuvo pues aunque estaba completamente segura de lo que deseaba, decirlo en voz alta no era tan sencillo como se había imaginado – Terry… yo – Intento de nuevo muy cerca de sus labios.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor Candy? – Pregunto eso que sabía ella deseaba, lo podía ver en su mirada, en su sonrojo, en ese hermoso brillo que tenían sus ojos, notarlo en su voz.

Ella sintió que esas palabras recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciéndola temblar, estallando con fuerza en su vientre que convulsiono ligeramente, sintió el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecer y todo su mundo girar, hasta pensó que se desmayaría, pero contrario a ello su cuerpo tuvo una reacción que no esperaba, sus labios buscaron los de él tomándolos en un beso intenso y ardoroso, pleno y profundo, nunca antes lo había besado de esa manera, pero su cuerpo clamaba por hacerlo. Terry la envolvió con sus brazos recibiendo ese beso que ella le brindaba, perdiéndose y disfrutándolo pues era la primera vez que ella se mostraba así, no necesitaba escuchar un sí de sus labios, cuando estos le gritaba miles de si, no podía creer aun que tuviese a su pecosa, a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, que por fin la tendría como tantas veces la había soñado, la tomó en sus brazos para caminar hacia la habitación.

Ella sintió un temblor recorrer por completo cuando él la tomó en brazos, cientos de emociones y sensaciones comenzaron a girar dentro de su ser haciendo estragos, mientras Terry la besaba de una manera que la hacía volar, la realidad la golpeo cuando se percato que él comenzaba a caminar, abrió los ojos para mirar al joven.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamo ella separándose del beso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto desconcertado por la reacción de ella.

- Quiero que sea aquí… en este lugar… hazme el amor aquí Terry… quiero ver el sol entrar por ese ventanal, sentirlo en mi piel cuando tú estés cubriendo mi cuerpo… cuando estés amándome, cuando te esté entregando mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo Terry – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos y dando suaves besos en los labios del joven.

La bajo muy despacio dejándola justo delante de él al tiempo que acariciaba con suavidad sus brazos, se acercó a ella dejando caer una lluvia de besos en sus labios, muy despacio y tan sutiles que ella no pudo evitar suspirar, sentía como si estuviese soñando, pero sabía que esto no era un sueño… esto era real; sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho de él sintiendo el latido desbocado de su corazón y poco a poco fue deshojando los botones de la camisa dejando al descubierto la piel que tanto la tentaba, él detuvo los besos que le daba en el cuello para verla, esa imagen de Candy deseaba guardarla para siempre en su memoria, la vio abrir por completo su camisa y acercarse tan despacio que él contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió sus labios suaves y llenos depositar uno… dos… tres besos en este; un jadeo se escapó de sus labios y se estremeció ante la caricia de ella. Candy subió muy despacio trazando una línea con sus labios hasta llegar a su clavícula y continúo en esta hasta que la camisa que colgaba de su hombro cedió y ella deposito un beso lento y húmedo allí.

- Deseas volverme loco – Susurro con los ojos cerrados, mientras la mano que posaba en la cintura de ella comenzaba un camino en ascenso y llegaba hasta el seno, rozándolo apenas pero haciéndola estremecer, repitió la misma acción y el jadeo que salió de sus labios fue maravilloso, él dejo ver media sonrisa satisfecho de haber logrado el mismo efecto en ella.

Pero no se conformó con eso así que continuo y esta vez su otra mano tomo el camino opuesto, abriéndose paso entre la bata se apodero de la cadera de Candy en una caricia suave y demandante al mismo tiempo, arrugando la seda y presionado para pegarla a su cuerpo, ella se estremeció al ser consciente del deseo en él, lo sintió palpitar contra su vientre y sintió de inmediato una humedad invadirla y el calor aumento aún más, se aferró a la nuca de Terry enredando los dedos en la espesa y sedosa cabellera, ahogando en su boca gemidos, termino por despojarlo de la camisa y esta fue a parar junto al sillón. Él la tomó por la cintura elevándola en el aire para mantener sus bocas unidas, instándola a envolverlo con sus piernas mientras caminaban hasta el sillón, se sentó muy despacio para no perder el equilibrio, ella flexiono las piernas ubicándolas en el lugar que él le hizo sin dejar de besarla, pero después de un minuto abandonos sus labios para apoderarse de su cuello, llevando una mano a la nuca de Candy y otra a su pierna que ahora se hallaba libre para que él pudiese acariciarla a su antojo, comenzó a subir muy despacio para comprobar que lo que había sentido minutos atrás era cierto, llevo su mano por entre las sedas y llego a la cadera de la chica, ambos dejaron libre jadeos en ese instante, ella de sorpresa y él de satisfacción.

- Terry… amor… - Susurro ella besando el cabello del joven mientras sus manos se perdían en su espalda, delineando y acariciando cada musculo de esta.

- Quiero más de ti Candy… mucho más… quiero besar cada espacio de tu piel, aprenderme tu cuerpo… quiero que esta noche sea eterna mi vida – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomando sus labios en besos lentos y suaves, rozando su lengua apenas con la de ella, tomándola solo segundos y después separándose, estaba haciendo que ella lo desease con la misma intensidad que lo hacia él, ella dejo libre un gemido en señal de protesta cuando el rompió el beso.

Candy no soportaba esta tortura así que tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Terry y fue ella quien se apodero de los labios de él en un beso necesitado e intenso, él estaba despertando en ella a alguien que no conocía, alguien que deseaba sentirlo y tener cada vez más de él, el movimiento que hizo para mantener el beso acerco sus pelvis y de inmediato un temblor los recorrió a ambos haciendo que el calor se intensificara, así como el deseo. Terry tomó las caderas de la chica con las manos apoderándose del derrier con suaves caricias, mientras sus lenguas saqueaba la boca de Candy, le mordía los labios, bajaba a su barbilla, a su cuello, llego hasta los hombros de ella y deslizo la bata para llenarlos de besos, las pecas en estos le parecieron tan hermosas y sensuales que con rapidez llevo una mano hasta el nudo de la bata, lo deshizo en solo segundos y se la quitó lanzándola lejos donde quedo hecha un montón; la visión de los pechos de la chica le quito todo el aire, sus ojos centellaron de deseo al ver que los pezones estaba erguidos y se podían apreciar perfectamente bajo la delicada seda de su camisón, llevo un dedo deslizándolo sobre la curva de uno de ellos y se apodero de los labios de ella sin permisos, sin caricias sutiles, fue un beso directo y pleno.

- Necesito besarte… me estoy volviendo loco por hacerlo – Susurro con la voz entrecortada mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio sin saber a lo que él se refería, pero cuando sintió las manos de Terry deslizar suavemente los tirantes de su camisón sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, cada beso, cada caricia de él provocaba temblores y calor en ella.

Él clavo su mirada en los senos de Candy mientras su respiración acelerada creaba un movimiento que lo hipnotizaba invitándolo a tomarlos, a beber de ellos, poco a poco más piel se exponía ante él, la vio cerrar los ojos un instante cuando sintió el aire acariciar sus cimas y estas se irguieron aún más, tornándose más oscuras, eran perfectas… sus pechos eran los más hermosos que hubiese visto jamás, llenos, delicados, suaves… sencillamente eran perfectos, maravillosos y que un rayo lo partiese en este momento si no saciaba sus deseos de perderse en ellos, la vio abrir los ojos y estos lucían tan hermosos, oscuros y brillantes… el esmeralda era mucho más intenso, se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios, apenas un toque mirándola a los ojos y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, para después besar su cuello y muy despacio llego hasta su pecho, acariciando apenas con sus labios el nacimiento de este sintiéndola estremecerse, aspiro el perfume de ella y ese aroma inundo todo su mundo, ese olor a rosas… abrió sus labios impregnando de húmeda y calidez la cima de su seno, tomando el pezón con tanta delicadez que sintió como si ella comenzase a desvanecerse en sus brazos, llevo una mano hasta la espalda de Candy para que a la chica le sirviese de apoyo, al tiempo que la otra seguía acariciando con suavidad la curva del derrier. Candy sentía que todo su mundo giraba y giraba, el placer que Terry le estaba ofreciendo era demasiado poderoso, hermoso... sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que pensaba saldría de un momento a otro disparado de su pecho, sentir sus besos… esos besos que la dejaban sin aliento, no podía encontrar su voz y tampoco tenía un pensamiento en concreto para esbozar, simplemente decirle que lo amaba, que era su vida, que jamás se había sentido así, que la estaba llevando a la gloria… pensar en decir en voz alta la hacía sonrojarse, pero era la verdad, era eso y mucho, mucho más; llevo sus manos hasta la cabellera de él, acariciando con movimientos suaves y decididos, dejado libre jadeos y gemidos en su oído.

- Te amo… te amo… - Susurraba entre gemidos al tiempo que sus manos abandonaban el cabello de Terry y bajaban a su nuca y de allí a su espalda cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor, sintiéndose desesperada por sentirlo más cerca, hizo descender las tiras de su dormilona liberando sus manos de esta y la prenda quedo apenas sostenida por sus caderas.

- Eres maravillosa… era perfecta Candy… tu piel es… me vuelves loco, me vuelves loco mi vida – Susurraba contra los pechos de la rubia, tomó aquel que había dejado huérfano y se apodero con más decisión de lo que hiciera con el primero, rozando el pezón una y otra vez con su lengua, mientras su mano se deleitaba con la piel desnuda de su espalda y ahora también de su glúteo, sintiendo como su masculinidad palpitaba incesantemente clamando por recibir atención, se movió bajo Candy elevándose un poco para que la intimidad de ella le brindase algo de alivio, pero ese contacto solo empeoro todo pues la sensaciones se desbordaron.

- No puedo más… Terry… amor me estoy quemando, me estoy volviendo loca… haz algo… te necesito – Confeso ella al fin pues no podía seguir soportando esta avalancha de sensaciones y emociones que él le estaba provocando.

Él se separó para mirarla a los ojos y ella le mostro una imagen maravillosa, los labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados por los besos, un rubor carmín cubriendo su piel, sus ojos de un verde tan intenso que casi parecía negro, pero lleno de brillo, como el cielo de una noche de verano, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de ella y le dio un beso profundo y lento, tan maravilloso y sutil que calmo el ritmo descontrolado de sus latidos, pero no el deseo; se alejó mirándola a los ojos mientras la tomaba de la cintura para colocarla de pie. Ella se percató que la dormilona se deslizaba de su cuerpo y con rapidez la sostuvo tomándola para colocársela de nuevo al tiempo que sus mejillas se cubrían de un hermoso sonrojo. Pero él se lo impido, llevo sus manos hasta la suave tela y la comenzó a deslizar muy despacio, ella dejo libre un suspiro para liberar los nervios sintiendo que la mirada de Terry la quemaba, era tan intensa… en un movimiento espontaneo cruzo sus manos ante esa parte tan íntima, esa que pensaba era únicamente suya… pero que él hoy tenía toda la intensión de conquistar, lo vio levantar la mirada y buscos sus ojos con una exigencia en estos, ella se mordió el labio inferior tomándose su tiempo, esto no era fácil… ¿Acaso Terry pensaba que estaba acostumbrada a desnudarse frente a alguien más? – Se preguntaba temblando ligeramente, dejo libre un suspiro cuando lo vio levantar una ceja en ese gesto tan propio de él, se rindió sintiéndose tan… tan desamparada, como nunca antes, llevo sus manos a los costados exponiéndose delante de él completamente desnuda. Terry la contemplo sintiendo que el pecho le explotaría ante tantas emociones, ella era… no tenía palabras para describirla, un sueño… una fantasía… nada de eso era suficiente, nada de eso se acercaba a lo que era Candy para él, dejo ver una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro deleitándose con esa imagen de la mujer que amaba, el deseo desenfrenado que lo consumía tan solo minutos atrás había sido remplazado por mas, uno mucho más fuerte y hermoso, la desea, la amaba y quería darle todo lo que llevaba dentro del pecho esta noche, lo que había permanecido allí guardado para ella, solo para ella. Se colocó de pie lentamente sin romper el contacto visual, notando como ella se alejaba un poco y su mirada reflejaba curiosidad, temor y también deseo; él deseaba hacerla sentir segura y amada, así que llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de Candy acariciándola con suavidad, ella cerró los ojos ante el gesto y dejo libre un suspiro, llenándose de esa calidez que emanaba de él, llevo una mano para cubrirla y sin abrir los ojos extendió la suya buscándolo, sentía tantas emociones dentro de su pecho, esto era tan maravilloso y especial, su mano llego hasta la mejilla de Terry y la acaricio con suavidad.

- Te amo Candy – Susurro él muy cerca de ella, imitando su gesto, quedándose así un minuto, con los ojos cerrados, pero con el alma abierta de par de par.

Él la acerco pegándola a su cuerpo, envolviéndola en sus brazos, cuando sus pieles desnudas se rozaron sintieron como si una luz los hubiese bañado, haciéndolos vibrar y volar, el calor era tan maravilloso que no podían evitar suspirar, ese abrazo era… era tan intenso, como si hubiese estado esperándolo por siglos, no ahora… no en este momento, no por los años pasados lejos el uno del otro, la necesidad de mantenerse así unidos era algo que se hallaba presente en cada fibra de sus cuerpos. Ella había olvidado que estaba completamente desnuda, ya no se sentía así pues el calor del cuerpo de Terry alejaba el frio y el desamparo que sintió minutos atrás, era como si él fuese su segunda piel y justo ahora, delante de él… aferrada a ese abrazo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, se sentía tan pequeña… Terry se le mostraba como un ser tan extraordinario, inmenso, protector, seductor y tierno al mismo tiempo… un Dios… su Dios particular, él que había llegado para salvarla.

- Te amo… te amo tanto… - Esbozo sintiendo las lágrimas inundar su garganta y subió para darle un beso, suave… lento, un beso que deseaba él sintiese en el alma, pues justamente desde allí provenía, este beso salía directamente desde su alma.

- Gracias… gracias por hacerlo Candy, por salvarme, eres mi luz pecosa… - Se interrumpió al ver que ella fruncía el ceño - ¿No te gusta que te llame así? – Pregunto mirándola con ternura.

- Creo que nunca imagine decir esto pero… ¡Me encanta que me llames así! No te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con escucharlo otra vez… nadie nunca lo hubiese dicho como tú, tiene un sentido especial cuando lo dices – Respondió emocionada.

- Me alegra escucharlo, pues estaba totalmente renuente a dejar de hacerlo… y lo escuchas distinto porque yo te amo, cuando te llamo pecosa… todas las veces que lo hice antes no fue para molestarte, bueno no del todo – Aclaro al ver que ella levantaba una ceja – Lo hacia para tener un apodo cariñoso para ti, mi hermosa pecosa de ojos esmeralda… mi hermosa pecosa cabellos de oro, mi extraordinaria pecosa cuerpo de ninfa – Susurro dándole besos en el rostro y las últimas palabras las pronunció acariciándole la cintura y las caderas.

Ella se estremeció ante la intensidad y al mismo tiempo la ternura de sus caricias, era algo muy particular pues Terry tenía el poder de dominarla por completo con una sonrisa o una mirada, pero también tenía la fuerza para hacerla sentir poderosa, cuando ella lo acariciaba haciéndolo estremecer sentía que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo pues el hombre que amaba la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. El castaño tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y las llevo hasta su pecho, allí donde el corazón latía desbocado mientras la besaba con infinita ternura, muy despacio, como si ella fuese frágil como el cristal, llevo las manos de ella hasta su pantalón indicándole que lo desvistiera, Candy sintió que todo su mundo daba vueltas, hasta ahora ella le había quitado la camisa en dos oportunidades, pero no habían llegado a este punto, él la animo acariciándole la espalda y dándole un beso lento que la hizo suspirar. Al fin la pesada tela quedo a los pies del joven, ella no bajo la mirada pero pudo sentir la presión de la masculinidad de Terry sobre su vientre, tomó aire para despojarlo de la última prenda que le quedaba, muy despacio movió el cordón que mantenía la prenda en su lugar, sintiéndola caer junto con su pantalón, él no llevaba calzado por lo que pudo deshacerse de estas en un movimiento de sus pies y ambos quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro a solo un suspiro de distancia, entonces él se alejó un poco y mirándola a los ojos hablo.

- Quiero que me veas Candy, así como yo lo hice contigo… yo soy tuyo, completamente tuyo – Esbozo con una voz tan maravillosa que pareció hipnotizarla.

Ella se sorprendió ante la petición de él, pero la verdad era que se moría por complacerlo… no solo por verlo desnudo, sino por esa declaración que era suyo, suyo completamente, un hombre como Terry, tan hermoso, tan fuerte, enigmático, seductor… él era suyo – Dejo libre un suspiro y sus ojos oscuros y brillantes recorrieron muy despacio la figura del joven; los hombros anchos, tan masculinos… sus brazos largos y maravillosamente tallados, sus músculos eran perfectos, estilizados y muy bien demarcados… no eran ni muy grandes ni desgarbados, tenían la estructura exacta para que una mujer soñase con quedarse en ellos para siempre, su pecho… su pecho era un sueño, pectorales definidos y suaves, una mezcla maravillosa, pensaba aunque no era que hubiese visto muchos en su vida, como enfermera tenía que atender a muchos caballeros, pero solo las casadas eran asignadas para los baños en seco, así que sin tener referentes anteriores que pudieran compararse con él, todo en Terry le parecía perfecto, su abdomen… mostrando varios músculos como divididos con la maestría de Miguel Ángel… si, justo así era él, como el espléndido David, solo que cuando su vista bajo encontró una gran diferencia entre Terry y la famosa escultura, un rubor cubrió su cara de inmediato y sus ojos se agrandaron sin poder evitarlo, desvió inmediatamente la mirada sintiendo como un calor la recorría y un intenso palpito se apoderaba de ella.

- Creo que no llegaste a ver mis pies pecosa – Menciono en tono divertido, tomando la barbilla de Candy para mirarla a los ojos con esa media sonrisa que la desarmaba por completo.

- Yo… yo… - Ella no sabía que decir y el calor en sus mejillas era una muestra fehaciente del intenso sonrojo que seguramente mostraba.

- Tú eres perfecta Candy… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, mi corazón no cabe dentro de mi pecho… me digo esta mujer me ama, ella me ama y te juro que aún no me lo creo, no quiero creérmelo por completo, para así seguir día tras día conquistándote, haciendo crecer este amor para que nunca te aburras de ninguno de los dos – Dijo enredando sus manos en la espesa cabellera.

- Tú también eres perfecto Terry… y yo también me pregunto si esto no será un sueño, es tan maravilloso, tenerte a ti… después de todo este tiempo, mi vida yo me siento volar cuando me besas cuando me abrazas… no puedo creer que el hombre que acabo de ver sea mío… eres como el David de Migue Ángel, único y hermoso… bueno con cierta diferencia – Expreso sin pensarlo mucho y al ver la sonrisa que él le obsequiaba se sonrojo por completo – Terry… me haces decir unas cosas… yo… no debía… no está bien que te vea, una señorita no hace eso – Agrego en tono de reproche frunciendo el ceño.

- Tú no eres una señorita convencional Candy, eres especial… maravillosa y serás mi mujer en solo minutos, así que no hay nada de malo en que nos veamos desnudos, yo estoy muy complacido con mostrarme ante ti y más aún en que tú lo hagas, nuestros cuerpos hoy serán uno solo pecosa ¿No crees que es justo que al menos se conozcan? – Inquirió dándole suaves besos en los labios y rodeándola de nuevo con sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos compartiendo besos y caricias el deseo comenzaba a embargarlos de nuevo, él se arrodillo en la alfombra quedando a la altura del vientre de ella y comenzó a besarlo muy despacio, perdido en la suavidad de la piel de Candy, sus manos viajaban por las piernas largas y torneadas de ella, mientras disfrutaba del concierto de jadeos y gemidos que ella le regalaba. Candy no podía con tantas sensaciones, su vientre se había convertido en victima de un eterno temblor, sentía sus piernas cada vez más débiles y esa humedad que la embargaba cada vez era más evidente, sintió las manos de Terry en su cintura instándola a descender a su altura y lo hizo muy despacio, él se entretuvo de nuevo besando, lamiendo y succionando sus pechos, mientras las manos de ella se perdían en la espesa y sedosa cabellera de él, apoyada sobre las piernas fuertes y largas de Terry, esa posición provoco un ligero roce entre sus intimidades y ambos sintieron como si los hubiesen lanzados al espacio, todo este deseo que a cada segundo se hacía más poderoso los estaba volviendo locos. Él coloco sus manos en la espalda de Candy y poco a poco comenzó a hacerla descender mientras seguía de rodillas, el cabello de ella quedo extendido como un abanico sobre la alfombra, sus pechos en ese movimiento que los hacia desearlos, su vientre completamente plano, blanco y terso… como una media luna, esa posición le dio una vista de ella mucho más íntima, la ligera capa de vellos rubios oscuro que cubrían su intimidad no fueron impedimento para que sus ojos se deleitaran con los pétalos de esa rosa ardiente, humedad y maravillosa que lo recibirían dentro de poco haciéndolo sentir en su hogar. Ella fue consciente de lo expuesta que quedo con esa posición, de la mirada intensa y oscura de Terry sobre ese lugar, sus muslos temblaron al sentir el roce de su mano que se acercaba muy despacio haciéndola palpitar cada vez más, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba y aunado a esto también la humedad, nunca antes se había sentido así… esto era demasiado para poder soportarlo y su mundo se estremeció por completo cuando sintió los dedos de Terry tocándola justo allí, donde parecían concentrarse todas sus sensaciones, en un movimiento espontaneo intento cerrar las piernas, pero él se hallaba en medio de estas impidiéndoselo, pudo sentir como se tensaba y como su respiración se aceleraba, mientras ella sentía un tambor retumbar en su cabeza, su corazón, su centro… ya no sabía, toda ella se había vuelto un solo temblor.

- Terry… amor… ¡Dios mío! - Susurro y luego exclamo al sentir que él introducía un dedo en su interior, su vientre convulsiono con fuerza y abrió los ojos elevando sus caderas hacia él.

- Relájate mi amor… solo disfruta de esto, no te cohíbas Candy, entrégate… déjate llevar – Susurro sin detener el movimiento de su mano dentro de ella, bajo muy despacio hasta alcanzar con sus labios uno de los senos de ella, tomándolo con sus labios con suavidad, apenas besos sutiles y roces de su lengua.

- Tómame ya Terry… no puedo más mi vida… siento que voy a estallar, me voy a volver loca… por favor… por favor –Suplico entre gemidos y sollozos, aferrándose a los hombros de él, clavando sus uñas en estos, mientras su centro lo presionaba con fuerza.

Él no dijo nada pues lo más seguro era que su voz no alcanzase el tono adecuado para ser audible, un jadeo salió del fondo de su pecho cuando sintió esa necesidad en Candy, la misma que lo embargaba a él, tomo sus labios en un beso delicado y lento, para calmar la ansiedad que hacía estragos en ambos; ella estaba completamente lista para recibirlo, su cuerpo entero palpitaba y se encontraba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, así como pintado de ese hermoso tono carmín que tanto le gustaba; abandono su interior para luego acariciar sus caderas con suavidad, tomándola por la cintura y llevándola a quedar completamente tendida sobre la alfombra, toma entre su mano la insistente masculinidad que estaba rígida como nunca antes, frotándola con la humedad de Candy a lo largo de esta, para lubricarla y relajarla un poco, aunque ella estaba muy estimulada él podía causarle daño al llenarla. Ella respiro profundamente perdiéndose en la imagen de Terry, era tan maravilloso… tanto que hacía que el deseo se intensificara, nunca pensó tener una necesidad como esta, tan avasallante; vio la preocupación reflejada en su mirada, ella también era consciente que esto podía resultar un poco incómodo, pues él debía romper el velo de su virginidad, pero lo amaba y estaba completamente segura que más allá de cualquier dolor entregarse a él sería maravilloso. Le extendió la mano mientras le obsequiaba la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

- Ven acá – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos y él se rindió de inmediato a esa dulzura y esa sensualidad que irradiaba de ella, de su diosa… su musa… su amor. Candy tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, subió para alcanzar sus labios y depositar besos tiernos y cálidos sobre los de él, tembló cuando sintió las manos de Terry sujetar sus caderas buscado crear el espacio perfecto que les permitiese ser uno solo – Te amo… te deseo, eres en lo único que puedo pensar en este momento… quiero ser tuya Terry, completamente… hazme tuya, llévame al cielo, no te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con esto, con sentirte así – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda de él.

- Yo también soñé con tenerte así Candy, tantas veces… te voy a cuidar mi amor, tengo un deseo y es que esta noche sea eterna, quiero que el tiempo se detenga Candy quedarme aferrado a ti para siempre mi vida – Dijo en el mismo tono de ella emocionado.

- Hazlo Terry… haz que el tiempo se detenga mi vida, hazme volar… hazme sentir mujer… quiero sentir que soy capaz de hacerte volar, de hacerte vivir… entrégame todo de ti Terry, yo te daré todo de mí, todo… te amo… te amo… - Esbozo entre jadeos, sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos, el calor, el sudor… perdida en el placer que él le brindaba.

Él tomo sus labios en su beso cargado de pasión, perdiéndose en la boca de ella que lo envolvió en un vórtice de deseos, sensaciones y emociones, apoyo sus codos a ambos lado de Candy abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, sintiéndola palpitar y moverse cadenciosamente debajo de él, dejando libre una antología de gemidos y jadeos que lo excitaban aún más, ella le acariciaba la espalda, los hombros, la cintura, no se atrevía a ir más allá y regresaba a su cabello enredaba las manos en este, se colocó muy despacio en una posición que le permitiese conquistar ese lugar que tanto anhelaba, rozándolo apenas sintió como ella elevaba sus caderas para salir a su encuentro. Candy sintió su deseo desbordarla por completo cuando él se quedó allí, donde todo su ser clamaba por sentirlo, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia en realidad desde hacía mucho ella había dejado de pensar, solo sentía… solo eso. Terry se apoyó encontrando el ángulo perfecto al tiempo que tomaba las caderas de la chica y le abría un poco más las piernas con su cuerpo para ayudarla a relajar la pelvis y causarle el menor daño posible… no había estado nunca con una virgen y por eso sus dudas y su temor de no saber cómo tomarla, ella confiaba en él y no quería lastimarla, quería que fuese perfecto; decidió que lo mejor era entrar con rapidez y así lo hizo, en un solo embiste entro llegando profundamente, colmándola por completo. Ella se aferró a los hombros de él, dejando libre un jadeo, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, la presión que causo Terry fue como un golpe seco y fuerte que la hizo estremecer, pero también fue un extraordinario alivio que calmo ese fuego que la estaba consumiendo, él le susurraba palabras de amor al tiempo que secaba esa lagrima que bajaba por su sien, le acariciaba el rostro mientras se mantenía completamente inmóvil y la angustia se había instalado en su rostro; ella comenzó a besarle el cuello allí donde su pulso latía desesperado, acariciando su espalda para relajarlo mientras le susurraba que lo amaba una y otra vez. Después de un par de minutos retomaron sus movimientos dejándose llevar por esa maravillosa danza que el cuerpo y el corazón le proponía a ambos, Candy tomaba aire de él y él de ella, perdiéndose entre besos maravillosos, estremeciéndose ante cada roce, fundiéndose el uno en el otro, entregando y recibiendo al mismo tiempo, la necesidad de liberarse crecía de manera desproporcionada en los dos, haciéndolos temblar y aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, con desesperación, con intensidad, el sudor de sus pieles se mezclaba así como lo hacían ellos, él cada vez llegaba más profundo dentro de ella, ya no podía controlarse, lo único que deseaba era entregarse a ella por completo, ser parte de su mujer, de la mujer que amaba, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a pintarse de colores mientras sentía que Candy cada vez lo presionaba más, la sentía tensarse y comenzar a convulsionar. Ella sentía una fuerza que amenazaba con arrancarle la vida subir por sus piernas, por sus manos, correr desesperadamente por sus venas y concentrarse en su intimidad que comenzó a succionar con fuerza la masculinidad de Terry, desahogo esa sensación a través de un grito que desgarro su garganta y la hizo estremecerse, no podría explicar con palabras, solo… podía ver miles de luces rodeándola y una maravillosa sensación de paz que la embargaba, se sentía tan feliz que comenzó a llorar y a reír. Terry se encontraba envuelto en la misma nube que ella, ese gemido ronco que había salido del fondo de su pecho cuando se derramo dentro de ella con fuertes espasmos para después elevarlo a alturas que no había conocido jamás… no tenía palabras como definirlo, en medio de la bruma del deseo la vio reír y llorar llena de emoción, comenzó a besarla con ternura sintiendo como sus emociones también lo desbordaban y las lágrimas y el sonido de su risa se confundió con los de ella llenando todo el lugar y aunque la tormenta mantenía la misma intensidad, dentro de este espacio el sol brillaba con fuerza, era el resplandor de sus almas, cuerpos y corazones unidos. Susurrando te amo entre besos y caricias luchando para no dormir, para no dejar de amarse un minuto, el amanecer los encontró amándose justo como ella había deseado, bañando sus cuerpos desnudos y unidos en uno solo.

* * *

**_Toda la noche he dormido contigo__  
__junto al mar, en la isla.__  
__Salvaje y dulce eras entre el placer y el sueño,__  
__entre el fuego y el agua._**

**_Tal vez muy tarde__  
__nuestros sueños se unieron__  
__en lo alto o en el fondo,__  
__arriba como ramas que un mismo viento mueve,__  
__abajo como rojas raíces que se tocan._**

**_Tal vez tu sueño__  
__se separó del mío__  
__y por el mar oscuro__  
__me buscaba__  
__como antes__  
__cuando aún no existías,__  
__cuando sin divisarte__  
__navegué por tu lado,__  
__y tus ojos buscaban__  
__lo que ahora__  
__—pan, vino, amor y cólera—__  
__te doy a manos llenas__  
__porque tú eres la copa__  
__que esperaba los dones de mi vida._**

**_He dormido contigo__  
__toda la noche mientras__  
__la oscura tierra gira__  
__con vivos y con muertos,__  
__y al despertar de pronto__  
__en medio de la sombra__  
__mi brazo rodeaba tu cintura.__  
__Ni la noche, ni el sueño__  
__pudieron separarnos._**

**_He dormido contigo__  
__y al despertar tu boca__  
__salida de tu sueño__  
__me dio el sabor de tierra,__  
__de agua marina, de algas,__  
__del fondo de tu vida,__  
__y recibí tu beso__  
__mojado por la aurora__  
__como si me llegara__  
__del mar que nos rodea._**

**_La noche en la isla, Pablo Neruda_**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	150. Capitulo 46 parte 2

**Capitulo 46**

**Parte 2**

Elisa se encontraba en el ascensor mientras este subía al quinto piso con las llaves en las manos, prometió regresárselas pero cuando ella se las entregaba él no lo permitió por eso aun las mantenía y era mucho mas seguro para ella abrir al llegar y no llamar a la puerta, a esperar que Jules abriera, aun cuando el apartamento del joven ocupaba un piso completo, el ascensor era para el edificio y podrían verla desde este mientras esperaba, el elevador se detuvo y abrió la puerta, seguidamente de la rejilla, se encamino por el pasillo y una brillante sonrisa ilumino su rostro al ver al francés al final del corredor adherido a la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, esperándola con esa media sonrisa retorcida que le despertaba cada nervio del ser y que el oxigeno en sus pulmones simplemente se esfumase, dejo libre un suspiro y pudo ver como él ampliaba la sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que causaba en ella, por lo que solo seguía riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabia que ya no haría nada con las llaves por lo que las guardo en su bolso y al fin el corredor dejo de parecerle tan largo y tenia al hombre que jamás había soñado enfrente, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso pero antes de que los labios pudiesen tocarse, todo quedo a oscuras.

- ¿Que es esto? – Pregunto. - ¿Qué haces? – Al tiempo que una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Esto es una cinta de seda negra. – Escucho la voz del joven haciendo eco en sus oídos mientras sentía las manos de él amarrando en la parte posterior de su cabeza. – Y te estoy vendando los ojos.

- Si ya me di cuenta… pero ¿Para que? – Dijo llevando las manos a los ojos vendados mientras seguía sonriendo.

- Es una sorpresa ya lo veras. – Tomándola por una de las manos.

- Jules… ¿Que es esta vez? – Pregunto mientras se dejaba guiar por el joven.

- Si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa… ya falta poco… ten cuidado… - Decía Jules al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación y llevaba la mano de ella a sus labios, depositándole un suave beso. – Espera… no te vayas a quitar la venda hasta que yo lo diga. – Elisa solo asintió en silencio, al tiempo que escuchaba una puerta abrirse o cerrarse, para segundos después sentir la energía del cuerpo de Jules detrás de ella, seguidamente de las manos de él desamarrando al tener los ojos libres, espabilo varias veces para aclarar la vista y su boca se abrió sin poder evitarlo, ante lo que sus ojos veían, la emoción calo cada parte de su ser al tiempo que se acercaba al gran closet y rosaba con manos temblorosas las telas.

- Esto es demasiado… Jules ¿Qué has hecho?... están divinos… hermosos… - Saco uno y lo admiro. – Son bellísimos… - Se volvió topándose con el joven sonriente y sosteniendo la cinta aun en las manos, la garganta se le inundo inmediatamente. – Jules eres demasiado para mi… nunca… nunca soñé tener algo así… ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Acercándose hasta él, al tiempo que las lágrimas se hacían presente ante tal grado de emoción. Él llevo sus manos a las mejillas de ella y con un chasquido de sus labios y negando con la cabeza, limpio las lagrimas con los pulgares.

- No… mi vida no llores… solo es un regalo nada mas y ¿Como que es demasiado? Si nada… nada es demasiado comparado contigo, si tú eres mi ángel en este sueño endemoniado, eres tan perfecta, tan verdadera… por eso te deseo sin limites… por eso pongo mi alma en tus manos… - Mostrándole media sonrisa a la que ella correspondió de la misma manera.

- Solo lloro de felicidad… es que tu me haces tan sensible…– Dejo libre un suspiro. – ¿Donde quedo la perra de Elisa Legan? – Recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, él soltó una pequeña carcajada. – En serio Jules debiste conocerme era una desgraciada sin alma, no me importaba hacerle daño a nadie... me burlaba de todos y…

- Y pues claro que te conocí acaso no recuerdas cuando me votaste de tu casa porque defendí a Irene y a Flavia… si que… te juro que estaba dispuesto a largarme y pensé que eras una mujer fría, sin sentimientos, caprichosa, malcriada… que solo te hacía falta quien te pusiese los puntos sobre las íes… pero… pero después llegaste a mi habitación y solo basto el que me tomaras la mano para desbaratarme y querer que esa pelirroja engreída no me soltara por nada del mundo, pero después todo lo disfrace siguiendo tu juego… tanto hasta que yo mismo me lo creí… creí que solo me bastaría con jugar… pero te aseguro que esa mujer calculadora y fría aun esta por ahí… dentro esperando el mejor momento para salir una vez mas, de esa manera te defiendes… lo haces, pero que no sea conmigo… eso si porque cuando lo usaste me dejaste hecho polvo… no creas que no recuerdo el día que… que hiciste que transfirieran a Nicole… - Ella dejo libre media carcajada. – Es en serio ese día en el deposito, desee que… que sufrieras tanto como lo estaba haciendo yo en ese momento… es un don el que tienes para poder hacerle daño a las personas con solo espabilar, solo tienes que saber con quien y como usarlo.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no estaba destruida ese día? Para tu información salí de ese deposito destrozada… espero no tener que volver a ser tan desgraciada como antes… lo hacia porque no tenia nada para mi… ahora que estas a mi lado no me hace falta fastidiarle la vida a nadie… ahora lo que si quiero es probarme algunas prendas de esta maravillosa lencería... Porque solo tengo batas de las mismas que utiliza mi tía abuela… comprenderás que no me entusiasmaba para nada comprar este tipo de prendas y al parecer te has dado cuenta y no tienes idea de lo que me encantan. – Acoto sonriendo al tiempo que llevaba las manos al pecho del joven haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos hasta que tropezó con un sillón mientras mostraba una maravillosa sonrisa, ella subió las manos a los hombros haciendo presión indicándole con esto que tomara asiento, lo cual hizo lentamente manteniendo el contacto visual, ella llevo las manos a las rodillas del joven abriéndose espacio entre ellas se arrodillo, acariciando los muslos masculinos, le quito la cinta y la coloco en el posa brazos del sillón – Ponte cómodo y relájate amor. – Ronroneo la joven acariciando el amplio pecho del francés a quien la respiración empezaba a acelerársele, llevo una vez más las manos a las rodillas para apoyarse y ponerse en pie. Se encamino hasta las ventanas cerrando las cortinas dejando la habitación en penumbras, segundos después esta se iluminaba tenuemente por una de las lámparas de las mesas de noche, mientras él seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos felinos de la joven por la habitación.

- ¿Que haces? - Pregunto con voz ronca.

- Busco algo que me sirva… listo aquí esta... algo me decía que tendrías esto. – Elisa se volvió encontrándose con una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sensual, haciendo que con esto se vaciaran sus pulmones, los cuales lleno rápidamente y se encamino al armario tomando varias prendas al azar, mientras la mirada verde gris la acosaba en cada paso que daba, entro al baño dejando la puerta abierta, mientras él se mantenía sentado respirando acompasadamente para controlar sus latidos, la luz del baño se encendió y los minutos para él eran eternos, pero para ella pasaban sumamente rápido mientras se desvestía, improvisaba un rápido peinado acorde con lo que pensaba colocarse, por fin estaba lista. – Cierra los ojos. – Le dijo en voz alta desde el baño.

- Listo, ya cerré los ojos. – Respondió dejando libre un suspiro que cambio a sonrisa, con los parpados caídos.

Elisa comprobó que Jules no hiciese trampas y al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados se encamino hasta el fonógrafo y coloco el disco que había encontrado anteriormente, de inmediato las notas del piano y saxo inundaron el lugar.

En ese momento Jules abrió los ojos y apenas si podía espabilar al verla en el umbral, con un conjunto de encajes y bordados en negro y fucsia, con medias y ligueros negros, llevaba el cabello recogido de manera despreocupada haciéndola ver aun mas provocativa, llevaba sus manos en la cintura colocándose de medio lado dándole una vista generosa de las curvas de sus caderas y glúteos que se veían magníficos entre encajes transparentes y como si no fuera suficiente con la vestimenta y el peinado estaba lanzándole besos al tiempo que lo miraba sugerentemente, él respiro profundamente y el calor ya empezaba a calar en todo su cuerpo por lo que sin dejar de mirarla empezó a desabotonarse la camisa y ella le mostraba una gran sonrisa y como si fuera poco se acerco hasta él lo suficiente como para apreciarla mucho mejor, sus ojos se oscurecieron aun mas cuando ella se doblo mostrándole en el escote la mejor visión de unos senos sumamente provocativos, dejándole un suave beso en el cuello, ante lo cual él solo se mordió el labio inferior para soportar la tortura de placer que la pelirroja le estaba brindando.

- Solo relájate. – Le susurro al oído al ser consiente de lo que estaba causando en el joven, él llevaba las manos a las caderas de ella pero esta las detuvo negando con la cabeza. – Aun falta. – Retrocedió dos pasos y se dio media vuelta encaminándose nuevamente al baño dejándole un despliegue de sensualidad al caminar, moviendo las caderas al punto de enloquecer al francés, al llegar al umbral dejo fuera medio cuerpo y le guiño un ojo para perderse una vez mas de la vista de Jules, quien hacia acopio de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo hasta el baño y arrancarle cada prenda… ahora que se las veía puesta sabe que fue una mala idea haberlas comprando porque ahora si que no tendría paz un segundo, desenando a esa mujer con cada prenda para poder quitárselas, él mismo acariciaba sus muslos para drenar las ganas que lo incineraban.

Pensó que hace unos minutos cuando se presento ante él con ese conjunto negro y fucsia lo desalmaría, haciéndole galopar la sangre, sentir a punto de estallar las venas, pero ahora que se materializaba con el maquillaje un poco mas intenso, sus ojos los había oscureció un poco mas y eso hacia que el color miel en ellos cautivara y lo dejara sin aliento, se acomodo en el sillón descansando los codos sobre las rodillas mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos para controlarse al tiempo que su mirada recorría cada centímetro de la anatomía femenina quien esta vez llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño a medio lado y un corsé negro completamente liso solo decorado en el escote con unas cintas vino, la bendita prenda le reclamaban moldear la diminuta cintura, medias negras lisas hasta los muslos decoradas en estos con encaje y con sus zapatos de tacón negros hacían que el joven casi hiciera combustión espontanea por lo que cambio de posición una vez mas adhiriendo nuevamente la espalda al sillón y apretando con fuerza los posa brazos y retorcerse en este. Ella solo pasó de largo, apenas dejándole una sonrisa, con la cual casi lo aniquilaba, no sabia que pensaba hacer ni porque había salido de la habitación, aprovecho el momento y se quito los zapatos, medias y se desabrocho la correa, para estar más cómodo. La vio regresar con una botella de champagne y dos copas, acercándose hasta él la coloco en la mesa que estaba a su lado, mientras servía, él estiro la mano para ayudarle pero ella le dio un manotón para que no lo hiciera indicándole con esto que debía permanecer inmóvil, lleno ambas copas y le tendió una a él, quien la recibió con media sonrisa para luego morderse el labio inferior.

- Aun no la tomes. – Le susurro.

Elisa se encamino y tomo asiento ahorcajadas en una silla dejando el espaldar entre sus piernas, haciendo que el joven tragara en seco y la copa en su mano temblara, ella levanto la copa y en un gesto de brindis el cual se hizo en silencio se la llevo lentamente a los labios, manteniendo la mirada fija en el francés, quien vacio la bebida dorada de un trago y sirvió un poco mas, lo estaba torturando de la manera mas divina que pueda existir, con esa distancia de por medio, ella tan provocadoramente sentada y manteniendo ese silencio que solo lo irrumpía las notas del saxo y piano, mas sus miradas se decían tantas cosas… cosas que hacían hervir la sangre en ambos, Jules la observaba mientras trataba de controlar sus latidos, al tiempo que se masajeaba la nuca con la mano libre y una vez mas humedecía los labios con su lengua para luego morderse el labio inferior y estar sentado cada vez se le hacia mas incomodo por lo que solo podía moverse en este peinándose con los dedos los cabellos hacia atrás, la pelirroja lo miraba sonriente al tiempo que terminaba la copa, se puso de pie encaminándose una vez mas hasta él, dejo la copa en la mesa y Jules tendía la mano para tomarla pero ella no se dejo, camino y se poso detrás de él depositándole un beso en el cuello y otro en la mandíbula ante lo cual, el dejo libre un ronco jadeo, la mirada de Elisa siguió la mano del joven que se poso en su masculinidad y se la frotaba descaradamente, mostrándole con esto que estaba en su punto mas alto, la respiración de él era sumamente audible ante su deseo desbocado haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara.

- No me toques… - Le susurro la joven quitándose la mano de él del cuello. – Y deja de tocarte de esa manera… - Refiriéndose a la otra que mantenía una danza intima con el musculo palpitante del joven.

- Me estas volviendo loco y necesito hacer algo… no aguanto la temperatura. – Dijo él sin dejar de lado el darse placer por encima de su pantalón.

La joven dejo libre media carcajada ahogándola en el oído de él se estiro un poco rozando el escote contra la espalda masculina al tiempo que tomaba la venda que aun se encontraba en el posa brazo del sillón la jalo y a pesar de que Jules estaba concentrado en el suave y tibio roce en su espalda pudo percatarse de lo que la pelirroja hacia con su mano, por lo que dejo libre un nuevo jadeo, mientras ella ataba la cinta y lo dejaba a ciegas.

- Solo espera un momento… - Le susurro una vez mas.

- Elisa… amor no me hagas esto… mira como estoy… ya no aguanto. – Hablaba sin obtener respuesta.

La joven se encamino una vez mas al baño, se lavo la cara, se quito las prendas y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo poco elaborada.

Jules sintió por fin las manos de Elisa recorrer su pecho y abdomen con extrema lentitud incinerando la piel ante el roce, se deshizo de la camisa y ella lo tomó por las manos invitándolo a ponerse de pie lo cual hizo cuidadosamente por estar a ciegas, pero la tibia respiración de la joven sobre su vientre y las manos desabrochando su pantalón, el sonido de este al caer, la sensación de las manos de ella en sus caderas, lo hicieron apretar los dientes con todas sus fuerzas y que inmediatamente su espalda y frente se perlaran, se sintió llegar a la gloria cuando Elisa tomo entre las manos su masculinidad, sumamente dilatada, palpitante, caliente, haciendo con esto que liberara gotas de su tibio líquido, no estaba preparado por lo que un jadeo retumbo en la habitación al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la punta de la lengua de Elisa retirando la savia mientras las manos lo mantenían inmóvil a la altura que ella necesitaba arropándolo con estas y su lengua jugueteaba con el punto mas vulnerable de toda su anatomía, bordeaba y surcaba, a segundos se detenía observando el rojo rubí mientras saboreaba en su boca los sabores de Jules, para luego arroparlo una vez mas con sus labios haciéndolo enloquecer al sentir la saliva de ella una vez mas impregnando y saboreando, las manos de Elisa empezaron a cobrar movimiento, agitando suavemente al tiempo que todo el ser del francés se desbocaba y su vientre y abdomen vibraban desesperados, se sintió desmayar, las piernas le temblaron cuando ella cubrió por completo con su boca y en un acto reflejo llevo sus manos a la cabeza de la chica e introduciendo sus dedos entre las hebras rojas, la calidez y la humedad mancillando su falo lo hacían delirar, mientras dominaba a Elisa en el movimiento exacto de su cabeza, la sentía sofocada por lo que a la dejo liberarse para que pudiese respirar, mientras él recobra un poco el sentido, no sabia donde estaba, quien era, solo sabia con quien, pero actuaba por instinto arrastrado por el placer, podía escucharla paladear sus sabias, degustándolas y eso lo hacia enloquecer aun mas, la respiración de ella nuevamente se estrellaba contra su punto mas rojo.

- Mets ta langue ou tu sais (Pasa tu lengua por donde sabes) – Susurro instándola a que continuara, ya no podía pensar en ingles… solo dejarse llevar, ser él… ser Jules Leblanc, dejando libre un jadeo para luego morder otro cuando Elisa hacia vibrar su lengua, caminando con esta sobre la fresa de lujuria que Jules le ofrecía. - Non ne t'arrête pas (Mas profundo) – Apenas logro decir ahogado y con voz agitada, llevando una vez mas la mano a la cabeza de Elisa para que devorara por completo su musculo, algo que ella hizo con el mayor de los placeres, sintiendo como este llegaba a su garganta llenándola por completo. - Continu de lécher (Continua moviéndote) – Le ordenaba mientras el mismo la guiaba con sus manos. - Que… que j'aime quand tu fais ça (Me… me gusta cuando haces eso) – Acoto cuando ella tomaba entre una de sus manos los testículos del joven, Elisa al escucharlo le brindo aun mas placer. – Amour en total soumission (Amor…así completamente sumisa para mi) – Tanteando a ciegas las mejillas de la chica quien una vez mas saboreaba. – Ca fait du mal ça fait du bien (Me das placer y dolor) – Dijo sintiendo que ella había acabado con todas sus fuerzas, que lo estaba avasallando utilizando solo su boca. - ¿Que llevas puesto?… - Pregunto agitado y en ingles, ya no sabia en que idioma hablaba.

Ella dejo libre un jadeo sofocado ante lo que llenaba su boca, los sentidos del joven estaban en guardia, para poder compensar su visión el único que se encontraba fuera de juego, pero justo ahora sabia que no era tan necesario, cuando escuchaba hasta el mas mínimo roce de los labios de Elisa surcar su musculo o como ella tragaba la mezcla de savia y saliva, la fricción de sus manos ayudando a darle ese placer único, los labios de ella lo liberaron solo para decir.

- Adivina… - Y una vez más introducía en su boca la presa que devoraba ahora con movimientos más rápidos, él con solo hablarle en francés la había llevado a un punto sumamente alto de excitación, se sentía tan plena y llena de placer como él mismo, por eso obedecía todo lo que pedía.

- Maldita sea… no lo sé… no lo sé… me voy a desmayar… - Levantando la vista vendada al cielo, tragando en seco, apretando su mandíbula a mas no poder y presionando entre sus manos la cabeza de la pelirroja siguiendo los movimientos de ella. – Me estas… quitando el alma… estoy en el infierno y cielo… los dos al mismo tiempo… no puedo mas… basta… detente… - Elisa libero una vez mas al joven y se puso de pie, tomando las manos de Jules entre las de ellas.

- Tócame…. – Colocando las manos del joven sobre sus pechos, él inmediatamente libero un gruñido, ella se alejo dos pasos dejándolo desamparado, mientras lo admiraba y se decía que Jules era un combinación única era un ángel y un demonio, uno vendado y empapado en sudor, mojándose los labios e insinuándole las ganas que lo consumían… uno que llego a liberarla y a pintarle en el cielo arco iris donde no los había… a darle sentido a su vida gris, él simplemente le devolvió la vida… no… se la dio… le dio vida.

Jules cerró el espacio entre ambos y la amarro en un abrazo sumamente fuerte, recorriéndole la espalda, haciéndola desearlo a morir tratando de adivinar donde estaba la boca de la joven capturándola y jalándole el labio inferior en un mordisco, para seguidamente invalidarla con un beso abrazador, sentir ahogarse por falta de oxigeno pero era mas grande el furor de sentir las sensaciones de esos besos desde sensuales hasta lastimeros, el joven abandono la boca y se dirigió al cuello.

- Espera un momento. – Dijo ella para quitarle la venda, ante lo cual él la detuvo.

- Déjala… no me la quites. – Tomando entre las manos de él las de ella. – Sujétala mejor. – Susurro roncamente. – Te siento… te quiero sentir… amarte a ciegas y saber que aun en la penumbra puedes brindarme tanto…. Dame de ti todo Elisa… dame tu alma.

- Toma de mi lo que quieras… lo que quieras… aunque ya todo te lo he dado… en ti confió y se que lo disfrutare… de eso estoy segura. – Amarrando nuevamente la cinta, reforzando el nudo para que no cediera, al terminar él empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven en descenso, deteniéndose en las colinas agitadas ante la respiración de ella, succionaba, lamia, mordía una, mientras que la otra no la descuidaba con una de sus manos la masajeaba y la estrujaba, arrancándole jadeos que podían escucharse en toda la habitación.

Siguió bajando hasta ponerse de rodillas, acariciando el vientre de la joven, besándolo, saboreándolo poro a poro, descansando la mejilla en este, rosándolo con sus labios, mientras sus manos moldeaban, estrujaban y se perdían en cintura, glúteos y muslos, haciendo suspirar a la joven, que todo su cuerpo temblara, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a los cabellos y hombros de él, quien le invitaba con roncos susurros a que separara un poco las piernas, haciendo el espacio perfecto para él, quien tomo la pierna izquierda femenina y la elevo por encima de su hombro acercándose peligrosamente haciendo que sus palpitaciones aumentaran ante el tibio aliento, para luego introducir su lengua, abriéndose camino con los dedos a esa fuente de vida que tanto adora, esa por la que delira y disfruta del elixir con ese sabor único que lo enloquece, hurgando con su lengua sintiendo en las vibraciones y movimientos de esta el palpitar tibio de esa flor de fuego, ayudando con sus labios a que esa fuente de placer inagotable no desperdicie ni una gota, solo desea que lo inunde con sus fluidos logrando con esto que el tiempo se detenga y poco a poco, despacio el olor lo envuelva, arrancando gemidos haciéndoles temblar el mundo, volviéndoselo de revés, que ese placer al sentirla tirar de sus cabellos o presionando como si quisiese que se fundiera aun mas en ella… hacerla gritar y que acompañe al compas de su lengua el movimiento de su cuerpo, los espasmos salvajes que anuncian que esta a las puertas del cielo, el sonido divino que hace su garganta al ahogar los jadeos a falta de respiración, solo hacen que todo su sátiro deseo por complacerla al punto mas alto aumente e intensifique la labor que ejerce, para sentir como ella pierde todas las fuerzas y él tener sus brazos preparados para sostenerla.

Elisa fue llevada por Jules a un planeta desierto, todo a su alrededor se desdibujo con el movimiento de su lengua como hierro candente, llevándose el aire, la luz, el espacio y el tiempo, para regresar huérfana a sus brazos, él se dejo caer y la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo sentándola ahorcajadas en él quien se aferro a ella y su cara descanso sobre el pecho femenino como si de eso dependiera su vida, recorriéndole con las manos la espalda, mientras ella acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos y cuello masculino.

- Jules te dejo a riendas sueltas mi corazón… - Interrumpió el silencio con la voz aun agitada. – Eres… eres ternura… también eres mi silencio y mi valor, todo lo que espero, mi fuerza… mi existencia… mi locura… vives en mi… en mi labios… eres el aire que respiro… estas en mi despertar… no quiero imaginar el amor si no estas a mi lado… eres parte de mi, eres mi realidad… mi principio y fin… has derretido mis cadenas, las has reventado… eres mi libertad… no hay un solo rincón donde no estés… llegaste a cambiar por luz la oscuridad… me siento viva cuando me tocas… cuando me miras… - La joven hablaba al oído de Jules mientras acariciaba la espalda y se interrumpía para darle besos en el cabello y mejillas, quien detuvo sus caricias y se refugio aun mas en el pecho de la joven, dándole besos tiernos. – ¿Quieres que te quite la venda? – Pregunto al notar el silencio en el joven, quien solo negó con su cabeza en un movimiento lento.

- No necesito de mis ojos… recuerda que te los di… son tuyos… solo tuyos niña de mis ojos… me bastan tus caricias que me calcinan los huesos… que me hables… tu voz me basta para secuestrarme los sueños. – Decía cerrando aun mas el abrazo y Elisa percibió como él empezó a palpitar salvajemente, más Jules no espero a que ella reaccionara cuando tomándola por las caderas, la invito a iniciar los movimientos, en él se disparo nuevamente la adrenalina y la sangre a punto de estallar que murmuraba inquieta llena de placer que estaba a punto de derramarse, agitando su ser, recibiendo ese calor que ella brindaba con su ascenso y descenso haciendo que todo le diera vueltas, el rebote de sus senos, él atrapándolo con su boca a segundos, llevándole las manos a los hombros para que se detuviera en el momento preciso, que le robara el alma con succiones, su respiración se agito aun mas y su ser se desboco. –Maldita sea… necesito verte ahora… -Quitándose de un jalón la venda, tomándola en un movimiento rápido y sin ella poner la menor resistencia la volvió de espaldas a él y ella sabia perfectamente lo que debía hacer por lo que se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos mientras Elisa hacia esto él se incorporo colocándose de rodillas, en el espacio perfecto que le hizo la pelirroja entre sus piernas tomándola por las caderas, compartiendo un jadeo, cuando él entro en ella, llenándola por completo, nublándole la razón y dando paso al descontrol y arrebato alargando el momento mas esperado hasta perderse, Elisa se abandonaba a merced de los movimientos del joven, desenado que fuesen mas y mas violentos con un latir enloquecido entre sus piernas.

Jules llevo una de su manos y recorrió por completo la espalda de la joven pasando por su nuca se detuvo en los cabellos y retiro la liga que mantenía su pelo sujeto, haciendo que este se derramara y quedara suspendido en el aire, acoplándose al movimiento de los cuerpos, él masajeaba el cuero cabelludo de ella y en compañía de sus embestidas las hacían delirar, deseando morir de tanto placer… y se dijo ¿Quién no quisiera morir ahora… aun despeinada? Acompañando a su pensamiento una sonrisa que se transfiguro por la ola de placer que recorría todo su ser.

Todo el cuerpo de Jules temblaba al ver a la joven de rodillas, de esa manera para él, sintiendo abismos que se abren, notando la vibración de las gotas de sudor en la espalda de la chica, mientras seguía en su divina lucha, llenándose de placer ante el sonido de los cuerpos lascivos que se golpean incrustándose uno en el otro, mientras a Elisa se le deshacía la garganta en jadeos y casi a gritos diciendo "Ahora… mas… mas" cierran los ojos, sintiéndose uno dentro del otro asfixiándose, renaciendo en el momento perfecto, silbando el ritmo que se apura, explotando en acuosos placeres, el joven se deja caer lentamente sobre la espalda femenina, cerrándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos, besando cansadamente la nuca húmeda en sudor, mientras su cuerpo aun responde atravesando las flor palpitante, lenta e intensamente, hasta sentir que ya no hay nada en él, que todo lo tiene una vez mas ella, muchas veces a querido asomarse a sus piernas y no quedarse atrapado en ellas, tal vez allanar sus pliegues mojados y no terminar entre las sabanas, olerla sin perderse en sus aromas o escucharla y no creer en lo que dice, pero es imposible, solo basta una mirada y esta perdido. Elisa al sentir que el joven se detiene por completo deja que su cuerpo ceda ante el cansancio y se abandona a caer lentamente siendo acompañada por él quien al estar tirados en el cielo, la acomoda sobre su pecho, esperando para entregarse a ella una vez mas y Elisa dispuesta a recibirlo todas las veces que sean necesarias, alzando la cabeza para mirarse a los ojos y la boca de Jules una vez mas arrastra la boca de Elisa, los besos giran sin parar, solo desean amarse, sin siquiera llegar a preguntar si esta historia tiene final, porque todo desaparece, para la joven el mundo pierde su rumbo entre los brazos de Jules que no son mas que un mar en calma, pero al mismo tiempo desarmándola con tiernas caricias en su espalda.

Su vista se perdía en la inmensidad del azul ante sus ojos, un azul que pasaba por distintos todos dependiendo del lugar donde se encontrasen, uno profundo y oscuro allí donde el mar se abría por completo ante sus ojos, un tono turquesa cuando se acercaba a los arrecifes y un poco más lejos, allá hasta donde su vista alcanzaba el agua se mostraba completamente transparente adquiriendo el tono de aquello que bañase, piedras, algas, corales… este sin dudas era el lugar más hermoso que podía existir sobre la tierra, al menos lo era para ella desde que tenía uso de razón, lo más probable es que fuese desde mucho antes, no había viajado mucho en su vida… pero estaba casi segura que no encontraría un sitio parecido a este el otra parte del mundo. Isla de Mujeres además de ser un paraíso mágico y único, también era su hogar… uno al cual pensaba regresar siempre que pudiese.

El sol de la tarde comenzaba a caer creando hermosos reflejos en las aguas que chocaban contra el casco del majestuoso velero, meciéndolo con suavidad y sumiéndola en un estado de ensoñación, estar aquí en este lugar y junto al hombre que amaba… a veces sentía que todo esto era tan perfecto que temía que solo fuese un sueño – Bajo sus ojos hasta el vientre que ya comenzaba a notarse y más con el ligero vestido que llevaba puesto, llevo una mano hasta este para acariciarlo dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa; cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos captaron a Neil que se acercaba con pasos lentos.

- Amor… deberíamos volver… debes estar deshidratado – Susurro tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Estoy bien, ya tome ese té que nos preparó tu madre y me siento mucho mejor… pero también me siento ridículo Vanessa… yo estoy acostumbrado a navegar, por eso Elisa y Frank me regalaron este bote… es solo que, no sé… el oleaje aquí es distinto – Esbozo llevándose las manos al cabello para acomodarlo un poco y rodeando a su mujer con los brazos.

- No debes sentirte así, yo creo tener la explicación ¿Dónde habías navegado antes? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- En el lago Michigan… también en el lago Huron y en el Erie, lo que me acredita como un gran navegante, pues son tres de los cinco grandes lagos de todo Estados Unidos, solo me faltaron dos para cubrir mi nivel como profesional… y fue por falta de interés y no porque no pudiese navegarlos – Contesto con total seguridad.

- ¿De verdad? Eso es increíble amor… pues ahora si me resulta extraño que este viaje te esté afectando, tal vez sea la diferencia de corrientes, bueno yo no sé mucho de eso pero mis hermanos dicen que son corrientes distintas, como las de los cenotes – Explico ella mirándolo a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

- Eso sería una explicación a estas horribles náuseas y este mareo que he mantenido durante todo el día, pero… te veo a ti tan tranquila, deberías tener muchas más y no solo las de la mañana, con todo este balanceo – Indico él desconcertado.

- No lo sé… tal vez es que yo estoy acostumbrada a esto mi vida, no me alegra, pero al menos tienes una sensación parecida a la que me embarga todas las mañanas… se puede decir que estas compartiendo este embarazo conmigo a toda plenitud – Esbozo con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos negros.

- No me causa mucha gracia Vanessa Leagan – Señalo frunciendo el ceño.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada volviéndose para dejar caer sobre su rostro que lucía un hermoso bronceado una lluvia de besos y así aligerar su humor, Neil se dejó consentir por su esposa, acariciándole la espalda, las caderas que comenzaban a hacerse más anchas, su cuerpo iba adquiriendo cambios casi imperceptibles pero que él notaba perfectamente pues conocía cada detalle de este, de memoria, sus senos también empezaban a llenarse, ahora lucían más voluptuosos; la acerco más a su cuerpo atrapando su boca en un beso lento y profundo que duro varios minutos, sintiendo la suave brisa del mar, la calidez de las luces del ocaso bañando sus cuerpos, el sonido del oleaje que eran tan relajante.

- ¿En verdad quieres pasar la noche aquí? – Inquirió Vanessa minutos después observando que las ultimas luces del sol se perdían entre las aguas.

- ¡Por supuesto! Tenemos que darle utilidad al regalo de mi hermana y mi cuñado… sino que gracia tiene haberlo traído, un barco no tiene ninguna utilidad amarrado a un muelle y menos uno como este… ya verás que todo estará bien y podremos estrenar ese camarote como se debe – Respondió con optimismo y las últimas palabras llevaban un tono sugerente.

- Esta bien… entonces me asegurare de que lo hagamos, para ello tomare medidas pues no quiero en me dejes en medio de… de algo interesante por salir corriendo hasta el baño para vomitar – Menciono en tono serio pero es sus ojos bailaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Vanessa Leagan? Yo jamás te he dejado a mitad de nada… y esta noche no será la primera vez, tendrían que haber una tormenta que moviese este inmenso velero como un barco de papel para que eso pase y aun así lo dudo – Indico con seguridad viendo como ella se alejaba - ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto mirándola desconcertado.

- Ya regreso… voy a tomar mis precauciones – Contesto desapareciendo por la puerta que llevaba a interior del bote.

Un minuto después la vio salir con un envase en sus manos y una cuerda que se hallaba atada a este mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa y su miraba brillaba, se acercó a la baranda y lanzo el envase que al ser de metal se hundió de inmediato, le pidió que le ayudara a subirlo y el chico sin hacer preguntas aunque tenía varias dándole vueltas en la cabeza lo hizo mirándola.

- ¿Para qué es esto? – Inquirió al fin mientras ella tapaba el envase y le quitaba la cuerda.

- Para tus nauseas, no existe un mejor remedio en todo el mundo que este… bueno el limón también es bueno, pero esto las corta enseguida y más si son causadas con el balanceo de las mareas – Levanto la mirada dejando libre una carcajada al ver la de él – Confía en mí, esto te ayudara mucho mi vida – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno… tú eres la experta en este lugar y confió en ti plenamente – Dijo acariciándole la mejilla y tomó el envase de sus manos. - ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto de nuevo.

- Completamente, vamos adentro te voy a preparar una cena exquisita que podemos comer a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, ya verás lo hermosa que es la noche en este lugar, no podrá creer la cantidad de estrellas que se miran desde aquí – Indico caminando con él.

- Lo mismo pienso cuando me llevas a la cima mientras hacemos el amor… no puedo creer la cantidad que me muestras – Susurro rodeándola con un brazo mientras caminaban.

- Pues esta noche las veras mucho más de cerca, te voy a consentir mucho para que te repongas de este día… puedes observar el cielo… - Decía y las ultimas frases se las susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Neil dejo ver una amplia sonrisa al escucharlas al tiempo que un brillo se instalaba en sus ojos, también se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído que la hizo sonrojarse, pero eso paso rápido pues él le había enseñado que no existía nada de malo en entregarse por completo a la persona que se amaba y ellos dos lo hacían, se amaban profundamente.

Marión aprovecho que Joshua estaba dormido y que Manuelle cuidaba de él y de Fabrizio, para salir a comer esos dulces que habían llamado su atención, nunca los había probado, pero desde que los vio las ganas de comerlos no la abandonaban, tanto que hasta había soñado con estos, solo que le quedaba poco tiempo para salir, pero esta vez los antojos que se despertaban ante el embarazo eran mucho más fuertes que ella, solo eran tres cuadras por lo que prefirió caminar, así se distraería un poco, llevaba más de un mes en Londres y no conocía nada, porque en la entrada del hospital la esperaba el auto dispuesto por el teniente, este la dejaba en el edificio e igualmente la regresaba al hospital.

Al llegar al local pidió uno para probarlos y pues su vista no engeñaba a su paladar eran realmente deliciosos, pidió tres más para llevar, mientras degustaba uno con unas ganas incontrolables, el señor al saber que eran caprichos del embarazo, le coloco uno más en el envase, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, pues apenas había aprendido algunas palabras en inglés, salía del local cuando una mujer entraba, pero al parecer estaba hablando con un hombre que estaba en un carro estacionado en la acera y no se percató de la rubia a quien no le dio tiempo de esquivarla y los dulces inminentemente se escaparon de sus manos estrellándose en el suelo.

Marión quedo con la vista en los dulces regados y sus ganas por comerlos aumentaban y lo peor era que no tenía más dinero, pues solo llevo lo necesario.

- Disculpa… muchacha. – Acoto una mujer de unos treinta años.

- No… no se preocupe… - Susurro la rubia sin desviar la mirada de los dulces.

- Es que venía algo distraída… que vergüenza, déjame comprarte otros. – Le Dijo buscando el dinero en su cartera estilo sobre.

- Oh… no, no hace falta… no se preocupe. – Le hizo saber Marión mirándola a la cara percatándose de que era una mujer realmente hermosa y elegante.

- No de ninguna manera… - Acoto tomándola por la muñeca y le sonreía haciendo que sus ojos grises brillaran.

- Señora… - Ya no sabía que más decir pues había utilizados casi todo el repertorio de las únicas palabras en inglés que sabía, por lo que se arriesgó. – No hablo mucho ingles… soy francesa. – Acoto en su idioma.

- No hay problema… - Le dijo la mujer en francés. – Seguro tenías ganas de comértelos… - Acercándose hasta la vitrina de pastelería, pidió cinco pasteles y los pagó, se los entregó a la joven y también pidió unos diarios.

- Gracias… no era necesario, aunque si tengo ganas de comerlos… pero se debe al embarazo. – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Embarazo? – Pregunto abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente pues no habían señas de uno. - ¿Qué edad tienes? Quince… dieciséis… - Acoto con media sonrisa impresionada.

- No señora… tengo veintiuno. – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Vaya… no los aparentas… seguro tu esposo debe estar feliz de tener una mujer que se ve tan joven…– Acoto recibiendo el pedido.

- Gracias… bueno mi esposo también es joven, solo tiene veintitrés años… - Acoto en un susurro.

- Son una pareja bastante joven… me tengo que ir, de nuevo disculpa… espero que disfrutes los dulces, déjale uno a tu esposo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me encantaría pero no puede comerlos… - Se apresuró a responder ante la mirada de la mujer. – Es que está enfermo… estoy con él en el hospital que está a unas cuadras. – Acoto con media sonrisa triste.

- Lo siento de verdad… pero seguro mejorara pronto… ¿Si quieres puedo llevarte? – Pregunto.

- Gracias señora, muchas gracias por sus deseos. – Le respondió verdaderamente agradecida.

- ¿Vamos? – Le hizo señas para caminar juntas, Marión se percató de que la mujer era mucho más alta que ella.

- Gracias señora, pero prefiero caminar eso me ayuda a distraerme... es usted muy amable. – Hablaba mientras caminaban, la mujer se detuvo al lado de un flamante auto y dentro había un hombre que la esperaba, pensó que sería su esposo, un hombre también muy elegante, pero tenía un aire de altanería que no le gusto para nada.

- No es nada… espero que tu esposo mejore pronto, ¿Podría pasar a visitarte?… Claro si estás de acuerdo. – Le pregunto.

- Si claro, señora solo tiene que preguntar por Marión en la recepción y enseguida me harán saber… así conoce a mi esposo y a mi hijo… tengo otro de cinco años. – Acoto sonriente.

- Vaya… no perdieron el tiempo… - Dijo sonriendo, la rubia se sonrojo, pero no se avergonzó. – Espero poder ir a visitarte y conocer tu esposo e hijo mañana por la tarde… ten cuidado. – Dijo subiéndose al auto.

- Seguro… de nuevo gracias. – Hizo un ademan de despedida y se encamino de regreso al hospital. Mientras que el auto en el que se subió la mujer, se puso en marcha.

- ¿Interactuando con el proletariado Antonella? – Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

- Adriano deja la ridiculez, pues es que tropecé con la chica e hice que se le cayeran unos dulces… además me cae bien, parece una niña y tiene veintiún años… no sé algo en ella me agrado. – Acoto desviando la mirada al camino.

- No me digas que tu orientación sexual se está desviando. – Dijo abriendo el diario.

- El hecho de que no me acueste contigo, no quiere decir que me hayan dejado de gustar los hombres. – Respondió sin desviar la mirada de la calle, mientras decidía que al día siguiente iría hasta el hospital a ofrecer su ayuda a la chica, la verdad es que se veía de escasos recursos, tal vez necesitaba ayuda con su esposo.

Después de ver los primeros rayos de sol juntos y maravillosamente cansados tras haber hecho el amor por segunda vez esa noche, subieron hasta la habitación que ocupaba él, para dormir un poco, después de darse una ducha se acostaron juntos, uno frente al otro observándose y dándose tiernas caricias; ella estaba renuente a hacerlo pues no deseaba despertar y descubrir que todo esto había sido un sueño como ya le había sucedido en el pasado, así que él opto por desnudarse de nuevo y dormir de esta manera pues si ella despertaba desnuda y no lo encontraba a su lado cuando despertase por cualquier motivo no le quedarían dudas que todo esto era real, la chica se sorprendió ante el método de él… pero al sentir su calidez se rindió por completo, abrazada a su cuerpo y descansado su cabeza en el amplio y fuerte pecho de él. Cuando despertaron era casi mediodía. Él lo hizo primero y se perdió en la imagen que ella le ofrecía, el cabello esparcido sobre la almohada en ligero desorden, brillante y sedoso, las largas y tupidas pestañas que descansaban sobre las mejillas que mostraba una ligera capa de rubor, contrastando a la perfección con las pecas que aun seguían adornando su nariz, aunque eran muy pocas comparadas con las del pasado, sus labios suaves, voluptuoso con ese rosa tan hermoso que los hacia lucir tan provocativos, su cuello largo y delgado, blanco como el nácar y suave como la seda, bajo la mirada y llego hasta sus pechos apenas cubiertos por la delicada sabana de algodón su pecho se hincho lleno de orgullo y deseo al ser consciente que esa hermosa mujer que dormía a su lado era suya, completamente suya, en alma, corazón y cuerpo… ¡Dios cuanto había disfrutado de ese esplendido cuerpo! Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos, se rendía ante sus caricias y al mismo tiempo lo hacia rendirse a él por completo, dejo libre un suspiro sintiendo su corazón latir lleno de emoción; la vio moverse entre las sabanas. Ella parpadeo varias veces para ajustar sus ojos a la luz que entraba por el ventanal con fuerza iluminando toda la habitación, cuando al fin logro hacerlo se encontró con la mirada de él que lucía brillante y sonriente paseándose por su rostro.

- Buenos días – Susurro dándole un beso en los labios.

- Buenos días… si me abrazas serán mejores – Susurro pegándose a él como una gata.

Él dejo libre una carcajada que lleno de alegría y vida todo el lugar y la envolvió con sus brazos mientras le daba suaves besos en los labios, las mejillas, los hombros deleitándose con la piel de ella, aun con todo lo que había pasado anoche no lograba creer que esto fuese verdad y aunque se lo decía a ella una y otra vez, su corazón sentía estallar de felicidad al ser consciente que ciertamente ella estaba allí junto a él y que además habían hecho el amor, que se habían entregado por completo… que estaban juntos. Ella lo beso de la misma manera para confirmarle a su corazón que todo esto era cierto, aun sentía su cuerpo vibrar al recordar todo lo ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior, esa maravillosa entrega que habían compartido y aunque siempre imagino que seria extraordinaria, sus pensamientos no llegaron ni acercarse a todas las sensaciones y las emociones que él despertó en ella.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto separándose un poco de él.

- Por lo alto del sol… debe ser mediodía – Contesto con tranquilidad acostándola sobre su pecho de nuevo mientras le acariciaba los hombros.

- ¡Mediodía! – Exclamo horrorizada levándose con rapidez y al percatarse que estaba desnuda, regreso con una sabana para envolverse con esta.

- ¿A dónde cree que va señorita? – Inquirió el jalándola por un brazo y trayéndola de regreso a la cama en un solo movimiento, ella parecía una muñeca de trapo que se estremeció cuando sus cuerpos chocaron – Disculpe señora… - Se corrigió mostrando esa sonrisa de medio lado con los ojos brillante por el deseo que despertó verla desnuda.

- ¡Terry debemos bajar! Seguramente ya la señora paso por mi habitación y se dio cuenta que yo no estaba allá… ¡Oh por Dios lo que debe estar pensando! – Dijo sonrojándose ferozmente.

- Pecosa… amor no te angusties, mira Sophia sabe que yo acostumbro a levantarme tarde… es probable que piense que anoche no dormir bien por la tormenta – Decía pero al ver la turbación en los ojos de ella se apresuró a agregar. – Ella se fue ayer a casa de su hija para acompañarla por la tormenta, lo mas seguro es que aun no hayan regresado y si lo hicieron… entonces no han pasado por tu habitación pensado que lo mejor era dejarte descansar del viaje – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos para brindarle confianza.

- Eso seria genial… ¿Pero si no paso así Terry? ¿Si ella fue a mi habitación y se dio cuenta que yo no pase la noche allí? – Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No lo hizo pecosa, deja ya de preocuparte por favor… si Sophia hubiese entrado a tu habitación y no te encuentra allí te aseguro que ya hubiese echado esa puerta abajo en compañía de un cura para casarnos – Indico un poco divertido por la cara de su pecosa.

- Supongamos que es como tú dices y ella decidió dejarme descansar… entonces tú debes bajar primero y averiguar si noto lo que… si noto algo – Indico mirándolo a los ojos – Mientras yo iré a mi habitación para cambiarme y prepararme para bajar – Agrego en tono seguro.

Él dejo ver una gran sonrisa tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos para comerse su boca en un beso que los mantuvo unidos cerca de un minuto hasta que Candy recobro su cordura y aunque renuente se separó de él pidiéndole que se comportase… al menos hasta que estuviesen solos de nuevo. Minutos después ella escuchaba que llamaban a su puerta, sintiendo que los nervios hacían estragos en su interior pues estaba casi segura que la mujer notaria lo ocurrido anoche, se sentó frente al tocador mientras cepillaba sus cabellos de manera casual y dio la orden para entrar.

- Tengo noticias pecosa – Dijo él entrado a la habitación con un sobre en su mano y frutas en la otra, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabe que pasamos la noche juntos? – Le pregunto angustiada.

- No… la verdad no sabe nada y dudo que se entere, Michael trajo esta nota que lanzo por la rendija de la puerta de la cocina, donde Sophia me informa que esta mañana amaneció indispuesta, su hija hizo llamar al medico y este le indico reposo por varios días, así que debe permanecer en cama, que si necesito ayuda su hija vendrá de inmediato, solo tengo que enviarle una nota con Michael, que el joven nos visitara a diario después de la escuela para encargarse de los establos como siempre – Contesto releyendo el contenido de la carta y resumiéndose a ella – Todo esto solo nos confirma algo… tendré que cocinar para ti pecosa – Agrego frunciendo el ceño.

- No será necesario señor Grandchester, para su información yo también sé cocinar y se me da muy bien, aprendí de uno de los mejores – Señalo levantando la barbilla.

- Creo que eso es algo… que no me apetece mucho comprobar – Dijo colocando los ojos en blanco – Lo que si me interesa es saber quien tuvo la paciencia para enseñarte – Inquirió.

- ¡Terry eres insoportable! Pues déjame decirte que cocino muy bien y vas a lamentar cuando me veas comer mientras tú pasas hambre por burlarte de mi… y me enseño a cocinar Albert, es muy bueno, seguramente mas que tú y por lo tanto yo también lo soy – Indico mirándolo.

- Albert… ya decía yo que no podía ser nadie más que él, Albert es la raíz de la paciencia – Menciono dejando libre una carcajada al ver que ella fruncía el ceño.

- Te divierte mucho hacerme enfadar, veamos si te sigue divirtiendo cuando te deje pasando hambre durante toda la tarde señor perfecto – Esbozo caminando para salir de la habitación.

- No te enojes pecosa… es que me encanta ver como se marcan tus pecas cuando pones esta cara – Esbozo rodeándola con sus brazos regalándole una hermosa sonrisa – Para hacer las paces te voy a invitar a un lugar que sé te encanta, pasaremos toda la tarde allí y prometo portarme bien - Agrego dándole suaves besos en los labios.

- ¿Me invitas a un picnic? – Pregunto emocionada mirándolo a los ojos.

- Como en los viejos tiempos – Respondió sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¡Ah te amo! ¡Te amo Terry! – Exclamo riendo de felicidad llenándolo de besos.

Después de una hora se encontraban sobre el lomo de Jofiel cabalgando despacio para admirar el paisaje, a momentos se daban besos cargados de ternura, susurrándose palabras de amor, mirándose a los ojos para llenarse de esa calidez que el amor les ofrecía. Al fin llegaron hasta ese lugar que habían declarado como suyo desde hacia mucho, este lucia exactamente igual el prado de un verde intenso colmado por miles de narcisos que se movían al compas de la brisa, el lago frente a ellos se mostraba calmado y trasparente como un cristal, a lo lejos las montañas que mantenían sus cimas nevadas a pesar de estar ya en verano, la suave brisa movía sus cabellos mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hasta un claro cerca del lago para colocar la manta que ella había traído, mientras el ubicaba en un lugar seguro la cesta con la comida, el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto alejando cualquier rastro de la intensa tormenta que había tenido lugar la noche anterior. Él se sentó estirando sus piernas apoyando una de sus manos mientras con la otra le hacia un ademan a ella para que se acercase, la chica no lo pensó dos veces y se pego al cuerpo de él dejando embriagar por ese maravilloso aroma que la hacia soñar, todo esto era perfecto, deseaba quedarse aquí… con él y dejar el mundo fuera de este paraíso donde se encontraban ahora.

- Gracias… - Susurro levantando los ojos para mirarlo.

- Gracias… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto sin comprender.

- Por traerme aquí… por tu amor, por soportar mis inseguridades, por todo lo que me has dado Terry… justo en este momento pienso que esto es demasiado para mi, que tú eres demasiado… - Intentaba decir cuando él la detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Candy no digas eso… nunca vuelvas a decir eso, amor yo te amo por lo que eres y la verdad no puedo creer que no lo veas aun, Candy eres maravillosa mi vida, yo soy quien debería darte las gracias por amarme como lo haces… por abrazarme como lo haces y llenarme de seguridad, solo tú sabes quien soy realmente Candy, solo tú tienes el poder para salvarme de cualquier pesadilla… tu amor me hace fuerte mi vida y no te imaginas cuan agradecido estoy con la vida por haberme dado esta oportunidad, estaba dispuesto a regresar y luchar por ti, solo necesitaba un tiempo y también deseaba dártelo a ti… pero no pensaba renunciar pecosa, no podría hacerlo nunca, tú estuviste presente en mis pensamientos cada instante durante este tiempo lejos… no podía dormir recordando cada momento y cuando al fin lo conseguía era para soñar contigo, te buscaba en cada amanecer, en los atardeceres… en las noches estrelladas… te buscaba entre mis sabanas Candy, deseando con todas mis fuerzas encontrarte allí y aferrarme a ti, mi vida lo único que he deseado desde que te conozco es estar junto a ti – Expreso con la voz ronca por las emociones.

Ella sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza por cada una de las palabras que él le dedicaba, se acercó para tomar los labios del chico en un beso lento y profundo, un beso maravilloso que los hizo suspirar a ambos, mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Él comenzó a darle forma a su cintura y sus caderas con una mano al tiempo que se apoderaba de su boca con pasión, enredando sus dedos en la brillante cabellera de Candy, poco a poco la fue acostando hasta quedar ambos tendidos sobre la manta a cuadros, el deseo comenzaba a embargarlos de nuevo y sus corazones corrían desbocados, dejando libre gemidos y jadeos que les anunciaba cuan cerca estaban de dejarse llevar por la pasión. El joven llevo su mano hasta el borde del vestido de ella y muy despacio comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la tela, sintiéndola estremecer ante el roce de sus dedos y dejar libre un gemido dentro de su boca, continuo su camino hasta que encontró un obstáculo en su camino, abandono los labios de Candy para deleitarse con el maravilloso sabor de su cuello, sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella y estaba por superar la barrera que representaba su ropa interior cuando la escucho hablar.

- Terry… Terry espera… amor – Susurro haciéndolo detenerse.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto tensándose y busco de inmediato sus ojos.

- Es… es que estamos… no podemos hacer el amor aquí Terry, alguien puede pasar y vernos, estamos en pleno día… no es correcto – Respondió con voz pausada viéndolo.

- Pecosa... estamos a kilómetros de cualquier lugar civilizado, además para expresar el amor que sentimos no es necesario mantener un horario, podemos hacerlo cuando nuestros cuerpos y corazones así lo deseen… es natural mi vida, no tiene nada de malo – Explico mirándola con ternura mientras la acariciaba.

- Terry las personas no… no hacen esto cuando se les antoje o en lugares donde puedan ser vistos, de verdad amor alguien podría vernos – Dijo luchando por hacerle entender.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón… me pareció ver a alguien cerca de aquí… - Indico incorporándose un poco.

- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto ella nerviosa bajando la falda de su vestido.

- Allá… si los acabo de ver, son dos… creo que son estudiantes del San Pablo – Contesto colocándose de pie y tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Alumnos del San Pablo? Pero… ¿Ya están de vacaciones? ¿No es muy pronto para que estén aquí? – Lanzo una avalancha de preguntas mientras el joven la guiaba hasta estar cerca del lago y allí se detuvieron mientras él miraba a todos lados.

- Sabia que los había visto… míralos allí están – Señalo triunfante observando sus reflejos en las aguas del lago que se los mostraba como si se tratase de un espejo.

- ¡Terry esos somos nosotros! – Exclamo ella sintiéndose engañada como una niña.

- Por supuesto ¿No somos nosotros acaso alumnos del San Pablo? – Inquirió divertido.

- Ex alumnos y además estoy segura que las monjas se volverían locas si escuchan lo que acabas de decir, estamos un poco crecidos para ser parte del plantel no te parece… creo que el uniforme ya no te quedaría como antes – Dijo ella mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- Pues a mi me encantaría verte como esa falda que usabas o cambiándote entre los arbustos – Expuso en tono casual rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Esa vez me dijiste que no me habías mirado… se supone que eras un caballero y no debías andar espiando a las señoritas – Menciono con reproche.

- No estaba espiando a nadie pecosa, tú solita llegaste para cambiarte en ese lugar… debiste haber buscado uno mas apropiado, estabas a plena luz del día y expuesta a que alguien te viese… en resumidas cuentas yo solo fui un espectador casual… pudo haber sido cualquiera – Informo adoptando una postura erguida.

- Pero aun así… - Él la callo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Candice White Andley… próximamente de Grandchester, puedes dejar de hacer berrinches para que podamos volver a lo que nos ocupaba hacia un momento por favor – Pidió mirándola a los ojos mientras llevaba una mano hasta la nuca de la joven para acariciarla con suavidad.

Ante la caricia ella cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro relajándose completamente, él la tomo entre sus brazos y regresando hasta la manta donde la deposito muy despacio, ella quedo tendida observándolo mientras él de rodillas se quito la camisa y la lanzo junto a la cesta, sin dejar de mirarla, viendo como Candy se humedecía los labios con la punta de su lengua logrando con esto que la deseara aun mas, llevo sus manos hasta las piernas de ella y comenzó a subir la seda de su vestido muy despacio, rozando suavemente y conteniendo un gemido dentro del pecho al ver como su delicada piel se erizaba, ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, solo un instante cuando sintió las manos de Terry adueñarse de su ropa interior y comenzar a despojarla de estas, ese poder que emanaba de él, esa sensualidad era… tan extraordinaria que la estaba volviendo loca de deseo, no sabia si esto estaba bien o mal, solo sabia que necesitaba sentirlo; con un movimiento rápido él saco la prenda de sus pies arrojándola junto a su camisa y elevo una de las piernas de ella para depositar un beso en esta, largo y húmedo. Ella dejo libre un jadeo y llevo sus manos para mantener el vestido en su lugar al notar que este se deslizaba, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando Terry abrió la boca y trazo una línea con su lengua hasta llegar a su rodilla y darle un beso en esa zona tan sensible detrás de esta, su mano continuo el camino hasta la feminidad de ella que ya se encontraba húmeda y cálida, el cuerpo de Candy respondió de inmediato arqueándose y de sus labios salió una secuencia de gemidos maravillosos. Él noto como los ojos de ella se oscurecieron de inmediato y sus labios tomaron un tono mas rojo, también pudo notar que sus pezones se habían erguido, se retiro de su interior muy despacio y coloco la pierna junto a la otra mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla en los labios, pero Candy actuó primero, se apoyó en los codos para levantarse y atrapar los labios de él en un beso intenso y profundo, él sentía el deseo creer rápidamente en su interior, la tomó por la cintura con un brazo mientras sus manos buscaba la manera de deshacerse de su pantalón, ella noto lo que él intentaba hacer y llevo sus manos para ayudarlo, con rapidez desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera.

Terry se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de ella bajándole el pantalón, le encantaba ver como poco a poco Candy se mostraba mas desinhibida, como dejado de lado los prejuicios morales y se entregaba a este sentimiento por completo. La chica jalo con rapidez el cordón de la ropa interior de él mientras Terry se encargaba de desabrochar los botones de su vestido, dejando libre sus hombros y besándolos con pasión, al tiempo que sus manos se perdían en la espalda de la chica y su boca viajaba hasta su cuello donde besaba, lamia y mordía suavemente haciéndola estremecer, después regreso a su boca abriendo sus labios con un movimiento sensual de su lengua, entrando y llegando a cada espacio, haciéndola gemir al tiempo que él también lo hacia, llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica para elevarlas un poco, tomo el vestido haciendo dos puños con sus manos y se lo quito con rapidez dejándolo completamente desnuda, separándose un poco para terminar de desvestirse pero cuando sus ojos captaron la imagen de Candy con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, cubriéndole sutilmente los senos, sus labios rojos y algo hinchando por los besos, sus ojos verde intenso y brillantes… su desnudez era perfecta, su cuerpo parecía irradiar luz… esa imagen lo dejo sin aliento. Ella llevo una mano hasta el pecho de él acariciándolo muy despacio mirándose a los ojos… era como si el tiempo se hubiese suspendido y solo podían escuchar el latido de sus corazones, Candy acorto la distancia y tomó los labios de Terry en un beso que los hizo elevarse, llevando sus manos hasta el cuello del chico y subiendo lentamente a su nuca para deslizar sus dedos entre el cabello de él, haciéndolo gemir con esa caricia. Él la tomo por la cintura para colocarse de pie muy despacio sin dejar de besarla, subiendo sus manos entre la cascada de oro que eran sus rizos y que la brisa movía ligeramente, hasta llegar a su cuello posándose en este para crear maravillosas caricias, mientras las manos de ella descendían por la espalda de él, deleitándose en cada musculo bajo su piel, en cada espacio de esta, dejando libre suspiros y gemidos, llego hasta el trasero de él que era lo que mantenían aun los pantalones en su cuerpo, con suavidad y sin analizar lo que estaba haciendo, solo dejándose llevar comenzó a deslizar sus manos por sus glúteos fuertes y redondos, perfectos… todo en él era perfecto, bajo el pantalón de Terry llevándose con este también la ropa interior del chico para dejarlo magistralmente, maravillosamente… hermosamente desnudo. Él sintió como la tela cayo quedando en un montón a sus pies, los movió ligeramente liberándose de estas y la acerco a su cuerpo amarrándola en un abrazo, temblando cuando sus cuerpos chocaron a causa de esa corriente que los recorrió por completo, perdiéndose en ese beso maravilloso que los hacia volar, podía sentir que lo hacían, estaban volando uno en brazos del otro… el cielo se le mostraba pleno y maravilloso, el sol los envolvía con sus cálidos rayos, la brisa los acariciaba.

- Ámame Terry… tú eres mi mejor momento, mi felicidad, mi esperanza… eres todo mi vida, todo… te amo tanto, te voy a amar siempre – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho y las lagrimas bailando en sus ojos. Nunca soñó ser tan feliz como lo era ahora, con tener todo esto… tenerlo a él de nuevo.

- Tú también lo eres todo para mi Candy, no necesito nada mas si estas a mi lado… jamás me separare de ti, jamás mi vida… te amo pecosa, te amo… te amo… - Esbozo compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de ella, las emociones que estaban a flor de piel, esa unión que tenían, era como si estuviesen unidos por algo tan fuerte que podían ver con total claridad lo que estaba sintiendo el otro… él sabia lo que ella sentía y esta feliz, tan feliz de tenerla aquí.

Comenzaron a besarse con pasión, con ternura, con amor, con urgencia; llegaron hasta la manta, tendidos mirándose a los ojos mientras recorrían sus cuerpos con suaves caricias, tan suaves como la brisa que los envolvía a ambos, las mismas que movían de un lado a otro los narcisos que los rodeaban, las aguas del lago que creaban la melodía perfecta. Él se coloco encima de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo, separando con sus piernas muy despacio las de ella, que cedió de inmediato acariciándole la espalda, compartiendo besos lentos, apenas roces de labios. Terry comenzó a empujar poco a poco sus caderas contra las de ella, frotando sus intimidades para estimularla, haciendo que el deseo comenzaba a hacer ebullición dentro de ambos creciendo y creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba, bajo lentamente y se apodero de los pechos de Candy con besos cálidos y profundos, tomando el pezón completamente con su boca, creando una presión maravillosa con sus labios al tiempo que le acariciaba las caderas y ella enredaba sus manos en la cabellera castaña. Ella sentía de nuevo esa presión adueñarse de todo su cuerpo, esa necesidad avasallante de sentirlo unido a su cuerpo, colmándola… comenzó a moverse debajo de él para captar su atención al tiempo que le susurraba palabras de amor al oído mezcladas con jadeos y gemidos, pidiéndole con besos y con caricias que terminara con esa tortura, con esa sensación de desamparo que sentía al no tenerlo dentro de ella, aferro sus manos a los hombros de él con fuerza sintiendo que se quemaba y ese roce que él le brindaba no era suficiente, necesitaba mas… mucho mas.

- Terry… amor… quiero tenerte, no me hagas esperar… mi cielo… mi vida… necesito sentirte dentro de mi… - Susurraba entre gemidos tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

- Las señoritas decentes no piden esas cosas Candice… - Esbozo con una gran sonrisa mientras sujetaba sus caderas y él mismo buscaba una posición para tomarla.

- ¡Ah, ya cállate! – Exclamo con reproche sujetándolo de los hombros y buscando su boca para fundirse en esta con un beso igual de necesitado, pero se separo de inmediato cuando sintió a Terry entrar en ella y llegar muy profundo en un movimiento lento pero seguro que la lleno por completo, alejando esa sensación de urgencia que la embargaba - ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es maravilloso, te amo, te amo! – Expresó emocionada y aliviada, besando uno de los hombros de él que mostraba la tensión de sus músculos por mantener el control.

- Gracias por lo de Dios… y ahora relájate que apenas estamos comenzando, tenemos toda la tarde y pienso aprovechar cada minuto – Menciono apoderándose de su boca con un beso voraz e intenso que la hechizo envolviéndola en una nube de emociones y sensaciones maravillosas, mientras su cuerpo pareció adquirir vida propia y empezó a entregarse a él sin restricciones, solo dejándose llevar y disfrutándolo plenamente.

Terry la estaba llevando al cielo con ese movimiento cadencioso que marcaban sus caderas, entrando lenta… muy lentamente dentro de ella, llegando tan profundo que su cuerpo se arqueaba sin poder evitarlo, penetrándola de manera rítmica, combinando sus movimientos, suaves y profundos que la hacían estremecerse para después acelerarlos uno tras otro y otro que la hacían retorcerse de placer y cuando ella sentía que estaba tan cerca de alcanzar la cima, cuando todo comenzaba a llenarse de luz, él los reducía de nuevo… llevando a un mar de placer y necesidad que le estaba robando la cordura, ya no soportaba mas que él la llevase tan alto… a punto de tocar las nubes y luego la alejase, enredo sus piernas a las de él y llevo sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda para apoyarse en esta al tiempo que movía sus caderas para salir a su encuentro y encontrar eso que él se estaba negando a darle, lo sintió tensarse y dejar libre un gemido ronco que salió desde el centro de su pecho, tomo eso como un avance y elevo un poco mas su pelvis, sintiéndolo llegar aun mas profundo. Él no pudo soportarlo mas y la penetro con ímpetu varias veces hasta sentir que su propio cuerpo comenzaba a liberarse presa de fuertes espasmos dentro de ella, lo había vencido… ella lo había vencido y él estaba feliz por ello, pues su pecosa le había regalado el cielo, llevándolo a volar junto a ella.

* * *

****_**Cuando te pienso se desatan atractores extraños,  
mi cuerpo se desplaza,  
se hace trizas en todas direcciones para encontrarte.  
Y así vuelvo a nacer cuando te abrazo.  
En el microclima de tu piel  
mis briznas se conjugan con verbos desconocidos,  
se recomponen  
lejos de las palabras párvulas y huérfanas.**_

_**Así vuelvo a nacer**_  
_**con los poros imantados de ti.**_  
_**Tu piel tira de ellos en la distancia.**_  
_**Hundo mis pies en tu océano,**_  
_**me abandono a la química de las pasiones,**_  
_**y a un solo movimiento tuyo**_  
_**se ordenan mis hormonas, mis células, mis glándulas,**_  
_**en el concierto del deseo sin ataduras**_  
_**ni sintaxis.**_

_**Y creo más en ti**_  
_**que en el silencio sobrecogido de las catedrales.**_  
_**Contigo sobrepaso el umbral de todas las incertidumbres,**_  
_**en ti el cobijo, el dintel,**_  
_**mi bóveda, mi ménsula, mi arquitrabe gozoso,**_  
_**me edificas, me construyes, me sostienes.**_

_**El metropolitano ruge debajo de mi casa**_  
_**como un dragón de horario estremecido**_  
_**y yo me protejo en la fortaleza de tus extremidades,**_  
_**vadeo un río toda la noche para buscar el refugio de tu origen.**_

_**Tú mi atmósfera, mi espacio abierto**_  
_**para entrar y salir sin centinela.**_  
_**Traes un aire nuevo entre tus labios**_  
_**y ya no sé respirar fuera de ti.**_

_**Imán de ti... Amalia Iglesias.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	151. Capitulo 46 parte 3

**Capítulo 46**

**Parte 3**

El canto de los pájaros y la suave brisa que los envolvía, los despertó horas después pues terminaron por quedarse dormidos, se encontraban abrazados y aunque este lugar no era tan cómodo como una cama, ellos se encontraban tan relajados que ese no fue impedimento para que se sumiesen en un profundo sueño después de hacer el amor con tanto ímpetu que habían quedado completamente rendidos y satisfechos. Ella fue la primera en despertar esta vez, se movió un poco para apoyarse en su brazo y poder deleitarse en con la imagen de Terry, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro llena de ternura mientras sus ojos se paseaban por los pómulos estilizados y marcados de él, sus ojos que aun cerrados eran maravillosos, su nariz recta y hermosa, sus labios tan provocativos, suaves… los deseaba tanto y esa mandíbula tan fuerte y masculina que le encantaba besar, acariciar y que ya había hasta mordido en varias oportunidades cuando hacían el amor con esa locura que él desataba en ella cada vez que la hacia entregarle todo y que también le entregado todo; llevaba tanto dentro del corazón para darle a él que una vida no le alcanzaría, junto a él el tiempo… sencillamente no existía, la hacia volar con solo tocarla, con un beso… esos besos que hacían que todo fuese perfecto, que todo lo demás desapareciese y nada mas fuese consciente de él y de ese amor que le brindaba, llenándola de seguridad, no necesitaba hablar para hacerle saber lo que sentía, sus miradas parecían hablarle y las suyas a él… era como si estuviesen unidos mas allá de este amor, mas allá de lo físico, era algo tan poderoso, tan hermoso. Llevo una mano hasta el rostro de él para delinearlo con la punta de sus dedos, un toque tan sutil como un suspiro, pero que para ella era maravilloso, pues esto comenzaba a erradicar por completo de su alma ese dolor que sintió tiempo atrás cuando lo creyó perdido, las sombras y el frio se esfumaba como por arte de magia, a medida que en su corazón y su mente se iba concretando la idea de tenerlo aquí junto a ella, que ese hombre que dormía profundamente a su lado era Terruce Grandchester, su malcriado, engreído y maravilloso Terry del San Pablo, él mismo que la ayudo a superar la muerte de Anthony, aquel que se marcho del colegio abandonando una vida de lujos y seguridad para salvarla de que su familia adoptiva la repudiase y para buscar su propio camino, el mismo que había logrado conseguir sus sueños y le había pedido que fuese su novia a través de cartas… él era tan especial, no existía en este mundo un hombre como Terry Grandchester… podía ser físicamente idéntico, pero estaba segura que Fabrizio Di Carlo debió ser muy diferente al amor de su vida… o tal vez tenían cosas en común, pero jamás serian idénticos, Terry era único – Pensaba cuando lo vio moverse y parpadear un par de veces, de inmediato extendió su mano buscándola.

- Aquí estoy… solo estaba mirándote… y… no puedo entender como no lo vi antes, como no note quien eras realmente, siempre fuiste tú… cada instante que compartimos estabas allí, frente a mi… todos los demás en cuanto te vieron fue en lo primero que pensaron, puedo jurarlo y si no dijeron nada fue para no pasar por locos, pero lo pensaron Terry… yo también lo hice, en cuanto salí de tu casa en Venecia, le pedí a Albert que me llevase a ver el mar, cuando llegamos salí corriendo y comencé a gritar que eras tú… que habías regresado, que estabas vivo; pero después no sé que paso… simplemente me bloquee, entonces me aferre a lo contrario, me esforcé por creer que no eras tú y trataba de darle una explicación que le diese fundamento a lo que yo deseaba creer – Dijo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Él llevo una mano hasta su mejilla acariciándola suavemente para alejar esa sombra que empezaba a cubrirla de nuevo, se coloco de lado apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano mientras se acercaba para darle un suave beso en los labios y con la otra le brindaba caricias a su cuello y nuca, ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa dejándose llevar y haciendo el beso mas profundo, deleitándose con esas caricias que Terry hacia con su lengua dentro de su boca, invitándola a seguirlo ella también, llevo una mano hasta el pecho del joven rozándolo con suavidad.

- Ya no pienses mas en eso por favor pecosa, ya paso… ahora estamos juntos y lo estaremos siempre mi amor – Susurro entre besos sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Lo sé… lo sé Terry, es solo que… en el fondo yo sabia que eras tú, por eso te deje entrar… por eso te abrí mi alma y me entregue a ti, solo que no podía hacerlo por completo… ¡Era una locura! Tú recuerdo era lo que me impedía hacerlo… es decir, tú me impedías que me diera a ti por completo… ahora que veo al pasado, todo esto me parece tan absurdo ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así? – Preguntaba desconcertada.

- Tal vez… no sé… tal vez era porque una parte de ti necesitaba confirmar que era realmente yo y no te imaginas cuanto agradezco que hayamos tenido la paciencia y la fortaleza para esperar Candy, lo mas seguro es que hubiera terminado odiándome si te entregabas a mi creyéndome Fabrizio Di Carlo, además que tú también lo hubieses hecho, complicándolo todo amor… me haces tan feliz cada vez que susurras mi nombre cuando me encuentro dentro de ti, cuando llegas al clímax y lo gritas… siento mi pecho explotar de emoción – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Y yo me siento liberada al hacerlo… tuve que luchar tantas veces para no llamarte Terry cuando nos dejábamos llevar por la pasión y terminábamos a punto de hacer el amor, era horrible ese debate entre mi corazón y mi razón… - Confeso apenándose.

- Yo podía sentirlo Candy, la tensión que se apoderaba de ti y esa angustia… ese miedo, fue tal palpable esa vez que estuvimos cerca del lago, no te imaginas cuanto me recrimine el haberte llevado a esos extremos, aun sin saber quien era realmente… ya no soportaba mas esa situación, me sentía tan extraviado y a momento también sentía que no podía confiar en nadie… es horrible sentirse así Candy, solo tú eras mi centro, mi fuerza… solo tú me dabas esa paz que me hacia falta, siempre me la has dado mi amor – Él también se confeso.

- Pero ahora todo es distinto Terry, ya no tenemos por qué temer mi vida, yo confió en ti plenamente, siento como si hubiese despertado Terry, también que me puedo arriesgar, lanzarme al vacío con la certeza que tú estarás allí para recibirme… tú eres mi salvación, me has salvado una y otra y otra vez, me envuelves en esa luz que te rodea y siento que nada malo puede pasarme, justo ahora siento eso mi vida, te amo Terruce Grandchester – Expreso abrazándolo y dejando libre un par de lagrimas.

Él la recibió emocionado abrazándola con fuerza, se tendió sobre su espalda y la hizo descansar en su pecho, allí donde su corazón latía lleno de felicidad, sintiendo que un par de lagrimas también rodaban por sus sienes, esto era tan hermoso, tan grande; le besaba el cabello, le acariciaba la espalda, le susurraba palabras de amor, sintiéndose pleno como nunca antes, esta emoción no se compara con ninguna otra que pudiese haber sentido antes. Minutos después ella se incorporo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando sus ropas, pero él tenia algo mas en mente, así que se levanto en un movimiento rápido tomándola por la cintura para levantarla y la abrazo con fuerza mientras la besaba.

- Terry vamos a vestirnos… se nos hace tarde para volver a la casa, por si no lo recuerda tiene una cena que preparar – Dijo ella intentando alejarse para tomar sus ropas.

- No lo he olvidado pecosa, pero antes de ello quiero que me acompañes – Indicó tomándola de la mano para caminar con ella.

- ¿Adonde vamos? Espera no podemos andar desnudos por allí – Protesto y al ver que se encaminaban hacia el lago se paro en seco - ¡No, no, no! ¡Terry esa agua debe estar helada! ¿No estarás pensando en meterte allí? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

- En meterme, no… en meternos los dos, si – Contesto tomándola en brazos.

- ¡No! Nos va a dar hipotermia… Terry es peligroso… espera – Menciono mirándolo.

- No seas miedosa pecosa y vamos a nadar un rato, te va a encantar… después que te acostumbres al agua por supuesto – Señalo divertido al ver el miedo en sus ojos. – Pareces una gata, toda miedosa por un poquito de agua fría, yo me bañe y lo disfrute mucho, es lo mejor para este calor – Agrego entrando al agua muy despacio.

- ¿Calor? ¿Cuál calor Terry? ¡Por Dios si la tarde esta tan fresca! – Acoto.

- El calor que provocas en mi cuerpo cuando te veo desnuda y más aun cuando te tengo así de cerca, me encanta el olor de tu piel, su sabor… - Susurro dándole un beso en los labios que la envolvió de inmediato haciéndola olvidar de todo, hasta que sintió el agua comenzar a cubrir su cuerpo y se estremeció, pero él apretó mas el abrazo sin dejar de besarla, así que ella termino de relajarse por completo.

Terry noto con sorpresa que su arisca pecosa apenas si se inmuto por el agua fría, tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciándole los hombros, la nuca, el cabello, con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía besándolo con pasión; para él ella apenas si resultaba pesada así que se encontraba perfectamente cómodo además al entrar al agua el peso de su cuerpo se hacia mucho mas liviano, estuvieron un par minutos así hasta que ella se separo un poco notando que ya el agua cubría sus cuerpos casi por completo, le dedico una sonrisa al comprobar que esta había resultado realmente agradable, con una señal le pidió que la bajara y él accedió pero de inmediato la amarro a su cuerpo en un abrazo al tiempo que tomaba sus labios de nuevo. Así pasaron el tiempo sumergiéndose, mirándose a los ojos, llenándose de besos y caricias, hasta que él comenzó a hacerle bromas sumergiéndose y saliendo a gran distancia de ella, la verdad era que Terry desde joven había sido un experto nadador, recordó aquel episodio en el cual se lanzo a salvar a Elisa cuando cayo del bote; él se gano una reprimenda cuando menciono que hubiese resultado mejor dejarla ahogarse, la verdad no hablaba en serio, pero no podía evitarlo cuando a su mente llegaba todo lo que la pelirroja le había hecho a Candy en esa oportunidad y aunque ya había pasado mucho de ello se llenaba de rabia al recordarlo; ella logro relajarlo como siempre y también como siempre busco darle una explicación al comportamiento de Elisa alegando que ella estaba enamorada de él.

- Pues yo nunca tendría ojos para alguien como ella, Elisa Leagan era una chica caprichosa, malvada, envidiosa y manipuladora que lo único que deseaba era todo aquello que fuese tuyo – Contesto al comentario de la rubia.

- Pero… si tú no eras mío, es absurdo que ella pensase así – Dijo con una carcajada.

- ¿No era tuyo? Candice White Andley ¡Por supuesto que era tuyo! ¿Acaso me veías coqueteando con alguna otra chica? ¿O en compañía de alguien mas que no fueses tú? No tenia ojos para nadie mas que no fuese una pecosa trepadora de arboles – Expuso ofendido.

- Yo… yo… la verdad no lo había visto así… es que… es tu culpa, tú no parecías tomar nada en serio, te la pasabas molestándome, llamándome por sobre nombres ¡No soy adivina Terry! – Alego en su defensa pero al ver que él seguía en la misma postura – Bueno… para que me perdones prometo cocinar yo esta noche… - Él no la dejo continuar.

- Eso no me convence mucho Candy, debes ser mas generosa conmigo… déjame pedir yo – Se detuvo mientras pensaba - ¡Ya sé! –Exclamo y se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído.

- ¡Terruce! – Esbozo sorprendida y sonrojándose.

- ¿Quieres reivindicarte conmigo o no? – Pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Bueno… si, pero… - Se detuvo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba al agua.

- Lo vas a disfrutar Candy… ambos lo haremos, te lo prometo – Menciono acariciando su vientre por debajo del agua y dándole un beso en el cuello.

- Si… si claro, bueno esta bien… pero yo pondré varias condiciones – Dijo señalándolo con el dedo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Las que desees, estoy completamente abierto a escuchar sugerencia – Expreso con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada rodeándola con los brazos.

- Nada mas a mi, se me ocurre hacer algún tipo de trato contigo… eres muy tramposo Terry… - Decía haciendo pucheros.

- ¡Oye! Yo jamás le he hecho trampas a nadie y menos a ti… por si no lo recuerdas, creo que alguien alguna vez se libró de ser mi esclava gracias a lo generoso que fui – Indico triunfante.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes recordar eso? Creo que… hasta yo lo había olvidado – Menciono sorprendida rodeándolo con sus piernas y con sus brazos pues él la había tomado por la cintura para salir del agua.

- Fue lo primero que recordé cuando comenzó todo el proceso, que termino por aclararme completamente quien era – Contesto de manera casual – Pero no te desvíes del tema, esta noche usted tiene un compromiso conmigo y debe cumplirlo – Sentencio mirándola.

- Ya lo sé… lo sé… solo espero no convertirme en tu cena – Menciono resignada.

- ¡Por Dios pecosa! No te voy a comer… no serás mi cena, bueno no de manera tradicional… solo serás parte del postre y tal vez te de varias mordidas – Indico con toda la intensión de molestarla y al ver la mirada acusadora de ella dejo libre una carcajada, no dijo nada – Esta bien, me ganaste de nuevo, si deseas también puedes hacérmelo a mi y así todo será justo para ambos – Agrego con media sonrisa, la vio vacilar y después mostrar una sonrisa tímida.

La amarro en un abrazo y le dio un beso largo y lento que duro varios minutos, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y los hombros, dejando que sus cuerpos se moviesen al compas de las olas, disfrutando del roce de estos, de ese sentimiento de libertad que los colmaban, alejado de todo, disfrutando de este mundo que habían creado para los dos y que era sencillamente extraordinario, se separaron muy despacio y sus miradas se encontraron fundiéndose el zafiro y el esmeralda, justo como lo hacían los dijes que ambos llevaban en la cadena que adornaba sus cuellos. Después se encaminaron por sus cosas, comieron algunas frutas esperando a secarse un poco con la brisa para vestirse y tomar el camino que los regresaría a la casa para disfrutar de una cena frente a la chimenea, bastante peculiar e interesante como solo podían ser las protagonizadas por ellos dos.

Se conocía el hospital a la perfección, por lo que ya andaba solo por este, conocía cuales eran las aéreas por las que estaba permitido y por las que no transitar, caminaba por el pasillo llevando consigo el libro y reflexionando sobre el final y se dijo que tal vez su padre estaba dormido como Aurora, pero ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo para despertarse?... tenia un plan y era decirle a su madre que cuando no estuviese la enfermera que le diese un beso y así él despertaría como lo hizo Aurora, seguro su padre también se encontró con el alfiler del Hada malvada y se pincho sin darse cuenta por eso había caído en un profundo sueño, por estar cavilando sobre la Bella durmiente se le olvido llamar a la puerta por lo que abrió sin llamar, encontrándose al doctor Gilbert sentado detrás del escritorio, pues venia a entregarle el cuento, pero se sintió apenado al ver que estaba ocupado con otro señor el cual estaba sentando frente al doctor quien miro a Joshua.

- Disculpe doctor… mejor me voy… venia a traerle el libro. – Dijo algo nervioso al tiempo que mostraba el cuento y se disponía a salir.

- No Joshua, no te preocupes pasa. – Le insto el hombre con media sonrisa, por lo que el niño dio varios pasos acercándose hasta el escritorio, el caballero que acompañaba al doctor Gilbert volvió medio cuerpo con un movimiento que para Joshua pareció casi mecánico y este al verlo se quedo observándolo, viendo como su cara se tornaba pálida. – ¿Lo has terminado? – Pregunto sin borrar esa sonrisa, el niño antes de responder miro una vez más al hombre quien lo observaba con insistencia.

- Si señor… no sabía que habían Hadas malvadas… y que el amor puede tardar tanto en llegar… - Dijo con convicción y el hombre asintió en silencio ampliando aun más la sonrisa, antes la inteligencia del pequeño, sin duda alguna era un niño especial.

Mientras el invitado seguía admirándolo sin poder ocultar su nerviosísimo, pues el niño era sumamente parecido a uno de sus hijos cuando era pequeño, tal vez la misma edad ya que este no podría pasar los cinco años, solo que tenia el cabello mas claro, pero su rostro, la sonrisa y hasta la actitud eran casi iguales, mientras se preguntaba si él tal vez cuatro o cinco años atrás, no habrá dejado un hijo en esas aventuras normales de un hombre y un torbellino se hacia en su mente, recordando el mismo ejemplo de su padre, el niño era francés no recuerda a ninguna francesa… seguía buscando entre sus recuerdos y no llego ninguna hasta él, pues el parecido lo abrumaba.

- Muchas gracias doctor Gilbert, me ha gustado mucho. – Le dijo extendiéndole el libro.

- Por aquí tengo otro… déjame ver. – Poniéndose de pie y ubicándose un área especifica de la biblioteca donde mantenía una colección de los hermanos Grimm. – El gato con botas… ¿Lo has leído? – Le pregunto volviéndose con el cuento en mano.

- No señor… pero no me imagino a un gato con botas… - Dijo sonriendo. – Seguro cuando se lo lea a papi se preguntara lo mismo… claro ya se que no me responderá, pero como usted me dice que él igualmente escucha.

- Claro que escucha… - Le dijo ofreciéndole el libro.

EL hombre dejo libre un suspiro de alivio al escuchar al niño hablar del padre, tal vez era una casualidad el parecido de este con Terruce cuando apenas era un niño.

- Disculpe duque de Grandchester. – Hablo el doctor dirigiéndose al hombre en ingles. – Es que suelo prestarle cuentos al niño para que se los lea al padre y no se canse todo el día en el hospital sin hacer nada. – Explico con la mirada en el pequeño. –Se pasa todo el día aquí ya es el consentido del hospital… lleva mes y medio prácticamente viviendo en este.

- No debe ser nada fácil… - Susurro mirando a los ojos al niño.

- Joshua te presento al duque de Grandchester. – Dirigiéndose al niño en francés. Richard extendió la mano con media sonrisa a la cual correspondió Joshua un poco dudoso ante el hombre tan alto y elegante.

- Mucho gusto Richard Grandchester. – Le dijo en francés envolviendo la mano del niño en un cálido apretón.

- Mucho gusto señor Richard, Joshua Alfonzo Di Carlo Laroche. – Se presento sintiéndose orgulloso de su nombre, mostrando una de esas sonrisas que cautivaban a todos, pudo sentir como la mano del hombre tembló en el agarre, mas no lo soltó.

En ese momento un toque a la puerta hizo que tragara en seco y soltara el agarre obligándose a desviar la mirada del rostro del niño.

- Adelante. - Hablo el doctor dando la orden.

- ¡Abuelo! – Dijo Joshua con emoción y salió corriendo hasta el teniente Pétain quien aparecía bajo el umbral y este lo cargo, al tiempo que el niño depositaba un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

Richard al ver al francés se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia.

- Príncipe. – Saludos acercándose hasta el hombre.

- Duque de Grandchester. – Saludo el teniente Pétain. – Por favor, prefiero que me llame por teniente y no príncipe… solo soy este en Andorra y ahora estoy en Inglaterra. – Extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, mientras Joshua rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, mirando al señor Richard quien no dejaba de observarlo con detenimiento. - ¿Cómo están las cosas en la cámara de Lores? – Pregunto observando al Duque.

- Muy bien teniente, en realidad estuve un tiempo alejado del parlamento… - Hablaba el hombre tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero el parecido del niño con Terruce y el apellido lo habían desconcertado.

- Si me entere que estaba en América. – Le hizo saber el francés. – Disculpe duque, pero es que la madre de este señorito esta preocupada… - Dirigiéndose al doctor. - ¿Cómo esta doctor Gilbert? – Pregunto antes de salir.

- Muy bien teniente. – Acercándose con libro en mano. – Aquí tienes Joshua. – Entregándole el libro al niño que lo había dejado sobre el escritorio. – Esta tarde paso a revisar a tu padre. – Frotándole la cabeza. – Ahora ve que tu madre tiene que estar muy nerviosa, seguro pensara que te has perdido y lo que no sabe es que te conoces el hospital mejor que ella. – Le dijo con una sonrisa a la cual el niño correspondió.

- Hasta luego duque. – Se despidió el teniente.

- Un placer señor Richard duque. – Dijo Joshua con media sonrisa y agitando su mano en señal de despedida, el hombre no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente.

- Igualmente Joshua Di Carlo. – Le respondió imitando el gesto haciéndolo un poco mas disimulado, obligándose a volverse y dejar de mirar la hoja de madera por donde el niño había salido, mientras se preguntaba si seria posible, un torbellino de emociones confusas hacían estragos en Richard Grandchester, pues Fabrizio Di Carlo esta muerto desde hace mas de cuatro años, por lo que es imposible que este niño pueda ser hijo de él, solo que el parecido de este con Terruce cuando apenas era un niño era innegable, al igual que Fabrizio Di Carlo y una idea descabellada paso por su mente, porque también estaba la posibilidad de que este niño fuese hijo de Terruce mientras ocupaba el lugar del italiano, pero su hijo nunca ha dicho nada, claro esta al menos que él no lo sepa o tal vez esta haciendo demasiadas conjeturas descabelladas, casi todos los niños se parecen, al fin y al cabo las casualidades existen, pero no podía ser hijo de Fabrizio Di Carlo eso es mas que absurdo el joven murió en ese bombardeo al hospital, los militares que el contrato se lo habían asegurado.

- Duque… - Hablo el doctor para captar su atención, por lo que por fin se volvió tratando de parecer impasible y le mostro un gesto de tranquilidad al tiempo que tomaba asiento nuevamente mientras observaba a Gilbert hacer lo mismo. – De verdad la dirección del hospital agradece los donativos por la cámara de Lores y sobre todo que sea usted personalmente quien haya venido a ofrecerlos. – Retomando la conversación que mantenían antes de que llegara el pequeño, Richard solo asintió en silencio. – La verdad es que son bastante necesarios, ya que el hospital se encarga de todo, por ejemplo en estos momentos estamos batallando para encontrar donantes de sangre O negativo y como comprenderá siempre hay que ofrecer algo para que colaboren, tenemos tres pacientes que lo necesitan, pero uno de ellos quien es el padre del niño la necesita con urgencia.

Apenas el doctor le informo que el padre del niño necesitaba sangre O negativo, la boca de Richard se seco, pues un punto mas que lo acercaba y lo hacia retomar esas ideas que le parecieron descabelladas, pues él tiene el mismo tipo de sangre.

- Disculpe doctor Gilbert… - Dijo acomodándose en el sillón para disimular un poco. – El padre del niño… - No sabía como abordar el tema. – Ha dicho que ha estado hospitalizado por mas de un mes… - Hablaba tranquilamente pero su corazón estaba a mil por minuto.

- Si, Fabrizio Di Carlo es un caso bastante delicado…. – El duque trataba de digerir el nombre del paciente, por lo que espabilo lentamente, tratando de no pararse, salir corriendo e ir a ver a este, sin poder evitarlo hizo un movimiento enviando al suelo uno de los bolígrafos, lo tomó rápidamente y se disculpo, instando al hombre a continuar. – Como le decía el joven es un caso bastante delicado, solo hace seis días fue sometido a una tercera intervención quirúrgica en menos de dos meses, algo bastante difícil para un chico de apenas veintitrés años… - Richard dejo libre un suspiro quería acotar algo pero las palabras no le salían. – La verdad es que se podría considerar un verdadero milagro y eso que yo poco creo en estos… pero el joven es militar, batallo en la guerra y logro sobrevivir aun cuando ingreso a esta como voluntario, pero cayo a consecuencia de un ataque de gas mostaza, el mismo le causo una insuficiencia pulmonar severa, por lo que sobrevivía gracias a medicamentos y muchas veces dicen que el remedio es peor que la enfermedad, bueno esto le ha pasado a Fabrizio Di Carlo porque los medicamentos por tanto tiempo, le causaron ulceras pépticas… perforaciones en el estomago. – Explico el doctor al ver la cara del duque, quien parecía estar muy interesado en el tema y pudo percibir como tragaba en seco y sus ojos brillaban como quien trataba de retener las lagrimas. – Disculpe duque creo que lo estoy importunando con todo esto… - Dijo para terminar la conversación.

- No… no para nada por favor siga… - Pidió Richard.

- Ellos viven en Francia, pero lo tuvieron que trasladar de emergencia, debido a el estado critico, la verdad es que este joven esta luchando con uñas y dientes por la vida, creo que las fuerzas que tiene son admirables, porque no es nada fácil lo que ha pasado, yo mismo tengo aquí todo su cuadro clínico. – Dijo buscando en su escritorio. - Estamos esperando su evolución ante esta última operación ya que hemos por fin sellado todos los vasos sanguíneos perforados, mientras lo mantenemos con respiración artificial por medio de traqueostomía, porque no podemos administrarle medicamentos, ya que los brocondilatadores que utiliza son comprimidos y estos definitivamente no puede tomarlos nuevamente, ahora estamos todo el día de cabeza en los laboratorios esperando los avances de estos en intravenosa, su esposa, quien también es prácticamente una niña… - Colocando las carpeta sobre el escritorio, Richard abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y trago en seco al ver tantos papeles.

- ¿La hija del príncipe? – Pregunto mientras mantenía la mirada en los documentos. – La verdad no sabia que tuviese una… hasta donde tengo entendido, solo tuvo dos varones.

- Marión… no ella no es hija del teniente. – El doctor ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa manera ante las insistencias del teniente Pétain. – Este la verdad solo ha sido un ángel salvador para estos chicos, pues sus recursos son sumamente bajos, creo que esto también los ha afectado, pues había retrasado su tratamiento y cuidados, el chico hace aproximadamente un año que debería haber venido a este hospital para realizarle un chequeo a fondo, creo que si hubiese hecho eso, todo esto se habría descubierto a tiempo y evitar esta situación tan lamentable… el teniente es gran amigo del hermano de ella, fueron compañeros en la guerra… el hermano de la joven es el teniente Manuelle Laroche, quien tuvo una participación admirable dentro del campo de batalla.

- Manuelle Laroche… eh escuchado de él, ¿Pero creo que esta de baja? – Dijo llenándose cada vez más de seguridad. – ¿Doctor… me ha dicho que necesita donantes para Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si estamos buscando y preguntando en otros hospitales. – Dijo tomando las carpetas y colocándolas nuevamente en las gavetas. – Pero es que es un tipo de sangre bastante difícil, cada vez que nos llega un paciente con esta tenemos que hacer milagros…. – Estaba por decir algo mas pero el duque lo detuvo.

- Yo podría donar… - Dijo con convicción pero el doctor lo interrumpió.

- No… no es necesario duque. – Acoto nervioso. – Ya encontraremos donantes.

- Usted ha dicho que necesitan con urgencia, pues yo soy O negativo y estoy en ayuna… quiero donar sangre para Fabrizio Di Carlo, me gustaría verlo antes ¿Claro si se puede? – Pregunto mientras él mismo se llenaba de nervios ante sus palabras.

- Pues en ese caso no puedo negarme duque de Grandchester. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su bata del perchero, al tiempo que Richard lo imitaba no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, sus manos sudaban y su boca se encontraba sumamente seca, mientras su corazón palpitaba desbocado, sin aun poder creer en que quien estaba en este hospital fuese Fabrizio Di Carlo, el hijo de Luciano, ese joven que buscaron por tanto tiempo y que para todos estaba muerto, esto era evidentemente un milagro, porque aunque estuviese delicado de salud estaba vivo y eso era verdaderamente grandioso y la oportunidad que Dios le estaba brindando era única.

El doctor camino hasta la puerta, la abrió e hizo un ademan para que saliera él primero, lo cual hizo, después Gilbert se adelanto para que lo siguiera, mientras el hombre mantenía una conversación a la cual Richard le prestaba poca atención pues cada paso de daba retumbaba en su corazón y cabeza, mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos para drenar un poco los nervios que le calaban, cuando por fin estuvieron en la puerta la cual tenia un cristal que dejaba divisar hacia dentro, su corazón dio un vuelco y su cuerpo se estremeció haciendo que luchase con toda sus fuerzas para que el doctor no se diese cuenta, su mirada capto primeramente en un mueble frente a la cama a una joven rubia, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados seguro a modo de descanso, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba algunas hebras del cabello del niño quien se encontraba dormido, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre su regazo, su cuerpo cubierto por una manta descansaba en el mueble.

El doctor giro la perilla lentamente e hizo el mismo gesto para que entrase, la joven abrió los ojos, moviéndose lentamente levanto la cabeza del niño colocándola sobre el mueble y se puso de pie, sin apartar la mirada del hombre que llego con el doctor Gilbert, suponiendo que era otro doctor que venia a ver los avances de su esposo.

- Buenos días. – Saludaron los caballeros, pero Richard apenas si miro a Marión ya que sus ojos reposaban sobre el joven en la cama ataviado en sondas y agujas, pero el tubo de la traqueostomía no lo dejaba admirar a plenitud el rostro, por lo que debía acercarse más.

- Buenos días. – Saludo la joven, quien ante los hombres parecía una niña de quince años por su altura y su delgadez, además de la palidez, debido a todo lo vivido.

- Marión… el Duque de Grandchester, ha venido para donar sangre a Fabrizio. – Dijo el doctor mirando a la chica a los ojos, quien se quedo admirando al hombre tan alto como su esposo.

- Muchas gracias señor… disculpe Duque… - Se corrigió, pues era poco lo que sabia de este protocolo para con la realeza tema que para ella era totalmente desconocido, Richard solo asintió en silencio, para luego decir.

- De nada… ayudare en lo que sea necesario… ¿Puedo? – Pregunto señalando a Fabrizio para acercarse.

- Claro… claro adelante. – Dijo la joven haciendo un ademan, para después cruzar sobre la boca de su estomago los brazos mientras admiraba al hombre acercarse, seguidamente el doctor le hizo una seña y se encaminaron a un rincón del cuarto donde le hacia algunas preguntas a la rubia del estado del joven y él le daba algunas explicaciones.

Richard estaba sumamente cerca y ahora si podía apreciarlo fácilmente, su corazón dio un vuelco, seguidamente sintió como si le oprimiesen con tanta fuerza hasta dejarlo vacio, la respiración se atoraba en su pecho y sus manos temblaban, era como ver a Terruce postrado en una cama y quería morirse al verlo así, tan pálido, con ese tubo atravesando su garganta, sumamente delgado y unas ganas de llorar incontrolables se apoderaron de él, pensó que tal vez el parecido era de niños y que estuvo hasta la adolescencia pero ahora que lo veía en persona y siendo un adulto, era casi idéntico a su hijo, seguro ver a Terry de esa manera lo devastaría, lo dejaría sin fuerzas, las lagrimas nadaban en sus ojos por lo que respiro profundamente para clamarse, su sobrino, era su sobrino no tenia dudas, el parecido tan grande con Terruce y el mismo tipo de sangre, no había dudas, Luciano Di Carlo era hijo de Christopher Grandchester, ahora la naturaleza los había abofeteado haciendo que sus hijos pareciesen mas hermanos gemelos que primos, después de varios minutos observándolo y que el dolor lo hiciese cada vez mas vulnerable encontró esas mismas diferencias que Octavio había dicho, las cejas de Fabrizio eran un poco mas gruesa, la nariz en la punta tenia la misma mesa que la de su padre y el cabello un poco mas claro, aunque lo tuviese casi del mismo largo de Terruce era mas claro… debía hacer algo de eso esta seguro… necesitaba hablar con el director del hospital, estudiar muy bien su caso y que posibilidades hay de trasladarlo a América… era hora de pagarle de la misma manera a ese hombre que también salvo a su hijo, era hora de devolverle a Luciano su hijo, llevo una mano temblorosa hasta los cabellos que descansaban sobre la almohada y los acaricio disimuladamente, a pesar de saber que Terruce esta en Escocia y que estaba muy bien, no podía mirar a Fabrizio Di Carlo y desligarlo, desvió la mirada al niño dormido en el mueble y ahora cobraba sentido el parecido, sintió unos pasos acercarse por lo que rápidamente retiro la mano que reposaba sobre las hebras y respiro profundo para controlar las emociones.

- Disculpe. – Dijo Marion con media sonrisa, estando frente a Richard al otro lado de la cama colocándose unos guantes y tomando una gasa la cual humedeció, mientras el hombre la admiraba, ella con sumo cuidado humedecía los labios del joven con una mano y con la otra acariciaba una de las cejas masculinas, Richard vio en los movimientos y mirada de la joven, mas que amor, podría decir adoración, era como si este fuese su Dios. – La verdad es que no tengo como agradecerle lo que va a hacer por Fabrizio. – Pudo sentir que la voz de la chica vibraba. – No ha sido fácil todo esto, pero sé que va a salir adelante… sé que pronto podre verme nuevamente en sus ojos topacios. - Depositándole un beso en la frente, para volverse a la mesa de al lado, quedando de perfil frente al Duque quien se percato del vientre de la joven y supo que estaba embarazada, ya que aunque casi no se notaba era imposible no darse cuenta ante la delgadez de la rubia. – Sabe aun no se como paso todo esto… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… porque soy enfermera… en Francia y he tratado de estar pendiente cada segundo de su salud y no me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente le estaba pasando, solo me enfrascaba en su… disculpe… - Dijo al ver al hombre en silencio. – No se porque le molesto con todo este cuento. – Menciono apenada.

- No… no es ninguna molestia. – Mientras veía a la joven a los ojos y se decía que él y Terruce tenían hasta los gustos parecidos, porque físicamente se parecía a Candy, solo que Marión no es de cabello rizado, no tiene pecas y es mucho mas delgada y su estatura esta por debajo de la americana, tanto hasta casi parecer una niña y le costaba creer que ese niño dormido en el mueble sea su hijo, parece mas un hermano menor, además ambas rubias eran enfermeras. En ese momento se acercó hasta ellos el doctor Gilbert pidiendo permiso para que el Duque de Grandchester lo acompañase al banco de sangre, despidiéndose amablemente de Marión, quien solo le dedico media sonrisa de agradecimiento.

La casa se encontraba llena de polvo por tantos días cerrada, la había extrañado como nunca en todo este tiempo, sus colores, sus olores, pero solo estaba ahí por un poco de ropa y llevarle algunos juguetes a Joshua para que tuviese con que entretenerse, cuanto quisiera que todo esto fuese solo un mal sueño.

Manuelle se encontraba en medio de la sala con esta alumbrada a medias, pues todas sus cortinas estaban corridas y solo la luz de una de las lámparas alumbraba tenuemente la sala, cerro los ojos y sus mente voló imaginándola llena de luz, abriendo de par en par sus ventanas e inundándola de esa calidez que provenía de la brisa, agitando suavemente las cortinas, él leyendo mientras observaba a Joshua dibujar en la alfombra y esta vez aunque lo viera sin zapatos no le diría nada, miro a la cocina y ahí estaba Marión sentada en la mesa como tanto le gustaba, mientras observaba a Fabrizio a su lado frente a ella picando algún vegetal y este dejaba de hacer su labor para regalarle un beso, solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, solo eso.

Un llamado a la puerta hizo que abriera los ojos inmediatamente, no esperaba a nadie pues le había dicho a Philippe que él regresaría por sus propios medios, que dejara de tratarlo como a un lisiado, podría ser uno, pero sabia perfectamente desenvolverse no es un mocoso, ya es un hombre de treinta y seis años como para andar con Carter de niñera, un nuevo llamado a la puerta y se puso en movimiento desplazando la silla hasta la puerta, dejo libre un suspiro y abrió, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que quien estaba en el umbral no era Carter y menos Pétain, su mirada recorrió a la joven frente a él y miro hacia el horizonte donde el crepúsculo estaba anunciando su muerte, para recibir a la noche, seguidamente volvió a mirar a la chica.

- Buenas noches señorita Hamilton. – Saludo haciendo un ademan para que pasara.

- Buenas noches teniente. – Entrando a la sala, mientas veía como Manuelle cerraba la puerta. – Disculpe que haya venido hasta aquí pero apenas me entere de su regreso esta tarde.

- Si regrese ayer, por favor tome asiento y disculpe el desorden. - Acoto deslizándose cerca del mueble, donde Flammy tomaba asiento.

- No se preocupe, esta bien… también supe que regresa mañana y pues viene a traerle esto. – Buscando en su cartera y le entrego un sobre. – Es el pago de Marión sé que lo estará necesitando y me tome el atrevimiento de traérselo, para que usted se lo entregue.

- Muchas gracias señorita es usted muy amable. – Dijo recibiendo el sobre, el cual palmeo contra su otra mano y seguidamente lo coloco sobre la mesa a su lado.

- ¿Como sigue su cuñado? – Pregunto.

- Esta… bien… no tanto como esperamos, porque lo que en realidad mi hermana quiere es tenerlo aquí como si nada hubiese pasado, pero al menos ya realizaron la ultima intervención, obteniendo un resultado exitoso, ahora solo nos queda esperar como evoluciona y que los laboratorios que trabajan conjuntamente con el hospital avancen con el medicamento para retirar la traqueostomía. – Acoto mirando a la joven a los ojos, esos negros que lo había hechizado. – ¿Tiene que entrar ahora al trabajo? – Pregunto observando la bata médica colgada en el bolso.

- Oh no… no apenas termine mi turno. – Dijo desviando la mirada a su bolso y seguidamente miro su vestido en color negro por debajo de las rodillas, escote corazón con finos tirantes, bastante sencillo, como a ella le gustaba vestirse, al levantar la vista pudo ver que el rubio también observaba su vestido, lo cual trato de disimular. – Me alegro que las cosas estén saliendo muy bien, se que es difícil toda es situación para Marión pero ella es una joven fuerte y se que saldrá adelante, además que su esposo también lo es… sabe esto nunca lo he dicho, pero tengo la sensación de haberlo visto, mucho antes… solo que no recuerdo haber conocido anteriormente a nadie de apellido Di Carlo… claro hasta ahora no se lo he preguntado porque no le tengo la confianza suficiente, para interrogarlo. – Acoto sin desviar la mirada de Manuelle.

- Tal vez lo vio durante la guerra. – Acoto el rubio.

- No… no, es de mucho antes… solo que no recuerdo donde, nunca lo vi vestido de militar… la primera vez que lo vi cuando aun llevaba el cabello largo era que más me acercaba a ese parecido.

- Podemos ayudarla a recordar, Fabrizio… bueno ya sabe que es italiano. – Dijo el buscando la manera de que Flammy recordara donde lo había visto antes.

- Si se que es italiano, pero definitivamente no fue en Italia, aun no he estado en ese país, Francia hay que descartarlo porque ya estaba de militar… es mas recuerdo que aun estaba muy joven… tal vez unos diecisiete años… - Dijo buscando en sus recuerdos. -¿Usted ha cenado señor Laroche? – Pregunto sabiendo que era hora de la cena y que tal vez por ella estar ahí no lo había hecho.

- No la verdad no… es que soy algo malo en la cocina, apenas llegue a casa del teniente seguro comeré algo, ahora si debe disculparme que no le ofrezca nada, pero sé que si le preparo algo no querrá verme nunca mas. – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa, apenas elevando un poco la comisura derecha, ya eso era mucho pedir para Manuelle Laroche, ese gesto logro sacar un brillo extraordinario a sus ojos verdes y que un destello amarillo los invadiera.

- No se preocupe, no tendrá que esperar tanto para cenar. – Dijo colocándose de pie y encaminándose a la cocina. – Aun debe haber algo por aquí… me permite que le prepare algo, no acepto un no por respuesta. – Acoto buscando en la alacena. Manuelle la siguió en la silla y se detuvo en el umbral y sin poder evitarlo, quiso pero la mirada es necia y esta le gano, por lo que la anclo en el derrier de la joven y no podía negar que encelaría a cualquier hombre, había visto mujeres hermosas, pero no tan… tan provocativas, sacudió la cabeza y miro a otro lado antes de que la joven se volviera, mientras la imagen de hace unos segundos lo torturaba, Flammy Hamilton tenia cualidades que conducirían a cualquier hombre a la perdición, una sus ojos, otra su derrier incluyendo las caderas, aunque esos atributos ella los tratara de disimular ya sea con sus lentes o con ropa ancha, solo que no se percato que al colocarse ese vestido sin la bata medica, dejaría al descubierto ese tesoro.

- No me da muchas opciones, entonces me tocara aceptar… la verdad es que usted cocina muy bien. – Acoto tratando de relajarse un poco y dejar su jauría por fuera de esto. – Mientras podemos seguir por saber donde cree haber visto antes a mi cuñado… me ha dicho que tal vez cuando lo vio tendría unos diecisiete años y que no fue en Francia, algo imposible ya que él entro al ejercito con dieciséis, anteriormente a eso estudio en Londres… ¿Cree haberlo visto en Londres? – Pregunto mientras observaba a la joven preparar los alimentos.

- Bueno Londres… si estuve ahí pero por muy poco tiempo… tal vez fue en Londres… solo que hay cosas que no me cuadran... mejor dejemos eso así, no quiero incomodarlo con mis tonterías. – Dijo tratando de concentrarse en su labor.

- No creo que sean tonterías… y sabe me interesa mucho el tema… hay algo que usted no sabe, lo cual debo contarle, pero le aseguro que terminaría por quedarse dormida y yo sin cena… - Acoto y tuvo que una vez mas elevar la comisura derecha al ver como ella sonreía un poco. – Así que lo hare otro día, tal vez en los lugares que ha trabajado. – Para proseguir con el tema.

- Bueno ya le he dicho los lugares donde he estado… a ver Londres y Francia… parís fue el primer lugar donde llegue, después de que me enliste como enfermera voluntaria… - Ella misma se quedo en silencio al recordar y detuvo su labor, por lo que Manuelle pregunto.

- ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Se siente bien? – Preocupado al ver el mutismo de la joven.

- Es que… bueno… ¿Su cuñado ha estado en América? – Pregunto levantando la mirada.

- No… no que yo sepa… hasta donde tengo entendido no ha viajado a América, Europa se la conoce de arriba abajo, pero América no… nunca lo he escuchado hablar sobre ese continente. – Acoto mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil. - ¿Usted también ha estado en América?

- En realidad soy americana… estados unidos, pero tengo muchos años aquí… - Acoto la joven con un dejo de tristeza.

- Algo me decía que no era francesa… tal vez inglesa… - Dijo mirando como la chica prácticamente terminaba con la comida, la cual improviso rápidamente con lo que había. – ¿No ha regresado? – Pregunto acercándose a la alacena y busco un vino al ver que ella estaba sirviendo, regreso a la mesa y lo descorcho para luego llenar la copa que Flammy le ofrecía.

- No… tengo seis años fuera de América. – Dijo ella tomando asiento. – Buen provecho. – Evadiendo el tema en su totalidad.

- Gracias, igualmente. – Acoto Manuelle, disponiéndose a comer y dejando de lado el tema, se percato de cómo la joven se tenso, la cena se llevo en completo silencio, después de eso ella se levanto y lavo los platos a pesar de que Manuelle le pidió que no lo hiciera.

- Debo irme… por favor dígale a Marión que no se preocupe, que cuando regrese su puesto igualmente estará disponible. – Dijo encaminándose a la sala. Manuelle aun con la copa de vino blanco se deslizo hasta donde se encontraba Flammy.

- Seguro le diré… Discúlpeme por haberme inmiscuido en su vida privada. – Acoto sabiendo el cambio de actitud de la joven, le dio un sorbo a la bebida y ella se detuvo a un lado de él recargándose en una de las mesas, casi sentándose en esta.

- No se preocupe… - Sin pedir permiso tomó la copa que Manuelle tenia en la mano y le dio un sorbo, para luego colocarla a un lado. – Solo que no me gusta recordar mi vida en América... creo que no es muy buena. – Dijo y Manuelle elevo un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- O será que la extraña demasiado y solo tiene miedo de regresar… trato todo los días con alguien que teme enfrentar su pasado y cuando estoy frente a estas situaciones puedo olerlo… puedo verlo en los ojos. – Dijo sin desviar un segundo la mirada de los ojos azabaches, sin siquiera espabilar.

- ¿Puede ver en mis ojos teniente? – Pregunto prácticamente en un susurro, al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba junto a la copa.

- Eso creo… - Dijo algo nervioso, sin poder él mismo entenderse, viendo como ella se acercaba un poco a él y muy cerca de la cara del rubio le pregunto.

- ¿Y que más ve aparte de miedo? – inquirió contra los labios de Manuelle a quien no le dio tiempo de responder, porque le toco corresponder al beso que la chica le estaba dando, él sin poder controlarse se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y por el desespero de haber tenido tantos años de abstinencia obligada, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la joven y paso su dedo pulgar por debajo hasta presionar entre su mano la mandíbula femenina, para que ni se le ocurriera alejarse del beso con sabor a vino que le estaba ofreciendo, pudo sentir como las manos de ella subían su camiseta por los costados, por lo que él soltó el rostro de la joven y subió los brazos para que terminara de quitársela, apenas se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y él una vez mas la jalaba por la muñeca para acercarla y volver a consumir esos labios, a besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, sintiendo como la respiración en ambos se descontrolaba, las manos del rubio cobraron vida y una cerro el cuello de la joven y la otra la coloco en la parte posterior de la cabeza, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de esta mas de lo que él le permitía, se alejaban para aspirar sus alientos, respirar y volver, él fue suavizando sus agarre hasta convertirlos en caricias.

Y sin dejarle tiempo a que él reaccionara ella se alejó y camino hacia la salida, dejándolo consumiéndose en deseo, por lo que se giro rápidamente en la silla y la vio caminando de espaldas a él.

- No se vaya… no lo haga ahora. – Le pidió con voz agitada ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, había olvidado lo que una mujer puede causarle a este, ante de que ella abriera la puerta.

- ¿Alguien ha mencionado que se marcha? - Pregunto volviéndose y encarándolo observando que Manuelle Laroche a pesar de estar en una silla de ruedas mantenía un cuerpo envidiable, unos brazos que matarían al cualquiera con un solo golpe, el acero no le hacia justicia, marcados a la perfección, un abdomen plano si bien no había músculos formados, no había barriga que estorbara, los vellos rubios en el pecho parecían ser oro en este, las pecas en sus hombros, solo provocaba que al morderlos no tener miedo a lastimarse por lo fuertes y formados que estaban, solo a él se le ocurría que se marcharía después de haber dado este primer paso que tanto le había costado, de arriesgarse y aceptar que lo que siente por Manuelle Laroche no puede ser simple amistad, porque mas de una vez la ha hecho sudar en sueños. – Llevo lentamente sus manos al vestido haciéndose espacio mientras él la devoraba con la mirada, llego al límite del encaje de su ropa interior igualmente negra y con agonizante lentitud la fue bajando sin desamparar la verde mirada que estudiaba sus felinos movimientos, primero un pie, luego el segundo y su ropa interior quedo en una de sus manos la cual al segundo siguiente tenia como destino el suelo, para regresar hasta donde el rubio la esperaba, quien hace un momento se mostraba posesivo, dominante ahora simplemente estaba perplejo y no lo podía creer, solo podía ver como la respiración en él se descontrolaba hasta el punto de parecer que su corazón saltaría de un momento a otro y el saber que ella podía causar eso en un hombre como el teniente Laroche la hacían sentirse única, completa, la hacían sentirse mujer, camino hasta estar aun lado de él y llevo sus manos al vestido haciendo un puño a la altura de sus muslos al recoger la tela, elevando unas de sus piernas y colocarse de espaldas y ahorcajada encima de él quien dejo libre un jadeo al tiempo que llevaba las manos a las caderas de las joven, amoldándolas a esta y frotaba la frente contra la espalda de ella, mientras Flammy le regalaba roces contra el miembro despierto del rubio, podía sentirlo palpitando descontrolando, por lo que se mecía en una danza interminable, las manos de Manuelle subieron a los pechos de la morena los cuales ascendían y descendía con prisa ante las respiración fuera de control a causa de la excitación, aferrándose a los muslos del rubio con su cabeza hacia atrás, definitivamente Manuelle era un hombre primitivo literalmente al sentir sus habidas caricias, por torso aferrándose a sus senos, estrujándolo con la fuerza precisa, ayudándola a moverse guiándola con las manos en las caderas a minutos, sin siquiera una palabra solos jadeos y gemidos inundaban la casa, con una de sus manos bajo el escote dejando al aire una de sus colinas, aferrándose a esta, estimulando el pezón con sus dedos y cuando pensó que no podía mas con tanto placer, los dedos de la otra mano ultrajaban sus humedad, haciéndola volar y ver todas las estrellas del universo, ante tanto deseo, paso uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello del hombre y se echo un poco mas hacia atrás, ofreciéndole la boca, la cual beso con pasión animal, mordió y succiono hasta que los labios ardieron, la mano abandono su seno y recorrió con carias el cuello, seguidamente después de que ella le regalara el grito ahogado y el temblor del primer orgasmo, él abandono la labor de sus dedos, cerro con ambos brazos la cintura, recorrió con sus manos el abdomen y costados de la chica en toda su extensión, desprendiendo una energía inigualable, en ese momento ella aprovecho sus manos y las paso por detrás de su cuerpo, rozando sus propias nalgas, haciéndose espacio, mientras él seguía recorriéndola con sus manos, devorando su espalda sin prisa, pero con tantas ganas que pensaba la desgastaría, le encantaba y la incendiaba el sentir los jadeos de él llenándola, uno largo jadeo que guardara hasta el ultimo día de su vida le regalo Manuelle cuando ella encontró con sus manos después de hacerse espacio entre el pantalón, con manos ávidas bajar el zíper exponer y tomar en una de sus manos la masculinidad, palpitante, húmeda, caliente y mas gruesa de lo que esperaba, anunciándola a las puertas de sus pálpitos desenfrenados, para unirse en uno solo, ella empezó a subir y bajar desesperadamente, apoyada con sus pies en el suelo, mientras él mantenía sus dos manos en su humedad, no hacían falta pero como la elevo, porque la colmo como nadie, ni nada, porque le regalo el mejor de los viajes al cielo, porque no hubo un punto erógeno que no estimulara y que la deshiciera hasta sentir que ya no podía mas con tanto placer conocía a la perfección el cuerpo femenino, donde, como y cuando tocar, acariciar, morder… que palabras susurrar, para que se activara el volcán y estallara en segundos, era sin duda una maquina, demasiado perfecto para ser humano, para que se necesitan unas piernas… en esto caso para nada… absolutamente nada, tenia todo lo que necesitaba y mas… sabe que esto no será de una sola noche… no podrá serlo porque lo necesitara, ahora será un vicio, Manuelle se encargo de convertirse en su droga.

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó, parpadeo varias y rápidamente mientras llegaban hasta él las imágenes de lo que hizo durante toda la noche hasta entrada la madrugada fue cuando miro a su lado a la señorita Hamilton dormida, boca abajo, con la sabana solo cubriendo a medias su derrier, como su cabello azabache adornaba el blanco de la almohada recordando como fue que llegaron a la cama y siendo un poco mas consiente de la situación, se recrimino porque no había sido mas cuidadoso, le había hecho el amor incontables veces, por poco la hubiese matado, todo por no controlarse, pensaría que era un animal que solo buscaba saciar su famélico deseo sexual, después de tanto tiempo, de verdad que no se puso limites e hizo con esa joven de apenas veinticinco años, todo lo que no había hecho en todo este tiempo, todo lo que se había limitado, siendo apenas una niña para él, definitivamente no tenia perdón, esta bien la chica le gusta en demasía, pero de ahí a incitarla a estar con él toda la noche había sido una perversión.

Jalo una de las sabanas y la enrollo como pudo en su cintura acerco la silla y se sentó dirigiéndose hasta la sala, tomo por fin el teléfono y era Pétain quien estaba preocupado y se quedo esperándolo, pensando que algo malo le hubiese pasado de camino a su casa, pero este le respondió que todo estaba bien, que estaba en su hogar, no había nada de que preocuparse, en ese momento sintió unos tibios labios sobre uno de sus hombros, que recorrieron besando por su clavícula, pasando por una de sus orejas, succionando el lóbulo para seguidamente posarlos en la mejilla, Manuelle apenas colgó la jalo por la mano arrancándole prácticamente la sabana y una vez mas la sentaba sobre sus piernas, solo hace unos minutos se estaba reprochando el no haberse controlado, pero una vez mas le estaba haciendo el amor a la chica quien al parecer no parecía importarle, por el contrario los disfrutaba tanto como él.

Aun jadeante, él le dijo que tenia que viajar a Londres, le pidió el numero de teléfono para comunicarse con ella y que lo esperara que regresara, después de un baño juntos ella lo acompaño hasta la casa del teniente, quiso darle un beso para despedirlo pero no lo creyó conveniente, ya que no sabia en que condiciones quedaría con el rubio, pero fue él quien la sorprendió con el gesto. Sin darse cuenta fueron observados por el teniente, quien entendió que Manuelle había estado bien y no tenia de que preocuparse.

* * *

_**Conozco**_

_**el beso nocturno de la mujer silenciosa,**_

_**conozco los besos oscuros**_

_**hasta inflamar las bocas de una pureza extraña,**_

_**la delicada muerte de los alientos sin sabia,**_

_**sin aurora carnal, lengua de húmedo fuego,**_

_**húmeda ceniza pura, húmeda muerte**_

_**lenta**_

_**hasta la tierra sin mácula,**_

_**conozco de la mujer su beso más nocturno**_

_**hasta perder los labios consumidos de sueño**_

_**sin final ni comienzo.**_

_**Beso Nocturno, Fragmento, Miguel Anxo Fernán - Vello.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	152. Capitulo 46 parte 4

**Hola chicas, pues aqui el que sigue, como ya han leido al fin encontraron a Fabrizio ahora solo falta que su familia sepa que esta vivo, aunque no en la mejores condiciones, pero lo importante que es aun cuenta con vida.**

**Manuelle y Flammy tuvieron su oportunidad, nada esperada, pues ellos no daban nada concreto porque ambos era muy timidos, pero tuvieron la oportunidad y se lanzaron al agua, como ellos mismos dicen mas adelante "nos les gusta andar con rodeos" van directo... jajajaja, bueno no les quito mas tiempo, espero haya pasado un excelente día de San Valentín!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 46**

**Parte 4**

Se encontraba solo ya que su madre estaba en el baño, últimamente se la pasa mucho tiempo en este mas que todo en las mañanas y teme que ella también se enferme y se quede dormida por tanto tiempo, por lo que siempre le preguntaba si se sentía bien y aunque ella le dijese que si, que era normal porque su hermanito estaba creciendo, él le preguntaba al doctor Gilbert y le pedía que viera por ella.

Su mirada recorría la figura de su padre, mientras descansaba un poco de la lectura, sabia que debía comportarse, no tocar nada ni tratar de despertar a Fabrizio como ya lo intento una vez, pero solo gano que su madre y la enfermera lo reprendieran, se levanto y se encamino a la ventana subiéndose en una silla y poniéndose de pie para admirar el parque a los lejos, como algunas palomas revoloteaban cerca y otras se posaban sobre el alero de afuera, su mirada capto a una que estaba echada y pensó que estaba lastimada, pero esta se elevo un poco y pudo ver como unas palomas sumamente pequeñas estaban debajo de esta, sacaban sus pequeñas cabezas, mientras él las observaba maravillado con una sonrisa imborrable, después uno de ellos salió y le invadieron unas ganas incontrolables de poder salir por la ventana y tomarlo, pero estaba muy alto, además no podía abrir la ventana, también estaba prohibido. La paloma grande tomo el pico del pichón y a él le pareció como cuando su padre besa a su mamá, pero al parecer lo estaba lastimando, por lo que con un dedo empezó a golpear el cristal para que lo dejase tranquilo y no le hiciese daño, pero esta no se inmutaba, después de unos minutos salieron otros dos debajo del animal y se pregunto cuantos mas habían y estos agitaban sus pequeñas alas desprovistas de plumas como reclamando algo, así pasaban los minutos hasta que se canso de estar parado, por lo que bajo de la silla y una vez mas se encamino al sillón al lado de la cama de su padre, tomo el libro nuevamente y lo abrió donde lo tenia señalado por lo que continuo con su lectura en voz alta, para que Fabrizio pudiese escucharlo, sonreía ante las ocurrencias y astucias del gato y aunque sabia que lo que el animal hacia no estaba bien a él le causaba gracia.

Un toque al cristal de la puerta lo hizo levantar la cabeza y pudo apreciar al señor que estaba hace algunos días en la oficina del doctor Gilbert, por lo que se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta girando la perilla.

- Buenos días señor duque. – Saludo al tiempo que lo invitaba a pasar.

- Buenos días Joshua. – Entrando y mirando a Fabrizio. - ¿Estas solo? – Percatándose que no había nadie mas en la habitación.

- Si señor… mi mami fue al baño… es que mi hermanito esta creciendo. – Dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, confirmando con esto las sospechas de embarazo que ya Richard tenía. – Pero ya mañana no me quedare solo porque mi tío viene, sabe, él se fue a Francia con el abuelo… - Retomando nuevamente su puesto en el sillón y el duque se acerco a la cama mirando a Fabrizio.

- ¿Estas leyendo? – Le pregunto al ver el libro sobre la mesa al lado de la cama.

- Si señor… ¿Recuerda que el doctor Gilbert me presto el gato con botas? – El hombre asintió en silencio con media sonrisa.

- ¿Y te gusta? – Le pregunto tratando de mantener una conversación con el niño.

- Si… bueno me hace reír… solo que a mi parecer en este cuento la mentira y el engaño dan beneficios mas rápidos y generosamente que el trabajo duro y el talento… y eso no es lo que papi me ha dicho… ¿Le soy sincero? – El hombre asintió nuevamente con una brillante sonrisa de admiración ante la inteligencia del pequeño. – Le creo mas a mi papá que a un cuento... me ha dicho que las mentiras no son buenas y que hay que trabajar honradamente por lo que uno quiere. – Acoto mirando al caballero.

- Tu padre tiene toda la razón. – Dijo mirando una vez más al joven en coma.

- Sabe me hace mucha falta… esta aquí, pero a veces necesito que me explique algunas cosas, mi tío Manuelle me explica… pero… pero. – Dejo libre media carcajada. – Él dice que pregunto mucho… pero eso a papi no le importa, siempre tiene una respuesta para todo y me lo hace muy fácil de entender… tengo muchas dudas desde que se quedo dormido, se que cuando despierte me las responderá, pero quiero que despierte ya… a veces me molesta esperar tanto. – Dijo regresando la vista a las líneas en el libro, pues tenia ganas de llorar y no debía hacerlo delante de un caballero.

- Se que es difícil pero debes tener paciencia, ya veras como dentro de poco tu padre abrirá los ojos… ¿Tienes alguna duda? Yo podría ayudarte… claro si quieres. – Pregunto Richard.

- Tengo muchas… tantas que ya he olvidado la mayoría… pero hace poco paso algo que no entendí. – Le dijo levantando la cabeza y mostrando sus ojos topacios sumamente brillantes.

- ¿Cuál? – Inquirió. El niño se puso de pie bordeo la cama y tomo la mano de Richard jalándola para que caminara con él, el hombre simplemente se dejo guiar y se acercaron a la ventana, el niño subió a la silla y le señalo las palomas.

- Esa paloma de ahí tiene unas mas pequeñas debajo, pero después salieron… y sus picos se unían, como cuando papi y mami se besan, pero los mas pequeño chillaban… espere un momento y los vera… quiero ayudarlos porque la grande los esta lastimando, pero no debo abrir la ventana. – Le explico al hombre quien admiraba los animales y no podía evitar sonreír, esperaron varios minutos y salieron los pichones, exigiéndole una vez más a su madre. – Ahí esta mire… ve los esta lastimando nuevamente. – Dijo señalando.

- No… no Joshua, no los esta lastimando, esta alimentándolos, son sus hijos… sus pichones y ella le esta dando de comer, es su manera de mantenerlos, ellos se colocan debajo de ella para que les brinde calor. – Le expuso sonriente. – Eso si bajo ningún motivo debes abrir la ventana, es muy peligroso, porque esta muy alto, déjalos tranquilos – Señalo el duque.

- Gracias… que tonto yo pensé que estaba lastimándolos. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- No eres tonto… sino que, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos, créeme yo a esta edad aun ignoro muchas y no creo que eso me haga tonto… - Desvió la mirada una vez mas a los animales y ahora habían mas palomas. – Mira Joshua están llegando los demás… seguro son sus familiares, ese blanco debe ser el abuelo y ese algún tío… también la abuela… todos vienen a visitar a los recién nacidos – Dijo sonriendo.

- Que bien. – Acoto con una brillante sonrisa. – Al menos a las palomas las quieren… - Dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por nada… - Dijo volviendo la cara. – Solo que… ellos tienen una familia grande… en cambio con mi papá solo somos mi tío Manuelle, el abuelo Pétain, la abuela Eugénie, mi mami y yo… pero eso no importa… no importa que mis abuelos no quieran a papi… mi mamá dice que si… papi dice que lo quieren, pero nunca han venido… mi papá ha estado muy enfermo y no solo ahora, casi siempre… antes solo dormía mucho porque se cansaba, ni siquiera podía jugar conmigo… porque le faltaba el aire, pero después le colocaron otros medicamentos y mejoro mucho… jugábamos todo el tiempo… también él empezó a estudiar y a trabajar, mi papa dice que son cosas importantes que le han pasado y era feliz, pero siempre que hablaba de mis abuelos empezaba a llorar… y nunca los he visto… mami dice que no debo decir esto, pero no los quiero… ellos no quieren a mi papá. – Dijo el niño soltando todo ese dolor y resentimiento que se había instalado en él en los últimos meses.

Richard al escucharlo hablar fue como un deja vu, era como revivir algunas de las conversaciones con su hijo Terry y supo que ahí estaba lo Grandchester en ese orgullo, que lo convertían en resentimiento y se aislaban para no ser lastimados, estaba por decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Marión entraba quien se sorprendió al ver al Duque de Grandchester con su hijo, pero sobre todo en la habitación, ya había donado y no podría volver hacerlo en algún tiempo, seguro vino a saber como seguía Fabrizio.

La chica se acerco hasta ellos y saludo amablemente al hombre al tiempo que cargaba al niño, él solo le hizo algunas preguntas acerca de la salud de Fabrizio sin extenderse mucho en esto, para después pedir permiso, pues pensaba reunirse con el director para saber si habría la posibilidad de trasladar al joven a América en el menor tiempo posible, claro esto se lo diría a su esposa e hijo cuando fuese posible el traslado.

Richard Grandchester salía del hospital con una sensación de tranquilidad ya que le habían dicho que el traslado podría llevarse a cabo, tal vez en quince días dependiendo la evolución del paciente, solo que aun deberían seguir con el coma inducido hasta que las heridas de las operaciones estén un poco mas cicatrizadas y los tejidos desinflamados, ya que a causa de la traqueostomía no debía angustiarse para evitar que las sondas se llenen de liquido y no tener que estar aspirándolo mas de tres veces al día, además el viaje seria mucho mas tranquilo para él, como siempre surgieron las complicaciones del porque y que relación tenia con el paciente, por lo que tuvo que decir que conocía a sus padres y que estos estaban en América, además de que allá habían muy buenos médicos que tratarían su enfermedad cardiopulmonar. Ahora solo le quedaba hablar con la joven para que ella pueda autorizar el traslado, pero eso lo haría dentro de dos días cuando regresaría con Eleonor ya que su esposa quería conocer a Fabrizio Di Carlo y constatar el parecido de este con Terruce.

El ambiente en El Palace estaba bastante ajetreado pues la mayoría de los asistentes al evento de esa noche se encontraban hospedado allí, seguramente por la cercanía de este con el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la velada, decidieron tomar un trago en el bar de hotel mientras esperaban a las damas que los acompañaban y así ahorrarse la tediosa rutina de saludar a cada persona que, conocido o no quisiese llegar hasta el rubio para saludarlo, no le molestaba hacerlo con sus amigos, pero la mayoría de las personas que se le acercaban ni siquiera lo conocían, solo lo hacían porque lo habían visto en alguna fotografía de la sección de sociales de algún diario, alguna revista de finanzas o simplemente porque alguien mas lo había nombrado en ese momento; así que siempre optaba por escabullirse de esas personas que la mayoría de las veces solo eran aduladores profesionales que desean algún tipo de beneficio, nada mas. Después de unos minutos regresaron al lobby calculando que las damas ya deberían estar prontas a bajar, salieron del lugar y ya la mayoría de las personas se habían marchado hacia El Gran Salón de la Perspectiva, que fue el escogido para reunir a lo más selecto de la sociedad americana y europea que se daba cita en la ciudad.

Cuando los ojos de Albert captaron a Fransheska quien baja en compañía de su madre todo lo demás desapareció, la figura de la chica se hallaba enfundada en un extraordinario vestido rosa pálido de organza y seda, con exquisito trabajo de pedrería que enmarcaba el escote resaltando sus senos y afinaba la cintura de la chica, volviéndose menos tupido a medida que se acerca a la falda, el cabello recogido en un elegante moño que permitía una generosa vista de su pecho, espalda y hombros, el maquillaje apropiado para la ocasión… en resumidas cuentas ella lucía bellísima, como un sueño. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir el pecho hinchado de orgullo al verla, sabría que esta noche seria el hombre mas envidiado de toda la velada y eso en lugar de llenarlo de satisfacción como quizás le ocurría a la mayoría de los hombres que conocía, lo tensaba, pues si por él fuese guardaría a tan hermosa princesa en una caja de cristal, no eran celos… simplemente deseaba poder ser el único que tuviese el placer de disfrutar de la belleza de Fransheska, sonaba egoísta, si, lo admitía, pero… ¿Qué hombre no se mostraría egoísta teniendo a su lado a una mujer como ella? Sin embargo saberla completamente suya lo elevaba, había visto muchas mujeres hermosa en su vida, pero ninguna podría jamás compararse con esa Diosa que se encontraba frente a él, con la mirada brillante y esa sonrisa maravillosa que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco dentro del pecho, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

George y Luciano que se encontraban junto al magnate y no pudieron evitar quedar cautivado por la imagen de la chica, ambos llenándose de admiración, Luciano la veía tan hermosa, elegante y delicada, era toda una mujer y en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que al menos desde donde se encontraba su hijo pudiese verla y sintiese dentro de su pecho la misma emoción que él sentía… su campanita había dejado de ser una pequeña luciérnaga, haciendo alusión al tamaño, sino que justo ahora se mostraba como una maravillosa hada que irradiaba luz y belleza por doquier. George por su parte se sentía feliz y orgulloso de la elección hecha por Albert… ahora mas que nunca se sentía complacido con esa decisión del joven de esperar a la mujer indicada para compartir su vida, la había encontrado, de eso no le quedaban dudas y menos al ver el brillo en la mirada de ambos; el italiano se dirigió al joven.

- Su madre causaba el mismo efecto en mi a su edad… - Menciono Luciano notando el estado de su yerno con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de su esposa no pudo evitar sentirse igual de cautivado – En realidad… lo sigue teniendo – Agrego encaminándose hacia su mujer quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Disculpen la demora… - Indico la mujer y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al ver el estado en el cual aun se encontraba el rubio.

Katherine sintió que la sonrisa se le congelaba en el rostro al ver la reacción de William cuando su mirada encontró a Fransheska Di Carlo, había quedado como hipnotizado con esta y a ella ni siquiera la había determinado, era consciente que la italiana lucía muy bien esa noche, pero tampoco era la gran cosa, sencillamente… había escogido bien su vestuario y había hecho resaltar sus atributos para obviamente llamar la atención del heredero, pero no era motivo para quedarse como un idiota, pues justo así lucia William y eso la lleno de rabia. Termino de bajar los escalones con lentitud pues debía aguardar por Emilia Elroy quien había tenido la brillante idea de acompañarlos convirtiéndose en una pesada carga para ella.

- Buenas noches señora Vere Capell, luce muy hermosa esta noche – La saludo el administrador con una sonrisa amable ofreciéndole su brazo cuando la vio llegar con la matrona al final de la escalera – Señora Elroy… tan elegante como siempre si me permiten escoltarlas a ambas – Indico el moreno mirándolas.

- Es usted muy amable señor Johnson – Indico ella con una sonrisa fingida pero su voz no logro mostrar el entusiasmo que deseaba.

- Gracias George – Menciono Emilia recibiendo el brazo del hombre y caminando erguida.

Albert se acerco a Fransheska mirándola a los ojos, subió los dos escalones que le restaban a la joven tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas y llevándosela a los labios para depositarle un beso lento y cargado de amor sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella también había quedado hechizada ante la imagen del rubio al pie de las escaleras, lucia tan apuesto, varonil, interesante; sintió su corazón latir de manera desbocada dentro de su pecho cuando sus miradas se encontraron y todo lo demás se esfumo, él jamás dejara sorprenderla… cuando pensaba que no podía verlo mas guapo, él se presentaba ante ella como el mismo Apolo bajado del Olimpo para deslumbrarla y robarle mas suspiros.

- Pensé que me dejarías aquí esperando toda la noche – Expreso de manera casual.

- Yo pensé que había muerto mientras dormía y estaba entrando al cielo, pues un ángel se presento ante mi haciéndome olvidar de todo lo demás, envolviéndome en una luz esplendida… un ángel que hizo latir mi corazón con tanta fuerza… que entonces comprendí que no estaba muerto… solo estaba ante la mujer que amo y que llena todos mis días - Pronuncio con una voz tan maravillosa que ella no pudo evitar suspira – Luces preciosa mi vida, tanto que creo estar en medio de un sueño… no sabes cuanto te adoro Fran – Agrego colocándose junto a ella ofreciéndole su brazo.

- Creo que lo haces de la misma manera en que lo hago yo… me encantaría tanto besarte y abrazarte, luces tan apuesto que me siento verdaderamente tentada a cambiar nuestros planes por unos mas privados – Susurro al ver que los demás se alejaban.

- No debería tentarme de esa manera señora Andley, le informo que ya su escote me esta arrebatando la cordura – Señalo posando su mirada en este solo segundos pues aun en el lobby se encontraban varias personas y algunas de estas eran conocidos de él.

Después de saludar a los amigos de la familia que al ver a su tía aprovecharon para acercarse ya que la matrona no desaprovecho la oportunidad para, presentarla a Katherine por supuesto haciendo resaltar lo de su titulo de condesa, también hacerles saber de los logros del rubio y para asombro y furia de la inglesa presentarles a Fransheska como la futura Andley con una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que la ira de Katherine creciera aun mas, quien no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba ¿Acaso la vieja se había vuelto loca? ¿Dónde había quedado aquello de tratar de alejar a su sobrino de la italiana? Hasta al delincuente de Luciano Di Carlo y la mojigata de su esposa presento como si fuesen los reyes de Inglaterra – Pensaba tensándose y aunque mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro la tensión se hacia cada vez mas palpable en ella. George esto no le paso desapercibido y su instinto se puso alerta de inmediato, pues algo en esta mujer siempre le había resultado… un tanto sospechoso y notar ahora la tensión que la había embargado por la actitud primero de Albert frente a Fransheska y ahora cuando Emilia Elroy presentaba a la chica ante sus amigos como la prometida de su sobrino; aparentemente la estadía de la condesa de Essex en la mansión Andley tenia otros motivos… y estos parecían ser muy distintos a los que ella exponía. - Se volvió y la miro dedicándole una sonrisa discreta.

Después de varios minutos al fin salieron rumbo a su destino, el hotel había puesto a su disposición dos autos de los mas elegante y modernos con lo cuales contaban, pues aunque el joven heredero no era muy exigente con estas cosa, pero el gerente del hotel al ser consciente que este se encontraría acompañado por su tía y teniendo ya experiencia en relación a lo estricta que era la matrona se esmero en cada detalle. Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón de la Perspectiva en pleno corazón de Park Slope de Brooklyn, fueron recibidos por varios de los organizadores del evento que habían trabajado ya con el rubio, quienes los encaminaron al interior del edificio, mientras los ojos de las mujeres admiraban el lugar, que se asemejaba muchísimo al estilo propiamente renacentista de los palacios franceses, el gran vestíbulo les dio la bienvenida mostrando toda su magnificencia; mármol, granito ornamentado, grandes y ricos paneles de caoba y roble, el maravilloso arte de los vitrales y la inmensa lámpara en forma de araña que se hallaba en el centro del mismo a mas de siete metros de altura desprendiendo luz y brillo que la hacían lucir como un diamante gigantesco.

- Este lugar es bellísimo – Indico Fiorella quien era gran admiradora de la arquitectura francesa mientras paseaba su mirada tomada del brazo de su esposo.

- Es una maravillosa replica del estilo utilizado en Versalles mamá, todo el esplendor de la época renacentista… seguramente el arquitecto y los decoradores visitaron el palacio en París para emular su estilo en este lugar, es verdaderamente hermoso – Acoto la castaña con una sonrisa recordando cuanto le gustaba a ella también todo esto.

- Los franceses siempre fueron tan excéntricos, fue su gran ego lo que los llevo a su perdición, si hubiesen sido mas modestos y no hubiesen matado al pueblo de hambre para crear sus estrambóticos palacios… seguramente hoy seguirían contando con la distinción e importancia que representa una monarquía, y no tuviese ese circo que ellos llaman república – Indico Katherine en tono despectivo.

- Todo país debe evolucionar según sus necesidades Katherine, América es una república y hoy en día se enrumba a ser una de las grandes potencias del mundo, un logro que debemos aplaudir si se toma en cuenta que es un país relativamente joven – Expuso Albert.

- Todo en este mundo tiene su justo equilibrio y cada país también, la razón de ello es la filosofía de vida de aquellos que lo habitan y por supuesto también están las circunstancias que los rodean, por ejemplo, África es uno de los continentes mas antiguos del mundo y también con muchas fuentes de recursos de gran valor, pero que cuenta con deficiencias que son vitales para el desarrollo de cualquier estado y que escapa de las manos de gobernantes, reyes y habitantes, y que los ha llevado a permanecer en un eterno estado de pobreza, desidia y aislado del resto del mundo; aunque no por ello se le debe menospreciar y relegar, por el contrario, creo que es un gran lienzo en blanco que podría llegar una verdadera obra de arte dependiendo del oleo que utilicen para pintarlo – Indico Luciano aportando un poco del conocimiento adquirido en sus repetidas visitas a ese continente cuando ejercía como medico y donde conoció a Albert quien se desempeñaba como voluntario de la cruz roja.

- Completamente de acuerdo contigo Luciano, ambos fuimos testigos de la situación que atraviesan muchas de las aldeas y sabemos del valor que tienen los hombres, mujeres y niños, el potencial que tienen es invaluable… pero lamentablemente no han encontrado la manera de enrumbarlo hacia su desarrollo, de lo contrario hoy en día podrían muy bien comparar con Asia – Menciono el rubio con convicción pues él pensaba igual que su suegro.

Llegaron a la mesa ubicaba muy cerca del escenario desde donde tomarían la palabra algunas de las personas pertenecientes a la directiva de la fundación, los embajadores provenientes de distintos países de ese continente, organizaciones que hoy realizarían grandes aportes para esta causa y por supuesto los artistas invitados que amenizarían la velada. A la mesa de los Andley que era la misma que compartían los Di Carlo se acercaron varias personalidades importantes, entre ellos el gobernador del estado de Nueva York en compañía de su esposa, también el alcalde, un par de ministros, jueces y abogados de renombre en el país, así como distintas personas de las familias mas adineradas del país. De esta manera la velada fue transcurriendo entre sonrisas y conversaciones amenas; mientras el glamour, la distinción, la vanidad y arrogancia hacia de las suyas en una noche donde todo parecía desear derrocharse.

- Es usted un hombre muy admirado señor Andley – Indicó la castaña con voz seductora acariciándole el pecho a su novio mientras compartían una pieza.

- No debería hacerle caso a tantos halagos exagerados señora Andley – Menciono él acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

- La verdad no creo que todos sean exagerados, has ayudado a muchísimas personas… yo soy testigo de ello Albert y sabes que eso me hace admirarte muchísimo, pero siento que cada día mi admiración crece mas y mas, eres en verdad un hombre maravilloso mi vida – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y repitiendo la caricia.

- Solo actuó según me dicta mi consciencia Fran, yo no puedo solo venir a estos eventos y donar una cantidad de dinero pensado que con eso voy a lograr ganarme el cielo… o que ya he cumplido con mi parte, no es tan sencillo amor… no piensas eso cuando ves la situación que atraviesan una familia que ha perdido todo, cuando llegas a una aldea y ves tantos niños enfermos y agonizando, sabiendo que pueden salvarse si tan solo contaran con los recursos necesarios; yo vi esa situación en África junto a tu padre y fue esa experiencia una de las cosas que me motivo a tomar las riendas de la familia, yo quería crear consciencia en la fundación Andley, quería que la ayuda fuese real y llegase a las manos adecuadas y no a los bolsillos de una cuerda de hipócritas que jamás habían pisado esos lugares que según ellos ayudaban… hice una restructuración completa y me quede solo con aquellas personas que tenían mi visión, lo que deseaban ayudar en realidad, además mis socios debían aportar un porcentaje de sus ganancias anuales a dicha fundación si deseaban continuar como parte del emporio – Explico y su voz mostraba tal pasión y energía que la chica se sintió mucho mas enamorada.

- No te imaginas cuanto me emociona oírte hablar así… saber que a pesar de no poder desenvolverte en esto como lo hacías antes no has dejado de lado esa pasión, esto te apasiona Albert y de una manera u otra tú estas allí… no te has dado por vencido amor, simplemente cambiaste de estrategia – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos y lo abrazo con ternura.

Después de dos bailes estaban por regresar a la mesa para seguir compartiendo con sus familiares, cuando la directora de relaciones publicas de la fundación les pidió posar para algunos diarios que estaban cubriendo el evento, ambos captaron de inmediato que estos lo que en realidad deseaban era conocer el "verdadero" motivo por el cual había decidido posponer la fecha de su matrimonio. Así que cuando llovieron las preguntas los dos lograron esquivarlas y responder con otros detalles que le pareciesen interesantes a ellos.

- Señor Andley, todo el mundo es conocedor de su apego al continente africano ¿Piensa viajar junto a su futura esposa a este? – Pregunto uno de los hombres.

- Es algo que esta entre mis planes, por supuesto – Contesto él.

- ¿Sera durante su Luna de Miel? – Inquirió otro mirándolos.

- El viaje de Luna de Miel es una sorpresa para Fransheska… así que como vera no pudo responder a esa pregunta en este momento – Respondió al ver el interés en la mirada de ella y después la desilusión como a una niña que se le niega un juguete, esto produjo una risa discreta entre los periodistas.

- Pregúntele cuando tiempo durara la Luna de Miel y yo le diré si vamos a África o no – Menciono ella con entusiasmo captando la atención de todos los caballeros.

- Eso también es una sorpresa señorita – Contesto el rubio sin esperar que el hombre hablase mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo siento señores… intente persuadir al señor Andley que nos brindase información de sumo interés para todos pero es bastante reservado – Menciono ella con una amplia sonrisa que cautivo a todos los presentes en el lugar.

- Un placer conversar con ustedes caballeros, ahora con su permiso volvemos a nuestra mesa – Indico el rubio alejándose del lugar y encaminándose de nuevo pero cuando estaba por llegar ella lo detuvo colocándole una mano en el pecho y sonriéndole.

- ¿En serio no me dirás a donde iremos de Luna de Miel o cuanto tiempo durara? – Pregunto con esa mirada que sabia era imposible que él le negase nada.

- Podría decírtelo pero no sé si este lugar sea el mas indicado para ello – Contesto mirándola.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto de nuevo desconcertada.

- Bueno… porque nuestras Luna de Miel durara toda la vida y te llevare al cielo, a conocer las estrellas, a volar muy, muy alto – Respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se estremeció ante las palabras de su novio y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse en ese momento y besarlo hasta cansarse, abrazarlo y quedarse así pegada a su cuerpo para siempre, dejo libre un suspiro sintiendo sus piernas temblar mientras su mirada se posaba en los labios del rubio, se acerco muy despacio a él y en apenas un susurro hablo de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Supongo que no puedes darle un adelanto, veras es que estoy realmente intrigada por conocer un poco mas en lo que consistirá ese viaje – Su voz y el gesto en ella; arrebato la poco cordura que Albert había intentando mantener hasta el momento.

La tomó de la mano con suavidad sin decir una palabra y se encaminaron en dirección contraria, alejándose del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta hasta llegar a los jardines del lugar que para su deleite llevaban el nombre de la ciudad donde se habían conocido; este se encontraba iluminado apenas por unos candelabros que hacían juego con la decoración interna y la luz de la luna que entraba por el techo a varios metros por encima de ellos. El rubio apenas se percato que estaban solos apoyo a Fransheska suavemente contra una de las paredes del lugar y tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos comenzó a besarla con pasión, acariciando el cuello de ella, bajando hasta este para depositar besos suaves y cálidos, embriagándose de ese perfume que le fascinaba, sintiéndola temblar y arrancándole gemidos cargados de placer. Ella llevo sus manos a la espalda de él y se perdió en esta al tiempo que se pegaba al cuerpo masculino en un intento de sentirlo más cerca, con los ojos cerrados y abiertos a momentos para perderse en el firmamento colmado de estrellas que sentía cada vez mas cerca gracias a los besos de su novio, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído y temblando cuando la mano de Albert acariciaba con suavidad su cintura y subía muy despacio hasta su seno para rozarlo apenas, pero que hizo que una ola de calor y placer la recorriese, liberando un jadeo que él ahogo cuando atrapo su boca de nuevo en un besos voraz, así pasaron varios minutos mientras seguía girando en ese vórtice de deseo y amor que los hacia olvidarse de todo lo demás. Escucharon unos pasos y tuvieron que separarse aunque renuentes a hacerlo, muy despacio él le acaricio los hombros insatisfecho por no haberlos besado como deseaba, se encaminaron hasta el salón de nuevo sin notar que habían sido el blanco de unos periodistas.

- Creo que esos dos tuvieron una entrevista en privado – Menciono uno con media sonrisa.

- Lo mas probables es que haya logrado sacarle donde será la Luna de Miel y cuanto durara – Indico otro llevándose una copa a los labios, mientras sonreía.

- Yo sencillamente no podría negarle nada a una mujer así, es bellísima… y si soy sincero creo que William Andley hasta se muere por darle un adelanto de la misma, bueno si no lo ha hecho ya pues con una mujer así tendrían que matarme para esperar siete meses – Expuso otro de los hombres mirándolos con marcado interés.

- La complicidad que existe entre ambos es digna de admirar y eso explicaría porque el magante se nota tan relajado sin darle mucha importancia a posponer la boda – Acoto uno.

Los jóvenes llegaron sonrientes hasta la mesa y Albert se excuso alegando que habían tenido que hablar con los medios que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad para sacar a relucir el tema de su matrimonio, los presentes aceptaron con naturalidad la explicación del rubio pues tenia completa lógica, aunque para Katherine era la mas grande de las mentiras pues ambos se notaban muy tranquilos para haber tenido que enfrentar a una docena de periodistas. El animador de la velada subió al escenario con una gran sonrisa pidiendo la atención de los presentes quienes se volvieron de inmediato hacia este.

- Damas y caballeros, hace escasa hora y media me acaban de confirmar al siguiente artista invitado de esta noche, el caballero en cuestión no había llegado a la ciudad por compromisos previos y que no daban seguridad que pudiese asistir, pero aquí lo tenemos para todos ustedes, damas y caballeros El Gran Salón Perspectiva se complace en presentarles al gran, el impactante, el inigualable… ¡Carlos Gardel! – Exclamo emocionado provocando una ovación.

El cantante hizo acto de presencia en el lugar acompañado por sus músicos, derrochando elegancia, gallardía, seducción y carisma, mientras se acercaba al micrófono con una amplia sonrisa y sus enigmáticos ojos negros brillando como luceros. En cuanto el nombre de Gardel salió de labios del presentador, Albert y Fransheska se tensaron y sus sonrisas desaparecieron; él por los recuerdos que ese hombre le traía y ella porque sabia que su novio se incomodaría, sin embargo trataron de relajarse, se miraron a los ojos y se tomaron de las manos, ella le dedico una sonrisa y él se llevo la mano que sujetaba a sus labios para darle un beso mirándola a los ojos. Para Katherine quien tenia la mirada clavada en ellos este gesto no paso desapercibido, se volvió para mirar al hombre sobre el escenario y aunque no acostumbraba a escuchar la música de este no podía negar que era realmente guapo, además su voz y esa desenvoltura que mostraba, esa seguridad, podía despertar el interés de cualquier mujer. George quien conocía la historia del calvario sufrido por Albert cuando conoció al cantante en París volvió a su memoria al instante y fue consciente de la tensión en su amigo.

- Buenas noches a todos, es un verdadero placer estar junto a ustedes, la verdad no quería perder la oportunidad de poner mi pequeño aporte para esta maravillosa causa que los reúne en esta esplendida velada… bueno pero no los entretengo mas con tanta verborrea, mejor les entrego aquello para lo cual estoy aquí junto a los muchachos… ¡Música Lepera! – Esbozo haciendo que su voz retumbase en el lugar animando a todos los presentes.

De inmediato los acordes de las guitarras y el bandoneón inundaron el lugar que minutos después se mezclaba con la armoniosa voz del mas grande exponente de tango del momento y que ya apuntaba como una leyenda pues su éxito era cada vez mayor; así uno a uno sus temas fueron entregados al publico que a pesar de ser netamente norteamericano los coreaba con energía. Los presentes en la mesa se dejaron cautivar por el carisma del caballero quien en medio de un preludio entre canciones se percato de la presencia de la castaña allí y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al tiempo que su mirada se llenaba de luz.

La tensión se apodero de Albert de inmediato pero su novia solo apretó el agarre de sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, infundiéndole confianza ante lo cual él dejo ver una sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada pero demostraba que estaba luchando por relajarse, claro esta que eso era un poco difícil en un lugar lleno de mujeres que se desvivían en halagos para con el cantante, hasta su suegra menciono un par de estos y Luciano solo asintió en silencio. El espectáculo del hombre estaba por terminar y este empezaba a despedirse para alivio de los novios.

- Damas, caballeros son extraordinarios… un publico fantástico y verdaderamente hubiese lamentado en el alma no haber asistido a este evento, sobre todo por una razón en especial y es las siguiente, la próxima canción y con la cual deseo cerrar mi presentación esta noche, tiene una historia muy particular, verán esta canción llevaba años escrita, guardada en un cajón oscuro y llenándose de polvo, pero siempre presente en mi memoria pues se había convertido en una especie de enigma para mi ya que no encontraba darle una melodía que estuviese a su altura, me faltaba la inspiración… hasta que, una tarde estando en París mis ojos vieron a un ángel, la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida y la melodía sencillamente nació… allí, en mi alma y mi corazón – Mencionaba hechizando con su voz a todos los presentes en ese lugar.

Albert tenso la mandíbula luchando ferozmente contra el monstruo de los celos que arañaba su pecho desesperado por salir, respiro profundamente para aligerar la tensión que había convertido a sus hombros en bloques de piedra y clavo la mirada en su mano unida a la de Fransheska, después la regreso a ella y pudo ver la tensión, pero sobre todo la suplica y el miedo en los ojos de ella, que le estaban gritando que no importaba, que lo amaba y lo demás no existía; eso lo lleno de gran dolor pues lo ultimo que deseaba era ver esa turbación en su novia, ella ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a las palabras del hombre sobre el escenario por estar luchando contra esa maldita inseguridad que intentaba dominarlo como si fuese un chiquillo de quince años, se recrimino por ello y para aligerar la presión en ella se acerco y le susurro al oído apretándole la mano.

- Fran, relájate mi vida… todo esta bien, te amo preciosa – Su voz la lleno de un gran alivio.

Ella asintió en silencio mostrándole una sonrisa pero seguía nerviosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y apretó la unión de sus manos al tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia Gardel que seguía hablando con el publico, debía demostrarle a Albert que ella lo amaba incondicionalmente y que sin importar lo que el cantante hiciese eso no cambiaria nada entre ellos, porque su amor era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier vieja ilusión.

- Pero como todas las apariciones divinas solo se nos presentan en situación especiales y esta noche… esta es una noche realmente especial pues ella se encuentra aquí – Indico con una gran sonrisa y su mirada se paseo por entre las damas hasta que llego a Fransheska quien lo veía con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas, contrario a lo que vio en esos ojos grises que adoraba la primera que vez que canto esta canción, ahora estaba ante una suplica callada para que no lo hiciese, trago en seco al percatarse de la tensión en ella y también en… por supuesto Andley, él se encontraba junto a esta por eso su actitud tan lejana de aquella chica encantadora y risueña que conoció en París, respiro profundamente para continuar – Y para ella esta canción… su canción – Dijo volviéndose sobre sus pasos hasta donde se encontraban los músicos y le susurro a Lepera – Tócala con el alma que ella esta frente al escenario Leperita y creo que será la ultima vez que se la cante – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Estas en todo lo cierto Carlos, ella se casara dentro de dos meses con él… nos acabamos de enterar por unos periodistas, así que si te vas a despedir hacelo en grande… como solo vos sabes hacerlo – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acomodando el bandoneón.

El cantante seguía hablando emocionado, al parecer estaba realmente dispuesto a dedicarle la canción a Fransheska sin importarle que estuviese a su lado, bueno entonces no le quedaba mas que hacerle entender que ella era suya. Albert se acerco a su novia colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para hacerla sentir segura, ella debía disfrutar de este momento y no que se volviese un trauma, le dio un suave beso en el hombro aprovechando que todos los presentes se hallaba embelesados por la voz del argentino… y aunque se muriese no podía negar que esa canción era realmente hermosa, lo lamentaba por él pero ahora Fransheska era su mujer, suya completamente – Pensaba dedicándole una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

El hombre regreso sobre sus pasos sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que dolía, cerró los ojos un instante tomando aire y trayendo a su memoria la sonrisa maravillosa de aquella mujer que no había abandonado sus pensamientos desde que la conoció, sus hermosos ojos grises que brillaban como soles, levanto la mirada hacia el publico que estaba a la espera de un nombre que no volvería a pronunciar, trago para pasar las lagrimas pues el show siempre debía continuar, sus ojos la buscaron sin poder evitarlo y dejo ver una sonrisa, una triste sonrisa, levantando su mano para darle la señal a Lepera.

- El día que me quieras – Pronuncio para todos levantado la mirada y clavándola en un punto imaginario, pero bien sabia que era para ella… Fransheska lo sabía.

Como nunca antes él se entrego en esta canción, dejando el alma y el corazón en cada palabra, sintiendo que algo se le estaba quebrando, pues nunca antes se había sentido así con otra mujer, porque soñó tantas veces son esa maravillosa sonrisa que lo desarmaba y lo elevaba… pero que ya no daba para mas, solo para seguir en eso, en sueños – Pensaba mientras su voz una vez mas le declara el amor que sentía - Ese que ella había hecho nacer en él y que pensó que solo era pasajero y que era otra ilusión mas… otra ilusión mas ¡Pendejo decídselo al corazón que se te esta desgarrando dentro del pecho! – Se grito en silencio.

- Vamos a bailar amor – Le pidió el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

- Albert pero… tal vez no sea prudente, no hay nadie en la pista y… - Intentaba persuadirlo.

- Mejor, no seremos el centro de atención pues todo el mundo estaba pendiente de Gardel y nosotros podremos disfrutar de tu canción – Indicó él con naturalidad extendiéndole la mano.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro pesado, mirándolo a los ojos de verdad no podía creer que Albert le estuviese pidiendo esto, en definitiva o la estaba poniendo a prueba o quería demostrarle que ya la presencia de Carlos Gardel no lo incomodaba; recibió la mano tratando de sonreír y cuando se levanto para encaminarse hasta la pista sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre sobre el escenario y se sintió realmente mal, algo le decía que esta situación también era difícil para él; tal vez era absurdo y solo debía concentrarse en Albert, pero no le complacía hacer esto, se sentía injusta, egoísta… malagradecida y estúpida, sobre todo estúpida. El rubio la tomó entre sus brazos para guiarla siendo las notas que inundaban el lugar y clavo sus ojos en ella mientras le sonreía, acariciándole la espalda con ternura, intentando con esto que ella se relajara pues estaba realmente tensa.

- Realmente eres un ángel – Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

- Albert… por favor – Pidió en el mismo tono de él, pues aunque no había colocado la vista de nuevo sobre el escenario la emoción que desplegaba Gardel en cada letra la perturbaba.

- Amor intenta relajarte y disfrutar de esto, de verdad todo esta bien… no existe razón alguna para que te preocupes – Menciono perdiéndose en los ojos grises que lucían opacos, se acerco a ella muy despacio y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios, ese gesto fue maravilloso y la lleno de una calma extraordinaria que agradeció con el corazón.

Él observaba todo desde el escenario, por mas que luchaba no podía evitar hacerlo, sus ojos se clavaron en varias ocasiones en la pareja que compartían, no tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta que William Andley estaba dejándole claro de una manera muy elegante, que Fransheska Di Carlo era suya; las últimas notas se dejaban escuchar en el gran salón.

- Y un rayo misterioso hará nido en tu pelo, luciérnaga curiosa que verá que eres mí… consuelo… - Termino cerrando los ojos para no dejar salir las lagrimas que se empeñaban en hacerlo, respiro profundamente y levanto la vista – Muchas gracias a todos por esta esplendida noche, son maravillosos… espero verlos pronto, abrazos – Les dio la espalda para salir.

El presentador lo llamo de nuevo para que recibiese la ovación del pie que le ofrecía el público, él regreso sobre sus pasos mostrando una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos se encontraban anegados por las lágrimas tragándose la rabia por ver como él se le imponía a ella robándole todo el brillo, la alegría… esa chica que tenia ante sus ojos había perdido algo, no era la Fransheska Di Carlo que lo había cautivado en aquel local de Beauvais, la que le había regalado una tarde maravillosa en París… esa que lo había despedido con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en sus labios y la mirada brillante y eso… eso lo hacia enfurecer.

- ¿Quiénes son la pareja en medio de la pista? – Pregunto al hombre que le ofrecía una copa de champagne como si no los conociese, para no suscitar comentarios después, al ver que Andley tomaba dos copas y le daba una a ella, para celebrar su triunfo mientras sonreía.

- El señor William Andley uno de los directivos de la fundación y su prometida la señorita Fransheska Di Carlo – Respondió este un poco desconcertado viendo como el músico regresaba al micrófono en medio de la lluvia de aplausos.

- Señor Andley, señorita Di Carlo, permítanme felicitarlos por su compromiso, deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices, un aplauso para ellos por favor, para ese amor que comparten… es maravilloso ver a dos personas tan enamoradas – Esbozo dirigiéndose a la pareja con una gran sonrisa levantando la copa que tenia en la mano y esta tembló sin poder evitarlo.

El rubio asintió en silencio mientras sonreía respondiendo con el mismo gesto al caballero y la joven hizo lo mismo pero su sonrisa fue mas discreta, en realidad fue forzada pues esta situación a cada momento se volvía mas incomoda, sorbió solo un poco de champagne y con una mirada le pidió a Albert regresar a la mesa en medio de una ola de felicitaciones y aplausos mientras sentía sobre ella la mirada del cantante. Gardel tomó el contenido de la de él de un trago y dando las gracias de nuevo al publico salió del lugar con paso decidido dejando tras de si a un montón de periodistas que lo acribillaban a preguntas.

Una hora después los Andley, los Di Carlos, George y Katherine salían del lugar mostrándose complacidos por la velada, sobre todo la inglesa quien se regocijaba al ver tan tensa e incomoda a Fransheska y su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a toda maquina pues capto muchas de las miradas que se intercambiaron ella y Albert durante la presentación del cantante de tangos y también las que este le dirigía a la pareja, además esa manera de felicitarlos por su compromiso fue un tanto… extraña; bueno se podría decir que quiso congraciarse con el heredero al ser este una de las personalidades mas importante de la noche, como de hecho todo el mundo parecía pensar, pero ella sentía que detrás de esto había algo mas. Subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar y no le quedo mas remedio que retirarse junto a la matrona, pero pudo ver que tanto la italiana como su amigo aun se notaban tensos, pues en lugar de aprovechar la privacidad que les ofrecían los padres de esta y el señor Johnson y darse muestras de cariño no lo hicieron, simplemente un frio beso de buenas noches y algunas palabras cursis y ella sabia perfectamente que esa no era la manera de ellos de expresar sus sentimientos, no en vano los había observado infinidad de veces.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana en el lobby para ir al coctel? – Inquirió el rubio mirándola.

- Por supuesto, gracias por la velada… te amo, te amo mucho – Susurro abrazada a él acariciándole la espalda y después subió para darle un beso.

- Yo también te amo Fran, descansa mi vida – Dijo en el mismo tono de ella besándola suavemente en los labios y la frente.

Se separaron y cada uno entro a la habitación que ocupaban sin dejar de mirarse hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Una vez tras estas ambos dejaron libres unos suspiros lentos y pesados que parecían haber estado guardando por horas, ella no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima que limpio con rapidez y se encamino al baño para cambiarse; Albert se quito la chaqueta, la corbata y las mancuernas para estar mas cómodo y se tendió sobre la cama mirando el techo.

Elisa admiraba su imagen en el espejo, mientras se colocaba la dormilona ya eran pasada las nueve de la noche y Frank aun estaba despierto, seguro estaba esperándola, ya no sabia que más hacer para pasar más tiempo en el baño hace unos diez minutos que la llamo por ultima vez invitándola a acostarse, conocía muy bien el tono de voz de su esposo cuando quería que le cumpliera y debía hacerlo, dejo libre un suspiro y se armo de valor. Salió del baño y lo vio sentado en la cama, con unos documentos en las manos, ella se encamino al lecho con pasos lentos los cuales eran amortiguados por la alfombra, al estar al borde Frank levanto la mirada con una brillante sonrisa a la que ella se obligo a corresponder, coloco los documentos sobre la mesa de noche y encima de estos los lentes de lectura, seguidamente extendió la mano invitándola a que subiera a la cama, ella solo levanto la dormilona haciéndola puños a la altura de sus rodillas, elevo una colocándola en lo suave del lecho seguidamente hizo lo mismo con la otra y gateo hasta estar cerca del hombre quien clavo la mirada a los senos de la joven que se dejaban ver cuando ella se acercaba, ante la posición que adopto su cuerpo.

Ella al darse cuenta de la dirección que tenía la vista de Frank se apresuro y tomó asiento al lado de él, mientras pensaba que de nada le valía colocarse las dormilonas recatadas que tuviese él buscaría la manera, sintió como los labios de su esposo se posaron en uno de sus hombros, cerraba con una sus manos la cintura acercándola mas a él quien también elevaba una de sus piernas y la pasaba por encima de las de Elisa, logrando con esto encarcelarla, alejo los labios y la miro a la cara, ella se obligo a sonreír, mas sin embargo juraba que su nerviosismo se reflejaba en esta. Frank empezó a ascender la mano que cerraba la cintura de la joven y bajo uno de los tiros de la dormilona, la joven cerro los ojos para buscar fuerzas y eso su esposo lo vio como un gesto de placer, mas ella trataba por todos los medios de pensar que eran las manos de Jules las que le brindaban la caricia, pero estas no desprendían la mima energía, el toque frio de Frank no se comparaba en nada al tibio de Jules, que a cada roce la derretía, dejo libre un suspiro y nada, su mente no encontraba las fuerzas, realmente no la tenia, porque cuando introdujo la mano para tomar uno de sus senos, no eran el mismo tamaño, no tocaba de la misma manera.

Dejo libre un jadeo, preparándose para el nuevo teatro que montaría, porque definitivamente no podría entregarse dos veces en una semana a Frank, definitivamente no podría así lo intentara.

- ¿Te gusta amor? – Pregunto con voz ronca, al escuchar el sonido que se escapo de los labios de su esposa, ella solo asintió en silencio, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

- Pero con un poco más de cuidado… Frank por favor mas despacio. – Le dijo llevando las manos a la cabeza del hombre que empezaba a besar su pecho y se acercaba al seno que había expuesto.

- Esta bien… amor, pero apenas estoy rozando con los labios. – Acoto en un susurro y ella pudo sentir el aliento de él estrellarse en la piel suave de su pecho y una vez mas besaba, paso suavemente la lengua por el pezón tratando de estimularlo para él y ella dejo libre otro jadeo.

- No… no Frank… por favor… es que me duelen… - Retirando la cabeza del hombre, para encararlo. – Disculpa amor, pero me duelen mucho… seguro es porque dentro de pocos días menstruare. – Le hizo saber, él hombre dejo libre un suspiro. – Frank amor lo siento… pero si quieres intentamos sin tocarlos. – Acoto esperando que él se negara, pues no le dolían solo que esta era la excusa esta vez.

- No amor, no quiero que te sientas incomoda… - Le dijo alzándole lentamente el tiro de la dormilona. – Solo espero que los cinco días pasen rápido… tal vez seis ¿Verdad? – Pregunto sabiendo que a su esposa el periodo menstrual le duraba cuatro días y que los dolores normalmente aparecían con uno o dos días de anticipación. Ella asintió en silencio. – Y eso manda al diablo mis esperanzas de un nuevo hijo… cada vez que tu condición de mujer alerta, me deja claro que no puedo hacer nada. – Dijo con frustración.

- Vamos Frank, nuevamente con ese tema… - Le dijo llevando las manos a las mejillas del hombre le deposito un beso de apenas contacto de labios. – Ya te he dicho que tendremos otro hijo cuando Dios así lo quiera… además Frederick aun esta pequeño… yo creo que aun tenemos mucho tiempo para esperar a un nuevo hijo.

- Sabes… hace algunos días leí un articulo en el diario… no soy mucho de eso, pero iré a ver un doctor y que me envié un tratamiento, estoy dispuesto a seguirlo al pie de la letra… no quiero un solo hijo mi vida y se que tu tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, pero yo no…

- Frank ye te he dicho que la edad es lo de menos, uno para morirse tiene que estar vivo nada mas… - Acoto deteniéndolo.

- Si solo que yo llevo algo de ventaja. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- No puedo contigo… ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista? – Acoto frotando su nariz contra la de él en un gesto gracioso.

- Si… no… no puedo… es que estoy viejo. – Dijo alejándose un poco.

- Ahí vamos otra vez… ya se porque ningún cliente se te va… si es que no sueltas el tema… mejor vamos a dormir. – Acoto la pelirroja acomodando la sabana.

- Si quieres duerme, yo me voy al despacho a terminar de leer las clausulas de este contrato. – Respondió tomando la carpeta y los lentes.

- No amor… no es necesario yo podría ayudarte… bueno al menos podría leerlo. – Extendiendo las manos. – Solo una parte, si quieres lo que ya has leído. – Le dijo con media sonrisa, el hombre correspondió con el mismo gesto y abrió la carpeta entregándole a ella una de las hojas, mirándola a los ojos se acerco y le deposito un suave beso en los labios.

- Gracias por ayudar, por eso es que te amo. – Le dijo y desvió la mirada a los papeles que quedaron en sus manos mientras buscaba en que párrafo había quedado, Elisa se quedo admirándolo, viendo el perfil de Frank y ella sonreía tristemente, porque se sentía tan mal, su esposo era un hombre verdaderamente bueno y ella no se esta portando de la mejor manera, él no se merece lo que esta pasando, pero ella tampoco se merece estar con un hombre que no ama, solo siente cariño, en realidad nadie merecía las cosas que la vida le ha dado, se obligo a desviar la mirada al documento y empezó a leer, el mismo describía a unos buques de carga que llegarían a las costas de Colombia, pero que la compañía naviera y donde se cerraría el negocio estaba en el centro del país en una ciudad llamada Medellín, algunas cosas poco relevantes hasta que un nombre resalto entre los demás, no tenia la mínima idea de que hacia el nombre de Jules Leblanc Grandet, siguió leyendo un poco mas y las hojas en sus manos temblaron al saber o al menos suponer lo que hacia el nombre de Jules en ese contrato de venta, pero no se quedaría con la duda.

- Amor según leo aquí, tiene empresas Wells que entregar los buques. – Acoto de manera casual, pero lo que en realidad quería era que este le aclarara toda la situación, sin poder evitarlo un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

- Si… nosotros no encargaremos de hacérselos llegar aunque enviaron a un representante de la empresa compradora, que se encargara de acreditar de que los buques están en óptimas condiciones ya ellos los han revisado, él señor Pastrana llego de Colombia hace ocho días y fue a Nueva york a revisarlos y esta noche llego a Chicago, mañana en la tarde tengo una reunión con él ya que dentro de dos días partirá nuevamente a Colombia y Jules lo acompañara para traer estos documentos firmados… a Jules le tocara ausentarse de la empresa por un mes, ya que los buques tendrán que esperarlos allá y verificarlos nuevamente. – A Elisa se le escapo todo el aire de los pulmones y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su auto control para que Frank no se diese cuenta de que quería morirse en ese momento. – Bueno Jules aun no lo sabe, pero se que no se negara, en la reunión que tendremos mañana a las dos de la tarde le daré la noticia. – Acoto tranquilamente.

- ¿Es algo complicado todo este proceso verdad? – Pegunto tratando de no quedarse en silencio, aunque lo que en realidad tenía era ganas de llorar y gritar, de salir corriendo al departamento de Jules y pedirle que no aceptara, que le dijera a Frank que enviara a otra persona.

- Si y no… - Respondió Frank mostrándole media sonrisa. – Es algo tedioso tanto papeleo, tantos procedimientos y sobre todo tanta desconfianza en este mundo de los negocios y lo digo por parte y parte… bueno esto esta terminado, todo esta perfecto, ahora solo espera la rubrica en Colombia. – Tomando los papeles y colocándolos en la carpeta, Elisa le tendió los que ella tenia y él los agarro e igualmente los coloco con los demás cerro la carpeta. – Ahora si vamos a dormir, ya es bastante tarde. – Se acomodaron en la cama, dejando descansar el cuerpo por completo cuando Frank apago la luz de la mesa de noche Elisa se quedo mirando al techo aun cuando no se veía nada en medio de la oscuridad sin siquiera espabilar dos lagrimas rodaron por sus sienes. – Buenas noches amor. – Susurro Frank.

- Buenas noches mi vida. – Respondió Elisa extendiendo la mano y tomando la de Frank quien apretó suavemente el agarre.

Elisa espero alrededor de una hora tratando por todos lo medios de llorar en silencio, ya que no podía evitar derramar las lagrimas que la estaban ahogando, se movió varias veces en la cama, cerciorándose de que Frank estuviese dormido, estando completamente segura de que estaba rendido, salió de la cama, abandono la habitación y se encamino por el pasillo, estando en este no pudo aguantar mas su cuerpo se doblo y ella se llevo una mano al estomago y otra a la boca para sofocar el sollozo que salía, mientas las lagrimas en un torrente bañaban su rostros, aun le costaba asimilarlo, un mes era demasiado tiempo sin ver a Jules, no quería estar tanto tiempo sin mirarse en sus ojos, decidió seguir caminando, por lo que bajo, pues si Frank despertaba la escucharía llorando en el pasillo, llego a la sala se vio sola en la penumbra y sentía frio, por lo que se encamino al despacho ahí estaba la chimenea encendida.

Entro en este y se dejo caer sentada en el mueble de dos puestos, llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrirlo y tratar de crear un muro de contención para las lágrimas el cual fue en vano porque estas igualmente se desbordaban, trato de limpiarlas con manos temblorosas y en ese momento sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas captaron el teléfono, se puso de pie y dejo libre un suspiro para tratar de calmarse, nunca había osado por llamarlo, pero esta vez lo haría.

Se encontraba solo con el pantalón mientras su espalda se encontraba perlada por el sudor y también sonrojada por el esfuerzo, había dormido durante la tarde por lo que aun siendo casi media noche no tenia sueño y para pasar el tiempo estaba haciendo flexiones con intervalos de abdominales, para que este se pasara rápido, como ya era costumbre desde su adolescencia. Empezaba una nueva rutina de cincuenta flexiones cuando el timbre del teléfono irrumpió en el silencio coartado solo por su respiración agitada ante la rutina de ejercicios, esto lo desconcertó bastante, pero al mismo tiempo no quería detener su labor porque la única que lo había llamado a esas horas había sido Nicole y no quería escucharla tratando nuevamente una amistad disfrazada, pero el timbre repico nuevamente desconcertándolo y haciéndolo perder la cuenta, se detuvo y dejo libre un suspiro, se puso de pie.

Se encamino a la sala, no sin antes tomar una toalla y secar su frente y cuello, para luego colgarla de sus hombros, tomo el auricular y hablo aun ahogado por la falta de oxigeno que requeria la labor que estaba realizando.

- Buenas noches. – Hablo con voz agitada, cuando levanto el auricular.

- Hola… - Saludo Elisa tratando de que la voz se le escuchara tranquila. -¿Estas ocupado? – Pregunto sin dejarlo hablar.

- Elisa… ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto inquietándose y obviando la pregunta de ella.

- No… solo quería escuchar tu voz, pensé que estarías dormido, pero por el contrario te escucho la voz… - Hablaba cuando él dejo libre media carcajada esas que ella tanto amaba.

- Deja de maquinar Maquiavelo… estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio, es que dormí durante la tarde y en vista de que no tengo un cuerpo divino de una pelirroja para entretenerme me toca buscar otra manera. - Le hizo saber al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado en el mueble jalando la toalla de su hombro y frotando con esta su abdomen retirando el sudor, pudo escuchar media sonrisa de ella.

- No estaba pensando nada malo… - Acoto con voz inocente.

- Si esta bien y yo soy ruso… amor… reina no debes arriesgarte a estar llamándome, no me perdonaría que Frank te escuche. – Le dijo suavizando la voz.

- Frank esta dormido, me cerciore…. ¿Jules? – Se detuvo sin saber como continuar y que él pudiese notar que una vez mas las lagrimas la ahogaban.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto. – ¿Elisa seguro que todo esta bien? – Inquirió nuevamente al notar el silencio en ella.

- Te amo. – Dijo ella en un hilo de voz, no podía decirle que Frank lo enviaría de viaje por tanto tiempo, esto solo lo atormentaría y ella no quería ser la causante de las angustias de él.

- Eso me gusta… sabes que yo también… no tienes idea de cuanto te amo Elisa Leagan… que con solo escuchar tu voz me incendias… imagina todo lo que estaría haciendo en este momento si estarías conmigo. – Le hizo saber con voz profunda.

- Creo que aun mi imaginación no da para tanto, siempre logras sorprenderme. – Acoto ella con media sonrisa que se obligo a ofrecerle. – Debo regresar a la cama. – Le dijo pues no podía arriesgarse si Frank despertaba y no la encontraba a su lado se preocuparía.

- ¿Vendrás el jueves? – Le pregunto con sensualidad, dejando al descubierto el deseo que lo envolvía.

- Si… - Susurro apenas, pues sabía que el jueves ya él estaría camino a Nueva York, para luego salir hacia Colombia, claro eso en el caso de que acepte viajar, confiaba en que Jules se negaría, si de verdad la amaba como ella a él se negaría, pues se le haría imposible respirar en todo ese tiempo, así que sus esperanzas estaban puestas en el amor de Jules por ella.

- No sabes cuanto ansió que llegue el jueves, ahora si ve a dormir, no te pido que sueñes conmigo porque no quiero que despiertes a Frank en medio de jadeos orgásmicos. – Acoto con una alegre sonrisa.

- Muy gracioso… pero cuanta razón tienes… - Acoto sonriente siempre la hacia sonreír. – Besos.

- Solo besos… eso no se vale… dame mas. – Le pidió.

- Ya Jules… besos, caricias... ¿Que mas quieres? – Le pregunto con reproche.

- Sabes todo lo que quiero… pero esta bien ya dije que no iba a encenderte después no puedes dormir… ahora si voy a colgar.

- Está bien cuelga… Jules cuelga ¿Que esperas? – Le dijo al sentirlo aun al teléfono él dejo libre otra carcajada y termino por colgar.

Después de unos minutos ella regreso a la cama donde espero que llegara la mañana pues se le haría imposible dormir, por más que quisiera eliminar de su cabeza el recuerdo de saber que Jules podría alejarse por mas de veinte días la atormentaban.

* * *

__**_Dulce y triste_**

**_¡Qué dulce es querer mucho, pero también qué triste!__  
__¿Por qué esperamos tanto y obtenemos tan poco?__  
__¿Por qué si uno se entrega el otro se resiste?__  
__¿Por qué el amor es ciego, y sordo, y mudo, y loco?_**

**_Llevamos en el alma la divina tendencia__  
__de ofrecer sin reservas nuestros cálidos brazos,__  
__y nos quedamos solos, con nuestra propia ausencia,__  
__y el corazón sangrante partido en mil pedazos._**

**_Francisco Álvarez._**

**_Continuara...  
_**


	153. Capitulo 47

**Hola chicas feliz domingo, aquí vengo a colgarles la primera parte del capitulo 47, espero que su semana haya provechosa en todos los aspectos de su vida, que Dios las bendiga y las guie siempre.**

**Galaxy: Hola nena ciertamente la situación de Elisa no es nada fácil porque no hay nada peor que estar con un hombre al que no amas ni siquiera deseas creo que es sometida a una tortura constantemente, ha disfrutado los placeres del amor, pero no puede hacerlo completamente porque no es libre. **

**El duque como dice mi madre se ha quedado en el aparato, pero es que él aun le cuesta asimilar el parentesco que lo une a Fabrizio Di Carlo aun cuando el parecido con su hijo lo abofetea cada vez que lo ve, pero ya tendrá que llenarse de valor y afrontar la situación. **

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir con la historia, Feliz fin de semana largo!**

**Angelnr: Hola nena, es un verdadero placer leerte y saber que sigues la historia, pero sobre todo saber que te gusta y que la disfrutas, si te atrasas tu tranquila que hay mucho tiempo para leer, sabemos que es largaaaaaaa jajajaja pero como se han dado cuenta es porque cuenta la historia independiente de cada uno, donde todos tienen sentimientos y sus vidas propias como lo hacemos los seres humanos a medida que crecemos y buscamos independizarnos aunque no lo hacemos completamente porque somos la familia, todos tienen momentos de debilidades, de fortaleza, egoísmo, orgullo, amor, pasión, sufrimiento y un largo etc. Algunos sufren las consecuencias de las decisiones que toman erróneamente, otros sufren por haberse equivocado, pero buscan la manera de remediarlo. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leernos te envió un caluroso abrazo!**

**Amiga: Hola nena, no se si tu anterior duda la respondí, es que a veces estoy de salida para el trabajo cuando publico y se me pasan algunas cosas, Elisa no ha quedado embarazada porque se cuida de varias maneras, ya sea mediante infusiones, lavados o en los días seguros, por eso ante que llegara Jules ella no quedaba embarazada de Frank y aun manteniendo relaciones con los dos no queda, claro siempre puede existir los fallos de cálculos, una nunca sabe, pero además ella sabe que debe cuidarse porque quedaría mas propensa a tener un hijo de Jules que de Frank y eso seria el fin de su relación con su amante, porque todo se descubriría si dado el caso que el hijo saque los genes del padre que varían mucho el uno del otro, creo que seria bastante complicada la situación. **

**Terry mas específicamente será quien ayude a Jules pero eso será mas adelante, por que de momento estos no se conocen, el francés conocía era a Fabrizio y de vista, pero no a Terry ni siquiera sabe la verdad de todo este enrollo, el cual se ira desenredando poco a poco. **

**Nena gracias por seguirnos no te preocupes por las preguntas, sabes que responderé las que pueda y ayudarte. **

**Abrazos Feliz inicio de semana!**

* * *

**Capitulo 47**

**Donde tú estés escucharas mi corazón**

**Te nombrare al viento de la soledad.**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Richard Grandchester, visitara el hospital donde estaba Fabrizio Di Carlo y lograr la posibilidad de trasladarlo a América, ahora estaba una vez mas en este, teniendo como objetivo hablar con Marión Laroche para que autorice dicho proceso, llego junto a Eleonor, llamo a la puerta y a través del cristal de la habitación, le hizo un ademan para que la joven se acercase, esta al verlo se puso de pie dejando al niño mirando por la ventana, el duque supuso que estaría observando a las palomas, Marion salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Buenos días Marión ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto tendiéndole la mano, la cual la rubia recibió amablemente.

- Bien gracias ¿Usted? - Inquirió con voz tranquila.

- Bien gracias, le presento a mi esposa Eleonor Grandchester. – Haciendo el ademan correspondiente.

- Mucho gusto Duquesa, Marión Di Carlo. – Le ofreció la mano tímidamente.

- Es un placer. – Respondió Eleonor con una sonrisa discreta.

- Marión… - Buscaba el hombre las palabras necesarias para proponerle la conversación pendiente. – Mi esposa quiere conocer a Fabrizio, siempre y cuando usted lo permita… - La joven asintió en silencio tratando de comprender el interés que el hombre había mostrado para con su esposo, pues habían llegado personas a donar, pero después del proceso no los había visto mas, ni siquiera para agradecerles, por el contrario el Duque de Grandchester que esta era la tercera oportunidad que lo visitaba y ahora traía a su esposa quien también quería conocer a Fabrizio, había observado cierta turbación por parte del hombre cuando este miraba a su esposo, por lo cual presentía que algo le estaba ocultando y que no solo era un alma caritativa que quería colaborar. - Entiendo que no pueden estar más de dos personas dentro de la habitación, por lo que ella puede quedarse mientras usted podría acompañarme, necesito notificarle algo importante. – El hombre hablaba con voz clara y tranquila, para infundirle confianza a la joven, quien no pudo evitar sentir miedo, una alarma de advertencia se encendió dentro, no dejaría a Fabrizio solo con extraños sin saber el trasfondo de toda esta situación tan misteriosa. El duque se percato del desconcierto y temor en la mirada de la joven, en como lo miraba a él y volvía medio cuerpo para observar a su esposo, por lo que para que se sintiera mas tranquila le propuso hablar en ese mismo lugar, ella en un acto reflejo se abrazo así misma, como si siéntese frio y luego asintió en silencio.

- Usted dirá duque. – En su voz se podía notar su turbación, para luego tragar en seco, pero ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, Marión los observo y clavo la mirada en la mujer. – Disculpe Duquesa… - dejo de abrazarse y giro la perilla, para luego abrir la puerta. – Puede pasar. – E inmediatamente regreso a refugiarse en sus propios brazos tal vez con esto drenaba un poco los nervios.

Eleonor entro a la habitación con paso sigiloso y sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que la acercaba a la cama donde reposaba el joven, su mirada se desvió del cuerpo cuando sintió a Joshua bajarse de la silla y tomo asiento en esta sin decir nada, solo observaba a la dama, quien estaba cada vez mas cerca. La mujer al ver de cerca al joven no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de asombro, por lo que se llevo una mano para cubrir su boca, le habían dicho que eran parecidos, muchas veces Richard le dijo que eran casi iguales, pero nunca imagino a tal grado, sin quererlo empezó a temblar y unas lagrimas se anclaron en sus ojos.

- Dios mío… Dios mío... esto es ilógico… es… es casi igual a Terruce… a mi Terruce. – Susurro para ella misma, mientras limpiaba rápidamente con el dorso tembloroso de su mano izquierda la lagrima derramada. – Es verdaderamente doloroso ver esto… no puedo imaginarme a mi hijo así… no… no es Terruce… pero son tan parecidos, si no es porque sé que Terry esta bien en Escocia… que ya toda esa pesadilla paso… - En un acto espontaneo, llevo una de sus manos y acaricio los cabellos del joven.

- Mi papá esta bien… solo esta dormido, no tiene porque llorar señora. – Acoto Joshua acercándose y tomando la mano de Fabrizio, rozándola con la yema de sus dedos, Eleonor se quedo estática mirándolo y le costaba creerle a Richard que el niño se parecía también, pero llegaron a ella la imágenes de su hijo pequeño, de cuando Richard se lo llevo a Londres y era como ver a Terruce nuevamente de cinco años, con el cabello y los ojos mas claros, la forma de la boca era idéntica. – Sabe…. ¿Se ha leído el cuento de los hermanos Grimm La bella durmiente? – Le pregunto sin desviar los ojos de lo que hacían sus dedos, Eleonor asintió en silencio limpiándose las lagrimas. - Bueno mi papá esta como Aurora… solo esta esperando el momento indicado para despertar… así me lo ha dicho el doctor Gilbert… solo que a ella la despertó un beso, pero mi mami lo besa todo el tiempo y no despierta… pensé que algo malo pasaba y el doctor me dijo que aun no esta preparado, porque tuvieron que operarlo y tienen que esperar… sé que ya no falta mucho. – Acoto lleno de esperanza.

- El doctor tiene razón… solo hay que esperar. – Susurro la mujer.

Mientras en el pasillo Richard dio inicio a la conversación, él hubiese preferido el salón de refrigerios pues era más discreto y más cómodo, pero el semblante de la joven gritaba desconfianza y era comprensible, si fuera él quien estuviese en su lugar, no permitirá que ningún extraño se le acercase a Terruce.

- Estuve hablando con el doctor Gilbert y el doctor Herzig ellos me han informado acerca del cuadro clínico de Fabrizio, de su enfermedad inicial a causa del ataque de gas mostaza y las complicaciones que ha presentado desde entonces… - Hablaba tratando de que Marión le tomara confianza, ella apenas espabilaba y asentía, mientras mantenía su cabeza elevada para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – La verdad es bastante difícil y me gustaría poder brindarles mi ayuda… ya que entiendo que carecen de los recursos – indicó mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias de verdad señor… bueno ya nos ha estado brindado su ayuda, no sé en que mas pueda colaborarnos… - La chica hablaba y pudo sentir las ruedas de la silla al desplazarse por el pasillo, por lo que esto capto su atención, era Manuelle quien llegaba hasta ellos.

- Buenos días. – Saludo el rubio.

- Buenos días. – Respondió el duque cortésmente.

- Manuelle, este el duque del que te hable. – Hablo Marión presentándoselo.

- Mucho gusto Duque… Manuelle Laroche. – Dijo tendiendo su mano.

- Un placer teniente. – Acoto Richard recibiendo el saludo. - Estaba hablando con su hermana acerca del cuadro clínico de Fabrizio, pero me gustaría hacerlo en un lugar más cómodo. – Dijo cautelosamente.

- Si claro duque… el salón de refrigerios me parece un lugar adecuado. – Acoto el francés, poniendo en marcha la silla.

Marión observo una vez mas a través del cristal dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba Joshua sentado al lado de la Duquesa quien mantenía el cuento en las manos, por lo que decidió seguir a los caballeros. A tres puertas estaba el salón, fue Richard quien abrió esta y los invito a pasar él y Marión, tomaron asiento, mientras que Manuelle se mantuvo al lado de la rubia, no sin antes brindarle un vaso con agua a su hermana.

- Somos todo oído. – Expuso el rubio.

- Como ya le había dicho a Marión me he reunido con algunos de los doctores encargados en el caso de su cuñado y ellos me han hecho saber que a pesar de todo lo favorable que ha evolucionado en cuanto a las intervenciones y que las ulceras ya no serán un peligro, porque han sellado los vasos sanguíneos, no podrán seguir administrándoles los medicamentos que primeramente lo mantenían contrarrestando su complicación cardiopulmonar, que aun están estudiando en los laboratorios sus componentes para hacer dicho medicamento vía intravenosa, mientras deberá seguir respirando de manera artificial. – Hablaba tranquilamente mientras sus ojos estaban anclados en los de Manuelle.

- Si efectivamente, ya eso lo sabemos, mientras, nos tocara mantenerlo de esa manera, hasta que den con el medicamento… creo que aun esperaran un mes tal vez menos para poder detener los calmantes que lo mantienen en coma, depende que tan rápido cicatricen las heridas y se desinflamen los tejidos, podrá estar tranquilamente con la traqueostomía, Marión conoce todos los cuidados que esta implica. – Hablo Manuelle dejándole claro que ellos estaban al tanto de todo esto.

- Si, no hay problema en que él pueda seguir respirando artificialmente, solo que no es justo que estando despierto tenga que lidiar con la molestia, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, es por eso que quiero ayudarlos y agilizar todo los procesos en los laboratorios, solo que los contactos que tengo están en América… - Se detuvo buscando las palabras necesarias. – Me he informado acerca de un posible traslado y la dirección del hospital no ve ningún inconveniente, claro necesitamos la autorización de su esposa y unos días de evolución por parte de Fabrizio. – Dijo al fin a la espera de la reacción de ambos.

Manuelle se lo quedo mirando sin poder entender el interés del hombre por trasladar a Fabrizio a América, la desconfianza se instalo en él y aunque a Marión le pareció una buena idea, todo lo que tuviese que ver en la mejoría de Fabrizio para ella era positivo sin detenerse a estudiar los contra de esto, pero Manuelle es mucho mas analítico y los altos grados de suspicacia en él eran incontrolable.

- Es una oferta bastante tentadora, pero igualmente peligrosa… ¿Me imagino que existen riesgos en ese traslado? – Pregunto y sin esperar respuesta continúo. – Disculpe señor pero me gustaría saber ¿El por qué de su ayuda? Todos tenemos razones para actuar y no sé, si es que me perdí un momento o no me ha dicho cuales son las suyas… ya que no creo y excúseme pero no voy a permitir que saquen de aquí a mi cuñado si no tenemos clara la idea… y si, es que no puedo creer que alguien tenga un corazón tan grande a cambio de nada… no puedo evitarlo soy algo desconfiado… hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran… porque si el traslado de Fabrizio de Francia a Londres costo una fortuna, no quiero imaginarme lo que implica el llevarlo a América, eso si en optimas condiciones, ya le he dicho no voy a exponer a mi cuñado a una nueva recaída, lo mas seguro es que si ya pregunto por su cuadro clínico e indago por dicho proceso sin siquiera preguntar antes a los familiares, también debe estar al tanto que no contamos con los recursos necesarios, que todo esto ha sido posible gracias a la ayuda del teniente Pétain y las razones de él yo las conozco, además son años de amistad por lo que puedo confiar ciegamente en este, mientras a usted hace menos de quince minutos que lo conozco. – Expuso dejando salir de manera tajante las inquietudes que se despertaron ante la actitud del duque.

- Teniente, soy el Duque de Grandchester…. – Hablaba tratando de hacerlo entender.

- Puede ser Dios señor… pero necesito razones claras y precisas, porque no voy permitir…. – Desvió la mirada a Marión quien estaba apenada con la situación. – Y Marión no va a firmar ningún documento, sin tenerlas… creo que me he explicado bien. – Con los ojos en ella con esto advirtiéndole que no debía hablar y menos firmar.

- Solo quiero ofrecer mi ayuda… pero si no están de acuerdo lo comprendo. – Dijo poniéndose de pie, aunque no pensaba desistir tampoco estaba preparado para explicar todo ahora.

- Las aceptáramos y de verdad estaríamos agradecidos, pero siempre y cuando sea claro, solo quiero que entienda, la situación por la que hemos pasado no ha sido nada fácil… y disculpe, pero ¿Por qué América? – Pregunto porque sabia que en esta estaban los padres de Fabrizio y también estaba el hombre que se hacia pasar por él y no quería que Fabrizio se viese expuesto a emociones fuertes, por nada del mundo lo arriesgarían, porque si algo le pasaba él perdería a su hermana y no estaba preparado para eso.  
Richard supo inmediatamente que Manuelle Laroche era un hombre sumamente meticuloso y que no le bastaría ninguna mentira absurda porque cuando el momento se diese iba a ser peor, entonces creyó justo el decirle la verdad, tomo asiento nuevamente mirando a la joven y seguidamente observo al rubio.

- Teniente, tiene toda la razón, existe un motivo lo bastante fuerte para querer realizar el traslado de Fabrizio… el motivo es que conozco a su padres y estos están en América, por eso quiero llevarlo. – Dijo con convicción.

- Sé que están en América, pero ¿Por qué tenemos que trasladarlo a él?, ¿Por qué ellos no pueden venir?… es menos arriesgado, además la misma distancia que hay de aquí a América, la hay de América a Londres… él que esta delicado de salud es Fabrizio – Expuso serio.

- No puedo quitarle la razón, pero soy yo quien quiere llevarlo y darle tan agradable noticia, ya que ellos lo creen muerto… se que cuando lo vean no van a poder creerlo y además quiero poder pagarle un inmenso favor que le debo a Luciano Di Carlo. – Dijo mirando a Marión.

- ¿Seguro que esta usted al tanto de todo? – Pregunto el rubio. – Porque hasta hace poco ellos estaban muy bien con un joven que… - Hablaba tratando de ser lo mas racional posible, pero Richard lo detuvo.

- Con un joven que según todos era Fabrizio Di Carlo, cuando el verdadero estaba en Francia con ustedes… si claro que lo sé, porque ese joven que estaba con ellos es mi hijo Terruce Grandchester, solo que hubo una gran confusión… eso después se los explicara el mismo Luciano Di Carlo, ahora solo quiero contar con su ayuda, ya que Luciano le salvo la vida a mi hijo, cuando estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente, en el cual yo lo creí muerto por mas de cuatro años… solo quiero que entiendan, la situación igualmente no ha sido fácil para nadie. – Expuso tratando de mediar con el teniente.

- Entiendo, se cual es su posición en todo esto… - Miro a Marión y se acerco a ella, tomo la barbilla de la joven quien tenia los ojos cristalizados por al menos la idea de que cuando su esposo despertase estaría al lado de su familia. – ¿Estas de acuerdo? ¿Quieres intentar el traslado? – Le pregunto en susurros cariñoso, ella asintió en silencio.

- Cuando despierte será muy feliz si por fin estará al lado de sus padres… ya ha sufrido demasiado por estar lejos de ellos… sabes que los extraña mucho y creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado lo menos que podemos hacer es que este con ellos, además antes de que todo esto pasara era su objetivo… sabes que quería buscarlos. – Le dijo igualmente en susurro, mas Richard pudo escuchar la conversación entre los hermanos.

Después de unos minutos más de conversación llegaron al acuerdo de que accederían al traslado siempre y cuando los doctores le aseguraran que era completamente seguro y que el joven no correría ningún tipo de riesgos, también le dejo claro que Marión y el niño deberían ir, Richard les dijo que no tenia ningún inconveniente y dejo claro que él también los acompañaría, pues pudo ver la angustia en la mirada de la chica al saber que viajarían y que su hermano se quedaría por lo que decidió que Manuelle también iría a América.

El sol se encontraba en lo alto cuando la joven despertó, rodo sobre su costado sintiendo la presencia de su madre en el lugar quien seguramente había utilizado la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones para despertarla pues se le hacia tarde para el compromiso que tenia con su novio, se levanto de buen humor lanzando las cobijas a un lado y dos horas después ambas se encontraban completamente radiantes. Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que se ceñía a su figura a la perfección, con un escote que ofrecía una generosa vista a su pecho, pero que mas allá de parecer vulgar lucía muy bien pues era lo ultimo que se estaba llevando y la elegancia de ella resaltaba como siempre, el cabello recogido en un moño menos elaborado que el de la noche anterior en la base de su nuca y un flequillo cubría parte de su frente. Bajaron hasta el lobby para esperar a los Andley, pero solo ella acompañaría al rubio pues sus padres aprovecharían que se encontraban en la ciudad para atender una invitación del señor Pfizer que tenían pendiente desde hacia mucho; se encontraban en los sofás junto a las escaleras compartiendo una conversación casual sobre la velada.

- Buenos días – Escucharon una voz cerca de ellos y levantaron los ojos de inmediato. – Un placer verla de nuevo Fransheska, señor… señora Di Carlo – Agrego el hombre sonriendo.

- Buenos días caballero – Lo saludo el italiano – Permítame felicitarlo por su actuación de anoche, estuvo impecable – Acoto invitándolo a tomar asiento.

- Muchas gracias señor Di Carlo, la verdad era que estaba inspirado – Menciono sin dejar de mirar a la joven que se mantenía en silencio – Pero creo que a la señorita Fransheska no le gusto mucho pues se notaba algo tensa – Indico y ella levanto la mirada hacia él.

- Todo lo contrario Carlos, fue una presentación maravillosa… muchas gracias de verdad – Dijo un poco apenada pues era evidente que el hombre había notado la incomodidad que ella y Albert habían pasado en su presencia.

- ¡Por Dios! Había olvidado que ya ustedes se conocían… usted le envió un par de cartas a mi hija hace algún tiempo ya – Expreso Fiorella emocionada.

- Así es señora, en realidad fueron tres… solo que la ultima me fue devuelta con el sobre intacto, eso me hace suponer que la señorita Fransheska no la recibió o no quiso leerla – Señalo mirando a la dama y después a la muchacha.

- ¿Devuelta? ¿Cuándo la envió Carlos pues yo nunca la recibí? – Inquirió ella desconcertada.

- A finales del año pasado, había regresado a casa junto a mi madre en París y deseaba invitarla a visitarnos en compañía de su hermano o en caso que no pudiese saber si podíamos hacerlo nosotros… como amigos – Respondió mirándola a lo ojos.

- Lo siento mucho… yo viaje a América a finales de octubre del año pasado y no he regresado a Italia desde entonces, me hubiese encantado compartir con su señora madre – Esbozo sintiéndose mas apenada pues justo ahora comprendía que no había nada de malo en ofrecérsele su amistad a un caballero como Carlos Gardel, le regalo una sonrisa – Espero podamos tener una nueva oportunidad mas adelante, envíele mis saludos cuando la vea por favor y dígale que realmente estaría encantada de conocerla – Agrego con amabilidad.

- Así lo hare, gracias Fransheska… mis deseos de anoche son sinceros, en verdad quiero que sea muy feliz y que tenga todo lo que siempre ha soñado, el señor Andley es un hombre muy afortunado al tenerla a su lado, muchos hombres darían todo lo que tienen por ese privilegio del cual él goza, solo espero que sea merecedor de su amor y cumpla con su promesa de hacerla feliz – Menciono mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Señor Di Carlo, disculpe que los interrumpa… pero el auto que pidieron ya esta aquí señor – Le hizo saber alguien del personal del hotel al italiano.

- Muchas gracias enseguida vamos – Respondió al chico y se volvió de nuevo hacia el cantante – Señor Gardel ha sido un placer conversar con usted – Dijo extendiéndole la mano y apretándola con firmeza, pues no era tonto y podía notar a leguas que este se encontraba… interesado en su hija… y eso le causo algo de desconfianza, pero cuando vio sus ojos pudo notar que había un gran sentimiento en ellos, además sus deseos que su hija conociese a su madre, tal vez esto era mas que un simple capricho… al parecer su hija había heredado el mismo encanto de su madre para cautivar a los hombres – Pensaba soltando el apretón.

- El placer ha sido todo mío señor Di Carlo, señora – Indico y tomo la mano de la dama para darle un beso, después se volvió para mirar a la chica – Fransheska muchas gracias por todo, fue un placer encontrármela de nuevo – Agrego para despedirse, pues Lepera le hacia señas.

- Gracias a usted Carlos, también me agrado verlo… y escuchar la canción, perdone que… - Intentaba decir cuando él la detuvo.

- No se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente… solo, nunca deje de ser usted misma por complacer a alguien mas, pues si alguien se lo exige no la ama realmente, merece solo lo mejor Fransheska… por usted, por quien es – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos y le extendió la mano para marcharse, ella se la dio y él no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al sentir su calidez y ver ese brillo en su mirada, se llevo la mano de la chica a los labios y le dio un beso suave y lento – Espero verla de nuevo para que me alegre la vida ángel mío – Susurro cerrando los ojos y después la soltó muy despacio, para alejarse con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla.

Albert se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera junto a George y Katherine, el rubio se quedo petrificado al ver la escena y sintió que una hoguera se encendía en su pecho y la ira comenzaba a correr por sus venas, respiro profundamente para aligerar la tensión cosa que era imposible; ya estaba harto de estos numeritos baratos de ese hombre, anoche se había controlado para no incomodar a Fransheska pero no iba a permitir que ese sujeto estuviese asechándola disfrazado del cordero cuando no era mas que un lobo que estaba obsesionado con ella y deseaba tenerla a cualquier precio, que ni siquiera le importaba que ella estuviese comprometida – Se encamino con decisión hasta el lobby pero cuando estaba por llegar el argentino se marchaba y pudo ver a sus suegros también en el lugar.

- Buenos días Albert – Lo saludo Luciano.

- Buenos días Luciano, Fiorella – Menciono mas serio de lo habitual – Buenos días Fransheska – Agrego mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Buenos días amor ¿Descansaste? – Pregunto al ver su rostro tenso y su mirada oscura.

- Buenos días a todos – Saludo Katherine con una sonrisa – Fransheska que suerte, conoció a Gardel… me hubiese encantado saludarlo, si tan solo hubiésemos llegado minutos antes – Acoto y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

- En realidad ya lo conozco Katherine y solo estábamos intercambiando algunas palabras – Indicó la chica en modo casual mirando al rubio; ahora comprendía porque él estaba así.

- El señor Gardel es un hombre muy atento y carismático señora Vere Capel, mi hija lo conoce desde hace casi un año… creo que fue en París ¿No es así Fran? – Inquirió la madre completamente inocente de las verdaderas intensiones de la rubia. La chica asintió en silencio.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! En París ¿No me diga que fue usted quien inspiro la melodía para esa extraordinaria canción que cerró su presentación anoche? – Inquirió realmente emocionada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la acotación de la condesa quien tenía la mirada brillante y una gran sonrisa, verdaderamente sorprendida pero aun mas encantada con esta noticia; Fiorella sintió que había cometido una imprudencia al ver el semblante de su yerno y buscaba en su cabeza las palabras para remediarlo, pero este hablo primero.

- Si… fue ella la inspiración para la digna melodía que el señor Gardel buscaba, no podía ser de otra manera ¿No es verdad Fransheska? – Hablo con un tono gélido, la chica asintió mirándolo a los ojos y después le volvió hacia Katherine dedicándole una sonrisa, Albert intento relajarse al ver una mirada de George donde le pedía que lo hiciese – Bueno… creo que es hora de irnos – Indico ofreciéndole el brazo a la castaña.

Ella lo tomo con una sonrisa y después de esto cada quien tomo su destino, los esposos salieron hacia la reunión con Pfizer y los demás rumbo al coctel que ofrecerían la firma de abogados mas importante de Nueva York y a la cual habían sido invitados desde su llegada a la ciudad. Durante el trayecto el silencio fue abrumador así como la tensión que se había instalado en el rubio y también en la castaña que aunque trataban de disimular no lo lograban del todo, las dos horas que siguieron a este se esmeraron en sonreír junto a sus amistades, posar ante las cámaras de los diarios y compartir en conversaciones amenas, cualquier que los viese podía pensar que el episodio de hacia unas horas había sido olvidado por completo; sin embargo dentro del pecho del rubio la necesidad de saber lo que había hablado Fransheska con el cantante cada vez se hacia mas grande y lo atormentaba sin piedad, aunque se gritaba una y otra vez que no existían razones para sentirse así, que él no era un adolescente inseguro que no podía manejar una situación como esta; la reunión llego a su final y de regreso al hotel Albert le sugirió a ella dar un paseo por Central Park, le pidieron al chofer que los dejase allí, mientras George y Katherine seguían.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Le pregunto Fransheska al notarlo distraído, mientras le acariciaba un brazo.

- No… no amor… - Contesto luchando contra sus demonios – La verdad… no sabia que tu madre estuviese al tanto de lo de Gardel – Dijo de manera casual.

- Bueno… yo no le había contado nada, pero tuve que hacerlo diez días después cuando llego una carta de él a la casa – Menciono ella sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Siempre te escribió? – Inquirió sintiendo que le habían dado una patada en el estomago.

- Si… se encontraba en Londres y saldría de allí para América según me conto, así que aprovecho para escribirme… solo fueron una líneas, después de eso envió otra cuando regreso… las cartas están en Florencia por si te interesa conocer su contenido algún día – Expuso completamente tranquila pues no tenia nada que ocultar.

- No me interesa, son tuyas… así que dos cartas, pensé que no te había escrito como nunca mencionaste nada – Señalo llevándose las manos al cabello para entrelazar sus dedos en este.

- Tú sabias que había pedido la dirección de mi casa, no veo porque eso te sorprende ahora y si no te dije nada antes… fue porque no creí que fuese algo importante – Indico mirándolo. – A ver Albert… ¿Dime que tiene de malo que yo intercambie cartas con un amigo? Todos tenemos amigos… tú también los tienes y yo jamás te he pedido cuentas por ello – Agrego tornándose seria pues esta actitud del rubio la exasperaba.

- ¿Amigo? ¡Por Dios Fransheska! Ese hombre no desea ser tu amigo y la verdad no creo que estés tan ciega como para no darte cuenta de lo que desea realmente – Pronuncio con rabia.

- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que quien esta completamente ciego aquí eres tú, por si lo olvidas yo estoy enamorada de ti, te amo… te adoro y te he entregado todo de mi Albert, TODO… nos vamos a casar dentro de poco ¿Entonces a que viene todo esto? – Pregunto realmente molesta.

- ¿Quieres que te diga a que viene? ¡Perfecto lo hare! A tu actitud de esta mañana con ese hombre, no creas que no me di cuenta Fransheska, para tu información lo hice… anoche soporte de manera estoica todo el teatro barato que monto para cautivarte, aun a sabiendas que estabas junto a mi y mas aun que estábamos comprometidos, me mantuve dentro de mis cabales para no hacerte sentir incomoda y resulta que esta mañana me encuentro con… - Se interrumpió dándole la espalda y respirando para tratar de calmarse, estaba muy alterado.

- ¿Qué se supone que viste esta mañana que te molesto tanto para que estés de esta manera? – Inquirió ella sintiéndose muy dolida.

- A ti… sonriéndole a ese hombre, mostrándote completamente complacida con su actitud, lo mirabas como si fuese un… un Dios o algo así, ese brillo en tu mirada y como le permitías que te tomara de la mano… lo siento no soy de hierro, no puedo solo mirarte junto a él y después hacer como si nada hubiese pasado – Menciono volviéndose para mirarla.

- Y yo no te pido que lo seas, si sientes que debes decirme algo puedes hacerlo… pero antes de hacerlo piensa muy bien como lo vas a hacer porque solo hablas de lo que tú sientes y padeces, pero nunca te has puesto en mi lugar… por si no lo sabes Albert yo tampoco soy de hierro, yo también siento y me muero de celos maldita sea cuando veo a Katherine tomar tus manos, mirarte como si… mirarte como lo hace, hablarte y sonreírte como si yo no existiese y ver que tú no haces nada, que solo dejas pasar las cosas tal vez creyendo que yo no me daba cuenta porque no te hago una escena tan patética como esta, pues déjame decirte que si nunca lo he hecho es porque confió en ti completamente… - Decía sintiendo las lagrimas anegar sus ojos y el corazón latir rápidamente.

- Fran… yo… - Intento hablar pero ella lo detuvo levantando una mano.

- Carlos Gardel es una persona a la cual he visto en contadas ocasiones en mi vida y tú sabes perfectamente lo que representa para mí, ni más ni menos… anoche cuando estaba apunto de pronunciar mi nombre le pedí con la mirada que no lo hiciese y lo comprendió de inmediato, yo lo hice aun a sabiendas que era un enorme desaire de mi parte y todo para no ponerte en una situación incomoda, porque te amo y no quiero que te sientas mal, si nos felicito por nuestro compromiso fue con sinceridad pues esta mañana cuando nos encontramos por casualidad repitió lo mismo y cuando yo intente disculparme por lo sucedido me dijo que no había problema, que entendía perfectamente… en ningún momento intento seducirme o desacreditarte para mostrarse ante mi como la victima de tus estúpidos celos – Expuso con rabia y ya las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Fransheska tú no conoces a ese tipo de hombres, no sabes como actúan para conseguir lo que desean – Indico mirándola.

- Cierto… debe ser que yo soy una tarada que no se defenderme y que creo en todo lo que los hombres me dicen para conquistarme, tal vez por ello fue que conseguí que un maldito psicópata se obsesionara conmigo y estuviese a punto de matarme, déjame decirte algo William Andley ¡Te equivocas! Yo aprendí a defenderme de ese tipo de hombres de los que hablas cuando apenas tenia quince años y ¿Sabes por que? Porque tuve que ver como mi hermano se lanzaba a la muerte dejando a quienes lo amábamos atrás por una decepción de amor, así que me jure a mi misma que jamás me entregaría a un hombre para el cual no fuese verdaderamente importante… solo me falto una cosa ¡Que también me ofreciese la misma confianza que yo le brindaba a él! – Le grito llena de rabia y dolor mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejar.

- Fransheska espera… por favor… yo no quise – Mencionaba casi corriendo tras ella y logro tomarla del brazo cuando paraba un taxi.

- ¡Déjame! Solo déjame en paz… necesito estar sola Albert – Expreso con una marea de sentimientos y subió al auto.

Él se quedo de pie observándola sin poder hacer nada, la había lastimado y todo por su maldita inseguridad, como si no hubiese aprendido la lección la primera vez; ella tenia razón en todo lo que había dicho, sobre todo en lo Katherine… y aunque ya se había encargado de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a su amiga la situación se había moderado pero solo un poco, si él no había logrado soportar un simple encuentro entre Fran y Gardel… cayo en cuenta lo mal que debía de haberse sentido ella, cada vez que veía las exageradas muestras de afecto de Katherine, sintió caer en un abismo al ver lo injusto que había sido con ella; él solo se había creado fantasmas pues ella nunca le dio motivos para tomar esta actitud, había sido un completo imbécil. – Pensaba mientras se encaminaba hacia el parque de nuevo, ella necesitaba estar sola, si la seguía para insistir tal vez terminaría complicando todo aun mas.

Fransheska rompió en llanto en cuanto el auto se puso en marchar, se llevo las manos al rostro para ahogar los sollozos e intento calmarse cuando el chofer le pregunto que le sucedía, invento una excusa y enfoco su mirada a través de la ventanilla para llorar en silencio, sintiendo este dolor tan profundo que colmaba su pecho; cuando llego al hotel subió directamente a su habitación y se encerró en esta a llorar, mientras hacia el equipaje descargando en las prendas que colocaba en este toda la rabia que tenia dentro. Cuando sus padres llegaron les informo que deseaba regresar a Chicago enseguida y que si no lo hacia con ellos lo haría sola pero no permanecería un minuto mas allí, estaba realmente alterada así que accedieron a hacerlo sin presionarla por detalles cuando ella les informo que había tenido una discusión con Albert y necesita alejarse al menos por las horas que duraba el viaje; salieron una hora después dejándole al rubio un mensaje con George.

Las risas y algún que otro grito se dejaba escuchar en el lugar acompañando el sonido de los vegetales al freírse en el sartén, luego la flama que se produjo cuando él le coloco vino blanco y comenzó a revolver mientras ella lo observaba parada a su lado, le extendió los ingredientes que faltaban con una sonrisa y este los incorporo en el guiso que preparaba, le coloco una tapa para que se cocinasen rápidamente y se volvió a mirarla acomodando un mechón tras la oreja.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? – Pregunto ella con la mirada brillante.

- Viví durante mucho tiempo solo Candy, no tenia dinero para pagar a una mujer que se encargase del departamento todo los días, solo venia una vez a la semana para hacer una limpieza general y me harte de comer en restaurantes, así que entre ensayo y error aprendí a hacerlo, después con los Di Carlo perfeccione otras cosas, Fiorella es una fanática de la cocina y también de la jardinería, eso se lo trasmitió a Fran… en algunas ocasiones yo las ayude y me enseñaron trucos muy prácticos – Respondió de manera casual.

- Ya veo… bueno eres mejor que yo, debo admitirlo… pero solo un poco, en algunas recetas – Indico ella en actitud de derrota viendo el brillo en los ojos de él – Igual con los postres soy mucho… muchísimo mejor que tú – Agrego en tono triunfante.

- Por supuesto eres una glotona de primera… no me dejaste galletas de las que envió Sophia ayer – La acuso mirándola a los ojos.

- Estaban deliciosas… lo siento – Susurro y subió para darle suaves besos en los labios. – Te prometo que la próxima vez te las guardare todas… bueno al menos algunas – Dijo con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Él se rindió ante ella y mostro una hermosa sonrisa mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y se adueñaba de su boca con un beso lento y cargado de ternura que duro varios minutos; la comida estuvo lista y se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina para almorzar degustando cada platillo con entusiasmo y mirándose a los ojos llenos de felicidad, todo en este lugar era perfecto, no necesitaban de nada mas que lo que tenían, bien podían quedarse a vivir aquí para siempre.

- No gracias, señor Grandchester… con una copa esta bien – Indico ella con media sonrisa cuando él se disponía a colocar mas vino, se coloco de pie para retirar los platos y lavarlos.

- ¿Tiene miedo de algo señorita Andley? – Pregunto él colocándose tras ella para ayudarla.

- No… pero creo que, con lo que hemos tomado es suficiente… anoche comprobé que no soy la mas indicada para tomar mas de tres copas de vino – Contesto sin volverse.

- Fueron dos botellas, pecosa… nos tomamos dos botellas y no nos fue tan mal – Acoto tomándola por la cintura para colocarla frente a él.

- Fuiste tú quien insistió… yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto y no lo hare de nuevo – Menciono sonrojándose pues recordó como llegaron a beber esas dos botellas.

- ¿Qué no harás de nuevo? ¿Beberte dos botellas de vino o lo que hicimos después? – Inquirió divertido al ver el sonrojo en ella y en un movimiento rápido la tomó por la cintura para sentarla sobre la mesa, al tiempo que se colocaba entre sus piernas y la besaba.

- Terry… no puedes sentarme sobre una mesa, estamos en la cocina… - Intentaba decir tratando de mantener la cordura entre los besos y las caricias que él le brinda.

- Anoche te senté sobre el tocador de mi habitación y no protestaste – Susurro besándole el cuello mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

- Anoche no estaba en mis cinco sentidos… no sabia lo que hacia – Se justifico dejando libre un jadeo al sentir la mano de él en uno de sus senos.

- Yo no diría lo mismo pecosa… la verdad creo que sabias perfectamente lo que hacías y lo hacías muy bien – Indico al tiempo que dibujaba círculos con su pulgar en el pezón erguido, ella se estremeció y él dejo ver media sonrisa – Lamento informarle que es absolutamente culpable, tengo prueba de ello… los rasguños que me hizo en la espalda ¿Se le olvida? – Pregunto separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- No fue mi intensión… no sé que me paso, ya te pedí disculpa por ello… de verdad Terry lo siento – Menciono apenada llevando sus manos hasta la espalda para acariciarla con ternura.

- Y yo te dije que no tenias que disculparte por nada… yo tampoco fui muy tierno que se diga, pero debo confesar que me encanto tenerte así, te veías tan hermosa y esa mezcla de dolor y pasión que me provocaste me excito aun mas pecosa… eres extraordinaria mi vida, esta mañana me sentía tan cansado, como si hubiese corrido un maratón, remado kilómetros, cabalgado otros mas… pero mas allá de todo eso me sentía feliz y pleno, así me haces sentir Candy y hacerte el amor es maravilloso, no me canso de ti, eres como una adicción… como el aire, como la luz del sol… siento que no importa cuantas veces te tenga, siempre voy a desear mas y mas – Expreso mirándola a los ojos y acariciándola con ternura.

- Lo de anoche fue lujuria Terry… ese desespero, ese deseo descontrolado… era como si no fuese yo y… no sé si esta mal o no, pero debo confesar que me encanto sentirse así… fue como si el vino hubiese liberado a alguien dentro de mi que no se conformaba con lo que me dabas en ese momento… y… tal vez este mal que actué de esa manera… - Intentaba decir.

- No esta mal Candy, en lo absoluto mi vida… no siempre hacer el amor es solo caricias y besos tiernos, también es pasión, es deseo… es querer devorarnos y entregarnos como si fuese la ultima vez, todo eso se vale pecosa y no debes sentirte mal por ello, no quiero que te pongas limites, quiero que seas tú misma siempre, que seas libre y espontanea, que me beses cuando y como desees… que no te cohíbas conmigo nunca, si despiertas a medianoche, me encuentras dormido, pero deseas que hagamos el amor despiértame y yo te complaceré… si lo deseas mientras nos bañamos juntos o cuando cocinamos dímelo, sabes que no me negare – Le dijo con un brillo de picardía en los ojos y esa sonrisa de medio lado que la hizo temblar – Yo te amo Candy y quiero complacerte en todo mi vida… ahora si en algunos momentos te sientes cansada y yo te busco pero no deseas también puedes decírmelo… entre nosotros debe existir esa comunicación, debemos decirnos todo, siempre… de eso depende que muchas cosas funcionen – Explico en tono calmado.

- Te amo por esto Terry, por hacerme sentir segura… por aceptarme como soy y no querer cambiarme, mas aun por ayudarme a entenderme a mi misma cuando no logro hacerlo… me sentía tan mal por haberte herido y me decía que no estaba bien… que no podía estarlo y que me justificaste para no hacerme sentir mal – Indico acariciándole el rostro.

- Ya ves que no… y solo fueron un par de rasguños, debería entonces disculparme contigo por haberte tomado encima del tocador pues ese no es un lugar apropiado… y la verdad no lo hare pecosa, en cuanto tenga otra oportunidad lo repetimos – Señalo con una amplia sonrisa – Podría ser en este momento – Agrego con la mirada brillante.

- ¡Terry! Por supuesto que no… acabamos de almorzar… - Dijo entre divertida y asombrada.

- Perfecto yo quiero postre – Sugirió él ampliando el gesto.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro en señal de derrota y cerro los ojos unos segundos para negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía, apoyo sus manos en los hombros del chico y abrió los ojos de nuevo; él dejo ver una amplia sonrisa y se volvía caminando hacia la lacena para tomar un frasco de mermelada de frutilla que les habían enviado Sophia junto a las galletas, ella lo vio buscar una cucharilla sorprendida mientras seguía sobre la mesa.

- ¿Para que es eso? – Pregunto… aunque tenía una ligera idea.

- Para nosotros… seremos el postre – Menciono tomando un poco y comiéndola.

- ¿No me darás? – Inquirió al ver que él no le ofrecía.

- ¿Quieres? – Contesto con otra pregunta mirándola. Ella asintió en silencio – Esta bien toma – Menciono, pero cuando la rubia estaba por tomar el frasco lo alejo – De allí no Candy… de mi boca – Señalo con un brillo intenso en los ojos mientras tomaba mas.

Ella se lo quedo mirando unos segundos sin poder creerlo… pero si la estaba probando para ver cuan osada era se llevaría una gran sorpresa, lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo a su boca al tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus piernas moviéndose sobre la mesa para que sus pelvis quedaron muy cerca. Él levanto una ceja al ver el acto de ella y se mantuvo quieto dejándose guiar, viendo como el verde de sus ojos se hacia mas intenso y brillante. Candy sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de Terry acariciándolo con suavidad, llevándolas hasta la nuca del joven y enredándola en la cabellera castaña acercándose muy despacio hasta él que se encontraba hechizado y tomó la boca de Terry en un beso lento, profundo, cargado de pasión y deseo, probando cada rincón de la boca de él, imitando esos movimientos que él hacia y a ella le robaban la cordura, deseaba sentir que ella también podía seducirlo de la misma manera, que era sensual, segura y poderosa… como lo era él. El beso duro varios minutos hasta que en la boca del joven no quedo un rastro de la mermelada, desde hacia mucho ya no la había pero no hacia falta pues el sabor de la boca de Terry era mucho mejor, era maravilloso, único… y no se hastiaría nunca de este, pero si de la mermelada. Se separo muy despacio de él con una gran sonrisa al ver como había logrado dominar al joven y ahora que había probado lo que era ser poderosa deseaba más.

- Ahora es tu turno – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos. Él tomó una cucharilla para darle mermelada acercándola a su boca pero ella negó en silencio – De allí no Terry… de aquí – Agrego en el mismo tono abriéndose la blusa que llevaba exponiendo la piel blanca de su seno y ofreciéndoselo a él mientras sonreía.

Él sintió arder de deseo y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros de inmediato, no lo pensó dos veces para depositar una generosa cantidad de la pasta sobre el seno de ella, pero necesitaba mas, así que jalo la blusa para liberarla de la falda, termino de quitársela y la lanzo a un lado para después hacer lo mismo con su brassier, ella intento protestar pero el joven la callo tomando con su boca el pezón cubierto de mermelada y lamiéndolo muy lentamente, pasando sus labios y su lengua por este una y otra vez. Ella se arqueo en un movimiento espontaneo ofreciéndoselo mientras cerraba los ojos y le regalaba un concierto de gemidos, enredando sus manos en el cabello del chico, acariciando su espalda sus hombros, estremeciéndose junto a él y sintiendo como el deseo los embargaba por completo, lo vio repetir la acción con su otro seno sintiendo que ya no podía soportar mas esta tortura, pero al mismo tiempo no quería detenerlo. Terry se hallaba totalmente perdido en los senos de Candy, esa maravillosa combinación que ella le ofreció, ya antes lo había probado… un par de noches atrás cuando compartieron postres, en esa ocasión ella se mostro bastante renuente a comenzar, claro que luego se rindió, pero saber que ahora había sido quien lo sugirió lo volvía loco… poco a poco su pequeña pecosa se estaba convirtiendo en una seductora y maravillosa mujer; la tomo por las caderas para acercarla mas a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla.

- Terry – Dijo ella entre gemidos aferrándose a sus hombros cuando sintió sus pelvis chocar y sentir el resultado de lo que habían provocado estas caricias en él, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que ella también temblaba de necesidad.

- Te deseo tanto Candy – Susurro contra sus labios y ella no pudo evitar la tentación de besarlo al ver los de él de un rojo maravilloso y provocativo.

Lo beso con desesperación, con pasión, con fuerza mientras abría los botones de su camisa con rapidez y despojándolo de esta, fue a parar junto a la suya dejándole la libertad para acariciarle el pecho, perdiéndose en la firmeza y la calidez de este, tomándolo de la cintura para acercarlo a ella, buscando desesperadamente sentirlo unido a su cuerpo, temblando cuando sus pechos desnudos se rozaron. Él no podía esperar más así que la tomó por la cintura encaminándose hacia su habitación mientras seguían besándose, abrió la puerta con premura y la cerró con un pie, para continuar con ella hasta la cama donde la deposito con mucho cuidado, perdiéndose en la imagen de Candy en medio de las sabanas blancas, con la mirada oscura y brillante, los labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados, los senos llenos, turgentes… perfectamente colmados por esas cimas que ahora mostraban un rosa mas oscuro, erguidas a la espera que él volviese a tomarlos, moviéndose en ese rítmico vaivén que lo estaba enloqueciendo; bajo la mirada y se sintió frustrado al ver que aun llevaba la falda puesta, por lo que llevo sus manos hasta esta desabrochándola con manos diestras, ella elevo las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo y Terry tuvo que tragar en seco al ver ese gesto de sumisión en ella que a él lo desarmaba.

- Eres tan hermosa – Susurro mientras deslizaba la delicada prenda de encajes y seda que resguardaba uno de sus lugares soñados. – Eres bellísima Candy, eres bellísima – Agrego mirándola a los ojos acariciándole el costado ya libre de ropa.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos ante la caricia, le encantaba cuando él la trataba así, con esa ternura, cuando su voz era tan cálida, como una caricia que la envolvía; pero también le fascinaban esos arrebatos de pasión que tenia, cuando le robaba el aliento con un beso, cuando la desnudaba con urgencia y se unía a ella jadeante de necesidad y deseo, cuando la despertaba al amanecer entre besos y caricias para amarla con delicadeza mientras ella aun se encontraba en medio de la inconsciencia del sueño y despertaba sintiéndolo muy dentro de ella, tan profundo y al mismo tiempo tan sutil que muchas veces se preguntaba si era real o un sueño; cada una de las formas de amar de Terry la hacían sentirte única y especial. Abrió los ojos perdiéndose en la imagen que él le ofrecía, sus manos desabrochaban los botones de su pantalón con lentitud mientras ella seguía el movimiento de estas, se incorporo un poco para apreciarlo mejor y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa sin siquiera proponérselo, viendo como el pantalón caía pesadamente al suelo y después de este la suave tela de algodón de su ropa interior dejándolo ante sus ojos gloriosamente desnudo y ella extasiada con esa imagen, había aprendido a sentirse cómoda observándolo, él era tan hermoso, era perfecto… el mejor modelo para una escultura, no había nada en el cuerpo de Terry que estuviese en desproporción con el resto, sus piernas eran fuertes y estilizadas como sus brazos, su abdomen seguía el mismo relieve que su pecho y sus hombros, también lo hacían su espalda y su… su trasero… así como su masculinidad, era grandiosa… nada mas con mirarla sentía que la humedad y el calor en ella se intensificaba, sentía una avalancha desatarse en su vientre y sus senos también se erguían… él era la pieza perfecta que la complementaba a ella y muestra de ello era que sus cuerpos parecían estar sincronizados pues siempre llegaban juntos a la cima, ella primero revolviéndose entre las sabanas debajo de ese cuerpo que admiraba ahora y él profundamente en ella, liberándose y llenándola de esa maravillosa calidez que la proclamaba como su mujer cada vez que se entregaban.

- Parece que te gusta lo que ves pecosa – Susurro tendiéndose a su lado con una sonrisa.

- En realidad… me encanta lo que veo, recuerdas que te dije que me gusta el arte – Menciono acariciándole el pecho y un brazo.

- Si lo recuerdo… cuando estábamos en Florencia viendo la estatua de Neptuno y tú saliste espantada como si hubieses visto a un fantasma – Dijo acomodándole el cabello para que le permitiese admirar sus senos con libertad.

- No vi un fantasma… la verdad fue que… - Se interrumpió desviando la mirada apenada, pero él llevo una mano hasta su barbilla para verla a los ojos y su mirada le pedía que continuase, ella respiro profundamente y continuo – Cuando me extendiste la mano… regreso a mi memoria lo sucedido la noche antes en la piscina y eso asociado a la imagen de Neptuno, me jugo una mala pasada… mi imaginación te mostro ante mi… - Se detuvo de nuevo sonrojada.

- ¿Desnudo? ¡Pecosa que desvergonzada eres! – Exclamo fingiendo asombro y al ver que su rostro se pintaba de un carmín mas intenso, dejo libre una carcajada y la abrazo con ternura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras le besaba las mejillas y la frente. – Mi vida no tienes porque sentirte así, bueno no se me paso por la cabeza que hubiese sido eso lo que te sucedió… pero no debes recriminarte por ello… ya te lo dije antes, es natural ¿Quieres que te diga cuantas veces te imagine desnuda? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Lo hiciste? – Inquirió sorprendida, lo había pensado por como él la miraba algunas veces, pero se sentía diferente que lo confirmase.

- Infinidad de veces y no solo te imaginaba desnuda… también mi imaginación se recreaba con tu figura, ingeniando una y mil formas de hacerte el amor – Confeso con sus ojos clavados en ella mientras le acariciaba la cadera con suavidad.

Ella se quedo sin aire ante la declaración de él, su corazón latía rápidamente y el deseo se hizo mas intenso, sintiendo su centro palpitar y humedecerse, sintiendo que la necesidad la embargaba de nuevo, su cuerpo se pego al del castaño rozándolo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los hombros. Él coloco una mano en su espalda para pegarla aun mas haciéndola estremecer cuando su erección caliente y palpitante le rozo el vientre para que fuese consciente de cuan excitado estaba y que la necesitaba en ese momento.

- Yo también soñé con esto… con sentirte así, el calor de tu piel, el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío… pase muchas noches imaginándome como seria, pero nunca logre acercarme a lo que me has dado Terry, todo lo que me brindas es maravilloso, es demasiado para poder definirlo con palabras, tú eres lo mas hermoso e importante que me ha pasado en la vida – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Significas lo mismo para mi Candy, no quiero vivir lejos de ti, no podría mi vida… necesito tenerte para siempre a mi lado y es mas que una necesidad meramente física, es una del alma… sin ti siento como si no tuviese alma, tú eres mi inspiración y mi razón para continuar, para despertarme todos los días con ganas de vivir – Dijo en el mismo tono de ella tomándola con un brazo por la cintura para rodar y colocarla sobre su cuerpo. – Te amo y lo hare siempre… siempre mi pequeña pecosa hechicera – Agrego con su voz aterciopelada.

- Ese es un nuevo apodo… ¿Y ahora por que lo de hechicera? – Pregunto estremeciéndose ante las caricias que él brindaba a su espalda.

- Porque me has embrujado – Respondió en el mismo tono y la atrajo hacia él apoderándose de su boca, enredando su mano en la cascada de rizos dorados que caían sobre ambos.

Al tiempo que con la otra le acariciaba suavemente el final de su espalda y subía recorriendo toda su columna, mientras le pedía con un sutil movimiento de caderas que lo dejase entrar en ella; la chica lo comprendió de inmediato y se abrió para él, para recibirlo y retenerlo allí donde mas lo necesitaba en este momento, temblando cuando lo sintió llegar tan profundo en una sola embestida, ahogando gemidos compartidos en sus bocas y aferrándose a sus cuerpos. Terry como siempre fue quien le indico el movimiento, fundiéndose en ella muy lentamente y cada vez mas a fondo, sintiendo esa presión que ella le brindaba y que hacia que cada roce fuese especial, abrigándolo por completo entre humedad y calidez, era como deslizarse en un espacio colmado de miel, hasta ahora no había probado esa miel… pero cada vez esta lo tentaba mas y mas, solo deseaba darle su tiempo para acostumbrarse a ciertas manera de amar, pero algo le decía que no esperaría mucho para hacerlo. Ella se estremecía a cada embiste de Terry, respirando de su boca, mirándolo a los ojos y sudando, sentía su mundo hacerse tan perfecto, podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros en el jardín, el calor de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, la suave brisa que intentaba aplacar este fuego que la consumía, el olor de la piel de Terry mezclado con el de ella, su respiración agitada, sus jadeos… todo era mas intenso y maravilloso, él tenia el poder de crear un paraíso para ella. Terry llevo sus manos hasta el derrier de la rubia para ejercer presión sobre este y así llegar mas profundo, sabia que con esta posición no era tan fácil como en otras pero deseaba tener a Candy así, ser consciente del peso del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, además el roce de sus senos en cada penetración era maravilloso y poder ver sus ojos desde este ángulo, con la luz entrando por el gran ventanal, el verde que se había tornado muy oscuro lucía hermoso bañado por esa luz, así como sus labios y el brillo de su cabello, sentía como si lo estuviese envolviendo, enredaba sus manos en este sin dejar de besarla, se separaba para tomar aire y susurrarle palabras de amor; no tenia prisa por llegar a la cumbre y podía pasar mucho tiempo aquí solo deslizándose lentamente dentro de ella una y otra vez. Candy hundió su rostro en el cuello de él totalmente rendida por las sensaciones que bailaban dentro de su cuerpo, lo besaba suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba sus brazos, sus hombros, su cabello y aumento los movimientos de sus caderas sintiéndolo tensarse un poco, pero ella lo necesitaba… esto era maravilloso pero quería sentir esa avalancha que la arrastraba en medio del placer infinito.

- Amor… Terry libérame y hazme volar… me siento tan cerca del cielo… de ese cielo que me ofreces… lo necesito, por favor – Suplico son la mirada brillante cerca de sus labios.

- Hazme volar tú a mi Candy, muévete como lo hiciste hace un momento… te prometo que llegaremos a ese cielo pronto mi vida – La insto tomando sus caderas e indicándole como comenzar mientras él se movía debajo de ella marcando un vaivén.

Candy dejo libre un jadeo al sentirlo y se aferro a los brazos de él cuando una ola de placer la barrió completamente, temblando integra al sentir que abría un poco mas sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso a ella, acariciando con suavidad y pasión al mismo tiempo su derrier.

- ¡Oh Terry! ¡Me voy a morir! – Exclamo en un jadeo ahogado, pegando su frente a la de él y mirándolo a los ojos. El castaño solo dejo ver esa sonrisa que la volvía loca y la penetro de nuevo - ¡Oh Dios mío! Terry… no te rías así… solo empeoras todo, de verdad amor siento que no puedo mas esto es demasiado – Susurro mirándolo mientras él seguía tomándola sin piedad con el mismo movimiento y la guiaba a ella.

- Es lo justo ¿Piensas que yo no siento lo mismo? Por Dios pecosa… tus ojos me dominan, son mi paraíso… tu boca me fascina, es mi adicción, tu cuerpo me enloquece… toda tú eres mi perdición Candy – Susurro y le mordió el labio inferior con suavidad - ¿Quieres que te libere? Tú tienes las llaves de esta prisión mi vida… libéranos a ambos. – Pidió moviéndole las caderas.

Ella se incorporo un poco llevando sus manos al cuello de él y flexionando apenas sus rodillas a ambos lado de él para acercar aun mas sus pelvis, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo cadencioso saliendo su encuentro, cada que Terry la penetraba ella se arqueaba para hacerlo llegar mas profundo y cuando él salía ella lo presionaba reteniéndolo; los gemidos que salieron de la boca de él le dijeron que lo estaba haciendo bien, así que se lleno de seguridad e intensifico sus movimientos añadiéndole el roce de sus senos que se balanceaban sobre su pecho con los pezones sumamente erguidos. Terry no podía retener mas el orgasmo que bailaba en su vientre y en su pecho, tomándola por las caderas empezó a embestirla con fuerza sintiéndola temblar y gemir desesperadamente mientras él lo hacia también, esto que crecía en su interior era demasiado fuerte para controlarse, llevo su boca hasta la suya para rozar con su lengua los labios de ella y apenas tocar la de Candy cuando esta la saco ofreciéndosela; el éxtasis corría velozmente por sus venas llegando a cada espacio de su cuerpo ya no había forma de retardarlo.

- Candy mírame – Le ordeno al ver que ella cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a temblar.

Ella obedeció pegando su frente a la de él y fundiéndose en la mirada zafiro al tiempo que sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo para comenzar ese vuelo maravilloso dentro de un cielo lleno de luces de colores haciéndola girar y girar, pero consciente que seguía aferrada a él, que era parte de Terry… de su amor, su vida, su mas hermoso tesoro.

- Te amo… te amo – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - ¡Cuánto te amo Terry! – Exclamo al momento que fue arrastrada por la avalancha de placer que desato el orgasmo.

- Te amo Candy, te amo mi pecosa… te amo mas que a mi vida – Dijo él uniéndose segundos después sintiendo que el remolino en su vientre desemboca dentro de ella con fuerza.

Terminaron rendidos, ella se dejo caer sobre él completamente exhausta con una sonrisa de satisfacción que iluminaba todo el lugar, sintiéndolo aun dentro de ella, en medio de esa calidez que ahora era una mezcla de los dos, con la vista nublada por las lagrimas pues las emociones que llevaba dentro del pecho la desbordaban, acariciaba suavemente el pecho de Terry sintiendo su corazón latir y eso la llena de paz y felicidad.

Varias horas después se encontraban en la bañera mientras uno bañaba al otro, cubriéndose de espuma con esponjas que deslizaban por su piel con suavidad, se miraban a los ojos y sonreían, compartiendo besos y caricias, en medio de esa complicidad que les brindaba el ser amantes pero sobre todo amigos, el tiempo no había regresado, los años no habían pasado en vano… ellos habían crecido, pero también habían recuperado eso que habían sido tiempo atrás. Ella descansaba sobre el pecho de Terry mientras le frotaba los brazos y él hacia lo mismo con los hombros de ella y le daba suaves beso en el cuello que se hallaba libre pues tenia el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza.

- Terry… hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado y creo que debemos hacerlo – Indico sin dejar su labor con voz pausada.

- Dime… sé que es importante y le estas dando vueltas en tu pequeña cabecita desde hace rato, te pusiste un poco tensa Candy – Menciono él con tono tranquilo.

- Me conoces muy bien – Dijo con una sonrisa volviéndose a mirarlo, dejo libre un suspiro y procedió a continuar – Debemos regresar a América – Lanzo sin preámbulos y al ver como el semblante del castaño cambio se apresuro a agregar

– Me quedaría en este lugar para siempre Terry… junto a ti justo como estamos en este momento pero… - Intentaba decir y él la detuvo.

- Candy… amor yo sé a lo que te refieres – Dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – También lo había pensado y sinceramente le estaba huyendo a esta conversación – Confeso.

- Seria maravilloso quedarnos aquí para siempre y en este momento creo que no hay nada que desee mas… pero, nosotros tenemos a muchas personas a las que les debemos tanto, que se han preocupado por lo que nos pasa, nos han brindado su apoyo incondicional… - Él hablo de nuevo interrumpiéndola.

- Fransheska – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Y Albert… ellos se casaran dentro de poco, aunque Albert me dijo que si tenían que atrasar la fecha para esperarnos lo harían, seguramente Fran lo apoyara pues ella desea que tú también estés presente… Terry mas allá de que a ustedes no los una un lado de sangre ella te siente como su hermano… vieras como te defendió cuando hablo por teléfono conmigo – Dijo sonriendo al ver el asombro del castaño.

- Ella hablo contigo… ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto mirándola.

- No me hablo de ti… si es lo que estas pensando, me llamo para reclamarme mi actitud para con Albert y pues claro también por haberme alejado sin darte la oportunidad de explicarme lo que sucedió… me dijo que no te conocía y era una terca que… que me sentía feliz en el papel de mártir; lo peor es que no pude replicar todo eso… fue verdaderamente egoísta y ciega con todos y créeme me dolió muchísimo cuando caí en cuenta de mi error, nunca dejare de reprocharme por ello – Expreso bajando la mirada.

- Entonces déjalo en el olvido Candy… tú fallaste, yo también lo hice… ya nos perdonamos, no tiene caso seguir hurgando en la herida, esta no sanara si no dejamos de lado ese asunto… - Indico levantándole la barbilla y besándole las mejillas – Yo te amo y lo que paso para mi ya quedo en el olvido, aprendí a hacerlo Candy… Fiorella me enseño que no vale la pena vivir una vida llena de resentimiento, es desperdiciar lo bueno que hay dentro de cada uno… también me enseño a confiar en los demás y a demostrar mis sentimientos, que no tenia nada de malo sonreír cuando deseaba hacerlo, o llorar… tampoco abrazar a alguien o pedir un abrazo si lo necesitaba, no te imaginas cuanto bien me hizo eso pecosa… me hizo sentir libre, importante y amado; los Di Carlo me dieron lo que tanto tiempo desee y nunca llego, no antes de ellos… a veces intento entender la decisión que tomó Fabrizio y no logro hacerlo, yo jamás podría abandonar a una familia como esa… pero tampoco lo juzgo, tendría que estar en su lugar y sentir todo lo que él sintió… era apenas un chico – Pronuncio sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y trayendo a estos esa vez que se lanzo por un barranco cuando se separo de Candy y de donde salió gracias a ella.

- Es una situación muy difícil Terry… hay momento en la vida que esta te golpea tan fuerte y te arrebata todo, sientes que ya nada tiene sentido… que sin importar lo que tengas o las personas que te rodean si la que realmente te llena y te hace feliz no esta… lo demás sencillamente pierde valor, no alcanza para llenar tus días… te vuelves un fantasma – Susurro recordando en lo que se había convertido su vida sin él.

- ¡Ey! No quiero verte triste nunca mas… así que aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza ahora mismo y mas bien piensa que me vas a hacer para cena – Indico con una sonrisa – Yo te sorprendí esta tarde… es tu turno pecosa de demostrar que tan buena cocinera eres, mira que tengo un paladar muy exigente – Agrego mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Me toca… bueno ya veré que puedo hacer y no envenenarte – Dijo con picardía y soltó una carcajada al ver el gesto de él – Tonto… te hare una cena deliciosa… ¿Qué haremos con respecto a Albert y Fran? – Pregunto pues habían dejado el tema de lado. – Tú eres su padrino y yo la madrina de Albert, seria imperdonable no estar presentes ese día, podemos enviarles un telegrama para contarles que estamos juntos y pensamos volver – Pidió mirándolo.

- Podemos… - Dijo dejando libre un suspiro – Pero debemos decirle que busquen otros padrinos, nosotros no los seremos – Menciono en tono serio.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto desconcertada y asustada, pensado que él no deseaba volver.

- Porque… señorita Candice White Andley, ese día usted estará junto a mi en el altar para darme su juramento de quedarse para siempre a mi lado, ante Dios y lo hombres… - Decía cuando ella dejo libre un grito de euforia y se lanzo abrazándolo para dejar caer una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro sonriendo llena de felicidad, derramando el agua de la tina.

- Te amo… te amo… te amo… eres maravilloso Terry – Esbozaba entre besos emocionada.

- Tú eres maravillosa mi vida y quiero que seas mi esposa, poder gritarle a todo el mundo que nos amamos y que le ganamos una a la vida… de ahora en adelante todo será así, solo ganaremos Candy… aunque perdamos ganaremos mi vida… eso me lo dijo alguien a quien te voy a llevar a ver, una mujer tan especial como tú mi adorada pecosa – Menciono con la misma emoción de ella mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Una mujer? ¿Quién? – Pregunto llena de curiosidad.

- Una dama muy especial… pero no me mires así, no tienes porque sentir celos, Violet Wilson es una mujer extraordinaria Candy, es muy hermosa también… pero tiene como ochenta años – Indico divertido al ver el ceño fruncido de su pecosa.

- ¡Ochenta años! Estabas buscándote una golpiza, yo pensaba… – Se interrumpió dejando libre una gran carcajada mirándolo a los ojos

Él le conto de su encuentro con la dama, también le conto la historia que ella le había compartido y ella no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas al saber que ya él no se encontraba junto a ella, al menos no en estado físico; se sintió tan maravillada y le expreso sus deseos de conocerla, se abrazaron de nuevo besándose tiernamente mientras los dijes de las cadenas que llevaban chocaban entre si creando un hermoso sonido, proclamando que este amor que compartían también era maravilloso y tan especial, que ya no habría nada que los separase de nuevo y cada día se hacia mas grande y fuerte, llenándolos de confianza para afrontar todo lo que el destino quisiese ponerles delante, ya no habrían mas despedidas.

* * *

_**Despierta de caricias,**__**  
**__**aún siento por mi cuerpo corriéndome tu abrazo.**__**  
**__**Estremecido y tenue sigo andando en tu imagen.**__**  
**__**¡Fue tan hondo de instintos mi sencillo reclamo...**_

_**!De mí se huyeron horas de voluntad robusta,**__**  
**__**y humilde de razones, mi sensación dejaron.**__**  
**__**Yo no supe de edades ni reflexiones yertas.**__**  
**__**¡Yo fui la Vida, amado!**__**  
**__**La vida que pasaba por el canto del ave**__**  
**__**y la arteria del árbol.**_

_**Otras notas más suaves pude haber descorrido,**__**  
**__**pero mi anhelo fértil no conocía de atajos:**__**  
**__**me agarré a la hora loca,**__**  
**__**y mis hojas silvestres sobre ti se doblaron.**_

_**Me solté a la pureza de un amor sin ropajes**__**  
**__**que cargaba mi vida de lo irreal a lo humano,**__**  
**__**y hube de verme toda en un grito de lágrimas,**__**  
**__**¡en recuerdo de pájaros!**_

_**Yo no supe guardarme de invencibles corrientes**__**  
**__**¡Yo fui la Vida, amado!**__**  
**__**La vida que en ti mismo descarriaba su rumbo**__**  
**__**para darse a mis brazos.**_

_**La canción desnuda, Julia de Burgos. **_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	154. Capitulo 47 parte 2

**Hola chicas disculpen la demora, pues es que FF no me dejaba subir el documento, me imagino que por mantenimiento, pero ya aqui lo tienen.**

**Abrazos a todas, gracias por leer!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 47**

**Parte 2**

Se encontraba haciendo unas llamadas a varios amigos, agilizando todo el proceso ahora que contaba con la aprobación de Marion y Manuelle Laroche para realizar el traslado de Fabrizio Di Carlo a América; Eleonor lo había ayudado en demasía con los hermanos, puesto que su carisma ayudo para que la chica se sintiese mas en confianza y pudo minorar la actitud de constante alerta que mostraba el teniente, sabia que ellos podían y estaban con todo el derecho de exigirle explicaciones mas concretas, solo esperaba que están no se hiciese hasta tanto el joven no estuviese en ese barco camino a un encuentro con sus padres. En ocasiones se detenía a analizar su manera de proceder y se sorprendía al ver que realmente estaba ayudando al hombre que le había quitado a Terruce por tanto tiempo, haciéndolo sentir el hombre más desgraciado del mundo por haber perdido la oportunidad de una reconciliación con este… estaba ayudando al hijo de su padre con otra mujer… el mismo que lo motivo a desear abandonarlos a él y a su madre; y aunque Octavio le hubiese dado una y mil razones, todavía se sentía dolido, no como antes pues su mujer también le había hecho ver muchas cosas pero… no comprendía que lo llevaba a actuar de esta manera ¿Tal vez el parecido del chico con Terruce? ¿Saldar cualquier deuda pendiente con Luciano Di Carlo? Siempre buscaba alguna excusa, la encontraba y se aferraba a ella… aunque en el fondo sabía que existía algo mas y eso precisamente era lo que trataba de negarse a si mismo y a los demás – Pensaba sumido en el silencio de su despacho cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta y dio la orden para seguir.

- Mi lord, acaban de llegar estos documentos para usted – Señalo el anciano entrando al lugar.

- Gracias Octavio – Dijo recibiéndolo y clavo su mirada en el administrador que caminaba para salir, sin pensarlo mucho lo llamo de nuevo – Octavio espera un momento… podrías acercarte, necesito hablar de algo contigo – Indico mirándolo.

- Por su puesto mi lord, soy todo oídos – Esbozo caminando hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

- Toma asiento por favor… yo… - No sabia como empezar y dejo libre un suspiro cerrando los ojos un momento, levanto la mirada de nuevo – Hace unos días encontré a Fabrizio Di Carlo en un hospital de la ciudad… - Decía cuando el anciano lo detuvo.

- ¡Mi lord! ¿Qué esta diciendo? Eso es imposible, el joven Fabrizio esta muerto – Expuso sin poder controlar su asombro.

- Eso pensábamos todos Octavio… pero la verdad es que Fabrizio Di Carlo esta vivo… bueno ahora mismo esta luchando por mantenerse así, el joven verdaderamente cayo en la batalla del Somme y fue trasladado hasta Doullens, pero su esposa lo saco antes que el hospital fuese bombardeado salvándole la vida… todo este tiempo ha estado en Francia, tiene un pequeño que es todo un personaje – Menciono dejando ver una sonrisa al recordarlo – Fue por él que me percate de la presencia del joven allí, en cuanto lo vi quede pasmado, es idéntico a Terruce cuando tenia cinco años… su cabello es un poco mas claro y también sus ojos, su madre es una chica… que mas parece una niña, un poco mas alta que Dominique… muy hermosa, rubia, ojos verdes y… es enfermera – Dijo mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que me hubiese descrito a la señorita Candice Andley – Expreso sonriendo.

- Si lo sabré yo… pensé lo mismo en cuanto la detalle, Octavio ellos son realmente parecidos… podría jurar que idénticos, solo que Fabrizio tiene el cabello un poco mas claro que Terry y también luce mas delgado y desencajado pero debe ser por su enfermedad, llevaba años sobreviviendo a fuerza de medicamentos y estos le causaron ulceras gástricas que lo llevaron al borde de la muerte… ahora mismo esta conectado a una maquina que lo mantiene vivo, tengo que confesar que me perturbe mucho al verlo así, es como ver… como ver a mi hijo y eso es tan difícil – Explico sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Va a avisarles a sus padres para que vengan por él? – Pregunto intentando ser todo lo prudente posible.

- No… sabes que Luciano Di Carlo y yo no quedamos en los mejores términos, si le envió un telegrama lo mas probable es que no lo lea o tal vez si pensado que se trata de Terruce, pero si le hablo de su hijo… diciéndole que lo encontramos y que el chico esta vivo lo mas probable es que no me crea… así que he decidido llevarlo personalmente hasta América… - Respondía cuando vio al anciano colocarse de pie y acercarse a él.

- Richard… no te imaginas cuanto me alegra que hayas pensado así – Dijo dándole un abrazo – En el fondo de tu corazón sabes que ese muchacho es tu sobrino y necesita de tu ayuda, de verdad me siento tan orgulloso de ti – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- Octavio yo no hago esto para congraciarme con Luciano Di Carlo, sabes bien cuanto me debe ese hombre… simplemente es un acto humanitario, su familia no cuenta con los recursos para cubrir el tratamiento que deben suministrarle a Fabrizio a diario, lo están tratando gracias a la ayuda económica del príncipe de Andorra Phillippe Pétain… pero las cosas para el joven se complicaran cuando deba salir del hospital, él necesita la ayuda de sus padres… Luciano Di Carlo tiene los laboratorios y nadie mejor que él para buscar los medicamentos que ayuden a su hijo sin acarrearle más complicaciones al chico, creo que ya ha padecido demasiado – Expuso de manera casual mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba a través de la ventana.

- Bueno, lo que realmente importa en este momento es que se actué rápido para que Fabrizio se mejore… perdona que insista pero… ¿Cuándo planeas hacer el traslado? – Pregunto.

- En una semana… ya tengo todo prácticamente listo, del equipo medico que lo esta atendiendo, algunos aceptaron viajar con él y el personal que falta ya lo encontré, es gente especializada en caso de alguna complicación, aunque los riesgos son mínimos, logre encontrar los permisos y el material para acondicionar un camarote del barco que nos llevara, también viajara su familia con nosotros, su cuñado que fue teniente durante la guerra y quedo en una silla de ruedas, pero aun posee esa autoridad propia de los militares y lo cuida como un león, la verdad es que este chico tiene a personas que lo aman y desean lo mejor para él – Indico con la mirada en el jardín y se volvió para mirar a Octavio – También tengo que avisarle a Terruce, pero tendré que ir hasta la villa o enviarle un telegrama pues dudo que por su voluntad regrese pronto, lo mas seguro es que él desee viajar con nosotros – Señalo caminando de nuevo hasta el escritorio para buscar unos papeles.

- Si lo deseas puedo conseguirte boletos para que viajes a Edimburgo mañana mismo, me parece mas prudente que le des la noticia personalmente a que lo hagas por medio de un telegrama – Sugirió el anciano observándolo.

- Tienes razón… yo mismo aun no creo que todo esto este pasando y eso que ya he visto en varias oportunidades a Fabrizio Di Carlo… yo… no sé como decirlo Octavio pero… si no fuese porque mi hijo esta ahora mismo en Escocia y tengo la certeza que es así, pensaría que es ese chico… viéndolo de ese modo no puedo culpar a Luciano Di Carlo por su equivocación y si me pongo en su lugar un momento… solo un momento y regreso a esos años donde creía a Terruce perdido… la verdad no sé si hubiese reunido el valor para entregarle a Fabrizio Di Carlo a su padre, tal vez yo también me hubiese aferrado a este para no sentir la ausencia de mi hijo, aunque hubiese sido solo una ilusión – Confeso sin mirar al anciano.

- Richard yo sé cuales son tus sentimientos hacia Luciano y créeme los comprendo y los respeto, pero no debes cegarte ante lo evidente… ellos también son tu familia, la señorita Fransheska que es tan parecida al joven Terruce… se parece mucho a su madre, pero sin duda alguna su actitud tiene el sello Grandchester y algo me dice que Fabrizio Di Carlo también lo posee, son los nietos de tu padre, son tu sangre Richard y eso es algo que nunca podrás negar… puede que tu cabeza lo haga, pero no tu corazón… no te tortures tratando de encontrarle algún sentido en este momento, pero tampoco te cierres a eso que tu consciencia te grita – Menciono con voz calmada y la ternura de un padre.

El restaurante del hotel Marriot, les daba la bienvenida, mientras Elisa solo sentía el corazón golpear fuertemente contra sus costillas y se obligaba a sonreír, Frank como siempre le había pedido que lo acompañara para el almuerzo con el señor Pastrana, sintiéndose una vez mas como el trofeo que él altivamente mostraba hinchándose mas el orgullo cada vez que estos hombres le dedicaban palabras de admiración y tratando disimular sus miradas lascivas, él tal vez se daba cuenta, pero en vez de tratar de evitarse y evitarle a ella todo esto, Frank lo disfrutaba, le encantaba que los demás envidiasen y deseasen a su esposa, pero sus ganas no estaban ahora en tratar de evadir a ningún viejo baboso, todas sus ganas, absolutamente todas sus ganas estaban gritando, pidiendo que Jules no hubiese aceptado el viajar. Cuando el camarero los guio hasta donde los estaba esperando el colombiano, no pudo evitar dejar libre un suspiro al ver que este se encontraba en compañía de Kellan y no de Jules, un gran peso la abandono y media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, el aire llego nuevamente a sus pulmones y ahora si podría almorzar tranquilamente, sin tener que estar aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Elisa miraba sonriente a los presentes antes de que Frank la presentase, pero esta se congelo al ver que llegaba hasta ellos Jules y su mirada se encontró con la de él, por unos segundos, pero eso vasto para que respondiera la pregunta que había en los de ella.

- Disculpen… - Acoto el joven llegando del baño, donde estaba buscando las fuerzas necesarias, Kellan no pudo disimular y evitar mirar a la señora a la cual el semblante le cambio y como el de Jules se ensombreció aun mas, había estado incomodo desde que llegaron hace media hora, pero ahora estaba derrotado, por mas que intentara disimularlo se le notaba en su voz.

- No hay de que hijo… - Acoto Frank dirigiéndose al joven francés, seguidamente desvió la mirada al colombiano quien se puso de pie al igual que Kellan. – Pastrana, le presento a mi esposa. – Acoto con una brillante sonrisa, él hombre recorrió a Elisa con la mirada algo que para Jules no paso desapercibido y sintió unas ganas enormes de arrancarle la cabeza en ese instante, desvió la mirada del colombiano y la clavo en Elisa cuando esta le tendió la mano amablemente, logrando que los ojos destellaran ante los celos, su mirada se cruzo nuevamente con la de ella y este le hizo una advertencia frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, reacción que ella conocía a la perfección.

- Mucho gusto señora Wells… es un verdadero placer conocer un ejemplo de belleza. – Acoto galantemente, tomando la mano de la chica y le dio un cálido apretón.

- El placer es mío señor Pastrana. – Respondió la joven soltando disimuladamente el agarre, seguidamente desvió la mirada a Jules a quien también le extendió la mano y le dedico una mirada llena de calma para que se sintiese seguro. – Señor Leblanc… ¿Cómo ha estado? – Pregunto con media sonrisa y pudo sentir en el agarre toda la energía del chico, esa fuerza que desprende y hace que todo su ser vibre y tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarse a él y llorar… sabia que sus ojos estaban brillante por lo que pidió a Dios que el saludo fuese rápido.

- Muy bien señora… gracias. – Acoto y la voz denoto la marea de sentimientos, la cual no paso desapercibida para Kellan quien los miraba y no entendía como Jules tenia tanta hombría para sobrellevar esta situación, porque a un paso estaba Frank, como tenia el valor de mirarlo a la cara y hacer de cuenta que nada pasa entre él y la señora.

- Señor Parrichs. – Saludo Elisa al joven con una cálida sonrisa a la cual él también correspondió y al sentir el toque su mente le hizo una sucia jugada al recordarla como la había visto en el cuadro de Jules y se dijo que tenia mas hombría que Jules porque se daba de cuenta de que estaba deseando a la mujer de su mejor amigo y jefe, pero todo se debía a la maldita pintura.

- Señora. – Dijo ahogado pero lo disimulo inmediatamente. Seguidamente Frank saludo a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa en evidente superioridad, para luego tomar asiento y empezaron a conversar acerca de la venta y supo que efectivamente seria Jules quien viajaría por la madrugada, la mirada de la joven se cruzaba con la de él y a pesar de que lo evitaban no podían no mirarse, ambos reflejaban los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatas por las lagrimas que estaban reteniendo, a Jules se le podía ver claramente como tragaba en seco para pasarlas, pero disimulaba muy bien, acotando acerca del tema y mostrando cierto entusiasmo que a Elisa la desconcertaba y la llenaban de rabia.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, pero Elisa se sentía mareada al escuchar acerca de negocios, quería llevar sus manos a los odios y tapárselos o mejor aun salir corriendo de ese lugar, correr sin detenerse hasta no poder mas y llorar para poder liberar todo esto que la estaba ahogando.

Cuando por fin termino el almuerzo Frank compartió unos whiskey con los caballeros, extendiendo aun mas su tortura, ella muriéndose y ellos ahora se les daba por los chistes, Elisa ya no miraba a Jules porque se estaba llenando se rabia al verlo tan tranquilo, cuando se cansaron de los chistes Frank y Pastrana irían a la empresa para finiquitar todos los pendientes, le pidió disculpas a Elisa y le dijo que la enviaría con el chofer ya que él se iría con el colombiano en uno de los automóviles del hotel, mientras que Kellan se fue con Jules, ya los jóvenes no tenían nada mas que hacer, el francés se ofreció a llevar a su asistente hasta su casa, Elisa subió al auto pero antes de hacerlo le dedico una mirada a Jules ya que el del chico estaba a tres del de los Wells, Frank tuvo que dirigirse al lobby a esperar, la mirada de ella se anclo en la de Jules quien se obligo a subir al auto y Kellan se percato de las reacciones de ambos, mas no dijo nada e igualmente subió. El recorrido se hacia en completo silencio hasta que Kellan hablo.

- Bueno hermano, espero que tengas un feliz viaje. – Llevando la mano y palmeando uno de los hombros del francés quien lo miro desconcertado. – Déjame en la próxima cuadra.

- Pero si aun falta para llegar a tu casa. – Le hizo saber el joven.

- Y ahora tu eres mi abuela… déjame donde te digo hombre… ¿Qué me vas a controlar las llegadas? – Le dijo con una sonrisa y el auto se detuvo donde el asistente le pidió. – Ahora si mi niño derechito para su casa… no se desvié. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ahora tu eres mi abuela… deja de joder Kellan. – Le dijo con media sonrisa, ya que este le recordaba de cierta manera a Jean Pierre.

- No, tampoco tendría un nieto tan pendejo… ahora si aprende a ser más observador. – Le dijo con una sonrisa más amplia cerro la puerta y palmeo el capo, viendo como el auto se alejaba.

Jules estaciono el auto, después de apagarlo bajo, en el tiempo que estuvo solo en el carro aprovecho para quitarse el saco y la corbata los cuales lanzo al asiento trasero, pues sentía que se estaba ahogando, por lo que abrió tres botones de su camisa.

Se dirigió al ascensor no sin antes saludar al hombre de seguridad del edificio, subió al elevador el cual no tardo en llegar al quinto piso ya en este, salió y se encamino por el largo pasillo, busco las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pues ni siquiera se percato de sacar el portafolio del auto, la verdad no tenia cabeza para nada, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y su atención fue captada por el ascensor abriéndose en su piso, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Elisa acercarse con paso rápido y este no reacciono siquiera a abrir la puerta.

- Elisa… - Susurro al verla a menos de diez pasos y su garganta inmediatamente se inundo sin poder creer lo que veía, él estado de aturdimiento mezclado con letargo en el que había caído se vio interrumpido por una bofetada que le volteo la cara y le dejo la mejilla ardiendo, por lo que apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y cerro los ojos dejando libre un suspiro para luego fijar la mirada en su agresora, seguido de una descarga de golpes, los cuales él trataba de detener mientras veía las lagrimas en torrente que bañaban el rostro de la joven.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Por qué te vas?... ¿Por qué Jules? – Sin detener sus golpes en el pecho de él, quien forcejeaba con ella con el mayor de los cuidados para no lastimarla.

- Elisa ya… cálmate… cálmate por favor. – Tomándola de las manos, pero ella seguía forcejeando para liberarse, por lo que él en un movimiento rápido y brusco que sabía le dolería, pero debía hacerlo para que se calmara, la tomó por la cintura y la elevo adhiriéndola a la pared, ella dejo libre un jadeo ante el golpe en su espalda, mas sin embargo enredo sus piernas en la cintura del joven, quien tomó las muñecas de ella y las dejo inmóvil en la pared a cada lado de ella y los jadeos cargados de llanto de la joven inundaron el pasillo, mientras él se ahogaba en los mares que eran los ojos de su amor.

- No te vayas… por favor mi amor no te vayas… Jules… no me dejes… - Decía entre llanto y esto solo hizo que en el corazón de Jules se hiciesen millones de grietas.

-Elisa… Elisa… - Repetía sin saber que decir y sintiendo que las lagrimas pronto saldrían al ruedo, su respiración estaba agitada ante el esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar con la joven y sobre todos contra sus propios sentimientos, además del llanto de ella que era una tortura imposible de soportar, él le libero las manos y las llevo al torso de la joven quien voló con las de ella, al rostro de Jules y con toques trémulos tanteo las mejillas, acaricio con sus pulgares la mandíbula sintiendo como el musculo de esta vibraba, seguidamente empezó a acomodar los cabellos desordenados de él detrás de las orejas con manos trémulas, para seguidamente acunar entre estas el rostro de él y perdiendo el rumbo en sus ojos apenas logrando ver ante las lagrimas que nublaban su visión.

- Yo te amo Jules…. Por favor… - Acercándose a él y depositando besos de apenas roces que podía darle ante el temblor que los invadía a ambos. – Un mes es demasiado tiempo…. Demasiado… por favor no vayas... no vayas… el solo pensarlo no puedo respirar, Jules me duele el pecho… no es normal… lo que siento por ti no es normal y es menos normal lo que siento al saber que te vas… es algo que no puedo explicar... dependo de ti, me has enseñado a depender de ti y si no estas… si no estas yo no puedo respirar…

- Mi amor tranquila… - Esta vez era él quien le daba besos, solo separaba su boca para hablar, ya que sus narices y frentes permanecían unidas con los ojos cerrados, él apenas los abrió un segundo para cerrarlos nuevamente y las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. – Yo también te amo y se que un mes será insoportable, pero debo ir… no puedo no hacerlo… no es fácil…

- Claro que es fácil solo tienes que decir no… solo di no… y listo… - Le dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

- Ojala fuese así de sencillo… pero no lo es… es tener que hacer todos los documentos nuevamente, es que el imbécil de Pastrana este mas días en el país… te juro que lo iba a matar… como osaba mirar así a mi mujer… porque eso es lo que eres Elisa… tu eres mi mujer... pero las cosas no se solucionan con un no, Frank me dijo cuando ya no podía hacer nada... tal vez pensó que como no tengo a nadie es mejor…. Lo que no sabe es que estoy dejando a alguien con el mundo de cabeza, así como el mío se va al diablo…. ¿Yo que puedo hacer mi amor?… no puedo hacer nada. – Dijo para tomar los labios de la joven en un beso voraz, urgente, adhiriéndola mas la pared tanto que a Elisa se le hacia casi imposible respirar, mientras ella cerraba mas sus piernas en la cintura del joven, apoyando una de sus pantorrillas en la curva de las nalgas de Jules, aferrándose con sus brazos a los hombros, ambos se separaron del besos y dejaron libres los sollozos.

- Te vas… entonces te vas… - Le dijo ella en un susurro, mientras sorbía sus mismas lagrimas sintiendo la sal en estas. – Acaso no sabes que no solo tus ojos son míos, yo también hice mía tu voz, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa… todo es mío… y tú te vas… y te llevaras todo, me dejaras sin luz… sin esperanza… Jules me estas dejando en penumbras… me sentiré morir de a poco cada día, viviré una insoportable tortura durante un mes.

- Elisa… -Ahogo un sollozo. – Por favor, soy de carne y hueso, no soy de piedra… no me hagas esto, no me digas eso, porque no sabes lo que me estas haciendo… - Susurraba apenas al sentir como se le estaba desintegrando el ser.

- Lo siento… Jules… mi vida yo siento ser de esta manera…

- De tu forma de ser fue que me enamore y si no fueras Elisa Leagan, entonces no serias la mujer de Jules Leblanc… - Le dijo ahogándose nuevamente en la boca de la joven, quien con manos trémulas empezó a desbotonarse la blusa y él hacia lo mismo, con demasiada energía dejándola caer al suelo, no les importaba donde se encontraban, si alguien los veía les daba igual, para ellos ahora en el mundo eran los únicos habitantes, Jules llevo las manos a los pecho de la chica y los cubrió por encima del sujetador, en movimientos rápidos que denotaba su urgencia saboreaba las medias lunas que se asomaban, jalando con sus dedos hacia abajo el encaje negro, exponiéndolos por completo, saboreándolos con ímpetu mientras la bajaba dejándola parada pero rozaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, brindándole su calor, introdujo las manos por debajo de la falda y con rapidez se deshizo de la ropa interior la cual le quedo en los tobillos, Elisa levanto uno de sus pies sacándola mientras que abría el cierre del pantalón del chico, seguidamente deshojo el botón. Él volvió a elevarla y en uno de sus tacones se quedo enredada la panti la cual cayó al suelo al cruzar nuevamente las piernas para cerrar la cintura del chico, seguidamente volvieron a ser uno, a latir al mismo ritmo, mientras se miraban a los ojos y dejaban de lado el llanto, solo las lagrimas que apenas salían, mientras se colmaban, aun jadeantes.

- ¿Como hiciste? – Pregunto mirándola. Ella sabía a que se refería por lo que le respondió.

- Le dije a Paul que me dejara en la tienda al lado del hotel, se opuso, pero ya conoces mi carácter, no le quedo más que hacer, entre a la tienda y salí por la puerta que da a la otra calle ahí tome un taxi… ¿Jules? – Mientras retiraba con caricias los cabellos húmedos pegados en la frente del joven.

- Dime… - Respondió mirando los labios de ella que lo incitaban a desgastarlos a besos seguidamente subió la mirada a los ojos de la joven.

- ¿Cuando regreses me seguirá amando con la misma intensidad?…. ¿Seguro no te vas a babear por una colombiana? – Le pregunto sin desviar la mirada de la del francés.

- Te amare aun mas y dudo que una colombiana logre sacarte de mi corazón… puede que la mire… - Ante la mirada de ella. – Sabes que me gusta ser sincero contigo…. Y no me gusta hacerte promesas vacías… no soy ciego Elisa… pero de ahí a que llegue a serte infiel lo dudo, eso no pasara… yo te he dado todo de mi Elisa y ninguna mujer puede darme lo que tu me das, yo te amo de verdad te amo y no hay ni habrá otra que pueda igualarlo, eso quiero que lo tengas muy claro… tu eres mi respiración, mis ganas, mi locura sin ti no seria nada… - Dejo ver media sonrisa, mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole las mejillas apretando mas su pecho contra los senos de la chica, para seguidamente bajar las manos a los muslos y apretarlos ahogándose mas en ella, logrando arrancarle un jadeo. - Así que prepárate para cuando regrese.

- Vas a regresar ¿Verdad? – Pregunto dibujando con su pulgar los labios del francés quien la miro desconcertado, mientras ella fijaba su vista en los labios y se mordía el inferior.

- ¿Por que preguntas eso? Claro que voy a regresar… no habrá nada que me lo impida… así Frank necesite un nuevo gerente en esa sucursal, le daré mi no rotundo, porque no hay, ni habrá nada que me separe de ti eso puedes jurarlo… no existe fuerza alguna que me impida el no regresar y seguir haciéndote el amor. – Se acerco a ella y la insto a besarlo apenas rozando los labios, pero cuando Elisa iba a ahogarse en el beso se alejo, logrando que lo desease aun mas, repitió la opción un par de veces hasta que ella llevo sus manos a la nuca y no lo dejo alejarse, pero antes de que pudiese besarlo fue Jules quien le arrebato la cordura con un beso que asfixiaba, que hacia que sus almas se fundieran y se elevaran implorando por un oxigeno que no querían pero que necesitaban.

- Entonces te estaré esperando. – Le dijo ahogada ante la falta de respiración, seguidamente le dio varios besos de apenas toques entre estos Jules llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de su espalda para liberarse lentamente de la piernas de la joven quien lo ayudo con la tarea, la tomo por la cintura y la coloco en el suelo ,después de eso se acomodaron sus ropas a medias y él la abrazo fuertemente, regalándole un beso sumamente tierno, ella se encamino hasta el ascensor subió a este y él se quedo mirándola con una sonrisa, una igual a cuando ella lo conoció y sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad, Elisa no pudo evitar recordar ese momento de su vida, el mejor instante en toda su existencia, en este momento se daba cuenta, por lo que le regalo una sonrisa y le decía adiós con la mano, él correspondió de la misma manera y un te amo inaudible, pero que pudo verlo claramente en sus labios.

Después del episodio sucedido en Nueva York él había intentado por todos los medios acercarse de nuevo a su novia, cuando llego hasta el hotel y George le entrego el mensaje de su suegro informándole que habían decidido regresar antes a Chicago y que ya después hablarían, se sintió el mas grande de los miserables y también el mas imbécil de todos los hombres sobre la tierra; esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño recordando una y otras vez cada una de las palabras que le había dicho ella, vaya que tenia carácter su pequeña princesa, bueno ella nunca lo había tratado con distancia, no desde que se hicieron novios así que esta ocasión no seria distinta, lo trato de igual a igual, sin intimidarse porque él fuese hombre o mayor que ella… simplemente dejo salir todo lo que llevaba dentro de tal y como lo sentía. Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue informarle a su tía que regresarían a Chicago y antes de salir llamo a Nancy a su oficina y le encargo trescientas rosas para Fransheska, que las enviaran a su casa con una nota… con un "Lo siento de corazón, fui un imbécil" Evidentemente el sermón de su secretaria no se hizo esperar, pero se comprometió a ayudarlo, aportando otro detalle a las rosas, que sabrían que a la chica le encantaría…

Sin embargo todo el esfuerzo de su secretaria y su sincero arrepentimiento fueron en vano, cuando llego a Chicago con la esperanza que ella se encontraría menos molesta y dolida con él, encontró en el salón de su casa diez ramos de rosas que debían tener las trescientas rosas con la nota que ni siquiera había sido abierta, junto a esta también unos hermosos pendientes de diamantes y perlas grises en un caja de terciopelo negro, que evidentemente tampoco había mirado; sintió que el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros se tornaba mucho mayor. De eso había pasado ya tres días y en estos tres días le había enviado mas rosas con tarjetas pidiéndole disculpas, pero no solo eso… también había ido hasta su casa para verla y ella se había negado alegando que estaba dormida, cansada o que no se encontraba en casa. Llamo por teléfono una infinidad de veces y tampoco esto había funcionado; ella estaba completamente cerrada a hablar con él y cada día que pasaba se desesperaba aun mas, sabia que tenia una conversación pendiente con Luciano así que aprovecho para tomarse la tarde libre e ir hasta la casa de los Di Carlo, si corría con suerte lograría reconciliarse con Fran. Salió de la oficina dejando a cargo de cualquier eventualidad a George y Archie, antes de dirigirse a su destino se detuvo en una floristería para comprar un sencillo pero hermoso ramo de con gran variedad de flores y una bella y delicada muñeca que capto su atención en cuanto la vio, si ella no había cedido con los pendientes, sabia que estos detalles si le agradaban mucho… esperaba que esto funcionara pues si seguía así iba a terminar gastándose la fortuna Andley en flores – Pensó con una sonrisa mientras la mujer le extendía la muñeca que era realmente hermosa dentro de una caja y el ramo de flores.

- Espero que a su esposa e hija les guste, que tenga buenas tardes señor – Menciono la mujer con una amplia sonrisa mirándolo.

- Muchas gracias, buenas tardes – Dijo para despedirse sonriendo ante el comentario de la dama, si supiera que son para la misma persona, la dueña de su corazón.

Llego hasta la mansión que ocupaban los Di Carlo ya entrada la tarde, el auto que utilizaba Fransheska no se hallaba por ningún lugar, de seguro el chofer había ido por ella a las oficinas, bueno esperaría que llegase para entregarle los regalos, entro con ellos en las manos y la ama de llaves se sorprendió un poco pues solo esta semana ya la señorita le había regresado como treinta ramos de rosas y demás presentes.

- Buenas tardes señor Andley – Lo saludo con amabilidad.

- Buenas tardes Francis… tengo una reunión pendiente con Luciano, debe estar esperándome – Informo con naturalidad.

- Enseguida lo anuncio, por favor tome asiento – Menciono la mujer saliendo del lugar.

Él se quedo allí con los presentes en las manos mientras su mirada se paseaba por la segunda planta en busca de la chica, con la esperanza que estuviese allí y poder hablar con ella; sintió que la mujer regresaba se coloco de pie y le dedico una sonrisa.

- El señor Di Carlo lo recibirá de inmediato, acompáñeme por favor – Pidió mirándolo.

- Gracias… Francis yo conozco el camino, podrías por favor llevar esto a la habitación de Fransheska… para darle la sorpresa cuando llegue – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Por supuesto señor… si desea algo mas – Expuso mirándolo.

- No solo eso… muchas gracias – Contesto con una sonrisa y salió rumbo al despacho.

Respiro profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta, no sabia lo que su suegro deseaba hablar con él o mejor dicho si lo sabia, pero… él nunca se había visto en una situación como esta y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, se armo de valor y dio un par de golpes, escucho la orden para seguir y así lo hizo, encontrándose con el hombre tras el escritorio quien se coloco de pie.

- Buenas tardes Luciano – Menciono caminado hasta él y ofreciéndole la mano.

- Buenas tardes Albert – Recibiendo el saludo – Toma asiento por favor – Pidió haciéndolo él también y se miraron en silencio un minuto – Creo que tienes cierta noción de porque te he citado para hablar contigo ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- La tengo Luciano y créeme estoy sinceramente arrepentido por lo ocurrido, creo que has visto mi interés por disculparme con Fransheska y hablar con ella, pero… esta renuente y no la culpo, yo verdaderamente me siento muy apenado por todo esto – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos para dejarle ver que era sincero.

- Albert… yo me prometí hace mucho que no interferiría nunca mas en las relaciones de mis hijos a no ser que el caso verdaderamente lo amerite, intente apoyar a Fabrizio en su relación con Antonella y hable con ella para hacer las cosas bien, pedirle que respetara ciertas condiciones, como por ejemplo que mi hijo continuase con sus estudios y si después deseaba formar una familia yo no me opondría a ello… haciendo a un lado la diferencia de edad entre ambos, que viniendo de un hombre a una mujer no es muy notoria y hasta normal, tal es mi caso con Fiorella y el tuyo con mi hija, lo de ellos era absolutamente inadecuado y aun así lo acepte porque deseaba ver a Fabrizio feliz, pero todo debía ser como Dios manda; después las cosas entre ellos se complicaron y creo que sabes hasta donde nos llevaron… - Explicaba cuando el rubio lo interrumpió mirándolo de nuevo.

- No tienes que temer por Fransheska, Luciano yo la amo y jamás haría nada para dañarla… - Intentaba decir cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

- Lo sé… lo sé muy bien Albert, soy testigo que tú harías cualquier cosas para proteger a mi hija y del amor que le profesas, pero existen ocasiones en las cuales les hacemos daños a aquellos que amamos sin proponérnoslo, yo puedo hablar con propiedad de ello pues he cometido ese error muchas veces y créeme hay heridas que aunque parezcan sanar no lo hacen del todo y son estas las que pueden resquebrajar un amor como el de ustedes… Albert yo estoy confiándote lo único que me queda en la vida, Fransheska es todo lo que Fiorella y yo tenemos y te juro que haría lo que sea para no verla pasar por lo mismo que paso Fabrizio, no soportaría ver a mi hija derrumbarse por los errores que puedas cometer… - Decía cuando el chico intento hablar pero él con un ademan se lo impidió – Yo sé que no eres perfecto y tienes todo el derecho de equivocarte, eres humano Albert… Fransheska también lo es, también puede cometer errores ella no esta exenta de estos, pero de los dos siempre tiene que existir uno que debe tratar de equilibrar la situación y no irse a los extremos; lo que deseo pedirte Albert es que en los momentos que veas que las cosas están a punto de salírsele de las manos busques ese punto de equilibrio, te aseguro que se ahorraran muchos malentendidos, penas y separaciones como estas… además de dinero… te has gastado una fortuna en rosas y Fransheska sigue en la misma postura – Agrego y esto ultimo en tono divertido para relajar un poco al rubio pues se mostraba muy tenso.

- Al menos mi tía esta disfrutando de la fragancia que ha inundado la casa y Nancy tiene su departamento también repleto de ellos – Dijo y dejo libre un suspiro pesado para continuar – Luciano yo sé que me porte como un imbécil y Fran tiene todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo, pero es que cuando vi a ese hombre cerca de ella y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, me cegué… te juro que si no se hubiese ido antes que nosotros llegáramos lo hubiese encarado para exigirle que dejara a Fransheska en paz, no estoy justificándome con esto… pero… no sé yo… te juro que nunca antes me había sentido así y no supe como manejar la situación – Indico colocándose de pie y llevándose las manos al cabello mientras se asomaba por la ventana pues no le daba la cara para mirar a su suegro.

- Albert comprendo que sientas celos… es normal todo ser humano lo hace, yo mismo los siento cuando a veces mi hija te presta mas atención a ti que a mi – Expuso mostrando media sonrisa, se levanto y camino hasta el bar para servir dos tragos y le ofreció uno al rubio, quien trato de sonreír – Mi hija es una chica maravillosa, pero una de las principales virtudes de Fransheska es su lealtad, es inquebrantable… yo sé que ese cantante era el sueño de mi hija desde que era una niña, que soñaba con conocerlo y su hermano la secundaba, ella lo admira y también pude apreciar que ese hombre… es difícil asegurarlo pues solo lo vi en un par de ocasiones pero sus sentimientos por Fran no son los de un don Juan, yo he visto a muchos chicos y hombres cautivados por su belleza, unos con mejores intensiones que otros, así que tengo experiencia para diferenciarlos, incluso supe en cuanto vi a Martoglio que ese hombre era muy peligroso; lo que quiero decirte con todo esto es que si ese hombre fue para Fran una ilusión de su niñez y adolescencia, no existe razón alguna para que te sientas amenazado, ella ahora esta contigo y no existirá nada que la haga cambiar de parecer, aunque mi hija parezca una chiquilla es muy madura y decidida… esa combinación en una mujer tan hermosa como ella es peligrosa Albert, puede llenarte de felicidad o hacerte el hombre mas miserable sobre la tierra… ahora mismo estas sufriendo esos estragos, ella es muy reservada y no nos ha contado lo que ocurrió, solo nos dijo que necesitaba tiempo que la comprendiéramos y no interfiriéramos… lo que me recuerda que si se llega a enterar de esta reunión me veré en serios problemas - Expuso dándole un sorbo a su trago.

- Yo… nunca me había enfrentado a una situación así, no es habitual que me sienta inseguro y por alguna razón cada vez que ese hombre se cruza en nuestro camino hace que me salga de mis cabales… lo peor es que eso consiguió que lastimara a Fran, discutimos por unas cartas que él le había enviado de las cuales yo no tenia conocimiento, me sentí engañado y sé que fue una estupidez pues ella puede recibir la correspondencia de quien desee… pero ella me devolvió la estocada con maestría y… yo… sencillamente comprendí el error que había cometido, muy tarde para mi desgracia, ahora solo quiero que me de la oportunidad de hablar, de decirle que lo siento… si necesita tiempo yo se lo daré, todo el que sea necesario – Señalo mirándolo a los ojos y dejando ver su pesar.

El italiano asintió en silencio palmeándole el hombro al rubio mientras le indicaba que todo estaría bien, estuvieron hablando un momento mas hasta que sintieron el auto llegar, Albert sintió que su corazón se lanzaba en una carrera frenética, estaba por colocarse de pie cuando el hombre le indico que mejor esperase un momento para abordarla. Un minuto después entraba Fiorella al despacho saludando al rubio amablemente y acercándose hasta su esposo colocándose al lado de este; Albert se sentía verdaderamente nervioso ante la actitud de la dama, buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas, pero ella hablo primero.

- Lo siento Albert… Fran vio tu auto fuera, subió a su habitación y me pidió que te dijera que estaba muy cansada, que si deseabas hablar con ella tendrías que volver otro día – Expuso la mujer derrumbando las esperanzas del rubio.

- Supongo que será lo mejor… - Dijo dejando libre un suspiro pesado – No quiero presionarla, si necesita tiempo le daré todo el que desee, bueno… me retiro entonces – Indico colocándose de pie, intentando sonreír – Luciano muchas gracias por los consejos, Fiorella me alegro verte… de verdad disculpen por todo esto… yo… lo siento mucho – Expreso muy apenado.

- No te preocupes hijo… nosotros entendemos y créeme deseamos que todo se solucione pronto, la verdad no sé de donde saco Fransheska Emilia lo testaruda y orgullosa que es… en ocasiones ni yo puedo hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero no te angusties Albert… déjala que las aguas regresen a su lugar, eso si, la próxima vez intenta ser menos impulsivo… yo leí esas cartas y te juro que estaba mas emocionada que ella – Menciono con media sonrisa.

- ¿Disculpa? – Inquirió Luciano levantando el rostro para mirarla.

- ¡Por favor Luciano! Es solo una ilusión… algo que jamás podría competir con la realidad que tenemos e incluso, ya ni por eso debes preocuparte Albert, mi hija esta tan enamorada de ti que apenas si leyó las cartas y redacto una respuesta amable para el señor Gardel, justo como sucedió cuando nos encontrábamos en El Palace, solo intercambiaron unas palabras nosotros estábamos allí presente y el caballero hasta le reitero sus felicitaciones a Fran, debes tener en claro que ella te ama, se va a casar contigo y nunca antepondría nada a su relación – Expreso mirando al rubio a los ojos, en tono amable pero serio al mismo tiempo.

- Estoy aprendiendo la lección Fiorella, de verdad muchas gracias por sus palabras y la comprensión, por favor dile que… que lo siento y que la amo muchísimo… que tengan buenas noches – Menciono y salió del lugar sintiendo su garganta inundarse por las lagrimas.

Estaba por salir cuando se volvió hacia la segunda planta manteniendo la esperanza de verla aparecer en lo alto de la escalera o escondida observándolo, pero no fue así, dejo libre un suspiro y salió del lugar sintiéndose mucho peor que antes, subió a su auto y espero unos segundos para ponerlo en marcha; desde la biblioteca Luciano y Fiorella lo observaban a través de la ventana sintiendo pena por el hombre, pero no podían hacer nada mas, ya mucho habían interferido hasta ahora y ambos se habían prometido no hacerlo de nuevo. Fransheska se hallaba escondida detrás de la cortina de su habitación observándolo, lo vio subirse al auto sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente, al tiempo que las lagrimas se hacían presentes de nuevo, ella deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien… pero no, no lo estaba y aunque le doliese debía esperar para sanar un poco esta herida, él tenia que aprender a confiar en ella y ver el error que había cometido, de lo contrario volvería a caer lastimándola aun mas.

Las luces doradas de la chimenea bañaban sus cuerpos llenándolos de calidez, mientras ellos se prodigaban caricias colmadas de ternura, se encontraban acostados en el sofá frente a esta, con los ojos cerrados, ella prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de él por lo reducido del espacio, pero que les resultaba realmente cómodo pues le permitía este tipo de cercanía. Él le acariciaba el cabello con una mano mientras la otra la tenia apoyada en la cintura de la chica, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, no dormía... solo deseaba estar así con ella, en silencio pero con plena consciencia de su presencia, llenándose de su aroma, de su calor, sintiendo su respiración acompasada y el latido tranquilo de su corazón. Ella por su parte tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del joven, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente dejándose embriagar por el aroma de su piel, por la calidez de esta y esa sensación maravillosa que le producía el sentirlo cerca, con los ojos cerrados al igual que él, pero con la certeza que le brindada esta unión. Afuera se escuchaban los truenos que hacían retumbar la tierra a momentos e iluminaban la estancia, el viento y la lluvia que chocaba contra los cristales, pero que no perturbaban la paz donde se hallaban envueltos, a fuera el cielo parecía caerse pero en este lugar ellos solo podían apreciar el crepitar de los leños consumiéndose en la chimenea; él se movió un poco captando la atención de la chica quien abrió los ojos y levanto la cara.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – Pregunto mirándolo con ternura.

Él negó con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos por el contrario los apretó aun mas y respiro profundamente, ella pudo percibir cierta tensión en el chico que la desconcertó, intento incorporarse para mirarlo mejor y saber que le pasaba pero él se lo impidió apretando el abrazo para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

- Quédate así Candy, déjame sentirte junto a mi – Esbozo y su voz era mas grave de lo normal.

- Terry… amor… ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió de nuevo angustiándose ante la actitud de él.

- Nada Candy… todo esta bien mi vida – Susurro y su voz se quebró al final, un par de lagrimas se hicieron presente burlando que él tuviese los ojos cerrados, la presa que había puesto para contener sus sentimientos comenzaba a resquebrajarse dejándolo completamente expuesto ante ella y no pudo controlar el sollozo que escapo de su pecho.

- Terry me estas asustando… amor mírame – Menciono ella librándose del abrazo y levantándose para mirarlo al sentir como su cuerpo tembló a causa de ese sollozo – Mi vida, pro favor dime que pasa – Pidió dándole besos en la frente y las mejillas.

Más lágrimas se hicieron presente ante el gesto de ella, no podía seguir conteniéndose y aunque no había razón para sentir esto que llevaba en el pecho, sencillamente no lograba hacerlo a un lado, sentía que la presión lo estaba ahogando - ¡No debí leer esas malditas cartas! – Se recrimino en pensamientos, sin poder hablar ni abrir los ojos. De inmediato llego hasta él lo sucedido esa tarde.

Estaba en su habitación buscando en el armario algo para colocarse ya que toda la ropa que había traído se hallaba mojada pues Candy se la había pedido para lavarla junto a la de ella, aprovechando que se habían levantado temprano, solo encontró un pijama y pensó que eso estaría bien, se encaminaba hasta el baño cuando escucho los gritos de Candy que lo llamaba, salió corriendo para ver que sucedía encontrándola en la parte de atrás de la villa, corriendo de un lado a otro recogiendo las prendas para evitar que se mojaran pues había comenzado a llover, él salió de inmediato para ayudarla tomándolas con mayor facilidad por su altura; regresaron a la casa y ella comenzó a acomodarlas la mayoría se encontraban aun húmedas así que improvisaron un tendedero en uno de los salones desocupados y encendieron la chimenea para que se secaran, ella se quedo verificando si encontraba algo que estuviese seco para colocarse después de bañarse pero no encontró nada, así que él le ofreció la parte de arriba de su pijama, después de unos minutos ella se encontraba de nuevo en la cocina y él en la habitación secándose el cabello con una toalla que cada vez estaba mas largo, se coloco el pantalón de seda negra dejándole la camisa sobre la cama, pero recordó de inmediato que esta pijama también tenia un salto de cama que seguramente le resultaría mas cómodo a su pecosa, aunque él estaría encantado si solo llevase la camisa, dejando ver media sonrisa se encamino hasta el armario de nuevo, vio el bolso de Candy que había dejado junto a la maleta, esta se encontraba abierta así que se doblo para cerrarla cuando sus ojos captaron el paquete de cartas unidas por una cinta roja, sin poder evitarlo sus manos viajaron hasta este tomándolo, se incorporo con estas entre sus manos temblorosas, desato la cinta muy despacio y comenzó a mirarlas, todas se hallaban abiertas escogió una al azar para leerla, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sus ojos se pasearon por las líneas escritas en estas captando en primer lugar la fecha de la misma.

**_Si me quieres perdonar y merezco tu perdón, dame otra oportunidad, si tienes confianza en mi, sabré merecérmela. Te pido perdón, y te lo pediré mil veces, y lucharé por ti, he intentaré no volver a fallarte, y siempre, siempre, te amaré._**

**_Pero si me dices no, será que no te merezco, que no quieres mi amor y que amarte fue un sueño del que ahora despierto con dolor. Mas sin embargo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado de igual modo quiero tu felicidad, pues tú lo eres todo._**

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato y una presión se instalo en su pecho al revivir todo el dolor que vivió tiempo atrás, aunque pensaba que ya lo había olvidado y superado pues tenia a Candy junto a él; este se hizo presente con tanta fuerza que lo hizo estremecerse. Busco otra acomodando esa tal como ella las tenia y se dispuso a leerla, esta hablaba de ese amor que él le profesa y cuan feliz lo hacia; pero después vino otra de la etapa mas oscura y dolorosa de su vida, definitivamente tenia que ser masoquista para estar haciendo esto.  
_  
**Si debo vivir de alguna manera, entonces lo hare en el pasado, pues solo en ese pasado fui verdaderamente feliz, hoy solo soy una sombra, una sombra que se pierde, él que un día fui hoy no esta en este lugar, ese se fue de tras de ti, desde el momento en el cual decidiste separarte de mi. Tal vez no necesite tantas palabras para que comprendas como me siento ahora.**_

Estas palabras lo golpearon con tanta fuerza que un sollozo se escapo de su garganta y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos para huir de este dolor que amenazaba con romperle el alma – Ella esta aquí… esta conmigo, no hay razón para sentirme así… esta aquí, me ama – Se repetía en pensamientos reforzando la muralla que intentaba contener ese sentimiento que lo mantuvo preso durante tanto tiempo, que casi lo mata. Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban y guardo con rapidez la carta colocándola en su lugar justo como se encontraba para que ella no notase que las había tomado, se llevo las manos al rostro para secar las lagrimas y tomó aire.

- Terry amor, la cena esta casi lista… me voy a bañar… - Decía ella entrando al lugar.

Él cerró las puertas del armario y se acerco a la ventana simulando que veía la lluvia, intento calmarse para que la voz no revelase todo lo que llevaba dentro del pecho, sin volverse a mirarla hablo en tono casual.

- Sobre la cama deje el salto del pijama… tal vez te quede un poco largo pecosa – Su voz no sonaba como en otros momentos, pero al menos podía esbozar palabra – Voy a bajar y así veo que la comida no se queme… creo que esta noche tendremos de nuevo una gran tormenta – Indico para salir de la habitación.

- Gracias amor… si eso parece, en quince minutos estoy contigo – Menciono ella desde el baño.

Terry regreso de sus pensamientos sintiendo el cuerpo de Candy temblar ligeramente al verlo así, ella se incorporo quedando sentada en el sofá mientras le acariciaba el rostro limpiando las lagrimas, una lagrima cayo sobre el pecho de él y noto de inmediato que ella también lloraba, abrió los ojos y se levanto quedando también sentado.

- Terry por favor dime por que estas así – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos con el rostro entre sus manos y la voz ronca por las lágrimas.

- Candy… mi Candy… mi amor – Esbozo él abrazándose a ella con mucha fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la chica y temblando a causa de los sollozos.

- Mi vida no llores así, no soporto verte así ¿Qué ocurrió Terry? Mírame… por favor cálmate – Susurraba sobándole la espalda con suavidad mientras le besaba la frente.

- Yo… yo nunca tuve intensiones de herirte, de verdad Candy… te amo demasiado pecosa, por favor perdóname por haberte dejado sola, por no haber tenido el valor de buscarte y decirte que te amaba, debí hacerlo pecosa, debí buscarte y aferrarme a ti, luchado contra quien sea para quedarme a tu lado… - Decía en medio del llanto abrazándola con fuerza.

- Terry, por favor no digas eso… tú hiciste lo que creíste mejor, las cosas que pasaron ya fueron mi vida, ahora estamos juntos y seremos muy felices… te lo prometo, pero no llores así que me rompes el corazón, tú eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida y no te dejare nunca mas, lo prometí recuerdas, no nos vamos a alejar de nuevo… ¿Por qué estas así Terry? ¿Durante la cena también estabas como ausente? Dime que paso por favor – Rogo tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas, acomodándole el cabello.

- No debí hacerlo… perdóname, pero… esta tarde cuando estaba buscando algo para ponernos vi que habías dejando la maleta abierta, me acerque a cerrarla y encontré el paquete con las cartas y las tomé, sentí curiosidad… había pasado tanto tiempo desde que las escribí, abrí algunas de ellas y me encontré con algo que había intentado erradicar de mi vida, que no tenia sentido pues tú estabas aquí conmigo, pero… no sé que me paso pecosa, yo… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sé como explicarlo… sentí como si ese dolor que una vez tuve hubiese regresado y junto a este la certeza de saber que tú también habías sufrido por lo mismo – Explico y las lagrimas seguían brotando – Candy mi intención nunca fue fallarte, yo te juro que no quería herirte mi vida… tú lo eras todo para mi, eras mi ángel, mi esperanza… por favor perdóname por haberte defraudado, por haber incumplido mi promesa de evitar que sufrieras, se suponía que yo lucharía por hacerte feliz… completamente feliz, pero lo arruine todo pecosa… por haber callado, por mi maldita estupidez, tenia miedo, no quería perderte… no quería perderte, perdóname mi amor… perdóname – Pidió en medio de un llanto amargo.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarme Terry, mi amor nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie… solo paso, tú jamás me defraudaste… ¡Por Dios Terry cuanto me has dado! ¿Cuánto me has dado mi amor? ¿Tienes al menos una idea de lo que has hecho en mi vida? ¿De lo que significas? – Preguntaba mirándolo a los ojos – En este mundo nadie… escúchalo bien, nadie me ha dado mas que tú, sin ti lo demás sencillamente no tendría sentido… yo me sentía perdida y cansada, no tenia motivos… no esperaba nada de la vida, veía los días pasar uno tras otro, pero para mi siempre eran iguales… pero todo eso cambio desde el mismo momento que llegaste a mi vida de nuevo y regresaron a mi de apoco los sueños que creía perdidos, las emociones, las sensaciones… tú de nuevo me hiciste creer en el amor, me llenaste la vida de cosa maravillosas, despertaba con una sonrisa y los días eran hermosos, llenos de luz y color, contaba los minutos de cada hora que pasaba lejos de ti pidiéndole al tiempo que corriese mas de prisa para verte… me devolviste los motivos para vivir Terry, a través de Fabrizio Di Carlo si, pero ¿Qué importa eso? A quien yo realmente amaba era a Terruce Grandchester y él siempre estuvo allí dentro de ti, amándome como solo tú sabes hacerlo… hablas de esas cartas y me pides perdón, yo soy quien debo hacerlo por haber sido tan ciega y no darme cuenta que así como yo sufría seguramente tú también lo hacías, pero me decía una y otra vez "Terry es tan fuerte, seguramente él debe estar bien, ocupado con el trabajo y sus cosas, él podrá superar esto… si lo hará"… la verdad me estaba engañando para no ser consciente del daño que te hacia, eso… eso si es ser cobarde Terry – Expreso mostrándose calmada para brindarle la misma sensación a él, quien al menos ya no lloraba como minutos atrás, mientras le acomodaba el cabello y lo miraba a los ojos.

- Candy pero yo… no debí volcar en ti todo el dolor que pase, se suponía que tú nunca tendrías esas cartas, yo solo necesitaba desahogarme… pero jamás te las haría llegar porque sabia que eso te haría sentir culpable y tú no tenias la culpa de nada – Indico él mirándola.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo, ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa de nada, nadie fue responsable… solo sucedió y no pudimos evitarlo… así que hagamos algo – Dijo colocándose de pie dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto el castaño viendo que se alejaba.

- Regreso enseguida – Contesto mientras subía las escaleras casi corriendo.

Un par de minutos después regresaba trayendo en sus manos un cofre blanco con bordados en dorado, mientras le sonreía al joven, se sentó de nuevo doblando una pierna y colocando entre ellos este exponiendo su contenido; él vio el paquete de cartas y tembló pues no deseaba siquiera tenerlas cerca, se tenso y ella lo percibió de inmediato así que hablo.

- Hay diez en total… pero solo me quedare con estas cuatro – Dijo tomando el paquete y sacando de este ese numero de misivas, ella sabia perfectamente el orden en el cual se encontraban, las coloco de nuevo en el cofre y las demás se las extendió a él mirándolo a los ojos – Quémalas por favor… yo no quiero tenerlas y te prohíbo que vuelvas a leerlas, son parte del pasado y lo único que debemos tener del pasado es lo que hemos aprendido para no cometer los mismo errores, fue una promesa ¿Lo recuerdas? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Estas segura? – Respondió con otra pregunta y la voz ronca pero ya no lloraba.

- Absolutamente, además prometo entregarte algo si lo haces… ¡Vamos! – Contesto colocándose de pie y jalándolo por una mano para levantarlo.

Caminaron agarrados de manos hasta la chimenea, él aun estaba dudoso de hacerlo, la miro a ella de nuevo quien le regalo una hermosa sonrisa asintiendo en silencio, él intento igualar el gesto pero no pudo, respiro profundamente y se coloco de rodillas, mientras ella se hallaba a su lado acariciándole la espalda, Terry dejo libre un suspiro tomando la primera carta y arrojándola al fuego sin pensarlo mucho, con sus ojos en esta mientras las llamas la consumían. Candy sintió que un peso también la abandonaba a ella y dejo salir una lágrima al ver como la ceniza de la hoja de papel se confundía con la de los leños, la limpio con rapidez para que Terry no lo notase, él giro entre sus dedos otra lanzándola también y así una a una las fue arrogando al fuego, mientras sentía que la presión en su pecho se desvanecía, llevándose consigo el dolor y la oscuridad, esa parte que no había sacado de él y que de un momento a otro lo golpearía con fuerza ahora se esfumaba y todo gracias a esto que Candy estaba haciendo, era como una especie de liberación… para ambos pudo notar al ver el silencio en ella y como dejo libre un suspiro pesado cuando la ultima carta desapareció entre las flamas doradas y naranjas. Ella se doblo para quedar a la altura de su rostro y le dio un beso lento y cargado de ternura acariciándole la espalda.

- Te amo – Susurro besando sus labios varias veces – Ven conmigo, tengo algo para ti – Indicó tomándolo de la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa, lo guio hasta el mueble de nuevo dejando en medio el joyero, quito la tapa y tomó entre sus manos la armónica que aun se conservaba intacta ofreciéndosela de nuevo – Creo que esto le pertenece señor Grandchester – Esbozo con una gran sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Terry.

- ¡Candy! – Exclamo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían - ¿Cómo la encontraste? – Pregunto tomándola y observando con detalle.

- Eleonor pensó que debía tenerla… creo que lo supo por el semblante que mostré en cuanto la vi, la verdad no creía que aun pudieses conservarla, no te imaginas cuan feliz me hizo saberlo – Respondió con la mirada brillante – Espero que aun recuerdes como tocarla, me encantaba escucharte – Agrego omitiendo cuantas veces le había rogado a Dios por hacerlo de nuevo.

- La verdad no lo sé… debería practicar un par de veces antes – Acoto tomándola entre sus dedos observándola lleno de felicidad.

- Tenemos toda la noche para que lo hagas… pero antes quiero preguntarte algo – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y él asintió en silencio - ¿Por qué nunca me enviaste estas cartas? Comprendo que las otras no lo hicieras porque solo fueron una manera de drenar lo que sentías… pero estas, me hubiese encantado tener estas Terry – Expuso con sinceridad.

- Deseaba estar presente cuando las leyeras – Menciono dejando libre un gran suspiro y continuo – Candy yo nunca he sido bueno para exteriorizar lo que siento, bueno no lo era… nunca nadie me había enseñado a hacerlo… hasta que conocí a los Di Carlo obviamente; cuando me sentaba a escribir esas cartas yo dejaba salir esa parte de mi que tú habías creado y que tenia miedo de mostrar… pensaba que hacerlo me volvería vulnerable y toda mi vida me habían dicho que los Grandchester son poderoso, son inquebrantable… que no podían mostrar sus sentimientos pues eso era para lo débiles; yo no lo sentía así… pero tampoco podía librarme de esa coraza de un día para otro, no ante los demás… así que lo hacia pensando en ti, tú eras todo en mi vida, mis días comenzaban y terminaban contigo, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía importante, sentía que realmente le importaba a alguien, que era amado, exactamente por quien era, sin poses, sin mascaras… tú me amabas tal cual era Candy y eso me daba miedo, pensaba que todo era tan maravilloso que no podía ser verdad o que terminaría; así que depositaba todas mis esperanzas en esas hojas para poder entregártelas cuando nos encontrásemos y ver tu cara mientras las leías… lamento no haberlas enviado amor – Expreso mirándola a los ojos dejándole ver que era sincero.

- En ese caso… podemos hacerlo ahora, yo te leo las cartas y tú tocaras la armónica para mi – Menciono con emoción para animarlo, captando como los recuerdos lo había puesto melancólico, se acomodo a un extremo del sofá, colocándolo el cofre a un lado y comenzó.

Él se sentía maravillado viendo como la mirada de ella se iluminaba y su voz dejaba ver cuanta ternura y amor sentía, cada palabra que salía de sus labios lo llenaba de tanta seguridad y felicidad, se deleitaba no solo con su voz sino también con su figura que se marcaba de manera sugerente bajo la seda negra del salto de cama de su pijama, ella le dedicaba hermosas sonrisas y él le respondía de igual manera, era increíble como Candy podía alejar toda la pena y el dolor en cuestión de minutos, como podía iluminarlo todo con una sonrisa. Cuando las cartas terminaron ella se puso de pie para guardarlas en el cofre y regreso colocándose frente a él que se hallaba sentado aun, bajo muy despacio para llegar a sus labios y tomarlos en un beso lento, húmedo y cálido que los envolvió en una sensación maravillosa. Terry llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Candy acariciándolo suavemente mientras rozaba con su lengua la de ella y succionaba sus labios una y otra vez perdiéndose en ese placer que le brindaba. Candy se incorporo alejándose de los labios de él para mirarlo a los ojos cerca de un minuto sin decir nada, solo dejando que sus almas hablasen; poso sus manos en los hombros de él para luego subir por su cuello, su nuca hasta enredar sus manos en el cabello castaño. Él cerro los ojos ante las caricias de ella y sus manos viajaron de inmediato hasta las caderas de la chica, perdiéndose en la sensación que le provocaba el roce de la seda deslizándose sobre la piel desnuda de Candy ejerciendo la presión justa para hacerla gemir, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada brillante y oscura de ella, la tomó por la cintura sentándola sobre él, para capturar su boca en un beso voraz y necesitado que despertó el deseo mas profundo en ellos, ambos enredaban sus manos entre los cabellos, perdiéndose en este beso que cada vez exigía mas; él llevo una mano hasta la espalda de ella acariciándola y acercándola hasta su pecho sin dejar de besarla, bebiendo de la boca de ella como si fuesen las aguas de un oasis.

- Terry – Susurro ella cuando él abandono sus labios para instalarse en su cuello, haciéndola temblar y gemir ante cada beso y caricia.

- No ocultare lo que siento hoy. Me desperté contigo en mi pecho y en mis labios. Candy, hoy te amo violentamente – Esbozo las palabras que escribiese en la primera carta y su boca se abrió para dejar que su lengua se deleitase con ese lugar tras la oreja de Candy donde el pulso latía locamente – Te amo apasionadamente, te deseo tanto que me siento arder… calma este fuego que me quema las entrañas mi vida, regálame ese brillo que se desprende de tus ojos cada vez que entras de mi mano al paraíso… te lo ruego mi ángel… llévame al cielo… hazme el amor Candy – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos y tomó los labios de la rubia en un beso que le mostro cuanto realmente la necesitaba.

Ella sentía su piel quemarse en cada caricia y beso, los gemidos, jadeos y suspiro no se hicieron esperar, el aire comenzaba a faltarle pero aun así no quería alejarse de Terry, por el contrario necesitaba sentirse mas cerca de él, sus palabras fueron como maravillosas caricias que las recorrían integra y el deseo se hacia cada vez mas intenso. Se separaron jadeantes por la intensidad de los besos, mirándose a los ojos con ese brillo que les anunciaba que el deseo los recorría con fuerza, él le acaricio el cuello para atraerla de nuevo y besarla pero ella se lo impidió, llevo una mano hasta su pecho y lo hizo apoyarse contra el espaldar del sofá mirándolo a los ojos acomodándose sobre él para encontrar una mejor estabilidad con las piernas flexionadas a los lados del chico, dejo ver media sonrisa y llevo sus manos hasta el nudo que mantenía la bata cerrada, con lentitud comenzó a deshacerlo haciendo su sonrisa mas amplia cuando lo vio tragar en seco y clavar su mirada en el movimiento de sus manos sin tocarla, solo viéndola. Candy dejo libre un suspiro lento y llevo sus manos hasta los bordes de la tela para abrirla por completo sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, la mantuvo en su cuerpo pero exponiendo parte de este a la mirada ardiente e intensa de Terry, quien se hallaba inmóvil solo observándola, perdiéndose en la imagen que su mujer le ofrecía, admirando los senos suaves y llenos coronados por las rosas erguidas y abiertas para él, suplicando en silencio por sus labios y su lengua, sintió el deseo estallando con fuerza en su vientre haciéndolo estremecer, subió para mirarla y Candy solo lo observaba con una sonrisa, tomó una de las manos de él que descansaba sobre el sofá hasta uno de sus senos guiándolo con su mano para que se apoderara de este por completo haciendo que ambos dejasen libre jadeos en el primer contacto y un temblor los recorriese, ella cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar el grito que bailaba en su garganta cuando Terry intensifico la caricia sobre su pecho, ronzado la cima con la punta de sus dedos y este se irguió un poco mas. Él se deleitaba con esa imagen de ella, su mirada se paseaba por la figura de Candy, por ese cuerpo que lo hacia estremecer, que lo elevaba y lo arrastraba, ella hacia con él lo que le daba la gana con solo una mirada, con una caricia, con un gemido… sus ojos siguieron el recorrido bajando por su vientre que se agitaba de manera casi imperceptible y brillaba como la luna, el contraste de su piel tan blanca con el negro de la seda la hacia lucir tan sensual; llego hasta ese lugar que guardaba tanto de él, su rincón favorito… ese donde se entregaba por completo, el que algún día y esperaba que no fuese muy lejano su simiente crearía una nueva vida dentro de ella, una vida fruto de este amor, de los dos.

- Eres maravillosa, jamás me cansare de decírtelo Candy… amo cada espacio de tu piel, esa luz que se desprende de tu desnudez, el aroma que brota de cada poro… son rosas, hueles a rosas mi vida… ¡Dios me estas volviendo loco Candy! – Exclamo tomándola con una mano por la cintura para acercarla y que le diese un poco de alivio a su miembro que palpitaba desesperado por sentirla y se podía apreciar perfectamente luchando contra la seda del pantalón, la coloco encima de él rozando contra la feminidad de Candy un par de veces.

- No te imaginas cuando me encanta esto, tenerte así… sentir este temblor que recorre tu cuerpo y también el mío, esta ansiedad que solo puede aliviarse cuando nos unimos… - Susurro contra los labios de él, movió sus hombros para dejar caer la prenda al suelo ofreciéndose por completo a Terry – Estoy aquí… en tus brazos, soy tuya… completamente tuya mi vida y lo seré siempre, tú eres mi dueño Terry… solo tú tienes el poder de hacerme vibrar, me hacerme arder de deseo… me vuelves loca con solo tocarme, con esas palabras – Decía mientras se movía suavemente sobre él y lo besa en el cuello, en los labios, abriendo su boca para recorrer con su lengua la mandíbula del joven, llegando a su oídos, tomando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo gemir - ¿Quiere viajar al cielo conmigo señor Grandchester? – Le pregunto en un tono tan sensual que no parecía que fuese ella.

- Por favor… me estas matando pecosa… no tienes ideas de lo que estas provocando en mi, me estoy quemando mi vida… déjame entrar en ti, te necesito – Suplico mirándola a los ojos.

- Se siente maravilloso que te supliquen así – Expreso con una gran sonrisa sintiéndose poderosa al ver que podía llevarlo a él al mismo estado de necesidad que siempre la llevaba a ella, dejo libre un jadeo al sentir que él no deseaba esperar mas y la sujetaba por las caderas – Suave señor… usted me dio el mando, me pidió que le hiciera el amor… es justo lo que pienso hacer, relájate mi vida – Agrego llevando su mano hasta el musculo rígido, caliente y palpitante de él que luchaba por liberarse y entrar en ella, lo acaricio con suavidad sacándolo lentamente y exponiéndolo glorioso e imponente ante sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo tocaba de esta manera y se maravillo ante las sensaciones que esa caricia provocaba en ella.

- ¡Oh Dios! Mujer no me tortures mas, tómame de una vez – Pidió con la voz sumamente ronca, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. – ¡Candy hazlo ya! Vas a lamentarlo si no aprovechas la ventaja que tienes, méteme dentro de ti o lo hare yo y te aseguro que no te dejare dormir en toda la noche – Esbozo mostrando su desespero mientras subía para liberarse de la prenda que aun llevaba puesta.

Ella no lo hizo esperar mas y acomodándose de nuevo para estar mas cómoda mientras se ayudaba con una mano se unión a Terry sintiendo una ola de placer azotarla con fuerza, haciendo que la sangre recorriese cada lugar de su cuerpo, cuando lo sintió llegar muy profundo, dejo libre un jadeo y se aferro al hombro de él con la mano libre clavando las uñas en este y cerrando los ojos. Él se movió dentro de ella para ofrecerle una posición que le permitiese ir recibiéndolo de apoco, mientras sus labios se apoderaron del seno que hasta el momento no había recibido atención haciéndola gemir de placer, llevando sus manos ahora libres a la espalda de ella para acariciarlas con suavidad, subiendo hasta encontrarse con el cabello que caían libremente sobre esta y enredándolas en este. Ella cubría el camino a la inversa, comenzado en el cabello castaño, bajando por la nuca, los hombros y llegando a la espalda del joven para perderse en esta mientras le ofrecía un concierto de gemidos al oído; moviéndose en un rítmico vaivén que hacia que sus piernas temblasen como hojas secas, escuchando la respiración agitada de Terry y ese sublime sonido que se producía de la unión de sus cuerpos, sintiendo el sudor bañarlos, ver como un tono carmín pintaba sus pieles y la calidez que llevaban bajo esta comenzaba a aflorar. Sus bocas se buscaron de nuevo con desesperación cuando los espasmos le anunciaron que estaban muy cerca de llegar al éxtasis, ella empezó a moverse con mayor ímpetu al tiempo que él también la llenaba y su mirada se paseaba por el cuerpo de Candy a punto de estallar de placer, llevo una mano hasta ese lugar que la haría perderse en el goce y solo fueron segundos para que ella dejara libre su nombre en un grito que retumbo en el lugar, este se mezclo con el de ella que salió con la misma fuerza de la garganta de Terry. Se miraron a los ojos abrazándose susurrándose palabras de amor, brindándose caricias llenas de ternura mientras se besaban suavemente en los labios, una hora después se hallaban en su cama abrazados dejándose envolver por el sueño y la tormenta afuera menguaba hasta quedar en una leve llovizna que bañaba los cristales.

* * *

_**Mi pasión tiene la forma de un río apresado por**__**  
**__**el desierto,**__**  
**__**como por una noche penetrante,**__**  
**__**inmóvil.**___

___**Amor es abrir la arena con narcisos.**__**  
**__**(Dejen mi rostro apoyado en el agua**__**  
**__**hasta que se me enfríe la voz,**__**  
**__**solitariamente.)**__**  
**__**Deseo una corona abandonada por su cuello,**__**  
**__**besar el aire de su cabello hasta llenarme de vacío**__**  
**__**De otra vida.**___

___**Nadie sabe hasta dónde llega el destierro;**__**  
**__**que hace la tarde con un clavel, con un día caído**__**  
**__**de mi mejilla.**___

___**el cielo es cielo, y yo estoy tan lejos,**__**  
**__**como una lanza junto a una cota empañada**__**  
**__**por los arroyos de la noche. Ay, en un costado de la tierra,**__**  
**__**con un nombre sordo,**__**  
**__**mojándome el cuerpo distraído.**___

___**Mi pasión tiene la forma de un río apresado... Ricardo Molinari.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	155. Capitulo 47 parte 3

**Hola chicas aquí dejandoles el siguiente, esperamos lo disfruten, asi como nosotras al escribirlo con mucho cariño para ustedes. **

**Venecia: Hola nena, que alegria leerte y sobre todo saber que eres de Venezuela, pos quien quita algun día nos conozcamos en persona, jajaja, de verdad Vene muchas gracias por tus comentarios y cada una de las palabras de apoyo y admiracion hacia nosotras, no tenemos como pagarte el tiempo que inviertes en leernos, solo esperamos no defraudarte y sobre todo que le des tiempo al tiempo ya por ahi vendran varias sorpresas. **

**Chicas a todas muchisimas gracias por seguirnos, por el apoyo y por su cariño!**

**Feliz día!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 47**

**Parte 3**

El sendero que conduce a la mansión Leagan estaba exactamente igual, a pesar de que tenía varios meses sin visitarla, no había ningún cambio en esta, los frondosos arboles que flanqueaban el camino le brindaba sombra y pesar de esto algunos rayos del sol traspasaban el follaje haciendo que los halos de luz bailaran en el camino, siendo estos los culpables de robar toda la atención de Elisa ofreciéndole la tranquilidad que necesitaba, su madre una vez mas había encontrado la manera de arrastrarla hasta su casa, en vista de que ella no la aceptaría en la de suya, la ultima vez que fue, esta se negó a recibirla, pues sabia con que intenciones había ido a verla, como ella no bajo a recibirla se llevo al niño, obligando a Dennis a que lo preparase sin decirle nada a ella que era su madre, la pelirroja tuvo que armarse de paciencia para no maltratar a la joven entendiendo que escapaba de las manos de la niñera , le dio tiempo a su madre a que llegase a su casa y la llamo exigiéndole que le llevase a su hijo, esta simplemente le dijo que pasaría un día con sus abuelos, que tenían el derecho de tenerlo con ellos, la joven comprendió y cedió antes la petición, total no seria la primera vez que Frederick compartiera con estos, al día siguiente llamo al ver que eran pasada las cuatro de la tarde y que su madre no llegaba con su hijo, pero esta solo le dijo que no podía llevarlo que si quería que fuese a buscarlo, ella no tenia tiempo para trasladarse, Elisa le dijo que comprendía el que ella no pudiese tener tiempo y que era la ultima vez que sacaba a su hijo de la casa de sus padres, porque si no tiene tiempo para un traslado, menos lo tendría para atender al pequeño, Sarah tuvo el valor de responderle que Kate estaba encantada con el niño.

Elisa tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle por el teléfono a su madre, porque esta se lo llevo no para que compartiera con la servidumbre, lo hizo para que se compenetrara más con sus abuelos, la joven le dijo que lo preparara que enviaría a Dennis a buscarlo, pero Sarah sencillamente se negó, que si quería a Frederick que viniese ella misma a buscarlo, pero no se lo entregaría a la niñera, la pelirroja pensó esperar a Frank para ir con él, pero no quiso involucrarlo en los conflictos que tenia con su madre y si esta vez Sarah se empeñaba en hacerla sentir mal no se iba a dejar, era hora de defenderse por si misma.

Paul estaciono frente a la mansión y espero que el hombre bajara y le abriese la puerta, descendió, seguidamente lo hizo Dennis, caminaron hasta la entrada doble y llamaron a la puerta, después de un minuto Gisela les daba la bienvenida, sorprendiéndose al ver a la joven y un brillo ilumino su mirada, pero no dijo nada, solo saludo cortésmente, pues aunque prácticamente era quien la había criado a ella y al joven Neil, la chica siempre la trato despectivamente, pero eso no era suficiente para que una madre dejara de amar a sus hijos así era como la mujer los veía.

Elisa al verla no pudo evitar sentir su corazón envolverse en calidez, la mujer que siempre estuvo con ellos, la que los dormía, quien les leía un cuento, ella la apoyo y lloro su pena cuando la estaban obligando a casarse con Frank era un secreto que las dos compartían. No pudo evitar que una de sus manos tomara vida propia y la llevo al rostro de la mujer cubriendo una de las mejillas acaricio suavemente con el pulgar el pómulo de la anciana.

- ¿Cómo esta mi niña? – Saludo la mujer cubriendo con su mano la de la pelirroja, sintiendo la suavidad de la palma de la mano de la chica.

- Bien Gisela gracias. – Se acerco y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de la mujer. - ¿Tu como estas? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Bien… usted sabe solo los malestares de la vejez pero son normales. – Le dijo reteniendo la mano de la joven, sintiendo a su hija brindarle cariño verdadero.

- Debes cuidarte, visita al medico. – Su voz denoto preocupación. – Si quieres en tu día libre dile al chofer que te lleve a mi casa y te acompaño. – Le hizo saber mirándola a los ojos, la anciana vio certeza en la mirada de Elisa y no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿Papá esta en la casa? – Pregunto.

- No el señor esta de viaje. – Respondió y Elisa dejo libre un suspiro, pues era de suponerse, por eso su madre la quería en la casa.

- Hija no pensé que te habías vuelto tan intima con la servidumbre. – Acoto Sarah bajando las escaleras y al lado de ella Kate con el niño en brazos, Gisela hizo media reverencia y se retiro. – Claro era de suponerse pues las personas con las que te relacionas no saben de diferencia de clases, no saben que somos superiores… - Hablaba cuando Elisa la detuvo.

- Madre, será porque muy tarde me he dado cuenta que solo hay dos clases de personas… las buenas y las malas, nada mas nos diferencia… - Acoto acercándose hasta ella y tomando al niño que se lanzo a sus brazos, le dio un beso y lo miro a los ojos mientras él modulaba algunas palabras. - ¿Estas bien mi vida? ¿Extrañaste a mami? – El pequeño solo afirmaba.

- Me asombra la nobleza de tu espíritu. – Respondió Sarah a lo que Elisa le había dicho. – Ahora te pregunto en ¿Que bando estas? Porque en los buenos verdaderamente lo dudo, una persona de buenos sentimientos, no hace lo que tu estas haciendo…. – Le acuso.

- Vine por Frederick y como mi padre no esta, me voy. – Acoto dándose la vuelta para marcharse pero Sarah la retuvo por un brazo.

- No tan rápido jovencita tu y yo tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo haciendo el agarre cada vez más fuerte. Elisa le entrego el niño a Dennis y se volvió a mirar a su madre.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar madre… así que le agradezco me suelte. – Le dijo soltándose de un jalón.

- Te largas. – Le dijo Sarah a Dennis, quien la miraba aturdida sin comprender como la madre de su patrona podía ser tan mala, pero de ahí no se movería al menos que Elisa así se lo pidiese, la mujer miro a Elisa dirigiéndose a ella. – Claro que tenemos que hablar y lo vas hacer quieras o no. – Le dijo con determinación.

- ¿Que vas a encerrarme? – Le pregunto la pelirroja con ironía.

- Si es preciso lo hare… solo ponme a prueba. – Respondió desafiándola. Elisa sabia que no ganaría nada con hacerse la difícil y estaba dispuesta a defenderse.

- Dennis espérame en el auto. – Le hizo saber a la joven en un susurro, la chica la miro a los ojos preocupándose por su patrona pero esta solo asintió en silencio reiterándole la orden, la niñera salió con Frederick y Sarah le pidió a Elisa dirigirse al despacho pero esta se negó, le dijo que si quería hablar que lo hiciese ahí mismo, igualmente estaban solas.

- Elisa Sophia, ahora mismo vas a llamar a ese hombre y le vas a decir que esa relación basada en lujuria llega a su fin… - Le dijo con toda la rabia que había acumulado estos últimos días.

- Lamento desilusionarte madre, pero eso no lo voy a hacer. – Menciono sin siquiera darle importancia a las palabras de Sarah.

- Pues lo vas a hacer, claro que lo vas hacer… crees que no me di cuenta el vulgar relajo que mantuvieron en el matrimonio de tu hermano… ustedes me van a matar definitivamente… no se que he hecho tan mal para merecer esto… - Hablaba sin dejar de lado la ira, Elisa solo elevo la ceja izquierda ante la respuesta evidente, pero Sarah decidió obviarlo. – Una dama de buenas costumbres jamás osa tocar a un hombre de esa manera… eso es lo que te ha enseñado ese animal… es un bestia… un cavernícola… es tan primitivo. – Hablaba la mujer dejando salir todo el veneno que envolvía su odio hacia Jules cuando Elisa la interrumpió.

- Lo conoces mejor que yo madre… - Acoto la joven sin dejarse amedrentar por esta, logrando con esto que la mujer se molestara aun mas.

- Deja de hablar de esa manera o te volteo la cara de una bofetada… - Le advirtió abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente para que viese que estaba hablando enserio. – No se que te ha hecho ese hombre para haberte cambiado tanto… ¿De que te vale eso?... – Pregunto mirando a la joven a los ojos.

- Nos queremos y eso a mi me vale. – Le dijo manteniendo la mirada de Sarah. – Ya no tengo porque seguir ocultándotelo, porque evidentemente lo sabes. - Sentía el corazón latir fuertemente mientras las palabras salían de su boca, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía libre porque por fin a alguien más le gritaba su amor por Jules.

- ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa? – Pregunto al ver que ella ya no lo negaba, estaba tan cegada que no le importaba decirle a su madre que era infiel, por lo que se fue por otros medios, pero tenía que hacerla desistir. - Te da todo igual… tu padre, tu hermano ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – Elisa solo desvió la mirada y la clavó en el jardín pues no la iba a manipular con esos pobres trucos, ya ella había lidiado con sus propios fantasmas como para ahora sentirse culpable por ellos también. - ¡Que me mires que te estoy hablando! – Le dijo Sarah con voz sumamente alta, pues le molesto aun más el que ella la ignorase de esa manera, logrando que la joven se sobresaltara un poco ante el tono de voz inesperado.

- Madre yo lo que siento es que tengo que vivir mi vida… eso es lo que siento. – Le respondió encarándola y perdiendo la paciencia que había estado reteniendo. – Siento que ya estoy cansada de sacrificarme por los demás, ahora quiero sentir que mi vida me pertenece y puedo decidir que hacer con ella… no puede prohibirme sentir lo que yo quiera. – Expuso mirándola a los ojos.

- Eres una imbécil… una imbécil… una estúpida caprichosa… - Le decía casi a punto de grito, Elisa no estaba dispuesta a soportar los insultos que a Sarah se le viniesen en gana por lo que se encamino para marcharse y dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pero la mujer una vez mas la retuvo cerrándole el brazo y dejándose llevar por la ira clavo sus uñas en la piel de su hija, esta al sentir el dolor se soltó de un jalón sumamente brusco y miro con un infierno en los ojos y le grito, pues ya estaba cansada de hablar, se canso de ser paciente con su madre.

- ¡Déjame en paz madre! Tengo veintitrés años no eres mi propietaria, ya no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ni con quien me tengo que acostar, porque aunque me encierres como has dicho, te juro que buscare la manera de verme con Jules aquí e igualmente me seguiré entregando a él en la habitación contigua de la tuya… así te explotes, así te mueras, no me interesa, porque lo amo… lo amo ¿Por qué sabes que creo? Que tu y papá nunca fueron felices y te molesta que yo lo sea, por eso me odias, por eso odias a Vanesa y a Neil porque no quieres que seamos felices, no quieres que amemos así como tu no lo has hecho… ya me obligaste a casarme con quien no quería, a quien no amaba, me vendiste a un hombre ocho años mayor que mi propio padre ¿Acaso te has preguntado como me sentí cuando me toco entregarme a Frank por primera vez? Sabes que me odiaba yo misma, que mirarme en un espejo me causaba asco, que duraba horas bañándome para quitarme su olor… eso no lo sabes – Tenia las lagrimas de ira al borde de los ojos pero no las derramaría, no lo haría. – No sabes lo horrible que fue, nunca te han interesado mis sentimientos… porque los tengo, con Jules todo ha sido distinto, con él se lo que un beso significa, como con una caricia puedo volar, puedo hacerlo… y te prohíbo que vuelvas a insultarlo, no vuelvas hacerlo, porque es el hombre que amo y me revienta que lo insultes… con solo ponerlo en tu boca lo ensucias… ahora no me pidas que lo deje porque no lo voy hacer… es mi vida… mía, no quiero llegar a vieja y haberme convertido en una mujer como tu, no quiero tu vida gris, no quiero vivir tu vida miserable… no quiero. – Termino por decirle sin dejar a Sarah reaccionar ante todas las palabras y salió de la casa azotando la puerta sin saber de donde saco fuerzas para que esta retumbara.

Sarah apenas espabilo y dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas temblorosas ante la rabia, al ver esa pasión de su hija al defender a ese hombre, como deseaba que muriera, era la única manera de apartarlo del camino de Elisa, aunque sus verdaderas ganas era contarle todo a Frank, pero no lo haría, porque no sabia que reacción podría tener el hombre, tal vez no soporte la noticia y termina por dejarla libre como ella tanto quiere para meter a ese animal por completo a su casa y eso nunca lo permitirá, Elisa no puede liberarse de Frank, ella se caso y como la iglesia lo dicta, hasta que la muerte lo separe, mientras ella no lo va a permitir, no lo hará.

Elisa subió al auto y dio la orden de regresar a la casa, sentía que un peso la había liberado le había dicho a su madre lo que pensaba, no se omitió nada y no se dejaría intimidar nunca mas por ella, iba a defender su amor por Jules con todo lo que tiene, su madre no le va a arrebatar la poco de felicidad que ha conseguido, la oportunidad que tantas veces le pidió a Dios y este le había regalado, siempre le pidió fuerzas y una vía de escape y estos solo eran sinónimos para denominar lo que Jules eran en su vida, no podía evitar sentir miedo, pero si quería permanecer al lado del hombre que ama debe dejarlos de lado y llenarse de valor, su madre no le dirá nada a Frank, eso lo tiene claro sino ya lo hubiese hecho, Sarah no es de la mujeres que esperan para actuar.

La luz de un relámpago irrumpió en el lugar iluminándolo por completo, él se despertó al escucharlo segundos después retumbar cerca de la casa, abrió los ojos enfocándolos en el amplio ventanal que tenia las cortinas corridas pues a Candy le gustaba despertarse y ver los rayos del sol, sintió que el frio cada vez era mas intenso a pesar de estar envuelto en esa calidez que el cuerpo de ella le brindaba, se percato que el fuego en la chimenea se había casi extinguido, así que moviéndose muy despacio para no despertarla salió de la cama para colocar mas leños y avivar el fuego, cuando termino se acerco hasta la ventana para verificar que todo estuviese en orden paseando su mirada por el lugar, la tormenta comenzaba a menguar pero cerca de las montañas todavía la actividad eléctrica se podía apreciar surcando los cielos, corrió un poco las cortinas dejando el espacio justo para que el sol entrase en la mañana y regreso hasta la cama, metiéndose en esta muy despacio mientras observaba el cuerpo de Candy apenas cubierto por las delicadas sabanas de algodón y el grueso edredón rojo escarlata que los protegía del frio, se habían acostumbrado a dormir desnudos y es que siempre acababan rendidos después de hacer el amor y el sueño se apoderaba de ellos sin siquiera notarlo, el calor del cuerpo de ella lo recibió de inmediato envolviéndolo, abrigándolo.

Su mirada se perdió en el rostro de ella iluminado apenas por las luces de la chimenea y ese brillo que parecía desprenderse de su piel; esos labios que no se cansaba de besar, una y otra y otra vez, que susurraba y gritaban su nombre mientras la llevaba a la gloria, los que lo volvían loco cada vez que rozaban su piel, esos labios eran suyos y eran perfectos, voluptuosos, suaves, deliciosos… tanto que justo en este momento sentía su boca hacerse agua por probarlos, por perderse en ellos. Respiro profundamente para calmar el deseo que comenzaba a invadirlo y cerró los ojos, pero la imagen de Candy allí junto a él, desnuda, lo golpeaba con fuerza, abrió los ojos de nuevo posándolo en sus parpados cerrados que ocultaban las esmeraldas mas hermosas que hubiese visto en su vida, las pestañas largas y espesas descansaban sobre sus mejillas y teniendo como centro esa naricita respingada y delicada que apenas si mostraba unas pecas, pensar que tenia tantas la pequeña trepadora de arboles y cuanto le gustaban a él, se acerco muy despacio y deposito un beso suave sobre esta, apenas un roce para no despertarla, la deseaba y su cuerpo había reaccionado a el hipnotizante movimiento de sus senos al respirar y lo provocativo de estos, pero también quería verla dormir, poder contemplarla de esta manera, sin prisas, sin locos arrebatos de pasión… solo admirar cada espacio de ella, dejándose envolver por esa magia que Candy desplegaba y que ahora era solo suya, como suya era ella… su amor, su Diosa, su luz… ojala pudiese encontrar las palabras para decirle a Candy todo lo que llevaba dentro del pecho, pero entre mas vueltas le daba llegaba a la conclusión que no se habían inventado aunlas que lograsen definir con exactitud lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado o lejos de ella, no necesitaba siquiera tocarla para sentir que ella era parte de él, la mejor de todas… sin duda alguna ella era lo mejor que tenia en la vida y se llenaba de esperanzas al pensar en los días por venir, los días junto a Candy y esa familia que siempre había soñado tener junto a ella. Ella se movió un poco buscando el contacto con su cuerpo aun dormida, se pego a este rozando con sus senos el pecho de él y acercando sus caderas hasta unirlas en una caricia sublime, él acaricio con suavidad su espalda y pudo ver que ella sonreía sumida en el sueño, se aproximo y pudo comprobar que así era; sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa también se instalo en sus labios y llevo estos para depositar un beso en la frente de ella, sintiendo que el calor que recorría su cuerpo era cada vez mas intenso y luchaba por mantenerlo controlado y no romper este hechizo… o tortura depende del punto que se me le mire y es que Candy no lo ayudaba en nada pues esta cercanía lo hacia sentir su respiración sobre el pecho y también el movimiento apenas perceptible de sus pezones rozándolo pero que gracias a esto comenzaba a erguirse poco a poco, sin poder contenerse llevo una mano hasta uno de sus pechos y lo acaricio con suavidad deleitándose en ese toque que la hizo estremecer y él tuvo que tragar en seco.

- Pecosa… no me hagas esto… estoy tratando de portarme bien, pero tú no me estas colaborando – Susurraba dejando ver media sonrisa – Por el contrario me estas tentando y te aseguro que mi voluntad pende de un hilo en este momento… que hermosa eres mi vida, me encantas Candy, te amo… te amo… te amo – Su voz era apenas un murmullo, era tan maravillosa y estaba tan cargada de amor.

Su cuerpo fue barrido por una ola de placer y deseo cuando ella rozo con su muslo su masculinidad que se hallaba urgida de atención, caliente y rígida, que solo necesito de eso para vibrar y hacerse aun más insistente; dejo libre un jadeo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y luchando con las ganas de colocarla bajo su cuerpo y entrar en ella, tomarla para perderse en ese paraíso lleno de luz y color a donde Candy lo llevaba cada vez que hacían el amor, sabia que tenia esta batalla perdida, que no lograría resistirse a tomar, que no lograría dormir si no lo hacia, que una ducha de agua fría no haría mella en él si al regresar de esta encontraba a Candy justo como estaba en este momento, tampoco lo consolaría autosatisfacerse teniendo a la mujer que lo ponía en este estado al alcance de su mano y dispuesta a complacerlo si él así lo deseaba… dejo de analizar y llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Candy, ella estaba tan tibia, tan suave y palpito ante su roce ¡Demonios no debió hacerlo! Se recrimino pues ahora la deseaba aun más, abrió sus ojos y estos se pasearon por el rostro de la chica, apreciando ciertos gestos en este a medida que sus dedos se deslizaban por los pétalos de esa rosa que tanto adoraba y que a cada momento se ponía más caliente y húmeda, ella dejo libre un jadeo y él se quedo inmóvil pues no deseaba despertarla aun.

- Te deseo tanto Candy… Dios mío que hermosa es mi mujer, mi amiga, mi amante… si supieras todo lo que pasa por mi mente en este momento ¡Con tanto cielo y yo aquí sin poder volar! – Exclamo en voz baja pero sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y cada vez mas necesitado. Una idea que llevaba días rondado su cabeza llego hasta él haciendo que su abdomen vibrase ante el deseo, se rindió ante la lucha que libraba el deseo y la razón - Mi amor… Candy, mi vida – Susurraba para despertarla mientras su mano retomaba sus movimientos. Ella se movió como una gata pegándose a él y dejo libre un gemido sin abrir los ojos, pero él sintió de inmediato que se hacia mas estrecha presionándolo suavemente – Candy quiero besarte amor… relájate y solo déjate amar, te prometo que te gustara – Esbozo cerca de su oído besándole el cuello.

- Terry… - Susurro ella aun envuelta por la bruma del sueño y se relajo por completo sintiendo las caricias de él, lo sintió moverse sobre la cama pero no abrió los ojos, esperaba sentirlo cubriendo su cuerpo y tomándola sutilmente como solía hacer cuando la despertaba.

Él se movió haciendo un lado las cobijas para tener mayor libertad, acariciando con suavidad las piernas de ella desde sus pies, subiendo lentamente y rozándola apenas con las puntas de sus dedos mientras se colocaba de rodillas en medio de esta, ella se estremeció al sentir sus manos recorrerla y dejo libre un gemido manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Terry apoyo las manos a ambos lados de la cadera de ella y muy despacio comenzó a descender para besar el vientre de Candy que temblaba ligeramente, abrió su boca para dibujar con su lengua un circulo en torno al ombligo de ella y la chica elevo su cintura en un movimiento espontaneo, justo como él deseaba,creando el espacio perfecto entre su cuerpo y la cama para que él pudiese colocar sus manos bajo su derrier y atraerla a su cuerpo, mientras su lengua ahora descendía dibujando un camino húmedo y tibio hasta el punto mas vulnerable de ella, que ahora palpitaba con mayor intensidad, mostrándose brillante ante él quien cedió al deseo de perderse en este como tanta veces había anhelado. Candy solo era consciente de los besos y las caricias que Terry le brindaba, mientras su ojos seguían cerrados y pesados por este espacio en el cual se encontraba sumergida, entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños; lo sintió acariciarle el vientre con la lengua y de inmediato un temblor se apodero de su intimidad, él sabia exactamente donde y como tocarla para hacerla volar y desearlo con desesperación, sintió la respiración del chico cambiar justo en su entrada y eso la hizo abrir los ojos, parpadeado un par de veces, la habitación se encontraba casi en penumbras, apenas iluminada por las luces que se desprendían de la chimenea, llevo una mano sobre su vientre buscando las de Terry dejando libre un jadeo cuando estas se toparon con la cabellera castaña de él, se incorporo un poco poyándose en sus codos y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que él bajaba y posaba su boca… no pudo seguir pensado, todo quedo en blanco, su cuerpo tembló integro y un gemido ronco y profundo salió de su garganta, sentir la lengua de Terry ronzando lenta y pesadamente en ese lugar que la volvía loca, tomándolo en su boca e impregnarlo de la tibieza de su aliento.

- ¡Terry, Terry, Terry! – Repitió con la respiración agitada - ¿Qué haces? ¡No… espera Terry! ¡Mi vida…mi vida! – Esbozo dejándose caer hacia atrás hundiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas y aferrándose a las sabanas.

- ¡Candy eres perfecta mi amor! Me estaba muriendo por hacer esto… solo relájate y disfruta mi vida, yo lo estoy haciendo y mucho Candy… eres maravillosa, esto es increíble – Susurraba entre besos mientras sus manos le acariciaban el vientre y las caderas.

- No puedo… no… espera Terry… mi vida por favor – Pedía con la voz ronca y entrecortada, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo - ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh si, esto es increíble Terry! – Esbozaba sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que decía, pensaba o sentía.

- ¿Podrías ponerte de acuerdo pecosa? Me dices que me detenga, que continúe, que es maravilloso, que no puedes – Menciono con una sonrisa al ver que ella se retorcía entre las sabanas cada vez que él tomaba entre sus labios el botón rosa que vibraba fuertemente.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Me estas matando, voy a enloquecer Terry! – Expreso entre jadeos y gemidos – Y no puedo mas… no puedo mas – Susurraba moviendo su cabeza.

- Esta bien, hagamos algo entonces – Expuso moviéndose para acercarse a ella quedando a su lado pero su mano continuo con la labor que lo ocupaba – Debes relajarte Candy… no intentes comprender, resistirte pensado si esta bien o esta mal, solo debes disfrutar de esto mi amor, de todo eso que estoy dispuesto a darte… quieres que te diga algo, yo también me estoy quemando pecosa, siento un fuego recorrer todo mi cuerpo y concentrarse en mi vientre, escucho una voz dentro de mi cabeza que me grita que te tome, que le de alivio a esta necesidad, pero mas allá de eso esta mi deseo por hacerte sentir bien, por demostrarte otras maneras de amar, quiero probar cada espacio de tu cuerpo, ver tu cara cuando hago esto – Pronuncio con sus ojos clavados en los esmeraldas al tiempo que hundía un dedo muy profundo dentro de ella sintiéndola temblar - ¿Te gusta que haga esto Candy? A mi me encanta pecosa, sentirse tan tibia, tan suave… como si tu interior estuviese colmado de miel – Pregunto mirándola y ella cerró los ojos dejando libre un gemido cargado de placer y se arqueo contra él, mordiéndose el labio inferior – Si… a los dos nos gusta y si hago algo como esto – Susurro frotando su pulgar contra el botón rosa que tembló ante el roce.

- Terry… Terry… - Esbozo ella temblando hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de él y ahogando los gemidos en este al tiempo que apretaba sus senos contra el pecho fuerte y cálido.

- Si mi amor es maravilloso, lo sé… lo sé, pero sabes que hay mucho mas que eso… puedo darte mas Candy – Indico bajando para tomar en su boca un de los senos de ella mientras comenzó a mover su mano a un ritmo pausado pero contundente.

- ¡Terry por favor! Me estas volviendo loca… ya no puedo pensar… esto es demasiado, es mas de lo que puedo soportar – Exclamo ella con la voz ronca y temblando completamente.

- Es precisamente lo que deseo que hagas Candy, que dejes de pensar… quiero que te rindas a esto que sientes, que me dejes amarte completamente… sin barreras mi amor, quiero que me hagas saber lo que te gusta y que también me lo pidas, pues yo lo hare contigo Candy… soy un hombre exigente en todos los aspectos de mi vida y este no será la excepción, no cuando veo que tú puedes darme mucho mas de lo que he deseado… puedo verlo cuando estoy dentro de ti, ese desespero por retenerme, por sentirme, me encanta cuando lo haces… como te mueves, como me besas y me miras, cuando dejas salir ese lado salvaje que hay en ti, yo también me vuelvo loco y solo deseo llenarte de placer, de mi… - Susurraba en su oído, besando su cuello, sus labios, moviéndole las caderas para que ella sintiese el roce de su miembro sobre su vientre que resbalaba como un pincel sobre el lienzo.

- Toma todo lo que quieras de mi Terry… tómalo todo… yo soy tuya – Menciono con la respiración agitada sintiendo su cuerpo arder en llamas y el deseo crecer y crecer a cada palabra y cada movimientos de él, aferrándose a sus hombros.

- Ten por seguro que lo hare pecosa de mi vida… voy a regresar y te voy a besar hasta que logre llevarte al cielo y cuando estés en este no te dejare salir de allí, me fundiré en ti tan profundo que ambos olvidaremos hasta nuestros nombres, quiero sentir completamente dispuesta a liberarte Candy, sin prejuicios, sin cohibiciones… solo tú y yo… quiero que esta entrega sea absoluta, pídeme lo que desees y te lo daré, todo pecosa, todo – Expreso mirándola a los ojos y su voz la envolvió alejando todas las dudas de ella.

Ella asintió en silencio acariciándole el pecho, le dio un beso en los labios suave y lento encontrando un sabor distinto en estos, pero no lo rechazo cuando él hizo el beso mas profundo, al tiempo que su mano abandona su interior y buscaba una suya para tomarla y llevarla hasta su masculinidad instándola a que la acariciase, algo que ella hizo sin siquiera pensarlo, envolviéndolo por completo y ejerciendo apenas presión, recorriendo con sus dedos la longitud de esta en su totalidad, había aprendido a sentirse cómoda haciéndolo y la verdad era que le encantaba tocarlo de esta manera, apreciar el cambio que mostraba ante su toque; la dureza y el calor que se adueñaban de esa parte tan sensible de Terry y que al mismo tiempo provocaban en ella sensaciones maravillosas.Él dejo libre un gemido dentro de su boca al tiempo que temblaba; después de ese beso Terry se separo muy despacio de ella, la miro a los ojos para confirmar lo que deseaba hacer y ella asintió en silencio demostrándole que confiaba plenamente en él, lo vio alejarse y cerró los ojos dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada, respirando profundamente para relajarse tal como él le había indicando, pero no pudo evitar temblar cuando sintió la boca de Terry de nuevo adueñándose de su centro, llenándolo de la calidez de su aliento y su saliva, sus caderas se elevaron para ofrecerle a él mayor libertad al tiempo que una capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrirle el cuerpo y olas de calor y placer la azotaban sin piedad, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas mientras su cabeza se hundía entre las almohadas, respirar era cada vez mas complicado… este placer era demasiado maravilloso, sublime, intenso… no tenia palabras para explicarlo. Terry se hallaba completamente perdido en la rendición de Candy, deleitándose en su sabor y su aroma que a cada momento se hacia mas intenso, ella estaba tan caliente y húmeda… miel, si, ella era miel pura y una a la cual se estaba volviendo adicto, su lengua se paseaba pesadamente por cada rincón, a momentos subía la vista para mirarla y esa imagen que Candy le ofrecía era un verdadero sueño, una fantasía… ella comenzó a temblar con mayor ímpetu haciéndole saber que estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el éxtasis, no deseaba hacerla esperar pues él tampoco quería seguir haciéndolo, le acaricio el vientre que temblaba como una hoja en otoño, subiendo para darle un beso en este y después bajo de nuevo tomando entre sus labios el lugar mas sensible en ella y rozándolo con su lengua muy despacio mientras uno de sus dedos se hundía muy profundo dentro de su cuerpo, ella lo apretó con fuerza de inmediato contorsionado sus caderas para crear la fricción que le permitiese liberarse y él le ofreció el roce exacto al tiempo que sus labios le entregaron el ultimo toque que la llevaría al cielo. Candy comenzó a gritar desesperada el nombre de él, palabras de amor y otras tantas que ni siquiera conseguía esbozar con claridad, estremeciéndose de placer.

- ¡Terry! ¡Amor mío! ¡Estoy volando! ¡Terry mi vida! – Exclamaba entre risas y sollozos.

- Aquí estoy pecosa de mi alma, te voy a mantener allí arriba como te prometí – Dijo con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que entraba en ella y comenzaba a moverse con penetraciones lentas y profundas, deslizándose suavemente para no apresurar el momento pues él también dependía de un hilo para llegar a la cima, busco el cuello de Candy para perderse con sus labios en este.

Ella aun en medio de la bruma de ese placer que él había creado para ella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, cerrando los ojos regalándole gemidos y jadeos en su oído entre besos que depositaba en su hombro y cuello, sus manos viajaron mas allá de su espalda ronzado los glúteos fuerte del castaño que ahora parecían de piedra cuando los presionaba para entrar en ella y después los relajaba, creando así un movimiento que la atrapo; elevo sus caderas para unirse a la danza que él llevaba, sintiendo como Terry crecía cada vez mas dentro de ella y su respiración se hacia mas agitada, mientras ella todavía se sentía volar entre nubes, él le había ofrecido este placer único y maravilloso… entonces ella le daría uno igual.

- Estas cerca amor, puedo sentirte – Susurro captando la atención del chico, él afirmo en silencio mientras aumentaba sus embistes, ella dejo ver una sonrisa y busco su mirada, perdiéndose en ese azul zafiro que tanto amaba y ahora lucía bellísimo – Déjame llevarte Terry… déjame que sea yo quien te haga entrar al paraíso, mi cielo – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos y se movió debajo de él instándolo a que cambiaran de posición.

Él comprendió de inmediato y la satisfacción lo lleno al ver que ella verdaderamente se estaba entregando y deseaba darle el mismo placer, se coloco de espaldas sobre la cama observando el cuerpo de Candy mientras ella se sentaba sobre su vientre y bajaba para besarlo con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, una combinación esplendida de su pecosa; después la rubia se acomodo uniéndose a él liberando un jadeo, cerrando los ojos y temblando, segundos después comenzó ese maravilloso vaivén levantando la cara al cielo mientras él se perdía en esa imagen de ella, en su cabello dorado y brillante que caía libremente, sus senos moviéndose al compas de sus caderas y su vientre que se contraía haciendo visible ese movimiento que hacia sus entrañas en torno a su masculinidad, presionando y soltando, subiendo y bajando, deslizándose y haciéndolo sentir como nunca antes.

Sus piernas temblaron, el sudor resbalaba por sus sienes y su pecho que se estremecía sintiendo las caricias de Candy, ella busco sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, sus miradas se fundieron y la gloria comenzó a invadirlos con poderío a ambos, sintiendo como el clímax bajaba por sus espaldas, transformándose en un torbellino que se apodero de sus vientres y estallo con ímpetu en lo mas profundo de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos presa de estremecimientos que los recorrían, llevando olas de placer a cada rincón, al tiempo que un grito que expresaba los nombres de cada uno se escapo de sus gargantas desgarrándola, retumbando en todo el lugar. Ella se dejo caer sobre el pecho de él temblando, jadeante, mientras su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que pensaba era imposible, parecía un zumbido y se encontraba llena de tantas emociones que no pudo evitar que estas la desbordaran, se abrazo con fuerza a Terry dándole suaves besos en el pecho. Él se sentía aun volar sintiendo que el amor que sentía por Candy se hacia mas grande a cada minuto, que cada entrega era especial, maravillosa, hermosa… que en cada una dejaba la piel, el alma, todo… todo de él se quedaba en ella, muy dentro de ella, se sentía pequeño ante este amor, ella lo hacia llegar tan alto, lo hacia morir y regresar a la vida, haciendo de su amor algo infinito… un milagro. Las palabras de amor, las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, envueltos aun por este sentimiento que aunque pareciese imposible se hacia mas grande y solido de lo que ya era.

El sol los encontró unidos en ese abrazo, los tímidos rayos de la mañana atravesaban el amplio ventanal intentando contrarrestar la oscuridad de la habitación, aunque eran mas de las ocho de la mañana la neblina aun rodeaba el lugar y una llovizna lo bañaba, creando el ambiente idóneo para seguir allí tendidos en la cama, abrazados y brindándose tiernas caricias. Ella se movió un poco girando para ver por la ventana y la mañana lucía gris, se le antojaba quedarse allí, pero tenia mucho apetito debido a las energías gastadas durante la noche, intento levantarse pero Terry apretó el abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Tengo hambre… me podría comer todo lo que esta en la cocina – Le hizo saber mirándolo.

- Ya lo sé… eres una glotona pecosa, quédate aquí el desayuno corre por mi cuenta hoy – Menciono dándole un beso en los labios - Enseguida regreso amor – Agrego levantándose y colocándose el salto de cama para salir.

Ella se perdió ante la imagen de Terry era tan hermoso y sensual que le robaba todos los suspiros, sus hombros anchos, su espalda llena de músculos, su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero que se veía tan bien bajo la seda negra de su pijama y sus piernas fuertes. Dejo libre un suspiro y se dejo caer sobre las almohadas admirando los relieves del techo sin darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso así. Él regreso con una bandeja donde traía pan, mermelada, frutas, café y sumo de naranja, la coloco sobre la cama y comenzó a alimentarla al tiempo que ella también lo hacia con él, entre besos y risas, cuando terminaron él se despojo de la bata para regresar a la cama, pero ella le sugirió que mejor se bañasen y preparasen el equipaje ya que habían planeado regresar a Londres al día siguiente, el castaño dejo libre un suspiro y acepto, le dijo que lo esperase mientras llevaba la bandeja a la cocina.

- No pensaras bajar así – Señalo al ver que no se colocaba el salto de cama.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos solos en la casa, además me la tendré que quitar en cuanto vuelva – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Terry ponte eso! De verdad que estas loco o eres un exhibicionista – Menciono mirándolo.

- Eres una exagerada pecosa… ve preparando la bañera que enseguida regreso… y la única loca en este lugar eres tú, me reclamas por estar desnudo… ¿Te has visto mi vida? – Inquirió con esa sonrisa de medio lado y ese brillo en sus ojos que la hacia estremecer.

- ¿Yo? – Pregunto y se enrollo en las sabanas al percatarse de su estado y sonrojándose, él dejo libre una carcajada burlándose de ella y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero ella no se quedaría así por lo que llevo una mano hasta el trasero de Terry azotándolo, sin siquiera analizar bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Él se sobresalto ante el gesto de la chica y se volvió completamente sorprendido a mirarla y ella se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendida también ante lo que había hecho, intentando aguantar la risa nerviosa que bailaba en su garganta al ver el asombro en la cara de él.

- Pobre de ti pecosa… no tienes idea del castigo que recibirás ahora por eso – Expuso en un tono que se suponía debía ser amenazador pero la sorpresa aun lo mantenía preso.

- ¡No! ¡No Terry! No quise… tú te burlaste de mi… - Menciono subiéndose de un brinco a la cama envueltas entre las sabanas.

- No tienes excusa Candice White Andley… ya veras lo que es una buena zurra – Indicó subiéndose a la cama pero ella bajo corriendo.

- Terry… Terryto mi amor… mi vida… Terryto hermoso de verdad… no quise hacerlo – Hablaba en un tono como si le hablase a un niño pero seguía corriendo.

- No seas mentirosa pecosa, lo tenias todo planeado… pero ya veras, deja nada mas que te agarre – Señalo corriendo de un lado a otro tras ella.

La rubia le salió bastante ágil y no se dejaba atrapar, pero él no se daría por vencido, tres veces se subió ella a la cama y tres veces la siguió, intento entrar al baño pero este fue mas rápido y le cerró la puerta, casi la atrapaba pero ella adivino su movimiento, ahora lamentaba que la habitación fuese tan grande, pero entre mas se resistía ella mas la deseaba.

Habían viajado durante la noche pues así les resultaba mas cómodo, además sus días habían estado muy ocupados por los preparativos del viaje, Eleonor había decidido acompañarlo pues sabían la tensión que se cernía sobre su esposo desde que dio con Fabrizio Di Carlo en ese hospital de Londres, además no seria nada fácil explicarle a su hijo y aun mas intentar controlar el impulso de este, pues seguramente Terry correría para ver al joven, pero antes debían preparar a la familia de este para no perturbarlos y que todo lo planeado por su esposo se viniese abajo. Durante el viaje desde Edimburgo una llovizna los había acompañado haciendo mas lento el trayecto, habían tomado un auto de alquiler que los trajese hasta Nairn pues intentaron comunicarse con su hijo, pero las líneas telefónicas habían sido afectadas por las tormentas de las ultimas noches, al fin había llegado hasta su destino. Sus miradas se posaron en la hermosa mansión de piedra y madera, se extrañaron al ver que todo se mostraba en perfecta calma, para estas horas ya Sophia debía estar en el jardín ocupándose de las flores como era su costumbre, aunque con esta molesta llovizna era probable que hubiese decidido no hacerlo; el auto se detuvo ante la fachada, el chofer bajo para ayudarles con las maletas, apenas eran dos pues tenían pensado regresar el día de mañana, el duque le pago al caballero dándole las gracias y procedió a llamar un par de veces a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta lo hizo de nuevo extrañándose.

- Tal vez no están en casa – Menciono Eleonor intentando cubrirlo con su paraguas pues el clima empeoraba a cada minuto.

- Entonces tendremos que entrar a esperarlos, no podemos hacerlo bajo la lluvia… es raro que no haya nadie, será que volvieron a Londres… pero los hubiésemos encontraba en la estación, tenemos suerte que siempre llevo conmigo un juego de llaves – Indico sacándolo de su portafolios y procedió a abrir para que Eleonor entrase primero, mientras tomaba las maletas.

Efectivamente la casa parecía estar vacía pasearon sus miradas por todo el lugar y no había rastro ni de Sophia ni de los chicos, pero en ese momento unos ruidos que venían de la segunda planta captaron su atención y se encaminaron hasta la escalera para verificar lo que ocurría cuando tuvieron que detenerse de golpe al ver que Candy corría como escapando de alguien y estaba envuelta en sabanas

- ¡Terry espera! ¡Por favor amor, de verdad prometo no hacerlo más! ¡Terryto me rindo pero…! – Exclamaba la rubia en lo alto de la escalera cuando fue consciente de la presencia de los padres de Terry allí, sus ojos se abrieron - ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tus padres! – Se llevo las manos al rostro sonrojándose ferozmente. Él chico se detuvo en seco tras ella para cubrirse de las miradas de estos que se encontraban al pie de las escaleras.

- ¡Terruce! ¡Hijo! – Pronunciaron sorprendidos sus padres al verlos, de esta manera... el chico al parecer se encontraba desnudo.

- ¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto entre desconcertado y apenado mientras se cubría con el cuerpo de Candy, rogando que no hubiese alcanzado a verlo.

- Vinimos a… a… - Richard no encontraba las palabras ya que se hallaba realmente sorprendido ante la actitud de los dos.

- Me voy a morir de la vergüenza – Susurro Candy aun con las manos en su rostro.

- Tranquila pecosa… quédate sin moverte que al menos tú llevas las sabanas encima - Dijo en el mismo tono de ella – Padre dennos unos minutos y enseguida estamos con ustedes… si desean desayunar en la cocina pueden encontrar algo – Agrego en voz mas alta abrazando a la chica y moviéndola para volverla hacia él con mucho cuidado.

- No te preocupes hijo… los esperaremos… vamos Richard – Menciono Eleonor para tranquilizarlos viendo como su esposo clavaba una mirada de reproche en el joven.

Después de eso salieron del lugar dándoles la oportunidad a los chicos para que subiesen y se cambiasen, aunque ella también estaba asombrada por ese particular encuentro, se mostraba menos rígida que su esposo, calentó café y le ofreció un poco llenándose aun mas de asombro al ver que Richard lo tomaba sin chistar pues generalmente lo rechazaba ya que prefería té.

- Relájate… son jóvenes Richard, pobre Candy seguramente se quería morir… debían estar muy entretenidos para no escuchar que llamábamos a la puerta – Esbozo ella de manera casual.

- Eleonor por favor… esto no es para aplaudirlo, Terruce me va a escuchar… se suponía que Sophia estaba con ellos… pero por lo visto han pasado todo este tiempo solos y él no pudo comportarse con un caballero y respetar a esa chica – Expuso molesto.

- Disculpa que difiera de tu opinión pero mi hijo es un caballero con todo el rigor de la palabra, es tan caballero como su padre… solo que también es hombre y esta enamorado ¿Recuerdas lo que es tratar de mantener la posición que le exiges a Terry cuando te enfrentas a situaciones como estas Richard? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos, él le desvió la mirada pues sabia perfectamente de lo que ella le hablaba. – Puedo recordárselo duque de Grandchester si lo desea… ¡Que casualidad! Si fue precisamente en este lugar donde el honorable caballero Richard Christopher Grandchester cedió ante los encantos de una inocente señorita a la cual hizo mujer y además de ello madre – Agrego buscando los ojos del hombre y al ver que este dejaba ver media sonrisa se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios muy suave.

- Esta bien me ganaste – Indicó dejando libre un suspiro. – Pero igual le voy a recordar que ahora tiene un compromiso con Candice y mas le vale por su bien que le responda cuanto antes pues… yo le dije a William Andley que cuidaría de ella, no debimos dejarla venir sola, yo me confié de la presencia de Sophia – Expuso frunciendo el ceño.

La rubia entro a la habitación hecha un manojo de nervios y vergüenza, jamás imagino encontrarse en una situación como esta, ni siquiera en el caso que ellos hubiesen estado casados… ¡Que no lo estaban! Se quería morir, no podría mirar nunca mas a los padres de Terry a la cara… deberían estar pensado lo peor de ella ¡Candy eres tan estúpida! – Se reprocho sintiendo las lagrima anegar sus ojos.

- Amor no te pongas así… pecosa lo siento mucho, de verdad no creí que fuese a pasar algo como esto – Dijo acercándose hasta ella y tomando su rostro entre las manos - ¡No! ¡No llores Candy! No llores mi vida – Susurro abrazándola con ternura besándole el cabello.

- Terry… tus padres deben estar pensado lo peor de mi, siento tanta vergüenza – Esbozo entre sollozos hundiendo la cara en el pecho del chico.

- Mi vida no digas eso, ellos no piensan nada malo de ti… en todo caso él único responsable aquí soy yo, nadie tiene el derecho de reprocharte nada pecosa, mira vamos a bañarnos, nos cambiamos y bajamos para hablar con ellos… - Intentaba decir cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No hare eso Terry… yo no puedo verlos a la cara después de lo ocurrido, no puedo – Expuso.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo pecosa, ellos serán los abuelos de tus hijos… de nuestros hijos, de verdad siento mucho que te sientas mal pero no existe razón para ello, soy consciente que no estamos unidos por el sacramento del matrimonio, pero lo estamos por algo mas fuerte mi vida, por este amor que es mucho mas que cualquier acto delante de un montón de personas, tú eres mi mujer, mi amante, mi amiga… eres todo y si, si deseo hacer las cosas bien y jurar ante Dios, nuestras familias y amigos todo esto, pero no dejare que nadie manche lo que ha pasado entre los dos estos últimos días y eso incluye a mis padres… además ellos no pueden darse golpes de pecho, yo fui concebido fuera del matrimonio, así que no son los mas indicados para hacer juicios de valores – Sentencio con seguridad mirándola a los ojos.

- Terry pero… - Trato de hablar y él no la dejo.

- Pero nada, vamos a cambiarlos y bajamos… no quiero que sigas llorando ni reprochándote por nada ¿Entendido Candice White? – Inquirió en la misma postura.

- Si… si Terruce Greum – Dijo sorbiendo las lagrimas – Gracias Terryto – Susurro y dejo ver una gran sonrisa al ver que él fruncía el ceño.

- Terry esta bien, Terryto le llamaras a nuestro hijo… y ahora es mejor que camines antes que recuerde la tunda que tienes pendiente, pecosa suertuda… si no hubiesen llegado mis padres – Indico girándola para que se encaminara al baño y aprovecho ese movimiento para darle una nalgada que la hizo brincar, ella se volvió mirándolo de forma acusadora y él le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos azules.

Después de cuarenta minutos ambos se encontraban bajando las escaleras cuando sus miradas captaron a los esposos sentados en el salón, estos parecían relajados y sumidos en sus pensamientos, como si lo ocurrido hacia tan solo momentos atrás no hubiese existido. Levantaron la mirada hacia los jóvenes y de inmediato Richard se coloco de pie mirando a su hijo, aunque no lo acribillaba como minutos atrás, si se mostraba serio; Candy tenia la mirada puesta en el piso y Terry le apretó la mano para infundirle confianza, Eleonor dejo ver una amplia sonrisa y se acerco hasta ellos para romper la tensión del lugar.

- Me encanta verlos juntos de nuevo – Indico dándole abrazo a su hijo primero y después a la chica – Tranquila hija… no estamos aquí para hacerles reproches, relájate – Agrego sobándole lo brazos a la chica para aligerar los nervios.

- Eleonor tiene razón… no hemos venido para juzgar su comportamiento, aunque debemos hablar mas tarde Terruce, no te angusties Candice… nos sorprendimos, esperábamos ver a Sophia aquí – Pronuncio el duque y le hizo un ademan – Tomen asiento por favor – Pidió.

- Padres Candy y yo nos vamos a casar… esa es una de nuestras prioridades y no es necesario que me de un sermón duque, sé perfectamente cuales son mis responsabilidades y jamás faltaría a ellas porque yo amo a Candy y deseo hacerla mi esposa, formar una familia a su lado… lamentamos que se hayan enterado de esta manera de nuestra decisión, tampoco esperábamos su visita… les agradezco la comprensión – Expreso mirándolos a los ojos.

- Yo… me siento muy apenada por esta situación, de verdad nuestra intensión nunca fue irrespetar su casa – Esbozo Candy y su voz tembló por las lagrimas.

- Nos alegra mucho saber que ha decidido unir sus vidas y no creo que hayan irrespetado este lugar Candy, ustedes se aman y existen momentos en los cuales esos sentimientos nos sobre pasan… estoy segura que no actuaron por mal hija – Indico Eleonor sonriéndole.

- Bueno lo que nos traer aquí es un asunto bastante delicado Terruce, tanto que no me anime a enviarte un telegrama para hacerlo de tu conocimiento… - Se detuvo para tomar aire y continuo al ver que tenia la atención de los jóvenes, su esposa apretó su mano con suavidad para infundirle valor – Antes que nada deseo que por favor tomen las cosas con mucha calma… esto lo digo sobre todo por ti Terruce, quiero que me escuches hasta el final… hace una semana me encontraba en elSt Bartholomew's Hospitaljunto al doctor Gilbert, un gran amigo mío, cuando a su oficina entro un pequeño que casi me provoca un paro cardiaco… ese niño es tu viva estampa Terruce cuando tenias cinco años… - Decía cuando el joven lo detuvo.

- ¿Me esta diciendo que le apareció un hijo padre? – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido.

- ¡No, claro que no! – Contesto el hombre irguiéndose.

- ¿Un hijo de Terry? – Inquirió Candy sintiendo que se mareaba.

- ¡Pecosa! Por supuesto que no… ¿No es verdad padre? – Pregunto él sintiendo un vacio en su estomago - Pues… no podía ser posible… bueno si podía… pero ¡No, era imposible! – Pensaba.

- Si me dejan continuar les explicare todo, solo escuchen y cuando termine responderé todas sus preguntas – Indico, los dos jóvenes asintieron en silencio y Eleonor dejo ver media sonrisa, aunque también se tenso por la primera pregunta de su hijo, él duque dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Ese niño se presento ante mi como Joshua Alfonzo Di Carlo… - Decía cuando los chicos lo interrumpieron de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué? – Preguntaron al unisonó en un grito.

- ¿Puedo continuar? – Inquirió el hombre levantando una ceja, de nuevo los jóvenes se sintieron apenados y afirmaron, él respiro para seguir – El niño en cuestión es francés… tiene cinco años, es muy cercano al doctor Gilbert pues lleva mas de un mes allí y se ha hecho muy amigo del galeno, su padre tuvo que ser trasladado desde Amiens de emergencia para operarlo por una complicación que tuvo a raíz de una ulceras gástricas… por supuesto yo quede completamente intrigado así que le pregunte a mi amigo mas sobre este paciente en cuanto el niño salió y Gilbert me conto que era un chico joven, que presto sus servicios en el frente durante la Guerra y que fue victima del gas mostaza pero que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a este y llevaba años sometido a un tratamiento a base de brocondilatadores, ya que sus pulmones habían quedado afectados… pero estos le habían causado las ulceras que lo habían llevado al borde de la muerte; este chico… responde al nombre de Fabrizio Di Carlo – Expuso el hombre esperando que su hijo y Candy lo interrumpieran pero ellos solo se quedaron en silencio mirándolo con asombro, tal vez estaban bloqueados y no le creían, se coloco de pie y prosiguió – Como imaginaran mi interés por ese joven creció aun mas, yo había ido a hacer algunas donaciones al centro medico así que… tome esto como excusa para pedirle a mi amigo quien era el encargado del caso del joven que me permitiese verlo, pues si tal como él me había contado eran personas de escasos recuerdos yo podría ayudarlos a cubrir el tratamiento o ofrecerle mi ayuda para cualquier otra cosa… cuando llegue hasta su habitación me recibió una chica… esta era la madre del niño, su esposa… parece apenas una joven de quince años, pero tiene veintiuno y esta embarazada; intercambie una palabras con ella… y me acerque a mirarlo pues se hallaba inconsciente… la verdad no sé como explicar lo que sentí cuando mis ojos se posaron en el joven tendido en la cama – Se detuvo con la voz ronca por las emociones que giraban dentro de su pecho.

- ¿Era él? – Pregunto Terry colocándose de pie, su mente no había dejado de trabajar desde el mismo momento que su padre menciono el nombre de Fabrizio Di Carlo, esa chica… y el pequeño, ellos eran quienes acompañaban al hombre que él vio en los andenes en la estación de trenes de París, sentía sus manos temblar y su corazón latir rápidamente.

- Si… ese joven era Fabrizio Di Carlo – Contesto el duque mirándolo a los ojos. – Es… es muy parecido a ti Terruce, podría decir que son idénticos a no ser porque el cabello del chico es mas claro y estaba demasiado desencajado por la enfermedad… sé que todo esto puede parecer una locura por eso quise decírtelo personalmente – Explico con voz pausada.

- Hijo yo también lo vi y todo concuerda… al parecer hasta hace poco el joven hacia llamarse Richard Macbeth, incluso para su esposa, cuñado e hijo; pero poco mas de una año se decidió a contarle todo a su esposa… según lo que logre que la rubia me contase él había quedado seriamente afectado después de su accidente en el frente, no solo físicamente sino también mental, sufría de pesadillas… no hablaba, se perdía por días encerrado en si mismo, lloraba todo el tiempo, vivía en una constante depresión, ellos no cuentan con los recursos así que el joven solo pudo asistir a terapia psicológica cuando el gobierno ofrecía jornadas para los sobrevivientes… pero era poco lo que eso podía ayudarlo, pero desde que se sincero con ellos y empezó un nuevo tratamiento tuvo una mejoría increíble, comenzó a llevar una vida normal, estudiaba y trabajaba… hasta estaba pensado en buscar a sus padres – Menciono Eleonor tratando que Terry tomase las cosas con serenidad y no perturbarlo, aunque por el semblante de su hijo ya lo estaba.

- Terry… ese hombre que vimos en París… - Esbozo Candy aun sentada con la mirada perdida.

- Si Candy… era él… ahora lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué si estuvo tan cerca de Fran no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué no le hizo saber que estaba allí? Porque él la reconoció, de eso no me quedan dudas… la manera en que me miraba, estaba lleno de odio, me miraba como si yo le hubiese robado algo…– Se pregunto desconcertado.

- Tal vez porque eso pensaban – Contesto el duque – Su cuñado me hizo saber que para ellos tú eras un impostor que te estabas aprovechando de la situación para suplantar a Fabrizio, que te estabas dando la gran vida a costa de la desesperación que debían tener los padres de este para llenar el vacio dejado por su hijo… es mas, él viajo hasta Florencia para investigar quien eras y lo que había sucedido realmente pues le resultaba imposible que hubiese una persona tan parecida a su cuñado en este mundo y que además viviese bajo el mismo techo de sus padres… en resumidas cuentas el teniente Laroche también desconfiaba del joven, por lo que me conto se encontró contigo en Florencia… fue un encuentro muy breve – Aclaro al ver que Terry fruncía el ceño – En las puertas del registro, tú salías y ellos entraban para buscar los documentos de Fabrizio, al igual que todos también quedo sorprendido por el parecido entre ambos por eso no reacciono en el momento, además le hacían falta pruebas… no podía abordarte así sin mas, no podía arriesgar a su familia – Agrego Richard mirándolo.

- Pero si estuvieron en Florencia y vieron a Terry… ¿Por qué no llegaron hasta la casa de los Di Carlo? Todo esto se hubiese solucionado mucho antes, tú y Fran, llevan meses en América es decir que ese encuentro tuvo que ser el año pasado – Indicó Candy mirándolos a todos.

- Según me conto el teniente Laroche, él realizo esa visita al día siguiente pero el personal de la casa le informo que los señores habían salido esa mañana para Francia… también que cuando Fabrizio tuvo esta recaída trato de comunicarse con ellos pero le informaron que se encontraban en América por la boda de su hija, al parecer han buscado la manera de contactar con los Di Carlo en los últimos meses pero sin resultados positivos – Contesto Richard tomando asiento de nuevo e indicándole a su hijo que lo hiciera también.

- Quiero ir a verlo padre – Pidió el castaño mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- Terruce… precisamente de eso quería hablarte, yo trate de aclarar tu situación con la familia de Fabrizio, pero debes entender que esto no es nada sencillo… aun existe mucha desconfianza por parte de ellos y creo que tu presencia podría complicar todo… - Intentaba decir el duque cuando el chico lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- No tiene porque ser así… puede que hasta sea lo correcto en este momento, si ellos aun siguen mostrándose huraños yo puedo hacerles ver que solo deseamos el bienestar de Fabrizio, les daré mi palabra que no le pasara nada mas y que solo deseamos reunirlo con su familia, creo que resultaría mas sospecho el hecho de quedarme de brazos cruzados ante un acontecimiento como este… no tengo nada que esconder o temer para evitar un encuentro con ellos – Expuso el joven mirando a los presentes.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Terry, si ellos están al tanto de su relación con los Di Carlo y ahora con usted Richard… es muy probable que les resulte sospecho que él no se interese por ver a Fabrizio… al menos debería despertar en él la curiosidad – Indico Candy mirándolos.

- Tal vez tengan razón, pero de todos modos Fabrizio se encuentra en un área que es de acceso restringido dentro del hospital y la situación en la cual se encuentra… Terruce, hijo mira… para tu madre y para mi fue un impacto muy fuerte encontrarnos con él, estoy seguro que para ti lo será mucho mas… acabas de pasar por un proceso mental muy fuerte y exponerte a una situación como esta puede resultar complicado, comprendo que desees ver al joven – Menciono al ver que el chico se colocaba de pie y le daba la espalda llevándose las manos al cabello dejando libre un suspiro; el duque tomó aire y continuo – Solo te pido que me des unos días, cuando estemos en el barco podrás verlo y ya habrás tenido tiempo pasa asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora – Agrego Richard con voz pausada.

- Terry… creo que tu padre tiene razón amor – Dijo la rubia colocándose de pie y tomándolo de la mano para buscar sus ojos – En ese encuentro no solo se juega el rechazo o la aprobación de la familia de Fabrizio Di Carlo, también lo hace tu estabilidad emocional… - Se detuvo al ver que él fruncía el ceño y se disponía a protestar, pero ella lo impidió – Yo sé que eres fuerte… todos lo sabemos, pero aun así… son solo unos días ¿Puedes hacerlo… por favor? – Pidió con el rostro del chico entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos; él afirmo con un movimiento apenas perceptible, ella le dedico una sonrisa y lo abrazo con fuerza – Gracias… te amo – Susurro.

Los padres del joven admiraron la escena en silencio y al ver como ella lograba algo que parecía imposible se sintieron sorprendidos pero sobre todo complacidos, dejaron ver una sonrisa que intentaron disimular, mientras Eleonor le acariciaba la mano a su esposo. La conversación se extendió por mas de dos horas en las cuales Terry les conto junto a Candy con detalle su encuentro con ese hombre de la estación, la actitud de Fransheska después de este, aunque la chica no pudo verlo. Eleonor y Richard hablaron en detalle de sus visitas hasta el hospital y de los planes del duque para llevar a Fabrizio Di Carlo hasta América, obviando por completo el parentesco con Luciano pues no creía prudente contarle todo a su hijo en este momento; se limito a decirle que esta noticia era demasiado fuerte para anunciarla a través de un telegrama o una carta y que el joven estaba a la espera de un nuevo tratamiento intravenoso para tratar su problema respiratorio, pues no podía volver a los comprimidos, y quien mejor que su padre para encargarse del mismo contado con sus laboratorios y con la ayuda de los Pfizer, además traerlos a Europa sin darles un motivo contundente a un mes de la boda de su hija resultaba verdaderamente complicado; de este modo acordaron regresar al día siguiente a Londres pues el viaje estaba planeado para dentro de tres días.

Ella se encontraba al teléfono despidiéndose de su modista quien la había llamado para anunciarle que la tela de su velo había llegado al fin al país y era verdaderamente un sueño, que en una semana lo tendría terminado y al vestido solo le hacia falta la ultima prueba para los detalles, pues siempre lo dejaba de esta manera por si la novia subía o bajaba de peso, la chica le informo que esto ultimo debería esperar dado el aplazamiento de la boda y como se habían vuelto muy amigas le conto que el motivo era por un viaje de improvisto que había realizado su hermano, pero sin entrar en detalles. Después de eso corto la comunicación volviéndose a mirar por el inmenso ventanal que tenia su oficina desde el cual se podía apreciar una vista del lago Michigan realmente hermosa; habían pasado tres días desde que vio a Albert salir de su casa y desde ese momento el joven no había hecho ningún intento por verla, tampoco le había enviado mas flores con tarjetas pidiéndole disculpas o llamado por teléfono, sencillamente parecía haber desaparecido de la tierra… o haberla olvidado. – Dejo libre un suspiro para liberar esa presión que llevaba dentro del pecho y evitar llorar de nuevo.

- Daria todo lo que tengo y mas porque ese suspiro fuese mío – Esbozo una voz tras ella.

Fransheska se volvió de inmediato sobre saltada pues ella reconocía perfectamente quien era, busco una carpeta entre las que se hallaba en el escritorio y comenzó a hojearla sin decir nada, sin siquiera levantar la vista para mirarlo, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho y todo su cuerpo temblar. Él camino para entrar a la oficina pues se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, cerro la puerta y camino mientras la miraba sin poder evitar sonreír al ver que estaba nerviosa, se detuvo delante del escritorio y su mirada capto un paquete de sobres de de distintos colores, en un estilo muy elegante, evidentemente eran invitaciones. La chica se coloco de pie con la carpeta en la mano para salir de la oficina ignorándolo por completo, Albert se lo impidió tomándola de la mano.

- Fran necesito hablar contigo… por favor – Pidió mirándola.

- Disculpa Albert pero tengo cosas que hacer en este momento… y no puedo atenderte, tal vez después – Dijo soltándose con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo, pero sin mirarlo.

- ¿Después cuando Fransheska? – Pregunto mirándola – Amor yo entiendo perfectamente que estés dolida conmigo por lo que sucedió pero si no me dejas reparar el daño que hice, no quieres hablar conmigo, ni verme… no aceptas mis regalos ¿Cómo quieres que pueda compensarte por ello? – Inquirió de nuevo con sus ojos clavados en ella. - ¿Quieres que te diga que fui un estúpido, un ciego, un malagradecido, un miserable? Bien perfecto lo hare, si quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te pida perdón también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo Fran… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No se te ocurra hacer algo como eso, yo no necesito de escenas de novelas del siglo XV para sentirme bien… solo necesito tiempo, solo eso – Indico y se encamino hasta la puerta.

- ¿Tiempo? Bien te daré todo el que desees, lo hice durante estos últimos tres días… pero ya llevábamos ocho separados Fransheska ¿Cuánto mas necesitas? No casamos en menos de dos meses… ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme antes o llegaras al altar con esta misma actitud y me darás tus votos sin mirarme a los ojos? – Pregunto desesperándose ante la situación, dejo libre un suspiro al ver que ella seguía en silencio, camino muy despacio colocándose tras ella y le susurro – Mi amor yo sé que mi comportamiento no tiene justificación, que por mas que desee borrar todo lo que sucedió no puedo… pero permite al menos sanar las heridas que te cause… por favor princesa – La tomó por la cintura para volverla y mirarla a los ojos sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante el contacto – Fransheska yo te amo… te amo y no puedo estar lejos de ti, no soporto esta distancia entre los dos – Confeso fundiéndose en los ojos grises que brillaban por las lagrimas que los bañaban. – Perdóname por favor… perdóname… te prometo que… - Intentaba seguir pero ella lo callo llevando una mano hasta sus labios.

- No digas nada Albert… y menos prometas algo que tal vez no puedas cumplir, yo… yo también te amo, te amo muchísimo… pero si tú no confías en mi de nada vale que me pidas perdón hoy… si mas adelante nos veremos en medio de una situación como esta y todo vuelve a repetirse, si tú vuelves a pensar que yo te traiciono porque le sonría, hable o reciba una carta de alguien… ¿Qué caso tiene que yo te ame como lo hago y me entregue a ti por completo si tú piensas que mi amor es tan frágil e inconstante que puede cambiar de un día para otro? – Pregunto sacando eso que llevaba dentro y que tanto le dolía.

- Fransheska yo jamás he pensado que tu amor sea superficial, que pueda cambiar… mi vida yo sé que todo lo que me entregas en verdad y créeme no existe nada que valore mas en este mundo que lo que me has dado ¡Por Dios Fran tú eres todo para mi! No he olvidado el compromiso que ambos tenemos y que este va mucho mas allá de aquel que la mayoría conocen, tú me entregaste tu alma, tu corazón y también tu cuerpo princesa, yo hice lo mismo Fran… créeme cuando te digo que tienes todo de mi, es así te lo juro… sé que lo que me dijiste de Katherine es verdad, ya había hablado con ella anteriormente y le deje las cosas en claro… pero ella me dijo que nunca lo había hecho con la intensión de lastimarte o dañar nuestra relación, que las muestras de cariño que me daba eran sinceras y no tenían otra intensión que expresarme su agradecimiento – Indico tratando de hacerle comprender.

- Supongamos que es así Albert… yo no estaba al tanto de ello, no soy adivina y aun así nunca te hice ver que eso me hacia sentir incomoda… lo único que pedía de ti era que me dieras las misma confianza que yo te brindaba, pero tú hiciste todo lo contrario, te portaste como un completo imbécil y perdona que sea tan directa contigo pero no puedo ser mas sutil, siento tanta rabia, impotencia, decepción… no tienes ni idea de lo que me dolió tu actitud, tus palabras, ver como lanzabas por un barranco cada muestra de cariño y de amor, todo lo que te había dado, olvidándolo todo… haciéndome sentir como una… - Se detuvo sintiendo que las lagrimas al fin la desbordaban, se apoyo en la pared.

- ¡No! No digas eso Fransheska… princesa yo jamás pensaría mal de ti, no desconfiaba de ti Fran, me cegué cuando te vi con ese hombre lo confieso, pero en ningún momento pensé mal de ti… esta bien, lo de las cartas me tomó por sorpresa no me lo esperaba y no me estoy justificando pues sé que nada de lo que diga borrara lo que paso, pero si de algo puedes estar completamente segura es que yo confió en ti mi ángel… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No lo haces Albert… no lo haces – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Si de verdad lo hicieras nada de esto hubiese pasado, no te habrías molestado por verme hablando con él, ni por enterarte de las cartas… tampoco te hubieses tensado cuando Jules te pidió permiso para bailar conmigo en el matrimonio de tu sobrino… no creas que no me di cuenta, lo hice… he llegado a conocerte muy bien y la verdad no comprendo porque eres así, si yo no te doy motivos… ¡Por Dios hasta he cambiado mi forma de ser para complacerte! – Exclamo llorando ahora sin reparos, ahogándose con los sollozos. – Sé que es mi decisión y que tú nunca me has pedido que lo haga… y seguramente ni te has dado cuenta de ello, te juro que nunca hubiese querido llegar a esto, pero ya no puedo callarlo mas… sencillamente no puedo – Expreso llorando.

- Mi vida perdóname… por favor Fran perdóname por ser tan miserable, yo jamás quise orillarte a todo esto, sé que desde que llegaste te has sentido presionada primero por la tía, por mi… también por Katherine, todo lo que ha pasado con tu familia… yo solo quería cuidar de ti y amarte, no quería que nada ni nadie te lastimase, termine haciéndolo yo y no te imaginas cuanto me he reprochado por ello… no quiero que cambies nunca Fransheska y muchos menos que te cohíbas por mi, si deseas retomar tu amistad con Jules Leblanc puedes hacerlo… salir y pasear sin que yo tenga que acompañarte también puedes, hacer las amistades que desees Fran, todo eso puedes hacerlo mi vida, te juro que no me negare y no estoy haciendo esto para reparar el daño que te hice o porque me estas obligando – Se apresuro a decir al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza dejando libre un suspiro, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos para verla a los ojos – Fran lo hago porque confió ciegamente en ti, no para demostrarte nada… es así princesa, por favor créeme, no llores… sabes que no soporto verte llorar, que de tu alegría depende la mía… solo quiero hacerte feliz Fransheska – Susurro limpiando las lagrimas de ella con sus pulgares y dándole un beso en la frente.

- Yo no necesito poner a prueba tu confianza Albert y no lo hare, pero si de verdad deseas formar una familia conmigo y tenerme a tu lado para toda la vida, debes entenderme y pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar, es demasiado fácil herir con solo una palabra cuando se ama y estas heridas muchas veces no llegan a sanar por completo… yo estoy dispuesta a dejar todo esto atrás, no te prometo olvidarlo pues nunca me ha gustado hacer promesas sobre cimientos de aires, pero eso si te aseguro que lo dejare guardado en un cajón… espero no tener que abrirlo dentro de algunos años para guardar algo mas; yo te amo, te adoro… pero no estoy dispuesta a soportar situaciones como estas, podemos tener problemas si, no pido que estemos libres de ellos… pero no quiero volver a pasar por esto, es estúpido Albert… no tiene sentido que amándonos como lo hacemos y habiéndonos entregado como lo hemos hecho estemos separados por una desconfianza y mas sino existen motivos para ello – Declaro mirándolo a los ojos dejándole en claro que hablaba en serio.

- Te juro que no te hare pasar por esto de nuevo Fran, de verdad perdóname por haberlo hecho… y toma mi palabra, quiero que sigas siendo esa chica maravillosa de la cual me enamore, la que regalaba sonrisas por doquier que le iluminaban el día a cualquiera… quiero ver tus ojos brillar de nuevo mi vida, no quiero encerrarte en un castillo donde nada mas pueda mirarte yo, eso terminaría marchitándote y jamás me perdonaría que algo así sucediese… te amo mi ángel, preciosa – Susurro contra los labios de ella mirándola a los ojos con intensidad – ¿Me dejas besarte? – Pidió ahogándose en ese gris brillante que adoraba.

Ella asintió en silencio perdida en ese azul maravilloso que tanto había extrañado durante estos días que habían sido una eternidad, llevo sus manos al pecho de rubio acariciándolo suavemente, al tiempo que Albert tomaba sus labios con suavidad, depositando besos lentos y cálidos, uno tras otro, acariciando con sus labios los de ella y después pasando su lengua por estos pidiéndole que le diese la libertad para tomar su boca por completo. Ella cedió abriéndola muy despacio haciendo que el ansia en él creciese al tiempo que le ofrecía su lengua solo segundos y después se alejaba llevando sus manos del pecho del joven hasta su nuca para acariciarla con suavidad y perderse en el cabello de él sintiéndolo estremecerse ante esa caricia.

El rubio también enredo sus manos en la espesa y sedosa cabellera castaña ejerciendo presión en esta para poder tomar la boca de su novia por completo ahogando los gemidos que ella dejaba libre, una de sus manos bajo acariciando todo el talle de la chica hasta llegar a su cintura moldeándola con suavidad y de allí se poso en la parte baja de su espalda para pegarla aun mas a su cuerpo y ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto de estos. Los besos fueron bajando su ritmo pues los padres de ella se encontraban en el lugar y podían aparecer en cualquier momento; se separaron con las miradas brillantes y de nuevo ambos sonreían, la conversación continuo unos minutos mas pero un poco mas calmados, él le pregunto por los sobres en su escritorio y ella le conto emocionada que eran las muestras de las invitaciones, debía escoger una y enviarlas de nuevo a la imprenta con la nueva fecha de la boda, también le conto que al fin la tela de su velo había llegado y que dentro de poco tendría el vestido listo. Albert la admiraba sonriente al ver como ella se entusiasmaba con cada detalle, ver ese brillo de nuevo en los ojos de Fransheska lo hacia sumamente feliz e internamente se prometía que lucharía cada día por hacer que siempre estuviese presente en ella. Después de una hora se encontraba en casa de la chica pues los padres de esta al enterarse de la reconcilian invitaron al rubio para que cenase con ellos y este con el deseo de compartir mas con su novia acepto gustoso.

* * *

_**Tocas un cuerpo, sientes su repetido temblor**__**  
**__**bajo tus dedos, el cálido transcurrir de la sangre.**__**  
**__**Recorres la estremecida tibieza,**__**  
**__**sus corporales sombras, su desvelado resplandor.**__**  
**__**No hay palabras. Tocas un cuerpo; un mundo**__**  
**__**llena ahora tus manos, empuja su destino.**__**  
**__**A través de tu pecho el tiempo pasa,**__**  
**__**golpea como un látigo junto a tus labios.**__**  
**__**Las horas, un instante se detienen**__**  
**__**y arrancas tu pequeña porción de eternidad.**__**  
**__**Fueron antes los nombres y las fechas,**__**  
**__**la historia clara, lúcida, de dos rostros distantes.**__**  
**__**Después, lo que llamas amor, quizá se torne forzada promesa,**__**  
**__**levantado muro pretendiendo encerrar,**__**  
**__**aquello que únicamente en libertad puede ganarse.**__**  
**__**No importa, ahora no importa.**__**  
**__**Tocas un cuerpo, en él te hundes,**__**  
**__**palpas la vida, real, común. No estás ya solo.**_

_**No hay palabras. Juan Luis Panero. **_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	156. Capitulo 47 parte 4

**Hola Chicas aquí les traigo el cap. disculpen la demora... se que siempre les salgo con lo mismo es que el trabajo me deja poco tiempo, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que nos dan tanto a mi hermana como a mi. **

**en el anterior Glaxy, si que se cacharon feo a la parejita y Candy que se moria de la verguenza no es para menos, espero y este sea de tu agrado. **

**Venecia: muchas gracias por seguir adelante y no abandonar la historia, nos alegra mucho que te guste y sobre todo muchas gracias por cada una de tus palabras. **

**Saludos; Feliz día!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 47**

**Parte 4**

La brisa de la tarde movía sus cabellos castaños con suavidad mientras su cuerpo lo hacia al compas del trote de su yegua, se había tomado el día para descansar un poco pues por estar huyendo de Albert y por ocupar sus pensamientos para no pensar en él, eso la habían llevado a atiborrarse de trabajo, en la ultima semana había encontrado a cinco clientes nuevos para los laboratorios, había ayudado a su padre con una nuevas formulas y hasta se encargo de la mayoría de los envíos pendientes, no solo en los Estados Unidos sino a otros países de América, eso sin mencionar que no había dejado de trabajar en los preparativos de su boda, pues aun molesta con el joven no pudo dejarlos de lado. Ahora su mirada se paseaba por el extenso paisaje ante sus ojos que se mostraba lleno de colores y luz, elevo la cara hacia el cielo cerrando los ojos; sentir esta paz que la embargaba la hacia tan feliz, los últimos días habían sido tan grises y fríos sin Albert, pero escuchar su voz esta mañana cuando la llamo temprano hizo que este día fuese hermoso desde el inicio, incluso cuando abrió sus ojos y encontró a su lado la hermosa muñeca que este le había regalado la hizo sonreír llena de felicidad, se abrazo a esta y dejo libre un gran suspiro; justo como el que acababa de liberar en este momento y después abrió los ojos parpadeando ante el choque de la luz.

- Selene… ¿Te gustaría galopar un rato? – Bajo para preguntarle a la yegua, esta movió la cabeza y ella dejo ver una amplia sonrisa.

Salió al galope sobre la hermosa yegua que le había regalado… Terry, aun el costaba llamarlo así, por eso muchas veces le decía hermano incluso delante de sus padres, la verdad era que lo extrañaba muchísimo y esperaba que todo estuviese bien con él y con Candy, ojala hubiesen recibido el telegrama donde les informaba que había retrasado la fecha de la boda, seria completamente feliz si ese día ellos estaban presentes. Después de una hora regresaba a la casa, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y se estaba muriendo de hambre, sus ojos se llenaron de luz al ver a su novio sentado en la terraza, dirigió a la yegua hasta este lugar y cuando estuvo cerca bajo de la misma con destreza dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio.

- No esperaba verte hoy – Menciono caminando hacia él mientras sujetaba las riendas del animal y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

- Vine para traerte esto – Indico mostrándole un sobre - ¿Cómo estas Selene? – Agrego observando que la yegua lucía distinta.

- ¿Un telegrama? ¡Candy y Terry! – Exclamo apenas lo recibió sin verificar que era de ellos, su novio le dedico una sonrisa asintiendo y al ver que posaba sus ojos de nuevo en el animal hablo – Esta embarazada, tiene cuatros meses… luce bellísima ¿No es así? – Inquirió con una gran sonrisa acariciando la crin y observándola.

- En realidad es de Candy, llego esta mañana y Ángela me la envió a la oficina de inmediato, estas realmente hermosa Selene… tendrás una cría pronto entonces – Señalo tomando asiento junto a su novia, quien se hallaba concentrada en abrir el sobre.

- Si… bueno es de Terry, la primera cría es de él y la segunda mía… aunque ya ustedes dos deben estar por recibir otra, Piedra de Luna esta en sus últimos meses… ¿Por qué no la abriste? – Pregunto desconcertada mirándolo.

- Quería que la leyéramos los dos… la verdad es que me da un poco de temor si no es lo que esperamos, ella estaba llena de esperanzas y también tenia miedo, ambos conocemos muy bien a Terry y su carácter no es nada fácil Fran – Contesto el rubio mirándola.

- Lo sé… pero estoy segura que ella lograra recuperarlo – Menciono posando sus ojos en la hoja que extendía ante ella y comenzó a leerla.

Londres, 12 de junio de 1922. 

Querido Albert, 

Te escribo para informarte que dentro de dos días salgo para América… en compañía de Terry y sus padres, recibimos su telegrama y no tengo palabras para agradecerte a ti y a Fran por pensar en nosotros, esperamos estar arribando a Nueva York el 10 de julio, tal vez un día antes. Hermano estoy muy feliz, realmente feliz y deseosa de compartir mi dicha con ustedes. 

Con mucho cariño tu hermana. 

Candice White Andley. **  
**

La chica se coloco de pie y comenzó a aplaudir emocionada, después se volvió para besar a Albert sentándose en las piernas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza; el rubio tenía la misma sonrisa de ella y la abrazaba lleno de felicidad, ella tomó el telegrama de nuevo para releerlo.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Estoy tan feliz Albert! – Exclamaba mirando la hoja.

- Esa Candy… son unos locos los dos, yo también estoy feliz que estén juntos al fin y que regresen para la boda – Menciono él con una sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

- Terry va a poder cumplir su promesa… también Candy, ella me dijo que lo traería de regreso ¡No puedo creerlo aun! Bueno yo siempre confié en su amor, pero las cosas parecían ser tan complicadas… sin embargo ella logro hacerlo, estoy tan feliz por ambos, no me gustaba ver a mi hermano triste… voy a poder tenerlo junto a mi el día mas importante de mi vida ¡No puedo ser mas feliz! – Indico abrazando al rubio.

– Yo lo sigo sintiendo así Albert, para mi sigue siendo mi hermano… sin importar que no llevemos la misma sangre, él fue tan maravilloso conmigo, estoy segura que desde donde Fabrizio se encuentre estará feliz por saberlo a mi lado… - Agrego y su voz se torno ronca por las emociones.

- Yo también estoy seguro de ello mi vida, tú también eres una hermana para Terry, él te quiere mucho… y no es necesario que exista un lazo sanguíneo, míranos a Candy y a mi, yo adoro a esa atolondrada, impulsiva y despistada pecosa… pecosa, recuerdo cuanto le molestaba que Terry la llamara así y él como para hacerla rabiar se lo decía una y otra vez, solo espero que no se peleen tanto como antes – Dijo divertido mirando los ojos grises.

- No lo creo… bueno eran adolescentes y seguro por ello se comportaban así, pero ahora son adultos y quizás él hasta haya olvidado llamarla de esa manera y haya entendido que no esta bien que lo haga… Terry no es un chiquillo – Expuso dándole un voto de confianza al joven.

- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro… ya veras cuando esos dos regresen, algo me dicen que tendremos de nuevo a la antigua Candy y el antiguo Terry de regreso y mas de uno temblaron con ese par… sobre todo la tía – Indico dejando libre una carcajada – Candy la va a volver loca de nuevo – Agrego en medio de esta.

- Parece que eso te divierte mucho… de verdad que algunas veces eres muy malo – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos y la sonrisa del rubio se hizo más amplia.

- No lo soy… solo digo la verdad y si, puedo ser malo, pero no mucho… a ti te puedo hacer muchas maldades – Señalo colocándose de pie con ella en brazos y lanzadora un par de veces como si fuese una niña de cinco años.

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert no! ¡Espera! – Gritaba entre asustada y divertida. - ¡Ya para! Por favor… mi vida, me vas a hacer caer – Agrego aferrándose al cuello de este.

- Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo – Pronuncio deteniéndose pero de inmediato amenazo con lanzarla de nuevo y ella ahogo un grito al ver que él sonreía abiertamente.

- Bájame ya… pareces un niño, no puedo creer que seas uno de los hombres mas influyentes, responsables y serios de este país… - Menciona cuando él la lanzo de nuevo - ¡Albert! ¡Mi vida ya! Por favor… tengo nauseas… - Suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Esta bien… pero solo porque no quiero recibir en la cara tu desayuno de esta mañana – Dijo divertido mientras la colocaba de pie frente a él.

- Muy gracioso… mejor no te hubiese advertido nada – Expuso mientras se doblaba para recoger el telegrama que había caído por sus juegos, pero cuando regresa sintió que todo se le movía y sus piernas se tornaron débiles, se llevo una mano a la cabeza cerrándolo los ojos y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se apoyo en el del rubio.

- ¡Fran! Amor… ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto él alarmado a verla completamente pálida.

- Yo… estoy bien… estoy bien, solo me maree – Contesto abriendo los ojos y parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su vista que se había oscurecido.

- ¿Segura? Amor mírame – Menciono él aun preocupado tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – Sera mejor que entremos a la casa y llamemos a un medico, estas muy pálida – Agrego observándola con cuidado.

- No es nada Albert, además mi padre es medico… - Dijo con una sonrisa apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él – De verdad amor estoy bien… esto fue una reacción de tus juegos, no te preocupes por favor… tal vez sea que ya es mediodía y no he almorzado, vamos a la casa y me acompañas – Indico dándole un beso y tomándole la mano para buscar a Selene.

Él aun estaba angustiado pero trato de relajarse, tomó las riendas de la yegua y junto a ella camino hasta los establos, después de entregársela a Sebastián para que la llevase a su cuadra y la alimentase, salieron del lugar y el rubio no lograba sacarse una idea de la cabeza, detuvo a Fransheska a medio camino y mirándola a los ojos se acerco a ella.

- Amor… ¿Seguro estas bien? – Pregunto y la chica asintió en silencio dedicándole una sonrisa, él dejo libre un suspiro y continuo - ¿Te has estado sintiendo así últimamente o es la primera vez que te ocurre? – Inquirió de nuevo acariciándole una mejilla.

- Apenas hoy, pero ya te dije que no es nada Albert… seguramente es porque la semana pasada estuve muy ocupada y no me alimentaba bien o cualquier otra tontería, todo esta bien amor de verdad – Susurro tomando los labios de este con suavidad acariciándole la espalda.

- No lo sé… me resulto un poco extraño, tú eres una mujer saludable mi vida… Fran… - Él no sabia como preguntarle lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, tomo aire y se armo de valor – ¿Mi vida todo esta bien?… es decir, no has notado nada diferente en tu cuerpo… no sé ¿Algún cambio en este o con tu…? – Intentaba preguntar cuando ella lo detuvo captando la idea de él.

- ¡No! No ha pasado nada… todo esta bien amor – Dejo ver una sonrisa ante la expresión mitad alivio y decepción de su novio, se acerco y le deposito un beso en los labios cargado de ternura–Todo ha sido normal desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, he sido regular en mis periodos… además yo he estado tomando unos tés que solían usar mis amigas casadas para cuidarse, se suponía que nos reuníamos para hablar de los días vividos en el colegio y ellas terminaban intercambiando recetas – Le explico mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Yo también tome precauciones para cuidarte mi vida… no te niego que la idea me tienta muchísimo y me haría inmensamente feliz, pero sé que todo debe ser a su momento, es nuestro secreto y ya falta poco para que deje de serlo… debo confesar que sentí una mezcla extraña de miedo y emoción al pensar que podías haberte estado embarazada Fran… nada mas de imaginarlo mi pecho se llena de felicidad – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Seria maravilloso mi vida… pero… llegaría al altar con mas de tres meses de embarazo y no creo que pueda disimularlo y menos con el vestido de novia – Indico con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, le acaricio el pecho con suavidad – Pero te prometo que después te daré todos los hijos que desees… tres, cuatro, cinco… seis - Enumero dándole besos – No importa cuantos sean, te los daré todos… sabes que quiero una familia numerosa, que sean muchos corriendo por todos lados y volviéndonos locos – Agrego llena de felicidad.

- Yo deseo lo mismo mi vida y nuestra Luna de Miel nos dará el tiempo idóneo para concebirlos, me muero por tener a un hermoso niño o una preciosa pequeñita entre mis brazos – Expuso emocionado rodeándola con sus brazos.

Ella se abrazo a él ofreciéndole sus labios para perderse en esos besos maravillosos que Albert le regalaba y la hacían volar, llenándose de esta calidez y seguridad que él le brinda, era tan perfecto, siempre cuidándola y pendiente de cada detalle, seguía rogando para que las tempestades se mantuviesen alejadas de ambos y poder ser tan felices como lo eran en este preciso momento, en medio de besos y caricias sublimes y apasionadas.

El puerto de Barranquilla les daba la bienvenida, Jules bajo y apenas llevaba unos pasos por el lugar para dirigirse al auto que los llevaría hasta el hotel y sentía que se ahogaría, el calor insoportable entro por sus pies y recorrió todo su cuerpo, sentía el sudor correr por su espalda mientras que por sus sienes dos hilos de sudor corrían los cuales retiro disimuladamente, pero apenas retiraba estos cuando por las patillas dos mas hacían su recorrido, el vapor en su cuerpo hasta cierto punto era insoportable, se sentía como un vegetal al vapor y solo llevaba un poco mas de media hora, mientras recorría con su mirada el lugar y se percato de que era el centro de atención de los transeúntes, tal vez ante su altura, ya que todos estaban por debajo de la estatura promedio de los estadounidenses, aunado a eso estaba su vestimenta, de pantalón de vestir, saco y camisa, en ese momento se agradeció el no haberse colocado la corbata, porque no podría dar un paso mas, seguro colapsaba a causa de una combustión.

- ¿Tiene calor francés? – Le pregunto uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba pero lo hacia con burla, pues sabia que evidentemente tenia calor, el joven solo elevo un poco la comisura derecha, para disimular las ganas que le dieron de matarlo en ese momento, menos mal que no era él quien llevaba el equipaje, porque llevar peso seria mucho peor y es que veía el auto que los esperaba demasiado lejos ya los latidos de su corazón descontrolados hacían eco en su cabeza y para colmo ahora dos de los cinco acompañantes se detuvieron en un puesto colorido, en realidad todo era muy colorido y la gente parecía que el calor no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, bueno es que ellos no vestían de la misma manera que él, las mujeres dejaban mucho al descubierto mas de una le regalaban sonrisas y no podía negar que estaban muy bien, tenían curvas por demás. – Cierra la boca, francés. – Le dijo uno de ellos, cuando miraba a una que paso con una falda que solo dejaba poco a la imaginación. – Mira que aquí en el puerto hay muchas moscas, no te vayas a tragar una. – Continuo el hombre y los demás soltaron las carcajadas uno de ellos le tendió algo y pudo ver como los otros lo tomaban por lo que los imito, llevándose el sorbete a los labios y probo una bebida realmente refrescante y con un sabor único, lo saboreo y una vez mas sorbía, sintiendo como el liquido renovaba su garganta seca.

- ¿Esto que es? - Pregunto, observando lo que tenia en su mano.

- Coco… agua de coco. – Le informo uno de ellos. – Buena… buenísima. – Continúo y Jules asintió en silencio. – Bueno si esto te parece bueno deja que pruebes el aguardiente. – Acoto sonriendo. – Ya veras todo lo que vas a comer… pero con unas cuantas pelaitas que te pongan a trabajar no te van a dejar engordar.

- ¿Pelaitas? – Pregunto Jules tratando de imitar el español sin saber a que se refería, pues este hombre hablaba en ingles pero también utilizaba algunas palabras en español.

- Mujeres, francés. – Le respondió cuando miraba a un chico que llevaba algo amarillo en una bandeja. – ¡Pelao ven acá! – Haciendo un ademan para que se acercara el joven emprendió una carrera y en un segundos estaba ahí, Jairo pidió uno de eso que tenia el chico lo preparo y se lo entrego. – Toma Jules. – Le dijo entregándoselo, el joven lo miro y este lo insto con una seña para que lo comiera, el joven coloco el cocó en la barra donde estaban y miraba como se lo comería cuando uno de los acompañantes tomo un pedazo y se lo llevo completo a la boca, Jules solo hizo lo mismo, los degusto y le pareció que era lo mas delicioso que había probado.

- ¿Esto que es? – Pregunto mientras masticaba y se llevaba otro a la boca.

- Mango... una fruta… al igual que el coco, frutas tropicales. – Explico.

- Es buenísimo. – Respondió llevándose otro pedazo, después de eso también le dieron a probar coco apenas consistente que lo sacaron del mismo al que él se le tomó el líquido. Después de eso subieron al auto y el cual los dejo en el hotel que estaba a orillas de la playa, Jules entro a su habitación de una blanco total, las puertas de cristales que daban balcón estaban abiertas agitando las cortinas y esto refresco su cara, se quito el saco y lo dejo caer sobre la cama, al igual que la camisa, quedando solo con la camisilla, la cual se encontraba húmeda a causa del sudor.

Se encamino al balcón y disfruto de una vista maravillosa, la cual lleno sus pulmones, el mar infinito ante él con esa fuerza que desprendía el sonido del viento hacia eco en sus oídos y la brisa mecía fuertemente sus cabellos, ya no tenia calor, solo una calidez que lo envolvía por completo, apoyo sus manos en la baranda del balcón apoyándose en esta y cerro los ojos extrañando que los brazos de Elisa cerraran su cintura y sentir su mejilla descansar sobre su espalda, ella, solo ella faltaba para que esto fuese su paraíso particular, comer mango y cocó con ella, robarlo de su boca seguramente tendrían mejor sabor.

Dejo libre un suspiro y abrió los ojos, perdiendo el verde gris en ese azul de varios tonos que el mar le brindaba, realmente esto era hermoso, él que se conocía toda la Riviera francesa no se comparaba con esto, era mucho mas hermoso, seguro las aguas serian realmente cálida, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo por lo que decidió dirigirse al baño, donde una ducha lo renovó un poco eliminando el sudor que había cubierto su cuerpo, después de casi una hora bajo el agua, enrollo una toalla en sus caderas y se dirigió donde habían dejado su maleta sobre un mueble de tres puestos de imitación de cuero blanco, la abrió y saco un pantalón del pijama el cual se coloco y se metió en la cama la misma era sumamente ancha, pero no lo suficientemente larga quedaba justo en esta, mas sin embargo era realmente cómoda y como se moría tener a Elisa en ese momento ahí, la brisa entraba a la habitación atontándolo por completo, tanto que no supo en que momento se quedo dormido. Los llamados a la puerta lo despertaron, abrió los ojos pesadamente y se incorporo quedando sentado al borde.

- Un momento. – Dijo con la voz aun ronca por las horas de descanso, se puso de pie y busco en la maleta una camisa la cual se coloco para dirigirse a la puerta, la cual abrió encontrándose a Pastrana.

- Son las cuatro y media de la tarde… te espero en el Lobby… eso si busca algo fresco que ponerte. – Le dijo sonriente.

- ¿Algo como que? ¿No nos íbamos dentro de dos días? – Le pregunto Jules, sin despertar del todo.

- Claro que nos vamos dentro de dos días. – Dijo y sin pedir permiso entro a la habitación la recorrió con la mirada y vio donde estaba la maleta de Jules. – Empezó a buscar entre las prendas. – Pero no te vas a quedar como un marica metido aquí en la habitación… allá afuera nos espera la fiesta... vas a saber lo que es una… ¿Qué es esta mierda? – Mirando el equipaje de Jules que revolvía de un lado a otro. – Puros trajes de sastres italianos y franceses… papá estas en Colombia no en Mónaco.

- Esa es la ropa que uso… no tengo mas informal, traje lo mas informal tal como me pediste Pastrana. – Le hizo saber, El hombre dejo libre una carcajada.

- No me quiero imaginar la de gala… ya te traigo algo. – Acoto dejando caer la tapa de la maleta y salió de la habitación, el joven dejo libre un suspiro, pues era imposible dialogar con estos hombres, al parecer nada lo tomaban en serio y eso que pensaba que Kellan era quien se tomaba las cosas a la ligera, pero estos le ganaron.

Después de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta, él estaba revisando algunas cosas en su equipaje las dejo de lado y se encamino a abrir y una vez mas Pastrana, aparecía entro dejando caer sobre la cama un pantalón blanco y una camisa manga corta con flores naranjas y verdes, Jules frunció en ceño ante los colores pero no dijo nada.

- Jules tengo que hacer unas cosas primero, tu prepárate y baja al lobby a las siete, aquí la noche es joven a las diez es que se pone la cosa buena. – El joven solo asintió en silencio.

- Esta bien a las siete. – Le dijo y Pastrana asintió en silencio con una gran sonrisa salió de la habitación, Jules se encamino al baño y se ducho nuevamente, se cocolo el pantalón, pero le quedaba muy corto, por lo que él mismo soltó una carcajada al verse, no tuvo mas opción que doblarlo hasta dejarlos por debajo de sus rodillas, se coloco la camisa y esta si le quedaba bien, pero cuando observo su imagen en el espejo, se horrorizo y se la quito como si esta tuviese alguna peste, esos colores no le gustaban, lo hacían verse ridículo, por lo que se dirigió a su equipaje y tomó una camisa blanca la cual dejo por fuera los cuatro botones iníciales, dejando el pecho al descubierto y las mangas las doblo hasta sus codos, al mirarse al espejo vio la gran diferencia, apenas eran las cinco y quince miro varias veces el reloj de la pared del baño pues el sol aun se encontraba en lo alto, fue a la maleta por un poco de perfume el cual busco en uno de los compartimientos, ahí se percato del cuaderno de dibujo que había traído para matar el tiempo, por lo que lo tomó y se dirigió al balcón rodo una de las sillas y la dejo a una distancia prudente de la pared se sentó y llevo los pies a uno de los pilares ahí los apoyo haciendo que la silla se adhiriera a la pared, solo sostenida en sus dos patas traseras mientras que las delanteras quedaban al aire, llevo el cuaderno a uno de sus muslos apoyándose en este y sus manos empezaron a eternizar ese atardecer maravilloso que se ponía ante él, un sol tan inmenso y naranja como nunca antes lo había visto, era la perfección ante sus ojos con una fuerza única, nada pasaba en vano hasta unas gaviotas quedaron plasmadas, todo, desde la baranda del balcón, pero algo faltaba, algo para ser el lugar mas envidiado en el universo, por lo que los trazos empezaron a darle vida a una silueta femenina sentada al borde del balcón, que le sonreía mientras lo admiraba dibujar a minutos cerraba los ojos para hacer los detalles del rostro de Elisa, esos que conocía a la perfección hasta se la imagino con un sencillo traje blanco a juego con todo lo que les rodeaba, el crepúsculo le anunciaba que el tiempo había pasado y que lo mas seguro es que serian entrada las siete, se puso de pie y se encamino, dándose cuenta de que estaba descalzo y que definitivamente sus zapatos no quedaban con la ropa que llevaba puesta y que así no saldría, pensó que debía hacer algo por lo que se fue sin colocarse ningún calzado a la habitación de al lado, le habían dicho que las seis habitaciones contiguas estarían ocupados por el equipo de trabajo que viajo con él eso que habían ido junto a Pastrana, llamo a la puerta y abrió Iván Manjares quien vestía un pantalón Beige y una camisa amarillo fuerte que cegó a Jules por segundos, al parecer estos colores eran los primordiales para los Colombianos.

- ¿Que paso francés? – Le pregunto sonriente.

- Iván no tengo calzado apropiado… - Hablaba Jules cuando el hombre dirigió la mirada a los pies del francés y lo detuvo.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerte los zapatos. – Le dijo y Jules encogió los hombros y los elevo a manera de que era obvio que no se colocaría sus zapatos. - ¿Cuánto calzas? – Le pregunto.

- 13 y medio. – Respondió.

- Mierda… aquí ninguno calza tanto… eso esta por el 47 calza colombiana - Le dijo algo preocupado y Jules ya había decidido que no saldría, pero la mirada de Manjares se ilumino al minuto. – Vamos a tu habitación. – Y ambos se encaminaron inmediatamente ya estando en esta le pidió prestado los zapatos al joven. – Regreso dentro de media hora.

- ¿Que vas hacer? – Le pregunto Jules al ver que salía con sus zapatos en mano.

- Tú espera aquí… ya veras. – Le dijo y salió, el joven se quedo sentando en la cama, después de quince minutos estaba acostado y no sabe cuanto tiempo paso tal vez veinte minutos mas, de seguro ya Pastrana lo estaría esperando, por fin alguien llamaba a la puerta, se puso de pie, se encamino a abrir, era Manjares quien regresaba con una bolsa donde traía sus zapatos y otros.

- Toma tuve que mandarlas a hacer… porque tampoco habían de esa calza me lo imagine por eso me lleve tus zapatos… recordé que cuando entrabamos al hotel vi el puesto. – Entregándole lo que le había traído.

- ¿Las mandaste hacer? – Le pregunto sonriente sin poder creérselo. – Me gustan, son iguales a las tuyas… ¿Cómo se les llama? – Le pregunto colocándoselas.

- Son abarcas… calzado de cuero y caucho… muy populares aquí… son tuyas te las puedes llevar a Chicago, aunque allá se te congelaran los pies… pero al menos de recuerdo.

- Gracias. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y pisándolas, le parecían bastante cómodas.

- Ves, listas en veinte minutos ni en parís mi hermano… esto aquí es calidad… ahora vamos que ya todos están esperándonos en el lobby, les dije que esperaran. – Ambos se encaminaron al lobby y al salir del hotel era como si hubiesen entrado a otro mundo, el bullicio de los transeúntes, la música, muchas personas caminaban descalzas con ropa de playa, caminaron unas cuadras y Jules nunca había visto lo que según Jairo eran puestos ambulantes de comida, gente en las orillas de las calles sentados y contando chiste se quedaron ahí unos minutos y al parecer eran muy buenos porque ellos reían.

Después de caminar un poco mas entraron a lugar donde una música muy alegre retumbaba, ellos dijeron que se llamaba vallenato y varias parejas lo bailaban muy animados mientras reían y tomaban, no esperaban terminar de bailar para ir por una copa, había mesas que bordeaban y una tarima pequeña que estaba alegremente adornada, todos se volvían a mirarlos y saludaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Pastrana los guio a otra parte del salón que era al aire libre solo estaba cercado hasta la mitad con madera, teniendo detrás el mar que refrescaba y Jules lo agradecido porque dentro estaba sudando nuevamente, había una parte que no estaba cercado seguramente para salir a la playa, apenas tomaban asiento cuando llego una joven y les dejo una botella y varios vasos de cristales pequeños.

- El primero hasta el fondo. – Dijo Iván mientras servía, todos los tomaron y chocaron los pequeños vasos Jules solo miraba e imitaba lo que ellos hacían, todo se llevaron el vaso a los labios y lo vaciaron de un trago, el francés hizo lo mismo y sintió el liquido correr por su garganta quemándola y dejándole una sensación de ardor, arrugo un poco la cara pero le gusto todo en este país tenia un sabor extraordinario. – ¿Bueno el aguardiente francés? - Pregunto al ver la cara de Jules.

Leblanc asintió en silencio aun saboreando el licor, después de media hora ya reía con ellos, los efectos del aguardiente eran positivos y el gusto en este aumentaba hasta la música le agradaba aun mas contagiándolo, Iván y Felipe bailaban con unas jóvenes mientras él observaba la destreza de los hombres al tocar los instrumentos, que Pastrana le dijo eran acordeón, caja y charrasca. Dos chicas se encaminaron hasta donde él estaba sentado y se ubicaron una a cada lado, las dos con la piel color canela y una dentadura perfectamente blanca, una cabello rizado y la otra con una cabellera sumamente lacia y brillante ambas de hebras negras como el ébano, una de ellas estaba generosamente favorecida en sus senos, la otra con una diminuta cintura ya que llevaba una falda blanca y una blusa amarrada debajo de sus pechos dejando al descubierto su torso el cual era adornado por una cadena de plata, él las admiro embelesado, sin lugar a duda el aguardiente le había hecho olvidar y todo fuera de ese lugar sencillamente no existía.

Pastrana que era el único que permanecía lo insto a que bailara con una de las chicas pero él se negó, estaba algo ebrio pero no tanto como para hacer el ridículo, el hombre no le insistió pues se volvió a la joven que había llegado hasta él y los besos entre estos no se hicieron esperar, seguidamente su mirada se dirigió a su pecho donde una de las chicas poso su mano y empezó a acariciarlo, la otra se acerco a su cuello y empezó a besarlo, tal vez serian las tres de la madrugada y unas cinco botellas se habían consumido ellos, Jules cerro la cintura de ambas acercándola mas a él sintiendo como los senos de una de las chicas rozaban sus costillas. Cerro los ojos ante la maravillosa sensación, pero esta se esfumo por la sonrisa que se estrello contra sus parpados, seguidamente de unos ojos marrones que lo desarmaban, se sintió miserable. – Abrió los ojos y sin decir una palabra se puso de pie dejando a las chicas sin poder coordinar, Pastrana se había ido con la otra mujer solo Jairo bailaba con otra en una esquina, salió caminando hacia la playa y empezó transitar por la orilla de esta, sintiendo la brisa fresca estrellarse contra sus mejillas y agitar con fuerza sus cabellos, se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y le esperaba una larga extensión de costa por recorrer.

- Perdóname Elisa… soy un maldito… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensado? No… no estaba pensando… lo primero que te prometí no hacer y es lo primero que hago… - Se decía mientras las olas que morían en la orilla bañaban sus pies, se detuvo y se dejo caer sentando se quito las abarcas y se quedo descalzo sintiendo el agua que llegaba a segundos y sin siquiera proponérselo unas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. – Todo fuese tan distinto si estuviese en este instante aquí conmigo… entraríamos al mar a esta hora y te haría el amor al movimiento de las olas y esperar abrazados el amanecer para ver tu rostro pintado de naranja ante el sol… eso seria perfecto. – Hablaba mientras observaba, después de un rato se puso nuevamente de pie y siguió caminando hasta que el Sol lo sorprendió en el horizonte y realmente era hermoso, al parecer aquí salía con mas fuerza y mas grande que en cualquier parte del mundo y sus destellos naranjas pintaban el mar, decidió regresar al hotel, lo cual hizo caminando, al llegar se dio un baño y se metió en la cama donde se quedo dormido en pocos minutos.

Las nauseas que lo asaltaron en medio del sueño lo hicieron que se pusiera de pie casi inmediatamente, pero al tocar suelo este se sacudió con fuerza, pues estaba realmente mareado y la cabeza le pesaba toneladas, por lo que fue a dar al piso, como pudo se puso de pie y corrió hasta el retrete devolviendo todo lo que recordaba había comido y lo que no.

- ¡Dios mío! Me voy a morir. – Apenas logro susurrar con la voz ronca y la garganta adolorida, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo del baño. – Se me explota la cabeza… ¿Que es esto? – Llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Nunca una resaca me había dado tan fuerte. – Logro decir esto cuando nuevamente su cuerpo devolvía apenas un poco de liquido pues no tenia nada que devolver y aun así las arqueadas lo sacudían, mientras pensaba que este era el peor de los castigos porque si había algo que él odiaba era vomitar, se puso de pie como pudo y en el lavabo se enjuago la boca, miro la hora y eran las dos de la tarde, se dirigió a la ducha y se quedo en esta por casi una hora, mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerlo. - Maldito Pastrana. – Susurro cuando las ganas de vomitar lo atacaron nuevamente, pero no había nada que vomitar, mas sin embargo un poco de líquido amarillo salía con un sabor extremadamente amargo, no era mas que la bilis, se calmo un poco, volvió a enjuagar su boca con el estomago ardiendo y se coloco una bata de baño sin siquiera secarse se encamino a la cama y se dejo caer pesadamente ahí se quedo pues cerraba los ojos y todo le daba vuelta, la debilidad en el cuerpo apenas le dejaba abrir los ojos. Sintió cuando llamaban a la puerta, por lo que desde la cama invito a pasar.

- Francés que nos vamos de playa… - Dijo enérgicamente, pero al ver que no tenia respuesta se aventuro a acercarse mas a la cama y a preguntar. - ¿Hey Jules… francés te pasa algo?

- Me estoy muriendo Jairo. – Susurro sin atreverse a abrir lo ojos.

- Mierda francés te gano el aguardiente. – Logro decir en medio de carcajadas. – Bueno eso se te pasa con agua de cocó… ya te envió una jarra y algo de comer, pero si te tomas un cerveza bien fría se te pasa.

- El agua de coco esta bien, no quiero ni una gota más de alcohol por favor… solo quiero irme a Chicago… este maldito calor me esta cocinando. – Dijo apenas abriendo los ojos.

- Está bien… solo agua de coco y ya veras te voy a enviar un bocachico frito con yuca… ensaladita y en menos de tres horas estarás como nuevo… - Sin dejar de reír. – No te preocupes por el calor mañana temprano nos vamos a Medallo allá es mas fresco.

- Eso espero. – Dijo con voz ronca ante las ganas de vomitar que lo atacaban nuevamente.

Jairo salió de la habitación y en media hora tenia en la habitación la comida que él había dicho y una jarra con agua de coco, la cual Jules se tomó en menos de veinte minutos, el almuerzo estuvo realmente delicioso y tal como dijo Jairo en tres horas estaba mucho mejor, por lo que volvió a dormir otro poco.

Flammy Hamilton no era de esas mujeres que se dejan llevar por el sentimentalismo, todo lo que tenia que ver con la debilidad personal podía irse al infierno, ha estado sola casi toda su vida, no tiene porque depender ahora de nadie, ni atarse o echarse a morir por ningún hombre, no era una oveja mas del rebaño, bien podía valerse por si misma.

La chica caminaba haciendo su rutina de supervisión a las enfermeras, buscando algún defecto para poder recriminarles y desahogar en ese regaño un poco su mal humor.

- Señorita Hamilton. – La llamo a sus espaldas una de las enfermeras pasantes, la morena se detuvo y giro lentamente sobre sus talones.

- Sabes que aun no tienes el acceso permitido a esta área. - Le hizo saber arrastrando las palabras y prácticamente atravesándola con la mirada. – Largo de aquí.

- Disculpe señorita Hamilton, se que no esta permitido, pero usted misma me ha pedido que le entregue inmediatamente la correspondencia que le llegue. – Acoto la joven con voz temblorosa. – Que cada hora puede llegarle información que es de vida o muerte para cualquier paciente, que siempre son una emergencia…

- Si… si ya lo sé. – La interrumpió.

- Aquí tiene. – Le entrego la joven con manos trémulas, para darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Flammy verifico el sobre de donde provenía y el remitente, levanto la mirada encontrándose sola en el largo pasillo, lo guardo en su bolsillo y prosiguió con su trabajo, aunque sentía el corazón latir rápidamente y una infinita ansiedad por leerlo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo, uno como nunca antes, ni siquiera entando en guerra atendiendo a pacientes había sentido este miedo inexplicable, mas no dejo su labor de lado, primero era lo profesional, lo personal podría esperar. Cuando termino de hacer el recorrido y de realizar algunos pedidos a los laboratorios, para abastecer los depósitos de medicamentos e implementos quirúrgicos, toda la faena había durado alrededor de dos horas, por fin se dirigió a su oficina, dentro de esta busco en su bolsillo el sobre y con la mirada en este se encamino a su escritorio, tomo asiento para luego dejar libre un suspiro y rasgo el papel, saco dentro del sobre una carta, pero también había un boleto el cual reviso y era con destino a América, el mismo indicaba hora y fecha de salida, el pasaje tembló en sus manos, pero antes de que este se escapara del agarre trémulo, lo deposito sobre el escritorio, mientras la sensación de lagrimas en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarla, desdoblo la hoja y se dispuso a leer.

**_Londres, Junio 1922 _**

**_Señorita Hamilton, espero y no siga molesta conmigo porque verdaderamente no me lo perdonaría, le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, analizando mejor las cosas y con cabeza fría, se que tiene toda la razón y no soy quien para imponerle absolutamente nada, usted tiene sus razones para no querer ir a América y las respeto, pero me gustaría saber si estando yo en ese continente existe al menos una razón para que venza sus miedos, se que tal vez me estoy tomando las cosas muy enserio y que solo se ha ofrecido a brindarme su compañía tal vez por lastima, quiero que sepa que no soy merecedora de ella, porque me siento sumamente capaz y mi autoestima esta en su lugar exacto aun siendo un lisiado, no es necesario que me ofrezca su cuerpo a cambio de que yo me sienta mejor, pero si por el contrario además de su cuerpo quiere ofrecerme verdaderamente su alma, si quiere ofrecerme sus días y noches, le pido acepte mi propuesta de acompañarnos, porque desde ya me estoy imaginando un fututo a su lado y se lo repito yo la ayudare a vencer el temor, no dejare que nada le haga daño por eso quiero que enfrente su pasado porque usted misma es quien se esta lastimando. _**

**_La estaré esperando en el puerto, si decide no venir respetare su decisión y cuando regrese, no puedo darle un tiempo estipulado de cuanto estaremos allá, porque como le dije, los padres de Fabrizio están en América y lo mas seguro es que no regresaremos hasta que este completamente sano, para cuando lo haga, seguirá contando con mi amistad, no crea que soy rencoroso aun cuando lo parezco, pero solo con mi amistad no podre ofrecer nada mas._**

****_**Manuelle Laroche.**  
_

El papel temblaba en las manos de Flammy y una lágrima salió de sus ojos que ni siquiera espabilaban pasando sin rozar el cristal de sus lentes y cayo estrellándose en el papel, arrugo la hoja en los extremos al apretar sus manos hasta que los nudillos se le tonaron blancos y los pálpitos de su corazón hacían que el pecho le doliese, sus mirada se perdió en las líneas, las cuales se le unieron unas con otras hasta hacerse sumamente borrosas, dándole paso al día que se entero del traslado de Fabrizio Di Carlo a América.

_**Flash Back.** _

Habían pasado quince minutos desde su hora de salida y aun revisaba las historias de algunos pacientes, las cuales enviaría a archivar, cuando por fin termino cerro la carpeta y la guardo en la gaveta de su escritorio, se puso de pie y se quito la bata medica tomó su bolso y la colgó en este como siempre hacia, apago la luz del escritorio y se encamino a la puerta le dio un ultimo vistazo percatándose de que todo estuviese en completo orden, apago la luz central y cerro la puerta, se despidió de la recepcionista y salió acomodándose el abrigó pues una suave llovizna caía, camino una cuadra, para tomar el taxi que la llevaría hasta su departamento, pasaron varios autos, cuando vio a través de estos al otro lado de la calle al teniente Manuelle Laroche, quien le sonreía, en realidad el gesto apenas se asomaba, pero esas eran sus mejores sonrisas, ella no pudo evitar llenarse de nervios y se recrimino por sentirse como una adolescente podía jurar que hasta estaba sonrojada, el calor en sus mejillas se lo hacían saber. Cruzo la calle y llego hasta donde el hombre la esperaba, la tomó por sorpresa pues cuando hablaron por teléfonos hace un par de días, no le había dicho que tenia planeado regresar, si lo hubiese sabido se habría colocado una vestimenta mas apropiada, al llegar hasta él lo miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar saludarlo con media sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes teniente.

- Buenas tardes señorita Hamilton. – Correspondió al saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin siquiera tocarla y sin mas palabras ella se dispuso a caminar a su lado mientras él se desplazaba en la silla de ruedas, cuatro cuadras, cuando llegaron a la casa de Manuelle, cerraron la puerta la jalo por la muñeca llevándola para sentarla en sus muslos sus bocas se unieron en besos voraces, que no cesaban despertando los nervios de todo el cuerpo, hicieron el amor, descansaron, hicieron el amor, Flammy cocino, cenaron, hicieron el amor, durmieron e hicieron el amor una vez mas.

Ella se encontraba acostada sobre el rubio, mientras delineaba con uno de sus dedos las cejas que apenas se apreciaban, mientras él la miraba sonriente y acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de la morena y el Sol calaba en la habitación, logrando que los cabellos rubios de Manuelle brillaran, pareciendo ser parte del astro.

- Nos vamos a América. – Dijo él al fin. – Quiero que venga con nosotros.

La morena en ese momento no pudo evitar tensarse y se retiro acostándose al lado clavando su mirada en un punto imaginario del techo de la habitación.

- No puedo ir… tengo trabajo. – Susurro.

Manuelle se coloco de medio lado apoyando el codo sobre la almohada y su cabeza la apoyo en su mano mientras admiraba a la joven.

- Van a trasladar a Fabrizio, su familia esta allá… sabe que su padre es dueño de los laboratorios… ellos van a buscar la manera de salvarlo… no puedo dejar a Marión sola con esto… no puedo darle la espalda a mi familia, Fabrizio es mi familia. – Acoto tranquilamente.

- No le estoy pidiendo que le de la espalda a su familia… créame lo comprendo. – Contesto sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Quiero que me acompañe… tal vez pueda adelantar sus vacaciones… total me ha dicho que nunca las ha tomado, no hay nada de malo en que quiera hacerlo ahora… es que no se cuanto tiempo vamos a estar allá… además usted es americana… ¿No le hace ilusión visitar su país? - Pregunto acariciándole uno de los hombros.

- No. – Respondió secamente.

- Se que no quiere regresar, seguro le ha pasado algo allá… pero siempre es bueno enfrentar los miedos, yo le comprare el pasaje… usted redacte la carta para pedir sus vacaciones. – Dijo admirando el perfil de la chica quien en ese momento se incorporo y se puso de pie, tomando del piso su vestido y empezó a vestirse ante la mirada sorprendida de Manuelle.

- No soy un maldito soldado raso al que le da ordenes teniente… he dicho no voy y no pienso hacerlo… no voy a ir América nunca. – Dijo sumamente molesta mientras las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, Manuelle se incorporo sentándose en la cama. – Así que no me imponga nada.

- No le estoy imponiendo nada… discúlpeme si no supe expresarme, no se porque el pánico de ir a su país. – Acoto el con el tono de voz serio.

- Porqué me he llevado seis años de mi vida estabilizarme… me ha costado mucho rehacer mi vida y olvidar… no es quien teniente para obligarme a retomar algo que no quiero… si he compartido algunas cosas con usted… es cierto pero eso no le da el derecho sobre mi. – Dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación y dejando a Manuelle sin coordinar, quien no podía entender, pensaba que el único intransigente era Fabrizio pero la señorita Hamilton era mucho peor.

**_Fin del Flash Back._**_**  
**_

La joven regreso de sus recuerdos y estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo, sus cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto se quito los lentes y llevo sus manos al rostro para sofocar los sollozos.

- No puedo… no puedo. – Se decía mientras negaba en con la cabeza. – No quiero… no es fácil para mi… lo siento teniente, de verdad lo siento… pero no voy a regresar a América hay heridas que no terminan de cicatrizar, pero tampoco quiero reabrirlas, prefiero seguir con mi vida como la he llevado hasta ahora, prefiero seguir sola y si su condición para estar a su lado es que viaje a América, seguiré con mi gato en mi apartamento, seguiré con Sensei hasta que muera… después comprare otro gato y así hasta que sea algún gato quien me vea morir… pero no voy a volver a América. – Acoto mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

La fachada del St Bartholomew's Hospital le daba la bienvenida, el auto se estaciono y Antonella bajo llevando consigo una caja hermosamente decorada en colores rosado y dorado la cual contenía un crumble de manzana completo para Marión, algo en la joven había logrado que se interesara en ella y ahora que estaba a unos pasos de la recepción sentía una sensación extraña, tanto que su corazón se descontrolo y sus latidos golpeaban con fuerza contra su pecho, era como si debiera conocerla un poco más, pero sobre todo prestarle su ayuda para que su esposo mejorara, tal vez al verla tan joven, con un hijo y otro en camino la angustiaron un poco, ella no tuvo hijos aunque una sola vez en la vida los quiso, aun cuando pensaba que era una locura, estaba dispuesta a ser madre a ofrecerle a un niño un hijo, pero todo se vino abajo de la noche a la mañana, para ella todo paso así de rápido. Llego a la recepción y coloco con mucho cuidado sobre la barra la caja.

- Buenos días por favor con la señora Marión. – Pregunto la mujer con tono amable, mientras una batalla emociones se desataba dentro, se sentía nerviosa pero esto se lo adjudico a que se sentía avergonzada con Marión por no haber venido al día siguiente como le había prometido, todo por culpa de Adriano que quiso agilizar la compra de las acciones en la cadena hotelera, el hombre la estaba ayudando con los negocios y hasta ahora la había asesorado positivamente, muchas veces quisiera entregarse a él, darle una oportunidad y aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio que este le ha hecho en varias oportunidades, pero es que ella aun no se atreve a dar ese paso, había algo en ella que no permitía entregarse y se decía que era ridículo, pero era sensación es mucho mas fuerte y menos aceptaría estando en Londres reviviendo tantos recuerdos, tanto que cuando se quedaba en el Savoy siempre pedía la misma habitación.

- ¿Marión? – Pregunto la enfermera observando a la elegante dama.

- Si la joven rubia… delgada que parece una adolescente… ella me dijo que estaba aquí porque su esposo está enfermo. – Acoto Antonella dando las características por las cuales conocía a la chica.

- Si… si, espere un momento. – Le dijo la joven y salió de la recepción. – Es que apenas tomó turno, déjeme y busco a una de las enfermeras para que la lleve hasta la habitación. – La joven se alejó, mientras Antonella la seguía con la mirada, pudo ver como la joven interceptaba a otra y la traía consigo. – Kathie, lleva por favor a la habitación donde esta el esposo de Marión. – Acoto la recepcionista dirigiéndose a la enfermera quien asintió en silencio.

- Sígame por favor. – Pidió la joven y Antonella tomo la caja y se encamino mientras se encaminaban su mirada se recorría el hospital. – ¿Es usted familiar del esposo de Marión? – Pregunto la joven estando en el ascensor.

- ¿Disculpe? – Inquirió la mujer interesándose en lo que la enfermera le decía y que no escucho por estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Le preguntaba que si usted es familiar de Fabrizio Di Carlo… del esposo de Marión? – Pregunto la joven con media sonrisa. Antonella sintió caer por un acantilado, todo le daba vuelta y tuvo que descansar su cuerpo en la rejilla del ascensor, sus manos empezaron a temblar y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para que la caja no terminara en el suelo, apenas logro negar perceptiblemente, mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se cubría de una capa de sudor frio y se obligaba a sonreír. – Disculpe es que pensé que era alguna tía del joven, pues como últimamente ha venido tanta gente a visitarlo, hasta algunos militares seguro compañeros de él cuando estuvo en la guerra, también vinieron algunas personas de Francia, creo que compañeros de trabajo… algo así me dijo Marión hace un par de días… me alegro mucho por ellos, gracias a Dios Fabrizio logro superar las complicaciones... – Hablaba la joven saliendo del ascensor y encaminándola por el pasillo, mientras Antonella apenas si podía seguirla ante el temblor en sus piernas y trataba de asimilar lo que la chica le estaba contando, cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación la puerta se encontraba abierta y dos enfermeras mas doblaban las sabanas y las colocaban en la cama. – ¿Y Fabrizio? – Pregunto la chica desconcertada al encontrarse la habitación vacía.

- Se lo llevaron… lo trasladaron. – Respondieron la jóvenes.

- Pero si era el jueves. – Dijo la joven sorprendida.

- Es que el barco salía hoy, eso lo dijeron hace dos días pero como ayer fue tu día libre. – Le dijo una saliendo con las sabanas en las mano y encima de estas llevaba un abrigo. – Por lo que se lo llevaron en la mañana.

Antonella sentía las lagrimas arder en sus ojos pues era muy confuso todo, porque Fabrizio Di Carlo, según estas mujeres vive en Francia y por lo que le dijo a ella Marión tiene un niño de cinco años, entonces esto era realmente absurdo, no podía ser el mismo, seguro era una casualidad, pero también había estado en la guerra y se perdió en sus recuerdos en cuando por fin acepto la realidad hace cinco meses.

_**Flash Back.**  
_

Había ido a visitar a Eva en su mansión en Florencia y a llevarle algunas cosas que sabia la mujer necesitaba, para cuando llego su habitación ya estaba preparada por lo que paso directamente a descansar, después de conversar con ella y decirle que se quedaría en por cinco días, pues el viaje había sido agotador y no quería viajar al día siguiente, que se tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones y que mejor hacerlo que en la tranquilidad de su casa, además que tenia que llevar consigo unos documentos los cuales debería buscar con calma porque lo mas seguro es que estaban en el ático, junto a todos los demás.

Durmió toda la tarde y después de un baño de sentirse con las energías renovadas, se vistió cómodamente, decidió subir al ático, al entrar en este se percato que tenia mucho tiempo sin ser visitado por el polvo que reinaba, al menos las luces funcionaban se dijo al tiempo que tomaba unas cajas y las colocaba en el suelo, se sentó en medio de tres cajas y empezó a sacar carpetas buscando los documentos que necesitaba, pero estos no aparecían y se sentía cansada tal vez ya llevaba horas en la tarea, pero debía encontrar ese contrato, saco una carpeta y de esta salió una foto, al cual cayo de cara al piso la tomo y su mirada gris se perdió en esta y las lagrima inundaron sus ojos, pues después de tanto tiempo, cuando pasaba al menos días sin pensarlo, creía que se había deshecho de todo, que las cartas algunas se habrían desintegrado en el fondo del lago y las otras estaban guardadas donde no las encontraría por casualidad al igual que el anillo, pero esta foto, se le escapo y ahora la mata.

Estaban en el jardín mientras él la ayudaba con algunos materos, pues sabia cuanto le gustaban las flores y que ella misma era quien las mantenía, por lo que siempre estaba dispuesto a colaborar y pasar horas con ella en este lugar, ese día le pidió a Federico que les tomara unas fotografía ella no quería pero como siempre él logro convencerla y ahí estaba junto a ella con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor y mirándola con ese amor y ternura que solo él poseía.

Abrió la carpeta y se encontró con las demás, otra donde él salía dándole un beso pero como ella abrió la boca para dejar libre una carcajada, pareciera que quisiera comérselo y se veía realmente chistosa. – Antonella se limpio rápidamente una lágrima y paso a la siguiente fotografía.

Estaba Fabrizio parado detrás de ella cerrándole la cintura y aunque solo tenia quince años era mas alto mas sin embargo estaba besándole el cuello mientras Antonella le acariciaba los ante brazos que descansaban en su cintura y la siguiente los mostraba a ambos frente a frente Fabrizio le colocaba una rosa en el cabello entre este y la oreja y ella cerraba con sus brazos la cintura de él y lo miraba a los ojos eso de los que se enamoro, esos que lograron cautivarla siendo un niño y que la enamoro aun mas con la inteligencia y madurez que mostraba para su edad. – Se llevo la mano a la boca para sofocar un sollozo ante los recuerdos que la torturaban y por mas que quiso no pudo evitar llorar abiertamente.

En ese momento entro Eva quien le traía un te para que su patrona se relajara un poco, pero solo la encontró envuelta en recuerdos y dolor, coloco la taza con el liquido humeante sobre una mesa vieja y se encamino hasta Antonella poniéndose a su altura abrazándola y por los hombros, mientras miraba las fotografías en el suelo.

- Cálmese señora… tranquila. – Le decía la anciana con voz temblorosa, mientras frotaba uno de sus hombros para tratar de reconfortarla un poco.

- Fui una estúpida Eva… lo extraño tanto… me estoy poniendo vieja y estoy sola… sola, si solo… si solo yo… es que ya no fue el mismo… yo lo perdí cuando decidí irme… cuando regreso ya no era el mismo y yo quería que lo fuera… quería…. – Apenas los sollozos la dejaban hablar mientras se aferraba al abrazo de su nana y ama de llaves.

- Usted quería señora y eso es lo que la mantuvo ciega, sabe perfectamente que no fue el mismo, usted lo conoció como nadie… - Decía la mujer sin poder evitar llorar, pero tratando de instar a Antonella a que por fin dejara caer esa venda que la mantenía cegada.

Antonella se separo un poco del abrazo y llevo una de sus manos temblorosas a los labios de Eva para callarla, la miro a los ojos mientras que los de ella reflejaban miedo.

- Sshhh. – Para que la anciana no hablara. – No… no lo digas… por favor Eva… Eva… no lo pienses… - Le suplicaba mientras seguía llorando, pero la mujer ya estaba cansada de que su patrona se siguiese lastimando de esa manera, por lo que se quito los dedos de la boca y hablo.

- Señora usted lo sabe… sabe que no es el mismo, no se lo niegue mas, usted misma me lo dijo, cuando el otro joven paso la primera noche aquí usted me lo dijo, porque ahora lo niega… me dijo que habían cosas distintas tanto físicas como sentimentales… - Trataba de hablar, pero la mujer intervenía.

- Cállate Eva, por favor… por favor no me hagas esto, tu no… - Hablaba pero el ama de llaves una vez mas la detenía.

- Señora es que usted prefiere engañarse a aceptar la verdad… y sabe cual es la verdad… - Dijo la mujer llorando. – Usted lo sabe, ese joven solo vino a decepcionarla y usted así lo acepto, por miedo, por culpa, pero no es justo que acepte que alguien mas enlode el amor que el niño Fabrizio le tenia, por no aceptar que él no regreso de la guerra, que otro venga a querer llenarla de te amo vacíos, no puede cambiarlos por los del niño, los te amo de él traían consigo su alma… y es mejor que conserve esos te amo y aceptar la verdad a que destruyan el ideal que tiene del joven Fabrizio, ese que la quiso de verdad hasta el ultimo momento… - Antonella la detuvo una vez mas.

- Es que fue mi culpa… yo lo mate… - Dejo libre un sollozo que sacaba a relucir todo el dolor guardado y toda la mentira que se había auto impuesto. – Yo mate lo que mas he querido en mi vida, lo que mas me ha querido… yo hice todo por nada… por nada… porque no salieron las cosas como esperaba, porque yo pensé… pensé… no dormía pensando en que no me importaba yo lo iba a terminar de criar, yo le pagaría todo, pero tampoco podría alejarlo de su familia, aun era muy niño, no podía alejarlo de sus padre, maldita la hora en que decidí reunirme con Luciano… yo no debí ir o no ser tan cobarde… sé que él no tiene culpa, fui yo quien tomo la decisión, fui yo quien decidió dejarlo, pero es que no… no podía permitir que sacrificara su sueño de ser abogado por estar a mi lado, tenia un futuro por delante, un futuro brillante… y quise yo misma pagarle los estudios, pero Luciano no me lo hubiese perdonado porque él quería que su hijo fuese medico y no se porque Fabrizio no me lo había dicho, tal vez hubiese sabido como lidiar con eso y yo no sé que hubiese hecho… él adoraba a su madre… Eva yo no se lo iba a quitar, yo… mírame, mírame soy una mujer de treinta y cuatro años y él apenas tuviese veintitrés, yo no tenia derecho a amarrarlo a mi lado - Hablaba ahoga en llanto.

- Pero él de verdad la quería señora… la amaba. – Le dijo la mujer, en un susurro.

- Y lo se… yo lo se, pero no quería que ese amor un día dejara de existir… que me viera vieja… y me dijera por ti abandone a mi familia… no… no. – Decía sin dejar de llorar y todo su cuerpo convulsionaba ante el llanto. – Que se sacrificara por mis sentimientos, yo me enamore de un niño como si yo también lo fuese cuando no fue así, ya mi tiempo había pasado.

- No… no señora usted se enamoro porque nunca lo había hecho y el joven lo estaba también, se que él no la hubiese abandonado los años me han enseñado a conocer a las personas. – Hablaba Eva acunando el rostro de Antonella mientras le limpiaba con los pulgares las lágrimas. – ¿Por que mejor no averigua donde esta? Y así le pide el perdón que tanto necesita, se sincera con él, pregúntele al señor Di Carlo él sabe la verdad es el único que puede darle una respuesta. – Mientras las miraba a los ojos y un tono de voz colmado de ternura.

Dos días después Antonella partía a Francia, sabia que Luciano Di Carlo no le daría ninguna información, por lo que ella misma lo averiguaría, según la carta que Fabrizio le envió a Antonella con el nombre de Richard Macbeth daría con la tumba de ese soldado, mas de una semana en los registro y casi una fortuna para que esto lo aligeraran, le informaron que Richard Macbeth se encontraba en Doullens y que este había resultado muerto en un bombardeo de uno de los hospitales de esa ciudad, mas de un alto militar se ofreció a acompañarla, debido a la belleza de la mujer que hechizaba a todo hombre a su paso, a pesar de estar algo descuidada por los días de búsqueda y el dolor de confirmar esa verdad que le termino de destrozar el alma cuando le mostraron una fotografía en los registro militares y tal como le dijo en la carta a Eva se veía mas relleno seguramente por la falta de cabello, pero lo que le dolió fue mirar sus ojos, estos se veían realmente tristes y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no llorar delante el teniente que le ofrecía la información.

Cuando por fin llego al cementerio le pidió al militar que la acompaño que la esperase en el vehículo y se adentro al campo santo llego hasta rápidamente gracias a las instrucciones del hombre, llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas blancas, se percato de que la lapida se encontraba sumamente cuidada y mantenía algunos presentes, entre estos un constitución italiana, tal vez alguien la mantenía así y las palabras de Eva retumbaron en su cabeza, tenia razón Luciano sabia la verdad, seguro él es quien paga para que la mantengan en optimas condiciones. Se coloco de cuclillas y coloco las rosas para después repasar con sus dedos el nombre de Richard Macbeth y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, mientras trataba de pedir entre estos perdón y muchas veces desear poder intercambiar lugares, sabia que era la mayor culpable y que aun no sabe como los padres de él después de lo que hizo la aceptaron nuevamente y sobre todo como ella perdonarse por haberlo comparado con alguien mas por temor a aceptar esta verdad tan dolorosa, mientras que en una parte de su mente que se hacia espacio entre el dolor y la culpa gritaba el porque del parecido, porque Fabrizio nunca le comento de que tuviese algún familiar tan similar a él, esa parte de conciencia que le decía que era imposible, porque podían pasar por hermanos gemelos, algunas diferencias que ella conocía a la perfección, Fabrizio tenia en sus hombros y espalda muchos lunares, mientras que el otro eran pecas pocas, casi invisibles, pero eso era una de las diferencias, el color de los ojos, siempre se engañaba diciendo que con los años estos pueden cambiar de color, así mil y una escusa, mas de una vez este evadía el tema cuando hablaba del pasado y le daba como explicación de que lo que vivió en la guerra fue muy fuerte, pero en realidad parecía como si no recordara nada de lo vivido junto a ella y no le creía que solo quería olvidar el pasado.

Después de casi una hora en el lugar decidió marcharse y tratar de retomar su vida, tal como la llevaba hasta ahora, sumida entre negocios engordando las cuentas que su marido le dejo, sin saber para quien porque no tenia ningún hijo a quien dejárselas y sabría que ya no los tendría porque cuando tuvo deseos de tenerlo todo se le vino abajo, sus hijos serian los que Fabrizio quería ofrecerle y este ya no podría, sabia que moriría sin saber lo que es ser madre, por no aceptar y arriesgarse cuando tuvo la oportunidad, todo por el que dirán, mas cuando ella tenia la posición y el dinero para callar a Italia completa si se le daba la gana.  
_  
__**  
**__**Fin del Flash Back. **_

- Disculpe señora. – Le hablo la mujer que llevaba las sábanas sacándola de sus pensamientos, Antonella solo asintió en silencio pues se le era imposible hablar ante la marea de sentimientos. – Esto se le olvido a Marión es del niño. – Entregándole un abrigo de Joshua, mostrándole una amable sonrisa.

La italiana lo tomo con manos temblorosas clavando sus pupilas en la pequeña prenda de lana azul cobalto y esta era otra señal, pues era el color favorito de Fabrizio, le entrego la caja a una de las jóvenes que se ofrecieron a ayudarla, para después llevárselo a la nariz cerro los ojos y el aroma en este hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, por lo que abrió los ojos de golpe y sin siquiera dar las gracias, pues no tenia cabeza para nada mas, que para saber que ese olor ella lo había sentido antes, se dio media vuelta y prácticamente corriendo se dirigió al ascensor con abrigo en mano, al bajar subió al auto que aun la esperaba y le pidió que le llevase lo mas rápido posible al puerto.

* * *

_**Dime, «¿por qué es ese llanto?»**__**  
**__**«Por una ilusión perdida,**__**  
**__**por una reciente herida,**__**  
**__**por un nuevo desencanto...»**___

___**«Pues no llores más... y olvida»**___

___**«¿Porqué lloras, flor de flores?»**__**  
**__**«Porque él era dueño mío,**__**  
**__**el que me hablaba de amores,**__**  
**__**me hiere con desvío...»**___

___**«Pues olvídalo... y no llores.»**___

___**«¿Porqué sollozas ahora?»**__**  
**__**«¡Ay! Ya no alumbra la aurora**__**  
**__**ni dará flores mi huerto...**__**  
**__**Lloro por mi niño muerto...»**___

___**«Pues, no lo olvides... y llora».**___

___**Dolor de dolores... Serafín y Joaquín Álvarez Quintero. **_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	157. Capitulo 48

_**Capítulo 48**_

_**El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato**_

_**Y te desploma porque sí.**_

El equipo médico que lo había atendido durante su estancia en el St Bartholomew's Hospital de Londres fue el mismo encargado de trasladarlo hasta el puerto de Southampton, junto con los que el duque de Grandchester había dispuesto para el traslado de Gran Bretaña a América, este había estudiado en una semana el caso del joven, se habían familiarizado con el paciente, estaba integrado por seis personas, un doctor ruso, dos ingleses y tres enfermeras una de ellas francesa, el camarote estaba acondicionado con todos los equipos necesarios y más, implementaron hasta un pabellón, por si las cosas se complicaban y había que intervenirlo de emergencia, reservas de sangre, logrando con esto que el traslado fuese seguro para el paciente, estando en mejores condiciones que hasta el mismo hospital en Londres.

El ingreso al transatlántico se hizo con dos horas de anticipación para evitar el flujo de personas en el mismo y poder instalar al paciente con todo el cuidado que este ameritaba, el cual llevo alrededor de una hora, Marión regreso al puerto después de verificar, que su esposo quedase al cuidado de las enfermeras, donde estaba Manuelle con Joshua en las piernas, hablando con el teniente Pétain y su esposa, mientras el duque de Grandchester caminaba de un lado a otro dando órdenes, aun cuando ya no había nada que ordenar porque el joven estaba bajo cuidado médico.

El frio los calaba cada vez más, por lo que la joven no quiso hacer la despedida más larga, además el niño a momentos temblaba, pero él no quería subir al barco, el doctor Gilbert sorprendió a Joshua regalándole la colección completa de los hermanos Grimm, además de unos rompecabezas y una pelota, él pequeño se lanzó a los brazos del hombre brindándole un abrazo para agradecerle, el hombre lo recibió gustoso, para después despedirse de Marión y Manuelle pidiéndole que cuando Fabrizio estuviese completamente sano, los visitara, después de eso subió a la ambulancia que llevaba de regreso al hospital al equipo médico que ahí lo atendió. Uno de los reservas del teniente Pétain tomó la caja donde estaban los regalos del doctor y los llevo hasta el camarote que el niño compartía con su madre, mientras Marión, Manuelle y Joshua se despedían de Philippe Pétain y Eugénie, los ojos de todos brillaban ante los sentimientos de alejarse, pues sin duda se habían convertido en una familia.

- Abuelo… - Dijo el pequeño rompiendo en llanto, aferrándose al cuello del hombre. – Ven con nosotros… abuela por favor acompáñennos. – Mirando a la mujer quien dejo libre unas lágrimas mientras limpiaba las del niño que se encontraba en los brazos de su esposo. – Yo no quiero que se queden. – Dijo llorando.

- Mi chiquito, no podemos ir tu abuelo tiene cosas importantes que hacer, no puede dejar el trabajo. – Le dijo la mujer con voz dulce.

- Abuelo… no importa el señor duque te dará trabajo… - Dijo llevando las manos a las mejillas del hombre y mirándolo a los ojos mientras las palabras salían entre llanto cargado de sentimiento.

- Joshua ven… ellos no pueden ir. – Intervino Manuelle tendiéndole los brazos, Pétain le dio un beso en la frente y se lo entrego al rubio pero el niño no quería soltarse del hombre.

- No… no abuelo… yo te quiero… abuelo. – Le pedía, pero Manuelle termino por quitárselo, Marión al ver la situación solo se abrazó rápidamente al hombre y a su esposa, despidiéndose, ellos le dieron la bendición y prometiendo mantener contacto mediante correspondencia, para después tomar al niño y llevárselo quien mientras su madre lo llevaba en brazos el extendía los brazos llamando a los abuelos, como el cariñosamente los llamaba, Richard Grandchester se percató de la situación y supo que el príncipe estaba por marcharse, por lo que se acercó hasta este y le dio las gracias, sin aun poder creer que Fabrizio Di Carlo estuvo todo este tiempo relacionado con un hombre que él conocía, tal vez si hubiese visitado a Philippe Pétain, habrían sabido de la existencia del joven desde hace mucho o si al menos hubiese asistido a esas visitas que le hicieron a los tenientes dados de baja y que tuvieron una participación importante durante la guerra habría conocido personalmente a Manuelle Laroche, ya había escuchado de él durante su desempeño en el frente francés, pero nunca se percató de ir hasta su casa, pensar que estuvo cerca de dar hace mucho tiempo con el hijo de Luciano y las oportunidades simplemente las dejo pasar.

Marión estaba en el camarote y logro que el niño se quedara dormido de tanto llorar, después de eso ella fue hasta el baño para ducharse, cambiarse y pasar al camarote de su esposo, el teniente termino por irse, no antes que uno de los reservas dejara a Manuelle en la cubierta quien observaba todo el puerto desde ahí, Carter pensaba dejarlo en su camarote, pero este prefirió que lo dejase ahí, paseando su mirada por el lugar.

Por petición de su padre ellos salieron una hora después hasta el puerto de Southampton, para evitar un encuentro con la familia de Fabrizio Di Carlo que pudiese perturbarlos, aunque Terry le había prometido a sus padres y a Candy que esperaría, el tiempo cada vez le parecía mas lento, ya deseaba encontrarse con este joven y comprobar con sus propios ojos todo eso que los demás decían. La rubia se había encargado de distraerlo pidiéndole pasear por Londres, visitando todos esos lugares en los cuales compartieron años atrás, recordando esa maravillosa época de sus vidas y haciendo planes para volver en cuanto se casasen, había decidido pasar la Luna de Miel en Escocia… o como le hizo saber él para continuarla. Los autos se detuvieron en el área reservada para las personas mas influyentes del país, evidentemente su padre se encontraba entre estos, sin mencionar que era el dueño de la línea a la cual pertenecía el trasatlántico que los llevaría a América y también de parte del puerto; Richard se acerco hasta estos acompañados por sus guardaespaldas, abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano a Eleonor, el castaño bajo y le extendió la mano a su novia para ayudarla, ella lo hizo con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en sus labios, él respondió con el mismo gesto y enfoco su mirada en el barco algo en este hizo que su sonrisa se hiciese mas amplia, se volvió para mirar a Candy con la mirada brillante.

- Mira el nombre del barco pecosa – Susurro observando la reacción de la chica.

- ¡El Mauritania! – Exclamo ella emocionada posando sus ojos en este – No lo puedo creer, no había viajado en este desde aquella vez cuando fui a Londres… cuando nos conocimos – Indico mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Yo tampoco… creo que es una maravillosa coincidencia y todo seria extraordinario si no tuviésemos a mi padre pendiente de cada paso que damos día y noche, más que duque parece parte de la guardia real ahora – Susurro al oído de ella, quien tuvo que contener una carcajada.

- Bueno, tenemos un mes señor Grandchester… y siempre hemos sido buenos para romper las reglas y escaparnos de nuestros dormitorios – Dijo ella en el mismo tono acariciándole la espalda y mirándolo a los ojos.

Terry le regalo esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y aprovecho que sus padres estaba con sus hermanos para darle un beso en los labios, que fue mas que los simples roces que le estaban permitidos a los miembros de la realeza en público, ahora con eso que era Conde de Wallingford… al menos en Europa; por petición del mismo Jorge V quien aún no podía creer lo de su resurrección como denomino su regreso, cuando su padre lo visito para anunciarle que se tomaría algunos meses más para solucionar todo esto y lo había obligado a ir con él… esa era otra de las razones por las cuales estaba desesperado por pisar el continente americano, él jamás había gustado de eso de los títulos y demás obligaciones relacionadas con la monarquía y no empezaría a aceptarlas en este momento; ahora menos que nunca pues deseaba ser más libre de lo que fue antes, completamente libre para empezar una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amaba. Se separo de Candy muy despacio ronzándole los labios dos veces mas, acariciándole la mejilla, sonriendo tal como lo hacia ella y ofreciéndole su brazo para abordar el barco, llenándose de esperanza y felicidad.

Manuelle pudo ver desde el lugar donde se encontraba, al duque de Grandchester junto a dos de sus guardaespaldas acercarse a cinco autos con el escudo del ducado, de uno de ellos bajaron tres personas, las esposa del hombre que ya conocía, el hijo de Richard Grandchester y una joven rubia, alta, delgada y muy elegante quien fue ayudada por el castaño; su mirada se enfocó en este y si no es porque sabe que su cuñado se encuentra en una cama en estado de coma, podría jurar que es Fabrizio quien se encuentra junto a esa dama, al parecer eran prometidos o esposos, por la forma en como se miraban e intercambiaban sonrisas, en este gesto no tenían mucho en común, pero por lo demás eran realmente parecidos, la contextura, cierto aire al caminar, solo que este lo hace un poco más rígido, sabe que él duque no le ha dicho todo lo que encierra su interés en cuanto al traslado de Fabrizio, pues las veces que ha hablado del tema el lenguaje corporal del hombre lo delataba, aunque eran pocos, lo que no sabe es que es muy difícil engañar a un militar, sabe que algo esconde y lo que más lo acerca a esto ahora que está observando al joven es tal vez cierta familiaridad, porque aún se le hace imposible el creer en un parecido tan grande sin que no haya lazos sanguíneos que los una… el duque tiene el mismo tipo de sangre de Fabrizio y sabe que su cuñado no les ha mentido acerca de sus padres, claro a menos que a él los que cree sus padres les hayan mentido.

El castaño y la chica intercambiaron algunas palabras en susurro y después él la beso, un beso que dejaba claro que su relación era bastante estrecha; desvió la mirada y rogo que su hermana no tuviese que presenciar este tipo de escenas pues de lo contrario seria como ver a Fabrizio engañándola con otra mujer, su mirada capto el segundo auto del cual bajaron dos chicas cargando unos niños, seguro otros hijos del duque, por como la duquesa se les acerco y al parecer estos eran gemelos, lo que solo hace que su teoría se refuerce, seguidamente bajo otra chica siendo aún una adolescente y de otro bajaron unas personas mayores, tal vez algunos sirvientes de confianza, a los duques los rodearon rápidamente entre periodistas y guardaespaldas, ambos mezclados, capto un intercambio de miradas entre el hombre y su hijo y este le ofreció el brazo a la rubia saliendo del lugar acompañado de dos guardaespaldas que impidieron el acceso a periodistas a este y a la chica, mientras el duque y la duquesa respondieron unas preguntas y sin perder mas tiempo subieron al trasatlántico, los vio perderse por el pasillo que seguramente los llevaría a sus camarotes, ya que empleados de la tripulación los guiaban, después otras personas se encargaban del equipaje.

Veinte minutos y Manuelle aún seguía en el mismo lugar con la mirada perdida en el puerto, esperaba, aun guardaba una esperanza, por esa joven que había logrado hacer que sus latidos aumentaran con solo pensarla, en este momento ella también había logrado despertarle angustia y miedo, nunca pensó que una mujer despertara esa sensación en él. Era un hombre centrado, con sus cinco sentidos intactos, realista, pero cuando escucho por fin la sirena que anunciaba la partida, las lágrimas se alojaron en su garganta y sentía tanta rabia en contra de él mismo, tanta que si tuviese un arma se disparaba en el pecho por permitirse ser tan débil, por ese dolor que le contraía el corazón, por las malditas lagrimas que nadaban en sus ojos, pero sobre todo por no poner en marcha la silla de ruedas y largarse a su camarote, por sentirse como el más estúpido de los adolescentes, con las ganas de llorar como un marica que lo estaban torturando y por más que lucho contra estas, por más que les dio la pelea una resbalo por su mejilla, cuando sintió la vibración del barco ponerse en marcha, limpio tan rápido como bruscamente la lagrima, más su corazón latía lenta y dolorosamente.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Por favor! – Escucho unos gritos que provenían del puerto y su mirada la capto donde venía corriendo agitando el boleto con la mano en alto.

Dos lagrimas más resbalaron por sus mejillas, esas que nadaban en sus ojos pero estas que antes eran de rabia e impotencia al escaparse de los ojos habían cambiado radicalmente su sentido ahora eran de una emoción inexplicable, era algo parecido como cuando vio a Marión con Joshua en brazos, era casi igual pero esta tenía un tinte distinto, sus latidos que apenas se percibían ahora se descontrolaban, limpio las lágrimas y puso en marcha la silla con una destreza como nunca antes. Llego a la puerta por donde los pasajeros subían a bordo y la vio caminando por la rampa siendo ayudada por unos de los empleados de la tripulación quien tomo su maleta y el boleto, al parecer le estaba dando algunas indicaciones, Flammy levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Manuelle, quien sonreía como nunca antes y al parecer no se había percatado, ella no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma manera, notando que el teniente tenía una sonrisa realmente encantadora y que ella ya la había visto en otra persona que le salían espontáneamente pero era primera vez que se la veía a él, esa sonrisa incluso los dientes perfectamente parejos se la había visto a Joshua.

Manuelle le pidió al joven que llevara el equipaje de la señorita al camarote, que él sabía estaba justo al lado del de él, la tomo por la mano y le deposito un beso en el dorso, seguidamente la jalo y la hizo que se sentara en sus muslos.

- Casi no llego teniente. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Es que el taxi se topó con más tráfico del normal. – Agrego justificándose.

- Debo confesar señorita que me angustie al no verla… - Acoto llevando su mano a la mandíbula femenina y atrayéndola hacia él mientras que la otra la poso en la nuca, para besarla con ardor. – Quiero saber si apenas pisemos América desea casarse conmigo… esas son mi intensiones para con usted, no me gusta andar con rodeos- Expuso el rubio contra los labios de la morena, quien asintió en silencio.

- Claro que deseo casarme con usted… tampoco me gusta andar con rodeos. – Respondió uniéndose nuevamente en un beso, mientras ella pensaba que no se iba a enamorar una vez más, pero lo que sentía por Manuelle Laroche era amor, definitivamente era amor y era mucho más intenso que el que sintió por su primer prometido, un doctor el cual murió durante la guerra, él seguía ocupando un lugar muy importante en su corazón, pero ella debía entregarse a este nuevo amor a vivir nuevamente las emociones de lo que es sentirse amada.

Antonella no podía evitar desesperarse y sentir que todo se interponía en el camino, aun faltando una cuadra para llegar decidió bajar y caminaba apresuradamente y otras corría entre la gente pidiendo permiso, buscando a Marión entre las personas, pero esta no aparecía por lo que decidió ir a información para saber si el barco hacia Francia ya había zarpado, le dijeron que este estaba previsto para las tres de la tarde que el que estaba zarpando en este instante era el que tenia como destino América, no le encontraba sentido, pero su mente trabajo rápidamente y recordó que una de las enfermeras dijo que habían ido a visitar algunas personas a Fabrizio y al parecer eran familiares de este y sabia de sobre manera que los Di Carlo estaban en ese continente, por lo que una vez más corría al área de abordo, pero para su desgracia llego demasiado tarde, el trasatlántico ya llevaba algunos metros de distancia, se quedó de pie admirándolo, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban y sentía las lágrimas arde al borde de sus ojos, mientras que la razón le decía que el esposo de esa chica no era Fabrizio, por lo menos no el suyo, no su hermoso Fabrizio de ojos topacio y sonrisa encantadora, que solo era casualidad todo esto y que ella a causa de la culpa y de todo el amor que aun le tenia, daría lo que fuera porque su niño estuviese vivo, esta una vez mas le ganaba al corazón, se dio media vuelta y se encamino de regreso al auto que la llevaría hasta el hotel, para regresar dentro de dos días a España, durante el trayecto no hizo más que hundirse en la fragancia que el pequeño abrigo desprendía.

Cuando llegaron al área donde se encontraban ubicados los camarotes dispuesto para la familia Grandchester, el duque les indico a cada uno los que ocuparían y aunque ya Candy y Terry sabían que estarían en aposentos separados no esperaban que estos estuviesen ubicados de un extremo al otro del lugar, teniendo en medio de los suyos los que ocuparían, los bebes juntos a las niñeras, Dominique, Octavio, Margot y los padres del castaño; los jóvenes eran consciente de el porque de esta medida y la aceptaron con naturalidad encaminándose cada uno a su respectivo camarote y prepararse para el almuerzo, intercambiando una mirada que dijo más que cien palabras, al parecer el duque de Grandchester no recordaba la astucia con la que contaban ellos y que podían estar en distintas clases dentro del barco, pero que si lo deseaban encontrarían la manera de estar juntos.

Ella se acerco a la ventana de su camarote que le ofrecía una hermosa vista del océano y después paseo la mirada para detallarlo, este era bastante espacioso, con un pequeño recibidor con varios muebles que seguían el mismo estilo de la decoración, una de las chicas de servicio comenzó a deshacer el equipaje colocándolo en el armario de su habitación, la misma se encontraba divida de la sala de estar por una puerta doble de madera que era corrediza, entro a la misma admirando todo el lugar y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la chica le dedico una sonrisa, después poso su mirada en la cama y su imaginación le jugo una mala pasada presentándole a Terry envuelto entre esas impecables sabanas, con la mirada brillante y esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba; aparto la vista con rapidez sintiendo que un calor la recorría por completo acompañada por un leve temblor. Camino hasta la ventana de este que ofrecía la misma vista del salón y la abrió por completo para dejar entrar el aroma del océano y la suave brisa que movió sus cabellos, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente y sonriendo.

Terry por su parte se quitó la chaqueta del traje de fino lino italiano que llevaba y la colgó en el perchero junto al armario, se percató de la presencia de la chica que acomodaba sus cosas en el armario y decidió dejarla hacer su trabajo mientras él se acercaba al ventanal para apreciar la vista, dejo libre un suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras sentía que de nuevo lo embargaba la ansiedad por ver a Fabrizio Di Carlo o al menos a su cuñado para tener una conversación con este y hacerle ver que no tenia de que preocuparse… dejo libre otro suspiro y una sonrisa al imaginar lo felices que estarían los Di Carlo cuando estuviesen junto a el joven, pero sobre todo Fransheska quien había deseado que su hermano la entregase el día de su boda, ni se imaginaba la pequeña campanita que su hermano iba camino a cumplirle esa promesa. Deseaba verle la cara a Fiorella y a Luciano cuando se enterasen que tenían un nieto y esperaban otro… la curiosidad cada vez crecía un poco mas dentro de él, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y ahora para colmo su padre había tenido la brillante idea de separarlo de Candy por mas de quinientos metros, definitivamente se estaba portando como un viejo cascarrabias y molesto; él era consciente de su situación con Candy y que no podían comportarse como marido y mujer pues aun no lo eran, pero ya el duque se estaba volviendo extremista… al fin y al cabo ya ellos se habían entregado y ninguno de los dos se arrepentían de lo sucedido, por el contrario… estaban deseosos de repetir esos días vividos en Escocia.

Richard llego hasta la habitación de Fabrizio para verificar que el joven estuviese en perfectas condiciones, intercambio algunas palabras con el personal medico que ya se había ubicado en sus camarotes y organizado las guardias de las enfermeras para que el joven no estuviese solo en ningún momento durante el trayecto, en cuanto vio entrar a Marion quien evidentemente había llorado se le acerco para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, si todo estaba bien. La chica respondió de manera cordial que todo estaba bien, pero que deseaba ser parte de las enfermeras que atenderían a Fabrizio, en realidad le dejo claro que estaría al lado de su esposo todo el tiempo que pudiese. El hombre le notifico de ello al personal medico y dejándoles claro que la chica tendría acceso al paciente en todo momento, que era su esposa y cualquier duda la expusiesen; solo el doctor le dio algunas indicaciones que Richard tradujo para Marion y esta asintió en silencio aprobando todo lo que el galeno deseaba, pidiéndole al duque el favor que le dijera que ella podía ser parte del equipo y que conocía muy bien el caso de su esposo, este lo hizo así y después de unos minutos salía del camarote dejando a la chica junto a una enfermera francesa y el doctor, después este salió dejando a las dos damas solas y Marion le conto a su colega algunas cosas, de inmediato sintieron empatía y la conversación se extendió por varios minutos logrando así aligerar un poco la presión que sentía la rubia.

La música de Vivaldi inundaba el lugar acompañado por el dulce aroma a galletas que salía de la cocina, mientras ella se mecía con suavidad en el sillón que su madre le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños, acariciando el pronunciado vientre de cinco meses al tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. Levanto su mirada al escuchar el sonido del motor de un auto y la sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus ojos azules se llenaron de luz cuando bajo el umbral de la puerta se presento la figura de su esposo.

- Buenas tardes… ¿Cómo están mis amores? – Saludo dándole un suave beso en los labios a la rubia mientras acariciaba el vientre.

- Estamos perfectamente mi amor y tenemos una sorpresa – Expuso con la mirada brillante.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Inquirió el joven aflojándose la corbata.

- Buenas tardes Nathan ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Menciono su suegra con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Victoria, excelente… el equipo cada vez se desempeña mejor – Contesto a la dama colocándose de cuclillas para hablarle al vientre de Susana como solía hacer, llevo las manos hasta este acariciándolo con suavidad – Tu abuela esta haciendo galletas… imagino que estarás feliz por ello ¿Verdad? – Susurraba y de pronto sintió su corazón dar una voltereta dentro de su pecho y sus manos se detuvieron, levanto la mirada desconcertado para ver a su esposa quien le dedicaba la mejor de todas sus sonrisas – Susy… el bebé… - Intento decir.

- Lo sé… llevaba un par de días haciéndolo, en realidad era apenas perceptible por eso no te había dicho nada, pasaba muy rápido… pero desde que llego mamá y comenzó a preparar las galletas yo le pude música pues a ella le agrada, parece que a él también… empezó a moverse primero era apenas un segundo pero ha ido aumentando y en cuanto escucho tu voz volvió a hacerlo con mas fuerza – Le explico su esposa sonriendo.

- ¿Reconoce mi voz? – Pregunto sorprendido y feliz.

- Así parece… y también le gusta Vivaldi – Respondió ella ampliando su sonrisa y le acaricio el cabello a su esposo bajando para darle un beso en la frente – Cada momento que me das es maravilloso Nathan y ahora junto a nuestro hijo todo lo es mucho mas, de verdad eres el mejor sueño que hubiera podido tener alguna vez, te amo mi vida – Susurro mirando los ojos azules del chico que se hallaban brillantes y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras su niño en su interior se movía nuevamente.

- Ustedes también lo son para mi Susana, la verdad no puedo creer lo feliz que soy… que tenga una familia y esta estabilidad que me ofreces, me llenas de tanta alegría hermosa – Expreso mirándola a los ojos sonriendo y subiendo para darle un beso.

Desde la puerta de la cocina su suegra los observaba con una gran sonrisa y de nuevo le agradecía a Dios por todo lo que le había brindado a su hija, por hacerla una mujer completa y sobre todo feliz, dispuesta a vivir cada día con una esperanza, con energía y verla tan independiente, fuerte… como no la había visto antes. Después de una hora, los llamo al comedor para disfrutar de la cena que resulto bastante deliciosa pues era una receta nueva que estaba practicando, su negocio de dulces cada vez se expandía más tomando reputación entre los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y aunque no tenía necesidades económicas para hacerlo eso le ayudaba a distraerse y le estaba dando buenas ganancias, además así ayudaba a unas mujeres que eran madres de hijos discapacitados que conoció a través de las charlas que Nathan daban, algunas de ellas no contaban con los recursos para costear las prótesis y aunque el hospital otorgaba algunas solo eran para los lesionados en la guerra, así que ella logro pagarles un sueldo que aumentaba a medida que el negocio se volvía productivo, tal vez si alguien le hubiese dicho esto diez años atrás lo hubiese tildado de loco, pues nunca pensó desenvolverse en lo que había ahora, pero la vida da golpes muy fuertes que los llevan por caminos que nunca pensaron transitar y también les enseñaba a valor cada momento; eso lo aprendió cuando casi pierde a su hija así que ahora no podía más que darle gracias a Dios todos los días por lo que había logrado en Susana, por ello siempre se tomaba un día a la semana pasarlo junto a su hija y Nathan, darle consejos a su hija, prepararles una deliciosa comida y compartir en familia pues para ellos su yerno también era como un hijo.

La cena termino y minutos después se encontraban en la sala degustando las galletas y unas tazas de café mientras compartían una charla amena entre sonrisas, al cabo de un rato Nathan se acerco a su maletín para extraer un sobre que había recibido esa mañana y deseaba comunicarle de ello a su esposa. Se sentó junto a esta abrazándola mientras comenzó a leer el contenido del mismo para las damas.

**Londres 12 de junio de 1922. **

**Estimado Nathan, **

**Te hago llegar este telegrama esperando que tanto tú como Susana se encuentren perfectamente, el motivo del mismo es pedirte un gran favor; los abogados de mi padre están reuniendo pruebas y testimonios para sustentar a través de un acta para las autoridades y un comunicado a los medios de mi existencia, sabes que gracias las influencias de mi padre logre obtener mis documentos de nuevo para salir del país como Terruce Grandchester, pero este asunto aún no se hizo ni oficial del todo ni mucho menos público, por ello te pido que sirvas de testigo y elabores un informe médico detallando el proceso de mi recuperación, colocando solo aquello que consideres prudente y que no involucre a los Di Carlo de algún modo que pueda perjudicarlos.**

**Esperando que puedas colaborarme en lo que te pido y vernos a mi llegada a Nueva York dentro de un mes, les envió un abrazo a ambos.**

**Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker. Conde de Wallingford. **

Nathan termino de leer la misiva dejando a las damas realmente sorprendidas por el titulo que acompañaba al nombre del castaño, Susana esbozo una gran sonrisa al ser consciente que este al fin había hecho las paces con su padre y había aceptado ocupar el puesto que le correspondía. El rubio coloco la hoja con cuidado dentro del sobre y lo regreso al maletín.

- En cuanto lo recibí busque en el teléfono del bufete de abogados que trabaja para el duque de Grandchester y les hice saber que podían contar con mi colaboración en todo lo que necesitasen, por la información que estos me aportaron la familia Grandchester estaría saliendo el día de hoy desde Southampton y estarían llegando a América para la primera semana de julio, seguramente para asistir a la boda de William Andley… al parecer Terruce también desea contraer matrimonio para esa fecha – Indico mirando a ambas mujeres.

- ¿Con Candy? – Pregunto Susana mostrando una sonrisa.

- Si… los abogados se mostraron muy reservados a dar información, pero es lo que pude deducir dado que se casara para la misma fecha del hermano de ella… además realice una llamada a Chicago para confirmar la información y Ángela, la doncella de Candy me hizo saber que ella se encontraba en Londres… todo apunta a que ellos están juntos – Contesto.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! Yo tenia tanto miedo por lo que pudiese pasar, pero saber que al fin lograron alcanzar su felicidad… no te imaginas cuanto me alivia saber todo esto mi amor – Esbozo Susana tomándole la mano a su esposo.

- Lo que nos alivia Susy… yo también me sentía un tanto culpable y mas al recordar como llegue a presionar a Terruce tantas veces, apenas le agradecí a Candy por todo lo que había hecho por ti, pero a él ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de verlo para pedirle disculpas, espero poder hacerlo mas adelante… y que él desee aceptarlas – Menciono la mujer apenada.

- Lo hará madre, si tú supieras todo lo que ha cambiado Terry… es mucho mas maduro ahora, bueno siempre será Terry Grandchester, pero créeme la vida nos ha enseñado a todos y él no ha estado exento de ello, estoy seguro que comprenderá tu actitud de ese entonces madre y no te recriminara por ello… además ahora debe estar tan feliz y seguramente ya lo demás quedo en el pasado, pero mi pregunta es ¿Cómo va a hacer con los medios cuando se enteren que esta vivo? Eso va a desatar una avalancha a su alrededor por querer saber toda la verdad, no lo dejaran en paz un solo segundo – Dijo la rubia preocupándose.

- Supongo que tomaran medidas con respecto a esto, tal vez haga un comunicado para enviarlo a los medios o de algunas entrevistas para explicar lo sucedido… o decida radicarse en Europa después de su matrimonio, eso seria lo más conveniente pues como miembro de la realeza podrá colocar límites más concretos en torno a su relación con los medios, en Europa estos no pueden especular o indagar a su antojo cuando se trata de alguien de la monarquía – Explico el doctor que conocía muy bien como se desenvolvía la vida en Gran Bretaña.

La conversación se extendió por unos minutos mas hasta que Victoria tuvo que marcharse pues al día siguiente tenia varios compromisos, se despidió de ambos como siempre lo hacia, con una gran sonrisa, besos y abrazos prometiéndoles regresar la semana entrante. Nathan y Susana subieron hasta su habitación, se bañaron juntos en la tina disfrutando y emocionándose ante los movimientos del vientre de la subía que podían apreciar mejor.

El agua en la tina se encontraba tibia, por lo que prefirió quedarse en esta jugando con el jabón creando suficiente espuma y pasándola por sus brazos, mientras observaba a su madre sacudiendo la cama para tenderla nuevamente, siguiéndola con la mirada y tuvo que rodarse del otro lado de la tina para poder verla mejor, se encamino al armario y lo abrió, ahí organizaba la ropa, seguidamente saco su pijama azul cobalto era su color favorito el mismo de su padre y la coloco sobre la cama.

- Joshua no derrames el agua. – Le dijo su madre al ver que el niño palmeaba esta para crear mas espuma, mientras ella se dirigía a la alfombra y tomaba, libros, creyones y hojas de dibujo, para colocarlos en una de las gavetas.

- Mami yo los iba a recoger antes de dormirme. – Le hizo saber poniéndose de pie dentro de la tina para admirar a su madre.

- Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer... espera que yo te saque, ya termino de limpiar el cristal de la ventana y te saco. – Le hizo saber.

- Mami para que lo limpias si ya lo esta… - Le hizo saber.

- Porque me gusta hacerlo… necesito hacer algo… - Dejando de lado el trapo con el que limpiaba. – A ver vamos a sacarte. – Encaminándose al baño.

- Ahí no mami… el agua esta caliente… quiero estar otro ratico… por favor. – Le pidió el niño. – Solo un poquito mas.

- Esta bien solo dos minutos más. – Acoto saliendo del baño, en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, ella sin responder se dirigió a la misma y abrió, encontrándose a Manuelle. – Papito pasa. – Le dijo haciendo un ademan.

- ¿Y Joshua? – Pregunto recorriendo con la mirada el camarote.

- Me estoy bañando tío. – Dijo en voz alta desde el baño el cual mantenía la puerta abierta, sin darle tiempo a Marión a responder, quien dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Marión yo… necesito hablar contigo… se que debí habértelo dicho antes. – Le dijo levantando la mirada para ver a su hermana a los ojos, ella asintió en silencio y tomo asiento al borde de la cama y él se coloco frente a ella, quien lo miraba a los ojos y pudo ver algo en ellos que nunca antes había percibido y no sabía como descifrarlo.

- Dime Manuelle… me estas asustando. – Le hizo saber – ¿Papito pasa algo malo? – Le pregunto al tiempo que tragaba en seco.

- Marión yo se que tú… tú eres lo único que tengo y te adoro, mas que mi hermana sabes que eres mi hija… eres mi adoración y se que estas pasando por una situación muy difícil, se que lo que estas atravesando con Fabrizio es realmente fuerte y que estas luchando como nadie. – Acoto llevando las manos y acuno el rostro de la rubia quien tenía los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, pero no las derramaba. – También quiero a Fabrizio… ¿Sabes que lo quiero? – Ella asintió en silencio. – No se como decirte esto.

- Me estas asustando… tengo miedo papito. – Le susurro con voz ronca.

- Créeme que mas asustado estoy yo porque… no quiero que te molestes conmigo… porque yo soy testigo de cuanto estas sufriendo y yo… soy un desconsiderado, pero es que me ganaron los sentimientos encontrados y tenia muchos años que no me sentía de esta manera yo creía que para mí todo estaba terminado, Marión yo me había resignado… yo no esperaba nada para mi, no mas de lo que tu y Joshua puedan ofrecerme, pero hace menos de un mes creció en mi otra necesidad… en realidad desde hace algún tiempo, pero… pero yo no sabia como explicarme a mi mismo lo que me estaba pasando, solo me vasto una noche para saber que aun quería sentir mas amor que el fraternal y paternal… yo quería sentir el corazón latir con fuerza y que no fuese a causa de miedo o angustia, el volver a sentir, lo que tu sientes cuando Fabrizio te mira… se que me comprendes… no tengo que explicarte con palabras porque estas no existen, no se han inventando y no han sido ideadas porque no habrá una que describa en una sola palabra lo que se siente estar con alguien especial… eso que es Fabrizio es para ti… a mi vida llego alguien… y fue gracias a ti que la conocí…

- Manuelle estás enamorado… - Le susurro ella dejando libre las lágrimas. – De la señorita Hamilton. – No le estaba preguntando solo se lo estaba confirmando a él mismo, el rubio cerro los ojos y asintió en silencio. – Entonces porque viniste papito… no es justo que sacrifiques tus sentimientos por estar a mi lado… no es justo. - Llorando abiertamente, mientras él negaba en silencio. – No… no es justo… tú has estado todo el tiempo a mi lado y no has vivido por cuidarme… por estar a mi lado, por cuidar de Fabrizio por criar a Joshua… y te estas sacrificando por mi…

- Déjame hablar Marión.- Le dijo colocándole el dedo pulgar para sellar sus labios. – No te voy a abandonar nunca porque eres mi familia, porque te amo… yo sin ti me muero Marión… escúchalo bien el día que a ti te pase algo yo me muero… eres mi hija lo único verdadero que tengo… tu, Joshua, Fabrizio y ahora la señorita Hamilton, me voy a casar con ella y eso es realmente maravilloso, porque me acepta... acepta el que este sin piernas… nos vamos a casar apenas lleguemos a América nos vamos a casar…. – La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Si, ella esta aquí en el barco, esta en el camarote al lado del mío y sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas como deben ser…

- ¿Ella esta aquí? – Pregunto en voz alta ante la felicidad de su hermano, él asintió en silencio y ella se lanzo a los brazos de él abrazándolo fuertemente y depositándole besos en la mejilla. – Papito eso es maravilloso…. Te vas a casar… vas a tener tu familia…

- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! – Acoto Joshua quien salió corriendo, al escuchar a su madre decir en voz alta que Manuelle se iba a casar, se levanto de la tina y salió desnudo chorreando agua. - ¡Te vas a casar! – Dijo sumamente feliz con una brillante sonrisa.

- Joshua no te da vergüenza con tu madre… un hombre no debe salir desnudo… estas santificándonos aquí… ve a ponerte una toalla. – Le dijo Manuelle reprendiéndolo, pero felizmente, Marión se aparto del abrazo mientras sonreía.

- No importa mi vida ven acá. – Ella lo cargo y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. – Es que es igualito a su padre. – Dándole dos suaves nalgadas.

- Marión no le festejes esas cosas dentro de poco lo veras andar desnudo por todo el barco. – Le dijo el hermano.

- ¿Tío no estas feliz? – Le pregunto, mirándolo sonriente.

- Si Joshua estoy feliz. – Le dijo entre serio y sonriente.

- Entonces por una vez tío… no me regañes… yo se que no debo salir desnudo delante de todos… - Miro a su madre. – Mami ¿Papi sale desnudo del baño? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Algunas veces. – Le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, se encamino al armario y tomo una toalla para empezar a sacarlo.

- ¿Y tú lo ves? ¿A él no le da vergüenza? – Le preguntaba mientras ella frotaba los cabellos con la toalla.

- Si… claro que lo veo, pero a él no le da vergüenza porque soy su esposa y nos tenemos confianza. – Le hizo saber colocándole la ropa interior.

- Ves tío seguro a ti no te dará vergüenza estar desnudo delante de la señorita Flammy. – Dijo sonriente.

- Joshua… esas cosas no se dicen. – Le dijo el rubio completamente sonrojado. – Yo mejor me voy.

- Ahí no tío quédate vamos a leer, no me quiero quedar solo mientras mami se baña. – Le pidió para después dejar libre una carcajada que su madre le saco al llevarse una de las plantas de sus pies a la boca y morderla, para después colocarle las medias.

- Está bien pero solo mientras Marión se baña, déjame yo término de colocarte el pijama… - Miro a la rubia y le dijo. – Ve a bañarte.

- Ya voy… - Bordeándolo y se detuvo detrás del rubio cerrando con sus brazos el cuello y se acerco depositándole besos en la mejilla. – Ya voy… deja de ser tan exigente que después la señorita Hamilton próximamente de Laroche no te va a soportar… estoy muy feliz papito no se porque pensaste que podía molestarme y tú mas que nadie te mereces amar… tienes que amar a ver si te quita lo amargado. – Dándole otro beso.

- Ahora yo soy amargado, ve a bañarte Marión Violet Laroche Bennett y deja de perder el tiempo. – Le dijo acariciándole los brazos, ella aflojo el agarre y se encamino al baño, pero antes de entrar la joven acoto.

- Te falto el Di Carlo… y no creo que besar a mi papito sea perder el tiempo. – Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa, él la miraba y no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque tenia mucho tiempo sin verla reír de esa manera, ella cerro la puerta y él termino por vestir a Joshua quien aprovecho para bombardearlo a preguntas algunas respondía otras no, después el niño busco el libro que leerían juntos.

La noche se mostraba mágica y esplendida desde la cubierta del Mauritania, ellos caminaban tomados del brazo, sonriendo, con las miradas brillantes mientras la suave brisa movía sus cabellos, después de compartir el almuerzo con los padres del joven y descansar un poco, se habían tomando un tiempo antes de la cena, para estar solos, aunque no tan solos como deseaban, pero al menos podían brindarse besos y caricias sin tener que limitarse, la rubia sabia que Eleonor era una mujer bastante adelantada a su época, con pensamientos muy liberales tal vez por la profesión que desempeño gran parte de su vida y aunque habían tenido una charla de mujeres donde su suegra le dejaba claro que comprendía y justificaba lo sucedido entre ella y Terry, pero que debían tener presente que al no estar casados lo mejor era esperar un poco mas, si ya habían esperado años… un poco mas no seria problema, pero en un tono mas confidente le confeso que ella sabia lo difícil que resultaba dormir sin la persona que amaba a su lado cuando ya te habías acostumbrado a esto, pero para llevar las cosas en paz y mantener libre de tensión la relación entre Terry y Richard, lo mejor era… seguirle la corriente a su esposo y ser lo mas prudentes posible; aunque Candy sintió morirse de vergüenza cuando la madre de Terry saco a relucir el tema esa tarde que salieron de compras, después se sintió realmente agradecida pues la mujer lo había planteado de manera tan natural que fue como hablar con una amiga, estaba segura que ni siquiera con Annie se hubiese sentido tan a gusto, le alivio mucho no sentirse juzgada. Su mente viajo a ese día cuando la duquesa de Grandchester como la llamaba en cada lugar al cual llegaba encontró el momento adecuado para hablar sobre esto.

- Yo conozco muy bien el espíritu apasionado que llevan en las venas los Grandchester y sé que no será nada fácil tratar de controlar a Terruce… es mi hijo… pero ya no puedo verlo como un bebé, ahora es un hombre enamorado y correspondido que desea entregarle todo ese amor a la mujer que ama, intentar hacerlo cambiar de parecer es imposible… pero él sabe que las cosas se deben hacer bien Candy y no digo esto por Richard o por mi, nosotros menos que nadie podemos juzgar su comportamiento, nuestros hijos fueron concebidos fuera del matrimonio… pero existe otras personas a las cuales les deben consideración por decirlo de algún modo, pues han depositado su confianza en ustedes… por ejemplo tu hermano, Albert confió en ti y también en Terry… - Se detuvo al ver que la rubia se disponía a protestar, pero le pidió con una mirada que la dejara continuar – Candy no digo que entregarse al amor sea algo malo y que deba avergonzarlos, que lo hicieron aun sabiendo sin importarles las opiniones de los demás, en realidad esas opiniones no deben importarles en lo mas minino pues la entrega entre un hombre y una mujer es algo únicamente de dos… pero ponte un momento en el lugar de tu hermano o tu tía, imagina como se hubiesen sentido ellos si en lugar de Richard y yo, hubieran visto la escena en la villa de Escocia – Indico y la rubia desvió la mirada. Eleonor le coloco una mano en el hombre para aligerar la presión en ella y continuo – Peor aun te hubieses sentido tú, eso te lo puedo asegurar… el amor es algo maravilloso hija y no debe ser motivo de vergüenza, pero debemos ser muy prudentes a la hora de demostrarlo, no necesariamente tienen que… que dejarlo de lado hasta que un cura se pare frente a ustedes y les diga "Los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe" – Indico guiñándole un ojo a ella y al ver el sonrojo en esta dejo libre una pequeña carcajada que ilumino su mirada.

- Eleonor… de verdad muchas gracias por entender, yo… la verdad es que no me imaginaba en una situación como esta, es decir, que ustedes se enteraran y menos de la manera que lo hicieron, ya Terry y yo habías acordado casarnos en cuanto llegáramos a América, planeamos hacerlo el mismo día de la boda de Albert y Fransheska… ninguno de los dos olvido que nuestro deber era hacer esto formal, nos dejamos llevar si lo amito… pero es que, sucedieron tantas cosas entre nosotros y creo que hacia falta mucho mas que palabras para demostrar cuan enamorados y cuan dispuestos a luchar por nuestra relación nos encontrábamos… yo quería entregarme por completo a él y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, yo amo a tu hijo con toda mi alma, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… aun existen momentos en los cuales me pregunto si todo esto no será un sueño y es que después de haberlo creído perdido para siempre, todos los años de dolor y soledad que atravesé… temo que un día despierte y me encuentre de nuevo en el mismo abismo, yo solo quiero vivir cada día junto a él como si no tuviese uno mas y entregarle todo de mi – Expreso la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

- Aleja esos temores de ti Candy, mira… yo también pase por una situación parecida a la tuya, después de años de estar separada de Richard, tenerlo de nuevo junto a mi, como mi esposo, formando una familia… incluso recuperando a Terry, era demasiado para ser verdad, pero lo era Candy, ya me convencí de ello y entiendo perfectamente que desees entregarte por completo a mi hijo, yo también soy mujer y puedo entender esa necesidad hija… no tienes que avergonzarte conmigo por hablar de ello, es mas de ahora en adelante seremos como madre e hija, después de todo dentro de poco serás la esposa de Terry y eso te convierte también en mi hija, puedes confiar en mi y no temas preguntarme o consultarme cualquier cosa, ah y también comienza a ver a Richard como a un padre, sabes que para nosotros dos, tú siempre has sido la mujer indicada para nuestro hijo – Menciono la mujer llenando de calidez a la chica.

- Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias, yo no tengo palabras para expresar lo que me hace sentir que me vean como a una hija mas, me hace tan feliz y te prometo que podre todo de mi parte para hacer inmensamente feliz a Terry – Acoto con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso siguieron comprando algunas cosas para el viaje, Eleonor para Marion Di Carlo y el pequeño Joshua, pues sospechaba que la chica no tendría que ponerse para un viaje tan largo en barco y aunque le insistió para que la acompañase esta no deseaba dejar solo a su esposo y además le había pedido que no se molestara, pero eso no hizo desistir a Eleonor, quien desde el primer momento sintió mucha empatía por la chica y su niño. Candy también compro algunas cosas pues el equipaje con el cual había salido desde Chicago había sido el mínimo, así que aprovecho la invitación de su suegra para comprar lo necesario.

Terry también se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando esa conversación que tuviese con su padre una vez en su casa luego del visitar a su majestad, él se sentía verdaderamente incomodo por el compromiso ante el cual lo había puesto el Rey Jorge V, nunca quiso ser parte de la monarquía, ni antes y muchos menos ahora que deseaba comenzar una vida junto a Candy y sabia bien que ese tipo de ambiente no era para ellos, siempre se habían caracterizado por ser libres, vivir a su modo, como ellos deseaban, sin normas o doctrinas y justo ahora que tenían la oportunidad no dejaría que nada interfiriera con esto; hasta su mente llegaron las palabras de su padre esa tarde en su despacho.

- Terruce no tienes que ver esto como una carga sobre tus espaldas, este es tu derecho hijo… - Decía el hombre pero al ver el semblante del joven se apresuro a continuar – Yo sé muy bien lo que piensas al respecto y créeme no pretendo hacerte cambiar de idea, pero al menos dale gusto al rey en esto durante el tiempo que estés en Europa, ya después si deseas encontramos la manera para que todo vuelva a ser como quieres, no tienes porque cerrarte desde un principio – Agrego mirándolo e intentando que comprendiera.

- Aceptare lo que me pide padre, pero solo durante un tiempo y mientras me encuentre en Europa, de resto seguiré siendo quien era hace algunos años, sabe que no me intereso nunca ser parte de la realeza y nada en mi con relación a eso a cambiando, sigo pensado y sintiendo igual, yo deseo ser libre para poder desenvolverme en lo que quiero y nada mas – Indico con seguridad manteniéndole la mirada al hombre.

- Perfecto, gracias Terruce por comprender y no te preocupes todo será como planeas… y hablando de planes ¿Cuándo piensas hacer publico tu compromiso con Candy? Nosotros salimos pasado mañana para América y pasaremos cerca de un mes viajando, al menos podríamos enviar un comunicado a los medios anunciando tu nombramiento como Conde de Wallingford y el compromiso con Candy, ellos vendría para tomar algunas fotos y hacer unas pocas preguntas, cumplir con el protocolo… - Mencionaba cuando el joven lo detuvo.

- No lo haremos, padre… si anuncio mi compromiso con Candy en estos momentos y eso aunado al titulo que me ha impuesto el Rey Jorge voy a desatar todo un circo en torno a nosotros, además recuerda que la familia de Candy esta en América, ¿No se supone que ellos deberían estar en Londres para otorgarme la mano de mi futura esposa? Si notan la ausencia de estos lo mas seguro es que empiecen con las especulaciones y no deseo por nada del mundo hagan sentir mal a Candy por algo que no tiene de lo cual avergonzarse… haremos todo tal y como lo habíamos planeado, en cuanto lleguemos a América nos casaremos – Sentencio.

- Terruce sabes que procediste mal, tu deber era respetar a Candy… no exponerla a que pueda ser victima de un escándalo, como caballero debías esperar a que estuviesen casados para comenzar una vida marital con ella no antes… - Fue interrumpido de nuevo.

- Padre por favor… mire hagamos algo, dejemos este tema de lado pues estoy cansado y lo ultimo que deseo es entrar en una discusión con usted, yo respeto a Candy y también la amo, jamás he querido perjudicarla de ninguna manera y hacerle el amor a la mujer que amo no lo hará, usted debería saberlo duque de Grandchester… si hubiese actuado como un caballero en este momento yo no estuviese frente a usted hablando de algo que es completamente absurdo y mas viniendo de usted padre, yo soy un hombre, ya deje de tratarme como a un chiquillo, tengo la madurez suficiente como para hacerme responsable por mis actos, Candy también la tiene y le aseguro que así como ni usted ni mi madre se arrepintieron o se avergonzaron de haberse entregado sin haberse comprometido primero ante un sacerdote, tampoco lo hacemos nosotros… Candy es mi mujer y le aseguro que no existe nada en este mundo de lo que me sienta mas orgulloso que de eso… buenas tardes padre, nos vemos en la cena – Menciono dejado al hombre atónito y salió con paso decidido del lugar.

Después de eso su padre se acerco a él de nuevo al terminar la cena y le dijo que tenia razón que no tenia el derecho de juzgarlo, que indudablemente era un hombre y podía tomar las decisiones que considerase pertinente, le brindo todo su apoyo y hasta le entrego algo que tenia un significado muy especial para la familia y sobre todo para él pues era de una de las pocas personas que le había demostrado su cariño sincero cuando era un niño, una sortija de su abuelo Christopher y así como también otro anillo pero este con un destino especifico y que no debía tardar – El chico regreso de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunto Candy en un susurro.

- Aquí… estaba pensando en algunas cosas, en nosotros… en lo que haremos en cuanto lleguemos a América, Candy… yo te amo mi vida y siempre voy a velar para que nada malo te suceda, eres lo mas importante que tengo… vamos a hacer todo como Dios y la ley lo manda – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Terry… amor yo no he dudado nunca de ello ¿Fue tu padre verdad? ¿Él te reclamo por lo que paso entre nosotros? No le hagas caso… yo no me siento ofendida, ni vejada… mucho menos irrespetada, todo lo contrario; me siento la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra, te amo y te juro que si volviera a encontrarme en la misma situación actuaria exactamente igual – Expuso rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras subía para darle un beso.

- Te amo Candy White Andley, eres maravillosa, preciosa, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… yo también me siento el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra – Expreso con la mirada brillante y bajo para tomar los labios de la chica en un beso largo y tierno.

Después de unos minutos él la acompaño hasta su camarote y la dejó en la puerta de este, pues habían decido esperar hasta llegar a América y casarse, o al menos intentar hacerlo.

Cuando llego hasta la recepción del elegante edificio fue recibida con una sonrisa, de inmediato uno de los hombres de seguridad la acompaño hasta el elevador apretando por ella el botón que la llevaría hasta la presidencia, la chica le agradeció con una brillante sonrisa por la atención que le brindaba siempre que llegaba a este lugar y también por el sobre que llevaba dentro de su bolso; el amplio pasillo en tonos claro se mostro ante ella dándole la cálida bienvenida que siempre recibía al llegar, iba tarareando una canción.

- Buenos días Fransheska – La saludo la mujer detrás del escritorio.

- Buenos días Nancy ¿Albert esta muy ocupado? Es que deseo mostrarle algo – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Esta reunido con algunas personas de mercadeo pero no debe tardar… la verdad creo que esta rogando para librarse de ellos, llevaban horas presentado el mismo proyecto que se aplicara en todas las sucursales en América, para ver si él lo considera adecuado o empleando el mismo que se maneja en Europa… o quien sabe que mas cosas – Menciono la mujer.

- Pobre… esperare unos minutos entonces hasta que se desocupe, es que Terry envió un telegrama desde Londres, ya deben estar camino a América ¡Voy poder tenerlo en nuestra boda Nancy! Pero eso no es todo… ¡También desea casarse con Candy el mismo día! – Expreso emocionada mirando a la mujer.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso Fransheska! Ahora que hablas de él… esta mañana también le llego un telegrama a Albert y minutos después George llamo a los abogados, se reunieron por una hora más o menos lo mas probables es que eso este relacionado con el joven, la verdad Fransheska… aun no salgo de mi asombro y no me gustaría pecar de imprudente pero… debes sentirte mal por todo lo sucedido ¿Verdad? – Inquirió la mujer mirándola.

- Fue una situación muy difícil Nancy, pero también fue lo mejor… no era justo que Terry siguiese atado a una vida que no le pertenecía, menos teniendo tanto por recuperar – Contesto de manera casual pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, las palabras de la mujer la preocuparon en demasía pues ella no sabia como había quedado su padre en planos legales con Richard Grandchester por el secuestro de Terry.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina de su novio sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella se volvió para mirar y de esta salían un grupo de seis personas que al reconocerla la saludaron con amabilidad, tras ellos salió George quien le dedico una sonrisa acercándose hasta ella y de inmediato guiándola hasta la oficina del magnate para después dejarlos a solas.

- Amor que sorpresa, no esperaba tu visita – La saludo el rubio caminando hasta ella para darle un beso y un abrazo mientras sonreía.

- Quería darte una sorpresa… pero creo que ya no será tan sorpresa, esta mañana llego un telegrama de Terry a la casa, pidiéndome que me reuniera con Annie para preparar todo pues planea casarse con Candy el mismo día de nuestra boda – Menciono ella tomando asiento junto a él en uno de los sillones del lugar.

- Yo también recibí uno, donde me informaba de ello y de otras cosas, llegaran a América a principios de julio, la verdad me alegra mucho que puedan estar en nuestra boda Fran, ellos son parte de mi familia… de nuestra familia – Enfatizo al ver que la chica estaba pensativa - ¿Sucede algo mi amor? – Pregunto mirándola.

- No… no es nada… la verdad si Albert, cuando llegue intercambie unas palabras con Nancy y ella me dijo que habías citado a los abogados en cuanto recibiste el telegrama de Terry ¿Todo esta bien Albert? Por favor necesito que seas sincero conmigo – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Fran no tienes por qué preocuparte amor, todo esta bien de verdad… déjame buscar el telegrama del Conde de Wallingford – Dijo con una sonrisa colocándose de pie y caminando hasta su escritorio, saco el sobre de una gaveta y regreso hasta donde ella se encontraba extendiéndoselo – Léelo, no tengo problema por ello – Indico viéndola.

Ella lo tomó y sin esperar mas abrió el sobre extendiendo la hoja ante sus ojos para leer el contenido de la misiva; Albert se sentó de nuevo a su lado tomándole la mano libre entre las suyas, mientras observaba el perfil de su novia, deleitándose y jugando tal y como hacían los rayos de luz que entraban por el gran ventanal sobre su piel. Fran termino el contenido de la carga y dejo libre un suspiro, se sentía verdaderamente aliviada pues en la misma no se mencionaba nada de un proceso legal contra su padre, pero por otro lado si le preocupo la decisión de Terry pues sabia que no seria nada fácil lo que pensaba hacer.

- ¿Más tranquila? – Pregunto él dándole un beso en la mano unida a la suya.

- Si… mucho mas gracias, aunque no dejo de preocuparme, lo que Terry pretende no será nada sencillo, además él era una persona reconocida… los medios se le irán encima tratando de investigar y puede que no lo dejen en paz hasta conseguirlo, eso podría ser engorroso para todos mi amor… creo que de alguna u otra forma mi familia quedara expuesta a un escándalo cuando Terry tenga que decir donde paso todo este tiempo… y por qué estuvo tanto tiempo en esta, esto será muy complicado – Expuso sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Amor no te preocupes por ello por favor, mira tanto Terry como yo estamos tomando las medidas necesarias para que nada de esto perjudique a tu familia, como pudiste leer el duque de Grandchester no ha mencionado nada respecto a una acción legal, tu padre esta a salvo princesa, tienes mi palabra de que nada les pasara ni a ti ni a tus padres – Aseguro tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos y dándole un beso.

- Te lo agradezco mucho mi vida… pero no quiero que esto llegue a perjudicarte a ti tampoco, mi padre esta consciente de la situación y sé que se reunió con el duque, al parecer todo salió bien aunque él no ha hablado de ello y mi madre tampoco… ¿Sabes algo? Eso me resulta un tanto extraño… es como si los dos hubiese acordado no mencionar nada sobre ello, por eso me angustia no saber que sucedió en esa entrevista realmente, si al menos nos hubiesen dicho algo, pero ni a Terry le contaron… tal vez su padre si lo haya hecho y por eso él se muestra mas tranquilo – Comento ella intentando encontrarle sentido a todo esto.

- Es lo mas seguro, bueno ya deja eso de lado… ahora te tocara enviar las nuevas indicaciones a la imprenta para que modifiquen las invitaciones, creo que mas de uno se desmayara o pensara que nos hemos vuelto locos cuando lean el nombre de Terry en estas… pero es así como se deben hacer, mi hermana se casara con él y todo el mundo debe ser consciente de ello, le pedí el favor a los abogados que fueran gestionando todos los aspectos legales para hacer oficial todo esto – Indico acariciando el hombro de ella.

- No solo me tocara modificar lo de la imprenta… no tenemos padrinos ¿Lo habías olvidado? – Inquirió dejando ver una sonrisa cuando Albert coloco los ojos en blanco.

- Creo que nos tocara recurrir a medidas extremas – Señalo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto ella desconcertada.

- Mi madrina tendrá que ser la tía – Contesto conteniendo una carcajada ante la cara de ella.

- ¡Albert eres muy malo con tu tía! A mi me parece una excelente idea ¿Cuándo se lo comunicas? – Pregunto de nuevo acariciándole el pecho.

- Fran… mi tía ya no tiene edad para ser madrina de bodas, estaba bromeando… la otra opción seria Sarah Leagan – Indico y esta vez no pudo contener la carcajada al ver el rostro de ella.

- La tía me parece perfecta – Declaro con seguridad.

Él continuo riendo lleno de alegría, esa que solo ella podía brindarle, la tomó por la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas al tiempo que capturaba con su boca la de ella quien se rindió de inmediato a las demandas del rubio, acariciándole la espalda, los hombros, el pecho y perdiéndose en la cabellera dorada que tanto le gustaba, dejando libre gemidos y jadeos cuando las manos de Albert se deslizaron por debajo de la falda de su vestido y comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas con suavidad y decisión; abandono los labios de la castaña para apoderarse de su cuello y bajar hasta su escote que esta vez no era tan generoso con él como deseaba. Fransheska se aferro a la nunca de su novio cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que ese maravilloso calor que él despertaba en ella comenzaba a invadirla, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que hicieron el amor y evidentemente ya sus cuerpos les exigían un nuevo encuentro, cuando sus manos llegaron al nudo de la corbata se detuvo y lucho por recuperar la cordura, al tiempo que tomaba aire para hablar.

- Señor Andley… estamos en su lugar de trabajo… será mejor que me vaya y nos veamos esta noche para cenar y darle la noticia a la señora Emilia… - Intentaba decir cuando sintió la mano de él apretar con fuerza la curva de su derrier haciéndola jadear y después se apodero de sus labios en un beso que no pidió permiso, llego tomándolo todo.

Se encontraban en medio de esa bruma que los cegaba cuando el placer los invadía, el calor aumentaba y también la necesidad de dejarse llevar por el deseo que los consumía, él deshojo los dos primeros botones de su vestido para tener un mejor acceso a sus pechos y cuando lo encontró se perdió en la piel suave y blanca, depositando besos suaves y lentos en estos, haciéndola estremecer y dejar libre una secuencias de gemidos que lo excitaban muchísimo; sin pensarlo mucho ella se incorporo un poco colocando una mano en el pecho de Albert para hacerlo recostarse contra el espaldar del mueble, mientras se sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre él y lo besaba con pasión, estaba por deshacer el nudo de la corbata cuando un golpe en la puerta los saco de la burbuja donde se encontraban abruptamente.

- ¡No! ¡Demonios esto no puede ser! – Exclamo frustrado hundiendo su rostro en los pechos de ella que se movían con irregularidad por lo agitado de su respiración.

- El deber te llama mi vida… es bastante inoportuno cabe resaltar, pero no podemos hacer nada – Menciono ella dándole un beso en la frente y después en los labios para terminar separándose de él, intento colocarse de pie pero Albert se lo impidió.

- Podemos hacer mucho, ahora mismo le digo a George que se encargue de lo que sea que ocurra y nos vamos juntos a otro lado… a donde sea, no puedo quedarme así Fran, por favor - Hablaba cuando ella coloco un dedo en sus labios.

- Mi vida créeme yo también me muero por irme contigo, pero no podemos hacerlo Albert… seria demasiado sospechoso y ya tu amiga Katherine parece haberse dado cuenta de algo, no quiero que alguien mas note lo que compartimos y quiera estar haciendo comentarios malsanos que lleguen a oído de tu tía o de mis padres – Indico con seriedad.

- Tienes razón… pero no te imaginas cuanto deseo tenerte solo para mí, poder escaparme contigo, poder amarte cuando desee… - Menciono besando suavemente los labios de ella mientras le acariciaba las caderas – Me muero porque seas mi mujer ante todos Fransheska y no tener que estas ocultando esto tan maravilloso que tenemos, te amo princesa… si pudiéramos escaparnos, dejar todo atrás por un par de días y poder entregarnos de lleno y libremente a este amor que compartimos – Expreso mirándola a los ojos y ella le dio un beso lento y cargado de amor, le acaricio el pecho mirándolo a los ojos.

- Solo un poco mas de un mes y te juro que yo misma te saco de este lugar sin importar que tengas que reunirte con el presidente – Menciono ella en un susurro.

Él tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y volvió a besarla con pasión, después de eso la ayudo a incorporarse tomándola por la cintura. Fransheska acomodo un poco su vestido y su cabello, para después arreglar el saco y la camisa de Albert quien se paso las manos por el cabello, se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

- Sinceramente estos días serán los mas largo de mi vida y mas con esas declaraciones señora Andley… te amo demasiado princesa y no veo la hora de poder estar contigo siempre, escaparnos de todo este calvario – Expreso mirándola a los ojos y bajando para darle un beso.

- ¿Cenamos juntos esta noche? – Pregunto ella después que el rubio le dijo a Nancy que le dijera a George que enseguida lo atendería.

- Por supuesto mi vida, te paso a buscar por la oficina… gracias por venir – Respondió acomodándole un mechón de cabello y después le acaricio una mejilla.

- Perfecto… respira profundo y relájate, parece que te hubieran colocado un bloque de granito encima de los hombros – Menciono con una sonrisa – Tu cumpleaños esta cerca y te tengo preparada una sorpresa… podemos tener una adelanto de ese viaje al cielo que me prometiste… yo te llevaría encantada mi vida – Susurro a su oído y le dio un beso en el cuello – Pero por hoy, quedaremos así, te amo… nos vemos, cuídate – Dijo ya para salir.

- Me tendrás toda la tarde pensando en ello ahora Fransheska Di Carlo – Esbozo deteniéndola a mitad de camino.

- Me encanta que me pienses – Indico la chica volviéndose y lanzándole un beso acompañado de un guiño de ojo, con una amplia sonrisa y termino por salir del lugar.

Él se quedo mirando la puerta por donde ella había desaparecido sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios, se dejo caer en su sillón y respiro profundamente para después indicarle a su administrador que siguiese. El hombre se presento un tanto apenado por la interrupción, aunque no sabia la magnitud de lo que había detenido, Albert era muy reservado con sus relaciones, pero podía notar que la que llevaba con su novia estaba bastante afianzada y cada día la necesidad de tener a la chica como su esposa se hacia mas palpable en su amigo, desde que él mismo se comprometió con Galilea sentía una mayor similitud con el rubio, no era fácil seguir ciertas normas sociales, no cuando el amor y la pasión se juntan para desatar huracanes.

* * *

_**Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,**_

_**áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,**_

_**alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,**_

_**leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;**_

_**no hallar fuera del bien, centro y reposo,**_

_**mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,**_

_**enojado, valiente, fugitivo,**_

_**satisfecho, ofendido, receloso;**_

_**huir el rostro al claro desengaño,**_

_**beber veneno por licor suave,**_

_**olvidar el provecho, amar el daño,**_

_**creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,**_

_**dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño,**_

_**esto es amor; quien lo probó, lo sabe.**_

_**Definición de amor, López de Vega.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	158. Capitulo 48 parte 2

**Hola chicas aqui les bajo el que sigue, disculpen la demora, pero es que he estado un poco acupada, ademas de que un poco triste, ya que mataron a una amiga, como siempre a manos del hampa. **

**Chicas muchisimas gracias por su apoyo incondiconal, cada palabras de ustedes es el mejor de todos los pagos, mil gracias por seguir, con el favor de Dios el proximo se los cuelgo mañana para que no tengan que esperar mucho. **

**Abrazos a todas, feliz inicio de semana!**

* * *

**Capítulo 48**

**Segunda parte**

Marión se levantó temprano , se dio una ducha y se colocó algo sencillo, en realidad la ropa que le había regalado la duquesa no le gustaba mucho pues la creía muy elegante para estar todo el día atendiendo a su esposo, lo que verdaderamente agradece son los abrigos por el frio que hace a esta hora y entrada la noche , Joshua aun dormía y no quería despertarlo, por lo que decidió ir a ver a Fabrizio, para esperar ahí hasta que el niño despertase y llevarlo a desayunar, giro la manilla para abrir la puerta que conectaba a los dos camarotes y al entrar vio a un hombre sentando de espaldas a ella pero observando a Fabrizio, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco pues el señor no le era conocido y sobre todo que este estuviese solo, sin ninguna enfermera, se supone que no lo dejarían solo un segundo.

- Disculpe. – Dijo la rubia encaminándose y algo molesta con el hombre por haber tenido la osadía de entrar sin permiso.

- Buenos días joven. – Saludo con tono ceremonial y volviéndose a mirarla, al ver el semblante de la rubia prosiguió. – Disculpe… la enfermera de turno me dio permiso, ya no debe tardar en regresar... es que quería verlo. – Acoto dirigiendo la mirada a Fabrizio. – Cuando lo vi hace algunos años sabía que iba a ser muy parecido, pero ahora que es todo un hombre es como ver a su abuelo Christopher. - Hablo el caballero detallando las facciones del chico.

- Señor creo que está confundido… si se refiere al abuelo de Fabrizio, este se llamaba Alfonzo. – Intervino Marión mirando a los ojos del hombre quien se tensó de inmediato al ver que había cometido una imprudencia, pensó que Richard le había dicho a la esposa de su sobrino la verdad. – Señor el abuelo de Fabrizio se llama Alfonzo ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la rubia al verlo en silencio y como el semblante le cambio por completo.

- Disculpe joven, creo que debo marcharme. – Dijo nerviosamente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Marión, mi nombre es Marión. – Le hizo saber la chica. – Pero usted me acaba de decir… señor… sé que usted viene con los duques de Grandchester. – La mezcla de confusión y molestia jugaban con ella.

- Efectivamente Marión… mi nombre es Octavio, soy administrador de los Grandchester. – Le hizo saber. – Si me disculpa debo regresar a mis labores. – Encaminándose, pero Marión fue más rápida y le bloqueo el paso, porque este señor había dicho algo que para ella tenía sentido, en cuanto al parecido físico entre Fabrizio y el hijo del duque de Grandchester, al mismo no lo había visto en persona sabía que este también viajaba en el mismo barco pero no había tenido la oportunidad de toparse con él ya que ella apenas si salía del camarote, el duque le había dicho que solo había existido una confusión entre los dos chicos mientras el padre de Fabrizio lo buscaba durante la guerra, pero hasta ahí, aun cuando ella le pidió más explicaciones este le dijo que no tenía nada más que decirle.

- Señor por favor, sé que usted sabe algo, acaba de decir que Fabrizio se parece a su abuelo Christopher y no Alfonzo como me ha dicho Fabrizio que se llamaba su abuelo… y yo he visto al hijo del duque… lo he visto por fotografías sé del parecido que existe entre ambos y también que es realmente asombroso, mi esposo también lo ha visto, por eso se ha desestabilizado emocionalmente… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - Pegunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo siento joven, pero no estoy autorizado para hablar sobre eso. – Le hizo saber tratando de contener el nerviosismo que se había instalado en él.

- ¿Entonces quién? ¿El duque? – Le pregunto molestándose.

- No creo que sea él el más indicado para hacerle saber, es mejor que espere a que llegue a América y mi… el señor Luciano sea quien le aclare lo sucedido. – Respondió, pues sabía que Richard se molestaría si ella le preguntaba algo.

- Pues yo no voy a esperar hasta llegar, me han traído con verdades a medias, estoy arriesgando la seguridad de mi esposo y ustedes solo me ven la cara de estúpida. – Le dijo abriendo la puerta para salir en ese momento entraba una de las enfermeras. – Por favor vigila a mi esposo, no lo deje solo un segundo. – Le pidió y salió con paso rápido dejando a Octavio sin poder coordinar.

Marion se ajustaba el abrigo ante el frio, pero sus pasos cada vez eran más enérgicos para llegar hasta el camarote del duque, frente a este llamo a la puerta pero solo la recibió una joven que ordenaba el lugar, al preguntar le dijo que se encontraba con su familia en el comedor privado, la rubia apenas agradeció, para dirigirse donde se encontraba la familia Grandchester.

Entro y estaban reunidos en la mesa, la hija mayor del hombre y su esposa, él al verla se puso de pie mostrándole una sonrisa amable y estaba por invitarla a tomar asiento pero al ver su semblante algo alterado se preocupó.

- Buenos días Marión. – Saludo a la joven. - ¿Pasa algo con Fabrizio? – Le pregunto angustiándose un poco al verla ahí.

- Buenos días duque. – Miro a Eleonor. – Buenos días duquesa. – Esta respondió y Marión regreso la mirada a Richard. – Lo mismo pregunto yo señor… ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Fabrizio? - Mirándolo a los ojos sin poder controlar su molestia.

- No entiendo ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? – Acoto el hombre desconcertado.

- Si usted no entiende yo menos… no entiendo señor, solo siento que me están viendo la cara de estúpida y que me han traído con medias verdades… y disculpe si soy grosera o no sé cómo expresarme a alguien de la realeza, pero así como a ustedes se les debe respeto, considero que yo también lo merezco…. Y que no me traten como a una mocosa. – La joven hablaba llena de rabia. – Soy una mujer, tengo mi cinco sentidos bien puestos, como para que me traten como si fuese una niña de tres años. – Agrego dejándose ganar por la rabia. – Estoy cansada de que me trate y me hable con tacto, como si me costase entender las cosas, cuando bien podría hablarme claramente. – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos, aunque debía levantar considerablemente la cabeza para hacerlo.

Richard desvió la mirada a Eleonor quien le asintió en silencio, para regresar nuevamente la mirada a Marión a quien el semblante se le veía alterado, siempre la chica demostró ser amable y compresiva, pero ahora la desconocía.

- Esta bien Marión… aquí nadie te ha visto la cara de estúpida, solo queremos protegerte. – Acoto el hombre con tono seguro.

- ¿Protegerme de que?… señor no me diga que está arriesgando a Fabrizio. –Y su ojos se humedecieron ante el miedo y la rabia. – Usted me dijo que solo era por el bien de él, por eso acepte… me dijo que en América van a agilizar las investigaciones…. – Tratando de controlarse, pues ella misma sabia que estaba alterada, pero cuando se trataba de defender a Fabrizio no había fuerza que lograra que no se comportara como una leona.

- No… no Fabrizio estará seguro y si todo eso es cierto… allá están sus padres, tú sabes que están en América… solo que hay algo más. – Ante la mirada de la joven. – Esta bien, no te lo dije antes porque no es fácil de explicar, al menos no para mí… creo que es mejor hablar en un lugar más apropiado. – Le pidió, sabía que ahí estaba Dominique y no podía explicarle a Marión delante de ella. – Acompáñame por favor. - La rubia acepto acompañar al hombre y este la guio con una mano en la espalda de manera fraternal hacia el salón de su camarote que mas parecía una casa, podía apreciar la chica.

Se encaminaban cuando Candy los vio pasar, en ese momento la rubia supo que era la esposa de Fabrizio Di Carlo, según las características de Eleonor coincidían con la joven, pues verdaderamente parecía una chica de diecisiete años y se percató del semblante alterado de ella y del preocupado del duque por lo que no pudo evitar asustarse al pensar que le había pasado algo a Fabrizio Di Carlo, aun este nombre retumbaba en ella, pues no le sería fácil desligarlo porque aunque era Terry, mucho tiempo lo llamo de esa manera, fue a ese nombre que ella le dio una oportunidad, fue a ese nombre que muchas veces susurro palabras de amor, ahora se le hacía todo tan extraño, que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra las costillas, siempre le pasa las veces que era consciente de que hay un hombre tan parecido a Terry, en más de una ocasión ha querido ir a verlo y comprobar con sus propios ojos ese parecido tan grande que dicen hay entre ambos; dejo libre un suspiro de alivio cuando los vio que entraban al salón privado que le servía de despacho al duque, sus pulmones se llenasen nuevamente y se encamino al comedor privado donde había quedado a verse con Terry para compartir el desayuno con sus padres.

Al entrar al salón el duque la encamino hasta el escritorio, la invito a tomar asiento, pero la joven se negó alegando que estaba mejor de pie, él no le insistió y tampoco tomó asiento.

- ¿Que es ese algo que está ocurriendo con mi esposo? – Pregunto abrazándose a si misma ante los nervios y mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- Yo solo quiero que sepas que si no te dije nada antes es porque no lo considere necesario… Fabrizio no corre ningún peligro, me asegure que el traslado sea sumamente seguro para él, como ya te dije en Estados Unidos está su familia, yo los conozco por las razones que dije antes… además ya lo conocía porque yo ayude al padre de Fabrizio a localizarlo en los pelotones ingleses… - Intentaba explicar cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No entiendo nada… me ha dicho que fue una confusión entre sus hijos… - Hablo la chica interrumpiéndolo.

- No del todo… Marión han pasado cosas que no son sencillas de explicar… primero que yo ayude al padre de Fabrizio en su búsqueda, mas no sabíamos del parecido físico de nuestros hijos, Terruce mi hijo… él no estaba conmigo, vivía en Estados Unidos, llevaba tres años en ese país… tu suegro fue a América a buscar un préstamo para el traslado de Fabrizio a Italia, cuando se enteró que este estaba recluido en un hospital de Doullens, pero estando en Nueva York recibió un telegrama de las fuerzas armadas inglesas donde le informaban del bombardeo al hospital y la muerte de su hijo… ahora es poco lo que sé de esto… solo la versión de los hecho de Luciano y un poco de la de Terruce… no sé cómo Luciano encontró a mi hijo y lo salvo de un accidente… el mismo en el cual todos lo creímos muerto, unos hombres intentaban secuestrar a mi hijo para pedirme rescate por él, hubo un forcejeo y el auto colisionó, Luciano logro llegar y sacar a Terruce antes que este explotara con uno de los delincuentes dentro del vehículo, Luciano estaba muy perturbado y pensaba que al chico que había salvado era Fabrizio, que por algún error había sido enviado a América o que en lugar de estar en Francia se había escapado hasta Nueva York, ¿Qué sé yo? Ya después tomó la decisión de llevarse a mi hijo al ver que este había perdido la memoria, su familia estaba arruinada y se quebraría por completo si se confirmaba la muerte de su hijo… y si fue una atrocidad, él se lo llevo…. Eso es todo – Explico Richard tratando de hacer el acto de Luciano lo menos grotesco posible.

- ¿Sabe qué? No le creo… no le creo porque esto es verdaderamente absurdo… - Le dijo llorando de rabia al ver que solo la estaba manipulando. – No sé cómo sabe lo que paso con Fabrizio… no sé cómo demonios conoce a la familia de mi esposo… no se la verdadera razón del parecido entre su hijo y Fabrizio… - Esta vez no pudo evitar gritarle al duque. – ¡Dígame la verdad! - El cuerpo de Marión temblaba ante la ira y el llanto.

- Te estoy ayudando eso es suficiente… confórmate con eso. – Le dijo en voz alta y determinante el hombre logrando que la chica se sobresaltara, pensaba decirle la verdad, pero aún le costaba asimilar el que Luciano fuese su hermano.

- ¡Gracias! – Le dijo en el mismo tono de voz encarando al hombre. – Le he dado las gracias… usted me engaño, para conseguir quien sabe qué cosa. – Expreso en medio de un llanto de ira.

- Para agradecer al hombre que salvo la vida de mi hijo solo eso. – Explico tratando de calmarse un poco. – Ya te lo había dicho… es todo Marion – Agrego mostrándose impasible.

- Está bien… – Dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos y Richard desvió la mirada dándole la certeza que aún le ocultaba algo más, ella se dio media vuelta y se encamino para salir del camarote, pero antes de salir le dijo. – De verdad le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho, pero quiero que sepa que apenas lleguemos a América yo bucare la manera de hacerme cargo de mi familia, ahora mismo le enviare un telegrama al teniente Pétain, sé que me ofrecerá su ayuda… y le prohíbo que se acerque a Fabrizio... no lo moverá ni lo llevara a ningún lado, si sus padres los quieren ver que busquen la manera, pero no va a utilizar a mi esposo como pago de favores, no seguirá aprovechándose ni brindando ayuda con doble intensión. - Giro la manilla para abrir la puerta cuando Richard hablo.

- Es mi sobrino… - Susurro y decirlo en voz alta fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. – Fabrizio es mi sobrino, por eso el parecido con mi hijo… Luciano y yo somos hermanos… una aventura que tuvo mi padre con una pueblerina francesa… - Las últimas palabras le salieron cargada de resentimiento, Marión se volvió lentamente y se limpió una lagrima bruscamente.

- Yo soy pueblerina señor y también soy francesa. – Le recordó arrastrando las palabras, sintiéndose ella misma ofendía ante las palabras que utilizo el hombre para referirse a la abuela de su esposo y de las francesas.

- Lo siento no quería que lo vieras de ese modo, Marión… - Dejo libre un suspiro. – De esto hace poco que nos enteramos, hace menos de tres meses y todo por el parecido que hay entre Terruce y Fabrizio, mi hijo recobro su memoria y todo el teatro de Luciano quedo al descubierto… yo no lo sabía, él menos… Octavio… lo conoces, mi administrador él sabe cómo son las cosas. – Indico en actitud derrotada pero manteniéndose erguido.

- ¿Entonces porque desea ayudar al nieto de la pueblerina que se le metió en la cama a su padre? – Le pregunto sin dejar de sentirse ofendida.

- Ya te he dicho antes, es mi sobrino y solo quiero que mejore… ellos no tienen la culpa de los errores que mi padre cometió… creo que ni Luciano ni yo la tenemos… él necesita a su hijo, yo creí al mío muerto por cuatro años y no hay nada peor que eso, yo sé cómo se está sintiendo, yo también pase cuatro años de mi vida llorando a un hijo al cual no pude pedirle perdón, al cual sentía que había defraudado... Terruce es mi hijo mayor y fue durante mucho tiempo lo único que tenia de la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, a él lo quería más que a nada en este mundo y a pesar de todo no tendré nunca como agradecerle a Luciano por lo que hizo el día del accidente, yo perdí a dos hijos en un accidente de tren Marion, hace ya casi dos años y te aseguro que no hay nada peor para un padre que esto, disculpa por no haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio… tampoco espero que me entiendas, solo quiero que me permitas el seguir ayudando. – Le dijo el hombre completamente calmado.

- Lo siento. – Susurro ella con la mirada en el piso. – Es solo que ya he pasado por muchas cosas y estoy cansada… estoy realmente agotada. – Dijo rompiendo en llanto y llevándose las manos al rostro. – A veces pienso que ya no puedo más… que… que – Sintió en ese momento como el hombre la envolvió en sus brazos, se tensó un poco pero ante las caricias en el cabello se relajó. – Lo siento señor. – Apenas podía decir ante el llanto. – Disculpe mi comportamiento… es que soy muy bruta… yo lo único que deseo es cuidar de mi familia, ellos lo son todo para mí y si algo le llega a suceder a Fabrizio no podría soportarlo – Agrego.

- Cálmate… tranquila Marión es normal que te sientas de esa manera, es normal que estés llena de impotencia. – Susurraba el duque acariciando las hebras rubias de la chica solo un poco más alta que Dominique. – Yo a Fabrizio le tome cariño aun sin saber que era mi sobrino, mi hijo hizo lo mismo que él, también se escapó solo que aun lugar más seguro que la guerra, pero siempre los asocie aun sin saber el parecido… por eso no voy a permitir que le pase nada malo… yo te prometí que vamos a curarlo y eso es lo que vamos a hacer… no le pasara nada tienes mi palabra y también la de Terruce, si él aún no se ha hecho presente no ha sido por su voluntad, yo le he pedido un poco de tiempo para que todos podamos acostumbrarnos a esto… lo que más necesitamos ahora es comprensión y calma – Menciono el hombre. Marión se alejó del abrazo un poco, apenada, por mostrarse débil delante del hombre y más al conocer que el hijo de este estaba al tanto de todo, se limpió las lágrimas.

- Mejor me voy, Joshua no debe tardar en despertar, además yo he interrumpido su desayuno seguro tendrá hambre. – Le dijo dando media vuelta.

- No te preocupes… tú si tienes que alimentarte mejor, te veo algo pálida… no queremos que cuando Fabrizio despierte se sorprenda al verte tan desanimada… recuerda que estas embarazada… otra cosa… Christine Fourier, según lo que me han dicho fue una gran mujer, por algo mi padre se enamoró de ella… no solo fue una aventura… me cuesta admitirlo pero ella fue alguien muy importante para Christopher Grandchester. – Termino por decir, ambos salieron del lugar la joven aún se limpiaba las lágrimas, se dio media vuelta y se encamino a su camarote, el duque se dirigió al comedor, pero antes de llegar se encontró con Terry quien salía de este y clavaba la mirada en la espalda de Marión caminando a poca distancia.

- ¿Que paso padre? ¿Esa es la esposa de Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Pregunto interceptando al duque.

- Si Terruce, pero no pasa nada. – Le hizo saber el hombre caminando a su lado.

- ¿No pasa nada? ¿Y porque salió llorando? ¿Se ha complicado Fabrizio? – Lo interrogo nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… solo estábamos conversando… contigo y con Dominique hablaremos Octavio y yo más tarde… después del almuerzo. – Le hizo saber, pues sabía que su hijo no tomaría la noticia de la mejor manera, no por saber que es familia de Fabrizio Di Carlo, sino por habérselo ocultado.

Marión entro al camarote que resguardaba a Fabrizio, se acercó hasta él y se quedó observándolo, estudiando cada rasgo como si fuese primera vez que lo viera, no pudo evitar llorar y besarle la frente, mientras la enfermera de turno la observaba disimuladamente, recordó que había dejado al niño dormido, pero ya era hora de que estuviese despierto, por lo que se extrañó al no verlo sentando leyendo al lado de su padre, se secó las lágrimas y se encamino a la puerta que comunica los dos camarotes, al abrirla sus imagen fue captada por su hijo aun en pijama brincando sobre la cama mientras masticaba sonriente, seguidamente se topó con la espalda de Octavio sentado, quien tenía una taza de cristal la cual contenía una ensalada de frutas en las manos y le ofrecía sonriente al niño quien abría la boca y tomaba el bocado sin dejar de brincar.

- ¡Mami! – Saludo Joshua después de tragar, pero sin detenerse. El hombre inmediatamente se puso de pie con semblante nervioso.

- Disculpe… es que el niño despertó y tenía hambre… como vi que no llegaba me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle algo para el desayuno. – Indico mirándola.

- Gracias… no se preocupe. – Le hizo saber la chica acercándose a la cama y se dirigió al niño. – Joshua deja de brincar que te hará mala digestión el desayuno. – Le ordeno con voz cariñosa, el pequeño se dejó caer sentado. La rubia tomo asiento en la cama y empezó a darle ella el desayuno, miro al hombre y le dijo. – Disculpe si fui grosera con usted, solo que… - Decía.

- No se preocupe, no me debe ninguna explicación. – Le hizo saber el hombre.

- Sabe ahora comprendo muchas cosas… cosas que Fabrizio tampoco entendía de su abuela – Menciono con la voz aun ronca por las lágrimas.

- De la señorita Christine. – Respondió mostrando media sonrisa. – De cierto modo usted me la recuerda, tiene ese aire de inocencia que ella poseía… el tono de voz… también está el francés. – Dijo el hombre sin dejar de lado el gesto. – Ella fue una gran mujer… humilde si, pero con un corazón como el de ninguno... por eso mi Lord la amaba… solo que muchas veces las personas que se aman no terminan juntas... ahora con su permiso me retiro, tengo asuntos que atender. – Acoto haciendo una reverencia.

- Adiós señor Octavio… gracias por darme el desayuno. – Le dijo el niño agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

- De nada Joshua… espero visitarte nuevamente. – Expuso mirando a Marión quien asintió en silencio con una sonrisa y él término por salir.

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde mientras él se encontraba observando el extenso azul ante sus ojos, a través del ventanal que tenía el espacio donde había instalado su despacho, la verdad era que casi no hacía uso de este pues no era necesario, había dejado todas las cuentas pendientes en Londres, pero había citado a sus hijos en este lugar para hablar con ellos de algo sumamente importante – Se volvió para mirar hacia la puerta cuando sintió que llamaban a esta, respiro profundamente y procedió a dar la orden para que entrasen.

- Padre… Octavio nos mencionó que deseaba vernos – Menciono Dominique entrando al lugar.

- Así es princesa, toma asiento por favor – Indico con una sonrisa y sus ojos captaron a su hijo quien también entraba en compañía del administrador – Terruce toma asiento por favor… Octavio hazlo tú también, deseo que estés presente pues tú mejor que nadie está al tanto de lo que tengo que comunicarles a mis hijos – Agrego aun desde la ventana, sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, la tensión lo estaba destrozando.

El administrador estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando vio que Eleonor también llegaba hasta el lugar, la dama le dedico una sonrisa y su mirada se clavó de inmediato en la gris de su esposo, llenándolo de seguridad en ese momento y aligerando un poco la presión que llevaba dentro del pecho, se acercó mirando a sus hijos, pues ya consideraba a la chica como suya también, pasando de largo hasta donde su esposo se encontraba, le ofreció su mano y procedieron a tomar asiento. El duque respiro profundamente y asumió una postura recta, mostrándose inquebrantable y seguro como solía hacer cuando se encontraban ante situaciones complicadas, aunque nunca como estas.

- Usted dirá padre ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión familiar? – Pregunto el castaño.

- Es un poco difícil encontrar las palabras para comenzar… - Confeso mirando a sus hijos a los ojos, tomo aire de nuevo y se llenó de valor al sentir la mano de su esposa apretando la suya, prosiguió – Hace poco más de dos mes… cuando Luciano fue a verme para darme una explicación sobre lo ocurrido contigo, entablamos una discusión y los ánimos se caldearon bastante… yo le recrimine muchas cosas no solo por lo que te hizo a ti sino también por su comportamiento con Fabrizio, sé que no debía hacerlo pues yo no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero Luciano también me reprocho mi proceder para contigo y aunque no puedo negar que tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, él no era quien para reclamar algo así… ambos nos ofuscamos y yo amenace con enviarlo a la cárcel por el delito cometido – Se detuvo al ver que Terry tensaba la mandíbula y su mirada se ponía oscura. – Sé que estuve mal pues a él le debo tenerte hoy entre nosotros, también que ya tú me habías mencionado mantenerme al margen, pero no fue mi intensión involucrarme, fue él quien llego hasta mi casa… con la intensión de ofrecerme una explicación y una disculpa, si, es verdad, pero Luciano Di Carlo no podía esperar que yo lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y un perdón que sencillamente no sentía se merecía, no me estoy justificando con esto Terruce, pero tú mejor que nadie puedes entenderlo, somos más parecidos de lo que crees y sabes cuánto nos cuesta dar segundas oportunidades a aquellos que nos hirieron – Pudo apreciar que su hijo se relajaba un poco ofreciéndole comprensión y continuo – Yo envié a llamar a Octavio para que buscara a las autoridades y se lo llevaran de mi casa, Eleonor intento hacerme entrar en razón, así como la señora Di Carlo intento hacerlo con Luciano, pero ambos somos muy obstinados y no dimos nuestros brazos a torcer… hasta que Octavio nos revelo una verdad que no esperábamos y que aun después de tanto tiempo he aceptado pero no he llegado a asimilar bien – Agrego y su mirada se posó de inmediato en esa mano que tenía entrelazada a la de su esposa.

- ¿De qué verdad habla padre? – Inquirió Terry sintiendo un peso alojarse en su estómago y su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho – Esa actitud de su padre le resultaba muy extraña y no solo eso, sino todo lo que estaba haciendo por Fabrizio Di Carlo – Pensó.

- Mi lord… - Menciono el anciano al ver la tensión en el hombre – Richard, si deseas yo puedo hacerlo… no es necesario que pases por esto… - Decía cuando el duque levanto una mano.

- No hay problema Octavio, yo puedo hacerlo… todo está bien – Esbozo y respiro profundamente – Ese día Luciano Di Carlo y yo nos enteramos que éramos hermanos… él es hijo natural de mi padre – Menciono sintiendo que ese peso comenzaba a liberarlo.

Los jóvenes perdieron el color del rostro, Dominique sentía que se mareaba, que había escuchado mal o que estaba soñando, la verdad era que no sabía cómo explicar la mezcla de sentimientos que la embargaban, esquivo la mirada de su padre y la poso en Eleonor quien asintió apenas perceptiblemente. Terry por su parte sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, sus manos temblaron y su boca se secó, no podía creer lo que su padre decía, esto era absurdo pues el padre de Luciano se llamaba Alfonzo Di Carlo, medico, italiano… ese que por tanto tiempo creyó su abuelo.

- Padre… ¿Qué es toda esta locura? Eso es imposible… yo vi fotografías de Alfonzo Di Carlo, escuche cientos de historias relatadas por Luciano de él y Christine… Octavio por favor… ¿Por qué dijiste algo así? – Inquirió molestándose y mirando al hombre de manera acusadora.

- Joven Terruce yo solo dije la verdad… ese era un secreto que mi lord Christopher había mantenido guardado por mucho tiempo y del cual poco sabíamos… ni siquiera su padre, pues Richard se enteró hace apenas dos meses – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Terry… es la verdad hijo, mira tanto tu padre como Luciano quedaron devastados por la noticia pero Octavio supo reseñar con detalles todo lo ocurrido entre tu abuelo y Christine Fourier, esto no ha sido nada sencillo de asimilar y aunque yo le pedí que esperásemos para contárselo a Dominique, contigo debíamos hablar en cuanto se diese la oportunidad, claro está, con la aparición de Fabrizio todo cambio, debía contarle toda la verdad pues era casi imposible seguir callándola… - Decía su madre cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¿Y es que acaso pensaban seguir haciéndolo? ¡Somos familia! – Exclamo colocándose de pie y mirando sorprendido a sus padres – El joven que está allí luchando por su vida es su sobrino padre… es… él es… - Le costaba un poco asimilar todo esto su corazón latía desbocado.

- Nuestro primo – Esbozo Dominique con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas – Y también lo es Fransheska, su padre es nuestro tío – Agrego la chica dejando libre una lagrima.

- Lo es princesa… pero deseo que se pongan un momento en nuestros lugares, nos voltearon el mundo en solo una hora, todo lo que Luciano creía como suyo y lo que yo también creía únicamente mío no fue real… mi padre era más que eso para mí, era un ídolo y de buenas a primera me entero que había tenido un hijo con otra mujer, que nunca estuvo enamorado de mi madre y hasta había planeado dejarlo todo por el amor de Christine Fourier… TODO – Expreso el duque sintiendo un huracán dentro de su pecho.

- Richard cálmate por favor… - Le pidió Eleonor colocándole una mano en el hombro – Dominique, Terry… si su padre no les dijo nada antes fue porque todo esto ha sido demasiado difícil para él, si a ustedes lo sorprende imagínense lo que fue para él… existen muchas cosas que tal vez nunca puedan comprender a cabalidad, pero que hicieron que Richard se negase todo lo sucedido esa tarde en el despacho, por supuesto que pensamos en ustedes… y también en Fransheska, sabíamos que merecían saber la verdad… pero eso no dependía solamente de nosotros, también Luciano Di Carlo tenia voz y voto en todo esto – Explico la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo siento padre… yo… no sé qué decir, todo esto es demasiado para asimilar en este momento, no le estoy reprochando nada y la verdad no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento… - Menciono la chica quien se hallaba completamente asombrada.

- Mi molestia no es solo con usted… también lo es con Luciano, yo le pregunte qué había sucedido en esa reunión y menciono que todo estaba bien… ustedes se habían enterado que éramos familias y fueron incapaces de hacérnoslo saber… - Terry sentía que una tormenta se desataba en su pecho, sentía tantas cosas dentro de sí que ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarlas – Ahora se supone que yo soy su sobrino… que todo este tiempo estuve junto al hijo de mi abuelo Christopher, al lado de mi prima… Fran es… ahora veo porque me resulto tan fácil adaptarme a ellos – Agrego sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- Supongo que Luciano no desea que esto salga a la luz y respeto su decisión, para él todo fue mucho peor… su padre no era a quien siempre creyó, todo el tiempo vivió engañado; es probable que no desee que sus hijos se enteren de esto… solo que ahora existe un pequeño inconveniente, yo tuve que decirle toda la verdad a Marion pues ella me exigió saber el trasfondo de todo esto o de lo contrario no dejaría que siguiese ayudando a Fabrizio y mucho menos llevárselo a sus padres, no tuve más remedio que contarle todo y estoy seguro que ella no permitirá que a Fabrizio se le oculte algo como esto… yo solo necesitaba tiempo para poder equiparar lo que esto significa para mí y para mi familia – Menciono el duque con seriedad.

- ¿Pero cuánto más pensaba esperar padre? Pasamos un mes completo viajando en un barco hasta Europa… ¿No cree que hubiese sido el momento perfecto para haberlo contado todo? Prácticamente quien los reunió fui yo… al menos merecía saber porque me parecía tanto a una persona que consideraba completamente ajena a mi ¿O cree que no me hice esa pregunta nunca? Para su información lo hice millones de veces desde que recupere la memoria, estuve a punto de volverme loco tratando de darle una explicación y usted teniéndola se queda callado… ¿Cómo quiere que me sienta? – Se desahogó el chico mirándolo a los ojos y al ver que el hombre mantenía su misma postura se sintió completamente frustrado - ¡Demonios! Pero que reclamo si yo nunca le he importado – Grito y salió del lugar hecho una furia azotando la puerta del camarote.

- ¡Terry espera! – Lo llamo su madre colocándose de pie para seguirlo, pero era tarde, ya el joven había salido.

- Eleonor… déjalo tranquilo… él tiene razón, yo debí contarle todo cuando tuve la oportunidad y no llegar a estos extremos, hija lo siento mucho de verdad – Dijo mirando a la chica.

- No padre… usted no tiene nada que sentir no es culpable de nada y tampoco estoy en posición de juzgar a nadie, ni siquiera al abuelo o la señora Fourier, yo aún no tengo la edad para comprender porque suceden estas cosas, pero le aseguro que lo apoyare en todo lo que decida… dentro de algunos años si usted desea contarme todo y tenga la madurez para asimilarlo yo estaré allí para escucharlo – Indico la chica colocándose de pie y acercándose para abrazar al hombre y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias hija – Esbozo él con un nudo en la garganta.

- No tiene nada que agradecer y… no se preocupe por Terruce, ya sabe cómo es él de impulsivo… ahora se siente dolido y engañado, pero cuando analice todo estoy segura que lo buscara y hablara con usted… los dejo solos, con su permiso – Dijo mirándolos a todos con ternura intentando alejar esa tensión que se veía en ellos y termino por salir con andar lento.

Terry caminaba de un lugar a otro en la cubierta del barco tratando de drenar la ira y la impotencia que llevaba dentro de él, sentía como si todo este tiempo hubiese vivido una mentira tras otra, como si no hubiese sido suficiente con haber pasado cuatro años viviendo la vida de alguien mas, ahora resultaba que ese alguien más era su primo… todos estos años sin saber de la existencia de una familia que le pudo brindar tanto y la cual él pudo haber ayudado también, tal vez hubiese podido evitado que Fabrizio se encontrase postrado en esa cama, que Luciano, Fiorella y Fran hubiesen pasado por todo lo que vivieron ¿Qué demonios paso por la cabeza de su abuelo para callarse algo así? Su abuelo… para él también había sido alguien tan importante, casi un Dios benévolo y comprensivo, él único que se acercaba a él cuando era un niño y preguntaba por su madre… quien lo acuno muchas noches en su regazo para dormirlo, para aligerar esa tristeza que lo embargaba, su abuelo era un hombre bueno… no puede decir lo mismo de su abuela pues esta apenas si lo miraba, pero… - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar de aplacar el torbellino en esta y sintiendo de nuevo que esa fuerte punzada se instalaba incomodándolo; respiro profundamente y se encamino hasta el camarote de Candy, la necesitaba, necesitaba de esa paz que ella le daba.

- Terry… amor estaba por salir a buscarte para dar un paseo… - Mencionaba pero al ver el semblante del joven se detuvo. - ¿Qué sucedió Terry, porque estas así? – Pregunto notando la tensión en el semblante del joven que luchaba para retener las lágrimas.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Contesto con una pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

- Por supuesto… pasa – Indicó haciéndole espacio y acariciando la espalda masculina.

- Quería verte… estar un rato contigo – Menciono tomando asiento en el sillón del pequeño recibidor y la tomó de la mano para sentarla junto a él.

- ¿Sucedió algo con Fabrizio? ¿Discutiste con tu padre? Terry estas muy tenso… por favor dime algo, no me gusta verte así – Dijo ella apretando la unión de sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si para ambas preguntas… no sé si desee hablar de ello Candy – Esbozo dejando libre un suspiro y cerrando los ojos para masajearse las sienes.

- Terry yo no quiero presionarte… pero que no hables de esto no te asegura que lo olvides, de ello puedo hablarte con total propiedad pues durante mucho tiempo intente hacerlo y no conseguí nada… mírame Terry – Pidió con voz calmada y espero a que él abriese los ojos – Por favor, no te calles lo que sientes… puedes contármelo, yo estoy aquí para escucharte, para consolarte y apoyarte en lo que necesites… no te quedes en silencio excluyéndome de tus penas, pues así como a tus alegrías a ellas también las quiero, yo quiero todo de ti… no solo las cosas buenas amor, por favor dime que sucedió – Agrego fundiendo su mirada en la de él.

- Candy yo… la verdad no quiero preocuparte, es algo que… es demasiado difícil de explicar y tal vez mucho mas de entender y yo la verdad… no sé cómo hacerlo… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Inténtalo, te aseguro que sea lo que sea pondré todo de mi parte para tratar de comprender y ayudarte a ti a hacerlo también – Indicó con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien… pero te lo advertí… - Dijo dejando libre un suspiro y después tomando aire para continuar - ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana vimos a Marion Di Carlo salir del despacho de mi padre y yo me le acerque para preguntarle que sucedía, pero él me evadió? – Pregunto para que la chica entendiese a donde se dirigía.

- Si lo recuerdo, tú me dijiste cuando te pregunte que hablarían más tarde ¿Lo hicieron? – Inquirió interesada.

- Si… también estaba mi madre, Dominique y Octavio… como ves una autentica reunión familiar, bueno solo faltabas tú y por supuesto la otra parte de mi familia – Expuso con sarcasmo y a ver que la chica no entendía prosiguió – Mi padre nos reunió para hacernos a Dominique y a mi participes de la sorprendente noticia que… ¡Dios ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo sin que parezca una locura! Para decirnos que… Luciano es hijo de mi abuelo Christopher y por lo tanto su hermano… que Fabrizio y Fransheska son mis primos… - Hablaba cuando lo detuvo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Terry estas seguro de ello? No puede ser… ¿Ustedes familia? – Inquirió completamente desconcertada mirándolo con asombro.

- Te lo advertí pecosa… ¿Ves ahora por que no deseaba hablar de eso? Todo esto es una locura Candy, yo viví durante cuatro años con los Di Carlo, como uno de ellos… y jamás escuche nada relacionado con que Luciano no fuese hijo de Alfonzo Di Carlo, al parecer ninguno sabia de la existencia del otro, mi padre tampoco hablo nunca de un hermano fuera del matrimonio – Puntualizo mirando el asombro en la chica.

- ¿Y entonces quien se los dijo y cuándo? – Pregunto.

- Octavio… durante un encuentro que tuvieron después que yo recuperara la memoria, Luciano aprovecho que yo fui por ti al hogar de Pony y salió hacia Nueva York con Fiorella para visitar a mis padres y darles una explicación pues él no sabía quién era yo y cuando se enteró se sintió muy mal, mi padre lo había ayudado con la búsqueda de Fabrizio… al parecer lo que iba a ser una conversación civilizada termino en un combate abierto y el duque como siempre mostrando su autoridad sobre todos amenazo a Luciano con mandarlo a la cárcel acusándolo de secuestro, envió a llamar a Octavio y este en vista de hasta donde habían llegado las cosas no le quedó más remedio que revelarles el secreto que por tanto tiempo le había guardado a mi abuelo y esto aniquilo todas las fuerzas de ambos… de eso hace más de dos meses Candy, y solo ahora mi padre se digna a contarnos toda la verdad… - Se detuvo al ver que ella intento justificar a su padre pidiéndole con un gesto que lo dejara continuar – Comprendo que todo esto haya sido muy difícil para él… pero nosotros merecíamos saber la verdad… yo lo merecería Candy ¿Tienes una idea de cuantas veces sentí que terminaría loco tratando de darle una explicación a mi parecido con Fabrizio? Hasta llegue a pensar que yo no era hijo de los Grandchester o Fabrizio no lo era de los Di Carlo, incluso llegue a desconfiar de ambos pensando que pudo alguno haber sido infiel o como eso muchísimas cosas más… fueron noches enteras tratando de develar ese misterio, para que resultase que mi padre tenía la respuesta pero se la callo sin pensar que yo la necesitaba con urgencia, como siempre el duque de Grandchester pensando en él antes que en los demás, no podía esperar mucho de él, siempre fue así y este cambio que mostro fue solo para congraciase con mi madre nada mas – Sentencio con seguridad y su tono era frio y cargado de rabia.

- Terry… no deberías llegar a esa conclusión de buenas a primeras… ¿Ya él te conto por que se había quedado callado? – Inquirió ella acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del joven para aligerar esa tensión que endurecía sus facciones.

- No tenía caso que me quedara allí escuchando una y mil excusas que no me servirían de nada, puedo entender que él se sintiese incomodo al hablar de algo como eso, pero debió pensar en mi al menos un momento y tratar de decirme la verdad, tuvimos un mes viajando desde América, las oportunidades sobraron Candy y no lo hizo porque no le interesaba lo que me sucedía o lo sentía, no existe otra explicación – Menciono lleno de rencor.

En ese momento escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, él se tensó aún más pensado que podía ser su padre miro a Candy a los ojos para pedirle que no abriese, ella se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos hablo de nuevo.

- Todo estará bien Terry – Indico y después de eso se colocó de pie encaminándose hasta la puerta, la abrió y para su sorpresa no era el duque quien se hallaba bajo el umbral sino Octavio, el hombre se notaba verdaderamente apenado, pero aun así mantenía la postura erguida que lo caracterizaba – Buenas tardes señor Octavio – Lo saludo con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes lady Candice, disculpe que la moleste pero ¿Me gustaría saber si mi lord Terruce se encuentra con usted? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… efectivamente él se encuentra aquí – Contesto haciéndole un ademan para que siguiese adelante y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terry le pedio que no fuese grosero.

- Mi lord Terruce… he venido hasta aquí porque deseo explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas y pueda usted mismo establecer si su padre fue injusto con usted… - Decía cuando el chico lo interrumpió colocándose de pie y caminando hasta el ventanal.

- Primero Octavio deja lo de "mi lord" para mi padre… sabes que no me agrada que me llamen así y segundo no veo que exista una manera para hacerme cambiar de opinión, si te ha enviado mi padre ambos están perdiendo el tiempo, creo que todo quedo muy claro y la verdad estoy cansado para continuar con eso – Menciono sin mirarlo.

- Terry por favor… no pierdes nada con escuchar unos minutos al señor Octavio – Pidió la rubia, en un tono de voz que intentaba mediar.

- No sé preocupe señorita… no estoy aquí por petición de su padre, él ni siquiera sabe de esta visita pues no la hubiese autorizado de ser así, puedo entender si el joven Terruce no desea escucharme, he tenido que lidiar con el carácter de tres generaciones de Grandchester y sé que no existe nada que los haga cambiar de opinión cuando se empeñan en algo… yo solo quería contarle toda la historia de su abuelo y la señorita Christine Fourier, hacerle ver porque su padre actuó como lo hizo y también porque lo hizo Luciano de igual manera – Indico y al ver que el castaño seguía en la misma actitud se dispuso a salir – Perdonen por la interrupción, con su permiso señorita Candice, joven Terruce – Menciono encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- Octavio… quédate por favor y aprovecha bien este tiempo que te estoy dando, mira que tú también te quedaste callado y no te importo lo que pasaba conmigo – Expuso el joven mirándolo a los ojos señalándole un sillón, mientras él tomaba asiento – Candy por favor – Le pidió a la rubia indicándole que lo acompañara al ver que ella se disponía a dejarlos solos.

El hombre dejo libre un suspiro pesado y lento, para llenarse de valor mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos, de nuevo su cabeza se hallaba colmada de toda la tragedia que sufrió su amigo Christopher Grandchester y la hermosa francesa de ojos topacios, los chicos tenían toda la atención fija en el hombre a la espera de lo que este se disponía a contarles. Él comenzó a relatarle todos los hechos tal cual los recordaba, justo como hizo meses atrás en presencia de Luciano y Richard, esto se llevó más de una hora llevándolos a los tres a través de un mar de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, hasta el punto que tuvieron que retener las lágrimas en más de una ocasión, aunque Candy no pudo evitar derramarlas en varias oportunidades pues ella comprendía la situación de Christine Fourier, la chica había renunciado al abuelo de Terry para no afectar la relación de este con Richard, se sacrificó y también sacrifico a su hijo por el bienestar de los Grandchester. El semblante de Terry se oscurecía a medida que pasaban los minutos pues en su cabeza se comenzaba a crear la misma idea que tuviese su padre en primera instancia, que si había este pasado por todo lo que implicaba una separación, después de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba ¿Cómo fue capaz de obligar a su padre a ser igual de infeliz como lo había sido él? Su pecho comenzaba a llenarse de rabia y dolor contra ese hombre que tanto había admirado, pero entonces Octavio ahondo en un pasado más reciente… el de sus padres y le explico al joven el porqué del proceder de su abuelo, después de casi dos horas el panorama había cambiado de manera drástica. El hombre salió del lugar dejándolos solos, ella intentaba decirle algo a Terry para romper el pesado silencio en el cual se había sumido pero por más que le daba vueltas en la cabeza no lograba encontrar las palabras, lo vio colocarse de pie para salir del camarote y se apresuró a hablar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- A hablar con mi padre… creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente y es mejor hacerlo en este momento – Contesto con la voz ronca por las emociones que llevaba dentro.

- Me parece bien… te amo tanto Terry, amo que puedas reconocer cuando te equivocas y también cuando tienes razón, en este momento estas en esas situaciones… intenta tener un poco de paciencia y ya verás que todo saldrá bien, tu padre te quiere mucho mi vida y estoy segura que lo que más desea ahora es entregarte todo ese amor que tiempo atrás te negó – Menciono ella de pie frente a él y le dio un suave beso.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado Candy… pasare por ti para cenar juntos, te amo – Expreso besándola con ternura y después de eso salió del lugar rumbo al camarote de su padre.

Cuando llego a este fue recibido por Eleonor quien al ver el semblante de su hijo no dijo nada, pero le dedico una sonrisa pues sabía que venía en ánimo conciliador, lo hizo pasar hasta la terraza donde tomaban el desayuno y donde se encontraba Richard sin anunciarlo, sabía que su esposo se pondría feliz de verlo de nuevo, los dejo solos para que pudiesen hablar con calma. El hombre se llenó de sorpresa al verlo allí pero trato de mostrarse calmado, por su parte Terry tenía claro lo que deseaba así que fue quien comenzó a hablar, aunque sus disculpas no fueron muy elocuentes, Richard lo conocía bien y sabía que con esas frases que parecían secas y distantes su hijo le estaba dejando saber que lamentaba el haberlo juzgado sin haberlo escuchado primero, el duque agradeció su comprensión y cuando Terry le menciono que entendía porque el rechazo hacia la idea de ser hermano de Luciano y también hacia su abuelo, el hombre no pudo evitar que las emociones lo desbordaran, se desahogó con su hijo contándole todo lo ocurrido entre él y Eleonor cuando eran jóvenes, cosa que no había hecho hasta entonces, pues siempre esquivaba el tema o sencillamente se negaba a hablar de eso, sin importar cuantas veces se lo hubiese reprochado antes. Terry logro comprender a cabalidad el sufrimiento que durante años llevo por dentro Richard, pues él estuvo a punto de enfrascarse en una situación parecida cuando se hizo cargo de Susana y por primera vez en su vida se acercó hasta el hombre frente a él para brindarle un abrazo sincero que salía desde su alma, sintiéndolo como lo que era… como su padre. Richard lo recibió lleno de felicidad y no puedo controlar sus emociones, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y termino temblando ante los sollozos, Terry se sorprendió al verlo tan vulnerable y no deshizo el abrazo, por el contrario lo apretó con más fuerza acariciándole la espalda. Sintió como el poderoso Richard Grandchester lloraba como un niño, dándole ese abrazo que tal vez su padre de estar vivo le daría en este momento, este gesto fue mucho mas que mil palabras y al fin pudo entregarle a su padre el perdón que ambos necesitaban, pues él también se hallaba cansado de estar luchando, ahora solo quería ser feliz como deseo años atrás. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada con palabras pero si mucho con el alma, el hombre se limpio las lagrimas con la mano y le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo.

- Te amo mucho Terruce… eres tan importante para mí, no te imaginas cuan feliz me siento de tenerte aquí de nuevo, nunca podre pagarle a Dios y a la vida por haberte colocado de nuevo en nuestro camino hijo… por favor no dudes nunca de ello, solo quiero que estés bien… que podamos recuperar lo que éramos cuando te vi por primera vez, tan solo tenias tres años y me robaste el corazón… mi hijo… el fruto del amor mas grande que he tenido en la vida – Expreso con la mirada brillante por las lagrimas y la voz ronca por la emoción.

- Yo también lo amo padre y ahora comprendo muchas cosas… ya deje de atormentarse por el pasado, aprenda a olvidar y perdonarse, solo así lograra ser feliz completamente… yo lo perdono y de ahora en adelante lo único que deseo es que podamos llevar una relación tranquila, intentare no ser tan impulsivo y analizar bien las cosas antes de actuar, pero hay algo que quiero pedirle… - Menciono y el hombre asintió en silencio instándolo a continuar – Deseo que intente entablar una relación mas cordial con Luciano… comprendo que para usted no será fácil, él no es un mal hombre padre, ha cometido muchos errores como cualquiera de nosotros, pero ya ha pagado mucho por ellos… ustedes son hermanos y eso es algo que no pueden negar, yo quiero mucho a Fransheska, la considero una hermana y saber que llevaba nuestra sangre me llena de felicidad… no me callare esto pues es justo que tanto ella como Fabrizio lo sepan – Sentencio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo… tratare de poner todo de mi parte, no puedo prometerte nada pues esto no solo depende de mi, sino también de Luciano, pero cofia en que intentare entablar una amistad con él, tampoco deseo seguir teniendo secretos así que cuentas con mi apoyo para decirle todo a Fransheska… es una chica hermosa mi sobrina y evidentemente es una Grandchester… con temple, decidida… - Decía emocionado pero al ver la media sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Terry se interrumpió adoptando de nuevo su postura lejana.

- Es una chica increíble tu sobrina Richard Grandchester, ya tendrás la oportunidad de conocerla mejor pues estoy seguro que ella no te rechazara, todo lo contrario… ¡Somos primos! – Exclamo el joven emocionado – La verdad somos muy parecidos, Fran también tiene ese carácter muy a lo Grandchester, es valiente, inteligente y luchadora… algo me dice que Fabrizio tiene esas mismas característica, tantos años luchando contra esa enfermedad, logro formar una familia y valerse por si mismo… Padre creo que ha llegado el momento de verlo, ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que me entere de todo esto y no he logrado sacarme de la cabeza esa idea – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo comprendo Terruce, pero dame hasta el día de mañana… su esposa apenas se entero hoy que ustedes son familia, han sido demasiadas noticias para esa pobre chica y además en su estado ella no puede alterarse… tu presencia lo desees o no terminaría haciéndolo, déjame prepararla para ello – Sugirió en tono calmado.

El joven asintió en silencio dejando libre un suspiro pesado después, comprendiendo lo que su padre le pedía, después de unos minutos su madre llego hasta ellos y los abrazo y beso a ambos, se notaba feliz de verlos bien de nuevo, la verdad era que se veían mucho mejor ahora, la relación cordial entre padre e hijo ya no era forzada, era natural y eso a ella la llenaba de felicidad, saber que al fin Terry y Richard se darían una oportunidad para recuperar los años perdidos, su hijo había madurado tanto… era todo un hombre, uno que la llenaba de orgullo. Esa noche cenaron en familia dejando el incidente de esa tarde de lado y esmerándose por crear un ambiente donde todos se sintiesen cómodos. Candy le pidió a Terry que se encargaran ellos de dormir a sus hermanos esa noche, él cedió de inmediato pues le encantaba compartir con ellos, además ver a Candy con un pequeño en brazos era algo realmente hermoso, su imaginación volaba y dibujaba ese futuro que deseaba fuese pronto; ella cada vez se sentía mas encariñada con los pequeños, se desvivía por Evans que había heredado el color de ojos del duque y el cabello castaño de Terry, un tono mas claro, pero tal vez de pequeño Terry fue igual a este, mientras la pequeña Madeleine los tenia un poco mas claro que Eleonor, pero mas oscuros que el duque… un tono topacio que deslumbraba a todo aquel que los mirase, para Candy era como ver en estos a sus futuros hijos y eso la colmaba de alegría y esperanza.

* * *

_**A un lado está la selva de los tigres**_

_**al otro**_

_**las langostas**_

_**debajo te estremece**_

_**el foso más cruel**_

_**el de los cocodrilos**_

_**un montículo triste de palabras**_

_**nacidas a deshora**_

_**por encima te espera**_

_**y en el centro estás tú**_

_**-asómate**_

_**ésa eres-**_

_**detenida en la cámara implacable**_

_**la inmóvil**_

_**la que busca**_

_**-quién sabe si no en vano-**_

_**un manantial que brote entre sus muros.**_

_**A un lado está la selva de los tigres... Esperanza Ortega.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	159. capitulo 48 parte 3

**Hola chicas como lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo lo que les habia prometido. **

**Chicas de verdad muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento, se que mi amiga donde se encuentre se las agradece, solo espero que sus familiares encuentren resignacion. Yo la recuerdo con alegria como era ella. **

**Saludos nenas y millones de gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 48**

**Parte 3**

Se encontraba con su padre en la cubierta del barco, este le había prometido que el día de hoy vería a Fabrizio Di Carlo, ya llevaban seis días viajando y hasta ahora no había visto a ningún miembro de la familia del joven, ni siquiera a su hijo de quien su madre y el duque decían que era su vivo retrato cuando tenía cuatro años; su padre creyó prudente que antes de un encuentro con Fabrizio primero viese a su cuñado y esposa, para hacer el impacto menos fuerte, sobre todo para la chica y también para el pequeño. Comprendía que su padre se sintiese preocupado por lo que ese encuentro pudiese suscitar pero no ganaban nada con darles más largas, así que lo mejor era hacerlo lo antes posible y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Estaban esperando a Candy pues el duque le había sugerido a Terry que ella estuviese presente y el chico se sintió satisfecho y aliviado por eso, la verdad era que tener a Candy a su lado lo llenaba de seguridad, calmaba su ansiedad y alejaba ese miedo que no sabía porque se instalaba dentro de su pecho cada vez que veía tan cercano este encuentro, no sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué de ello, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaba de su ser.

Le habían dicho que no podía jugar en los pasillos del barco con la pelota por lo que la llevaba en sus manos para divertirse con esta en la cubierta, su tío le había dicho que pronto lo iban a nombrar el nuevo asistente del capitán ya que al parecer se conocía el barco mejor que este y como no hacerlo si no tenía nada más que hacer que recorrerlo, no tenía más donde ir, todo era agua, le había gustado el mar, pero ya estaba cansado de verlo por tanto tiempo, además ni siquiera podía tocarlo, menos bañarse en este, solo quería poder sentir bajo sus pies tierra, correr en el jardín del teniente Pétain con Carter, extrañaba los comics de Mathieu y él solo pensar en el Tiramisú de Dimitri se le hacía agua la boca, también los besos de Belén, jugar ajedrez con el señor Raggiani y los chistes de su padrino Vicent, también ayudar a su madrina con las plantas del jardín, pero lo que mas extrañaba era su casa, quería dormir en su cama, sencillamente quería que las cosas fuesen como antes, que su padre no estuviese enfermo, ir al trabajo con él, acompañarlo a la universidad así le tocara esperar sentando en el pasillo, mientras terminaba la clase. Eran tantas cosas que le hacían falta que muchas veces se sentía impotente, desesperaba aunque tratara de disimularlo, para que su madre no se sintiese mal.

Caminaba con paso enérgico, para llegar rápidamente y poder entretenerse por algunas horas, ver si encontraba a Fiodor el niño con el que había hecho amistad y jugaba por las tardes, pues los padres de este se la pasaban en la sala de juegos del barco, jugar y así olvidar donde se encontraba y cuanto faltaba para llegar, según su tío faltaba poco, siempre que preguntaba le respondía lo mismo y ya sentía que este le estaba mintiendo, el sol irrumpía en el pasillo mucho antes de salir a la cubierta, recorría con sus ojos esta, la cual ya conocía, el piso de madera que creaba un eco al caminar, una cancha donde podía jugar, algunas plantas en los materos alrededor, mesas con para soles, casi siempre estaban solas, solo en las mañanas la gente desayunaba aquí, personas muy elegantes, que se sumergían en sus conversaciones o leer, mientras él divisaba los peces que saltaban, o los reflejos del sol que entraban en el agua, seguía buscando a Fiodor, cuando sus ojos divisaron en la baranda de la cubierta del barco al señor duque de espaldas mirando al horizonte con… con ¿Su padre? –Se preguntó al tiempo que la emoción se instalaba en él haciendo que su pequeño corazón latiese muy rápido y una gran sonrisa se anclara en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban al observarlo al lado del señor duque, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y dejo caer la pelota la cual hizo eco con el rebote y salió corriendo hasta donde este se encontraba.

- ¡Papi! – Conocía la espalda de su padre, además del cabello, solo que llevaba una coleta como antes seguro por eso lo notaba un poco más largo y corría a este mientras se preguntaba el por qué no le habían dicho que había despertado y él mismo se dio la respuesta, seguro quería darle la sorpresa, aprovecharon que paso toda la mañana con su tío y la señorita Hamilton leyendo y vaya que se la había dado. - ¡Papi! – Seguía corriendo y la brisa refrescaba su rostro, haciendo que sus cabellos se agitaran ante el viento a pocos pasos de distancia se detuvo. – Papi – Dijo para que lo escuchase, en ese momento los hombres se volvieron dejando al descubierto sus rostros, mientras que la sonrisa en el niño se ampliaba y extendía los brazos para lanzarse a los de su padre quien no lo esperaba de la misma manera, sino que lo miraba desconcertado, al ver que no era quien él esperaba, su pequeño corazón se aceleró aún más y un miedo inexplicable hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese y que unas lagrima de temor inundaran sus ojos y la confusión lo manejaran.

- Joshua… - Susurro Richard y él apenas miro a quien lo llamaba, seguidamente desvió sus ojos una vez más al hombre estudiando los rasgos y lágrimas se derramaban, el miedo se podía apreciar en estos y su confusión crecía a segundos al ver que era muy parecido a su padre pero no lo era… no lo era, por lo que dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ese lugar. – Joshua espera… ven acá. – Le hizo saber el duque, pero él solo reacciono dando media vuelta y salió corriendo ante el miedo.

Terry logro salir de su asombro al ver el temor en el niño y como salió corriendo no hizo más que seguirlo después de dejarle una mirada a su padre, para Terry el niño era bastante rápido y al ver que este lo seguía, solo hizo de su carrera más desesperada y colocando obstáculos, como gatear debajo de las sillas por lo que él decidió adelantarse y esperarlo al otro lado, apenas el niño salió lo tomó por la cintura y este daba la pelea y no se dejaba agarrar, pues estaba aterrado al parecer nadie se había percatado de informarle al niño del parecido entre él y su papá.

- Joshua tranquilo… no te hare daño. – Le decía Terry mientras lo cargaba y el niño lloraba y se retorcía en los brazos por un intento de escape – No soy tu papá… tienes razón… no quise asustarte… todo está bien… está bien. – Hablaba Terruce con voz agitada ante los movimientos de Joshua. – No voy hacerte nada malo, nadie va a lastimarte… soy familiar de tu papá. – Las palabras de Terry fueron calmando poco a poco a Joshua, logrando infundirle esa confianza que necesitaba, por lo que lo sentó en una de las sillas y él hizo lo mismo en otra frente a él sin soltarlo, pues no quería emprender nuevamente otra carrera. – Tranquilo. – Le dijo con un remanso de voz cerrando con sus manos los brazos del niño para evitar la huida, mientras los ojos sumamente abiertos del niño e inundado por las lágrimas lo admiraban con asombro, Terry llevo sus manos a las mejillas sonrosadas y limpio las lágrimas. – Disculpa no quise asustarte… - El joven desvió la mirada al sentir los pasos de Richard Grandchester quien se acercaba y con esta le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto mirando al niño y seguidamente a Terry quien asintió, aun con la respiración agitada. – Joshua, no quisimos asustarte… disculpa… no debes tener miedo, sabes que no te haremos daño. – Le hizo saber jalando una silla e igualmente tomando asiento.

- Lo sé… - Acoto el niño mirando al piso de madera, sintiéndose apenado ante su comportamiento. – Solo que creía que era mi papá. – Dejando libre un sollozo. – Lo siento señor duque. – Prosiguió con un hilo de voz y levanto la mirada, observando una vez más a Terry. - Eres… no eres mi papá… pero son casi iguales… pero no lo eres… - Dijo tratando él mismo entenderse y mirando al castaño con los ojos brillante por las lágrimas. – No tienes la misma voz, no son los ojos iguales a míos. – Dijo en medio de pucheros que sentimiento que trataba de controlar.

- No tienes por qué sentirlo Joshua… no has hecho nada malo. – Acoto Terry liberando el rostro del niño - No lo soy, claro que no soy tu padre ya te has dado cuenta, resultaste ser más inteligente que muchos – Le hizo saber con media sonrisa.

- ¿Y porque te pareces tanto a mi papá? – Pregunto aun confundido, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz. - ¿Por qué? – Más que una pregunta estaba exigiendo, Terry en ese momento desvió la mirada a Richard quien asintió en silencio, dándole con esto el permiso para que le respondiera al niño.

- Porque tu padre y yo somos familia – Ante la mirada de desconcierto del niño continuo.- Soy su primo… por eso nos parecemos mucho…- Hablaba cuando Joshua lo interrumpió.

- Pero él no me dijo nada… nadie me dijo nada… - Acoto un poco más calmado, pero igualmente desconcertado, estudiando cada rasgo en el rostro de Terry.

- Porque tu padre no sabe que somos primos, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco y me sorprendí tanto como tú cuando me entere del parecido que ambos tenemos, de seguro tu padre también lo hará cuando despierte y se entere de todo… – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole media sonrisa, para que el niño confiara en él.

- ¿Y entonces que eres mío? – Pregunto aun temeroso y sin salir de ese bucle de confusión en el cual se encontraba.

- Soy… soy como tu tío… si tu tío. – Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y desvió la mirada a Richard quien apenas mostro el gesto.

- ¿Entonces por qué te pareces tanto a papi?… ¿Por qué eres casi igual a él? Si son primos y no hermanos – Pregunto impaciente. – Yo conozco a unos chicos que son igualitos… cuando les pregunte me dijeron que era porque son hermanos… pero ustedes no lo son… mi papá me dijo que tenía una hermana que era muy linda, no menciono a un hermano… o un primo… no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que puedes parecerte tanto a mi papá? – Inquirió de nuevo mirándolo, tratando de obtener las respuestas a todo eso que lo atormentaba.

- La verdad es que tu padre es el que se parece a mí, yo soy mayor que él por dos años... – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, ante el batallón de preguntas que hacia el niño. – Y el que nos parezcamos tanto siendo primos y no hermanos, eso si no lo sé… creo que es bastante raro, pero créeme era mas raro cuando no sabía que Fabrizio era mi primo y supuestamente no había ninguna razón que lo justificara. – Explico para que el niño se sintiera identificado con él.

- ¿Entonces conoces a mi papá? – Le dijo con asombro, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y interesándose más por el tema que por sus propios miedos.

- Por fotos. – Respondió. – Pero cuando estaba joven, ahora mi padre me ha dicho que igual nos seguimos pareciendo. – Respondió mirando a Richard.

- ¿El señor duque es tu papá?… ¿Es su papá? – Mirando a Terry para seguidamente mirar a Richard mientras ambos asentían en silencio. – Si usted es el papá de… de – Intentaba decir.

- Terruce… pero puedes decirme Terry. – Le hizo saber el joven al niño.

- De Terry… quiere decir que es el tío de mi papá… pero no es mi abuelo… mi abuelo es Luciano, él es médico usted es Duque… - Mirando a Richard. – Disculpe he tenido una duda desde que lo conocí… - Richard solo asintió en silencio instándolo a continuar. - ¿Qué hace un duque?... mi papá es… bueno no es, va a ser abogado aun está estudiando. – Terruce sonrió al enterarse de la noticia, de que Fabrizio Di Carlo estaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser abogado, como tantas veces le había dicho Fransheska. – Y un abogado es quien defiende y ayuda a las personas que están en problemas judiciales, asesora y aconseja a quien lo necesita, por eso ayuda a Mathieu… él estudia con mi papá y siempre tiene problemas para entender, es como yo, pregunta mucho… ya se lo que es un abogado, porque veo como mi papá lo repite todo el tiempo frente al espejo mientras estudia o cuando está en el jardín, también cuando voy a la universidad de él todos hablan muy raro, con palabras que poco entiendo… y mi abuelo es médico… un medico es quien ayuda a las personas a estar bien y las cura cuando enferman, como mi mamá, el doctor Gilbert, así como todos lo que han ayudado para que mi papá mejore, yo cuando sea grande también quiero ser médico… ya se lo he dicho a papi y me ayuda a entender algunas cosas, él también sabe muchas cosas que lo médicos saben y me dice porque mi abuelo le enseñaba, pero a él no le gusta… al principio no entendía, pero me explico… todo me lo hace sencillo y puedo entenderlo por ejemplo… a mí no me gusta correr… - Dejo libre media carcajada al ver la cara de los presentes. - Es que me canso y me duele el pecho. Y como no me gusta correr a él no le gusta ser médico por eso lo entiendo… pero no sé qué es un duque. – Dijo al fin mirando a Richard Grandchester quien se preparaba para responder y hacerlo fácil, ya que nunca lo hizo con ninguno de sus hijos, ahora se da cuenta que ser padre no es solo tener heredero al título, es más, mucho más. Terry observaba la escena, divertido y asombrado esperando la respuesta.

- Un Duque… es un título que se otorga a una persona descendiente del rey, en mi caso mi título de duque viene de muchas generaciones, desde mi tatarabuelo quien era uno de los hermanos menores del Rey Guillermo IV, o también el Rey puede asignarlo en reconocimiento por la lealtad a la corona… mi trabajo consiste en estar a cargo de un determinado territorio, en mi caso en el territorio de Grandchester, tengo que administrar todo lo relacionado, ya sea político, militar… también lo judicial y económico… Que todo en ese territorio este bien… ¿Me explico? – Pregunto levantando las cejas esperando haber sido claro.

- Si… - Se rasco la mejilla tratando de buscar un ejemplo y dio con este muy rápido ya que había escuchado la palabra administrar en el restaurant donde su padre trabaja. – Usted es como el señor Raggiani, él es el jefe de mi papá que trabaja en el Camponeschi, bueno el señor Raggiani es quien está al tanto de que todo esté bien y de que no falte nada en el restaurant, él es quien hace los pagos, se encarga de asignarle las labores a todos, de comprar las cosas, eso él me lo explica… porque yo le pregunto, mientras jugamos ajedrez, nunca le había ganado, pero era porque me enseñaba, pero cuando fue a Londres a visitar a papi por fin le gane y eso que no había practicado, él dice que le tiene cariño a papi porque también es italiano. – Dejando libre una sonrisa. – Solo que usted lo hace en su barrio… que también lleva su nombre… es como si donde yo vivo se llamara Di Carlo y no Saint-Leu y entonces yo administrara para que todo estuviese bien… o al menos debería estarlo. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y esperando no haberse equivocado. Terruce y Richard se miraron y sus ojos sonreían pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido, ante la astucia e inteligencia del niño, sabían que esperaba una respuesta por lo que asintieron y obtuvieron una sonrisa de Joshua. – Otra pregunta, si Terry es primo de mi papá y como mi tío… ¿Usted que es? – Pregunto mirando nuevamente a Richard.

- Soy tu tío abuelo. – Dijo sin el mínimo esfuerzo pero sintiéndose extraño, en realidad aun no estaba preparado para ser llamado abuelo, apenas meses atrás había sido padre de nuevo.

- Es bastante extraño… solo hace unos pocos días solo éramos mi tío Manuelle, papi, mami, mi abuelo Pétain, mi abuela Eugénie y yo, ahora también están ustedes dos… y me imagino que la señora bonita, que es su esposa también es… mi tía abuela, ah se me olvidaba mi hermanito también… creo que no podre contar tantas personas en mi familia… - Acoto sumamente alegre, con la mirada brillante.

- También están tus abuelos en América, Luciano y Fiorella, además de tu tía Fransheska… quien se casara pronto con un gran amigo y este será tu tío Joshua… si creo que tu familia será muy grande – Expuso el castaño con una gran sonrisa al ver la alegría y el asombro reflejados en los ojos del niño, que ya se notaba más confiado.

- Terry… – La voz de Candy se dejó escuchar en la cubierta, estaba por decir algo más pero en cuanto sus ojos captaron la imagen del niño junto a su novio y el padre de este, se congelo.

El joven volvió medio cuerpo mostrando una maravillosa sonrisa, seguidamente se puso de pie mientras que Joshua se quedó admirando a la chica rubia de cabello ondulado con ojos verdes y grandes, Terry llego hasta ella y le tomo la mano depositándole un beso, para guiarla cerca de Joshua, ella tomó asiento admirando al niño.

- Ella es mi novia Joshua… también es tu prima. – Dirigiéndose a este en francés como habían mantenido la conversación, para después mirar a Candy. – Es el hijo de Fabrizio. – Le hizo saber en ingles a Candy y la chica le mostro una sonrisa, intentado disimular su asombro, ya le habían dicho que era muy parecido a Terry también, pero justo ahora era como ver aquella fotografía que Eleonor tenía en su casa donde su novio contaba con apenas cinco años, se acercó hasta él ampliando su sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo los dejo voy a ver a Eleonor… - Hablo el duque poniéndose de pie, al comprobar que todo estaría bien – Espero verlos en la cena. – Dirigiéndose a Joshua. – Quedas en buenas manos, ten cuidado Joshua no estés solo por el barco. – Alejándose unos pasos.

- Adiós tío abuelo. – Dijo con una brillante sonrisa y al mismo tiempo sonrojándose por la osadía, el hombre se volvió y levanto la mano en un gesto de despedida, sin poder digerir la información, definitivamente no estaba preparado para ser llamado abuelo, al tiempo que Terry y Candy intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y suprimieron la risa, ante el gesto de Richard. La rubia desvió la mirada a Joshua de nuevo.

- Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Candice White Andley. – Se presentó con una sonrisa y para sorpresa de Terry lo hizo en francés. – Pero puedes llamarme Candy – Agrego observando al pequeño en detalle.

- Mucho gusto. – Acoto el niño mirándola a los ojos y estudiando el rostro de la joven. – Joshua Alfonzo Di Carlo Laroche, tengo cinco años… - Hablaba pero la curiosidad lo estaba dominando y por más que quiso no pudo quedarse callado. – Tienes pecas igual que mi tío y Mathieu. – Y dejo libre una carcajada a la cual Terry no pudo evitar acompañar, que se hizo más grande cuando Candy frunció el ceño y la nariz, dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación, él paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia y la pego a su costado depositándole un beso en los cabellos, sin dejar de reír con la mirada brillante.

- No cabe duda que son familia. – Acoto Candy con una sonrisa, mirando al niño. – Me gustan mis pecas… antes tenía más y eran muy lindas – Le dijo y en sus ojos bailaba la risa.

- A mi tío Manuelle no… a él no le gusta que hablen de sus pecas, porque él tiene mucho más… a mí también me gustan… - Dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero yo no tengo, lucen muy bien en usted… perdón pero me tengo que ir, seguro mi mami está preocupada. - Acoto poniéndose de pie, mientras miraba a Terry sintiéndose un poco triste de pronto, pues era inevitable que no le recordara a su padre. – ¿Cómo quieres que te diga tío o Terry? – Le pregunto caminando y tomando la pelota que estaba debajo de una de las sillas, mientras Candy lo observaba con una sonrisa, era en verdad un niño muy especial.

- Como prefieras… – Le respondió en un tono que sin saber porque iba cargado de ternura, observando que el niño no aparentaba los cinco años tal vez cuatro cuando mucho.

- Entonces te llamare de las dos maneras… me gusto conocerte, aunque te tuve miedo y hasta me hiciste correr y eso que no me gusta… - Bajo la mirada a la pelota dejando ver media sonrisa, pero esta se opacó por las lágrimas y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para que la joven no viera que estaba llorando, se pasó rápidamente el dorso de la mano para limpiarlas, Terry se percató del gesto del niño por lo que se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura.

- Joshua… no llores… no hay motivo para hacerlo, yo no te hare daño – Le susurro el joven colocándole las manos en las mejillas para levantarle la cara pero el niño se rehusó.

- Lo sé y… no estoy llorando. – Dijo con voz ronca, apenado por mostrarse sentimental delante de una señorita, su tío Manuelle le había dicho que los hombres eran fuertes.

- Esta bien… - Acoto Terry levantando la mirada hacia Candy quien miraba al niño con tristeza. – No debes sentir vergüenza porque llores… Candy está acostumbrada a ver llorar a los hombres, a mí me ha visto hacerlo más de una vez… no tiene nada de malo expresar nuestros sentimientos Joshua… – Iba a decir algo mas pero el niño lo interrumpió.

- Es que extraño mucho a mi papá y tú te pareces a él… quiero que despierte, que sepa que ya se leer… que juegue conmigo… me hace mucha falta… - Dijo dejando libre el llanto. – De nada sirve que le hable todo el tiempo, si no me escucha, es como mi hermanito… esta todo el día en el vientre de mi mami y no me escucha, ni tampoco crece… ella dice que está creciendo, pero yo no lo noto…. – Hablaba dejando salir el dolor de sentirse solo.

- Tranquilo Joshua, entiendo que te sientas confundido, pero… ya verás cuando lleguemos a América estoy seguro que Fabrizio va a despertar y te va a escuchar… yo no sé cómo hacer para ayudarte, tal vez jugar contigo… Candy también jugara contigo. – Mirando a la joven que en ese momento también se colocó a la altura del niño al lado de Terry, acariciando una de las mejillas del pequeño. – Solo dime que tengo que hacer. – Continúo él.

- Solo ser mi amigo… cuando papi juega conmigo es mi amigo… cuando me enseñaba a leer es mi papá y si no le presto atención se pone así. – Acoto frunciendo el ceño como hacia Fabrizio. - Somos el mejor equipo… se que mami también lo extraña… ella llora todo el tiempo, por las noches y no quiere dejarlo solo ni un momento, solo se pasa mirándolo y también le habla mientras lo acaricia o lo besa… creo que le hace falta que papi la bese, porque él lo hacia todo el tiempo, que la abrace y que le cocinemos… nosotros le cocinábamos a mami… vamos a hacer las compras… una noche ella me dijo que no podía dormir porque le faltaba el pecho de mi papá. – Susurraba, desahogándose antes estas personas que acababa de conocer pero que de algún modo le inspiraban confianza – Por eso muchas veces se queda dormida en la silla al lado de la cama, deja descansar su cabeza en el costado de mi papá… - Hablaba tratando de dejar de llorar, limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano.

- Joshua… sé que es difícil y muy triste cuando no puedes tener lo que deseas, solo debes pensar que aun con los ojos cerrados tu papi es consciente de todo lo que haces… ya verás que cuando despierte te contara cuanto le gustaba escucharte leer y que tu mami lo bese y lo acaricie y como dice Terry… veras que dentro de poco tu papi va a despertar. – Susurro Candy con la voz ronca ante las lágrimas a causa de la marea de emociones que llevaba dentro. – Y tu mami podrá dormir sobre su pecho… estoy segura que cuando despierte lo primero que hará será cocinarle. – Acariciando una de las mejillas del niño y mostrándole media sonrisa para que dejara de lado la tristeza, Terry por su parte solo trago en seco para pasar las lágrimas que lo ahogaban, sintiendo un deseo enorme de poder ser esa persona que el niño necesitaba.

- Si quieres podemos llevarte a tu camarote. – Acoto Terry poniéndose de pie, el niño solo asintió en silencio y se dio media vuelta encaminándose mientras Candy y Terry tomados de la mano lo seguían a segundos compartían miradas en las cuales dejaban saber que la situación por la que pasaba el niño era bastante difícil, de inmediato un sentimiento de ternura se despertó en ellos, deseaban poder aligerar en parte esa tristeza que cubría al pequeño, en pocos minutos estaba frente a la puerta del camarote.

- Me has dicho que solo has visto a mi papá en fotos y cuando era joven. – Hablo el niño con la mano en la perilla dirigiéndose a Terry, quien estaba parado aun lado junto a Candy, él solo asintió en silencio. - ¿Quieres verlo como está ahora? – Pregunto mirándolo a la cara, Terruce dudo en responder, no quería que el niño se sintiese mal.

- No creo que pueda entrar… Seguro no está permitido. – Dijo al fin y el nerviosismo que se había instalado en su ser se exteriorizo en su voz, de nuevo ese miedo que no lograba entender se instalaba en él, junto a la ansiedad por ver de una vez por todas a Fabrizio, la presión dentro de su pecho hacia que su corazón latiese con dolorosa lentitud… era como si ese valor que hasta hace minutos demostraba ante su padre se hubiese esfumado.

- Si claro que puedes entrar. – Dijo tomando la mano de Terry y con la otra giró la perilla abriendo la puerta, en ese momento el olor a medicamentos inundo su olfato.

- Joshua amor… ¿Dónde estabas? – Hablo Marión con su dulce voz apenas en un susurro al tiempo que se volvía con la bandeja metálica donde reposaba la inyección que acababa de colocarle en el suero a su esposo, esta fue a dar al suelo retumbando el sonido del metal, al ver con quien entraba su hijo, hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en persona, por mas que quiso mantenerse impasible no pudo, empezó a temblar como hoja al viento, era como ver a Fabrizio de pie, solo que con el cuerpo más formado y un poco más alto, se colocó de cuclillas para tomar la bandeja, cuando él le paso la inyección. – Disculpe… disculpe… - Solo repetía tomando los utensilios, con manos temblorosas, sin saber que más decir, al tiempo que sus manos no tenían la fuerza necesaria para tomar al inyección del suelo, al ver la situación de la joven, Terry se colocó a su altura para ayudarla, su primea impresión fue verla a ella quien capto su atención y no había logrado ver a Fabrizio.

- No te preocupes. – Le dijo Terry colocándose de pie con la bandeja entregándosela mientras ella también se ponía de pie, por fin la mirada de Terruce se anclo en Fabrizio en la cama, esta vez fue él a quien la boca inminentemente se le seco y sus manos empezaron a sudar y a temblar, una cosa era oír a las demás personas decir que hay alguien que se parece mucho a ti, otra muy distinta es verla con tus propios ojos, las fotos no mentían, el parecido es impresionante, solo que Fabrizio estaba mucho más pálido y delgado además de cánulas por todas partes, un nudo se formó en su garganta y por más que tragaba no podía pasarlo, quería desviar la mirada, ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero se le hacía imposible, sin duda era el mismo joven que vio en París, solo que ahora no tenía barba, es algo sumamente absurdo siendo primos, pero al menos esto tenía más sentido a que no fuesen nada, eso se lo repetía una y otra vez. Les había dicho a todos y a él mismo que esto no lo perturbaría, pero era imposible, sentía un torbellino en su cabeza y un extraño dolor en el pecho que le había difícil respirar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que apretar con fuerza sus puños para pasar esa presión que a cada minuto crecía dentro de él, debía desviar la mirada, pero se le era imposible esta no desamparaba al joven en coma, el corazón seguía torturándolo con sus latidos dolorosos y millones de interrogantes giraban en su cabeza.

Todos tenían razón, el parecido es impresionante no sabe cómo la naturaleza se encapricho con ellos para hacerlos casi idénticos, no siendo gemelos, tal vez porque el destino necesitaba unirlos de una u otra manera, necesitaba que el pasado y la inmensa verdad a la que Christopher Grandchester había mantenido como el más grande de los secretos saliera a la luz y que mejor manera de hacerlo, que haciendo que sus nietos fuesen tan parecidos, muy bien se lo había dicho Octavio, si no es porque su padre estuvo a punto de enviar a prisión a Luciano, este nunca hubiese hablado, pues había prometido nunca revelar el secreto, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso sumido en si mismo, con la mirada perdida en Fabrizio hasta que, vio un pequeño visaje y era Joshua quien pasaba a un lado y tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles, a su lado tomo asiento Marión quien limpiaba las manos del niño con un pañuelo húmedo y pudo percibir como las manos de la joven seguían temblando de manera descontrolada, aprecio el perfil de la rubia y parecía una adolescente, tal vez no pasaba los veinte años, se veía menor que Fransheska, quería tener al menos una palabra para infundirle confianza y que los nervios la dejasen, pero se le era imposible, no podía articular palabra y menos darle palabras de seguridad a alguien cuando él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, sintió a su lado un toque frio, giro lentamente la cabeza y era Candy quien estaba junto a él tomándolo del brazo y sus ojos estaban estudiando al joven en la cama, la había perturbado sin lugar a duda y de cierta manera sintió una punzada de celos, que eran absurdos pero estaban allí, pues ella quiso a Fabrizio, al menos al nombre, a él le dijo miles de veces que lo amaba y sabe que verlo así le dolería y la confundiría aún mas, solo un silencio insoportable se había instalado en la habitación, únicamente el sonido producido por la respiración arrítmica de Fabrizio y una de las maquinas, era lo que daba señal de vida dentro de la habitación, ya que el niño también se mantenía en silencio observando con asombro a su madre.

Candy sentía un huracán en su interior todo le daba vueltas y parecía estar al borde de un precipicio a punto de caer, su vista era el único sentido atento, frente a ella estaba Fabrizio Di Carlo y era sumamente parecido a Terry, apenas por el color de su cabello un poco más claro, pero cada rasgo del joven era tan semejante a Terry, hasta las manos eran casi iguales, dedos, delgados y largos se decía mientras encontraba similares en este recorriéndolo lentamente con la mirada, cuando supo de Fabrizio siempre se decía que no tenía por qué afectarle el parecido de ambos, pero ahora todo era distinto, sentía el corazón latir con tanta fuerza que estaba segura podrían escucharlo en toda la habitación. En ese momento supo que si se hubiese encontrado con Fabrizio Di Carlo, el verdadero, hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera, como lo hizo cuando vio a Terry en Venecia con los Di Carlo, tal vez después hubiese encontrado las diferencias, en su forma de ser quizás… pero sin duda la hubiese perturbado de sobremanera, estaba dormido y ella que había visto a Terry dormir, podía más que nadie dar la certeza de que el parecido aun con los ojos cerrados es impresionante, tal vez un poco más, porque hasta donde tiene entendido el joven tiene los ojos topacio y Terry los tiene zafiro, esa sería una de las diferencia, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en la estación de trenes de Paris, no era tanto el parecido tal vez por la apariencia del chico en ese entonces y por eso esto no la golpeo con la fuerza descomunal que lo esta haciendo ahora, seguro hubiese terminado por volverse loca, todo esto era tan absurdo, imaginar que muchas veces le confeso amor a Terry creyéndolo ese joven que estaba en la cama, que su corazón latía lleno de emoción por quien se suponía era él… sus sentimientos estaban completamente claros ahora, ella amaba a Terry y nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pues aun con Fabrizio Di Carlo ante sus ojos, todo lo que ese nombre un día represento para ella sencillamente no tenía valor ante lo que Terry significaba, pero también sabe que si la triste realidad que la envolvía en ese entonces a causa de la supuesta muerte de Terry, también hubiese pasado lo mismo, tal vez no enamorarse de la misma manera, pero al menos si dejarse llevar por ese parecido que la cautivo en primera instancia y ofrecerse la oportunidad de seguir adelante como lo hizo sin saber que era Terry quien verdaderamente estaba debajo de ese joven encantador que los Di Carlo, le ofrecieron y le enseñaron a serlo, ella sabe que le dio la oportunidad a Fabrizio Di Carlo aunque muy en el fondo este fuese Terry.

- Mami ¿Sabes que Terry es primo de papi? – Pregunto el niño mientras Marión terminaba de limpiarle las manos en una tercera oportunidad, pero él no le decía nada pues sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y que tenía ganas de llorar porque sus ojos estaban húmedos y ella solo asintió en silencio sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de las manos del niño, lo que menos quería era ver al hijo del duque pues aunque solo lo miro por menos de un minuto descontrolo todas sus emociones. – ¿Puedo mostrarle el libro que estoy leyendo? – La rubia solo asintió una vez más, las palabras no le salían su garganta se encontraba cerrada a causa de las lágrimas, el niño inmediatamente se encamino a la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama de su padre, ella se quedó sentada siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras retorcía entre sus manos el pañuelo húmedo, pero antes de que este llegase hasta Terruce simplemente la desvió, ella se puso de pie y podía sentir como las piernas le temblaban tanto que tenía miedo de terminar en el suelo pero necesitaba mirar a Fabrizio.

Joshua al ver que Terry apenas le prestaba atención y que estaba como desconectado del mundo, no quiso ser inoportuno por lo que se encamino nuevamente al mueble y tomo asiento abriendo el libro y posando su mirada en las ilustraciones que este mostraba, sabía que todos estaban tan impresionado como lo estuvo el mismo solo hace un rato.

Marión se encamino a la cama mientras Terry y Candy se mantenían en silencio y observaban a la chica sin saber que decir cuando esta capto su atención y los saco del letargo en el cual se encontraban, Marión tomo un recipiente y una jarra vaciando un poco de agua en este se colocó unos guantes y con una gasa la cual humedeció y frotaba delicadamente los labios del joven, hidratándolos un poco, logrando apenas hacerlo con éxito ante sus trémulos movimientos.

- Siento perturbarte. – Dijo Terry al fin encontrando la voz y esta se encontraba sumamente ronca por las emociones, al ver que ella no se atrevía mirarlo, solo observaba el rostro de Fabrizio con adoración, como tratando de decirse a ella misma que todo estaba bien.

- No… no se preocupe… - Respondió y su voz se escuchó turbada. – Esta bien… - Repasando con su pulgar una de las cejas del joven en cama y pudo sentir como la temperatura de Fabrizio aumentaba un poco tal vez porque toda esta tensión cerca de él le afectaba. – No es su culpa… es que… -Iba a decir algo mas pero prefirió guardar silencio ya que las lágrimas en su garganta no la dejarían, Candy sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía la chica tal vez mas perturbada que ella porque no era fácil ver su esposo postrado en cama, por lo que movió un poco sus pies, estos que se habían clavado en el suelo, pero cedieron, mientras buscaba en su interior la fuerza para poder afrontar toda la situación y aun temerosa dio varios pasos bajo la mirada desconcertada de Terry, ella bordeo la cama siendo consciente de la americana pero no podía levantar la mirada más estaba atenta a los movimientos.

- Esta bien Marión, se cómo te sientes, pero debes tratar calmarte – Decía con voz temblorosa, pidiéndole a la chica calma cuando ella misma no podía encontrarla y no quería imaginarse como se sentía Terry quien apenas había logrado articular un par de palabras, observando a Fabrizio desde ese ángulo se obligó a desviar la mirada para seguidamente observar a la chica a su lado que estaba por debajo de ella en estatura y también más delgada, le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, la chica levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Candy quien le mostro media sonrisa para hacerla sentir mejor, de darle las fuerzas que a todos les hacia falta.

- Sabes también soy enfermera, podría ayudarte… - Le dijo a Marión pero levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Terry quien en ese momento reacciono y la confusión se posaba en estos, seguidamente bajo la mirada al encontrar comprensión en los esmeraldas, por lo que se encamino lentamente y tomo asiento al lado de Joshua, quien empezó a mostrarle el libro.

- Gracias… - Acoto Marión, desviando nuevamente la mirada a Fabrizio tomándole la mano y empezó a acariciarle los dedos. – Aunque tiene todo un equipo médico, que por cierto ya no deben tardar en llegar, muchas veces no me dejan ni siquiera atenderlo haciéndome sentir inútil. – Desviando la mirada a Joshua que estaba sentado en el mueble mostrándole el libro a Terry quien se había situado a su lado, cruzando en ese momento la mirada con la de Marión, quien enseguida la poso en Fabrizio. – Está mucho mejor, solo quiero que por fin suspendan el coma y que pueda respirar nuevamente por sus propios medios – Sus palabras se vieron opacada por las ganas de vomitar que le atacaron y que no pensaban hacerse esperar. - Disculpe… permiso. – Pidió con voz urgente y encaminándose al baño, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca, Marión apenas si tuvo tiempo de llegar al retrete para devolver lo que había comido, al terminar enjuago su boca y se miró al espejo, sin proponerlo las lágrimas empezaron a salir, no entendía porque últimamente todo le daba ganas de llorar, se había vuelto demasiado sensible y ante cualquier recuerdo no podía evitar llorar, limpio con manos temblorosas las lágrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir por lo que prefirió desahogarse y seguir llorando hasta que estuviese más calmada, después de eso lavo su cara y aun con manos trémulas tomo una de las ligas para el cabello y se lo recogió en una cola de caballo, para sentirse más cómoda, admirando su rostro sonrojado y los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, sintiendo vergüenza de salir y toparse nuevamente con el hijo del duque y su prometida.

- Es mi hermanito… - Dijo Joshua con una sonrisa, ante las miradas aturdidas de Terry y Candy. – Un regalo que papi le dejo a mami ante de que se quedara dormido, pero ella quiere una niña… yo no, yo quiero un niño para jugar con él, no quiero estar cuidando de mi hermanita… solo quiero a alguien para jugar y regalarle mis juguetes. – Acoto mirando a Terry y sonriendo ante lo cual él se obligó a corresponder al gesto, pues aun no salía por completo de ese torbellino en el cual se encontraba perdido.

Después de unos minutos, Marión regreso del baño pidiendo disculpa por haber tenido que ausentarse de esa manera, apenas terminaba de pronunciar las palabras cuando entraron al camarote el equipo médico a realizar la rutina, ella dejo libre un suspiro de alivio sintiendo que los doctores le habían ahorrado el tener que dar explicaciones y que notasen que había estado llorando.

Candy y Terry se miraron a los ojos era evidente que la joven estaba demasiado desestabilizada y que había estado llorando era fácil de apreciar aun cuando lavo su cara y para evitarle la incomodidad decidieron marcharse sin dejar ver que ellos se había percatado del estado emocional de la chica y así dejar también al equipo médico hacer su labor.

- Espero que mejore pronto. – Susurro Terry mirándola pero ella apenas asintió en silencio bajando la mirada apretando los labios para contener las emociones.

- Todo estará bien Marión. – Le hizo saber Candy posando una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de la chica y apretándolo un poco para reconfortarla.

- Gracias. – Susurro Marión tomando la mano de Joshua quien se paró al lado de la chica.

Antes de Salir Terry miro una vez más a Fabrizio observando como los doctores revisaban y anotaban, sintió el cuerpo estremecerse, al escuchar el silbido que irrumpió en la habitación cuando retiraron la manguera del traqueostoma e introducían una manguera fina en este, moviéndola con ímpetu, esto parecía ser bastante tortuoso, por lo que la molestia se reflejó en su rostro, trago en seco y frunció el ceño.

- Solo lo están aspirando. – Acoto Marión al ver el semblante del chico por unos segundos, más esto lo dijo mirando a Fabrizio. – Es preciso que lo hagan al menos tres veces por días… no es doloroso. – Agrego para tranquilizarlo un poco, este asintió en silencio y sin más salió, trato de hacerlo rápido y sin despedirse, dejando a su prometida unos pasos detrás, ella lo comprendió a la perfección pues sabía que no era fácil, era como verse el mismo siendo sometido a todo ese proceso tan engorroso.

- Disculpa Marión… - Acoto Candy ante la actitud de Terry e intentaba decir algo más cuando la francesa intervino.

- No te preocupes, créeme que lo entiendo… ve a ofrecerle tu apoyo. – Le dijo aferrándose a la mano del niño. – Gracias por venir. – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- De nada, espero poder visitarte nuevamente ¿Claro si me lo permites? - Le pregunto con media sonrisa y tono amable.

- Claro, puedes venir cuando gustes. – Respondió tratando de sonreír.

- Gracias… adiós Joshua. – Se despidió del niño quien respondió amablemente y agitando su mano en señal de despedida, Marión se encamino con Joshua al camarote que compartía con su hijo, para que descansara un poco, sabía que era hora de su siesta.

Candy al salir del camarote, camino con paso rápido al ver donde iba Terry caminando enérgicamente por el pasillo, por lo que apresuro el paso.

- Terry… Terry. – Lo llamaba pero este no se detenía y menos respondía a sus llamados, corrió un poco hasta alcanzarlo, quien se detuvo, mas no se volvió a verla, ella llevo una de sus manos y acaricio tiernamente la espalda del chico sintiendo en esta la respiración agitada, a causa del esfuerzo por caminar rápidamente y de contener tantos sentimientos. – Tranquilo mi amor, Terry todo está bien… se que es difícil… - La palabras de Candy se vieron interrumpidas cuando Terry se volvió y se aferró a ella en un fuerte abrazo, escuchando como un sollozo se escapaba de su garganta y su cuerpo se estremecía ante el llanto, ella solo lo abrazo y acariciaba su espalda tratando de controlar el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta por ver a Terry tan vulnerable, sin saber cuánto tiempo paso así, hasta que él con la voz ronca por las lágrimas le dijo.

- Es muy difícil para mí Candy… no pensé que me iba a perturbar tanto… mi padre tenía razón, ver a Fabrizio me iba a impresionar… tal vez porque no me lo esperaba, no de esta manera, saber que es como verme a mí mismo en ese estado, pero no lo soy y es aún más doloroso… mucho más… porque no puedo hacer nada... siento tanta impotencia. – Hablaba tratando de dejar de llorar y su voz temblaba tanto como él.

- Te entiendo amor, créeme que te entiendo… pero debes tratar de calmarte, Terry no eres tú, es tu primo, solo que estuviste tanto tiempo creyéndote Fabrizio Di Carlo que es imposible que no te sientas de esta manera, pero ya todo ha sido aclarado… ya verás como todo va a estar bien mi amor. –Susurraba Candy frotando con sus manos la espalda del chico.

Después de unos minutos él se calmó un poco y decidieron ir hasta su camarote donde asimilo la situación y hablaron todo lo sucedido, ella lo dejo desahogarse por completo, después de eso decidieron salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco y distraerse.

La suave brisa de la mañana los acariciaba y los rayos del sol que prometía ser intenso como en los últimos días comenzaban a iluminar el hermoso jardín, mientras disfrutaban del desayuno en la terraza de su casa, entre risas y comentarios alegres a causa de las ocurrencias de su pequeña hija, que cada vez los sorprendía aún mas, ciertamente había heredado el ingenio de su tío. Su atención fue captada por el ama de llaves quien se acercó hasta ellos para hacerle entrega de la correspondencia del día.

- Señor Cornwall, organice todo lo que ha llegado señor, si llega algo mas lo llevare a su despacho – Indicó la mujer entregándole varios sobres.

- Gracias Cordelia – Menciono echándole un vistazo.

- Si no desea nada más, le pido permiso para retirarme – Pidió en el mismo tono de antes.

- No, gracias todo esta en orden, puedes hacerlo – Señalo concentrado en los sobres.

- ¿Algo importante? – Inquirió Annie al ver el semblante del chico.

- Nada fuera de lo común… invitaciones a paseos, fiestas… una carta del encargado de la casa en Florida y otro de la de San Francisco, sus reportes mensuales como siempre amor… ¡Espera aquí tengo algo interesante! – Exclamo con una sonrisa colocando los demás sobres en la mesa y quedándose con dos en las manos, uno de color oro y el otro en plata, extrajo del este ultimo lo que parecía ser una invitación, en el mismo tono del sobre con unas rosas en un tono plata y rojo brillante que se hallaban entrelazadas, el centro de un rojo casi vino tinto con letras grabadas en plata; se dispuso a leer en voz alta el contenido para su esposa.

**La familia Andley Ferguson – Di Carlo Pavese se complace en invitarlos a la unión eclesiástica de sus hijos…**

**William Albert Andley Ferguson y Fransheska Emilia Di Carlo Pavese.**

**A celebrarse el próximo 28 de julio de 1.922, en la Catedral de El Santo Nombre, en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois. Hora: 5:00 pm. La recepción se realizara en la mansión Andley.**

Archie mostraba una gran sonrisa cuando termino de leer el contenido de la tarjeta, levanto la mirada hacia su esposa entregándole la invitación viendo en ella el deseo de ver

el diseño de la misma, después tomo el otro sobre de un rojo intenso, estaba elaborado como en terciopelo… el chico solo había visto este modelo en las invitaciones de los miembros de la corona británica; extrajo del mismo una tarjeta en tonos dorado y rojo, sus ojos se paseaban por las líneas esta vez en silencio y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese con prisa, emocionado y aliviado al mismo tiempo por el mensaje escrito en esas líneas. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia dejando libre un suspiro un instante después que captó la atención de su esposa.

- Archie dime por favor ¿Qué dice? – Pidió ansiosa.

- Es la invitación para la boda de Terruce Grandchester y Candice Andley – Contesto sonriente.

- ¡No puede ser! Déjame ver por favor – Solicito aún más emocionada.

El chico le entrego la invitación a su esposa sin dejar de sonreír, sintiéndose orgulloso por la actitud luchadora de Candy, ella no se permitiría perder una vez más y aun en contra de todos los pronósticos logro salirse con la suya y recuperar el amor del rebelde más famoso del San Pablo, quien lo diría… al fin alguien había logrado dominar el carácter de unos de los hombres más adustos y arrogantes que había conocido en su vida y fue nada más y nada menos que la alocada, hermosa y dulce: Candy White – Pensaba sintiendo una gran felicidad instalarse en su pecho mientras observaba como el rostro de su esposa mostraba las distintas emociones que la embargaban y fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella dejo libre un grito de alegría.

- ¡Es maravilloso! Por fin están juntos… ¡Dios que grande eres! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – Exclamo con las manos juntas y mirando hacia el cielo con una amplia sonrisa – Archie estoy tan feliz… por fin Candy tendrá toda la dicha que se merece… por fin mi hermana tendrá la familia y el amor que la vida hasta ahora le había negado – Expreso emocionada hasta las lágrimas y en un arrebato de alegría se levantó para sentarse en las piernas de su esposo y darle suaves besos en los labios mientras reía y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

- Yo también estoy feliz mi vida, algo me decía que ella lograría recuperar todo lo que había perdido, ellos se aman como pocos Annie… tiempo atrás nunca hubiese pensado decir esto, pero… Grandchester es un gran hombre y estoy seguro que no existe nadie en este mundo más merecedor del amor de Candy que él, tengo la certeza que serán muy felices – Sentencio con seguridad abrazando a su mujer.

- Así será Archie, puedes estar seguro de ello… debemos prepararnos para la boda, ¡Una boda doble que emoción! Iré a ver a Fransheska para ofrecerle toda mi ayuda, imagino que debe estar súper presionada encargándose de todo – Se colocó de pie de un brinco, bajo rápidamente para darle un beso en los labios a Archie regalándole una hermosa sonrisa para después salir como un torbellino hacia el interior de la casa.

Él se quedó mirándola divertido mientras tomaba de nuevo en sus manos las invitaciones que Annie había dejado sobre la mesa y guardándolas en sus sobres, las colocaría en su despacho, poso su mirada en el jardín y esta capto a la pequeña Keisy jugando junto a la niñera.

Elisa bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse hasta el despacho de su esposo, siempre tomaba la hora después del desayuno para revisar la correspondencia, hacer algunas llamadas y ocuparse en cualquier cosa que le permitiese librarse por un momento de la tediosa rutina que vivía a diario y ahora más cuando ni siquiera tenía el escape que representaba Jules. Entro al lugar encaminándose hasta el escritorio de Frank, tomó asiento en el gran sillón tras este y se dispuso a su labor, pasaba un sobre tras otro al verificar el remitente, la mayoría estaban dirigidos a su esposo, aunque ya no hacían mucha vida social, las invitaciones no dejaban de llegar, se topó con dos de estilo muy elegantes que resaltaban entre los demás, se llenó de interés y procedió a abrirlos, llenándose de sorpresa y alegría cuando leyó el contenido del primero; era la invitación para la boda de su tío con Fransheska Di Carlo, a realizarse a finales del próximo mes, en cuanto Frank llegase le informaría del mismo y comenzaría a pensar en el obsequio que le darían. Coloco el sobre a un lado para mostrárselo a su esposo en cuanto llegase esta noche durante la cena, tomó el otro sobre que también había captado su atención por el estilo del mismo, extrajo la tarjetas de este que era tan elegante como la anterior, sus manos temblaron, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y su respiración también se aceleró al leer que era una invitación para la boda de Candy y Terry… el mundo definitivamente se había puesto de cabeza, releyó la misma unas diez veces y si no cabía duda, su boda seria el mismo día de la de su tío y Fransheska Di Carlo… y pensar que cuando Neil le conto el motivo por el cual Candy no asistió a su boda con Vanessa creyó que todo era un absurdo… pero su hermano no se había vuelto loco, ahora la que terminaría loca seria ella ¿Cómo podía esto ser posible? Terruce Grandchester vivo… y junto a Candy, definitivamente el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte en el mundo, logro unirlos de nuevo después de tantas dificultades… si tan solo el suyo pudiese salir airoso de todo, a veces se llenaba de miedo cuando Frank la descubría pensativa o cuando se la quedaba mirando sin decir nada, temía que se diese cuenta en algún momento… vivir en esta zozobra era insoportable, pero más lo era vivir sin Jules… lo extrañaba tanto – Dejo libre un suspiro mientras colocaba la tarjeta dentro del sobre de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa y la guardaba junto a la otra.

- Bueno… espero que esta vez sea para siempre, ambos se lo merecen si se aman tanto como nos amamos Jules y yo y tienen la libertad de estar juntos… ¡Dios mío jamás pensé que diría esto pero… estoy feliz por ellos! – Expreso y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, tomó el auricular para llamar a Archie pues este debía tener más información sobre esa parte.

Sin saber porque sentía tanto interés y sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran espero a escuchar la voz de su primo una vez que le pidió al ama de llaves de la mansión Cornwall que le comunicara con el señor de la casa, solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que escucho la voz entusiasta de su primo.

- Elisa que sorpresa ¿Cómo estás? – Le saludo entre emocionado y sorprendido.

- Bien Archie gracias ¿Cómo estás tú, Annie y la pequeña Keisy? – Pregunto intentando parecer casual mientras su mirada se posaba en los sobres dentro del cajón.

- Todos estamos bien gracias a Dios… precisamente pensaba llamarte para invitarte a almorzar, hay algo que deseo comentarte – Pronuncio el chico en tono calmado, pensando que la chica no sabía nada de lo relacionado con Terry.

- Bueno… hoy no tengo ningún compromiso, si estas libre podemos vernos – Indico ella tensándose un poco por el tono de su primo, sería que noto algo entre Jules y ella.

- Perfecto… ¿Te parece si vienes a la casa o yo voy a la tuya? Es que la comida de los restaurantes me tiene cansado, los inversionistas no tienen otra opción que cerrar los negocios en estos y te juro que si piso uno de nuevo en esta semana me volveré loco… porque no vienes con Frederick y así comparte un rato con Keisy mientras nosotros hablamos – Sugirió.

- Por supuesto… me encantaría… así me cuentas más de lo de la boda de Candy y Terry – Comento ella en tono casual.

- ¿Lo sabias? – Inquirió el chico desconcertado.

- Por supuesto… Neil me lo conto cuando justifico la ausencia de Candy en su matrimonio, no le creí en ese entonces, pero me acaba de llegar la invitación para la misma… creo que no estaba tan errada cuando te dije que ella seguía enamorada de Terry ¿No? – Pregunto en tono mordaz y después dejo libre una carcajada – Archie todo esto parece una locura, ni siquiera una novela de ciencia ficción podría compararse con… con todo esto – Agrego sin dejar de reír.

- Es complicado Elisa, si lo es… pero créeme nadie se inventó nada o hizo algo maquiavélico esto simplemente ocurrió y yo la verdad estoy feliz por Candy… y también por Grandchester – Acoto en tono serio pues pensaba que la pelirroja se burlaba.

- No… si no lo digo por nada malo, es solo que… Archie esto es increíble, para todos Terruce Grandchester estaba muerto, lo estuvo así durante cuatro años… y ahora resulta que se casara con Candy en poco más de un mes, tal vez para ti sea más casual pues debes estar al tanto de todo, pero en mi caso es diferente… no quiero ni imaginar la ola de especulaciones que esto traerá – Indico ella notando el cambio en el chico.

- Ya se están tomando cartas en el asunto no te preocupes, te entiendo… esto no es fácil, pero mejor te explicare lo poco que sé cuándo nos veamos esta tarde, cuídate mucho – Menciono.

- Tú también, saludos a Annie – Dijo ella y se cortó la comunicación.

Colgó dejando libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos un minuto y de inmediato fue bombardeada por imágenes de Jules que le llenaron el pecho de alegría y el cuerpo de esa maravillosa calidez que aun en la distancia el joven le brindaba, el tiempo se le volvía eterno.

Ella entro en la oficina del moreno con un informe en las manos encontrándose a su esposo mirando a través de la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos, se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en el cuello; el moreno se volvió con una gran sonrisa pues antes del beso ya sabía que era Vanessa cuando el vientre de ella le rozo la espalda, ya con cuatro meses se notaba perfectamente, cada día lucia más hermosa.

- Ya termine el informe quincenal, los resultados cada vez son mejores Neil… estamos en excelentes niveles comparándonos con la sede principal – Expreso emocionada.

- Recibí una carta de la cámara de finanzas de la ciudad, están satisfecho con toda la evolución que hemos tenido, la próxima semana es la junta y estoy seguro que tendremos resultados maravillosos mi vida… ven acá quiero mostrarte algo – Menciono tomándola de la mano para sentarse en el sillón tras su escritorio y con ella en las piernas procedió a entregarles dos sobres de estilo muy distinguido.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto desconcertada mirándolos.

- Invitaciones, pero ábrelas – Indico haciéndole un ademan.

La chica lo hizo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios leyó los nombres de los contrayentes, su mirada se ilumino y sin saber porque una maravilloso sentimientos se instaló en su pecho. Neil le había contado en detalle lo que conocía de la historia de Candy y Terry, cuando se enteró de que el chico Di Carlo no era otro sino que su compañero de colegio, ella no podía creerlo pero después de horas y horas de platica quedo completamente atrapada con la historia de estos jóvenes, pedía desde su corazón que encontrasen el camino que nos uniese de nuevo y al ver que esto se había convertido en una realidad se llenaba de felicidad.

- Me parece maravilloso Neil… ¿Iremos verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto, no solo se casan ellos… también lo hará el tío con Fransheska – Contesto señalándose el otro sobre con una sonrisa.

- ¡Una boda doble que emoción! – Exclamo abriéndolo y leyendo el contenido de la tarjeta en este – Neil… pero… ¿Tú no te sentirás incomodo asistiendo a la boda de Candy? Lo pregunto pues como tú… estuviste enamorado de ella – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto que no Vanessa, mi vida yo ahora sé lo que es el verdadero amor y si yo ame mucho a Candy, le tengo mucho cariño… pero lo que sentí por ella no se acerca a todo lo que siento por ti, eres lo más valioso y hermoso que tengo mi reina… no debes preocuparte por nada, iremos a esa boda y compartiremos con ellos su felicidad, además entre Archie y yo le dejaremos claro a Grandchester que debe tratar a Candy como una reina o si no se la vera con nosotros y ya no somos los mismos chiquillos del colegio a los que le gano… - Se interrumpió al ver como la sorpresa se reflejaba en el rosto de su esposa y se apresuró a explicarle lo ocurrido con el inglés – Él tenía ventaja pues siendo el hijo de uno de los más altos nobles de la realeza británica, fue criado con maestros de esgrima, defensa personal y todo lo demás… además era considerado un delincuente entre los alumnos del San Pablo pues siempre se estaba para irse al centro de la ciudad a emborracharse… la verdad era que Terruce Grandchester era todo un rebelde inadaptado… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Y si era así… ¿Cómo es que tu tío le permite que se case con Candy? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- Es que Albert es su mejor amigo y no distanciaba mucho de la actitud de Terry en ese entonces… se la pasaba viajando por todo el mundo, ni siquiera nosotros lo habíamos visto, sabíamos de la existencia del tío abuelo… pero jamás imaginamos que fuese él – Contesto – Sin embargo Terry encontró la horma de su zapato con Candy, ella lo hizo tomar el buen camino… él cambio completamente por ella, por el amor que le profesaba a ella – Acoto recordando como la chica había hecho lo mismo con él.

Después de eso la conversación continuo varios minutos hasta que el deber los llamo a ambos y volvieron a sus ocupaciones, acordando retomar el tema durante la cena pues debían prepararse para el viaje, que les tomaría cerca de una semana, pues Vanessa no podía hacer un viaje tan largo sin descansar antes, además estaba el trabajo que debían organizar y adelantar pues ellos dos eran los pilares de esta nueva sede.

Las oficinas eran un vaivén de personas como siempre a estas horas, ella caminaba tratando de no tropezar con nadie y derramar el café que le llevaba a su jefe y el equipo de redacción que se encontraba reunido en la sala de juntas como todos los sábados para evaluar los acontecimientos de la semana, mientras ella por ser mujer debía fungir como secretaria… ya tenía la experiencia suficiente como para ser tratada del mismo modo que los reporteros pero todo el mundo se hacia el indiferente. – Le dedico una sonrisa al chico de mensajería que le abrió la puerta para ayudarla a pasar y después hacerlo él.

- ¡Al fin llegas muchacho! Según nos contaron hoy serian repartidas las invitaciones de la boda Andley Di Carlo y ese es un tema para el cual debemos estar preparados… todo el mundo no hace mas que hablar de ello, será la boda del año – Comento un hombre de unos cuarenta años sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa.

- Yo diría señor que será la boda del siglo – Indico el chico con una sonrisa extrayendo un paquete de su bolso – Si traemos a acotación que de la imprenta se entregaron dos sobres en lugar de uno y que parecen ser hechos para anunciar la boda de los príncipes de Inglaterra… además también me entregaron este sobre en recepción para usted, que acaba de llegar – Agrego entregándole todo al caballero.

- Veamos que sorpresas nos tienen… estos millonarios son tan excéntricos – Esbozo tomando primero las invitaciones y dejando de lado el sobre con el membrete de la mejor firma de abogados del país; primero abrió la roja encontrándose con la invitación para el enlace Andley Di Carlo, como era de esperarse la clase se podía notar a leguas, le sorprendió que la ceremonia se llevase a cabo en la catedral y no en la privacidad de la mansión Andley, donde evitarían el asedio de los curiosos, seguramente pondrían a medio cuerpo policial a resguardar la seguridad de los presentes, todo lo que hace el dinero – Pensaba dejando de lado el sobre rojo y tomando el dorado, extrajo la otra invitación que pensaba seria para el matrimonio civil que ganas de gastar dinero pudiendo hacer todo el mismo día o al menos en la misma invitación, con indiferencia comenzó a leer pero no tenia dos segundos cuando se coloco de pie en un movimiento brusco.

- ¡Santa madre de Dios! ¡¿Qué es esto? – Se pregunto en voz alta alarmando a todos los presentes quienes lo miraban espantados, el hombre había perdido todos los colores del rostro y sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

- ¿Que sucede Gabriel? – Inquirió Karl colocándose de pie también.

El hombre seguía en silencio releyendo los nombres en la invitación que se hallaba entre sus manos temblorosas, trago en seco y levanto la mirada hacia los demás presentes en el salón quienes lo miraban expectantes, le ofreció el sobre al joven y se dejo caer en el sillón pesadamente sin poder salir de su sorpresa, no entendía nada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? – Pregunto el periodista en voz alta con el rostro transfigurado.

- ¡¿Alguien nos podría explicar que sucede? – Pidió Jenny angustiada al ver el semblante de los caballeros, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa y al ver que esto no reaccionaban camino hasta Karl para quitarle la tarjeta de las manos, cuando sus ojos captaron las primeras líneas se llevo una mano a la boca - ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamo con los ojos abiertos de manera desorbitada y temblando.

- Esto no puede ser… tiene que se una broma – Indico el chico mirando a su jefe.

- Bellamy sabes que eso es imposible… - Trataba de decir su jefe.

- No Gabriel, imposible es lo que dice esa tarjeta… mira seguramente alguien quiso jugarnos una broma y se invento todo este espectáculo barato, es evidente que aprovecharon que los Andley enviarían hoy las invitaciones para hacerlo… pero se meterán en un gran problema si estos se enteran de quienes pudieran ser y mas si lo hacen los duques de Grandchester… es un completo irrespeto – Comento el joven molesto.

- Gabriel, Karl tiene razón, es algo inconcebible… utilizar el nombre de un difunto para hacer invitaciones a una boda, creo que William Andley no dejara pasar por alto una situación así, su hermana no merece esto, la señorita Candice es una maravillosa persona – Menciono Jenny con voz pausada pero sin salir de su turbación.

- Por el material de la misma no parece ser falsa… y miren hasta tiene en el sello el escudo de los Grandchester… pero esto es absurdo ¿Quién puede hacer algo así? – Pregunto otro de los presentes que tuvo la oportunidad de entrevistar a Terruce Grandchester.

- No lo sé… no lo comprendo… ¿Cómo lograron hacer que las invitaciones llegaran juntas? – Cuestionaba aun el jefe de redacción, de repente su mirada capto el sobre blanco junto a la invitación para el matrimonio del magnate de la banca y la italiana, lo tomó revisando el nombre de la firma y era la misma que trabajaba para los Andley, abrió el mismo y extrajo el documento para leer su contenido.

El mismo dejaba en claro que el señor Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker quien había sido declarado muerto el siete de agosto de 1917 en la ciudad de Nueva York, por las autoridades de esa ciudad tras haber encontrado un auto de su propiedad con un cuerpo calcinado e irreconocible en su interior y que a raíz de ello habían llegado a la conclusión que era el actor, deseaban hacer de conocimiento publico que se cometió un garrafal error en su caso, ya que, él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que tras un complicado proceso que se llevo varios meses logro curar la amnesia que padecía y motivo por el cual no había regresado para esclarecer todo lo sucedido, pues no era consciente de su verdadera identidad; también le pedían toda la discreción posible y su total imparcialidad y profesionalismo para tratar este asunto, pidiéndole exponer en un comunicado el documento adjunto a esta misiva tal cual había sido redactada para evitar malentendidos y especulaciones que pudiesen crear todo un circo en torno al joven y sus allegados, además le informaban que el mismo se encontraba camino a América pues se vio en la obligación de viajar hasta Europa para presentarse ante la corona británica para cumplir con unos compromisos como miembro de esta y recibir de manos del Rey Jorge V el titulo de Conde de Wallingford, por lo cual debía ser tratado con todo el respeto que dicho nombramiento se merecía, que a su llegada este convocaría una rueda de prensa en la ciudad de Nueva York donde mostraría pruebas fehacientes de su existencia, además de un reporte avalado por un equipo medico y el psicólogo que trato su enfermedad. Por lo pronto debían limitarse a hacer publica la carta redactada por la firma de abogados que representaban al señor Grandchester Baker y eran avaladas por las familias: Andley y Di Carlo.

Cuando el hombre termino de leer la carta le pidió a la Jenny que la leyese para los presentes quienes tomaron asiento y escuchaban estupefactos lo que la chica con voz nerviosa les anunciaba, ella misma sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios, sin duda alguna este documento tenia el sello Grandchester, fuerza, poder… era conciso e imponente, no habían dudas, cuando llego al final el nombre Di Carlo le revelo una nueva información, de inmediato asocio la imagen de Fabrizio Di Carlo y la del Terruce Grandchester que ella conoció.

- ¡Es él lo sabia! ¡Sabia que lo había visto en algún lugar! ¡Por Dios! – Exclamo completamente emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Es quien? ¿De que hablas Jenny? – Inquirió su jefe sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

- De Fabrizio Di Carlo… ¿Recuerda cuando le dije que me resultaba conocido? – Pregunto y al ver que el hombre asentía continuo – Bueno aquí dice que Terruce Grandchester cuenta con el apoyo de los Andley y los Di Carlo… según muchos Candice Andley también tenia una relación con Fabrizio Di Carlo, solo que estos no habían hecho publico su compromiso… y resulta que ahora la chica se casara con Terruce Grandchester… todo nos lleva a… ¿No lo ven? Fabrizio Di Carlo no existe, era Terruce Grandchester y por algún motivo estaba tomando el papel del italiano – Expuso triunfante.

- ¡Jenny por favor! Todo lo que dices es absurdo… nada de eso tiene lógica – Se burlo Karl.

- ¿Si? ¿Pues dime entonces que en todo esto la tiene genio? – Pregunto molesta.

- Bellamy… creo que Jenny tiene razón, es lo que mas lógica tiene si tomamos en cuenta la participación de los Di Carlo en todo esto – Indicó Witt intentando ser objetivo.

- Solo hay una manera de salir de dudas… pues yo también apoyo la teoría de Jenny, por favor hija, ve ahora mismo a archivo y pídele al encargado que te entregue las fotos de la presentación del Rey Lear y las del compromiso de William Andley… - Antes de que el hombre pudiese terminar la chica respondió.

- Por supuesto y verán que tengo razón – Menciono saliendo como un rayo del lugar.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a debatir sobre la noticia y el comunicado que debían publicar al día siguiente, hasta ahora solo habían enviado las invitaciones a los medios para que estos reseñaran la noticia en sociales, pero con este anuncio todo cambiaba pues la atención se centraría sobre Terruce Grandchester. La chica regreso al fin mostrando una amplia sonrisa, cuando extendió las fotos sobre la mesa y uno a uno pudo comprobar que ciertamente se trataba de la misma persona, el chico un poco diferente, evidentemente por los cambios ocurridos en él durante estos años, ahora era un hombre adulto con rasgos muchos mas fuertes y para corroborar su teoría, Jenny también trajo unas fotografías del duque de Grandchester en la cuales se podían apreciar ciertos rasgos parecido al joven en sus fotos mas actuales, después de una hora de discusión todos quedaron convencidos que Terruce Grandchester y Fabrizio Di Carlo eran la misma persona.

* * *

_**Las puertas**_

_**Me vence la manera **_

_**que dos misterios tienen de mostrarse **_

_**mutuamente, sin descubrirse, **_

_**como se miran entre sí las cosas **_

_**cerradas, las dos puertas **_

_**que en un pasillo enfrenta el arquitecto: **_

_**una tensión con límite en lo blanco **_

_**y es la orilla entre dos aconteceres. **_

_**La noche y estás tú **_

_**tras tu silencio y en tus ojos **_

_**como se está en los hechos, **_

_**presencia pura: el pasado **_

_**nos labra frente al otro sin querer, **_

_**y decir un pasado es excesivo. **_

_**Demasiada conciencia se acumula, **_

_**nos desborda, no somos con justeza. **_

_**Se llena de exterior un interior. **_

_**La penumbra de anhelo del que quiere.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	160. capitulo 48 parte 4

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por su palabras de apoyo tanto para mi como para la familia de Keropi, así le decíamos cariñosamente, se que donde esta, es un mejor lugar que este. **

**Amiga, en realidad no tengo un día en especifico para subir capítulos, lo hago cada que tengo tiempo, algunas veces me tardo mas que otras pero es porque tengo mucho trabajo, no se si saben que tengo dos trabajos y esto me absorbe mas tiempo del que quisiera, Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia. **

**Saludos nenas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 48**

**Parte 4**

Se encontraban paseando por la cubierta del barco, sumidos en sus pensamientos que aun se hallaban hecho una marejada después del encuentro con Fabrizio Di Carlo y su familia; Terry se sentía muy mal al ver el estado de la chica y también cuando los ojos de Joshua reflejaron la tristeza al tener que despedirlo, todo esto era tan complejo… eso sin mencionar que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Fabrizio Di Carlo tendido en esa cama, lleno de tubos y agujas, con todos esos aparatos a su alrededor… si para él fue un golpe tan fuerte verlo de ese modo no quería ni imaginar lo que sentirían Luciano, Fiorella y Fransheska, bueno al menos esta vivo y eso valía mas que cualquier cosa, pero sin duda seria muy fuerte para ellos. Candy también tenia la mente llena de las imágenes de esa reunión y se sentía tan identificada con Marion… la situación que atravesaba la chica era tan difícil como la que le toco vivir a ella, encontrar a alguien tan parecido al hombre que amas, al menos tenia la certeza de quien era quien y no tenia que debatirse entre la cordura y la locura como le sucedió a ella, amaba profundamente a Fabrizio eso era evidente en la forma como lo miraba y lo trataba, esa devoción y entrega para él, era una mujer afortunada a pesar de todo, el joven le había dado una familia bellísima… - Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Terry.

- ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado si en mi lugar lo hubiese encontrado a él? – Pregunto lleno de curiosidad mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo… la verdad no sé Terry… supongo que me hubiese desmayado de la impresión tal como hice en Venecia, hasta hubiese salido de esa casa creyendo que era un milagro y de algún modo tú habías regresado a mi… ustedes son tan parecidos, aun dormido es igual a ti, pero estoy segura que hubiese terminado alejándome y dejándolo pasar… porque a pesar que Fabrizio es muy parecido a ti, tiene… otra aura… no sé como explicarte… es como si… cuando estoy contigo siento que una parte de mi, muy dentro de mi te reconoce Terry… mi corazón, mi alma, no lo sé… esa una fuerza que solo tú desprendes y no la pude apreciar en él, a menos no en esta ocasión y dudo que sea porque este inconsciente, contigo me pasaba aun cuando te creía perdido… siempre existió algo que me mantuvo unida a ti mi amor – Le explico mirándolo a los ojos mientras rodeaba la cintura del chico con sus brazos.

- Yo también me sentía unido a ti Candy, aun sin saber quien era o donde estabas, pero siempre estuviste conmigo, en mis sueños… todo esto que ha pasado desde que nos separamos parece una locura, algún juego macabro que buscaba robarnos la cordura… hoy cuando pude ver la turbación en esa chica me sentí tan extraño y entonces recordé lo que te ocurría a ti cuando nos encontrábamos a solas, tú también te ponías nerviosa y me mirabas aterrada en ocasiones… supongo que a mi me hubiese pasado lo mismo de haberme encontrado con una doble de Candy por allí – Expuso colocando los ojos en blanco.

- Ni lo digas… ya bastante tenemos con uno tuyo, eso si me llevaría al manicomio directo y no solo a mi también a la tía abuela – Dijo en tono de broma para aligerar la tensión que veía en él, al tiempo que subía para rozar sus labios. – Además me moriría de los celos nada mas de imaginar que puedas tratarla como lo haces conmigo – Agrego haciendo un puchero.

- Eso jamás sucedería, por la misma razón que tú nunca podrías pórtate con Fabrizio como lo haces conmigo ¿Verdad? – Inquirió fundiéndose en los ojos esmeralda.

- Por supuesto que no… ¿Acaso no ves lo fácil que se me dio llamarte Terry de nuevo? – Pregunto mostrando media sonrisa – Todo lo contrario de cuando tenia que decirte Fabrizio… era una tortura y no, no podría hacerlo nunca, amo llamarte Terry… adoro a Terry, me encanta como me consiente, me besa y me hace el amor Terry… creo que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él… así que… en definitiva, no… jamás podría tener a otro que no sea un mocoso engreído y grosero llamado Terruce Grandchester – Indico frunciendo el ceño.

- Te amo… te amo… - Dijo entre besos mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

Ella llevo las manos hasta la nuca del joven enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él, perdiéndose en ese beso maravilloso que le brindaba, aprovechando que a esta hora todo el mundo se encontraba en las salas de juego, tomando el té o en cualquier otra actividad y la cubierta se encontraba solitaria, apenas algunas parejas que al igual que ellos compartían su amor con libertad, sin curiosos de por medio. Se separaron minutos después para observar el océano que comenzaba a ser bañando por las luces doradas y naranja del ocaso, creando hermosos destellos, mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos y los sumía en un estado de placidez perfecto; decidieron regresar a sus camarotes pues debían prepararse para la cena, caminaban tomados de la mano compartiendo sonrisa y miradas cargadas de amor. En ese momento la chica capto con la mirada la figura de una mujer que le resulto familiar y a medida que se acercaban a las bancas donde se hallaba sentada en compañía de un caballero que al parecer era minusválido se convenció que ciertamente era quien ella creía, se asombro y al mismo tiempo se lleno de felicidad, le dirigió una mirada a Terry para que la acompañase.

- ¿Flammy? ¿Flammy Hamilton? – Pregunto frente a la morena sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Candice White? – Contesto con otra pregunta mirando a la rubia con sorpresa, pero esta inmediatamente se desvió al hombre a su lado y en ese momento la verdad la golpeo con una fuerza descomunal, el manto que estuvo opacando sus recuerdos se vino debajo de inmediato, el parecido del joven con el Fabrizio Di Carlo era impresionante, entonces si lo había visto en otro lado, pero no era la misma persona, solo que parecían dos gotas de agua.

- Si… soy yo, Candy… cuanto tiempo ha pasado… - Menciono y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al saber con bien a Flammy que cuando partió como enfermera voluntaria a la guerra, no pudo evitar preocuparse, muchas veces se preguntaba que había sido de la que una vez fue su compañera de estudios y trabajo, tanto que sentía miedo de que no hubiese logrado sobrevivir al monstro que era la guerra, pero aquí la tiene en frente, como si el tiempo retrocediese, pues, seguía siendo igual, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, al ver que su atención se fijaba era en Terry decidió presentárselo. – Permite presentarte a mi prometido, él es… - Estaba por decir cuando el castaño se adelanto.

- Creo que ya tuve el placer de conocer a la señorita Hamilton… cuando fui a buscarte al hospital después de la función del Rey Lear en Chicago, un placer verla de nuevo señorita Hamilton – Menciono extendiendo la mano y mostrando una sonrisa ante la mirada de turbación de la castaña, quien aun no podía creer como no recordó con mas exactitud ese episodio de su vida, tal vez hubiese ayudado a Marión desde hace mucho.

- Encantada de verlo de nuevo… señor… Grandchester – Dijo con la voz ronca y retiro la mano de inmediato, esquivando la mirada del joven. – Permítanme presentarles a mi prometido el Teniente Manuelle Laroche – Hizo un ademan intentando parecer casual.

De inmediato los jóvenes clavaron la mirada en el hombre a su lado quien los observaba fijamente y hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, ya que estaba estudiando mas de cerca al castaño que por primera vez podía apreciar con detenimiento, su mirada también se paseo por la rubia a su lado ya la conocía por fotos era la hermana del otro rubio que estaba en la cartelera de información de la cede del banco cuando fue a Florencia.

- Teniente Laroche… es un placer, Terruce Grandchester – Se presento extendiéndole la mano.

- Encantado señor Grandchester – Esbozo colocando distancia entre ambos, pues no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo, a pesar que su hermana le había contado que era familia de Fabrizio y que este el tiempo que estuvo en la casa de su cuñado no recordaba nada, había algo en él que no lo dejaba confiar, tal vez porque ya se había creado una idea del hombre y ahora dependía de su comportamiento para que lo viese de otra manera, recibió la mano con un fuerte apretón.

- Por favor solo llámeme Terruce – Expuso el chico con media sonrisa, tratando de alejar esa desconfianza que podía ver en el hombre.

- Como prefiera señor. – No podía dejar de lado la distancia, se le era imposible, Terry elevo la comisura derecha y dejo libre un suspiro apenas perceptible al ver que el hombre no dejaba de lado la desconfianza sin duda era lo que gritaba su semblante. - Me comento mi hermana que visito esta mañana a mi cuñado – Lanzo sin rodeos el rubio.

- Así es señor… me encontré con su sobrino… Joshua, hubo una confusión ante lo evidente. – Acoto naturalmente tratando aligerar la tensión en el hombre. – Pero solo basto con que me acercara para que me reconociera, ya todo se aclaró… el niño se asusto, no tenia idea del parecido entre Fabrizio y yo … permítame presentarle a mi prometida – Indico recordando a Candy a su lado y tratando de cambiar de tema, al ver como tanto el rubio como la morena lo observaban con detenimiento.

- Mucho gusto señor Laroche, Candice White Andley – Menciono la rubia extendiéndole la mano con una hermosa sonrisa. – Tiene una familia hermosa, Joshua es un niño encantador y… me alegra mucho saberlo junto a Flammy – Comento intentando aligerar la tensión.

- Un placer señorita… muchas gracias, si tengo una familia extraordinaria y dentro de poco contare con la dicha de tener como mi esposa a la señorita Hamilton y un nuevo miembro el cual mantiene a Joshua ansioso, también estoy al tanto del parentesco que une a mi cuñado con usted señor Grandchester. – Dirigiéndose a Terry. - Y aunque eso pudo aclararme muchas cosas, la verdad estoy verdaderamente intrigado por muchas mas… supongo que estaba por regresar para descansar antes de la cena, pero si no le molesta me gustaría tener una conversación con usted mas adelante – Pidió el rubio en tono serio mirándolo a los ojos, pues necesitaba hablar con él a solas.

- Por supuesto señor Laroche… ¿Podría ser dentro de unas horas?- Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de infundirle confianza, el rubio asintió sin siquiera parpadear y manteniéndole la mirada, después de un incomodo minuto de silencio, Candy decidió dirigirse a la morena.

- Flammy ¿Como has estado todo este tiempo? Sabes muchas veces en el hospital nos preguntábamos por ti. – Acoto la rubia estudiando los rasgos de la morena quien no había cambiado para nada, solo sentía un poco el acento francés que había adquirido por el tiempo vivido en ese país.

- Bien Candice… trabajando, cuando la guerra término me ofrecieron ser la jefa de enfermeras de un hospital en Francia y sin pensarlo dos veces acepte. – Respondió viendo la que rubia seguía siendo igual de curiosa. – Fue ahí donde conocí a Marión, ¿Aun sigues en el Santa Juana? – Pregunto tratando de evitar en que condiciones conoció a la joven pues ella misma le había pedido que guardara el secreto y no era preciso ventilarlo delante de Manuelle.

- Eh… si… bueno no, hace más de un año que deje de trabajar, aunque estaba pensando retomarlo. – Respondió con media sonrisa, mientras Flammy la miraba a los ojos y solo asintió en silencio, dando por terminada la conversación pues no había nada más de lo que ellas pudiesen conversar.

- Supongo que por tus obligaciones como una Andley, veo que al fin aceptaste el apellido de tu familia adoptiva, creo que existen personas que nacen para una cosa y otras para otra – Indicó en ese tono tajante que siempre utilizaba para la rubia.

- Es posible… pero lo que los demás digan no debe limitarte nunca para intentar lo que deseas… ¿Recuerdas? Eso siempre lo decía Mary Jane, seria genial que pudieses pasar por la escuela para visitar a las nuevas alumnas y saludar a nuestras compañeras, aun quedan algunas pocas, la mayoría han sido transferidas a otros hospitales por las referencias que tienen al ser parte de la Escuela de Mary Jane… - Decía la rubia para tratar de aligerar el momento mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

- Puedo sacar un tiempo para hacerlo… por lo pronto tengo otras obligaciones en cuanto pise suelo americano, desde que me marche a la guerra como enfermera voluntaria no he visto a mi familia – Señalo suavizando un poco el tono.

- Comprendo, me alegra mucho saberlo – Esbozo haciendo su sonrisa mas amplia.

- Bueno… nosotros no les quitamos mas tiempo, teniente un placer conocerlo – Menciono el chico extendiéndole la mano de nuevo – ¿Nos vemos después de la cena como acordamos? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto señor Grandchester… a las ocho en el salón de mi camarote o puede ser en el suyo si le parece mejor – Contesto soltando el apretón.

- Como sea mas cómodo para usted teniente – Indico el chico.

- De cualquier manera, el hecho que este en esta silla de ruedas no me limita a la hora de desplazarme señor – Informo levantando la barbilla.

- Entonces en el despacho de mi padre… es un lugar mas cómodo y puede que este interesado en saber todos los detalles de mi recuperación, Candy fue un factor importante en todo eso… es mas importante diría yo, así que si no tiene problema me gustaría que ella estuviese presente – Comento en tono casual pero firme.

- Ninguno señor, llevaría también a mi hermana… pero dudo que desee dejar solo a Fabrizio, de todas formas intentare convencerla de que me acompañe – Acoto.

- Seria perfecto teniente, aunque no me gustaría incomodarla… y la verdad creo que eso seria difícil, esta situación no es fácil para ninguno, pero en especial para ella – Dijo con convicción y verdadera preocupación por la chica.

- Terry tiene razón teniente Laroche… creo que lo mas conveniente es darle tiempo a Marión, en su estado lo que mas necesita es tranquilidad y ya tiene demasiado peso encima con la enfermedad de Fabrizio… estar en presencia de mi prometido solo la perturbara, créame se lo digo con conocimiento de causa, yo estuve a punto de perder la cordura cuando tuve que ver a Terry llevando el nombre de su cuñado y viviendo su vida – Indico la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

Manuelle asintió en silencio y por primera vez su postura se relajo un poco, aprecio el hecho de que ambos quisieran cuidar de su hermana, pues para él Marión era sus ojos y todo aquel que quisiese su bien y su estabilidad, tendría también su agradecimiento. Después de eso intercambiaron unas palabras más y se despidieron; el francés y Flammy se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Manuelle hablo y expusieron eso que aun no sabían con relación a Fabrizio y Terruce. Mientras Candy y Terry siguieron su camino hasta sus camarotes compartiendo sus impresiones por ese primer encuentro con Manuelle Laroche.

Albert llego hasta su casa después de un extenuante día de trabajo, mas por la presión que hicieron los medios para conocer su punto de vista sobre el caso de Terry que por los compromisos del banco, la pobre de Nancy tuvo que desconectar varias líneas para evitar que el insistente sonido de los teléfonos la dejaran sorda, el mismo George se vio en la necesidad de reforzar la seguridad en todo el edificio y atender a varios periodistas que habían llegado hasta el lugar con la intensión de entrevistarlo – Dejo libre un suspiro aflojándose la corbata mientras subía las escaleras.

- Buenas tardes William – Lo saludo la inglesa con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Katherine – Esbozo el joven con amabilidad.

- Luces cansado ¿Mucho trabajo en la empresa? – Inquirió tanteando el terreno.

- No en la empresa precisamente, es algo relacionado con otro asunto… nos vemos en la cena, con tu permiso – Dijo ya en lo alto de la escalera.

- William – Lo llamo acercándose hasta él quien se detuvo para mirarla – Sé que estas cansado pero… me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante, es que deseo pedirte tu ayuda para algo – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tú dirás Katherine – Indicó el chico tomando aire y llenándose de paciencia.

- Ahora no, puede ser después de la cena… ve a descansar que te ves realmente agotado – Señalo mientras le acariciaba el brazo mientras sonreía con la mirada brillante.

- Como desees – Esbozo el joven quien de manera sutil pero segura se alejo del contacto con una mirada seria y se volvió para continuar con su camino.

Ella lo vio alejarse y la sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro, para ella siempre inventaba una excusa, una evasiva, cualquier cosa para mantenerla a raya, como si fuese un bicho raro o alguien molesto; pero para la estúpida de su novia siempre una sonrisa, un gesto cariñoso, una mirada llena de ternura, también su pasión y desenfreno… ni siquiera cuando se pelearon pudo obtener una oportunidad pues William no hizo mas que ignorarla, no parecía tener cabeza para nada mas que no fuesen los berrinches de Fransheska Di Carlo, hacerles semejantes desplantes y que aun después de todo eso él siguiese allí rogándole, de verdad era que no entendía como una hombre de la talla y la personalidad de William pudiese dejarse dominar así por una chiquilla tan insulsa como la italiana. Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, se encamino muy despacio hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones verificando que no hubiese ningún empleado cerca, espero unos minutos pegada a la puerta de la habitación del rubio para escuchar cualquier movimiento dentro de la misma, después de un momento logro captar lo que deseaba, o él había entrado al baño o se había quedado dormido, con sumo cuidado giro la perilla y casi salto de la felicidad al notar que esta no tenia el seguro puesto. Entro al lugar asomando medio cuerpo para no ser sorprendida por el joven, comprobando que no se encontraba en la habitación entro sin hacer ruido acercándose hasta el lecho del mismo, perdiendo su mirada en la inmensa cama que ocupaba este espacio y donde de inmediato su mente se recreo con imágenes de los dos envueltos entres sabanas haciendo el amor. Dejo libre un suspiro y centro su atención en el sonido que provenía del cuarto de baño, al parecer William estaba haciendo uso de la regadera en lugar de la tina, seguramente tendría prisa por descansar, lo mas probables es que hoy tuviese pensado cenar en casa de los Di Carlo. Se acerco muy despacio hasta el cuarto de baño, que estaba decorados en tonos blancos y ocre, muy sobrio y elegante, busco con su mirada la regadera y pudo ver a través del cristal la figura de su amigo quien se hallaba de espaldas con los brazos apoyados sobre la pared mientras el agua bajaba por su espalda, una espalda que hizo que un temblor la recorriera, ciertamente William era un hombre muy atractivo, con un cuerpo maravilloso, sus hombros anchos, el cabello sedoso, brillante, su mirada siguió bajando y el calor comenzó a aumentar en ella, se acerco un poco mas pues el vapor empañaba el cristal y le hacia mas difícil la visión, quedándose lo suficientemente cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos como para emprender una huida si debía hacerlo se entretuvo recorriendo con su mirada la figura masculina y a cada momento que pasaba el deseo por tener al magnate junto a ella se intensificaba.

Albert coloco jabón en una esponja y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo mientras flexionaba los hombros para relajarlos un poco, intentando dejar la mente en blanco se sumió en un estado de concentración que se impedía ser consciente de lo que ocurría en el exterior, dejo la esponja de lado y se llevo las manos al cabello para lavarlo, dejando que el agua cayese libremente sobre su rostro, conteniendo la respiración mientras soñaba con playas de arenas blancas y aguas turquesas, como las de Cala Coticcio y junto a estas llego la imagen de su novia hasta él, todo seria perfecto si pudiese tener a Fran en este momento a su lado; se volvió para dejar que el agua retirase el jabón de su cabellera, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y soñando con la dueña de su vida.

Katherine sintió un temblor apoderarse de su vientre cuando sus ojos captaron el punto mas vulnerable de la anatomía del rubio, era sencillamente excitante, tentador, estaba muy bien proporcionado, con el groso y la longitud perfectas para hacer sentir plenamente satisfecha a cualquier mujer, definitivamente William Andley era lo que podía llamar un hombre perfecto, apuesto, millonario, con clase, linaje y además un maravilloso cuerpo para hacer realidad las mas extraordinarias fantasías eróticas. Se llevo una mano hasta el escote acariciando suavemente sus pechos mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y después se mordía el inferior sintiendo un calor apoderarse de su centro. Seria tan fácil deshacerse de su ropa y entrar a esa regadera para acompañarlo, calmar esta sensación de necesidad que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, estaba segura que él no la rechazaría, por el contrario ella haría que cayese rendido entre sus brazos, le enseñaría lo que es una mujer de verdad, una dispuesta a cumplir todas y cada una de sus peticiones, a entregarse sin cohibiciones, a darlo todo… si eso seria ella para William, la mujer que lo volvería loco de deseo y pasión, junto a ella se olvidaría hasta de su propio nombre y le rogaría para que se quedara con él para siempre… todo seria tan sencillo, solo una puerta de cristal la separaba de convertirse la dueña y señora del imperio Andley, solo una puerta de cristal – Pensaba cuando vio que el rubio cerraba la llave del agua.

Un miedo se apodero de ella sacándola del estado de ensueño donde se encontraba, debía actuar con inteligencia, este no era el momento ni el lugar; Emilia se encontraba en la casa y además ya tenia todo planeado para poder obtener lo que deseaba, solo debía tener paciencia, un poco de paciencia y ese hombre seria completamente suyo – Se encamino rápidamente para salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido, se asomo antes para ver que nadie se encontrase en los pasillos y después de eso casi corrió hasta su habitación, entro a esta con una gran sonrisa pues sentía su corazón palpitar lleno de emoción, no había nada mas excitante que desear tanto a un hombre y saber que tarde o temprano lo tendría. Se dejo caer sobre su cama mirando los relieves del techo mientras a su mente llegaban las imágenes de William desnudo, deseando ser el agua que recorría su cuerpo, poder estar en cada espacio de esta y acariciarlo con la misma libertad, justo ahora sentía que sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer él seria suyo… tenia que sacar a Fransheska Di Carlo del medio, desaparecerla o mejor, hacer algo para que William la aborreciese, aunque lo mejor seria verla humillada y derrotada cuando su flamante prometido la deje plantada en el altar por quedarse con ella, eso seria cerrar su historia con broche de oro, fugarse con él un día antes de la boda… aunque daría lo que tiene y mas por verle la cara si esto llegaba a pasar, su victoria seria tan dulce, aun le queda mas de un mes para que la boda se llevase a cabo. – Con una gran sonrisa y la mirada brillante se encamino hacia el baño mientras su imaginación se recreaba con eso que haría si fuese ella la mujer de William Andley.

Después de dos hora se encontraba en el salón a la espera del rubio, había decidido abordarlo antes de la cena, así no estaría preparado y no podría negarse a lo que deseaba pedirle; pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta y un minuto después vio a Fransheska entrar con esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre lucía, tan radiante, tan feliz… tan estúpida. Se coloco de pie caminando para saludar a la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos noches Katherine ¿Cómo esta? – La saludo la chica con distancia y amabilidad.

- De maravilla como siempre Fransheska… pero tú cada día luces mas hermosa – Indicó sin dejar de sonreír mientras la invitaba con un ademan a tomar asiento como si fuese la dueña.

En ese momento apareció Albert en lo alto de escalera captando la atención de las dos damas, la chica se coloco de pie y camino hasta el pie de la misma para recibir al rubio con una gran sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios. Mientras Katherine desvió la mirada deseando tomarla de los cabellos y apartarla de él, respiro profundamente y coloco de nuevo esa sonrisa forzada en sus labios, al tiempo que la palabra paciencia se repetía en su cabeza como una letanía; se coloco de pie mirando a la pareja.

- William supongo que deseas compartir un rato con Fransheska antes de la cena pero… me gustaría hablar contigo primero, es que la verdad el asunto del cual deseo contarte es un poco urgente y no sé como manejarlo… - Decía y al ver que el semblante de la chica se tensaba se apresuro a agregar – Claro esta si Fransheska no tiene problema con ello… solo serán unos minutos – Esbozo mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- Katherine la verdad no creo que exista cambio alguno si esperamos una hora… - Intentaba decir el joven cuando su novia lo detuvo.

- Albert no creo que haya problema por unos minutos, puedes hablar con Katherine mientras yo subo a saludar a tu tía – Expuso la castaña mirándolo a lo ojos.

- Mi tía se esta preparando para la cena Fran, acabo de dejarla en su habitación con Esther… pero si solo son unos minutos no creo que haya problema, vamos a mi despacho… por favor Katherine – Le hizo un ademan a la inglesa mientras sujetaba de la mano a su prometida y le indicaba con una mirada que lo acompañase sin decir nada.

La rubia sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada al ver que él había invitado a la italiana a su reunión ¿Acaso no podían tener un par de minutos a solas? Definitivamente William la hacia enfurecer con esa actitud tan patética delante de su noviecita. Entraron al despacho y tomaron asiento, las dos damas frente a él quien tomó asiento en su sillón tras el escritorio.

- Bueno Katherine… tienes toda mi atención ¿De que deseabas hablarme? – Inquirió en tono calmado, mirándola.

- La verdad… esto es bastante incomodo, William yo te he molestado tanto en estos meses, he abusado de tu hospitalidad, me siento casi como una carga… - Decía cuando él la detuvo.

- No tienes nada por lo cual sentirte mal Katherine, sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa, has sido una compañía maravillosa para la tía – Acoto en el mismo tono.

La castaña se encontraba en silencio observando la escena, al principio se sentía un poco incomoda por esta situación, pero al ver cierta molestia en la inglesa dejo esto de lado y se concentro en Albert pues algo le decía que esta mujer tramaba algo, bien le había dicho Terry que no se confiara de ella, solo pedía que lo que tuviese que decirle a Albert fuese la maravillosa noticia que al fin se marcharía de la casa.

- Yo me siento muy agradecida contigo, con todos… pero me veo en la obligación de abusar de tu amistad una vez mas, veras mi tía me envió un telegrama informándome que la venta de la villa de verano en Escocia se ha concretado y solo falta que firme unos documentos para que la misma sea efectiva, yo le tenia tanto apego a esa casa, pero es que con la ausencia de mi difundo esposo se ha descuidado un poco y yo la verdad no tengo la experiencia para cargar con todo sobre mis hombros… el caso es que el representante del señor Farell quien la compro llegara la próxima semana a Nueva York para cerrar otros negocios y desea entrevistarse conmigo para firmar los documentos del traspaso de la propiedad… yo no tengo mucha experiencia en esto y temo que pueda cometer un error y ser victima de un fraude – Explico mirando al chico a los ojos con los de ella casi cristalizados.

- Entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte por ello Katherine… le pediré a George que te acompañe hasta Nueva York y te asesore – Indico el rubio en tono casual.

- Eso seria maravilloso, pero me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle el favor al señor Johnson antes de hablar contigo para no molestarte, pero él ya tiene otros compromisos para esa semana, creo que un congreso en la ciudad de San Francisco a la cual no puede faltar, algo muy importante para los bancos… también pensé en tu sobrino Archie, pero no tengo la suficiente confianza con él y menos con Annie, además ella esta tan ocupada con todos los preparativos de la boda de Candy… la única alternativa que me queda eres tú – Expreso con un hilo de voz.

Un silencio se instalo en el lugar mientras las mentes de cada uno trabajaban por separados, Fransheska sintió un gran nudo formarse en su estomago, ella confiaba en su novio, pero no en Katherine, no podía explicar porque pero sus poses le parecían falsas, evidentemente se encontraba en una situación que debía ser manejada por un hombre con experiencia en negocios, pero que fuese precisamente su prometido, los servicios de un abogado le darían el apoyo que necesitaba. Albert busco de inmediato la opción de proponerle a uno de sus mejores abogados, pues no pensaba viajar hasta Nueva York en estos días… aunque tenía que entrevistarse con Nathan Smith y sus abogados en esta ciudad para concretar lo que se haría en cuanto Terry pusiese un pie en América.

- Yo sé que es una situación poco usual William, pero créeme si no me viese en la necesidad de hacerlo jamás te hubiese molestado… es que no confió en nadie mas, no te he mencionado nada de esto, pero… la constructora que se encargaba de mi casa me estafo, las ultimas semanas he tenido que despedirlos y comenzar a buscar otra que pueda reparar el daño que dejo la primera, me siento exhausta y lo ultimo que deseo es ser victima de una nueva trampa, mucho menos si esta de por medio una de las propiedad a las que mas apego le tengo – Agrego para romper el silencio.

- Entiendo Katherine… la verdad es que yo en estos momento no puedo moverme de Chicago y aunque tengo unos asuntos que atender en Nueva York estaba pensando en hacerlo mediante uno de los abogados de la empresa, te aseguro que escogeré al mejor de todos para que se encargue de mis asuntos y también de tu caso… no debes preocuparte por nada – Menciono el chico en tono serio pero calmado.

- Te lo agradecería muchísimo… aunque claro no es nada comparado con que sea un amigo quien te acompañe, pero no puedo pedirte mas – Expreso colocándose de pie.

En ese momento Fransheska le dedico una mirada a Albert pidiéndole que fuese un poco mas comprensivo, el rubio la capto y no podía entender que su novia no colocase objeción ante lo que la inglesa le pedía, la chica hablo por primera vez.

- Albert amor… de verdad creo que lo mas conveniente seria que fuese tú quien acompañara a Katherine, desprenderse de las cosas que queremos no es nada fácil y menos si no se esta acostumbrada… yo misma la acompañaría pero aun tengo que ayudar a Annie con un montón de cosas para la boda, además no tengo la experiencia de un abogado, pero tú eres muy bueno para este tipo de transacciones, porque no lo piensas mejor y buscas el tiempo para ir con Katherine a Nueva York, así te encargas personalmente de esos asuntos que tienes pendientes – Indicó la chica con voz pausada, no estaba poniendo a su novio a prueba, solo quería demostrarle que ella confiaba en él y tal vez esto era lo que le hacia falta para alejar de ella esa tensión que la invadía cada vez que la rubia se le acercaba a su novio… quizás era arriesgar demasiado, pero debía hacerlo… una prueba de fuego de la cual debía salir ileso su amor.

- Yo no sé que decir… tendrías que darme unos días para organizar todo Katherine, pero sigo pensando que lo mejor seria la presencia de un profesional en la materia… - Dijo el joven desconcertado por la petición de Fransheska, ella le había hecho saber que le incomodaba esa cercanía que mostraba Katherine hacia su persona y ahora que apoyase la idea de que ambos viajasen solos hasta otra ciudad era absurdo, o tal vez era una prueba que Fransheska deseaba colocarle… la verdad no entendía nada.

- ¿William en serio harías eso por mi? – Inquirió emocionada la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que lo hará – Contesto Fransheska colocándose de pie y caminado para quedar tras el sillón que ocupaba su novio y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Albert nunca le negaría un favor a un amigo ¿No es así mi vida? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos; el rubio asintió en silencio y después clavo su mirada en la inglesa – No te preocupes Katherine… puedes confiar en que no volverán a engañarte, pero cuando estén cerrando el negocio toma detalle de todo para que la próxima vez puedas valerte por ti misma, eso para una mujer es muy gratificante… no siempre es bueno depender de los hombres y menos si no tienes a tu lado uno tan extraordinario como mi Albert – Agrego la chica con una gran sonrisa acariciando los hombros de su prometido.

- Gracias Fransheska, lo tomare en cuenta… muchas gracias William, ahora si no les quito mas tiempo, te estaré informando mas sobre esto mañana… ¿En tu oficina te parece? – Inquirió mirando al chico mientras sonreía.

- Como desees Katherine – Contesto sin mucho interés pues aun se encontraba confundido.

- Perfecto, nos vemos en la cena – Menciono la rubia y salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa sin poder disimular su triunfo, dejándolos solos.

La chica dejo libre un suspiro mientras se alejaba un poco de su novio, sintiendo sus manos temblar por lo que acababa de hacer, sabia que estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse y pedirle a Albert que no fuese, pero si ahora lo hacia él sabría que aun tenia miedo de que su amor se viese fragmentado por lo que pudiese hacer esa mujer, por el contrario si le demostraba que no tenia nada que temer y que confiaba ciegamente en él su unión seria mas fuerte… y ella le dejaría ver cuan madura podía ser. Albert la observo en silencio tratando de comprender su reacción, sabia que se estaba debatiendo entre ceder o no, podía apreciarlo en la tensión que la invadía. La tomó por la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas y el cuello, levantándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto con su mirada clavada en la de ella.

- Si amor… todo esta bien, es solo que hoy fue un día demasiado ocupado… todos los diarios de Chicago comenzaron a llamar insistiendo en hablar con alguno de nosotros sobre lo de Terry… fue una locura – Contesto de manera casual evadiendo la pregunta real de él.

- En el banco fue lo mismo… pero no te hablo de eso Fran… ¿Por qué me pediste que acompañara a Katherine? Ya me habías dicho que no te agradaba que ella estuviese cerca de mi… no entiendo como me pides ahora que viaje junto a ella a otra ciudad – Menciono viéndola a los ojos, en tono serio.

- Albert… es cierto no me gusta como ella se comporta contigo, pero tiene un apuro… no sé llámalo solidaridad femenina, pero yo estando en su lugar me sentiría igual de extraviada, el único hombre de su entera confianza en estos momentos eres tú… es lógico que te vea como su única esperanza, no veo que exista algo de mano en ello, pongámoslo así, si yo estuviese en apuros y no tuviese a nadie mas a quien acudir sino a un amigo, no dudaría dos veces en buscar a Jules y me sentiría muy decepcionada si este no me puede ayudar porque su novia se lo impide… mas si no existe razón alguna para que ella desconfié de mi ¿No te parece? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Desde esa perspectiva tienes razón… pero no me gustaría que esto te hiciese sentir incomoda mi vida, sabes que lo ultimo que deseo es que nos distanciemos de nuevo… Fran yo te amo y me jure hacerte feliz, que sonrías siempre y que nunca vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa, no me perdonaría eso Fran – Expuso mientras la abrazaba.

- Eso no pasara mi vida, yo confió en ti completamente Albert… lo hago desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando tus ojos se encontraron con los míos, esa calidez que irradiabas… mi vida tú me has demostrado de tantas maneras que me amas y que soy importante para ti, te aseguro que nada, nunca me hará dudar de este sentimiento que nos une – Expreso con la mirada brillante mientras sonreía.

Él la atrajo a su cuerpo y atrapo su boca en un beso cargado de pasión y de ternura, acariciando su espalda y su cintura, dejándole constancia de ese amor que era suyo y solamente suyo, ella tenia razón, no había motivo para temer por este viaje, para él Katherine no era mas que una amiga y jamás pensaría en engañar a Fran ni con la inglesa ni con ninguna otra mujer pues desde que ella llego a su vida todas las demás parecieron desaparecer, ella le brinda todo lo que podía pedir y mas. Fransheska se dejo amar por Albert, que él alejase de ella todas las dudas y los miedos, como había expresado… confiaba en él y no existían razones para que este viaje representase una amenaza para su relación, su amor podía con esto y mil pruebas más porque era invencible.

Marión estaba sentada sobre el mueble con las piernas cruzadas, mientras leía un poco y la enfermera de turno hacia lo mismo al otro lado del camarote, entablar una conversación con ella era imposible ya que esta no sabia francés y la rubia apenas algunas palabras de ingles, por lo que solo se saludaban y cada una buscaba algo que hacer, desvió su mirada de la lectura y verifico la hora en el reloj de la pared, solo cinco minutos para la rutina de revisión del doctor, Joshua estaba en el camarote de su tío, por lo que no se preocupaba, solo le faltaba unas líneas para terminar la pagina, por lo que decidió regresar a la historia entre sus manos. Estaba concentrada en esta cuando la puerta se abrió, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la del doctor quien entraba y saludaba, detrás de este se encontraba el señor Octavio, quien fijo su mirada en ella, regalándole una sonrisa y la joven cerro el libro para colocarlo sobre el mueble y se puso de pie, alisándose un poco el vestido al percatarse de que el hombre se quedo mirando su modo de sentarse con los pies encima del mueble.

- Buenos días. – Saludo la joven en francés y el doctor correspondió de la misma manera, al igual que Octavio, la enfermara se despidió y la rubia también lo hizo, siendo ayudadas por el galeno cuando quisieron intercambiar unas palabras.

- Buenos días señora. – Saludo el doctor y se acercó hasta Fabrizio, descubriendo las heridas de las operaciones. - Esto esta prácticamente sano. – Acoto mientras revisaba.

- Buenos días. – Saludo Octavio llegando hasta Marión. – ¿Como se encuentra esta mañana? – Pregunto amablemente.

- Bien, gracias señor. – Respondió la joven con el mismo gesto. – Alguno malestares del embarazo pero es normal. – Continuo.

- ¿Y el pequeño Joshua? – Pregunto mirando el sillón donde el niño se mantenía leyéndole al padre.

- Él esta con mi hermano. – Respondió con media sonrisa. – Es que les gusta conversar.

- ¿Tiene algún inconveniente en que visite al joven Fabrizio? – Inquirió mirando al joven.

- No… no ninguno. – Acoto abrazándose a si misma.

- Es que todo el día solo en el camarote se me pasan las horas lentamente, así podre venir y al menos él me escuchara leer. – Esbozo con su tono de voz ceremonial, para Octavio ver al joven Fabrizio y a la señorita Marión era como regresar el tiempo y ver a su Lord Christopher con la joven Christine, aun cuando el parecido físico entre ellas es vago, la personalidad es lo que las hace relacionarlas, también que la rubia es de la misma estatura y aparenta la edad de cuando conoció a la señorita Christine, además de la nacionalidad.

- No se preocupe, puede pasar todo el día aquí si así lo desea, no me molesta y sé que Fabri se lo agradecerá… ¿Claro si no le molesta compartir su tiempo aquí conmigo? – Le pregunto y el hombre negó en silencio. – Es que no tengo nada mas que hacer… muchas veces me siento inútil, sin poder hacer nada… sabe es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar sentada todo el día me hace falta el trabajo, mi casa, cuanto diera por un día de lavado… de limpieza… cocina no puedo decirle que me hace falta porque esa tarea era fija de Fabrizio… sabe no se de donde saco ese gusto por la cocina… - Hablaba la joven sintiéndose en confianza con el señor, ella era muy tímida, pero cuando se familiarizaba con alguien se daba, él la observaba hablar mientras sonreía.

- ¿Usted no sabe ingles verdad? – Pregunto mientras una idea surgía en su cabeza.

- Muy poco… bueno no… no se, porque no creo que, hola, buenos días, buenas tardes, gracias, señor, señora… entre al menos en lo muy poco. – Dijo entre sonriente y algo avergonzada, Octavio no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Al menos es algo. - Respondió. – ¿Quiere que le enseñe? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Señor… no hace falta… de verdad no quiero que pierda su tiempo en mi. – Acoto apenada.

- No perderé mi tiempo y la verdad será un verdadero honor el poder enseñarle ingles, además también puedo enseñarle a ser una dama. – Le dijo con convicción.

- Yo… - Dijo dejando libre media sonrisa y negando en silencio. - No tengo porte para ser una dama. – Acoto mirando a Octavio.

- ¿Quién dice que no? – Le pregunto él en medio de una sonrisa. – Sabe… la familia de Fabrizio es adinerada, eso por un lado y por otro también en sus venas corre sangre de la realeza británica, aunque él no lo sabe… entonces usted va a ser una dama, digna esposa de Fabrizio Di Carlo y quien sabe si mi Lord Richard y mi Lord Luciano llegan aun acuerdo y dejan de lado tanto estúpido orgullo y aceptan su destino, acepten que son hermanos, entonces usted también será una Grandchester. – Dijo y pudo ver como la joven trago en seco.

- Señor Octavio ¿Por qué quiere que sea una dama?... piensa que tal vez Fabrizio se avergonzara de mi delante de su familia. – Le pregunto acercándose al hombre, llenándose de miedo, pues hasta ahora no había tenido ningún inconveniente con su esposo, él era una persona muy sencilla y nunca le exigió comportarse como una mujer de la alta sociedad, ella no había nacido para eso, ella era Marión Laroche, hija de unos pobres campesinos, como para que de la noche a la mañana ahora le digan que tiene que cambiar su forma de ser. Octavio pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la joven.

- ¿Avergonzarse? Claro que no. – Le dijo con total seguridad.

- Es que no se si nací para ser una dama. – Dijo ella bajando la vista, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada y sentía las lágrimas en la garganta. – Sabe es que es demasiado difícil, apenas se comer correcto y gracias a Fabrizio, pero él no me lo enseño por un deber, si no como un juego… - No pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente. – Solo salimos una vez a un evento realmente importante donde fue gente muy adinerada y se me hizo muy difícil comportarme en sociedad y no quiero dejar de lado mi forma de ser… no quiero dejar de caminar descalza por la habitación. – Hablaba y levanto nuevamente la mirada.

- No tienes porqué dejar de hacerlo. – Respondió Octavio mirándola a los ojos. – Solo que apenas llegues a América tu como esposa de Fabrizio tendrás dinero, para gastarlo en ti, en tu hijo, en tu hermano en quien tu quieras.

- Pero no es mío, es del padre de mi esposo, yo estoy acostumbrada a ganar mi propio dinero. – Le explico, para que entendiera que a ella no le hacia falta la posición de la familia de su esposo.

- Y todo eso esta bien señorita…

- Por favor dígame Marión. – Interrumpió al hombre y él asintió en silencio.

- Marión, todo lo que dices esta bien, eres independiente, estas acostumbrada al trabajo y sé que Fabrizio no te cambiara y conozco a tus suegros son igualmente de sencillos como me dices es Fabrizio, pero ellos saben comportarse en sociedad, el mundo donde se desenvuelven muchas veces es muy despiadado y sé que… - Dejo libre un suspiro pues no sabia como expresarse, pero decidió continuar ante la mirada de ella brillante por las lagrimas. – Si te hacen un descortesía delante de Fabrizio él se sentirá muy mal, porque estoy seguro que su familia no, pero tal vez algún conocido, solo quiero ayudarte, para que aprendas, porque tendrás que aprender a defenderte sola, para que cuando Fabrizio no pueda estar a tu lado puedas valerte por ti misma y él se sienta orgulloso se ti.

- Gracias señor por ser tan bueno conmigo. – Acoto ella desviando la mirada a Fabrizio, para seguidamente mirar a Octavio.

- ¿Y tú prometes aprender? – Acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos. - ¿Prometes dejar que te enseñe? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, sentía a la joven tan indefensa, tan llena de dudas y miedos, sabia que no salía del camarote por temor a interactuar con las demás personas.

- Lo prometo. – Dijo con convicción, mirándolo a los ojos y con media sonrisa. – Me esforzare todo cuanto pueda y tanto usted como Fabrizio estarán orgullosos de mi.

- Así me gusta, pues empecemos, necesito unas hojas y un lápiz. – Le hizo saber. – Empecemos por el abecedario.

- Deme un minuto. – Acoto la joven y salió por la puerta que comunicaba con el de ella, busco unas hojas y un lápiz de los de Joshua, regresando ambos tomaron asiento en el mueble de tres puestos y él hombre se dispuso a enseñarle poco a poco.

Después de tres horas la joven trataba de pronunciar correctamente algunas palabras, Octavio estaba feliz porque estaba haciendo algo útil y le agradaba de sobre manera ayudar a Marión quien aunque al principio se mostraba renuente después se desenvolvía muy bien y descubrió que la joven poseía rapidez para el entendimiento, el hombre se despidió pues ya era la hora del almuerzo y decidió regresar al otro día a la misma hora, le pidió que se colocase algo de la ropa que le había comprado la duquesa, ella dijo que no se sentía cómoda, él le hizo saber que todo era cuestión de costumbre que mientras no se la colocara no se acostumbraría a esa vestimenta.

Jules llevaba cinco días en Medellín y todos tenían razón era una ciudad bastante fresca, sin embargo no se comparaba con chicago y era imposible que no sintiera calor, lo que verdaderamente le entusiasmaba era que el día de mañana en la madrugada el tren partiría rumbo a Barranquilla para salir y de ahí tomaría el barco que lo regresaría junto a Elisa y este desespero que amenaza con volverlo loco terminara, caminaba por las calles después del almuerzo mientras Iván y Jairo parloteaban alegremente acerca de la comida, sacándole defectos a esta, pues para ellos mejor comida era la costeña, Jules se había percatado de cierta rivalidad entre los paisas como el mismo Pastrana se denominaba y los costeños como era el resto de los hombres, ya él los diferenciaba por el acento al hablar, los de la costa decían que los del eje cafetero eran desabridos, mientras que los habitantes de Medellín se jactaban al decir que los del valle eran arrogantes y fanfarrones, pero al momento de compartir se trataban como si nada, al parecer solo era un competencia de egos entre los habitantes del país que no se llevaba completamente en serio. Caminaba de manera despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos y sonreía a medias ante las anécdotas de los hombres cuando su mirada se poso en una vitrina que capto por completo su atención por lo que se detuvo en esta observando las piedras que en la vitrina se mostraban, sus acompañantes se percataron de que el francés se había quedado en el aparador de la joyería, por lo que tuvieron que regresar mientras veían como Jules entraba a la tienda. Él que había practicado lo suficiente el español, entro al local y saludo cuando una joven detrás de las vitrinas lo saludaba con una brillante sonrisa y elevando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle. – Pregunto la chica.

- Buenas tardes, me gustaría por favor… ver algunas. – Hablaba tratando de ser claro al tiempo que hacia gestos con sus manos para hacer más fácil lo que quería decir. – Esmeraldas… con. – Por un demonio no sabia como decir collar y menos darle orden a las palabras, por lo que prefirió señalarlos, mientras correspondía a la sonrisa de la chica, ella abrió y con mucho cuidado tomo la prenda, que mostraba una esmeralda en forma de gota que colgaba de una cadena, era realmente hermosa, pero no lo suficiente por lo que siguió buscando alguna que verdaderamente le gustara.

- ¿Jules piensas comprar joyas? – Pregunto en ingles Jairo llegando hasta él.

- Eso creo… si encuentro una que me guste lo suficiente. – Acoto admirando.

- Listo la que tienes en el mostrador es perfecta, cualquier mujer se acostara contigo una semana por esa esmeralda. – Intervino Iván con media sonrisa.

- No es para cualquier mujer Iván. – Le hizo saber el francés mientras su mirada seguía paseándose por las piedras.

- Pero si no estas casado. – Le dijo Jairo, pues el joven nunca había hablado de una mujer en concreto, en realidad no lo había escuchado hablar de que mantuviese alguna relación estable.

- Tienes razón no estoy casado, pero si hay una mujer que merece la mejor de las esmeraldas y si estoy en Colombia que es el país de estas como no adquirir una para quien no solo merece esmeraldas si no todas la piedras preciosas del mundo. – Dijo con determinación.

- Esta tragao el francés. – Le comento Jairo a Iván con complicidad mientras reía, para después dirigirse a la vendedora. – Mi amor las esmeraldas exclusivas. – Acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa, la chica correspondió amablemente.

- Si claro, sígame por favor. – Le hizo saber la joven y los tres caballeros la siguieron, llegaron a otra parte de la tienda la cual estaba dividida por unas puertas de cristal, al entrar al sitio se percataron que habían tres hombres que resguardaban el lugar y eran pocas las joyas en este, todas dentro de bóvedas de cristal. Jules inmediatamente encontró el collar perfecto para Elisa por lo que se acercó donde este reposaba colgada en un cuello de maniquí forrado en terciopelo negro. – Este es realmente hermoso señor, el dije principal es una esmeralda 12.0 cts en corte oval engastada en un broche de platino con un carat de 30 diamantes de 0.5 cts, además como vera tiene diez esmeraldas que entrelazan el collar de platino recubierto con diamantes, es una joya exclusiva ya que proviene de las minas de Muzo, donde fue extraída la esmeralda Hooker la cual es la mas valiosa, mas grande y famosa del mundo que en estos momentos esta siendo subastada en Paris por joyerías Tiffany… - La joven hablaba y Jules podía entender algunas cosas ya que lo hacia en español, pero no hacia falta la verborrea ya que él conocía muy bien de piedras preciosas debido a todo lo relacionado con las empresas de su padre de extracción de oro y plata por lo que tenia que conocer a la perfección todo lo referente a joyas y esto era una realmente exclusiva.

- Esta hermosa… - Hablo Jairo, dejando ver el asombro en sus palabras. – Pero no lo vayas a estafar, mira que es francés, pero anda con colombianos, así que dale el precio justo. – Le hizo saber a la chica quien le dedico una sonrisa.

- Claro señor, pues el valor justo es el que indica la placa. – Informo, mirando a Jairo para después desviar la mirada a Jules.

- Me la llevo. – Dijo el joven.

El collar estaba valorado en una fortuna pero bien valía la pena el regaño que su padre le daría cuando se enterara del gasto realizado, sin ninguna explicación, pero no tenia mas en que gastar su dinero, era suyo y podía comprar lo que él quisiese. El hotel en el cual se hospedaban quedaba a pocas cuadras por lo que después de hacer el pago siguieron su camino al mismo, para preparar el equipaje ya que por la madrugada salían rumbo a Barranquilla donde Jairo e Iván se quedarían pues ellos eran de esa ciudad y él tomaría el barco que lo llevaría a New York.

Extrañar a Jules los primeros días era insoportable, lloraba todo el tiempo y se pasaba los días encerrada en su habitación para poder hacerlo con libertad, muchas veces se recriminaba porque mientras compartía con su hijo la nostalgia la atacaba y no podía evitar derramar lagrimas delante de su pedacito de cielo, pero un día se dijo que era absurdo ese dolor, pues no tenia porque doler si bien sabia que él la amaba y que seguramente estaba tan ansioso como ella por reencontrarse y amarrase a él para no soltarse nunca mas, la mejor manera de extrañarlo era revivir los momentos compartidos con él y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en su departamento, sabia que era una locura, pero necesitaba al menos sentir su olor, por lo que decidió visitarlo, según sus cálculos la señora de limpieza tuvo que ir el día de ayer así que tendría el de hoy para ella, al llegar se encontró el lugar en penumbras la cual se vio interrumpida cuando Elisa encendió las luces y como era de esperarse el lugar estaba limpio y en orden, dejo su bolso en el mueble, mientras recorría con su mirada el salón, al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, pues lo recuerdos la asaltaban, estar ahí era como revivir los momentos mas hermosos de su vida, se encamino a la habitación y esta estaba totalmente organizada, mientras que los recuerdos vividos en esa inmensa cama llegaban a ella como una avalancha los mismos hicieron que una llama se instalara en su nuca, por lo que decidió acercarse a la ventana , corrió un poco las cortinas y observo la hermosa vista y pudo observar a lo lejos el lago, sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente al interior de la alcoba y a un lado estaba el piano, tomo asiento en el banco y capto algunas partituras que reposaban en este, trato de concentrarse en estas pero era mas fuerte el recuerdo de ella sentada en el piano y él devorándola de a poco, haciendo que su flor palpitara y humedeciera tibiamente, dejo libre un gran suspiro y se puso de pie con los latidos en su pecho alterados, se encamino al armario donde estaban las prendas que él le había comprado, para admirarlas mejor ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con detenimiento, sabia de sobremanera que todas eran hermosas mas sin embargo quería verlas una a una, ya que contaba con tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, pero cuando trato de abrirlo este se encontraba bajo llave, seguro para evitar que la señora del servicio se encontrase con la lencería y atara cabos, esto lo constato cuando nada de lo que pudiese involucrarla estuviese a la vista, el cuadro sin terminar seguramente también estaba en ese mueble. Se encamino al armario de él y al abrirlo lo admiro, encontrándolo repleto de vestimenta, todas organizadas por colores las cuales rozo con las yemas de sus dedos, seguidamente su mirada se mudo a la parte de arriba donde estaban los perfumes de Jules tomo un poco y lo esparció en el ambiente aspirando el aroma y cerro los ojos imaginándolo detrás de ella cerrando con sus maravillosos y poderosos brazos su cintura sintiendo esa fuerza que él desprende, rozándose contra él para sentirlo, lo necesitaba demasiado y era completamente comprensible ya que llevaba casi un mes sin ser arrastrada por la pasión del hombre que ama y el saberlo lejos solo hacia que lo desease a cada momento, después de unos minutos descolgó una camisa y se la llevo a la nariz mientras se dirigía a la cama tomo asiento es esta y recorría con su mirada la habitación y a segundos cerraba los ojos y su imaginación empezó a volar alejándola de la realidad, verlo parado frente a ella y su corazón se agito ante los latidos desbocados, su nuca empezó a sudar y la prenda en sus manos temblaba, se aventuro y llevo las manos a las caderas de su amante, lo miraba a los ojos esos que la atraparon sin ninguna opción de escape, todo daba vuelta, solo era arrastrada por un torbellino de emociones y Jules se encontraba en el centro ejecutando cada movimiento de este, su cuerpo ya no dependía de sus fuerzas por lo que se dejo caer lentamente siendo este amortiguado por el colchón, sintiendo el deseo quemándola lentamente rodo buscando mas comodidad, subió sus pies apoyándolos en la cama, mientras que su mano cobro vida propia y voló a su cuello el cual cerro entre caricias agónicas sentía demasiado calor, pues su mente no reaccionaba a alertarla y decirle que eran su propias manos quienes estaban desojando los botones de su blusa para ella eran las manos de Jules quien la estaba preparando para amarla como solo él sabe hacerlo, mientras que de sus labios se escapa su nombre, termino de abrirla y la palma de su mano frotaba su pecho buscando las medias lunas agitadas, mientras humedecía con su lengua los labios para calmar la ráfaga de fuego que se extendía por todo su interior, tenia miedo abrir los ojos por temor a que desapareciera, solo bastaban sus manos para recorrer su abdomen haciéndola vibrar y sudar a cada roce.

Al mantener las piernas flexionadas su falda dejo al descubierto sus piernas y sus manos empezaron a rozar sus muslos algunas veces con energía otras apenas caricias perceptibles, sin ser consiente se encontró buscando el lugar donde estaba demasiado mojada y envuelta en latidos descontrolados, cuando sus dedos rozaron ese lugar su cuerpo se estremeció y una vez mas el nombre de Jules se escapaba en medio de un jadeo, el desespero empezó a jugar con ella por lo que llevo sus manos al borde de la ropa interior y la retiro lentamente elevando las caderas para poder sacarlas levantando sus piernas termino por quitárselas por completo dejándola a un lado de la cama, elevo el torso y con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de la blusa seguidamente con manos temblorosas ante el deseo se desabrocho el sujetador y lo lanzo a algún rincón de la habitación, para dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama y Jules se materializaba frente a ella a través de sus parpados caídos por el deseo, sus manos se posaron en sus senos y los masajeaba lentamente, ante el placer que esto causaba apoyaba sus tacones en el colchón y su pelvis cobraba vida, el cuerpo se remueve sin cesar aferrándose con una mano de las sabanas deshaciendo la cama ante sus movimientos rodando por esta, mientras una punzada lacerante que no es dolor la mantiene y los latidos intensos bajo su pecho amenazan con volverla loca, el calor se extiende por toda su piel recorriéndola sin descanso, sigue moviéndose lentamente, ante sus propias caricias y muerde con fuerza su labio inferior, para luego abrirla ante el jadeo que se escapa de su garganta y la lengua de Jules llena su boca en una caricia ardiente, se abraza a ella misma con fuerza, imitando los brazos de sus amante, que también le arrancan la falda, su sexo cada vez mas empapado la ayuda a recrear una escena que la lleve a la gloria, los latidos resuenan cada vez mas fuertes, necesitando como nunca a Jules, sus pezones se asoman, reclamando caricias que ella les brinda, se debate entre el bucle de la realidad y de lo que fantasea, que amenaza con conducirla a la locura pero al mismo tiempo desplegando una sensualidad ante su propio placer que desarmaría y desalmaría a cualquier hombre que tuviese la oportunidad de observarla y mataría por ser ese hombre que tiene tanto poder sobre la excitante pelirroja, los espasmos le ayudan a dibujar al francés en medio de sus piernas que se abren cada vez mas, sintiendo como las manos posesivas de Jules la acarician, ya no se siente sola, él esta ahí con ella brindándole todo el placer, a través de sus propios dedos que resbalan por su interior y ella se estremece, jadeante susurrándole palabras que la conducen al infinito, lo deseaba con una fuerza imposible de explicar, imagina su erguida virilidad entre sus manos sintiéndola tan suya como ella es de él, mientras que con besos la lleva al mas allá, ve una sonrisa traviesa revolotear en sus labios y su boca se hace agua ante lo que llena sus manos, ansiando que entre en ella nuevamente suave, dulce pero con esa precisión que la desarma y que se desboque para que el deseo ancestral la inunde en sus entrañas, estremeciendo sus pasiones y sentidos que la desbordan de forma voluntaria casi animal, puede olerlo, lo saborea, lo mira a través de sus ojos cerrados, lo toca y también lo escucha mientras la penetra por lo que su pelvis se mueve para succionarlo, a segundos abandona para estimular el botón rosa que reclama, la hace disfrutar logrando estremecer su cuerpo y alma, llega al punto mas alto y un grito ahogado retumba en la habitación mientras su cuerpo se arquea ante el orgasmo, para después tratar de respirar y que su corazón retome sus latidos normales, abre los ojos y su mirada se pierde en los relieves del techo, sintiéndose desahogada pero no completamente satisfecha, mas sin embargo su bendita imaginación lo trajo consigo a un momento mágico, logrando hacerla suya de otra manera, pues solo Jules puede colarse en su imaginación con tanta fuerza, tanta hasta casi parecer real, una sonrisa cansada se dibuja en sus labios.

- Jules estoy sin aliento, muero por verte, estas inmensas ganas de acariciarte despacio me están matando no puedo esperar mas… quiero sentir tus susurros, te necesito cada vez mas, quiero que me llenes de ti y que me hagas sentir mil veces y luego mil veces mas, entregarme a ti sin excusas y con plena voluntad, necesito que seas tu quien me haga estremecer con tus caricias, que vibres conmigo con cada beso y caricia que no dudare en regalar, que me dejes sin aliento… abrázame fuertemente, sé que tu eres el único en hacerme disfrutar de esa manera que revienta índices. – Hablaba la chica, rodando sobre su cuerpo colocándose a gatas, sintiendo como las piernas aun le tiemblan y los cabellos húmedos en su frente y nuca los cuales mueve con energía para que dejen de molestar, mientras se prepara para traerlo nuevamente consigo y que la colme una vez mas, aun siente que lo necesita y sus pliegues aun palpitan reclamando al único encargado de tranquilizarlos, en ese momento su cabeza maquina y estira la mano, buscando en la gaveta de una de las mesas de noche encontrando justo lo que necesitaba, bolígrafo y papel, apoyándose sobre el colchón manteniendo la misma posición empezó a escribir.

**_No se que día es y menos la hora, pero seguro será media mañana, de lo que si estoy segura es de que estoy en tu habitación, sobre tu cama solo llevo mis zapatos nada mas, no estas aquí conmigo, aun estás en Colombia, pero tanta distancia no es suficiente para mi imaginación por lo que te traje conmigo y me has hecho estremecer una vez mas, si has sentido calor es porque te he hecho el amor con esta pasión que me desborda y tanto te necesita, posees tanta fuerza sobre mi que a veces me desconozco, solo me paso contando los minutos y horas, para que seas tu quien me nuble la conciencia con tus besos y caricias, que me enloquezcas de placer con tu movimientos, además de que me susurres al odio esas palabras que tanto me hacen querer entregarte mi alma envuelta en llamas, mientras me toca conformarme con imaginarte una vez mas haciéndome el amor como solo tu puedes hacerlo, con esa pasión que arrebata cordura, estoy segura que no hay mas hombre que tu, me encanta tu forma tan animal de hacerme tuya, ya te siento detrás de mi, de rodillas aferrándote a mis caderas… así que no te entretengo mas tienes trabajo que hacer, porque yo no puedo esperar y tu tampoco para elevarme al infinito y dejarme flotando en este por el tiempo justamente necesario._**

Con una sonrisa dejo caer el bolígrafo sobre la hoja de papel, para después humedecer los labios con la lengua, mientras su cuerpo se encendía de a poco una vez mas, cerro los ojos, su cuerpo empezó a vibrar y sus muslos una vez mas se bañaban ante el deseo desbocado de sentir a su demonio conduciéndola al cielo, llevo una de sus manos para calmar sus pálpitos con caricias que imitaban a las del amante perfecto, se dejo caer lentamente y una vez mas se colocaba boca arriba, con ojos cerrados materializaba a Jules quien se escapa de su boca en medio de jadeos y una vez mas él hacia su trabajo de hacerla flotar. Después de recuperar la cordura y el ritmo normal de su respiración se encamino a la ducha disfrutando de un reconfortante baño, al terminar se envolvió en una de las toallas sintiendo en esta su olor que le inundaba los sentidos y amarrándola aun mas a él haciéndola cada vez mas dependiente de ese vicio que se ha convertido para ella. Se vistió para luego salir, desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación su mirada se poso sobre las sabanas revueltas y la hoja de papel y una sonrisa protagonizaba sus labios, luego morder su labio inferior, termino por marcharse, pues sabia que él llegaría antes de que la señora de limpieza regresara, por lo que le dejaba esa pequeña sorpresa como adelanto hasta que ella pudiese venir a visitarlo, mas sin embargo idear un plan para el día del regreso de Jules no abandonaba su cabeza.

El cielo se encontraba colmado de estrellas, que parecían cientos de diamantes adornando el firmamento, mientras la luna en la distancia lucía como un delgado hilo de plata que apenas se lograba apreciar, ellos pidieron permiso para salir y compartir un momento a solas, cuando los demás presentes en el salón se enfrascaron en una conversación que no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, ningún puso impedimento para esto pues siendo ellos prometidos y estando tan pronto a casarse era normal que buscasen un poco de privacidad, sin embargo una mirada se clavo en ellos mientras salían del salón. Katherine no podía soportar la idea de perderlos de vista, le molestaba de sobre manera esto y sabia que estaba comenzando a nacer en ella una especie de dependencia hacia William, la furia hacia estragos dentro de su ser al saber que los días avanzaban y aun no conseguía apartar de su camino a Fransheska Di Carlo. Ella se apoyó en una de las barandas que dividían el balcón del jardín que gracias a la calidez de la noche desprendía un aroma maravilloso, cerró los ojos dejando libre un gran suspiro y estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando sintió los brazos de su novio rodearla la cintura y su respiración cálida y acompasada en la base de su nuca. El rubio se dejaba embriagar por el aroma de su novia mientras depositaba suaves y tibios besos en el cuello de ella, sus manos acariciaban con suavidad su delgada cintura deleitándose con ese maravilloso temblor que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Fransheska cada vez que se encontraban así de cerca, al igual que esos gemidos excitantes que le regalaba.

- Te amo tanto… te adoro Fran – Susurro con la voz mas grave de lo normal, depositando un beso junto a su oreja mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo para sentirla mas cerca – Deseo tanto tenerte como mi mujer, no te imaginas cuanto daría por no tener que despedirte esta noche… sino todo lo contrario, poder tener la libertad de llevarte a mi habitación y pasar la noche contigo, hacerte el amor… poder besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo mi vida, acariciarte… fundirme en ti y alcanzar el cielo a tu lado, en tus brazos… no tener que escondernos de nadie, Fransheska no sabes cuando necesito tenerte así – Agrego con la voz cargada de pasión.

- Albert… yo también lo deseo, puedo jurar que con la misma intensidad que lo haces tú, pero… falta tan poco, el tiempo esta pasando… aunque parezca que va demasiado lento no es así mi cielo, ya nuestros hermanos vienen en camino, después de hacer el juramento ante Dios y nuestras familias que este amor será para siempre no habrá nada que nos impida estar como deseamos… - Esbozo ella acariciándole los brazos y se giro para mirarlo a los ojos – Yo te amo… te amo tanto Albert que no me importaría escaparme contigo en este preciso momento y dejar todo lo demás atrás, pero eso no seria justo para las personas que confiaron en ambos, no deseo defraudar a mis padres… ya ves todo lo que ocurrió con Fabrizio y puede que pienses que eso es lo que me limita, es probable no lo sé… lo único que deseo es hacer las cosas bien y no causarles a mis padre un nuevo malestar ¿Comprendes? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello de su frente.

- Por supuesto princesa, claro que te comprendo y cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional, perdóname por presionarte de esta manera, la verdad es que es tanta mi ansiedad que ya no sé ni lo que digo, creo que dejare de contar los minutos y las horas de cada día para olvidarme del tiempo y seguramente así avanzara mas rápido… es solo que… extraño tanto la suavidad de tu cuerpo, tu calidez… la luz que irradia tu desnudez, tu olor, tu sabor… extraño la manera en que te entregas a mi, la rendición que me ofreces y al mismo tiempo ese poder que tienes para dominarme y ponerme a tus pies, eres mi diosa, mi princesa… - Susurraba contra los labios de la chica, fundiendo su mirada azul en la gris que brillaba.

- Yo también extraño todo eso mi vida, no te imaginas cuantas noches he pasado en vela soñando con nuestra vida juntos, con tus besos, tus caricias, anhelando que me toques como lo haces, que me llenes de ti… deseando sentirte en cada espacio de mi cuerpo, esa ansiedad que tienes también me embarga a mi Albert… no eres el único que padeces esta lejanía mi vida, yo también lo hago – Menciono acariciando con suavidad el pecho amplio y fuerte de su novio mientras subía para ofrecerle sus labios – Bésame… bésame e intentan calmar esto que nos atormenta, que nos tortura… calma esto Albert, que importa si es peor después, que importa, ahora mismo lo que deseo es sentirte, saberme tuya… saberte mío, solo eso – Agrego con la voz transformada por la pasión.

El rubio la tomo con pasión, colocando una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él con decisión y apoderándose de su boca en un beso que llego arrasando con todo, un beso que unió sus bocas en un vórtice de sensaciones y emociones; ella llevo las manos hasta la espalda de su novio perdiéndose en esta con total libertad, acariciando cada musculo, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo que traspasaba la delgada tela de la camina que llevaba, compartiendo gemidos dentro de sus bocas, temblando ante los roces mas osados, delirando con cada caricia, sintiendo que se elevaban y que sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que parecían retumbar en todo el lugar. Después de unos minutos se separaron con las miradas brillantes y las respiraciones agitadas, calmando el ritmo de sus besos y de sus caricias, para que el deseo que habían desatado disminuyera también; buscaron distraerse con una conversación casual y llegaron hasta uno que ambos temían, sobre todo ella.

- ¿Cuándo es tu viaje a Nueva York? – Pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos, tratando que su voz sonara normal mientras respiraba profundamente preparándose para la respuesta.

- Dentro de tres días… el abogado que viene para cerrar el negocio con Katherine llega pasado mañana, yo solo iré como testigo pues le pedí a Anderson que nos acompañara y se encargase él de todo lo demás, solo estaré un par de días Fran… para reunirme por lo de Katherine y al día siguiente con Nathan Smith y los abogados de Richard Grandchester… nada mas – Contesto tomando la mano de su novia y acariciándola con suavidad.

- La próxima semana es tu cumpleaños Albert, no creo que puedas estar aquí para entonces – Esbozo sintiendo que las lagrimas se acumulaban en su garganta.

- Claro que lo hare princesa, te prometo que estaré aquí aunque tenga que mover cielo y tierra para hacerlo – Indico al ver como el semblante de la chica y también como su voz mostraba las emociones que la invadían. – Mi vida no hay nada que desee mas que pasar ese día junto a ti y te prometo que no existirá nada que me impida hacerlo… por nada del mundo me perdería ese regalo que prometió darme señora Andley – Agrego tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos mientras rozaba sus labios suavemente con los suyos.

- Pero… es casi imposible que estés aquí, si sales dentro de tres días… mi vida quiero que estés a mi lado, te voy a extrañar demasiado si no es así Albert, no me gustaría hacer esto pero… ¿No puedes retrasar el viaje unos días? No sé… tal vez hasta después de tu cumpleaños o adelantarlo… ¿Es posible no? – Pregunto sintiendo las lagrimas nadar en sus ojos.

- Puedo suspenderlo si deseas Fran… sabes que no estoy muy convencido de hacerlo… - Intentaba decir pero ella lo detuvo.

- No puedes hacerlo, ya le diste tu palabra a Katherine que irías con ella… estaría muy mal que le dieras que no lo harás a ultima hora, solo prométeme que estarás aquí para tu cumpleaños y eso me bastara – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te juro que estaré contigo ese día mi vida… esta vez no estaremos lejos como paso antes, quiero que tus besos sean reales, poder sentirlos y deleitarme con ellos… esta vez no habrá nada que nos mantenga alejados, te lo juro princesa – Sentencio completamente seguro.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa intentando alejar de su pecho esta angustia que le había causado el saberlo lejos en un día tan especial, se abrazó a él con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho cálido y fuerte del rubio, él hizo mas fuerte el abrazo y después de eso tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos para apoderarse de sus labios en un beso cargado de ternura que a medida que pasaban los minutos se hacía mas intenso, sus manos abandonaron el rostro de Fransheska y se pasearon por su cuello, enredándose en la sedosa y brillante cabellera castaña, bajando hasta la espalda de la chica, moldeando con suavidad su figura hasta llegar al derrier de la chica y apoderarse de este con una combinación de fuerza y sutileza, pegándola a su cuerpo y sintiendo como ese fuego que aparecía correr por sus venas cada vez que el deseo se apoderaba de él comenzaba a desbordarse. Ella llevo sus manos hasta la nuca del joven sujetándose con fuerza de esta para no desfallecer ante los besos de Albert que cada vez eran mas intensos, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar cuando sintió la manos de él apoderarse de sus caderas y acariciarlas con decisión, no había rastro de cordura en ellos y fueron sacados de golpe del lugar donde se encontraban, cuando escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban, pero estaba demasiado sumidos en este deseo como para separarse, así que no lo hicieron hasta que escucharon la voz de Fiorella que los llamaba.

- Fran hija… Albert, ha llegado la hora de irnos – Menciono sin entrar al lugar para advertirles que se acercaba y no encontrarlos en alguna situación comprometedora, sin embargo no pudo evitar percatarse de los besos tan apasionados que compartían.

Ellos se separaron intentando controlar sus respiraciones que eran agitadas, así como disimular el deseo que recorría sus cuerpos, el rubio mas dueño del momento acaricio la mejilla de su novia y le dedico una sonrisa para llenarla de confianza al ver que ella se había puesto nerviosa, luego se volvió hacia su suegra mirándola a los ojos.

- Perdona la tardanza Fiorella… enseguida estamos con ustedes – Menciono agradeciendo a su voz por sonar calmada a pesar que aun su respiración era irregular.

- Esta bien, no se preocupen – Indico ella al notar la situación de los novios y se encamino al salón de nuevo, dejándoles media sonrisa para que se relajasen, sobre todo su hija quien se congelo en cuanto la vio.

- Relájate Fran… dejaste de respirar mi vida – Expuso en tono divertido para aligerar la tensión en ella mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente.

- Estoy bien… - Susurro haciendo un puchero al ver la risa que bailaba en los ojos de su novio – En todo caso quien debe preocuparse eres tú, aquí quien es responsable por mi es usted señor Andley, es mayor que yo y debería ser mas consciente – Indico en tono serio que a todas luces era fingido mientras se acomodaba el vestido y se encaminaba para salir.

- Yo me hago completamente responsable por la mujer que amo y deseo, tanto así que si por este beso que tu madre acaba de presenciar me piden que me case contigo mañana… lo hago ahora mismo, aun si tengo que ir hasta la iglesia y levantar al sacerdote, si con eso pudiese tenerte esta noche como mi esposa – Dijo de manera casual tomándola por el brazo para pegarla a su cuerpo.

- Albert… por favor mi vida… - Susurro dejando libre un gemido cuando el rubio deposito un beso en su cuello y le acaricio con suavidad la espalda.

- Solo una ultima cosa mi amor… quiero que confíes en mi Fran, yo jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te engañaría, desde que me brindaste la dicha de ser el dueño de tu amor para mi en este mundo no ha existido otra mujer, eres la única y mas importante… yo te amo y no mancharía este sentimiento ni con el pensamiento, porque aun en ellos te he sido fiel princesa, siempre has estado conmigo, incluso antes de ser mi mujer en el plano real ya lo eras en mi imaginación cuando el cuerpo me exigía un desahogo, no temas nunca de que pueda caer en una tentación… eso no pasara Fransheska porque tú me das todo lo que necesito y mas… eres la mujer mas hermosa, encantadora y sensual que haya conocido en mi vida… y con solo mirarme me vuelves loco de deseo, te aseguro que no existe otra que pueda hacer eso mi vida, solo tú tienes ese poder sobre mi Fran – Susurra en un tono lleno de sensualidad mientras le acariciaba la cintura y las caderas, le dio un beso lento y profundo que la hizo suspirar y sentir que volaba entre sus brazos.

Después de un par de minutos se encontraban de nuevo en el salón junto a sus familiares, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más y antes de despedirse se acercaron compartiendo un fuerte abrazo mientras las palabras de amor, las miradas cómplices y las caricias recatadas, tiernas y llenas de amor los mantuvieron unidos hasta que llego la inminente despedida. Ella se fue con el corazón latiendo lleno de felicidad pues Albert siempre la hacia sentirse segura, amaba y respetada, ahora ella depositaba en él la confianza que desde hace mucho tiempo le había brindado pero con mas fuerza, creía en su novio y en cada una de sus palabras.

* * *

_**Ábrete sexo**_

_**como una flor que accede,**_

_**descorre las aldabas de tu ermita,**_

_**deja escapar**_

_**al nadador transido,**_

_**desiste, no retengas**_

_**sus frágiles cabriolas,**_

_**ábrete con arrojo,**_

_**como un balcón que emerge**_

_**y ostenta sobre el aire sus geranios.**_

_**Desenfunda,**_

_**oh poza de penumbra, tu misterio.**_

_**No detengas su viaje al navegante.**_

_**No importa que su adiós**_

_**te hiera como cierzo,**_

_**como rayo de hielo que en la pelvis**_

_**aloja sus astillas.**_

_**Ábrete sexo,**_

_**hazte cascada,**_

_**olvida tu tristeza.**_

_**Deja partir al niño**_

_**que vive en tu entresueño.**_

_**Abre gallardamente**_

_**tus cálidas compuertas**_

_**a este copo de mieles,**_

_**a este animal que tiembla**_

_**como un jirón de viento,**_

_**a este fruto rugoso**_

_**que va a hundirse en la luz con arrebato,**_

_**a buscar como un ciervo con los ojos cerrados**_

_**los pezones del aire, los dos senos del día.**_

_**Ábrete sexo... Ana Istarú.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	161. Capitulo 49

**Hola chicas, aquí paso a dejarles el 49 primera parte espero lo disfruten y como siempre disculpen la demora. **

**Galaxy: muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir con la lectura, sobre todo por las palabras de que nos ofreces, si algunos personajes como Marión merecen ser feliz y que tanta angustia los deje de momento, eso será muy pronto, nena no te preocupes muchas veces me pasa lo mismo que no tengo tiempo para nada la vida real me absorbe completamente. **

**Gloria C: Que alegría saber que empezaste a leer debo a agradecer a Venecia que creo en ti ese interés, tal vez no leas el comentario porque aun vas por los primeros capítulos pero para cuando llegues aquí quiero que sepas que tanto mi hermana como yo estamos sumamente agradecidas por tu apoyo, nos has hecho reír a carcajadas con mas de un comentario, me encanta esa forma tan natural de ser. **

**Amiga: aun faltan algunas cosas, pero como quien dice estamos en al recta final, solo unas cosas y listo, claro esto traducido a capitulo serán unos cinco, eso espero, si que es largggaaaaa pero como dices ya ves porque. **

**Abrazos chicas lindas, muchas gracias por seguir con la lectura, cuídense! **

* * *

**Capitulo 49**

**Hazme llegar al cielo, con un latido eterno, lento...**

**Quiero que tú me ames como si fuera única.**

Ellos se encontraban abrazados, frente al camarote de la rubia observando sonriente, al pequeño que se despedía con una gran sonrisa y un gesto de su mano, mientras con la otra intentaba sujetar los libros para que no se le escaparan, dando un giro enérgico se encamino por el pasillo hasta el camarote que ocupaban sus padres; desde hacia dos días Joshua llegaba hasta la estancia de Candy o Terry para platicar un rato con ellos, jugaban y leían, entre risas y bromas, el niño se emocionaba cuando escuchaba a Terry modular su voz con maestría para darle vida a los diferentes personajes, aunque ya su tío Manuelle también lo hacia, para el niño era gratificante ver a castaño hacerlo, pues por un momento podía olvidar que su padre se hallaba en una cama conectado a un montón de mangueras y sumergirse en la fantasía que los cuentos le permitían, aunque ni un solo instante dejo de ser consciente que quien leía era su tío Terry como cariñosamente lo llamaba y no su papá, este tenia un talento especial para hacer que cada uno se le hiciera distinto y los malos en verdad le daban miedo, la curiosidad del niño lo había llevado a pedirle que lo enseñara para poder sorprender a su padre cuando despertase; el chico no solo se había ofrecido a eso sino que también le estaba enseñando ingles, cuando Joshua le hizo saber de algún modo su interés por aprender a hablar con ellos, pues el señor Octavio le estaba enseñando a su mamá, pero a él le daba pena solicitarle también su ayuda, además se sentía mas en confianza con Candy y su tío Terry. El chico pensó que esto seria excelente para él pues así lograría interactuar mejor con los demás niños del barco que en su mayoría eran ingleses, sabría que no tendría problema con sus abuelos o con Fransheska pues ellos manejaban el francés a la perfección, pero no estaba de mas que Joshua aprendiese el ingles. Giro a Candy lentamente para mirarla a los ojos y atrapar los labios de su novia en un beso lento y cargado de amor, girando la perilla a su espalda para abrir la puerta y entrar con ella al camarote, notando que el pasillo se hallaba desierto.

- Terry… amor tus padres deben estar cerca… - Intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad y no dejaba de besarlo.

- Están ocupados en este momento… mi padre tenia dolor de cabeza y Eleonor le dio un té para que pudiese dormir un poco, creo que tanta presión por lo que nos espera en América lo tiene así – Informo mirándola a los ojos mientras le rozaba los brazos.

- ¿Estas seguro que no es nada de cuidado? – Pregunto preocupada.

- Si… mi madre lo obligo a que viera al medico que atiende a Fabrizio y este dijo que solo debía descansar, así que ahora mismo ellos deben estar tomando una siesta – Contesto sentándose en el sillón mientras colocaba a Candy en sus piernas y comenzaba a repartir suaves besos por los hombros y el cuello de la rubia, haciéndola estremecer y gemir, sintiendo su cuerpo hacerlo también junto al de ella, pasaron unos minutos así hasta que el recordó algo que deseaba preguntarle – Pecosa desde hace días deseo preguntarte algo – Indico mirándola.

- ¿Qué será? – Inquirió ella con una hermosa sonrisa acomodando el cabello de él.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar francés? – Pregunto en tono casual.

- En Chicago… cuando acepte vivir como una Andley la tía abuela insistió en que debía aprender algunas cosas que eran indispensables para una señorita de mi estatus – Dijo colocándolo los ojos en blanco – Yo no quería defraudarla pues ya había logrado conseguir que su trato fuese considerado por decirlo de alguna manera, además ya Albert tenia muchas cosas encima como para yo agregarle mas creando una enemistad con la tía, por eso acepte recibir lecciones de algunas cosas, lo primero fue el piano… - Se detuvo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su novio – No pongas esa cara Terry… soy malísima y mira que Annie tuvo muchísima paciencia conmigo, pero al menos logre interpretar una piezas de Beethoven y Mozart que no los harán sentirse ofendidos – Expuso levantando la barbilla.

- ¿Y el francés? ¿Te enseño Albert? – Inquirió de nuevo pues si eso había sido durante su vida como Andley… alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentro en ella de nuevo.

- De todos los idiomas fue el que mas me llamo la atención, Albert lo maneja perfectamente pero no fue mi maestro, el pobre tenia demasiadas obligaciones con la empresa, al igual que Archie y George… así que me toco recurrir a alguien más… - Él no la dejo continuar.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto tornándose serio de inmediato y tensándose.

- Una institutriz que era casi una pesadilla… no te imaginas cuanto me arrepentí de haber elegido el francés, esa mujer era implacable… mucho peor que las monjas del San Pablo hasta llegue a tener pesadillas por su culpa, pero después de un tiempo logre hacerle entender que se ganaba mas con paciencia y cariño que con ordenes e intransigencia, al final terminamos siendo buenas amigas y hasta cantábamos unas canciones bellísimas que ella sabia de memoria, la verdad poseía una voz maravillosa a diferencia de mi – Expuso con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos. Él dejo libre un suspiro e imito el gesto de ella mientras le acariciaba la cintura, Candy noto el cambio y continuo - ¿Quién pensabas que me había enseñado? – Inquirió sospechando la respuesta.

- Nadie en particular… solo se me hizo raro – Respondió tomando una mano de ella y depositando un beso lento.

- No te creo Terry… pensabas que había sido Gerard, por eso tu interés y tu molestia al saber que no había sido ninguno de mis familiares – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Está bien, lo confieso… si lo pensé, me alegra saber que no fue él – Indico en tono indiferente.

- Amor no debes sentirte celoso de Gerard… él solamente es… - Intentaba decir cuando el castaño la interrumpió dejando libre una carcajada, colocándose de pie.

- ¿Yo celoso de Gerard Lambert? ¡Por Dios pecosa que cosas tan absurdas dices! – Exclamo adoptando su postura arrogante.

- ¿Por qué seria algo absurdo? Gerard es un joven apuesto… es caballeroso, educado… - Decía ella cuando él la detuvo de nuevo.

- Gris… adulador, común… torpe… debilucho – Esbozo él sin dejar de reír.

- ¡Terry no hables así! Para tu información él es un gran chico… solo que bueno es un tanto… es… no tienes por qué juzgarlo solamente porque te cayo mal cuando se conocieron, observa el ejemplo de Albert… ellos son buenos amigos y si esa relación se dio fue porque Gerard dio pie para ello – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos.

- A ver pecosa… yo no tengo el más mínimo interés por entablar una amistad con Lambert simplemente porque no me agrada y si hay algo que no puedo ser es hipócrita, tal vez a Albert le parezca un buen hombre, bien por él… yo no lo soporto y no me harás cambiar de parecer… puede que lo trate por protocolo si nos llegamos a encontrar algún día, siempre le voy a agradecer lo que hizo por Fransheska, pero de allí a que me veas intimando con él como grandes amigos… olvídalo – Sentencio manteniéndose firme.

- Eres tan orgulloso… arrogante, no puedes ceder alguna vez y darte la oportunidad de conocer a las personas que a primera impresión te desagradan ¿A ver como harás con Archie o con Neil ahora que sabes quien eres y quienes son ellos? – Inquirió llevándose las manos a la cintura mientras lo miraba molesta.

- Ya no somos unos niños Candy y las rencillas del pasado se quedaron en el pasado… al menos con Archie las cosas han mejorado, de Neil no puedo decirte mucho pues no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo, mostro ser una hombre distinto, centrado y honesto… pero no creas que se ganara mi confianza de un día para el otro… mira puede que hayan pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos años Candy, todos hemos cambiado y yo me incluyo en ello… pero hay cosas que siempre permanecen y no puedes pedir que se esfumen de la noche a la mañana, puedo dar oportunidades, si lo puedo hacer… pero no intentes imponerme a quienes debo y a quienes no, eso es algo que solo yo puedo decidir – Menciono mirándola.

- ¿Entonces mi opinión no cuenta para nada? – Pregunto en la misma postura.

- Si cuenta y mucho, pero no en el caso de Lambert… quieres que sea amigo del hombre que te propuso matrimonio hace poco mas de un año y eso no lo hare – Contesto con determinación.

- Eso es estúpido Terry… entre Gerard y yo no hubo nada, solo somos buenos amigos y no dejaremos de serlo así a ti no te agrade… no es justo que yo tenga que limitarme solo porque alguien no te cae bien – Expuso la rubia con seriedad.

- Perfecto, yo no te lo estoy pidiendo Candy… deseas seguir siendo amiga de Gerard Lambert ¡Bien puedes hacerlo! Pero yo no tengo porqué - Indico y se dispuso a salir del lugar sintiendo la sangre hervir de rabia por la actitud de Candy.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto la chica sintiéndose molesta por su actitud.

- A caminar… a mi habitación, no sé… - Contesto abriendo la puerta de un jalón y saliendo sin volverse a mirarla, cerrándola tras de si con un golpe seco.

Ella se quedo observando el lugar vacio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba mezcla de rabia y dolor, se abrazó a si misma y se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar, encaminándose hacia su habitación con paso enérgico, apretando las manos en puños, estaba a punto se lanzarse a llorar en su cama cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Terry salió del lugar sintiendo un gran remolino de emociones dentro de su pecho, en el fondo se sentía estúpido pues no había motivo para reclamarle de esta manera a Candy, pero no pudo evitarlo… ella era suya, completamente suya y ese imbécil de Lambert aun guardaba esperanzas estaba seguro; llego hasta su camarote y antes de abrir la puerta respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos e intentando drenar la rabia que lo embargaba.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo y regreso sobre sus pasos con rapidez, no dudo para llamar a la puerta de Candy rogando para que ella no estuviese tan dolida con él.

- ¿Se te olvido algo? – Pregunto molesta y al mismo tiempo, sorprendida.

- Lo siento… no debí hablarte así Candy… yo… yo sé que no estuvo bien y fui un completo idiota, infantil… - Decía con los ojos puestos en sus manos y al ver que ella no hablaba los levanto para mirarla – En verdad lo siento amor… ¿Me perdonas? – Inquirió en un hilo de voz.

- ¡Terry mi amor! – Expreso abrazándolo con fuerza – Claro que te perdono… te amo demasiado como para molestarme contigo por esto… pero si fuiste un completo idiota y te portaste como un chiquillo de cinco años… no, creo que Joshua es mas maduro que tú – Indico y dejo libre una carcajada al ver que él fruncía el ceño.

- Te crees muy graciosa pecosa… pues tú tampoco sales exenta de todo esto, parecías una niña de dos años haciendo berrinches porque yo no aceptaba a tu amiguito Gerard Lambert… - Decía y dejo libre una carcajada al ver que ella también ponía mala cara.

- No empieces con eso de nuevo por favor… si dije lo que dije es porque de verdad deseo que entiendas que no tienes motivos para sentir celos de Gerard… él y yo solo somos amigos – Menciono y al ver que el ponía mala cara continuo – Y no dejaremos de serlo Terry, se lo prometí aun antes de saber toda la verdad y es injusto que ahora lo rechace solo porque a ti no te cae bien, además… si tenemos que hacer reclamos yo tengo uno muy grave y enorme que hacerte, pero no quiero siquiera recordarlo porque yo si tengo todos los motivos del mundo para sentirme celosa por ello – Agrego esquivando su mirada.

- ¿De que hablas pecosa? Yo no te he dado motivos para que tengas celos… solo tengo ojos para ti mi vida – Expuso mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole una mejilla.

- No estés tan seguro de ello Terruce Grandchester, si mal no recuerdo cuando te encontré en Italia tenias una relación con Antonella Sanguinetti… una muy estrecha vale resaltar y no te imaginas cuanto te odie en ese entonces – Indico alejándose de él.

- Pero… no era yo, recuerda que pensaba que era Fabrizio y además no recordaba que eras a quien amaba Candy… no puedes contar eso – Señalo caminando tras ella.

- Claro que puedo hacerlo y no odiaba a Fabrizio, te odiaba a ti… porque sentía que quien estaba con Antonella era el vanidoso y arrogante que yo conocía, te juro que eso hacia que me hirviera la sangre… hasta tuve ganas de pegarte por idiota, por preguntarme si estaba molesta contigo después que te vi con ella… ¿Acaso no era evidente? – Inquirió dándole la espalda.

- ¿Candy en verdad te sentías así? Amor lo siento… yo no… no sabia, si te hace sentir mejor jamás sentí por Antonella amor, tú estuviste conmigo siempre aun sin saber quien eras… puede que suene horrible pero para mi ella solo fue un escape, deseaba encontrar como diera lugar mi pasado y pensé que regresando con ella podía encontrarlo, pero todo fue en vano porque ella nunca formo parte del mismo… - Explicaba cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Pero eso no fue impedimento para que ustedes dos… estuviesen juntos – Dijo mirándolo y después se volvió pues sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Son cosas muy distintas pecosa… eso solamente fue físico y no podrán nunca compararse con lo que compartimos nosotros, mi amor mírame por favor – Pidió tomándola por los hombros para volverla – Yo te amo Candy… tú eres el único amor que he tenido en la vida y muestra de ello es que ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir como tú, contigo todo es distinto… extraordinario, cada caricia, cada beso… todo lo que me das es maravilloso, créeme por favor – Agrego tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

- Eso no puede ser verdad Terry… yo… yo no tengo la experiencia de otras mujeres, ni su belleza o elegancia, ahora porque se supone que soy una Andley y debo comportarme como tal, pero en el fondo sigo siendo la misma Candy torpe que era tiempo atrás… ahora soy peor pues también me he vuelto insegura y dudosa… siempre me la paso pensando si lo que hago esta bien o mal, si es correcto o no, hasta las consecuencias que me traerá y me cuesta entregarme por completo – Expreso con los ojos húmedos y la voz ronca.

- No conozco a esa mujer de la que hablas, porque a quien tengo entre mis brazos en este momento es una chica maravillosa, bella hasta provocar envidia a los ángeles, es valiente, decidida, distinguida… es cariñosa y apasionada cuando lo desea, con los valores justos para hacerme el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra y además se entrega como ninguna otra – Menciono él mientras le acariciaba la espalda – Por ello me tiene rendido a sus pies, absoluta y perdidamente enamorado de ella, para mi es perfecta justo como es y no quiero que cambien por nada del mundo… te adoro tal como eres Candy, si fueses de otra manera no serias la pecosa trepadora de arboles que me conquisto – Agrego muy cerca de sus labios.

- Y yo te amo por lo que eres… aunque a veces seas un gruñón, intransigente y orgulloso que no entiende de razones, comprendo que no desees tener una amistad con Gerard… yo jamás la tendría con Antonella Sanguinetti – Decía y al ver la sonrisa que bailaba en sus ojos lo amenazo – No se te ocurra decir una sola palabras si no quieres salir volando por la borda de este barco… mira que aun no estoy del todo satisfecha con tu explicación – Indico molesta.

- Tendré que hacer algo para que cambies de opinión entonces – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio levantando la barbilla y ante el gesto el castaño la tomó por la cintura elevándola y colocándola sobre su hombro mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación de la chica sin prestar atención a las protestas de ella, al tiempo que sonreía.

- ¡Terry bájame! No puedes tratarme así, no soy un bulto de papas… ¡Terry estoy hablando en serio bájame ahora mismo! – Gritaba intentando librarse del agarre de él.

- Ya cálmate pecosa ¿Acaso quieres alarmar a todo el barco? – Pregunto en tono divertido.

- Entonces bájame ahora mismo… - Decía cuando él la dejo caer sobre la cama sin mucho cuidado y ella reboto en la misma sorprendiéndose.

- Eres un malcriado, arrogante… te comportas como un niño… - Esbozo furiosa colocándose de rodillas para encararlo y sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Quieres que me comporte como un hombre? – Inquirió cerrando sus brazos alrededor de ella dejándola sin escapatoria, pegándola a su pecho, dejando su boca a un suspiro de la de ella, mientras sonreía y sus ojos lucían más oscuros y brillantes - ¿Quieres eso Candy? – Pregunto de nuevo y su voz era mas grave de lo normal.

Ella tembló ante esa amenaza de él que no solo estaba en sus palabras, en tono de su voz o en la presión que sus brazos ejercían en torno a ella, también estaba expuesta en su mirada; sintió un temblor recorrerla entera, así como un gran deseo que llego a cada parte de su cuerpo y estallo con fuerza en su vientre, su respiración se agito de inmediato e intento librarse pero Terry solo hizo el agarre mas fuerte mostrándole esa sonrisa que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, esa que le hacia desearlo desesperadamente.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamo sintiéndose completamente rendida a él - ¿Por qué me haces esto? Te encanta sentir el poder que tienes sobre mi ¿No es así? Te hace sentir bien verme completamente loca por ti, que te pida que me beses… que me abraces… que me ames ¿Y que si yo también quiero lo mismo? ¿Si algunas vez quiero sentir que tengo el mismo poder sobre ti, que puedo llevarte a los mismos extremos? – Preguntaba con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia y amor y deseo… era tanto lo que sentía que ya no sabía definirlo.

- ¿Por qué estas molesta ahora? – Inquirió sin poder dejar de sonreír ante la actitud de ella.

- Podrías… - Dejo libre un suspiro para continuar - Soltarme por favor – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos y su semblante era serio.

- Por supuesto amor mío – Pronuncio el castaño aflojando el agarre manteniendo esa actitud arrogante y provocativa, tratando de adivinar lo que la rubia pensaba.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo, Candy se le lanzo sin aviso, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y atrapando su boca en su beso intenso y voraz que no pidió permiso, aprovechando la sorpresa en él para llenar con su lengua la boca del joven, mientras sus manos se enredaban en las hebras castañas, sintiendo gemir y temblar ante la invasión de ella, quien no pudo evitar sonreír, sus manos abandonaron el cabello del castaño y volaron a los botones de su camisa deshojándolos con movimientos rápidos y diestros, lanzando primero el saco a un rincón de la habitación y después dejando el pecho del castaño complemente expuesto para ella quien se deleito acariciándolo con la punta de sus dedos sin dejar de besarlo con pasión. La sorpresa y la satisfacción se habían instalado en el castaño quien no lograba hacer nada mas que dejarse llevar por eso que Candy le estaba provocando, reacciono llevando sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica para brindarle caricias sugerentes al tiempo que se unía a esa danza que ella llevaba dentro de su boca. Ella abandono esta para bajar hasta el pecho del chico y comenzar a repartir besos cálidos y húmedos en este, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón.

- Pecosa… estas entrando a un terreno peligroso… - Le advirtió con la voz ronca, dejado libre gemidos sin poder evitarlo cuando Candy paso su lengua por una de sus tetillas y apretó su masculinidad por sobre la tela del pantalón.

- Se te olvida que soy una mujer valiente querido… - Susurro en su oído y tomó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente – Estoy realmente deseosa que se comporte como un hombre señor Grandchester y deje a ese adolescente malcriado fuera de esta habitación – Indico con una voz que no parecía la suya al tiempo que rozaba sus senos contra el pecho fuerte y cálido de su novio.

Él no respondió a la provocación de ella con palabras, la tomó por las piernas y la tumbó sobre la cama, haciendo que dejase libre un grito, lo miro sorprendida al tiempo que le regalaba una hermosa y traviese sonrisa; él se deshizo de la camisa lanzándola a un lado y se subió a la cama gateando sobre esta como un peligroso felino que acorralaba a su presa, ella tembló ante la imagen de Terry y sintió su vientre se victima de varios espasmos mientras una humedad la inundaba, se paso la lengua por las labios y los ojos de él centellaron al ver ese movimiento.

- ¿Quieres jugar rudo conmigo pecosa? – Pregunto llevando su mano por debajo de la tela de su falda acariciando suavemente. Ella lucho por permanecer calmada y solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, pero sentía que un huracán se desataba en su interior. Él pudo notar el brillo intenso que se había instalado en sus ojos cuando sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros – No debiste pedir algo así Candy White… - Susurro dejando ver media sonrisa cuando ella trago en seco y abrió mas los ojos.

- Yo… yo… estaba… jugando Terry… era solo un… un juego – Tartamudeo con la respiración entrecortada sintiendo que los nervios hacían estragos dentro de ella.

- ¿Un juego? – Inquirió rozando apenas sus labios – Perfecto, juguemos entonces pecosa – Agrego atrapando la boca de ella en un beso que le robo toda cordura.

Ella dejo libre un jadeo y se aferro a los brazos de Terry que se cernía sobre ella, temblando cuando las manos de él la acariciaban sin prisa pero sin pausa, haciendo que su piel se quemara ante cada toque, llego hasta la ropa interior de la chica deslizando un par de dedos debajo de esta para retirarla, sintiéndola temblar y ahogando un gemido dentro de su boca cuando ella lo sintió despojándola de esta. Las manos de Candy viajaron hasta la nuca de Terry brindándole acaricias que hicieron que la piel del joven se erizara, mientras le ofrecía su boca con total libertad y sin siquiera notarlo sus piernas se abrieron dándole la libertad a la mano de Terry para que llegara hasta su centro que palpitaba desesperado por sentirlo; cuando él llego hasta este se arqueo dejando libre un jadeo cerca del oído del chico, apretando con fuerza el dedo de Terry que se deslizo profundamente en ella, clavando sus uñas en los hombros de él y busco con premura su boca, sintiendo una ola de placer recorrerla por completo.

- Es magistral ver como te rindes ante mi pecosa… tan sumisa, tan pequeña y frágil… puedo elevarte con mi mano, lanzarte al espacio y traerte de nuevo a este lugar, solo con tocarte mi amor… no deberías retarme consciente del poder que tengo sobre ti – Expuso de manera triunfante mientras su mano la llevaba a desear mas y mas de él.

- Yo… puedo tener el mismo poder sobre ti… si lo deseo… no eres de piedra Terruce, lo he comprobado… así que no me retes a demostrártelo – Susurro intentando parecer calmada ante la ola de placer que la azotaba sin piedad cada vez que el movía su mano.

- Quiero que lo hagas… en este momento pecosa… haz que me vuelva loco por tenerte, demuéstrame cuan poderosa puedes ser mi amor y espero que espero sepas a lo que te enfrentas pues no responderé por todo lo que hare si logras llevarme a esos extremos Candy… hazme perder la cabeza y veremos hasta donde nos lleva esto – Pronuncio en un susurro mirándola a los ojos que brillaban cargados de pasión.

Ella trago en seco dudando un instante si estaba dispuesta a continuar o no, pero justo en ese momento recordó que se había prometido no dudar nunca mas cuando se entregaba a Terry, que a él le daría todo y mas, con él estaba dispuesta a dejar sus prejuicios atrás, amar era darse por completo, era dejar la piel, el corazón y el alma en cada entrega… entonces ella lo haría, le daría todo a Terry, sin reservas… - Pensó para después comenzar a mover sus caderas presionando esa parte de Terry que la invadía, logrando que el joven dejase libre un gemido.

Llevo una mano hasta la masculinidad del chico acariciándola con suavidad por encima de la tela y con lentitud comenzó a abrirse paso entre esta para poder disfrutar de la piel caliente y rígida ya sin obstáculos, con suaves movimientos comenzó a recorrerla en toda su extensión, llegando hasta ese lugar que guardaba su simiente y que ella hasta ahora no había tocado, la rozo con movimientos circulares un par de veces.

- ¡Oh Candy! – Exclamo el chico hundiendo un poco mas su dedo dentro de ella mientras temblaba sintiendo un fuego correr por sus venas – Tócame así mi vida… es extraordinario… desliza su mano y presiona… si justo así – Pidió con la voz ronca, cerrando los ojos.

- Terry… te siento tan profundo amor… - Susurro en su oído buscando que sus palabras lo excitasen tanto como las de él lo hacían con ella – Si mi vida, justo allí… ¡Dios santo! – Ahogo un grito contra el cuello de él cuando lo sintió rozarle ese botón rosa que se estremeció con fuerza – Amor… amor mío… - Susurro con la vista nublada, temblando y sonriendo.

- Eres tan hermosa Candy… te ves tan hermosa mi vida – Susurro contra los labios de la chica, mientras su mano mantenía un movimiento constante en su interior – Quiero estar dentro de ti pecosa… déjame entrar y perderme en ti mi vida – Agrego mordiéndole el labio inferior.

- Hazlo Terry… tómame… te necesito, te necesito – Rogo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él sentía que no podía esperar mas para estar dentro de ella, eran mas de doce días sin hacerle el amor a Candy y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, por ello su mal humor, se irritaba por todo, no tenia apetito, todas las noches sufría de insomnio, todas las mañanas la buscaba y al no encontrarla se sentía frustrado… no podía seguir así, ya no podía seguir conteniéndose… este deseo era demasiado fuerte ¡Y al diablo con lo que su padre o todos los demás pensaran! Ellos serian esposos en poco tiempo y no tenían por qué cohibirse de entregarse como deseaban. Deslizo su dedo una vez mas dentro de ella llegando tan profundo como le fuese posible al tiempo que su lengua hacia el mismo movimiento dentro de su boca, sintiéndola estremecerse un par de veces, para después abandonar su interior y en un movimiento rápido la coloco bajo su cuerpo, abriéndose espacio entre sus piernas y cuando lo logro comenzó a rozar su intimidad contra la de ella, pero sin llegar a penetrarla, Candy gimió con fuerza y se aferro a los hombros del chico, subiendo para hacer el contacto mas perceptible.

- Ganaste Terry… has ganado amor, por favor… no me niegues esta gloria mi vida, necesito sentirte, me estas volviendo loca… por favor tómame ya… - Pidió con urgencia mientras sus manos bajaban hasta el final de la espalda del chico y comenzaba a deslizar la tela de su pantalón, al tiempo que su boca se paseaba por el cuello, la mandíbula, los hombros y el pecho de Terry, estaba realmente desesperada por tenerlo en su interior.

- Hemos ganado pecosa… lograste lo que querías mi vida, siento que voy a morir si no te tengo, quiero fundirme en ti Candy, quiero ser parte de tu cuerpo, entrar en este una y otra vez – Susurro contra sus labios y cubrió su boca, tomándola completamente… dejándola sin aliento, justo como le había dicho ella le había hecho perder la cabeza y ahora solo desea mas y mas de su adorada, traviesa y sensual pecosa.

Sin siquiera desvestirse completamente se unieron en uno solo, dejando libre un jadeo que se dejo escuchar en toda la habitación, ella bajo un poco el pantalón de Terry para tener acceso a él con mayor libertad mientras él subía el vestido de Candy un poco mas arriba de su cintura, sin dejar de moverse dentro de su mujer comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de su vestido para adueñarse de sus senos con besos ardorosos y urgentes, ella se estremeció ante la pasión que Terry desbordaba, hundió la cabeza entre las sabanas regalándole un centenar de suspiros y gemidos que lo excitaban aun mas, envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de Terry elevando su pelvis para tenerlo mas profundo, sintiéndolo temblar cuando lo presiono para hacer el roce mucho mas intenso, al tiempo que ella misma sentía que comenzaba a volar. Él pudo notar la necesidad de ella por liberarse y aunque deseaba darle más placer y más tiempo sabía que tampoco resistiría mucho mas, estos días sin tener a Candy habían creado una ansiedad incontrolable en él y esta amenazaba con desbordarlo de un momento a otro.

Opto entonces por cambiar de posición y en un movimiento rápido y seguro se coloco de espaldas sobre la cama llevando a Candy a quedar encima de él, ella se irguió un poco y con urgencia despojo al chico de sus pantalones pues sabia que no estaría cómodo con ellos, para después quitarse el vestido que prácticamente se hallaba sujeto por una cinta y lo lanzo a un rincón, hizo lo mismo con su brassier mostrándose ante él completamente desnuda, se acomodo quedando sentada sobre el castaño y se acoplo de nuevo a los movimientos de su novio, marcando con sus caderas el compas que sabia lo enloquecía.

- Terry eres perfecto mi vida… me haces sentir tanto… te amo, te amo… me haces volar – Expresaba llevando sus manos hasta el pecho de él, acariciándolo con pasión.

- Me estaba muriendo por sentirte así Candy… has cambiando mi mundo pecosa, eres mi ángel… mi salvación, te amo tanto que no tenerte me duele… tienes el poder de liberar mi alma de todas la cadenas que me mantenían preso… llévame al cielo Candy – Le pidió con la voz ronca mientras se movía debajo de ella tomándola por las caderas.

Ella se arqueo ante el movimiento de él dejando caer su cabello dorado hacia atrás, un jadeo salió desde lo mas profundo de su ser y sus uñas se clavaron en el muslo de Terry, cerró los ojos sintiendo que el goce era tan intenso que ya no podía ser consciente de nada mas que no fuese esto que crecía y crecía dentro de ella. Terry subió un poco para tomar en su boca los pechos de Candy, los succionaba, los lamia, los besaba… al tiempo que susurraba palabras de amor contra ellos y hacia presión en el derrier de la chica para mantener la profundidad de sus penetraciones sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba y ardía en llamas de placer. Candy pego su frente a la de él fundiéndose el verde esmeralda en el azul zafiro que justo ahora brillaban con la fuerza de millones de soles, sus manos se paseaban por la espalda de su novio cubierta de sudor que vibraba ante el toque de estas. El movimientos de sus cuerpos era enérgico y maravilloso, un solo compas, un ritmo perfecto y sincronizado que provocaba una melodía sublime a sus oídos; Terry atrapo su boca en un beso intenso que la dejo sin aliento, ahogando el grito que se desprendió de sus gargantas cuando fueron barridos por el gigantesco orgasmo que estallo dentro de sus cuerpos, cerraron los ojos al tiempo que se abrazaban con fuerza y temblaban como hojas al viento, él rodeando su cintura y ella los hombros del joven.

Después de media hora se encontraban abrazados, sus cuerpos completamente laxos, brindándose besos y caricias llenas de ternura, definitivamente el tiempo separados les había hecho acumular un deseo descontrolado que se desbordo de ellos sin poder evitarlo, sabían que por mas que se empeñaran en hacer las cosas como los demás deseaban era imposible, su amor no era de eso que pudiesen contener las barreras de la sociedad, no lo había sido antes y no lo seria ahora. Prometieron entonces entregarse cada vez que así lo deseasen y pudiesen, por lo cual, cuando ella le pidió que esa noche durmiesen juntos pues extrañaba demasiado el calor de su cuerpo, él acepto de inmediato, ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo, pero esta noche dormiría junto a su mujer.

El silbato del tren anunciaba la salida del mismo, ella se estremeció ante lo inminente y aunque lucho por disimular las emociones que la embargaban no lo consiguió del todo, él la abrazó con fuerza para llenarla de confianza mientras le acariciaba la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en la espesa cabellera de su novia y absorbiendo tanto como pudiese del aroma de ella que extrañaría a rabiar durante estos días que estarían separados. Ella apretó con fuerza sus dientes y trago en seco un par de veces para pasar las lagrimas que se alojaban en su garganta, no sabia porque, pero un miedo comenzaba a instalarse en su interior y ya no le parecía tan buena idea que Albert viaje con esa mujer hasta Nueva York, no confiaba en ella, no quería que estuviese cerca de él. El sonido retumbo de nuevo en el lugar obligándolos a separarse, ella intento sonreír acariciándole el pecho, mientras el rubio rozo con suavidad la mejilla de su novio y le dio un beso en la frente para después buscar sus labios.

- Pídeme que no me vaya y te juro que no lo hare – Susurro él fundiendo su mirada en ella.

- Todo esta bien Albert… en verdad amor, solo que… bueno te voy a extrañar mucho, recuerda que también esta el asunto de Terry, no puedes fallarle ahora, esto no es solo por Katherine, también es por mi hermano… todo estará bien, en menos de una semana estaremos juntos de nuevo – Esbozo dando gracias a su voz por sonar normal dentro de lo que cabía.

- Estaré aquí para mi cumpleaños, es una promesa princesa… cuídate mucho por favor Fran, te estaré llamando todos los días, si no puedo comunicarme contigo me devuelves la llamada por favor, te amo mucho mi ángel, te amo… te amo – Expreso tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos dejando caer en sus labios una lluvia de besos.

- Yo también te amo… y ahora ve sino el tren te dejara, cuídate mucho Albert y piensa en mi a cada momento, yo lo estaré haciendo mi vida… estaré junto a ti en cada instante, incluso cuando caiga la noche, búscame entre tus sabanas y me encontraras – Susurro a su oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Se separaron al fin pues no podían alargar mas la despedida, él le dijo que la llevaba dentro del pecho, que también estaría con ella, le dio un ultimo beso y tuvo que correr hasta la locomotora que se ponía en marcha, subiendo a esta ayudado por uno de los trabajadores de la línea, ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y le lanzo un beso que él atrapo en el aire y se lo llevo al pecho respondiendo con el mismo gesto de ella. Después de eso se encamino hasta el salón del compartimiento que ocuparía, encontrándose en este a Katherine quien fingía leer una revista y al notar la presencia del rubio le dedico una sonrisa, que se congelo al ver que respondía a la misma con menos efusividad y se sentaba junto al abogado, aun cuando el asiento junto a ella se encontraba vacío, para empeorar todo en ese momento entro Ángela quien se había encargado de acomodar sus pertenencias en los cubículos que servían de habitación por desplazarse en primera clase y ahora regresaban tomando asiento junto a la condesa con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular al verla tratando de ocultar la molestia que le causaba tener que compartir con otros y no a solas con el rubio como esperaba.

Fransheska dejo libre un suspiro sintiendo sus manos temblar mientras veía el tren alejarse y al fin las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, daba gracias a Dios que sus padres no se encontraban presentes por cumplir con otros compromisos, de lo contrario notarían la turbación en ella y no quería involucrarlos en todo esto, se encamino hasta los andenes por donde descenderían las personas que llegarían en el tren provenientes de Montreal, Edith al fin llegaría a Chicago después de tanto tiempo de andar viajando con su padre no había tenido la oportunidad y esto la reconfortaba tanto porque en verdad necesitaba de su mejor amiga en ese momento.

Después de veinte minutos al fin el tren llegaba, ella espero en un lugar seguro para no ser atropellada por la ola de personas que se acercaban para recibir a sus familiares o las que descendían de este; al fin logro ver a su amiga quien bajaba en compañía de una mujer de unos cuarenta años, que debía ser su dama de compañía, cuando sus miradas se encontraron no pudieron seguir manteniendo la compostura propia de las señoritas de clase, se escabulleron entre las demás personas y casi corriendo se amarraron en un abrazo.

- ¡Fran que alegría verte de nuevo! – Exclamo la francesa con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Edith me hace tan feliz tenerte aquí! ¡Luces preciosa como siempre! – Menciono emocionada uniéndose en un nuevo abrazo.

- Estoy igual que siempre, en cambio tú si luces distinta, que hermosa te ves Fran… pareces toda una princesa… tienes tanto que contarme, lo de la boda… el trabajo en los laboratorios… de la familia de Albert… las cartas no son suficientes amiga – Indico al tiempo que se encaminaba con la chicas hasta donde el auto de los Di Carlo la esperaba.

- Señorita Dupont… necesitaremos de otro vehículo para trasladarme hasta su lugar de hospedaje señorita y llevar también sus pertenencias – Expuso la mujer que la acompañaba en tono serio para captar la atención de la chica.

- No te preocupes por ello Julie, todas iremos en el mismo auto y enviaremos las cosas en uno de alquiler… - Decía cuando la mujer la detuvo.

- Pero… no es prudente señorita… - Mencionaba en voz baja.

- Tú debiste llamarte prudencia en lugar de Julie, no te preocupes que todo está bien… tampoco son muchas cosas, te aseguro que iremos bien en un solo auto… ahora apurémonos que mi amiga y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar – Ordeno con entusiasmo.

Tardaron unos cinco minutos mientras los pobres chicos de la línea que llevaban el equipaje y el chofer hicieron milagros para que todo lograse entrar en el auto, animados por la francesa quien le dedicaba sonrisas deslumbrantes cada vez que conseguían ubicar una maleta dentro del porta equipaje, entregándole una generosa propina a los chiquillos se despidió de estos con una amplia sonrisa que los dejos envueltos en una burbuja. Ante la mirada de desaprobación de su acompañante y la divertida de Fransheska.

- Que bueno que no eran muchas cosas – Señalo la castaña dejando libre una carcajada cuando su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros ligeramente – Te extrañe tanto Edith… de verdad estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí… sobre todo ahora – Agrego y su semblante se torno serio, aunque intento disimularlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto intrigada la chica mirándola a los ojos.

- Nada importante… ya hablaremos de ellos después que descanses, seguro el viaje resulto agotador – Contesto en tono casual.

- Lo ultimo que deseo es encerrarme en una habitación nuevamente Fran, el viaje mas que agotador fue sumamente aburrido, así que ni pienses que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente… tienes que contarme con lujo de detalle todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos meses – Indico con decisión y después poso su mirada en las calles de la ciudad – Muchos me han dicho que Chicago es un lugar maravilloso - ¿Te gusta para vivir Fran? – Inquirió volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- Si… es hermosa, tan llena de vida y siempre en movimiento… bueno Nueva York lo es mas aun, los mejores teatros de América se encuentran allí, puedes ver arte en todos sus espacios, ojala podamos viajar hasta esta antes de mi matrimonio, y si estoy encantada con la ciudad donde viviré, me acostumbre a esta en tan poco tiempo – Respondió con una sonrisa.

La conversación continuo por varios minutos mas hasta que llegaron a la casa que ocupaban los italianos en la ciudad, su amiga se quedo encantada con la misma, era realmente hermosa y sin duda alguna ya llevaba el sello de sus invitados, los padres de Fransheska habían regresado y recibieron a la francesa con emoción, pues ella acostumbro a pasar algunas temporadas en su casa para hacerle compañía a Fransheska cuando sucedió lo de Fabrizio y por ello Luciano y Fiorella la estimaban mucho, pues gracias a ella su hija logro sobrellevar en parte toda esa situación, tenían excelente noticias relacionadas con la reunión habían tenido esa mañana, unos socios suyos en Italia se habían radicado en Detroit y estaban ansiosos por hacer la apertura de una nueva sede de los laboratorios en esa ciudad, por lo cual le pidieron ser los invitados de honor a la misma, ya el apellido Di Carlo comenzaba a sobresalir y su presencia aseguraría el éxito de esta nueva empresa.

Fransheska y Edith subieron a la habitación que ocuparía la francesa durante su estancia en esta ciudad, siendo la madrina de la italiana había decido llegar con mucho tiempo de anticipación para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese y ahora mas que también le tocaba preparar en tiempo record la boda de su cuñada con Terruce Grandchester, la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Fransheska le explico de la manera mas sencilla posible todo lo de la confusión que hubo y aunque prefirió omitir algunos detalles, eso no disminuyo el asombro de su mejor amiga. Se encontraban sentadas sobre la cama con las piernas cruzas como en aquellas épocas del colegio compartiendo todo aquello que por cartas no pudieron contarse.

- La verdad Fran… todo esto resulta tan increíble, jamás pensé que el chico que estaba en tu casa no fuese Fabrizio y muchos menos que resultarse siendo Terruce Grandchester… el hijo de unos de los consentidos del Rey Jorge V, para nadie es un secreto que Richard Grandchester cuenta con el favoritismo del monarca ingles, si hasta le permitió casarse con Eleonor Baker cuando enviudo… ella era una reconocida actriz americana y dejo su carrera para ocupar su puesto como duquesa de Grandchester, la verdad comprendo perfectamente el embelesamiento del duque, la mujer aun con la edad que tiene es una verdadera belleza… y pensar que ella es la madre de Fabri… - Se interrumpió al ver la locura que estaba a punto de decir, se corrigió rápidamente – De Terruce… amiga de verdad me hubiese gustado mucho estar junto a ti para apoyarte en todo esto, lamento tanto lo de Fabrizio… sabes que a mi manera lo quería mucho, aunque él nunca se fijo en mi, ni como tu hermano, ni tampoco Terruce – Expuso haciendo un puchero para alejar de la castaña la sombra que comenzaba a cubrirla.

- Todo esta bien ahora Edith… las cosas resultaron mas fáciles de lo que pensaba, no te niego que en un principio sentí que el mundo se me venia encima pero… comprendí que Fabrizio necesitaba descansar en paz y si seguíamos aferrándonos a su recuerdo con dolor y tristeza jamás lo lograría, debíamos dejarlo libre y enviarles todo nuestro amor para que encontrase el camino hacia un lugar mejor… sabes puede sonar extraño, pero yo aun siento su presencia cerca de mi, es como si él aun estuviese unido a nosotros… además no he perdido a un hermano, por el contrario he ganado uno así considero a Terry, él ha sido tan especial con todos nosotros Edith, otro en su lugar nos hubiese odiado con el alma, hubiese mandado a mi padre a la cárcel… pero hizo todo lo contrario, fue tan comprensivo y hasta intercedió con el duque de Grandchester para que no le hiciera nada a mi familia, por eso deseo ayudarlo en su boca con Candy, poder ayudarlo a recuperar parte de lo que perdió por ocupar durante tantos años el lugar de Fabrizio – Expreso ella mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites entonces… igual fuese tu hermano o no él me cae muy bien y Candy también, sabes mi primo Gerard estaba enamorado de ella… eso era evidente y me duele mucho saber que ya no tiene esperanzas, pero es que una no puede mandar en el corazón y te juro que desde que los vi juntos se podía apreciar esa fuerte atracción que existía entre ambos, sus gestos y sus miradas los delataban… además yo siempre he pensado que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas no hay poder sobre la tierra que logre separarlos y muestra de ello son ese par… pensar que ella lo creía muerto y él no recordaba quien era su gran amor – Menciono dejando libre un suspiro – Y hablando de grandes amores… ¿Dónde esta el señor Andley? – Inquirió con una gran sonrisa.

- Ahora mismo camino a Nueva York, tenia unos asuntos que atender… también relacionado con lo de Terry, se debía reunir con los abogados del duque para ver como iba el proceso que habían comenzado justo cuando salieron a Londres, Terry desea recuperar su vida y para eso debe dejar constancia de su existencia… va a ser algo complicado tomando en cuenta que era un personaje publico que se encontraba en la palestra cuando lo del accidente… desde que se enviaron las invitaciones de su boda con Candy no hemos dejado de recibir llamadas preguntando sobre el caso… no solo de periodistas sino también de muchos conocidos de la familia Andley y hasta personas que los Di Carlo solo hemos visto un par de veces – Explico.

- No es para menos Fran… todo esto parece sacado de una novela de ciencia ficción y sin ánimos de ofender pero… no todo los días alguien famoso resucita y de paso anuncia su matrimonio con una de las herederas mas importantes del país – Indico Edith viéndola.

- Tienes razón, por eso Albert, George y los abogados se están encargando de manejar todo de la mejor forma posible para evitar que la ola de especulaciones se haga mas grande… él planea hacer una rueda de prensa días antes del matrimonio para que ese día lo dejen disfrutar de su felicidad en paz y no empañen la ocasión… Terry es un hombre muy fuerte y decidido así que estoy segura que lograra salir de esto airoso, de todos modos yo pretendo brindarle todo mi apoyo y acompañarlo ese día, mis padres también desean hacer lo mismo… pues como es lógico se sienten responsables de todos los problemas que le han acarreado – Señalo.

- Entiendo… sabes que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites ¿Y cuando regresa tu prometido? Hace casi un año que no lo veo… me gustaría ver los cambios que el amor de mi amiga ha obrado en él – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban.

- Albert sigue igual de apuesto que siempre… y yo cada día estoy mas enamorada de él, es sencillamente perfecto y bueno… aunque pasó lo que te conté de Gardel en la última carta, logramos arreglar nuestras diferencias y mejor de todo es que eso nos sirvió para colocar unas pautas que hasta ahora no habíamos tocado y eran necesarias… yo me había esforzado tanto por agradar a todos los conocidos de Albert, sobretodo a su tía Emilia que ya estaba convirtiéndome en una de esas mujeres que parecen maniquís de aparador, no era algo que me costara mucho… pero tampoco me sentía del todo cómoda, sin embargo he ido de apoco con doña Emilia y creo que no le desagrada que me muestre mas efusiva con ella, nuestros saludos ya no son tan fríos como antes y hasta me ha pedido que la llame tía también – Menciono emocionada la castaña. – Y todo seria perfecto si no fuese por la presencia de la condesa de Essex… - Decía con desgano cuando su amiga la detuvo.

- Hablando de la indeseable… quiero verla, necesito estudiarla para poder poner en marcha nuestro plan maestro… - Mencionaba en tono militar cuando Fransheska la interrumpió.

- ¿Cuál plan maestro Edith? – Inquirió divertida.

- ¿Cómo que cual plan? Pues el plan que tengo pensado para sacar a esa mujer de una vez por todas de esta casa y librarte de su presencia, por lo que pude entender en las cartas sigue con la misma actitud con Albert, aun después que le pidiese moderación… eso, querida hermana debemos detenerlo cuanto antes… así que hoy mismo pondremos el plan "Destierro para la condesa de Essex" – Enfatizo la ultima frase haciendo un ademan enérgico.

- Creo que el plan deberá esperar unos días… la condesa de Essex también se encuentra camino a Nueva York – Pronuncio la italiana con fastidio.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡Fransheska Di Carlo! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir algo así? Esa mujer no debió viajar con Albert… por favor dime que no esta con Albert – Pidió tomándola de las manos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Lo siento Edith… pero efectivamente esta con Albert, ella le pidió el favor que la acompañase para cerrar la venta de su villa en Escocia… - Esbozaba cuando fue interrumpida.

- ¡Que negocios ni que rayos! Para eso están los abogados… ¿Acaso no tiene dinero como para contratar a uno confiable? ¡Por Dios Fran no puedo creer que le hayas creído! Mira no quiero alarmarte… - Señalo al ver el cambio en el semblante de su amiga, dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Pero es evidente que esa mujer tiene un objetivo claro y es conquistar a Albert a como de lugar, no debes confiar en ella – Agrego con pesar y rabia al mismo tiempo.

- Y no lo hago Edith… yo no confió en ella, pero si en Albert… confió en él y sé que nunca traicionara la confianza que le he brindado, él me prometió respetar nuestro amor y estoy segura que lo hará… no existe nada de lo que deba temer – Indico colocándose de pie y mostrándose segura.

- Amiga… amiga, los hombres son capaces de prometer hasta que te darán la ubicación de la fuente de la juventud con tal de tenernos a su merced… mira no es que yo piense que Albert es un aprovechado ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario, hasta ahora ha sido un verdadero príncipe azul y puedo casi proclamarlo como un santo, mas si lo comparo con Jean Pierre… pero es hombre al fin y al cabo y ellos son tan débiles ante las tentaciones carnales, pueden jurar y jurar que nunca caerán en ellas pero no siempre termina bien librados de esto… y es algo por lo cual no podemos ni siquiera culparlos pues la sociedad nos ha obligado a aceptarlo estoicamente, superarlo y lanzarlo al olvido… - Decía cuando la castaña la detuvo.

- Eso no pasara con Albert y conmigo Edith, él me prometió que todo estaría bien y que no debía temer, es mas hasta me dijo que ni con el pensamiento podría traicionarme porque siempre estoy presente en estos y yo le creo… le creo porque a mi también me pasa lo mismo, yo nunca traicionaría a Albert ni con el pensamiento, nos amamos y así intente mil condesas de Essex interponerse entre nosotros no lograran su cometido, ya nada podrá separarnos… nosotros… - Estaba por decir pero se interrumpió de golpe.

- No te imaginas cuanto anhelo que su corazón no se equivoque y que Albert jamás defraude tu confianza, de verdad amiga deseo que este amor sea tan maravilloso como hasta ahora… tal vez y si, tu novio sea un hombre cabal, honesto y extraordinario que te ama por sobre todas las cosas y resistirá cualquier insinuación de esa mujer… pero es que mi experiencia no ha sido muy alentadora en esos casos, yo amo a Jean y sé que él también me ama… sin embargo no logra dejar de lado su vida libertina, ni siquiera el cargo de senador consiguió que desistiera de esta, yo no pido que sea un santo… pero en ocasiones siento que… - La francesa comenzó a desahogarse dándole a Fransheska la verdadera razón de su desconfianza hacia los hombres.

- Edith… no debes ponerte así amiga… mira, Jean Pierre te ama y seguramente lo que escuchas son rumores, tú mejor que nadie sabes como es la vida en París y mas si eres un personaje reconocido, tu novio lo es y… es lógico que sus detractores se invente mil y una historia para perjudicarlo, debes dejar eso de lado – Indico sentándose junto a ella de nuevo.

- Si… si tienes razón, pero dejemos eso de lado… - Menciono retomando su actitud alegre y relajada – Confía en Albert… él es un hombre maravilloso que te adora y nunca te defraudara… si te lo prometió puedes tener por seguro que lo cumplirá, además yo vi unas fotografías de la tal condesa de Essex y no es para nada hermosa, parece una muñeca toda rígida y fingida… no tiene tu belleza, ni tu vitalidad, tu alegría y mucho menos tu juventud… no existe nada en ella que pueda relegarte ni siquiera un instante del corazón de Albert – Agrego dándole un abrazo – Pero tengo una curiosidad… ¿Cómo fue que tú y él llegaron a un tema como ese? Digo… es un tema muy intimo y los hombres no hablan de esas cosas a sus prometidas… y muy pocos a sus esposas, al parecer la comunicación entre ustedes esta muy avanzada – Expuso mostrando media sonrisa y clavando su mirada en la gris que le rehuyó.

- No es nada… fuera de lo normal Edith, simplemente nos tenemos confianza… estamos a poco de casarnos – Indico en tono casual colocándose de pie de nuevo.

- Simplemente confianza… si claro, Fransheska Di Carlo puedes volver aquí y decírmelo a la cara… mira que te conozco muy bien y esa actitud tuya solo demuestra que… - Decía cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que había pasado, se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer! – Exclamo colocándose de pie y casi corriendo hasta ella – Fran ¡¿Albert y tú? – Inquirió en el mismo tono complemente emocionada.

- ¡Edith! Baja la voz… mis padres seguramente esta en su habitación – Pidió en un susurro.

- Disculpa… tienes razón, es que me emocione, no te imaginas cuan feliz me hace esto… mi hermana al fin es toda una mujer, ya sabes cuan maravillosos pueden ser los placeres que la vida y un hombre te ofrecen… estoy emocionada no lo puedo evitar – Indico abrazándola. – Tienes que contarme todo… si fue tierno, apasionado… todo - Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Fue inmensamente tierno, extraordinariamente apasionado y solo eso te diré – Puntualizo.

- No Fransheska… no puedes hacerme esto, recuerda que fue una promesa que hicimos hace mucho y yo la cumplí… no tienes que entrar en detalles si no quieres, solo un resumen general de cómo se dieron las cosas – Acoto sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Edith… es que… tú eres como mi hermana y no existe a nadie a quien le tenga mas confianza que a ti… y a mi madre por supuesto, pero así como a ella no le diré nada a ti tampoco debería hacerlo, esto es algo que solo nos pertenece a Albert y a mi – Expuso mirándola.

- Y yo lo comprendo perfectamente… puedes verlo desde este punto de vista, el día de tu matrimonio tu madre te hablara sobre los deberes de una esposa para su marido y todo eso que se supone es develado a las señoritas antes de salir de sus casas para comenzar una nueva vida junto a sus esposos… podemos hacer un simulacro hoy… a ver yo seré tu madre, aun existen cosas que seguramente no conoces y yo debo instruirte… - Decía y al ver que la chica levantaba una ceja con evidente sarcasmo opto por rogar – Por favor Fran… no seas tan mezquina, solo un pequeño resumen.

- Esta bien… pero te mantienes en silencio que mis padres están cerca, y te conformaras con lo que te contare ¿Entendido? – Pregunto con seriedad mirándola.

- Completamente… me siento tan emocionada… es como si estuviese a punto de perder mi virginidad de nuevo – Expreso sonriente, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

La castaña negó con la cabeza mostrando media sonrisa y comenzó a relatarle a su amiga como se había dado la ocasión para que ella y Albert pasase una noche solos en la mansión de Lakewood del rubio y aunque tuvo que interrumpirse en varias oportunidades por las risas y las exclamaciones de felicidad de la francesa continuo con su relato. Por su parte Edith se encontraba emocionada siguiendo cada detalle, divertida ante las penurias que tuvo que pasar el rubio ante la tentación de estar a solas bajo el mismo techo de su novia y mas aun en su misma habitación, aunque Fransheska fue un poco mas reservada con lo que paso a continuación, el brillo de su mirada, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el cambio que se dio en el tono de su voz le dejaron ver a Edith que sin duda alguna esa noche había sido la mas hermosa y sublime de la existencia de la italiana, esto poco a poco hizo que Albert se ganase también su confianza pues un hombre que amaba y se entregaba como había mencionado Fransheska no podía ser bajo ningún pretexto infiel, ni mancillar un amor como el que compartían.

Una sensación de cosquillas en su vientre lo hizo despertarse aletargado, pero al segundo abrió los ojos de golpe ante las ganas de orinar que lo despertaron, giro sobre su lado derecho y se encontraba solo en la cama, pensó que de seguro su mamá estaría cuidando de su padre, la ganas se hacían mas fuertes por lo que se incorporo en la cama y salió de esta, sin siquiera colocarse las pequeñas pantuflas, se encamino rápido al baño, pero al llegar a este se percato por la rendija inferior de la puerta que la luz estaba encendida, por lo que llamo a esta con dos suaves golpes.

- Estoy aquí mi vida. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Marión al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Mami vas a tardar mucho? – Pregunto cruzando sus pequeñas piernas.

- Si un poquito… es que tengo nauseas… ahora también me dan de noche. - Acoto la joven. – No tengas miedo salgo en unos minutos, regresa a la cama y trata de dormir. – Le dijo con voz estrangulada ante las ganas de vomitar que la asaltaban.

- Esta bien mami. – Acoto rápidamente no quería presionar a su madre, pues sabia que no se sentía bien aun cuando ella le ha dicho que es normal por el embarazo, pero las ganas aumentaban, se llevo una mano a la entre pierna y apretó para retener un poco mas, su tío Manuelle le ha dicho incontables veces que no debe hacer eso, que no esta bien que lo haga, su tío… si su tío, salió corriendo y abrió la puerta del camarote, la cerro con cuidado y se encontró en el pasillo iluminado a medias miro a ambos lados y este se encontraba completamente solo, trago en seco para llenarse de valor y salió corriendo nuevamente, unos segundos después se encontraba en la puerta del camarote de su tío.

- Tío… tío. – Decía mientras tocaba insistentemente. – Despierta tío. –Estaba por tocar una vez mas cuando abrieron la puerta y medio cuerpo apareció tras esta, su mirada incrédula se poso sobre la señorita Flammy, quien lo miraba sonriente, pero con el cabello revuelto y llevaba puesta una camisa de su tío, en ese momento pensó que a la señorita se le habían olvidado los pijamas.

- Hola Joshua. – Acoto la joven nerviosamente, sin abrir la puerta por completo, mas una sonrisa trémula bailaba en sus labios.

- Estamos ocupados… - Se dejo escuchar la voz aturdida de Manuelle en el interior. – Es… estamos armando un rompecabezas Joshua… uno de adultos.

- Tío… es que… no… no olvídenlo… - Dijo con voz urgente ante el desespero de querer hacer la necesidad y comprendió que su tío no podría prestarle el baño. Tomó la manilla y cerró la puerta dejando a Flammy desconcertada y él salió corriendo una vez mas sin saber a donde ir, mientras se decía que la señorita Hamilton le estaba ganando a su tío, seguro había encajado más piezas, por eso le había ganado la camisa.

Paso de largo otro camarote de alguien conocido, pero a poca distancia paro en seco mientras lo pensaba, se giro sobre sus talones y emprendió la carrera de regreso, llego a la puerta y llamo con la misma insistencia.

- Tío Terry… Tío Terry… por favor. – Decía sin poder seguir aguantando, en ese momento apareció el joven con el cabello desordenado igual al de la señorita Hamilton. – No me digas que también estas armando un rompecabezas con Candy. – Dijo y Terry quien había permanecido casi dormido con la mano en la perilla solo levando una ceja en señal de desconcierto. – ¿Estas con Candy? – Pregunto urgentemente.

- No… no estoy solo… - Acoto con voz ronca. – Candy no puede estar aquí – Agrego mirándolo.

- Por favor Terry… tío… préstame el baño… no me digas que no porque no aguanto. – Imploro presionando nuevamente su entre pierna.

- Si… si pasa. – Respondió el joven con una sonrisa abriendo más la puerta para invitarlo a pasar.

Al primer si, el niño corrió dentro y busco desesperado la puerta del baño, ya había estado en el camarote del joven por lo que no le fue difícil encontrarla, la abrió y fue directamente al retrete, desahogándose por fin, dejando libre un suspiro que hizo que Terry soltara una carcajada, al tiempo que encendía la luz del baño.

- No te burles… no es gracioso. – Acoto aun orinando, había durado más de lo normal. - Pensé que no aguantaría mas… es que mami esta en el baño, si papi estuviese despierto, él buscaría una solución, tal vez un vaso… y lo pensé pero es que mi mamá puede reprenderme, si lo hago solo, pero si papi lo hace no le dice nada, seguro porque él ya es grande, además él no lo haría porque podría aguantar, pero es que yo no, por eso siempre me ayuda. – Mientras acomodaba el pantalón de su pijama y se dirigía al lavabo, donde lavo sus manos. – Mi tío Manuelle también me hubiese ayudado, pero es que esta con la señorita Hamilton… ¿Que hora es? – Pregunto ante la mirada de desconcierto de Terry quien se quedo pensando en que hacia Flammy Hamilton en la habitación de Manuelle, después de un minuto meditando. – Hey… Terry. – Acoto Joshua aplaudiendo para obtener la atención del joven.

- Ah… si…si – Dijo desviando la mirada al reloj en la pared de al lado. – Son las doce y veinte minutos. – Acoto encaminándose siguiendo a Joshua quien pasó de largo y tomó asiento al borde de la cama, mientras miraba a Terry quien se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿No crees que es muy tarde para que mi tío Manuelle y la señorita Hamilton estén armando un rompecabezas? – Pregunto mirando al joven a los ojos. – Se que son de adultos siempre me lo dicen… sabes algún día espero poder armarlos, ni siquiera los he visto… papi y mami también los arman… se ríen y hacen ruidos extraños… - Decía frunciendo la nariz mientras asentía en silencio, Terry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que el niño le estaba diciendo y entendía que era eso de armar rompecabezas. – Seguro son muy difíciles… porque yo arme uno con mi papá, el del continente africano… y nos llevo cinco días terminarlo. – Dijo mostrándole a Terry su mano haciendo énfasis del tiempo que había tomado terminar el juego. – Pero… - Dejo libre una carcajada y Terry sonrió. - Mañana le hare una broma a mi tío, porque él dice que nadie puede ganarle en rompecabezas… y yo creo que la señorita Hamilton le ha ganado, porque tenia puesta su camisa… seguro mi tío no tenia nada que ofrecerle si ganaba y a ella le toco conformarse con su camisa. – Mientras seguía riendo. – Puedes retar a tu novia… seguro Candy no sabe mas que tú. – Le dijo y Terry soltó una carcajada a la cual él acompaño.

- Cierto, seguro le ganaría a Candy. – Dijo tratando de parecer inocente y no dejar ver que no era precisamente un juego lo que llevaban a cabo sus padres y su tío, la vista de Joshua inconscientemente voló a los cabellos revueltos de Terry y se quedo mirándolo logrando que la sonrisa se le congelara, mientras movía lo dedos de su pequeña mano, los cuales querían sentir la sensación de estos al tocarlos, Terry se percato y le pregunto. – ¿Quieres tocarlo? - Pregunto mirandolo a los ojos.

- Si lo hago me quedare dormido, es mejor que me vaya… ya mami tiene que haber salido del baño y si no me encuentra se va a asustar. – Acoto poniéndose de pie. – Gracias por prestarme el baño. – al tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta, Terry se puso de pie.

- Vamos yo te llevare. – Cargándolo sin que Joshua le diera permiso, mas el niño no se opuso, pues tenia tiempo que su padre no lo cargaba y el parecido tan grande de Terry con este le ayudaban a que esa nostalgia de querer estar en los brazos de su padre menguara un poco, se encaminaron y apenas salían al pasillo cuando el niño no pudo evitar tomar un mechón y empezó a acariciarlo, sin siquiera proponérselo dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro del joven y sentía los ojos pesados, el sueño llegaba hasta él, Terry se percato y lo acomodo para que el niño se sintiera mejor, llevando una de sus manos a la espalda, estaba por llegar al camarote de su madre cuando vio a esta salir.

Marión cuando salió del baño, no encontró a Joshua y a pesar de que lo llamaba no hacia acto de presencia, camino rápidamente hasta la habitación de Fabrizio y no estaba, solo estaba la enfermera de turno quien le dijo que el niño no había ido en ningún momento, la joven no pudo evitar asustarse por lo que salió practicante corriendo hasta el sillón al lado la de la cama y tomó la bata blanca que hacia juego con su dormilona, tratando de amarrarla a su cintura mientras sus manos temblaban y un vacio se hacia espacio en su pecho, pensaba que tal vez se estaba angustiando de mas, ya que seguro estaba en el cuarto de Manuelle y si no era así no podría ir muy lejos ya que es un barco, no había donde ir, pero recordó que a él le gustaba jugar en la cubierta y aunque le habían advertido el no acercarse a la baranda sabe que su hijo es muy curioso y precisamente esa tarde llego emocionado porque había visto un pez muy grande, mas grande que todos, le había dicho y es que siempre se piensa en lo peor.

Salió rápidamente al pasillo y estaba alumbrado a medias logrando que el alma le regresara al cuerpo al ver donde venia Terruce con el niño en brazos dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino rápidamente.

- Esta dormido. – Acoto Terry en un susurro al tiempo que ella extendía los brazos, para tomar al niño. – Llego a mi camarote porque necesitaba el baño. – Entregándole Joshua a la chica.

- Gracias… - Acoto nerviosamente levantando la cabeza para poder mirar a Terry a la cara. – Es que yo estaba en el baño. – Bajando la vista y desviándola a otra parte y se dio media vuelta encaminándose, mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos la espalda del niño.

- Marión no es mi intensión perturbarte. – Dijo el joven deteniéndola, pues la chica apenas si lo miraba y notaba como ella empezaba a temblar. – De verdad lo siento. – Ella se volvió pero sin atreverse a mirarlo solo le dijo.

- Es que es muy difícil para mí… - Apenas un susurro salió de sus labios, mientras sentía las lágrimas ahogarla. – Por que te veo… y sé que no eres mi Fabri… podría saberlo aun a metros de distancia, pero… sin embargo… - Las lagrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo mas. – Es que yo solo quiero que mejore rápido… llevo mucho tiempo sin escuchar su voz y siento que… que me voy a volver loca… yo solo quiero que este de vuelta conmigo… yo lo necesito y llegas tu con tu parecido y solo me atormentas mas y haces que esas ganas de querer verme en sus ojos aumenten…. Porque quiero verlo de pie… que juegue con Joshua… quiero que… olvidado… que tonta soy… seguro es el embarazo que me tiene así. – Acoto la joven con las lagrimas inundando sus ojos y Terry solo pudo sentir pena por ella mientras su mirada se clavo en el vientre de la joven apreciando por primera vez la barriga la cual era visible, pero bastante pequeña, solo que al tener al niño cargado hacia que la seda se adhiera a su cuerpo y mostrar el vientre apenas pronunciado, ya que las dos veces que la ha visto utilizaba ropa ancha.

- Y quieres que pueda ver tu embarazo… quieres que sepa que le vas a dar otro hijo…- Acoto el joven con media sonrisa. – Estoy seguro que lo hará, mi padre hará lo posible y Luciano hará lo imposible, porque Fabrizio despierte cuanto antes y pueda estar contigo… para que pueda ver a ese nuevo niño… se que Luciano va mover cielo y tierra, abrirá mares y mas por ver nuevamente a su hijo completamente sano.

- Gracias, solo espero que el señor Di Carlo pueda perdonar las acciones de Fabrizio… se que actuó mal, pero era muy joven y… - Habla la joven mientras abrazaba la niño y se mecía para que no despertara, cuando Terry la interrumpió.

- No creo que tenga nada que perdonar, Luciano por el contrario vive con una culpa muy grande, se que cuando lo vea ese peso lo dejara por fin… se que aun le debemos algunas explicaciones a Fabrizio… - Acoto el joven y al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de Marión se apresuro a decir. – Tu hermano converso conmigo. – Dijo con media sonrisa, la joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Lo siento… es que Manuelle es algo impulsivo… él en realidad no es como parece… - Trataba de disculparse la joven pues conocía el temperamento de su hermano y mas que una conversación estaba segura de que seria un reclamo.

- No te preocupes… - Y media sonrisa floreció en sus labios. – Espero y en realidad no sea como parece… creo que debes acostar a Joshua, no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre embarazos, pero creo que el peso del niño no es sano para…

- Luna… - Termino por decir ella. – Así se llamara si es niña, espero y lo sea porque Fabrizio anhela una hembra… Gracias, hasta mañana. – Se despidió la joven dando media vuelta.

- Hasta mañana. – Respondió Terry e igualmente se dio media vuelta y se encamino a su camarote, con una sonrisa en sus labios al saber el nombre que Fabrizio había elegido para su hija, sin saber siquiera si era niña.

El sueño logro vencerlo a los pocos minutos no sin que antes llegaran a sus cabezas las conversaciones que había tenido con Candy sobre los hijos que esperan tener muy pronto, los nombres que estos llevarían, que tal vez ya estaban en camino pues él no se había cuidado y sabia que ella tampoco, además las ocasiones para concebirlo habían sobrado.

* * *

_**Mi muchacha salvaje, hemos tenido**_

_**que recobrar el tiempo**_

_**y marchar hacia atrás, en la distancia**_

_**de nuestras vidas, beso a beso,**_

_**recogiendo de un sitio lo que dimos**_

_**sin alegría, descubriendo en otro**_

_**el camino secreto**_

_**que iba acercando tus pies a los míos,**_

_**y así bajo mi boca**_

_**vuelves a ver la planta insatisfecha**_

_**de tu vida alargando sus raíces**_

_**hacia mi corazón que te esperaba.**_

_**Y una a una las noches**_

_**entre nuestras ciudades separadas**_

_**se agregan a la noche que nos une.**_

_**La luz de cada día**_

_**su llama o su reposo**_

_**nos entregan, sacándolos del tiempo,**_

_**y así se desentierra**_

_**en la sombra o la luz nuestro tesoro,**_

_**y así besan la vida nuestros besos:**_

_**todo el amor en nuestro amor se encierra:**_

_**toda la sed termina en nuestro abrazo.**_

_**Aquí estamos al fin frente a frente,**_

_**nos hemos encontrado,**_

_**no hemos perdido nada.**_

_**Nos hemos recorrido labio a labio,**_

_**hemos cambiado mil veces,**_

_**entre nosotros la muerte y la vida,**_

_**todo lo que traíamos**_

_**como muertas medallas**_

_**lo echamos al fondo del mar,**_

_**todo lo que aprendimos**_

_**no nos sirvió de nada:**_

_**comenzamos de nuevo,**_

_**terminamos de nuevo**_

_**muerte y vida.**_

_**Y aquí sobrevivimos,**_

_**puros, con la pureza que nosotros creamos,**_

_**más anchos que la tierra que no pudo extraviarnos,**_

_**eternos como el fuego que arderá**_

_**cuanto dure la vida.**_

_**Germinaciones, III Pablo Neruda.**_


	162. capitulo 49 parte 2

**Capitulo 49**

**Parte 2**

Desde su llegada a Nueva York no había parado un momento, apenas descanso del viaje un par de horas y decidió pasar por las oficinas del banco aprovechando su visita a esta ciudad, después de un almuerzo con la junta directiva en esta y dejar varios proyectos bien encaminados, regreso al hotel donde ya lo esperaba Katherine junto al abogado para ir a ver al apoderado del señor Jacob Krause. El rubio apenas si cruzo palabras con su amiga durante la reunión, pues se concentro en estudiar los documentos de compra venta que había elaborado el ingles, se tomó diez minutos para explicarle junto a su abogado a Katherine en que consistía cada clausula y ver si esto estaba dentro de lo estipulado para la venta de la propiedad, la mujer asentía en silencio agradeciéndole con hermosas sonrisas y en par de ocasiones poso su mano en el brazo del chico rozándolo con suavidad, sin embargo Albert solo se limito a afirmar en silencio y de inmediato retomaba la conversación con los caballeros. Después de una hora donde todos quedaron satisfechos con el acuerdo al cual había llegado la reunión término, los documentos se firmaron y el dinero fue transferido a los banco Andley por petición de Katherine, pero Albert le dejo en claro que podía disponer de este y trasladarlo a donde quisiese si así lo prefería y en el momento que desease.

Después de la reunión la rubia insistió en que fuesen a cenar esa noche para celebrar el cierre del negocio, pero el magante se negó alegando que tenia una reunión a primera hora con los abogado de Richard Grandchester y el doctor Nathan Smith, además pasaría por la compañía de teatro Stamford para reunirse con los ex compañeros de teatro de Terruce y saber si podía contar con sus testimonios o su presencia para la rueda de prensa que deseaba dar el joven a su llegada a la ciudad, en caso que esto fuese necesario; en resumidas cuentas y de manera muy sutil arruino cualquier plan que Katherine tuviese para esa noche, que lo incluyese a él.

Al día siguiente salió muy temprano para acudir a sus citas, la reunión con los abogados y con el psicólogo fue todo un éxito, el informe elaborado por el galeno era impecable y ciertamente nadie duraría de este, por otro lado los abogados también habían hecho su trabajo para impedir cualquier acción legal en contra de los Di Carlo y que Terry se viese envuelto en alguna tetra para hacerlo responsable de fraude o de fingir su muerte, todos sabían que tratándose de un personaje publico y de importancia relevante gracias al titulo nobiliario que ahora ostentaba no faltaría alguien que quisiera sacar provecho de toda esta situación. La reunión termino antes del mediodía por lo que regreso al hotel para descansar un poco ya que su encuentro con Robert Hathaway había sido pautado para las dos de la tarde. Al igual que las reuniones de primera hora esta también había resultado sumamente provechosa, varios de los actores que trabajaron con Terry se mostraron complacidos de ayudar al chico y aunque algunos de ellos lo hacían mas por la propaganda que la noticia les daría que por otra cosa a Albert no le importo, lo vital era que Terry contase con su ayuda en caso que las cosas se complicaran. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando regreso al hotel y se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando vio entrar a Katherine junto a Ángela y un chofer que venían cargados de bolsas, la inglesa se acerco hasta el joven con una amplia sonrisa.

- William que alegría verte, justo estaba por ir hasta tu habitación… esta tarde antes de salir me detuvo el gerente del hotel para entregarme una invitación para la cena de beneficencia que darán los Vanderbit esta noche, al parecer es una de las galas mas importantes que se dan anualmente y donde se recoge mucho dinero para financiar programas de alimentación y educación para niños de escasos recursos; por supuesto yo no lo dude un instante y acepte de inmediato pues sé cuanto te gusta colaborar con estas causas – Menciono con un gran sonrisa y la mirada brillante, abriendo su bolso y ofreciéndole el elegante sobre.

- Ciertamente los Vanderbit ya me habían hecho llegar una invitación a Chicago, pero tuve que rechazarla pues no tenia previsto visitar Nueva York para estos días… no creo que exista mucha diferencia si dejamos las cosas como están Katherine, igual ya les hice llegar mi contribución… - Decía el rubio observando sin mucho interés la invitación.

- Entiendo… disculpa yo me había emocionado tanto con la idea de asistir a esta fiesta y sorprenderte, pensé que seria una excelente manera de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi… pero si no deseas ir esta bien, ya utilizare lo que compre para otra ocasión – Expreso con desgano y su sonrisa desapareció.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, si deseas ir a esa fiesta yo no tengo ningún problema con ello, iras con mi invitación… así te distraes un poco, sé que debes extrañar este tipo de reuniones a las cuales estabas muy acostumbrada en Europa – Comento en tono casual regresándole el sobre.

- Seria maravilloso y tienes razón… extraño mucho la vida en la corte, pero también la compañía de Emilia es extraordinaria, es una mujer tan educada, elegante, sabia… ambas somos tan parecidas, la verdad es que ella se ha convertido en esa madre que nunca tuve… te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien, estaré lista a las ocho… - Pronunciaba cuando él la detuvo, mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo no iré Katherine… tú puedes ir si lo deseas, pero la verdad es que yo estoy un poco cansado y recuerda que mañana volvemos a Chicago, le prometí a Fransheska que pasaría mi cumpleaños con ella… nuestro tren sale en la tarde, pero antes deseo pasar por el banco para echar un ultimo vistazo, si deseas ir le puedes pedir a Sean que te acompañe… él seguro lo hará encantado, creo que le agradas – Indico colocándole una mano en el hombre mientras sonreía y después de eso se dispuso a alejarse.

- William espera… no puedes… no puedes hacerme esto, por favor… ¿Cómo me vas a enviar a esa fiesta en compañía del señor Dawson? Además con una invitación a tu nombre, la verdad lo considero un tanto humillante… siento haberme tomado atribuciones que no me correspondían, solo quería darte una sorpresa… me equivoque esta bien, lo acepto… - Exponía con indignación observando la espalda del rubio.

- No tienes que tomarlo de esa manera Katherine… solo fue una sugerencia, no tiene nada de malo que vayas a un evento con una invitación a mi nombre cuando la gran mayoría sabe que eres huésped en mi casa y gran amiga de la familia, todos pensaran que deseas ir en representación de mi persona y por lo de Sean lo dejo a tu criterio, es una excelente persona, educado y de buen conversar, pero si no deseas que te acompañe esta bien… ahora si no tienes nada mas que decir me retiro, la verdad estoy exhausto – Menciono y se marcho con pasos lentos hacia su habitación.

Katherine se quedo congelada en el lobby del hotel, al percatarse que algunas personas la miraban, dejo libre un suspiro y coloco su mejor sonrisa, pero de mala gana le ordeno a Ángela y uno de los botones que llevasen los paquetes hasta su habitación, mientras ella se dirigía hasta el restaurante para tomar un poco de agua y pasar este trago amargo. Ángela y el joven subieron de inmediato encontrándose con el rubio en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, la chica le pidió amablemente al joven que dejara las bolsas en la recamara dándole una propina por la ayuda y se acerco al joven antes que este pudiese abrir la puerta.

- Albert espera por favor – Pidió deteniéndolo.

- Si Ángela, dime – Contesto mirándola.

- Sé que debes estar cansado pero… me gustaría hablar contigo, cinco minutos si no te importa por favor – Dijo con voz pausada.

- Por supuesto tú dirás – Indicó el chico invitándola a tomar asiento en un recibidor que había al final del pasillo y posando toda su atención en ella.

- La verdad… no sé como empezar… bueno mejor digo lo que pienso sin mas – Expreso de manera nerviosa frotando sus manos – Albert tú sabes cuantos los aprecio a Candy y a ti, que son para mi mas que mis amigos… como mi familia y que no dejaría por nada del mundo que les hiciese daño ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si Ángela, lo sé claro que lo sé… nosotras también te consideramos de igual manera, pero no veo porque debas temer… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Nada… por ahora nada, pero… Albert yo no confió en la señora condesa de Essex, no me gusta su forma de actuar y sé que es tu amiga y tal vez te molestes por esto pero… no puedo callármelo, mira si ella acepto la invitación para esa fiesta fue con una intensión muy clara… quizás desea que la prensa los vea juntos y comiencen los rumores y estos lleguen hasta Fransheska o a lo mejor no es nada de eso o sea algo mas, la verdad… no lo sé con certeza, pero lo que si sé es que si no le das un "hasta aquí" a todo esto puede terminar perjudicándote, las personas como ellas cuando se ven acorraladas, se desesperan y se vuelven muy peligrosas, son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que desean, es probable que yo me este inventando todo esto por impresiones erradas, pero… solo o hago porque te aprecio mucho y también a Fran – Explico un tanto nerviosa.

- Ángela… no existe motivo alguno para que temas que pueda molestarme contigo, por el contrario te agradezco tu preocupación… yo también estoy al tanto de eso que hablas y créeme he intentando mejorar las cosas, pero Katherine alega que solo actúa de esa forma porque me tiene mucho aprecio, sé que esta situación no es normal y es por ello que he tomando esta actitud distante los últimos días… pero si lo que ella desea es llevar esto a los extremos entonces yo la ayudare a ello y así salimos de esta situación tan incomoda de una vez, voy a acompañarla a esa fiesta y tendrán que aceptar de una vez por todas cual es su lugar… pues es el único que ocupara en mi vida, yo amo a Fransheska y nada, ni nadie me hará separarme de ella, eso puedes jurarlo… como dices, llego la hora de darle un alto contundente al comportamiento de Katherine, esta noche todos los medios escucharan de mi propia voz que ella es una amiga de mi infancia y huésped de mi tía, solo eso y nada mas… la dueña de mi corazón y mi vida se llama Fransheska Di Carlo, y ella será mi esposa dentro de poco – Sentencio con seguridad, colocándose de pie, le dio un abrazo a Ángela quien le dedico una sonrisa y salió rumbo a su habitación, después de llamar a Fransheska y comentarle sobre lo ocurrido y con la autorización de su prometida fue hasta la habitación de Katherine para informarle que esa noche la acompañaría al baile de los Vanderbit.

Katherine no cabía en ella de la felicidad, esta era la ocasión perfecta para lograr todos sus objetivos, se presentaría en esa fiesta junto a Albert, iría colgada de su brazo y todos se darían cuanta de la hermosa pareja que hacían, la prensa seguramente no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para tomarles fotos y entrevistar al heredero, debía aprovechar cada instante junto a él. Albert se vistió tomando uno de los trajes que el hotel siempre tenia a su disposición para estos eventos, no había llevado nada apropiado para la ocasión y tampoco le interesaba mostrarse de punta en blanco, solo cumpliría con el mínimo que imponía la etiqueta, salió de su habitación y bajo al lobby donde esperaría a Katherine. Ella hizo acto de presencia minutos después luciendo elegante y muy hermosa, no podía negarlo… pero aun así no logro acelerar sus latidos ni despertar las emociones como lo hacia Fransheska.

Él le ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa amable sin hacer menciono de su atuendo o de lo hermosa que lucía, algo que ella sintió como un desaire pero no lo dejo ver, recibió el brazo de su acompañante con una gran sonrisa y salieron del lugar. La velada no se diferencio del resto a las que asistía Albert muchas veces al año, una gran cantidad de personas que se daban golpes de pecho por los problemas de pobreza y analfabetismo que sufría el país y que pretendían salvar sus consciencias donando una cantidad de dinero que no llegaba ni siquiera al valor de los vestidos o las prendas que lucían esa noche. Katherine se esmero en mostrarse ante todos como alguien muy allegado a la familia Andley, no dejo de hablar de sus años en el Colegio San Pablo donde conoció al rubio, en los momentos que salió a relucir Fransheska ella intentaba evadir el tema pero Albert se enfrascaba resaltando las cualidades de su futura esposa y dejando en claro cuan enamorado se encontraba de la chica. Esto para la inglesa era como recibir una bofetada pero no se daría por vencida, en más de una ocasión le insistió el rubio para que disfrutase de la maravillosa carta de vinos que ofrecían los anfitriones.

- Katherine no acostumbro tomar mas de seis copas en las reuniones de este tipo, comprendo que la carta sea excelsa, pero con lo que he probado es mas que suficiente – Expuso rechazando la copa que la mujer le ofrecía con media sonrisa.

- ¡William por Dios! Hablas como un anciano… no pasara nada porque tomes un poco, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte si por algún motivo el vino tiene efectos en ti, que la verdad lo dudo… un hombre de tu contextura es difícil que pueda emborracharse con una cuantas copas – Menciono extendiéndole la copa de nuevo mientras sonreía.

El chico la recibió con gesto resignado pero la mantuvo en sus manos, era evidente que estaba buscando la ocasión para dejarla de lado y no tomarla, así que ella le propuso que brindaran por el negocio de la villa de Escocia y él no pudo negarse, aunque tan solo le dio un sorbo a la copa y perdió su mirada entre los asistente, uno de los directivos del banco en esa ciudad se le acerco prestándole la ocasión perfecta para liberarse por un momento de Katherine y también de la copa de vino que dejo en manos de un mesonero. Así fue pasando la reunión hasta la una de la mañana cuando el rubio anuncio que estaba cansado y deseaba retirarse pues tenia varios compromisos que atender al día siguiente, un tanto renuente a la inglesa no le quedo más que aceptar y salir con él rumbo al hotel; durante el trayecto Albert se mantuvo en silencio solo observando por la ventanilla del auto, una suave llovizna caía bañando la ciudad que aun a esas horas seguía en constante actividad, cuando llegaron cada uno subió a sus habitaciones, Katherine intento ganar tiempo agradeciendo tanto como pudo todo lo que él había hecho por ella, hablando de la velada, hasta que el rubio tuvo que despedirla, dándole un beso en la mano y girando la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, ella noto la actitud de él y no le quedo mas remedio que despedirse, dejándole un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa que manejaba muy bien eso de la sensualidad y la inocencia. Entro a su habitación lanzado su abrigo y su cartera con rabia contra la cama, mientras se quitaba las joyas y las colocaba dentro de un cofre, descargando en todo lo que la rodeaba la impotencia y la ira que la consumía, se había esforzado en complacer al rubio en todo, había sido amable, encantadora, seductora… hasta en ocasiones se mostro inocentona como la estúpida de Fransheska Di Carlo y todo para nada ¡No había logrado nada! – Pensó despojándose de su vestido, sus ojos captaron su figura en el espejo del tocador, recorriendo cada espacio de esta.

- Solo un hombre logro resistirse a tus encantos Katherine Vere Capel y ese día te juraste que nunca mas volverías a pasar por lo mismo, esta noche tendrás la oportunidad de borrar esa afrenta que Richard Grandchester te hizo… - Se dijo en voz alta y se encamino hasta el baño, se soltó el cabello dejando caer en capas sobre su espalda, pasando sus manos entre las hebras para darle un aspecto mas natural, se coloco el salto de cama de seda blanca para después darse un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y salir rumbo a la habitación del heredero.

Albert se había dado una ducha para relajar sus músculos, no había sido fácil enfrentarse a decenas de periodistas ansiosos por conocer sus impresiones sobre el regreso de Terry y la boda con su hermana, el rubio supo evadir muy bien el tema, pero no solo fue eso sino también las constantes insinuaciones de Katherine, solo esperaba que ahora si le hubiese quedado claro que perdía el tiempo – Estaba por meterse a la cama cuando oyó unos golpe en la puerta, dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino hacia esta, abriéndola sin siquiera preguntas.

- William necesito hablar contigo – Menciono Katherine entrando sin demoras.

- Katherine… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió desconcertado con la perilla en la mano.

- William yo… tengo que hablar contigo y es necesario que sea en este momento o terminare volviéndome loca… por favor escúchame – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Katherine no sé que te haya motivado a venir hasta mi habitación a estas horas, pero creo que has olvidado que no es correcto… y menos como te encuentras vestida, cualquier cosa por muy urgente que sea puede esperar hasta mañana o al menos que nos encontremos en condiciones mas apropiadas, por favor dame unos minutos y nos reunimos en otro lugar – Indico en tono serio y su semblante se había endurecido.

- No puedo… no quiero seguir esperando, ya estoy cansada de tener que seguir fingiendo y haciendo como si todo estuviese bien, no lo esta William… yo… la verdad no sé como decirte esto pero… ya no puedo seguir callándome lo que siento – Expreso dándole la espalda y encaminándose hasta la cama de joven, deteniéndose delante de esta, después se giro muy lentamente para encararlo – William… yo sé que tú estas enamorado de Fransheska… que ella es la mujer que siempre habías esperado, con quien te casaras y formaras una familia, te juro que tengo muy en claro todo esto y desde que los vi juntos me he estado obligando a mi misma a callar y dejar escondido dentro de mi pecho todo lo que siento, pero ya no puedo hacerlo mas… - Decía cuando el rubio la detuvo.

- ¿De que hablas Katherine? – Pregunto visiblemente molesto y ajustando un poco la puerta pues si alguien pasaba y veía la escena podía malinterpretarla.

- Yo te amo William… te he amado desde siempre, desde el primer día que te conocí y todo lo que hice fue para captar tu atención… pero de nada sirvió, tú nunca dejaste de verme como una chiquilla malcriada y caprichosa… una niña mimada que se complacía en conseguir todo lo que deseaba para luego desecharlo, sabes que no era así… los demás pudieron pensarlo pero no tú… William me conoces, sabes que lo único que deseaba era comprensión, compañía… amor, yo deseaba tu amor… - Su voz se entrecortaba por las lagrimas.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Katherine es mejor que regreses a tu habitación y hablaremos de esto mañana, el vino te hizo mal… por favor – Pidió encaminándose hacia la puerta pero ella lo detuvo y de un golpe la cerró.

- No es el vino… ¿Acaso no lo ves? Ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto que siento, yo te amo William y si me he callado hasta ahora es por respeto a Fransheska… no quiero hacerle daño, pero tampoco deseo seguir sufriendo y cada vez que pienso que dentro poco tú serás su esposo mi corazón se rompe… no te pido que la dejes, pues sé que no lo harás… solo te pido que… William solo deseo tener una noche, quiero que me hagas el amor… que me ames esta noche y hagas que sea eterna para mi, necesito eso para poder seguir adelante… yo seré feliz sabiendo que te tuve… al menos una noche, te amo y me conformare con eso… amor yo – Decía cuando lo vio alejarse y darle la espalda dejando libre un suspiro.

- Katherine yo te escucho… y la verdad no sé que pensar, no sé si enfurecerme o tenerte lastima… ni siquiera sé que decir, pasaron casi quince años desde que estudiamos juntos y nuestra amistad se dio… en esos quince años tres pasamos en el San Pablo y los demás si nos vimos tres veces en los años que restaron fue mucho… ¿De que amor hablas? ¿Cómo puede alguien hablar de amor cuando se caso con otro hombre por conseguir un puesto dentro de la realeza? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de amor y pedirme que me acueste contigo sabiendo que amo a otra mujer? – Inquirió tratando de controlar la rabia que llevaba dentro.

- No lo veas así… no intentes mancillar lo que siento por ti, lo único que te pido es que me ames al menos una vez en la vida y eso me bastara para saber que algunas vez me entregue completamente a un hombre… quiero saber que se siente entregar el alma además del cuerpo William y eso solo puedo sentirlo contigo… por favor, solo esta noche y te juro que me obligare a olvidar todo lo que tengo dentro del pecho y seré feliz cuando te vea en el altar junto a Fransheska Di Carlo – Pidió acercándose hasta él colocando sus manos en el amplio pecho del rubio que se hallaba descubierto y subiendo para darle un beso.

La mirada de Albert era oscura y fría, la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza alejándola de su cuerpo mientras se erguía para negarle eso que ella pedía, sin mucho cuidado la soltó dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta y cuando tomó la perilla entre su mano ella hablo.

- ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? ¿Acaso no te parezco atractiva, no inspiro en ti pasión, deseo? Te doy mi palabra de que nada de lo que pase en esta habitación saldrá de esta paredes… ella no se enterara, será nuestros secreto… - Expuso desatando el nudo de su bata para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo ante la mirada del joven, dio un par de pasos colocándose frente a él sin tocarlo – No pienses… solo déjate llevar, sé que me deseas… lo puedo ver en tu mirada, yo puedo darte lo que me pidas William, todo lo que me pidas, me entregare a ti sin limites… seré tuya para lo que se te antoje… esta noche, mañana… pasado… cuando desees y nadie tiene porque enterarse – Agrego con media sonrisa al ver que la respiración del chico había cambiado y un musculo en su mandíbula latía repetidamente, se acerco un poco mas a él y cuando estaba por tocarlo este sujeto su mano con fuerza y clavo sus ojos en los de ella.

- ¿Prometes darme todo lo que pida? – Inquirió sujetando su muñeca y mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y él continuo – Perfecto… en este preciso momento vas a salir de esta habitación sin decir una sola palabra, a menos que desees ser victima de un escándalo si me obligas a sacarte a arrastras… - La sonrisa se congelo en el rostro de Katherine pero él prosiguió – Y en cuanto regresemos a Chicago tienes un día para salir de mi casa y no volver a pararte frente a mi nunca mas o de lo contrario lo lamentaras – Agrego soltando con rabia la muñeca y abriendo la puerta para que saliera.

- No puedes hacerme esto… William… yo no… tú no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo… no te hare daño, solo deseo hacerte feliz – Mencionada aterrada ante la actitud de él.

- Por supuesto que puedo… justo ahora lo estoy haciendo, no tienes idea de la gran decepción que has causado en mi Katherine… tantas personas me advirtieron de tus intensiones y aun así seguía confiando, brindándote mi amistad, mi ayuda… incluso Fransheska lo hizo, sabes bien que solo hice este viaje por petición de ella y así es como le pagas ¡Proponiéndome tener una aventura contigo! ¡Engañarla y traicionar su confianza y su amor! La verdad que has caído demasiado bajo Katherine Vere Capel… ahora sal de mi vista… ¡Lárgate de aquí! – Le grito sin poder controlarse un minuto más.

Ella tembló ante la furia desbordada del rubio se quedo callada comprendiendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer en ese momento, sus ojos derramaron las lágrimas que habían contenido e intento pedir perdón pero no había esbozado una palabra cuando Albert la tomó por el brazo y la saco de la habitación lanzándole la puerta en la cara. Él nunca había tratado a una mujer así, pero era demasiada la rabia y la impotencia que sentía haciendo estragos dentro de su pecho, acababa de perder a quien consideraba una amiga y de la peor manera, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes al recordar cada una de las palabras de su novia, las promesas que le hiciera y la devoción que ella mostraba por él… ¿Cómo podía pensar Katherine que él pudiese tener el valor de engañar a Fransheska de esa manera? Causarle semejante dolor a la mujer que le había entregado todo, que le había dado sentido a su vida – Se encamino hasta el armario y con rapidez tomó sus cosas colocándolas dentro de una maleta, se cambio y bajo hasta el lobby dejándole una nota a Ángela en recepción, cerró las cuentas y pidió que lo llevasen hasta la estación de trenes, tomaría el primero a Chicago.

La vibración del tren se detenía y no podía creer que por fin había llegado, su corazón se estremecía ante los latidos de felicidad, se puso de pie y tomó el bolso de mano, el cual se colgó colocándolo en uno de sus hombro y cruzándolo por su pecho, para que el peso de este fuese menos, camino por el pasillo y salió del tren seguidamente con el tiquete en mano se dirigió a la parte de equipaje donde le entregaron la maleta, estaba caminando por los andenes de manera despreocupada pero con paso enérgico, lo único que quería era tomar un taxi y llegar a su departamento, descansar como se debe, pero sobre todo buscar la manera de avisarle a Elisa de su regreso, temía que si duraba un día mas sin verla se volviera loco, la extrañaba con cada poro de su piel.

Decidió dirigirse al baño para deshacerse de tantas prendas, además con las maletas lo hacían sentirse realmente incomodo, de camino a este se quito los guantes y los guardo en el bolsillo de su bolso, aflojo la corbata y se la quito e igualmente la colgó del bolso. Giro la manilla y entro pero su mirada se topo con una mujer en el lavabo, se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se avergonzó un poco al pensar que había entrado al baño equivocado, por lo que miro una vez mas la puerta del baño y este efectivamente decía "Hombres" se quedo de pie en el umbral.

- Disculpe señorita creo que se ha equivocado. – Dijo sonriente al ser consiente del despiste de la mujer de cabello negro a la altura del cuello, la cual llevaba un vestido negro dividido con un cinturón color vino en la cintura, pero no recibió respuestas, pues esta solo apoyo las manos en la lavamanos y saco un poco su derrier y con el movimiento que le dio a sus piernas hizo un zigzag realmente sensual, logrando que sus glúteos acariciaran la tela del vestido exponiéndolos para él, seguidamente la mujer se llevo una mano al cuello y lo masajeo, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, seguidamente la elevo al cielo con los ojos cerrados y dejo libre un jadeo mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas sensualmente de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un baile sumamente erótico. Jules solo trago en seco ante el despliegue de pasión que esa mujer desbordaba y ante el eco primitivo, el tono de voz hizo que su corazón latiese con tanta fuerza que podía jurar se escucharía en toda la estación de trenes, en un movimiento casi inconsciente dio un paso dentro y cerro la puerta. – Date la vuelta. – Le dijo con la voz sumamente ronca, ella antes de obedecerle se llevo una mano a los cabellos y se deshizo de las hebras negras, dando paso a una maravillosa y poderosa cascada rojiza, la cual sacudió con la misma sensualidad que utilizo para mover sus caderas.

Jules inmediatamente paso el pestillo de la puerta, pues sabia que para que estuviese aquí ya tenia que haberse cerciorado de que el baño estuviese solo, en ese momento ella se volvió sonriente y él se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose demasiado desestabilizado, miles de emociones luchaban por salir a relucir, se moría por verla, pero como siempre ella rompe los índices y se adelanto a su esperanzas y el amor con la pasión lo invadían en ese momento eran las que mas fuerza hacían, seguido de la lujuria, dejo caer la maleta y en un movimiento rápido se deshizo del bolso de mano que también se estrello contra el suelo, dio dos paso y en ese momento ella llegaba hasta él.

Elisa al ver el bolso caer corrió para reducir la distancia entre ambos en el menor tiempo posible y se lanzo a su brazos rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del francés quien llevo sus manos posesivamente a sus glúteos elevándola un poco mas sin darse tiempo a palabras, apenas una sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por un beso que despertaba y hacia bullir la pasión en ambos, uno realmente desesperado, doloroso. Jadeantes ante la falta de oxigeno, regresaban a robarse el alma en medio de un beso, a enredar, succionar y hasta morder sus lenguas, a aumentar esas ganas de querer desintegrase mutuamente, siendo hasta cierto punto violentos, él jalaba los cabellos de ella para acomodarla a su gusto y saborear su boca, a morderle los labios y ella jadea en medio del dolor pero igualmente mostraba sonrisas, era el dolor mas divino que pudiese existir, Jules con ella aferrada corrió hasta la pared ante la urgencia y la adhirió a esta con fuerza por lo que Elisa jalo fuertemente de sus cabellos, pues le saco el oxigeno, él solo sonrió a lo que ella correspondió y volvió a besarla.

Sentían la venas galopar sobre lava, los temblores de ambos los sacudían, era imposible contener el deseo que los estaba dominando, Jules llevo sus manos al cinturón de ella para quitarlo, pero no podía por lo que bajo la mirada para observar lo que estaba haciendo de lo que se arrepintió pues ella aun jadeando llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de él y la presiono enterrando sus dedos en esta obligándolo a elevarla, dejando la boca de él entre abierta por lo que utilizo su lengua para violar con pinceladas la boca de Jules, sin unir los labios, solo saborear, pasando su musculo con posesión por los labios masculinos quien aguantaba con el mayor de los placeres el dolor de sentir los dedos de ella lastimándolo, mientras sus manos seguían deshaciéndose a ciegas del cinturón.

- Te gane. – Apenas logro decir ante los lengüetazos de Elisa irrumpiendo en su boca y el cinturón fue a dar al suelo. Las manos de la pelirroja volaron a los hombros de él y bajaron con energía la chaqueta del joven, aprovecho que ella estaba presionada entre su cuerpo y la pared y él termino de deshacerse de la prenda, la cual se enredo en uno de sus brazos el cual sacudió con desespero y la chaqueta termino por estrellarse en el piso.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras trataban de controlar las respiraciones, dedicándose sus miradas más ardientes. Elisa llevo sus manos a los cabellos en la nuca del joven y lo obligo a elevarla posándose en el mentón el cual mordió y succiono, para después pasar de arriba a bajo su lengua en la división que se hace en medio de esta, después hacerlo de abajo hacia arriba, Jules quería probarla saborearla pero ella no le daba tiempo por lo que llevo una de sus manos y la tomó por el cuello dejándola inmóvil en la pared, mientras los ojos de Elisa ardían en deseo admirándolo y él se perdía en la boca de ella la cual estaba sumamente roja e hinchada por los besos que también habían arrastrado a esa divina tortura sus alrededores, con su pulgar empezó a crear caricias circulares y poco a poco se hizo espacio, paso la lengua lentamente a lo largo del cuello femenino, logrando con esto que el cuerpo de ella se convulsionara y la danza de su pelvis cobrara vida.

- Devórame… - Pedía ella con el pecho agitado y la voz apenas reconocible ante el grado de excitación, mientras él degustaba el cuello femenino y abría paso a sus manos entre la tela apoderándose de los muslos de ella, apretándolos con fuerza como si quisiera dejar tatuadas sus huellas en estos y ella le regalaba jadeos en el oído. – Llévame al punto mas alto… amor… - Un jadeo se atravesó en la garganta. – Eres mis ganas… mi alma…

Jules subía con sus manos tanteando el encaje de la ropa interior y cambiando de camino paso detrás se hizo espacio entre la blonda y dejo libre un jadeo al sentir la piel desnuda de los glúteos de la pelirroja y los tomó con posesión, masajeándolos a su gusto, mientras Elisa se aferraba con uno de sus brazos al cuello y hombros del chico, mas su otra mano descansaba sobre el pecho de él sintiendo el frenético corazón golpear contra la palma de su mano y eso era realmente maravilloso, por lo que se hizo espacio entre la camisa y la poso en su pecho desnudo y la piel la quemo ante la temperatura que lo embargaba, ambos se encontraban sudados.

Jules descendió con las caricias y sacando sus manos debajo de la tela, la tomo haciéndola un puño pensando en retirarla, pero eso le tomaría mucho tiempo, además tendría que bajar a Elisa y eso no lo haría no quería que se alejara de él un segundo, por lo que su otra mano voló a esta rápidamente y también se hizo espacio, Elisa solo pudo escuchar cuando el encaje se rasgo, pero no dijo nada por el contrario le regalo un movimiento de su pelvis rozándola contra él, mientras que Jules se mudaba al otro lado y a este solo le toco resignarse a tener la misma suerte, era tanta la excitación en él que romper la ropa interior de la joven no requirió de mucho esfuerzo, la jalo y esta fue a dar al suelo, una de sus manos voló al rostro de ella y acaricio lentamente la mejilla mientras se acercaba y la besaba, con esa pasión que en él se desborda, se aparto un poco solo dejando el espacio necesario para que su mano pasara y cubrió la boca de Elisa con esta mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, al mismo tiempo su otra manos en el sur de la mujer deslizo dos de sus dedos dentro sumergiéndolos en el mar ardiente que hay entre los muslos de Elisa, sintiendo lo tibio de su savia y como los músculos lo arropaban y palpitaban violentamente, tuvo que apretar un poco mas su mordaza para que el grito de placer no traspasara las fronteras del baño, los movió dentro de ella a su gusto mientras la colmaba y ella se aferraba a los hombros de él, sintiendo que este sentimiento podría abarcar el cielo, perdiéndose en el rayo de luz.

- No sabes como te he deseado… me moría por hacer esto. – Le susurro liberándola un poco. – En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, pero ellos simplemente lo ignoraron, una vez mas llamaron y esto hizo que la paciencia de Jules se rebasara. – Está ocupado… no moleste. – Le grito, el hombre de afuera dijo unas palabras y se marcho. El francés libero la boca de Elisa quien sonrió mientras se hacia espacio y buscaba el cierre del pantalón de Jules pero antes de abrirlo acaricio la entrepierna del joven por encima de la tela, estaba realmente duro. – Te juro que te voy a matar de placer… así que prepárate… - Acoto ronco mirando como ella frotaba su masculinidad y solo rodo un poco sentándola en el lavabo.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? Mátame, llévame a las puertas del infierno y te juro que me harás desde ahí saborear el cielo. – Respondió abriendo más las piernas y frotándose descaradamente contra él arqueando su cuerpo mientras su cabeza descansaba en el espejo – elévame… pero lentamente quiero disfrutar la tortura. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, en ese momento las manos de ella liberaron la bestia que Jules resguardaba, esa que la devoro de a poco y un grito ahogado colmo el lugar mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente al borde del lavabo amenazando con hacerlo polvo y su vientre convulsionaba, seguidamente él se desboco, coloco una de sus manos apoyada en la pared y la otra en el vientre de ella rozando con su pulgar los vellos rojizos ese dedo bajaba buscando el capullo despierto que latía descontroladamente, este dejo atraparse rápidamente y él le brindo caricias posesivas de manera circular, los ojos de Elisa en blanco y ahogada en gemidos, solo lograban que las ganas en él aumentaran y envistiera con rápida precisión, las venas del cuello de ella parecían que explotarían al emitir tantos jadeos como le era posible y el carmín invadía su cuerpo a causa de su sangre que volaba envuelta en llamas, sintiéndolo traspasar los limites que él mismo había impuesto, lo disfrutaba como nunca, elevándola cada vez mas y como si sus piernas fuesen sus alas esta las abría hasta donde le era posible para crearle a él el espacio perfecto de despegue.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, estando cegada ante tanto placer y aletargada ante los jadeos de él, las palabras sumamente eróticas que solo aumentaban la pasión, sin saber en que punto quedo la sensatez, este se acercó a ella y se unió abrazándola como si quisiese fundirse, quien hundió su rostro en el cuello de él perdiéndose en su perfume, mientras seguía atravesándola pero un poco mas lento durando mas dentro de ella quien no quería dejarlo salir, succionándolo con todas sus fuerzas y esto solo lograba arrancarle a él jadeos desesperados, para después echarse a galopar una vez mas, tomando por riendas los muslos de ella, mirando como esta le regalaba el movimiento de su vientre, el cual desplegaba una sensualidad como ningún otro, los movimientos de Elisa no cualquier mujer podrá igualarlos, ella es mas que pasión, mucho mas… las palabras lujuria y deseo no le hacen justicia ella traspasa las fronteras, siente como le arranca de raíz el alma a succiones, se la lleva de a poco hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas, hasta dejarlo desfallecido, pero pleno y una paz infinita.

Una vez más la abrazaba a él quedando tan unidos que se le haría imposible al aire entrometerse entre ellos y una vez más moría y revivía en ella quien lo acompaño a renacer desde las cenizas donde quedaban ambos ante una entrega de tal magnitud.

- Te extrañe demasiado amor. – Le susurro Elisa con la cara aun en el cuello de él para luego depositarle un beso. – No sabes… la falta que me has hecho… te he deseado como nunca… soñaba con este momento… - La voz aun agitada apenas la dejaba hablar.

- Y tu no tienes ideas de cuantas veces quise regresarme, en el día esa idea rondaba mi cabeza cada diez minutos… estaba mi deseo por verte, por hacerte el amor, pero también estaba el calor y el sol… eso es demasiado, pero cuando te acostumbras es soportable… es un país realmente hermoso y creo que contigo lo disfrutaría al máximo… te traje unas frutas que cuando las pruebes te van a encantar… y un montón de cosas más – Le respondió alejándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos esos que extrañaba tanto, esos que cuando no los veía solo lograba que sus latidos se mantuviesen pausados.

- Gracias mi vida. – Se acercó y le deposito un beso de apenas contacto de labios. – Me encanta tu bronceado, te ves mas provocativo te juro que si no es porque tenemos que dejar el baño libre te devoraría ya… lo saboreara hasta hacerlo despertar de nuevo– Le dijo con tono pícaro.

- A mi me encantaría que lo hicieras, pero no quiero que otra persona en apuros nos insulte… reina siempre logras sorprenderme esto si que no me lo esperaba. – Hablaba mientras se alejaba y la ayudaba a ella a bajar se asearon un poco y colocaron las prendas que se habían quitado, Elisa solo se coloco el cinturón pues con la panti no podría hacer nada esta fue a dar a la papelera, mientras ambos reían al verla, siendo aun temprano ella podría pasar por el apartamento de Jules y colocarse una de los conjuntos que él le regalo.

El francés se colocaba la chaqueta cuando vio a Elisa peli negra y corto, logrando con esto que su piel se viese mas blanca y que sus labios se notasen con mas volumen, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse y besarla, después del beso ella se volvió hacia el espejo y busco en su bolso la polvera y algunos maquillajes, este dejo su rostro como si nada hubiese pasado, bueno menos su labios que aun estaban hinchados, Jules se paro detrás de ella y con los brazos cerro la cintura mientras la admiraba maquillarse y la joven le regalaba sonrisa, sabia que era Elisa porque él la reconocería aun con los ojos vendados, pero así con el cabello negro estaba irreconocible, deposito un beso en el cuello de esta quien dejo libre un suspiro, esto solo lo insto a seguir besándola, logrando que sus latidos aumentaran nuevamente y que su cuerpo se despertara.

- Jules ya… quédate tranquilo. – Le dijo sintiendo en la parte baja de su espalda como las palpitaciones de él lo hacían aumentar de tamaño. – Tenemos que irnos. – Dijo ahogada en un jadeo cuando él se amoldo a ella y sonreía pícaramente mientras se rozaba descaradamente, ella se hacia espacio moviendo su derrier solo logrando frotarse contra él. – Me vas a volver loca… deja… Jules deja. – Sintiendo como las manos de él se habrían espacio nuevamente entre la tela y rozaban enérgicamente los muslos, por lo que llevo sus manos y retiro las de Jules alejándose de él. – Tenemos que irnos, en tu departamento puedes hacer conmigo lo que te de la gana… quiero mas comodidad. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo con sensualidad.

- Esta bien… esta bien, pero solo porque me vas a dejar hacerte todo lo que yo quiera. – Le dijo encaminándose para tomar el bolso y la maleta.

- ¿Y cuando yo no te he dejado hacer todo lo que tu quieras? – Le pregunto sonriente.

- Nunca, siempre me has dado mas de lo que espero… - Dijo sonriente y tendiéndole la mano.

- No Jules… estás loco, sal tú primero y avisa, nos encontramos en tu departamento. – Acoto poniéndose los lentes.

- Amor si estas irreconocible… ven por favor… - Sin dejar de ofrecerle la mano. – Es más. – Acoto dejando la maleta a un lado y busco dentro de su bolso sus lentes de sol, se los coloco y se quito la chaqueta colgándola del bolso quedándose solo con la camisa negra, volvió a colocarse el bolso y tomar la maleta y la mano libre se la ofrecía una vez mas a Elisa, quien aun dudosa se acercó y se aferro a la de él quien la envolvió en un cálido apretón, ella giro la manilla y ambos salieron tomados de las manos un hombre se dirigía al baño y los vio saliendo juntos Jules le sonrió y este le correspondió el corazón de ambos latía demasiado rápido ante la grandeza de estar caminando tomados de la mano delante de todos, primera vez que podían profesar su amor delante de los de mas y era lo mas grande que hayan podido experimentar, sonrisas ancladas en sus rostros y lagrimas de felicidad nadaban al borde sus ojos, las cuales no se podían apreciar gracias a los lentes oscuros.

Elisa sentía que no podía con tanta felicidad, se sentía realmente segura caminar de la mano de Jules quien envolvía la de ella, en un contacto sumamente protector pero sobre todo este le llevaba el paso, no debía caminar lentamente para estar a la par de Frank a quien solo le envolvía el brazo en ese gesto tan frio, mientras Jules le brindaba tanta calidez, podía sentir como acariciaba con su pulgar su mano y se sentía realmente orgullosa porque la mayoría de las mujeres se volvían a verlos, se detuvieron donde estaban los taxis de la estación de trenes estacionados y pidieron uno, mientras él hombre guardaba el equipaje del joven, este llevo su brazo y cerro la cintura de ella adhiriéndola a su cuerpo para depositarle un beso lento en los labios, mientras ella frotaba tiernamente el centro de su espalda, se separaron un poco.

- Me haces tan feliz, te amo… - Susurro él contra lo labios de ella, seguidamente abrió la puerta del auto y subieron a este.

- No me lo creo Jules… dime que esto no es mentira… que no es un sueño, ni un espejismo… que estoy contigo en la calle, que estamos como cualquier pareja normal… no, no como cualquier pareja normal, que somos tu y yo quienes salimos de ese baño tomados de la mano… dímelo. - Le dijo cuando ya estaban dentro del vehículo y ambos pudieron quitarse los lentes, admirando sus ojos brillantes llevando sus manos al cuello de él.

- Estoy aquí contigo, a mi lado… y creo que el universo esta envidioso de esta felicidad que siento… me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo… es algo cursi, pero así me siento. – Le dijo con media sonrisa. – Y no quiero que esto termine…no todavía, aun quiero disfrutar de esta libertad que tenemos. – Tomó su bolso de mano y busco en este la corbata y se la entrego a ella mientras buscaba algo mas en este al encontrarlo trato de cubrirlo con su mano pero se le haría imposible, por lo que aprovecho cuando ella miraba el camino y rápidamente guardo el estuche de terciopelo negro en el saco, tuvo se mantenerlo sujeto ya que no cabía en el bolsillo, tratando de disimular lo mejor posible. – Colócamela por favor. – Le pidió entregándole la corbata Elisa se volvió a mirarlo, mientras buscaba algo mas, deteniéndose para que ella pudiese armar el nudo y esta lo miraba sin comprender la actitud del francés, al tener esta lista se dirigió al taxista. – Señor al John Hancock Center por favor.

- Jules. – La joven apenas susurro el nombre, él le dedico una sonrisa para acercarse y depositarle un beso en lo labios. - ¿Esto que significa? Pensé que íbamos a tu departamento. – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Aun es temprano, tenemos tiempo de sobra… quiero compartir contigo fuera de cuatro paredes. – Le susurro tomándola por la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos, ella se acerco a él y susurro a su oído para que el taxista no escuchara.

- Pero no llevo ropa interior. – Acoto algo avergonzada, él dejo libre una carcajada y la abrazo.

- Eso es lo de menos amor… pero no me lo recuerdes que no respondo. – Le dijo de igual manera que ella, depositándole un beso suave y lento en la mejilla, queriendo quedarse a vivir en esta, dejándose embriagar por el olor de ella y disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, la joven dejo libre un suspiro cerró los ojos y acaricio los cabellos del chico.

Marión tenia Joshua sentando en la piernas a horcajadas mientras él descansaba la espalda en el torso de su madre y la cabeza en el pecho, mientras ella con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos del niño en un movimiento de peinarlos hacia atrás, dejándole al descubierto la frente, repitiendo la acción incontablemente, mientras escuchaba a Joshua leer, quien mantenía el cuento "Juan sin miedo" de los hermanos Grimm en las manos, frente a ellos estaba Fabrizio lo bastante cerca que con solo estirar su mano podría tocarlo, Marión beso a su hijo en la cabeza y dejo libre una carcajada al escucharlo modular la voz de la esposa de Juan.

- ¡Mami! No te burles… se incorporo un poco dirigiéndose a Fabrizio. – Papi, mami no me deja leerte… no toma la lectura enserio... – Volvió medio cuerpo para mirar a su madre con el ceño fruncido. – Mami… - Pero ella lo cayo depositándole un beso en los labios.

- Ya mi vida… solo que me encanta como lo haces, no te molestes con mami, prometo escucharte o porque mejor no leemos entre los dos, yo puedo ser la esposa de Juan. – Le dijo acunándole el rostro entre las manos.

- Porque eres la esposa de papi… - Volviéndose nuevamente a Fabrizio. – Papi, mami se quiere casar con Juan así que despierta rápido… - Hablaba acusando a su mama con su padre.

- Joshua no conozco a ningún Juan… el del cuento es un personaje, no es real… - Ella miro a Fabrizio. – Amor no le hagas caso… sabes que te amo y que no te cambiaria por nada ni nadie… solo que este pequeño hijo tuyo es un celoso compulsivo. – Estirando la mano y aferrándose a la del chico, para después mirar nuevamente al niño. – Ahora si en el cuento yo hago la voz de la esposa de Juan y tu eres Juan, Joshua. – Le explico, el niño dejo libre una carcajada al entender.

- Esta bien mami… - Acoto y ambos empezaron a leer al pequeño le costaba muchas veces diferenciar los diálogos, pero con la ayuda de su madre llevaron a cabo una amena lectura, riendo al saber que Juan no le tenia miedo a nada, que había vencido brujas y ogros sin sentir el menor de los miedos, pero un día su esposo fue a despertarlo y sin querer le vacio la jarra de agua fría mientras dormía, descubriendo ahí su miedo al terminar no paraban de reír, mas que todo Joshua con la ilustración que le habían hecho a la escena.

Flammy estaba sentada sobre los muslos de su futuro esposo, mientras pasaba con cuidado y maestría la hojilla por la mandíbula de Manuelle, mientras se miraban y sonreían a minutos, a ella le gustaba atenderlo y era realmente cariñosa con él en la intimidad, algo que para el rubio era desconcertante, porque en presencia de los demás se mostraba imperturbable, aunque sin duda alguna ese enigma que se esconde en sus ojos negros fue el que lo enamoro, al terminar la joven dejo a un lado la hojilla y con un paño húmedo retiro la crema que había sobrado, para dejar en perfectas condiciones el afeitado.

- Quedo más hermoso aun teniente. – Expuso la joven tomando entre sus manos las mejillas del hombre, quien le decido media sonrisa para luego darle un beso de apenas contacto de labios.

- Gracias señorita. – Respondió a escasos centímetros de la boca de ella y mirándose a los ojos. – Debo admitir que usted tiene mucho que ver con eso. – Acercándose nuevamente y dándole un beso, el cual se intensifico tomando el tiempo necesario para disfrutarlo al máximo. Ella se alejo un poco agitada ante la falta de respiración y con sus pulgares acariciaba las mejillas del rubio.

- Teniente tenemos que ir a visitar a su hermana, es mejor que lo hagamos antes de que esto se salga de control. – Expuso sonriente, él asintió en silencio y le dio un nuevo beso de apenas contacto de labios, la joven bajo de las piernas del hombre y aliso su vestido, se encamino al espejo y recogió su cabello en una coleta, para tomar de la peinadora los lentes, los cuales se coloco al tiempo que se volvía nuevamente hacia Manuelle quien puso en marcha la silla, Flammy camino hasta la puerta del camarote y giro el pomo pero antes de salir le ofreció nuevamente los labios a su futuro esposo, quien le regalo un tierno beso, para mirarse a los ojos y después salir.

Después de cerrar la puerta ella tomo el control de la silla y guiaba al hombre por el pasillo, mientras pensaba que era un ser maravilloso, quien no la juzgo por el contrario la entendió a la perfección, cuando la noche anterior antes de regresar a su camarote, ella le había confesado la relación que mantuvo con su prometido muerto en guerra, pues él no le había preguntado en ningún momento acerca de su experiencia sexual y ella sabia que debía una explicación, aun cuando él no pregunto y menos presiono, se avergonzó un poco al confesarle que se había entregado antes de casarse, pues ella ahora fuese una mujer casada si a él no lo hubiesen enviado al frente, sufrió mucho su perdida pero ahora él era un bonito recuerdo del cual no se avergüenza, nunca pensó enamorarse de nuevo, pero cuando conoció al teniente y tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar con él se asusto pues le estaban pasando las mismas cosas que con Ryan, que todo se le hacia tan conocido, de dio cuenta que estaba queriendo de nuevo, Manuelle también le hizo saber lo de su prometida y no puedo evitar impresionarse y sentir el dolor de él pues había pasado por lo mismo, sabia lo de la muerte de la familia de Marión pues ella se lo había contado pero no detalladamente, no sabia lo de sus tres hermanos y una nena inocente de cinco años, tampoco lo de la enfermedad de su madre.

Sabia que eran jóvenes luchadores y trabajadores, buenas personas que el destino se había ensañado contra ellos para hacerlos sufrir y que aun seguían en pie luchando por seguir adelante, eso era verdaderamente de admirar, por lo que se armo de valor y le conto a su novio todo lo relacionado con su familia, como siempre el tuvo las palabras perfectas para hacerla entender y que cuando llegasen a América él le ayudaría a buscar su familia para afrontar ese miedo, la chica dudaba y no le dio una respuesta concreta mas Manuelle no la presiono y le dijo que cuando estuviese lista él estaría ahí y esta mas que dispuesto a pedirle su mano a los padres.

Llamaron a la puerta, esperando respuesta pero antes de que alguien los invitara a pasar Joshua abrió la puerta con su hermosa y maravillosa sonrisa.

- ¡Tío! – Dijo con energía lanzándose al rubio quien lo atajo en sus brazos.

- Campeón… - Despeinándolo en un gesto cariñoso, para luego levantar la mirada y observar a su hermana quien se ponía de pie, estaba sentada en el sillón junto a la cama de Fabrizio.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo Flammy.

- Buenas tardes señorita Hamilton. – Acoto Joshua sonriente. – ¿Le ha ganado a mi tío en el rompecabezas? – Pregunto desbordando inocencia y ternura. Manuelle y Flammy se miraron y tragaron en seco, la joven apenas si logro mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Eh… - Trataba de responder la morena pero las palabras no le salían y algo le decía que el carmín inundaba su rostro ante la vergüenza, pues su cuñada los miraba sonriente.

- Aun no lo terminamos Joshua. – Respondió el rubio por Flammy, el hombre también se sentía nervioso y apenas si miro a su hermana quien los miraba desconcertadas notando el cambio repentino en el semblante de los prometidos.

- Entonces mami y papi les ganan ellos si lo terminan y siempre empiezan otro, bueno así me dice papi, ese lo terminamos hace mucho Joshua… - Hablaba poniéndose de rodillas sobre los muslos de su tío y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del hombre.

- ¿Joshua como vas con matemáticas? – Le pregunto para cambiar el tema, al ver la cara tedio del niño continuo. – Desde que no subimos al barco no has estudiado Joshua… no solo es leer cuentos… seguro no sabes nada del continente al que nos dirigimos. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos el pequeño se rasco una mejilla y frunció el ceño en señal de que no tenia la mínima idea, pero después recordó algo de las conversaciones.

- Claro que se tío… vamos a América, New York… así dice el señor duque… también dicen Terry que mis abuelos están en Chicago… ves que si se. – Le dijo sonriente.

- Pero eso no es todo. – Acoto tomándolo por la cintura y sentándolo en sus muslos, mientras que Marión guiaba la silla dentro y Flammy observaba la escena tratando de recobrar el control de sus emociones.

La rubia detuvo a su hermano frente a la cama de Fabrizio y el teniente recorrió con su mirada al chico apreciándolo cada vez más delgado y era de esperarse después de mas de dos meses inconsciente, pero tiene todas sus esperanzas en que cuando lleguen a América su padre agilice todo lo referente a su pronta recuperación.

Marión y Flammy tomaron asiento en el muebles y ambas iniciaron una conversación acerca del estado de salud de Fabrizio entendiendo el muy poco, por lo que aprovecho el tiempo para compartir con el niño, puso en marcha la silla y se dirigió a una de las mesas donde reposaban unas hojas y lápices.

- Joshua vamos a continuar con tus clases de matemáticas. – Acoto el rubio y el niño lo miro a los ojos.

- Tío… pero si ya se contar… uno, dos, tres, cuatro…. – Hablaba el pequeño cuando Manuelle lo interrumpió.

- Las matemáticas no solo es contar Joshua, también están las sumas, restas, divisiones, multiplicaciones e infinidades de ecuaciones que forman parte de esta ciencia. – Le explicaba mientras el pequeño lo observaba desconcertado, deseando en ese momento que su tío pasara más tiempo con la señorita Hamilton. – Así que por hoy vamos a enseñarte a sumar y restar, es muy fácil ya veras.

- Tío es que tú siempre dices que todo es fácil… Joshua es fácil… es fácil y no lo es. – Acotaba el niño esperando que el rubio desistiera, Mientras que Flammy y Marión sonreían ante las palabras del pequeño, al cual le prestaron atención, la rubia sabia que su hermano muchas veces se extralimitaba en la educación de su hijo, pero no podía pedirle que no lo hiciese pues no tenían para pagar un tutor y sabe que Manuelle lo ha hecho mejor que cualquiera, por algo su hijo cuenta con tanta astucia e inteligencia y se ha llevado mas de un elogio por parte de las personas que lo conocen y quedan sorprendidos ante la elocuencia de su hijo, muchas veces le han dicho que debería iniciarlo en algún arte ya sea música o pintura, tal vez podría ser el niño un próximo Beethoven o un Claude Monet ya que tiene rapidez para captar y aprender todo lo que lo rodea, pero ella no quiere presionarlo si Joshua no le gusta ella no lo instara, tal vez por la experiencia que Fabrizio vivió.

- Pero es necesario que lo aprendas… y deja de llevarme la contraria… ya veras que será divertido. – Dijo Manuelle instándolo.

- Esta bien tío. – Dijo bajando la mirada. – Es que tú no haces nada divertido.

- Ya veras que si. – Expuso el rubio. – Así que empecemos con sumas y restas, porque ya sabes contar muy bien… así que. – Tomo la hoja de papel y empezó a dibujar. – Yo tengo tres manzanas que son estas. – Hablaba mientras le daba vida al dibujo. – Pero la señorita Hamilton me regala dos mas ¿Cuántas manzanas tengo ahora? – Le pregunto, Joshua lo miro a los ojos y miro el dibujo, repitiendo la acción mientras que Manuelle esperaba. – Puedes contarlas Joshua.

- Una, dos, tres… – El niño las contaba mientras colocaba el dedo índice en cada manzana. – Cuatro y cinco… tienes cinco manzanas tío. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Exactamente tengo cinco manzanas, pero si me da hambre y me como tres ¿Cuántas me quedan? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos topacio.

- Tío si tienes hambre te las comes todas. – Dijo soltando una carcajada. – Es que tres no son suficiente. – Hablaba sin dejar de reír, las jóvenes también reían ante las ocurrencias de Joshua.

- Tal vez tienes razón, si me las como todas ¿Cuantas me quedan? – Pregunto mientras sonreía.

- Nada… nada. – Acoto sin dejar de reír.

- Exactamente ves que no es difícil matemáticas… vamos con otro ejemplo. – El niño asintió enérgicamente mientras reía. – Pero esta vez será con peras… si Marión compra ocho peras y tú te comes una y le regalas una a tu padrino ¿Cuántas peras quedan en la cesta de la mesa? – El niño una vez mas empezó a contar dando con el resultado exacto, después de una hora y de varios ejemplos el niño tenía al menos idea de que se trataba, tanto que hasta se entusiasmo él mismo dibujando, casas, soles, arboles. Manuelle decidió que después de algunas clases más le enseñaría utilizando los números.

Los camareros pasaron para saber que almorzaría la joven, pues ya sabían que ella lo hacia en el salón que se anexaba a los camarotes, esta vez la chica pidió el almuerzo para sus acompañantes con los cuales después de media hora almorzó entre comentarios y anécdotas agradables las cuales se alargaron después de la comida, pero Manuelle sabia que su sobrino necesitaba tomar la siesta y que tal vez su hermana necesitaba descansar por lo que se despidió junto con su prometida, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos camarotes para descansar un poco.

Marión baño al niño y lo preparo para dormir, lo cual logro hacer después de media hora, la joven cerro los ojos para descansar al menos media hora junto a su hijo, pero su mirada recorrió el lugar y habían algunos juguetes regados, por lo que se puso de pie y lo coloco en su lugar, seguidamente busco la ropa que le había quitado al niño y la doblo acomodándola en la cesta, organizo algunos de los cuentos por orden alfabético, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, al ver que no tenia nada mas que hacer y que no dormiría, se dirigió al camarote de su esposo, vio que la enfermera estaba algo agotada por lo que le pidió fuese a descansar que ella se quedaría con él, la joven no quería hacerlo pero ante la insistencia de Marión decidió retirarse por lo menos dos horas.

Una vez sola Marión tomo el libro que ha estado leyendo y el cual esta por terminar para disponerse a leer aun cuando el señor Octavio le esta enseñando ingles y el comportarse como una dama, sabe que eso debe hacerlo delante de los demás, no a solas y menos con su esposo, por lo que toma su posición favorita para leer y es sentarse sobre sus piernas cruzadas, llevo una de sus manos y la poso sobre la de Fabrizio acariciándola con el pulgar mientras el libro reposaba sobre sus piernas y ella leía.

Estaba adentrada a la etapa de la venganza Edmond Dantès quien después de pasar todas las penurias en prisión pero también de conocer al hombre que le devolvió las ganas de vivir y le enseño a ser un hombre capaz en todos los aspectos, además de confesarle del tesoro que se encontraba en la isla de Montecristo, sufre la muerte de su maestro y mejor amigo, quien después de la muerte le facilita la huida intercambiando los cuerpo, el tesoro logro encontrarlo después de llegar a la isla con la ayuda de unos contrabandista a los cuales les miente sobre una caída para que lo dejasen solo en la isla y así disponer de la fortuna, regresa por fin a Marsella donde adopta varias personalidades para no ser descubierto, pero solo se encuentra con desesperación, pues las personas que antes habían traicionado ahora triunfan y sus amigos han sufrido a manos del destino y uno de ellos intento suicidarse, descubriendo una gran conspiración. Es ahí donde decide buscar Venganza y llega definitivamente como el "Conde de Montecristo".

La joven estaba absorta en la lectura, en manipulación de la bolsa para destruir la fortuna de Danglars, cuando escucha que alguien llama a la puerta, dejo libre un suspiro y miro a Fabrizio.

- Amor creo que nos han dejado en la parte más interesante. – Acomodo el cordón separador y lo ubico par señalar la hoja cerro el libro y lo coloco en la mesa de al lado, se puso de pie de un brinco y aliso el vestido, relajándose y adoptando el caminar de una dama, pues tal vez seria alguien de los familiares del Duque, ella misma sonrió ante la manera de tener que caminar pareciéndole esta muy lenta, se volvió medio cuerpo y miro a su esposo en la cama. – ¿Es ridículo verdad? – Para seguidamente abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la visita, pero retomo el control rápidamente y le dedico media sonrisa. – Hola. – Haciendo un ademan para que pasara.

- Hola Marión buenas tardes ¿Estas ocupada? – Pregunto Candy con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- No… no pasa por favor. – Le pidió la francesa y la americana asintió en silencio al tiempo que entraba, su mirada inminentemente se anclo en el chico en la cama, Marión cerro la puerta y se encamino detrás de ella estudiando el semblante de la joven, sabia que Fabrizio la perturbaba tanto como Terry a ella.

- Espero no haberte molestado, solo quería pasar a hacerte compañía un rato… sé que tal vez debí preguntarte primero. - Hablaba Candy tratando de desviar la mirada de Fabrizio.

- No te preocupes solo le estaba leyendo… sabes dicen los doctores que Fabri puede percibir lo que pasa a su alrededor, por eso siempre mantengo conversaciones con él, ya que es maravilloso para hacerlo podemos pasar horas y horas hablando, muchas veces de tonterías a las cuales le damos sentido. – Acoto con media sonrisa a la cual Candy correspondió de la misma manera.

- Eso suele pasar… - Respondió mientras Marión le ofrecía asiento lo cual hizo y la francesa igualmente se sentaba a su lado, sentía que debían iniciar un tema de conversación por lo que Candy pregunto. - ¿Qué leías? Claro si se pude saber.

- Claro… El Conde de Montecristo de Alexandre Dumas ¿Lo has leído? – Le pregunto tratando de obtener la atención de Candy ya que ella apenas si la miraba, sabia que ellos eran un imán del cual no se podía despegar la vista y no se sentía celosa, más bien identificada.

- No aun no lo he leído. – Acoto la chica mirando a Marión quien era verdaderamente joven y se le veía un hermoso aire de inocencia. - ¿De que trata? - Pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

- Es una historia maravillosa de aventura, me tiene demaciado atrapada… pero sobre todo trata los temas de justicia, la venganza, la piedad y el perdón… me gustaría decirte de que se trata pero si lo hago le quitaría la emoción y tal vez lo termine en dos días, te lo prestare apenas lo termine. – Hablaba la chica poniéndose de pie se encamino a la mesa y tomo el libro mostrándoselo a Candy. –Para que disfrutes de tan maravillosa lectura, además que esta basada en una historia real. – Regresando nuevamente al mueble tomo asiento al lado de Candy y le extendió el libro, la chica lo observo leyendo la portada, después de un minuto de silencio la americana pregunto.

- ¿Como lo conociste? – Con la mirada al libro esperando no haber sido entrometida y que la chica no se molestara, pero esta solo le mostro media sonrisa la cual reflejaba nostalgia, Marión interpreto inmediatamente la pregunta y respondió.

- Yo tenía apenas seis meses de haber ingresado como enfermera voluntaria en la guerra, lo hice con quince años recién cumplidos. – Al ver la expresión del rostro de Candy continúo. - Lo hice porque la paga era buena y mi mamá estaba enferma, no teníamos para comprar los medicamentos y lo que mi papá ganaba apenas nos alcanzaba para comer, mi hermanitos no tuvieron estudios sabes… yo a veces les enseñaba lo que yo sabia, gracias a Manuelle quien fue quien costeo mis estudios de enfermería fue gracias a él que también logre ingresar a la guerra… pero la historia seria muy larga si contara todo… - Dejo libre media sonrisa, percatándose de que había obtenido la atención de Candy a quien se le apreciaba conmovida con la historia de la familia de Marión que prosiguió. – Bueno iba a estar fija en el hospital de Doullens, pero las cosas empeoraron y necesitaban mas enfermeras en Arras, a los voluntarios siempre nos enviaban, me asuste muchísimo porque era mucho mas peligroso, le escribí a mi hermano para que no permitiera mi traslado, ya que él tenia una gran influencia, era realmente conocido pero a pesar de eso pudo hacer nada, solo fue a hacerme una visita fugaz al hospital ya que no podía abandonar el frente mas sin embargo lo hizo, para darme palabras de valor y aliento, fue ahí donde entendí que estaba fuera de sus manos la decisión y que inminentemente iría a Arras, me advirtió que tuviese cuidado con los soldados y que si caía en manos de los enemigos que el mismo me buscaría y los mataría a todos, pero sobre todo que me cuidara de los bombardeos… que le jurara el mantenerme con vida así lo hice y a pesar de que yo lloraba desconsoladamente él no derramo una lagrima mas sabia estaba realmente sufriendo y se culpaba. – Marión se limpio una lágrima y continuo mientras Candy la observaba con un nudo en la garganta. – Dos meses pasaron y yo me mantenía con vida en Arras había presenciado cosas horribles, los soldados que nos envían al hospital de Doullens iban prácticamente intactos a los que nos tocaba atender en las campañas de Arras, eran realmente doloroso y traumático ver tanto sufrimiento, pero me toco acostumbrarme, fue mi día libre después de trabajar 48 horas seguidas sin dormir al menos quince minutos, me había levantado entrada las diez de la mañana de un hermoso día e igualmente en mis días libres debía llevar puesto el uniforme por si nos tocaba cubrir a alguna compañera que se desplomara por el cansancio, salía de la campaña junto a una compañera a distraernos un poco y el sol brillaba a pesar de que una suave llovizna se precipitaba, íbamos hablando cuando mi mirada perdió su rumbo… - Dejo libre un suspiro. – Lo vi por primera vez era el pelotón que regresaba del frente y Fabri llego hasta un tanque de agua y lavaba su cara, era como una conexión, pues apenas había visto su espalda, pero cuando pase a su lado y él me miro y yo vi sus ojos no existió nada mas en mi mundo, solo el tintineo de su placa de identificación, en ese momento supe que era una mujer, anteriormente no había sentido nada, todos los hombres eran iguales a los cuales veía como mi hermano, pero Fabri marco la gran diferencia, me perdí. – Acoto sonriendo y Candy también lo hacia emocionada ante la historia. - Su teniente lo llamo y tuvo que correr hasta él mas mi miraba seguía anclada en él eso si, yo seguí mi camino, no podíamos por nada del mundo mirarlos, al igual que a ellos se les tenia prohibido hacerlo con nosotras, después de dos días lo vi nuevamente llevaron a un general americano que se sentía mal, escuche su voz y esta hizo mi cuerpo vibrar, además de su sonrisa, yo… yo lo ame desde el primer momento… su voz es maravillosa y su sonrisa ilumina mis días mas grises, ese encuentro solo duro un minuto yo me moría por verlo pero no me lo encontraba, salía cada vez que tenia un segundo disponible, mi sorpresa fue cuando llego con una bala en el muslo derecho. – Candy abrió los ojos un poco ante las palabras. – No era nada grave gracias a Dios yo lo atendí y con solo mirarlo me descontrolaba, al tocarlo me volví estúpida. – Dejo libre una carcajada y se llevo las manos para cubrirse el rostro ante la vergüenza.– No podía llevar a cabo un trabajo tan sencillo como sacar una bala y es que él tampoco me ayudaba, pues me hablaba y me miraba y yo que no tenia control sobre mis manos. – Candy sonreía.

- Eso es maravilloso. – Acoto Candy mirándola con los ojos brillantes y ella asintió en silencio.

- Quince días después supe lo que era besar. – Expuso sonrojándose completamente. – Me beso bajo la lluvia, un mes, estábamos por cumplir un mes de noviazgo y todo era hermoso… pasaba las tarde con él jugando, hablando, besándonos… nos casamos, bueno no… no casamos literalmente, solo que hicimos unas promesas a San Valentín… - Pudo escuchar como Candy dejo libre un suspiro. – él creo un ambiente perfecto a la orilla del lago, amo las flores de Loto porque me recuerdan esa etapa maravillosa de mi vida… me regalo una coronilla de flores que él mismo hizo y sellamos nuestro pacto, pero tres días después el me dio la noticia de que los trasladarían nuevamente al Valle del Rio Somme, cuando estaban ahí yo sabia que inminentemente era porque los enviarían a Verdún y me sentí morir… fue una de las peores noticias de mi vida… él se iba y yo sabia que era prácticamente una muerte segura eran muy pocos los que regresaban, pero Fabri… Richard cuando eso no tenía idea de que se llamaba Fabrizio… me dijo que no le pasaría nada que ya había estado en dos oportunidades en el frente que no tenia porque preocuparme… pero eso no era suficiente para mi… yo quería que él supiera que yo lo amaba quería ofrecerle todo mi amor y así fue… ahora el fruto de ese amor es un pequeño que ya conoces… un mes y dos semanas después me entere de que estaba embarazada el mundo se me vino abajo porque Richard no regresaba del Valle y mis padres me matarían, papá me hubiese matado de una paliza… mi hermano se entero, pues la jefa de enfermeras se lo hizo saber… Manuelle se molesto muchísimo, es que lo deje en mal. – acoto la chica bajando la mirada. – Quería buscarlo y matarlo pero no le di el nombre y nadie mas lo hizo, fue la ultima vez que vi a Manuelle sobre sus piernas ya después todo fue una pesadilla de la cual aun vivo las secuelas. – Acoto desviando la mirada a Fabrizio en la cama. – Todo fue realmente doloroso, yo creo que Dios me ha dado mucha fortaleza para sobrellevar las cosas que me han pasado, porque cuando logre salvar a Fabri y sacarlo del hospital, yo lo hice porque Manuelle ya me había…. – Ven acá acoto la joven poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a Candy quien la siguió acercándose a Fabrizio. – Que lo alemanes estaban ganando terreno, sacar a Fabrizio del hospital era realmente peligroso pues podía infectarse…. – Candy miraba como ella con mucho cuidado movía a su esposo. – Mira… - Candy parpadeo rápidamente y trago en seco las lagrimas, aun cuando algunas inundaban sus ojos, su corazón se detuvo para después correr de golpe y le pidió a Dios el que Terry no viese eso porque si lo hacia se pondría muy mal si le afecto el verlo así no sabe como le perturbaría el ver las cicatrices de las quemaduras en la espalda de Fabrizio. – Él cayó por un ataque de gas mostaza, el cual le consumió el setenta y cinco por ciento de la espalda, pero con los cuidados ahora solo mantiene cicatrices en el veinticinco por ciento, esto es solo lo que podemos apreciar el resto fue a su pulmones y vías respiratorias, además de que también le había afectado uno de los riñones, mi Fabri ha sido un milagro porque aun cuando no estaba sano soporto el viaje al que yo lo sometí por temor a que nos mataran en el hospital y así lo hubiesen hecho sino es porque. – La chica acomodaba con cuidado a Fabrizio sobre la cama. – Le hice caso a Manuelle… me fui a la casa de mis papás, pero… - Hablaba cuando Candy la interrumpió.

- Ellos no quisieron recibirte porque estabas embarazada. – Respondió tratando de adivinar.

- No… eso hubiese sido menos doloroso… - Marión se mordió el labio inferior para no derramar las lagrimas. – Solo encontré los escombros. – Su voz se quebró y Candy no pudo evitar abrazarla. –Mi familia quedo bajo estos… - Un sollozo se escapo de su garganta. – Mi hermanitos… ellos apenas tenían nueve, siete y cinco años.

- Lo siento… de verdad lo siento. – Hablaba Candy con la voz ronca, así se mantuvieron un rato hasta que Marión se calmo un poco y se alejó del abrazo.

- Disculpa… es que traer ese momento no es fácil para mi… no lo es… pero sé que ellos están con Dios y que ahora son unos hermosos ángeles que nos cuidan…. – Quiso cambiar el tema por lo que le pregunto. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas como conociste a Terruce? – Regresaron al mueble y tomaron asiento.

- Fue precisamente en este barco… yo iba camino a un Colegio en Londres… para convertirme en una dama… quiero confesarte algo. – Le dijo Candy sintiéndose identificada con la chica y conmovida ante su historia, Marión solo asintió en silencio. – Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo el dolor por el que has pasado Dios te dio la dicha de tener un padre y una madre, de tener familia… -La francesa no entendía a donde quería llegar Candy. – Yo no la tuve… en realidad soy huérfana, no conocí a mis padres ellos me dejaron cerca de un orfelinato – Marión abrió los ojos al saber eso, jamás pensó que esa joven elegante frente a sus ojos fuese de origen humilde. – Y debo confesar que era realmente tremenda, pero era porque no quería ser adoptada, yo me sentía bien en ese lugar con mis dos madres, pero después de un tiempo conocía a alguien de quien me ilusione y decidí que quería ser adoptada porque creía que era de la misma familia y quise estar cerca de él, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, porque no era esa casa a la que yo pensaba ir, ahí habían dos niños los cuales eran muy malcriados y yo no les caiga muy bien que se diga, me humillaban.

- Yo no me hubiese dejado. – Acoto Marión. - Me hubiese regresado al orfelinato… si ahí me daban amor y cariño.

- Yo estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero conocí a sus primos ellos eran tres, dos de ellos eran hermanos, sabes uno de ellos también murió en la guerra, se fue como voluntario, tal vez lo conociste, era de apellido Cornwell. – Acoto ella llenándose de nostalgia al recordad a Stear.

- No… no me suena el apellido, pero tal vez Fabrizio si, él conoció a muchos soldados, entre ellos americanos, pues él sabe varios idiomas e interactúa con facilidad. – Expuso la rubia.

- Espero… era un gran chico, ingenioso, chistoso, amable… también su hermano, Archie pero él es todo lo contrario en elegante, distinguido… y Anthony, el parecía un ángel realmente hermoso, dulce, tierno pero también era valeroso y fuerte… mi primer amor por el que yo decidí ser adoptada, solo que me fui con la familia equivocada, logre hacer una gran amistad con ellos y le pidieron a su tío abuelo que me adoptara a causa de un inconveniente por el cual me enviarían a México… pero ellos no lo permitieron, termine siendo parte de la familia Andley y mi vida era maravillosa al lado de mi primos y de Anthony de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada y para mi dicha el también de mi, pero un día paso algo realmente terrible. – Los ojos de Candy brillaron ante las lágrimas. – Cayó de un caballo…. Después de su muerte regrese al hogar, pero el tío abuelo mando a buscarme y me envió a Londres, camino al San Pablo en este barco lo conocí, Terry estaba en la cubierta mirando al mar en medio de la neblina de la noche, me pareció que estaba triste y me acerque para confortarlo pero él solo se volvió y se burlo de mi pecas… lo mismo que hizo Joshua, apenas me vio. – Marion dejo libre media carcajada y ella la acompaño.

- Lo siento es que Joshua a veces pasa de indiscreto. – Acoto entre risas.

- No te preocupes, me encanta su forma de ser tan espontanea… - Acoto y prosiguió con la historia. – Yo solo le dije que estaba orgullosa de ellas cuando en realidad estaba molesta por ser tan osado, en ese momento llego mi tutor, el encargado de llevarme al colegio y él desapareció, después lo vi al otro día cuando desembarcamos y reboso el coche con su auto tocando corneta y asustando a los caballos, la verdad es que era un mala conducta, un rebelde… mi sorpresa fue enterarme que también estudiaba en el mismo colegio, primero nos peleábamos por todo después iniciamos una hermosa amistad y sin darnos cuentas nos enamoramos, cuando me beso por primera vez fue en una vacaciones en Escocia debo confesarte que me encanto, me gusto tanto que me desoriento y solo le di una bofetada. – Marión soltó una carcajada y ella le acompaño. – Después por muchos inconvenientes y terminamos separados, pues ahí también estudiaba la chica de la familia por la que fui adoptada primero y su recelo para conmigo se intensifico cuando yo fui adoptada por lo Andley y Anthony me prestaba atención pues ella también gustaba de él, estando en el San Pablo se empeño por Terry, pero creo que solo por hacerme la vida imposible… o porque sabia que era hijo de un Duque y no hay nada mejor para las chicas de la alta sociedad que emparentar con la realeza…. Cosas sin sentido, cuando realmente lo que importa son los sentimientos, pero ellas son educadas de esa manera siendo tan superficiales… en fin ella nos tendió una trampa y Terry y yo nos separamos él se fue a América para evitar que yo fuese expulsada, solo que él no contaba conque lo seguiría…. – Candy le relato a Marión todo lo sucedido desde su casi encuentro en el hogar de Pony, pasando por sus clases de enfermería y los inicios de Terry en el teatro, su noviazgo por cartas, el fatídico accidente de Susana y la muerte con la que ella también sintió morirse, de su rencuentro en Venecia ahí ella se omitió muchas cosas y no lo hizo largo porque ahí era Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Marión escucho atentamente la historia de Candy y cuando esta término le dijo.

- Candy sé que no tengo tanta confianza y discúlpame que te lo diga, pero fuiste muy tonta, realmente tonta, yo no renunciaría a Fabrizio por nada del mundo… por nada, y menos sabiendo que él me ama porque le haría daño a lo que mas amo por complacer a los demás y yo no soportaría hacerle daño a lo que realmente amo, toleraría ver sufrir a alguien y puede que sea algo egoísta, pero ver sufrir a Fabrizio que es quien amo, sencillamente no lo soportaría, no podría tomar una decisión que lo lastime, buscaría otros medios de ayudar a esa persona, pero renunciar al hombre que amo no lo haría jamás… - Candy la miraba a los ojos y sabia que Marión tenia razón. – Si hay algo por lo que lucharía con uñas y dientes seria por el amor de él no se lo dejaría a nadie mas obligándolo a él a que ame a quien no puede… porque cuando amas sabes que no es fácil mandar sobre uno y tu estabas obligando a Terruce a que ese amor que te tenia se lo diera a alguien mas cuando era imposible y creo que para él debió ser desesperante… disculpa si te hago sentir culpable y tal vez ya no tenga ningún sentido que te lo diga, pero es lo que pienso… creo que Dios o el destino te ha dado muchas oportunidades, así que espero ahora que lo tienes solo pienses en vivir el resto de tu vida con él a tu lado, por lo que me dices las personalidades de Fabrizio y Terruce son distintas, pero también tienen cosas en común aparte del parecido físico, no tienes idea de los hermoso que es formar una familia… de tener un hijo de ese hombre que amas, de verlo con él en brazos… el sentimiento que te invade quiere hacerte explotar el corazón de felicidad, te sientes el ser mas orgulloso del mundo porque puedes ver en sus ojos esa felicidad y saber que tu eres la causante de ellos, que estas haciendo realmente feliz al hombre que amas, que le has dado el mayor de los tesoros… cuando tuve a Joshua… él fue sietemesino, Fabri no vio mi embarazo, pero unas noches antes del parto el despertó y apenas yo le lleve la manos para que tocara mi vientre mi niño se movió era como esa conexión que existe entre ellos, como si se reconociesen, cuando se lo llevo para que lo conociese apenas si podía sostenerlo con mi ayuda, no podía hablar pero apenas con un silbido me dijo "Joshua" y sus ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados por tanto tiempo, mucho mas del tiempo que lleva ahora se llenaron de lagrimas yo no tengo palabras para describir la avalancha de sentimientos que me arrasaron en ese momento… así que nunca… nunca antepongas tu felicidad por la de los demás y menos obligues a que alguien te deje de querer cuando tu aun así no lo quieres, porque aunque no lo creas lo mantendrás amarrado a ese sentimiento y solo lograras que los dos sufran. – Candy escucho atenta cada una de las palabras de Marión y la abrazo una vez mas dándole las gracias por el consejo que le dio una joven menor que ella pero que al parecer tenia mas experiencia de vida y por compartir con ella su hermosa historia de amor junto a Fabrizio, después de media hora mas de conversación Candy se despidió cuando llego el doctor a hacer la rutina medica.

* * *

_**Amor, dame la mano,**_

_**no te conozco, amor, no importa, dame**_

_**la mano, amor, no la conozco, nunca**_

_**importa demasiado conocerse.**_

_**Abre los ojos, no, no puedo, abre**_

_**la boca, ¿dónde está tu risa, dónde**_

_**se duerme tu palabra? Amor, no tengo**_

_**más risa, más palabra: Amor.**_

_**Te doy a cambio lo que esperas.**_

_**¿Tú lo sabes, tú sabes lo que espero?**_

_**Amor, ¿tú tienes lo que espero?**_

_**Es amor, amor y el mundo**_

_**como está, como es, con estas vías**_

_**abiertas con las cosas**_

_**que con amor se hacen, con la gracia**_

_**de hacer las cosas con amor, con tiempo**_

_**para formarlas con amor, con fuerzas,**_

_**aguas de amor para apagar el miedo.**_

_**La cita... Alfonso Canales.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	163. capitulo 49 parte 3

**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo el que sigue, ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero es que andamos en plena Guerra Florida y apenas si me da tiempo salir del campo de batalla, sin mas aquí les dejo la tercera parte. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por todos los comentarios, sepan que todos los leo y los disfruto un montón, Gracias infinitas: Venecia, Gloria, Amiga, Diana, Nikki (¿Eres la misma que anda por el foro rosa verdad?), Princess, Galaxy, Angelnr… Disculpen si se me pasa alguna, igual quiero darle las gracias a todas, Feliz día. **

* * *

**Capitulo 49**

**Parte 3**

El auto se detuvo frente al imponente edificio de cristales negros, pero antes de bajar Jules le dio la dirección de su departamento al taxista y le pidió que llevase el equipaje a este y se lo entregase al portero, pagándole ambas carreras además de una propina, el joven una vez mas tomaba la mano de Elisa y la guiaba, entraron y tomaron el ascensor, aprovecharon que estaban solos y él la beso, pero solo poco tiempo ya que las puertas se abrían una vez mas y entraban dos mujeres, las cuales no pudieron evitar posar la mirada en el francés y con disimulo se percataron del agarre de él con la pelinegra, quien sonreía.

Por fin llegaron y el "The Signature Room on the 95th Floor Restaurant" les daba la bienvenida, el maître los ubico en una de las mesas exclusivas del salón las cuales estaban mas cerca de los cristales que le ofrecían una de las vistas mas hermosas de Chicago incluyendo el lago, lo que poco le gusto a Jules fue la mesa en medio de los dos, pero no podía hacer nada.

A Elisa el corazón no le cabía en el pecho y se sentía realmente estúpida ante las ganas de llorar que la invadían, no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos de Jules quien le sonreía y para su tranquilidad él también temblaba pues le tomaba la mano por encima de la mesa y se la acariciaba.

La joven recorrió con la vista el restaurant y había pocas personas seguro por ser apenas las once de la mañana, le tranquilizo en demasía el no encontrarse con rostros conocidos.

- Todo es tan distinto… es primera vez que vengo a este lugar y no mentían cuando decían que es maravilloso. – Acoto Jules para coartar el silencio que se había instalado debido a la dicha que sentían. - No tenia a nadie especial para venir a conocerlo, pues la única persona… debes conocerla una joven pelirroja que me robo la cordura… con esa es la única que deseaba venir, pero en vista de que no puede me conformo contigo… - Le dijo sonriendo. – También me han dicho que la mejor vista de este edificio es desde el baño femenino… - Ante la mirada de ella continuo. – Me lo dijo un hombre ¿siempre me pregunto que haría Kellan en el baño de mujeres? – El tono pícaro y cómplice del chico hizo que ella sonriera. - Pero bueno… ahora yo si quiero darme una escapada al baño de mujeres y hacerte el amor con Chicago a los pies. – Le informo con voz sensual.

- Jules estas loco… no aquí es peligroso nos pueden descubrir. – Le dijo en un susurro mirando como él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

- Bueno eso lo veremos en unos minutos, solo es cuestión de ver la cantidad de gente que entra al lugar. – Le hizo saber con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Bueno si esas mujeres no dejan de mirarte. – Moviendo los ojos disimuladamente a la izquierda. – Creo que te tomare la palabra y no será en el baño, lo hare aquí mismo, para que dejen de ser tan resbalosas. – Le dijo y él apretó sus manos entrelazadas ante los celos de ella y paso la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlo.

- Entonces espero que me incineren con la mirada, pero mi vida siento decirte que debes aprender a lidiar con eso… así como yo intento hacerlo con los hombres que sin el mínimo disimulo te miran… las mujeres al menos son un poco mas discretas cuando ven a uno acompañado, pero cuando ando solo… ¿Te soy sincero? – Le pregunto sonriendo y ella asintió en silencio. – A veces me intimidan, me hacen sentir como un bicho bajo ojo de científico… - Acoto frunciendo el ceño. - Seguro porque creen que estoy libre… creen que porque voy solo por las calles no tengo a nadie, lo que no saben es que soy el prisionero de una pelirroja con unos ojos que me torturan, esos que me mantienen encarcelado, mi condena son sus besos que me hacen delirar, sus pechos me matan lentamente y me roba la vida de a poco soy consiente de ello mas no pongo resistencia y a nadie le digo quien es la mujer que me tiene cautivo y me encanta estar encarcelado, porque es por amor y quiero seguir prisionero de esos ojos y esa sonrisa. – Le dijo en susurros profundos y se llevo la mano de ella a los labios depositándole besos lentos en la palma de la mano, haciéndola estremecer. En eso el mesonero llego a ofrecer la carta pidieron el almuerzo el cual degustaron entre comentarios y risas ante las anécdotas que el joven vivió en Colombia, antes de retirarse después de un poco mas de una hora en este, Jules pidió permiso para ir al baño, mientras Elisa estaba sola perdía su mirada en la ciudad y sonreía ante la felicidad que la embargaba, vio una preciosa y gran piedra verde bajar frente a sus ojos esta llamo su atención logrando que sus ojos brillaran ante la gema, la respiración inmediatamente se le descontrolo mientras seguía con la mirada el collar con diamantes y esmeraldas vio como este se posaba en su pecho el cual subía y bajaba desesperado ante los latidos desbocados, apreciando las demás esmeraldas que no por ser un poco mas pequeñas dejaban de cautivar.

- Jules… - Susurro tomándola y admirándola, sintiendo el peso de esta, mientras sus manos temblaban.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto en un susurro en el oído mientras la abrochaba para seguidamente depositarle un beso en el cuello. Algunos curiosos posaban la mirada en la pareja y algunas mujeres con la envidia en cada poro al ver la asombrosa joya que el hombre le regalaba a la peli negra.

- Jules esto es maravilloso, es una verdadera joya – Dijo impresionada mirando la gran esmeralda que reposaba en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente y la respiración agitada que aumentaba a cada segundo. – Esto es una obra de arte… es realmente hermosa. – Susurro. – Gracias amor. – levanto la cara para verlo le tomo el brazo él se doblo un poco y le deposito un beso en los labios, ella tuvo que elevar la cabeza aun mas para poder corresponderle. – Es la esmeralda más hermosa que he visto… los mas impresionantes diamantes… te amo – Susurro contra los labios de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

Decidieron marcharse aun cuando él le pidió observar la vista desde el baño femenino, no pudieron hacerlo porque eran pasadas las doce del medio día y al parecer todos dispusieron almorzar en ese restaurant, prometieron dejarlo para otra oportunidad, bajaron y se dirigieron al apartamento de él donde ella le dijo como se había enterado de su regreso y la hora en la cual llegaría, que solo tenia pensado darle la bienvenida pues nada de eso estaba en su planes porque pensó que tenia que ir a trabajar, pero lo que ella no sabia era que Frank le había dado el día libre, pues sabría que llegaría agotado. Elisa camino hasta la cocina por un poco de agua y él la siguió al tiempo que se deshacía de la corbata, saco y desabotonándose la camisa dejándola abierta por completo, tomo un poco de agua que ella le ofrecía del mismo vaso, después lo deposito en la mesa, acercándose a ella y dejándola prisionera entre las barreras que crearon sus maravillosos y fuertes brazos, Elisa clavo su mirada en el pecho masculino sintiendo el calor que se desprendía de este ante la cercanía, seguidamente sintió como tomo entre sus dedos la barbilla y le insto a que elevara la mirada, mientras sus latidos se desbocaban una vez mas ante el arte de seducir de su hombre, se miraron a los ojos en silencio, para después fundirse en besos pasionalmente lentos, cuando necesitaron recobrar oxigeno él hablo.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a darme un baño? – Pregunto contra los labios de ella en un ronco susurro, Elisa llevo sus manos al pecho y lo acaricio mientras asentía en silencio, perdiéndose en ese bosque nocturno que representaban los ojos del chico.

- Puedes adelantarte, llevare algunas cosas. – Le hizo saber, acercándose y dándole un beso en el pecho, él beso la frente de ella y le mostro una maravillosa sonrisa.

- No tardes. – Le hizo saber encaminándose a la habitación, Elisa al verlo salir y perderlo de vista, tomo impulso y se sentó en la mesa cruzando las piernas y apoyándose con la palma de las manos en esta mientras sonreía.

Jules entro a la habitación quitándose los zapatos con la ayuda de sus pies mientras que sus manos lo liberaban de la correa, tenia que admitirlo era bastante desordenado a la hora de desvestirse dejaba prendas por todas partes, se encaminaba al baño solo con el pantalón de vestir cuando su mirada fue captada por las sabanas revueltas en la cama y frunció el ceño pues la señora de limpieza tenia que haberla organizado, se acercó un poco y se percato del papel sobre esta, lo tomo y sus ojos recorrieron cada línea escrita en este, reconociendo esa caligrafía inmediatamente y ante lo que esta plasmado, su deseo nace reventando sin mas y un vértigo de fuego se apodera de su ser, su boca inmediatamente se seca y muere por los besos de la autora de la nota entre sus manos y esta solo reclama sus labios, para tener el contacto mas directo y lo quiere en el menor tiempo posible, el corazón emprende su carrera frenética y su pecho se desvive por sentir el calor de su amante, su vientre vibra visiblemente y por dentro corrientes eléctricas lo recorren sin piedad, sus manos tiemblan inquietas, reclamándole el mas mínimo roce de la piel calidad y suave de Elisa y no desea esperar mas, mientras su mente se ve inundada por como se encontraba ella dándose placer sobre su cama y entre sus sabanas, imaginado su manera de mirar, su sexo se vuelve loco y se eleva presuroso orgulloso y desafiante desenado que ella lo tome entre sus manos, por lo que no pierde mas el tiempo, lanza la nota y sale con paso presuroso a la cocina, encontrándosela con una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sensual sentada en la mesa.

Elisa al ver el semblante de Jules supo inmediatamente que había leído la nota y esta había tenido el efecto esperado, su mirada ardiente lo gritaba, la desesperación en su pecho, además de su gloriosa erección que se apreciaba fácilmente en su pantalón, no podía evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, esto hacia cuando él sin pedir permiso, como el mas despiadado de los delincuentes la tomo en sus brazos sin el mínimo esfuerzo, colocándosela sobre uno de sus poderosos hombros, como el hombre mas primitivo, como el cavernícola que a ella la desarmaba, mientras sonreía acariciaba la espalda de Jules la cual estaba realmente caliente además de perlada por el sudor, tanto como a ella le gustaba y podía sentir una de las manos de él apoderarse de uno de sus glúteos con masajes posesivos y ella ante la posición sentía la sangre concentrase en su cabeza, además de sus cabellos suspendidos en el aire y él la encaminaba a la habitación.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto inocentemente con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa. – Respondió con la voz apenas reconocible y su mano viajo rápidamente debajo del vestido de la joven y acaricio con sus dedos los pliegues que empezaban a humedecerse, arrancándole un jadeo que se desgarro de la garganta de la pelirroja quien apretó los dientes fuertemente, para contener otro, mientras el dedo medio del joven resbala sin penetrar ya que estos estaban oprimidos ante la posición de mantenerla sobre su hombro, haciéndola a ella gemir hasta el punto de querer llorar.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación la dejo caer en la cama verticalmente para seguidamente dejarla frente a él como Dios la trajo al mundo, admirándola una vez mas, adorando ese cuerpo maravilloso, esa piel de seda, mientras la mirada de ella brillaba clavada en el pecho abdomen y sobre todo en su rey coronado orgullosamente erguido que se podía apreciar fácilmente aun tras la tela del pantalón, Jules se arrodillo en el suelo tomando las piernas de Elisa y jalándola para que su cuerpo descansara una vez mas sobre la cama, las abrió dejándose caer sentado sobre sus talones, Jules con su labio inferior apretado entre sus dientes ante el deseo y excitación empezó a acariciar las piernas de la joven que se aferraba a las sabanas y reía ahogadamente, para elevar un poco el torso y mirarlo a los ojos viendo en las pupilas como dos llamas los representaban, se deshizo de los zapatos de ella.

- Jules… Jules. – Susurraba apenas tratando de elevarse un poco pero él llevo una de sus manos al abdomen y la obligo a recostarse, mientras tomaba uno de los pies de la chica y se lo llevaba la boca, empezó a succionar los dedos y en ocasiones a morderlos suavemente, con la punta de su lengua recorrió la planta del pie en toda su extensión, Elisa solo dejaba libre risas que se confundían con gemidos y quería liberar el pie pero Jules no lo permitía se aferraba al pie al tiempo que sus dientes se aferraban al talón de la joven, para seguidamente acariciarlo con su lengua. – Por favor… por favor. – Balbuceaba la joven tratando de respirar.

- Un mes y dos días… demasiado tiempo Elisa… ahora no me voy a detener… - Succionando el talón. – No sabes cuanto desespere por tenerte, no tienes idea de lo que te desee en esa cama, de cuanto quería disfrutar de tu sexo… - Iniciando un camino húmedo y tibio en ascenso pasando por la pantorrilla y seguidamente al interior del muslo de ella. – No quedara un solo poro que se escape de mi lengua. – Acotaba mirándola mientras que a su lengua la acompañaban las manos de él. – Y si vas a llorar de placer, hazlo… grita, pero no me detendré y menos me voy apresurar aun cuando me estoy reventando, no lo voy a hacer… te lo dije… dije que te preparas. – Rozando el centro de Elisa con la yema de sus dedos, dándole una antesala a su lengua y labios que ya estaban demasiado cerca pues ella podía sentir el tibio aliento estrellarse contra su flor cuando él susurraba.

- Estas hirviendo en mi sangre… Jules… no me hagas esto… desgraciado… - Susurraba aferrándose a las sabanas desarmándose por el deseo de querer sentirlo aun mas, un jadeo la ahogo al sentir una poderosa succión en su centro, una que amenazo con sacarle el alma y un grito se escapo ante la segunda, seguidamente sintió la lengua de él serpenteando con una rapidez inimaginable, la cual reducía y una vez mas la enloquecía con la vibración del musculo, Jules se ayudo con los dedos abriéndose el espacio necesario para penetrar y conquistar con la lengua esa cueva realmente húmeda y tibia.

Elisa podía sentir a Jules en su interior y lo necesitaba demasiado, por lo que llevo sus manos a la cabeza del francés y lo inmovilizo rozándose contra él mientras que el látigo ardiente azotaba dentro, era lo mejor de que él la poseyera de un largo perfecto, sintió como él quería liberarse pero ella no lo dejaba, pues era primordial que acabara, desesperaba por alcanzar la cima, por llegar al cielo, por lo que no dejaría que su lengua la abandonase, era ella quien lo mantenía inmóvil, mientras su pelvis danzaba desesperadamente en medio de jadeos, Jules llevo sus manos a las muñecas de Elisa para quitarlas de su cabeza ya que no lo dejaba respirar, pero ella se aferraba a esta, sintiendo el desespero de ella, pero debía liberarse, hizo la fuerza necesaria hasta que se libero.

- Si me asfixias quedaras peor. – Dijo con la voz ahogada y media sonrisa, ella solo jadeaba ante el deseo que la estaba incinerando.

- Si no te apuras, juro que te matare. – Le advirtió ahogada y él dejo libre media carcajada al tiempo que llevaba sus dedos para estimularla y una vez más se ahogaba entre los muslos de ella, pero ahora bordeando en círculos el botón que se erguía poderoso entre sus pliegues mientras sus dedos resbalan en el interior. – Así… así… oh Jules, tienes una absolución… ya no… no te matare. - Jadeaba queriendo desintegrar las sabanas. – Te voy a mandar a Colombia mas seguido. – Hablaba con los ojos en blanco ante el orgasmo que se anunciaba, levanto sus caderas para sentir mas profundo los dedos que le daban el máximo placer y un grito se escapo de su garganta, al tiempo que se cubría en sudor, su cuerpo se tenso maravillosamente para después dejarse caer en la cama, moviéndose lentamente de manera circular, sintiendo aun dentro los dedos de su amante que seguían complaciéndola.

Jules después de llevarla al cielo llevo sus manos al pantalón y lo abrió bajándolo dejando expuesta su masculinidad más que dilatada y erguida, mas su mirada se perdía en su amante recobrando el sentido, él agitaba su arma preparándola para satisfacerse como tanto deseaba, Elisa lo recorría con la mirada pasando la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos ante la sed que la calcinaba, Jules se metió a la cama y se coloco en medio de las piernas de ella dejándose caer sentado sobre los talones, se acercó y con su mano guiaba su espada rozándola contra los pliegues satisfechos sintiéndolos palpitar por lo que manejo con maestría su sexo y golpeaba suavemente contra los pétalos inflamados y de un carmín mas intenso, para a segundos rozarla, él mismo liberaba roncos jadeos ante la sensación, introducía solo su parte inicial y se retiraba despertando una vez mas las ganas en ella pues le daba a probar y luego hacia desearlo, ya no podía esperar por lo que tomo las piernas de la joven elevándolas y las cerro rápidamente girando solo la parte inferior de ella dejando la joya ante la posición presionada, para sentir mejor las sensaciones al momento de entrar en ella, compartiendo una mirada se hundió lentamente, emprendiendo la danza de sus caderas que enloquecerían a cualquier mujer, dejándola sin sentido ni orientación, rápidas y sincronizadas, lentas y precisas acercándose mas a ella, quien gimió apenas recobrando las fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Déjame quitarte la sed. – Susurro pasando la lengua por su propios labios, los cuales estaban mas provocativos que nunca a causa de la excitación, tomo con su boca la de ella, mientras se movía lenta y profundamente saboreando cada rincón de la boca femenina, mordiendo y succionando, enlenzando sus lenguas en las mas intima y erótica entrega, mirándose a los ojos a segundos, para después de unos segundos elevar el torso y desbocarse, ante el desespero por sentirla completa y plena jugo con las piernas de ella abriéndolas y cerrándolas según le dictaban las ganas y el deseo de saciarse, Ella solo se dejaba guiar, pues él le brindaba el placer pleno, ya después ella tomaría el control, perdieron el rumbo y la razón solo satisfaciéndose uno al otro, recorriendo la cama, batallando en esta, dejando la conciencia fuera, solo siendo dependiente de cuerpo y sentimiento, entregándose por completo en ese momento y amarse en las formas que el cuerpo le permitiese, algunas demasiado animales, pero realmente satisfactorias a la hora de alcanzar el punto máximo del placer, cuando todo había terminado, cuando regresaron a la realidad y trataban de recobrar la respiración, ella estaba encima de él, cabalgándolo enérgicamente, sin saber en que punto llegaron a esa posición, él se derramo y ella a los segundo lo alcanzo, dejándose caer exhausta sobre su pecho, ambos con sonrisas sumamente cansadas ella acariciando el pecho, cuello y brazos de él, mientras que Jules viajaba con la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de Elisa, llegando a los glúteos y apoderándose de estos para regresar nuevamente a la espalda y entrelazar sus dedos en esas hebras rojizas que lo enloquecen, sintiendo esa capacidad de ambos en dar y recibir, la ternura, la dureza, entregarse y acoger, el deseo de dominarse el uno al otro y ser dominado, tenerse tanta confianza, libertad, pero también ser posesivo, mostrarse la grandeza y la pequeñez, ser ellos totalmente y ser mucho mas allá de la piel desnuda.

Elisa sentía las caricias de Jules desarmarla y brindarle una paz inigualable, nunca se cansaba de recorrer con la yema de sus dedos su espalda o masajear su cuero cabelludo, apoderarse de su cabellos, mientras se mantenían en silencio, su cabeza descansaba sobre él pecho tibio de él, escuchando los latidos enloquecidos de él y como estos poco a poco retomaban su ritmo normal, mientras ella acariciaba los costados del francés.

- Alguna vez te he dicho cual es mi sonido favorito. – Hablo ella en un susurro, bordeando con su dedo índice y medio una de las tetillas del joven quien dejo libre un suspiro.

- No… hasta ahora no. – Respondió cerrando con sus brazos la espalda de ella en un gesto protector y tierno, para después depositarle un beso en los cabellos.

- El de tu corazón… me encanta escucharlo desbocado después de que me haces el amor y como este regresa a su estado normal a causa de mi caricias. – Acoto sin levantar la mirada, sintiendo como estas simples palabras causaron efecto en él pues lo sintió latir dentro de ella, por lo que dejo libre media sonrisa.

- Mi sonido favorito es cuando jadeas. – Susurro sin reparos, Elisa levanto la cabeza y apoyo la barbilla en el pecho del chico mirándolo a los ojos manteniéndose en silencio mientras él la miraba sonriente. – Es enserio. – Acoto rozando el centro de la espalda de ella con sus manos.

- Ahh… ahhh… aaahhh – La chica empezó a jadear sensualmente mientras se movía con sincronía, los ojos de él se posaron en los labios de la pelirroja y acomodo su cabeza, para devorarle la boca a besos, sintiendo las ganas nuevamente hervir en ellos, la joven perdió el rumbo entre besos, sintiendo como él se elevaba y la atravesaba para seguir arrancándole el sonido preferido del francés y ella se lo regalaba fácilmente mientras él le nublaba el mundo con sus arrebatos no supo como Jules tuvo la facilidad para ponerse de pie y llevarla consigo al baño.

Se bañaron juntos e hicieron el amor una vez más bajo la ducha mientras se regalaban palabras de amor, deseo y lujuria Elisa una vez más de aferraba con sus piernas a la cintura del chico quien no deseaba soltarla, solo desgastar su alma con ella, de verla desnuda logrando con esto la calidez del idilio, cautivándolo de amor cuando se desliza por su piel despertando su pasión y él solo muere por elevarse juntos al infinito.

Ella bajo con la ayuda de él y en medio de besos que recorrieron pecho, torso y vientre se puso de rodillas y esta vez no perdió la oportunidad de devorarlo a su gusto, de saborearlo hasta hacerlo gritar de pasión y por primera vez beberlo, aun cuando él quiso alejarla ella no lo permitió, después de esto salieron hacia la cocina ella con una toalla envuelta en sus cabellos y otra cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras que él solo llevaba una en las caderas, Jules busco los mangos que había traído y los corto en trozos pequeños, regresaron a la sala donde tomaron asiento en el mueble, ella en la piernas de él, quien tomo un trozo de la fruta tropical y la llevo a la boca de la chica mientras su mirada seguía el movimiento de su mano y como ella atrapaba sensualmente con su boca, mucho mas allá, arropándole con sus labios los dedos masculinos, para retirarse de a poco con una succión a estos que lograban que en la nuca de Jules una hoguera cobrara vida, por lo que ella aun masticaba cuando él se acerco y la beso, probando la fruta en la boca de su amante y tenia toda la razón cuando se dijo que en su boca tendría mejor sabor, después de terminar de alimentarse y recobrar fuerzas. Ella se sentó en la alfombra y él también lo hizo dejando la maleta en medio y empezaron a desempacar, el joven le mostro las abarcas y ella se las coloco aunque le quedaban demasiado grandes, quería probarlas y se las dejo puesta mientras seguían buscando dentro, fue Elisa quien se encontró la camisa que Jairo le había regalado, la de las flores verdes y naranjas ella se carcajeo al imaginarse a Jules con esos colores, pero él le aclaro que no se la había puesto, la joven se puso de pie con esta en mano y se quito la toalla, logrando que los ojos de Jules centellearan ante su desnudez, pero esta se vio cubierta por los llamativos colores, termino por abotonársela y le quedo justo arriba de las rodillas, se quito la toalla que tenia cubriendo el cabello y la dejo caer sobre el mueble haciendo que su cascada rojiza callera húmeda sobre su espalda, mientras él la admiraba sonriente.

Después de una hora estaban en la línea de taxis del centro comercial que estaba al lado del edificio y ella era una vez más pelinegra enfundada en las gafas de sol, él le deposito un largo y tierno beso antes de que subiera al auto y no regreso al edificio hasta que el taxi se perdió de su vista. A Elisa una gran sonrisa se anclo en su rostro ante la felicidad de haber vivido el mejor día de su vida mas de ocho horas compartidas con Jules fue extraordinario, camino a la casa se quito el collar la guardo muy bien hasta que pudiese decir que ella la había comprado porque si Frank se lo veía le preguntaría de donde lo saco, además tenia que ser inteligente, debía esperar un tiempo para lucirla, porque estas son muy comunes en Colombia y el único que acaba de llegar de ese país es Jules, sabia que esa noche no podría dormir ante tanta excitación vivida.

La luz del sol calaba entre las enredaderas que cubrían parte de la terraza que daba al jardín donde se encontraban tomando el desayuno, el día anterior habían despedido a los padres de la castaña que viajaron hasta la ciudad de Detroit para acompañar a unos amigos en la inauguración de una nueva sucursal de los laboratorios Di Carlo en América, aunque su padre en un principio se había mostrado un tanto renuente a comenzar un negocio en este continente, tuvo que ceder y dedicarse a afianzar sus intereses pues siendo Fransheska su única heredera y radicándose en este país era quien dispondría de los laboratorios Di Carlo en un futuro; además las cosas en Italia no estaban en su mejor momento, el fascismo había ganado terreno y era casi un hecho que Mussolini instalaría una dictadura. Las chicas se encontraban compartiendo entre risas y comentarios alegres, habían acordado pasar unos días en la mansión Andley por invitación de la matrona quien al enterarse que la castaña y Edith se quedarían solas en la casa de la prometida de William las invito a la suya, así se harían compañía mutuamente, pues su sobrino no regresaba hasta dentro de dos días. Fueron interrumpidas por el ama de llaves quien llegaba con la correspondencia y los diarios del día, Fransheska le agradeció con una sonrisa y coloco los sobres junto a los periódicos sobre la mesa, ya después los revisaría, así pasaron los minutos hasta que terminaron de desayunar, ella pues Edith seguía con sus tostadas ya que por estar hablando hasta por los codos no había terminado, tomó los sobres y fue descartando uno a uno al ver que eran para su padre, luego se dispuso a hojear el diario, cuando llego a la sesión de sociales una fotografía capto su atención, en la imagen se podía apreciar a Albert junto a Katherine y otras personas, ambos lucían muy elegantes y ella tenia una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Las manos de Fransheska temblaron y su semblante se torno serio de inmediato; Edith pudo apreciar la sombra que se poso sobre su amiga, intuyo de inmediato que algo en el diario la había perturbado, se apresuro a pasar la comida con un poco de lujo y hablo.

- ¿Algo interesante en el periódico? – Inquirió buscando parecer casual.

- No… no realmente, al parecer Albert asistió a una fiesta de beneficencia realizada por la familia Vanderbit, que tenia como motivo recaudar fondos para llevar a cabo programas de ayuda a los niños en extrema pobreza del país… ya la invitación se había llegado y aunque no tenia pensado ir, seguro aprovecho la oportunidad estando en Nueva York, me comento algo de ello así que no me sorprende – Contesto mostrándose tranquila mientras cerraba el diario y lo colocaba sobre la mesa, para después darle un sorbo a su jugo.

- ¿Puedo? – Pregunto la francesa tomando el periódico; su amiga asintió en silencio posando la mirada en el jardín de manera distraída, a la chica no le paso desapercibido este gesto de Fran, ella era como su hermana, esa que nunca había tenido y la conocía muy bien, sabia que algo sucedía, comenzó a revisar el diario hasta llegar a la parte de sociales ubicando la fotografía que seguramente había visto la italiana y no pudo evitar llenarse de rabia - ¡Maldita bruja! Es una… una… - Decía cuando su amiga se volvió a mirarla sorprendida.

- ¡Edith! ¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió desconcertada colocando el vaso sobre la mesa y agradeciendo que el contenido no se derramo sobre su vestido cuando Edith emitió semejante grito, aunque sospechado lo que lo había provocado prefirió hacerse la desentendida para no darle importancia a todo esto.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Por Dios Fran! ¿Acaso no viste esta fotografía? Esta mujer es una víbora… es evidente que desea captar la atención de Albert a como de lugar, se muestra tan vulgar, es una bruja desgraciada y aprovechada… seguramente estaba rogando a que esto sucediese, para que esta imagen llegase hasta tus ojos, arpía… Fran tú podrás decir lo que desees pero para mi esta mujer solo quiere algo y muy concreto, tu prometido amiga… nada mas tienes que ver como se acerca a Albert y la manera en que posa su mano sobre su brazo, como si él le perteneciera… - Decía cuando la castaña la interrumpió.

- ¡Edith basta por favor! – Exclamo con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que inundaban su garganta – Sé que esa imagen puede decir muchas cosas… pero yo confió en Albert… sus ojos no me engañar, sé perfectamente a lo que exponía esta relación aceptando ese viaje a Nueva York, pero era necesario… sino estaría toda mi vida temerosa de que mi futuro esposo pudiese caer en brazos de otra mujer que se le insinuase, créeme ya Katherine lo ha hecho cientos de veces y él sigue sin hacerle caso… el hecho de encontrarse solos en una ciudad lejana no tiene porque hacer que ceda ante la misma, entiende por favor que yo no quiero vivir en una constante zozobra, no tengo motivos para ello… - Esbozo y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

- Fran… amiga no te pongas así… soy una bruta, en lugar de darte apoyo y no perturbarte suelto mi lengua, de verdad perdona no quise inquietarte… es que me molesto mucho ver el descaro de la condesa de Essex, pero tienes razón… mira… mira – Indico mostrándose el diario a la italiana - ¿Ves? Albert tiene cara de ¡Por el amor de Dios quítenmela de encima! Es evidente que no la soporta y solo asistió a este evento por puro protocolo, como dices sus ojos no mienten Fransheska y ellos dicen que Katherine Vere Capel puede encontrarse desnuda a su lado y él no la volvería a ver – Agrego en tono decidido.

- Tampoco seas tan exagerada Edith – Expuso riendo entre lagrimas. – Y no tienes que disculparte por nada… comprendo que desees ahocar a la condesa, yo lo he pensado muchas veces y justo en estos momentos las ganas están a punto de desbordarme… pero no le daré el gusto de verme mal por esto, si su intención era hacer que me molestara y le reclamara a Albert por esta fotografía esta muy equivocada… se quedara con las ganas de hacer que mi novio y yo nos pelemos por su causa, para mi esta imagen es como si nunca hubiese existido, si el tema sale a relucir ya Albert me contara lo que sucedió, si no lo hace… bueno, tampoco importa porque sé que él es mío completamente y que al mismo tiempo no lo es, por eso cuando menciono lo de asistir a esta reunión le brinde mi apoyo, yo no puedo mandar sobre su vida Edith, ni imponerle cosas o ideas, yo conocí a Albert siendo un hombre libre, maduro, decidido… y de esa manera lo ame, así lo sigo amando y así será siempre, pero si en algún momento él cambia nuestros amor también lo hará y terminara perdiéndose, ambos estamos de acuerdo en ello y si Albert me prometió que confiaría en mi después de lo que paso con Gardel, lo menos que merece es que yo también confié en él, una imagen puede significar mucho o poco, solo depende de modo en que uno lo vea – Expreso sintiendo que con esas palabras la seguridad dentro de ella crecía y también el sentimiento que la unía al rubio.

- Amiga… de verdad eres de admirar, eres tan centrada, tan cabal Fran… yo le hubiese armado el escándalo del año a Jean Pierre si me encuentro con algo así, pero evidentemente son dos casos completamente diferentes… ¿Sabes qué? Te apoyo totalmente, no existe motivo alguno para que dudes del amor que Albert te profesa, deja que esa serpiente se revuelque en su propio veneno y sufra al ver como toda su treta fue un completo fiasco… - Dijo colocándose de pie y dejando caer la servilleta con un movimiento enérgico sobre la mesa – Por lo pronto mi querida amiga, usted y yo iremos a ver a mi adorado cuñado y darle la maravillosa noticia que será tu padrino de bodas… creo que Jules se va a morir de la impresión – Expuso emocionada.

- Eres una loca sin remedio, pero te adoro justo por eso… gracias por estar aquí conmigo – Menciono la castaña dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… eres mi hermana y créeme estoy dispuesta a defenderte de cualquier arpía que desee hacerte daño, además que me dará una satisfacción enorme verle la cara a esa mujer cuando te vea caminando del brazo de Albert después de que los hayan declarados marido y mujer – Expreso con una gran sonrisa.

Se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones para después de varias horas, en las cuales compartieron muchas anécdotas del colegio con relación al chico, salir rumbo al restaurante donde se habían citado con Jules para almorzar. El francés las esperaba sentado en uno de los privados de su restaurante favorito, desde este lugar la vista de la ciudad era realmente hermosa, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando las damas hicieron acto de presencia pintando una sonrisa en sus labios e iluminando su mirada.

- ¡Cuñado adorado, que alegría verte! – Expreso Edith abrazándolo con fuerza y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa para seguidamente besarlo en ambas mejillas como se acostumbra a saludar en Francia. – Por poco olvido hasta como eres… - Agrego mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte Edith y no seas exagerada, ni siquiera han pasado dos años – Menciono el francés invitándola a tomar asiento – Fran me alegra verte de nuevo… ambas lucen bellísimas, creo que le diré a mi hermano que se apure a proponerte matrimonio no vaya a salirle competencia… bueno con William no tengo que hacerlo, ya ustedes están a un paso de la boda, sin embargo yo que él no te dejaría salir sola Fransheska, cada día luces mas hermosa – Agrego ofreciéndole la silla a la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Siempre tan galante Jules… también me alegra mucho verte ¿Cómo te fue en Colombia? – Inquirió la castaña con media sonrisa.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que fue un sueño… y también lo haría si por el contrario te dijera que fue una pesadilla total, creo que hubo un perfecto equilibrio entre los dos, pero lo que mas me molesto fue el calor… era realmente insoportable – Contesto con naturalidad - Y a ti cuñada ¿Cómo te esta yendo en Canadá? – Pregunto tomando la carta que el mesero le ofrecía.

- Digamos que me ocurre lo mismo que a ti, es un lugar maravilloso y todos son muy atentos, pero no logro acostumbrarme, extraño París… sus calles, sus cafés… su vida – Contesto de manera distraída, mirando el menú.

- ¡Vaya! Que gran golpe para el ego de Jean Pierre, extrañas todo menos a él – Dijo con media sonrisa y su mirada se enfoco en la italiana quien reacciono de la misma manera.

- ¡Jules también a él lo extraño! Es solo que se sobre entiende que siendo mi novio lo haga, hemos intercambiado correspondencia desde que salí de París y créeme por él también estoy deseosa de regresar, espero hacerlo después de la boda de Fran, creo que ya he recibido el conocimiento necesario para continuar con mis estudios, además mi padre tiene novia – Informo dejando atónitos a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Jean Baptiste con novia? No puedo creerlo… - Menciono Fran mirándola.

- Si… una viuda, es muy hermosa y amable… tiene a mi padre completamente cautivado y yo estoy feliz por ello, después de la muerte de mamá se había dedicado a cualquier cosa que le ofreciesen en el gobierno y se estaba acabando, ahora al menos desea establecerse por un tiempo en Canadá, la abuela como es natural puso el grito al cielo, pero yo lo apoyo… quiero que sea feliz como antes – Explico con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo Edith, por cierto ¿Ya tienes pareja para la boda de Fransheska? Yo recibí tu invitación, muchas gracias por acordarte de mi – Indico el francés mirando a la castaña mientras sonreía.

- Por supuesto que tengo ¡Serás tú! – Informo su cuñada sonriente.

- Nunca olvidaría invitare Jules… además tal como dice Edith, quisiera que tú fueras su acompañante… y también mi padrino de bodas – Pidió la italiana mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? Fran seria un honor… pero… pensé que tu padrino seria Fabrizio ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto intrigado por este cambio.

- Pues… él no puede Jules, si estuviese vivo… te aseguro que lo seria, pero no es así… - Contesto y su voz se quebró en ocasiones.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Le paso algo a tu hermano Fran? – Inquirió de nuevo desconcertado.

- Es una larga historia Jules y también muy complicada – Expuso Edith al ver el cambio en el semblante de su amiga mientras con la mirada le indicaba a su cuñado desistir.

- Comprendo… no te preocupes Fran, sabes que lo seré encantado… mi mejor amiga se casa y es maravilloso poder estar a su lado ese día – Menciono con una sonrisa tomándole la mano.

- Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias, pero creo que tú tienes el derecho a saber todo lo que sucedió con mi hermano, es algo complicado es verdad… pero tratare de ser lo mas clara posible – Señalo mirando al francés y se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido.

Jules estaba realmente sorprendido con la historia de su amiga, mas porque el conocía a los Andley sobre todo por referencias que Elisa le hiciera durante sus conversaciones, todo parecía sacado de una novela, que existiesen dos personas iguales en este mundo sin ser familia era realmente asombroso y aunque él no vio de cerca a Fabrizio Di Carlo, el tal Terruce Grandchester debía parecérsele mucho para que su propia familia lo hubiese acogido como el joven italiano. La comida llego y dejaron el tema de lado, una vez que Jules logro comprender en parte todo lo sucedido, Edith busco cambiar de tema para alejar la sombra que parecía haberse posado sobre ellos y aunque Fran se notaba tranquila ella sabia que aun este tema perturbaba a su amiga, después del postre la francesa se excuso para ir al baño.

- Fran… todo esto que me contaste es realmente… asombroso, entonces ese joven que creías tu hermano era el novio de la hermana de William Andley que creían habían muerto en un accidente hacia cuatro años ¿Es así? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Si… justo así, ahora ellos planean casarse el mismo día que lo haremos Albert y yo… en estos momentos están camino a América con los duques de Grandchester, sabemos que la situación no será nada fácil para todos en cuanto Terry ponga un pie en América, si la prensa aun sabiendo que no esta aquí nos atosiga a cada momento, no quiero ni pensar como será cuando él llegue – Explico en tono calmado pero se podía notar cierta tensión en ella.

- Ojala las medidas que están tomando los padres del joven y tu prometido logren protegerlos del asedio de los periodistas… por cierto hablando de él ¿Dónde esta? Pensé que no te dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra cuanto estas fechas llegasen, yo en su lugar no lo haría… - Expuso con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos verde gris.

- Esta en Nueva York… ayudando a una amiga con la venta de una propiedad en Escocia y también entrevistándose con los abogados de los padres de Terry y el psicólogo que lo atendió… debe estar regresando a la ciudad dentro de dos días – Contesto de manera casual.

- Ya veo… ¿Y todo esta bien? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos notando que se había tensado.

- Si… si claro Jules, todo esta perfecto ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Inquirió esquivando su mirada.

- No, por nada… solo que me pareció que algo estaba… fuera de lugar – Expuso sin dejar de mirarla, él había llegado a conocerla bien y sabia que había algo mas.

- Pues no, todo esta perfecto… - Contesto y se mordió el labio inferior para pasar las lagrimas que nadaban en sus ojos, mientras doblaba la servilleta.

- Fran… mírame – Pidió tomando entre sus dedos la barbilla de la chica - ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono de nuevo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Yo… la verdad me siento una estúpida por estar así pero… no sé como alejar de mi esta sensación de zozobra que llevo dentro del pecho Jules, la mujer a quien Albert esta ayudando en Nueva York es una amiga de él de la infancia, estudiaron unos años juntos… ella llego hace unos meses y desde entonces se ha quedado en su casa, supuestamente a la espera que terminen una que envió a construir en la ciudad, pero te juro que ya casi creo que es el Templo de Luxor, no entiendo porque demora tanto… pero eso no es todo, lo que mas me molestas es que ella con la excusa que conoce a Albert desde siempre… no se limita a la hora de hacer demostraciones afectiva, ni siquiera en mi presencia y aunque ya él le ha dejado en claro que debe mantener la distancia pues es un hombre comprometido, ella no parece entenderlo… mantiene la misma actitud desfachatada y yo fui una idiota pues le pedí a Albert que la ayudase con el asunto de la villa para darle un voto de confianza, pero esta mañana encontré en el periódico una fotografía de ambos en una fiesta de beneficencia y… ¡Ah no sé! – Expreso lanzado la servilleta sobre la mesa y llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Fransheska… primero intenta calmarte y me alegra que hayas liberado la servilleta, pensé que la estrangularías – Dijo en tono de broma al escuchar que ella dejaba escapar un sollozo, llevándole una mano al hombro – Mírame… no creo que tenga que preocuparte por nada, yo no he compartido mucho con… Albert, pero si de algo puedo estar seguro es que ese hombre te adora, solo me basto verlo junto a ti unos minutos para comprobarlo, la manera en como te mira, como te sonríe… como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando estas cerca de él, también su mirada que casi me asesina cuando le pedí permiso para bailar contigo, es una muestras fehaciente que te ama profundamente Fran – Menciono para consolarla.

- Y lo sé… lo sé Jules, sin embargo no puedo liberarme de esta presión que llevo en el pecho desde que vi esa fotografía, delante de Edith me mostré tranquila y centrada, pero… no sé como vaya a reaccionar cuando los vea de nuevo, cuando lleguen juntos de ese viaje, te juro que quisiera alejar de mi cabeza todos estos pensamientos pero no puedo… es que ustedes son hombres y es tan fácil para los hombres ceder a las tentaciones… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

- Te equivocas, no todos somos así – Expuso con seguridad.

- ¡Por favor Jules! Tú menos que nadie puedes asegurar eso… eres un mujeriego empedernido y tu hermano es igual o peor que tú… hasta Edith que esta perdidamente enamorada de él lo admitió, no es ciega y sabe de las aventuras de Jean Pierre – Expreso sintiéndose frustrada.

- Pero eso no les da derecho a juzgarnos a todos por igual, esta bien confieso que era un desgraciado que cambiaba de mujeres como cambiar de ropa, pero todo tiene su tiempo Fransheska y las cosas cambian, las personas cambian… tal vez no me creas pero yo lo he hecho y te juro que hasta a mi me sorprende, Fran nosotros también nos enamorados y nos entregamos por completo, cuando te enamoras no existe nada que te haga traicionar ese sentimiento, así lo desees no puedes hacerlo… yo pase un mes completo en Colombia y en ese mes una sola vez me encontré cerca de la tentación de engañar a la mujer que amo… estaba tomado, cansado y con la compañía de dos mujeres bellísimas que estaban dispuestas a lo que yo desease… y con todo y eso no caí en ese juego ¿Y sabes por que? – Pregunto mirándola, ella negó y él continuo – Porque hasta mi mente llego la hermosa imagen de… de ella, su sonrisa y su mirada que son parte de mi tesoro mas preciado, ella es lo mejor que tengo en la vida, la amo y nunca, jamás existirá otra mujer que pueda reinar en mi corazón mientras ella lo ocupe… es así Fran, mientras tú seas la dueña del amor de Albert, pueden pasar frente a él miles de mujeres y nunca las vera pues solo tiene ojos para ti – Agrego mirándola.

- Eso me lo repito a cada minuto, trato de evocar en mi mente cada una de sus palabras y me lleno de confianza Jules… pienso que así como para mi no existe otro hombre sobre la tierra, para él tampoco debe haber otra mujer… ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, debo alejar estas dudas de mi cabeza y enfocarme en otra cosa… como por ejemplo su regalo de cumpleaños, ya lo tengo pensado pero es un poco complicado encontrar la ocasión perfecta – Menciono cambiando de tema radicalmente como solía hacer en el colegio cuando deseaba recuperar su seguridad y optimismo.

- ¡Esa es la Fransheska que me gusta ver! – Expreso Jules con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Y que le piensas regalar? – Inquirió divertido al verla tan emocionada.

- Lo llevare a mi mundo… - Se interrumpió de golpe – Es un juego que yo tengo… relacionado con mi jardín en Florencia… tengo uno idéntico aquí, en la mansión Andley, Albert lo envió a hacer para mi cumpleaños pues sabia que extrañaba mucho mi casa, es bellísimo… fue allí donde me pidió matrimonio el mismo día – Contesto emocionada.

- ¡Vaya! Todo un romántico el magnate de la banca – Indicó sonriendo.

- Es extraordinario… es hermoso, tierno, amoroso… y yo estoy completamente enamorada de él, me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo Jules, la verdad nunca pensé que podía tener esta felicidad en mis manos… por eso a veces me lleno de miedo, pero he decido que no lo hare mas, nuestros amor es profundo, sincero e invencible – Puntualizo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Ciertamente lo es, tú no mereces menos de eso Fransheska… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije una vez en el colegio? Tú eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, gentil e inteligente, cualquier hombre que tenga la dicha de tener tu amor es muy afortunado y Albert lo es… ten por seguro que hará todo y mas por brindarte lo que mereces, si es tan inteligente para el amor como para los negocios entonces no te quede la menor duda que tu vida será muy feliz – Menciono llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de ella para acariciarla con suavidad.

- Gracias… gracias por hacerme sentir así Jules, tienes ese poder de alejar de mi las dudas y los miedos, te extrañe tanto amigo – Expreso amarrándolo en un abrazo que él hizo mas fuerte.

- ¡Vaya veo que no me extrañaron! – Exclamo Edith regresando a la mesa y los jóvenes se separaron sonriendo, la chica tomó asiento – Definitivamente no soy buena para las relaciones publicas, me acabo de encontrar con los Develarux y poco me falto para escribirles un resumen de lo acontecido en París durante el ultimo año, me preguntaron hasta por la vida de las trabajadoras del Molino Rojo – Agrego colocando los ojos en blanco.

Después de eso la conversación continúo entre comentarios alegres, bromas y risas, sobretodo de la francesa que llego hasta el llanto cuando las anécdotas del colegio salieron a relucir y con ello la gran amistad que había unido a Fran y Jules, que según ella de no ser por el Albert Andley hubiese terminado en matrimonio, pues con este recuentro entre viejos amigos y con el cariño que se prodigaban desde siempre, indudablemente hubiese llegado a concretar una relación amorosa, ella se emociono pensando en esto pues seria como hacer su sueño de adolescencia realidad, ella con Jean Pierre y Fransheska con Jules. Sin embargo los jóvenes solo se miraron desconcertados, pues jamás se habían visto con otros ojos que no fuesen de hermanos, el sentimiento que los unía era únicamente fraternal y no lo cambiarían por nada en este mundo; además sus corazones estaban ocupados y satisfechos.

* * *

_**Hay en la intimidad un límite sagrado**_

_**Que trasponer no puede aun la pasión más loca**_

_**Siquiera si el amor el corazón desgarra**_

_**Y en medio del silencio se funden nuestras bocas.**_

_**La amistad nada puede, nada pueden los años**_

_**De vuelos elevados, de llameante dicha,**_

_**Cuando es el alma libre y no la vence**_

_**La dulce languidez del goce y la lascivia.**_

_**Pretenden alcanzarlo mentes enajenadas,**_

_**Y a quienes lo trasponen los colma la tristeza.**_

_**¿Comprendes tú ahora por qué mi corazón**_

_**No late a ritmo debajo de tu diestra?**_

_**Hay en la intimidad. **_

_**Ana Ajmatova. **_

_**Continuara...**_


	164. capitulo 49 parte 4

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo la ultima parte de este capitulo, disculpen la demora, ya saben que andamos luchando en el campo de batalla del foro rosa y pues esto nos lleva toda la atención, de nuevo infinitas gracias por seguir, hasta aquí va mucho camino, ya es poco lo que falta. **

**Amiga: disculpa la demora, espero el martes publicar otro, saludos y feliz inicio de semana. **

**Gloria C: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por las palabras que nos brindas, pero sobre todo por tus comentarios tan descarados, los amamos, nos encanta leerlos ya que nos haces reír mucho y nos tiene impresionadas que para ser el primer Fic lees bastante rápido y ya le has agarrado el truco a esto, es un verdadero honor el que Quédate sea el primer fic que lees y sobre todo que te guste, yo creo que mas de una ha tenido esa confusión entre Jules y Fabrizio, ya veremos con cual terminas al fin, yo creo que no los dejaras a ninguno de los dos jajajaja, por lo que Jules es francés, solo recuerda que no todos los hombres, ni los franceses con iguales. **

**Saludos!**

**Nikki: Nena pues si es que vi el comentario que le hiciste a mi hermana y asocié los nombres, pero ya falta poco para que termine la guerra y tendrán su nuevo capitulo de Quédate que esperamos le guste. **

**Saludos!**

**Star79: Gracias por las palabras, aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo, nos alegra mucho el que te guste la historia, sin duda Fabrizio es uno de los personajes que mas gusta por su forma tan tierna y dada, de verdad muchas gracias nena!**

* * *

**Capitulo 49**

**Parte 4**

Se hallaban en el restaurante del barco disfrutando del almuerzo en familia, como hacían con regularidad, y aunque habían invitado en varias ocasiones a los familiares de Fabrizio estos no habían compartido con ellos, Marion nunca había salido de su habitación, pasaba todo el día junto a su esposo, leyéndole, atendiendo su imagen personal o solo mirándolo, pero no había fuerza que lograse separarla de él. Manuelle y su prometida la señorita Flammy solo habían asistido en un par de ocasiones, el teniente aun se mostraba un poco adusto con los Grandchester, agradecía todo lo que estos estaban haciendo por su cuñado y también había dejado de lado la desconfianza que le tenia a Terruce, pero solo eso, la verdad era que su personalidad era así y no habría nada que lo cambiase, se habían excusa varias veces alegando que se sentían mas cómodos en la intimidad que el salón anexo a sus camarotes les brindaba, sin embargo Joshua se mostraba mas receptivo, siempre compartía con ellos al menos unas horas, sobre todo con Candy y Terry quienes se habían encariñado mucho con él, agradecían el poder aligerar un poco la situación que el pequeño pasaba, lo invitaban a jugar con los bebés y con Dominique, era un niño maravilloso, inteligente, espontaneo y muy divertido, siempre con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Estaban por levantarse cuando hasta ellos llegaron unos amigos del duque de Grandchester y los invitaron al salón de juego a una partida de póker que tenían pendiente, Richard ya la había pospuesto en varias oportunidades y esta vez no podía negarse, además eso lo ayudaría a distraerse un poco y alejar la tensión que a cada minuto crecía en él notando que la llegada a América estaba muy pronta, a veces pedía que ya todo terminara y poder salir de esta situación y en otras deseaban un poco mas de tiempo, estos días lo habían hecho analizar tantas cosas, compartir con Fabrizio habían removido tantas sentimientos en él, verlo junto a Terry, observarlos a los dos en silencio y sentir su corazón latir con fuerza reconociendo al chico en la cama como un Grandchester, como su sobrino, parte de su familia, sangre de su sangre, en consecuencia a Luciano como su hermano.

- Nosotros nos retiramos padres – Menciono el castaño colocándose de pie.

- Pueden acompañarnos y así se distraen un poco, además les encantara ver como Eleonor arruina a muchos caballeros en la mesa de cartas – Indicó sonriéndole a su esposa.

- Richard tiene razón… en el barco no hay nada mas entretenido que hacer, los niños están durmiendo, Dominique también… compartan un rato con nosotros como adultos – Expuso la madre del chico con una sonrisa.

- No es mala idea Terry… podríamos divertirnos un rato – Señalo la rubia mirándolo.

- Tengo una mejor… podemos armar un rompecabezas, veamos que tan buena eres para encajar piezas Candy – Dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos y el brillo era hermoso, así como su sonrisa que la retaba descaradamente.

- ¿Un rompecabezas? – Inquirieron los duques desconcertados.

- Si… puede resultar muy entretenido padres y menos perjudicial que pasar una hora en un salón lleno de humo de puros y pipas, pero la invitación para pasar un momento de adultos la podemos dejar para dentro de algunos días, una cena… y después disfrutaremos del salón de baile… hace mucho que no bailo con usted madre, no quiero perder la practica, pero esta tarde mi prometida y yo nos entretendremos con algo mas… practico e ingenioso – Contesto mostrándoles una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Sus padres asintieron en silencio sorprendidos ante la actitud del joven, respondieron a la sonrisa y se despidieron de estos, viéndolos alejarse tomados del brazo mientras se encaminaban hacia el salón de juegos donde ya los esperaban varios de sus amigos; antes de entrar el duque se volvió para mirar a su esposa.

- Un rompecabezas… no sabia a que Terruce le gustasen ese tipo de pasatiempos, es algo extraño – Menciono pensativo.

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño? – Pregunto su esposa mirándolo.

- Que nuestro hijo tiene una paciencia limitada… escasa diría yo y para armar un rompecabezas se necesita de mucha paciencia – Respondió sonriendo y le dio un beso a su esposa en los labios al ver el brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules – Creo que Terruce nunca dejara de sorprenderme… en eso se parece mucho a ti, eres una contaste sorpresa Eleonor – Agrego con la mirada brillante y ella se acercó para darle otro beso mientras sonreía pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su esposo con eso que era una constante sorpresa.

Candy y Terry llegaron hasta el camarote del joven, observando a todos lados y esperando que sus padres no hubiesen sospechado nada, entraron a esta y solo basto que cerraran la puerta para que el chico la tomase por la cintura elevándola y pegándola a la pared al tiempo que se adueñaba de su boca en un beso total, intenso y profundo que los hizo gemir, ella cerró sus piernas en torno a él mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los botones el chaleco de Terry y comenzaba a desabrocharlo, temblado cuando las manos de su novio viajaron hasta sus piernas abriéndose camino entras las telas de su falda para acariciarlas con pasión.

- Casi haces que me de un infarto… cuando mencionaste lo del rompecabezas... delante de tus padres – Menciono entre jadeos enredando sus manos en la cabellera castaña, temblando ante los besos que Terry depositaba en su cuello.

- Tenia que buscar un argumento creíble y creo que… el que utiliza mi primo es genial… estoy seguro que jamás descubrirán lo que realmente significa… pero me encanto ver tu cara – Dijo riendo mientras jalaba la blusa de la chica para sacarla de la falda y bajaba para pesar sus pechos luchando con la seda que le impedía tenerlos libremente.

- A mi me hubiese encantado golpearte – Expuso ella molesta por su desfachatez – Al menos pudiste haberme avisado para prepararme, imagino la cara que tenia.

- Te hubieses puesto nerviosa y seguro terminabas dejándonos al descubierto… no eres buena para mentir pecosa y menos para improvisar… ¡Estos botones me están volviendo loco! – Exclamo desesperado intentando abrir la blusa de ella para sacarla de su cuerpo.

La chica dejo libre una carcajada y tomo la boca de su novio en un beso apasionado que le quito el aliento, mientras sus manos se paseaban por su pecho completamente libre de obstáculos pues ella si había logrado abrir su chaleco y su camisa, ahora bajaba hasta su pantalón y en un movimiento lento fue retirando el cinturón hasta liberarlo por completo y dejarlo caer a un lado, haciendo que el sonido de la hebilla retumbase en el lugar.

- Llévame a la cama – Susurro ella a su oído con voz grave y sensual.

Terry no necesito que se lo pidiese dos veces para hacerlo, la tomó por la cintura de nuevo colocando una mano en su espalda y la otra bajo su pierna para mantenerla unida a él, mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación del camarote; ya en este la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama quedando de pie, dejando su vientre a la altura de los labios del chico, él llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de la falda que llevaba Candy comenzó a desabrocharla mientras depositaba besos suaves y húmedos en el vientre de ella, sintiéndola temblar y gemir, al tiempo que la chica acariciaba los hombros y la nuca de él. Comenzó a deslizar la tela lentamente exponiendo la piel blanca y tersa para su deleite, para sus labios que se perdieron en esta dejando caer una lluvia de besos a medida que la prenda bajaba también lo hacían sus labios, cuando se topo con el obstáculo de sus medias levanto los ojos para mirarla regalándole esa sonrisa encantadora y provocativa que la hizo desearlo hasta los huesos, su vientre tembló y un gemido se escapo de su boca. Él sujeto con sus dientes la delicada tela arrastrándola hacia abajo lentamente, tanto que ella podía sentir su respiración en cada poro, sentía todo su mundo tambalearse al igual que su cuerpo, cerró los ojos cuando las manos de él se apoderaron de su derrier para brindarle sensuales caricias.

- Amor… mi amor… mi dulce amor… mi extraordinario amor… - Susurraba perdida en este placer que le regalaba un deleite perfecto.

- Diosa… mi diosa… mi dulce y complaciente diosa – Menciono él en el mismo tono deslizando suavemente la delicada prenda de seda y encajes que se interponía entre él y la gloria que ella representaba, sintiendo temblar cuando su boca hizo un camino de besos desde su cadera hasta su muslo y así con el otro, para después dibujar un circulo en torno a su vientre con la lengua, ella se arqueo ofreciéndose completamente a él y eso lo hizo suspirar.

Candy bajo muy despacio para besar sus labios y calmar esta sed que la estaba enloqueciendo, colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, paseo su lengua por cada rincón de la boca de Terry, bebiendo de esta como si fuese la fuente de la vida, perdiéndose en su sabor, su calidez. Él llevo las manos la espalda de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo, desabrochando con rapidez el brassier y lanzándolo a un lado dejándola completamente desnuda, llevo sus manos al cabello de la chica que se hallaba recogido y en segundos deshizo el moño liberando la cascada de rizos que cayo abundante sobre sus manos. Ella le pidió con un gesto que la dejase desnudarlo, primero lo libero del saco, el chaleco y la camisa, llevándolas todas juntas hasta hacerlas caer al piso, para seguido de esto librarse del pantalón del chico, rozando su vientre, viajando a su espalda y después hasta su trasero que era tan hermoso y masculino, le encantaba tocar el cuerpo de su hombre, saber que era suyo la hacia volar, querer gritar de felicidad… definitivamente no podría vivir lejos de Terry nunca mas, no soportaría no poder verse en sus ojos todos los días, besar sus labios divinos, sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo… no, no podría vivir así, sin esto que Terry le daba; se alejó un poco de él para darle espacio de subir a la cama mientras ella se tendía acomodándose entre las almohadas, mirándolo y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que lo invitaba a unirse.

- Desde que te conocí pude comprobar que los ángeles existen… tú eres mi ángel Candy – Expreso emocionado y se subió a la cama acostándose junto a ella, apoyándose en un codo mientras recorría el cuerpo de ella con la mirada – Eres el regalo que Dios me ha enviado para que sea feliz… todos mis sueños, mi pasión, mi ternura, mis arrebatos, mi debilidad… todo me lleva a ti mi amor… - Agrego bajando para besar los labios de ella, apenas roces.

- Tú eres mas de lo que había esperado… de lo que soñé algunas vez, solo imagine un hogar a tu lado… la razón era obvia, tú eras mi hogar y donde quiera que estuviese encontraría la paz, la calidez y la seguridad… tú serias mi compañero, el padre de mis hijos… mi mundo entero, la vida me dio mas de lo que alguna vez le pedí Terry, te puso en mi camino, tú también eres el regalo que Dios me dio para ser feliz – Esbozo colocándose de lado para abrazarlo y besarlo con ternura, sintiendo su corazón latir lleno de felicidad.

Los besos y las caricias comenzaron a ganar intensidad a medida que los minutos pasaban, exigiéndoles darle rienda suelta a la pasión que crecía dentro de ellos de manera desmedida, ella temblaba ante cada roce de la masculinidad de Terry sobre su vientre, sentía quemarse por dentro y necesitaba que él le diese alivio a este vacío; su mano bajo por la espalda de Terry hasta uno de sus glúteos y haciendo presión en este lo acerco mas a ella, al tiempo que elevaba una pierna y la pasaba por encima de la cadera del chico, abriéndose para él.

- Tómame… ahora mi vida… ahora – Le rogo en un susurro sin dejar de besarlo.

- Eres muy impaciente pecosa… - Expuso con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba un seno y ella comenzó a moverse para captar su atención, el placer fue una ola que lo golpeo con fuerza – Estas provocando un infierno dentro de mi con ese movimiento Candy… quieres robarme toda la cordura… estoy pendiendo de un hilo amor… - Susurro con la voz ronca.

- ¡Lo que deseo es que ese hilo se rompa de una vez! Te necesito amor… me haces desearte tanto, es como si no pudiese pensar, ni respirar, ni nada si no estas dentro de mi – Expreso con urgencia mientras su mano viajaba hasta el musculo rígido y caliente de él para adueñarse de este y llevarlo a los mismo extremos, sabia que lo volvía loco cuando lo hacia.

- Te daré lo que deseas entonces pecosa… - Dijo tomándola de la cintura y volviéndola de espaldas hacia él mientras se acomodaba para tener la posición que deseaba.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto ella sin comprender su idea.

- Ya lo veras… solo déjate llevar mi amor… tengo mas experiencia que tú en esto de los rompecabezas – Contesto en el oído de ella, para bajar a su cuello y morderlo con suavidad.

Candy se disponía a protestar cuando sintió como él la llenaba profundamente haciendo que su cuerpo fuese presa de un fuerte espasmo y se arquease, cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogo un grito en su garganta, aferrándose a la almohada que se hallaba bajo su cabeza y al brazo de él que rodeaba su cintura, sintiendo el aliento de Terry sobre su nuca, en su cuello, cerca de su oído; su respiración se hizo ms agitada y una ligera capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo que se había pintado de un suave carmín.

- Terry esto… esto… es demasiado… es demasiado intenso – Pronuncio sintiéndolo llegar muy profundo, el roce del vientre de él sobre su derrier, el sonido que este producía, su temblor.

- Es maravilloso Candy… tú haces que sea maravilloso mi vida… - Menciono de manera entrecortada sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, besándole el cuello, el hombro y la mano que descansaba bajo la cabeza de Candy se movió para que la joven la girase hacia él y poder atrapar sus labios en un beso completo y ardoroso.

Candy sintió derretirse contra el cuerpo de Terry, comenzó a moverse sintiendo su vientre convulsionar por la fuerza de las embestidas de él, llamas de placer llegaban hasta su cuerpo haciéndola arder, la otra mano del castaño subió hasta tomar el seno de la chica con suavidad, masajeándolo y creando movimientos circulares en torno a su cima que se irguió de inmediato. Terry al percibir esto abandono los labios de ella y su boca cubrió ese botón de rosa despierto para él, su lengua se deleito excitándolo y sintiéndolo endurecerse y crecer bajo sus movimientos, la mano que había estado estimulándolo viajo al otro para atenderlo de la misma manera mientras Candy mantenía ese vaivén que estaba despertando un lado salvaje en él. La chica llevo una mano hasta el trasero de Terry para presionar un poco mas y evitar que sus cuerpos se separasen, aunque era casi imposible, sentía que si eso pasaba moriría, el goce era tan fuerte que ya no pensaba, solo sentía… gemía, jadeaba, temblaba, sollozaba. Lo sintió empujar con más fuerza haciéndola levitar de un lugar a otro, susurrarle palabras cargadas de deseo, pasión y lujuria al oído.

- Me encanta cuando haces esto Candy… como me presionas mi vida… me encanta tu piel, tu olor… tu sabor… ese sonrojo que te pinta y el tono oscuro que toman tus ojos cuando estas por alcanzar la cima mi vida… mírame Candy… mírame amor – Pidió y ella obedeció abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes y clavándolos en ese azul que se veía maravilloso – Eres preciosa mi amor… esplendida… eres esplendida, te voy a amar siempre Candy… todas las noches de mi vida, de nuestras vidas – Expreso con la voz ronca contra los labios de la chica y su mano viajo por el vientre tembloroso hasta su centro acariciándolo con movimientos sutiles.

- ¡Dios mío! Terry… Terry… amor no puedo aguantar mas… estoy tan cerca… tan cerca – Esbozo con voz trémula y la mano que se aferraba de la sabana tiro de esta con mas fuerza, sintió que ya nada podría detener el huracán que la arrastraría, hundió la cabeza en las almohadas para ahogar el grito que bailaba en su garganta.

- Candy quiero escucharte mi vida… quiero oír mi nombre de tus labios cuando comiences a volar… déjame escucharte – Rogo viendo como ella se cohibía.

- Si lo hago tendrás a tus padres aquí… en cinco minutos… ¡Oh Dios Terry no puedo detenerlo! No puedo controlarlo mas mi amor… siento que voy a morir, Terry te amo… te amo… te amo… me das tanto, me das tanto… cada día te amo mas, llévame mi amor… envíame al cielo – Pronuncio con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas y todo su cuerpo era presa del temblor.

- Déjalo libre en mi boca… quiero que penetre en mi alma, en mi pecho y mi corazón – Menciono retomando el ritmo de sus movimientos dentro de ella, besándole el cuello, frotando con su mano el botón rosa que se estremecía a cada toque, la sintió temblar y tensarse cerrando los ojos con fuerza – Estoy aquí Candy… para ti mi vida… para recibirte, para volar contigo… siénteme mi amor, siénteme… - Decía y se lleno de satisfacción cuando vio que ella se dejaba llevar, que se entregaba a ese viaje maravilloso que él le proponía, como le había prometido ahogo el grito que salía de su boca, lleno esta con su lengua mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte para mantenerla unida a él y evitar que los espasmo de su cuerpo los separasen.

Ella se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, exhausta por las olas de placer que la golpearon con tanta fuerza que creyó hacerse pedazos, pero allí estaba él justo como le había prometido, esperando por ella, recibiéndola entre el calor y la seguridad de sus brazos, dándole ese amor que era infinito, se llevo una mano de él a los labios y comenzó a besarla, mientras sus caderas retomaron sus movimientos para llevarlo a él al mismo cielo que ella acababa de visitar. Terry sentía que su propio orgasmo pendía de un hilo y los movimientos de Candy no le ayudaban a mantenerse, un gemido ronco y profundo salió de su pecho sintiendo el sudor correr por su cuerpo, su vientre temblar anunciándole que no podía contenerse mas, acaricio con pasión el costado de la chica y se coloco sobre ella anclando una mano en la cadera de Candy y apoyando su codo al otro costado de ella, temblando al tiempo que entraba una y otra vez en su interior, ante el impacto de su vientre en el derrier de Candy que era tan suave y hermoso, mientras le besaba la nuca hundiendo su rostro en su cabello dorado como el sol que lo cegaba y suave como la mas exquisita seda, ese lado salvaje que había guardado dentro, ahora salía con fuerza. Ella comprendió que él necesitaba tenerla mas cerca y elevo su derrier flexionando sus piernas para darle un mejor ángulo, sintiendo su propio cuerpo arder de satisfacción de nuevo, su vista se nublo y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía escucharlo retumbar en las paredes, hundió su rostro entre las almohadas sintiendo como Terry se derramaba dentro de ella con fuerza y ahogaban un grito ronco y profundo en su cuello, dejando caer parte de su cuerpo sobre ella, ambos jadeantes y temblorosos; Candy comenzó a reír llena de felicidad, reía con alegría, con emoción, su cuerpo se estremecía debajo de el de su novio.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia pecosa? – Inquirió el divertido besándole el cuello y acariciándole el torso, la cintura, la cadera.

- Me encanto… me fascino tenerte así, esta manera de sentirte, tan salvaje… tan poderoso – Contesto sin dejar de reír con la misma alegría – Fue increíble Terry, me hiciste sentir de la misma manera… solo deseaba que siguieras y siguieras… hasta hacernos volar a los dos y lo conseguiste mi amor, fue maravilloso, perfecto – Agrego tomando la mano de él para besarla.

Él la giro para quedar frente a ella sobre su cuerpo, estos se separaron un instante pero de inmediato él busco unirse de nuevo a ella sintiendo la maravillosa calidez que aun lo envolvía dentro de Candy, se sentía feliz en medio de esta, abrigado y bienvenido, ser parte de ella era extraordinario; la suavidad de su piel lo hacia amarla mas, la belleza de su mirada, cada espacio de ella era único. Candy lo abrazo con ternura mientras lo besaba en los labios llevo una mano hasta el cabello del chico para acomodarlo, se encontraba en completo desorden y ella sonrió ante eso, estaba segura que el suyo se encontraba igual, se sonrojo un poco al recordar ese impulso salvaje que los había embargado a los dos, sin embargo no se arrepintió pues lo había disfrutado en demasía y sabia que él también, se entrego al beso que él propuso.

Después de una hora ambos salían del baño, compartieron una ducha en la que Candy más de una vez tuvo que luchar contra la pasión de Terry para no dejarse llevar pues sabia que sus padres podían llegar en cualquier momento, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que los dejaron en el salón de juegos y el duque aunque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo vigilándolos siempre estaba atento o en su lugar lo hacia Octavio o Margot, solo que esta ultima debía estar tomando su siesta al igual que los niños y Dominique… y el administrador en cualquier otra ocupación. Él la ayudaba a secarse sin dejar de besarla, lamentando que la rubia no se hubiese mojado el cabello porque eso le daría mas tiempo para entretenerse en esta labor, mientras ella sujetaba el cordón de su ropa interior y peinaba con las manos el cabello de él que tampoco dejo que se mojara pues si sus padres llegaban y lo veían terminaría descubriéndolos, fueron sacados de su burbuja por unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Tu padre! – Exclamo ella llenándose de nervios de inmediato.

- No… no lo creo… ¿Mi madre no lo pudo mantener un poco mas en la sala de juegos? – Se pregunto a si mismo molesto por la interrupción – Aun hay muchas fortunas que ganar en ese lugar… en verdad que se estaba volviendo un viejo cascarrabias, como si él no hubiese pasado por esto – Expuso mientras veía a Candy correr de un lado a otro buscando su ropa y colocándosela, al tiempo que él también lo hacia pero con mas reticencia.

- Deja de quejarte amor, que el viejo cascarrabias pareces tú y apresúrate que notaran que tardamos – Dijo la chica acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios y correr hasta el tocador tratando de acomodar su cabello.

- No me estoy quejando… solo digo la verdad ¿Dónde quedo mi cinturón? – Pregunto paseando su mirada por el lugar, frunciendo el ceño cuando escucho que los golpes se repetían mientras abotonaba su camisa. – Un momento… ya voy – Contesto desde la habitación sentándose en la cama para colocarse los zapatos.

- Te ves tan hermoso cuando estás molesto, luces como un niño malcriado al que reprenden por sus travesuras – Expreso ella con una amplia sonrisa buscando sus zapatillas.

- Te crees muy graciosa pecosa… ya veremos si estas de tan buen humor cuando el duque se de cuenta que no traes medias y te sermonee – Dijo lanzándole una de estas a la rubia.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada y se acercó a tomar la otra, Terry aprovecho esto para tumbarla sobre la cama y darle un beso intenso y posesivo que drenara la frustración que sentía por tener que andar escondiéndose con ella, como si esto fuese un delito. La chica lo hizo reaccionar colocando las manos en su pecho para empujarlo y poder liberarse, le acomodo el cabello y lo encamino hacia la puerta mientras arreglaba las sabanas. Terry llego hasta la puerta respirando profundamente para mostrarse rejalado, a estas alturas de su vida, actuado de nuevo y nada menos que delante de sus padres; giro la manilla y de un jalón abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes tío Terry – Esbozo Joshua con una hermosa sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

- Joshua… buenas tardes… pasa – Lo saludo el joven sin salir de su desconcierto, al tiempo que su cuerpo se liberaba de la tensión que significaba un encuentro con su padre en este instante.

- Gracias… vine por mi lección de hoy, mi papá siempre me dice que ser puntual es muestra de responsabilidad y respeto hacia los profesores… ¿Estabas ocupado? – Pregunto al ver el silencio del castaño.

- No… no solo estaba con… - Contesto sonriendo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

- Hola Joshua… te estábamos esperando – Indicó Candy entrando al pequeño recibidor con una gran sonrisa, llevando en sus manos una libreta y un lápiz.

- Hola Candy… estuve a punto de irme pensando que no estaban, que bueno que no fue así… pues mi mamá se recostó un rato, le dolía la cabeza y mi tío Manuelle esta leyendo junto a la señorita Flammy… no le gusta que lo moleste cuando lee, cuando estábamos en la casa para que lo dejara hacerlo me daba galletas con leche… pero aquí no puede, así que me hubiese aburrido mucho encerrado en el camarote solo mirando el mar a través de la ventana – Dijo colocando los libros sobre la mesa que utilizaban y sentándose en la silla mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa a los novios - ¿El tío abuelo duque los reprendió? – Pregunto de pronto.

- No… no Joshua ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Inquirió Candy con una sonrisa.

- Es que están muy callados… y cuando tío Terry abrió la puerta tenia la cara así – Contesto frunciendo el ceño. – Mi tío Manuelle siempre que esta molesto hace lo mismo – Acoto.

Ambos rieron por las ocurrencias del niño y tomaron asiento junto a él, Candy le acaricio la mejilla y Terry le desordeno un poco el cabello, no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo ingenioso e inteligente que era su sobrino, en solo quince días los había cautivado y no era para menos, era un gran chico, abrió un libro mostrándole algunas figuras de animales.

- Tu tío Terry no estaba molesto… es que él es así muy a menudo, pero eso se le pasaba rápido cuando yo le regalo muchos besos – Menciono la rubia mirando al pequeño con complicidad y al ver que Terry fruncía el ceño de nuevo por la broma dejaron libre una carcajada, Candy se coloco de pie y camino para ubicarse tras el chico, rodeándolo con sus brazos dejo caer una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro, dejándolo a su merced.

- Candy es muy astuta y se vale de sus encantos… pero yo también puedo darle una lección de vez en cuanto a esta traviesa pecosa – Esbozo él sonriente mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero logro hacerlo… ahora la miras con… con cara de bobo – Dijo el pequeño dejando libre una carcajada – Así mira papi a mami cuando ella lo besa y tú te ves igualito – Agrego sin dejar de reír al ver como su tío alzaba una ceja como hacia su tío Manuelle cuando se burlaba de él.

Candy intento contener la risa pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, comenzó a reír con la misma efusividad del pequeño, Terry la tomó por la cintura colocándola frente a él mientras los miraba a ambos de forma amenazadora colocándose las manos en la cintura.

- Con que gruñón y cara de bobo ¿No? Ya verán lo que les sucede por andar burlándose de mi – Indico Terry fingiéndose serio poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Corre Joshua! – Exclamo la rubia siguiéndole el juego a su novio, tomo al niño por la mano y comenzó a correr por el salón, pero seguía riendo.

Joshua también corría lleno de felicidad, hacia mucho que no jugaba de esta manera con nadie y eso le hizo olvidarse de muchas de las limitaciones que tenia, se sentía libre y acompañado… de nuevo en una familia, esa que tanto extrañaba pues desde que su padre se había dormido nada era igual… hasta ahora. Terry los acorralo en un sillón y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas a los dos mientras las carcajadas y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, a momentos pasaba de ser el victimario a la victima cuando la rubia y el niño lo atacaban en conjunto. Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron detener el juego y todos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, sobre todo el pequeño que sentía su corazón latir rápidamente por el esfuerzo, Terry se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con sus padres quienes se habían detenido al escuchar la algarabía que provenía del camarote del chico.

- ¿Todo en orden? – Pregunto el duque mirando el cabello desordenado de su hijo y su agitación, clavando sus ojos grises en los de él.

- Perfectamente padre – Contesto Terry con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que abría completamente la puerta para dejarle ver a Candy y Joshua sentados sobre el sofá. – Solo estábamos jugando un rato ¿Cómo les fue en el salón de juegos? – Inquirió de manera casual invitándolos a pasar.

- Tu madre tiene para comprarse un hermoso vestido cuando llegue a América – Respondió sintiéndose tonto por la dirección de sus pensamientos hacia minutos.

- No es mucho… tu padre exagera, solo pasamos para saber si cenarían con nosotros esta noche, estamos cansados y no podemos quedarnos deseamos relajarnos un rato antes de esta – Menciono Eleonor tomando el brazo de su esposo.

- Por supuesto que iremos Eleonor… ¿Quieres ir Joshua? – Inquirió mirando al niño en sus piernas sonriendo con la mirada brillante, el niño asintió en silencio con la misma actitud.

- Perfecto, sigan divirtiéndose… nos vemos esta noche – Dijo con el mismo gesto, le dio un beso en al mejilla a Terry y salió junto a su esposo del lugar.

La carcajada retumbo en el lugar segundos después, sobre todo por parte de Candy y Terry quienes sabían perfectamente porque sus padres habían tocado la puerta, el chico tomó a Joshua en brazos, compartió una mirada cómplice con Candy y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ante los ojos iluminados del pequeño quien aplaudió con efusividad.

Todas las luces de la casa se hallaban apagadas a excepción de una en la tercera planta, esta pertenecía a la recamara principal, donde el silencio apenas era interrumpido por el sonido que hacían las hojas de una revista al pasar y a mi minutos la de una pluma que se deslizaba sobre una hoja mientras la chica hacia anotaciones. Su esposo salía del baño después de una relajante ducha caliente que relajo sus músculos después de un ajetreado día de trabajo, su mirada se enfoco en la joven de cabello castaño y piel blanca como el nácar que se encontraba completamente concentrada en su tarea, se acercó hasta ella con cuidado atraído por el tentador escote de su camisón, comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba las piernas con suavidad, deleitándose en ese olor a jazmín que tanto le encantaba.

- Archie amor… necesito terminar esto… llevo días tratando de decidirme por el color de mi vestido y el modelo, ya falta muy poco para la boda… y todo el mundo parece haber dejado sus encargos a las modistas para ultima hora – Menciono al ver las intensiones de su esposo, sin volverse a mirarlo y dejar de lado su tarea.

- Annie… no entiendo por qué decidiste cambiar la elección que habías hecho a ultimo momento mi vida, aquel estaba perfecto – Expuso él observando los diseños de la revista.

- Porque en ese entonces solo éramos unos invitados mas, pero ahora seremos los padrinos y debemos estar a la altura del evento, no solo porque será la boda del siglo… sino porque es Candy quien se casa – Indico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Exactamente a eso me refiero, es Candy quien se casa mi vida y sabes que para ella como luzcamos ese día es lo de menos, lo importante es que estemos allí compartiendo su felicidad… ya deja de lado esas revistas y ven a consentir a tu marido – Indico acariciándole la cintura.

- ¡Archibald Cornwall! Podrías controlar tus… ansias por una noche, pareces un adolescente urgido por la compañía de una mujer, por si no lo recuerda solo ayer hicimos el amor antes que te fueras al trabajo y después me culpas a mi porque llegas tarde… cuando aquí el único responsable de eso es usted… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¿Yo? Si mal no recuerdo fue usted quien entro a la ducha mientras yo me bañaba señora Cornwall y también fue usted quien comenzó a frotarme… - Esta vez lo detuvo la chica.

- Yo solo llegue con la intensión de ayudarlo a bañarse… - Él no la dejo continuar.

- ¡Desnuda! Así que no te hagas la inocente Annie, sabias perfectamente a donde nos llevaría tu jueguito – Expuso el chico levantando la barbilla indignado – Ahora si tanto te preocupa lucir bien para la boda de Candy con Grandchester y no te nace darle un poco de amor y cariño a tu esposo que tuvo una semana fatal en el trabajo, ¡Pues bien continua! – Agrego jalando las cobijas para meterse bajo ellas y darle la espalda a su esposa.

Annie se quedo mirándolo atónita y al mismo tiempo divertida, nunca había visto a Archie hacer berrinches como estos, últimamente se estaba comportando como un chiquillo celoso y malcriado, ella tuvo que admitir que desde que llegaron las invitaciones para el matrimonio de Candy lo había descuidado, no lo hacia con la intensión de herirlo, solo que estaba demasiado entusiasmada con los preparativos… Candy era su hermana y al fin había encontrado su felicidad, solo deseaba que todo fuese perfecto para ella ese día tan especial; pero por otro lado comprendía la tensión que mostraba Archie pues se tuvo que encargar él solo del banco en ausencia de Albert y George, se sintió mal por haber hecho a un lado a su esposo, no era justo para él que lo relegara por atender otros asuntos y era su obligación como mujer de hogar encontrar un equilibrio y cumplir con sus deberes… aunque la palabra no era cumplir pues a ella también le encantaba y la relajaba muchísimo entregarse a su esposo.

- Archie… amor… - Susurro abrazando al chico por la espalda mientras le daba besos – Mi amor lo siento, tienes toda la razón, he sido una desconsiderada, una compulsiva… te he abandonado, lo admito y créeme estoy muy, muy arrepentida por ello, no lo hice con intensión Archie, amor por favor háblame – Decía con la voz cargada de ternura.

- Es tarde Annie… será mejor que descansemos, ya mañana hablaremos, no te preocupes – Indico sin volverse a mirarla.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Archie? Por supuesto que tengo que preocuparme… estas molesto conmigo y no quiero que nos durmamos así, además que no podre hacerlo… de verdad amor lo siento mucho, te prometo que no pasara de nuevo… ¿Me das la oportunidad de recompensarte? – Pregunto en un susurro acariciándole el pecho.

- No estoy molesto contigo Annie… es solo que – Dijo volviéndose para mirarla y al ver los ojos de ella que se encontraban apagados y cristalizados no pudo evitar abrazarla y darle un beso.

- Solo que fui una tonta que nada más pensó en ella y dejo lo demás fuera, hundiéndose en su catástrofe personal porque no encontraba el color adecuado para el vestido de madrina de la boda de su hermana… a quien no le importara mucho si se llega a aparecer con un amarillo estridente como los anuncios de transito, incluso si voy como una monja o como una bailarina de Can Can, porque como dices lo único que valoraría con todo el alma es que yo este junto a ella en el altar para testificar ante Dios que ese amor que comparte con Terry será para siempre – Expreso con la voz ronca por las lagrimas y bajando la mirada.

- Tú siempre luces hermosa mi vida, sin importar lo que lleves puesto… aunque eso del traje de bailarina de Can Can suena muy interesante – Dijo con una gran sonrisa tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos – Me encantaría verte vestida así… eso si, solo entre nosotros, no quiero ver a ningún buitre babeándose por las piernas de mi adorada esposa – Agrego frunciendo el ceño, ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y lo beso tiernamente en los labios mientras el chico secaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas con infinita ternura.

- ¿Me perdonas? – Pregunto en un susurro.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor, yo también estuve mal… no debí descargar sobre ti mi mal humor por haber tenido una semana extremadamente ocupada en el trabajo, tú no tienes la culpa de eso mi cielo… los únicos responsables son George y mi tío por haberse ido de viaje al mismo tiempo y dejarme con la cuerda de viejos cascarrabias esos que no hacen mas que exigir y exigir pero no mueven un dedo para producir… igual ya les cobre el haberme hecho trabajar como un esclavo, George llego hoy al mediodía y le pedí el día de mañana libre, comprendió y me dijo que no había problema que él se encargaba de todo – Menciono triunfante mientras sonreía.

- No te imaginas cuanto me alegra eso, de verdad te mereces un descanso… prometo ser mas comprensiva la próxima vez mi vida y no obsesionarme tanto con detalles sin relevancia ¿Entonces no trabajas mañana? – Pregunto acariciándole el pecho en un movimiento sugerente regalándole media sonrisa.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea en mente señora? – Pregunto levantando una ceja con un brillo pícaro en sus hermosos ojos cafés, con media sonrisa que dejaba en claro sus intensiones.

- En realidad… tengo muchas ideas en mente esposo mío – Menciono haciendo las sabanas a un lado mientras se colocaba encima de su esposo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Me encanta cuando te pones creativa mi amor y tomas el control – Esbozo el joven admirando el hermoso cuerpo de su mujer que lo tentaba hasta volverlo loco.

Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras retiraba su dormilona con gesto sensual lanzándolo a un lado, así como la liga que sostenía su cabello haciendo que este cayera como una pesada capa de terciopelo negro sobre su espalda y hombros; Archie dejo libre un suspiro ante la imagen de Annie quien cada vez lucia mas hermosa, provocativa y desinhibida, llevando sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica para cerrarlas alrededor de esta. Ella bajo para tomar los labios de su esposo en un beso, lento, profundo y sensual que sorprendió gratamente al joven haciéndolo gemir mientras sus manos se encargaron de desvestirlo con destreza y un minuto después sus cuerpos se unieron en esa danza que ya habían aprendido a seguir con maestría por los años de casados y el amor que cada día se hacia mas intenso y grande dentro de ellos.

Al fin había llegado hasta su casa después de un viaje que le había resultado eterno y agotador, fue recibido por Arthur quien se sorprendió un poco al verlo, pues su regreso se planeaba para el día de mañana en horas de la tarde y no para hoy, pregunto por su tía y este le informo que la señora se encontraba visitando a la familia Leagan, aprovecho eso y subió a su habitación para descansar un poco ya que estaba realmente cansado, después de varias horas bajaba las escaleras y su mirada se ilumino al ver entrar por la puerta principal a Fransheska.

Las jóvenes habían salido de compras después de compartir el almuerzo con la matrona, en vista que ella también se ausentaría de la casa para atender una invitación de Sarah Leagan, Fransheska había aprovechado para comprar las cosas que necesitaba para preparar el regalo de cumpleaños de su prometido, animada por Edith a quien la idea le había encantado; cuando sus ojos captaron a su novio bajando las escaleras su corazón se lanzo en una carrera desbocada, dejo caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos y salió corriendo hasta él sin importarle el hecho de que tuviesen publico o que ella no debía actuar así.

- ¡Albert! ¡Amor te extrañe tanto! Volviste antes… – Expreso amarrándolo en un abrazo.

- Yo también mi vida… quería ponerle alas al tren para llegar mas rápido y tenerte así – Menciono el chico abrazándola con fuerza, mientras su mirada se fundía en la de ella y como atraído por un sutil embrujo se acercó hasta sus labios para tomarlos en un beso tierno, lento que fue adquiriendo intensidad a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Edith se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que habían personas presentes en el lugar, junto a ella el chofer y Arthur miraban a la pareja complacidos y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo pues no era habitual verlos tan unidos, al menos no en publico… ciertamente no sucedía lo mismo cuando se quedaban por prolongados momentos en el invernadero de la señorita Di Carlo.

- Hola Edith ¿Cómo estas? – La saludo el rubio con una sonrisa, después que se separo de su novia encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba la francesa.

- ¡Feliz de verte de nuevo! – Indico la chica dándole un abrazo al chico, saltándose el protocolo – Aunque no creo que mas que Fran, no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que llegue – Agrego con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Me alegra saber eso… pues yo no he dejado de pensarla un solo instante – Indico paseando su mirada de la francesa a la italiana, mientras sonreía.

En ese momento también hacia acto de presencia Emilia Elroy quien se sorprendió de ver a su sobrino allí pues tenia previsto regresar mañana en horas de la tarde, se acercó hasta ellos y Albert camino para acortar la distancia, darle un abrazo y beso en la frente, la verdad se le veía muy feliz y la matrona pudo notar que era por la presencia de su prometida allí, pues cuando sus miradas se cruzaban estas se iluminaban, conversaron unos minutos y el rubio les informo que había decidido regresar antes pues había terminado todo los pendientes, pero dejo a Ángela y Katherine para que aprovechasen los días en Nueva York y pasearan un poco; Emilia le informo a su sobrino que Edith y Fransheska se habían ofrecido amablemente a hacerle compañía mientras ellos estaban fuera de la ciudad, en vista que sus suegros también se encontraban de viaje en Detroit, las miradas de los joven se cruzaron un instante e inmediatamente una idea cruzo sus cabezas, pero lograron disimularla para evitar que alguien pudiese notarlo. La francesa subió a su habitación en compañía de Fransheska quien estaba renuente a separarse de su novio pero debía hacerlo, la tía también se excuso para prepararse para la cena y para suerte de los enamorados no se menciono que las invitadas regresasen esa noche a su casa, como esperaban sucediese pues en vista de lo cercana que estaba su boda, no estaba bien visto que estos durmiesen bajo el mismo techo.

- Fran debes prepararte para esta noche, yo me encargare de la tía de Albert… - Decía Edith colocando sobre la cama lo que había sacado los paquetes que compraron esa tarde.

- Edith… no sé si podamos hacerlo, la tía no menciono nada pero lo mas probable es que se mantenga atenta toda la noche… además, se supone que era para su cumpleaños y era una fantasía Edith, no que lo fuese a hacer realidad – Expuso mirando como su amiga corría de un lado a otro de la habitación acomodando las cosas que habían comprado.

- ¡No, no me vengas con eso ahora Fransheska Di Carlo! Tienes que hacerlo… es una idea maravillosa y estoy segura que Albert se sentirá feliz por ello, por tu suegra no te preocupes… esta noche tendrá un sueño profundo y tranquilo, además yo me estoy quedando en tu habitación no tiene por qué sospechar, sabe que yo jamás permitiría que cometieras una locura o te secundaria en un acto indecoroso, soy la madrina de tu boda – Indico llevándose las manos a la cintura – Deja de mirarme así, no estoy loca… aunque lo parezca, amiga esta es la oportunidad que necesitaba para hacer esa fantasía realidad para ambos, así que haz lo que te digo… ¡Ahora! – Ordeno con entusiasmo encaminándose a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Inquirió Fransheska al verla abrir la puerta.

- Ya lo veras… empieza mi plan Cupido para hacer que Albert Andley tenga el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya imaginado hasta el momento, todo será perfecto… prepárate para la cena y actúa de manera normal, regreso enseguida busca algo ligero y hermoso que pueda lucir esta noche mientras me encargo de lo demás por favor… relájate – Contesto sonriendo.

La chica se quedo estática mientras la veía salir de la habitación, sus piernas temblaban cuando se acercó hasta el armario para buscar lo que Edith le había pedido y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se enfoco de nuevo en la prenda sobre la cama, cerró los ojos unos segundos dejando libre un suspiro, sintiendo que el temblor se intensificaba al tiempo que una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo, por las imágenes que llegaron a su cabeza, movió esta ligeramente para alejarlas y se concentro en lo que su amiga le pidió, debía parecer tranquila… si eso debía, aunque no podía, definitivamente no podía. Edith regreso minutos después con una amplia sonrisa, ya Fransheska se había duchado y estaba casi lista para bajar, pero aun la tensión la tenía presa y hasta le toco recurrir a un ejercicio de respiración que practicaba en las clases de ballet. Edith la miraba desde un extremo de la habitación divertida, comprendía que para su amiga esto podía ser un poco precipitado y hasta riesgoso, pero Fran nunca se había acobardado ante nada y menos si estaba en juego algo que deseaba demasiado, solo hacia falta que se relajase un poco y analizase las cosas con cabeza fría para tener un temple de acero y mostrarse perfectamente normal ante la tía de Albert. Y justo así fue, después de una hora se encontraban cenando con la matrona y el rubio, la conversación fue amena y ligera, tocando temas sobre la boda, los negocios, los resultados de sus reuniones con los abogados del duque de Grandchester y el doctor Smith, los cuales Emilia aprobó satisfactoriamente, pues aunque estaba encantada de emparentar con la realeza y nada mas y nada menos que con los duques de Grandchester, aun tenia esa molestia por lo que todo esto pudiese acarrear a la familia, ya había sido victima de los chismorreo esa misma tarde cuando tuvo que darle explicaciones a Sarah. La cena termino y pasaron al salón para tomar un té que la francesa había preparado, alegando que era lo ultimo que se degustaba en París y la misma monarquía británica había elogiado como un exquisito elixir, propio de Dioses… ella misma se encargo de servir de las teteras la cantidad justa para que quedara perfecto, mientras Fran se encargo de mantener entretenida a la dueña de la casa con una conversación sobre las flores que se usarían en la decoración; con una amplia sonrisa Edith se acercó primero a la anciana entregándole la taza y después a su amiga, a Albert y por ultimo tomo asiento mientras le daba un sorbo a la suya. Ciertamente la bebida resulto deliciosa y recibió el visto bueno de Elroy, quien le indico que le compartiese la receta a la cocinera y a Fransheska para que pudiese tener el gusto de disfrutarlo cuando deseasen.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarnos… el día de hoy fue agotador y todos deberíamos descansar – Menciono la matrona colocándose de pie minutos después e indicando con esto que las chicas también debían hacerlo.

- Tiene razón señora Emilia, Fran y yo quedamos exhausta por la tarde de compras… pero fueron realmente provechosas pues encontramos todo lo que teníamos en mente – Señalo Edith con una hermosa sonrisa levantándose – Albert espero que descanses, tú también debes estar agotado por el viaje y tanto trabajo… que tengas buenas noches – Agrego encaminándose con la anciana hacia las escaleras.

- Yo también me retiro con Edith… descansa amor – Dijo la castaña colocándose de pie junto a su novio, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla pues podía sentir la mirada de Elroy sobre ellos.

- Igual tú amor… descansa – Pronuncio pero contrario a ella bajo para tomar sus labios en un beso tierno y lento que la hizo suspirar.

- Buenas noches William – Esbozo su tía al ver que el chico estaba tardando mas de lo correcto.

- Te espero en mi mundo a medianoche – Susurro la chica mirándolo a los ojos – No faltes… - Agrego en el mismo tono y un hermoso brillo se desprendía de sus ojos.

Él la miro desconcertado, pero después le obsequio una sonrisa maravillosa llevándose una mano hasta los labios para depositar un beso en esta fundiendo su mirada en los ojos de ella. La chica termino por separarse de él pues Emilia aun la esperaba para subir, se unió a esta y su amiga dándole la espalda a su novio, pero se volvió a mirarlo en dos oportunidades aprovechando que Edith le hablaba de algo sin relevancia. Él entendió perfectamente la mirada de ella y asintió en silencio al tiempo que su sonrisa se hacia mas amplia y su mirada se iluminaba, mientras su corazón comenzaba una carreara frenética. Emilia no se retiro a su habitación hasta tanto no verificase que las chicas habían entrado a la que compartían; paso varios minutos atenta a cualquier ruido pero solo escucho los habituales y después de eso cayo en un profundo sueño que la aisló del exterior.

Dos horas después Albert caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación sintiéndose tan nervioso como un adolescente, en varias oportunidades se acercó al balcón para observar el invernadero, sintiendo sus manos temblar y sudar, se había dado una ducha para aligerar la tensión y pidiéndole a los minutos que volasen, se coloco su pijama pues le pareció que era lo mejor, termino por tomar asiento frente a la chimenea ya que si seguía así le haría una marca a la alfombra. En la habitación de las chicas la situación era otra, Fransheska casi había corrido hasta el baño cuanto entro a la estancia, mientras Edith buscaba en el armario la dormilona mas sensual y delicada de la chica, pero no encontró una adecuada, todas eran demasiado puritanas para su gusto, esto no resulto un problema pues Fransheska ya tenia algo pensado. Cuando salió del baño después de casi dos horas se encontraba prácticamente lista, llevaba puesta la hermosa capa azul zafiro de terciopelo, con hilos plateados que había comprando ese día, su cabello caía en una cascada de ondas apenas elaboradas sobre su espalda y entre las hebras se encontraban tejidos también unos hermosos prendedores de plata y pedrería con la forma de esos dijes que usaban las hadas, se sentó frente al espejo estudiando su imagen mientras se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje.

- Fran te ves bellísima… luces en verdad hermosa amiga, tan delicada… pareces un ángel o un hada real – Expuso la francesa parándose tras ella mientras le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros y la miraba a través del espejo.

- Gracias Edith… la verdad estoy muy nerviosa y no existe razón para ello… ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mirando su reflejo. La chica asintió en silencio con una hermosa sonrisa y la italiana dejo libre un suspiro - ¿Estas segura que el té dará resultado? Es que no sé… si por algún motivo la tía se llega a percatar de lo que planeamos hacer me moriría de la vergüenza… - Decía cuando la otra la interrumpió llevándose las manos a la cintura.

- No pasara nada de eso Fran… por favor deja ya la paranoia, todo estará bien… te lo prometí ¿Recuerdas? Además ese té nunca falla, mi abuela es mucho peor que la señora Emilia y nunca se ha dado cuenta de nada, y ya eso es mucho decir pues Jean Pierre es un verdadero huracán, un león salvaje y famélico que no se limita por nada… - Mencionaba y al ver el semblante asombrado de la castaña dejo libre una carcajada.

- ¡Edith por favor! – Exclamo en voz baja – Ya entendí… mejor ve a verificar que no haya nadie en los pasillos, ya es casi medianoche y yo debo llegar antes al invernadero que Albert – Indico disimulando una sonrisa y el sonrojo ante las palabras de su amiga.

Esta salió mostrándole un saludo militar y se escabullo de la habitación con paso sigiloso, a fuera reinaba la penumbra y el silencio, la chica corrió hasta el pie de las escaleras para cerciorarse que no hubiese ningún sirviente rondado aun por la casa, regreso hasta la habitación haciendo sobresaltar a Fransheska cuando la vio tras ella con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ves soy una experta para esto de escaparse, he mejorado mi técnica con los años – Esbozo levantando la barbilla y después continuo – Todo esta despejado, no hay un alma en los pasillos, ni en el recibidor… la puerta de la terraza que da al jardín seguramente se mantiene tal como la deje esta tarde, así que todo esta listo hermana para que comiences con tu puesta en escena, estoy segura que Albert se va a morir de felicidad cuanto veas lo que has preparado para él, toma en esta bolsa tienes una cobija y un par de cojines para que estén mas cómodos… - Decía cuando la castaña la interrumpió.

- ¡Edith! – Exclamo en un susurro sonrojándose ferozmente.

- ¡¿Qué? Te aseguro que me lo agradecerás… ¿No pensaras hacer el amor con Albert sobre el pasto? Es incomodísimo – Expuso mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Edith! – Volvió a decir asombrada por la ligereza con que ella hablaba de esas cosas – Yo no pienso… no… ¡Dame eso acá! – Agrego tomando la bolsa ante la mirada divertida de la chica.

- Fran somos jóvenes, estamos enamoradas de hombres maravillosos y apasionados, no tienes porque sentirte apenada conmigo, ahora ve que ya tu príncipe debe estar a punto de salir a tu encuentro – Indico haciéndole un ademan, pero antes que ella saliera la detuvo – Fran espera un momento… ¿Qué llevas debajo de la capa? – Inquirió pensando que había escogido uno de esos camisones que se encontraban en el armario.

- Nada – Contesto encogiéndose de hombros – Me dijiste que debía ser practica y es precisamente lo que hago, tal vez no contemos con mucho tiempo… por la dudas no me esperes despierta – Menciono con una gran sonrisa al ver el asombro de su amiga y después de eso salió de la habitación en puntillas pero con rapidez.

Edith siguió con la otra parte del plan, coló por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Albert una nota donde se confirmaba que Fran lo esperaba en el invernadero y que la puerta de la terraza que daba al jardín se encontraba sin seguro, que esperase a que el reloj diese cinco para las doces para salir hacia el lugar indicado donde ella lo estaría esperando. La mirada del rubio capto el trozo de papel que metían por debajo de la puerta y casi corrió para tomarlo, sus ojos se pasearon por las líneas y de inmediato busco el reloj colgado en la pared, faltaban ocho minutos para las doce, se apresuró a buscar un abrigo en el armario que lo protegiese del frio pues aunque estaban casi en verano las noches seguían siendo frías, siguió con ansiedad cada segundo que marcaba la aguja hasta que esta al fin dio la hora exacta que había deseado, salió con paso sigiloso de la habitación encaminándose hacia la parte trasera de la casa, efectivamente la puerta que daba al jardín se hallaba abierta, con cuidado giro el picaporte y abrió una de las hojas, de inmediato una corriente de aire entro golpeándolo y calando a través de su abrigo, se lo ajusto y poco y cerró cuidando de no hacer ruido, todo parecía encontrarse en perfecta calma, la brisa movía las ramas de los arboles en lo alto trayendo consigo el dulce aroma de las flores del jardín, el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado mostrando millones de estrellas que brillaban con fuerza y la luna en un extremo de este relucía pintándolo todo de plata.

Entro al lugar procurando no hacer ruido y su mirada se paseo por este buscado la figura de su novia pero no logro hallarla, pensó en arriesgarse a llamarla pero desistió de la idea, debía ser cuidadoso, se encamino hacia la fuente en el centro del lugar y sus ojos comenzaron a buscarla de nuevo pero no había rastro de ella, hasta que escucho una voz que provenía de algún lugar entre la penumbra, aunque este se encontraba iluminado por antorchas que servían para darle calor a las plantas y por la luz que entraba por el techo de cristal, no logro ver de donde salía.

- Cierra los ojos – Menciono Fransheska en un susurro ocultándose mientras su corazón latía con rapidez y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Él obedeció, dudando un segundo y tragando en seco, sintiendo sus manos sudar y un leve temblor recorrerlo, estos nervios eran absurdos pero no podía evitarlos, se mezclaban con la ansiedad y la excitación que hacia estrago en su interior. No necesito verla para saber que ella se acercaba, podía sentir su calor, su energía, esa luz que iluminaba su mundo aun sin verla. Fransheska se coloco muy cerca de él pero sin llegar a tocarlo, lo rodeo parándose justo frente para deleitarse con la imagen de su novio, era tan hermoso que no pudo controlar el suspiro que revoloteaba en su pecho, respiro profundamente y hablo de nuevo.

- Hace algún tiempo te invite a mi mundo… y aunque en ese entonces este sentimiento que compartimos no era tan fuerte como lo es ahora, yo sentía que podía confiar en ti y dejarte entrar a él, que tú tendrías lo que se requería para ser parte de mi mundo… una parte esencial de este, tu mirada y tu sonrisa me lo hicieron saber ese día Albert, mi corazón te reconoció, mi alma también lo hizo… y supe que había llegado a mi vida el hombre que siempre había soñado, ese que compartiría mis fantasías, mis sueños, mis ilusiones y mis realidades… que no me tomaría como una niña cabeza hueca que soñaba con príncipes y hadas… no, tú eres especial, eres la parte que me falta para tener una vida perfecta y feliz, el príncipe al fin había llegado a mi mundo para llenarme de amor… hoy quiero que conozcas realmente cuan hermoso puede ser este, quiero llevarte a él William Albert Andley… abre los ojos amor – Le pidió con la voz ronca por las emociones que llevaba por dentro. El rubio lo hizo muy despacio sintiendo que la emoción en su pecho al escuchar cada una de las palabras de su novia lo desbordaría y terminaría derramando las lagrimas que se acumulaban en estos, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a Fransheska tan hermosa, entregándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, con la mirada brillante… parecía un sueño, el mas extraordinario de todos. Ella llevo las manos hasta el pecho de él y mirándolo a los ojos hablo de nuevo - ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! ¡Bienvenido a mi mundo, a mi vida! Te amo y te voy a amar cada instante de mi vida un poco mas, eres todo lo que esperaba Albert… sé que ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones pero… quiero hacerlo una vez mas, gracias por estar conmigo, por aceptarme como soy… por amarme como lo haces, te amo, te amo – Susurro tomando una mano de él y llevándose hasta lo labios para depositar varios besos en esta.

Albert no pudo contener las lagrimas que bailaban en sus ojos y termino por derramarlas, la amarro en un abrazo mientras le daba suaves besos en los labios, las mejillas, los ojos, la nariz, la frente, una lluvia de beso que la hizo suspirar, después busco sus ojos e intento decir algo pero no encontraba su voz, estaba demasiado emocionado por esta muestra de amor y devoción de Fransheska, se abrazó a ella de nuevo dejando libre un sollozo.

- Te amo princesa… eres lo mejor que tengo, gracias por amarme así Fran, por hacer de mi un hombre mejor cada día, gracias a ti he encontrado eso que siempre busque y que no conseguía, eres la mujer que mi corazón y mi alma anhelaban, junto a ti me siento capaz de todo, me haces creer en los sueños… haces mis sueños realidad mi vida, eres tan hermosa, eres dulces, inteligente, compresiva, honesta… no tendré como pagarle a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, por esta felicidad, te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, tú eres mi vida… eres mi vida Fransheska Di Carlo – Expreso con la voz grave por las lagrimas.

Ella también dejo un par de lagrimas correr mientras sonreía, se abrazo a él con fuerza y busco sus labios para perderse en ellos, tomándolos en un beso tierno y maravilloso que fue cobrando fuerza a medida que los minutos pasaban, sus caricias también se hacían mas intensas, la tela de su capa se deslizaba por encima de su cuerpo sintiendo la suavidad del terciopelo, pego su cuerpo al del joven sin poder evitarlo y un gemido se escapo de la boca de Albert ante ese primer contacto. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos que se encontraban oscuros y brillantes, ella lo tomó de la mano encaminándose hacia un rincón del lugar mientras él la admiraba maravillado ante la belleza de la chica, ciertamente parecía un hada, radiante y capaz de embrujarlo… ya lo había hecho, él había caído bajo su hechizo desde el mismo momento en que le sonrió. Cuando llegaron hasta este el rubio pudo ver que la chica había dispuesto una cobija blanca y unos cuantos cojines rodeados por varias lámparas que iluminaban el lugar tenuemente, su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato siendo recorrido por una ola de deseo que lo hizo estremecerse al imaginar a Fransheska tendida sobre la inmaculada manta blanca, completamente desnuda y dispuesta a entregarse a él.

- Quiero darte un regalo de cumpleaños especial… algo que sea solo de nosotros y que recordemos siempre, que se quede grabado en tu piel, tu corazón y tu alma; tal vez cuando estemos casados tendremos noches mejores que esta, pero quiero que por el momento esta se quede en nuestras memorias hasta que volvamos a tenernos… esta noche no solo mis labios te dirán que te amo Albert, deseo que lo haga todo mi cuerpo – Menciono al tiempo que llevaba sus manos que temblaban ligeramente, primero para deslizar la capucha y después hasta el nudo en su cuello que mantenía la capa en su lugar, lo deshizo lentamente ante la mirada atenta de su novio y se emociono al captar el brillo que se desprendió de ellos cuando la pesada tela cayo quedando hecha un montón a su pies y mostrándola gloriosamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Él sintió todo su mundo tambalearse, fue como si sus pies se separasen de las tierra y hubiese comenzado a volar, no era la primera vez que veía a su prometida desnuda, si, era cierto, pero esta noche lucía tan hermosa, su piel se hallaba cubierta de una capa brillante en tonos plata que hacían resaltar aun mas sus atractivos, se mezclaban con la luz de la luna que entraba por el techo de cristal y creaban deslumbrantes destellos en su piel. Fransheska había mezclado una crema, con la pintura que usaban para maquillarse cuando hacia presentaciones de ballet y polvo de plata y diamante que compro esa tarde junto a Edith, desde hacia día la idea de mostrarse así ante su novio le rondaba la cabeza y justo ahora había encontrado la ocasión perfecta para ello, una hermosa sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al ver la admiración en la mirada de Albert quien detallaba cada espacio de su cuerpo.

- Fransheska… amor… - Esbozo sin dejar de mirarla, no sabia que mas decir, no encontraba las palabras que pudiesen expresar lo que sentía.

- Quiero que hagamos el amor Albert, quiero ser tuya… completamente tuya, ámame sin límites mi vida, hoy quiero entregarme a ti, toma todo lo que desees de mi… deseo regalarte mi vida, mi mundo… mi ser, todo lo que tengo es para ti Albert, todo – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que se acercaba a él y lo besaba lentamente.

Albert se hallaba completamente cautivado por esto que Fran le entregaba, por su amor, su devoción, su pasión y ternura; no podía creer que ella fuese real, justo ahora viéndola así, desnuda, perfecta, en medio de las luces que la luna y las lámparas creaban a su alrededor se decía una y otra vez que ella era única, que en este mundo no podía existir otra mujer como ella. Dejándose llevar por ese beso que ella le daba la rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo el frágil y sensual cuerpo de su novia temblar, ese gesto lo hizo desearla aun mas, no tenia palabras para expresarle a Fransheska todo lo que llevaba dentro, si ella pudiese entrar en su alma, su corazón, su pecho… solo un minuto, al menos un minuto para que supiese cuanto la amaba. Se separaron lentamente compartiendo sonrisas y miradas cómplices, ella llevo sus manos al pecho del rubio para deslizar suavemente el abrigo que el llevaba puesto, mientras dejaba caer sobre sus labios una lluvia de besos cálidos y húmedos. Él llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella para acariciarla con movimientos sutiles mientras la observaba, su pecho comenzó a latir aun mas rápido cuando Fran empezó a deshojar uno a uno los botones de su pijama, no entendía porque esta experiencia era para él la mas sensual que hubiese tenido hasta ahora, era como si todas las anteriores, con otras mujeres no hubiesen significado nada, dejo libre un suspiro cuando sintió los labios de Fransheska dibujar una línea de besos sobre su pecho que llego hasta su abdomen, su vientre tembló y su masculinidad se tenso aun mas, despertando a los estímulos que ella le ofrecía, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos, lo subió lentamente para atrapar su boca en un beso cargado de pasión que los hizo gemir.

Las manos de ella bajaron hasta el borde del pantalón de seda, recorriendo lentamente para después comenzar a bajarlo llevándolo hasta los muslos fuertes y suaves de su novio, sintiendo como este caía a sus pies hecho un montón, sus manos subieron de nuevo al pecho de Albert sintiendo ese calor maravilloso que se desprendía de su piel, el beso continuaba con la misma intensidad envolviéndolos en un vórtice de pasión y deseo, las manos de él abandonaron el rostro de Fran y viajaron hasta la espalda de la chica, para después descender a su derrier y pegar su cuerpo al de ella, provocando que un temblor los recorriese a ambos con fuerza. La chica llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de él perdiéndose en esta mientras de su boca se desprendían cientos de suspiros y gemidos, sintiendo como cada vez el deseo era mayor, un fuego envolvía sus cuerpos y estos clamaban por un alivio, por algo que apaciguase el huracán que los hacia girar con fuerza, no tenían oxigeno y aun así no deseaban separarse y entonces en ese momento llegaron hasta ella las palabras de Jules… era normal besarse así, que el deseo los hiciese olvidarse hasta de respirar, de todo, esto que Albert provocaba en ella la hacia olvidarse de todo y sin duda alguna sus besos eran los mejores en todo el mundo; una risa que afloro en sus labios los hizo separarse, la mirada intensa de él casi la quemaba, el deseo también lo había llevado a estar mas excitado que nunca, sentía que debía tenerla ya o de lo contrario se volvería loco. Ella se alejó un poco sin cortar el contacto visual y muy despacio se recostó sobre la cobija, le extendió la mano mientras sonreía.

- Ven a volar conmigo mi amor… - Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos. Él cedió de inmediato a esa petición y se coloco de rodillas frente a ella, acariciando con suavidad sus piernas para separarlas y crear un espacio entre estas mientras bajaba muy despacio para depositar un beso lento y húmedo en sus labios, ella suspiros y con una hermosa sonrisa agrego – Quiero que me hagas el amor Albert… sentirte temblar cuando estés dentro de mi, que me llenes de ti… deseo que te fundas en mi, quédate conmigo para siempre… para siempre – Pidió acariciándole los brazos, moviéndose para tenerlo mas cerca.

- Me quedare contigo para siempre Fransheska… para toda la vida y mas allá, eres mi vida… eres mi vida – Expreso el rubio dándole un beso en los labios.

Se separo de ella irguiéndose de nuevo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el torso y las piernas de ella, flexionándolas a ambos lados para crear una posición que le permitiese tenerla muy cerca, elevo sus caderas con una mano y coloco un cojín debajo de estas para mantenerlas en el ángulo que quería. Ella solo lo observaba en silencio, sintiéndose muy intrigada y ansiosa por los movimientos de él, sonreía y suspiraba ante las caricias de su novio, él regreso de nuevo hacia ella dejando caer varios besos sobre sus labios, apenas contactos y la cercanía provoco que sus intimidades se rozaran incitando una explosión en ambos, esa sensación cálida y húmeda que los envolvió fue maravillosa, electrizante; Albert comenzó a moverse haciendo el roce mas perceptible, pero sin llegar a entrar en ella. Fransheska se movió debajo del cuerpo del rubio para buscarlo y calmar esta ansiedad que a cada minuto crecía dentro de su ser, llevo sus manos a los hombros del chico para hacerlo bajar y de estar manera lograr la unión, pero él no cedió ante los movimientos de ella, por el contrario se alejó.

- Es mi regalo señora Andley… seré yo quien lleve las riendas esta noche, tenga por seguro que los dos disfrutaremos mucho ¿Ves que hermosas lucen las estrellas desde aquí? – Inquirió levantando la mirada al cielo y después a ella; la chica asintió en silencio mientras sonreía, él se acercó a su oído y susurro – Hare que sean mucho mas hermosas para ti, que puedas tocarlas Fransheska… será como si estuvieses volando en medio de ese cielo estrellado – Dijo y se alejó de ella mientras sonreía, feliz por ese suspiro que salió de su pecho que lucía hermoso.

Apoyo sus manos a cada lado de ella mientras que con sus caderas se hacia mas espacio entre las piernas de su novia que seguían flexionadas a ambos lados del torso del joven, él le indico con una mirada que las mantuviese así cuando percibió que ella intentaba relajarlas, la chica respiro profundamente y asintió con apenas un movimiento de cabeza, sintiendo que ya no podía esperar mas por él, pero al fin el alivio llego cuando sintió que Albert comenzaba a colmarla muy despacio, entrando de apoco en ella quien cerró los ojos y se estremeció para después dejar libre un jadeo cuando sintió que él se hundía profundamente dentro de su cuerpo, este se arqueo en un movimiento espontaneo y hundió su cabeza entre las almohadas.

- Relájate mi vida… solo disfruta, no te apresures… haremos que esta noche no acabe nunca Fran, será perfecta mi vida – Susurro Albert ronzando apenas los labios de la chica mientras se moviéndose dentro de ella con embestidas lentas y profundas.

- Así será mi amor… tú eres perfecto, eres perfecto para mi Albert, te amo… te amo y te quiero mío, siempre mío – Esbozo de manera entre cortada en medio de jadeos y gemidos.

Él tomó su boca en un beso apasionado y completo mientras intensificaba su movimientos, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para tenerla mas cerca, sintiendo el roce de los senos de ella contra su pecho, su vientre temblar ante cada penetración, su respiración agitada y esos gemidos que lo estaban enloqueciendo, sus labios viajaron al cuello de la castaña y comenzó un camino que descendió hasta los pechos que se movían al mismo compas de sus cuerpos, atrapando con su boca uno y succionándolo con suavidad, sintiendo las caricias de ella en su espalda y hombros, sintiendo como luchaba para no salir volando en cada uno de sus empujes que a cada momento se hacían mas potentes. Fransheska se sentía completamente fuera de este mundo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, pintando de carmín al igual que el de Albert y como el suyo también temblaba en cada movimiento, la sensación que producía la boca de su novio cada vez que succionaba o rozaba con su lengua sus pezones era tan intensa, sublime y maravillosa, todo lo que él estaba provocando en ella era extraordinario los sentimientos amenazaban con desbordarse de un momento a otro, así como esta tempestad que pendía de un hilo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y olas de placer la azotaron con fuerza cuando Albert aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas. Él noto que ella no duraría mucho más y aunque deseaba prolongar este momento, no podía hacerla esperar más, ella necesitaba liberarse así que mantuvo sus movimientos y comenzó a hablarle.

- Fran mira las estrellas amor… ¿Lucen hermosas verdad? – Inquirió en un susurro junto a su oído, ella no pudo esbozar palabras, solo asintió en silencio clavando la mirada en el cielo mientras se aferraba a él, el rubio continuo – Son todas tuyas mi vida… te las regalo, tómalas Fransheska… solo debes estirar la mano para tocarlas – Agrego en el mismo tono.

- Son… son bellísimas… ¿Tú puedes verlas? – Pregunto ella en un hilo de voz.

- Si… justo ahora las estoy viendo… están todas en tus ojos mi vida y son realmente hermosas, como nunca antes las he visto – Contesto y sus miradas se fundían – Te amo Fransheska Di Carlo… te amo, te amo, te amo – Esbozo mientras aumentaba los movimientos dentro de ella.

La chica solo necesito de eso para explotar de emoción, felicidad y satisfacción; todo su cuerpo fue presa de un temblor que estremeció cada fibra de su ser, su boca se abrió dejando libre un jadeo y acompañado de un grito ahogado, cerró los ojos con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio pegando sus labios a este e intentando después llenar sus pulmones de aire. Albert había disminuido el ritmo de sus embistes para darle tiempo a ella de salir de ese estado a donde fue llevaba por el orgasmo, sintiéndose maravillosamente bien por llenar de placer a su mujer, por hacerla tocar el cielo unida a él, comenzó a repartir besos lentos, cálidos y húmedos en su rostro mientras le acariciaba uno de los senos con la mano y bajo y tomar el otro con sus labios y perderse en este, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella buscase de manera inconsciente rendirlo a él a la misma fuerza que hasta hacia segundos la había arrastrado a ella. Fransheska comenzó a moverse debajo de él empujando para tomarlo mas profundamente y con un ritmo mas acelerado, presionando para crear un mayor roce al tiempo que sus manos viajaron a la nuca de Albert para acariciarla con pasión, enredando sus manos en las hebras doradas que ahora lucían mas oscuras en sus raíces por la capa de sudor que las había humedecido. El rubio pudo sentir que el volcán en su vientre amenazaba con hacer erupción de un momento a otro, pero deseaba alargar este momento tanto como le fuese posible, sabia que debía esperar aun por un mes completo para volver a tener a Fransheska de esta manera, así que fue reduciendo sus movimientos de nuevo para luego alejarse de ella muy despacio, ante la mirada desconcertada de la chica solo dejo ver una gran sonrisa, se coloco de rodillas tomando las caderas de Fransheska entre sus manos la elevo para acoplarse a ella de nuevo, posando una mano en el vientre de ella que se estremeció con fuerza al recibirlo, la miro a los ojos y retomo sus movimientos esta vez con mayor ímpetu.

- ¡Oh Dios santo! ¡Albert amor! ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! ¡Mi vida, mi vida! – Exclamaba ella sintiendo que el placer que le producía esta nueva posición era avasallador.

- Si Fran… justo así mi ángel, muévete así… así princesa – Menciono el rubio con la voz entrecortada por el placer al sentir como ella lo presionaba con fuerza y creaba un maravilloso vaivén con sus caderas, el mismo que mostraban sus pechos haciéndolos lucir tan provocativos que Albert tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no volar hasta ellos.

La chica intensifico sus movimientos y presiono aun mas a su novio, al tiempo que gemía y jadeaba con desesperación, retorciéndose de goce unida profundamente al cuerpo de él y sintiendo que la avalancha crecía y crecía dentro de ella con tanta fuerza que estaba segura la haría estallar en mil pedazos, busco con su mirada la del rubio quien lucía tan hermoso que le quito el poco aire que aun conservaban sus pulmones, su pecho poderoso, cubierto por el sudor que lo hacia lucir brillante, su cabello en ligero desorden, sus labios rojos, sensuales, provocativos y sus ojos que parecían dos luceros que iluminaban todo a su alrededor.

- Albert ven acá… te necesito mi vida… bésame, por favor… deseo besarte – Rogo con la voz ronca y extendiéndole la mano.

Él se encontraba completamente perdido en la figura de su novia, deleitándose con el color de su piel, con la visión de sus cuerpo uniéndose que podía apreciar gracias a la posición que tenían; ante la suplica de ella se acercó muy despacio sin dejar de moverse, llevando a que Fransheska flexionara aun mas sus piernas, dándole el espacio para que pudiese mantener su unión, apoderándose de su boca con un beso extraordinario que calmo la sed que los consumía, envolviéndolos y elevándolos a un estado de deleite pleno, se separaron para tomar aire, pegando sus frentes, sus miradas se fundieron, sus alientos se mezclaron y los estremecimientos de sus cuerpos les hicieron saber que estaban muy cerca de llegar a la cima, ella comenzó a besarlo con premura, deslizando sus manos por la espalda del rubio quien se había acercado a ella hasta que el cuerpo de él descansase ligeramente sobre el suyo, rozándose, creando una fricción perfecta por el sudor que los bañaba. Él hizo sus movimientos mas profundos y mas rápidos sintiendo que cada fibra de su ser clamaba por liberarse, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Fransheska probando su sabor, embriagándose con su olor.

- Esto es maravilloso mi vida… es extraordinario mi ángel, las emociones que bailan dentro de mi pecho… llévame a las estrellas Fran… llévame mi princesa – Pidió el chico con la respiración agitada moviéndose con poderío dentro de su novia.

Ella no podía soportar mas esto que eran mucho mas intenso que lo vivido minutos atrás, cruzo sus piernas envolviendo las caderas de su novio y elevo su pelvis para recibir aun mas de él, quien gracias a eso tembló dentro de ella y ese estremecimiento la hizo convulsionar con fuerza, creando varios espasmos que provocaron que presionara la masculinidad del rubio hasta hacerlo desbordarse dentro de ella; cuando sintió la simiente de Albert demarrarse en su interior, el dique que contenía la avalancha se rompió y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar sin control, ella sentía que moriría y clavo sus uñas en la espalda del joven, arañándolo sin poder evitarlo. El dolor fue apenas perceptible para el chico que aun seguía volando en ese cielo estrellado que había mencionado minutos, atrás de la mano de su mujer, se desahogo con tanta fuerza dentro de ella que pudo sentir que ni una sola gota de su esencia había guardado, había sido demasiada la ansiedad, el deseo, la pasión… demasiadas acumuladas y no pudo contenerlas todas, no había sido tan tierno o cuidadoso como en otras ocasiones, había dejado libre ese lado salvaje que poseía como nunca antes y como nunca antes había sentido que el placer era infinito y maravilloso, el mundo de Fransheska era perfecto, ella era perfecta.

* * *

_**Acércate despacio a mis dominios;**_

_**que tus dedos tanteen el espacio**_

_**ciegamente, la oscuridad que envuelve**_

_**mi cuerpo; que construyan un camino**_

_**y lleguen hasta mí a través del velo**_

_**espeso y taciturno de las sombras.**_

_**Sálvame con la luz que hay en tus dedos**_

_**si me tocan, conjura la desidia,**_

_**enciéndeme o abrásame en el tacto**_

_**esplendoroso y claro de tus manos.**_

_**Como las mariposas de la noche,**_

_**hacia la llama iré que tú convocas,**_

_**que prefiero quemarme a estar a oscuras.**_

_**Del tacto... Josefa Parra.**_

_**continuara...**_


	165. Capitulo 50

**Capitulo 50**

**Tus ojos verdes me atrapan cada vez que los veo,**

**De tantos ojos que he visto, con los tuyos me quedo.**

Minutos después se encontraban abrazados observando las estrellas, ofreciéndose tiernas caricias y besos que apenas eran roces de labios, con las miradas brillantes y cargadas de amor, no sentían el frio de la noche pues la calidez que emanaba de sus cuerpos los envolvía, deseaban quedarse así por mucho mas tiempo, pero sabían que no podían hacerlo.

- Quiero que volvamos a este lugar cuando estemos casados… pasar muchas noches aquí en tu mundo Fran, todo esto es maravilloso; el olor de las flores, la calidez, la luz de la luna y las estrellas, tú… todo es hermoso en tu mundo mi vida, todo desborda vida como lo haces tú – Pronuncio mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- Podemos venir cuando desees, una vez casados ya no tendremos que andar escondiéndonos mi amor, eso es lo bueno de ser ante todos el señor y la señora Andley, aunque no te niego que la emoción de escaparme para encontrarme contigo aquí me encanto – Expreso.

- Yo también me sentía extraño, como un adolescente… tú me haces sentir así Fran, me llenas de alegrías, de emociones… a cada paso que daba mi corazón latía con fuerza, mis manos temblaban y sudaban, esas sensaciones me hicieron sentir vivo… todo esto, verte así, tan hermosa… en verdad aun me sigo preguntando si eres real, pero creo que ya soy parte de su mundo hermosa hada – Menciono él observando que su piel también se encontraba cubierta de esa crema brillante que cubría el cuerpo de ella.

- Desde hace mucho es el gobernante de este mundo guapo príncipe, todo lo que hay en el incluida su soberana le pertenece – Respondió dándole un beso mientras sonreía y acariciaba la mejilla donde se podía ver el polvo brillante que cubría su cuerpo – Deberás retirarlo muy bien o de lo contrario tu tía puede pensar que ahora te gusta verte como un diamante, que eres un vanidoso que no se conforma con la luz que desprendes por si solo – Agrego sonriendo para retirar un poco mas de su cuello y pecho.

- En todo caso pensara que tú eres mucho mas vanidosa que yo, ya parecías una joya antes de tener este brillo en tu piel… lo mejor será que nos ayudemos para que no lo note, tendrá que bañarme señora Andley y yo lo hare con usted – Esbozo acariciando la espalda de la chica.

- ¿Bañarnos juntos? – Pregunto sin poder disimular su asombro mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió en silencio dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que le daba un beso suave en los labios.

- No me dirás que te desagrada la idea… además usted se ofreció como mi regalo de cumpleaños señora y justo ahora deseo estar bajo la ducha con mi mujer, te prometo que lo disfrutaras mi amor – Indico al ver que ella aun dudaba, la chica asintió en silencio mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se colocaron de pie y el chico se encargo de recoger las cosas y guardarlas en la bolsa mientras Fransheska se vestía de nuevo, después lo hizo él quien parecía estar mas cómodo con su desnudez; llegaron hasta la casa y verificando que no hubiese nadie subieron en completo silencio, Albert abrió muy despacio la puerta invitándola a entrar en su habitación, Fransheska sentía que unos nervios tontos la invadían de nuevo, no tenia porque sentirse así pero le era imposible no hacerlo, el chico dejo caer la bolsa a un lado de su cama y se acerco hasta ella quien lo miraba expectante con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sus nervios; él le dedico una sonrisa para hacerla sentir segura y llevo sus manos hasta el nudo que unía la capa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sintiendo el leve temblor que cubrió el cuerpo de Fransheska cuando la tela abandono su cuerpo, ella dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos un par de segundos, mientras él se deleitaba con la imagen de ella, la habitación estaba iluminada apenas por las luces que se desprendían de la chimenea creando curiosas figuras sobre sus cuerpos, él se alejo un poco para despojarse de su ropa mientras le sonreía, quedando completamente desnudo un minuto después, llevo sus manos hasta el cabello de Fransheska para colocarlo por detrás de sus hombros y tener una vista completa de sus pechos que subían y bajaban a un ritmo acompasado, los grandes y hermosos ojos grises se anclaron en los suyos y le mostraban una mezcla de miedo y deseo, él se acerco de nuevo y le dio un beso cargado de ternura en la mejilla, la amarro en un abrazo y le susurro palabras de amor al oído para llenarla de confianza, un minuto después se encaminaron hacia el baño. El rubio primero para abrir la llave y esperar a que el agua tuviese la temperatura deseada, esto se tomaba unos minutos pues a esta hora resultaba realmente helada, se giro hacia ella, le extendió la mano y con una sonrisa la invito a continuar.

- Ven amor… ven conmigo – Pidió en un susurro.

Ella tenia los brazos cruzados en su pecho le dedico una sonrisa tímida y recibió la mano que él le ofrecía entrando junto a su novio para permitir que el agua los cubriese a ambos, tembló ligeramente al primer contacto con esta y de inmediato él la abrazo con fuerza para reconfortarla, solo bastaron segundos para que ella se sintiese a gusto mientras las caricias de su novio recorrían su cuerpo y sus labios la besaban una y otra vez con tanta ternura que la hacia suspirar. Él quería quedarse abrazado para siempre a Fransheska, envuelto en su calor, su olor, amaba cada parte de ella, su hermoso y sedoso cabello castaño que cubría la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos grises que adoraba, que eran su luz… ella era la calma que le hacia la vida un sueño y la tormenta que lo azotaba con fuerza cuando el deseo lo desbordaba, quería quedarse para siempre en ese abrazo, darle todo lo que tenia y mas. Busco una esponja y le coloco jabón para hacer espuma llevándola por el cuerpo de Fransheska con movimientos suaves, caricias sutiles que la hacían estremecerse, recorriendo su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello, sus senos… sintiendo el deseo recorrer de nuevo cuando los pezones de ella se irguieron para él, escuchándola gemir cuando llego hasta sus caderas y continuo con su labor. Ella no quiso quedarse atrás y también tomó una esponja para hacer lo mismo con él, muy despacio empezó a frotarla en el cuerpo de Albert, compartiendo besos que cada vez eran mas intensos, temblando ante el contacto de sus cuerpos que a cada segundo que pasaban eran embargados por esa necesidad de entregarse de nuevo. El rubio dejo la esponja a un lado y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia con sus manos cubiertas de jabón, su piel era tan suave que no necesitaba de esto para que las manos de él se deslizaran a cada rincón, su boca se apodero del cuello de la chica sintiendo temblar y gemir, haciendo que la sangre en sus venas se volviese fuego, la coloco de espaldas contra la pared haciendo con el movimiento que el agua se llevase consigo gran parte de las espumas que la cubrían, él aprovecho esto para tomar sus senos con la boca besando y succionando a su antojo. Fransheska se aferro a la nuca del joven cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como el placer hacia estrago en ella, todo lo que Albert le provocaba era maravilloso, sublime y las sensaciones aumentaron cuando sintió la mano del joven trazar un camino hacia su intimidad y adueñarse de esta con destreza, acariciando con sus dedos cada rincón, haciéndola temblar con fuerza, dejo un jadeo escapar de su boca y su respiración se hizo mas agitada.

- Albert… amor… amor… - Susurraba sintiendo que el fuego dentro de su cuerpo aumentaba.

- Me vuelves loco Fransheska… eres tan hermosa mi vida, tan suave… quiero besar todo tu cuerpo, cada espacio… cada poro… eres mía, eres mía Fransheska Di Carlo – Menciono con la voz ronca, cálida y posesiva como sus caricias, mientras bajaba dibujando un camino de besos por el vientre de la chica.

Ella lo vio colocarse de cuclillas y posarse ante su lugar mas intimo, podía sentir su aliento tibio y húmedo, su respiración entrecortada, la intensidad de su mirada que la estaba quemando, la verdad era que ardía en llamas y lo necesitaba, si Albert no la tomaba en este momento moriría; sin detenerse a pensarlo abrió un poco mas sus piernas para ofrecerle a él el espacio que necesitaba. El joven dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa ante la invitación que Fran le hacia, poso sus manos en las caderas de la chica atrayéndola hacia él para después capturar con su boca ese lugar de ella que adoraba, que lo volvía loco, perdiéndose en su sabor y su aroma que eran único y maravillosos, la sintió temblar y desvanecerse entre sus manos por lo que hizo mas seguro el agarre de estas, instándola a que se recargase en la pared mientras hacia sus besos mas intensos y profundos. Ella se sentía desfallecer ante cada roce de la lengua de su novio, el goce era demasiado poderoso para poder explicar lo que provocaba dentro de ella, una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que no lograba definir; llevo sus manos hasta los hombros del rubio, clavando sus uñas en estos, al tiempo que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y se deslizaba poco a poco pues sentía que sus piernas no podían mantenerla en pie, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar comenzó a entrar al cielo. Albert pudo sentir el temblor que se adueño del vientre de ella y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esa imagen que tantas veces había soñado en este lugar, ella completamente rendida al placer que él le brindaba, una de sus manos acaricio el derrier de Fransheska con suavidad bajando hasta la rodilla de la chica, elevándola para colocar la pierna de ella por encima de su hombro y tener mayor libertad, ella estaba muy cerca de alcanzar la gloria y él no la haría esperar mas pues ya no podía seguir conteniéndose tampoco; con suavidad deslizo un dedo dentro de ella llegando muy profundo, mientras su lengua viajo con lentitud entre sus pétalos que habían tomando un rojo carmesí y lucían aun mas voluptuosos que la primera vez, el temblor en ella se intensifico anunciando que la ola de placer comenzaba a recorrerla y solo bastarían segundo para que la arrastrase, él atrapo entre sus labios el botón de rosa que vibraba con fuerza mientras su dedo entra y salía en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado.

- ¡Amor, amor, amor! – Exclamo Fransheska con la voz entre cortada enterrando sus manos en la cabellera dorada sintiendo que el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo y volaba girando alto, muy alto mientras los labios de Albert seguían dándole ese placer extraordinario, que le estaba robando la cordura, ya no podía pensar, solo sentirlo.

Él se coloco de pie con rapidez y antes que ella pudiese bajar de ese cielo a donde la había llevado la lleno completamente, su miembro se hundió profundamente dentro de la chica haciéndola estremecerse y sollozar, no era dolor lo que sentía, era placer… el mas grande y puro de los placeres, Albert la tomó por la cintura pegándola a la pared, llevo sus manos hasta las piernas de ella elevándola y pidiéndole en un susurro que lo envolviese. Fran lo hizo de inmediato rodeando el cuello del chico también con sus brazos y atrapando su boca en un beso ardoroso que los hizo gemir, probando de su boca su propio sabor que aun se hallaba allí, pero que no hizo que rechazase al rubio, contrario a ello hizo el beso mas intenso pues él no se limitaba con ella y ella tampoco lo haría con él. Sus bocas se separaron en busca de aire, pegando sus frentes al tiempo que sus miradas se fundían, oscuras y brillantes.

- Soñé tantas veces con tenerte así Fran… te imagine tantas veces en este lugar, amándote de esta manera, sentir el calor y el temblor de tu piel… escuchar tus gemidos mientras me hundo profundamente dentro de ti… eres maravillosa mi vida… eres mejor que cualquiera de mis sueños… ninguno se acerco a esto que me estas haciendo sentir… ¡Dios te amo tanto princesa, tanto! – Exclamo emocionado el rubio mientras aumentaba el vaivén de su cuerpo y temblaba sintiendo que no aguantaría mucho más.

- Te amo… te amo… eres mi sol, yo también he soñado contigo Albert… tantas veces… tantas – Expreso la chica sintiendo que se derretía entre los abrazos de su novio.

El éxtasis llego hasta ellos golpeándolos con fuerza, una ola tras otra mucho mas grande que los dejo sin respiración, sin fuerzas, temblando y jadeantes, él se hundió por ultima vez dentro de ella sintiendo como su esencia se mezcla con esa calidez húmeda que ella guarda en su interior, una luz lo cegó y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Fransheska para ahogar los gemidos roncos y profundos que brotaban de su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo las lagrimas nadar en sus ojos. La chica no pudo contener el llanto y las dejo correr, sintiendo que el pecho le explotaría de felicidad, nunca imagino sentirse de esta manera, entregarse así y ser colmada por tantas emociones, el cielo era maravilloso y era suyo cada vez que Albert la amaba… él era suyo, su amor, su amor.

Sus cuerpos relajados se unieron en un abrazo, sintiendo sus piernas aun débiles y temblorosas por las fuerzas dejadas en esta entregada, el rubio mantuvo el abrazo por varios minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se hicieron normales de nuevo; entre risas, caricias y miradas cómplices terminaron de bañarse, él la envolvió con una toalla mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él, poco a poco Albert la hacia sentirse mas confiada alejando las dudas de si esto era correcto o no, la verdad era que sentía que no podía existir nada indecoroso en entregarse sin limites al hombre que amaba, ya Edith se lo había dicho… el amor es libre, es apasionado y maravilloso, no hay razón para que nos avergüence y justo ahora Fransheska lo comprendía, ya no se cohibía en admirar a Albert desnudo, por el contrario le encantaba hacerlo.

- Quédate esta noche conmigo – Pidió el rubio en un susurro colocándose tras ella y rodeándola con sus brazos, depositando un beso suave y lento en su hombro.

- Amor… me encantaría pero… si tu tía se despierta o alguien viene temprano y nos encuentra juntos… - Decía dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, cuando él la detuvo.

- Mi tía tendrá un sueño profundo esta noche… ¿Lo recuerdas? Y por lo otro no te preocupes, nadie viene a mi habitación a primera hora de la mañana y menos si he llegado recientemente de un viaje, mi tía les ha dado la estricta orden de no molestarme bajo ningún motivo… salvo que sea una emergencia y aun así se anunciaran antes de entrar. – Menciono completamente confiado rodeándola con sus brazos y pegándola a su cuerpo.

- Eso seria garantía si no estuviese de cumpleaños, pero… ¿Qué hay si tu tía desea darte una sorpresa y entrar a primera hora sin avisarte con un gran pastel y tus sobrinos? – Inquirió mostrándose aterrorizada de nada mas imaginarlo.

- Nada de eso pasara mi vida… mi tía no acostumbra a darme sorpresas – Contesto mirándola.

- ¿No? – Pregunto desconcertada y él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía – Nosotros si lo hacemos, solíamos despertar a Fabrizio con un gran pastel azul cobalto, su color favorito… incluso a Terry lo sorprendíamos levantándolo muy temprano con nuestros regalos – Puntualizo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Hasta que edad sorprendieron a Fabrizio con pasteles en su habitación? – Inquirió divertido.

- Hasta los quince años… el ultimo cumpleaños que paso con nosotros – Respondió.

- Bueno eso le da mayor peso a mis argumentos, estoy cumpliendo treinta y un años Fransheska, mi tía no vendrá con un pastel… azul cielo… debe pensar que es mi color favorito para sorprenderme a primera hora – Indico acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

- Tienes razón… en ese caso me quedo contigo, pero… no tengo que ponerme, no puedo dormir con la capa es pesada y resultaría incomoda – Mencionaba.

- No necesitas colocarte nada, será maravilloso dormir desnudos… además no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, son casi las tres de la mañana señora Andley si no dormimos ahora mañana no podremos levantarnos, colocare el reloj para que nos despierte y así evitar que alguien se de cuenta… yo soy responsable por ti mi amor y no dejare que nada te dañe – Expuso tomándola en brazos y caminando con ella hacia su cama.

Se acostaron en el centro de la misma, abrazados brindándose caricias y besos tiernos, el deseo había sido saciado por el momento y ahora solo deseaban estar así como se encontraban, juntos y mas enamorados que nunca, el sueño logro vencerlos a los pocos minutos, ella descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio mientras el rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo, manteniéndose de esta manera muy unidos.

Según el capitán del barco anuncio que estaban a menos de una semana de llegar a América, cada vez que Marión escuchaba esa palabra muchas emociones jugaban con ella, estaba la felicidad de saber que por fin empezarían a suspender el coma de Fabrizio y podría verse nuevamente reflejada en sus ojos, además de que podría decirle que estaba embarazada, aun cuando su barriga apenas se apreciaba, era distinta a la de Joshua que este en el tercer mes ya se apreciaba fácilmente, por fin los malestares habían reducido un poco solo le atacaban cuando se sentía nerviosa o ansiosa, también estaba el miedo que le causaba conocer en persona a los padres de Fabrizio, pues sabia que con estos debía intimar un poco mas que de lo que lo ha hecho con el duque, quien no puede negar se ha portado a la altura de un tío, ya que pasa por lo menos una vez al día a visitarlo, al igual que los demás, aun le cuesta un poco el mirar a Terruce pues el solo observarlo hace querer ver a su esposo de pie, sonriéndole.

- Mi vida, falta poco para que lleguemos. – Hablaba la rubia sentada a un lado de la cama, mientras acicalaba las uñas del chico en coma. – Se que cuando veas a tus padres vas a ser feliz, es lo que mas deseo… además de que sepas que estoy esperando un nuevo angelito… también tienes que ver a Joshua ha crecido… mi bebé esta un poco mas alto, espero y sea tan alto como tú y no herede mi estatura… - Dejo libre media sonrisa. – Sabes que tu tío me incomoda un poco porque me trata como una niña… me trata a la par de Dominique, creo que le cuesta asimilar mi edad. –Terminando con la mano y llevándosela a los labios depositándole varios besos, los cuales se vieron interrumpidos por los doctores que pasaban a hacer la rutina, la joven se puso de pie pues sabia que como era costumbre que con ellos entraría el señor Octavio, para su sorpresa este hizo acto de presencia en compañía de dos chicas.

- Buenos días Marión. – Saludo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días señor Octavio, por favor… no haga eso, solo me hace sentir incomoda. – Hablo la chica con media sonrisa y en ingles, dudando un poco antes de hablar, llevaba tres semanas con las clases particulares y había aprendido lo suficiente para poder interactuar, además de que él se empeño en enseñarle algo de etiqueta, sobre como caminar, pararse, sentarse, siempre venia acompañado de la señora Margot quien le enseñaba los movimientos femeninos, además de como tomar el té, cosas que a ella verdaderamente poco le importaban y hasta le causaban gracia, pero que hacia porque prometió hacerlo por Fabrizio.

- Esta bien, no lo hare, pero solo cuando estemos a solas ya que delante de todos los demás te debo respeto… he venido con estas jóvenes. – Haciendo un ademan presentando a las chicas que lo acompañaban. – Quienes te ayudaran a arreglarte…

- Pero señor Octavio no es necesario, si estaré aquí con Fabrizio para que colocarme una de esas vestimentas tan elegantes que me compro la duquesa, me siento incomoda, mi ropa es mas cómoda y mas adecuada... es sencilla, pero me gusta… - Hablo deteniendo al hombre para luego desviar la mirada al doctor que revisaba a Fabrizio graduando algunos sueros.

- Marión. – Hablo el anciano acercándose hasta ella y tomándole las manos. – Fabrizio esta bien, no le pasara nada porque no estés presente, te pasas casi las veinticuatro horas a su lado… ¿Cuántas veces has salido a cubierta a admirar el mar y todas las bellezas que rodean el barco? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si lo he visto… lo vi cuando salimos de Europa. – Respondió bajando la mirada. – Es que no quiero que Fabrizio se sienta solo… sé que le hace falta mi voz y yo me siento bien aquí con él.

- Eso no es la cuarta parte de lo que se ve en mar abierto Marión… Fabrizio, ¿Te has dado cuenta que lo has convertido en el centro de tu vida? No vives, no disfrutas por estar todo el día aquí, se que eso a él no le gustaría… debes salir a distraerte un poco, porque no sales y compartes con tu hijo, con tu hermano quien también sale…

- Y él también me ha dicho que salga, pero no puedo… - Le dijo mirando a Fabrizio

- ¿Por qué no puedes? – Le pregunto y ella una vez más dirigía la mirada a Fabrizio y tragaba en seco. - No debes temer el dejarlo al cuidado de otras personas, esta fuera de peligro, te lo dicen todos los días.

- Tengo miedo… yo. – Guio al hombre al mueble y tomo asiento con él. – Señor Octavio, cuando Fabrizio estaba convulsionando, cuando yo lo vi casi morir. – Las lágrimas nadaban en sus ojos. – Él me suplico que lo ayudara… yo me quería morir… le soy sincera, me hubiese muerto, yo no soporto mi vida sin mi príncipe, sé que usted no puede entenderme porque no sabe por todo lo que hemos pasado… no es de esta ultima recaída, es de cuando el cayo en el valle del Somme… es de su proceso tan lento de recuperación después… yo le jure estar a su lado, yo le jure cuidarlo… yo no quiero dejarlo solo, porque un solo segundo lejos de él es uno que desperdicio de ofrecerle todo el amor que tengo aquí. – Acoto la joven llevándose la mano al pecho y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. – Yo lo he visto sufrir… mi amor no se merece todo lo que ha sufrido, a usted se lo digo porque le he tomado confianza y cariño porque me ha ofrecido su ayuda desinteresadamente… no ha sido fácil lo que hemos vivido… para mi él es mi mayor tesoro, él es un ser especial es el mejor hombre del mundo y yo lo tengo conmigo, Dios me lo ha prestado por todo este tiempo y aunque me ha asustado con intentar llevárselo dos veces, no lo ha hecho… - La joven hablaba con voz temblorosa.

- Marión entiendo todo lo que dices. – Acoto limpiando una lagrima. – Pero sé que si Fabrizio se entera de esto, de que no sales por él, de que de cierta manera te amarra o mejor dicho tu te amarras a él no se lo perdonaría, porque no hay nada mejor para uno que lo que mas amamos sea feliz ¿Tu quieres que él sea feliz? – Le pregunto y ella asintió en silencio. – Entonces deja que esas jóvenes te ayuden y sal a distraerte un poco, porque eso lo hará realmente feliz, él saber que estas disfrutando de las bellezas del mar y de un poco de aire fresco que de paso le hará muy bien a la criatura. – Acoto mirándole el vientre. – Yo te prometo no me moveré de aquí y si pasa algo te enviare a llamar inmediatamente. – Mientras puedes salir a cubierta, almorzar en el comedor y disfrutar de la banda, interactuar con las demás personas… Hazlo para que él sea feliz… ¿Lo vas a hacer? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y ella dudo por un minuto, para después asentir en silencio.

Octavio hizo un ademan a las jóvenes para que se acercaran al tiempo que se ponía de pie, instando a Marión a que también lo hiciera le dedico media sonrisa para infundirle confianza y vio como esta se dejaba guiar por las chicas que la ayudarían a prepararse para salir a cubierta, mientras él se quedo con Fabrizio y con el doctor quien escucho un poco la conversación y sonreía al ver que el hombre por fin logro su cometido, ya que llevaba mas de dos semana tratando de convencer a la joven para que saliera a tomar un poco de aire fresco pero sus intentos siempre terminaban en fracasos y sabia que el aciano tenia razón, pues una mujer tan joven y hermosa no podía vivir encerrada en un camarote al pendiente de cada latido del corazón de su esposo o el mas mínimo cambio en su respiración, el doctor no tenia mas que hacer por lo que se quedo intercambiando unas palabras con Octavio además por querer ver el trabajo que harían las mucamas con la rubia.

Marión abría la puerta que comunicaba a los dos camarotes y el doctor se dijo que bien valió la pena esperar esa hora, pues el cambio que dio la chica era realmente extraordinario, ella parecía un ángel, hermosa y tierna en su día a día, pero ahora una reina no le hacia justica, tuvo que tragar en seco para superar la visión celestial que tenia enfrente, Octavio se puso de pie con una maravillosa sonrisa y ella apenas sonreía nerviosamente.

- Si Fabrizio te viera se quedaría sin aliento. – Dijo el hombre acercándose a la joven. – El gusto que tienen los Grandchester por las mujeres es único.

- Gracias… - Desviando la mirada al doctor quien la miraba embelesado, le dedico media sonrisa y este asintió.

- Se ve realmente hermosa señora. – Acoto el hombre con voz vibrante.

- Gracias doctor. – Respondió con un susurro sonrojándose un poco.

La chica llevaba puesto un vestido verde agua largo, de mangas hasta las muñecas, siendo estas transparentes, un hermoso arreglo de flores adornaba uno de los hombros, en diferentes tonalidades de verdes, mantuvo su cadena, la cual llevaba un dije relicario y Octavio estaba seguro que las fotos que resguardaban este eran de su hijo y su esposo, unos hermosos pendientes de perlas, sencillos seguro así se los compro la duquesa, el cabello se lo habían recogido en un elegante moño a la altura de la nuca y un sombrero en el mismo color del vestido, siendo este adornado por una cinta de seda y el mismo arreglo de flores que adornaba el vestido, un maquillaje sencillo que solo hacían resaltar la belleza de Marión.

En ese momento la puerta del camarote se abrió y Joshua hacia acto de presencia con sus libros en las manos, el niño se quedo parado en el umbral con los ojos sumamente abiertos, la mirada brillante y una enorme sonrisa que se congelo en sus labios, admirando a su madre sin poder creer que esa mujer realmente hermosa era su mama, ya que él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla arreglada de esa manera, porque cuando sus padres asistieron al festival mundial de tango el niño se encontraba dormido.

Marión correspondió a la sonrisa y se coloco de cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño, estiro sus brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo, este se agacho y en un movimiento rápido coloco los libros en el suelo para después correr hasta su madre quien lo amarro en un abrazo, el niño cerro con sus bracitos el cuellos de la rubia, se alejaron un poco y ella beso una de las mejillas del niño.

Joshua se alejó un poco y admiraba a su madre recorriendo el rostro delicadamente maquillado de esta, reconociéndola en otra faceta mucho más hermosa, llevo con cuidado la yema de sus dedos y acaricio las mejillas de Marión como si se tratase de una muñeca de cristal.

- Mami estás hermosa… eres muy bonita mami… eres como los ángeles que papi me dice. – Decía sin dejar de sonreír y los ojos de Marión brillaron aun más ante las lágrimas que se alojaron en estos al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. – Eres la más bonita del mundo… de todo el mundo mami.

- Mi vida… me lo voy a creer. – Acoto acercándose al niño y depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Mami es que lo eres… ¿Verdad que lo es? – Pregunto a los presentes levantando la mirada.

- Tienes toda la razón Joshua. – Respondió Octavio con una sonrisa y el doctor asintió en silencio.

- Por eso papi te quiere tanto… que suerte tiene papi. – Dijo llevando sus pequeñas manos y acunando el rostro de su madre, Marión dejo libre una carcajada y lo abrazo nuevamente, sintiendo el corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho ante las palabras de su niño.

- Gracias mi vida… - Lo alejo nuevamente para mirarlo a los ojos. – ¿Me quieres llevar a conocer la cubierta? – Le pregunto sonriendo, el niño asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento enérgico.

- Claro mami… veras que bonito se ve el mar… es mucho mas bonito que todo lo que te he dicho. - Decía al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie y lo tomaba de la mano para salir del camarote, pero desde el umbral volvió la mirada a Octavio y seguidamente a Fabrizio.

- Vamos a despedirnos de tu papi. – Le hizo saber a Joshua y se acercaron a la cama, ella con mucho cuidado se acercó a su esposo y acuno entre sus manos el rostro del chico y deposito un tierno beso en los labios. – Regresare pronto mi amor. – Susurro contra los labios del joven en coma, acariciando con sus pulgares los pómulos del chico, para depositarle otro beso, mientras que el doctor y Octavio admiraban ese amor sin límites que ella le profesaba al joven, se alejó y le dio espacio al niño.

- Papi voy a llevar a mami a conocer el barco, sé que le va a gustar, me gustaría que nos acompañaras, sé que no puedes, pero cuando despiertes y regresemos a Francia vas a verlo con nosotros… te quiero papi… - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y estaba por bajarse de la silla donde se había subido para poder estar cerca de Fabrizio cuando se acercó nuevamente y esta vez lo hizo al odio susurrándole al padre. – Mami está hermosa papi... si la pudieses ver seguro pondrías cara de bobo. – Le hizo saber y dejo libre media carcajada, para después bajarse y encaminarse con su madre quien le tendió una vez más la mano, salieron por fin del camarote y dirigirse por primera vez a la cubierta para admirar el mar en toda su amplitud.

El azul intenso del mar hipnotizaba por completo a la rubia, quien cerraba los ojos para sentir la brisa acariciar su rostro, inundando su olfato con los olores provenientes de este y sus labios sonreían, sintiendo su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho y sus odios disfrutaban la maravillosa melodía compuesta por el murmullo del viento, el oleaje.

Joshua a su lado mantenía la cabeza elevada admirando a su madre, logrando que sus ojos brillaran aun mas ante los destellos del sol reflejados en estos, la sonrisa desde que la vio tan cambiada no se había borrado un solo instante.

- ¿Te gusta mami? – Pregunto cuando ella abrió los ojos y su mirada se posaba nuevamente en el mar.

- Si… es realmente hermoso, infinito… - Hablo y tomo asiento en una de las sillas para cargar al niño y sentarlo en sus piernas, acomodándole los cabellos con una mano y con la otra acariciándole una de las mejillas. – Sabes nunca antes lo había visto tan hermoso.

- Mami, claro si no lo habías visto, solo cuando nos subimos al barco y no es igual... – Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada. – A mi me gusta cuando brilla y cuando los delfines brincan… así me dijo Terry que se llamaban los peces grandes… mami ellos me conocen, yo hago así con los brazos. – Acoto el niño subiéndolos con energía. – Y ellos mueven la cabeza así. – Movió la cabeza como si estuviese asintiendo en silencio y Marión soltó una carcajada.

- Ya sabes como son los delfines, yo quiero conocerlos… - Hablaba, cuando el niño la detuvo.

- Claro mami, en la tarde es cuando mas salen, falta poco, esperemos aquí… así me dijo Terry que salen mas es en la tarde y tiene razón porque los he visto. – Dijo mirando el mar.

- ¿Te la llevas bien con Terry? – Le pregunto con melancolía.

- Si y con Candy también, ellos me hacen reír… mami sabes ya no lo veo como papi, sin que son casi iguales, pero papi… es mi papá y aunque se parece a Terry no son los mismos, papi se ríe mas y cuando Terry lo hace se parecen mucho mas… mi tío dice que falta poco para llegar y eso me pone muy feliz porque se que cuando lleguemos papi despertara y por fin le diré que se leer... – Hablaba el niño cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo que el sombrero de Marión saliera volando, ambos lo admiraron sin reaccionar, pero cuando fueron consientes, el niño bajo de las piernas de su madre y salió corriendo tras este, ella hizo lo mismo mientras ambos reían como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

El doctor reviso las heridas de Fabrizio y estas después de 28 días estaban listas para ser retiradas las suturas, los puntos interiores habían sido absorbidos por los tejidos, ahora él quitaría los exteriores, pues la herida estaba completamente sana, un poco roja pero era normal, el proceso no le llevo mas de veinte minutos, aprovecho que la joven esposa del paciente estaba en cubierta para que cuando ella regresase darle la sorpresa, después de quitar el ultimo punto examino y limpio la piel ya no era necesario la gasa, por lo que decidió eliminarla definitivamente, dentro de su rutina estaba el aspirar la cánula de la traqueostomía, lo cual realizo con la ayuda de la enfermera, al terminar retiro los guantes, para lavar sus manos mientras hacia esto y la practicante acomodaba las sabanas del chico el ruso hablo.

- Simona, abre la ventana por favor. – Le hizo saber mientras secaba sus manos con una toalla y se volvía, al ver la mirada desconcertada de la joven continúo. – Ya no hay riesgo de ninguna infección. – Se acero al joven en coma y posando su mirada en él. – Creo que te vendrá muy bien un poco de aire fresco Fabrizio. – Y una vez mas miraba a la joven quien asintió en silencio con una sonrisa y se encamino a la ventana, esta corrió las cortinas y deslizo el cristal e inmediatamente la brisa calo en el camarote y la calidez del sol la inundo por completo.

El olor del mar invadió el sentido del olfato de Fabrizio inmediatamente, arrastrándolo con este algunos años atrás, en una de las tantas vacaciones que pasaba con su familia en su casa de Cerdeña y aprovecho que su padres se habían encerrando en la habitación para convencer a Fransheska a que se colocara el bañador y lo acompañara a la playa.

- Fabrizio, seguro cuando papá se entere que nos vinimos a la playa sin su consentimiento se molestara. – Decía la niña de unos once años siendo arrastrada por su hermano, llevando su mano libre a la cabeza para sostener su sombrero y que el viento no se lo llevase.

- Ya campanita deja de quejarte, le deje una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina… si me habías dicho que no querías quedarte todo el día encerrada en la casa… tu palabras son… Cerdeña es para disfrutar de la playa, bueno eso es lo que vamos a hacer. – Le decía tomándola de la mano y encaminándola a uno de los acantilados.

- Fabrizio, Pero ¿A donde vamos? si la playa es por allá, bajando. – Dijo la niña señalando en otra dirección.

- Fran deja de hablar, ya veras esto lo vi ayer en la tarde, es una sorpresa. – Decía subiendo. – Solo ten cuidado cuando pises las piedras no te vayas a resbalar. - Recorriendo el camino rocoso y empinado.

- Así que te habías venido a los acantilados… papá nos ha dicho que no debemos, sabes que son peligrosos. - Acotaba la joven pero igualmente seguía a su hermano.

- Yo no voy a los peligrosos. – Hablan con la voz agitada ante el esfuerzo de escalar la montaña, aunque esta era de poca altura. – Se que todos piensan que me gusta hacer lo contrario a papá… creo que eso es lo que él piensa... solo quiero poder hacer yo mismo mis cosas, no me gusta que me diga que hacer… ya no soy un bebé campanita, se lo que es peligroso y lo que no.

- Solo estas molesto con él porque siempre quiere tener la razón, pero Fabri él es mayor y lo sabes, solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

- Y eso lo sé, sé que quiere lo mejor para nosotros tanto. – Dijo deteniéndose a poco pasos de llegar a la cima y parándose frente a su hermana para cubrirle la visibilidad al paisaje. – Tanto que siento no me deja respirar… - Empezó a imitar la voz de su padre. – Fabrizio has esto… Fabrizio no hagas esto, tienes que ser doctor… Fabrizio Alfonzo duérmete ya… - Su hermana dejo libre una carcajada.

- Hablas igual a papá, no se porque le llevas la contraria si son iguales… papá no es malo Fabri.

- Se que no es malo… y lo quiero. – Apretando con sus dedos la punta de la nariz de la chica. – Tanto como a mamá, pero es que últimamente con ese empeño de que sea doctor… apenas tengo trece años falta mucho para que me esté presionando, no quiero saber nada de medicina, solo quiero poder disfrutar de mis vacaciones. – Tomo la mano de su hermana y dio varios pasos. – Cierra los ojos, - Ella obedeció y él se paro a su lado. – Ahora ábrelos. – Fransheska lo hizo y se quedo muda ante el paisaje frente a sus ojos. – Y de esta maravillosa vista. – Le dijo sonriente, mientras sus cabellos eran agitados con fuerza por la brisa, la cual traía consigo el olor del mar y el sonido de este, ambos se tomaron de la mano y cerraron los ojos mientras reían, solo sintiendo el viento rozar sus mejillas.

- Esto es bellísimo Peter pan. – Le dijo ella al fin abriendo los ojos y recorriendo con su mirada el infinito mar los colores, verdes, turquesas, azul en varias tonalidades. – Es lo más hermoso que he visto, gracias por traerme. – Acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Tienes razón la medicina puede esperar, ahora lo mejor son nuestras vacaciones.

- Ves… esto es hermoso. – Soltando una carcajada y una vez mas la tomaba por la mano acercándose más al borde, pero unos pasos después ella se detuvo.

- No… no Fabri estamos muy cerca y es peligroso. – Le dijo temerosa.

- No es peligroso campanita, es mas vamos a saltar. – Le hizo saber y un extraordinario brillo se instalo en los ojos topacio, pero los grises de su hermana se horrorizaron mientras negaba en silencio. – Si Fran, no seas miedosa, es seguro yo lo hice ayer en tres oportunidades, así que ven.

– Tomándola de la mano. – Solo no mires hacia abajo, sino te asustaras. – Dejo libre otra carcajada. – Aun más.

- Fabri… si claro que tengo miedo, puede ser peligroso. – Le dijo con la voz vibrante ante el miedo.

- No lo es, además ni que no supieses nadar… me has dicho muchas veces que confías ciegamente en mi ¿Entonces? – Apretando el agarre para infundirle confianza, logrando que ella asintiera en silencio y dejara libre un suspiro. – Solo toma mucho oxigeno, respira profundo y retenlo. – Ella obedeció y pudo ver como él también respiraba profundamente, se miraron de soslayo y el viento agitaba sus cabellos, cerraron los ojos para en un segundo saltar, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus cuerpos.

Terry quiso asegurarse de que Joshua hubiese llegado al camarote de sus padres por lo que decidió pasar a verificar, llamo a la puerta con un suave toque y en menos de un minuto la enfermera abrió la puerta, el joven se encontró con el lugar mucho mas iluminado a consecuencia de las ventanas abiertas, había visitado a Fabrizio en cuatro oportunidades, pues no le gustaba incomodar a Marión, por lo que evitaba venir, además de que estaba también su estabilidad emocional esta se descontrolaba cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitarlo.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar y no pudo evitar posarse en Fabrizio, percatándose de que no estaba Marión ni Joshua, la enfermera quien ya estaba acostumbrada al parecido de ambos le regalo media sonrisa y le informo que la joven y el niño estaban en cubierta, también le pregunto si quería acompañar al joven y él no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, pues nunca había estado a solas con su primo, pero termino por aceptar y vencer ese miedo a afrontar el parecido entre ambos, por lo que asintió silencio y paso, la joven lo ubico en el sillón al lado de la cama y Terry anclo su mirada estudiando los rasgos de Fabrizio hallando hasta cierto punto los mismos que encontraba todos los días frente al espejo.

Tomaron impulso y manteniéndose unido de las manos saltaron al vacio, mientras sus piernas se movían tuvieron que soltarse para poder mover los brazos y hacer la caída perfecta, Fransheska sentía una mezcla de euforia y miedo, pero confiaba en Fabrizio, por fin su cuerpo se estrello contra el agua sintiendo las plantas de sus pies arder un poco ante el golpe, su cuerpo se sumergió y seguidamente unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, llevándola a la superficie, abrió los ojos y vio a Fabrizio frente a ella, ambos rieron como nunca.

- ¡Eso fue genial Fabrizio! – Dijo ella con la voz agitada mientras reía y él la admiraba riendo, sintiéndose feliz por que su hermana no solo confiaba en él sino que le ofreció una experiencia inolvidable.

Terry sintió el corazón latir con fuerza al ver como Fabrizio sonreía y esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pensando que despertaría.

- Solo esta soñando o percibiendo algo. – Le hizo saber la enfermera al ver el semblante de Terry al observar a Fabrizio sonreír. – Es normal que pase, ya que ellos perciben todo a su alrededor, tal vez si desea hablarle puede hacerlo no es difícil, solo unas pocas palabras. – Le hizo saber la mujer alejándose un poco para darle privacidad si así lo necesitaba, Terry estaba dudoso en hacerlo, pues no sabia que decir, pero decidió al menos llamarlo.

- Fabrizio… no sabes lo extraño que es todo esto, sabes cuando veía tus fotos, algo me gritaba que ese no era yo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una especie de conexión demasiado fuerte y creo que eso era lo que mas me confundía y entonces me decía si, claro que soy el joven sonriente de las fotos y esta sensación solo es por mi pasado que no recuerdo…- Terry hablaba admirando al joven.

Fabrizio sintió como un remolino bajo sus pies lo jalaba a las profundidades del mar y no sentía desespero y mucho menos miedo, sentía una especia de rabia consumirlo, algo en el exterior no le agradaba en lo mínimo, solo sentía que la sangre empezaba a hervirle al tiempo que todo quedaba en penumbras y tenia unas ganas incontrolables de golpear a alguien sin saber por que, tal vez porque lo había alejado de ese maravilloso recuerdo con su hermana, era alguien que lo alejaba de Fransheska, era consiente de una voz lejana que lo llamaba, esa voz que sencillamente no soportaba, solo lograba que su rabia se fuese transformando de a poco en ira y que su temperatura corporal aumentase como la veces anteriores.

Terry pudo percibir como la respiración en el joven cambiaba logrando que el ruido de esta a través del traqueostoma fuese mayor y la sonrisa desaprecio dando paso a unos rasgos mas endurecidos, en ese momento la enfermera se acerco al paciente.

- Creo que el sueño se ha tornado algo incomodo… no se preocupe. – Viendo el semblante desconcertado de Terry quien se ponía de pie. – Todo esta bien, no le pasara nada malo, son los cambios de ánimos de Fabrizio. – Viendo como las manos de la mujer se movían con rapidez, pues aunque quisiese parecer tranquila no lo estaba, su semblante no era eso lo que decía.

- ¿Seguro que esta bien? – Pregunto observando la labor y sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. – Creo que mejor llamo al doctor. – Le hizo saber encaminándose a la puerta.

- No… no hace falta, solo tengo que aspirar señor… si me ve apresurada es porque tengo que hacerlo rápido, sino se ahogara. – Le informo mientras empezaba a remover con una sonda el interior de la cánula, al hacer esto la respiración regresaba a la normalidad por lo que Terry se tranquilizo un poco. – No tiene de que preocuparse el joven esta fuera de peligro. – Dijo terminando la labor y sonrió al ver como Terry dejaba libre un suspiro y su cuerpo se relajaba un poco. – Solo que tenemos que tener cuidado.

- Me ha dicho que Fabrizio puede percibir… - Hablaba Terry mientras miraba al joven en cama, los músculos de su rostro aun se encontraban algo tensos y hace un minuto le pareció haber visto en él la misma reacción de su cara como cuando lo vio en los andenes en Paris y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar. – Creo que mejor me voy. – Dijo al fin ante la mirada desconcertada de la enfermera, no quería incomodar a Fabrizio y que por su presencia ahí se alterara y tuviesen que someterlo a ese proceso de aspiración tan incomodo, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dedico una larga mirada a su primo, termino por salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Habían pasado tres horas cuando Fransheska se despertó pues necesitaba ir al baño, se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo y se dirigió hasta este, cuando regresaba a la habitación pensó en anunciar que debía volver a la suya, se había olvidado de Edith y aunque le había pedido que no la esperaba despierta no estaba bien que la dejase sola… el cielo aun mantenía el color oscuro que anunciaba que faltaba para amanecer, se acerco a la cama donde reposaba Albert y su mirada se perdió en la imagen de su novio, era tan hermoso y perfecto, aun mientras dormía; su rostro tan masculino y estilizado al mismo tiempo, una nariz perfecta, el tono rubio oscuro de sus cejas y pestañas, la barba recortada con maestría, sus labios que eran su perdición… como adoraba besarlo. Como atraída por un imán se metió de nuevo en la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas y el calor que el cuerpo de él emanaba, rozando su piel con la de él paso un brazo por su cintura y le dio varios besos en el pecho, en un movimiento espontaneo su pierna cubrió la del rubio y eso provoco que rozase su masculinidad, sorprendiéndose al percatarse que esta se encontraba despierta, en realidad muy despierta, alejo un poco su pierna para no molestarlo y que despertara, sintiendo un temblor invadir su vientre y corazón golpear con fuerza, respiro profundamente y cerró tratando de alejar de su cabeza los deseos de verlo, un minuto después sintió al rubio moverse apretando mas el abrazo mientras susurraba su nombre haciendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos mas estrecho, ella podía sentir la tibieza del musculo de Albert presionando su muslo, se encontraba muy rígida para ignorarla y su corazón cada vez latía mas rápido, levanto sus ojos para deleitarse con la imagen del rubio buscando algo que la distrajese, subió acortando la distancia entre sus labios, depositando varios en estos, sabia que de todas manera tenia que despertarlo para hacerle saber que se marcharía, aun era temprano pero… era inevitable. El chico noto los movimientos de su novia, su respiración irregular y el calor que se desprendía de su piel, junto al temblor que a veces percibía recorrerla, sin abrir los ojos hablo.

- El ser humano debe dormir un mínimo de seis horas Fran… el reloj aun no suena, no te preocupes que tenemos tiempo, duerme mi vida – Menciono acariciándole la espalda.

- Siento despertarte… tienes razón falta como una hora, pero no puedo dormir amor… es que, mejor no me hagas caso y sigue durmiendo – Dijo cerrando los ojos pero un minuto después hablo de nuevo – Albert… ¿Seguro puedes dormir tranquilamente? Es que… hay una parte de ti que no parece estar haciéndolo – Expuso mirándolo.

- Mientras estés cerca es difícil que esa parte logre hacerlo… - Dijo sin abrir los ojos mientras sonreía – Puede sentir cuando estas cerca Fran y se revela aun a mis deseos de dormir… es bastante caprichoso y terco… ¿Por qué no intentas algo para que se relaje? – Agrego sugerente.

Ella trago en seco sintiendo que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho de un momento a otro, cerró los ojos un instante y sin reparar mucho en lo que hacia llevo una mano hasta la masculinidad de Albert y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad, escuchándolo gemir y tensarse aun mas, su mano se paseaba por toda la extensión de la misma, sintiendo cual diferente era esta piel al resto de la del rubio y que en lugar de relajarse esta se hacia mas dura y aumentaba su temperatura, al tiempo que dentro de su ser se desataba un huracán de sensaciones nuevas para ella, su cuerpo estaba despertando también a esas caricias, llenándose de placer al tiempo que también se lo daba a él.

- No creo que esto te este relajando, por el contrario te siento mas… tenso – Esbozo depositando varios besos en el cuello del rubio mientras sonreía.

Él dejo ver media sonrisa y abrió los ojos encontrándose con esa gemas grises que tanto adoraba, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra comenzó a deslizar la sabana para dejar al descubierto los senos de la joven, quien dejo libre un suspiro al sentir una corriente de aire que los rozo, estos se irguieron de inmediato cuando Albert le brindo una caricia sutil, con movimientos circulares fue excitando el pezón de Fransheska que se abría para él como esa rosa que es tocada por los primeros rayos del sol.

- No soy el único que esta tenso en este momento amor… y tampoco creo ser el único que desea relajarse – Expuso con una hermosa sonrisa mientras bajaba y depositaba un beso. – Deberíamos hacer algo ¿No te parece? – Inquirió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Antes que propongas algo… recuerda que no tenemos tiempo – Indico ella con la voz ronca.

- Lo sé… lo sé mi amor, solo que cuando estoy contigo el tiempo no existe… tú haces que todo sea perfecto, el tiempo se detiene Fran y lo único que deseo es quedarme junto a ti… abrazado a ti mi vida – Susurro besando suavemente los pechos de la chica, dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Quiero besarte… me encanta besarte Fransheska, solo déjame hacerlo hasta que tengamos que separarnos… lo mas seguro es que no pueda hacerlo como deseo hasta dentro de un mes y eso mi vida es una eternidad – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio con una hermosa sonrisa y así comenzó el juego del cual ella también quiso participar, cada vez que Albert le daba un beso ella imitaba el gesto del chico, poco a poco fueron recorriendo sus cuerpos, dándose besos cada vez mas osados y apasionados, hasta que él llego a su intimidad mostrando una gran sonrisa y dejo caer una lluvia de besos sobre esta, provocando una maravillosa secuencia de gemidos y jadeos en ella, regreso hasta los pechos de ella consciente que el juego había terminado; pero la sorpresa lo embargo de inmediato ante la sonrisa y la mirada brillante que Fransheska le dedico, le hizo saber que eso no era así, que ella deseaba continuar, rozo sus labios con los de él, beso su pecho e hizo un camino de besos sobre su vientre hasta llegar al punto mas vulnerable de su cuerpo.

Cuando su rostro quedo frente al musculo que lucía hermoso y poderoso como un pilar, sintió unos deseos enormes que revoloteaban en su vientre, sus senos también reaccionaron a esto y se endurecieron, al tiempo que una hoguera se instalaba en su centro, todo esto con solo admirar de cerca la masculinidad de él que era sencillamente maravillosa… la tomó entre sus manos con suavidad para apreciar como se tensaba y crecía entre estas, sus labios temblaron y ya no pudo contener mas las ansias de llevarlos hasta esa piel que tanto la tentaba, muy despacio deposito un par de besos en ella y fue como si descargas eléctricas la golpearan.

Albert contenía la respiración y no podía creer lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, aun cuando sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de la chica, un gemido profundo salió de su pecho cuando sintió los labios de ella posarse en su miembro, mientras un temblor lo recorrió completo y su corazón se disparo dentro del pecho, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y un gemido ronco salía de su pecho que subía y bajaba con agitación.

- Fransheska, amor… amor mío – Esbozo sintiendo su vientre temblar, abrió los ojos y los clavo en ella, disfrutando de esa imagen.

- Quiero darte el mismo placer que me das tú… pero no sé como hacerlo Albert, además siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla y un fuego me recorre – Pronuncio ella mirándolo a los ojos, sin dejar de acariciarlo, cerró los ojos y volvió a besarlo esta vez abriendo sus labios y apreciando con su lengua el sabor que era distinto a cualquier otro que hubiese probado en él - ¿Te gusta esto? Yo… yo no sé si lo hago bien o mal… deberás guiarme amor – Pregunto repitiendo el movimiento y mirándolo expectante.

- Me encanta mi vida… es perfecto, lo haces muy bien… será un placer enseñarte – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos y acercándose para acariciar su mejilla con ternura, se acomodo para darle a ella un mejor ángulo y al mismo tiempo tenerlo él – Acércate un poco mas Fran… puedes acariciarlo con tus labios como hiciste al principio, besarlo como lo acabas de hacer… o tomarlo en tu boca… intenta hacerlo princesa, lentamente… no te apresures – Señalo observándola mientras contenía la respiración, liberándola de golpe cuando los labios de su novia se cerraron sobre la cima de su masculinidad y de inmediato la calidez de su saliva lo invadió - ¡Así amor! Lo haces bien… continua princesa, despacio… ve tomando mas… despacio – Indicaba grabando en su mente esta imagen de Fransheska que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

La chica sentía que el huracán dentro de su pecho crecía y crecía a cada momento, que su vientre era azotado con fuerza por olas de placer y el fuego en su interior era tan intenso que la volvería loca, aunado a eso estaba todo lo que estaba descubriendo a través de esta caricia, los sabores que apreciaba con su lengua, salado y amargo… pero también… dulce, era una mezcla extraña, la textura de la piel de Albert eran tan distinta, podía sentir como palpitaba bajo su lengua, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en cada detalle, mientras se ayudaba con su mano a mantener el equilibrio, escuchaba los gemidos y jadeos que salían de los labios de Albert y eso la llenaba mas de confianza, lo sentía temblar y tensarse cada vez que su lengua rodeaba la cima rubí, se aventuro a ejercer mayor presión y profundidad a sus caricias y tomó un poco mas de su novio, al tiempo que también aumenta el ritmo. Albert dejo caer su cabeza entre las almohadas cerrando los ojos y ahogando un grito en su garganta, llevo su mano hasta la cabellera de Fransheska enredando sus dedos en esta mientras temblaba, sintiendo como ella le estaba robando el alma como ese movimiento lento, rápido, profundo y maravilloso; abrió sus ojos para verla, acomodando su cabello a un lado, sintiendo el sudor que humedecía sus raíces, perdiéndose en la imagen de ella mientras lo tomaba muy despacio entre sus labios, rojos, llenos, suaves… esa boca virgen que ahora también se abría y se entregaba a él; sentía que el remolino en su vientre amenazaba con desbordarse por lo que irguiéndose un poco hablo para captar la atención de la chica.

- Fran amor… amor… ven acá… espera mi vida – Pronuncio de manera entre cortada.

- ¿Algo esta mal? – Logro preguntar sintiendo que la habían sacado de un sueño.

- ¡No, claro que no amor! Es maravilloso… me estas volviendo loco de deseo, eres tan hermosa… a cada minuto me enamoras mas, quiero abrazarte… ven aquí – Pidió sonriendo.

Ella obedeció regalándole una encantadora sonrisa acostándose sobre él, besándole primero el pecho, el cuello, los labios, mientras lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba, sintiendo la calidez y la humedad de su miembro presionar contra su vientre, se sentía feliz al haberlo llevado a ese mar de placer que ella también sentía cuando Albert la besaba de esa manera, aunque sabia que él no había alcanzado la cima y no entendía porque la había detenido.

- ¿Quieres que continúe? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y rozando sus labios con los de él. – No has alcanzado las estrellas mi vida… podía sentir que estabas cerca pero… ¿En verdad lo estaba haciendo bien Albert? – Inquirió en un susurro.

- Maravillosamente mi vida… pero no podía desahogarme en tu boca… muchas piensan que no es agradable y menos una primera vez, además también mereces una recompensa por tan extraordinaria labor… y yo no podría dártela como acostumbro, tendría que esperar para fundirme en ti de nuevo princesa – Explico mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la espalda, bajaba a sus caderas y de allí a sus piernas.

- Entiendo… bueno… podríamos intentarlo mas adelante ¿Verdad? – Pregunto llena de curiosidad estremeciéndose antes las caricias de él.

- Por supuesto mi amor, te daré todo lo que desees… ¿Quieres llevarme al cielo ahora? – Inquirió moviéndose debajo de ella con una gran sonrisa, la chica asintió mientras sonreía, él continuo – Perfecto… estoy seguro que lo harás y muy rápido… móntame Fran… imagina que soy un gran semental, de esos que manejas con maestría… tienes que dominarme mi vida… hacerme ir a tu ritmo, a tu antojo… hazlo y ambos tocaremos las estrellas aunque ya este amaneciendo – Menciono y al ver que ella miraba a través de la ventana le tomó la barbilla para verla a los ojos – Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado en la vida, olvídate del tiempo… olvídate de todo y quédate solo conmigo – Le pidió mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior.

Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y atrapo su boca en un beso completo y profundo que duro cerca de un minuto, después de eso se irguió quedando sentada sobre él, llevando sus manos al pecho del rubio, acariciándolo con pasión, dejando caer su cabello como una cascada hacia atrás mostrándose ante él como una grandiosa y exuberante amazonas, comenzó a moverse en un sincronizado vaivén que hacia que sus pechos subiesen y bajasen al mismo ritmo. Albert la contemplaba absolutamente embelesado, respirando de manera entre cortada mientras sus manos se anclaban en las caderas de la chica para mantenerse unido a ella quien a cada momento que pasaba hacia sus movimientos mas enérgicos, invitándolo a seguirla en los mismos, las sabanas blancas resbalaban bajo sus cuerpos y el calor crecía amenazando con hacerlos estallar de un momento a otro. Ella se detenía por segundos y volvía a retomar con giros de sus caderas que hacían jadear y gemir al rubio, él le había dado la libertad para tomar las riendas de esta entrega y estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a rebasar sus propios limites, deseaba que Albert gritase de placer mientras se fundía dentro de ella, cerró sus caderas un poco para presionar mas y crear un roce mas intenso, mientras sus manos se paseaban por el pecho y los hombros del chico, tomó una mano de él y se la llevo hasta uno de sus senos indicándole que deseaba que lo tocara. Él lo hizo de inmediato aumentando los movimientos debajo de ella haciéndola estremecerse y brincar ante la fuerza de los mismos, mientras llevaba su mano libre al derrier de Fransheska para mantenerla unida a él, sintió un primer espasmo apoderarse de su vientre cuando ella lo tomó profundamente y jadeo ante el roce.

- Bésame Fransheska… ven aquí y bésame mi vida – Le pidió con la voz temblorosa.

Ella lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces pues estaba luchando contra el grito que bailaba en su garganta, se fundió en un beso con él que ahogo esa exclamación de satisfacción y felicidad que la desbordo. El placer los elevo a ambos hasta alcanzar un cielo maravilloso y pleno, lleno de luces y estrellas que bailaban a su alrededor, envolviéndolos en un torbellino que los hizo girar y girar sin descanso. Albert la tomó entre sus brazos colocándola sobre su pecho para que la calma volviese a ellos, mientras sonreía sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado sobre la tierra. Ella se sentía igual de emocionada que él, definitivamente este había sido un regalo para ambos, el mas extraordinario de todos.

Marión no podía correr como ella quisiera pues debía tener cuidado, además una dama no correría, por lo que Joshua le llevaba un poco de distancia, el niño corría y brincaba para tomar el sombrero, pero este volaba mucho mas alto, hasta que una mano lo atrapo. Los ojos topacio del niño se anclaron en la mano que tomo el sombrero, el siguió a la persona que lo agarro y se percato de que era un hombre tan alto como su padre, pero era rubio y delgado, además de parecer tan elegante como su tío abuelo, pero tal vez tendría la misma edad de su tío Manuelle.

- Gracias señor. – Dijo el pequeño con una brillante sonrisa exhibiendo el poco ingles que había aprendido.

- Muchas gracias señor. – Acoto Marión llegando hasta donde se encontraba Joshua con el hombre, para su sorpresa no se le hizo difícil comunicarse en ingles, aunque mantenía el acento francés realmente marcado.

- De nada. – Respondió el hombre mirando a la chica a los ojos con una brillante sonrisa y entregándole el sombrero, Joshua noto que el señor miraba a su mamá por mucho tiempo sin decir nada y no terminaba de soltar el sombrero, por lo que ella no podía alejarse. – ¿Disfrutando de la vista del mar señorita? – Pregunto amablemente.

- Eh… si es hermoso el mar. – Respondió Marión algo nerviosa. – Para pasar un rato agradable. – A Ella aun le costaba comunicarse.

- El mar es realmente hermoso y desprende una fuerza única, me gusta venir a disfrutar de los atardeceres, pero sin duda hoy es el más hermoso que he apreciado en toda mi vida. – Acoto mirándola a los ojos y lo hizo en perfecto francés. – Francesa ¿verdad? – Mostrando media sonrisa.

- Si señor y usted es ingles si no me equivoco. – Respondió Marión en su idioma mientras que Joshua en medio de ambos los miraba elevando la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo ya se estaba molestando pues el hombre hablaba y miraba mucho a su madre, por lo que con la punta de su pie empezó a zapatear impacientemente el parquet.

- Si mas específicamente de Kensington… - El hombre respondió manteniendo la sonrisa y dudo alrededor de un minuto para después decir sin previo aviso. - Podría acompañarla a usted y a su hermanito a disfrutar del atardecer. – Él vio a Marión dudar por lo que se apresuró antes de que ella se negase. – Seria un verdadero honor el que me permita hacerlo.

- Mami… - Hablo Joshua tratando de captar la atención de Marión. El hombre desvió la mirada a Joshua al llamarla de esa manera, jamás pensaría que fuese madre esa hermosa joven.

- ¿Dime mi vida? – Pregunto la rubia colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño y dándole en silencio las gracias, pues se sentía realmente incomoda, pero no sabía como alejarse sin parecer descortés.

- Me quiero ir. – Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Es su hijo?– Pregunto sin desviar la mirada de Marión.

- Si. – Respondió Joshua. – Y mi papi esta dormido… mami vamos quiero ver a papi. – Dijo tomándola de la mano.

- Disculpe señor. – Dijo la joven poniéndose de pie manteniendo a Joshua tomado de la mano. – Es que mi hijo quiere ver a su padre… de nuevo muchas gracias. – Termino por decir al tiempo que se colocaba el sombrero.

- Fue un verdadero placer señora… permítame presentarme. – Dijo tendiendo la mano, a la cual Marión tuvo que corresponder. – Brandon Lemacks. – Tomando la mano de Marión la cual se llevo a los labios y le deposito un tierno beso, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Joshua se sentía cada vez mas molesto, pero sabia que no debía ser grosero con las personas así se lo había dicho su tío, en ese momento su mirada capto a Terry que aparecía por uno de los pasillos, por lo que se soltó de la mano de su madre y salió corriendo.

- Tío Terry. – Se lanzo a los brazos de este quien lo atajo. – Por favor rescata a mi mami… ese señor la mira enamorado… la mira enamorado. – Dijo en medio de la desesperación causada por los celos.

- Joshua tranquilo… - Acoto Terry riéndose. – No hay nada de malo. – Mientras se encaminaban.

- Es que él evito que el sombrero de mami terminara en el mar y ahora no la deja, le habla mucho. – Hablaba estando cada vez mas cerca.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo Terry apenas mirando al hombre, pero su mirada se clavo en Marión quien lucia muy cambiada, se le veía realmente hermosa, ella era tierna pero ahora sabe lo que Fabrizio vio en la chica, era realmente encantadora, primera vez que la apreciaba bien pues ella siempre que estaba frente a él parecía un avestruz, acción que no tardo mucho hacer apenas lo miro por un minuto desconcertada y bajo la cabeza nuevamente.

- Buenas tardes… - El hombre saludo y se quedo mirando a Terry. -¿Es usted el Conde de Wallingford? – Pregunto. – ¿Hijo del duque de Grandchester?

- Si efectivamente. – Respondió Terry mirando al hombre que le pareció conocido.

- Duque de Kensington y Chelsea, estuve presente en su nombramiento. – Acoto el hombre desviando la mirada nuevamente a Marión con una sonrisa. – ¿Esta usted con el conde? – Le pregunto estudiándola con la mirada, algo que a Terry no le gusto, al parecer Joshua tenia razón.

- Es la esposa de mi primo, Duque. – Respondió Terry sin dejar a Marión responder. – Ahora con su permiso, debemos retirarnos, pues nos están esperando. – Acoto el joven con cierto aire de arrogancia que a Marión le pareció hasta cierto punto grosero, en ese momento ella estiro los brazos y cargo a Joshua.

Se encaminaron al interior del barco, Terry iba caminando al lado de Marión con los brazos cruzados en su espalda mientras que Joshua lo admiraba y ella iba cabizbaja en silencio hasta que dijo.

- Creo que no era necesario… ser tan cortante con el señor, fue amable de su parte el rescatar mi sombrero, no eran malas sus intensiones. – Acoto la rubia.

- Exactamente Marión sus intensiones no eran malas… pero tampoco eran las mejores. – Respondió estirando los brazos. – Déjame ayudarte. – Cargando a Joshua. – Sus intenciones la dejaba muy claras en como te miraba.

- Le deje en claro que era casada, además… no se porque desconfías, no me conoces, así que no hagas juicios sobre mi, amo a Fabrizio…. – Hablaba molestándose un poco, cuando Terry la detuvo.

- Estoy seguro de eso… no estoy levantándote juicios pues no tengo el derecho, pero créeme cuando te digo que a esos hombres le da lo mismo si eres, casada, viuda, soltera o si tienes quince o cincuenta años, si les gustas hacen hasta lo imposible para conseguir lo que quieren… y no voy a permitir que molesten a la esposa de mi primo. – Acoto con voz tranquila.

- Gracias… pero también se defenderme… ah no tengo quince años, sé que es lo que aparento, pero tengo veinte, hermana de un teniente, créeme que se dar buenos rodillazos. – Acoto casi en la puerta de la habitación, todo esto lo hablo sin levantar la mirada pues se le hacia mas fácil hablar con él sin ser consiente del parecido. – Además que no se te olvide que soy francesa, odiamos la realeza. – Le dijo abriendo la puerta. – Vamos Joshua.

- Caminare mami. – Dijo para que Terry lo colocara en el suelo Marión entro y él se quedo mirando a Terry a quien le guiño un ojo con complicidad. – Bien hecho tío. – Susurro para que su madre no lo escuchara al tiempo que levantaba el dedo pulgar. Terry solo lo imito riendo de medio lado y se volvió para emprender el camino a su camarote.

* * *

_**DÉJAME sueltas las manos**_

_**y el corazón, déjame libre!**_

_**Deja que mis dedos corran**_

_**por los caminos de tu cuerpo.**_

_**La pasión —sangre, fuego, besos—**_

_**me incendia a llamaradas trémulas.**_

_**Ay, tú no sabes lo que es esto!**_

_**Es la tempestad de mis sentidos**_

_**doblegando la selva sensible de mis nervios.**_

_**Es la carne que grita con sus ardientes lenguas!**_

_**Es el incendio!**_

_**Y estás aquí, mujer, como un madero intacto**_

_**ahora que vuela toda mi vida hecha cenizas**_

_**hacia tu cuerpo lleno, como la noche, de astros!**_

_**Déjame libre las manos**_

_**y el corazón, déjame libre!**_

_**Yo sólo te deseo, yo sólo te deseo!**_

_**No es amor, es deseo que se agosta y se extingue,**_

_**es precipitación de furias,**_

_**acercamiento de lo imposible,**_

_**pero estás tú,**_

_**estás para dármelo todo,**_

_**y a darme lo que tienes a la tierra viniste—**_

_**como yo para contenerte,**_

_**y desearte,**_

_**y recibirte! **_

_**Déjame sueltas las manos, Pablo Neruda.**_

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

_**Chicas aqui les deje su capitulo tal como se los prometi, espero lo hayan disfrutado, tal vez estaran ansiosas porque lleguen rapido a America, pero ya es muy poco lo que falta, espero para el viernes o sabado colgarles el que sigue!**_

_**Gracias niñas lindas y abrazos a todas!**_


	166. capitulo 50 parte 2

**Chicas aquí les dejo el que sigue, espero que lo disfruten y darle las gracias anticipadas!**

**Gloria: Para cuando llegues a estos capítulos, quiero que sepas que estamos realmente agradecidas con cada uno tus comentarios, Fabrizio si sin duda alguna él es uno de los personajes que mas sufre en el fin, en realidad es él que mas sufre no solo emocional sino también físicamente, pero todo tiene un porque, además que estas solo son consecuencias de sus acciones, tal vez nos dirás porque ser tan descriptivas y narrar tan crudamente todo lo que le pasa, pues es que queremos que no quede nada por fuera y que todo será casi real, aunque no lo creas lo queremos muchísimos, para nosotros es nuestro Farolito, esto se debe al tema de Vos Veis que lleva el mismo titulo, sabrás porque lo llamamos así, de verdad nos alegra que estés tan enganchada con un personaje que es de nuestra completa invención. **

**Amiga: Hola nena, pues si lo subí un día después pero lo hice, ahora aquí te dejo el tercero, espero el martes subir el que sigue, si no se me presenta algún inconveniente, muchas gracias por seguir con la lectura, saludos nena.**

**Gracias a todas las demás, que aunque no dejan saber su opinión siguen con la historia, besos y abrazos a todas. **

* * *

**Capitulo 50**

**Parte 2**

El ocaso caía en la gran mansión Andley bañando las colinas con sus hermosas luces, mientras la mirada de él se paseaban por ese mágico lugar donde había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, en realidad la segundo mejor pues la primera también había sido en los brazos de la mujer que lo había llegado al cielo la noche anterior, los recuerdos llegaban hasta él haciendo que su corazón latiese con fuerza, disfrutando de esas sensaciones que estos traían, después de que el despertador sonó sacándolos de la burbuja donde se encontraban tras una nueva entrega, comprendieron que no podían seguir alargando la despedida, ella se despidió dejándole una de esas sonrisa que lo hacían sentirse el hombre mas afortunado en el mundo, envuelta en esa hermosa capa azul que la hacia lucir tan bella. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y dio la orden de entrar pues sabía perfectamente que era George, ya reconocía la manera de tocar del hombre, mientras buscaba en el armario la camisa que usaría para la cena que esa noche su novia le había preparado.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Albert! – Menciono el administrador entrando al lugar y se encaminaba hasta él para entregarle un paquete.

- Gracias George… no te hubieses molestado hombre – Dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo el abrazo de su amigo, para después abrir el paquete - ¡Una bitácora! Vaya que me conoces bien… esto me será de mucha utilidad para la luna de miel – Agrego dándose la vuelta para colocarla sobre su mesa de noche.

- No es ninguna molestia y justamente pensé en eso… - Decía cuando se percato de unas marcas en la espalda del chico que captaron su atención - ¿Cómo te fue en Nueva York? – Pregunto y su voz se torno seria.

- Ni lo menciones… aun estoy tratando de comprender algunas cosas… si te cuento lo que sucedió no me lo creerías… pero no todo fue malo, las cosas en el caso de Terruce van bien encaminadas – Contesto tomando la camisa para colocársela.

- Porque no lo intentas… sabes que soy difícil de sorprender – Indico mientras se acercaba al joven ofreciéndose para ayudarlo y pudo apreciar mas de cerca su espalda, eran rasguños.

- Es que me siento como un completo idiota George… no puedo creer que haya sido tan ciego con respecto a esto, la verdad creo que no quería ver más allá y encontrarme con algo que no deseaba, fue estúpido… Katherine… - Decía cuando el moreno lo detuvo.

- Albert… yo nunca me he inmiscuido en tu vida personal, pues sé que eres muy reservado en ello y que todos debemos respetar tu privacidad, pero te considero mi amigo y no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como puedes cometer un error que ponga en peligro tu felicidad y tu bienestar… entiendo que como hombre tengas ciertas necesidades y que no puedas evitar caer en las tentaciones que se te presentan en el camino, pero siempre has sido muy prudente en tus cosas hijo… lo que hiciste te puede traer consecuencias muy graves si tu prometida se entera… - Exponía cuando el rubio se giro para mirarlo y lo detuvo.

- ¿De que hablas George? Yo no he hecho nada que Fransheska deba reprocharme – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos pero sin molestarse pues era evidente la preocupación de su amigo.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… yo no te estoy juzgando, pero si debo darte una buena reprimenda, William Albert tienes a una hermosa mujer que será tu esposa dentro de un mes y te arriesgas a comenzar una aventura con una mujer que vive bajo tu mismo techo… hijo eso no es ser inteligente… yo diría que es ser demasiado estúpido – Señalo mirándolo con seriedad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Espera un momento George… ¿Estas queriendo decir que piensas que Katherine y yo… que nosotros? – Inquirió y al ver que el hombre mantenía la misma actitud se apresuro a explicar - ¡No, por supuesto que no! Yo jamás engañaría a Fransheska… ni con Katherine o con ninguna otra, para mi en este mundo no existe otra mujer que no sea la que hare mi esposa dentro de un mes – Enfatizo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Quisiera creerte pero… las marcas en tu espalda me dicen lo contrario Albert – Menciono en la misma actitud de padre que reprendía a su hijo.

- ¿Las marcas en mi espalda…? – Preguntaba y se paro de golpe al recordar donde las había ganado, su mirada esquivo la del administrador que lo taladraba.

- Hijo yo no quiero que veas esto como un reproche… es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que te plazca Albert, al fin de cuentas eres un hombre adulto que puede manejar sus asuntos con responsabilidad… pero no creo que Fransheska se merezca que le hagas esto y menos con Katherine Vere Capel, esa mujer no es de fiar y puede terminar trayéndote problemas – Pronuncio en un tono mas paternal.

- No fue Katherine… tampoco fue otra mujer – Menciono mirando al hombre a los ojos; George abrió la boca y se disponía a protestar cuando vio la respuesta en el brillo que se desprendía de los ojos del rubio y la cerró de golpe, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, abrió la boca de nuevo e intento decir algo pero no le salieron las palabras, Albert solo dejo ver media sonrisa, al comprobar que su amigo había obtenido la respuesta correcta.

- No sé que decir… - Esbozo sintiéndose apenado.

- No digas nada – Menciono Albert quien ahora parecía el padre que regañaba al hijo y al ver la actitud de George de animal apaleado dejo libre una carcajada. – Tranquilo hombre, puedo entender tu postura… yo haría lo mismo estando en tu lugar, también te reprocharía si me entero que están traicionado la confianza de Galilea; lo de nosotros es un secreto por obvias razones, yo amo a Fran con todo mi corazón y mi alma George, ella de igual manera y aunque ambos luchamos por no ceder ante las exigencias de este sentimiento no pudimos darle la pelea, la verdad es que no me arrepiento, soy el hombre mas feliz que exista sobre la tierra, al menos así me siento y te juro que nunca ninguna mujer me hará volver la mirada hacia ella, pues con Fransheska tengo todo lo que había soñado y mas, gracias por preocuparte por mi… por nosotros, has hecho un buen trabajo George Johnson, cada una de tus enseñanzas fueron depositadas en lugar seguro… el hombre que tienes ante ti jamás traicionaría a las personas que quiere – Expuso emocionado al ver el brillo en los ojos de su amigo.

El moreno se acercó hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, aunque solo era mayor que Albert por doce años sentía al rubio como a un hijo y ahora al verlo tan feliz y realizado lo llenaba de orgullo, compartieron una mirada que no necesito de palabras para saber que ambos se encontraban felices. Después de eso bajaron para esperar a la tía del chico y de allí salir hacia la casa de su prometida, quien había preparado una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños del mismo. Albert agradeció no toparse con Katherine, estaba al tanto que la inglesa llegaría esa tarde y le extrañaba que no lo hubiese hecho ya, de seguro el tren había sufrido algún percance que lo retraso, esperaba que la mujer no le ocasionase problemas o pusiese algún pretexto para abandonar la casa, la decisión estaba tomada y no daría marcha atrás, hasta le pidió a George que averiguase como iba lo de la construcción de su casa, pues debería estar casi terminada así que lugar donde quedarse no le faltaría; por lo pronto esperaría el día de mañana para hablar con Fransheska y contarle todo lo ocurrido, confiaba en que su novia lo entendería. La fiesta que los Di Carlo le había organizado fue realmente agradable, habían invitado solo a sus familiares, pues deseaban que fuese algo intimo, ya que estando cercana la fecha del matrimonio Emilia había sugerido que no le hiciese ningún festejo rimbombante, para no distraer la atención del enlace, además aun los diarios seguían con el interés de saber mas sobre el caso de Terruce Grandchester, compartieron hasta pasada la medianoche entre risas, bailes, sorpresas y comentarios alegres; Albert y Fransheska se mostraron profundamente enamorados, compartiendo miradas brillantes y sonrisas hermosas, aunque no tuvieron muchos momentos para compartir a solas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior los mantenían unidos mas allá de lo que los demás pudiesen apreciar.

Al día siguiente el rubio se encontraba en la terraza, era domingo así que no tendría que ir hasta las oficinas, se había levantado después del mediodía pues las horas pasadas en vela le habían pasado cuenta, dejo ver una sonrisa al recordar el desayuno de la mañana de su cumpleaños en compañía de su tía, Edith y Fransheska.

- El día luce realmente hermoso, cálido y brillante – Había mencionado la francesa con entusiasmo para aligerar el silencio que se había instalado.

- Ciertamente hija… seguramente porque hoy es una fecha muy especial – Indico la matrona mirando a su sobrino quien le dedico una sonrisa – Cada vez los años te sientan mejor William y vas asemejándote a tu padre… él era un hombre tan apuesto y distinguido, así como tú lo eres ahora y como lo serán tus hijos pues la belleza de Fransheska es innegable – Agrego posando su mirada en la chica.

- Gracias Emilia por el cumplido… la verdad deseo que nuestros hijos se parezcan todos a Albert – Menciono la castaña sonriendo.

- Y yo deseo que sean como tú, con esa alegría y esa belleza que alegra los días mas grises… - Dijo tomando una mano de la chica y dándole un beso.

- Estoy segura que serán hermosos… hija… te noto algo taciturna ¿Dormiste bien anoche? Te ves cansada y tienes marcas bajo los ojos – Expuso la mujer mirándola.

- Yo soy la culpable señora Elroy… - Se apresuró a responder Edith al ver que su amiga se tensaba - Es que nos quedamos hasta tarde despierta revisando lo que habíamos comprando ayer y haciendo una lista de algunas cosas que nos faltan y habíamos olvidado… solo detalles pero que siempre se escapan – Acoto con una sonrisa que pedía disculpas.

- Las novias siempre se entretiene tanto en los preparativos que suele sucederles, te daré unas recetas para que un día antes estés completamente relajada Fransheska y puedas lucir radiante… y William para ti también, te ves cansado hijo… deberás tomarte unos días antes de la boda, ya le indicare a George que se encargue de todo – Mientras miraba al joven.

- Gracias tía… pero debe ser el viaje que me esta pasando factura, ya vera que en unos días estoy perfectamente – Indico el chico sonriendo.

La matrona asintió en silencio, mostrando media sonrisa a su sobrino, para después llevarse un vaso con jugo a los labios y sorbe un trago; el rubio le sonrió a Edith agradeciéndole su ayuda y tomó la mano de Fran acariciándola con suavidad para relajarla, pero no hizo mucha falta pues ella no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y eso lo demostró en la hermosa sonrisa que le dedico, minutos después el desayuno termino y las chicas se despidieron pues debían recoger a los padres de la italiana en la estación de trenes que llegaban esa día, el rubio se ofreció a llevarlas pero ya el chofer había llegado por ellas tal como habían acordado. – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz conocida.

- Feliz cumpleaños William… ayer no pude verte, llegamos ya entrada la noche y estabas en casa de tu novia – Menciono la condesa tomando asiento frente al chico con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Katherine… si así me comento Ángela, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer… - Contesto colocándose de pie.

- ¡William espera por favor! Necesito hablar contigo – Pidió tomándolo por al muñeca, él rubio le dirigió sus ojos al agarre y después clavo su mirada fría en ella, quien tuvo que soltarla y dejar libre un suspiro – Disculpa… solo deseo que me permitas… - Decía y él la interrumpió.

- Lo siento Katherine nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar, todo quedo muy claro la ultima vez… no me hagas volver a recordarte en que términos quedamos y cumple con lo que te exigí, hazlo tú… no hagas que me vea en la obligación de crear una situación incomoda para todos – Expuso el rubio dándole la espalda.

- Precisamente eso deseo evitar William… mira yo sé que me equivoque y de verdad lo lamento, mi intensión nunca fue hacerte daño o causarte problemas, sé que será muy difícil que nuestra relación vuelva a ser como antes… pero tampoco quiero que me veas como una malvada, yo de verdad te amo William y… - El chico la detuvo de nuevo.

- Ya olvídate de eso Katherine… deja de ahondar en algo que no tiene sentido, no ganaras nada y créeme has perdido demasiado, tienes un plazo y no se habla mas… conversa con mi tía y dile que te iras, sal de esta casa con la frente en alto, aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy brindado – Pronuncio con voz dura mirándola a los ojos.

- Esto que haces no está bien… puede perjudicarte William ¿Qué pensara Fransheska cuando se entere que nuestra amistad tuvo una brecha después de este viaje y que tuve que marcharme de tu casa? Seguro hará preguntas… se llenara de dudas si no le respondes con la verdad… créeme una duda puede causarte mucho daño, te ofrezco una tregua… si no quieres verme bien, tratare de estar lo mas lejos posible de ti, pero debería quedarme hasta tu matrimonio y así no levantar sospechas, seria desastroso que justo a un mes de tu boda, Fransheska se distancie de ti por un malentendido – Expuso con voz pausada.

- Si esto es una amenaza será mejor que hables claro Katherine, yo no tengo nada que ocultarle a mi prometida y no te preocupes que si debo explicarle algo lo hare con la mayor claridad, solo te estoy brindado la oportunidad que salgas de aquí de la misma manera en que entraste, no te expongas a un espectáculo bochornoso – Indico el chico volviéndose a mirarla.

- William no te pongas tan a la defensiva… nadie ha hablado de amenazas, solo estoy tratando de ser objetiva, me quedo muy claro que no deseas todo lo que yo estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte sin esperar nada a cambio, pero aun así deseo ayudarte – Menciono caminando hacia él – Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz… solo eso y ya sabes que estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para que puedas cumplirlo, hasta a sacrificarme por ello… si quieres que abandone tu casa lo hare, después de la boda – Sentencio con una gran sonrisa y se disponía a marcharse cuando él la detuvo por el brazo mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo puedo ser muy condescendiente y pacifico Katherine, pero también puedo llegar a ser todo lo contrario, tome una decisión… un día y sales de mi casa, sin excusas, sin artimañas ¿Entendido? – Inquirió con voz determinante y le soltó el brazo con brusquedad al ver que ella seguía sonriendo como si no lo escuchase.

- Perfectamente querido… es una lastima que tu novia tenga que lidiar con todo esto un mes antes de la boda, ella es tan buena e inocente, la verdad no sé si podrá con tanta presión – Acoto dándole la espalda sin dejar de sonreír.

El rubio se disponía a protestar cuando sus ojos captaron la imagen de Fransheska bajo el umbral de la puerta mirándolos desconcertada, no sonreía como siempre hacia y eso lo lleno de temor, se tenso de inmediato y camino hasta ella para recibirla tratando de disimular la turbación que lo invadía.

- Hola amor ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla.

- Bien… bien mi vida, vine porque Emilia nos invito a tomar el té – Contesto mirando a la inglesa, quien la veía con una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo se encuentra Katherine? – La saludo.

- De maravilla querida… estaba felicitando a William ya que no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo ayer, llegue tan cansada del viaje, pero bien valió la pena, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba ¿No es así William? – Inquirió con la mirada brillante y una gran sonrisa. El rubio se mantuvo en silencio mirándola directamente a los ojos, demostrándole que no se dejaría amedrentar por ella, la mujer poso su mirada en la chica de nuevo – Supongo que tienen cosas que hablar, así que los dejo solos… nos vemos mas tarde – Agrego para salir del lugar con la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la castaña al ver la tensión en su novio mientras le acariciaba el pecho y buscaba sus ojos.

- Hay algo que debo decirte… la verdad no sé como hacerlo y quería encontrar el momento adecuado, pero en vista de la situación lo mejor es que sea ahora… solo te pido que escuches bien lo que tengo que decirte Fran y por favor confía en mi – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Sabes que lo hago, no tienes que pedírmelo amor… bien te escucho – Indico tomando una mano de él entre las suyas, pero no pudo alejar la tensión que la había embargado en cuando vio la actitud de Katherine que la retaba descaradamente, el rubio le dio un beso en la frente y camino con ella hasta unas sillas para tomar asiento.

Comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido durante el viaje a Nueva York, su actitud para mantener a Katherine alejada, la reunión con los compradores de su propiedad, la invitación de esta para celebrar esa noche que había rechazado, hasta llegar a la fiesta de los Vanderbit; la chica lo escuchaba en silencio notando que a cada minuto él se tensaba un poco mas. Albert tomó aire para llenar sus pulmones y continuar con el relato, sabia que lo venia era lo mas complicado y solo esperaba que Fransheska no dudase de esto; conto con detalle todo lo sucedido cuando Katherine se apareció en su habitación, las palabras que tuvieron, la actitud de ella, no omitió nada, ni siquiera como ella se le había ofrecido mostrándose desnuda delante de él, no era de caballeros hablar de una mujer, pero aquí estaba en juego su futuro, su felicidad junto a la mujer que amaba y no le dejaría a Katherine armas que pudiese usar contra él mas adelante. Fransheska sentía que un volcán despertada dentro de ella, desde hacia mucho sospechaba de las intensiones de esa mujer pero no pensaba que podía llegar hasta tal grado de descaro, una mujer no se comportaba de esa manera, no una mujer decente, era una… ¡Maldita bruja! Como la había llamado Edith y ahora esa forma retadora en como la miraba era para sembrar la duda en ella y arruinarle la vida, pues ya vería quien salía perdiendo en todo esto.

- Mi postura sigue siendo la misma Fran… la quiero fuera de la casa y no me importa si la tía se opone o intenta interceder por ella, así tenga que contarle todo lo que sucedió… Katherine saldrá de esta casa mi amor – Esbozo el chico con sus ojos clavados en ella a la espera de una reacción pues hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

- Lo hará… saldrá de esta casa hoy mismo – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y tomo las manos de él entre las suyas – No te preocupes Albert… todo esta bien amor, yo… yo sabia a lo que exponía esta relación aceptando ese viaje y créeme fue una completa tortura para mi saberte todos esos días junto a ella, pero no porque no confiara en ti, sino porque temía lo que ella pudiese hacer, ya Terry me había advertido que me cuidara de ella y gracias a mi curiosidad me conto el porqué de su rechazo a la condesa… es tan patética, pero te aseguro que su juego termina en este instante, solo deseo pedirte algo – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos, el chico asintió en silencio y ella continuo – Dentro de un mes yo seré la señora de esta casa, podre decidir sobre ella según me parezca conveniente una vez haya consultado contigo ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y él asintió sin saber a donde deseaba llegar – Perfecto… dame esa potestad ahora Albert… solo por un momento por favor – Pidió.

- Por supuesto mi vida… no tienes ni que pedirla… pero ¿Para que la deseas? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos sin comprender.

- Para librarte de una persona indeseable… yo no tengo que andar con condescendencias con nadie y como dama puedo enfrentarme a una mujer como Katherine Vere Capel y ponerla en su lugar sin que se me critique por ser directa y clara… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Fran no quiero que te veas envuelta en una discusión desagradable por mi culpa amor, todo el mundo me lo advirtió y yo fui un idiota por seguir confiando y no ver la clase de mujer en la que se había convertido a la que consideraba mi amiga – Expuso el joven.

- Bueno en ese caso… un "te lo dije" basta Albert, ahora déjame a mi hacer esto por favor… - Menciono colocándose de pie – Mas allá de lo que haya pasado esa mujer se metió contigo, quiso robarme a mi novio… al hombre que amo y que es mío completamente y eso no se quedara así, no tiene ni idea de con quien se metió… - Agrego y sus ojos captaron la figura de Edith que entraba al lugar, le hizo un ademan para que continuase. – Edith por favor… le haces compañía a Albert mientras yo tengo una conversación con la condesa de Essex, deseo dejarle varias cosas en claro y tiene que ser ahora… tú me esperas aquí y no te preocupes por nada, yo sé defenderme muy bien y nada de lo que ella diga va a hacer que desconfié de ti ¿Entendido? – Pregunto mirando al chico a los ojos y él asintió en silencio intentando parecer calmado – Bien… te amo – Expreso y le dio un beso que reforzara esa promesa, después de eso se dispuso a salir del lugar cruzándose con su amiga antes.

- Hazla pedazos… por favor – Pidió emocionada pues ella conocía muy bien esa actitud de Fran.

La chica salió del lugar con paso seguro tratando de mantenerse calmada y analizar todo con cabeza fría para que esa mujer no tuviese la mas mínima oportunidad de salirse con la suya, utilizar la misma artimaña con Albert, que vulgar y estúpida era, definitivamente solo tenia la cabeza para hacerse peinados, pero si pensaba que podía conseguir lo que deseaba mal imponiendo a su novio con ella estaba muy equivocada, ahora vería a quien se enfrentaba. Sus ojos captaron a la inglesa que bajaba las escaleras y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron le mostro una enorme sonrisa que a todas luces era fingida y odiosa.

- Katherine me gustaría hablar con usted de algo importante, por favor acompáñeme hasta el despacho – Le ordeno haciéndole un ademan y dándole la espalda para encaminarse, sin quiera esperar a que la mujer contestase.

- Al parecer el asunto es bastante serio… por tu actitud querida – Expuso la mujer fingiéndose inocente una vez que se encontraban en el despacho.

- En realidad si, así es señora condesa… pero de eso usted debe estar al tanto así que no entrare en detalles, solo deseo que tome sus cosas y se marche de esta casa de inmediato, uno de los choferes la llevara hasta la casa que esta construyendo o en su defecto a un hotel donde pueda hospedarse hasta que hayan concluido la obra, total una mujer de su posición y fortuna no debe tener problemas para costearlo, tiene exactamente un par de horas para recoger lo que pueda y lo que no alcance le será enviado a la dirección que indique, solo me queda agregar que ya no es bienvenida en esta casa y que no deseamos verla nunca mas – Dijo en tono serio mirando a la mujer directamente a los ojos y se disponía a salir del lugar y una estruendosa carcajada la detuvo cuando abría la puerta.

- Fransheska… disculpe mi actitud, pero sinceramente creo que ha confundido su realidad pequeña… no estamos jugados a las casas de muñecas, usted no puede venir aquí con esas ínfulas a botarme así nada mas, las personas educadas no actúan así, además por sino lo recuerda yo estoy en esta casa invitada por Emilia… si alguien puede pedirme que la abandone es precisamente ella y sé que vera esta actitud suya con gran desilusión – Expuso sin dejar de reír mientras se paseaba hacia uno de los sillones pero antes que pudiese tomar asiento la castaña la detuvo volviéndose a mirarla con gran rabia.

- Señora Vere Capel… no se exponga de manera tan descara a un escándalo, estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido en Nueva York y créame su actitud crearía aun mas desilusión en Emilia, la gente educada no actúa de la forma en que usted lo hizo… en realidad una mujer que tenga al menos un poco de amor propio y dignidad jamás haría algo así, ahórrese la vergüenza de tener que contarle a Emilia el motivo por el cual se marcha y hágalo sin mas tretas baratas, el dueño de esta casa es Albert… - Decía cuando la rubia la detuvo.

- ¡Perfecto, es William el dueño no usted! Así que deje de tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponde y vaya a seguir jugando a la novia perfecta e insulsa y no se meta en donde no la han llamado, si William me quisiera fuera de esta casa él mismo estaría aquí pidiéndome que la abandonara – Indico mirándola de manera retadora, ya no tenia nada que perder.

- Me tomo las atribuciones que me plazcan pues esta también en mi casa… y ahora mismo le exijo que se vaya, si mi prometido no esta aquí es porque así se lo pedí, este asunto lo quería finiquitar yo y créame tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo porque usted se metió con algo que es mío y le juro por Dios que tendrá que hacer mucho mas que tratar de seducir a mi novio con recursos tan bajos y vulgares, para poder conseguir lo que desea, la verdad creo que aquí la única insulsa e ilusa es usted señora – Hablo sin dejarse amedrentar.

- Eso fue lo que le dijo él… y usted le creyó… simplemente porque si, ay querida que lastima me da, te jactas de decir que William es tuyo y ni siquiera lo conoces, mira que yo te lo adverti y no me hiciste caso, ahora no te quejes y mas bien aprende como son las cosas y actúa de manera normal, justo como haría la futura esposa de uno de los hombres mas codiciados del país… yo no seré ni la primera ni la única que tendrá una aventura con tu prometido niña – Menciono con total desfachatez.

- Sabe algo Katherine, su actitud solo me demuestra una cosa… usted esta respirando por la herida y nunca tuvo nada con Albert, pues de haber sido así no estaría exponiéndose de esta manera ante mi, ya que bien podría seguir manteniéndola sin que yo hubiese tenido que enterarme, yo confió plenamente en mi novio pues él nunca me ha dado motivos para hacer lo contrario, cosa que no puedo decir de usted quien no ha hecho mas que insinuársele de manera descarada desde que llego a esta casa y el ultimo recurso desesperado que utilizo fue llevárselo a Nueva York con un pretexto barato para poder crear la ocasión perfecta y metérsele a la habitación prácticamente desnuda… la verdad señora debería ser menos repetitiva ¿Acaso no aprendió la lección cuando el duque de Grandchester la saco de su habitación como a una cualquiera? – Inquirió mirándola con desprecio.

La inglesa no esperaba ese golpe, se quedo en silencio mirando con odio a la chica, estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima por semejante ofensa, buscando en su cabeza algo que la hiriese de la misma manera, una idea llego hasta ella haciéndola sentir triunfadora.

- Usted no tiene moral para hablarme así, siendo la hija de quien es… un vulgar delincuente… - Decía cuando la chica acorto la distancia y le dio una bofetada cruzándole la cara.

- ¡Nunca mas! Escúcheme bien pues no lo voy a repetir, nunca mas se le ocurra tratar de mancillar la imagen de mi padre, él vale demasiado para que una mujer como usted siquiera pronuncie su nombre… - Le dijo temblado de la rabia, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- No tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de hacer… ahora mismo voy a ver a Emilia y ella se va a enterar de todo esto, vaya olvidándose de ser una Andley – Menciono encaminándose hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco.

Emilia Elroy entraba al lugar y por su semblante nada bueno pasaría, tras ella también entro Albert visiblemente perturbado y Edith, quienes habían llegado hasta el lugar pocos minutos antes encontrándose con la matrona tras la puerta, no era de una dama actuar de esa manera pero ella le pidió a su sobrino y a la invitada que se mantuviesen en silencio, había visto desde lo alto de la escalera la actitud de ambas mujeres y animada por la curiosidad llego hasta el lugar, no tenia la intención de escuchar a escondidas pero cuando se disponía a llamar, la castaña había girado la perilla dejando la puerta entre abierta y ella logro escuchar gran parte la discusión de las mujeres, se quedo estática en ese lugar tratando de asimilar todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban; la actitud de su sobrino le confirmo que lo que decía Fransheska era verdad, además que ya ella había notado cierto interés en Katherine por separar a la pareja.

- Katherine toma asiento, tú también Fransheska por favor… William… hazlo también, señorita Dupont si nos disculpa debemos atender un asunto bastante delicado y personal como habrá comprobado, le agradecería… - Estaba por decir cuando la chica la detuvo, mirándola apenada pues no había caído en cuenta que su presencia no era adecuada.

- Por supuesto señora Elroy, disculpe… Fransheska te espero – Esbozo mirando a su amiga quien más que nerviosa se notaba molesta.

El salón se vio envuelto en un silencio incomodo y la tensión era tanta que apenas podían respirar, la matrona tomo asiento en el gran sillón junto a la ventana, su mirada se perdió cerca de un minuto en el jardín, parecía ausente pero su cabeza trabajaba sin descanso.

- Emilia yo puedo… - Intento decir la inglesa.

- Cállate Katherine, no te he pedido que hables – Menciono y después se sumió de nuevo en un incomodo silencio, aumentando la tensión de los presentes, luego de un minuto retomo la palabras, respirando profundamente antes – Voy a hablar y todos se mantendrán en silencio a menos que le pida que respondan a cualquier pregunta que haga, no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo ¿Entendido? – Inquirió la mujer mirándolos a todos, espero a que ellos asintieran y continuo – Bien, lo que acaba de suceder es por demás bochornoso, algo que jamás espere de una persona a la cual se le abrieron las puertas de esta casa y fue recibida como mas que una amiga, una hija… a la que se le brindo una confianza y un apoyo incondicional, pero que solo llego para actuar cual víbora que buscaba engatusar con sus poses, su falsa amistad y conseguir lo que deseaba quien sabe con que fin… o mejor seamos claros, con el fin de apoderarse de un puesto que no le estaban ofreciendo, una vulgar arribista – Indico sin detenerse a mirar a ninguno de los presentes, respiro profundamente para proseguir - Katherine no tienes idea de la gran decepción que has causado en esta familia, te ofrecimos nuestras amistad y tú nos pagaste con intrigas y traición, muchas veces te preste mi oído intentando buscar un consejo y tú solo lo llenaste de veneno, confieso que en muchas oportunidades me hiciste temer y dudar de lo que podía resultar de la unión entre Fransheska y mi sobrino, pero querida déjame aclararte que los años no han pasado en vano por mi y estas canas que adornan mi cabellera no fueron adquiridas sin que también me dejaran una gran experiencia, he aprendido a conocer a las personas, puedo saber cuando actúan con sinceridad, cuando lo hacen buscando conseguir algún beneficio y cuando no, pero sobre todo cuando desean el bien de los demás y están dispuestos a sacrificarse en nombre de un sentimiento… esa chica que tienes ante ti y que tildaste de aprovechada, insulsa o un montón de barbaridades mas, nunca me ha mostrado un cariño fingido, porque incluso cuando en un principio cuando yo le impuse un tratamiento de acuerdo con el protocolo ella supo como superar esa barrera y hacerme sentir realmente especial, ella ama a mi sobrino y ese amor desea extenderlo a todos aquellos que forman parte de la vida de él, sin embargo tú solo actuabas pensando que después de obtener lo que querías, te desharías de todo aquel que te estorbara inclusive de mi; ninguna mujer tiene porque aguantar callada las aventuras de su esposo y quedarse de brazos cruzados, tú mas que nadie deberías saberlo pues eso precisamente fue lo que hizo tu madre, para después lanzase al abandono y morir… si crees que lo correcto es la imagen que te dio tu padre, estas muy equivocada. Esta casa le pertenece a William, fue la herencia de sus padres, él es la cabeza de esta familia, el heredero y quien está en potestad de decidir lo que considera mejor para los miembros, en consecuencia su esposa tendrá la autoridad que le corresponde para tomar decisiones con respecto a esta casa, aunque Fransheska aun no es la esposa de William, yo no tengo ninguna objeción en que mi sobrino le otorgue el derecho de decidir quien se queda en esta casa y quien no, mas si tomamos en cuenta la situación que se ha presentado… así que este preciso momento vas a subir a la habitación que ocupas, recogerás tus cosas y te marcharas hoy mismo – Sentencio con voz pausada pero que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- Emilia… debes escucharme, todo esto ha sido una gran confusión, mi intensión nunca fue perjudicar a William, sabes que mis sentimientos por él son verdaderos y comprendo que él no pueda corresponderme de la misma manera, pero tampoco actué de la forma que desea hacerte creer esta chica… tú me conoces, sabes quien soy, de la familia que provengo… - Decía cuando el rubio no aguanto mas y hablo.

- Ya basta Katherine, estás completamente perdida no sigas intentando cambiar lo que ha sucedido o restarle importancia hablando de un sentimiento completamente absurdo, agradece que estamos actuando como personas adultas – Indico mirándola a los ojos, se coloco de pie y se acercó hasta su novia, tomándole la mano. – Yo amo a Fransheska y todo el mundo lo sabe, jamás la traicionaría pues si existe algo que los Andley valoramos es la lealtad, y mas allá de eso esta el amor que compartimos y la confianza que nos tenemos, actuaste de manera egoísta, cruel… ya no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí, yo te ofrecí una oportunidad para salir sin llegar a esto y la rechazaste, fue tu decisión ahora por favor haz lo que mi tía te pidió – Menciono en tono calmado pero seguro.

- Saben que esta afrenta que me están haciendo les puede salir muy cara, yo soy la condesa de Essex, tengo influencias, ustedes no pueden tratarme así y quedarse como si nada, puede que en América se crean los dueños del mundo, pero en Europa no son nadie… lamentaran mucho todo esto, se los juro – Expuso colocándose de pie mirándolos con furia.

- ¡Ya me canse de esto! Disculpe Emilia, discúlpame tú también amor, pero algunas personas no entiende cuando han perdido y tampoco el desprecio, así que debemos tomar medidas menos sutiles – Expreso la castaña colocándose de pie mirándolos a ambos y después se encamino hacia la inglesa, tomándola del brazo con fuerza para sacarla del lugar.

- ¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace? – Inquirió la rubia sorprendida intentando librarse.

- ¿Acaso no lo ve condesa de Essex? Vaya con sus amenazas a otra parte… a nosotros nos dan igual, al fin y al cabo si tiene tantas influencias que vino a hacer pidiendo limosnas a esta casa – Menciono la chica sacándola del lugar.

- Fran amor espera… - Intento hablar el rubio pero ella con una mirada lo detuvo.

- Hija no es necesario que te rebajes así… ella tendrá que irse – Dijo la matrona colocándose de pie y caminando tras ellas.

- Lo siento Emilia pero parece que la condesa no entiende de razones – Decía cuando la mujer se planto para evitar que la sacara al salón, pero la castaña la jalo con mas fuerza – Se va marchar en ese preciso instante – Se dijo con tanta furia que la mujer se intimido. - ¡Arthur! Por favor pídale a dos de las chicas que preparen las cosas de la señora Katherine, se va de la casa en este preciso instante… y también llame por favor a uno de los choferes para que lleven a la señora hasta donde ella les indique – Le ordeno al hombre quien la mirada entre sorprendido y divertido pues la inglesa le caía realmente mal.

- Yo misma me encargare del equipaje de la señora – Pronuncio Ángela tratando de disimular su sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a la segunda planta.

- ¡Suélteme, no tiene derecho a tratarme así! ¡Suélteme salvaje! – Exclamaba la mujer asombrada, sintiéndose humillada.

- ¿Quieres que llame a la policía Fransheska? – Inquirió Edith sin poder disimular su alegría.

- No creo que sea necesario, a menos que la condesa desee pasar la noche en una celda – Contesto la italiana abriendo la puerta y mirando de manera retadora a la mujer. – Salga de aquí ahora y no se le ocurra aparecerse delante de mi familia o la de mí prometido nunca más.- Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- No creas que has ganado niñita… - Dijo saliendo del lugar y mirándola con odio – Esto no se quedara así… ya verán de lo que soy… - Amenazaba cuando la chica le lanzo la puerta en la cara, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y no le quedo mas que lanzar un grito de frustración.

Fransheska se volvió encontrarse con las miradas sorprendidas, divertidas y desconcertadas de los presentes en el lugar, dejo libre un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimas que sentía aborde de estos, así como el temblor que la furia había provocado en ella, respirando profundamente, sintió la mano de su novio posarse en sus hombros y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con esa mirada azul cielo, que era una mezcla de calidez, emoción, admiración y diversión, sin decir palabra se unieron en un abrazo, no hacia falta que mencionaran nada para que supiese que él se sentía orgulloso de ella. Edith se moría por abrazar a su amiga y gritar de felicidad pero por respeto a la anciana no lo hizo; mientras Emilia observaba a la pareja y aunque en un principio le pareció impropia la actuación de la chica, después se dio cuenta que ella contaba con el coraje para hacer valer y defender lo que era suyo con ferocidad, otro rasgo que admiro, eso aseguraba que defendería a la familia que formaría junto a su sobrino contra todo aquel que quisiese dañarlos.

Miles de globos de todos lo colores adornaban el jardín de la mansión Wells, desde la entrada se creo un camino de mas de quinientos metros con arcos de globos y cintas de colores, el cual conducía al área del jardín que fue dispuesta para celebrar el tercer año de edad de Frederick Joseph Wells Leagan, la misma fue demarcada con mas globos y varias distracciones para los niños que compartirían junto al agasajado, entre las cuales estaban un grupo de payasos y otros de mimos, también habían maquinas de algodón de azúcar, mesas hermosamente decoradas, las cuales contenían, frutas, golosinas, bebidas refrescantes siendo la fiesta amenizada por una banda musical que interpretaba música infantil.

Frederick estaba feliz con todo, pero solo compartía con Keisy ya que era la única a la que conocía, los demás eran hijos de socios de Frank a los cuales la mayoría los enviaron con sus nanas, pues ellos no tenían tiempo para compartir con sus hijos, también dos de las amigas de Elisa que llevaron a sus niñas, las mujeres estaban encantadas con la decoración de la fiesta sin lugar a duda su amiga siempre sabia como sobresalir en todo hasta en fiestas infantiles.

- Todo esta realmente hermoso. – Dijo Charlotte a Deborah mientras observaban a los mimos que hacían reír a los niños. – Claro yo también le haría a April una fiesta de la misma magnitud si mi esposo fuese el tercer hombre más importante e influyente del país. – Continuo la mujer desviando la mirada donde se encontraba Elisa y Frank, en una de las mesas observando a su hijo reír ante el espectáculo, la pelirroja llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con flores rosadas y verdes, el mismo era largo y ancho de una tela hermosamente liviana, siendo dividido bajo el busto por una cinta fina de seda rosa pálido, el escote discreto en cuello ve que llegaba hasta la cinta, dejando sutilmente al descubierto el valle en medio de sus senos, era manga larga un poco anchas pero en los puños cerraba con unos botones de perlas, llevando un collar sencillo pero largo en piedras hermosas, su cabello se encontraba suelto con ondas suaves creando un estilo diosa griega adornado con flores naturales, dando ella la apariencia de ser la misma Helena de Troya, mientras que Frank vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y un saco gris claro, sentado al lado de ella posaba uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica mientras acariciaba quedamente uno de los hombros de ella.

- No es para menos, debemos admitir que Elisa es hermosa, además de elegante, era de esperarse que se casara con un hombre importante, él puede ser mayor, parece su abuelo, pero Wells también es muy elegante, el hombre representa, solo existe el pequeño detalle de su edad si solo tuviese veinte años menos fuese el hombre perfecto. – Acoto Deborah recorriendo con la mirada a Frank. – Y hasta yo lo toleraría como una posibilidad de esposo completo.

- Por cierto viste la edición pasada de Life, toda la sección de economía fue dedicada a Sir Frank Wells, me encanto la entrevista que le hicieron, además que lo nombraron eje indispensable de la economía americana. – Hablaba la chica entusiasmada, hasta que a su mente llego una de las fotografías en la revista. – Por cierto… no se si recuerdas al hombre que vimos hace algunos meses cuando fuimos a comer con Eli… el bombón de dos metros y trasero perfecto. – Comento haciendo más entretenida la conversación.

- Claro… un hombre imposible de olvidar… un ejemplar como pocos, ¿Pero a que viene el León al caso? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo vi en una de las fotografías de la revista, al parecer trabaja con Frank… yo me congele en el momento, pues Elisa nunca nos dijo conocerlo… eso si ese hombre sobresalía entre los demás, es realmente hermoso, elegante, alto, atlético. – Acoto dejando libre un suspiro.

- Tal vez Elisa ni sabe que trabaja con su esposo, me imagino que con él trabaja un ejército y como ella poco sale, seguramente ni visita a su esposo en la empresa, la verdad es que se ha vuelto algo gris, eso si luce realmente hermosa, hasta se ve mas joven y fresca, pero eso en el ultimo año porque anteriormente se veía fatal, seguro por el niño… sabes que los partos a veces nos dejan devastadas. - Hablaba Charlotte, cuando la otra joven la interrumpió.

- Hablando del diablo. – Susurro con admiración Deborah, al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro. – ¡Dios mío… eres grande! – Continuo elevando la vista al cielo disimuladamente, al ver que Jules llegaba, el joven vestía con un pantalón Beige y una camisa azul cielo, además de una maravillosa sonrisa que arrebataba corduras.

- ¡Mamma mía! – Exclamo Charlotte al verlo. – Te juro que si no estuviese casada, me juego todo por ese hombre… amo a mi esposo, con el quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, pero se me presenta la oportunidad con este hombre, yo me condeno… pero es que ya… sabes caímos en la rutina, me gustaría lanzarme a un abismo desconocido. – La chica hablaba mientras seguía con la mirada a Jules quien se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraban los esposos Wells. – Es que se le ve por encima que es pasional, que desata locura… un poco de adrenalina me vendría bien. – Susurraba mientras Deborah trataba de disimular su mirada.

- A mi no me costaría tanto darme esa oportunidad, total la culpa la tendría Stevens es que cada vez me descuida mas, necesito a un hombre que me de atención, muchas veces me siento tan sola encerrada en la casa, total he descubierto mas de una vez perfume de mujer y labial es sus camisas y él muy descarado me dice que estoy loca… como me gustaría pagarle con la misma moneda, cambiar mi vida en un momento, pero lastimosamente no encuentro un hombre así… seguro esta casado. – Susurro Charlotte

- Eso lo averiguaremos hoy mismo amiga… me gusta ese hombre, pero si quieres vengarte de tu esposo, te ayudo a empezar a interactuar con ese adonis, de tu parte quedan las señales que le envíes. – Acoto determinante la joven.

- Deborah estamos en una fiesta infantil. – Dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y mirando de soslayo al francés.

- Y me imagino que eso no te detendrá… amiga no vas a acobardarte ahora… dime si quieres o no una aventura con ese hombre… yo que tu no lo pienso dos veces, ya sabes que soy tu amiga y cómplice. – Susurro. – Eso si me tienes que contar todo.

- Tampoco demos las cosas por hecho, primero tenemos que saber si esta casado o no. – Enfatizo con una sonrisa, mientras admiraba al chico en la mesa de los esposos Wells.

Jules se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba la familia Wells, Frank apenas lo vio se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo al cual él correspondió con la misma efusividad, Elisa se levanto lentamente tratando de controlar la sonrisa en sus labios, los colores claros le quedaban maravillosos, el pantalón Beige dejaba apreciar fácilmente sus piernas gruesas y fuertes, logrando con esto que su corazón se desbocara sin manera de poder ponerle frenos, hizo su recorrido visual rápidamente, para después mirarlo a los ojos.

- Buenas tardes señora. – Saludo el francés a la chica tendiéndole la mano, mientras que su mirada se poso fugazmente en el escote de la joven, logrando que sus ojos centellaran, ella fue consiente de la descarga que lo recorrió, pues su mirada al encontrarse con la de ella lo dijo todo, ver como sus pupilas se hacían un poco mas grandes, robando protagonismo al verde gris, dejando al descubierto el deseo que ella conoce a la perfección.

- Buenas tardes señor Leblanc, bienvenido. – Respondió la joven con media sonrisa y soltando el agarre. – Por favor tome asiento. – Prosiguió al tiempo que hacia un ademan.

- Gracias, después de usted señora. – Acoto mostrando esa sonrisa que a Elisa hacia que los pulmones le quedaran sin oxigeno, todos tomaron asiento. – Hermosa la fiesta de Frederick, por cierto no lo he visto. – Recorriendo con su mirada el jardín.

- Dennis lo esta cambiando de ropa, porque con los dulces quedo hecho un desastre. –Hablo Frank para entablar el tema de conversación. – Gracias por venir hijo.

- Gracias a usted por invitarme… aun cuando estoy algo crecido para esta celebración. – Acoto mirando disimuladamente a Elisa y sonriendo. – Pero no podía dejar de compartir con Frederick… creo que se molestaría conmigo.

- Tienes razón, además poco vienes a visitarlo... – Hablo Frank para luego desviar la mirada a Elisa. – Al menos que durante tu estadía aquí te tratamos mal.

- No… no señor, la verdad muchas veces extraño el tiempo que permanecí aquí, solo que usted trabaja todo el día y casi todos los días de la semana como para venir los fines de semana y tenga que dedicar tiempo en atenderme. – Expuso el joven.

- Tonterías hijo, sabes que puedes venir cuando lo desees, si no estoy yo, esta mi esposa… - Frank estrecho a Elisa en un cálido abrazos y Jules se obligo a sonreír. – Se que ella te atenderá.

- Si señor Leblanc, puede venir cuando lo desee, muchas veces Frederick pregunta por usted. – Hablo la chica tratando de parecer lo mas natural posible.

- Buenas tardes. – Se dejo escuchar la voz grave de John Leagan.

- ¡Papá! – Saludo Eliza con una brillante sonrisa poniéndose de pie, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo depositándole un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias por venir. - Soltándose del amarre.

- Buenas tardes señor Leagan. – Saludo Jules poniéndose de pie y con un cálido apretón, al cual el hombre correspondió de la misma manera. – Es un placer verlo.

- Igualmente señor Leblanc. – Acoto al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de Elisa quien se aferro a uno de los brazos de su padre y deposito la cabeza en uno de sus hombros en un gesto de afecto. – Tu madre viene por ahí… esta buscando detalles en la fiesta… - Susurro el hombre dirigiendo la mirada a la pelirroja, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla. – Cada vez estas más hermosa mi vida… pareces una reina. – Los dos caballeros presentes en la mesa solo asintieron al mismo tiempo, aunque Jules apenas lo hizo perceptiblemente.

Sarah apenas diviso en la mesa a Jules prefirió recorrer el jardín a tener que saludar a un ser tan indeseable para ella, sin poder creer en el descaro de su hija, al permanecer con ambos en la misma mesa, se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanto valor para hacerlo, definitivamente sus hijos la han decepcionado demasiado, primero Neil al casarse con esa arribista, al menos decidió no venir y no tendría que verle la cara a esa mujercita, él alego que tenia una reunión inaplazable, pues de esta dependía el cierre de un negocio, claro ahora tiene que trabajar de mas para poder satisfacer a esa pueblerina y Elisa ella que creyó era la única que había tenido la mejor de las suertes al casarla con Frank ahora toda la fortuna y posición dependen de un hilo, por la estupidez de su hija de mantener a ese imbécil de amante.

- Es que aun no se que hice para merecer este castigo. – Susurro la mujer mientras observaba unas cintas de colores que colgaban de un árbol.

- ¿Hablando sola tía? – Pregunto Archie a espaldas de Sarah quien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

- Archibald, que sorpresa cariño. – Acoto con una sonrisa nerviosa. - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien tía… bien. – Respondió. – Annie y Keisy también están en excelentes condiciones – Completo pues Sarah nunca preguntaba por su esposa. – ¿Por que tan apartada tía y no has ido a saludar a Elisa? – Pregunto, pues él estaba en la mesa con Annie y pudo ver como ella evito el llegar.

- Cariño… es que me distraje con la decoración, esta realmente hermosa, al menos mi hija heredo mi buen gusto para organizar eventos. – Hablo desviando el tema. – Por cierto, me muero por ver a mi nieto ¿Sabes donde esta? – Pregunto con una sonrisa de entusiasmo fingida.

- Lo están cambiando, pero ya no deben tardar… ah por cierto ya lo traen… - Respondió espontáneamente al ver que lo llevaban a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres. – No te quito mas tiempo tía ve a saludar a Frederick. – Dándose media vuelta se encamino donde estaba su esposa, con los padres de ella con Keisy.

Dennis llevo al cumpleañero hasta donde se encontraban los padres y el niño se lanzo a los brazos de Elisa quien lo recibió entre besos y mimos, este al ver que su abuelo lo saludaba y le tendía los brazos no dudo en corresponder.

- Es impresionante se parece cada vez mas a Neil. – Expuso el hombre admirándolo entre sus brazos, mientras el niño posaba amabas manos en las mejillas de su abuelo, Frederick tardo unos minutos en reconocer a Jules, tal vez porque esta llevaba el cabello un poco mas largo, pero apenas lo hizo estiro los brazos para que el francés lo atendiera, el señor Leagan se puso de pie y se lo entrego, ya que entre ellos estaba la mesa.

Jules al ver que Sarah no se acercaba a la mesa, prefirió ponerse de pie con el niño en brazos, para alejarse y que la madre de su amor llegase a saludarla y así no levantar sospechas.

- Si me permiten me voy a robar al cumpleañero un minuto… - Miro al niño. – Frederick, vamos por tu regalo que esta en mi carro.

- Claro hijo ve. – Le dijo Frank con una sonrisa mientras que Elisa asintió en silencio, pues no tenia palabras, o mejor dicho no quería hablar y dejar al descubierto en su voz las emociones que la embargaban cada vez que veía a Jules con su hijo en brazos, el cariño de él hacia el niño solo hacia que el amor que sentía por ese hombre creciera aun mas, como anhelaba que fuese su hijo, como quería algún día convertirlo en padre, pero eso sencillamente era imposible, porque su mundo se derrumbaría si eso pasaba, aunque automáticamente se llevo una de sus manos al vientre en un acto reflejo, no sabe desde cuando añora tener otro hijo, si ella le tiene pánico a los malestares del embarazo además del dolor que se sufre al traer una nueva vida al mundo, se juro no querer mas, se juro que Frederick seria su único hijo y así lo será.

Jules se encamino con Frederick en brazos hasta donde se encontraba su carro estacionado, mientras conversaba con el pequeño como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, volvió medio cuerpo y pudo ver como Sarah llegaba por fin a la mesa y tomaba asiento, eso logro que la tensión en él mermara un poco, tal vez fue mala idea el haber venido pero también era mala idea si no venia, muchas veces no sabe como actuar, que es correcto o no, sabe de sobre manera que su relación no es lo correcto, pero como se le hace si no es su culpa y tampoco es culpa de Elisa el que la ame tanto, no puede separarse a ella y vuelve a jugar con él el maldito remordimiento que no lo deja en paz, ese cargo de conciencia que no lo deja ser completamente feliz, si solo fuesen él y su amor todo seria tan distinto, pero esta la realidad que lo golpea con demasiada fuerza, porque existe un mundo completamente distinto al que él vive con ella en su departamento, es un mundo feroz que no los deja amarse como tanto anhelan.

- Frederick, espero que te guste… a mi me encanto y si no lo quieres me lo quedo yo. – Le dijo al niño mientras sonreía y lo colocaba de pie sobre el asiento trasero de su auto. – Espera aquí. – Se encamino y abrió el maletero sacando el regalo del niño lo coloco sobre el suelo para después cargarlo nuevamente. - ¿Qué me dices te gusta? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa observando como el pequeño miraba su regalo.

- Si… me gusta… si. – Dijo el niño queriendo bajarse de los brazos de Jules.

- Bueno es todo tuyo, eso si debes manejarlo con precaución. – Acoto el francés colocando al niño en un auto pequeño de madera y que era una replica del auto de Jules, quien con un pie empujo el auto que se desplazo, Frederick soltó una carcajada mientras sostenía el pequeño volante.

Frank desvió la mirada al portón principal y se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver que llegaba uno de sus amigos con sus gemelos, quienes viajaron desde Wyoming para celebrar el cumpleaños del primogénito de Frank Wells, el hombre estaba mas que interesado en asistir pues quería adquirir al menos un porcentaje mínimo en una de las empresas de Frank y él estaba dispuesto a negociar pero primero quería saber cuanto estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

Elisa dejo libre un suspiro pues sabia como era Frank, no sabe porque pensó que por un momento compartiría completamente con el niño, tal vez porque no esperaba que tomara como excusa la celebración de Frederick para negociar, que tal vez no viniesen con esa intensión, aun lo esperaba y guardaba la esperanza de que solo quería recibirlo personalmente.

Sarah Leagan permaneció en la mesa menos de media hora pues alego un pequeño dolor de cabeza y le pidió a Flavia que le acondicionara una habitación para descansar un poco, la verdad era que entablar una conversación con Elisa era imposible, pues esta apenas si le hablaba, solo conversaba con Frank y con su esposo, sus miradas se encontraron en algunas ocasiones e intercambiaron unas palabras para mantener el teatro de que aun se llevan de maravilla como madre e hija, pero las miradas desafiantes entre ambas salían a relucir de vez en cuando ante comentarios mordaces que nunca faltaban.

Jules regreso con Frederick pero dejo al niño con Dennis, intercambio unas palabras con la rubia para después proseguir hasta la mesa donde estaba, al llegar solo estaba Elisa y su padre, noto a la joven seria, mas le dedico a él una sonrisa el joven aprovecho, la verdad era que se moría por al menos poder percibir su perfume, antes de sentarse entablo una conversación con John.

- Señor a su nieto le ha gustado el regalo, creo que tendrá un gusto indiscutible por los automóviles. – Dijo sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba asiento presumiendo que no se percataba de la silla que ocupaba por mantener la conversación, ubicándose al lado de Elisa, aprovechando que Frank no estaba, pues esta era su oportunidad para estar cerca de ella.

- ¿Le ha regalado un auto a Frederick? – Pregunto la pelirroja desviando la mirada a Jules mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo en ese momento abrazarlo y besarlo, sintiendo como debajo del mantel él le tomaba la mano aferrándose a esta y acariciándola con su dedo pulgar.

- Efectivamente, una replica de mi auto. – Dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa que hicieron que sus ojos brillaran.

- Tal vez cuando sea grande quiera ser un gran piloto como Malcolm Campbell. – Expuso John Legan divertido.

- No papá, eso es peligroso… - Acoto Elisa preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo en un futuro, evidenciando su nerviosismo, Jules pudo sentirlo en su agarre, queriendo en ese momento abrazarla y ofrecerle palabras precisas para que se tranquilizara, la observaba tratando por todos lo medios desviar la mirada, pero ella era ese imán imposible de vencer, hasta que la carcajada del padre de ella lo saco de ese hechizo.

- Hija, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo es una broma. – Acoto el hombre acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de la chica, quien dejo libre un suspiro, Jules observo el toque y por primera vez podía ver a alguien prodigándole amor a Elisa y no hervir en celos, por el contrario agradecía que su padre la amara tanto como él.

- Querida prima. - La voz de Archie logro que Jules soltara el agarre y levantara la mirada calvándola en el chico y una vez mas se llenaba de celos, sabia que no debía porque eran primos, pero era que ya se había hecho una idea del hombre y se le hacia difícil aceptarlo, simplemente no le agradaba.

- Archie… hasta que te acercas a saludar. – Acoto la joven poniéndose de pie y bordeando la mesa, le dio un beso para seguidamente abrazarlo, el francés la siguió con la mirada y trago en seco para pasar los celos absurdos que le incineraban el alma.

- Tío. – Saludos Archie a Leagan quien se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo.

- Archibald, que alegría verte hijo… ¿Por que no nos acompañas un momento? – Pregunto el hombre ofreciéndole una silla.

- Si claro. – Respondió con una sonrisa y su mirada capto a Jules reconociéndolo inmediatamente y el hombre al parecer siempre mantenía esa cara de parecer molesto. – Señor… - Dirigiéndose al francés.

- Leblanc… Jules Leblanc. –Respondió el joven con voz grave evidenciando lo gutural de su acento, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano, pues aunque se conocían de vista no se habían presentado formalmente.

- Es un placer verlo nuevamente, Archibald Cornwell. – Expuso amablemente para abandonar el saludo y tomar asiento, algo que los dos hicieron al mismo tiempo, apenas el francés ocupo la silla, llevo una vez mas su mano disimuladamente debajo del mantel y esta vez tomo una de los muslos de la pelirroja, aferrándose a este, ella dejo libre media sonrisa, que para disimularla hablo.

- Mira nada mas, Keisy le hace la vida imposible al abuelo. – Observando como el señor Britter prácticamente corría detrás de la niña.

- Keisy es terrible… no se parece ni a mi y menos a su madre… no se a quien salió tan imperativa. – Acoto Archie con naturalidad mientras observaba a su hija, seguidamente le hizo un gesto a Annie para que se acercara, la joven se puso de pie y se acerco a la mesa.

- Buenas tardes… - Saludo la chica. – Señor Leagan. – Dirigiéndose al padre de la pelirroja, quien correspondió al saludo amablemente. – ¿Hola Elisa como estas? – se dirigió a la chica tímidamente como siempre lo hacia.

- Bien Annie gracias y tu ¿Como estas? – Pregunto de manera amable pero manteniendo esa distancia que aun entre ellas se establecía.

- Bien gracias. – Respondió con media sonrisa.

- Toma asiento por favor. – Le pidió la pelirroja de manera amable. – El señor Leblanc. – Acoto Presentándosela a Jules. - Gran amigo de mi esposo.

- Mucho gusto señora. – Saludo el francés formalmente.

- Igualmente señor… Annie Cornwell. – La voz de Annie aun parecía ser la de una niña de doce años, era tierna y tímida, parecía una muñeca de aparador, Jules se sintió un poco mas tranquilo con la presencia de ella en la mesa, mientras se decía que eran uno para el otro, pues tanto su esposo como ella parecían ser de mentira ante tanta elegancia y distinción, hasta cierto punto eso lo incomodaba, porque debía ser terrible parecer de cartón, con movimientos casi mecánicos.

Los presentes en la mesa conversaban animadamente, Elisa les hizo saber a los esposo Cornwell que la tía abuela no asistirá porque tenia una reunión con algunas de las damas de la alta sociedad, su tío Williams estaba con los preparativos de su boda y debía asistir al curso prematrimonial sin embargo le hizo llegar una nota además del regalo para Frederick, Jules noto que entre Annie y Elisa eran pocas las palabras y que se trataban pero con cierta distancia, al parecer no se la llevaban bien o apenas estaban haciendo el intento para agradarse la una a la otra, la morena saco a relucir el tema de Edith, fue ahí donde Elisa se entero de que la chica era la cuñada de Jules y que este seria el padrino de la boda de su tío, solo una mirada entre ambos basto para saber que después hablarían del tema, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Jules pidió permiso para ir al baño y cuando regreso fue asediado por Frederick a quien tuvo que cargar, pues el niño quería que lo llevase nuevamente al auto, pero este ya se lo había llevado uno de los sirvientes al cuarto de juego, por lo que prefirió jugar con el lanzando unos globos, desde ese lugar vio a los esposo Cornwell regresar a la mesa que ocupaban junto con los padres Annie, Frank regreso a la mesa acompañado de dos niños que no pasarían los siete años, pero estos salieron corriendo donde se encontraban los payasos, sabia que Frank estaba conversando con el padre de los gemelos por eso no había retornado antes, sin tomar asiento le dijo algo a Elisa y le deposito un beso en los labios, para después regresar a la mansión.

* * *

_**Ya que navegas por mi sangre**_

_**y conoces mis límites,**_

_**y me despiertas en la mitad del día**_

_**para acostarme en tu recuerdo**_

_**y eres furia de mi paciencia para mí,**_

_**dime qué diablos hago,**_

_**por qué te necesito,**_

_**quien eres, muda, sola, recorriéndome,**_

_**razón de mi pasión,**_

_**por qué quiero llenarte solamente de mí,**_

_**y abarcarte, acabarte, **_

_**mezclarme en tus cabellos**_

_**y eres única patria**_

_**contra las bestias del olvido.**_

_**Preguntas... Juan Gelman.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	167. capitulo 50 parte 3

**Capitulo 50**

**Parte 3**

Elisa no lo podía creer, Frank apenas vino a traer a los niños al área de la fiesta y regresaba para negociar con ese hombre en el despacho, ella apenas salió de la incertidumbre, se puso de pie y lo siguió, no sin antes pedirle permiso a su padre, quien se percato de que su hija se había molestado con su esposo, pero él no debía meterse en inconvenientes que se suscitan entre marido y mujer por lo que le dijo que iría a ver como seguía Sarah.

- Frank espera. – Hablo Elisa con la voz agitada ante su paso enérgico, encontrándose retirados de la fiesta mas sin embargo Jules apreciaba la escena claramente, tratando de disimular.

- ¿Dime amor? – Pregunto volviéndose con una sonrisa.

- Frank no… no lo puedo creer, te ausentas de la fiesta de tu hijo, para negociar… me prometiste que hoy ibas a dedicar el día completo a Frederick y ahora te vas a reunir con ese hombre. – Dijo sumamente molesta.

- Amor solo será una hora… Dean ha viajado desde Wyoming para entrevistarse conmigo, no puedo ahora hacerle un desaire. – Acoto, llevando una mano a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla pero ella lo esquivo enérgicamente.

- No seas descarado Frank… ya tenias planeado todo esto, es que no lo puedo creer, me tienes ya cansada con tus negocios, con tu maldita ambición, prefieres los negocios a tu hijo, a mi me interesa poco si no estas, si te largas, pero a Frederick no… apenas si te ve la cara… dices que adoras a tu hijo, pues demuéstralo con presencia no con regalos. – Le dijo sintiendo las lágrimas de impotencia y rabia en la garganta.

- Elisa amor no seas dramática… sabes muy bien que yo me desvivo por mi hijo… que cuando llego estoy pendiente de él… además solo busco la seguridad y estabilidad de su futuro, solo pienso en su bienestar y dices que no me importa mi hijo. – Dijo molestándose también, pero tratando de disimularlo, pues aunque estaban retirados de la fiesta sabía que más de una persona los estaría mirando y a Elisa se le veía alterada.

- ¿Yo soy dramática? – Pregunto llevándose la mano al pecho y mirándolo a los ojos con ira. – Te desvives por Frederick, si lo haces, pero dos, tres horas al día, eso no es suficiente… hoy es su cumpleaños, es para que estés con el cada minuto, quien sabe con quien esta ahora, cuando debería estar con su padre, pero este prefiere ir a negociar para su "futuro" – Hablo Elisa haciendo comillas con sus dedos al nombrar futuro. – Muchas veces es mejor aprovechar el presente Frank.

- Ahora esta con Jules… ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto desviando la mirada al francés, quien jugaba con el niño y observaban las distracciones. – No puedo disfrazarme de payaso para estar ahí. Frederick esta bien, lo veo realmente feliz, mira nada mas la fiesta que le hemos preparado, tiene de todo. – Expuso con media sonrisa.

- Sabes que Frank ve a cerrar tu negocio… - Le dijo tratando de controlar el grito que quería soltarle en la cara y ella se limpio rápidamente una lágrima. – Ve… lárgate. – Golpeando el hombro del hombre para que se encaminara, cuando en realidad se moría por abofetearlo.

- Elisa, tranquilízate si… estas algo alterada. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos con rabia ante el empujón que ella le dio. – Yo mejor me voy, en la noche cuando estés mas tranquila hablamos. – Finiquito dándose media vuelta, dejándola parada y con la palabra en la boca, ella se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando como él se marchaba tensando la mandíbula para morder las lagrimas y que estas no salieran, elevando la barbilla en evidente orgullo.

Ella lo único que quería era que él compartiera con Frederick, si bien no se sentía bien con él al lado y menos delante de Jules si quería que su hijo compartiera con su padre, pues prefería la felicidad de Frederick a la suya.

Jules observo la escena tanto que apenas si lograba desviar la mirada, cuando Frank lo miro por poco se percata de que él estaba presenciando lo que pasaba entre él y Elisa, conocía muy bien a su amor y sabe que ahí estaba solo reteniendo las ganas de llorar, por lo que inmediatamente se le contrajo el corazón y se moría de ganas por correr hasta ella y abrazarla, besarla y decirle que él estaba ahí para ella, además de por primera vez en la vida desear romperle la cara a Frank por lastimarla, por ser tan imbécil, tan pendejo, solo a él se le ocurre abandonarla en el cumpleaños de su hijo, si él tuviese la oportunidad lo ultimo que haría seria soltarle la cintura.

- ¿Mami? – Pregunto Frederick, pidiéndole con esto a Jules que lo llevara, ya el niño vio a su madre en la distancia y estiraba los brazos, como queriendo alcanzarla.

- ¿Quieres ir con tu madre? – Le pregunto Jules sintiendo el mismo su voz demasiado ronca ante las emociones, el niño asintió en silencio. – Entonces vamos. – Dijo el joven encaminándose dándole gracias a Dios de que el niño necesitase en ese momento a su madre, camino la distancia que había entre él y la chica con Frederick en brazos. - ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto detrás de la chica quien se sobresalto un poco. – Trata de sonreír antes de volverte.

– Pues sabia que los estarían mirando. Elisa se volvió y lo miro a los ojos pudo ver como ella retenía las lagrimas, pero mostraba media sonrisa. – No llores… mi vida no llores. – Susurro sintiendo una horrible presión en el pecho y muriéndose por abrazarla, en ese momento el niño se lanzo a los brazos de su madre.

- No voy a hacerlo. – Dijo mirando el rostro de su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Que te dijo? – Pregunto tensando la mandíbula, sin poder controlar la rabia y sabia que si la había insultado tendría poca fuerza para controlarse e ir golpear a Frank.

- Nada… no es nada Jules… solo que me da rabia el que siempre anteponga los negocios ante cualquier cosa, ante su propio hijo, sabes que a mi no me importa, pero es necesario que comparta con Frederick. – Acoto acariciando con su mirada el rostro del joven. – Ahora regálame una sonrisa… esa que me roban el alma, una que me ilumine la vida. – Le dijo con media sonrisa, tratando de parecer lo mas natural posible y que se alejara de Jules la molestia pues tenia miedo que él no pudiese controlarse y le reclamara algo a Frank. En ese momento ella se perdió en la mas maravillosa sonrisa que jamás había visto, tal como se lo pidió le regalo una sonrisa que le ilumino el mundo, ella llevo sus labios a una de las mejillas de Frederick y en esta dijo.

- Te amo… por eso y más te amo. – Para que no pudiesen leer sus labios y para que el niño pensara que era con él, amaba a su hijo, pero ese te amo era para Jules quien sabia perfectamente era el dueño de esas palabras, por lo que sonrió una vez mas.

- Igualmente señora. – Acoto sonriéndole y con la mirada ardiente recorrió el rostro de la chica – Bien lo sabe, me dejo sin aliento al verla. – En su lento mirar se dirigió al cuello y seguidamente al escote de la joven. - Ese vestido se le ve realmente hermoso, me gusta el vestido… pero me gustaría más verlo reposar en el suelo… - En la distancia se acercaban algunas personas y él se percato. - No creo que haya más oportunidad de hablar ¿El miércoles? – Le pregunto concretando la cita en su departamento.

- Por supuesto, señor… - Dijo encaminándose y él se coloco a su lado para regresar a la fiesta.

- Elisa querida. – La interceptaron Charlotte y Deborah en ese momento, las palabras eran para Elisa pero la mirada de ambas se clavaron en Jules, quien las reconoció inmediatamente. – Nos han encantado la sorpresa de las burbujas. – Dijeron las chicas observando como miles de burbujas tornasoladas bailaban en el aire siendo ejecutadas por los payasos, atrayendo la atención de todos los niños.

- Me alegra que les guste. – Respondió Elisa con una sonrisa, pero antes de esta trago en seco al ver como las chicas se acercaban hasta ella, sabía de sobremanera que recordaban a Jules quien trato de evitarlas desviando la mirada a las burbujas en el aire, en ese momento Deborah movió los ojos insistentemente en clara señal para que Elisa se los presentara, ella a regañadientes tuvo que hacerlo. –Eh… chicas les presento al señor Leblanc, quien trabaja con mi esposo. – Hablo la pelirroja captando la atención de Jules quien regreso la mirada a las presentes.

Deborah y Charlotte suprimieron un suspiro al ver al chico a los ojos, quedando perdidas en esa mirada cautivadora, que hipnotizaba dando así perfección al hombre al menos físicamente, solo les quedaba conocerlo y sacar conclusión.

- Mucho gusto señora Jules Leblanc. – Saludo el francés tendiendo la mano a Deborah quien la recibió galantemente.

- El placer es mío Señor Leblanc, Deborah Walker. – Dijo con voz neutral, pues sabia que debía darle la oportunidad a su amiga, quien se le presento inmediatamente.

- Es un verdadero placer señor Leblanc, Charlotte Nickolson. – Hablo seductoramente con voz profunda y clavando su mirada en los ojos de Jules para seguidamente desviarla a los labios, en evidente descaro, esto para Elisa no paso desapercibido y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no agarrarla por lo pelos y arrastrarla por toda la fiesta, ya que era el colmo del facilismo, pues ella esta casada, esta bien que le parezca Jules un hombre apuesto, pues lo es, pero de ahí seducirlo de esa manera era inadmisible, mientras Frederick quería ir hasta donde se encontraban los payasos creando las burbujas, Dennis quien siempre estaba pendiente del niño, se percato de la situación y por nada del mundo dejaría que su patrona dejara al señor Leblanc con sus amigas, por lo que se encamino y se llevo al niño. – Pero porque no tomamos asiento. – Acoto la mujer haciendo un ademan y señalando una mesa que estaba cerca.

- Si claro. – Respondió Elisa con una brillante sonrisa, la cual no sabe de donde saco fuerzas para mostrarla, pero debía aceptar y parecer lo mas natural posible, tomaron asiento siendo Jules el ultimo en sentarse al lado de la pelirroja.

- Cuéntame Elisa, como van los preparativos del matrimonio de tu tío, se ha armado un revuelo con todo esto, además de lo de tu prima, con el hijo del duque. – Entablo el tema de conversación Deborah.

- Me imagino que van bien, mi tío no pudo asistir hoy porque tenia cita en la iglesia para lo del curso prematrimonial… lo de mi prima es poco lo que sé. – Dijo tratando de evitar el tema, pues sabía que ella solo quería información para hacerla correr en la alta sociedad.

- ¿Y sabes que colores utilizaran? ¿Quienes serán los padrinos? - Pregunto entusiasmada, sabia que Elisa no quería hablar del tema, pero ella no desistiría tan fácilmente.

- No, aun no se que colores utilizaran, me imagino que el favorito de los novios como siempre se acostumbra, pero siendo una boda doble creo que primero deberán ponerse de acuerdo… Deborah sabes que no me involucro mucho con mi familia que se diga. – Termino por decir, pues no era secreto para sus amigas que apenas si Elisa pasaba a algunos miembros de esta.

- Tiene razón Elisa, Deborah. – Intervino Charlotte quien había estado mirando a Jules mientras se acariciaba disimuladamente el cuello en su arte de seducir, captando la atención del francés quien la miro un par de veces y pudo ver como sus ojos centellaron, lo que ella no sabia era que lo hacia a causa de cierta incomodidad. – Ella poco sabe, pero si serán los colores de los novios… me imagino que el señor Leblanc elegirá su color preferido para su boda… ¿No esta casado verdad? – Dirigiéndose al francés.

- No señora, aun no estoy casado. – Respondió elevando la comisura derecha, derrochando en ese simple gesto sensualidad, algo que hizo que la joven vibrara al tiempo que a sus esperanzas le salían alas.

- Bueno cuando se case me imagino que elegirá su color favorito… ¿Por cierto cual es? Claro si se puede saber. – Pregunto la mujer con media sonrisa ante las miradas de Elisa y Deborah quienes para ella en ese momento no existían.

- Claro que se puede saber. – Respondió el joven con media sonrisa y a él le estaba gustando todo esto por lo jugaría el juego de su interlocutora, a Elisa una hoguera se le instalaba en el alma al ver como Jules estaba coqueteando con Charlotte, él en ese momento desvió la mirada disimuladamente a Elisa recorriendo con esta el cabello de la joven y regreso la vista a las damas presentes. – El rojo… claro seria egoísta de mi parte el imponer ese color para mi boda, primero me pondría de acuerdo con mi prometida, llegar a un acuerdo en los mejores términos posibles, creo que eso de los colores del matrimonio es poco relevante lo que verdaderamente importa es el unir mi vida a la mujer que he elegido, por algo en ella he encontrado las cualidades que no encontré en otras, pueden presentárseme muchas oportunidades, pero mientras tenga a mi lado a la mujer que quiero y que me complace a la perfección no tengo porque discrepar con ella por un simple color. – El joven le dejo en claro con doble sentido que así se le ofreciera en bandeja de plata no aceptaría nada con ella, Elisa no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y doblaba una de las servilletas las cual coloco en su regazo, sintiéndose realmente orgullosa de Jules y quería lanzársele en ese momento a los brazos.

- Tiene usted toda la razón señor Leblanc. – Acoto con una gran sonrisa Deborah, mientras que Charlotte parpadeaba lentamente para digerir la información y viendo como esas alas que apenas tenían sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo. – ¿Esta usted comprometido señor Leblanc? – Pregunto la mujer para salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

- Comprometidísimo señora… - Incorporándose en la silla y busco debajo del mantel la mano de Elisa. – Amo a Sophia… muchas mujeres creen que los hombres no llegamos a enamorarnos de verdad y lamento que tengan ese concepto de todos. - Sophia… Sophia, Elisa sintió millones de mariposas hacer fiesta en su estomago, era como bajar rápidamente por una pendiente, lanzarse por un precipicio y saber que caería en los brazos de Jules, pues sabia que elegir su segundo nombre era peligroso, pero tal vez sus amigas no lo sabían, ahora se preguntaba como era que él lo sabia. – Debo admitir que antes de conocer a la mujer por la que respiro, fui algo rebelde… que no creía en el amor y lo peor de todo es que me enamore y perdí un juego que yo mismo impuse, me deje ganar con mis propias reglas. – Acoto el joven con una sonrisa maravillosa. – Ahora con su permiso, regreso en unos minutos. – Con el gesto imborrable se puso de pie y se encamino a la mansión, al llevar varios pasos se volvió y le dedico una mirada a Elisa la cual disimulo como si buscase a alguien, para después proseguir con su camino.

- No lo puedo creer. – Dijo Charlotte con frustración dejando libre un suspiro. – Se me ha venido todo el plan abajo.

- ¿Cuál plan? – Pregunto Elisa con una sonrisa.

- El pagarle con la misma moneda a mi esposo, él me es infiel y quiero buscarme a alguien que me de esa atención que él me niega. – Respondió. – Por cierto Elisa ¿Por qué no nos dijiste ese día que ese monumento de hombre trabajaba con tu esposo? – Pregunto prácticamente exigiendo una respuesta.

- Porque no lo sabía. – Dijo Elisa espontáneamente. - Cuando lo supe me quise morir de la vergüenza, además de que es muy amigo de Frank… gracias a Dios el señor Leblanc es muy discreto.

- Que suerte que tiene la prometida, además de ser un pecado ambulante por estar como le da la gana, es caballeroso… debe tener algún defecto… seguro la prometida es fea… si eso, seguro tiene malos gustos. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno la verdad conozco a Sophia y es una mujer sumamente hermosa, elegante… - Elisa quería explotar en carcajadas pero debía seguir el juego en el que Jules la dejo. – Inteligente, además que es merecedora de ese hombre… ha luchado mucho por él... – Acoto la pelirroja.

- ¿La conoces? – Pregunto Deborah y Elisa asintió en silencio. – Pero es raro que no haya venido con él.

- Ella esta de viaje, también trabaja con Frank en la empresa. – Respondió rápidamente para ser concisa.

- Bueno Charlotte nos tocara buscar otro prospecto para que te saques esa espina. – Dijo Deborah riendo y Elisa no pudo mas que acompañarla.

Después de unos minutos Frank regreso a la fiesta junto a Jules a quien se encontró de regreso a la celebración, Elisa estaba realmente molesta con su esposo por lo que no se le acerco en lo que resto de fiesta, la cual termino entrada la tarde, despidiendo a todos los invitados.

Elisa termino por verificar que todo estuviese en orden, recorriendo la casa iluminaba a medias, estaba realmente cansada y quería ir a su habitación a descansar, pero sabia que tenia una conversación pendiente con Frank, dejo libre un suspiro y empezó a subir las escaleras pesadamente esperando que su esposo estuviese dormido, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se percato de que su deseos habían sido cumplidos, paso de largo al baño y estuvo bajo la ducha alrededor de veinte minutos, pues necesitaba prepararse rápido y dormir, porque no podía con el agotamiento, con mucho cuidado se metió en la cama y apago la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, acomodo las cobijas y cerro los ojos, cuando sintió como el brazo de Frank cerraba su cintura y sin previo aviso se acomodo encima de ella llevando las manos hasta los muslos para que la joven flexionara las piernas y así poder ubicarse en medio.

- Amor lo siento… siento. – Susurro buscando los labios de Elisa. – Se que no me comporte de la mejor manera esta tarde, pero te amo… te amo y no quiero que estés molesta conmigo. – Llevo una de sus manos a uno de los senos de Elisa. – Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo.

- Frank… no… ahora no, estoy cansada, estoy realmente cansada. – Moviendo la cabeza para no besarlo.

- Estas molestas conmigo… se que aun estas molesta conmigo. – Dijo moviendo sus caderas para despertar la pasión en su esposa.

- No… no estoy molesta. – Elisa mintió la verdad era que aun se la llevaban los demonios. – Bájate Frank… me duele el cuerpo, no aguanto la pesadez en los ojos, quiero dormir por favor… si quieres mañana hacemos el amor… hoy no compréndeme, te pido comprensión. – Le dijo llevando las manos a los hombros del hombre para quitárselo de encima. Él bajo al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro.

- Yo te comprendo Elisa, solo espero que algún día tú me comprendas a mí también. – Acostándose de medio lado y dándole la espalda a la joven.

- Frank estas diciendo que no te comprendo… perdóname pero en esta relación si hay alguien que trata de comprender soy yo… - Dijo incorporándose y tomando asiento adhiriendo la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. – Yo soy quien comprende el que tu no puedas venir a almorzar, soy quien te acompaña a tus cenas y almuerzos de negocios… - La joven exploto ya esto se lo habían dicho varias personas entre ellas Archie. – Comprendo que quieras conversar con tus socios o quien demonios sabe, cada vez que vamos a alguna reunión y terminas dejándome tirada en una mesa, mientras yo miro a los demás bailar, comprendo el que no puedas o no tengas tiempo para salir al menos un fin de semana con nuestro hijo… ¿Desde cuando no salimos Frank… como una familia? Frank te estoy hablando deja de ignorarme. – Acoto la joven molesta.

- Elisa amor no quiero que discutamos por tonterías, me has dicho que estas cansada, entonces duérmete… creo que hoy has estado demasiado sensible. – Le dijo sin volverse.

- ¿Tonterías? Ahora soy una estúpida dramática que habla tonterías, disculpa si estoy muy sensible Frank o será que estoy abriendo los ojos y tu solo quieres una esposa para lucir, cuando quieres… una mujer para tener sexo… solo eso, porque me dices que me amas y solo quieres demostrármelo haciéndome el amor, no solo de esa manera se demuestra el amor Frank, no regalándome medias fortunas en joyas para tapar tu ausencia, si es para eso que necesitas una mujer busca una prostituta. – Le dijo con rabia y se dejo caer sobre la cama, se acostó dándole la espalda a Frank y las lagrimas salieron a relucir, porque después de que dijo esas cosas se arrepintió, pero no pediría disculpas, aun cuando se sentía mal, porque sabe que ella esta siendo el ser mas despiadado con él, que lo engaña y él solo trabaja para ofrecerle la mejor de las vidas a ella y que no puede ni siquiera pagarle con su cuerpo porque primero tiene que prepararse sicológicamente para poder traicionar sus sentimientos al entregarse a un esposo que no ama, quisiera muchas veces poder entregarse a Frank y no sentirse morir cada vez que lo hace, pero no puede, no esta en ella.

Frank pudo sentirla llorar y después de lo que ella le dijo, sabe que tiene razón, que tiene toda la razón, que muchas veces la descuida en demasía, solo que no esta en él, toda la vida a trabajado esta es su pasión, es algo que esta fuera de su manos, esta acostumbrado a ese trote y si lo deja no seria el mismo, Ivanna nunca le reclamo sus horarios, ella siempre estaba dispuesta para cuando él lo necesitase, era una mujer complaciente, pero con Elisa es distinto, ahora es distinto, ella necesita, ahora le exige mas, mas de lo que él puede darle, quiere cambiarlo, él esta acostumbrado a disponer de su tiempo, le molesta que alguien le diga que debe hacer, seguramente por eso fue hasta cierto punto grosero con su esposa, Elisa no es Ivanna, él ahora tiene un hijo, se convirtió en padre a los cincuenta y cinco años y necesita amoldarse a las necesidades del niño, lo adora, ama a su heredero, por eso vela por su futuro y eso Elisa no puede verlo. - Tratare de dedicarle mas tiempo a mi familia, eso hare. – Cavilaba Frank mientras podía sentir a Elisa llorar, pero no le diría nada, aunque se moría por consolarla, sabia que estaba molesta y si se volvía a hablarle solo lograría que su molestia aumentase. – Mañana vendré a la hora del almuerzo y los llevare a comer, el próximo fin de semana los llevare a la casa de campo… no… no el próximo fin de semana no puedo, tengo que terminar y estudiar todo lo referente a la auditoria anual… pero el que sigue los llevare, le diré que vaya buscando a la diseñadora de su vestido para el matrimonio de su tío y que si quiere yo la acompañare a elegirlo… si eso hare, solo que espero no me pida la acompañe con juntas en puerta, tal vez hablando en buenos términos lleguemos a un acuerdo. – Se decía el hombre, mantenía una conversación interna hasta que termino por quedarse dormido, la verdad era que él también estaba cansado.

Joshua corría por el pasillo de los camarotes de primera clase del trasatlántico, para alcanzar la pelota que se le había escapado de las manos, paso por el salón que estaba al lado del camarote de su tío abuelo duque, el cual tenia una gran ventana de cristal, casi siempre escuchaba esa melodía que tanto le gustaba, pero nunca imagino quien era la persona que la ejecutaba, hasta que se detuvo como hipnotizado en la puerta de cristal y su mirada se perdió en la figura de la joven sentada en el piano, viendo como ella movía los dedos con maestría, quería moverse pero sus pies parecían haberse clavado en el lugar y se dijo que seguro ella era Dominique la hermana de su tío Terry, había escuchado hablar de ella, pero hasta ahora no la había visto pues ella tenia cierta fascinación por los libros al igual que su tío Manuelle y por eso no salía de su camarote, en ese momento termino la pieza y se percato de la presencia de Joshua parado en la puerta de cristal, le mostros una sonrisa la cual hizo que el pequeño corazón del niño latiese mas rápido, pero él le dedico una gran sonrisa y le hizo el ademan de saludo con su mano y ella utilizo una de sus manos en un ademan para que entrara, Joshua giro la perilla olvidando por completo la pelota y entro.

- Hola debes ser Joshua. – Le dijo en francés y él asintió en silencio sin poder dejar de sonreír. – Yo soy Dominique, me imagine que eras porque he escuchado mucho de ti, ven acércate. – Le insto repitiendo el ademan. – El niño se encamino sintiéndose tonto porque no podía hablar, no sabia que le pasaba. – ¿Te gusta el piano? – Le pregunto cuando él estuvo lo bastante cerca, el niño asintió una vez mas, perdido en los ojos mas bonitos que había visto. – ¿No hablas?... pero si me han dicho que eres muy espontaneo. – Hablaba la chica, cuando lo tomo por la cintura y lo sentó al lado de ella en el banquito del piano, Joshua se sintió nervioso como cuando tenia miedo de que descubrieran que se había comido algo, pero esto era distinto.

- Si hablo… - Susurro dejando libre media carcajada a la cual ella correspondió mientras él miraba las piezas de marfil.

- ¿Quieres que toque algo para ti? – Pregunto Dominique mirándolo y acariciándole una mejilla, Joshua sintió que ese toque le causaba una sensación como cuando salía mojado de la tina y la ventana estaba abierta, esa corriente de aire frio que lograba que su pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera.

- Si por favor. – Pidió admirando el rostro de la chica, ella volvió la mirada al piano y empezó a interpretar la melodía y cuando esta inicio sintió cosquillas en su estomago, mas su mirada seguía fija en el rostro de Dominique apreciando el perfil de la joven y parecía un ángel, le parecía la chica mas bonita que había visto, escuchaba atento mientras sonreía al verla, después de unos minutos ella pregunto.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – Con una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

- Si... si me gusto mucho. – Respondió riendo, en realidad no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- De verdad que tienes unos ojos muy lindos… razón tiene Candy cuando dice que eres un niño muy bonito. – Dijo riendo, en ese momento el niño no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – ¿Como sigue tu papi? – Pregunto.

- Igual… aun duerme… no se como puede hacerlo por tanto tiempo…yo no puedo. – Respondió siendo más dueño de la situación.

- Seguro despertara pronto, yo tampoco podría dormir por tanto tiempo. - Acoto, tal vez eso es lo que le han dicho. - ¿Quieres aprender a tocar el piano? – inquirió Dominique.

- No… si me gusta, pero me gusta mas el que no se como se llama lo he visto… es el que el señor del restaurant toca así. – Dijo el niño acomodando las manos como si tuviese un violín en las manos.

- El violín. – Intervino ella dejando libre una carcajada. – ¿Te gusta más el violín? - Pregunto mirandolo a los ojos.

- Si ese me gusta más… ¿A ti te gusta? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si a mi me encanta el violín, de hecho los hombres que los tocan parecen ser mas inteligentes y diestros… es decir tienen mas capacidad para muchas cosas, creo que los hombres que tocan algún instrumento y entran en el mundo de la composición y música son realmente maravillosos. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Me tengo que ir… - Dijo Joshua urgente. – ¿Puedo venir a verte tocar el piano nuevamente? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

- Si claro, si no estoy dile a Terry que me busque. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo ir a ver a tu papá esta tarde? – Pregunto.

-Si… claro… mami… le diré a mami que te guarde galletas. – Le dijo encaminándose a la puerta. – Adiós.

- Adiós Joshua. – Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, el niño cerró la puerta y al estar en el pasillo salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, mientras memorizaba una palabra en su cabeza para que no se le olvidara, llego al camarote de su tío Manuelle y llamo insistentemente.

- Un momento. – Se escucho la voz del rubio, después de un minuto abrió la puerta y Joshua no lo dejo saludarlo.

- Tío enséñame a tocar violín.- Dijo con voz agitada, Manuelle le dedico una mirada de incomprensión al tiempo que fruncía el seño. – Quiero tocar violín. – Dijo entrando al camarote, el hombre cerró la puerta y se giro en la silla, admirando como el niño subía a la cama y se sentaba en medio de esta con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Quieres aprender a tocar el violín? - Pregunto Manuelle desconcertado.

- Si tío ahora mismo. –Dijo con entusiasmo. – Enséñame tío. – El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Yo no se tocar el violín Joshua. – Respondió al fin.

- No tío, si tú sabes todo, siempre me enseñas de todo…. Tienes que enseñarme a tocar violín. – Dijo impaciente.

- Joshua yo te enseño lo que se, lo que esta a mi alcance en mi vida he agarrado un violín… solo se montar caballos, los cuales manejaba con maestría pues era primordial hacerlo en el ejercito y evidentemente ya no puedo, para eso necesito mis piernas y recuerdas que se me perdieron… no se donde las deje… un arma, tengo una puntería… esa que estuvo a punto tu padre de probar cuando me entere que enamoro a tu madre… pero a ti no te enseñaría a usarla, bueno no a esta edad… pero violín nunca. – Dijo el hombre tratando de no reír.

- No es posible tío… tengo que aprender a tocar violín, lo hombres que lo hacen son mas inteligentes y… y… - Buscaba en su mente las otras palabras utilizadas por Dominique pero las había olvidado. – Solo se que tengo que aprender a tocar el violín. – Dijo con frustración.

- ¿Por que tienes que aprender a tocarlo? Además de querer parecer más inteligente. – Le pregunto Manuelle.

- Porque… porque me gusta como se escucha tío. – Explico manteniéndose con el semblante inquieto.

- Solo eso… ¿A ver Joshua a quien viste tocando violín y ahora quieres hacerlo? – Le pregunto acercándose más a la cama, el niño solo bajo la mirada a sus piernas cruzadas.

- Al señor del restaurant. – Dijo en un susurro. – Y porque a Dominique le gusta. – Le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-¿A la hija del duque? – inquirió mirando a su sobrino, quien asintió en silencio. - ¿Ella toca el violín? – Le pregunto una vez mas.

- No… ella toca el piano, pero le gustan los hombres que tocan el violín. – Respondió con un susurro sin levantar la mirada.

- ¡Dios mío!… si que eres hijo de Fabrizio… - Susurro Manuelle al recordar que su padre se había enamorado de una mujer mayor, dejo libre una carcajada. – Pero tu le ganaste… a ver ven acá Joshua. – Acoto el rubio estirando los brazos el niño se puso de pie y se lanzo a los brazos del rubio quien lo sentó sobre sus muslos. – ¿Sabes que Dominique es tu tía prima?… es hermana de Terry por lo que ella también es tu tía… debes quererla pero como me quieres a mi o a Terry… como lo haces con Candy o con la hermana de tu padre, que aunque no la conoces ya la quieres, pues es de esa manera que debes mirar a Dominique.

- Pero ella es hermosa tío. - Dijo levantando la mirada. – Sus ojos son muy bonitos.

- Si puede tener los ojos muy bonitos, pero no quieres que tu tío abuelo el duque te lance al mar ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de enseriarse para que Joshua tomara las cosas seriamente.

- No… pero ¿Por que el tío abuelo duque me tiraría al mar? – Pregunto mirando a Manuelle.

- Porque es lo que yo haría si me entero que quieres enamorar a mi hija. – Dijo aparentando molestia. – Si quieres aprender a tocar el violín lo harás, pero cuando lleguemos a América porque aquí en el barco no puedes, no hay quien nos venda un violín y menos quien te enseñe.

- Y si le digo al señor de la banda… - Dijo con los ojos brillantes y emocionado.

- Joshua no… esta prohibido hacerlo, el señor tiene que hacer su trabajo, pueden reprenderlo si te enseña… he dicho cuando lleguemos a América. – Le dijo de manera determinante, pero con cariño.

- Esta bien tío… cuando lleguemos ¿Cuánto falta? – Pregunto sonriendo.

- Falta poco… un poco menos que ayer. – Respondió sonriendo.

- Siempre dices lo mismo… utilizas las mismas palabras… Falta poco Joshua un poco menos que ayer. – Dijo imitando la voz de su tío, quien dejo libre una carcajada. – ¿Tío?

- ¿Si dime Joshua? – Pregunto para saber que quería su sobrino.

- Yo no quiero que el abuelo reprenda a papi cuando lo vea… no quiero que le grite… porque seguro papi va a llorar. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… tu abuelo no le gritara a tu padre, de eso estoy seguro, por el contrario ellos están ansiosos por verlo y seguro están como tú, preguntando cuando falta para que Fabrizio llegue, yo creo que lo extrañan mucho, mucho mas que nosotros, porque al menos nosotros lo vemos todos los días y aunque tu creas que lleva mucho tiempo dormido, ellos tiene mucho mas tiempo sin verlo, no lo ven desde mucho antes de que tu nacieras… no debes pensar que tus abuelos son malos, seguro son como el Duque. – Respondió tratando de eliminar los miedos del niño, después de unos minutos llego la señorita Flammy y entre los tres conversaron como siempre lo hacían, a Joshua le gustaba como era la señorita, pues ella a veces reía con él y jugaba, pero cuando estaba fuera del camarote era muy seria, parecía el cura de la iglesia donde su padre lo llevaba.

Se encontraba mirándose en el espejo dándole unos últimos toques a su imagen, deseaba lucir impecable y apuesto para sorprender a su pecosa, esta noche seria muy especial para ambos y quería que todo saliese perfecto, llevo una mano hasta los puños de su camina para ajustar las mancuernas de plata, dejando ver una sonrisa al imaginar la cara de sorpresa que Candy pondría esa noche; escucho que llamaban a la puerta y reconoció de inmediato el toque de su padre, se encamino hasta esta para abrirla.

- Buenas noches Terruce – Lo saludo el duque quien al igual que su hijo lucía muy elegante.

- Buenas noches padre, ya estoy casi listo… solo necesito terminar con esto – Menciono en tono casual mientras se parada delante del espejo de nuevo.

- Al parecer deseas deslumbrar a Candy – Expuso el hombre con media sonrisa notando como su hijo se había esmerado en cada detalle de su atuendo.

- Quiero asegurarme que acepte ser mi esposa… y no vaya a cambiar de idea a ultimo momento, ya sabe como son las mujeres de impredecibles y con ella nunca se sabe… aunque bueno estando en un barco a mitad el océano, dudo que tenga un lugar a donde huir, así que tenga por seguro que hoy Candy y yo nos comprometeremos como tanto desea duque – Dijo en un tono divertido que buscaba esconder los nervios que lo invadían.

- ¿Estas nervioso Terruce? – Pregunto el inglés sonriendo.

- ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no padre… solo bromeo un poco, me ayuda con esto por favor – Pidió indicándole el nudo de su corbata que por mas que intentaba no le salía bien.

- Claro… no existe nada de malo en que estés nervioso, recuerdo el día que fui a ver a tu madre junto a Dominique para presentarlas y pedirle oficialmente que fuese mi esposa… me sentía como un chiquillo de quince años, en cuanto la vi aparecer por las escaleras del salón de su casa sentí que el suelo bajo mis pies desapareció, mi corazón y mi respiración se aceleraron… mis manos comenzaron a temblar; puede que suene estúpido o cursi, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos sentía que todo mi mundo se iluminaba… lo mismo paso dos meses después cuando la vi entrar a la iglesia, en realidad las emociones eran mucho mas intensas… volví a vivir cuando ella me acepto y aun me siento poco merecedor de su amor, yo le falle tantas veces, la hice sufrir como nadie en esta vida… solo merecía de ella su odio y su desprecio, pero Eleonor tiene un corazón tan grande que supo perdonarme y llenarme de felicidad, no tendré como pagarle todo lo que me ha dado – Menciono el hombre dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos mientras hacia a la perfección el nudo de la corbata.

- El amor fue lo que hizo que lo perdonara, ella nunca dejo de amarlo padre… siempre que yo lo mencionaba se perturbaba y además intercedió un montón de veces para que le escribiese e hiciéramos las paces, nunca me hablo mas de usted… por el contrario mas de una vez trate de hacer que lo comprendiese, le aseguro que eso solo lo hace alguien quien ama profundamente, tanto que no puede albergar en su corazón rencor… si desea pagarle todo lo que mi madre le ha dado siga como hasta ahora, hágala feliz todos los días de su vida, llénela de sorpresas, hágala reír… aunque sea con chistes malos y sobre todo demuéstrele cuanto la ama y cuando esta dispuesto a hacer por ella – Expuso el chico mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre asintió en silencio con una gran sonrisa y le dio un abrazo al joven que este recibió de buen agrado, aunque a veces su padre lo exasperaba no podía negar que cada día se acercaba mas a él buscando recuperar el tiempo perdido, siempre le daba consejos, muestras de cariño como este abrazo y lo mas importante había aprendido a respetarlo y aceptarlo tal cual era, no le había reprochado por los errores del pasado y mucho menos lo cohibía a la hora de tomar sus decisiones, solo con el tema de Candy que aun se mantenía un tanto adusto, pero la verdad era que lo comprendía, solo intentaba cuidar la reputación de la chica y evitar que cayera en las lenguas venenosas de las damas de la alta sociedad. Salieron del lugar luciendo realmente apuesto, elegantes y varoniles, provocando que mas de una mirada femenina se posase en ellos, arrancando suspiros y expresiones de deseo que aunque discretas no pasaron desapercibidas para los caballeros, llegaron hasta el camarote de Candy donde los esperaba también Eleonor pues se había marchado a este en compañía de dos de las doncellas para que las ayudasen y lucir hermosas esta noche.

Cuando los ojos de Terry captaron la figura de su novia no pudo evitar llenarse de admiración, amor y deseo; ella lucía realmente hermosa, espléndidamente envuelta en un delicado y elegante vestido de organza blanco, que le obsequiaba una vista generosa y extraordinaria de sus senos, dividido en la cintura por una cinta bordada con pedrería y cayendo libremente hasta el suelo, su boca pintada de un rojo escarlata que los hacia ver tan provocativos, sensuales y llenos, sus ojos que resaltaban gracias al maquillaje y el cabello que caía suelto en suaves hondas sobre sus hombros y espalda. Justo como le dijo su padre las emociones eran tan maravillosas e intensas que por mas que pudo no logro contenerlas, su corazón se lanzo en una carrera frenética, su respiración también se hizo irregular y sus manos comenzaron a temblar cubriéndose de una ligera capa de sudo. Candy por su parte se quedo completamente hechizada por el hombre antes sus ojos, sus piernas temblaron cuando su mirada recorrió a Terry que lucía tan apuesto, como nunca antes lo había visto, elegante, varonil… tanto que la fuerza que parecía emanar de él había provocado un par de estremecimientos en su cuerpo, al tiempo que una ola de calor recorrió cada rincón de este, estaba segura que se había sonrojado al verlo tan hermoso y sin poder evitarlo un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, mientras un hermoso brillo se instalaba en sus ojos y sentía su corazón latir lleno de emoción, amor, orgullo y deseo; al ser consciente que ese hombre ante sus ojos era suyo, su amor, su amante… que él llenaba su vida y le había prometido estar a su lado para siempre.

- Te ves tan hermosa Candy – Susurro acercándose hasta ella y tomando entre sus manos las de la chica para depositar un beso largo y profundo en ambas.

- Tú también luces muy guapo… tanto que me haces amarte y desearte como nunca – Expreso en el mismo tono que él mirándolo a los ojos.

Los padres del chico observaban la escena llenos de felicidad al ver el amor que los jóvenes desbordaban, después de haber salido de su propio embelesamiento, pues en cuando el duque vio a Eleonor su corazón también fue presa de mil emociones, su mujer estaba realmente hermosa, al parecer las damas también deseaban deslumbrarlos y no cabía duda que lo habían conseguido; ella por su parte sintió un temblor recorrerla como si fuese una quinceañera mientras su mirada se paseaba por la figura gallarda y distinguida de su esposo, no cabía duda que había nacido para ser parte de la realeza, era el rey que gobernaba su vida, el dueño de su amor, sin querer negarse el placer se acerco hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios que fue mucho mas intenso que aquellos que compartían en publico, él no se limito tampoco y rodeo la cintura de su mujer para abrazarla.

- ¿Jovencitos será que nos podemos marchar o debemos seguir presenciando sus arrebatos de pasión? – Inquirió el castaño con media sonrisa que se hizo más amplia al ver el semblante de sus padres al verse descubierto, miro a Candy a los ojos quien sonreía divertida por la situación, le ofreció el brazo y ella se colgó de inmediato de este acariciándole la mano.

- Mi señora esposa – Menciono el duque tratando de hacerse el indiferente ante el comentario de su hijo, pero la verdad era que se había sentido como un adolescente que había capturando más efusivo de lo normal y le ofreció el brazo a su mujer.

Ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y se encamino con él hacia la puerta que abrieron las doncellas, junto a la salida se encontraban también Octavio y Margot quienes no deseaban perderse la escena, admirándose ante la elegancia y la belleza que derrochaban las parejas, así como el amor que parecía brotar a través de sus poros. La noche se hallaba instalada mostrando un cielo estrellado y hermoso, al tiempo que una suave corriente de aire obligo a las damas a ajustar sus abrigos. Terry al notar eso fue menos protocolar que su padre, deshizo el agarre que mantenía a Candy y rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la chica quien le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino su mirada, aprovechando que los duques iban delante de ellos le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia. Cuando entraron al lugar como era de esperarse las miradas se clavaron en ellos, despertando exclamaciones de admiración por parte de los caballeros y las damas mas jóvenes, mientras que las viejas chismosas que ocupaban el lugar comenzaron a murmurar sin siquiera disimular, el rumor que recorrió el salón se hizo mas intenso cuando las damas entregaron sus abrigos y la mas joven dejo al descubierto el sensual escote que mostraba sus senos haciéndolos lucir realmente hermosos y para nada vulgar. Terry pudo captar las miradas de varios caballeros sobre su novia y de inmediato le rodeo la cintura, se acerco a ella para susurrarle.

- Definitivamente estas empeñada en volverme loco pecosa, te ves tan hermosa y provocativa mi vida… creo que no podre concentrarme en nada mas esta noche gracias a tu escote – Dijo acariciándole la cintura, haciéndola sonreír discretamente y sonrojarse.

- Seremos dos los desconcentrados mi vida… te has robado todos mis suspiros y la noche apenas comienza, justo ahora quiero que el tiempo vuele para poder estar solos… sin las miradas de esas mujeres que parecen hambrientas y ni siquiera logran disimular.

- ¿Cuáles mujeres? Yo solo soy consciente de ti mi amor… y claro de esos hombres que como sigan mirándote de esa manera irán a parar al océano, si definitivamente quiero que el tiempo vuele para sacarte de aquí y tenerte solo para mi, para poder admirarte como deseo y hacer mucho mas que admirarte Candy White – Susurro parándose tras ella para ofrecerle la silla.

La rubia dejo ver un hermoso destello que hizo aun mas hermosos sus extraordinarios ojos verdes, él tomo asiento junto a ella llevándose una mano de la chica a los labios para depositar un beso en esta mirándola a los ojos y prometiéndole sin palabras una noche maravillosa. La cena transcurrió entre risas, muestras de amor por parte de ambas parejas y miradas cómplices que trataban de mantener como un secreto esos deseos que sus pechos guardaban, pero que por mas que quisieran no lograban ocultar. Cuando estaban por salir hacia el salón de baile como habían planeado fueron abordados por varios amigos de los duques, entre ellos el duque de Kensington y Chelsea, que también salía hacia el salón en compañía de una de sus hermanas, este no pudo evitar posar su mirada en Candy.

- Buenas noches duque de Grandchester, duquesa… – Los saludos como era acostumbrado en su medio, sin llegar a hacerlo con el castaño pues estaba embelesado con la mujer a su lado.

- Buenas noches duque de Kensington, que sorpresa encontrarlo… no sabia que viajaba en el barco, señorita condesa luce tan hermosa como siempre; permítanme presentarles a mi hijo… - Decía cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

- Ya he tenido el gusto… un placer verlo de nuevo Conde – Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Digo lo mismo duque… permítame presentarle a mi prometida – Indico mirándolo directamente a los ojos en tono serio, captando como el hombre había quedado hipnotizado por la rubia, se volvió hacia esta con media sonrisa quien había notado la tensión en Terry por la fuerza del agarre que tenia en su cintura.

- Mucho gusto mi lady, Brandon Lemacks, duque de Kensington y Chelsea… - Se presento, intentando disimular la turbación que había ocasionado la chica en él, aunque no se comparaba con la emoción que recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucho aquella voz melodiosa con marcado acento francés, no se había sentido tan cautivado antes por una mujer, era mas que eso era un ángel y pensar que ya era madre… ¿Qué edad podría tener? ¿Para que preguntar? Si evidentemente era en vano, tendría que quedarse entusiasmado pues ella estaba comprometida, definitivamente los Grandchester tenían gustos exquisitos por las mujeres, todas eran bellísimas, elegantes y encantadoras.

- Encantada duque, Candice White Andley – Pronuncio la chica tratando de ser cortes pero distante pues ya Terry estaba que se le lanzaba encima al hombre, aunque ella no notaba nada extraño en este, solo era cordial, nada mas… por el contrario se notaba un poco distraído.

- Grandchester… - Expuso el castaño con media sonrisa desconcertándolos a todos – En poco menos de un mes será Grandchester, viajamos a América para casarnos, junto a la familia de mi prometida y después regresaremos para hacerlo en presencia de su majestad – Agrego en tono casual, acariciándole la espalda a Candy.

- Es usted un hombre muy afortunado Terruce… felicitaciones futura condesa, será un placer tener a una mujer tan hermosa y elegante entre nosotros… pero que descuido el mío, les presento a mi hermana – Acoto mirando a la chica a su lado.

- Encanta lady Andley… hacia mucho tiempo que no me topaba con algún miembro de su familia, desde que se radicaron en América… digo lo mismo del conde, fue una grata noticia saber de su… regreso… - Esbozo mirando al castaño a los ojos mientras le sonreía – Es un verdadero placer verlo de nuevo… aunque seguramente usted no se acordara de mi – Agrego en un tono que no era para nada impersonal o distante.

- Por el contrario la recuerdo bien, lady Jacqueline… aunque solo tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir en escasas ocasiones – Indico el chico mostrándose completamente calmado, pero Candy sintió un extraño peso alojarse en su estomago.

- Bueno no les quitamos mas tiempo, seguramente desean continuar con su velada… ojala podamos concretar un encuentro estando en América, fue un placer verlos – Esbozo el rubio, quien aprovechando la distracción que había causado su hermana en el conde, paseo la mirada para ver si encontraba por algún lugar a la francesa, aunque sabia que era casada no se negaría el placer de admirar su belleza siempre y cuando tuviese la oportunidad, tomó el brazo de su hermana viendo como prácticamente se comía al joven con los ojos.

- Nos encantaría duque… condesa, el placer fue nuestro, con su permiso – Indicó Richard notando la tensión en el ambiente y se alejaron en dirección al salón.

Una vez en este el encuentro con los Lemacks fue olvidado rápidamente después que Terry le contara a Candy sobre sus encuentro con la condesa que mas habían sido huidas de ella, la había atrapado en dos ocasiones espiándolo con un grupo de amigas mientras montaba a caballo en la propiedad de su padre, pero nunca se le acercaron en publico, pues todo el mundo sabia que él era el hijo del duque con la actriz americana… una vergüenza para la familia Grandchester, dijo sin darle mucha importancia, pero la chica le pidió que no volviese a referirse así de su persona de nuevo, él jamás seria una vergüenza y tampoco lo fue en el pasado, era sencillamente extraordinario y siempre lo había sido. Terry no pudo evitar emocionarse y le deposito un suave beso en los labios a la chica mientras bailaban. La velada continúo por un par de horas más, entre risas, comentarios alegres por parte de todos, incluso Richard se notaba mas relajado que en ocasiones anteriores, el joven le hizo bromas mencionando que era el efecto del champagne, pero la verdad era que le emocionaba ver a su padre tan alegre, los prometidos y los esposos compartieron varias piezas de baile, primero juntos y después intercambiados. La rubia se tenso un poco pues aunque había logrado una excelente confianza con su suegro, todavía se sentía intimidada por la fuerza y el carácter del hombre, pero a los pocos minutos el caballero le hizo sentir que para él ella era como una hija y que el mismo amor que le tenia a Terruce también quería extenderlo hacia ella; así fueron pasando los minutos hasta que decidieron salir a dar un paseo por la cubierta por sugerencia de Eleonor quien estaba al tanto de los planes de su hijo.

- La noche esta preciosa mi amor – Esbozo la rubia tomada del brazo de él mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus hombros y dejaba libre un suspiro.

- Si, es realmente hermosa… llena de destellos como tu mirada, me encanta tu mirada Candy… siempre lo ha hecho, lograste atraparme mi vida, solo basto que posaras tus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes en mi para que volvieses mi mundo al revés, no podía entender porque no dejaba de pensar en ti, porque mi corazón se aceleraba con solo recordarte y mi cuerpo se llenaba de nervios cuando te tenia cerca… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿De verdad te sentías así Terry? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos sorprendida.

- Si… y eso solo fue al principio, con el pasar de los días todo se hacia mas intenso, en ocasiones me llegue a sentir estúpido cuando tirado en el pasto de cara al cielo tu imagen llegaba hasta mi, sin siquiera notarlo una sonrisa se instalaba en mis labios y mi corazón latía desbocado, desee tantas veces abrazarte para saber lo que se sentía tenerte muy cerca, pegada a mi pecho, embriagarme con tu olor, perderme en tus ojos… me descubrí anhelando sentir tus labios junto a los míos en tantas oportunidades, mi mirada se paseaba por ellos mientras hablabas, sonreía o te quedabas simplemente en silencio; tú no notabas nada pecosa… lo podía saber porque actuabas de manera tan natural, mientras yo me quemaba y luchaba contra el monstruo del deseo que clamaba por tenerte; pero mi sentido de caballerosidad y sobre todo mi sentido de supervivencia me impedían ceder a este, me estaba protegiendo de ti… del encanto que irradiabas y que parecía volver a todos estúpidos, no quería ser uno mas de la lista, no quería ser rechazado… no por ti ¡Que tontería! Mi orgullo me impedía decirte que eras la chica mas linda que había visto en mi vida, que me encantaba estar contigo, que nunca nadie me había hecho tan feliz como tú… que soñaba con pedirte que fueras mi novia y que te quedaras conmigo para siempre – Expreso con la voz ronca por las emociones que jugaban dentro de su pecho.

Ella estaba tan emocionada por cada una de las palabras que Terry le dedicara que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, subió y le dio un beso en los labios muy despacio, acariciándole el pecho y sintiendo que el corazón de su novio latía con la misma intensidad que el suyo. Él rodeo la cintura de la chica con un brazo pegándola a su cuerpo para hacer el beso mas intenso y profundo, sintiéndose abrigado, amado y bienvenido, cubierto por ese amor que Candy le entregaba. Se separaron con las miradas llenas de luz y felicidad, él la soltó para inmediatamente rodear su cintura con ambos brazos mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que le arranco algunos suspiros a ella.

- ¿Le gustaría compartir esta pieza conmigo señorita Andley? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No tenemos música Terry – Contesto ella divertida.

- ¿No? En serio… es extraño pues justo ahora yo estoy escuchando cientos de campanas sonar en torno a nosotros… espera, también puedo escuchar un piano… y los acordes de una guitarra – Dijo sonriendo, mientras la giraba para mostrarle a varios músicos que se apostaban a pocos metros de ellos.

La chica se lleno de sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar la exclamación de felicidad que se coló por su garganta, se volvió para mirar a los ojos a Terry que le sonreían llenos de luz, mientras los de ella eran bañados por un hermoso brillo que se humedecía por las lagrimas, llevo su rostro hasta el pecho del chico abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo que su amor era tan maravilloso, tenia ganas de reír, de llorar, de saltar. Él llevo un dedo hasta la barbilla de la chica para levantarla y mirarla a los ojos, encontrando en ellos eso que tanto adoraba, su tesoro… Candy era su mayor tesoro, el amor de su vida… el sentido para existir, para ser feliz, su corazón latía con tanta prisa, vivo, vivo como nunca antes; le hizo un ademan a los músicos para que comenzasen y la melodía inundo de inmediato el lugar, las notas del piano que habían traslado hasta allí y la guitarra les fueron dando la pauta para que sus cuerpos se moviesen a un solo compas. Terry comenzó a tararear la canción que él mismo había escrito para ella, recordando cada momento pasado juntos desde que se reencontraron en Escocia, no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar una melodía acorde hasta que conoció al señor Ilan Chester, un reconocido músico venezolano, que se encontraba en Londres haciendo una gira promocional y que por suerte viajaba en el mismo barco que ellos, el caballero tenia un estilo muy particular y hermoso de interpretar cada pieza, después de varios días de trabajo al fin habían encontrado la melodía perfecta.

- Tus ojos verdes me matan, cada vez que los veo, me dicen cosas extrañas y me ciegan de lejos, tus ojos verdes me atrapan… tanto brillo y destello, de tantos ojos que he visto… con los tuyos me quedo, y al tratar de decirlo mejor, en tu ausencia no hay nada… un planeta sin agua, una noche sin luna, todo el aire que viste tu andar engalana el espacio, yo te quiero despacio y con toda mi vida… tus ojos verdes me matan cada vez que los veo, me dicen cosas extrañas y me ciegan de lejos… * - Canta en un susurro solo para ella, con esa voz melodiosa y aterciopelada que la recorría como una caricia.

Candy sentía que volaba entre los brazos de Terry, todo esto era tan hermoso y sublime, su voz, su mirada, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, la sensualidad y la ternura que desbordaba, la canción era bellísima… no la había escuchado nunca y su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que sus latidos se mezclaban con la melodía que entraba por sus oídos, llenándola de tantas emociones. El joven recorrió la espalda de ella con una suave caricia que la hizo suspirar, embriagándose de ese exquisito aroma que desprendía la piel y el cabello de Candy, era tan hermosa que todavía no podía creer que fuese suya, pues mas allá de la belleza que era innegable en Candy, estaba su calidez, su amor, su comprensión, ella lo amaba y eso sencillamente era mucho mas de lo que había pedido a la vida, nunca había soñado con sentirse así… Candy era perfecta y era suya, no por imposición, por compromiso o lastima… ella era suya porque su corazón y su alma así lo deseaban. La luz de la luna los bañaba con sus rayos plata, mientras la suave brisa que provenía del mar mecía sus cabellos ligeramente al igual que el vestido de la chica que la hacia lucir como una hermosa estrella que había llegado hasta este lugar para iluminarlo con su resplandor.

- Eres mejor que todos mis sueños Candice White Andley, llenas mi ser de tantas maneras… te amo tanto y al mismo tiempo siento que es tan poco, deseo darte mucho mas, poder expresar con palabras lo que me haces sentir… pero no consigo hacerlo, todas las palabras que existen para expresar el amor, no me bastan ángel mío, necesito de muchas mas, miles, millones… y aun así no seria suficiente, porque esto que llevo en el pecho es demasiado grande para poder definirlo… gracias a ti aprendí a soñar Candy… tú me diste motivos para luchar, para salir de donde me encontraba, tú me enseñaste que valía la pena abrir los ojos todos los días y empezar con una sonrisa… esa hermosa sonrisa que me enamoro sin siquiera notarlo, desde que llegaste a mi vida todo fue perfecto, incluso aquello que odiaba o me molestaba se hacia a un lado cuando tú aparecías, solo tú mi vida… solo tú tienes el poder de llevarme a un lugar donde el dolor, las dudas, el miedo, la rabia… todo eso pierde fuerza, se esfuma… tú eres mas poderosa que todos esos sentimientos Candy, los cambias por amor, pasión, ternura, compresión, calma, compañía – Expreso con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que se alojaban en su garganta mientras la miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba la espada – Te amo pecosa… te amo tanto, me haces volar Candy… me haces libre… - Esta vez las lagrimas se hicieron presentes sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que este sentimiento lo desbordaba con fuerza.

- Terry… - Susurro ella quien también lloraba llena de felicidad y emoción.

- Candy… esta noche se cumple un mes desde que nos rencontráramos en Escocia, desde que te pidiera que fueses mi esposa y nos entregáramos por completo a este sentimiento que compartimos, que fueses mía en alma, corazón y cuerpo mi vida… esa ha sido la noche mas maravillosa que he pasado… en realidad todas las noches junto a ti han sido extraordinarias, desde ese día haz cambiado tanto en mi… yo quisiera tener las palabras, de verdad quisiera… te lo dije antes, soy demasiado cerrado para expresar mis sentimientos pecosa… yo – Dijo nerviosamente llevándose una mano la saco para sacar una pequeña caja de cristal y se la extendió con una sonrisa hermosa y nerviosa que lo hizo lucir aun mas apuesto, tierno, bellísimo; la miro a los ojos y le pregunto - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Candy? – Su voz mostraba el torbellino de emociones que llevaba dentro del pecho.

Ella se llevo las manos hasta la boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa cuando él le hizo esa pregunta extendiéndole el anillo, las lagrimas que la bajaban por sus mejillas se hicieron mas copiosas, mientras su cuerpo era presa de un intenso temblor, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, pero no podía moverse, ni hablar… ni siquiera espabilar, no podía hacer nada y deseaba tantas cosas, quería abrazarlo, hablarle, reír, saltar, llorar… bueno ya eso ultimo lo estaba haciendo, al fin una sonrisa afloro en sus labios y extendió su mano trémula hasta el anillo que Terry le ofrecía, era en verdad bellísimo, una hermosa esmeralda lo coronaba, debajo de esta un exquisito diamante que parecía escoltarla y al final era rodeada por diminutos zafiros, en una montura de platino, haciéndolo lucir como una verdadera obra de arte. Sin embargo para ella lo más hermoso habían sido las palabras de Terry pidiéndole que fuese su esposa.

- Ya sé que te lo he pedido antes… pero quería hacerlo como era debido Candy, quiero hacer las cosas bien mi vida y que sepas cuanto valoro que estés a mi lado, que tenerte junto a mí para siempre es mi mayor sueño… - Decía al ver el silencio de ella, sabia que diría que si… pero estaba tardando demasiado y su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado – Pecosa por favor… me estas torturando… dime al menos que te gusto el anillo… por favor dime que quieres ser mi mujer, que deseas estar a mi lado para toda la vida… que deseas dejarte cuidar por mi, que sea el padre de tus hijos… despertar a mi lado todos los días, dime que soy el dueño de tu corazón Candy… de tu vida, yo solo quiero amarte… entregarme a ti mi vida – Agrego mostrando media sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sus nervios, tomándole una mano y besándola.

- ¡Si! ¡Dios si… claro que si Terry! Sabes que lo deseo tanto como tú, que no hay nada mas preciado para mi que tu amor y quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre… - Expreso abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando caer en sus labios una lluvia de besos - Quiero ser tu esposa, tu mujer, tu compañera, la madre de tus hijos Terry… de todos los que Dios nos entregue mi vida y espero sean muchos – Agrego con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada. – Te amo… te amo tanto Terry, eres mas de lo que esperaba… ¡Me siento tan feliz que podría gritar y saltar como una chiquilla de cinco años! Eres hermoso mi vida… eres el hombre mas maravilloso, hermoso y especial que he conocido en mi vida, nada nunca se podrá comparar contigo… todos mis sueños están entre tus manos Terry, todos… todos –Expuso mirándolo a los ojos.

Él comenzó a reír con emoción mientras a amarraba en un abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose en un verdadero paraíso que lo hacia volar alto, muy alto, busco los labios de su novia y se perdió en estos con un beso profundo, intenso y cargado de un amor infinito. Desde un extremo del lugar los duques de Grandchester observaban la escena, emocionados, era tan maravilloso el amor que su hijo y Candy compartían, un amor que había pasado por tantas pruebas, por separaciones, dolores… incluso la muerte y que justo ahora se realizaba frente a sus ojos, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas ver el día que ellos juraran ante Dios que su amor seria para siempre, ya lo era… eso era evidente, pero no había nada mejor que poder amarse con absoluta libertad, ellos lo sabían muy bien pues pasaron tantas años amándose en secreto, lejos y llenos de rencor, pena, dolor y resentimiento.

- Creo que lo mejor será marcharnos y dejarlos solos para que disfruten de este momento – Indico Richard acariciando con suavidad la cintura de su mujer quien lloraba de la emoción.

- ¿Estoy soñando o deseas que los dejemos solos? – Inquirió ella divertida por la actitud de su esposo, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

- Eleonor… sé que me he estado portando como un dictador con ellos, pero solo lo hacia para cuidar de la imagen de Candy, sabes como son las lenguas de las señoras de la alta sociedad y lo ultimo que deseo es que le hagan pasar un momento incomodo a los chicos, aunque ambos se muestren indiferentes ante los comentarios, estos siempre terminan causando molestia y es precisamente lo que deseo evitar, además lo quieran o no ellos deben guardar ciertas apariencias, son parte de familias muy importante y reconocidas… y William Andley me encomendó a su hermana, supongo que recibiré un sermón en cuanto llegue a América – Indico en tono calmado y después dejo de ver media sonrisa – Incluso hoy en día tengo que seguir justificando y haciéndome responsable por las acciones de Terry… como cuando tenia quince años y me llamaban del San Pablo porque se había escapado a algún bar del centro de Londres… mi hijo seguirá siendo el mismo rebelde que ponía a todos de cabeza; te juro que ni siquiera se imagina que estoy al tanto de sus escapadas… me cree tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta – Dijo sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposa.

- ¿Lo sabias? – Inquirió sorprendida pues ella también lo sospechaba pero no tenía la certeza como parecía tenerla su esposo.

- Por supuesto… nada mas tienes que ver el cambio en él, los primeros días del viaje estaba tan irritable, parecía una caldera que acumulaba vapor y en cualquier momento terminaría explotando, créeme lo conozco bien y sé que su cambio fue gracias a Candy, me quise hacer el desentendido porque no ganaba nada presionándolos aun mas, si esos dos no hubiesen vuelto a sus andanzas te aseguro que Terruce con ese carácter que tiene hubiese hundido el barco hace semanas – Contesto con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada y abrazo a su esposo con fuerza, para después buscar sus labios y darle un beso largo y lento que hizo que el deseo recorriera el cuerpo del hombre, quien la acerco mas a él pegándola a su cuerpo y haciendo el beso mas profundo; se separaron mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo que debía marcharse de ese lugar de inmediato, se encaminaron con discreción hacia los camarotes dejando a los prometidos solos disfrutando de su amor. Los jóvenes observaron la escena entre los duques, felices por apreciar ese amor que los padres del joven también compartían. Solo intercambiaron un asentimiento de cabeza como despedida, sin advertencia y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver que el duque les daba la libertad para quedarse allí y no hacer acotación que cada uno debía volver a sus recamaras, al parecer el caballero no veía problema en que ellos pasasen la noche juntos como todo parecía indicarlo.

- ¿Sabes donde nos encontramos pecosa? – Pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos cuando se encaminaron hasta el lugar a donde él quería llevarla después de despedir a los músicos.

- No… bueno se me hace conocido pero… - Respondió paseando su mirada por este y solo bastaron segundos y el brillo que vio en los ojos de Terry para obtener la respuesta - ¡No puede ser! ¿Si? – Inquirió emocionada volviéndose a mirarlo.

- Si… justo aquí fue donde nos conocimos Candy, yo me encontraba… llorando por las cosas sucedidas en Nueva York con mi madre y tú llegaste por ese pasillo – Contesto señalándolo – Parecías un hermoso ángel que había bajado del cielo y se movía entre la neblina de esa noche… que habías llegado para consolarme, para cuidarme y aliviar la pena que llevaba dentro del pecho, cuando escuche tu voz algo muy dentro de mi se estremeció… hiciste que todo mi mundo se tambaleara pecosa con solo una mirada, esos bellísimos ojos verdes que tanto adoro, que son mi luz… las esmeraldas mas extraordinarias que alguna vez pudiese ver… desde ese mismo momento supe que te amaba Candy, desde ese momento – Confeso mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole las mejillas. Después tomo sus labios en un beso lento y profundo que los aisló de todo lo demás, llevándolos aun mundo maravilloso lleno de amor y fantasías que ahora se hacían realidad, sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza.

Marion había salido un rato para tomar un poco de aire fresco, la noche la llamaba invitándola a quedarse admirándola, lucía tan hermosa desde este lugar, el cielo completamente estrellado, la luna en el centro creando un reflejo encantador en las aguas del océano, la calma que reinaba le permitió sumirse en un estado de clama y ensoñación maravilloso. Sus ojos captaron a la pareja que bailaba suavemente amarrados en un abrazo brindándose caricias y besos cargados de amor; los reconoció de inmediato y esquivo su mirada para darles privacidad, por extraño que pudiese parecer ver a ese hombre que era idéntico a su esposo entregándole muestras de amor a otra mujer no le causaba celos, ni dolor o rabia… era una sensación extraña si, pero nada tenia que ver con los sentimientos que se suponía debía experimentar, sabia que ellos se cohíban de mostrarse cariñosos en su presencia pensando que podían incomodarla, pero no era así… en lo absoluto. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la pareja dejando ver media sonrisa cuando hasta su mente llego la imagen de ese baile compartido por ella y Fabrizio tiempo atrás, las emociones que siempre despertaba su esposo dentro de su ser, cada detalle de él era único y maravilloso, no podía compararlo con nadie mas pues para ella solo existía un hombre como Fabrizio Di Carlo en este mundo, solo uno que pudiese entregarle tanto – Llevo su mano hasta el vientre acariciándolo con suavidad mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo mas amplia, cerraba los ojos y dejaba libre un suspiro dejando a su mente volar entre recuerdos lleno de tanta felicidad y amor. Una corriente de aire la saco de la quimera, se ajusto un poco mas el abrigo pensando que lo mejor seria regresar a la habitación, pero tal vez no seria prudente hacerlo en este momento pues tendría que pasar por donde se encontraban los novios y eso crearía una situación incomoda; vio como el primo de Fabrizio intensificaba las caricias en el cuerpo de su novia y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y esquivo la mirada sintiéndose una fisgona, aunque no era su intensión, el frio se hacia cada vez mas intenso así que aunque lo quisiera o no debía regresar a su camarote, se coloco de pie abriendo los ojos con asombro cuando vio el beso que los prometidos intercambiaban, prácticamente se estaban devorando el uno al otro y no es que ella no hubiese tenidos los suyos con Fabrizio, ellos habían experimentado tantas modos de amarse, de entregarte completamente dejando que la pasión recorriese sus cuerpo… pero estaban casados, eran maridos y mujer; en cambio Candy y el hijo del duque… - Se decía en pensamientos sonrojándose cuando entendió el porque de esa intensidad que desbordaban y los comprendió a la perfección pues después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos no podían seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos, ella lo sabia muy bien… pues también se entrego de la misma manera a Fabrizio. Al fin los vio caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a los camarotes… al menos eso supuso, pues no conocía mucho del barco; la actitud de los jóvenes podía expresar mas que mil palabras, dejo ver una sonrisa un tanto picara al recordar como terminaban esos bailes y por contradictorio que pudiera parecer se sentía feliz por ellos.

Candy y Terry entraron al camarote de la chica, sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar ante el deseo que los embargaban, pero ambos deseaban prolongar este momento tanto como les fuese posible, así que con suaves caricias comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas, él antes de librarla del vestido, se sentó al borde de la cama atrayéndola a su cuerpo, llevando sus labios hasta el escote de Candy que le regalaba la gloria de poder besarlos como tanto había deseado durante toda la noche, mientras ella le regalaba un concierto de suspiros y entrelazaba sus manos en el cabello castaño. El chico llevo sus manos hasta los botones que sujetaban la faja que dividía a este para después dejar caer la delicada tela a los pies de ella, quien se estremeció cuando sintió su desnudez y la intensidad de la mirada de Terry. Él la tomó por la cintura sentándola sobre sus piernas para después atrapar su boca en un beso voraz, que los llevo a un vórtice de esas emociones que solo podían tener uno en brazos del otro; terminaron por desnudarse mientras recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos con los labios, se tendieron en la cama admirándose para después unir sus cuerpos en ese extraordinario y sublime ritual que tenia como ingredientes principales el amor, la pasión, la ternura y la confianza. Cuando el alba comenzó a instalarse en el horizonte atravesando con sus tímidos rayos el ventanal con vista al mar, él se movió lentamente, despertándose para encontrarse con la hermosa imagen de la mujer que dormía a su lado, dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, pero de inmediato se percato que debía regresar a su habitación, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levanto colocándose frente a la ventana y admirando el esplendoroso amanecer. Candy se despertó cuando los rayos de la luz se estrellaron contra sus parpados cerrados, abrió los ojos parpadeando y su mirada se encontró con la maravillosa figura de Terry quien estaba completamente desnudo, sonriendo al recordar lo sublime la noche pasada juntos.

- ¿Ya debes irte? – Pregunto captando la atención del joven quien se volvió sentándose al borde de la cama y le dedico una sonrisa, ella continúo – Aun no ha llegado el día, fue el canto del ruiseñor y no el de la alondra lo que penetro tus inquietos oídos… de noche canta siempre en aquel granado… créeme mi amor, fue el ruiseñor – Esbozo acariciando el brazo de Terry que descansaba junto al suyo, al tiempo que su corazón explotaba de emoción, pues aunque al principio él la miraba desconcertado por sus palabras, las ubico segundos después.

- Fue la alondra… el heraldo de la mañana, no el ruiseñor – Menciono él acercándose a ella mientras le acariciaba el torso y sonreía lleno de felicidad. – Las candelas de la noche se han extinguido y el jovial día se pone de puntillas entre las montañas brumosas: tengo que irme y vivir, o quedarme y morir – Siguió sus líneas con solemnidad pero le guiño un ojo, sonriente.

- Esa luz lejana no es la luz del día… yo lo sé bien – Expuso ella viendo que él se colocaba de pie, le extendió los brazos – Así que… quédate, no tienes porque irte – Agrego mientras sonreía y su mirada brillaba mas que el sol.

- ¡Que me apresen! ¡Que me den muerte, estoy contento si tú así lo quieres! * – Exclamo lanzándose a los brazos de su Julieta, mientras la besaba y la abrazaba con premura – Si dices que ese gris no es el de la mañana, ni la alondra la que canta afuera… yo te creo, siempre he creído en ti mi dulce Julieta y te amo, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser – Expreso cambiando las ultimas líneas del dialogo cubriendo con su cuerpo el de ella.

- Quédate mi adorado Romeo… quédate conmigo para siempre – Susurro mirándolos a los ojos para después besarlo con pasión.

Las llamas de la pasión los envolvieron de nuevo y una vez mas este sentimiento que compartían se desbordaba, haciendo de los dos uno solo, pues este amor suyo no terminaría en tragedia, ellos cambiarían el final y serian completamente felices, sobre sus cabezas no pesaban amenazas, ni intrigas… solo amor, un inmenso, infinito y maravilloso amor.

* * *

_**Dame la mano, amor, que no podemos**_

_**descansar todavía.**_

_**Tendrás que recorrer conmigo el tiempo;**_

_**mira cuánta distancia hasta la nieve,**_

_**cuántos copos de tierra**_

_**para olvidar los ojos del pasado**_

_**y encontrar el mañana**_

_**con un beso en la boca.**_

_**Ya sé que estás herido;**_

_**que te fatiga**_

_**atravesar la noche**_

_**y tienes miedo**_

_**de que, al final,**_

_**nos aguarde tan sólo la tristeza.**_

_**Ya sé que te rendiste**_

_**muchas veces al sol que deshidrata**_

_**todos los corazones;**_

_**pero yo te he salvado**_

_**trayendo un fresco arroyo hasta tus venas.**_

_**Si no puedes con todo**_

_**te llevaré en los brazos.**_

_**Has visto que soy fuerte**_

_**y que puedo arrasar todo el abismo.**_

_**Mataré los jaguares si se atreven**_

_**a acercarse a nosotros.**_

_**Antes de que emprendiéramos el viaje**_

_**cogí todas las armas**_

_**que tú me regalaste**_

_**y me mentalicé para la lucha.**_

_**Puedo con el desdén de las anémonas,**_

_**con la desilusión**_

_**de todos los reptiles,**_

_**con la envidia mortal del aguacero.**_

_**Apóyate en mi hombro.**_

_**A mí nada me agota,**_

_**ni siquiera la lluvia.**_

_**Dame la mano, amor... MARÍA LUISA MORA ALAMEDA **_

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

*** Parte de la canción de Ilan Chester, Tus ojos verdes.**

*** Dialogos de Romeo y Julieta, William Shakespeare.**

_**Continuara...**_


	168. capitulo 50 parte 4

**Chicas muchísimas gracias anticipadas por leer, espero disfruten del capitulo tanto como mi hermana y yo lo hicimos al escribirlo!**

**Feliz día!**

* * *

**Capitulo 50**

**Parte 4**

Un suave golpe en la puerta la despertó, lo cual hizo que la cabeza quisiera estallarle, giro medio cuerpo aun con los ojos sumamente pesados y encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrar la vista, su mirada se clavo en el reloj y faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la mañana, apenas había logrado dormir hora y media, ya que la mezcla de ansiedad y miedo no la dejaron conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, la cual paso junto a Fabrizio, preparándolo ella misma para el arribo, empacando algunas cosas, pues la mayoría ya lo habían hecho las empleadas del trasatlántico, lo afeito con mucho cuidado, peino sus cabellos, esperaba que despertara pronto para cortárselos nuevamente, pues se veía mas apuesto así, además que con el cabello largo aparentaba mas edad de la que él tenia, lo ejercito con la ayuda de la enfermera de turno, movilizándole las extremidades, cuando le tocaba el baño en seco, era ella quien lo hacia no permitía que otra mujer viera a su esposo, pues se moría de celos, aun recuerda la cara de Richard Grandchester cuando le dijo que ella seria la única encargada de asear a su esposo, que no permitirá que otra enfermera lo hiciera, el hombre pregunto el porque y solo basto que ella elevara una ceja para que él comprendiera ante lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y es que le paso dos veces cuando preparaban a Fabrizio, podía ver como las enfermeras sin proponérselo miraron tratando de disimular, es consiente de que su esposo atrae miradas, es imposible ya que se podría decir sobresale entre algunos hombres, ella durante su trabajo siendo casada le ha tocado hacer baño en seco a docenas de hombres y ninguno como su Fabri, claro eso tampoco se lo ha dicho a Fabrizio porque no permitirá que trabajara mas y eso si seria catastrófico porque no sabe que seria de ella si deja de hacerlo, ha descubierto que su vida es la medicina y todo lo referente a esta, pero cuando vio que esas enfermeras miraban a Fabrizio tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse y hacerles saber que ella estaba ahí, las mujeres se evidenciaban ante el nerviosismo que le atacaba en el momento. Una vez mas llamaron a la puerta, por lo que se incorporo quedando sentada, reposo los pies sobre las pantuflas para seguidamente calzarlas, volvió medio cuerpo y pudo ver a Joshua dormido, se acerco al niño y le deposito un beso en uno de sus hombros, después se puso de pie y tomo de un lado de la cama su bata, la cual se coloco aun con pereza, pues tenia demasiado sueño, se dirigió al pequeño tocador y tomo una liga peino el cabello con los dedos e hizo una cola de caballo. Abrió la puerta sintiendo aun que los ojos se le cerraban.

- Buenos días señora. – Saludaron las dos mujeres que la ayudaron a prepararse hace una semana.

- Ay no… no. – Susurro Marión con ganas de llorar, pero al ver las caras de las mujeres. – Buenos días. – Acoto dejando libre un suspiro.

- El señor Octavio nos ha enviado para su arreglo personal, pues estamos a menos de tres horas de llegar a tierras americanas. – Dijo una de ellas mirando a Marión mientras que la otra sonreía tiernamente, a la rubia el corazón se le disparo inmediatamente y trago en seco, observo a las mujeres para por fin hablar.

- ¿Es necesario que me arregle tanto? – Pregunto con cara de inocencia.

- Si señora, pues lo mas seguro que cuando lleguemos al puerto hayan periodistas de varios medios informativos… - Hablaba la mujer que se detuvo al ver como la rubia abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No… yo no quiero a ningún periodista cerca de Fabrizio, seguro lo molestaran por su parecido con Terruce… - Dijo encaminándose dentro. – Pasen por favor. – Les pidió mientras ella entraba al baño. – ¿El duque de Grandchester ha despertado? – Pregunto mientras llenaba sus manos con agua para lavarse la cara.

- Si señora, se están preparando. – Respondió una de ellas en voz baja para no despertar a Joshua.

- Necesito hablar con él, no quiero tensión cerca de Fabrizio y menos que me le tomen fotografías en ese estado. – Respondió tomando una toalla para secar su rostro.

- Señora no debe preocuparse mi Lord tiene todo preparado, él no permitirá que al señor Fabrizio y menos a usted la incomoden, ahora si nos permite debemos prepararla, creo que debería ducharse. – Hablaba la mujer cuando alguien mas llamo a la puerta, en ese momento Marión se encamino a abrir. – No señora… no debe abrir usted la puerta, permítame. – Acoto una de las mujeres. – Acercándose a la puerta mientras Marión se quedo sin poder coordinar.

- Bue… buenos días. – Hablo Manuelle mirando desconcertado a la mujer que le abrió la puerta, la misma le hizo un ademan para que él pasara, el rubio deslizo la silla sin desviar la mirada de la dama, para seguidamente mirar a Marión quien reflejaba en su rostro suplica. – Falta poco para llegar Marión. – Dirigiéndose a su hermana.

- Si eso me han informado las señoras, quienes viene ofrecerme su ayuda para vestirme… - Acercándose a él le deposito un beso en la mejilla aprovechando le susurro al odio. – Esto es estúpido… me siento como una niña de tres años que no sabe colocarse un calcetín. – Manuella ante el comentario dejo libre media sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, pero no podemos perder tiempo y si te pones a discrepar, créeme ellas saldrán ganando son dos contra una, porque soy hombre y no puedo meterme entre líos de mujeres aunque quiera esta vez no puedo defenderte, si quieres me llevo a Joshua y yo me encargo de él, mientras tu te disfrazas de dama. – Acoto tomándola de la barbilla, mirando a los ojos de su hermana, los cuales le sonreían al igual que los de él, para después depositarle un tierno beso en la frente.

- Gracias papito… te amo… pero mira que manera de zafarte, siempre pensé que mi hermanote de dos metros me iba a defender de las injusticias y esto es injusto para mi, me siento incomoda con tanta ropa. – Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

- Bueno tendrás que acostumbrarte quien te mando a fijarte en un hombre con dinero. – llevando sus manos a las mejillas de ella y acariciándole los pómulos con los pulgares.

- Yo no sabia nada de la familia de Fabrizio, es que cuando este mejor le voy a dar su golpe por ponerme en estas, ya veras esta vez saldré ganando en la guerra de almohadas… - Ella bajo la mirada y Manuelle se percato de que esta se había cristalizado.

- ¿Ahora que pasa princesa? - Le pregunto y ella en ese momento se arrodillo frente a la silla para estar mas cómoda, pues la estar doblada ya le dolía la espalda, Marión se percato de la mirada de reprobación de las mujeres al verla arrodillarse, pues una dama no debería hacerlo seguramente, pero ella ahora no quería ser una dama, por lo que les pidió.

- Por favor, podrían buscar la vestimenta que utilizaré. – Les dijo para después dirigirse a Manuelle en voz baja. – Lo extraño demasiado... tanto que me duele, siento que me falta una parte indispensable para poder vivir plenamente... lo quiero ya conmigo... hoy mismo y tengo miedo… miedo de tantas cosas papito… yo no quiero cambiar, quiero mis cosas simples, quiero poder correr y que Fabrizio me persiga, que rodemos en la grama, que hagamos guerra de almohadas y de comida, que tengamos días de lavados y jugar con el agua, yo quiero seguir siendo la misma, quiero que Fabrizio lo sea, que sigamos siendo esos niños que aun somos, quiero que juguemos y que pueda reírme abiertamente y no entre dientes… eso no me gusta y temo que cuando Fabri este con su familia cambie y me obligue a cambiar y lo peor es que yo lo hare, porque haría cualquier cosa que Fabri me pidiera… cualquiera para complacerlo, pero se que no estaría feliz conmigo misma, no seré la misma… quiero mi casa… bueno tu casa en Francia, quien poder sentarme en el extremo de un mueble, estar descalza y jalar los vellos de los brazos de Fabri con los dedos de mis pies, mientras él lee y yo solo lo miro enamorándome cada vez mas… quiero todas esas cosas, las extraño demasiado y me aterra el pensar que no volverán, que llevarlo con su familia me quitara todo eso, debo confesar que también siento celos… es estúpido pero así me siento, se que tal vez su madre y hermana, se ganaran su atención y que ellas van a querer estar con él todo el tiempo y me harán a un lado. – Acoto dejando libre dos hilos de lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas, las cuales Manuelle limpio con sus pulgares.

- Es normal que te sientas de esa manera mi niña… es normal, pero yo estoy aquí si Fabrizio al menos piensa en obligarte a ser lo que no quieres se las vera conmigo. – Acoto frunciendo el ceño. – Solo es una broma. – Acoto al ver el semblante de la joven. – Marión no debes temer, uno tiene que adaptarse a los cambios, aunque estoy seguro Fabrizio no te cambiara, esa es u forma de ser, su esencia, así como lo conociste, como lo conocemos, esa forma de ser a veces tan infantil, pero también tan centrado así es el padre de tu hijo… así fue del hombre del que te enamoraste, sabes mejor que nadie que nos mostramos tal y como somos completamente es con la persona que amamos, muchas veces… a ver te digo algo, sabes que poco me gusta hablar de mi vida privada…

- Si ya se que te da vergüenza, mira nada mas como te sonrojas. – Dijo ella con media sonrisa, él movió la cabeza en un gesto evidente.

- La señorita Flammy Hamilton, la que tu conoces, no es la misma que comparte conmigo, ella conmigo es realmente distinta, cuando estamos solos, es mas expresiva y cariñosa, solo que le cuesta demostrar sentimientos en publico, pero así es ella, así la quiero, de esa indescifrable mirada fue que me enamore y si cambiara ya no tendría caso, creo que me decepcionaría, me gusta buscar y buscar en su mirada y hacerme miles de preguntas, crear millones de hipótesis y cuando ella responde mis preguntas saber que apenas si me le acerque, eso me gusta, por que se que siempre tendré algo que descubrir en ella, me enamore de un enigma y no me gustaría que de la noche a la mañana cambiara por un agua clara de la cual sabría hasta lo que piensa hacer de cenar… prefiero llevarme la sorpresa…entonces tú te enamoraste de un gigante infantil, lo digo porque lo es para ti… se que no cambiara, no lo cambio la guerra, no lo cambiara nada, de eso puedes estar segura, así que deja ese miedo… vamos mujer que bastante valor tienes… eres mi hermana, mi hija… y ser valiente es nuestro lema… ahora si tienes que arreglarte sino se nos hará tarde… voy a despertar a Joshua… necesito paciencia para hacerlo. – El dio un beso en la frente y ella cerro la cintura de su hermano descansando la mejilla en el pecho tibio de él, quien llevo sus labios a la rubia cabellera para regalarle varios besos.

- Gracias por estar conmigo papito… gracias por no abandonarme, porque te aferraste a la vida y te quedaste a mi lado, no se que hubiese sido de mi, si tu también te hubiese marchado. – Dijo con voz temblorosa, por las lágrimas.

- Lo mismo, hubiese sido lo mismo, porque eres fuerte, eres una mujer como ninguna… escúchame bien, como ninguna… eres única… estoy seguro que así como superaste tanto dolor, tantos conflictos, así como afrontas la vida hoy, así lo harás siempre… - Hablaba con los labios susurrando la cabellera de su hermana, levanto la cabeza. - ¡Joshua! a levantarse. – Dijo Manuelle en voz alta estilo mando militar, el niño se revolvió en las sabanas pero no despertó, Marión se puso de pie y se acerco a ver que ropa habían buscado las mujeres, mientras que Manuelle se deslizo hasta la cama. – Joshua despierta, vamos a bañarte. – Mientras lo nalgueaba suavemente.

- Tío no… tengo sueño… - Respondió aun con los ojos cerrados y rodándose para que él no lo molestara.

- ¿Que sueño?… levantaste que ya casi llegamos, ya llegamos. – Le dijo con voz enérgica y jalándole la sabana, en ese momento el cuerpo del niño pareció un resorte que brinco en la cama, con los cabellos en completo desorden.

- Tío te dije que me avisaras… ¡Ya llegamos!… ¡Mami ya llegamos! – Esbozo con la emoción en cada poro de su piel, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama salió corriendo y bajo de un brinco lanzándose a los brazos de Marión.

- Joshua no te lances a tu madre que puedes hacerle daño a tu hermano. – Le dijo Manuelle al ver que el niño tuvo poco cuidado al ser presa de la emoción. – Te estoy avisando… ahora vamos a bañarte, Marión no se que ropa le vas a colocar. – Dirigiéndose a la rubia.

- No mami yo mismo la buscare, se que quiero ponerme, quiero que mi abuela me vea… ya quiero ver los ojos de mi abuelo… - Dijo con emoción. – Pero lo que mas quiero… lo que mas quiero es que papi despierte... y que mi tía le regale una rosa… ya quiero verlos. – Decía mientras Marión lo bajaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, el niño prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba su ropa y busco lo que él ya había pensado colocarse. – Rápido tío vamos a bañarme. - Dijo encaminándose al baño, bajo las miradas divertidas de los presentes.

- Joshua te vas a vestir en mi camarote, porque este lo utilizara tu madre. – Le dijo deteniendo al niño quien se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta su tío colocándole la ropa en las piernas, en ese momento el pequeño fue consiente de las damas que ayudarían a vestir a Marión.

- Buenos días señora Adele, señora Cecile… disculpen que no las saludaras es que ya llegamos y mi papi va a despertar... y estoy muy feliz – Saludo Joshua sabiendo que había sido descortés de su parte el no saludar a las damas.

- Buenos días Joshua. – Saludaron las señoras al unisonó con sonrisas. – Disculpe señora debemos darnos prisa. – Acoto una de las mujeres.

- Si… si enseguida entro al baño. – Respondió Marión. – Ahora si Joshua pórtate bien, no puedes durar mucho tiempo en la tina, no hasta que se te arruguen las manos porque ya es tarde, hazle caso a tu tío. – Colocándose de cuclillas y dándole un beso.

- Si mami, yo me portare bien. – Susurro y se dio media vuelta. – Vamos tío, rápido… rápido. – Brincando al lado de la silla de ruedas.

- Ya va Joshua, la silla no tiene alas. – Acoto el rubio sonriendo y se puso en marcha.

- Tío, pero le dices a la señorita Flammy que espere en el salón donde lees, porque me puede ver desnudo y me has dicho que las mujeres no pueden verme así… además con ella si me da vergüenza. – Dijo el niño mientras se encaminaban al camarote.

Después de unos cincuenta minutos Manuelle regresaba al camarote de su hermana, una de las mujeres le abrieron la puerta y pudo verla sentada frente al espejo mientras la otra le rociaba perfume. El rubio no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso, Marión parecía toda una princesa, no… no parecía una reina, un ángel, una dama era poco comparado con ella, se le veía hermosa con el cabello recogido, ya la había visto cuando Fabrizio la llevo al festival mundial de tango, su apariencia era la de una diosa, demasiado mujer, demasiado sensual, pero ahora se le veía mas hermosa mucho mas tierna, él la prefería de esta manera, tal vez los hombre no, tal vez preferirían la faceta de Marión arrebatando cordura y despertando pasiones, pero para él seguía siendo su niña, esa a la que le llevaba cuentos para que tuviese algo en que entretenerse y no pasarse todo el día en las labores del hogar, aun recuerda la rabia que le daba con sus padres porque la explotaban demasiado, la pobre no tenia descanso y la vez que su padre le dio una paliza, logro dársela porque él no estaba presente, pero cuando llego y la vio marcada tuvo una discusión bastante fuerte con Martin Laroche, por maltratar de esa manera a una niña de doce años, sabia que la situación económica no era fácil, que su madre estaba cada vez peor, pero no tenia porque pagar sus frustraciones con su propia hija, pese a todas las situaciones que Marión ha vivido, es una chica ejemplar, trabajadora, hermosa, cariñosa, una madre como ninguna y una esposa entregada, él que Fabrizio ahora sea de una familia acomodada, es un beneficio y un regalo, para que ella descanse al menos un poco.

Joshua y Flammy admiraban a Marión la cual lucia realmente hermosa, ambos se encaminaron dentro del camarote, la morena se acerco a su cuñada y la saludo, después de un par de minutos estaban listo para salir a cubierta, pues Joshua se moría por salir y Manuelle por otro lado quería por fin ver con sus propios ojos la estatua de la libertad.

Flammy guiaba la silla de Manuelle mientras que Marión llevaba a Joshua tomado de la mano, apenas salieron a cubierta el monumento se podía apreciar, la verdad era que ya estaban a punto de tocar tierras americanas, la mirada del teniente se poso en la estatua recorriéndola con la mirada, al tiempo que llegaban cerca de la baranda.

- Hola bonita. – Susurro Manuelle elevando la cabeza para admirarla por completo, mientras Joshua estaba anonadado con el tamaño del monumento. – Ves Joshua es hermosa, esta es la estatua de la libertad. – Le dijo apenas desviando la vista a su sobrino.

- ¿Esta es la que le regalamos tío? – Pregunto emocionado.

-Si esta misma… los franceses se la regalamos a los americanos para conmemorar el centenario de la declaración de la independencia de los estados unidos, hace ya algunos años.

- Es un gran regalo, somos buenos los franceses tío… pero el señor Gustave es muy inteligente… seguro sabe tocar el violín. – Acoto el niño distraído en el monumento que les daba la bienvenida. – Porque si también creo la Torre, hace cosas bonitas… me gustaría conocerlo. – Sin dejar de mirar la estatua y aunque le dolía el cuello no podía desviar su atención, ante las palabras del niño Manuelle mostraba su particular media sonrisa.

- No solo la Torre, recuerdas que te dije que también fue ingeniero de La Ruche, tal vez algún día podremos conocerlo, si tu abuelo Pétain gana las elecciones como jefe de estado, él puede invitarlo a su casa y podrás preguntarle si sabe tocar el violín. – Le dijo mirando como los ojos del niño brillaban.

- Entonces si lo conoceré tío porque estoy seguro que mi abuelo Pétain ganara, a él lo quieren mucho. – Dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa emocionándose ante la posibilidad de conocer a Gustave Eiffel.

Por su parte a Flammy se le hizo un hueco en el estomago y sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido, su boca se seco inminentemente y sus manos temblaban aun cuando estaba aferradas en la silla de su prometido quien estaba encantado admirando el monumento, ese que ella llevaba mas de ocho años sin ver, ese que le traía tantos recuerdos, trago en seco para pasar el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta pero este no cedía, solo quería salir corriendo e internarse en su camarote, toda esta tormenta se desataba en su interior mas su semblante se notaba apacible, sabia exactamente como ocultar los nervios.

Marión sentía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, sentía que los nervios la elevaban y jugaban con ella dándole vueltas en el aire, esa ansiedad por ver a Fabrizio despierto, pues era lo que la estatua le gritaba, además del miedo de saber la reacción de sus suegros, seguro la culparían a ella de que Fabrizio no los haya buscado antes, tal vez pensarían que ella lo amarro, eran tantas las cosas que revoloteaban en su cabeza, a pesar de que intentaba parecer tranquila no podía sentía el corazón brincarle en la garganta y las ganas de vomitar la atacaron, por lo que tuvo que salir prácticamente corriendo.

- Voy al baño. – Apenas logro decir, al tiempo que soltaba a Joshua, Flammy aprovecho y cargo al niño, pues desde ahí se le hacia mas incomodo apreciar la estatua.

Marión corría por el pasillo que la llevaba a los camarotes y estos estaban prácticamente solos pues casi todos se encontraban en cubierta festejando el arribo, pudo ver a unos metros acercarse al duque de Kensington y quiso evadirlo pero las ganas de vomitar no se lo permitieron por lo que sin perder mas tiempo su mirada capto rápidamente un gran matero y doblo su cuerpo para poder devolver la cena de la noche anterior por medio de arqueadas a pesar de que estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta del camarote de Fabrizio y este conectaba con el de ella.

Brandon se percato de la presencia de la chica y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al tiempo que una sonrisa se instalaba en su boca, nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de verla nuevamente y menos a solas, sus pies le pedían que corriera hasta ella, pero no podía hacerlo por lo que prefirió seguir caminando, algo que no hizo por mucho tiempo, pues tuvo que correr cuando la vio doblarse en uno de los materos, llego hasta ella para auxiliarla, sin pedir permiso llevo una de sus manos y acaricio la espalda de Marión para confortarla mientras ella seguida vomitando.

La rubia no tenia nada más que devolver por lo que se puso de pie, siendo presa de la vergüenza, su rostro estaba completamente rojo a causa del esfuerzo y lo que menos quería era que el señor Brandon mirara al matero, pero él la miraba sonriente y le entrego un pañuelo.

- ¿Se siente mejor? – Le pregunto al tiempo que ella tomaba el pañuelo y lo llevaba a sus labios.

- Si… muchas gracias… disculpe señor, que vergüenza. – Acoto la joven con la mirada al piso, para después levantarla. – Enseguida buscare otro pañuelo. – Le dijo encaminándose. – Y le repondré el de usted.

En ese momento Terry salía de su camarote junto a Candy quien paso a buscarlo para disfrutar de la llegada a América y pudo ver a varios metros a la chica junto al duque, Candy siguió la mirada de Terry y también se percato de la situación, ambos se quedaron parados, en silencio, Terruce percibió que Marión quería retirarse pero el hombre no la dejaba bloqueándole el camino galantemente.

- No… no hace falta. – Acoto con media sonrisa admirando el rostro de la chica, un silencio incomodo se instalo en el lugar ya que él le tapaba el paso a Marión, seguidamente levanto su mano y la llevo al rostro de la chica quien lo miraba desconcertada, el hombre retiro tiernamente con su pulgar una lagrima que estaba al filo de uno de los ojos de la rubia la cual se escapo ante las arqueadas.

Terry en ese momento sintió como si alguien le estrujara el estomago, ante la molestia que le calo el ser al ver a ese hombre aprovecharse de Marión, no eran celos, simplemente rabia al ver como él trataba de cortejarla aun sabiendo que la chica estaba casada y de su advertencia de que se alejara de ella.

- Gra…gracias señor… disculpe, debo retirarme. – Acoto nerviosamente, tratando de hacerse paso nuevamente.

- Esta segura de que se siente bien señora, es que la noto algo pálida. – Susurro, Marión asintió en silencio y una vez mas las ganas de vomitar la atormentaban y negó en silencio doblándose una vez más hacia el matero.

Candy y Terry vieron en ese momento a la chica en apuros y como el hombre llevaba una mano a la espalda y con la otra rodeaba la cintura de la joven, Candy se encamino rápidamente siendo seguida por Terry para auxiliar a la francesa, Brandon se percato de los jóvenes acercarse y pudo percibir en la mirada del conde de Wallingford rabia, pero no por eso dejo de prestarle su ayuda a la hermosa chica entre sus brazos.

- Marión… Marión. – Hablo Candy llegando hasta ella y tomando el lugar del duque Kensington y Chelsea, quien retrocedió un paso y le mantuvo la mirada a Terruce, que con esta lo estaba acusando.

- Conde de Wallingford, la dama no se siente bien. – Fue su respuesta serena desviando la mirada a Marión quien con la ayuda de Candy una vez más salía del engorroso proceso y le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa, mientras respiraba profundamente, el duque solo asintió en silencio, en ese momento la americana le ayudo encomiándola, abrió la puerta del camarote donde Fabrizio permanecía, dejando la puerta un poco abierta e inminentemente la mirada del rubio calo en la habitación observando al hombre en cama, percatándose de que se encontraba enfermo, mas no pudo apreciar el rostro ya que su visión fue cortada por la hoja de madera de la puerta cuando Terruce la cerro sin desviar la mirada del hombre, quien lentamente giro la cabeza en un movimiento sutilmente elegante hacia Terry.

- Se que la esposa de mi primo se siente mal duque, pero sus malestares son normales. – Dijo con voz serena mas denotaba la rabia que lo consumía ante la insistencia del hombre al querer acercarse a Marión, Brandon que apenas se reponía al asombro de ver al hombre enfermo y que supuso era el esposo de la francesa, se arraigo con mas fuerza ante las palabras del conde. – Son malestares de embarazo, Marión esta embarazada. – Le recalco y su ceja izquierda se elevo al ver como el rostro del hombre perdía colores, tal vez los de la esperanza.

- Solo pretendía ofrecerle mi ayuda a la dama Conde, mis felicitaciones por el nuevo miembro de la familia, seguro la duquesa estará feliz al saber que su sobrino tendrá otro hijo. – Acoto el hombre encontrando las palabras y que estas salieran serenas, Terry supo inmediatamente que el duque de Kensington y Chelsea había deliberado que Fabrizio seria sobrino de su madre y no de Richard Grandchester y era de esperarse pues nadie de la realeza tiene conocimiento del parentesco entre su padre y Luciano.

- Efectivamente duque, muchas gracias… ahora con su permiso debo verificar como sigue la esposa de mi primo… - Acoto Terry, esperando que el hombre se encaminara, pues no permitiría que descubriera el parecido entre ambos, al ver que el hombre no se movía. – Espero que sea agradable su estadía en América, por cierto ya llegamos. – Continúo y el hombre supuso lo que el castaño quería.

- Gracias igualmente conde. – Despidiéndose cortésmente apenas elevando un poco su sombreo corte ingles, Terry asintió en silencio y Brandon se encamino cuando este llevaba varios pasos, el castaño abrió la puerta y su mirada inmediatamente se clavo en Fabrizio, apenas diviso a la enfermera que lo acompañaba, para seguidamente regresar su mirada al italiano – Ya llegamos primo... no tienes idea de la felicidad que traerás a tu familia… a nuestra familia. – Susurro apenas para no incomodarlo, seguidamente se encamino a la puerta que comunicaba los dos camarotes encontrándose esta a medio abrir, mas sin embargo toco suavemente, escucho la voz de Candy quien lo invito a pasar, encontrándosela a ella sentada en la cama, al lado de Marión. – ¿Como te sientes? – Pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba.

- Mejor gracias… solo estoy algo nerviosa. – Susurro y su voz se encontraba un poco ronca por el esfuerzo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se encamino al camarote de Fabrizio, siendo seguida por Terry y Candy. – Espero y todo esto termine pronto. – Susurro admirando a su esposo y en ese momento el equipo medico entro a la habitación para terminar los últimos arreglos con el joven antes de desembarcar.

Minutos después salían del camarote dejando a Fabrizio con el equipo medico para que estos hiciesen su trabajo, mientras ellos se reunían con los demás que ya se encontraban en cubierta; la madre de Terry, sus hermanos, las niñeras y la señorita Hamilton junto a Joshua se encontraban admirando la estatua de la libertad que ya se mostraba imponente desde este lugar para darles la bienvenida. El chico saludo a los presentes y un minuto después se reunión con su padre y Manuelle Laroche quienes observaban al puerto.

- Buenos días padre… teniente – Saludo el castaño.

- Buenos días hijo… ya estamos a punto de atracar – Indico con media sonrisa que intentaba disimular los nervios que lo invadían sintiéndose estúpido pues no había razón para ello, los padres de Fabrizio ni siquiera estaban allí.

- Buenos días Terruce… creo que no se le quitara la costumbre de llamarme teniente, usted no perteneció a mi pelotón… llámeme solo Manuelle por favor – Pidió el francés, que gracias al tiempo compartido con el chico y ver que su interés por cuidar de Fabrizio y su familia era verdadero había llegado a ganarse su confianza.

- Espero recordarlo Manuelle… puede que yo no haya llegado a ser parte de su pelotón, pero su actitud hace difícil no asociarlo con una autoridad – Indico Terry en tono divertido para aligerar la tensión que sentía desde el episodio con el duque de Chelsea. Su mirada se enfoco en el puerto divisando la gran cantidad de periodistas que se habían apostado en este, no pudo evitar tensarse aun mas y su respiración se hizo pesada, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y también lograron apreciar los autos de su padre que los esperaban tan cerca como pudieron de la zona de desembarque; la distancia no era suficiente para mantener a los periodistas alejados de ellos, frunció el ceño ante la molestia que esto le causaba.

- ¿Sucede algo hijo? – Inquirió el duque notando el cambio en él.

- Parece que alguien les informo de nuestra llegada… son el triple de los que habitualmente se encuentran – Contesto haciéndole un gesto a su padre con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, los autos tienen orden de salir en cuanto estés dentro de ellos, no tendrán oportunidad de incomodarte… - Decía cuando el chico lo interrumpió.

- No es por mi por quien me preocupo padre… yo sé como manejarlos, pero debemos hacer algo para impedirles el acceso a Fabrizio, sabe que no pueden verlo – Indico mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué tantos periodistas y por qué piensan que nosotros seremos el blanco de su interés? – Pregunto Manuelle con esa suspicacia que lo caracterizaba al ver la actitud de los hombres.

- Me gustaría que no fuese así… pero todos ellos están aquí por mí, es difícil resucitar sin que se arme un poco de alboroto siendo un personaje publico Manuelle… estaba en la cumbre de mi carrera cuando esos hombres intentaron secuestrarme provocando el accidente del cual me salvo Luciano… - Explicaba el chico cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué profesión tenia? – Inquirió de nuevo observándolo.

- Actor… era el mejor actor del país… bueno al menos esos decían los diarios y los críticos, yo no lo percibía así, podía dar mucho mas, pero ya no tenia inspiración… no la verdadera, la que me llenaba completamente, esa la había perdido casi un año atrás – Contesto posando su mirada en el mar que se agitaba con fuerza empujado por la gran masa de metal que buscaba abrirse paso en el, después la desvió y busco a Candy quien sonreía con Evans en los brazos mirando a Madeleine en los de su madre – Pero ahora tengo mucho mas de lo que un día perdí Manuelle, mi musa ha regresado para quedarse a mi lado para siempre y me da igual ser el mejor o el peor actor del mundo… si solo soy lo que ella necesita, para mi esta bien – Agrego mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

Manuelle no pudo evitar esbozar una también pues conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento que embargada al joven, siguiendo la mirada de este también pudo encontrarse con la imagen de Flammy con Joshua en brazos y su pecho se lleno de felicidad y esperanzas, deseando que algún día no muy lejano ella tuviese en su regazo al fruto de este amor que los unía. La sirena comenzó a sonar con insistencia mientras el barco era llevado por los remolques para entrar a puerto y las luces de las cámaras comenzaron a disparar para captar la imagen del Mauritania.

Terry había decidido bajar junto a Candy y su familia en cuanto el barco entrase a puerto y no esperar para hacerlos todos juntos como habían planeado, pues Fabrizio debía esperar al menos una hora a que el flujo de personas redujese para poder ser sacado de su habitación y evitar que el tumulto lo perturbase; acordó con su padre y Manuelle Laroche que ellos bajarían primero para tratar de distraer a los periodistas y aligerar la tensión que se podía apreciar en Marion cuando sus ojos captaron la cantidad de personas que se apostaban cerca de la zona de desembarque; tres guardaespaldas los guiaban hasta los autos siendo recibidos por otros cinco quienes ayudaron a su madre y hermanos, mientras él y Candy iban tomados del brazo tratando de mantenerse los mas calmados posibles, la chica llevaba un sombrero blanco con malla que le cubría la mitad del rostro, el cabello recogido en un moño en la nuca, abrigo grueso de lana del mismo color del sombrero, guantes que le hacían juego y vestido de seda azul cobalto que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, el castaño llevaba un traje de sastre negro y camisa blanca, el cabello recogido en una coleta y su rostro recién afeitado. Cuando pusieron un pie en la plataforma fueron victimas de una lluvia de flashes que prácticamente los dejaron ciegos, él soltó el agarre con Candy para pasar su brazo por la cintura de la chica y guiarla haciéndola sentir mas segura.

-¡Señor Grandchester! ¡Terruce Grandchester! ¡Grandchester denos unas palabras por favor! ¡Terry tiene algo que decirnos de su regreso! – Exclamaba los hombres lanzándose unos sobre otros para poder obtener alguna información.

El castaño deseaba seguir sin prestarles atención pero sabia que eso no los detendría y necesitaba que lo dejaran en paz a él y su familia, pero sobre todo que no se percatasen de la presencia de Fabrizio, no temía tanto porque descubriesen el parecido pues tarde o temprano saldría a la luz, sino porque el acecho de estas personas pudiesen poner el riesgo la situación de su primo a la estabilidad emocional de la familia de este, Marion no podía estar expuesta a esa situación, se detuvo mirando a Candy para pedirle que continuase mientras él se encargaba de los periodistas, pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo tomo de la mano.

- Yo iré contigo – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió en silencio dándole un beso en la mano mientras sus ojos sonreían llenos de emoción, dándole las gracias.

- Señores un poco de calma por favor… no tienen que gritar no he vuelto sordo… - Intento decir levantando una mano cuando los hombres comenzaron de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo Terruce? ¿Cuál es su relación con los Di Carlo? ¿Es cierto que estuvo en la guerra? ¿Quién fue la persona que encontraron en su automóvil? ¿Es cierta la noticia de su boda con la señorita Andley o es solo un rumor? ¿Es verdad que ahora porta el titulo de Conde de Wallingford y que fue el mismo Rey Jorge V quien se lo dio? – El torrente de preguntas se atropellaban entre si y algunas fueron ahogadas entre tanta algarabía.

- ¿Recibieron la invitación para mi matrimonio con la señorita Andley? – Inquirió mirando al joven que había formulado la pregunta.

- Si señor… por supuesto, según nos informaron será el mismo día de la boda de William Andley con la señorita Fransheska Di Carlo – Contesto un tanto desconcertado.

- Bien… entonces allí tiene la respuesta, no es un rumor señor, tendré el honor y la dicha de desposar a esta maravillosa mujer dentro de poco… pero antes me tomare el tiempo para aclarar todas sus dudas en una rueda de prensa... – Decía cuando lo interrumpieron de nuevo.

- ¿Es cierto que sus padres, los duques de Grandchester se instalaron en América cuando supieron que usted había regresado? ¿Por qué no hizo público su regreso antes? ¿De donde conoce a la familia Andley? – De nuevo una lluvia de preguntas.

- Ya les estarán informando de la fecha, la hora y el lugar de la rueda de prensa, allí les responderé todas las preguntas que considere pertinentes señores, ahora con su permiso debemos retirarnos… estamos agotados y deseamos descansar, gracias a todos por venir… ya pueden regresar a sus trabajos, es todo por hoy – Indico el castaño dándoles la espalda e ignorando los intentos de los hombres por seguir con el interrogatorio.

Subieron al auto que los esperaba con el motor en marcha, donde ya se encontraba su madre en compañía del chofer y dos guardaespaldas, saliendo con rapidez del lugar para evitar que los periodistas siguieran atormentándolos; sin embargo varios de estos abordaron sus vehículos y los siguieron a una distancia prudente, pero en cuando el auto dejo atrás las atestadas calle de Nueva York gano velocidad dejando a los fotógrafos atrás. Otro grupo de periodistas se quedaron en el lugar sintiéndose completamente insatisfechos pues habían pasado horas esperando la llegada del autor y todo había sido en vano.

- Ese Grandchester sigue siendo el mismo arrogante, tres horas esperando aquí, soportando el inclemente frio y todo para que solo nos dirigiese unas pocas palabras – Expuso uno de los hombres encendiendo un cigarrillo molesto.

- Bueno al menos nos dijo que si verdad lo de su boca con Candice Andley… ¿Viste que hermosa lucía la chica? Grandchester es un tipo con mucha suerte – Indico otro guardando la cámara para encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento.

- Mucha mujer para un tipo así, la verdad no entiendo lo que pudo ver ella en él, es un pedante, engreído y grosero que se cree una deidad… ahora será mucho peor con eso que es conde, yo conocí a Candice Andley en una fiesta de beneficencia que daba la fundación de su familia y es una chica realmente agradable, sencilla, jovial… además de una belleza impresionante, tiene los ojos mas bellos que haya visto en mi vida y te aseguro que Terruce Grandchester no es merecedor de tal mujer, lo mas probable es que todo sea un matrimonio por conveniencia o que ella este deslumbrada por la historia del hombre, ojala no se arrepienta de casarse con él pues algo me dice que a la larga se dará cuenta del error que comente… son dos polos opuestos completamente incompatibles – Expreso el primero que hablo lanzando la colilla a un lado con rabia.

- Timothy hablas como un hombre celoso – Acoto divertido su amigo.

- Seguramente quedo enamorado de Candice Andley cuando la vio en aquella fiesta y ahora todas sus esperanzas le son arrebatadas por Grandchester – Dijo otro en tono de burla.

- No seas estúpido, para cosechar esperanzas con una mujer como esa tendría que ser millonario, con linaje y ahora hasta con un titulo nobiliario, ella es sencilla y amable, pero jamás se fijaría en un periodista asalariado como yo… además su familia jamás lo permitiría – Menciono el hombre sin poder disimular su molestia.

- Bueno eso no seria del todo cierto, recuerda que ella trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital de Chicago, aunque muchas veces su tía Elroy trato de suavizar el asunto disfrazándolo de acto altruista por parte de la chica, sabes cuan peculiares con los Andley y la verdad no creo que la chica se este cansado por interés… lo hubiese hecho mucho antes, yo mas bien creo que esta enamorada de Grandchester o en su defecto deslumbrada por él. – Indico su compañero para consolarlo.

- Yo diría que ambos están enamorados y podría hasta asegurar que este amor no es reciente, por el contrario es de hace muchos años – Dijo otro de los hombres sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, todos se quedaron mirándolo expectantes por lo cual tuvo que continuar - ¿Recuerdan cuando sucedió lo del accidente y lo del sepelio de Grandchester que fuimos movilizados por días para encontrar cualquier noticia? – Inquirió mirándolos, estos asintieron en silencio y el prosiguió - Bueno, en ese entonces Terruce Grandchester era el novio de Susana Marlowe o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría suponíamos, pero ellos jamás llegaron a hacer oficial su compromiso, solo se llego a esa conclusión porque el chico era quien llevaba a la joven a sus terapias después del accidente y se les veía juntos siempre, además era evidente que ella estaba enamorada de él… pero recuerdo que cuando lo de la supuesta muerte del actor sucedió, Candice Andley vino en compañía de su hermano a la ciudad y se le vio muy cerca de los padres del actor, hasta se quedo después del sepelio en el cementerio… yo… - Se detuvo pues no creía prudente decir que él aun conservaba las fotografías de la chica que tomase ese día, se enfoco de nuevo en la conversación – Es evidente que ellos se conocían desde antes pues la rubia estaba demasiado perturbada por lo sucedido al actor y bueno… tal vez en ese entonces no podían estar juntos por como dicen ella era parte de una de las familias mas poderosas del país y él solo un actor que se abría camino poco a poco, esas personas de la alta sociedad no ven con buenos ojos esas uniones así que lo mas probable es que les hayan impedido estar juntos… además eran muy jóvenes… la verdad no es nada concreto solo una teoría – Termino por decir para cerrar el tema.

Los demás hombres se quedaron mirándolo en silencio, segundos después asintieron en silencio dándole la razón a su colega, pero sus mentes de inmediato comenzaron a trabajar en torno de una posible historia de amor trágico, casi imposible y con final feliz entre la pareja.

Richard Grandchester y Octavio admiraron a su familia descender por la rampa y como los periodistas inmediatamente los abordaron, sin embargo gracias a los guardaespaldas le despejaron un poco el camino, a su esposa, Dominique y a los gemelos, siendo Terruce junto a Candy asediados, observo como una masa de periodistas se agruparon antes de que subiesen al auto, Terry dijo una palabras y termino por subir, algunos al parecer no quedaron satisfechos con las palabras de su hijo, se embarcaron en automóviles y los siguieron, despejando un poco el puerto, sin embargo otros permanecieron en el lugar, termino por darse media vuelta y encaminarse al camarote de Fabrizio junto a su esposa, cuñado e hijo, quienes no quisieron desampararlo, esperando que una hora después ya estos no se encontraran en el lugar.

Al llegar al camarote el joven estaba preparado, la camilla había sido acondicionada especialmente creándole unas cortinas para mantenerlo aislado de posibles contaminaciones y de las miradas curiosas, dos de los doctores se acercaron al duque y Marión dejándole saber como funcionaria el traslado hasta la ambulancia que los esperaba en el puerto, mientras que el tercero revisaba y anotaba los signos vitales del joven, las enfermeras, llevaban consigo sus maletines médicos, sin darse cuenta y en medio de una sutil tensión creada por el nerviosismo paso la hora, salieron del camarote.

Algunos periodistas que habían permanecido en el lugar al notar que el duque de Grandchester continuaba abordo en el barco, lo descubrieron pues además de no ver al hombre bajar, también dos autos de su propiedad se encontraban estacionados allí, además de la presencia de tres guardaespaldas y lo mas inusual era la ambulancia junto a estos que había llegado desde muy temprano, nadie había subido ni bajado de la misma, haciendo que la curiosidad de los hombres aumentase a cada minuto, cuando al fin sus ojos captaron la imagen del hombre quien venia en compañía de varias personas.

- ¡Timothy mira! Allí traen a alguien enfermo… para eso era la ambulancia – Exclamo el fotógrafo para alertar a su compañero.

Los demás hombres junto a ellos se colocaron de pie clavando la mirada en las personas que descendían, una mujer joven con un niño en brazos, tres mujeres con uniformes de enfermeras, uno que llevaba bata de medico y dos guardaespaldas mas, tras ellos el duque de Grandchester acompañado de un anciano que debía ser su administrador pues no era la primera vez que lo veían con él, acortaron la distancia con paso prudente, pero al estar mas cerca lo apresuraron intentado capturar una imagen de la persona en la camilla.

El duque y Octavio iban un paso detrás de la camilla mientras que Marión iba a un lado tomando al niño de la mano y Manuelle junto a Flammy del otro lado, dos de las enfermeras delante, dos doctores guiaban la camilla y uno iba en medio de los hombres que iban detrás, al llegar a la rampa la precaución aumento, mas sin embargo lograron bajarlo con éxito, tocando puerto.

- ¿Mami donde están mis abuelos? – Pregunto Joshua elevando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Marión quien bajo la cabeza.

- Mi vida ellos nos esperan en la casa. – Susurro y elevo la vista en ese instante sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su garganta se cerro al ver como varios hombres con cámaras corrían hacia ellos, cargo a Joshua y aligero el paso, al ver como los doctores hicieron lo mismo logrando que la camilla se desplazara mas rápido, hicieron varios intentos por acercarse y ella sentía el calor cuando los incandescentes Flashes se disparaban cerca de ellos, por lo que la rubia bajaba la mirada y llevaba una mano al rostro de Joshua para que no maltrataran la vista del niño.

Manuelle no pudo evitar molestarse, a pesar de los intentos del duque por resguardar a Fabrizio estos fotografiaban la camilla y a Richard Grandchester, esperaba que no lograran captar la imagen del joven pues era consiente de que las cortinas no tapaban lo suficiente, uno aprovecho y se paro delante de él bloqueándole el camino para estar mas cerca, por lo que utilizo uno de sus brazos para quitarlo del camino y este ante la agresión lo fotografió.

- Vuelves a tomar otra foto y tendrás que comprar una nueva. – Le advirtió el francés, en ese momento llegaron más guardaespaldas del duque y lograron mantener a la raya los periodistas.

Fabrizio podía sentir a su alrededor cierta tensión, que lograba incomodarlo, haciendo que su respiración se agitara un poco, siendo esta mas audible y que sus ojos se movieran rápidamente a pesar de mantener los parpados cerrados, tenia necesidad de correr, de levantarse, pero no podía, se le hacia imposible, muchas voces lejanas inundaban el ambiente, voces que no podía distinguir, ruidos extraños que calaban en sus oídos, lo estaban sacando del estado de sopor en el que se había mantenido todo este tiempo, haciéndolo presa del desespero, sentía ahogarse, algo en su garganta le trancaba el paso del oxigeno.

Por fin lograron subirlo a la ambulancia y a pesar de que Marión quiso acompañarlo, no lo permitieron, solo dos doctores y una enfermera, la otra enfermera y doctor fueron en la parte de adelante, la chica subió a un auto junto al duque y Joshua, mientras que Octavio Manuelle y Flammy ocuparon otro.

Apenas subieron a la ambulancia los doctores corrieron las cortinas y se percataron del estado alterado del paciente por lo que rápidamente aspiraron y en el suero diluyeron dosis de calmante, para tranquilizarlo un poco, el cambio de ambiente y la exposición al ruido del puerto lo habían perturbado, revisaron todos los signos vitales, mientras el joven regresaba a su estado de calma a causa de los medicamentos.

Los autos salieron del lugar de inmediato dándole prioridad a la ambulancia que encendió la sirena para evitar el pesado trafico, los demás autos salieron a toda velocidad tras esta y un auto de la policía les cubrió la salida a los autos de varios periodistas que intentaron seguirlos, al parecer alguien les había dado aviso.

- Al parecer… los Grandchester… tienen mas sorpresas… guardadas – Expuso uno de los hombres de manera entrecortada por la respiración agitada.

- ¿Quién seria la persona en la camilla y esas otras? – Inquirió uno siguiendo a los autos con la mirada mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

- Bueno nos tocara esperar… hasta la famosa rueda de prensa, espero que al menos hayamos obtenido una buena imagen… vamos a la oficina de inmediato – Ordeno Timothy tomando sus cosas y encaminándose hasta el auto.

El recorrido de una hora hasta la mansión de los Grandchester se hizo lo mas rápido posible, mientras el duque esperaba no hubiesen mas periodistas en las adyacencias de esta, esperaba que los guardaespaldas que iban delante despejaran el acceso a su casa, Joshua admiro la mansión.

- ¿Es su casa tío abuelo? – Le pregunto captando la atención de Richard.

- Si Joshua, ya llegamos. – Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa y miro a Marión quien se notaba realmente nerviosa.

- Se parece a la de mi abuelo Pétain… tiene un jardín muy grande donde jugaba a la pelota con Carter… ¿Mis abuelos nos están esperando? – Una nueva pregunta del niño hizo que el duque lo mirara.

- Tus abuelos llegaran dentro de tres días, ellos están en Chicago. – Al ver el rostro de desilusión del niño continúo. – Esos tres días pasaran rápido Joshua.

- Yo pensé que ellos querían ver cuanto antes a papi… - Susurro bajando la mirada.

- Claro que lo quieren ver cuanto antes, pero el viaje de chicago a Nueva York es largo… no tanto como el de Europa a América, pero si lleva su tiempo. – Acoto mientras el auto se estacionaba frente a la puerta principal.

Descendieron del auto y ya las enfermeras abrían las puertas de la ambulancia para bajar a Fabrizio e instalarlo en la mansión, Richard se percato de que habían periodistas en los linderos de la mansión, por lo que le pidió a los doctores corrieran las cortinas de la camilla, Marión se encamino con Joshua junto a la camilla, la puerta principal se abrió dándoles la bienvenida y el resto de la familia esperaba en la sala.

Terry se acercó hasta el duque para preguntarle como había sido el traslado y este le respondió que tranquilo a pesar de pequeños contratiempos en el puerto con algunos periodistas que aun aguardaban en el lugar y querían a toda costa conseguir imágenes de la persona en la camilla, solo esperaba que no hayan tenido éxito, pues no es preciso por ahora, ya que las imágenes podrían encabezar los principales diarios del país y no quería que Luciano se enterara de esa manera de que su hijo esta vivo y que fue él quien lo trajo a América. Después de una hora, todos estaban instalados en su mayoría descansando del viaje, pero sobre todo de la llegada la cual no fue fácil, debido a la insistencia de los medios.

Elisa entro a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, pues detrás de ella venia Frank, pasó de largo hasta la peinadora para ponerse un poco más cómoda, no sin antes dejar su cartera en uno de los sillones que servían de centro en la inmensa habitación del matrimonio Wells, se acerco hasta el tocador, se miro unos segundos al espejo, para seguidamente quitarse los pendientes, seguidamente de un anillo.

- ¿Te ha gustado el almuerzo? – Le pregunto Frank acercándose a ella y depositándole un beso en uno de los hombros.

- Si… me ha encantado. – Respondió con media sonrisa mientras lo observaba a través del espejo. – Pero Frederick como siempre termino jugando con la comida. – Ampliando aun más el gesto. – Gracias Frank… gracias por dedicarle un poco mas de tiempo a nuestro hijo, sé que tal vez te estoy exigiendo demasiado, sé que no merezco todo lo que me das y te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento el día del cumpleaños de Fred, es solo que muchas veces él pregunta por ti, yo le prometí que estarías con él y tú me lo prometiste… sé que estoy acostumbrada a que se haga siempre mi voluntad… - Frank en ese momento llevo las manos a la cintura de la chica y la volvió hacia él, ella coloco las manos en el pecho del hombre sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, pero era a causa del miedo, miedo de que pudiese ver su alma, muchas veces ha querido hablar con él y contarle todo lo que le esta pasando, se dice que tal vez entienda, pero es mas grande el temor. – Pero es que me da impotencia… Frank no se si ser sincera contigo… quiero serlo… quiero sacarme todo lo que llevo dentro… son cosas muy complicadas… demasiadas… - Elisa tragaba en seco mientras hablaba y su corazón parecía un tambor en plena ceremonia de caníbales, golpeaba demasiado fuerte y rápido impidiéndole hasta cierto punto respirar, sentía que era el momento de contarle a Frank todo lo que pasaba con Jules, de ser por una vez en su vida completamente sincera. – Yo se… se que Frank antes que nada, quiero que sepas que… que. – Quería mirarlo a los ojos pero se le era imposible, toda ella temblaba, podía sentir el sudor frio cubrirle la espalda y hasta cierto punto mareada, estaba segura que se desmayaría, cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco, cuando sintió los labios de Frank tocar los de ella, suave e intermitentemente y las manos de él subieron por sus brazos, anclándose en su cuello y mandíbula, mientras Elisa respondía con el corazón brincándole en la garganta, definitivamente él no le estaba ayudando. – Frank… - Un beso la interrumpió. – Yo quiero hablar… - Otro beso húmedo caía en sus labios. – Necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo alejándose un poco.

- Yo te amo Elisa… y quiero hacerte el amor… hablemos mientras nos entregamos… te necesito mi amor. – Susurro buscando los labios de su esposa.

- Pero lo que tengo que decirte no puede ser mientras me haces el amor Frank. – Susurro.

- Entonces me lo dices después… amor tengo una reunión a las cuatro y media, son las dos. – Dijo verificando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.- Me da tiempo de hacerte el amor. – Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca cuando la llevo hasta el cuello de la joven en besos desesperados.

- Creo que deberíamos cerrar la puerta. – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y con voz ahogada, mientras se llenaba de valor, quería pedirle una separación, un divorcio o al menos decirle que no lo amaba, pero como lo hacia si él la necesitaba en ese momento, si no escucharía así ella se lo gritase, así le gritase en la cara que ama a Jules Leblanc, no se detendría.

- Tienes razón amor. – Susurro alejándose un poco con largas zancadas se dirigió a la puerta para después cerrarla, mientras Elisa lo miraba con los ojos brillantes por retener las lágrimas y con manos temblorosas se desabotonaba el vestido, el cual dejo caer a sus pies y la mirada de Frank la recorría ataviada con el sujetador y el enagua. Mientras él se acercaba a ella y se deshacía del saco el cual coloco con cuidado sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones, seguidamente desabotonaba los puños de la camisa. – Puedes acostarte. – Le pidió aflojándose la corbata, ella asintió en silencio y se encaminado al borde de la cama tomo asiento no sin antes quitarse todas las prendas, sintiendo vergüenza de su desnudez con Frank así se sentía, se acomodo en la cama, mientras observaba a Frank caminar hasta el ventanal y cerrar las cortinas dejando la habitación en penumbras, después de un minuto esta apenas se ilumino por una de las lámparas de una de las mesas en las esquinas, Elisa cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, sintiendo una vez mas las lagrimas llenar su garganta al estar a punto de una vez mas traicionar sus sentimientos.

Al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Frank el suyo se estremeció, sentía ahogarse con él encima, aun cuando Jules era mucho mas pesado y mas alto, con él el aire llegaba a todos los rincones, elevándola al infinito, mientras que con su esposo todo era distinto, se quedaba encadenaba al infierno, hay vivía la tortura esa que aunque duraba poco, para ella era una eternidad, Frank no era de los hombres que buscaban la satisfacción de la mujer, para él solo contaba el colmarse, el desbocarse y desahogarse, con él eran pocas las caricias, los besos esos que él necesitaba para llegar al punto mas alto, según su necesidad, mientras que con Jules… Jules le cuesta no compararlo, él puede estar muy necesitado, puede estarse explotando, pero primero se asegura de que ella como mínimo vuele por los aires dos veces, mientras que Frank con dos minutos son suficientes para él, muchas veces la lastima y seguramente no se da cuenta tal vez si, pero ella no le pide que la ayude un poco mas porque no aguantaría por un minuto mas las caricias de Frank, con las que él le ofrece para elevarse y estar preparado para invadirla son mas que suficientes.

Frank termina y le da un beso en los labios para después dejarse caer aun lado, con la respiración agitada mientras que la de ella apenas si se siente, jala la sabana y se cubre al tiempo que él hace lo mismo, pareciera que la desnudez para él fuese pecado, solo le gusta apreciarla cuando quiere estar con ella, tal vez para excitarse, después la desecha, puede leer la mente de su esposo y sabe que en este momento se muere por fumar, pero no lo hará porque sabe que a ella no le gusta.

Mientras que Jules después de hacerle el amor es cuando mas la admira, cuando la besa, acaricia cada poro cansado, él no quiere hacerle el amor a escondidas, él deja ventanas abiertas, luces encendidas, le ha dicho incontablemente que la ama como Dios la trajo al mundo, la ama con tantas ganas que muchas veces parece insaciable, esas que los hacen gritar a ambos, poniéndose el alma en las manos para después echarla a volar, con Frank no se eleva en lo mas mínimo, a él apenas si lo ha visto desnudo, a Jules le conoce el mínimo lunar, la mínima línea de expresión que hace su rostro cuando se eleva, a Frank solo lo escucha gemir ahogadamente en su oído, solo ha visto a los ojos a Frank una sola vez mientras alcanzaba la gloria a Jules se los ve todo el tiempo… ¿Cómo no compararlos? Es la pregunta que se hace todo el tiempo.

- ¿Amor aun no me has mostrado el regalo que le compraste a tu prima de matrimonio? – Pregunto Frank acomodándose en la cama de medio lado admirando a la joven.

- Es que… Frank aun estoy indecisa. – Acoto buscando la manera entablar la conversación.

- ¿Por qué? ahora no te gusta – Pregunto acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

- No por el contrario me gusta demasiado, tanto que lo quiero para mí. – Dijo sonriendo, mientras a su cabeza llegaban algunos recuerdos.

- Déjame verlo. – Le pidió. – Y decidimos… me imagino que tiene que ser hermoso, porque la cuenta que me llego esta valorada en media fortuna. – Dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa de ella.

- Frank no exageres, si es algo costoso, pero vale la pena… creo que deberías regalármelo. – Dijo enrollándose en la sabana y poniéndose de pie para buscarlo en uno de los armarios, tuvo que hacer una compra millonaria en una joyería, entre varias cosas para dar con el total aproximado del collar como le dijo la vendedora, entre los cuales compro algunos abridores, cadenas sencillas, anillos y los envió a una fundación, para así tener la excusa del gasto y que Frank pensara que era el costo del collar, no podía evitar que las manos le temblaran mientras se encaminaba con el estuche de terciopelo negro, se metió nuevamente en la cama y abrió la caja, el hombre se quedo mudo admirando el collar. - ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante el temor.

- Esto es una verdadera obra de arte amor. – Dijo en un susurro sin desviar la mirada de la gran esmeralda y diamantes.

- ¿Verdad? Lo mismo dije yo apenas lo vi, pero ahora pienso que es mucho para Candice, creo que puedo regalarle otra cosa, además el regalo es para los esposo, tiene que ser para los dos… - Miro al hombre a los ojos y pardeado rápidamente como una niña traviesa que espera conseguir algo. - ¿Frank dejas que me lo quede? – Le pregunto cerrándolo y poniéndolo a un lado colocándose a gatas y acercándose a su esposo, sabia perfectamente como convencerlo. – Anda mi amor di que si… - Acercándose a los labios de Frank. – Di que si… - Susurro rozando con sus labios los de su esposo. – ¿No crees que se le vería hermoso a tu esposa?

- Elisa… Elisa. – Susurro roncamente deteniendo la mano de la chica que frotaba su pecho, mientras la miraba a los ojos y trataba de corresponder a los besos de ella.

- Dime amor… - Alejándose un poco.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar… recuerda que tengo una reunión pendiente. – Acoto mirándola a los ojos para luego besarla tiernamente.

- Creo que deberás llamar y decir que no podrás ir… porque pienso hacerte el amor hasta que me digas que si. – Susurro colocándose a ahorcajadas sobre él, Elisa sabia perfectamente que Frank no tenia la potencialidad para complacerla o al menos intentar hacerlo en una segunda oportunidad, requería como mínimo tres días para estar nuevamente dispuesto, eran cosas de las que ella se daba cuenta, ya que él no se lo dejaba ver.

- Esta bien es tuyo el collar. – Acoto dejando libre un suspiro, apenas dijo esto ella dejo libre un grito de felicidad, para después llevar las manos a las mejillas del hombre y proporcionarle una lluvia de besos, tan rápida que apenas a él le daba tiempo de respirar.

- Gracias… gracias… gracias amor. – Le decía entre besos. – Esta misma tarde pensare en que le podremos regalar a los novios…. es que no conozco los gustos de ninguno, ni siquiera los de mi tío, tal vez le regale un zoológico… recuerdo que le gustaban… o le gustan los animales. – Dijo riendo ante la felicidad de saber que podría lucir el collar que Jules le regalo.

- Esta bien, tu elige el regalo, pero eso si uno que no te guste a ti, porque vas a querer quedártelo nuevamente. – Le dijo colocándole las manos en los hombros y alejándola un poco. – Ahora si voy a ducharme sino llegare tarde a la reunión. – Elisa bajo y se acomodo a un lado, seguidamente Frank se puso de pie y entro al baño, la pelirroja al encontrase sola sobre el lecho tomo el estuche de terciopelo y lo abrió perdiéndose en la joya entre sus manos, al tiempo que recordaba ese día logrando que una sonrisa se instalara en sus rostro, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos cada piedra preciosa que brillaban ante su toque.

No sabe donde quedo el valor que había reunido para hablar con Frank de lo que le esta pasando, era tan fácil olvidarlo, cuando sabe que puede perder a Jules o que a su esposo le pase algo, sabia de sobremanera que no tomaría bien la noticia, pero al menos esperaba que la comprendiese y que le conceda la posibilidad de separarse en buenos términos, sabia que cuando esto se llevase a acabo se levantaría un gran escándalo y que tanto su madre como la tía abuela la repudiaran, que esa cercanía que Annie apenas le ofrece desaparecerá, todo eso es mínimo a lo que espera vivir al lado de Jules cuando se casen, espera poder algún día ser la señora Elisa Leblanc.

* * *

_**No sabes cómo necesito tu voz; **_

_**necesito tus miradas **_

_**aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban, **_

_**necesito tu paz interior; **_

_**necesito la luz de tus labios **_

_**! Ya no puedo... seguir así ! **_

_**...Ya... No puedo **_

_**mi mente no quiere pensar **_

_**no puede pensar nada más que en ti. **_

_**Necesito la flor de tus manos **_

_**aquella paciencia de todos tus actos **_

_**con aquella justicia que me inspiras **_

_**para lo que siempre fue mi espina **_

_**mi fuente de vida se ha secado **_

_**con la fuerza del olvido... **_

_**me estoy quemando; **_

_**aquello que necesito ya lo he encontrado**_

_**pero aún !Te sigo extrañando!**_

_**Lo que necesito de ti... Mario Benedetti.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	169. capitulo 51

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por seguir, esperamos le este gustando la historia, yo solo puedo decirle por favor lean este capitulo con pañuelo en mano. **

**Venecia: si que te has puesto al día rápido con la historia, nos dejaste impresionada, muchísimas gracias nena por cada una de tus palabras, en cuanto a lo del libro, es algo difícil pero no imposible verdad, todo seria cuestión de tiempo, de verdad muchas gracias por la confianza que nos ofreces. **

**Star79: Nena pues aquí el capitulo para no hacerte esperar tanto. **

**Gloria: No sabemos que decirte además de que nos encantan tus comentarios, siempre nos haces reír, nos gusta mucho tu espontaneidad, nuestro único pago es darte las gracias infinitas por cada palabra que nos regalas. **

**Se les quiere, abrazos a todas!**

_**Capitulo 51**_

_**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida,**_

_**es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas.**_

Se hallaba concentrado en el informe que tenia en las manos y debía entregar para la junta de mañana, sumido en el completo silencio de su oficina que fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta, levanto la mirada colocando las hojas sobre el escritorio y dio la orden para que George siguiese, sabia que era él.

- Albert acaba de llegar este telegrama, de dijiste que cualquier noticia que llegase de parte de Terruce Grandchester te la hiciese llegar de inmediato – Menciono entrando al lugar.

- Gracias George, seguramente es para anunciar su llegada al país, según mis cálculos ya deben estar prontos a arribar – Expuso el chico abriendo el sobre.

**Nueva York, 10 de julio de 1922. **

**Estimado Albert, **

**Acabamos de llegar a la ciudad, disculpa que no te haya avisado antes para que nos recibieras pero debía hacerse de esta forma, ya tuvimos el primer encuentro con la prensa y como era de esperarse parecen buitres acechándonos, necesito que vengas a Nueva York lo antes posible, sé que es un abuso de mi parte pedirte esto pues debes tener cosas que atender, pero es realmente importante amigo que viajes junto a los Di Carlo, a ellos también les hice llegar un telegrama, gracias por toda la ayuda brindada, tu amigo y futuro cuñado… **

**Terruce G. Grandchester Baker. **

El rubio frunció el ceño al notar la urgencia de la misiva, no esperaba algo así y aunque ya había hecho planes para ir con sus suegros y su novia hasta Nueva York y reunirse con el chico para ofrecerle todo su apoyo, notaba algo mas en sus palabras, algo velado pero que era sumamente importante; tal vez era solo su imaginación y las cosas eran mas sencillas de lo pensaba, si seguramente estaba exagerando. Se dijo a si mismo en pensamientos y dejo libre un suspiro que no paso desapercibido para su administrador.

- ¿Algo importante? – Pregunto con voz pausada mirándolo.

- Debo viajar hasta Nueva York con Fran y sus padres cuanto antes, al parecer Terry requiere nuestra presencia allí, seguramente para lo de la rueda de presa – Contesto colocándose de pie para encaminarse hasta el perchero y tomar su saco. – George necesito por favor que te encargues de este informe y presidas mañana la junta, voy a la casa de los Di Carlo, deben estar allá pues hoy es el día libre de ellos – Agrego tomando las llaves de su auto.

- Por supuesto, no te preocupes por nada… le diré a Nancy que llame a la estación para reservar los boletos en el próximo tren, o mejor espero a que hables con tus suegros para ver si ellos cuentan con la misma disponibilidad que tú – Indico mientras tomaba el informe.

- Es mejor esperar, yo te llamare en cuanto hable con ellos… reúne a los tres mejores abogados que tengamos en Nueva York, y diles que estén al tanto de cualquier noticia, tal vez este sonando paranoico pero sentí cierta tensión en las palabras de Terry y eso me angustia – Menciono para después salir de la oficina.

La luz de media mañana entro con fuerza iluminando todo el salón cuando ella corrió las cortinas, desde hacia mucho no ocupaba su tiempo libre en la pintura como acostumbraba hacer años atrás, la verdad era que desde que tuvo que ayudar a su marido a sacar el negocio adelante después de haber quedado prácticamente en la ruina, había dejado de lado muchas cosas… también porque esta actividad al igual que muchas otras las hacia en compañía de sus hijos y retomarlas solo le traería recuerdos dolorosos hasta ella. Había acondicionado un salón de la segunda planta para dedicar unas horas a esta actividad que la relajaba en demasía; dejando volar sus pensamientos y añorando, aun seguía haciéndolo… seguía extrañándolo como el primer día, procuraba mostrarse resignada ante los demás, pero eso era imposible, una madre jamás olvida… era como si le arrancaran una parte de su corazón y pedirle que hiciera como si nada, que siguiera con su vida como si esa parte de si misma nunca hubiese existido… era imposible – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Fransheska pasar casi corriendo hasta su habitación y entrar en esta, alarmada siguió a la chica.

- ¿Hija que pasa? ¿Por qué entras así? – Pregunto preocupada y al no verla entro a la habitación, no vio a su hija en esta pero pudo escuchar que se encontraba en el baño - ¿Mi vida te encuentras bien? – Inquirió de nuevo en el mismo tono escuchando como su hija parecía estar devolviendo el estomago.

- Si mami… estoy bien… - Esbozo ella con un hilo de voz y de nuevo las arqueadas se hicieron presentes impidiéndole continuar.

- Princesa… - Dijo la mujer entrando al baño encontrado a la chica vomitando el desayuno que había tomado esa mañana, se sorprendió y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda – Respira mi vida… trata de respirar despacio, ya paso… ya paso – Agrego mientras seguía sobándola con su mano lentamente, la chica se incorporo un poco estremeciéndose ante lo desagradable del malestar, bajo la llave del inodoro.

- Gracias mami… ya estoy bien, no es nada… odio vomitar – Pronuncio llegando al lavamanos para tomar un poco de agua para enjuagarse y después tomo pasta dental para retirar la sensación y el sabor desagradable de su boca.

- Yo también lo odio – Menciono la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa a través del espejo acariciándole los hombros – Le diré a Francis que te prepare algo para aliviar el malestar… - Después de eso salió del baño dejando a la chica en este.

Estaba por salir de su habitación cuando su mirada vio sobre la cama de Fransheska un calendario, seguramente estaba cuadrando su agenda para cuidar cada detalle antes del matrimonio; una idea paso por su cabeza haciéndola tensarse de inmediato y tomo el almanaque, este tenia algunas fechas marcadas que ella reconoció de inmediato, pero había otra que solo tenia un pequeño punto, aprovechando que Fran también se estaba lavando el rostro paso varios meses y los puntos se repetían en estos cerca de la misma fecha, dejo todo tal como lo había encontrado mientras sus manos temblaban y su respiración se torno irregular, movió la cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos que trataban de apoderarse de esta y se reprocho por invadir la intimidad de su hija, termino por salir del lugar cerrando la puerta tras ella, respirando profundo e intentando calmarse. Regreso minutos después con una taza de manzanilla en las manos.

- Gracias mami – Dijo la chica recibiéndola con una gran sonrisa y le dio un sorbo.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Me asustaste Fran… ¿Por qué estabas así? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos tratando de parecer casual, tomando asiento junto a ella en la cama.

- Lo siento, es que ayer Edith y yo abusamos de los dulces, encontramos un lugar donde venden todos esos postres que disfrutábamos en Paris cuando estudiábamos y no pudimos evitar caer en la tentación, yo no quería pues debo mantener la misma talla sino el vestido no me quedara bien, pero estaban tan deliciosos… después de comerlos me sentía muy mal y creo que es el cargo de consciencia, pues Edith esta perfecta y no hace mas que burlarse de mi – Explico haciendo un puchero.

- Si… seguro es eso, tranquila que con esto se te pasa… ¿Ha sido un malestar frecuente? Debemos tomar precauciones en caso que sea alguna infección o algo parecido, tal vez seas alérgica a algo mi vida… - Decía cuando la chica la interrumpió.

- No mami, solo hoy… sabes que nunca me enfermo, no te preocupes con este té se me pasara enseguida, ya me siento mejor – Indico terminando el contenido y colocando la taza a un lado. – Claro que no me vendría mal unos cuantos mimos de mi hermosa madre – Agrego con la mirada brillante mientras sonreía.

- Por supuesto mi princesa… ven acá – Expuso la mujer entrando a la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera mientras abraza a la chica y la colocaba sobre su regazo. – Me encanta consentirte… me hace recordar cuando eras una niña, para mi nunca dejaras de serlo Fransheska, siempre serás mi hermosa niña de ojos soñadores… pero también mi amiga y mi cómplice, mas que mi hija eres mi amiga Fran… ¿Verdad? – Inquirió acariciándole el cabello.

- Claro mami… sabes que eres mi amiga y mi cómplice – Respondió levantando la mirada.

- Si… lo sé… Fransheska… - La mujer buscaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que deseaba preguntarle a la chica, respiro profundamente y continuo – Mi niña quiero que me respondas algo… como amigas, no me veas en este momento como tu madre, sino como esa amiga y cómplice que soy – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea mamá, estas muy misteriosa – Expuso con una gran sonrisa y se incorporo un poco quedando de rodillas en la cama.

- Princesa… bueno la verdad no sé como preguntarte esto, tampoco deseo que pienses que estoy reprochándote, yo solo quiero… - Decía sobando sus manos hasta que se armó de valor y lanzo la pregunta – ¿Fran estas embarazada mi niña? – Su voz apenas alcanzo el tono adecuado para que pudiera ser audible mientras miraba a la chica.

- Mami… no… yo… - Ella se quedo muda, no sabia que responder, esquivo la mirada de su madre y todo su cuerpo fue presa de un temblor.

- Hija… puedes confiar en mi, de verdad mi vida… somos amigas – Indico comprobando que algo sucedía por la actitud de la castaña.

- Mamá yo… lo siento mucho mami… lamento si la he defraudado… le juro que no actué por mal, simplemente paso y le mentiría si le digo que me arrepiento porque no lo hago madre… perdóneme por favor… perdóneme – Esbozaba y las lagrimas inundaban su garganta, desbordándose un segundo después, ella se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrirla.

- Mi chiquita… no llores, no te pongas así… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, ven acá Fran – Dijo abrazándola y pegándola a su pecho, mientras la arrullaba. – Princesa no tienes que sentirte mal, no me has defraudado… pase lo que pase sé que tú nunca lo harías Fransheska, ninguno de mis hijos me han desengañado nunca… - Agregaba cuando la chica la detuvo.

- Yo acabo de hacerlo mami, hice lo mismo que Fabri… recuerdo lo mal que te pusiste cuando te enteraste que andaba con esa mujer, no dejabas de llorar y lamentarte, ahora yo hago lo mismo, pero te juro que no fue con la intensión de herirte o a papá… ambos intentamos, pero se nos escapo de las manos, no culpes a Albert por ello… él mas que nadie lucho por darme mi tiempo y esperar para hacerme su esposa, de los dos yo tengo mas responsabilidad porque era quien debía reservarme y hacer las cosas bien, de manera correcta – Explicaba ella ahogada en llanto aferrándose a la cintura de su madre.

- Nada de eso Fransheska Emilia, sé que quieres mucho a tu novio y no deseas que tenga una mala impresión de él, pero no puedes librarlo de responsabilidad… tanto Albert como tú son responsables de esto por iguales partes, pues él como hombre debió controlarse y mas siendo uno adulto… pero ya deja de llorar que no te voy a reprochar nada, cuando paso lo de Fabrizio actué de esa manera porque me tomo por sorpresa, tu hermano apenas tenia quince años… para mi era un bebe y esa mujer era viuda, además que todo el mundo hablaba de ella y de sus amantes, era lógico que sintiera que se había aprovechado de la inocencia de mi niño, pero tu caso es contrario Fran, estas a punto de casarte con Albert… y aunque eso no justifica que se hayan adelantado a lo que debía esperar, tampoco es tan grave, además que algo que juega a favor de él comparándolo con Antonella Sanguinetti es que tu padre y yo lo conocemos desde hace mucho, él jamás se escondió por el contrario siempre ha sido un hombre honesto y recto… a excepción de esto, pero aparte de eso no tenemos nada que reprocharle, si hasta gracias a él podemos tenerte con vida ahora princesa… si te hubieses quedado en Italia aun cuando habían apresado a aquel monstruo, nada nos aseguraba que hubieses estado a salvo, muestra de ello es que logro escapar – Expreso tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – Albert te ama sinceramente y lo ha demostrado de una y mil maneras, así que no existe motivo alguno para que yo sienta que él se ha aprovechado de ti Fran, tampoco para sentir que tú me has defraudado, no lo has hecho princesa… yo también fui joven, me enamore de un hombre extraordinario que me hacia olvidar todo lo demás cuando me tenia en sus brazos, creando un mundo donde solos existíamos nosotros… eso lo hace el amor cuando es grande y verdadero mi niña, se lanza a volar libre rompiendo cualquier barrera, no hay fuerza que pueda contenerlo cuando el deseo y el amor se unen – Menciono acariciándole el cabello.

- Justamente eso nos paso y créeme ni Albert ni yo hicimos esto con la intensión de burlar la confianza que ustedes habían depositado en nosotros, pero este sentimiento es tan grande mami y lo que yo siento por Albert es tan hermoso que te juro no tiene nada de malo, puede que no sea correcto, pero no es inmoral o un pecado, nuestra unión no lo es… porque yo lo amo y él también me ama – Indico ella mirándola a los ojos un poco mas calmada.

- Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, no es un pecado o algo inmoral… eso lo dicen los falsos que siempre están tratando de resaltar los defectos en los demás para ocultar los suyos… mi vida ya te lo he dicho no tienes que sentirte mal y para que comprendas mejor de lo que hablo te contare un secreto… Fabrizio no es sietemesino… el 28 de diciembre de 1899 yo tenia nueve meses y una semana de gestación – Expuso sonriente y la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la revelación de su madre.

- Mami pero… pero… tú quedaste embarazada durante la luna de miel, eso nos contaba la abuela y siempre las anécdotas de ese parto tan difícil – Dijo desconcertada.

- Eso fue lo que tuvimos que decirle a nuestros padres… porque al igual que tú y que Albert no queríamos que pensaran que habíamos faltado a la confianza que habían depositado en nosotros, pero la realidad fue que cuando me case con Luciano ya tenía dos meses de embarazo y pase toda la luna de miel con unos malestares horribles, corrimos con suerte pues cuando regresamos ya se habían calmado un poco y pude disimularlos hasta que creímos adecuado contarles a nuestros padres… en ningún momento actuamos con mala intensión, ni con ánimos de engañarlos, simplemente no podíamos decirle la verdad en ese momento y no se nos ocurrió nada mas sensato que inventar lo del nacimiento prematuro – Expuso con naturalidad mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Comprendo… mami pero ese no es nuestro caso, bueno no del todo… yo no estoy embarazada… - Decía cuando la mujer la interrumpió.

- Pero… ¿Estas segura Fran? Hija no tienes que ocultarnos algo así, no cuando sabes que yo te apoyare de manera incondicional – Dijo tomándole las manos.

- Mami es la verdad, no te estoy ocultando nada… no ahora que tú me has confiado el secreto tuyo y de papá, si lo dices por el vomito, es por los dulces… te lo aseguro… bueno tanto así no, la verdad es que estoy esperando a que pasen algunos días, pero tanto Albert como yo hemos tomado precauciones… él cuida de mi mamá, aunque te confieso que… me encantaría que tus sospechas fuesen ciertas y sé que él también estaría feliz, ambos deseamos tener una familia grande y que esta sea ya, pero lo mas probable es que todo siga como hasta ahora, falta tan poco para la boda, ya tendremos tiempo de… - Se interrumpió de golpe al caer en cuenta que estaba hablando era con su madre y que por mas confianza que se tuvieran habían limites.

- De concebirlos… si tendrán mucho tiempo mi pequeña – Expuso Fiorella con una gran sonrisa al ver el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de su hija – No tienes porque avergonzarte conmigo, no te imaginas cuanto hubiese deseado yo que mi mamá también me hubiese brindado la confianza que yo te brindo mi niña, bueno pero debes prometerme que me darás muchos nietos… quiero unos tres o cuatro por allí corriendo y volviéndome loca de felicidad, te corresponde a ti darnos esos que Fabrizio no pudo Fransheska… sé que él desde donde este se sentirá feliz y honrado por ello, además algo me dice que Albert no tendrán ninguna objeción por esto, si comenzaron a practicar antes de tiempo – Agrego en tono divertido viendo de nuevo la actitud de la chica.

- ¡Mamá! No me digas esas cosas… ya sé que te ahorre el discurso de las madres a las hijas el día de la boda, lo siento de verdad pero no te ensañes así – Dijo sonrojada sin poder evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios – Y queremos cinco hijos… bueno eso como numero tope, si lo pasamos… creo que no estaría mal, yo quiero darle todos los hijos que Dios me envié al hombre que amo, verlo sonreír todos los días… hacerlo feliz mamá, es lo que mas deseo – Expuso emocionada recostándose de nuevo en el regazo de su madre.

- Ya lo haces mi pequeña… ya lo haces, igual que él te hace feliz a ti… ahora en cuanto a lo de la noche de bodas, bueno tendremos que fingir porque no pienso dejar de hacerlo, es un ritual tan hermoso entre madre e hija y usted señorita es mi única hija, quizás pueda darte algunos trucos que te resulten beneficiosos – Indico sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

La chica dejo libre una carcajada ante la actitud tan picara y relajada de su madre, la verdad pensaba que si este momento llegaba a darse seria catastrófico, que seria terrible enfrentar la decepción, el dolor y la rabia de sus padres; pero fue todo lo contrario al menos con su madre, llegaron al acuerdo que no le dirían nada a Luciano porque con él las cosas si podían ser mas complicadas, estaba mas chapado a la antigua y era probable que no tomase todo con tanta calma. Se mantuvieron hablando por un momento compartiendo recuerdos de su hermosa Florencia y de sus experiencias de mujeres enamoradas, la madre añorando esos años que aunque ya habían pasado y el amor había cambiado en cierto modo se seguía manteniendo especial, mientras la chica se emocionaba contándole lo que deseaba que fuese su futuro junto al heredero de los Andley. Escucharon un golpe en la puerta y era Francis para informarles el señor Luciano las habia enviado a llmar, Terry había enviado un telegrama el cual deseaba leer en presencia de ellas y de Albert que acababa de llegar a la casa con otra misiva del chico.

Dos días después de la llegada de los telegramas de Terry a Chicago y la reunión de Albert con los Di Carlo, estos llegaban a la ciudad de Nueva York cuando el alba apenas despuntaba y una liviana pero innegable bruma lo cubría todo, el silbato del tren y las voces de los empleados de la línea ferroviaria les anunciaban que habían llegado a su destino, los pasajeros del vagón exclusivo que había reservado George se encontraban despierto y ansiosos a la espera de ese asunto tan importante que requería su presencia allí. El más nervioso de todos era Luciano, quien no temía por ninguna acción legal en su contra o por algún encuentro desagradable con los medios de comunicación o algo así, lo que más lo inquietaba era ver de nuevo a Richard Grandchester, pues estaba seguro que de alguna forma u otra terminaría frente a frente de nuevo con… ese hombre. Esperaron unos minutos para que la afluencia de los pasajeros disminuyera un poco y así poder descender con más calma, los Di Carlo habían viajado en compañía de Edith mientras que Albert lo había hecho con dos de sus mejores abogados y Annie quien le había insistido tanto a su esposo para realizar este viaje que él termino cediendo, completando la comitiva que estaría allí para tratar ese asunto tan urgente que debía comunicarles Grandchester; los primeros en bajar fueron los caballeros quienes ayudaron a las damas, ya en la estación los esperaban Candy y Terry quienes al verlos se acercaron hasta ellos con amplias sonrisas.

- ¡Albert! – Exclamo la chica casi corriendo hasta el rubio y amarrándolo en un abrazo – ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Fran que alegría verte de nuevo, luces preciosa! – Saludo a la castaña para darle también un abrazo.

- Ya sabía yo que él te traería de vuelta – Expuso el rubio divertido al ver a la vieja Candy de vuelta, esa que irradiaba alegría – Yo también te extrañe mucho pequeña… pero por poco y no llegan a su propia boda… con que allí estas – Indico señalando a Terry.

- Hola Albert, me alegra verte de nuevo – Dijo el chico sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a su amigo, para después mirar a la chica a su lado como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, en realidad la estaba reconociendo como parte de su familia, su verdadera familia.

- A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo, ustedes dos nunca dejaran de darnos sustos, ahora solo espero que la próxima vez que decidan tomar un barco sea juntos y no tengan que buscarse por medio mundo de nuevo… ya dejen de jugar al gato y al rato – Menciono mirando al chico a los ojos mientras rodeaba los hombros de Candy para verla a ella también, quien le dedico una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No pasara de nuevo, es una promesa… de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos siempre, así tenga que buscar una cadena y atarme a esta traviesa pecosa para que no escape otra vez – Decía y al ver que ella fruncía el ceño dejo ver media sonrisa – Al parecer ya aprendió la lección, la verdad es que más le vale pues la próxima vez le será mucho más difícil… aunque lo más probable es que no la haya – Agrego en tono divertido.

- No la habrá, lo aseguro… pero por si llega a pasar te aviso que así te vayas a la misma África allí te iré a buscar, sabes que no hablo en vano querido… igual confieso que ya no habrá fuerza en este mundo que me haga separarme de ti, no puedo vivir lejos de ti amor – Expreso Candy mirándolo a los ojos con ese hermoso brillo que enamoraba al castaño, acercándose a él.

- Ni yo mi pecosa, eres mi vida – Susurro acariciándole la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada sorprendida y divertida de los presentes, el rubio se aclaró la garganta para hacerles notar su presencia sacándolos de la burbuja; ellos reaccionaron dejando ver hermosas sonrisas sintiéndose apenados, él se volvió de nuevo para mirar a su prima y su sonrisa se hijo más amplia mientras se acercaba a la chica – Me hace tan feliz verte de nuevo, estas hermosa Fran, te extrañe… gracias por pensar en nosotros y darnos tiempo para regresar y estar presente en tu boda, nunca hubiese dejado de lamentarme si no llegaba a tiempo – Menciono tomando las manos de la chica para besarla sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado al imaginar en lo feliz que se podría ella cuando viese a su hermano.

- No podía hacer menos por ti, por los dos pues yo confiaba en que encontraría la manera de solucionar las cosas, me emocionada tanto verte de nuevo, no lo podía creer cuando leí el telegrama… aunque siempre confié en que Candy lograra convencerte, no te imaginas cuan feliz estoy por verlos juntos de nuevo y además listo para casarse – Expreso ella después de darle un abrazo efusivo.

- Eso lo puedo asegurar… hermana, mi hermosa hermana… la verdad es que deseamos ver a un cura lo antes posible y que nos declare marido y mujer mañana mismo – Acoto divertido.

- ¡No, nada de eso! Mira Terruce Grandchester que hemos trabajado muy duro en los preparativos de su boda y todo será maravilloso… así que controla tus arrebatos… y espera a la fecha indicada – Menciono Annie con autoridad sorprendiéndolos a todos, pero lo hizo aún más cuando le dio un gran abrazo al joven – Estoy encanta de tenerte aquí… hablo en serio no me mires así – Expuso dejando libre una carcajada ante la cara del chico.

- Me hace feliz saberlo… gracias… Annie – Dijo él mostrándose un tanto nervioso y desconcertado, pero le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¡Annie! No sabias que venias, que sorpresa verte aquí – Indico Candy amarrando a la chica en un abrazo sonriendo con emoción.

- Quería venir a comprobar como mis propios ojos este milagro – Señalo con la mirada brillante – Aunque te confieso que siempre tuve fe en ti… sabía que él no lograría resistirse a tus encantos ni a ese amor que le prodigas, sería muy tonto de su parte si lo hiciera – Agrego entre risas y miradas cómplices.

- Annie… ¿Recuerdas que todavía estoy aquí verdad? – Inquirió Terry viendo como la chica se burlaba de su situación ante la mirada divertida de los demás, en ese momento se giró pues habían colocado una mano en su hombro.

- Créeme no le importara en lo más mínimo… mi esposa que antes no hablaba ahora es más elocuente que un candidato a la presidencia – Expuso Archie con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cornwall y tú que haces aquí? – Inquirió mirándolo sorprendido sin ánimos de ser grosero.

- ¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? Pues enviaste un telegrama a mi tío diciéndole que necesitaba de su presencia en Nueva York con urgencia y él pidió la ayuda de los mejores abogados de la familia y déjame informarte de algo… yo soy el mejor abogado de Chicago y uno de los mejores del país… además si no traía a Annie no me dejaría en paz durante semanas – Agrego en tono más confidencial mirando al castaño a los ojos.

- Te estoy escuchando querido – Indicó ella en tono de advertencia sin mirarlo.

- En ese caso, muchas gracias Archivald… aunque el asunto de los abogados no es lo que nos atañe por el momento… agradezco de verdad tu presencia – Señalo con sinceridad.

- No es nada… tu caso ahora es primera plana y sabes que siempre me ha gustado ser parte del centro de atención, la cosa no esta tan complicada… puede que alguien quiera sacar algo por allí para hacerse notar, pero no irán muy lejos – Dijo en tono calmado.

- Eso espero pues ya tuvimos nuestros primer encuentro con la presa en cuando llegamos, estaban en el puerto y me lanzaron una avalancha de preguntas, pero igual no lograron nada… deben esperar hasta la rueda de prensa que se hará dentro de unas semanas, todo depende de algo que es mucho más urgente e importante y precisamente por lo que envié ese telegrama, espero no haberte molestado en vano –Indico con naturalidad asombrándose él mismo por la facilidad con la cual se le daba hablar con el chico.

- Esta bien, tomare estos días como unas vacaciones entonces… prefiero mil veces eso a quedarme a cargo del banco una semana entera o más con esa cuerda de viejos retrogradas y avariciosos, me apasiona mi trabajo… pero nada puede ser perfecto verdad – Expuso en tono casual sintiendo él también como se daba de manera fluida la relación con el actor.

Luciano que se había mantenido en silencio evaluando la actitud del joven y esperando algún reclamo por parte de este por no haberle contado lo de su parentesco quedo mucho más tranquilo al notar que nada de eso había pasado, por el contrario el castaño se notaba más relajado, seguramente el duque de Grandchester no le había contado nada tal cual esperaba.

- Hijo que emoción verte de nuevo y verte bien – Expreso Fiorella acercándose hasta el joven para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

- Gracias… a mí también me alegra verlos a ustedes, Luciano gracias por venir… esto es muy importante para todos y no debemos perder más tiempo, por favor acompáñennos – Indicó el chico haciéndoles un ademan después de darle un abrazo al hombre que lucía tenso.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre Terruce, te lo prometí y no tienes nada que agradecerme… ¿Podrías adelantarme algo de lo que ha sucedido? – Pregunto intentando parecer casual pero sin poder lograrlo del todo.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso… por ahora lo mejor será salir de aquí, deben estar cansados por el viaje, venga con nosotros, nos quedaremos en la casa de mis padres – Respondió Terry pasando su brazo por los hombros del italiano, sintiendo esa conexión que siempre los había unido y que ahora tenía una explicación, él era su tío. – Todos iremos hasta la casa de mis padres, está fuera de la ciudad y alejada del acoso de los periodistas, allí podremos estar completamente tranquilos – Indico mirando a los presentes y sintiendo la tensión que se había apoderado de Luciano.

- Hijo… creo que lo mejor será que nosotros esperemos en el hotel, te aseguro que podremos manejar lo de los periodistas… además no queremos incomodar… - Decía cuando el castaño lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos.

- De ningún modo Luciano… todos vendrán a la casa de mis padres, es lo mejor créame… no se preocupe por nada, todo estará bien – Le aseguro clavando sus ojos en los de él.

- Pero… es que… Terruce sabes que tu padre no se sentirá cómodo conmigo allí, es decir, todo lo que paso… la última vez nosotros quedamos claro en que no tendríamos que… - Esta vez fue Fiorella quien lo detuvo tomándole la mano.

- Amor… por favor acepta la invitación de Terry, él tiene razón… no hay de que temer, todo estará bien – Expuso ella viendo la actitud del chico e intentando adivinar lo que deseaba hablar con su esposo y seguramente con Fransheska, era posible que ya él estuviese al tanto del lazo que los unía y deseaba una reconciliación entre los hermanos, bueno al menos esa era su esperanza, porque aunque Luciano no había querido hablar más sobre el tema, ella sabía que aún lo perturbaba y debía liberar esos fantasmas.

El caballero asintió en silencio sintiéndose derrotado, bajo la mirada mientras su corazón latía con rapidez y se encamino junto con los demás, en cuanto se subió al automóvil se aflojo un poco el nudo de la corbata y se aferró a la mano de su mujer encomendándose a Dios, pues no sabía que podía resultar de esta reunión; los demás ocuparon varios autos que había solicitado Albert que los esperasen en la estación y dos que había traído Terry con la intensión que no tuviesen excusas para no ir directamente hasta la mansión Grandchester. Todos se enfrascaron en una conversación amena, sobre todo las chicas quienes se encargaban de poner a Candy al día de todo lo que habían hecho para la boda, mientras los caballero hablaban de algo casual, pero Terry que iba en el mismo auto que Luciano para asegurarse que este no cambiara de idea podía notar los nervios y la tensión en el hombre, quien al parecer temía lo peor, sin saber que la vida le tenía preparada la mejor de las recompensas y el alivio a su profunda pena.

Los ojos verdes de Manuelle Laroche se paseaban de un lugar a otro por las extensas llanuras de la mansión Grandchester, desde la cama donde se encontraba sentado y acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera azabache de Flammy, quien estaba acostada y dejaba descansar la cabeza en los muslos del hombre, mientras perdía la mirada en el rostro preocupado de su futuro esposo y algunas veces desviaba su atención al portón principal de la mansión, manteniéndose en ese silencio que ambos compartían, para ella el rubio era su complemento, hombre, con carácter cuando debe serlo y cuando es completamente pacifico, que respeta su forma de ser y le brinda sus propios espacios, con una inteligencia impresionante, sagaz con todo lo que le rodea, un león a la hora de defender a los que quiere, también podría decir que es un león a la hora de amar si lo ve desde otra perspectiva, su mirada inminentemente abandono la barba apenas naciente de Manuelle cuando sintió como este se tensaba y detenía su arte de caricias en sus cabellos.

Manuelle sintió el corazón como una manada de caballos salvajes galopar, al ver como abrían los portones a cuatro automóviles, no era miedo, solo era su instinto protector para con su hermana, su sobrino y su cuñado, quería salir de esa habitación y estar al lado de Marión para enfrentar a sus suegros, ayudarla a explicar las razones del porque no le hicieron saber desde un principio que Fabrizio estaba con vida y que llevaba una vida normal con ellos, que tiene un hijo y otro en camino, pero no debía salir, le prometió a ella que la dejaría sola y les estaba costando tanto llevar a cabo esa promesa. – Dejando en evidencia su inquietud.

- Llegaron. – Susurro Flammy, observando como los autos se acercaban a la mansión. – Todo va a salir bien. – Llevando una de sus manos y acariciando el pecho del rubio sintiendo en el toque como el corazón palpitaba descontroladamente.

- Así parece. – Acoto tratando de parecer tranquilo. – No se cuanto pueda llevar todo esto y las reacciones de la familia de Fabrizio, temo que los miedos de Marión se le conviertan en realidad… no quiero que me la lastimen, seguro querrán culparla a ella… - Dejo libre un suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse. – No es necesario que cumpla mi promesa… no sería a la primera que falto… - Acoto estirando el brazo y para tomar la silla, cuando Flammy se la detuvo al tiempo que se incorporaba y se colocaba de rodillas en medio de los muslos del hombre, para después dejarse caer sentada sobre los talones, soltó el agarre y llevo sus manos a las mejillas del rubio acunándole la cara.

- Teniente. – Se acercó y rozo sus labios contra los de él para alejarse apenas unos centímetros. – Estoy segura que Marión sabrá cómo defenderse, ella explicara lo sucedido con Fabrizio y sus padres entenderán… si su hermana tomo esa decisión, respétela, ya después usted tendrá la oportunidad de interferir si las cosas se complican, que verdaderamente lo dudo, comprendo que este intranquilo, todos los estamos, porque aunque no formo aun parte de la familia, yo a Marión le tengo gran aprecio, ese que se ganó al ver la valentía con la que cuenta, esa que no la abandonara en este momento… ya no es una niña, sabe cómo defenderse y necesita pasar esta prueba sola, debemos confiar en ella… ¿Usted confía en su hermana?- Manuelle asintió en silencio mirándola a los ojos y ella le sonrió tiernamente.

- Tiene razón señorita Hamilton, debo dejar que Marión asuma sola y con valentía esta prueba de fuego, además confió en Joshua y sé que él no permitirá que a su madre al menos le alcen la voz, pues lo tendría aquí pidiéndome que le ayude a defenderla. – Acoto mostrando una sonrisa la cual reflejaba esa tranquilidad que empezaba a llenarlo.

- Estoy segura de ello teniente, mejor porque no me ayuda a pensar en un nombre. – Le dijo con la mirada brillante.

- ¿Un nombre? – pregunto Manuelle en un susurro mirándola a los ojos tratando de descubrir lo que estos escondían.

- Si… en realidad deberían ser dos, para llegado el momento no dudar… eso si deberá uno femenino y otro masculino. - Acoto con una amplia sonrisa incorporándose y saliendo de la cama, mientras Manuelle observaba como la pelinegra entraba al baño, espero exactamente dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos, pues llevo el tiempo.

- ¿Cree que me seguirá queriendo, aun con esta apariencia teniente? – Hablo ella saliendo del baño con una inmensa barriga la cual improviso con una almohada. Manuelle apenas si lograba coordinar ante lo que la joven quería darle a entender, trago en seco el tumulto de emociones que se le subieron de golpe y su mirada se fijó en la barriga para después mirar a los ojos negros que lo hechizaron los cuales le sonreían tiernamente, sin poder retener más sensaciones que lo llevaban de un lado a otro, llevo sus manos a la cara y la cubrió, tratando por todos los medios de no dejar ver las lágrimas que casi ahogan sus garganta y que si no las dejaba salir terminarían por ahogarlo, un sollozo se le escapo y sentía tanta vergüenza por estar llorando, las únicas persona que lo habían visto llorar era Fabrizio y Marión, no podía por nada del mundo permitir que su prometida lo viera, pues un hombre no lloraría, no lo haría con lo que para uno sería una noticia de felicidad, como otra, como comprar un auto nuevo, o un nuevo empleo, solo que para él era distinto, era una vida, una que no esperaba pudiese dar, pues cuando la granada destrozo sus piernas y despertar después, él perdió toda esperanza de un futuro, de una familia, de hijos… hijos… eso es lo que le está dando a entender su mujer. Pudo sentir como ella estaba frente a él tal vez nuevamente de rodillas.

- No… no. – Apenas logro decir con voz ronca y sofocada en sus manos que cubrían su rostro.

- Teniente… - Susurro Flammy con una marea de emociones recorriendo su ser, entre las cuales, prevalecían, el miedo de que él no quisiese ser padre. – Lo siento… siento no haber sido más precavida, no haberme cuidado… no quiero que se vea forzado a nada, si no quiere, por mí no hay ningún problema yo puedo hacerme cargo del bebé. – Hablaba con voz temblorosa y llevando sus manos a las de Manuelle las cuales aún cubrían su rostro.

El rubio en ese momento deslizo las manos por su cara dejando al descubierto unos ojos ahogados en lágrimas las cuales brotaban con facilidad, bañando sus mejillas, miro a Flammy logrando distinguirla a través de las lágrimas, llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la joven y la atrajo a él, depositándole varios besos temblorosos ante las emociones que lo dominaban.

- No… se le ocurra decir nuevamente que piensa criar sola a nuestro hijo… soy realmente feliz señorita Hamilton, creo que mi corazón no puede con esta noticia. – Alejándose un poco y llevando las manos a la almohada que aún estaba debajo del vestido de la chica. – Esto es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida. – La sonrisa prevalecía a través de las lágrimas. – Disculpe que me muestre tan vulnerable delante de usted, pero esto me rebasa, primera mujer que me ve llorar… segunda, pues Marión también me ha visto… disculpe… disculpe… no debo llorar delante de una dama… - Hablaba cuando Flammy se acercó y lo callo con un beso. – ¿Voy a ser padre? – Pregunto al fin recobrando el aliento.

- Creo que si… no estoy cien por ciento segura, pero según todo lo que me está pasando debo decir que en un ochenta por ciento sí. – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pues deberá de estarlo, porque ya me veo con un hijo mío en los brazos… pero para asegurar las posibilidades, después de obtener noticias de como salieron las cosas con los padres de Fabrizio, podemos aumentar ese porcentaje señorita. – Acoto llevando las manos a la cintura de la chica y pegándola contra su pecho, dejando la almohada aprisionada, la chica cerró con sus brazos el cuello del hombre y se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

Marión sabía que no pasaba del día de hoy de que por fin conozca a sus suegro y sentía el corazón brincarle en la garganta le pidió a Manuelle que le dejara sola enfrentar a la familia de Fabrizio, pero siente que ahora lo necesita más que nunca, necesitaba un apoyo, un pilar, su pilar fundamental estaba a su espalda aislado del mundo, de sus miedos, como le gustaría que Fabrizio le diese palabras de aliento, que la mirara a los ojos y le dijese que todo saldría bien, pues ella así lo creería, mientras su mirada no se desviaba un ápice del portón principal, aumentando con esto su angustia, sentía nuevamente ganas de vomitar por lo que respiro profundamente para calmarse un poco y decidió alejarse del ventanal, tomando conciencia en ese momento de la voz de Joshua leyéndole a su padre, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa al ver esa imagen gloriosa de su hijo adorando a Fabrizio, se encamino y tomo asiento al otro lado de la cama aferrándose a una de las manos de su amor, sintiendo esa energía que él le brindaba.

Mi amor… mi único y más grande amor. – Hablaba la joven en su mente, llevando la mano de Fabrizio entre las de ellas a su boca y besándola tiernamente, cerró los ojos dejando sus labios unido a los dedos de su esposo, sabía que en esa mano era donde la alianza de matrimonio debería estar pero, está ahora colgaba en su cadena al igual que el escapulario de San Benezet, pues los doctores no permitían que el joven tuviese ninguna prenda. – Dame fuerzas… ayúdame. – En ese momento llego a ella el recuerdo cuando estaba por lanzarse al rio y él la tomo de la mano. "Contigo Marion de la mano hasta el fin del mundo y más allá, hasta después de la muerte y en todas las vidas que Dios me dé." Las palabras de él llegaron nítidas a su memoria, retumbaron en su cabeza, como si en este momento se las estuviese diciendo al odio. - No me dejes ahogar… no ahora. – Seguía ella con su dialogo interno. "Mi vida acuérdate de la leyenda de los enamorados y del juramento de amor que hicimos, de cuanto nos amamos y con eso dame fuerzas para soportar y regresar a ti, por favor… Marión dame fuerzas... dame fuerzas" – Una vez más las palabras de Fabrizio hacían eco en su cabeza. – Te estoy esperando… te estoy esperando. – Le respondió mentalmente y dos hilos de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados. – Te he dado todo lo que tengo, todas mis fuerzas mi príncipe… me rey… mi Dios… he robado fuerzas para dártelas, pero por favor despierta con bien… por favor que esas convulsiones no te hayan hecho daño.

- Mami no llores. – Susurro Joshua deteniendo la lectura al percatarse de que Marión lloraba, la joven abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza separando sus labios de los dedos de Fabrizio, manteniéndolo tomado de la mano con una de las de ella y con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas forzándose a mostrar una sonrisa

- Mi vida… solo lloro por tonterías, me he vuelto muy llorona últimamente. – Respondió mirando al niño.

- Papi no está enfermo… él está bien, anoche lo vi… me hablo, se acercó a la cama y tú no pudiste verlo, me dijo que cuando despierte vamos a comer helados y me cargo, pero era muy raro porque era mi cama en la casa no era esta casa, porque prendió la luz de mi lámpara, me dijo, no dejes que te apaguen tu luz… era papi… - Desvió la mirada a Fabrizio. – ¿Verdad papi que anoche mientras dormía nos fuimos a Francia? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Te creo mi vida… sé que tu papi está ansioso por regresar a casa. - Respondió la chica mientras dejaba la mano de su esposo y se ponía de pie encaminándose al otro lado tomo asiento al lado de su hijo, lo sentó en sus piernas, le beso la frente, pues sabía que Joshua había soñado, siempre contaba sus sueños de esa manera, eso lo descubrió Fabrizio cuando le conto que el señor Lapín había jugado con él en el jardín y el conejo ya había muerto, la rubia desvió la mirada al libro que Joshua estaba leyendo y se percató de que era didáctico. – ¿Quieres que juguemos? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si mami… juguemos. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa, ella tomo el libro y sabía que dedicar tiempo a recrearse con su hijo le ayudarían a drenar esa angustia que la esclavizaba.

Al entrar al inmenso salón de la mansión Grandchester no pudo evitar que todos los recuerdos de la única vez que había visitado esta, lo asaltaran, si no había dicho nada era por el bien de Fransheska y Terruce, pero no podía sentirse cómodo ahora visitando como si nada a Richard Grandchester y peor aún permanecer ahí, no entendía por qué esta actitud de Terruce y sobre todo por qué Albert lo permitía, cuando Octavio les abrió la puerta y anclo su mirada en él, solo hizo que la incomodidad aumentara, lo miraba como pidiéndole perdón con ese gesto, lo hacía sentirse inhumano, como el ser más vil, ¡Por Dios! Si él fue engañado durante toda su vida y sin embargo no fue grosero con nadie, solo se dejó llevar por la confusión y dolor del momento. Un gran alivio llego hasta él al percatarse que Richard Grandchester no se encontraba en el salón, esto solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que el hombre no los quería ahí, tal vez solo acepto por querer ganarse el cariño de Terry y no debía ir en su contra, seguro fue el joven quien les pidió que se les alojara allí. El corazón de Luciano golpeo fuertemente contra su pecho al ver en lo alto de las escaleras al duque de Grandchester quien bajaba de manera despreocupada, lanzando sus teorías por la borda, cuando la mirada topacio se cruzó con la gris duro al menos un minuto, hasta que el inglés tuvo que saludar a los presentes.

- Buenos días, sean bienvenidos. – Dirigiéndose a todos al tiempo que hacia un ademan.

- Muchas gracias Richard ¿Cómo ha estado? – Pregunto Albert, tendiéndole la mano.

- Muy bien, gracias William… bienvenido señor Cornwall, señora – Recibiendo el saludo del rubio y después extendiendo la mano al joven y a su esposa – Señor Di Carlo, señora… sean bienvenidos a mi casa, Fransheska que hermosa luce… me alegra verla de nuevo – Expreso mirando a la chica con detenimiento notando ciertas semejanzas con su abuela, la madre de su padre quien aun con su edad avanzada seguía poseyendo una belleza enigmática, después poso la mirada de nuevo en el rubio para tratar de disimular su emoción, por una extraña razón no se atrevía a mirar a Luciano directamente a los ojos, a lo mejor era para no revelarle ante de tiempo la noticia de Fabrizio - Imagino que están cansados del viaje, es agotador, enseguida les hago pasar a sus habitaciones para que descansen un poco, después me gustaría tener una conversación con el señor Di Carlo ¿Si no tiene inconveniente? – Acoto con tono amable, más para Luciano así no lo fue, tal vez pensaba reprocharle o advertirle para que no dijera nada o para que no se hiciera ilusiones de que serán los hermanos inseparables.

- Por mi esposa y por mí no se preocupe duque, solo vinimos a acompañar a los chicos, no queremos incomodar nosotros nos vamos al Palace, confió en que cuidara de mi hija, además esta con su prometido y Candy, quedara en buenas manos, si desea hablar algo conmigo es bienvenido al salón del hotel. – Tomando a Fiorella por la mano y dándose media vuelta. – La verdad es que lo prefiero así, en lo que podamos ayudar a Terruce cuente con nosotros… - Decía para salir del lugar.

Fransheska pensaba decir algo a su padre tal vez tratar de convencerlo y que no fuera tan descortés con el hombre, pero comprendió su incomodidad, pues no era fácil llegar así como así nada más después todo el dolor que él había causado en esa familia, tal vez ella reaccionaria de la misma manera.

- Luciano, pero no es necesario que se traslade hasta el hotel, aquí estará igualmente cómodo, es más está en su casa, mi padre necesita hablar con usted. – Acoto Terry para retenerlo, sino todo el esfuerzo de haberlos traído desde Chicago sencillamente seria en vano.

- Terruce de verdad muchas gracias por la hospitalidad, pero sencillamente se me hace imposible, por mí no hay problema… - Dirigiéndose ahora a Richard. – El duque puede pasar por el hotel, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo… de nuevo muchas gracias. – Dijo dando media vuelta se acercó hasta Fransheska llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y le dio un beso en la frente. – Pórtate bien. – Le susurro.

- Papá ya no soy una niña… se comportarme. – Hablo ella de igual manera, recargando las manos en el pecho de su padre.

- Si pero igualmente aun eres mi princesa… ya sabes cualquier cosa llamas al hotel. – Le dijo alejándose de ella y miro a Albert. – Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme… hay cosas que no entiendes Albert. - Tomó una vez más la mano de su esposa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Los demás presentes observaba la escena en medio de un silencio incomodo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aligerar la tensión, pero podían comprender la postura de Luciano, el hombre le dio la espalda al dueño de la casa y los ojos de este centellaron al ver cuando obstinado podía ser su medio hermano, un musculo en su mandíbula se tensó. Eleonor quien se encontraba a su lado pudo ver la molestia en él y sabía muy bien que Richard estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mostrarse cordial y natural ante el italiano, no podían pedirle más pues las cosas entre los dos habían quedado muy mal la última vez que se vieron y no es fácil reconocer una verdad como la que los unía a ellos de la noche a la mañana y menos sin haber estado en contacto en los últimos meses, coloco su mano en el brazo de Richard y abrió la boca para decir algo; al mismo tiempo Albert, Candy, Fransheska y Terry lo hacían pero todos fueron silenciados por la voz grave e imponente de Richard Grandchester.

- Esta bien, puede irse Di Carlo, si no quiere quedarse en la casa no soy quien para obligarlo, pero antes necesito que me acompañe… quería que habláramos primero, ahora en vista de que se rehúsa es mejor entonces que usted mismo lo vea. – Dijo Richard deteniéndolo, mientras era el centro de las miradas de todos los presentes.

- Padre… no – Le susurro Terry, para que primero le diera la noticia y no lo llevara directamente a la habitación.

- No me va a creer Terruce, pensara que le estoy mintiendo, así que es mejor que él mismo lo vea. – Dijo mirando al joven, quien dejo libre un suspiro. – Por favor Luciano acompáñeme… debemos ir a la segunda planta, es necesario que vea algo – Indico mirando al hombre fijamente y mostrando su autoridad.

- Luciano por favor acompañe a mi padre, le aseguro que no pretende incomodarlo con ninguna conversación referente a mi persona, es algo más importante, mucho más. – Le dijo al italiano quien se volvió y solo asintió en silencio aceptando el ofrecimiento, sin soltar la mano de Fiorella, sintiendo un sudor frio recorrer su espalda.

Richard sin decir una palabra se encamino escaleras arriba y Luciano lo siguió mientras Fiorella iba junto a él, sintiendo el nerviosismo de su esposo, acariciando suavemente su mano para aligerar la tensión que podía apreciar en este.

- No creo necesario el tener que llevarme al ático para que advertirme de que no debo hablar, acerca de un pasado del que se avergüenza, créeme yo también estoy más que avergonzado y por mi parte nadie se va a enterar… – Hablaba Luciano mientras lo seguía, mas Richard se mantenía en silencio, solo caminando hasta la habitación. – No es para nada cómodo, como ya se lo dije esa vez, esa conversación para mí no existió…. – Susurraba las palabras pues se percató de que Fransheska venia unos cinco pasos detrás de ellos junto a Terruce. - Mi pasado no va a cambiar y mi hija no tiene por qué saber nada… - Deteniéndose cuando el hombre también lo hizo y sus miradas se encontraron.

Albert, Candy, Annie y Archie se quedaron en el salón en compañía de Octavio quien les indico que tomaran asiento y envió por algunas bebidas para ellos, mientras él se encaminaba también hacia la segunda plata para verificar que no necesitasen nada, en realidad no se quería perder el momento en el cual Luciano se rencontrase con su hijo, aunque sabía que no podía estar cerca pues en la habitación del joven no debían estar muchas personas. Cuando el mayordomo se alejó todos clavaron sus miradas interrogativas en Candy, quien al percatarse de ello dejo ver una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo Candy? – Inquirió Albert desconcertado por la situación.

- Algo maravilloso, realmente maravilloso… tanto así que aunque ha pasado un mes desde que esto sucedió nos sigue pareciendo increíble – Contesto y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Por favor dinos… esta actitud de Terry y de su padre es tan extraña, incluso la del señor Di Carlo… él nunca se había mostrado tan hosco, si puedes adelantarnos algo de lo que deseaba hablar el duque con este hazlo por favor – Pidió Annie sin poder controlar su curiosidad.

- No creo que tenga problema alguno en que se lo diga, de igual forma se van a enterar… solo quiero pedirles… sobre todo a ti Albert que tomen las cosas con calma, esto es muy delicado y todo depende de lo que el padre de Terry no indique, ha estado cuidando todo este asunto como un león – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos, ellos asintieron en silencio a la espera de eso tan importante que la chica debía comunicarles, ella tomo aire para continuar - El duque de Grandchester encontró a Fabrizio Di Carlo en un hospital de Londres… - Decía cuando una lluvia de preguntas la detuvo.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dices? – Exclamaron todos en susurros mirando con asombro a la rubia quien asintió enérgicamente sonriendo.

- Como escucharon, el joven está vivo… todo este tiempo estuvo viviendo en Francia… en Amiens para ser más específica, lo más increíble de todo es que tiene una hermosa familia, está casado con una linda chica, su nombre es Marion, tiene un niño de cinco años que es todo un personaje, en solo un mes logro cautivarnos a todos, ella está embarazada de nuevo… - Explicaba cuando la interrumpieron.

- No lo puedo creer… pero si estaba vivo ¿Por qué no busco a sus padres antes? Ellos lo han creído muerto todo este tiempo, su familia ha sufrido su ausencia por tantos años – Mencionaba Albert sintiéndose extraviado por la actitud del joven. – ¿Tan resentido se encuentra aun con Luciano como para comportarse así con ellos? – Inquirió el chico.

- ¡No! No Albert… por el contario Fabrizio Di Carlo cree que no merece el perdón de sus padres por todo el dolor que les causo, verdaderamente estuvo en la guerra y casi muere por un ataque de gas mostaza, estuvo recluido en el hospital que fue bombardeado y del cual lo salvo Marion, paso muchos años en un estado de depresión crítico, caía en situaciones de aislamientos muy severas, hace poco logro retomar su vida y pensó en buscar a su familia pero entonces se encontró con que alguien más ocupaba su lugar dentro de esta, todo eso fue un detonante para que el joven se cerrase a la posibilidad de regresar con ellos, pero según nos contó su cuñado estaba haciendo planes para buscarlos y hasta había planeado viajar a América cuando se enteró de la boda de Fransheska… quería estar presente, pero… - La rubia se detuvo, su voz se había tornado ronca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Candy? – Pregunto Annie siendo embargada por las mismas emociones que la rubia al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

- Fabrizio sufrió un colapso que casi lo llevo a la muerte a causa de unas ulceras pépticas, ocasionadas por un problema respiratorio que le quedo a causa del ataque del cual fue víctima estando en el frente, debía vivir en constante tratamiento a base de broncodilatadores para poder conseguir que sus pulmones trabajasen de manera normal, pero estos dañaron las paredes de su estómago severamente causando el colapso de las mismas, tuvo que ser intervenido de emergencia, primero en Amiens y luego llevado a Londres donde le realizaron dos más, lo único complicado de todo esto es que ahora debe estar conectado a una máquina para poder respirar pues no puede regresar al tratamiento con comprimidos, si lo hace puede sufrir una recaída que traería consecuencias fatales para él – Dijo mostrando cuando le afectaba esto a ella también, se llevó una mano a la mejilla para limpiar la lagrima que rodo por esta, Annie también respiro profundamente para pasar las suyas, mientras Archie y Albert tragaban en seco – Los doctores confían en que pueda recuperarse si se le administran los medicamentos adecuados y su tratamiento cambia a uno intravenoso… lo complicado de todo esto es que aún no se han conseguido las formular adecuadas para el mismo, por eso el duque decidió traerlo a América, sabe que Luciano hará hasta lo imposible por conseguir las formular que ayuden a Fabrizio y que mejore por completo dentro de poco, ahora mismo está estable… aunque lo mantienen en un coma inducido para que no se altere y se le haga más fácil respirar por medio de la traqueotomía – Indico mirándolo y ahora su mirada mostraba el brillo de la esperanza, mientras les dedica una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron en silencio mostrándose igual de esperanzados que la chica, con las miradas brillante ante el montón de emociones que los invadían, Albert lleno de felicidad al saber lo que esto significaba para su novia y los padres de esta, pero sobre todo para Fransheska quien soñaba con tener a su hermano junto a ella el día de su boda y aunque se había conformado con la presencia de Terry, sabía que tener a Fabrizio era lo que su corazón realmente deseaba. Mientras los esposos Cornwall también se sentía embargados por la felicidad de sus amigos y Archie sentía su corazón latir con fuerza pues era un verdadero milagro que ese joven haya sobrevivido después de tanto, añorando algo que aunque sabía imposible y ante lo cual ya se había resignado le pasara a él, al menos se emocionaba que le sucediese a otro, recuperar a un ser querido, no había mayor alegría en este mundo que esa.

Marión había logrado aislar ese temor que la invadía al hacer el juego del libro incluyendo beneficios para el ganador, disfrutaba el compartir con su hijo, tanto que hasta había olvidado por completo la llegada de la familia de su esposo, opto por colocar a Joshua en la silla al lado para poder cobrar su regalo al haber ganado.

- Ahora soy yo quien le da un beso a papi. – Dijo la rubia riendo y acercándose a Fabrizio con mucho cuidado depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Mami siempre ganas, me haces trampas…. Quieres besar todo el tiempo a papi y yo no… - Estaba reclamando mas sin embargo reía. – Ya veras papi, ahora le voy a ganar y este vale por dos… así que si gano son dos besos mami… - Hablaba cuando la puerta al abrirse lo interrumpió.

El duque no se volvió a mirarlo pues le cansaba la actitud obstinada de su… hermano, cada vez se asemejaba mas a los Grandchester, durante los últimos días había intentando asimilar lo mas que pudo que eran de la misma sangre, pero la verdad era que le estaba resultando mas fácil de lo que esperaba, aunque eso no evito que le hablase con autoridad.

- Cállate Luciano. – Dijo Richard arrastrando las palabras y abrió la puerta, quedándose él parado en el umbral. La mirada topacio calo en la habitación viendo como una joven que se ponía de pie rápidamente y un niño, seguidamente sus ojos se posaron en la cama y lo que vio lo dejo sin respiración, lo que sentía sencillamente no habían palabras para describirlo.

Fiorella se detuvo a su lado, él sintió a su esposa temblorosa parada junto a él y sin perder mas tiempo entraron a la habitación sintiéndose temerosos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para confirmar lo que sospechaban solo se dejo escuchar un sollozo, en realidad eran dos pero fueron al unisonó.

- ¡Dios mío!... Dios mío… - Repetía Luciano una y otra vez, las palabras en Fiorella se habían congelado no dijo nada solo se desplomo al lado de su esposo quien ni siquiera se percato.

En ese momento Terry entraba junto a Fransheska quien tampoco podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. El chico auxilio a Fiorella tomándola en brazos, Marion al ver que la señora perdía los colores del rostro corrió hasta esta, pues ya presentía lo que pasaría.

- Está bien solo se ha desmayado. – Le hizo saber la rubia a Terruce, después de encontrarle el pulso. – Hay que ponerla cómoda. - Terry la levanto en brazos. – Yo la cuidare… Joshua ven. – Llamo al niño quien estaba asustado ante las reacciones y emocionado por ver a sus abuelos, él se encamino sin dejar de mirar a Luciano quien ni siquiera espabilaba solo estaba parado ahí, pensando que él aun estaba molesto con su padre, porque no se acercaba a verlo.

Fransheska fue la única que corrió hasta la cama y se arrodillo en el suelo, con miedo de tocarlo y sintiendo que el corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos al verlo así, pero también estaba realmente feliz y millones de emociones mas que no podía describir.

- Fabri… Fabri… mi Fabri… - Lloraba abiertamente ahogándose con los sollozos. – Eres tú… estoy segura… Peter pan… hermanito. – Acariciando con dedos trémulos el brazo del joven. – No estoy soñando… estas vivo… estas vivo… papá… papi… ayúdame dime que no estoy soñando… - Tomo la mano del joven y empezó a besarla. – ¿Donde estabas? Aquí estoy… Fabri despierta, mírame soy tu campanita. – Le pedía besando la mano del joven.

La joven aun poder creer que tenía entre sus manos una de las de su hermano, cómplice, amigo, parecía ser un sueño, un maravilloso sueño con una felicidad que duele ante tal magnitud, no podría nunca expresar lo que la envolvía, tenía un milagro ante sus ojos y aun le costaba creerlo, tenía miedo de cerrarlos y que se esfumase, que su corazón se vea nuevamente envuelto en el dolor de la ausencia de su Peter Pan.

_**Quizá el amor es simplemente esto: **_

_**entregar una mano a otras dos manos, **_

_**olfatear una dorada nuca**_

_**y sentir que otro cuerpo nos responde en silencio.**_

_**El grito y el dolor se pierden, dejan**_

_**sólo las huellas de sus negros rebaños,**_

_**y nada más nos queda este presente eterno**_

_**de renovarse entre unos brazos**_

_**Maquina la frente tortuosos caminos**_

_**y el corazón con frecuencia se confunde,**_

_**mientras las manos, en su sencillo oficio,**_

_**torpes y humildes siempre aciertan.**_

_**En medio de la noche alza su queja**_

_**el desamado, y a las estrellas mezcla**_

_**en su triste destino.**_

_**Cuando exhausto baja los ojos, ve otros ojos**_

_**que infantiles se miran en los suyos.**_

_**Quizá el amor sea simplemente eso:**_

_**el gesto de acercarse y olvidarse.**_

_**Cada uno permanece siendo él mismo,**_

_**pero hay dos cuerpos que se funden.**_

_**Qué locura querer forzar un pecho**_

_**o una boca sellada.**_

_**Cerca del ofuscado, su caricia otro pecho exige,**_

_**otros labios, su beso,**_

_**su natural deleite otra criatura.**_

_**De madrugada, junto al frío,**_

_**el insomne contempla sus inusadas manos:**_

_**piensa orgulloso que todo allí termina;**_

_**por sus sienes las lágrimas resbalan...**_

_**Y sin embargo, el amor quizá sea sólo esto:**_

_**olvidarse del llanto, dar de beber con gozo**_

_**a la boca que nos da, gozosa, su agua;**_

_**resignarse a la paz inocente del tigre;**_

_**dormirse junto a un cuerpo que se duerme.**_

_**Quizas el amor sea simplemente esto, Antinio Gala.**_

_**nota de autor: Hany Kauam. Es por tu amor, este tema lo colocamos al momento en que despierta Fabrizio. **_

_**Continuara...**_


	170. capitulo 51 parte 2

**Hola chicas aquí el que sigue!**

**Espero lo disfruten, disculpen la demora, muchas gracias por leer!**

**Feliz día!**

* * *

**Capitulo 51 **

**Parte 2 **

Luciano no se podía mover, sus pies estaban clavados al suelo, mientras todo él temblaba y una gran presión consumía su pecho, debía abrir la boca para poder respirar, cuando fue consciente de donde estaba y de que él que estaba ahí era su hijo, que estaba vivo, muy enfermo, pero vivo, había dejado de creer en los milagros y ahora estaba frente a uno, volvió medio cuerpo y se encontró con Richard aun debajo del umbral, admirando la escena con ojos brillantes ante las lagrimas que no dejaría salir y a Luciano como si un rayo lo sacara del trance dio tres largas zancadas llegando hasta Richard y sin pedir permiso lo abrazo, liberando los sollozos que lo estaban ahogado, quería decir gracias, pero el llanto no lo dejaba hablar, solo se aferraba al abrazo de… de su hermano, quien le había devuelto a su hijo.

- Tranquilo… esta bien… esta bien. – Le susurro Richard con voz ronca, sintiendo que el hombre se estaba ahogando ante el llanto y correspondiendo al abrazo, sintiéndolo sincero, recibiendo un gesto de agradecimiento como nunca antes. – Ve a verlo… trata de calmarte… no te vas a morir ahora… que tienes a tu hijo nuevamente. – Le dijo alejándolo del abrazo.

- Yo… yo… no – Necesitaba hablar pero se le hacia imposible. – No tengo… como pagar… - Hablaba desviando la mirada a Fabrizio.

- Era yo quien estaba en deuda… ahora ve con ellos. – Mirando a Fransheska quien mantenía la mano de Fabrizio entre las de ella y sus labios en los dedos del joven le regalaban un beso eterno mientras seguía llorando y lo admiraba, reconociéndolo.

Luciano, apenas si tenias fuerzas para llegar, la habitación se le hacia inmensa y quería correr, para abrazar a su hijo, pero las piernas trémulas no se lo permitía, cuantas veces anhelo verlo nuevamente, cuantas veces soñó este momento, mucho antes de que ese telegrama acabara con sus ilusiones y que la esperanza para él pasara a ser solo un espejismo, pero ahora lo tiene ahí a unos pasos y aun no puede creerlo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el como, cuando y donde lo encontró Richard, esta enfermo y quería saber que tenia, porque esta en esa cama ausente, sin saber que el hombre que mas lo ama se esta muriendo por escucharlo, es todo un hombre mucho mas alto que él, se ve mas fuerte aunque este indefenso, sus rasgo han cambiado, pero sigue siendo su Alfonzo, puede reconocerlo, su hijo… su hijo… el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, sentía como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla una que duro siete años, ahora que lo ve no sabe como logro sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin su presencia, no tiene idea de donde saco las fuerzas para respirar todos estos años.

Cuando por fin llego hasta la cama sentía que las piernas no podían sostenerlo por mas tiempo, por lo que se arrodillo para luego sentarse sobre sus talones y tendió sus dedos trémulos, acercándolos lentamente pues tenia miedo que al momento de tocarlo se esfumara y despertar una vez mas en su cama extrañándolo y colmado de culpa, desvió la mirada del joven y se ahogo en los ojos grises colmados de lagrimas de su hija, preguntándole con esta si no era un sueño, cuando por fin sintió la piel de Fabrizio una luz lo envolvió y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar ante el llanto.

- Hijo… hijito… mi vida… - Se acercó y deposito sus labios en la mano del chico, humedeciéndola con las lagrimas sintiendo como se sentía de nuevo vivo completamente. – Razón de mi vida… perdóname… perdóname… no te me vayas de nuevo… por favor no te me vayas… Fabrizio...- Expresa con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

- Papá… papi trata de calmarte. – Le decía Fransheska quien intentaba hacerlo ante la marea de emociones, pero veía a su padre realmente mal, estaba demasiado conmocionado y su semblante le asustaba. – Duque por favor.- Sumamente nerviosa, por la situación pidió la joven al hombre que aun estaba en el umbral y quien se acercó rápidamente mientras pasaba las lagrimas en su garganta.

- Luciano trata de calmarte…. Mejor vamos a que descanses... – Le decía tomándolo por un brazo para ponerlo en pie. - Estas demasiado alterado y es peligroso para tu salud – Indico.

- No… déjame… quiero verlo… por favor, fueron siete años… siete años…. – Repetía aferrándose a la mano de su hijo.

- Si pero no vas a ganar nada con morirte ahora a causa de un ataque y no vengas con que eres medico y sabes… deja de ser intransigente… párate. – Le decía, pero era imposible pues el hombre no escuchaba de razones.

- Papá por favor… - Decía Fransheska sin dejar de llorar y sin separarse de su hermano, desvió una vez mas la mirada de suplica a Richard quien al verla asustada y ver que Luciano no cedía por el contrario se aislaba aun mas perdiéndose en un mundo él solo con su hijo, donde Fabrizio para él era el centro del universo, se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura del hombre y llevo sus manos a las mejillas del Luciano para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Luciano mírame… - Logrando tener la atención del hombre. – Trata de calmarte que estas asustando a tu hija, estás mal, estas pálido… trata de respirar, Fabrizio esta aquí nadie lo va a mover, pero tienes que calmarte porque necesita tu ayuda y si te enfermas o peor aun te pasa algo por no querer entrar en razón, no podremos ayudarlo, hay personas que lo necesitan, hazlo por ellos… por tu hija… ya no te debes a él para liberar la culpa que sientes, ahora debes dar lo mejor por ellos. – Le dijo con convicción.

- ¿Qué tiene? – Pregunto al fin con voz temblorosa. – ¿Por qué esta respirando mecánicamente? – Acercándose y acariciándole los cabellos, mientras ponía todo de su parte y trataba de calmarse, intentaba ser fuerte y dominar sus emociones.

- Lo sabrás, vamos con el doctor él tiene la historia clínica de tu hijo, pero primero necesito que te tranquilices un poco no puedes enfrentarte a tantas emociones en un solo día. – Le dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie y ayudaba a Luciano quien al estar de pie se doblo un poco y se acercó mas a Fabrizio acariciándole los cabellos mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada, percatándose que era poco lo que diferenciaba de Terruce, acaricio las cejas y le deposito un beso en la frente.

- Estas muy cambiado… apenas era un niño… eras mi niño y ahora es todo un hombre… no lo vi crecer… no te vi crecer… me perdí tu vida Alfonzo… me la perdí… por mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa… - Decía y el llanto regresaba una vez mas ahogándolo.

- Vamos Luciano, él puede percibir y escuchar, lo vas a angustiar…. – Le hablaba Richard, jalándolo por los hombros, por fin logro separarlo y miro a Fransheska mientras encaminaba al italiano a la puerta.

- Yo me quedo… estoy bien… estoy bien. – Asintiendo en silencio y limpiándose las lagrimas, el duque se percato de que la chica estaba mas tranquila que el padre por lo que confió en que estaría bien a solas, cerró la puerta y la dejo en la habitación con su hermano.

- Peter Pan… Fabri… estoy muy… demasiado feliz de que estés aquí, de que estés con nosotros… mi hermano… Fabri yo no puedo con tantos sentimientos. – Decía ahogada en el llanto. – Estoy llorando de felicidad así que no te angusties, el duque dice que puedes escucharme, pues bien quiero que sepas que desde que te fuiste no he dejado de extrañarte un solo día… que te amo como a nada… que extrañaba tanto que me hicieras reír… perdóname por molestarme contigo cuando te fuiste… sé que estabas dolido… pero yo te quería conmigo, sé que era egoísta de mi parte…. Pero es tu culpa porque me enseñaste a depender de ti... papá tiene razón ya eres todo un hombre… no eres igual a como te vi por ultima vez… pero estas mas guapo… Peter Pan… cuantas cosas me perdí de tu vida…. Ya no seremos iguales físicamente, pero te amo igual que antes, mucho… mucho mas… - La joven hablaba acariciándole el hombro y una de las mejillas.

Los latidos del corazón de Fabrizio se habían acelerado un poco y esto era imperceptible para los presentes, sin embargo la angustia lo invadía, la tensión del exterior aunque no quisiese lo afectaba, escucho una voz que reconoció y una vez mas luchaba por despertar, por abrir los ojos y ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, pero no podía, el nudo en su garganta no cedía y era realmente incomodo, eso hasta hace unos minutos, ahora siente una especie de voz que calma, una voz que arrulla, una voz realmente hermosa, que logra elevarlo y tranquilizarlo.

Richard Grandchester logro conducir a Luciano a una de las habitaciones del mismo piso, antes de entrar en esta le pidió a una de las jóvenes del servicio que fuese por uno de los doctores, para que revisasen al hombre que aun estaba conmocionado, mas de una vez durante el trayecto tuvo que hacerlo desistir de regresar a la habitación de Fabrizio, pues se le veía bastante alterado y supo que debió seguir el consejo de Terruce y prepararlos primero y no hacer el choque emocional tan fuerte, al entrar a la habitación logro sentarlo en la cama mientras lo ayudaba aflojándole un poco la corbata y quitarle el saco.

- Debes tranquilizarte Luciano. – Le dijo mientras el hombre seguía llorando como un niño.

- ¿Es mi hijo? ¿Esta vivo? ¿Richard esta vivo? – Preguntaba buscando la mirada gris.

- Si ese joven es Fabrizio y esta vivo. – Respondía con tono apacible las preguntas de su hermano, sintiendo una extraña sensación al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

- Esta enfermo… ¿Qué tiene?... ¿Qué me le hicieron? ¿Fiorella? ¿Cómo esta ella? – Pregunto en ese momento recordando a su esposa.

- Fiorella se encuentra bien, esta siendo atendida por las enfermeras, solo se desmayo… mejor deja de hablar y trata de respirar y… – Hablaba cuando el toque a la puerta lo interrumpió. – Adelante. – Volviendo la mirada hacia esta.

La puerta se abrió y la chica de servicio hacia pasar al doctor ruso quien venia con maletín en mano y una enfermera quien traía un tanque portátil de oxigeno, entraron a la habitación, Richard dio espacio a los profesionales para que hiciesen su trabajo, el galeno revisaba a Luciano auscultándolo con el estetoscopio mientras la enfermera colocaba el oxigeno, el doctor utilizaba el lado del diafragma para escuchar los sonidos de alta frecuencia, verificar la respiración del hombre, lo hizo por un par de minutos, para después utilizar el lado de la campana para captar los sonidos cardiacos, al terminar colgó el estetoscopio del cuello y abrió el maletín, sacando unos medicamentos.

- No es necesario que utilice calmantes doctor. – Acoto Luciano al ver como el hombre preparaba la inyección. – También soy medico. – Indico tratando de disuadirlo.

- Entonces sabrá que si lo necesita, debemos bajar la presión… señor Di Carlo. – Hablaba el doctor con su tono de voz vibrante al mantener el acento ruso. – ¿Usted se encuentra actualmente en algún tratamiento? – Le pregunto y Luciano miro a Richard quien lo observaba desconcertado.

- No hace falta doctor, se como controlarme. – Dijo desviando la mirada al hombre.

- Sabe que hay situaciones que se escapan de nuestras manos y no podemos controlarlas, como la que acababa de vivir, si hubiese estado al tanto de su hipertensión no lo hubiese expuesto a este choque emocional. – Hablaba mientras buscaba la vena en el brazo del hombre. – No se como no le ha dado un infarto.

Luciano pudo sentir el frio liquido correr por sus venas y como este poco a poco y con la ayuda del oxigeno hacían disminuir la taquicardia, podía pensar mejor las cosas, con mas tranquilidad y claridad, se perdía en sus pensamientos, mientras Richard lo miraba y se sentía culpable ya que por exponerlo a esta noticia tal vez el hombre hubiese colapsado, no sabia que Luciano estuviese enfermo, a simple vista parecía estar completamente sano.

- No le digas nada a Fiorella, ni mucho menos a mis hijos. – Susurro Luciano levantando la mirada y clavándola en Richard. – Yo trato de cuidarme, mantengo control medico. – En su mirada había suplica. – Por favor. – Pidió en susurro al ver la mirada de su hermano.

- Solo trata de cuidarte, porque Fabrizio te necesita ahora mas que nunca. – Respondió tomando asiento. – Necesita que agilices las investigaciones de algunos medicamentos… pero también el que tu te cuides… ahora respira profundo porque te tengo una mala noticia. – Acoto adhiriendo la espalda al cómodo sillón, cruzando las piernas, coloco el codo en el posa brazo y dejo descasar su barbilla en el dedo pulgar mientras que el índice reposaba en su pómulo, el doctor le dedico una mirada de reproche, pero el duque solo espabilo lentamente, para que confiara en él, Luciano se angustio pero gracias al calmante su corazón no se acelero y clavo su mirada en la gris. – Eres abuelo. – Y mostro una amplia sonrisa que ilumino su mirada gris – Y desde hace mucho… para ser más exactos desde hace cinco años.

Luciano apenas espabilo, para digerir la información, recuerda que cuando entro a la habitación visualizo como un borrón a una chica con un niño, pero por su mente nunca paso que estuviesen relacionados con Fabrizio, tal vez seria alguna enfermera y su hijo, ni siquiera los tomo en cuenta y en su mente daba millones de vuelta la palabra "abuelo" sin proponérselo una sonrisa protagonizo sus labios, si bien no estaba preparado para serlo, no todavía, él pretendía serlo como mínimo en un año que Albert y su hija decidieran convertirlo en abuelo, pero no ahora, no de repente y se sentía realmente feliz, unas gotas se asomaron a sus ojos, ante la emoción que inundaba su pecho.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- Mas que eso, fue por Joshua que di con Fabrizio, me lleve un gran susto, porque era como ver a Terruce cuando pequeño, hasta llegue a pensar que podría ser hijo mío y haber cometido el mismo error que mi padre… - En ese momento se detuvo, Luciano bajo la mirada, pues bien sabia que ese error de Christopher Grandchester era él, Richard trago en seco ante la imprudencia que cometió, pero para aligerar la tensión continuo. – Fue en un hospital de Londres, yo había ido hacer unas donaciones y el niño entro al despacho del doctor con quien estaba reunido, casi me da un ataque cuando se me presento, estaba el parecido además del apellido, sabia que era un absurdo, pero no quería quedarme con la duda, las cuales casi se disiparon cuando Gilbert, el doctor… me dijo el nombre del paciente y que este necesitaba donantes de sangre, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que compartíamos el mismo grupo sanguíneo. – Explico mirándolo.

- Es o negativo… - Susurro Luciano y tomando algo de distancia ante la imprudencia de Richard hace unos minutos, esa que había perdido por las emociones que lo habían asaltado durante el día, el duque de Grandchester solo asintió en silencio.

- Me ofrecí a ayudarlo, pero también le pedí verlo, no podría explicar lo que sentí, el gran parecido entre nuestros hijos, es realmente impresionante, al verlo no me quedaron dudas, había sido sometido a una tercera intervención y llevaba mas de un mes internado en ese hospital, pero estaba fuera de peligro, por lo que busque la manera de trasladarlo hasta aquí, pues aun esperaban en Londres por unos avances en brocondilatadores, por eso respira de manera artificial… ahora esta en coma inducido, el cual empezaran a suspender dentro de dos días. – Richard se detuvo al ver como lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por las mejillas de Luciano. – Esta fuera de peligro Luciano. – Le hizo saber. – Ahora solo necesitamos que despierte, pero creo que mas impaciente esta Marión… así se llama su esposa… pues quiere que tu hijo le responda por el hijo que viene en camino y que no sabe de su existencia. – Le dijo con media sonrisa para aligerar un poco la tensión en el hombre.

- Seré abuelo por segunda vez. – Acoto dejando libre media carcajada de sorpresa.

- Así es, creo que Fabrizio no perdió el tiempo en estos siete años. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de ese comentario ambos se quedaron en silencio, el doctor sabia que el calmante estaba haciendo su trabajo por lo que pidió permiso para retirarse, Richard decidió acompañarlo, sabiendo que lo mejor era dejar a Luciano solo para que descansara un poco y analizara mejor las cosas que le habían pasado y las que estaban por venir.

Marión con la ayuda de Terry acomodo a Fiorella en la cama, después de unos minutos ella decidió salir, pues se sentía sumamente nerviosa y su hijo estaba algo asustado al ver las reacciones de sus abuelos, el joven decidió que era buena idea pues seguro cuando despertara estaría desorientada y tratarían de explicarle a ella las cosas con calma y era mejor que no estuviese presente pues seria mucho mas confuso, la rubia estuvo de acuerdo y salió encontrándose con Joshua, estaba sentado en uno de los muebles del pasillo contando las hebras de uno de los pompones de un cojín, repasando todo lo vivido durante el día y sabía que eran muchas emociones para él, se acercaba hasta él niño cuando sintió las nauseas atacarla aun en el cuarto mes de embarazo estas la torturaban, sus ojos se posaron en Eleonor quien llegaba hasta ellos.

- Disculpe, duquesa podría prestarme un baño, es que no me siento muy bien. – Dijo Marión en apenas un susurro.

- Si… si claro… claro Marión… pero si no te sientes bien es preferible que te lleve con uno de los doctores que ven a Fabrizio. – Dijo con tonó preocupado.

- No… no solo, es malestar del embarazo, no es nada grave. – Acoto la joven acercándose hasta Joshua. – Mi vida, espérame aquí, voy al baño, no te muevas. – Acariciándole la mejilla este solo asintió en silencio, sin descuidar las hebras del pompón.

Luciano se encontraba más calmado, pero se sentía encerrado por lo que salió de la habitación donde lo había dejado Richard, trataba de calmarse, de no pensar en todo lo que había pasado hace solo menos de una hora, pero es que aun no lo creía posible, era un milagro, un verdadero milagro, le había prometido a Richard quedarse tranquilo y no ir hasta la habitación donde tenían a su hijo, pero como acatar esa orden, era realmente imposible, apenas se vio solo dispuso a regresar a la habitación donde tenían a Fabrizio y preguntarse una vez más si todo esto no era un sueño. Cuando vio donde estaba Joshua, así le había dicho Richard que se llamaba su nieto, este estaba sentado solo, con la mirada en los pompones pasando una hebra tras otra, aunque temeroso se acercó hasta el pequeño, decidió que su necesidad podía esperar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver solo las hebras castañas un poco mas claras que las de su hijo a esa edad ya que el niño mantenía la cabeza baja, con paso sigiloso se acercó hasta él colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño quien no alzo la cabeza.

- Hola Joshua. – Saludo entre nervioso, alegre y ansioso al ver a su nieto.

- Hola… ab…abu… abuelo. – Dijo al fin con voz temblorosa, pero sin alzar la mirada, pues se sentía mal por haber tenido ganas de no querer a su abuelo. En ese momento el corazón de Luciano se contrajo con una nueva sensación, la voz del niño era hermosa y escucharlo decirle abuelo, lo hizo emocionarse como nunca pensó hacerlo, una emoción con lo golpeo con la misma intensidad como cuando Fabrizio lo llamo por primera vez papá, las lagrimas nadaban en su garganta y cuando al fin encontró la voz.

- ¿Que haces? – Le pregunto y su voz vibro ante las emociones.

- Cuento. – Dijo en apenas un susurro.

- Que bien, ¿Sabes contar? – Pregunto y el niño asintió sin levantar la mirada. - ¿Y tu mamá? – Inquirió tiernamente al verlo solo.

- Mi mami esta en el baño… no se siente bien, pero solo es mi hermanito que… que… no sé mucho de ingles… solo lo que tío Terry me ha enseñado… - Dijo deteniéndose. – Luciano parpadeo rápidamente al escuchar al niño nombrar a Terruce tío, esto quería decir que sabía la verdad o eso parecía, trago en seco para pasar el tumulto de emociones.

- Puedes decírmelo en francés te entenderé. – Le dijo Luciano con ganas de tocarlo pero no quería asustar al pequeño, que igual seguía pasando las hebras con sus pequeñas manos y lo que verdaderamente lo tomó por sorpresa era saber que al parecer el niño sabía la verdad.

- Mi hermanito que le hace vomitar todo el tiempo. – Termino por decir lo que pauso al no saber a la perfección el idioma.

- Eso es normal. – Acoto Luciano con media sonrisa, en perfecto francés, aunque nadie podría vérsela porque el niño aun no se dignaba a verlo a la cara.

- Lo sé. – Susurro. – Así me dicen… es normal que mami vomite – Acoto en la misma posición.

- Sabes que te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad. – Le hizo saber Luciano con la voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta, el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza, se mantuvieron en silencio pues el hombre no sabía que mas decirle al niño, hasta que fue el mismo Joshua el que rompió el silencio.

- Abuelo… perdona a mi papi, sé que él no lo va a volver hacer, hizo algo incorrecto, pero esta arrepentido… mi papi te quiere… y todos lo días llora… cuando esta despierto… no quiero verlo llorar mas abuelo. – Dijo soltando al fin un sollozo y dos lágrimas cayeron al cojín que mantenía en sus manos. – No quiero… porque lo quiero mucho… es mi papi y mi amigo… es muy bueno conmigo, con mi mami y mi tío… perdónalo abuelo él no lo va hacer de nuevo… no lo va hacer – Dijo en un susurro tembloroso ante el llanto. Al fin las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Luciano, había durado mucho tiempo reteniéndola.

- Yo también lo quiero… - Dijo ahogando un sollozo. – Joshua… Joshua. – El pequeño alzo la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos idénticos a los de él y que se encontraban en la misma situación ahogados en lágrimas. – Tu papá no hizo nada malo, quien se equivoco fui yo, no supe ser su amigo, lo abandone cuando mas me necesitaba, le di la espalda… pero porque creí que era lo correcto… que era lo mejor para él... – Hablaba llevando una de sus manos y con el pulgar limpio tiernamente las lagrimas del niño sintiendo en ese suave toque una energía realmente extraordinaria.

- ¿Lo vas a perdonar? – Pregunto aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No tengo nada que perdonarle. – llevando su mano temblorosa hasta una de las rodillas del niño.

- Se va a poner muy feliz mi mami, ella siempre se lo decía, todos los días, pero él tenia mucho miedo de ir a su casa… yo pensaba que eras malo abuelo… pero mi papi me decía que no, que eres muy bueno, pero él lloraba y yo dudaba… - En ese momento se lanzo a los brazos de Luciano y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su abuelo. – No eres malo abuelo… perdóname abuelo… yo solo quiero que papi despierte y juegue conmigo, pero yo quería conocerlos… yo quería que papi los viera… - Dijo ahogado por el llanto mientras pequeños sollozos se escapaban de su boca, el hombre sintió el corazón contraérsele ante el dolor que percibía en el niño y él no pudo evitar llorar abiertamente.

- Lo siento… siento no haberlos buscado antes Joshua… de verdad lo siento angelito. – Abrazándolo fuertemente y acariciando los cabellos del niño. – Pero ahora no me voy a separar de ustedes, no nos vamos a separar nunca mas, quiero que se vengan a vivir conmigo… con tu abuela. – Alejándolo del abrazo y limpiando las lágrimas del niño.

- Abuelo ¿Sabes? papi hace cualquier cosa por mí… por eso lo quiero tanto… es el mejor papá del mundo y lo extraño mucho. – Dijo menguando el llanto.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto Luciano limpiándose las lágrimas y mostrando media sonrisa.

- Si es el mejor papi del mundo… yo le pedí ir a Madagascar y él prometió llevarme, sé que lo cumplirá así como me prometió que me llevaría conocer el mar…y lo conocí gracias a él… tienes que verlo el agua es como el color de tus ojos, que es igual al de papi y al mío… sabes, no tenemos dinero, pero trabajamos mucho para poder ir, somos compañeros de trabajo, hablamos con el señor Raggiani y trabajamos en su restaurante preparando la comida, al principio él no quería que papi me llevara, pero no tenia con quien dejarme y después cedió porque papi es el mejor cocinero del mundo, el mejor, abuelo tienes que probar su comida, al igual que en la universidad de papi cuando tiene que ir a presentar me lleva y me toca esperar fuera del aula pero sus profesores muchas veces me invitan a pasar porque ya me conocen y mientras él rellena las pruebas me mira y sonríe…. Es que somos inseparables abuelo. – Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me alegra saberlo ¿Cuántos años tienes Joshua? – Pregunto Luciano tratando de saber desde cuando Fabrizio rehízo su vida.

- Cinco… cumplo seis el 16 de diciembre. – Dijo orgulloso de su edad.

- ¿Qué estudia tu papi Joshua? – Pregunto, con una sonrisa, queriendo saber que había sido de su hijo todo este tiempo.

- Leyes… - Dijo con una gran sonrisa. - Y es el mejor de toda la clase, todo el tiempo los profesores hablan bien de él y eso me hace sentir muy bien… porque lo dicen delante de mi… antes de salir de vacaciones el director de la universidad le dio un reconocimiento… fuimos mi mami y mi tío ese día… sabes que mi papi estudia porque cuando se caso con mi mami el abuelo Pétain se lo dio de regalo… tienes que conocer también al abuelo Pétain… el vencedor de Verdún. – Esto lo hizo haciendo énfasis y emocionándose en las últimas palabras.

En ese momento apareció Marión y se quedo observando la escena a una distancia prudente con media sonrisa, sabia que cuando su hijo tomaba confianza y empezaba a hablar no había quien lo detuviera y de por si ya él tenia muchas ilusiones de conocer a la familia de su padre, pues durante el viaje se encargaron de hacerle saber que conocería a sus abuelos, que estos lo habían mandado a buscar, por lo que se acercó hasta ellos, Luciano levanto la mirada encontrándose con la rubia y su cuerpo se estremeció al reconocerla, era la misma chica que había visto en la estación de trenes, esa que su corazón le gritaba que siguiera y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, sentía tanto dolor e impotencia al saber que estuvo sumamente cerca de encontrar a su hijo, ella solo bajo la mirada al encontrase con unos ojos idénticos a los de sus esposo y que no eran los de su hijo.

- Mi vida… deja al señor descansar. – Acariciando los cabellos del niño, sintiéndose nerviosa, el padre de su esposo la intimidaba, no era fácil para ella por fin ver a la cara a su suegro por primera vez.

- No me molesta. – Acoto él con media sonrisa percatándose de que efectivamente era la esposa de Fabrizio pues llevaba una alianza, la joven parecía un ángel, además de niña hasta la voz parecía la de una adolescente, llevando con cuidado la mano a la mejilla de Joshua y acariciándola el niño solo lo miraba a los ojos y le regalaba una sonrisa sin poder creer que estaba frente a su abuelo y Luciano dejándose llevar por las emociones de saber que desde hace mucho era abuelo y no lo sabia.

Dominique salía en ese momento de su habitación y se percato de la presencia de ellos en el pasillo, el niño al verla se le iluminaron los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se anclo en sus labios, le gustaba en demasía mirar los ojos de la chica y su forma tan apacible de hablar.

- ¡Dominique! – La saludo poniéndose de pie de un brinco y corrió hasta ella, olvidándose de su abuelo y su madre, quienes lo miraron desconcertado pero con alegría.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo la joven cortésmente. – Hola Joshua. – Lo saludo la chica doblándose un poco y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Como estas? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, percatándose de que el niño había estado llorando.

- Bien. – La tomó por la mano y la arrastro hasta donde estaba Luciano. – Mira este señor es mi abuelo Luciano, del que te hable ¿Recuerdas? A mi mami ya la conoces. – Indico con entusiasmo mientras sonreía.

- Mucho gusto señor, Dominique Grandchester. – Se presento la joven asintiendo en señal de reverencia.

- Mucho gusto Dominique, Luciano Di Carlo. – Le dijo sonriente, pues la niña también era su sobrina, tenia los mismo ojos del padre.

- Hola Dominique. – Saludo la rubia frotándole un hombro.

- Hola Marión…. ¿Puedo llevar a Joshua a que vea lo caballos? – Pregunto, pues sabía que tal vez ella necesitaba hablar con el padre de Fabrizio y era consiente de las ganas del niño por ver de cerca los caballos.

- ¡Si… yupi...! – Acoto el niño antes de que Marión diera su consentimiento, por lo que dejo libre media carcajada.

- Esta bien… ve a ver los caballos, pero tengan cuidado. – Respondió la rubia dirigiéndose al niño y este no espero más por lo que se encamino tomado de la mano de Dominique. - ¿Te vas así? – Le pregunto la rubia al ver que se alejaba, ante lo que su madre le dijo se soltó del agarre de la chica y llego corriendo hasta Marión quien se doblo un poco para estar a la altura del niño y recibiendo un beso en los labios de su hijo. – Ahora si ten cuidado, no te acerque mucho a los caballos. – Joshua solo asintió en silencio, miro a Luciano y sin pensarlo mucho le tendió los brazos, el hombre lo cargo sintiendo el peso de su nieto, logrando que el corazón se le hinchara de emoción Joshua beso la mejilla de Luciano y el hombre beso la frente del niño sintiendo que el tiempo regresaba considerablemente, era como tener entre sus brazos a Fabrizio nuevamente, lo bajo y se quedo admirándolo como se alejaba con cientos de emociones bailando en el pecho, tragando en seco para pasar las lágrimas, mientras Marión lo miraba y los nervios le ganaban cada vez mas al verse sola con su suegro. El hombre se volvió y le dedico media sonrisa, a la cual ella trato de corresponder, para que después un silencio incomodo se instalara en el lugar, sin saber por cuanto tiempo hasta el Luciano lo rompió.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo. – Le hizo saber con voz tranquila y ella trago en seco, pero asintió en silencio.

- ¿Usted dirá señor? – Pregunto con voz estrangulada cuando logro conseguirla, mientras se decía que no podía ser posible, le tenía miedo a su suegro.

- Me gustaría en un lugar mas privado. – Acoto y ella asintió en silencio, como él no conocía la casa la encamino a la habitación donde estuvo hasta hace unos minutos, abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademan para que ella entrara, seguidamente él entro y había un juego de dos sillones con una mesa para el té en me dio de la habitación por lo que la invito a tomar asiento y él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Usted dirá señor?… pregunte y yo responderé lo que este a mi alcance – Prefirió hablar ella primero. Luciano se aflojo aun más la corbata y suspiro acomodándose en la silla al tiempo que su frente se cubría de sudor. - ¿Se siente bien? Lo veo algo pálido. – Acoto la joven algo preocupada por el hombre mirándolo a los ojos los cuales reflejaban las lagrimas que había derramado.

- Estoy bien… solo son las emociones vividas. – Respondió tranquilamente.

- Han sido muchas, señor… pero debería de tomar algo fuerte para que se relaje un poco. – Dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse y sentirse un poco más en confianza, ya que sus piernas temblaban y lo único que le gritaban era que saliese corriendo de ese lugar.

- Lo hare… ya tendré tiempo para hacerlo, por ahora quiero saber algunas cosas, porque Richard es poco lo que me ha contado, en realidad no me ha dicho nada… solo que mi hijo esta casado y que tiene un hijo. – Desvió la mirada al vientre de Marión percatándose que este ya reflejaba un embarazo en los primeros meses. – Y otro en camino. – Termino por decir y ella asintió en silencio. - ¿Dónde viven? – Pregunto sin darle tiempo a Marión siquiera a espabilar.

- En Amiens señor. – Respondió aparentemente tranquila.

- ¿Desde cuando? – Proseguía con el amable interrogatorio, pero interrogatorio al fin.

- Desde el diecisiete, después de que Fabrizio cayera en el valle… - La joven trago en seco y sentía la lagrimas inundar su garganta. – Señor es mi culpa. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué te culpas? ¿Y de que? – Pregunto tranquilamente, pero esto no ayudaba en nada a Marión. – Si no has hecho nada malo. – Susurro sintiéndose algo cansado.

- Fue usted quien lo envió a buscar en el hospital en Doullens… yo estaba ahí cuando llegaron los militares ingleses, bueno estuve con él todo el tiempo, ellos se presentaron un mes después de que Fabrizio cayera, aunque no regresaron yo me lo lleve, lo saque del hospital, pero no fue para que ellos no se lo llevaran… vera señor tengo un hermano, él era teniente en las líneas francesas y al igual que Fabrizio cayo solo con algún tiempo de diferencia y lo trasladaron al hospital de la trinidad, lo fui a ver y me dijo que estaban perdiendo la guerra y que… que lo mas probable era que los alemanes invadieran Doullens… él se entero de mi relación con Fabrizio, mientras estuvimos en la guerra… creo… creo que no estoy siendo clara… no me esta entendiendo…. – Dijo la joven bajando la mirada y ver como su suegro fruncía el ceño ante la avalancha que ella le estaba lanzando, pues se dejo llevar por los nervios y hablaba muy rápido, queriendo explicar todo de una vez, Luciano sabia que esto no era fácil para ella por lo que decidió ayudarla.

- Está bien… vamos con calma. – Le dijo y ella asintió en silencio, mientras sentía su corazón latir contra su pecho tan fuerte que este le dolía. - ¿Como se conocieron? – Pregunto él tranquilamente, acomodándose en el sillón llevando sus codos y apoyándolos sobre sus rodillas para unir las palmas de sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Fabrizio llegaba del frente por segunda ocasión y yo solo tenia seis meses de haber entrado como enfermera voluntaria… - Estaba por decir algo mas pero Luciano no pudo evitar detenerla ante el asombro.

- ¿Enfermera? – Interrumpió sin poder creer que después de que su hijo no quería nada que tuviese que ver con la medicina terminara con una enfermera. Ella asintió en silencio lentamente.

- Si señor tenía quince años, pero pude entrar gracias a mi hermano quien me ayudo a encontrar el trabajo… - Ante la cara de Luciano quien no podía entender como el hermano y los padres de una niña permitieron que entrara a ese infierno. – Señor se lo que esta pensando, pero es que necesitaba el trabajo, mi mamá estaba muy enferma y mi papá estaba muy viejo para trabajar… apenas lo que él encontraba nos alcanzaba para comer y no teníamos para los medicamentos de mamá… - Hablaba bajando la mirada. – Solo contábamos con lo que mi hermano nos enviaba, por lo que debía ayudar de alguna manera, fue mi decisión y aunque mi padre no quería termino aceptando, señor, esta no soy yo… - Acoto mirándose la ropa. – Nosotros somos personas humildes… esta ropa me la compro la duquesa y… tengo que ser sincera con usted creo que es lo menos que se merece, pues no pienso venderle espejismos… - Luciano escuchaba atentamente y asintió para que ella continuase. – Yo trabajo como enfermera… toda mi vida he trabajado… desde que tengo uso de razón lo hago, pero empecé a ganar dinero cuando entre como enfermera voluntaria y todo lo que ganaba se lo enviaba a mis padres… - La joven sabia que estaba temblando y que su suegro era consiente de ello. – Solo tenia seis meses trabajando cuando conocí a su hijo… como le dije antes, él regresaba por segunda vez del frente nos vimos pero nada mas paso, unos días después me toco atenderlo pues llego con una bala en una pierna… - Al ver la mirada de Luciano se apresuró a decir. – No fue nada grave… de ahí nos conocimos un poco más… un mes... – Decía cuando él hablo.

- ¿Un mes? – Interrumpió Luciano impresionado ante el tiempo en que estos dos se pusieron de novios.

- Si señor un mes pues las cosas se dieron… el tiempo no importaba mucho en las campañas. – Dijo algo avergonzada.

- ¿E inminentemente quedaste embarazada? - Pregunto y ella asintió en silencio bajo la mirada y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente, pues sintió en la pregunta reproche. – Te hiciste madre a los quince y Fabrizio padre a los diecisiete… ya saque conclusión por la edad del niño. – Se apresuró a aclarar Luciano al ver como ella lo miraba. – ¿Estaban locos? ¿Qué pretendías con dejarte embarazar? Porque eras enfermas y sabias el riesgo que corrías. – Le pregunto dejándose llevar por el momento. – Conocías métodos de prevención para no salir embarazada, ¿Por que no los llevaste acabo? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Marión en ese instante se puso de pie sintiéndose humillada, por lo que las palabras del hombre le estaban dando a entender tal vez basándose en lo que acaba de contarle, ante las necesidades de su familia, la sangre automáticamente le entro en ebullición, porque entendía perfectamente lo que él quería decirle con eso, el señor Octavio se había equivocado, la familia de Fabrizio no era como le había dicho.

- Si lo sabia señor, pero no pensé, solo me entregue a su hijo por amor… él se iba al frente y… ¿Sabe que? – Le dijo sumamente molesta. – No le voy a explicar nada, porque no tengo porque hacerlo… yo no pretendía nada, si lo que esta insinuando es que yo me deje embarazar porque quería que Fabrizio se casara conmigo y así mantenerme esta muy equivocado. – Al ver que el hombre trataba de decir algo. – No… no claro que eso es lo que quiso decir, yo no necesito el dinero de Fabrizio y menos el de su familia. – Dijo con las lágrimas nadándole en los ojos y quitándose el tocado que llevaba puesto se deshizo del moño con manos temblorosas y tiro las cosas en la mesa. – No me hace falta… no nos hizo falta, yo saque adelante a mi esposo, porque aunque le duela no voy a renunciar a Fabrizio… lo siento pero a mi no me va a manejar como lo hizo con él… yo lo amo… y cuando me entregue a él era Richard Macbeth, se de su verdadero nombre hace poco y me importa muy poco si es Macbeth, Di Carlo, Grandchester… no me interesa… yo lo quiero a él al hombre, a su personalidad he vivido con el cinco años… cinco años señor y nunca… nunca he necesitado de ustedes, nunca los busque y aunque a veces pasáramos necesidades éramos felices… solo nos tenemos nosotros, porque él y mi hermano es lo único que tengo… no tengo nada mas aparte de mis hijos con él, mi familia… murió durante la guerra y me quede sola… luche, he luchado con uñas y dientes he pasado noches en vela… he dejado de comer en días por mantener a mi Fabri vivo, ahora no venga usted a decirme que solo quise dejarme embarazar para contar con su beneficio, porque nunca le pregunte nada… no le pregunte ni siquiera quien era su familia porque esto lo conmocionaba, me enamore de su esencia no de una posición que no sabia que tenia, porque aunque fuese un campesino como yo, o un carpintero, un vago o un delincuente que se estaba encubriendo en la guerra igualmente iba a seguir con él, igual me le hubiese entregando sin reservas porque me enamore del joven que era cuando estaba conmigo y era lo que verdaderamente me importaba, todo…. – Un torrente de palabras salían de su boca, no podía controlarse, los nervios y la rabia hacían estragos en ella.

- ¡Marión ya! – Tuvo que decir Luciano en voz alta para que lo dejase hablar y él al igual que ella tenía los ojos ahogados en lágrimas. – Disculpa si me di a entender mal… solo quise decir que te dejaste embarazar sabiendo donde se encontraban y que era peligroso tanto para ti como para el niño… no me importa de donde vienes, si tienes o no dinero, eso es lo de menos… porque me has demostrado que amas a mi hijo… no cualquiera hubiese soportado esto… lo salvaste… aun cuando han pasado tantos años sin hacer nada, por informarnos que Fabrizio se encontraba con vida. – Dijo y ella lo miraba perpleja. - Mejor cuéntame ¿Como y cuando sacaste a Fabrizio del hospital? – Pregunto pues quería saber todo acerca de estos años de su hijo, le hizo un ademan para que ella tomara nuevamente asiento. Marión dejo libre un suspiro y continúo, tratando de proseguir civilizadamente con la conversación.

- El mismo día del bombardeo cuatro horas antes, logre hacerlo con la ayuda del doctor y otra enfermera, no podía sola, tenia cuatro meses de embarazo y aunque Fabrizio estaba sumamente delicado era su estado de salud contra mi presentimiento y pues gano el segundo. - Hablaba con voz ronca ante las lágrimas derramadas y las que aun aguardaban en su garganta. - Nos hubiésemos quedado en Doullens con mi familia, pero cuando llegue no encontré nada, ya los alemanes habían pasado por ahí. – Susurro y la barbilla le temblaba.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Luciano en un susurro y ella asintió tranquilamente sin mirarlo a los ojos - Solo puedo darte las gracias porque igual yo no hubiese podido sacarlo antes del hospital, el traslado era sumamente costoso y tuve que recurrir a prestar el dinero, pero me quede con este en las manos cuando me llego el telegrama de que el hospital había sido bombardeado. – Limpiándose una lágrima rebelde el hombre al recordar el dolor que le causo la noticia. – Pero ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué Marión? ¿Tienen idea de todo lo que hemos sufrido? – Dijo él ahogando un sollozo.

- Señor… si que lo se y créame me he sentido culpable, pero primero Fabrizio duro mucho tiempo inconsciente fueron cuatro largos meses de agonía que él vivió y no lo estoy justificando señor, de los cuales tres ciego… no señor, no le voy a decir todo lo vivido porque no puedo… no puedo son heridas que aun duelen en mi, no quiero recordar esa etapa, apenas estoy tratando de superar su ultima recaída como para revivir todo el dolor que pase cuando cayo en el frente… señor porque a pesar de que salí embarazada al mes de estar en un relación con él en ese tiempo logro enamorarme, su hijo es un ser maravilloso y lo que siento por él es sumamente intenso y créame cuando le digo que no es sano para nadie el saber la historia de la agonía de su hijo y usted dirá ¿Por que si después de que se recupero no busco a su familia y su esposa no lo insto a hacerlo? … créame que lo hice solo que él tenia miedo de buscarlos porque pensaba que no lo perdonarían… también esta que yo no sabia nada… no lo sabia señor yo conocí a Richard Macbeth y así estuve hasta hace un año que decidió contarme la verdad, ya después de eso… eso… él se enteró señor… - Decía con la voz ronca.

- ¿De que se entero? – Pregunto Luciano, tragando en seco ante las emociones.

- Sabe perfectamente de que señor… no soy quien para juzgar y culpar a nadie, sus razones tendrían para hacerlo, ya después se las explicara a él, que era quien sufría cada vez que se topaba en algún periódico o revista con alguien que ocupaba su lugar… claro ustedes no sabían que él estaba vivo, pero moría señor…. Cada vez que lo veía a usted o a su hermana en alguna revista al lado de alguien que supuestamente era él, se dejaba morir por días… pero yo no lo permitía y una vez mas estaba ahí para él haciéndole saber que no importaba que yo era todo, pero eso a él no le bastaba… y simplemente se hundía, vivía… vive en una constante depresión y hace lo imposible para salir adelante por su hijo y por mi…. - Marion lloraba y poco le importaba que tuviese a Luciano en frente. – Pero era muy fácil verlo llorar porque simplemente sus padres no lo conocieron lo suficiente para darse cuenta que tenían en su casa a un extraño, que ese amor por su verdadero hijo era tan mísero que no lograron reconocer y aun no se porque se hicieron los ciegos… porque yo los diferenciaría a millas de distancia - Su instinto sobre protector estaba prevaleciendo una vez mas, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía, solo expresaba lo que sentía y muchas veces ella misma sintió rabia en su voz, hasta que Luciano la detuvo.

- Ya basta… basta Marión. – Dijo con rabia en la voz. – No puedes juzgar… no lo hagas, porque estas diciendo que no conocimos a nuestro hijo lo suficiente… es nuestro hijo. – Le dijo determinante.

- No señor solo le estoy dando nuestro punto de vista del panorama… si es su hijo. – Enfatizo sintiéndose un poco avergonzada porque cuando se trataba de defender a Fabrizio no se detenía aun cuando el contrincante fuese su suegro.

- Claro que sabíamos que no era Fabrizio… lo sabíamos, pero… pero maldita sea… - Exploto con rabia al tiempo que se frotaba la cara con ambas manos. – Yo… yo lo creí muerto, lo creímos muerto… ¿Me imagino que has visto su tumba en Doullens? - Ella asintió en silencio. - ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por el amor de Fabrizio? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Cualquier cosa, hasta dar mi vida señor. – Dijo levantando la barbilla.

- Ahí tienes la respuesta yo lo hice por el amor a mi esposa…. Por qué fui yo quien cometió el error, fui quien se equivoco y cuando Fabrizio se fue a la guerra, Fiorella casi se vuelve loca, se me moría y su hermana cayo en una gran depresión, mi familia se vino abajo… ella no me quería ni ver porque sabia que en cierta parte el culpable era yo… ella me culpaba, mi hija me culpaba, yo mismo no podía con la culpa, me ahogaba. – Decía el hombre llorando. – Porque fui quien no le dio tiempo para reponerse de algo que me imagino te conto y si no lo hizo no te lo voy a decir. – Acoto refiriéndose a lo de Antonella.

- Él me lo conto… no tenemos mas secretos señor. – La voz a la joven le vibraba.

- Yo no sabia que hacer Marión, mi esposa no salía de un hospital siempre tenían que mantenerla sedada, a mi no me quería ver… no quería… solo quería que le trajera de vuelta a su niño, solo eso e hice todo lo posible, quede prácticamente en la ruina por buscarlo, pidiendo ayuda a quien pudiera, cuando por fin me dijeron que lo habían encontrando, estaba en el frente y de ahí no lo podían sacar, ella solo me pidió regresar con él sino que no lo hiciera, viaje hasta América para buscar el dinero cuando me dijeron que estaba en un hospital bastante grave y un día ante de ir a buscarlo mi esperanza se esfumo, el mundo se me vino abajo, saber la muerte de mi hijo y saber que no podría, no tenia cara para llegarle a mi esposa con los brazos vacíos… fue un día después que Dios me dio una luz y encontré a Terry ves que su parecido es bastante grande… Ahora te pregunto, ¿Qué hubieses hecho?... me acabas decir que cualquier cosa…. Yo hice cualquier cosa, hasta cargar con culpa y secretos, creyendo que había engañado a mi esposa, se lo mantuve escondido hasta el día que Terry recupero la memoria me toco enfrentarla y con eso todo el dolor llego nuevamente de golpe, pero esta vez ella se resigno, porque lo sabia, siempre lo supe fue lo único que me dijo y por su amor para conmigo y ver el esfuerzo que hice me perdono… lo de Terruce me imagino que ya lo sabes. – Expuso un poco más calmado.

- Algo me han contado, el duque es muy reservado con el tema, solo se que el parecido se debe a que ustedes son hermanos… y todo me lo dijo porque se lo exigí… pues me traían con medias verdades y creían que Fabrizio era un pago de favores y no es así señor, a mi esposo no pueden verlo como un trofeo, yo acepte venir porque él me prometió que usted lo va a ayudar y porque antes de que el recayera estaba tratando de contactar con ustedes pero no pudo, él quería ver nuevamente a su familia… varias veces llamo a su casa, una vez tuvo un mal sueño con su hermana, era como un presentimiento eso hace mas o menos como un año, pero le dijeron que todo estaba bien… después nos enteramos que se habían ido a Francia… después de un tiempo el volvió a intentarlo, pero ustedes ya estaban aquí en América y una semana después… una semana después. – La joven rompió en llanto llevándose las manos a la cara. – Yo creí que se me había muerto. – Ahogada por el llanto, Luciano se acercó a ella y la abrazo, la joven se abrazó fuertemente a su suegro. – Por favor… por favor tiene que curarlo… yo quiero que mejore… casi no lloro, trato de ser fuerte, pero sin Fabri no soy nada… no lo soy – Confeso ante la marea de emociones.

- Tranquila que no le hace bien a la creatura. – Le dijo Luciano con voz ronca ante las lagrimas y acariciándole los cabellos. – Yo te juro que voy a hacer que mi hijo se recupere completamente, no descansare un segundo… ahora mismo voy a reunirme con el doctor para que me faciliten su historia medica… - Se alejó un poco y acuno el rostro de la rubia mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas, viendo en ella a una niña y claro que lo era, si era menor que Fransheska. – Gracias hija… gracias por tener esa fortaleza, por defender a mi hijo con uñas y dientes… hasta de su propio padre, por parecer una leona cuando se trata de mi Fabrizio Alfonzo. – Ella solo asentía en silencio tratando de calmarse. Después de eso él le pidió que fuese a su habitación y tratara de descansar un poco que él debía revisar los documentos médicos de Fabrizio.

La visión era bastante borrosa, por lo que espabilo varias veces para aclarar la vista la cual clavo en los relieves del techo y este se movía, mientras sentía una opresión demasiado grande en el pecho, mas temía moverse, sentía un miedo que no podía explicar, desvió la mirada y pudo ver a Terry sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el jardín, se incorporo un poco hasta quedar sentada logrando con esto obtener la atención del joven, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente y sin decir nada tomo asiento la borde de la cama.

Fiorella perdió su mirada en el rostro de Terruce, sumergiéndose cada vez mas en los rasgos de él quien la miraba con preocupación, un gran nudo se instalo en su garganta y era necesario soltarlo, por lo que un sollozo se escapo, aunque ella lucho por retenerlo no pudo, se llevo las manos al rostro y lo cubrió mientras el cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto.

- Fiorella tranquilícese… - Dijo Terry acercándose y abrazándola. – Trate de calmarse. – Sintiendo su voz demasiado ronca por las emociones.

- Lo he soñado… todo ha sido un sueño. – Hablaba en medio del llanto aferrándose al chico se alejo un poco y llevo sus manos al rostro de Terry acunándolo y pudo notar sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas, mientras que de los de ella salían a borbotones.

- No lo busque mas en mi… no lo haga… no ha sido un sueño. – Dijo Terry liberando un par de lágrimas. – Mamá… creo ya no debo llamarla así pues tiene un hijo que se lo dirá por mucho tiempo… esta vivo… Fabrizio esta vivo. – Le dijo llorando sin poder evitarlo, pues era consiente del dolor de la mujer durante todo este tiempo llevo sus manos y esta vez fue él quien acuno el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos – Lo encontramos… - Acercándose y depositándole un beso en la frente, Fiorella se aferro con sus manos a las muñecas del joven pues sentía que caía por un precipicio y tantas lagrimas no podían salir al mismo tiempo, ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente para contenerlas, pero no podía estas aun salían, mientras su cuerpo temblaba cada vez mas.

- Quiero verlo… por favor… mi niño… yo… quiero verlo. – Pidió aun con los ojos cerrados. – Mi ángel… mi bebé… yo no puedo creerlo… no puedo… por favor no me mientas porque me moriré… me moriré si no es cierto. – Apenas el llanto la dejaba hablar.

- Claro que la voy a llevar para que lo vea… pero tiene que tranquilizarse… - Terry hablaba y pudo ver como ella respiro profundamente y con manos temblorosas limpio su rostro.

- Yo estoy bien… estoy tranquila. – Dijo tratando de salir de la cama, más Terry sabía que era una actuación para que la dejara ver a Fabrizio, él dejo libre un suspiro y se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. – ¿Se me ve mucho como si hubiese llorado? – Le pregunto y Terry negó en silencio. – Es que a mi bebé no le gusta verme llorar, él se ponía a llorar también y no quiero que se ponga triste por mi causa. – Decía con una sonrisa que se confundía con las lágrimas silenciosas que salían, el joven en ese momento se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Gracias por todo. – Dejo libre un sollozo. – Gracias por brindarme ese amor que era de Fabrizio… por quererme de igual manera y en este momento siento demasiada envidia de él nunca pensé decirlo… pero así me siento… siento que no me conformare con saber que es solo mi tía… - Fiorella en ese momento se quiso alejar del abrazo pero él no lo permitió por el contrario se aferro mas a este. – Ya lo sé… se que mi padre y Luciano son hermanos, se que Fabrizio es mi primo, que Fran es mi prima y creo que lo menos que me merezco es formar parte de esta maravillosa familia que me soporto por casi cuatro años. – Le deposito un beso en la mejilla. – Ahora si vamos para que vea que no le estoy mintiendo. – Se alejo del abrazo y la tomo por la mano guiándola, se encaminaron a la habitación.

La mujer lo miro sorprendida pero esto paso rápido cuando él le confirmo que ciertamente irían a ver a su hijo, no le estaba mintiendo, su pequeño ángel estaba vivo, se aferró al brazo de Terry, quien le dio otro beso en la frente y le obsequio una hermosa sonrisa para aligerar los nervios que eran fáciles de apreciar en ella.

Fransheska aún se encontraba junto a su hermano, se había quedado sola en la habitación y aunque ya había pasado casi una hora para ella el tiempo se había detenido, sentía que tenía diez años de nuevo y que Fabrizio tenía trece, sus años más felices habían regresado, no dejaba de admirarlo, se parecía tanto a Terry, eran casi idénticos… los años los habían moldeados de igual manera, pero este era su hermano, su Peter Pan, podía sentía ese hilo que los unía, este era tan fuerte.

- Fabri, se que me dirás ya cállate que me tienes mareado, pero es que han pasado muchos años y con esto muchas cosas, ya después yo escuchare con el mayor de los placeres todo lo que tienes que contarme, todo tus buenos y malos momentos, yo solo quiero contarte los buenos… sabes que encontré a mi principie…. – Fransheska dejo libre una carcajada. – Ya eso te lo dije verdad… creo que es la quinta vez que te lo digo en menos de una hora que te hablo… descubrí que cuando estoy con él el tiempo pasa volando, que tenias tanta razón, también me voy a casar… quiero que mejores rápido Peter Pan… tienes que hacerlo, recuerda que prometiste entregarme en la iglesia… - La chica hablaba y estaba realmente feliz, pero en ocasiones se le escapaban lagrimas a causa de la marea de sentimientos, las cuales limpiaba rápidamente, tomo asiento en un sillón y sus manos nos paraban de acariciarle los cabellos. – No tienes que sentir celos, te amo igual… no… ahora te amo aún más, también amo a Albert, pero es un amor distinto, tal como me lo dijiste muchas veces, he comprendido cada una de tus palabras y lamento el no haberte entendido lo suficiente en ese entonces, solo que yo te quería para mi, que solo pasaras tu tiempo jugando conmigo… yo… yo te extrañe tanto Peter Pan… te extrañe mucho… demasiado… quiero que despierte y veas que aun te amo… que eres lo mas importante para mi, mi cómplice… que tú eres un gran milagro, siento el haberme despedido de ti, no debí hacerlo… nunca debí hacerlo… - Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la persona que abría la puerta, pudo ver a Terry quien le dedico media sonrisa, seguidamente entro su madre.

Fiorella miro a Fransheska quien la miraba con ojos brillantes y un sollozo se escapo de la garganta de su hija, mientras asentía con la cabeza, confirmándole con esto a su madre que quien estaba en esa cama era Fabrizio, la mujer se acerco con pasos tembloroso, pero a mitad de la habitación corrió, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de su hijo reconociéndolo, las lagrimas salían sin avisar.

Fransheska se puso de pie y se acerco a su madre quien perdió el rumbo en el rostro de su niño, sin siquiera atreverse a tocarlo, le coloco las manos en los hombros y la guio, la mujer no dependía de su cuerpo por lo que era fácil conducirla, lo único que no podía era desviar la mirada, Fran la sentó en uno de los sillones, tomando ella misma asiento a un lado, agarro la mano de su madre entre las de ella y la coloco sobre la mano de Fabrizio. La mujer sintió el toque como cuando lo cargo por primera vez, pareciendo un ratoncito ante lo blanco y lo pequeño que era, cubierto de sangre después un arduo trabajo de parto, en como con un simple roce, con ese llanto ilumino su vida, esa que se oscureció casi en su totalidad hace siete años y que en este instante una luz, brillante, hermosa, gloriosa la cegaba nuevamente, la elevaba y la envolvía en una calidez única.

- Ratoncito… - Susurro como le dijo la primera vez que lo vio y las lagrimas salieron a relucir, ella trataba de sorberlas, pero mas salían. – Mi vida, aquí estoy… tu mami. – Decía con voz temblorosa, llevando su mano a la mejilla del joven y la acariciaba trémulamente, abandono el sillón y se puso de rodillas para estar más cerca de él, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo dejo descansar las cabeza sobre el pecho de él escuchando los latidos de su corazón y llenándose con la calidez que emanaba el pecho del chico. – Me estas haciendo revivir… ayúdame con tanta felicidad… ¡Dios mío! Gracias por este maravilloso regalo, gracias por este milagro… gracias por devolvérmelo, yo te lo pedí tanto… tanto. – Mientras las lagrimas mojaban el pecho del chico y con sus manos acariciaba los costado del joven, en ese instante pudo ver la cicatriz de las operaciones en la boca del estomago y sintió como si a ella misma le hubiesen rasgado la piel, la cicatriz aun estaba un poco roja, llevo su mano y la acaricio con las yemas de los dedos. – Mi chiquito… dame tu dolor… dame tu dolor… mi vida, yo lo soportare, quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte, yo no lo hice cuando debí y ahora quiero hacerlo… dame tus angustias. – Ella hablaba mientras Fransheska le acariciaba la espalda. – Hay hija mía… mi Fran, es tu Peter pan, si lo es… yo lo se pues es mi vida… él es mi vida. – Mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto.

Terry observaba la escena desde el umbral manteniéndose en silencio y más de una vez tuvo que limpiarse las lagrimas, tal como le había dicho a Fiorella sentía tantos sentimientos encontrados y hasta cierto punto envidia al ver la adoración que le tenia a Fabrizio, al joven decir que lo amaban era poco, ahora comprendía tantas cosas, tantas actitudes de Fiorella, de Fransheska y hasta del mismo Luciano, dejo libre un suspiro y en ese momento su mirada se encontró con la de Fransheska, decidió ir en ese momento por una enfermera, pues Fiorella estaba sumergida en otro mundo y tal vez esto podría hacerle daño, además ante tantas emociones Fabrizio podría alterarse y sabe que se asuntarían mucho mas que él al ver como la respiración de él cambiaba bruscamente y necesitarían de alguien para que aspirara.

- Ya regreso… es mejor que busque a una enfermera para que este pendiente de Fiorella y de Fabrizio… al parecer él puede percibir muchas cosas de las que lo rodean – Explico con la voz ronca, dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Terry espera! – Pidió la chica casi corriendo hasta él, se acercó mirándolo a los ojos dejando al fin que las lágrimas corriesen libremente - ¡Gracias por traerlo! Gracias por todo… no tengo como pagarte… yo…- Decía con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Fran… solo deseo que seas feliz y sé que tenerlo aquí los hará muy felices a todos… fue mi padre quien dio con él, todo gracias a Joshua – Indico y al ver el desconcierto en la mirada la chica dejo ver una gran sonrisa – Tu sobrino… tienes un hermoso sobrino Fransheska, tu hermano te hizo tía hace mucho tiempo y estas pronto a serlo por segunda vez – Explico con la mirada brillante.

Ella se volvió para mirar al joven en la cama sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza, mientras el pecho se le llenaba de felicidad, mas lagrimas se hicieron presentes y comenzó a reír con alegría, se volvió para mirar a Terry y le dio un gran abrazo, amarrándose a él con fuerza y recordando esas palabras de su madre donde le pedía que le diese los nietos que Fabrizio no había podido darle… ya no sería necesario, ya estos existen.

- Creo que me voy a desmayar de la emoción, de la felicidad… soy tía… soy tía… ¿Mi Fabri tiene una familia? ¿Dónde están ellos? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ya pronto los conocerás, por ahora lo mejor es que estés junto a Fiorella, iré a ver como esta Luciano – Indicó mirando de nuevo a la mujer que seguía en la misma posición.

- Él esta con tu padre… le pedí que lo llevase con un medico pues estaba realmente alterado, me asusté mucho… sé que desea más que nada estar junto a Fabrizio, pero no ganaría nada exponiéndose… ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunto al caer en cuenta que se había olvidado de todo a su alrededor.

- Están con Candy… no te preocupes por nada… disfruta de tu Peter Pan, Campanita – Le dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, le dio un beso en la frente y después salió del lugar.

Ella regreso hasta donde su madre se encontraba e igualmente se colocó de rodillas, abrazándola por la espalda, siendo consiente nuevamente de esa realidad los sollozos al igual que los de Fiorella no pedían permiso para salir, se podía llorar con tanta intensidad a causa de una alegría, fue arrastrada por un gran torbellino la cual la arrastro por esos años de ausencia, por el miedo que sintió cuando se enteró de la noticia, de cómo su madre había prácticamente colapsado, como dormía en el cuarto de Fabrizio, en la cama y como se sintió desesperar cuando tuvieron que sacarla de la habitación sedada porque solo desvariaba, no tenía ningún sentido, había perdido la razón de su vida como ella siempre lo había dicho, es consciente de que su madre la adora, le brinda cariño y comprensión pero por Fabrizio siempre tuvo cierta debilidad, se podría decir que era su predilecto, ella solo veía por sus ojos, su sonrisa era la que iluminaba su casa y esta quedo en penumbras cuando recibieron esa carta, a pesar de todo el amor que su madre le tenía a su hermano nunca sintió celos, nunca existió entre ellos la discordia, pues ella también lo amaba, era su pilar ese que le ayudaba, la defendía y enseñaba todo, por eso se sintió tan desprotegida, sentía haberse quedado sin la mitad de su alma, esa que en este momento se completa, Albert… ama a Albert pero él nunca podría llenar ese vacío que su hermano había dejado y que en este instante parece caído del cielo y la llena de golpe, tan drásticamente que se siente mareada, débil.

Soltó el abrazo de su madre y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, pues no podía estar de rodillas esta le temblaban, su mirada se clavó en el rostro del chico, admirándolo, mientras que sollozos secos irrumpían en el lugar pues ya no tenía lagrimas para derramar pero ahora las necesitaba pues no encontraba otra manera de drenar su felicidad, pudo ver como su madre imitaba el movimiento de ella, sabía que la misma marea de emociones la recorría.

- Fabrizio… corazón de mami… mi chiquitico…- Susurraba Fiorella entre llanto con la mano del joven entre las de ella, admirando los dedos del chico, aun seguida perdida en ese mundo, no podía alejarse de mucho tiempo de él por lo que nuevamente se puso de rodillas y llevo una de sus manos dibujando las cejas del chico, con dedos trémulos. – No me cabe el corazón en el pecho… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Por qué me has hecho sufrir de esta manera? –Preguntaba en sollozos.

Fabrizio escuchaba voces lejanas y no supo porque en ese momento una gran nostalgia lo arraso, tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía, de poder drenar ese sentimiento que lo envolvía, sin saber la causa pues estaba aislado, su respiración se agitaba apenas perceptiblemente, ante el aroma que hace minutos lo transporto a su infancia, el aroma de su madre lo llenaba de una calidez inexplicable, ese aroma que tanto adoraba, era demasiado confuso, porque sentía paz mezclada con melancolía, sin proponérselo sus labios se entre abrieron después de tanto tiempo y dejaron escapar un jadeo que fue apenas un silbido a causa del traquestoma, uno que las mujeres no pudieron apreciar, por estar inmersas en sus propios sentimientos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente en ese momento, mostrando a un Luciano trémulo con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, era imposible permanecer impasible ante lo que se mostraba ante él, sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de sus esposa quien soltó un sollozo que retumbo en su habitación al tiempo que le estira los brazos, Luciano se acercó dudoso, pero llego hasta ella y se puso de rodillas aferrándose en un abrazo, rompiendo en llanto.

- Perdóname mi amor… - Pedía acariciando los cabellos de su esposa. – Es mi culpa que este así… Fabri perdóname hijo mío. - Desviando la mirada al joven en cama sin soltar el abrazo de la mujer, quería pedir perdón hasta quedarse sin voz y aun así lo escribiría hasta que sus manos de desgastasen, pero el llanto no le dejaba hacerlo, mientras Fiorella lo acompañaba y acariciaba al espalda.

- Es mi hijo… mi hijo… mi niño… Luciano es nuestro Alfonzo… recuerdas cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez… tu no querías entregármelo pues te habías perdido en él, en mi ratoncito, yo te lo pedía pero tú no me escuchabas y te dije que no asistirías mis demás partos porque querías quedarte con mi hijos… sin embargo también fuiste quien me ayudo a traer al mundo a Fran… no solo lo procreamos juntos sino que también los trajimos juntos al mundo y los dos nos fuimos con Fabril… perdóname tu a mí, porque yo… yo me abandone… me morí en vida y solo te hacia sufrir…. – En ese momento ella se alejó un poco llevo sus manos a las mejillas se su esposo perdiéndose en la mirada topacio inundada en lágrimas. – Perdóname tu a mi… - Luciano también llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Fiorella y se acercó uniéndose ambos en un beso tembloroso ante las lágrimas, probando en este la sal del llanto de ambos uno que los afianzaba nuevamente como familias, uniendose en un abrazo que no solo unio sus cuerpos sino también sus almas.

Se alejaron de este después de un minuto y extendieron cada uno, uno de sus brazos hacia Fransheska quien los admiraba sin poder dejar de llorar, viendo como ese amor que sus padres se tienen ha superado las pruebas más difíciles, la más difícil de todas que es perder a un hijo, si se había visto afectada, casi hecha cenizas pero esta como el ave fénix resurgió con la llegada de su hermano, se acercó a sus padres y los dos la cobijaron en sus brazos, ambos besaron la cabeza de la chica mientras lloraban, sin más palabras pues esta sobraban ante el sentimiento que los embargaba, no podrán contar jamás el tiempo que pasaron de esa manera, ya que lloraron hasta que sintieron que las mezcla de emociones menguaban en sus almas y de tanto admirar al joven en cama, asimilaban un poco la realidad que estaba frente a sus ojos, sin embargo algún suspiro cargado de sentimientos se escapaba de sus gargantas y más de una vez se miraban a los ojos, preguntando si era un sueño o una realidad y si era un sueño no querían despertar y estrellarse con la cruda realidad de saber Fabrizio Di Carlo seguía muerto, que no llego como un milagro a reestructurar sus vidas, pues solamente él era el encargado de dar tranquilidad, era quien los escuchaba y ayudaba a todos, los envolvía en una paz infinita.

Para Fransheska había sido el encargado de hacerle afrontar el miedo a los truenos, sin embargo sabía que no lo había superado por lo que cuando eran noches de tormentas ella se encaminaba con cuidado a la cama de él quien ya la esperaba con la cobija levantada y una sonrisa, envolviéndola en sus brazos y depositándole un beso en la frente, asegurándole que no permitiría que ningún rayo la tocase.

Para Fiorella su niño, ese que nunca crecería, el que seguiría siendo su consentido así tuviese canas sobre canas, todo ese amor sin límites se había quedado congelado hace siete años, sabe que ahora lo consentirá aún más, cuanto diera por cargarlo, por sentarlo en sus piernas como lo hacía cuando él aun tenia quince años y que aunque no le gustara porque decía que no era un niño terminaba por aceptar el arrullo de su madre, quien era de una estatura inferior a la suya, para después ser él quien terminaba por cargarla, amárrala por la cintura y dar vueltas mientras la mantenía en el aire, se muere por ver esa maravillosa sonrisa que le puede robar el alma a cualquiera, esa que posee una ternura infinita.

Para Luciano, su primogénito, su hijo varón ese con el que soñaba seria el doctor de la familia, ese que después convertiría en el director del hospital que deseaba abrir, verlo cumplir sus sueños, pero que se rebeló ante él y a los trece años tuvo la valentía de decirle que no le gustaba la medicina, que prefería ser abogado, su otra cara en tantas cosas, pero siendo parecidos en muchas más, su mayor dolor al saberlo en la guerra y su muerte junto a la de su hijo, ahora su alma revive, ¿Se puede estar muerto en vida? Él mejor que nadie podía responder esa pregunta, claro que sí, muchas veces el vivir no es el estado perfecto del ser humano sino una simple condición.

* * *

_**Soñaron con el único tesoro**_

_**que alguna vez podría deslumbrarles:**_

_**ser el uno en el otro enteramente,**_

_**tornarse indestructibles para el tiempo y el mundo.**_

_**Anhelaron forjarse con poderes telúricos,**_

_**mitad árbol y viento, mitad tierra y hoguera,**_

_**y el soplo de la vida navegó por su sangre,**_

_**surgiendo vigoroso de la luz**_

_**de sus cuatro pupilas hechizadas.**_

_**El sueño de sus sueños fue el haberse encontrado,**_

_**porque desde ese instante, solitario y raigal,**_

_**se hicieron alma y sombra de un amor indeleble.**_

_**El sueño de sus sueños. Justo Jorge Padrón.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	171. capitulo 51 parte 3

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero tengas excelente inicio de semana, que la buena vibra las guie!**

* * *

**Capitulo 51 **

**Parte 3 **

Marión se moría por entrar a la habitación, pero sabía que no podía debía dejar ese momento para la familia de su esposo, para que pudiesen expresar libremente sus sentimientos ya que con ella presente tal vez se cohibirían de hacerlo, pero ya había pasado más de tres horas y no podía seguir esperando, mucho menos alejada de Fabrizio, había roto el record de estar separada de él desde que subieron al barco.

Miro su reloj y supo que en media hora le tocaría su revisión médica esperaría ese tiempo, para llenarse de valor e ir a la habitación de su esposo, ya había hablado con Manuelle y le había dicho que hasta ahora todo estaba bien que solo pudo interactuar con su suegro, como siempre la lleno de palabras de aliento, de abrazos y cariños que solo le mostraba a ella, ahora se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama de su habitación, esperando que esa media hora pasara lo más rápido posible, en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Joshua! – Dijo impresionada al ver el aspecto de su hijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie. - Estas hecho un completo desastre… mira nada más que sucio estas.

- Mami es que le di de comer a los caballos y también con la ayuda de Lucas le dimos de beber… - Dijo el niño emocionado, acercándose a su madre.

- Si corazón, pero como vas a ver a tu abuela en esas fachas y tu tía que pensara – Lo tomo por la mano y lo guio al baño. – Ven acá vamos a bañarte.

- ¿Ya despertó la abuela? – Pregunto elevando la cabeza para mirar a su madre.

- Si ya despertó, tu tío Terry me dijo que están en la habitación de tu papi… sí que hueles mal. – Le dijo colocándose de cuclillas mientras le quitaba la camisa, para seguir desvistiéndolo, él dejo libre una carcajada.

- Mami báñame rapidito para ir a ver a mi abuela… ya quiero decirle que la quiero mucho. – Hablaba mientras con la ayuda de su madre entraba a la tina.

Después de media hora Marion había buscado la mejor ropa del niño y se la había colocado, para que estuviese presentable delante de sus abuelos, ella al mirarse al espejo vio que estaba en las mismas condiciones por lo que decidió ducharse rápidamente, busco algo sencillo que ponerse pues no tenía ánimos de ser una dama en este momento, sabía que la habían estado preparando y educando para este momento pero, decidió presentarse ante la familia de su esposo tal como es sin fachas ni poses, peino su cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo sencilla, sin nada de maquillaje, pues poco le gustaba utilizarlo, en realidad no le hacía falta porque tenía un rostro verdaderamente adorable, dando la apariencia de ser una muñeca de porcelana, sus labios siempre han mantenido un carmín natural realmente hermoso, sus mejillas un rubor natural por lo cual no había necesidad de usar nada más.

Llegaron a la habitación y el corazón de Marión una vez más se desbocaba antes de que pudiese llamar a la puerta, no sabía si sería prudente el presentarse en este momento, pero su hijo estaba ansioso por conocer más de cerca a la madre de Fabrizio ya había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con su abuelo, antes de que ella pudiese tocar fue el niño quien golpeo suavemente, elevo la cabeza y miro a su madre sonriente quien le correspondió aunque por dentro estaba destrozada a causa de los nervios, recibieron el llamado y Marión pudo reconocer la voz de su suegro.

Joshua giro la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta, sin soltarse de la mano de su madre, entro, Marión trago en seco para pasar la angustia al ver como los presentes miraban a Joshua, ella cerró con cuidado la puerta manteniéndose en silencio, recargándose en esta bajo la mirada al piso, quisiera en este momento disponer de más valentía de esa que siempre la ha caracterizado pero ahora es prácticamente imposible.

Fiorella y Fransheska apenas si podían creer en la hermosa creatura que era el hijo de Fabrizio, quien se encaminaba con pasos lentos hasta ellos sin siquiera encontrar palabras para saludar toda su atención estaba en el niño, mientras que la esposa se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando al suelo. Joshua camino lentamente y como lo había hecho en los días que llevaba en la casa de los Grandchester al ser la cama de Fabrizio lo suficientemente grande subió a esta con mucho cuidado, mientras las miradas de los padres y hermana de su padre lo seguían con detenimiento, el niño se acostó a un lado del joven acercándose lo suficiente le deposito un beso en la mejilla, para seguidamente dirigirse al oído.

- Papi seguro estás muy feliz… mi abuelo no está molesto contigo… tenías razón es muy bueno. – Susurraba el niño en el oído de su padre. – Mi abuela es bonita, pero no me habla… ni mi tía, es igual de hermosa, parecen unas muñecas de esas de porcelana que tiene mi abuela Eugénie y que el tío siempre me pide que no toque, ella tampoco me habla, solo me miran y me miran. – Acoto dejando libre media sonrisa.

Los presentes admiraban la escena y el corazón de Fiorella dio un vuelco que logro que su cuerpo se estremeciese y lágrimas silenciosas bañaran nuevamente sus mejillas, mientras que Fransheska admiraba al niño y desvió la mirada a Marión aun en la puerta aunque no podía mirarla a la cara un vacío se instaló en su pecho y sentía ser arrastrada por una avalancha y esa sensación de dolor, angustia, nostalgia que sintió hace algún tiempo en la estación de trenes en París la golpeaba con más fuerza, un sollozo se escapó de su garganta.

- Eres tú… - Dijo sin desviar la mirada de la rubia quien en ese momento elevo la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises. – Eres la chica de la estación de trenes en París. – Prosiguió sintiéndose caer por un precipicio, Marión asintió en silencio y limpio una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla, el sollozo de Fransheska irrumpió en la habitación. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Pregunto con un dejo de reproche en la voz.

- Yo… yo no… no lo sabía. – Respondió ella pausándose por el llanto que se anidaba en su garganta, sabia de sobremanera que la culparían, en ese momento sintió que el sudor frio se instalaba en su nuca y la habitación empezaba a darle vueltas, su vista se tornó realmente borrosa y estaba segura de que terminaría por desmayarse, por lo que se deslizo en la puerta para sentarse en el suelo y evitar darse un mal golpe, sus piernas no podían sostenerla e inmediatamente supo que no le daría tiempo de sentarse, el niño al sentir la voz temblorosa de su madre volvió la mirada hacia ella.

- ¡Mami! – Grito Joshua asustado al ver como su madre se desplomaba, bajo corriendo de la cama teniendo poco cuidado, para llegar hasta ella, en ese momento los demás presente salieron corriendo.

- Esta bien Marión respira, tranquila hija. – Escuchaba lejana la voz de Luciano, quien la sostenía en brazos.

- ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto Fiorella aturdida acercándole un sillón para que su esposo la pusiese más cómoda.

- Ven Joshua, tu mami está bien. – Le dijo Fransheska viendo como el niño empezaba a llorar y le tomaba la mano a su madre, lo giro quedando hechizada por esos grandes y hermosos ojos topacios que eran idénticos a los de su hermano – Todo está bien… tu mami está un poco cansada por el viaje y el embarazo, pero es fuerte como tú – Esbozo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, el niño asintió en silencio pero de inmediato clavo la mirada en su madre y después en su abuelo.

- No quiero que mami se duerma también como papi… ayúdala abuelo… ayúdala. – Mirando a los ojos a Luciano implorando ayuda, mientras los de él se cristalizaban y no se dejaba alejar un ápice de la rubia.

- Tu mami está bien Joshua es normal por el embarazo, es normal. – Acoto acariciándole la mejilla para que se tranquilizara. – Ve con tu tía, démosle un poco de espacio para que respire.

- Es una nena… - Susurro Fiorella, admirándola de cerca mientras le acariciaba la frente, para retirar el sudor frio. – Y está muy delgada… pobre niña.

- Si, es menor que Fransheska. - Respondió Luciano examinándola, percatándose de que estaba realmente pálida, reviso los ante brazos y los ojos de la chica, según su primer pronostico a simple vista, la chica presentaba los niveles de hemoglobina bajo. – Creo que no está manteniendo un control adecuado de embarazo. – Acoto el hombre levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposa. – La anemia es muy común en las embarazadas, pero puede ser peligrosa si no se atiende a tiempo.

- Marión… trata de respirar cariño. – Susurro Fiorella acariciándole las mejillas. – Todo está bien. – La rubia apenas si podía abrir los ojos ya que los sentía realmente pesados, era consciente de las personas a su alrededor pero su cuerpo no dependía de ella, sentía como lagrimas bajaban quemando sus sienes, pues le mantenían la cabeza hacia atrás. – Tranquila… trata de respirar, se lo horrible que son estos desmayos. – Limpiándole con sus pulgares y con sumo cuidado los hilos de lágrimas, levanto la mirada y miro a su esposo, seguidamente desvió la mirada a Fabrizio, la misma capto a Fransheska con Joshua ella le mostraba unos libros pero él mantenía la mirada en su madre ignorando los libros, la mujer le dedico media sonrisa para que confiara en que su madre se encontraba bien, apreciando lo hermoso que era el niño, era como ver a su hijo, era como regresar el tiempo y volver a ser madre de un niño de cinco años, la verdad era que Fabrizio había sobre impuesto sus genes por encima de los de la chica, se vio envuelta en ternura y le estiro la mano para que se acercase, lo que Joshua hizo inmediatamente, al estar al lado de su madre, Fiorella le tomo la mano y se la llevó hasta donde estaba la de Marión, el niño pudo sentir como la rubia apretó el agarre con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

- Mami no te duermas. – Le susurro Joshua llevando su boca y dándole un beso en la mano. – No te duermas como papi.

- Ella está bien Joshua, solo está un poco cansada, pero no se va a quedar dormida… - Le hablaba Luciano mirándolo a los ojos. El niño sintió en ese momento como lo tomaban por la cintura era su abuela quien había tomado asiento y ahora lo sentaba en sus piernas, cerró con sus brazos su cintura.

- Tu mami está bien mi niño. – Depositándole un beso en la sonrojada mejilla, sintiendo la más maravillosa de las sensaciones al contacto de la suave piel en sus labios, por lo que deposito un segundo beso, llevo sus dedos para acomodar los cabellos detrás de las orejas, seguidamente con sus manos despejo un poco la frente. – Dios mío que bonito eres… chiquilín. – Se acercó y beso la frente, seguidamente lo abrazo meciéndolo, embriagándose del maravilloso aroma de la creatura, sintiendo como las emociones se desbordaban y una vez más las lágrimas se hacían presente.

- Abuela no llores. – Susurro Joshua alejándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos, descubriendo que eran muy parecidos a los de Dominique. - Yo te quiero. – acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, la mujer no pudo retener un sollozo dejando en este libre solo una décima de la emoción que la embargaba. – Mi papi siempre me decía que eras muy bonita… y sí que lo eres abuela. – Llevando sus pequeñas manos a las mejillas de Fiorella. –Yo siempre quise conocerlos, porque los papi de mami se fueron al cielo… a ellos no los conocí, ni por fotos, porque no tienen, pero mi tío Manuelle me cuenta como eran… y me los ha dibujado. – Dejo libre media carcajada que captó la atención de todos como si se tratase de la más hermosa melodía y contagio a todos, hasta a su madre quien estaba empezando a reponerse un poco y una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en sus labios porque conocía esas carcajadas de picardía de su hijo y ya sabía por dónde venía. – Lo hace muy mal… - Otra carcajada se escapó de su boca. - Mis dibujos son más bonitos… más… más. – Desvió la mirada a su madre quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a medias. – ¿Mami como dice papi que son mi dibujos? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Profesionales… más profesionales. – Respondió la rubia en un susurro.

- Eso… así más profesionales, porque él me ha enseñado a usar los colores correctamente, mi tío una vez pinto al señor Lapín… ese era mi conejo, pero él también se fue al cielo… de azul, pero él era blanco, solo me dijo que lo pinto de ese color porque es mi favorito, así como el color de papi. – El niño hablaba mientras tenía toda la atención de los presentes, hasta Fransheska había tomado asiento al lado de su madre siendo hechizada por la astucia de su sobrino y sonreía sin poder evitarlo, sentía el corazón latirle fuertemente ante tanta felicidad.

Luciano al ver que Marión estaba mejor se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba una mesa con una jarra con agua y algunos vasos, tomo uno y lo lleno a la mitad regreso sin poder evitar mirar a su hijo y que una sonrisa la cual aún reflejaba cierta incredulidad se dibujara en los labios, pues aún le costaba creer que esta fuese su realidad, al llegar hasta donde se encontraban todo reunidos, le tendió el vaso a la chica.

- Gracias señor. – Susurro tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo.

- De nada hija… ¿Marión llevas algún control con el embarazo? – Le pregunto al tiempo que tomaba asiento. – Y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. – Mirándola a los ojos.

- No… no señor… no he tenido el tiempo, pero no creo que sea necesario, con Joshua no lo tuve… y todo salió bien… solo es sietemesino, pero no tuve ninguna complicación, solo que él siempre estuvo más bajo de lo normal, por los pesos que tuve durante su embarazo… este embarazo a pesar de todo ha sido más tranquilo… no creo necesario un control pues me alimento bien. – Acoto la joven sin poder mantener la mirada de su suegro.

- Disculpa que te lo diga pero no te alimentas bien tampoco, ha pasado la hora del almuerzo y no lo has hecho y sabes que es muy importante las vitaminas y el hierro en tu estado, tu siendo enfermera lo sabes muy bien. – Le dijo a ella pero miro a Fiorella para ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su esposa al enterarse de que Fabrizio se había casado con una enfermera.

- ¿Eres enfermera? – Pregunto la mujer en un susurro y la carcajada de Fransheska retumbo en la habitación ante la sorpresa, la rubia bajo la mirada porque pensó que se estaban burlando de su trabajo, o tal vez de su posición.

- Fabri te me salvas porque estas en coma, sino te doy tu buen coscorrón… - Acoto Fransheska sin dejar de reír y mirando a su hermano, para después desviarla a su cuñada. – Marión una pregunta. – En ese momento ella encaro a la italiana. - ¿Cómo le hizo? – Al ver que no entendía la pregunta ella continúo. – Él odiaba todo lo referente a medicina, la sangre le daba ganas de vomitar y tenías que verlo se ponía pálido, tanto hasta casi desmayarse… además que no soportaba el olor a hospitales ¿Cómo es que se casó con una enfermera? – Pregunto riendo, logrando que sus ojos brillaran, Marión supo en ese momento a que se refería la chica, por lo que correspondió a la sonrisa, Fiorella admiro a la joven sonreír e inmediatamente antes de que ella pudiese responder, supo lo que su hijo vio en ella, realmente era una niña hermosa, porque aparentaba unos quince años, parecía una muñeca, hasta cierto punto increíble la ternura que desbordaba en los gestos, sin duda sus nietos serán hermosos, no parecía ser humilde, pues su piel estaba delicadamente cuidada y unos ojos que reflejaban paz y ese amor que le profesaba a Fabrizio, sabía que lo amaba y que se lo merecía, sabe que su niño estuvo todo este tiempo en buenas manos, por lo que una sonrisa se dibuja mientras la admiraba y acomodaba a Joshua para recargarlo sobre su pecho, era realmente feliz, tanto que parecía mentira, un sueño maravilloso del que no quería despertar.

- Eso él me lo había dicho. – Respondió la rubia. – Pero el miedo a la sangre lo perdió mucho antes de que yo lo conociese… es que el colmo seria no perderlo en la guerra, seguro su teniente lo castigaría si lo veía poner mala cara… - Se detuvo al ver la cara de los familiares de su esposo y se dirigió a Fiorella al ver como se escapaba un sollozo. – Señora, la guerra fue cruel, fuerte y despiadada, pero también había buenos momentos, nosotros mismos los hacíamos… cuando conocí a su hijo él contaba con dos amigos los cuales eran inseparables. – La joven dejo libre un suspiro para omitirse el decirle que lamentablemente estos habían muerto. – A pesar de todo, vivimos momentos maravillosos, yo me enamore… su hijo es un ser único y debo darle las gracias a todos por haberlo criado de esa manera… - Miro a Fransheska logrando captar la atención de la chica. – Cuando te vi en la estación de trenes de París yo… yo no sabía que eras su hermana, no tenía la mínima idea, ni siquiera sabía que era Fabrizio Di Carlo… Yo lo conocía como Richard Macbeth, habíamos viajado hasta esa ciudad porque tenía una cita con varios doctores, entre ellos un sicólogo, que lo ayudaría a salir adelante, a superar un poco el trauma de la guerra, me extraño mucho su actitud… no sabía porque había actuado de esa manera, sin embargo el sicólogo solo me dijo que fue el exponerlo ante tanta gente, le dio ataque de ansiedad, Fabrizio se mantenía aislado del mundo, apenas si reaccionaba a mis palabras, después de eso una noche, mi hermano me llamo al hospital, pues me tocaba guardia nocturna, Fabrizio se puso violento, primera vez pues siempre ha sido tranquilo, cuando llegue a la casa se encontraba encerrado en la habitación, yo contaba con un juego de llaves, al abrir y encender la luz me asuste muchísimo, porque el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre más él estaba sentado en un rincón. –La joven dejo libre un suspiro y se omitió lo de la herida en la mano. – Después de eso empeoro, no dormía, no comía y solo lloraba… esto me dolía mucho, porque yo intentaba hacer algo y no podía, mi hermano se encerró con él no sé qué le dijo, solo sé que al salir de la habitación me llevo al jardín y me conto lo que le estaba pasando, me dijo quién era verdaderamente, lo escuche por horas relatarme su infancia y algunas cosas… también eso que lo llevo a enlistarse… yo me moleste mucho con él… no porque me mintiera por tantos años sino porque… porque lo que hizo no tenía ninguna justificación, le reclame el que haya preferido el amor de una mujer al de sus padres… Fabrizio me dijo que eso era lo que no lo dejaba vivir… que sabía que había obrado mal, que ustedes no lo perdonarían, sin embargo yo… yo. – La chica bajo la mirada, hacia su hijo quien estaba quedándose dormido en el arrullo de su abuela, quien tenía los ojos ahogados en lágrimas y sin embargo estaba atenta a lo que ella decía. – Yo solo me moría de celos, porque creía que él aún seguía amando a esa mujer y que solo busco en mí un consuelo… pero Fabrizio se encargó en demostrarme que yo estaba equivocada, nos casamos hace solo ocho meses. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa. – En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso al equipo médico quien dio las buenas tardes.

Los presentes sabían que no podían estar por lo que Fransheska se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que Marión, pero la rubia ya sabía que estaría presente pues ella tomaba participación en la revisión de su esposo.

- Doctor puedo estar presente. – Pidió Luciano, para saber en qué consistía la asistencia en su hijo.

- Si, pero deberá permanecer a distancia. – Acoto el hombre colocándose los guantes, Marión se encamino hasta donde estaba la bandeja y tomo los de ella, mientras que Fiorella aun sentada con Joshua la siguió con la mirada.

- Quiero estar presente Luciano. – Susurro Fiorella, pidiéndole a su esposo, la verdad era que no quería separarse un solo segundo de su hijo.

- Esta bien pueden quedarse, pero el niño no. – Mirando a Joshua.

- Está bien yo me lo llevo. - Intervino Fransheska al ver la súplica en los ojos de su madre, ella tampoco quería alejarse un segundo de su hermano, pero sabía que más difícil se le hacía a su madre, por lo que le extendió los brazos para cargar a su sobrino, sintiendo el peso del niño y se dijo que sus padres lo tenían bien alimentado, dejando libre una sonrisa, sabría que se cansaría antes de llegar a alguna de las habitaciones , por lo que no perdió el tiempo y se marchó dejando a sus padres.

Fiorella y Luciano observaron cómo su nuera se colocaba los guantes, seguidamente de una mascarilla al igual que el doctor, quien retiro con cuidado la sonda que entraba al traquestoma, irrumpiendo en ese momento un silbido seguido de la respiración de Fabrizio la cual era realmente ruidosa y como su abdomen empezó a vibrar sin control, Fiorella dejo libre un jadeo por lo que Luciano paso uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y la acerco a su pecho, ella se recargo en este cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no liberar las lágrimas y que aunque el hombre pareciera impasible ella podía sentir los latidos del corazón de él desbocados, al igual que ella sufría por lo que apreciaban en su hijo.

Fiorella se atrevió a abrir nuevamente los ojos y pudo ver como lo aspiraban y como el cuerpo del joven se convulsionaba a causa de arqueadas, otro jadeo cargado de llanto se escapó de su boca y no pudo retener las lágrimas en ese momento el doctor le dedico una mirada fugaz ya que seguidamente regreso la vista a su labor, ella al notar esto cubrió con una de sus manos la boca y enterró la cara en el pecho de su esposo una vez más, sin poder evitar llorar ante el dolor que consumía su alma al ver a su hijo ser sometido a un proceso que apreciaba ser doloroso, pues en ese tiempo le estaba limitando la respiración, como quisiera ella poder ofrecerle sus pulmones y evitarle todo esto.

El proceso duro alrededor de dos minutos y toda la rutina unos diez, podía ver como Marión actuaba profesionalmente, sin embargo el cuidado con el que lo atendía y los movimientos de ella dejaban claro el amor que sentía por el joven. El equipo médico se despidió y Luciano le pidió a Marión que fuera a comer algo, ella acoto estar bien pero él insistió, la chica supo inmediatamente que su esposo tenía razón tenía un padre que le gustaba controlar e imponer, aunque no lo hacía por mal de eso era consiente, pero no era su hija y ya le estaba regañando como si lo fuera.

Termino por aceptar y salió de la habitación, Fiorella y Luciano tomaron asiento al lado de la cama, el hombre se cruzó de piernas y la mujer adhirió la cabeza en su pecho, estirando una de sus manos empezó a acariciar los dedos de su hijo, en eternas caricias sin poder evitar que lagrimas rebeldes salieran a relucir, al igual que en Luciano quien acariciaba los cabellos de su esposa mientras admiraba a su Fabrizio Alfonzo.

Luciano apenas si había dormido dos horas en el sillón de la habitación de Fabrizio, cuando el sol se asomaba en el horizonte anunciándole que un nuevo día daba inicio, tanto el cómo Fiorella no se habían separado un solo segundo de su hijo ni siquiera para comer era imposible pasar bocado, ayer por la tarde Marión regreso con el niño descubriendo y llenándose de admiración al ver a su nieto de cinco años leer perfectamente, al principio no quería hacerlo pues le daba vergüenza, pero Fransheska se encargó de ayudarlo y poco a poco fue ganando confianza, no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a ese angelito modular la voz ante los personajes del cuento que leía, le preguntaron a Marión por qué siendo tan pequeño lo tenían tan educado, ella solo respondió que de eso se encargaba su hermano que es teniente y con la ayuda de Fabrizio que lo hacía más dinámico a Joshua le llamo la atención el aprender a leer, ya tenían previsto para hoy en la noche iniciar sus clases para que aprendiese a tocar el violín, lo cual tomo a Luciano por sorpresa pues no esperaba que al niño le llamara la atención tal instrumento el cual él interpretaba a la perfección, esa tarde compraría el instrumento, muchas veces perdía su mirada en el niño y todo parecía ser sacado de la más hermosa fantasía, el más maravilloso de los cuentos, le costaba tanto creer en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos que más de una vez tuvo que secar las lágrimas rebeldes que se escapaban, ante la dicha que le llenaba el alma, se decía que apenas unas horas atrás su mundo era gris, vacío y ahora tiene un nieto hermoso que lo lleno por completo de luz y lo ha pintado de colores brillantes, es imposible no quedarse embelesado mientras observaba como reía, como sus ojos brillan y su ternura lo envuelve, arrastrándolo a un pasado que creía perdido, revivir en el presente a su hijo, el cual está ahí a su lado y al que le acaricia cabello y frente para hacerle saber que está ahí con él.

Fiorella por su parte estaba más que enamorada del niño, no quería que se escapara de sus brazos ni un segundo por lo que leía sentado desde las piernas de su abuela quien solo deseaba comérselo a besos, cada treinta segundos lo besaba, era como queriendo con esto comprobar que la creatura no fuese de mentira, que no fuese un espejismo, le hacía miles de pregunta acerca de su padre, queriendo saber que fue de Fabrizio todos estos años, el niño era sumamente audaz y cuando hablaba parecía no cansarse, por las conversaciones con su nieto, saben que su hijo es un gran padre, pues Joshua lo adora y solo tiene palabras de admiración para describirlo.

Marion admiraba a sus suegros y era participe de las conversaciones aunque no era tan sagaz como su hijo, tal vez porque al igual que a ellos le costaba creer todo lo que había sucedido, Fiorella muchas veces se quedaba mirándola y esto hacia que ella instintivamente bajara la mirada, lo que ella no sabía era que la italiana aun le costaba verla como madre y como esposa de su hijo, nunca imagino a Fabrizio casado con una jovencita, pues la única mujer que le conocieron podía ser su madre y estar ahora unido a una chica que es menor que su hermana es algo contradictorio, en los labios de Fiorella se dibujó una sonrisa mientras la miraba, seguidamente desvió la vista a su hijo en cama y no podría imaginárselos de pie y tomados de la mano, pues ella era mucho más baja que él tal vez apenas le alcanzaría el pecho, ya que la joven poseía la estatura y la delgadez de Fransheska a los quince años. El tiempo paso sin que se diesen cuenta, solo se percataron de que era la hora de cenar porque Richard los mando a llamar, basta decir que solo cenaron Marión, el niño y Fransheska, pues no habría poder humano que lograra sepáralos del lado de Fabrizio, cuando las chicas y el niño salieron ellos solo quedaron mirándose a los ojos preguntándose solo con la mirada si todo esto era real se tomaron de la mano y volvieron la mirada a su hijo en cama quien les daba la respuesta, después de casi cuarenta minutos regresaron y nuevos temas de conversación surgían hasta que Joshua se quedó dormido al lado de su padre donde Marión lo acomodo con cuidado y a los dos minutos se dieron cuenta del porqué, pues el niño se durmió mientras acariciaba uno de los mechones del cabello de Fabrizio, ella les conto lo difícil que había sido para Joshua conciliar el sueño en todo este tiempo, pues antes de que su esposo recayera, era él el encargado de dormirlo y su manera tan particular de hacerlo, podían ver el cansancio en los ojos de la joven por lo que le pidieron fuese a descansar más ella insistía en quedarse, Luciano tuvo que ser determinante y enviarla a descansar, Marión era más terca que Fabrizio y podía ver en su rostro el descontento de la joven, pero eso no era suficiente para dejarse amedrentar pues ella debía obedecer y ser más consciente de que está esperando un hijo y que si con Joshua no tuvo complicaciones fue porque corrió con suerte pero él no cuidarse apropiadamente ante un segundo embarazo era peligroso y no debía permitir que se enfermase o poner en riesgo la vida de su segundo nieto, debía velar por la mujer que su hijo amaba y que lo que más le tranquilizaba era que ella más que amor por él, era adoración, una joven así era la que su hijo se merecía desde un principio y así evitarse tanto sufrimiento.

Fransheska ayudo con el niño a Marión a llevarlo a la habitación, la rubia no pudo evitar reír al ver lo difícil que se le hacía colocarle el pijama estando dormido, ella insistió en hacerlo, mientas la rubia se duchaba, encontrándose a su cuñada batallando con Joshua.

- Tienes que aprender a hacerlo, seguramente dentro de poco te tocara. – Le dijo Marión acercándose hasta ella con el cabello suelto en suaves ondas y una dormilona de satén blanca y encajes rosados, la castaña le dedico una mirada seguido de una sonrisa, pues era como ver a una niña. – Cuando están pequeños es más complicado porque debes tener más cuidado, no debes tener miedo. – Acoto mientras hacía con sus manos un puño las botas del pijama, para hacer más angosta la tela y la llevo a uno de los pies, mientras Fransheska la admiraba anonadada como lo hacía rápidamente sin maltratar al niño, pues este ni se movió, ante la cara de su cuñada. – Deberías ver a Fabrizio hacerlo, es mucho más rápido que yo, darle la comida, bañarlo… - Hablaba mientras tomaba asiento en la cama e invitaba palmeando a un lado de la cama para que ella tomara asiento pues vio el interés en los ojos de la chica.

- Es él quien prácticamente atiende a Joshua, porque yo trabajo un turno completo y hace poco que él logro encontrar trabajo, yo no quería que lo hiciera, me daba pánico el que este le afectara su salud, pero me pidió que no lo limitara, que lo dejara demostrarme que podía ser útil, no quería seguir siendo un mantenido, yo no lo veía de esa forma, es que no puede esforzarse. – Un par de lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de la chica la cuales limpio rápidamente. – Pero ante la manera como me lo pidió no pude negarme, no puedo limitar a mi Fabri… yo lo apoyo en todo cuanto pueda, somos uno solo… - La rubia bajo la mirada y un susurro se escapó de su boca. – Gracias…. – Levanto nuevamente sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas. – Gracias de verdad a todos por crear en Fabrizio a un hombre tan adorable, mi amor por él no se cansa de crecer a cada segundo.

- Gracias a ti Marión por amarlo de esa manera, por darle ese amor que él se merece… - Acoto Fransheska y sin permiso le dio un abrazo al tiempo que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en llanto. – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no apareciste antes en la vida de Fabrizio? Le hubieses evitado tanto dolor, tanta decepción y gracias a ti por mantenerlo con vida por luchar para que nosotros pudiésemos ver este milagro… este sueño… - Se alejó un poco y la miro a los ojos llevándole las manos al rostro para retirarle con los pulgares las lágrimas. – Yo amo a Fabri, espero y no te pongas celosa, pues hablas de él con tanto amor que se será imposible, pero hagamos un trato él es tu Fabri, pero es mi Peter Pan… - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas a la cual Marión correspondió. - Tienes que dejarme como al menos dos horas para compartir con él, para que juguemos.

- Creo que ya están grandes para jugar a la guerra de hojas secas. – Acoto la rubia con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de Fransheska se apresuró a decir. – Es que la jugábamos todo el tiempo en el campo.

- No entiendo ¿Cómo podían hacerlo? - Pregunto desconcertada.

- Durante la guerra no todo el tiempo era batallar, a pesar de todo siempre se llegaban a acuerdos para descansar y suspendían hasta por un mes los enfrentamientos, para que los altos mandos crearan nuevas estrategias y entrenar, armar y completar batallones, mas sin embargo nunca se terminaba de confiar y debíamos mantenernos alertas, pero esos días eran bastante tranquilos en una de esas treguas fue que conocí a tu hermano, él regresaba del frente cuando lo vi por primera vez, en un mes hicimos muchas cosas juntos, entre las cuales jugar a con las hojas secas, sabes que es bastante arriesgado. – Marión dejo libre un suspiro al recordar. – Un día era mi día de lavado y no habíamos planeado vernos… siempre teníamos que hacerlo a escondidas, pues mantener una relación entre enfermera, soldado era un delito y la pena era fusilamiento, sin embargo más de una enfermera caía rendida a los pies de algún héroe de guerra, entre esas yo. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Por lo que teníamos que mantener la relación clandestinamente y más siendo yo la hermana de un teniente… - Dejo libre media carcajada. – Se arriesgó demasiado Fabri… sigo, era mi día de lavado y estaba por colgar una sabana cuando escuche el galope de un caballo sumamente cerca y apenas si me dio tiempo de coordinar para correr dentro de la campaña pues lo primero que pensé fue en una embocada alemana, pero un segundo después un brazo cerraba mi cintura y estaba encima del caballo por instinto me aferre a la persona que galopaba y me moría de miedo.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos y dejar de querer fracturarme las costillas. – Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca tu hermano. – Yo quise matarlo en ese instante por el susto que me había provocado, pero ante los nervios solo empecé a reír, de lo cual él también se contagió, yo sentía la brisa estrellarse fuertemente contra mi cara y agitaba mis cabellos, afloje un poco mi agarre, era impresionante lo rápido que podía manejar al caballo, como con una mano lo dominada, me imagino que todo el entrenamiento militar que le daban, también batallaban en caballos, pues con estos ganaban más rápido terreno, salimos de las campañas y llegamos a unos de los huertos abandonados, me sorprendió al verlo en plena cosecha de fresas, por lo que bajamos y ese día comimos fresas hasta decir basta. – Fransheska dejo libre una carcajada a la cual Marión correspondió, logrando con esto que Joshua se removiera un poco en la cama, la morena se llevó una mano a la boca para ella misma hacerse callar, después de unos minutos la joven decidió marcharse para que Marión descansase, además ella también se encontraba algo agotada.

Al regresar a la habitación de Fabrizio sus padres permanecían en esta, observándolo mientras conversaban, ella también clavo sus ojos en su hermano recordando la conversación que tuvo hace unos minutos con Marión y le alegra saber que al menos logro sonreír nuevamente aun estando en guerra, como quería verlo sonreír, ya que el ultimo recuerdo de su hermano no era muy grato, cuando se enteró de que se había ido a la guerra lo soñaba todo el tiempo llorando y por más que ella le dijese que no lo hiciera la voz no le salía, él no podía escucharla por lo que seguía llorando, logrando con esto que ella despertara con el rostro bañando en lágrimas, las dudas la asaltaban pero era lo que se moría por hacer, por lo que con mucho cuidado tomo el puesto de Joshua y se acostó al lado de Fabrizio, que le brindaba una calidez única, sus padres no le dijeron nada, solo le regalaron una sonrisa, a pesar de que lucho contra el sueño este término venciéndola.

El toque en la puerta despertó a Luciano y a Fiorella al mismo tiempo, se percataron de que era de día, mientras que Fransheska seguía durmiendo, el hombre se puso de pie y se encamino para abrir la puerta, era Albert quien quería saber cómo seguía todo, él lo invito a pasar y como a todos la imagen de Fabrizio lo atraía como si fuese un imán, pero esta vez con más fuerza, pues su prometida estaba dormida al lado del joven, Albert decidió llevársela para que estuviese más cómoda por lo que la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a la habitación que habían dispuesto para ella, antes de salir el rubio le dijo a su suegro que Richard Grandchester lo esperaría en una hora en el despacho con dos de los doctores que veían a su hijo.

Fue esa la causa por la cual decidió separarse de Fabrizio y aunque tuvo que utilizar cientos de argumentos, logro convencer a Fiorella de que lo acompañase, para que descansara un poco mientras él se reunía con Richard, a ella se le haría imposible el dormir y eso lo sabía Luciano, sabía que apenas el diese un paso fuera de la habitación para ir al despacho ella se iría nuevamente junto a su hijo, por lo que pidió un té con un poco de calmante, sin duda alguna Fiorella cuando despertara iba a hacerlo sumamente molesta por haberla dormido, pero ella necesitaba descansar el te le hizo el efecto esperado, por lo que cuando él salió del bañado la encontró profundamente dormida.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Richard, había sido guiado por uno de los mayordomos, quien llamaba la puerta al recibir el permiso, abrió e invito a que pasara, encontrándose en una mesa en el centro del salón, los dos doctores, uno de ellos mantenía una carpeta en sus manos y Richard, su mirada inminentemente se anclo en el retrato de Cristopher Grandchester, logrando con esto que su corazón alterara sus latidos y la angustia de un pasado se posara en su pecho, pudo percibir que Richard se dio cuenta del rumbo de su mirada más supo disimularlo, espanto con un movimiento de cabeza la avalancha de recuerdos y saludo dando los buenos días, recibiendo la respuesta al unísono al tiempo que se colocaban de pie.

- Buenos días Luciano. – Respondió Richard haciéndole un ademan para que tomara asiento, percatándose en el semblante del hombre que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. – Estos son los doctores encargados de llevar el control Fabrizio, Vladímir Sergéevich Popov. – Dirigiéndose al doctor ruso quien le tendió la mano a Luciano en saludo a la cual el hombre correspondió, era este quien mantenía la historia médica del joven, el duque se dirigió al otro doctor. – Abraham Fellon.- Haciendo referencia al doctor inglés, los hombres se saludaron de la misma manera. – El doctor Sergéevich se encargara de explicarte todo lo referente a Fabrizio. – Acoto Richard para después mirar al doctor dándole con esto a entender que podía iniciar el tema de conversación.

- Doctor Luciano. – Empezó el hombre con su voz vibrante. – Primero que nada necesitamos concretar una reunión lo antes posible con los laboratorios Pfizer, para estudiar estas fórmulas. – Sacando uno de las hojas de las carpetas y extendiéndoselas a Luciano este la tomo y verifico lo que esta plasmaba. – En Londres ya hay algunos avances, esos son los broncodilatadores que su hijo tomaba, pero ya no puede, debido a que las paredes de su estómago no los resistirían, por lo que hemos estado sobre el avance de renovar la fórmula para hacerlos vía intravenosa. – Luciano levanto la mirada del papel al conocer algunas fórmulas y saber que función tenían. – Mientras no le suministremos los broncodilatadores seguirá respirando a través del traquestoma, podrá hacerlo sin ningún inconveniente si él esta consiente solo que es algo molesto, pero ya lleva algún tiempo sin los regeneradores que poseen los medicamentos y no queremos que tenga otra recaída. – El doctor trataba por todos los medios ser cuidadoso con lo que decía como bien se lo había pedido Richard Grandchester.

- Sé que mi hijo está enfermo, pero hasta ahora no me han dicho que tiene y cuál es la causa para que este respirando mecánicamente, por las cicatrices en la boca de su estómago, sé que fue sometido a una intervención, pero de qué y que fue lo que lo llevo a eso. – Miro una vez más la carpeta en que reposaba sobre la mesa. - ¿Esa es su historia médica? - Pregunto estirando una de sus manos.

- Sí señor. – Respondió el hombre resguardando la carpeta, para que Luciano no la tomase. – El joven Fabrizio fue intervenido a causa de unas ulceras pépticas que los broncodilatadores le causaron.

- Y porque mantenerlo en coma por tanto tiempo con sedarlo durante la intervención era suficiente, se le haría más fácil acostumbrarse al traquestoma. – Intervino aun con la mirada en la carpeta ya que el lenguaje corporal del doctor le estaba diciendo que no se la entregaría.

- Sí señor. – El hombre titubeo, pues no debían decirle que las ulceras se habían reventado y que causaron hemorragias digestivas altas y que estas habían provocado convulsiones por lo cual lo mantenían en coma para regenerar el cerebro y aun esperaban que despertara y así poder descartar cualquier lesión. – Tiene razón entre más tiempo pase se ira acostumbrando al traquestoma- Respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

- Me permite la historia. – Pidió Luciano estirando una vez más el brazo, en ese momento los doctores miraron a Richard y Luciano siguió las miradas de ellos, percatándose en ese momento que era él quien lo limitaba a contarle en su totalidad el estado de salud de Fabrizio.

- Creo que lo más importante ahora es que llames a los laboratorios y concretes una cita para empezar a trabajar cuanto antes. – Respondió Richard al verse descubierto.

- La cita estará dispuesta para cuando yo disponga, puedo llamar antes de salir y mientras me traslado los mejores doctores e investigadores de laboratorios Pfizer conjuntamente con los Di Carlo se estarán reuniendo esperando mi llegada. – Indico y desvió nuevamente la mirada al doctor. – Me permite la historia clínica. – Se la pidió una vez más.

- No se preocupe señor mi colega y yo iremos con usted y se la facilitaremos al equipo de los laboratorios. – El hombre ya se sentía nervioso porque sabía que Luciano estaba exigiéndola.

- Me permite la historia. – Repitió arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que clavaba la mirada topacio en la gris, en ese momento el duque asintió en silencio.

- Solo te pido se prudente. – Le susurro el inglés. Sergéevich hizo rodar la carpeta sobre la madera caoba pulida ofreciéndosela al señor Di Carlo quien la abrió y empezó a leer desde la primera página, se encontraban los datos del paciente, los cuales pertenecían a Richard Macbeth, hojas que tomaban un color amarillento por el tiempo y que poseían los sellos del ejercito militar inglés, era la historia clínica mientras estuvo en guerra, Marión la había facilitado desde la primera intervención en Francia, ella la poseía desde que se escapó con él del hospital y el doctor Miller se la había facilitado, pues sabía que ella la necesitaría. La vista de Luciano recorría la hoja inicial.

La fecha refería al 2 de Julio de 1917 a las 6:23 am, en el hospital que fue bombardeado en Doullens, según el informe médico había recibido los primeros auxilios en la campaña, era el segundo caso de gas mostaza, seguidamente las palabras escritas golpeaban fuertemente en sus vista, corazón y alma, sentía el cuerpo estremecerse y quería retener las lágrimas que se anidaban en su garganta y pecho, no había podido ver su espalda pero según el informe tenía el 75 % quemado a causa del gas mostaza, hemorragias estomacales, convulsiones que afectaron su motricidad, ceguera temporal, desnutrición avanzada. – En ese momento las palabras de Marión retumbaron en su cabeza "Fabrizio duro mucho tiempo inconsciente fueron cuatro largos meses de agonía que él vivió y no lo estoy justificando señor, de los cuales tres ciego… no señor, no le voy a decir todo lo vivido porque no puedo… no puedo son heridas que aun duelen en mí, no quiero recordar esa etapa, apenas estoy tratando de superar su última recaída como para revivir todo el dolor que pase cuando cayó en el frente…" entendía las palabras de la chica y todo lo que estaba escrito, tantos estudios a los que fue sometido su hijo tanto médicos como sicológicos durante estos años, justificaban en demasía por qué no había regresado a su casa, mientras cada línea era un golpe seco a su alma que la iban desmoronando de a poco, las lágrimas no podía retenerlas por los que salieron silenciosas, todo el temblaba al leer: los signos vitales cesaron su actividad, pero las células cerebrales que se encargan de controlar esto aún permanecieron vivas por lo que fue posible llevar a cabo la resucitación. Estas palabras solo le decían que Fabrizio había muerto clínicamente hace menos de tres meses y que había sido sometido a tres intervenciones quirúrgicas, que lo mantenían en coma para regenerar su cerebro el cual sufrió considerablemente ante las convulsiones sufridas. Empezó a negar en silencio mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

- Ves porque no quería facilitarte la historia. – Le dijo Richard al ver como Luciano dejaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio y cruzaba sus brazos sobre la madera enterró la cara en el hueco que creo y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de llanto.

- No se merecía… no me merece tanto sufrimiento… no tienes idea… no tienes idea. – Repetía ahogado por el llanto. – Ha vivido en una constante tortura… ha sido demasiado doloroso... mi hijo… mi niño. – Hablaba sin levantar la cabeza. – Todo es mi culpa… no pude ayudarlo, no pude sacarlo a tiempo… no pude Richard.

- Aun estas a tiempo de ayudar. – Hablo Richard Grandchester pasando el nudo en su garganta. – Debes ayudarlo ahora, sabes que te necesita… - El hombre se detuvo al ver como Luciano elevaba la cabeza y se limpiaba las lágrimas, al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro.

- ¿Me puedes facilitar una llamada? – Pregunto aun con la voz quebrada.

- Si claro. – Respondió señalando el teléfono en el escritorio, Luciano se puso de pie y marco a los laboratorios, como había dicho antes, para cuando quisiese llegar ya los estaría esperando el equipo de trabajo de los laboratorios, le dio las gracias a Richard y salió no sin antes pedirle al doctor ingles que lo esperara, pues el ruso se quedaría para llevar a cabo la rutina medica de Fabrizio, el italiano paso por la habitación de su hijo el cual se encontraba solo, seguramente Marión aún estaba durmiendo, se encamino dentro y tomo asiento al lado del joven, tomo entre sus manos una de las del chico y la llevo a sus labios dejándolos unido a los dedos.

- Perdóname Fabri… hijo yo te prometo… no te juro, yo te juro que voy a dar mi vida… que voy dejar mi alma para que te recuperes completamente, sin embargo sé que todo el dolor por el que has pasado no lo olvidaras, pero quiero que seas tú quien me vea morir, yo no soportare que te separes de mi nuevamente… lucha un poco más… resiste, porque yo no descansare hasta dar con los medicamentos y aun así seguiré investigando para que algún día no tengas que depender de ellos… por favor Fabrizio Alfonzo. – Se acercó y le deposito un beso en la frente, para después alejarse y ponerse de pie salió de la habitación rumbo a los laboratorios.

Marión abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la más hermosa de las imágenes, era el rostro de su niño aun dormido, por lo que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se acercó y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla al tiempo que lo abrazaba, le dio otro en la frente.

- Despierta dormilón. - Le susurro en el oído y el niño solo se aferró al abrazo de su madre, ella dejo libre media carcajada. – Joshua ya es tarde, debes despertar, se te va a enfriar el desayuno.

- Mamiii. – Susurro con pereza.

- Que mi lindo… vamos para que te bañes y bajemos a desayunar. – Le dijo sonriendo, Joshua fue despertando de a poco, Marión entro al baño y lo dejo aun en la cama para cuando quiso salir con la bata de baño lo encontró acostado jugando con un peluche. – ¿Listo para el baño? – Pregunto y el niño se puso de pie sobre la cama mientras ella se encaminaba y extendía los brazos, lo cargo y lo llevo.

Después de media hora se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina desayunando, pues ya todos habían desayunado y a ella no le habían despertado por órdenes del duque de Grandchester, había terminado de comer mientras le ayudaba a Joshua a que tomara su jugo, cuando una bandeja de plata con dos comprimidos se presentaba ante sus ojos.

- Señora su medicamento. – Le dijo una de las jóvenes de servicio.

- ¿Mi medicamento? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- Si… calcio y hierro. – Se dejó escuchar la voz Fransheska en el umbral. – Mi padre te las envió a comprar esta mañana. – Dijo la chica entrando a la cocina.

- ¡Tíaaa! – Dijo Joshua con entusiasmo bajándose de la silla y salió corriendo hasta la joven quien se colocó de cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño y abrió los brazos para amarrarlo en un abrazo, seguidamente le deposito en beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie con él en brazos.

Marión miro los medicamentos durante un minuto, mientras por su cabeza pasaban millones de cosas, entre las cuales que su suegro era realmente intransigente, disponía de hacer cosas sin su consentimiento, al parecer no escucho cuando le dijo que tiene veinte años, el nieto es Joshua no ella. Dejo libre un suspiro y tomo el medicamento se lo llevo a la boca y lo paso con un poco de agua, mientras la hermana de Fabrizio la observaba divertida.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar con tu tío Albert? – Pregunto Fran mirando al niño a los ojos y con una brillante sonrisa, ya ellos habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse el día anterior.

- Sí. – Respondió el niño al tiempo que asentía enérgicamente.

- ¿Puedo llevármelo? – Le pregunto a la rubia. – Marión sé que tal vez pienses que mi padre quiere controlarte, él solo quiere cuidar de tu embarazo y de ti. – Prosiguió la joven.

- Lo entiendo. – Susurro la rubia. – Estaré en la habitación de Fabrizio. - Dejándole saber con esto qué podía llevarse al niño.

- Gracias… yo pasare en un rato por allá. – Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

- Puede ser en una hora… es que voy a darle el baño en seco. – Respondió Marión, la italiana asintió en silencio, mientras sonreía y se dio media vuelta.

Después de unos minutos Marión subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de Fabrizio, encontrándosela sola dispuso a realizar su labor de baño, retiro la sabana un poco hasta dejarla a la altura del vientre del joven, seguidamente se dirigió al baño y busco un recipiente con agua, para luego destapar un paquete de gasas debería colocarse los guantes, pero ha recorrido su cuerpo con caricias infinidades de veces, palmo a palmo por lo que para ella utilizar guantes es absurdo, exprimió la gasa y empezó a frotar el pecho del joven, seguido de los hombros, brazos, abdomen, retiro la sabana con cuidado y coloco una de las toallas pequeñas que utilizaba para secarlo y cubrió las masculinidad, seguidamente, empezó a frotar los pies, en ascenso pasando por sus pantorrillas, llegando a los muslos, fue necesario retirar la toalla para llevar a cabo completamente el baño, después de diez minuto había terminado, por lo que frotaba con la toalla para secar la humedad, tomo una sábana limpia y lo cubrió nuevamente ahora solo le quedaba el rostro, en cual se llevaba más tiempo.

Tomo asiento al lado y con gaza húmeda en mano empezó a frotar tiernamente el rostro del joven, se acercó y le deposito un beso en los labios, repitiendo varios toques, seguido de un camino por la mandíbula, hasta llegar al oído.

- Amor debes despertar rápido, pero sobre todo mejorarte… Fabri… rey… me has torturado lo suficiente, sabes que me haces mucha falta en todos los aspectos… necesito que me hagas el amor… sabes que te necesito ha pasado tanto tiempo… - Susurraba mientras besaba tiernamente el lóbulo de la oreja del joven, sintiendo esa necesidad que nacía en su ser y se manifestaba en su humedad, se le era muy difícil controlar sus hormonas sobre todo en su estado, acariciaba el pecho del joven. – Creo que deberás reponer muchas fuerzas, porque pienso encerrarte una semana como mínimo en la habitación… - Seguía en su arte de estimular a su esposo cuando en ese momento se vio interrumpida por la puerta que se abría, ella prácticamente dio un brinco, sintiéndose como una niña descubierta haciendo algo indebido por lo que se ruborizo completamente.

- Buenos días Marión. – Hablo Fiorella entrando con una maravillosa sonrisa, la chica dejo libre un suspiro tratando de asimilar la situación.

- Bue… buenos días señora. – Respondió algo nerviosa, mientras veía como detrás de ella entraba un hombre que traía consigo un fonógrafo y lo acomodo en la mesa junto a la ventana.

- Es que a mi niño le encanta la música, sobre todo el tango. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír y al ver la interrogante en la cara de Marión, mientras colocaba un disco. Las notas del bandoneón inundaron la habitación y Marión seguía de pie tratando de digerir la situación, aun sentía el corazón latirle a mil ante las emociones que estaba viviendo junto a su esposo, cuando su madre llego a interrumpir, mientras la seguía con la mirada Fiorella tomo asiento al lado de Fabrizio admirándolo, por lo que la rubia camino cerca de su esposo y se paró al otro lado acariciándole los cabellos y los brazos a segundos. – Esta muy oscura la habitación ¿No crees? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie se encamino a la ventana, mientras corría las cortinas, las notas y letra del tango que iniciaba arrastraban a Marión a una de las mejores noches de su vida y Fiorella perdió la mirada en el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

"Y todo a media luz es un brujo el amor, a media luz los besos a media luz los dos y todo a media luz crepúsculo interior" La voz de Carlos Gardel inundaba la habitación, Marión aprovecho que su suegra estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte para depositarle un beso en los labios, apenas roces, cuando se alejó un poco sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que su esposo había reaccionado a su beso y a la música, pues estaba realmente despierto, tal vez la música también lo ayudo y los besos de ella lo habían excitado.

- Fabri no… no. – Susurro llevando su mano para que bajara, pero no podía. – No hagas esto… esta tu madre… Fabri. – La hablaba al oído y sentía el corazón latir a mil, el miedo y la vergüenza la calaba por completo, no sabría dónde meter la cara si su suegra se volvía y veía a su hijo con una erección como nunca. – Por favor amor… relájate… relájate. – Decía frotándole para ayudarlo, pudo ver como en ese momento Fiorella se volvía por lo que prácticamente corrió y se paró delante de Fabrizio para obstaculizarle la visión, pero ella se acercaba por lo que con él a sus espaladas tomo una de las almohadas que reposaba en el sillón y se la coloco encima, mostrándole una sonrisa a su suegra quien la miraba desconcertada, mientras ella sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, pareciendo una niña a punto de ser descubierta en plena travesura, la mujer se acercaba por lo que ella se encamino colocándole una mano en la espalda y la guio a la ventana. – Si… si a Fabrizio… le gusta el tango y lo baila muy bien también. – Dijo colocándose a un lado de la ventana para que la mujer mirara hacia el jardín.

- Si mi bebe es un excelente bailarín, deberías verlo practicando esgrima, gano varios campeonatos infantiles en Italia… lo extrañe tanto. – Hablaba la mujer en un susurro, al tiempo que las lágrimas salían a relucir.

- Pues ahora está aquí, con nosotros. – Dijo Marión para que la mujer dejara de llorar. – Cocinando es maravilloso... gracias señora por tener un hijo excepcional. – Siguieron conversando acerca de las cualidades de Fabrizio, por algunos minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta, era el doctor quien entraba junto a la enfermera, la rubia se volvió junto a su suegra se encaminaron acercándose a la cama mientras su mirada se fijaba en la almohada que reposaba en el vientre de su esposo, el doctor también fijo la mirada en la almohada mientras a su lado estaba la enfermera, a Marión se le seco inmediatamente la boca y su corazón una vez más latía desbocadamente, este se había calmado con los minutos de conversación, pero una vez más martillaba contra su pecho, al ver como el doctor quitaba la almohada ante los presentes, sabía que quedaría expuesta la excitación de su esposo ante todos, pero dejo libre un evidente suspiro cuando el hombre quito la almohada y esta había cedido, ante el sonido producido por la chica fue el centro de miradas, ella se sonrojo y para evitar volvió medio cuerpo y se encamino a la cabecera de la cama.

El doctor reviso a Fabrizio y dijo que a partir de ese instante empezaría a suspender el coma, la felicidad que embargo a Fiorella y Marión fue mayúscula, cuando el galeno les dijo que no sabían dentro de cuanto despertaría, pero que tal vez en 24 horas, tal vez más, el paciente despertaría desorientado y no podía ser expuesto a emociones fuertes por lo que le pidió a la señora Di Carlo el estar en la habitación solo hasta el día de hoy, la mujer apenas espabilo, no podían prohibirle el que viera a su hijo, pero después de varios intentos de explicación del doctor acepto sabiendo que era lo mejor para Fabrizio.

Después de todas las emociones vividas el día anterior, de la recomendación del doctor que atendía a Fabrizio para prepararlo antes de un encuentro con su familia, pues en su estado no podía estar recibiendo emociones fuertes, aún era muy pronto para exponer al chico a situaciones de esa índole, además que lo más seguro era que él despertase desorientado pues lo último que recuerda era que se encontraba en Francia junto a su esposa, cuñado e hijo, verse ahora en medio de sus padres y hermana sería un cambio muy drástico y que debía manejarse con cuidado; motivo por el cual Terry había decidido buscar la ayuda de Nathan, él como psicólogo era la persona más indicada para atender a Fabrizio y prepararlo para el reencuentro con su familia, le ayudaría a asimilar todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses haciendo el choque menos traumático. La verdad era que se había descubierto buscando una y mil maneras de cuidar a su primo, era como si tuviese una deuda con él por haber disfrutado tantos años de ese amor que sus padres le brindaron colocándolo en su lugar, aunque había logrado asimilar las cosas tal cual eran en estos dos meses, le resultaba un poco extraño llamar a Luciano y a Fiorella por sus nombres y no padres como hizo durante cuatro años; al igual que en algunas ocasiones se sentía extraño dejándose consentir por Eleonor, no es que no quisiese a su madre, por el contrario la adoraba, pero fue tanto el tiempo sintiéndose relegado al olvido, rechazado y hasta odiado por sus verdaderos padres que no le era fácil cambiar todo eso de la noche a la mañana, pero estaba intentándolo, cada instante que compartía con ella o con su padre se esforzaba por verlos como lo que eran, como los seres que le dieron la vida y además lo amaban profundamente – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y unos suaves labios depositaban un delicado beso en su cuello.

- ¿Por qué tan solo? – Inquirió Candy en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el pecho y apoyaba su mejilla en la amplia espalda de su novio.

- Estaba pensando… han pasado tantas cosas desde hace unos meses para acá, el mundo parece estar girando con más velocidad revelándonos tantas verdades en cada vuelta… empezando por la recuperación de mi pasado, el matrimonio de mis padres, mis hermanos y su relación conmigo ahora, el hallazgo de Fabrizio, mi parentesco con los Di Carlo… nosotros juntos de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo y todo lo que ha pasado, te juro que si alguien se hubiese presentado ante mi hace seis años asegurándome que podía adivinar el futuro y me hubiese dicho todo esto lo hubiese creído un enfermo desquiciado, esto es demasiado para que alguien pueda asimilarlo con calma Candy – Expreso y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica a los ojos, rodeando la delgada cintura de ella con sus brazos, llenándose de calma al sentirla de esta manera - Créeme que he tratado de tomarlo de la mejor manera pero a veces pienso que el destino se ha ensañado con fuerza con mi persona y todos los que me rodean, tal vez fue para bien… la verdad no tengo nada que reprocharle, he ganado mucho más de lo que alguna vez perdí, pero… no sé… solo no sé qué más podemos esperar, ahora mismo lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado y dejar todo lo demás atrás… regresar a Escocia y vivir nuestro felicidad, nuestro amor como siempre quise mi vida – Confeso sintiendo que un peso lo dejaba y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire.

- Terry amor… sé que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti y créeme que si estuviese en mis manos aliviar esa carga que llevas en tus hombros lo haría sin pensarlo, te amo tanto que no existe nada que me angustie más que verte así - Susurro ella tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos fundiéndose en ese azul que era la luz de sus días – Todo pasara Terry… pronto pasara amor y podremos irnos muy lejos para poder asimilar esto que ha ocurrido, ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo mi amor… para mí tampoco ha sido fácil, si tuvieses una idea de lo que he vivido sin ti, de lo que lleve dentro de mi corazón por tantos años… te confieso que cuando me despierto a medianoche y no estas a mi lado me lleno de miedo, temo que todo haya sido un sueño y me he visto tentada infinidad de veces a ir hasta tu habitación para asegurarme que estas allí, que de nuevo te tengo junto a mi… - Agrego abrazándose a él con fuerza para llenarse de esa seguridad que estar cerca de Terry le brindaba.

- Podemos escaparnos ahora, vayamos hasta los establos, tomamos un par de caballos y salimos de aquí… podemos hacerlo pecosa… - Decía cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, se giró clavando su mirada en esta y dudo un instante contestar, respiro profundamente y lo hizo – Adelante – Indico en tono seco.

- Terruce disculpa que los moleste, pero acaba de llegar el doctor Nathan Smith, me dijo que tú lo estabas esperando – Menciono Octavio entrando al despacho.

- Lo había olvidado… si, por favor Octavio hazlo pasar lo atenderé aquí – Dijo mirando al anciano y después se volvió a Candy – Amor si deseas puedes subir a descansar o salir al jardín y en unos minutos te alcanzo, envié a llamar a Nathan para comentarle el caso de Fabrizio a ver en que puede ayudarnos – Agrego mirándola.

- Me gustaría quedarme si no hay problema, sé que todo esto es muy complejo de explicar y ya bastante carga llevas encima Terry, permíteme ayudarte amor… por favor – Pidió acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del chico.

Él le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, asintió en silencio llevándose la mano que ella apoyaba en su mejilla a los labios para darle un beso, escucharon que llamaban a la puerta de nuevo y dieron la orden para que siguiesen, sorprendiéndose un poco observando que el inglés llegaba en compañía de Susana, quien al verlos juntos dejo ver una gran sonrisa y se acercó hasta ellos sin mucho protocolo para abrazarlos.

- Me encanta encontrarlos así… ¡Dios siento como si la última cadena que me ataba se hubiese quebrado en este instante! – Expreso emocionada verdaderamente y mirándolos a los ojos. – Cuando nos llegó la invitación para la boda me sentí realmente feliz, después cuando vi la noticia en los diarios donde Terry confirmaba su compromiso mi alegría fue mayor, pero nada se compara con esto, de verdad no se imaginan lo que siento… sé que deben pensar que me he vuelto loca o que tal vez estoy actuando así para congraciarme con ambos y salvar mi consciencia después de todo el daño que les hice, pero no es así… su felicidad de verdad me llena, todo este tiempo me ha dejado ver tantas cosas, estar junto a Nathan sentir ese amor que él me profesa y el cual yo correspondo me hizo abrir los ojos… de verdad necesitaba de esto, sin embargo necesito y deseo pedirles perdón por mi actitud, sé que tal vez no tenga derecho a merecerlo pero sepan que lo hago con completa sinceridad – Expreso con los ojos bañados por lagrimas que aún no derramaba, mientras sujetaba las manos de los chicos.

- Susana… nosotros no tenemos nada que perdonarte… las cosas que pasaron ya se quedaron en el olvido, todos nos equivocamos, todos fuimos responsables de igual manera, las circunstancias nos llevaron a tomar las decisiones que tomamos Susana – Menciono Terry mirándolo a los ojos siendo sincero con ella.

- La vida nos ha enseñado Susana, que no vale la pena seguir cargando con las penas del pasado, te aseguro que tanto Terry como yo sabemos que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, no tienes que sentirte en deuda con nosotros, por el contario… nosotros estamos juntos gracias a esa conversación que tuviste con Terry cuando se encontraron en el teatro, gracias por hacerle ver que a pesar de todo yo seguía amándolo, que estaba confundida y solo hacía falta que mi corazón lo reconociese completamente para recuperar aquello que pensábamos perdido, gracias de verdad por lo que hiciste, si tú no hubieses actuado en aquella oportunidad… - Decía cuando la actriz la interrumpió.

- No tienes nada que agradecer y muchos menos debes sentirte en deuda conmigo, ni tú ni muchos menos Terry… pues si ese fuese el caso yo lo estaría eternamente contigo por haber puesto ante mí al hombre que amo y que me ha dado el mayor de los tesoros… Nathan amor, ven por favor – Pidió volviéndose para mirar al doctor que se había quedado a unos pasos de ellos observando la escena – Todo lo que tengo ahora es mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé, incluso cuando imaginaba una vida a tu lado Terruce… ahora sé lo que es el verdadero amor y también sé porque estabas como estabas, yo nunca podría vivir sabiendo a Nathan lejos de mí, que él me extraña tanto como yo a él, que ambos nos hemos separados por algo que tenía solución, lamento tanto haberlos hecho pasar por todo eso… y hare lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme que ninguno vuelva a caer en esos errores que los llevaron a sufrir por tanto tiempo, así tenga que amarrarlos a ambos por la eternidad – Aseguro con decisión.

- Creo que deberían hacerle caso pues ha demostrado que cuando se propone algo lo cumple – Indico el doctor con media sonrisa acariciando la espalda de su esposa.

Los jóvenes asintieron en silencio mientras sonreían y se dispusieron a tomar asiento para conversar del caso de Fabrizio, aun los esposos no podían crecer que hubiesen logrado dar con el chico, Candy y Terry le relataron brevemente la historia y después el joven envió a buscar a Luciano, Fiorella y Fransheska para que estuviesen al tanto de lo que deseaba hacer y estos agradecieron en verdad el interés de Terry por mantener a salvo la integridad física y emocional del joven. Después de unos minutos de estar conversando e intercambiando información los italianos se retiraron dejando a los prometidos con sus invitados y estos continuaron cambiando el tema a la esperada rueda de presa que tenía planeada anunciar para el día de mañana y a realizarse dentro de cuatro días, dándole un poco de tiempo para que las cosas retomaron su ritmo normal.

Entrada la noche llego Luciano de los laboratorios la reunión se llevó más de cuatro horas, seguidamente las llamadas no paraban, los investigadores cada uno dispuso de un duplicado de la historia médica de Fabrizio, Luciano había dado la orden de trabajar las veinticuatro horas del día por lo que se dividieron en dos grupos para ocupar turnos de doce horas cada uno.

Joshua estaba sentado en los muslos de su tío, al que le contaba todo lo que había vivido junto a la familia de su padre, cuando su mirada capto en la entrada al auto, había preguntado por su abuelo y le habían dicho que había salido a hacer una diligencia, por lo que supuso que quien venía en al auto era él, por lo que bajo de las piernas de Manuelle y salió corriendo.

- Te cuidado con las escaleras. – Le dijo Manuelle sonriente al ver la felicidad del niño.

- Tendré cuidado tío, adiós señorita Hamilton. – Respondió antes de salir, cerró la puerta y salió corriendo bajando rápido pero con cuidado las escaleras cuando vio como Octavio abría la puerta. - ¡Abuelo! – Dijo el niño corriendo con los brazos abiertos hasta Luciano, quien traía ambas manos ocupadas, por lo que se colocó de cuclillas con una gran sonrisa, llevaba apenas dos días conociendo a su nieto y ya lo amaba, ya no podría vivir sin él.

- Mi vida. – Saludo el hombre dándole un beso, mientras el niño lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello, Octavio veía la escena sonriente, cuanto diera porque Cristopher Grandchester pudiese apreciar lo que ha pasado en la casa estos días. – Aférrate. – Le pidió Luciano a Joshua y el niño cerro más los brazos en el cuello y las piernas en el torso del hombre quien se puso de pie y se encaminaba.

- ¿Abuelo cómo te fue? ¿Qué hiciste todo el día? –Preguntaba el niño, mientras se sentaban en uno de los muebles y Luciano coloco lo que llevaba en las manos a un lado.

- Me fue bien, estaba buscando unos medicamentos para tu padre y algo para ti. – Le dijo sonriente mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Algo para mi abuelo? – Pregunto emocionado, el hombre asintió en silencio y tomo el estuche. - ¿Qué es? – Pregunto observando detalladamente.

- Ya verás. – Respondió sonriente mientras lo abría y saco un hermoso violín, Joshua abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa y dejo libre una carcajada.

- Es mi violín…. Es mi violín. – Dijo con la felicidad en cada poro, se acercó y le dio un beso al hombre en la mejilla. – Ya quiero aprender a tocarlo. – Dijo aplaudiendo.

- Después de la cena empezare a enseñarte, pero aquí te tengo otro regalo.

- ¿Otro regalo? – Pregunto sorprendido sin poder borrar la sonrisa, mientras veía como el hombre colocaba ante él algo con una manta negra.

- Levántala. – Le pidió, Joshua que estaba sentado a horcajadas en las piernas de su abuelo y que la jaula estaba en medio de los dos levanto la manta negra, enseguida la dejo caer miro a los ojos a su abuelo y seguidamente la volvió a levantar.

- Es… es el señor Lapín.- Susurro sorprendido al ver el conejo en la jaula. – Es el señor Lapín. – Repitió emocionado.

- Bueno es otro señor Lapín. – Le aclaro Luciano con una maravillosa sonrisa, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por la felicidad de su nieto quien admiraba al conejo, él lo coloco en el suelo y el niño se le lanzo a los brazos. – Eres el mejor abuelo… el mejor. – Dejándole caer una lluvia de besos en una de las mejillas, estaba en eso cuando una de las mujeres de servicio les aviso que en diez minuto servirían la cena, por lo que se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la habitación de Fabrizio, para buscar a Marión para que llevase al niño a comer.

* * *

_**Mis ojos, por tu cuerpo reclamados,**_

_**de su hermosura avisan, amplio torso devastan**_

_**y en la estrecha cadera contiénense aturdidos.**_

_**Sin indulgencia alguna muestran al labio hambriento,**_

_**de cerezas mordientes, la semilla**_

_**y al igual que mis dedos el más ardiente roce**_

_**de tu piel se presagia, de la amatista intrusa**_

_**e irisado pezón, en mi confusa lengua**_

_**avívase su tacto.**_

_**Las feroces punzadas de un turbador augurio**_

_**procura apaciguar mi inasaltado vientre,**_

_**pero es vano el combate del que ya ha sido herido.**_

_**Y es un abismo el goce, el anhelo locura,**_

_**es tu nombre invocado amarga extenuación**_

_**y tu cuerpo inminente rigurosa medida**_

_**de mi infierno.**_

_**De este insaciable afán dicen que has de salvarme.**_

_**Pero lo cierto es que enfebrecida aguardo**_

_**y que puedo morir antes de que me toques.**_

_**Sálvame... Ana Rossetti.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	172. capitulo 51 parte 4

**Hola chicas disculpen la demora, aquí les dejo uno de los capítulos, creo mas esperados por algunas. **

**Venecia: Muchas gracias por leer y por cada palabra que nos regalas son el mejor pago que podamos tener y nos impulsa a seguir regalándole capítulos del fic. **

**Hola Galaxy: Muchas gracias por comentar, no sabes cuanto agradecemos tus comentarios, eres una de las chicas que nos ha seguido y brindado su apoyo desde el principio y eso lo valoramos muchísimo. **

**Jajajaja si que cosas les hace pasar Fabrizio a la pobre de Marión, ella quería morirse, no debe ser nada fácil y delante de la suegra menos.**

**Espero este capitulo te guste, saludos!**

**Gloria: Para cuando llegues a esta parte del fic, queremos que sepas que estamos realmente agradecidas por el entusiasmo que pones al leer cada capitulo, que nos haces reflexionar, así como también reír a carcajadas, son un gran desestresante y también tememos por lo que esta por pasar y no quieres, pero cuando llegues a este punto en que te dejo este comentario lo entenderás. **

**Amiga: Disculpa la demora, pero aquí ya lo tienes, espero que estés mejor de tu operación, que todo haya salido muy bien, que te recuperes satisfactoriamente y que Dios te cuide. **

**Abrazos chicas, muchas gracias por seguir!**

* * *

**Capitulo 51 **

**Parte 4 **

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana cuando se enteró por medio de una llamada que Jules no había ido a trabajar porque estaba enfermo, la angustia se apodero de ella pensando en que podría ser grave, por lo que se dispuso a visitarlo sin importarle que fuese media mañana y mucho menos que no fuese un día programado para la visita al departamento de su amante, solo quería constatar por ella misma que no era tan grave como le habían dicho a Frank.

Fue él quien llamo pidiendo que uno de los guardaespaldas le llevase unos documentos que se le habían olvidado, que estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo porque Jules no asistió al trabajo por encontrarse indispuesto.

Elisa sin pensarlo dos veces espero el momento adecuado para elaborar la excusa perfecta y salir de la casa, en menos de una hora se encontraba abriendo la puerta del departamento de Jules, como si de su propia casa se tratase, pues él más de una vez le ha pedido que lo haga, al entrar se percató de que la sala se encontraba sola y en penumbras de hecho ni siquiera había corrido las cortinas, dejo la cartera en el mueble y se encamino a la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que antes de entrar pudo verlo acostado boca abajo, el cabello estaba en completo desorden, su espalda desnuda dejando a la vista casa musculo que esta demarcaba, poderosa, única, amplia y la curva de sus nalgas perfectas la dejaban sin aliento que se apreciaban tan duras como piedra a través del pantalón del pijama era su costumbre dormir sin la camisa de este, se encamino para estar más cerca, al estar al lado se coloco de cuclillas para estar más cerca de su rostro, con cuidado aparto los cabellos para mirarle la cara al hacer esto rozo su mejilla y pudo sentir la alta temperatura, la misma que podía sentir al estar cerca.

- Mi amor… - Susurro Elisa mirándolo y a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se acercó y deposito un beso en el pómulo, sintiendo aún más la fiebre, solo por Frederick ella había sentido esa mezcla de angustia ternura al verlo enfermo y ahora al ver a Jules así, hacía que su corazón se empequeñeciese y las ganas de llorar se instalaran en su garganta. – Mi cielo. – Susurro una vez más. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jules antes de que pudiese abrir los ojos pues los sentía realmente pesados a causa de la fiebre, al igual que le costaba mover el cuerpo ya que este también le dolía, pero se sentía realmente feliz de que Elisa haya ido a visitarlo. – Deberíamos llamar a un médico, tienes mucha fiebre. – Dijo con la voz vibrante ante las lágrimas.

- No es para tanto. – Respondió aun con los ojos cerrados. – Mejor dame un beso.

- Jules tienes mucha fiebre y me dices que no es para tanto, no seas tonto, déjame llamar a un médico. – Le dijo llevando su mano y acuno la mejilla del joven.

- Si llamas a un médico… tendrás que irte y no quiero… quédate conmigo y bésame. – Le pidió, en ese momento Elisa se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en los labios uno de apenas roce de labios, pero Jules se apodero con una succión del labio inferior y la repitió en varias oportunidades, la pelirroja podía sentir el calor en el húmedo beso, se colocó de rodillas para estar más cómoda y profundizo el beso dejándose guiar por su maestro, ese que le enseño todas las maneras de besar, un beso que era lento agonizante, placentero, reductor de oxígeno, ella olvido por segundos que él se encontraba enfermo ante las emociones de esa entrega se aventuró con su lengua la cual se enredó en una baile sensual con la de Jules, sintiendo ella el poder de la lengua de él quien dominaba la de ella, fueron reduciendo el ritmo del beso hasta que les hizo falta respirar. – Eres mi vitamina… me siento mucho mejor. – Susurro contra los labios de ella quien percibía nuevamente el calor que recorría el interior del chico, quien abrió en ese momento los ojos. – Metete a la cama conmigo y me abrazas, es que siento un poco de frio. – Le pidió, tomándole la mano. – Si te desnudas mucho mejor. – Le dijo con media sonrisa.

- Jules no… es enserio mira como tienes el cuerpo de sonrojado, tienes la temperatura muy alta. – Le dijo con voz determinante poniéndose de pie, se encamino al baño y humedeció una toalla la metió bajo el chorro de agua la exprimió un poco y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación mientras la doblaba. – A ver acomódate. – Le dijo y él se acostó boca arriba al tiempo que ella se sentaba al borde de la cama, le coloco el trapo en la frente, el joven se estremeció ante el frio contacto.

- Eres muy mala, no ves que me estoy muriendo y no quieres complacerme. – Le dijo como si fuese un niño.

- Toma las cosas enserio… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? No es un juego esto Jules… tienes que cuidarte amor.

- No tengo nada… solo estoy refriado o algo que comí me cayó mal, porque todo empezó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, pero pensé que el dolor tenía una justificación ya que ayer mientras almorzaba con Kellan tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con tu madre… - El corazón de Elisa inmediatamente se aceleró y su semblante cambio radicalmente a uno de angustia. – No pasó nada. – Le dijo para tranquilizarla. – Al menos que con las mujeres que andaba formen parte de un aquelarre y me hayan embrujado la comida. – Dijo con media sonrisa girando medio cuerpo y cerrando con sus brazos la cintura de Elisa. – De todas maneras, si podía hacerlo con la mirada, ya la vomite. – Dijo depositándole un beso en la cadera y ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras llevaba las manos al cabello del joven retiro nuevamente la toalla y se encamino para traerla húmeda y la deposito en la frente del francés y se encamino una vez más. – ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto al ver que salía de la habitación.

- Voy por agua, ya regreso. – Le dijo con media sonrisa desde el umbral, a los minutos la joven regreso con una jarra y un vaso, el cual lleno hasta la mitad y se lo entrego. – Toma un poco. – Lo agarro y se tomó el líquido transparente, para después colocarlo sobre la mesa.

- ¿Elisa enserio no me vas a hacer el amor? – Pregunto incrédulo.

- Estas enfermo Jules. – Respondió tomando asiento al borde de la cama, mientras él seguía mirándola con aprensión, ella siguió haciéndose la indiferente, vertió un poco de agua en el vaso y las derramo sobre el paño.

- Eso es discriminación. – Acoto al minuto, Elisa lo ignoro y se acomodó en la cama adhiriendo la espalda, en la cabecera de la cama, mientras tocaba las mejillas para ver como seguía la temperatura, Jules aprovecho el toque. – Regálame al menos un beso. – Le pidió con voz de niño regañado elevando la mirada para encontrase con la de ella.

- No puedo contigo Jules. – Dijo la joven dejando libre media sonrisa mientras negaba.

- Solo dime, no quiero y te entenderé, pero eso no es lo que me dice tu lenguaje corporal ni tu mirada, mira nada mas como tienes los latidos descontrolados, me deseas tanto como yo, me deseas más que el aire para respirar. – Le dijo con voz ronca.

- Estas enfermo. – Le respondió ella con la voz estrangulada ante el deseo.

- Estoy enfermo pero no limitado, Elisa la semana pasada no pudiste venir… y no creo que una estúpida fiebre me impida entregarme, no quiero que te limites a poseerme y que sacies tu necesidad por mi culpa. – Le dijo llevando una mano y rozando con la palma de su mano el vientre de la joven el cual vibro. – Hazme tuyo una vez más… sin piedad, te he demostrado ser fuerte y tener resistencia. – Le dijo con picardía.

- Yo también soy fuerte y tengo suficiente resistencia, puedo esperar hasta la próxima semana para que hagamos el amor. – Le dijo deteniendo la mano del joven, la verdad era que se moría porque la hiciera volar bajo su cuerpo pero no quería que empeorara por su culpa.

- ¿Estas segura? Yo no creo. – Dijo con picardía.

- Claro que sí. – Expuso sonriente.

- Dame tres minutos y veras que puedes tener mucha resistencia, pero no conmigo. – Le dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba y se colocaba de rodillas en la cama frente a ella.

- ¿Me estas retando? – Pregunto con media carcajada de por medio y en su voz bailaba la incredulidad.

- Dos minutos y pierdes. – Expuso con esa sonrisa de medio lado logrando que el hoyuelo se marcara aún más, le dolía el cuerpo y la temperatura de su cuerpo era molesta pero más grande era el deseo, Elisa dejo libre un suspiro.

- Te gusta perder conmigo Jules… bien sabes que ganare…. – Hablaba cuando él la interrumpió

- Dos minutos y vas a matar porque te haga el amor. – Hablaba mientras elevaba una de sus rodillas y la pasaba por encima de las piernas de Elisa dejándolas en medio de los muslos de él.

- Pero si digo detente, te detienes. – Acoto ella observando los movimientos felinos de él, Jules tomo una de las muñecas de la joven y la cerro con su mano, mientras ella seguía con la mirada como él llevaba su mano a la pared e igualmente lo hacía con la otra. – El tiempo va corriendo. – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y él asintió en silencio, movió sus rodillas acercándose más a ella solo clavo su mirada en la de Elisa.

- No me desvíes la mirada. – Le pidió y paso por sus labios la lengua humedeciéndolos y seguidamente se mordió el inferior mostrándolos aún más rojos por la alta temperatura, se acercó como si fuese a besarla pero no lo hizo, para hacer esto tuvo que dejarse caer sentado sobre los muslos de ella, busco el cuello de Elisa y acerco sus labios pero no lo toco, solo dejo que el aliento se estrellara contra este, seguidamente se elevó nuevamente y rozo con su miembro los senos de la chica, quien se mordió un jadeo, una vez más se dejó caer sentado y acerco sus boca a la de Elisa quien en ese momento le maldijo en silencio porque no la besaba, él bajo y acariciaba con su nariz, acaricio la clavícula y esta vez la pelirroja no pudo disimular el suspiro por lo que se dio por vencida.

- Está bien… está bien perdí. – Dijo con la voz sumamente agitada ante el deseo.

- ¿Segura? apenas va un minuto diez segundos. – Respondió con voz profunda en el oído de ella para luego succionar el lóbulo de la oreja preparando el terreno para introducir su lengua en el oído moviéndola circularmente de manera agónica.

- Si… si quiero hacerte el amor… quiero que me hagas el amor… quiero que me lo hagas las veces que quieras y puedas. – Dijo ahogada por el deseo, él ahogo una carcajada sumamente sensual en el oído de la joven. – Siempre pierdo ante ti, tienes ese poder… ya no me tortures Jules, suéltame las manos me muero por acariciarte.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? – Le pregunto alejándose y mirándola a los ojos.

- Y si te quieres morir hoy. – Le dijo con tono de amenaza, fundiéndose en los ojos de él, para seguidamente mirarle los labios.

- Sabía que matarías por hacerme el amor. – Respondió acercándose a la chica y manteniéndola encarcelada, no hubo preámbulo para un beso abrazador, impredecible, único, con fuerza y sensualidad, al que ella lograba llevarle el ritmo dejando jadeos libres cuando necesitaba oxígeno, sentía el calor en el beso, en su muñecas cautivas, podía sentir el sudor en sus sienes, ese a causa de la temperatura de él, que le robaba toda cordura, Jules le soltó las manos e inmediatamente estas volaron a la nuca de él aferrándose a los cabellos, mientras mordían sus labios y los aliviaban por medio de succiones, Elisa sentía las piernas dormidas ante el peso de Jules, pero eso era lo de menos pues todas sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraban a causa del beso, no había necesidad de dejar a medias el beso para que Jules la fuese despojando de la blusa, seguidamente de la franelilla de encajes rosa vieja que le daban un toque de color a la blusa gris que ella llevaba puesta y que ya había conocido su destino en el suelo, ella elevo los brazos para que él la quitara, separaron sus labios cuando la tela llego a la barbilla de ella pero los volvieron a unir cuando rozo la nariz, el deseo los recorría sin control y a pesar de que Jules sentía la fiebre hacer estragos y el dolor de su cuerpo en los movimientos rápidos por arrancar la ropa, era mejor, mucho mejor al sentir la boca de Elisa haciendo desastre junto a la suya.

Él se incorporó un poco y fue la oportunidad de Elisa quien introdujo ambas manos por detrás del pijama aferrándose a los glúteos, Jules sabía a la perfección como le gustaba a ella apoderarse de estos, por eso dejaba que se saciara mientras observaba como las medias lunas llenas de sus senos subían y bajaban en el desespero de su respiración, una vista gloriosa, un paraíso ante sus ojos, Elisa se concentró con su lengua y labios en el abdomen del chico, surcando y viajando por cada músculos, imprimiendo desespero y en otras delicadeza que lo desarmaban, sentir el tibio aliento de ella sobre la humedad que dejaba su lengua era una experiencia verdaderamente única, una experiencia religiosa, mientras él le ayudaba elevándole el cabellos, sintiendo el de su nuca húmedo por el sudor, el de las sienes, los tomaba en sus manos y hacia un moño en lo alto de la cabeza de la joven, mientras todo él vibraba disfrutando de los besos y al estar tan cerca de su miembro este palpitaba violetamente, elevándose presuroso y exigiendo atención, pero le tocaría esperar, por lo que trataba de controlarlo, le daba gracias a Dios que aun estuviese enfundado bajo el pijama, ya que Elisa mantenía baja era la parte trasera, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que las manos de ella pasaron a las caderas de él y bajaron la prenda hasta los muslos al hacer esto elevo la mirada hacia él encontrándose ambas creando con esto una explosión que arraso, todo indicio de sensatez, despertando el instinto animal, el salvaje, ese que no conoce de fronteras ni paradigmas, ese en el que no entregan solo el cuerpo sino también el alma en el estado más primitivo que pueda existir.

Elisa sin bajar la mirada se apodero con sus manos de ese arma letal, que la hace desfallecer elevándola al infinito, recorriéndola en toda su extensión, mientras se deleitaba al ver como él apretaba sus dientes para mantener los márgenes del placer y no arrebatarse sin antes disfrutar al punto máximo las caricias de la pelirroja, que sabía a la perfección como tocar, logrando que su cuerpo vibrase y se cubriera en sudor al sentir como una de sus manos subía y bajaba, mientras que la otra acunaba y acariciaba agónicamente sus testículos, ella disfrutaba de ese hierro candente, hoy más que nunca quemaba hasta los sentidos, bajo la mirada observando lo que sus manos hacían, viendo como este se perlaba ante la savia que empezaba a brotar, gotas que brillaban ante sus ojos, gotas que hacía que la boca se le hiciese agua, elevo una vez más la mirada ante los rugidos mordidos del francés, por lo que una sonrisa retorcidamente sensual se apodero de sus labios, se sentía la mejor mujer del mundo, esa que puede proporcionar el mayor de los placeres a un hombre, a su hombre, regreso la mirada a la bestia coronada.

- Tranquilo bonito. – Susurro al sentir las palpitaciones golpear contra las palmas de sus manos, se acercó un poco más y lo guio como si de un pincel se tratase pasándolo por las medias lunas que se mostraban humedeciéndolas, pintándolas con el fluido viscoso, que esta brotaba.

El cuerpo de Jules se sacudía a segundos, cada vez que el rojo rubí pincelaba la piel de seda de los senos de Elisa, los gruñidos no se hacían esperar, tuvo que soltar el cabello y colocar las palmas de sus manos contra la pared, mientras su mujer lo cegaba ante tal placer y sabía que podría haber más, que si ella le está regalando infinidades de sensaciones, él sabe cómo complacerla, por lo que solo se apoyó con una mano en la pared mientras que la otra la bajo por la espalda de la chica, buscando a ciegas el broche del sujetador, tenía suficiente experiencia en quitarlos por lo que fue una tarea sumamente fácil, dejando al aire y expuestos para él los senos de la chica y aunque ella mantenía sujeta su masculinidad él la guio hasta rozar con esta uno de los pezones erguidos, haciéndola jadear y vibrar ante el contacto.

Elisa lo soltó y llevo las manos a las caderas del joven mientras él mismo guiaba su espada, observándola con su mirada más sensual esa que hacía que en Jules la sangre entrara en ebullición mientras ella misma se sentía entre llamas, llamas que subían como ráfagas arrastrándola por el crudo placer, la habitación se había transformado en el infierno mientras era torturada con el más dulce de los castigos, por su demonio, ese que literalmente estaba envuelto en llamas ante la temperatura en su cuerpo, definitivamente Jules era un volcán en la cama, un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, sentir como él bordeaba con el punto más inicial de su miembro los capullos de rosas, esos que despertaban ante él y que sabía cómo estimular a la perfección, como mimarlos para que ella lo desee más que vivir. La pelirroja no podía más, lo necesitaba, el dolor en su vientre le gritaba que lo calmase, por lo que se hizo espacio y saco las piernas liberándose, Jules se alejó un poco y le dio el espacio necesario, ella se colocó de rodillas frente a él y busco con desespero la boca masculina esa que estaba dispuesta para arrastrarla a un vórtice de locura, los pensamientos de los dos coincidieron en quitar las prendas que aún permanecían en el cuerpo de la chica por lo que en equipo llevaron a cabo la labor, quedando ella expuesta y preparada para la batalla, se volvió de espaldas a él manteniéndose de rodillas apoyando sus manos en la pared, mientras que en un movimiento enérgico movió sus cabellos hacia un lado, sacando el derrier para convertirse en uno solo. Jules se acercó a la joven haciendo con esto que el universo de ambos temblara, pero el pijama en sus muslos estorbaba por lo que con rapidez trataba de quitárselo cuando su cuerpo se fue hacia delante en un torpe movimiento cayendo por completo sobre el cuerpo de Elisa este cedió y se golpeó contra la pared, arrancándole con esto una carcajada, la misma que se contagió en él.

- Lo… lo siento amor… lo siento. – Dijo entre carcajadas, tratando de besar el cuello de la joven, pero Elisa no paraba de reír y solo lograba que las carcajadas interrumpieran los toques de sus labios.

- Ya termínate… de quitar esa cosa. - Le dijo entre risas. – Pero ten más cuidado. – Acoto riendo como nunca, lo que dejaba en claro que pueden existir errores y que Jules no es perfecto, bueno es casi perfecto, se dijo.

Jules termino de quitarse el pantalón del pijama y regreso a su posición, llevo sus manos a las caderas de la joven y aun al recordar lo acontecido sonreía, al igual que ella, el gesto en los dos se transformó en jadeo, cuando Jules se ahogó en Elisa y el deseo se desboco en ambos, Jules se apoyaba con una mano en la pared mientras que con la otra retenía la cadera de la joven para que no se alejara un solo milímetro, las palabras roncas y profundas de ambos armonizaban el lugar junto con el sonido de la cama, mientras las manos de él volaban por sus cuerpo, se paseaban por su torso llegando hasta su fuente de deseo y como si fuese poco su espada cegándola hasta hacerla delirar, estimulaba con sus dedos ese punto tan vulnerable entre sus pliegues, mientras besaba su cuello, pasaba su lengua de arriaba abajo por este, para llegar la oreja y succionar el lóbulo.

- Te amo… te amo mujer… mi mujer… - Susurraba con voz apenas reconocible. – Mía… mía.

- Tuya… tuya amor mío… te amo Jules… te amo. – Susurraba ella con los ojos cerrados ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, sentirlo hundirse en ella, estimular su botón rosa, recorriéndole con la lengua el cuello, para seguidamente jadear al sentir el suave mordisco en la base del cuello.

Estaban perfectamente sincronizados cuando él detenía sus embestidas, ella movía su derrier sensualmente en forma de zigzag y Jules llevaba su mano para masajear los pechos de la chica, mientras ella con esos movimientos los hacia atravesar el infinito para una vez más tomar él el control y empezaba con movimientos circulares, para después debocarse, logrando que el oxígeno escapara de los pulmones, ante tantos jadeos emitidos, las rodillas le dolían ante la posición y sabía que a Elisa también, por lo que llevo ambas manos a las de Eliza que aún se mantenían apoyadas en la pared y entrelazo las suyas en las de ella, para que las retirara, en un movimiento cuidadoso, se dejó caer sentado sobre sus talones, y con sus brazos cerro la cintura de la joven, besándole la clavícula y el cuello , la pelirroja giro la cabeza hasta donde podía y busco con su lengua la de Jules, uniéndose en un beso sexual, realmente sexual, mientras ella movía lentamente su cuerpo en esa danza de entregarse, de seguir en el goce que se brinda el uno al otro.

- Aun estas muy caliente. – Susurro ella en medio del beso.

- Podría estarlo más. – Respondió jalando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la chica, quien se alejó un poco del beso al estar a las puertas de un orgasmo y necesitaba más empuje, por lo que tomo las manos de Jules y las entrelazo entre las de ella creando en esto el apoyo de ascenso, descenso. – Así amor… eres demasiado buena en esto… insuperable. – Decía el ahogado por los movimientos de ella apretando fuertemente las manos de ella ante la lujuria, millones de explosivos de placer estallaron en el interior de la joven quien desesperaba ante el orgasmo que la recorría por lo que un grito ahogado fue la vía de escape, fue el único medio para expresar tanto deleite, poco a poco fue reduciendo sus movimientos, hasta solo mecerse encima de su hombre, aun él no alcanzaba el cielo, por lo que sería muy egoísta de su parte el dejarlo a mitad de camino, estaba hecha para complacerlo, para elevarlo y solo era cuestión de segundos de que ella anhele otra descarga de pasión, por lo que levanto una de sus piernas y aflojo el agarre para soltarse, sin elevarse para que él no saliera de ella, giro sobre su cuerpo y se colocó frente a su amor encontrándose con sus ojos oscuros de deseo, le encantaba ver como mordía su labio inferior, se abrazó, cerrándole el cuello con los brazos, mientras Jules llevo las manos a las caderas de ella y la movía según su necesidad, pero esto solo fue un par de segundos porque Elisa capto el ritmo y fue ella quien le imprimo el toque justo para que la avalancha de jadeos de agolparan en la garganta de Jules, quien cerro con sus brazos fuertemente el torso de la joven, como queriendo fundirla en su cuerpo, haciéndole hasta cierto punto imposible respirar por lo que ella abría la boca para poder llenar sus pulmones, jamás le diría que aflojara el agarre porque él no la escucharía, se encontraba en este momento en el umbral del cielo, además a ella le encantaba sentirlo tan posesivo, tan único, tan animal, siendo poco cuidadoso a la hora de llegar y que ese volcán explote dentro de ella.

Segundos después cada poro del cuerpo del joven sudaba, el sudor corría por su espalda, humedeciendo cabellos y sabanas, Elisa se alejó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, apenas ella hizo esto él tomo sus labios y empezó a besarlos tiernamente, con toques temblorosos, con suaves succiones en sus labios, Jules era el amante perfecto, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar cuando se cayó, bueno con pequeños errores de ensayo, pues sabe cómo saciarla, como después de hacerle el amor, de llegar al punto más alto guarda energías para hacerla sentir amada, hacerla sentir la mujer más importante del mundo.

- Estoy locamente enamorado. – Susurro contra los labios de ella y una vez más se apoderaba de sus labios, estos no tenían nada que ver con los latidos del corazón, los cuales trataban de retomar su ritmo normal. – Cada vez que beso tu boca… se me estremece el alma amor y se siente maravilloso… me encanta porque me dominas. – El tibio aliento se estrellaba contra los labios de la chica, apenas dejaba de hablar regresaba a degustar con paciencia y ternura, sin prisa, pero sin pausa.

- Te ha bajado la temperatura. – Susurro ella con media sonrisa al recorrer con sus manos la espalda del chico, muchas veces quisiera tener dos pares más para poder acariciarla toda al mismo tiempo, para que ni un solo poro se escape de sus manos, para brindarse más placer al sentir la piel firme, tibia que le ofrece esa bendita espalda.

- Gracias a ti… eres mejor que cualquier doctor. – Respondió, colocándose nuevamente de rodillas, mientras ella se aferraba nuevamente a él para al segundo sentir bajo su espalda la suavidad de las sabanas y sobre su cuerpo el peso de Jules e inminentemente lo encarcelo entre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el rostro del joven, los minutos pasaban entre besos y caricias que daban paso nuevamente a esas ganas de entregarse hasta quedar desfallecidos, hasta regalarse el alma en medio de jadeos y gemidos, seria entrado el medio día cuando estaban descansado uno en los brazos del otro, después de una segunda entrega que los elevo al infinito, los corazones latían tranquilamente mientras jugaban con sus manos entrelazadas.

- Creo que deberías comer algo… - Hablo Elisa acariciando el pecho del joven.

- Yo también lo creo, solo déjame descansar cinco minutos y vuelvo a comerte. – Respondió bajando la mano que reposaba en la cintura de la joven para apoderarse de uno de los glúteos de ella quien dejo libre un jadeo.

- Jules hablo enserio... – Lo reprendió mirándolo a los ojos y estos le sonreían.

- Yo también. – Acoto mientras la colocaba sobre su cuerpo.

- Después del almuerzo podría ofrecerte algo más… que te parece una buena sesión de masajes. – Le dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Eso suena tentador. – Dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Bueno… - Le deposito un beso en los labios. – Porque no te das un baño mientras yo preparo algo para comer. – Alejándose un poco para ponerse de pie.

- ¿Tú vas a preparar algo para comer? – Pregunto sorprendiendo.

- Si claro, he practicado… no mucho pero lo he hecho. – Respondió con una brillante sonrisa, saliendo de la cama mientras él le dedicaba una mirada ardiente al verla desnuda pasearse por la habitación, ella llego hasta el closet donde él guardaba la lencería y entre tanta eligió un salto de cama en color negro de seda y satén, el cual llevaba blonda transparente a los lados, dejando apreciar sensualmente través de la transparencia sus costados, hizo un moño en su cabello y con este mismo lo sujeto, mientras Jules admiraba embelesado cada movimiento de ella. – Ve a bañarte. – Le dijo acercándose nuevamente hacia él, quien en ese momento la jalo por una mano y la metió nuevamente en la cama, para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estar encima de ella.

- Eres la más grande de las hechiceras… ¿Cómo hago para no desearte? te deseo más de lo que mi cuerpo pueda resistir, lo que siento por ti no conoce de límites. - Susurraba acercándose a ella para darle un beso pasionalmente lento, al que la joven correspondió.

- Yo tampoco conozco de límites si estoy entre tus brazos, pero mi estómago se está revelando y tú debes alimentarte. – Acoto estrellando su aliento contra los labios del joven.

- Esta bien, pero que sea rápido ese almuerzo. – Al tiempo que se levantaba, ella hizo lo mismo.

Jules se dirigió al baño y Elisa a la cocina, empezó a buscar en la alacena algo sencillo y que ella supiese preparar, no le había mentido a Jules había estado practicando, mientras Jules se bañaba, se sentía realmente agotado, Elisa tenía razón debía alimentarse para reponer fuerzas, al salir del baño se colocó al igual que ella un salto de cama azul marino de seda, se encamino a la cocina y la encontró preparando algo que se veía realmente apetitoso, ella no lo escucho acercarse ya que el joven se encontraba descalzo.

- Me asustaste. - Le reprocho ella al sentir como cerraba con sus brazos la cintura, él solo le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Eso se ve divino. – Dijo desviando la mirada al nacimiento de los senos de la joven los cuales podía apreciar con facilidad.

- Verdad que sí. – Dijo ella emocionada, pero al elevar la vista y ver que Jules tenía la mirada fija en sus senos. – Jules eres un desgraciado. – Golpeándole los brazos que la rodeaban y él soltó una carcajada.

- La comida también amor… - Dijo entre risas, entre los dos sirvieron y tomaron asiento para almorzar, pero él la tomo por la mano y la hizo ponerse de pie, Elisa no entendía lo que él pretendía pero se dejó guiar, la sentó en una de sus piernas y jalo hacia ellos el plato de la joven.

- Buen provecho. – Dijeron al unísono y se llevaron el primer bocado, Jules lo pasó sin decir nada.

- Creo el sabor es patético. – Dijo ella con congoja, tomando la servilleta limpiándose los labios mientras trataba de tragar.

- Tampoco esta tan mal. – Respondió con voz tranquila, llevándose otro bocado, mientras hacía esfuerzo por tragarlo, pues jamás le diría que en realidad estaba muy mal, era herir los sentimientos de su amor y desvalorar su esfuerzo.

- No Jules está realmente mala… - Dijo alejando el plato y quitándole el tenedor.

- Para mí no lo está, pero si no puedes comerla, frente al edificio hay un restaurant, déjame vestirme y compro algo para comer… - Al ver la cara de vergüenza de ella, llevo sus manos y acuno el rostro de la joven, deposito un tierno beso en los labios. – Amor no debes sentirte mal, al menos has hecho el esfuerzo, todo es cuestión de práctica, no todo a la primera nos sale bien… para mi es una comida que no olvidare nunca… - Susurraba mirándola a los ojos.

- Obvio que no la olvidaras, si es la peor comida que has probado. – Dijo en un susurro y bajo la mirada.

- No… no. – Negando y soltó una carcajada, para después acercarse y darle otro toque de labios. – No la olvidare, porque fue preparada por la mujer que amo, porque nunca nadie me había cocinado con tanto amor, ni con entusiasmo… por eso no la olvidare, porque. – Tomando las manos de ella y las beso. – Porque la han preparado estas manos benditas. – En ese momento Elisa supo que había elegido al mejor hombre del mundo, al más amoroso, apasionado, misterioso, cariñoso, alegre y como si fuese poco comprensivo. Se acercó y le dio un tierno beso.

- Deberías apresurarte sino tampoco encontraras nada de comida. – Dijo contra los labios de él, Jules le regalo un toque más de labios mientras ella se ponía de pie, se fue a la habitación, regreso al minuto con un pantalón beige y un suéter manga larga de rombos en el frente, salió pidiéndole que si por casualidad llamaban a la puerta que no abriera, porque sabía que Kellan querría venir a verlo.

Elisa asintió en silencio y se dirigió a la habitación, recogió su ropa y la acomodo sobre uno de los sillones, también tomo el pijama del joven y lo coloco en el cesto de ropa sucia, seguidamente organizo un poco la cama, por más que intento esta no le salía a la perfección por lo que dejo libre un suspiro de frustración y la dejo tal como le había quedado y se encamino a la sala, en ese momento se abría la puerta y Jules aparecía con la comida. Almorzaron en la sala, estaba vez algo que sí pudieron digerir, mientras conversaban y reían, cuando quisieron darse cuenta de la hora ya eran las dos de la tarde, Elisa estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras que Jules estaba acostado en el mueble y sabían que ella no tenía prisa por lo que él propuso jugar cartas, mientras escuchaban música así pasaron dos horas más hasta que ella supo era la hora de irse, no fue necesaria ninguna palabra, simplemente se puso de pie y se encamino a la habitación mientras Jules seguía acostado en el mueble.

- Si sigues caminando de esa manera, juro que te voy a encerrar en la habitación. – Le dijo sonriente ya que ella lo estaba tentando con su manera tan sensual al caminar, contoneaba sus caderas logrando que el satén acariciara provocativamente sus nalgas, ella lo hacía con toda la intensión, pues le gustaba dejarlo preparado para el próximo encuentro.

Elisa regreso pasada la media hora, ya que aprovecho para ducharse, Jules se maniato las ganas de ir hasta la habitación, pues sabía que si entraba y la encontraba bañándose o vistiéndose no tendría fuerza de voluntad para dejarla marchar, por lo que trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa, pero el sonido del agua al caer no le ayudaba mucho, trato de relajarse un poco y cuando pensaba que no podía más, la vio acercándose por el pasillo.

Elisa al verlo aun en el mueble le regalo una maravillosa sonrisa, llego hasta el mueble y se dobló, acaricio con sus dedos las mejillas del joven quien se perdía en su mirada, elevo un poco su cabeza pidiendo con esto un beso, ella sin titubear se lo regalo.

- Seguro te sientes mejor. – Pregunto en un susurro apenas separando los labios, Jules asintió en silencio, para luego decir.

- Si… me siento mucho mejor, seguramente era lo que me imaginaba y el almuerzo me cayó mal. – Respondió llevando sus manos al cuello de la joven frotándole con los pulgares las mejillas e iniciaba un nuevo beso.

- De todas maneras quiero que te hagas algunos exámenes, podría ser algún virus por el cambio del clima en Colombia. – Le dijo con ternura, era imposible el que no se preocupara, si él enfermase gravemente o si le pasara algo se volvería loca o tal vez no lo resistiría solo de imaginarlo un escalofrió la recorría por completo.

- Esta bien lo hare… - Acoto con una sonrisa.

- Así me gusta… te dije que me encanta como se te ve ese pantalón. - Dijo pícaramente él negó en silencio. – Me encanta. – Repitió arrastrando las palabras mientras llevaba una de sus manos acariciaba descaradamente la entrepierna del joven, quien emitió un gruñido.

- No me hagas esto. – Dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Qué no te haga qué? – Susurro sin detenerse por el contrario hacia su caricia más posesiva, mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole su mirada más ardiente, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, en ese momento Jules bajo una de sus manos en un movimiento rápido hasta la espalda para hacerla caer sobre su cuerpo pero ella fue más rápida, se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida. – Lo siento me tengo que ir. – Dijo con una sonrisa a pocos pasos de la puerta.

Jules se puso de pie rápidamente y prácticamente corrió hasta ella quien la tenía la mano en la perilla y llevo sus brazos a cada lado creándole una prisión, Elisa pudo sentir el tibio aliento estrellarse contras su nuca, pero no dejaría que él se adhiriera a ella sino estaría perdida.

- ¿Me vas a extrañar? – Le pregunto roncamente sin acercarse, desilusionando con esto a Elisa que a pesar de que no debía dejar que se le acercase, si lo deseaba.

- Ummm tal vez. – Respondió y se percató de que su voz demostraba su necesidad.

- Que mal, deberías extrañarme, tanto como yo te extraño desde ya… - En ese momento quito una de sus manos de la puerta y la llevo al vientre de la joven, en un movimiento sensual y brusco hizo que el derrier de ella se estrellara contra su masculinidad la cual Elisa se había encargado de despertar, la joven en ese momento dejo libre un jadeo. - ¿Me vas a extrañar? – Pregunto una vez más pero solo obtuvo un nuevo jadeo, no era lo que él quería por lo que llevo su otra mano a la cadera de la joven y la que estaba en su vientre también se anclo en la cadera e hizo que se moviera al compás que el marcaba con sus manos, Elisa quería hacerse la fuerte pero sentirlo, vibrar, sentir la dureza rozar sus glúteos le estaban dejando sin aliento, Jules sentía el desespero en ella. - ¿Me vas a extrañar? – Inquirió acercándose y besándole la nuca, para luego morderla suavemente.

- Si… si… mil veces si… más que a nada… bien lo sabes… sabes que te deseo… que te quiero haciéndome el amor día y noche, también en horas libres. – Dijo ahogada, definitivamente no podía contra Jules Leblanc. – Pero me estas torturando y sabes que tengo que irme. – Le dijo mientras era ella quien ahora movía sus caderas, en ese momento él la soltó y se alejó haciéndola estrellarse aparatosamente contra la realidad, bajándola de golpe del cielo.

- Sabes que te estaré esperando. – Le dijo mordiéndose una sonrisa y encaminándose nuevamente al mueble dejándose caer acostado en este despreocupadamente. Elisa que tenía la respiración agitada y el deseo la recorría sin piedad, solo abrió la boca incrédulamente y se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, por haberla dejado de esa manera.

- Eres un mal nacido Jules… - Le dijo sin aun poder creer lo que le había hecho. – Te odio.

- Te amo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. – Se te hace tarde amor. – Al verla parada y sin coordinar.

- Ya veras, el jueves me las pagaras… - Dijo abriendo la puerta salió y cerrándola en un azote, dio varios pasos por el pasillo mientras sonreía, Jules se quedó mirando la puerta mientras llevaba el tiempo. Elisa estaba por llegar al ascensor cuando regreso y abrió asomando medio cuerpo. – También te amo. – Le dijo sonriente después le lanzo un beso y él lo atrapo, la joven cerro una vez más la puerta y esta vez sí se marcharía.

Admirar a su hermano ausente se había convertido, en algo indispensable aun después de tres días todo le parecía el más maravilloso sueño, pero seguía tan compenetrada con él como nunca antes, no había tenido la oportunidad de dialogar pues era imposible hacerlo, pero si le hablaba todo el tiempo y se sentía extraordinario hacerlo, particularmente le gustaban estos minutos a solas con él porque era su momento de confesiones, esas que siempre mantuvieron, lo que más le gustaba de Marión era que ella se las permitía, con mucho cuidado tomo un cepillo y peinaba los cabellos los cuales estaban realmente largos, nunca lo había visto así, pues lo llevaba del mismo largo que Terry haciéndolo con esto más parecido aun, pero ahora puede distinguirlos a la perfección, pues con Fabrizio siente esa conexión que siempre le hizo falta con Terry esa que le hizo dudar desde un principio en que fuese su hermano.

- Peter… sé que recuerdas a Alessandra la hermana de Ángelo, termino casándose, yo creo que se cansó de esperarte, también sufrió mucho cuando se enteró de que te fuiste a la guerra tanto que me acompaño… fue ella quien me acompaño para tratar de sacarme la ira que me consumía y sé que también se moría de ganas por golpear a esa mujer, siempre guardo la esperanza de que regresaras y casarse contigo, decía, seguro dentro de poco regresara y se dará cuenta de cuanto lo amo y me aceptara... – Una lagrima se escapó y corrió por su mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente. - Cuando vio a Terry se llenó de esperanzas, pero al tiempo cambio de parecer, algo me dice que se dio cuenta que no eras tú y por eso termino renunciando, se fue a Roma y nunca más regreso a Florencia, aun mantenemos contacto por cartas, espera que le diga todo… no pretendo que te busque ni que deje a su esposo por ti –Dijo sonriendo. – Y sé que si Marión se entera que te estoy hablando de tus conquistas me va a matar… pero sería bueno que se vieran una vez más, al menos para que sepa que estas vivo… con Ángelo todo será más fácil pues él está aquí en américa, ese cabeza dura también está en Chicago, aún sigue soltero, no sé qué espera, si nunca me acepto, siempre me respeto por ser tu hermana aunque, te soy sincera más de una vez lo descubrí mirándome con ojos distinto a los de la amistad, pero tal vez no se atrevía porque no podía romper la promesa que te hizo. – Dijo sonriendo. - Y no vas a creer… ¿Sabes quién está aquí también? bueno en Chicago también, Jules Leblanc… a ese si lo recuerdas, pues bastante celos que le tenías porque decías que pretendía quitarte el puesto de hermano, con tanto consejos que me daba… que solo esperabas el momento adecuado y que papá no se interpusiera para poder dejarle en claro que tú eras mi hermano… no él… creo que ahora tendrás esa oportunidad… - Dejo libre una carcajada. – Ya está por los dos metros… tengo tantas cosas que contarte, hay algunas tristes, pero esa serán para después pues solo quiero darte buenas… ¡Buenas!… - Se puso de pie y casi corrió hasta la puerta le paso seguro y regreso con una brillante sonrisa, tomo asiento. – No me lo vas a creer… conocí a Carlos Gardel. – Dijo realmente emocionada, compartiendo por fin con su hermano ese gran sueño de niña. – Hasta baile con él, sí que baila el tango como los ángeles…. Si, si ya sé que me dirás que los ángeles no bailan tango, pero bueno fue una experiencia inolvidable… sé que si hubieses estado conmigo en esa oportunidad no te la llevarías bien con mi príncipe, porque obviamente tú ibas a querer casarme con Gardel… solo que yo no podía sentir nada más por él que no fuese admiración, sabes descubrí lo que es el verdadero amor junto a Albert, sé que nunca nadie me hará tan feliz como él lo hace… ni siquiera Carlos Gardel, pero debo reconocer que es un caballero, es apuesto y elegante no se puede negar… - La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. – Un momento por favor – Contesto al llamado, se puso de pie encaminándose para abrir la puerta con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Disculpe señorita Di Carlo. – Le dijo una de las jóvenes del servicio. – La necesitan en el despacho.

- ¿A mí? - Pregunto la joven desconcertada.

-Si señorita, sería tan amable de acompañarme. – Pidió la chica de ojos café.

- Si claro, un segundo por favor. – Pidió y se encamino dentro, se dobló y le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla. – Ya regreso Peter pan… no me extrañes tanto. – Le dio otro beso y se dirigió a la puerta donde la esperaba la chica, quien la guio hasta el despacho, llamo a la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz del duque quien la invitaba a pasar, la joven del servicio abrió y ella dio un paso para entrar, antes de hacerlo pudo visualizar en el lugar además del duque a Terry, la señora Eleonor, Dominique y a sus padres.

- Pasa hija por favor – Pidió Luciano quien intentaba mostrarse calmado – Te hicimos llamar porque tenemos algo muy importante que contarte – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- Usted dirá padre… - Menciono ella sintiendo que un ligero temor se apoderaba de su pecho.

- Esto es un poco complicado de explicar hija, por eso deseo que escuche con mucha atención todo hasta el final, pero sobre todo que trates de entender – Indico el hombre quien ya no podía ocultar los nervios, mientras la mano de su esposa apretaba la suya suavemente para darle seguridad, él se volvió y su mirada se encontró con la de Richard.

- Luciano deja que sea yo quien se lo explique por favor – Pidió el duque al ver la tensión que se apoderaba del hombre, este dudo unos segundos pero termino por asentir en silencio bajando la mirada y después clavándola en su hija mientras trataba de sonreírle, Richard respiro profundamente para continuar – Fransheska… hasta donde tengo entendido tus padres no te hablaron nunca de lo que se había tratado en aquella reunión que tuvieron conmigo meses atrás ¿No es así? – Pregunto el hombre mirándola a los ojos para tratar de ubicar a la chica y poder hacer las cosas más fáciles, también para él.

- Cuando mi padre se enteró que usted era el padre de Terry… si lo recuerdo, ellos dijeron que todo había quedado claro entre ustedes… que ya no volverían a verse pues no habían motivos para otra reunión… solo eso me dijeron – Expuso ella mirando al hombre, después a sus padres y por ultimo a Terry para buscar una respuesta a todo esto en alguno. - ¿Sucedió algo más en aquella ocasión? – Pregunto mirándolos a todos.

- Efectivamente Fransheska… ese día a tu padre y a mí nos fue revelada una verdad que desconocíamos completamente, algo que jamás pensamos posible pues fue un secreto bien guardado durante muchos años… ese día Luciano y yo tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte, las cosas se caldearon y yo lo amenace con enviarlo a la cárcel… - Se detuvo al ver como la chica se tensaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, él se apresuró a continuar - Sé que fue algo estúpido de mi parte pues de no ser por él yo jamás hubiese tenido de nuevo a Terruce junto a mí, tu padre le salvo la vida a mi hijo… aunque eso no justifica lo que hizo después creo que el destino se encargó de cobrarle con creces por sus errores, el caso es que ni siquiera eso me hizo desistir de la idea de hacer justicia y hacerle pagar por su delito… así que Octavio a ver la actitud de los dos se vio obligado a revelarnos un secreto que llevaba toda una vida guardado, el cual no le pertenecía… del que solo fue testigo – El hombre se detuvo tragado para pasar el nudo que tenía en su garganta, no era fácil hablar de esto delante de su hermano, ponía ver la tensión en el pobre así que respiro profundamente para salir de esto de una vez por todas – Octavio impidió que enviara a tu padre a la cárcel alegando que no podía hacerle eso a mi hermano… Luciano es el segundo hijo de mi padre Christopher Grandchester – Lanzo sin más sintiendo que el peso sobre sus hombros disminuía.

La chica se quedó paralizada mirándolo a los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón latía lentamente y apenas si podía percibir su respiración, se volvió para mirar a su padre quien tenía la mirada en su mano unida a la de su madre, pero al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él levanto el rostro encontrándose con los ojos grises de su hija que lo miraban completamente desconcertada, él solo pudo asentir con un movimientos apenas perceptible pero su mirada decía mucho más que mil gestos o palabras.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro cerrando los ojos sintiendo sus parpados temblar, mientras estos se llevaban de lágrimas contra las que luchaba para no dejar correr, sentía que todo se había vuelto de cabeza, intento respirar profundamente y un sollozo se escapó de su pecho.

- Hija… - Esbozo Fiorella al ver la reacción de la chica pero esta la detuvo con un gesto de su mano, sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada papá? Han pasado más de tres meses… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto clavando su mirada en el hombre.

- Hija yo… yo no quería aceptar algo así… incluso ahora me cuesta hacerlo, esto no tiene nada que ver con Richard o con su familia… más de lo que me han ayudado es imposible… le debo demasiado a cada uno de ellos, pero… por favor tratar de entenderlos Fransheska, en solo dos horas me cambiaron la vida, todo lo que creía como cierto no lo era… mi padre, el hombre que me crio, a quien siempre vi a mi lado no llevaba mi misma sangre… ese hombre al cual admire hasta idolatrarlo me había engañado y mi madre… ella también lo había hecho… ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste cuando descubriste que Terry no era Fabrizio? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos, ella dejo correr un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas – Si lo haces lo entenderás mi pequeña… yo no podía aparecerme ante ti y revelarte una verdad tan grande, una que ni siquiera yo quería aceptar… necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden mis ideas – Explico con la voz ronca.

- Pero tuvo tres meses padre… se suponía que nos ocultaría nada más, que éramos una familia y entre nosotros no habrían más secretos… - El hombre la interrumpió.

- Lo sé… lo sé mi princesa, no te imaginas cuanto lamento defraudarte de nuevo, pero esto era algo que me sobrepasaba… me jure olvidar todo lo que había escuchado ese día en este lugar, pero fue imposible… no podía callar los millones de preguntas y dudas que llegaban hasta mí, dure tantas noches tratando de entender… justificando la actitud de mis padres… - Decía cuando el duque lo interrumpió.

- No había nada que justificar Luciano… ellos pensaron en nosotros como tú pensaste en Fransheska y yo en Terruce… pensamos que ocultarle las cosas seria ahorrarles el pasar por toda esta confusión que nosotros pasábamos, yo comprendí que así como yo me sentí molesto, impotente y defraudado, también lo estarían ellos y no me equivoque… lo que vivieron nuestros padres no requiere de explicaciones o justificaciones, se enamoraron y se entregaron a ese sentimiento nada más – Indico el hombre con voz pausada, había llegado a comprender a su padre después de analizar durante muchos días su situación y gracias a la ayuda de Eleonor quien le mostro el panorama con claridad, hasta llego a sacar de su corazón la rabia que se había instalado en contra de Christine Fourier.

- Fran… sé que las cosas pueden parecer un tanto absurdas, pero lo que Luciano y mi padre dicen es la verdad, yo me sentí igual que tú y me llene de tanta rabia al ver que ellos se habían quedado callados todo este tiempo… pero debes ponerte en su lugar – Dijo Terry mirándola.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes tú? – Pregunto clavando sus ojos en el chico.

- Dos semanas después que encontramos a Fabrizio, mi padre nos reunió a Dominique y a mí para contarnos todo… - Se detuvo al ver que ella dejaba libre un suspiro, cerraba los ojos y dejaba correr más lagrimas – Fran… siento no haberte dicho nada en cuanto llegamos pero han sido demasiadas emociones para todos… además no me correspondía a mi hacerlo, no te puedo pedir que te sientas feliz y comiences a aplaudir pues no es una noticia fácil de asimilar, se necesita de tiempo para hacerlo… pero al menos te pido que intentes comprender la manera de proceder de todos, créeme yo mismo fui muy injusto con mi padre cuando me entere de todo, solo expuse mis razones sin tomar en cuenta las de él… que a la larga eran mucho más poderosas, creo que a todos nos ha tocado enfrentarnos a cosas que no esperábamos Fran, pero créeme es inútil lanzarnos a buscar un culpable cuando no existe ninguno pues todos hemos sido víctimas de alguna u otra forma – Expreso Terry mirándola a los ojos, tratando de hacerle entender a la chica para que no cayese en el mismo error que él cometió cuando se enteró de la verdad.

- Me parece perfecto Terry y puedo intentar entender pero… ¡Por Dios pónganse en mi lugar también! Hasta hace unos meses yo creía que tú eras mi hermano, viví cuatro años creyéndolo… y de repente me dicen que no es así y que Fabrizio ciertamente había caído en el frente, en ese momento mi mundo se derrumbó, después resulta que no era así y que mi hermano vivía que estaba bien y hasta tenía una familia bellísima… hasta allí todo era demasiado pero estaba bien, ahora resulta que… que mi abuelo no era mi abuelo, que soy la nieta del Christopher Grandchester… que tu padre es mi tío… y tú eres mi primo… yo… no sé… -Se detuvo sintiéndose mareada ante la avalancha de información.

- ¿Eso te molesta Fran? – Inquirió el chico sintiendo una extraña punzada en el pecho.

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero tampoco puedes esperar que lo tome como si fuese la nota del estado del tiempo o algo por el estilo… ¿Cuántos cambios más tendré que aceptar sin perder la cordura? No me molesta Terry… solo que… ¿Yo soy su hija verdad? – Pregunto mirando a sus padres con terror.

- ¡Claro que lo eres Fransheska! – Exclamo su madre entre asombrada y divertida por la pregunta – Princesa puedo comprender que todo sea apresurado para ti, te aseguro que lo fue para todos y aún falta esperar a que tu hermano despierte para contárselo también a él… creo que será mucho más complicado de entender para Fabrizio, pero lo primordial es darle nuestros apoyo a tu padre – Indico acercándose hasta ella y tomándole las manos.

- Mami yo no estoy juzgando a papá… padre no lo estoy haciendo, me molesta que no me haya dicho nada antes, si, es verdad pero… ya no sé ni que decir ni que pensar… - Expuso mirando al hombre, se colocó de pie y camino hasta él para abrazarlo – Jamás podría hacerlo pues usted no es culpable de lo paso… todo esto es tan extraño… Fabrizio se volverá loco cuando se entere, pero lo ayudare a entender se lo prometo – Agrego ya más calmada.

- Gracias hija, gracias de verdad… yo… yo tampoco sabía cómo actuar, siento mucho haberte excluido pero no tenía idea que Richard… que él fuese a revelarse esa verdad a Terruce, cuando salí de este lugar mi cabeza era un remolino y opte por bloquear todo lo sucedido… fue un error, uno más en mi larga lista mi niña – Confeso el italiano abrazándola.

Los demás observaban la escena en silencio dejando este momento para padre e hija, sintiéndose emocionados porque aunque la chica estaba en un principio muy contrariada tomó todo esto de la mejor manera posible, después de un minuto enfoco su mirada en el duque de Grandchester quien se mostraba serio pero su mirada tenía un brillo especial.

- Él es Christopher Grandchester… tu abuelo biológico – Menciono señalando el retrato.

La mirad de Fransheska se perdió en la pintura, sin decir palabras, solo admirando los rasgos del hombre que de inmediato se le asemejaron a los de su hermano e inminentemente a los de Terry, se volvió para mirar al joven quien la observaba con atención, captando él lo mismo que ella, la chica dejo ver media sonrisa y hablo.

- Se parece mucho a ti… y a Fabri… - Dijo emocionada.

- Lo mismo dice Octavio… pero también mi padre y el tuyo tienen rasgos de él – Esbozo el chico y ambos hombres cruzaron sus mirada esquivándolas segundos después, aunque habían aceptado que eran familia todavía existían cosas que los mantenían alejados, no era sencillo pero lo estaban intentando – La verdad tendrías que ver a mi bisabuela… ella era tan hermosa, tengo vagos recuerdos de esa dama tan elegante y hermosa que a sus ochentas años era radiante como las más hermosa de las rosas… tanto como lo eres tú prima – Agrego Terry colocándose de pie con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella corrió hasta él y lo amarro en un abrazo que los sorprendió a todos, haciendo con este gesto que hermosas sonrisas se dejaron ver en el rostro de los presentes, los mayores respiraron aliviados al sentir que las cosas habían salido de la mejor manera, mientras Dominique quien se había mantenido en silencio se colocaba de pie acerándose hasta los dos chicos, Terry se alejó un poco del abrazo y Fransheska le dedico una gran sonrisa a la niña para también abrazarla, después de todo no era tan mala saber que ahora su familia era más grande y además estaba conformada por personas a las cuales apreciaba mucho.

Leer para él era como vivir en un mundo alterno, muchas veces le gustaba creer que formaba parte de estos, donde dragones, castillos, brujas, piratas, duendes, sirenas compartían con él, donde era amigo de los buenos y a los malos podía derrotar, con su espada, sintiéndose el más honorable de los caballeros, el más valiente de los piratas o el más poderoso de todos los magos, con poderes extraordinarios que ningún otro podría poseer.

Todo esto podía hacerlo por medio de la lectura por lo que hacerlo para él era realmente fascinaste el haber aprendido a leer es algo que le agradece a su tío, pero sobre todo a su padre.

En este momento estaba descansando después de haber leído unas cuatro páginas seguidas del Cohete Extraordinario de Oscar Wilde, le gustaba como escribía el señor, ya había leído de él, El ruiseñor y la rosa y aunque le pareció triste le gusto lo que le dijo su tío, de que muchas veces es necesario sacrificarse cuando verdaderamente se ama, eso le gusto, porque muchas veces aunque no lo diga a escuchado en las conversaciones de adultos que mantiene su tío y su mama como él le dice que ella se ha sacrificado por Fabrizio, lo que quiere decir que su madre es como el ruiseñor que daría hasta la vida por su papa, eso él no lo quería, no quería que su madre diera su vida por su padre, pero era una muestra de que lo amaba.

Muchas veces temía cuando un hombre se acerca a su madre y teme que termine robándosela a su padre. También había leído el Gigante egoísta y el príncipe Feliz. Ahora este cuento a diferencia de todos los demás le daba risa, pues el cohete extraordinario le gustaba llamar la atención y recordaba cuando su padre le decía que a él le gustaba obtener la atención de todos, lo que quiere decir que de cierta manera él es como el cohete extraordinario. Estaba acostado en el suelo boca abajo para estar a la altura de la jaula mientras miraba como comía una hoja de lechuga el nuevo señor Lapín.

- Shhh no hagas ruido señor Lapín, que mami está durmiendo. - Susurro el niño llevándose un dedo a los labios. - Sé que te gusta la comida, pero debes comer más despacio el abuelo dice, que es mejor para la digestión... Esperare que mami despierte para que me dé permiso y llevarte con Dominique al jardín, pero no corras tan deprisa, porque no puedo seguirte, ye te he dicho que no me gusta correr... Bueno yo voy a regresar a leer, mientras tu sigue comiendo - le dijo al conejo y se puso de pie se encamino pasando al lado de su madre quien estaba dormida en el mueble, ya que llevaba casi dos días sin dormir, porque el doctor le dijo que su padre despertaría, pero ya llevaba dos días desde que le dijo esto y este aún estaba dormido.

Tomo asiento en el sillón y tomo el libro abriéndolo donde lo tenía señalado, para proseguir con la lectura a su padre.

- Ya va papi déjame buscar donde quedamos... - Acoto mientras buscaba las líneas. - aja aquí esta...Es una persona antipática -dijo el cohete-, y mal educada. Detesto a las gentes que hablan de sí mismas como usted, cuando necesita uno hablar de uno mismo, como en mi caso. Eso es lo que se llama egoísmo y el egoísmo es una cosa aborrecible. - Se tardó un poco en leer la última palabra ya que eran poco utilizadas y por eso le costaba pronunciarla. - Sobre todo para los que son como yo, pues bien conocen todos, mi carácter simpático. Debería tomar ejemplo de mí. No podría encontrar un modelo mejor. Ahora que tiene esa oportunidad, aprovéchela sin tardanza, porque voy a volver a la corte en seguida. Soy muy estimado en la corte. Ayer, el príncipe y la princesa se casaron en mi honor. Seguramente no estará enterada de nada de esto, ¡como es provinciana!

-¡No se moleste en hablarle! -dijo una libélula posada en la punta de una espadaña-. Se ha ido. - Joshua dejo libre una pequeña carcajada ante la lectura y prosiguió con esta.

Una voz realmente hermosa se escuchaba lejana, la cual sentía acercarse a cada segundo, a percibir con mayor claridad las palabras, las cuales empezaban a tener sentido, sentía el cuerpo realmente pesado, quería abrir los parpados pero estos parecían pesar toneladas, algo en su garganta lo atormentaba con unas gana infinitas de vomitar, sentía desesperar al querer abrir los ojos pero no podía, por lo que aun manteniendo los parpados caídos movía los ojos sintiéndolos como si tuviese cientos de granos de arena en estos.

A través de esa sensación que lo agotaba estaba esa voz que lo deleitaba, era la voz más hermosa que pueda existir y sabía que su agonía era por querer abrir los ojos y ver a su hijo, podía reconocerlo, era Joshua quien hablaba y su corazón se desboco en latidos emocionados que golpeaban fuertemente contra su pecho, aun con los ojos cerrados le dio gracias infinitas a Dios por darle otra oportunidad, pues era consciente de que estaba de regreso, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado tal vez uno o dos días, desde que esa pesadilla lo arrastro al infierno y ahora la voz de su pequeño ángel lo trae de regreso. Sabe que nunca tendrá como pagar el estar aquí y mucho menos describir las sensaciones que lo recorren, tiene ganas de llorar, de reír, de gritar, pero solo una de ellas puede liberar, siente, está sintiendo las lágrimas bañar sus sienes, ahora más que nunca quiere luchar por quedarse con él y con su esposa, quedarse con las personas que ama, no dejarse vencer, no puede existir mejor paraíso que en su cama, que una tarde de juego los tres en la misma habitación. Por amor a ellos es que quiere seguir luchando y soportar los golpes que la vida les tenga preparado, lo que más desea es poder ver a su hijo crecer, estar con él en todas las etapas de su vida, celebrar con él las victorias e igual llorar hombro a hombro las derrotas, abrazarlo y darle sabios consejos. Por fin los ojos parecían menguar su peso y ponía toda su fuerza y empeño para terminar de abrirlos, sabía que los estaba abriendo pero no podía ver nada solo una nube blanca cegaba su visión. Se moría por levantarse y al menos buscarlo a tientas para abrazarlo y besarlo, pero solo conseguía mover a medias sus dedos y dejando en esto todas sus fuerzas.

- Bueno, ¡ella se lo pierde y no yo! No voy a dejar de hablarle, sólo porque no me escuche. Me gusta oírme hablar. Es uno de mis mayores placeres. Sostengo a menudo largas conversaciones conmigo mismo y soy tan profundo que a veces no comprendo ni una palabra de lo que digo. - Joshua continuaba leyendo con la cabeza baja, concentrado en cada palabra, para poder entender y sin más una nueva carcajada lo asalto, se llevó una de sus manos a la boca para taparla y no despertar a su mama, sin ser consciente de que su padre espabilaba para aclarar la vista.

Fabrizio gastaba sus energías en espabilar con su mirada al techo, mientras sus oídos atentos la voz de Joshua para tratar de ubicarlo, sabía que estaba a un lado, pero no podía girar la cabeza algo se lo impedía, tratar de moverla, sintió como una arqueada lo ataco, pero trato de controlarla y se quedó inmóvil, cuando por fin logro distinguir lo que veía, supo que se encontraba en una habitación que no era de hospital, todo él empezó a temblar sin saber porque, pero trataba de controlarlo, volvió a girar un poco la cabeza a su derecha y pudo verlo, por fin pudo ver los cabellos castaños de su hijo, quien mantenía la cabeza baja, se esforzó un poco más y se percató de que Joshua estaba leyendo, no estaba loco y menos delirando la emoción subió de golpe y apretó con las fuerzas que disponía los puños, para retener el espasmo a consecuencia de unas ganas de vomitar insoportable que tenía, no quería hacerlo, pues sabía que asustaría a su hijo.

- Entonces debe ser licenciado en filosofía -dijo la libélula. – Fabrizio podía escucharlo y lo admiraba, trataba de hacerle saber que había despertado, pero no podía hablar podía abrir la boca pero no podía mover la lengua, las lágrimas de mezcla felicidad y desespero corrían por sus sienes, trato de sorberla y fue en ese preciso momento que un silbido se escapó de su garganta, razón por la cual Joshua levanto la mirada.

Joshua al ver a su padre despierto, quedo inmóvil por lo que el libro fue a dar al suelo, al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se anclaba en su rostro, seguidamente de un sollozo que se escapó, uno de felicidad al ver a su padre admirarlo y este estaba llorando, apenas fue consiente de la situación, se acercó hasta él.

- Papi. – Susurro con la voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas. – Papi. – Mientras limpiaba con su dedo índice la lagrima que corría hacia la almohada.

Fabrizio no podía más, quería llorar con todas sus ganas, no podía seguir reteniéndolo, ver a su hijo en ese momento era como volver a nacer, ver sus hermosos ojos, escuchar llamarlo era lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquier ser humano.

- Mi…mi… - Susurraba en medio de un silbido, mientras su cuerpo vibraba. – Vi…vida. – Sintiendo como una gran presión se concentraba en su pecho amenazando con ahogarlo.

Quería decirle que estaba devuelta y que no se iría nunca más, sintió su mundo voltearse y dar vueltas muy rápido, al sentir los labios de su hijo besando su frente y como este sollozaba diciéndoles millones de veces que lo quería y que lo había extrañado, era la sensación más dolorosa pero al mismo tiempo la más hermosa.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – Hablo Joshua con voz tan alta para que Marión despertara. – Papi despertó. – Decía con el llanto en la voz.

Marión se levantó sobresaltada y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a Fabrizio sintiéndose revivir en ese instante, sintiendo que su vida cobraba sentido, que todo podía ser posible a partir de ese instante era tanto lo que había deseado este momento que ahora no puede creer que estas mirándose en los ojos de su esposo, llevo sus manos al rostro del chico y lo acuno, depositándole besos mientras que las lágrimas de ella caían en la cara de él.

- Mi cielo… mi vida… amor mío… mi dulce amor. – Decía entre besos, toques que apenas el llanto le permitía ofrecer.

Fabrizio quisiera poder besarla pero no puede aún no siente el cuerpo, solo ese desespero que lo atormenta y que quiere que lo abandone, quiere hablar más claro pero no sabe porque no puede.

- Papi… papi hoy es… papi hoy es dieciséis de Julio. – Le dijo el niño logrando captar su atención.

Fabrizio no pensó en el tiempo que había pasado ausente, ni en donde estaba, ni que había pasado todo este tiempo, solo se concentró en obtener toda la fuerza necesaria, para poder decirlo, para poder hablarle al amor de su vida, a su hermosa enfermera… a su adorada esposa.

- Fe… fe… feliz… cumple…años. – A pesar de que un silbido casi no lo dejaba hablar logro decirlo. – Amor... – Todo él temblaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa que le estaba agotando, pero no podía retenerla.

- Sshhh… tranquilo mi vida no te agites… no hables. – Le susurro ella con una hermosa sonrisa a través de las lágrimas, acercándose más a él depositando un tierno beso en los labios uno que estaba durando más que los anteriores.

En ese momento fue que él sintió en sus dedos la barriga de Marión un poco más grande y dura y una avalancha lo recorrió por completo, bajo la mirada y lo que su toque le gritaba se lo confirmaron sus ojos seria padre por segunda vez, las ganas de llorar abiertamente no las pudo seguir reteniendo y la presión en su pecho lo haría explotar si no la dejaba salir, no podía con tanta felicidad, con tanto orgullo.

* * *

_**Tú me miras, amor, al fin me miras...**_

_**Tú me miras, amor, al fin me miras**_

_**de frente, tú me miras y te entregas**_

_**y de tus ojos líricos trasiegas**_

_**tu inocencia a los míos. No retiras**_

_**tu onda y onda dulcísima, mentiras**_

_**que yo soñaba y son verdad, no juegas.**_

_**Me miras ya sin ver, mirando a ciegas**_

_**tu propio amor que en mi mirar respiras.**_

_**No ves mis ojos, no mi amor de fuente,**_

_**miras para no ver, miras cantando**_

_**cantas mirando, oh música del cielo.**_

_**Oh mi ciega del alma, incandescente,**_

_**mi melodía en que mi ser revelo.**_

_**Tú me miras, amor, me estás mirando.**_

_**Gerardo Diego.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	173. capitulo 52

_**Hola chicas muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten y desearle que tengan un excelente inicio de semana. **_

_**Annilina: Muchas gracias por tus palabras son un verdadero aliciente para seguir adelante, la verdad es que siempre tratamos de hacer los encuentros con lago de poesía y utilizar metáforas, para evitar caer en lo vulgar, algo que no nos, hay mucho encuentros íntimos entres las parejas y sobre todos en la de los amantes como lo son Elisa y Jules, pero siempre tratamos de hacerlo entre lo erótico, sensual y poético, sin dejar de lado la pasión, al igual que los demás son escenas explicitas por llamarlas de alguna manera, pues describimos, pero sin rayar, estas son las partes mas difíciles de escribir sin lugar a duda porque hay chicas que son bastante exigente con este material… a la que le gustan lo hot, que hay unas cuantas jajajaja, de nuevo muchas gracias por tus comentarios. **_

_**Saruman: Nena disculpa que te lo diga, sé que tal vez te molesten los comentarios de "anónimo" pero ni mi hermana, ni yo estamos tomándolos en cuenta por eso mismo ni lo eliminamos, pedimos tu hagas lo mismo, trates de no ofender a nadie y mucho menos de calificar sin saber quien es, si sabes quien es y tienes algún problema con esa persona, es preferible que sea directamente a ella a quien te dirijas, no queremos que Quédate se convierta en un rin de boxeo, el fic solo es para la recreación, agradecemos el que nos leas infinitamente y que nos dejes ver tu opinión, pero repito no hagas casos a comentarios mal sanos, espero no te molestes conmigo pero es que me gusta ser imparcial y no es justos que insultes a las personas porque no le agrada lo que lee, que verdaderamente no se para que lo hace, si tienes algo en contra de esta Lectora o lector solo te pido arréglalo fuera del fic. **_

_**Muchas gracias. **_

_**Gloria: Se que cuando llegues aquí te darás cuenta de que estoy al pendiente de tus comentarios, lo que le paso a Fabrizio era necesario para que se den algunos encuentro y se sepan algunas cosas, ya mas adelante sabrás porque te lo digo, disculpa el que te hayamos hecho llorar tanto, ahora ahí mas de una que han pedido una noche con Jules, la verdad que no las pones difícil porque hasta novia oficial tiene, una fan que lo ama locamente y que sabe no podrá tener una noche con él por lo que ha decidido incorporarse en el cuerpo de Elisa jajajaja buena estrategia esa no? **_

_**Amiga: Aquí te dejo un capitulo espero lo disfrutes y que tu recuperación sea muy rápido y favorable, muchas gracias por siempre estar atenta a cada capitulo. **_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Sin mas las dejo leer!**_

_**Capítulo 52**_

_**Cuando la noche este vencida tú podrás levantarte y**_

_**Encontrar el sol.**_

Marión asentía en silencio en medio de las lágrimas confirmándole lo que los ojos de él inundados le preguntaban, ser padre por segunda vez era algo que deseaba como nada, no estaba preparado para tantas emociones, para una bienvenida de esta magnitud, un sollozo se escapo de su boca y algunos cuantos esperaban, atravesándose en el traquestoma, había estado aguantando las ganas de vomitar, pero ya no podía mas, no sabia que era lo que tenia en la garganta que al querer llorar abiertamente hacia que no pudiese respirar, bajo la mirada y fue consiente de que un tubo le travesaba la tráquea, llenándolo de nervios inevitablemente y toda la concentración y fuerza que había reunido para mantenerse y no asustar a su esposa e hijo, definitivamente lo abandono y su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse ante las arqueadas, las cuales lo estaban ahogando, sus ojos inmediatamente se enrojecieron y ante el esfuerzo por intentar respirar solo lograba obstruir la única entrada de oxigeno que tenia.

- Trata de tranquilizarte… mi vida… por favor. – Susurraba Marión tratando de mantener la calma para no asustar a Joshua pero el niño ya estaba visiblemente asustado, ante los espasmos de su padre, por lo que empezó a llorar. – Joshua no pasa nada… no llores mi vida… solo tu papi esta alterado, pero ya se le pasara. – Decía acariciando el pecho de Fabrizio a quien cada vez se le veía mas desesperado por buscar oxigeno, un silbido salía de su boca y los ojos se le quedaron en blanco, fue en ese momento que la chica no pudo más. - ¡Fabri! Amor cálmate. – Pero él ya no estaba atento a los llamados, una cantidad considerable de saliva espumosa, empezó a salir de su boca.

Después de dos horas Fransheska conocía la historia de su abuela Christine y de Christopher Grandchester, en mas de una ocasión dejo correr lagrimas por sus mejillas, al ver como ese amor tan hermoso había nacido de un encuentro casual, crecido con los detalles especiales del inglés, para después terminar de manera tan dolorosa con su separación, aun no entendía como existían personas que podían sacrificarse de esa manera, haciéndole daño a la personaba que amaban y todo esto en nombre del amor… un amor que con el tiempo podía transformarse en odio, rencor, desengaño. Puede entender el proceder de su abuela pero no puede compartirlo pues ella en su lugar hubiese hablado claramente con Christopher y que este decidiese lo que era mejor para él, al fin de cuentas también era su vida. Al igual que su padre logro encontrarle explicación a muchas actitudes de su abuela cuando comenzó a padecer de Alzheimer, las palabras que le dedicaba a Fabrizio… todos esas veces que lo llamo duque… su duque y ella la hermosa francesa de ojos topacio. Al Octavio terminar de relatar la historia a quien Richard le había pedido el favor de relatársela a la chica, ya que ni Luciano ni él estaban en disposición de hacerlo pues carecían de información y además el estar involucrados de una u otra forma no le hacia las cosas fáciles. Ella quedo con un extraño sentimientos de nostalgia y desazón por lo ocurrido a sus abuelos, incluso por su abuelo Alfonzo pues era evidente que este siempre estuvo enamorado de su abuela, pero ella nunca logro corresponderle como debía, al menos no con la devoción que le entrego a Christopher Grandchester, eso debió ser muy doloroso para él.

Terry también se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos escuchando una vez mas la historia que ya Octavio le contase en aquella ocasión cuando él juzgo a su padre sin tener pleno conocimiento de lo ocurrido con su abuelo y la madre de Luciano, entendiendo después que todos habían sido victimas del este juego macabro que el destino parecía empeñado en hacerle jugar a los miembros de su familia. Estuvieron compartiendo unos minutos mas donde llegaron al acuerdo que mantendrían las cosas como hasta ahora al menos hasta que Fabrizio despertase pues debían esperar a la reacción del chico, todos estaban de acuerdo en ello y también en lo que le dirían a la prensa de su relación con la familia Di Carlo. Salieron del lugar y sus semblantes lucían completamente relajados sintiendo que el peso de ese secreto que por tantos años había sido guardado se hacia mas liviano a medida que lo iban compartiendo.

Los Andley y los Cornwall bajaban las escaleras captado a todos los demás que seguramente se disponían a ir a ver a Fabrizio; solo Candy estaba al tanto del objetivo de esa reunión que habían tenido, dejo ver una sonrisa al percatarse que Fransheska había tomado las cosas de buena manera, tal como ella le había dicho a Terry que lo haría, su mirada se cruzo con la de su novio quien subió los últimos escalones acortando la distancia entre ambos y tomando la mano de la rubia para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, diciéndole con una mirada cuan feliz se sentía, ella llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de él para acariciarla con suavidad.

- ¿Les gustaría acompañarlos a tomar el té? Ya es casi hora y seguramente Marion este acompañando a Fabrizio… - Indico Eleonor con una hermosa sonrisa a todos los invitados.

- Me parece una gran idea, así comparten un momento con nosotros... claro si no les incomoda – Sugirió Richard mirando a Luciano, en verdad deseaba entablar una relación mas cordial con él, pues en solo días se había dado cuenta del gran hombre que era su hermano.

- En lo absoluto, seria grato… además es el turno de Marion y nosotros no podemos estar más de unos minutos en la habitación con Fabri – Menciono Fransheska con una sonrisa al ver que su padre seguía en silencio y a momentos se tensaba.

Los Di Carlo asintieron en silencio, sabían que de todas formas era poco lo que podían estar en la habitación de su hijo, y si este pequeño momento que pudiese compartir lograba hacer que la relación entre los hermanos fuese más cordial pues Fiorella y la chica estaban encantadas con ello. Terry dejo ver media sonrisa agradeciéndole con una mirada a su prima, se sentía tan bien poder tratarla de esa manera al fin; Candy le dedico una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada feliz al verlo a él así, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, desde que se habían reconciliado estas muestras de amor era mas frecuentes que antes y ya no les incomodaba hacerlo en publico, como muchos hubiesen pensado debido al carácter de los dos.

- ¿Los acompañamos o salimos a pasear un rato por el jardín? – Pregunto Candy al ver que Terry se mantenía en silencio.

- Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire… - Contesto con la voz ronca y se llevo la mano hasta la corbata para aflojar el nudo de esta.

- Terry… ¿Te sucede algo amor? – Inquirió la joven de nuevo notando que su rostro comenzaba a perder el color y una ligera capa de sudor perlaba su frente.

- No… no es nada… - Respondió pero ante de dar un par de pasos para bajar se detuvo intentando tomar aire, ya que le estaba costando mucho.

- Terry… mírame… ¿Terry que tienes? – Esta vez la actitud de Candy alarmo a los demás quienes se percataron del semblante perturbado del joven.

- No puedo respirar… no… puedo… hacerlo Candy – Esbozo de manera entre cortada, deshaciendo por completo el nudo de su corbata.

- Déjame ayudarte… trata de tomar aire - La chica le ayudo retirando la prenda con manos trémulas, después deshojo los primero botones de su camisa, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Terruce... ¿Qué sientes? Intenta calmarte – Indicó Luciano acercándose hasta él.

- No puedo respirar… es como si algo me… me cerrase la garganta… y algo me presionase… aquí en el centro del pecho – Respondió y comenzaba a asustarse.

- Hijo… Terry… hijo, no te presiones… solo intenta tomar aire… - Menciono Eleonor llegando hasta él y sintiendo un miedo instalarse en su pecho pues el lucia realmente pálido.

- Amor no te esfuerces… solo relájate y no luches… todo esta bien… - Dijo Candy frotando las manos del chico sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y luchando por parecer calmada.

- Sera mejor que le demos espacio para que pueda respirar… es extraño… no padeces de problemas respiratorios Terruce, siéntate y cierra los ojos – Señalo Luciano al ver que los demás presentes se agolpaban cerca del chico y también al ver el miedo en la mirada de su hermano quien llevo una mano la espalda del chico.

- Tranquilo hijo… Octavio pide a alguien que traiga un poco de agua por favor… - Pidió y en su voz se podía notar la angustia.

- No… puedo… respirar… es cada… vez peor… - Hablo el castaño de manera entre cortada y en su pecho se podía apreciar el esfuerzo que hacia para tomar aire, sin conseguirlo.

- Voy por el doctor… él tiene un tanque de oxigeno – Indico Fransheska nerviosa, recibiendo la mano de Albert quien asintió en silencio.

Marión veía en medio de la agonía como sus mayores miedos nuevamente cobraban vida, arrastrándola a la tortura de ver una vez mas como su esposo se le iba, había guardando tantas esperanzas y estas se estaban convirtiendo en brasas que incineraban su alma sin poder hacer nada por salvarlo, una vez mas no podía hacer nada.

– No… no. – Grito la joven perdiendo el control y empezó a llorar descontroladamente, intentaba ayudarlo, buscando para aspirarlo pero no podía, sus manos temblaban demasiado además del llanto de su hijo solo lograban desesperarla aun mas.

- Papi… papi. – Repetía el niño en medio del pánico.

- No llores Joshua… no llores. – Repetía ella en medio de sollozos. – Cállate Joshua. – Le grito y el pequeño se asusto aun más. Hablarle de esa manera a su niño era consecuencia del desespero que le recorría en ese momento, ni siquiera era consiente de lo que decía, solo quería poner toda su atención para poder ayudar a Fabrizio que una vez mas se le estaba ahogando.

Cada segundo era una tortura para Fabrizio y lo que tanto temía, su peor pesadilla, se hacia nuevamente realidad podía sentirla en la planta de sus pies y como una ráfaga eléctrica subía con una rapidez descomunal, las odiaba y ellas los castigaban, la saliva lo ahogaba y el cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, una convulsión lo arrastraba nuevamente al infierno de donde su hijo lo había sacado.

- ¡Fabri! … ¡no! – Grito Marión desesperada en medio del llanto tratando de evitar que su esposo se estremeciera pues era peligroso con el traquestoma. – Joshua corre… llama al doctor… llama al doctor. – Le decía pero el niño no se movía estaba clavado al suelo temblando y llorando al ver a su padre sacudiéndose de esa manera, solo podía emitir gritos cargados de llanto.

Eleonor y Candy mantenían las manos del chico entre las suyas sin dejar de frotarla, la rubia había llevado una mano hasta el pecho del joven y también hacia presión en este para ayudarlo dejando libre una lágrima sin poder evitarlo. Mientras los demás observaban permitiéndole su espacio, Albert y Fransheska apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Terry los detuvo en seco.

- Fabrizio… Fabri… Fabrizio… - Esbozo sintiendo que aunado a esa presión que tenia en el pecho y esa sensación que le obstruía la garganta estaba un temblor que comenzaba a recorrerlo y se hacia mas fuerte a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Todos los presentes lo miraron desconcertados, quedándose en silencio sin poder comprender porque el castaño había mencionado el nombre del italiano, Fransheska sintió su corazón comenzar a latir con una lentitud casi dolorosa, se volvió y busco la mirada de su madre quien dejo libre un jadeo y se llevo una mano al pecho, dejando correr las lagrimas que llenaban sus ojos, Luciano también sintió algo extraño recorrerlo por entero. Terry cerró los ojos de nuevo y el temblor fue mayor, estremeciéndolo por completo.

- ¡Terry amor! ¡Terry mírame! ¡Terry! – Exclamo Candy presa de los nervios al ver que el rostro del chico se contraía y se hacia aun mas pálido.

- No soy yo… no soy yo… ¡Fabrizio! ¡Es Fabrizio! – Pronuncio en un grito ahogado apretando las manos que sostenían las suyas, intento colocarse de pie pero estaba muy débil para hacerlo.

Los Di Carlo salieron corriendo hacia la habitación del joven en ese mismo instante, primero Fiorella quien antes que Terry esbozase con claridad el nombre de su hijo ya sabia que algo estaba pasando con él, su corazón de madre no podía engañarla y menos estando tan cerca, Luciano al ver la reacción de su mujer salió tras ella y su hija también los siguió siendo acompañada por Albert quien al verla tan angustiada se lleno de miedo por lo que pudiese ocurrir. Mientras Candy y los demás siguieron prestándole ayuda a Terry que a medida que pasaban los minutos se notaba mas perturbado.

Marión al ver que el niño no se movía y que ella no podía hacer nada, decidió arriesgarse, salió corriendo en medio del desespero abrió la puerta y apenas se alejó unos pasos en el pasillo.

- ¡Doctor! Ayúdenme… por favor… doctor. – Gritaba la joven desesperada en medio del llanto. - en ese momento varias puertas del pasillo se abrieron. – ¡Doctor!... Dios mio… mi Fabri. – Se sentía débil y que todo su cuerpo temblaba, el miedo calaba cada fibra de su ser, mientras el desespero jugaba con sus emociones. Pudo ver a la familia de Fabrizio que corrían hacia ella y por su semblante habían escuchado sus gritos; esto solo logro desesperarla aun mas, al ver a los padres de Fabrizio desesperados acercándose a ella sintiendo que les había fallado. – Por favor… por favor ayúdenme. – Pedía llorando sintiéndose cada vez mas desesperada. Apenas fue consiente de como a su lado paso el doctor y las enfermeras, pues su mirada se había encontrado con la de Fiorella, sintiendo el mismo dolor que llega traía dentro en los ojos de la mujer, rápidamente se volvió para correr detrás de ellos y estar presente.

Los Di Carlo a ver el desespero de Marion se asustaron aun mas pensando lo peor, Fiorella sentía que el pasillo era cada vez mas largo y angosto impidiéndole llegar y hasta respirar, mientras las lagrimas salían como un manantial que bañaba sus mejillas, Luciano venia unos pasos detrás de su mujer sintiendo su corazón latir de manera desbocada, su peor pesadillas estaba repitiéndose de nuevo, cuando creía tener entre sus manos la esperanza de verse en los ojos de su hijo, pedirle perdón y decirle cuanto lo amaba, la muerte de nuevo se interponía ante ambos y amenazaba con quitárselo, esto no podía ser posible, no se lo permitiría... no ahora, no le fallaría nunca mas a su Fabrizio Alfonzo – Pensaba mientras corría tras su mujer. Fransheska sentía sus piernas demasiado pesadas o el pasillo demasiado largo, el desespero estaba haciendo estragos en ella, sentía que el aire le faltaba, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, no era consciente de nada mas que no fuese la necesidad de escuchar el corazón de su hermano latir, sentir su respiración acompasada, solo eso… le rogaba a Dios para que los dejase tener al menos eso; llego a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano al mismo tiempo que Marión y se disponía a entrar al igual que la rubia cuando el doctor le bloqueo el camino mirándolas con seriedad.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos, no pueden estar aquí en este momento – Les hizo saber con autoridad, al ver que la esposa del joven abría la boca para protestar se alejó y hablo a una de las enfermeras - Cierren la puerta, absolutamente nadie entra. – Ordeno con voz alta Sergéevich Popov, al ver como algunas personas querían entrar a la habitación.

Marión no podía quedarse fuera, ella debía entrar, tenia que estar junto a su esposo, Fabrizio la necesitaba, estaba a punto de romper las ordenes del doctor, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura para retenerla, volvió medio cuerpo al tiempo que se sacudía tratando de soltarse en medio del desespero.

- Por favor suélteme… suélteme señor Octavio. – Pedía llorando pero el hombre la retenía.

- Marión debes tranquilizarte ya esta dentro el doctor. – Hablaba el caballero luchando contra la leona que tenia en sus brazos. – No puedes entrar.

- Yo necesito entrar… quiero entrar… ¡Fabri! ¡Fabri! – Pedía llorando dejándose vencer ante la debilidad en su cuerpo. – No ahora… Dios mio… no ahora. – Decía apenas con fuerzas para hablar, cayendo de rodillas, mientras Octavio la abrazaba.

- ¿Luciano que esta sucediendo? Yo quiero ver a mi bebe… quiero ver a mi chiquito, por favor haz algo… dile al doctor que me deje estar con él… necesito estar con él – Suplicaba Fiorella aferrándose con fuerza a las solapas del traje de su esposo llorando desesperada.

- Trata de calmarte mujer… ellos tienen que hacer su trabajo, deben estar concentrados y la presencia de los demás solo los podrán nervioso… no pasa nada, no pasa nada – Decía tratando de tranquilizar a su mujer y rogando al cielo para que lo decía fuese cierto.

- Papi… Fabri va a estar bien ¿Verdad? Por favor dinos que va a estar bien… quiero verlo, yo prometo quedarme callada, solo quiero estar a su lado… por favor – Pedía Fransheska entre sollozos aferrándose al brazo de su padre.

- Esta bien mi niña… Fabrizio esta bien, solo debe estar nervioso y desorientado… solo eso mi niña, no llores, todo esta bien – Pronuncio el hombre rodeando los hombros de la chica con un brazo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

- Fran ven amor… tienes que estar tranquila… Luciano tiene razón, seguramente no es nada malo y nos estamos alarmando sin motivo – Susurro Albert tomándola por la cintura para ayudar a Luciano quien se notaba a leguas que estaba luchando por mantenerse calmado.

- No quiero que a Fabri le pase nada… no quiero Albert… no es justo que siga sufriendo, él es bueno… ¿Por qué le pasa esto? ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba en medio del llanto y se aferro al chico en un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, sintiendo que sus piernas no podía sostenerla por mucho más tiempo.

Albert trago en seco para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y no derramar las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos, le acariciaba la espalda a su novia para darle consuelo, al ver que ella no podía mantenerse en pie la abrazo con mucha mas fuerza, se separo un poco de ella e intento cargarla para llevarla a su habitación, pero ella negó con la cabeza, en lugar de eso le pidió con un gesto que se sentaran en la alfombra junto a sus padres quienes ya se encontraban en esta, amarrados en un abrazo, él tratando de calmar los sollozos de su mujer y controlando sus emociones; el rubio la complació apoyándola sobre su regazo mientras le acariciaba y le daba suaves besos en el cabello susurrándole palabras que consiguieran tranquilizarla.

Marion aun seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta, intentando convencer a Octavio que la dejase entrar a la habitación, le caballero se mantenía firme en su postura pero era poco lo que podía hacer con la chica que a pesar de ser menuda tenia una gran fortaleza en situaciones como estas. Manuelle observando la escena se acercó hasta donde la chica se encontraba.

- Señor Octavio permítame por favor. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Manuelle a su espalda, el rubio al escuchar los gritos de su hermana prácticamente se tiro de la cama a la silla, ya que Flammy Hamilton se encontraba en el baño y era primera vez que salía de su habitación desde que llego a la mansión Grandchester, había decidido mantenerse en esta para dejar que Marión fuese quien enfrentara la situación como ella se lo había pedido. – Mi niña. – Susurro.

- Ahí papito… papito. – Marión gateo hasta su hermano dejando caer medio cuerpo encima de los muslos del hombre quien le hizo levantarse un poco y la abrazo dejando que la cara de la joven descansar sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía rápida y dolorosamente no sabia que pasaba, pero tenia mucho miedo, al ver no solo el semblante de su hermana sino el de la madre, hermana y hasta el padre de su cuñado, al parecer salió muy tarde de la habitación, apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula para retener las lagrimas. – Mi Fabri… esta mal… ya no puedo mas… - Hablaba en medio del llanto.

- Tranquila mi nena… Marión cálmate, recuerda que estas embarazada… ¿Dónde esta Joshua? – Pregunto asustado, pues fue el único que se percato de que el niño no estaba, recorrió rápido con su mirada el pasillo y pudo verlos a todos sentados en el suelo, hasta su prometida estaba de pie aun con la bata de baño, Dominique estaba abrazada a la esposa de Richard Grandchester, lo que quiere decir que no esta con ella. Marión solo dejo libre un jadeo cargado de llanto, no podía siquiera hablar, ante las lagrimas. – ¿Donde esta Joshua Marión? – Le pregunto una vez mas por la luz de sus ojos, pues eso era el niño para él.

A pesar de ser medico no tenia los nervios de acero y ver el desespero de todas las personas solo lograron angustiarlo mas, sensación que aumento al ver al joven en cama ahogándose en medio de una convulsión y el hijo aun lado llorando. – El niño. – Le dijo a una de las enfermeras, esta corrió hasta Joshua, para quitarlo de al lado pero no podía moverlo pues se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama, mientras que la otra enfermera preparaba todo para aspirar, el doctor no podría hacer el trabajo por lo que le hablo al pequeño. – Joshua pequeño, necesito que salgas… - Mientras el niño negaba en medio del llanto. – Yo puedo ayudar a tu papi, pero no puedes estar aquí… yo se como ayudarlo, confía en mi…. Confía en mí. – Le repitió mirándolo a los ojos. – Siempre lo he curado, le ayudo, has visto que se hacerlo… me has dicho que soy bueno… pues necesito que ahora tu seas bueno y me comprendas, necesito que salgas de la habitación, te prometo que lo veras en unos minutos. – Le dijo con voz tranquila para que el niño creyera en él.

Fueron las palabras justas para que el niño se soltase de la cabecera de la cama, y se dejase guiar por la enfermera, sin perder mas tiempo el doctor empezó a trabajar rápidamente, no podían sedarlo, no hasta que recobrara un poco el conocimiento, las convulsiones eran peligrosas y si lo sedaban mientras estas estaban activas podrían perjudicar el cerebro del joven, solo debían tratar de detenerlas ayudándolo a respirar.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que el niño no se encontraba con ellos, así que de inmediato llegaron a la conclusión que seguramente seguirían en la habitación con Fabrizio y el equipo medico, Manuelle se acercó hasta la puerta rogando para que el doctor atendiera a sus llamados y poder sacar al niño de allí. La enfermera abrió la puerta y un murmullo de expectativa recorrió el pasillo, Marión se puso rápidamente de pie para entrar pero solo vio a su hijo salir llorando, quien sin mirar a ningún lado corrió hasta su tío que lo atrapo en un abrazo.

- Calma campeón. – Susurraba el rubio, acariciándole la espalda mientras sentía el cuerpo del pequeño estremecerse ante el llanto. – Ya veras que todo va a salir bien... tu padre solo esta nervioso, pero todo va a estar bien… Joshua pequeño gigante… cálmate. – Decía con un nudo en la garganta al ver a su sobrino tan consternado. Marión se acercó y acaricio la espalda de su hijo.

- Mi vida… mi niño perdóname, no quise gritarte… tenia mucho miedo… tengo mucho miedo, solo eso. – Susurraba la rubia en medio de sollozos.

En ese momento Joshua se alejó del abrazo de su tío y miro a su madre, lanzándose a los brazos de ella quien lo recibió.

- Papi… mami… yo también tengo miedo… no quiero que se vaya al cielo… el doctor me prometió que lo va a ayudar… yo quiero papi. – Decía en medio del llanto.

Cuando el niño salió todos respiraron aliviados pues esto era muy fuerte para un niño tan pequeño, habían sido un tanto egoístas al mostrarse de esa forma sin pensar que esto solo conseguiría perturbar mas al niño, Fransheska y Fiorella intentaron calmarse para no asustarlo aun mas, se llevaron las manos al rostro para limpiar las lagrimas y después respirar profundamente.

- Todo va a estar bien Joshua… todo va estar bien… - Repetía Manuelle. – Ven acá. – Tomándolo nuevamente en brazos, lo sentó en sus muslos el niño se abrazó a él descansando la mejilla en el pecho, mientras Manuelle le limpiaba con el pulgar las lagrimas a pesar de que estas seguían saliendo. – _**Puede ser que una estrella brille sobre ti**_. – Empezó el rubio a cantarle bajito, una de esas canciones que le gustaban al niño y que eran las que cantaban los soldados en los campamentos. - _**Puede ser que cuando llegue la noche tu corazón siga fiel, andas por un sendero solitario, cuando estas lejos de casa, la oscuridad ha llegado, pero cree y encontraras el camino. **_– Manuelle le cantaba bajito logrando con esto que el niño se calmara poco a poco_**.**_ - ¿Qué sigue? – Le pregunto para que Joshua cantara y así lograr que los nervios en el niño se disiparan, el mejor que nadie sabia que cantar en momentos de angustia ayudaban demasiado.

- _**La oscuridad ha caído**_. – Empezó a entonar Joshua con voz baja la cual estaba ronca por las lágrimas. – _**Una promesa ahora vive dentro de ti**_. – Susurraba sin llevar bien la melodía, solo lo hacia para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco. – _**Puede ser que las sombras vuelen hacia ti, puede ser que sigas adelante para iluminar tu vida.**_ – El niño proseguía con la canción inundando con su hermosa voz el pasillo logrando con esto que los demás lo escuchasen y la letra los calmase de a poco, era como un arrullo al alma, como paz a la angustia y bálsamo al dolor, todos estaban escuchando en silencio sin embargo sus miradas permanecían ancladas en la puerta.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Le Pregunto Manuelle y el niño asintió en silencio, por lo que los dos continuaron con la canción, pero el hombre lo hacia muy bajito para que se pudiese escuchar con mayor claridad la voz de su sobrino. _**- Cuando la noche esté vencida tú podrás levantarte y encontrar el sol, si la oscuridad ha llegado cree y encontraras el camino…**_

Fransheska al ver los intentos de Manuelle por calmar al niño se avoco a ayudarlo, poniéndose de rodillas se desplazo hasta donde estos se encontraban y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a su sobrino que llego hasta su mirada iluminándola a pesar que aun se encontraba cristalizada por las lagrimas, extendió la mano para acariciar la mejillas del pequeño.

- Tienes una voz hermosa… como las de los querubines – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias tía… ¿Qué son los querubines? – Pregunto con sus pequeños ojos húmedos y opacos.

- Son ángeles, pero bebes… así como tú, igual de hermosos e inteligentes que tú, esa canción es muy bella ¿Quién te la enseño? – Inquirió la chica tratando de distraerlo.

- Mi tío Manuelle… él sabe muchas canciones ¿Verdad tío? – Pregunto levantando la mirada hacia el hombre que solo asintió en silencio.

- ¿Me la enseñas? Podemos ir a buscar a Dominique y que ella nos toco una melodía en el piano… o Annie mientras nosotros cantamos – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Si… pero… mas tarde, porque quiero saber que le paso a papi – Dijo y un sollozo se escapo de su garganta, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Esta bien… esperaremos a que salga el doctor y nos diga que todo esta bien… ya veras que solo fue un susto, Fabri es un hombre fuerte, valiente y te ama muchísimo, ahora mismo debe estar pensando en lo grande que estas… en lo mucho que te pareces a él… - Pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos y le extendió los brazos – Dame un abrazo – Pidió con una sonrisa.

El niño al fin dejo ver una y se le lanzo a su tía, rodeando el cuello de ella con sus pequeños brazos, la chica lo abrazo con fuerza dándole suaves besos en la mejilla, después lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, Joshua correspondió de igual manera. Fransheska miro a Manuelle dándole las gracias en un susurro por ese amor que demostraba por el niño y por permitirle a ella consolarlo también. El rubio asintió en silencio demostrándole que él también apreciaba el amor sincero que ya la chica le tenía a su sobrino; su mirada se clavo de nuevo en Marion quien se encontraba absorta de todo, con los ojos clavados en la puerta, se acercó hasta ella colocando una mano sobre la espalda de la chica, brindándole suaves caricias que la reconfortaran.

Un par de minutos después Terry aparecía por el pasillo en compañía de sus padres y los demás, el joven caminaba con largas zancadas y su mirada estaba fija en la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Fabrizio, el malestar había pasado pero aun se notaba sofocado, sin embargo eso no le impidió llegar hasta este lugar, incluso negándose a las peticiones de Candy y su madre para que se mantuviese sentado mientras se recuperaba, su mirada se paseo por cada uno de los presentes y los semblantes de estos no le mostraban nada bueno.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto sin rodeos a Luciano, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza, si hablaba su voz demostraría eso que intentaba ocultar para no perturbar a su esposa - ¿Cómo esta Fabrizio? ¿Quién esta con él? – Inquirió de nuevo viendo que hasta Marion que nunca se separaba del chico se encontraba en el pasillo y por su actitud algo grave había pasado; la desesperación estaba haciendo estragos en él, mas aun después de ese episodio tan extraño que había vivido, nunca antes esta conexión se había hecho presente con tanta fuerza, no hasta ahora y eso lo asustaba muchísimo pues no sabia por qué o las consecuencias de las mismas – Alguien hable por favor… ¿Qué sucedió con Fabrizio? Marion… ¡Marion! – Exclamo con angustia mirando a la chica.

- Yo… yo no sé… no sé… - Contesto ella llorando de nuevo.

- Terruce… Fabrizio esta siendo atendido por los doctores… - Indico Manuelle en tono serio dejándole ver que no era el momento para crear un estado que alarmara más a los presentes, sobre todo a su sobrino que apenas se acababa de calmar.

- Lo siento… lo siento yo… - Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro colocándose de cuclillas para mirar a Marion – No quise gritarte… lo lamento mucho Marion, estoy perturbado por lo que sucedió… discúlpame por favor – Pidió Terry mirándola a los ojos.

- Esta bien… - Susurro ella bajando la mirada, aunque no entendía la actitud del joven, pensaba que él no se encontraba en la casa, no entendía porque llegaba así.

- Terry… será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación para que descanses un poco… aun luces pálido y estas sudando frio – Menciono Candy en voz bajaba acariciándole la espalda.

- Estoy bien… estoy bien pecosa, ya paso… deseo quedarme aquí y esperar a que el doctor salga – Dijo colocándose de pie mientras miraba a los ojos a su novia.

- Deberías hacerle caso a Candy hijo… yo te avisare de cualquier cosa que pase – Señalo Richard intentando convencer al chico.

- Hazle caso a tu padre Terry… la situación al parecer no fue mas que un susto… ya todo paso, estar aquí solo te causara mas angustia y eso te puede hacer mal, ve a descansar y yo iré a verte en cuanto el doctor nos diga como se encuentra Fabrizio – Indico Luciano mirándolo a los ojos, evidentemente preocupado por el castaño.

En ese momento Marion levanto la mirada para ver al chico percatándose del estado que este mostraba, ciertamente lucía perturbado, pálido y desencajado, también las miradas de preocupación de Candy y la de sus padres. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse capto la atención de todos, la chica se puso de pie casi de un brinco, mientras Luciano, Fiorella y Fransheska la imitaban, Albert tomo a Joshua en brazos al ver a la chica le costaba colocarse de pie por el peso del niño, todos se acercaron hasta el galeno quien miro a la esposa y después a los padres del chico, su semblante era serio y le impedía descifrar cualquier cosa.

- Está bien. – Dijo con voz tranquila, esas simples palabras hicieron que el alma de todos regresara a sus cuerpos. – Esta estable, solo fue la reacción al despertar, un desequilibrio que es completamente normal, no supo adaptarse al traquestoma, ahora esta dormido… tal vez despierte dentro de unas tres horas… - Hablaba en general, pero al llegar a este punto miro directamente a Luciano. – Doctor Di Carlo, por favor. – Haciendo un ademan para que el hombre se acercase, Fiorella inmediatamente le pidió ir con él. – Señora lo lamento pero por ahora no puede entrar nadie a la habitación, necesito hablar a solas con el señor, pero no puedo dejar solo al paciente, les pido comprensión por favor.

- Solo quiero ver que este bien. – Respondió Fiorella acercándose aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Su hijo esta bien señora… no tiene por ahora de que preocuparse. – Acoto para después desviar la mirada a Marión quien lo miraba con suplica. – Su esposo esta bien señora, usted debe descansar, la impresión que ha tomado puede afectar a la creatura… - Miro a una de las enfermas dentro y le pidió que se acercase. – Lleva a la señora a su habitación que descanse y que le preparen algo para los nervios. – Le ordeno con voz amable.

La enfermera encamino a Marion a la habitación, la joven estaba algo renuente, pero solo bastaron dos palabras de su hermano para que ella cediera, Fransheska que auaun permanecía acariciándole la mano a Joshua, le dedico una mirada, pues entendía a la perfección a la chica, ella misma no quería moverse.

- Marión descansa. – Susurro llevando una mano y colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja, apreciando el rostro de la chica el cual estaba visiblemente rojo y los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, sin embargo estas seguían brotando. – Se que no podrás, pero al menos has el intento. – Le susurro con voz trémula, pues ella estaba reteniendo el llanto para no asustar mas al niño, la rubia asintió en silencio limpiándose las lagrimas con manos temblorosas y estiro los brazos para cargar a Joshua. – Yo me quedo con él, permite que lo cuide mientras tú duermes al menos dos horas. – Continuo Fransheska tendiéndole los brazos al niño él se dejo cargar por su tía, miro a Manuelle para pedirle permiso también a él, la joven hasta ahora no había dicho que su hermano no tuviese piernas, y ella apenas se percataba de ello, por lo que esto le tomo por sorpresa, admiro aun mas a su cuñada por contar con tanto valor y haber soportado tantos golpes, pues supuso que le hombre había perdido las piernas en la guerra, pues lo único que sabia es que era teniente.

Marión se puso de rodillas y abrazo a su hermano, quien llevo ambas manos al rostro de la joven y lo acuno, depositándole un beso en la frente.

- Ve Marión… descansa por favor, te prometo que no me moveré de esta puerta, cualquier cosa, el mínimo cambio de respiración yo te avisare. – Le susurro, mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió en silencio, mientras se dejaba limpiar las lagrimas por los pulgares de su hermano. Se puso de pie y se dejo guiar a la habitación por la enfermera al llegar a esta, la joven le pidió que se diera un baño para que se relajara un poco mientras le traían té para que pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Marión entro al baño, mientras la enfermera que ya era su amiga, buscaba un camisón para que la joven se cambiase, la rubia sintió ganas de orinar y se sentó en el retrete sin prestarle atención a su ropa interior, pero cuando sacio su necesidad se percato de la pequeña mancha de sangre en esta, los nervios regresaron a ella pues no debería estar sangrando y como enfermera sabia lo que esto significaba.

- No… no… por favor… - Susurro mientras las lágrimas acudían nuevamente a su rostro llevándose las manos al vientre. – Bebe… no por favor… mi vida… no me dejes... – Un sollozo se escapo de su boca, la enferma al escucharla entro al baño y su mirada se fijo inmediatamente en la mancha roja, Marión levanto la vista y la clavo en la joven quien tenia millones de interrogantes en el rostro, pero no espero a que la rubia hablara.

- No… tranquila Marión trata de respirar, no te desesperes. – Le dijo con voz angustiada y colocándose de rodillas. – Es poca… es poca sangre… todo va a estar bien, vamos a que te bañes, mejor será en la tina, déjame ayudarte. – La joven ayudo a la francesa a ponerse de pie e igual a desvestir, aunque la rubia se moría de la vergüenza, dejo que su amiga lo hiciera. – El agua esta tibia… tranquila no vas a perder al bebé, pero deja de llorar que eso le afecta. – Susurraba con voz temblorosa, le ayudo a bañarse y solo le coloco el camisón y la ropa interior. – Vamos asegurar primero para que no manches la cama. – Acoto la joven, iban saliendo del baño cuando llamaron a la puerta. – Adelante. – Respondió ayudando a Marion a entrar en la cama.

Unas de las señoras del servicio entraba con un tibio te de valeriana, el cual Marión tomo a pequeños sorbos, poniendo todo de su parte para calmarse, aun cuando su corazón latía desbocado, después de media hora la joven quedo profundamente dormida, mientras la enfermera vigilaba el sueño sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la ventana, leyendo un libro, deteniendo su lectura a minutos para revisar debajo de las sabanas para descartar cualquier hemorragia, sabia que por todo lo que ha pasado la joven no ha sido nada fácil, demasiadas emociones, era de esperarse que algo como esto pasara, pero por su parte no la abandonara un solo segundo.

Luciano y el doctor Sergéevich se reunieron en la habitación, apenas entraron la mirada del italiano se clavo en Fabrizio, seguidamente miro al doctor quien asintió en silencio, respondiendo con esto lo que vio en los ojos del hombre, Luciano se acercó a la cama y la arritmia en su hijo lograba que el corazón se le quebrase aun mas, verle el abdomen vibrar de esa manera lo desalmaba, acaricio los cabellos con extrema ternura, para después depositarle un beso en la frente, sintiendo en ese momento unas ganas infinitas de llorar, pudo sentir como su corazón se desboco sin control cuando escucho a Marión gritando y mas aun al ver el desespero en ella, solo pudo pensar lo peor y se decía una vez mas que Fabrizio se le escapaba de las manos como agua, pues a su mente llego el momento cuando recibió la carta de que lo habían encontrado, esa felicidad que lo envolvió y que fue realmente efímera ya que el infierno se le instalo en el alma cuando el telegrama llego a él informando el bombardeo del hospital, pensaba que una vez mas pasaría lo mismo.

- Tome asiento por favor. – Pidió el doctor indicando un sillón al lado de la cama, Luciano obedeció sin dejar de mirar a Fabrizio y menos de acariciarlo, cuando sintió un leve pinchazo en su antebrazo y el líquido frio recorrer sus venas. – Me pidió que no dijera nada a su familia de su estado de salud, pero creo que debe tener más control, cuidarse al menos un poco más con las comidas, debo confesar que por un momento temí más por usted que por Fabrizio. – Hablaba el doctor mientras colocaba la inyección usada sobre la bandeja, seguidamente se quito los guantes, agarro otro sillón y lo rodo, tomando asiento al lado de Luciano, quien no hablaba solo admiraba a Fabrizio, buscando con su mirada los latidos del corazón.

- ¿Que le paso? – Pregunto al fin en un susurro.

- Una reacción normal, a los pacientes que despiertan después de un coma, solo que en él se complicaron las cosas, no asimila el traquestoma estando despierto, tal vez al verlo le dio un ataque de pánico y colapso la única vía respiratoria que tiene, teniendo como consecuencia una convulsión, lógicamente el cuerpo se revela cuando no cumple con su ciclo normal, mientras él obstruya la respiración, el cuerpo lo exigirá por algún medio, debemos buscar la manera de que acepte la ventilación mecánica, sino no tendría caso, tampoco puedo mantenerlo tanto tiempo en coma, ya con él nos hemos extralimitado… creo y disculpe si lo presiono con esto, pero debemos apresurarnos con los medicamentos. – Hablaba el hombre tranquilamente para hacer entender de la mejor manera que necesitaba que Di Carlo apresurara las investigaciones.

- Eso es imposible doctor, es consiente de que paso casi todo el día en los laboratorio que tengo seis doctores y seis científicos trabajando en esto las veinticuatro horas, pero apenas si hay un avance, han mutado la formula, hoy empezaran realizar las primeras pruebas… yo…yo – Sintiendo la angustia acorralarlo. – No puedo hacer nada mas, esto lleva su tiempo, pues hay que ver como evoluciona, si hay o no reacciones… yo no puedo hacer mas… las pruebas mínimo un mes. – Decía desviando la mirada de Fabrizio a Sergéevich.

- Concéntrese en la primera prueba y espero tres días para empezar a suministrar, nos tocara arriesgarnos doctor Di Carlo, pero no puedo seguir manteniendo a Fabrizio en coma, su cerebro esta demasiado débil, no puede controlar su motricidad y si sigue en el coma inducido temo, no poder sacarlo una vez mas, ahora espero unas tres horas, tal vez cuatro para que despierte, pero necesito que Fabrizio también ponga de su parte, sé que para él es difícil asimilar todo sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que tiene, es por eso que he decidido quedarme para estar presente cuando despierte y tratar de controlarlo. – Acoto el doctor para al menos tener algo positivo que decirle al padre de Fabrizio.

- Entiendo doctor… pero yo no puedo hacer eso… no puedo, me esta pidiendo que utilice a mi propio hijo como conejillo de indias, yo no sé que reacciones pueden tener los medicamentos y si son efectivos o no… es mi hijo. – Respondió tratando de controlarse.

- Señor Di Carlo comprendo su situación…. –Hablaba el hombre cuando Luciano lo detuvo.

- No usted no comprende nada, no es su hijo es mi hijo… ese que creí muerto por tanto tiempo, ahora que lo tengo conmigo no quiero arriesgarlo una vez mas… - Luciano se estaba alterando pues se encontraba amarrado de pies y manos.

- Haga una cosa, lleve al mismo tiempo varias pruebas… en tres días tiene que haber reacciones, sé que no es fácil para usted, tampoco lo seria para la señora Marión. – Luciano denoto cierto cambio de voz en el hombre al referirse a su nuera. – Tampoco para el niño, sé que no seria fácil para ellos, pero es preferible arriesgarse a que perdamos cualquier posibilidad. – Acoto poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la ventana.

- Tal vez tenga razón, pero que probabilidades me da de que dado el caso Fabrizio no asimile los medicamentos y cree reacciones negativas se pueda llevar a cabo una ósmosis o diálisis para limpiar la sangre. – Acoto el hombre para estar seguro de arriesgar a Fabrizio.

- La ósmosis podría ser suficiente, yo no me arriesgo a una diálisis, sabe que es muy poco lo que se sabe de esto, aun están en pruebas, usted me ha dicho que no quiere arriesgarlo. –Acoto el hombre mirando a través de la ventana.

- Esta bien entonces ya mismo me voy a los laboratorios. – Respondió Luciano tomando la mano de Fabrizio y depositándole un beso. – Resiste Alfonzo, por favor… estoy haciendo lo humanamente posible, pero ayúdame tú también, si aun estas molesto conmigo, no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por tu esposa e hijos. – Le susurro.

Después de eso se puso de pie, al tiempo que se despedía del doctor y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a un lado de la puerta a Manuelle Laroche en su silla, nadie mas había en el pasillo, el rubio le dedico una mirada y un asentimiento para saludar.

- Mucho gusto señor, Luciano Di Carlo. – Saludo el hombre tendiéndole la mano.

- Igualmente señor, Manuelle Laroche. – Acoto el francés recibiendo el apretón. – ¿Como se encuentra Fabrizio? – Pregunto.

- Esta estable, al parecer solo fue un ataque de pánico y bloqueo las vías respiratorias. – Respondió con voz serena, aunque en su interior se desataba un vendaval. – Ahora mismo voy al laboratorio a agilizar lo de las pruebas de los broncodilatadores, el doctor dice que Fabrizio rechaza el traquestoma estando despierto, la verdad no me gustaría tener que irme y saber que despertara en unas horas… - Luciano bajo la mirada tratando de disimular las lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos. – Muchas gracias teniente… gracias. – Dijo con voz ahogada ante el llanto en su garganta. – Por todo lo que han hecho por mi hijo, la verdad nunca tendré como pagarle a usted y a Marión. – Levando la mirada para mirar a Manuelle a los ojos.

- Su hijo es un hombre realmente extraordinario señor, es valiente, honorable, un padre único… sabe sin lugar a duda ganarse el cariño y respeto de las personas, no le negare que cuando me entere de que había embarazado a mi hermana, fui dispuesto a fusilarlo, estábamos en pelotones diferentes y cuando llegue a Doullens él estaba en el frente por eso se me salvo, ya después lo acepte porque no podía permitir que Marión siguiese sufriendo después de la muerte de mi familia y verlo tan desvalido no me quedo mas que ayudar, ahora lo quiero como si de mi propio hijo se tratase él sabe perfectamente como ablandar un corazón… estoy seguro que Fabrizio va a superar esto, él es realmente fuerte. – Palabras que ayudaban a sobrellevar las penas y dolor de Luciano. – Ahora no siga perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, agilice esos medicamentos. – El italiano asintió en silencio.

- ¿Va a quedarse aquí? – Pregunto al ver que Manuelle no pretendía ponerse en marcha.

- El tiempo que sea necesario señor, le prometí a Marión no moverme y no lo hare. – Dijo elevando la comisura izquierda.

- Entonces será luego teniente, fue un placer. – Acoto poniéndose en marcha, Manuelle solo asintió, mientras seguía con la mirada a Luciano, pudo ver en sus ojos el sufrimiento del hombre uno que trae consigo desde hace muchos años.

Joshua estaba mas tranquilo gracias a Albert y Fransheska quienes se lo llevaron a la habitación de la chica, le había dado galletas y leche, la chica observaba como su prometido le hablaba al niño envolviéndolo en tranquilidad, lo vio bostezar un par de veces pensó que tal vez seria la hora de su siesta.

- ¿Joshua tienes sueño? – Pregunto la joven con voz tierna acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla, estudiando el rostro de su sobrino en el cual se apreciaba fácilmente las lagrimas derramadas. El niño asintió en silencio.

- Pero tengo que ir primero con mami, para que me bañe. – Dijo y aun la voz se le sentía ronca.

- Tu mami esta descansando, pero puedes dormir aquí… yo te bañare. – Le dijo con media sonrisa y él negó en silencio. - ¿No quieres dormir aquí? ¿No te gusta mi cama? – Pregunto desconcertada pero con ternura.

- Es que no… - Desvió la mirada a Albert y seguidamente a su tía. – La única que me baña es mami… y papi o mi tío Manuelle pero nadie mas – Explico.

- Pero yo se como bañarte, puedo hacerlo. – Intervino Fransheska con una brillante sonrisa y Joshua negó una vez más.

- Joshua pero no tiene nada de malo que tu tía te bañe. – Acoto Albert.

- Si lo hay. – Dijo en un susurro y bajando la mirada, al ver que ninguno decía nada solo lo miraban se puso de pie sobre la cama y se acercó a Albert le dijo al oído mientras el rubio mirada con sorpresa lo que el niño hacia. – Me da vergüenza… las damas no me pueden ver desnudo… eso dice mi tío y tiene razón, es grosero de mi parte mostrarme desnudo delante de mi tía. – Susurro en el oído del rubio quien dejo libre una carcajada.

- Tienes razón. – Acoto en medio de risas, mientras Fransheska los miraba desconcertada. – Entonces te bañare yo. – Le dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su prometida y se dirigió a ella. – Amor tu sobrino es un caballero y no se mostrara desnudo delante de ti, así que espera aquí mientras yo hago el intento de bañarlo. – Tomando en brazos al pequeño y dirigiéndose al baño, coloco a Joshua en el suelo y este empezó a desvestirse, mientras él se doblaba las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos.

El baño del niño no se le hizo tan difícil ya que prácticamente este sabia hacerlo solo, al terminar lo saco de la tina y lo envolvió en una toalla sintiéndose cansado sin haber realizado un gran trabajo, percatándose de que atender a un niño podría ser agotador, pero una experiencia única que le hacia vibrar el corazón de emoción, definitivamente ser padre es uno de los mejores regalos de la vida, termino de secarlo y se percato de que no tenia ropa para Joshua, después de pensar mucho y en varias veces querer ir a pedirle a Marión una muda, llego a la conclusión que seguramente la chica estaría dormida, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación y regreso con una de sus camisas, colocándosela a Joshua, quien lo dejo hacerlo y reír al ver que le quedaba a los tobillos.

- Yo también me pongo las de papi. – Dijo emocionado. – Sus zapatos también y uso sus perfumes… también su uniforme del Camponechi. – Acomodándose en la cama.

Fransheska al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír, pero escuchar al niño decir eso nuevamente la angustia regreso a su corazón, sin lugar a duda Joshua adora a su hermano, pues siempre lo nombra en cualquier conversación después de media hora el niño logro quedarse dormido, mientras ella y Albert lo admiraban, ella acariciándolo con ternura y dejando de vez en cuando correr alguna lagrima que el rubio limpiaba de manera delicada y le daba besos en la frente y las mejillas para consolarla, se acomodaron en la cama al lado del niño, ella descansando la cabeza en las piernas de su novio sin dejar de mirar al pequeño y rezando para que Fabrizio estuviese bien, quería verlo ya y verlo bien.

Fiorella le agradeció a Eleonor los tés que mando a preparar, fueron varios para que ella lograra calmarse un poco, pero le fue imposible dormir por mas que lo intentaba no podía, sin embargo se encontraba tranquila, Luciano había pasado por la habitación y le había dicho que Fabrizio se encontraba bien que solo se asusto un poco, que no se preocupara que el doctor estaba con él, como si fuese muy fácil no angustiarse, pero se dijo que pondría todo de su parte para no hacer sentir mal a su esposo ya que este debió ir a los laboratorios.

Estando sola en la habitación y en la cama revivió el momento con mas calma y recordó a Marión la verdad era que la joven estaba realmente desesperada, por un momento temió de que le pudiese pasar algo, pudo ver también por primera vez al hermano de ella, ya le había oído a ella nombrarlo, pero no sabia que estaba en la casa y menos que no tuviese piernas, pues la joven siempre que hablaba de él lo hacia como si fuese un hombre independiente, él fue quien ayudo a que se calmase un poco, pero también cuando Eleonor le trajo a la habitación él se quedo junto a la puerta, por lo que sabe que Marión esta sola.

Fiorella salió de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, llamo a la puerta con un suave toque, esperaba que Marión atendiera al llamado, pero quien abrió la puerta fue la enfermera que el doctor dispuso para que la cuidase.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo Fiorella en voz baja pues sabia que estaba durmiendo. - ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto aun en el umbral.

- Buenas tardes señora… Marión esta dormida, pero me gustaría hablar con usted. – Acoto saliendo de la habitación, por lo que Fiorella tuvo que retroceder un paso, la joven cerro la puerta, la italiana asintió en silencio dándole con esto permiso para que iniciara la conversación. – Debo decirle porque sé que ella no lo hará, Marión corre el riesgo de perder al bebe si no se cuida, a partir de este momento deberá estar en absoluto reposo, cuando la traje y le ayude a bañarse, estaba sangrando. – Fiorella al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera se llevo una mano a la boca y negaba en silencio sintiendo temor de que Marión pudiese perder a su nieto. – Las emociones que vive día a día no son las mas adecuadas para una mujer embarazada, necesito de la ayuda de todos para evitar por todos los medios el aborto, porque sé que no querrá estar todo el día acostada, pero debe hacerlo, al menos por una semana. – Hablo la mujer mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo… yo pondré todo de mi parte para que Marión tenga reposo absoluto, además sé que mi esposo ayudara en cuanto se entere pobre chica – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Si es recomendable que la vea un doctor, estaba esperando que el doctor Sergéevich se desocupe para que la atienda y le recomiende algún tratamiento a seguir. – Hablaba con voz serena al tiempo que abría la puerta, entro a la habitación siendo seguida por Fiorella la enfermera se acercó a la cama y con cuidado reviso. – Afortunadamente no ha presentado hemorragia solo un manchado leve, creo que al llegar al punto de hemorragia no habría nada que hacer. – Informo tratando de ser cautelosa.

Fiorella admiraba a la chica dormir y le daba la impresión de que era un ángel, realmente era una ternura y pensar que podía estar en peligro la esposa de su hijo la oprimía en corazón, le debía tanto.

- ¿Puedo quedarme? – Pregunto en un susurro y la enfermera asintió en silencio. Tomaron asiento, mientras intercambiaban palabras en voz baja de vez en cuando, después de unos treinta minutos Marión despertó no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver a su suegra en su habitación, pero esta la tranquilizo con un gesto.

- ¿Le paso algo a Fabrizio? – Pregunto con voz desesperada al tiempo que intentaba salir de la cama olvidándose que no podía actuar así.

- No… no Marión. – Dijo Fiorella poniéndose de pie rápidamente para llegar hasta ella le coloco las manos en los hombro para que no saliese de la cama y tomo asiento en esta. – Esta bien… Fabri se encuentra bien, pero no te levantes… por favor no te levantes. – Hablaba abrazándola. – Tienes que quedarte en cama, no puedes estar de pie.

- ¿Esta segura que se encuentra bien? – Pregunto sintiéndose extraña ante el abrazo.

- Si mi esposo, me ha dicho que está bien, él lo vio, pero tú debes estar tranquila, trata de no angustiarte hazlo por mi nieto. – Susurro y se acomodó contra la cabecera de la cama. – A ver acuéstate. – Le dio ayudándola acomodarse, dejando que la chica descansara la cabeza en los muslos de ella, empezó a acariciarle los cabellos, sintiendo la suavidad de estos perdiéndose en el rubio casi blanco de la joven la verdad es que era bastante rubia hasta las cejas y pestañas las tenia casi blancas, causándole una ternura infinita.

- Gracias señora… - Susurro la joven. – La verdad es que me siento extraña con todo esto, no estoy acostumbrada a recibir atenciones de nadie mas que no sea de Fabrizio y de mi hermano… - Hablaba con voz temblorosa. – Yo siempre he estado acostumbrada a brindar mi protección, desde muy pequeña, pues debía hacerlo con mis hermanitos y con mi mamá, ella era cariñosa, pero con todos al mismo tiempo, algunas palabras, pero no tenia tiempo para hacer estas cosas. – Hablaba la joven en voz baja mirando al techo. – Cuando enfermo, fui yo quien llevaba el hogar, tenia once años y preparaba comida para todos, lavaba sus ropas, atendía a mis hermanos, mi pobre padre trabajaba todo el día, llega a las ocho de la noche realmente cansado no hacia falta que me lo dijera, solo me bastaba con ver sus manos, descubrí que quería ser enfermera para ayudarlos… pues me gustaba ver su cara de alivio cuando colocaba paños de agua tibia con sal sobre las vejigas en las palmas de sus manos e igualmente sus pies realmente hinchados, muchas veces las botas le apretaban, pero era por la inflamación en estos, por lo que todas la noches apenas llegaba ya yo le tenia preparado su envase con agua tibia y sal para que sumergiera los pies… es bastante difícil cuando no se tiene los medios para sobrevivir, sin embargo éramos realmente unidos… - Fiorella escuchaba atenta las palabras de Marión sintiendo tanto dolor por todas las cosas por la que tuvo que pasar apenas siendo una niña, aun lo seguía siendo, era una niña que necesitaba de protección y cariño, ella siendo madre sabe lo doloroso que es para una el dolor de nuestros hijos.

- Eres realmente fuerte Marión, lo has sido durante estos años, pero ahora debes dejarte ayudar, ahora nos tienes a nosotros que también somos tu familia, para mi eres como una hija mas. – Le dijo y bajo la cabeza besándole la frente, percatándose de que la chica estaba llorando, limpio con ternura las lagrimas. – Ahora trata de no llorar que eso le hace daño al bebé… sabes estoy ansiosa, esperemos dos semanas a que mejores y no corras peligro para que vamos a comprarle algunas cosas… ¿Han pensado en un nombre? – Pregunto sonriente y llevando una de sus manos para acariciar el vientre.

- Luna… si es niña se llamara Luna, Fabri lo ha pensado desde hace algún tiempo, estaba empeñado y desea como nada una nena, yo estaba realmente indecisa en salir embarazada nuevamente, pues no es fácil, porque a veces con Joshua no tenemos quien lo cuide, pero ya sabes… cuando Fabri pide algo con esa mirada de ternura se me hace imposible negarle cualquier cosa, deje de cuidarme y él no lo sabia, yo… yo quería darle la sorpresa… pero si es varón se llamara Philippe, como el teniente Pétain, no lo conocen pero gracias a él hoy en día Fabri esta vivo, nos hemos casado y también Fabri estudia, le debemos demasiado, además se muere por ser padrino, el de Joshua es el señor Vicent, nuestro vecino junto a su esposa, también le debemos mucho, fue ella quien trajo al mundo a Joshua.

Fiorella asintió en silencio dejando ver una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su desconcierto al saber que su hijo no había pensado nunca en llamar a sus hijos como ella o Luciano, bueno era lo que se acostumbraba en algunas familias, pero al parecer Fabrizio había querido romper con esa tradición, quería pensar que era algo casual y no un acto consciente del chico, no quería imaginar que él estaba tan empeñado en olvidar su pasado que no deseaba ni siquiera que sus hijos llevasen sus nombres para no recordarlos. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que Marión se quedo nuevamente dormida.

Después de intercambiar unas palabras con Luciano a quien atrapo cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia los laboratorios, el hombre le explico a grandes rasgos la situación de Fabrizio y su miedo por esto, sentía que solo con él podía desahogarse verdaderamente. Terry le aseguro que todo estaría bien, después de eso salió rumbo al despacho de su padre para llamar a Nathan, se encontraba en esto cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, poso la mirada en esta y vio que era Candy, él había logrado escaparse de la chica quien prácticamente lo había obligado a quedarse en su habitación después de ese malestar tan extraño que había tenido.

- Terry eres más terco que una mula… ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

- No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados como si nada estuviese pasando amor, de verdad ya estoy bien, solo fue un susto nada mas – Contesto con calma mientras tomaba el auricular para hacer la llamada.

- No fue solo un susto, estabas mal Terry… amor comprendo que te sientas angustiado por lo que ocurrió con Fabrizio, pero no ganas nada exponiéndote… ¿A quien llamas? – Inquirió.

- A Nathan… es evidente que su presencia hace falta aquí, Fabrizio puede despertar en cualquier momento y es necesario que alguien con conocimiento pueda atenderlo para tratar de calmarlo y que no caiga de nuevo en un estado de pánico… además creo que a Marion, a Joshua y la misma Fiorella también le hace falta que él les indique lo que deben hacer para no ponerse como estaban esta tarde – Respondió esperando el tono.

- Incluso a ti te hace falta hablar con él – Indico ella de manera casual, el chico se disponía a protestar cuando escucho la voz del doctor.

- Nathan ¿Cómo estas?... bien amigo bien gracias, lamento tener que molestarte a esta hora, debes estar descansado pero créeme si no fuese necesario no lo haría… Fabrizio reacciono hoy del coma y tuvo una crisis, al parecer entro en pánico al descubrir el estado en el que esta, aun lleva el traquestoma, su mente lo bloqueo y en consecuencia su cuerpo también, sufrió varias convulsiones por lo que el doctor tuvo que sedarlo de nuevo, pero ya nos advirtió que no puede mantenerlo así por mas tiempo – Explico la situación y espero a que el hombre hablase, después continuo – Precisamente por eso te llamaba quería pedirte el favor que estuvieses presente para cuando el despertase si te era posible, es probable que sea entrada la noche así que lo mejor será que Susana te acompañe para que no la dejes sola, pueden pasar la noche aquí y así les resultara mas fácil… no te imaginas cuanto te agradezco toda la ayuda que nos estas brindado Nathan… esta bien, te espero entonces, gracias de nuevo… hasta luego – Se despidió dejando libre un suspiro y cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

Candy se acercó hasta él muy despacio para no molestarlo, podía apreciar la preocupación y la carga que Terry llevaba sobre sus hombros, pero mas allá de todo eso podía ver que había algo mas que lo angustiaba, podía decir que hasta lo aterraba, había visto el miedo del chico en sus ojos esa tarde cuando trataba desesperadamente de conseguir aire.

- Terry… amor debes intentar relajarte, te ves demasiado tenso y eso no te hace bien… - Susurro deteniéndose delante de él mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- No pasa nada pecosa, estoy un poco cansado solo eso… pero ya todo esta bien – Menciono abriendo los ojos para mirarla con ternura, llevándose la mano de ella a los labios.

- Mi vida… puede que suene molesta y quisquillosa como la tía abuela, pero solo deseo verte bien, solo eso mi vida – Dijo bajando para darle un suave eso en la frente, él la atrajo a su cuerpo sentándola sobre sus piernas, rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos para sentirla cerca, ella llevo su mano al cabello de él – Terry, amor… ¿Qué fue eso que te ocurrió esta tarde? ¿Cómo supiste lo que le pasaba a Fabrizio? – Pregunto pues la curiosidad no la dejaba.

- No lo sé Candy… es algo muy extraño, yo estaba bien… y de repente comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y algo me cerraba la garganta, en un principio pensé que tal vez me había intoxicado con algo… pero todo se hacia peor a cada momento, cuando cerré los ojos sentí que mi cuerpo estaba siendo golpeado por fuertes espasmos… me llene de miedo no lo voy a negar y no sé porque hasta mi mente llego la imagen de Fabrizio… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Pero hubo un momento en el cual dijiste no soy yo… es Fabrizio, como si estuvieses seguro que era a él a quien le estaba ocurriendo lo peor y tú solo eras un receptor, como efectivamente paso… él también sufrió de convulsiones al no poder respirar, en ti no fue tan severo evidentemente pero si fue muy palpable, yo también tuve mucho miedo amor… ¿Esto te ha pasado antes Terry? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… bueno… hubieron ocasiones en las cuales me sentía deprimido sin razón, otras con dolores de cabeza insoportable, pero nunca algo así… supongo que era normal debido a mi frustración por no recodar mi pasado… - Se interrumpió sumiéndose en sus pensamientos – Espera un momento… ahora que recuerdo el día que Fabrizio fue intervenido por primera vez… yo ese día sentí un dolor bastante peculiar en el estomago, como si algo lo estuviese desgarrando y también en ese momento me costó mucho respirar, pero paso igual de rápido que lo de esta tarde, no le preste atención alegando que debía ser la tensión que sentía en esos momentos… - Explico mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada antes? Eso es muy raro Terry… he escuchado de caso que gemelos a veces presienten cosas entre ellos, pero nunca de primos u otro familiar indirecto como lo son Fabrizio y tú… no tiene lógica – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pecosa muchas cosas de las que ocurren desde que hace algún tiempo no tienen lógica, en primer lugar el parecido que existe entre nosotros siendo solo primos, que yo este vivo y él también y ahora esto… te juro que es para volverse loco, no sé que es lo que verdaderamente me liga a él, ni siquiera tenemos la misma edad, para decir que nacimos el mismo día o alguna cosas de esas místicas que las personas mencionan intentando dar explicación a situaciones como estas, además que yo no creo en ellas – Indico en tono calmado.

- Yo no sé que decirte… tal vez sea algo psicológico, como tú mismo me dijiste una vez, pasaste tanto tiempo creyéndote él que eso puede ser lo que te esté afectando, no estaría de mas que lo conversaras con Nathan – Señalo con cautela.

- No lo sé… es probable, pero ahora debemos pensar en Fabrizio y los demás, yo te prometo que estaré bien, intentare tomarme las cosas con calma, según lo que me conto Luciano empezaran las pruebas de los broncodilatadores, es algo arriesgado pero no quedan mas opciones, por lo pronto me mantendré lo mas alejado posible de Fabrizio… no creo que después de lo que me conto Manuelle le haga bien tenerme cerca, al menos por ahora – Expuso y la preocupación era palpable en su voz.

- Yo te apoyo… me preocupa lo que le ocurre a Fabrizio, pero mas me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte a ti, te juro que me siento horrible al hablar así pues no deseo que nada malo le pase, sobre todo porque su familia lo necesita demasiado… yo sé que tú estarás bien pero prefiero que no te arriesgues, además un encuentro entre ustedes dos en estos momentos seria lo menos prudente – Menciono acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Terry.

- Te comprendo pecosa y sé que deseas lo mejor para todos, ya veras que nada malo pasara… Fabrizio no puede ni siquiera gritar así que dudo que entablemos una discusión que estremezca los cimientos de esta casa, sobre todo porque yo no tengo nada que reprocharle… sé que él si tiene que hacerlo conmigo por haber ocupado su lugar durante estos años… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Él tampoco tiene nada que reclamarte Terry… tú no sabias nada y aun así ayudaste mucho a su familia, aquí nadie tiene porque reprochar nada, yo lo hice y fui una tonta por hacerlo… así que si Fabrizio esta molesto contigo se le pasara rápido… estoy segura que el comprenderá mi vida, no te preocupes por eso, ni por nada mas – Indico mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven asintió en silencio intentando sonreír, pero algo dentro del pecho le decía que esto no seria tan sencillo como Candy suponía, solo esperaba que no llegase al grado de empeorar la situación de Fabrizio, la rubia cambio de tema para aligerar la tensión que todavía podía apreciar en su novio, le conto que Annie no hablaba mas de la boda que ella, que ya habían escogido al fin el modelo de su vestido, aunque les llevo varios días observando entre muchos y que era bellísimo, ahora le tocaría a la modista dejarlo listo para la fecha del enlace que seguía manteniéndose, era pronto para decidir si se posponía a o no, así pasaron los minutos, mientras ella lo consentía, besándolo y acariciándolo para alejar la sombra que se había posado en él. En ese momento un toque en la puerta los hizo clavar su mirada en esta, la chica se coloco de pie y él hizo lo mismo para después dar la orden que siguiesen. Era Octavio quien les anunciaba que Nathan había llegado junto a su esposa, el joven los hizo pasar hasta el despacho para saludarlos y explicarle mejor lo ocurrido al italiano; ya después encontraría el momento de comentarle eso que le sucedía a él y tanto lo perturbaba.

* * *

_**A veces te contemplo en una rama,**_

_**en una forma, a veces horrorosa,**_

_**en la noche, en el barro, en cualquier cosa,**_

_**mi corazón entero arde en tu llama.**_

_**Y sé que el cielo entre tus labios me ama,**_

_**que el aire forma tu perfil de diosa**_

_**de oro y de piedra, sola y orgullosa,**_

_**que nadie existirá si no te llama.**_

_**Entre tus manos quedaré indefensa,**_

_**no viviré si no es para buscarte**_

_**y cruzaré el dolor para adorarte,**_

_**pues siempre me darás tu recompensa,**_

_**que es mucho más de lo que te he pedido**_

_**y casi todo lo que habré querido.**_

_**A veces te contemplo en una rama, Silvina Ocampo.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**La canción que canta Manuelle es: May it be de Enya, pueden buscarla subtitulada es realmente hermosa y le da titulo al capitulo. **_

_**Aqui no se pueden dejar Link para Youtube, pero nosotras hemos editados varios videos para el fic, en el cual esta un poco la trama de la historia, dejare sus titulos para que los busquen las que estan interesadas y asi puedan conocer a los personajes. **_

_**el primero se llama: Chicos Quédate : cuando vivir no es el estado perfecto y morir no es el final .**_

_**Tambien esta : Quédate decisiones y consecuencias.**_

_**Hemos editado hasta ahora cinco, pero los otros tres se los dejare para el proximo capitulo, chicas de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo!**_


	174. capitulo 52 parte 2

**Chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten y este no las haga llorar como el anterior, muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios!**

**Feliz fin de semana!**

* * *

**Capitulo 52**

**Parte 2**

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado, tal vez más de cuatro horas, ya que la señorita Hamilton llego hasta él y conversaron en voz baja por unos cuarenta minutos, ella decidió marcharse después de que se lo pidiese, una de las mujeres del servicio se acercó y le ofreció un aperitivo, por extraño que parezca Manuelle lo rechazo, ya que no podía pasar nada, tenia la garganta completamente cerrada a causa de la angustia que lo invadía y esta espera solo lograba desesperarlo, aunque su semblante se notara realmente tranquilo.

Su mirada capto al inicio del pasillo a Terruce acercándose junto a otro hombre, sabia de sobre manera que seguramente era un medico que venia a ver la situación de Fabrizio, ya que según el doctor no tardaría en despertar, el ruso no había salido un solo segundo de la habitación, cuando el primo de su cuñado estuvo lo suficientemente cerca junto al hombre que lo acompañaba Manuelle se convirtió en el centro de las miradas de los presentes.

- Buenas noches. – Saludaron al francés.

- Buenas noches. – Respondió Manuelle clavando la mirada en el hombre que llego con Terruce.

- Teniente, le presento a Nathan Smith, sicólogo y fisioterapeuta, fue quien llevo mi caso debido a la amnesia. – Acoto Terry en voz baja – Viene para prestar su ayuda, si es necesaria ya que creo para Fabrizio no será nada fácil el asimilar su situación.

- Mucho gusto doctor Smith, Manuelle Laroche. – Acoto el rubio tendiendo la mano, la cual Nathan recibió amablemente, desvió la mirada disimuladamente al vacío de las piernas del hombre en la silla.

- El placer es mio teniente. – Mostrando esa sonrisa que lograba que las personas por medio de esta confiaran en él.

- Nathan, el teniente es cuñado de Fabrizio, hermano de la esposa… fue teniente en el frente francés. – Intervino Terry para darlo a conocer más.

- En ese caso, creo que me será de ayuda, ya que necesito a alguien que conozca a Fabrizio para que me ponga un poco al tanto de las cosas y que evidentemente no podrá ser su madre, padre o hermana, mucho menos su esposa, ya que esto solo hace que Fabrizio al estar mas ligado a ellos, rebase sus emociones, pues son las personas que mas desea ver… ¿Puede entrar a la habitación? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a Manuelle.

- Claro me gustaría ayudar en lo que pueda. – Respondió el francés.

- Eso si deberá estar fuera del campo visual de Fabrizio, no puede verlo, tampoco sabemos como reaccione ante su presencia, solo necesito que me ayude a conocer un poco mas al paciente, cuando nos percatemos que este despertando guardara silencio, yo le pediré ayuda si es necesario. – Dijo con voz tranquila y Manuelle asintió en silencio.

Seguidamente Nathan dio dos paso y llamo a la puerta después de un minuto abrió una enfermera la cual apenas si dejo espacio para mostrar su rostro, sin lugar a duda cuidaban celosamente a Fabrizio.

- Buenas noches, ¿Desea algo el señor? – Pregunto mirando a Nathan a los ojos, estaba por responder pero Terry intervino.

- Buenas noches señorita, disculpe, dígale al doctor que ha llegado el sicólogo. – La voz de Terruce era tranquila, la joven asintió en silencio y cerro la puerta dejándolos en el pasillo, no había pasado un minuto cuando la hoja de madera se abrió nuevamente. – Adelante por favor. – Haciendo un ademan, pero su mirada se clavo en Manuelle quien ponía en marcha la silla.

- Necesito de la ayuda del teniente. – Aclaro Nathan a la mujer, pues evidentemente con la mirada gritaba que el hombre no podía pasar, al entrar en la habitación el doctor estaba de pie y se encaminaba a ellos, siendo esto por un minuto el centro de miradas, pero la de Terry se desvió inminentemente a Fabrizio, percatándose de la arritmia y un nudo se instalo en su garganta, sus manos empezaron a temblar, odiaba el sentirse de esa manera. Nathan al ver la dirección que tomaba la mirada de Terry lo siguió, por lo que sus ojos se clavaron en Fabrizio, estudiando los rasgos, trago en seco para pasar la impresión del parecido entre ambos. – ¿Seguro… seguro son primos? – Pregunto sin poder evitar titubear.

- Según nuestros padres, si. – Respondió Terry lo más bajo que pudo, pues no quería con su voz perturbar a Fabrizio.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo el doctor.

- Buenas noches… doctor Nathan Smith, el sicólogo del que le hable. – Acoto Terry presentándolo.

- Un placer doctor Smith… espero sea de gran ayuda… - Dirigió la mirada a Manuelle. – Teniente me alegra verlo nuevamente. – Tendiéndole la mano.

- Igualmente doctor. – Acoto el francés.

Después de unos minutos se acercaban a la cama para estar mas cerca de Fabrizio, excepto Terry quien se quedo parado, temía acercarse, Sergéevich sabia que el ultimo que debía estar en la habitación era Terruce Grandchester, según lo que le habían contado Fabrizio sentía rechazo hacia él.

- Creo que no tardara en despertar, hace unos minutos el sueño ha sido mas intranquilo, por lo que esta percibiendo lo que pasa a su alrededor. – Refiriéndose a Terry. – Muchas gracias por traer al doctor.

- De nada… todo por que Fabrizio mejore. – Susurro y se dio media vuelta, era evidente que el doctor le estaba pidiendo que saliese de la habitación.

Cuando Terruce salió de la habitación, los presentes tomaron asiento, Nathan entablo un tema de conversación con Manuelle para así conocer un poco mas acerca de Fabrizio, era importante que el paciente se sintiese en confianza, que le diera indicios de que al menos lo conocía un poco, acerca de la familia sabia lo suficiente ya que Terruce le había puesto al tanto, pero sabia que la familia era un tema que no tocaría ni en sueños, no por el momento. El parecido del joven con Terruce era realmente impresionante, era como regresar el tiempo y ver al joven actor acostado en su diván mientras le contaba sus inquietudes de un pasado que no le pertenecía, según los familiares de ambos son primos, pero le cuesta creer en los caprichos de la naturaleza, porque son pocos los rasgos que los diferencian, jura que si los ve por separado, podría confundirlos, esto era verdaderamente absurdo, su cabeza era un torbellino donde no cabía la posibilidad de que solo fuesen primos, mientras trataba de conocerlo un poco mas a través de su cuñado, quien al parecer eran tan distintos anímicamente como lo son parecidos físicamente, sin embargo no se le escaparon algunos detalles de la actitud de Fabrizio que le recordaron a Terruce, si había algo que lo desconcertaba mas era esa conexión inexplicable entre ambos, sobre todo por parte del actor, sucesos que comúnmente se dan entre gemelos, dando con esto mas crédito a su parecido, sin embargo su madres estaban segura que nos los eran, solo se podría decir que es una gran carga genética entre ambos, esas que les heredo el abuelo, ahora solo resta buscar una explicación lógica a la conexión síquica.

Mormullos lejanos inundan el ambiente, el dolor en su estomago y pecho es lo primero que siente y sabe que una vez mas esta despertando, mientras las imágenes en completo desorden se estrellan rápidamente contra sus parpados caídos, son imágenes que lo llenan de dolor y de rabia contra él mismo porque no pudo hacer nada para evitar las convulsiones, dejar que su hijo presenciara como convulsionaba aun puede escuchar el llanto de Joshua y los gritos desesperados de Marión, quiere levantarse y darse contra las paredes por ser tan débil, por no poder controlar su cuerpo y una vez mas siente los latidos de su corazón descontrolados y no puede hacer nada para que no aumenten, solo unas ganas de llorar infinitas inundan su garganta, porque solo escucha a Joshua llamarlo en medio del llanto, quiere abrazarlo y decirle que esta bien, que no piensa irse, que va a dar todo lo que tiene por seguir con ellos y ahora con su hermosa, tan hermosa como su madre, quiere poder ver a su Luna, esta seguro que será una niña, quiere que sea una niña, anhela cuidarla, llenarse de celos y rabiar mientras los chicos caen rendidos ante su belleza, sintiéndose el padre mas orgulloso del mundo, la quiere entre sus brazos, perdiéndose en sus ojos como lo ha hecho tantas veces con Joshua.

Una nueva arqueada hace que su cuerpo se mueva inconscientemente, no sabe que es lo que tiene en la garganta que le produce tanta fatiga y esta solo hace que se le haga imposible el respirar, intenta una vez mas abrir los ojos, esta vez no los siente tan pesados, por lo que de a poco se abren.

- Fabrizio, tranquilo, trata de respirar. – Nathan al ver como el joven se estremeció a causa de la arqueada producto de la fatiga que causa el traquestoma, se puso de pie inmediatamente, acercándose a la cama, al tiempo que hacia un ademan para que Manuelle guardara silencio.

El francés al ver como se estremeció fue como regresar el tiempo considerablemente, era como cuando el joven le pasaba lo mismo a causa de la impotencia de no poder ver y de no poder levantarse, como despertaba a media noche con convulsiones por las pesadillas, el corazón de Manuelle latía rápidamente, pues quería ayudar como lo había hecho tantas veces, solo él con Vicent y en algunas con Marión.

Se encontraba completamente desorientado sin saber cuanto tiempo paso desde que despertó y vio a su esposa e hijo, tal vez uno minutos o hasta días, no podía decir a ciencia cierta, pues cuando lo dormían, perdía todo sentido, abrió los ojos y espabilo varias veces, cuando una nueva arqueada se le atravesó en la garganta.

- Fabrizio, piensa en algo agradable… trata de pensar en algo que te aleje. – Hablaba Nathan, el doctor se acercó y revisaba el pulso del joven, mientras Fabrizio buscaba con su mirada por toda la habitación y no podía ver a nadie mas, según el hombre rubio le pedía que pensara en algo, pues estaba pensando en donde estaba su esposa e hijo, los necesitaba, quería verlos.

- Ma… ma. – Su voz era un silbido que se escapaba.

- Tranquilo, déjame explicarte, no tragues, trata de no tragar, porque si lo haces el traquestoma te causa fatiga, esto aquí. – Acoto Nathan llevando un dedo para señalarlo. – Te ayuda a respirar y si lo saturas no podrás hacerlo, solo trata de calmarte, puedes hacerlo solo tienes que concentrarte. – La voz de Nathan calaba como un arrullo en los oídos de Fabrizio, pero él no podía controlarse, no podía con la necesidad de ver a Marión y pensó que seguramente le había pasado algo malo, su corazón se descontrolo inmediatamente al pensar que tal vez por su causa haya afectado la salud de su amor y mas en el estado que se encuentra, por lo que sus ojos inmediatamente se enrojecieron y sin perder tiempo las lagrimas corrieron por sus sienes, trato de tragarlas y una vez mas la arqueada que lo torturaba.

- Ma… - Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza. – Marión. – Logrando que el nombre le saliese nítido, sin embargo su voz estaba ronca por las lágrimas era imposible el no desesperar mientras era presa de la incertidumbre. Nathan desvió la mirada a Manuelle quien estaba fuera del campo visual de Fabrizio y el rubio le hizo señas, para hacerles saber por quien preguntaba el joven.

- Marión esta bien, ella esta bien. – Hablaba y pudo ver como el teniente asentía en silencio. – Se que quieres verla, pero ella esta descansando, ¿Sabes lo que paso? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos para saber si recordaba episodios anteriores y descartar posibles lesiones cerebrales, Fabrizio trato de asentir y el rubio dejo libre un suspiro de alivio al ver que respondía satisfactoriamente. – Bueno estaba un poco nerviosa y logramos hacer que descanse, ahora necesito que te calmes porque te esta costando respirar… has sido intervenido y la arritmia es peligrosa… tienes que poner de tu parte y concentrarte, Fabrizio solo tienes que concentrarte. – No podía evitar sentirse nervioso al ver el influjo descontrolado pero al mismo tiempo forzado de la respiración del joven.

Fabrizio estaba intentándolo, pero saber que Marión se alteró solo hacia su mente cada vez más débil y su cuerpo podía dominarlo, junto a las emociones que lo recorrían, esta vez sintió un sabor amargo subir por su garganta e intento incorporarse para poder vomitar, solo eso era lo que necesitaba, pues el sabor era realmente desagradable y se arremolinaba en su garganta.

- ¡Fabrizio no! cálmate. – Intervino el medico, tratando de evitar que se incorporase violentamente, estaba el traquestoma además de su motricidad y sabia que si seguía de esta manera, sin poder controlarse iba a convulsionar una vez mas, temía que esta vez no la soportaría, su cerebro estaba demasiado débil y solo lograría que lo sedara antes de que pudiese convulsionar. – Tiene el pulso descontrolado, la presión demasiado alta… no vas a resistir otra convulsión… no la vas a resistir. – Le decía el medico tratando de que el joven pusiera todo de su parte y lo ayudase, las caras de los presentes reflejo alarma pues el doctor hablaba realmente enserio, mientras veía como la arritmia aumentaba, se dirigió a Nathan mientras negaba. – Va a convulsionar. – Susurro Sergéevich y su voz se escucho ronca mientras los ojos se le enrojecían.

Fabrizio veía a los doctores batallar con él o mejor dicho contra su cuerpo ya que solo era un reflejo lo que lo dominaba, su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro, sentía como todo el temblaba, podía escuchar al doctor decirle que se calmara si no una vez mas seria arrastrado y envuelto en ese torbellino, que era como estar siendo electrocutado, él era el que menos quería convulsionar, no quería ser nuevamente victima de esa tortura, nadie mas que él quería controlarse pero no podía, necesitaba algo que lo ayudase, necesitaba la voz de Marión, pero al no escucharla, sus miedos aumentaban.

- Fabrizio… cuenta mentalmente, solo cuenta. – Susurro Nathan pero el joven solo apretaba haciendo un puño las sabanas, mientras apretaba los dientes, el dolor en las paredes del abdomen y las ganas de vomitar lo estaba torturando, mientras sentía las lagrimas tibias anidarse al borde de sus ojos y sabia que ese pequeño temblor en sus parpados anunciaban las convulsiones, por lo que el pánico una vez mas lo invadía.

- ¡Fabrizio por tu bien no convulsiones! – Hablo Manuelle en voz alta, con su tono de mando militar, llevándose miradas de reprobación y pánico de los presentes, sabían que lo alteraría más, pero Manuelle se arriesgó, pues estaba realmente asustado, al ver a los doctores no poder hacer nada. Fabrizio escucho la voz de su cuñado, esa que lo saco violentamente del hueco, lo rescato del torbellino, pues toda su atención la capto la voz del rubio. – ¡Por que no voy a criar a tus hijos! – Le dijo poniendo la silla en marcha y acercándose hasta donde pudiese verlo. La voz de Manuelle lo lleno de esa mezcla felicidad y miedo, porque sabia que debía poner todo de su parte, trato de contar mentalmente mientras veía de reojo a su cuñado acercarse, pero llegaba a tres y perdía la cuenta por lo que empezaba nuevamente, pues se le hacia difícil retener, nunca pensó que ver la cara colmada de pecas de Manuelle le causara tanta felicidad y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo, que en estos momentos lo veía como su salvador. – Le pediste a mi hermana la Luna… estrellas y la constelación así que cálmate y respira maldita sea, porque te juro que si te mueres yo te voy a buscar, no voy a descansar hasta encontrarte y haya te hago pagar el que abandones a Marión y querrás morirte nuevamente. – Le dijo con voz dura pero con su mano acariciándole la frente en un gesto realmente tierno, hicieron saber a Fabrizio que estaba realmente feliz de verlo. – ¿Vas a respirar? – Inquirió mirando a los ojos topacio, esos que veía después de tres meses, estaban brillantes ante las lagrimas que aguardaban en estos, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se anclara en sus labios al ver a su cuñado, a su hijo, pues también así lo sentía, regresar a ellos, confiaba en que no recaería, no permitiría que una convulsión lo dominase. – Responde con señas militares, porque no puedes hablar. – Le advirtió con voz alegre, para que no se esforzase.

Fabrizio levanto el pulgar indicándole un si, pues al tratar de recordar las señas militares se alejó de su estado actual y como poco a poco la fatiga se pasaba, haciéndole mas fácil el acceso al oxigeno, solo una pequeña molestia en la garganta, mientras que Nathan y Sergéevich, miraban sorprendidos el cambio que dio el joven, el especialista veía como la presión disminuía al igual que los latidos del corazón.

- Bienvenido Fabrizio. – Susurro con media sonrisa el doctor de cabecera.

Fabrizio se llevo los dedos lentamente a los ojos en una señal militar, diciéndole con esto que lo estaba viendo, Manuelle dejo libre media sonrisa, pues al ver el rostro de los doctores y el semblante de su cuñado, supo que estaba mas tranquilo, a Fabrizio aun le costaba mover las extremidades, por lo que lo hacia lentamente, pero el rubio con toda la paciencia del mundo esperaba la seña, por lo que correspondió imitando el gesto diciéndole que también lo estaba viendo.

- ¿Me escuchas bien? – Pregunto el francés y Fabrizio con una señal le respondió que si.

- Bueno… - Manuelle empezó hablar pero también hacia señas. – Tienes un hijo en camino, cuatro meses, aun te queda tiempo para ver como crece esa barriga, así que mejórate rápido, sé que quieres verla, pero ya sabes como es Marión de dormilona y le dio sueño… esta durmiendo, tampoco creas que le importas tanto, Joshua esta devorándose todas las galletas y leche, yo dije que no pienso cargarlo mas, porque cada vez que se sienta no puedo mover la silla… no vas a llorar. – Le advirtió con voz suave al ver como los ojos de su cuñado de cristalizaban, sabia de sobremanera que quería verlos, pero por ahora no era prudente. – Se que deseas verlos, pero tendrás que conformarte con mi cara… deja que me ponga de perfil y así pensaras que soy Marión. – Le dijo tomando la mano del joven, quien le dio un apretón y una sonrisa a medias se dibujaba en los labios. – Tampoco es para que te emociones tanto… ¿Te has dado cuenta que Joshua sabe leer? – Le pregunto y Fabrizio sintió el corazón a punto de explotar de felicidad, por lo que asintió haciendo con esto que el traquestoma se moviera un poco y una arqueada lo ataco.

Nathan al ver como el joven era torturado por la fatiga, se acercó hasta él, logrando que Fabrizio desviara la mirada de Manuelle y la clavara en su persona.

- Fabrizio Di Carlo, es un verdadero placer el poder conocerte finalmente, no tienes idea de cuanto he escuchado de ti, pero sobre todo el que estés luchando por mantenerte, debo darte mis mas sinceros respetos, eres mas que un soldado, eres un guerrero, un titán, has soportado mas de lo que cualquier hombre hubiese podido… mi nombre es Nathan Smith, sicólogo, estoy aquí para ayudarte. – Hablaba el rubio mirándolo a los ojos, para infundirle confianza. – Se que permitirás que lo haga, porque quieres mejorarte lo antes posible, por tu esposa e hijos… también sé que pondrás todo de tu parte. – La voz de Nathan era serena y pausada para no fatigarlo. Fabrizio sabia que no podía asentir por que la fatiga lo atormentaba, por lo que espabilaba y levantaba el dedo pulgar. – Te voy a explicar un poco todo lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo que has estado en coma, solo un poco. – Hablaba mientras tomaba asiento y Fabrizio espabilaba una vez mas, para luego desviar la mirada a Manuelle quien asintió en silencio. – Has estado tres meses sedado, por eso te cuesta un poco mover las extremidades, pero poco a poco recobraras fuerzas, el traquestoma es por donde respiras, debido a tu insuficiencia pulmonar, no podrías hacerlo por ti solo, te han suspendido los broncodilatadores, ellos fueron los causantes de unas ulceras, fue lo que te hizo colapsar…. No vas a estar mucho tiempo respirando mecánicamente, ya dentro de tres días te van a suministras los broncodilatadores vía intravenosa, lo que quiere decir que dentro de cuatro días, claro depende de la reacción que nos presentes, podrás deshacerte de ese molesto tubo, ese mismo que quieres arrancarte y tirar a la basura, sé que es verdaderamente molesto, pero vas a acostumbrarte… mientras ¿Crees que puedas escribir? – Le pregunto y el joven espabilo. – Déjame buscarte hoja y papel. – Acoto Nathan pero no tuvo que levantarse ya que la enfermera se la paso y él se lo entrego a Fabrizio, quien escribió llevándose mucho mas tiempo del normal y una caligrafía premiosa. "Marión" Nathan vio la libreta y dejo libre media sonrisa. – Marión esta descansando, el embarazo le da por dormir, pero apenas despierte ella estará aquí contigo, al menos que quieres que la despertemos. – Hablaba cuando Fabrizio espabilo dos veces. – No entiendo que me quieres decir. – Hagamos una cosa, si es un si, me espabilad una vez, si es no que sean dos. – Le dijo y Fabrizio espabilo dos veces, se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil el no hablar, pero debía obedecer si quería mejorar rápido, solo esperaba que dentro de cuatro días pudiesen quitarle ese tubo que le impedía hablar con claridad, respondió con un no, pues no quería que despertaran a su esposa, esta consiente dé la impresión que se llevo y es mejor que descanse, se imagino que Joshua estaría con ella, estiro la mano un poco pidiéndole nuevamente la libreta a Nathan, él se la entrego y empezó a escribir, dedicándose para hacerla lo mejor posible.

Feliz cumpleaños amor mio, sé que hoy no vendrás, lo mas seguro es que te obligaron a dormir y eso lo agradezco, debes descansar, me muero por besar tus labios y tu vientre, mientras me conformo con decirle a Manuelle que corra las cortinas, quiero mirar la Luna hasta poder verme mañana en tus ojos.

Hoy 15 de Julio unos de los días mas importantes de mi vida porque celebras un año mas y quiero que compartas a mi lado muchos mas, cuando digo muchos me refiero a, de cien en adelante.

Te amo.

Se llevo mas de media hora escribir las líneas que Manuelle y Nathan no pudieron evitar leer, cuando termino se lo extendió a Manuelle sintiéndose verdaderamente agotado, por haber realizado algo tan sencillo, el rubio se deslizo hasta la ventana y con la ayuda de la enfermera corrieron las cortinas mostrando una Luna realmente grande, completamente llena, por lo que una sonrisa protagonizo los labios del joven quien a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido, aun había residuos de sedante en su sangre, por lo que era poco el tiempo que podía permanecer despierto.

El medico al igual que la enfermera hicieron cambio de turno siguiendo el horario previsto por el equipo medico que atendía a Fabrizio, al joven se le notaba tranquilo, por lo que Manuelle decidió ir a llevarle la nota a su hermana, sabia de sobremanera que desearía venir a verlo al saber que su esposo había despertado y se encontraba estable, sin duda el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, el mejor regalo en mucho tiempo.

Nathan decidió salir junto a Manuelle, ambos se despidieron en el pasillo, no sin antes el sicólogo agradecer la colaboración del teniente, ya que sin su ayuda lo más probable es que no hubiese tenido éxito alguno.

Manuelle llamo a la puerta de su hermana con un suave toque, espero para que le abriese, pero sus ojos se abrieron en evidente sorpresa al percatarse de que quien lo recibía era la madre de Fabrizio con una amable sonrisa.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo el hombre en voz baja, pues era evidente que su hermana se encontraba durmiendo.

- Buenas noches señor… pase por favor. – Pidió Fiorella dándole el espacio necesario, mientras seguía al rubio con la mirada entrar a la habitación. – Marión esta dormida, logre que lo hiciera nuevamente después de que se cansara de insistirme que le permitiese el ir a ver a mi hijo, no puedo negarle que también me moría por acompañarla, pero debemos ser consientes…. – Hablaba cuando el rubio giro la silla y se volvió a mirarla después de haberle dedicado una larga mirada a su hermana sumida en un sueño profundo, en la mirada del rubio la interrogante no se hizo esperar. – Necesitamos ayudar a Marión señor. – Acoto la mujer tomando asiento cerca de Manuelle. – Se que tal vez a usted le hará mas caso que a mi…

- No entiendo lo que quiere decir señora. – Acoto el rubio en voz baja, pidiéndole con esto que ella le explicase.

- Una mujer embarazada, corre muchos riesgos y esta expuesta a muchas susceptibilidades, son muchas las emociones que nos afectan así no lo queramos. – Fiorella trataba de explicar de la manera más prudente posible a Manuelle el estado de Marión, pero un evidente suspiro de él le indicaron que solo estaba con rodeos, por lo que trato de ser más concisa y dejarle saber de manera más vertiginosa lo que pasaba. – Las emociones que ha vivido su hermana hoy le han afectado… su embarazo esta bajo amenaza, si no cuidamos estrictamente de ella puede perder al bebé. – La voz de la mujer se quebró, lo que menos quería era una perdida mas para su hijo y mucho menos el tener que resignarse a perder a un nieto al cual ya adoraba sin conocer.

El corazón de Manuelle se detuvo para seguidamente galopar sin frenos, su mirada se anclo en Marión dormida y tuvo que tragar en seco un tumulto de emociones, desde tristeza, hasta impotencia, sintiendo su corazón doler, mas sin embargo un vacío se iba haciendo espacio, sabia de sobremanera que un aborto no solo era perder a un hijo sino también poner en peligro la vida de la madre, el solo hecho de pensar que algo pudiese pasarle a Marión lo dejaba sin fuerzas.

Giro lentamente la silla y se desplazo hasta la cama, su mirada se perdió en la joven dormida, sin poder evitarlo su mano temblorosa acaricio tiernamente los cabellos y seguido de la mejilla, evitando el despertarla.

- No voy a perderte Marión, no a ti… y tampoco quiero quedarme en las noches sin Luna… - Susurro acercándose y depositándole un beso en la frente. – Así me toque amarrarte de esta cama no te levantas hasta que este seguro que no corres ningún peligro, de aquí no me muevo mi niña. – Se alejó un poco y se percato de la nota en el bolsillo de su camisa, la saco y la coloco a un lado de la almohada, sin siquiera volverse se dirigió a Fiorella. – Ya despertó, se encuentra estable…. – Hablaba cuando un sollozo de Fiorella irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Cómo se encuentra?... por favor señor. – Hablaba sin poder evitar llorar, sintiendo tanta emoción dentro del pecho que sentía se le explotaría, además de apretar fuertemente los posa brazos de la silla para no salir corriendo, Manuelle giro a medias la silla.

- No puede hablar por el traquestoma, esta bien, recuerda todo… me pude comunicar con él por medio de señas militares, al principio se alteró un poco, pero se fue calmando paulatinamente hasta aceptar la situación en la que se encuentra, sabe que no debe hablar, el sicólogo le pregunto si podía escribir y él hizo el intento, se llevo mucho tiempo pero logro hacerlo. – Hablo con voz serena viendo como las lagrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de la mujer, estiro la mano y tomo el papel que estaba al lado de la almohada de Marión, seguidamente se lo entregaba a Fiorella.

Ella lo recibió y desdoblo encontrándose con la caligrafía de su hijo, aunque un poco alterada, sabia que no se le haría fácil el escribir después de pasar tanto tiempo en reposo, pudo percatarse de que era poco lo que había cambiado desde lo quince años, sus manos temblaban mientras su mirada se perdía en la caligrafía sin siquiera leer, soñó millones de veces el volverla a ver, perdió la cuenta de cuantos cuadernos releyó de Fabrizio, de sus anotaciones del colegio, anhelando el encontrárselo por medio de esta, cerro los ojos para aclarar la vista nublada por las lagrimas y se dispuso a leer, sin duda alguna en esas pocas palabras estaba la esencia de su hijo, amaba a esa joven lo dejaba mas que claro, además de que se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que estaba cumpliendo años, al terminar de leer la doblo nuevamente y se le entrego al teniente quien la coloco donde inicialmente ya lo había hecho.

- Disculpe. – Dijo con voz ronca, captando la atención de Manuelle que miraba a Marión. – Puede quedarse con Marión, yo debo hacer algo sumamente importante. – Acoto poniéndose de pie al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Fabrizio esta dormido nuevamente, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, podría despertar en cualquier momento. – Acoto el rubio, pensando que la mujer quería ir a verlo.

- Se que no puedo hacerlo, aunque me muera y lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, ahora debo ir a hacer algo sumamente importante para mi hijo. – Dijo encaminándose a la puerta, la abrió pero antes de cerrarla hablo una vez más. – No debe permitir que se levante, revise a minutos las sabanas por si se presenta hemorragia, dado el caso avise inmediatamente al medico. – Acoto la italiana a Manuelle apenas le dio tiempo de asentir en silencio, cuando ella cerró la puerta y los dejo a solas.

El francés reviso las sabanas en dos oportunidades, mientras observaba el sueño tranquilo de su hermana, no tenia nada mas que hacer cuando su mirada capto un libro en la mesa de noche, lo tomo y empezó a leer, adentrándose al mundo rosa que este plasmaba, no le gustaba para nada, nunca le habían gustado las lectura de su hermana, aun ella poseía tanta inocencia, aun creía en el caballero perfecto, ese que las mismas mujeres creaban, donde plasmaban aun hombre que sencillamente no existe, eran anhelos, de cambiar la forma de ser del hombre, no podrían simplemente aceptarlos como son con defectos y virtudes, ya que siempre vivían pidiéndole que fuesen un poco mas encantadores, ellas misma tienen la culpa porque esperan mas de lo que un hombre puede darles, no se puede entender nunca el pensamiento de una mujer, apenas ellos mismos tratan de entenderse y ofrecer lo mejor de ellos a las mujeres que aman y ellas encantadas los aceptan, hasta cierto punto se convierten, en ese caballero, ese príncipe o hasta rey, pero cuando sale a relucir la mas mínima desavenencia entonces son lo peor, pero lo defectos de Darcy, La Bestia o John Thorton, son encantadores, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, solo sabia como amarlas y tratar de comprenderlas…

Después de dos horas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver como su hermana se revolvía en la cama, mientras despertaba, cerro el libro y lo coloco nuevamente en la mesa de noche, acercándose a ella le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla y segundos después los ojos verde seco de Marión lo miraban sorprendía.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto la chica en un hilo de voz ahogado ante el temor, no era común que su hermano le cuidase el sueño, recuerda que se quedo dormida mientras la madre de Fabrizio le acariciaba los cabellos.

- Todo estas bien, despertó. – Al decir estas palabras tuvo que llevar sus manos a los hombros de la chica para evitar que se levantase. – No… no te levantes, sabes que no puedes hacerlo…

- Quiero verlo, quiero que sepa que estoy a su lado… - Susurro con los ojos brillantes ante las lagrimas de emoción que anidaban en sus ojos. - ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto, estaba impaciente por saber de su esposo.

- Esta bien, pero volvió a quedarse dormido. – Respondió Manuelle al tiempo que tomaba la hoja de papel y se la entregaba.- Te envió esto. – Marión la agarro con manos temblorosas y empezó a leer, dos gotas de lágrimas se estrellaron contra el papel. – Recuerda todo, no hay ninguna lesión cerebral, eso si tendrá que ponerse a la par de Joshua a hacer caligrafías. – Dijo con media sonrisa. - No tienes nada de que preocuparte Marión. – Acoto cuando ella levanto la mirada mostrándole los ojos ahogados en lágrimas y una rodaba por su mejilla la cual su hermano retiro con el pulgar. – Ahora quien debe cuidarse eres tu, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pegunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Solo me duele un poco la espalda y algo débil nada más… - Susurro bajando la mirada. – No quiero perder al bebe. – Acariciándose suavemente el vientre.

- No lo vas a perder, solo tienes que guardar el reposo necesario… debes obedecer Marión, sabes que no me gusta reprenderte, pues ya no eres una niña y creo que con los regaños y palizas que te dio Martin fueron suficientes, debes ser responsable, no por ti si no por la creatura que llevas dentro, sabes defenderte, luchas, luchas y luchas día a día, eres autosuficiente, pero no de hierro, no porque puedas llevar a una familia, quedas exenta de peligros, eres fuerte, pero también eres humano… necesitas ayuda aunque no lo creas. – La chica solo lo escuchaba con la mirada en sus manos rozando el vientre. – Necesitas un poco de tiempo y espacio para ti, se… me consta que Fabrizio lo es todo para ti, pero que caso tiene el que mueras por él si no van a compartir sus vidas… ¿Estas entendiendo lo que te quiero decir? – Le pregunto con voz tierna, pero no por eso dejaba de lado esa autoridad.

- Si papito. – Susurro con voz temblorosa. – Es que yo soy lo único que tiene…

- Eras lo único que tenia, no olvides que ahora esta su familia, debes aceptar esa nueva etapa en sus vidas, ya no son solo él y tu… Marión he notado tu desconformidad porque a veces su hermana o su madre quieren pasar tiempo con él y… - Ella trato de detenerlo, pero él levanto la mano en señal de que lo dejara continuar. – Y estoy seguro que lo haces inconscientemente, tratas de sobreprotegerlo, tu hijo es Joshua no Fabrizio, sabe como cuidarse, puede tomar sus propias decisiones…

- No es justo… no estas siendo justo Manuelle. – Susurro deteniéndolo con voz temblorosa pero se dejaba ver su descontento. – Yo a Fabrizio no le limito en nada.

- No lo limitas, claro que no lo haces, en ningún momento lo he dicho y deja de molestarte porque solo te estoy dando un consejo, además no es sano para tu estado, solo te pido compártelo no es tuyo… bueno no completamente, sé que lo amas, pero ellos también, tanto que me he fijado que en tan poco tiempo ya te aprecian, te han recibido en la familia sin hacer tantas preguntas, sin importarle nada mas, solo tienen palabras de agradecimiento para ti… debes aprender a adaptarte, deberías estar lista para los cambios Marión. – Hablaba con voz tranquila. – Ven acá. – Dijo estirando los brazos y ella se incorporo un poco, Manuelle la abrazo y la recargo en su pecho, le besaba los cabellos.

- Me siento extraña y ahora me siento como la villana del cuento, como si fuese una bruja egoísta. – Susurro.

- Ya deja de fantasear tanto… no eres mala, solo que tu amor por Fabrizio sobrepasa lo normal. – Respondió al comentario de la chica.

- Solo que él ha sido mi apoyo en todo este tiempo… Manuelle cuando lo vi supe que era todo lo que había soñado, pero… pero a los quince días de conocerlo, me tropecé al descubrir que mis sueños tenían un limite que él rebasaba, no estaba preparada para un ser tan especial, cada una de sus palabras me hacían sentir importante, todo lo que yo hacia era algo que merecía reconocimiento, nadie me había elogiado por hacer algo… bien lo sabes, a papá le daba igual si adornaba la mesa con flores o si le preparaba su comida preferida, no se daba cuenta o estaba demasiado cansado para decirlo, Fabrizio fue el primer hombre que le dio importancia a las cosas que hago... en cuanto a lo de su familia, yo… yo no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atenciones, me siento extraña, si me agrada, pero es que no se, tal vez no lo merezco yo aleje a Fabrizio mucho tiempo de ellos y que ahora me quieran…

- No seas tonta Marión. – Intervino el rubio. – Tú no alejaste a Fabrizio de nadie, eran sus miedos los que lo mantenían encarcelado… vamos a que descanses y no quiero que me digas que piensas ir a media noche a ver a Fabrizio porque de aquí no me voy a mover. – Acoto alejándola del abrazo, ella le mostro una sonrisa y se adhirió a la cabecera de la cama volvió a tomar la nota y sus ojos se perdían en la caligrafía de Fabrizio, la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y ambos volvieron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! – Dijo Joshua enérgicamente entrando y dando brincos, detrás de él entraba Fiorella con un pastel rosa en sus manos, varias velas encendidas y una maravillosa sonrisa, también a su lado Fransheska y Luciano quien acaba de llegar de los laboratorios, ya siendo entrada las nueve de la noche. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! – Repetía Joshua emocionado.

Marión apenas logro parpadear y desvió la mirada a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros y le regalo una sonrisa, la joven sentía el corazón latir fuertemente y un gesto se anclo en su rostro, además de las lagrimas que nuevamente se anidaban en sus ojos, solo hace unos minutos le acababa de decir a su hermano que estaba acostumbrada a pocas atenciones, solo las que sus tres caballeros le ofrecían y ahora la familia de Fabrizio, la veían como si fuese una hija mas, su esposo no solo recupero a su familia, ella también.

Admiro a todos entrar con sonrisas de verdadero afecto, excepto Joshua que parecía un resorte dando brincos, sus ojos se posaron en el pastel y su mirada se perdió en la luz de las velas, sin poder creer que era cierto tanto cariño, limpio rápidamente una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Le dijo Fiorella sonriente colocando el pastel frente al rostro de Marión. – No olvides el deseo antes de apagar las velas.

Marión solo negó en silencio, ya que la emoción que la embargaba no la dejaba hablar, todos sabrían de sobremanera el deseo que pediría, pero igualmente lo mantuvo en secreto, soplo suavemente, dejando algunas velas encendidas por lo que tuvo que soplar nuevamente, seguidamente una lluvia de aplausos irrumpió en la habitación, Fiorella coloco el pastel en la mesa de noche y fue el turno de Luciano quien se acercó y llevo ambas manos a las mejillas de la rubia acunándole el rostro le deposito un beso en la frente.

- Feliz cumpleaños hija. – Le dijo después del beso mirándola a los ojos, Marión apenas logro esbozar un "gracias" inaudible, seguidamente Fransheska quien tomo asiento con sumo cuidado en la cama, pues ya su madre los había puesto al tanto a ella y a su padre de la situación de la rubia, le dio un cálido abrazo.

- Feliz cumpleaños… - Se alejó un poco y con una maravillosa sonrisa continuo. – Ahora si estamos de la misma edad, mira nada mas a ese Fabri nunca me dejo que le confesara mi amor a su mejor amigo, porque yo era menor que él por mucho…

- Ángelo… te gustaba Ángelo. – Le dijo Marión sonriente, interrumpiendo a la chica, mientras Luciano y Fiorella reían.

- Si y mucho… ¿Te ha contado Fabri de él? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos los cuales sonreían ante la felicidad que las embargaba.

- Si me conto de él, después de que lo viéramos y lo reconociera… - Hablaba cuando Luciano las interrumpió.

- ¿Ángelo vio a Fabrizio? – pregunto desconcertado.

- Si en el festival mundial de tango de este año… en realidad yo sin querer tropecé con él cuando salía del teatro, mientras Fabrizio esperaba un taxi, se me cayo la cartera y me ayudo a recogerla, pero… no se a quien sale su hijo tan celoso. –Dijo dejando libre un suspiro. – Claro se olvido de mi cuando vio a Ángelo, sé que le alegro mucho verlo, sin embargo tuvo miedo de enfrentarlo y antes de que Ángelo llegara hasta nosotros nos fuimos en el taxi. – Respondió tranquilamente, mientras la cabeza de Luciano sacaba conclusiones, recuerda que cuando vio al joven hace algunos meses, venia de Francia, de haber asistido al festival mundial de tango y este le había advertido de que Fabrizio estaba saliendo con una mujer casada, era Marión la joven, el solo hecho de pensar que estuvo tan cerca de su hijo en varias oportunidades solo hacia que el corazón se le contrajese dolorosamente.

- No… no lo puedo creer, el festival mundial de tango. – Dijo Fransheska emocionada y sin poder creerlo. – Fabri te llevo al festival… ¡Que envidia Marión! – Manuelle observaba la escena sonriente.

- Si… bueno no teníamos para ir, con nuestros sueldos ni en sueños… - Susurro la joven. – Es que Casimiro Ain fue a comer en el restaurant donde Fabri trabaja y quiso llamar al chef para felicitarlo por la comida, pero este no quiso ir y envió a su asistente, ósea Fabrizio él mismo me dijo que no se lo podía creer al ver a Casimiro Ain frente a sus ojos y menos el que él mismo le regalara nos credenciales especiales para el evento. – Un grito de emoción de Fransheska la interrumpió, la joven se puso de pie.

- Ya vengo. – Dijo corriendo hasta la puerta. – Voy a matar a Fabri…. Como no me dice esas cosas.

- Nooo tía. – Acoto Joshua algo nervioso. – No le hagas daño a mi papi.

Fransheska regreso corriendo hasta el pequeño y lo tomo en brazos, depositándole varios besos en las mejillas como si quisiera comérselo.

- No mi lindo… solo es un decir, ni loca le haría daño a mi Peter pan. – Le dijo entre besos.

- Bueno porque no comemos un poco de pastel. – Acoto Fiorella.

- Si mami, el pastel lo hicimos mi abuela y yo… - Dijo mirando a su madre en la cama. – Ella pensaba que yo no sabía. – Dejo libre una carcajada.

- Si este campeón no sale de una cocina, si están en la casa ese es su lugar preferido y trabaja junto con su padre en el Camponechi. – Acoto Manuelle.

- Si abuela, ¿Ves te lo dije abuela? – Dijo sonriente y Fiorella se acercó hasta donde se encontraba en los brazos de Fransheska y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

Recordando el momento en que leyó la nota que Fabrizio le enviara a Marión y saber que estaba cumpliendo años, por lo que dispuso a celebrárselo, al salir de la habitación se encontró con Joshua quien quería ver a su madre, pero ella le conto su plan, el niño se emociono y le pidió el ayudarle y tenia razón al decirle que él sabia preparar pasteles, bajaron y le pidieron permiso a Eleonor, al estar en la cocina no lo podía creer cuando su nieto le decía los ingredientes que llevaba un pastel.

Después de unos minutos todos comieron un poco de pastel, mientras Luciano conversaba con Manuelle acerca del estado de su hijo, como había despertado y el saber que se encontraba estable fue bálsamo para el alma de los presentes.

Decidieron marcharse, pero antes de salir sabían que Joshua no podría dormir con Marión como estaba acostumbrado, por lo que Fiorella decidió llevárselo con ellos.

- ¿Joshua quieres dormir con tu abuelo y conmigo? – Le pregunto la mujer colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño.

- Abuela, es que yo duermo con mami… yo cuido de ella. – Dijo algo apenado por rechazar a su abuela. – Le prometí a papi cuidarla. – Desviando la mirada a su madre, él ya se había percatado de que cada vez que quiso subirse a la cama de Marión su tío Manuelle no lo dejaba.

- Joshua ven acá mi vida. – Susurro Marión extendiendo una mano para que se acercara. – Ten cuidado al subir. – Acoto cuando el niño se subía a la cama, lo sentó a un lado de ella y lo abrazo.- Hoy no podrás dormir conmigo, porque el bebé esta enfermito y no debemos mover mucho la cama, sabes que te gusta subir lo pies en mi estomago mientras duermes. – Susurraba acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

- Mami pero mi abuelo es medico, dile que cure al bebé… yo no quiero que este enfermo… yo soy tu guardián, no puedes dormir sola. – Dijo con voz vibrante ante las lágrimas.

- Joshua no va a dormir sola, yo voy a quedarme aquí. – Le dijo Manuelle.

- Tío pero no debes dejar que se acerquen los dragones, ni las brujas. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te prometo que nada se acercara a tu madre. – Le dijo levantando su mano derecha, en señal de promesa.

- Esta bien, me voy a dormir con mis abuelos, pero solo porque mi tío te cuidara. – Le hizo saber levantado la mirada y clavándola en la de su madre, quien lo coloco con cuidado de pie sobre la cama.

- Dame un beso. – Le pidió y el niño se acercó depositándole un beso en los labios, ella le dio otro en la frente. – Que Dios te bendiga mi vida, que el ángel de la guarda te proteja. – Le susurro y Joshua rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su madre.

- Te amo mami. – Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también mi principito… ahora ve con tus abuelos. – Joshua bajo con cuidado y se acercó a Manuelle quien le beso la frente.

- Tío voy a confiar en ti. – La voz del pequeño denotaba preocupación, por lo que Manuelle dejo libre media sonrisa.

- Confías en el mejor… ahora ve a dormir, hazle caso a tus abuelos… no olvides el pijama… que Dios te bendiga. – Le dijo y le dio un nuevo beso en la frente.

El niño se encamino al armario y busco su pijama azul cobalto, los presentes se despidieron con besos y abrazos de Marión, Luciano le dijo que le avisara si seguía manchando, de todas maneras, por la mañana vendría un especialista a revisarla.

Salieron de la habitación y la emoción en Fiorella era evidente al ver a su nieto caminar tomado de su mano mientras Luciano llevaba el pijama, era como regresar el tiempo, como si este se hubiese detenido cuando su niño tenia cinco años, Fabrizio le ha regalado grandes emociones, al llegar a la habitación Luciano fue el encargado de ayudarlo a bañar y aunque el hombre se encontraba realmente cansado después de pasar toda la tarde en los laboratorios, fue una experiencia que disfruto como la primera vez, llevaba mucho tiempo sin reír abiertamente, pero era imposible no hacerlo ahora ante las ocurrencias de su nieto, quien sacaba a relucir conversaciones extraordinarias.

El niño estuvo preparado para dormir, pero este solo pidió un libro para leer, les dijo que le gustaba hacerlo antes de dormir, que antes su tío Manuelle era quien le leía, pero desde que aprendió a hacerlo le gustaba leer él mismo.

Esta vez Luciano no sabia que hacer, pues no tenía libros apropiados para un niño, no poseía ningún cuento, lo menos complicado eran revistas medicas, Fiorella había entrado al baño a prepararse para dormir, así que no podría bajar a buscar alguno en la biblioteca o regresar a la habitación de Marión por uno, por lo que le dio gracias a Dios al ver que su esposa salía del baño y fue su oportunidad para dejarle a ella esa tarea, ya que esta vez seria él quien se preparase para dormir, ya que se encontraba realmente cansado.

Fiorella llevaba puesta una dormilona gris perla y el cabello suelto, Luciano se acercó a ella y le deposito un suave beso en el hombro desnudo, la mujer le correspondió acariciándole los cabellos, sabia que su esposo estaba agotado.

Ella tomo asiento al borde de la cama y el niño se puso de pie acercándose a la mujer, admirando lo hermosa que era su abuela, mucho más hermosa que todas las abuelas del mundo.

- ¿Abuela puedo tomar prestada una revista? – Le pregunto desviando la mirada a las que reposaban sobre la mesa de noche.

- No creo que te gusten mi vida, son muy aburridas, porque son de medicina, hay no encontraras caballeros valientes. – Le dijo sentándolo en sus piernas y acunándolo en sus brazos.

- Si me gustara abuela, a mi me gusta la medicina, cuando sea grande quiero ser medico, como el doctor Gilbert… ese fue el medico que curo a mi papi en Londres, también como el doctor Benjamín, él es un buen doctor, pero no me cae bien, porque mira a mami enamorado, parece tonto cada vez que la ve. – En ese momento la carcajada de Fiorella se escapo de su garganta ante la sorpresa que reinaba en su ser al saber que a su nieto le gustaba la medicina. – Es enserio abuela, la mira como papi, él me dice que su mirada es de esa manera porque esta enamorado de ella, esta bien porque es mi papi y el esposo de mami, pero el doctor Benjamín no. – Dijo con frustración.

- Joshua. – Estrechando mas sus brazos alrededor del niño. – A ver, es normal que algunos hombres miren a tu mami con admiración… -

- No abuela la miran como tontos. – Acoto interrumpiendo.

- Esta bien, es normal que algunos hombres miren a tu mami como tontos, porque ella es muy hermosa y eso no pasa desapercibido para los caballeros, así como tu papi se enamoro de ella muchos hombres también pueden hacerlo, ahora solo depende de tu mami a quien elegir, cuando yo era joven, tu abuelo se molestaba mucho cada vez que salíamos, los hombres me miraban, pero un día le dije que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, porque millones de hombres podrían tener ojos para mi, pero yo solo tenia ojos para él, para perderme en esos hermosos ojos topacio, ¿Si me entiendes? – Le dijo con voz cariñosa.

- Si abuela… eso también me lo dijo mami, que ella solo ama a papi, sé que ella solo tiene ojos para él y papi solo mira a mami ¿Abuela porque él es caballero y no mira a otras mujeres? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Porque es un caballero que solo tiene ojos para tu mami, cuando uno ama a otra persona, solo esa persona existe… cuando dos personas se aman como tu papi y tu mami, no hay nadie mas. – Trato de aclararle.

- Eso si lo se, porque cuando papi esta despierto y esta con mami, todo el tiempo, se besan… se besan…se besan. – Decía moviendo la cabeza. – Se besan y muchas veces no recuerdan que estoy presente… - Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Ahí mi nietito hermoso, me lo tienen olvidado, no importa mi cariñito yo te voy a besar todo el tiempo. – Dijo cubriéndole la mejilla de besos y sonriendo. – Tu abuela te va a consentir mucho, mucho. – Hablaba mientras Joshua dejaba libre pequeñas carcajadas.

- Abuela, préstame una revista del abuelo. – Le pidió. – Sabes papi un día me dijo que mi abuelo era el mejor medico de todos, entonces yo quiero ser como él… porque el doctor Gilbert es un buen medico y Benjamín también… pero yo no quiero ser un buen medico, quiero ser el mejor de todos… quiero regalarle unas piernas a mi tío, quería curar a papi, pero sé que mi abuelo lo hará.

- Está bien, aquí tienes. – Tomando la revista y entregándosela. - Pero ten cuidado. – Admiraba al niño hojear la revista mientras su garganta se encontraba inundada, al saber que su nieto quería ser lo que tanto Luciano deseo con Fabrizio.

Luciano salió del baño con un pijama azul marino y se encontró a Fiorella observando a Joshua sentado en la cama y revisando la revista, al parecer al niño no le resultaban tan aburridas, tal vez por las ilustraciones.

- Abuelo sabias que yo tengo solo veinte dientes y que tú tienes treinta y dos dientes… - al ver que Luciano no respondía continuo. – Aquí lo dice, dice. – Busco la línea. – Los niños hasta los seis años aproximadamente tienen veinte dientes, temporarios es conocido también como dientes de leche o dientes primarios… bueno los míos son de leche, porque tomo mucha leche, pero me gusta que la endulcen. – Dijo sonriendo, mientras Luciano lo admiraba maravillado, al ver como el niño leía con gran facilidad, solo logro asentir en silencio con una sonrisa mientras Joshua continúo leyendo. - Comienzan a desarrollarse antes del nacimiento y se caen cuando el niño tiene aproximadamente 6 años de edad. Son remplazados por un juego de 32 dientes permanentes, que también se llaman dientes secundarios o del adulto… ¿Esto quiere decir que se me caerán lo dientes de leche? – Pregunto cerrando la revista.

- Si tienen que caerse para darle paso a los dientes de adulto, que también son conocidos como dientes de hueso. – Acoto el hombre tomando asiento en la cama.

- ¿Y me va a doler? – Pregunto asustado.

- No para nada. – Le respondió sonriendo.

- Joshua dile a tu abuelo que quieres ser cuando grande. – Intervino Fiorella en la conversación.

- Ahí si abuelo. – Dijo poniéndose pie sobre la cama. – Cuando sea grande. – Acoto levantando las manos por encima de él para crear una alta estatura. - Quiero ser como tu, quiero ser el mejor doctor de todos, para ayudar a mi mami. – Dijo emocionado, pero mas emocionado estaba Luciano a quien el corazón se le disparo en frenéticos latidos, de la felicidad que lo embargo, sintió ganas de llorar, de reír, desvió la mirada a Fiorella quien lo miraba sonriente, mientras que la de él estaba cristalizada.

- ¿Seguro que quieres ser medico? – Pregunto con voz quebrada.

- Claro abuelo, segurísimo, quiero ser como tú y regalarle las piernas a mi tío y curar a mucha gente. – Dijo sonriendo.

Una carcajada de felicidad se escapo de la garganta del hombre le dio un abrazo al niño y un beso en la frente, perdiéndose en los ojos de este, después se puso de pie acercándose a su portafolio.

- ¿Luciano que buscas? – Le pregunto su esposa al verlo.

- Busco la libreta. – Acoto sin dejar de lado la labor.

- ¿Y eso para que? – Inquirió desconcertada.

- Para preparar un telegrama que enviare mañana a Italia. – Respondió con libreta y pluma en mano.

- ¿Un telegrama a Italia? – El desconcierto bailaba en la voz de Fiorella.

- Si… - Regreso y tomo asiento al borde de la cama. – Recuerdas el terreno de Florencia, bueno quiero que mas tardar la próxima semana empiecen a construir el mas grande y mejor hospital de toda Italia, ya veras tendrá los mejores equipos medico, sus propios laboratorios incluidos, tanto que suministrara medicamentos a otros hospitales. – Hablaba realmente emocionado.

- Luciano el niño solo tiene cinco años. – Dijo ella sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla, mientras Joshua lo miraba sonriente.

- Si ya sé que tiene cinco años, pero un hospital no se construye de la noche a la mañana Fiore… necesita años y quiero que apenas Joshua reciba el titulo tenga mas que amoblado su consultorio, que un equipo medico de cientos de doctores estén a su disposición, eso si los mejores del mundo, quiero que mi nieto sea el mejor y mas reconocido de todos los doctores, que su nombre sea de reconocimiento mundial. – Hablaba con la emoción vibrando en su voz.

- Esta bien, tienes razón. – Dijo ella sonriente, no quería opacar la felicidad de su esposo. – Pero creo que ese telegrama puedes hacerlo mañana, recuerda que tienes que madrugar.

- Si amor, será mejor que descanse. – Dijo colocando sobre la mesa de noche la libreta, en ese momento Joshua hizo lo mismo. – ¿Te gustaría tener tu propio hospital Joshua? – Le pregunto tomándolo por la cintura y acotándolo en medio de él y su esposa.

- Si abuelo… yupi… yo quiero mi hospital. – Dándose media vuelta cerro con sus brazos el cuello del hombre y este lo abrazo, el niño hundió la cara en el hueco del cuello de su abuelo, quien observaba a su esposa, Fiorella se acercó y abrazo a Luciano dejando a Joshua en medio de ambos, ella le deposito un beso en los cabellos al niño y al alejarse un poco pudo ver como las lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de Luciano, ella las limpio tiernamente y le acaricio el hombro, así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que los tres terminaron por quedarse dormidos.

Haber llegado hasta la habitación de Fabrizio había sido una completa odisea, no porque le costara caminar sino porque debía hacerlo lentamente y no había nada peor que un teniente del ejercito francés guiándole los pasos, además de una jefa de enfermera ayudándole, ni siquiera dejaron que se cambiara de ropa, la señorita Flammy la ayudo a asearse un poco y con la misma dormilona y pantuflas, la encaminaron para que viese a su esposo después de que se cansaran de escuchar sus suplicas, al llegar Fabrizio se encontraba dormido, la guiaron hasta un gran y cómodo sillón, donde le ayudaron a sentarse, por ordenes de Manuelle le colocaron una frazada sobre los hombros.

- Manuelle no tengo frio y con esto solo voy a preocupar a Fabrizio parece que tuviese la peste con este cobertor. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Así tengas lo que tengas, te lo dejas puesto Marión Violet. – La voz autoritaria de Manuelle no le dejo derecho a replica, pasaron los minutos y la señorita Hamilton tomo asiento en un sillón al otro extremo de la habitación, Manuelle deslizo la silla hasta estar al lado de su prometida, la mirada de Marión los espiaba de vez en cuando mientras ellos mantenían una conversación en susurros, podía ver como ella le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro, la verdad que es debía estar agotado porque había pasado toda la noche en vela cuidando de ella, su hermano podría querer parecer muy despiadado pero al lado de Flammy Hamilton no era mas que una mansa paloma, el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas, las miradas que se dedicaban, era como disfrutar de una mujer dominando a la mas temida de las bestias, solo con caricias en el rostro.

Al desviar la mirada se encontró los ojos mas hermosos del mundo observándola, esa mirada topacio brillaba y le sonreía, un hola inaudible fue lo que la saco de ese extraordinario mundo al que la transportaron los ojos de su esposo.

- Hola. – Susurro ella con voz temblorosa ante la emoción, sintiendo como se enamoraba mas de él, saco su mano debajo de la frazada y se la llevo a la mejilla la cual acaricio con la parte exterior de sus dedos, ante el toque Fabrizio cerro los ojos, reunió fuerzas y levanto su mano tomo la que le brindaba la caricia y la llevo hasta sus labios depositándole un beso. – Te extrañe tanto Fabri. – Dijo y en su voz se evidenciaba las emociones que la ahogaban por lo que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la respuesta de él fue un nuevo toque de labios a la mano de la chica.

Manuelle y Flammy se percataron de que Fabrizio había despertado, pero no quisieron interrumpir el mágico momento por lo que prefirieron guardar silencio y observar esa dicha que los envolvía a ambos.

Solo miradas bastaban entre ambos para comunicarse, Fabrizio se percato de la vestimenta de Marión y no tenia que ser adivino, para saber que el embarazo se había complicado, temió por un momento el que Manuelle no le haya dicho toda la verdad por lo que bajo la mirada al vientre de Marión, ella fue consiente de lo que Fabrizio deseaba pues lo conocía a la perfección, por lo que llevo sus manos y bajo el cobertor seguidamente adhirió la dormilona a su cuerpo dejándole ver la pequeña barriga.

- Esta es mucho mas pequeña que la de Joshua, para estar en la semana dieciséis parece de una semana doce. – Dijo sonriente. – ¿Fabri me escuchas bien? – Él levanto el dedo pulgar, sabia de sobremanera que Marión también entendía las señas militares. - Te amo… te amo. – Dijo tomando la mano de él y llevándosela a los labios. – Gracias por luchar, por no abandonarme.

Dos lágrimas quemaron las sienes de Fabrizio, ya sabia como lidiar con el traquestoma, pues esta era la cuarta vez que despertaba, solo dormía por pequeños lapsos y el doctor del turno de la noche le explico con mas tranquilidad como debía manipularlo con su tráquea para evitar la fatiga.

Estiro con cuidado la mano para tomar la libreta que reposaba en la mesa de noche, Marión al ver el movimiento lo adivino y se la paso, Fabrizio le dedico una larga mirada para después escribir.

Estas mucho mas hermosa, te aseguro que no me voy a ningún lado, aquí me quedo contigo y con mis hijos, te amo Marion Di Carlo.

Ella leyó la nota y se acercó mas a él con el cuidado que ameritaban sus movimientos y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios, apenas separo su boca de la de él cuando Fabrizio paso por sus labios la lengua saboreando el beso de Marión, con su dedo el cual movió lentamente lo giro indicándole que le diera otro, ella sonrió y se perdió lentamente en los labios de sus esposo, succionando esta vez un poco el inferior. Fabrizio no pudo mas que repetir la acción para solicitar otro beso y esta vez fue él quien se aventuro a succionar suavemente los labios de su esposa, estaba perdiéndose en el maravilloso sabor de los labios de la rubia cuando alguien dentro de la habitación se aclaró la garganta, Marión se alejó sonriente y Fabrizio desvió su mirada al otro extremo de la habitación, encontrándose con Manuelle y la jefa de Marión al lado, hasta ahora no se había preguntado donde estaba, pero sabia que no era un hospital, la habitación no era la de ningún hospital, por lo que vino a su mente el que estaría en alguna de las habitaciones de la mansión Pétain, solo que se le hacia extraño que el teniente no lo haya ido a visitar hasta ahora, aunque hubo algo que también lo desconcertó fue el sicólogo ayer, pues este le hablo en ingles, no quería ponerse a armar tramas en este momento por lo que lo dejo de lado, pensando que tal vez era algún sicólogo que trajeron de Londres.

- Vas despertando y ya quieres procrear al tercer hijo. – La dijo Manuelle con su habitual tono de reproche. – Dile a tus hormonas que se controlen. – Acoto deslizando la silla hasta llegar a Fabrizio, quien no paso por alto cuando el rubio desenlazo su mano de la señorita Hamilton, por lo que elevo una ceja en evidente sarcasmo, levanto un poco la mano y saludo a la mujer con un movimiento de esta y ella correspondió, de igual manera y regalándole media sonrisa.

Para Marión no paso desapercibido el que Fabrizio se había dado cuenta de que Manuelle le tomaba la mano a la morena.

- Amor, déjame decirte que dentro de poco, mi hermano ya no nos va a regañar mas, pues se va a casar. – Le dijo tomándole la mano y entrelazándola con la de ella, la mirada de Fabrizio y la sonrisa era de fotografía y más aun cuando miro a Manuelle. – Además no solo vas a ser padre, sino que también vas a ser tío. – Le dijo dándole un beso en la mano para controlar la carcajada que bailaba en su garganta al ver la cara sumamente roja de su hermano.

Fabrizio tomo la libreta y escribió. – Y me dices que yo no quiero perder el tiempo, estuve tres meses sin ver a tu hermana, tres meses y tú hiciste desastre. – Le paso la libreta a Manuelle quien la leer le respondió.

- Ya deja aprovechar la oportunidad Fabrizio. – Acoto mientras sentía la cara sumamente caliente ante el sonrojo, su hermana si que no escatimaba para ponerlo en pena.

EL joven tomo una vez más la libreta y plasmo. - Felicitaciones cuñado, nunca pensé que me harías tío, pues ibas mas lento que los italianos a la guerra. – La sonrisa bailaba en los labios del joven. – Esto ahí que celebrarlo.

- Si claro, hay que celebrar muchas cosas. – Acoto el rubio, quien se sentía realmente feliz por tener nuevamente con ellos a Fabrizio. – Yo lo hare con un buen escoses, pero a ti te toca con una dosis extra de suero. – Dijo mostrando esas sonrisas que dejaban a Fabrizio sin argumentos y donde él salía ganando, lo que Manuelle no sabia es que su cuñado no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar esta vez por lo que escribió.

Amor que sean dos bolsas. – Manuelle al leer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada la cual se vio interrumpida por la puerta al abrirse dando paso a Joshua, quien al ver a su padre despierto corrió hasta la cama.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! Has despertado. – La emoción del niño era evidente en su carrera, el padre le tendió la mano, regalándole una maravillosa sonrisa, cuando Joshua llego Fabrizio le acaricio la mejilla sintiendo la suavidad de la piel del niño, era como nacer en ese instante, revivir con tantas energías que se creía posible el correr un maratón y ganarlo, alejo su mano y se llevo un dedo a la mejilla indicándole con esto que le diese un beso, el pequeño con mucho cuidado lo hizo un par de veces. – Me has hecho mucha falta papi… ya se leer y te he leído todos los días ¿Tu me escuchabas? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Fabrizio tomo la libreta y empezó a escribirle al niño. – También te extrañe demasiado mi pequeño, claro que te escuchaba, solo que no podía despertar, me gusta que me leas… espero mejorarme pronto para que lo hagamos entre los dos.

Joshua leyó la nota y le mostro una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos topacio el niño con mucho cuidado y por petición de su padre subió a la cama y se acostó a su lado, depositando la cabeza en el pecho, recibiendo el calor confortante que este le ofrecía, quien con mucho cuidado lo envolvió con uno de sus brazos.

Pasaron los minutos y las conversaciones se hicieron siempre de la misma manera, ellos hablaban y Fabrizio escribía, la cual con el pasar del tiempo se le hacia mas fácil pues ejercitaba la mano, llego el quipo medico para empezar con la rutina de ejercicios del joven a quien le costó demasiado el despedirse de todos, pero especialmente de Marión a ella se la llevaron con sumo cuidado.

Después de una hora se encontraba nuevamente dormido, su esposa también lo estaba, pero en su habitación, mientras que Joshua se encontraba en el jardín jugando con su tía y su prometido, además de Candy y Terry.

* * *

_**Como siempre**_

_**Aunque hoy cumplas**_

_**trescientos treinta y seis meses**_

_**la matusalénica edad no se te nota cuando**_

_**en el instante en que vencen los crueles**_

_**entrás a averiguar la alegría del mundo**_

_**y mucho menos todavía se te nota**_

_**cuando volás gaviotamente sobre las fobias**_

_**o desarbolás los nudosos rencores**_

_**buena edad para cambiar estatutos y horóscopos**_

_**para que tu manantial mane amor sin miseria**_

_**para que te enfrentes al espejo que exige**_

_**y pienses que estás linda**_

_**y estés linda**_

_**casi no vale la pena desearte júbilos y lealtades**_

_**ya que te van a rodear como ángeles o veleros**_

_**es obvio y comprensible**_

_**que las manzanas y los jazmines**_

_**y los cuidadores de autos y los ciclistas**_

_**y las hijas de los villeros**_

_**y los cachorros extraviados**_

_**y los bichitos de san antonio**_

_**y las cajas de fósforo**_

_**te consideren una de los suyos**_

_**de modo que desearte un feliz cumpleaños**_

_**podría ser tan injusto con tus felices**_

_**cumpledías**_

_**acordate de esta ley de tu vida**_

_**si hace algún tiempo fuiste desgraciada**_

_**eso también ayuda a que hoy se afirme**_

_**tu bienaventuranza**_

_**de todos modos para vos no es novedad**_

_**que el mundo**_

_**y yo**_

_**te queremos de veras**_

_**pero yo siempre un poquito más que el mundo.**_

_**Como siempre. Mario Benedetti. **_

_**Continuara...**_


	175. capitulo 52 parte 3

**Hola chicas, ya Fabrizio se esta recuperando satisfactoriamente, aun faltan algunas cosas, algunas importantes como que vea a su familia, pero se dara poco a poco para no alterar su salud. **

**Chicas muchas gracias por los comentarios a cada una. **

**Gloria ya no has alcanzado lo has hecho verdaderamente rapido, para que veas que no somos tan mala aqui te dejo uno solo, yo normalmente publico... publico jajajajaja la verdad no se como publico, cada que tengo tiempo, pero trato de hacerlo regularmente, sin mas que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo. **

**Saludos chicas!**

* * *

**Capitulo 52**

**Parte 3**

El sol de ese día parecía brillar con mucha más fuerza, los colores a su alrededor eran tan intensos que el paisaje ante sus ojos más parecía una pintura que algo real, todo parecía lleno de vida y ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo, ahora se sentía absolutamente completa, una parte esencial de su ser había regresado, esta vez no habían dudas, ni reclamos, tampoco tristeza o desolación y aunque aún no había logrado verlo, el saber que estaba despierto era suficiente, que dentro de poco podría verse de nuevo en los ojos de su hermano, de su cómplice, el primer habitante junto a ella de ese mundo que había creado en el hermoso jardín de Florencia al cual pensaba llevar a su sobrino en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, Joshua era tan especial, el niño más hermoso, alegre e ingenioso que hubiese visto en su vida, siempre supo que Fabri sería un padre maravilloso y viendo al pequeño lo había confirmado, le encantaba escucharlo hablar de él, como más que padre e hijo eran amigos y compañeros, gracias al niño se había enterado que su hermano trabajaba en un restaurante como ayudante de chef, quien hubiese imaginado que ese talento para la cocina que su madre había cultivado en ambos lo llevase a valerse por sí mismo, además de eso también el hecho que estudiase leyes, eso había sido lo más emocionante, por fin había logrado su sueño… aunque le falta mucho para graduarse ella estaba segura que conseguiría hacerlo en muy poco tiempo, Fabrizio había sido un ejemplo de constancia y superación, cada detalle de su vida durante estos últimos años hacían que ella lo admirase más y lamenta tanto no haber estado junto a él para ver cada avance y logro, pero ya eso no importaba, no valía la pena llorar por el tiempo perdido sino disfrutar del que estaba por venir, de ahora en adelante estaría siempre junto a su hermano, no se separarían nunca más. La chica dejo ver una gran sonrisa cuando su sobrino corrió hasta ella con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla, después de haber conseguido ganarle a Albert, Archie y Terry en un juego que él les había enseñado y que practicaba en la casa de su abuelo el teniente Pétain; ella lo tomo en brazos y dejo caer una lluvia de besos en su pequeño y tierno rostro, mientras ambos reían llenos de felicidad.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento admirando la escena y sintiéndose dichosos por la alegría que embargaba a la familia Di Carlo, todo lo que había pasado era tan increíble que aún les parecía un sueño, al menos para los Andley. Albert observaba a Fransheska reír como nunca antes, se notaba tan llena de vida, verla con el pequeño en brazos hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza lleno de emoción y esperanza, deseando que ese cuadro fuese pronto suyo y que el niño en sus brazos no fuese su sobrino sino el fruto del amor que se profesaban. Su mente viajo al momento cuando se encontraron luego que ella viese a su hermano de nuevo.

La tarde estaba cayendo bañando de luz la inmensa mansión de los Grandchester, después del viaje y hablar con Richard, Eleonor y Terry sobre cómo se dieron las cosas con Fabrizio, subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco y darles tiempo a la familia del joven para disfrutar de su felicidad; después de dormir un par de horas él había decidido salir y caminar un poco, la verdad era que se moría por ver a Fransheska, compartir con ella su felicidad, pero sabía que este momento debía ser solamente para su familia, recorría el pasillo cuando sintió una puerta abrirse a pocos pasos de él, enfoco su mirada en esta y pudo ver que era ella quien salía de la habitación que ocupaba su hermano. En cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella corrió hasta él con una hermosa sonrisa que parecía iluminarlo todo, se amarro al rubio en un abrazo que el chico hizo aún más fuerte, sintiéndola temblar a causa de los sollozos que salían de su garganta, él le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad para aligerar la presión de todas estas emociones que estaban haciendo estragos en ella, se separó un poco y comenzó a darle besos en el rostro, mientras una mano acuno este y con el pulgar retiro las lágrimas pero estas seguían saliendo a borbotones.

- Es Fabri… mi Fabri… es él Albert… esta tan hermoso… aun inconsciente, me duele tanto verlo así, pero está vivo… vivo y con nosotros – Decía en medio del llanto mirando a los ojos a su novio y reía al mismo tiempo – Soy tan feliz mi vida… tanto… yo lo creía perdido, fui una tonta… él seguía junto a nosotros, por eso me costaba dejarlo… por eso esta unión se mantenía tan fuerte, Fabri nunca se fue… él no nos dejó Albert – Agregaba ahogándose por los sollozos pero desbordando felicidad.

- No te imaginas lo dichoso que me hace esto Fran, verte tan feliz mi vida… no te pediré que dejes de llorar como lo hice en otras ocasiones cuando te vi así, porque sé que estas lagrimas son necesarias para drenar el sentimiento que te llena princesa… yo deseaba tanto verte, pero sabía que él tenía el derecho de tenerte en estos momentos, que no querrías separarte un solo instante de su lado y yo no podría más que estar de acuerdo… debes disfrutar de este milagro, estar con tu familia que vuelve a ser como años atrás… es un privilegio hacerlo mi ángel, verlo con vida – Expresaba el chico sintiendo un mar de emociones dentro de él, pues hubiese dado mucho de lo que ahora posee por tener la dicha que tenía su novia, ver a algunos de sus seres queridos con vida de nuevo… su hermana y sus sobrinos, con quienes el destino le impidió compartir como le hubiese gustado, poder verlos y abrazarlos; decirles que seguían tatuados en su corazón y que lamenta no haberles dicho que los amaba tanto como hubiese deseado, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas también se hicieron presente en él.

- Siento como si estuviese en medio de un sueño, un maravilloso sueño… pero mi corazón late con tanta fuerza y me grita que todo esto es verdad… no puedo dejar de llorar, cuando lo que quiero es cantar, reír, gritar… correr y correr agradeciéndole a Dios por haberme regresado a Peter pan, a mi hermano… Albert yo quisiera poder decir con palabras todo lo que siento pero no logro conseguirlo, siento que mi pecho es muy pequeño para guardarlo todo… mis padres, si vieras a mis padres están tan felices… ríen y lloran, creo que ellos tampoco consiguen creerlo del todo – Dijo sin dejar de llorar y sonreír - ¡Ven conmigo, quiero que lo veas! – Pidió tomándolo de la mano con entusiasmo y encaminándose.

El rubio se dejó llevar mientras sonreía lleno de esa alegría que ella desbordaba, le dio un beso en la sien antes de entrar mientras le acariciaba la espalda, la castaña le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada y subió para rozar sus labios con los de él, sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado pues estaba a punto de presentarle su príncipe a Fabrizio y que Albert también lo conociese como tanto había soñado. La puerta se abrió lentamente y ella asomo medio cuerpo, los padres del chico ni siquiera se volvieron para ver quien entraba al lugar, su mirada estaba clavada en el joven que se hallaba en medio de la cama, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se anclo en este y un jadeo escapo de sus labios al ver que el parecido con Terry no había disminuido un ápice en estos años, podía hasta jurar que era su amigo quien se encontraba en esa cama convaleciente si no lo hubiese visto solo minutos atrás sentado en la terraza que da al jardín junto a Candy, las fotos de adolescente de los dos jóvenes mostraban su impresionante parecido, pero verlos ahora a esta edad, juntos… era sencillamente increíble.

- Deben mantenerlo así para que pueda respirar, pero su estado es favorable cada día, eso acaban de decir los médicos cuando cumplieron con la rutina. – Indico la chica en un susurro mirando al joven inconsciente en la cama, mientras que él no podía apartar la vista de Fabrizio, aun le costaba creerlo, estaba ahí en persona, debería ver a Terry parado a su lado para poder asimilarlo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la algarabía de Joshua quien reía alegremente al ganarle de nuevo a Archie en el juego, esta vez Fransheska lo hacía de igual manera burlándose del chico, mientras Terry los observaba desde la mesa donde se hallaba junto a él. Sintieron unos pasos acercarse y se volvieron al mismo tiempo encontrándose con las figuras de Annie y Candy quienes llegaban después de varios minutos desaparecidas, todos pensaron que seguramente la castaña estaba obligando a la rubia a concentrarse en los preparativos de su boda, pues desde que se encontraron de nuevo Annie no había dejado de hablar de ello.

- Archie está completamente cautivado por Joshua… parece un niño jugando con él, hasta le dio igual arruinar el pantalón de casimir que le traje de Perú y que cuidaba como si fuese un tesoro – Expuso el rubio con una sonrisa al ver como el chico se hallaba de rodillas para estar a la altura del niño y mirarlo a los ojos.

- No es de extrañar, Joshua es una niño adorable… es ingenioso, alegre, siempre está atento a las cosas para aprender y entender lo que sucede a su alrededor – Dijo Candy sentándose junto a Terry y entrelazando su mano con la del chico.

- Es un niño hermoso y muy amigable… nos dejó asombrados de lo desenvuelto que es para la edad que tiene, sus padres han hecho una excelente labor con él a pesar de tenerlo siendo tan jóvenes – Indico las castaña observando el cuadro con una sonrisa.

- Creo que Archivald está exteriorizando su deseo de ser padre de nuevo – Indico Terry con media sonrisa al ver el leve sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de la chica, aunque ahora se notaba más segura seguía siendo la misma chiquilla tímida del colegio.

- Yo pienso igual Annie… ya es tiempo de darle un hermano a Keisy, estoy seguro que ella estará encantada con la idea y mi sobrino lo estará aún más – Menciono el rubio sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres ser tío abuelo de nuevo Albert? – Inquirió la chica y dejo ver una gran sonrisa cuando el rubio frunció el ceño ante la mención del termino abuelo.

- Mejor esperas a que sea padre Annie… sino Fransheska dudara antes de darle el si en el altar a un abuelo – Comento Candy riendo ante la cara de su hermano – O en todo caso espera a que sea tío que es menos traumático para el pobre – Agrego sin dejar de reír.

Los demás dejaron libres carcajadas al ver la cara del rubio y este no pudo evitar reír de su situación junto a ellos, su mirada se centro Fransheska quien dejaba caer una lluvia de besos en el rostro de su sobrino quien reía emocionado, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al imaginar esa familia que tendría junto a ella, su mirada se hizo brillante y su cuerpo se lleno de calidez. La mirada de la chica lo busco como sintiendo esa conexión que había entre los dos y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, dentro de ella también se despertó ese deseo de tener entre sus brazos al hijo del hombre que amaba y que la amaba con la misma intensidad. Se acercaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los demás quienes seguían riendo divertidos.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto Archie acercándose hasta su esposa y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo mientras la mirada a los ojos.

- Nada especial… estamos debatiendo si convertimos a Albert en tío abuelo de nuevo o en tío primero – Respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

- No señor… ni tío abuelo, ni tío… primero será padre – Sentencio la castaña con seguridad sentándose junto a él y tomándole la mano.

Él rubio se tensó sin poder evitarlo mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos grises con una clara pregunta en los suyos. Los demás se percataron de la situación pero alejaron de inmediato la idea de su cabeza pues sabían que Albert se caracterizaba por ser un caballero, honesto y cabal, que no haría nada incorrecto, además Fransheska había sido criada bajo las más estrictas costumbres morales, la rubia pensó que ella también tenía los mismo valores que su cuñada pero hay momentos en los cuales el amor es mucho más poderoso, sin embargo no podía imaginar que su hermano se hubiese dejado llevar, además ellos no habían tenido ocasión para… bueno aunque para entregarse a un sentimiento como el que ellos compartían no hacía falta una hora en especial, un lugar… solo bastaba con que el momento se diese, eso lo sabía ella muy bien; el silencio solo duro unos segundos hasta que la chica hablo de nuevo al ver la expectativa en su novio y todos los demás.

- Planeamos tener una familia grande, así que debemos darnos prisa para lograrla… y darles el tiempo adecuado a cada uno de nuestros hijos, el próximo año para estas fechas ya debemos tener en nuestros brazos al primero de ellos – Explico con una sonrisa mostrándose casual.

- ¡Sí! Yo quiero muchos primitos para jugar con ellos… para compartir mis juguetes, también quiero que mi hermanito llegue pronto… tío Terry ¿Tú y Candy también tendrán bebes verdad? –Pregunto el niño mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto Joshua, también espero que sean muy pronto… ya los que eran contemporáneos con nosotros llevan ventaja – Contesto divertido mirando a Archie – Aunque me vuelvan locos después… seguramente me tocara trepar más de un árbol para bajar a alguna pecosa de estos – Agrego guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

- Pues yo no estaré exenta de los dolores de cabeza que me dará algún malcriado rebelde, solo espero que no le dé por escaparse del colegio o invitar a salir a las monjas – Menciono la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír ante las ocurrencias de los chicos, la rubia se acercó hasta Terry al ver que negaba con la cabeza recordando lo atrevido que había sido con la hermana Margaret, le dio un beso en la mejilla acariciándole la espalda. Continuaron con la conversación por unos minutos más hasta que Fransheska cayó en cuenta que era la hora del baño de Joshua, se encamino con este y con Albert hasta el interior de la casa.

Sergéevich se encontraba en el despacho que el duque Richard Grandchester le había habilitado como consultorio, el reloj marcaba las diez y diez de la noche, mientras revisaba los avances de Fabrizio Di Carlo, desde el día de ayer, durante el día fue sometido a varios movimientos de motricidad, respondiendo favorablemente, además de algunos estudios de concentración los cuales se llevaron a cabo con la ayuda del sicólogo Nathan Smith.

Era realmente alentador para todo el equipo la evolución que estaba mostrando el paciente, ahora tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en las pruebas de los medicamentos, para hacer el proceso de recuperación completo.

- Adelante. – Respondió al llamado en la puerta que lo saco del trabajo que realizaba comparando los signos vitales del paciente, los cuales eran alentadores, la temperatura corporal, frecuencia cardiaca, presión arterial y frecuencia respiratoria, todas estaban dentro de las que son considerados normales.

- Disculpe doctor Sergéevich, me informaron que necesitaba hablar conmigo. – Acoto Luciano abriendo la puerta y entrando.

- Efectivamente señor. – Respondió el hombre haciendo un ademan para que tomara asiento. - ¿Cómo fue el día en los laboratorios? – Pregunto al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y los colocaba sobre el escritorio.

- Los resultados de las cien primeras pruebas han sido bastante alentadores. – Espeto Luciano, dejando descansar la espalda completamente en el espaldar del sillón. – Llegue hace unos minutos, pues no quería venirme sin saber los resultados. – Dijo y pudo ver como el hombre le tendía la carpeta.

- En ese caso podríamos hacer el primer intento mañana. – Acoto seriamente. – Esos son los signos vitales de su hijo desde que despertó ayer.

- Pero doctor quedamos en que serian cuatro días de pruebas, no dos. – Expuso tomando la carpeta.

- Usted mismo me ha dicho que las cien primeras pruebas han sido favorables, según mi experiencia puede haber un treinta y tres porciento de fallos, después de las primeras pruebas realizadas. – Mientras observaba como Luciano revisaba las anotaciones. – Y su hijo ha presentado una excelente evolución, esta dispuesto a recibir medicamentos, podríamos empezar con dosis muy bajas, unas que con un poco de solución salina se disuelva si presenta alguna complicación.

- No lo sé doctor no quiero arriesgar a Fabrizio. – Acoto con la duda torturándolo.

- No lo vamos a arriesgar, le doy mi palabra. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos para infundirle confianza, esa que llego a Luciano.

- ¿De cuando estaríamos hablando? - Pregunto.

- De mañana lo mas temprano posible, ¿Ocho de la mañana le parece bien? – Inquirió sin desviar la mirada del hombre.

- Tendría que llamar ahora mismo a los laboratorios, para que lo preparen y lo envíen mañana a primera hora. – Respondió Luciano.

- En ese caso no le quitare mas tiempo, además debe descansar, mañana será un día bastante largo para usted. – Sergéevich confiaba en que los medicamentos que los laboratorios Pfizer conjuntamente con los Di Carlo estaban evolucionando tendrían el efecto esperado.

Luciano se despidió del hombre y se dirigió a realizar la llamada a los laboratorios, después de varios minutos de conversación, llegaron al acuerdo de que mañana a las seis le enviarían el pedido, esa noche le fue imposible el conciliar el sueño, pues sobre sus hombros estaba nuevamente la vida de su hijo y ese peso en su corazón cobraba mas fuerza, llevaba dos días sin verlo y era como estar en una pesadilla, solo Joshua durmiendo con ellos le hacia saber que todo lo vivido los últimos días no era un sueño que Fabrizio Alfonzo estaba nuevamente en sus vidas, quisiera olvidar el pasado, olvidar tantos años de ausencia, dolor, desesperación, angustia pero se le era imposible, no podía hacerlo, no hasta que le pidiese perdón a su hijo, pero sobre todo que este se lo concediera, necesitaba que Fabrizio lo perdonara.

Las emociones no habían menguado un solo minuto desde que los Di Carlo llegaron a la casa de los Grandchester en Nueva York, menos aun después que Fabrizio recuperara el conocimiento, ahora estaban ansiosos porque por fin el joven supiera que tenia a su familia al otro lado de la puerta, la agonía en ellos era palpable cada vez que intercambiaban algunas palabras, pues desesperaban al no poder verlo, sobretodo Fransheska quien no paraba de pedirle a Nathan el que hablara con Fabrizio y le hiciese saber de su presencia, las ansias en la chicas no eran normales, Terry pensaba que necesitaba distraerse un poco, por lo que le pidió los acompañase, se lo pidió como un favor, esa era la razón de que se encontrase en la terraza de la casa disfrutando del desayuno con su prometido y los demás invitados.

- Buenos días jóvenes… Terruce acaban de llegar los diarios, creo que tienes especial interés por una noticia que estos reflejan – Indicó Octavio entregándoselos al castaño.

- Gracias Octavio… - Esbozo el chico mientras tomaba los periódicos y dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa, todos los presentes clavaron la mirada en él pero se mantuvieron en silencio.

- ¿Sucede algo grave amor? – Inquirió Candy en un susurro al ver que el fruncía el ceño.

- No… no es nada malo, hoy salía el anuncio de donde se llevaría a cabo la rueda de prensa que daré, eso es todo… algunos hacen mención de ello, creo que después de esto por fin nos dejaran en paz, ayer mientras estaba cabalgando me topé con unos autos estacionados justo tras los límites de la propiedad, eran periodistas pues no perdieron la oportunidad de tomar fotos y lanzar algunas preguntas – Contesto de manera casual.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Albert mirándolo con preocupación.

- Los ignore, di media vuelta para salir a todo galope del lugar – Respondió en una actitud completamente relajada.

- No me extraña… genio y figura – Acoto Archie con media sonrisa.

- Archie por favor… creo que Terry tiene razón, ellos deben tener un poco de respeto… a veces los diarios abusan de su condición para hacer lo que se les venga en gana, pueden destruir o resaltar a una persona a su antojo… bueno aunque a veces las personas deben dar pie a comentarios, comprendo que esta situación sea incómoda para ti Terry pero debes comprender que siendo un personaje público y habiendo anunciado ya una rueda de prensa los tengas detrás de ti hasta tanto esta se realice – Explico la Annie con amabilidad.

- A nosotros nos acosaron desde que les fueron enviadas las invitaciones para la boda, supongo que no fue buena idea hacerlo… pero debían ser informados, la verdad no me parece que actuaste mal Terry, ellos deberían esperar… además si ya conocen tu carácter saben que pierden el tiempo – Acoto Fransheska mirando al chico.

- Ellos se lo buscan, ya se les ha informado que deben esperar hasta la rueda de prensa que la verdad me parece algo absurdo pues yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones de mi vida a nadie y menos a una bandada de cuervos que no hacen más que exagerar y cambiar todo lo que se dice, solo con el deseo de vender y encabezar las primeras planas – Señalo Terry con seriedad mirando al chico y después a los demás.

- Siendo un personaje público es difícil que no te veas expuesto a este asedio Terry, no solo tú sino todos los que te rodean han tenido que lidiar con ello y tendrán que seguir haciéndolo, eso es algo que va ligado a la profesión que escogiste para tu vida – Menciono el rubio mirándolo a los ojos pero con tranquilidad.

- Pues ya no soy actor… hace más de cinco años que no me subo a un escenario ante un público, las cosas ahora son completamente distintas por lo tanto no le debo cuentas a nadie, lamento todo lo que ocurrió y las personas que sufrieron por ello, son a estas a las únicas que le debo algo, los demás… ya me habían olvidado no sé qué caso tiene venir ahora a decirles que paso o que no con mi vida todos estos años que estuve lejos, ser el centro de los cotilleos de la sociedad norteamericana – Explico el chico quien se notaba bastante incómodo.

- No lo veas así Terry… es lógico que todo el mundo tenga curiosidad por lo que te paso y si bien ya no eres actor, eso no es algo definitivo…- Expuso Fransheska mirándolo quien al parecer era la única persona allí consciente del temor del chico por los escenarios.

- No, por supuesto que no lo es… Terry si existe algo de lo cual no puedes estar alejado es del teatro, la actuación es tu gran pasión… - Decía Candy cuando él la detuvo.

- Eso no es así Candy, ya no… de lo único que no puedo ni quiero vivir alejado es de ti y lo único que realmente me apasiona eres tú, lo demás tiene un segundo plano en mi vida, ahora lo que más deseo es descansar y tratar de asimilar lo que ha pasado, lo sabes… solo eso – Indico mirándola a los ojos mostrando una tormenta en estos – Ahora cambiemos de tema, ya bastante tenemos con la fulana rueda de prensa donde no se hablara de nada más que de mi –Agrego en un tono que dejaba ver que no admitiría más replicas.

Los demás pudieron sentir la tensión en el chico y prefirieron dejar las cosas así, aunque no estaban para nada satisfechos con la decisión de Terry, era absurdo que el joven dejara de lado la actuación cuando todos ellos sabían lo que esta significaba para él, sobre todo Candy y Albert quienes no podían entender lo que le ocurría, entendían que estuviese perturbado por todo lo sucedido pero de allí a cerrarse a la posibilidad de retomar su vida en las tablas era algo que no lograban comprender. Fransheska lo miraba en silencio, tratando de disimular lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, no podía permitir que él dejase de lado uno de sus mayores sueños, sentiría que le estaba fallando al igual que sintió fallarle a Fabrizio cuando no lo apoyo para que su padre terminase cediendo ante sus deseos de estudiar leyes.

Mientras en una de las terrazas se llevaba acabo el desayuno, en la habitación Fabrizio Di Carlo era sometido a la primera dosis de broncodilatadores vía intravenosa, Sergéevich estaba completamente seguro de que el joven aceptaría favorablemente los medicamentos, la mirada topacio se encontraba fija en la aguja que atravesaba la vena de su antebrazo, el liquido ardía un poco, pero eso era lo de menos, solo quería por fin deshacerse del traquestoma, la emoción lo invadió en la mañana cuando con la ayuda de los doctores pudo sentarse, eso para él fue verdaderamente placentero, además de que también pudo flexionar las piernas, sabia que si ponía todo de su parte, mejoraría pronto y podría retomar sus estudios, además de trabajar y reunir el dinero para viajar, era consiente que ya su hermana se habría casado, que no pudo cumplir con su promesa, pero todavía seguía en pie el querer ir hasta donde se encontrara, tanto ella como sus padres, ahora mas que nunca quiere que sepan que él es Fabrizio Di Carlo, no ese impostor que esta jugando con sus sentimientos, ese desgraciado que se ha valido de ellos, espera estar en perfectas condiciones para poder enfrentarlo y enviarlo a la cárcel si es preciso.

Al terminar el desayuno todos se colocaron de pie para atender algunos asuntos pendientes; Archie y Annie irían a la ciudad para pasear un poco, mientras Albert y Fransheska compartirían un rato con Joshua y Dominique quienes se encontraban en el salón de música de la chica, por su parte Candy y Terry decidieron pasear por el jardín por petición de ella.

- Amor… - Menciono la rubia para captar su atención, cuando él se volvió a mirarla hablo de nuevo – Terry… quiero que me digas que pasa en verdad, amor no puedo creer que desees dejar de lado la actuación… y no me vengas con lo que dijiste hace un momento, las cosas no han cambiado, las cosas que son esenciales para nosotros nunca cambian – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole la mano.

- Candy… las cosas no son tan sencillas como quisiéramos, yo he recuperado tantas cosas, más de las que un día soñé, incluso a mis padres y ahora tengo dos hermanos, tengo una familia… esa que tiempo atrás me fue negada, te tengo a ti… también tengo a Luciano, a Fiorella, Fran, Fabrizio… y todos los demás, creo que ya la vida me ha dado más de lo que podía pedirle, además también tengo un trabajo… en realidad dos, puedo decidir entre continuar con los laboratorios o aceptar las responsabilidades de mi título de conde… - Exponía cuando ella lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos.

- La verdad no te veo haciendo ninguna de esas cosas… - Se interrumpió al ver que el alzaba la ceja con evidente sarcasmo, ella se apresuró a continuar – Es decir, sé que lo hiciste durante algunos años, en el caso de los laboratorios, pero no creo que te sintieras realmente cómodo con ello, tal vez lo hacías por el afán de sentirte parte de los Di Carlo, pero no porque lo deseases en el fondo, ahora con lo de tu título de conde, lo veo aún más difícil… jamás te han gustado esas cosas, tú mismo me lo hiciste saber en repetidas ocasiones, entonces no entiendo porque lo prefieres a eso que realmente te llena… ¿Qué sucede? Y por favor respóndeme con la verdad y sin evasivas – Exigió ella colocándose frente a él.

Él dejo libre un suspiro sintiéndose derrotado, cerró los ojos mientras buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber a Candy lo que sentía sin que pareciese que estaba loco, hasta ahora le había huido a todo esto, pero había llegado la hora de hacerle frente, abrió los ojos de nuevo clavando su mirada azul zafiro que era oscura e intensa en ella.

- No sé si pueda actuar de nuevo – Soltó sin mucha demora y al ver el desconcierto en ella dejo libre otro suspiro pesado para continuar – Candy, desde que paso lo del accidente y fui a vivir con los Di Carlo muchas cosas han sucedido conmigo, y existe una en especial que me sigue atormentando, ya he recuperado mi pasado, mi estabilidad en consecuencia… pero… esa seguridad que me embargaba a la hora de subir a un escenario parece no querer regresar, hasta hace unos meses la sola idea de subir a uno me resultaba insoportable, me bloqueaba... un miedo se apoderaba de mí y no podía, me congelaba y apenas si lograba respirar, no te imaginas lo horrible que eso era para mí, además de no saber con certeza porque me sucedía algo así era mucho peor – Explico mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

- Terry pero… no entiendo amor… ¿Por qué te pasaba eso? – Inquirió ella confundida.

- No lo sé… bueno no lo sabía hasta hace unos meses, cuando me encontré con Susana en la compañía de teatro donde ambos trabajamos, en el mismo escenario donde ocurrió el accidente… todas las sensaciones fueron peores, el miedo se transformó en horror y yo solo quería salir corriendo de allí, pero ella me obligo a subir… me dijo que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca más, busque dentro de mí las fuerzas y encontré el valor para hacerlo… logre hacerlo Candy, subí a ese escenario que no había pisado en años, ese que tantas alegrías y tantas tristezas le trajo a mi vida… donde gane y perdí tanto, todo se me vino de golpe, la escena del accidente, el terror de ver a Susana allí tendida, cubierta de sangre, sin reaccionar a mis llamados, el rostro de las personas a mi alrededor… el abismo que me engullo… - No pudo continuar, el aire se atascó en su pecho, libero un sollozo y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes sin siquiera notarlo.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza no soportaba verlo así, tan indefenso, con ese dolor que le laceraba el alma y a ella la llevaba al mismo abismo donde él se encontraba, dejando sus lágrimas libres al sentir el temblor que cubría el cuerpo de Terry a causa de los sollozos, le acariciaba la espalda con ternura mientras le besaba el cuello para reconfortarlo.

- No llores amor, no lo hagas por favor… Terry me hace mal verte así mi vida… ya todo paso, ya paso… no tienes que temer por nada más, yo estoy aquí, Susana está bien y tú también lo estás… por favor mírame – Pidió moviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos. – No debes seguir culpándote por lo que ocurrió ese día Terry, tú no tuviste nada que ver… fue un accidente solo eso, si Susana tomo la decisión de salvarte fue porque así lo quiso ella, no fue tu responsabilidad, eso no quiere decir que no le agradezcas el haberte salvado la vida, lo haces… ella lo sabe, todos lo sabemos Terry, pero no puedes vivir cargando con esa pena toda tu vida… prométeme que lucharas por liberarte de ese peso como lo has hecho con todo lo demás, por favor amor… no quiero verte prisionero de una culpa que no te pertenece porque en primer lugar no le pertenece a nadie, fue el destino, la vida… lo que quieras, así debía pasar nadie podía evitarlo… si no hubiese sido Susana hubieses sido tú, nadie tenía el poder de evitarlo, así que no ganas nada con seguir atado a ello… si no deseas actuar por ahora y no te sientes preparado yo te comprendo y te apoyo, sabes que lo que más deseo es que seas feliz Terry… solo eso mi amor – Indico amarrándolo en un abrazo de nuevo.

- Gracias amor… gracias por comprenderme, por consolarme… sé que es algo estúpido y que tal vez tenga solución si pongo de mi parte y hago un esfuerzo, no deseo que pienses que me estoy rindiendo… no lo hago Candy, simplemente estoy agotado y lo único que deseo es tomarme un tiempo para analizar las cosas, replantearme lo que hare en el futuro… ni siquiera tengo que trabajar, en estos años he conseguido ahorrar dinero suficiente como para mantener la familia que tendremos al menos por un par de años sin ningún problema… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡Terry por Dios! Sabes que lo del dinero es lo último que importa, sé que nada me faltara estando contigo, tú lo eres todo para mí y aunque nos toque hacer una huerta, criar gallinas, ovejas, vacas… para poder alimentarnos y nuestra familia es lo de menos, yo sé hacerlo mi amor, puede que ahora este fuera de practica pero he no olvidado como ordeñar una vaca o cultivar un terreno, si estamos juntos podemos hacer lo que sea… yo solo deseo que sea feliz, si no quieres regresar al teatro hasta que te sientas seguro, por mi está bien, prometo no presionarte por ello, pero quiero que sepas que sin importar la decisión que tomes yo estaré allí para apoyarte siempre – Sentencio con seguridad dándole un beso en los labios y después le obsequio una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Pues tendrás que enseñarme todas esas cosas, no pienso ser un mantenido señorita Andley, nada más lejos de eso – Indicó mirándola a los ojos.

- No serás un mantenido… por el contrario te encargaras de los niños, los alimentaras, jugaras con ellos, los bañaras y también deberás planchar, lavar, cocinar, limpiar la casa… - Enumeraba conteniendo la carcajada al ver la cara que Terry ponía.

- Creo que mejor regreso al teatro… ahora mismo voy a llamar a Robert para que me de cualquier papel, incluso ese que todos rechazan – Expuso fingiendo seriedad con el ceño fruncido.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada que fue como el repicar de las campañas y se esparció por todo el lugar llenando de felicidad el corazón del chico quien se contagió de esa alegría que ella desbordaba, rodeo la cintura de Candy con sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo y atrapando sus labios en un beso lento, profundo y maravilloso que los hizo suspirar y pareció elevarlos, envolviéndolos en esa delicada capa de algodón que los cubría cuando estaban juntos, cuidándolos, confortándolos, alejando los temores que la vida pudiese causar en ellos.

Eran las seis de la tarde y habían pasado cuatro horas desde que le suministraron la segunda dosis de los medicamentos, hasta ahora los signos vitales estaban entre parámetros normales, no presentaba ninguna reacción negativa, pero Sergéevich, necesitaba saber si estos estaban surtiendo el efecto esperado, por lo que se arriesgaría a retirar el traquestoma al menos unos minutos y ver la reacción del paciente.

- ¿Te sientes cansado Fabrizio? – Pregunto el doctor mirándolo a los ojos, el joven negó apenas perceptiblemente con la cabeza y levanto el dedo pulgar indicándole que se encontraba bien. – Te pregunto una vez mas, ¿Sientes que puedes respirar? – Pregunto, pues siempre era prioridad saber la opinión del paciente, según sus análisis podía hacerlo, al revisar las áreas, estas se encontraba, preparadas para una respiración normal, los efectos de los medicamentos habían hecho el trabajo necesario. Fabrizio levanto el pulgar una vez mas, seguidamente tomo la libreta que reposaba a un lado de la cama y escribió.

Solo quiero ver a mi esposa.

- Entiendo, pero ella no puede estar presente, recuerda que estamos probando el nuevo tratamiento y que no sabemos que reacción puedas tener, por lo que preferimos no arriesgarnos. – Le explico profesionalmente. – Ahora ¿Estas preparado para la decanulación? – Inquirió desviando la mirada al tubo de plata.

Por Favor. – Escribió el chico.

- Está bien. – Dijo poniéndose de pie, se encamino al baño y lavo sus manos, para seguidamente colocarse los guantes, mientras Fabrizio seguía con su mirada los movimientos del hombre, quien desconectaba el tubo principal. – Solo levanta la mano y yo me detendré, para colocarte nuevamente el oxigeno, esto si será algo incomodo, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, ahora mientras retiro trata de inhalar muy despacio. – El doctor jalaba con mucho cuidado la cánula, al ver como el joven sufría un espasmo a causa de la fatiga. - Despacio Fabrizio, no desesperes mira al jardín y trata de llenar los pulmones lentamente eso si por la nariz, no mires lo que estoy haciendo. – Le hablaba sin perder la concentración en lo que sus manos hacían.

Fabrizio hacia todo lo que el medico le pedía pero la sensación era realmente horrible, por lo que los ojos se le cristalizaron, se percato de como la enfermera tomaba una toalla y la colocaba debajo de las manos del doctor y por mas que quiso desviar la mirada no pudo, vio el tubo de plata cubierto y goteando mucosidad lo que le causo aun mas fatiga, pero antes de que una arqueada se atravesara se concentro en la respiración.

- Listo, lo que viene es mas simple, solo voy a limpiar y aspirar un poco, ahora si necesito que respires normal. – Le hablaba mientras tomaba una jeringa llena de solución salina y la introdujo en el orificio, vaciándola de a poco, lo que causo tos en el chico que no pudo evitar y la sensación más espantosa al sentirla subir por su nariz y expulsarla, dos lágrimas salieron a relucir. - Tranquilo, ya casi termino, ya casi. – Hablaba, mientras Fabrizio pensaba en como estar tranquilo con todas esas sensaciones y sabores subiéndole y bajándole por la garganta y como si fuese poco expulsarlo por la nariz, sentía el corazón latirle un poco mas rápido, pero debía controlarse. – Solo voy a colocar esta gasa aquí y terminamos. – Dijo con voz tranquila, al tiempo que colocaba el adhesivo para cerrar el orificio. - ¿Sientes que respiras normalmente? – Fabrizio asintió en silencio y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al poder hacer el movimiento completamente, se sentía liberado, que ese molesto tubo de plata le impedía mover el cuello y la cabeza. – Bueno vamos a ver ahora como están los signos vitales, si puedes respirar normalmente, no te colocare nuevamente la cánula, el orificio sanara pronto y solo quedara una cicatriz apenas visible. – Acoto tomando el estetoscopio, al tiempo que Fabrizio tomo la libreta.

¿Cuando podre hablar?

- Vamos con calma Fabrizio, primero esperemos dos horas sin ventilación mecánica y después haremos los primero intentos en producir sonidos, tu no estas cansado, solo ansioso, pero yo si estoy agotado. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Eso si cuando empieces a hablar debes controlarte, solo conversaciones cortas. – Acoto tomando asiento, en el sillón del frente, mientras observaba como la enfermera ayudaba al paciente que adhiriera la espalda en la cabecera y acomodaba las almohadas.

Fabrizio quería por fin poder caminar, unos pasos por la mañana no fueron suficientes, aunque aun le dolieran las rodillas un poco, pero solo era cuestión de práctica, quería hablar, caminar, quería hacer tantas cosas, pero sabía que por el momento debería tener calma, además es consiente que en tres días ha evolucionado rápidamente.

La suave brisa movía su cabellos castaño mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito azul ante sus ojos, sumido en el murmullo de las olas que chocaban contra el barco, dejando a sus pensamientos volar a momento y a otros reprendiéndolos por tomar una dirección que nos les correspondía, la verdad era que no existía razón alguna para llenarse de nostalgia por aquello que su corazón alguna vez anhelo y nunca tuvo, la vida le había cambiado en estos últimos meses de manera sorprenderte, de nuevo el amor hacia de las suyas y él volvía a quedar a su merced, jamás imagino que después de haber tenido un desenlace como el que tuvo con Candy pudiese llegar a entregarse con la intensidad que se entregaba a la mujer que llenaba sus pensamientos todos los días, que además compartía con él en el plano real también a diario – Dejo libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos y en su rostro apareció una hermosa sonrisa sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, al tiempo que su corazón latía con prisa mientras a la memoria llegaban las imágenes de ese día, cuando la encontró a ella…

Había salido muy temprano de su casa pues últimamente se sentía encerrado, malhumorado… todo lo irritaba, todo parecía absurdo, vano, hasta estúpido y vacío para él, su trabajo, sus amigos, su familia, incluso aquellas mujeres que se esmeraban por entregarle placer, dejando sus cuerpos a su merced para que él pudiese tratar de llenar esa inmensa nada que se había apoderado de su ser; nada parecía tener sentido o valor, se desplazaba por la vida como un autómata, caminando porque no ganaba nada con detenerse, pero no porque tuviese un destino al cual llegar, nadie lo esperaba, nadie le había prometido algo… estaba solo, se sentía completamente solo. El hermoso valle ante sus ojos lo relajaba en demasía, sus verdes intensos que contrastaban a la perfección con los brillantes colores de las flores, el azul del cielo, del cristalino lago a lo lejos; había tomado por costumbre salir todos los fines de semana y conducir por horas recorriendo estos paisajes, siempre procuraba hacerlo solo pues la compañía le resultaba incomoda, había cambiando tanto, él que era un hombre de fiestas, sociable, que le encantaba estar enredado en los brazos de una hermosa mujer, disfrutando del placer que esta pudiese ofrecerle, sin compromisos, sin promesas de amor, mucho menos de matrimonio… ahora todo era distinto, ahora tenia la necesidad de todo eso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar esa mujer que volviese a llevarlo a poner los pies sobre la tierra pero al mismo tiempo a volar de su mano – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el extraño ruido que hizo su auto, este comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte por lo que tuvo que reducir la velocidad y orillarlo a un lado del camino, bajo encaminándose para abrir el capo, cuando lo hizo este dejo libre una nube de humo denso y oscuro, el chico tuvo que alejarse con rapidez para que el vapor no lo lastimase.

- ¡Maldición esto era lo que me faltaba! – Exclamo molesto observando que el auto estaba realmente recalentado, se quito el saco lanzándolo al interior del auto, doblo sus mangas hasta llevarlas a los antebrazos, luego intento quitar la tapa del radiador pero esta estaba demasiado caliente - ¡Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto! Ahora quien sabe hasta cuando me toque esperar aquí… y lo peor de todos es que hace mucho que no veo otro auto en el camino, bueno Gerard si deseabas estar completamente alejado de todo rastro de civilización lo has conseguido – Se dijo a si mismo mirando alrededor, después de quince minutos probo quitar la tapa de nuevo al conseguirlo se percato del origen del problema, debía encontrar agua para llenarlo y después si corría con suerte lograría poner el auto en marcha de nuevo.

Tomo un envase que llevaba siempre en el auto para estas emergencias, el agua en este no fue suficiente así que no le quedo mas remedio que cerrar bien el vehículo y salir en busca de mas, el lago no estaba muy lejos por lo que solo bastaron unos minutos hasta para que sus ojos lograran divisarlo, a cada minuto el calor ganaba fuerza, los rayos del sol era muy intensos para esta época del año, abrió los primeros botones de su camisa mientras se acercaba a las aguas cristalinas que llegaban mas allá de donde su vista lograba alcanzar, antes de llenar el envase tomo agua entre sus manos llevándose hasta el rostro para lavarlo, refrescándose de inmediato, libero un suspiro profundo manteniendo los ojos cerrados, escuchando el concierto de sonidos que le brindaba la naturaleza, la calidez de los rayos del sol que bañaban su piel. Fue sacado de su estado de ensoñación por el sonido de un chapoteo cerca del lugar donde se encontraba, abrió los ojos muy despacio paseando su mirada por el lago, a no mas de veinte metros pudo divisar la figura de alguien que se bañaba en las aguas, en un principio pensó que seria algún campesino de los alrededores, pero después su curiosidad lo llevo a enfocar mejor su vista percatándose que quien nada en esas aguas era una mujer, su figura desnuda no dejo dudas de ello, al principio su sentido de caballerosidad lo insto a aparta la mirada de esta, dio un par de pasos para alejarse de allí… pero solo había dado unos cuando la tentación de echarle un ultimo vistazo lo invadió de nuevo, esta vez se oculto tras una gran roca para que ella no fuese a verlo, se sentía como un adolescente espiando embobado a esa ninfa que se sumergía en las calmadas aguas; por alguna extraña razón no lograba apartar la mirada de la mujer frente a él, ciertamente a esta distancia no se podía admirar a plenitud pero eso a él no le importaba, ella lo tenia completamente hechizado.

Los nervios lo invadieron cuando la vio girar hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba, tal vez hacia sentido la insistente mirada de él sobre ella, se agacho para no ser descubierto y estaba por marcharse cuando el sonido del chapoteo se hizo mas cercano, maldijo en silencio pues seguramente ella ya lo había descubierto, se sentía estúpido e infantil, respiro profundamente irguiéndose para dar la cara y salir de ese lugar, quedándose congelado cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de la mujer en todo su esplendor, el agua se deslizaba por la piel con un hermoso tono bronceado, sus piernas largas y contorneadas, sus caderas anchas y muy femeninas, el hermoso monte de Venus que apenas cubrir el rincón mas intimo de aquel maravilloso cuerpo, su vientre que asemejaba a una media luna, su estrecha cintura, sus senos como dos hermosas colinas coronadas por unos pezones de un rosa oscuro seguramente por el frio y que se mostraba tensos, erguidos, como a la espera de un toque sutil y sensual; la chica llevaba la cabeza gacha por lo cual no se había percatado de su presencia allí, se notaba tan relajada y alejada de todo, sin embargo él no se movió, no podía hacerlo por mas que hubiese deseado, ella lo había atrapado en una especie de embrujo, su cuerpo era como un imán y él parecía estar hecho de acero macizo, incluso una parte de él comenzaba a despertar ante esa imagen.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamo la chica llevando las manos a su cuerpo para cubrirlo - ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Váyase, váyase! – Gritaba intentando cubrirse.

- Espere… no, no le hare daño – Dijo al ver el pánico en ella – Tranquila… yo solo vine… mi auto se accidento y yo vine… por un poco de agua – Trato de explicar y se volvió para que ella tuviese privacidad. – Lo siento… en verdad lo siento… no fue mi intensión incomodarla… - Agrego sintiéndose un chiquillo descubierto en una travesura.

- Esta bien… disculpe mi comportamiento… ¿Podría por favor alcanzar mi ropa? Esta en aquel árbol de allá – Pidió señalando con la mano pero intentando mantenerse alejada de la mirada de él, el frio estaba haciendo estrago en ella por lo que su voz tembló.

- Por supuesto… deme un minuto – Dijo él acercándose al lugar sin volverse, tomo las prendas y camino de regreso hasta la chica sin mirarla extendiéndoselas. – Aquí tiene señorita, de nuevo disculpe mi atrevimiento, no fue mi intensión… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No se preocupe… no es su culpa, yo debí ser mas cuidadosa, gracias – Dijo mientras se vestía aun con el cuerpo húmedo – Bueno veo que ya tomó lo que estaba buscando… ahora puede irse… ya márchese – Le ordeno en tono imperativo.

- Eso pensaba hacer en este instante, no tiene porque tomar esa actitud – Expuso el castaño molesto ante el tono de ella.

- Bueno… ¿Qué espera? Retírese… ¿O acaso le quedo alguna parte de mi cuerpo que no haya visto y desea hacerlo en este momento? – Pregunto con ironía.

- Soy un caballero señorita, pero también soy hombre y usted una mujer muy hermosa… tendría que estar ciego para no caer en la tentación de verla tal cual se presento, ya le pedí disculpas no hay motivo para que me trate de esa manera – Indico evidenciando su molestia.

- Perfecto… entonces aceptadas sus disculpas y ante su evidente reticencia para salir de este lugar lo hare yo… lastima que no pueda decir que fue un placer, señor… - Se detuvo pues no sabia el nombre el francés.

- Lambert, soy Gerard Lambert… - Menciono viendo que ella se paraba delante de él mirándolo con asombro seguramente al reconocerlo, en ese momento él pudo ver su rostro y se quedo admirado ante la belleza de la mujer, sus ojos eran café, grandes y hermosos, con pestañas largas y tupidas, cejas arqueadas, su nariz perfilada, pómulos fuertes pero estilizados y sus labios eran llenos, voluptuosos como lo era toda ella, se encontraban teñidos de un suave tono rosa natural, al igual que sus mejillas, después de admirarla en detalle regreso a sus ojos.

- ¡Vaya el primer ministro! No sabia que además de la política también era aficionado a espiar a las mujeres mientras toman un baño… bueno señor Lambert, consciente que no he cometido ningún delito me retiro… con su permiso – Decía dándole la espalda.

- Yo… no la estaba… - Intento decir pero la figura de la mujer no lo dejaba coordinar con claridad, la delicada tela de su vestido se había pegado a su cuerpo aun húmedo mostrándole otro excitante ángulo de este, ella no llevaba ropa interior, por lo cual apreciar su redondo y exquisito derrier no fue muy difícil – Yo no la espiaba… fue un encuentro casual, solo eso señorita… - Se interrumpió pues él tampoco sabia su nombre.

- Sera mejor que me recuerde como la desconocida que nada desnuda en un lago, adiós ministro – Expuso mirándolo por encima de su hombro y después alejándose con paso firme.

Él se quedo allí parado observándola hasta que desapareció entre los arboles, había sido como una visión, un ser irreal, una ninfa, una diosa… si parecía una diosa, imponente, orgullosa, hermosa y soberbia; una combinación que podía volver loco a cualquier hombre… que años atrás lo hubiese vuelto loco de deseo a él y por la que no hubiese descansado hasta conseguirla, solo que ahora las cosas eran distintas, ahora sabia que ni siquiera esa diosa bajada del mismísimo Olimpo podía sacar de su cabeza y su corazón a la maravillosa rubia que se había adueñado de todo su ser desde hacia ya un par de años. Dejo libre un suspiro pesado y se encamino hasta su auto de nuevo, un episodio bastante peculiar pero que seguramente terminaría olvidando en un par de días cuando mucho.

Una semana después se encontraba en una de esas fiestas a las cuales debía asistir como personaje publico que era, lo hizo en compañía de Jean Pierre ya que su hermana había viajado hasta Londres con su padre para visitar a unos amigos de este que celebraban su aniversario de bodas, se paseaba entre las personas mas importantes de la sociedad parisina cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de una mujer que sobresalía entre la mayoría, llevaba un vestido que resaltaba sus prominentes curvas y de inmediato él sintió su corazón dar un vuelco dentro de su pecho como reconociéndola, ella se encontraba de espaldas pero estaba casi seguro que era la misma mujer del lago, atraído por una fuerza sus pasos lo acercaron al grupo donde se encontraba la chica, en este habían varios conocidos de él que no había saludo hasta el momento así que aprovecho eso como pretexto. Hablo para captar la atención de los presentes y de inmediato ella se volvió a mirar cuando uno de los hombres lo llamo por su nombre, pudo ver la turbación en sus ojos, pero enseguida retomo su postura relajada, como si nunca antes se hubiesen visto mientras bebía de su copa de champagne y antes que pudiesen presentarlos se excuso con unas damas a su lado y se alejó del grupo, así que una vez mas se queda con la ganas de saber como se llamaba, no le pareció prudente preguntar a su amigo pues este era uno de mas grandes chismosos de todo París y seguramente no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lograse sacarle alguna información.

Después de una hora en la cual paseo su mirada por todo el salón intentando localizarla y ya estaba convencido que la chica se había marchado de este, logro verla tomando el aire en una de las terrazas, las delicadas cortinas se movían al compas de la suave brisa, creando un velo entre él y aquella mujer que por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza, se veía hermosa y etérea apoyada en el balaustre del balcón, con su mirada perdida en el oscuro jardín que llenaba de dulces fragancias todo el lugar.

- Parece que la fiesta no la entretiene mucho – Expuso caminando lentamente hacia ella.

- Tampoco a usted ministro – Dijo volviéndose a mirarlo, pudo sentir la presencia de él allí antes de verlo, así como la intensidad de su mirada.

- ¿Por qué se alejó del grupo donde estaba cuando yo llegue? – Pregunto sin rodeos.

- ¿Por qué debería haberme quedado? Ya no tenia nada mas que hacer allí – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos y su actitud era desafiante.

- ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera conmigo? ¿Acaso hay algo en mí que la moleste o que merezca su desdén? – Inquirió de nuevo con sus ojos oscuros como la noche, clavados en ella.

- ¿Por qué me mira usted como lo hace? ¿Acaso hay algo en mí que pueda interesarle ministro? – Pregunto en el mismo tono sin intimidarse.

- Podría dejar de contestar mis preguntas con otras, señorita… ni siquiera sé su nombre – Indicó esperando a que ella se presentase.

- Lo siento pero no tengo porque ceder a su interrogatorio ministro Lambert, si le interesa saber algo de mi busque la manera de averiguarlo por sus propios medios… solo le diré algo, no soy una chiquilla a la cual puede engatusar con su posición, dinero o aspecto físico, así que pierde su tiempo conmigo… que siga disfrutando de la velada, adiós – Dijo para marcharse pero él la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

- Espere… la verdad no sé a que se debe su desconfianza para conmigo, pero creo que se ha creado una impresión errónea de mi persona, mi intensión no ha sido incomodarla o aprovecharme de un episodio ya pasado… simplemente… yo… - Intentaba explicar porque deseaba conocer mas de ella, pero el porqué, era algo que ni él mismo sabia.

- Simplemente usted ve algo que piensa puede tener y se lanza por ello, así de sencillo, solo déjeme decirle una cosa Ministro Lambert… no todas son tan ilusas como para dejarse envolver por sus encantos, usted me pregunta a que se debe mi desconfianza, pues bien se lo diré… tal vez no me recuerde pero yo fui una de las tantas niñas tontas que se enamoro de su encanto, de su personalidad, de esos ojos y esa sonrisa que derrochaban misterio, en realidad no me enamore, lo que me paso con usted no fue mas que una estúpida ilusión de adolescente a Dios gracias, pero eso no evito que me rompiera el corazón al ver que me lanzaba a un barranco solo porque encontró un juguete mas hermoso y costoso que yo… - Decía cuando él la detuvo sorprendido ante la avalancha de reproches.

- Disculpe… señorita pero yo no… no recuerdo conocerla de algún lado, creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien mas – Expuso mirándola a los ojos.

- Estoy completamente segura de lo que digo, la verdad en cuanto lo vi pude recordarlo, sin embargo usted me ha olvidado por completo como es evidente… pero sabe no me extraña, en ese entonces yo era una niña como usted decía es verdad, pero sentía y sufría igual que cualquier otro ser humano y usted ministro Lambert no tenia derecho a desengañarme solo porque era una niña de quince años, pues con todo y esos escasos quince años yo me enamore como una estúpida de aquel que pensé era el hombre mas maravilloso que había visto en mi vida – Expreso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se volvió para marcharse de allí.

- Espere… por favor, solo déjeme recordar de donde nos conocemos… no puede pretender que recuerde a todas las chicas que he conocido en mi vida… - Hablaba cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo con rabia y desdén.

- No lo esperaba… ahora es mas cínico que antes, la política lo ha instruido muy bien, lo único que espero de esta vida es que algún día alguien le haga pagar por todos los desengaños que ha causado Gerard Lambert… que le cobren muy caro todas las lagrimas que por usted se han derramado – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos y estaba por marcharse cuando él la detuvo.

- Ya lo han hecho… créame ya pague por todos esos errores que cometí y lo peor de todo es que quien lo hizo fue la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida… pero también un imposible, al menos usted tiene motivos para odiarme y un día ese odio hará que se olvide de mi… si no es que lo ha hecho ya… pero yo no tengo ni siquiera eso, porque es imposible odiar a la mujer que ame, nadie en este mundo es capaz de odiarla pues ella es un ser extraordinario… solo que no logro amarme y yo me lo merecía, de todas la única de la que me enamore fue quien me rechazo, así son las cosas ahora señorita, siéntase complacida, tal como dice me merezco pagar un precio muy alto por todo el daño que hice… pues bien lo he pagado, aun lo estoy pagando – Esbozo con la voz ronca por las lagrimas y camino para salir del lugar, pero ella se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio solo admirándose, dejando que fuese sus miradas las que hablasen con la verdad, ella pudo ver claramente el dolor en el chico, lo reconocía, sabia que estaba sufriendo y cuanto, pues ella había pasado por lo mismo, aun siendo una niña se había enamorado de Gerard Lambert, el apuesto hijo del primer ministro francés durante aquellas vacaciones en la villa de su padre, solo le basto un mes para dejarse deslumbrar por la sonrisa y el carisma del chico, quedo tan prendada de él que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de hacerle ver que ella era la chica indicada, solo que no contaba con la presencia de otras jóvenes que también se hospedaron cerca de la villa Lambert en Beauvais y que atrajeron la atención del chico dejándola a ella completamente relegada… al final de las vacaciones ella no era mas que una chiquilla molesta y llorosa para él, mientras Deborah Peterson era la encarnación de la mismísima Venus, quedo completamente abatida por ese desengaño y se juro que nunca volvería a dejarse deslumbrar por un hombre de buenas a primeras, que ella valía muchísimo como para andar llorando por los rincones por alguien que ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle quien era realmente y que a pesar de su corta edad podía amar intensamente; así fue como tiempo después cuando lo volvió a ver y esta vez no era Deborah a quien traía colgada de su brazo, era otro chica, realmente hermosa y muy elegante, pero no fue la única que vio junto a él esa noche, además que su reputación de mujeriego aumentaba con el paso del tiempo y las madres con hijas casamenteras se encontraban en la disyuntiva si aceptar que salieran con sus niñas esperanzadas en que lograran atraparlo o impedirle siquiera acercárseles pues era sabido por todos en París que él y Jules Leblanc era unos mujeriegos sin remedio y que ninguno de los dos pensaba seriamente en comprometerse, además en ese entonces ella salía con alguien mas y no abandonaría esa relación que era hermosa y estable por recobrar aquella estúpida ilusión de niña que solo le causo dolor, simplemente se alejó intentando olvidar ese episodio, pero ahora había regresado a París después de varios años y el destino se empeñaba de nuevo en ponerle a Gerard Lambert en el camino; el castaño solo la miraba a los ojos intentando recordar, pero ya no podía hacer mas que pensar en aquellos esmeralda que habían regresado a sus pensamientos.

- Discúlpeme señorita… debo marcharme mañana tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender a primera hora, fue grato verla de nuevo – Dijo para despedirse liberándose del agarre, ella asintió en silencio y lo dejo ir, pero antes que el joven atravesara las cortinas hablo.

- Gezabel… mi nombre es Gezabel Cárdenas, solías llamarme Geza – Esbozo sin saber a ciencia cierta porque lo había hecho, sentía un remolino de sentimientos en su interior.

Él se volvió para mirarla un tanto sorprendido pues la Gezabel Cárdenas que conocía o recordaba era una niña de figura diminuta y no este portento de mujer que tenia ante sus ojos, pero la mirada que esos hermosos café le revelaron que era la misma, aquella niña soñadora, inteligente y bastante intensa con quien compartió unas vacaciones de verano en la villa de su padre, a la misma que veía como una hermanita menor… como a Denise – Pensó mientras la miraba con detalle.

- Tu padre era el embajador de España en Paris ¿No es así? – Inquirió acercándose hasta ella.

- Si… lo fue hasta hace poco, pues decidió retirarse y regresa a Madrid, yo me fui antes para estudiar y acompañar a mi madre quien había enfermado y deseaba estar en su país… no volví a París hasta hace veinte días, vine de visita… tengo pensado regresar dentro de un mes – Informo y se seguía recriminando por darle destalles a él.

- Comprendo… - Menciono y se quedo en silencio mirándola, no sabia que mas decir… estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca imagino que aquella chiquilla que le confeso haberse enamorado de él hace tanto tiempo se hubiese convertido en esta mujer, definitivamente el tiempo había pasado dejando su huella en la figura desgarbada y plana de Geza… - Dejo ver una sonrisa al recordar que le resultaba difícil pronunciar su nombre y por eso le coloco un diminutivo, además lo hizo por cariño era una gran chica.

- ¿Dije algo gracioso? – Pregunto ella con recelo retomando su actitud distante.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no… solo recordaba algunas cosas… ha pasado mucho tiempo… - Decía cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

- Si ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas han cambiado, así que no es bueno regresar al pasado y menos si no tenemos nada grato que recordar de este – Puntualizo mirándolo a los ojos pero de inmediato esquivo su mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que todo lo que vivimos aquel verano allá sido tan desagradable, recuerdo cuanto reíamos, que te enseñe a montar a caballo… y que estabas empeñada en aprender esgrima también… eras muy valiente, me agradaba compartir contigo Geza - Menciono buscando los ojos de la chica.

- Sigo siéndolo… pero ya no soy la misma niña de antes Gerard… la verdad muy pocas veces sonrió, es decir… con verdadera felicidad como en aquel entonces, será mejor quedarnos con esos buenos recuerdos del pasado… que estés bien, saluda a tu hermana y a tu padre de mi parte – Indico alejándose de él.

Gerard se quedo de nuevo parado allí viéndola dejarlo atrás sin atreverse a decir nada, la verdad era que no sabia que decir, ni siquiera una palabra de despedida, la vio desaparecer y nada mas, se volvió para mirar la oscuridad que reinaba en el jardín , sintiendo una corriente de aire frio que le llego hasta los huesos, después poso su mirada en el cielo colmado de estrellas, recordando una noche igual a esta… donde alguien mas lo había dejado de la misma manera, solo y desorientado; sin pensarlo mucho casi corrió hasta el salón buscándola de nuevo, sus ojos divisaron su figura cuando salía por la puerta principal y camino con paso apresurado hasta esta para alcanzarla, logro hacerlo antes que entrara al auto que la esperaba.

- ¡Geza espera por favor! – Pidió tomándola del brazo. Ella se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida, él tomo aire y continuo – No les daré tus saludos a mi padre y hermana… quiero que lo hagas tú personalmente, ven el domingo a mi casa para que compartamos un almuerzo… - Decía y al ver que ella estaba a punto de negarse continuo – Por favor, solo serán un par de horas… prometo no ser el miserable insensible que fui hace ocho años atrás – Agrego mirándola.

- No creo que sea buena idea… Gerard el pasado es pasado y debemos mantenerlo así, no sirve de nada que intentemos retomar una amistad que la verdad no funciono muy bien, además yo me marchare en un mes y después de eso dejare Europa, tengo pensado viajar a América y no sé cuando regrese – Expuso intentando dejar las cosas así, la presencia de él la había puesto muy nerviosa, esos ojos negros la estaban cautivando de nuevo y no podía pasar.

- Bien ya tienes planes hechos, así que un almuerzo no los afectara… míralo de esta forma, tú sientes que yo te falle y fui un desagraciado contigo, me odias por ello y no puedo culparte, pues de verdad fui bastante insensible contigo cuando me confesaste que estabas enamorada de mi… déjame entonces resarcir el daño y cerremos este ciclo ¿Te parece? Si bien no quedamos como amigos al menos la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrás deseos de matarme – Explico con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, dejándola sin escapatoria.

- Está bien… acepto, pero solo será este almuerzo y tu familia debe estar presente, pues son ellos el motivo por el cual te visitare – Señalo con seriedad.

- Perfecto, será como dices, no tienes nada de que preocuparte Geza… que descanses – Dijo llevándose la mano de la chica a los labios para depositar un delicado beso en esta.

Ella subió al auto mostrándole una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar los nervios que la invadieron, mientras él le regalaba una amplia que llegaba hasta su mirada al tiempo que levantaba la mano para despedirse. Así se despidieron esa noche.

* * *

_**Sobre mi pecho abatido por los golpes**_

_**está tu estrella tibia, dolorosamente azul,**_

_**diríase un cielo toda ella.**_

_**No quiebra el agua su perfecta dulzura,**_

_**su sencillez es transparente y tiene**_

_**el uniforme brillo de la lluvia alta.**_

_**Déjame este lucero, este cuerpo celeste**_

_**sembrando sobre mi pecho lleno de golpes,**_

_**estás ya tan humilde que tu nombre**_

_**se puede decir con respeto y con pequeñas**_

_**letras de amor, dios mío.**_

_**La Estrella, Oscar Acosta.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	176. capitulo 52 parte 4

**Capitulo 52**

**Parte 4**

Dos días después Gerard estaba frente a la puerta del departamento que ocupaba Gezabel en una de las zonas mas exclusivas de París, era casi mediodía y ella había quedado de llegar a su casa a la una de la tarde, sin embargo algo le dijo que tal vez podía arrepentirse así que decidió pasar por su casa para buscarla, la misma noche de la fiesta había averiguado con algunos invitados un poco mas de lo que había sido su vida todos estos años y entre una y otras cosas logro obtener su dirección, claro esta, que el interés de él por saber mas acerca de la española, suscito algunos rumores pero nada que fuese muy relevante; llamo a la puerta un par de veces y espero.

- Gerard… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde me estoy quedando? – Pregunto sin siquiera invitarlo a pasar, desconcertada por la presencia de él allí.

- Yo… pues pensé que tal vez te gustaría llegar conmigo a la casa y no presentarte así nada mas, aunque ya le dije a mi hermana y mi padre, ellos están encantados con verte de nuevo… -Respondió comprobando que ella estaba casi lista para salir.

- No tenias porque molestarte… pasa, pasa por favor – Indico con un ademan al ver que aun estaban en la puerta – Todavía no estoy lista… deberás darme unos minutos, toma asiento por favor – Agrego aun sorprendida por su presencia - ¿Deseas algo de tomar mientras esperas? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… no tranquila estoy bien, por favor no te detengas por mi… continua yo esperare paciente – Contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ella asintió en silencio y salió rumbo a su habitación, al menos eso dedujo él al verla desaparecer tras una puerta al final del pasillo, paseo su mirada por el lugar, era elegante, espacioso y muy bonito, para tenerlo solo por un mes le había dado su toque especial, en una esquina del lugar se hallaba lo que parecía un taller de pinturas, habían grandes lienzos con figuras abstractas, pero todas eran bocetos… al menos eso parecía, también habían unos potes de pintura y demás materiales; no sabia que a ella le gustase la pintura, pero al parecer era así, la verdad era que sabia muy poco de Gezabel… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos ruidos que provenían de la habitación donde ella se encontraba, también un grito ahogado y eso lo sorprendió, al parecer la chica no estaba sola.

- Disculpa la demora, ya estoy lista – Menciono con una sonrisa, pero se notaba nerviosa.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Gerard mirándola a los ojos.

- Si, por supuesto… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- No… por nada solo me pareció… - Decía cuando de la habitación donde ella había entrado salió un hombre, de apariencia elegante.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en el lugar mientras los caballeros se miraban estudiándose uno al otro con cierto desafío en la mirada, el que salió de la habitación de Gezabel era alto, de contextura delicada pero no desgarbada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos ámbar, piel blanca… sus rasgos eran claramente españoles y para desgracia de Gerard se encontraba vestido con un elegante pijama gris plomo. Gezabel se congelo unos segundos ante la imagen de los dos hombres, movió la cabeza ligeramente y después se encamino hasta donde se encontraba su compañero que miraba a Gerard con semblante serio, pero ella sabia que estaba riendo en su interior por este acto tan estúpido.

- Francisco… pensé que seguías dormido, por favor permíteme presentarte a Gerard un amigo de la familia – Indico la chica tomándolo del brazo y apretándolo con fuerza innecesaria.

- Mucho gusto señor ministro, Francisco del Ávila Valverde – Menciono el hombre extendiéndole la mano mirándolo a los ojos.

- Encantado señor del Ávila… - Dijo el francés sin saber que mas decir con su mirada fija en este mientras recibía el fuerte apretón del español, sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro del pecho, un fuego que se extendía por este y se hizo mas intenso cuando vio como el hombre acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la chica.

- He escuchado excelentes comentarios de su gestión señor Lambert, al parecer heredo el buen juicio de su padre… solo hay un detalle que siguen comentado, al menos en España y es relacionado con su soltería… - Decía y tuvo que detenerse y simular el dolor que le causo el pellizco que la chica le había propinado.

- No creo que eso sea un asunto del estado… sino mas bien de las señoras con hijas casamenteras señor – Contesto en tono hosco.

- Gerard tiene razón, Francisco… su vida personal no es asunto de nadie más que no sea él y sus allegados… si nos disculpas tenemos un almuerzo con su familia y no deseo llegar tarde, seria descortés de mi parte… tengo años sin verlos – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa pero su mirada era seria, se apartó del caballero.

- Por supuesto hermosa… fue un placer señor Lambert – Dijo con una sonrisa y después se volvió para mirar a la chica – Yo también saldré a hacer algunas diligencias y almorzare con unos amigos… los pintores no tenemos una hora exacta para comer y lo hacemos cuando nos sentimos famélicos, lo mismo nos sucede cuando tenemos deseos de hacer el amor… o cuando pintamos ¿No es así Gezabel? – Inquirió con un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa al ver que el francés tensaba la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecían, era evidente que sentía celos de su cercanía con Gezabel, pero a él eso poco le importaba, que se aguantase se lo merecía por imbécil - Bueno… bueno no les quito mas tiempo, nos vemos esta noche mi cielo… - Agrego dándole un beso a la chica en la mejillas quien se encontraba sonrojada pero no era por vergüenza sino por rabia.

- Nos vemos Francisco – Indicó mirándolo con tono serio.

- Encantado señor del Ávila – Esbozo Gerard entre dientes y camino junto a la chica mostrando cierta tensión en su manera de andar.

Durante el viaje hasta la mansión Lambert, el silencio reino en el auto, Gerard se notaba pensativo y ella, la verdad no sabia que decir, solo pensaba en todas las torturas que le haría a Francisco en cuanto llegase esa noche a su casa, no podía creer aun que este hubiese tenido la osadía de hablar de esa manera delante de Gerard, por un momento sintió que se moriría de vergüenza, si era verdad, ella no quería retomar ningún tipo de relación con el joven, pero tampoco tenia que verse obligada a espantarlo de una manera tan grosera. Durante el almuerzo las cosas no cambiaron, al menos no en él, quien después de una palabras casuales se había sumido de nuevo en ese silencio incomodo; la comida fue agradable, la hermana y el padre del chico se esmeraron por hacer sentir bien a Gezabel, incluso Gerard se mostro encantador, pero seguía notando la tensión que lo había embargado desde su encuentro con Francisco, Denise los invito a dar un paseo por el jardín ya que la chica había hecho énfasis en lo hermoso que era, pero el padre de Gerard no los pudo acompañar pues debía atender una llamada desde Londres, después de unos minutos la chica también fue requerida en la casa por el ama de llaves; evidentemente era una casualidad, pero una muy provechosa para Gerard quien había quedado a solas con Gezabel, aunque esto parecía no importarle mucho.

- Estas muy callado – Menciono ella en tono casual posando su mirada en unas hermosas rosas damasco, llevando sus manos hasta esta para acariciarla.

- Tienes razón… disculpa es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, vaya anfitrión soy – Se excuso dejando ver media sonrisa y en movimiento espontaneo llevo su mano hasta el cabello de la chica para atrapar entre sus dedos un mechón del sedoso cabello, que había escapado del peinado que ella llevaba y se movía al antojo de la ligera brisa que los envolvía.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida, mas no se apartó, por el contrario se lo quedo mirando fijamente, ahogándose en esos hermosos ojos negros como el azabache, negros como una noche sin luna; Gerard también se encontraba hipnotizado por los enigmático ojos café de Gezabel, había algo en ella que no lograba descifrar pero que lo tenia cautivado, aun no podía creer que esta chica fuese aquella niña que conoció hace ocho años, todavía habían rasgos en ella de la pequeña, por ejemplo la mirada que le brindaba ahora, ese brillo que los hacia lucir tan claros como la miel y eran como una ventana a su alma, al alma de la niña que aun estaba allí, dentro de ella y seguía llena de sueños, de esperanzas, de cosas maravillosas; todo eso empezaba a despertar un enorme deseo dentro de él… pero no era ese deseo carnal, ese deseo banal y fácil de satisfacer, esto era distinto y… solo lo había sentido una vez en su vida. Ella sentía que sus piernas temblaban, en realidad todo su cuerpo lo hacia y lo peor era que no podía librarse del embrujo que esos ojos estaban creando sobre ella, su corazón latía con rapidez y sus labios se habían resecado como esperando que fuese él quien los humedeciera de nuevo, una mezcla de deseo y temor le llenaban el pecho y el alma.

- Siempre fuiste tan hermosa… - Susurro Gerard llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, quien ante la caricia cerró los ojos, dejando libre ese suspiro que no pudo suprimir.

- Gerard… - Esbozo cuando sintió que él se acercaba, su voz mas que una invitación era un alto, sabia que no podía darse el lujo de caer de nuevo en los encantados del chico, ella tenía planes, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y todas estaban fuera de este lugar, lejos de él.

- Lo siento… discúlpame Geza… no quise incomodarte, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo – Menciono alejándose un poco de ella.

- No te preocupes… Gerard de verdad me agrada haber limado las asperezas contigo, eso nos ayudara a dejar muchas cosas atrás, sobretodo a mi… ahora que deseo empezar una vida nueva, ser independiente, conseguir las cosas por mi propio esfuerzo y no por la influencia de mi padre… verás tengo todo decidido y cerrar este capitulo es maravilloso – Hablaba intentado con todas sus fuerzas mostrarse calmada y casual, debía hacerle ver que ya no era una niña.

- Me alegra… de verdad me alegra mucho por ti, ver que estas bien y que deseas luchar por tus sueños y aun mas que la próxima vez que nos veamos me des un abrazo en lugar de mirarme como un miserable… aunque lo hubiese sido – Dijo con media sonrisa – Pero lo que mas deseo Gezabel es que seas feliz… de verdad espero que el señor Del Ávila sepa ganarse el honor de tener una mujer como tú a su lado… - Agregaba cuando ella lo detuvo.

- En eso no puedo complacerte… por la sencilla razón que entre Francisco y yo no existe una relación, él solamente es mi amigo – Indico la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno… veo que las relaciones entre los artistas son bastante liberales como dicen, no puedo juzgarte pues eres una mujer adulta que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, pero… de verdad me gustaría que encontraras al hombre que te valore y te haga feliz… no solo que desee pasar una temporada contigo, tú mereces mas que eso Gezabel – Menciono mostrando que era sincero, que deseaba lo mejor para ella.

- Es increíble escuchar a uno de los mayores mujeriegos de París hablar de compromisos – Dijo dejando libre una carcajada, no lo hizo para juzgarlo… simplemente lo miraba sorprendida.

- Ex mujeriego y para tu información siempre fue mas la fama que la realidad – Se defendió.

- En todo caso señor ex mujeriego, entre Francisco y yo no existe ningún tipo de relación porque… Francisco… mi amigo, bueno él… no gusta de las mujeres, no para llevar una relación amorosa con alguna de nosotras, Francisco es homosexual… es un secreto en Madrid, pero aquí en París donde las personas son un poco mas libres de pensamiento él puede ser quien realmente es Gerard, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo… estudiamos juntos y se vino conmigo a París porque acaba de sufrir una ruptura amorosa – Explico conteniendo la risa ante la cara de asombro del francés.

- Yo… nunca lo hubiese imaginado… se veía muy… muy dueño de ti – Dijo completamente desconcertado - ¿Estas segura que no finge ser así para estar cerca de ti? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, la verdad no podía creer que el chico fuese así.

- No finge Gerard… créeme, me quedo muy claro cuando llegue al departamento que compartía con un compañero en la universidad, habíamos quedado en reunirnos esa tarde, pero yo llegue en la mañana para dejarle un material y decirle que no podía verlo después, debía acompañar a mi madre al doctor… tenia un juego de llaves pues compartíamos el estudio y pensé que Horacio no estaría ya que el día antes había salido de viaje, pero no fue así y… cuando llegue los vi en el sofá… - Decía cuando fue interrumpida por el chico.

- Esta bien… te creo no tienes que contarme nada mas, ya entendí… ¡Vaya! Cuando piensa que ha visto todo en la vida – Menciono con el ceño fruncido.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada ante la actitud de Gerard, era comprensible que él no estuviese acostumbrado a este tipo de relaciones, pero para ella que se movía en el medio artístico era bastante común, además que Francisco era como un hermano y después de pasada la impresión de ese primer encuentro, ella logro comprender los sentimientos de su amigo y pudo ver que no había nada de malo en esto, que el amor era igual de valido entre un hombre y una mujer o entre dos hombres siempre y cuando fuese verdadero.

- Igual mi amigo es un hombre maravilloso y yo estaría encantada de tener una relación con él sino fue otra su condición, es una gran persona Gerard y no merece ser juzgado por lo que haga con su vida privada… ¿Sabes? Estar en este medio de ha enseñado muchas cosas, he madurado rodeada de personas que me han enseñado el verdadero valor de la vida y este no se rige solamente por lo que hagas con un hombre dentro de una habitación… sino por tu manera de desenvolverte en el día a día con tus semejantes y sobretodo por mantener tu posición ante las cosas, pero no imponiéndola… solo defendiéndola y tratando de comprender la de los demás – Hablaba con pleno conocimiento de lo que decía.

- De verdad me sorprende cuanto has cambiado Gezabel… todo ha sido para mejor y pensar que antes te consideraba una niña caprichosa que… - Se detuvo para no ser imprudente.

- Se quería tenerte a como diera lugar, que confundía una ilusión de adolescente con un sentimiento tan grande como lo es el amor… si, tienes razón, tal vez eso fue lo que paso… sin embargo yo pensé que era real y para ese entonces el mundo solamente era lo que podía ver a través de las ventanas del castillo donde fui criada, aun así Gerard… yo sufrí mucho, pero debo agradecértelo pues tú me enseñaste a pensar mejor las cosas antes de dejarme deslumbrar por alguien, igual no estoy exenta de cometer errores, pero ahora cuento con la madurez para afrontarlos y salir lo mas airosa posible de los mismos – Menciono con seguridad, aunque por dentro sabia que había algo ante el cual no podía salir sin quedar perturbada y eso era esta reunión con Gerard Lambert, se había engañado a si misma diciendo una y otra vez que todo seria normal, solo dos viejos amigos que se reencontraban para compartir un rato, pero la verdad era que se estaba engañando.

- No sé como responder a eso… no sé si te hice un bien o un mal… pues ahora eres una mujer desconfiada, que prefiere vivir con un homosexual que arriesgarse a creer en un hombre… - Esbozo en tono divertido con media sonrisa, pero de inmediato se puso serio y la miro fijamente – Y al mismo tiempo eres una mujer maravillosa, independiente, hermosa… y que seguramente hará feliz a otro que no seré yo, cuando se decida a hacerlo – Expreso sin poder evitarlo y al notar el significado de sus palabras esquivo la mirada de la chica.

- Puede pasar mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra… y muchas cosas pueden ocurrir antes – Dijo casi en un susurro y esquivo la mirada del chico.

Él dejo ver una sonrisa triste, sintiendo que una vez mas era rechazado, ya esto, al parecer se estaba volviendo una costumbre, que cuando por fin encontraba una mujer que le interesaba esta no lo hacia por él, sabe que es el culpable de lo que pueda estar sintiendo Gezabel en este momento y que fue él quien la rechazo tiempo atrás, ahora le toca pagar por los errores del pasado y una vez mas era una mujer quien se los cobraba, se dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí comprendiendo que dijera lo que dijera ella no cambiara el concepto que tenia de él. Gezabel poso sus ojos en la figura melancólica y derrotada del chico, sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco dentro del pecho, tenia justo al alcance de su mano eso que por tanto tiempo soñó y lo estaba dejando marchar, tenia miedo de sufrir de nuevo, era verdad, pero algo le decía que esta vez todo podía ser distinto, si ella así lo quería todo seria distinto.

- Gerard – Lo llamo acercándose a él para mirarlo a los ojos – Me acabo de decidir y ese al que deseo hacer feliz eres tú… solo no me vayas a romper el corazón de nuevo… estoy dispuesta a entregarte todo lo que tengo, todo… pero mas te vale que esta vez sepas valorarlo o de lo contrario lamentaras haberme puesto la escalera para subir, quiero todo de ti… así que es mejor que dejes el pasado en el pasado y eso incluye cualquier sentimiento que pudiste haber tenido por otra mujer… te quiero solo para mi, por completo – Pidió con la voz ronca por las emociones y después tomó las solapas de la chaqueta del chico para atraerlo a ella y atrapar la boca de este en un beso suave e intenso al mismo tiempo.

Él se sorprendió ante el gesto y las palabras de la chica, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que correspondiese al beso con la misma emoción, la amarro a su cuerpo tomando la diminuta cintura con sus brazos y se perdió en esa maravillosa sensación que estaba provocando Gezabel dentro de su ser, era algo completamente distinto, ella había despertado algo dentro de él que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido, la necesidad de quedarse junto a alguien y cifrar esperanzas en esta persona. El beso duro varios minutos y cuando al fin se separaron sus miradas brillantes se fundieron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus labios ligeramente hinchados daban muestra de la pasión desbordada en ese beso y sus corazones latían llenos de felicidad y esperanza, una certeza crecía dentro de ellos y aunque pudiese parecer un poco apresurado, ambos sabían que esto que nacía en ellos, valía la pena hasta arriesgarse.

Gerard regreso de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y unos labios suaves y cálidos posarse en su cuello, de inmediato sintió su corazón reconocerla y dejo libre un suspiro, habían pasado tres meses desde ese día donde se entrego a eso que Gezabel le ofrecía, ella no había dejado lugar para dudas o recuerdos de alguien mas, le había entregado todo en su justa medida, incluso la pasión, muy diferente a lo que pudiese pensar y tomando en cuenta el mundo donde se desenvolvía la chica, creyó que llegar a la intimidad con ella no seria muy complicado, no porque la creyese una mujer fácil de convencer, sino porque la chica era bastante liberal en cuanto al sexo; sin embargo a él lo hizo esperar por dos largos y tortuosos meses, donde lo llevaba hasta la locura con sus besos, al deseo desesperado y las ansias locas, pero que no terminaba de saciar, ella le fue sincera desde un principio contándole que ya había tenido otro amante, que lo había amado mucho, pero que el tiempo y la distancia hicieron mella en ese sentimiento hasta que termino; él en ningún momento se mostro engañado o decepcionado por no ser el primero en compartir el lecho con Gezabel, la comprendía y la amaba tal y como era, sin prejuicios o imposiciones, solo por lo que ella era.

- Estas muy pensativo… ¿Dónde te encuentras? – Pregunto depositando un beso cerca de su oído, mientras subía sus manos acariciándole el pecho.

- Recordaba a una chica pretenciosa y altanera que me hechizo mientras nadaba en un cristalino lago completamente desnuda – Contesto acariciando las manos de ella.

- ¿Si? Y esa chica... ¿Te cautivo por su belleza o por su altanería? – Inquirió de nuevo.

- La verdad… me cautivo por todo lo que existe en ella, incluso cuando es malcriada y hace esos berrinches que me vuelven loco, también cuando es tierna o apasionada – Se volvió para mirarla a los ojos mientras la abrazaba – Cuando me lleva al cielo demostrándome que se ha convertido en una experta amazonas, cuando se entrega a mi por completo con ese amor único y maravilloso que solo ella puede brindar… mas que cautivado esa chica me tiene completa y perdidamente enamorado… te amo Gezabel – Expreso y tomo los labios de ella en un beso tierno que fue ganando fuerza a medida que los minutos pasaban.

Ella se dejo envolver por eso que él le brindaba, aun creía estar en medio de un sueño, Gerard la hacia tan feliz, recuerda la sorpresa de muchos de sus amigos cuando ambos hicieron publica su relación, pero todos estaban felices por ellos, sabían que esta vez el ministro Lambert había encontrado la mujer adecuada para compartir su vida y aunque las discusiones nunca faltaban, siempre terminaban solucionándolas de la mejor manera, uno siendo parte del otro y reafirmando ese amor que a cada momento crecía y se hacia especial.

Las notas desafinadas y rápidas de un violín inundaban la habitación, las mismas eran ejecutadas con energía por Joshua, quien ya se creía todo un profesional moviendo el arco con rapidez y en algunas ocasiones lo hacia lentamente, cuando apenas si su abuelo le había explicado lo que era el instrumento, además de lo básico, pero él quería saltarse esa parte e interpretar con maestría el violín, mientras su padre y tío lo observaban, para el niño había sido realmente difícil el no hablar de sus abuelos delante de su padre, no lo dejaban solo con Fabrizio, pues temían que cometiese alguna imprudencia.

Se apasionaba tanto que hasta los gestos improvisaba, mientras que Manuelle trataba de soportar el disonante sonido que ya lo tenia con dolor de cabeza, pero no se atrevía a decirle al niño que parara cuando estaba tan entusiasmado y como si le leyera el pensamiento o se hubiese cansado, tal vez era mas lo segundo, se detuvo y como todo un violinista profesional bajo el violín con una mano y con la otra mantuvo el arco, mostrándoles una maravillosa sonrisa.

Una lluvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar, esta fue producida por Fabrizio quien lo admiraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas, una gran sonrisa iluminaba sus hermosos ojos topacios.

- Bravo, Bravo… sin duda la mejor interpretación al violín que he escuchado hasta hoy. – Dijo Fabrizio, quien ya podía hablar, no con el tono de voz adecuado pero el día de ayer fue de mucha práctica y las palabras fluían con facilidad. Desvió la mirada a Manuelle a su lado quien no aplaudía y lo miraba con sarcasmo. - ¿Qué?... pues para mi lo es, nadie podrá hacerlo mejor que Joshua. – Elevando una de sus cejas y empezó a aplaudir nuevamente, otra mirada a su cuñado para que lo imitara y el rubio no tuvo mas opción que aplaudir también.

Ante la emoción Joshua empezó a brincar, mientras sonreía.

- ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! – Decía emocionado. – Otra vez papi, ¿Quieres que te toque otra vez? – Le pregunto, los ojos de Manuelle se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras Fabrizio sonreía.

- Si claro, puede que dentro de un tiempo no podrás ofrecerme conciertos privados. – Le dijo acomodándose en las almohadas, para disfrutar ver en su hijo tanta energía y su carita tomándose la interpretación realmente enserio, ver a Joshua era el más grande de sus regalos, el niño acomodo el violín y estaba por producir la primera nota cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante. – Respondió Manuelle quien se vio salvado de que Joshua siguiese intensificando su dolor de cabeza.

En ese momento Nathan Smith, apareció bajo el umbral trayendo consigo una libreta, detrás de él hacia acto de presencia del doctor Abraham Fellon y unas de las enfermeras, quienes caminaron a un lado de la cama, Fabrizio los seguía con la mirada.

- Buenos días. – Saludo Nathan a los presente, pero dirigió su mirada a Manuelle. – Me gustaría reunirme a solas con Fabrizio. - El francés asintió en silencio.

- Ven Joshua. – Dijo el francés extendiéndole la mano al niño, quien dejo a un lado el violín y corrió hasta su padre, subió a la cama y le dio un beso.

- Regresare a terminar el…el ¿Cómo dijiste papi? – Le pregunto.

- El concierto. – Le dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa llevando sus manos a la cara del niño y le deposito un beso en la frente. – Esperare ansioso… ahora dame un abrazo. – Le pidió y el niño se aferro a su padre, poco a poco fueron deshaciendo el abrazo y el pequeño se fue junto a su tío.

Nathan tomo asiento en el sillón más cercano, mientras el doctor revisaba los signos vitales del joven y la enfermera anotaba, al terminar Fellon no se marcho como era costumbre, tomo asiento en el mueble de cuero de tres puesto al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Como te sientes Fabrizio? – Pregunto Nathan incorporándose un poco en el sillón para estar más cerca del paciente, quien lo miraba con millones de interrogantes bailando en sus pupilas.

- Bien, no tanto como deseo, la verdad es que me gustaría caminar un poco y poder retomar mi vida normalmente, pero sé que debo tener paciencia. – Respondió tranquilamente y mirando los ojos celestes del sicólogo.

- Créeme que te entiendo, pero no debes desesperar el tiempo pasara pronto… - Hablaba cuando Fabrizio lo detuvo.

- ¿Habla usted francés? – Pregunto al ver que el sicólogo se dirigía a él en ingles, Nathan dudo un momento en responder.

- Si claro… - No sabe como no había sido un poco más cuidadoso, pero debía proseguir. – ¿Prefieres que hablemos en francés? ¿Se te hace difícil el inglés? – Pregunto mirando los ojos topacio.

- No… no para nada, me da igual el idioma… - Respondió con media sonrisa.

- ¿Fabrizio seguramente te has preguntando muchas veces donde estas? – Inquirió adentrándose al terreno al ver al joven realmente tranquilo.

- Cientos, pero sé que definitivamente un hospital no es, si no le he preguntado a nadie es porque sé que Marión confía en el lugar donde estoy y eso me basta. –Contesto recorriendo con la mirada la habitación.

- Tienes razón no es un hospital, tal como dices, Marión confía en quien te tiene, o quienes te tienen en este lugar. – Pudo ver como los ojos de Fabrizio mostraron desconcierto. – Tampoco estas en Francia, debido a las intervenciones y algunas complicaciones que mostraste fue necesario trasladarte a otro país, mas específicamente a Gran Bretaña. – Hablaba pausadamente, pues no quería agitar al paciente.

A Fabrizio ahora le cuadraba el idioma y acento del sicólogo, lógicamente era ingles, pero ¿Donde estaba? pues el teniente Pétain hasta ahora no se había presentado y por más que le daba a la cabeza era la única persona que habría ayudado a Marión y no tenia conocimiento de que el hombre poseyera alguna propiedad en este país.

- ¿Entonces esto es un hotel? – Pregunto y no le dio tiempo a que Nathan respondiera. - Y por el paisaje podría decir que esta a las afueras de Londres. – Prosiguió tratando de desenmarañar la telaraña que se había formado en su cabeza.

- Bueno, ni lo uno, ni lo otro… - Dijo mostrándole media sonrisa para que el joven aligerara un poco la tensión que presentaba, pero esta no causo ningún efecto y le pareció estar atendiendo nuevamente a Terruce Grandchester, ese gesto de levantar la ceja izquierda con tal sarcasmo solo se le podía dar a ellos. – Si, estuviste en Londres, ahí te intervinieron dos veces, pero después te trasladaron a otro país. – Hablaba cuando media carcajada lo interrumpió.

- Vaya entonces la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días. – Dijo dejando vibrando en el aire el sarcasmo y la alegría.

- No fueron precisamente ochenta, mas bien diría que fueron diez más, noventa días. – Respondió Nathan al ver el entusiasmo del joven.

- ¿Doctor y se puede saber en que país hemos hecho la parada? - Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por una gran casualidad del destino, el mundo se detuvo y te toco bajarte en Estados Unidos de América. – Acoto observándolo cuidadosamente y pudo ver como la sonrisa en el joven se congelo, seguidamente de los latidos de su corazón los cuales se apreciaban fácilmente. - ¿Qué no te gusta la estación? – Inquirió mostrándole una franca sonrisa, pero no obtenía respuesta solo se percato de como se le cristalizaban los ojos al joven. – Fabrizio, Fabrizio mírame. - Le pidió al ver como el joven cerraba los ojos y unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – No debes alterarte, sé que no será fácil pero debes tratar de permanecer tranquilo.

Para Fabrizio millones de emociones bailaban dentro, las cuales despertaron violentamente cuando el sicólogo le dijo que estaba en américa, pues él sabía quienes se encontraban en ese continente y si no había visto al teniente quería decir que él no estaba, que quienes lo habían trasladado eran otras personas.

- Quiero verlos por favor. – Pidió en un hilo de voz y un jadeo se escapo de su garganta.

- Primero debes tratar de calmarte Fabrizio, no es sano el que te alteres, si no lo haces no podrás verlos… trata de concentrarte y sobrellevar la situación. – Hablaba Nathan observando como el joven lo miraba con suplica.

- Deje de sicoanalizarme… - Le dijo desesperado, tratando de controlar el llanto – Yo solo quiero verlos, sino lo hace le juro que me importa un bledo las restricciones medicas y yo mismo saldré a buscarlos. – Le dijo hasta cierto punto molesto.

- Esta bien… esta bien, hare pasar a uno de ellos, solo a uno. – Desvió la mirada a la enfermera para que hiciese pasar al integrante de su familia que había sido elegido previamente, cuando decidieron decirle a Fabrizio de que estaba con su familia, este ya esperaba impacientemente afuera.

La enfermera se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta, mientras Fabrizio la seguía con la mirada y todo él temblaba, cuando la puerta se abrió y hasta que alguien apareciera bajo el umbral al joven le pareció una eternidad, un jadeo se escapo de su garganta y las lagrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones al ver a su madre entrar, tantos años, tantos dolores y ausencia, tanta desesperación pasada y ahora ella estaba ahí, en ese tiempo que se quedo pausado cuando él se fue de la casa llorando porque quería quedarse, era como regresar sobre sus pasos y volvió a sentirse ese adolescente, ese niño que se quedo suspendido en el tiempo, para él, ellos seguían siendo esos que dejo esa mañana, el tiempo no había pasado, solo se sentía de dieciséis años y no de veintitrés, las lagrimas en los ojos de su madre eran iguales, ella estaba mucho mas hermosa, no la había vuelto a ver, a su padre y a Fransheska si, por revistas y diarios, pero a ella no y muchas veces temió el que no hubiese soportado su partida, se sentía tan culpable, pero no le había pasado nada malo, ahí estaba.

Verlo despierto era su mayor milagro, ver esos hermosos ojos y ese gesto que la mataba, seguía siendo el mismo, seguía siendo su niño, el como él la miro por un segundo y seguidamente bajo la mirada, para apenas elevarla con el ceño fruncido, era esa su manera de pedir perdón de niño, cuando hacia algo indebido, solo la miraba de esa manera, sin decir nada él dejaba escapar sollozos justamente igual que en este instante, ella salió del trance donde se había sumergido al ver que él la privaba de su mirar por lo que corrió hasta la cama y le acuno el rostro.

- Mamá… Mami… Perdón… perdóneme… mami. – Decía en medio del llanto que hacia que todo su cuerpo se convulsionara. – Yo no lo hare mas, le juro que no lo hare… se lo juro… perdón mamá.

- Mi angelito, mi bebecito… ratoncito… amorcito mio. – Hablaba ella besándole las mejillas desesperadamente, mientras lloraba descontrolada.

- Yo… yo me arrepentí, mami… mami… yo lo hice sin pensar… yo no quise hacerla sufrir. – Hablaba aferrándose al abrazo, sintiéndose ese niño nuevamente, sintiendo su extraordinario olor, el olor de su madre, ese que lo llenaba de tanta paz y que tanto había extrañado. - Yo la amo mamá… yo sé que soy un mal hijo, pero la amo. – Hablaba queriendo fundirse en Fiorella.

Ella se abrazaba a él y lo besaba cada que tenia oportunidad, era su hijo aunque le hablase en francés, que su tono de voz haya cambiado por uno totalmente gutural, aunque fuese un hombre mucho, mucho mas alto que ella, esa inocencia aun reinaba en su mirada.

- Mi corazón, dime que no estoy soñando… hay hijito te extrañe tanto… tanto… mi chiquito, sigues siendo mi chiquito. – Ella sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar de tanta felicidad, de tantos sentimientos, de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos y de que él fuese consiente de que ella lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Fabrizio ante tantas emociones sintió como la respiración se le agitaba y aunque quiso no pudo retener la tos, un ataque que le impedía respirar, por lo que su rostro empezó a sonrojarse considerablemente, el doctor se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó al paciente.

- Fabrizio trata de respirar, cálmate por favor. – Acoto Nathan mientras la enfermera alejaba a Fiorella quien estaba realmente asustada al ver a su niño no poder respirar y trato de morderse los gritos de desesperación, sin embargo quería soltarse del agarre de la enfermera y ser ella quien le frotara la espalda como lo hacia cuando era un niño. Al ver que el joven no podía controlar el ataque, Fellon le coloco oxigeno lo mas rápido posible.

- Prepara una dosis de sedante. – Pidió el doctor a la enfermera, ya que el oxigeno era poco lo que ayudaba, solo servía para controlar la tos, pero no para que se calmara. Fabrizio negaba en silencio, pues no quería que lo durmieran nuevamente. – Ayúdame, acuéstate por favor. – Dirigiéndose a Fabrizio. El chico hizo caso, pues demostraría que podía controlarse para que no lo sedaran nuevamente pero ya era tarde pudo ver como lo diluyeron en el suero.

- Por favor… no… no…mamá no me quiero dormir. – Pedía mirando al doctor y seguidamente a Fiorella, quien ante los llamados de su hijo con las manos extendidas se acercó y le tomo una mano y con la otra empezó acariciarle el rostro, percatándose de como el sedante empezaba a hacer efecto. – Mami, dile que lo detenga, por favor, yo me porto bien, pero que no me duerma nuevamente. – Pedía con la voz pesada. – Quiero verte, mamá, te he extrañado demasiado… ahora no quiero dormir.

- Shhh… tranquilo mi bebé. – Decía ella con voz baja en medio de lágrimas. – Y empezó a tararear tratando de sorber sus lágrimas. - Ninna nanna marinare (Nina nana de mar) 'Ngopp a varca, miezo o mare. (La barca en medio del mar) Lo te parl e nun respunn (Yo te hablo y no respondes) Te si perze miez o suonn (Estas perdido en medio del sueño) – La voz de Fiorella lo arrullaba como lo hacia cuando apenas era un bebe de meses, una de las tantas canciones de cuna que ella le cantaba, mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo con facilidad y él apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, los presentes no pensaban alejarla de su hijo, por el contrario estaban realmente consternado por la escena, era hermosamente dolorosa presenciarla, mientras la mujer seguía entonando su canción en italiano. - Te vurria magna' de vasma ho paura e te sceta'cosi' (Tu quieres pero yo tengo miedo) guarde da luntaneco'stu core innammurat (Así que te miro desde lejos con este corazón enamorado) Quann aggia' spettaD'averti questa seraCo' sta luna chiena? (Cuanto espere tenerte esta noche con esta Luna llena) Quann aggia' sogna'Di dirti quanto t'amo (Cuanto soñé decirte cuanto te amo) Co' stu' core 'manma tu Sogni qui nel blu... (Con este corazón y tú sueñas aquí en el azul) – La mujer continuaba con su canción aun cuando el joven ya estaba dormido, tal vez esto la tranquilizaba a ella también, la enfermera le acerco una silla para que estuviese más cómoda.

- Gracias. – Dijo Fiorella tomando asiento sin soltar la mano de su hijo la cual llevo a sus labios y le depositaba un eterno beso, dirigió la mirada al doctor. – Por favor, permita que me quede… quiero estar aquí cuando despierte. – Hablaba limpiando sus lagrimas, ella en realidad no era consiente de que Fabrizio era todo un hombre, para ella era un bebe. – Se asustara si no me ve. – Clavando la mirada en el rostro dormido de Fabrizio y acariciándole las cejas tiernamente, Fellon que era menos drástico que Sergéevich, no supo como negarse ante el pedido.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso dormido solo fue consiente de un leve peso sobre su abdomen, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver la cabeza de su madre reposando sobre él, se encontraba dormida y él no podía ser consiente de nada mas en la habitación, llevo una de sus manos y acaricio lentamente los cabellos de la mujer, mientras lagrimas silenciosa corrían por sus sienes, sintiéndose renacer, ver a su madre era lo mas grande que Dios podía darle, ese regalo tan esperado, sorbió las lagrimas y dejo libre un suspiro pues debía calmarse sino lo dormirían de nuevo y no quería, solo deseaba perderse en el rostro de su madre dormida, había algunas líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos pero esto solo hacia que se viese aun mas hermosa, esos cabellos castaños de seda que poseía.

Al parecer ella fue consiente del temblor en su abdomen a causa del llanto silencioso y de las caricias en sus cabellos porque abrió lentamente los ojos mostrándole esos hermosos ojos grises, esos mismos que le había heredado a su campanita, no decían nada solo lagrimas silenciosas que opacaban sus miradas, esas que hablaban por ellos, reviviendo tanto cariño, tanto amor, una sonrisa compartida se dibujo en sus rostros y esa grandeza de estar así tan unidos, como madre e hijo no les alcanzaba.

Fabrizio sabia que nunca podría recuperar los siete años perdidos, pero de ahora en adelante solo vivirá para adorar a su madre, a su familia, dedicara su vida a ellos, a compartir con ellos, con Marión y sus hijos lo que les resta de vida.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y él levanto la mirada encontrándose con Fransheska quien entraba con una maravillosa sonrisa y las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

- Ni se te ocurra llorar Peter Pan. – Le dijo y Fiorella se incorporo dejándole espacio a su hijo, mientras un sollozo se escapo de la garganta de Fabrizio sin poder evitarlo, la chica corrió y lo envolvió en un abrazo. – Te dije que no lloraras. – Mientras ella lo hacia.

- Campanita, mi campanita. – Hablaba llorando, llevo sus manos a las mejillas de ella besándole la frente, mientras las emociones hacían piruetas en el pecho de ambos. – Mi pequeña y hermosa hada. – El llanto y la culpa lo invadían de nuevo, se alejó un poco y se perdió en la mirada gris que brotaban lágrimas a borbotones. - Perdóname… perdóname… te lo suplico… perdóname… por dejarte… por abandonarte… soy un desgraciado, yo te lo prometí hermanita, te dije que nunca nadie nos iba a separar y fui yo mismo quien lo hizo… fui quien lo hizo… te deje sin siquiera avisarte… Fran te he extrañado tanto… tanto. – Acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente.

- Eso no importa… ahora no importa… - Una carcajada de felicidad se atravesó en su garganta confundiéndose con las lagrimas, cerro con sus manos las muñecas de su hermano y se alejó un poco. - Eres tu Fabri… estas vivo… déjame pellizcarte a ver si no estoy soñando. – Dijo y agarro una mejilla de Fabrizio apretándola.

- Auch. – Se quejo ante el pellico.- Campanita es al revés… quien te tiene que pellizcar soy yo… - Acoto sonriendo pues era imposible no hacerlo con ella.

- Hazlo entonces ¿Que esperas? – Agarrando la mano del joven dándole un beso y se la llevo a la mejilla.

- Mejor con un beso… con dos… tres… cuatro… cinco. – Decía Fabrizio repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de su hermana, se encontraba feliz mas sin embargo no dejaba de llorar, abrazándose una vez mas a ella, se sentía en un sueño, pero evidentemente no lo era el pellizco de su hermana se lo dejo claro, volvió a abrazarla y aun no se lo podía creer su hermanita ya era todo una mujer hermosa y elegante, parecía una reina, un gran sollozo se atravesó en su garganta, Fransheska quiso alejarse un poco del abrazo para que se calmara, pero Fabrizio solo se aferro mas a este. - Me he perdido de tanto por estúpido, por imbécil… por bruto… por…. ayúdame porque aun faltan… ayúdame campanita. – Hablaba en medio de las lágrimas.

- Por dolor, por desespero… desasosiego. – Completo ella y esta vez alejándose para mirarlo a los ojos. – Deja de llorar Peter pan sabes que nunca me gusto verte hacerlo… no lo hagas. – Dijo limpiándole las mejillas. – Te ves horrible cuando lloras. – Acoto con media sonrisa mientras ella no paraba de llorar.

- Entonces deja de hacerlo tu también porque no pareces precisamente un hada… te ves fatal y si te ve tu esposo te pedirá el divorcio, no sin antes dar un grito de espanto. – Dijo él tratando de sonreír, los ojos de Fransheska se convirtieron en dos grandes signos de interrogación. – Si… si sé que te casaste… siempre trate de saber de ustedes y cuando te comprometes con alguien importante es imposible que no salga en los diarios, yo… yo. – Nuevamente las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las cuales ella limpio una vez mas y negaba en silencio para que no lo hiciera. – Cuando me entere que te casabas yo quise estar presente, pero no pude… no pude… lo siento campanita… yo intente, trabaje mucho para el pasaje, pero todo me salió mal, no estaba en el itinerario el que me enfermara, solo quería verte vestida de princesa…. – Hablaba cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Deja de llorar Peter pan, aun no me he casado. – Le dijo sonriente.

- ¿Qué? Pero si me han dicho que han pasado mas de tres meses y tu te casabas en mes y medio… - Hablaba con el desconcierto dominándolo.

- No… no me he casado. – Dijo sonriente.

- Te dejo plantada ese desgraciado… ya mismo lo voy a buscar. – Dijo queriendo ponerse de pie.

- Espera un momento gallito de pelea. – Le dijo Fiorella con una hermosa sonrisa.

- No Peter pan. – Hablo Fran soltando una carcajada. - Es solo que pospusimos el matrimonio, porque la hermana de Albert estaba de viaje, se le presento una emergencia - Fransheska era prudente pues no debía hablar de Terruce, no por el momento. – Así que no te me has salvado aun falta menos de un mes para que me entregues en el altar. – Termino por decir con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Eso dalo por hecho, pero primero quiero hablar con ese hombre que piensa robarme a mi Campanita. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ah pero míralo mamá, él quiere hablar con Albert, segurito para amenazarlo. – Le dijo mirando a Fiorella quien los admiraba sonriente y era como presenciar esas conversaciones entre ellos hace muchos años atrás. – Cuando él no me pregunto hace cinco años si yo quería ser tía y a ti te hizo abuela, te puso vieja mami. – Le dijo acusándolo.

- ¡Vieja yo! - Llevándose una mano al pecho y mostrando una maravillosa sonrisa.

- No mamá si eres la abuela más joven y hermosa que pueda existir. – Dijo abrazando y dándole un beso a su madre. – Es mas si quieres puedes ver a mi hijo como sobrino. – Acoto Fabrizio.

- Ah no, eso si que no, ya yo me emocione con ser la abuela mas joven… gracias mi niño, por regalarme un nieto tan hermoso, debo confesar que me tiene enamorada, tanto que duerme conmigo, no creo que te lo regrese. – Dijo sin poder dejar de lado la felicidad.

- ¡Mamá no! – Dijo Fabrizio haciendo un puchero.

- Pero si ya dentro de poco tendrás otro para que lo consientas, mientras yo me quedo con Joshua, claro a menos que no quieras. – Dijo ella imitando el puchero de él.

- No es eso mamá, es que yo pensé que ibas a dormir conmigo. – Dijo en un susurro.

- Pero si el chiquito aquí es Joshua.

- Pero yo también soy tu niño. – Espeto sin dejar de lado lo malcriado.

- ¿Sintiendo celos de tu propio hijo? – Le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a los ojos de Fabrizio.

- No, yo no estoy celoso. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- Fabri yo te mato… - Acoto Fransheska. – Como es eso de que conociste a Casimiro Ain y de paso fue él quien te dio las credenciales, que fuiste al festival mundial de tango y no fuiste capaz de avisarme, que se yo un telegrama anónimo. – Dijo fingiendo molestia.

- Si tuve la oportunidad de ir al festival mundial de tango, el único evento importante en años, tanto que hasta se me ha olvidado como comportarme en sociedad, estaba realmente nervioso, pero no debía demostrarlo pues debía infundirle confianza a Marión ella nunca había estado rodeada por la alta sociedad… logramos estar acorde con la ayuda de algunas personas y mis ahorros de meses de trabajo. – Dijo sonriendo, al recordad la travesía. – Debo decirte que en ese festival también tuve la oportunidad de conocer personalmente e intercambiar palabras con el grande, con Carlos Gardel hermana… esta bien no me mates. – Dijo bajando la mirada, pero Fransheska no reacciono como él esperaba.

- Yo también lo conocí. – Dijo apenas emocionada. – También por casualidad, lo vi en un restaurante en Paris. – La voz de ella no era de una persona que había conocido a su más grande y único amor platónico.

- Si mi vida y no solo lo conoció, Carlos quedo prendado de tu hermana hasta cartas le envió a la casa. – Le dijo Fiorella pareciendo una quinceañera.

- ¿Y que paso? – Pregunto emocionado.

- No lo acepte. – Dijo ella con media sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué? Estas loca Campanita… ¿Como así que rechazaste a Carlos?… a Carlos Gardel, al más grande de todos, a tu amor de toda la vida, claro aparte de Ángelo… ¿Perdiste el juicio? – Fabrizio hablaba impresionado y algo alterado, como que su hermana tuvo la oportunidad de ser la esposa de uno de los hombres mas reconocidos mundialmente y ella lo rechazo.

- Cuando lo conocí, ya me había enamorado de Albert. – Dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa y mirando a su hermano a los ojos. – El cambio completamente mi concepto acerca del amor, supe diferenciar entre ilusión y amor, aunque se parezcan no es lo mismo.

- Entonces tiene que ser bárbaro ese Albert. – Dijo con una sonrisa, acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla, él sabía lo que es estar enamorado, su hermana solo gritaba estar enamorada de ese hombre del cual hablaba, su mirada parecía una noche decembrina colmada de estrellas. – Pero dime que al menos sabe bailar tango. – Le dijo sonriente y haciendo montoncito con los dedos, el típico de los italianos, ella asintió en silencio con una gran sonrisa.

- No tanto como Carlos, pues él le lleva ventaja porque lo practica todo el tiempo, pero mi Albert se defiende, ¿Que tanto me criticas? si tu te casaste con una enfermera y bien que decías yo odio el olor a hospital, no me gusta la medicina… no te gusta y ya vas por el segundo hijo con una chica menor que yo. – Le dijo haciéndole burlas y golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

- Disculpen. – Hablo en ese momento el doctor Fellon quien se había mantenido en silencio y ellos ante su felicidad no se habían percatado de la presencia de las demás personas, se volvieron al hombre. – Fabrizio debes descansar, en diez minutos te toca el medicamento. – Acoto el hombre, él hizo un puchero a su madre.

- Tiene razón mi vida no debes agotarte, te prometo que regresare por la tarde y me pasare toda la noche contigo.

- Yo también Peter pan. – Susurro Fransheska.

- Mamá… ¿Y Papá? - Pregunto tomándole la mano y sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

- Él esta ocupado en este momento, no se encuentra en la casa, pero por ahora debes descansar, yo regresare y te explico por qué no esta. – Le susurro dándole un beso en la mano. – Estas hermoso mi chiquito. – Le dijo con ternura.

- Eso es un chiste verdad mamá. – Le dijo con media sonrisa. – Si parezco un esqueleto y lo mas seguro es que parezco un fantasma. – Mirándose lo brazos.

- A mi no me lo pareces y estoy segura que a Marión tampoco. – Le respondió y se acercó dándole un beso en la frente. – Te amo, mi nenito... gracias por regresar con tu mami.

- Si estas sumamente apuesto, quien iba a pensar que ese adolescente horrible se convertiría en un hombre que seguro arranca mas de un suspiro. – Le dijo Fransheska depositándole un beso en la mejilla y Fabrizio le abrazo, después de un minuto se encontraba solo en la habitación mientras su mirada se perdía en la vista que se apreciaba a través de la ventana y alguna lagrima caprichosa corría por su mejilla, al recordar que hace solos unos instantes estuvieron a su lado su madre y hermana, pareciendo el mas maravilloso de los sueños, ese que tantas veces recreaba en su mente y que ahora es su mas hermosa realidad, para una vez mas quedarse dormido.

El murmullo de voces que reinaba en el lugar cada vez era mas intenso, este se encontraba lleno de personas que venían desde diversas ciudades del país con un único fin, tener las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que se habían generado desde hacia un mes atrás, al conocer la noticia del regreso de Terruce Grandchester, el país estaba a la espera de que el joven se pronunciara con respecto a su supuesta muerte y todos los años de ausencia, mucho de los fanáticos del chico, en su mayoría mujeres sentían una mezcla de sentimientos, entre decepción y felicidad; aunque esta ultima se veía empañada por la noticia de su compromiso con una de mas hermosas y solicitadas solteras de la alta sociedad americana y aunque la mayoría de esas jóvenes que admiraron al chico cuando este estaba en la cumbre de su carrera, hoy en día era mujeres casadas y con familia, no dejaban de sentirse atraídas, cautivadas e interesadas en todo aquello que tuviese el joven que decir sobre lo ocurrido casi cinco años atrás, cuando las dejo desoladas al creerlo muerto.

El gran salón de convenciones del Palace se encontraba colmado de periodistas y es que el caso de Terruce Grandchester se había acrecentado, al estar relacionado con la insigne familia Andley, con la misteriosa familia Di Carlo y al ser de conocimiento publico que los padres de este no eran otros que los duques de Grandchester, además de haber recibido él mismo recientemente el titulo de conde de Wallingford de manos del mismísimo Rey Jorge V de Inglaterra. Aun faltaban unos minutos para que la rueda de prensa comenzara, pero cada vez que se abría alguna puerta todos volteaban en dirección a esta a la espera que fuese el chico o algún miembro de su familia.

- Tanta idolatría me da nauseas – Dijo uno de los periodistas que se encontraba entre los asistentes, viendo como algunos reían emocionados por estar en este lugar.

- Por favor Timothy… no vayas a comenzar de nuevo, desde que tuvimos ese encuentro en el puerto con los Grandchester no has dejado de despotricar del chico, es un hombre con suerte, si es verdad, que es demasiada su suerte… bueno si también, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? Mira en esta vida todo el mundo sufre, reyes, sultanes, presidentes, sacerdotes, plebeyos, ciudadanos comunes… y Terruce Grandchester no exento de ello, seguramente el hombre también ha sufrido y vivido muchas cosas en estos años, ya déjalo en paz y recuerda lo que te dijo el jefe… debes ser profesional, ecuánime y veraz – Puntualizo su compañero.

- Deja ya el sermón de lado, yo hare mi trabajo como lo he hecho siempre, no tengo que tener consideraciones con el flamante Conde de Wallingford – Espeto tomando la libreta donde había anotado algunos apuntes.

Mientras tanto en el salón que se encontraba junto al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la rueda de presenta hacían entrada la familia Grandchester en compañía de los Andley y los Cornwall, también se encontraban con él joven los Di Carlo, aunque Richard y Terry les insistieron para que se quedaran en la casa no lograron convencer a Fiorella y Fransheska quienes se encontraban allí, pues Luciano permanecía en los laboratorios a la espera de los resultados de las pruebas, hasta ahora Fabrizio había reaccionado de manera satisfactoria, incluso ya se había dando el primer encuentro entre este, su madre y hermana; cuando salieron de la habitación después del mismo desbordaban emoción y alegría. Terry no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al ver la actitud de Fransheska, poco a poco iba perdiendo todo eso que tuvo cuando se creía Fabrizio Di Carlo, pero debía aprender a lidiar con ello y aceptar el papel que desempeñaba ahora dentro de todo esto; su sorpresa fue mucha cuando al estar por salir de la casa vio a la chica bajar casi corriendo las escaleras y Fiorella caminaba con prisa detrás de ella.

Les hicieron saber que lo acompañarían y aunque el joven menciono que no era necesario no las hizo desistir, ellas deseaban acompañarlo y así lo harían, motivo por el cual ambas se encontraban en este lugar y justo acababa de llegar Luciano quien se acercó hasta el chico y su padre. Cinco minutos después le habían dado el aviso que solo esperaban por ellos para comenzar, que el salón estaba lleno de periodistas. Los abogados se reunieron para revisar una vez más y ultimar detalles, junto a Richard Grandchester, Albert Andley y Luciano Di Carlo. Fiorella, Fransheska, Annie y Eleonor también se alejaron un poco para darle espacio al doctor Smith, Susana, Terry y Candy.

- Creo que Robert estaba realmente tentado a darte el próximo protagónico, nunca antes un salón se había llenado de esta manera para una rueda de prensa – Esbozo Susana para relajar al chico quien se notaba tenso, como nunca antes lo había visto.

- Gracias Susana… pero eso no me relaja mucho, solo deseo que esto termine pronto y poder regresar a la tranquilidad que tenia meses atrás – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Por lo pronto debes prepararte para lo que te espera ahora Terruce, nunca has tenido problemas para manejar al publico y esta no será la excepción, solo debes concentrarte y buscar en tu interior, solo eso… - Menciono Nathan viendo que el chico se mostraba realmente nervioso – Bueno nosotros los dejamos solos unos minutos para que puedan conversar, iré a ver como esta Luciano, tanta presión sobre él me preocupa – Agrego y salió de allí tomado del brazo con su esposa.

- Yo tengo una mejor idea para que te relajes – Dijo Candy una vez que los vio alejarse y acaricio con suavidad la espalda de Terry, quien se volvió a mirarla a los ojos que lucían brillantes, la sonrisa en ella se hizo mas amplia y se acercó al oído del chico – Después que salgamos de aquí buscare la manera de raptarlo y llevármelo a donde solo podamos estar nosotros dos solos, una vez allí prometo besarlo… acariciarlo, desvestirlo… - Decía y vio como el joven mostrada media sonrisa, así que ella continuo – También me deleitare admirándolo desnudo y mucho mas cuando el placer de ser parte de su cuerpo me recorra… llegar al cielo de su mano, aferrada a su cuerpo, eso deseo hacer señor Grandchester, así que quiero que salga ahora y les demuestre a todas las personas en ese salón que sigue siendo el joven seguro y maravilloso que ellos vieron hace cinco años atrás sobre un escenario, que nada en usted ha cambiado y lo poco ha sido para mejor, que ahora es un hombre extraordinario del cual estoy profundamente enamorada y con quien me casare dentro de unos días – Agrego acariciando la mejilla del castaño con sus labios.

Terry no pudo resistir el deseo de perderse en los labios de ella, se movió para darles la espalda a los demás presentes en el salón y tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus manos atrapo su boca en un beso lento y profundo, que provoco que un suspiro se liberara de ambos, ella tenia las manos apoyadas en el pecho de él y podía sentir el latir de su corazón, como poco a poco este dejaba de ser arrítmico para irse sosegando y eso la lleno de felicidad.

Richard se aclaró la garganta al ver que ya había llegado la hora y ellos seguían besándose, mientras los demás en el salón y que conocían a la pareja solo sonreían, uno a uno comenzaron a salir para dejarlos a solas, cuando se separaron, Candy mostro un hermoso sonrojo al ver el semblante de su suegro, pero después mostro una hermosa sonrisa.

- Creo que en lugar de relajarme me has desconcentrado por completo, ahora no recuerdo siquiera lo que tenia que decir, solo pienso en lo que sucederá después de esta tediosa rueda de presa – Susurro contra los labios de ella mirándola a los ojos.

Ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para después abrazarlo con fuerza y llenarlo de seguridad, sabia que por más que Terry quisiera parecer indiferente ante todo esto no podía engañarla y sabia que el joven estaba muy nervioso, le acaricio con ambas manos el pecho para reconfortarlo.

- Solo debes ser tú mismo… ¿Recuerdas? Solo deseo ser yo mismo… ahora es tu oportunidad para serlo Terry, dejaras atrás a Fabrizio y volverás a ser tú, para lo que desees mi vida – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos – Ahora vamos… esperan por ti – Indico tomándolo de la mano.

Un momento después un nuevo rumor recorrió el salón y esta vez los murmullos no eran en vano, los primeros en salir y subir al estrado fueron los abogados de la familia Grandchester, luego de esto subió el doctor Nathan Smith que sorprendió a muchos por su relación con Susana Marlowe, que para la gran mayoría había sido novia del actor, le siguió Luciano Di Carlo, los duque de Grandchester y finalmente Terruce Grandchester salía del salón tomado de la mano de Candice Andley; todas las miradas se posaron de inmediato en el joven quien esperaba a que sus acompañantes tomaron asiento para subir al escenario. Terry pudo ver de reojo la gran cantidad de personas que se hallaban allí reunidas, sintió su estomago escogerse y sus manos temblaron ligeramente, al tiempo que se cubrían de una ligera capa de sudor, Candy que estaba a su lado pudo apreciar el cambio en él y apretó mas la unión de sus manos.

- Todo estará bien… amor mírame – Le pidió al ver que Terry se congelaba delante de las escaleras, él se volvió a mirarla y ella pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos. – Eres capaz de subir allí y enfrentarlos a todos, lo sé… lo siento Terry, dentro de tu corazón esta esa fuerza, solo tienes que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta… debes hacerlo por mi, pero sobre todo por ti… te amo, te amo muchísimo – Susurro y sin importar que el salón estuviese lleno de personas lo beso en los labios con gran ternura, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- Gracias… yo también te amo… con toda mi alma, gracias por estar aquí – Expreso él con los ojos ahogados en llanto y la beso de nuevo.

Después de eso se encamino hacia el escenario, llenando sus pulmones de aire coloco el pie en el primer escalón, sintiendo con esto que un peso se instalaba sobre sus hombros, pero no dejaría que eso lo venciese de nuevo, sin mirar a las personas allí continuo con paso seguro hasta llegar a donde lo esperaban los demás. Eleonor fue la primera en notar el nerviosismo de Terry y la verdad estaba sorprendida pues su hijo jamás le había temido a un escenario y menos al publico, no en vano fue reconocido como uno de los grandes actores jóvenes de Broadway, se coloco de pie y cuando Terry estaba por subir el ultimo escalón se acerco a él y le extendió la mano con una hermosa sonrisa para llenarlo de confianza.

- Creo que nunca te lo dije… pero la primera vez que actuaste yo estuve allí, escondida observándote y nunca podre explicar la emoción que me invadió cuando comenzaste a declamar las primeras líneas de Shakespeare, estaba tan orgullosa de ti, nunca he dejado de estarlo Terry, ni un solo día de mi vida, eres un ser humano extraordinario y por eso Dios te premia con ese talento enorme que tienes… eres especial, en todos los sentidos – Menciono la rubia mirándolo a los ojos y le dio un gran abrazo para después encaminarse hasta las sillas dispuestas detrás de una larga mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco.

- Gracias madre… creo que hacia falta recordar eso, yo te vi… pero nunca te lo dije… no sé porque, solo no quise hacerlo – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y se llevo la mano de su madre a los labios para darle un beso, después busco a Candy con la mirada y esta le expreso un te amo, que fue regresado en uno silencio de ella.

- Buenas tardes señores… primero debo agradecerles por la paciencia y la colaboración que nos han brindado el día de hoy, intentaremos que esto sea lo mas rápido y sencillo posible, primero escucharan de voz del propio señor Terruce Grandchester, lo que sucedió el día siete de agosto de 1917, seguidamente la razón por la cual ha permanecido alejado de su entorno todos estos años y donde se mantuvo durante los mismo, finalmente se hará una ronda de preguntas que los presentes aquí contestaran si consideran que deben hacerlo, esto no es un juicio y por lo tanto no están obligados a ello, espero que sigan el lineamiento, guarden silencio, tenga paciencia y saldrán de este lugar con sus dudas esclarecidas, sin mas que agregar, empezamos – Explico uno de los abogados de la familia, quien había manejado todo lo de los medios, se encamino de nuevo hacia la mesa dejando una ola de murmullos tras de si, que fue aplacada en el mismo instante que Terry poso su mirada en el publico.

- Buenas tardes, al igual que el licenciado Rumsfeld les agradezco su presencia en este lugar, lamento si han visto truncados sus intentos de tener algún adelanto durante la semana, pero debíamos dar la misma información para todos en el momento indicado, por eso no les hare perder mas el tiempo y daré comienzo a la misma… - Pronuncio el castaño de manera casual, respiro profundamente para aligerar la presión que sentía sobre su espalda y continuo - La noche del día siete de agosto de 1917, a las nueve y veinte de la noche, cuando salía de un pequeño restaurante al norte de la ciudad y me disponía a subir a mi auto fui interceptado por dos sujetos, en un principio pensé que se trataba de un robo así que no opuse resistencia y le ofrecí las llaves del auto, sin embargo ese no era el objetivo de los hombres, uno me arrebato las llaves y el otro me empujo para que entrara al auto, intente defenderme y recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, me lanzaron al asiento trasero del vehículo para luego subir ellos y ponerlo en marcha, los escuche mencionar la palabra secuestro y en un intento por librarme de esa situación comencé a defenderme lanzado patadas para golpearlos, enseguida recibí la represalia por ese acto y después escuche un gran estruendo al tiempo que mi cuerpo se sacudía con violencia dentro del auto, no sé cuantos minutos pasaron así hasta que la conciencia regreso a mi, uno de los hombres me arrastraba fuera del vehículo para llevarme hasta otro que esperaba cerca, yo me encontraba demasiado golpeando para ponerme en pie y escapar, así que no me quedo mas remedio que cerrar los ojos y dejarme vencer, cuando escuche un sonido que retumbo en todo el lugar, mi auto había explotado minutos después de la colisión, uno de los hombres que me habían atacado regreso gritándole al que se encontraba frente al volante y subió para después alejarnos de allí, cuando desperté al día siguiente me encontraba en una especie de deposito, con el rostro cubierto de sangre producto de una herida en mi cabeza tras el golpe del impacto por el choque, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, solo sentía un dolor lacerante que no me dejaba en paz, de este modo pase un día, tal vez dos y yo no podía recodar nada, mis captores me llevaron hasta el puerto y me metieron a un buque de carga, este tenia como destino Inglaterra, para ese momento yo no recordaba nada, ni mi nombre, ni mi identidad… mi mente estaba completamente en blanco y aunque intente escapar un par de veces no logre mas que hacer que los hombres redoblaran la vigilancia, durante el viaje enferme pues no deseaba comer, ni hablar, me sentaba en un rincón y allí permanecía por días – Terry hablaba sin mirar a sus amigos y familiares, no le gustaba mentir pero sabia que no había otra manera de hacer esto sin poner en riesgo la estabilidad y libertad de Luciano, además si bien el hombre lo había privado de mucho, también le había dado demasiado, así que haría hasta lo imposible por librarlo de ese peso que aun llevaba sobre los hombros; gracias a Dios ellos habían acordado toda esta historia días antes e incluso la habían memorizado en caso que algún periodista quisiese saber la versión de los demás.

* * *

_**Cuando el tiempo ya es ido, uno retorna **_

_**como a la casa de la infancia, a algunos **_

_**días, rostros, sucesos que supieron **_

_**recorrer el camino de nuestro corazón. **_

_**Vuelven de nuevo los cansados pasos **_

_**cada vez más sencillos y más lentos, **_

_**al mismo día, el mismo amigo, el mismo **_

_**viejo sol. Y queremos contar la maravilla **_

_**ciega para los otros, a nuestros ojos clara, **_

_**en donde la memoria ha detenido **_

_**como un pintor, un gesto de la mano, **_

_**una sonrisa, un modo breve de saludar. **_

_**Pues poco a poco el mundo se vuelve impenetrable, **_

_**los ojos no comprenden, la mano ya no toca **_

_**el alimento innombrable, lo real. **_

_**Cuando el tiempo ya es ido, uno retorna... Fina García.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y que el encuentro entre Fabrizio y parte de su familia haya alcanzado sus espectativas, muchisimas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios y por el apoyo que siempre brindan. **_

_**Saludos!**_


	177. capitulo 53

**Hola chicas aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten y saquen rabias acumuladas con Bacon!**

**besos y abrazos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 53**

**Y de verdad ya no tengas miedo…**

**Solo tú mantienes mi respiración.**

* * *

Los periodistas escuchaban atentamente cada palabra del chico, sin esbozar comentario alguno solo tomando nota de los detalles relevantes, aunque en realidad toda la historia era sumamente importante, parecía increíble que esos bandidos lograsen sacar a alguien tan conocido en Nueva York como lo era Terruce Grandchester en ese entonces sin ningún problema, pero como estaba la situación con la delincuencia últimamente no podía dudar de la palabra del chico, además hasta ahora no existían motivos para hacerlo.

- Cuando al fin el barco toco puerto, yo espere paciente para escaparme de ese lugar, aproveche que mis captores habían salido tal vez para comunicarse con mis padres y pedir un rescate, ellos no sabían que yo no recordaba nada, tampoco me llamaban por mi nombre, solo me decían duquecito, solo eso… y que ganarían mucho dinero a mi costa, que ya tendría tiempo de descansar en un gran palacio y disfrutar de deliciosos manjares que me hicieran olvidar las penurias que pasaba, por mi gusto pues bien podía trabajar en el barco… - Dejo libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos un instante y continuo – Era pasada la medianoche cuando logre burlar la vigilancia y escapar de ese lugar, anduve vagando por las calles por varias horas, necesitaba alejarme tanto como me fuese posible, llego el día y me vi caminando por un poblado de gente humilde; el hambre y el cansancio me habían debilitado y apenas si podía mantenerme en pie, camine hasta un callejón y allí me deje caer sobre unos cajas de cartón… me encontraba en medio de un estado de consciencia y delirio que no me dejaba coordinar nada cuando hasta a mi llegaron varias personas, ellos me ayudaron trasladándome hasta un hospital, allí fui atendido de inmediato, por un estado critico de desnutrición, después de varios días cuando al fin reaccione, descubrí que estaba en un pequeño poblado de Francia, el doctor que me atendió sospechando que era un desertor llamo a las autoridades del lugar y estas procedieron a enviarme hasta Doullens, yo intente explicarles lo que había sucedido de lo poco que recordaba pero todo fue inútil, a cabo de quince días me encontraba en un hospital a pocos kilómetros del Valle de Somme – Respiro profundamente de nuevo y paseo su mirada por los asistentes esperando que su actuación los estuviese convenciendo, estos lucían atentos y él decidió continuar – Después de cinco días en el Hospital a donde fui trasladado, ya que mi caso aun requería de atención, recibí la visita de unos militares ingleses, los hombres llevaban una fotografía de un joven muy parecido a mi, llamado Fabrizio Di Carlo, asegurando que esa era mi identidad, procedieron a llevarme a otro pabellón alejado de los heridos en el frente, toda esa situación me tenia completamente desconcertado, yo sabia que no había estado en la guerra, había llegado en un barco… solo que no sabia cual había sido la ciudad de origen, pero por los días en este era imposible que fuese Francia o Inglaterra, tuve una recaída a causa de la angustia y la depresión; no sé cuantos días pasaron o que ocurrió mientras me encontraba en ese estado, lo cierto fue que desperté en una habitación, que no tenia aspecto de hospital, era cálida y segura, cuando mire a mi alrededor buscando mas detalles me encontré con Luciano Di Carlo, él había viajado hasta Doullens tras recibir la noticia que su hijo al fin había aparecido y estaba todo listo para ser dado de baja, gracias a un acuerdo que hiciera él con algunos altos mandos del ejercito británico… - Se interrumpió por el murmullo que eso ultimo suscito entre los presentes, le dedico una mirada significativa a Luciano para brindarle confianza al hombre, no debía dejar que los nervios le ganaran en este momento, llevo la mano al vaso con agua frente a él y bebió un poco, el italiano hizo lo mismo y para después pasarse un pañuelo por la frente, el publico hizo silencio para que el chico continuase.

- Desde el mismo momento que desperté Luciano intento ayudarme, me pidió que le contara todo lo que recordaba, así lo hice… intente exponer con un poco de lógica el remolino que se había instalado en mi cabeza desde aquella explosión que se repetía una y otra vez en esta, antes de eso no recordaba nada, ni mi nombre, donde vivía o trabajaba, ni siquiera si tenia familia, en el lugar donde debían estar mis recuerdos solo había y un gran espacio lleno de sombras y murmullos que no lograba descifrar, todo era muy confuso y con el pasar de los días la desesperación en mí aumentaba; la familia Di Carlo comprendió en cuanto me vio que yo no era a quien ellos buscaban, aun cuando el parecido físico era impresionante, yo no era Fabrizio Di Carlo, esperamos unos días para ver si se daba alguna mejoría pero nada ocurrió, incluso fui a ver a varios doctores, pero ninguno logro ayudarme… así paso el tiempo, mientras Luciano seguía en la búsqueda de su hijo, yo lo hacia con la de mi pasado, después de unos meses y en vista que ninguno de los dos logramos los resultados deseados, le pedí que me dejara quedar en su casa y ocupar el puesto de aquel chico que habían perdido siendo un niño, cuando abandono su esta, yo sabia que no era lo mismo y aunque me arriesgaba a que ellos malinterpretaran mi deseo, me arme de valor para hacerles esa petición; no desea remplazar al joven, ni imponerles mi presencia, solo quería hacerles un poco mas llevadero el dolor que llevaban dentro de sus corazones, por la perdida del joven; la conexión entre ellos y yo era bastante fuerte, así que acostumbrarnos a ser como una familia no fue difícil, desde ese momento yo deje de ser una persona sin pasado, un desconoció y me convertí en Fabrizio Di Carlo, sin embargo ninguno de los involucrados desistimos de nuestro empeño por recuperar lo que nos pertenecía – Volvió a tomar aire y clavo su mirada en los asistentes – Deseo dejar algo muy en claro en todo este asunto y es que ni Luciano Di Carlo ni su familia son responsables de lo sucedido, en todos estos años ellos no solo me brindaron un lugar donde quedarme, sino que también me ofrecieron una familia, incluso depositaron en mi parte de ese amor que llevaban dentro de si para el verdadero Fabrizio Di Carlo, fui hijo y hermano… y eso es algo que jamás tendré como pagarles, ellos no me robaron nada… por el contrario me dieron demasiado, mas de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar… - Expreso mirado a cada uno de los miembros de la familia italiana. Estos respondieron con hermosas sonrisas y lagrimas de agradecimiento, pues para ellos Terry también había sido hijo y hermano, ese que alivio el dolor de no tener al suyo, además que ellos también estaban en deuda con él por todo lo que hizo, por cada cosa que les ofreció y aun seguía haciéndolo al liberarlos de la condena que seguramente recibirían de hacer del conocimiento publico toda la verdad.

Archie admiraba con verdadera satisfacción el desempeño de Terry, no cabía duda que el don para la actuación era algo innato en él, se notaba tan tranquilo, cada palabra que salía de su boca lo hacia con certeza y seguridad; como si cada acontecimiento de los relatos fuese cierto y no algo inventado hace apenas unos días, cuando acordaron lo que harían para liberar a los Di Carlo… pero sobre todo a Luciano de enfrentar un juicio por el delito cometido hace tanto tiempo, él solo propuso una idea… y el chico había hecho casi todo lo demás, apenas con la ayuda de Albert, el duque, Luciano y él, después de seis horas tenían la historia terminada, solo algunos detalles que se pulieron junto a dos abogados de confianza para que la historia se hiciera mas creíble, aunque la verdad no tenia nada que hiciese dudar de su veracidad, incluso se reunión a las damas de la familia para comunicarles lo que haría en la rueda de prensa y estas se maravillaron ante el ingenio del castaño, habían acordado entonces que seguirían la historia que había creado Terry al pie de la letra. Candy sentía que su corazón latía con rapidez, mientras mantenía una oración para que el castaño viese esto como una oportunidad de recuperar todo lo que un día le perteneció y eso incluía su pasión por el teatro, justo ahora estaba demostrando que esta seguía en él, lo escuchaba y no podía creer que esa historia hubiese sido inventada solo dos días atrás, él se notaba tan casual, cada ademan, cada mirada, el tono de su voz; todo era una perfecta combinación que no dejaba lugar para dudas.

- Las cosas continuaron tal como se venían llevando y de eso ya hacían varios años, Luciano se había dado por vencido en la búsqueda de su hijo cuando encontró el nombre que este había utilizado en una lapida honorifica a aquellos soldados que perecieron tras el ataque de un hospital por los alemanes, el lugar había sido bombardeado sin dejar sobrevivientes y entre los pacientes se encontraba Richard Macbeth, nombre con el cual se había enlistado Fabrizio… fue un duro golpe para la familia, tener que dejar morir sus ultimas esperanzas, mientras mis deseos de recuperar mi pasado cada vez menguaban mas, no porque no estuviese interesado en ello, sabia que en algún lugar del mundo tal vez yo le hacia falta a alguien o ese alguien estaba sufriendo demasiado por creerme muerto, que era lo mas probable… - Menciono posando su mirada en Candy y pidiéndole con esta perdón por todo lo que tuvo que padecer, tomo aire para llenar sus pulmones y prosiguió – Todo el panorama cambio cuando estando en Venecia junto a la familia Di Carlo recibimos la visita de los hermanos Andley… a los cuales conocí durante mi época del colegio, en un principio y sin saber que ellos me conocían me presente como Fabrizio Di Carlo… pero algunas circunstancias subsiguientes, nos llevaron a aclarar mi identidad, yo me negaba a revelar mi enfermedad, no desea ser visto con lastima o recelo por los demás, pero la convivencia por mas de dos meses con los Andley me llevaron irremediablemente a dejarles ver lo que me ocurría, fue entonces cuando Candice me hablo de Terruce Grandchester, relatándome toda su historia y las circunstancias que habían rodeado su muerte, pude identificar muchas cosas semejantes a lo que me había sucedido a mi y me anime a confiar en ellos, después de un tiempo llegamos a la conclusión mas evidente; no deseaba separarme de la que hasta el momento había sido mi familia y mi único apoyo en todo esto… además seguía sin recuperar mi memoria, así que el cambio no se dio de inmediato, necesitaba tiempo y tanto Albert como Candy lo entendieron así – Pronuncio con seguridad y pudo ver cierta incomodidad entre los asistentes, pensando tal vez que él había sido un desconsiderado por no haber buscado a su padres de inmediato o regresar a Nueva York y aclarar toda esta situación, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero uno de los abogados se aclaro la garganta para pedirles silencio y que el joven continuara.

- Durante el tiempo que estuvieron los Andley en Florencia, tanto Fransheska como mi persona entablas una relación sentimental con ellos, llego la hora que los americanos regresasen por complicaciones de salud de la matrona Elroy… pero yo decidí quedarme; puede que esto les suene egoísta de mi parte, pero era cambiar la estabilidad que me habían brindado los Di Carlo por una situación de zozobras y angustias que solo retrasaría el proceso de recuperación que había comenzado en mi, aun sin admitir completamente que yo era Terruce Grandchester… sin embargo una situación delicada que atravesamos y que puso en riesgo la vida de mi hermana y la mía, nos obligo a dejar Florencia y buscar refugio en América. En cuanto esto sucedió Luciano se comunico con mi padre y le hizo saber sobre las sospechas que todos teníamos, él tomo la decisión de viajar hasta América para comprobar con sus propios ojos que esto era cierto… como era de esperarse él no aceptaría algo así de buenas a primeras, no es sencillo creer que ese hijo que creías muerto desde hacia mucho, resultase vivo y ocupando el lugar de otra persona, era algo completamente ilógico y complicado; pero cuando nuestro encuentro se dio no quedaron dudas, mis padres me reconocieron de inmediato y yo también pude sentir cierta conexión con ellos, además que mi recuperación había evolucionado mucho durante los últimos meses, en uno de mis constantes viajes a esta ciudad conseguí asistir a una rueda de prensa ofrecida por el doctor Nathan Smith… al cual le plantee mi caso y él amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme, así fue como mi proceso de recuperación se agilizo y se canalizo de manera que fuese menos traumático para mi, estoy verdaderamente en deuda con contigo Nathan, lo sabes – Esbozo volviéndose para mirar al psicólogo que se encontraba a unos puesto de él – Lo que sucedió después es parte de otra historia, decidí viajar a Londres por unos días para aclarar mi mente y presentarme ante el Rey Jorge V, quien en vista de la resurrección como él mismo denomino a este hecho me otorgo el titulo de Conde de Wallingford que solo obtento dentro del continente europeo, pues aquí soy un ciudadano mas… he regresado para asistir a la boda de mis amigos y contraer nupcias con Candice Andley teniendo como testigos a nuestras familia y además de ello hacer de conocimiento publico mi regreso y mi historia… espero no haberlos aburrido, es todo lo que tengo que decirles… solo espero sus preguntas – Indico con tono calmado y tomó de nuevo el vaso con agua.

De inmediato un tropel de palabras inundó el lugar, el abogado que dirigía la rueda de prensa se coloco de pie y les pidió silencio, logrando obtenerlo después de un par de minutos. Eleonor se acerco hasta el joven y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, mientras su padre le dedicaba una mirada que le confirmaba que lo había hecho bien, él lo agradeció y enseguida sus ojos buscaron a Candy quien le regalaba una sonrisa amplia y su mirada brillaba. Archie se acerco hasta el chico entregándole una lista de las posibles preguntas que formularían los periodistas, tomando en cuenta el relato del chico y que este había hecho mientras Terry contaba todo lo sucedido en sus años de ausencia.

- Gracias – Esbozo el castaño recibiendo la hoja - ¿Todo estuvo bien verdad? – Pregunto con la voz baja, era la primera vez que duda de su actuación.

- Estuvo fantástico… todos saldrán de aquí convencidos que lo que les has dicho es la historia real, evidentemente te van a acribillar a preguntas pero debes mantener el mismo animo… muéstrate impasible y centrado en lo que acabas de contarles, no entre en detalles, solo cosas generales que no lleven a tener que extenderte en algunos puntos que no trabajamos bien… aunque la verdad no creo que debas sentirte nervioso lo ha hecho muy bien –Indico el chico con media sonrisa en el mismo tono de voz que el castaño.

- No estoy nervioso… ni que fuese un novato… solo quiero hacerlo completamente creíble y salir de esto de una vez por todas – Señalo Terry mirándolo a los ojos adoptando esa postura erguida y segura que lo caracterizaba.

- Es una lastima… tenia la ilusión que los nervios te mantuviesen preso todo el día y así retarte a una pelea de esgrima… tengo una revancha pendiente desde hace muchos años – Dijo Archie para relajar la tensión y en verdad lo tenia planeado.

- Puedes tener la revancha cuando gustes… pero aun así perderás, tendría que hacer falta mas que cincuenta periodistas desesperados por información para ponerme nervioso Archivald, incluso si esto llega a suceder con todos y una tonelada de nervios encima te ganaría – Expuso con esa media sonrisa que era tan típica en el rebelde del colegio.

- Bien… eso lo veremos esta tarde al salir de aquí, ve preparando tu apuesta Terruce, solo que no sea algo que lamentes mucho perder… - Menciono dándole una palmada en el hombro al castaño mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa para regresar a su puesto.

- Señores por favor hagan silencio… deseamos continuar con lo pautado, pero necesitamos de su colaboración – Indico el abogado mirando a los presentes, las voces comenzaron a cesar y él espero hasta que el salón se encontrase en completo silencio – Bien… en mis manos tengo una lista de los medios de comunicación presentes el día de hoy y sus representantes… los iré nombra en este orden para que puedan hacer dos preguntas a los presentes sobre este escenario… solo dos preguntas caballeros, son muchos y no deseamos extendernos hasta mas allá de la hora indicada… además que seguramente las preguntas mas sobresalientes serán las mismas y por lo tanto las respuestas serán las mismas, no hagan que el señor Grandchester tenga que repetirles las mismas palabras una y otra vez… sin mas que agregar… comenzamos – Agrego posando su mirada en la hoja entre sus manos y procedió a llamar al primero – New York Herald, David Bennett - Este era un diario de la ciudad de Nueva York con mucho prestigio por su imparcialidad y buenos reportajes.

- Buenas tardes señores… señor Grandchester, bienvenido de regreso señor – Expuso el joven quien había admirado el trabajo de Terry cuando se iniciaba en este medio y era un chico.

- Gracias señor Bennett – Contesto el castaño a quien el joven le resultaba conocido.

- Quisiera hacer dos preguntas con relación a lo que nos acaba de contar y son las siguientes… usted dijo que los hombre que lo raptaron lo llamaban "Duquecito" evidentemente ellos sabia de su relación con el duque de Grandchester, a pesar que usted en varias oportunidades cuando se hablo de la misma usted esquivara esa pregunta dejándonos a todos con la incógnita… la pregunta es ¿Pudo haber planeado su secuestro alguien cercano a usted y que tenia la certeza del parentesco? Y la otra es ¿Lograron identificar y dar con sus captores? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Cuando comencé en este medio no deseaba ser tratado de manera especial por ser hijo de una gran actriz o de un miembro de la realeza británica… por eso mantuve bajo perfil quienes eran mis padres, nunca pensé que esto tuviera como consecuencia la situación que atravesé, si fue alguien cercano a mi… es probable pues muy pocas personas sabían la verdad… pero así mismo es un tanto absurdo ya que la relación con mis progenitores hasta ese momento no era muy estrecha – Pudo ver cierta tensión en sus padres cuando menciono esas palabras, así que continuo para aclarar la situación – Cosa es que completamente distinta en estos momentos, pues sin el apoyo que ambos me han brindado hubiese terminado en un psiquiátrico… y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta… hasta el momento no hemos pensado en hacer las investigaciones correspondiente al caso, tal vez mas adelante nos encargaremos de ello – Agrego en tono amable observando al chico.

Este le agradeció a Terry y tomo asiento mientras anotaba en una libreta, pasaron a otro de los reporteros allí presentes quien venia en representación del Daily News, un tabloide que recién se había instalado en la ciudad; el joven rubio de unos veinte años se coloco de pie mirando a Terry con los ojos brillantes, pues también lo recordaba de la época dorada el actor.

- Señor Grandchester, buenas tardes… mis preguntas son las siguientes: ¿Durante todo el tiempo que vivió en Italia no se planteo la idea de ir hasta los Parlamentos Europeos para intentar descubrir si realmente usted era un duque como le insinuaron sus captores o al menos el familiar de alguno de estos? Y la otra seria ¿Por qué en cuanto supo la verdad no viajo hasta Londres para reunirse con sus padres o regreso a América de inmediato para aclarar lo sucedido? – Pregunto adoptando una actitud más profesional.

- Buenas tardes señor Adams… el primer año que pase junto a la familia Di Carlo, fue bastante complicado para mi, me encontraba en constantes estados de depresión al ver que nada de lo que hacían los médicos y mis esfuerzos daban resultados, en ese entonces… lo admito no pensé que lo que mis captores decían podía ser cierto, creía que solo se burlaban de mi, así que no le di importancia, después de dos años pase una temporada en Londres administrando los negocios de Luciano en esta ciudad y aunque muchas veces estuve frente al edificio del Parlamento, nunca me decidí a entrar… además que no hubiese sido sencillo pararme frente a este esperando que alguno de los allí presente me reconociera y dijera que era el hijo, hermano, nieto o esposo de alguien, además que de esto ultimo estaba seguro pues en mis manos no habían alianzas ni marcas de una – Contesto a la primera pregunta – No me reuní con mis padres porque no estaba preparado para ello, así como no lo estaba para llegar hasta este lugar y presentarme ante usted… yo recupere mis recuerdos completamente hace apenas tres meses y créame no es nada fácil que le cambien la vida a uno de un día para otro… y menos para colocarle una como la mía, pase de ser el administrador de los Laboratorios Di Carlo, un ciudadano común y corriente… a el hijo de los duques de Grandchester, actor de Broadway y conde de Wallingford – Menciono con media sonrisa. El joven agradeció las respuestas tomando asiento de nuevo para darle oportunidad a otro compañero, que venia en representación del New York Post.

- Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, señor Grandchester… tengo dos preguntas la primera es: ¿Piensa usted regresar a los escenarios o se instara en Europa para atender las obligaciones de su titulo nobiliario? Y la otra es: ¿Tenía usted conocimiento de la relación entre su psicólogo el doctor Smith y su… ex compañera la señora Susana Marlowe? – Lo interrogo un hombre de unos cuarenta años observándolo por encima de los anteojos.

- Buenas tardes Rupert… - Lo saludo el castaño reconociéndolo como uno de los mejores reporteros de la ciudad - La pregunta que me hace es bastante complicada de contestar en este momento, he analizado muchas cosas en los últimos días y llegue a la conclusión que por el momento me alejare de todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo de las tablas – Menciono y un rumor se extendió por el lugar – Tampoco pienso ocupar el puesto de Conde de Wallingford dentro del Parlamento Ingles, como respetuosamente se lo hice saber al Rey Jorge V, pues mi vocación nunca ha sido la política, pero necesito poner un poco de orden a mi vida y eso solo lo hare dedicándole el tiempo necesario, motivo por el cual he decidido regresar a Europa para estar una temporada allá junto a Candice después de nuestro matrimonio y ya el tiempo hará el resto y con respecto a la otra pregunta le diré… que una de las primeras cosas que supe cuando conocí al doctor Smith era su relación con Susana, sabían que estaban casados desde hacia unos meses… incluso fui al estreno de La comedia de las equivocaciones y allí tuvimos un encuentro algo inesperado, pues yo aun no me había presentado de nuevo ante ella o cualquier otro de mis compañeros de teatro… no sabia como hacerlos sin causarle una gran impresión, además de un momento incomodo para todos… pues siempre terminaban desmayados, a excepción de Robert – Indico mostrando una sonrisa al ver las caras de Susana, Karen y Candy que se mostraban apenadas, mientras Robert soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario de su pupilo, eso suscito las risas entre los presentes.

Los minutos pasaban y hasta ahora las preguntas eran sorteadas con gran destreza por parte de Terry, él joven se sentía mas confiada a medida que el tiempo pasaba y eso se notaba en su postura, ya no mostraba esa tensión que lo hacia lucir rígido como al principio, uno a uno los periodistas fueron pasando, algunas preguntándole sobre su relación con los Di Carlo, otros sobres sus impresiones al llegar a suelo americano, al encontrarse de nuevo dentro de los teatros de Broadway, sobre su vida como Fabrizio Di Carlo y si no se había hecho complicado un cambio tan radical como pasar de haberse criado como un ingles a convertirse en un italiano de nacimiento, alguno señalo que si lo había hecho consciente de que actuaba, que siempre estuvo actuando, ante lo cual él joven señalo que simplemente se ciño a lo que le tocaba vivir en ese momento; llego el turno para el New York Ámsterdam News.

- Buenas tardes para todos, damas, caballeros… señor Grandchester como ya nos explicado, usted no tiene conocimiento de quienes fueron las personas involucradas en su secuestro y que debido a ello el señor Di Carlo y su familia fueron muy cuidadosos a la hora de colocar en un diario o algún medio por el estilo su caso a la espera que eso pudiera dar con sus familiares… los hombre evidentemente pertenecen a la mafia que desde hace algunos años domina a Nueva York, evidentemente usted ahora tiene mas seguridad… pero… ¿No teme que estas personas tomen alguna represalia en su contra o con su familia en vista que logro burlas? Esa como primera interrogante y la segunda seria ¿Piensa iniciar una investigación para esclarecer todo lo ocurrido y hacer pagar a los culpables por su delito? – Inquirió el hombre.

- En primer lugar no he pensado en que esos sujetos puedan tener algún interés en hacerme daño, he estado caminando por las calles de Nueva York desde hace varios meses sin la presencia de guardaespaldas y no he llegado a sentirme amenazado en ningún momento… supongo que ahora que se ha hecho publico todo este asunto deberé tener mayor precaución pero le puedo asegurar que no me limitare en mis acciones o mi forma de vivir y muchos menos dejare que me coarte mi libertad… a mi familia no se acercaran pues mi padre tiene el poder para protegerlos, tanto mi madre como mis hermanos están a salvo y bien cuidados… y de mi futura esposa me encargare yo al momento de regresar a América – Respondió con total seguridad dejando ver que ciertamente no sentía miedo – En cuanto a lo otro dejare que la justicia se encargue de ello, creo que han pasado muchos años para rastrear a estas personas y por el modo de vida que llevaban es probable que quizás hayan muerto, sin embargo yo no pienso enfrascarme en una casería de brujas o perder tiempo en una venganza, Dios me ha dado una nueva oportunidad desde el mismo momento en que fui sacado de ese vehículo antes que hiciera explosión y les puedo jurar que esta vez aprovechare cada segundo de mi vida para ser feliz y agradecerle por las bendiciones que ha derramado sobre mi familia, mis amigos y mi persona… antes no era una persona muy devota debo confesarlo, pero las experiencias vividas me han hecho comprender que mas allá de cualquiera de nosotros existe una fuerza mucho mas grande y poderosa que nos lleva a través de senderos desconocidos que debes aprender a andar – Agrego mirando al caballero a los ojos y después poso su mirada en Candy quien le dedico una maravillosa sonrisa, ambos recordaron aquella carta donde él le contaba que había encontrada la paz que necesitaba después de un periodo oscuro y doloroso, entre las paredes de la catedral de San Patrick.

- Buenas tardes señor Grandchester, damas, caballeros… las dos preguntas que tengo son muy sencillas, la primera… ¿La prensa tendrá acceso a su boda con la señorita Andley el próximo 28 de julio? Y la otra… si no es muy personal ¿Cómo pudo surgir una relación, como la que comparten hoy en día, atravesando usted una situación tan complicada, como la falta de absoluta certeza de su identidad? – Pregunto el caballero de unos treinta años, con bigotes y anteojos, mirando al castaño a los ojos, que representaba al Chicago Tribune.

- Me da mucha pena admitir esto pero… no estoy al tanto de cómo se esta llevando la organización de la boda, como saben acabamos de arribar a la ciudad y no hemos viajado hasta Chicago, la decisión de casarnos la tomamos estando en Europa e hicimos participes a nuestros amigos y los familiares de Candy, de la misma a través de un telegrama… algo poco convencional lo sé, sin embargo eso no los extraño, pues lo esperaban después del tiempo que llevamos de novios… han sido ellos quienes se han encargado de todo y estoy infinitamente agradecido por ello y con respecto a su otra pregunta… ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado señor Green? – Pregunto el castaño con media sonrisa.

- Por supuesto señor… soy el padre de dos hermosos hijos que son el fruto del amor que siento por mi mujer – Contesto este asombrado ante la desenvoltura del chico para hablar de un tema que antes apenas si mencionaba, en realidad que rehuía todo el tiempo.

- Perfecto… entonces sabrá que el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede detener, ni conoce de razones o conveniencias, solo llega para adueñarse de todo… sin darnos tiempo a analizar si lo que nos sucede esta bien o mal… o será el momento apropiado, solo ocurre y si corremos con suerte puede llegar a hacer muy felices, como lo es usted o como lo soy yo en este momento – Explico con una amplia sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada y poso su mirada en nuevo en la dueña de su corazón quien le dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El abogado que había llevado la conducción de la rueda de presa le hizo saber al chico que solo quedaban tres periodistas mas y esta terminaría, que los dos jóvenes venían de los periódicos mas importantes de la ciudad y que sus preguntas serian las mas leídas por todos, que se le habían permitido tres a cada uno pues habían hecho esta petición con anterioridad y además menciono otros argumentos que intentaba disfrazar el verdadero motivo, que los dueños de los diarios eran amigos de él, sin embargo Terry no le dio importancia a eso y le indico que no había problema que podían continuar. Le toco el turno a uno que se caracteriza por solo entrevistar a actores de cine, Los ángeles Daily News.

- Buenas tardes señor Grandchester, es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de entrevistarlo y debo decir que los rumores acerca de su desdén para tratar con los medios la esta desmintiendo hoy… en realidad parece ser una persona bastante accesible ¿Tiene eso que ver con todo lo que le ha pasado? Esa es la primera pregunta, la segunda seria… ¿Planea seguir al frente de los negocios de la familia Di Carlo mientras este alejado de los escenarios y sin ocupar su puesto en el Parlamento, como lo hizo durante estos últimos cuatro años? Y la tercera y ultima… ¿Pensaría en reconsiderar su decisión de darle un receso a su carrera actoral si recibe una oferta para hacer cine? – Interrogo mirando al chico.

- Buenas tardes… mi relación con los periódicos nunca fue muy estrecha que digamos es verdad, pero nunca lo fue con nadie… era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mi padre… las monjas en el colegio que estudie en Londres, luego con Robert… incluso para Luciano; no era que deseaba pasármela peleado con todo el mundo, sencillamente deseaba hacer las cosas por mi cuenta sin tener que estar dando muchas explicaciones y como usted debe saber los diarios muchas veces formulabas juicios u opinión basándose en cosas que no eran del todo cierta, era hermético no lo niego… pero nunca agredí a ningún periodistas, cuando algo no me gustaba optaba por ignorarlo nada mas, ciertamente la experiencias me han hecho madurar, los años me han enseñado que no puedo luchar yo solo contra el mundo por hacer valer mis opiniones sin tomar en cuenta a la de los demás, uno puedo decidir un camino… pero debe comprender que este puede bifurcarse pues no es el único que lo tomara y que el otro tiene los mismos derechos para andar en la misma senda – Contesto mostrando que ciertamente había madurado y todo esto no era solo un teatro para agradar a la prensa y hacerse publicidad, tomó un poco de agua y continuo – En cuanto a su segunda pregunta, mi decisión es alejarme un poco de todo lo que me ha rodeado para decirle tiempo a Candice y a mi mismo, cumplir nuestros deseos de formar una familia y tener la paz que nos ha faltado durante estos días y no me gustaría sonar grosero pero mi decisión esta tomada y no cambiara en estos momentos por nada, que no sea de fuerza mayor… tampoco he pensado cambiar el teatro por el cine, me apasiona el teatro, es algo que llevo en mis venas, que ha sido mi sueño desde que era un chico… lo único que siempre considere vital para mi por mucho tiempo, en el cual puse muchas ilusiones y si debo regresar a algún lugar será a este, junto a la compañía que me permitió dar mis primeros pasos como actor si mi amigo Robert Hathaway así lo permite… con esto no estoy negándome a la posibilidad de probar algún día suerte en el cine, pero jamás abandonarías los escenarios por algún set de grabación de manera definitiva – Indico el chico con naturalidad y a medida que hablaba se daba cuenta que ciertamente su gran pasión como hombre profesional era el teatro y fue precisamente el estar alejado de este lo que había aumentado el miedo que le impedía volver… pero a cada momento que pasaba sentía que eso que antes le corría por las venas y le hinchaba el corazón lo llenaba de nuevo.

Ya solo quedaban dos periodistas entre ellos el New York Tribune y el New York Times, dos de los mas importantes diarios de la ciudad y el país, al primero de ellos pertenecía Timothy quien ya se encontraba realmente cansado de tantas palabras estúpidas y halagos para el chico, como si este fuese un Dios o algo parecido; al menos le quedaba el consuelo que ninguna de sus preguntas habían sido tocadas hasta el momento y no se había visto en la tarea de buscar otras, tenia como diez, pero de esas solo podía hacer tres… - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el abogado lo llamo para que hiciera sus preguntas.

- Señor Timothy Bacón, del New York Tribune… sus preguntas por favor – Pidió el abogado mirándolo por encima de los anteojos.

- Buenas tardes a todos, mis preguntas no van dirigidas al señor Grandchester sino a otros de los presentes sobre la tribuna… señor Di Carlo… ¿Por qué cuando cayo en cuenta que el joven al cual le habían entregado en lugar de su hijo, no lo era, no se comunico con las autoridades para denunciarlo y enviarlo de nuevo a formar parte de las trompas? Estoy hablando desde lo que uno por lógica hubiese hecho, tomando en cuenta que el joven era un desertor y que podía estar mintiendo para que usted no lo echara de su casa, además que el hecho de dejarlo allí ponía en riesgo a su familia y mas teniendo a una hija señorita – Explico el hombre mirando con seriedad al italiano y haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos que se desataron en el lugar.

- Buenas tardes… señor Bacón, tal vez no sea padre aun… pero si lo es sabrá lo importante que son los hijos para uno, yo desde el mismo momento en que acogí a Terruce en mi casa también lo hice en mi familia y todo gracias a la sinceridad que pude ver en su actitud, era apenas un chico… cuando mucho veinte años, con un extraordinario parecido a mi hijo Fabrizio, que necesitaba una mano que lo ayudara o lo de lo contrario hubiese terminado en circunstancias muy lamentables, mi hijo partió como voluntario a la guerra dejándonos solo una carta, en ningún momento mi familia o yo apoyamos esa idea, por el simple hecho de que no deseábamos que él viviese un infierno como ese, así que la idea de enviar a Terruce a ese lugar de nuevo jamás paso por nuestras cabezas, tampoco temíamos por nuestra seguridad; con los años uno aprende a diferencia entre las personas buenas y las malas señor Bacón, puede distinguirlas muy bien y créame este chico que se encuentra a unos puestos de mi lugar es una ser humano extraordinario como he visto pocos, capaz de sacar adelante a una familia que se desboronaba como la mía, ayudo a levantar mi negocio que había quedado prácticamente en la ruina por la búsqueda de Fabrizio y no bastándole solo con eso también le salvo la vida a mi hija cuando ambos se vieron en una situación bastante delicada, ante poniendo la seguridad de ella, a la suya propia… tengo muchísimas razones mas para contestar a su pregunta, pero solo con decirle que yo amo a Terruce Grandchester como si fuese mi propio hijo debe bastarle señor – Menciono Luciano y su voz no titubeo en ningún momento, todo lo que decía era completamente cierto y los presentes allí pudieron verlo.

Su esposa quien se encontraba sentada junto a las demás damas frente a él entre el publico sintió unos deseos enormes de correr hasta su esposo y abrazarlo, agradecerle por expresar lo que realmente significo Terry para ellos y aun mas hacerle saber al joven que verdaderamente lo querían a pesar de tener a su lado a Fabrizio, él nunca dejaría de ser importante para ellos, pues durante cuatro años fue su hijo y aun lo seguía siendo, no en vano antes de saber la noticia que Fabrizio estaba vivo ella se encontró extrañando mucho al chico, que aunque no hubiese salido de su vientre lo sentía como suyo, incluso llego a sentir celos de Eleonor Grandchester, pues ella había recuperado al hijo que había creído muerto… mientras ella se sumía en la inmensa tristeza de perder al suyo completamente; pero ahora los tenia a los dos y rogaba al cielo para que cuando Fabrizio se enterase de todo esto no fuese a resentirse por el cariño que toda su familia y ella le profesaban a Terry. El castaño no pudo evitar sorprenderse y después como era lógico molestarse ante las insinuaciones de ese hombre, era evidente que lo había hecho con la intensión de desacreditarlo y ofenderlo, hasta se vio tentando a responder antes que Luciano para pedirle respeto, pero las palabras de su… su tío lo dejaron con un maravilloso sentimiento de satisfacción y calidez que le inundo el corazón, ciertamente sabia que los Di Carlo lo aprecian como si fuese un hijo, pero ahora con la llegada de Fabrizio evidentemente todo cambiaria y él debía acostumbrase a ello, por eso las palabras del hombre lo conmovieron de sobre manera y también lo hicieron las miradas de Fiorella y Fransheska quienes reforzaban lo que Luciano expresaba.

- Entiendo perfectamente señor Di Carlo, ahora quisiera hacerle si me permite otra pregunta – Dijo y espero a que el hombre asintiera para continuar – Usted nos hablo del extraordinario parecido de su hijo Fabrizio Di Carlo con el señor Grandchester, ahora suponemos que esa semejanza debe ser realmente enorme para que las personas cercanas a su familia no descubriesen el engaño… claro esta a menos que todo el mundo supiera la verdad, cosa que dudo pues el señor Grandchester llego al país hace varios meses bajo la identidad de Fabrizio Di Carlo e incluso hizo negocios con los laboratorios Pfizer, firmando documentos y realizando otras operaciones legales bajo este nombre… lo que nos lleva irremediablemente a hablar de fraude y de suplantación de personalidad, un delito punible que debemos atribuirle a Terruce Grandchester… - Decía cuando fue interrumpido por Terruce que no aguanto mas, a pesar que Eleonor trata de mantenerlo calmado apoyando su mano sobre el antebrazo del joven.

- Señor Bacón, hasta donde tengo entendido usted no es abogado sino periodista ¿No es verdad? Además los abogados titulados son los caballeros sobre este estrado y ellos dejaron muy en claro que esto era una rueda de prensa y no un juicio, si alguien siente que mi actitud y mi manera de proceder los ha ofendido o perjudicado de alguna forma, lo lamento pero fue algo que escapo de mis manos, no intente hacerme ver como el victimario en todo esto porque no lo soy, la vida me planteo un juego, me golpeo primero y yo solo reaccione a esto, créame que luche con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que las personas cercanas a mi salieran lastimadas, pero me fue imposible… tal vez pedir perdón no servirá de nada, pero tampoco siento que deba hacerlo pues yo no fui el responsable de lo que me sucedió, yo también perdí… aunque gane muchas cosas perdí otra tantas, mentí… bien, me disculpo por ello, pero no espere que por eso voy a dejar que alguien venga a juzgarme de buenas a primeras solo porque desea tener un titular para vender mas o ascender de puesto… - El joven se descargaba con rabia sobre el reportero que no se dejaba intimidar.

- Mi labor es ser veraz, ecuánime y consecuente con mi profesión señor Grandchester, la mayorías de las preguntas que le han realizado sin ánimos de ofender a mis compañeros no han sido mas que halagos y estúpidos intentos de conseguir alguna información de la manera mas delicada posible para ganarse su simpatía, lo siento yo no tengo porque ser condescendiente con usted solo porque haya sido una gran estrella, sea el Conde de Wallingford o haya resucitado, tengo que hacer mi trabajo como me lo dicta mi profesión y eso es lo que hago, ni mas ni menos… lamento si le parezco grosero o adusto, pero al igual que a usted me gusta ser franco y no tengo que colocarme guantes de seda para hacer mi trabajo – Menciono el chico mirando al castaño directamente en una evidente actitud de reto.

- Señores por favor intentemos relajarnos un poco – Indico el abogado colocándose de pie para calmar el murmullo de voces que se había desatado en el lugar y evitando que Terruce le respondiera al impertinente reportero.

- Tranquilo Terruce… ese hombre solo busca resaltar no le des la oportunidad de hacerlo – Susurro Eleonor al ver la tensión en su hijo.

- Es un imbécil… eso es – Espeto el chico respirando para drenar la ira que lo consumía.

- No dejes que te perturbe hijo, tú tienes mas aplomo y experiencia que él para manejar estas cosas, lo estas haciendo muy bien y es evidente que eso lo molesta… ha pasado toda la rueda de prensa mostrándose impaciente y fastidiado, solo buscar llamar la atención – Dijo Richard intentando ocultar la molestia que los comentarios de ese hombre había despertado en él; sobre todo por su actitud antes de las preguntas y que mantuvo fuera del conocimiento de Terry, lo había atrapado varias veces con su mirada clavada en Candy y él tenia los años suficientes como para saber que significaba todo esto.

Albert quien se encontraba sentado en medio de Fransheska y Candy le dedico una mirada a Archie indicándole una de las carpetas sobre la mesa, ellos también se mostraban molestos por el comportamiento del hombre, que pretendía arruinar todo con ese interrogatorio descarado que buscada desacreditar al castaño. El joven tomo la carpeta y reviso los documentos en esta, dejo ver media sonrisa ante la astucia de su tío y con el pecho hinchado de seguridad se aclaro la garganta colocándose de pie.

- Señor Bacón permítame aclararle algo a usted y todos los demás aquí presentes, usted menciono la palabra fraude y suplantación de personalidad alegando que esto ameritaba una condena legal que debía caer sobre el señor Grandchester ¿No esa así? – Inquirió el chico mirándolo a los ojos, el reportero asintió con un gesto descortés y el chico volvió a sonreía para proseguir – Bueno… veamos, el señor Charles Pfizer dueños de los laboratorios que llevan su apellido y socio de los Di Carlo, nos entrego unos documentos donde asegura que bajo ninguna circunstancia plantea realizar una demanda legal en contra de Terruce Grandchester, pues jamás hizo negocios con él sino con Fabrizio Di Carlo y con su padre… - Explicaba cuando fue interrumpido por el reportero.

- Eso tendría fundamento de haber ocurrido hace seis años atrás, pero en estos momentos como puede el señor Pfizer exponer algo así, si el verdadero Fabrizio Di Carlo no existe, por lo tanto todos los documentos firmados por Terruce Grandchester son fácilmente anulables, todas las relaciones que han mantenido los laboratorios Di Carlo con otras empresas y que han estado bajo la administración del señor aquí presente carecen de validez alguna, pues el verdadero Fabrizio Di Carlo esta muerto – Señalo el reportero mirando al abogado Cornwall.

- ¿Esta usted seguro de ello señor Bacón? Porque en este lugar nunca se ha mencionado que el hijo verdadero de Luciano Di Carlo este muerto, en realidad no hemos hablado del chico hasta el momento… usted estaba preguntando sobre el parecido entre ambos ¿No es verdad? Pero luego arremetió con un torrente de acusaciones en contra de nuestro cliente el señor Grandchester y olvido su pregunta inicial – Indico mirándolo con una tranquilidad asombrosa.

En ese momento un rumor se dejo correr entre el publico presentes y los periodistas que ya habían formulado sus preguntas se lamentaron no haber hecho mención sobre el joven, para no incomodar al señor Di Carlo quien se mostraba algo desencajado o para no perder una pregunta ante lo evidente, que bien podían hacerle al verdadero protagonista de todo esto. Annie se sintió tan orgullosa de Archie que su mirada se lleno de luz, lo amaba por ser el esposo y el padre ideal, también por ser un excelente profesional, pero ahora lo amaba un poco mas al ver que ayudaba a Terry a sobrellevar esta situación haciendo valer sus habilidades como uno de los mejores abogados del país, dejando las rencillas de adolescentes en el pasado, todos habían madurado, el castaño había demostrado la clase de persona que era y poco a poco se gano la confianza y la estima de todos, por sus tratos con Candy, por su interés en ayudar a los Di Carlo, por cada gesto de ayuda desinteresada que mostraba… ahora sabia lo que Candy había visto en él, en verdad era un gran chico, seguramente Archie también lo había comprobado y por eso lo auxiliaba librando de las absurdas acusaciones de ese hombre que obviamente solo quería provocar para atraer la atención. Las demás damas allí presentes se vieron tentadas a colocarse de pie y decirle unas cuantas palabras al reportero resentido y envidioso, pero prefirieron dejar que fuese Terry y los demás quienes manejaran la situación pues era lo mas adecuado, además hacerlo implicaría darle mas atención al hombre y la verdad no merecía la pena.

- ¿Esta queriendo usted decir que el verdadero Fabrizio Di Carlo esta vivo? – Inquirió el hombre mirando a Archie, este solo levanto una ceja en evidente respuesta, el periodista se desconcertó por un momento pero no se dejo distraer – Si eso es así ¿Por qué no esta hoy en este salón? ¿Por qué no vino a presentarse ante nosotros y aclarar todo este enredo? – Pregunto de nuevo con un tono exigente que no le gusto para nada a los involucrados en el caso y el castaño sintió deseos de replicar de nuevo pero Archie hablo primero.

- Por la obvia y sencilla razón que esta rueda de prensa giraba en torno al señor Grandchester y no a Fabrizio Di Carlo, además que el joven se esta recuperando de un par de intervenciones a las cuales fue sometido un par de meses atrás en Londres – Contesto Archie con naturalidad.

- ¿Es él la persona que ocupo la ambulancia que los esperaba en el puerto el día de su llegada y que venia acompañada de una mujer, un pequeño y un hombre discapacitado? – Interrogo otros de los periodistas sin poder evitarlo captando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Efectivamente la persona en la camilla era Fabrizio Di Carlo, y sus acompañantes eran la familia del joven, la rubia se llama Marion Di Carlo Laroche y es su esposa, el pequeño Joshua Alfonzo Di Carlo Laroche su hijo y el hombre junto a ellos es el teniente Manuelle Laroche, hermano de la chica, también se encontraba la prometida de este la señorita Flammy Hamilton – Respondió el duque dejando perplejos a todos los reporteros en la sala.

- Debido al estado delicado de mi hijo, él no pudo estar presente el día de hoy… pero en cuando lo creamos conveniente les haremos llegar las pruebas para que puedan comprobar por ustedes mismos que lo que decimos es cierto – Indico Luciano con voz sosegada mirando a todos y después a su familia esperando la aprobación de su esposa e hija, estas lo hicieron así, mostrándoles medias sonrisas y asintiendo en silencio.

- Eso señores anularía cualquier delito que pueda ser atribuido al señor Grandchester, pues la única persona que puede levantar una demanda contra él es Fabrizio Di Carlo… - Decía Archie cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo por Timothy.

- ¿Y si se diera el caso que el señor Fabrizio Di Carlo entable la demanda por usurpación contra el señor Grandchester? Es algo que ninguno de los aquí presente puede asegurar que no suceda… ¿O si? – Inquirió el hombre.

Un silencio se apodero de todos allí, mientras Luciano se tensaba ante la posibilidad, evidentemente el único responsable de todo esto era él y no podía permitir que Terry fuese acusado o pagase por un delito que no había cometido y si era de decir toda la verdad para librarlo de esta situación estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin pensarlo, se disponía a hablar cuando vio que su hija se colocaba de pie.

- Mi hermano no tiene nada que reprocharle a Terry, así que es completamente absurdo plantear algo así… además porque nosotros… - Fransheska se detuvo no podía revelar su parentesco con los Grandchester, no le correspondía a ella hacerlo.

- Nuestro hijo no es una persona resentida o vengativa, además que esos sentimientos no puede encontrase albergados dentro de él y menos relacionarlos con Terruce, toda esta situación es muy complicada, pero como la familia que somos lograremos sobre llevarla señor Bacón, tal como le dijo mi esposo, nosotros queremos a Terruce como si fuese nuestro hijo de sangre y le podemos asegurar que no dejaremos que nada lo dañe, si nuestra manera de proceder hacer cinco años fue incorrecta pedimos perdón por ello, se lo pedimos a sus padres, a sus amigos y conocidos, a todos los que sufrieron por lo sucedido aquella noche de agosto y lo que ocurrió después, pero no nos arrepentimos de haberle brindado un hogar y una familia a Terry pues él se la merecía – Pronuncio Fiorella con total seguridad.

- Señor Bacón creo que sus preguntas ya han sido contestadas, además que formulo mas de las tres que le correspondían, por favor tome asiento para darle paso al otro de sus compañeros – Le indico el abogado que llevaba el orden de la rueda de prensa.

- En realidad señor una de mis preguntas quedo en el aire y sin respuesta, el mismo doctor Cornwall la acaba de traer a acotación y es la de parecido entre el señor Terruce Grandchester y Fabrizio Di Carlo, ya que resultaba bastante asombroso y hasta sospechoso, si tomamos en cuanta que entre ellos no existe un lazo familiar que los una… a menos claro esta, que si lo haya y estén ocultándolo – Menciono el hombre paseando su mirada por los presentes sobre la mesa y pudo ver que la tensión se apodera de ellos.

Dejo ver media sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y observaba a Terruce con un gesto de burla, creyéndose alguien superior por que pensaba que había ridiculizado al joven. Sin embargo Terry no le haría muy largo su estúpido aparente triunfo, el chico respondió clavando su mirada intensa y poderosa en este, demostrándole que no lo intimidaba y que tenia que hacer mucho mas que esto para sacarlo de sus casillas, si estaba buscando un escándalo o hacerlo ver como un energúmeno, mal educado e intolerante, se equivocaba, no lo dejaría ganar y tener en éxito en su numerito barato del reportero estrella; pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados, si quería respuesta se las daría, aquí y ahora, no tenia porque tenerle miedo.

- Timothy en verdad te has vuelto estúpido… ¿Cómo se te ocurre actuar de esta manera? Mira que te lo advertí, al parecer estabas deseoso de perder tu empleo, porque déjame decirte que después de eso lo acabas de hacer – Susurro su compañero en tono de reproche, completamente apenado por la situación.

- Pues yo te aseguro todo el contrario… después de esto el jefe hasta me ofrecerá un puesto nuevo, incluso podía obtener el de gerente del departamento de redacción, ya veras que lograre destapar toda la olla podrida que se traen estas personas, algo me dice que hay algo mas oculto detrás de todo esto y van a tener que decirlo o dejo de llamarme Timothy Bacón – Aseguro sin apartar la mirada de las personas sobre la tribuna esperando una respuesta.

Sobre el estrado y entre los familiares y amigos de ambas familias se instalo un silencio tenso e incomodo, Luciano fue quien hizo mas visible su turbación al aflojarse un poco la corbata y tomar del vaso con agua frente a él, Terry ignoro completamente al reportero, al tiempo que su padre solo parecía impasible, pero un musculo que latía en su mandíbula mostraba su descontento por la situación a la cual los había llevado ese hombre, busco con los ojos a su hijo y su sobrina entre el publico, Terry asintió apenas visiblemente a la pregunta que este formulaba en silencio y la chica también lo hizo regalándole a su tío una sonrisa nerviosa para darle apoyo, después tomó una pluma y escribió unas líneas que extendió disimuladamente a Luciano, mientras los presentes murmuraban entre ellos sin percibir este intercambio que el hombre hacia con su familia.

"_**Voy a decir toda la verdad… sobre el parentesco que nos une"**_

El italiano levanto la mirada del trozo de papel y la clavo en el hombre sentado a su lado, haciéndolo completamente perplejo, pues de la ultima persona que hubiese pensado en querer poner a la vista todo esto era de Richard Grandchester, evidentemente era quien mas se exponía, ya que fue su padre quien decidió tener una aventura extra marital, fue el padre de este, quien pensó en abandonarlo para hacer una vida junto a su madre… él era el hijo legitimo, el duque de Grandchester… una mezcla de desasosiego y temor se apodero de Luciano quien escribió con una caligrafía nerviosa respondiendo a las palabras del ingles.

"_**No lo haga, no será necesario… solo ignoremos la pregunta de ese hombre"**_

Escribió sabiendo de sobre manera que eso era imposible y que todo el mundo en ese salón estaba esperando por la respuesta del parecido entre sus hijos, su mirada busco a su mujer e hija y estas solo le hicieron saber sin una palabra que apoyaba la decisión de Richard, también busco a Terry y a su madre y ambos también se mostraban de acuerdo, dejándolo sin escapatoria, sin embargo extendió la nota a Richard. El duque al verla mostro media sonrisa, esa que era tan parecida a la de Terruce y que extrañamente Fabrizio también la había heredado, pero con un gesto mas suave, seguramente pertenecía a Christopher Grandchester.

"_**No lo hago porque me vea obligado, poco me importa lo que ese idiota diga o piense, lo hare porque así lo deseo y quita esa cara de pánico que no te estoy diciendo que serás fusilado… eres mi hermano y eso es algo que no podemos seguir ocultando, así que al diablo con lo que opine la gente, ellos son ellos y nosotros somos nosotros… no le debemos nada a nadie… solo quiero saber si me apoyas en esto"**_

Plasmo un poco impaciente Richard en el trozo de papel y se lo extendió de nuevo a su hermano, este lo recibió mostrado cierta sorpresa en su rostro, cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente, después se volvió para mirarlo, no había más que decir… lo estaba apoyando.

- Señor Bacón – Lo llamo el duque para atraer la atención de hombre y el resto de las personas allí presente, haciendo que su voz resonara en todo el lugar, con esa fuerza y carácter que poseía, todos enfocaron sus miradas en él sorprendiéndose pues hasta el momento se había mantenido en completo silencio y es que el hombre era mucho mas hermético que su hijo. El duque clavo la mirada en el reportero que mostraba una sonrisa odiosa y adoptando esa postura arrogante e imponente continuo – Usted ha preguntado el por qué del parecido entre mi hijo Terruce y Fabrizio Di Carlo, pues bien tome el lápiz y la libreta para que escriba la respuesta y no vaya a perderla… Terruce Grandchester y Fabrizio Di Carlo están unidos por un lazo de sangre, uno bastante fuerte que hace tan impresionante ese parecido, ellos son nietos de mi padre Christopher, el decimo tercer duque de Grandchester – Expuso y esta vez la ola que recorrió al publico allí reunido fue aun mayor, pero él no vacilo un minuto, con aplomo continuo con su explicación – Fue de él de quien heredaron los rasgos que los hacen lucir casi idénticos, como si fuese gemelos, sin embargo no lo son… Terruce es mayor que Fabrizio por dos años, ambos son hijos de padres y madres diferentes… - Decía cuando uno de los allí presentes no pudo contenerse y lo interrumpió.

- Espere… disculpe que lo interrumpa duque de Grandchester… pero usted esta queriendo decir que… - Él mismo se detuvo pues no se atrevía a esbozar lo que el ingles insinuaba.

- Que Luciano Di Carlo y yo somos hermanos señor… Rupert Wallis… ambos somos hijos de Christopher Grandchester, mi padre tuvo una relación con la señora Christine Fourier de la cual nació el caballero sentado a mi izquierda, no teníamos conocimiento de la misma hasta que mi administrador, quien ha trabajado toda la vida con la familia Grandchester y fue la mano derecha y el confidente de mi padre nos puso al tanto de esta, yo apenas contaba con cuatro años cuando esto sucedió así que lo que pueda decirle es precario, tampoco es ese el tema que nos reúne hoy en este lugar, pero que ha sido expuesto debido a la insistencia del señor Bacón para poner en tela de juicio todo lo que mi hijo ha dicho hasta el momento – Indico mirando al hombre directamente a los ojos quien se mostraba perplejo.

- Yo… solo he… he realizado mi trabajo señor Grandchester, mi labor es ahondar en algo hasta encontrar la verdad… y muestra de ello es lo que usted esta haciendo en este momento… ya no tengo la oportunidad de hacer mas preguntas o de lo contrario le aseguraría que… - Pronunciaba cuando Richard lo interrumpió.

- Hágalas… ¿Quiere acaso saber los detalles de la relación entre mi padre y la señora Fourier? Obviamente así será, pero yo le responderé antes, ni Luciano ni yo tenemos conocimiento de la misma, mas allá de lo que nos conto Octavio, nuestros padres jamás nos mencionaron nada al respecto, fue su decisión y la respetamos… cada quien tiene derecho a hacer con su vida privada lo que crea mas conveniente y a manejarla a su antojo, si mi padre se enamoro de la señora Fourier estando casado con mi madre y decidió ella aceptarlo de esta manera porque ello, ambos somos consientes de lo complicado que es el amor pues ambos estuvimos a punto de perder a las mujeres que amamos por nuestros errores, pudimos sentir la desesperación que seguramente vivió nuestro padre y eso nos llevo a comprenderlo, no lo justificamos pues ciertamente él también debió pensar en su responsabilidad para con los dos y no solamente en lo que su corazón le dictaba… ese señor es el mayor problema de los Grandchester, intentar hacer bien siguiendo a la razón y no al corazón, nuestro… nuestro padre quiso romper con ello pero no pudo, sin embargo la vida nos dio una gran lección a todos haciendo a nuestros hijos casi idénticos y jugando sus cartas para que este encuentro se diera… esa es toda la verdad que necesitan saber y no otra, Terruce y Fabrizio son primos… Luciano y yo somos hermanos, fin de ese asunto – Sentencio con tanta seguridad que a los allí presentes les quedo claro que no debían hacer preguntas en relación a esto.

Todos se miraban los unos a los otros mordiéndose las ganas de lanzar un tropel de preguntas a los caballeros, pero sabían que con eso se exponían a que Richard Grandchester dejara caer todo el poder que tenia sobre ellos y tal vez ni siquiera respondería a sus preguntas, el silencio que se adueño del lugar era abrumador, incluso Annie, Archie y Albert quienes no sabían la verdad se habían quedado congelados, el rubio se volvió a mirar a Fransheska a su lado y ella solo apretó la unión de sus manos, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada por no haberle dicho nada antes, pero apenas si le había dado tiempo para asimilar la noticia y con todo lo de Fabrizio, le resultaba imposible pensar en algo mas, él pudo ver el pesar en la mirada de ella y comprendió que lamentaba no haberle contado sobre esto, le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla para demostrarle que comprendía, después le dio un beso en la mano.

- Bien… señores – Esbozo el abogado aclarándose la garganta para continuar y romper el incomodo silencio – Solo nos falta el señor Thomas Farell, quien viene en representación del New York Times y terminamos la rueda de prensa… señor Farell por favor sus preguntas – Indico mirando al chico. Este trago en seco sintiendo las miradas de todos sus compañeros sobre él, había olvidado todo lo que deseaba preguntar así que opto por chequear su libreta.

- Bue… Buenas tardes damas, caballeros… la pregunta que deseo formular no tiene que ver con el pasado en común de sus padres, señor Grandchester y señor Di Carlo, pero me gustaría saber ¿Si ahora que han hecho publico el parentesco que los une a ambos, el señor Luciano adoptara el apellido Grandchester y se involucrara con la realeza británica, como le correspondería por herencia? Esa como primera interrogante, la segunda seria… ¿Cuándo seria posible una entrevista con el señor Fabrizio Di Carlo y si este estaría dispuesto a ofrecerla? Y por ultimo... señor Terruce, al principio usted menciono que había conocido a los hermanos Andley en su época del colegio ¿La relación con la señorita Candice surgió en esa época como algunas personas han rumorado o se dio cuando ambos se reencontraron en Florencia? Esas son todas mis preguntas, gracias por su atención – Expuso el chico sin poder dejar de sentirse nervioso y tomo asiento de nuevo.

- Buenas tardes señor Farell, en cuanto a su pregunta supongo que va dirigida a mi – Indico Luciano mirando al chico con detenimiento, este asintió rápidamente – Bueno le diré que yo solo conocí a un padre en este mundo y ese fue Alfonzo Di Carlo, aun cuando por mis venas no correr su sangre jamás lo desconocería pues fue él quien estuvo a mi lado hasta el día que exhalo su ultimo suspiro, hace escasos tres meses me dieron a conocer una nueva verdad, pero eso no cambia el amor que le profeso a quien me crio, yo seguiré llevando su apellido y su legado, como lo he hecho hasta el momento – Explico el italiano con naturalidad, ahora se mostraba un poco mas relajado, respiro profundamente y continuo – En cuanto a su segunda pregunta, mi hijo esta siendo tratado con unos medicamentos que aun están bajo estudios, lo que hace que su estado sea muy delicado y requiera estar bajo observación, si concede o no una entrevista depende única y exclusivamente de él… pero si le soy sincero lo creo poco probable pues a diferencia de Terruce, Fabrizio nunca se ha visto relacionado con los medios de comunicación y tal vez se niegue a hacerlo ahora – Agrego manteniendo un tono calmado.

El chico agradeció al italiano con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras anotaba en su libreta, mientras Terry se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, su madre le apretó la mano para hacerlo reaccionar y este busco de inmediato a Candy con los ojos, como esperando de ella el consentimiento para hablar sobre su relación, la rubia lo miraba completamente desconcertada pues no sabia que decir. Sin embargo cuando la mirada del castaño se cruzo con la de Susana Marlowe a unos puestos de su novia, pudo ver que esta le pedía que dijese la verdad, incluso se lo hizo saber moviendo sus labios sin dejar que su voz se hiciera audible, el chico no supo como interpretar este gesto de su ex compañera y ex novia, ciertamente ellos nunca habían hecho publico un compromiso, pero… para muchos esto había sido un hecho.

- Terry… están esperando que respondas – Susurro Eleonor mirando a su hijo con preocupación, mientras le acariciaba el antebrazo. Él asintió en silencio mirándola.

- Candice y yo empezamos una hermosa amistad que se dio en el colegio, después de un tiempo esa amistad se hizo mas fuerte y estrecha conllevando a entablar una relación bastante peculiar pues en ningún momento hicieron falta palabras para expresar lo que el uno sentía por el otro… sin embargo por cuestiones de la vida, nosotros debimos separarnos… yo viaje a América dejándola en el colegio, pero meses después ella también arribaba al país y no fue sino hasta tiempo después que logramos vernos, fue un encuentro demasiado fugaz para mi gusto – Indico con media sonrisa mirando a la chica quien dejo ver una amplia recordando ese momento – Pero que nos permitió retomar nuestra amistad a través de cartas, e incluso por ese medio le pedí que fuese mi novia – Indico y ambos rieron pues ciertamente su relación había sido muy extraña - Pero después de eso otros sucesos terminaron por hacer que nos alejáramos un tiempo hasta que se dio lo del accidente donde todo el mundo me creyó muerto, pasando cuatro largos y tortuosos años para rencontrarnos de nuevo… dándonos la oportunidad de enamorarnos una vez mas y esta vez como personas adultas que sabrían luchar contra las dificultades que la vida nos presentase y dando un poco mas de nosotros a cada momento para hacer de este amor algo poderoso e inmenso y le puedo asegurar en este día que hare hasta lo imposible, todos los días de mi vida y cada instante de estos, para hacerla feliz, para agradecerle que este a mi lado y me profese el mismo amor que yo le profeso a ella – Menciono con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

El carácter espontaneo de Candy le impidió quedarse sentada ante las palabras que Terry le dedicara y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si hacia lo correcto o no se coloco de pie para dirigirse hasta la tribuna donde el joven se encontraba, él viendo el gesto de ella también se levanto y camino para encontrarse con la chica a mitad de los escalones y amarrarse en un emotivo abrazo, brindándose tiernas caricias en las espaldas, mientras se susurraban palabras de amor que salían roncas de sus bocas por los sentimientos que los embargaban, sin importarles los allí presentes, Terry llevo sus manos para acunar el rostro de Candy le deposito un beso lento y tierno que hizo que la chica dejase correr un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Algunos de los periodistas sonrieron ante el gesto de los jóvenes, ciertamente estaban muy enamorados y eso se podía apreciar en ese apoyo incondicional que se mostraban, en como se expresaban su amor sin cohibirse por los comentarios de la gente envidiosa e hipócrita, Susana le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Fransheska con quien había compartido en los últimos días y ya eran casi amigas, indicándole con una señal que la acompañara y empezó a aplaudir efusivamente, mas de uno se sorprendió ante el gesto de la actriz, pero lo acompañaron, uniéndose primero los familiares de los novios y después los periodistas, claro esta con su excepción, luego de un minuto ellos se separaron mirándose a los ojos y dejando que estos mostraran lo que sus corazones sentían. El abogado llamo su atención para proceder a dar fin a la rueda de prensa, agradeciendo a los presentes por su colaboración y paciencia, Terry también lo hizo y en nombre de los reporteros allí presente hablo el delegado del New York Post, Rupert Wallis, dirigiéndose al chico.

- Señor Grandchester un placer tenerlo de nuevo junto a nosotros, felicidades por su compromiso con la señorita Andley, por su titulo de Conde de Wallingford y haber recuperado su vida, además de todo lo que obtuvo en este tiempo alejado de nosotros, espero no vaya a ser mucho hasta que lo veamos de nuevo sobre los escenarios de Broadway… señor Di Carlo gracias por su colaboración, señor Grandchester felicidades por su familia, señora Eleonor… denos la dicha si su señor esposo se lo permite de verla de nuevo al menos una vez mas sobre los escenarios, gracias a los abogados, a los compañeros, a las damas aquí presentes, señor Andley, doctor Smith… que tengan buenas tardes. – Finalizo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos en el salón donde compartieron sus impresiones sobre la rueda de prensa los abogados le despidieron de los demás y estos decidieron regresar hasta la mansión Grandchester, Nathan los acompañaría en vista que Luciano seria el próximo en ver a Fabrizio y tal vez su presencia era necesaria pues no solo el chico podía sufrir una crisis, sino el hombre también. Mientras los autos se ponían en marcha y cada uno ocupaba su puesto, Terry se había sumido en un silencio algo extraño, pero nadie menciono nada pues seguramente el joven estaba cansado o analizando para si mismo todo lo ocurrido, una vez que tomaron las calles de Nueva York, su mirada se enfoco en estas, minutos después y agarrando desprevenidos a sus padres y a Candy el joven hablo.

- Martin, gire a la izquierda en la próxima calle por favor… y entre al cementerio – Indicó con voz calmada sin volverse a mirar a sus acompañantes.

- Terry… ¿Por qué vamos a ese lugar? Amor creo que mejor será ir a la casa, debes estar cansado… - Decía Candy cuando él la interrumpió.

- Tranquila pecosa, solo nos tomara unos minutos – Contesto acariciándole la mano.

Richard y Eleonor se miraron desconcertados, no sabían que pensaba hacer el joven en ese sitio, pero decidieron permanecer en silencio para no contradecirlo, además la curiosidad les ganaba. Los autos que venían detrás del que ocupaba el castaño al ver que este se desviaba de su ruta, optaron por seguirlos para ver que sucedía y sus ocupantes se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron entra al campo santo. El actor le señalo al conductor el lugar exacto a donde deseaba que lo llevase, mientras sentía una presión apoderarse de su pecho, pero mayor a esto era su deseo de liberarse de una vez por todas de lo que lo mantenía atado a ese momento trágico de su vida. El auto se detuvo frente al espacio donde se encontraba la lapida que llevaba su nombre y marcaba el día que había perdido tantas cosas y había llenado de dolor a quienes lo amaban… Terry bajo ante la mirada atenta de sus padres y Candy, camino hasta el guarda equipaje pidiéndole al chofer que lo abriese mientras él se quitaba el saco y lo lanzaba en el asiento trasero, para después doblarse las mangas de su impecable camisa blanca hasta los codos, seguido de esto extrajo de la parte trasera del vehículo un enorme mazo de hierro con mago de madera. El desconcierto se adueño de los duques y Candy, quienes de inmediato bajaron del auto mientras veían al joven avanzar hacia la lapida de mármol negro de carraca que tenia inscrito en letras doradas su nombre. Cuando los demás llegaron hasta el lugar se llenaron aun mas de asombro al ver como el castaño levantaba el gran martillo en el aire para después dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre la lapida, provocado que un sonoro estruendo retumbara en el lugar haciéndolos sobresaltarse.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo Terry? ¿Por qué actúa así? – Pregunto Fransheska desconcertada observándolo con angustia.

- Algo que seguramente siente necesario, destruyendo el ultimo vestigio que queda de su supuesta muerte hace cinco años… esa lapida lleva su nombre, se supone que esa era su tumba – Contesto Albert comprendiendo la actitud de su amigo.

- ¿Nathan crees que esto es sano? – Inquirió Susana preocupada por la actuación de su ex compañero, desde el auto que ocupaban.

- Si… en realidad diría que es muy conveniente, esta liberando la rabia y la frustración que lo embargo cuando se entero de toda la verdad – Respondió el psicólogo observándolo.

Candy, Eleonor y Richard lo miraban en completo silencio, conscientes que no era prudente interrumpirlo, pues si Terry hacia esto era porque realmente lo necesitaba, esto terminaría liberándolo de los fantasmas que aun lo acosaban y más ahora que le había confesado emocionado a la chica que ese miedo que lo invadía se había marchado, lo había abandonado y ya no sentía que estar cerca de las personas que lo vieron cuando estuvo en la cima de su carrera le dolía, él seguía siendo él y eso era lo que importaba… ser él mismo… siempre él mismo. Ella no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se hicieran presentes, se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo triste… como si una parte, una dolorosa y vieja parte de ella se estuviese quebrando junto con esa lapida, tal vez él sentía lo mismo… tal vez era mucho mas.

Terry sentía que un nudo en la garganta lo estaba ahogando, que su cuerpo temblaba mas por la presión y el dolor que lo desgarraba que por la fuerza que debía imprimir para causarle algo de daño a esta lapida… ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerla de mármol de carraca? – Pregunto mientras seguía golpeando, causándole apenas daño a la pieza. Quería arrancarse este dolor del pecho, olvidar todo lo que había pasado, las lagrimas, las noches de soledad, el dolor de la perdida, la desesperación, la impotencia… ya no quería recordar lo que había sido su vida años atrás, si esta lapida llevaba su nombre, deseaba que eso solo representase el pasado… ese doloroso y cruel que tuvo que pasar… - Pensaba viendo como desfilaban por su mente todas aquellas imágenes que deseaba olvidar, esta seria la última vez que las evocaría, nunca más… nunca más. Su padre quien podía notar el temblor en las manos del chico y la tensión que tenia su cuerpo se animo a hacerle saber que tal como le dijese en cuanto se encontraron de nuevo, nunca mas estaría solo, pues este era el momento para dejárselo ver, con cautela se acercó hasta Terry. Él estaba completamente absorto en su auto liberación cuando sintió la mano de su padre apoyarse sobre su hombro y se detuvo para volverse a mirarlo sorprendido.

- ¿En realidad sientes que es necesario? – Inquirió el hombre con la voz ronca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El chico asintió en silencio y el llanto que contenía lo desbordo – Lamento no haberlo hecho antes… no debiste encontrar esto Terry… nunca debiste hacerlo hijo – Susurro acercando al joven para amarrarlo en un abrazo y este se aferro a su padre rompiendo en sollozos, hundiendo la cara en el hombre del duque y dejando caer el mazo a un lado, aunque ya era un hombre y estaba mucho mas alto que su padre en este momento se sentía como un niño de cinco años, uno que necesitaba desesperadamente saber que había regresado y había encontrado todo aquello que le fue negado… que esto era cierto.

Candy y Eleonor también llegaron hasta ellos y se unieron al abrazo, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente, sollozando y unidas a los hombres que amaban, dejándoles saber que estaban allí y siempre lo estaría, que ya jamás sus vidas se verían envueltas por el sufrimiento o la soledad, que ya no volverían a ser las sombras que fueron una vez y ese infierno que vivieron no regresaría a ellos… de ahora en adelante solo el amor los cubriría. En los autos los demás observaban la escena no pudieron evitar ser tocadas por esta, las lagrimas también los desbordaron a ellos sintiéndose realmente conmovidos por este acto de liberación que Terry estaba teniendo, que al fin tendría completamente, estaban seguro que desde hoy el chico comenzaría una nueva vida dejando atrás los fantasmas. Después de unos minutos los duques, el castaño y la rubia regresaron al coche que ocupaban para salir de ese lugar y dejar el pasado por fin donde le correspondía… en el pasado.

* * *

_**Y sentía tu alma pulcra y triste**_

_**como sientes la luna que se desliza calladamente**_

_**detrás de los visillos corridos.**_

_**Y sentía tu alma pobre y encogida,**_

_**como un mendigo, con la mano tendida delante de la puerta,**_

_**sin atreverse a llamar y entrar,**_

_**y sentía tu alma frágil y humilde**_

_**como una lágrima vacilando en el borde de los párpados,**_

_**y sentía tu alma ceñida y húmeda por el dolor**_

_**como un pañuelo en la mano en el cual gotean lágrimas,**_

_**y hoy, cuando mi alma quiere perderse en la noche,**_

_**solamente tu recuerdo lo detiene**_

_**con invisibles dedos de fantasma.**_

_**Inscripción sobre un sepulcro, Tristan Tzara.**_

* * *

_**Continuara. **_


	178. Capitulo 53 parte 2

**Chicas aquí un nuevo capitulo si que me había tardado en cargárselo, pero aquí lo tienen y les recomiendo pañuelos a la mano. **

**Besos y abrazos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 53**

**Parte 2**

* * *

Despertaba nuevamente sin saber por cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, deseaba poder reponer sus fuerzas normales y no sentir que se duerme cada dos horas, su mirada se dirigió primeramente al ventanal, las cortinas estaban a medio cerrar, por lo que pudo ver que ya era de noche, recorrió con su mirada la habitación y no vio a ninguno de los doctores, tampoco a las enfermeras, aun sentía los parpados pesados, de lo contrario se sentía muy bien, claro las piernas aun le dolían al flexionarlas, prosiguió con su recorrido visual y su mirada se topo con Marión sentada en uno de los muebles mientras tejía entretenidamente, la observo en silencio por algunos minutos tratando de saber que era lo que elaboraba su hermosa y maravillosa esposa, hasta que ella lo extendió un poco para admirar como estaba quedando la prenda, mostrando la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas.

- Deberías intercalarle unos hilos morados. – Dijo al fin con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras los ojos le brillaban como nunca y el corazón palpitaba fuerte ante la emoción.

Marión se puso de pie inmediatamente, aunque lo hizo con mucho cuidado y sin soltar la prenda se acercó a su esposo quien se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama, la rubia llego hasta él y tomo asiento en la cama al tiempo que acomodaba las almohadas en la espalda del joven, fue él quien se acercó llevando ambas manos a las mejillas de la joven y deposito varios besos, contactos de labios, tiernos, mientras ella solo mantenía las palmas en el pecho tibio de él.

- ¿Por qué morado? – Pregunto ella en medio de besos, suaves que la elevaban, sintiendo los labios de su esposo, húmedos y estos ante los toques se hinchaban de a poco haciendo mas placentero los besos.

- Es tu color favorito… y quiero que Luna vista los colores que le gustan a su madre, así como Joshua prefiere el azul cobalto, ya veras pintare su cuarto de morado. – Susurro contra lo labios de ella y mirándola a los ojos, llevo su mano y la poso en el vientre de su esposa, acariciándolo con ternura infinita. – Te amo amor mio, gracias por darme tan maravilloso regalo… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo esta ella? – Pregunto posando sus labios en una de las mejillas de la rubia, quien dejo libre un suspiro y cerro los ojos, sintiendo como él le acariciaba el rostro con los labios, sintiendo el corazón latirle fuertemente y las piernas temblar.

- Estoy muy bien, pero Fabri no sabemos si será niña, por eso solo utilizo el blanco aunque tu… tu… - No sabia como hablarle, según la madre de Fabrizio él estaba bien, por lo que se aventuro a decirlo. – Tu hermana me ha traído mucha ropita en color rosa.- Pudo sentir como la respiración de él cambio pero no se alejó por el contrario la amarro en un abrazo, por lo que ella continuo. – Le dije que me gustaba mucho hacerle la ropa y solo conseguí que me trajera docenas de ovillos de lana rosa. – Acoto sin poder evitar ahogar en el oído de su esposo esa risa, que para él era la más hermosa melodía, esa melodía que le alteraba los latidos del corazón.

- Estoy seguro que será una nena, puse todo mi empeño para que así fuese y estoy seguro que será tan hermosa como su madre. – Se alejó un poco y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la rubia. - Gracias amor… gracias mi vida… - Mirándola a los ojos al tiempo que se humedecían los de ambos.

- No hay nada que agradecer corazón… - Negando con la cabeza, viendo esa luz en los ojos de su esposo lo veía feliz, realmente feliz, como nunca lo había visto y eso le hacia sentirte realmente completa, ya que la felicidad del hombre que ama también es la de ella. - Nada… te amo Fabrizio… te amo. – Le hacia saber mientras él acariciaba con sus pulgares las mejillas y sus demás dedos se entrelazaban en las hebras doradas, Fabrizio tomó los labios de la chica una vez mas en un beso prolongado, mas intenso, uno esperado por Marión por mucho tiempo, de esos que hacían que su vientre vibrara, sintiendo la textura de la lengua de Fabrizio hacer piruetas en su boca, llevándola a extremos de placer con solo un beso, ella lo deseaba demasiado, pero sabe que por el momento debe esperar, ya que la salud de ambos esta por encima de sus ganas contenidas, pero él no la estaba ayudando, pues bajar una de sus manos y apoderarse de su cadera para acercarla mas a su cuerpo, era realmente acercarlo a los dos a jugar con fuego.

Fabrizio deseaba a Marión como nunca, siempre le ha sido difícil el contenerse ante ella y ahora después de tanto tiempo un beso lo arrastra por el más crudo de los placeres, deseando el poder hacerle el amor, pero sabe que es imposible, sin embargo se conforma con devorar la boca de su esposa.

- Ejem… ejem. – Alguien que se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que entraba a la habitación, los dos estaban unidos en un beso voraz que no les permitía ser consiente de nada a su alrededor, por lo que no escucharon la puerta abrirse, el sonido gutural los hizo regresar a la realidad, ella se apartó mirando hacia otro lado al tiempo que se limpiaba los labios disimuladamente, sin querer percatarse de quien era la persona que había entrado a la habitación sentía toda la sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza, pues era consiente de que los vieron en una situación realmente escandalosa, a su mente llego la cara de desaprobación del doctor Sergéevich y sabia que la reprendería por estar agitando de esa manera a Fabrizio quien quedo inmóvil con las manos en los hombros de Marión y ella pudo sentir como empezaron a temblar, de inmediato la chica supo que no era el doctor sino que era alguien peor y solo quería que en ese momento la tierra se abriera y se la tragase, pues estaba segura que quien había llegado era Luciano Di Carlo.

Fabrizio solo miraba a su padre mientras todo su ser vibraba y el miedo hacia estragos en él e inevitablemente las lágrimas subieron inundando su garganta, pero espabilaba para no dejarlas salir al tiempo que tensaba la mandíbula, para hacerles más presión aun.

Luciano aun no podía creer que tenia a su hijo… a su Fabrizio Alfonzo a unos diez pasos de distancia, no sabia que hacer, ¿Que podría ser lo correcto en este momento? mientras el pecho le dolía a causa de la combinación, emoción y culpa, tragaba en seco para pasar las lagrimas y la manos le sudaban, los brazos le temblaban con esto reclamándole lo que debía hacer, en ese momento los levanto y se lo extendió a Fabrizio, quien al ver el gesto fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal viendo esos brazos que tantas veces añoro, tanto que había necesitado ese abrazo que Luciano ahora le ofrece y se acerca a él sin mas que mirarlo a los ojos al llegar se abrazó con fuerza y los sollozos de ambos inundaron la habitación, el cuerpo del joven se sacudía a causa del llanto aferrándose con todas sus ganas a la espalada de su padre humedeciéndole la camisa con las lagrimas, lloraba hasta el punto de costarle respirar, Marión al ver que su suegro se acercaba se puso de pie y se alejó un poco, para darle espacio a Fabrizio.

- Papá… papá deme el perdón… - Era lo que podía entenderse en medio del llanto.

- No digas nada hijo… solo déjame abrazarte… solo eso. – Decía Luciano al tiempo que se aferraba más al abrazo y para él no había nadie más, solo el milagro de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del joven, le estaba dando ese abrazo que él sabia que tanto necesitaba en la habitación del colegio y él simplemente se lo negó, ese que le pidió en las cartas, era este el abrazo y no bastaba para sentir que estaba retribuyendo todo el dolor por el que paso su primogénito.

- Viejo… perdone mi rebeldía… yo sé que le cause heridas… - Sin dejar de temblar a causa del llanto.

- Perdóname tú a mi hijo, por no escucharte, por darte la espalda…. Por ser tan testarudo y no mantenerte a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaste…. Por ser tan mal padre. – Acariciándole la espalda al joven el cual estaba mucho más alto que él. – Por creer que siempre era yo quien tenía la razón en todo, por no dar mí brazo a torcer.

- Yo lo amo padre… no he dejado de pensar en usted ni un segundo, viejo… - Alejándose un poco llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Luciano. – Recordaba todo el tiempo… todos lo días cuando era un niño y lo veía gigante, cuando lo admiraba y ahora… ahora. – Mirándolo a los ojos, mientras le costaba hablar por las lágrimas. – Ahora que soy adulto… lo veo mas grande... padre… no usted no es mal padre, yo soy un mal hijo… ni lo merezco… no lo merezco… me empeñe en llevarle la contraria, en retarlo por algo que no merecía. – Decía con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

- No digas eso Fabrizio Alfonzo. – Depositándole un beso en la mejilla. – Eres mi hijo y te adoro… eres uno de mis mayores tesoros y sin duda estoy en deuda con Dios porque te ha regresado a mi, escucho… escucho mis suplicas, mis peticiones…. hijo yo… yo no te dejaba, no me hacia a la idea… me moría todos los días al despertar porque había olvidado tu voz… háblame Fabrizio. – Soltando un sollozo, sintiendo una gran presión estrujarle el corazón.

- Padre… padre. – abrazándose una vez mas. – Déjeme llorar su pena… sacar su dolor… curar su angustia…su desesperación. – Mediante abrazo y palabras ambos trataban de ponerle fin a sus culpas, mientras el llanto descontrolado daba paso a uno calmado interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún sollozo cargado de sentimiento. – Me he sentido tan solo padre… tanto que a pesar de tener a mi esposa e hijo… vivía en soledad porque los extrañaba demasiado. – Decía quedamente Fabrizio mientras acariciaba la espalda de Luciano quien hacia lo mismo, tratando de soportar ese dolor en su corazón, ese que mediante respiraciones profundas iba reduciendo, tratando de hacerlo lo menos perceptible posible, pues no quería que Fabrizio se diese cuenta de su enfermedad.

Marion no podía más que sentirse feliz, satisfecha al ver a su esposo envuelto en tantas emociones, a pesar de estar llorando se le veía tranquilo, completo siempre supo la falta inmensa que le hacia su familia, ella tuvo que limpiarse las lagrimas y tratar de calmarse pues sabia que no era sano para ella dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Luciano a pesar de estar envuelto en una marea de sentimientos que lo llevaban de un lado a otro era consiente de que no podía exponer a su hijo a este tipo de situaciones, por lo que reunió todo su auto control y se alejó un poco, le dio un beso en la frente y aun mirarse en los ojos de Fabrizio le parecía ser mentira.

- Eres mi muchacho… - Dejo libre un suspiro cargado de sentimiento, mientras estudiaba con su mirada el rostro del joven entre sus manos y las lágrimas aun surcaban la cara de Fabrizio. – Mi hijo… yo… yo aun no me lo creo… - Un sollozo se escapo de la garganta de Luciano. – Yo… yo me quise morir Alfonzo y quiero que sepas que en ningún momento estuve molesto contigo... yo te busque desde el mismo instante, te busque cada día, todos los días por años y no me cansaba... solo quería encontrarte y pedirte perdón, yo… yo no comprendí tus sentimientos, no los tome enserio, estabas destrozado por esa mujer…

- Ya esta bien papá… padre no hable mas del pasado, eso ya no importa. – Hablo Fabrizio siendo consiente de que ahí estaba Marión y que ella no se sentiría bien al escuchar acerca de Antonella, tampoco él quería recordar esos momentos que por mas que estuviesen enterrados y que no sintiese mas que odio por esa mujer, no podía evitar sentir dolor y vergüenza, ama a su esposa no tiene la menor duda, pero Antonella también formo una parte importante en su vida y aunque ahora ni la recuerda, es preferible no traerla al presente, para él esa mujer se había quedado enterrada en el pasado y no tenia porque desenterrarla. – No importa, solo sé que era un estúpido adolescente, un irracional y me di cuenta de que cometí un gran error muy tarde, ya era muy tarde padre, quise, muchas veces quise desertar pero no podía… después mi vida cambio por completo conocí a la mujer que amo. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Marión. – A quien me dio todas la razones, para luchar y vivir, para querer regresar, solo que algunas cosas inesperadas pasaron… - A Fabrizio le estaba costando respirar su padre podía verlo en el semblante del joven por lo que se encamino al otro lado de la cama para colocarle oxigeno.

- Debes calmarte hijo. – Hablaba con voz temblorosa y manos trémulas, mientras le colocaba el oxigeno a Fabrizio quien le ayudaba, después de lograr la labor, Luciano le deposito un beso en la frente, mientras acariciaba y acomodaba los cabellos de su hijo los cuales estaban igual de largos que los de su sobrino, nunca podrá encontrar la explicación lógica al parecido entre ambos, son muy vagas las diferencias y el que solo sean primos no basta, viajando al pasado y buscando en sus recuerdos se presenta ante el la imagen de ese hombre que conversaba con él en el colegio, ese que pensaba era el padre de otro alumno y encontró ese parecido que caracteriza a Fabrizio y a Terruce, no puede pensar en Cristopher Grandchester como un padre, solo como un conocido, su padre es y seguirá siendo Alfonzo Di Carlo, ese hombre cariñoso y justo que le ofreció tanto amor y comprensión, esta tratando de asimilar el parentesco que existe entre él y los Grandchester, pero sin aceptar a otro por padre, no sabe como tomara Fabrizio la noticia, ni siquiera tiene la mínima idea como dar inicio a esa conversación, porque derrumbara sus sueños, su hijo adoraba a Alfonzo Di Carlo, era su abuelo, su molde a seguir y decirle que ya no lo es, será realmente doloroso para él.

Luciano tomo asiento al borde de la cama, mientras admiraba a su hijo y este le acariciaba el rostro sintiendo que ese toque de su Fabrizio Alfonzo era lo mas hermoso que le ha pasado en años, tal vez Fabrizio se encontraba igual que él, aun le costaba creer que fuese verdad, que estaban ahí después de tanto tiempo, seguramente lo estaba reconociendo mas viejo, al igual que él lo admiraba y no podía encontrar en este hombre a su jovencito, solo la mirada, era la misma mirada, pero de ese chico que él dejo en la habitación del colegio queda poco, muy poco, su hijo los dejo cuando el ser humano evoluciona de niño a adulto y fueron siete años sin verlo, por eso un cambio tan grande.

Marión admiraba la felicidad en su esposo, esa paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, regreso al mueble para continuar con su labor, tomando de la cesta un ovillo de lana morado, empezó a entretejerlo en la manta que elaboraba, levanto la vista por un segundo y se encontró con la de Fabrizio quien le sonreía y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de abrió.

- Papiii. – Se dejo escuchar la voz enérgica de Joshua quien entro con violín en mano y al ver a su padre despierto corrió hasta la cama, dejando el instrumento a un lado, subió con mucho cuidado y se sentó al lado de Fabrizio quien lo envolvió con uno de sus brazos y lo adhirió a su cuerpo, depositándole un beso en los cabellos. – ¿El abuelo te perdono? – Le pregunto elevando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, su padre asintió en silencio con una maravillosa sonrisa y ambos desviaron la mirada a Luciano quien tenia los ojos inundado en lagrimas al ver a Fabrizio con su hijo, era realmente emocionante, tanto que sentía la garganta cerrársele y el corazón desbocarse, era hermoso apreciar ese cuadro, nunca ni en sus mas absurdos sueños se lo hubiese imaginado, todo tan de repente, sabe que necesita tiempo para asimilarlo, mientras basta con dejar libre tanta emoción y limpiar una lagrima rebelde que viaja por su mejilla, su hijo le estira la mano y la posa sobre la de él, frotándola con esto haciéndole saber que es real lo que esta frente a sus ojos. – Ves papi yo te lo dije… - Joshua miro a Luciano. – Abuelo, no llores, papi ya no se va a enfermar, tu medicamento es muy bueno, recuerda que eres el mejor doctor del mundo. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie sin dejar de ser cuidadoso, se acercó hasta el hombre y lo abrazo rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello, Luciano correspondió al abrazo y dejo libre un sollozo ante la emoción que solo podía expresarla mediante el llanto. – No llores abuelo. – Susurro con voz estrangulada.

- Está bien… solo lloro de la felicidad Joshua. – Dijo el hombre alejándose del abrazo, mirando a su nieto a los ojos y tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas, desviando la mirada a segundos a su hijo quien también limpiaba las de él y le sonreía, sintiendo en ese pequeño instante de su vida la felicidad completa, esa sensación inexplicable en su corazón, esparcirse por cada rincón de su ser no podría ser nada mas que la felicidad, recuerda que hace siete años y unos meses cuando Fabrizio le dijo que pensaba tener hijos con esa mujer, no lo quería, pues su mente no llegaba a imaginar esta hermosa criatura de grandes ojos topacio. Volvió la cabeza y miro a Marión quien estaba admirándolos con una dulce sonrisa e inmediatamente bajo la mirada y sus manos empezaron a mover las agujas intentando tejer, pero le temblaban demasiado para conseguirlo, no tenía que ser un mago para saber que la chica estaba avergonzada por la situación en que los encontró, no hubiese sido lo mismo si Joshua hubiese sido hijo de Antonella, no seria la misma fisionomía, pues aunque se pareciera mucho a Fabrizio tenia ciertos rasgos de esa niña rubia, definitivamente no seria lo mismo, pues le hubiesen impartido otro tipo de crianza. Regreso la mirada a su hijo y él también observaba a Marión, pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo especial al hacerlo, ese destello que solo el amor nos instala en la mirada.

- Abuelo. – Acoto Joshua, al ver que estaban en silencio, saco el violín del estuche – Escucha, ya no suena igual. – Continúo, colocándolo sobre su hombro en posición y tocándolo.

- Veamos Joshua. – Hablo el hombre con una sonrisa y tomando el instrumento que su nieto le extendía. – Es que esta desafinado. – Expuso al tiempo que interpretaba algunas notas. – Dame un minuto y lo afinamos nuevamente. – Hablaba y el niño estaba atento a lo que su abuelo hacia, mientras Fabrizio admiraba la escena, nunca pensó vivir este maravilloso momento, su padre amaba a Joshua podía verlo, aun no sabe como el niño no le dijo nada en estos días, si él estaba tan ansioso por conocer a sus abuelos y ahora entiende el por que, necesitaba compartir con mas personas que fuesen realmente de su familia.

- ¿Por qué se desafina abuelo? – Pregunto mientras miraba como Luciano afinaba el instrumento.

- Bueno pueden ser muchos los motivos, ya sea porque no se toca adecuadamente y aun más cuando son nuevos, también cuando se dejan algún tiempo sin tocar. – Respondió sin dejar de lado la labor, mientras que su hijo continuaba admirándolos con una sonrisa imborrable y a su cabeza llegaban los recuerdos de su padre tocándole el violín para que se durmiera, sobre todo si tenía miedo, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le inundaran una vez más, pero trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas.

- ¿Y como puedo hacerlo yo mismo? – Pregunto mientras se rascaba distraídamente una de las mejillas.

- Tienes que aprender a hacerlo… recuerda que te dije las notas musicales… - Hablaba cuando Joshua intervino.

- Si abuelo las notas son DO, RE, MI, FA, SOL, LA y SI – Dijo de manera musical como ya él le había enseñado para que no lo olvidara. Fabrizio dejo libre media carcajada obteniendo la atención de Luciano quien lo miro al escuchar la misma manera de reír y esa que tanto había extrañado, había añorado ese carisma en Fabrizio, esa ternura al hacerlo, esa manera tan especial de ser de su hijo.

- Bueno para afinarlas hay que llevar un orden, primero es la cuerda que representa a la nota LA. – Explicaba extendiendo el violín. – ¿Cual es la cuerda donde esta la nota que debemos afinar primero? – Le pregunto para saber si aun recordaba el orden.

- Si primero es la cuerda LA, entonces es esta. – Dijo señalando una cuerda.

- No Joshua esa es la MI. – Le explico con media sonrisa. – Pero hagamos una cosa, después te enseño a afinar el violín, primero vamos colocarle un poco de resina al arco que le hace falta, has tocado bastante porque la has desgastado. –Dijo con media sonrisa, mientras pasaba la barra por las cuerdas del arco.

- Todo el día abuelo, es que quiero aprender rápido. – Respondió riendo. – Toca un poco abuelo, me gusta escuchar. – Dijo con entusiasmo, Luciano probo una vez mas las notas para después entonar una melodía, antes de empezar clavo la mirada en Fabrizio.

Las lagrimas que el joven estaba reteniendo resbalaron por sus mejillas, por mas que trago en seco estas no pasaron pues conocía a la perfección la melodía, uno de los muchos tangos que le gustaban pero este a él sencillamente le llegaba al alma, por la nostalgia y tristeza que guardaba, no tenia la mínima idea de que su padre supiera la nota y la interpretara a la perfección, pues a él no le apasionaba el tango, mientras que los ojos de Luciano se cristalizaban y el dolor en su pecho, regresaba junto a esa sensación de vacío, al recordar cuando interpreto por primera vez la melodía, fue cuando Fiorella se fue de la casa con Fransheska y Fabrizio estaba en la guerra, se encerró en el despacho, sin ganas de seguir luchando, solo quería dejarse vencer, dar todo por terminado, pues la única razón por la que no se había derrumbado completamente lo había abandonado haciéndolo sentir aun mas culpable, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sin embargo no detenía la melodía, mientras Joshua los miraba a ambos, pero no decía nada por estar entretenido en los movimientos de las manos de su abuelo, quien ni siquiera miraba el instrumento solo miraba a su padre.

- Cuando no estás muere mi esperanza, si tú te vas se va mi ilusión. – La voz ronca de Luciano entono la canción.

- Papá… por favor no siga. – Pidió Fabrizio ahogado por el llanto sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable por ese dolor que se apreciaba en su padre, Luciano dejo de lado el instrumento al tiempo que su hijo le abría los brazos y una vez mas se abrazaban dejando libre el llanto. – Lo siento papá, perdóneme… le cause tanto dolor.

- Tranquilo hijo, no me hagas caso… tranquilo. – Dijo en medio del llanto y acariciándole la espalda se alejó un poco y acuno el rostro de Fabrizio limpiándole con los pulgares las lágrimas, mientras que Fabrizio hacia lo mismo.

- Ya no lloren. – Susurro Joshua con voz temblorosa.

- Está bien. – Dijo Fabrizio mirando a su hijo. – Ya no vamos a llorar más. – Desordenando los cabellos del niño, tratando de controlar las emociones, Marión no podía evitar conmocionarse, pero no intervenía sabia que su esposo necesitaba desahogarse. – ¿Por qué mejor no me tocas algo? – Joshua mostro una hermosa sonrisa y tomo el instrumento lo acomodo sobre su hombro y empezó a rozar el arco contra las cuerdas, produciendo sonidos muy desafinados, pero movía las manos con energía, ninguno de los presentes decía nada, solo lo miraban mientras sonreían, después de varios minutos se detuvo y dejo libre un suspiro de frustración lo cual los desconcertó.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Fabrizio sonriendo, al ver el descontento en la cara del niño.

- Es que es inútil papi, no puedo tocar igual que el abuelo, ni siquiera se escucha igual. – Respondió colocando de lado el violín. – Creo que no lo tocare más, es muy difícil. – Continúo con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación.

- Joshua ven acá.- Le dijo Fabrizio extendiéndole los brazos, con mucho cuidado y por primera vez desde que despertaba lo cargaba, sintiéndolo realmente pesado, pero eso no fue impedimento para que lo sentara en sus muslos lo miro a los ojos mientras le acomodaba los cabellos detrás de las orejas, le deposito un beso en la frente. – No tienes que desistir, si quieres tocar el violín, hazlo. – Le dijo con ternura.

- Pero es muy difícil papi. – Susurro sin desviar la mirada de la de su padre.

- si claro que es difícil, pero si fuese fácil cualquiera lo haría, por eso no todos tocamos el violín, a ti te gusta es lo importante, ya veras que con las practicas lo harás cada vez mejor, si ya te sabes las notas, eso… eso es lo mas difícil. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Solo tienes que prestar atención a todo lo que el abuelo te dice e ir pasó por paso, no podemos ir tan rápido en la vida, todo tiene su tiempo, alguien me lo dijo una vez. – Acoto levantando la mirada encontrándose con la de Luciano, para regresarla nuevamente a su hijo. – Pero yo no hice caso, pensaba que estaba equivocado, quería volar cuando apenas si empezaba a caminar, por lo que termine muy mal. – Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Creo que solo estas un poco cansado, si quieres deja el violín por un día y después lo retomas. – Luciano miraba como su hijo era un gran padre, como le hablaba al niño, nadie tuvo que enseñarlo a serlo, lo aprendió solo.

- Esta bien papi. – Susurro y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abría una vez más, entrando Fransheska y Fiorella, sus miradas se clavaron en los presente, ellas ya sabían que Luciano vendría a ver a Fabrizio, por lo que le permitieron el tiempo a solas, los caballeros le sonrieron por lo que damas correspondieron de la misma manera.

Fiorella se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Marión y le dio un beso en la frente, para seguidamente tomar asiento a su lado, preguntándole por la prenda, la emoción invadió de golpe el pecho de Fabrizio al ver a dos de las mujeres que mas amaba el demostrarse afecto, el hecho de que su madre aceptara a Marión era realmente extraordinario, Fransheska también tomo asiento al otro lado y el joven se percato en ese momento de que su hermana tenia razón, pues Marión al lado de ella parecía una niña, así la amaba, la amo desde el mismo instante que la vio, cuando se entrego a él con un cuerpo en pleno desarrollo, ese que ha terminado de formar con sus caricias en todos estos años al convivir, recuerda que cuando se hicieron novios, Marión era mucho mas delgada y mas baja, que sus senos apenas si se apreciaban, los cuales terminaron de desarrollarse con el embarazo de Joshua, realmente era una niña, una que el hizo mujer, su mujer y ese amor por ella crecía cada vez mas.

Fiorella desvió la mirada a su hijo y le dedico una maravillosa sonrisa, se puso de pie y se encamino hasta donde este se encontraba, no sin antes hacer una parada al lado de Luciano a quien le regalo un beso en la mejilla, para seguidamente acunarle el rostro en sus manos, percatándose de que había llorado y es que era imposible que no lo hubiese hecho, lo miro a los ojos por varios segundos y le deposito un beso en la frente.

Después prosiguió hasta su destino que no era otro que abrazar a su hijo, le dio vario besos en la mejilla, mientras Joshua los admiraba sonriente al encontrarse en el medio de ambos.

- ¿Como te sientes mi niño? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando con sus pulgares los pómulos del chico.

- Estoy bien mamá, me siento bien. – Dijo sin desviar su mirada de los hermosos ojos grises.

- ¿Seguro mi vida? – Pregunto una vez más y Fabrizio asintió en silencio. – Que bello estas nenito. – Hablaba con infinita ternura mientras Joshua miraba sorprendido al ver como su abuela le hablaba a su padre. – Mi chiquitico, mi niño hermoso… mi ratoncito. – Mientras le besaba la frente en ese momento una carcajada exploto en medio de los dos.

- Ratoncito. – Dijo Joshua en medio de una carcajada, por lo que Fiorella se alejó sonriente y Fabrizio admirada a su hijo burlándose de él. – Papi eres un ratoncito como lo que corren por el jardín y que mi tío quiere atrapar… pero mami no te tiene miedo y a los ratoncitos si. – Dijo sin dejar de reír y todos los presentes lo acompañaron. – Abuela le hablas a papi como un niño y él no es un niño. – Decía sin parar de reír.

- Si mi vida, tu papi es mi niño… así lo quiero, para mi no ha crecido, lo veo tal como te veo a ti. – Acoto la italiana riendo al tiempo que se acercaba a la mejilla del niño y dejaba caer una lluvia de besos.

- Es imposible el que deje de verlo como un niño Joshua, siempre ha sido el consentido. – Acoto Fransheska quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Marión que no hacia más que ahogarse en el mar topacio de los ojos de su esposo, el cual se perdía en el bosque de la mirada de la rubia, mientras sonreían.

Fransheska fue consiente de la mirada que compartían su hermano y su esposa, de ese amor que se les escapaba por los poros y danzaba en el aire, nunca había visto en su hermano ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, siempre que le hablaba de Antonella estos brillaban, pero nunca, jamás alcanzaron tal intensidad, su mirada se hacia mas hermosa, admiraba a su hermano y este había cambiado físicamente pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma, su sonrisa, sus gestos, aun los mantenía intactos a pesar de los años, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente, lo había extrañado demasiado, a su cómplice, su amigo, su otra mitad, no podía evitar sentir celos de Marión por haber compartido con él todos estos años, por ser ella la única persona presente en sus cambios físicos, pero también sabe que la chica se lo merece, pues ha dado lo suficiente para merecerlo, sabe que su hermano esta en buenas manos, que todo este tiempo estuvo al lado de una mujer que es capaz de dar su vida por él, podía saberlo en esa entrega y devoción que ella le profesaba y sabia que Fabrizio no merecía menos.

La chica se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Marión ayudándola a ponerse de pie con mucho cuidado, la rubia se dejo guiar sin embargo la miraba desconcertada, mientras Fransheska le sonreía, con pasos lentos la encamino a la cama, siendo las jóvenes el centro de las miradas.

- Disculpen mamá y Joshua, pero yo creo que Marión debe descansar y creo que puede hacerlo al lado de Peter pan. – Acoto la chica dedicándole una mirada a Fabrizio quien en ese momento amo aun más a su campanita.

- Si mi vida tienes razón, no es prudente que este tanto tiempo sentada, ven acá mi chiquilín. – Dijo Fiorella poniéndose de pie y cargando a Joshua quien se lanzo a los brazos de su abuela, cerrando con sus piernas la cintura de la mujer.

- Joshua no por mucho tiempo, es mi mamá. – Le advirtió Fabrizio con tono divertido.

- Papi pero es mi abuela y ella dice que yo soy el mas bonito. – Acoto el niño sonriente y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la dama.

- Bueno ya no me discutan que a los dos los amo. – Intervino la mujer. Fransheska ayudo a que Marión se acostase al lado de Fabrizio quien la envolvió con uno de sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, Fiorella tomo asiento al lado de Luciano con el niño en sus piernas y Fransheska bordeo la cama para seguidamente tomar asiento en uno de los muslos de su padre, quien rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la joven.

- ¿Campanita cuando es la boda? – Pregunto Fabrizio mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

- Teníamos fecha para el 28 pero yo creo que voy a hablar con Albert para ver si posponemos la ceremonia un mes. – Respondió sonriente.

- ¿Por qué piensas posponerla? Seria por segunda vez… ¿Será que no te quieres casar? – Le pregunto mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados.

- Claro que quiero casarme Peter pan, es solo que tú debes entregarme y aun no estas en condiciones. – Acoto con certeza.

- Pero yo estaré mucho mejor para ese día, no creas que no te entregare, no se ¿Por qué piensas que hay que aplazar la ceremonia? - Hablaba sin poder entender a su hermana.

- Es que… es que no… - Quería hablar pero un nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía por lo que Luciano intervino.

- Es que debe viajar en dos días a Chicago, pues es allá que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia y tiene que estar presente para los últimos preparativos, además de reunirse con los padrinos de la boda. – Le dijo tranquilamente pues sabía que su hijo entendería la situación.

- No voy a viajar papá. – Acoto en un susurro la joven con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Por qué no lo harás Fran? – inquirió tiernamente Fabrizio. – Es el día más importante de tu vida, no puedes estar posponiéndolo todo el tiempo. – Él hablaba pero ella solo negaba en silencio con la mirada al suelo.

- No puedo irme Fabri, porque tú no puedes viajar aun. – Respondió levantando la mirada y clavándola en la de su hermano.

- Solo son dos días de diferencia mi princesa. – Acoto Fiorella, llevando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla, dirigió la mirada a su hijo. – Mi vida es que el equipo medico no puede viajar antes, debemos esperar unos resultados, le he dicho que viaje junto a Albert y su hermana, que se adelanten y nosotros en dos días estaremos con ella, pero no quiere. – Le dijo la mujer a Fabrizio.

- Disculpen. – Acoto el joven mirando a los presentes. – ¿Puedo hablar a solas con Fran? solo serán unos minutos.

- Si claro. - Respondieron al unísono, Fiorella coloco al niño de pie en el suelo y Fran se levanto para que su padre se parase, entre los padre de Fabrizio ayudaron a Marión y como el joven les había pedido lo dejaron a solas con su hermana.

- Ven acá, mi hermosa hada. – Pidió el chico con los brazos abiertos desde la cama, ella se metió en esta y se abrazó a él, mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos. – ¿A que le temes? – Pregunto para después darle un beso en la frente.

- A nada… solo quiero que estés presente en mi boda, que cumplas tu promesa de entregarme. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Y claro que cumpliré mi promesa, yo te voy a entregar junto a papá tal como te lo dije hace muchos años. – Susurro el chico. – No creas que voy a perderme el verte vestida de princesa.

- Peter es que yo no quiero viajar si no es contigo, no quiero separarme de ti. – Acoto haciendo más fuerte el abrazo. – No otra vez por favor. – Pidió con voz temblorosa.

- Y solo serán dos días. – Acoto él haciendo el número con los dedos. – Ni uno mas te lo prometo, pero debes ir con tu prometido, la novia no puede faltar… yo pensaba cumplir mi promesa desde hace mucho y no voy a fallar, estoy seguro que Albert esta ansioso por hacerte su esposa y si le dices que espere otro mes se buscara otra. – Dijo sonriendo. – Y vas a ser un hada que vestirá santos.

- Peter… Fabri no digas eso, Albert no se buscara otra él me quiere a mi. – Intervino riendo también.

- De eso no tengo dudas al menos que este ciego o que este loco, si no me avisas que ya mismo busco la manera de escribirle a Gardel, mira que lo prefiero a él… - Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero al ver la mirada de Fransheska continuo. – Fran… mi hermanita hermosa, yo me muero de celos, te lo juro, pero sé que tienes que hacer tu vida, al lado del hombre que amas y no quiero que por mi culpa estés posponiendo un matrimonio, yo me case y ni te invite… me moría por hacerlo, pero es que casi Manuelle me llevo al altar con el rifle… - Dejo libre media carcajada. – Hace poco que nos casamos.

- ¿Como? – Pregunto sorprendida. – Eso Marión no me lo había dicho y Joshua y… y – Solo balbuceaba.

- Solo habíamos hecho una promesa entre los dos, votos matrimoniales pero sin ceremonia, es que yo no tenia mis documentos, pero Manuelle pensaba que si nos habíamos casado, cuando se entero casi que me saca a media noche por el cuello y me pone frente a un sacerdote, yo no pensaba que fuese tan importante, porque tenia a Marión la amaba de todas las formas y eso era lo importante, pero ahora en esta posición entiendo perfectamente a Manuelle y quiero que Albert se case contigo ya, estoy en esta cama pero se perfectamente como darle un solo golpe y ponerlo a comer tierra… ¿Si sabes de que te hablo verdad?. – Le pregunto tratando de contener los celos que lo estaban devorando, conocía muy bien a su hermana, su forma de hablar y de mirar la habían delatado, además él tenia la experiencia necesaria para saber cuando uno se entrega a la persona que ama.

- Si, que has recibido entrenamiento militar. – Respondió sin mucho esfuerzo, ella aun sabia como evadirlo rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era nuevamente esos niños de catorce y doce años, esos que se conocían a la perfección ese donde una mirada dice mas que mil palabras, él dejo libre una carcajada ante la astucia de ella sabiendo que evidentemente quería cambiar el tema.

- Si claro que recibí entrenamiento militar y soy bastante bueno dando golpes, te juro que le rompería la mandíbula con uno solo, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Me enfrentaba muchas veces a alemanes de dos metros y hasta más, creo que ese Albert deberá pensarlo dos veces antes de que te haga derramar al menos una lágrima. – Cerró aun más los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana para hacer mas estrecho el abrazo. – Deberías advertirle para que no se lleve la sorpresa. – Acoto depositándole un beso en la frente.

- Albert no me hará sufrir Fabrizio, él me ama, verdaderamente me ama. – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos y su hermano miro en los de ella por unos segundos e inmediatamente entendió las palabras de Fransheska.

- Me enorgullece que estés segura, que no hayas cometido errores previamente. – Le respondió con un hilo de voz.

- Peter pan… Fabrizio tu no cometiste ningún error, tu amor no fue un error…

- Esta bien Fransheska… yo no estaba enamorado, solo era una ilusión, pero no hablemos del tema. – Dijo apretando la mandíbula y desviando la mirada.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo, mírame. – Le pidió ella colocándole una mano en la mejilla para hacerlo volver a lo que él no pudo negarse, pero seguía manteniendo tensada la mandíbula. – Estabas enamorado, claro que lo estabas, solo que no de la mujer correcta.

- Por favor. – Pidió en un hilo de voz sintiendo las lagrimas anidarse en su garganta. – No hagas que me avergüence mas… campanita no me hagas esto. – Apenas logro decir y las lagrimas corrieron por sus sienes.

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte mi Peter pan. – Susurro la joven besando las lágrimas de su hermano y acariciándole los cabellos.

- Yo amo a Marión. – Aclaro con un sollozo de por medio.

- Y lo sé, estoy segura que la amas, si pudieras mirar desde afueras, podrías darte cuenta de como te brillan los ojos cuando la miras, pero también amaste anteriormente y no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por ese sentimiento. – Decía la joven con voz queda.

- Claro si… si. – Respondió mientras ella negaba en silencio. – ¿Acaso no fue suficiente todo lo que sufrieron por mi culpa? Yo fui un completo imbécil, un estúpido adolescente, que no pensaba en las consecuencias, yo… yo los deje por alguien que no valía la pena y la seguí sufriendo por dos años mas, como si no me hubiese bastado todo lo que me hizo…

- Por eso le di sus buenas bofetadas. – Acoto la joven orgullosamente interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿Que tu que? – Pregunto desconcertado incorporándose un poco.

- Pues si, yo le di unas cuantas bofetadas, estaba muy dolida Fabri. – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos. – Así que no me digas nada, creo que fue una forma de drenar tanta ira, sé que estuvo mal, eso lo se, papá me reprendió… ¿Fabri puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Él asintió en silencio. - ¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en ella? – Y su mirada se fijo en la de su hermano.

- ¿Que siento? Un montón de cosas, ninguna buena por supuesto, pero no porque la ame o porque piense que aun la quiera, es solo por todas las cosas que cometí a causa de todo eso… porque ya fue problema entre Marión y yo… la única vez que discutimos nuestra discusión llevo su nombre y solo quería tener el poder para desaparecerla, porque una vez mas estaba acabando con lo único bueno que tenia… casi ella no me perdonaba, pensaba que aun yo sentía algo por… por esa mujer… tuve que hacerle entender que yo ni siquiera la pensaba.

- ¿Y es así? – Inquirió una vez más su hermana.

- Claro que lo es, no me importa lo que haya sido de su vida, tampoco quiero saberlo así que no me digas nada si sabes algo, espero y este bien, después de todo no le deseo ningún mal, yo soy feliz junto a la mujer que amo y que estoy seguro me ama, tengo un hijo maravilloso, una nena en camino, estoy seguro será una niña, la he soñado… sabes sé que pensaras que estoy loco, pero durante el tiempo que estuve dormido tuve muchos sueños realmente extraños, de los cuales recuerdo muy poco… y quiero tener por lo menos cinco hijos mas, puedo ser buen padre. – Dijo con orgullo.

- De eso no hay duda Fabri, pero tantos niños te vas a volver loco. – Dijo sonriendo al igual que él, mirando esa paz en sus ojos y supo que se había desahogado de cierta manera, confía en su hermano y sabe que le ha dicho la verdad los ojos de él no pueden mentir, no siente nada por Antonella Sanguinetti y eso es lo importante.

- Si no me ha vuelto loco Joshua créeme que una docena no lo hará. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Entonces solo puedo dar las gracias por todo lo que me ha pasado porque no ha sido mas que el camino para llegar hasta aquí, si que ha sido un camino rocoso y espinado pero ha valido la pena, valió la pena todo el dolor que sufrí durante la guerra, valió la pena el que Antonella me rompiera el corazón en millones de pedazos y lo lanzara por un acantilado, pues Marión lo reconstruyo con toda la paciencia y amor del mundo, yo sentí mi alma vibrar nuevamente cuando la vi bajo la lluvia, llevaba dos años sin sentir mariposas en el estomago, bueno las sentía cuando pasaba hambre por días, pero me refiero a otro tipo de mariposas. – Dijo sonriendo. – Fue mi luz, yo estaba mal, no se como había soportado tanto tiempo en la guerra, pero ella llego sanando heridas, fue una bendición y viví los momentos mas hermosos de mi vida, he vivido los mejores momentos que un ser humano puede anhelar al lado de Marión, somos uno solo, una misma alma. – Hablaba lleno de orgullo.

- Fabri, mi Peter pan… estas muy pero muy enamorado, pareces un chiquillo. – Acoto riendo.

- Si que lo estoy, no sabes como deseo poder dormir abrazado a mi enfermera… ella es mi enfermera de cabecera, lo fue desde que saco una bala de mi muslo, me empeñe en que así seria desde ese día… era una niña hermosa, yo no sé que tiene Marión, ni que fue lo que causo en mi, pues se veía menor que Alessandra, pero su sola presencia me hizo temblar, siendo tan diminuta, era mucho mas delgada, muchas veces tenia miedo de abrazarla por temor a quebrarle un hueso, pero ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte tiene una fortaleza única, tanto que con apenas quince años soporto todos los horrores de la guerra… - Hablaba cuando su hermana lo detuvo

¿Fabri como es la guerra? – Pregunto, pues quería saber por lo que paso su hermano.

- No tienes por qué saberlo campanita. – Le dijo con ternura.

- Pero yo quiero saberlo. – Prosiguió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Solo puedo decirte que la mente humana no podrá jamás imaginar lo que es, no podrás imaginarlo así te lo relate, tendrías que estar en ella para poder saber lo que es. – Respondió pues su hermana no se daría por vencida, pero tampoco le diría como es el infierno, mucho menos que fue un asesino más que calificado, algunos de los sicólogos que lo han atendido le han dicho que no lo es, que solo era supervivencia, sea o no supervivencia, instinto y el montón de términos que le han adjudicado no cambia que le arrebato la vida a cientos de hombres inocentes a los cuales muchas veces le recuerda la mirada antes de morir o como lo atormentan en sueños, como ha aprendido a controlar al menos un poco los sobresaltos de las pesadillas que sabe nunca, ni que lo traten docenas de sicólogos harán que desaparezcan completamente, pueden pasar meses sin atormentarlo pero cuando una ataca son como avalancha y vienen por días para después desaparecer por algún tiempo, pero sabe que cuando menos lo espera reaparecen, es como un sello indeleble de la guerra, ese que no permite que la olviden aunque lo intenten.

Fransheska pudo notar como la mirada de su hermano se oscurecía, sabia de sobremanera que estaba recordando lo vivido y no quería que él siguiese sufriendo por lo que le pellizco una mejilla.

- No me he quedado dormido aun. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y mostrándole una sonrisa.

- No pero seguro ya estas cansado y debes dormir, sabes que hoy vas a dormir con tu enfermera, voy a hablar con papá, eso hare por ti. – Le dijo dándole un beso. – Ya veras como en unos minutos te la traigo.

- Sabes que te adoro. – Mostrándole una sonrisa más amplia y besándole la frente. – Me hiciste tanta falta campanita. – Le susurro para darle otro beso.

- Peter pan ni te imaginas lo que me hacías falta, nuestros juegos, nuestras promesas, pero ya esta bien de lagrimas por hoy. – Dijo sonriendo al ver como se estaba cristalizando los ojos de su hermano. – Me voy por tu enfermera. – Acoto incorporándose y saliendo de la cama.

- Te lo agradezco, tu también deberías ir a ver a tu… tu… - Hablaba pero le costaba darle ese termino a su cuñado.

- A mi príncipe. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Si… Campanita, un hada no se casa con príncipes, creo que seria con un duende, elfo o algo de la mitología nórdica ¿Que se yo? – Expuso sonriente.

- Bueno podría ser un elfo por su belleza, pero no… Albert es un príncipe, seré la primera hada que se case con un príncipe. – Acoto sin dejar de reír. – Total ya tú rompiste los esquemas, pues no tolerabas nada de la medicina y tu esposa es enfermera. – Le lanzo un beso y salió de la habitación.

Media hora después Marión entraba a la habitación junto a Luciano, Fiorella y Joshua, la chica se acostó al lado de Fabrizio con la ayuda de la madre del joven y no quisieron agotar mas a su hijo por lo que se fueron a descansar ellos también llevándose consigo al niño que ya llevaba varias noches durmiendo con sus abuelos, los jóvenes se quedaron conversando de todo lo vivido, Ella estaba acostada de medio lado con una pierna sobre las de Fabrizio, acariciándole el pecho, ese que tanto había extrañado mientras el mantenía una caricia infinita con la yema de sus dedos sobre el vientre de la chica, hasta que el sueño venció nuevamente al joven, Marión lo admiro dormir hasta que ella también se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió sorpresivamente por lo que la mirada verde gris se elevo de los documentos que estaba revisando, los cuales dejo caer sobre el escritorio, mientras mantenía las pupilas fijas en la persona que entraba y tensaba la mandíbula para no reprenderlo, pues sabia que era inútil hacerlo, en realidad no le molestaba que entrara sin avisar, solo que muchas veces cuando lo hacia de esa manera lo desconcertaba como acababa de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué tengo al fantasma de Lady Madeline detrás? – Pregunto Kellan con sarcasmo.

- No, pero vas a terminar como Roderick Usher, como sigas entrando sin avisar. – Respondió fingiendo molestia. – ¿Me imagino que has dejado de un lado a Allan Poe y me has terminado lo que te pedí? – Pregunto retomando el documento en el escritorio, mientras Kellan cerraba la puerta.

- Claro que lo termine por eso estoy aquí. – Indico dando dos pasos y lanzando sobre el escritorio de Jules la carpeta con el trabajo realizado. – Además te lo duplique por si acaso, no quiero que me llames a media noche a molestar.

- Nunca te he llamado por trabajo pendejo. – Acoto tomando la carpeta.

- Siempre existe la primera vez, pero yo prefiero evitarlas. – Dijo sonriendo y tomando asiento. – Por cierto, ¿Hoy vas a estar ocupado por la tarde? –Pregunto cruzando las piernas masculinamente.

- Si Kellan, tengo un compromiso pendiente. – Expuso sin desviar la mirada de las hojas en sus manos, para después lanzar despreocupadamente el documento sobre el escritorio y mirar a la cara a su asistente. – ¿Por cierto donde esta tu corbata? – Pregunto elevando una ceja.

- Esta en mi oficina, pero no jodas con eso ahora Jules, yo quería que fuésemos al club a jugar tenis, debo ganar una apuesta. – Mientras su mirada se pasaba por la oficina de Jules como si fuese primera vez que la visitaba.

- ¿Que has apostado ahora? – Pregunto buscando la mirada de Kellan.

- No, nada importante, mas bien es algo de orgullo, porque es contra los gemelos Kent, los muy malditos se creen los mejores, me revienta las bolas el que hablen tanto. – Mirando a Jules a los ojos.

- ¿Y a que hora es el partido? Tal vez me de tiempo de acompañarte, pero no creo que podamos ganarle, ellos son bastante buenos y yo estaré agotado, al menos podríamos ponérsela difícil. – Dijo mostrando una franca sonrisa.

- Es a las cinco, confió en que ganaremos, hiciste polvo a uno de ellos. – Acoto correspondiendo al gesto de su jefe.

- Por que fue en juego individual, si vamos a jugar dobles ellos se complementan muy bien. – Expuso el francés. – Tal vez me de tiempo. – En ese momento un llamado a la puerta lo hizo pausar la conversación. – Adelante.

- Disculpa Jules. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Elizabeth quien entro a la oficina. – El señor Wells te necesita en la oficina. – Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

- Gracias Elizabeth, enseguida voy. – Acoto el francés poniéndose de pie y abotonándose el saco, al tiempo que la joven salía y cerraba la puerta, Kellan miraba a su jefe y amigo, percatándose de como un ligero nerviosismo se instalaba en él cada vez que el señor Wells lo mandaba a llamar, era normal, no era fácil vivir en ese estado de zozobra, de sobremanera sabia que el compromiso que tenia Jules era con la mujer de su jefe, siempre una o dos veces por semana, pero no seria él quien le reclamaría a su amigo el ser amante de la señora, pues sabe perfectamente que él quiso alejarse y dejar de lado esa relación, pero casi se pierde intentándolo.

Jules se dirigió a la oficina de Frank Wells, con paso seguro, respirando profundamente varias veces en el camino, para tranquilizarse y poder mirarlo a la cara sin dejarle ver esa culpa que lo atormentaba cada vez que lo ligaba a Elisa, prefería no tener que interactuar con el hombre, por lo que lo hacia lo menos posible, solo lo necesario, sus nudillos golpearon suavemente la puerta de cedro laqueada mientras dejaba libre un suspiro, escucho la voz al otro lado que lo invitaba a pasar.

- Buenos días señor. – Saludo amablemente al tiempo que entraba a la oficina.

- Buenos días hijo. - Respondió alegremente Frank al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba al joven para darle un abrazo, el cual Jules recibió como era costumbre.

- Me informo Elizabeth que necesitaba hablar conmigo ¿Usted dirá señor? – Pregunto, mientras su mirada recorría el rostro de Frank en busca de algún indicio de sospecha de la porquería que él le estaba haciendo.

- Si, pero siéntate por favor… ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – Pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba al bar en una esquina del inmenso salón.

- No, nada, estoy bien señor, hace poco desayune. – Respondió mientras observaba como Frank se servía un café y le colocaba un poco de vodka, preparándose el café ruso que tanto le gusta.

- Bueno yo aun no he desayunado, creo que esperare el almuerzo, es poco lo que falta… - Se encamino nuevamente al escritorio y tomo asiento al borde de este quedando frente a Jules, le dio un sorbo al café y lo coloco sobre la madera. – No me dio tiempo de hacerlo, se me hizo tarde por la reunión, se extendió mas de lo previsto, pero al salir me encontré con una excelente noticia es por eso que te mande a buscar ya que debes estar presente, según dice en el sobre. – Frank hablaba mientras tomaba un sobre amarillo el cual rasgo y saco de este un sobre blanco. – Es de Gerard Lambert. – Continuo mientras leía el remitente.

- Una carta de Gerard. – Dijo Jules sonriendo sin poder evitar alegrarse, pues hablar de Gerard era como hablar de su hermano.

- Si efectivamente, a ver. – Dijo Frank extendiendo el papel frente a sus ojos. – Viene en camino, esta a pocos días de llegar a América, viene para la boda de William Andley, pero… pero…

Jules pudo ver como Frank tartamudeaba y todo paso muy rápido el papel se escapo de las manos del hombre y antes de que Jules pudiese actuar ya Frank se encontraba en el piso, el corazón al joven se le paralizo y la respiración sencillamente se esfumo.

- ¡Señor! – Exclamo asustado al tiempo que trataba de auxiliarlo, pero Frank había perdido los colores del rostro. – ¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth! – Grito Jules presa del miedo y la angustia, ahora el corazón parecía que se le explotaría de tan rápido que palpitaba, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la joven se impresiono al ver a su jefe en el suelo siendo ayudado por Jules. – Llama al hospital que envíen una ambulancia, rápido… - Pero al ver que ella estaba paralizada tuvo que continuar. - ¡Rápido Elizabeth! – Le grito y como si un rayo la impactase salió del transe por lo que corrió hasta su escritorio y tomo el teléfono tratando de marcar al hospital ante sus manos trémulas, los gritos de Jules se escucharon en el pasillo por lo que mas de uno de los empleados salieron de sus oficinas.

Los edificios donde funcionaban las empresas Wells, se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad por lo que el hospital le quedaba cerca, la ambulancia llego rápidamente, al enterarse de quien era el paciente, Frank no recobraba el conocimiento y esto hacia que los nervios en Jules aumentaran, fue él quien lo acompaño hasta el hospital, donde ingresaron a emergencias al hombre, mientras el joven francés se quedo en la sala de espera, con el miedo y angustia en cada poro de su piel, las lagrimas se anidaban en su garganta mientras el corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, no podía imaginar que algo malo le pase a Frank lo quiere como a un padre, su cariño no tiene nada que ver con que sea el amante de la esposa, son cosas completamente distintas y complicadas, porque si alguien puede ver desde afuera solo dirán que es un desgraciado hipócrita, cuando no es así, nadie podría entenderlo jamás. Limpio rápida y bruscamente una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla para después llevarse las manos al rostro y deslizar los dedos por sus cabellos, peinándolos para descansar ambas manos en su nuca, tragándose las lágrimas y observando la sala completamente sola, adhirió la espalda completamente en la silla y dejo descansar la cabeza en la pared elevándola un poco con los ojos cerrados a modo de descanso, solo tenia que armarse de paciencia y esperar confiaba en que no pasaría nada malo.

* * *

_**Cantar CXX**_

_**He intentado escribir el Paraíso.**_

_**Que no os mováis.**_

_**Dejad hablar al viento**_

_**ese es el Paraíso.**_

_**Que los dioses olviden**_

_**lo que he realizado.**_

_**A aquellos a quienes amo,**_

_**perdonen **_

_**lo que he realizado.**_

_**Ezra Pound**_

_**Continuara...**_


	179. capitulo 53 parte 3

_**Hola chicas muchas gracias por seguir la historia, aquí un nuevo capitulo. **_

_**Espero les guste deseándole un excelente inicio de semana. **_

_**Gloria: Gracias chama por cada comentario que nos regalas, la verdad a mi también me gustaría publicarles de corrido, pero es imposible la cabeza no da para tanto y los dedos no se mueven tan rápido jajajajaja, pero aquí estamos en la lucha colgándoles tan rápido como podemos, espero te guste este capitulo, ya que sale Fabrizio, en realidad no tienes que quejarte porque ha salido en todos, ya parece que la historia es de él, jajajaja. **_

_**Galaxy: Hola nena gracias por comentar, un capitulo realmente emotivo, ya veremos que pasa con Frank, pues en este cap continua y así salir de dudas, Fabrizio de verdad que no pasa a Terry, pero es por la idea que tiene sobre él, sin embargo aun deben explicarle la situación. **_

_**Yut: Holaaaa nena, me imagine que eras tu, si tienes toda la razón en FF es mucho mas fácil si lees desde el cel, ya vas bastante adelantada, casi alcanzas, sé que tu amor es Fabrizio, pos aquí se nos juntaron las dos porque Gloria también lo ama, de Jules creo que todas piensan lo mismo, un objeto sexual, pobre mi hijo, porque hasta mi nuera osea Belialgoma, lo ama, pero ella misma dice que es mas lujuria que amor, ya ni sé que es lo que tiene, que solo eso despierta. **_

_**Ahora si sin mas las dejo con este capitulo, espero lo disfruten, chaito nenas.**_

_**Besos y abrazos a todas!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 53**

**Parte 3**

* * *

La luz del sol entraba con sus hermosos y poderosos rayos a la habitación, llenándolo de una calidez infinita mientras Marión sonreía satisfecha al ver su trabajo terminado, solo peinando tiernamente los cabellos de su esposo, dejo el peine sobre la mesa y tomo un espejo de mano, extendiéndolo frente a Fabrizio para que el joven apreciara el nuevo corte de cabellos.

- Has quedado hermoso. – Dijo doblándose un poco y dándole un beso apenas contacto suave de labios. Habían despertado muy temprano, ella pudo sentir como el doctor hizo la rutina nocturna un par de veces, revisando a Fabrizio y mantenían conversaciones en susurros, ella solo fingió estar profundamente dormida por temor a que Sergéevich la regañara por estar durmiendo en la misma cama.

- Gracias amor. – Respondió rosando con sus labios los de Marión dejo el espejo sobre una de sus piernas y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la joven para besarla nuevamente haciendo este mas profundo, disfrutando de las sensaciones que viajaban por su ser haciéndoles vibrar el alma, él se alejó un poco, ella se incorporo con cuidado. – ¿Como te sientes? – Pregunto al ver que ella retiraba la toalla con los cabellos y organizaba un poco el lugar.

- Mucho mejor, pero sobre todo feliz. – Acoto acercándose nuevamente a él, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón.

- Ven acá. – Le dijo tomándole una mano para que se detuviera, ella quedo de pie frente a él. – Quiero consentir un momento a mi nena. – Llevando las manos hasta las rodillas de Marión, las introdujo debajo del satén rosa y rozo las piernas de la joven en ascenso levantando con esto la dormilona. Marión empezó a temblar ante el roce mientras Fabrizio elevo la mirada con un tinte sumamente sensual, encontrándose con la de ella, sin dejar de subir la prenda. – Ayúdame. – Le pidió para que sostuviera la suave tela debajo de su busto lo cual la joven hizo inmediatamente cerrando los ojos y dejando libre un suspiro, él llevo las manos a las caderas de ella y la acerco aun mas dejándola en medio de sus piernas, admiro la pequeña barriga y empezó a rozarla con sus labios mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, suspiros se escapaban del pecho de la rubia, mientras cada poro se erizaba y el corazón se le saldría del pecho, ante las caricias de labios.

- Fa… Fabr… Fabrizio… por… favor. – Acoto con voz ahogada, ante la sensación que la estaba calcinando. – No… no me hagas… esto. – Pidió mientras una de sus manos se hundía en la cabellera castaña.

- Solo quiero hacerle mimos. – Respondió en un susurro, observando la nívea piel que se estaba sonrojando ante los besos, llevando sus manos y acariciando los muslos de la joven. –Luna. – Susurro y Marión pudo sentir el tibio aliento estrellarse contra su vientre. – Quiero que le hagas caso a papi y que no salgas de ahí hasta que no sea el momento preciso. – Le hablaba, llevo una de sus manos y rozo el vientre. – Quiero que el tiempo pase rápido y que les dejes claro que eres una hermosa niña, pero que no me vas a dar ningún susto… estoy seguro que serás tan fuerte como tu mami. – Le dijo y una vez más llevo sus labios al vientre de la joven. – Que te aferres muy bien, porque… yo estoy. – Los besos intercalaban las palabras. - Dando lo mejor de mi para mejorarme rápido… es que me muero por hacerle el amor a tu madre... tienes que ayudarme… yo no se como hare pero… - Hablaba lleno de emoción y deseo cuando un toque en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse, ella dio un paso hacia atrás y dejo caer la bata, tratando de controlar la respiración agitada. –Adelante. – Respondió Fabrizio. – Ya esto no me esta gustando, siempre nos interrumpen. – Susurro mientras acomodaba la frazada sobre su vientre y así ocultar su evidente deseo.

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludos Fransheska con entusiasmo asomando medio cuerpo, solo pudo ver como Marión se encaminaba al baño y su boca se abrió en evidente sorpresa al ver el nuevo corte de cabellos de su hermano, apreciando que se veía mucho mejor.

- Buenos días campanita. – Respondió con una sonrisa desde donde se encontraba sentado. – Pasa. – Le pidió con voz cariñosa.

- Si claro… primero que nada te quiero presentar a alguien. – Dijo al tiempo que entraba tomando la mano de Albert, el rubio entro y clavo su mirada en el joven sentado en el sillón y fue como si viese a Terry cuando lo vio por primera vez en Italia. – ¿Interrumpí algo? – Pegunto observando la puerta cerrada del baño.

- No… nada campanita. – Respondió sonriendo para mirar a Albert, por fin lo conocía en persona, percatándose que era mas delgado y alto que como lo había visto en el diario.

- ¿Marión te corto el cabello? – Inquirió acercándose al tiempo que lo acariciaba y le daba un beso en la frente mientras Fabrizio asentía.

- Ella siempre lo hace. – Respondió sonriendo.

- Te ha quedado muy bien, te vas más lindo, se te ven los ojos más claros. – Acoto la chica, Albert lo observaba y si efectivamente no tenía el mismo color de ojos que Terry, el tono de voz era diferente la del joven era mas grave y gutural tal vez por la herida del traquestoma y por los años de hablar en francés, si era eso pues su tono era bastante gutural. – Ah – Exclamo llevándose una mano a la frente. – Que despistada soy, Fabri, te presento a William Albert Andley, mi prometido. – Le dijo señalando al rubio a su lado con evidente orgullo.

- Mucho gusto Fabrizio, es un placer conocerte. – Expuso Albert tendiéndole la mano.

- Igualmente señor. – Respondió recibiendo el saludo, mientras estudiaba la mirada de su cuñado.

- Fabrizio, que es eso de señor, solo dile Albert. – Intervino Fransheska sonriendo.

- Por favor. – Pidió el rubio tratando de ganarse la confianza del hermano de su futura esposa.

- Está bien, será Albert entonces. – Prosiguió Fabrizio mostrándose aun escéptico para con el americano, pues no podía negar que le daban celos el verlo tomado de la mano de su hermana, de su pequeña hada. – Tomen asiento por favor. – Pidió y los presentes así lo hicieron, manteniéndose en silencio dejando por parte de Albert el nerviosismo vibrando en el ambiente, él es un hombre completamente seguro, a pocas cosas le temía, pero ver al hermano, al hermano verdadero de su amor tan retraído lo angustiaba, le preocupaba él que no lo aceptase, no porque con esto desistiría sino porque sabe lo importante que es para Fransheska el que los dos se lleven bien.

Fabrizio observaba al rubio tratando de desligar el que ya había hecho completamente mujer a su hermana, si antes la actitud de Fransheska la había puesto en evidencia, ahora la manera en como su… cuñado la tomaba de la mano y mostraba cierta posesión sobre ella, se lo había confirmado, respiro profundo y prefirió centrar su atención en algo mas, si seguía haciendo conjeturas, eso solo lograría llenarlo de rabia y darle un golpe con el cual le rompería la nariz, la verdad se imagino la escena para así sentirse mejor, dejo libre un suspiro imperceptible y desvió la mirada a su campanita quien lo miraba sonriente, pero la conocía muy bien, era la misma mirada cuando bailaba frente a algún publico, estaba nerviosa, por eso no hablaba, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado injusto con ambos al mostrase así, pues él también había sucumbido a los placeres del amor con Marion y sabia lo difícil que era controlarse cuando la pasión se apodera de los sentidos, intento relajarse un poco.

- ¿Como te sientes Fabrizio? – Fue Albert quien inicio la conversación, pensó que debía ser él, el encargado de hacerlo.

- Mucho mejor, cada hora siento más energías, tantas que me gustaría practicar un poco de esgrima. – Respondió desviando la mirada lentamente de su hermana y mirando al rubio a los ojos, apenas elevando la comisura para tratar de sonreír.

- ¿Te gusta el esgrima? – Pregunto el Albert obviando el doble sentido de las palabras de su cuñado que parecía ser mas obstinado que Terry, al parecer no era tan cariñoso como Fransheska lo describía, tal vez los años y las experiencias vividas lo habían cambiado.

- Amor le encanta, si era su pasión, además del tango. – Hablo la castaña desviando la mirada a su prometido. – Tanto que gano varios torneos infantiles y juveniles en Paris, Londres y Venecia. – Regresando la vista a su hermano y sonriéndole con una de esas sonrisas que encantarían a los ángeles.

- Ya Fran respondió por mí. – Acoto tratando de parecer serio y no soltar la carcajada que se anidaba en su garganta al verle la cara de su cuñado. – Pero llevo mucho tiempo sin practicarlo, cinco años, la edad de mi hijo… así que no hay nada de que preocuparse, debo confesar que perfeccione mucho durante la guerra y quisiera ponerlo en practica, pero sé que debo tener paciencia. – Acoto y mostro una maravillosa sonrisa que hacían brillar sus ojos topacios, logrando con esta llenar de confianza a Albert quien le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

- Seguramente dentro de poco podrás hacerlo. – Expuso el rubio desviando la mirada a la chica a su lado, quien también sonreía.

- Eso espero ¿Ya tienen todo preparado para la boda? – Pregunto el italiano con voz tranquila y pausada, desviando la mirada a la puerta del baño la cual se abría dando paso a su esposa.

- Casi todo, aun faltan algunas cosas, como reunirnos con los padrinos, además de las ultimas pruebas de los trajes… debemos ir a la iglesia para hablar con el padre que oficiara la boda – Respondió Albert, para después dedicarle una sonrisa y saludar a Marión quien tomo asiento al lado de Fabrizio, el joven no perdió el tiempo para entrelazar su mano con la de la chica.

- Si eso es realmente agotador ¿Y quienes serán los padrinos? – Pregunto mirando a Fransheska.

- Mis padrinos serán Jules Leblanc y Edith Dupont. – Acoto la chica sonriente.

- Vaya veo que has mantenido tus amistades campanita, Jules Leblanc ¿Ese no era el que estaba en tu colegio el flacucho alto? – Pregunto con alegría.

- Al que le tenías miedo y no le reclamabas por mi amistad. – Dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Yo… - Acoto Fabrizio abriendo la boca y cerrándola pues evidentemente recuerda que el chico era mayor que él y mucho más alto. - No le tenía miedo. – Desviando la mirada a Marión quien también sonreía. – No le tenia miedo campanita, es mas hoy en día no le tendría miedo. – Expuso.

- Pues deberías, ahora esta como por los dos metros y si antes era flacucho ten por seguro que ya no lo es, Edith es la prometida de su hermano mayor, claro a él si no lo conociste.

- ¿Edith estas comprometida también? – Pregunto elevando ambas cejas ante la sorpresa.

- Si se canso de esperarte. – Dijo sonriente viendo como él tragaba en seco y Marión se tenso un poco. – Ya que nunca la miraste siquiera. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Me alegro por ella. – Acoto mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de su esposa la cual seguía entrelazada con la de él. – ¿Tienen todo listo para el viaje pasado mañana?

- Si solo faltan unos pequeños arreglos, pero todo está listo. – Acoto Albert sonriendo, mas Fransheska se mantuvo seria y desvió la mirada a su prometido a quien se le congelo la sonrisa al verla a los ojos.

- Fran… campanita. – Hablo Fabrizio tratando de obtener la atención de su hermana, quien movió la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo. Fabrizio al mirarse en las gemas grises que eran los ojos de su hada continúo. – Todo está listo, mañana temprano tomas ese tren a Chicago, te prometí que estaría el día de tu boda y voy a estar, así que no pongas en apuros a Albert. – Desvió la mirada al rubio quien le dedico una mirada de comprensión. – Yo creo que debe estar ya lo suficientemente nervioso con un matrimonio y si no lo estas, te aseguro que ese día lo vas a estar, te sentirás el hombre mas inseguro del planeta, créeme así me sentí aun cuando ya vivía con Marión. – Le dijo y por ultimo miro a su esposa.

- ¿En serio tenias miedo? – Le pregunto ella en francés mirándolo a los ojos.

- Claro que si, no sabes cuanto. – Respondió en el mismo idioma de su esposa.

- Si yo no pensaba dejarte plantado, el vestido no me dejaba correr. – Dijo seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos, pudo ver como él tragaba en seco, por lo que ella sonrió y por instinto llevo sus manos a las mejillas del joven, transportándose a otro universo, ese que le mostraban los ojos topacio, le dio varios besos, toques de labios, sin dejar de sonreír. – Mentira mi vida… estoy mintiendo. – Decía en medio de besos sin dejar de reír.

Fransheska era primera vez que veía a la chica tan desinhibida y sonriendo de esa manera, sin duda alguna en ese momento Albert y ella no existían, mucho menos para su hermano, desvió la mirada y le sonrió a su prometido, sintiéndose realmente feliz, por ella y por su hermano, verlo frente a ella con otra mujer, sonriendo y siendo completamente un hombre después de esa devastadora realidad que la golpeo con tanta fuerza, aun le costaba creer que todo esto fuese cierto, muchas veces temía despertar en cualquier momento, extrañándolo mas que nunca, mas que el momento en que se quedo sola en el columpio después de saber que se había ido a la guerra, las cosas ya no serian las mismas pero esta segura que serán mejor, mucho mejor.

Albert se miraba en un futuro con Fransheska, soñaba que este amor tan profundo se haga aun mas con el paso de los años, así como el que dejaban en el ambiente Fabrizio y Marión, aunque eran mas jóvenes que ellos, mucho mas jóvenes contaban con mas experiencia que él en cuestiones de pareja y familia, espera algún día poder pedirle consejos a Fabrizio, quien poco a poco se mostraba mas complacido con él o al menos con la decisión de Fransheska. Los esposos al notar que se habían perdido en su propio mundo dejando los invitados fuera de este se excusaron y continuaron la conversación.

- Creo que en eso de los nervios tienes razón… he acompañado a mis dos sobrinos minutos antes de su boda y aunque estaban completamente seguros que las novias no los dejarían frente al altar esperándolas, caminaban de un lugar a otro de la habitación y no dejaban de hablar – Indico el rubio con media sonrisa al recordar los episodios.

- Manuelle estuvo conmigo y casi me lanza por la ventana – Acoto Fabrizio sonriendo – Te aseguro que me dará mucho placer estar presente cuando le toque a él esperar por la señorita Hamilton, tendré que perderme tu espera… pues debo estar con Fransheska – Agrego conteniendo una carcajada.

- ¡Fabri no seas cruel! – Le reprocho su hermana sin dejar de sonreír, viendo como se burlaba de Albert, mas sin embargo la tensión de los primeros minutos había desaparecido.

- Solo soy sincero campanita… esas horas sean interminables, pero bien valen la pena cuando estando frente al altar vea entrar a la dueña de su corazón – Menciono y desvió la mirada a Marion quien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro que así será… Fransheska para mi es lo mas importante y preciado que tengo, ella ilumina todos mis días, me llena la vida de risas, colores, alegría y mi mayor deseo es hacerla inmensamente feliz, pues de su felicidad depende también la mía, quiero darle todo lo que ha soñado y mas – Pronuncio el rubio con total seguridad posando su mirada en la chica, pero sin rehuirle a su cuñado.

Fabrizio sintió en ese momento que las palabras del hombre eran sinceras, lo sabia porque para él Marion significaba lo mismo, desde que lo vio por primera vez en aquella foto del periódico noto algo en él que le inspiraba confianza, claro está, que cuando se percato de hasta había llevado su relación con su hermana se sintió un poco defraudado, pero ahora viendo el amor que este le profesaba a Fransheska no le quedaba mas que admitir que su cuñado se merecía una oportunidad dejando ese detalle de lado, no había irrespetado a su hermana, ni se había aprovechado de la inocencia de su campanita, simplemente la amaba.

- Me alegra escuchar eso… pues mi hermana solo merece lo mejor, Fran es una chica maravillosa Albert y créame cuando le digo que se lleva una joya, la más preciada de los Di Carlo – Indico Fabrizio sintiendo, una peculiar nostalgia lo invadía y sus ojos se humedecían.

- No me queda la menor duda de ello, Fransheska es una mujer extraordinaria y yo me siento el hombre mas afortunado sobre la tierra al tenerla a mi lado y ser el merecedor de su amor… por eso pienso darle todo lo que ella desee – Acoto el rubio.

- Y yo te amo por eso y mas… porque eres mi príncipe – Expreso la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio y él le devolvió el gesto besando su mano mientras sonreía – Yo también te daré todo lo que desees, para hacerte feliz siempre… cada día, llenarte la vida de risas, no solo las mías, también estarán las de nuestros hijos – Agrego con la mirada brillante.

Esta vez los esposos eran quienes admiraban el cuadro sonriente al ver el amor y la complicidad que habían entre los prometidos, el sentimiento que compartían se les salía hasta por los poros, sus miradas brillaban como si estuviesen cargadas de estrellas y las sonrisas en sus rostros dejaban ver cuan enamorados estaban, Fabrizio se sentía feliz al ver a su hermana así, su pequeña campanita, su hermosa hada que ahora era toda la mujer con el poder y la belleza para hacer que un hombre se sintiera el mas afortunado sobre la tierra por tenerla. Después de unos minutos mas de conversación, donde la tensión que se había notado al principio se había esfumado por completo, para la satisfacción de los allí presentes; la pareja salió para permitirle descansar a los esposos, Marion aun no se encontraba del todo recuperada y Fabrizio también debía ser prudente y no esforzarse demasiado para hacer mas efectiva su recuperación.

No puede decir exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando escucho unos pasos presurosos hacer eco en el pasillo, sabia que no eran de las enfermaras, pues el sonido provenía de unos zapatos con tacones, pero no se movió, ni mucho menos abrió los ojos, escucho cuando los pasos se detuvieron frente a él y antes de que pudiese divisar a la mujer, reconoció su voz.

- ¿Qué paso Jules? – Pregunto, su voz denotaba angustia, él abrió los ojos y se incorporo un poco en la silla. -¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? – No se detenía en su avalancha de preguntas mientras la voz de Elisa vibraba.

- No se nada. – Respondió con un hilo de voz. – Siéntate por favor. – Le pidió tomándole la mano, la cual ella jalo lentamente pues no podían arriesgarse aunque el pasillo estuviese solo, sin embargo Jules sintió como si lo abofeteasen, por lo que dejo libre un suspiro y llevo su mano hasta la rodilla la cual froto para quitarse la sensación del toque de la palma de la mano.

- No… no puedo sentarme… ¿Le has dicho algo? – Pregunto y el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos miel. – Me dijeron que estabas con él cuando se desmayo. – Hablaba mientras temblaba.

- No… - La miraba a los ojos y se sentía realmente culpable, además que verla así le dolía. – Siéntate Elisa. – Le pidió una vez más y esta vez ella obedeció. - No sé que le paso, él me mando a llamar a su oficina. – Los ojos de Elisa se abrieron en señal de alerta. – No fue por nada malo Elisa, él estaba muy bien conversamos sobre cosas banales hasta que me mostro una carta que era de Gerard Lambert…

- ¿Gerard, tu amigo? – Pregunto la pelirroja deteniéndolo.

- Si, al parecer esta a pocos días de llegar a América viene para el matrimonio de tu tío, estaba muy bien tomando un café mientras reía y de pronto… todo fue muy rápido, se desmayo, cuando lo ingresaron aun no recobraba el conocimiento, los médicos no han salido, no han dado ninguna noticia. – Hablaba el francés mientras su mirada se paseaba por el rostro de la mujer que amaba y sus manos temblaban reclamándole limpiar una lagrima que corría por la mejilla de ella, pero no podía. – Se que te duele lo que le pueda pasar a Frank… - Hablaba cuando ella lo miro desconcertada y acoto.

- Es el padre de mi hijo Jules. – Susurro con reprensión.

- Lo sé… y me jode que pienses que te estoy reprochando algo, solo quería decirte que se como te sientes, a mi también me afecta aunque no lo creas. – Dijo sin poder ocultar la mezcla de rabia y dolor.

- Lo siento… es que estoy algo aturdida, Jules yo no se explicar lo que siento… yo sé que… - Hablaba cuando los pasos de una enfermera al acercarse los interrumpió, Elisa se puso de pie inmediatamente y se encamino.

- ¿Es usted la esposa del señor Frank Wells? – Pregunto la chica de uniforme blanco.

- Si ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposo? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Él paciente se encuentra bien. – La joven hablaba y Elisa dejo libre un suspiro de alivio al igual que Jules. – Me ha preguntado quien lo ha traído y le he dado la descripción física del hombre. – Desvió la mirada al francés - ¿Es usted Jules Leblanc? – Pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

- Si señorita. – Respondió el joven al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba.

- Puede pasar. – Le informo con la misma amable sonrisa, regreso la mirada a Elisa. – Usted también señora, síganme por favor. – Pidió la joven mientras en el camino le informaban un poco sobre el estado de salud de Frank.

La enfermera abrió la puerta, para que pasaran, Elisa y detrás de ella lo hizo Jules, el hombre estaba en una cama sentado mientras las almohadas en su espalda le daban mayor comodidad, estaba sonriente.

Elisa se acercó rápidamente evidenciando su preocupación, mientras Jules lo miraba en silencio y se sentía mas tranquilo al verlo sonreír, la cual aunque no quiso se congelo al ver como la mujer que amaba le depositaba un beso en los labios.

- ¿Como estas? ¿Qué te paso Frank? Me has dado un gran susto. – Hablaba ella en medio de besos, ella solo le dio uno, pero él llevo las manos a las mejillas de la joven y le dio varios.

- Estoy bien amor, solo fue un desmayo porque no había desayunado… no es nada grave. – Respondió y desvió la mirada a Jules. – Hijo, disculpa el susto que te he dado. – Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

- Si que me dio un gran susto señor. – Respondió con media sonrisa.

- No era mi intensión, primera vez que esto me pasa, tal vez fue el café ruso en ayuna. – Respondió, en ese momento entro el doctor, quien le explicaba a Elisa el estado de salud de su esposo, donde con palabras textuales le dijo que estaba como un roble, no tenia nada que temer, su estado de salud se encontraba muy bien, demasiado para su edad, pues su esposo se había cuidado mucho al menos en las comidas, eso debían agradecerlo a Elisa ya que ella le gustaban las comidas sanas. Jules se había encaminado hasta la ventana y observaba a segundos el paisaje, mientras escuchaba el diagnostico, se sentía tranquilo pero también por un momento relámpago, la desesperanza cruzo su ser, sobre todo porque su mirada se encontró con la de Elisa y se sintió realmente un desgraciado.

El doctor se marcho y Frank tomo la mano de Elisa frotándola amorosamente, mientras su mirada le recorría el rostro y con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla femenina.

- Me has dado un gran susto Frank. – Dijo ella nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos ante el tierno toque.

- No tienes que temer amor. – Le dijo llevando las dos manos a la mejilla de la joven haciéndole con esto que se acercara más a él. - No pienso morirme todavía, yo cada vez me siento mas joven, me sentí renacer cuando me miraste por primera vez, me cambiaste el mundo, tu sonrisa me cambio la vida, cuando sonreíste me hiciste soñar, hiciste que ilusiones invadieran mi vida, solo tu Elisa, solo por ti mi niña hermosa. – Se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en el pómulo, la joven cerro los ojos, sintiéndose morir pues Jules estaba presente y sabría que esto no seria fácil para él y no se equivocaba pues desvió su mirada de la de Frank por un segundo y pudo ver a Jules de espaldas mirando por la ventana. - Tu me cambiaste todo Elisa, sé que tu corazón es mio y eso lo agradezco infinitamente, gracias por ayudarme a realizar mis sueños, desde que te vi quise vivir una nueva vida con tus besos, a tu lado, ese encanto natural y esa mirada me hicieron revivir, sé que a nadie miras igual de esa manera especial como me miras a mi. – Susurraba perdiéndose en la mirada miel, la cual estaba cristalizada, para Frank eran a causa de las palabras que él le estaba regalando y si, a ella le conmovían, pero era mas grande el dolor de saber lo que esas palabras estaba causando en Jules, él estaba en silencio, podía ver como se tensaba el musculo de su mandíbula y esto él solo lo hacia cuando estaba reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Jules trataba de perder su mirada borrosa a causa de las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, en algún transeúnte en la calle, mientras el corazón le latía demasiado rápido al contener la respiración para que las lágrimas no se derramaran, soportando ese vacío que amenazaba con consumirle el alma la cual estaba envuelta en llamas, pero no se incineraba, solo era sometido a una lenta tortura, inhalo profundamente y dejo libre un suspiro silencioso, llenándose de valor para volverse y largarse de ese lugar ya que era demasiado masoquista de su parte seguir ahí, permitiendo que las palabras de Frank para la mujer que ambos aman le siguiesen talando el corazón.

- Disculpe señor, debo volver a la compañía. – Dijo volviéndose apenas mirando a Elisa para después clavar la mirada en Frank dándole gracias a Dios que su voz no reflejara su estado. – Todos quedaron muy preocupados.

- Gracias hijo, por preocuparte de esta manera, gracias por auxiliarme. – Acoto Frank con una sonrisa de verdadero agradecimiento.

- No es nada señor, sabe que es como un padre para mí, ahora con su permiso me retiro, hasta luego señora. – Pidió mientras Elisa lo miraba a los ojos y pudo ver en el verde gris el tormento que lo consumía. Frank asintió en silencio y él se encamino a la puerta, la chica sentía que él alma se le escapaba detrás de Jules.

Cuando la puerta se cerró ella regreso la mirada a Frank, quien se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras ella tragaba para pasar las lagrimas, sentía demasiadas ganas de llorar, Jules era el único que le causaba tanto dolor, era quien le hacia llorar, pero también era el único encargado de hacerle vibrar el mundo, él con sus caricias puede sanar cualquier herida. Se alejó del beso de Frank lentamente y lo miro a los ojos.

- Amor voy a preguntarle al doctor cuando te va a dar de alta. – Le dijo cariñosamente, pero en realidad quería ir detrás de Jules.

- Esta bien amor, llevo solo dos horas aquí y estoy loco por irme. – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios al que ella correspondió y salió aparentemente tranquila pero su ser le gritaba una sola cosa: correr.

Salió y pudo verlo caminando al final del pasillo, su mirada recorrió el lugar y este se encontraba solo, por lo que corrió, al llegar al final del pasillo se detuvo con la respiración agitada, miro al lado derecho y no había nadie, al lado izquierdo era ocupado por el cuerpo del joven.

- ¡Jules! – Lo llamo con voz ahogada ante el esfuerzo de correr, el joven se detuvo. - ¡No te vayas! – Le dijo y él duro unos segundos para volverse, mientras ella se acercaba a él. – Por favor escúchame. – Y su mirada se perdió en ese bosque incierto que eran los ojos de él, la mandíbula tensada y el brillo en la mirada solo le gritaban que estaba reteniendo las ganas de llorar, mientras que las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella. – Lo siento mi amor…lo siento… - Jules llevo su mano a la boca de ella para que no hablara acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los labios de ella mientras que su mirada recorría el rostro y se posaba al final en los labios.

- No digas nada, no pasa nada… estoy bien. – Le dijo elevando la comisura derecha tratando de sonreír, se estaba muriendo de celos pero no se lo dejaría saber, ella con su mano retiro la de él.

- No… no estas bien, deja de querer engañarme imbécil. – Le dijo y su voz temblaba ante las lágrimas. – No seas estúpido Jules, deja de lado el maldito orgullo y asume que te estas muriendo al igual que yo, que quieres gritar… que quieres golpear lo primero que se te ponga en frente. – Jules levanto la mirada y recorrió el lugar, estaban en un pasillo el cual había habitaciones de ambos lados, los vidrios en el centro de las puertas blancas le hicieron darse cuenta que había una dama en la habitación del lado derecho presenciando la escena, la cual trato de disimular cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, espabilo rápidamente para no derramar las lagrimas, desvió la mirada al otro lado y la habitación estaba sola.

- Lo único que tengo en frente es a ti. – Dijo con voz ronca y en susurro.

- Entonces golpéame si eso te hace sentir mejor. – Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos, en ese momento la rapidez de Jules en tomarla por un brazo y abrir la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba vacía fue realmente impresionante, sin darle tiempo a Elisa de coordinar, la adhirió bruscamente a la pared de la habitación, con una mano cerraba la puerta y la otra cerraba el cuello de la chica, apretándolo con fuerza tanto para dejarla inmóvil, la miro a los ojos y aflojo un poco el agarre, mientras ella lo miraba impresionada, le había pedido que la golpeara y al parecer eso era lo que él pensaba hacer, la respiración de ella se agito violentamente y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente llenándose de pánico, al ver como se formaba un puño en la mano libre de Jules el cual se estrello contra la pared al lado del rostro de Elisa, ella espabilaba aterrorizada y temblaba prefirió cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba los golpes hacer eco en su oído, la respiración de Jules parecía la de un toro enfurecido y pudo escucharlo detenerse, para seguidamente sentir como la mano que cerraba su cuello subió lentamente y apoderarse de su barbilla, el dedo pulgar de él se poso en los labios de ella, paseándose por estos, Elisa sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tratando de borrar los besos de Frank, eliminarlos por completo de la manera mas suave que pueda existir, la respiración tibia de Jules refrescaba el rostro sonrojado y acalorado de la joven a causa del temor vivido hace un minuto, sintió los labios de él posarse en los suyos, rozando con extrema delicadeza, para después abrirse paso a un beso desesperado, furioso, voraz, abrazador al que ella correspondió rectificándole con esto que nadie podrá jamás igualar los besos de Jules, que él sabe perfectamente hacer delirar a quien sea y que los besos de Frank no se le acercaran ni en el mas absurdo de los sueños, que su lengua tiene el poder de un tornado, pero al mismo tiempo la suavidad de la seda para acariciar, que refresca su alma como brisa en primavera y que le hacen conocer el infinito una y otra vez y otra y otra, ella solo puede llevar sus manos a los cabellos del joven, enredándose en estos, jadeando en el aliento de él, mientras él se apodero con ambas manos de las mejillas femeninas moviendo la cabeza de ella para besarla mejor, para ahogarse en la boca de la chica, para llenarla de ese beso apasionado que lo calcinaba, dejo libre por fin un jadeo cargado de llanto en la boca de ella y se separo un poco.

Elisa lo miro a los ojos los cuales brotaban lagrimas, se abrazó fuertemente a él quien correspondió al abrazo, sintiéndose realmente pequeña entre sus brazos, pero dándole a Jules ese abrazo que necesitaba, solo ella podía comprenderlo de esta manera, solo a ella no lograba mentirle, decirle "Estoy bien" cuando no es así, ella lo sabe y solo lo abraza para reconfortarlo mientras lloran.

- Nunca te lastimaría amor mio… nunca. – Susurro en el odio de la joven. – Solo necesitaba drenar un poco la ira que me estaba consumiendo. – Se alejó un poco y llevo nuevamente las manos a las mejillas de la chica. – Mírame… Elisa mira mis ojos, creo que me voy a volver loco… perdóname amor, no quise asustarte… ya sé que no puedo mentirte, ni siquiera ocultarte como me siento, créeme que intento sufrir en silencio, que si ardo en el infierno cada vez que te veo con él, no quiero arrastrarte a ti también, por eso es preferible que dejes que me largue cuando te lo pido. – Susurro mirándola a los ojos mientras ella retiraba con sus manos temblorosas las lagrimas y las de ella bañaban su rostro, llorando en silencio. – No llores… no llores. – Le decía acercando sus labios y besándole las lagrimas.

- Y no me voy a apartar, no te voy a dejar solo Jules, si somos uno cuando me haces el amor, si te fundes en mi para elevarnos al cielo, quiero que seamos uno cuando estemos sufriendo, que soportemos las golpes siendo uno, que te fundas en mi para sumergimos en el infierno, esto es cosa de dos, de los dos Jules… estoy contigo y tu estas conmigo ¿Estas conmigo? – Pregunto alejándose un poco al ver que él no respondía. - ¿Estas conmigo Jules? – Inquirió nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos al ver como los de él se oscurecían. – Francés estúpido. – Dijo golpeándole el pecho con rabia y dolor. – Te estoy diciendo que no te voy a dejar solo, que te amo, te amo Jules ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que lo grite? ¿Que me saque el corazón? – Llevo una de sus manos hasta la cabeza y le jalo el cabello fuertemente obligándolo a doblar el cuello hacia un lado y él mostro una mueca de dolor – Yo misma voy a sacar de esa cabeza terca tantas estúpidas inseguridades. – Hablaba apretando los dientes ante la fuerza que estaba haciendo al jalar los cabellos castaños.

- Suéltame Elisa. – Le pidió con jadeo de por medio. – Esta bien… esta bien, si quieres darte cuenta de lo amargado que soy realmente es tu problema, no es inseguridad solo quiero protegerte. – Ella lo soltó y esta vez fue la oportunidad de él, llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de la joven apretó los cabellos a lo que ella dejo libre un jadeo, justo dentro de la boca de Jules quien se acercó demasiado. – ¿Quieres sufrir? Perfecto… - Devorándole la boca nuevamente con un beso, de esos donde la lengua de Jules prende fuego a toda la piel de ella y hace que el vientre lo anhele más que respirar, él se alejó un poco. – No tienes que gritarlo, prefiero que lo jadees en mi oído, hazlo… hazlo Elisa. – Le pidió dirigiéndose con un camino de besos al cuello de la joven quien se aferro a los cabellos de la nuca de él, mientras las piernas le temblaban pues sentía que se hundiría, que terminaría en el piso sino se aferraba a él, se acercó al oído.

- Te amo… te amo. – Le jadeo en el oído mientras sentía la respiración de él sofocarse en su cuello y su besos humedecer, sentir la textura divina de la lengua de Jules frotarle la piel, le estaban haciendo vibrar el alma, por lo que jadeos hacían eco en el oído del francés, quien vibraba al compas de estos.

Él recorrió el cuello de ella, deteniéndose con su lengua la cual frotaba de manera circular en el centro del cuello de ella, ese punto débil donde Jules podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Elisa palpitar contra su lengua. – Te amo. – Susurro, ascendiendo lentamente con su musculo saboreando la garganta en toda su extensión. – Je t'aime, J'adore. – Esta vez succionaba la barbilla de la joven quien con ojos cerrados liberaba suspiros. - Ma femme. – Tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior, seguidamente lo saboreo a su gusto y una vez mas el divino musculo entraba en la boca de Elisa, quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del beso, recorriendo con sus manos la amplia espalda, delirando de placer ante los contornos bajo las palmas de sus manos, sentirla aumentar de temperatura ante sus roces, Jules llevo sus manos a las caderas femeninas acercándola a él, sintiendo el vientre de ella vibrar ardientemente contras sus palpitaciones encendidas.

Los temblores en el cuerpo de ambos solo le gritaba que si no de detenían en este momento, no tendrían fuerza para hacerlos hasta que se desnudaran hasta el alma y amarse en medio de girones de pasión sin importar el lugar, él fue un poco mas consiente de la situación por lo cual poco a poco le fue bajando al ritmo al beso percibiendo en ella la necesidad de seguir con la danza intima de sus lenguas, pero agónicamente se separo, hasta susurrar con la voz ahogada y sumamente ronca contra los labios de ella. – Salgo yo primero, esperas un minuto y sales.

- ¿Ah? –Pregunto desconcertada regresando a la realidad, abriendo lentamente los ojos, Elisa sintió el fuerte golpe al bajar en picada del cielo, lo cual le turbo hasta la última neurona y no podía coordinar.

- ¿Elisa no pensabas que te iba a hacer el amor aquí verdad? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, con un brillo fascinante en su mirada.

- No…no claro que no. – Respondió ella tratando de parecer convincente mientras trataba de controlar sus latidos y se acomodaba el cabello, pero en realidad eso era lo que esperaba.

- Bueno… aunque me muero de ganas, pero no podemos. – Le dijo dándole un beso solo toque de labios. – Ya sabes al minuto sales, no mejor dos minutos. – Le dijo y se acomodó un poco el saco antes de salir.

Elisa espero dos minutos y salió encaminándose en la dirección opuesta que tomo Jules, doblo a la derecha y caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio salir de una de las habitaciones al doctor que atendió a Frank.

- Disculpe doctor lo estaba buscando. – Dijo la joven captando la atención del galeno.

- Si dígame señora Wells. – Paseo su mirada por el rostro de la joven y se percato de que estaba sonrojado además de que había llorado, por lo que acoto. – Señora de verdad no tiene nada de que preocuparse su esposo se encuentra muy bien de salud, de todas maneras le he hecho algunas pruebas las cuales estarán listas en una semana, pero por ahora no tiene por qué angustiarse. – Le hablo de manera comprensiva.

- Se lo agradezco doctor, muchas gracias… ¿Doctor para cuando puede darle de alta a mi esposo? – Pregunto con voz tranquila.

- Esta misma tarde, señora solo lo mantenemos en observación por un par de horas más y de ahí puede regresar a su casa, eso si deberá tener reposo en lo que resta de día… ahora con su permiso voy a atender a otro paciente. – Le dijo con una sonrisa amable, ella asintió en silencio y se encamino a la habitación donde se encontraba Frank no sin antes llegar al baño y acomodarse un poco.

Cuando trasladaron a Frank hasta el hospital no permitieron que nadie lo acompañase en la ambulancia por lo que Jules tuvo que seguirlo en su auto, sus pasos enérgicos lo guiaban al estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital, mientras en su cabeza se formaba una gran telaraña, con tantos pensamientos, todos contradictorios, llevándolos de un lado a otro, haciendo en el hervir emociones de todo tipo, sacudió levemente la cabeza para expulsarlos y que lo dejaran tranquilo, por fin encontró el automóvil rojo y subió en este, introdujo la llave para encenderlo pero no la giro, solo dejo libre un suspiro y su mirada se perdió en sus manos apretando el volante, viendo como los nudillos se le tornaban blancos ante la presión, sentía un gran dolor en su mano derecha la cual había maltratado con los golpes en la pared, su mente recreo nuevamente la escena de Frank y en sus oídos hacían ecos las palabras, sobre todo esa donde le decía a Elisa que ella lo miraba a él de una manera especial, que como lo mira a él no mira a nadie mas. Por mas que quiso contener la rabia no pudo por lo que soltó el volante y las palmas de sus manos empezaron a estrellarse con fuerza contra este, las palpitaciones de su corazón eran desenfrenadas, mientras quería hacer polvo al blanco de sus golpes, logrando con esto que el auto se moviera, parecía haber enloquecido, pues la sangre en sus venas era lava ardiente, sentía tanta ira que aunque se destrozara las manos no bastaría para drenarla y sabe que se debe al diagnostico medico, porque Frank esta en perfectas condiciones y él ya no quiere seguir esperando, esta cansado de esperar, de compartir, de ser el mas grande de los cabrones, claro que es un gran cabrón porque es consiente, mientras que Frank no lo sabe, no tiene idea, nunca pensó que su destino era este, estar tan limitado en la vida, sin duda amar a una mujer casada es el peor de los castigos por todas las lagrimas que vio correr en rostros femeninos, mientras le decía que no podía ofrecer ninguna relación y él no sentía ni remordimiento, ahora quien llora es él, quien sufre en silencio sin poder hacer nada, no quiere que Frank muera porque lo estima, pero si es la única salida para estar con Elisa no entiende porque no puede morirse de una vez, es un maldito y lo sabe, pero no puede dominar sus sentimientos que lo atormentan, sufrirá si Frank muere, pero mas sufre al no poder estar con la mujer que le robo el alma.

Ni siquiera por sus pensamientos se asoma el querer apartarse, no puede hacerlo, no nuevamente, porque no quiere dejar sus maravillosos momentos al lado de Elisa, esta cansado de esperar, pero lo seguirá haciendo hasta el día que pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos el nombre de la mujer que ama, hasta que pueda amarla en publico y sin nadie mas de por medio, hasta que pueda convertirla en su esposa, mientras seguirá siendo ese amante donde ella deja sus ganas, su alma.

Sabe que lo ama y que también sufre, pero no puede hacer nada, él no puede exigirle más de lo que le da, cuando el imbécil de su corazón decidió enamorarse, debía saber las condiciones, pero no, el muy pendejo se arriesgó y se lanzo a ciegas dominándolo por completo, no poder sacárselo y pisotearlo es con el que tiene que pagar tanta rabia, tantos celos, tanto amor.

Jules se detuvo y llevo sus manos al rostro cubriéndolo y las deslizo por sus cabellos para peinarlos y dejarlas descansar en su nuca, las sentía realmente adoloridas, pero ahora estaba un poco más calmado, cerro los ojos y se rodo en el mueble adoptando una posición mas cómoda, su cabeza reposo en el respaldo, mientras los latidos poco a poco retomaban su ritmo normal, a su mente llego el momento en que Elisa jalo sus cabellos, la verdad era que su ángel pelirrojo tenia fuerza, aun le duele, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordarla tan posesiva, tanto como a él le gusta, el día de hoy se fue a la mierda ya no podrá hacerle el amor, pero buscara la manera de esta misma semana sentirla debajo de su cuerpo, de verla cabalgar con esa pasión y energía que a él lo hacen delirar, sin duda Elisa le hace el amor como ninguna otra, se entrega sin medidas, le ofrece su cuerpo para que él haga lo que quiera mientras que ella asalta el de él sin reparos, sin detenerse ante nada.

Un toque en el vidrio hicieron que abriera los ojos, observando a uno de los hombre de seguridad del hospital, quien intentaba decirle algo, el francés se incorporo en el asiento y bajo el vidrio.

- Disculpe señor, ¿Se siente bien? ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto recorriendo con su mirada el interior del auto.

- Eh…. No, no pasa nada, todo está bien. – Respondió Jules encendiendo el auto y elevo la mano a modo de despedida, puso en marcha el vehículo y se marcho a la empresa, como era de esperarse al llegar lo atiborraron a preguntas, las cuales respondió rápidamente, pues había quedado mucho trabajo pendiente.

La mirada topacio se posaba divertida en la escena que tenia enfrente, mientras su lengua se paseaba intermitentemente por una paleta de caramelo color rubí y saboreaba el dulce para después tragar y poder soportar la carcajada que se arremolinaba en su garganta, sin embargo su semblante y el movimiento de sus piernas de manera inquieta solo expresaban la burla en la cara de Joshua quien a segundos sonreía cuando bajaba la cabeza para que su padre no se percatase, algo que era imposible pues el gesto era realmente evidente.

- Madre, de verdad yo puedo comer solo. – Decía Fabrizio sin abrir la boca y mirando con suplica a Fiorella a los ojos, seguidamente su mirada se posaba en la cuchara llena de consomé, cerca de sus labios.

- No mi vida, aun tienes que reponer fuerzas y aunque no lo creas, el solo hecho de comer te agota… a ver abre la boca. – Hablaba Fiorella con ternura.

- Mama… - Decía dejando libre un suspiro cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo abre la boca. – Expuso poniéndose seria. – Tienes que comer. – Reprendiéndole cariñosamente como lo hacia cuando él apenas tenia tres años.

- Y es que no me estoy negando a comer madre, solo que quiero hacerlo yo solo…

- Ya dije que no. – Finiquito interrumpiéndolo una vez más.

Fabrizio dejo libre un suspiro y abrió lentamente la boca pues sabia que seria imposible el hacer desistir a su madre. – Esto es vergonzoso. – Hablaba cuando la cuchara interrumpió las palabras del chico, quien saboreo el caldo y fue imposible el no dejar libre un gemido de placer al probar nuevamente la comida de su madre. – Esto está delicioso mamá. – Expuso sonriente, nadie jamás podría cocinar mejor que su madre, bien decía su abuelo Alfonzo que su padre se había casado con una mujer a la cuales las manos se la habían forjado los ángeles y no se equivocaba.

- Ves y no quieres comer, tienes que comer mi vida para que. – Llenaba nuevamente la cuchara con el suculento líquido. – Seas fuerte y pronto puedas caminar sin ese bastón. – Hablaba y Fabrizio una vez mas abrió la boca, lo mas difícil había pasado que era aceptar el comer de la mano de su madre, saboreaba la comida, mientras pensaba que podría tomar tres platos mas como este, cuando su mirada se desvió a Joshua quien lo miraba con la burla bailando en sus pupilas mientras sus labios mantenían una sonrisa perenne.

- Joshua deja de burlarte. – Le pidió Fabrizio con tono divertido.

- No papiii… - Decía cuando una carcajada lo delato.

- No te burles de tu padre Joshua que en un ratico también te daré la sopa. – Acoto Fiorella volviendo la mirada a su nieto mientras sonreía y le ofrecía otra cucharada al joven.

- No abuela, yo se comer solito, además estoy fuerte mira. – Expuso llevando la chupeta a la boca y reteniéndola, elevo uno de sus brazos mientras que con una de sus manos retiro la manga de la franela para mostrar el pequeño brazo, saco la chupeta y continúo. – Tengo los brazos casi como los de mi tío Manuelle. – Expuso sonriente.

- Tu tío es musculoso Joshua y tú estás gordo. – Acoto Fabrizio con tono divertido. – No te gusta hacer ejercicios y tienes que hacerlos para que puedas algún día tener los brazos como tu tío.

- Pero no ahorita papi, cuando este grande… cuando este grande hare todas las mañanas ejercicios como lo hace mi tío. – Expuso realmente feliz y esperanzado. – Solo que ahora me canso. – Hablaba saboreando la chupeta, mientras Fiorella lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, adorando esa confianza que existía entre padre e hijo, una vez mas lleno la cuchara y la llevo a la boca de Fabrizio, para después tomar la servilleta y querer limpiarle los labios, pero el joven le quieto el pañuelo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa limpio sus labios y los llevo a la mano de su madre depositándole varios besos.

- Es que aun estas chiquitico mi bonito. – Le dijo Fiorella con ternura, a lo que Joshua le regalo una gran sonrisa, regreso la mirada a Fabrizio.

- Gracias mamá. – Acoto sin desviar la mirada de los ojos grises.

- Gracias a ti mi vida por regresar a mi. – Colocando el plato vacío sobre la mesa se acercó y le deposito un beso en la frente. – Y de paso traerme tan maravilloso regalo, jamás pensé en un nieto tan hermoso, inteligente y audaz, la verdad es que cuando creo que no puede impresionarme más, hace o dice algo que me deja sin argumentos, parece un viejito.

- Creo que se debe a la crianza, pues lo hemos criado entre Manuelle y yo, Marión trabajaba todo el día, era la única que podía hacerlo… - Dirigió la mirada a su hijo. – ¿Joshua ya has le has demostrado a tu abuela como bailas charlestón? – Pregunto y el niño se sonrojo un poco para después negar solo moviendo la cabeza, Fiorella desvió una vez más la mirada a su nieto con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. - Bueno cuando quieras le pides que te acompañe a bailar, ella baila muy bien.

- ¿Enserio abuela? – Pregunto emocionado.

- Si mi vida, es mas esta misma tarde quiero que usted caballerito me invite a una pieza de Charleston. – Dijo con una sonrisa protagonizando sus labios y Joshua asintió con energía, en ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a Marión quien entro sonriendo.

- Mami. – Acoto el niño bajándose de la silla y llegando hasta su madre. – Bailare charlestón con la abuela. – Dijo entusiasmado.

- Si… ya quiero verlos. – Respondió doblándose un poco y dándole un beso en la frente. – Pero primero vamos a lavarte las manos y los labios porque estas hecho un desastre, mira nada mas tienes caramelo por todos lados. – Lo tomo de la mano y lo encamino a uno de los muebles, ella busco un paño húmedo y limpio el dulce en la piel de Joshua y hablaba con Fiorella, mientras Fabrizio la miraba embobado, se le veía realmente hermosa con su pequeña barriga, seguía siendo la misma chica de la que se enamoro, ya Fransheska le había dicho que era imposible con Marión ella quería hacerle peinados elegantes, vestirla con ropa de moda y todos los accesorios, maquillarla, pero ella apenas si se colocaba la ropa sin tantos atuendos que le acompañaran, a él le gustaba verla de esa manera, siendo sencilla, no necesitaba nada de maquillaje, su belleza natural podría deslumbrar al mismo sol y ver sus cabellos colgar por su espalda era maravilloso, no necesitaba de tanto arreglo para parecer una princesa, no quería que la obligaran a cambiar si no se sentía cómoda, esa fue su respuesta para Fransheska, quien él sabia no lo hacia porque quisiera cambiarla sino porque creía que Marión podría ser su muñeca de tamaño natural y experimentar con ella peinados y maquillajes.

El tiempo pasaba y él solo se perdía en observar a dos de las mujeres que ama conversar amenamente, pero mas en Marión sin duda el embarazo la hacia lucir mas hermosa, sus ojos brillaban aun mas.

- ¿Estas listo mi vida? ¡Alfonzo! – Le llamo en voz alta su madre.

- ¿Ah? – Pregunto aun aturdido de haber salido en la burbuja donde se encontraba esa que su madre reventó con su voz, ella no pudo evitar reír, mientras Marión lo miraba y le sonreía. – Dígame madre.

- Te estaba preguntando ¿Estas listo para el baño? – Acoto mirándolo a los ojos y una dulce sonrisa.

- No… no madre, eso si que no, yo me voy a bañar solo… o prefiero no bañarme, pero usted no lo hará. – Respondió con voz urgente y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un hermoso carmín a causa de la vergüenza.

- No mi chiquito, yo sé que no puedo bañarte. – Apenas pudo hablar ante la carcajada que resonaba en la habitación. – Se que debes bañarte antes de que venga el doctor a realizar el chequeo y no debe tardar, yo me voy a llevar a Joshua y le dejo esa tarea a Marión. – Hablaba al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama, le dio un beso en la frente para dirigirse al odio y susurrarle. – Eso si, recuerda que no debes agitarte y Marión aun no esta totalmente fuera de riesgo así que trata de controlarte… - Hablaba con cariñosa picardía mientras Fabrizio ante cada palabra abría los ojos desmesuradamente, pero llego el punto en que tuvo que intervenir.

- ¡Mamá! – Dijo sorprendido y alejándose de ella sin poder mirarla a los ojos, sintiendo toda la sangre concentrada en el rostro, Fiorella dejo libre otra carcajada y despeino los cabellos de su niño.

- Mejor me voy. – Dijo mirando como Fabrizio acomodaba sus cabellos. – Vamos Joshua. – Alejándose de la cama y tendiéndole la mano al niño quien corrió y la recibió. – Dile adiós a tus papis. – Le pidió la italiana con ternura.

- Adiós papi, regreso en un momento. – Moviendo la mano a manera de despedida.

- Traes el rompecabezas, te estaré esperando. - Le dijo cariñosamente y el pequeño asintió en silencio.

- Adiós mami. – Se despidió de su madre para lanzarse un beso al tiempo que Marión le correspondía de la misma manera, los padres observaron sonrientes como el niño salía de la habitación tomado de la mano de su abuela.

Marión desvió la mirada a su esposo y pudo verlo incorporarse un poco por lo que ella se acercó para ayudarlo, mientras movía con uno de sus pies las pantuflas para colocarlas mas cerca del paciente, lo ayudo a sentarse sin decir nada solo sonreían y se miraban a los ojos.

Fabrizio se sentó al borde de la cama dejando descansar los pies, después de unos segundos calzo las pantuflas y estiro el brazo para tomar el bastón, con la ayuda de la rubia se puso de pie aunque no la necesitase a ella le gustaba brindársela, dio los primeros pasos y se soltó del agarre de Marión.

- Puedo hacerlo solo mi vida, tengo el bastón para apoyarme. – Acoto cariñosamente, la chica le dio espacio, pero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente él estiro la mano libre y tomo la de ella, Marión se asusto y se la soltó, rodeando con sus brazos nuevamente la cintura del joven pues pensó que se iba a caer. – Tranquila. – Le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el sobre salto en ella quien se alejó nuevamente - Solo quiero estar así. – Deslizando suavemente su mano por el brazo de Marión hasta llegar a la mano la cual cubrió suavemente con la de él para luego entrelazarla, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? – Hizo la pregunta en un susurro, él asintió en silencio. – Entonces vamos, porque no debe tardar el doctor. – Acoto dando un paso al cual Fabrizio siguió aun le dolían un poco las rodillas al caminar, pero cada vez lo hacia con mas facilidad, llegaron al baño y con mucho cuidado ella empezó a desvestirlo, tratando de acercarse lo menos posible a su esposo y mucho menos sostenerle la mirada, trataba de ser lo mas profesional, al estar completamente desnudo prefería mirar a la tina ya que sabia que él tenia la mirada fija en ella.

- Me encanta que estés tan nerviosa, que te descontroles porque me deseas tanto como yo. – Susurraba estirando las manos para tomarla, pero ella se alejaba.

- Fabrizio por favor. – Pidió con voz ahogada. – Piensa en otra cosa… mejor vamos a que entres en la tina. – Le dio la mano para ayudarlo, manteniéndose lo mas alejada posible, el chico decidió colaborar y tratar de desviar la mirada y sus pensamientos, por lo que se metió en el agua con cuidado tomo asiento y la chica estiro su mano para tomar la esponja doblándose para poder alcanzar el jabón, acción que no debió hacer ya que solo logro darle a Fabrizio una visión hermosa de sus senos, los cuales estaba un poco mas grandes debido al embarazo, ella se percato y quiso alejarse pero él fue mas rápido y llevo su mano a la nuca de la joven reteniéndola cerca de él, quien recorrió con mirada ardiente el escote, seguidamente la subió a los labios de la joven y humedeció los de él con su lengua.

- Creo que unos besos y caricias no nos vendrían mal. – Dijo con el deseo vibrando en la voz, ella iba a protestar pero la boca del joven no le dio tiempo, envolviendo a la rubia en un beso lento pero realmente apasionado, cortando respiración y razón, la chica solo se dejaba llevar por esas sensaciones que recorrían sin piedad su cuerpo, pero de un placer incomparable, sin darse cuenta se puso de rodilla y se acercó aun mas a él cerrando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, quien la adhirió a su pecho, si se alejaban para tomar oxigeno apenas centímetros y regresaban a besarse, a ponerle alas al alma, Fabrizio le hizo espacio a una de sus manos pues esta le estaba reclamando aun mas, por lo que recorrió uno de los costados de su esposa y la subió, hasta posarse en uno de sus senos, el dejo libre un jadeo en la boca de ella quien también jadeo al mismo tiempo, cubriéndolo completo con su mano, constatando que estaba un poco mas grandes, masajeándolo suavemente. – Marión… mi vida, entra en la tina conmigo. – Le pidió ahogado mientras sus besos recorrían uno de los hombros de la chica y los dedos de su otra mano quitaban del camino de sus labios, el tiro del vestido de la rubia.

Marión busco en lo mas profundo de su ser el autocontrol, ese que casi no podía sacar a flote, pero logro hacerlo, mientras ella estaba envuelta en latidos y sus piernas temblaban, su flor brotaba savia como nunca antes, pero a sus ganas la conciencia le grito y le dijo que no podía, no debía, por el bien de los dos, por lo que llevo sus manos a los hombros de Fabrizio.

- No… Fabri no podemos, no puedo entrar en la tina. – Poniéndose de pie, mientras Fabrizio trataba de coordinar y de controlar sus impulsos y respiración. – Mejor voy por la ropa que te vas a colocar. – Dijo alejándose. – Solo tienes que frotar un poco el cuerpo con la esponja si se te cansas me avisas. – Acoto abriendo el armario donde se encontraba la ropa el mismo estaba en el baño, ya que era realmente grande la sala.

La mirada de Fabrizio se perdía en la espalda de su esposa y sentía muchos sentimientos encontrados, entre los cuales reinaba la impotencia, necesitaba a su esposa y no podía, también la comprendía, por lo que trato de calmarse y trato de poner en practica uno de los ejercicios que el sicólogo le había explicado para la ansiedad, respiro profundamente y trato de viajar mentalmente, pero ver el derrier de su esposa lo ataba a este lugar, no había otro lugar mejor, no había otro paraíso, en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa y dejo de lado el ejercicio, prefirió hablarle a ella que estaba buscando y buscando.

- Puedo ponerme lo que sea. – Hablo mientras sus manos jugaban inconscientemente con el agua. – Veo que tengo mucha ropa.

- Si tu madre y hermana han llenado el armario, creo que van de compras todos los días. – Respondió dándose media vuelta y mostrándole una camisa celeste.

- Pero no toda la ropa es nueva, me he dado cuenta. – Acoto mientras sonreía.

- Bue… bueno esta también la que yo traje. – Respondió sintiéndose nerviosa, pues sabia que en su mayoría era ropa de Terruce, ya que ella había traído poca ropa y él se la ofreció, aun cuando se negó en incontables oportunidades, pero termino convenciendo a Fransheska.

- Aun hay ropa que no es de la que tenia en Francia y no es nueva, se reconocer Marión. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Tal vez serán de tu padre, mejor apúrate que no puedes pasar mucho tiempo en el agua y el doctor no debe tardar. – Volviéndose nuevamente y tomando las primeras prendas cerró el armario y coloco la ropa sobre una mesa, tomo una toalla y se acercó hasta Fabrizio, para ayudarlo una vez más con el baño. – Te voy a ayudar, pero dejas las manos tranquilas.- Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Esta bien mi señora. – Acoto sonriendo con actitud de niño y olvidando el episodio, pues la mirada de la chica tenia el poder de hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa.

Fiorella y Joshua se encaminaban mientras conversaban, algo que realmente le gustaba a la mujer hacer, pues el niño sabía perfectamente mantenerlas, llenándola aun más de orgullo para con el pequeño.

- Abuela, esa es la habitación de tío Terry ¿verdad? – Pregunto señalando una de las puertas del pasillo.

- Si mi vida, ¿Por qué no le hacemos una visita sorpresa? – Acoto sonriendo y acercándose a la puerta.

- Si abuela. – Respondió el niño entusiasmado. – Pero ya va abuela, espera, yo me quiero esconder y sorprenderlo. – Acoto soltándose del agarre.

- Esta bien, yo toco la puerta y sales después de que Terry salga… ¿Estas listo? –Pregunto y el niño asintió en silencio con una brillante sonrisa y escondiéndose detrás de unas cortinas, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa picara.

Fiorella llamo a la puerta y un minuto después la hoja de madera se habría mostrando a un Terruce algo sorprendido por la persona que había tocado, la mujer le mostro una hermosa sonrisa a la cual él correspondió, para Terry fue como regresar el tiempo, como cuando Fiorella llegaba a su habitación en Florencia para conversar con él y consentirlo.

- Hola hijo. – Saludo acercándose y ofreciéndole los brazos, el joven que antes estos gestos poco aceptaba con la mujer se le daban naturalmente ella lo había acostumbrado. – ¿Como estas? – Pregunto acunándole el rostro entre sus manos.

- Bien… bien mad… Fiorella – Respondió mirándola a los ojos y corrigiéndose rápidamente por poco la llamaba madre nuevamente, sin duda convivir con los Di Carlo por cuatro años lo había acostumbrado.

- ¿Y cuando empezaras a llamarme tía? – Pregunto sonriente, ella fue consiente de la situaciones del chico pero prefirió obviarla para no hacerlo sentir mal.

- Cuando me haga a la idea, creo que aun me cuesta, pero estoy seguro que será muy pronto – Respondió sonriendo. – Pase por favor… tía – Pidió haciendo un ademan y con voz divertida.

Ella sin dejar de sonreír, le palmeo suavemente el pecho a Terry y entro a la habitación, el joven estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Joshua salió dando un brinco desde donde se encontraba escondido haciendo que inevitablemente Terry se sobresaltara ante la sorpresa.

- ¡Hola tío Terry! – Dijo con alegría y abriendo los brazos, mientras sonreía la cual se iba convirtiendo en carcajada al ver en el rostro la sorpresa del joven. – ¡Te asuste! – Dijo en medio de la carcajada y Terry después de asimilar no pudo evitar reír también, mientras Fiorella los admiraba sonriente.

- Si que me asústate. – Acoto el joven doblándose un poco y abriendo lo brazos, por lo que Joshua salió corriendo y se le lanzo. – Estas más pesado. – Dijo Terry al momento de cargarlo.

- Todos lo dicen, me lo dice papi, mi tío Manuelle, mi tía campanita… ella casi no puede conmigo, se cansa rápido. – Dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que el castaño entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta. - Es que Josie me da mucha comida, también dulces. – Hablaba mirando a los ojos a su tío.

- Bueno hablare con Josie para que no te de tanta comida. – Intervino Terry pellizcándole tiernamente una mejilla.

- Pero tío a mi me gusta que me de mucha… mucha comida, mi abuela dice que si me como toda la comida seré muy fuerte… ¿Verdad abuela? – Pregunto mirando a Fiorella quien asintió en silencio.

- Pero en las comidas entran los vegetales Joshua y no te gustan, debes comerlos. – La voz de la mujer se dejo escuchar, en ese momento el niño negó con la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado y sacaba la lengua, por lo que Terry dejo libre una carcajada. – ¿Estabas ocupado hijo? – Pregunto mirando al joven a los ojos.

- No… solo leía un poco y estaba esperando que viniesen a preparar el equipaje. – Hablaba mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y sentaba a Joshua en una de sus piernas. – Tome asiento por favor. – Pidió con voz cariñosa.

- ¿Tío te puedo ayudar a preparar el equipaje? yo siempre le ayudo a mami. – Pregunto elevando la cabeza y mirando al joven a los ojos.

- Si claro Joshua, déjame. – Lo coloco en el suelo y se puso de pie. – Buscar las maletas. – Se encamino a un armario y busco tres maletas las coloco sobre la cama, Joshua ayudo a abrirlas mientras Terry se encaminaba a otro armario y lo abría buscando las prendas.

- No será mucha ropa Joshua porque tu tío tiene unos cuantos armarios llenos en la casa de Chicago. – Intervino Fiorella al ver como Joshua sacaba ropa de los armarios.

- Esta bien abuela. – Respondió mientras cargaba con unos pantalones.

Terry dejo a Joshua hacer la labor y tomo asiento al lado de la mujer, mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

- Yo… - Buscaba las palabras necesaria para poder explicarle a la italiana. – Tía yo no… me quedare en la casa de Chicago, creo que mientras llega el día de la boda, nos quedaremos en un hotel. – Aclaro y la mujer lo miraba desconcertada.

- No… de ninguna manera Terruce Greum, usted se queda en la casa con nosotros, sus padres también, la casa es lo suficientemente grande, además como se van a quedar en un hotel si ustedes nos han tenido todo este tiempo aquí, somos familia. – Respondió con autoridad.

- Es que no queremos incomodar…. – Intentaba hablar cuando ella una vez mas lo detuvo.

- No van a incomodar a nadie ¿Qué es eso? – Fiorella trataba de mantener la voz baja para que Joshua no escuchara la conversación, mientras Terry observaba al niño acomodar unas camisas dentro de las maletas, o mejor dicho jugar con ellas, sin embargo estaba atento a cada palabra dicha por la mujer. – Conoces la casa, sabes que pueden quedarse docenas de personas y no van a incomodar a nadie, además ¿A quien crees que vas a incomodar tu? – Pregunto suavizando la voz hasta hacerla completamente tierna y acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla del chico quien en ese momento volvió la mirada a la mujer y la clavo en los ojos grises.

- A Fabrizio. – Su voz fue apenas un susurro, Fiorella lo miro desconcertada. – No me mire así, bien sabe lo que piensa Fabrizio de mi, ha escuchado al teniente Laroche, a escuchado a la misma Marión, sabe que el piensa que soy un estafador, que solo quise aprovecharme de su desesperación…

- ¿Y lo eres? ¿Eres un estafador Terruce? – Le pregunto cariñosamente tomándole una mano, ella recibió por respuesta una negación en silencio. - No… claro que no lo eres, solo fuiste un rayo de luz para nosotros en medio de la oscuridad, fuiste mi salvación hijo… - Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Fiorella y Terry la limpio rápidamente. – Si tu no hubieses llegado, hoy en día yo no estuviese aquí… nadie lo sabe… Terruce yo no podía con tanto dolor y me estaba dejando vencer, pero tú con tu presencia me rescataste, me devolviste las ganas de seguir luchando, sabia que no eras mi hijo, pero me aferre a ti… a esa tabla de salvación que era tu presencia… eso eres, eres mi tabla de salvación no eres ningún estafador y estoy segura que Fabrizio lo va a entender, mi hijo no puede albergar malos sentimientos, yo lo conozco, además es tu primo, tienen que tratar de ser buenos amigos, yo quiero retratarlos juntos. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas y se acercó para darle un abrazo el cual Terruce recibió, en ese momento un toque a la puerta los hizo deshacer el abrazo, Terruce trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas que había retenido y se puso de pie, se encamino y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Abuelo! – Dijo Joshua y salió corriendo dejando tirada en el suelo una bufanda, para lanzarse a los brazos de Luciano quien lo recibió cargándolo y dándole un beso en la frente mientras sonreía, Fiorella volvió medio cuerpo desde donde se encontraba sentada para mirar a su esposo.

- ¿Vaya te has acordado que tienes otro hijo? – Pregunto la mujer sonriente.

- Él viene todas las noches a conversar conmigo… tía. – Acoto Terry sonriendo. – Quien poco me visita es usted. – Dijo alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta y Luciano se encaminaba dentro de la habitación.

- Lo siento mi vida. – Respondió haciendo un puchero para después corresponder al beso que Luciano le ofrecía al sentarse al lado, un toque tierno de labios, para seguidamente mirarlo a los ojos. – Amor, estoy tratando de convencer a Terry para que se vaya a la casa, no tiene por qué quedarse en un hotel.

- Créeme que he estado intentándolo durante toda la semana. - Respondió buscando la mirada de Terry, quien en ese momento tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

- Bueno ya no tendrás que intentarlo mas porque se va a quedar en la casa, ahora mismo vamos a llamar para que preparen las habitaciones. – Ante la mirada de Terry, la cual le gritaba que no aceptaría ella prosiguió. – Se van a quedar en la casa y si no lo haces Terruce, yo misma te buscare en cualquier hotel que te quedes y te daré unas buenas nalgadas, para después llevarte por las orejas a la casa. – En ese momento Joshua dejo libre una carcajada.

- Te van a pegar tío Terry. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Terruce no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras y actitud del niño.

- Está bien… me doy por vencido. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Luciano. – Esta misma noche hablo con mis padres, solo nos queda el día de mañana para terminar de preparar todo.

- ¿Tío y cuando vas a visitar a mi papi? – Pregunto Joshua mirándolo a los ojos. – Ya quiero que lo veas.

- ¿Recuerdas que era una sorpresa Joshua? – pregunto Fiorella al niño quien asintió en silencio.

- Aun no llega la hora de que se descubra. – Intervino Terry sonriendo, pero esta no llegaba a la mirada.

- Mejor vamos a terminar de arreglar el equipaje de tu tío. - Acoto Fiorella al tiempo que se lo quitaba a Luciano de los brazos y se encaminaron a la cama para tratar de acomodar las prendas.

Luciano se puso de pie y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba Terry, tomo asiento a su lado y su voz fue un leve murmullo para que Joshua no escuchara.

- Te prometo que hablare con Fabrizio, ya hable con Richard, mañana él va a visitar a Fabrizio y después prometo aclarar todo, solo que no será fácil para mi, eso lo se y no estoy aun preparado para que mi hijo me odie nuevamente apenas llevamos un día en paz. – Hablaba mirando a los ojos zafiros.

- Estoy seguro que Fabrizio comprenderá y no debo hablar mal de él porque sé que solo me ganare que usted me rechace o pensara que estoy celoso, bien si estoy algo celoso. – Acoto poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento, para después continuar. – Pero Fabrizio no tiene nada que reprocharle, fue él quien los abandono… - Al ver el semblante de desconcierto de Luciano. – Si era un joven que no sabia lo que hacia, yo hice lo mismo en dos oportunidades, abandone a mi padre y no sabia lo que hacia o no sabia que sufrimiento que le causaba pero ahora que soy un adulto puedo saberlo, Fabrizio ya es un hombre y debe saber que actuó mal y que no es quien para juzgar sus acciones. – Hablaba para que Luciano dejara de lado tanta culpa.

- Pero hijo yo en ese entonces sabia perfectamente lo que hacia, yo actué mal, contigo y con Fabrizio. – Fue la respuesta del hombre.

- Y yo escuche y no juzgue, comprendí que estaba desesperado, él también debe hacerlo, además él mas que nadie. – Terry hablaba con convicción, pero al ver el semblante de Luciano, ese donde poco le gustaba de que obligaran a Fabrizio a entender solo le dio pie a decir. – Sabía que no le iba a gustar que hablara de su hijo, pero es lo que pienso. – Dijo poniéndose de pie, sintiéndose molesto y dejando a Luciano mirando el espacio vacío.

- Tienes razón Terry. – Fue la respuesta del hombre, para sorpresa del joven. – Pero no puedo obligarlo a que me entienda como dices es un hombre y debe saber como proceder, solo te pido dame un poco de tiempo para hablar con él. – Acoto con la mirada fija en el chico.

- Solo espero que no sea en el altar, que se lleve la sorpresa cuando este entregando a Fransheska y me vea mientras espero por Candy. – Acoto con media sonrisa tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión que se instalo entre ambos. Comprendía el miedo de Luciano, pues apenas acaba de recuperar a su hijo y no soportara una nueva separación, pero también debe llenarse de valor y afrontarlo, sin duda alguna Fabrizio ha sufrido, ha pasado por situaciones difíciles, fue victima de un gran dolor y de cierta manera del abandono de sus padres cuando mas los necesitaba, pero esto lo hicieron en pro de lo que creían correcto o mejor para él en ese momento, pero ellos también han sufrido, su vida no fue precisamente una fiesta después de que su primo partiese a la guerra, tanto han sufrido que hoy en día aun quedan secuelas de esa decisión que cambio la vida de muchas personas, incluyendo la de él mismo.

* * *

_**desleal a los dioses de todos tus poemas**_

_**por estos bellos ídolos con temporizador**_

_**sus cuerpos se suceden**_

_**como olas en la arena**_

_**y como olas se rompen**_

_**contra tu corazón**_

_**no te forjes ensueños en mundos desvelados **_

_**retírate y acepta el juego de no ser**_

_**si ayer lo que escribías**_

_**querrías revivirlo**_

_**hoy no querrías saber**_

_**escribir lo que vives.**_

_**Hechizo, Pedro Gandía.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	180. capitulo 53 parte 4

**Capitulo 53**

**Parte 4**

* * *

La suave luz de la tarde se filtraba por los amplios ventanales del salón de té, de la mansión de los Grandchester, mientras las damas allí presente revisaban varias hojas, hacían algún comentario al respecto, esperaban una respuesta, aprobación o sugerencia y anotaban, cada una en sus libretas donde llevaban los detalle pendientes de la boda, solo Candy seguía distraía, con la mirada perdida en el extenso jardín, su cuerpo se encontraba en ese lugar, pero sus pensamientos no, en ocasiones mencionaba algo o respondía a una pregunta cuando Annie o su suegra, le llamaba la atención.

- Candy creo que deberías llamar a Ángela para que vaya preparando tu ajuar… eso se lleva su tiempo y es necesario ir adelantándolo, ella conoce tus gustos a la perfección y sé que hará un excelente trabajo… ¿Qué opinas? – Pregunto su hermana con una sonrisa y al ver que estaba de nuevo distraída, continuo - ¿Candy? ¿Candy me estas escuchando? – Inquirió una vez más.

- ¿Ah? Annie disculpa… ¿Me decías algo? – Pregunto volviéndose con una sonrisa.

- Te preguntaba si me estabas escuchando pero era evidente que no lo hacías… - Expuso con media sonrisa dejando libre un suspiro y Candy se apeno por su actitud ampliando aun mas su sonrisa, el gesto provoco las risas de Eleonor y Fransheska quienes ayudaban a la rubia con los últimos detalles de su boda, en vista que era quien mas atrasada estaba.

- Lo siento… de verdad lo siento Annie, es solo que me siento un poco cansada – Se excuso – Sé que aun faltan muchas cosas… y que es mi culpa por no prestarle atención, pero de verdad hoy no tengo cabeza para escoger entre zapatos de tacón alto o mediano, con encaje o perlas… - Decía y fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- Los zapatos los escogimos ayer… hablaba del ajuar, pero no te preocupes comprendo… a veces me obsesiono tanto con los preparativos que olvido algunas cosas, yo me encargare de llamar a Ángela para pedirle que lo vaya preparando, aunque seguramente la tía abuela con lo cuidadosa que es con esos detalles ya lo tenga todo listo, en fin lo mas importante es el vestido y ese afortunadamente ya lo tenemos, además que es un verdadero sueño… ustedes dos serán las novias mas hermosas que haya visto Chicago en años – Sentencio emocionada colocándose de pie mientras cerraba la libreta – Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dar un paseo por el jardín para relajar las piernas y tomar un poco de aire, además que a ti te haría mucho bien – Agrego la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Annie tiene razón hija – Menciono Eleonor dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba hasta ella – Un poco de sol no te vendría mal… últimamente te he notado muy pálida y hasta desencajada, es lógico que con todo esto que hemos pasado, la preocupación por la rueda de prensa y el matrimonio, te tengan tensa y angustiada, pero ahora solo debes pensar en ti y en Terry, en lo que será su vida dentro de unos días, en lo perfecto que será todo cuando al fin puedan darse tiempo para hacer lo que desean, sin preocupaciones ni presiones – Indico la mujer mirándola a los ojos con una linda sonrisa que de repente se congelo en su rostro - ¿Candy te has estado sintiendo bien? De verdad te noto algo… te ves distinta – Indico observándola con detenimiento.

- Yo… si… si Eleonor, claro que estoy bien… es justo como dices el cansancio – Contesto y de inmediato busco la mirada Annie pidiendo ayuda.

- Candy tiene razón… Eleonor, la he hecho trabajar como una esclava y por eso su semblante, debe estar realmente agotada – Comento de manera casual.

- ¿Por qué no subes a descansar un poco Candy? Nosotras terminamos esto, igual no es mucho lo que falta – Sugirió Fransheska con una sonrisa amable.

- Muchas gracias por la ayuda y por comprender… la verdad si me siento… - Decía al tiempo que se paraba pero se interrumpió a causa de un fuerte mareo que la hizo cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano a la frente.

- ¿Candy? ¡Candy! – Exclamaron las presentes corriendo hasta ella al ver como perdía los colores del rostro y se tambaleaba.

- Estoy… bien… estoy bien, solo fue un mareo… no es nada – Señalo parpadeando varias veces para aclarar la vista sosteniéndose del brazo de Annie y Fransheska que la ayudaban a sentarse de nuevo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de Eleonor y la castaña.

- Hija… ¿Esto te ha estado pasando con frecuencia? – Inquirió su suegra mirándola a los ojos.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sus manos se pusieron frías y temblaron ligeramente, dejo libre un suspiro y asintió en silencio con un movimiento apenas perceptible, después levanto la mirada y en esta había un hermoso brillo cargado de esperanza.

- ¡Dios santo! – Exclamo Eleonor con una sonrisa nerviosa que ilumino su mirada.

- No estoy segura… que sea lo que sospechamos… - Mencionaba cuando Fransheska la interrumpió pues hasta ahora ella no había caído en cuenta.

- ¿Lo que sospechamos? ¿A que te refieres Candy? – Pregunto pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de la rubia y esa hermosa sonrisa que empezaba a aflorar en sus labios dejo libre un grito de jubilo - ¡Por Dios Candy tú… tú! Pero… no entiendo… ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – Inquirió de nuevo pero al escuchar las risas de Annie, Eleonor y ver el sonrojo de Candy se sintió tonta por preguntar algo así – Es decir… bueno… si es posible, solo que… no me hagas caso siempre ando en otro mundo y nunca me doy cuenta de nada, aunque ya los sospechábamos… - Decía cuando la rubia la interrumpió presa del pánico.

- ¿Lo sospechaban? ¿Quiénes lo sospechaba? – Pregunto angustiada.

- Bueno… en un par de ocasiones… Albert menciono algo al respecto… que Terry tendría que casarse contigo en cuanto pusieran un pie en América y yo llegue a la conclusión que hablaba de esto… imaginamos que algo así podía suceder entre ustedes – Se detuvo al ver que la rubia cubría su cara con las manos y dejaba libre un suspiro – Pero… no te angusties Candy, nunca lo hizo a modo de reproche, por el contrario creo que entendería perfectamente su posición… lo que sucedió entre Terry y tú no tiene nada de malo… simplemente fue prematuro, Albert jamás los juzgaría por ello te lo puedo asegurar… - Agregaba y se detuvo consciente que estaba hablando con demasiada propiedad y podía levantar sospechas.

Eleonor y Annie intercambiaron una mirada que dijo mas que muchas palabras, ellas como mujeres casadas contaban con la experiencia suficiente para reconocer el motivo que llevaba a Fransheska a expresarse así, ese donde radicaba su seguridad para pensar que Albert no juzgaría el comportamiento de Candy y Terry, sin embargo no dijeron nada pues ya bastante tensión había con lo de la rubia. Eleonor tomo asiento junto a la chica tomando sus manos entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos para infundirle confianza.

- No tienes nada que temer… estoy segura que tu hermano entenderá todo perfectamente, además él también esta enamorado y sabe cuan fuerte puede ser este sentimiento y lo complicado que es mantener ciertas barreras – Indico dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Fransheska, para relajar la tensión que se había apoderado de ella cuando menciono esas palabras, puede que ahora ya sea una mujer de cuarenta y dos años, pero un día fue joven y estuvo enamorada al igual que ellas y al igual que ellas también se entrego por completo al hombre que amaba… y que aun ama.

- Sé que Albert es… muy comprensivo, pero temo que se sienta decepcionado… no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió y tal como te dije hace meses… si tengo que vivir todo de nuevo, actuaria tal cual lo hice, yo amo a Terry y no existe nada en este sentimiento que me avergüence, mucho menos si como pensamos llevo dentro de mi vientre a su hijo, desde el primer momento que comencé a sospechar les juro que me sentí la mujer mas feliz del mundo… y quería correr y gritar, pero… sé que no esta bien que lo haga pues muy a pesar de nosotros existen ciertas normas morales y sociales que debemos mantener, además que no estoy completamente segura… por ello no le he dicho nada a Terry, no me gustaría ilusionarlo para que después resultase falso… mi periodo tiene un cambio irregular, un mes al año se salta… nunca es el mismo mes por ello cuando no apareció en la fecha indicada durante nuestro viaje de regreso pensé que… que tal vez era ese salto, pero ya llevo cuarenta y dos días de retraso, además de estos malestares que cada vez son mas frecuentes y siento que mi cuerpo también luce distinto… solo lo sé… tal vez me estoy haciendo ilusiones y solo sea una falsa alarma o… la verdad no sé que pensar, siento nervios, miedo, felicidad… un montón de sentimientos mas que no logro comprender – Menciono mirándola a los ojos e intentando que ella comprendiera lo que le sucedía; hasta ahora solo le había confesado sus temores a Annie y aunque su hermana había sido de una ayuda incondicional, sentía a Eleonor como una madre y lo que mas necesitaba en estos momentos era a una madre que la apoyase y la entendiese.

- Intentamos confirmar su estado visitando la clínica donde trabaja Nathan, acudiendo al doctor con el cual lleva Susana su control y el cual nos recomendó al descubrir ciertos síntomas en Candy durante los días que estuvo aquí, pero cuando estábamos por pedir la cita notamos que muchas de las enfermeras reconocieron a Candy, nos vimos en la obligación de desistir pues si alguien se enteraba que habíamos ido a ver al especialista podían comenzar a rumorar - Decía cuando Eleonor la interrumpió.

- Pues haremos que un medico te vea… será alguien de confianza para evitar que esto salga a la luz publica ante de la boda, aunque existe una persona que podría decirte casi con total certeza si realmente estas embarazada o no – Indico con una hermosa sonrisa. – Iré a llamar a Margot, ella tiene un sexto sentido para estos casos… no puedo esperar a que lo confirme, voy a ser abuela… ¡Abuela de un bebé de Terry! – Exclamo emocionada dándole un gran abrazo a la chica, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se coloco de pie sin dejar de sonreír mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

- Así que aquí están todas reunidas – Menciono Terry con una sonrisa sorprendiéndose y sorprendiéndolas a ellas, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando su madre la abrió. - ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió el joven observando la tensión que se había apoderado de todas las allí presentes y como Fransheska sujetaba una mano de Candy al tiempo que Annie le esquivaba la mirada.

- No hijo… todo esta bien, solo estábamos en una charla de mujeres… y nos pusimos un poco emotivas, justo ahora iba por Margot para pedirle un servicio de té… - Contesto Eleonor mas dueña del momento e intentando parecer casual. Si su hijo se debía enterar que iba a ser padre estaba segura que Candy deseaba que fuese en un momento especial y no de golpe.

- Ya veo… nosotros pasamos para invitarlas a dar un paseo… pero si están muy ocupadas – Indico el chico y en ese momento las damas se percataron que detrás de él se encontraban Albert y Archie, que también las miraban con curiosidad.

- Candy… te gustaría hablar con Albert, antes de contarle sobre tus sospechas a Terry ¿Verdad? – Inquirió Fransheska en un susurro solo para que la rubia escuchase.

- Creo que seria lo mejor… y también sé que no puedo esperar mas para decirle esto a Terry… quiero compartir mi felicidad con él y si estoy realmente embarazada se esta perdiendo de unos días maravillosos – Contesto con media sonrisa apretando la unión de sus manos.

- Perfecto… hablaras con Albert ahora, yo me hare cargo de Terry… no será fácil pues creo que ha notado que estamos ocultando algo, pero hare todo lo posible por distraerlo… tal vez no debería felicitarte hasta confirmar la noticia… estoy tan feliz por ambos –Expreso emocionada – Confía en lo que te dije, Albert no te juzgara, él te adora y sabe que no actuaste por mal – Agrego con una hermosa sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y se coloco de pie.

- Yo acepto el paseo encantada… me hace falta relajar el cuerpo después de tres horas sentadas – Menciono Annie quien había escuchado la conversación de Candy y la italiana, sabia que debía hacer su parte y llevarse a su esposo de allí para que los hermanos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Candy y le guiño un ojo. – Todo estará bien, solo relájate – Susurro despidiéndose de la rubia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto el rubio frente a su novia, llegando hasta ella al ver la mirada que esta le dedicara y él comprendió.

- Candy necesita hablar contigo – Respondió en un susurro aprovechando que Eleonor distraía a Terry – Los dejaremos a solas… solo te pido que seas comprensivo amor, que te pongas en su lugar y no hagas juicios previos, sé que será así pues eres un hombre maravilloso y además la quieres muchísimo – Dijo la chica en el mismo tono con prisa.

- No entiendo Fran… - Decía pero algo en el semblante de Candy le dio la respuesta, dejo libre un suspiro y una extraña sensación de calidez le lleno el pecho, fue una mezcla de sensaciones que no supo como explicar, poso de nuevo la mirada en su prometida y asintió de manera apenas perceptible, ella dejo ver una amplia sonrisa y le dio un beso, suave y fugaz, pero que fue especial para ambos.

- Te adoro… - Expreso mirándolo a los ojos y después se volvió para mirar a su primo – Terry… había olvidado que tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte… te has ocupado en mil y una cosa pero ni siquiera sabes lo que pasara el día de la boda, no hemos hablado de ello… así que para ti no hay paseo, debes acompañarme a… a… - Buscaba un argumento creíble para el chico.

- A solucionar asuntos que solo el novio debe y de los cuales no novia no debe enterarse – Indico la morena con una sonrisa.

- Exacto… así que lo mejor será que vayamos a la terraza o al despacho del tío – Señalo la chica a quien cada vez se le hacia mas fácil tratar a los Grandchester como su familia. Él intento protestar pero ante que pudiese decir algo ella hablo de nuevo – Debe ser ahora, pasado mañana viajamos a Chicago y esto tienes que solucionarlo antes, así que ven… acompáñame – Agrego tomándolo por el brazo y sacándolo casi a rastras del salón.

- ¿Ustedes no viene con nosotros a dar un paseo por el jardín? – Inquirió Archie mirando a los hermanos, pero sobre todo a Candy.

- Me siento un poco cansada Archie… tal vez mas tarde, ustedes pueden adelantarse – Contesto la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien… nos vemos entonces… mas tarde – Indico él quien comprendió que ellos tenían algo que hablar y debían hacerlo en privado, por eso toda esta actuación por parte de las demás damas y aunque algo le rondaba la cabeza, no deseaba darlo por sentado. Salió de allí en compañía de su esposa y de Eleonor quien le dedico una mirada cargada de ternura a su nuera y le pidió en silencio al rubio comprensión.

El salón quedo en completo silencio después que la puerta se cerró, Candy poso su mirada en las manos que descansaban sobre su regazo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar. Mientras Albert lo observaba detalladamente, apreciando por primera vez ciertos cambios en ella que no estaban cuando se fue a Europa; se acerco muy despacio colocándose de cuclillas frente a la rubia y llevando un dedo a su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Todo esta bien – Menciono mirándola a los ojos, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero los nervios en Candy no la dejaron entenderlo así.

- Albert yo… creo que tú mas que nadie sabes cuando amo a Terry y también cuando lo extrañe y sufrir por su ausencia, tenerlo junto a mi… consciente que era él, que había regresado a mi y estaba vivo… ¡Vivo! Eso fue mucho mas de lo que esperaba de la vida… ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió en silencio y ella tomo aire para continuar – El amor que compartimos es maravilloso, es puro y real… puede que suene egoísta pero… cuando yo sentí que estaba a punto de perderlo por mi intransigencia y mi estupidez no pensé en nada, ni en nadie mas… no me importo lo que podía suceder después o las consecuencias que mis acciones conllevasen, porque ya había perdido demasiado por siempre pensar en los demás antes que en mi y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso pasase de nuevo, si quería recuperar el amor de Terry debía estar dispuesta a dejar los miedos, las dudas y las mentiras atrás, debía entregarme completamente a este sentimiento y así lo hice – Expreso con la voz temblorosa por las lagrimas que se alojaban en su garganta pero sin titubear un solo instante pues en sentía vergüenza de lo que había sucedido entre ella y el hombre que amaba, respiro de nuevo para pasar el nudo que cerraba su garganta – Albert… yo sé que puede que esto te resienta pero te aseguro que ninguno de los dos lo hicimos con la intensión de fraudar tu amistad ni tu confianza… nosotros simplemente dejamos que fuesen nuestros corazones lo que hablasen, por primera vez en la vida permitimos que fuesen ellos los que tomasen las riendas y marcaran el camino que debíamos seguir… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos y tomándole las manos.

- No tienes que decir nada mas Candy… solo eso me basta pequeña – Hablo pero ella no lo dejo continuar, pensaba que estaba haciendo esto solo para no lastimarla.

- Pero… Albert, debes entender que actuamos con el fin de perjudicar a nadie, yo sé la responsabilidad que tengo como parte de tu familia… que debo mantener el apellido libre de escándalos y si, fue algo egoísta e irracional, puedes molestarte y reprochar mi comportamiento, asumiré todo de manera estoica, sin replicar por ello… solo quiero que sepas que yo amo a Terry con toda mi alma y si pudiese regresar el tiempo no cambiara ninguna de mis acciones, te soy completamente sincera porque sabes que te considero mi hermano… mi verdadero hermano – Expreso y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Yo entiendo perfectamente tu posición Candy… también la de Terry, no pienso juzgarlos a ninguno de los dos… eso seria algo absurdo de mi parte, yo he visto todo lo que su amor a tenido que atravesar durante estos años, he visto las lagrimas, la soledad, las separaciones, la impotencia, el dolor… también los momentos felices y créeme tú a mi, nada de lo que sucedió entre ustedes hará que la estima que les tengo disminuya, por el contrario me hace muy feliz que al fin haya encontrado la manera de fortalecer el amor que los une y les haya hecho caso a sus corazones, debieron hacerlo hace mucho tiempo Candy… yo en parte me siento responsable por no haber insistido ni haberlos ayudado cuando sucedió lo de Susana, como amigos de ambos debí buscar la solución a todo esto y evitarles tantas penurias, no te imaginas el cargo de consciencia que mantuve durante todos los años que creía a Terry muerto, pensado que tal vez en mis manos estuvo hacer que se juntaran de nuevo y se dieran la oportunidad de ser felices… nunca te lo dije pues fue una promesa que le hice a él… pero tal vez no sirva de nada mantenerla ahora – Explicaba y tomo aire para proseguir – Terry fue a buscarte a Chicago luego de su separación, meses después… estaba muy mal, la bebida había invadido su vida y cada vez ganaba mas terreno, lucía derrotado y sin ganas de continuar… yo lo saque de un bar donde esta a punto de comenzar una pelea… pelea que termino teniendo conmigo, tuve que darle unos buenos golpes para hacerlo entrar en razón pues estaba muy mal… hablamos y él llego a la conclusión que lo mejor era continuar con lo decidido, vio que te habías recuperado y que además seguías con tu vida dejando el dolor atrás, se admiro de tu fuerza de voluntad, de tus deseos de cumplir con la promesa de ser feliz… y pensó que lo mejor era que él también cumpliese con la suya… esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi y ese recuerdo me torturo por mucho tiempo Candy, yo sabia que ustedes se amaban y solo se alejaban creyendo que era lo mejor para todos, pero no era verdad… no era verdad y lo sabia, no sé en que demonios estaba pensando para permitir que continuasen con la estúpida idea de sacrificarse el uno al otro - Menciono dejando ver cierta molestia consigo mismo.

- ¿Por qué… por qué no me dijiste nada Albert? – Inquirió ella sorprendida por la confesión de su amigo, nunca imagino que él le guardase secretos.

- En un principio porque él me había pedido que no te contara nada… no deseaba que supieras hasta donde había llegado por su despecho, sentía vergüenza de su estado y fue mucho peor al ver que tú habías tenido la fortaleza para continuar mientras él se había lanzado a un abismo… yo lo comprendí y por eso cumplí su promesa, si había una imagen que debías tener de Terry era la de el chico fuerte y perseverante que conocías… después sucedió lo del accidente y sabia que si te contaba sobre ese encuentro te sentirías aun mas culpable y no podía permitirlo, además que sabia que Terry jamás me perdonaría… incluso ahora si se entera se molestara muchísimo conmigo y tendría toda la razón del mundo, pero yo también necesitaba desahogarme Candy… lamento tanto no haberlos ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaban, yo también fui egoísta pues solo me preocupe por lo que me estaba sucediendo, la enfermedad, después mi recuperación, la muerte de Stear, la tía abuela presionándome para que tomara posesión de mi papel dentro de la familia… eran tantas cosas – Confeso el rubio sintiendo como un peso lo abandonaba al tiempo que se llenaba de vergüenza.

- Albert… no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada, mírame – Le pidió Candy acariciándole una mejilla – Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió con Susana ni las decisiones de Terry y yo tomamos después, además siempre estuviste allí para apoyarnos en la medida que podías, ninguno de los dos teníamos el derecho de exigirte mas… y si piensas que estabas en deuda con nosotros por lo ocurrido en ese entonces, créeme que ya lo has pagado con creces, nos has ayudado tantas veces en todo este tiempo y no hablo solo desde que nos reencontramos en Italia, hablo de lo que hiciste por mi durante todos los años que pase sufriendo por la perdida de Terry… bien sabes que de no haber sido por ti… tal vez yo no… - Decía pero él no la dejo continuar.

- No lo digas… así como Terry no debe enterarse de esto que acabo de confesarte, lo que sucedió aquella vez jamás debe ser expuesto a la luz, tú estabas mal Candy… pero lograste salir adelante, igual como lo hizo él… eso finaliza el asunto – Expuso mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias… gracias por haberlo ocultado de todos y sobre todo de Terry, no soportaría que él se enterase… aunque, estuve a punto de decírselo cuando lo creía Fabrizio… es un episodio que debemos olvidar, que debe ser enterrado para siempre, así como la reunión que ustedes tuvieron en Chicago, no te preocupes yo no diré nunca nada… no he escuchado absolutamente nada; ya no deben haber tristezas en nuestras vidas Albert, de ahora en adelante todo debe ser dicha, armonía, esperanza… tenemos que darle paso a la felicidad – Menciono con una hermosa sonrisa – Gracias también por comprendernos y no juzgarnos, por ser antes que nada nuestro amigo… pero hay algo mas que deseo decirte – Indico mirándolo a los ojos, él con un gesto le pidió que continuase, ella respiro profundo para armarse de valor – Yo… creo que… creo que estoy embarazada Albert – Lanzo sin mas rodeos.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego los poso en el vientre de Candy, este lucía igual a como siempre lo había visto, no entendía porque ella afirmaba eso… aunque a decir verdad, estaba pensando como un tonto, pues el vientre de una mujer no crece de la noche a la mañana y Candy había dejado América hacia mas de tres meses… si contaba el mes de viaje ella se había reencontrado con Terry hacia ya dos, además como sospecha incluso antes que llegaran y como confirmo en cuando los vio semanas atrás, su relación se había afianzado en una entrega mutua, su lenguaje corporal lo gritaba.

- ¿No dirás nada? – Pregunto al ver el silencio de su hermano.

- Ustedes dos no perdieron el tiempo jovencita – Contesto frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Albert! – Exclamo ella al tiempo que sus mejillas se tenían de un hermoso carmín.

- No te pongas así Candy… solo estoy bromeando – Dijo en medio de una carcajada y se sentó junto a ella para abrazarla y recostarla sobre su pecho – Estoy feliz… realmente feliz, Dios ha bendecido su amor Candy, así que no tiene nada de malo esto que viven pequeña… por el contrario es una experiencia maravillosa, aunque una vez mas me toca ser primero tío, tenia la ilusión de ser padre primero… pero creo que me tocara seguir esperando – Dejo libre un suspiro acariciándole el cabello a la rubia.

- Tal vez no sea por mucho tiempo… la boda es dentro de una semana y estoy segura que ambos podrán todo de su parte para traer muy pronto al mundo al nuevo heredero Andley – Indico la chica con una amplia sonrisa buscando los ojos de su hermano.

- No te quede la menor duda de ello – Esbozo riendo con alegría – No quiero que cuando me vean paseando por la calle con mis hijos, me pregunten si soy su abuelo… además que ya Fran me… - Se interrumpió cambiando rápidamente sus palabras – Ya tiene planeado cuantos hijos tendremos y cuando tiempo se llevara cada uno entre si… dice que cada uno debe tener un tiempo adecuado para que reciba toda nuestra atención ¿Te confieso algo? – Pregunto mirando a Candy a los ojos, ella asintió en silencio con una gran sonrisa – Jamás pensé que llegaría a perder la cabeza por una chiquilla de veintiún años, antes de ella conocí a muchas mujeres hermosas, inteligentes… contemporáneas conmigo, maduras y centradas… y vine a caer rendido ante una hermosa princesa que me hablaba de un mundo maravilloso donde ella reinaba, ese mundo existe Candy y es extraordinario, es mi paraíso… siempre me caracterice por ser un hombre cabal y realista; no creían en ángeles, ni princesas ni cuentos de hadas… si hace cinco años atrás alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría perdidamente enamorado de una chica como Fransheska lo mas probable es que hubiese pensado que estaba loco… incluso me negué este sentimiento al principio, era ilógico que alguien como yo se dejara deslumbrar por una jovencita… pero ella logro adueñarse de mi mundo, yo no pude defenderme… no supe como, cuando vine a caer en cuanta de lo que me había ocurrido ya no me pertenecía, era suyo… ella llego cuando menos la esperaba, solo le basto sonreírme para cautivarme, mirarme para hacerme volar… mi corazón lo supo desde el mismo momento que la vi en Venecia, era a ella a quien siempre había estado esperando Candy… ahora lo sé… sé que ella es la única capaz de hacerme feliz, de ponerme alas y hacer mi mundo perfecto – Expreso el rubio con el pecho hinchado por ese sentimiento que llevaba dentro de él.

La rubia dejo ver una maravillosa sonrisa y lo abrazo con fuerza, se sentía feliz por él, por ella, por las personas que compartían sus vidas y se sentía inmensamente agradecida con Dios, pues él siempre había estado a su lado, aguardando el momento justo para entregarles ese amor que los haría felices por el resto de sus

vidas, aquel que los acompañaría siempre.

Después de mirar el techo de su habitación sin saber por cuanto tiempo, recordó que había quedado con Kellan para acompañarlo al club, por lo que se levando de la cama y se encamino a la sala, tomo el teléfono y concreto el encuentro pendiente, después de un baño que le ayudo a relajarse un poco se coloco unos pantalones, zapatos, camisa, todo en color blanco y pullover en el mismo color, con rayas negras en el cuello, los puños y en la parte inferior, completando su uniforme de tenis, sin perder mas tiempo bajo al estacionamiento del edificio, colocándose unos lentes estilo aviador, al tiempo que saludaba al hombre de seguridad, subió a su auto teniendo como destino el Midtown Tennis Club.

Durante el trayecto su mirada se enfoco mas de una vez en su mano derecha, la cual le dolía y los nudillos estaban considerablemente rojos, la abrió y cerro en varias oportunidades para tratar de calmar un poco el dolor, pero era en vano, sabia que jugaría a medias y no podría rendir lo que Kellan esperaba, sin embargo pondría todo de su parte para no defraudar a su amigo y que este sea blanco de burlas de los gemelos Kent.

Al llegar dejo el auto en la entrada del club, bajo y le entrego las llaves al joven encargado de aparcarlo, se encamino al interior, había decidió ir directo a la cancha, pues ahí lo estaría esperando Kellan como habían acordado, caminaba despreocupadamente pero con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba, mientras saludaba a quienes ya lo conocían.

Salió del edificio y le daba la bienvenida el amplio campo donde se dividían varias canchas, en las cuales se practicaba, Polo, Golf y Tenis todas se encontraban en el medio mientras eran lindadas por elegantes edificios en su mayoría con paredes de cristales, que servían como sala de entretenimiento y descanso, para cada deporte, además de que contaban con sus respectivas gradas las cuales dividían las canchas.

Su mirada se paseo por el lugar y no pudo ver a Kellan, mientras lo buscaba mas de uno se le acerco a ofrecerle un partido, pero se negaba, ya que había venido por cumplir con el joven, no porque tuviese ganas de jugar.

- Jules. – Se dejo escuchar la voz del joven detrás del francés.

- Se supone que ibas a estar esperando. – Le dijo volviéndose.

- Si pero aquí quien tiene carro ultimo modelo eres tú, no yo, el mio apenas si enciende. – Acoto mientras se encaminaba al lado de su jefe hacia las canchas, para tomar el equipo de juego y calentar.

Kellan caminaba cuando sintió una palmada en el hombro, su mirada se desvió y pudo ver donde los gemelos Kent se le adelantaban un paso y le dejaban el humo de cigarrillo en la cara, el cual se le escapo a uno de ellos cuando le dijo.

- ¿Listo para perder judío? – Dejando en el aire una carcajada.

- Ignóralo Kellan. – Acoto Jules al ver como su asistente se enojaba, sin embargo el francés ni los miro. – Solo quieren molestarte, no son más que unos pendejos que se gastan la fortuna del padre en clubes y cigarrillos Lucky Strike. – Hablaba manteniéndose impasible.

- Pendejos es poco, creen que me molesta que me digan judío, no saben como me siento orgulloso de serlo, al menos trabajamos, nos ganamos el dinero, no como ellos. – Respondió mientras seguía su camino, llegaron a la cancha y tomaron el equipo, se prepararon para dar inicio al juego, Jules al apretar el mango de la raqueta esta le dolía mucho mas, no pudo evitar que un quejido se escapara, por lo que Kellan se percato. – ¿Jules que te paso? – Pregunto sorprendido al verle los nudillos.

- Nada importante, solo un accidente, pero estoy bien. – Respondió apretando y dándole vuelta a la raqueta.

- ¿Crees que puedes jugar así? – Inquirió, pero su mirada se desvió donde se encontraban al otro extremo de la cancha los gemelos preparándose igualmente, Jules se percato de la mirada de preocupación de su asistente, sabia que si en este punto se retiraban del juego, sin importar la excusa, los hermanos destrozarían a Kellan ya que estudiaban con él.

- Claro que puedo. – Dijo con total seguridad.

- Esta bien, pero mejor colócate una venda. – Acoto mientras buscaba una en el bolso, la cual ayudo a ponérsela, mientras ya lo contrincantes esperaban al otro lado, mirándolos y haciendo comentarios estúpidos que para ellos eran burla.

Jules tomo una vez más la raqueta y se encamino al área de juego, siendo seguido por Kellan, derecha e izquierda respectivamente, el saque lo ganaron los gemelos, dando inicio al partido, el francés ponía todo de su parte para llevar el ritmo del juego pero el dolor en la mano poco le ayudaba, el primer set sin duda lo ganaron los hermanos y esto fue empuje para que sus burlas aumentaran.

- Judío para la próxima, trae a jugar a tu novia, seguro lo hará mejor. - Le dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la malla dejándole una carcajada y regresando para hacer el saque del segundo set, mientras rebotaba la pelota con la raqueta.

Kellan dejo libre un suspiro para obviar los comentarios estúpidos del chico y desvió la mirada a Jules quien estaba realmente apenado, solo con su amigo.

- Intentare jugar solo drive zurdo. – Acoto cambiando la raqueta de mano. – Pero debes cubrirme. – El francés cambio su cuerpo de posición y logro golpear la pelota dándole así los 3 primeros puntos del segundo set, Kellan no pudo evitar emocionarse haciéndole un gesto vulgar a los contrincantes y regalándole una gran sonrisa a su jefe.

- Listo Jules, vamos a ganarle a estos maricas. – Dijo antes de hacer el saque, el francés asintió en silencio mientras sonreía y sus ojos volaron a la pelota la cual giraba en el aire, uno de los jóvenes al otro extremo la regreso en un golpe maestro y Kellan la regreso de igual manera.

El juego transcurría con bastante presión esa que se imponían por parte y parte pues para ellos era vital el ganar, en más de una oportunidad los hermanos discutían al perder la pelota, mientras Kellan reía.

- Ve a reírtele en la cara a tu madre judío. – Intervino uno de ellos realmente molesto acercándose a la malla, la sonrisa en Kellan se congelo como si un rayo lo impactase llenándolo de ira, lanzo la raqueta y corrió hasta donde estaba Kent, Jules al ver las claras intensiones de su asistente al iniciar una pelea se acercó para intermediar, jalándolo por el brazo.

- No lo tomes en cuenta. – Hablaba tratando de hacer que la rabia en su asistente mermara. – Solo quiere desconcentrarte, porque están a punto de perder.

- El salvador. – Intervino el mismo al ver que Jules evitaba que Kellan iniciara la lucha. – Déjalo francés, no le tengo miedo. – Dijo soltando una carcajada. – Mejor ve a cuidar a tu papito. – continuo refiriéndose a Frank.

- Cállate imbécil y juega, solo estas buscando los medios para suspender el partido y no hacer el ridículo. – Respondió Jules con voz dura y dejándole una mirada de rabia, desvió la mirada a Kellan, mientras se encaminaban. – Ya te dije que dejaras de caer en provocaciones, solo gánales y listo. – Las palabras de Jules no eran más que un regaño para su asistente.

Tomo la pelota el otro hermano para hacer el saque, reboto dos veces la pelota para tomar control del juego, después de varios rebotes y voleadas ganaban un punto más logrando con esto animar una vez más a los gemelos.

- Mucha estatura francés, pero no te sirve de nada. – Intervino en medio de una carcajada, él que hizo el saque, su objetivo era descontrolar a Jules quien dominaba el juego. – Mejor regresa a la compañía de Wells y sigue siendo su puta. – Acoto con gran malicia, ya que ellos eran los hijos de uno de los principales competidores de Frank Wells en el mercado de la ferroviaria.

Jules solo tenso la mandíbula e hizo caso omiso al comentario, no les daría lo que ellos esperaban le dedico una mirada a Kellan y asintió para continuar con el juego, dándole una ventaja mayor, los golpes de pelotas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes debido a la tensión que había en el partido, uno de los hermanos voto la pelota con un gran golpe dándole la oportunidad de saque a Jules, quien en la primera ocasión hizo un mal saque, pero tenia la segunda.

- Espero no la votes de nuevo. – Acoto uno de ellos mientras Jules rebotaba la pelota. – francés ¿Que tal las ventas? seguro muy bajas verdad. – Hablaba tratando de desconcentrar a Jules pero estaba atento y en posición para responder al saque, los ojos verde gris solo se fijaban en la pelota rebotando, ese imbécil no merecía siquiera que lo mirara, se la hacia imposible el no escuchar, pero tampoco le respondería. – La única venta buena que puede tener el viejo es el de la mujer, eso si esta como le da la gana, yo se la compraría. – Ante las palabras del joven Kellan desvió la mirada a Jules que no hacia mas que rebotar la pelota y estaba realmente impasible, el asistente no lo entendía si el mismo estaba que le hervía la sangre al escuchar como insultaba a la señora. – Segurito y acepta que la compre, pues todo el mundo sabe que se caso con el viejo por el dinero, pobre cabrón y ella tan pu.. - Estaba por decir algo mas cuando la pelota se estrello contra su boca con una fuerza descomunal, haciéndolo perder el control de su cuerpo por lo que cayo sentado en el suelto sin poder coordinar ante el dolor, se llevo las manos para cubrirse medio rostro y pudo ver como estas se manchaban de sangre proveniente de la nariz y boca, sintiendo dos de sus dientes frontales flojos, no podía ver nada ante el dolor, solo escuchaba la voz del hermano que le preguntaba como se encontraba.

Kellan miro como la pelota se estrello contra la cara del gemelo que estaba insultando a la señora Elisa y como el golpe se apreció realmente doloroso tanto que el mismo hizo una mueca de dolor y por nada del mundo quería estar en los pies de su contrincante, al ver la sangre en las manos del joven al otro lado de la cancha se acercó hasta el francés y con tono preocupado le pregunto.

- ¿Jules porque hiciste eso? – Mirándolo a la cara para después desviar la mirada nuevamente al joven sentado en el suelo siendo atendido por dos enfermeras del club.

- Solo hice el saque. – Fue su respuesta con voz serena y mirada impasible, mientras se encaminaba para salir del área de juego. – Creo que ya no podrán seguir jugando y si te fijas en el marcador ganamos, eso sin meter los tres puntos que acabo de anotar. – Dijo elevando la comisura derecha, Kellan no pudo evitar soltar media carcajada mientras caminaba al lado de su jefe, a los vestidores, para cambiarse y después descansar un rato mientras compartirían algo en el bar del club.

Caminaba de una lado a otro acomodando las sabanas y organizando la habitación, era algo habitual en ella, aunque no hubiese nada que hacer porque las señoras del servicio lo habían dejado en completo orden el día anterior, sin embargo Marión buscaba la manera de hacer cualquier cosa, era su manía por las mañanas, mientras Fabrizio la miraba divertido hablar sola o tal vez solo pensaba en voz alta.

- Marión… - Él la llamo tiernamente y ella se volvió con media sonrisa. - ¿Cuando viene el sicólogo? – Pregunto observando a su esposa acercarse y era inevitable el no clavar su mirada en la hermosa barriga.

- Esta tarde a las cuatro tienes cita con él. – Respondió tomando asiento al borde de la cama muy cerca del chico acariciándole cariñosamente el pecho. – ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? – Inquirió dejando en el aire tono de preocupación.

- No yo me siento muy bien, solo que temo que mi esposa se esté volviendo loca. – El semblante del chico se mostraba preocupado pero por dentro estaba ahogando la carcajada. – Y quiero evitarlo por todos los medios.

- Estas diciendo que yo estoy loca. – Acoto llevándose la mano al pecho.

- No… tú no, mi otra esposa. – Intervino manteniendo el mismo semblante, la rubia trago en seco y elevo una ceja al tiempo que entornaba los ojos. – que yo sepa solo tengo una. – Continúo e imitaba el gesto de la chica.

- Entonces si estas diciendo que me estoy volviendo loca. – Dijo soltando media carcajada de sorpresa.

- Amor no es normal que hables sola. – Los ojos de Fabrizio brillaron ante la sonrisa que se anclo en sus labios.

- Yo no hablo sola. – Fue su respuesta para defenderse, Fabrizio abrió y cerró la boca ante la sorpresa.

- Pero si hace solo un minuto lo estabas haciendo, ahora hasta lo niegas, yo creo que es urgente que el doctor Smith te analice, pero eso si conmigo presente, no sea que se le vayan los ojos contigo. – Acoto al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Pues no se le van a ir los ojos conmigo Fabrizio Alfonso, porque tiene su esposa que esta también embarazada y además yo no pienso dejar que ningún sicólogo me analice porque hablar sola es una costumbre de la cual ya te habías percatado. – La voz de la joven se torno seria.

- Si ya me había dado cuenta además de que esa misma costumbre también la ha adoptado Joshua. – Dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Te estas burlando de mi Fabrizio. – La voz de la chica denoto sorpresa y sin siquiera pensarlo golpeo el hombro de su esposo al tiempo que sonreía, él la tomo por la mano y la acerco a su pecho abrazándola fuertemente mientras reía.

- Adoro verte hablar sola. – Respondió agitando los cabellos de la chica con una de sus manos, hasta hacer que la suave melena adquiriera ondas ante el desorden, mientras ambos reían abiertamente.

Mientras al otro lado de la puerta Luciano en compañía del duque de Grandchester estaban a punto de llamar, cuando escucharon las carcajadas provenientes del interior.

- Fabri… no espera así no. – Hablaba la chica ahogada por una carcajada mientras él seguía despeinándola. – No te puedes agitar… así no.

- Me siento muy bien. – Respondió y la voz del chico se escucho forzada por estar despeinando a la joven.

- ¿Ha te sientes muy bien? – Acoto y se acercó a él poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama mientras Fabrizio la mantenía prisionera con uno de sus brazos, pero no lo suficiente para que ella llegara con su boca hasta una de las orejas del chico y mordió el lóbulo de esta.

- Ah. – Un jadeo se escapo de la garganta del chico ante el dolor. – Marión… Marion ¿Qué haces? – Dijo sofocado y soltando media carcajada.

Al otro lado de la puerta Richard y Luciano giraron la cabeza lentamente y se miraron a los ojos sintiéndose avergonzados por lo que estaban escuchando e interpretando.

- Creo que tu hijo esta ocupado de momento y al parecer los medicamentos son muy buenos. – Fueron las palabras de Richard para Luciano quien solo asintió en silencio sin poder hacer nada mas pues las palabras no salían por estar realmente avergonzado ante el comportamiento de su hijo "convaleciente".

Estaban por marcharse cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Marión sonriente con el cabello en completo desorden, estaba por salir pero sus pasos se congelaron en el quicio de la puerta al ver a su suegro y al señor Richard observándola y desviaron la mirada a la cama donde se encontraba Fabrizio con una gran sonrisa.

- Eh… pasen por favor. – Fueron las palabras de la chica, mientras trataba de acomodarse los cabellos, ellos se miraron una vez más y entraron tratando de no mirar a la joven a la cara quien los miraba desconcertada, pudo ver como ellos miraron disimuladamente las sabanas revueltas alrededor de Fabrizio. – Disculpen el desorden, estábamos jugando. – Acoto con toda la inocencia y naturalidad que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Jugando? – Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Si padre. – Fabrizio hablaba mientras organizaba las sabanas fue consiente de la mirada de los caballeros. – Siempre lo hacemos. – Desvió la mirada a Marión y le regalo una maravillosa sonrisa. – Te salvas de las almohadas porque aun me duelen los brazos. – Regreso la mirada a los presentes quienes se miraron y sonrieron al ser consiente desde hasta donde los habían llevado sus pensamientos.

- Bueno deberían evitar esos juegos hasta que estés completamente sano Fabrizio. – Respondió Luciano con tono de reproche, el joven era consiente de que no podía esforzarse de esa manera, pero él quería continuar con su vida, poder vivir plenamente, Marión tomo asiento mientras observaba como su esposo se tornaba serio, pero la mirada no decía lo de su semblante, él clavo su mirada en ella y no pudo evitar el sonreírle nuevamente, solo hace un minuto estaban jugando y pasándola muy bien, como para ponerse serio tan rápido aun cuando su padre lo estaba reprendiendo, sabia que tenia razón pero sencillamente no podía controlar la risa que le causaba la situación, mientras Marión trataba de portarse seria.

- Tiene razón padre, tratare de ser mas consiente. – Fue su respuesta haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa, apenas volviendo la mirada a su padre, para una vez mas clavarla en Marión por dentro estaba riéndose al ver los cabellos revueltos de su esposa y se dijo que jamás podría dejar de jugar con ella.

- Ya no son unos niños… - Estaba hablando cuando Richard se aclaró la garganta.

- Luciano. – Al ver que la preocupación de su hermano lo estaba llevando a un terreno donde anteriormente había estado. – Son jóvenes. – Dijo ladeando la cabeza para que dejara de lado el regaño, la mirada se Fabrizio se anclo en el hombre elegante parado al lado de su padre y que le tenia suficiente confianza, seguro un colega de los laboratorios.

- Hijo, quiero que conozcas a Richard, duque de Grandchester. – Hablo Luciano haciendo un ademan hacia su acompañante, quien dio un paso al frente para estar mas cerca del chico, le tendió la mano con media sonrisa y era realmente absurdo, aun no salía dé la impresión, pues sentía como si le estuviesen presentando a Terruce, solo que el joven tenia los cabellos mas claros y su piel era mucho mas blanca, tanto hasta parecer traslucida, además del color de los ojos, los cuales brillaban por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, tornándolos tan claros hasta parecer celestes con las pupilas apenas visibles, dando la impresión de ser los ojos de un lobo siberiano, era tan parecido a Terry que aun le era difícil el no relacionarlos.

Era completamente distinto el verlo despierto, el choque emocional era mas fuerte, aun con el cabello corto era impresionante el parecido y ahora mas que nunca entiende a Luciano sabe que si lo hubiese encontrado cuando ayudo en su búsqueda, al verlo sabría que no era su hijo, pues son realmente parecidos físicamente, pero los gestos, entre ellos la sonrisa son completamente diferentes, con una mirada sabría que no era Terruce, pero si lo hubiese encontrado después de la supuesta muerte de su hijo, sabe lo difícil que se le hubiese hecho buscar a su familia aun cuando él sabia quien era, seria difícil el no aferrarse, el joven tenia un lunar que antes no le había visto y era el mismo que tenia su padre en la base del cuello, con esto gritándole cada vez mas que no había ninguna confusión y que Octavio no se había inventado ningún cuento de amor imposible, que Luciano Di Carlo era su hermano y que Fabrizio era el vivo retrato de Cristopher Grandchester.

El joven se incorporo un poco y pudo ver en los ojos grises del hombre ese destello amarillo y extraño que poseían los de Fransheska, al tiempo que recibía el saludo, sintiendo en el distinguido caballero esa sensación de confianza y respeto que también le daba el teniente Pétain, una sensación de seguridad lo invadió cuando el apretón del saludo se dio.

- Es un verdadero placer Fabrizio – Hablo Richard con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias señor, pero mayor es el placer de tener frente a mi al duque de Grandchester, tome asiento por favor. - Pidió señalando el sillón. – Padre usted también. – Desviando la mirada a su progenitor. – ¿Me gustaría saber a que se debe el honor de su visita señor? – Pregunto y le dio una mirada fugaz a Marión quien permanecía sentada y estaba observando el cuadro, pero el semblante de su esposa le mostraba preocupación y hasta cierto punto tensión.

La rubia se percato de la mirada de su esposo, sabía perfectamente que él captaba sus estados de ánimo por lo que se puso de pie y pidió permiso.

- Disculpen, con su permiso voy darle el desayuno a Joshua. – Acoto, los caballeros solo asintieron en silencio pero la mirada de Fabrizio se clavo en ella, sabia que debía salir y dejar a los hombres conversar, si por ella fuese, seria mejor que esperaran, porque Fabrizio no esta preparado para noticias que lo atormenten, ya muchas ha tenido en pocos días, solo ella es consiente de la rabia que su esposo le tiene a Terruce y que hará falta mas que una historia para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, solo espera y que todo sea como lo acordado y hacer las cosas poco a poco, ya que la sorprendieron llegando en la mañana y no después del medio día como estaba previsto, se encamino a la puerta mientras Fabrizio la seguía con la mirada, al llegar a esta se volvió y le lanzo un beso silencioso, por lo que él mostro una maravillosa sonrisa.

La suave brisa de la mañana movía sus cabellos castaños, mientras su cuerpo se movía con maestría guiando al animal que llevaba por las riendas y que manejaba tan bien que parecían estar unidos, sincronizando perfectamente cada paso, cada brinco, cada estiramiento; dejando que el viento aclarase sus pensamientos y se llevase la tensión que tenia sobre los hombros y cada día se hacia mas pesada; pensó que después de su encuentro con la presa, de haber descargado toda la rabia y la frustración que traía consigo guardada sobre la lapida con su nombre y haber prácticamente gritado a los cuatro vientos su amor por Candy, estaría al fin liberado de todo lo que represento el pasado y lo que deseaba dejar atrás, pero aun le hacia falta una prueba y tal vez la mas difícil de todas, debía encontrarse con Fabrizio, verse nuevamente cara a cara y esta vez seria para afrontar sus realidades.

Comprendía perfectamente que todos se preocupasen por el estado de salud del chico, él también lo hacia, pero era consciente que cuanto mas tiempo transcurriese sin hacerle saber que aun él seguía allí, cercano a su familia y mas complicado aun que ahora habían resultado ser familia, mas difícil seria de asimilar para el joven y mas explicaciones exigiría. Podía entender los miedos y las dudas de Luciano, mas sin embargo debían encontrar una salida a todo esto y debía ser pronto, la boda estaba a una semana de realizarse y no podían esperar hasta ese día para colocarlos uno frente al otro… no estaba bien y todo podía terminar complicándose, las cosas debían hacerse antes porque él no permitiría que nada empañada ese día que debía ser perfecto para todos, sobre todo para Candy y para Fransheska, ellas merecían conservar ese día como uno de los recuerdos mas hermosos de su vida. – Cavilaba Terry al tiempo que lanzaba al caballo a todo galope, recorriendo la inmensa extensión propiedad de su familia, procurando que este ejercicio lo relajase como solía hacerlo.

Desde niño esta fue una costumbre en él y nunca la perdió, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en los zapatos de Fabrizio Di Carlo… no podía imaginar que el chico siquiera pensase en reclamarle algo a Luciano, según el hombre le había contado, en cuanto este lo vio no hizo mas que pedirle perdón por su comportamiento, lo mismo había mencionado Fiorella y Fransheska… entonces… ¿A que tanto le temía su tío? – Se preguntaba tomando impulso para saltar unos obstáculos que habían mas adelante, de a poco fue refrenando al caballo una vez que lo hizo para que este descansara, podía notar su latir desbocado, además que su propio pulso se había convertido en un zumbido que martillaba en sus sienes; bajo y se acercó al cristalino arroyo que corría entre piedras para desembocar en un provocativo pozo, introdujo las manos en este y las llevo hasta su cara para lavarla.

- Este paisaje es hermoso… no es verdad Jofiel, solo hace falta alguien para que sea completamente perfecto y ambos sabemos de quien hablo… vamos por ella, quiero traerla a este lugar y olvidarnos de todo lo demás por un par de horas – Indico con decisión mientras subía de nuevo al lomo de su caballo para después salir al galope hacia la casa.

Cuando la imponente y hermosa mansión de los Grandchester se presento ante sus ojos sintió una particular calidez y emoción extenderse por todo su cuerpo, se podía decir que ya reconocía este lugar como su hogar y no solo como la casa de sus padres, poco a poco todo lo que rodeaba a sus progenitores también comenzaba a formar parte de él, todos esos gestos cariñosos de su madre que en ocasiones lo tomaban por sorpresa, como por ejemplo el de la noche anterior, cuando había llegado a su habitación y lo había acurrucado como un niño, incluso superando su reticencia a dejarla hacerlo, comenzó a hablar de lo que sintió cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de él, los cambios que se fueron dando en su cuerpo y que la hicieron lucir muy hermosa, ella se sentía la mujer mas bella y afortunada del mundo, pero que nada de eso se comparo a cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando acaricio su piel tan delicada que tenia miedo de herirlo, en el momento que abrió sus esplendidos ojos azules para mostrarle que era una replica de los de ella o ese maravilloso momento cuando lo alimento por primera vez de ella misma – Terry frunció el ceño al recordar que se había sonrojado y ella dejo libre una carcajada – Ella estaba especialmente cariñosa y solo hablaba del extraordinario regalo que es un hijo, que no había en el mundo una bendición mas grande que esa y que él seguramente pronto la experimentaría – Eso lo lleno de curiosidad y quiso preguntarle si ella sabia algo que él no, pues no podía olvidar la actitud tan misteriosa que habían mostrado las chicas esa tarde, sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo pues si algo estaba sucediendo deseaba que fuese Candy quien se lo dijera, además de ser así seguramente ella ya lo hubiese hecho, tal vez su madre hablaba de su futuro junto a la rubia y la familia que tendrían… si, seguramente era eso y nada mas – Pensaba mientras se acercaba a trote lento hasta una de las terrazas donde vio al grupo reunido - Era media mañana y seguramente estaban tomando el desayuno, pues ayer noche se acostaron tarde organizando lo del viaje y preparando con cuidado lo que se le diría a Fabrizio, habían acordado tener una reunión con su padre; este se había ofrecido para ayudarle a Luciano a contarle todo lo sucedido al joven, cada vez la relación de ambos hombres se hacia mas estrecha y eso la verdad lo animaba mucho.

Candy poso su mirada en Terry que se acercaba sobre el lomo de Jofiel y podía jurar que no había una imagen más hermosa que esa para comenzar el día, tal y como le había sucedido en los últimos días, se despertaba ya entrada la mañana y era inmediatamente atacada, por unas nauseas horribles que le hacían devolver la cena de la noche anterior, además de esa debilidad que cada vez era mayor, ella sabia como enfermera que esto era normal y aunque no había recibido la confirmación de su embarazo por parte de un profesional estaba casi segura que esperaba un hijo, además Eleonor lo dio por sentado cuando Margot la examino ayer en la tarde con unos métodos poco convencionales y varias preguntas, a la mujer solo le basto ver su orina para decirle que estaba embarazada, quiso salir corriendo en ese momento y contárselo a Terry, pero seguía cohibiéndose al no tener un certificado científico; pero había tomado la decisión de compartir con el joven sus sospechas y seria ese mismo día, si después resultase que todo era una falsa alarma, cosa que sabia en el fondo de su corazón era prácticamente imposible, al menos no le negaría a Terry la ilusión.

Todos los presentes en el lugar estaban entretenidos en sus conversaciones que tenían un toque bastante animado en vista que esta se centraba en las notas de los diarios sobre el regreso del castaño, aunque al día anterior ya la noticia había salido, solo lo habían publicado como un resumen, pero hoy se presentaba como una nota especial en la mayoría de esto, incluso habían varias fotografías, donde mostraban a Terry en sus primeras actuaciones junto a la compañía Stamford, las del cortejo fúnebre que fue encabezado en aquella ocasión por sus padres quienes revelaron en ese momento la relación que tenían con el novel actor, algunas de sus apariciones como Fabrizio Di Carlo cuando se anuncio el compromiso de Fransheska y Albert, también de la inauguración de los laboratorios Di Carlo, luego las de su regreso a América ya como Terruce Grandchester y finalmente las tomadas durante la rueda de prensa, donde cerraban mostrándolo abrazado junto a Candy.

Luciano y Richard se miraron a los ojos al ver que el joven se quedo pausado en el tiempo, con la mirada perdida y la sonrisa protagonizando su rostro, por lo que el padre fue el encargado de hacerlo regresar a tierra.

- Hijo. – Hablo Luciano para captar la atención del joven al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba y que él aun mantenía la mirada en esta, Fabrizio clavo la mirada en su padre y este prosiguió. – ¿Marión no te ha contado como es que estas con nosotros? – Pregunto tratando de dar inicio a la conversación.

- No, no me lo ha dicho. – Fue su respuesta y desviando la mirada a Richard quien parecía impasible.

- Hace unos minutos preguntaste a que se debía la visita del duque, pues fue él quien te trajo a América. – Luciano al ver la mirada de desconcierto de Fabrizio, sabía que debía ser mas especifico. - Fabrizio cuando te enlistaste como voluntario yo quise sacarte del ejercito, busque ayuda con el ejercito ingles, pero todos estaban muy ocupados preparando estrategias de ataque, nadie me prestaba atención, la verdad es que tú solo eras vital para mi, para el resto solo eras un peón mas dentro del tablero, yo no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados y me movilice por mis propios medios. – Luciano podía ver la mirada atormentada del joven pero era necesario que le contara como habían pasado las cosas. – Entonces yo busque la ayuda en el parlamento ingles, solo a una persona le intereso mi caso, alguien comprendió mi desesperación y esa persona es el hombre que tienes frente a ti. – Acoto Luciano tragando en seco para pasar la angustia. – Me ofreció su ayuda sin miramientos, movilizo grandes mandos y desde ese instante empezó tu búsqueda.

Fabrizio miro a Richard a los ojos y después bajo la mirada sintiéndose realmente apenado, sintiendo el corazón latir demasiado rápido y que la culpa palpitara en su ser al escuchar a su padre revivir esos momentos tan dolorosos para él.

- Lo siento, siento haber tenido que ponerlo en esa situación señor. – Fueron las palabras del chico siendo apenas audibles.

- No tienes porque Fabrizio. – Respondió Richard con voz serena pero por dentro sentía sentimientos estrellándose entre si, al ver como el joven parecía ser un niño de cinco años cuando lo reprendían, en ese momento no parecía ser un hombre de veintitrés años, la ternura y culpa que emanaba solo se apreciaba en niños, muchas veces escucho a Terruce decir que Fiorella lo trataba como a un pequeño y como no hacerlo si estaba acostumbrada a un ser tan vulnerable, muy distinto de Terry que mostro ser siempre rebelde y esquivo, otra diferencia entre ellos, Fabrizio necesitaba apoyo y comprensión mientras que su hijo siempre fue autosuficiente, aunque la verdad solo aprendió a serlo ya que no tenia quien lo escuchara, quien lo guiara y le mostrara un amor incondicional como lo habían hecho con su sobrino. – Ofrecí mi ayuda porque me sentí de cierta manera identificado con tu padre, ya que me encontraba en la misma situación, mi hijo también me había abandonado.

- ¿También se enlisto? – Pregunto Fabrizio levantando la mirada, imaginando que tal vez lo haya conocido.

- No él fue menos drástico. – Acoto con media sonrisa.

- Querrá decir menos estúpido. – Fueron las palabras del chico.

- No fue estúpida tu decisión, por el contrario creo que tienes más valor del que tú mismo crees, pero eso ya no importa, solo que estas aquí con tu familia que después de tantas cosas por las que has pasado logramos dar contigo. – Hablo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Se que tal vez aun tienes muchas preguntas, pero estamos aquí para dar respuestas hijo. – Luciano intervino, buscando la manera de acercarse mas al tema que de verdad importaba de momento.

- Cientos de preguntas padre. – La mirada de Fabrizio se anclo en la de Luciano. – Algunas que me atormentan mas que otras, pero prefiero evitarlas. – Las últimas palabras del chico fueron más penetrantes.

- ¿Por qué quieres evitarlas Fabrizio? – Pregunto el italiano sintiendo el corazón latirle en la garganta.

- Porque no quiero respuestas vagas, no quiero… - Se estaba llenando de una rabia inexplicable, pues sabia que aunque no quisiese juzgaría a sus padres por no haberlo conocido lo suficiente para dejarse engañar, porque ese hombre actuaba como Fabrizio Di Carlo, porque sus padres se lo permitían, si sabían que no era él, si lo creían muerto. – Y prefiero dejar el pasado atrás, confió en que actuó correctamente padre. – Su mirada se encontraba fija en su progenitor.

- Fabrizio, primero debes escuchar y después sacar conclusiones. – Intervino Richard al ver que el semblante del joven había cambiado completamente.

La mirada gris de Richard se paseaba por el rostro del chico, percatándose de como en segundos, el hombre estaba en cada una de las facciones de Fabrizio y que Marión tenia toda la razón, el resentimiento que sentía su sobrino por Terruce es muy grande, pero confía en que entenderá aunque no será fácil, pero así como todos lo han hecho él también lo hará.

* * *

_**Lo único que sabemos**_

_**es lo que nos sorprende:**_

_**que todo pasa, como**_

_**si no hubiera pasado.**_

_**Única sabiduría. Silvina Ocampo.**_

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

_**Hola chicas, ya me diran que les parecio este capitulo, bueno ya vieron la excelente punteria que tiene Jules y la mentencita que se traen Luciano y Richard, esto por solo nombrar algunas de las cosas que pasaron en el post. **_

_**Gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer y sobre todo a comentar. **_

_**Saludos. **_


	181. capitulo 54

_**Capitulo 54**_

_**En cada beso tú me das la vida y tú mi fuerza…**_

_**Tal vez sea yo, el hombre mas feliz de este planeta.**_

* * *

Terry desmonto a Jofiel en un movimiento diestro y seguro sin apartar sus ojos de Candy, quien le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, una que sacaba deslumbrantes destellos a sus grandes e hechizantes ojos esmeraldas, camino hasta ella acortando la distancia entre ambos, viendo como la chica se colocaba de pie para recibirlo con un cálido y efusivo abrazo, después sus labios se unieron en un movimiento tan natural en ellos como lo era respirar.

- Luces muy hermosa esta mañana – Susurro Terry mirándola a los ojos cuando se separaron.

- Seguramente se debe a que soy la mujer mas feliz sobre el mundo, pero no soy la única que luce radiante esta mañana, te ves tan guapo… te robaste todos mis suspiros cuando te presentaste ante mis ojos montado sobre Jofiel, te veías tan galante, tan seguro, arrogante, intimidante… deseable – Dijo en el mismo tono de él acariciándole el pecho.

- Pecosa… no deberías tentarme de esa manera mira que me esta costando un mundo eso de esperar hasta que llegue la boda, sé que esto hará que tengamos una noche especial pero… espera, ahora que recuerdo usted me debe algo señorita – Pronuncio en voz baja mirándola.

- ¿Te debo algo? La verdad no lo recuerdo… y lamento decirte que si, deberás seguir esperando por siete largos y torturantes días, la casa esta llena de personas y cualquiera podría darse cuenta… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió

- Pues tengo la solución para ello, he venido a llevarte a que demos un paseo por la propiedad, es muy extensa y hermosa… hay un lugar que deseo que veas y estoy seguro te encantara, además podemos recordar nuestros días frente al lago en Escocia – Dijo con voz sugerente mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

- Terry me encantaría… de verdad me gustaría pero… - Se interrumpió, ella sabia que no podía montar a caballo en su estado, además que a Terry le encantaba galopar muy de prisa y el movimiento podía causarle daño al bebé, se moría por ir con él a ese lugar y pasar todo el día en este, pero… no podía, él intento hablar de nuevo, sin embargo ella no lo dejo – Es que… no me he estado sintiendo bien… todo lo que ha pasado, tanta presión, la boda… supongo que me han agotado un poco – Se excuso acariciándole el pecho con ambas manos sin mirarlo.

- Candy… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada amor? – Pregunto buscando sus ojos.

- Porque no es nada serio… yo… - Levanto la mirada y estuvo tan tentada a decirle todo, pero no era el momento, quería hacerlo especial y solamente de ellos dos… pensó que tal vez no seria tan mala idea ir con él a ese lugar del cual hablaba, le pediría que fueran despacio – Sabes que… iré contigo, me hace falta tomar un poco de aire y sol, sentir la libertad – Expuso con una gran sonrisa – Solo dame unos minutos para ir a cambiarme y nos vamos, tendremos un picnic… uno privado – Agrego con una sonrisa picara y se giro con rapidez para encaminarse a la casa, pero en ese instante el movimiento le produjo un mareo. Terry vio como se tambaleaba un poco y dio un par de pasos para sujetarla de la cintura, apoyándola contra su cuerpo para darle estabilidad.

- Pecosa… ¿Estas bien? – Menciono Terry con tono alarmado y la giro hacia él – Candy mírame… estás muy pálida amor – Acoto tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba forzadamente.

- Estoy bien… no es nada Terry… solo fue un mareo por el movimiento brusco… - Abrió los ojos e intento sonreír para aliviar la tensión en él – No me pasa nada de verdad… - Decía cuando su vista se nublo y la debilidad se apodero de ella.

En ese instante, sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció y todo pareció hacerse mas denso, se desvaneció entre los brazos de Terry, quien de inmediato fue presa del pánico al ver a Candy completamente pálida e inconsciente en estos, la sujeto con fuerza para evitar que cayera al suelo sintiendo que su corazón se disparaba en una carrera frenética.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy reacciona! ¡Amor mírame! – Grito desesperando acariciando una mejilla de la chica pero ella no respondía.

Los demás allí presentes se alarmaron ante los gritos del joven y se colocaron de pie acercándose hasta donde él se encontraba, sorprendiéndose al ver el cuerpo de Candy completamente flácido entre los brazos del castaño quien lucía bastante perturbado e intentaba reanimarla. Albert fue el primero en correr a ayudarlo y tomo entre sus manos una de las de Candy que colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, segundos después había llegado Fransheska también preocupada, por la experiencia que había adquirió siendo Luciano medico actuó mas serenamente que los caballeros, llevando su mano hasta la muñeca de la chica para tomarle el pulso, percatándose que estaba bastante débil, pero era constante así que no había de que preocuparse, busco la mirada de su primo.

- Esta desmayada, Terry… no te angusties, será mejor que la llevemos a su habitación - Indico con tono tranquilo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Madre busque a un medico por favor… pecosa abre los ojos, no te juegues así conmigo… - Menciono en un ruego mientras tomaba a la rubia en brazos y comenzaba a caminar.

- Tranquilo Terry… seguramente es un simple devaneo, Candy es una chica fuerte… ven, llevémosla arriba – Señalo su madre haciéndole un ademan.

- Eleonor tiene razón, no es nada de lo cual preocuparse… - Decía Annie pero al ver la angustia y la molestia en los ojos del futuro esposo de su hermana agrego – Los hombres siempre se alarman por estas cosas que son bastante naturales… te aseguro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, iré a buscar a un doctor, mientras llévala a su habitación para que este pueda atenderla – Ordeno con determinación y salió del lugar con paso apresurado.

- Ella va a estar bien… no te preocupes – Menciono Albert en tono calmado colocándole una mano en el hombro y mirándolo a los ojos, después mostro media sonrisa.

El castaño lo miro desconcertado, no podía entender como todos podían estar tan tranquilos mientras Candy se encontraba completamente inconsciente entre sus brazos, le pedían que no se angustiara… ¿Acaso no veían que eso era imposible? Era la mujer de su vida, su amor… su ángel, quien se había desvanecido sin ningún motivo frente a sus ojos, justo después de haberle dicho que se estaba sintiendo mal, Candy nunca se enfermaba, era una mujer fuerte, sana… - Pecosa por favor reacciona, Candy abre los ojos… no me hagas esto, abre los ojos… - Pedía en pensamientos mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al salón.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez apenas siendo consciente del peso de su novia, manteniendo en su interior la oración para que ella despertase, sabia que solo habían pasado un par de minutos pero ya le parecían horas, su corazón latía con dolorosa lentitud y su cuerpo era presa de un ligero temblor, al tiempo que el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta le hacia cada vez mas difícil respirar y los ojos ya se habían inundado de lagrimas que estaba seguro se desbordarían de un momento a otro si ella no reaccionaba.

- Terry hijo ve mas despacio… puedes tropezar y caer – Pronuncio Eleonor a sus espaldas.

- Estoy teniendo cuidado madre… solo busquen a un doctor por favor, siento que Candy cada vez se pone peor… su frente se esta cubriendo de una ligera capa de sudor, esta fría y mas pálida… ¡Dios no me hagas esto! Haz que despierte por favor… por favor – Pedía el joven besando la frente de su novia y levantando a penas la mirada cuando llego hasta el pasillo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Candy! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le ocurrió? – Pregunto Fiorella quien salía de su habitación alarmada ante la imagen.

- Sufrió un desmayo mamá… pero nada mas, tenemos que avisarle al doctor de Fabrizio para que venga a examinarla – Contesto Fransheska mas tranquila que su primo.

- Creo que el doctor Sergéevich se acaba de retirar para descansar un poco, aprovechando que Fabrizio esta con Luciano y Richard – Expuso la mujer mirando el semblante de su sobrino.

- Pues Annie le tumbara la puerta si es necesario… pero necesito que vea a Candy ahora… así que no me importa si esta en medio de un sueño profundo, tomando un baño, leyendo o lo que se le de la gana de hacer, lo lamento en el alma pero debe dejarlo y presentarse en la habitación de mi… mi prometida ahora mismo – Indico el castaño demasiado nervioso como para mostrarse comprensivo o educado con el galeno – Vayan a buscarlo inmediatamente… si no lo hacen ustedes lo hare yo y juro que seré menos paciente… por favor Albert abre la puerta – Le pidió al rubio frente a la que pertenecía a la habitación de Candy.

- Solo intenta respirar que si no el doctor deberá atenderlos a los dos… ya veras que no es nada grave – Indico el rubio dándole paso con tono calmado.

- Quiero que reaccione y que alguien me asegure que no es nada malo… no es tan complicado de entender ¿Verdad? – Inquirió con un dejo de sarcasmo entrando a la habitación.

Albert asiento en silencio pero no pudo evitar sonreír a espaldas del chico, si no se desmayaba por la presión que tenia ahora sobre si, lo haría en cuanto le confirmarse el motivo del desvanecimiento de Candy, según su hermana los síntomas era cada vez mas frecuentes y estos solo confirmaba que sus sospechas sobre el embarazo era ciertas. Terry deposito a Candy en la cama con mucho cuidado sin apartar un solo instante su mirada de ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y el rostro, intentando controlar las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenia, no soportaba verla así, le estaba constando mucho respirar. Mientras todos los demás observaban la escena realmente conmovidos por esta, Fiorella quien no estaba al tanto de nada estaba realmente preocupada pues la chica lucia bastante pálida y su rostro estaba desencajado, hasta podía decir que se notaba más delgada. Archie quien a pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos para sacarle a Annie lo que estaba pasando no lo había logrado, ahora estaba en completo silencio mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda marcha, algo muy dentro de él, conocía cual era el motivo de la actitud de las mujeres y del desmayo de Candy… y es que veía a Albert muy tranquilo, al tiempo que él solo esperaba que no fuese lo que sospechaba, de lo contrario le tocaría darle un buen sermón a Grandchester.

El corazón de Luciano latía lenta y dolorosamente, por lo que trataba de respirar profundamente para calmarse y armarse de valor para por fin contarle a su hijo toda la verdad, esa que sabia le dolería demasiado, pues él adoraba a Alfonso, estaba por retomar la conversación cuando una algarabía proveniente de los pasillos, la cual hizo que los tres se sobresaltaran, Richard y Luciano se miraron a la cara.

- Pasa algo, al parecer pasa algo… iré a ver. – Intervino Richard poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta.

- ¡Marión! – Acoto Fabrizio preocupándose por su esposa, pues escuchaba muchas voces provenientes del pasillo y oyó cuando estaban preguntando por el doctor, por lo que lo primero que le vino a la mente era que su Luna estaba nuevamente en peligro y todo por estar jugando con él, con un movimiento de su mano retiro la sábana para salir de la cama. – Le paso algo a Marión. – Afirmo angustiado.

- Hijo cálmate. – Intervino Luciano colocándole una mano en el hombro para evitar que se levantase violentamente.

Richard estaba por abrir la puerta cuando alguien mas lo hizo, dando paso a Marión, Fabrizio al verla sintió como el alma le regreso al cuerpo y ese peso que se había instalado en sus hombros desapareció, dejando libre un evidente suspiro.

- ¿Paso algo Marión? – Pregunto Richard al ver el semblante algo perturbado de la rubia.

- Candice se ha desmayado señor. – Fue la respuesta de la chica, dándole espacio al duque para que saliese.

- ¿Que le paso? ¿Eso por qué? – Preguntaba saliendo de la habitación.

- No se sabe, pero ya están llamando al doctor. – Hablo para tranquilizar un poco a Richard, quien salió rumbo a la habitación de Candy.

Mientras Fabrizio miraba desconcertado y con la incertidumbre bailando en su rostro, pues no sabia que estaba pasando y menos quien era la mujer a la que se refería su esposa.

- Voy a ver como esta, regreso enseguida. – Acoto Luciano encaminándose también, pues él tenía los conocimientos médicos para atender a la chica, salió de la habitación y Marión se quedo parada en el umbral, observando a los caballeros alejarse y entrar a la recamara donde se encontraba la americana.

- ¿Quien es Candice? – Pregunto Fabrizio, logrando con esto captar la atención de Marión quien desvió la mirada a su esposo, al tiempo que entraba y cerraba la puerta, ella por instinto debería decirle que era la prometida de Terruce, pero pensó mejor.

- Es la hermana del señor William… - Fabrizio levanto una ceja, pidiéndole con esto que fuese mas especifica. – De tu cuñado, de Albert. – Respondió acercándose a la cama y metiéndose en esta, se hizo espacio y se acostó, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su esposo el cual estaba sentado con la espalda descansando en la cabecera.

- ¿Crees que sea algo grave? Seguramente Albert esta preocupado, podría ir a ofrecerle mi apoyo. – Susurro acariciándole los cabellos a su esposa, quien inmediatamente se puso en alerta, sabia que no les había dado tiempo a los caballeros contarle todo porque Fabrizio se encontraba muy tranquilo.

- Creo que no hace falta amor, seguramente estará tu hermana con él y por lo que vi y he notado en el semblante de Candice, creo que esta embarazada, bueno son mis sospechas. – Respondió dejándose acariciar. – Sabes que veo mujeres con estos síntomas todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y tú los has tenido amor? – Pregunto, con voz suave.

- Con Joshua si y mucho, sobre todo los desmayos, pero con este bebe no me he desmayado, solo unos antojos de dulces incontrolables. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Luna, por Dios… - Acoto dejando libre media carcajada y colocando los ojos en blanco.- Tendré que comprar acciones en Cadbury Schweppes o en el grupo Nestlé. – Una de sus manos instintivamente se poso en la barriga y empezó a acariciarla.

La puerta de la recamara donde se encontraba Candy estaba abierta por lo cual Richard y Luciano no se vieron en la necesidad de llamar a esta, entraron encontrándose con casi todos los que ocupaban la casa dentro de la misma, Fiorella fue la primera en acercarse a su esposo. Mientras Eleonor le dedicaba una mirada a Richard pidiéndole con esta que se aproximara donde ella estaba, mostrando un semblante bastante tranquilo dada la situación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto el duque mirándola a los ojos.

- Candy sufrió un desmayo… pero no es nada grave… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya la vio el doctor? – Inquirió de nuevo preocupado posando su mirada en Terruce y la chica tendida en la cama, que lucia bastante pálida.

- No aun no, Annie salió a buscarlo pero… - Contestaba cuando Luciano capto la atención de todos los allí presente.

- Terruce permíteme atenderla por favor… Fransheska en la habitación de Fabrizio debe haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios, ve por el por favor… - Pidió el hombre despojándose del saco y entregándose a su esposa.

Ellos se encontraban ajenos a lo que ocurría en la habitación cercana a la suya, sumidos en su propio mundo, cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y entro Fransheska prácticamente corriendo, mientras Fabrizio y Marión la miraron atentos.

- Disculpen, es que vine por el maletín de primeros auxilios. – Hablo la chica tomándolo de la mesa donde estaba el material del doctor.

- ¿Paso algo Campanita? – Pregunto el hermano preocupado.

- No Peter todo esta bien… esta bien ya papá se esta encargando. – Respondió, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si su hermano sabía lo que estaba pasando, se encamino a la puerta y salió, la misma se abrió al segundo y ella asomo medio cuerpo con una maravillosa sonrisa. – Seré tía nuevamente, mientras ustedes sigan en lo que estaban y olviden mi intromisión. – Cerró la puerta y Fabrizio no pudo evitar reír, al igual que Marión.

- Creo que todo el mundo piensa que… que... – Estaba por hablar cuando Marión intervino.

- No lo digas Fabrizio que ya con la mirada y el regaño de tu padre esta mañana fue más que suficiente. – Acoto la rubia sonriendo.

- No, mi padre no pensó nada malo, pues no estábamos haciendo nada… pero si tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo… - Ella iba a hablar pero él le tapo la boca con una de sus manos. – Ya sé que debo esperar, pero cuando este en óptimas condiciones, mi padre tendrá que dejarme mucho tiempo a solas contigo… creo que a Luciano Di Carlo no tardara mucho en cubrírsele el cabello de canas, porque no pienso obedecer si me pide que me controle con mi esposa. – Dejándole libre la boca.

- Fabri… te dije hace un segundo que tengo antojos de dulces. – Al tiempo que pasaba una pierna por encima de las de su esposo y se incorporaba sentándose a horcajadas en los muslos del chico.

- Si eso me dijiste. – Respondió con voz profunda al ver como ella se sentaba y él llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de la joven atrayéndola hacia él logrando que rozara su feminidad contra su entrepierna por lo que un jadeo se escapo de la garganta de ambos.

- Bueno yo quiero en este instante. – Llevo sus manos a las mejillas de él y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios. – Probar ese sabor exquisitamente dulce que tienen tus labios, pero solo un poco… - Estaba por decir algo más pero la boca del chico callo la de ella, quien correspondió a lento y excitante beso que su esposo le ofrecía, succionando la lengua de él que irrumpía en su boca, para después con la de ella empujarla y ser ella con su lengua la que se aventurara en las profundidades de su esposo quien la succionaba con infinita pasión. – Solo un poco. – Susurro con voz apenas audible y agitada mientras recobrara el aliento y sonreía rozando su nariz contra la de Fabrizio. – Solo un poco. – Repitió y deposito un toque de labios sumamente lento, para después ella saborear sus propios labios. – Voy a buscar a Joshua, que seguro ya estará despierto y haciéndole la vida imposible a Manuelle.

- No… no vayas. – Pidió tomando entres sus manos los glúteos de la joven elevándola un poco para sentirla aun mas cerca.

- Si voy, dije solo un poco, porque no puedo abusar, eso me dice el doctor… además la pobre señorita Hamilton, próximamente de Laroche si la esta pasando muy mal con los síntomas, no puede salir del baño, vive sentada abrazada al retrete mientras yo creo que maldice mentalmente a Manuelle, que aunque la ayuda dándole ánimos eso no reduce el malestar. – Acoto con una maravillosa sonrisa, colocando las manos en los hombros de Fabrizio, para levantarse pero él anclo las manos en las caderas de ella impidiéndole el movimiento.

- Marión me estoy volviendo loco, te deseo como nunca, como nunca… creo que verte embarazada ha despertado en mi no sé que cosa, que estoy seguro mataría por hacerte el amor… quiero sentirte amor mio, pero debo comprender a tu hermano, sé que no será fácil sobrellevar a la señorita Hamilton, entonces ve a ayudar un poco, eso si seguiré contando los segundos para que pase el mes rápido, solo faltan 23 días y podre llevar mi vida normal, eso es lo que me dice el doctor. – Se acercó y busco la boca de su esposa, depositándole un suave beso.

- Si solo 23 días. – Expuso sonriente al tiempo que se bajaba y salía de la cama, para después abandonar la habitación e ir por su hijo.

Fabrizio se quedo solo tratando de controlar su respiración y sus ganas, él se sentía muy bien, sentía que el medicamento vía intravenosa era mucho mas efectivo, sabe que tendrá que llevarlo de por vida, pero este no afectara su salud. Al estar solo sus pensamientos regresaron a esa conversación que estaba teniendo con su padre y el duque de Grandchester, percatándose en ese momento que su progenitor y el hombre tenían cierta confianza y que Marión en ningún momento lo llamo duque, solo señor, también estaba el como el hombre lo miraba atentamente como buscando algo en él, mas que todo en su rostro, solo espera que en algún momento regresen para retomar el tema y que no sabe porque, pero tiene que ver con el estafador, ojala y su padre haya actuado correctamente y que en este momento se encuentre tras las rejas, como debe ser.

En la habitación de Candy la situación seguía bastante tensa, sobre todo por parte de Terruce, quien no dejaba de mirarla y acariciar su mano y a momentos le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Ella esta muy pálida… y sus manos están frías, antes de desmayarme me dijo que se había estado sintiendo mal – Informo el chico preso de la angustia.

- Tranquilo… seguramente es agotamiento, estos días han sido muy ajetreados para todos, su pulso es débil pero esta constante… tienes razón se le nota bastante pálida, es extraño Candy no parece ser el tipo de chicas que se enferma, en cuanto Fransheska llegue le tomare una muestra de sangre para hacer algunos estudios, tal vez sea un caso de anemia… - Explicaba cuando el castaño lo interrumpió.

- Pero si Candy se alimenta bien… tío ella no descuida su salud, es enfermera… sabe como cuidarse, es mas hasta el otro día le estaba haciendo bromas por la cantidad de dulces que había comido junto a Joshua y Dominique… - Menciono clavando su mirada angustia en los ojos topacio del italiano.

- Entonces tienes menos motivos para preocuparte… ya veras que no va más allá de un simple susto y terminaras sintiéndote tondo por angustiarte sin razón, respira e intenta relajarte – Indico el hombre realmente preocupado por el semblante de su sobrino.

En ese momento regreso Fransheska acercándose hasta ellos para entregarle el maletín que había traído de la habitación de su hermano, ninguno pregunto si el chico se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, asumiendo tal vez que ella había sido prudente. Después se alejo un poco y tomó la mano de su novio que empezaba a preocuparse al ver que ya Candy llevaba varios minutos inconsciente, se supone que estos desmayos no duran mucho tiempo, aunque la verdad, nunca había tenido referencias de embarazos con anterioridad cercanos a él, pues cuando su hermana quedo embarazada de Anthony aun era joven y no recuerda bien los síntomas que presento, su novia al ver el semblante que mostraba llevo una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla y aliviar la tensión en él.

Luciano procedió a examinar a la rubia con el estetoscopio, todo estaba normal, luego busco una jeringa, una liga y otros elementos necesarios para tomar una muestra de sangre, Fiorella se había acercado hasta él para ayudarlo y la identifico con el nombre de la rubia, el italiano tomó un algodón empapándolo con alcohol para después llevarlo hasta la nariz de la chica y reanimarla con esto; cada movimiento que hacia estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Terry, quien no se había apartado ni un segundo de la rubia, sostenía una mano de ella entre las suyas mientras elevaba una oración silenciosa para que todo estuviese bien, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el corazón latiendo tan lento que dolía, sintiendo un segundo después como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al ver que Candy comenzaba a reaccionar.

- Amor… Candy… - Susurro acariciándole el rostro con una mano.

- Terry… ¿Qué me paso? – Pregunto con la voz ronca y un poco aturdida.

- Te desmayaste… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Inquirió sin poder dejar de lado la angustia.

- Un poco… desorientada… y sofocada, la cabeza me da vueltas – Contesto llevándose una mano hasta esta y cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

- No hables… solo quédate quieta, todo estará bien… mi amor, mi pecosa… - Expreso dándole un beso en la frente manteniéndose allí y dándole gracias a Dios por tenerla despierta.

- Creo que lo mejor será que salgamos y la dejemos descansar – Pronuncio Eleonor para captar la atención de todos los presentes.

- Mi esposa tiene razón, por lo visto el devaneo de Candy no representa nada grave y quizás solo necesite descansar un poco… Luciano si debemos trasladarla a un hospital iré a avisar que preparen uno de los autos – Menciono el duque mirando a su hermano.

- No creo que sea necesario, yo mismo llevare la muestra de sangre a los laboratorios para que le hagan los estudios y conozcamos con certeza a que se debió el desmayo – Señalo el hombre con tono calmado, poso su mirada de nuevo en la chica – Candice ya estas un poco mejor ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella asintió en silencio y esquivo la mirada del caballero al ver que este al parecer se había percatado de la verdad. El italiano dejo libre un suspiro apenas perceptible y se aclaro la garganta para lanzar la siguiente pregunta, observando que los demás comenzaban a salir de la habitación. - Hija… ¿Has estado sintiendo algún otro malestar a parte de este desmayo o es la primera vez que te ocurre?- Pregunto buscando los ojos de la chica.

- Yo… estoy bien Luciano… no me pasa nada malo, pero… ¿Puedo hablar antes con Terry? ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas por favor? – Pidió mirando al hombre, sabia que esto no era habitual, estaban en su habitación y no estaba bien que se quedase a solas en esta con su novio, pero debía decirle todo a Terry antes que este llegase a la respuesta por si solo.

- Comprendo… por supuesto hija, tómense su tiempo – Respondió colocándose de pie – Cualquier cosa estaré en el pasillo por si me necesitan, todo esta bien hijo no te preocupes – Agrego colocándole una mano en el hombro a Terry y mostrándole una sonrisa.

Solo quedaron ellos dos en la habitación, la rubia intento incorporarse un poco para estar mas cómoda y mirar al joven a los ojos, Terry viendo esto la ayudo tomándola por la cintura, mientras depositaba otro beso en la frente de ella, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y le brindo una tierna caricia a la cual Candy respondió con una sonrisa hermosa y cargada de nervios, se llevo esa mano a los labios para depositarle un beso largo y profundo, deseaba tener ese contacto con él, mientras buscaba en su interior las palabras que expresasen la emoción que la recorría, después de todo lo que había pasado ya no le quedaban dudas, no ahora que se encontraban tan unida a Terry y que la certeza de estar esperando un hijo de él llegaba hasta ella apoderándose de cada rincón.

- Pecosa… Candy háblame por favor… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Luciano que tienes que hablar conmigo? ¿Qué tienes que decirme mi amor? – La interrogo mirándola a los ojos, dejando ver la angustia que lo embargaba.

- Terry… me das un abrazo… abrázame mi vida – Pidió al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y una hermosa sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué ocurre pecosa? – Pregunto de nuevo fundido a ella en ese abrazo que poco a poco comenzaba a calmarlo, pero que no alejaba del todo la angustia que llevaba por dentro.

- Yo… no sé como decirte esto… con otras personas se me dio tan fácil… pero contigo, no sé… quiero tener las palabras justas para expresar lo que llevo aquí dentro de mi Terry, pero no logro dar con ellas… tal vez debería empezar por darte las gracias… darte las gracias por llegar a mi vida, por enseñarme que a pesar de todo siempre encontraremos la manera de continuar… por enseñarme a vivir, llegaste de nuevo ante mi… salvándome una vez mas, demostrándome que nunca es tarde, para amar y ser feliz nunca es tarde, eso me lo enseñaste tú Terry y yo… - Se detuvo dejando escapar un sollozo mientras tomaba las manos del joven entre las suyas – Yo… te amo tanto, tú me haces volar, me haces sentir viva, plena… ¡Dios esta felicidad que llevo dentro del pecho es tan inmensa! Si pudieras ver dentro de mi pecho… si pudieras entonces comprenderías como me siento… - Tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y clavo su mirada en los hermosos e intensos ojos zafiros que la miraban llenos de curiosidad y emoción, dejo caer una lluvia de besos en sus labios, delicados roces de labios – Gracias… por estar conmigo, gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo… por hacer mujer cada vez que me tomas entre tus brazos, pero sobre todo… gracias… por hacerme… gracias por hacerme madre Terry… estamos esperando un bebé… ¡Vamos a ser padres mi vida! – Expreso tan llena de emoción que todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, mostrando junto a estas una hermosa sonrisa.

El joven se quedo congelado sintiendo que su corazón se detenía unos segundos para después lanzarse en un latido desenfrenado, su cuerpo fue barrido por una ola de emoción que estallo dentro de su pecho y sin poder evitarlo un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sus manos temblaron, en realidad todo su cuerpo lo hizo y junto a este temblor sentía como si una nueva energía, una nueva vida lo recorriese integro haciéndolo volar… si era como si estuviese volando, alto… muy alto. Cerro los ojos con fuerza tomando con manos trémulas las de Candy y se las llevo al pecho, para después colocarse de rodillas ante ella, abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en los de ella, en esas joyas que lo habían acogido desde el mismo instante que las vio, deseaba decir tantas cosas, tantas… pero no encontraba su voz, se había esfumado, dejo libre un sollozo y hundió su rostro en el espacio que dejaban las rodillas de las chica, rompió a llorar como un chiquillo, convulsionando a causa de los sollozos, aferrándose a las piernas de Candy como si ella fuese lo único que pudiese mantenerlo atado a este mundo.

- Mi vida… Terry amor… amor mío mírame –Susurraba acariciándole con ternura la espalda.

- Candy, yo quiero… yo… ángel mío… fuiste tú quien me enseño a vivir, ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto amor para darme? ¿Cómo puedo soportar tanta felicidad? Ahora soy yo quien quiere que abras mi pecho… para que veas lo que siento… ¡Dios mío gracias! ¡Gracias por ella! ¡Gracias por… mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Voy a ser padre pecosa! Me vas a hacer padre mi vida… Candy no puedo con tanta emoción… siento… que mi corazón va a saltar de mi pecho y saldrá volando por todo este lugar – Expreso colocándose de pie, tomándola de las manos para después con un movimiento delicado tomarla en brazos.

- ¡Terry espera! – Expuso ella en medio de una carcajada – Baja la voz mi vida… vas a hacer que todos en la casa se enteren – Expuso riendo llena de felicidad – Me vas a hacer madre Terry… ya lo soy… estoy completamente segura que dentro de mi crece el fruto de este amor… tenia dudas hasta hace unos minutos, pero como siempre tú despejas mis dudas… no te dije nada antes porque no deseaba ilusionarte sin estar segura pero… no lo sé con certeza Terry, no tengo ninguna prueba científica… solo mi instinto y todos los síntomas que esta presentando mi cuerpo… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- No necesito de ninguna prueba Candy… lo sé… puedo sentirlo aquí dentro de mi corazón… - Menciono llevándose una mano de la chica hasta el pecho para que ella pudiese sentir el latir de este – Ver ese brillo en tu mirada, ver tu sonrisa… solo necesito eso mi amor, solo eso para saber que dentro de ti comienza a crecer un milagro… nuestro milagro Candy, tuyo y mío… de los dos, nuestro… nuestro – Agrego dejando nuevamente que el llanto lo desbordase.

- Te amo… te amo… eres mi sol, mi vida, mi cielo… mi paraíso, mi puerto seguro Terry… desde que llegaste a mi vida la cambiaste, para mejor ángel mío… tú también llegaste para hacerme feliz y no importa todo lo que haya pasado… ni el tiempo lejos o el dolor, ahora estamos juntos y así será para siempre, junto a nuestro hijo… vas a ser el padre mas bello que haya visto en mi vida – Indico ella emocionada uniéndose al chico en un beso.

- Te amo, te amo, te adoro… ¡Dios que hermosa eres Candy! ¡Tú también serás la madre mas bella que mis ojos hayan visto! Quiero decírselo a todos… quiero que todo el mundo se entere que soy el hombre mas feliz de este planeta… que todos sepan que Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker va a ser padre… que va a tener un hijo junto a la mujer que ama… - Menciono colocándola en el piso con cuidado y casi corriendo hasta la puerta.

- ¡Terry espera! ¡Amor ven acá! – Exclamo Candy sin dejar de sonreír emocionada al verlo así, le extendió los brazos – Dame un beso antes… y mejor prepárate para el sermón de tu padre – Indico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sinceramente no me importa… estoy demasiado feliz para ocultarlo, ya después me aguantare el sermón de las siete montañas si el duque quiere… pero tengo que sacar todo esto que llevo dentro del pecho o de lo contrario quien terminara desmayándose seré yo… - Pronuncio acercándose hasta ella para amarrarla en un abrazo y apoderarse de sus labios, con un beso intenso y tierno al mismo tiempo - ¿Puedo llegar a decirte que te amo un millón de veces en un día? – Pregunto divertido y la beso de nuevo, luego se separo y corrió hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un jalón.

Todos se encontraban afuera a la expectativa de lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación, la mayoría estaba al tanto de esto y se mostraban tranquilos, solo Archie y Richard no tenían la noticia confirmada, pero sus sospechas cada vez se aclaraban mas, sobre todo al escuchar la algarabía que provenía del interior de esta y las risas. Cuando Terry abrió la puerta sin previo aviso, todos clavaron sus miradas en el joven quien mostraba una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, su rostro aun mostraba las marcar de las lágrimas y el cabello ligeramente desordenado.

- Candy esta bien… en realidad esta mas que bien, esta perfecta… y yo estoy tan feliz que no me importa si luzco como un loco… ¡Voy a ser padre! – Exclamo dejando libre esa emoción que lo embargaba e hinchaba su pecho.

- ¡¿Qué? – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Richard y Archie.

- Que vas a ser abuelo Richard – Indico Luciano realmente divertido al ver el semblante del duque – Candy esta embarazada, esa fue la causa de su desmayo… me voy a llevar la muestra que le tome para confirmar, pero no creo que sea necesario, el semblante que muestra lo deja muy claro – Agrego en tono casual.

- Yo tampoco necesito una prueba, solo me basta con que ella lo sienta así… y con esta sensación que me invadió el cuerpo en cuanto me lo dijo, seremos padres… - Decía cuando clavo su mirada en el rubio – Albert yo… - Intento excusarse por no haber hablado antes con él.

- No tienes que decir nada… y te salvas de un sermón solo porque yo esperaba este sobrino hace muchos años… en realidad demasiados y ya era hora que llegase a sus vidas –Menciono en tono tranquilo y el castaño respondió a esas palabras dándole un fuerte abrazo, el abrazo que se le da a un hermano porque eso había sido Albert para ambos, no solo para Candy sino para él también, siempre fue así y lo seguía siendo a pesar de los años.

- Gracias… gracias por comprender y por ser mas que nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano… por el apoyo que nos has brindado todo este tiempo, sin tu ayuda, todo hubiese sido muy cuesta arriba – Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazo de nuevo.

- Pues él no te dará un sermón… pero yo si Grandchester – Menciono Archie a sus espaldas.

- ¡Cornwall por Dios! Puedes olvidar lo mal que te caigo por unos minutos… - Expreso y se volvió a mirarlo – En lugar de eso porque no me das un abrazo y me felicitas hombre – Agrego siendo él quien le dio un fuerte abrazo al chico.

- ¿Eh? Bueno… bueno esta bien felicitaciones – Indico sorprendido ante el gesto del castaño.

- Te prometo que cuidare de ella y la hare inmensamente feliz… si alguna vez escuchas una queja de Candy por mi culpa, yo seré el primero que se para ante ti para que me des una golpiza – Señalo mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico solo asintió en silencio y mostro media sonrisa, a la cual el castaño respondió de igual manera, se giro para encontrarse con su madre a quien abrazo muy fuerte, tomándola por la cintura y elevándola un poco. Ella reía abiertamente igual que él, aferrándose de sus hombros para no caer, feliz y sorprendida por esta espontaneidad de su hijo.

- Usted lo sabia madre… seguramente lo sabia, por eso las palabras que me dijo anoche… - Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… si lo sabia, pero debía ser Candy quien te diera la noticia y solo nos enteramos ayer… felicidades hijo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me siento sabiendo que al fin voy a ser abuela de un bebé de ambos, desde la primera vez que los vi juntos en Escocia supe que ella era la chica indicada para ti Terry… no estaba equivocada hijo… tu vida será maravillosa – Expreso emocionada dejando libre un par de lagrimas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo será madre… lo será… - Aseguro volviéndose para ver a Fiorella quien lo miraba llena de felicidad con los ojos brillante por las lagrimas.

- Felicidades Terry… me siento tan feliz por ti… y por Candy – Le dio un fuerte abrazo acariciándole la espalda – Dios los ha bendecido… ser padres es el mayor regalo que la vida puede darnos Terry y ahora tú lo tienes – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Sera que mi hermano primo dejara que lo felicite por hacerme tía? – Pregunto Fransheska con un fingido tono de reproche colocándose las manos en la cintura.

- ¡Por supuesto mi hermana prima! – Contesto él casi corriendo hasta ella para amarrarla en un abrazo tomándola por la cintura y elevándola igual que a su madre.

- ¡Oye Terry! Bájeme pareces un niño – Expuso riendo con alegría. –Felicidades papá… por cierto hablando de padres ¿Dónde esta Candy? – Pregunto y todos se volvieron para mirar hacia la habitación.

- Admirando la felicidad del padre mas apuesto de este planeta – Respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Espera al primer mes después del nacimiento y veras que no luce igual – Esbozo Archie en tono divertido.

- Archie no seas cruel… además que los trasnochos tampoco son tan malos, después de unos meses las ojeras desaparecen – Indico Annie quien se encontraba junto a la rubia pues había aprovechado la algarabía formada por Terry para escabullirse en la habitación y felicitarla.

- Siempre supe que Annie era mas inteligente que tú Cornwall… por eso es mi cuñada favorita – Se acerco hasta ella tomándola sorprendida y repitiendo la misma acción que hiciese con su madre y Fran mientras reía.

- ¡Espera Terry! Tienes que comenzar a comportarte como un padre… deja de jugar así – Indicó frunciendo el ceño pero sin dejar de reír – Y soy la única cuñada que tienes.

- Ya decía yo que eras mi favorita – Menciono él colocándola de nuevo en el piso, se volvió con una gran sonrisa y esta se desvaneció de a poco cuando vio el semblante de su padre. – Duque… ya sé que me va a reprender durante horas… pero déjeme decirle que estoy demasiado feliz como para que lo que me diga en este momento cambien eso… - Esbozo.

- No creo que el semblante de Richard sea porque esté molesto… creo que aun no logra asimilar que va a ser abuelo, bienvenido al club – Indico Luciano realmente divertido.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi Luciano? – Inquirió el inglés levantando una ceja en ese gesto tan propio de los Grandchester.

- ¿Yo? ¿Acaso te he dado esa impresión? – Contesto con preguntas intentando controlar una carcajada pero esta bailaba en sus pupilas.

- Pues déjame decirte que igual… deberán pasar dos años para que alguien me llame abuelo, sin embargo ya a ti te llaman así y próximamente tendrás a otro… lo que en resumidas cuentas me deja a mí en mejor posición… - Sentencio levantando la barbilla.

- ¿Sera que estoy escuchando bien? Richard… ¿Estas preocupado por que será abuelo en lugar de emocionarte? – Inquirió Eleonor mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Claro que no mujer! Es solo que… apenas acabo de ser padre de gemelos y… - Se detuvo sintiéndose tonto.

- Y yo lo voy a hacer abuelo dentro de unos meses… no esta tan mal duque – Expuso Terry intentando controlar la carcajada que revoloteaba en su pecho.

- Terruce… ni se te ocurra reírte… - Decía pero el joven soltó una carcajada que de inmediato acompaño Luciano - ¡Perfecto! Búrlense de mi… parecen unos chiquillos – Indico mirándolos.

- Y tú pareces un viejo cascarrabias – Menciono el italiano mostrando por primera vez confianza con su hermano.

La risa de Terry se hizo mas sonora contagiando también a su madre y a Candy quien aunque lucho mucho no pudo evitar unirse, así como Fransheska quien apenada intentaba disimularla, incluso Albert expuso una gran sonrisa. El duque dejo libre un suspiro pesado y tuvo que ceder a esta felicidad que también lo embargaba, comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, se acerco hasta su hijo y lo miro fijamente, Terry fue disminuyendo su risa viendo ese brillo especial que se desprendía de los ojos de su padre.

- Felicidades… para los dos… aunque igual tendrán su sermón, este momento es para celebrar una noticia tan maravillosa, gracias por darnos este regalo… un nuevo Grandchester se suma a la familia… ¡Que sea bienvenido! – Expreso emocionado y abrazo muy fuerte a Terry para después buscar los ojos de su hijo sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos – Serás un padre extraordinario Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker – Sentencio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y esta vez fue el chico quien se aferro a ese abrazo que su padre le ofrecía.

Marion, Manuelle y Flammy que habían salido al pasillo al escuchar la celebración mostraban cálidas sonrisas en sus rostros, incluso la ex compañera de Candy se encontraba feliz por la chica, ser madre era una bendición y aunque a ella los malestares le estaban dando demasiado fuerte, el solo hecho de ver como su vientre día a día comenzaba a tomar formar albergando una nueva vida fruto del amor que compartían con un hombre maravilloso, la hacia superarlos. Mientras en la habitación de Fabrizio el chico se encontraba en el baño observando su reflejo que poco a poco se mostraba mejor, las ojeras habían casi desaparecido y la palidez aunque se mantenía no era tan marcada como la primera vez que se vio, indiscutiblemente los cuidados de su esposa y madre habían hecho una gran diferencia; escucho las exclamaciones de felicidad que provenían del pasillo llenándose de curiosidad, al parecer el futuro padre ya había recibido la confirmación del embarazo y estaba compartiendo su felicidad con todos… incluso con su padre… ¿Esa risa era la de su padre?- Se pregunto desconcertado - ¡Vaya! Hacia mucho que no lo escuchaba reír de esa manera… bueno ahora con Joshua, pero esto era una sonora carcajada y generalizada además… - Salió del baño y se encamino hasta la puerta para escuchar mejor - Quizás no tendría nada de malo si se asomaba al pasillo para ver porque tanta felicidad, a menos que sea por la chica, siendo la hermana de Albert seguro sus padres y hermana la tienen en mucha estima… hasta ahora no la había visto, ni a ella… ni a su esposo… ¿Quiénes serian? – Se preguntaba a punto de girar el pomo, pero se detuvo pues no podía inmiscuirse en un momento así… era algo privado, solo de los conocidos y los felices padres. Regreso hasta su cama para acostarse e intentar descansar, esta tarde practicaría un poco mas sin el bastón, ya le urgía dejarlo a un lado.

Horas mas tarde solo se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia, sus suegros, Albert y Fransheska y por supuesto Terry quien no se había apartado de su lado un solo segundo, manteniendo su mano entrelazada a la suya le dedicaba miradas y sonrisas cargadas de amor; para su sorpresa el padre de Terry no se enfrasco en un elaborado sermón, solo menciono algunas cosas sobre las responsabilidades que ahora debían tener, Eleonor solo hablo del cuidado que debía llevar Candy con su embarazo, pero asegurando que seria completamente normal, pues la rubia era una mujer sana y fuerte.

- Quisiera hacerles una petición… sé que tal vez no este bien, pero… me gustaría quedarme esta noche con Candy – Pidió el castaño sorprendiendo a los presentes – Prometo portarme como un caballero y respetarla, solo deseo cuidarla esta noche… padre sé que esto no es apropiado y créame que me arme de valor para solicitarles algo así, quizás no puedan comprenderlo porque no han pasado por ello… pero esta felicidad que llevo dentro de mi pecho es muy grande y lo único que deseo es poder quedarme toda la noche vigilando el sueño de Candy y de nuestro hijo… sé que si estuvieras casado no tendría que verme en esta situación y es mi culpa… - La chica intento ayudarlo.

- Nuestra Terry… es nuestra culpa, yo también asumo la responsabilidad en todo esto… y me gustaría que muy aparte de todo eso se pusieran un momento en nuestro lugar – Expuso ella mirándolos a los ojos.

El silencio que reino en el lugar unos segundos fue bastante incomodo para todos, pero sobre todo para los dos jóvenes. Eleonor le dedico una mirada al duque que él comprendió de inmediato, recordando aquella vez cuando ella le dijo que le hubiese encantado dormir entre sus brazos cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de Terry… pero en ese entonces todo entre ellos se había derrumbado, él también lamento no haberlo hecho y recordó la noche que junto a su esposa descubrió que esperaban a Madeleine y Evans, la emoción que los embargo en ese instante y que les impidió conciliar el sueño esa noche. Por su parte Albert y Fransheska también compartieron una mirada llena de significado, ellos sabían lo difícil que era separarse después de pasar momentos tan maravillosos juntos, el frio que los embarga por las noches añorando el calor del cuerpo del otro, comprendiendo de esta manera que si fuesen ellos quien se encontrasen en una situación similar seguramente también desearían estar juntos para compartir su felicidad y no tener que separarse.

- Mi intensión no es ponerlos en una situación incomoda… entendería perfectamente si se niegan a lo que estoy pidiendo en vista que ya hemos abusado de su confianza… - Decía Terry cuando el rubio lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por mi no hay problema… sé que tus sentimientos y tus intensiones con Candy son las mejores, seria absurdo de mi parte reprocharles algo a estas alturas, mi hermana es una mujer adulta que ha tomado decisiones y sabe como asumir sus consecuencias, ya en tiempo pasado han actuado con el fin de complacer a los demás… creo que es el momento que lo que lo hagan con ustedes, sin embargo… esta es la casa de Richard y es él quien debe decidir si acepta o no lo que solicitas Terry – Menciono el rubio en tono calmado.

- Yo… tal vez no sea el mas indicado para presentarme como ejemplo de rectitud y decoro, también me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y no espere el tiempo prudente para hacer a Eleonor mi mujer – Confeso y por primera vez se ponía en los pies de su hijo – Hubiera dado la mitad de lo que tengo, para regresar el tiempo atrás y compartir con tu madre la noticia que seria padre… esa sensación que tú llevas dentro del pecho, yo no tuve la oportunidad de escuchar de los labios de Eleonor que seria padre por primera vez Terry… cuando te vi ya tenias año y medio, me perdí tantas cosas… tantos momentos maravillosos, seria demasiado egoísta de mi parte impedirte que ahora tú lo disfrutes hijo… puedes quedarte con Candy – Dijo con la voz grave por todas las sensaciones que los recuerdos habían provocado dentro de su pecho, la nostalgia por un pasado que por mas que luchase ahora ya nunca podría recuperar, pero al menos le daría a su hijo esa satisfacción.

- Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias a ambos – Pronuncio el chico colocándose de pie y acercándose hasta ellos.

- Comprendemos tu situación Terry, solo eso – Esbozo Albert en tono amable.

- Todo esta bien… no tienen de que preocuparse, pero estaría bien si mantenemos esto entre nosotros – Sugirió Eleonor con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Seremos discretos… sabemos que esto que hacen es un gran esfuerzo de su parte – Esbozo Candy mirando a sus suegros y después a su hermano – Gracias por todo Albert… te quiero mucho hermano – Agrego dándole un abrazo.

- No tienes que agradecer nada… para mi es como si ya estuviesen casados – Menciono con media sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente a la chica.

- Yo estoy encantada con la noticia y con verlos tan felices, así que pueden contar con todo mi apoyo y por los demás no se preocupen, sabrán entenderlos – Expuso Fransheska acercándose hasta cada uno para darles un fuerte abrazo – Felicidades de nuevo por esta maravilloso regalo del cielo, espero que descansen pues mañana tendrán a mi madre aquí muy temprano para llenarte de comida y a mi padre con cajas y cajas de vitaminas – Puntualizo divertida.

- Que descansen hijos… nosotros nos retiramos – Menciono Eleonor tomando la mano de su esposo no sin antes darle un beso a cada uno y abrazarlos – Regresare para traerte un pijama Terry y así puedas dormir cómodo – Indico ya desde la puerta.

- Gracias madre – Pronuncio el chico quien rodeaba la cintura de la chica con un brazo.

Se volvió a mirarla y no necesito decir nada para hacerle saber a ella cuan feliz estaba, su mirada podía decir mas que un millón de palabras, ese hermoso brillo que hacia lucir el par de zafiros intenso e inmensamente hermosos, como luceros que iluminaban la noche mas oscura, aunque justo ahora ella sentía que el sol seguía instalado en ese lugar, llenándolos de luz y calidez. Candy llevo las manos hasta el pecho de Terry para acariciarlo con suavidad y subió sus labios para ofrecérselos libremente, suspirando cuando él, comenzó con suaves roces y después los atrapo en un beso maravillosamente tierno, que los envolvió por un tiempo que no pudieron contar, fueron sacados de este por un suave golpe en la puerta; se separaron muy despacio, brindándose caricias con sus rostros, juntando sus mejillas.

- Debe ser Eleonor – Susurro Candy para captar su atención.

- Lo sé… pero no quiero separarme de ti un instante – Dijo en el mismo tono, después dejo libre un suspiro – Supongo que debo ir antes que se retracten verdad – Agrego con media sonrisa y le dio otro beso, apenas un roce, se encamino hasta la puerta abriéndola despacio para verificar que fuese su madre quien llamaba.

- Terry aquí tienes hijo… ya les di instrucciones al personal de servicio que no despertasen a Candy, así que nadie vendrá a primera hora… ella esta bien… digo, físicamente esta bien por si desean… - Se interrumpió sonrojándose como una chiquilla.

- ¿Sabias que eres adorable Eleonor Baker? – Inquirió con una hermosa sonrisa y acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Si… tu padre me lo dice todo el tiempo – Contesto mostrando el mismo gesto de él y esta iluminaba su mirada – Y ahora soy Grandchester… señor… debes irte acostumbrando a que te llamen así… serás padre, un padre muy apuesto y maravilloso de eso no me quedan dudas… bueno los dejo para que puedan… prepararse para dormir, que descansen mi vida – Indico con una amplia sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Igual tú madre… y gracias de nuevo – Pronuncio viéndola alejarse y cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Me acompañas a tomar un baño? – Susurro la rubia quien se encontraba hipnotizada por la imagen de su novio, se veía tan hermoso embargado por esa felicidad que ambos compartían.

- Por supuesto señora mía… en este preciso momento dejaremos el mundo fuera de esta habitación y crearemos el nuestro, ese donde todo es perfecto… aunque en realidad no importa lo que ocurra, tú siempre lo haces perfecto Candy, solo con pensarte haces que mi mundo sea extraordinario… has creado un paraíso para mi ángel mío –Susurro acercándose hasta ella y tomándola en brazos para encaminarse con ella hasta el cuarto de baño, mientras la besaba muy despacio.

Minutos después se encontraban dentro de la tina, brindándose tiernas caricias que los hacían sentirse en un estado de placidez absoluto, ella recostada sobre el pecho del castaño, mientras observaba con detenimiento una mano de él que tenia entre las suyas, sonriendo y suspirando cuando Terry depositaba suaves y cálidos besos en su cuello y hombros, susurrándole palabras cargadas de amor y devoción al oído. Este tipo de intimidad era tan maravillosa, habían pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos y sin embargo no sentían ese deseo desenfrenado y necesitado que los desbordaba cada vez que se encontraban así de cerca, desnudos y en completa libertad para entregarse, la urgencia que se suponía debían tener después de este tiempo de abstinencia, no se vislumbraba en ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera en Terry quien era tan apasionado e impulsivo; todo eso había sido remplazado por esta infinita ternura que se entregaban en cada caricia, cada mirada, cada beso. Con mucho cuidado él la ayudo a colocarse de pie para salir de la bañera, la envolvió en una toalla secándola con su delicadeza como si se tratase de una niña, mientras ella lo admiraba embelesada por ese amor que Terry le profesaba, ella no quería quedarse atrás y también lo ayudo a él para que se secara, después regresaron hasta su habitación tal como habían salido de esta, el castaño la llevaba en brazos dejando caer en sus labios una lluvia de besos, sutiles y cálidos que provocaban suspiros a doquier en ella, la deposito en la cama y busco en un armario un camisón para colocárselo ante la mirada divertida y llena de amor de Candy.

- Terry… creo que has olvidado que tengo veintitrés años, me estas tratando como a una niña de cinco años – Expuso con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Te equivocas pecosa… solo te trato como una mujer embarazada – Dijo con voz suave.

- Pero así no se trata a las mujeres embarazadas… amor yo puedo valerme por mi misma – Indico divertida mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo sé… pero resulta que estas embarazada de mí y de ahora en adelante prometo tratarte como a una reina, complacerte en todo… cumplir cada deseo o antojo que tengas – Menciono tomándola por la cintura con delicadeza para subirla a la cama, se alejó un poco para colocarse el pantalón de su pijama ante la mirada atenta de ella.

- ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a complacer cualquier antojo o deseo que tenga? – Susurro acariciándole el pecho una vez que él se unió a ella en la cama.

- Cualquier deseo o antojo pecosa… lo que quieras, sé que mueres por los dulces y si me toca ir a la cocina y prepararte algún postre lo hare – Contesto llevándose la mano de ella a los labios para depositar un tierno beso.

- Me alegra escucharlo… pero yo no tengo antojos de ningún dulce en este momento, quiero algo que es único y especial y solo tú puedes darme – Expreso mientras su mirada se paseaba por el rostro de Terry, quien dejo ver media sonrisa, esa media sonrisa que ella adoraba.

- ¿Qué pensamientos rondan esa cabecita colmada de hermosos rizos dorados? – Pregunto dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Quiero que me cantes… me encanta oírte hacerlo Terry, adoro tu voz… me llena de paz y calidez, me elevabas a otro mundo mi amor… quiero que nuestro hijo también tenga el privilegio de escuchar la voz de su padre – Susurro acariciándole la mejilla y dejando ver una gran sonrisa al ver la que se había dibujado en los labios de él.

- ¿Sabes algo? Justo ahora cuando estábamos en la bañera llegaban hasta mi varias cosas que deseaba decirte… pero no sabia como hacerlo, no entiendo porque se me hace tan complicado poder expresar lo que llevo dentro del pecho… ojala pudieras ver dentro de mi pecosa, ver la magnitud de este amor que haces crecer cada día – Indico con la mirada brillante.

- Solo debes dejar que las palabras salgan… te aseguro que no importa si ya las has dicho o si no, yo estoy feliz de escucharlas una y otra vez ¿Por qué no las cantas? Como hiciste con aquella canción que me dedicaste cuando nos comprometimos… esa canción es la mas hermosa que es escuchado en toda mi vida – Pidió emocionada entrelazando sus manos.

- En ese entonces tenia la ayuda del compositor Candy… no es tan sencillo… pero bueno es un antojo ¿Verdad?- Inquirió divertido y ella asintió enérgicamente – Esta bien, veamos que puedo hacer… no prometo que tenga una buena melodía o rima, será tal como salga… algo espontaneo pecosa – Señalo con un poco de seriedad.

- Terry yo no soy uno de esos señores críticos de prensa que esperan que hagas una actuación perfecta mi amor, me basta con que sea algo que salga de tu corazón, me sentiré complacida con saber que es algo que yo inspiro… deja de ser tan perfeccionista y solo se tú mismo, yo te amo por quien eres, te pediría que cantaras otra, pero ya me animaste y no pienso dejar que desistas, así que te toca complacerme – Sentencio con entusiasmo y se acomodó esperando.

- Bueno… no eres un critico… pero si eres exigente pecosa – Menciono riendo, ella frunció el ceño y él le acaricio la mejilla para comenzar, tomando aire y quedándose en silencio un minuto mientras busca en su cabeza lo que deseaba expresar… una melodía llego hasta él atravesándolo y haciendo que sus sentimientos afloraran sin mayor esfuerzo.

- Tal vez sea yo el hombre mas feliz de este planeta… si cuentos con tus besos cada vez que se me antoja… o también él mas afortunado de este mundo, si cada vez que me despierto yo te encuentro aquí a mi lado… tal vez no exista nada que me importe mas que tú, y me basta con saber que estas allí… pensando un poco en mi… y tú la vida, en cada beso tú me das la vida y tú mi fuerza… para entender un poco mas el mundo donde vivo, un tiempo para sentirse seguro… un tiempo donde se puede soñar - Cantaba exponiendo su corazón completamente a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, con su mano entrelazada a la suya y la mirada brillante.

Candy sentía tantas emociones dentro de si que no lograba controlarlas, sonreía intentando mantener las lagrimas dentro de si, sabia que eran lagrimas de felicidad… que no había nada de malo en dejarlas libres, por el contrario eran estas lagrimas las que debía derramar, ahora lloraba de alegría… después que tantas veces lloro de dolor, de pena, de soledad… tanto sufrimiento llevo por años sobre si, fueron tantas noches pensando en Terry, en lo que ya no tendría nunca mas, lloro de amargura y desolación tantas veces por él… y ahora él la hacia llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad, había regresado a ella para arrancar cada pena y dolor, lanzarlos al abismo de donde la había sacado, solo él… solo Terry tenia la fortaleza para salvarla, para hacerla tan feliz, para hacerle olvidar el pasado… para hacerla a ella también la mujer mas feliz de este planeta, él también era su vida, su fuerza. Él también sentía su corazón latir emocionado mientras seguía con la canción, las palabras fluían de él como si fuese lo mas natural de este mundo, incluso la tonada que acompañaba cada frase, cada entonación o falsete, todo era como si ya la hubiese puesto en practica varias veces y esta no fuese la primera vez, la verdad nunca pensó que tuviese talento para la composición… hacia mucho que no tocaba el piano, solo la armónica que Candy le regalase, pero ese oído musical estaba cada vez mas presente en él, ella lo inspiraba y lo hacia florecer.

- Tal vez sea yo el hombre más feliz de este planeta, si has hecho con mi vida lo que a ti te dio la gana… o también nunca llegue a decirte todo lo que siento… yo no me atrevería… ¿A ver quien tiene ese talento? Tal vez no exista nada que me duele mas que tú y me basta con saber que estas allí… pensando un poco en mi y tú la vida… en cada abrazo tú me das la vida y tú mi fuente… de donde bebo cada día de mi vida, un tiempo para sentirse seguro, un tiempo donde se puede soñar… donde se puede vivir… sentir… y tú, la vida, en cada beso tú me das la vida y tú, mi fuerza, para entender un poco mas el mundo donde vivo… un tiempo para sentirse seguro, un tiempo donde se puede soñar… un tiempo donde todo luce tan perfecto… por si acaso no me muevo es que no quiero despertar… tal vez sea yo el hombre mas feliz de este planeta… - Termino dejando correr un par de lagrimas y abrazándose con fuerza a su mujer.

Candy sollozaba abrazada a él, emocionada hasta la ultima fibra de su ser, en cada espacio de su alma, sintiendo latir su corazón con tanta fuerza y tanto amor que podía jurar estaba en otro mundo, uno perfecto y extraordinario… justo como había dicho Terry, un mundo donde se puede soñar, vivir y sentir… donde no hay limites, ni dudas, miedos o tristezas… un mundo tan perfecto que parecía un sueño, su sueño… el de los dos… y ahora el sueño de los tres, pues su hijo ya formaba parte de este maravilloso sueño que vivían. Él se separo de ella muy despacio besándola con suavidad, acariciándola y mirándola a los ojos, dejando que fuesen sus manos, sus labios, sus ojos; los que le mostrasen ahora ese que sentía y lo desbordaba para cubrir el cuerpo de Candy de amor, comenzó a descender hasta llegar al vientre de la chica, subiendo con delicadeza el ligero camisón rosa de ella y comenzó a repartir suaves besos en el vientre aun plano de Candy, apenas se notaba una ligera curva al final del mismo… o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba a él, pero sabia que su hijo estaba allí, creciendo a cada instante, haciéndose mas fuerte, alimentándose de este amor que ellos… sus padres compartían y le entregaban a él… al regalo que Dios les había enviado para bendecirlos. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por este cumulo de sensaciones y emociones que giraban dentro de su cuerpo y fuera de este también, envolviéndola en un estado de satisfacción único y maravilloso, el mismo que podía sentir en Terry y la colmaba de alegría, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello, los hombros y la espalda del padre de su hijo… se sentía tan bien decirlo, el hombre que siempre había amado, al cual había recuperado creyéndolo completamente perdido y que ahora estaba junto a ella para quedarse a su lado para siempre era el padre del bebé que crecía en su interior, quien germino esa pequeña semilla que llenaría de luz sus vidas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene pecosa? – Pregunto el joven con voz ronca sacándola de sus pensamientos, elevando la mirada mientras sonreía.

- No lo sé con exactitud… pero según mis cuentas, esta cerca de los dos meses, la ultima vez que vi mi periodo fue dos semanas antes de desembarcar en Europa, si a eso agregamos los dos días que pase en Londres, se podría decir que quede embarazada estando en Escocia Terry… - Contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- Durante nuestra luna de miel – Indico él emocionado – Para mi es así… yo te tome como mi esposa desde esa primera noche que estuvimos juntos pecosa, desde el mismo momento que te hice mi mujer… que hicimos el amor, te jure amor eterno frente a Dios… y él acepto nuestro juramento sin tener que presentarnos frente a un sacerdote, fue él el testigo de nuestra unión Candy, por eso nos bendijo con este hijo… porque sabia que esto era para siempre – Expuso emocionado y deposito un beso profundo en el vientre de ella, cerrando los ojos para contener las lagrimas que se anidaban en sus ojos gracias a esa certeza.

- Yo también me entregue a ti de igual manera Terry… Dios sabe que nuestro amor es puro y sincero, que no existe nada de malo en este, que ante sus ojos actuamos de manera correcta, actuamos con el corazón mi vida… por eso nunca me arrepentí de lo que ocurrió entre los dos, esa noche nosotros nos comprometidos para toda la vida frente a él y su muestra de aceptación es este bebé… si Terry es así, dentro de una semana cuando les demos nuestros votos frente a su representante en la tierra, solo confirmaremos lo que ya hicimos meses atrás, y lo haremos siempre mi vida, cada vea que nos amemos y este amor de frutos, estaremos confirmando ante Dios nuestras promesas y agradeciéndole por haberlos unido de nuevo – Expreso llena de emoción, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Él subió para tomar sus labios en un beso lento y cargado de ternura, esa noche la pasaron hablando de su futuro juntos, haciendo planes, compartiendo sonrisas y miradas llenas de amor, solo así, no hacia falta mas entrega que esta y el sueño los envolvió abrazados y felices, como una familia.

* * *

_**Hoy, este día fue una copa plena,**_

_**hoy, este día fue la inmensa ola,**_

_**hoy, fue toda la tierra.**_

_**Hoy el mar tempestuoso**_

_**nos levantó en un beso tan alto que temblamos**_

_**a la luz de un relámpago**_

_**y, atados, descendimos**_

_**a sumergirnos sin desenlazarnos.**_

_**Hoy nuestros cuerpos se hicieron extensos,**_

_**crecieron hasta el límite del mundo**_

_**y rodaron fundiéndose**_

_**en una sola gota**_

_**de cera o meteoro.**_

_**Entre tú y yo se abrió una nueva puerta**_

_**y alguien, sin rostro aún,**_

_**allí nos esperaba.**_

_**8 De Septiembre, Pablo Neruda.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Y bien chicas ya me diran que les parecio, sin duda alguna Terry es el hombre mas feliz del mundo!**_


	182. capitulo 54 parte 2

**Capitulo 54**

**Parte 2**

* * *

La luz del sol entraba de lleno por el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad, iluminando la pequeña habitación, que se encontraba pintada completamente de blanco, adornada por hermosos muebles en tonos caobas, blancos y rojos; creando un ambiente sumamente cálido y especial, adecuado a quien ocuparía este lugar dentro de unos meses. Ella se encontraba parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, observando como su esposo colocaba un lindo cuadro del cascanueces en una de las paredes mientras entonaba una alegre canción, ciertamente Neil no tenia la voz de un barítono, pero le encantaba verlo tan contento y lo amaba tanto, que para ella, quien había crecido rodeada de mariachis y podía diferenciar entre una voz armoniosa y otra totalmente opuesta, la voz de su esposo era maravillosa, sublime y la enamoraba cada vez mas, aunque si su padre lo escuchaba diría que tenia una bota metida en la boca – Pensó con una hermosa sonrisa, se encamino hasta él cuidado que no la descubriese.

- Esta quedando muy hermosa… pero creo que te estas adelantando Neil, aun no sabemos si será un varón – Indico la morena con una amplia sonrisa.

- No me estoy adelantando a nada Vane, tal como me dijiste escogí un color neutral para pintar las paredes… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Si… pero los muebles son para un cuarto de niño, aprovechaste que mis padres vinieron de vista, para distraerme y comprar todo esto, mira que resultaste bastante listo, pero eso es hacer trampas amor – Expuso con un puchero.

- Vanessa Leagan… yo no soy un tramposo… bueno ya no – Indico con media sonrisa y bajando de la caja donde se encontraba montado – Además los colores no son exclusivos de un niño, mira ese hermoso sillón rojo que te compre para que puedas dormirlo y darle de comer… también están unas cortinas y aquella alfombra – Señalo en su defensa acercándose a ella.

- El rojo no es color precisamente para niña y me dices de esos, pero que hay de la lámpara azul que tienes en el armario, además de las mantas y los cojines del mismo color… me has hecho trampa pues no has comprado nada rosa y si es niña no tendrá nada de acuerdo a ella, creo que la próxima semana saldré de compras – Indico mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Vanessa… ¿Por qué estas empeñada en que sea una niña? – Inquirió frunciendo el ceño, colocándose las manos en la cintura.

- Neil… ¿Por qué estas empeñado en que sea un niño? – Pregunto adoptando la misma postura de él y ante esto ambos dejaron libres una sonora carcajada.

- Mi vida… yo no estoy empeñado en que sea varón, estoy casi seguro que lo será… pero si resulta ser una hermosa damita, créeme estaré igual de feliz, no te niego que la idea de tener a un varón a quien enseñarle juegos y con quien compartir cosas de hombres me emociona mucho, pero si es una niña también podre compartir muchas cosas con ella… cómo… -Se detuvo pensado en algo – Cómo… bueno, podría leer cuentos, sacarla a pasear… ¡Vanessa no he pensado en que puedo hacer si tenemos una niña! – Confeso desconcertado y lleno de temor pues no había tenido el mejor ejemplo por parte de sus padres de cómo criar a un hijo.

- No necesitas romperte la cabeza pensando en eso ahora, cuando llegue el momento estoy segura que lo harás y de manera esplendida, Neil durante todo el embarazo has aprendido muchas cosas, los dos lo hemos hecho mi amor y nadie enseña como ser padres, es algo que aprendemos a medida que nos desenvolvemos en ese papel… los hijos no vienen con instrucciones que nos digan que hacer, todo eso será algo que descubriremos a medida que transcurrimos en este camino que comenzó hace seis meses… yo estoy tan nerviosa como tú mi vida, pero confió en que todo saldrá bien, si estamos juntos nada puede salir mal Neil – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos y rodeando el cuello del moreno para darle un beso.

- Es que yo… yo no sé como ser un buen padre Vane, tú tienes la imagen de los tuyos… pero mis padres no se puede decir que hayan sido los mejores de este mundo… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Tú no eres ellos Neil… tú eres tú y serás un padre maravilloso mi vida, en realidad ya lo eres, mira nada mas lo que has hecho con este lugar, luce hermoso… esta lleno de cariño y amor mi vida y eso ya es muestra de lo excelente que serás como padre, nuestro bebé será el mas feliz de todos gracias a ese amor que le profesamos y ya deja todos esos temores fuera de tu vida, mira que este solo es el primero… me pediste cinco ¿O es que acaso no lo recuerdas? – Inquirió mirando a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo… solo que no sé si sea tan buena idea después de todo yo no era un dechado de virtudes y temo que no sepa como lidiar con todo esto… - Se detuvo al ver que ella ponía los ojos en blanco, dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Esta bien, dejo eso de lado y mejor me lleno de ese optimismo que tú desbordas, solo quiero que me prometas algo – Pidió mirándola con seriedad.

- Lo que sea mi amor, sabes que estamos para apoyarnos y amarnos siempre – Contesto ella tomándole la mano y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- Vanessa quiero que si alguna vez, si por algún instante ves que me desvió de lo correcto, si ves que no le estoy dando la educación a nuestros hijos que ellos deben tener o por casualidad te enteras que encubro o apoyo algún acto reprochable que ellos hagan y los justifico, deseo que me lo hagas saber y no solo eso, sino que también me exijas que tome la posición adecuada, que no permitas que los vicios que pueda tener aun del pasado influyan en la crianza de nuestros hijos mi vida… yo no deseo que ellos sean un reflejo de lo que fui yo en mi infancia, no quiero que eso ocurra bajo ninguna circunstancia pues te aseguro que no hay nada de lo que me avergüence mas que de eso… quiero ser un buen padre y para ello necesito de tu apoyo y tu guía mi vida – Menciono mostrando la urgencia para cumplir con esto.

- Neil, no tienes nada de que preocuparte mi amor… te lo puedo asegurar, mírame – Dijo tomando el rostro del moreno entre sus manos – Tú serás un padre maravilloso y de eso no me queda la mejor duda ¿Sabes por que lo sé? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, él negó apenas con la cabeza sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, ella dejo ver una sonrisa y continuo – Porque dentro de ti siempre existió un hombre maravilloso que solo buscaba un poco de amor y atención, que si actuó por mal fue solo porque no tuvo alguien que guiase sus pasos por otro camino, no eres malo Neil… las personas malas jamás cambian y tú has cambiado mi vida, les has demostrado a todos que eres un gran hombre, incluso a tus padres Neil, la verdad me siento tan orgullosa de ti… y si, te prometo que si alguna vez noto que haces algo incorrecto seré la primera en llamarte la atención, pero algo me dices que no lo harás… porque ya has cometido errores con anterioridad y sabes perfectamente como evitarlos, has manejados situaciones difíciles amor y sé que sabrás sortearlas con entereza – Expuso con total seguridad.

Él se emociono al ver esa devoción y confianza que su esposa le brindaba, la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza, lleno de felicidad pues hoy mas que nunca le daba gracias a Dios por todo lo que le había dado, sintiendo el pronunciado abdomen de su mujer que ya contaba con seis meses y cada vez lucia mas hermoso. Los besos se hicieron mas intensos a medida que pasaban los minutos y el deseo que no había menguado un ápice en estos meses de casados se hizo presente en ellos, después de diez días sin poder amarse como deseaban por contar con la visita de los padres de Vanessa, ante los cuales el chico se cohibía, aun cuando ya estaban casados; la pasión acumulada comenzó a desbordarlos y él la tomo en brazos en un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso para encaminarse hasta su habitación, una vez en esta hicieron el amor con sutileza y ternura, con esa nueva forma de amarse que habían aprendido desde que ambos se enteraron que traerían al mundo a un fruto de su amor.

Necesitaba estar preparado para entregar a su hermana en el altar como debía ser, por lo que quería por fin dejar de lado el bendito bastón, aprovecho que estaba solo en la habitación, y sabia que nadie llegaría de momento, Marion hace menos de cinco minutos que salió después de ayudarlo a bañarse, tenia que hacerlo escondido ya que nadie le dejaba hacer nada, lo trataban como a un recién nacido. Sabia que si no practicaba y caminaba normalmente para entregar a su hermana, seguramente tendrían que repetir la marcha nupcial y la cara de Albert esperando seria para retratarlo, al menos ese será el lado positivo, ver la angustia en su cuñado le divertiría un rato.

Estaba a mitad de la habitación cuando escucho que alguien giraba el picaporte, sus reflejos aun no eran lo suficientemente rápidos y tampoco podría correr para tomar asiento y simular que estaba haciendo cualquier cosa, no le quedo mas remedio que caminar hasta el sillón y tomar asiento.

- Buenos días papi. – Saludo Joshua amablemente entrando a la habitación, algo que sorprendió a Fabrizio mientras tomaba asiento, ya que no entro con su característico entusiasmo, el niño se paro a un lado mientras su padre lo miraba sonriente, supo que había alguien mas detrás de la puerta porque Joshua miraba e hizo un ademan para que quien fuera entrara, seguidamente aparecía una jovencita.

- Buenos días. – Saludo tímidamente con una voz hermosa y melodiosa.

- Muy buenos días. – Respondió Fabrizio observando a los presentes con una sonrisa.

- Papi. – Hablo el niño acercándose un poco al tiempo que le hacia un ademan a la chica para que lo siguiese. – Ella es Dominique.

- Mucho gusto Dominique. – Acoto Fabrizio tendiendo la mano, la joven recibió el saludo, manteniendo la mirada fija en el joven, al igual que muchos, buscaba algo en su rostro.

- Igualmente señor. – Dijo con timidez, mientras trataba de controlar el temblor en su mano, ella ya lo había visto dormido, pero despierto era mas parecido a su hermano, mucho más.

- Oh por Dios, me has dicho señor. – Dijo Fabrizio divertido y llevándose una mano cubriéndose la cara, ella no pudo evitar reír ante el gesto de su primo, pero que él no lo sabía, el joven abrió los dedos asomando uno de sus ojos. – ¿Enserio parezco un señor? - pregunto y ella negó en silenció mientras sonreía.

- Papiii. – Acoto Joshua en un susurro sintiéndose apenado por el comportamiento tan infantil de su padre.

- Entonces solo dime Fabrizio o Fabri como prefieras, toma asiento por favor. – Pidió haciendo un ademan, la joven asintió en silencio y mientras se sentaba mantenía la mirada fija en el italiano. – Joshua ven acá. – Pidió palmeándose un muslo para sentarlo en su pierna, pero el niño solo negó en silencio y tomo asiento en otro sillón.

- Esta bien Fabrizio. – Susurro la chica mientras seguía los movimientos de Joshua al sentarse a su lado.

Fabrizio frunció el seño ante la actitud de su hijo, pero solo le basto un minuto para ver como el niño miraba muy seguido a la jovencita.

- ¿Eres amiga de mi hijo? – Pregunto observándolos divertido, ella asintió en silencio para decir.

- Hija de Richard Grandchester. – Dominique sabia que aun el joven no sabía que eran familia, por lo que tuvo que decirle a Joshua que aun no podría decir nada. Fabrizio asintió en silencio.

- Papi, Dominique tiene un caballo muy bonito. – Acoto Joshua mientras movía impacientemente una pierna, esa manía que también poseía el padre cuando estaba nervioso.

- ¿Y como se llama? –Pregunto con entusiasmo el italiano mirando a la chica.

- Andrómeda. – Respondió claramente.

- Excelente nombre para una yegua.

- Su… tu hijo quiere uno, el señor Luciano esta por comprárselo, pero dice que es mejor esperar llegar a Chicago, pues allá tienen varios. – Intervino sintiéndose mas en confianza.

- Pero primero tendrás que aprender a montar Joshua, es peligroso… - Hablaba cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. – Adelante. – Fabrizio dio la orden y una de las señoras del servicio entro a la habitación.

- Buenos días, disculpe señorita Dominique ha llegado su tutor de literatura. – Dijo la mujer.

- Gracias Amiele, dile por favor que enseguida voy. – Respondió la chica y la mujer asintió en silencio, dándose media vuelta salió de la habitación. – Permiso Fabrizio, Joshua. – Acoto la joven poniéndose de pie. – Fue un placer.

- El placer ha sido totalmente mío, señorita, pues no es común que uno conozca princesas tan hermosas. – Expuso el chico sonriente y ella le regalo el mismo gesto.

- Gracias. – Desvió la mirada al niño y levanto la mano para despedirse agitándola suavemente. – Adiós Joshua, jugaremos por la tarde. – Le dijo sonriente.

- Adiós Dominique. – Dijo el niño con la mirada brillante y sonriendo, la joven salió de la habitación mientras él la seguía con la mirada cuando la puerta se cerró dejo libre un suspiro, Fabrizio que lo había estado observando soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, el niño desvió la mirada a su padre con el seño fruncido, por lo que congelo la sonrisa inmediatamente, sin embargo por dentro se estaba ahogado con esta.

- Es hermosa. – Dijo tratando de parecer serio.

- Verdad que si papi, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos. – Acoto emocionado y poniéndose de pie sobre el sillón.

- Es evidente que te gusta Joshua, pero no crees que estas muy pequeño aun. – Acoto tomándose la conversación enserio.

- Ahí papi eso ya me lo dijo mi tío Manuelle, pero es que no puedo dejar de mirarla es muy bonita. – Dijo dejándose caer sentado nuevamente en el sillón logrando que sus cabellos se movieran enérgicamente. – Por eso le traje, para que la vieras… a ella le gustan los que tocan el violín, mi abuelo me ayudo el otro día y toco el violín mientras Dominique lo acompañaba con el piano – Agrego con naturalidad.

- Así que tu abuelo te secunda para conquistar a la chica. – Dijo con media carcajada de sorpresa y los ojos muy abiertos.

- Papi – Se llevo un dedo a los labios para que hiciese silencio y se acercó a su padre a centímetros de su rostro – Shhh mi abuelo no lo sabe. – Le dijo en un susurro y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa bailando en estos.

- Ahhh. – Solo pudo decir mientras asentía en silencio y una vez mas la puerta se abría, entrando en ese momento Fransheska y Albert.

- Tío Albert. – Saludo Joshua brincando del sillón al suelo, salió corriendo y el rubio lo atajo en su carrera, tomándolo en brazos.

- Hola Joshua. – Saludo Albert con una gran sonrisa mientras lo elevaba para después con una de sus manos despeinarlo, mientras Fransheska le depositaba un beso en la mejilla y le apretaba la nariz cariñosamente.

- Tía no puedo respirar. – Dijo sonriente, por lo que la chica le regalo media carcajada aun cuando sus ojos estaban brillante por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

- ¿Todo listo? – Pregunto Fabrizio.

- Si vine a despedirme… estamos de salida. – Respondió la chica acercándose hasta su hermano, llego a él y se puso de rodillas cerrando con sus brazos la cintura del joven, descansando la mejilla en el abdomen, él la abrazo y pudo sentirla llorar.

- Campanita te vas a ensuciar el vestido. – Le dijo tragándose las lagrimas que inundaban su garganta y ella dejo libre un sollozo. – Fran por favor, solo serán dos días, mas el de viaje. – Continúo al ver que ella no decía nada. – Mi hada, te lo prometo. – Mientras él acariciaba los cabellos, elevo la mirada y pudo ver a Albert observar la escena, mientras mantenía a Joshua en los brazos, sin desviar la mirada de su cuñado. – Bueno está bien, Albert lo siento pero no te vas a casar con mi hermana. – Con voz seria pero guiñándole un ojo al rubio. – Si no quiere tomar ese tren y casarse ahora, no lo hará nunca, porque no lo voy a permitir. – Sentencio con firmeza para captar la atención de ella.

- Fabri. – Dijo Fransheska elevando la mirada y con voz trémula por las lagrimas.

- Si no te vas ahora no te casaras, sabes que no dejare que lo hagas y solo vas a tomar los hábitos en nuestra señora del Fiore. – Le dijo seriamente.

- Te has vuelto loco Fabrizio Alfonso. – Expuso abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Si ya sé que no lo harás y no porque no puedas llevar la vida de monja sino porque odias el vestuario. – Le dijo mostrándole una maravillosa sonrisa. – Serás el pingüino más hermoso que haya conocido, así que estas a un minuto de salir de esta habitación y tomar ese tren – Señalo mirándola a los ojos.

- Fabri, mi Peter pan te quiero. – Acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, él llevo las mano cubrió las mejillas de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

- Y yo te amo, eres mi hada, mi luz… - Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, se alejó un poco y dijo. – Además tienes que irte acostumbrado, recuerda que te tienes que ir de luna de miel, claro, a menos que quieras llevarme. – Expuso sonriente. – Pero es que le saldrá demasiado costoso a Albert porque tendrá que cargar con Joshua, Marión, Manuelle y también la señorita Hamilton y seguro me odiaras porque no tendrás tiempo para compartir con tu esposo y vivir plenamente la vida de casada, si quieres puedo dormir en medio de los dos – Menciono con toda la intención de hacer sonrojar a Fransheska y que saliera corriendo de allí.

- Ah no…no, no. – Expuso ella riendo a través de las lágrimas. – Creo que mejor me voy. – alejándose un poco y dándole un beso en la frente. Mientras Albert reía al ver la escena y la manera de Fabrizio para convencer a Fransheska.

- ¿Tío Albert ya se van a Chicago? – Pregunto Joshua jugando con un botón de la camisa del joven, sin poder ocultar su pesar al separarse de ellos.

- Si, el tren sale en una hora, pero ustedes salen dentro de dos días, así que te veré dentro de tres días. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Y es allá que están tus bancos? – Preguntaba emocionado.

- Si, las oficinas principales están allá… donde debo permanecer casi todo el día, solo espero que George no se desquite ahora que regrese – Indicó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Y me vas a llevar a conocerlo? Quiero conocer tu trabajo… y a ese señor que llamas siempre… es como el señor Octavio ¿Verdad? – Acotaba mirando a su tío a la cara.

- Si… él me ayuda a administrar los bancos, además de ser un gran amigo y claro te llevare. – Le dijo sonriente. – Allá también trabaja Archie, seguramente se sentirá encantado de enseñarte muchas cosas – Expuso con una sonrisa, mientras veía el brillo que se instalaba en los ojos topacio del pequeño, en solo días se había ganado su corazón con esa forma de ser tan particular, además que él cada vez sentía mas esa necesidad de ser padre.

- Archie… él me cae muy bien, pero no acepta que le gane jugando a las escondidas, lo dejare ganar para que me lleve también. – Dijo riendo, Albert respondió de la misma manera, observando como Fransheska se acercaba y le tendía los brazos al niño, quien se lanzo a su tía. Fabrizio se ponía de pie y el rubio se acercó a él.

- Me la cuidas muy bien, por favor. – Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Mas que a mi vida Fabrizio. – Respondió sin desviar su mirada de los ojos topacio.

- Esa es la respuesta correcta. – Acoto Fabrizio sonriendo, se acercó y abrazo al rubio. – Cuídate tú también. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó. – Feliz viaje. – La mirada del joven se desvió hacia su hermana quien hablaba con Joshua.

- Te vamos a estar esperando… gracias Fabrizio… gracias por compartir a tu hada conmigo. – Posándole la mano en un hombro al joven y palmeándola suavemente, el joven solo asintió en silencio y se quedo parado observando como su hermana y cuñado se reunían, ella bajo al niño y se dispusieron para abandonar la habitación, Fransheska le dedico una última mirada antes de salir, esa mirada clara y brillante que tanto había extrañado, le dio gracias a Dios por tenerla de nuevo frente a sus ojos, trago en seco para pasar las lágrimas, sintiendo como Joshua lo tomaba de la mano y los vio salir.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón se encontraron a los demás que ya los esperaban, entre ellos los esposos Di Carlo, estos se acercaron hasta Fransheska quien derramo de nuevo un par de lagrimas, pero sus padres le aseguraron que estarían junto a ella en un par de días y que la llamarían a diario para contarle sobre la evolución de Fabrizio. Eleonor y Richard también se acercaron hasta la chica para confirmarle que todo estaría bien y se verían dentro de poco, ella sorprendió a su tío al darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, pues hasta ahora apenas si había intercambiado algunas palabras con él viéndolo como parte de su familia. Terry dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa ante el gesto de su… su hermana, para él seguía siendo su hermana, se acerco a ella y le acaricio una mejilla. Mientras Eleonor y Fiorella hablaba con Candy, recomendándole que tuviese mucho cuidado durante el viaje y que no se saltase ninguna comida, aun si sentía nauseas debía probar bocado, aunque fuese algo ligero, el castaño se paro detrás de su novia, abrazándola y les aseguro que él cuidaría de ella y su hijo, la felicidad que lo había embargado el día anterior no había menguado en nada y a ambos se les veía radiantes. Después de eso se encaminaron al exterior para ubicarse dentro de los autos, abrazándose para despedirse en medio de palabras cargadas de cariño; sus padres se quedaron parados ante la inmensa fachada de la mansión, siguiéndolos con sus miradas hasta que los autos desaparecieron de sus ojos. Todos agradecieron que al llegar a la estación de trenes no hubiese periodistas esperándolos, tal vez estos pensaban que ya se habían marchado o que aun no pensaban hacerlo, lo cierto era que no tuvieron obstáculos a la hora de abordar el tren que los llevaría a Chicago.

Ambos se perdían en sus miradas, mientras se mantenían en silencio, uno frente al otro, una pequeña distancia se interponía entre ellos, Elisa sentada en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas gritando con su lenguaje corporal, elegancia, sensualidad y erotismo, se había sentado hace aproximadamente quince minutos desde que llego, ni siquiera saludo, él tampoco lo hizo, por lo que se encamino en silencio y ocupo el lugar donde se encuentra en este momento, desviando su mirada lentamente por el cuerpo de Jules sentado frente a ella de manera despreocupada, esa manera tan vulgar de sentarse, pero que ella ha aprendido a adorar, esa manera de casi acostarse en el mueble, abriendo las piernas y sus manos cruzadas bajo la nuca, dejándole a la imaginación lo glorioso que seria poder montarlo, en esa misma posición donde podría llegar al lugar soñado, ese que le nubla la razón, la vista y la mente.

Un cuello perfecto, un lunar que lo adorna, el pecho amplio dejando a la vista un poco de piel que se asoma a través de la camisa negra que lleva tres botones por fuera, quisiera poder mirar a través de la tela pero seria imposible, sin embargo su despliegue visual no desespera y no corre, prosigue con su mismo ritmo, llega a la cintura y un suspiro revolotea en su pecho, estrellando sus alas contras sus ganas, al ver el arma mas poderosa que puede poseer su hombre, ese bulto que se deja apreciar aun bajo la tela caqui, los labios inevitablemente arden por la sed, por lo que los humedece acariciándolos suavemente con su lengua, mientras cavilaba. - Su miembro incluso en reposo dejaría en ridículo a las esculturas griegas. - Media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Jules se percata del deseo ardiente en Elisa y solo se rueda un poco mas hacia fuera del mueble, regalándole una mejor visión de ese regalo que Dios puso en medio de sus piernas, lo hace de manera despreocupada queriendo con esto parecer inmutable, no han hecho falta palabras, ni besos, solo miradas, ardientes, sensuales, enamoradas, lascivas… lasciva esa misma es la que Jules clava en el escote de la pelirroja, quien pasa su dedo índice lentamente por la media luna que se asoma sin poder ocultar en el subibaja las ganas que la están incinerando, pero su mirada colmada de sensualidad que le dedica hacen que el corazón del francés se desenfrene dentro del pecho, por lo que muerde su labio inferior y un temblor se instala en su cuerpo, la nuca se le esta calcinando, solo basto que ella apenas se acariciara de esa manera pala enloquecerlo, pero no arruinaría este momento, no iba a dejar que ese huracán que se estaba formando en su vientre se desatara, no tan rápido.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al ver como ella descruzaba las piernas lentamente y se puso de pie, se acercaba a él con esa manera de caminar que el diablo le había regalado para hacer que cualquier hombre falté, heredándole el pecado original.

Elisa quería descontrolarlo, sabia perfectamente como hacerlo aun cuando ella ya había perdido los estribos, solo buscaría que Jules saltara la barrera, que deje ver cuanto la desea, le excita ver los ojos oscuro por el deseo, ver ese temblor en él, esos roncos jadeos como un león cuando exige y quiere someter a su hembra, esa manera de mirarla, de sudar, ver que puede causar tantas reacciones en él la hacen sentirse mujer, la mujer de Jules Leblanc.

La pelirroja llego hasta el mueble y al parecer él también se había prometido hacerla caer, no estaría dispuesto a ceder esta vez, pero Elisa elevo una pierna mientras mantenía la mirada de Jules y se pregunto mentalmente. - ¿Veamos cuanto tiempo durara sin tocarme? Puede no hablarme pero no tocarme jamás. – Coloco el pie en el espacio que había en medio de las piernas de Jules y de manera despreocupada pero con toda la sensualidad que ella poseía subió la falda, la cual rodaba fácilmente por la media, el francés recorría con la mirada cada centímetro que ella descubría, pero se detuvo justo en el encaje de la media ese donde se dejaba ver el liguero que la sostenía, logrando con esto desestabilizarlo, pues necesitaba ver un poco mas, solo un poco, quería apreciar esa piel de seda hermosa y delicada, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento subió un poco mas la falda y por mas que quiso Jules no pudo retener un jadeo, pidiéndole con esto que le dejara ver un poco mas.

Elisa trato de contener la sonrisa de victoria, mientras admiraba a Jules casi incendiarse en deseo, pero no lo dejaría ver más, no lo haría, estaba dispuesta cuando un temblor sacudió su cuerpo y un gemido se escapo de su garganta al sentir las manos de Jules acariciar su muslo a presionarlo suavemente, recorría con sus manos ardientes su pierna, podía sentirlas como quemaban a pesar de que la panti media protegía, las manos de Jules palpitaban contra su piel y una sensación mas poderosa la arrastro por el placer, para después elevarla y dejarlas sin fuerzas cuando los labios de él se posaron en su rodilla, suaves y tibios, ella tuvo que aferrarse de los cabellos de él quien con sus labios creaba un camino de besos, cerro los ojos y elevo la cabeza para que los gemidos no la ahogaran, solo sintió como con un movimiento maestro desabrocho el liguero y la media empezó a descender acariciando su piel envuelta en llamas esa que Jules iba refrescando con sus besos húmedos al saborearla.

Quito lentamente el zapato y lo dejo caer al suelo, mientras ella seguía apoyada con un pie en el piso y aferrada a los cabellos del francés, tratando de encontrar oxigeno para llenar sus pulmones para no ahogarse en su exaltación, cuando su pie se apoyó en el mueble rozo con sus dedos la grandeza que se resguardaba en el pantalón caqui y un jadeo de ambos se dejo escuchar al unísono, ella ya no dependía del tiempo sino de las ganas por lo que libero una de sus manos de las hebras castañas y empezó a desabotonarse la blusa, mientras labios, dientes y lengua jugueteaban en su muslo, las manos de Jules hacían lo mismo que la de Elisa, cobraron vida y su único objetivo eran quitarse la camisa haciéndolo con energía, esa que le brindaban el deseo, logro vencer y dejarla a un lado del mueble y sus manos volaron inmediatamente a la falda de la pelirroja, ubicando rápidamente botón y cierre esta cayo a los pies de ella al igual que la blusa, el carmín del deseo pintaba el cuerpo de ambos.

Jules elevo la mirada y se encontró con la de ella, seguidamente el verde gris se anclo en las lunas agitadas que querían escaparse del corpiño y dejarse atrapar por las manos del joven, reconociendo él en ese instante que la ropa interior que ella llevaba eras de las que le había comprado, sin detenerse a pensar, sin saber si ella al hacer esto estaba arriesgando demasiado, si llevarse parte de la lencería a su casa era tentar demasiado a la suerte… no podía pensar, no podía hacerlo, solo llevo sus manos grandes y fuertes a las caderas de ella acercándola rápidamente logrando que el vientre de la joven chocara contra su pecho y compartían un nuevo jadeo, ese que él dejo libre y su labios empezaron a besarle famélicamente el vientre, a querer degastar sus labios en este, lo acariciaba con energía y regresaba a besarlo, admirando a segundos el ombligo y regresaba a devorar a besos el vientre femenino.

Elisa se puso de rodillas sobre el mueble y esta vez se ataba a los hombros y espalda de Jules, sintiendo elevarse al cielo al sentir en las palmas de sus manos, tanta energía, tantos contornos magníficos, fuertes y envidiables.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapo de su garganta cuando Jules tomo sus mulos y la elevo al tiempo que él cerraba las piernas y la dejo caer sentada a horcajadas sobre él logrando que otro gemido se estrellara contra los labios del joven cuando rozo sus pálpitos enloquecidos y húmedos contra los latidos de ese pilar caliente y en ascenso, ella quiso atrapar la boca del francés pero no fue tan rápida como él, quien se dirigió a las medias lunas vibrante ante la respiración agitada, la lengua se paseo pincelando con desespero, entendía el porque estaba tan famélico y es que habían pasado quince días sin sentir este ardor divino que los calcina, las manos se anclaron en el broche en su espalda y solo un segundo basto para desabrocharlo y otro para que este terminara sobre la mesa que fungía de centro en los muebles.

Las manos bajaron en caricias posesivas hasta las caderas de ella acercándola mientras su mirada seguía lo que sus manos hacían, como si con esto le diera permiso para que se movieran, sus caricias con la presión exacta para hacer delirar ascendieron por el torso, sintiendo las costillas de la joven las cuales subían y bajaban por el desespero de querer saciar tanto deseo, hasta llegar al borde de los senos, cada mano buscaba cada colina, las elevo y con sus pulgares bordeo los botones rosas, despertándolos para él.

- He visto docenas, pero ningunos tan hermosos. – Fueron las primeras palabras que se escaparon de la boca del francés quien prácticamente pensó en voz alta. – Su sabor es único, son un vicio del cual no puedo escapar. – Y su boca atrapo uno de ellos, pero fue poco el tiempo que duro ya que Elisa llevo las manos a los hombros de él y se alejó, por lo que Jules la miro a los ojos sin poder entender y vio en esto el apocalipsis.

- No me beses. – Le pidió con voz dura y colocándole las manos en el cuello al ver que él se acercaba para besarla, Jules al ver que se había molestado por su comentario solo llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla de Elisa apretándola y atrayéndola hacia él, teniendo que hacer fuerza al ver que ella se resistía, uniendo sus labios haciéndole saber con esto que era a ella a quien amaba que solo podía besar de esta manera a su amante pelirroja a ninguna otra, adivino sus intensiones de morderlo, por lo que se alejó un poco.

- Te amo. – Susurro contra los labios hinchados y rojos por los besos y deseo en Elisa quien sentía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción en su interior, ella solo llevo sus manos a los cabellos de él y los jalo con fuerza para alejarlo un jadeo se escapo de la garganta de Jules ante el dolor, pero no desistiría de hacerle el amor, la necesitaba demasiado, por lo que soltó la barbilla y llevo ambas manos a la espalda femenina acercándola hasta dejar a merced de su boca los pechos que le gritaban el querer ser devorados por él mientras que ella trataba de alejarse.

- No me compares. – Le dijo con voz ronca por la rabia y las lagrimas y al ver que su fuerza era mínima contra la de él opto por soltarle una bofetada que le volvió la cara, Jules abrió la boca y la cerro, los ojos se le cristalizaron ante el ardor, no hizo mas que tensar la mandíbula para soportar el dolor que lo agarro desprevenido. – Me quiero ir… no quiero que sigas comparándome con las mujeres que has tenido. – Le dijo tratando de bajarse pero no podía, Jules tomo los brazos de Elisa y los llevo a la espalda dejándolos inmóviles con las manos de él, para después acercarse y tratar de besarla.

- Mírame a los ojos. – Le pidió con la voz agitada ante el esfuerzo, el cuerpo de ambos se cubría en sudor ante el forcejeo. –Elisa mírame a los ojos. – Le pidió una vez mas al ver que ella mantenía la cara baja, la elevo y en ese momento dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. - He experimentado muchos placeres entre brazos femeninos con sus besos, sus caricias, y cada uno de sus suspiros. – La voz de Jules era profunda y su mirada se perdía en el ámbar de la joven, se acercó y le dio un toque de labios el cual no pudo evitar repetir. - He bebido, y he disfrutado cada segundo. – Hablaba y un sollozo se escapo de la garganta de la joven, mientras ella se decía como podía ser tan cruel y decirle esas cosas, seguramente se estaba vengando de ella por los besos que tuvo que presenciar. Jules le soltó los brazos porque sabía que la estaba maltratando, pero antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie, llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Elisa obligándola a mirarle a los ojos unió su frente a la de ella, mientras sentía los puños de estrellarse en su pecho, pero lo soportaba. - Era tan solo sexo, pleno, libre, consentido y colmado de matices, pero contigo es distinto, porque te beso. – El susurro se escapo de sus labios y una vez mas cubría la boca de ella con la de él, sintiéndose cansado al aguantar los golpes de Elisa lo cuales reducían de a poco ante cada palabra y correspondía al beso que le estaba robando el alma, esa de la que Jules se apodero, para después continuar, sin despegar su frente de la de ella y ahogado ante la falta de oxigeno. - Te acaricio, mientras mi corazón palpita como loco, parece un caballo desbocado que amenaza con reventar las amarras y salirse del pecho, en ti he bebido con más sed y con tanta fuerza que he sentido que mi cuerpo se debilita en ese segundo fugaz ¿Ves por qué comparo? pues hay una gran diferencia entre el sexo y otra cosa que gustaría poder nombrar para darle mayor sentido, pues llamar hacer el amor a eso que me eleva al infinito, a eso que me das, que solo tú me das, es poco, muy poco ¿Por qué no me ayudas a darle un significado a esto? – Una hermosa sonrisa floreció en sus labios y Elisa no pudo más que acompañarlo, una vez mas la había hecho derretir, una vez mas perdía entre los brazos de Jules, haciéndola sentir la mujer mas deseada del planeta.

- Palabras no existen, creo que el sentir tampoco es suficiente… - Hablaba mientras los labios de Jules la incitaban a besarlo, por lo que dejo de lado tanta verborrea y atrapo la boca del joven quien se ahogo en ella, besando con esas ganas que ella despertaba y que podía llevarle el ritmo, poco a poco abandono la boca para tomar oxigeno sin dejar de besar se dirigió a la barbilla y recorrió con labios y lengua la garganta mientras seguía besando hizo que el cuerpo de ella descendiera de a poco hasta que las hebras rojas rozaban la alfombra y él se perdía en los senos, los mas hermosos que haya visto y los mas deliciosos que haya probado, su lengua surcaba uno de los pezones, mientras que su pulgar bordeaba el otro, algo que adoraba en Elisa, es que lograba contornear su cuerpo para ofrecerle mejor placer, sabia que no cualquier mujer podría lograr esta posición y ella lo hacia con facilidad, su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas al estar devorando las colinas pero no había prisa, solo quería disfrutar cada segundo, ahogarse y morir en ese altar.

Un toque a la puerta hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y que cayeran a tierra sin previo aviso, se miraron a los ojos y el corazón se descontrolaba pero esta vez por el temor, Jules se elevo llevando a Elisa consigo, un nuevo llamado a puerta hizo que la pelirroja en un movimiento rápido retirara los brazos de Jules de su cintura y se ponía de pie mientras recogía sus cosas.

- ¿Estabas esperando visita? – Pregunto en un susurro.

- No… no a nadie, pero juro que si es Kellan le romperé la nariz. – Tomo la mano de Elisa y la atrajo hacia él, haciéndola sentar en sus piernas, mientras ella mantenía en sus manos las prendas. – Esperemos a que se largue. – Terminaba de hablar cuando un nuevo toque a la puerta lo hizo maldecir.

- Puede ser una emergencia Jules. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie, él tomo la camisa y se la coloco, se la abotonaba cuando se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz. – Yo voy a esperar en la habitación que esta desocupada, se doblo y tomo el zapato y salió corriendo al lugar donde se escondería, mientras Jules perdía su mirada en los glúteos a través del encaje de su ropa interior.

- Tranquilo campeón. – Susurro bajando la mirada a la masculinidad la cual le regalo un pálpito de erección. – Mejor relájate. – Al ver que seria imposible y que habían llamado nuevamente a la puerta se dejo la camisa por fuera para disimular su estado, se encamino y al abrir la puerta sus ojos no podían creer en lo que veían.

- ¡Hola Jules! ¡Hola cuñado! – Fransheska y Edith saludaban entusiasmadas con sonrisas, pero estas se congelaron de a poco al ver al joven sudoroso, con los cabellos en completo desorden y la camisa además de arrugada abierta hasta casi la mitad. – ¿Estas ocupado? – Pregunto Fransheska sonriendo con vergüenza.

- Eh... – Se acercó y le saludo dándole un beso en cada mejilla. – No… bueno, un poco… pero pasen. – Hablaba acercándose a Edith y saludándola de la misma manera, para después hacerles un ademan para que entrasen. – Fran, no sabía que habían regresado. – Hablaba mientras seguía a las chicas. – Tomen asiento por favor.

- Si llegamos ayer… ¿Enserio no estamos interrumpiendo algo? - Pregunto observando el semblante de Jules, quien negó en silencio mientras su mirada se perdía por el pasillo.

- Me imagino que vienen por la reunión de los padrinos, la verdad no las esperaba. – Hablaba sin siquiera mirarlas y Fransheska se percato de la marca que estaba en la mejilla de Jules, no tenia que ser experta para saber que eso era una cachetada, pues los dedos estaban marcados y ver el aspecto de él solo lograron llenarla de vergüenza.

Edith capto en la mesa una prenda negra y se dijo que evidentemente no las esperaba, ya sabía como era su cuñado el historial que tenia, sin pedir permiso lo tomo.

- Pero que belleza es este brassier. – Dijo tratando de controlar la carcajada y observando la hermosa prenda de encajes y satén, mientras que Fransheska la tomaba del brazo y abría los ojos desmesuradamente ante la actitud de su amiga. Jules al escuchar los que su cuñada dijo clavo la mirada inmediatamente en la prenda sintiendo vergüenza sin decir una palabra y sin mirarlas a la cara le quito el brassier a Edith y lo doblo con mucho cuidado, lo coloco a un lado del mueble y le mostro media sonrisa a las jóvenes.

- ¿Y bien que hay que hacer? ¿Que tiene que hacer el padrino? – Pregunto tratando de entablar un tema de conversación y no dejar que Edith soltara la carcajada que retenía en su garganta y lo hiciese sentir mas incomodo aun, pues definitivamente descubrieron en lo que andaba y ellas eran unas damas, pero también eran sus amigas y no sabría como mirarlas a la cara igual que antes.

- Jules, el padrino no tiene que hacer nada importante, solo estar presente. – Dijo Fransheska poniéndose de pie y jalando a Edith por el brazo para que también lo hiciera. – Si tienes alguna duda la podemos aclarar por teléfono, yo te llamo a las siete… claro si no estas ocupado. – Hablaba con urgencia, para salir, Jules miraba a su amiga y cuñada levantarse por lo que él también lo hizo.

- No… no claro que no estaré ocupado… siempre creí que ser padrino tenia mas funciones. – Hablo el joven comprendiendo la situación de las chicas, pero no había nada que deseara mas que se marcharan, pues no se sentía nada cómodo, por el contrario la vergüenza le estaban impidiendo el hablar algo coherente.

- Puede que si, pero mejor hablamos por teléfono o mañana en tu oficina. – La italiana se encaminaba a la puerta, junto a su amiga.

- Pero puedes decírmelo ahora, no estoy apurado. – Dijo con media sonrisa, no queriendo parecer descortés y que las estaba botando.

- Yo creo que si. – Dijo Edith con una sonrisa. – Auch. – Se quejo ante el pellizco que le dio su amiga.

- Es que Jules recordé que tengo que ir a la repostería a ver los novios que adornaran el pastel. – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Bueno esta bien, entonces te espero mañana en mi oficina, puedes ir a las once te invito a almorzar, las invito a almorzar. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Edith a quien una sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara.

- Está bien, me parece perfecto, adiós Jules. - Le dijo Fransheska al tiempo que le depositaba un beso en cada mejilla pero tratando de evitar la lastimada y el francés le correspondía, como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

- Adiós cuñado, sigue pasándola bien. - Acoto Edith recibiendo los besos de Jules para después palmearle el pecho, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y elevaba ambas cejas en complicidad.

- No vemos Edith… pórtate bien, mira que Pierre me ha pedido que te vigile. – Le dijo con media sonrisa.

- Tan lindo mi novio, si supiera cuanto lo extraño, ya quiero que Fran se case y poder viajar… espero y no me cambie por otra. – Dijo mirándolo a la cara y sonriendo.

- No lo hará. – Enfatizo el francés.

- Bueno sigue en lo que estabas, ahora si nos vamos, fue un placer verte cuñado. – Expuso sonriente y se dio media vuelta las jóvenes abrieron y salieron del apartamento, en el pasillo Edith dejo libre una carcajada, mientras que Fransheska sentía la cara arder ante el sonrojo de vergüenza. – Pobre mi cuñado, creo que no pudimos ser más inoportunas. – Hablo la francesa en medio de risas.

- Edith no te burles de Jules, creo que fue una situación bastante embarazosa para él. – Una risita se le escapo. – Aun recuerdo la cara que puso cuando te vio en las manos el Brassier, creo que quiso morirse. – Hablaba mientras entraban al ascensor.

Jules dejo libre un suspiro y se froto la cara con ambas manos, para después deslizarlas por los cabellos y peinándolos, percatándose en ese instante que los traía en completo desorden y que así se lo vieron las chicas, aumentando con esto su vergüenza, su mirada se dirigió al mueble y su anclo en la prenda negra, reviviendo lo gozado hasta que llamaran a la puerta haciendo con esto que la vergüenza se esfumara y el deseo irrumpiera de golpe.

- Ya puedes salir. – Dijo, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. – Elisa ya se fueron. - Hablo nuevamente, pero esta no respondía, por lo que se encamino a la habitación desocupada, pensando que tal vez se haya molestado por la visita inesperada de Edith y Fransheska, que en realidad no era inesperada, pues habían quedado en reunirse apenas llegaran a Chicago, temía que apenas la viera ya estaría lista para marcharse, pero toda su angustia se esfumo y una ráfaga que calcino su nuca hicieron que media sonrisa se anclara en sus labios al asomarse a la puerta y ver a su afrodita, a su diosa del amor, lujuria, belleza y sexualidad, de ese poder tan fuerte que posee, desnuda en la cama apenas cubriendo a medias las partes mas preciadas que su mujer pueda poseer, esas en las que pierde el alma y la recobra.

- ¿Esta muy ocupado el padrino? – Pregunto con voz profunda y sensual, mientras sentía la mirada ardiente de Jules recorrer su cuerpo.

- Creo que estaré muy ocupado. – Fue su respuesta mientras se desabotonaba lentamente la camisa.

Elisa vio como la camisa abierta se deslizaba por los hombros del chico y caía a sus pies, por lo que dejo libre media carcajada y en un movimiento enérgico, tomo la sabana y se cubrió completamente, para después mover su cuerpo debajo de esta sintiendo la suavidad de la tela acariciar su piel y la mirada de Jules fija en su cuerpo, no podía verlo pero sabia perfectamente que estaría hipnotizado con la imagen de su cuerpo moviéndose en la cama de manera sensual, contornando sus caderas de un lado a otro, lo escuchaba jadear ante el evidente deseo, aun bajo las sabanas se volvió boca abajo, sin dejarle a él apreciar un solo centímetro de su piel y fue elevando lenta y sensualmente sus caderas, pareciendo una gata perezosa, hasta convertirse en una pantera impetuosa, dejándole a la imaginación su derrier bajo las sabanas, mientras seguía moviendo su cuerpo agónicamente, robándole a Jules la cordura, quien se quito todas las prendas.

- Ahhh.- Un grito de sorpresa, deseo y dolor, se escapo de la boca de Elisa al sentir un mordisco en una de sus nalgas, Jules se había metido debajo de las sabanas y a ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, seguidamente un jadeo se atravesó en su garganta al sentir la lengua del francés, saboreando uno de sus glúteos, mientras que el otro era atrapado posesivamente en una de sus manos.

El francés se deleitaba con la suave piel de su amante, pero estar bajo las sabanas era algo incomodo por lo que al tiempo que se incorporaba y quedaba de rodillas jalaba la sabana y la lanzaba a alguna parte de la habitación, fue gloriosa la visión que ofreció Elisa al sacudir elevar la cabeza y logar que sus cabellos se movieran con una energía sumamente sensual, para que en un segundo cayeran sobre su espalda, los cuales el tomo con una de sus manos y los acaricio para después apoderarse de estos y fue ella quien hizo el movimiento de acercarse y buscar que sus puertas fuesen tocadas, para que Jules conquistara su cuerpo y su alma, él jadeaba como si estuviese a punto de morir, no se movía solo le dejaba a ella hacer el trabajo, era Elisa quien tenia el control, quien entraba y salía, quien se movía de un lado otro y el francés se aferraba a las caderas para no caer a un abismo, controlándose para no desbocarse y disfrutar de esa tortura que lo ataba a un placer incomparable, sintiendo su pecho a punto de explotar, su cuerpo arder por lo que sudaba, su manos se movían por si sola y buscaba la manera de brindarle tanto placer como el que ella le estaba brindando, por lo que una de sus manos se aventuro a un lugar que hasta ahora no había explorado, uno bendito para él pero que deseaba como nada, su dedo pulgar se poso sobre ese botón que lo incitaba y le brindo caricias suaves y circulares, logrando que su amor le regalara un jadeo de placer, uno que se escapo del fondo de su alma, tembló y algunas palabras se escapaban entre dientes apretados, pero no se alejó, por le contrario se adhirió mas a él, queriendo sentirlo mas profundo, él sabia perfectamente que debía ir poco a poco, que llevaría su tiempo, que no seria hoy el día en que conquistara ese lugar, pero al menos había ganado terreno, su dedo pulgar se había dado ese placer que su miembro desea, sin perder mas tiempo una vez mas ambas manos de posaron en las caderas de la pelirroja y ahora no podía seguir controlándose, por lo que tomo el control de la situación, desbocándose enérgicamente, sintiéndola vencerse ante él, por lo que el cuerpo de ella cedía de apoco hasta quedar tendido en la cama, pero dejando elevado el derrier, mientras se aferraba a las sábanas y mordía las almohadas, Jules con una de sus rodillas cerro las piernas de chica y se ubico en medio de ellas hundiéndose hasta donde esa cueva se lo permitía, aun de rodillas en la cama podía tener mas control de sus movimientos e imprimirle mas energía para poder elevarse lo mas alto posible, para poder estar a cientos de metros fuera de este planeta y flotar en una dimensión desconocida, sin soltar de la mano su acompañante en el viaje, la sintió tensarse anunciándole que estaba en el paraíso, el aumento sus ataques para que no bajara de golpe, para no hacerle perder el viaje, pero segundos después los redujo de a poco y darle le tiempo para que recobrara el conocimiento, ese que necesitaba, comprendiéndola a la perfección y ella lo hacia igualmente porque sabia que a él aun le faltaba por lo que le insto a continuar a que esta vez el llegara al infinito y sabia que estaba a punto de explotar, ya lo sabia, porque los jadeos de él se agolpaban uno tras otro y se aferraba a ella, como si de esto dependiera su vida, eso lo hacia en el momento exacto en que su volcán esta a un segundos de hacer erupción, esa manera tal salvaje de anunciarle que esta a las puertas del cielo, pues mas de una vez le ha dejado las manos marcadas, por este mínimo instante y eso a ella sencillamente le fascina, por que le deja saber lo necesaria que es para él.

Una vez mas lo siente dentro, llenándole la vida, recorriendo por su interior y se desploma encima de ella quien gustosa recibe el peso, los besos y las palabras que hacen que su ego aumente considerablemente, mientras ella sonríe cansada, pero satisfecha.

- Al menos ya sabes que regalarle a tu hermano el día de bodas. – Dijo Elisa aun ahogada por el placer experimentado, mientras Jules besaba quedamente su mejilla y acariciaba los cabellos, moviéndolos a un lado, para recorrer con besos el cuello.

- Mi hermano… bueno no se. – Respondió en medio de besos.

- Claro, puedes regalarle el ajuar a tu cuñada, a ella le gusto mi brassier y ese lo elegiste tú. – Dijo tomando una de las manos de Jules y depositándole un beso.

- En realidad, yo elegí todo lo que había en la tienda, pero tienes razón eso le regalare. – Dijo sonriente.

- Lastima que no lo vaya a disfrutar, ya que los miedos de una mujer la primera vez arruinan todo. – Dijo elevando un poco la cabeza y en ese momento Jules bajo del cuerpo de ella se acostó a un lado y la acomodo sobre su pecho.

- La primera vez de una mujer. – Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. – No conoces a Jean Pierre amor, verdaderamente dudo que vaya a ser la primera vez de mi cuñada. – Dijo mostrándole una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Ah entonces si lo disfrutara. – Dijo soltando una carcajada y él apretó mas sus abrazos alrededor del cuerpo de Elisa, mientras seguían conversando y riéndose acerca de la pequeña interrupción que tuvieron.

La pelirroja también le dejo saber a Jules que era muy difícil que su tío se haya comportado como un completo caballero con su tía política, pues ellos sabían hasta donde los puede arrastrar el deseo y la pasión y que esperar tanto tiempo cuando uno se ama verdaderamente era una verdadera tortura y que casi nadie podía soportar.

Como todas las mañanas se encontraba en su oficina, analizando la agenda para familiarizarse con lo que el día le tenia preparado, sabia que este solo estaría conformado por alguna reunión, un almuerzo de negocios y el resto del día leyendo y firmando contratos, aun cuando su asistente lo hacia a ella le gustaba revisar una vez mas cada documento que tuviese que firmar, la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente captando la mirada gris.

- No necesito que me anuncies, ¿Cuantas veces te lo voy a decir? – Hablaba el hombre parado en el umbral mirando con arrogancia a la mujer que le estaba impidiendo el paso.

- Esta bien Micaela. – Fue la respuesta de la mujer detrás del escritorio y la asistente le dio el paso al hombre quien la miro con burla, después salió cerrando la puerta mientras el caballero se acercaba al escritorio. - ¿Qué quieres Adriano? – Pregunto, dejando descansar la espalda completamente en el sillón y cruzando las piernas elegantemente mientras que él estudiaba cada movimiento de ella con mirada lasciva.

- Lo que quiero, hace casi un año que no me lo das Antonella. – Respondió imitándola y dejando descansar la espalda en el sillón, al tiempo que lanzaba el diario que traía sobre el escritorio. – ¿No estuve tan mal o si? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos. – Por que podríamos intentarlo una ve mas y perfeccionarlo… - Hablaba con voz profunda, dejando en el aire su descarada invitación.

- Deja de hablar estupideces Adriano, ya te he dicho que lo nuestro es meramente laboral. – Expuso tomando el diario de manera despreocupada.

- Pero cuando me necesitaste en dos oportunidades para sacarte al mocoso de encima no pensaste en que solo era uno de los accionistas de tu difunto marido. – Respondió con toda la intensión de herir a la mujer, a quien el diario le tembló en las manos, mas no levanto la mirada.

- Definitivamente ya no hay nada interesante en estos diarios. – Acoto dándole gracias a Dios que su voz se escuchara impasible y no demostrarle a Adriano que le había hecho caer una avalancha de recuerdos encima y que hizo re sangrar las heridas que aun no sanaban en su totalidad, han pasado casi ocho años y aun no sabe ¿Cuando Fabrizio Di Carlo dejara de dolerle? ¿Cuando dejara de anhelar mirarse en esos ojos de niño envueltos en ternura? ¿Cuando por fin dejara de amarlo? Sus vista recorrían las noticias de sociales sin percatarse en ninguna ya que solo estaba tratando de ocultar sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas, hasta que un apellido golpeo contra sus pupilas, espabilo para aclarar la vista y poder leer el articulo, no debería hacerlo, pues si quiere olvidarlo de una vez por todas, debería de empezar por dejar de buscar cualquier información acerca de ellos, sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad era mínima contra sus anhelos por lo que leyó.

Los Di Carlo, otro secreto descubierto de la realeza Británica.

No tenia la mínima idea de a que se debía o si eran los Di Carlo que ella conocía, su mirada se paseo rápidamente por las fotografías y estas solo le aclararon que se refería a la familia que ella conocía muy bien, pues había una foto de Luciano y al lado estaba el duque de Grandchester, según lo que decía el pie de foto, además hacia referencia a que eran hermanos. – Antonella sacudió la cabeza lentamente para despejar el aturdimiento que la envolvió al no poder entender, una vez mas sin leer sus ojos volaron a otra fotografía donde estaba Fabrizio, pero este pie de foto solo hacia referencia a que era Terruce Grandchester Baker, conde de Wallingford, su cabeza daba vueltas sin poder entender de que trataba este articulo, decidió leer para comprender en que consistía todo este absurdo.

- Antonella no estoy pintado en la pared. – Hablo Adriano quien estaba platicando, pero la castaña no respondía. – ¿Que es eso que te tiene tan entretenida? – Expuso jalando el diario para quitárselo y enterarse que era eso que la tenia tan absorta, pero ella se aferro a este.

-Deja de ser tan grosero. – Fueron las palabras de ella mientras lo miraba con rabia a los ojos y retenía el diario.

- Está bien. – Dijo soltando el papel con voz de sorpresa y poniéndose de pie se acercó hasta el bar y se sirvió un poco de brandi.

Antonella se concentro nuevamente en la nota del diario, estaba por leer cuando otra fotografía al final de la pagina capto su atención, sus manos temblaron al ver a la chica rubia del hospital en Londres, con un niño y otro hombre en una silla de ruedas, pensó inmediatamente en que este seria el esposo, pero al lado de ella había una camilla la cual cubría al paciente con unas costinas y su corazón se instalo con un latido desenfrenado en su garganta con temor de leer el pie de foto, su mirada se anclo en la camilla y aun en contra de sus ganas la vista se dirigió a la leyenda justo debajo de la imagen. "Llegada a América de Fabrizio Di Carlo, camilla. Junto a su esposa e hijo" a la mujer la garganta se le inundo inmediatamente y estaba poniendo todo de su parte para no llorar, sin embargo no podía controlar el temblor en todo su cuerpo, dejo libre un gran suspiro y se dispuso a leer, sin percatarse de que Adriano estaba detrás de ella leyendo la nota.

Cada palabra en la noticia solo le aclaraban una cosa, un milagro, un anhelo para ella, Fabrizio Di Carlo estaba vivo, su mas grande amor y ese con el que aun sueña esta vivo, la guerra no se lo arranco, siempre se perdía por horas recordándolo, amándolo aun mas, pues mantenía vivo cada uno de los momentos a su lado, esos que la llenaron de dicha y felicidad.

Sin si quiera proponérselo, un sollozo se escapo de su garganta y lágrimas de felicidad y esperanza bañaban su rostro, sin detenerse a pensar si quiera en el estado civil del joven, solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mirarse nuevamente en sus ojos topacio, abrazarlo, que le permita abrazarlo una vez mas o probar sus labios. – Inconscientemente rozo sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. - Preguntándose si sus labios serian siendo tan suaves y dulces como cuando el respiraba por ella y ella por él pero no se lo demostraba, aun sabe que la única razón de su respirar es Fabrizio Di Carlo, siente como una calidez la envuelve y sus pies le gritan el correr y tomar el primer barco para estar lo mas pronto posible junto a su amor, a su hermoso niño, pero sabe que un barco tarda demasiado, moriría durante la espera, conoce a varias personas las cuales la podrían trasladar en avión, es peligroso, pero por él se arriesgaría.

- Vaya resulto con suerte la pobretona. – Acoto Adriano con una carcajada, tratando de ocultar en esta su dolor, pues sabia que Antonella ahora más que nunca le negaría una oportunidad a su lado. – Bien escondido que se lo tenían los Di Carlo, eran parte de la realeza británica… resulto ser un bastardo tu ex suegro y se podría decir que tu ex tío político… Antonella puedes escribir un libro con esto, se titularía "Dos primos de la realeza en mi lecho". – Acoto bordeando el escritorio y tomando asiento frente a la castaña, quien se limpiaba las lagrimas, sin prestarle atención a ninguna de las palabras de su acompañante.

- Adriano necesito una reunión con Peter Hartman. – Fue lo único que dijo la mujer con voz ronca por las emociones.

- ¿Peter Hartman? – Pregunto elevando una ceja con sorpresa. – ¿El presidente de KLM Royal Dutch Airlines? – Inquirió nuevamente sin aun poder creerlo.

- Claro, es el único Hartman que conocemos. – Acoto rodando el sillón y poniéndose de pie, se encamino a la ventana dejando sobre el escritorio el diario, el cual tomo Adriano y se paseaba con su mirada por las fotografías, apenas reconociendo a Marión, la cual se veía realmente hermosa con esa vestimenta y sus ojos se clavaron en Terruce Grandchester según informaba al pie de la imagen, lo que dice la nota es que él y Fabrizio Di Carlo son primos y que el parecido entre ambos es considerable, el hombre busca en sus recuerdos al mocoso que lo lanzo por las escaleras en la casa de Antonella y al que regreso de la guerra y no encontraba diferencia, solo las que el tiempo causa durante el crecimiento, tendría que verlo a los dos y saber que tan parecido son.

- ¿Piensas viajar a América? – Pregunto levantando la mirada y anclándola en la espalda de la mujer, pero no obtuvo respuesta. – Los vuelos son comerciales, pero en su mayoría son para periodistas y correo Antonella, además de peligrosos. – Continuo.

- Yo me encargare de convencer a Hartman de que me permita viajar… necesito ir a América. – Dijo volviéndose y encaminándose a un mueble, donde empezó a buscar y saco unas carpetas.

- Vas a buscar a Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Afirmo tratando de controlar la rabia que inundaba su ser. – Solo vas a hacer el ridículo, ¿Para que quieres verlo? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose al bar para servirse otro trago.

- Necesito pedirle perdón, solo quiero que me perdone. - Susurro tomando unas hojas de las carpetas.

- ¿Que te perdone? – Dejo libre media carcajada. – Solo vas a buscar otra oportunidad, vas a ver si logras que te acepte nuevamente... solo vas a seguir sufriendo, deja de lado tanta estupidez y romanticismo, ya no eres una adolescente Antonella. – Las palabras de Adriano expresaban su rabia por ver a la mujer que ama alejarse una vez más.

- No… no todo será distinto Adriano, quien me dejo… a quien no le importaba era a… a – Tomo el diario y miro la foto, buscando el nombre. – A Terruce Grandchester, con Fabrizio todo será distinto, muy distinto, solo él y yo sabemos lo que sentimos…

- Lo que sentían. – Expuso deteniéndola. – Al menos por parte de él, lo que sentía ya no es un mocoso Antonella, sabes que esta casado y que tiene un hijo y otro en camino, conociste a la mujer, ves que es un niña… es carne fresca, no creas que va a dejarla por ti. – Las palabras salieron sin pensar, sabia que le había lastimado. – Disculpa Antonella. – Acoto dejando libre un suspiro de frustración.

- No te preocupes Adriano sé que no soy una adolescente. – Limpio con rabia una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla.

- Entonces deja de comportarte como una, deja de querer salir corriendo detrás de alguien que sabes no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, no te dejes llevar por el corazón, ya no estas para eso, ahora solo utiliza la cabeza, eres una mujer sumamente astuta e inteligente, puedes ver lo que te conviene. – Las palabras del hombre eran un remanso de voz.

- Solo necesito hablar con él, que sepa que nunca quise hacerle daño, ¿Es mucho pedir Adriano? Es mucho pedir aclararle al único hombre que he amado que solo me deje llevar por mis inseguridades, que no quería limitarlo, que no quería truncar sus sueños… acaso es mucho. – Le dijo alternado un poco la voz.

- No eso no es mucho, esta bien que lo quieras hacer, pero a cambio de eso vas a esperar que te de una segunda oportunidad, lo veo en tus ojos, quieres regresar con Fabrizio Di Carlo sin importar las personas que lo rodean. – Dijo tratando de hacerla entender.

- Ya una vez yo me sacrifique por las personas que nos rodeaban y casi muero en el intento, ya una vez yo pensé en los demás, no crees que sea justo que piense en mi, en lo que yo siento, en lo que yo quiero… - Hablaba mientras lloraba.

- Y quieres es a un hombre casado, ya esta casado, aquí lo dice. – Tomo el diario y lo acerco a la cara de ella. – Fabrizio Di Carlo junto a su esposa e hijo y por si se te olvida fuiste tu la que le calmo los antojos del otro hijo, ya deja de ser tan estúpida y creer que el mocoso te va a mirar al menos, seguro estará lleno de resentimiento el cual te escupirá en la cara y te hará sufrir aun mas. – Exploto lanzando el diario al suelo, mientras Antonella temblaba y lloraba, él se quedo mirándola como lagrimas brotaban de los ojos grises sin decir nada, no podía verla de esa manera por lo que sin pedir permiso la abrazo, le dolía verla así, sufrir por amor, por alguien que no la merecía, era él quien estaba todos los días a su lado, apoyándola, escuchándola y dándole consejos. – Llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la mujer las cubrió para limpiar con sus pulgares las lagrimas, mientras se perdía en la mirada de ella.

- Yo perdí… yo perdí todo… todo Adriano. – Eran las palabras entrecortadas por el llanto, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. – Y lo peor es que ni siquiera… puedo culpar a nadie… pues solo yo… tengo la culpa, fui yo quien no supo lidiar con un sentimiento… - Las palabras de ella se detuvieron al sentir un tierno toque de labios sobre los suyos.

- Shhh. – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Adriano quien una vez mas besaba los labios de la italiana. – Tranquila… Antonella, tu eres hermosa, eres una mujer realmente hermosa y yo puedo hacerte feliz, yo puedo hacerlo. – Susurro depositándole un nuevo toque de labios.

- No… no podrás. – Fueron las palabras colocándole las manos en el pecho y alejándose tratando de retomar el control. – No podrás hacerme feliz, ni darme un hijo con los ojos topacio, era lo que yo mas deseaba, con el único hombre, aun cuando era un adolescente fue con Fabrizio Di Carlo, yo quería un hijo de él y no lo tengo, ni siquiera eso tengo. – Hablaba mientras secaba sus lágrimas. – Y tú también estás casado. – Expuso con rabia.

- Sabes que no amo a mi mujer, que solo voy a mi casa a una vez cada quince días y solo por mi hija nada más. – Fue su respuesta. – Pero no te diré nada mas, yo me largo, si quieres ir a américa para exponerte y que te hagan mas daño, ve, pero no yo te voy a ayudar, contacta tu misma a Hartman y convéncelo de la manera que te de la gana. – Dijo alejándose salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Antonella se quedo mirando el espacio vacío, sabia que había lastimado a Adriano, pero no podía ofrecerle algo que sencillamente no podría dar, ahora solo quiere recibir, buscar la manera de ver a Fabrizio, se repetía su nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza y estas se mezclaban con las palabras del hombre que acaba de salir de su oficina y lo que menos quiere es que él la rechace o la insulte, pensándolo bien, es mejor seguir manteniendo esa imagen del joven que la adoraba, pues temía lo que podría encontrarse con Fabrizio hecho hombre, por lo que una vez mas se acobardaba y desistía de buscarlo.

* * *

_**Dame lo que no tienes, pero que es tu esencia, **_

_**acaso ese deseo tan íntimo y prohibido, **_

_**lo más tuyo: tu entrega y tu renuncia. **_

_**Todo lo que has de ser cuando tu plenitud**_

_**alcance el porvenir que ha madurado**_

_**como un dorado fruto por la luz del otoño.**_

_**Tal vez la noche tersa nos reúna**_

_**para que conozcamos el mal de lo difícil,**_

_**el daño indivisible del amor,**_

_**en donde al fin podamos existir**_

_**en el tenue esplendor con que la vida**_

_**nos elige y nos mezcla fatalmente.**_

_**Por eso yo te pido que con firmeza cumplas**_

_**el acerbo ritual de los esclavos:**_

_**cambiar la libertad de la esperanza**_

_**por el ansia que juntos nos apresa.**_

_**El ritual de los esclavos. Justo Jorge Padrón.**_

* * *

_**Chicas aquí el capitulo, esperamos les haya gustado, disculpen la demora es que con tanto trabajo. **_

_**Muchas gracias a las que nos dejan un Review y a las que nos leen silentemente también, gracias a quienes nos colocan en alerta y como autoras favoritas, es el mayor de los pagos por este trabajo. **_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Continuara...**_


	183. capitulo 54 parte 3

**Capítulo 54**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Todo estaba preparado para partir a Chicago, mientras Fabrizio esperaba que Marión regresara a buscarlo, hace mas de hora y media que vinieron por ella, siente una gran ansiedad ya que por fin podrá salir de la habitación, podrá conocer al menos un poco de la ciudad, además que esta realmente feliz porque los resultados de los últimos estudios fueron bastante favorables, es poco lo que entiende de esto, pero la felicidad que su padre demostró cuando le informo, no le dejaban la mas mínima duda, solo esperaba poder continuar con su vida normalmente, le gustaría ir a Francia nuevamente, no sabe como sus padres lo tomaran, pero no puede dejar los estudios, además de que hay muchas personas a las cuales debe hacerles saber que esta bien y agradecerles, extraña su casa, bueno la casa de Manuelle, que aunque es muy pequeña y modesta esta colmada de hermosos recuerdos, no podría abandonarla, ahí nació Joshua, Luna fue concebida en ese lugar, le gusta la cocina tiene el espacio necesario para poder preparar la comida que le gusta y mas ahora que podrá comer cualquier cosa, claro sin abusar, pero podrá comer lo que verdaderamente le gusta. – La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Fabrizio.

- Fabri ya nos vamos. – Hablo Marión entrando a la habitación, se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la bufanda, mientras Fabrizio la seguía con la mirada sin decir nada, solo perdiéndose en su esposa, la cual llego hasta él sentándose en sus piernas y le acomodaba la prenda en el cuello, la mirada de Fabrizio bailaba en el rostro de sus esposa y bajaba hasta el hermoso escote del vestido, para una vez mas anclarla en los ojos verdes. – ¿Fabri por qué me miras así? – Pregunto con media sonrisa, mientras observaba a su esposo apenas sonreír y como perdido en ella.

- Busco a mi esposa. – Respondió acercándose y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Pues aquí estoy, debajo de este lujoso vestido y del maquillaje. – Respondió sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Estás hermosa amor… nada de esto te hace falta, pero te ves realmente hermosa, siempre te he dicho que eres mi princesa. – Hablaba tomando con cuidado entre sus manos el cabello de la rubia el cual caía sobre sus hombros y los elevaba suavemente, se acercó y deposito un roce de labios en el cuello, arrancándole un suspiro y otro beso se estrellaba mansamente en la clavícula de la chica, Fabrizio se alejó y la miro nuevamente a los ojos, mientras sus pupilas bailaban con las de Marión. – Estaba equivocado. – Se acercó y rozo sus labios con los de ella pero no la beso, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se deshacía en suspiros. – Estaba realmente equivocado, eres una reina, una hermosa y maravillosa reina… una diosa que bajo del olimpo para hacer feliz a este simple mortal. – Llevo ambas manos a las mejillas de la joven cerro los ojos y atrapaba su boca, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Mami, papi ya nos vamos. – Dijo Joshua emocionado. – Papi ya no beses a mami que se nos hace tarde, siempre te tardas besando a mami. – Hablaba entrando a la habitación.

Fabrizio y Marión se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar sonreír, el joven que aun mantenía sus manos en las mejillas de su esposa la jalo hacia él y le deposito un beso, un toque de labios sumamente tierno.

- Ya nos vamos Joshua. – Acoto Marión sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, terminando de acomodar la bufanda en el cuello de su esposo. –Vamos amor. – Dirigiéndose a Fabrizio y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo, el joven tomo la mano de su esposa y la acaricio suavemente con él pulgar para después llevársela a los labios y depositarle un beso, mientras la miraba a los ojos, para después soltarla y llevar ambas manos a los posa brazos del sillón apoyándose en este se puso de pie y tomándole nuevamente la mano la chica se encaminaron.

- Ya está todo listo Joshua, ¿No se te olvida nada? – pregunto Fabrizio tendiéndole la mano y haciendo un ademan para que se acercase y recibiera el agarre de su padre.

- Si papi, no se me olvida nada… papi puedes decirle a mi abuelo que yo quiero que el señor Lapín vaya conmigo, él dice que debe ir en otro lugar del tren, pero ¿Quien le dará comida? Si no podre estar cerca de él. – Hablaba el niño mientras caminaba y miraba a su padre a los ojos.

- Si le colocas suficiente comida le durara durante todo el viaje, además no es mucho tiempo el que estará solo, el señor Lapín no puede ir con nosotros, en el tren no lo permiten, tu abuelo tiene razón mi vida, lo que si le puede pedir es que te acompañe a visitarlo, puedes verlo mientras viajas. – Le dijo con media sonrisa, llegando al borde de las escaleras.

- ¿Enserio papi? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- Te doy mi palabra. – Enfatizo desviando la mirada y observando al final de las escaleras a sus padres, también estaba Manuelle y la señorita Hamilton, además del duque de Grandchester y una mujer rubia realmente hermosa y elegante, supuso que era la esposa del duque.

Luciano y Fiorella admiraban a su hijo con su esposa y nieto, aun les costaba asimilar que este con ellos, pero sobre todo que tiene una hermosa familia, es muy pronto aun para acostumbrarse a un cambio tan drástico, ese cambio que los regreso a la vida, pero sobre todo el no estar presente en ese proceso de evolución de su primogénito, sus corazones saltaban de emoción dentro de sus pechos y en Fiorella las lagrimas se anidaban en su garganta haciéndose presente en sus ojos, pero no las derramaría.

Richard que se encontraba al lado de Luciano admiraba a su sobrino bajar las escaleras y son cada vez mas las similitudes que le encontraba con su padre, ahora la contextura, ya que Cristopher Grandchester siempre fue un hombre delgado, mientras que Terruce es un poco más fornido, la sonrisa de Fabrizio es idéntica aunque Cristopher poco sonreía, siente una gran presión en el pecho al recordar las veces que vio a su padre bajar las escaleras en la mansión de Londres y de cuantas veces lo vio realmente feliz, muy pocas, fueron muy pocas las veces y solo con él, pues nunca vio un gesto de amor verdadero entre sus padres, quisiera poder recordar cuando él estaba enamorado, ver si los ojos le brillaban de la misma manera que a sus nietos, pero no puede, por mas que busque en sus recuerdos no puede llegar a revivir los momentos de cuando tenia cinco años, no entiende porque su padre no lucho por el amor, no lo entiende, fue demasiado cobarde, si amaba a Christine Fourier, ¿Por qué no la busco?, ¿Por qué no lucho por ella? Ya él había tomado una decisión, no existía nadie que le impidiese entregarlo todo para ser feliz junto a esa mujer que le enseño lo que era el verdadero amor, estaba dispuesto incluso a renunciar a su titulo, si no le importaba eso mucho menos le hubiese importado solicitar el divorcio, ciertamente lo hubiese sentido por su madre, pero quizás para ella hasta hubiese sido lo mejor, él sabia el infierno que representaba una relación sin amor, un compromiso obligado, así que no tenia que buscar mucho para darse cuenta que para sus padres cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor, que mantener esa fachada que vivieron durante años; está seguro que todo hubiese sido completamente distinto para su padre y quizás hasta para ellos, lo mas probable es que se hubiesen dado dos casos… o se ganaba su odio para toda la vida o terminaba aceptando la familia que su padre formaría junto a Christine Fourier y tal vez… solo tal vez, el destino hubiese sido uno completamente distinto para todos.

- Llegamos mañana por la noche. – Hablo Richard en voz baja, mientras seguía observando a Fabrizio. – Hablaremos con él por la mañana, lo dejaremos descansar unas horas y le diremos todo lo que paso. – Acoto desviando la mirada a Luciano quien lo miro al mismo tiempo y asintió en silencio.

- Anhelo verlos juntos, que lleguen a estrechar la relación y que mas que primos lleguen a ser hermanos. – Susurro el italiano.

Dominique entraba a la sala con la jaula donde estaba el conejo, a Joshua se ilumino la mirada inmediatamente y soltó el agarre de su padre.

- Mira Joshua ahí esta tu chica. – Dijo sonriendo. – Y es sumamente atenta, te trae al señor Lapín. – Continúo mirándolo a los ojos con toda la picardía que poseía. – De verdad que es hermosa.

- Papiii. – Susurro Joshua sonrojado ante la vergüenza. – Mejor no digas nada, que ahí esta mi tío Manuelle. – Levantando la mirada hacia su padre. – Y esta el tío abuelo… y me puede lanzar por la ventana del tren.

- ¿Que te que? – Pregunto tratando de controlar la carcajada, para que las personas no se dieran cuenta, mientras que para él paso desapercibido como Joshua le llamo al duque, sabia que su hijo se encariñaba con todo el mundo y quería que todos formaran parte de su familia, mientras que a Marión se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ante la imprudencia del pequeño, pero dejo libre un suspiro imperceptible al ver que su esposo no lo había notado.

- Así me dijo mi tío Manuelle, cuando veníamos en el barco, me dijo, si yo me entero que quieres cortejar a mi hija te lanzo por la borda al mar. – Hablaba Joshua imitando la voz del militar. – Y sé que eso hará el duque si se entera que quieres conquistar a su hija… entonces sé que si se entera ahora va esperar que nos montemos en el tren y me lanzara por la ventana. – Dijo temeroso.

Fabrizio tuvo que respirar profundo para no soltar la carcajada, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban intensamente por estar reteniendo la risa.

- Creo que tu tío tiene razón, pues yo haría lo mismo con el hombre que se acerque a mi Luna, sin embargo Joshua cuando uno quiere a una persona no desiste por temor, tienes que ser valiente y luchar como los caballeros de los cuentos…. – Hablaba cuando el niño lo detuvo.

- Si papi. – Dijo emocionado. – Y es mucho mas fácil porque el tío abuelo no tiene dragones, aunque si le tengo miedo a los perros, ya lo veras cuando salgamos, todo el tiempo están bravos, pero lo dragones son mas grandes y botan fuego por la boca, papi. – Levanto la mirada y la clavo en su padre. – Pero tendrás que comprarme una espada, porque no tengo nada para luchar. – Dijo con orgullo.

- Está bien, te comprare una espada y te enseñare a usarla, pero primero debemos llegar al matrimonio de tu tía campanita. – Acoto sonriendo, mientras Marión los admiraba y sonreía igual que ellos.

- Estamos listos. – Dijo Fabrizio al estar en el ultimo escalón perdiendo su mirada en los ojos grises de su madre, que se acercaba y le depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla, por lo cual el cerro los ojos para disfrutar de tan maravillosa sensación, seguidamente el chico llevo ambas manos a las mejillas de su madre y le dio un beso en la frente, seguido de otro. – Me siento bien mamá. – Le dijo en un susurro, pues sabia que su madre estaba preocupada por las horas de viaje a las que tenia que exponerlo, él desvió la mirada a los presentes. – Buenos días duque. – Y su mirada se anclo en la hermosa mujer rubia.

- Buenos días hijo. – Respondió Richard espontáneamente. – Mi esposa. – Continúo presentando a la dama a su lado.

- Mucho gusto señora, Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Tomando suavemente la mano que se le ofrecía.

- Eleonor Grandchester. – Respondió ella con una maravillosa sonrisa, mientras miraba a los ojos al chico y aun no lo podía creer, ver a un hombre tan parecido a su hijo, hasta lo galante los identificaba.

- Disculpen, los autos ya están listos. – La voz de Octavio se dejo escuchar, Richard asintió en silencio al tiempo que le colocaba una mano en la espalda a Eleonor para guiarla y en ese momento a Fabrizio se le fueron los ojos en las dos mujeres que venían con unos bebes en brazos, sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza, la emoción de saber que dentro de poco él tendrá entre sus brazos a un nuevo milagro de su amor, lo llena de una emoción infinita, su mirada busco a Marión a su lado, pero ella no estaba, recorrió con la vista el salón y pudo ver como le tomaba y le besaba la mano al hombre mayor y este le sonreía, era absurdo pues el señor podría ser su abuelo, pero una punzada de celos taladro su corazón, el hombre levanto la mirada encontrándose con la topacio en ese momento y para Fabrizio ver en los ojos del anciano lo lleno de una paz inexplicable, tal vez fue la manera del hombre al mirarlo, pero en ese momento un recuerdo se estrello contra él haciéndolo tambalear y que espabilara demasiado rápido ante el aturdimiento.

Ese hombre era el que casi lo atropellaba en Londres, cuando se había escapado del colegio, si era él, sin duda los años habían pasado, pero no podría olvidarlo jamás.

- Hijo. – Escucho a Luciano que le colocaba la mano en la espalda para guiarlo y aunque se encamino su mirada no desamparo la de Octavio.

Seis automóviles estaban esperando en la entrada de la mansión, para Fabrizio fue realmente agradable el poder estar al aire libre, por lo que lleno completamente sus pulmones, seguidamente dos hombres lo ayudaron a subir al auto aun cuando no lo necesitaba, ocupo el vehículo junto a Joshua y Marión, desvió la mirada por la ventanilla y pudo ver a Manuelle subiéndose el mismo al vehículo, mientras los hombres lo admiraban, nunca le había gustado que lo trataran como a un minusválido, por lo que una sonrisa floreció en sus labios al presenciar al escena y el carácter de su cuñado.

Fabrizio sintió el vehículo ponerse en marcha y su mirada se perdía en los hermosos valles verdes, la mano de Marión cubrió la de él, por lo que volvió la mirada, cerro su mano alrededor de la de su esposa y se la llevo a los labios, depositándole un tierno beso.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! Mira allá están los perros. – Acoto Joshua señalando a los tres rockwailer y dos Pitbull. – Ya verán cuando papi me enseñe a usar la espada los voy a vencer. – Decía alzando los brazos en plan de lucha.

- Yo creo. – intervino Fabrizio estirando los brazos y tomándolo por cintura, para sentarlo en sus piernas y que dejara descansar a Marión. – Que mejor hablamos de buenas maneras con el duque. – Dejando libre una carcajada. – Puede que entienda que eres un caballero honorable sin necesidad de que te enfrentes a sus bestias. – Acoto acomodando los cabellos del niño detrás de las orejas.

EL recorrido hasta la estación de trenes, se hizo en medio de conversaciones amenas, excepto en el cual se trasladaba Flammy y Manuelle que tuvo que detenerse en dos oportunidades para que la chica pudiese vomitar, ya ella se sentía sin fuerzas y cada vez mas el color amarillo se apoderaba de su rostro.

- Lo siento señorita Hamilton. – Susurro Manuelle, acariciándole los cabellos mientras ella descansaba la cabeza en los muslos del hombre, la chica no dijo nada solo tomo la mano de su prometido y se la llevo al pecho, aun tenia los ojos cristalizados por la fatiga, pero no desviaba sus ojos negros de los verdes. – ¿Señorita no cree que la barriga es muy grande para el tiempo que lleva? – Pregunto acariciándole el vientre el cual ya se apreciaba fácilmente.

- Ceo que nuestro hijo heredara la altura y contextura del padre, solo no quiero imaginar el proceso de parto. – Dijo en un susurro.

- Todo va a salir bien, vamos a ser los padres mas felices… yo ya me siento el padre mas feliz del mundo, aun cuando hay varios caballeros que están esperando a que sus mujeres le den la dicha, para mi esto es un milagro, yo no lo esperaba, nunca creí que en mi condición podría ser padre, que iba a tener una vida al lado de una mujer maravillosa, yo ya me había resignado a ser la niñera de los hijos de mi hermana, nunca pensé que la dicha de ser padre iba a rebasar esa que era saberme tío. - Acoto besando la mano de la chica, al cual le regalo media sonrisa pues las ganas de vomitar la estaban torturando nuevamente.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes no permitieron que bajaran primero lo hicieron varios hombres que trabajaban para el duque, después de recorrer las instalaciones y verificar que no hubiesen reporteros se dispusieron a bajar y se encaminaron a los andenes, Joshua corrió hasta su abuelo, quien llevaba el conejo al vagón dispuesto para mascotas.

- Abuelo, yo quiero ir contigo, quiero dejarle suficiente comida al señor Lapín. – Decía el niño tomando la mano libre de Luciano.

- Bueno vamos, Joshua te prometo que el señor Lapín estará bien, no le pasara nada, por la tarde lo visitaremos. – Hablaba mientras caminaban.

- Yupi abuelo… eres el mejor abuelo de todo, de todo el mundo. –Hablaba brincando al lado del italiano que sonreía ante la actitud de su nieto.

Marión y Fabrizio parados en uno de los andenes observaban el entusiasmo de su hijo y se decían que iba a terminar por volver loco a Luciano Di Carlo.

Su mirada gris se ilumino al verla una vez mas y una sonrisa se anclo en sus labios, aun no lo había visto, pues estaba de perfil al lado de un hombre, sin duda alguna estaba embarazada su vientre ahora si se dejaba ver, ese vestido se le veía realmente hermoso, sabe que no esta bien pero no puede detener sus pies que se acercan a ella, quiere saludarla, escuchar su voz una vez mas.

Fabrizio volvió la mirada hacia un lado y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el desconcierto de ver al hombre acercarse hasta ellos sonriendo, pero su mirada se anclaba en Marión, la recorría sin reparo y una llama subió por la planta de sus pies y se concentro de golpe en su cabeza, al ver el descaro de ese tipo.

Marión al ver hacia donde estaba la mirada de Fabrizio no pudo más que seguirla y su boca se seco inmediatamente y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, sus manos temblaban e inconscientemente busco la mano de Fabrizio pero no la encontró ya que él las tenia en los bolsillos de su pantalón para contener la rabia de ver al hombre mirar de esa manera a su esposa

- Buenos días. – El marcado acento ingles se dejo escuchar, mientras la mirada del hombre se posaba en Marión, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa de sorpresa al encontrársela nuevamente sabia que estaba casada, pero no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día desde que la conoció. - Un placer verlo nuevamente conde de Wallingford. – Le dijo a Fabrizio extendiendo la mano para saludarlo, pero el chico no lo hizo solo lo miro a los ojos con la ira que lo consumía y con el desconcierto que ahora lo arrastraba en una avalancha.

- Duque de Chelsea, es un honor verlo nuevamente. – Saludo Richard Llegando hasta ellos y sin importar si era o no una grosería se atravesó en medio de él y Fabrizio, sintiendo el corazón latir lenta y dolorosamente, Marión aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo el brazo de Fabrizio y lo jalo, mientras toda ella temblaba y sentí que no podía caminar, fue realmente descortés el que no saludara al hombre, pero tenia la garganta cerrada por el temor, le dedico una mirada al duque agradeciéndole infinitamente.

- Igualmente duque de Grandchester. – Respondió pero su mirada siguió a la pareja que se alejaba sin poder entender el por qué no lo saludaron, pero poco le importaba si el conde no lo hacia quien realmente le importaba era la dama. – Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, pensé que estaría en Chicago.

- Vamos camino a Chicago… me imagino que usted también va.

- Si claro, mi hermana ya esta esperando en el vagón, sabe perfectamente que no podemos dejar de asistir al matrimonio del Conde de Wallingford en América, aunque creo que los nervios del matrimonio lo tiene algo aturdido. – Dijo con media sonrisa y desviando la mirada donde Fabrizio y Marión subían al tren, cruzando su mirada nuevamente con la topacio.

- Ese no es mi hijo duque, es mi sobrino. – Dijo con media sonrisa, era mejor decirle porque si iban a viajar juntos seguramente coincidirían nuevamente y es mejor que sepa quien es a que lo siga confundiendo con Terruce y cometa una imprudencia delante del chico.

- ¿Es su que? – Pregunto sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

- Mi sobrino, es Fabrizio Di Carlo, ¿No ha leído últimamente los diarios Duque? – Pregunto al ver el rostro del hombre.

- No… bueno no mucho. – Se excuso sin saber que decir ya que aun se encontraba aturdido, por el parecido entre el sobrino e hijo del duque de Grandchester.

- Bueno deberá solicitarlo, para que entienda un poco la situación, ahora con su permiso debo abordar. – Acoto extendiendo la mano para despedirse.

- Yo también hare lo mismo, debo dirigirme al anden del primer vagón. – Expuso el duque de Chelsea y en su voz aun se notaba el desconcierto. – Feliz viaje duque de Grandchester.

- Igualmente duque de Chelsea, espero podamos vernos antes de la boda. – Acoto Richard y se encamino, el otro hombre dio media vuelta y también se encamino, mientras trataba de comprender lo que había pasado solo hace unos minutos y a su mente llego la imagen de Marión dejándolo nuevamente sin aliento, no sabia como evitar que lo dominara de esa manera, no sabia que era lo que tenia la joven para atraerlo con tal fuerza.

Fabrizio hacia respiraciones profundas para controlar un poco la rabia que lo dominaba y que hacia que su sangre circulara más rápido.

- Ten cuidado amor. – Susurro Marión ayudándolo a sentar.

- Esta bien Marión no soy un lisiado, puedo hacerlo solo. – Acoto hoscamente dejándose llevar por la rabia, la chica se quedo petrificada mirándolo a los ojos, las ganas de llorar la atacaron de golpe ante el comportamiento de Fabrizio quien tomo asiento y clavo la mirada por la ventana, mientras ella seguía observándolo de pie, se mordió el labio inferior para no derramar las lagrimas.

- Voy por Joshua. – Fue su respuesta y su voz aunque temblorosa dejo ver la molestia y el dolor que le causo su esposo con su actitud, se dio media vuelta y se encamino por los vagones.

La cabeza de Fabrizio era un torbellino, no sabia que pensar pues por una parte estaban lo celos por ver como ese hombre admiraba tan descaradamente a su esposa y por otra la confusión que iba creando una gran telaraña, ya que este se dirigió a él por un titulo nobiliario y sin duda alguna el duque de Grandchester lo conoce, al parecer tenia la certeza, también estaba el anciano, Octavio, esta completamente seguro que es el mismo que casi lo atropella en Londres y que esa vez lo confundió con un estudiante del Real colegio San Pablo.

Marión caminaba con energía por los pasillos, tratando de drenar la molestia que le causo la actitud de Fabrizio, no comprendía porque tratarla de esa manera, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, mientras seguía su camino hasta el vagón de las mascotas.

Con mucho cuidado corrió la puerta y transitó el lugar hasta dar con Joshua que estaba sentado en un montón de paja observando y conversando con el conejo en la jaula, mientras Luciano lo admiraba sonriente.

- ¿Con que aquí estas? – Pregunto ella con media sonrisa, el niño levanto la mirada y Luciano volvió medio cuerpo para verla.

- ¡Mami! – Acoto el niño emocionado. – Ven, mira como come el señor Lapín, tenia mucha hambre pobrecito. – Hablaba haciendo un puchero.

- Seguro que es tan glotón como tú. – Acoto ella acercándose hasta el montón de paja pero antes de llegar Luciano la detuvo.

- ¿Fabrizio ya esta en el vagón que les asignaron? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y pudo ver que había llorado.

- Si señor, lo deje instalado. – Respondió desviando la mirada al niño.

- Marión… hija ¿Todo esta bien? – Pregunto al ver el semblante y ella asintió en silencio. – ¿De verdad no pasa nada? – Inquirió nuevamente con voz cariñosa.

- No señor, todo esta bien. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Joshua vamos. – Le dijo el abuelo.

- No abuelo, todavía no. – Le pidió de manera suplicante. – Mira el señor Lapín todavía esta comiendo.

- No se preocupe señor yo me quedo con él, seguramente la señora Fiorella lo estará esperando. – Hablo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno esta bien, yo me retiro y es porque Fiore se complica con todo esto de los viajes. – Se acercó al niño y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Te portas bien. – Depositándole otro beso y el pequeño asintió en silencio, después se dirigió a Marión y le coloco una mano en la mejilla le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar. – Se que no es fácil. – Fue lo único que dijo en un susurro mirándola a los ojos, para después salir.

La rubia al verse sola con su hijo en el vagón se ubico al lado del niño sentándose en la paja sin importarle el vestido, total nadie podría decirle que eso no era propio de una dama.

- Come mucho el señor Lapín y mira que rápido lo hace. – Dijo sonriendo, tratando de olvidar lo acontecido hace solo un minuto.

- Si mami, come muy rápido, porque tiene mucha hambre… pero no quiero que viaje solito. – Dijo mirando a su mascota.

- No esta viajando solo, aquí estamos con él. – La voz de la chica era un remanso mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la mejilla de su hijo, observando perdida en ese perfil tan hermoso, sabia que su esposo estaba solo en el vagón y al recordar su actitud no puede evitar llenarse de miedo, pues sabe perfectamente que no puede alterarse por eso prefirió dejarlo solo y no decir nada para no discutir. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo tibio sobre los dedos de la mano que reposaban en la paja, por lo que se asusto y dejo libre medio grito al tiempo que jalaba la mano.

Un ladrido se dejo escuchar y ella volvió medio cuerpo para ver dentro de una gran jaula un perro realmente hermoso, con un pelaje extremadamente largo y brillante en colores blanco y negro, sin duda era un perro elegante. No pudo evitar reír al ver como se sacudía moviendo de un lado a otro la cantidad de pelaje.

- ¡Mami que bonito! – Dijo Joshua dejando al conejo a un lado y poniéndose de pie bordeando los cubos de paja que tapaban la jaula.

- Cuidado Joshua no te acerques, te puede lastimar. – Dijo Marión temerosa pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- No mami mira, es muy bonito. – Decía mientras lo acariciaba y el perro saco el hocico y paso la lengua por la mejilla de Joshua, quien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Si, es verdaderamente lindo. - Intervino Marión atreviéndose a acariciarlo sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje, descubriendo que estaba realmente cuidado. – Ven aquí perrito, ahí que lindo eres. –Decía la rubia acariciándolo, encantada con el animal.

- Al menos Fergie es de su agrado. – Se dejo escuchar una voz con acento ingles, Marión que estaba de rodillas sobre la paja volvió medio cuerpo para encontrarse con Brandon quien la miraba sonriente.

- ¿Es hembra? – Pregunto y sin esperar respuesta continúo. - ¿Es suya?

- Si. – Dijo acercándose y poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de la jaula acariciando al animal. – Es mi Lebrel Afgana, es hermosa ¿Verdad? Siempre viaja conmigo no puedo dejarla en Londres. – Acoto desviando la mirada a Marión y seguidamente a Joshua. – ¿Hola como estas? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien. – Fue la respuesta escueta del niño, quien se ponía de pie.

- Puedes tocarla si quieres, no te hará daño es muy mansa. – Le dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa, por lo que Joshua lo miro y desvió la mirada al animal, para después extender la mano y acariciarlo una vez mas.

- Es muy bonita. – Dijo sonriendo con la mirada en lo que su mano hacia. – Y suave.

- Disculpe. – La voz profunda del duque hizo que Marión lo mirase a los ojos y pudo ver como él extendía la mano cerca de sus cabellos y le quitaba una paja. – Con el embarazo se ve aun más hermosa.

Marión se puso nerviosa, por lo que se colocó de pie y le extendió la mano a Joshua.

- Disculpe señor pero debo retirarme, mi esposo me esta esperando, ya hoy lo conoció. – Acoto la joven. – Vamos mi vida.

- No sabia que su esposo era tan parecido al conde de Wallingford, es bastante extraño siendo primos. – Dijo poniéndose de pie también.

- Si bastante extraño duque, pero eso es lo de menos, bueno al menos para mi, amo a Fabrizio mas que a nada, puedo decir que soy una mujer felizmente casada y pronta a ser madre nuevamente, no me gustaría parecer descortés, pero le pido por favor que no me busque problemas, no pienso dejar de dirigirle la palabra, pero si le pido por favor respeto, tanto para mi, como para mi esposo. – Dijo con voz clara.

- No es mi intensión el irrespetarla señora y mucho menos el faltarle a su esposo, sabe perfectamente que usted me atrae, pero siempre me gusta ser honesto y no pienso interferir en su matrimonio ni que tenga problemas por mi culpa, sin embargo no puedo evitar mirarla y sentir mi corazón latir fuertemente, no puede pedirme que al menos no la mire, yo me conformo con eso, el solo mirarla me llena…

- Esta bien duque, no es necesario que hable de sus sentimientos, ni de nada… - Desvió la mirada al niño. – Vamos Joshua. – Y se encamino dejando al hombre mirándola, sin poder hacer nada, ya se lo había dicho se conformaba con eso, se conformaba con solo mirarla, por ahora, no pierde la esperanza de acercarse a ella, pues si es sobrina política del duque de Grandchester seguramente visitara Londres muy seguido.

Marión se dirigió al vagón donde se encontraba su esposo, al llegar lo encontró dormido, se había levantado desde la madrugada, se le veía tranquilo y se pregunto el ¿Por qué no uso el sofá cama? era mas cómodo, tomo asiento frente a él tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertarlo, el niño al ver a su padre dormido se mantuvo en silencio, Marión lo sentó en sus piernas mientras ambos admiraban el paisaje sin saber por cuanto tiempo, hasta que su hijo se quedo dormido lo acomodo sobre su pecho y lo envolvió en sus brazos para darle mas protección y comodidad, sin darse cuenta ella también se quedo dormida.

EL tren proveniente de Nueva York ya lo habían anunciando, por lo que se dirigió con Douglas a los andenes, le había dicho a Frank que Gerard se quedaría con él en el apartamento, pero el hombre le notifico que su amigo no venia solo, eso era lo que decía en la nota, por lo que no tenia mas opción que aceptar que se quedase en la mansión Wells, pero eso no quería decir que no podría ir a recibirlo a la estación de trenes. El tren arribo y a los minutos las personas empezaron a descender mientras la mirada verde gris buscaba a Gerard Lambert, se dijo que como siempre haciéndose esperar, hasta que lo vio bajar junto a una joven de cabellos castaños, venían tomados de la mano, muy distraído mientras sonreían, no tenia idea de que estuviese ahí, por lo que decidió acercarse.

- Lambert. - Le llamo a unos pasos de distancia detrás del joven, quien se volvió al reconocer la voz, en ese momento soltó la mano de la mujer a su lado y dio dos largas zancadas para llegar hasta la persona que lo llamaba mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

- Leblanc. – Dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír y ambos se saludaron dándose un beso en cada mejilla, seguidamente Gerard palmeo la mejilla de su amigo. – No has cambiado nada.

- Tú tampoco, bueno no físicamente, estas igual de esquelético que siempre. – Hablaba mientras eran observados por algunos que aun no comprendían la cultura de la mayoría de los países europeos y que veían anormal el que dos hombres se saludaran de besos, mientras que para ellos no era más que cariño y respeto. En ese momento Jules desvió la mirada a la joven detrás de Gerard, quien se percato, volvió la cabeza y extendió la mano, para que ella se acercase. – Jules te presento a mi prometida, Gezabel Cárdenas – Dijo con orgullo.

- Hola Jules ¿Como estas? – Pregunto recibiendo los besos del chico de ojos verde gris.

- Bien… bien. – Respondió mientras daba los besos y miraba a Gerard frunciendo el ceño, por la forma tan familiar en que la chica se dirigió a él.

- Creo que Gerard esta equivocado, si has cambiado y mucho. – Acoto con una sonrisa recorriendo al joven con la mirada, desconcertando aun más a Jules, como hablaba debería decir que se conocen, pero él no la recordaba, Gerard solo le regalo una sonrisa, esa de las que él conocía muy bien y donde le dejaba claro que después hablarían.

- Seguramente es el continente. – Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a Gezabel, desvió la mirada a Gerard. – El señor Frank no vino, tenia una reunión importante en la empresa, yo me encargare de llevarte a la mansión. – El joven le hizo un ademan al chofer, el cual tomo el equipaje de Gerard y lo llevo hasta el auto, ayudado por personal de la estación de trenes mientras ellos se encaminaban al vehículo.

- ¿Has logrado adaptarte a América? – Pregunto Gerard sonriente, se dio una mirada cómplice con su prometida. – Jules hizo mas berrinche que un niño porque odiaba América, no quería venir a un país sub desarrollado.

- Me ha costado un poco, pero también me ha tocado tragarme mis palabras mas de una vez y no me recuerdes por qué estoy aquí imbécil, fuiste tu quien me presento a Chantal. – Dijo caminando al lado de su amigo, mientras llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Chantal… Chantal, la despampanante pelinegra de ojos violeta, aun sigue de fiesta en fiesta. – Dijo sonriendo, pero cambio de inmediato su actitud al recordar que Gezabel se encontraba allí – Yo te la presente. – Le dio un golpe en el hombro. – Pero tú la engatusaste, así que no me eches la culpa. – Acoto al tiempo que subían al auto.

El recorrido a la mansión Wells se hizo en medio de conversaciones alegres, recordando viejos tiempos, de todo lo que había pasado desde que no se veían y que a pesar de estar al tanto de muchas cosas por medio de cartas, no era lo mismo que hacerlo en persona, Jules pregunto por su familia, como estaba su padre y el de Gerard, quien también hacia participe en la reunión a Gezabel, quien admiraba a Jules y notaba lo mucho que había cambiado, cuando lo conoció era un adolescente y aunque siempre ha sido alto, ahora de adulto se dice que tiene que estar por los dos metros además de estar mas fornido, cuando chico era bastante delgado, sin duda alguna él no la recordaba, pero seguramente algo en ella le resultaba familiar, porque cuando la miraba, recorría su rostro como buscando algo.

Los grandes portones de hierro forjado de la mansión Wells les dio la bienvenida, Gerard y su acompañante no pudieron evitar impresionarse ante la magnitud de la casa y sus alrededores, el francés conocía la casa de Frank mientras estuvo solo, pero no sabía hasta donde podría llegar él por complacer los caprichos de su malcriada esposa, era mucho mas grande que cualquier otra que hubiese visto en América, aun no sabe como hará para compartir techo con esta ya que muy poco fue lo que interactuó y las veces que lo hizo no podía tragar su aire de arrogancia, solo puede compadecer a Jules que tuvo que vivir un tiempo en este lugar y no lo dice por la casa sino por la anfitriona.

El auto se estaciono frente a la mansión y ya las puertas estaban abiertas, mientras el mayordomo de Frank y otra señora le hacían un elegante ademan para que entrasen, Jules los saludos con confianza y ellos aunque mantuvieron la distancia demostraban el cariño que le tenían. Gezabel admiro el gran salón de la mansión, dejando claro que la parte exterior solo era el cofre a tanta elegancia y opulencia, sin duda alguna el renombre de Frank Wells tenía de donde preceder.

- Buenos días. – Saludo Elisa bajando las escaleras y al lado de ella venia Dennis tomando la mano de Frederick, quien ya bajaba solo los escalones, al llegar al ultimo escalón el niño se soltó de la mano de la niñera al reconocer a Jules y salió corriendo hasta este quien lo cargo, mientras miraba a la madre del pequeño y trataba de disimular, sintiendo el corazón latirle demasiado rápido, ella era la única que tenia el poder de hacer que sus latidos cambiaran su ritmo de un instante a otro.

Gerard, la admiraba percatándose de que no había cambiado, seguía siendo altanera es lo que gritaba su apariencia, desvió la mirada al niño en los brazos de Jules y no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver al hijo de Frank, el cual no conocía, siendo un niño bastante tímido, para su edad, solo con su amigo demostraba confianza.

- Buenos días señora Wells, es un placer verla nuevamente. – Acoto Gerard saludándola cortésmente, al tiempo que extendía la mano. – Por favor permítame presentarle a mi prometida. – Continuo haciendo un ademan hacia la joven de cabellos castaños.

- Mucho gusto Gezabel Cárdenas. – Saludo de la misma manera que su prometido, observando a la joven pelirroja la cual era un claro ejemplo de elegancia y belleza, aun cuando es mujer puede apreciar la belleza femenina.

- Elisa Wells. – Respondió y evito mirar al Jules quien trago en seco, lo que menos podía soportar era escucharla a ella nombrar su apellido de casada, pero no le quedaba de otra. – Señor Leblanc ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y en los de ella brillaba la picardía que él tanto adoraba.

- Muy bien señora gracias. – Respondió mientras asentía.

- Señor Lambert, sé que debe estar cansado por el viaje, ya sus habitaciones están preparadas, por si desean descansar, o si prefieren un aperitivo antes, todo lo que desee solo tiene que pedirlo a algunas de las chicas de servicio, de mas esta decir que esta en su casa, igualmente para usted. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Gezabel y percatándose que la chica aunque a primera vista parecía mayor, su mirada y su sonrisa dejaban ver que apenas si pasaba los veinte años, tal vez también daba esa impresión por su ropa que la hacia lucir mayor.

- Gracias señora, es muy amable de su parte. – Acoto la española con una sonrisa amable, no acostumbraba mucho a este tipo de comportamiento y menos estando sobre aviso, pues Gerard le había comentado que la pelirroja era bastante difícil en su trato.

- Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, si tiene razón el viaje fue agotador por lo que de momento me gustaría descansar un poco. – Respondió Gerard.

- En ese caso puede seguirme, les mostrare sus habitaciones. –Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en marcha, por lo que los huéspedes la siguieron, el chico un tanto sorprendido pues esperaba que ella los enviase con alguien del personal de servicio; al llegar a la segunda planta un largo y amplio pasillo les daba la bienvenida a las recamaras, Elisa abrió una puerta, seguida de la otra. - Son dos habitaciones distintas, pero se comunican por esa puerta de ahí. – Hablo señalando la puerta azul con decoraciones doradas, los prometidos solo se miraron a la cara, intentado no mostrar su sorpresa ante la acotación sugerente de la anfitriona, sin duda alguna la señora Wells había pensado en todo.

Jules que también había subido con ellos, se acercó a Gerard, mientras Gezabel entraba a la habitación y colocaba su bolso de mano sobre la cama, admirando todo el lugar, poso su mirada de nuevo en ella intentando ubicarla en su mente, la verdad le costaba pensar que había olvidado a una mujer tan hermosa como la prometida de su amigo, pero aun la sorpresa de ver a Gerard tan feliz y libre del enamoramiento de Candice Andley no lo dejaba, era poco lo que había hablado con su amigo sobre la prima de Elisa, pero eso le basto para saber que esta lo había atrapado por completo… solo esperaba que el sentimiento que demostraba por Gezabel Cárdenas fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver a la rubia frente al altar con otro hombre – Pensaba y se volvió a su amigo.

- Yo tengo que regresar a la empresa, pues hay mucho trabajo, pero podremos conversar por la noche, el señor les tiene preparado una cena y me ha obligado a venir. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Me imagino el sacrificio que harás, es una noche menos de fiesta. – Le dijo con complicidad.

- Ya no son tantas. – Expuso sintiéndose observado por Elisa. – Ahora si yo me largo de aquí. – Hablaba cuando Gerard se despidió con su saludo común. – Hasta luego señorita ha sido un placer verla nuevamente. – Acoto con media sonrisa.

- Igualmente Jules. – Dijo con una sonrisa al saber que no la reconocía, pero deducía que al menos tenía un indicio.

- Que descansen, si desean algo ya saben. – Dijo Elisa extendiendo lo brazos para cargar a Frederick, quien acepto el gesto de su madre.

La pelirroja se encamino por el pasillo, siendo seguida por Jules que se puso a su lado, mientras la admiraba disimuladamente y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

- Ces belles. – Susurro en francés mordiéndose el labio inferior y observando el escote de la chica (Estas hermosa), por estar el niño presente.

- Je suistendue– Respondió con media sonrisa. (Eso fue muy provocativo).

- La tercera planta esta desocupada. – Susurro rozando con una de sus manos una de las nalgas de la joven, de manera discreta para que el niño no se diese cuenta.

- Tiene mucho trabajo señor… además el tutor de Frederick no debe tardar, pero sobre todo eso tendría que ahogar sus gritos y sé que no podre, no olvide que tenemos visita señor. – Expuso sonriente, mientras Jules se perdía en su mirada y desistía de la oportunidad de disfrutar de su mujer, sus ojos una vez mas se anclaron en el rosto del niño quien lo admirada sonriente, él le acaricio la mejilla y regreso la mirada a Elisa quien admiraba como él rozaba con ternura a su hijo.

- ¿Que te dijo el especialista? – Pegunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Le han hecho varias pruebas y han descartado autismo, así le llaman a una especie de trastorno, la verdad no creo que Frederick tenga alguna especie de enfermedad. – Dijo desviando la mirada al niño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Jules llevo su mano y acaricio la cabeza de Frederick. – Si es poco sociable, pero cuando conoce a alguien es muy dado, solo que le cuesta hablar. – Decía sintiendo la garganta inundada.

- Seguro es alguna tontería, pero amor… amor. – Le dijo para que lo mirara a los ojos e inevitablemente su dedo pulgar voló a la mejilla de Elisa para limpiarle la lágrima que rodaba por esta. – Todo va a estar bien, ya veras como este campeón. – Se lo quito a Elisa de los brazos y lo elevo haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz y la boca en el estomago, por lo que el pequeño soltó una carcajada. – Solo le da pereza hablar.

- Pero con tres años ya debería de hacerlo muy bien, Keisy la hija de mi primo parece una maquina… el doctor me dijo que el problema puede ser genético, ya que el padre es bastante mayor y esto afecta, no estoy culpando a Frank…

- Y no hay que culpar a nadie. – Acoto él interviniendo. – Aun estamos a tiempo de saber porque no habla claramente, pero para mi solo tiene problemas de dicción.

- ¿Estas diciendo que mi hijo es tartamudo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras que los de ella reflejaban tristeza.

- Es una posibilidad, recuerdo que conmigo estudiaba un chico tartamudo… Elisa no es nada malo, hoy en día la ciencia ha evolucionado y hay expertos que la tratan, pero no me hagas caso, es preferible esperar que un especialista lo diga. – Hablaba mientras caminaban lentamente.

- Yo no quiero que mi hijo sea tartamudo Jules, todos se burlaran de él, siempre se burlan. – Dijo mirando al niño.

- No… no lo harán y quien lo haga se las vera conmigo, ya veras a mas de un niño colgado de algún árbol con la cabeza para abajo. – Dijo con convicción y Elisa no pudo evitar sonreír, llevando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y lo miraba a los ojos, al parecer Jules le daba mas importancia a Frederick que Frank, pues cuando le comento su inquietud porque el niño no habla claramente lo único que le dijo es que algunos niños se tardan mas de lo normal, pero si ella creía que era un problema, que pidiera una cita con el doctor o con todos los doctores del país si es preciso, mas no se sentó a conversar con ella del problema de su hijo, tal vez porque escucho al especialista decir que podrían ser problemas genéticos y en muchas veces la edad avanzada de los padres influye, para Frank eso no podía ser posible y dejo claro que ese hombre solo era un charlatán, que buscase a otro que verdaderamente fuese un profesional.

- Te amo. – Susurro la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo un poco mas. – Respondió sonriendo.

- No voy a ponerme a discutir sobre quien ama mas, porque se lo testarudo que eres y no terminaríamos nunca, además se te hace tarde. – Acoto mientras sonreía.

- En eso tienes razón. – Se acercó entregándole el niño a la joven acercándose demasiado a la boca de la pelirroja. – Anda dame uno pequeñito, solo para sobrevivir estos días. – Le susurro y Elisa solo sonrió para después depositarle un beso fugaz, por lo que él llevo rápidamente la mano al cuello de ella evitando que se moviera un solo centímetro, y succiono ambos labios de la chica. – Eres muy egoísta. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. La pelirroja solo le regalo una maravillosa sonrisa y él se dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando una nalgada lo sorprendió, por lo que se volvió a dos pasos de ella. – Me he dado cuenta que te gusta maltratarme. – Acoto y ella asintió en silencio mientras sonreía, después de eso Jules de volvió y prosiguió con su camino, mientras que Elisa se encamino al cuarto de juegos.

Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrar a los ojos topacios, aun cuando la habitación estaba a media luz por las cortinas corridas, se encontraba acostado de lado y era consiente de que se encontraba en una habitación, trato de refrescar su memoria y puede recordar que llegaron a Chicago como a las diez de la noche, pero estaba tan aturdido por el sueño que se percato muy poco de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabia que lo habían sedado, ya conocía sus efectos, seguramente fue su padre en el chocolate que le ofreció ayer por la mañana, esta consiente que lo hizo para hacerle el viaje menos fatigoso y comprendía su preocupación, pero ahora solo necesitaba quitarse esa sensación de atontamiento de encima por lo que se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al baño dándose una ducha de media hora, al salir se coloco una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de pijama en color celeste con rayas blanca, decidió quedarse descalzo, sintiendo que ya podía caminar normalmente, con el mismo ritmo al que esta acostumbrado y esto lo hacia sentir realmente feliz.

Salió del baño y su mirada se enfoco en su esposa dormida en la cama, al parecer tenia calor o la sabana le molestaba por no estaba arropada, solo llevaba la dormilona de seda blanca, se encamino hasta ella y se coloco de rodillas, sintiéndose muy mal por su comportamiento el día de ayer, sabiendo que Marión era la que menos merecía sus malos estados de animo, quedo cerca de la barriga y acerco sus rostro para besarlo tiernamente.

- Luna, Luna hermosa y hechicera. – Susurraba con voz melodiosa. – Dile a tu mami que perdone las estupideces de tu papi, que siente mucho el haberla tratado de esa manera, tan infantil, pero es que ese imbécil no disimulaba y menos respetaba, como mirar así a mi mujer, a mi esposa, a mi reina, ella es solo mía, sino es porque el duque llega, le hubiese borrado la estúpida sonrisa de un solo golpe. – Susurraba, Marión al sentir el tibio aliento sobre su vientre despertó pero se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio, admirando a su esposo, hablarle a su niña, él se había empeñado en que lo fuera y ella desea que así sea, porque si no él se sentirá defraudado, sabe que si es niño igual lo va a adorar, pero si es una nena será su sueño hecho realidad.

- Se esta moviendo. – Susurro con una sonrisa. – Es primera vez que siento sus movimientos. – Dijo llena de emoción, al sentir a la vida que anidaba en su vientre por primera vez, al parecer reconocía la voz de su padre y va a heredar los mismos celos.

Fabrizio levanto la mirada y se encontró con la verde la cual estaba brillante por la emoción y los topacios se inundaron sintiendo el corazón querer salírsele del pecho ante la felicidad.

- ¿Dónde? yo quiero sentirla, Luna… Luna. – Susurraba y Marión tomo la mano de él y la guio a la parte baja del vientre, cerca del ombligo. – Soy tu papá, ¿Me escuchas? – Hablaba con la garganta inundada.

- Yo creo que no podrás sentir, porque es muy, pero muy poco, es como si tuviese una mariposa en el vientre y estrellara sus alas, es como si estuviese desesperada por salir. - Decía riendo y llevando sus manos al rosto de Fabrizio, para limpiar las lagrimas.

- Entonces Luna será una niña muy revoltosa, estoy seguro que me vas a sacar canas. – Dijo sonriendo y empezó a darle besos, que empezaron a descender, poco a poco hasta llegar a los senos de la chica, los cuales se podían apreciar debajo de la blonda, Fabrizio se percato de que los pezones estaba mas rojos que de costumbre, como cuando él los había besado tanto hasta estar a punto de morirse en estos, ella se percato de donde se había anclado la mirada de su esposo.

- Me duelen un poco, yo creo que están creciendo. – Susurro al tiempo que jalaba la dormilona y exponía uno de ellos para que él lo observara mejor. – ¿Quieres acariciarlo? – Le pregunto con media sonrisa y Fabrizio acaricio sus labios con la lengua y asintió lentamente, se acercó y paso demasiado lento su lengua por el botón rosa, logrando que su esposa arquera el cuerpo y dejara libre un jadeo.

- Sabes que muero por hacerlo… - Susurro y una vez más pincelaba el capullo carmín. – Si sin duda alguna están creciendo. – La voz del joven era profunda, mientras Marión se aferraba a los cabellos de él y humedecía sus labios con la lengua, deshaciéndose en deseo, al sentir la humedad sobre el pezón.

- Fabri, esta bien… por hoy esta bien. – Decía en medio de jadeos sintiéndose aun a tiempo de detenerse, el joven abandono el pecho pero no dejo de besar prosiguió con su camino en ascenso, paso por el cuello y su mirada se anclo en los labios de su esposa, para seguidamente mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Me perdonas? – Pregunto y ella pudo sentir como los labios de él rozaban los suyos al momento de hablar.

-No tengo nada que perdonar amor. – Susurro llevando sus manos a las mejillas masculinas.

- Deberías, porque me porte como un verdadero imbécil, un patán… yo no quise hablarte de esa manera mi reina, es que a veces desespero y quiero ser yo nuevamente, poder caminar no apoyándome en ti, sino tomados de la mano, no quiero ser una carga, solo tu complemento y creo que ya lo estoy logrando, pues no me cuesta caminar, además lo celos me estaba torturando, sé que no debo porque confió ciegamente en ti, pero ver a otro hombre mirándote de la manera que solo yo puedo hacerlo me hace hervir la sangre, yo solo, solo yo soy tuyo y tu eres mía… - Las palabras de él se vieron cortadas por la lengua de Marión que pedía permiso para entrar y él la recibió succionándola con ternura, haciendo el beso lento y tierno, pero dejando en este tintes de esa pasión que los estaba calcinando y que solo contaban los días para poder apagar las llamas de ese incendio que ardía en su interior, el estomago de Marión rugió, logrando que los dos lo escucharan por lo que en medio del beso soltaron una carcajada.

- Creo que Luna tiene hambre, que carácter el de esta niña. – Dijo en medio de risas y le dio un beso apenas toque de labios.

- Si y mucha, se le antoja una ensalada de frutas, con mucha, pero mucha, exageradamente mucha miel, además de pan tostado, leche y una taza inmensa de avena. – Dijo sonriendo mirando a los ojos a Fabrizio quien sonreía y ella apartaba los cabellos del rostro del joven.

- Luna… - Se dirigió al vientre. – Aun no has nacido, pero ya debo reprenderte, porque piensas hacer engordar a tu mami, mira que me gusta cargarla… no creas que te voy a cargar solo a ti. – Le deposito un beso en la barriga y se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano a Marión. – Bueno no la hagamos esperar, vamos para que se coma todo lo que quiera. – Dijo sonriente.

- Pero acabas de decir que… ¿No la estabas regañando? – Dijo explotando en una carcajada, llevándose las manos automáticamente al vientre y acariciándolo.

- Si… bueno eso pretendía hacer, pero no puedo negarle nada. – Respondió al tiempo que abrazaba a la rubia y le depositaba un beso en el cuello, ella lo recibió y le dio uno a él en el pecho, para seguidamente volverse y empezar a acomodar la cama. – Mari… mi vida deja eso así, yo lo hare, mejor ve a bañarte para que bajemos a desayunar.

- Esta bien. – Subiéndose a la cama y poniéndose de pie sobre estas, Fabrizio se acercó al borde y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo, le deposito un beso en los labios. – Creo que si fuese de este alto seria perfecto para ti no tendrías que hacer milagros para besarme. – Mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y quien le dijo reina mía que yo hago milagros para besarla, solo hago acrobacias, pues los milagros me los regala usted con sus besos. – Acoto perdiéndose en los ojos de su esposa.

- Bueno seguirás haciendo acrobacias. – Dijo bajándose de la cama de un brinco, por lo que Fabrizio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón aumento los latidos, ante el miedo que lo recorrió.

- Tranquilo amor me siento muy bien. – Le dijo ella sonriendo al ver el temor en su esposo, quedando nuevamente a la altura del pecho del chico, quien a acerco una vez mas y le dio un beso en los cabellos.

- No me des esos sustos. –Susurro contra las hebras doradas, ella solo sonrió, le dio un beso en el pecho y se dirigió al baño, mientras que el joven se acercó a la cama y la organizo, para después sentarse en esta imaginándose a Luna correr por toda la habitación, anhelaba ver los ojos de su hija, escuchar cuando lo llame por primera vez papá.

Dejo libre un suspiro dejando de lado tanto peso, al tiempo que le agradecía a Dios como todos los días el que le haya dado un nueva oportunidad esa oportunidad que tanto necesitaba, recuerda lo vivido esa madrugada, el dolor insoportable que lo estaba haciendo vivir un infierno, ver la cara de angustia y dolor de su esposa, mientras él le pedía ayuda y sabe que él es un milagro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del baño al abrirse, sin saber por cuanto tiempo estuvo sumido en estos y una vez mas su mirada se perdía en la imagen de su esposa, que venia con un hermoso vestido morado y una trenza de medio lado, sin duda el embarazo le sienta muy bien la hace verse mas hermosa.

- ¿Lista? – Pregunto sonriendo mientras la admiraba y ella asintió en silencio con una brillante sonrisa. – Bueno vamos a comer, para que Luna deje de protestar. – Al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Pero, yo quiero comer aquí, en la cama. – Acoto la joven acercándose a su esposo y sentándose en una de sus piernas. – Dime que si Fabri. – haciendo un puchero y acercándose a los labios de él.

- Bueno esta bien, comeremos aquí en la cama, no tienes que pedirlo dos veces porque sabes que me encanta hacerlo, solo dile a una de las señoras del servicio que lo suba. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos y cerrando con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa.

- Hay no… eso si que no, no me gusta Fabri, yo misma me prepare la comida, no me gusta que me hagan las cosas ¿Y si no le echa suficiente miel a la ensalada? Mejor lo hago yo, ya veras para ti preparare algo especial. – Dijo la joven acunando la cara de su esposo y acariciándole los pómulos con los pulgares y dándole un beso en los labios.

- Está bien. – Acoto sonriendo. – Pero no tardes, porque desde ya te extraño. – llevando la mano a la nuca de la chica y acercándola mas a él le deposito un nuevo beso.

- No me tardare nada. – Dijo perdiéndose en los topacios y se puso se pie, la chica se encamino y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras que Fabrizio se dejo caer acostado en la cama observando los relieves del techo con una hermosa sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, su mirada de paseo por la habitación, percatándose de que aun estaba a media luz proveniente de algunas lámparas, seguramente afuera ya estaría claro y hasta ahora no había visto nada de Chicago por lo que se puso de pie y se encamino a la ventana, con ambas manos y en un movimiento enérgico corrió las cortinas, parpadeando ante la luz que calo en la habitación, para después clavar la mirada en el paisaje que se presentaba ante él, pero sus ojos azules se posaron en la imagen de un hombre sobre un caballo que se acercaba a la casa, sintió como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo a sus sentidos y su sangre empezó a hervir en un segundo, lo reconocía, podría reconocerlo a metros, sus ideas quedaron en medio de un torbellino y cientos de emociones, lo asaltaban mientras apretaba con fuerza las cortinas drenando en el agarre todo ese odio que había crecido día con día hacia ese desgraciado, sentía el influjo de sus respiración demasiado agitado y todo él temblaba a causa de la ira, mientras sus pupilas seguían ancladas en el hombre sobre el caballo que cada vez estaba mas cerca.

No encontraba la explicación lógica para entender que hacia el muy maldito llegando a la casa de sus padres, se supone que debería estar en prisión o por lo menos bien lejos de los Di Carlo, no haciéndoles visita o lo que mas temía y mas absurdo aun de creer que se estuviese quedando en la misma casa, no podía entender nada, mientras no lograba controlar la rabia que lo estaba recorriendo sin piedad, se sentía traicionado y burlado, porque hasta ahora nadie le había dicho nada, no sabía que aun este hombre seguía manteniendo contacto con su familia, como si fuese uno mas de ellos.

Solo sabia una cosa y no era otra que esa que le gritaba que debía enfrentarlo y si sus padres no habían hecho nada, él si lo haría, haría que se pudra en prisión y tiene como hacerlo, pues suplanto su identidad por mucho tiempo, actuó en nombre de Fabrizio Di Carlo y eso él no lo perdonaría, se robo el cariño de sus padres por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, vivió su vida burlándose del dolor y la angustia de su familia, pero no va a descansar hasta hacerle pagar por todo eso, si su familia cuenta con un gran corazón para no hacerlo, él si podría, había aprendido a ser despiadado y egoísta cuando de defender a los que quiere se refiere.

Un resoplido evidenciaba como su rabia crecía a causa del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, nunca imagino sentir tanto odio por alguien ni por nada, pero este sentimiento que se concentraba en su pecho y dominaba a su cerebro y cuerpo era muy parecido a la adrenalina que lo avasallaba cuando estaba en plena lucha en el frente esa donde simplemente se cegaba y actuaba por instinto como el mas primitivo de los animales y que podía destrozar todo a su paso, sabia la única manera de drenar tanta rabia y no era otra que desafiar a ese hombre, estaba cada vez mas cerca, por lo que no le quedaban dudas, su destino era la casa, pero él le va a dejar bien claro que será la ultima vez que pisara esta casa, porque de aquí tendrá dos opciones para salir, una es esposado y la otra es muerto.

Soltó la cortina y se dio media vuelta no sin antes mirarlo una vez mas, para después encaminarse a la puerta sintiendo sus pasos hacer eco en la cabeza aun cuando se encontraba descalzo, pero no necesitaba ningún tipo de calzado mientras sentía la sangre correr y bullir al mismo tiempo, sus manos sudar y el corazón latirle a mil por segundo, las energías que la rabia le brindan hacían que sus movimientos sean mas intensos y mas rápido, mientras en su cabeza cientos de imágenes se recreaban, viendo a su madre darle a ese hombre ese cariño que solo era para él y después ese desgraciado burlarse sin el mas mínimo reparo, robándose todos los juegos que él compartía con su hermana, utilizando sus cosas, durmiendo en su habitación, cabalgando en Annulus, mientras se burla de él. Su mano se anclo el pomo de la puerta y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar lo giro, para ir tras su objetivo, que no era otro que partirle la cara a ese mal nacido.

* * *

_**Y lo que no decimos**_

_**da vueltas y más vueltas**_

_**gira sobre sí mismo **_

_**en loca rotación que provoca una llama **_

_**invisible un incendio **_

_**que se extiende imparable por un bosque**_

_**ocupado por seres que no existen **_

_**por seres imposibles o vacíos **_

_**habitantes cero o de la nada **_

_**que escuchan temerosos **_

_**el no-chisporroteo de las llamas **_

_**y ponen sus no-piernas a correr**_

_**estampida de huecos **_

_**que buscan una forma donde estar **_

_**a salvo del no-bosque que se quema **_

_**una forma o palabra o barro o nota **_

_**el estruendo de un círculo bajando una montaña **_

_**que aplaste lo más frágil la huella del Silencio.**_

_**Poema del círculo. Jesús Aguado.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	184. capitulo 54 parte 4

**Capítulo 54**

**Parte 4**

* * *

Terry había salido desde muy temprano esa mañana a cabalgar para distraerse un poco, desde el mismo momento en el cual sintió llegar los autos la noche anterior, que provenían de la estación de trenes con los Di Carlo y sus padres, una tensión se apodero de todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que un vacío se instalaba en su estomago, su padre le había mencionado que aun no habían hablado con el chico y que esperaban hacerlo esta mañana. Apenas si había logrado conciliar el sueño, pues la ansiedad cada vez era mayor, esto podía resultar hasta ridículo si se tomaba en cuenta que precisamente él era quien mas había insistido para que le fuese revelada toda la verdad al joven y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir esta especie de temor que lo recorría entero, era como si su cuerpo estuviese sometido a un perenne estado de alerta desde que Fabrizio había arribado a la casa, todo esto le resultaba muy extraño pues no era la primera vez que se encontraban bajo el mismo techo, ni ocupando el mismo lugar.

Dejo libre un suspiro pesado para liberar esa presión que llevaba dentro del pecho y hasta limitaba sus movimientos, sentía sus músculos contraídos y ni siquiera la cabalgata había logrado relajarlo como en otras oportunidades, bajo del caballo con un movimiento diestro y lo tomó por las riendas para entregárselo al mozo de cuadra, acariciándole la crin y palmeándole el ancho cuello al tiempo que intentaba esbozar una sonrisa al ver como el animal movía su cabeza como si hiciese un gesto afirmativo, termino por alejarse y darle el espacio al joven para que se lo llevara, poso sus ojos en la hermosa e inmensa mansión que lucía todo sus esplendor bañaba por los rayos de sol que cada vez cobraban mas fuerza, dejo libre otro suspiro y se encamino hacia esta con paso seguro, cuando entro al lugar sintió cierta vibración extraña en el aire al tiempo que un presentimiento se instalaba en su pecho y unos nervios que no sabia a que adjudicarlo se adueñaban de su ser, respiro de nuevo profundamente sintiendo sus pasos resonar sobre el mármol del pasillo que lo llevaba al salón de la casa, busco distraerse posando la mirada en sus manos mientras se despojaba de los guantes que llevaba puestos con movimientos perezosos.

Fabrizio llego hasta el salón principal de la casa, completamente fuera de si, exaltado y perturbado a causa de la rabia que lo embargaba, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por cada rincón de su cuerpo, tuvo la suerte de no toparse con nadie mientras bajaba, pero ahora en este lugar no sabia hacia donde ir para buscar a ese miserable. Miraba de un lado a otro del salón buscándolo con la vista hasta que escucho el retumbar de unos pasos que se acercaban, no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber que se trataba de él, inclusos en su manera de andar se podía sentir lo arrogante que era, paseándose con total libertad por la casa como si fuese suya, pues hasta hoy le llegaba la suerte. Se dejo guiar por el sonido de los pasos y se acercó al pasillo por donde este se escuchaba con mayor claridad, no lo enfrentaría de manera frontal, pues aunque le costase admitirlo sabia que su salud se lo impedía, pero había aprendido ciertas técnicas en el ejercito y ahora mas que nunca le servirían, se coloco de espaldas apoyándose a un lado del pasillo, justo a la entrada y a la espera que el hombre apareciese y poder de esta manera tomarlo por sorpresa e inmovilizarlo.

Como un león que mantiene la respiración pausada y pendiente al más mínimo sonido, que producía al acercarse, mientras todos sus sentidos se encontraban atentos para hacer el primer ataque, así se encontraba Fabrizio, esperando que su objetivo por fin apareciera, su mirada voló rápidamente al piso, donde observo la punta de la bota y en milésimas de segundos, esta se anclo en las manos, en una traía los guantes los cuales golpeaba distraídamente contra la otra percatándose que hasta estas eran parecidas a las de él, por lo que se lleno mas de rabia y por fin pudo apreciar el perfil en su totalidad y mas rápido que un parpadear estiro su brazo llevándolo a la altura del cuello de él mientras que con su otra mano le tomaba la muñeca.

- ¿Que demo… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Terry ante el imprevisto ataque, cuando sus palabras fueron cortadas por el golpe en su espalda que le quito la respiración, seguidamente se miro en los ojos topacio los cuales ardían en ira quedando inmóvil contra la pared y el oxigeno era cada vez mas reducido por el brazo en su cuello que le impedía el paso.

Terry apenas si podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Fabrizio quien lo sometió en segundos con una rapidez impresionante, sin dejarle a él tiempo de reaccionar ni siquiera por instinto, sin duda alguna se había enterado de su presencia ahí de la peor manera, sus acciones se congelaron, no podía mover un solo musculo antes la impresión de verlo por primera vez despierto y tan de cerca, era como si su imagen se hubiese escapado del espejo y lo estuviese asfixiando, la presión que ejercía con su ante brazo en el cuello era demasiada para un hombre que esta convaleciente, tal vez seria la ira la que le daba la fuerza para actuar de esa manera.

-¿Que haces aquí maldito? – Hablo arrastrando las palabras y con los dientes apretados ante la ira mientras temblaba y hacia cada vez mas fuerte su prisión, queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada.

Terry no sabia que decir, nunca pensó que el odio de Fabrizio hacia él fuese tan grande, tanto hasta estar a punto de asfixiarlo. Fabrizio podía ver como el rostro del joven se sonrojaba cada vez mas por la falta de oxigeno y no tenia la mínima intensión de aflojar la tortura, por el contrario solo aumentaba la presión, mientras recorría con su mirada cada rasgo de ese desgraciado y solo se empeñaba en encontrar las diferencias, pues quería en lo mínimo encontrar similitudes, no quería, no deseaba parecerse a ese mal nacido.

- ¿Como tienes los cojones de venir aquí? No quiero que te acerques a mis padre y menos a mi hermana, son mi familia, no tuya pendejo, deja de burlarte de ellos, no tienes idea de lo que te espera… te vas a arrepentir hasta el ultimo suspiro de tu miserable vida el… el haber engañado a mis padres… voy a hacer que te encierren de por vida… - Hablaba pausándose ante las ganas de matarlo que aumentaban a segundos.

Terry estaba angustiado al escuchar las palabras de Fabrizio y desesperado por que necesitaba oxigeno, por lo que hacia intentos de tos, pero tampoco intentaba liberarse y no por él si no por su primo, sabia que si utilizaba la fuerza las cosas serian peor para ambos, no debía forcejear por el estado de salud del joven, pero el desespero por obtener un poco de oxigeno lo hizo reaccionar y llevo una de sus manos al pecho del chico, logrando moverlo un poco y aspirando profundamente para llenar sus pulmones, descubriendo que Fabrizio para estar aun convaleciente mantenía mucha resistencia.

Fabrizio al sentir el empujón que lo alejo un paso de su objetivo, busco mas fuerza y le daba un nuevo empujón estrellándolo con mas ímpetu contra la pared y haciendo la presión con su ante brazo en el cuello del hombre que mantenía inmóvil ante su técnica.

- ¿Que vas hacer pendejo? No tienes salida, agradece que no te haya partido el cuello, ¿Por qué no te burlas también de mí? ¿Por qué no te ríes ahora? ¿Aun tienes a mis padres engañados? ¿Que treta te inventaste ahora? – Peguntaba mientras sus palabras eran susurros cargados de furia.

Terry sentía su rostro cada vez mas caliente ante la sangre concentrándose en este, sus venas mas hinchadas por el esfuerzo que hacían para mantener la circulación, sin duda alguna Fabrizio no estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo o su objetivo en realidad era matarlo, pero él no se iba a dejar, solo estaba llenándose de rabia aun cuando estaba tratando de canalizarla, pero no podía al escuchar las injusticias de su primo y ansiaba una vez mas respirar, por lo que en un nuevo movimiento lo empujo.

Fabrizio retrocedió otro paso, pero esta vez no se acercó sino que la rabia subió haciendo estragos y dominándolo, por lo que soltó la muñeca de Terry y con la rapidez de un rayo, formo un puño, el cual elevo para estrellarlo con toda su fuerza en el rostro del joven quien a pesar de esto no le desviaba la mirada, se la mantenía, con esto retándolo aun mas, su mano cobro movimiento y en esta toda la rabia que lo dominaba, estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el rostro de Terry cuando un estruendo de metal y vidrio irrumpió en el lugar.

Fabrizio movió la cabeza rápidamente y pudo ver a Marión llevándose las manos a la boca y sus ojos estaban ahogados en lágrimas, mientras toda ella temblaba, la joven quería hablar, gritar, pero su garganta se había cerrado completamente mientras sentía el corazón saltarle en la garganta y todo le daba vueltas, no podía escuchar nada.

Cuando los ojos de Candy captaron el cuadro ante estos un miedo se adueño de todo su cuerpo, sintió que un mareo se instalaba en su cabeza y su corazón se lanzo en una carrera frenética, sintiendo un temblor recorrerla, pero de inmediato sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, encontró su voz y lo primero que hizo fue liberar un grito para captar la atención del chico.

- ¡Fabrizio no! – Se escucho en el lugar y el joven volvió la cabeza para ver de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con otra joven rubia de cabellos ondulados, la cual corrió hasta donde se encontraba él.

Candy no pensaba en nada mas que en salvar a Terry del ataque del joven, su corazón seguía palpitando con fuerza y el miedo en ella no menguaba un segundo, sin importarle salir lastimada ante cualquier movimiento de Fabrizio se aventuro y le tomó la mano la cual se había quedado detenida con el puño formado en el aire.

– No por favor. – Le pidió con los ojos ahogados en lagrimas, unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Terry anclo su mirada en Candy sintiendo ahora que su mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse bajo sus pies, quiso hablar pero no encontraba su voz, quería liberarse de la presión sobre su cuello y sabia que podía hacerlo, pero se exponía a que Fabrizio reaccionase con mas violencia y en un movimiento brusco terminase lastimando a Candy, eso lo lleno de miedo pues ella debía tener mucho cuidado por su embarazo, así que se quedo inmóvil y rogo a Dios para que el joven se calmara mientras lo único que podía hacer era ver a su pecosa deteniéndole la mano a Fabrizio al tiempo que él la admiraba y en su semblante se podía ver su desconcierto por la confianza con que ella lo trataba.

Fabrizio se dio cuenta que prácticamente había dejado de respirar y todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando sintió el toque de la chica sobre su puño, pudo apreciar el miedo en sus ojos y también en el temblor de su mano, la manera en como ella se había aproximado y como lo había llamando por su nombre como si… como si se conociesen, esto lo desoriento, dejo libre un suspiro pesado sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza contra sus costillas y muy despacio relajo el puño al cual la chica se mantenía aferrada.

En segundos el salón se encontraba lleno de varias personas, incluso el personal de servicio se había dejado ir hasta el salón tras escuchar el estruendo de la bandeja que llevaba Marion y los gritos de Candy; la chica se hallaba en la casa, reunida con Fiorella, Fransheska y Eleonor ultimando detalles de la boda que se realizaría dentro de tres días, había visto a Terry acercarse a la casa desde la ventana del salón de té de Fiorella y decidió salir para encontrarlo y saludarlo, cuando al llegar al salón sus ojos captaron a Fabrizio quien estaba a punto de golpear a su prometido e incluso lo sujetaba por el cuello con un brazo casi hasta asfixiarlo. Mientras Luciano, Albert y Richard entraron al salón con rapidez tras escuchar el gran ruido que hizo la bandeja que dejo caer Marion, el rubio había llegado pues fue él quien llevo a Candy a la casa y paso a saludar a Richard y a Luciano, encontrando a los caballeros intentando encontrar la manera mas adecuada para decirle toda la verdad a Fabrizio.

Eleonor sintió una gran opresión en su pecho al ver como su hijo estaba luchando por conseguir oxigeno de manera desesperada mientras Fabrizio quien se hallaba completamente fuera de si lo mantenía encerrado y se disponía a estrellar un puño contra el rostro del joven. Al igual que la mujer, todos los presentes allí sintieron como la angustia se adueñaba de sus cuerpos en solo segundos, cada uno temiendo en grado distinto por la seguridad del otro, pues si bien Fabrizio parecía tener ventaja sobre Terry no se podía obviar que el chico aun se encontraba convaleciente y que un esfuerzo como él que estaba empleando podía tener repercusiones en su salud. Fiorella dejo salir un par de lagrimas y ahogo un grito al ver que Fabrizio se estaba exponiendo demasiado y que su actitud podía llegar a ser muy perjudicial para su estado, sintió su corazón latir con una lentitud tal que comenzó a doler mientras buscaba las fuerzas para llegar hasta su hijo y calmarlo, Fransheska por su parte sintió un gran dolor apoderarse de su pecho, esta imagen era realmente cruel pues ella siempre había imaginado que los primos terminarían siendo grandes amigos y a pesar de los miedos de todos, ella confiaba… confiaba en Terry y su interés por Fabrizio y confiaba en que su hermano lograse ver lo maravilloso que era su primo, que pudiese entender todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia… pero todas sus esperanzas se estaban derrumbando en este preciso instante pues lo único que veía era un enorme rencor. Luciano miro a Richard con los ojos llenos de terror ante lo que ocurría, pues justo él era consciente que todo se había descubierto de la peor manera, que la pesadilla que tanto temía se había vuelto realidad, reunió todo el valor que llevaba en su interior y tratando que su voz sonase lo mas calmada posible hablo.

- Hijo déjalo, Fabri déjalo. – Susurro Luciano al otro lado y la mirada de Fabrizio lo busco, seguidamente miro a su alrededor y el salón estaba repleto de personas. – Le estas haciendo daño a Terry, suéltalo. – Luciano trataba de mediar con él como si tratase de acercarse a un animal salvaje, sintiendo miedo por ambos jóvenes, pero la mirada de rabia que Fabrizio le dedico hizo que sus pasos se congelaran.

La ira en Fabrizio aumento a tal punto de hacer que los sentidos se le nublaran al escuchar a su padre, a su propio padre defender a ese desgraciado, al cual por fin le sabia el nombre, los celos lo estaban arrastrando al infierno mientras lo torturaban, un gran dolor se instalo en su pecho, uno de decepción, pues en ese momento se sintió desplazado, ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, su propia familia prefería a ese hombre y su pesadilla se hacia realidad, habían aprendido a amarlo, el muy maldito se había ganado el amor de ellos y ahora lo preferían a él, había perdido su puesto, no sabia entonces para que lo buscaron, ¿Por qué lo hicieron si ya no era importante para ellos? Las ganas de llorar lo doblegaban, sentía las lagrimas ahogar su garganta, pues había perdido definitivamente a sus padres y hermana, miro una vez mas a los ojos al hombre que mantenía sometido y termino por retirar el brazo.

Terry al sentirse liberado despego su espalda de la pared y hacia inhalaciones para recuperar oxigeno, sintiendo las manos de Candy sobre su pecho que intentaba relajar sus músculos para que lograse llenar sus pulmones de aire con mayor facilidad, mientras su mirada se paseaba por Fabrizio, quien se mantenía en silencio mostrándole su perfil. El italiano dio un paso para alejarse, pero en un movimiento sumamente rápido regreso y le propino un nuevo empujón a Terry haciendo que el cuerpo del joven se estrellase de nuevo contra la pared.

- ¡No! ¡Ya basta Fabrizio! – Grito Candy volviéndose para encararlo al ver la acción del chico y el gesto de dolor que se apreció en el rostro de Terry, cuando su cuerpo se arqueo ante el golpe seco que retumbo en el lugar y había sido bastante fuerte.

Las demás mujeres allí presente también dejaron libre gritos de angustias mezclados con sollozos cuando vieron como Fabrizio golpeaba una vez mas a Terry, Eleonor dio un par de pasos para llegar hasta ellos e intervenir pero se detuvo sospesando la reacción del chico.

Fabrizio hizo caso omiso de las reacciones de las damas, sentía demasiada rabia, decepción y frustración dentro de él como para detenerse a pensar en nada mas que no fuese los deseos que tenia de romperle la cara a ese desgraciado, que seguramente se sentía victorioso al ver como sus padres lo ante ponía a él, como su propia familia le daba la espalda para apoyar a ese farsante, el odio dentro de su cuerpo se mezclo con una enorme desprecio y estuvo a punto de darle ese golpe que había quedado en el aire pues sabia que nada haría que esta ira menguara dentro de él sino lo hacia… pero en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en la figura de la chica junto a este entendiendo que le era imposible lastimarlo teniéndola a ella en medio de ambos.

- Ni se te ocurra… la tocas a ella y vas a lamentarlo – Menciono Terry encontrando su voz, que estaba mas grave de lo normal, al ver como Fabrizio posaba su mirada en Candy, sospechando que el joven deseaba agredirlo una vez mas, pero ella se lo estaba impidiendo.

Fabrizio clavo su mirada cargada de odio en las pupilas zafiro, remplazándola por el desprecio que le produjo escuchar la voz del miserable impostor, no había sido su intención si quiera tocar a la chica, él era un caballero y jamás osaría a lastimar a una mujer, quizás ese imbécil si estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, podía crecer cualquier cosa de él y eso lo lleno aun mas de rabia, pues le resultaba insoportable la idea de ver a sus padres avocados a defenderlo.

- Mi problema es contigo y es a ti a quien juro le partiré la cara, no será hoy pero eso puedes jurarlo miserable – Hablo con la misma ira recorriéndolo y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí - Marión vamos empacar que nos largamos. – Dijo apenas mirando a su esposa y evidenciando en sus palabras la furia, encaminándose a las escaleras, la joven le dedico una mirada a los presentes y como era de esperarse ella apoyaría a su esposo en cualquier decisión, se encamino detrás de él sintiendo aun las piernas temblorosas.

- Mi niño, Fabrizio por favor, tenemos que hablar primero. – Hablaba Fiorella con lágrimas en los ojos desde donde se encontraba. – No puedes irte, espera… - La voz de ella temblaba cada vez más al ver que su hijo no tomaba en cuenta ni una sola de sus palabras, solo subía las escaleras como si no escuchase.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo, hijo todo tiene una explicación, debes escuchar razones. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Luciano y sentía el alma atada a un hilo, pues su hijo una vez mas se le escapa de las manos, después de tanto esfuerzo, todo su ser dolía a cada paso dado por él. – Fabrizio no puedes irte, Fabrizio escucha por favor. – Hablaba y las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus ojos.

Mientras los demás admiraban la escena y podían sentir el dolor de los Di Carlo, Fransheska no encontraba palabras, aun no asimilaba todo lo que había presenciado en minutos, solo un sollozo se le escapo de la garganta, al ver a su hermano decidió a marcharse y esta vez odiándolos.

- ¡Fabrizio baja ahora mismo y escucha a tus padres! – La voz de mando de Manuelle se dejo escuchar retumbando en el lugar, el rubio decidió intervenir al ver que su cuñado pretendía hacer caso omiso a los llamados de su familia, pero este apenas logro que se detuviese en el ultimo escalón y que dejara libre un suspiro, pero no se movía del lugar. – ¡imbécil vas a seguir comportándote como un pendejo! Baja ya mismo o yo subiré y te bajare. – Le grito con rabia. – Y créeme por tu bien no me hagas subir, porque así sea arrastrándome llegare hasta ahí y te daré la paliza que tu padre nunca te dio, esa que te tengo jurada desde hace mucho. – Hablaba con la mirada verde en la espalda del joven.

Todos los presentes se mantenían en silencio, observando el carácter que el francés por primera vez demostraba, para Luciano y Fiorella el teniente estaba siendo demasiado duro con su hijo pero no intervendrían para no restarle autoridad, esa que al parecer había hecho mella en la rabia de Fabrizio porque se volvía y miraba a los presentes seguidamente a Marión que estaba tres escalones por debajo él.

Fabrizio no podía negarse a la petición de Manuelle y no porque le tuviese miedo sino por el respeto que le tenia, por esa autoridad que siempre ha representado para él y porque sabia en cierta parte tenia razón a pesar de toda la rabia que ardía en su ser le iba a dar a sus padres la oportunidad de que le explicasen el porque la presencia de ese mal nacido en la casa y sobre todo la preferencia, bajaba mientras evitaba posar la mirada en él no quería descontrolarse una vez mas y saltarle encima, pero le fue imposible no hacerlo y en esta le mostraba el odio que le tenia.

- Hijo no es fácil, sé que no es fácil, pero todo tiene una explicación, la cual yo te daré. – Hablaba Luciano con voz temblorosa, encontrando las fuerzas nuevamente.

- Es mejor que pasen al despacho. – Hablo Richard por primera vez con voz aparentemente tranquila.

- Si mi niño, vamos al despacho para que estés mas cómodo, llevas mucho tiempo de pie y te puede hacer mal. – Susurro Fiorella acercándose a él y cerrando con sus manos una de las manos de Fabrizio, la cual no apretó, pero trago en seco las lagrimas que se anidaron de golpe en su garganta, manteniendo la mirada al frente, sin embargo se dejaba guiar por su progenitora.

Al llegar al despacho, ella lo ubico en uno de los sillones, para después sentarse a su lado, mientras que Luciano se ubico detrás del escritorio, Fransheska se acercó a Marión y pasó una de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica también la encamino al despacho tomando asiento ambas en un mueble de tres puesto.

Terry se encamino tomado de la mano de Candy para retirarse pero el duque y Eleonor lo detuvieron.

- Terry creo que es preciso que estés presente. – Acoto el duque. –Debemos estar presente, no podemos dejar a Luciano solo con esto, ya una vez me pidió ayuda para contarle a Fabrizio y se la ofrecí, sabemos por experiencia propia que esto no será fácil para ninguno de los dos. – Hablaba tratando de convencer a Terry.

- No creo que sea necesaria mi presencia solo lograremos que Fabrizio se altere aun mas, ¿Acaso no lo vio padre? – Le pregunto sintiéndose molesto.

- Se que Fabrizio esta molesto, pero es hora de enfrentar esta situación Terruce. – Respondió Richard.

- Tu padre tiene razón hijo. – Intervino Eleonor y el chico desvió la mirada a Candy a su lado quien asintió en silencio, Terry desvió la mirada de nuevo a su padre y asintió, para después encaminarse al despacho, el cual estaba con la puerta abierta y sabia que estaban esperando por ellos, todos estaban presente hasta Manuelle que estaba al lado de Marión ubico la silla al extremo del mueble, Candy tomo asiento en el puesto que había quedo desocupado sentándose en el mismo mueble que Fransheska y Marión.

Eleonor y Richard se quedaron de pie al lado de la puerta, la cual el duque cerró, mientras Terry se encaminaba con paso seguro pero lento al lado del escritorio, apoyándose al borde de la chimenea, recibiendo en la mirada que Luciano le dedico, una disculpa.

Fabrizio sentía su sangre circular demasiado rápido con apenas divisar a ese hombre a su lado, siendo participe de una reunión que debería ser familiar, pero se había dicho que escucharía y esperaba poder hacerlo sin explotar antes, su mirada capto el gancho de hierro para atizar la chimenea imaginando en ese instante la miles de maneras de usarlo y que terminara atravesando el cuello de ese desgraciado, pero debía encontrar un poco de cordura sabiendo que si se dejaba llevar por la ira podría lamentarlo después y su esposa esta embarazada, además de su hijo, como para terminar en prisión por alguien que no valía la pena, era tan cobarde que ni siquiera la cara le daba, solo estaba con la mirada fija en el paisaje que se apreciaba a través del ventanal.

- Fabri. – Hablo Luciano. – Fabrizio Alfonzo. – Acoto nuevamente al ver que él joven no le prestaba atención y estaba con la mirada fija en Terruce, quien evitaba mirarlo para no avivar la rabia en el chico.

Fabrizio al sentir que su madre le apretaba tiernamente la mano y escuchar a su padre llamarlo giro la cabeza lentamente y anclo su mirada en los ojos de su padre, los cuales se encontraban cristalizados, también pudo apreciar los latidos del corazón brincándole en la garganta, además de que sus manos temblaban, no quería verlo de esa manera, pero la rabia en él apenas si podía controlarla para no matar a ese imbécil, como para también decir aquí no ha pasado nada y todo sigue igual, pueden hacer de cuenta que somos hermanos, cuando lo único que sentía por ese tipo era rencor, odio, desprecio, solo lo quería tras rejas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto al ver que las manos de su hijo temblaba.

- ¿Cómo cree que me siento padre? – Respondió con pregunta y su voz ronca denoto la rabia que lo dominaba.

- Hijo yo solo te pido que escuches, por favor… sé que no es fácil, para mi mismo no es fácil lo que tengo que decirte. – Se pauso y Fabrizio asintió apenas perceptiblemente. – Quiero que sepas que toda la culpa es mía, Terruce no tiene nada que ver… - Fue interrumpido por el chico, quien ante la sola mención del nombre frunció el ceño.

- Si lo obviamos podría tolerar la conversación padre. – Intervino con voz dura, la cual helaba aun más la situación y miraba a los ojos a Luciano.

Terry que se había mantenido con la mirada en el jardín, la desvió y miro el perfil de Fabrizio dejando libre un suspiro, sus ojos seguidamente buscaron los de Fransheska quien también lo miro y sus pupilas delataban suplica, esa fue la razón por la cual, no se largo en ese instante del despacho, nunca pensó que las cosas con Fabrizio fueran a ser tan drásticas ni que su primo sintiera por él tanto odio, odio que él no merecía, pero se sabia se había ganado por el modo en como se habían dado las cosas, tal vez si hubiesen hablado con él antes de un encuentro, sin embargo la actitud de Fabrizio lo estaba llevando a los extremos de autocontrol.

- Fabrizio apenas recibí tu carta, yo no me lo podía creer, hasta pensé que me habías hecho una broma de mal gusto, porque tu eras muy obediente, nunca mostraste ser un joven revolucionario ni nada de eso, pero aun así yo desespere y salí a buscarte, tu madre se entero de la peor manera, yo no quería informarle, pero no tuve mas opción, en la madrugada emprendimos el viaje a Londres, llegamos al colegio y nos dimos cuenta que no era ninguna broma de tu parte, fueron días preguntando en los centros de reclutamientos…. – Hablaba mirando a su hijo el cual bajo la mirada y la clavo en sus rodillas, mientras Fiorella le frotaba el brazo y podía sentirlo temblar.

- Luciano… no es necesario que le digas todo, él va a entender sé que va a entender. – Acoto Fiorella al ver el estado de Fabrizio en como la culpa lo doblegaba una vez mas.

- Quiero saber todo, madre. – Susurro con voz ronca y miro a los ojos grises de Fiorella mientras que los de él estaban ahogados en lagrimas, pero no las derramaría y regreso la mirada a sus rodillas.

- Sin obtener respuestas tuvimos que regresar a Italia, tu madre se quedo. – Luciano prosiguió y antes de hablar miro a Fiorella quien con los ojos inundados en lágrimas le suplico en silencio al tiempo que movía la cabeza en forma de negación, ella sabia que si le decían a Fabrizio lo mal que ella se vio, él no se lo perdonaría nunca. – Yo regrese a Londres a buscar ayuda tu habías partido en el ejercito ingles y eran ellos quienes tenían que responder, pero nadie me escuchaba, a nadie le importaba, solo un hombre me comprendió, me presto su ayuda, ya te lo había dicho. – Dijo Luciano elevando la mirada y encontrándose con la gris, mientras Fabrizio asentía en silencio. – Gracias al duque de Grandchester y a los altos mandos que él les encargo tu búsqueda, te encontraron… pero estabas en el frente y de ahí era imposible sacarte, recibía noticias dos veces por semanas a veces tres, yo estuve un tiempo en Francia, lo mas cerca posible de los pelotones, después de un mes recibí la noticia de que habías caído en el valle del Somme pero estabas vivo, estabas en un hospital en Doullens, necesitaba trasladarte, pero era demasiado costoso. – Expuso sintiendo las lagrimas ahogar su garganta.

- ¿Costoso? – Pregunto Fabrizio en un hilo de voz, pues sabia que su padre contaba con suficiente dinero para hacer cualquier traslado medico que necesitase.

- Pagar militares, viajar… que me mantuviesen informado… no era gratis Fabrizio… estábamos en la ruina. – Susurro y pudo ver como el joven froto con una de sus manos la cara en un acto de desespero.

- No merecía tanto padre.- Susurro. – No podía ser tan importante. – Las emociones dentro de su pecho apenas si lo dejaban hablar y se limpio rápido y con brusquedad una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla.

- Si lo eres, Fabrizio eres lo más importante para mí. – Dijo y un sollozo se atravesó en la garganta del hombre. – Me movilice, busqué prestamos, pero la verdad era que ya le debía a casi todos los bancos de Italia, algunos se ofrecieron pero me pedían los papeles de propiedad de los laboratorios, era lo único que me quedaba y los hubiese dado sin mirar atrás, pero no podían hacerme efectivo el dinero tan rápido como lo necesitaba, por lo que busque por otros medios y así fue que logre contactar con William Andley. – Luciano hablaba tratando de controlar sus emociones, al tiempo que Fabrizio busco con su mirada a su cuñado y sus ojos se encontraron con los azul cielo, que mostraban esa tranquilidad que los caracterizaba, sin embargo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho decían que no estaba del todo tranquilo, que algo lo incomodaba o lo perturbaba, por lo que regreso la mirada a su padre, quien continuo. – William, no puso ningún reparo para prestarme el dinero, pero existía un inconveniente, debía venir a América a buscarlo, yo sopese la oferta con la de los otros bancos y algunos no me daban respuestas concretas, otros me hacían efectivo el préstamo en mas tiempo del que me llevaría venir y regresar a Francia por lo que decidí viajar, durante el viaje siempre me mantuvieron informado de tu estado, que era critico pero estable, al menos ese diagnostico mantenía mis esperanzas vivas, Albert me hizo entrega del dinero y apenas él se marcho yo me fui a comprar el boleto de regreso a Europa, no podía perder tiempo, yo aun no podía creer que estaba a un mes de recuperarte, pero todas mis esperanzas se desplomaron cuando llegue al hotel y me entregaron un telegrama, donde me informaron de un ataque alemán imprevisto al hospital donde estabas y que no hubieron sobrevinientes. – Un par de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Luciano y llevo ambas manos para limpiarse el rostro, recordar ese episodio de su vida que aun dolía y aun le parecía mentira que esto este contándoselo a su hijo… pero debía hacerlo, si deseaba que Fabrizio comprendiera todo y no culpara a Terry por algo de lo cual el joven ni siquiera tenia responsabilidad, debía hacerlo. – Pensaba armándose de valor.

- Lo siento… lo siento padre. – Susurro con la voz quebrada, sintiendo como la respiración menguaba a consecuencia de controlar las emociones, por lo que inhalo profundamente.

Marión sentía como si le estuviesen exprimiendo el corazón en ese instante porque sabia que Fabrizio estaba sufriendo con todo esto, ella lo conocía muy bien, ver como movía las manos frotándose las rodillas era común en él cuando le daban los ataques de pánico y esta era su manera de drenarlos, sin embargo sabe que esta haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escuchar lo que su padre tiene que decirle, mientras ella también se sentía culpable, porque nunca antes trato de investigar, de ponerse a la par de Manuelle para contactar a la familia de Fabrizio desde un principio. La chica tragaba las lágrimas mientras sus brazos deseaban abrazar a su esposo, por lo que no hacia más que mantener una tapando su boca y la otra descansaba sobre la barriga.

Fiorella solo frotaba uno de los brazos de Fabrizio mientras observaba a su esposo y alguna lágrima rebelde se le escapaba, la cual limpiaba con su mano libre, pudo sentir como la mano de Fabrizio se posaba sobre la de ella y detenía en medio de una caricia el movimiento de frotarle el brazo, por lo que ella lo miro.

- Mamá, yo… no quería… lo siento madre de verdad lo siento. – Susurro con la mirada topacio perdida en la gris, la mano de Fiorella se dirigió al rostro del joven y limpio la lágrima que corría cuesta abajo, mientras negaba en silencio para tomar la mano de su hijo y llevársela a los labios le deposito un beso.

Luciano dejo libre un suspiro y dirigió la mirada a Terry quien al parecer adivino el movimiento del hombre porque coincidieron en el gesto, el italiano buscaba en Terruce fortaleza, pues no era nada fácil la parte que tocaba por contar, además que en su mirada topacio aun gritaba que estaba pidiéndole perdón por lo que hizo, el joven solo asintió en silencio, dejándole claro que todo estaba perdonado, Terry sabia que él había actuado bajo mucho dolor y presión, sabia que no era quien para juzgarlo, que nadie podía hacerlo. La mirada de Luciano también busco a Richard, encontrándose que su hermano tenia los ojos puestos en su mano unida a la de su esposa, quien se encontraba sentada mientras él se mantenía de pie a un extremo del salón, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar cada palabra. Trago para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta pues era consciente que esto aun les dolía, podía verlo en su actitud… en su afán por salvarse había causado tanto daño y al parecer la vida nunca dejaría de cobrárselo… también busco la mirada de Fransheska y de Candy, quienes al igual que Terry le estaban dando fuerzas para continuar. Dejo libre un suspiro pesado y busco con la mirada una vez mas a su sobrino, dejando que su mente fuese invadida de nuevo por los recuerdos, mientras el chico hacia lo mismo… viajando ambos a ese momento que trastoco la vida de todos los presentes allí.

Fabrizio desvió la mirada a su padre y se percato de que él y ese imbécil estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en algo, evito mirarlo para no llenarse de rabia nuevamente por lo que trataba de ignorarlo. En ese momento Luciano regreso la mirada a su hijo dándose cuenta que estaba estudiando la reacción de Terruce y él.

- Fabrizio yo, no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, porque todo se me vino abajo, eres padre y sabes lo que significaría perder a un hijo. – Hablaba con voz temblorosa tratando de encontrar la manera explicarle al joven lo sucedido, Fabrizio solo asintió en silencio. – Yo salí del hotel sin rumbo fijo, sabía que debía viajar ya tenia el pasaje, pero no quería llegar a la casa, tenia miedo, porque sabes que yo tuve la culpa… -Hablaba y Fabrizio negaba haciéndole saber que él no lo creía culpable de nada. – Si la tenía… la tenia Fabrizio… por eso no me daba la cara y mucho menos el corazón para llegar a Florencia con un telegrama en el cual me informaban de tu muerte y como si Dios me diese una segunda oportunidad, como si me diera la oportunidad de reivindicarme, puso a Terruce ante mi… - Hablaba cuando el joven dejo libre un suspiro y negaba en silencio una vez mas. – Él necesitaba mi ayuda, esa ayuda que yo no pude darte a ti, unos hombres lo atacaban, un miedo atroz por lo que pudiera pasarle se apodero de mi, yo solo pensaba que eras tú, en la oscuridad de la noche me juraba a mi mismo que eras tú y que por alguna gran confusión te habían enviado a América. – Hablaba cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo por su hijo.

- No… no lo era padre. – Dijo con voz ronca y dura pues el solo hecho de escuchar a su padre confundirlo con ese tipo lo llenaba de rencor y desprecio, no en contra de su progenitor sino de sus acciones.

- Sé que no lo eras, pero en ese momento yo no pensaba en otra cosa, algo muy dentro de mi me gritaba que debía ayudarlo… que debía hacerlo y fue por eso que lo ayude, logre sacarlo de un auto accidentado poco antes que este hiciera explosión y lo lleve conmigo al hotel, yo no podía creerlo, sabia que no era mi hijo, podría reconocerlo, pero el parecido era realmente impresionante, no me detuve a pensar por qué dos personas de parecían tanto, tú mismo te has dado cuenta que parecen gemelos – Una vez mas fue detenido.

- ¡Pero no lo somos! – No pudo evitar intervenir soltando un grito de rabia, ante la mirada de los presentes, algunos se sobresaltaron ante la actitud inesperada del chico, dejo libre un suspiro y trato de calmarse. – No lo somos. – Susurro arrastrando las palabras. – Desgraciadamente nos parecemos, pero no soy yo… yo soy Fabrizio Di Carlo, él solo es un impostor que se aprovechó de su dolor padre, un delincuente, ¿Por qué cree que otros hombres lo agredían? Sin duda eran cuentas pendientes entre bandidos y solo se aprovechó de su desesperación. – Hablaba con todo el rencor que había anidado en todo este tiempo por Terry y esa teoría que él mantenía del joven se vio reforzada cuando su padre le informo como fue que lo encontró.

Terruce no pudo evitar aclarar la garganta para impedir con esto explotar y decirle a Fabrizio que estaba muy equivocado, que no hacia mas que sacar conclusiones que eran tan estúpidas como su actitud, esa que lo estaba exasperando, se volvió por completo para clavar su mirada en Fabrizio, ya se estaba cansado y no tenia porque andar siendo condescendiente con alguien que lo tenia en tan baja estima, sin siquiera permitirle defenderse, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho sin esquivarle la mirada un segundo, queriendo dejarle bien claro que nunca se burlo de nadie, ni fue su intensión ocupar su lugar.

- No… no Fabrizio estas equivocado hijo, Terruce no estaba al tanto de nada. – Hablaba el italiano mientras negada con la cabeza. – El recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, el cual le causo una herida, debido a la inflamación sus recuerdos quedaron en blanco, él no podía recordar nada… - Intentaba explicar.

- Padre, no… ¿Cómo puede ser tan ciego, acaso no se da cuenta que solo es una jugada mas… otra mas de sus trampas…? - Esta vez Luciano no lo dejo continuar.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo, te recuerdo que soy medico y puedo saber cuando alguien tiene o no memoria, puedo dar un diagnostico sin necesidad de ser un especialista en la materia, además se te olvida que tengo la edad suficiente como para reconocer cuando alguien miente… no pueden engañarme como estas indicando. – Hablo el hombre con voz pausada y mirando a los ojos topacio. El joven italiano dejo libre un resoplido de rabia pues su padre una vez mas le estaba dando la razón a ese desgraciado y lo antepone a él que es su hijo, su verdadero hijo. – Terruce no tenia memoria y yo aproveche esa oportunidad, fui yo quien lo engaño, quien le hizo creer que era ese hijo que había perdido y fui yo quien lo llevo a la casa y se lo presente a tu madre como si fueras tú, ella solo te quería de regreso y yo hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para llevarte con ella, durante el viaje fui llenando de a poco los recuerdos de Terruce, le dije como se llamaba, le conté de nuestra familia, le invente una nueva vida. – Luciano hablaba mientras Fabrizio lo miraba directamente a los ojos y estos ardían en rabia, sentía el corazón latir demasiado rápido y todo el temblaba a causa de la ira que corría por sus venas.

- ¿Padre por qué hizo eso? – Dijo con voz en aumento. – ¡Con que derecho engaño a mi madre de esa manera! – Un grito de ira retumbo en el lugar, mientras todo él temblaba, las venas de su cuello y frente se apreciaban fácilmente ante la circulación que mantenía, mientras Luciano lo miraba aturdido, sintiendo el corazón brincarle en la garganta al ver el odio que se posaba en los ojos de su hijo, sabia que lo merecía, merecía que su hijo lo despreciara por haberlos engañados a todos.

Terry no podía concebir como Fabrizio le gritaba a su padre, que se dirigiese hacia él de esa manera, después de todo lo que Luciano ha hecho por él y por todo lo que ha pasado, por lo que la rabia jugaba con sus emociones y estaba poniendo todo de su parte para mantenerse calmado, mientras veía a Luciano temblar.

- Me importa una mierda que este imbécil haya ocupado mi lugar. – Exponía señalando a Terry. - Que se haya hecho pasar por mi, pero que usted engañara a mi madre no es justo padre, nadie le dio ese derecho. – Fabrizio gritaba sin poder controlarse.

- ¡Ese derecho se lo diste tú cuando decidiste largarte sin importarte una mierda tu familia! – Expuso Terry a punto de grito deteniendo a Fabrizio en sus ataques a Luciano, dejándose llevar por la rabia que lo carcomía, sus ojos se anclaron en los de Fabrizio y el topacio con el zafiro se retaban ferozmente, al tiempo que el italiano llevado por la rabia se puso de pie tan alto como era teniendo por diferencia ante Terry solo un centímetro por debajo.

- ¡Fabri! – Grito Marión poniéndose de pie rápidamente, presa del miedo y la angustia.

Albert y Richard se pusieron alerta inmediatamente, pues sabían que ya Fabrizio había hecho mermar la paciencia de Terry y que temían no pudiese seguir controlándose ante los ataques y esta vez si responder con las mismas agresiones, dieron un paso hacia delante como queriendo con esto detener a los jóvenes.

- Hijo, Fabri, por favor mi niño tu no eres violento.- Hablaba Fiorella quien también se puso de pie y lo retenía por un brazo tratando de mediar.

Luciano también se puso de pie inmediatamente mirando a los chicos extendiendo un brazo y colocándolo en medio de los dos, mientras estos seguían mirándose a los ojos, odiándose más a cada milésima de segundo.

- No sabes nada…. No sabes nada. – Le dijo Fabrizio arrastrando las palabras con rabia mientras los ojos se le inundaban, mas no le desviaba la mirada a Terry. - ¡¿Qué puedes saber tú imbécil?! – Exploto una vez mas estirando un brazo y golpeando a Terry en el hombro haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

- Tranquilo, hijo, Fabrizio. – Hablaba Luciano tratando de que se calmaran los ánimos, pero sus sentidos se alteraron aun mas cuando vio a Terry acercarse nuevamente a Fabrizio retándolo con su actitud, quedando tan cerca que ambos podían sentir como la rabia vibraba entre ambos haciendo que el aire en el salón se hiciera tan denso que apenas se podía respirar, mientras el corazón de todos los presentes parecían una manada de caballos salvajes desbocados y las demás damas presentes se colocaban de pie.

Mientras Terry y Fabrizio eran toros enfurecidos convirtiéndose el uno para el otro en ese objetivo que debían atacar, en el italiano se despertaba ese animal que habían creado en la guerra, al que le habían lavado el cerebro, ese que actuaba por instinto y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lastimar a quien tuviese en frente, ese que había permanecido dormido por tanto tiempo y que era imposible controlar, Fabrizio podía sentir esa adrenalina que atravesaba su cuerpo y que recorría su espina dorsal, mientras Terry lo miraba a la cara, viendo la furia en los ojos topacio, ya él había intentado controlarse pero estaba cansado de ser tolerante con alguien que es tan irracional y que solo quería arreglar las cosas por medio de la violencia, las manos le sudaban y al mismo tiempo le temblaban en un reclamo de su cuerpo para que se defendiese, ninguno de los dos escuchaban razones de los presentes, no había nada ni nadie mas en el lugar que no fuesen ellos retándose.

- ¡Aquí quien no sabe nada eres tú, juzgas y levantas juicio mientras te comportas como un estúpido adolescente! – Exploto Terry al tiempo que le regresaba el golpe en el hombro al italiano, logrando que retrocediera un paso.

- ¡No! No… Terry por favor no. – Expuso Fiorella reteniendo a Fabrizio en medio del llanto ante el temor que no pudiesen controlarse y sabía que su hijo podría llevar la peor parte.

- ¡Terry ya por favor! – Intervino Candy dando un paso hacia delante y buscando los ojos de su prometido, pero este los tenía clavado en los de Fabrizio.

- Se calman lo dos, por favor hijos. – Decía Luciano con voz temblorosa, buscando la mirada de Richard tal vez apoyo, pero su hermano estaba reteniendo a Eleonor.

- ¡Él no es su hijo! – Grito Fabrizio volviendo la mirada a Luciano, al llamarlos a ambos de esa manera los celos en él lo golpearon sin piedad, la simple palabra retumbaba en su cabeza.

- Tal vez merezca mucho mas que tu que me llame de esa manera. – Dijo Terry con convicción, posando su mirada en el perfil de Fabrizio con toda la intención de obtener la atención del joven.

Estas palabras le dejaban claro a Fabrizio que ciertamente estaba rivalizando con él por ser quien ocupe en el corazón de su padre, ese el lugar que a él le corresponde, por lo que se volvió lentamente y fijo nuevamente su mirada en los ojos zafiros, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula para no derramar las lagrimas, que sin importar cuanto esfuerzo hiciese bajaron por sus mejillas como si fuese lava ardiente, mientras el corazón disminuía sus latidos y sentía como este parecía ser oprimido con una gran fuerza, hasta convertirlo en un puño que golpeaba contra sus costillas, pero a pesar de eso estaba el orgullo que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por ese desgraciado.

- Pero no lo eres, yo soy Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Susurro encontrando la voz, la cual a pesar de estar ronca por las lágrimas tenía el más alto índice de prepotencia que pueda concebir un ser humano.

- Fabrizio y Terruce cálmense. – Intervenía Luciano en medio de las palabras de Fabrizio, tratando de que se calmaran, con la mirada preocupada paseándose de uno a otro.

Ninguno de los dos escuchaba las peticiones del hombre, que parecía estar arando en el mar, mientras Terry retaba a Fabrizio con la mirada.

- Y aunque todo tu circo se vino abajo, esto es solo familiar ¡lárgate! Que no eres parte de la familia. – Grito una vez más y aprovecho el mínimo descuido de su madre para propinarle a Terry otro empujón, quien esta vez no pudo contener su ira y también estrello una de las palmas de sus manos contra uno de los hombros de Fabrizio en un intento de alejarlo, olvidando por completo el estado de salud del joven, desatando entre los dos una guerra imposible de parar, Albert y Richard corrieron hasta el lugar mientras las mujeres gritaron ante el pánico que las invadió.

- ¡Que se calmen carajo! – La voz de Luciano retumbo en todo el lugar junto al golpe seco que su mano dio en el escritorio y antes de que Albert y Richard pudiesen llegar se detuvieron en seco al igual que los jóvenes que se estaban agrediendo físicamente, las mujeres aturdidas desviaron las miradas a Luciano, todos desconcertados y asombrados ante el temperamento que mostro el hombre, quien mantenía la mirada fija en los jóvenes y su mano aun reposaba en el escritorio.

Luciano al ver que era imposible detener a los jóvenes en la contienda que mantenían y que parecían mas unos chiquillos que peleaban por un juguete, perdió la paciencia y exploto con ese carácter que lo identificaba y que se había mantenido sepultado después de recibir la noticia de que Fabrizio había partido a la guerra, sintiendo la adrenalina correr desbocada por su ser, mientras la rabia lo dominaba, sentía el corazón latirle fuertemente pero en ningún instante se contrajo ante el dolor, era como si la situación que estaba viviendo en el momento no le permita a su musculo mostrarse débil.

Terry Y Fabrizio se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio mientras observaban el semblante alterado de Luciano, olvidando por un momento la disputa entre ambos, sintiendo sus corazones latir rápidamente y retumbar en sus cabezas como el tambor de la marcha de un batallón que se dirigía a una cruzada inminente.

Terruce no podía salir del asombro, pues era primera vez que veía a Luciano reaccionar de esa manera, nunca lo había escuchado siquiera alzar la voz, muchas veces había desesperado al ver la paciencia y la serenidad con la que el hombre vivía, siempre como alguien pacifista y ahora le costaba reconocerlo, con tanta autoridad que podía intimidar a cualquier persona.

Fabrizio sintió el corazón brincarle en la garganta al ver a su padre una vez mas molesto con él, de esa manera en las que siempre le imponía las cosas, esa de dominarlo, dejándole en claro que era su padre y era quien tenia la potestad para hacerse obedecer.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo te sientas. – Le ordeno arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo a los ojos de su hijo, mientras intentaba controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

- Que se largue primero. – Pidió en un susurro, con la voz ronca y tratando de calmarse, pero sin poder esconder la hostilidad en sus palabras – No es de la familia y no tiene por qué estar aquí. - Respondió Fabrizio sin sentarse.

- Está bien yo me largo… es evidente que no llegaremos a ningún lado con esto… y ya estoy harto – Intervino Terruce con la rabia aun ladrando en su ser y moviendo uno de sus brazos enérgicamente en un gesto de que se daba por vencido y que no le interesaba nada mas.

- Terruce te quedas donde estas. – Le indico Luciano mantenido su postura de supremacía, cuando el joven daba el primer paso y al escuchar el mandato de su tío se detuvo. Luciano desvió la mirada nuevamente a Fabrizio. – Se queda porque yo lo digo y tiene tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí, porque aunque lo odies es también parte de la familia y no por que quiera suplantar a nadie, ni porque sea un estafador… te guste o no, él es tu primo y tienes que aceptarlo. – Las palabras fueron concisas y su mirada fija en la de su hijo no le dejaba espacio a que dudase.

El secreto que Octavio mantuvo guardado por años terminaba de saberlo el último peón, la relación que mantuvieron Christine Fourier y Cristopher Grandchester una vez más golpeaba como ola contra la roca que no puede escapar de su destino, ese de un amor imposible que aun lleva a cuesta las consecuencias, ellos no pudieron amarse como anhelaban, mucho menos permanecer unidos y el dolor de vivir lejos del amor soñado, no fue suficiente para pagar el error de no haber luchado por el sentimiento.

Richard busco la mirada de Luciano, pero estaba clavada en los ojos de Fabrizio, no podía creer la menara en que termino informando el parentesco entre ambos jóvenes cuando él era quien pedía hacerlo con tacto, era quien se llenaba de miedo y no sabia como tendría el valor para poder confesarle a Fabrizio ese secreto que sus padres habían mantenido oculto hasta hace poco, tal vez llevado por la rabia que causaron en él los chicos, lo había expuesto de la manera menos delicada posible, se lo lanzo sin mas.

Fransheska también se mostraba preocupada por la reacción que pudiese tener su hermano, aunque para ella todo esto fue mas fácil de asimilar por el apego que sentía por Terry y esa empatía hacia la familia de este, era consciente que para Fabrizio no seria nada sencillo descubrir de la noche a la mañana que su abuelo no compartía con ellos un lazo de sangre, pero compartían uno mas grande, el de un amor inmenso e incondicional, debería aferrarse a ello y mantener la imagen de sus abuelos intactas, sin exponerlos a juicios o reproches, que además a estas alturas no tendrían ningún sentido, menos si se tomaba en cuenta que los tres pagaron en vida por sus errores.

Fiorella quien aun derramaba lagrimas y toda ella temblaba mientras seguía retomando a Fabrizio por uno de sus brazos pudo sentir el poder que las palabras de su esposo hicieron en su hijo, como un temblor se instalo en él por lo que sus ojos se posaron en Luciano viéndolo decidido e inquebrantable, sabia que no debía intervenir que aunque fue drástica la manera de decirle las cosas a Fabrizio era mejor hacerlo ahora y dejar los rodeos para ver si por fin terminaban calmándose y escuchando, sin dejarse llevar nuevamente por la emociones que germinaban en ellos.

Manuelle que se había mantenido atento, pero en silencio no pudo sino estar completamente de acuerdo con Luciano, sabe que su acción fue la mas idónea para que este par de estúpidos dejaran de estar jugando a ser unos adolescentes, no había intervenido en ningún momento porque sabia que no llegarían muy lejos, no por la parte de Terruce, el joven trataba de controlarse sin embargo lo retaba con su actitud, avivando aun mas la rabia en Fabrizio y eso era aun mas peligroso, sabia que aunque estaría en desventaja por su condición física quien saldría ganando seria Fabrizio porque estaba cegado y al verse amenazado atacaría por instinto, solo le bastaría un golpe para cometer el peor de los errores, uno de del cual no se necesitaría mucho esfuerzo, un solo golpe en el cuello en el lugar indicado y mandaría a el primo de viaje al otro mundo y este podía ser tan rápido como el mismo tiempo que se llevaría Terruce en parpadear, sabe que Fabrizio sin embargo estaba tratando de controlarse y no dejarse llevar completamente por el animal que crearon en el pelotón y ese que se perfecciona con el salvajismo en el campo de batalla, si no ocurriría una desgracia, confiaba en que los hombres presentes no los dejarían llegar tan lejos si Terry hubiese perdido los estribos y Fabrizio se viese obligado a atacar, comprende de cierta manera el proceder de Fabrizio, ya que ignoraba completamente la verdad que se esconde y que solo se estaba dejando llevar por la idea que se formo desde hace mucho, la cual seria difícil de cambiar solo con palabras dóciles, pero que también estaba siendo hasta cierto punto irracional al no escuchar a su padre y solo dejarse llevar por el odio que había fomentado por el primo.

Terry escucho las palabras de Luciano y aunque quería evitar mirar a Fabrizio para no seguir avivando la rabia que el chico había despertando en él no pudo evitar hacerlo y el cambio que se dio en el rostro de Fabrizio, fue de rabia a desconcierto siendo realmente perceptible, mientras sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, seguidamente su mirada busco la de Candy para encontrar un poco de paz en las esmeraldas de sus ojos, los cuales aun estaban húmedos y enrojecido por las lagrimas derramadas hace apenas unos segundos, le pidió perdón con la mirada y ella se lo concedió regalándole con esto la fortaleza y paciencia para soportar lo que estaba por venir, termino por mirar una vez mas a Fabrizio.

Marión solo mordía uno de sus pulgares para controlar el llanto que estaba anidado en su garganta, su instinto sobre protector solo le gritaba correr al lado de su esposo y abrazarlo, pero en ese lugar estaba su madre y sabe que es ella quien debe ocuparlo en este momento sin embargo la necesidad de querer confortarlo no la abandonaba, apenas si trataba de controlar el temblor en sus piernas, por la escena de hace un minuto, como para ponerse de pie y pedir estar al lado de Fabrizio, al cual solo podía apreciarle el perfil.

Cada uno de los presentes en el lugar sentía una agonía adueñarse de sus cuerpos, esto aunado a una insoportable ansiedad, cada uno a la espera de la reacción del chico, quien se notaba realmente perturbado por lo que acababa de revelarle su padre. Candy lucho por mantenerse justo donde estaba, incluso tuvo que ser sacada del estado donde se encontraba por Albert, quien se acercó hasta ella y le dio un suave apretón en la mano y la guio de nuevo al asiento donde se hallaba minutos atrás.

Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Fabrizio y en sus ojos se reflejo el desconcierto y la turbación que se apodero de él, su cuerpo se tenso aun mas y desvió la mirada a Terruce encontrándose con los ojos zafiros los cuales estaban brillantes por la mezcla de emociones en su interior, los latidos de su corazón enloquecieron y podía sentirlos palpitar en las cienes, mientras fruncía el ceño y ambos jóvenes tragaron en seco al mismo tiempo y Fabrizio estudiaba aun mas los rasgos Terruce y sabia que era como estarse mirando al espejo, solo unos pequeños cambios los cuales los diferenciaban muy poco, regreso su mirada a su padre y se sentó para poder soportar tal noticia.

- No… no puede ser. – Hablaba mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Esto es un absurdo… una locura, no es lógico ¿Padre me esta mintiendo verdad? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No Fabrizio, no tengo porque hacerlo hijo. – Fue la respuesta de Luciano al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado en el sillón sintiendo como un peso lo liberaba, cerró los ojos y Fabrizio aprovecho para buscar la verdad en los de su madre, sentada a su lado.

- Mamá, tía Emilia solo tiene dos hijas… Giulia y Mirella y tío Cesare, solo tiene a Francesco… yo los conozco, he compartido con ellos… - Fiorella no hablaba solo asentía en silencio, mientras sus ojos se inundaban al ver el desconcierto y la turbación en su hijo, quien desvió la mirada nuevamente a su padre. – Papá no es verdad… usted me esta mintiendo, si usted ni siquiera tiene hermanos… no los tiene. – Hablaba sin poder entender como es que ese hombre parado a su lado podía ser su primo y sobre todo con la convicción que su padre se lo había dicho.

Luciano mantuvo el silencio unos segundos mientras buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para contarle toda la verdad a su hijo, esa que aun le costaba a él mismo asimilar, pues aunque la relación con Richard había evolucionado bastante y se podía decir que hasta la hostilidad del principio había casi desaparecido, prefería seguir viéndolo como el duque de Grandchester, un conocido… hasta un amigo que le había devuelto a su hijo, pero llamarlo… llamarlo hermano y aun mas sentir así dentro de su pecho, era algo para lo cual no se sentía preparado. El joven aprovecho el mutismo de su padre para buscar a Fransheska, ella le diría toda la verdad, ellos eran mas que hermanos… cómplices, ella jamás le mentiría para favorecer a otro persona, incluso si sus padres se lo habían exigido de esta manera su hermana nunca podría mentirle, no sabría como hacerlo… ellos se conocían demasiado bien… pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermana, algo en su mirada hizo que su corazón golpeara con fuerza dentro de su pecho y su estomago se encogió, sintiendo que algo muy grave estaba por suceder – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su padre.

- Fabrizio, Terruce es hijo del duque de Grandchester. – Hablo Luciano y Fabrizio aun sentado volvió medio cuerpo tan rápido como pudo y miro a Richard quien también clavo su mirada en él y recordó que en el hombre vio el mismo destello amarillo que se posa en los de Fransheska, el chico sacudió lentamente la cabeza y regreso la mirada a su padre.

- Esto es absurdo. – Dejando libre media carcajada de nervios y desconcierto, mientras negaba en silencio. – No entiendo nada.

- Richard es mi hermano Fabrizio. – Respondió Luciano dejando libre un suspiro, sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba una vez más. - Es mayor que yo por cinco años y Terruce es mayor que tu por dos años.

- Padre explíqueme porque no entiendo nada, como es que este señor puede ser duque, si mi abuelo Alfonzo solo tenia los laboratorios, era italiano no tenia nada que ver con la realeza británica… - Trataba de controlar el temblor que se había posado en su voz a causa de la turbación que lo embargaba.

- Fabrizio no será fácil lo que te voy a explicar, ya te lo había dicho. – Acoto cerrando los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que ahogaban su garganta no salieran a relucir. La tensión en cuanto a los conflicto entre Fabrizio y Terruce se habían esfumado, ahora una gran zozobra se respiraba en el ambiente al ver el estado del joven italiano quien no entendía lo sucedido y el esfuerzo que hacia Luciano para dar un golpe tan duro. – Cuando Terruce recupero la memoria. – La voz de Luciano vibraba y su mirada busco la de Terry siendo seguida por la de Fabrizio, quien fruncía el ceño sin poder entender de que se trataba esa locura. - Recordó que era hijo del duque de Grandchester. – Una vez más miraba a Fabrizio. – Hijo yo mismo me aborrecí por haberle arrebatado el hijo al único hombre que me presto su ayuda para buscarte, solo que yo no lo sabia, quise aclararle las cosas, decirle que no fue mi intensión pues no tenia idea de que el joven que vivió conmigo por mas de cuatro años era su hijo al que él creía muerto, yo quise hacerle saber mi culpa y resarcir el daño, por lo que me reuní con él su casa en Nueva York, como era de esperarse, era imperdonable el acto que había cometido, no se puede superar el dolor de creer a un hijo muerto… -Hablaba y su mirada busco a Richard, Fabrizio seguía las miradas de su padre sin aun poder entender nada.

El joven cruzo su mirada con la del duque quien se la mantuvo y pudo ver sinceridad en los ojos grises, seguidamente el hombre desvió la vista a Terruce y eran esas que un padre le dedica a un hijo, en ese instante toda la teoría de Fabrizio se fue por la borda, no era un estafador, no tenia necesidad de serlo siendo hijo de un duque, entonces efectivamente no tenia memoria mientras estuvo con sus padres, eso le gritaba por una parte, tal vez la voz de la razón, pero la de los celos que germinaba solo le decía que durante todo ese tiempo se robo el cariño de sus padres ahora lo veían como a un hijo mas y solo por ese simple hecho lo odiaba y aun no había cabida para que fuese su primo, pues no tenia idea como es que su padre y Richard Grandchester son hermanos.

- Sin duda alguna lo que yo cometí fue un secuestro, ante el dolor y la rabia Richard quiso hacerme pagar, llevarme ante la justicia para que pagara por mi acto tan despiadado ya que no pensé en el dolor de los familiares de ese chico que lleve conmigo, ni siquiera me detuve a analizar si tenia o no familia solo quería salvar la mía, fui un ser realmente egoísta y eso me lo hizo ver Richard durante esa discusión, él llamo a su administrador para que llamase a la policía y dar inicio a mi juicio, pero el hombre nos soltó una verdad realmente dolorosa, con la única intensión de que Richard no enviara a prisión a su hermano menor. – Hablaba mientras miraba a Richard quien parecía ser impasible sin embargo el musculo tensado y palpitante en su mandíbula dejaba claro que cientos de emociones lo recorrían.

- Sigo sin entender… - Fabrizio trataba escuchaba cada una de las palabras de su padre olvidando a las personas a su alrededor, sabia que conocía a Octavio ahora comprende porque y con quien lo confundió.

- Octavio le dijo a Richard que no podía enviar a su hermano a prisión, te juro que mi rostro mostro en ese entonces el mismo desconcierto que se refleja en el tuyo hijo y el dolor de esta verdad aun esta latente en mi. – Hablaba y una lagrima salió a relucir la cual limpio con mano temblorosa, en ese momento Fiorella estiro una de su manos por encima del escritorio y se la tendió a su esposo, quien la tomo y acepto el gesto de consuelo que su esposa le daba al apretarle la mano, la mujer con su otro brazo cerro la cintura de su hijo y descanso la cabeza en el pecho del joven quien en un acto reflejo paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de su madre ofreciéndole un abrazo.

- ¿Que verdad padre? – Pregunto con voz ahogada, mientras se perdía en las pupilas anegadas de este.

- No… no soy hijo de Alfonzo Di Carlo. – Dijo y un sollozo se escapo de su garganta y se llevo ambas manos al rostro. Dos lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Fabrizio y cayeron en el cabello de su madre quien al sentir el estremecimiento el en cuerpo de su hijo hizo el abrazo mas fuerte, las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos topacio del chico sin siquiera espabilar. – Alfonzo no podía tener hijos, por eso no tuve hermanos, yo no lo sabia… no lo sabia. – Hablaba sin descubrirse el rostro. – Mi madre antes de conocer a Alfonzo tuvo una relación con el duque Cristopher Grandchester y quedo embarazada de mí, ella no podía seguir con él y mí… y Alfonzo se ofreció a ayudarla, sé que estaba enamorado, siempre lo vi enamorado… pero mamá no le demostraba la misma devoción. – Hablaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto.

Fabrizio no lo podía creer, sus abuelos siempre fueron muy unidos, si su abuelo nunca abandono a su abuela, siempre estaba a su lado, la acompañaba a todos lados, todo eso pensaba cuando hasta él llego un recuerdo.

El tenia unos doce años y su abuela estaba muy mal con el alzhéimer o no estaba tan mal, solo recordaba lo que mas anhelaba, el cofre de su abuela, el que esta en el ático de la casa en Florencia y que solo él sabe donde esta la llave escondida pues había secretos de los dos, pero también habían unos recortes de diarios donde siempre aparecía un hombre, un duque pero él no podía entender por qué y pensaba que era con él que lo confundía, no le prestaba atención porque sabia que su abuela no podía coordinar, su vida en los últimos años solo fue una constante incoherencia y guardaba cosas banales como el botón de uno de los vestidos de su hermana, un mechón de sus cabellos cuando ella misma se los corto y se lo dejo muy mal, una corbata de su padre y un dibujo de ella al lado de Alfonzo estando embarazada de su padre, pero siempre mantuvo los diarios y todos de varias fechas, algunos tenían hasta quince años y ahora entendía, comprendía tantas cosas, hasta la manera de llamarlo y que su abuelo Alfonzo de manera cariñosa le decía que él no seria un pequeño duque… su abuelo Alfonzo siempre fue un gran hombre, uno que él amaba y admiraba, ese ejemplo a seguir ahora resulta que no es su abuelo.

Fabrizio retuvo un sollozo al regresar de sus recuerdos y su mirada se perdió una vez mas en el rostro de su padre el cual mantenía su cara cubierta con ambas manos y seguía llorando, como si fuese un niño, por eso se lo decía no seria fácil el saber la verdad, si para él mismo no lo era, pues sentía tanta impotencia, tristeza, decepción, dolor, desconcierto y hasta rabia en contra de su abuela por haberlos engañado de esa manera, por no haberles dicho desde un principio y con Alfonzo por permitir que ese historia se mantuviese en secreto y que se supiese de la peor manera, derrumbándoles lo que hasta ahora para ellos era la mejor de las familias.

- Padre. – Apenas lo llamo al encontrar la voz y Luciano le mostro los ojos inundados y Fabrizio negó en silencio, como queriendo con esto evitar esa realidad, no podía mirar a nadie mas ni ser consiente de ninguno en el salón, ni siquiera de la presencia de Terry, solo era consiente de esa tristeza y decepción infinita que se habían posado en su alma, aun no se hacia a la idea de nada, sin duda necesitara mucho tiempo para aceptar tal realidad, para ocupar sus pensamientos en si tiene o no mas familiares, trago en seco para pasar otro torrente de lagrimas y llevo sus labios a los cabellos de su madre depositándole un beso al tiempo que cuidadosamente se soltaba del abrazo de Fiorella, quien no pudo evitar aturdirse al ver como Fabrizio se ponía de pie.

El joven se coloco de pie y se encamino no sin antes mirar una vez mas en los ojos de Terruce percatándose de que los zafiros estaban también inundados que sin importar la condición le mantuvo la mirada, pero no fue una altiva, por el contrario era de comprensión y podía ver dolor en estos también, ambos por primera vez desde hace menos de una hora que se vieron a los ojos compartían una mirada que no era de odio sino de dolor. Fabrizio prosiguió y sin decir una sola palabra abrió la puerta y salió del despacho cerrando la hoja de madera detrás de si, dejando la mirada de todos los presentes, clavadas en la puerta, todos habían seguido los pasos de Fabrizio, quien abandono el despacho derrotado y sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

_**Pausa**_

_**De vez en cuando hay que hacer **_

_**una pausa **_

_**contemplarse a sí mismo **_

_**sin la fruición cotidiana **_

_**examinar el pasado **_

_**rubro por rubro **_

_**etapa por etapa **_

_**baldosa por baldosa **_

_**y no llorarse las mentiras **_

_**sino cantarse las verdades.**_

_**Pausa. Mario Benedetti.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas, bueno ya sé que quieren matar a Fabri, pero bueno es un Grandchester no? Imposible de controlar ese carácter, es impulsivo como solo ellos saben serlo…no les sigo para que sean ustedes las que me den sus opiniones. **_

_**Saludos!**_


	185. capitulo 55

**Capitulo 55**

**La diferencia entre tú y yo…**

**Nunca he llegado a comprenderla realmente.**

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Marión siguieron la figura de su esposo dirigirse a la puerta, sintiendo el corazón saltarle en la garganta, reduciendo sus latidos hasta ser casi pausados y dolorosos, mientras su estomago se hacia un puño, sus manos temblaban, al ver el estado en el cual salió Fabrizio, ella era la única que lo conocía a ciencia cierta, sabia que estaba destrozado y que no tenia palabras para admitir su actitud a causa de la precipitación de los hechos, que no habían palabras para pedirle una vez mas disculpa a su familia, que había salido de ese lugar odiándose, además de lastimado por esa verdad de la cual se entero de la peor manera, sentía las lagrimas ahogar su garganta, pero sobre todo esa necesidad de consolarlo, de estar a su lado, por lo que con mucho cuidado se puso de pie.

- Hija es mejor dejarlo solo. – Susurro Fiorella quien mantenía las manos de su esposo entre las de ella, por lo que la rubia apenas asintió en silencio, solo por complacer a su suegra no porque quería quedarse, se sentó nuevamente y una de sus manos voló a su mejilla para limpiarse una lagrima la cual rodo cuesta abajo, a consecuencia de renunciar a hacerle compañía a su esposo en uno de sus peores momentos.

En cuanto Terry vio salir por la puerta a Fabrizio, mostrando esa actitud tan intransigente, sin siquiera mencionarle una sola palabra a él o al menos a Luciano, a Fiorella o a su padre, después de saber todo la verdad y consciente que él no era un estafador, ni se había aprovechado del dolor de los Di Carlo, sintió un gran vacio en el estomago y su corazón golpeo con fuerza contra sus costillas, al tiempo que una pena se alojaba en su interior; no esperaba que el joven después de enterarse de todo se mostrase feliz o complacido con la noticia de su parentesco, tampoco con saber que él era completamente inocente de las acusaciones que había levantado en su contra… simplemente esperaba un poco de comprensión, que les diese la oportunidad a todos de explicarse, de decirle como se sentían y como habían manejado todo esto, pero no, él prefirió marcharse de allí sin decir una sola palabra. – Se giro dándole la espalda a los presentes para fijar su mirada en un punto imaginario de la chimenea – Tal vez el culpable de todo esto era él y el chico solo estaba actuando como era de esperarse, sin embargo no era justo que lo juzgase sin siquiera darle la oportunidad para contarle como habían ocurrido las cosas durante estos años, lo sentencio sin miramientos arrebatándole toda posibilidad de defenderse, sin importarle el que hayan resultado siendo familia, que llevasen la misma sangre… sencillamente se cerró a todo intento de aceptación o de entablar una relación por lo mucho cordial entre ambos – Dejo libre un suspiro pensado y cerró los ojos unos segundos, mientras la imagen de Fabrizio enfurecido se mostraba nuevamente ante él.

Sabia perfectamente que él también había fallado, que su actitud retadora lanzo mas leña al fuego que estaba consumiendo por dentro a Fabrizio, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya su primo lo había sacado de sus cabales, había soportado cada insulto, cada acto de violencia, cada mirada cargada de odio y de desprecio… pero lo que no podía aguantar era que este viniese a darse golpes de pecho y le echase en cara a Luciano una culpa, que si, era suya… pero que también él compartía, pues de no haber sido por la decisión que tomó, Luciano jamás se hubiese visto en la obligación de suplantar su lugar… entonces a que demonios viene tanto drama y esa postura de ofendido que mostraba Fabrizio – Respiro profundamente - Recordando como había empujado en dos oportunidades a su primo, sabia que eso no estuvo bien, que pudo haberlo lastimado y todo hubiese resultado mucho peor… pero él también era un ser humano y no era perfecto, nada mas lejano de Terruce Grandchester de ser un hombre perfecto, por el contrario tenia defectos y muchos… hoy uno de ellos salió a relucir y fue su impaciencia, no podía quedarse como si nada viendo como alguien mas intentaba culpar, imponer y juzgar… no solo a él, sino también a personas que amaba y que no merecían un sufrimiento mas. – Sintió que alguien posaba la mano sobre su hombro que aun mostraba la tensión y se giro apenas para ver quien era, sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de su pecosa, dejo libre un suspiro que buscaba desesperadamente relajarlo para evitar que ella se preocupada.

- Amor… ven conmigo, salgamos a tomar un poco de aire – Le susurro Candy con voz calmada, pero sus ojos mostraban la pena y la preocupación por lo ocurrido.

Él asintió en silencio e intento esbozar una sonrisa pero esta no llego a su mirada, en realidad no podía siquiera llamarse así, tomó la mano que Candy le ofrecía apretándola con suavidad, sintiendo de inmediato esa fuerza que solo ella podía brindarle, se giro y sus ojos se encontraron con los demás que se hallaban en la sala, evidentemente todos estaban preocupados por lo acontecido, su mirada se cruzo con la de Luciano y esta reflejaba su preocupación, lo que mas había temido había terminado sucediendo, sintió que el peso sobre sus espaldas se hacia mas abrumador y quiso darle palabras de animo a su tío pero sabia que nada de lo que dijese en este momento serviría de algo, una vez mas… una vez mas él había lastimado a las personas que amaba, lo lamenta, sinceramente lo lamentaba mucho, pero esto fue algo que no pudo evitar, por mas que hubiese deseado hacerlo, aunque tal vez si hubiese hablado con sus padres, con Albert… si les hubiese compartido a ellos la inquietud que tenia Luciano, actuó de manera egoísta y sabe que todo esto es su culpa, pues él estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que Fabrizio sentía hacia su persona, debió actuar con sentido común, dejar de un lado sus intereses y brindarles una salida a su tío… si, eso precisamente tuvo que haber hecho, alejarse para darle tiempo a Luciano de explicarle todo a Fabrizio, que este tuviese la oportunidad de asimilar todo… él debió hacerle las cosas mas fáciles, tenia las cartas en sus manos, podía plantear la partida y que todos salieron ganadores… pero ahora todos parecían haber perdido de nuevo y eso lo hacia sentirse tan miserable… al tiempo que una rabia que no podía controlar crecía dentro de él en contra de Fabrizio, pero no era precisamente rabia… tal vez era impotencia o decepción al ver la actitud tan cerrada del chico, intentaba ponerse en su lugar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, pero no era sencillo, porque ni siquiera él se mostro tan resentido con sus padres y vaya que sus padres tenían sobre sus espaldas muchos mas errores que Luciano y Fiorella… aun así, él debió buscar una salida a todo esto sin tener que llegar a este punto, si hubiese hablado con todos los involucrados… quizás ellos hubiese comprendido si tomaba la decisión de irse y casarse con Candy en Europa, tuvo que haber planteado esto desde un principio… presenciar el encuentro entre la familia Di Carlo y su hijo… solo eso y después marcharse de aquí junto a su pecosa y su hijo… y no tener que hacer que esa familia a la que tanto amaba, que tanto le habían dado saliese lastimada de nuevo; estaba seguro que Candy lo hubiese apoyado en todo esto… ahorrarles a todos y a él mismo este momento tan incomodo, pero ya era muy tarde, ya el daño estaba hecho y no existía nada que él pudiese hacer, pues buscar a Fabrizio para hablar con él y obligarlo a entender todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia solo empeoraría las cosas, lo sabia bien, ya una vez estuvo en el lugar del chico, ya una vez se sintió traicionado por aquellos en quienes mas confiaba, pero él estando en su lugar escucho y perdono… que irónico todo esto, Fabrizio Di Carlo, quien para todos eran un chico amable, comprensivo y sosegado, ahora había resultado todo lo contrario… y él quien era el impulsivo, el intransigente y adusto… se mostro mas comprensivo – Dejo ver media sonrisa que mas era un gesto de dolor – Los papeles se habían cambiado… incluso cuando cada uno estaba consciente del rol que desempeñaban en esta historia – Pensaba cuando escucho la voz de Luciano que lo saco de estos.

- Terruce… lamento mucho todo esto hijo… toda esta situación es por mi culpa, debí haber tomado cartas en el asunto desde un principio y no dejar que se me escapara de las manos – Esbozo el italiano mirándolo a los ojos.

- Usted no tiene nada que lamentar… no es el único responsable de todo esto Luciano, cada uno tenemos nuestra cuota de culpa, ya deje de colocarse esa carga tan pesada sobre sus espaldas y asumirla de manera exclusiva… - Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro que mas daba la impresión de ser un lamento – Yo no debí presionarlo tanto… debí darles el tiempo para que ustedes encontraran la manera de contarle todo a Fabrizio y que él pudiese asimilar las cosas con tranquilidad, fui un insensato… - Decía cuando Fransheska lo detuvo colocándose de pie.

- No digas eso Terry, tú no has actuado de manera equivocada… todos aquí sabemos que estabas tan preocupado por el estado de Fabrizio como nosotros, que no hacia mas que procurar su bienestar y que si existe alguien que esta actuando de mala manera es mi hermano, yo adoro a Fabrizio con todo mi corazón… y me duele demasiado verlo así, jamás pensé que mi hermano pudiese mostrarse tan intransigente y violento… Fabri no era así – Expuso dejando libre un sollozo y limpiando con rapidez una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos – Sé que ha pasado por situaciones horribles, que vivió un infierno en la guerra y que debe creer que nosotros lo olvidamos por completo y te aceptamos a ti sin mas… pero él debe admitir que también tuvo mucho de culpa en todo esto… - Se interrumpió para tomar aire lamentando haber dicho todo eso delante de Marion, pudo apreciar el gesto de dolor en el rostro de su cuñada, dejo libre un suspiro – Lo siento… lo siento mucho pero todo el mundo parecer estar luchando por el papel de villano en esta situación, cuando cada uno sabe que aquí no existe tal personaje, lo ocurrido solo fueron circunstancias del destino, nadie planeo que algo así sucediese… y Fabrizio debería intentar comprenderlo, tal como lo hemos hecho todos… ¿O acaso él pensara que fue muy fácil para mi padre enterarse de todo esto? ¿O creerá que lo fue para alguno de nosotros? – Pregunto mirándolos a cada uno, dejo libre otro suspiro ante el silencio que reinaba y dio un par de pasos para salir de allí.

- Fran, hija… ¿A dónde vas? – Inquirió Fiorella con preocupación.

- A tomar un poco de aire madre… no puedo quedarme aquí y tampoco puedo hablar con Fabrizio porque es obvio que él no entenderá de razones en este momento, creo que todos necesitamos un momento para calmarnos y pensar con tranquilidad que es lo que debemos hacer – Contesto intentando no mostrar el dolor que sentía ante la actitud de su hermano.

Albert quien se había mantenido en una esquina del salón se acerco hasta su novia y le extendió una mano para salir de allí, ella se dio la vuelta y él aprovecho para decirles con una mirada a sus suegros que no se preocupasen, que él cuidaría de su prometida.

Marion se coloco de pie para marcharse también, aprovechando la oportunidad que su cuñada le brindaba al dejar la puerta abierta, pues aunque los padres de Fabrizio no creyesen prudente que su esposo tuviese compañía, ella sabia muy bien que él la necesitaba en estos momentos, pues mas allá de la actitud de Fabrizio que todos reprochaban y que ella no podía justificar tampoco, lo comprendía… ella era tal vez la única persona que sabia todo lo que su esposo llevaba guardado dentro del pecho en contra de Terruce y que aunque le explicasen una y mil veces lo que había ocurrido años atrás, le seria muy difícil hacer que ese odio desapareciese de la noche a la mañana.

- Se necesitaría de un batallón para detenerla y mantenerla alejada de Fabrizio – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Manuelle captando la atención de los presentes, al ver que los padres de su cuñado posaban la mirada en la figura de su hermana que salía por la puerta del despacho. Ellos se volvieron a mirarlo y el francés aprovecho esto para justificar la actitud de su hermana, aunque la verdad no tenia que justificarla, Marion era la esposa de Fabrizio y ya, pero aun así agrego – Si ella siente que Fabrizio la necesita estará junto a él así tenga que enfrentarse o contradecir a cualquiera, créanme lo sé por experiencia propia y aun si mi cuñado no la necesita ella estará allí para él… - Acoto mirando a los presentes y quiso dedicar unas palabras a Terruce, pero se arrepintió pues nunca había sido bueno para dar consuelo o algo parecido, podía ver el gran grado de culpa en el joven, pero ya se le pasaría, terminaría comprendiendo que las cosas aun si se daban de otra manera seguramente tendría el mismo resultado porque para Fabrizio él era un delincuente, ya le tocaría a su cuñado brindarle una disculpa, pues ciertamente el joven no había hecho mas que velar por su bienestar desde el mismo momento en el cual lo encontraron, solo que dudaba que fuese en un tiempo cercano.

- Yo también me retiro… será mejor esperar a que todo se calme un poco, Fiorella, Luciano siento mucho mi actitud, lamento haberlos angustiado… a todos, lo siento mucho – Menciono el castaño mirando a los presentes y salió tomado de la mano con Candy.

- ¡Terry espera hijo! – Le pidió Eleonor caminando de prisa tras él - ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto preocupada mirándolo a los ojos.

- No pasa nada madre… puede estar tranquila, solo necesito alejarme un poco de este lugar – Contesto tomando la mano de su madre y dándole un suave apretón.

- Yo estaré con él Eleonor… te aseguro que alejarnos es lo mejor en estos momento, dejar que las aguas retomen su cause y ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de lo sucedido – Expuso Candy mirando a su suegra.

- Tienes razón hija… gracias por estar aquí, solo tengan mucho cuidado y no vayas a regresar tan tarde Terry… te adoro hijo, tal y como eres, recuérdalo siempre por favor – Menciono acercándose para darle un beso en la frente y abrazarlo.

- Gracias madre… - Esbozo sin siquiera esforzarse en sonreír porque sabia que no lo lograría.

Llego hasta el salón y con paso seguro se dirigió la puerta principal, abriéndola para que Candy saliera y por más que intento no hacerlo sus ojos buscaron la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, evidentemente pensando el Fabrizio.

Marión abrió la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pudo ver a Fabrizio sentado al borde de la cama de espaldas a ella, el movimiento que hizo su mano y el ruido que hizo la nariz de su esposo le anunciaron que estaba llorando, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra se acercó a la cama bordeándola, él tenia algo en sus manos y su mirada perdida en el objeto, la chica se percato que era una fotografía, al tiempo que Fabrizio elevo la mirada mostrando sus ojos enrojecidos por todas la lagrimas que había estado derramando, al mantener la cabeza hacia arriba para observarla, dos lagrimas corrieron por sus sienes, exteriorizando el dolor que había en el alma de su esposo, ella trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas que se anidaron de golpe en su garganta al ver a su mas grande amor destrozado.

Apoyo una rodilla en la cama, para después sentarse sobre su pierna al lado de su esposo, mientras su mirada verde se perdía en el rostro de Fabrizio una de sus manos recorría con infinita ternura la espalda de él en una caricia de consuelo, ese consuelo que solo ella sabe brindarle, él regreso la mirada al portarretratos que tenia en sus manos apretándolo, tal vez lo encontró de camino a la habitación, ya que a sus suegros le gustaba mantener fotografías de la familia por todas partes, en este se mostraba a los que supuso eran los abuelos de él, llevo su otra mano y apretó uno de los brazos de él mientras la caricia en su espalda no menguaba, en ese momento un sollozo se escapo de la garganta de Fabrizio y se llevo la fotografía al pecho y movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como si por primera vez se sintiese avergonzado de llorar delante de ella.

En ese momento Marión acerco sus labios y le deposito un beso en uno de los hombros del joven, y dejo descansar la barbilla sobre este, Fabrizio libero el portarretratos de una de sus manos y la llevo al brazo de Marión ese que reposaba sobre el de él y lo acaricio tiernamente, ella aprovecho y lo abrazo, refugiándolo en su pecho mientras sentía las lagrimas de Fabrizio mojar su piel él se aferro a ella como si fuese su tabla de salvación, mientras Marión le regalaba caricias que ayudaran a que se sintiera mejor, recorría con sus manos el cuello de él, ninguno de los dos hablaba, no hacían falta palabras, solo sollozos de Fabrizio irrumpían el silencio, mientras Marión luchaba con todas sus ganas en su intento de retener sus lagrimas, sabia que no debía llorar, debía ser ese pilar, esa fortaleza que su esposo necesitaba en este momento, podía sentir como él acariciaba su vientre, para después aferrarse a ella una vez mas, a rodear con sus brazos la cintura, mientras Marión abrazaba y acariciaba al mismo tiempo, Fabrizio soltó su agarre y se alejó de ella un poco, dejando caer sobre la alfombra la fotografía que aun mantenía en una de sus manos.

El chico se alejó del refugio y llevo sus codos hasta las rodillas mientras que cubría con ambas manos su cara, tratando de sofocar los sollozos, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba por los mismos, frotaba su rostro con las manos tratando de limpiar en vano las lagrimas, de hacer un espacio entre tanto dolor y decepción, de tratar de entender muchas cosas que giraban en su cabeza, pero estas solo lo arrastraban por los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de sus abuelos.

Descubrió su cara y elevo la mirada al cielo buscando una respuesta o al menos las fuerzas que lo ayudasen a comprender o a perdonar tanto engaño, que esa tristeza que lo invade en este momento tenga un consuelo, no puede juzgar las acciones de su abuela, la ama y nunca podrá dejar de hacerlo, mucho menos las de su abuelo Alfonzo, pero no sabe el porque le ocultaron tal verdad, sabe que no es justo, para él no es justo y sabe que para su padre lo es menos, por esa razón decidió salir del despacho, se sentía realmente avergonzado por la actitud que había tenido, por haber sido tan malditamente impulsivo, sabe que es uno de sus peores defectos y aunque intente controlarlo no puede, es algo que se escapa de sus manos, tampoco pediría disculpas porque el maldito orgullo que lo caracteriza no lo dejaría doblegarse delante de los demás, podría hacerlo con las personas que ama, pero jamás con las que ha creado algún tipo de resentimiento, es algo que para él no complementa su personalidad, pero siempre esta ahí latente.

No será fácil el aceptar esta nueva realidad que le estrellaron en la cara, no quiere aceptarla, esta luchando con el mismo por olvidar lo sucedido, por evitar pensar en lo que su padre le dijo, pero las palabras solo hacen eco en su cabeza y llegan a su corazón oprimiéndolo con una fuerza infinita, sabe que aunque no lo une un lazo de sangre a Alfonzo Di Carlo ese es su abuelo y el amor que siente aun por él no va a disminuir, que no quiere y eso se lo dejara muy claro a su padre, no quiere desplazarlo, no va aceptar a otro hombre en ese puesto que su corazón le ha dado a ese hombre honorable, comprensivo y cariñoso, él lo comprendía ya que su carácter variaba mucho del de su padre, nunca le hablo con autoridad por el contrario muchas veces reprendió a su progenitor cuando sabia que le exigía demasiado para ser apenas un niño. – Con esto solo hacia que los recuerdos se agolparan uno tras otro, haciendo que su llanto no menguara.

Marión sabia que por el momento la única solución era que Fabrizio dejara salir las emociones que lo estaban llevando por una tristeza infinita, que no había palabras que pudiesen consolarlo, por lo que solo le regalaba su presencia y sus caricias además de un beso que se posaba sobre la sien del chico, que una vez mas buscaba el refugio entre sus brazos, rompiendo en un llanto amargo, llorando como nunca lo había visto hacerlo.

La rubia frotaba con energía la espalda del joven cerrando los ojos fuertemente y tragando en seco para pasar ese dolor que le causaba la pena de Fabrizio, ella movió su cuerpo y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para hacer mas fuerte y segura su protección, Fabrizio no encontraba la manera de sacarse de una sola vez todo lo que su pecho quería exponer, por lo que lloro sin saber por cuanto tiempo y su esposa, amiga, su fortaleza, guía, su fe infinita, sencillamente su todo, no lo soltó un segundo, no dejo de regalarle caricias que le brindaban ese calor que necesitaba.

Marión sintió como el llanto disminuía por lo que llevo sus manos y acuno el rostro de su esposo elevándolo para que la mirara a los ojos, mientras le limpiaba con los pulgares las lagrimas, se acercó y le deposito un lento y tierno beso en los labios de él.

- Vamos a bañarnos. – Le pidió en un susurro, no hizo falta que él le dijese nada pues con la mirada le dejo saber que obedecería, por lo que ella bajo de la cama tomándole la mano y él se puso lentamente de pie dejándose guiar al baño, en este ella misma se encargo de desnudarlo y se abrazó una vez mas apoyando su mejilla en el pecho masculino, sintiéndolo temblar ante las lagrimas que una vez mas salían de sus hermosos ojos topacio, se alejó un poco y lo ayudo a entrar en la tina, después ella se quito todas las prendas, mostrándose completamente desnuda delante de él por primera vez desde que salió del coma, le regalo una sonrisa al ver como él la admiraba, pero no era una cargada de deseos como esas que él normalmente le ofrece sino una envuelta en ternura, mientras le tendía la mano, la cual ella tomo y elevo una de sus piernas para entrar en el agua tibia sentándose frente a Fabrizio, se acercó a él y lo abrazo para después tomar una esponja y frotarle el cuerpo, tomo agua entre sus manos y con estas llenas las elevo derramándola sobre la cabeza de él quien a segundos derramaba lagrimas silenciosas y sus ojos se encontraban realmente hinchados, mientras la admiraba a ella bañarlo con tanto amor.

- ¿Por qué eres así con este imbécil? – Pegunto encontrando al fin su voz una que apenas ella pudo reconocer por estar realmente ronca por las lagrimas y las emociones que aun latían en su interior, tratando de retener en vano un sollozo que se escapo de su pecho, pues no podía evitar sentirse también avergonzado con ella, por su actitud, nunca se había mostrando violento delante de su esposa.

- Por que amo con todo lo que tengo este imbécil. – Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. – porque entiendo su proceder, pues soy la única que ha estado presente en sus dolores y angustias, que solo salió a relucir ese animal que quiere defender a su familia de lo que sea. – Acoto tomando las manos de él y besándolas.

La carretera ante sus ojos se mostraba casi infinita y aunque aparentemente tenía toda su atención puesta en esta, solo la mitad estaba en el camino, en realidad mucho menos que la mitad, pero la suficiente para mantenerse alerta y no provocar un accidente. La chica a su lado era consciente de esto pues vio como pasaban de largo la entrada a su casa, él también se percato de lo sucedido aun cuando Candy no menciono nada, busco la manera de devolverse y correr su error, intentando desesperadamente concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. El auto se detuvo frente a la inmensa fachada de la mansión Andley y ellos se quedaron dentro de este unos minutos en completo silencio, hasta que Candy se acerco a él y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry.

- ¿Tienes sueño pecosa? – Pregunto en tono casual, pensado que ciertamente ella deseaba dormir, ya que la somnolencia era uno de los síntomas del embarazo, que se había hecho mas presentes en ella, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- No… no ahora, pero me encanta estar así, sentir el calor que tu cuerpo emana es tan placentero y escuchar los latidos de tu corazón… es la mejor melodía que pueda existir en el mundo para mi – Respondió subiendo los ojos para ver el rostro de Terry.

Él le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y esta llegaba hasta su mirada, una verdadera en horas y eso la hizo sentirse muy afortunada, subió un poco mas para ofrecerle sus labios al chico, pero antes dejo ver una linda sonrisa y deshojo un par de botones de la camisa del chico.

- Así los escucho mejor… - Expuso dándole un beso en los labios, solo un toque y después bajo para depositar dos mas en el pecho de su prometido.

- Si quieres que me olvide de lo que ocurrió instantes atrás lo estas logrando Candy – Señalo dejando libre un suspiro y llevando su mano para acariciar la cintura de la chica.

- Me alegra escucharlo… pero me temo que no podre conseguir que te olvides de todo por completo si continuamos en este lugar – Indico con una mirada traviesa.

- ¿Estas proponiéndome algo en particular? – Inquirió levantando una ceja con media sonrisa.

- Acompáñame – Fue su respuesta mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Él bajo para después ayudarla a ella y siguió a la chica quien se encamino hacia el jardín, pero cuando llegaron a este siguieron de largo internándose en las extensas llanuras que bordeaban la gran mansión en lo alto de la colina, continuaron por unos senderos que se alejaban cada vez mas de la casa, tomados de la mano y en completo silencio, no les hacia falta hablar para saber lo que pensaba, por eso Candy de vez en cuando le dedicaba hermosas sonrisas a él para aligerar la tensión que se podía apreciar aun en Terry, acariciando con su pulgar la mano del chico y elevando la cara al sol que se hallaba en lo alto para dejar que sus rayos bañasen su rostro. Él la admiraba deleitándose en la imagen de su pecosa, tan hermosa que sin siquiera notarlo varios suspiros se escapaban de su pecho, al igual que en otras ocasiones Candy estaba logrando alejar de él cualquier pena y sentido de culpa, ella era su calma, quien le daba la paz que necesitaba cuando situaciones como la ocurrida hacia momentos lo envolvían, le acaricio la espalda con suavidad cuando llegaron hasta la sombra de un inmenso árbol que sobresalía en el paisaje, algo bastante extraño pues la mayoría en este lugar eran de tamaño mediano.

- Mira hacia arriba Terry – Indico ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto evaluándolo con la mirada y después sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios - ¡Una casa de árbol! Pecosa… pero es para unos niños… -Decía emocionado mirándola.

- ¡Por supuesto que es para unos niños! – Expreso ella riendo alegremente – Era de Archie, Anthony y Stear, la conocí cuando regresamos del colegio a Annie y a mi nos toco pasar una noche en esta por… por que nos pareció divertido hacerlo – Explico omitiendo que había sido por cumpla de Elisa y Neil, ya no deseaba cargar con rencores del pasado – Pero ahora será de nuestros hijos… Albert que se conocía toda la propiedad tampoco sabia de su existencia hasta hace un par de años, decidimos dejarla tal cual estaba por petición de Archie quien no había regresado a este lugar en mucho tiempo, pero cuando se entero que estaba embarazada me la obsequio, dijo que podíamos remodelarla para hacerla mas segura… - Indico emocionada rodeando con su brazo la cintura del chico - ¿Te gusta? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- ¡Claro pecosa! Yo nunca tuve una, aunque la desee muchas veces… la verdad era que no podía hacerlo, en el colegio no me lo permitían y en la casa de mi padre menos, además que se supone que estas se construyen en compañía de hermanos, los míos… bueno ni siquiera deseaban tenerme cerca y primos… yo no tenia ninguno… - Se interrumpió sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de inmediato.

- Terry… - Susurro ella al percibir el cambio en él, su cuerpo fue recorrido por un temblor muy leve, pero que Candy logro sentir, así como la tensión que lo invadió – Amor… Terry mírame – Le pidió acariciándole el pecho con ternura.

- Estoy bien… estoy bien Candy – Dijo pero su voz sonaba mas grave de lo normal por las lagrimas que llenaron su garganta, poso de nuevo su mirada en la casa entre las ramas y se encamino alejándose un poco de Candy.

Ella se mantuvo allí para darle su espacio pues sabia, que para Terry todo esto también era complicado y aunque estaba luchando para mostrarse fuerte como siempre, había cosas que lo sobrepasaban y el rechazo tan abierto que mostro Fabrizio hacia él le había causado una herida muy profunda, una que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas nunca ocurriese, quizás porque todo esto solo revivía el rechazo que tuvo que soportar durante años por parte de sus hermanastros y la esposa de su padre, ese que sin quererlo lo había marcado y que tal vez nunca lograría borrar de su alma. El castaño se detuvo dejando que su mirada se perdiese en el paisaje, mientras las lagrimas bajaban sin siquiera notarlo por sus mejillas, al tiempo que una gran opresión se adueñaba de su pecho y apenas lo dejaba respirar, era como si algo que no lograba controlar estuviese creciendo dentro de él y debía dejarlo salir o terminaría quebrándolo en pedazos, se llevo las manos a la cara para frotarla e intentar liberarse de esto sin tener que angustiar a Candy pero todo fue en vano, su garganta ya estaba casi cerrada por la presión que llevaba dentro del pecho y sentía que estaba luchando contra la corriente, completamente exhausto se rindió ante lo inevitable y dejo salir de sus labios un sollozo cargado de dolor, una queja que brotaba de lo mas profundo de su alma, como si esa pena lo estuviese desgarrando y no podía hacer nada para disimular lo que sentía.

Candy se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que se escapo de ella al ver a Terry de esta manera, le dolía en demasía verlo sufrir, verlo tan indefenso, derrumbarse ante sus ojos… no soportaba seguir allí clavada en ese lugar sin hacer nada. Dio un par de pasos llegando hasta él y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos al tiempo que apoyaba su mejilla en la espalda del chico, sintiendo ese temblor que lo invadía a causa de los sollozos que brotaban sin control de su interior, comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el pecho de Terry.

- Estoy… estoy bien amor… ya paso… no es nada – Menciono limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos de manera brusca y respirando profundamente para aligerar esta presión.

- No… no lo estas Terry, no tienes porque fingir delante de mi… sabes que puedes expresar lo que sientes con libertad mi amor… mírame por favor – Pidió volviéndolo para verlo a los ojos y ver el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos fue para ella como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en medio del corazón, algo tan grande y desgarrador – Mi vida… - Susurro con la voz grave por las lagrimas que inundaron su garganta, al tiempo que lo amarraba en un abrazo y él rompía a llorar de nuevo, un llanto amargo y doloroso.

Después de unos minutos él se calmo un poco y camino con ella hasta las raíces del árbol, tomaron asiento mientras la mirada de Terry se perdía en un punto imaginario, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, a veces un sollozo se escapa de los labios del joven y ella solo le acariciaba el cabello y la mejilla, recogiendo con sus dedos las gruesas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, lo acomodo recostándole la cabeza sobre sus muslos, sentido como el llanto del joven empapaba la tela, temblando a momentos cuando este se hacia mas intenso, ella también dejaba correr el suyo, solo que en completo silencio para no hacerlo sentir mal a él, debía dejarlo desahogarse.

- Yo desee tantas cosas… tantas Candy, pase noches soñando con que mis padres llegaban en un hermoso coche y me llevaban con ellos, me alejaban del internado… que cambiaban las paredes oscuras y frías del San Pablo por unas cálidas y llenas de luz, unas que serian mi nuevo hogar… eso lo hacia cuando era un chico, cuando aun tenia la capacidad para soñar con esas cosas, pero los años pasaban y nada ocurría, mi padre no me visitaba, apenas si compartía conmigo en algunas ocasiones y siempre se mostraba distante, mi madre jamás me escribió… nunca se acerco para ver como me encontraba ¿Sabes que la única fotografía que tenia de ella fue su regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Que irónico por Dios! Yo había viajado hasta América parabuscarla y pedirle que me aceptara junto a ella y lo único que obtuve fue su rechazo, me dijo que eso no era posible… que nadie podía enterarse que ella era mi madre y un mes después recibí una estúpida foto con una dedicatoria para su hijo… ¡Su hijo! Pero me trato como a un fanático más, o a alguien con quien se es condescendiente por cortesía y nada más… ¿Qué madre le envía a su hijo una fotografía autografiada después de haberlo rechazado sin ningún reparo? Nunca obtuve de mis padres lo que realmente necesitaba y deseaba… nunca Candy y créeme a pesar de todo el dolor ya los he perdonado por ello y estoy realmente dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido… a eso estoy dispuesto yo que pase por todo lo que pase, no puedo entender como Fabrizio no es capaz de ver mas allá de su propio dolor y perdonar a sus padres… ellos que siempre fueron incondicionales con él, que lo consintieron y lo escucharon cuando los necesito, que jamás lo dejaron pasar una noche de frio y soledad, no mientras estuvieron a su lado, que curaban sus enfermedades con amor y cariño, para quienes él lo era todo… ¡Todo! Que no hubiese dado yo por haber recibido lo que él tenia y que lanzo a un barranco solo por el desengaño de Antonella… que no hubiese dado yo por no tener que vivir todo lo que viví por tantos años – Decía sin dejar de llorar en medio de una tempestad, que desataba toda la rabia, el resentimiento y el dolor que había soportado por años.

- Lo sé amor… lo sé… pero ahora las cosas son distintas, estas junto a tus padres y ellos te han demostrado que te aman muchísimo y que lamentan todo el daño que te hicieron, sabes que me hace muy feliz verlos unidos y mas aun saber que tú decidiste darles la oportunidad de sanar las heridas que te causaron – Hablaba ella con voz calmada mientras le acariciaba el cabello y depositaba suaves besos en la sien del chico.

- Si… lo hice… - Dejo libre un suspiro mientras su mirada buscaba la de Candy – Lo hice porque no soportaba perder lo que me habían dado los Di Carlo, me aterraba volver a ser lo que tiempo atrás fui Candy, caer en la soledad, la oscuridad y el frio que en envolvió… pues aun cuando mi madre me acepto junto a ella, nada podía ser como siempre había soñado, nuestra relación era cordial… pero sentía que hacia falta algo, ese algo me lo entrego Fiorella durante el tiempo que viví con ellos, comprensión, ternura y libertad; ella me demostró lo que era una madre, incluso aunque era consiente que yo no era su hijo, nunca hizo distinción entre ambos, algunas veces se mostraba taciturna… pero siempre tenia una sonrisa para mi, un gesto cariñoso, una palabra de aliento, lo mismo hacia Luciano… ellos sin ser mis padres se portaron mejor que los verdaderos y quisiera tanto encontrar el mismo punto de compenetración con Eleonor y Richard… pero no puedo, sencillamente no puedo son cosas por completo distintas, no sabes cuando me duele saber que ahora lo he perdido todo definitivamente, no podre continuar de la misma manera estando Fabrizio, ya me dejo en claro que no me quiere cerca de ellos y yo no podría nunca poner en una disyuntiva a los Di Carlo, seria injusto para ellos, además que sé que al final terminaría escogiendo a Fabrizio y es lo mas lógico, él es su hijo y yo solo… yo solo fui alguien que llego a sus vidas por casualidad, nada mas… y que ahora resulte siendo su sobrino, pero no soy su hijo… no lo soy – Expreso dejando libre un sollozo y llorando de nuevo con un gran sentimiento de dolor llenándole el pecho.

- Terry por favor no llores… o mejor hazlo, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar ahora porque no deseo que vuelvas a hacerlo nunca mas, no lo harás amor, jamás volverás a llorar de dolor, no si esta en mis manos hacerte feliz… sé que no puedo llenar todos los vacios y que también necesitas de tu familia para sentirte plenamente, pero déjame al menos intentar alejar de ti todas esas penas, tú lo hiciste conmigo Terry… no una sino dos veces, alejaste de mi las sombras y la tristeza que me cubrían cuando Anthony partió, me mostraste lo maravilloso que era el mundo y que debíamos seguir adelante, mirar hacia adelante mi vida, siempre… debes hacerlo Terry, por mi, por nuestro hijo y por ti… sobre todo por ti – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos, mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas del chico.

- Es que no lo entiendo pecosa… no comprendo por que se mostro de esa manera, puedo entender que se sienta engañado, que me odie por pensar que suplante su lugar y engañe a sus padres… pero ya tiene claro que todo fue una gran confusión, que yo soy inocente de todo eso y aun así se fue de ese salón odiándome con la misma intensidad… te juro que siento tanta impotencia y tanta rabia, quisiera odiarlo de la misma manera y que me importe un bledo lo que le pase… que desaparezca y no sepamos nunca mas de él… pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo porque puse en esto muchas esperanzas, para mi Fabrizio seria ese hermano que nunca tuve… no te imaginas cuantas veces pensé en todo lo que hubiese sido si nuestros abuelos se hubiesen quedado juntos, lo mas probable es que ningún de los dos estaríamos como estamos ahora, yo lo habría ayudado con lo ocurrido con Antonella, lo hubiese aconsejado para que no buscara esa salida tan drástica… - Decía en medio de un llanto que era mas de rabia que de otra cosa, cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Las cosas siempre pasan por algo Terry… si eso no hubiese pasado, Fabrizio no tendría a su lado a Marion y Joshua no existiría, tampoco Luna… y tú tal vez no hubiese logrado salir ileso de ese accidente o en un caso peor quizás yo jamás te hubiese conocido… las cosas siempre pasan por algo – Afirmo ella con voz serena.

- ¿Entonces si es así por que tengo siempre que pagar por las culpas de los demás? Pague por los errores de mis padres, pague por la trampa que nos tendió Elisa en el colegio… pague también por el arrebato de Susana cuando me salvo la vida… ¡Por Dios lo pague una segunda vez cuando Luciano decidió hacer lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo siempre que ser yo el malvado, el insensible, el villano?! ¿Acaso nadie puede ver que no es así? Yo solo quiero que todos estén bien Candy… te lo juro amor, quiero vivir por fin en paz, sin culpas, sin miedos, sin mentiras… solo quiero vivir en paz y ser feliz, solo eso pero creo que todo el mundo piensa que pido demasiado y que no merezco ni siquiera eso, la verdad ya estoy cansado pecosa, esto harto de ser siempre quien deba cargar sobre sus espaldas las consecuencias de las decisiones que toman los demás, si Luciano me llevo a su casa yo soy el culpable, si mis padres se separaron yo soy el culpable… si Fabrizio decide alejarse de sus padre de nuevo yo seré el culpable – Se desahogaba mientras sentía las lagrimas bajar por sus sienes quemándolo como si fuese ríos de fuego al tiempo que su corazón latía dentro de su pecho hecho un puño.

- No pienses en eso ahora mi amor… ya veras que Fabrizio terminara comprendiendo todo y te aceptara como parte de la familia, justo como ha hecho Fransheska… todo esto pasara y las cosas entre ustedes serán como deseabas, serán unos primos muy unidos y compartirán juegos junto a Joshua… y la pequeña Luna cuando nazca, también con Terry porque así se llamara nuestro hijo… ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Tú me pediste que llevara tu nombre y lo tendrá mi amor, a él le daremos todo ese amor que llevamos guardado dentro del pecho y tanto deseamos entregar, no debes sufrir… no me gusta verte así Terry, tú eres un hombre maravilloso y Fabrizio seria un completo idiota si no logra verlo por si mismo, te aseguro que nunca mas te tendrás que ver expuesto a todo eso que una vez te hizo daño… nunca mas mi vida – Decía al tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho y le daba suaves besos en la mejilla, arrullándolo como si fuese un niño – Te amo… te amo con toda mi alma – Susurro abrazándolo con fuerza para llenarlo de calidez y seguridad.

Él se dejo envolver por todo lo que Candy le brindaba y lucho por alejar la pena que lo golpeaba en ese instante con tanta fuerza que a minutos un nuevo sollozo se hacia presente, pero de apoco se fue calmando hasta quedarse dormido en las piernas de la chica quien no dejo de acariciarlo un instante, perdiéndose en la imagen de su amor que justo ahora lucia como un pequeño que lo único que deseaba era amor, compresión y cariño, ese que tendría… si, lo tendría pues ella se encargaría de dárselo a manos llenas.

Después de varios minutos en la tina ella se puso de pie y le tendió la mano saliendo los dos al mismo tiempo de la bañera, la chica tomo una de las toallas y Fabrizio se la quito extendiéndola y arropándolo a ambos, refugiándola en su abrazo, mientras que Marión rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de él descansando su mejilla en el pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón del joven los cuales eran tranquilos, pero poco a poco aumentaban el ritmo y solo un minuto basto para saber la causa del aumento de sus palpitaciones cuando un nuevo sollozo se escapo de su garganta.

La chica se alejó del pecho y elevo la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, seguidamente una mano de ella se aventuro y atrapo la lagrima que rodaba, admirando como las pupilas se le ahogaban y él entre abría la boca para respirar mejor.

- Mi abuela nunca dejo de amar a ese hombre. – Hablo apenas con un hilo de voz el cual era sumamente grave. – No quisiera buscar en mis recuerdos, pero estos llegan sin quererlo… una vez a ella le dio un ataque, eran comunes cuando no nos reconocía y la presionábamos para que recordara, un día pedía a gritos al duque, yo no lo entendía, no sabia a que se debía eso, el doctor que la atendió dijo que solo relacionaba la verdad con la fantasía que estaba viviendo uno de los libros que leía, eso me convenció mucho, pues yo tome prestado su libro y este era protagonizado por un duque, pero esa noche yo me quede a dormir con ella, escuche cuando mi abuelo llego y yo solo me hice el dormido, mi abuela le pidió perdón incontables veces y él no decía nada, cuando lo hizo fue antes de salir y sus palabras fueron "sé que también a mi me quieres" después de eso mi abuelo salió y ella no hizo mas que llorar toda la noche, al menos eso creo ya que me quede dormido, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos… en ese entonces no le di importancia pues la enfermedad de mi abuela la llevaba mentalmente de un lugar a otro, nunca imagine que entre ellos existiese un secreto de esa magnitud. – Un nuevo sollozo se atravesó en sus palabras.

- Estoy segura que tu abuela también amaba a tu abuelo. – Susurro ella mirándolo a los ojos y acunándole el rostro. – Tal vez no de la manera que esperaba, pero amor había en esa relación, sino tu padre lo hubiese percibido, tú mismo me has contado que ellos eran un ejemplo de amor y pareja, si habían demostraciones de afectos delante de ustedes, era porque así lo sentían, sabes en el hospital en Francia hay varios casos y solo es que olvidan lo mas reciente y pueden recordar cosas que creían perdidas, que ni siquiera una persona sin esa enfermedad puede hacerlo… creo que era lo que le pasaba a tu abuela, vivía de los recuerdos y estos la atormentaban, pues vivía la separación de ese hombre una y otra vez, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya aprendido a amar a tu abuelo y sin duda él la amaba, era incondicional con ella, sé que es difícil amor porque ahora necesitas la explicación y darle sentido a todo lo que te han contado, pero debes recordar a tu abuela como era con ustedes, con tu padre, con tu abuelo, no lo que fue antes de eso, ese era su pasado, eso no hace que las personas sean correctas, el pasado es pasado, ella decidió estar al lado de Alfonzo porque sabia que podría ofrecerle, no lo que él esperaba, pero al menos hizo su mejor intento. – Se puso de puntillas para estar a la altura, de su esposo quien tuvo que bajarse para poder recibir ese beso que ella le ofrecía. – Ahora vamos a secarnos y a vestirnos sino terminaremos enfermos. – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos él se encontraba sentado al borde la cama con el pantalón del pijama puesto y ella llevaba la camisa de este, percatándose que ya no le llegaba casi a las rodillas sino a los muslos por la barriga, él la admiraba mientras suspiros de sentimiento se escapaban de su pecho, aun le costaba aceptar la realidad, se había obligado a no pensar en los demás miembros que ahora eran parte de la familia, mucho menos pensar en Terruce, porque era una mezcla demasiado contradictoria de emociones, por un lado aun siente rabia en contra de él, pero por otro lado recuerda esa mirada que compartieron antes de salir del despacho y recordó que era la misma que le vio en el sueño que tuvo cuando Fransheska estuvo en peligro, cuando él le ayudo a rescatarla y evitar que cayera a ese hueco sin fondo, pero eso solo era un sueño, no era real.

Su mirada se anclo en Marión quien se colocaba los guantes y preparaba los utensilios médicos para curarlo, coloco la bandeja metálica en la mesa de noche y él elevo la cabeza para que ella pudiese retirar la gasa aun húmeda por el baño, mientras trataba de mirar a su esposa, le encantaba ver como ella fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba en su trabajo, pero también se sentía muy mal, por su comportamiento tan violento delante de ella, sabe que no se merece el que la angustie de esta manera y quería por todos los medios resarcir el daño que había causado a las personas que ama, al menos a medias.

Su padres le inculcaron amor, comprensión y perdón, siempre fueron realmente unidos y la palabras rencor u odio ellos la aborrecían, lo mismo había hecho él con Joshua, una persona es grande por los valores que lo definen, es por eso que hará el intento, a dar todo de su parte para que sus padres, borren de sus recuerdos lo vivido hoy, se había prometido no defraudarlos, ni mucho menos juzgarlos, su padre no tiene la culpa de los sentimientos y secretos de su abuela, él mucho menos, sin embargo es una verdad a la cual no puede dejar de lado, la presión en su pecho apenas si lo dejaba respirar, por lo que liberaba suspiros y así evitar llorar nuevamente, no quería angustiar a su esposa, que no hacia mas que vivir por él, ahora solo quería darse o dar la oportunidad de conocer a… a… a ese hombre.

- ¿Como es la forma de ser de Terruce? – Pregunto mientras sentía a la chica despegar el adhesivo y sus manos temblaron un poco. – Me imagino que lo había visto antes. – Acoto con voz tranquila y obviando la sorpresa del rostro de Marión.

- Si ya lo había visto antes, pero tu padre estaba esperando el momento mas indicado para poder contarte, sabia que no lo tomarías de la mejor manera, yo también se lo había advertido. – Acoto mientras retiraba el otro adhesivo y trataba de mantener las manos lo mas serenas posible pues no quería que su esposo se alterase una vez mas, el que haya preguntado por su primo le ha inquietado bastante, por lo que trago en seco y solo quería que dejara la conversación de lado.

- ¿Y como es? ¿Qué tanto se parece a mí? – preguntaba aun con la cabeza elevada para que ella pudiese hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo notaba la tensión en la rubia. – Marión solo quiero saber como es. – Susurro, sintiéndose culpable por ese miedo que se había instalado en ella.

- No sé que deba responder Fabri. - Dijo en un susurro pues no quería hacer sentir mal a su esposo, en esta situación, no sabia que decir si las cualidades o los defectos, en que podría estar interesado Fabrizio de saber.

- La verdad, lo que has visto hasta ahora. – Le indico elevando la ceja derecha, ante el roce de las manos de su esposa en el cuello y dejándole una mirada de confianza para que pudiese hablar tranquilamente.

- Bueno que no solo se parecen físicamente ese gesto que acabas de hacer él también lo hace de la misma manera, no sé que quieres saber, su personalidad… es poco lo que he hablado con él, debo admitir que su parecido contigo me perturbaba amor… eso si, son realmente testarudos, no se porque se parecen tanto, creo… creo que si fuesen gemelos no se parecerían tanto. – Se aventuro a decir y pudo ver como él elevaba un poco la comisura derecha como si eso le hubiese causado gracia. - Terruce no es mala persona, de eso pude darme cuenta… Fabri. – Se detuvo y dejo libre un suspiro al descubrir la herida y percatarse que uno de los puntos se había soltado, definitivamente el esfuerzo que había hecho no pasaría en blanco. – Se te ha soltado un punto así que tendrás que aguantar un poco. – Prosiguió mientras humedecía un algodón con alcohol y lo pasaba por la herida. – Amor si alguien estaba pendiente de tu estabilidad, que mejoraras cuanto antes y quien se preocupaba por tu salud era tu primo, además de que para Joshua fue ese amigo que necesitaba, por eso hoy me extraño mucho su actitud retadora contigo. – Acoto mientras tomaba con una pinza la aguja para suturar y la preparaba. Fabrizio observaba que a su esposa se le hacia difícil el preparar la aguja por lo que decidió aligerar la tensión en ella y algo se le vino a la mente casi de inmediato, como si en realidad eso pensara.

- Creo que no aguanta juego entonces. – Dijo elevando la comisura derecha y sus ojos brillaron ante la picardía de sus palabras. Pero se sintió mal, pues no fue un juego precisamente lo que vivieron hace unas horas y todo por ser él tan impulsivo.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonzo! – La chica lo reprendió y pasaba un algodón con yodo por la herida. – Creo que eso no fue lo que Terruce pensó. – Dijo con reproche.

- Está bien… no puedo aceptarlo, no aun, ni siquiera me interesa por el momento pedirle disculpas, sé que fui algo impulsivo, pero solo quería romperle la cara… no sabia nada, sabes lo que pensaba de él, ahora mas le vale que solo se tome su papel de sobrino de mis padres nada mas. – Hablaba sintiendo el frio del yodo en su garganta y una punzada de celos, esos que no podía controlar al escuchar a Marión defenderlo.

- Ahora respira profundo, porque yo en este instante me voy a vengar de la angustia que me has hecho pasar y deja los celos estúpidos que tus padres te aman y nadie te quitara el puesto, pareces un niño, ni Joshua es tan celoso, bueno no todo el tiempo. – Hablaba y el quejido de Fabrizio al sentir la aguja atravesar la piel hizo que una sonrisa se anclara en sus labios, seguidamente ella se acercó y le deposito un beso apenas contacto de labios. – Te amo. – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos, llenándolo con esto de esa confianza que necesitaba.

- ¿Disfrutas al torturarme verdad? – Pregunto con los dientes apretados y mirándola a los ojos.

- Solo hago mi trabajo y deja de hablar porque cuando lo haces mueves la tráquea y no me dejas agarrar el punto, acoto alejándose y poniendo manos a la obra.

Después de unos minutos la chica cubría con gasa la herida, termino y se quito los guantes para después colocar los implementos en la mesa donde estos iban.

- Amor deberías colocarte algo más decente, sobre todo ropa interior y bajar a comer algo porque por mi culpa no has comido nada. – Le dijo viendo como la luz que se colaba por la ventana dejaba ver la figura de su esposa a través de la camisa del pijama que llevaba puesta.

- No tengo hambre, mientras estaba preparando la ensalada, no pude aguantar y creo que me comí la mitad de lo que tenia previsto preparar. – Dijo volviéndose y encaminándose nuevamente a la cama. – Mejor vamos a dormir un rato, aprovechemos que Joshua aun esta durmiendo, ya después correrá al cuarto de Manuelle porque quiere que le enseñe las últimas técnicas para crear los barcos de papel. – Hablaba acomodando las almohadas y metiéndose a la cama mientras Fabrizio se acomodó dentro de la cama y ella se dejo caer sobre su pecho.

- Perdóname amor, prometo no comportarme nuevamente de esa manera… sé que me cegué, que primero debía escuchar razones, pero toda la rabia que había acumulado me gano y creo que esa verdad es la respuesta a mi estúpido comportamiento… ¿Sabes una cosa? – Ella negó en silencio mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven. – Mi abuelo Alfonzo, seguirá siendo mi mayor ejemplo a seguir, mi orgullo, es mi abuelo nadie más, a pesar de que no llevemos la misma sangre. – Susurro y dejo libre un suspiro.

- Familia es esa que esta contigo, que comparte tus penas, que te da la mano para que luches y comparte tus éxitos, yo quiero al teniente Pétain como un abuelo también, él ha sido un gran hombre. – Hablaba mirándolo a los ojos. – Y no lleva mi sangre precisamente. – Expuso sonriente.

- El teniente, sabes quiero que me acompañes mañana a enviarle un telegrama, quiero que sepa lo agradecido que estoy con él y que sepa que estoy muy bien… espero regresar pronto para darle un gran abrazo. – Expuso mientras se llenaba de nostalgia al recordar a las personas queridas en Francia. – También le enviare uno al señor Ragianni, para que le avise a todos los del Camponechi, al igual que a Mathieu y Vicent. – Hablaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su esposa, así pasaron los minutos hasta que la conversación fue menguando poco a poco, Marión se quedo dormida, mientras Fabrizio la observaba y apenas rozaba con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de la joven.

Una vez mas la lagrimas silenciosas quemaban sus sienes, mientras recapitulaba lo pasado, sabe que Terruce solo le grito la verdad, que no tiene ningún derecho de juzgar a nadie cuando él se largo sin importarle lo que pasara con sus padres, que si él estuvo con ellos, solo fue para ayudarles a seguir adelante, siente el pecho arder al saber los años de consejos por parte de su padre y los todos los besos que su madre le había dado, también sabe lo difícil que debe haber sido para él vivir tanto tiempo sin recordar, pues si él muchas veces perdía el rumbo y se desorientaba, eso le pasaba durante días después de despertar, en la casa en Amiens, no quiere imaginar lo que fue vivir con un hueco mental por tanto tiempo, si se colocaba en la piel de él sabe que su padre también fue injusto, se lo llevo alejándolo de los seres que también quería o… recuerda que el duque de Grandchester dijo que su hijo también había huido, también lo había abandonado, al menos que su padre también le ofreció una salida, esa salida que la guerra le dio a él, sus conclusiones lo llevaban de un lado a otro hasta agotarlo por lo que termino por quedarse dormido también.

El verano estaba completamente instalado, por lo que la humedad y el calor hasta cierto punto eran insoportables, se levanto mas temprano de lo normal pues estar en cama hasta altas horas de la mañana y con tantas ropas y entre sabanas solo hacían el calor mas fatigante aun, sin tener nada que hacer mientras se abanicaba, después de haber almorzado sola… como siempre hacia, pues eran contadas las veces que Frank lo hacia en casa; su mente recreo algo mejor, que estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada, ya que tampoco podía visitar a Jules con tanta frecuencia como deseaba, la presencia de Gerard Lambert y su prometida le hacia prácticamente imposible escaparse para encontrarse con el dueño de su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo, dejo libre un suspiro de frustración, se metió en la ducha, refrescando un poco su cuerpo, para aligerar el calor del verano aunado al que provocaba esta ansiedad que se despertaba en ella cada vez que imaginaba a Jules. Al salir se coloco un bañador en color negro, sabia que la piscina en verano estaba todo el tiempo preparada aun cuando era muy poco lo que la utilizaba, un vestido sencillo de verano y que fuese fácil de quitar para poder entrar al agua, además de unos lentes de sol, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de juegos, donde se encontraba Dennis con Frederick.

- Buenas tardes – Saludo Elisa y el niño al escuchar la voz de su madre dejo caer los cubos de letras que mantenía en sus manos y se puso de pie para salir corriendo hasta ella quien lo atrapo y lo cargo depositándole un beso en la mejilla. – Hola mi vida… ¿Quieres ir a la piscina? – Le pregunto y pudo ver como el niño abría la boca para hacer el intento de hablar pero terminaba por asentir en silencio. – Entonces vamos, ya veras la vamos a pasar muy bien. – Decía mientras rosaba su nariz contra la mejilla del niño, dirigió la mirada a la chica rubia. - Dennis trae por favor a la piscina, ropa adecuada además del chaleco salvavidas.

- Si señora, enseguida se los llevo. – Respondió la joven con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie, Elisa se volvió y salió del cuarto de juegos, mientras llevaba cargado al niño. – Dennis tú también colócate un bañador. – Le pidió y la chica asintió en silencio.

Después de unos minutos estaban los tres en la piscina, Elisa se quito el vestido quedando con el bañador y se metió en el agua, esta se encontraba realmente agradable y le llegaba hasta la cintura, extendió lo brazos y Dennis le paso al niño, quien soltó una carcajada al sentir el agua y ella reía, Dennis también entro a la piscina y le ayudaba a la joven pasando al niño de un lado al otro para que disfrutara.

- Dennis voy a nadar al otro extremo, ten cuidado. – Le pidió entregándole el niño.

- Si señora. – Respondió mientras Frederick jugaba con el agua.

La pelirroja se sumergió y nado hasta el otro extremo donde el agua la cubría por completo, para después regresar donde se encontraba su hijo, la acción de ir de un extremo a otro lo repitió en dos oportunidades, cuando llegaba donde estaba el niño le dejaba un beso y algunas palabras para regresar a la parte mas profunda de la piscina, decidió salir para dirigirse a la mesa y disfrutar del jugo de tomate que le habían llevado, le dio dos sorbos y estaba por dejarlo en la mesa, cuando lo regreso a sus labios y le dio otro, ya que lo habían dejado realmente exquisito y frio tanto como a ella le gustaba, después de un cuarto sorbo lo dejo y se encamino a la piscina.

Mientras unos ojos negros observaban la escena en la piscina, Gerard recorría con su mirada a Elisa mientras Gezabel se bañaba, la verdad era que la joven tenia un cuerpo escultural, además de que el bañador negro contrastaba hermosamente con su color de piel tan blanca y el cabello rojo al estar mojado se tornaba vino, sin duda Frank tenia buen ojo, los días que lleva en la casa se ha percatado que la chica no era la misma que conoció, que había cambiado demasiado, tal vez se debía al hijo o a que Frank sabia como amoldar ciertos caracteres, aunque no le parecía, ya que él vivía a los pies de ella, baila el son que ella le tocaba y sabia que no es para menos, es una envidia de mujer que no cualquier hombre podía tener, es hermosa y elegante, además que desprende un aire de sensualidad que puede desatar locuras, lo único malo y por lo cual antes no se había percatado de esas cualidades era por la forma tan arrogante y altanera que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Espiando a la mujer de tu amigo? – Pregunto Gezabel cerrando con sus brazos la cintura de Gerard, tomándolo por sorpresa, descansando la mejilla en la espalda.

- Esperando que salieras del baño. – Respondió mostrando media sonrisa, mientras acariciaba los brazos de la chica, se volvió y la miro a los ojos para después acercarse y darle un beso. – Lastima que tengamos que bajar sino te haría el amor en este instante, aprovechando que la señora esta entretenida en la piscina con su hijo y no podrá escuchar tus gritos, mientras te hago tocar el cielo. – Acoto alejándose del beso y emprendió con sus labios un recorrido por la mandíbula de la chica quien le regalo un jadeo al tiempo que se desamarraba la bata de baño y la dejaba caer a sus pies quedando desnuda mientras él le devoraba el cuello.

- Yo la verdad no tengo ningún deseo de bajar… en por lo menos una hora. – Susurro mientras sus manos deshojaban los botones de la camisa del chico.

- Perfecto no creo que nuestra anfitriona se sienta ofendida si no bajamos a compartir con ella… en cualquier caso podemos alegar que el viaje aun sigue pasándonos cuentas y quedamos rendidos durante la siesta – Llevando las manos a la cintura de la chica elevándola, Gezabel cerró con sus piernas la cintura del joven quien la encamino a la cama y la deposito en esta mientras ella batallaba con la el pantalón de él, en segundos quedaron desnudos, un concierto de jadeos y gemidos dio comienzo en el lugar inundando cada rincón, mientras sus cuerpos temblaban, sudaban y se entregaban al desespero, la pasión y el amor.

Elisa entro una vez mas al agua al lado de su hijo, al tiempo que observaba el pequeño rostro sonrojado y los destellos que el sol le sacaba al agua, reflejándolo en los ojos de ambos y haciéndoles brillar, reían y jugaban, sin embargo a Elisa aun la preocupaba el que su hijo no hablase claramente solo algunas palabras, cada vez que piensa en la consulta que tiene mañana con el especialista el corazón se le comprime ante la angustia de algún diagnostico negativo.

- Frederick, mira quien viene allá. – Le dijo la chica emocionada señalando para que el niño, captara, en ese momento el pequeño estiro lo brazos y movía sus manitos en un gesto por llamar.

- Nei..ne..neil. – Hablaba llamándolo, pero no lo escuchaba.

- ¡Neil! ¡Neil!. – Lo llamo la joven con voz fuerte captando la atención del san Bernardo que le había regalado su hermano al niño, por lo que el perro salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraban y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzo a la piscina junto con ellos, al tiempo que todos soltaban carcajadas de sorpresa y alegría, al ser mojados por el perro quien esparció agua cuando se lanzo y nadaba hasta donde se encontraban sus dueños. – Que lindo estas Neil. – Decía Elisa frotándole la cabeza al perro y Frederick la imitaba.

- Vaya veo que me tienen como mascota. – La voz de Neil se dejo escuchar a espaldas de la joven quien volvió medio cuerpo al escucharlo, abriendo la boca tras la sorpresa, la emoción hizo que su corazón latiese rápidamente mientras una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, sin desviar la mirara de su hermano, le entrego el niño a Dennis y se encamino al borde la piscina y salió.

- ¡Neil! – Dijo emocionada sin poder creerlo aun, al tiempo que corría a encontrarse con su hermano cuando a su lado llego el perro y ella dejo libre una carcajada. – No Neil, no tú, es a mi hermano a quien llamo, corre a la piscina, ve… regresa - Le decía aplaudiendo para que el San Bernardo obedeciese y una vez más corría, al encuentro con el moreno.

- No Elisa, espera que estas mojada. – Le dijo colocando las manos al frente para que se detuviese, pero fue en vano porque ella lo amarro en un abrazo, al que él le fue imposible no corresponder, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la joven y elevándola un poco. – Perfecto has arruinado mi traje de sastre italiano. - Dijo para después depositarle un beso.

- Yo te regalare diez mas, deja de ser tan quisquilloso con la ropa ya te pareces a Archie. – Acoto mientras se alejaba y lo miraba a los ojos. – Me habías dicho que llegarías dentro de dos días, ¿Por qué no me avisaste para ir a buscarte a la estación? – preguntaba, tomándolo de la mano y encaminándolo cerca de la piscina.

- Porque quería darte la sorpresa y si te decía que en realidad llegaba el día de hoy, no seria sorpresa. – Respondió mientras miraba a Frederick en los brazos de su niñera quien lo reconocía y estiraba los brazos. – Oh no mi pequeño sobrino usted esta mojado y no puedo entrar a la piscina con ropa.

- ¿Quien dice que no? – Pregunto Elisa al tiempo que lo empujaba dentro del agua, agarrándolo por sorpresa y que esta salpicara por todos lados ante el cuerpo del joven estrellarse en el agua.

- ¡Elisa! – Grito el joven ante la sorpresa, cuando salió a la superficie y en ese momento ella se lanzaba al agua también.

- Hermanito, deja de ser tan amargado. – Le dijo al tiempo que cargaba al niño.

- Ahora yo soy el amargado, quien era la que vivía con cara de pocos amigos, que todo le fastidiaba, que hacerle la vida imposible a los demás era su día a día. – Hablaba mientras le quitaba de los brazos a Frederick y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Eso es pasado, hermanito… ahora solo me basta con hacerle la vida imposible a una sola persona. – Hablaba con picardía.

- ¿No me digas que le estas haciendo la vida cuadritos a Candice a pocos días de su boda? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Candice? ¿Quién es Candice? – Pregunto como si no la conociese. – No… no hermanito, se puede hacer la vida imposible de muchas maneras. – Respondió para seguidamente sumergirse bajo el agua y nadar al otro extremo, mientras Neil la seguía con la mirada, cuando llego al borde de la piscina salió y sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella brillaban por la picardía y la sonrisa y en ese instante él entendió a que se refería su hermana, se le veía hermosa, se le veía feliz, plena, completa, llena, esa felicidad era hasta envidiable, porque su mirada brillaba como ninguna otra, dejándole claro que todo esta bien entre ella y Jules Leblanc, que él la hace feliz aun cuando su amor es clandestino.

En ese momento Vanessa llegaba al encuentro de los hermanos, lucia realmente hermosa ya en su sexto mes de embarazo, envuelta en un ligero vestido azul cielo que contractaba a la perfección con su tono de piel bronceada y su cabello negro como el azabache, el cual llevaba recogido en una cola poco elaborada pero que le daba un aire muy relajada y distinguido al mismo tiempo, sus ojos buscaron a su esposo y al no verlo comenzó a llamarlo.

- ¡Neil amor! ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunto acercándose a la piscina donde veía movimiento.

Segundos despúes una gran bola de pelos que correaba agua salió de la piscina en dirección hacia ella, lanzado un par de ladridos al aire que la hicieron sobresaltarse, apenas era un cachorro pero si no se hacia a un lado podía terminar tumbándola. En ese momento Neil salió con rapidez de la piscina para detener al perro que corría hacia su mujer.

- ¡Perro detente! ¡Ven acá no corras! – Intentaba atraer su atención pero el canino al no reconocer la voz del joven no hacia caso.

- ¡Neil quieto! – Exclamo Elisa y el San Bernardo se detuvo en seco a centímetros de los pies de Vanessa, quien lo veía horrorizada.

- ¿Neil? – Pregunto desconcertada admirando al animal quien la miraba con la lengua afuera y la respiración agitada mientras seguía chorreando agua - ¿Lleva tu nombre? – Inquirió sonriendo a su esposo que se acercaba.

- Fue Frederick… cuando se lo regale le pedimos que le colocara un nombre y lo único que logro esbozar fue mi nombre… así que la ocurrente de mi hermano no tuvo una mejor idea que colocarle mi nombre al perro – Menciono el chico con el ceño fruncido.

- Es una ternura… a ver Neil… ven acá – Dijo Vanessa tomando asiento en una de las sillas mientras lo acariciaba y sonreía.

- Lo mismo digo yo – Expuso Elisa sonriente - ¿Cómo estas Vanessa? – La saludo acercándose para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, tenia puesta una bata de paño por lo que no empapo a la chica como hizo con su hermano.

- Muy bien Elisa… disculpa me distrajo… Neil – Contesto y una risa llena de picardía bailaba, en sus ojos, mientras recibía el abrazo de su cuñada.

Después de eso la pelirroja envió por té y panecillos para compartir con los esposos mientras la ponían al día con todo lo que había ocurrido desde la ultima vez que se vieron, ella no pudo evitar acercar su mano al vientre de su cuñada y acariciarlo con ternura, feliz al ver ese hermoso brillo que se desprendía de los ojos de su hermano cada vez que hablaba del niño, pues estaba seguro que seria varón, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, adoraba ver a Neil así.

* * *

_**Un día el hombre vio llorar al ángel.**_

_**Algo había pasado en los espacios,**_

_**algo muy tierno o algo muy terrible,**_

_**y el hombre contemplaba conmovido**_

_**la alada criatura en su congoja.**_

_**Vio en su rostro encendido por la gracia**_

_**una expresión tan honda, vio en sus rasgos **_

_**abrirse tales muestras de tristezas**_

_**y pasar por su frente tales nubes**_

_**de inmensos infortunios, que prendado**_

_**quedóse allí mirando la nobleza**_

_**de aquel dolor. El ángel suspiraba**_

_**cual si en sí mismo un mundo más potente**_

_**diera un extraño impulso a su amplio pecho.**_

_**Llevábase las manos tan hermosas**_

_**a su faz dolorida, y el trastorno**_

_**daba a su cabellera un indolente**_

_**sabor de adversidad. Cuando en sus ojos**_

_**comenzaron con lívidos fulgores**_

_**a cuajarse unas aguas con destellos**_

_**de sobrenaturales inclemencias,**_

_**el hombre se sintió sobrecogido**_

_**y allá en su corazón algo ignorado**_

_**fluyó a su vez; caían sobre el ángel**_

_**unas lágrimas densas, arrastrando**_

_**no se sabe qué peso delicioso,**_

_**y cada vez que abría sus pupilas**_

_**hacia el vaso horizonte le manaba**_

_**aquel triste caudal. ¡Ay!, dijo el hombre,**_

_**¿qué goce extraño es ése o desvarío**_

_**que siento remontar en mis entrañas,**_

_**qué turbadora imagen comunica**_

_**a mi ser un dolor irresistible?**_

_**Y cuando con dulzura abandonado**_

_**lloró también gimiendo amargamente,**_

_**una sal en los labios le vertían**_

_**las luces de sus ojos.**_

_**Lágrimas, Juan Gil-Albert.**_

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

_**Hola chicas quiero darles las gracias por dejar sus reviews, bueno ya Fabrizio que era el ultimo eslabón en saber la verdad que ocultaron Christine y Cristopher esta al tanto, como un secreto puede cambiar la vida de algunos personajes, la verdad es que Fabrizio fue algo impulsivo, pero como dije antes es un Grandchester orgulloso y terco, defiende a toda costa lo que cree es de él, Galaxy, Fabrizio si no quería enfrentar a sus padres, pero tampoco se la paso llorando, cuando empezaron a conocer de su existencia apenas si se estaba mejorando, fue mucho tiempo el que duro muy mal, el mismo Joshua lo dice, mejoro cuando el cambiaron el tratamiento, ese que le puso el medico que él fue a visitar en Paris donde vio por primera vez a Terry, claro que tenia conciencia pero no tenia los medios para ir tampoco, no lo estoy justificando, solo aclarando la situación, apenas tuvo la oportunidad empezó a trabajar y aun con todo y su miedo estaba haciendo los tramites para ir a ver a sus padres, no era fácil para él, no es fácil para Terry, no es fácil para nadie a mi parecer, agredió a Terry creo que cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiese hecho, ya que se sintió burlado y engañado, ya sabemos como son los hombres de intransigentes. **_

_**Marión, creo que Gloria definió muy bien la posición de ella, a quien conoce verdaderamente es a su esposo y una siempre defiende o esta del lado de lo que ama, no podía ponerse en su contra, con personas que apenas si conoce, con él ha pasado buenos y malos momentos, son el apoyo de cada uno, le falto actitud, creo que a todos les falto, tal vez por la impresión no supieron como reaccionar, que Candy salto, lógico que saltara y defendiera a Terry pues es el hombre que ama y lo hizo por instinto, tal vez si el caso fuese al revés hubiese visto a Marión hasta defendiendo con los dientes a Fabrizio, así es el ser humano, primitivo a la hora de defender a las personas que ama, nadie podía pensar con cabeza fría. **_

_**Princess pues nena, nos alegra que te guste la historia de Elisa y Jules sin duda una de las mas nombradas y las que mas gusta a mi parecer y no por que la escriba, me parece una historia hermosa en la cual el amor nos haces ser mejores personas, ya veras mas adelante la intervención de Candy y Terry. **_

_**Quiero o queremos porque hablo por mi hermana también, agradecer especialmente a Jessy White por habernos tomado en cuenta y darnos la oportunidad de ser leídas, que tan rápido se haya puesto al día y que disfrute de la historia, Mil gracias Jessy por tu Reviews. **_

_**Galaxy nena, solo espero que continúes dejándonos tus impresiones, mira que no creas que nos molesta que seas sincera, es tu pensar y lo respetamos, adoramos esa energía al hacerlo, sabes me siento identificada contigo porque siempre me gusta dejar comentarios muy viscerales pero sobre la historia o tal personaje, aunque muchas veces las autoras me lo toman a mal, por eso espero no creas que nos hemos molestado ni nada, por mi parte puede golpear a Fabrizio hasta hacerlo entender, porque ya vemos que es algo testarudo, pero es que no tiene cara para pedir disculpas. **_

_**Sin mas me despido, espero que la pasen muy bien se les quieres, besos y abrazos!**_


	186. capitulo 55 parte 2

_**Hola chicas aquí el nuevo post de este capitulo, espero lo disfruten, ya ven como si vengo publicando mas seguido, para que vean que no quiero que se me angustien.**_

_**Jessy: Nena muchas gracias por tus palabras para nosotras es grato saber que logramos ayudarte en una situación tan difícil, que Quédate haya sido ese medio para salir adelante, en parte claro esta, porque principalmente esta tu fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, muchas veces estos mundos alternos nos alejan de la realidad que nos absorbe tanto y eso es como una válvula de escape. Esperamos de todo corazón que superes completamente la situación y que Dios te de mucha fortaleza. **_

_**Aquí te dejo un poco de Jules para que no lo extrañes tanto. **_

_**Saludos, besos y abrazos!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 55**

**Parte 2**

* * *

Sus ojos se paseaban por el extenso paisaje que bordeaba la propiedad de los Andley en Chicago, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en este lugar, en este que le traía tantos recuerdos, una mezcla de alegrías y dolores que la hacia sentirse tan extraña, como si el tiempo se hubiese quedado estancado en cada rincón de la inmensa casona, ella por el contrario había logrado avanzar, aunque muchos hubiese dudado de su fortaleza para continuar con su vida, aunque ella misma lo hubiese hecho en incontables ocasiones, la realidad… su realidad era que había aprendido a valorar mucho mas la vida, por eso vivía cada día como si fuese el ultimo, ya no se intimidaba ante los retos que el destino le ponía en frente… quizás por eso cuando lo vio por primera vez supo que debía estar a su lado, que era a él a quien Dios le había enviado para terminar de cerrar ese doloroso capitulo en su vida… o quizás solo dejarlo guardado en un rincón especial dentro de su corazón, pero solo manteniendo los buenos momentos, ya había llorado bastante siendo apenas una chica como para seguir haciéndolo durante toda su existencia.

- Patty mi niña… Patty… ¡Patricia! – Escucho a sus espaldas.

- Abuela… estaba distraída, disculpa me decías – Menciono la chica volviéndose para mirar a la anciana con una hermosa sonrisa.

- La verdad ni lo había notado… te comentaba que la señora Elroy es una anfitriona muy agradable, escogió una hermosa habitación en la planta baja para mi y así evitar que tenga que subir las escaleras, sabes cuanto me cuesta por los reumas… pero eso si, no te vayas a confiar que igual estaré vigilándolos a ti a Christian –Esbozo señalándola con un dedo y un brillo de picardía en sus velados ojos.

- ¡Abuela por favor! No andes insinuando cosas… además no será necesario que andes vigilando cada paso que damos, ambos somos adultos – Indico la chica sonrojándose un poco.

- Abuela Martha… ¿Acaso no confía en este honorable caballero? – Inquirió un guapo joven de cabello rubio oscuro y encantadores ojos azules quien rodeaba los hombros de la anciana y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

- Déjame ver… - Menciono acomodándose los lentes y echándole un vistazo, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios para hablar después - ¡No! Eres demasiado encantador y guapo para que pueda confiarte a mi nieta… claro eso no quiere decir que vaya a mantenerme a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día, déjame ver… mi siesta en a las dos de la tarde y dura hora y media… - Agrego llevándose un dedo al labio inferior pensativa.

- Eso quiere decir que tendré una hora y media para compartir a solas con Patty todos los días – Expuso el joven triunfante. - ¡Me parece fantástico! – Indico y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- ¡Christian no provoques a la abuela! – Le reprocho Patty pero sonreía.

- Mira jovencito… mira jovencito – Esbozo la anciana señalándolo con el dedo – Que soy capaz de no dormir en días… - Decía cuando la chica la interrumpió.

- Abuela no seas tan exagerada… y ya déjense de esos juegos por favor – Indicó Patty sonrojada levemente al ver la picardía bailando en los ojos de ambos.

- Querida pero si solos es un juego inocente, además no tiene nada de malo… me emociona ponerle las cosas difíciles a tu prometido, ya que tú se las pones tan fáciles – Confeso la mujer encogiendo de hombros con fingida inocencia.

- ¡Abuela Martha! – Exclamo y esta vez el carmín que se extendió por su rostro fue mucho mas intenso, sintiéndose apenada por la confianza que esta mostraba delante de su novio.

Él chico dejo libre una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de la abuela de su prometida y se acerco a ella para aliviar la vergüenza, la verdad era que adoraba jugarse de esta forma con la abuela Martha y entre los dos hacerle bromas a Patty, ante el asombro de la chica le cerró la cintura con las manos y atrapo sus labios en su suave y cálido beso. Mientras la abuela solo emitió una risita ante la imagen, le encantaba ver a Patricia feliz y al lado de un gran chico; además que desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que él lograría alejar todas las sombras y las penas de su nieta, estaba lleno de vida y alegría, no era para menos después de haber estado a un paso de la muerte y haber encontrado en Patty a su salvadora; pensar que en un principio ella lo rechazaba creyendo que el joven solo se le acercaba en agradecimiento por haberle salvado de una muerte segura, incluso ella misma llego a pensarlo y se mantuvo atenta a cada intento del chico por aproximarse a su nieta, pero el joven mostro un interés real por esta y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables, tanto así que ya estaban a solo meses de casarse.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa – Menciono Ángela disimulando una sonrisa al ver el intercambio de la pareja y la alegría de la anciana. – La señora Elroy me envió para decirles que si gustan pueden pasar a la terraza a tomar té helado para refrescarse mientras llega la señorita Candice y su prometido el señor Grandchester – Indico la morena con una sonrisa amable mirando a los novios que se veían muy felices.

- Nos encantaría, esta haciendo mucho calor… claro Chicago es más fresco que Florida, pero un té helado no nos caería mal, vamos chicos – Puntualizo con entusiasmo Martha y ellos la siguieron hasta la terraza donde ya se encontraba la matrona.

Después de varios minutos de estar compartiendo entre comentarios agradables, los ojos avellanas de Patty lograron ver a la feliz pareja que se acercaba a la casa tomados de la mano, se veían tan hermosos juntos que ella sintió como su pecho se llenaba de una emoción muy placentera, ver a Candy por fin junto al chico que amaba, aunque ahora era todo un hombre, aun no podía creer todo esto, que él estuviese vivo… incluso después de haberlo leído en los diarios y haberlo escuchado de la voz de su propia amiga, muchas emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho en este instante y sus ojos se habían humedecido, sin siquiera notarlo se coloco de pie, caminando para salir al encuentro de los jóvenes quienes venían sumidos en su propio mundo y estaban ajenos a la presencia de los invitados allí.

- ¡Felicidades, que alegría verlos juntos! – Expreso la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada abriendo sus brazos.

- ¡Patty! – Exclamo la rubia y casi corrió hasta su amiga para darle un abrazo – Que felicidad tenerte aquí... ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste para ir por ti a la estación? –Le pregunto tomándola de las manos mientras la veía a los ojos.

- Queríamos darte la sorpresa, la abuela Martha también vino conmigo – Contesto con emoción y después poso su mirada en Terry, sintió que las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, verlo vivo y bien le producía tantas emociones… tal vez porque ella una vez deseo que esta suerte que ahora corría Candy, hubiese sido suya también.

- Hola Patty… me alegra verte – Menciono el castaño al ver que ella se había quedado en silencio solo mirándolo y estaba a punto de llorar.

- A mi también… a mi también Terry – Susurro y se acerco hasta el chico para darle un abrazo muy fuerte – Me alegra que hayas regresado y estés junto a Candy de nuevo… como siempre debió ser – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

El joven asintió el silencio entendiendo perfectamente lo que llevaba por dentro la chica, era evidente que sus sentimientos por Stear se mantenían intactos y verlo a él vivo era tal vez… como un acercamiento al inventor, quien sabe… a lo mejor ella solo sentía que mas allá de todo el dolor siempre se mantenía viva una esperanza, en esta vida o después, pero la esperanza de reunirnos con aquellos a quienes amamos es algo que nunca se pierde. Esta vez fue él quien la abrazo con fuerza haciéndole sentir que debía mantener sus anhelos y cultivarlos, pero siempre con optimismo y más si estos iban dirigidos a una persona tan especial como lo fue Alistear Cornwall. Llegaron hasta la mesa donde los demás compartían, después de los saludos la chica procedió a hacer la presentación de su prometido.

- Candy… te presento a mi prometido – Indicó señalando al joven quien se coloco de pie.

- Mucho gusto señorita, Christian Macgregor – Dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

- Encantada señor Macgregor, Candice White Andley – Menciono ella con una hermosa sonrisa al comprobar que Patty había decidido darle una oportunidad al amor.

- Terruce Grandchester Baker, es un placer señor Macgregor – Se presento el castaño dándole un fuerte apretón.

- El placer es mío señor Grandchester, felicidades por la boda – Expuso con sinceridad.

- Candice, espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy tienes la cita con la modista para hacer los últimos arreglos al vestido… - Decía la tía abuela quien no podía ocultar su descontento por la ausencia de la chica por tanto tiempo de la casa con su prometido, era consciente que estaban a solo dos días de su boda, pero no se veía bien que ellos se ausentasen por tanto tiempo y menos están a solas lejos de la casa.

- No lo he olvidado tía… precisamente por eso regresamos, mi cita con ella es a las cuatro y aun son las dos, no se preocupe aun estamos bien de tiempo – Menciono con tranquilidad, mientras apretaba con suavidad la mano de Terry pues sabia que la mujer solo la estaba reprendiendo con mucha sutileza, se volvió para mirar a su novio y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

La conversación continuo por unos minutos mas hasta que el castaño le anuncio a su novia que debía partir pues tenia varias cosas que debía atender, se despidió de Patty y la abuela Martha con un abrazo, mientras que con la tía abuela solo con un beso en el dorso de la mano de la dama, quien a pesar de estar encantada con eso de que ahora él era conde no podía dejar de lado su actitud de descontento por la fuga de ambos esa tarde, sin embargo cuando Terry le dedico una hermosa sonrisa ella respondió con una menos efusiva pero que aligero la tensión que mostraba, le extendió la mano al caballero y salió del lugar en compañía de Candy.

- ¿Seguro estarás bien? – Pregunto acariciándole el pecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Por supuesto Candy, creo que haberme desahogado me sirvió de mucho… además no pienso ir a la casa todavía, tengo algunos asuntos que atender antes y eso me ayudar a distraerme un poco, muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo pecosa, por amarte de esta manera y cuidarme – Susurro muy cerca de los labios de ella mientras le acariciaba los brazos.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Terry, lo hago porque eres lo mas importante que tengo mi vida y solo deseo que estés bien… por favor si necesitas hablar con alguien o alejarte de nuevo de la casa de los Di Carlo no dudes en venir hasta acá, aunque la abuela ponga el grito al cielo, estoy segura que Albert también estaría de acuerdo en que pases la noche aquí… no tienes porque pasar por una situación desagradable de nuevo Terry, no si lo podemos evitar – Menciono con seguridad llevando una mano hasta le mejilla del joven.

- Lo sé mi amor… pero no debes preocuparte todo estará bien, ahora solo debes estar pendiente de nuestro hijo… no te angusties por favor Candy que eso le hace mal y lo que mas deseo en esta vida es que la existencia de nuestro hijo sea placentera desde tu vientre, que él sea inmensamente feliz… ¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo pecosa? – Inquirió con una sonrisa.

- Claro, yo también lo deseo… él o ella… pues puede ser una niña, va a ser feliz toda su vida, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, quiero que el tiempo pase volando Terry y poner tener a nuestro bebé en los brazos, verme en sus ojos… me emociona tanto el solo imaginarlo – Hablaba realmente feliz pero en voz baja pues habían acordado que la tía abuela no se enteraría del embarazo pues eso podía afectar su salud.

- Yo también pecosa, yo también deseo que el tiempo vuele y poder regresar a Escocia para construir nuestro mundo perfecto… ahora me voy, tú debes atender a tus invitados, te amo con todo mi ser Candy – Expreso y le dio un beso lento y cargado de ternura.

- Yo te amo igual – Menciono ella y rozo una vez más sus labios con los del joven, para después despedirlo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Terry subió a su auto y seguidamente salió de la propiedad tomando el camino opuesto a la casa donde se estaba quedando, decidió dar un par de vueltas por los alrededores del lago Michigan para distraerse y apaciguar sus sentimientos, esos miedos y esa rabia que aun se mantenían dentro de él, no como hace horas, pero que no se habían esfumado del todo, estando en la carretera un letrero en el camino capto su atención y como guiado por una gran fuerza desvió el auto en dirección a esta y tomó el que esta indicaba, observo su reloj de pulsera fijándose que a pesar de ser media tarde, si conducía con prisa no tendría problema en ir y regresar ese mismo día, algo dentro de él le pedía hacerle una visita a las madres de Candy.

Cuando llego hasta ese lugar tan especial entre las montañas que lo hacia lucir mágico, como si el tiempo aquí no corriese sintió una maravillosa sensación de paz, era como sus ojos lo viesen por primera vez después de muchos años, pero todo se mantenía intacto, justo como aquella vez cuando lo visito por primera vez bajo la amenaza de la tormenta que se desato después, pero que no afecto en nada pues él llevaba dentro de si toda la calidez y seguridad que esas dos amables mujeres le habían entregado, esas que sin siquiera conocerlo lo invitaron a su casa, le brindaron una taza de chocolate caliente acompañada de una buena dosis de cariño.

- ¿Te quedaras allí toda la tarde hijo? – Escucho una dulce voz, tras su espalda, que lo saco de sus pensamientos, se giro para ver quien era aunque ya lo sospechaba.

- Señorita Pony – Esbozo con una sonrisa caminando para ayudar a la anciana que traía una cesta con manzanas y fresas – Permítame por favor, usted no debería estar llevando estas cosas tan pesadas – Agrego mientras la tomaba.

- Apenas son unas pocas frutas hijo, no esta para nada pesada… me alegra mucho verte, no te imaginas cuan felices nos hizo saber que tú y Candy lograron superar las diferencias que los separaban, su destino es estar juntos Terruce, siempre juntos… si la vida los reunió años atrás y los ha mantenido unidos aun sin ustedes saberlo es porque ese es su objetivo en esta vida, ser felices uno al lado del otro, me alegra que Candy haya recapacitado… ella es un poco terca en ocasiones hijo, pero no es una chica malagradecida y menos rencorosa, además te ama con todo su corazón y eso lo puede ver hasta un ciego – Expreso emocionada.

- Y yo la amo a ella de igual manera, lo que mas deseo en este momento es hacerla feliz y estar juntos para toda la vida tal como usted dice señorita Pony, quiero que Candy sea mi destino, mi historia… que ocupe toda las paginas de mi libro – Indico el chico con una sonrisa.

- Que cosas tan lindas dices hijo, ya veo porque nuestra niña mas traviesa se enamoro de ti, pero pasemos a la casa para que te tomes algo… con estos calores que están haciendo creo que es necesario, hoy no te daré una taza de chocolate como en aquella primera vez que nos visitaste… te voy a hacer una rica limonada, mientras me puedes ayudar a picar estas manzanas para la tarta que le llevaremos a Candy – Indico abriendo la puerta.

La acogedora estancia los recibió refrescando sus cuerpos del calor del sol, ya casi estaba por caer pero mantenía la intensidad que cobraba en el verano, ella le indico con un ademan a Terry para que siguiera hasta la cocina, la casa se sentía extrañamente tranquila por lo que el chico paseaba su mirada por el lugar buscando a los niños.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran los chico? – Pregunto tomando asiento como la mujer le señalara.

- Están de paseo… Jimmy y Tom pasaron por ellos para llevarlos al pueblo, se celebran las ferias y ellos estaban muy entusiasmados por participar, aquí tienen pocas distracciones de ese tipo, la hermana María deseaba acompañarlos pero le aconseje que no lo hiciera… a veces los jóvenes necesitan divertirse sin la supervisión de un adulto, además las prometidas de Jimmy y de Tom también estarían presentes… creo que al fin esos dos sentaran cabeza, son unas chicas muy lindas, de buenas costumbres y colaboradoras, lo mas importante de todo los aceptan tal cual son, conociendo sus orígenes… incluso han llegado hasta aquí para ayudarnos a la hermana María y a mi con los pequeños, cada vez son mas, ahora mismo tenemos a veintidós – Explico mientras preparaba la limonada.

- ¡Veintidós! Eso es una multitud señorita Pony… yo me volvería loco si llego a tener a veintidós niños corriendo por todas partes – Expreso Terry con una sonrisa de desconcierto, al imaginarlo, pero su corazón latió emocionado.

- No creo que puedas tener veintidós hijos – Expuso la mujer riendo alegremente – Aunque nunca se sabe… tal vez tengas gemelos… como tus padres, incluso trillizos… un par de partos de estos y ya serian seis, pero aun así llegar a veintidós en algo complicado, sobre todo para Candy, pero esto segura que ella se sentiría feliz – Agrego entregándole el vaso con la limonada al joven mientras tomaba asiento delante de él.

- Lo estaríamos señorita Pony, tener muchos niños junto a mi pecosa es lo que mas deseo… que nuestros hijos estén rodeados de personas que los quieran, que jamás tengan que sufrir a causa de la soledad o la indiferencia… quiero que tengan la infancia que tuvo Candy durante el tiempo que vivió aquí, esa que ustedes le dieron… y que nunca se vean expuesto a todo lo que yo pase cuando era un chico, aunque eso no pasara pues yo no abandonare a mis hijos un solo instante… no mientras pueda estar junto a ellos, tampoco quiero asfixiarlos… como usted dijo a veces necesitan un poco de libertad – Indico él en tono calmado, pero sin ese brillo en los ojos que se desprendió de estos cuando comenzó a hablar de los chicos.

- Me alegra oírte hablar de esa manera, hasta pareces todo un padre ya… es bueno que pienses en el futuro y tengas muy claras tus ideas, estoy segura que serás un gran padre Terruce, tú y Candy serán excelentes padres, pues saben exactamente que darle a sus hijos… y también que evitarles, pero algo me dice que tu visita tiene otro motivo que venir a disfrutar de una vaso de limonada helada con esta amable viejecita – Menciono ella quien había captado desde un principio la tensión que cubría al chico.

- La verdad señorita Pony – Él dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento – No sé ni siquiera que me motivo a venir hasta aquí, solo deseaba tener un poco de esa paz que ustedes parecen irradiar, necesitaba alejarme de todo al menos por unas horas y no quería angustiar a Candy, ya tuvo bastante con lo ocurrido esta mañana, ella necesita estar tranquila – Contesto posando la mirada en sus manos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tiene que ver con Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Pregunto sospechando que de eso se trataba la molestia que se apreciaba en el chico.

- ¿Sabe lo de Fabrizio? – Inquirió desconcertado mirándola a los ojos.

- Digamos que Candy me ha comentado algunas cosas… sabes que siempre busca consejo en nosotros y también los años de experiencia me hacen notar que es eso precisamente lo que te tiene un tanto perturbado – Respondió en tono calmado.

- Esta mañana mi primo y yo… tuvimos un encuentro que no estaba planeado y fue… bastante desagradable por decirlo de algún modo, él aun no estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido y me ataco pensando que yo seguía en la casa de sus padres por mera caridad de estos o porque seguía manipulándolos, saco toda la rabia que sentía por el impostor que se había aprovechado del dolor de sus padres para engañarnos… casi me asfixia y estuvo a punto de golpearme de no ser porque Candy y los demás que llegaron para impedirlo… - Decía cuando la mujer lo interrumpió.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿No paso a mayores, verdad? ¿Él no agredió a mi niña? – Pregunto angustiada.

- Tranquila señorita Pony, solo fue eso… Fabrizio estaba cegado por la rabia pero es un caballero y jamás le haría daño a una dama, además yo nunca le hubiese permitido que le colocara un dedo encima a Candy – Indico con seguridad – Las agresiones para mi son lo de menos… el daño físico lleva menos tiempo en sanar que ese que causan las palabras y las actitudes – Agrego y una sombra cubrió su semblante.

- Entiendo… hijo, los años me han enseñado muchas cosas y entre ellas a diferenciar entre las personas, mi niña nos comento a María y a mi, que todo el mundo estaba en una actitud bastante cautelosa cuando se planteaba hablarle a este chico de tu relación con sus padres, evidentemente por todo el trasfondo que existía… por lo que él pensaba de ti, esa opinión errónea que se había formado; sin embargo dar una opinión solo basándome en eso es algo muy irresponsable de mi parte, porque tú tienes mucha ventaja sobre él, a ti te conozco Terruce, tal vez no hayamos compartido tanto como me hubiese gustado, pero durante las pocas ocasiones que hemos tenido me has demostrado que eres un joven de buenos sentimientos en el cual podemos confiar… eso lo supe en cuanto te vi parado delante de esa puerta y nos hablaste de Candy, el simple hecho de trasladarte hasta aquí para conocer ese lugar del cual ella te hablaba y donde había sido tan feliz era una muestra enorme del interés que ella despertaba en ti y de tus deseos de ser también parte de aquello que era consideraba suyo, nosotras comprendimos en cuanto la vimos correr hacia la colina buscándote con desesperación que nuestra niña había crecido, que dentro de ella comenzaban a aflorar sentimientos fuertes y reales hacia un chico y además que este parecía corresponderle, pero lo mejor de todo es que ya era una gran persona y seria un hombre extraordinario – Expuso la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- No sé que decir ante sus palabras señorita Pony… no muchas personas piensan eso de mi – Indico el chico sintiendo una agradable calidez esparcirse por su pecho.

- Tal vez porque no han tenido la oportunidad de ver lo que yo veo en ti, no eres una mala persona Terry, puede que te cueste un poco demostrar tus sentimientos, tal vez por la manera en como fuiste criado, pero eso no quiere decir que seas alguien al cual se le deba temer o rehuir, Candy vio lo bueno que hay dentro ti y estoy segura que no le costo mucho hacerlo y menos confiar en ti – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ni a ella… ni a nosotras nos costo verlo – Se dejo escuchar la voz de la hermana María que entraba al lugar y había escuchado parte de las palabras de la señorita Pony.

- Hermana María me da mucho gusto saludarla – Esbozo Terry colocándose de pie para saludar a la religiosa extendiéndole la mano.

- A mi también Terruce, siempre es grato recibir tus visitas… por favor toma asiento – Indico mientras ella lo hacia también recibiendo el vaso de te helado que le ofrecía su compañera – Sucedió algo ¿Verdad? Tu semblante me dice que si… y que además no es nada bueno – Agrego la mujer observándolo.

- Es algo complicado hermana María, pero no era mi intensión venir hasta aquí para mortificarlas con mis problemas, solo deseaba pasear un poco y alejarme de la ciudad, tener un poco de tiempo para pensar y el camino me lo brinda… por supuesto también verlas –Contesto con una sonrisa amable.

- Terruce… desde hace mucho te consideramos un hijo mas y tanto Pony como mi persona, consideramos que los problemas de nuestros hijos también son nuestros… eso es lo que hacen los padres, tomar los problemas de los hijos e intentar buscarles una solución, claro esta sin que esta interfiera con las decisiones que ellos puedan tomar, pero debemos ser guías si así ellos lo requieren, en este preciso momento siento que tú necesitas de nuestra guía – Hablo la mujer con esa serenidad que siempre mostraba.

- Hermana María la situación que atraviesa Terry es algo que nosotras no podemos solucionar, tal vez podamos darle algún consejo pero no esta en nuestras manos encontrarle una salida… pues esto no solo depende de él, también esta de por medio Fabrizio Di Carlo – Indico la señorita Pony mientras tomaba asiento.

- Comprendo, seguramente ya Pony te habrá comentado que nosotras estamos al tanto de parte de las cosas que han ocurrido durante estos meses en relación al chico, la familia de este y tu familia… tal vez suene presuntuoso de mi parte, pero ya sabia que las cosas se complicarían cuando todo saliera a la luz, supongo que Fabrizio Di Carlo reacciono de peor manera a la que se esperaban ¿No es así? – Inquirió mirando al joven.

- En realidad creo que ninguno estaba realmente seguro de cómo reaccionaria, por mi parte esperaba que él se hubiese mostrado un poco mas comprensivo y nos hubiese brindado la oportunidad de explicarnos, pero contrario a ello se volvió juez y verdugo de todos, no solo de mi persona sino también de sus padres… incluso tuvieron que obligarlo a escuchar pues en cuanto se entero de que yo aun permanecía cerca de sus padres tuvo la firme intensión de abandonarlos de nuevo… - Decía cuando la religiosa lo detuvo.

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez, él sintió que ya no hacia falta en ese lugar pues por algún motivo tú aun seguías allí? – Pregunto esperando la respuesta del castaño, pero este solo se mantuvo en silencio, así que ella continúo – Terry… ponte un momento en el lugar de Fabrizio y piensa que hubieses sentido tú si al llegar te encuentras con que tus padres han ocupado tu lugar con alguien mas – Menciono la mujer atenta a su respuesta.

- Cuando regrese no encontré a una persona ocupando mi lugar, eran dos… los duques de Grandchester tenían dos hijos hermana María – Puntualizo en tono de broma para aligerar un poco la tensión que se había apoderado del lugar, después dejo libre un suspiro, cerró los ojos unos segundos y continuo – Sin embargo ellos no estaban ocupando mi lugar, poseían uno nuevo en el corazón de mis padres y de todos lo que me rodeaban, supongo que estando en el lugar de Fabrizio me hubiese sentido traicionado… pero existe dos cosas muy distintas hermana María, yo no me fui por decisión propia, las circunstancias me alejaron de las personas que quería sin siquiera darme tiempo a explicaciones, caso contrario de lo que ocurrió con Fabrizio, pues si sus padres cometieron errores, él también lo hizo… pero parece haberlos olvidado todos, mi queja no es directamente por lo que me hizo a mi, no del todo, lo que él me haga a mi me incomoda y me duele… no puedo negarlo pues esperaba tener, si bien no en un tiempo cercano quizás si en unos meses una relación cordial con él y quizás hasta llegar algún día a tener una relación como la que tengo con Fransheska, lo que realmente me molesta es su actitud para con sus padres… ellos no merecen la forma en como los trato, menos Luciano que casi muere a raíz de esa búsqueda desesperada que emprendió cuando su hijo decidió irse a la guerra… eso es lo que realmente me molesta, su actitud tan desconsiderada – Explico haciendo evidente su rechazo.

- Y todo eso sucede, porque tú aun en sus zapatos hubieses logrado entender la manera de proceder de ellos y los hubieses perdonado tal como hiciste con tus padres… pero existe algo muy distinto entre ustedes Terry, ya de una manera u otra y no quiero sonar cruel con esto, tú estabas acostumbrado a los errores de tus padres, habías vivido con ellos casi toda tu vida y habías logrado sobrellevarlos, no pretendías ser un ser humano perfecto pues sabias que no lo eras, la vida te hizo madurar desde muy joven… incluso ante de abandonar tu hogar ya poseías cierta madurez, sin embargo para Fabrizio Di Carlo las cosas fueron distintas… para él sus padres eran el ejemplo vivo de la perfección y en el preciso momento en el cual ellos fallaron, le dieron a él la libertad para hacerlo también y sus errores no serian simples, por el contrario serian garrafales, pues no podía medir la magnitud de los mismos… lo que deseo que entiendas es que ese joven aun no ha madurado, muy en el fondo Fabrizio se sigue sintiendo ese adolescente que abandono su casa hace muchos años y cada fallo que tengas sus padres le dará la libertad a él para actuar de igual manera, eso no quiere decir que no tenga la capacidad para reflexionar y ver que se ha equivocado, por el contrario… lo hará muy pronto, porque lo poco que sé de él me dice que no es alguien que sea capaz de guardar rencores, los niños olvidan muy pronto y el odio no tiene cabida en ellos… tu primo es un niño… - Exponía cuando Terry la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño.

- No pensaría lo mismo si lo hubiese visto esta mañana – Indico sin mirarla.

- El joven se torno violento – Le informo la señorita Pony a la religiosa.

- Comprendo, la verdad lo lamento mucho Terry… pero nadie ha dicho que eso no sea parte del comportamiento de un niño… he visto este espejo tantas veces Terruce que puedo hablar con propiedad de ello, si me permites que te de un consejo yo solo podría decirte que le otorgues un poco de tiempo, no se gana nada apresurando las cosas ni ejerciendo presión, tu decisión de alejarte me parece lo mas correcto… no solo para Fabrizio sino también para ti, ambos necesitan poner sus ideas en claro y analizar todo con cabeza fría, en soledad – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos, extendió la mano por sobre la mesa y tomo la del chico – Tú eres muy importante para Candy y en consecuencias también para nosotras, no solo por el amor que ella te profesa sino porque has llegado a ganarte nuestro cariño, eres uno mas de nuestros hijos y solo deseamos tu bienestar, estas a solo días de casarte y esta situación lo quieras o no te afecta, así que mi solución por lo pronto es que te tomes tu tiempo y si lo que deseas es alejarte de todo… este es un buen lugar para ello, Candy siempre regresaba a esta casa cuando deseaba reencontrarse consigo misma, cuando deseaba pasar un tiempo con ella… algo que muy pocos hacen, ya que la mayoría de las veces nos rehuimos a nosotros mismos, cuando deberíamos buscarnos todo el tiempo, pues solo nosotros sabemos lo que nuestro corazón realmente quiere y necesita – Hablo con una tranquilidad que lleno de paz al castaño.

- La idea de la hermana María me parece excelente hijo – Indicó la señorita Pony con una sonrisa, tomando la otra mano del chico.

- De verdad… se los agradezco pero no me gustaría incomodarlas… - Decía cuando ellas lo interrumpieron mostrando sonrisas amables.

- No nos incomodas Terruce, esta casa es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a un hijo más, será muy agradable tenerte aquí y ayudarte – Menciono María con una sonrisa.

- Puedes sentirte tranquilo hijo, esta también es tu casa y si lo deseas puedes quedarte hasta el día de la boda, aunque mi consejo es que intentes hablar con tu primo antes… claro si ves que él también esta dispuesto y sientes que tú también lo estas, sino no lo hagas, apresurar las cosas nunca es bueno… ahora si, vamos a preparar todo para hacer esa deliciosa tarta que le llevare a nuestra niña, estoy tan emocionada por verla vestida de novia, seguro lucirá como una princesa – Expreso emocionada colocándose de pie.

- Como una reina señorita Pony, Candy lucirá como una reina… aunque para mi ya lo es – Hablo Terry con una sonrisa, sintiéndose complacido por la invitación de las damas.

Caminaba con paso apresurado hasta el despacho de Albert, sintiendo su corazón latir de manera desbocada dentro del pecho, sus piernas temblaban y las manos le sudaban, temiendo lo peor. Se encontraba con Patty en su habitación mostrándole algunas de las cosas que habían comprando para la boda y poniéndose al día de cosas que solo podían contarse dentro de la intimidad que como amigas disponían, riendo alegremente y olvidando por un instante lo ocurrido esta mañana cuando Ángela llamo a la puerta para informarle que tenia una llamada de Eleonor; entro al lugar y casi corrió hasta donde se hallaba descolgado el teléfono.

- Hola – Fue lo único que logro esbozar.

- Candy hija, disculpa que te moleste… pero es que… me quede por preocupada por Terruce, como no ha regresado desde que salieron pensé que podías decirle como ha seguido todo con él – Menciono la mujer intentando parecer calmada.

- ¿Terry no ha vuelto aun a la casa? – Pregunto aun mas angustiada.

- No… no lo ha hecho Candy, pensé que aun seguía contigo – Contesto Eleonor y su voz delato el estado de alarma que la había invadido.

- No lo esta… nos despedimos cerca de las dos de la tarde, me dijo que tenia unos asuntos que atender y que después regresaría a la casa, que no ganaba nada con andar dándole mas vueltas a todo esto, supongo que deseaba tener un tiempo para él a solas, pero… es extraño que aun no haya regresado – Indico Candy rogando para que todo estuviese bien con su novio.

- Bueno… aun es temprano, tal vez solo este dando unas vueltas por allí como dices o este atendiendo algunos asuntos pendientes, no debemos alarmarnos… Terry es una persona responsable – Expuso la mujer para no alarmar a la chica – Hagamos algo, si tienes noticias me él me llamas por favor, yo hare lo mismo si llega a la casa o si me entero de cualquier cosa… no te angusties que eso no le hace bien al bebé, cuídate mucho hija – Agrego para despedirse.

- Confiemos en que sea eso Eleonor, por favor avísame si ocurre cualquier cosa, no importa a la hora que sea estaré pendiente, yo hare lo mismo, gracias por todo… - Con esto se corto la comunicación, ella se quedo cerca de un minuto con el auricular aun en la mano.

Al fin lo colgó y se disponía a salir cuando el sonido del timbre del teléfono la hizo sobresaltarse y casi corre de nuevo hasta este, respiro profundamente para no sonar desesperada y lo descolgó llevándose después al oído.

- Buenas tardes – Menciono con voz calmada.

- Hola pecosa… - Dijo la voz al otro lado y ella dio un grito de jubilo.

- ¡Terry! Amor que alegría escucharte… ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Respira Candy – Indico en tono divertido para relajarla pues podía notar que estaba tensa – A mi también me alegra escuchar aunque apenas hayamos estado juntos hace horas ¿Por qué estas angustiada? – Inquirió desconcertado.

- ¿Yo? No Terry… solo estaba… bueno si estaba preocupada, Eleonor me acaba de llamar para preguntarme si aun estabas aquí y pues como te despedí en la tarde… nos alarmamos, sé que exageramos, pero solo nos preocupábamos por ti mi vida… ¿Esta todo bien? – Pregunto con cautela mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de su hermano.

- Perfectamente Candy, justo ahora estoy muy bien… mejor de lo que te imaginas – Contesto.

- ¿Ya estas en la casa de los Di Carlo? – Inquirió aliviada.

- No… no iré a la casa de los Di Carlo hoy, me quedare en otro lugar… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió sintiéndose extrañada por la decisión de él.

- ¿Dónde te quedarás Terry? – Lo interrogo.

- En un lugar seguro… será que estoy escuchando mal o estas celosa pecosa – Menciono y al notar el silencio en ella dejo libre una carcajada – Mi vida no tienes que preocuparte, déjame comunicarte a alguien y veras donde me encuentro… señorita Pony desea saludar a Candy – Hablo manteniendo el auricular cerca para que ella escuchase.

- Hola Candy ¿Cómo estas mi niña? – La saludo con ese tono maternal que le dedicaba a ella.

- ¿Señorita Pony? – Pregunto desconcertada pero de inmediato reconoció su voz - ¡Señorita Pony! – Exclamo emocionada.

- Si… la misma hasta donde sé mi niña – Dijo la mujer dejando libre una risita – Terry vino a visitarnos esta tarde y le pedimos que se quedara con nosotras, no debes preocuparte por él todo esta bien hija, nosotras lo cuidaremos como a uno mas de los niños – Agrego riendo – Ahora relájate, descansa y no te preocupes mas que seguramente mañana el sol saldrá iluminándonos a todos y alejara las sombras, recuerda que el amor de Dios es infinito mi niña… te comunico con tu prometido, cuídate mucho Candy, nos vemos en un par de días – Agrego para despedirse de ella.

- Lo sé señorita Pony, le da mis saludos a la hermana María… espere antes que me pase a Terry quiero pedirle algo – Menciono pues una idea había llegado hasta su cabeza, el silencio de su madre le indico que podía continuar – Me gustaría que entretuviese a Terry un poco para que no salga mañana a primera hora, como estoy segura deseara hacer… vera es que me gustaría hablar con alguien y tal vez él no este de acuerdo, pero es algo que necesito y siento que debo hacer… espero me comprenda – Explico con la voz ronca.

- Perfectamente mi niña, cuenta conmigo, sé que todo saldrá bien, recibe un beso y un abrazo de mi parte y también de la de la hermana María – Esbozo mostrándose de acuerdo con ella.

- Gracias, gracias por todo – Dijo la chica realmente agradecida, espero un minuto y de inmediato supo que Terry tenia el teléfono de nuevo porque lo escucho reír.

- ¿Ves que todo esta bien pecosa? – Pregunto con ternura.

- Si… perdona por haberme puesto así, es que con todo lo que ocurrió estaba muy preocupada por ti y no estaba celosa es solo que… me extraño, pero yo confió plenamente en ti, te amo Terry y quiero que lo recuerdes cada instante del día, que todo lo que hago es porque deseo verte feliz… porque es lo que mas deseo amor, que seas completamente feliz – Expreso.

- Lo sé mi vida y siempre estaré agradecido con la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino, te amo pecosa… ahora ve a dormir, quiero que te relajes y olvides todo, yo estoy bien… mañana regresare a Chicago, cuida mucho de ti y de nuestro tesoro, te amo Candy – Menciono y con esto termino la conversación.

La rubia se relajo por completo en el sillón después de decirle a Terry decenas de veces que lo amaba para finalmente colgar, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios y una maravillosa sensación de paz la lleno. Diez minutos después llamo a Eleonor para informarle donde se encontraba Terry, pero este ya había llamado a su madre también, intercambiaron algunas palabras y después se despidieron, al día siguiente ella tenia algo muy importante que hacer.

Fabrizio despertó pasada las tres de la tarde y no salió de la habitación, por vergüenza, no quería toparse con ninguno de los miembros de su familia, pues no encontraba el valor para pedir disculpas, el tiempo habia pasado y eran las nueve de la noche, por lo que se encontraba sentado en el sillón, frente a la ventana, mientras su mirada se perdía en las estrellas, Marión estaba en el cuarto de Fransheska junto a su madre, ayudándolas con los últimos arreglos del matrimonio, pues él le pidió que saliese, no debía convertirse en un ermitaño por su culpa.

Su cabeza se ha vuelto un vórtice de recuerdos, algunos viejos y solo los liga a lo vivido esta tarde, quisiera poder sacarlos de su mente, tratar de estar tranquilo, pero se le hace imposible, cuando se concentra en algo agradable, su mente lo relaciona con algún episodio vivido con sus abuelos y la fuerza de la cruda verdad se estrella contra él haciéndolo sufrir una vez mas. Por lo que algún sollozo se atraviesa en su garganta, seguido de las lágrimas que se encarga de limpiar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sorpresivamente, por lo que se paso las manos por la cara para borrar todo rastro de llanto, reacción que era inútil, porque había pasado toda la tarde llorando, sin siquiera comer nada, aun permanecía el almuerzo en la bandeja, imposible tener apetito con tantos sentimientos encontrados.

- Papi, ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar? – Hablo Joshua entrando a la habitación, trayendo en sus manos un libro y vestido con su pijama. – Mi abuelo había dicho que cuando llegáramos a Chicago ya podías cenar con nosotros y ya estamos en Chicago. – Hablaba mientras Fabrizio lo tomaba por la cintura y lo sentaba en sus piernas. – ¿Papi estas llorando? – Pregunto posando una de sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de su padre y mirándolo con preocupación a los ojos.

- No mi vida no estoy llorando, es que tengo alergia… no baje a cenar porque no tengo hambre. – Hablo acomodándole los cabellos.

- ¿Papi… estás otra vez enfermo? - La voz del niño se convirtió en un susurro tembloroso.

- No, no lo estoy… me siento muy bien, solo que esta mañana tu mami hizo demasiada comida y aun estoy lleno. – Acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente. – Ya es muy tarde, ¿Que haces aun despierto? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de su hijo.

- Es que quería que leyéramos juntos, recuerdas que me dijiste que lo íbamos a hacer, quiero hacerlo antes de dormir y que tú me duermas, me gusta mas dormirme contigo papi. – Le dijo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- Es que estas mal acostumbrado. – Le dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie con el niño en brazos. – Pero vamos a dormirte. – Dándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que Joshua reía.

Fabrizio se metió en la cama y se acostó acomodando al niño sobre su pecho, el cual se acostó sobre su padre y una de sus manos voló buscando el mechón castaño, el cual tomo entre sus dedos y empezó a acariciar infinitamente.

- Papi no importa si no podemos leer, podemos hacerlo mañana. – Dijo sin dejar de lado su caricia.

- Está bien, sé que tienes mucho sueño. – Le hablo mientras sonreía y Joshua asintió en silencio, por lo que él joven levanto la camisa del pijama y paseaba la yema de sus dedos por la columna vertebral de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa como ya era costumbre, adormitándolo aun mas, a los minutos sentía el cuerpo de su hijo mas relajado y la respiración mas acompasada, lo que le decía que estaba dormido sin embargo movió su cabeza para admirarlo perdiéndose en la imagen de la razón de su vida dormido sobre él, sin dejar de mimarlo un segundo.

Un suave toque en la puerta lo saco del estado de sopor en el que se había sumido mientras admiraba a su hijo, pensando que era Manuelle quien venia a buscarlo, pues Marión no llama a la puerta.

- Adelante. – Respondió en voz baja para no despertar a su hijo, regresando la mirada al pequeño y hermoso rostro. – Ya esta dormido. – Dijo en el mismo tono de voz, sin percatarse de quien era la persona que entraba hasta que esta hablo.

- No sabía que tenía mañas para dormir. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Luciano en un remanso, Fabrizio levanto la mirada inmediatamente encontrándose con la topacio de su padre. – Tú también las tenías, no podías dormir sin una prenda que llevase el olor de tu madre, pasabas toda la noche oliéndola y si te la quitábamos despertabas, buscándola.

- No lo recuerdo. – Susurro con la garganta inundada.

- Te hicimos la guerra a los seis años, pasabas noches en vela llorando pidiendo por favor alguna prenda de Fiorella, pero debíamos quitarte esa manía. – Hablaba llegando a un lado de la cama haciendo un ademan con esto pidiendo permiso para sentarse por lo cual Fabrizio asintió en silencio mientras batallaba con las lagrimas en su garganta. – Por que cuando te tocara estudiar fuera de casa, como ya habíamos planeado seria más difícil aun para ti, pues con los años se hace más difícil eliminar esas manías. – Su mano de poso en la espalda de su nieto y la acariciaba tiernamente, se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, tenían mucho por hablar pero no sabían por donde empezar.

- Padre… papá. – La voz de Fabrizio era ronca y seguía dándole la guerra a las lágrimas. – Se que pedir disculpas o decir lo siento no bastaran para perdonar mi comportamiento el día de hoy… - Un sollozo se atravesó en su garganta, por lo que Luciano intervino.

- Esa bien hijo, te comprendo. – Susurro sintiendo las lagrimas anidarse en su garganta.

- No padre, por favor deje de tratarme con tanto cuidado, deje de querer verme como un niño ya no lo soy, debería de reprenderme por mi comportamiento, por mi manera tan violenta de actuar sin detenerme a escuchar explicaciones, yo siento haber explotado de esa manera, no quería, lo que menos quería era que ustedes vieran el hombre en el que me convirtieron en la guerra, uno violento, que se ciega y actúa sin pensar, pues ni eso se podía hacer, solo atacar y creo que eso fue lo que me paso hoy… llevaba muchos años sin sentir esa adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, esas ganas de matar sin pensar… yo sé que no esta bien, que ustedes no admiten la violencia y eran mis principios pero estos han cambiado, yo cambie. – Las lágrimas empezaron a quemar sus sienes como un rio que se desboca.

Luciano llevo uno de sus pulgares y retiraba las lágrimas, su cabeza se movía negando en silencio.

- No has cambiado Fabrizio Alfonzo solo has crecido, ya eres un hombre… mucho mas alto y fuerte que yo, a veces no cegamos ante algunas situaciones, no eres de esa manera, no lo eres, si te has vuelto algo impulsivo, pero seguramente es por lo que dices, sé que la ayuda medica, que los sicólogos te podrán ayudar a canalizar esas situaciones, si se dan muy seguido.

- No… no se dan seguido padre, primera vez que me pasa desde… yo me había hecho a la idea de odiar a ese hombre, yo lo veía en las revistas y diarios y solo pensaba que él los estaba engañando, que se estaba burlando de ustedes, no quería imaginar que me habían suplantado, que se habían olvidado de mi, que de cierta manera lo que hice fue imperdonable, por eso nunca quise buscarlos, pensaba que no perdonarían lo que hice… yo sé que no merecían que les dejara por lo que pase, por no tener el valor de afrontar situaciones, de no querer obedecer y me forje mil una idea que fui alimentando con rabia día con día y hoy el resultado salió a la luz, yo sé que no hay justificación que me porte como un adolescente completamente inmaduro, que usted, ni Fransheska y muchos menos mi madre, merecen el que venga a juzgarlos, que no tengo el derecho de hacerlo, debería darme contra las paredes por haberlo gritado esta tarde, pero estaba fuera de mi cabales.

- No, no deberías hacerlo, tienes razón, yo no tenia ningún derecho de engañar a tu madre de esa manera, no le deje al menos llorar o sufrir un hijo que creíamos muerto, ella tuvo que tragarse y esconder ese dolor, creo que Fiorella ha sido demasiado fuerte, yo al menos sabia la verdad, yo tenia donde desahogarme iba todos los meses o cada vez que podía a tu tumba en Amiens, ahí dejaba libre mi dolor y mi culpa, pero ella no podía hacerlo, cuando todo se descubrió, ella me dijo que siempre lo había sabido, sabia que ese joven no era su hijo y lo acepto porque sabia que yo no había cumplido mi promesa de llevarte de nuevo conmigo. – Un sollozo se escapo de su garganta. – Sabes que el mayor culpable fui yo, Fabrizio eso lo sabemos muy bien, tu solo te sentiste presionado y buscaste una salida.

- De la cual padre me arrepiento, no del todo pues nunca hubiese conocido a Marión, esta belleza sobre mi pecho no estaría conmigo. – Depositándole un beso en los cabellos al niño. – Yo amo a mi hijo padre… es el regalo mas grande que la vida me ha dado… una luz que llego para iluminar mi vida y la de Marión, cuando lo vi por primera vez me sentí tan, pero tan grande, me sentí poderoso, dichoso, olvide mi pena y sabia que debía salir adelante, ya no por mi si no por Joshua, Joshua y Marión… sé que será algo egoísta papá pero era lo único en que pensaba cuando las ulceras me estaba perforando el estomago, yo batallaba y luchaba con las convulsiones porque no quería morirme, no por mi hijo y mi esposa, si algo le pasara a alguno de los dos yo no lo soportaría, aun soy débil, no estoy hecho para soportar situaciones difíciles. – Las lágrimas seguía saliendo con facilidad mientras trataba de sorberlas. - Es por eso que lo entiendo padre, yo me he puesto en su lugar y se lo difícil que debe hacer sido para usted el enterarse de esa manera de mi supuesta muerte y lo admiro, realmente admiro su fortaleza, el poder lograr sobrevivir con mi ausencia, porque soy su hijo y se lo que significa tener uno… no se puede sustituir, no se llenaría ese vacío. – Hablaba tratando de mirar claramente a su padre pero las lágrimas le nublaban la visión.

- No… claro que no, Terruce a pesar de que lo amo, no fue para mi mas que otro hijo, nunca ocupo tu lugar y estoy seguro que en tu madre paso lo mismo, yo la verdad no se como no me di cuenta o no quise darme cuenta de que ella sabia que Terruce no era su hijo, desde su llegada, todo fue completamente nuevo, su ropa, su habitación, la habitación de Terruce es la contigua a la tuya, la azul cobalto permanece cerrada e intacta, tal como la dejaste… Terruce, hijo él no es mal muchacho, creo que le estaré agradecido de por vida porque nos ayudo a superar un dolor que nos consumía si yo no lo hubiese encontrado, sencillamente no hubiese tenido el valor para regresar a Italia, también arruine su vida y le hice daño a muchas personas, cometí un error mas grande tratando de remendar el de tu partida. – Hablaba con las lágrimas nadando en sus ojos.

- Papá solo estaba desesperado y aunque no puedo aceptar del todo a… a Terruce. – Dejo libre un suspiro. – No esta en mi, no por el momento… yo sé que es muy inmaduro de mi parte, pero no se como pedir disculpas. – Dejando libre otro suspiro que dejo en evidencia su frustración.

- Creo que todo será cuestión de tiempo hijo, es tu primo, a descubrir esta verdad nos llevo mi secuestro, porque eso fue lo que hice. – Luciano elevo la mirada al techo como buscando fuerzas. – Aun me cuesta creerlo, me cuesta creer lo de mamá, amar a Terruce es fácil y te pido no me limites, solo eso, lo amo como un hijo mas y solo quiero que respetes mis sentimientos Fabrizio, porque Terruce se gano no solo mi amor sino también mi respeto.

- No lo hare padre. – Dijo con voz ahogada. – No lo hare… si lo quiere no soy quien para pedirle que deje de quererlo… si mamá y Fransheska piensan lo mismo yo lo respetare, pero no me pida que también lo quiera porque no puedo… podrá compartir con ustedes, esta bien, no soy su dueño, solo soy un miembro mas de la familia, usted dice que él se ha ganado ese derecho, no soy quien para arrebatárselo, porque les ayudo a salir adelante en mi ausencia, velo por eso que debería haber hecho yo y lo hizo de la mejor manera, según sus palabras y le creo padre. – Hablaba mientras sentía el corazón contraérsele ante el dolor y esa sensación de vacío en su pecho.

- Solo te pido que te des la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, es tu primo… Fabrizio sabes muy bien que la familia siempre debe estar unida, esos nos enseñaron mis padres…

- Alfonzo Di Carlo. – Susurro bajando la mirada a la cara de Joshua, mientras trataba de retener el sollozo.

- Mi padre Fabrizio Alfonzo, mi padre fue, es y seguirá siendo Alfonzo Di Carlo… fue a quien conocí, fue quien me dio amor y comprensión, que estuvo a mi lado en mis momentos difíciles, felices y tristes… yo no me dejo guiar por la sangre que corre en mis venas, yo lo siento latir aquí. – Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Yo tampoco debería dejarme guiar por la sangre que corre por mis venas, nunca fui compatible con ninguno de ustedes y resulta que ahora soy compatible con el padre de Terruce, Marión me dijo que llevamos el mismo grupo sanguíneo, que como si fuese poco Cristopher Grandchester ahora también llevo en mis venas a Richard Grandchester, solo falta que usted me diga que no soy su hijo. – Acoto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Hey eres mi hijo… claro que eres mi hijo cabeza dura, estoy seguro de ello, puse bastante empeño en procrearte, yo mismo te traje al mundo y seguí todos y cada uno de tus pasos y te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso porque si no voy a hacer lo que dijo el teniente y te daré una buena paliza. – Le dijo mostrándole media sonrisa y desordenándole los cabellos. – Y llevas el grupo sanguíneo de los Grandchester yo tenia el de mamá, pero eso es lo de menos ya te lo dije, ¿Acaso no te sientes un Di Carlo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… no me siento… soy un Di Carlo. – Respondió con entusiasmo y mostrando una gran sonrisa a través de las lágrimas. – Te amo papá.

- Yo también hijo. – Acercándose a Fabrizio y depositándole un beso en la frente. – Te amo porque eres mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre, fruto de mi más grande amor. – Llevando las manos a las mejillas y acunándole el rostro. – Solo quiero que me hagas un gran favor.

- ¿Cual? – Pregunto en su susurro por las emociones que bailaban dentro de él.

- Trata de aceptar a tu primo, no te estoy dando una orden, no quiero obligarte ni mucho menos imponértelo, solo quiero que te des la oportunidad, trata de hacer las pases con él, mira que en dos días se casa y ya no lo veremos en un buen tiempo, ya no podrás tener por ahí al espejo andante. – Dijo sonriendo.

- No lo sé papá, yo hare el intento, pero no sabia que se casaba, bueno no sabia nada, me imagino que la prometida es la rubia pecosa. – Luciano asintió en silencio con una sonrisa. – Con razón que lo defendía, si casi la dejo viuda antes de tiempo… Marión en su lugar me hubiese golpeado y ni quien me la quitara de encima. – Dijo sonriendo.

- No solo la ibas a dejar viuda sino que también podría dejar a un niño huérfano… Candice esta embarazada. – Dijo con la voz serena, la expresión en el rostro de Fabrizio lo obligo a continuar. – Creo que de ahora en adelante pensaras mejor antes de actuar. – Palmeándole la mejilla.

- Empiezo a sentirlo parte de la familia, ya ninguno quiere esperar a casarse para procrear. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Al menos él aun puede disimularlo muy bien, pero tu con un caballerito de cinco años, ni como esconderlo. – Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba y acariciaba la espalda de su nieto. – Espero que después de este que viene en camino pares la producción por un tiempo.

- No… no lo creo papá, quiero como mínimo ocho hijos. – Acoto sonriendo la cual se convirtió en risa al ver la cara de Luciano. –Aun te queda mucho por criar, eso sin contar los de Fransheska, ya veras a unas cuantas haditas brincando por toda la casa y me imagino que si quieres a Terruce como un hijo también tendrás los de él haciendo de las suyas, pero tranquilo papá que Manuelle sabe como meterlos en cintura y estoy seguro que te ayudara con eso. – Dijo con los ojos brillantes con el solo hecho de imaginar un futuro al lado de sus padres y con la mayoría de las personas que quiere.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió captando inmediatamente la mirada de ambos, Marión se quedo en silencio observando el cuadro por unos segundos, sintiendo el corazón brincar en su pecho al ver que su esposo seguía llorando, sin embargo le sonreía.

- Disculpen, pueden seguir conversando… yo regresare dentro de un rato. – Dijo la joven saliendo dé la impresión.

- No hija, está bien… yo ya estaba por salir. – Dijo Luciano poniéndose de pie, se doblo un poco y le dio un beso en los cabellos a Joshua, seguido de uno en la frente a Fabrizio. – Te amo hijo, buenas noches. – Susurro, mientras Marión daba un paso dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

- Yo también papá… dale un beso a mamá de mi parte. – Respondió a las palabras y gesto de su padre, Luciano asintió en silencio y se encamino a la puerta, llego hasta la chica rubia y le deposito un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches hija. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos viéndola aun tan pequeña, sin duda alguna le costaba ver en Marión a un mujer, no era mas que una niña, pues su mirada y gestos son los de una pequeña, no ve malicia en sus ojos, pero si una gran fortaleza, sin duda alguna su hijo había elegido una chica única.

- Gracias señor, igualmente. – Acoto Marión con media sonrisa cargada de timidez.

Luciano se encamino a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir miro una vez mas a su hijo acotado en la cama con su nieto sobre su pecho regalándole un hermoso y único cuadro, una sonrisa se dibujo en su labios, sabia que era su hijo, que no había cambiado y tiene la certeza de que no puede guardar rencor en su corazón, que es un alma noble y que perdonar es una de sus virtudes. Termino por cerrar la puerta dejando a su hijo con la mirada fija en su esposa.

Elisa se encontraba sentada con Frederick en las piernas mientras el niño jugaba con un muñeco de madera al cual se le podía mover las extremidades, a lado estaba Neil admirando el reloj, él podía sentía la angustia en su hermana, quien mecía al niño entre sus brazos.

- Falta poco. – Acoto el joven desviando la mirada al niño.

- Si… pero Frank aun no llega. – Hablo la pelirroja mirando el pasillo. – Me dijo que estaría aquí, el doctor fue muy preciso cuando dijo que necesitaba la presencia de los padres, seguro hay mucho tráfico. – Desviando la mirada al rostro del niño, el cual reía al darle movimiento a las extremidades del muñeco, escucho como Neil dejo libre un suspiro, el cual ella no supo como interpretar.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta después de recibir el permiso para que entrase, encontrándose a su jefe entre carpetas las cuales Jules Leblanc le ayudaba a organizar, mientras le explicaba los términos a tratar.

- Disculpe señor, aquí tiene los contratos, los cuales debe anexar en las carpetas. – Acoto la joven entregándole las hojas a Jules.

- Gracias Elizabeth. – Hablo Frank sin desviar la mirada de los documentos en sus manos. – Me traes un café por favor y uno para Jules. – Apenas elevando la mirada.

- Si enseguida señor. – Acoto la joven, encaminándose a la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio media vuelta. – Disculpe señor, disculpe pero debo recordarle una vez mas la cita medica del señorito Frederick. – Acoto la joven con precaución, no es que su jefe fuese un ogro, solo que no quería incomodarlo.

- ¡La cita medica! – Dijo Frank llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dejando libre un suspiro. – Lo había olvidado, Elizabeth llama al doctor y dile que cancele la cita para la próxima semana, hoy no podre ir, tengo esta reunión en puerta, no la puedo aplazar. – Acoto buscando una solución.

- Señor hace quince minutos la señora Elisa me llamo informándome que iba de salía para el consultorio y que lo iba a esperar allá… -La chica estaba por decir algo mas pero Frank la interrumpió.

- si… si verdad que ya me lo habías dicho, es que estoy demasiado ocupado… no tengo cabeza para nada.- Hablaba cuando alguien más intervino.

- Señor aun esta a tiempo, vaya que yo me encargo de la reunión, se perfectamente todo lo que vamos a exponer. – Intervino Jules sintiendo los latidos acelerarse, ante la rabia que le estaba subiendo.

- Es que no puedo hijo, esto tengo que hacerlo personalmente ya me comprometí… no creo que sea tan importante lo de Frederick, Elisa esta un poco intensa con eso, para mi Frederick tardara en hablar claramente, me entreviste con un doctor y dijo que no todos hablan a la misma edad… no creo que sea tan necesaria mi presencia, además Neil ya la esta acompañando. – Dijo mirando a Jules para después mirar a Elizabeth, quien trataba de ocultar su desconformidad con la actitud de su jefe.

- Frederick ya tiene tres años señor… yo creo que si tiene algún problema. – Acoto Jules tratando de controlar sus impulsos, mientras respiraba profundamente, nunca había sentido tanta rabia en contra de Frank y de su maldito desinterés hacia las personas que supuestamente él amaba.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para algún tratamiento… sé que debería estar presente, pero si no cierro esta venta, como podre pagar un tratamiento a futuro. – Dijo bajando la mirada y apilando las carpetas.

Los ojos de Jules se abrieron desmesuradamente los cuales Frank no pudo ver por estar en su labor, el joven no lo podía creer, era el colmo del cinismo decir que no tendría para pagar un tratamiento a futuro, si con lo que tiene hasta ahora podrá mantener fácilmente a cinco generaciones de los Wells sin mover ni un solo musculo, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su auto control para no gritarle, para no decirle que le importaba una mierda el negocio, la reunión y todo lo demás que primero para él estaba Elisa y su hijo, lo demás quedaba relegado.

- Ahí tiene todo lo necesario señor, con su permiso regreso a mi oficina, si necesita algo mas me lo hace saber, pero creo que esta todo. – Dijo poniéndose de pie para salir de ese lugar antes de que no pudiese controlarse más.

- Esta bien hijo, cualquier cosa te mando a buscar. – Apenas hablo.

Jules sin perder tiempo salió de la oficina y se encamino a la de él con paso enérgico, tratando en esto drenar la rabia e impotencia que lo consumía, al llegar entro y lanzo la puerta evidenciando en esto el torbellino que estaba desatado en su interior, su respiración se torno irregular, mientras lagrimas de ira se acumulaban en sus ojo, caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado la sangre le hervía, sin poder siquiera creer la actitud de Frank, sino es porque él mismo lo escucho, jamás lo creería, le importaba una mierda Elisa y su hijo, solo los quería para que llenaran las horas que no pasaba en la oficina, como quisiera en ese momento salir, buscarla y llevársela lejos, llevárselos con él y tener a Frederick como su hijo.

- ¡Vaya! O no te han depositado o alguna mujer te vacío la cuenta. – Acoto Kellan entrando a la oficina y ver a su jefe tan alterado, mientras él tenía una gran sonrisa.

- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro Kellan. – Respondió el francés pasándose una mano por los cabellos para peinárselos. – Pero si me vas a hacer un favor. – Continuo sin siquiera pensarlo.

- ¿Yo un favor? – Pregunto sin señalándose el pecho.

- Si, tu… vas cubrirme, yo me tengo que ir ya, se me ha presentado una emergencia, si preguntan por mi, solo di eso que se me presento algo sumamente importante y que tuve que retirarme, después pagare las horas de ausencia. – Hablaba mientras buscaba en el portafolio las llaves, pero recordó que las tenía en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón por lo que dejo el maletín aun lado y se encamino para salir de la oficina.

- Está bien, supongo que no gano nada con oponerme igual te vas a largar. – Acoto abriendo los brazos.

- El jefe soy yo. – Dijo volviéndose y mostrándole media sonrisa mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo, Kellan solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Jules bajo rápidamente al estacionamiento, ubico su auto y subió en este el consultorio no estaba tan lejos de la empresa, ya Elisa le había dicho donde tendría la cita Frederick y si a Frank le importa una mierda su familia, para él son la razón de ser en este momento, son su eje de rotación y por nada del mundo dejara a la mujer por la cual respira sola con cualquier diagnostico que puedan dar.

* * *

_**Busca en todas las cosas un alma y un sentido**_

_**oculto; no te ciñas a la apariencia vana;**_

_**husmea, sigue el rastro de la verdad arcana,**_

_**escudriñante el ojo y aguzado el oído.**_

_**Hay en todos los seres una blanda sonrisa,**_

_**un dolor inefable o un misterio sombrío.**_

_**¿Sabes tú si son lágrimas las gotas de rocío?**_

_**¿Sabes tú qué secreto va contando la brisa?**_

_**Enrique González.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	187. capitulo 55 parte 3

_**Hola chica, muchas gracias por leer el capitulo anterior y sobre todo por dejar sus Reviews como regalo aquí les traigo el que sigue!**_

_**Galaxy: Nena tienes toda la razón, yo lo veo desde ese punto de vista, de que logramos despertar emociones en las lectoras, te soy sincera una como escritora sabe las impresiones que causaran los personajes referente a cierta situación, pues lo hacemos con la intensión, entonces no comprendo porque algunas se molestan cuando las lectores responde a ese efecto, tanto mi hermana como yo sabíamos que Fabrizio actuaba mal y que lo iban a juzgar, no veo el motivo de molestarnos, solo aclarar la situación, te cuento que me ha pasado, pues muchas no conciben que vean mal a x personaje, pues solo es cuestión de hacerlo bueno y amable todo el tiempo, pero eso a mi parecer no es nada humano, porque todos tenemos virtudes y defectos no somos maquina programas, para ser algodones de azúcar. **_

_**El hogar de pony es sin duda uno de los mejores lugares para pensar y donde obtendrás consejos muy sabios, pues la experiencia se gana con los años y estas señoras son muy sabias. **_

_**Frank, en su descuido, solo quiere tapar la verdad y el miedo a esta, pues verdaderamente se siente culpable de la enfermedad de Frederick y por esto y trata de evadirla, ya me adelante un poco de lo que viene en este capitulo. **_

_**Ya mas adelante, él lo sabrá aunque le cause dolor no pueden mantenerlo en una burbuja y sabrás quien es la persona encargada de hacerlo. **_

_**Princess: Sin lugar a duda Jules no ha roto solo el corazón de Elisa, ya tiene unas cuantas admiradoras, es que es un HOMBRE en todo el sentido de la palabra, ahora el deseo ha sido concedido y hoy tendrás un poco mas de Jules. Fabrizio tranquilo y con cabeza fría es que se piensan bien las cosas, ahora él sabe que actuó mal, ya veremos como le hace. **_

_**Saludos niña y gracias por dejar un Review. **_

_**Gloria: Nena que mas puedo decirte si que le tiene fe ciega a Fabrizio jajajajaja, pero así es el amor jajajaja… si el comprenderá ahora que puede pensar claramente y tomara la mejor decisión posible, solo hay que darle tiempo, Luciano siempre mostro ser un buen padre, algo posesivo pero era en su afán de que su hijo sea lo mejor, en fin eso es lo que esperamos para nuestros hijos, solo que alguno se obsesionan un poco. **_

_**Gracias chicas, gracias a todas por leer, por seguir la historia, por las que las colocan en favoritos y alertas, por las que me hacen un espacio para autor favorito, solo les puedo dar las gracias y sobre todo aclararles que esta historia la escribo conjuntamente con mi hermana Natasha Grandchester. **_

* * *

**Capitulo 55**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Condujo tan rápido como pudo, para tratar de llegar a tiempo, bajo y el consultorio se encontraba en un tercer piso, espero el ascensor pero este no le daba la gana de aparecer, por lo que se dirigió a las escaleras y trato de subirlas de dos en dos y casi corriendo, al llegar al pasillo descanso un poco, mientras sentía su corazón desbocado ante el esfuerzo realizado, llego a la oficina y se encontró con la secretaria del especialista, preguntando por la señora Wells, la joven solo le informo que ya ella se encontraba dentro, hizo el primer intento para que lo dejase pasar, pero no encontró la manera, por lo que decidió tratar por otro medios.

- Rachel. – Hablo el joven acercándose al escritorio dirigiendo la mirada al rotulo en el uniforme, se doblo y apoyo sus codos en la madera, quedando sumamente cerca de la chica. – El señor me ha enviado porque se le ha presentado un inconveniente a última hora. – La secretaria perdía su mirada en los ojos verdes gris y a segundos bajaba la mirada a los labios del chico sintiendo el corazón acelerado ante la cercanía de ese hombre que podría descontrolar a cualquier mujer mientras ese ronroneo del acento francés estaban haciendo que se derritiera. – Debo informarle a la señora Wells… sé que puedes ayudarme. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Te han dicho que tienes unos labios realmente hermosos. – Dijo mirándola con descaro, la chica apenas asintió perceptiblemente. – Entonces no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, me imagino que sales a las seis de la tarde… yo solo necesito entrar, representar al señor Wells, después estaré toda la tarde libre. – Hablaba cuando la joven alejo la silla y se puso de pie, pudo verla temblar cuando apoyo las manos en el escritorio y le mostraba una tímida sonrisa.

- Veré que puedo hacer por ti. – Susurro y se encamino a la puerta, mientras Jules se incorporo, la joven llamo a la puerta y recibió la orden. – Disculpe doctor, sé que no debo molestarlo pero ha venido un joven que dice ser el representante del señor Wells. – Hablo la chica, mientras los presentes en el consultorio se volvieron a mirarla.

- Jules. – Susurro Elisa sintiendo el aleteo de miles de mariposas en su estomago, ante la emoción de verlo, pero por otro lado sentía una gran tristeza porque Frank no había venido a la cita medica de su hijo.

El francés le regalo media sonrisa, seguidamente miro a Neil quien se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta y lo saludaba con un cálido apretón, por lo que Jules se tomo el atrevimiento de entrar y la secretaria cerró la puerta.

- Buenos días. – Hablo Jules observando la silla al lado de Elisa esa la cual Neil le mostraba con un ademan, asintió en silencio y se encamino, clavando la mirada en Elisa mientras se sentaba. – Disculpe señora, pero al señor se le presento un inconveniente a ultimo momento, le ha enviado mil disculpas. – El joven no sabía como mentirle por lo que desvió la mirada al niño sentado en las piernas de la chica.

- Seguramente era muy importante. – Susurro la joven y desvió la mirada al doctor detrás del escritorio. – Puede seguir doctor. - La pelirroja trataba de controlar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, ante la rabia de saber que a Frank poco le interesaba la salud de su hijo.

- Bueno señora, me gustaría que colocara al niño en la camilla. – Hablo el hombre con voz ceremoniosa al tiempo que se ponía de pie y Elisa hizo lo mismo con el niño en brazos, se encamino a la camilla que estaba a un lado del consultorio y tenia algunos móviles infantiles que llamaron la atención de Frederick quien los tocaba cuando la joven lo sentó en esta, el doctor tomo asiento en un banco y empezó a revisar al pequeño con el estetoscopio, mientras Elisa le ayudaba a subirle la franela a su hijo. – Frederick… - Hablo el galeno para que lo mirase, lo cual hizo inmediatamente pero miraba a segundos los móviles que estaban compuestos por perro, gatos, lunas y nubes. – ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto y el niño asintió en silencio, mientras Jules y Neil observaban desde donde se encontraban. – ¿Y sabes que es esto? – pregunto señalando un perro, Elisa lo miraba sonriente para infundirle confianza a su hijo, quien asintió una vez mas. – Si sabes que es ¿Me puedes decir como se llama? – Pregunto llevando las manos debajo de las orejas y tocando suavemente, cuando Frederick negó en silencio.

- Mi vida, dile al doctor que es… dile como se llama tu perro. – Intervino Elisa con voz cariñosa.

– Ne… – Intento hablar, pero después negó en silencio y miraba asustado al doctor que sentía como el niño tensaba la parte del cuello cuando intento hablar.

- ¿Sabes quien soy yo? – Pregunto la pelirroja tratando de ayudar al doctor.

- Ma... ma… mi. – Respondió el niño con los ojos marrones clavados en los de su madre.

- A ver Frederick abre la boca. – Le pidió el medico con linterna en mano y una paleta de madera para observar las cuerdas vocales, a pesar del que el niño no ayudaba mucho logro observar. – ¿Me puede decir como te llamas? – Le pregunto mirando atentamente el rostro del pequeño, quien negó en silencio. – ¿Dime como se llama tu nana? – Pregunto tratando de lograr que el niño hablase.

- De… de… no…- Y un sollozo salió de la garganta del niño quien empezó a llorar. – Ma… ma. – Llamaba a Elisa estirando los brazos para que ella lo cargase pero el doctor con un gesto le dijo que no lo hiciese, mientras la pelirroja sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaron ante el dolor y la angustia de ver a su hijo de esa manera.

- Frederick no te pasara nada malo, solo trata de decirme como se llama tu nana ¿Quieres que venga tu nana? – Le pregunto y el niño asintió en medio de sollozos y lagrimas que bañaban su pequeño rostro, Neil y Jules sentía dolor al ver al Frederick asustado, pero no podían intervenir. – Llámala para que venga. – Acoto el doctor. – Llama a Dennis. – Le repitió el doctor quien observaba la tensión en el cuello y rostro del niño cuando hacia el intento de hablar, pero terminaba aumentando el llanto, mientras Elisa limpiaba con una de sus manos una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla, el francés no pudo seguir presenciando la tortura que estaban llevando a cabo con el niño por lo que se puso de pie y sin pedir permiso se acercó a la camilla y le tendió los brazos a Frederick quien se lanzo a él que lo amarro en un abrazo, llevándose la mirada de desaprobación del doctor.

- Deje de torturarlo, no ve que no puede hacerlo, esta haciendo el intento pero no puede. – Dándose media vuelta mientras que con una de sus manos frotaba la espalda de Frederick y salió del consultorio, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Elisa y Neil con el doctor. – Ya tranquilo amigo… tranquilo Frederick ya no llores. – Hablaba mientras lo mecía al tiempo que se alejaba por el pasillo, el niño que se había aferrado al cuello de Jules, se alejó un poco y lo miro a la cara y el francés le regalo una sonrisa, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. – No puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes, no hables, nadie te puede obligar… - Se acercó y le deposito un beso en una de las mejillas, para después abrazarlo una vez mas, se alejó lo mas que pudo y se encontró con una sala de espera la cual estaba vacía por lo que tomo asiento, sentando al niño en una de sus piernas y busco las llaves de su auto las cuales tenia en el bolsillo del pantalón y se las presto, logrando con esto que se calmara un poco.

Frederick se calmo completamente y reía cuando Jules inflaba sus mejillas y guiaba con una de sus manos la del pequeño para que las desinflara, sacándole carcajadas cuando lograba hacerlo, también se quito la corbata y se la coloco mientras el tiempo pasaba, hasta que vio acercarse a Neil abrazando a Elisa, por lo que se puso de pie y se encamino al llegar se percato de que la joven estaba llorando, sintiendo en ese momento como a su corazón le pasaba un camión por encima y trago en seco para pasar el dolor de ver a su amor llorar.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto mirando a Neil.

- Sera mejor que hablen. – Acoto tendiéndole los brazos a Frederick. – Pueden bajar por las escaleras, así les dará tiempo de hablar… - Se dirigió a Elisa y le dio un beso en los cabellos. – Te esperare en el auto. – Se acercó a Jules y le dio un abrazo. – Ayúdame por favor. – Le pidió en un susurro y pudo sentir la preocupación en la voz del moreno, por lo que asintió en silencio.

Neil se dirigió hacia el ascensor y Jules tomo la mano de Elisa brindándole toda su fortaleza en el agarre, la encamino a las escaleras, mientras bajaban, ella no decía nada, solo lagrimas silenciosas salían, al estar en medio de las escaleras, Jules la jalo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo, rodeándola con sus brazos fuertemente, mientras tragaba en seco y ella hizo mas fuerte su llanto y se aferro a la cintura de él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven y él tragaba en seco para pasar sus lagrimas.

- Tenias razón, Jules mi hijo sufre disfemia… mi pequeño es tartamudo. – Dijo en medio del llanto. – Es lo que ha dicho el doctor, dice que la tensión muscular en cara y cuello se debe a la interrupción involuntaria… yo no quiero que Frederick sufra por eso. – Sin apartar un centímetro su rostro del pecho del chico, quien llevo ambas manos a las mejillas de la pelirroja y acuno su rostro. – Fred, no tiene la culpa de nada, apenas es un bebé… sé que es un castigo para mi, pues he recibido muchos, pero yo puedo soportarlos… yo puedo lidiar con ellos, pero no mi hijo. – Hablaba pausándose por el llanto.

- Deja de hablar así. – Le dijo presionando cálidamente con sus manos las mejillas de la joven, sintiendo rabia en ese momento con ella por creer que merece algún castigo por quien sabe que acciones cometió en el pasado. – No vuelvas decir que mereces sufrir, estoy casando de escucharte decir esas cosas, no lo mereces, Frederick no lo merece y no es ningún castigo, solo es un trastorno, hay tratamientos, pero creo que pueden esperar… Elisa no tienes por qué estigmatizar a tu hijo siendo tan pequeño… ¿Acaso vas a dejar de quererlo porque no hable normalmente? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ella negó con la cabeza. – No claro que no, seguirá siendo Frederick, tu hijo y le darás igualmente tu amor… yo le daré todo mi amor, yo lo siento mi hijo, el solo hecho que sea tu hijo es mi hijo… es un niño verdaderamente especial, al cual amo como si yo fuese su padre… - Hablaba cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Lo siento, Jules, pero no sé que pensar ni que hacer, además de que siento tanta rabia, tan impotencia… estoy cansada Jules… verdaderamente cansada y Frank no me ayuda… como puede ser que haya faltado a la cita médica de su hijo… - Hablaba con mirando al joven a los ojos mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

- Amor tenía una reunión importante…. – Susurraba, cuando ella intervino.

- No… no lo justifiques maldita sea, no lo justifiques porque lo sabia, sabia lo de Frederick y no le importa, no le importa, si no lo quiere, si no me quiere ¿Por qué no me deja libre y se queda con sus negocios?… ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo? - Hablaba mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, el joven sintió el corazón latir a mil por segundo y la decisión llego a él arrasando con todo.

- Voy a hablar con Frank, le voy a decir que te amo, él tendrá que comprender… - Hablaba con convicción cuando ella lo detuvo

- No… no Jules no lo hagas por favor. – Suplico en medio de las lágrimas. – Frank… yo quisiera, pero sé que no será fácil, no va a ser fácil… no quiero lastimar a nadie, no quiero que te lastimen, yo me moriría. – Llevando sus manos y cubriendo las mejillas del joven.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo, sé que como hacer las cosas. – Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, mientras su corazón estaba desbocado, ante la posibilidad de hablar con Frank y por fin tener a Elisa solo para él.

- No… mejor sigamos esperando, no prestes atención a mis berrinches estúpidos, solo que estoy dolida por lo de mi hijo, pero tienes razón, sea lo que tenga lo voy amar, es mi hijo y yo daría mi vida por él… no tengo porque presionarlo y hacerlo sentir mal, por el contrario tratare de comprenderlo. – Sintiendo como Jules limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas y a segundos le besaba la frente.

- Sabes que hare lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa y si decides que no diga nada, no lo hare, me armare de paciencia y seguiré esperando, me seguiré muriendo de dolor cada vez que te vea del brazo de Frank, pero ese dolor no es lo suficientemente fuerte para que me aleje de ti, ni que desista de tenerte algún día completamente para mi, te seguiré amando a cada segundo y conmigo vas a contar para lo que sea. – Susurro y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios. – Ahora vamos que tu hermano te estará esperando. – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y encaminándose, pocos escalones los separaban del pasillo que los llevaría al estacionamiento, Elisa se detuvo y se coloco frente a Jules varios escalones mas arriba que él para estar a la altura.

- Te amo. – Le susurro colocándole las manos en las mejillas y depositándole un beso.

- Sabes que yo también. – Respondió succionando suavemente los labios de la chica. – Ve, yo esperare que se marchen para que Paul no me vea. – Acoto adhiriéndose a la pared, soltándole lentamente la mano a la chica quien tampoco quería alejarse del agarre pero debía hacerlo lo hicieron lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos y él tuvo que tragar para pasar las lagrimas, Elisa termino por irse y Jules espero cinco minutos para encaminarse y subirse al auto con dirección nuevamente a la empresa, mientras sentía sus esperanzas atadas y con el pulgar retiraba una lagrima rebelde que se escapaba.

A cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho, unos nervios que no lograba controlar se habían adueñado de ella y se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago, apenas pudo pasar bocado esta mañana y fue prácticamente obligada por Ángela quien estaba al tanto de su estado. - Respiro profundamente e intento relajarse - Recordando la cara de su amiga cuando le dio la noticia, la morena casi se desmaya e incluso se puso a llora de miedo y de felicidad pues pensaba que Albert le echaría la culpa a ella por no haberle dado buenos consejos, durante el tiempo que estuvo a su lado como su dama de compañía, pero el rubio no podía estar mas que feliz ante la noticia que seria tío – Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios y sus pasos se hicieron mas seguros - Sabia que era muy temprano, pero con los preparativos de la boda ambas casas se levantaban apenas salía el sol, por eso no le extraño toparse con sus suegros en cuanto llego a la casa.

- Buenos días Candice – La saludo el duque con una sonrisa amable –Si vienes a ver a Terruce lamento tener que desilusionarte, él aun no regresa del Hogar de Pony – Indico el hombre llegando hasta ella.

- Buenos días hija… que alegría verte tan temprano ¿Dormiste bien? – Inquirió Eleonor acariciándole una mejilla mientras le sonreía.

- Buenos días, si Eleonor… descanse bastante… Richard… - Ella aun se sentía un poco extraña por llamar al padre de Terry de esa forma, pero debía hacerlo pues él se lo había pedido de muy buena manera y no podía hacer a un lado ese voto de confianza que le brindaba, se aclaro la garganta y continuo – La verdad… es que he venido para hablar con Fabrizio – Se detuvo viendo la tensión que se apoderaba del rostro de los esposos y se apresuro a agregar – Si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados esperando a que él reaccione pueden pasar años, ya ustedes vieron su actitud de ayer, es evidente que se necesita un poco mas del carácter que el que imponen sus padres para que él entienda que Terry no es culpable de nada, que solo fue una victima de toda esta locura… - Decía cuando el duque la interrumpió.

- Candy comprendo tu preocupación pero créeme… lo que planeas hacer puede ser muy complicado, no solo porque Fabrizio esta cerrado a todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hijo, sino porque si Terruce se llega a enterar puede tomarse las cosas a mal, sabes lo orgulloso que es y no va a permitir que nadie interceda por él ante Fabrizio… siendo sincero tampoco me parece lo mejor, si mi sobrino no desea ver a Terry y no desea minorar ese odio que siente por él por voluntad propia obligarlo a hacerlo no serviría de mucho… mi hijo se merece que las personas que están a su alrededor lo quieran por lo que es y no por las imposiciones de otros… - Esta vez fue Eleonor quien interrumpió a su esposo.

- Y por orgullo dejaremos que esos dos sigan haciéndose daño ¿Te parece eso correcto Richard? Porque a mi la verdad no, yo opino lo mismo que Candy, mira es posible que Luciano y Fiorella le hayan explicado como sucedieron las cosas a Fabrizio, pero él siempre mantendrá cierto recelo a esas explicaciones viniendo de sus padres, ya viste cuan posesivo es y mientras sean sus padres los involucrados con Terry, sus celos se mantendrán allí y no lo dejaran ver mas allá de sus narices… yo estoy de acuerdo con Candy, para mi alguien debe hacerle entender a Fabrizio que Terry jamás actuó de mala manera y que si él ha sufrido nuestro hijo no lo ha hecho menos – Indico la mujer con seguridad, su instinto maternal estaba alerta y no dejaría que le hicieran daño de nuevo a su hijo.

- Richard… yo lo único que deseo es que Fabrizio comprenda, que tenga la oportunidad de escuchar lo que pasamos nosotros al creer a Terry muerto y que si sus padres sufrieron nosotros también lo hicimos, que aquí nadie salió ileso de las consecuencias que tuvieron sus decisiones, él no puede llegar y lanzar acusaciones así como así… tampoco puede culpar a Terry de cosas que ni siquiera conoce – Explicaba la chica pero al ver que el hombre se mantenía en silencio opto por rogar – Por favor… permítame hablar con él, no tiene que temer por mi seguridad, estoy segura que lo que paso ayer no pasara de nuevo… Fabrizio no es un mal chico, solo estaba enfurecido y lastimado, pero hoy las cosas están mas calmadas y todo será distinto… solo necesito que me apoyen en esto, yo no quiero ver a Terry sufrir… me prometí a mi misma hacerlo completamente feliz, pero no lo logare si él mantiene este dolor que le ha causado su primo… además no nos queda tiempo, la boda es mañana y nosotros nos marcharemos, si ellos no hablan ahora después será mucho mas complicado – Expuso Candy mirándolo a los ojos para hacerle entender que estaba dispuesta a todo por ver a Terry bien.

Richard Grandchester sintió como el tiempo hubiese regresado en ese momento, volviendo a aquel día cuando conocía a esta hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y rizados que había logrado ver dentro de su hijo mucho mas de lo que él mismo alguna vez vio, esa determinación que apreciaba en Candy era la misma que vio aquella tarde cuando prácticamente le exigió que dejase al joven ser libre y feliz, que lo dejase ser quien él deseaba realmente ser. – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Eleonor.

- Amor… al igual que Candy yo confió en que hoy todo será distinto, los ánimos están mas calmados, además Fabrizio es un caballero, él jamás le pondría una mano encima a Candy, tampoco la maltratara de manera verbal, no hay nada que temer… tal vez a la reacción de Terry si llega a enterarse, pero si todos acordamos no decirle nada por el momento eso no sucederá… tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad que tengamos a ver a ambos juntos… sabes que precisamente eso es lo que desea Terry, para él Fabrizio es como un hermano, creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado rechazos por parte de sus hermanos como para que esta situación continúe no te parece – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- Puede que tengan razón – Dijo en tono vencido dejando libre un suspiro – Es solo que… ustedes lo saben, no es un secreto para nadie que yo estoy haciendo todo los esfuerzos que estén en mis manos para mantener en buenos términos mi relación con Terruce, esta aun pende de un hilo y mas con el carácter de mi hijo… pero si de esto depende que él pueda estar tranquilo e irse a su luna de miel dejando todos los fantasmas y las penas en el pasado… entonces cuenten conmigo – Indico y las mujeres exclamaron con jubilo – Solo una cosa Candy, no provoques al chico pues no encontraras nada con ello… con reclamos no conseguirás que recapacite y acepte a Terry, lo mejor será que le expliques en buenos términos todo lo sucedido, recuerda que en estos momento él esta a la defensiva – Señalo el hombre en tono serio mientras miraba a los ojos a la rubia.

- No se preocupe por ello… yo sabré como llegar hasta Fabrizio y hacer que pueda ver la realidad, muchas gracias por confiar en mi –Esbozo la chica emocionada y le dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto pero dejo ver media sonrisa, después la rubia abrazo a su suegra que hizo el abrazo mas fuerte – Les prometo que hare que ese cabeza dura le de una oportunidad a Terry… o al menos hare el intento, tal vez no sea hoy… pero es un comienzo, la vida me enseño a no dejar pasar las oportunidades y justo ahora veo una valiosísima… nos vemos en un rato – Agrego encaminándose para salir de allí.

- Espera Candy… ¿A donde vas? – Inquirió Eleonor desconcertada.

- A la terraza… Francis me dijo que Fabrizio se encontraba en esta desayunando con su familia hace unos minutos y que ellos subieron pero él chico se mantiene allí tomando un poco de sol por recomendación del doctor – Contesto mirándolos a los ojos – Confíen en mi por favor… todo saldrá bien – Acoto dándose la vuelta para encaminarse de nuevo.

Fabrizio se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la cara elevada al cielo dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol que apenas se asomaba, bañaran su rostro, siempre le había agradado esta sensación de paz y calidez que lo envolvía cuando se alejaba de todo y se sumía en este momento que era solo suyo, cuando las luces naranjas traspasaban la delgada piel de sus parpados, mientras sus pupilas se movían bajo estos jugando con ellas. Aprovechaba estos instantes de soledad para analizar muchas cosas, aunque en este momento lo único que deseaba era dejar su mente en blanco… algo, completamente imposible, lo sabia, sin embargo seguía luchando para conseguirlo. Después de tanto insistir su madre había logrado llevarse a Marión y a Joshua al atelier donde se estaban confeccionando los trajes para la boda de su hermana, su caso era contrario porque curiosamente su traje ya estaba listo en cuanto llego a Chicago y lo único que hacía falta era que tomaran unas medidas para hacer algunos ajuntes. Sintió la presencia de alguien mas en el lugar que lo saco de este estado de placidez, haciendo ponerse alerta ya que no podía reconocer el aroma que inundo el lugar, eran… rosas… si, un dulce aroma a rosas, bajo la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar la vista antes de girarse muy despacio y evitar marearse con un movimiento rápido. Sus ojos topacios se encontraron con unos de un verde intenso, un verde esmeralda que lo miraban con cautela… como si lo estuviesen viendo por primera vez o como si le tuviese miedo; él reconoció de inmediato a la chica y supo que lo que la mantenía en ese estado era lo segundo, dejo libre un suspiro y desvió la mirada, no por descortesía, sino por vergüenza, se sentía apenado por la actitud que había mostrado ante ella el día anterior, en realidad ante todos.

- Hola Fabrizio… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Lo saludo Candy con la voz mas ronca que de costumbre, trago en seco para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta mientras se encaminaba hacia él.

- Hola… señorita, bastante bien gracias – Contesto volviéndose un poco para mirarla, al ver que ella se detenía a un par de pasos de él la invito a seguir – Por favor… tome asiento… mi hermana debe estar por regresar, subió solo un momento a buscar su libreta, no la deja un solo instante – Menciono con naturalidad para aligerar la tensión que se había apoderado de ambos, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

- Gracias… pero… la verdad es que no he venido para ver a Fransheska… sino a ti – Indico luchando por parecer casual y es que por mas que quisiese no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, no era sencillo hablar con alguien idéntico a Terry pero que era… un completo extraño.

- ¿Conmigo? – Pregunto desconcertado mirándola fijamente, apreciando ese hermoso tono esmeralda que poseían los ojos de la rubia… si, eran tan intenso como las esmeraldas. – Discúlpeme pero no la entiendo señorita Andley… me comento Marion que es usted hermana de mi cuñado – Puntualizo buscando el parecido entre ambos, que a decir verdad no era mucho, solo que los dos eran rubios.

- Si… Albert es mi hermano, pero no estoy aquí por él… sino por mi prometido, imagino que también te habrán contado quien es – Esbozo Candy tanteando con cuidado el terreno.

Él dejo libre un suspiro pesado, asintió con apenas un movimiento y desvió la mirada hacia un punto imaginario en el jardín. La chica se sintió un poco mal ante esta actitud del joven, pero no desistiría, ella había llegado hasta este lugar con la misión de hacerle ver a Fabrizio que Terry no era ese delincuente ni ese ser malvado y aprovechado que él pensaba y no se iría de aquí sin lograrlo, si al menos no lograba conseguir que el chico se comprometiese a hablar con su novio y aclarar las cosas, por lo menos le dejaría en claro que Terry era un ser humano maravilloso y no se merecía ni una sola de las palabras que él le grito el día anterior.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando Terry y yo nos conocimos éramos apenas unos chicos… él estaba por cumplir dieciséis años y yo apenas contaba con catorce, ibas camino a Europa en el Mauritania y a pesar de estar todo un mes viajando juntos solo pude verlo la noche anterior a que desembarcáramos, supongo que paso todo el tiempo encerrado en su camarote pues yo recorrí todo el barco y no lo vi una sola vez… - Hablaba con voz serena y aunque Fabrizio miraba al jardín algo en su actitud le decía que estaba atento a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, así que continuo – Ambos viajábamos para regresar al Real Colegio San Pablo, yo apenas comenzaría el curso, pero ya Terry tenia mucho tiempo allí… demasiado diría yo, entro al colegio siendo un niño de apenas seis años, un año mas que Joshua – Indico y pudo ver como Fabrizio tragaba en seco.

El joven sintió un extraño nudo formarse en la boca de su estomago al pensar en un niño tan pequeño recluido en un internado, él sabia perfectamente como eran esos lugares, pues él mismo fue enviado a uno cuando tenia diez años, recordando lo mal que la pasa los primeros meses pues estaba demasiado apegado a sus padres, sobre todo a su mamá que pasaba todo el día con él, pero ciertamente su colegio no tenia la fama del San Pablo, la mayoría lo llamaban la prisión por lo estricto de sus normas, no podía imaginar como se sentiría entre esas paredes un niño de seis años… un niño como su Joshua – Pensaba y se volvió para mirar a la chica, intentando no mostrar mucho interés por la historia de… de Terruce.

- Los duques de Grandchester no parecen ser el tipo de personas que enviarían a su hijo a un internado siendo tan pequeño – Comento de manera casual.

- No ahora… tal vez no lo hubiesen hecho antes tampoco si las circunstancias no los hubiesen obligado a ello – Aclaro mirándolo a los ojos, descubriendo cierto interés en estos – Terry nació fuera del matrimonio… sus padres se enamoraron siendo muy jóvenes, Eleonor apenas tenia dieciséis cuando quedo embarazada de él y el duque aunque era un hombre adulto aun debía rendirle cuentas a su padre… su destino ya estaba decidido, se casaría con la Condesa de Clydesdale y de esta manera heredar el ducado de Grandchester, de esta historia sé muy poco Fabrizio pues es un tema que todos desean olvidar por las consecuencias que las decisiones erradas trajeron, lo cierto es que Richard se separo de Eleonor ignorando que ella estaba embarazada y se caso con la condesa, cuando regreso cuatro años después se encontró con que la actriz había tenido un hijo de ambos, intento retomar de nuevo la relación pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, él era un hombre comprometido y ya tenia un hijo junto a su esposa… al final de cuentas ellos no lograron entenderse y mi suegro se llevo a Terry alegando que era el mas indicado para criar a su hijo, pues él tenia la estabilidad para darle la educación propia de un Grandchester, evidentemente Terruce no optaría por el titulo de duque al ser un hijo concebido fuera del matrimonio… apenas tenia seis años cuando su padre lo separo de su madre – Explico la rubia intentando ser lo mas concisa posible.

- Una situación lamentable – Fue lo único que esbozo Fabrizio, pero se sintió un estúpido por mostrarse ante la chica tan insensible, no estaba preparado para expresar algo mas.

- Mucho… pues Richard en lugar de darle a su hijo eso que le aseguro a Eleonor haría lo envió a un internado al no saber manejar la situación con su esposa, sus negocios lo hacían ausentarse constantemente de la casa y Terry quedaba a merced de ella… no se necesita ser adivino para saber lo mal que debió pasarla él en manos de su madrastra – Esbozo con la voz ronca y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla la cual limpio con rapidez para continuar – Cuando yo lo conocí era… era… ¡Un desastre! Era arrogante, malcriado, egoísta, rencoroso… tenia todos los defectos que puedas imaginar en un adolescente resentido, así estaba él, vivía resentido con todos, no tenia amigos… nadie se le acercaba debido a su carácter tan hostil, incluso se escapaba del colegio para ir hasta lo bares del centro de Londres, emborrachase y pelearse con quien le pasaba por el frente, tal vez esa era su manera de drenar la rabia acumulada durante años… en una de esas peleas donde resulto herido fue que lo conoció Albert , él lo salvo de lo que hubiese sido una muerte segura pues eran tres contra Terry… desde ese momento se hicieron muy buenos amigos pues a pesar de todo mi novio sabia ser agradecido; seguramente te estarás preguntando que pude ver yo en un chico como él – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- La verdad me tiene intrigado ese detalle… pues una chica normal se hubiese alejado tanto como le hubiese sido posible de un del… de un joven problemático – Expuso con cautela.

- La verdad… ni yo misma lo sé, en un principio me intrigada su manera de comportarse, en ocasiones era caballeroso… hasta me salvo de un chico que buscaba hacerme daño y sus amigos, les dio una buena paliza a todos – Indico ampliando su sonrisa – Y después descubrí su secreto… el nombre de la madre de Terry era un misterio para todos, pues jamás se menciono nada de ella… el duque solo llego a su casa con el niño un día y lo presento como su hijo a todos, pero yo encontré una fotografía de Eleonor que firmaba para su hijo… él no quería que nadie se enterara y yo le guarde el secreto – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos unos segundos – Yo también tenia uno… bueno en realidad no era que deseara ocultar mi origen, pero para muchos era una vergüenza… - Esbozo atrayendo la atención de Fabrizio.

Él se encontraba completamente atrapado por la historia que le contaba la joven, aunque intentaba no relacionarla con el hijo de los duques para no hacer juicios de valores, sabia que parte de su interés se veía atraído por saber un poco mas de él, en vista que ninguno de sus familiares había querido hablarle a fondo, tal vez pensando que era lo mas prudente por el momento, se relajo en el asiento atento a cada palabra de ella y a la espera de esta nueva revelación que estaba a punto de hacerle.

- Yo soy adoptada Fabrizio… pase los primeros años de mi vida en un orfelinato llamado El Hogar de Pony – Menciono y pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos topacio, que por supuesto el joven intento disimular tal vez para no parecer descortés – Te aseguro que fueron años muy felices… los mejores de mi niñez, pues al igual que Terry también pase por muchas cosas desagradables antes de llegar a la familia Andley, quizás por eso logre comprenderlo y eso despertó el deseo de acercarme a él y ser su amiga… creo que también me motivo la curiosidad que despertaba en mi el querer saber como era realmente, si el malcriado grosero que alejaba a todos o un chico que solo necesita que alguien lo escuchase, que compartiera con él sus sueños… y aunque pudiera parecer insólito él los tenia, Terry deseaba ser actor… seguir la carrera de su madre, aunque a penas si la había visto en dos ocasiones después que los separaron… decía que en el teatro se tenia el poder de ser otro… creo que eso era lo que pedía a gritos, ser otro… alguien mas, alguien que no llevase sobre su cabeza el estigma de ser un ilegitimo, de sentirse una vergüenza para sus padres… un error – Ella no pudo evitar que un sollozo se escapara de sus labios, respiro profundamente.

Fabrizio sintió una extraña punzada dentro del pecho al escuchar esas palabras y de inmediato un dolor viejo que llevaba con él se le extendió por dentro, recordando cuando él mismo ocupo el lugar de otro, cuando ese mundo de dolor y sombras lo envolvió, engulléndolo en un abismo de desesperación, rabia y desequilibrio… - Esquivo su mirada de la de la rubia y la poso en el jardín dejando libre un suspiro muy lentamente para aligerar la presión que se había adueñado de su pecho y pasar las lagrimas que se habían alojado en su garganta.

- Lo siento… es que han pasado tantas cosas que… ¿Sabes? Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a todo esto, me levanto por las mañanas y busco desesperadamente algo que me asegure que todo es verdad… que él esta aquí, que esta conmigo de nuevo, nuestras vidas se han separado tantas veces, primero en el colegio a raíz de una trampa que nos colocaron y que ameritaba la expulsión de uno de los dos, evidentemente yo quede mas expuesta pues solo era la hija adoptiva de una familia adinerada de los Estados Unidos, pero él aun siendo ilegitimo gozaba de todos los privilegios de ser un Grandchester pues su padre lo había reconocido; él decidió y se marcho dejando atrás todo lo que conocía, abandonando las comodidades y estabilidad que tenia, se fue tras su sueño… yo me quede destrozada pues… ya lo amaba y sabia que él también me amaba a mi, pero nunca nos lo dijimos, éramos demasiados tontos, orgullosos… para admitir cuan importantes éramos el uno para el otro, pero eso quedo claro cuando él se sacrifico para que yo mantuviese mi puesto dentro de la familia Andley – Hablo con la voz ronca por las emociones que bailaban dentro de su pecho, respiro profundamente observando al joven pues no quería hacer el papel de idiota hablando y hablando sin saber que él le estaba prestando atención, pero al parecer si era así, de nuevo la mirada aunque a veces le rehuía.

- Perdón… seguramente te estoy aburriendo con todo esto ¿Verdad? – Inquirió con inocencia.

- No… no se preocupe esta bien, igual no es mucho lo que tengo que hacer… Marion salió con mi madre y Joshua al atelier que confecciona sus trajes para la boda, además el doctor me dijo que tomar un poco de sol y respirar aire puro me hará mucho bien – Indico con media sonrisa, esa media sonrisa que era idéntica a la de Terry y los hacia aun mas parecidos – Si desea continuar puede hacerlo… la verdad es que nadie hasta ahora se a animado a hablarme sobre… Terruce – Agrego sintiéndose extraño al pronunciar su nombre, cada vez le costaba menos, pero aun así no podía dejar de lado ese recelo que le tenia.

- Entonces me alegra ser yo quien lo haga… quizás sea la persona que mejor lo conozca, así como él es quien mejor me conoce a mi, siempre hemos sido muy unidos… a pesar de todo; bueno como le decía, después que Terry se marcho yo deje el colegio también pues no soportaba estar allí, así que me embarque rumbo a América de nuevo para regresar a mi hogar, en realidad nunca desee viajar a Europa y alejarme de quienes quería, pero debía hacerlo en agradecimiento a quien me había adoptado… cuando llegue comencé a forjarme un camino, me inscribí en la escuela para enfermeras del Hospital Santa Juana, al poco tiempo me entere que Terry había conseguido su sueño de ser actor y estaba presentando sus primeras obras en Broadway con mucho éxito… incluso tuve la oportunidad de verlo actuar aquí en Chicago, una noche extraordinaria, aunque por cosas del destino no pudimos encontrarnos, nos vimos solo un minuto al día siguiente y de allí empezamos a escribirnos… hasta nos hicimos novios por medio de cartas – Expuso ella divertida y el chico dejo ver una sonrisa que llego hasta sus ojos pero de inmediato adopto su postura lejana – Lo cierto es que después de un tiempo yo me gradué y él obtuvo su primer protagónico… Romeo y Julieta, todo era perfecto en nuestras vidas… - Se detuvo para dejar libre un suspiro pesado – Pero ocurrió algo que no esperábamos, una compañera de Terruce sufrió un accidente al intentar salvarlo cuando unas luces casi le caen encima… la chica se había enamorado de él y en su intento por librarlo del peligro quedo expuesta y perdió una pierna, desde ese momento muchas de las cosas que habíamos planeado se derrumbaron, yo no podía seguir sabiendo que esa chica… que ella lo amaba al grado de morir en su lugar… sentí que no lo merecía, que yo no podía merecerlo mas que ella, debía hacerme a un lado, hacerle las cosas menos difíciles a Terry, nos encontramos atados de manos Fabrizio, y sabia que él no deseaba alejarse de mi pero… Terry debía responderle… debía quedarse a su lado… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Pero… eso no era justo, quedarse al lado de alguien solo por agradecimiento… por obligación – El joven no entendía pues… bueno él nunca había estado en una situación similar, pero de estarlo hubiese hecho todo lo posible por encontrar una solución y no tener que apartarse de quien amaba… ¡Vaya si lo hubiese hecho! – Pensó al recordar cuanto le rogo a Antonella para que le diese una oportunidad de reconquistarla y después cuanto lucho por merecer de nuevo la confianza y el amor de Marion, nunca se rindió… en ninguno de los dos casos.

- No… no lo era, no fue justo para ninguno de los tres, pues ella tampoco fue feliz… le toco ver como Terry se perdía día a día, como ese chico del cual ella se enamoro comenzaba a desaparecer, mientras yo ignorante de todo retomaba mi vida de la mejor manera posible… pensando que todo estaría bien y que lograría superar el dolor de haberme separado de él… al menos eso se suponía, pero no fue así, no deje de extrañarlo un solo instante, tampoco deje de amarlo aunque ante los demás fingía que ya lo había hecho… perdí toda comunicación con él y después de unos meses ocurrió lo del accidente donde lo creímos muerto… - Ella se detuvo frunciendo el ceño al recordar todo el dolor que la invadió en ese momento y días después la culpa que casi la lleva a la muerte.

- El accidente del cual mi padre lo rescato para después llevárselo con él a Europa haciéndole creer que era yo… - Indico el chico sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al recordar eso.

- Si… la verdad Fabrizio después de todo lo que paso no sé si eso fue para bien o para mal… digo el hecho que Luciano se lo haya llevado, obviamente me hubiese ahorrado mucho dolor… no solamente a mi, sino también a sus padres y amigos, pero si por otro lado Terry se hubiese quedado en Nueva York, hubiese terminado inminentemente casado con… con esta chica y entonces yo lo hubiese perdido para siempre – Menciono con la voz ronca y los ojos cristalizados, respiro profundamente para proseguir – Sufrir la ausencia de Terry por mas de cuatro años fue algo realmente doloroso y desesperante, los primeros meses fueron una pesadilla, había momento en los cuales sentía que no podría resistirlo, luche con todas mis fuerzas para reponerme del dolor pero siempre había algo que me recordaba que él ya no estaba en este mundo y que la única culpable de todo eso era yo… que había sido yo quien lo llevo a su muerte… - Decía dejando correr un par de lagrimas cuando el chico la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – Inquirió desconcertado, pero sumamente intrigado mientras un nudo también se formaba en su garganta, sin saber porque sentía ese dolor que ella exponía tan cercano a él que comenzaba a dolerle también.

- Porque yo lo abandone… yo lo deje sin siquiera mirarlo por ultima vez a la cara, le hice creer que lo mejor para él era quedarse con Susana… que ella lo amaba mas que yo, lo rechace tal como hiciera todo aquel del cual él espero un poco de cariño y comprensión… él confiaba en mi, me había entregado sus sentimientos, su corazón… y yo lo único que hice fue… fue abandonarlo, justo como hicieron sus padres… - Expreso llorando sin reparos, no sabia a ciencia cierta porque le contaba todo esto a Fabrizio, había llegado con la clara idea de hacerle ver que Terry era una maravillosa persona y que no merecía sus maltratos ni su indiferencia, pero algo la había llevado a confesar al chico toda su historia y esas cosas que a muchos calló.

El joven sentía que la presión en su pecho se hacia insoportable, cada una de las palabras de la rubia lo habían golpeado con fuerza… hasta él llegaron las imágenes de esa ultima cita con Antonella en el lago, esa donde ella lo humillo y le grito tantas cosas… donde le destrozo el corazón y el alma sin ningún remordimiento. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para no dejar libre las lagrimas que se habían alojado en solo segundos en sus ojos, respirando para pasar el nudo en su garganta y soltando el aire muy despacio con disimulo… imaginarse a… a… su primo en una situación similar a la que vivió lo hacia sentirse extrañamente identificado con él, como si los dos hubiesen sido dos caras de una misma moneda… dos caras que por irónico que pudiese parecer eran idénticas – Se aclaro la garganta para poder hablarle a la chica.

- Lo… lo siento mucho… lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por todo eso – Indico mirándola a los ojos, llevo su mano para tomar una servilleta y ofrecérsela, coaccionando de esta manera sus deseos de hacerlo a la mejilla de la chica y limpiarlas él mismo… había algo en ella que le provocaba una especia de ternura, tal vez era esa aura que la rodeaba, no podía explicarlo en este momento, estaba seguro que no tenia nada que ver con deseo o algo parecido… era mas bien como si viese en ella a una hermana… a una que deseaba hacerle ver que ella no tenia culpa de nada y que no debía sufrir, que ya no debía seguir sufriendo.

- El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía sumida en el mismo abismo Fabrizio… yo seguía deseando olvidar todo, acabar con todo, quería desaparecer y hacer que el dolor se fuese, poder liberarme… pero sabia que eso era imposible, todo el mundo parecía avanzar, todos habían retomado sus vidas, hasta los padres de Terry… se reconciliaron, contrajeron matrimonio y tuvieron unos hermosos gemelos, todos parecían avanzar menos yo… aunque a esa altura… - Se interrumpió pues no sabia como explicarle lo que sucedió después, respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos para aclarar sus ideas – Todo mi mundo era un desastre… mucho peor de lo que era antes, pues antes todo estaba en su lugar, gris, frio, sin vida… si era verdad, pero yo sabia a que atenerme, sabia que esperar de la vida que llevaba y te juro que esta situación me estaba llevando a la locura… - Él la interrumpió sospechando lo que había ocurrido.

- Lo encontraste… - Esbozo pero se detuvo en seco pues no deseaba recordar que había ocupado su lugar, aunque era algo inevitable.

- Si… pero no era mi Terry… no había nada que lo unieran al chico que yo conocí además de su parecido físico, aunque en ocasiones esa personalidad que yo bien conocía salía a flote y me llevaba a tales extremos de confusión que te juro pensé que me volvería loca… en un principio me aferre a la idea de que era Terry y de algún modo estaba vivo y bien, que algo había ocurrido, pero verlo actuar tan seguro de si mismo, ver el trato con tu familia… jamás escuche de ninguno que él padeciese de amnesia, algo muy común de Terry pues nunca le gusto inspirar lastima, todos se mostraban tan normarles que entonces todo mi panorama cambio y comencé a verlo como… como Fabrizio – Esbozo con cautela para no hacer enfadar al chico.

Él solo tenso la mandíbula y le mantuvo la mirada mientras tragaba para pasar el nudo en su garganta, esta vez no fue rabia lo que invadió su cuerpo… sino otro sentimiento que no logro definir, celos… si tal vez eran celos y no podía evitarlo, porque cada día que ese hombre paso junto a los suyos fue uno que él estuvo lejos… sabe que fue su culpa, que fue su decisión alejarse, pero… ¡Dios como dolía saber que otro recibió lo que se suponía era suyo! Intento sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se enfoco de nuevo en la conversación que aunque pudiese parecer… absurdo, lo tenia realmente atrapado, ella le estaba dando la información que había deseado tener y que nadie se había atrevido a decirle.

- Comprendo... a eso se debe que me trates con tanta… confianza – Indico sin animarse siquiera a sonreír pues sabia que no lo lograría.

- Lo siento… es verdad, no he delimitado las situaciones… a ti… a usted apenas lo conozco – Esbozo apenada bajando la mirada.

- No tiene porque limitarse ahora… Candy ¿No es verdad? – Inquirió buscando los ojos verdes que se clavaron en los de él dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa, esta vez él no pudo evitar sonreírle también –Así la llama mi hermana, me ha hablado maravilla de todos ustedes… claro esta mas de su hermano – Agrego con una sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro.

- Fran también es una chica maravillosa y Albert la adora… supe desde la primera vez que los vi juntos en el baile de mascaras de Venecia que la vida los uniría, que harían que el amor aflorara en sus corazones… yo soy tan feliz por ellos, pensar que estamos a solo un día de contraer matrimonio después de todo lo que ha pasado parece un sueño… sobre todo para mi quien creía todo perdido en esta vida, tal vez deba confesarte que a pesar de… de haber sido la novia de Fabrizio Di Carlo por once meses y diez días… nunca deje de amar a Terry – Expreso sonrojándose un poco y esquivando la mirada del joven.

- La verdad… no sé como sentirme ante eso Candy, tal vez debería decir que estoy desilusionado por no haber logrado ganarme el corazón de una mujer como tú, aunque fuese de nombre… pero por otra parte me alegra que haya sucedido justo así, pues de lo contrario todo hubiese sido mas complicado seguramente, además puede que… Terruce y yo seamos casi idénticos físicamente, pero estoy seguro que nuestras personalidades distan mucho la una de la otra… al menos eso deseo pensar – Indico mostrando media sonrisa para aligerar un poco la tensión que se podía sentir en el aire.

- Ciertamente así es… si te hubiese encontrado a ti en lugar de a Terry en Venecia, seguramente la relación no había avanzado mucho, solo se hubiese quedado en una bonita amistad, pero también lo dudo porque no hubiese soportado esa mezcla entre el parecido idéntico pero la personalidad distinta… - Él la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Bueno… esa fue una manera muy sutil de rechazarme – Menciono divertido.

- ¡No! Oh por favor no piense así, no es por ti… es solo que yo no hubiese podido, incluso si lo intentaba aferrándome solo al parecido físico hubiese fracasado, pues no logre a amar completamente al Fabrizio que yo conocí solo por que llevaba un nombre distinto… aunque con la misma esencia de quien me cautivo tiempo atrás ¿Ves? De haber seguido así hubiese terminado loca… – Expuso dejando libre una carcajada – ¿Que hay en un nombre?… lo que llamamos rosa, con otro nombre conservaría el mismo aroma… también Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara conservaría iguales perfecciones que atesora – Susurro negando con la cabeza y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

Fabrizio la miraba desconcertado sin saber que decir, ella parecía haberse sumido en otro mundo… y por sus palabras podía deducir que eran los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta los que recitaba… al menos eso le pareció al escuchar el nombre en sus labios, pero prestando atención pudo comprobar lo que ella deseaba expresar y también mostro una ligera sonrisa. Candy levanto la mirada encontrándose con el par de topacios que la veían con diversión y se sonrojo al verse descubierta sintiéndose tonta, se aclaro a garganta para hablar.

- Es una de mis partes favoritas de Romeo y Julieta… y creo que identificaba muy bien lo que me ocurrió tiempo atrás, a veces no logro entender porque me cegué ante una realidad tan grande… supongo que fue por miedo, temía que todos los años de dolor y lagrimas hubiesen sido en vano… tal como lo fueron - De pronto se puso seria recordando que si había sido una locura al principio y lo fue después cuando todo salió a la luz – Fui una completa estúpida… - Susurro mas para si misma pero él la oyó.

- No digas eso… tú no eras adivina, no podías saber lo que había pasado en realidad – Señalo en tono amable mirándola.

- No… no hablo de eso, sino de mi actitud cuando todo se descubrió, me porte como una verdadera estúpida, no sé que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, solo era capaz de ver mi dolor y me lance a juzgar a todos los que sabían la verdad y me la ocultaron, incluso mi propio hermano… pero Terry fue quien llevo la peor parte, le eche en cara todo mi dolor, mis miedos, mis frustraciones… cada episodio vivido durante los cuatro años que lo creí muerto, le dije que lo odiaba – Su voz se corto al mencionar esto y levanto los ojos para buscar los de Fabrizio – Lo juzgue sin siquiera escucharlo Fabrizio, sin darle la oportunidad de explicarme lo que había pasado, de defenderse… ¡Dios fui tan estúpida! – Expreso llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar su vergüenza.

El chico trago en seco y una vez mas su reflejo estaba allí, pero ahora en ella, él se había portado de la misma manera que lo hizo ella, se cegó ante su propio dolor y su propio odio, sin escuchar razones, sin aceptar explicaciones… simplemente se atribuyo el papel de juez e impartió su condena como si tuviese el derecho para ello… él también había actuado como un completo estúpido y lo peor de todo es que tal vez lo seguiría haciendo pues no estaba en él correr y pedirle disculpas a… al hijo del duque, porque sencillamente necesitaba de tiempo para aceptar que el papel que este representaba dentro de su vida había cambiado, que ya no era el estafador que se aprovechaba del dolor y la buena fe de su familia… ahora era su primo. Muchos sentimientos se movieron dentro de él ante las confesiones de la rubia, no sabia si ella había llegado con la intensión de hacerlo caer en cuenta de sus errores, lo mas probable es que es que si, pero no podía sentirla como un ser manipulador, frio y calculador; no, no podía verla así, en realidad le agradaba su compañía, su trato era ligero y confiado, además tenia una sonrisa muy linda que desbordaba calidez… su primo era un hombre con mucha suerte pues habría que estar ciego para no notar la belleza que ella poseía – Dejo ver media sonrisa ante la casualidad – Tanto Marion como ella eran rubias, tenían los ojos verdes… claro esta con tonalidades distintas y ambas eran enfermeras, ciertamente cualquier que viese esta historia desde afuera podría pensar que todos en la familia Di Carlo y la Grandchester están locos.

- Creo que yo menos que nadie debería presentarse ante ti y hablarte de no juzgar ni culpar a Terry, no tengo la moral para hacerlo… cuando yo actué de peor manera, pues yo lo conocía, yo sabia que él jamás hubiese hecho nada para herirme, siempre cuido de mi… siempre estuvo conmigo aun en la distancia, incluso en la ausencia él estaba a mi lado y fue su presencia lo que me mantuvo aquí, durante cuatro largos y tormentosos años… fue él quien me mantuvo a flote todo este tiempo… Fabrizio yo quisiera… - Decía pero al ver que él se tenso se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas para no caer en malentendidos que empeoraran todo.

- Lo intentare… - Esbozo con voz apenas audible sintiendo su corazón lanzarse en una carrera desbocada, pero al ver el brillo que se desprendía de los ojos de la rubia pensó que era mejor dejar todo claro – No puedo prometerte que esto será hoy… o mañana, no soy un idiota y he logrado comprender como se dieron las cosas, pero aun así no puedo desligar todo lo que estaba ya dentro de mi de la realidad que tengo entre mis manos ahora… sé que actué de manera impulsiva y me disculpo por mi actitud, por haberte asustado, no fue mi intención y en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza agredirte, ante todo soy un caballero – Aclaro mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió en silencio – Pero debo serte sincero y no hacer que nazcan esperanzas en ti que quizás por veas por los momentos, no quiero que me malinterpretes y pienses que soy un malagradecido y un egoísta inmaduro que no logra superar sus celos irracionales… simplemente deseo que te pongas en mi lugar un momento… justo como acabas de hacer que yo me ponga en el tuyo e intentes entender que yo también necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto – Indico estudiando la reacción de la chica.

- Comprendo perfectamente créeme… yo también necesite de varios días para darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido y saber como lidiar con ello, solo que después me toco esperar mucho mas del que deseaba… para ser exacta fueron un mes y doce días… - Dejo ver media sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida de él que intento disimular – No fue por mi gusto te lo aseguro… pero me toco viajar a Europa para poder hablar con Terry, él se marcho resentido y decepcionado, no puedo culparlo pues merecía su indiferencia… incluso su odio, pero… para mi suerte me perdono bastante rápido, pensé que tendría que rogarle por días para que me escuchara pero solo basto con que hablásemos una vez y… - Se interrumpió dejando ver un leve sonrojo mientras posaba la mirada en sus manos – Y nos prometiésemos nunca mas volver a alejarnos, por ningún motivo ni bajo ninguna circunstancia y enfrentar cualquier adversidad unidos, siempre unidos – Agrego con una hermosa sonrisa y en un movimiento espontaneo llevo su mano para acariciar el vientre aun plano.

Él supo exactamente a lo que ella se refería sin tener que escucharlo de sus labios, también por qué… Terruce la había perdonado sin tener que rogarle tanto, las mujeres tienen sabias y maravillosas manera de conmover a cualquier hombre, si lo sabrá él que se encuentra completamente perdido ante su diosa, que no pudo evitar caer en la tentación que Marion le presento siendo todavía una niña esa primera vez que estuvieron juntos… el amor y la pasión son así, una vez que se lanzan a volar no existe nada que pueda detenerlas y por lo general terminan dando estos extraordinarios frutos – Pensaba con una sonrisa viendo el gesto de la chica.

Después de eso intercambiaron algunas palabras mas en relación a sus familias, ella le conto un poco mas de su infancia y él de su vida en Francia junto a Marion, Joshua y Manuelle; así pasaron los minutos hasta que la rubia se coloco de pie de un brinco al darse cuenta que ya debía ser casi mediodía y Terry debía estar por llegar, se despidió del chico con una hermosa sonrisa pidiéndole que si llegaba a reconsiderar las cosas antes de la boda no le comentase a Terry que habían tenido esta conversación pues este seguramente lo tomaría de manera equivocada, que le permitiese a ella decírselo mas adelante cuando las cosas estuviesen en su lugar, él comprendió y acepto, pues estando en lugar de su primo también se molestaría… aunque no hubieran motivos para ellos… ¡Vaya caracteres que se traían ambos! – Pensó mientras la veía alejarse y se dispuso a subir para descansar un minuto después.

Su mirada topacio se paseaba divertida por el lugar, en el cual había muchas telas y algunos trajes ya elaborados y los llevaban unos cuerpos sin cabeza ni brazos, al principio se asusto pero su abuela le dijo que no eran personas, que solo era un molde para poder hacer la vestimenta, por lo que su corazón dejo de latir rápidamente, ahora estaba sobre un banco quedando casi a la altura de su madre, quien estaba sentada en un mueble frente a él y también miraba el lugar extrañada, recorriendo con su vista el lugar y a veces se posaba en algún vestido que llevaban puestos esos maniquíes como le dijo su abuela que se llamaban ella estaba sentada al lado de su madre hojeando una revista.

Trataba de quedarse tranquilo, no moverse como le pedía su madre, ya que la señora hablaba igual que su tía abuela Eleonor y le entendía poco, solo las palabras que su tío Terry y Candy le habían enseñado, ya estaba cansado de estar parado en ese lugar, pero la señora aun no terminaba estaba arreglando algo en la manga, porque le quedaba muy larga, primero eran en las botas del pantalón y ahora en las mangas, siempre lo miraba por encima de los lentes y le sonreía, a veces le dedicaba palabras cariñosas que él podía entender, como que tenia unos ojos muy bonitos, él solo podía agradecer, pero la señora se tardaba mucho.

- ¿Mami, falta mucho? Es que ya me duelen los pies. – Pregunto al tiempo que levantaba un pie para descansarlo. – Captando la atención de su madre y abuela.

- No mi vida la falta poco, un poquito mas y estará listo. – Respondió Marión mientras que Fiorella le reglaba una sonrisa, al igual que la señora que apuntaba su traje.

- Joshua debes ser paciente, sino el traje no estará listo y no podrás entregar las argollas a tu tía campanita. – Acoto Fiorella colocándose de pie y llegando hasta el niño.

- ¿Como entregar las argollas abuela? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos grises.

- Hacer lo mismo que hiciste cuando tu papi y yo nos casamos Joshua. – Respondió Marión a la pregunta.

- Hay no abuela, yo no quiero. – Dijo con un puchero.

- ¿Por qué no mi vida? Si se casa tu tía. – Pregunto sin poder entender.

- Es que si quiero entregar las argollas pero solo eso, lo que no quiero es escuchar al padre, el habla, habla y habla mucho y no me da permiso para ir a hacer pipi, cuando papi y mami se casaron casi, casi que no aguanto. – Dijo dejando libre un suspiro logrando que las damas presentes soltaran carcajadas.

- Pero esta vez harás tus necesidades antes de que empiece la ceremonia. – Hablo Fiorella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero seguro habla mucho y ahora será peor porque hablaran como mi tío Albert y no entenderé nada, seguro me dormiré. – Llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de la abuela, para que lo comprendiera.

- Ese día te sentías fastidioso porque no habían más niños, esta vez habrán otros. – Le dijo Marión sonriendo.

- Si mi angelito, estará la hija de Archie, que llevara las argollas de tu tío Terry y Candy, también estará el hijo de la sobrina de tu tío Albert, de la prima de Archie, habrán otros niños, con los cuales podrás compartir.

- Abuela que bien, así podremos jugar, como lo hacia con los nietos de mi padrino Vicent, les mostrare al señor Lapín y le daremos comida. – Hablaba entusiasmado.

- Claro, ves que no será tan tediosa la ceremonia. – Acoto con una gran sonrisa. – Ahora sigue tranquilito para que la señora Margaret termine rápido y así puedas descansar.

- Esta bien abuela, me quedare tranquilito, tranquilito. – Respondió sonriendo y elevando la mirada al techo observando como la luz entraba por los cristales que estaba en el techo.

Fiorella regreso a su puesto al lado de Marión quien miraba al niño y reía al ver como se tornaba serio y corregía su postura, para que el traje le quedara bien, sin duda cuando sea grande va a ser muy elegante, va a ser un hombre hermoso, el mas bello de todos, seguro tendrá a mas de una jovencita detrás de él siempre acosándolo, si ya deja ver que será tan atractivo como su padre.

- Cuando terminemos te vamos a llevar a comer helados. – Hablo Fiorella captando la atención del niño.

- ¡Si abuela! De chocolate y fresa. – Acoto emocionado. – Y le damos uno a mami para que le de a mi hermanito, papi me dice que si mami come, mi hermanito también lo hará… pero papi le llama Luna… Luna, a veces todo es Luna. – Acoto mirando la barriga de su madre sentada quien en un acto reflejo se llevo las manos y la acaricio.

- Porque Fabri quiere que sea una niña. – Respondió Marión sonriendo.

- Pero mami yo quiero un hermanito, para jugar con él… una niña no podrá jugar con mis carritos. – Decía llevándose las manos en jarra.

Mientras Margaret observaba maravillada al niño que para tener cinco años se desenvolvía como uno de ocho, si no es por la estatura jura que tiene ocho, para ella era verdaderamente hermoso, inteligente y audaz.

- Joshua quietecito. – Le pidió la dama con voz cariñosa y una sonrisa.

- Disculpe señora Margot. – Respondió con el mismo gesto.

- Mi vida tienes que aceptar a tu hermanito o hermanita, si es niña podrás compartir muchos juegos con ella, por ejemplo tu padre jugaba todo el tiempo con su Campanita, eran muy unidos y el hecho de que ella fuese niña no los limitaba para nada. – Dijo Fiorella con voz dulce.

- Esta bien abuela confiare en ti. – Respondió dejando libre un suspiro de resignación. – Mejor me quedo tranquilo para que la señora Margot termine rápido y me lleves a comer helado. – Mostrándole una maravillosa sonrisa que hizo a sus ojos topacio brillar aun más.

Fiorella se fundió en la mirada de su nieto y era como retroceder el tiempo, ver a su niño a esa edad, esa astucia la había heredado sin lugar a duda de su padre, siempre fue tan sagaz y tierno ganándose el cariño de todos a su paso lo mismo que hace Joshua.

* * *

_**Me vence la manera **_

_**que dos misterios tienen de mostrarse **_

_**mutuamente, sin descubrirse, **_

_**como se miran entre sí las cosas **_

_**cerradas, las dos puertas **_

_**que en un pasillo enfrenta el arquitecto: **_

_**una tensión con límite en lo blanco **_

_**y es la orilla entre dos aconteceres. **_

_**La noche y estás tú **_

_**tras tu silencio y en tus ojos **_

_**como se está en los hechos, **_

_**presencia pura: el pasado **_

_**nos labra frente al otro sin querer, **_

_**y decir un pasado es excesivo. **_

_**Demasiada conciencia se acumula, **_

_**nos desborda, no somos con justeza. **_

_**Se llena de exterior un interior. **_

_**La penumbra de anhelo del que quiere.**_

_**Las puertas, Álvaro García.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	188. capitulo 55 parte 4

_**Hola Chicas aquí un nuevo capitulo para no hacerlas esperar mucho, como muestras de agradecimiento por el apoyo y por cada Reviews que nos regalan. **_

_**Princess: Nena muchas gracias a ti por seguir por la historia, por amar a Jules (Mi hijo) así le digo, por cariño. Jejeje si Neil apoya incondicionalmente a su hermana, además de que la ama tiene sus razones, ya mas adelante sabrás por qué. **_

_**Hola amiga, muchas gracias por dejarnos saber de ti, paso a responder tu respuesta, Candy y Jules ya se conocen, no se si recuerdas cuando Elisa tenia miedo de que él se fijara en Candy también, pero este le dejo claro que solo la quería a ella y solo falta que Terry lo conozca, y eso será en la boda, así que no falta mucho. **_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias por estar al pendiente. **_

_**Annilina: hola nena muchas gracias por el reviews, si Fabrizio es algo intransigente es Grandchester jejejeje que mas se puede esperar, pero ya llegara el momento de pedir disculpa, se dará cuenta del extraordinario ser humano que es Terry, Elisa si que esta pagando el mal que ha hecho aun cuando tiene el amor de Jules no puede amarlo libremente y eso es realmente doloroso. **_

_**Gracias nena, de verdad gracias por el reviews. **_

_**Star79: amiga, pues si Jules esta mas al pendiente de Frederick pero es que el esta criado en otro tiempo, Frank es de esos en que deja la responsabilidad de los hijos a los criados, si quiere a su hijo, pero no se lo demuestra he ahí el gran problema. **_

_**Joshua es un amor, pues tiene un poco de todos mis sobrinos, que a vecen amenazan con volverme locaaaaaaa! Pero los amo!**_

_**Gloria: jajajajaja, amas a Fabrizio creo que lo idolatras mas que Marión y si no le estas haciendo la competencia, eres la única que no le ves los defectos garrafales que tiene jajajaja, es ciego el amor no?**_

_**Gracias a todas por cada uno de sus reviews un gran aliciente para seguir escribiendo y publicar mas rápido, pues así sé que todas van al día, muchas veces tardo un poco mas para esperar por si alguna aun no lee el capitulo, pero con el Reviews sé que lo han hecho y pues no pierdo tanto tiempo. **_

_**Saludos chicas bellas se les quiere! Abrazos!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 55**_

_**Parte 4**_

* * *

El silencio que reinaba en la casa era poco habitual debido a la cantidad de personas que la ocupaban por estos días, él había llegado para entregarle los documentos a su prometida, los cuales ella le había facilitado para hacer los trámites de su viaje de Luna de Miel y hablar con su suegra quien era la única que sabia el itinerario del mismo, pues había contado con ella para armar el equipaje de Fransheska, aunque Albert había pensado en primera instancia comprar todo durante el viaje para no levantar sospechas en su novia, Fiorella lo había hecho desistir diciéndole que era un gasto innecesario pues la chica contaba con ropa suficiente para disfrutar del viaje y que ella se encargaría de ayudarlo para que su secreto no fuese revelado. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de la chica que bajaba las escaleras y lucia realmente hermosa en ese vestido de seda, su cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, justo como a él le gustaba verla, radiante, acompañada por esa sonrisa que iluminaba su mundo completamente, sus ojos grises eran los luceros mas hermosos que hubiese visto alguna vez, se acerco hasta ella recibiéndola al pie de la escalera.

- Buenas tardes amor – Susurro la chica apoyando sus antebrazos en los hombros del rubio y bajando para rozar sus labios con un beso dulce y sutil.

- Buenas tardes, luces tan hermosa… - Menciono rodeando la diminuta cintura con sus manos para acercarla mas a él y hacer el beso mas intimo.

Ella enredo sus dedos en las hebras doradas al tiempo que abría su boca para darle paso al chico para que tomase lo que deseaba, dejando libre un gemido cuando la lengua de su novio acaricio la suya con sensual lentitud, haciendo que una ola de calor la recorriese estremeciéndola. Unos pasos que provenían de la segunda planta los hicieron separarse de manera abrupta, pero sin perder tiempo él la tomó de la mano encaminándola hacia la terraza que daba al jardín donde tendrían más privacidad, llegaron hasta esta comprobando que se encontraba sola y con suavidad Albert la pego a una de las paredes llevando sus manos al cuello de la chica para acariciarla mientras la veía a los ojos y dejaba caer una lluvia de besos en sus labios, pero ambos deseaban mas y lo sabían, así que el beso comenzó a cobrar fuerza envolviéndolos en un vórtice de sensaciones maravillosas y placenteras.

- Me estaba muriendo por besarte así – Susurro el rubio una vez que se separaron con la mirada brillante sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Siento como si hubiesen pasado años desde la ultima vez… es que han pasado tantas cosas que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, lamento haberte dejado tan abandonado – Expreso ella mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

- Te perdono por el simple hecho de que te llevare conmigo por mucho… mucho tiempo y te tendré solamente para mi – Indico con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- En realidad señor me tendrá para toda la vida a partir de mañana – Puntualizo la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada – Y hablando de eso… ¿Me trajo los pasajes para nuestro viaje de bodas señor Andley? - Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lamento tener que desilusionarte… solo te traje esto y los pasajes quedaron en mi despacho resguardados en un lugar seguro hasta el día de mañana cuando los tome antes de salir… - Decía entregándole un sobre, cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡Albert! Pero no es justo… me vas a tener con esta incertidumbre por un día mas, pensé que hoy por fin descubriría a donde me llevarías – Menciono en tono de reproche haciendo un puchero y llevándose las manos a la cintura.

- Luces como una niña de cinco años a la cual le he negado un dulce – Dijo aguantando una carcajada, pero la soltó en cuando ella le dio un golpe en el brazo por burlarse.

- No es gracioso, me has tenido con la incógnita por mas de dos meses y como si eso no fuese suficiente te burlas de mi, seguramente todo el mundo sabe a donde iremos menos yo… ¡Yo que soy la novia! – Expreso sintiéndose frustrada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Fran… ven aquí amor – Le pidió con ternura rodeándola con sus brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo y busco sus ojos – En primer lugar solo tres personas incluyéndome saben a donde nos iremos en nuestra Luna de miel, en segundo lugar no me estaba burlando de ti… - Ella levanto una ceja para hacerle ver que no le creía, él dejo libre un suspiro para no reír de nuevo – Bueno, esta bien… si me pareció muy divertida tu actitud, pero te aseguro que no hago esto por molestarte, simplemente deseo darte una sorpresa y si te digo a donde nos iremos no tendría el efecto que deseo, solo eso mi vida… mírame… sabes que nunca te negaría nada… - Decía y vio como la mirada de la chica se iluminaba – Pero en esto no pienso ceder, tan solo nos faltan horas y si ya has esperado por meses ¿Qué importa esperar un poco mas? – Inquirió con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- No… no importa mucho, solo que si no logro dormir esta noche será única y exclusivamente tu culpa, así que no te quejes si mañana tienes una novia demacrada y exhausta – Acoto levantando la barbilla.

- Creo que tendré que hablar con Edith para que te de uno de esos té que ella prepara tan bien, pues yo necesito que mi esposa este completamente lucida el día de mañana y para ello debe dormir muy bien esta noche – Menciono paseando su mirada por el rostro de ella.

Sus ojos se deleitaron con sus labios, rosados, llenos y delicados, tan suaves… con sus ojos, esas gemas tan preciosas que eran uno de sus tesoros, su cabello que se movía ligeramente con la suave brisa que llego hasta ellos envolviéndolos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus largas y espesas pestañas, subió sus manos en una caricia lenta hasta posarlas en el cuello de la chica deslizándolas con suavidad. Ella cerró los ojos dejando libre un suspiro ante el tacto de él y Albert aprovecho esto para beber de su aliento y acariciar con su lengua los labios de ella, apenas roces, sutiles, tibios húmedos; que lograron que la castaña se estremeciera ante las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo, le habían hecho tanta falta esas muestras de amor de Albert los últimos días, sus brazos se descruzaron en un movimiento espontaneo y se anclaron en la nuca del joven, subiendo un poco para ofrecerle su boca con total libertad, dejándose llevar por esto que él le brindaba y era maravilloso, que la elevaba muy alto envuelta en una nube, mientras él recibía esa entrega sutil y sensual de su amada.

- Te vales de tus encantos para hacerme olvidar de todo… - Susurro ella aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que flotaba después de ese beso que él le dio.

- Yo tendría que decir lo mismo Fransheska Di Carlo, si tan solo supieras lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos – Expuso con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada.

- Puedo adivinarlo – Indico con el mismo gesto de él, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

- Me gustaría verla intentarlo señora Andley – La reto con una sonrisa llena de picardía, al tiempo que le deslizaba la mano por la cintura.

- Veamos… estas pensando en… en el día de mañana, en nuestra boda – Menciono con alegría al ver que la sonrisa en él se hacia mas amplia.

- Esta bastante cerca señora Andley… pero no lo suficiente – Comento al tiempo que su mano bajaba un poco mas hasta acariciar con suavidad la curva de su derrier y sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial, al sentir el temblor en ella y ver como se mordía el labio inferior con suavidad, acompañado de un leve rubor que se extendió por sus mejillas.

- Estas pensando en… en la noche de mañana – Esbozo con un hilo de voz sintiendo que una ola de calor la recorría y sus piernas temblaban.

- En realidad estoy pensando en lo que haremos cuando estemos solos… sin testigos y pueda tenerla entre mis brazos como mi esposa, mi mujer, completamente mía… - Susurro a su oído para después depositar un beso lento y cálido en su cuello.

- Soy completamente tuya… - Dijo ella en el mismo tono dejando libre un suspiro al tiempo que buscaba los labios de su novio.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus bocas se unieron de nuevo en un beso que no pidió permiso esta vez, no empezó con suaves roces, este beso fue directo y abrasador, cargado de pasión; sus cuerpos se amoldaron de inmediato el uno al otro acortando cualquier espacio que pudiese quedar entre ellos, mientras sus manos se deslizaban con maestría.

Fabrizio se encontraba bastante aburrido en su habitación, ya era casi mediodía y aun Marion, Joshua y su madre no regresaban, había subido después de la conversación con Candice Andley para descansar un poco y analizar cada una de las palabras de la chica, no había dejado de pensar en estas desde que ella se marcho, se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, cada penuria que tuvo que pasar… su primo cuando era un niño, su difícil adolescencia, la relación con ella que fue tan complicada, cada separación… el dolor de las despedías, él lo conocía bien, lo había experimentado muchas veces, con Antonella y también con Marion, debía dejar de compararlas a las dos, la verdad era que Marion para él lo era todo, pero estar de nuevo junto a su familia y su pasado irremediablemente traía a su mente a esa mujer que tanto daño le había hecho, lo bueno de todo esto era que ahora la recordaba como algo lejano y sin importancia y eso lo llenaba de orgullo pues había logrado olvidar lo que una vez sintió por Antonella Sanguinetti por completo… sabia que en algún momento la volvería a ver, que eso era hasta necesario para cerrar ese capitulo en su vida, pero ahora tenia la certeza que cuando ese momento llegara ella no lograría mover un solo sentimiento dentro de él. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba con dirección a la terraza donde había estado esta mañana, no conocía muy bien la casa y lo que menos deseaba era toparse con… Terruce en estos momentos, simplemente porque no sabría como reaccionar ante él, cuando llego hasta esta le pareció que estaba sola, pero justo antes de entrar escucho una voces identificando de inmediato la de su hermana y su cuñado.

Tuvo deseos de regresar sobre sus pasos para darles un poco de privacidad pero las palabras y la actitud de su hermana lo hicieron detenerse, esta le estaba haciendo un berrinche a su novio por algo relacionado con su viaje de bodas, divertido ante la actitud de su cuñado quien ante todos se mostraba como un hombre serio e ecuánime, pero ahora mismo lucia como un chico haciéndole bromas a ella. Su pecho se hincho de felicidad por ver ese amor que ambos compartían y saber que su Campanita seria muy dichosa, como siempre había deseado que lo fuera; como siempre después de una discusión venia la reconciliación y él no se quedaría allí para presenciarlo pues no era un fisgón y su hermana merecía un poco de privacidad, dio un par de pasos para alejarse cuando sintió la puerta principal abrirse y pensando que podía ser Terruce, prefirió permanecer allí un minuto hasta que pudiese subir sin cruzarse con él. Escucho de nuevo las voces de los futuros esposos y pensó en llegar para saludarlos y así ganar un poco de tiempo, cuando estaba por entrar de nuevo las palabras del caballero lo detuvieron en seco.

- ¿Señora Andley? – Se pregunto en pensamientos frunciendo el ceño – Ya decía yo que no estaba equivocado, se salva que esta a solo un día de casarse… sino… bueno tampoco tendría caso armar un escándalo, él amaba a su hermana y aunque le costase admitirlo… seguramente Andley no fue el único responsable de todo esto, sin embargo se suponía que él debía respetarla y esperar el momento indicado, además no era un chiquillo ya era un hombre adulto, responsable de sus actos – Cavilaba cruzándose de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos y sin poder evitarlo aguzo mas su oído para enterarse de lo que hablaban. – Si ya sé… hace minutos dije que no era un fisgón pero… puede que ya no tenga que cuidar nada en Fran, sin embargo ella no será su esposa hasta mañana y si a mi, Manuelle me amenazo de muerte ya teniendo un hijo con Marion, mi cuñado no se va escapar de que le de un buen susto – Con estos pensamientos corto la distancia que había entre él y los prometidos, siendo golpeando por la sorpresa de ver la intensidad del beso que su hermanita, su campanita… su hada.

- Disculpen la intromisión – Esbozo después de haberse aclarado la garganta, sintiendo la molestia por el esfuerzo, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar.

Los jóvenes se separaron de manera abrupta al ser sacados de la burbuja donde se encontraban, ni siquiera habían escuchado los pasos del chico, de tan concentrados que se hallaban en brindarse amor y placer, perdidos dentro de su propio mundo, la castaña sintió que su rostro se encendía al ver la mirada de su hermano clavada en ellos, mientras el rubio se aclaro un poco la garganta para poder hablar.

- Buenas tardes Fabrizio… ¿Cómo estas? – Lo saludo intentando parecer casual.

- Buenas tardes Albert, muy bien gracias… ¿Tú como has estado? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos, manteniendo esa postura… que había copiado de Manuelle.

- Fabri no sabia que… que habías decidido salir de la habitación, pensé que aun estabas descansando – Menciono Fransheska sintiendo aun que sus piernas temblaba y no sabia si era por los nervios al verse descubierta por su hermano o por el beso que había intercambiado con Albert y el cual… ¡Él había interrumpido!

- Estaba aburrido y decidí bajar para tomar un poco de aire… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- En ese caso, ven y acompáñanos… pediré té y galletas – Indico haciéndole un ademan.

- Quizás no sea buena idea, por lo visto ustedes estaban ocupados y a lo mejor Albert desea compartir contigo a solas unos minutos mas – Menciono clavando su mirada en el rubio.

- A partir de mañana tendré toda la vida para compartir con tu hermana Fabrizio, en cambio ustedes tienen mucho tiempo sin verse y deben tener muchas cosas que contarse aun, puedes aprovechar antes que me la lleve a… - Se interrumpió mirando divertido como la mirada de Fransheska alejaba el miedo y la vergüenza por haber sido atrapada en medio del beso por su hermano y se llenaba de curiosidad ante sus palabras. – Antes que me la lleve a nuestro viaje de bodas, del cual no tengo la menor idea sobre la fecha de nuestro regreso o el lugar que visitaremos – Agrego mostrando una hermosa sonrisa cuando ella dejo libre un suspiro.

- Ya sé que no lo dirás no me hagas sufrir así… siempre lo he dicho a veces puedes ser malo y cruel – Indico con un puchero en voz baja.

- Y tú siempre eres adorable – Susurro y después alzo la voz para dirigirse a su cuñado – Compartan ustedes, yo iré a saludar a Luciano, un gusto verte Fabrizio… regresare para despedirme amor – Agrego ignorando completamente al joven para darle un suave beso en los labios a Fran y dejarle una hermosa sonrisa.

Los hermanos lo vieron salir, él con el ceño fruncido y ella con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos grises, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas y dejaba libre un suspiro. Fabrizio a miro fijamente ocupando la silla ante ella sin decir palabra, pero su semblante decía mucho.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Inquirió ella con absoluta inocencia.

- ¿Por que será Fransheska Emilia? – Respondió con una pregunta.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonzo no me llames así! – Exclamo mirándolo a los ojos y se cruzo de brazos – Por favor deja ese papel del hermano celoso que ya no te queda, Albert y yo nos casamos mañana… si te parece que esta mal que nos besemos entonces eres mas anticuado que papá – Expuso levantando la barbilla.

- Yo mas anticuado que… mira Fransheska Di Carlo, una cosa es que tú estés a punto de casarte y otra muy distinta es que… que… ¿Por qué te llamo "señora Andley"? – Pregunto sin preámbulos y pudo ver como ella se tensaba de inmediato.

- Me llama… él… pues nosotros… - Intentaba explicarse - ¿Cómo escuchaste? – Inquirió desconcertada sintiendo los nervios recorrer de arriba abajo.

- Lo escuche… fue por casualidad, pero escuche claramente Campanita. – Indico cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Por casualidad? ¡Nos estabas espiando Fabrizio Alfonzo! – Expreso asombrada por la osadía de su hermano y también se cruzo de brazos.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo no soy un fisgón – Dijo frunciendo el ceño al escuchar esa mentira.

- Si por supuesto y yo soy Blancanieve y a mi alrededor están los siete enanos – Menciono con sarcasmo levantando una ceja.

- Fransheska no intentes desviar la conversación, aun no me has contestado por que tu prometido te llama "Señora Andley" Si aun no están casados – Puntualizo en la misma actitud.

- Es… es un juego… solo un juego, además ya estamos a solo un día de casarnos, que tiene de malo que me llame así, a mi me gusta como se escucha – Contesto con naturalidad.

- Si seguramente te encanta como se escucha, pero existe un pequeño detalle, que tú aun no eres la señora Andley ¿No es así? Porque ser la señora Andley implicaría que… - Estaba por decir cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡Fabri pareces un viejo cascarrabias! Ya olvídalo, voy a pedirle a Francis que envié a alguien con té y galletas – Dijo colocándose de pie y encaminándose para salir.

- Esta bien cobarde huye… hada cobarde – Esbozo dejando ver media sonrisa sin poder evitarlo y sorprendiéndose cuando sintió que ella depositaba un beso en su mejilla y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

- No soy un hada cobarde, pero tú si eres un viejito cascarrabias… debe ser el hecho de ser padre y tanto que te molestaba que papá estuviese diciéndote que hacer, pobre Joshua no tendrá vida dentro de unos años – Indico divertida.

- Estas tentando a tu suerte Fransheska Emilia, será mejor que vayas por esas galletas y ese té antes que te someta a un exhaustivo interrogatorio… "Señora Andley" – Le advirtió intentando parecer serio, pero sin conseguirlo.

- Tengo una idea mejor… te voy a llevar de paseo, quiero que conozcas un lugar muy especial… sube a buscar algo con lo cual abrigarte y nos vemos en cinco minutos en el salón – Dijo.

- ¿Un abrigo? Fran pero si estamos en verano… me coloco un abrigo y entonces si pareceré un viejo reumático – Indico frunciendo el ceño.

- Y si no te lo colocas Marion me mata por no obligarte, así que sube y haz lo que te pido, ya veras que no te vas a arrepentir - Menciono dándole otro beso y saliendo del lugar mostrado una hermosa sonrisa.

Fabrizio se quedo sentado viéndola alejarse con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza, su Campanita seguía siendo la misma niña que dejo hace tanto tiempo, entre ellos nada había cambio, seguían siendo los mismos aunque ahora ella ya era una mujer, una hermosa mujer que era capaz de hacer que un hombre tan centrado, como William Albert Andley voltease el mundo completo para hacerla feliz, para cumplir sus fantasías pues estaba seguro que ese viaje del cual no deseaba adelantarle nada seria la realización de un sueño; después de un minuto se coloco de pie para hacer lo que su hermana le pedía. Fransheska se dirigió hasta el despacho de su padre donde sabia se encontraba Albert, llamo a la puerta con suavidad y espero a que le diesen la orden de entrar, lo hizo y camino hasta su padre para darle un beso y un abrazo.

- Albert me gustaría llevar a Fabrizio a ver mi jardín ¿Nos llevas? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto amor – Contesto recibiendo la mano que ella le extendía.

- Perfecto, él subió para buscar un abrigo… - Se interrumpió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de los caballeros – Ya sé que estamos en verano y no es necesario, pero no esta de mas prevenir – Agrego mostrándose como una madre que cuida de un niño pequeño.

Ellos rieron ante la actitud de la chica y asintieron en silencio, un minuto después los prometidos se encontraban en el salón a la espera de Fabrizio, lo vieron llegar envuelto en un pesado abrigo gris plomo, pero su rostro dejaba ver el descontento por esto, como si fuese un niño al cual lo estaban obligando a llevar algo que no deseaba. Ambos le sonrieron mostrándose completamente inocentes de la risa que bailaba en sus miradas y revoloteaba dentro de sus pechos; el rubio les abrió la puerta a tiempo que les hacia un ademan para salir y después camino hasta su auto abriéndole la puerta a su cuñado y a su novia, quien ocupo el puesto de copiloto, se pusieron en marcha saliendo de la casa.

Fabrizio admiraba el paisaje ante sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía pues cuando llegaron estaba muy entrada la noche y todo estaba muy oscuro, su vista se paseaba por los extensos valles que apenas mostraban colinas pocos pronunciadas y comenzaban a pintarse de ese amarillo que da paso a los naranjas del otoño, aunque aun faltaba mucho para esto, no habían pasado diez minutos cuando el auto de su cuñado se detuvo frente a un inmenso portal de hierro forjado el cual llevaba en el centro un gran escudo en tonos blancos y dorados, donde resaltaba un águila y la letra A – La voz del americano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Bienvenido a la mansión Andley Fabrizio – Indicó mostrándole una sonrisa por el retrovisor al tiempo que se ponía en marcha de nuevo para entrar a la propiedad.

- ¿Es esta su casa? – Inquirió observando el paisaje que parecía interminable, evidentemente más grande que el de su casa en Florencia.

- Así es y también la de Fransheska – Respondió llevándose una mano de la chica a los labios para darle un beso.

- Por supuesto, desde mañana en cuanto te de "el si" ante el sacerdote – Señalo mirándolo a los ojos y viendo la complicidad que había entre ellos.

Los novios no dijeron nada solo sonrieron intercambiando una mirada que decía mucho mas, el auto siguió con su recorrido hasta que los ojos de Fabrizio se posaron en la inmensa mansión sobre una colina, hecha completamente de mármol… seguramente de carraca, con amplios ventanales y columnas que le daban cierto aire de ostentosidad y arrogancia, que para ser sincero no veía ni en su cuñado ni en Candice.

- ¿Es usted también parte de la realeza? – Pregunto bajando del auto y al ver el desconcierto en la mirada del rubio se explico – Lo digo por el escudo en la entrada de la casa… aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto antes y recuerdo muchos, nos obligaban a identificarlos todos en el colegio, como si eso fuese a servirnos de algo – Agrego observando la casa y luego a él.

- El escudo no pertenece a la realeza británica, es de un clan escoses… el clan Andley –Ferguson, del cual soy la cabeza… sin embargo mi madre si pertenecía a la realeza, ella era la sobrina de Guillermo IV duque de Gloucester y Edimburgo, mi tío abuelo murió sin dejar descendencia, no hizo las gestiones para que fuese asignado a ningún otro miembro de la familia y el titulo sea ha mantenido cerrado hasta hoy – Contesto con naturalidad.

- Pero tú podrías optar por este si lo deseas, mas teniendo el apoyo del duque de Grandchester quien según muchos es el consentido de los Reyes de Inglaterra, no te seria muy complicado hacer la solicitud ante el parlamento para ser nombrado Duque de Gloucester y Edimburgo – Acoto mirándolo a los ojos.

- A lo mejor… pero no es algo que me quite el sueño, ya bastante responsabilidad tengo con estar al frente de la familia Andley, como para también llevar el peso de un ducado y con esto las obligaciones dentro del parlamento ingles que este acarrea… eso significaría disponer de menos tiempo para hacer lo que en verdad deseo y para dedicarle a la familia que pienso formar junto a tu hermana Fabrizio – Explico mostrándose completamente sincero.

El joven asintió en silencio entendiendo y aprobando la postura de su cuñado, él mismo no cambiaria la vida que lleva junto a Marion por todo el dinero y el poder de este mundo, ella le ha dado los mejores tesoros que un hombre pudiese tener. Se encaminaron al interior de la casa, siendo recibidos por el mayordomo quien estuvo a punto de saludar al chico creyendo que era Terruce que había olvidado algo, pues solo horas atrás había estado allí, sorprendiéndose ante el impresionante parecido de ambos jóvenes, después de hacer las presentaciones respectivas entre Fabrizio y Emilia Elroy, su hermana se disculpo con su suegra, para continuar con su camino hasta el lugar a donde deseaba llevarlo.

- Debes cerrar los ojos – Le indico antes de salir a la terraza – Y confía en mi que yo te guiare para que no tropieces – Agrego mirándolo.

- ¿En verdad tengo que hacer esto Fran? – Inquirió incomodo.

- Si… es una sorpresa y no tiene caso si la ves antes, así que cierra los ojos y no hagas trampas Fabrizio Alfonzo – Menciono tomándolo de la mano para salir – Creo que le hubiese pedido una cinta a Candy… no confió en ti – Agrego con una sonrisa al ver como su hermano luchaba por no abrir los ojos, después de un minuto se coloco detrás de él llevando sus manos hasta los ojos para cubrirlos bien y entraron al jardín – No abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga… espera un segundo – Le pidió mientras se paraba frente a él, para ver su reacción – ¡Ábrelos ya!

Fabrizio abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces para ajustarlos a la luz que entraba de lleno iluminando todo el lugar por los inmensos ventanales, realidad todo el lugar estaba hecho de cristal, bajo la vista para admirar el lugar y solo le basto un segundo para que un nudo se formara en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al tiempo que su corazón se lanzaba en una carrera frenética, reconociendo cada rincón de este lugar… bueno no de este, sino del jardín de su casa en Florencia en este espacio, era idéntico, no le hacia falta ningún detalle, incluso estaba la fuente de Amor y Psique que tanto le gustaba a su madre, las mismas flores, las bancas, los arcos de rosales, las enredaderas… era una replica exacta del jardín de su casa, ese donde tantas horas paso en compañía de su madre y de Fransheska; ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba llorando hasta que su hermana se acerco para abrazarlo.

- Esto es… es… - Intento esbozar con la voz ronca por la emoción.

- Es como estar en casa… si, lo es… es precioso, cada rincón posee el mismo detalle de nuestro jardín en Florencia – Menciono mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo esta aquí? ¿Quién hizo todo esto? – Pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

- Albert… lo mando a construir para mi cumpleaños, fue su regalo… y justamente aquí ese mismo día me pidió que fuese su esposa, nos sentamos en esta banca frente a la fuente de Amor y Pisque… bueno yo me senté y él se coloco de rodillas – Esbozo dejando libre un suspiro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar uno de los días mas felices de su vida.

- Entonces fue aquí donde te entrego ese anillo que casi no te deja levantar la mano – Indico en tono divertido, pero al ver la emoción que desbordaba a su hermana se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza – Lamento habérmelo perdido Fran, te juro que me hubiese encantado estar presente ese día y ver tu felicidad hermana – Dijo con la voz ronca por las emociones que a él también lo embargaron, respiro para pasar las lagrimas - Por qué no me lo cuentas, seguramente debes recordar cada detalle… cuéntame lo que sucedió ese día, como te trajo Albert hasta aquí y las palabras que te dijo, quiero saberlo – Le pidió emocionado al ver que la mirada de ella se iluminaba, él quería estar presente en cada recuerdo de ella, al menos de esta manera.

Ella comenzó a relatarle todo en detalle, desde que despertó esa mañana y vio el hermoso arreglo que Albert le envió, las instrucciones para que llegase hasta él, la sorpresa del jardín y sus palabras, cada una pues las sabia de memoria, riendo con Fabrizio cuando este le dijo que casi le provoca un infarto a Albert por haberse quedado muda cuando le pidió matrimonio. Él pudo entender el significado especial que este lugar tenía para los novios, era ese rincón especial donde sus fantasías se volvían realidades; caminaron unos minutos tomados de las manos observando cada detalle que era igual al de su jardín en Florencia, mientras ella le contaba alguna anécdota acontecida en aquel o en este, entre risas y lagrimas que se escapaban al recordar, en un instante él pudo ver que su hermana se sumía en sus pensamientos dejando ver una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y después un leve sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas mientras paseaba su mirada por un rincón en particular del jardín; no tuvo que analizarlo mucho para saber a que se debía esa reacción, desvió su mirada para dejar que ella disfrutase de ese recuerdo con completa libertad, mientras él sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, aunque no era rabia lo que sentía o dolor… esto era mas parecido a la nostalgia, pues su niña de hermosos ojos grises soñadores, había crecido y había encontrado el amor que llenaba su corazón, ese amor que a pesar de ser distinto no dejaba de causarle ciertos celos, tal vez los mismos que ella sintió cuando él le conto acerca de Antonella… solo esperaba que Albert mantuviese en su hada esa inocencia que aun poseía –Pensaba cuando ella lo saco de sus pensamientos depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí y que compartas conmigo uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, han pasado muchos Fabri… pero aun quedan muchos mas por disfrutar y saber que tú estarás en ellos me llena de dicha – Expreso con emoción mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo también estoy feliz por estar aquí contigo, sabes que eres mi cómplice, mi amiga y mi hermana… sé que me perdí de muchos, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré junto a ti siempre, no me alejare nunca mas… es una promesa – Esbozo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba, ella le respondió de igual manera pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Fabri yo… hermano yo estoy tan feliz por todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero existe algo que no me deja serlo completamente y ese algo tal vez solo tú puedas dármelo – Indico mirándolo.

- Fran… mi hada sabes que yo te daría cualquier cosa, lo que desees si te hace feliz yo lo hago, solo tienes que pedirlo – Menciono tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y no hizo falta que ella le dijera nada, sus ojos hablaban claramente, le suplicaban que hablara con su primo y se reconciliase con él… ellos nunca habían necesitado de palabras para expresar lo que sentía y justo ahora Fabrizio lo estaba viviendo – Fran yo deseo intentarlo… de verdad pero…

- Fabri por favor, eso me haría completamente feliz y no solo a mi, sino también a nuestros padres, puedo entender que te sientas confundido por todo lo ocurrido, pero si tan solo supieras todo lo que hizo Terry por nosotros… si entendieras que él nunca quiso aprovecharse de la situación que vivíamos, que las cosas solo se dieron así y nada mas – Hablaba tratando de hacerlo entender, mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

- No sé si este preparado para escuchar como él les dio todo aquello, que yo no les entregue por imbécil, por haberlos abandonado – Expreso con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que le inundaron la garganta en solo segundos y frunciendo el ceño.

- Fabri no te pido que lo hagas, pero al menos déjame contarte algo que sucedió… que me sucedió a mi y que aunque no quisiera recordar nunca mas, siento que es necesario para que puedas comprender mi actitud y porque siempre le estaré agradecida a nuestro primo – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos, el chico asintió en silencio tragando en seco para intentar mostrarse sereno ante ella, si deseaba hablarle él debía escucharla; Fran respiro profundamente para continuar – Fabri… cuando papá volvió de ese viaje donde supuestamente te había encontrado muchas cosas cambiaron, su actitud para con nosotros cambio de manera radical, ya no nos presionaba para que hiciéramos lo que él creía mejor, simplemente nos daba una opinión, un consejo… pero ya no era una imposición, un par de años después de… de su regreso yo le comente animada por Terry que deseaba dar clases de danza, ya me había graduado y no había ido a la universidad porque no quería alejarme nuevamente de mi familia, solo ayudaba a mamá con el trabajo de los laboratorios, con su labor con la arquidiócesis, fue allí donde me propusieron que le diera clase a un grupo de niñas y yo estaba feliz por ello, gracias a la intervención de mamá y de Terry, papá asedio a lo que le pedía y comencé – Explico mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa al ver que él se relajaba.

- Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño en parte campanita – Indicó acariciándole la mejilla.

- Yo también estaba feliz… pero un año después, mientras salía una tarde con mis alumnas me tope con un hombre, este acababa de llegar del Piamonte y nadie en la ciudad lo conocía, unos pocos y no tenían muy buenas referencias de él, el caso es que ese hombre intento persuadirme para que le ofreciese mi amistad, pero era claro que sus intenciones era otras, podía verlo con facilidad Fabrizio, sabes que no soy de las personas que confían en otras de buenas a primera, así que intente mantener la distancia, también porque para ese entonces yo ya tenia una relación con Albert y aunque él había regresado a América por los problemas de salud que su tía presento, yo prometí esperarlo; sin embargo este hombre siguió insistiendo, Terry se percato de la situación e intervino advirtiéndole que se alejara de mi, este hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y continuo enviando flores a la casa, yo no le dije nada a mis padres para no angustiarlos y les mentí diciendo que los arreglos eran de los padres de mis alumnas en reconocimiento a mi labor, pero nuestro primo es muy suspicaz y no lo creyó del todo, yo no deseaba que las cosas se complicaran, así que decidí ser yo misma quien le diera un alto a esa situación, fui hasta la oficina de ese hombre para exigirle que me dejara tranquila… - Ella se interrumpió sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar el episodio, pero intento disimularlo para no angustiar a su hermano – Después de una conversación poco agradable pensé que todo estaría bien y que el asunto quedaría en el pasado… pero Terry no lo creyó así y me sugirió que saliera de la ciudad por un tiempo, no quise contradecirlo y planee visitar a Edith en París por unas semanas, nuestros padres no estaban al tanto de la verdadera razón y creyeron que yo deseaba distraerme pues había estado muy deprimida por la partida de Albert – Comento tratando de resumir de la mejor manera posible lo acontecido y respirando para lo que seguía.

- ¿Por qué era necesario que te trasladaras hasta París? ¿Qué sucedió en esa visita a la oficina de ese hombre Fran? – Pregunto Fabrizio quien la conocía bien y sabia que estaba omitiendo cosas importantes, pues ella se había tensado al llegar a esa parte.

- No paso nada… nada de lo cual lamentarnos, pero marcharme era lo mejor… no solo para mi sino también para Terry, quien seguramente hubiese cometido una locura si yo me exponía de nuevo – Contesto rápidamente y continuo para no darle tiempo a Fabrizio de seguir preguntando – Todo estaba listo para mi viaje a París… Enzo Martoglio parecía haber desaparecido de la ciudad y dos días antes de mi partida nuestro primo me acompaño para buscar unos documentos, distraernos un rato y despedirme de mis alumnas… cuando regresábamos a la casa… - Se interrumpió intentando controlar un sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta, respiro profundamente – Dos autos nos interceptaron, en estos habían varios hombres armados… eran cincos, llevaban la cara tapada y nos obligaron a bajar, uno de ellos me tomó por el brazo con fuerza, Terry intento detenerlo y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi lo dejo inconsciente, yo sentía tanto miedo… como nunca antes Fabri, no entendía nada y tenia pánico, no podía hacer nada mas que llorar, nos subieron a uno de los autos mientras ellos se encargaban de rosear el auto de Terry con combustible y le prendieron fuego… después nos explicaron que era un secuestro y que no nos harían daño siempre y cuando nuestra familia aceptase pagar el rescate que pedirían a cambio de mantenernos con vida y cumpliese con lo que ellos exigirían… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Fran… hermanita, yo no… no – Intento hablar sintiendo el dolor de ella.

- No Fabri… nadie podía evitar algo así, créeme sé porque te lo digo, todo esto no era algo casual; a nosotros nos llevaron a un lugar espantoso a varias horas de la casa, era una especie de monasterio abandonado, nos encerraron en una habitación oscura, sucia y fría… yo estaba demasiado asustada pero Terry se encargo de llenarme de confianza y consolarme, diciéndome una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, que él me sacaría de allí… y así lo hizo Fabri, aprovecho una oportunidad cuando ellos nos sacaron para tomarnos una foto y pedirnos alguna prenda que nuestros padres pudieran identificar como nuestra para enviarla como prueba, él me pidió que les dijera que necesitaba el baño y aunque no comprendía así lo hice… uno de los hombres dio un par de pasos adelante y clavo su mirada en mi llenándome mas de miedo, pero Terry se interpuso entre los dos y le indico que él me acompañaría, siempre lo dejo claro… que nadie se acercaría a mi, que no podían en ningún momento separarnos, la verdad yo no sabia de donde podía sacar tanta entereza y valentía para enfrentar esa situación pero lo hizo, cuando regresamos a la habitación donde nos tenían cautivos, me explico lo que haría y me aseguro que no dejaría que nada me pasara, que me sacaría de allí muy pronto… después de una hora de intentos logro abrir la puerta, aprovechamos que dos de los hombres se habían marchado y los otros estaban bebiendo y jugando cartas para salir… pero antes de alejarnos los escuchamos hablar y… - Esta vez no pudo evitar que el sollozo se escapara de sus labios y una lagrima rodara por su mejilla – Ellos mencionaron el nombre… de Enzo Martoglio… dijeron que todo había sido planeado por él, era evidente que ese hombre… - Ella se interrumpió rompiendo en llanto.

- No… no Campanita, no llores así mi hada… ya todo paso… ya paso – Esbozaba abrazándola con fuerza mientras la mecía y le daba besos en el cabello.

- Todo eso había ocurrido por mi culpa Fabri… yo puse en peligro la vida de Terry, incluso la de mis padres porque ese tipo era un enfermo – Decía mientras lloraba aferrada a él – Tuve tanto miedo, por mi cabeza pasaron tantas cosas… no podía moverme y nuestro primo me hizo reaccionar, salimos corriendo de ese lugar y contamos con la suerte de llegar hasta uno de los pueblos que Albert había ayudado con su fundación, unos esposos me reconocieron y nos dieron cobijo en su casa y el señor nos llevo hasta la entrada de Casa Renai… no podías llegar a la casa porque los autos estaban estacionados cerca de la entrada… una vez allí nos ayudo Antonio – Explico un poco mas calmada.

- Fran… hermanita, yo lo sabia… ¡Dios lo sabia! Por eso la angustia que me invadió cuando tuve ese sueño tan horrible contigo… me encontraba en el teatro de Florencia y tú estabas en medio del escenario, me invitaste a bailar con una hermosa sonrisa y cuando te tome de las manos el piso bajo tus pies despareció dejando un enorme abismo, tú quedaste suspendida en el aire apenas sostenida por mis manos, a cada minuto te me hacías mas pesada… como si algo intentara alejarte de mi y yo gritaba desesperado pidiendo ayuda, mientras sentía que no podía mantenerte sujetada, te me resbalabas de las manos Fran y yo estaba desesperado sin saber como evitar que te cayeras, escuchándote rogarme que no te soltara… cuando supe que no aguantaría mas, grite presa del pánico y pude sentir como una mano se apoyaba sobre la mía y el peso menguo… yo levante la mirada para ver a la persona que me ayudaba y era él… era Terruce, escuche su voz… una voz que nunca había escuchado y me decía… "No vamos a dejar que le pase nada… tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada… Fabrizio, la vamos a sacar" – Pronuncio pues lo recordaba con exactitud mirando a su hermana quien lo veía atónita – Al día siguiente yo intente comunicarme con nuestros padres… pero me dijeron que no se encontraba en casa, la persona que atendió fue bastante reservada y no dio mas detalles, solo había sido un sueño y no sabíamos como explicar lo que había sucedido, así que nos quedamos con esa explicación… Fran de verdad no pensé que algo así hubiese pasado… yo habría corrido hasta Florencia para estar contigo, lo siento tanto hermanita, lo lamento tanto – Expreso dejando correr un par de lagrimas mientras la abrazaba.

- Lo sé Fabri… sé que de haber confirmado todo hubiese ido a Florencia, pero tal vez fue lo mejor… no hubiese sido prudente que te aparecieras por allá, recuerda que ellos también había secuestrado a Terry… quien en ese entonces era mi hermano, si tú hubieses llegado sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría te hubieses expuesto Peter… todos estábamos en peligro y debíamos ser muy cuidadosos, decidimos continuar con lo planeado, viajar a París era lo mejor, pero esta vez Terry debía acompañarme, pasaron varios días y todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, hasta nos habíamos comunicado con Albert, él y Candy al parecer también presintieron lo ocurrido y mi novio consiguió hacer una llamada a la oficina del primer ministro francés quien era muy amigo de ellos, yo estaba al tanto que ese hombre seguía en libertad pero me sentía segura junto a nuestros padres y Terry… nos confiamos y la pesadilla no había terminado… - Un nuevo temblor recorrió a la chica quien apretó con fuerza las manos de su hermano, buscando la fortaleza para continuar – Ese hombre lograr dar con nuestro paradero, no sé como lo hizo… pero entro a la propiedad, yo me encontraba en el jardín paseando y fui presa fácil para él, me amenazo con hacerle daño a nuestros padres y a Terry si yo no acedia a marcharme con él… estaba completamente fuera de si y yo tenia mucho miedo Fabri, sentía que el mundo se me venia encima en ese momento, debía decidir y acepte irme con él… - Hablaba cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¡No! ¡Fransheska no! – Se coloco de pie presa de la impotencia y el dolor, negando con la cabeza - ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? – Pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz ronca.

- ¡Porque no tenia otra opción! – Exclamo ella llena de dolor por haberlo lastimado con todo esto que ya debían olvidar – Porque si no le hacia creer a ese hombre en ese momento que aceptaba lo que me pedía ponía en peligro a nuestra familia… mis padres y Terruce hubiesen pagado las consecuencias de mi decisión y en ese entonces, Terry era mi hermano… él era Fabrizio y sabes que yo jamás hubiese permitido que a mi Peter Pan le pasase algo, no hubiese podido vivir con esa culpa… lo sabes Fabri – Susurro bajando la mirada a sus manos.

Él trago en seco sintiendo un gran vacío en su estomago y un vértigo invadirlo, su hermana, la niña de sus padres estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por él, con tal de mantenerlo a salvo a él… no pensó en Terruce, no era a Terruce a quien protegía, lo estaba protegiendo a él… quien no merecía tanto amor, ni tanta devoción; no, él no merecía todo ese amor que Fransheska sentía, él la había abandonado, se dejo caer de rodillas sin poder evitarlo en medio de un llanto amargo que hacia que su cuerpo convulsionase. Ella camino hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello mientras trataba de controlar su propio llanto.

- Ese hombre no se salió con la suya Fabri… antes que pudiésemos abandonar la casa escuche que Terry me llamaba y sin importarme lo que pudiera pasar lo llame, grite su nombre con todas mis fuerzas y él me respondió, salió corriendo hasta donde yo estaba y logro salvarme… - Omitió el que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de ese hombre para no sumar mas peso a su hermano, le dolía demasiado verlo así – Ese hombre logro escapar en ese oportunidad, pero días después lo atraparon en Florencia y lo llevaron a la cárcel… - Él la detuvo.

- Dime que todavía esta allá y así tenga que pagarle a quien sea hago que me lleven hasta él para partirle el alma por haberte hecho pasar por todo eso, por siquiera osar mirarte – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- No… ese hombre ya pago por todo, cuando estaba a punto de recibir la sentencia se escapo y las autoridades lo abatieron en un enfrentamiento antes que lograra dejar Europa… pero si te sirve de consuelo tienes que saber que Terry dio con él antes que la policía y se cobro todas las angustias que nos hizo vivir… casi lo mata a golpes, tenia demasiada rabia acumulada como para quedarse con ella guardada y estoy segura que de no haberlo atrapado antes hubiese planeado lo mismo que tú y hubiese movido cielo y tierra para ajustar cuentas personalmente, ese fue el principal motivo para que nuestros padres decidieran enviarnos a América, Albert le rogo a mi padre para que lo hiciera, deseaba tenerme a su lado y a salvo – Explico mostrando una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a su mirada, aunque lo intento.

Fabrizio la tomo entre sus brazos acomodándola en su regazo y arrullándola como a una niña pequeña, mientras la mecía, le acariciaba la espalda y le daba suaves besos en el cabello. Si antes tenia en duda el hablar con su primo y pedirle disculpas, ahora sabia que tenia la obligación de hacerlo y no como algo impuesto, sino porque este se merecía su gratitud de por vida, sabe que si él no hubiese estado junto a su hermana, hoy no tendría la oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo junto a él y eso jamás se lo hubiese perdonado.

Dos autos sumamente lujosos se detuvieron en la entrada de la mansión Di Carlo, uno de los hombres anuncio al visitante, siendo imposible el negarle la entrada, ya que la visita era para el duque de Grandchester, apenas los portones se abrieron, los autos avanzaron mientras Brandon Lemacks duque de Kensington y Chelsea, recorría con su mirada el hermoso paisaje que se exponía ante sus ojos, los cuales se clavaron en la mansión, sintiendo una gran ansiedad por llegar.

El duque le había pedido que se informase acerca de lo sucedido con él en el ultimo mes y eso hizo, apenas piso Chicago, puso a dos de sus guardaespaldas a trabajar, enterándose de todo lo sucedido, pero sobre todo de que la casa que visitaba en ese momento no era del duque sino del hermano, es muy común descubrir hermanos fuera del matrimonio cuando se trata de la realeza, solo que en su mayoría estos son simples plebeyos tal vez él tendría varios de los cuales no le interesaba saber, muy diferente a Richard que su hermano contaba con una posición economía y una labor muy reconocida en Europa por lo que no le fue difícil saber acerca de Luciano Di Carlo, hijo de unos de los precursores en laboratorios médicos, bueno no exactamente hijo, pero al fin y al cabo se hizo cargo del hijo de Cristopher Grandchester, dándole una posición muy reconocía en Europa, ya que Luciano Di Carlo es uno de los hombre mas importantes de este continente, seria muy estúpido por parte de Richard no aceptarlo como hermano, eso le ayuda mucho en su cargo.

Toda esta historia para él era poco relevante, lo que realmente le importaba era haberse enterado que en esa casa se encontraba Marión Di Carlo, esa jovencita que no lo deja dormir y cuando lo hace es para protagonizar sus sueños, ella se había vuelto su mayor propósito y la quería para él, no necesitaba idear ningún plan macabro, solo buscaba los medios de que ella misma le diese la oportunidad, ninguna mujer se resiste ante un duque, al final siempre terminan entres sus brazos, de él depende si la quiere para pasar ratos agradable o formar una familia, esa la que quiere formar con Marión Di Carlo, los hijo podrá quedárselo el padre, él se encargara de procrear sus propios hijos.

Hasta que por fin se detuvieron en la entrada, espero a que uno de sus hombres le abriese la puerta, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta doble de cedro laqueada y cristales, bajo y llamo, siendo recibido por un ama de llaves.

- Buenas tardes, por favor con el duque de Grandchester. – Hablo con su marcado acento ingles.

- ¿Quien desea verlo? – Pregunto la mujer, quien sabia el visitante era un hombre realmente importante, podía adivinarlo a simple vista.

- Por favor dígale que desea verlo el duque de Kensington y Chelsea. – Dijo mostrando una amable sonrisa.

- Enseguida lo anuncio, pase por favor. – Pidió haciendo un ademan e invitándolo a pasar al salón principal.

Brandon al quedarse solo en el salón recorrió con la mirada el lugar, sin detenerse en ningún detalle, elevo la cabeza buscando en la parte superior la cual mostraba parte de la segunda y tercera planta de la casa, pero el único propósito de su visita no estaba en su alcance visual, realmente no había visto a nadie.

- Buenas tardes. – Se dejo escuchar la voz grave de Richard Grandchester a sus espaldas, por lo que dio media vuelta. – Es un placer verlo nuevamente duque de Kensington y Chelsea. – Al tiempo que le tendía la mano para recibir el saludo.

- Buenas tardes duque de Grandchester siempre es grato visitar a las amistades. – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos. – Y así no sentirse tan lejos su país, ¿Me imagino que todo esta preparado para el magno evento? – Pregunto refiriéndose al matrimonio de Terruce.

- Casi todo, digamos que mi hijo ya tiene prácticamente un pie puesto en el altar, tome asiento por favor podríamos ponernos al día de lo acontecido en el parlamento en los últimos días ¿O prefiere hacerlo en alguna de las terrazas para tomar un poco de aire fresco? – Hablaba cuando su mirada fue captada por Fiorella quien entraba por uno de los pasillos.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo la dama al toparse con la visita.

- Buenas tardes Fiorella. – Saludo Richard. – Permíteme presentarte al señor Brandon Lemacks duque de Kensington y Chelsea, el cual ha venido para el matrimonio de Terruce. – Acoto el hombre haciendo un ademan y desvió la mirada al rubio. – Duque le presento a la esposa de mi hermano.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerla señora. – Acoto el hombre tomando la mano de la italiana.

- Igualmente señor, demás esta decir que están en su casa. – dirigiendo la mirada a Richard. – Yo subiré a descansar un poco, el día ha sido bastante agotador, Joshua tiene unas energías únicas, la pobre Marión se quedo jugando con él en el jardín, yo si me di por vencida. – Dijo sonriendo y pudo ver como un brillo se instalo en la mirada de Brandon, además de una sonrisa, pensando que se había entusiasmado con las palabras de ella. – No les quito más tiempo con permiso. – Bajando la mirada.

- Bien pueda señora. – Acoto Brandon.

- Debes descansar porque Eleonor se reunirá contigo en un par de horas. – Intervino Richard, Fiorella asintió en silencio y se encamino hacia las escaleras, mientras era seguida por la mirada de los hombres.

- En una de las terrazas me parece perfecto duque de Grandchester. – Hablo sin desviar la mirada de Fiorella y era imposible borrar la sonrisa que se había anclado en sus labios al saber que Marión se encontraba en el jardín.

Richard desvió la mirada de la italiana y la poso en los ojos del duque con apenas un atisbo de sonrisa, para después asentir en silencio y hacer un ademan, para que el invitado siguiese por el pasillo de donde había salido Fiorella, durante el corto trayecto se toparon con unas de las damas del servicio y el padre de Terruce le pidió te y algunos aperitivos.

Una amplia y hermosa terraza les daba la vivienda, la cual tenia conexión con el jardín y tres pasillos mas conducían al interior de la casa, cinco escalones por encima de la grama y bordeada con pérgolas, además de dos juegos de mesas y sillas, a un lado un sillón de tres puestos con cojines, un lugar realmente cómodo y atractivo.

La mirada de Brandon se paseaba por el jardín buscando al objeto de su visita, la cual trataba de disimular cuando Richard posaba la vista en él, sintió su corazón desbocarse, además de esa sensación de cosquillas maravillosas en su estomago que solo ella había despertado, al verla amparada por la sombra de un inmenso árbol, sentada en el grama mientras el niño estaba colocándole algo en el cabello.

- Joshua no arranques las flores de tu abuela, te va a reprender. – Decía la chica con voz cariñosa, mientras se dejaba colocar la margarita morada, ya le había colocado en colores naranja y rosadas, mientras sonreía.

- Mami no te preocupes mi abuela no me dirá nada ella mi quiere mucho. – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y buscaba espacio para colocar las flores en el cabello de su madre. – A ti también te quiere y te ves hermosa con ellas… eres muy bonita mami. – Hablaba cuando Marión dejo libre una carcajada y lo acerco sentándolo en sus piernas las cuales estaban cruzadas, para comérselo a besos. – A Luna también le pondré flores. – Dijo colocando una flor en el vestido de su madre, justo en la barriga.

- ¿Crees que por que tus abuelos te quieren no pueden reprenderte? Pues está muy equivocado señorito, claro que pueden llamarle la atención cuando hace cosas indebidas.

- Pero arrancar las flores no es indebido mami. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Claro que lo es, bueno estas no, pero no toques las que tiene cerca de la casa, esas cuestan mucho mantenerlas y son muy delicadas. – Hablaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos del niño.

- Si mami, yo se, es que esas son como las de mi abuela Eugénie, además tienen espinas, ¿Mami? – Joshua levanto la mirada y la clavo en la de su madre, mientras el sol que se colaba por el espeso follaje hacia que destellaran.

- Si mi vida. – Susurro ella perdida en la hermosura de su hijo.

- Yo quiero ver a mi abuela Eugénie, a mi abuelo Pétain, al señor Ragianni, al padrino Vicent, a Belén, a Mathieu… ya los extraños. – Su voz era un remanso.

- Yo también los extraño, pero yo creo que pronto sabremos de ellos, recuerdas las cartas que dejamos esta mañana en el correo, hay una para cada uno, las escribimos entre tu papi y yo, dejándole saber lo agradecidos que estamos y cuanto los extrañamos. – Acercándose y depositando besos en la frente del niño.

Para Brandon era imposible desviar la mirada de la rubia, agradeció cuando el duque en su inocencia le ofreció el puesto de donde pudiese observarla, sin tener la necesidad de volver la cabeza, Richard hablaba exponiendo una amena conversación la cual el rubio trataba de mantener, sin embargo se le hacia difícil pues su mirada se perdía en la chica a la distancia.

Richard se percato de que el duque de Chelsea se encontraba algo distraído por lo que en el momento preciso en que el rubio tenia la mirada perdida volvió medio cuerpo y percibo que era lo que captaba la atención del hombre, mostro media sonrisa al ver a lo lejos a Marión con Joshua.

- Marión es una jovencita excepcional, adora a mi sobrino y él no menos. – Expuso Richard volviéndose, percatándose al instante de que el duque se encontraba embelesado con la francesa y su mirada gris se poso en la verde del rubio, observando como tragaba en seco al verse descubierto.

- Ciertamente Duque de Grandchester, pero debo admitir que aun es un niña. - Expuso en defensa y disipar las ideas que Richard había generado. – Tal vez su sobrino, se sienta con la mayor de las suertes al descubrir y poseer tan hermoso tesoro, pues es justo merecedor de él. – Acoto sin volver la mirada nuevamente a Marión.

- Sin duda alguna Duque de Chelsea. – Dejo libre un suspiro apenas visible. – Pero retomando la conversación, acerca del duque de York y de su estado de salud, al parecer Williams no quiere el titulo al ser heredero en sucesión, tal vez se lo otorguen a Bradley, solo que apenas es un chico, realmente desinformado acerca de la labor que llevaría a cabo. – Hablaba mientras estudiaba los rasgos de su interlocutor.

- Si pero debemos entender que no estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad, aun les queda tiempo para prepararlo, ya que el duque no creo fallezca, no por lo que resta de año, la duquesa esta muy pendiente de su salud, sin embargo cada día decae un poco mas, los especialista no dan opciones de que mejore, pero hacen los intentos por mantenerlo… - El duque hablaba y sintió a su espalda unos pasos acercarse y seguidamente la mirada del duque de Grandchester se fijo en la persona que se detenía en la entrada.

- Disculpe duque de Grandchester, tiene una llamada del señor George Johnson. – Hablaba el ama de llaves y estaba por solicitarle que le pidiese se comunicara mas tarde, pero sus ojos se fijaron en Terruce acercándose por uno de los pasillos que conectaba con la terraza, podía reconocerlo por el largo del cabello y la manera de caminar.

- Permiso Duque. – Hablaba al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – Debo atender la llamada, ya que es sumamente importante.

- No se preocupe Duque de Grandchester, yo lo esperare… en realidad no me incomoda para nada quedarme solo. – Hablo sin poder evitar desviar una vez mas la mirada a Marión, quien estaba absorta en el mundo con su hijo y no se había percatado de la presencia de las personas en la terraza.

- Seria muy descortés de mi parte el dejarlo solo, mientras lo dejare con mi hijo. – Hablo el duque mirando a Terruce quien había llegado hace un par de horas y había subido a su habitación a descansar, el joven reconoció al visitante, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su estomago ante el desagrado de verlo nuevamente, el cual se intensifico al ver a Marión a lo lejos junto a Joshua, disimulo rápidamente su mirada para que Brandon no se percatase de que había descubierto su interés.

- Buenas tardes Duque. – Hablo Terruce mientras caminaba con seguridad bordeando la mesa, sus manos las tenia en la espalda, bloqueándole con su cuerpo la visión hacia Marión con toda la intensión al tiempo que saludo con una pequeña reverencia, pero dejando en el aire toda esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

- Buenas tardes Conde. – Saludo Brandon poniéndose de pie y respondiendo a la reverencia de la misma manera, para después aceptar la petición de sentarse nuevamente que le hacia Terry con un ademan, mientras se miraban a los ojos los dos ocuparon sus puestos.

- Padre puede atender tranquilamente la llamada, yo conversare con el duque. – Acoto Terry levantando la mirada hacia Richard quien asintió en silencio.

- Con permiso Duque, regresare en unos minutos. – Hablo mientras hacia una reverencia para retirarse y se marcho.

- No le preguntare a que se debe el honor de su visita Duque, porque estoy seguro que no es para desearme la mejor de las suertes en mi matrimonio, eso podría haberlo hecho mañana después de la ceremonia. – La voz de Terry era tranquila sin embargo sentía la sangre bullir, al ver que el duque de Chelsea no había cumplido con su palabra de mantenerse lejos de Marión, que solo quería aprovecharse de la inocencia de la chica y aun cuando no estaba en los mejores términos con Fabrizio, sabia lo que ya una vez le había pasado con Antonella, como para que ahora venga el duque a hacer tambalear su matrimonio.

Los pasos sigilosos de Fabrizio lo guiaban a la terraza para salir al jardín donde se encontraba su esposa e hijo, acababa de llegar con Albert y Fransheska quienes se dirigieron a la segunda planta en busca de su madre, había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Marión y Joshua, el haberse separado apenas unas horas hacían que los extrañara demasiado, mientras sonreía suavemente la cual se congelo al escuchar la voz proveniente de la terraza, sin embargo no se detuvo, por ver al supuesto duque acompañándolo, Terruce no podría verlo ya que se encontraba de espalda y el rubio frente a él fue quien le dedico una mirada reconociéndolo inmediatamente, sin poder creer en el parecido de ambos, juntos parecen hermanos gemelos y no primos, sin embargo no hizo ningún gesto que lo delatara, apenas trago en seco, lo cual hizo apenas perceptible, pero Fabrizio había aprendido a ser muy persuasivo en el ejercito y descubrir hasta el mínimo movimiento, su atención fue captada por las palabras de Terruce quien no se había detenido, al no ser consiente de la presencia detrás de él a pocos pasos.

- Así que ya una vez se lo advertí y me veo en la obligación de hacerlo nuevamente, aléjese de la esposa de mi primo, no la moleste, ni la mire siquiera, porque podría olvidar que usted es un duque, yo un conde y solo pararme frente a usted como hombre. – Hablaba con tono de advertencia y aunque su voz era baja Fabrizio podía escucharlo, encontrando en este momento a ese hombre que ya todos le habían dicho era Terruce, estaba ayudándolo sin él siquiera merecerlo, mientras solo se concentraba en apretar los puños y respirar profundamente para tratar de canalizar la rabia y no actuar impulsivamente, terminando por dejar sin un dientes a ese imbécil que estaba empeñado en Marión.

- ¿Me esta amenazando conde? – Pregunto el duque con voz tranquila, tratando de esconder la rabia que germinaba en su ser.

- Si. – Dijo secamente. – Exactamente eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ya una vez se lo advertí y pareció no importarle, le dije que Marión es la esposa de mi primo y que esta embarazada, y usted ha hecho caso omiso a eso, no me diga que esta aquí con otra razón que no sea acercársele, pues no es lo que su mirada decía cuando la estaba viendo, sé que poco le puede importar una conversación con mi padre atestándose de los problemas del parlamento, su única y exclusiva razón es Marión, así que la próxima vez que lo vea cerca de ella le romperé la cara. – Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos en un claro desafío y apoyo las manos en los posa brazos.

Fabrizio se fijo en el movimiento sabiendo enseguida que Terruce iba a colocarse de pie, por lo que reanudo el paso para que él creyera que apenas entraba a la terraza y que no había escuchado la conversación, lo que Fabrizio no calculo era que sentido tomarían los pasos de Terry y aun cuando quiso evitarlo un poco no pudo por lo que tuvieron que detenerse para que uno le diese paso al otro, los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, Terruce no se sobresalto, pero si esperaba al menos alguna agresión verbal por parte de Fabrizio quien no dijo nada solo lo miro a los ojos y seguidamente bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño y una vez mas se anclaba en la de Terruce, pidiendo con estos disculpas y agradeciendo el que defendiera a Marión, esas de las que Fiorella se hubiese percatado, pero Terruce no tenia esa misma conexión, él solo bajo la mirada sin poder interpretar la que le dirigiera Fabrizio, al que no le quedo mas que darle paso, después de que Terruce diera dos pasos, volvió medio cuerpo y lo observo alejarse con paso seguro, hasta que su mirada ya no podía captarlo, por lo que se volvió una vez mas encontrándose con Brandon Lemacks de pie, el joven se encamino llevándose las manos a la espalda de la misma manera que lo hizo Terry cuando entro a la terraza, apretando con una de sus manos la muñeca de la otra.

- Señor Grandchester. – Saludo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, ante la fría mirada de Fabrizio y al percatarse de que al parecer los primos no se la llevaban bien, ya que ni siquiera se saludaron.

- Di Carlo. – Respondió Fabrizio arrastrando las palabras con voz dura, mientras el duque lo miraba. – Mi apellido es Di Carlo, ahora le agradeciera por favor no siga bloqueándome el camino, porque le juro que estoy haciendo acopio de todo mi auto control para no romperle el cuello o utilizar dos de mis dedos y dejarlo ciego para que no siga poniendo los ojos en quien no debe, mi destino es reunirme con mi esposa e hijo y no mantener una conversación con usted, así que puede quitarse. – Le dijo seriamente ante la mirada atónita del duque quien se hizo a un lado lentamente sintiendo un gran desagrado por los primos, siendo los mas arrogantes que haya conocido, sus estúpidas amenazas no lo intimidaban en lo mas mínimo, sin embargo debía actuar inteligentemente y alejarse un poco de Marión, tendrá oportunidades en Inglaterra de coincidir nuevamente con ella y será la chica la que lo busque, cuando se canse del simple hijo de un bastardo de la realeza británica y utilice la metería gris al acercarse a un duque.

Fabrizio camino con energía para drenar la rabia que recorría su cuerpo, el sol en lo alto, además de la humedad fatigante por el verano poco le ayudaban, una ráfaga inesperada de aire fresco lo refresco un poco, logrando que sus cabellos se agitasen suavemente, mientras su mirada se perdió en su esposa e hijo sonriente, ellos parecían estar dentro de una burbuja, sin ser consiente de nada alrededor, fue por eso que el joven entornó sus labios esbozando un silbido, apenas el sonido irrumpió en el lugar Joshua volvió con energía la cabeza y salto de las piernas de su madre con una maravillosa sonrisa, empezó a correr para llegar hasta su padre, mientras sus cabellos se agitaban a consecuencia del trote, el padre caminaba con los brazos abiertos, siendo observados con una gran sonrisa por Marión, quien no se levanto de la grama.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Lo llamaba el niño entusiasmado mientras corría con los brazos abiertos.

Estando cerca Fabrizio se puso de cuclillas esperando a su hijo, quien llego hasta él y se lanzo cerrando con los brazos el cuello, logrando que el joven perdiese el equilibrio y que cayese sentado.

- ¿Piensas matarme? – Le pregunto Fabrizio en medio de una carcajada. Al ver a su hijo acercarse y a Marión con su hermosa sonrisa lograron que la rabia se bajara de golpe.

- No papi. – Respondió el niño riendo y recibiendo el beso que Fabrizio le depositaba en la mejilla. – yo te quiero hasta el cielo. – Continúo elevando la cabeza y mirando el cielo azul, logrando que las nubes se reflejaran en sus ojos, Fabrizio elevo la cabeza también.

- ¿Tan poquito? – Le pregunto haciendo un puchero.

- Pero papi si no es poquito, porque no puedo alcanzarlo. – Fue su respuesta llevando las manos a las mejillas de Fabrizio.

- Tienes razón, bueno yo te quiero mucho más allá, además de que no puedes tocarlo tampoco puedes verlo, imagínate cuanto te quiero. – Dejándole caer otro beso sonoro en la mejilla.

- Entonces yo también te quiero más allá del cielo papi y a mami también la quiero más allá del cielo… - Hablaba mientras Fabrizio se ponía de pie con el niño en brazos y se encaminaba hacia su esposa, la cual parecía una reina debajo del árbol, coronada de margaritas. – ¿Papi hay algo mas allá del cielo, pero mucho mas allá? – Decía señalando el manto celeste y blanco sobre ellos.

- Mas allá de lo mas allá, pues me imagino que si, hay otros planetas, otras constelaciones, ¿Recuerdas cuando te hable de los planetas? – Le pregunto y Joshua asintió en silencio. – Bueno hay varias constelaciones, que son las estrellas, como galaxias que es un gran grupo de estrellas, eso esta mucho más allá. – Hablaba explicándole al hijo.

- Entonces papi tú quieres a mami hasta la galaxia. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Fabrizio dejo libre una carcajada. – Papi es que tú quieres a mami más que a mí. – Expuso entornando los ojos y buscando algo en los de su padre.

- Bueno estas muy equivocado, porque a los dos los amo y creo que el universo entero, que es todo, absolutamente todo lo que sobrepasa este planeta, no abarca lo que siento por los dos. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos e imitando el gesto, llego y se dejo caer de rodillas frente a Marión ninguno de los dos saludo, solo se miraban a los ojos mientras sonreían, Fabrizio mantuvo a Joshua con un brazos y su mano voló a la barbilla de Marión atrayéndola hacia él le deposito un tierno beso.

- Mami, papi te quiere como el universo. – Dijo Joshua emocionado y levantando los brazos.

- ¿Tan poquito? – Pregunto la rubia perdiéndose en la mirada topacio.

- No mami, eso es todo, absolutamente todo lo que hay después del cielo. – Respondió Joshua, mientras Fabrizio lo colocaba de pie sobre el pasto y el niño se alejaba un paso.

- Entonces quiere decir que estas perdidamente enamorado. – La respuesta fue para Fabrizio, pues lo miraba a él, quien al escuchar las palabras de su esposa llevo ambas manos y cubrió las mejillas de la joven acercándose y perdiéndose en el bosque de paz que eran los ojos de su esposa.

- Locamente, estoy locamente enamorado. – Susurro contra los labios de ella, dando paso a un beso, acariciando suavemente con su lengua los labios de la chica que empezaba a darle espacio para hacer el beso mas profundo.

- Sera mejor que me vaya a jugar, porque papi esta loco. – Dijo dándose media vuelta y alejándose.

- No te vayas muy lejos. – Dijo Fabrizio apenas interrumpiendo el beso y sonriendo para regresar a perderse en la boca de la chica.

Aunque Brandon quiso Marcharse no pudo ya que el duque de Grandchester no había regresado y seria incorrecto de su parte el pasearse por una casa que no era de su propiedad, deseo largarse en el momento en que el arrogante de Di Carlo llego hasta la mujer que se colaba en sus sueños y la besaba con intensidad, lo que mas le dolía y lo llenaba de celos era ver la manera de ella al corresponderle, deseando en ese momento cambiarse con él, ser él quien estuviese besándola, aun cuando no es libre él no quiere alejarse, quiere estar a su lado, se esta muriendo de los celos, queriendo ser ese hombre y amarla de todas las maneras posibles, amarla hasta hacerle olvidar a Di Carlo, puede ser mucho mejor que él, puede elevarla al cielo, regalárselo, para que ella lo ponga a sus pies si quiere.

Mientras Brandon hervía en celos, Marión y Fabrizio ardían en deseo, haciendo cada vez el beso mas intenso, disfrutando de ese lazo que los unía, ese amor que aumentaba con cada respiro. EL joven se dejo caer sentado y llevo las manos a las caderas de las chica acercándola mas a él quien perdía todo sentido de orientación, sus manos bajaron a los muslos de ella y subieron el vestido, mientras le regalaba a las palmas de sus manos la suavidad de la piel de la chica, ayudándola abrir las piernas las cuales paso por encima de las de él uniéndola mucho mas, sin dejar de lado el beso abrazador, despertando todas las terminaciones nerviosas, descontrolando el cuerpo y emociones.

- Fabri… Fabri. – Hablo la chica en medio de un jadeo, sintiendo ahogarse ante el beso del cual apenas la dejaba respirar. – No esta bien, nos pueden ver. – Continúo llevando las manos al cuello de él para alejarlo un poco.

- Tienes razón amor. – Susurro cubriéndole los labios con suaves toques a los cuales ella correspondía. – Es que me muero por hacerte el amor. – Dijo y su voz vibro, como si estuviese reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

- Yo muero porque me lo hagas, pero sabes que no podemos… quiero sentirme tu mujer, tuya en todos los ámbitos, tuya debajo y encima de ti. – Hablaba sintiendo el vórtice de deseo hacer estragos en ella.

- No me estas ayudando. – Negaba mirándola a los ojos mientras mantenían las frentes unidas. – Pero juro que cuando te haga el amor nuevamente seré el hombre más feliz y completo del universo ¿Quieres hacerme el hombre mas feliz del universo esta noche? ¿Quieres ser mi mujer, encima y debajo de mí? – Preguntaba mientras quemaba con sus manos los costados de la chica.

- Y tú menos me ayudas, sabes que no se puede, el doctor aun no te ha dado el permiso, de llevar una vida tan ajetreada. – Hablaba acariciando los brazos de Fabrizio.

- ¿Que puede saber el ruso frio ese? No sabe nada, no sabe que me voy a volver loco, que todos los días despierto preparado para hacerte el amor y que tengo que controlarme con baños de agua fría. – Hablaba haciendo pucheros, Marión no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Bueno dile a tu amigo… - Bajo la mirada a la parte inferior de Fabrizio. – Hey amigo debes controlarte. – Decía señalándolo y riendo. – Por que no puedes hacer nada, además no podemos desvelarnos, mañana tenemos un compromiso sumamente importante. – La chica le hablaba a la masculinidad del joven.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo porque juro que no responderé. – Le advirtió con tono divertido.

Brandon no podía ver el relajo que mantenían los esposos ya que Fabrizio le bloqueaba prácticamente la visión hacia Marión, solo podía ver la espalda del joven sentado en la grama, su mirada se desvió inmediatamente de la pareja al escuchar unos pasos acercarse y a los segundos apareció Richard en la terraza, para continuar con la conversación.

Marión dejo libre una nueva carcajada ante la actitud de su esposo quien se alejó un poco y giro su cuerpo aun sentado para después dejarse caer acostado en la grama apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la chica, volvió un poco la cabeza y empezó a besar la barriga.

- Luna, mi niña Luna aquí esta tu papi. – Le hablaba en medio de besos mientras Marión lo miaba sonriente y le acariciaba los cabellos. – Hermosa, maravillosa Luna. – La voz del joven era un remanso mientras perdía su mirada en el vientre de su esposa.

Marión se encontraba perdida en el rostro de su esposo, ese que le hace la vida maravillosa, en el milagro que es para ella y que creyó perdido esa madrugada, sabe que ningún otro hombre podrá acercársele, pues Fabrizio es un ser especial, único al que ama con toda su alma. Su boca se abrió inminentemente dejando libre un jadeo ante la sorpresa de sentir su espalda mojada, Fabrizio se incorporo al sentir gotas de agua estrellarse contra su rostro, los dos miraron inmediatamente de donde había provenido el agua y se encontraron con Joshua que los miraba sorprendido y temeroso al tiempo que dejaba caer la manguera.

- Papi… lo siento… yo…yo quería regar las flores… yo no quise. – Dijo asustado, pues sabia que no debía mojar a sus padres aun cuando ellos no lo reprendían, podrían hacerlo por hacer hecho algo indebido.

- ¡Joshua Alfonzo! – Dijo Fabrizio con sorpresa, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el niño.

- Yo no quise papi. – Susurro al tiempo que sus ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas. Fabrizio se sintió mal por haber asustado al niño, pues su intensión no era reprenderlo, muy por el contrario era vengarse, por lo que tomo la manguera y la elevo.

- Quisiste mojarnos ¡Ya veras! – Dijo soltando una carcajada y apuntando el chorro hacia el niño a quien el miedo se le esfumo y se carcajeaba con el agua.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Gritaba en medio de carcajadas mientras brincaba emocionado por el juego que su padre acababa de iniciar.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonzo! – Dijo Marión con sorpresa al ver como bañaba al niño, tratando de sorprenderlo, pero en ese instante el chico se volvió y apunto el chorro a Marión bañándola por completo, quien no salía del asombro pero reía al igual que Joshua quien brincaba empapado al lado de Fabrizio. - ¡No! Deja, Fabri ¡Ya! – Decía en medio de carcajadas llevando las manos al frente queriendo con esto detener el chorro de agua. – ¡Ya veras! – Acercándose se puso de espaldas al joven adhiriéndose a él y jalo la manguera, no podía quitársela pero si podía obligarlo a mover las manos hasta que él mismo termino bañándose, mientras reía, ella se volvió frente a él y lo miro a los ojos, empezó a besarle el pecho bajando con esto la defensa de él quien llevo una mano a la nuca de ella y bajo la cabeza para tomar los labios, en ese preciso momento Marion le arrebato la manguera y se alejó retrocediendo varios pasos mientras el blanco del agua era Fabrizio, quien giraba la cabeza para evitar que el agua lo ahogase y reía divertido, la rubia desvió la mirada a Joshua y bañaba una vez mas al niño, mientras las carcajadas se escuchaban en gran parte del lugar.

- Parecen unos niños. – Dijo Richard sonriendo y pausando la conversación que mantenía con el duque de Chelsea el cual se había tornado serio y poco interactuaba, observaba a Marión la cual lucia hermosa con el vestido pegado al cuerpo.

- Aun son jóvenes. – Respondió de la mejor manera. – Duque creo que mi visita por el día de hoy ha concluido, yo me despido hasta mañana. – Hablo poniéndose de pie.

- Muchas gracias por su visita duque, claro mañana podemos seguir conversando. – Respondió Richard poniéndose igualmente de pie. – Permítame acompañarlo. – Continuo haciendo un ademan para que se encaminara, lo cual el hombre hizo y Richard lo siguió, saliendo de la terraza y adentrándose a la mansión, dejando tras ellos en el jardín una escena envidiable.

Después del fugaz encuentro que Terry tuvo con Fabrizio, decidió subir de nuevo a su habitación, tomo un libro y se dejo caer en la cama, pero la mirada que su primo le dedico, se colaba en sus pensamientos, sin dejarlo concentrar en la lectura, no sabia como interpretarla, pues por momento le pareció que era de arrepentimiento, pero al segundo sacaba la conclusión de que solo fue molestia al tener que coincidir con él, aun no sabe porque regreso a la casa, tal vez se hubiese hospedado en un hotel, total solo le quedaba un día en la casa, después se largaría de ahí con Candy, donde pudiese ser feliz y que nadie mas pueda juzgarlo, sin embargo deseaba el poder hacer las pases con su primo. Sus pensamientos iban y venían, hasta que escucho unas carcajadas provenientes del jardín, por lo que se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana.

Topándose con una escena maravillosa, ver a Fabrizio jugando con su esposa e hijo, mandaban al diablo sus suposiciones de que su primo, era un ser intransigente y egoísta, parecían unos chiquillos jugando, demostrando que era un padre excelente y un esposo atento, cariñoso y comprensivo, que el carácter que mostro el día de ayer distaba demasiado de ese chico jugando con agua, que parecía ser otra persona completamente distinta, sin siquiera proponérselo reía ante la escena que lo divertía.

Después de unos minutos de estar batallando con la manguera, cansados, felices y empapados, decidieron entrar a la casa para secarse pues Fabrizio no podía estar mucho tiempo con la ropa mojada, Joshua corría hacia la mansión y tras él iban Marión y Fabrizio tomados de la mano.

Luciano apenas salía del despacho había pasado toda la tarde en este revisando la historia médica de su hijo y los avances que había mostrado con los nuevos medicamentos, cuando vio entrar por uno de los pasillos a Joshua empapado y chorreando agua.

- ¡Joshua! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué vienes mojado? – Pregunto sorprendido al ver a su nieto en esas fachas. – Te vas a resfriar. – dejando en el aire el evidente tono de preocupación.

- Fue papi abuelo. – Dijo mostrando su hermosa y maravillosa sonrisa.

- ¿Que fue quien? – Pregunto con asombro sin poder creer, pero sus ojos confirmaban la respuesta al ver a Marión y Fabrizio entrar riendo tomados de la mano y de la misma manera que Joshua, sintiendo en ese momento un tumulto de emociones, entre las cuales reinaban preocupación y la molestia. –Fabrizio Alfonzo, ¿Se puede saber porque estas empapado?. – El tono de su voz dejaba claro que era un regaño. – Acaso eres un inconsciente, sabes que no puedes… que te puedes… que te vas a resfriar. – Hablaba sin saber que decir y el joven bajaba la mirada.

- Abuelo solo fue un poquito. – Dijo Joshua sonriendo y con inocencia. – Ven acá abuelo. – Le hizo moviendo un dedo para que se acercase por lo que Luciano aun estando molesto no pudo desentender el llamado de su nieto y se doblo un para estar a la altura del niño, quien lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla. - Sabes que te quiero como el universo. – Le hablo mirándolo a los ojos por lo que Luciano se lleno de emoción y le mostro una maravillosa sonrisa que hicieron brillar sus ojos topacio.

- Yo también te quiero Joshua. – Susurro. – Ahora si esta bien vayan a quitarse esas ropas mojadas. – Su voz era divertida olvidando por completo que estaba reprendiendo a Fabrizio.

- Gracias papá. - Acoto Fabrizio algo apenado pues sabia que su padre estaba preocupado.

- Solo ten cuidado Fabrizio, sabes que te amo hijo. – Le dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa la cual perduro mientras miraba a Marión que estaba cabizbaja.

Los tres se encaminaron y subieron las escaleras mientras Luciano los miraba y sentía el corazón latir fuertemente ante la dicha de ver a su hijo con su hermosa familia, en ese regalo especial que recibió cuando sus esperanzas estaban desechas.

* * *

_**A veces, **_

_**mi egoísmo **_

_**me llena de maldad, **_

_**y te odio casi **_

_**hasta hacerme daño **_

_**a mí mismo: **_

_**son los celos, la envidia, **_

_**el asco **_

_**al hombre, mi semejante **_

_**aborrecible, como yo **_

_**corrompido y sin**_

_**remedio, **_

_**mi querido **_

_**hermano y parigual en la **_

_**desgracia. **_

_**A veces -o mejor dicho: **_

_**casi nunca-, **_

_**te odio tanto que te veo **_

_**distinta. **_

_**Ni en corazón ni en alma **_

_**te pareces **_

_**a la que amaba sólo **_

_**hace un instante, **_

_**y hasta tu cuerpo cambia **_

_**y es más bello **_

_**-quizá por imposible **_

_**y por lejano-.**_

_**Pero el odio también me **_

_**modifica **_

_**a mí mismo, **_

_**y cuando quiero darme **_

_**cuenta **_

_**soy otro **_

_**que no odia, que ama **_

_**a esa desconocida cuyo **_

_**nombre es el tuyo, **_

_**que lleva tu apellido, **_

_**y tiene,**_

_**igual que tú, **_

_**el cabello largo. **_

_**Cuando sonríes, **_

_**yo te reconozco,**_

_**identifico tu perfil **_

_**primero, **_

_**y vuelvo a verte, **_

_**al fin, **_

_**tal como eras, como **_

_**sigues **_

_**siendo, **_

_**como serás ya siempre, **_

_**mientras te ame. **_

_**Carta sin despedida. Ángel González.**_

_**Continuara!**_


	189. capitulo 56

_**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, Princess gracias por pedirlo, espero te guste!**_

_**Saludos chicas espero tenga un día excelente!**_

_**Abrazos!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 56**_

_**Te amare por siempre, te lo prometo…**_

_**Estaremos juntos toda la vida y serás la llama en mi corazón.**_

* * *

Su mirada se paseaba por el pequeño rostro de su hijo, mientras lagrimas silenciosas se estrellaban contra una almohada, acariciaba tiernamente con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla, haciéndolo con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, mientras trataba de olvidar las realidades que la rodeaban y que habían vuelto su mundo de revés en un solo día, no solo se había puesto de cabeza sino que también se había hecho tan pequeño que sentía asfixiarse, quería poder cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, solo ella podía entender todo lo que la atormentaba, sabe que Frederick será blanco de burlas durante toda su vida, que siempre lo harán sentirse inferior por su trastorno, que no podrá estar con él las veinticuatro horas para defenderlo, solo le queda hacer a su hijo fuerte, ante cualquiera que ose molestarlo, sin embargo tiene fe de que solo sea en la niñez, el doctor le había dicho que la mayoría superan el problema durante la adolescencia y hará todo lo posible porque así sea.

Elisa se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y dejo libre un suspiro, tratando de encontrar fuerzas y decisión para luchar contra lo que se estaba enfrentando en estos momentos, para poder llenarse de valor y seguir adelante, buscar los mejores especialistas para que Frederick mejore, tal vez no sea mañana mismo, pues esta dispuesta a tomar en cuenta las palabras de Jules… Jules… Jules. – El nombre del francés hacia eco en su ser y un gran sollozo se escapo de su garganta. – Queriendo poder estar con él que le ayude y le de soluciones a todos su problemas, a problemas que parecen no tener solución, solo le tocaba afrontarlos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió por lo que ella se limpio las lágrimas y se incorporo en la cama, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Frank quien entraba con cara de preocupación, solo consiguiendo con eso que en el interior de Elisa cobrara vida un infierno, dejo libre un pesado suspiro, al tiempo que salía de la cama y se encaminaba a la ventana dándole la espalda, lo que menos quería era verle la cara.

Frank sabia de sobre manera que su esposa estaba molesta y no estaba preparado para una discusión en la cual sabia ella tenia toda la razón, por lo que se encamino a la cama y tomo asiento en el borde, admirando al niño dormido, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, quedándose en este y llenándose del suave aroma de Frederick, mientras que su mano de posaba en la cabeza del pequeño.

- ¿Que ha dicho el doctor? – Pregunto en un susurro, no recibió ninguna respuesta. – ¿Elisa amor? – Hablaba y la pelirroja estaba haciendo el mayor de los intentos para ignorarlo, no tenia ánimos de discutir, porque ni eso valía la pena, además de que los invitados podían escuchar. – ¿Elisa me gustaría saber que le han diagnosticado? Estoy realmente preocupado por nuestro hijo. – Hablaba admirando al niño, la sangre en Elisa quería explotar sus venas y derramarse al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, por lo que se giro lentamente, mostrando su cara lavada, pero roja por las lágrimas que había derramado.

- Nada. – Susurro con dientes apretados. – Nada tan importante como una reunión Frank. – Hablaba y él dejo libre un suspiro.

- Amor nada es mas importante para mi que tu y mi hijo… yo no quería faltar a la cita medica, es mas, iba a pedir que la suspendieran para el día de mañana y así poder acompañarte, pero me fue imposible… - Hablaba poniéndose de pie, bordeo la cama y se acercó a ella, tomándola por los brazos, subiendo en una caricia las anclo a ambos lados del cuello de la chica y con sus pulgares le acariciaba las mejillas. – Ya tú ibas en camino, sabia que Neil estaba para apoyarte, confió ciegamente en él… - Hablaba mirándola a los ojos.

- Neil no es el padre de Frederick. – Susurro y cerro los ojos tratando de controlarse y no abofetearlo en ese instante. – No te preocupes Frank, mi hijo esta bien... esta bien. – Repitió abriendo los ojos y anclándolos una vez más en los de su esposo. – No voy a preocuparte con alguna tontería, tal vez mañana no puedas concentrarte en el trabajo y pierdas alguna venta. – Repuso alejándose un paso y soltándose del agarre. – Ahora voy a llevarlo a su habitación. – Encaminándose a la cama, cargo al niño para salir del lugar mientras Frank no sabia como descifrar las palabras y el comportamiento de Elisa. – Puedes descansar un poco y después bajas a cenar, tus huéspedes te estarán esperando, al menos puedes ser un poco cortes y compartir con ellos la comida, yo no pienso cenar, estoy un poco cansada y solo regresare para dormir. – Dijo para cerrar la puerta y salir de la habitación dejando a Frank solo, quien se quedo con la mirada clavada en el espacio vacío.

Se dejo caer sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida mientras se deshacía agónicamente el nudo de la corbata, queriendo salir del trance en el que se había sumido, quería poder entender a su esposa, por qué no le discutió el que no haya podido estar presente en la cita medica, tal vez tenga razón y solo sea una tontería lo de Frederick y no quería decirle que casi lo hace dejar a cargo de alguien mas una reunión sumamente importante por algo que no era tan relevante, sin embargo ya había buscado la manera de remendar su falta y la próxima semana su esposa e hijo tendrían en la puerta de la casa un maravilloso regalo.

Sabe que muchas veces los descuida, que pasa mucho mas tiempo en la empresa que en la casa, pero cuando esta con ellos, le brinda amor y comprensión, por el contrario es su esposa la que muchas veces no esta dispuesta para recibir sus afectos, esos que él se muere por brindarle, donde le demuestra cuanto la ama y que es el centro de su vida, quien lo hace sentir vivo y le da los ánimos para luchar cada día.

Se quito los zapatos y las medias, para después ponerse de pie, se encamino al baño y se ducho, logrando con esto relajarse un poco, el agua tibia le hacia muy bien a su piel vetusta, salió después de cuarenta minutos, con un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y aun mojado, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor donde ya lo esperaban Gezabel y Gerard, con quienes disculpo a Elisa por no estar presente alegando que no se sentía muy bien, la cena transcurrió en medio de una conversación amena, donde los mayores interlocutores eran Frank y el joven, mientras que Gezabel muchas veces terminaba jugando con la comida y solo se preguntaba como hacia Elisa para poder soportar a un hombre tan básico, pero apasionado por los negocios ese era su tema principal.

Sin duda alguna la pelirroja, era arrogante, así como elegante y hermosa, aunque las actitudes variaban continuamente, algunas veces se mostraba amable y otras apenas los trataba por protocolo, sin embargo no los desatendía, lo que no era suficiente para llegar a conocerla, Gerard poco hablaba de la relación de los esposos cuando ella realizaba alguna pregunta, no tendría que ahondar mucho para darse cuenta que Elisa se había casado con Frank por el dinero y posición que este posee, sin embargo no entiende porque tanta avaricia, pues con el físico y la educación que posee bien podría haber optado por un mejor partido en cuanto a juventud se refiere, tal vez no le ofrecería las mismas comodidades, pero si las suficientes para vivir como una reina, ya que Frank se extra limita, ¿Para que una casa tan grande? cuando le dijeron que la mansión poseía 70 habitaciones, casi no lo podía creer, además de las extensiones incalculables de terreno, todo era realmente exagerado en esta casa, la cual aun no conocía completamente, necesitaría dos días completos para poder recorrerla, el mas mínimo adorno estaba valorado en una fortuna, ahora mismo sus ojos se fijaban en la vajilla, que con lo que costaba seguramente podría pagar varios meses, de un hermoso estudio a las afueras de Paris.

Pero todo eso no era suficiente para pagar o complacer a Frank. – Una pequeña muestra de desagrado se formo en su rostro al pensar lo que seria compartir lecho con un hombre tan mayor y se lo imagina hablando de negocios mientras le hace el amor, eso es verdaderamente frustrante, tanto que hasta lastima le provocaba la situación de la chica.

La noche era cálida, no había necesidad de mantener la chimenea encendida, solo disfrutar del ambiente natural, que le ofrecía la época del año, la pequeña familia se encontraba reunida en la cama, en medio de sabanas, almohadas, cojines y cuentos.

Marión estaba acostada con una hermosa sonrisa protagonizando sus labios, mientras observaba a Joshua que se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre las piernas de ella, dejando el estomago descansar en los muslos y la pequeña barriga de su madre le servía para apoyar el libro, mientras le leía a Luna, Blanca nieves, le encantaba ver como el niño se perdía en la lectura y se emocionaba o hasta rabiaba con el cuento de hadas, pero sobre todo era esa comunicación que mantenía con su hermana, le hablaba como si pudiese verla, tal vez porque ha visto a su padre hacerlo muchas veces.

Su mirada se poso en Fabrizio quien salía del baño, solo con el pantalón del pijama, en color celeste con rayas azules, él al percatarse de la escena se adhirió al marco de la puerta y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, admirando a su hijo leer, una sonrisa se anclo en sus labios, sintiendo que su pecho no podría abarcar tanta dicha, esa sensación de lagrimas de felicidad jugueteaban en su garganta, por lo que tragaba en seco para pasarlas y sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad ante las mismas lagrimas que buscaban desesperadamente una vía de escape, dejo libre un suspiro apenas perceptible, para dar paso a una gran sonrisa, al escuchar que Joshua pausaba la lectura.

- Listo Luna, yo no te leeré mas, estoy cansado y tengo sed. – Dijo al tiempo que cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado, para después darle un beso en la barriga a su madre, giro sobre su cuerpo dejando huérfanas las piernas de Marión y se dejo caer en la cama, quedando boca arriba, captando con la mirada en ese momento a su padre, quien le sonreía y se encaminaba a la mesa donde se encontraba la jarra con agua, llego a esta y lleno un vaso hasta la mitad, para dirigirse a la cama donde tomo asiento al tiempo que le tendía el vaso con el liquido transparente.

- Seguro estás agotado. - Dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que hacia sus ojos topacio brillar.

- Ya me canse de leer papi. – Dijo dejando libre un jadeo después de tomarse toda el agua.

- Estas tomando mucha agua, espero no mojes la cama. – Le susurro Marión.

- Mami. - Acoto el niño girando con energía la cabeza para mirar a su madre y aclararle. – Yo no mojo la cama, mi tío Manuelle me enseño a no hacerlo. – Mientras le entregaba el vaso a su padre quien lo coloco en la mesa de noche y tomaba un recipiente con crema de este, para hacer su rutina de todas las noches desde que tuvo la oportunidad de dormir con su esposa.

- Espera un segundo. – Intervino la chica acomodando unas almohadas en su espalda.

- ¿Papi hoy te puedo ayudar? – Pregunto el niño mirando a Fabrizio a los ojos.

- Claro. – Le respondió con energía, coloco el envase con crema sobre la cama y llevo las manos a los muslos de su esposa alzando con cuidado la dormilona, subiendo por las caderas, pasando por los costados de la chica hasta subirla debajo del busto donde ella la retuvo con sus manos, Joshua tomo asiento ahorcajadas en los muslos de su madre y extendió las manos hacia Fabrizio, quien destapo el envase y le coloco un poco de crema en las pequeñas palmas, las cuales froto imitando la manera de hacerlo de su padre y seguidamente las llevo a la barriga de Marión quien como siempre dejaba libre una carcajadas ante las cosquillas que le causaba el primer contacto, para después acostumbrarse.

- Se siente suave mami. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y acariciando con sus manos llenas de crema el vientre de la rubia.

- Si se siente muy bien. – Respondió ella en un susurro, admirando lo que el niño hacia, para después desviar la mirada a Fabrizio a su lado, quien frotaba suavemente sus manos esparciendo la crema por todas las palmas, mientras él se perdía en los ojos verdes y estos le sonreían, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, se acercó y le deposito un beso apenas contacto de labios, tierno, suave, pero enloquecedor. Él se alejó y se dejo caer sentado sobre sus talones, para después posar sus manos en el vientre de su esposa, al lado de las de Joshua iniciando caricias conjuntamente, mientras Marión reía a segundos, cuando rozaban partes más sensibles que le causaban risa.

- ¿Te da cosquillas mami? – Pregunto el niño sin levantar la mirada de lo que sus manos hacían.

- En algunas partes. – Respondió llevando sus manos y despeinándolo un poco.

- A papi también le dan cosquillas. – Dijo riendo, mientras sonreía al pensar en la maldad y miraba de reojo a su padre, quien estaba perdido en el rostro de Marión, aprovecho que estaba descuidado y llevo una de sus manos a los costados de su padre moviendo rápidamente sus dedos, pues sabia que eso le producía muchas cosquillas.

- ¡Joshua no! – Exclamo Fabrizio en medio de una carcajada después de que su cuerpo se sobresaltara a la primera sensación.

- Hay papi un poquito nada más. – Dijo riendo y su cara dejaba ver esa mezcla entre ternura y picardía que podría encantar a cualquiera, al tiempo que llevaba su mano y una vez mas sus dedos tamborileaban las costillas de Fabrizio, quien se carcajeo y se alejó en un acto reflejo.

Marión reía al ver a padre e hijo jugar de esa manera y como Fabrizio parecía un niño mas, dejándose gobernar por las travesuras de Joshua.

- ¿Quieres hacerme cosquillas?... pero no te gusta que te las haga. – Dijo con toda la intensión de tomarlo y torturarlo a cosquilla, las cuales Joshua adivino y rápidamente se puso de pie.

- No papi… - Colocando las manos al frente, pidiendo con esto que su padre se detuviera, pero era imposible. – ¡No papi! – Un grito se escapo para después reír, cuando sintió la barba de Fabrizio frotarse contra su estomago, se carcajeaba aunque no quisiera ya que la sensación era mucho mas fuerte, hizo intentos hasta que se libero y dio un brinco para bajarse de la cama, mientras su padre reía abiertamente.

- Ya veras, tú empezaste Joshua. – Decía Fabrizio riéndose y pasando una pierna por encima de Marión para bajarse de la cama y alcanzar a su hijo, quien intentaba esconderse detrás de las cortinas, cuando el joven bajo de la cama el niño emprendió la huida, salió corriendo por la habitación para llegar hasta la puerta, mientras Fabrizio lo seguía y ambos reían como nunca lo habían hecho. Joshua abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo y Fabrizio hacia el intento de seguirlo, solo que ante su estado de salud no podía correr rápidamente y el niño le llevaba ventaja.

Su padre lo había mandado a llamar hace algunos minutos, pidiéndole reunirse con él en el despacho, para finiquitar algunos asuntos correspondientes a la luna de miel, por lo que salía de su habitación cuando vio a Joshua acercarse corriendo mientras reía.

- Tío Terry ayúdame, ayúdame tío Terry. – Decía en medio de carcajadas y escondiéndose tras las piernas del joven quien reía desconcertado al ver al niño de esa manera.

- ¿Qué pasa Joshua? – Pregunto riendo y buscando con la mirada tras de sus piernas mientras el pequeño rodeaba con sus brazos una pierna del chico.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Fabrizio quien salía de la habitación corriendo a medias y riendo, viendo ese gesto alegre en su primo, en la tarde lo había visto de la misma manera, al parecer se creía un niño mas jugando todo el tiempo con Joshua, logrando con esto que ese hombre que lo arremetió e insulto ayer quedara completamente enterrado en medio de escombros de desconcierto, sin poder entender nada y hacían eco en su cabeza las palabras que Fiorella le dijo "Tú no eres violento" y que él no le encontraba sentido y no podía comprenderla, acaso no lo estaba viendo, seguramente este era el Fabrizio que su madre conocía y no ese que su carta de presentación para con él fue estrellarlo contra la pared.

Fabrizio al ver a Terry dejo de correr y se quedo de pie solo a unos pasos de distancia, la sonrisa se había esfumado, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. El italiano sentía el corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho y la boca se le seco, sabia que debía pedir disculpas y sentía que debía hacerlo, pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias, tal vez este sea el momento mas adecuado para ello, pero su garganta se había cerrado, se había bloqueado como le pasaba hace mucho cuando quería decirle toda la verdad a Marión, pero no encontraba la manera de como hacerlo.

- Papi me quiere hacer cosquillas tío Terry… ayúdame. – Hablaba el niño en medio de risas, mientras los primos se miraban sin encontrar palabras para al menos saludar, Joshua al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba continuo. – Vamos a jugar tío… juguemos con mi papi, tío Terry. – Expuso saliendo del refugio que le daban las piernas de Terry y se paro delante de él tomándole una mano y tirando de esta para que el joven se encaminase, logrando que avanzara un paso, Terry bajo la mirada al niño y se encontró con sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa que robaba corazones, aprovechando el momento para tragar y pasar el tumulto de emociones, sentía la necesidad de iniciar un tema de conversación, pero el mutismo de su primo no favorecían en nada.

Fabrizio se sentía estúpido, el no poder hablar era algo realmente estúpido, no sabe porque le cuesta pedir perdón, porque no puede salir tan fácilmente esa palabra de su boca, sabe que no es cuestión de orgullo, que tal vez sea algo mas, que todo viene acompañado de algo mas, es como pedirse perdón a él mismo por tantas cosas y aun no esta preparado para perdonarse, aun se siente culpable por todo lo pasado, aun no le da la cara para afrontar una conversación en la que salga a relucir su estúpido comportamiento de adolescente y agradecer por todo lo que él debía haber hecho, tal vez Terruce tenia muchas cosas que reprocharle, como lo hizo ese día en el despacho, donde le grito en la cara que no le importaba su familia, él no podría saber por todo lo que había pasado, nadie podrá jamás saberlo, saber que se arrepintió y que si hay algo que le importe es su familia, que no fue un juego lo que vivió durante la guerra, que tuvo serias consecuencias las cuales fueron causa de sus impulsos, que arrastro a muchas personas al lodo donde se hallaba, sumergiéndolos en ese veneno, aun hoy en día están las secuelas de todo lo vivido.

- Joshua me gustaría jugar contigo, pero es que tengo que reunirme con mi padre. – Dijo mostrándole media sonrisa al niño.

- Pero tío Terry dile a mi tío abuelo que quieres jugar, anda di que si. – Le pidió en medio de un puchero.

- Es que no puedo Joshua, vamos a terminar de concretar lo de la luna de miel. – Acoto. –Sin embargo mañana podre jugar contigo antes de la ceremonia – Agrego con media sonrisa.

- Tío Terry ahora todo es el matrimonio, mi abuela habla del matrimonio, mi tía, mi tío Manuelle, mi mamá… hasta mi papá –Hablaba al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pequeño pecho en son de protesta. – Todos, quieren que se casen. – Con el ceño fruncido, por lo que Terry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Joshua ven acá. – Lo llamo Fabrizio y su voz se escucho ronca por la marea de emociones y su mirada coincidían una vez mas con la de su primo, él sabia que Terruce no jugaría con ellos, que lo mas seguro es que estaba molesto por su actitud el día de ayer y tenia todo el derecho de estarlo, de no perdonarlo así él lo pidiese, ya que lo agredió tanto física como verbalmente sin detenerse a escuchar razones, que los juzgo de delincuente y que según el orgullo de cualquier ser humano, estaría dolido y no lo perdonaría, total no le importaría hacerlo, ya que estaba a un día de casarse y se marcharía, quien sabe si algún día lo vuelva a ver, que tal vez por su comportamiento Terruce decidirá nunca mas visitar a sus padres y eso le dolía porque ellos se habían encariñado con el joven y sufrirían su ausencia, le daba celos pero no podía negarse tal realidad, pues estuvo al lado de su familia en tiempo difíciles brindándole apoyo y comprensión, sin duda lo extrañarían y una vez mas él seria el único culpable de la tristeza de su familia.

Joshua se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hasta Fabrizio quien lo cargo, el joven le decido una última mirada Terruce y se volvió para encaminarse de nuevo a la habitación, perdiendo la oportunidad de disculparse pues no encontraba en ese momento el valor para hacerlo.

Terruce pensaba en decir algo, pero no sabia en que situación se encontraba su primo si este estaba dispuesto a llevar al menos una relación formal, no podía saber si seguía molesto, le provocaba preguntarle a quema ropa ya que la actitud indescifrable del italiano no le ayudaba en nada, cuando lo vio volverse dio todo por perdido nuevamente.

- Tienes que comprender, mañana es un día muy importante para tu tío. – Le dijo Fabrizio a Joshua con voz cariñosa, mientras se alejaban. – Despídete Joshua. – Le pidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En el instante en que Fabrizio le dio la espalda, esta impacto en Terry tanto hasta sentir que se quedaba sin oxigeno de golpe, un extraño nudo de formo en su garganta y la presión en su pecho era insoportable, las lagrimas subieron en un torrente y las retuvo mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula para no derramarlas, sus manos empezaron a temblar, se supone que no debería afectarle ver la espalda de su primo, era primera vez que la veía y podía sentir su propia espalda arder en llamas al fijarse en las cicatrices de la espalda de Fabrizio, sintiendo el crudo dolor a causa de esas quemaduras, la agonía que significo el vivir ese momento, no podía siquiera parpadear.

- Hasta mañana tío Terry. – Dijo Joshua con una sonrisa y agitando su pequeña mano, mientras que la otra se apoyaba en el hombro de su padre.

- Has… hasta mañana Joshua. – Dijo sin saber de donde saco las fuerzas para hablar y que la impresión de ver las cicatrices lo dejaran reaccionar los vio entrar a la habitación y una lagrima se escapo de uno de sus ojos, la cual limpio rápidamente, respiro profundamente y odiándose por sentir esta conexión con el joven, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, el bendito parecido entre ambos siempre lo golpea con demasiada fuerza.

Decidió continuar con su camino, pero sentía las piernas temblar a cada paso que daba mientras que las imagen de la espalda de Fabrizio no se disolvía, sabia que Fransheska no lo había visto porque ella se lo hubiese comentado y que el dolor de ver a su hermano con tales cicatrices seria muy profundo, que Fiorella tampoco, ahora entendía por qué Marión, no permitía que nadie mas lo atendiese, no quieren que lo vean, porque sabia que podrían impactarlas tanto como a él.

Ella observaba a través de la ventana la belleza de esa cálida noche de verano, la luna brillaba en lo alto acompañada por millones de estrellas que iluminaban las imponentes montañas a los lejos, mientras sus dedos acariciaba el hermoso dije donde se hallaban unidos el zafiro y la esmeralda – Dejo libre un suspiro al tiempo que una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios y llevaba la mano libre a su vientre - Que aun no mostraba cambio alguno pero que ella sentía que cada día lucia mas hermoso, desde que esta mañana Luciano le confirmase la noticia a través de los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre, ya no quedaban dudas que ella esperaba un bebé de Terry, estaba segura… pero no había nada mejor que la absoluta certeza.

- Te prometo que serás el bebé mas feliz de este mundo, que tus padres te amaremos toda la vida, estaremos junto a ti cada instante… siempre mi vida, mi pequeño tesoro – Susurraba acariciando su vientre sonriendo.

Annie y Patty quienes se encontraban sentadas de piernas cruzadas en la cama ultimando detalles para el día de mañana se percataron de la escena y no pudieron evitar compartir la emoción de su amiga. Intercambiando una mirada cómplice se colocaron de pie y caminaron hasta ella para amarrarla en un abrazo.

- ¿Y esto? – Inquirió la rubia mostrando una hermosa sonrisa mirándolas.

- Nunca has escuchado que a las mamás hay que consentirlas mucho – Indico Annie con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos al vientre de ella – No se nota distinto Candy… pero hay un brillo especial en tu mirada que te hace lucir tan hermosa – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- Siempre supe que serias una mamá muy hermosa – Comento Patty sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Yo me siento tan feliz, todo lo que ha pasado es como un sueño… incluso siento como si esta fuese otra vida, hasta había desistido de tener hijos propios, cuando pensaba en niños… siempre lo hacia en relación a los del Hogar de Pony, pero nunca en unos que yo pudiese tener con un hombre… no hasta que llegara… Fabrizio a mi vida ¡Que extraño todo esto no! Como pudo Terry enamorarme de nuevo siendo otra persona y hacerme soñar de nuevo con tener una familia, con una vida llena de luz y color… él le dio sentido a mis días, estando en Florencia no había un solo día en el cual no lo pensara, incluso cuando nos alejamos por días… cuando yo le huía a este sentimiento que comenzaba a aflorar en mi y lo evitaba a toda costa, pero su imagen llegaba a mis pensamientos y no me abandona ni siquiera en sueños… justo como paso en el colegio que lo veía hasta en la sopa – Expreso dejando libre una carcajada que sus amigas acompañaron con la misma emoción.

- Si no lo traes a acotación, Patty ni yo lo hubiésemos notado… ¡Por Dios Candy si eras tan evidente! Todo el mundo sabia que estabas perdidamente enamorada del rebelde del San Pablo, nada mas bastaba con que Terry se apareciese y te llamase, pidiéndote hablar con él para que nos abandonaras y te olvidaras de nosotras por completo… - La rubia la interrumpió asombrada ante las palabras de su hermana.

- ¡No seas exagerada Annie! Tampoco era que las olvidara por completo… - Se detuvo al ver las miradas y las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigas - ¡Bien, esta bien! Si admito que… que durante nuestras vacaciones en Escocia me avoque mas por acompañar a Terry en lugar de a ustedes, pero deben comprender que él se encontraba solo… no contaba con mas amigos, solamente hablaba conmigo y no me sentía bien haciéndole un desaire – Indico en su defensa.

- Si… por supuesto Candy, te ibas con él en un gesto completamente solidario, nada tenia que ver lo apuesto que era Terry, ni ese misterio que lo envolvía y lo presentaba como alguien tan atrayente… - Decía Annie con naturalidad sorprendiendo a la rubia.

- Exacto… tampoco tenia que ver con el hecho que Terruce poseyese unos hermosos ojos azules como el zafiro o que tuviese esa voz tan varonil y extraordinaria, con ese marcado acento ingles al cual tú no estabas acostumbrada… ni el hecho que siendo apenas un chico pudiese robarse todos tus suspiros y se colara en cada uno de tus pensamientos –Expuso Patty confabulándose con Annie para jugarle una broma a su amiga.

- ¡Esperen! – Exclamo Candy dejando libre un jadeo de sorpresa mientras las miraba sonrientes y se llevo las manos a la cintura y ellas se cruzaban de brazos – Yo nunca… nunca… no me acercaba a Terry por todo eso que mencionan, yo simplemente lo veía como a un chico común y corriente que necesitaba un poco de compañía, solo eso… como a un amigo – Menciono mirándola a los ojos pero a momentos esquivaba su mirada.

- Si Candy… seguramente nunca te pusiste nerviosa cuando Terry se acercaba a ti o te miraba directamente a los ojos con intensidad, a lo mejor nunca deseaste darle un abrazo para descubrir como seria sentir el calor que brotaba de su cuerpo y poder percibir mejor el aroma de su perfume – Comento Annie mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡No, claro que no! Es decir… ¡Ay, ya déjense de eso! – Expreso sonrojándose como un tomate, mientras esquivaba la mirada de las chicas.

- Candy no existe razón para que te sientas avergonzada por ello, recuerda que Annie y yo también estábamos enamoradas en ese entonces y cada una de las emociones que te describimos fue porque también las sentimos amiga, esas y muchas mas – Acoto Patty sonrojándose un poco.

- Pero yo… yo, no sé como describir lo que sentía por Terry en ese entonces, todo era tan confuso… él era tan distinto a Anthony y la única imagen del amor que yo tenia hasta ese momento era la de este, un chico cálido, caballeroso, amable, tierno, alegre… y Terry era todo lo contrario, evidentemente me sentía atraída por él pero no puedo asegurar que era amor lo que sentía, no al principio… claro esta que las cosas cambiaron con el paso del tiempo, con los momentos compartidos y sus gestos, a nuestro regreso de Escocia algo muy dentro de mi me decía que mis sentimientos por Terry habían cambiado, que eran mas profundos y fuertes, recuerdo el día que entre a su habitación y encontré la nota que había dejado para mi despidiéndose, sentía como si todo a mi alrededor comenzara a perder luz y calidez y ese día en el puerto cuando vi al barco alejarse supe que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, que necesita… me urgía estar cerca de él, no importaba cuanto tiempo tuviese que pasar o cuanta distancia tuviese que recorrer para encontrarlo, debía estar junto a Terry de nuevo… esa misma sensación la tuve cuando viaje a Europa para buscarlo y pedirle que me perdonara por mis errores, sabia perfectamente que debía estar a su lado, que no podía vivir teniéndolo lejos de mi, no lo hubiese soportado, no sabiéndolo mío como lo era; esperaba que me rechazara, que me insultara y me pidiese que lo dejara en paz… pero no fue así, una vez mas Terry me sorprendía y sentí como si hubiese regresado el tiempo, como si estuviésemos en el colegio, cada día pasado en Escocia fue maravilloso, fue reencontrarnos con quienes éramos realmente, todo fue exactamente igual a cuando empecé a descubrir su verdadera esencia y él también descubría la mía… y aun así él siempre me confundía… incluso hoy día hace cosas que lo siguen haciendo, que me sorprenden, como esa visita al Hogar de Pony y esa confianza que parece haber nacido de un instante a otro entre la señorita Pony y la Hermana María… creo que nunca llegare a conocer completamente a Terry y por ende él nunca dejara de sorprenderme con sus actos… pero debo confesar que eso me gusta, me gusta mucho que me llene de sorpresas la vida – Expuso con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues siéntete afortunada Candy, si existe algo maravilloso dentro del amor es la creatividad, es intentar mantener las misma sensaciones de cuando se eran jóvenes y se experimentaban por primera vez todas esas emociones que nos hacen sentir vivos… mírate nada mas en nuestro espejo, Archie y yo cada día estamos mas enamorados, a pesar del trabajo, de las responsabilidades, de la rutina que siempre trata de imponerse… nosotros luchamos por mantener vivas muchas cosas de nuestra adolescencia y de un tiempo mas adulto cuando el amor que compartimos había madurado, sé que muchas personas jamás hubiesen apostado por esta felicidad que compartimos… así como nunca lo hubiesen hecho por la tuya con Terry, pero les hemos demostrado amiga que cuando el amor es grande y sincero, el precio que debamos pagar por mantenerlo jamás será demasiado… el único consejo que puedo darte para esta nueva vida que comienzas junto al hombre que siempre has amado, es que nunca dejes de ser tú misma, enamóralo cada día mas con detalles… llénalo de sorpresas así como él hace contigo, mantén viva esa llama que hoy arde en sus corazones y veras que no habrá nada en este mundo que haga disminuir el amor que se profesan y por ende no habrá nada que dañe su felicidad – Menciono con una hermosa sonrisa.

Las tres se encaminaron hacia la amplia cama de la rubia y tomaron asiento en esta con las piernas cruzadas, como si volviesen a ser esas chicas que pasaron un verano increíble en los hermosos parajes escoceses, en compañía de galantes jóvenes que las hacían suspirar, pero que tristemente no estaría mas junto a una de ellas. Patty, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto imaginario y se había sumido en un apesadumbrado silencio; esto no paso desapercibido para sus amigas quienes supusieron de inmediato cual era la causa de su actitud, sintiéndose un poco culpables y egoístas, pues habían sido ellas quienes habían traído al presente todos esos recuerdos que evidentemente habían removido muchas cosas en la castaña.

- Patty… - Menciono Candy con voz suave para captar su atención, al ver que esta se volvía a mirarla, dejo ver una gran sonrisa y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –Aun no nos has contado como conociste a Christian, en realidad es muy poco lo que sabemos de él, solo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora… que es un chico alegre y gentil – Indico Candy mirándola a los ojos.

- Además de guapo e inteligente y por supuesto que esta muy enamorado de ti – Secundo Annie a la rubia captando su idea, para alejar la sombra que se había posado en Patricia.

- La verdad… no sé que decirles – Expreso sonrojándose un poco – Yo no esperaba que alguien como Christian llegase a mi vida, no lo buscaba… incluso debo admitir que le rehuí por varias semanas, hasta llego a caerme realmente mal por la insistencia que mostraba, pero había algo en él que me atraía y mucho… no sé como explicarlo, pero cuando él me beso por primera vez fue como si hubiese… como si algo dentro de mi se hubiese liberado, recuerdo que salí corriendo y llore, llore hasta que sentí que ya no quedaban lagrimas en mi, que ya no había nada mas que sacar de mi pecho y mi corazón porque no quedaba nada, fue una sensación tan extraña, porque en lugar de sentirme vacía… sentí como si hubiese despertado, como si hubiese salido de un largo y profundo sueño – Explico dejando libre un suspiro cerrando los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió vio en los de sus amigas una gran ternura – Al día siguiente fui a buscarlo, su tío me informo que él había decidido regresar a su casa en Ottawa y no puedo describir con palabras el miedo que me invadió al ser consciente que podía perderlo… era absurdo que me sintiese así, apenas tenia poco mas de un mes de conocerlo, era ilógico que me hubiese enamorado de ese chico en tan poco tiempo, además si tomamos en cuanta el hecho que no me agradaba y que me molestaba ese espíritu alegre y despreocupado, ese que no parecía importarle nada… se lanzaba a hacer aquello que su corazón anhelaba solo porque si, sin explicaciones, sin razones, solo porque deseaba hacerlo y yo no podía estar junto a alguien tan irresponsable; no, definitivamente yo no podía estar enamorada de alguien como él, me decía una y otra vez mientras corría desesperada por la playa, pues su tío me había dicho que él deseaba observar una vez mas el mar ante de irse… - Se detuvo para tomar aire mientras sus mejillas se encendía con un leve pero hermoso sonrojo y dejo ver una sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos – Lo encontré frente al mar, con su mirada perdida en este, completamente ausente, ajeno a todo… a mi y este torbellino de sentimientos que hacían estragos en mi interior, lo llame reuniendo el poco aire que tenia después de la carrera y él se giro lentamente, en ese momento sentí como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez, como si hubiese estado ciega hasta ese momento y supe que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese chico despreocupado y alegre que apenas conocía… acorte la distancia que había entre nosotros ahogándome en sus hermosos ojos que eran tan claros y azules como el océano, sin saber que decir… sin lograr encontrar la voz ni las palabras para expresarle lo sentía, así que sorprendiéndome a mi misma y a él… lo bese, no sabia a ciencia cierta como hacerlo, pero lo intente y él al parecer comprendió lo que sentía sin tener que escuchar siquiera una palabra de mis labios, correspondió a mi beso y fue… - Dejo libre un suspiro mientras su mirada se llenaba de luz – Fue extraordinario, como si pudiese volar junto a él… olvide todo, las penas, los dolores, las ausencias… lo olvide todo y por segunda vez en mi vida me sentí completamente libre… no, esta vez la sensación fue mucho mas intensa, mas completa… absoluta y embriagadora –Expreso con total satisfacción, nunca hubiese pensado lo fácil que había resultado hablar de sus sentimientos a alguien, pero con Annie y Candy fue tan sencillo, tal vez fuese por el hecho que a ellas las veía como a unas hermanas.

- Patty no te imaginas cuanto nos emociona escucharte hablar así – Menciono Candy acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.

- Es maravilloso ese amor que sientes por Christian y estoy segura que él te lo profesa de igual manera, se ve muy enamorado de ti Patty, los dos hacen una hermosa pareja… me hace tan feliz esto amiga – Indico Annie uniéndose al abrazo.

- Aun deseo que tengamos un poco mas de tiempo para conocernos mejor, apenas llevamos dos meses haciéndolo y ya estamos comprometidos, pues como les dije Christian es un chico muy despreocupado y se enfrasca en vivir cada día con intensidad, cuando me propuso matrimonio pensé que se había vuelto loco, pero él me dijo que no tenia caso seguir esperando, ya que desde el primer momento que me vio supo que yo era a quien estaba buscando para compartir su vida… creo que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer a tierra con el globo aerostático, cuando lo conocí le afecto de manera permanente –Indico con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

Annie y Candy soltaron una carcajada la cual la chica acompaño sonrojándose al sentirse tan desinhibida y feliz por compartir con ellas esta nuevo amor que había llegado a su vida para llenarla de alegría, luz, color y calidez. La conversación se extendió unos minutos mas hasta que recordaron que debía ir a descansar pues mañana seria un gran día y todas debían lucir radiantes, sobre todo Candy.

Los suaves rayos del sol saliente se colaban por las cortinas, siendo estos tan sutiles, pero bastaban para que el sueño de Manuelle Laroche se esfumase, abrió los ojos lentamente, seguidamente parpadeo para acostumbrar la vista a un nuevo día, giro sobre su lado derecho y miro el reloj el cual marcaba las siete y quince de la mañana, eso para él era realmente tarde ya que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse entrada las cinco, últimamente se ha vuelto algo perezoso, además de que no hace nada mas que leer en todo el día, eso si organizar la habitación, mas de una vez ha tenido que pedirle a las damas del servicio que no le gusta que otra persona urgen en su cama, ni mucho menos su ropa, ni siquiera Marión lo hace.

A veces extraña a Joshua parloteando a su lado todo el día, pues el niño ahora tiene mas cosas en las cuales entretenerse, además desde que su padre despertó no lo deja ni respirar. – Una sonrisa pinto suavemente sus labios. – Al imaginar a su cuñado todo el día aclarando las dudas del niño que parecían no tener fin.

Sintió un suave movimiento al otro lado de la cama pero no se volvió y se mantuvo inmóvil para evitar que la señorita Hamilton despertara, tal vez solo se movía a causa de alguna incomoda postura.

- Se que esta despierto teniente. – Susurro con voz ronca, a causa de las horas de sueño.

Manuelle giro el cuerpo y pudo verla un poco incorporada apoyando la espalda en la almohada, ella le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

- Buenos días señorita Hamilton. – Respondió con voz cariñosa y correspondiendo con el mismo gesto, se puso boca abajo y se apoyó con los codos sobre la cama.

Flammy se incorporo un poco más y se acercó hasta el rubio despistándole un beso en los labios, mientras que una de sus manos se apoyaba en la mejilla del teniente brindándole calor y ternura, sintiéndose realmente feliz y completa con ese suave toque que Manuelle le incitaba a hacer mas profundo, voraz y abrazador, por lo que llevo su otra mano a la mejilla que mantenía huérfana y así navegar por la boca del hombre, quien estiro uno de sus brazos poderosos y lo paso por debajo de su cuerpo acostándola cerca de él sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, mientras sus bocas se mantenían unidas.

- Me hace muy feliz señorita Hamilton. – Susurro ahogado en los labios de ella para volver a besarla.

- Usted no tiene idea de lo que significa para mi teniente. – Fue su respuesta en medio de un jadeo y alzaba la cabeza para dejarle el espacio que él necesitaba para saborear su cuello, al tiempo que subía una de sus piernas flexionadas por la cadera del hombre, queriendo entregarse a él con todo lo que tiene, con sus ojos cerrados se elevaba a metros de la tierra, pero los abrió para no perder el rumbo que le marcaban los ojos verdes, cuando todo le daba vuelta e inmediatamente los cerro y dejo libre un suspiro, pero igualmente sentía la habitación darle vueltas y su garganta una vez mas protestaba para devolver nada, porque no tenia nada que vomitar, solo anoche devolvió hasta la ultima galleta que se había comida. – Teniente. – Susurro con la voz estrangulada, ante la ganas de llorar y la fatiga, sintiéndose impotente y hasta frustrada por su estado que no le permitía ni hacer el amor, definitivamente este embarazo era de lo peor, ya había rebajado mas de cinco kilos, en lo que lleva de gestación. – Voy a devolver una vez más… no creo que me de tiempo de llegar al baño. – Continúo llevándose las manos a la boca.

Manuelle retiro sus labios del pecho de la joven, estiro rápidamente la mano y tomo el recipiente que estaba debajo de la cama, colocándolo a un lado, donde Flammy desahogo las ganas que la estaban torturando, él se incorporo, sentándose al lado de ella mientras le frotaba la espalda y le acariciaba los cabellos, colocándolos a un lado para evitar que se llenaran de residuos estomacales, aunque lo que devolvía una vez mas era la bilis, por lo que mantuvo los cabellos elevados con una mano y con la otra llenaba un vaso con agua.

- Trate de respirar señorita. – Le pedía con voz preocupada, viendo como ella daba las ultimas arqueadas y tomaba el vaso con agua se enjuago la boca y después tomo un poco.

Flammy al terminar sentía la garganta arder, el estomago doler y se sentía demasiado débil, se llevo las manos temblorosas al rostro y los sollozos irrumpieron en la habitación, Manuelle solo la abrazos, pero ella se soltó, sintiendo que lo hacia por lastima.

- Ya no puedo más teniente. – Dijo en medio del llanto. - Estoy cansada y adolorida. – Mientras Manuelle retiraba el recipiente y lo colocaba debajo de la cama.

- Señorita siento por lo que esta pasando, yo sé que soy culpable y me gustaría poder ayudarla con los malestares. – Rodeándola nuevamente con sus brazos, pues sabia perfectamente que su prometida estaba agotada, que vivía en el baño, el embarazo la estaba torturando y eso podía apreciarse fácilmente en su semblante.

- Solo quiero que pasen rápido, que pase el tiempo rápido. – Aceptando esta vez el abrazo del hombre y cerrando con sus brazos la cintura del rubio, mientras descansaba la cabeza en el pecho.

- Yo también quiero poder ver a nuestro hijo, espero que tenga sus ojos negros, que sean tan misteriosos. – Hablaba mientras besaba los cabellos de la chica y pudo sentir como sonreía.

- Yo quiero que sea tan alto como usted, que lleve su contextura. – Dijo alejándole un poco y elevando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, pudo verlo sonreír orgulloso para seguidamente sentir un beso en la frente.

- Quiero casarme con usted hoy mismo señorita. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Manuelle aunque aun mantenía los labios unidos a la frente de ella.

- No podemos señor, ya hoy tenemos dos bodas pendientes. – Respondió acercándose y dándole un beso en el pecho.

- Bueno es que tampoco podemos hacerlo aun no he pedido su mano, aunque sus padres no me acepten igual me voy a casar con usted… ¿Vamos a ir el miércoles a hablar con sus padres? No me gustaría seguir posponiéndolo. – Hablaba mientras ella se mantenía en silencio.

- Teniente, debo confesar que tengo miedo de afrontar a mis padres, pero no tanto de ellos, sino de que usted se decepcione de mí al conocer mi familia. – Repuso en voz baja. – Créame cuando le digo que mi familia no es el vivo ejemplo de la unión.

- Señorita. – Llevo las manos a las mejillas de la pelinegra y la obligo a que lo mirase a los ojos. – Yo la amo por lo que es usted, muchas veces nuestras familias no son como nosotros, uno hace la diferencia y esa es usted, sin embargo los aceptamos y amamos tal como son, con defectos y virtudes, al menos usted es un ejemplo a seguir, un gran ejemplo de que a pesar de haberse criado con una familia que no tenia el mínimo interés por superarse, usted lo hizo, tiene esa fuerza de voluntad, la cual admiro. – Los labios del rubio le regalaron una sonrisa.

- Gracias teniente… por eso lo amo Manuelle. – Susurro, mientras sentía las tibias lagrimas correr por sus mejillas y él las limpiaba con los pulgares y se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

- ¡Joshua no duermes! – Dijo en voz alta y alejándose del beso, mientras Flammy sonreía.

- Si tío, claro que duermo, pero es que en mi habitación al lado mi tía campanita, su amiga y mi abuela hablan mucho. – Dijo entrando a la habitación, dándole a entender que lo habían despertado. – Mi mami y papi aun duermen, entre despacito y los vi dormidos… ¿Tío como sabias que era yo? – Pregunto subiéndose a la cama. – Buenos días señorita Hamilton.

- Buenos días Joshua. – Le saludo ella sonriente.

- Sabia que eras tú porque el golpe de la puerta fue en la parte inferior y el único que apenas alcanza el picaporte eres tú. – Respondió el rubio mirando al niño. – Joshua te he dicho que no debes abrir la puerta del cuarto de tus padres sin antes llamar.

- Si tío ya lo se, pero era que no quería despertarlos. – Hablaba mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Manuelle solo lo observaba perdiéndose en el pequeño rostro, recordando la primera vez que lo vio y esa emoción que embargo su pecho, adoraba a Joshua era mas que su sobrino, era su vida y sabia que estaba creciendo, cada vez lo veía mas grande, no de estatura, pero si de intelecto, a él le parece que fue ayer que dijo sus primeras palabras, sentía cierta nostalgia, pero también estaba inmensamente feliz, por haber contribuido en lo que es hoy en día el niño.

Las luces de la tarde que entraba por las dobles puertas de madera laqueada y cristal, iluminaban toda la habitación al tiempo que traían consigo el exquisito aroma a flores del jardín, para su fortuna este día había resultado bastante fresco y el sol brillaba imponente en el cielo, un cielo azul y claro. Ella suspiro sin siquiera notarlo mientras su mirada se perdía en el manto celeste, después desvió la vista hasta el gran espejo frente a ella y la imagen que vio en este la hizo llenarse de orgullo y emoción.

- Siempre supe que serias la novia mas hermosa que mis ojos pudiesen ver… desde el mismo instante que te tuve en mis brazos, mi corazón reconoció a la hermosa princesa que había llegado a nuestras vidas para llenarla de dicha – Susurro Fiorella con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas mientras la admiraba.

- ¡Mami! – Expreso ella extendiéndole los brazos para que se acercara – ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la mejor madre del mundo? ¿Qué soy la chica más afortunada de este mundo por ser tu hija? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y los de ella también se habían humedecido.

- Si… me los dicho muchas veces Fran, pero no solo eso también me lo has hecho sentir mi pequeña, te juro que yo también me siento la madre mas afortunada del mundo por tenerte a ti como hija, mi hermosa niña de ojos soñadores, esa que soñaba con hadas, duendes y príncipes, con un mundo mágico… hubiese dado lo que no tenia para mantener ese mundo intacto mi pequeña y que jamás hubiese tenido que sufrir, tu padre y yo te amamos Fransheska, te amamos con el alma y corazón hija, perdonamos por haberte dejado relegada en algún momento, por haber asumido que tú entenderías los problemas que nos aquejaban y que entenderías si a veces yo me sumía en mi propio dolor aislándome de todo… excluyéndote de mi vida Fransheska, perdóname mi niña, jamás quise hacerte sentir menos importante que Fabrizio, yo te amo a ti de igual manera… ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Mami… yo… no podría nunca reprocharte nada, tú sufriste demasiado y seria muy egoísta de mi parte mostrar algún tiempo de celo por mi hermano, menos al ser consciente de lo que vivimos, yo sé que me amas… puede que no de la misma forma que amas a Fabrizio, pero no importa, pues yo también amo a mi hermano con toda mi alma, todos tenemos un preferido y si el tuyo es Fabrizio yo me siento feliz por ello… de verdad mami, jamás podría juzgar tu comportamiento de años atrás, seria injusta y no puedo serlo con la mujer a quien mas amo en este mundo, tú eres mi amiga, mi cómplice, mi ejemplo a seguir… anhelo ser tan buena madre como tú mami, que mis hijos sientan el mismo amor que Fabri y yo sentimos por ti – Expreso con la voz ronca y apunto de derramar las lagrimas.

- Mi niña, lo serás… lo serás Fran y estoy segura que serás aun mejor, pues tu corazón siempre ha conocido el justo equilibrio, eres una chica inteligente y honesta, amorosa y justa… si, tus hijos tendrá a una maravillosa madre y una abuela que los consentirá muchísimo – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa dejando libre una lagrima que limpio con suavidad y le dio un abrazo a la castaña, uno muy fuerte al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda y dejaba libre un suspiro.

- Fransheska hija ya… - Decía Luciano entrando a la habitación encontrándola a las dos mujeres amarradas en un abrazo, sintiendo su corazón latir de emoción para después dar una voltereta al ver la imagen de su hija con el vestido de novia – Princesa – Susurro sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

- Papi… ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto girando medio cuerpo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

- ¡Bellísima! Luces como toda una princesa – Contesto acercándose hasta ella sintiendo que derramaría de un momento a otro las lagrimas que lo ahogaban – Nunca en mi vida había visto a una novia tan hermosa… - Se interrumpió al ver la mirada traviesa de su hija y el puchero que hizo Fiorella, mostro una sonrisa nerviosa y aclaro – Bueno… no había visto una novia tan hermosa desde tu madre, cuando me case con Fiorella fue como estar ante la presencia de un ángel y tú hoy luces como una princesa… sin duda alguna soy un hombre muy afortunado al tener el amor de dos mujeres tan hermosas – Pronuncio sintiendo como el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo, mientras sonreía, se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla con mucho cuidado de no arrugar el vestido.

- Tú también luces muy apuesto papi, voy a ser una novia muy envidiada cuando me vean entrar a la iglesia acompañada por dos caballeros tan guapos… hablando de eso ¿Ya Fabri esta listo? No ha venido a verme – Indicó mirándolos.

- Acabo de pasar por su habitación y lo deje ultimando detalles, Marión había salido para ayudar a Vicky a vestir a Joshua, aun estamos a tiempo todos estarán listo para la hora… justo después de verte iba a pasar por la habitación de Terry para verlo, Richard le estaba ayudando – Menciono el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Esto es maravilloso y me siento tan emocionada… dos de nuestros hijos se casan Luciano… sé que Terry es nuestro sobrino, pero yo lo siento como si fuese también mi niño, en verdad somos unos padres muy afortunados… si tan solo… - Decía Fiorella y se interrumpió para no dañar el momento con tristezas.

- Ambos necesitan tiempo mujer… pero algo me dice que hoy puede ser un buen momento para que eso que tanto deseamos se de, por parte de Terry sé que será muy fácil, él esta dispuesto a perdonar a Fabrizio… y nuestro hijo lograra disipar todas sus dudas y sus recelos hacia su primo, algo me dice que ellos podrán darnos una grata sorpresa – Señalo Luciano pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa para pegarla a él.

- Yo tengo el mismo presentimiento que papá… seria el mejor regalo que Fabri pudiese darnos a todos, incluso a él mismo, pues entablar una relación de primos con Terry seria maravilloso para él… mi primo hermano es un ser humano tan maravilloso que Peter seria muy tonto si se pierde de todo lo que esta relación de familia le puede ofrecer – Pronuncio Fransheska con la mirada iluminada.

En ese momento un golpe en la puerta los hizo enfocar la mirada en esta, Luciano dio la orden para seguir y vieron entrar a Francis quien venia a notificarles que los autos que los llevarían hasta la iglesia habían llegado y esperaban a la señora Fiorella para recibir su aprobación, ambos padres se despidieron de la chica mientras para ir atender los asuntos pendientes, mientras ella se admiraba una vez mas en el espejo mostrando una radiante sonrisa, solo le faltaba el velo el cual se encontraba extendido sobre un diván para que no se arrugara, estaba a solo un par de horas de salir hacia la iglesia y sentía que un leve temblor la recorría, acompañado de una excitación que hacia que su corazón latiese de prisa, necesitaba distraerse con algo o de lo contrario saldría corriendo hasta la mansión Andley.

Su mirada se perdía en el paisaje ante sus ojos, el cual podía apreciar a través del cristal de la ventana, mientras su corazón mantenía sus latidos rápidos, pero sabia de sobremanera que se debía a la angustia y nervios que lo gobernaban, mientras trataba de encontrar el valor para poder pedir disculpas, pero cientos de teorías revoloteaban en su cabeza, pues no quería que todo saliese mal y terminar por arruinar la boda de su hermana, trataba de drenar los nervios mientras los dedos de una de sus manos apretaban el botón de diamantes y platino de la mancuerna en el puño de su camisa, sabia que el tiempo se agotaba. – Fabrizio volvió la mirada al reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de la habitación el cual marcaba las dos de la tarde y que dentro de poco Terruce tendría que marcharse a la iglesia después de esto no tendría otra oportunidad, ya estaba listo, a su parecer Marión lo había ayudado a vestir muy temprano, quisiera poder distraerse, tal vez salir de la habitación, pero su madre no quiere que vea a Fransheska hasta que este lista y su esposa no quiere tampoco que este en la habitación de Joshua mientras lo viste, pues el niño se pondría mas inquieto y nunca terminaría por colocarle el traje.

Dejo libre un pesado suspiro para tratar de controlar sus latidos, una vez el teniente Pétain le había dicho que pedir perdón no es solo decirlo, también hay que sentirlo, él siente que debe pedirle perdón a Terruce, pero ahora lo complicado es que no sabe como decirlo, tal vez porque teme a la actitud que este pueda tomar, siente molestia contra él mismo porque aun sigue siendo tan cobarde, parece un chiquillo que le teme a cualquier cosa, no le temía enfrentarse a hombres despiadado en la guerra, pero si le aterra el acercarse a Terruce, será porque en el fondo quiere, desea llevarse bien con él, no solo por agradecimiento, no porque todos a su paso se lo hayan ofertado, como si fuese el mejor de los samaritanos, si no porque sabe que es su misma sangre y que esa conexión que ha tenido con él en sueños lo domina, tal vez porque anhela ese hermano que sus padres no pudieron ofrecerle, ese que encontró en Ángelo y que no era suficiente, ese hermano mayor que necesito para que le diese consejos, tal vez alguien que lo comprendiera, Fransheska fue ese apoyo que necesito sin embargo no era suficiente porque era él quien debía protegerla, pero ¿Quien lo protegía a él? Su padre nunca lo enseño a ser autosuficiente, no pudo tener esa fortaleza que Candice le había dicho que Terruce poseía, él siempre había sido demasiado débil.

Necesitaba por una vez en la vida afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, si su comportamiento para con su primo fue agresivo e insultante ahora debía tener la fortaleza suficiente para pedirle disculpas, mirándolo a los ojos, debía aceptar que era un hombre, que ese adolescente que se fue a la guerra quedo sepultado en esta. – Dio dos pasos y se paro frente al espejo.

- Ya no eres un adolescente Fabrizio, eres un hombre, eres padre y esposo, tienes que aceptar que el tiempo paso, que no todo se quedo suspendido, que cometiste un error, que has cometido cientos de errores, pues siempre tropiezas y caes, pero es hora de que te levantes y desafíes al tiempo, que te hagas cargo de tus errores… - Sentía las lagrimas quemar sus ojos. – Que ya nadie puede hacerse responsable por las decisiones que tomaste, le tienes miedo a que Terruce te grite el abandono de tu familia, eso fue lo que hiciste pendejo… lo sabes y temes que te escupan la verdad, ¿Que mas puede decirte?… ¿Que mas te puede doler? Tu peor miedo era que tu familia te odiara, que te juzgara, pues no lo hicieron, por el contrario te han dado mas apoyo y amor del que te mereces… ¿Qué te recuerde a Antonella? ¿Qué te diga que no valía la pena anteponer a tu familia por una decepción amorosa? Pues bien ese amor ya no existe, Antonella solo es un fantasma del pasado, que me da igual… y que no veré nunca más ¿Qué solo hice promesas vacías? Yo no quise evadir mis promesas, sin embargo aquí estoy para cumplir con una de las más importantes, estoy aquí para entregar a mi hada en el altar, ahora solo puedo agradecerle porque la ha cuidado, porque ayudo a mi familia, estuvo ocupando mi lugar ofreciendo ese amor que yo no podía brindarles por que estaba pagando mis errores. – Fabrizio apenas podía divisar su imagen en el espejo, ya que su vista se encontraba borrosa por las lágrimas, las cuales no derramo, se las trago, pasando ese trago amargo, llenándose de valor y decisión, respiro profundo, se dio media vuelta y se encamino a la puerta, con un claro propósito, pedir perdón.

* * *

_**Déjame, pensamiento, déjame,**_

_**mañana seré tuyo,**_

_**volveré a ser tu presa.**_

_**Pero hoy,**_

_**mientras la luz araña en los árboles y pide**_

_**una oportunidad,**_

_**quiero que me recoja la inútil primavera.**_

_**A la casa del frío**_

_**regresaré mañana, cuando el tiempo**_

_**exponga sus razones**_

_**y el corazón pregunte**_

_**lo que falta por ver,**_

_**cuántos latidos**_

_**pueden quedarle para detenerse.**_

_**Déjame, pensamiento, déjame. Luis García Montero.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	190. capitulo 56 parte 2

_**Hola chicas, para que vean que no las hago sufrir y que estoy atenta a sus pedidos aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten. **_

_**Galaxy: hola nena dicho antes Fabrizio sabe que ha cometido errores, pero también es demasiado testarudo, gracias a ti por tus palabras, por ese animo que nos das para seguir adelante, siempre buscamos hacer la historia lo mas humana posible, por lo que muchas veces tomamos experiencias personales y otras tantas que nos rodean, pues el objetivo del fic es que sea muy real y humano, para podre describir cada escena si es un poco difícil, pero lo que hacemos es que cerramos los ojos y nos ponemos en los pies del personaje para plasmar sus sentimientos, muchas veces tenemos que saltar de un lado para otro, porque como te puedes dar cuenta el fic no es contado desde una sola prospectiva aquí todos dejan ver sus sentimiento… jejejejeje ya me alargue… mejor no le sigo… Gracias de nuevo por apoyar nuestro humilde trabajo, abrazos!**_

_**Anonimo: Bueno debo aclararte que no es "De nuevo nosotras y nuestra porquería" esta "Porquería" como la llamas ha permanecido aquí, no pensamos quitarla de FF porque no te guste, así que puedes convulsionar de ira si te da la gana OK, ya que no eres moderador de FF, no suelo ser agresiva pero no sobrepases los limites, no nos ofendas, aunque tu dolor nena no me afecta, pues contamos con muchas chicas que nos apoyan y nos brindan su cariño y que les parece que la "Porquería" vale la pena leerla, tu solo limítate a no comentar algo que no lees y que solo lo haces porque te da sarna, cuando ni mi hermana, ni mucho menos mi persona nos metemos contigo. Feliz tarde!**_

_**Gloria: hola nena la verdad no se donde lo podríamos encargar yo creo que el ultimo ya se lo agarro Marión jajajajaja, suertuda la ella no? Fabrizio humano, con defectos y virtudes, así es él, así es Terry… así son los Grandchester. **_

_**Star79: Nena para que no sufras aquí te lo dejo y esperamos poder cubrir tus expectativas, muchísimas gracias por leer!**_

_**Sin mas aquí les dejo para que lean, Besos y abrazos a todas que tengan un excelente inicio de semana!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 56**_

_**Parte 2**_

Fabrizio poso la mano en el picaporte, dejo libre un pesado suspiro y sin pensarlo mucho abrió, salió de la habitación y se encamino con paso decidido, mientras se llenaba de valor y pensaba que palabras utilizaría, sabia que nada podía salir mal, pero ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Si él se enfurecía por su presencia? Hoy era uno de los días más importantes de su familia y él podría opacarlo por tomar esta decisión precisamente hoy. Caminaba con energía ante los nervios, la habitación de Terruce debía ser de la que salió la noche anterior, pocos pasos lo separaban de esta, cuando dio media vuelta y se encamino de nuevo a su habitación, pues no quería arruinar más las cosas, sentía el corazón brincarle en la garganta y latir en su cabeza, mientras las manos le temblaban, sin embargo sentía que debía hacerlo, sabia que si pedía disculpas y Terruce las aceptaba, podrían al menos llevar la fiesta en paz y no envenenar el ambiente con tensión, hoy debería ser el día mas feliz de su hada y estaba en él aportar su parte.

Las risas de Fiorella y Eleonor se dejaban escuchar en la habitación, mientras el rostro de Fransheska era teñido por un leve rubor, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa y sus ojos desprendían un intenso brillo que hacia lucir aun mas hermoso el gris. La italiana se encontraba hablando con la chica de esas cosas que una madre debe revelar a su hija el día de su boda, aunque era evidente que no era mucho lo que Fiorella podía aportar a los conocimientos de esta, no quiso dejar pasar la ocasión y en vista de esto la conversación fue mucho mas animada y mas desinhibida, provocando que la chica en mas de una oportunidad abriese los ojos con asombro y se sonrojase ferozmente. Eleonor había llegado para ver a su sobrina vestida de novia y darle también algunos consejos, aunque sabia que ya la chica había adelantado junto a su prometido algunas cosas, no se lo hizo evidente por consideración; pero al ver la actitud de Fiorella también quiso agregar un poco de chispa.

- ¡Mamá, señora Eleonor por favor! – Exclamo con el rostro pintado de carmín.

- Pero hija… no debes avergonzarte, estas son cosas normales que deberás vivir de ahora en adelante, si te lo comentamos es para que estés preparada… no tiene nada de malo, por el contrario es muy natural – Indicó Fiorella con una sonrisa.

- Tu mamá tiene razón Fransheska y por favor deja de llamarme señora Eleonor, entiendo que aun te cueste llamarme tía, pero somos amigas ¿No es así? Entonces llámame solo Eleonor… - Acoto la rubia con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada – Mira yo tampoco sé a donde tiene planeado Albert llevarte de Luna de Miel, pero de algo si estoy segura y es que esta durara al menos un par de meses… es lo mas justo para ambos después de haber esperado por tanto tiempo para casarse, créeme Albert no estará dispuesto a soltarte tan rápido, deseara tenerte únicamente para él y es muy lógico, aunque concebir a un heredero no lleva mucho tiempo por lo general, ten por seguro que tu futuro esposo no descansara hasta asegurarlo y eso puede significar hasta semanas encerrados en una habitación avocados a ello… - Decía cuando la chica la interrumpió.

- Por favor tía… digo Eleonor… bueno, ustedes dos en lugar de relajarme me están poniendo mas nerviosa aun – Indico mordiéndose el labio inferior – Yo estoy dispuesta a complacer a mi futuro esposo en todo aquello que él desee y sobretodo en la concepción de un hijo pues es mi mayor anhelo comenzar una familia… pero he estado pensando… si la Luna de Miel que tiene planeada Albert es por un periodo largo de tiempo, lo mas justo para mi es que pueda disfrutar de esta un poco y si llego a quedar en estado los primeros días… cuando comiencen los malestares no podre hacerlo, tal vez debamos esperar al menos un mes… - Esta vez su madre fue quien hablo.

- Hija mía me parece muy conveniente que pensaras en ello pues en ocasiones los malestares son tal que pueden arruinar cualquier plan, te lo digo por experiencia y un espejo es la pobre señora Hamilton… la prometida del teniente Laroche, apenas si puede salir a tomar un poco de aire y de sol en las tardes, pues el resto del día se la pasa en el baño sometida por las nauseas… - Explico mirándola a los ojos y después dejo ver media sonrisa para aligerar la tensión que se había posado en la chica – Sin embargo es algo que debes consultarle a Albert primero, él debe estar al tanto que deseas cuidarte y esperar unas semanas para disfrutar del viaje sin ningún tipo de contratiempo – Agrego.

- En ocasiones los malestares no son tan fuertes, yo he corrido con la suerte de llevar embarazos bastante tranquilos, por ejemplo Candy apenas si ha tenido unos leves mareos y nauseas matutinas que sin duda son muy habituales, pero esto es una ruleta Fran y puede tocarte lo uno o lo otro, en mi opinión particular yo les sugiero esperar unas semanas para que puedan disfrutar del viaje hasta el final, creo que Albert estará de acuerdo con esto ya que ustedes son jóvenes y tienen toda una vida por delante para formar una familia, además estoy segura que él estará aliviado de no tener que lidiar con síntomas de embarazo durante los días que se suponen son para los dos como pareja – Menciono Eleonor con convicción.

- Les agradezco mucho sus consejos de verdad, este asunto era algo que me tenia muy pensativa pues no sabia como hacérselo saber a Albert, pero ahora con sus argumentos creo que él accederá a esperar un tiempo – Expuso la chica con una sonrisa.

- Ya veras que si, sin embargo eso no te libra de practicar un poco antes de enfocarte de lleno en concebir a un hijo, igual tu esposo no te dejara salir en días de la habitación, no te dejara dormir, apenas si se darán tiempo para comer… - Señalo Fiorella con una sonrisa picara.

- O tomar un baño, aunque es probable que durante estos él también desee poner en practica algunas cosas y debes relajarte, dejarle las riendas, que sea quien te guie y te enseñe a complacerlo, veras que es muy sencillo y satisfactorio para ti también como mujer mostrarte dispuesta a aprender todo lo que Albert desee enseñarte, aunque ahora mismo estés roja de la vergüenza por escucharnos hablar así, mas adelante nos lo agradecerás – Hablo Eleonor mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- Supongo que sí… yo deseo que mi matrimonio sea perfecto en todos los aspectos, que Albert se sienta orgulloso y complacido por haberme tomado como esposa… estoy segura que así será, pero nunca esta demás tener conocimientos extras – Menciono la castaña dejando libre un suspiro para aligerar los nervios que de un momento a otro la habían invadido.

- Bueno yo voy a ver a Richard que por andar organizando algunos documentos se le hizo tarde y también pasare por la habitación de Terry, estaba casi listo pero aun no he conversado con él… aunque supongo que eso le corresponde a Richard – Indico Eleonor divertida.

- La verdad no creo que sea necesario que le demos los mismos consejos que a Fransheska – Dijo Fiorella con el mismo ánimo que tenia la rubia. – Yo por lo pronto iré a ver como va Joshua y también pasare para ver a Fabrizio – Agrego encaminándose a la puerta.

- Yo también quiero verlos… entiendo que Terry este ocupado preparándose pero Fabri no ha pasado a verme – Indico la chica con un puchero.

- Le pedí que no lo hiciera princesa, quiero que te vea cuando bajes las escaleras… estoy segura que tendremos que sujetarlo para que no se desmaye de la emoción, luces tan hermosa – Contesto la madre admirándola.

- Creo que ese efecto debería tenerlo en Albert… pero está bien, esperare hasta que nos encontremos para salir, las veo en unos minutos, Eleonor gracias por pasar – Menciono dándole un abrazo a la rubia quien lo recibió con el mismo afecto.

- No tienes nada que agradecer somos familia Fran, además me moría de curiosidad para ver como lucias, estas preciosa… ahora solo falta ver a Candy, seguro esta igual de hermosa, serán las novias mas hermosas que Chicago haya visto en su historia – Enfatizo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso salieron dejando a la castaña nuevamente sola, quien se acerco a la ventana para admirar el paisaje, sonriendo y sonrojándose en varias oportunidades al recordar las palabras de su madre y su tía, la verdad le agradaba llamar de esa manera a la rubia, desde el primer momento que la vio sintió una especie de empatía muy especial con ella.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo luchando contra la indecisión, hasta que se lleno de valor se dijo que no pensaría, abrió la puerta una vez mas, regreso sobre sus pasos y llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Terruce, llamo a esta sin siquiera pensar, obligándose a mantener la mente en blanco, cuando el pensamiento era mas fuerte trataba de tararear algún tango mentalmente y así no desistir o perder el valor, toco suavemente la puerta y recibió por segunda vez el permiso de pasar, el primero no lo escucho, por estar sumido en alguna letra de tango.

- Adelante. – La voz grave de Terruce se dejo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

Fabrizio giro el pomo y abrió sin si quiera pensar, encontrándose a su primo terminando de arreglarse con la mirada perdida en el espejo, por lo que pudo ver como su imagen prácticamente se triplicaba, tal vez eso hubiese pensado si no era por el color del traje que llevaba puesto, los ojos zafiros se encontraron con los topacios a través del reflejo, mientras Terry era arrastrado a las profundidades de un gran y oscuro desconcierto y miles de hipótesis acerca de lo que significaba la presencia de Fabrizio en la habitación se estrellaban entre si, tal vez vendría a amenazarlo o a insultarlo una vez mas, tal vez cumplir su promesa de romperle la cara o advertirle que después de este día no quería verlo nunca mas cerca de su familia.

- Yo… yo… vine…vine a… a – Las palabras de Fabrizio se confundía y parecía que jamás podría hilar una frase, mientras miraba a Terruce quien en ese momento se giraba y lo encaraba, él seguía parado en el quicio de la puerta, sintiéndose realmente estúpido y por muy débil que parezca sentía ganas de llorar, tal vez ante la impotencia de no poder controlar su lengua ante el miedo. - ¿Puedo… pasar?- Pregunto logrando al fin no parecer un mentecato.

- S… si, claro… claro pasa. – Dijo Terry, pero había asentido en silencio mucho antes de que esbozara alguna palabra, mientras se sentía nervioso y que si Fabrizio iba a agredirlo esta vez él le estaba dando el permiso.

El italiano dio un paso dentro parándose al lado de la puerta y la cerro, mientras se frotaba y apretaba las manos evidenciando el nerviosismo que lo recorría, acción que pasaba desapercibida para Terruce ya que él se encontraba en la misma situación pero al menos sabia disimularlo de mejor manera.

- Quiero que sepas que pienso tienes razón en todas y cada una de las palabras que has dicho que yo no pensé en mi madre ni mi hermana que solo me deje llevar por mi egoísmo y por estar molesto con mi padre. – Fabrizio hablaba tan rápido que ni siquiera respiraba mientras lo hacia y Terruce trataba de procesar cada palabra y tratar de entender lo que quería decir, pero no podía decir nada, pues seria imposible porque su primo parecía una maquina que apenas hablaba y lo miraba a los ojos. – Yo sé que me comporte como un imbécil que hoy en día sigo haciéndolo no soy quien para juzgar a nadie comprendí que no tienes culpa de nada que solo has sido alguien que se ha portado de la mejor manera con mi familia. – Se detuvo para tratar de agarrar oxigeno y pudo ver la cara de desconcierto de Terruce, pero había algo mas que no sabia como descifrar, dejo libre un suspiro y al notar el silencio, aunque solo fue un segundo tal vez dos, continuo. – Solo quiero decirte que lo siento. – Dejo libre un nuevo suspiro realmente pesado y su mirada no abandonaba la de Terruce. – Siento mi comportamiento, siento haberte agredido solo me deje llevar por la rabia de una teoría que yo mismo me había creado pero quiero que sepas que solo fue impulsividad juro no te iba a hacer daño aun cuando si fueses un delincuente no te iba a matar es realmente horrible hacerlo. – Dijo y sentía las lagrimas ahogar su garganta y que no podía seguir ahí, que los nervios lo estaban dominando por lo que se giro y tan rápido como pudo tomo el pomo para abrir la puerta y salir, pero la voz de Terruce se dejo escuchar en la habitación.

- Fabrizio no, espera… espera por favor. – Pidió Terry con voz temblorosa, ante las emociones que lo arrastraban de un lado a otro por haber escuchado las palabras de su primo. – Yo… yo también lo siento, siento haber ocupado tu lugar en algún momento. - El italiano se detuvo y no pudo ganarle la pelea a las lágrimas por lo que estas salieron a relucir, mientras su mirada nublada se fijaba en la madera pintada de blanco de la puerta, respiro profundo y trago para pasar las que se agolpaban en su garganta al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al rostro y las retiraba, mientras escuchaba las voz de Terry. – En parte también es mi culpa, pues yo estaba empeñado de cierta manera en olvidar un pasado que me dolía, también me aferre a tus padres.

- Pero no le cáusate daño a nadie, no por voluntad propia. – La voz de Fabrizio se escuchaba realmente ronca por las lágrimas. – Repito tienes razón, yo abandone a mi familia sin impórtame nada, solo estaba empeñado en mi dolor, quería que desapareciera solo eso, me eche a la nada para acabar con un dolor que era solo mio, no de los demás sin importarme que también arrastraba a las personas que mas me amaban, no me justifico, pero no podrás entenderme. – Hablaba sin siquiera volverse. – Ya te pedí disculpas, de verdad siento todo mi comportamiento contigo, te deseo bienestar y unión en tu matrimonio. – Finiquito girando el pomo que no había soltado, la mirada de Terruce se enfoco nuevamente la mano de Fabrizio, mientras sentía el mismo revivir tanto dolor pasado.

- Te entiendo Fabrizio, créeme que te comprendo. – Hablo con voz ronca ante las lágrimas que querían iniciar su curso de salida y con esto reteniendo más tiempo a su primo dentro de la habitación. – Yo también me eche a la nada sin importarme las personas que me amaban, me da vergüenza pero debo admitirlo, hubo una etapa de mi vida en la cual me convertí en un alcohólico y también fue por amor, al menos tu búscate una mejor opción, pues luchaste con valentía por el bienestar de algunos países, yo solo me lance a las calles a beber para tratar de olvidar y tal vez igualmente acabar con mi existencia, cuando tu padre me encontró apenas estaba saliendo de ese hueco, porque al igual que tu también debía cumplir con una responsabilidad que me habían impuesto, en mi caso no fue estudiar medicina, pero sin embargo no quería unirme a alguien que no amaba y menos hacerlo por agradecimiento, creo que cada vez somos mas parecidos, de verdad lo que te dije lo hice sin pensar, no es cierto, tu amas a tu familia lo has dejado claro, tu único reclamo hacia mi era porque creías que yo lo estabas engañando, yo… yo no lo hice. – Susurro en un hilo de voz. – Créeme que te admiro Fabrizio, lograste superar etapas en tu vida, Fran siempre me decía que su hermano nunca se rendía, me lo repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que yo daba las cosas por perdidas, pero no encontraba ese valor que supuestamente tenia, lo buscaba, trataba de hallarlo en esa espesa nube negra que era mi pasado y no había nada… yo no luche, solo dejaba que las cosas se me escaparan de las manos, no luchaba, no buscaba salidas… - Hablaba, cuando Fabrizio intervino.

- Si esa salida era enlistarte en la guerra, créeme es mejor darse por vencido, no hay nada mas doloroso, que extrañar con todas tus fuerzas a esa persona que deseas olvidar cuando estas perdido y a punto de morir a causa del frio en la tierra de nadie y lo único que deseas es poder ver los ojos de esa persona que te hizo tanto daño por ultima vez, ahora me siento tan estúpido, tan imbécil… no se como pude darle tanta importancia, ¿Como pude sacrificar mi familia? - Hablaba mientras trataba de no llorar, de no recordar esos momentos vividos en guerra, pero las lágrimas se derramaban.

- Creo que todo el dolor y decepción por la que pasaste era necesario para que encontraras a esa persona que de verdad te merecía. – Abogo Terry con seguridad.

- En eso tienes toda la razón marcharía cuantas veces sean necesarias al frente si sé que al final conoceré a Marión, yo la amo… no quiero que pienses que porque te hablo sobre lo pasado en la guerra, creas que aun me duele esa mujer, tal vez si, pues inevitablemente me liga a un pasado doloroso, pero mi recompensa sobrepaso lo que esperaba, ya no esperaba nada y ella llego de la nada y me lleno nuevamente la vida, me regreso las ganas de vivir, de luchar. – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa a través de las lágrimas.

- No tienes que decirlo Fabrizio, ayer no pude evitar mirar como compartían en el jardín y pareces un adolescente locamente enamorado. – Dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir bien.

- Así me siento. – Fue la respuesta del italiano. – Ahora debo regresar a mi habitación, te estoy quitando tiempo y se te va a hacer tarde. – Acoto el joven dispuesto a salir.

- ¿Te agarro desprevenido el gas mostaza? – Pregunto Terruce sin siquiera pensarlo, esa pregunta lo atormento toda la noche anterior y apenas lo dejo dormir, pues recordaba cuando Luciano lo llevaba a las terapias y vio a varios afectados por gases, pero ninguno con las quemaduras como las de Fabrizio y no encontraba ninguna explicación, solo eso se preguntaba, se preguntaba si lo había agarrado desprevenido.

Fabrizio no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara y su boca se secara una vez mas, mientras sentía la vergüenza invadirlo, además de que el temor que apenas se disipaba se instalara nuevamente en su ser, se giro lentamente y miro a Terry a los ojos mientras que una lagrima se escapo de uno de los de él y sin permiso rodo cuesta abajo, sin el chico siquiera espabilar.

- No… no me agarro desprevenido, en realidad me agarro en Italia, mientras mentalmente abrazaba a mi madre y le deseaba feliz cumpleaños, acabábamos de ganar una trinchera alemana, algunos celebraban el que habíamos terminado un batalla que duro veintidós horas, fue cuando entre a una campaña improvisada y sobre una silla plegable, estaba la fecha y el sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte. – Fabrizio hablaba mientras las lágrimas salían y parecía haberse trasladado al momento. – No nos percatamos de los cuerpos con mascaras o tal vez si, pero pensamos que quizás ellos nos esperaban preparado por si utilizábamos gases, en realidad nada de eso me importo, yo solo me perdí en que era el primero de Julio y que mi madre estaría cumpliendo 36 años, en que la extrañaba como nunca y que no escuche al teniente gritar amenaza de gas para evacuar cuanto antes la trinchera, no me dio tiempo al menos parpadear cuando la gran masa de humo amarillento me devoro, pude sentirla consumir mi espalda y… y… - Un sollozo lo ahogo y Terry dio un paso adelante cuando Fabrizio llevo ambas manos al rostro y lo cubrió. – No… por favor no le digas a mis padres y mucho menos a campanita… por favor… por favor ellos no tienen por qué ver las cicatrices, sé que no lo han hecho, Marión sabe cuanto me avergüenzan y sé que no permitió que las vieran, no quiero que las vean . – Hablaba mientras negaba en silencio y descubrió su rostro. – Ayer me sentía realmente nervioso porque deseaba disculparme y no sabía como hacerlo, olvidando por completo que no tenía puesta la camisa del pijama… - Hablaba cuando Terry hablo.

- No diré nada. – Susurro y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la cual limpio rápidamente, sintió como si le oprimiesen el corazón al saber que Fabrizio cayo en el frente por estar pensando en su madre, estiro la mano y tomo un pañuelo que reposaba sobre una mesa, para tendérselo al joven. – Siéntate por favor. – Le pidió mostrándole la cama.

- Gracias, esto es ridículo. – Dijo Fabrizio en medio de una pequeña risa que se confundía con las lágrimas, mientras se limpiaba con el pañuelo y tomaba asiento, al tiempo que Terry se sentaba en un sillón.

- ¿Qué es ridículo? – Pregunto sin comprender la actitud de su primo.

- Que solo hace algunos días te odiaba y ahora estas aquí como un consejero, como si fueses mi sicólogo. – Expuso el joven tratando de dejar de lado las lágrimas, Terry ante las palabras no pudo evitar reír a medias, para tratar de confortarlo un poco. – Parezco un mocoso, que llora por cualquier cosa, no puedo evitarlo… creo que debería enviarle una carta a sir Hugh Beaver para que me haga un espacio en el Guinness World Records, como el hombre que mas llora. – Hablaba mientras trataba de que las lágrimas menguaran.

- Yo podría llevar la carta. – Expuso Terry sonriente, sintiendo como la tensión que había entre ambos desaparecía de a poco. – Además que serviría como testigo. – Mirando con ojos brillantes a su primo quien también le brindaba una mirada de complicidad, descubriendo que aun era tan joven y que su espíritu se mantenía intacto, ahora encontraba a ese chico que tantas veces le habían dicho, en quien tiene en frente encuentra esas cualidades que Fransheska le decía él tenia, pero no las encontraba, ahora lo ve en ese espejo que esta sentado en su cama, son realmente parecidos físicamente y también lo son anímicamente, pero Fabrizio tiene ese toque especial del que todos hablan, esa mezcla de inocencia de un niño de diez años.

- Entonces tendré escribirla hoy mismo… - Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. – Terruce, de verdad lo siento y quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, sé que no hubiese sido lo mismo si tú no hubieses estado con ellos, yo solo soy un desastre, en todos los aspectos. – Hablaba cuando Terruce lo detuvo.

- Verdaderamente lo dudo, como padre eres único, Joshua te idolatra, solo habla de ti… te he visto con él y de verdad temo no llegar a hacer a mi hijo tan feliz como tu haces al tuyo, temo fracasar como padre, que cometa los mismo errores que mi padre cometió conmigo, estoy realmente ilusionado, pero también estoy aterrado. – Hablaba mirándolo a los ojos mientras Fabrizio le mantenía la mirada.

- Nadie te enseña a ser padre, solo amalo con todo lo que tienes… no puedo decirte como actuar con un hijo porque no hace falta, tu mismo sabrás como amar a tus hijos, cuando lo veas por primera vez, te vas a sentir realmente poderoso, no hay dicha mas grande, ahora me siento realmente feliz, todo esto del embarazo de Marión me tiene como un niño, anhelo a mi Luna, me nace consentirla, todo esto es tan nuevo para mi porque yo cuando cobre el conocimiento plenamente fue con los gritos de parto de Marión, no había experimentado el ver como su vientre crecía día a día, pero ahora me siento como si me estuviese convirtiendo en padre por primera vez nuevamente… vive plenamente cada día del embarazo de tu esposa, ya es tu esposa, pocas horas faltan… ¿No estas nervioso? – Pregunto y Terry asintió en silencio estaba por decir algo.

Cuando un llamado a la puerta se lo impidió, por lo que la respuesta concreta quedo sin responder, Terry desvió la mirada a esta, no esperaba que nadie viniese por los momentos, aunque tratándose de una ocasión como esta era probable que todos deseasen verlo. Fabrizio se levanto en un alto reflejo en segundos al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban en la puerta de hoja doble, sintiendo su corazón latir de prisa, era algo absurdo tener una reacción como esta pero no puedo evitarlo.

Su mirada busco de nuevo el reloj colgado en la pared dejando libre un pesado suspiro al percatarse que solo habían transcurrido diez minutos, desde la ultima vez que lo vio, parecía que el día de hoy el tiempo se empeñaba en no correr, cerró los ojos un instante para calmarse pero de nuevo la ansiedad volvía a embargarla.

- Bueno… mi mamá no quiere que Fabri me vea aun, pero no dijo nada de Terry, además a él no lo veré hasta que llegue a la iglesia y para ese entonces serán tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no podre apreciarlo bien, lo mejor será ir a verlo en este instante… si, iré a verlo – Sentencio recogiendo un poco la cola del vestido para avanzar hasta la puerta.

Una vez en esta se asomo verificando que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo o al menos su madre y su hermano y con paso sigiloso se encamino hasta la habitación de su primo, dio un par de golpes muy suaves en esta para no llamar a atención de alguien mas; dejando ver media sonrisa llena de picardía, pues se sentía como una niña a punto de cometer una travesura.

- Adelante – Escucho desde el interior la voz de su primo.

- Terry me escape para ver… - Decía abriendo la puerta para entrar cuando sus palabras acallaron al ver que en la habitación también se encontraba su hermano, un ligero temblor la recorrió y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

La tensión se había apoderado de los jóvenes al escuchar el golpe en la puerta, Terry quien era mas dueño de la situación le indico a la persona que llamaba para que siguiese pensando que no había problema en que descubriesen a Fabrizio allí, por el contrario si era alguien de la familia tal vez se sentiría feliz y aliviado por ver que su primo y él habían aclarado algunas cosas y habían acordado llevar una relación cordial. Cuando los ojos zafiros y los topacios se centraron en la figura de Fransheska fueron atrapados de inmediato por una especie de embelesamiento, la chica se había quedado a unos cuantos pasos de ambos, pero ellos pudieron admirarla completamente, lucia realmente hermosa, como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas, justo como habían imaginado seria… no, la verdad lucía mucho mejor, su imaginación no alcanzo a recrear esta imagen de su hermana y su prima.

- Fabri – Susurro ella con la voz ronca clavando su mirada en el italiano.

- Ven, acércate – Le pidió, mientras le extendía la mano con una hermosa sonrisa, mostrando un tono de voz mas grave a consecuencia de las emociones de bailaban dentro de su pecho al ver a su hada tan hermosa.

Ella extendió también su mano para tomar la que su hermano le ofrecía buscando con la mirada de inmediato a Terry, quien se notaba relajado y la admiraba con una sonrisa, esa que siempre le dedicaba a ella, la que la hacia sentirse su hermana.

- ¿Todo esta bien? – Pregunto mirándolos a ambos, procurando ser cautelosa.

- Si… todo esta bien Fran, no debes preocuparte – Indico Terry paseando su mirada por el rostro de la chica, admirando lo bella que lucía.

- Luces preciosa – Dijo Fabrizio con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada.

- Mamá no quería que me vieras aun… no esperaba encontrarte aquí – Esbozo sin lograr salir de su aturdimiento, intento sonreír y movió la cabeza ligeramente para aclarar sus ideas – Vine para ver a Terry antes que saliera para la iglesia y… - Se interrumpió de nuevo dejando libre un suspiro y busco los ojos de su hermano - ¿De verdad todo esta bien? Es decir ustedes dos… hablaron… - Inquirió paseando su mirada de uno al otro.

- Nosotros hablamos y todo esta bien Fran – Contesto Terry con una sonrisa acariciando con suavidad el hombro de su hermana – Creo que Albert se va a desmayar de la emoción cuando te vea, luces como una princesa de cuentos de hadas – Agrego con una hermosa sonrisa para aligerar la tensión que era evidente en la chica.

- Lo dices… ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto de nuevo sintiendo como una maravillosa sensación de felicidad comenzaba a embargarla mientras los miraba a los ojos. Ambos asintieron en silencio y ella se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se humedecían - ¡Dios no puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a ambos! – Exclamo llena de emoción y se abrazo a su hermano con fuerza sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez – Fabri no te imaginas cuan feliz me hace esto… - Menciono mirándolo a los ojos y se volvió de inmediato hasta Terry acortando la distancia entre ellos para también darle un abrazo, se aferro al chico sintiendo que esto era demasiado para ser verdad – No tengo palabras para explicar lo feliz que me siento… es como si fuese un sueño, el sueño que he tenido desde que regresaste con nosotros Fabri – Indico mirando a su primo a los ojos y después a su hermano.

- Sabes que haría lo que fuese por verte feliz Campanita… además la vida es muy corta para estarla desperdiciando en odios y rencores sin sentidos, sé reconocer cuando me equivoco y aunque me cueste un poco hacerlo evidente, lucho por hacer las cosas bien… cada día estoy luchando por hacer las cosas mejor Fransheska, sé que he cometido muchos errores hermana y que estos han lastimado a muchas personas… a personas que amo – Expreso mirándola a los ojos y después levanto la mirada hacia su primo – Y personas que solo fueron victimas de las circunstancias, inocentes de cualquier acusación que pude haber levantado en su contra… créeme cuando te digo que estoy realmente arrepentido de mis acciones, que no me alcanzara la vida para resarcir el daño que les cause y que lamento muchísimo haberme perdido tantas cosas – Acoto con sus pupilas ahogadas en lagrimas que estaba luchando por no derramar.

- Todos hemos cometido errores Fabrizio y todos hemos sido victimas de las circunstancias… consecuencias o no de las decisiones que tomamos, lo importante es asumirlas con entereza y tratar de sobrellevarlas, no podemos permitirles que nos controlen para siempre, en algún momento debemos romper las cadenas que nos mantiene atados al pasado, liberarnos de las culpas… no es sencillo hacerlo, te lo digo por experiencia, pero tampoco es algo imposible y menos cuando se cuenta con el apoyo de las personas que quieres – Indico Terry con tono tranquilo, pero por dentro se sentía tan conmovido por todo esto como los hermanos.

- Pues yo declaro que de ahora en adelante ya no habrán mas penas en nuestras vidas, a partir de este momento todo será felicidad y armonía, las únicas lagrimas que derramaremos serán de alegría, ni el dolor, ni la soledad, ni las sombras tendrá de nuevo lugar en nuestras vidas… estoy tan feliz que no puedo expresarlo con palabras, este es el mejor regalo que pudieron darme… no, esperen hay uno mejor aun, Terry dame tu mano – Le pidió con una gran sonrisa. El joven se acerco despacio a ella y le tomó la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos – Fabri tú también, dame tu mano… - Dijo girando para ver a su hermano.

Ambos chicos accedieron a eso que ella pedía sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza, mientras un nudo de lagrimas se alojaba en sus gargantas y ambos hacían un esfuerzo enorme por no derramar las que ya colmaban sus ojos, Terry teniendo mas control que Fabrizio ya que estaba mas acostumbrado a manejar sus emociones, dieron un paso adelante quedando uno frente al otro.

- Fabri… yo te amo con toda mi alma, fuiste, eres y serás siempre mi cómplice, mi amigo, mi hermano… pero a Terry lo amo tanto como a ti, él también fue para mi esa guía y esa compañía que me ayudo en tantos momentos difíciles a quien le debo tanto que jamás tendré como pagarle… pero mas allá de ello también es mi hermano porque así lo ve mi alma y mi corazón, es nuestro primo de sangre y eso es innegable, pero por encima de ello es mi hermano… cuando regresaste uno de mis mayores deseo era que este momento llegase, verlos a ambos así, poder tenerlos juntos sin rencores, celos ni odios de por medio… - Respiro profundamente para pasar el nudo que le impedía hablar con normalidad, las emociones hacían que su voz se quebrase, se acerco un poco mas a Terry girando para ver a Fabrizio a los ojos – Él es mi hermano Fabrizio… y también es el tuyo, nosotros somos tus hermanos, ahora en lugar de una hermana entrometida y fantasiosa tienes a dos, ahora tienes a un hermano mayor que será tu apoyo siempre que lo necesites… créeme lo que te digo pues es la verdad, sé que eso es lo que Terry lleva dentro del corazón y esta dispuesto a dártelo si lo deseas… solo tienes que aceptarlo… ¿Le das un abrazo a tus hermanos? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y sus lágrimas estaban a un pestañeo de ser derramadas.

Los jóvenes tragaron en seco para pasar las lágrimas, respirando profundamente y mirándose directamente a los ojos. Terry se mantuvo inmóvil sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, lleno de emoción y esperanzas, dejando que esos sueños que había tenido toda su vida regresasen a él, esos donde era acogido por una familia, una familia que lo amaba por quien era, por quien realmente era, sin presiones de por medio, sin lastima u obligación, solo por él mismo. Fabrizio sintió que su mundo adquiría un nuevo sentido, uno que jamás espero tener pues aunque era demasiado pronto para decir si aceptaba o no la proposición de su hermana, algo dentro de él deseaba hacerlo, hacerlo de corazón… pero no era sencillo llegar y hacer como si todo lo pasado hubiese desaparecido, no era correcto porque él se había equivocado y si debía ganarse la confianza y el aprecio de su primo, seria con constancia y tiempo, solo de esta manera él mismo podría brindarse la oportunidad de conocer al chico y entablar una relación que se fundamente en bases solidas que permitan que esta dure o de lo contrario terminaran alejándose como si fuesen dos extraños que solo se trataban por cortesía, las fichas estaban sobre la mesa… pero ellos debían saber escogerlas para no acabar en un desastre.

Podía jurar que su cuerpo estaría clavado en ese lugar y sus piernas se tornarían tan pesadas como si estuviesen hechas de granito, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que todo su cuerpo se encontraba realmente liviano cuando dio el primer paso para acercarse a su hermana y su primo, quienes lo veían expectantes. Fransheska sintió como su corazón se lanzo en una carrera frenética al ver que su hermano accedía a lo que ella le había pedido, dejo libre un suspiro mientras una hermosa sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios iluminando su mirada, mientras Terry quien se hallaba a su lado, se mantenían completamente inmóvil, pero su cuerpo no mostraba tensión, solo estaba a la espera de lo que Fabrizio pudiese hacer. El italiano se detuvo a menos de un metro de ambos jóvenes y miro primero a su hermana a quien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa para después darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente, buscando en ese gesto la fortaleza y la humildad para dar y recibir; busco los ojos de su primo que mantenían ese azul zafiro intenso a pesar de estar cristalizado por las lagrimas contenidas, dejo ver media sonrisa al comprobar que al menos en eso se diferenciaban y en algunos otros rasgos seguramente, pero en este momento eran solo dos chicos… no, eran dos hombres que sabían admitir sus errores y también como repararlos o al menos hacer el intento. Extendió un brazo posando la mano en el hombro de Terry y lo acerco a él para darle un abrazo, mientras con su otro brazo mantenía a Fransheska unida a ellos, pero la chica se libero muy despacio apretando con suavidad la mano de Terry que sostenía para pedirle en ese gesto que también abrazase a su hermano, llenándose de una maravillosa emoción cuando vio que ambos se amarraban en un abrazo, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los tres sin poder evitarlo, en medio de una sensación de calidez y paz que los envolvió completamente.

La chica dejo libre un sollozo al tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y unía las manos con emoción admirando el extraordinario cuadro que tenia ante sus ojos, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres y sus tíos estuviesen allí, que también lo hiciesen Candy, Marion y Albert, Joshua, el teniente Laroche, la señorita Hamilton… que todo el mundo pudiese ver ese abrazo que sus hermanos compartían, ahora podía con total libertad llamar a Terry hermano, ya no tendría que cohibirse delante de Fabrizio pues era evidente que este había aceptado ese lazo que los unía, se acerco a ellos cuando se separaron un poco y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

- Los amo, a los dos… son los mejores hermanos que alguien pudiese soñar en su vida, gracias por este gesto que han tenido, gracias por hacerme tan feliz – Expreso emocionada mirándolos a los ojos, los rodeo por las cinturas con sus brazos uniéndose los tres en un nuevo abrazo.

Terry sentía una presión crecer dentro de su pecho y las lagrimas luchando dentro de él en un esfuerzo desesperado por liberarse, esta emoción era totalmente diferente a cualquiera que hubiese tenido en el pasado, sentirse realmente parte de una familia era lo mas increíble que cualquiera pudiese concebir, mas siendo él mismo, porque durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con los Di Carlo, fue ocupando el lugar de Fabrizio Di Carlo, pero ahora no, ahora era Terruce Grandchester y era recibido como un hermano por Fransheska y también por el chico, podía decirse que ahora si era parte de la familia. Fabrizio nunca pensó que este encuentro terminaría de esta manera, en realidad jamás en sus más absurdos sueños se imagino en una escena como esta, no estaba dentro de sus planes entablar una relación como la que le proponía Fransheska y su primo llevar entre los tres, pero al escuchar las palabras de su hermana donde le decía que el chico estaba allí para ser un hermano, un compañero, un consejero sintió que muchas cosas se removieron dentro de él, pues en el fondo de su corazón entendió que se hubiesen evitado tantos problemas si realmente él hubiese contado con un hermano mayor que lo guiase y lo ayudase a soportar todo aquello que tiempo atrás tuvo que vivir, pero eso significaría no tener a su familia ahora y… pues por ellos bien valían la pena cada sufrimiento soportado, sin embargo ahora tenia la oportunidad de tener a ese hermano mayor, un apoyo… una guía que pudiese indicarle el camino a seguir, pues Terruce no solo era dos años mayor que él, también se notaba mas maduro y centrado.

- Creo que será mejor que nos sigamos preparando o de lo contrario no llegaremos a la iglesia – Menciono Terry con la voz ronca, dejando libre un suspiro y desviando la cara para limpiar con disimulo las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

- ¡Oh por Dios la boda! – Exclamo Fransheska llevándose las manos a la boca – Seguramente arruine mi maquillaje… mi madre me matara – Indico alejándose un poco y corriendo hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba en la habitación de su primo.

- En realidad estas hecha un desastre – Indico Fabrizio divertido al verla así – Y será mejor que hagas algo en este preciso momento o de lo contrario Albert terminara dejándote en el altar cuando vea lo espantosa que luce su futura esposa – Agrego sonriendo con picardía.

- Él jamás hará algo así… y menos el día de hoy, sin embargo me voy corriendo antes que nuestra madre me vea y se desmaye – Pronuncio divertida y casi corrió hasta ellos de nuevo, primero se acerco a Fabrizio, se coloco de puntillas y le deposito un beso en la mejilla – A pesar de ser un infantil incorregible te adoro, gracias por estar aquí… - Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y después se giro hacia Terry quien la admiraba con una sonrisa, acercándose y tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, para después buscar sus ojos – Terry… gracias… por todo, por ser mi primo, mi hermano, mi amigo… por traerlo de regreso y aceptar que mi anhelo de verlos juntos sea una realidad, te amo con todo mi corazón y estoy feliz de tenerte aquí – Indico acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, soltó sus manos para rodearlo con sus brazos.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, yo también te adoro Fran... eres una chica extraordinaria y me siento muy orgulloso que me consideres un hermano mas, además no existe otro lugar en el mundo donde desee estar este día – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Tienes razón! – Exclamo dejando libre una carcajada – Ambos nos casamos hoy, soy tan feliz que no puedo creerlo, tengo unos hermanos maravillosos y me cansare con mi príncipe – Expreso con una hermosa sonrisa y se encamino hasta la puerta.

- Creía que tu prometido era banquero – Puntualizo Fabrizio sonriendo.

- Ese es su trabajo… pero es un príncipe y es completamente mío – Señalo mientras abría la puerta, al ver que su hermano abría la boca para protestar se adelanto – O lo será dentro de unas horas… me voy, nos vemos… los adoro – Menciono para salir.

- Esta perdidamente enamorada… es evidente – Expuso el italiano con una sonrisa.

- Albert la ama de igual manera, puedes jurar que será muy feliz, él se encargara de ello… es un gran hombre – Indico Terry mientras se ajustaba el chaleco.

- No lo pongo en duda… pero si hubiese esperado… - Decía con el ceño fruncido y se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro – Sigo haciendo lo que se supone debo evitar, soy el menos indicado para juzgarlo… pero es mi hermanita y… - Se interrumpió de nuevo al ver que estaba hablando con demasiada confianza, además de tener toda la atención de su primo sobre él.

- Creo que prefiero no comprender a lo que te refieres – Menciono Terry frunciendo el ceño también cayendo en cuenta a lo que se refería el chico – Ahora entiendo porque tanta condescendencia cuando se entero de… - Agrego sumido en sus pensamientos, siendo sacado de estos por Fabrizio quien dejo libre una carcajada.

- Lo siento… pero pensé que era el único con celos fraternales – Indicó mostrando media sonrisa, divertido ante la reacción del chico.

- Supongo que no… pero igual es muy poco lo que yo pueda hacer en estos momentos y no solo porque están a dos horas de casarse, sino porque yo también llevo una paja en mi ojo… en realidad comparado con ellos es un enorme troco – Expuso con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada observando a su primo.

- Tienes razón… felicidades por ello también, tu prometida es una chica muy hermosa y agradable – Señalo con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Agradable? ¿Conoces a Candy? – Inquirió desconcertado, pues hasta donde sabía solo se habían visto el día…

- Si, bueno tanto como conocerla no… pero tuvimos una agradable conversación ayer en la mañana - Contesto tensándose pues había olvidado que no debía decir nada sobre esto.

- Entiendo… - Menciono Terry dándole la espalda – Pecosa entrometida… no cambiaras nunca – Susurro mostrando media sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya… para que puedas continuar arreglándote – Esbozo Fabrizio malinterpretando el cambio del chico.

- Ya estoy prácticamente listo… y aun falta una hora para que salga a la iglesia – Dejo libre un suspiro – Mi paciencia ha aumentado con el paso de los años… pero justo hoy siento que ya se agota, deseo estar frente al sacerdote y que este nos declare marido y mujer para poder escaparme con Candy y regresa a Escocia – Agrego con una sonrisa – Solo espero que los periodistas no estén muy intensos el día de hoy y nos dejen disfrutar de esta ocasión con plenitud… cosa que dudo – Acoto frunciendo el ceño.

- Marión me comento que… que antes del accidente eras actor y que eras muy famoso – Menciono Fabrizio de manera casual, la verdad no sabia porque continuaba allí, pero se le daba con mucha facilidad hablar con su primo.

- ¿Era? – Inquirió Terry dejando ver media sonrisa y elevando la ceja, un gesto que sorprendió a Fabrizio, pues se daba igual en él… era como si estuviese viéndose en un espejo. Terry continuo – En realidad lo soy… no me dejan en paz un minuto, claro en Nueva York era mucho peor, aquí parece haberse calmado un poco todo, aunque dudo que hoy siga igual… pero no solo yo soy el famoso aquí, será mejor que te vayas preparando porque todos están esperando que aparezcas para bombardearte a preguntas y seguramente estarán a punto de dejarte ciego de tantas fotos que desearan hacerte – Explico Terry en tono tranquilo, como si hablase del estado del tiempo.

Fabrizio trago en seco para pasar el nudo en su garganta y se froto las manos ante los nervios, él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de atención y menos de personas que no conocía y que mucho menos lo conocían a él, lo último que deseaba era ser tratado como la atracción principal de un circo, sabia que debía afrontar esto y aunque todo había pasado muy rápido tenia que mostrarse calmado.

Fransheska salió de la habitación de Terry caminando de prisa para ir a retocarse el maquillaje antes que su madre la viese así, solo bastaba con recordar que Fabrizio y Terry habían aclarado las cosas, para que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas de nuevo, ante la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarla, respiro profundamente para controlarse soltando el aire lentamente, con la mirada puesta en sus manos.

- Fran hija… ¿Se puede saber donde andabas? – Inquirió Fiorella acercándose a ella una vez que la vio en el pasillo.

- Fiorella… disculpe que la moleste pero… Fabrizio no esta en la habitación, llegue hasta esta para decirle que Joshua al fin había quedado listo y no se hallaba allí – Indico Marión un tanto nerviosa mirando a su suegra.

- Ya Terry debe estar listo Richard… deberías pasar a verlo… - Decía Eleonor saliendo de la habitación que ocupaba con su esposo.

- Acaba de llegar un auto debe ser el padrino que viene por Edith – Menciono Luciano en tono casual encontrándose con parte de su familia en el corredor.

- Fabri esta con Terry… no tienes que preocuparte Marión – Acoto Fransheska con una sonrisa.

- Que Fabri esta… - Esbozo la rubia sintiendo que un mareo se apoderaba de ella.

- ¿Qué dices Fran? – Pregunto Fiorella mirando a su hija a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ellos están juntos? – Inquirió Richard mostrándose calmado pero era evidente que se había puesto nervioso.

- Porque estaba con ellos hasta hace unos minutos y salí para retocarme un poco, todo esta bien relájense… ellos hablaron y ya… - Decía cuando todos se encaminaron hasta la habitación de Terruce dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Ella los miro divertida ante la reacción que mostraron y se detuvo volviéndose para mirar quien era el valiente que se atrevía a llamar a la puerta, se observaron unos segundos hasta que Richard fue quien lo hizo. El hombre respiro profundamente antes de dar un par de golpes en la puerta y segundos después la voz de su hijo daba la orden para que entrasen, giro la perilla despacio y se asomo a la habitación mostrando apenas medio cuerpo.

- Terruce… - Esbozo mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

Fabrizio estaba por preguntarle a Terry si había una manera de evitar todo este espectáculo de periodistas y fotógrafos a su alrededor pues no deseaba tener que enfrentarse a ellos, además se suponía que toda la atención debía estar centrada en los novios; pero no puedo hacerlo pues escucho que llamaban a la puerta, su primo quien se notaba bastante tranquilo fue quien dio la orden para que entrasen.

- Pase por favor padre – Indicó el chico mirándolo a los ojos.

- No he venido solo… Marión estaba buscando a Fabrizio – Menciono el duque entrando y dejando la puerta abierta para que la chica entrase.

La rubia lo hizo de inmediato posando su mirada en su esposo quien le mostro media sonrisa para aligerar la tensión que vio en ella, ni Fiorella ni Eleonor pudieron mantenerse donde estaban y también lo hicieron, sus ojos buscaron de inmediato los de sus hijos y Luciano no vio objetivo en quedarse fuera así que también entro al lugar. Un incomodo silencio se instalo dentro de la habitación y el aire se había hecho tan denso que apenas se podían respirar, todos los presentes a excepción de los dos chicos se hallaban en una tensa expectativa.

- Yo… pase para hablar… unos minutos con Terruce… y aclarar algunas cosas, pero debo irme, aun me faltan algunas cosas y ya casi es hora, con su permiso – Se excuso Fabrizio quien no soportaba las miradas de angustia, miedo y desconcierto que le dedicaba su familia.

- ¿Esta todo bien Fabrizio? – Inquirió Luciano mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien padre… ya todo esta bien – Contesto tomando la mano de su esposa.

- Todo esta en orden Luciano, nadie debe preocuparse… Fabrizio y yo hablamos y dejamos todo por la paz, hoy no es un día para estar riñendo ni creando conflictos, ambos lo sabemos – Acoto Terry con voz calmada mirando a los presentes.

Los padres de ambos asintieron en silencio comprendiendo que no debían hacer mas preguntas, que ya llegaría el momento para contestar sus dudas sobre como se dio esta conversación entre sus hijos, notaban que Fabrizio aun se mostraba un poco tenso por todo esto y era lógico, apenas habían pasado un par de días desde ese primer encuentro tan desagradable que se dio entre ambos. Antes de salir de la habitación el italiano le dirigió una mirada a Terruce donde le agradecía no extenderse en explicaciones en ese momento pues la verdad, no sé sentía preparado para tener que afrontar ante todos sus errores y mostrarse como el malo de la historia que había llegado para pedir redención; su primo asintió en un movimiento apenas perceptible y su mirada le aclaraba que no tenia nada que agradecer, tal vez él tampoco deseaba entrar en detalles.

La mirada verde gris se posaba en el reloj de mano, verificando que llevaba quince minutos esperando, cuando llamo a la casa para preguntar por Edith, le habían dicho que estaba lista y que lo estaba esperando pero ahora no aparecía, se supone que los padrinos deberían llegar primero, pero esperando a su cuñada llegaran después de la ceremonia, quisiera ver a Fransheska, pero sabe que será imposible, su mirada había recorrido el salón, percatándose que los Di Carlo, le habían dado ese toque italiano, ellos saben distinguirse donde quiera que vayan. – Una media sonrisa se poso en los labios de Jules, mientras dejaba libre un suspiro y trataba de relajarse en el mueble, pues desde hace unos minutos se sentía algo nervioso y no entendía el por que, se decía que tal vez se debía a la espera, pero en la palma de sus manos y frente un sudor frio se instalaba.

Su mirada se poso en lo alto de las escaleras, siendo esta atraída por su cuñada que bajaba con esa maravillosa sonrisa que posee, tan franca y amplia, sin duda alguna eso era lo que había cautivado a Jean Pierre, además que el color rojo le sentaba muy bien, le hacia verse tal vez dos años mayor, dándole así mas misterio.

Por lo que se puso de pie y aunque estaba centrado en Edith, los nervios no lo abandonaban, era realmente estúpido, pues no era él quien se casaba, ni cerca estaba de hacerlo, pero estaba tan nervioso que hasta se sentía mareado, parpadeo varias veces y respiro profundo logrando con estos tranquilizarse un poco, por lo que le regalo una sonrisa a su cuñada.

- Llame hace aproximadamente una hora y me hicieron saber que me estabas esperando, casi me estrello por el camino, no quería hacerte esperar y…

- Ya Jules, pues solo me faltaba un poco. – Intervino Edith, llegando al último escalón. – Por lo que le dije al ama de llave que cuando llamaras te dijera que estaba lista, la verdad no quería esperar. – Acercándose hasta él y saludándolo con un beso en cada mejilla.

- No me dejaste terminar, iba a decirte que bien valió la pena esperar, el rojo se te ve muy bien. – Expuso con media sonrisa.

- Lo mismo me dice Pierre, tu tambien te ves muy guapo en ese frac – Acoto, mirando a Jules para detenerse y verlo a la cara por lo que tenía que elevar la cabeza. - ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto al notarlo un poco pálido.

- Si. – Afirmo, pero enseguida resalto. – No. – Al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. – Estoy nervioso. – Dijo con seguridad y Edith lo miro por unos segundos a los ojos para seguidamente soltar una carcajada. – No te burles Edith. – Dijo Jules arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Es enserio? ¿Estas nervioso Jules? – Pregunto al tiempo que se le congelaba la sonrisa y se tornaba seria, sin aun poder creer en las palabras de su cuñado.

- Si es enserio. – Repuso el francés. – Es mas tengo una fatiga terrible.

- Ni que fueras tú el que se va a casar. – Expuso ella mirándolo desconcertada.

- Eso lo se, sé que no me caso, pero me siento nervioso… solo quiero que termine rápido todo esto… seguro es porque por primera vez soy padrino de una boda y no podre salirme a mitad de esta, tengo pánico al quedarme en una hasta que termine, tal vez termine dormido, mejor vámonos. – Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo. – A lo mejor me de tiempo de tomar un poco de aire fresco antes. – Se encaminaron a la puerta y estaban por salir, mientras Edith lo veía divertida, no era un secreto para nadie que los Leblanc le temen al compromiso, pero jamás pensó que tanto como para ponerlos de esta manera, pudo sentir cuando Jules poso su mano encima de la de ella que estaba sudando frio. – Mejor… Edith, ¿Aun hay tiempo verdad? – Pegunto Jules deteniéndose y ella asintió en silencio. – Prefiero que antes me prestes un baño… creo que no podre aguantar las ganas de devolver el almuerzo. – Expuso con voz ronca, mientras retenía las ganas.

- Si, si claro será mejor. – Dijo al tiempo que hacia una mueca de desagrado. – Toma ese camino a la derecha la segunda puerta. – Le indico el camino al baño y Jules se alejó sin decir nada y dando largas zancadas.

Apenas le dio tiempo de llegar y quitarse el saco el cual dejo sobre un diván en el baño, para devolver el almuerzo, como si no odiara hacerlo, sentía la garganta arder y su estomago dolía, bajo la cuerda y todos los residuos gástricos desaparecieron, se acercó al lavabo y enjuagaba su boca incontables veces, para pasar el mal sabor, busco en los estantes y encontró la botella de brandi preparada con vinagre, en otro estante, estaban los pequeños vasos de cristal a la medida exacta, lo lleno del liquido y se lo llevo a la boca, mientras hacia enjuagues, un llamado a la puerta logro que arrojara el licor rápidamente en el lavabo y tomo un poco de agua, haciéndolo rápidamente.

- Un momento. – Pidió al tiempo que tomaba una toalla y se secaba la los labios rápidamente, para después tomar el saco, mientras se lo colocaba volvieron a llamar a la puerta, Jules supuso que era Edith, por lo que se encamino a la puerta. – Ya estoy lis…. – Hablaba al tiempo que abría la puerta, pero su mirada se encontró con un espacio vacío, que lo desconcertó, seguidamente su mirada se poso en un niño que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y este lo miraba impresionado, como si estuviese viendo a un edificio, por lo que el francés elevo la comisura derecha mostrándole un gesto amable.

- Hola. – Susurro el niño.

- Hola. – Saludo Jules. – Veo que necesita el baño, ya yo me voy. – Decía con la mirada en el niño que tal vez llegaría a los cuatro años, era un poco más alto que Frederick, pero con unos ojos azules grandes y brillantes. Joshua asintió en silencio solo entendiendo la palabra baño y el saludo.

- Gracias. – Respondió sin dejar de lado esa mirada de impresión. – Voy rápido al baño, porque si no cuando empiece la boda no podre ir. – Susurro hablando con él mismo mientras entraba al baño, ante el espacio que el hombre alto le daba.

Jules lo miro desconcertado, al escucharlo hablar, evidentemente no lo hacia con él, pero no pudo evitar oírlo percatándose que lo hacia en francés y no en ingles como lo había saludado.

- Vaya eres francés. – Le dijo el joven, en su misma lengua sin salir del asombro de como hablaba el niño, que se dio media vuelta y lo miro.

- Si señor de Amiens… mi mami es francesa, mi tío es francés, pero mi papi es italiano, yo no se hablar como él. – Hablaba con total desenvoltura, mientras Jules asentía anonadado con las palabras del niño. – Pero papi me habla en francés, él si sabe.

- Que… que bien. – Susurro Jules. – Bueno es un placer conocerte… - Hablaba cuando el pequeño lo detuvo.

- Joshua, me llamo Joshua Alfonzo Di Carlo Laroche, señor. – Dijo con una sonrisa sintiéndose orgulloso de su nombre como siempre.

- Mucho gusto Joshua, yo soy Jules Louis Leblanc Grandet, de Paris. – Expuso el joven con una sonrisa y doblándose para ofrecerle la mano en un saludo. – Eres Di Carlo, familiar de Fransheska, yo seré el padrino de la boda. – Hablaba mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Será el padrino de mi tía Campanita? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Si… de tu tía campanita… quiere decir que eres hijo del famoso Peter pan. – Expuso sonriente, Joshua asintió en silencio con energía.

- Peter Pan… así le dice mi tía. – Dijo riendo.

- Pues así es como yo lo conozco, ella en el colegio hablaba solo de Peter Pan… yo soy su amigo la conocí en el colegio… ahora si te dejo para que puedas ocupar el baño, adiós Joshua.

- Adiós señor de Paris. – Dijo agitando la mano.

Jules no pudo evitar reír antes las ocurrencias del niño que lo había dejado realmente impresionado ante la desenvoltura que mostraba y sobre todo la claridad con la que hablaba, tal vez casi igual lo hiciera Frederick sino no fuese por su problema, espera poder ayudar a su amor con el niño, bueno ya había puesto manos a la obra en eso, le pidió por medio de una carta a su padre que lo ayudase a buscar un especialista en Francia o tal vez en Londres, tiene ciertos conocimientos de que en Londres hay un centro de especialidades, paras la personas con trastornos del habla, eso si no pudo decirle de quien se trataba, no quería que su padre sospechara nada, porque si se enteraba, el mismo vendría a buscarlo y se lo llevaría de vuelta a Francia.

Le dejo una sonrisa al niño y se marcho, encontrándose a Edith en el salón, su cuñada le pregunto si se sentía mejor, él asintió en silencio al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo y la encaminaba a la entrada, para dirigirse a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

* * *

_**Pido disculpas si alguna vez**_

_**Sin intención alguna ofendí**_

_**Pido disculpas si el cariño que siento**_

_**A tiempo no lo entregué**_

_**Pido disculpas por mis errores**_

_**Por mis flaquezas, por mis temores**_

_**Por mis dudas y mis tristezas.**_

_**Pido disculpas si no fui generoso**_

_**Si prejuzgué, si lastimé.**_

_**Si no he sido solidario**_

_**Si no di mi mamo amiga**_

_**Si no sonreí, y sin motivo alguno lloré.**_

_**Sé que fallo muchas veces**_

_**Sé que puedo ser ingrato**_

_**Por eso y por todo lo que pueda molestar**_

_**Pido disculpas espero que no vuelva a pasar.**_

_**Y agradezco por lo que tengo**_

_**Por lo que me han dado**_

_**Aún sin merecerlo.**_

_**Alvi Marquéz. Disculpa.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	191. capitulo 56 parte 3

_**Hola chicas primero que nada disculpen al demora es que ya regrese a mi triste realidad el trabajo, y no me queda mucho tiempo, pero aquí les dejo el que sigue y espero el próximo subirlo el domingo!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews y por el apoyo, son el empuje para que sigamos adelante. **_

_**Besos y abrazos!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 56**_

_**Parte 3**_

* * *

Candy no podía creer que la mujer reflejada en el espejo fuese ella, lucía mucho más hermosa de lo que hubiese estado alguna vez, ni siquiera cuando se comprometió con Terry a bordo del Mauritania y se decía que no podía estar mas bella, no, ni siquiera ese día se veía como se ve hoy, tal vez todo radicaba en el hecho que hacia mucho había renunciado a verse vestida de novia… o al menos de una novia completamente feliz como lo era hoy, soñó con casarse con Fabrizio, si, era cierto, lo soñó muchas veces… pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que cuando ese día llegase tendría que decirle adiós definitivamente al recuerdo que tenia de Terry y eso la haría inmensamente desdichada, hubiese tenido que ocultarle a todos la pena que llevaba encima, pero ahora… ahora todo era distinto, no tendría que despedirse de Terry, pues es él quien hoy la esperara junto al altar. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y una luz se instalo en sus ojos, cuando esa certeza llego hasta ella iluminándola por completo, dejo libre un suspiro y varios mas se escucharon tras ella como si se tratase de un coro, se volvió haciendo su sonrisa aun mas amplia para mirar a quienes la acompañaban.

- Pareces un ángel Candy – Menciono Annie emocionada admirándola.

- La verdad… me siento como un ángel y no porque luzca de esa manera, sino porque siento que estoy en medio de un maravilloso y mágico cielo… ¡Mi cielo particular! – Exclamo feliz al tiempo que daba una vuelta provocando que la cola del vestido hiciese un hermoso y sublime giro en el aire, como si en realidad fuese a extenderse cual alas y lograse salir volando.

- ¡Candy! ¡Espera lo arrugaras! – Gritaron sus amigas al tiempo que sonreían.

La señorita Pony, la hermana María y la abuela Martha observaban la escena divertidas y emocionadas a ver la alegría que embargaba a las chicas y se extendía hasta ellas, quienes no cabían en si al ver el cuadro ante sus ojos, para dos de ellas Candy era una hija, esa hija que siempre se mantuvo unida a su hogar, esa niña valiente y alegre que les lleno la vida de satisfacciones, mas allá de las preocupaciones que pudieron tener en algún momento por verla sufrir, de los miedos y las angustias, de los enojos momentáneos por alguna travesura cometida… ella había llegado hasta ellas para hacerlas sentir madres de verdad, dejándolas acompañarla en sus penas y sus alegrías, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa mientras su corazón se desgarraba solo para no angustiarlas… Dios las había recompensado por su labor en la tierra enviándole a niños maravillosos, pero entre todos su corazón sentía a Candy como algo mas, ella siempre fue algo mas, en todos los aspectos la chica siempre fue mas para sus almas y sus corazones y verla ahora, en este momento feliz y realizada las hacia sentir con el corazón tan hinchado de orgullo que creían no bastarían sus pechos para abarcar tanta dicha.

- Señorita Pony… no debería comenzar a llorar a partir de ahora o cuando llegue a la iglesia estará deshidratada – Esbozo la religiosa mientras ella misma se limpiaba disimuladamente las lagrimas con un delicado pañuelo de seda.

- Creo que las tres deberíamos tomar en cuenta ese consejo – Menciono la abuela, riendo al tiempo que se limpiaba una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla, dejo libre un suspiro y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia – Candy luce tan hermosa… pero no es por el vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado… no, eso solo es algo material que si bien resalta su belleza, no es nada comparado con la felicidad que llevaba dentro de si, es esta la que hace que su mirada y su sonrisa ilumine mas que el mismo sol, su risa parece el cantar de los pájaros… parece una chiquilla, pero ciertamente es una mujer que esta a punto de comenzar una nueva vida junto al hombre que siempre amo, aun en la ignorancia de su existencia, ella nunca dejo de amar a ese joven tan encantador, muchos no hubiesen apostado por este amor que hoy vemos a punto de realizarse, pero yo si… desde la primera vez que los vi juntos supe que seria así, que ellos lograrían encontrar el camino que los uniría para siempre, el destino casi me hace una mala jugada… pero incluso este no se resistió a la idea de verlos juntos – Expreso con la mirada brillante por las lagrimas que contenía.

- La vida muchas veces tiene formas misteriosas de mostrarnos los caminos que debemos tomar Martha, nosotras sentimos el mismo dolor que usted debió sentir al enterarse del accidente que sufrió Terry donde lo creímos muerto, sufrimos tanto por Candy y también por el destino que había corrido el chico… pero Dios siempre sabe como y porque hace las cosas, tal vez Candy se hubiese negado a regresar con Terry si este tomaba la decisión de hacerse cargo de la entonces señorita Marlowe, pero sin llegar a casarse con ella. Quizás el chico nunca se hubiese animado a incumplir la palabra empeñada a Candy… así que alguien tenia que hacer algo pero todos estábamos atados de manos, ambos tuvieron que verse perdidos y sentirse perdidos para poder comprenderlo cuan importante era el uno para el otro – Menciono la hermana María posando su mirada en la chica, quien sonreía junto a Annie y Patty.

- Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… justo eso le paso a ellos, ahora saben lo difícil que es vivir estando lejos y le aseguro que esta vez no habrá nadie que los separe, Dios ha bendecido ese amor y esta vez estarán juntos para toda la vida – Dijo la señorita Pony con una hermosa sonrisa y se coloco de pie encaminándose hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

- Pero yo no soy la única que luce hermosa este día, mis madres están preciosas – Expreso la rubia acercándose hasta la anciana para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba, para después mirarla a los ojos – Estoy tan feliz de tenerlas aquí… este día no hubiese sido igual sin ustedes, la verdad yo no hubiese sido quien soy sino es por ustedes, creo que nadie en este mundo puede decir que posee mejores madres que yo – Agrego abrazándola.

- No seas tan atolondrada y exagerada Candy… - Decía la hermana María colocándose de pie pero una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- No exagero, ustedes dos son las mejores madres que alguien pudiese tener… sin ofender a las presentes – Indico con una sonrisa mirando a Annie y a la abuela Martha – Pero para que estas dos maravillosas mujeres me hubiesen soportado hasta el día de hoy han tenido que ser todas unas heroínas… se aguantaron mis lagrimas, mis travesuras, mis ausencias y mis llegadas también, esas que casi siempre eran cuando me sentía agobiada o triste por cualquier problema que se presentase en mi vida, señorita Pony… hermana María, ustedes siempre estuvieron allí para mi, dispuestas a consolarme, a aconsejarme, a reprenderme si era necesario, estuvieron allí cuando yo sentía que no tenia a nadie mas en este mundo, fueron mi guía, mi luz, mi puerto seguro, sostuvieron mi mano en cada momento, en los peores, en los mejores, jamás escuche de sus labios una palabra que no fuese la indicada, tienen la capacidad para saber exactamente lo que necesitaba y me lo ofrecían sin dudarlo, sin ante poner nada a mi bienestar, eso las hace mas mejores madres del mundo… - Dejo libre un sollozo sin poder evitarlo y su voz se quebró – Ustedes dos han sido mi hogar… mis madres y yo… yo las amo con todo mi ser, yo no seria nada si Dios no las hubiese colocado en mi vida, nunca tendré como agradecerle por lo generoso que ha sido conmigo, en ocasiones creo que no merezco tanta felicidad… mas de la que alguna vez soñé tener… - Susurro mirándolas a los ojos y se llevo las manos de sus madres a los labios para darles un beso, largo y profundo al tiempo que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Nuestras vidas no hubiesen sido lo mismo sin ti Candy, sin cada uno de los niños que llegaron a nuestro hogar y nos llenaron el corazón de alegrías, tal vez muchos piense que eres nuestra consentida… negarlo seria un poco injusto pues ciertamente tú siempre has sido especial para María y para mi… y lo has sido hija, no porque seas mejor que cualquier de tus hermanos, simplemente lo has sido por ser Candy, nuestra Candy… la traviesa, la risueña, la valiente, la optimista, la que jamás vería el lado malo de las personas, por el contrario Candy tú siempre has buscado lo mejor de todos los seres humanos que se han puesto en tu camino, incluso de aquellos que te hicieron daño… eso te hace especial mi niña… eso te hace quien eres y si mis manos han contribuido para eso déjame decirte que entonces he cumplido en parte el papel que Dios me encomendó en esta vida, he creado hombres y mujeres de bien, sin importar que no hayan salido de mi vientre… ustedes son mis hijos, todos… - La dama extendió su mano hacia Annie quien estaba a punto de llorar – Todos son mis hijos y yo me siento la madre mas feliz del mundo por verlos realizados y felices… mi vida en ustedes ha sido muy valiosa, plena, colmada de dichas y satisfacciones – Expreso la mujer dejando correr las lagrimas que se anidaban en sus ojos abrazándose a las chicas.

Annie le extendió la mano a la hermana María para que también se uniese a ese abrazo y las cuatro se mantuvieron así por varios minutos, dejando que los gestos expresasen aquello que las palabras no podían. Patty y su abuela observaban la escena sintiéndose igual de emocionadas, estas también se abrazaron con ternura, compartiendo esa mirada cómplice que las hacia tan unidas. Después de un momento fueron sacadas por un llamado a la puerta, era Ángela para informarles que los autos habían llegado y que la señora Elroy pasaría a ver a Candy después de hablar con Albert, pues el joven debía salir antes para la iglesia, de inmediato Annie puso de nuevo manos a la obra para retocar el maquillaje que se había corrido debido a las lagrimas y tal como su esposo decía, la chica parecía un tornado moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación para que todas lucieran igual de preciosas que hacia minutos antes que entrara la matrona.

No había visto un día mas brillante y hermoso que este, nunca ni en sus múltiples viajes se había sentido tan emocionado, tan ansioso y animado como lo estaba hoy, ni siquiera cuando piso por primera vez suelo africano, sentía que hoy todo era mas vivo y lleno de color, desde el mismo momento en el cual abrió los ojos esta mañana y los poso en el extenso paisaje que se podía divisar desde su habitación… la razón era una, solo una… a partir de hoy comenzaría una nueva vida para él, una mejor, llena de cosas maravillosas que compartiría con la mujer que amaba, había esperado tanto este día que reviso el calendario mas de diez veces desde que se levanto y se encamino hasta el baño, apenas había desayunado pues la emoción no dejaba que pasase bocado, estaba demasiado ávido por todo lo que ocurriría en este día como para sentarse frente a una mesa y pasar al menos dos horas en esta conversando de cosas banales o degustando una comida a la cual estaba acostumbrado, por lo que tomó algo rápido y para sorpresa de muchos en la casa salió a cabalgar un rato, como hacia mucho tiempo no hacia.

La verdadera razón era que deseaba poder gritarle al mundo su felicidad y si se quedaba en la casa acallando aquello que le urgía liberar su tía terminaría armándole un escándalo a verlo gritar como un loco… y vaya si lucia como un loco en esos momentos cuando puso gritar a todo pulmón que amaba a Fransheska Di Carlo y que ese día la haría su esposa, se sentía como si tuviese veinte años de nuevo, como un chico despreocupado, libre, salvaje… si, lucia como un loco, pero un loco de felicidad, su vida daría un nuevo giro y había soñado tanto con esto y con la libertad que tendría… al menos por unos meses, que poco le importaba si alguien pasaba por casualidad, lo veía y se daba cuenta que el magante, el excelentísimo, el correctísimo e intachable William Albert Andley Ferguson, estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas como si fuese un demente que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo y que seria libre junto a su mujer, su amada, su novia… su esposa – Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro al recordar el episodio, dejo libre un suspiro - Sintiendo que su pecho cada vez se hacia mas ancho para abarcar la emoción que lo embargaba, cerró los ojos un instante y de inmediato la imagen de su novia se presento ante él, con esa hermosa sonrisa que le iluminaba la vida – Un suave golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

- Adelante – Menciono encaminándose hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que habían colocado ese día en su habitación y se acomodo el saco.

- Hijo pase a ver como estaba todo… ya falta poco para que salgas hacia la iglesia – Dijo Emilia Elroy entrando a la habitación del chico.

- Ya estoy listo tía… en realidad lo estoy desde hace aproximadamente una hora – Indico con una hermosa sonrisa acercándose a ella – Veo que usted también esta lista, luce muy hermosa… parece una reina, la verdad si los Reyes de Inglaterra hubiesen logrado asistir a la boda y no hubiesen visto truncado sus planes por los compromisos pendientes, creo que la reina Mary no hubiese logrado ocultar su envidia en cuanto sus ojos se hubiesen posado en usted tía, pues luce hoy como si llevase ese titulo… - Expresa cuando la mujer lo detuvo.

- No exageres William… solo me vestí para una ocasión especial como esta y si lo dices por la tiara, déjame decirte que fue idea de tu prometida… Fransheska insistió en que se me vería bien, yo aun estoy intentando acostumbrarme, sabes que soy de cosas sencillas pero elegantes, solo eso – Alego sonrojándose un poco al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para acomodar la tiara de oro que llevaba puesta – Incluso fue su idea la que usara un poco de maquillaje y este vestido de seda mas liviana… yo estoy acostumbrada a otras cosas y lo hice por complacerla pues estaba muy entusiasmada, no es que me sienta incomoda con el vestido… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada y… ¿En serio me veo bien? ¿No parezco una mujer de esas ridículas y desubicadas que no saben lo que les queda mal y hacen el ridículo? – Inquirió mirando al chico a los ojos y por primera vez en años Albert vio un estibo de duda en los ojos de su tía, sorprendiéndose.

- Tía si existe algo que usted y George me han inculcado desde joven es ser sincero en cualquier circunstancia y mas con las personas allegadas a mi, créame cuando le digo que luce esplendida y debo felicitar a Fransheska pues hizo un maravilloso trabajo convenciéndola para que luciera así este día – Expreso tomándole la manos para mirarla a los ojos – Tanto así que estoy seguro que se robara mas de un suspiros el día de hoy a algunos caballeros – Agrego con una amplia sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada.

- ¡William, por favor! Deja de decir tonterías de ese tipo, a mi edad ya no estoy para andar con esas… esas… con ciertas actitudes, tampoco me interesa atraer la atención de ningún caballero, no creas que no sé que ya no luzco la belleza que poseía antaño, puedo ser vieja pero no soy ilusa y sé muy bien que ya estoy arrugada, llena de canas y achaques… no poseo la vitalidad de una jovencita, aunque me siento muy bien de salud, he mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses… pero soy perfectamente consciente de mi posición y mi edad… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Nada de eso evitara que alguno de los invitados a la boda que sean contemporáneos con usted se sorprendan gratamente al verla tan hermosa y elegante, tía usted es una mujer hermosa y eso ni los años, los achaques o las arrugas podrán borrarlo jamás y creo que le insistiere de ahora en adelante a mi futura esposa para que la haga sentirse tan bella como es, como lo será siempre… y no voy admitir negativas al respecto Emilia Elroy – Señalo al ver que ella intentaba protestar.

- Eres un adulador… no sabia que poseías esa cualidad William, pero te advierto que no quiero que estés haciendo comentarios sobre posibles relaciones sentimentales y majaderas con ninguno de los caballeros presentes el día de hoy, mira que yo soy una mujer respetable y muy centrada ¿Entendido? – Pregunto al ver la luz que se desprendía de los ojos azul cielo.

- Entendido tía… tendré que callarme todas los comentarios que reciba de su persona el día de hoy, sin embargo tendré que hacerle saber si algún caballero desea cortejarla de manera formal pues es de muy mal gusto dejarlos con la interrogante con respecto a su reacción ¿No le parece? – Inquirió con una gran sonrisa viendo el sonrojo de la dama.

- ¡William Albert ya hable! Nada de eso pasara hoy… concéntrate en tu boda y no andes inventando nada mas, mira que sé lo creativo que puedes llegar a ser y últimamente como que mucho mas… Fransheska te llena la cabeza de fantasías – Expuso alejándose un poco para disimular la sonrisa y la emoción por los comentarios de su sobrino.

- En realidad me llena la vida de fantasías extraordinarias y de realidades maravillosas tía, me hace sentirme el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra y es lógico que también desee ver feliz a las personas que amo y a usted la amo con todo mi corazón… ha sido esa madre que siempre me falto tía Emilia y aunque en ocasiones… en muchas ocasiones hemos tenido diferencias, la verdad no tendré como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por esta familia, pero en especial por mi, sin su guía, su temple y sus consejos yo no hubiese podido con este peso solo – Menciono acercándose hasta ella para tomarle las manos y mirarla a los ojos – Yo soy la cabeza de la familia Andley… pero el pilar fundamental de la misma es usted tía y eso nunca nadie podrá ponerlo en duda – Agrego con el pecho lleno de emoción.

- Yo… yo solo he sido quien me ha tocado ser William, solo he llevado a cabo el papel que la vida me asigno, se que no he sido perfecta y que he cometido muchos errores… pero créeme que siempre ha sido pensando en el bienestar de todos, me aterraba fallar en la encomienda que mi hicieron tus padres o la que me hiciera Rosemary o los padres de Archibald, si Dios no me bendijo con hijos debía hacer lo mejor por aquellos que la vida me había dado… nadie me enseño como ser madre William, nadie se detuvo un minuto para decirle como debía actuar ante cual o tal situación… sola tuve que abrirme camino y tratar de hacerlo de la manera mas adecuada posible, dude infinidad de veces de las decisiones que tomaba, me aterre otras tantas ante situaciones que sentía se me escapaban de las manos… ser Emilia Elroy no ha sido fácil hijo – Dejo libre un suspiro mientras miraba al chico a los ojos y le posaba una mano en la mejilla – Pero cuando veo a mi familia… cuando te veo a ti, a Archie… incluso a la alocada de Candice, me siento feliz de ser parte de sus vidas, de haber moldeado en algún momento sus caminos y haberles indicado como seguirlo… aunque la mayoría de las veces no me hubiesen hecho caso, eso me demostró que no estaba criando títeres sino hombres y mujeres con voluntad propia y con la fuerza para mantenerse firme ante las adversidades… te confieso todo esto no porque hoy estés a punto de casarte y Candice también, lo hago porque siento que necesito hacerlo… sus vidas tomaron otro rumbo a partir de hoy y creo que es justo que sepan que me siento muy orgulloso de ambos – Expreso con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

- Tía… no sé que decirle… usted siempre ha sido para nosotros un apoyo y un camino señalado que aunque no lo crea deseamos seguir… ya sé que tengo alma de aventurero, sé que la abandone por mucho tiempo y tal vez no se pueda decir que soy el mejor sobrino de este mundo, pero la quiero y eso no lo dude nunca, si me alejaba no era solo por la presión que usted ejercía sobre mi… era porque sentía que debía buscar algo y ese algo no estaba en Chicago, creo haber comprendido que era eso que buscaba – Indico con una sonrisa ante la mirada atenta de ella, dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Buscaba el amor tía… buscaba quien compartiera su vida conmigo, esa persona especial que me hiciera tener deseos de aterrizar… de quedarme en un hogar, puede que este hogar no sea de piedras y madera… tal vez sea cualquier sitio en el mundo en algún momento especial, pero ahora estoy seguro que a donde quiera que vaya si estoy junto a Fransheska estaré en mi hogar… ella es mi hogar tía y sé que no dejara que me pierda de nuevo, ya no volveré a vagar por la vida como si fuese un vagabundo y mucho menos me alejare de usted como lo hacia antes… aunque… - Estaba por decir cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Ya lo sé… me costo mucho obtener la información que deseaba, pero la voluntad de George no es de acero, no conmigo… aunque debo admitir que es casi imperturbable, si no fuese porque conocemos sus orígenes daría por sentado que es un Andley – Indico con una sonrisa – Pero no existen muchas personas que hayan hecho desistir a Emilia Elroy Andley de sus empeños y conseguí que me dijera a donde te ibas de viaje de bodas – Agrego levantando el mentón con orgullo.

- La verdad no me extraña – Señalo Albert divertido ante la reacción de su tía – Ambos son famosos por su tenacidad y… pues siempre alguien tiene que ceder… imagino la presión a la cual sometiste a George tía para que te diera esa información, la verdad solo es un secreto para Fransheska, quiero sorprenderla… pensaba comunicártelo hoy – Comento mirándola.

- Te agradezco que me hayas tomado en cuenta… ya eres un hombre adulto y responsable por tu vida William, aunque para mi sigas siendo un chico y en ocasiones intente imponerte cosas, siento que ya no será necesario… tu visión del mundo y de la vida cambiara a partir de hoy hijo… y cambiara aun mas cuando a tu vida llegue la bendición de un hijo… que espero no tarde mucho, mira que ya estoy vieja y deseo al menos ver unos dos o tres herederos Andley por allí corriendo… como en los viejos tiempo… cuando nuestros pequeños Anthony y Stear nos llenaban la vida de alegrías… aun los extraño, creo que no dejare de hacerlo nunca… solo ellos lograban hacerme sonreír de verdad en esa época tan difícil, aligerar la carga que llevaba sobre mis espaldas… - Esbozo con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta mientras los recuerdos llegaban hasta ella.

- Estoy seguro que donde quiera que estén siguen llevándola en sus almas tía… usted fue para ellos lo mismo que fue para mi… una madre, una madre maravillosa y ejemplar – Dijo Albert también conmovido por los recuerdos.

Ella asintió en silencio pues su voz no alcanzaría el tono adecuado para esbozar palabra, mientras luchaba férreamente contra las lágrimas que nadaban en sus ojos y estaban a punto de traicionarla, respiro profundamente esquivando la mirada del chico. Albert al ver la actitud de su tía la acerco hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, rompiendo con esa coraza que la matrona siempre mantenía para no mostrar sus sentimientos, acostumbrada a no hacerlo se sintió un poco tensa al principio pero después se relajo y correspondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad, dejando libre al fin una lagrima, pero que limpio rápidamente.

- Tía no hay nada de malo en llorar… menos si es de felicidad – Indico el chico mirándola a los ojos, mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.

- No estoy llorando William… es… es solo una mota de polvo que me cayo en los ojos – Se excuso sonrojándose al ser sorprendida – Sera mejor que pases por la habitación de Candice para que la veas antes de salir para la iglesia, ya es casi hora y el novio no debe llegar tarde – Ordeno retomando esa postura erguida y segura mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- En ese caso iremos a verla los dos… nunca cambiaras Emilia Elroy Andley – Indico tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla – La verdad no deseo que cambies tampoco… aunque dudo que puedas seguir mostrándote tan impasible cuando tengas a Albert Anthony corriendo por toda la casa – Agrego con una sonrisa picara y la mirada brillante ante la sorpresa que había causada en la dama.

Ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y apretón aun mas la unión de sus manos, encaminándose de esta manera hasta la habitación de Candy, fueron recibidos en medio de risas y lagrimas de felicidad que una vez mas las madres de la chica dejaban libres, mientras Martha trataba de aligerar la nostalgia presente en las mujeres haciendo algún comentario gracioso. En los ojos del rubio se posaron en la chica se quedo completamente cautivado por ella, lucia tan hermosa… como un ángel, de inmediato a su cabeza llego aquella imagen de la pequeña de seis años que lloraba desconsolada y un minuto después reía alegremente… esa era la verdadera Candy, la que lograba ver solo lo bueno de la vida, a la que salvo de morir ahogada en aquellas cataratas, ya que no hacia distinciones entres las personas, la chica que siempre se sacrificaba, se equivocaba, se caía y se volvía a levantar pues ni siquiera en los momentos mas difíciles se dio por vencida… la pequeña que podía iluminar el día mas triste con sus inmensos y hermosos ojos esmeraldas… nunca había pensado en Candy como una hija, pero verla en este momento le hacia desear tener una hija como ella… con esa fortaleza y ese optimismo, seria maravilloso que también tuviese la alegría y la fantasía que irradiaba Fransheska… tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado a un pequeño ser que aun no existía, pero puede asegurar que seria el padre mas feliz y orgulloso si su hija tuviese esas característica y… y si no las poseía tampoco importaba mucho porque estaba seguro que igual la adoraría con toda su alma y también que el día que la viese vestida de blanco como veía a Candy, con esa sonrisa que iluminara su mirada… su corazón latiría justo como lo esta haciendo ahora… o tal vez un poco mas – Pensaba cuando su atención fue atraída por la rubia.

- ¿Te quedaras allí parado todo el día? – Inquirió Candy con una hermosa sonrisa colocando los brazos en jarra mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Eh? Disculpa Candy estaba… - Intento decir sin salir aun por completo de ese estado de ensoñación donde se encontraba.

- En otro mundo… uno de fantasías seguramente, pero déjame decirte que tu princesa no esta en esta habitación, sino tu hermana… ¿Qué tal luzco?- Menciono sonriendo.

- ¡Maravillosa! Te ves como un ángel… y en realidad si estaba en un país de ensueños… pensaba en el futuro, en lo que sentiría el día que viese a la hija que sueño tener justo como luces tú ahora… y pensaba que seria extraordinario que mi pequeña irradiase la misma felicidad que veo en ti… luces tan hermosa y no es solo el vestido, el peinado o el maquillaje… esa luz y esa belleza salen directamente de su corazón y tu alma Candy –Esbozo con una sonrisa y llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de ella para brindarle una caricia cargada de ternura.

- Albert… - Susurro ella y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas una vez más y se amarro a él en un abrazo que el rubio hizo mas fuerte, sin importarle si arrugaban sus ropas, ella se movió para mirarlo a los ojos – Me siento tan feliz este día que hasta estoy empezando a creer que es un sueño… no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, por las veces que me has salvado y no hablo solo de aquella vez en la catarata o cuando nos ataco ese león que había escapado del zoológico… hablo de las veces en las que he sentido que el mundo se derrumba a mi alrededor y nada tiene sentido, pero en los cuales tú has estado para brindarme tu mano y mantenerme de pie… Albert yo te debo tanto… tanto – Decía al tiempo que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- No me debes nada… nada en absoluto Candy, tú eres mi hermana, no importa que no llevemos la misma sangre, yo te siento así y cada cosa que hice por ti fue porque en verdad deseaba hacerla… nunca espere que te sintieras en deuda conmigo ni recibir a cambio tu eterno agradecimiento o tu sumisión y poder tener poder sobre tu vida o tus decisiones… solo quería un poco de cariño de hermana, una compañía… alguien que compartiera mis problemas y mis alegrías, que hiciera que la soledad en la cual vivía no fuese tan imponente y tú lo hiciste Candy, te juro que no hubiese sido lo mismo sin tu alegría, sin tu optimismo… sin esa maravillosa manía de ver solo lo bueno en todos, de creer en las personas que te rodean, incluso creíste en mi cuando no era nadie… cuando no tenia un pasado, tú también fuiste mi sostén, mi lugar seguro en este mundo, así que si hablamos de deudas yo también tendría una inmensa con contigo hermana – Menciono mirándola a los ojos mientras mantenía las manos de ella entre las suyas y sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados.

- Gracias… gracias por estar a mi lado siempre, incluso cuando no estaba en cuerpo presente, estoy tan segura que serás feliz – Indico abrazándolo – Mereces cada cosa buena que te pase Albert, mereces tener a tu lado a una chica como Fransheska y mereces tener una familia maravillosa… quiero muchos sobrinos, pues yo te daré muchos a ti – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- De eso estoy seguro… no perderán tiempo ustedes dos – Acoto divertido al ver el leve sonrojo que pinto las mejillas de la rubia – Y prometo darte muchos sobrinos yo también… le traeremos a esta casa la alegría que la caracterizaba años atrás… solo espero que mi tía – Menciono y se volvió para mirar a la dama a unos metros de él, le extendió la mano invitándola a acercarse a ellos – No tenga ningún problema en dejarlos correr por toda la casa o trepar a un árbol de vez en cuando… tampoco si deciden tener de mascota a un animal poco convencional como a u cuatí o un zorrillo, incluso podrían tener una hermosa cebra o jirafa – Expuso con la mirada brillante conteniendo la carcajada al ver la cara de la anciana.

A Candy se le escaparon un par de lágrimas al recordar a su fiel amigo, quien la había acompañado en tantas aventuras… Klin, su inseparable Klin y que hacia ya seis años había partido a un cielo muy lejos de ella… pudo ver la misma sensación de alegría y nostalgia en Albert al recordar a Puppe, quien lo había hecho unos meses antes que su cuatí dejando a su dueño con una penosa sensación de vacio, el mismo que sintió ella cuando al final de la tarde comprendió que ya su amiguito no estaría nunca mas a su lado… al menos en materia. Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por un sollozo que había escapado de Annie quien seguramente estaba recordando a sus mascotas, Candy le dedico una sonrisa para aligerar la tristeza, este día no debía ser triste… además no había motivo para estarlo pues esos animalitos les habían brindado muchas alegrías y lo seguirían haciendo si se les recordaba de esta manera. Albert abrazo a Candy y le dio un beso en la sien para acompañar ese sentimiento que ella llevaba por dentro, después se dirigió hacia su tía.

- ¿Aceptara todas las mascotas que nuestros hijos tengan? – Inquirió divertido mirándola.

- Siempre y cuando no sean peligrosos para ellos… nada de serpientes, leones, tigres… cocodrilos… o esas otras especies que hay en África, mira que te conozco y sé que vas a querer formarle un zoológico en el jardín – Indico en tono serio pero su mirada sonreía.

- Entendido… nada de animales peligrosos… aunque ninguno lo es, si no se siente amenazados tenga por seguro que no atacaran a nadie… - Decía cuando la mujer lo interrumpió.

- ¡William he hablado! – Lo reprendió como a un niño.

Todos rompieron en carcajadas al ver la situación provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la dama quien dejo libre un suspiro y media sonrisa que trato de disimular para mantener el orden como su naturaleza lo dictaba, aunque la verdad sentía que ese peso de responsabilidad y esa coraza dura como el mármol que siempre había llevado comenzaba a hacerse mas ligero, sabia que habían muchas cosas que no cambiarían en ella… pero se sentía tan bien esta especie de libertad que empezaba a sentir ahora que veía a sus sobrinos realizados. Albert posaba la mirada en su hermana a minutos, sintiendose orgulloso y feliz, admirando lo hermosa que lucía.

Compartieron unos minutos mas recordando alguna anécdota divertida ocurrida desde que se conocieron hasta la fecha, logrando sacarles varias sonrisas a las madres de Candy y la tía Emilia, hasta que Ángela llego para notificarle a Albert que ya George se encontraba en el salón y los autos estaban preparados para salir hacia la iglesia; el rubio se despidió de su hermana con un abrazo cariño y una linda sonrisa, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación para arreglarse un poco el saco y el cabello, echándose un rápido vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, nunca había prestado mucha atención a estas cosas, pero hoy quería lucir impecable para Fransheska.

El ambiente dentro de la mansión Andley era de esperarse, personas iban y venían con paso apresurado llevando cosas, dando ordenes, revisando apuntes, cada uno ocupado con alguna tarea pendiente, su mirada se paseo por el enorme salón de la mansión que era utilizado única y exclusivamente para ofrecer fiestas, habían permanecido cerrado por muchos años, pero esta era una ocasión lo bastante especial como para abrir de nuevo sus puertas, las puertas de cristal que lo dividían del jardín se encontraban abiertas dejando que el dulce aroma de los rosales entrara al salón impregnándolo por completo, había permanecido así por días.

- George amor… creo que deberías ir a buscar a Albert, ya es hora y el novio no puede llegar tarde – Escucho la voz de su prometida a su lado.

- Estamos bien de tiempo Galilea, sabes cuan obsesivo soy con ello amor, sin embargo tienes razón… seguramente Albert debe estar a punto de hacer un agujero en la alfombra y con la mirada clavada en el reloj pendiente a cada segundo que pasa… será mejor que envié a alguien por él para no dejarte sola – Indico tomándole la mano para darle un beso.

- ¡Por Dios George! No me voy a perder – Expreso regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- No he dicho algo parecido – Se defendió con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos café que tanto amaba – Simplemente que no esta bien que te deje aquí sola… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió

- Solo serán unos minutos, seguro Albert esta listo ya… vamos debes cumplir con tu papel de padrino como se debe y yo mientras te esperare en el salón de entrada – Menciono con tranquilidad.

Aprovecho que iban por el pasillo sin testigos para darle un suave beso en los labios, que les hizo detener sus pasos cuando se hizo un poco mas intenso cuando el moreno rodeo con sus brazos la delgada cintura de la chica que había llegado para enseñarle un mundo completamente distinto al que conocía, no esperaba encontrar a una mujer que le diese este sentido a su vida, siempre la deseo era verdad… la busco muchas veces en tantas que se cruzaron en su camino, pero jamás imagino que la encontraría justo en una mujer como Galilea, era mayor que ella por trece años… pero eso no era lo que lo había desconcertado cuando comenzó a sentirse atraído por la chica, lo que en verdad lo había confundido era que Galilea no tenia esas característica que buscaba en una mujer, ni siquiera física pues siempre se habían inclinado por las rubias… tal vez para tener de alguna manera algo que le recordase a aquel amor tan maravilloso e imposible que despertó a su corazón y su alma a un sentimiento tan complejo, hermoso y doloroso como lo era el amor… Rosamarie, su adorada diosa de cabellos dorados… pero incluso ella había quedado en el olvido cuando Galilea se instalo en su corazón, ahora tenia a una diosa de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azabaches… todo lo contrario de aquel primer amor, mas real, mas verdadero y tangible… mucho mas tangible – Pensó esbozando una sonrisa mientras se deleitaba bebiendo de la boca de su prometida y acariciando su esplendida figura. Después de unos minutos escucharon unos pasos acercarse por lo que tuvieron que separarse, encaminándose de nuevo hasta el salón y al llegar a este George pudo ver que en lo alto de la escalera ya se encontraba Albert.

El corazón se George se hincho de orgullo y emoción al ver al joven, quien tenia una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y su mirada brillaba tanto como el sol de ese día, evidentemente estaba feliz y no era para menos, hoy haría uno de sus sueños realidad, al fin tendría la dicha de desposar a Fransheska Di Carlo, para poder amarla con libertad y tranquilidad – Dio un par de pasos para llegar hasta y poder controlar su emoción le dio un abrazo.

- Gracias por estar este día conmigo George… - Decía el rubio cuando su amigo lo detuvo.

- Donde mas podría estar – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada – Me siento tan feliz por ti y tan orgulloso… estoy seguro que si tu padre estuviese aquí se sentiría igual – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Espero que donde se encuentre lo sienta George y también se sienta orgulloso de ti, yo no seria quien soy sin tu guía y tus consejos, fuiste para mi ese padre que la vida me negó… sé que apenas me llevas doce años, que no podría tener un hijo como yo, pero créeme cuando te digo que te considero un padre – Dijo el rubio con emoción y dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa cuando vio los ojos del hombre frente a él cristalizarse por las lagrimas, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo – Has sido indispensable en mi vida George… gracias por todo y no tienes que fingir delante de mi esas ganas de llorar amigo, lo estoy a punto de llorar como un sentimental cualquiera… pero no me importaría dejarte ver cuan emocionado estoy – Agrego alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… y yo… bueno… fue una mota de polvo, es que vengo desde el salón y tienes las puertas abiertas… seguramente fue algo que entro con la brisa… llevo minutos intentando sacármela del ojo - Expreso el moreno respirando profundamente para no liberar las lágrimas que bailaban en su garganta. – Sera mejor que nos vayamos si no quieres llegar tarde – Indicó encaminándose hacia su prometida.

- Seguramente… creo que tendré que decirle a las chicas que tengan mas cuidado con la limpieza, a mi tía le paso lo mismo – Menciono divertido tomando el brazo de la matrona.

Quien se sonrojo un poco y esquivo la mirada de George quien también bajo la vista avergonzado por ser descubierto, Albert dejo libre una carcajada que fue imitada pero con mayor disimulo por Galilea ante la actitud de la dama y el caballero, después de eso se encaminaron hasta la puerta, George fue quien la abrió para que el rubio saliera, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a todo el personal de la casa esperándolo para desearle la mayor de las suertes, subieron al auto y salieron rumbo a la iglesia.

Cuando la imponente fachada de la Catedral El Santo Nombre, ubicada en el centro de Chicago se mostro ante sus ojos el joven sintió que su corazón daba un brinco dentro del pecho, su cuerpo fue recorrido por un leve temblor y su boca se torno seca, trago para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sintió como su madre le tomaba la mano y la apretaba suavemente, él se volvió y respondió a la sonrisa que ella le regalaba con el mismo gesto. Al fin el auto se detuvo, esperaron cerca de un minuto en el cual su padre le menciono algunas cosas, sus responsabilidades como hombre de familia, sobre las cosas que debía pero sobre todo las que no debía hacer, haciéndole especial énfasis en estas, haciéndole saber que confiaba plenamente en él y sabia que no fallaría porque había hecho la mejor elección de todas, se casaría con la mujer que amaba y eso no lo dejaría cometer errores, porque seria su corazón quien lo guiase en los momentos difíciles que se pudieran presentar en un futuro. Vieron llegar dos autos con el escudo de la familia Andley, Terry sintió de inmediato que su corazón se lanzaba en una carrera frenética y sus padres desaparecieron de lugar, solo era consciente de los automóviles estacionados a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

- Seguramente es Albert – Logro escuchar que decía su madre y eso lo hizo relajarse.

La ansiedad lo estaba torturando cada vez mas, así que intercambiando unas palabras con ellos decidieron descender, había esperado para evitar a la prensa pero sabían que no tenia caso pues de todas manera tendrían que pasar por el cordón que había formando los periodistas justo a la entrada de la iglesia. Albert poso su mirada en la gran cantidad de reporteros que se habían apostado a las afueras de la catedral, lo último que deseaba era que su boda se convirtiese en un circo mediático, pero sabia que era imposible mantener a la prensa alejada del lugar o excluirlos del todo, incluso si todo lo relacionado con Terry y la familia de su prometida no hubiese ocurrido, el hecho de ser esta su boda y la de Candy habría captado la atención de toda la prensa del país; respiro profundamente y le indico al chofer que bajarían en ese momento, su tía estuvo de acuerdo y desentendió junto con él.

En cuanto los novios asomaron sus rostros fuera de los autos una ola de murmullos se dejo escuchar entre los invitados que iban llegando y los periodistas que se encontraban en el lugar. Terry se acerco a Albert para saludarlo con una gran sonrisa ignorando algunos de los llamados que le hiciera la prensa, el rubio lo recibió con un abrazo emulando su gesto y su actitud cuando su nombre se dejo escuchar entre los reporteros.

- Era mucho pedir que no tuviéramos este acoso un día como hoy ¿Verdad?- Inquirió Terry mostrando media sonrisa al tiempo que se volvía para mirar a los fotógrafos que comenzaban a hacer su trabajo.

- Piensa que solo hacen su trabajo Terry… es incomodo para nosotros, pero créeme no debe ser muy agradable para ellos pasar todo el día apostados en este lugar a la espera de unas cuantas palabras que podamos dedicarles, intentemos ser lo mas amables posibles y así salir mas rápido de esto ¿Te parece? – Pregunto el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Señor Andley… señor Grandchester ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy? – Inquirió uno de los hombres allí presente.

- Creo que eso es algo bastante obvio… - Contesto Terry mirándolo divertido – Pero si quiere que le exprese con palabras como me siento… se podría decir que me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo… aunque supongo que Albert me diría que es él quien se siente así – Bromeo volviéndose hacia su amigo.

- En realidad lo soy Terry… es algo común mencionar ese tipo de cosas cuando uno esta por casarse, sobre todo si se toma en cuenta que ambos tomaremos por esposas a mujeres maravillosas, hermosas y las que amamos profundamente – Acoto el rubio al mismo hombre.

- ¿Nos revelara al fin donde se llevara a cabo su Luna de Miel señor Andley? – Pregunto otro.

- Aun Fransheska ignora nuestro destino así que me veo en la penosa situación de no poder responder esa pregunta, no quiero por ningún motivo que la sorpresa que deseo darle se vea arruinada, pero no se preocupe… prometo enviarle una postal desde nuestro primer destino y en este le mencionare algunos de los siguientes – Respondió Albert con una amplia sonrisa.

- Señor Grandchester… ¿Tendremos la oportunidad de ver a su primo hoy? – Lo interrogo uno de los reporteros que estuvo en la rueda de prensa.

- Él estará presente… viene en compañía de Fransheska, será el encargado de entregarla junto a mi tío… no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápido para él, ha sido como una avalancha así que les pediré que sean un poco considerados… bueno señores nosotros nos retiramos, como comprenderán debemos ocupar nuestro lugar dentro de la iglesia, además de recibir algunas indicaciones por parte del sacerdote y los padrinos, no debemos hacer esperar a nuestras futuras esposas – Menciono Terry para no parecer tan antipático.

- Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y compartir con nosotros… no retrasen a las chicas por favor o de lo contrario tanto Terry como yo terminaremos haciendo dos agujeros en el piso de la nave de la catedral – Expuso Albert con tranquilidad para drenar la ansiedad que podía apreciar en todos, no solo en él.

Acto seguido se encaminaron hasta el interior de la iglesia donde ya los esperaban sus respectivos padrinos, por parte del rubio estaban George y Emilia Elroy y por parte de Terry se encontraban Susana Smith y su esposo el doctor Smith, quienes habían llegado hasta esto debido a unas broma que hiciese el chico con respecto a su falta de padrinos para este día.

- Buenas tardes – Saludaron los caballeros a todos los presentes junto al altar, los cuales los acompañarían durante la espera de las novias y la ceremonia.

- ¡Terry que emoción verte! Casi no llego… parece que todo el mundo quería estar en Chicago este día y los boletos se habían agotado – Esbozo Karen acercándose hasta él para darle un abrazo y después lo miro a los ojos - ¿Cómo están los nervios? – Inquirió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nervios? ¿Cuáles nervios Karen? Yo estoy completamente tranquilo… incluso ya pase el cordón creado por los periodistas, solo quedan unos minutos hasta que Candy haga su entrada, así que no veo que exista un motivo para sentirme nervioso – Menciono con tranquilidad pero sus manos sudaban y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

- Admiro tu calma Terry… la verdad yo si confieso que llevo dentro de mi una ansiedad que me esta matando y se hace peor a cada minuto que pasa – Indico Albert posando su mirada en el reloj, en su tía, George y después en la puerta.

- Intenta relajarte hijo… tal como dice, Terruce no existe motivos para que te sientas nerviosos… - Mencionaba Emilia y el rubio pudo los ojos en blanco, ella continuo – Bueno quizás sea algo que no puedas controlar pero… - Decía cuando Archie llego hasta ellos con una amplia sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y la diversión se podía ver a leguas en su rostro.

- No intenten negarlo, ambos están que se mueren de nervios… puede que tus dotes de actor lo oculten bastante bien Grandchester pero es obvio que están tan asustado como un cachorro en una noche de tormenta, no deberían avergonzarse de ello pues mucho de los que estamos aquí pasamos por ello… ¿No es así señor Grandchester, doctor Smith? – Inquirió mirando a los caballeros con una gran sonrisa.

- Completamente – Esbozo el duque, respondiendo con media sonrisa ante la mirada asombrada que le dedicara Eleonor.

- Es algo muy normal… el grado de expectativa y ansiedad juga con nuestras emociones, aun si no existen motivos para dudar sobre lo que ocurrirá, pues ciertamente la mujer que amamos se presentara ante nosotros para intercambiar votos antes Dios y jurarnos amor eterno… somos completamente consciente de ello, pero aun así existe algo muy en el fondo de nuestro ser que nos hace dudar y temer – Menciono el psicólogo con voz calmada.

- Sobre todo si se trata de una escapista profesional como Candy – Murmuro Terry para él solo pero no pudo evitar que los cercanos a él escuchasen.

- Ella no volverá a huir nunca mas Terry… - Hablo Albert sorprendiéndolo.

- Sabia que estaba nervioso… era evidente por el color que habían tomado sus ojos y su ceño fruncido – Esbozo Karen imitando la cara del chico, para dejar libre una carcajada después.

- Karen no seas cruel, te aseguro que la situación en la que se encuentra Terry y el señor Andley no es nada sencilla… por no decir la que están viviendo Candy y Fransheska, solo espera a que te toque tu turno para que veas… - Menciono Susana con una sonrisa.

- Espero poder estar en primera fila – Indico Terry levantando una ceja y mirándola divertido al ver la reacción de ella – Y Candy no huira… de eso estoy completamente seguro – Agrego de manera triunfante adoptando esa postura arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

- Te aseguraste muy bien de que fuese así – Señalo Archie mirándolo serio unos segundos y después desvió la mirada dejando ver una sonrisa – Supongo que ella también se aseguro que no desaparecieras de nuevo, mas les vale que esta vez sea para siempre… sobre todo a ti Terruce, te conviene hacer inmensamente feliz a Candy y darle la familia con la que siempre ha soñado – Agregaba cuando el castaño lo interrumpió.

- Con la que hemos soñado, ten por seguro que así será Archivald… ahora todo mi empeño se centrara en hacer de la vida de Candy un sueño, ese que yo deseo compartir con ella – Esbozo Terry con la voz ronca, respiro profundamente agradeciendo que esta conversación lo distrajese pues ya estaba que salía corriendo para buscar a su pecosa.

- Esa será la promesa que hoy haremos ante Dios y lucharemos cada día por cumplir – Menciono Albert colocándole una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

Terry asintió en silencio mostrando una sonrisa mientras sentía que la tensión lo dejaba poco a poco, recibió la mano que su madre le tendía y su mirada se cruzo con la de Susana quien le hizo saber sin palabras, que confiaba en que justo eso haría él, hacer a Candy la mujer mas feliz del mundo y serlo junto a ella; resultaba un poco extraño tener a la rubia como su madrina de boda, pero algo le decía que Susana necesitaba de esto, de certificar ante Dios que el amor que él y Candy se profesaban era verdadero y seria para siempre, tal vez era una forma que ella encontraba para expiar sus culpas, culpas que no debía sentir, pero que estaban allí; él sabia perfectamente como se sentía, le dedico una sonrisa asintiendo en silencio.

Su mirada se poso en los automóviles, que estaban en la entrada de la iglesia y que estos pertenecían a las novias, sabiendo que había llegado justo a tiempo, se le hizo tarde porque a ultima hora decidió cambiar su vestido, ya no se colocaría el blanco estilo columna completo, lo sentía demasiado ajustado y tal vez no podía moverse con facilidad, aun cuando se le veía muy bien, pensaba que algo no le gustaba, con la ayuda de Flavia e Irene se lo quito y se coloco el azul marino, pero ese no se le veía bien con el collar, con el rosa vieja se veía muy pálida, el morado no le favorecía el cuello y termino por usar el negro, que era un poco mas sencillo, pero se le veía muy bien, además de que era bastante cómodo, por estas indecisiones que siempre tiene a ultimo momento es que le pide a la modista confeccionar como mínimo cinco trajes para cada evento.

- Hemos llegado justo a tiempo. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Frank quien admiraba los automóviles estacionados.

- Si Frank ya sé que tarde más de la cuenta. – Le recalco Elisa tomando la cola de su vestido para bajar, al tiempo que la puerta del auto se abría del lado de su esposo, quien bajo y con una gran sonrisa le tendió la mano a ella dentro del auto para ayudarla a bajar. – Por lo mismo le pedí a Neil que se adelantara. – Hablaba para después sonreír.

Como era de esperarse los reporteros que no podían atravesar la línea de seguridad, hacían sus mejores esfuerzos por obtener las mejores fotografías de la familia Wells.

La pelirroja sonreía ya que no se perdonaría salir mal en una fotografía que después ronde en todos los diario e hizo un ademan para saludarlos, como siempre dejando en el aire, elegancia, arrogancia y frivolidad que la caracterizaba a primera vista.

- Elisa como siempre tratando de captar la atención de todos, llegando a ultimo momento. – Susurro Patty a Annie al ver a la pelirroja de pie junto a su esposo con esas sonrisas fingidas, que cree le salen a la perfección y nadie se dará cuenta que lo hace por obligación.

- Patty aunque no lo creas Elisa ha cambiado, un poco pero lo ha hecho, creo que ha madurado. – Le hizo saber Annie, esperando el momento para bajar del auto y ayudar a Candy con el vestido y ante la mirada incrédula de Patty por las palabras de la pelinegra.

- Frank vamos a buscar a Frederick, seguro ya la prometida de mi tío bajara y tengo que acomodarlo. – Expuso la chica jalando sutilmente la mano para encaminar a su esposo, a uno de los tres autos que pertenecían a la familia Wells.

- Amor Dennis puede hacerlo, mejor vamos a entrar que ya hemos llegado tarde. – Le susurro tomándole la mano y depositándole un beso, gesto perfecto para una fotografía y así demostrar el amor que hay en el matrimonio, pues Elisa le regalo una sonrisa para disfrazar la situación, sin embargo por dentro la rabia empezaba a germinar.

- Si quieres entra amor, ya sabes que nuestros puestos están reservados, yo voy por Frederick, necesito explicarle lo que deberá hacer y que no le de miedo hacerlo. – Le dijo tratando de controlar su volcán interior.

- Como desees amor, sabes que solo estoy para complacerte. – Expuso con esa sonrisa que Elisa estaba empezando a odiar. – Aprovechare y entrare con Gerard y Gezabel. – Prosiguió cuando su mirada capto a la pareja bajarse del tercer auto de la familia Wells.

- Si querido. – Susurro Elisa y se encamino tratando de no perder un segundo la elegancia, haciendo respiraciones profundas para controlar la rabia, no sabe que le esta pasando con Frank que todo lo que el hombre dice o hace le molesta, muchas veces se recrimina el hacerlo, ya que es ella la que se esta portando como la peor de las desgraciadas con él, pero no puede evitar molestarse ante el desinterés que su esposo le muestra al niño, se ha percatado de que esto se ha venido presentando desde que uno de los doctores prácticamente le dijo en su cara que él era el culpable del trastorno de Frederick, muchas veces quisiera hablar con Frank y dejarle saber que eso no debería tener importancia para ninguno de los dos, pero no sabe como hacerlo, que palabras usar para no herir a su esposo.

Estaba a pocos pasos de llegar al vehículo cuando Dennis bajo con el niño en brazos, regalándole una tímida sonrisa a su patrona, descifrando la incomodidad que podía ver en los ojos marrones, Elisa estiro los brazos y cargo al niño, para después depositarle un beso en la mejilla, se dio media vuelta y se encamino donde deberían pararse las novias.

La tensión hacia estragos en Fabrizio y aunque las cortinillas del auto estaban corridas, podía escuchar a los reporteros afuera, su mirada topacio se anclo en la gris de su hermana y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, a la cual ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

Fransheska podía ver claramente los nervios en Fabrizio, por lo que llevo una mano y la poso en la mejilla de su hermano, ante el toque él cerro los ojos y llevo su mano para cubrir la de la chica, quien lo sintió temblar.

- Todo estará bien Peter pan, solo debes ignorarlos. – Le susurro.

- Hijo, no respondas ni una pregunta. – La voz de Luciano se dejo escuchar y Fabrizio abrió los ojos.

- Papá eso seria descortés. – Acoto el joven. – Además no estoy nervioso, quien lo esta es Fran. – Dijo buscando la mirada de su hermana y tratando de sonreír.

- Peter definitivamente no sabes mentir, mira nada mas como estas. – Le acuso la chica como si se tratase de un chiquillo.

- Que no lo estoy, es mas voy a salir a buscar a Joshua, ya tú deberías bajar en unos minutos, sino Albert va a salir corriendo de la iglesia a buscarte, no lo hagas esperar mucho, porque de seguro él si estará nervioso, pensando que te has arrepentido. – Le dijo al tiempo que le apretaba la nariz con dos de sus dedos y una mirada divertida que escudriñaba en la de ella.

- Ya sabes hijo, solo ve busca a Joshua y no te detengas a responder porque no te dejaran avanzar, en América son más sensacionalistas que en Europa, no se conformaran con una o dos preguntas, si no quieres parecer descortés solo saluda, con un ademan. – Le aconsejo su padre.

- Esta bien papá. – Respondió al tiempo que tomaba la manilla de la puerta del auto y la giraba.

La mirada de Elisa capto como la puerta de uno de los vehículos se abría y de este bajaba un hombre, alto, delgado y con un perfil perfecto. seguidamente todos los reporteros se agolparon y no se hicieron esperar para que una lluvia de flashes irrumpiera con su sonido molesto en el lugar, acompañada de las preguntas gritadas desde el otro extremo, se podía apreciar al desespero de lo periodistas por tratar de captar la imagen del joven quien, los ignoraba totalmente, Elisa apenas pudo comprender de quien se trataba y sus pasos de detuvieron inmediatamente, cuando él volvió medio cuerpo para ver a quienes había dejado dentro del auto y no eran mas que la prometida de su tío y el padre, la mirada marrón voló nuevamente al hombre y ella solo pudo tragar en seco al ver el parecido entre él y Terruce, era realmente impresionante, puede jurar que son gemelos, él le dedico una sonrisa a los ocupantes del vehículo y se volvió nuevamente para retomar el camino, sin duda alguna era el centro de atención y a quien estaban esperando, había levantando mas revuelo que todos, hasta que ella misma.

Candy pudo observar desde el auto donde se encontraba en compañía de Tom y Jimmy quienes serian los responsables de entregarla como los periodistas se volcaban sobre Fabrizio, lanzándole un torrente de preguntas, cuando lo vio descender del auto su corazón dio un brinco y sus manos temblaron, creyendo que era Terry quien salía de este, pero de inmediato lo reconoció, además que su novio debería estar ya junto al altar, podía ver la incomodidad en el chico y también sus dudas de continuar o no, seguramente iba a ayudar a Marión con Joshua, dejo ver una sonrisa al ver como fruncía el ceño… justo como hacia Terry. Eran tan parecidos ambos… lastima que no pudiesen encontrar un equilibrio a su relación, seria maravilloso verlos compartir como familia, como hermanos… sabia que ese era el anhelo de Terry y aunque estaba dolido y molesto, no dudaría en recuperar ese deseo si Fabrizio ponía de su parte, su futuro esposo tenia un corazón inmenso y muy generoso, aunque a veces para muchos estos no fuese tan evidente.

- Se suponía que era con ese con quien te casarías – Menciono Tom en tono divertido, mientras estudiaba con su mirada al chico, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

- Si… se suponía, pero te aseguro que me hace mucho mas feliz no hacer lo que se suponía, sabes que nunca me ha gustado guiarme por patrones… además me casare con quien siempre soñé hacerlo, incluso antes de ser consciente de esto que Terry despertaba en mi, ya sabia que si debía pasar mi futuro junto a alguien él era el indicado – Expreso con una sonrisa.

- Tu mirada lo deja mas que claro… luce mas brillante que una noche colmada de estrellas, esas que se pueden ver desde la colina de Pony, te ves tan hermosa Candy… la novia mas linda que he visto en mi vida – Esbozo Jimmy emocionado.

- No has visto muchas que se diga – Indico Tom con media sonrisa – Sigue siendo la misma Candy pecosa y trepadora que arboles, la que tiene un don especial para enlazar y hace los muñecos de nieves mas espantosos que haya visto en mi vida – Agrego en tono divertido pero sus ojos se habían humedecido.

- Y tú siempre serás el mismo vaquero grosero, seguirás teniendo una pésima puntería para lanzar y mis muñecos de nieve eran lo mas hermosos de todo el condado… por ello los destruías, para que no pudiéramos compararlos con las bolas deformes que creabas – Expuso levantando la barbilla con orgullo y después clavo su mirada en la marrón de su hermano – Pero sobre todo un chico maravilloso y un hermano extraordinario… ambos lo son, estoy tan feliz de tenerlos aquí… de tenerlos a todos aquí, fue una maravillosa sorpresa que pudieran venir, incluso los niños – Indico emocionada mientras observaba a Annie con los pequeños en el otro auto, a los cuales les explicaba lo que debían hacer.

Los tres se abrazaron sintiendo una maravillosa emoción embargarlos, sus corazones palpitar llenos de felicidad, al tiempo que esas lagrimas con las cuales luchaban se hicieron presentes.

Fabrizio, al ver el revuelo de los periodista los cuales corrían y aparecían de la nada hicieron que los nervios aumentaran, razón tenia su padre, se dio media vuelta con la clara intensión de regresar al auto pero al ver como su hermana asomaba medio rostro haciéndose espacio a través de la cortinilla y le regalaba una sonrisa de esas típicas en la cual, le estaba haciendo saber que sabia estaba nervioso, él respiro profundo y le sonrió no se dejaría ganar por campanita, enfoco su mirada en el auto donde se encontraba Marión, Joshua y su madre.

Se encamino y escuchaba las preguntas, para algunas tenia respuestas las cual no contestaría, ya su padre le había advertido y otras que eran sumamente absurdas, apenas desvió la mirada del auto y la clavo en la masa de hombres y mujeres que intentaban sobrepasar el cordón de seguridad, para poder estar mas cerca de Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- ¡Señor Di Carlo! ¿Puede responder algunas preguntas por favor? – Inquirió uno de los reporteros, logrando salir del asombro al ver el increíble parecido con Terruce Grandchester.

- Yo que pensaba que nos habían tomado el pelo con esa historia de los primos y que lucían como gemelos, la verdad no veo ninguna diferencia entre ambos y si no fuese porque Terruce Grandchester esta dentro de la iglesia, dirían que es quien esta frente a mis ojos – Menciono uno de ellos sin perder detalle del chico.

- ¿Piensa quedarse por mucho tiempo en América señor Di Carlo? ¿Cómo sigue su salud señor? ¿Cómo es su relación con su primo el señor Grandchester? ¿Por qué se mantuvo tanto tiempo alejado de su familia Fabrizio? ¿Es verdad que cayo en la batalla del Somme y casi muere señor? – Los periodistas luchaban por captar la atención del chico.

El joven escuchaba la lluvia de preguntas a sus espaldas y aunque intentaba mostrarse relajado e ignorarlas por completo no podía hacerlo, dejo libre un suspiro pesado, cerro los ojos unos segundos para después volverse hacia los reporteros apenas logro sonreír y elevar la mano en un saludo, solo eso y fue suficiente para que la prensa se animara aun más, sus pasos se hicieron mas largos para acotar mas rápido la distancia entre los autos, ya un hombre esperaba para abrir la puerta lo cual hizo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Fabrizio.

Elisa trato de coordinar y se encamino con el niño hasta el lugar donde las novia deberían organizarse, para entrar a la iglesia, mientras a segundos la mirada buscaba al verdadero Fabrizio Di Carlo y aun no asimila el parecido, había tragado en seco varias veces para pasar las emociones, coloco de pie a Frederick sobre la alfombra y ella se había colocado de cuclillas mientras le acomodaba el plastrón, tratando de desviar su atención en el niño.

Recuerda que cuando vio a Terruce, sabia que era él, que no podían existir dos personas tan parecidas, sin ser hermanos, pero ahora todo es posible, no esta ciega y sabe que podría confundirlos, aunque este al menos saludo a la prensa mostrando ser menos arrogante.

Fabrizio saludo a su madre y esposa, mientras Joshua salía del auto, ellas le preguntaron si todo estaba bien y él asintió en silencio, para después tomar la mano del niño y se encamino con este al lugar donde ya se encontraba una mujer pelirroja.

Mientras los periodistas seguían en su afán por conseguir algunas palabras del joven, mientras los fotógrafos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para lograr una imagen que fuese dignan de ocupar la primera plana de los diarios de mañana, ciertamente esta la ocuparían los novios, pero se debía tener en cuenta que la mayoría de los lectores esperaban ver que tan parecido era el chico a Terruce Grandchester.

- Señor Di Carlo ¿Cómo se siente ahora que esta de vuelta con su familia? – Inquirió un caballero observándolo y después desviando la mirada al pequeño.

- ¿Cómo se sintió cuando supo que el señor Terruce Grandchester había ocupado su lugar todo este tiempo? – Inquirió un reportero que había viajado desde Nueva York.

El castaño frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta y respiro profundamente para no delatar los recuerdos que habían llegado hasta él en ese momento, no porque siente algún tipo de rencor por su primo en estos momentos, sino porque aun le avergonzaba todo lo ocurrido, apresuro el paso ignorando las preguntas. Uno de los caballeros allí presente dejo libre un suspiro y una exclamación poco apropiada para estar en una iglesia, rindiéndose ante la actitud hermética del italiano quien los ignoraba descaradamente.

- Este hombre es aun peor que Terruce Grandchester… al menos aquel vino a pasearse ante nosotros y respondió algunas preguntas con ese aire de pavo real que siempre luce, pero este no se ha dignado ni a acercarse o respondernos desde donde se encuentra – Expuso molesto.

- Tal vez el chico este nervioso, recuerden que el señor Grandchester nos pidió que fuéramos considerados con él porque no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones – Indico uno en favor del chico, mientras observaba a la familia de este dentro del auto… en realidad solo su esposa y su madre.

- Puede que sea como dices… pero eso no evita que sea educado y al menos responda con más que un saludo y esa sonrisa hipócrita que nos dedico, no creo que se muera por ello –Señalo dejando ver su desagrado por el chico, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos apoyando la postura de su colega, pues no era nada fácil estar todo el día en este lugar para que su objetivo no se acercase siquiera a ellos y mucho menos irse sin respuestas. Pero segundos después volvieron a retomar su labor, darse por vencidos no era una opción, sabían que no tendrían una noticia como esta en años.

Joshua preguntaba a Fabrizio porque todos querían tomarles fotografía y le gritaban, mientras caminaba con paso apresurado para llevarle el trote a su padre, quien le respondió que solo era por el parecido que tenía con su tío Terry.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo Fabrizio a la joven que estaba hablando cariñosamente con el pequeño.

- Bue… buenas tardes. – Saludo Elisa elevando la mirada para ver al italiano parado a su lado y que por estar hablando con Frederick no se había percatado de que había llegado hasta ella.

Joshua miro a la señora la cual le pareció era muy bonita y tenia el cabello del mismo color que Mathieu pero no tenia pecas, para después clavar la mirada en el niño y le regalo una sonrisa para entablar una amistad.

- Nuestros hijos tendrán una labor bastante difícil. – Dijo él con media sonrisa y colocándose de cuclillas al lado de Elisa. – Mucho gusto Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Extendió la mano y observaba el rostro de la mujer que se había tornado algo pálido.

- Ya veo porque el revuelo. – Dijo ella tratando de sonreír. – Elisa de Wells, sobrina de William. – Respondió recibiendo el saludo, sintiéndose realmente extraña, porque el joven era la viva estampa de Terruce, solo que a su parecer tenia el color de los ojos mas bonitos, reflejaban paz y ternura, además de que mostraba cierta frescura al desenvolverse.

- Entonces pronto será sobrina de mi hermana también. – Dijo soltando sutilmente el agarre y volviendo la cabeza hacia Joshua, para colocarle el botonier que representaba una hermosa rosa blanca.

- Si, será mi tía política… no creo tenga la necesidad de reprenderme. – Mostrando una sonrisa sutil. – Poco interactuó con la familia.

Fabrizio la miro de soslayo y elevo la comisura derecha evidenciando media sonrisa, mientras terminaba de colocar el botonier de Joshua, quien admiraba al niño a su lado solo un poco mas bajo que él y ambos reían al ver a sus padres.

- Pero este campeón le falta el botonier. – Dijo Fabrizio mirando a Frederick.

- ¡Oh por dios lo olvide en el auto! – Acoto Elisa poniéndose de pie. – ¿Podría cuidar de Frederick un segundo mientras busco el botonier? – Pregunto la pelirroja al tiempo que su rostro se cubría de carmín por la vergüenza, además de que el parecido de Fabrizio con Terry la tenían realmente nerviosa.

- No hace falta, yo le colocare el mío. – Dijo Fabrizio quitándose el de él. – Debo regresar al auto por mi hermana y ahí tenemos una docena, porque sabemos que Joshua terminara arruinando unos cuantos durante la ceremonia – Dijo sonriente y aunque lo hizo en ingles, Joshua sabia que era con él.

- Papi. – Susurro el niño avergonzado y en ingles, captando la mirada de Elisa en ese momento.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos Joshua. – Le dijo con cariño. – No te preocupes al menos tu arruinaras una docena, no se cuantos arruinara Frederick, mira aun tu padre no ha terminado de colocárselo y ya esta jugando con el. – La voz de la pelirroja era como cuando le hablaba a su hijo, pero a Joshua dos grandes signos de interrogación se posaron en sus pupilas y ella comprendió a que se debía el silencio cuando el padre, empezó a hablarle en francés y a traducirle lo que ella le había dicho, en ese momento el pequeño soltó una carcajada.

- Apenas sabe algunas palabras en ingles. – Dijo Fabrizio desviando la mirada a Elisa, quien asintió en silencio y le regalo una sonrisa.

- Entonces Joshua es francés. – Acoto Elisa en el idioma de Joshua. – Mi esposo también es francés.

- Yo soy de Amiens. – Dijo sonriente.

- Mi esposo es de Paris. – Acoto ella mientras Fabrizio miraba divertido a Joshua como entablaba una conversación con la sobrina de Albert.

- Su esposo es el señor de Paris, el alto, alto, muy alto. – Pregunto Joshua elevando su brazo cada vez más por encima de su cabeza para hacer la estatura.

- Bueno en realidad mi esposo no es tan alto, es un poco mas bajo que tu papá. – Dijo ella sonriendo, ante la astucia del niño, sintiendo melancolía al ver a Frederick, pero este a pesar de estar en silencio miraba divertido a Joshua.

- Ah pero yo conozco a un señor de Paris que es muy alto, muy alto y es muy fuerte así como mi tío Manuelle, seguro tiene músculos. – Dijo orgulloso. – Yo quiero tener músculos y ser fuerte. - Hablaba cuando Elisa sin proponérselo soltó una carcajada.

- Definitivamente ese no es mi esposo, por lo que me dices es el señor Leblanc, amigo de mi esposo y tienes razón él es de París también. – Hablaba y un brillo único se instalo en su mirada.

- Si así se llama, él me dijo su nombre. – Acoto el pequeño asintiendo en silencio y desvió la mirada a Fabrizio, mientras Elisa lo miraba y sentía el corazón latir fuertemente con solo pensar en Jules y que sabía estaba dentro, quisiera que el tiempo pasara rápido, para poder entrar y verlo, ya que tiene mucho tiempo sin visitarlo debido a los huéspedes, los cuales no podía desatender, moría por verlo a los ojos por perderse en ese verde gris que la dominaba y la convertía en su esclava, solo lo ha visto un par de veces y por pocos minutos, cuando ha ido a buscar a Gerard para salir y mantener esa amistad que tienen desde niños, sabe que las miradas y saludos de cortesía no bastan cuando lo único que deseaba era morir entre sus brazos, que apague ese fuego que la calcinaba, que sacie cada uno de sus deseos como solo él sabe hacerlo. – ¿Papi, que tengo que llevar yo? – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Joshua, haciéndola llegar a tierra sin embargo un suspiro se escapo de su pecho, por lo que Fabrizio desvió la mirada a la joven pelirroja, la cual trato de disimular ante la vergüenza que le causo el ser tan evidente.

- Te tocara llevar las alianzas, pero esa te las entregaremos en la puerta de la iglesia. – Respondió Fabrizio tratando de controlar la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios, por la actitud de la mujer a su lado sin duda alguna estaba pensando en algo agradable.

- ¿Y tú? – Pregunto Joshua en ingles dirigiendo la mirada a Frederick al tiempo que le colocaba una mano en el hombro y el niño solo se alzó de hombros, en clara señal de que no sabia, pero cuando el pequeño francés no obtuvo respuesta miro a su padre. – Papi pregúntale que llevara Frederick. – Hablándole en francés a su padre.

- Frederick mi hijo quiere saber que llevaras, pero seguramente serán las arras. – Acoto Fabrizio con voz cariñosa y en ingles para que entendiera.

A Elisa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y apretó la mandíbula para ganarle a las ganas de llorar que le subieron de golpe, mientras su mirada se perdía en el rostro pequeño de su hijo, que al sentirse en confianza tal vez por Joshua intentaba hablar, pero al segundo intento desistía, ella no quería exponerlo a estas situaciones por lo que se armó de valor, además estaba el que no veía en Fabrizio ni en su hijo el ser personas crueles.

- A Frederick le cuesta comunicarse. – Expuso ella y su voz por más que intento aclararla no pudo evitar que se escuchara ronca, sabia que Fabrizio la estaba mirando sin comprender, sin embargo ella no podía mirarlo a la cara. -Frederick… sufre de trastornos del habla, es tartamudo. – Susurro en francés para que Joshua entendiera, al tiempo que volvía la mirada cristalizada al joven de ojos topacios.

Fabrizio apenas espabilo ante las palabras de la joven pelirroja, un nudo se instalo en su garganta, pues siendo padre sabe lo duro que debe ser el tener a un hijo con tal problema, no debe ser fácil para ninguno y menos para el niño sobre todo lidiar con la impotencia siendo tan pequeño.

- ¿Papi Frederick esta enfermo? - Pregunto Joshua en un susurro, para no ser imprudente.

- No mi vida. – Hablo Fabrizio tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta. – Solo le cuesta hablar, su voz se pausa involuntariamente es como cuando tienes hipo que no puedes hacerlo de manera normal, a él le pasa todo el tiempo. – Le explico con voz cariñosa y Elisa miraba al joven llenándose de admiración.

- Pero ¿Puede curarse?… ¿Podrá hablar algún día como nosotros? – Pregunto y su mirada se torno triste, su corazón bondadoso comprendía por lo que pasaba el niño a su lado.

- Tal vez, si… - Desviando la mirada a Elisa quien asintió en silencio mientras miraba a Fabrizio a los ojos. – Hay tratamientos. – Continuo y desvió la mirada a Joshua, quien en ese momento paso uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Frederick, siendo un poco mas alto que él y le dio un beso en la sien.

- Pobrecito, yo te voy a curar, voy a ser el mejor medico y te voy a curar. – Le dijo depositándole otro beso.

Elisa no pudo retener más y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al ver a Joshua siendo además de compresivo, cariñoso con su hijo y le ofrecía palabras de aliento, limpio rápidamente la lagrima y respiro profundo.

- Frederick mi hijo dice, que no te preocupes, que él te va a ayudar, será algo difícil porque no hablan el mismo idioma, pero al menos podrán jugar. – Le explico Fabrizio rozando con sus dedos una de las mejillas del niño castaño, el cual le regalo una sonrisa al italiano. – Eso si podrán jugar cuando termine la ceremonia.

- Papi dile que jugaremos con el señor Lapín. – Le pidió Joshua a su padre.

- Lapín es su conejo. – Aclaro Fabrizio a Elisa quien lo miro desconcertada.

- A Frederick seguramente le gustara, él tiene a Neil, un perro. – Expuso Elisa mirándolo a los ojos. – Si no hay inconveniente, podrían llevar a Joshua a mi casa un día para que lo conozca y así puedan jugar y conocerse mejor. – La pelirroja hablaba mientras sentía que debía darle la oportunidad a su hijo de interactuar con otros niños, ya que nunca lo hacia, tal vez esto lo ayudaría a que se llenara mas de seguridad, lo veía asentir en silencio y sonreía mientras Joshua le hablaba aunque no le entendiese, logrando que una sonrisa cobrara vida en sus labios.

- Si me parece perfecto, Joshua no tiene amigos en América, en Francia si compartía con los nietos de su padrino, le hace falta interactuar con niños de su edad. –Acoto Fabrizio con entusiasmo.

- Fred, Joshua va a la casa para jugar contigo y con Neil, hoy podrás jugar con su conejo. – Elisa le hablaba al niño colocando las manos en la cintura del pequeño. – ¿Quieres que Joshua vaya a la casa a jugar contigo? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- S… si. – Fue la primera palaba dicha por el niño el cual estaba sonriente.

Fabrizio no puedo evitar sentirse feliz porque Frederick había al menos pronunciado una palabra, en ese momento su mirada capto a su madre y esposa bajando del auto, pudo apreciar la tensión y la angustia en el semblante de Marión, seguramente estaba así al ver el acoso al cual lo sometían los periodistas, su mirada se desvió al auto donde lo esperaban su hermana y su padre, tal vez buscando consejo en ellos, pero antes de eso se topo con la verde esmeralda de Candice Andley quien tenia la cortina de la ventanilla de su auto apenas corrida y miraba con interés hacia el exterior, la rubia le dedico una hermosa sonrisa en un acto por darle confianza, seguramente para su primo todo esto era tan común como respirar y no tuvo inconveniente con los reporteros, él no deseaba ser grosero así que debía tomar una decisión en este momento, al fin su mirada se encontró con la de su padre y hermana quienes parecieron adivinar sus pensamientos pues ambos asintieron en silencio.

- Voy por mi esposa, será quien se quede con Joshua, ya que entregare a mi hermana, puede cuidarlo un minuto – Pidió amablemente.

- Si claro. – Respondió Elisa buscando con la mirada a la esposa de Fabrizio Di Carlo.

Mientras él se encaminaba y su mirada se topo con una chica embarazada que parecía ser una adolescente, él caminaba sin siquiera mirar a la masa de reporteros que los asediaban a preguntas desde el otro lado del cordón, se hacia el indiferente y le daba la razón porque todas eran preguntas personales, las cuales incomodaban demasiado, jamás pensó conocer a alguien tan parecido a Terruce y de tan buen corazón… bueno puede que su otrora compañero de colegio no haya sido tan malo como ella lo pinta… en realidad no lo era, si hasta la salvo en dos ocasiones cuando se encontró en peligro, pero ella como casi siempre ocurría confundió todo y termino ganándose su odio.

- Fabri amor… creo que deberías volver al auto y esperar junto a Fransheska y tu padre el momento para entrar, yo me encargare de Joshua – Menciono Marión llegando hasta él mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Todo esta bien amor… creo que lo mejor era ir a dedicarle unas palabras y terminar con esto, sino no acabara y este día debe ser de mi hermana, dame unos minutos por favor… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No, no Fabri, si tú vas yo también iré contigo… y estaré a atenta para que no te incomoden – Dijo como si el joven tuviese la misma edad de su hijo.

Él dejo ver media sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, miro a su madre quien le dedico el mismo gesto mucho mas amplio, asintió en silencio y ellos se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraban los reporteros, quienes al verlo ir en su dirección comenzaron a disparar sus cámaras con el objetivo de conseguir una buena imagen.

- Buenas tardes señores… disculpen que los haya hecho esperar, pero como comprenderán este día es de los contrayentes – Menciono intentando parecer casual, pero la unión de su mano con la de Marión sudaba – He escuchado sus preguntas y deseo dar una respuesta general… si les parece bien, ya que a la mayoría no tengo respuesta – Indico mirando a todos los presentes sin clavar su mirada en uno en particular para no ponerse mas nervioso de lo que estaba y dejar que ellos dominaran la situación.

- Nos parece perfecto señor Di Carlo, por favor empiece cuando se sienta cómodo – Señalo aquel que había salido en defensa del chico.

- Estar junto a mi familia de nuevo es el sueño mas grande que pude cumplir, deben estar al tanto de lo delicado que estuve de salud y que casi no puedo llegar este día hasta aquí y compartir con mi hermana su felicidad, pero gracias a la intervención de… de Richard Grandchester y Terruce pude hacerlo, también a los esfuerzos de un gran equipo medico a mi padre quien no ha descansado un minuto en su empeño de estabilizar mi salud… decir que me siento feliz es poco, mi pecho no puede abarcar la emoción que me colma al estar este día aquí… - Explico mirando al caballero quien parecía ser amable y eso lo tranquilizaba.

- ¿Por qué espero tanto tiempo para regresar con su familia? – Pregunto otro de los hombres.

- Tuve motivos muy grandes que me lo impedían – Dijo al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro pesado y cerraba los ojos unos instantes sintiendo una presión en su pecho, respiro profundamente para continuar – El tiempo pasado en la guerra dejo muchas cicatrices en mi, no solo físicas sino también mentales… no es fácil salir ileso de un infierno como ese, he cometido muchos errores en el poco tiempo que llevo de vida, pero estoy aquí dispuesto a emendar cada uno y entregarle a mi familia todo eso que tiempo atrás le negué sin quererlo… ahora solo deseo dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo, dejar el dolor y las penas atrás – Hablo y su voz se notaba ronca y temblorosa. Marion a su lado apretón la unión de sus manos y le dedico una sonrisa para alejar la sombra que intentaba apoderarse de él.

- ¿Cómo es su relación con Terruce Grandchester? – Inquirió un periodista neoyorkino.

- Todo a pasado demasiado rápido para mi… ha sido como un torbellino en el cual sigo girando y cada día me entero de algo nuevo, todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte para llevar esta situación lo mejor posible… fui sacado del coma hace apenas doce días y en ese tiempo todos han tratado de hacerme las cosas lo menos complicada posible, Terruce ha sido uno de ellos, lo cual le agradezco mucho… es evidente que no podemos crear una relación como si fuésemos los mejores primos del mundo de un día para otro, pero ambos deseamos hacer que esta funcione así que no tengo mas que decirles que las cosas están muy bien – Expreso un poco tenso pero intentando sonreír.

- ¿Y como han lidiado hasta el momento con el parecido? – Pregunto un fotógrafo.

- En realidad no somos idénticos, tenemos nuestras diferencias… y nuestras familias han sabido encontrarlas, además que cada uno ha hecho lo propio para que el parecido sea menos abrumante, no ha sido algo a conciencia simplemente fue una casualidad… pero nos ha servido de mucho – Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya quería salir de allí – Muchas gracias por la paciencia… quizás no soy tan elocuente como mi primo y le pido disculpas por ello, ahora si me permiten debo ir a entregar a mi hermana – Agrego con amabilidad.

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo señor Di Carlo, esperamos tener la oportunidad de conversar un poco más con usted en otra oportunidad, dele nuestras mas sinceras felicitaciones a su hermana y su primo… ah y felicidades también por su bebé, a usted también señora – Menciono uno de los reporteros para despedirlo.

El chico agradeció con una sonrisa la cual Marion emulo aunque mas nerviosa que él, se había mantenido en silencio solo observando el intercambio de palabras, pero dejándole saber a su esposo que estaba allí para apoyarlo, después de eso se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás a la espera del momento para que las novias hicieran su entrada.

- Disculpe, señora Wells, le presento a mi esposa. – Acoto el joven llegando hasta ella mientras mantenía tomada la mano a la que sin duda alguna era una adolescente, apenas le llegaba a él al pecho, era delgada y su cara podría opacar la de los ángeles, por su mente paso el que tal vez fuese menor de edad y le costaba creer que Joshua fuese hijo de ella, no sabe como habrá hecho para traerlo al mundo, si es bastante delgada, él a pesar del parecido con Terruce se veía en los rasgos un poco mas frescos tal vez es que es menos amargado y aunque solo hace unos minutos lo conoció vive con una sonrisa perenne, bueno tampoco es que Terruce quiera parecer hiena delante de ella, después de todo lo que hizo.

- Mucho gusto, Elisa Wells.- Saludo Elisa amablemente a la chica percatándose que hasta ella era más alta.

- Igualmente, señora. – Saludo Marión con su habitual sonrisa de timidez, mientras miraba a la joven elegante pelirroja, no puede negar que sintió cierta punzada de celos cuando la vio desde el carro hablar con Fabrizio por tanto tiempo y la angustia aumentaba a medida que se acercaban, al ver lo hermosa y elegante que era, imposible que su esposo no se fijara en la belleza de esta mujer, nunca ha sido una mujer insegura, sabe que Fabrizio la ama, pero también sabe que un hombre sabe apreciar la belleza femenina y que su Fabri no esta ciego.

- Bueno me van a disculpar, yo voy por mi hermana, creo que ya es hora de que entren a la iglesia y dejen de hacer esperar tanto a esos hombres que seguramente estarán muy nerviosos – Llevo una de sus manos entre en cuello y la mejilla de su esposa por lo que ella volvió el rostro hacia él perdiéndose en ese mar en calma que mostraban los ojos de él. – Regreso en un minuto amor. – Acercándose y depositándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y ella le regalaba una sonrisa. – No creo qué Joshua te de mucho trabajo esta entretenido con su nuevo amigo, no sé que hacen pero al parecer la están pasando muy bien. – Desviando la mirada a Joshua que estaba de cuclillas al igual que Frederick y era el francés quien le enseñaba algo.

- La verdad creo que Frederick se deja llevar ya que no entiende nada de lo que le dice. – Acoto Elisa sonriendo al ver a su hijo, además de que a pesar de todo primera vez que no sentía celos de ver a una pareja prodigarse amor delante de ella, tal vez porque aun no dirigía el que Fabrizio Di Carlo tuviese por esposa a una niña, sabia que tendría que estar casado y se la imaginaba, tal vez una mujer elegante, alta y hasta soberbia pero esto no se lo esperaba, era como ver a Dennis y comprendía por qué el niño era tan espontaneo y cariñoso.

Fabrizio fue en busca de Fransheska, mientras Marión y Elisa se conocían un poco mas, descubriendo la rubia que la pelirroja parecía ser arrogante, pero no lo era, por el contrario conversaban cómodamente, logrando con esto que Marión se arrepintiera de los celos que en algún momento sintió, Elisa vio a la chica lidiar con el ingles por lo que la sorprendió al hablarle en francés y así llevar la conversación mas fluida, conociéndose un poco mas y la americana hasta le pregunto sobre el embarazo, donde salió a relucir el empeño de Fabrizio porque fuese una niña, hablaban y pudieron ver donde Annie traía a Keisy, además de dos niñas y dos niños mas del hogar de Pony. La castaña saludo con una hermosa sonrisa a Elisa acercándose para acariciar la cabellera de Frederick, esta le respondió de igual manera y se acerco hasta Keisy quien se coloco de puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja sorprendiéndola gratamente.

Después de unos minutos Annie se alejo de nuevo dejando a Elisa y a Marion encargada de los niños, junto a las niñeras de Frederick y Keisy mientras ella se encaminaba hasta el auto donde los esperaba Candy, había llegado el momento de entrar a la iglesia. Las ayudaron a descender y acomodar las colas de los vestidos, ambas chicas se acercaron para darse un emotivo abrazo antes de subir los primeros escalones, saludaron a los reporteros que para no delatar su presencia allí por respeto a los novios y los demás invitados que esperaban dentro de la iglesia mantuvieron sus conversaciones en murmullos, pero los fotógrafos no dejaron pasar la oportunidad para retratar a las novias quienes lucían esplendidas, justo como si fuesen unas princesas que acababan de ser sacadas de un cuento de hadas.

* * *

_**Amor**_

_**Todos lo que amo **_

_**están en ti **_

_**y tú **_

_**en todo lo que amo. **_

_**Claribel Alegría.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	192. capitulo 56 parte 4

_**Hola chicas, aquí un nuevo capitulo, esperamos les guste y que cumpla sus expectativas. **_

_**Feliz tarde!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 56**

**Parte 4**

* * *

Las notas de la marcha nupcial inundaron el lugar captando de inmediato la atención de todos los presentes dentro de la iglesia, quienes se volvieron para mirar hacia la entrada y ver a las novias aparecer bajo el umbral. Terry y Albert sintieron sus corazones lanzarse en una carrera cual caballos desbocados, al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban en la puerta de la iglesia y todo lo demás desaparecía, sintieron sus piernas temblar al ver a los pajes que se ubicaban dentro de la nave anunciando de esta manera que las novias harían su entrada en solo instantes, un rumor recorrió a los asistentes, la expectativa y la emoción se podía respirar flotando en el aire, los caballeros se irguieron adoptando una postura solemne y elegante cada uno ubicado en el lugar que le correspondía.

Afuera la situación era bastante semejante, los reporteros recibieron indicaciones para que ocuparan sus lugares dentro de la iglesia, bajo estrictas normas de seguridad, mientras Annie, Patty, Fiorella y hasta Elisa ayudaban a las novias con sus vestidos, la pelirroja como era de esperarse le ofreció su ayuda a Fransheska, pues aunque ese rencor que había sentido por Candy se hallaba ya en el olvido, no podía llegar de buenas a primeras y mostrarse ante la rubia como su mejor amiga, cada una de las chicas se ubico a un extremo de las amplias puertas de la catedral y en cuanto las notas del órgano que tocaba la marcha nupcial les indicaron que debían continuar lo hicieron, presentándose ellas primero para segundos después ser escoltadas por los caballeros que las acompañaban. En el preciso instante que las novias quedaron bajo el umbral de la puerta una exclamación generalizada se dejo escuchar entre los asistentes apreciando la belleza de ambas jóvenes, quienes lucían como unas princesas, como ángeles bajados del cielo, ya eran poseedoras de una belleza innegable, pero hoy lucían sencillamente como si fuesen un sueño o una fantasía en lugar de mujeres de carne y hueso; sus esplendidas figuras resaltaban envueltas por el chiflón, la seda, el satén, la muselina, el damasco y la organza. Cada uno presentado de manera pulcra y exquisita, evidenciando el buen gusto que tenían ambas damas para la confesión de sus vestidos, seguramente asesoradas por grandes y reconocidas diseñadoras, cada una mostrando un estilo diferente pero igual de hermoso y elegante, adecuándose a la personalidad de cada chica, haciéndolas destacar sin lugar a dudas, mientras las posicionaban como las novias mas hermosas que hubiese visto Chicago en su historia. Pensaban damas presentes y periodistas, observando en detalle los vestidos de Candy y Fransheska.

Albert sintió como su pecho poco a poco comenzaba a ser embargado por un extraordinario sentimiento que no lograba definir, pues decir que era felicidad era quedarse corto, al tiempo que una placentera sensación lo recorría de pies a cabeza, mientras veía avanzar hacia él a la mujer de su vida, la definición perfecta del amor… eso era Fransheska y pesar la manera en la cual había llegado a su vida, cuando no la buscaba y menos la esperaba; hasta su cabeza llego aquel recuerdo que aun mantenía nítido.

- Buenas tardes… - Había dicho ella y su voz fue como seda que lo acaricio completamente, no sabia lo que era ser estremecido por el amor hasta ese momento, hasta el instante en cual se vio reflejado en los ojos grises de Fransheska.

Sus hermosos ojos grises se fundieron en los de él desprendiendo un esplendoroso brillo que lo hechizo por completo… y tonto de él, que después de caer en el embrujo de Fransheska Di Carlo se había negado su realidad, alegando que era apenas una niña… pero él sabia que no, que si era joven, pero no para hacerla prohibida a sus deseos, que siendo apenas una chica que había dejado la adolescencia escasos par de años atrás había hecho tambalear todo su mundo, su sonrisa… esa primera sonrisa fue tan hermosa… sigue siendo tan hermosa, todo en ella es perfecto y hermoso, su novia, su mujer… la que le había entregado todo, su inocencia, su pasión, su ternura, ella lo amaba…lo amaba con todo su corazón y se lo había demostrado infinidad de veces… lo había llevado a vivir en su mundo, su princesa encantada, su motivo para soñar y desear quedarse en un lugar, quedarse en ella… para toda la vida en ella – Pensaba el rubio sintiendo su corazón latir lleno de dicha y amor mientras la veía avanzar hacia él iluminándolo con su mirada y su sonrisa.

En cuanto los ojos de Fransheska se encontraron con la figura de Albert junto al altar sus piernas flaquearon, estaba tan hermoso que no parecía ser real, no había príncipe en este mundo ni en ningún otro que se pudieran comparar en belleza con él, ni en gallardía, nobleza… no, no podía existir quien le entregara la ternura y la pasión a manos llenas como Albert hacia, sentía que en lugar de caminar estaba flotando y una corriente de aire la llevase hasta él… era consciente del latido acelerado de su corazón, del temblor que recorría su cuerpo y las lagrimas que se anidaban en su garganta, pero mas allá de todo esto era consciente de la felicidad que la embargaba, de este sentimiento de plenitud y confianza que Albert despertaba en ella… el recuerdo de aquella primera vez que lo vio llego hasta ella provocando que la emoción fuese aun mayor.

- Mucho gusto señorita, William Albert Andley – Menciono él provocándole a su corazón una voltereta, como si este hubiese despertado de un largo y profundo sueño.

Tantas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo ese instante que nunca sabrá como explicarlas, pero en ese momento lo supo, fue consciente, su corazón le grito en ese latir rápido y desesperado que había llegado quien siempre había soñado, que estaba allí frente a sus ojos… y tuvo miedo, por supuesto que tuvo miedo, uno atroz que la llevo a negarse esa realidad, a cerrarse a algo que ya estaba dentro de su alma y su corazón… ¿Qué hubiese sido de su vida si Albert no se hubiese quedado en Italia? ¿Qué hubiese sido de ella sin esta maravillosa oportunidad que Dios le brindo? Tal vez se hubiese resignado a vivir a medias, a conformarse… a un amor casual y sin este sentido que él le dio a su vida… por ello bendecía al destino, a la vida y a todo lo que jugo a su favor para tener hoy la dicha que estar a punto de compartir su vida con un hombre como él… - Otro recuerdo llego hasta ella y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, casi fue una risita.

- ¡Madre por Dios! Ya no hayas donde buscarle esposa a Fabrizio, por favor te agradezco que no intentes mencionarle a mi padre que ves al señor Andley como un buen partido para mi, no vaya a ser que el distinguido señor, tenga algún primo panzón, calvo e engreído que este buscando esposa. – Había mencionado en aquella oportunidad ignorando por completo que al día siguiente ese hombre que creía tan aburrido como un caracol, resulto siendo quien llenaría sus días, quien la haría estremecer con un beso, con una caricia, una sonrisa o una mirada… su príncipe, él que creaba un mundo perfecto, mágico y seguro para ella – Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su hermano quien susurro a su lado.

- ¿Qué te resulta gracioso Campanita? – Pregunto intrigado en voz baja – Si te ríes por la cara de Albert, que se ve completamente embelesado por ti, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, pues de ahora en adelante siempre te mirara así – Agrego apretando la unión de sus manos.

- Claro que no, no me estoy riendo de Albert, por el contrario pienso que es el hombre mas guapo que puede existir sobre la tierra… solo recordaba – Contesto sonriente, sin desviar la mirada de su prometido.

- Ese recuerdo será por casualidad cuando le dijiste a tu madre que no deseaba casarte con el calvo, viejo y panzón señor Andley – Indico Luciano divertido, él también estaba recordando ese día cuando invito al rubio a su casa y este quedo prendado de la belleza de su hija – Estoy seguro que él también esta recordando lo mismo… y se estará preguntando como fue que llego esta hermosa niña que camina hacia él vestida de novia a ser el centro de su vida y su felicidad – Agrego el italiano sorprendiendo a sus dos hijos, quienes hicieron mas amplias sus sonrisas y la chica sintió una calidez colmar su pecho al pensar que Albert también estaría recordando ese día, ese en que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

Cuando la imagen de Candy llego hasta sus ojos todo lo demás desapareció… justo como aquella noche a bordo del Mauritania, ella había llegado en medio de la bruma y el frio de la esa noche en la cual se sentía la persona mas infeliz de este mundo, donde ya no tenia esperanzas, no deseaba ni siquiera sentir… pues lo único que llevaba dentro de su pecho era el dolor del rechazo, del abandono, de la decepción que hacia estragos dentro de él y lo torturaba con cada palabra que se repetía en su cabeza… lo había perdido todo, cualquier esperanza de una vida distinta y mejor se habían esfumado dejándolo desolado… apenas era un chico y ya se creía un viejo, estaba amargado, cansado y resentido con la vida, con todo lo que lo rodeaba y lo peor de todo era que no tenia salida… al menos no una decente y valiente, debía seguir en ese infierno de mentiras, dolor, fríos, sombras y rechazo… esa era su vida antes de ella, antes que Candy llegara hasta él como un rayo de luz… un rayo que tímidamente comenzó a iluminarlo, que poco a poco le fue arrancando las penas que llevaba impregnadas en el corazón y el alma sin que él lo notara siquiera, ella se prendo de su pecho y ya no pudo sacarla de allí… la verdad era que no deseaba hacerlo, Candy había sido todo lo bueno que había tenido en esta vida, lo verdaderamente suyo… también había representado el dolor, la perdida y la desesperación, pero nada de eso pudo hacer que el sentimiento que lo unía a ella disminuyera un solo instante… era su ángel, su salvadora, su diosa… no podía creer que al fin pudiese tenerla a su lado para siempre – Respiro profundamente para evitar que las lagrimas que inundaban su garganta afloraran, al tiempo que podía notar el leve temblor que lo recorría y sentía que flotaba, era como si ella pudiese transportarlo a otro lugar.

Se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido blanco… tan pura y delicada, cálida y maravillosa, a cada paso que daba hacia él sentía que ella se iluminaba un poco mas, como una estrella que le anunciaba lo extraordinaria que seria su vida de ahora en adelante – Respiro de nuevo irguiéndose para no dejar libre las lagrimas – Y aunque parecía imposible sentía que se estaba enamorando mas de Candy, se enamoraba un poco mas de sus grandes y hermosos ojos verde del tono de la esmeralda, de sus mejillas pintadas de un sutil rubor, de su cuerpo curvilíneo y esbelto muestra fehaciente que su pequeña pecosa trepadora de arboles se había convertido en toda una mujer… una mujer que lo llevaba al cielo con un beso, con sus caricias, sus sonrisas y sus miradas cargadas de amor, esa que lo hacían sentir el hombre mas grande y poderoso del mundo… se estaba enamorando de ella como aquella primera vez y se enamoraba de sus labios, rosados, suaves y delicados… de sus pecas, adoraba sus pecas – Pensaba y en ese momento un recuerdo llego hasta él.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Pregunto en aquella oportunidad…

Quien diría que desde ese momento su mundo cambiaria, que ya nada volvería a ser igual, entre tanto caos y desasosiego, dolor, rencor y decepción… había nacido una esperanza, alguien que lo iba a instar a ser un hombre mejor… apenas era un chico, pero para ella deseaba ser un hombre, fuerte, valiente y arriesgado; intento alejarla, pobre de él que no había entendido que ya nada podría arrancarla de su corazón, solo basto una mirada, un instante y su voz…

- Si… perdóname no quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste – Menciono ella sorprendiéndolo.

Sin embargo él no se lo dejo ver, por el contrario se mostro totalmente opuesto a eso que ella había descubierto, Candice… que poder tienes para ver dentro de mi alma y saber cuando estoy bien o estoy mal, que poder tienes amor mío para llevarte todas las cosas malas y traerme solo alegrías… incluso me hiciste reír, solo tú haces que mis lagrimas cambien por sonrisas… aunque esa no era de verdad, lo lograste ángel mío; tal vez a otro le hubiese lanzado una sarta de insolencias mostrándome violento, pero no contigo… no podía hacerlo, algo me lo impedía y además lucias tan hermosa – Pensaba mientras le sonreía a su novia.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no era de extrañarse que retumbase en toda la catedral y todos los presentes allí pudiesen escucharlo, sentía sus piernas temblar… la verdad todo su cuerpo temblaba y de no haber estado tomada por Tom y Jimmy habría caído en medio del pasillo, todo el aire de sus pulmones desapareció en cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Terry parado junto al altar, vestido en un elegante e inmaculado traje blanco con bordados dorados lucía como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas… pero no era un príncipe, era un conde – Pensó haciendo mas amplia su sonrisa – Y era el padre de su hijo… el chico que la amaba… el hombre que la amaba y que a partir de hoy se quedaría junto a ella para toda la vida, su mirada busco la figura del Cristo crucificado tras el altar y con el corazón latiendo al punto de casi salir disparado de su pecho le agradeció el haberlo devuelto, le agradeció por la bendición de esa pequeña vida que llevaba en su vientre, le agradeció por esta dicha que quizás no merecía, pero que le juraba ganarse día a día… le prometía entregarse a este amor que la unía a Terry y hacerlo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya no tendría mas dudas, ni mas miedos, él sentía lo mismo que ella y eso era el mejor motivo para vivir… estaba realizando un sueño, el mas grande y maravillosos de sus sueños… ella era de él y él de ella, la vida les había demostrado que habían nacido el uno para el otro y ya nada podría separarlos. Todo a su alrededor cambio y se vio envuelta por una densa bruma mientras caminaba con pasos trémulos por la cubierta del Mauritania, con su mirada clavada en aquel chico contradictorio y sumamente guapo que la hizo temblar con solo mirarla a los ojos, que hizo que su corazón diese una pirueta dentro del pecho cuando escucho esa risa vibrante y franca, jamás se había sentido así… la sensación que la recorrió, apenas era una niña, pero algo dentro de ella reacciono a los gesto de aquel castaño engreído, loco… que se burlo de sus pecas – Recordaba y esas palabras llegaron hasta ella como si los años hubiesen regresado.

- ¿En que estas soñando pequeña pecosa? – Pregunto con aquella desfachatez que no había visto en ninguna otra persona hasta el momento.

- ¿Pecosa yo? – Fue lo que atine a decir sorprendida por el cambio que él había dado y su falta de delicadeza, a las damas no se le decía eso… en realidad nunca nadie me lo había dicho.

- Lamento mucho tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa… - Explico acercándose mas a mi rostro y si no hubiese estado tan molesta y desconcertada tal vez me hubiese… ¡bah! No sé… no sé que hubiese hecho al sentirlo así tan cerca.

- Eso a mi no me importa… me gustan mucho mis pecas – Que tonta me escuche en ese momento… le di pie para que se burlara de mi y él no perdió la oportunidad.

Candy levanto la mirada fundiéndose en los ojos zafiros que brillaban como dos luceros y la esperaban al final de este camino que comenzaba a parecerle interminable, él sonreía y se veía tan hermoso… pudo ver como sus labios formaban una frase "Me fascinan tus pecas" – Apareció la sonrisa de medio lado que tanto adoraba al ver que ella había comprendido y su mirada se hizo mas brillante, Candy solo puedo sonreír sorprendida por la casualidad, ambos estaban recordando aquel momento mágico que los unió – "Mocoso engreído" – Esbozo ella tal como lo hiciera él y pudo ver que Terry le devolvía la estocada – "Pecosa" Sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que tuvo que dejar libre un suspiro y controlar los deseos de tomar la cola de su vestido y acortar la distancia entre ambos corriendo, amarrarse en un abrazo a él, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y regresaba de esos recuerdos que siempre había atesorado.

Los sentimientos que dominaban a Fabrizio eran imposibles de explicar, su corazón parecía un tambor que golpeaba fuertemente, mientras el nudo en su garganta lo torturaba, se supone que debería mirar al frente, pero se le era imposible, aun no podía creer que estuviese en este lugar llevando a su hada al altar y al otro lado su padre, como una vez se lo prometió, su mirada se cruzo con la de Luciano quien en ese instante también miraba a su hija, las miradas topacios se encontraban brillantes por las lagrimas que retenían y ella estaba con su mirada al frente, anhelando llegar hasta su futuro esposo.

- Si siguen así me van a hacer llorar. – Susurro ella con voz temblorosa. – Y arruinare el maquillaje. – Sorprendiéndolos a ambos quienes creían que uno de sus tesoros más preciados estaba completamente perdida en la imagen de Albert Andley, pero no lo estaba totalmente, pues también era consiente de los dos caballeros que la guiaban.

- Esta bien campanita, mejor no llores, porque saldrás horrible en las fotografías, aun recuerdo la que te tomaron en esas condiciones, creo que la quemaste.

- No… no lo hice, esta escondida en el ático de la casa y salí llorando porque tú no me querías prestar tu florete… Peter, estoy nerviosa. - Susurro con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

- Ni tienes que decirlo, estas temblando, no tienes por qué estarlo, Albert te ama, acaso no te has dado cuenta como te mira, ya te dije tiene cara de tonto como diría Joshua… siempre me lo dice cuando me quedo mirando a su madre, él te ama Fransheska y te juro que esta pensando que este pasillo es interminable, deseando caminar él para encontrarse contigo y sentir que eres real – Expreso con la voz ronca.

- Gracias por darme confianza… gracias papá por estar a mi lado este día tan importante, gracias Fabri… yo… yo los amo. – Susurraba mientras batallaba con las lágrimas.

- Gracias a ti por ser mi princesa hija, por ser tan compresiva y tener tanta fortaleza… Fabrizio.

- ¿Si papá? – Pregunto el joven al saber que su padre quería decirle algo.

- Me hubiese gustado poder estar a tu lado el día de tu matrimonio, de brindarte apoyo… de verte tan feliz, perdóname hijo, perdona mi ausencia.

- Mentiría si le dijera que no los extrañe ese día, que me moría por verlos, pero todo era culpa de mi cobardía que no me permitió el buscarlos, pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, eso paso, esta en el pasado ahora, solo nos queda vivir un presente unidos y forjar un futuro de la misma manera… ya estas a pocos pasos Campanita, aun estas a tiempo de salir corriendo si no quieres casarte… aunque dudo que logres llegar hasta la puerta sin que Albert te alcance y menos con ese vestido que debe pesar mas que tú – Dijo elevando la comisura derecha y mirándola de soslayo logrando regalarle un destello de picardía.

- Peter pan, ya sé que te estas muriendo de celos y no quieres que me case, porque no quieres que me aleje de ti, siempre has sido demasiado egocéntrico, pero déjame decirte que Albert jamás me alejara de ti, el amor que siento por ambos es diferente, pero tiene la misma intensidad, tu mismo me lo explicaste… se puede amar a dos personas de maneras distintas pero con la misma fuerza, así te amo a ti y a mi príncipe – Susurro desviando un segundo la mirada de Albert para ver a su hermano.

- Yo también te amo campanita, papá sé que no puede hablar y no porque no quiera si no porque esta a punto de llorar, aun reconozco esa manera en que trata de evitarlo al mantearse en silencio. – Extendiendo la mirada de soslayo a su padre.

- Y tú Fabrizio Alfonzo cuando quieres evitar llorar, cuando lo retienes es cuando hablas demasiado justo como lo estas haciendo en este momento. – Dijo con voz ronca.

- Esta bien, lo admito, Campanita ya te dije que te ves hermosa. – Ella apenas asintió en silencio. – Lo repito te ves realmente hermosa, pareces una reina, una reina italiana… - Fransheska lo miro de reojo. – Esta bien mejor me callo y así puedes concentrarte en Albert... estoy… si me callo, ni una palabra mas. – Finalizo Fabrizio y trato de mirar a los presente, percatándose de las miradas de asombros de aquellos que no lo conocían, como algunos volvían a mirar a Terruce y seguidamente lo miraban a él, logrando que los nervios aumentaran antes las miradas insistentes, agradecía a aquellos que eran mas discretos y se fijaban en las novias, volvió la mirada al frente y podía ver a Joshua caminando al lado de Frederick, mientras su hijo le murmuraba al mas pequeño.

Razón tenia su padre hablar le hacia distraerse y que las emociones tuviesen menos fuerza, porque estando en silencio todo le parece mentira, le parece un sueño, del cual en cualquier momento despertara y estará nuevamente en la casa de Amiens extrañándolos como nunca, trataba de sonreír y desvió la mirada nuevamente a los presentes cuando esta se encontró con la hazel, que lo miraba, desconcertado, divertido, con complicidad de hermanos, esos en los que se convirtieron desde el momento en que se conocieron, su corazón se aceleró aun mas al reconocer a Ángelo Lombardi que le regalaba una amplia sonrisa, reconociéndolo en ese momento, Fabrizio sonrió, pero un sollozo se le escapo ante la felicidad, quería abrazarlo, que le contara que había sido de su vida y él decirle todo lo que ha pasado en la de él, la presencia de su amigo y hermano lo llevaban a muchos años atrás, acercándolo cada vez mas a ese pasado que él abandono, sentía la lagrimas tibias bajar por sus mejillas.

- Sabía que si se mantenía en silencio terminaría llorando. – Acoto Luciano en un susurro a su hija, al mirar de soslayo a Fabrizio y ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

La mirada de Fabrizio avanzo ante los pasos y vio al lado de Ángelo a una chica que lo miraba con anhelo, con ternura y una gran sonrisa, mientras ella fijaba la mirada en los ojos de Fabrizio, podía percibir en ella nervios, además de felicidad, frunció el ceño, pues todo indicaba que lo conocía, regreso la mirada a Ángelo y nuevamente a la chica.

- ¿Alexandra? – Pregunto inaudiblemente, pero ella le leyó los labios y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y asintió en silencio, regalándole el brillo de sus ojos, descubriendo a la hermana de su mejor amigo realmente hermosa, se había convertido en toda una mujer, que seguramente arrancaría más de un suspiro, recuerda que la ultima vez que la vio fue cuando ella lo beso y le confeso su amor, diciéndole que Antonella no lo quería, ella siendo una niña pudo darse cuenta de eso, todos menos él, después se fue muy molesta con él que aunque le escribió algunas cartas, donde le explicaba que no podía quererla de la manera que ella esperaba, que solo quería seguir siendo su amigo, su hermano, pero nunca le respondió y le sorprendía verla ahora y que al parecer ya no estaba molesta.

Una sonrisa se instalo en los labios del italiano y Alexandra quiso quedarse a vivir en esta, teniéndolo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, su corazón aun se descontrola como la primera vez, solo Fabrizio Di Carlo y su sonrisa lograban que su corazón latiese con tal intensidad, ni siquiera su esposo tiene ese poder, no puede negarse esa hermosa realidad, siempre lo amo y supo perfectamente que no era él cuando llevaron a su primo a Florencia, se caso por no quedarse sola, sabe que fue una decisión apresurada, pero cuando presintió que Fabrizio no regresaría de la guerra, sabia que no había nada mas que hacer, ya no tenia por quien esperar, pero ahora él esta vivo, no tiene dudas esa combinación de mirada brillante y sonrisa perfecta solo las posee Fabrizio Di Carlo, su amor de niñez y los sentimientos que la dominan solo le gritan que aun sigue siendo ese amor, aunque ahora este amarrada a otro hombre, al cual quiere pero no ama, su amor secreto es el mejor amigo de su hermano, el golpeteo de su corazón se lo confirmaba.

Rubia y hermosa como el sol… así se dejo ver en todo su esplendor, así la percibió él, su corazón dio un vuelco al verla mientras un extraño temblor se apodero de sus manos, sin embargo ese sentimiento que antes lo embargaba con solo pensarla no estaba allí, era otro completamente distinto al amor que Candy despertó años atrás en él, pero tampoco lograba definirlo, no podía despegar sus ojos de su imagen, no podía ignorar ese latir lento pero constante de su corazón, ese que hacia que este se estrellara contra su pecho como si fuese un puño que luchaba por romper algo – El suave apretón de mano de Gezabel sobre la suya lo hizo volver a la realidad, un poco aturdido… como si hubiese sido despertado de un sueño. Se volvió para mirar a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y le dedico una sonrisa, de inmediato el enigmático color de esos ojos que lo habían atrapado y le habían dado tanto alejaron cualquier sentimiento de duda o nostalgia… era verdad Candy lucia preciosa, como un sueño… el sueño de cualquier hombre y mas de uno que haya estado enamorado de ella, pero mas allá de eso él ahora tenia una realidad y su realidad superaba por mucho lo que pudiese obtener de la rubia, además que lo que mas deseaba en este momento era verla a ella feliz y sabia que no habría nadie mas indicado para hacerla feliz que el hombre que se encontraba frente al altar esperándola, él se la merecía… la había esperado por muchos años y si la vida se empeño en unirlos de nuevo, no seria quien le llevara la contra al destino… solo se haría a un lado satisfecho de saberla feliz y realizada, mientras él le buscaba ese mismo sentido a su vida en brazos de una mujer maravillosa que se merecía todo de él y no migajas.

Oculto entre las sombras que le brindaban los confesionarios, manteniéndose en completo silencio, aguantando con valentía la imagen ante sus ojos, que solo hacia que su corazón doliese de una manera insoportable y sus manos temblasen cubiertas por una ligera capa de sudor; un par de ojos negros como la noche observaban la entrada de las novias… aunque para él solo existía una, un ángel que para su desgracia o su ventura lucia mucho mas hermosa de lo que alguna vez soñó verla, toda una princesa… una que jamás tendría pues había llegado tarde, el destino lo puso ante ella tarde y aunque se había resignado, la necesidad de estar aquí y verla por ultima vez siendo aun un sueño posible había sido tanta que no pudo evitar viajar y hacer mil piruetas para estar presente en este lugar, nunca se había considerado un masoquista y no lo hacia en este instante a pesar de la insistencia de su mejor amigo por hacérselo ver con cada comentario que le dedicaba.

- Por favor Carlos salgamos de aquí… ya viste lo que deseabas, aprovechemos que todo el mundo esta distraído ahora y vayámonos – Se dejo escuchar la voz de su amigo.

- Te ruego que me dejes mirarla… no hables José, solo déjame llenarme de esta imagen y llevármela para conservarla – Esbozo con la voz mas ronca de lo normal mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas que no le daban tregua.

- Bonita imagen deseas conservar… ella caminando hacia el altar para ser recibida por otro ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esto solo te hará sufrir cada vez que la recuerdes? ¿Qué siempre que esta imagen llegue a tu cabeza sabrás que ella es de otro? – Inquirió el hombre desesperado por hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero necesitaba verla… saber que es feliz, que va a ser feliz, que él cumplirá con su promesa de amarla y hacerla la mujer mas dichosa de este mundo, te aseguro que eso me hará sentir mejor… - Decía y al ver que este se disponía a protestar de nuevo hablo – Y por Dios no sigas diciendo que soy masoquista… cuando te enamores como me enamore yo entonces entenderás lo que llevo aquí dentro del pecho… solo mírala y decime que no es un ángel, el mas hermoso que hayas visto en tu vida, como jamás veras otro igual, con esa sonrisa que parece iluminarlo todo y sus ojos grises… no te imaginas cuantas veces he soñado con esos ojos grises… que me miran justo como lo están mirando a él en este momento – Esbozo y un sollozo se atravesó en su garganta, tenso la mandíbula para contener las lagrimas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Lepera se mantuvo en silencio a su lado, no había nada que pudiese decirle para alejarlo de este lugar, Carlos eran tan terco que podía venir su señora madre a quien adoraba y no le negaba nada a sacarlo e incluso a ella le negaría eso, estaba clavado a este lugar y le parecía además de innecesario vergonzoso pues si alguien llegaba a verlo seria un escándalo, pero ya no tenia argumentos para intentar convencerlo, estaba en él tener un poquito de orgullo y amor propio y salir de este lugar con la frente en alto, antes que esa chica le entregase su vida a William Andley para siempre.

Un agradable sentimiento se había instalado dentro de su pecho en cuanto la vio entrar y justo como si fuese el sol quien llenaba este lugar, su presencia lo envolvió por una calidez especial y absoluta, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y el brillo se hizo mas intenso en los ojos ámbar, mientras sujetaba con suavidad la mano de su esposa, se volvió para mirarla a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa que de inmediato libero la tensión que pudiese haberse posado sobre ella al ver como el moreno fijaba su mirada en Candy, él se acerco a ella y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla para después volver sus ojos una vez mas a las novias, admirando esta vez a su futura tía política quien lucia tan hermosa como la rubia, con esa sonrisa que hacia feliz a cualquier que estuviese cerca de ella, ciertamente era una chica muy bella y su tío era un hombre muy afortunado pues era obvio que Fransheska estaba perdidamente enamorada de él… claro que este también lo estaba de ella, nada mas había que ver ese brillo que se había adueñado de los ojos azul cielo del rubio para comprobarlo. Archie que se encontraba en el altar a la espera de su esposa y Candy sentía su pecho hinchado de orgullo al ver a aquella pequeña de cabellos de oro y ojos esmeralda caminar hacia el altar, era como si estuviese en estos momento cumpliendo con una misión que sin saberlo se había impuesto, de los tres caballeros que siempre la defendían y la escoltaban solo quedaba él, quien se juro que haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para cuidarla y verla feliz… en cierta forma había cumplido y eso lo hacia sentirse pleno y orgulloso, confiaba en Terry y aunque pocas veces se lo ha hecho ver, la verdad sabia que no existía en este mundo nadie mas merecedor de ella que él, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que desde donde se encontraban Anthony y Stear pudiesen ver a Candy, saber que estaba bien, ver su felicidad, su mágico brillo y esa sonrisa que aun mantenía la misma fuerza para cautivar a todo el mundo.

La mirada verde gris se posaba en las novias y sus acompañantes, se veían realmente hermosas, radiantes y felices, los padres y hermanos orgullosos, sin embargo la mirada se extendía mas allá, detrás de ellas, venia su diosa, logrando que su corazón se desbocara completamente y que no habría poder en la tierra que lograse que se frenara, podía jurar que se sentía tan nervioso y ansioso como los novios, en ese instante se creía uno mas, esperando por ella, sintiéndose atrapado por su divina presencia y ese aroma que podía distinguir entre los demás, ese que le robaba la cordura, su mirada se poso en su pecho y fue imposible retener la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios al ver las esmeraldas y diamantes, esos que él le había regalado, sus manos empezaron a temblar por lo que decidió llevarla a los bolsillos del pantalón cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella que destellaba como el filo de una espada y le regalaba esas sonrisas que solo ella puede dar, mientras su corazón no disminuía sus latidos, era un ejercito al quererla de esa manera.

Elisa con la mirada en el altar, diviso a su tío y a Terruce los cuales lucían realmente apuestos y felices, además de nerviosos, siendo realmente evidentes, sin embargo su mirada se fijaba en la perfección a un lado, a ese hombre al cual seguro Miguel Ángel le realizaría una escultura si Dios le diese la oportunidad de regresar a la tierra, sin duda alguna no lo dejaría pasar en vano, era evidente como sobresalía de los demás, tal vez no tanto por belleza, pero si por estatura, contextura, fuerza, seguridad, pasión la cual cada poro de su piel evapora, esa mirada que esta segura solo bastaría un minuto para que cualquier mujer se desnude ante él, ese magnetismo que posee, es imposible de obviar, por algo ella había caído rendida a sus pies, por eso era su esclava en todos los aspectos, era el mas grande de los hechiceros que la eleva al cielo y le hace ver estrellas con los ojos cerrados, ese que la ata a su mirada, la encarcela entre sus brazos, la amarra al aroma de su piel, a su sonrisa, además la ama por lo que es y no para exhibirla como un trofeo, esta con ella par a par, la comprende y valora cada palabra, la hace sentirse importante, única, amada, deseada, ¿Como no estar perdidamente enamorada de Jules Leblanc? ¿Cómo no ser un hombre perfecto?

Sentía que debía controlar su corazón porque los latidos se evidenciaban demasiado en su escote, además de que la fiesta que las mariposas tenían en la boca de su estomago, no dejaban que sus labios dejasen de sonreír, sus manos temblaban y en la iglesia no había nadie mas, nada mas, solo él y ella acompañándolos con el concierto que sus latidos desesperados ofrecían.

Jules se sentía realmente acorralado, mas por ese amor que ella le ofrecía que por él quererla, lo que ella le brindaba era mas que cualquier cosa, como le gustaría que su realidad fuese ella llegando al altar para él, para entregarle su vida hasta que la muerte los separe, ni siquiera eso, es muy débil la muerte para separarlos, demasiado ante el sentimiento que lo embarga, como odiaba construir castillos en el aire, pero sabia que su realidad en este momento es ser el padrino, conformase con eso, pero eso no quiere decir que ella siga dominándolo con cada palabra que sale de su boca y que quiera hacerla su mujer cada vez que su mirada se posa en esos labios que despiertan su primitiva pasión, esas miradas profundas y misteriosas que solo él sabia interpretar.

Comprendía perfectamente que algún día la tendría, seguirá esperando, mientras no le interesa el mundo ni nada de lo que existe además de Elisa, quien aprovecho y se obligo a desviar el camino, mientras Jules la seguía con la mirada, en ese recorrido, pudo ver a la madre de ella que lo miro con si viese al mismo diablo, le daba igual si eso era lo que pensaba, mas no dejo de mirar a Elisa, era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía, su amante perfecta bordeo los asientos barrocos de la catedral y a segundos le dedicaba miradas, hasta que se ubico al lado de Frank logrando con esto sumergirlo en esa terrible pesadilla, sabia no era su intensión, esa mirada triste se lo gritaba, él se obligo a desviar la suya y la poso en las novias que subían los escalones para por fin estar ante el altar, seguidamente su mirada se poso en el Jesús crucificado frente a él ese que se imponía, lo miro fijamente mientras tragaba en seco para pasar las emociones.

Sarah Leagan no lo podía creer cuando llego a la iglesia y vio a ese hombre en el altar, fungiendo como el padrino de la prometida de William, definitivamente él se había vuelto loco al permitirle a ella que ese ser tan desagradable participase en un evento tan importante para la familia Andley, era tanta la rabia que sentía las manos temblar, además de que un sabor amargo se había concentrado en su boca y trataba por todo los medios de desviar la mirada.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando escucho la marcha nupcial, pues encontraría algo mejor en que posar su vista, la cual se fijo en las novias entrando sin duda se veían hermosas, no se podía negar, sus vestidos eran preciosos, aunque el que utilizo Elisa para su matrimonio era mucho mas ostentoso, las telas utilizadas eran exclusivas, hasta eso había hecho Frank y ella ahora le esta pagando de la peor manera, aun no sabe que paso con su hija, porque esta joven estúpida y tarada no lo es, ha perdido esa astucia que poseía, era realmente patética, el concepto sobre su hija aumento cuando la diviso detrás de la novia de William y como en dos oportunidades, ayudo a Fransheska Di Carlo con el vestido como si fuese su doncella, quiso en ese instante ponerse de pie, encaminarse y quitarla, solo a ella se le ocurre que la señora Wells, una de las damas mas importantes de estados unidos servirle a otra que aunque vaya a ser su tía política quedaría por debajo de ella en cuanto a posición social se refiere, por algo lucho con todo lo que tenia para que su hija se casara son Sir Frank Wells, un hombre con mas dinero y posición que la misma familia Andley, para no seguir bajo la sombra de ellos, para que superara en todo, pues sus hijos deberían ser los mejores, pero ahora ellos han tirado por la borda todo el esfuerzo que ella ha puesto, solo recordar la aberración que hizo Neil al casarse con esa mujerzuela, la hacían llenarse de ira, ha estado ignorándola en todo este tiempo, la trata porque John la obliga, por nada mas, a su hijo lo adora pues es sangre de su sangre sin embargo aun no le perdona tal afrenta.

Sabe que con Elisa aun esta a tiempo, Frank no sospecha nada, mientras ella sigue actuando bajo perfil y buscando la manera de que ese cavernícola salga de la vida de su hija, sin que su yerno salga lastimado y mucho menos rechace a su hija, seria una situación de la cual jamás se repondría. Su mirada marrón se cruzo una vez mas con la verde gris un instante fugaz al que ambos huyeron o mejor dicho al que ella huyo, porque no podía soportar la actitud retadora de ese tipo, siendo siempre tan vulgar.

Al fin había llegado al final de este camino, a ese destino que la vida les había mostrado y el cual estaban ellas felices de recorrer, de ahora en adelante el viaje ya no seria en solitario, sus vidas por fin se unirían y esta vez seria para siempre… ya fuesen uno en este mundo o mas allá, no importaban pues estarían juntos por sobre todas las cosas, así lo deseaban sus corazones y sus almas y así seria. Cuando sus manos tomaron las de los que serian sus futuros esposos una maravillosa sensación recorrió sus cuerpos, al tiempo que el latido de sus corazones se hizo mas intenso y el temblor que recorría sus cuerpos pareció duplicarse, solo bastaron unos segundos para que todo eso fuese remplazado por una sensación de felicidad y seguridad absoluta, la que crecía a medida que los ojos esmeralda se fundían en los zafiros y los grises hacían los mismo en los azul cielo.

- Albert… te hago entrega de mi hija, mi princesa… mi pequeña, el tesoro que sé sabrás cuidar y valorar, ella es junto a Fiorella la mujer de mi vida, una de las razones por las cuales lucho día a día, es el sol que ilumino nuestra casa hasta el día de hoy y espero pueda hacerlo cada vez que les sea posible… quiero creer que estoy despidiendo a una hija, mas bien deseo darle la bienvenida a un hijo – Expresaba Luciano con la voz ronca y los ojos cristalizados posando su mano sobre la de Fransheska y Albert unidas – Dentro de mi corazón llevo un montón de emociones que me llevan por diferentes estados, estoy feliz… y también me lleno de nostalgia no lo puedo evitar, pero sé que no existen en este mundo mejores manos en las que pueda depositar a mi princesa… recíbela y hazla la mujer mas feliz de este mundo – Agrego luchando por no derramar las lagrimas que ya su esposa había dejado libre desde el mismo momento que vio a su hija entrar a la iglesia.

- Albert por favor permíteme dedicarte unas palabras… yo sé que tal vez no sea el mas indicado para decir esto, pues no fui yo el hermano que conociste junto a Fransheska, yo no estuve allí para aprobar su relación o para indicarte como debías tratar a mi hermana… sin embargo, quiero pedirte… la verdad te exijo que hagas a mi Campanita feliz todos los días de su vida, que esa sonrisa que nos ha alegrado la vida a esta familia permanezca en sus labios siempre, jamás la hagas llorar… ni siquiera por un malentendido o por una equivocación, sé que tal vez es mucho pedirte y que todos como humanos cometemos errores… pero solo intenta evitarlos con ella, mi hermana solo merece felicidad en su vida – Esbozo el chico mirándolo a los ojos, con su voz ronca a causa de las lagrimas que nadaban en su garganta.

- Les prometo a ambos que dedicare todo mi tiempo y mi vida a hacer a Fransheska la mujer más feliz de este mundo, que no le faltara nada y siempre estará segura a mi lado… Dios me premio cuando la puso en mi camino y créanme cuando les digo que día a día le agradeceré dándole lo mejor de mí a Fransheska – Menciono Albert quien también se encontraba bastante conmovido por las palabras de su suegro y cuñado.

Ambos caballeros se despidieron del rubio con un asentimiento en silencio mostrando una sonrisa que llegaban a sus miradas dando muestra que quedaban satisfechos con las palabras del rubio, después de esto le toco el turno a Tom y a Jimmy de hacer la entrega de Candy a Terry, quien no podía apartar los ojos de su novia, pensó que su pecosa no podía ser mas bella de lo que ya era, pero se había equivocado pues justo en este momento lucia mucho mas hermosa de lo que pudo alguna vez soñar, no sabia si era el esplendido vestido blanco y elegante que cubría su figura, o el velo que cubría su rostro, su cabello recogido… a lo mejor y lo mas probable es que fuese esa sonrisa que le regalaba y hacia que su corazón latiese como caballo desbocado, le tendió la mano a la rubia quien la recibió de inmediato sintiendo como una calidez especial los envolvía a ambos, los jóvenes a quienes ella consideraba sus hermanos apoyaron esta unión colocando sus manos sobre las de los prometidos.

- Terruce Grandchester, te hacemos entrega de Candice White Andley Ferguson, de nuestra hermosa y maravillosa Candy para que la hagas feliz, cuides de ella y de la familia que tendrán, espero tengas mucha paciencia pues la vas a necesitar – Esbozo Tom intentando aligerar la presión que tenia dentro del pecho que estaba a punto de desbordar sus lagrimas.

- Siéntete privilegiado al tenerla como esposa, Candy será la mejor compañera, amiga y madre que hayas visto en tu vida… has que este amor que comparten ahora crezca cada día y nunca dejes de amar a esta chica, ni siquiera cuando este arrugada como una pasa ¿Entendido? – Inquirió en el mismo animo de su amigo, pero Terry podía ver en sus ojos que ambos hablaban muy enserio y mas le valía hacerle caso.

- Yo acepto a Candy y les prometo hacerla feliz y acompañarla siempre, estar a su lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, darle una familia y velar por el bienestar de todos, ella también deberá tener mucha paciencia conmigo y quererme cuando yo también luzca como una pasa y tenga el cabello blanco… pues yo no dejare de amarla un instante – Esbozo el castaño mirando a su futura esposa y no a los chicos.

Terminado esto Tom y Jimmy se alejaron para ocupar sus lugares al tiempo que Candy y Terry se volvían hacia el altar, posando su mirada en el sacerdote que estaba listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas mientras sus corazones latían con prisa y emoción. Albert y Fransheska estaban igual de emocionados, a segundos se buscaban con los ojos dedicándose hermosas sonrisas, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de sus pieles y se hacia mas intensa en la unión de sus manos. El sacerdote capto la atención de los novios y todos los presentes procediendo a hacer la señal de la cruz para dar comienzo a la misa.

- Hermanos, hermanas… en este día que es dicha y emoción para todos los aquí presentes, nos hemos reunidos para celebrar ante Dios y nosotros sus hijos en la tierra, la unión de estas dos parejas… William y Fransheska… Candice y Terruce, se han elegido para compartir una vida, juntos y tal como lo manda la palabra de Dios formar una familia bajo los preceptos cristianos… bajo el amor, pues fue el amor lo que nos trajo hasta aquí el día de hoy, el amor verdadero e incondicional, el amor protector, el compresivo, el entregado, el físico y espiritual, ellos han elegido el amor verdadero que solo Dios puede inspirar en el hombre… - Expresaba el padre teniendo sobre si la atención de todos los presentes en la sala – Pero este amor necesita de atención, constancia y honestidad para que pueda triunfar sobre las complicaciones y las adversidades que debo informarles seguramente tendrán, no soy de aquellos que se hace el ciego ante esto y tampoco deseo que ustedes lo sean, quiero que este amor que veo en cada uno de ustedes crezca y se haga fuerte, que dentro de uno año o dos lleguen aquí con los frutos de su amor para presentarlos ante Dios y tengan el mismo brillo que ahora muestran sus ojos y la mismas sonrisa… y quiero que eso sea así, años, tras año, tras año… hasta que nuestro padre me conceda permanecer en este mundo, incluso si Dios así me lo permite deseo ser quien oficie la ceremonia de boda de sus hijos y que aun pueda ver en ti William y en ti Fransheska esa emoción, quiero ver la misma felicidad que ahora aprecio en ti Terruce y en ti Candice… aunque ya mi vista no sea tan buena como ahora – Esbozo el religioso mostrando una sonrisa que llego de confianza a las parejas.

Cada uno de los presentes escuchaba emocionado las palabras del cura, para muchos el discurso del hombre era poco convencional pero era precisamente eso lo que había conseguido que su desempeño al frente de la catedral de Chicago fuese tan productiva, había llegado al puedo y a la alta sociedad mostrándose como un hombre común y corriente que lo único que lo diferenciaba de los demás era que había dedicado su vida a Dios y no a los negocios, era sencillo, conciso y amable y justo hoy estaba dando una de sus mejores misas pues apreciaba mucho a los hermanos Andley con quienes había trabajado en incontables obras de caridad y también a la prometida de Albert a quien desde que la conoció se sintió feliz por la elección de su amigo; mostrando una gran sonrisa continuo.

- Pero el éxito que puedan tener estos jóvenes en sus matrimonios no dependerá solo de ellos… pues todos nosotros deberemos aportar lo que sea necesario para que esto suceda, cada uno en nuestros roles, de hermanos, hermanas, padres, madres, tías, tíos, amigas, primas, consejeros, incluso mi persona como su guía espiritual debo ser consciente que habrán momentos en los cuales cualquiera de ellos puede necesitar de nuestro apoyo, nuestro oído o nuestras palabras, debemos entender que el hecho de que ellos ahora comiencen una vida juntos para formar una familia propia no los excluye de las nuestras, William, Fransheska, Terruce y Candice no dejaran de ser quienes son después que hayan hecho este compromiso frente a Dios y hayan recibido este sacramento… sus vidas darán un giro enorme, pero sus esencias permanecerán intactas, eso se los puedo asegurar, así que comprometámonos nosotros también para poner nuestro grano de arena y hacer que estas promesas que hoy se harán frente a Dios nuestro padre y señor sean cumplidas a cabalidad - Él seguía con su discurso y así fueron pasando los minutos y uno a uno los actos que componían la ceremonia hasta que llego el momento para que los novios intercambiaran votos; el primero en hacerlo fue Albert tal y como se había ensayado tres días antes cuando los cuatro visitaron la iglesia para recibir los cursos matrimoniales.

- Fransheska… te entrego mis votos como muestra de este amor que te profeso, en cada palabras deseo entregarte mi corazón y mi alma, desde donde estos vienen, tú estas en lo mas profundo en mi ser… tatuada dentro de mi, has cambiado mi vida, me diste un nuevo motivo para sonreír, para querer despertar todas las mañanas y desear conquistar el mundo, junto a ti me siento libre y completo, si te tengo a ti nada mas me hace falta… y no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerle a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, yo quiero entregarte todo, cumplir tus sueños, tus fantasías… quiero darte todo y lo que no este a mi alcance lo inventare… lo buscare, si sé que eso te hará feliz… tú me has dado tanto amor, me llevaste a tu mundo y es allí donde deseo vivir, justo allí quiero vivir, posar y morar… en tu vida mi princesa, ser el rey de tu mundo y al mismo tiempo ser el súbdito de su extraordinaria y hermosa soberana, quiero vivir mil años mas en ese mundo por ti y lo único que te pido a cambio es que me entregues tu amor, que me mires siempre como lo haces ahora y mantengas esa sonrisa en tus labios, que tu corazón lata de prisa cada vez que pienses en mi, que guardes en tu vientre todos los hijos que Dios desee enviarnos y después los duermas en tu regazo, que me dejes admirar tu belleza – La voz de Albert era segura pero con ese matiz de gravedad que la hacia escuchar un poco ronca por las emociones que bailaban dentro de él, las lagrimas estaban a punto de desbordarlo mientras las de Fransheska ya rodaban por sus mejillas, él llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica para limpiarlas con suavidad – Las únicas lagrimas que deseo que derrames de ahora en adelante serán de felicidad, solo de felicidad mi vida… te entrego mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo Fransheska Di Carlo, todo mi ser es tuyo, recíbelo por favor y hazme el hombre mas feliz de este mundo… hoy emprenderé el mas importante de los viajes que he realizado en mi vida y deseo que tú me acompañes, quiero que estés a mi lado cada mañana, poder mirarme a tu lado y saber que sin importar el camino que escoja tú estarás allí para apoyarme, dame la dicha de ser tu esposo, tu compañero, tu cómplice y tu amigo – Agrego ahogándose en los ojos grises que se encontraban llenos de lagrimas que no podían empañar el brillo en estos.

La chica asintió en silencio pues no encontraba su voz, respiro profundamente regalándole la más hermosa sonrisa que él hubiese visto en alguien jamás y procedió a darle sus votos una vez calmada, apretó con fuerza las manos de Albert mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Albert, te entrego mis votos… como muestra del sentimiento que has hecho nacer en mi, deseo que sepas que has llenado mi vida de un modo especial, me has enseñado otra clase de amor, un amor intenso y tierno, a tu lado me siento protegida y amada, has iluminado mis días como el mas brillante de los soles… eso eres para mi, mi sol particular, él que me llena de luz y calidez, esto que ha nacido entre nosotros, que supe desde un inicio que seria especial, lo supe la primera vez que me vi en tus ojos, cuando tomaste mi mano, cuando me sonreíste… desde ese momento mi vida no fue la misma, tú la cambiaste para mejor Albert… cada vez que miro tus ojos encuentro nuevos motivos para amarte, para confiar en ti y entregarte mi corazón, porque sé que cuidaras de mi siempre, deseo estar junto a ti en cada paso que des, quiero perderme en el cielo de tus ojos y despertar con el sonido de tu risa, darte todos los hijos que Dios nos regale, verlos sobre tus hombros mientras le cuentas sobre tus viajes a lugares extraordinarios, ser feliz a tu lado y hacerte feliz hasta que no creas que esto sea posible, que reines en este mundo que ahora también es tuyo – Ella intentaba no llorar para que su voz mantuviese la fuerza que deseaba, para que Albert escuchara cada palabras y supiera que salía desde su corazón, que este amor que ella sentía por él era mas grande que cualquier cosa y que deseaba entregarle todo y recibir todo de él.

Albert sentía su corazón latir rápidamente mientras sus piernas eran recorridas por un leve temblor, no sabia como explicar esto que le colmaba el pecho, se esforzaba por no llorar pero las palabras de Fransheska cada vez lo conmovían mas. Los Di Carlo estaban igual de emocionados que los novios, escuchando cada una de las palabras que ellos intercambiaban, las cuales estaban cargadas de sentimientos maravillosos y reales, Fiorella ya había usado dos pañuelos para secar sus lagrimas, mientras Fabrizio luchaba por no mostrarse tan sentimental delante de todos y se obligaba a no dejar libre sus lagrimas, pero estas lo traicionaban y a momentos una que otra bajaba por su mejilla, mientras Marion a su lado las dejaba correr libremente, ella podía al ser mujer; su esposa no era muy sentimental por lo general, pero en este momento estaba realmente emocionada, tal vez era debido al embarazo que se encontraba mas susceptible, la actitud de su padre que aunque se veía mas tranquilo no escapaba a este mar de emociones que se había instalado dentro de ellos, también lo vio tragar en seco en varias ocasiones para pasar las lagrimas… que extraño puede ser todo esto, ser partes de una felicidad tan grande al mismo tiempo encontrarse tan llenos de nostalgia – Pensaba Fabrizio admirando la escena y a su acompañante.

- William Albert Andley… hoy deseo que me dejes ser parte de tu vida, que me dejes ser el aire que te impulse a volar para que puedas alcanzar tus sueños, quiero me lleves a donde desees pues sabes que sin dudarlo un instante iré, quiero recibir tu mano y acompañarte en este día que nos durara toda la vida, incorporar nuevos pasajeros a este y que sean muchos pues todo lo que anhelo es hacerte el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, permíteme ser tu esposa, tu compañera, tu cómplice, tu amada y tu amiga… dame la dicha de entregarte todo de mi y recibir todo lo que estas dispuesto a darme y lo que ni siquiera imaginas pero que descubrirás cuando me tengas a tu lado… igual como yo te lo daré a ti, eres mi cielo y mi sol… te amo – Dijo y al final su voz se quebró ante las emociones que danzaba dentro de su pecho y las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo, alejada a todos los demás presentes solo podía ser consciente de su novio y esos ojos que brillaban llenos de lagrimas.

Elisa se había obligado a apartar la mirada de Jules en cuanto vio que su madre los observaba a ambos, no deseaba que su actitud fuese captada por alguien mas y arruinar un momento como este, que sin duda era especial no solo para los novios sino para la mayoría de los allí presentes, desde el mismo momento en que se concentro en la ceremonia las palabras del sacerdote le parecieron tan hermosas, tan llenas de sentido para aquellos que se aman, no recordaba haber escuchado algo parecido de boca de arzobispo el día que ella contrajo matrimonio con Frank, en realidad no recordaba nada mas que no fuese lo desgraciada que se sentía ese día, todo a su alrededor lucia gris y frio, ella misma sentía que se había convertido en un bloque de hielo para no ser consciente del significado de ese acto del cual era la protagonista, sus respuestas fueron mecánicas y sin ningún sentimiento de por medio, solo era una autómata que estaba firmando la sentencia de una condena que aun seguía pagando, no existía la calidez, la belleza ni el amor que ahora parece flotar en el aire y se intensifico cuando su tío y Fransheska comenzaron a intercambiar votos, sobre todo en algunas frases que hicieron que el corazón diese un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Si ella tuviese la libertad de amar a Jules estaba segura que no le haría falta nada mas y también que seguiría al chico a donde él la llevase porque confiaba plenamente en él, sentía que cada palabra los envolvía en una especie de capa de algodón haciéndolos sentir cobijados, eso era amor y ella lo sabia… lo conocía – Su mirada se desvió un instante hacia donde se encontraba Jules y pudo ver que él sentía lo mismo y justo ahora tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo.

Había llegado el momento para que Terry le diese sus votos a Candy y no podía negar que se sentía nervioso, había intentando preparar algo la noche anterior pero como siempre le ocurría lo encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber a su ángel todo lo que llevaba por dentro, sabia que tal vez para ella no fuese necesario escucharlas, pero este era un momento especial – Apretó suavemente las manos de su pecosa entre las suyas y las pupilas zafiro se fundieron en las esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad.

- Candy… mas que entregarte mis votos quiero agradecerte que me hayas escogido, que me hayas dado la oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida, que creas en mi… yo no tengo como pagarte a ti y a Dios por todo lo que me han brindado, no sé como pagarle por todo esto… por este amor que hoy llena mi vida de una manera que jamás sabría como explicar, no sé como agradecerle por todo esto que me dio y antes no tuve, tal vez porque no lo merecía… tú me hiciste merecedor de las bendiciones que colma hoy a mi ser Candy, me hiciste un hombre mejor, me enseñaste a luchar por mis sueños, me diste la valentía para enfrentar mis miedos y mis dudas y arriesgarme por eso que mi corazón quería, para seguir luchando y vencer cualquier obstáculo, me trajiste de regreso al lugar que pertenecía… a tu lado – Se detuvo para respirar y pasar el nudo que cada vez era mas incomodo y casi no lo dejaba hablar – Tú calmaste mi sufrimientos, alejaste de mi el dolor, las tristeza y la soledad… tú fuiste mas fuerte incluso que el odio y la amargura que me dominaban, eres mas fuerte que todo eso Candy… eres el ángel que llego para salvarme, llegaste a mi cuando mas te necesitaba… me brindaste la ternura, la paciencia, la comprensión, la amistad; todo lo mas hermoso que había en este mundo estaba dentro de ti y todo eso me lo ofreciste, con solo una palabra podías hacerme sentir el hombre mas feliz de este mundo y cuando me miro en tus ojos no existe nada mas, cuando me abrazas me siento fuerte… invencible, cada día siento que te quiero mas, por eso te prometo adorarte hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, te prometo hacerte feliz cada instante de nuestras vidas juntos… sé que no puedo prometerte que todo será perfecto, sabes que no hay nada mas lejano de mi que esa palabra, pero ten por seguro que cada vez que me equivoque luchare por compensar mis errores, que pondré todo mi empeño en ser quien mereces… quien deseas a tu lado, te juro que mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo serán siempre tuyos, que mi ser completo es tuyo Candy… es tuyo desde que te instalaste en mi corazón y te quedaste para reinar en este, desde que borraste todo el doloroso pasado que había ensombrecido mi vida y me pintaste un mundo completamente distinto y mejor… te voy a amar cada día un poco mas, tú eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme en la vida y te juro también que no dejare que nadie te separe de mi nunca mas, me aferrare a ti y te daré la familia con que siempre has soñado… los hijos que llenaran nuestras vida y nos harán aun mas felices… te amo, te amo y hoy quiero pedirte ante Dios que me aceptes como tu esposo, que me prometas que nunca te cansaras de mi y que soportaras cada una de mis manías… porque te aseguro que no habrá otro hombre que te ame como yo, con este amor que no me cabe dentro del pecho y es solo para ti… quédate conmigo para siempre Candy y te prometo darte todo lo que tu corazón anhela – Expreso con la voz mas ronca de lo normal, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que luchaba por mantener dentro de él.

La rubia prácticamente había dejado de respirar ante las palabras de Terry, pues de todas las veces que le había dicho que la amaba y todas esas ocasiones en las cuales se lo había demostrado, esta era la mas hermosa y especial, podía ver como las emociones hacían estragos en él, podía apreciar que era su corazón y su alma las que hablaban, dejo libre un suspiro para aligerar las emociones que también giraban dentro de ella al tiempo que limpiaba delicadamente las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, él vio el gesto y la ayudo dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa y maravillosa, ella poso la mano sobre la de Terry y se preparo para darle sus votos, aunque sinceramente los había olvidado, había olvidado todo por esta sensación que la embargaba de pies a cabeza. Respiro profundo concentrándose.

- Terry… en estos votos deseo hacerte saber cuan importante eres para mi, que eres ese sueño del cual jamás deseo despertarme, que solo en tu voz encuentro la paz que mi alma necesita, llegaste a mi vida para cambiarlo todo… te apoderaste de mis pensamientos y no dejaste espacio para nada mas, tú me diste una nueva ilusión, le diste color y sentido a mis días, uno distinto a cualquier otro que hubiese conocido antes, contigo todo era así… inesperado y complicado, pero al mismo tiempo era emocionante y me mantenías atada a tu imagen, nunca supe como llegaste a conocerme tan bien que no había necesidad de esbozar una palabra para que tú supieras lo que pensaba, para que supieras cuando estaba triste o feliz… solo yo tuve el privilegio de ver tus miradas… tus verdaderas miradas, esas tranparentes y cálidas que me llenaban de emoción la vida, esas que me invitaban a alejar de ti todo el dolor y liberarte de la bruma que te envolvían, tú también me diste el valor para luchar por lo que deseaba Terry, me demostraste que la felicidad no estaba en aquello que los demás creían adecuado para mi, la verdadera felicidad estaba en lo que mi corazón anhelara desde lo mas profundo y justo ahora lo que deseo es atar mi vida a la tuya, quiero estar junto a ti para siempre y que juntos luchemos por hacer de este amor algo mas, que el dolor y las penas no existan en nuestras vidas, quiero que creas en mi y en todo lo que estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte, yo creo en ti y todo que llevas dentro Terry… en esa luz que conozco perfectamente, si los demás pudiesen ver lo que yo, tal vez tendrían una idea de porque me siento la mujer mas dichosa de este mundo – Candy dejo libre un suspiro al tiempo que una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos y respiro para tomar aire y continuar – En mis votos me entrego por completo a ti, pongo mi vida en tus manos porque sé que no habrá un lugar mejor para mi que estando a tu lado… yo también tengo miedo amor, tengo miedo de fallar… de cometer errores en algún momento no ser eso que tú esperabas, pero también sé que si estoy a tu lado todo estará bien, tú haces que mi mundo sea perfecto incluso dentro de la imperfección… la felicidad del uno siempre dependerá del otro, eso lo he comprendido cada vez que por algún motivo la vida nos ha separado, sé que solo soy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado… que sin tus sonrisa o tus miradas las demás cosas pierden sentido y por ello te juro que pase lo que pase jamás me alejare de ti, que te llevare en mi corazón y mi alma, incluso en la sangre que corre por mis venas… tú eres el aire que llena mis pulmones Terry, eres el sol que me despierta por las mañanas, la sonrisa que se instala en mis labios, la fuerza con que mi corazón palpita… y nadie tendrá que asegurarme esto, porque sé que serás el padre mas extraordinario que pueda existir y yo seré la mujer mas feliz al darte todos los hijos con los cuales Dios nos bendiga… - Se detuvo sintiendo su voz quebrase cuando pudo ver que los ojos de Terry dejaban libres las lagrimas que lo ahogaban.

Fabrizio se descubrió sorprendido y emocionado al ver como su primo recibía esas muestras de amor por parte de la mujer que había escogido su corazón y mas aun cuando vio que ese dique que había construido para controlar sus emociones se resquebrajaba a cada palabra que la chica le dedicaba, sobre todo con esas ultimas frases y algo dentro de él le demostró el porque, la niñez de Terruce no había sido la mejor y era evidente que él deseaba que sus hijos no sufriesen su mismo destino, recordó las dos veces que lo vio interactuar con Joshua, la noche anterior y esta tarde antes de salir para la iglesia, no cabía duda que su primo seria como decía la madre de su hijo… el mejor padre, aun si cometía errores ya que todos estaban propensos a cometerlos pues nadie le enseña a uno como ser padre, él sabría como enmendarlos y aprender de ellos para ser cada día mejor. Eleonor y Richard sentían su corazón latir con fuerza mientras su hijo intercambiaba votos con Candy, en ningún momento sintieron que el chico los menospreciaba al decir que la rubia era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, ellos sabían que eso era cierto y además eran algo contra lo cual no podían luchar, sin Candy, Terry no hubiese sido lo que es hoy en día y tal vez ellos tampoco hubiesen tenido una oportunidad de nuevo, ella había sido el tímido rayo de sol que había llegado para derretir la capa de hielo que cubría el corazón de su hijo y curar las heridas que llevaban grabadas en la piel profundamente, ya de estas no quedaban siquiera las cicatrices pues ella las había borrado completamente, con paciencia, amor y ternura. La señorita Pony y la hermana María no habían dejado de llorar un solo instante durante la boda y aunque a veces se calmaban, había ocasiones como esta que hacían que sus emociones se desbordaran, intentando disimular lo mejor que podían sus sollozos sentían sus pechos hincharse de felicidad al ver este amor que Candy y Terry compartían. De nuevo la rubia se calmo para continuar con sus votos.

- Quiero ser tu ilusión, tu apoyo, tu felicidad, quiero tenerte a mi lado y quedarme para siempre en ti, el tiempo para nosotros dos no existe desde este momento Terry… solo será eternidad, una donde yo prometo amarte y cuidarte de ti así como tú cuidas de mi, quiero enseñarte a olvidar todo lo malo así como tú lo hiciste conmigo, quiero salvarte mil veces como tú me salvaste a mi, te amo como nunca en esta vida pensé amar a alguien… hoy elijo, te elijo a ti Terruce Grandchester Baker como el padre de mis hijos, te elijo para compartir mi existencia contigo, elijo tus brazos para vivir en ellos y tus ojos para dormir en estos, te elijo con mi alma y mi corazón y prometo quedarme… solo pido que tú también lo hagas, que te quedes para siempre a mi lado… quédate Terry, quédate conmigo… - Hablo y ya a estas alturas las lagrimas lo habían rebosado.

También a muchos de los allí presentes, en su mayoría damas quienes no podían contener las emociones que las palabras de la rubia habían provocado en ellas, sobre todo Elisa quien se descubrió llorando cuando Frank le extendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas y al ver el hermoso brillo que se hallaba en los ojos de Neil cuando se volvió a mirarla y le apretó suavemente la mano, no pudo evitarlo y su mirada busco a Jules quien tragaba en seco seguramente para pasar las lagrimas, él también la vio a ella. El joven tuvo que obligarse a permanecer donde se encontraba y no correr hasta la mujer de su vida, la dueña de sus alegrías y amarrarla en un abrazo, quería gritarle al mundo que la amaba, que la adoraba, que el mundo se cayera, pero allí mismo pedirle al cura que los uniera en matrimonio… sabia que era una locura, un imposible, pero él también tenia derecho a soñar y justo ahora lo que mas anhelaba era eso, soñar que hacia a Elisa su esposa y que al igual que Terruce y Albert le pedía incluso de rodillas si ella lo deseaba que le permitiese ser su compañero, su amor, su cómplice y el padre de sus hijos… que se quedara junto a él para toda la vida y mas allá si era posible.

Después de un minuto los sollozos cesaron y de nuevo el sacerdote atrajo la atención de los invitados y los novios para continuar con la ceremonia, incluso él se había sentido conmovido por las muestras de amor que había presenciado, ver a dos parejas tan enamoradas en ese mundo donde estos chicos se desenvolvían y tan entregados a procurar uno el bienestar del otro, era bastante peculiar, por eso cada vez se sentía mas complacido al haber sido el elegido para oficiar esta ceremonia, les dedico una sonrisa a los cuatro y procedió a bendecir las argollas que se entregarían como símbolo de esta unión.

- William Albert Andley Ferguson, aceptas a Fransheska Emilia Di Carlo Pavese como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla y honrarla, en la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe – Hizo la pregunta de rigor mirando a la pareja.

- Si, acepto – Esbozo el rubio con la mirada brillante puesta en su novia.

- Fransheska Emilia Di Carlo Pavese, aceptas a William Albert Andley Ferguson como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y honrarlo, en la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe – Pregunto de nuevo.

- Si, acepto – Menciono la chica con una hermosa sonrisa perdiéndose en la mirada de su novio, mientras le sujetaba las manos.

- Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker, aceptas a Candice White Andley Ferguson como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla y honrarla, en la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe – Pregunto mirando esta vez a la otra pareja.

- Si, acepto… y después de esta vida te seguiré amando, mucho mas – Dijo sin poder evitar agregar lo siguiente, mientras sus ojos se ahogaban en los de Candy quien hizo mas amplia su sonrisa, sin embargo el sacerdote no lo reprendió por esto, solo dejo ver una sonrisa, la misma que estaba en la mayoría de los rostro de los allí presentes.

- Candice White Andley Ferguson, aceptas por esposo a Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y honrarlo, en la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe – Inquirió observando el perfil de la chica pues ella al igual que todos los demás estaba perdida en la imagen de su novio.

- Si, acepto… y yo también te amare mucho mas allá arriba – Contesto sin importarle si se había extendido o no, solo deseaba hacerle saber a Terry hasta donde llegaba esta promesa que hoy le hacia, esta vez no se quedaría sola de nuevo, estaría con él mas allá de esta vida.

- Bueno solo me queda bendecir este juramento… pero antes deseo dedicarle unas palabras – Menciono el sacerdote atrayendo de nuevo la atención de todos los presentes – Yo soy un hombre religioso, le entregue mi vida y mi corazón al señor, es él quien me brinda el aliento para comenzar cada nuevo día, es a él a quien le consagre mi juramento hace unos años atrás y él en su infinita bondad me ha permitido ser padre… soy padre de mi feligreses, soy padre de jóvenes como ustedes que hoy llegan hasta mi para que sea yo quien a través de Dios bendiga su unión y a la familia que de esta nacerá, al igual que mi gran amiga Emilia Elroy, la hermana María, la señorita Pony y los esposos Di Carlo, yo me siento feliz y complacido con ser testigo de este inmenso acto de amor… y elevo mis oraciones a Dios para que él en su inmensa gracia los ilumine y alimente cada día ese sentimiento que los une… con la bendición de nuestro señor y padre Todopoderoso, los declaro a ustedes… William Albert Andley y Fransheska Emilia Di Carlo… y a ustedes Terruce Greum Grandchester y Candice White Andley… Marido y Mujer… ahora chicos hagan que cada palabra aquí dicha sea grabada sobre piedra, ¡Besen a sus novias! – Expreso emocionado con una gran sonrisa mientras los admiraba.

Todo en ese momento desapareció para los cuatro, solo fueron conscientes cada uno de ese que era dueño de su vida y del cual ya no se separarían nunca mas. Albert llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Fransheska mientras se ahogaba en sus ojos grises que brillaban como nunca antes y se acerco muy despacio a ella, quien poso la manos en el pecho de su ahora esposo, dejándose embriagar por esta maravillosa sensación de amor, se unieron en un beso que fue tan suave como la brisa y al mismo tiempo tan intenso que los hizo temblar al ambos, sus labios se pasearon recibiendo y dando, mientras sus corazones latían con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo Terry se acercaba a su pecosa y siendo menos conservador que su cuñado rodeo lo cintura de Candy con sus brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo, al tiempo que se apoderaba de los labios dulces y delicados de la mujer que le había dado sentido a su vida, ella tampoco se limito por las personas allí presentes y se dejo llevar por esto que Terry le brindaba, posando las manos sobre la espalda del chico se entrego a este beso en el cual sentía que se derretía, tan extraordinario y sublime que comenzaba a creer que podía volar y que justo ahora lo estaba haciendo en brazos del hombre que la había hecho mujer y madre.

Todo el lugar rompió en una ola de aplausos y exclamaciones de felicidad, aunque existían sus excepciones aquí predominaba quienes deseaban ver felices a los cuatro jóvenes que habían logrado darle alcance a sus sueños y se habían colgado juntos de estos para salir ahora a volar. Cada uno mostrando su emoción tal como la sentía, entre risas y lagrimas, entre besos discretos entre las demás parejas allí presentes, entre aquellos deseo de abrazarse y entre otros tantos de dejar ese lugar y el espectáculo, entre un dolor inmenso que no lograba soportarse dentro del pecho, pues jamás se había envidiado tanto a alguien como en ese momento y en otros el sentimiento de orgullo, todos llevando por dentro sus emociones o exteriorizándolas, todos los allí presentes mantenían sus miradas en los ahora esposos.

* * *

_**Por siempre**_

_**Si la esmeralda se opacara, **_

_**si el oro perdiera su color, **_

_**entonces, se acabaría **_

_**nuestro amor. **_

_**Si el sol no calentara, **_

_**si la luna no existiera, **_

_**entonces, no tendría **_

_**sentido vivir en esta tierra **_

_**como tampoco tendría sentido **_

_**vivir sin mi vida, **_

_**la mujer de mis sueños, **_

_**la que me da la alegría... **_

_**Si el mundo no girara **_

_**o el tiempo no existiese, **_

_**entonces, jamás moriría **_

_**Jamás morirías **_

_**tampoco nuestro amor... **_

_**pero el tiempo no es necesario **_

_**nuestro amor es eterno **_

_**no necesitamos del sol **_

_**de la luna o los astros **_

_**para seguir amándonos... **_

_**Si la vida fuera otra **_

_**y la muerte llegase **_

_**entonces, te amaría **_

_**hoy, mañana... **_

_**por siempre... **_

_**todavía. **_

_**Mario Benedetti.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	193. capitulo 57

_**Hola chicas, muchísimas gracias por los Reviews, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Gloria: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los votos, esa gallina jajajajajaja, bueno ella toda la vida a estado enamorada de Fabri, pero ya esta casada, no creo que sea una amenaza ni para Marión ni para ti, bueno al menos no una poderosa jajajaja… en ese si tienes razón Gardel fue algo masoquista pero a veces así es el amor. **_

_**Elisa y Jules se aman pero no pueden estar juntos y ellos son consiente de eso mas se le hace imposible el aceptarlo. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. **_

_**Star79: Hola nena, sin duda alguna Terry ofreció unos votos bellísimos, como no suspirar por el, mas de una envidia a Candy entre las cuales me cuento… es una lastima el que no puedan estar juntos los amantes, la muerte de Frank eso es todo un misterio, del cual no puedo adelantar porque mi hermana me mata jejejejeje!**_

_**Luna: Nos alegra mucho el que te haya gustado la ceremonia que sobre todo que la catalogues como las mas bonita que has leído, tienes toda la razón Sarah no tiene vida propia y era exactamente lo que estaba inculcando en su hija, pero al menos a ella le llego un hombre que la hizo cambiar y ser mejor persona. **_

_**Carlos sufre no se puede evitar y es que es así como dices, uno no elige de quien enamorarse. **_

_**Si sin duda alguna Fabri aun ve a Ale como una hermana, su cariño es fraternal, pero eso no quiere decir que Ale pueda despertar celos en Marión. **_

_**Gracias por seguir!**_

_**Jessy; que sorpresa! Que alegría leerte! Bueno créeme que te comprendo la obligaciones de la vida real nos absorben muchísimo tiempo y muchas veces quisiéramos tener mas tiempo libre, pero es imposible, te lo digo por experiencia propia. **_

_**Tu tranquis, deja un Reviews cuando puedas, nos has informado que nos sigues y nos apoyas, eso es realmente importante, pero sobre todo el que te guste la historia, son las emociones vividas, creo que son muchas y aun faltan unas tantas, te mando muchos abrazos nena!**_

_**Ahora si las dejo para que lean!**_

_**Feliz tarde!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 57**_

_**Todo lo que necesitamos somos nosotros dos…**_

_**Mis sueños se hicieron realidad por ti…**_

* * *

Su mirada vivaz se posaba en las parejas que intercambiaban el beso que los unía definitivamente como esposos, se sentía feliz porque todos los estaban, mientras los aplausos inundaban el lugar haciéndolo hasta cierto punto molesto a sus pequeños oídos, desvió la mirada y pudo ver como Frederick se sentaba en el banco, tal vez al igual que él ya le dolían los pies por estar parado por tanto tiempo, al menos esta vez no le dieron ganas de ir al baño a mitad de la ceremonia, se encamino y tomo asiento al lado de su nuevo amigo, mientras su vista recorría a todos los presentes, como cada uno de los invitados miraba a los que se besaban, pero se percato de que el señor alto de Paris no lo hacia, él miraba a otro lado, quiso saber que era lo que captaba la atención del señor, por lo que volvió la cabeza y mitad de su cuerpo, dando en ese momento con la persona a la cual miraba y era la mamá de Frederick, ella también lo miraba, Joshua volvió la mirada rápidamente al señor de Paris y este le sonreía.

Ella le había dicho que no era su esposo pero se miraban como se miran sus padres, a su lado estaba un señor que parecía ser tan viejo como su abuelo Pétain y pensó que era el papá de ella y abuelo de Frederick. Joshua se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada sin poder entender y dejo libre un suspiro, para regresar la mirada a su tía Campanita quien estaba llorando abrazada a su tío Albert, que parecían estar a punto de llorar también, seguro de felicidad; su tío Terry y Candy también hacían lo mismo, este sujetaba el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos tal y como hace su papi con su mami cuando le hablaba bajito y nadie puede escucharlos, ella también lloraba al igual que su tía… su abuelo le había dicho que de felicidad también se lloraba, todos querían felicitar a los recién casados con besos y abrazos y ya casi todos lloraban, pero eso era bueno… porque también reían.

Mientras los novios aun se encontraban completamente perdidos en sus miradas después de terminar ese beso que sellaba el pacto que acababan de hacer, varios de los presentes comenzaron a acercarse hasta ellos para felicitarlos, los primeros en llegar fueron los padrinos por encontrarse mas cerca de las parejas, Annie se aproximo hasta Candy amarrándola en un abrazo que duro varios segundos, ambas dejando correr lagrimas de felicidad, mientras Archie se acerco hasta Terry para también felicitarlo con un abrazo y después recibir el mismo gesto por parte de Annie quien además deposito un beso en su mejilla haciéndolo sentir realmente querido por la chica, mientras Archie llego hasta Candy y con los ojos cristalizado por las lagrimas abrazo con fuerza a la rubia y le dedico una cuantas palabras que hicieron que ella llorase de nuevo. Por su parte Edith y Jules se habían aproximado hasta los esposos Andley para ofrecerles sus mejores deseos, la chica se fundió en un abrazo con Fransheska y las dos mostraban las misma emotividad que sus compañeras, Albert también recibió el abrazo que le diese Jules Leblanc agradeciendo al chico por su gesto sincero, después sus ojos captaron la figura de su tía que se habría paso con esa actitud imponente que resaltaba a pesar de sus años, esta llego hasta él elevándose un poco para depositarle un beso en la frente y al fin las lagrimas habían derrumbado las barreras que había construido a su alrededor Emilia Elroy, el rubio al ver esto se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, mientras Fransheska recibía las felicitaciones de Jules quien también estaba luchando por no dejar que las emociones lo sobrepasaran, apretó a la chica con fuerza al tiempo que le dedicaba sus mejores deseos, acompañados de ese amor fraternal que siempre habían compartido, a ellos se le unió Edith y minutos después llegaron los padres de la chica.

Fabrizio se había acercado hasta su hermana en compañía de sus padres para felicitarla y extender sus deseos también a Albert, cuando llego la chica se encontraba abrazada a Edith quien a pesar de parece una chica alocada y poco sentimental justo en este momento lloraba como una niña aferrada a Fransheska y después de esta habían llegado hasta ella sus padres, así que aprovecho y felicito primero a su cuñado quien acababa de separarse del abrazo que mantenía con su tía y así darles tiempo a sus padres de compartir con su Campanita.

- Puedes sentirte un hombre realmente afortunado en este instante – Le hizo saber el castaño colocándole la mano en el hombro.

- Te aseguro que me siento como el más afortunado… aunque Terry también se lleva un gran tesoro, gracias por brindarme la oportunidad de ser parte de tu familia Fabrizio – Dijo Albert mirando a los ojos al chico.

- Te has ganado ese puesto, no solo por ese amor que Fran te profesa, sino también por ese que tú llevas dentro del pecho por ella y por todo lo que hiciste para protegerla… yo me hubiese vuelto loco si algo malo le hubiese sucedido a mi hermana… - Decía cuando el rubio lo interrumpió apoyando él también una mano en el hombre del chico.

- Es mejor no recordar eso en este momento y no tienes que agradecer nada, yo protegería a Fransheska incluso con mi vida si eso fuese necesario, verdaderamente amo a tu hermana Fabrizio, te juro que la hare la mujer mas feliz que pueda existir – Menciono con convicción.

El castaño dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba los ojos topacios y amarro en un abrazo a su cuñado quien recibió el gesto con la misma efusividad, después de eso se separaron y el italiano continúo con su camino, mientras Albert recibía las felicitaciones de sus sobrinos y las esposas de estos.

- Mi princesa… mi niña – Esbozo Fiorella con la voz ronca por las lagrimas abrazando a la chica con fuerza – Vas a ser muy feliz Fransheska, tu vida va a ser perfecta, Albert esta tan enamorado de ti… hasta a mi me hizo suspirar con esos votos que te ofreció, me siento tan triste porque ya no estarás mas iluminando nuestra casa con tu presencia cada mañana, ahora estarás al lado de tu esposo… pero mi niña, ese ahora es tu lugar… no puedo dejar de llorar y créeme estoy feliz – Hablaba la mujer mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Mami yo sé que si lo estas, pero no sigas llorando mira que si sigues así me harás llorar aun mas y ya lo he hecho bastante, voy a arruinar el maquillaje… bueno un poco mas de lo que ya esta – Menciono separándose para mirarla a los ojos – Son tan feliz mamá… tanto que si estoy es un sueño, por favor no entres a mi habitación a despertarme, si ves que tengo una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro déjame seguir soñando – Esbozo completamente emocionada.

- He esperado en una fila por diez minutos para poder felicitar a mi hermana… pero la señora Andley esta muy ocupada por lo visto – Indicó para atraer la atención de la chica.

- ¡Fabri! – Exclamo ella acercándose hasta él quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Felicidades Campanita, sabes que te deseo todo lo mejor de este mundo… y algo me dice que lo tendrás… eso novio tuyo no solo es bueno para los discursos de negocios eh! Mira que provoco que mamá casi terminara deshidratada, creo que ni en su boda lloro tanto – Esbozo de manera divertida pero sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – Claro que él no fue el único emocionado, tú también le entregaste unos votos bellísimos… me encanta verte tan enamorada Campanita, verte tan feliz – Agrego tomándole las manos.

- ¿Cómo puedo no serlo Fabri? Todo es perfecto, te tengo a ti, a mis padres, a Albert… tengo a Terry a quien quiero como un hermano mas, también esta Candy que esta igual de feliz que yo y tu familia… mi adorado Joshua, además sé que esta felicidad será para siempre… - Expreso dejando correr un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Yo también estoy feliz por estar a tu lado… por haber cumplido tu sueño, pero ya no llores o terminaras espantosa, además ya bastante tenemos con mamá que saldrá toda hinchada en las fotografías… - Se giro y pudo ver como la dama esta se abrazaba su padre, se aparto para dejarle espacio a Luciano que aun no había felicitado a su hija.

- Ahora serás el sol que ilumine la mansión Andley… aunque la Di Carlo se quede taciturna sin tu presencia, sabes que no puedo con el orgullo y la felicidad que llenan mi pecho Fran, tu esposo jamás olvidara este día y tú tampoco mi princesa – Menciono el hombre con la voz ronca por las lagrimas que luchaba por no derramar mientras la abrazaba.

Susana y Nathan llegaron hasta Candy y Terry para felicitarlos, la rubia mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa radiante que contrastaba con las lagrimas que ahogaban sus hermosos ojos azules, se acerco primero a la ahora señora Grandchester y la abrazo con emoción, aunque habían pasado muchas cosas, para ella esta ceremonia era una prueba de fuego, no dudaba del amor que sentía por su esposo, pero tampoco era de hierro y temía que algún viejo sentimiento regresase a ella para hacerle una mala jugada… como por ejemplo imaginarse ella en el lugar de Candy, pero nada de eso ocurrió, las conmovieron los votos de ambas parejas y se lleno de felicidad al ver ese amor tan hermoso que se profesaban, pero no hubo en ella al menos una pizca de envidia, pues era consciente que también poseía un amor igual de maravilloso y completo, que Nathan era su mundo y su mas grande sueño, que tenerlo a él a su lado era mucho mas de lo que alguna vez soñó y justo en ese momento comprendía que lo que sintió por Terry en el pasado solo fue una ilusión… si, debió ser eso o de lo contrario ella se encontraría completamente devastada al ser testigo de la unión de este a otra mujer y no se sentía así, nada mas lejano de ella. Nathan también se sentía aliviado y feliz… pues este momento no solo representaba para Susana el cierre de un ciclo, también lo era para él, para él que a pesar de su profesión no podía evitar que ciertos sentimientos de miedo y dudas lo embargasen, sabia que su esposa lo amaba y que jamás se alejaría de él, pero ver cuan calmada se encontraba durante la ceremonia y ahora la emoción con la cual felicitaba a Candy lo llenaba de una seguridad extraordinaria, sabia que cada gesto de Susana era sincero, pues mas allá que ella fuese una excelente actriz, él la conocía… conocía sus mejores y sus peores momentos y sabia que su esposa era completamente sincera.

Al tiempo que todo esto ocurría en el altar alguien mas era consumido por un inmenso dolor y una gran oscuridad, que no tenia que ver con el lugar donde se encontraban, sintiendo que de verdad se había extralimitado al permanecer en este sitio durante todo lo que duro la ceremonia y ahora lloraba amargamente, se sujeto de la madera para no demostrar ante su amigo el dolor que se había apoderado de su pecho cuando escucho de los labios de ella "Si, acepto" pero ahora… al ver ese beso y la felicidad que desbordaba lo había quebrado y le era imposible disimularlo, solo bajo la cabeza mientras un musculo en su mandíbula latía en un movimiento constante, hasta que al fin las lagrimas se hicieron presentes y ya no pudo seguir… sintió la mano de su fiel amigo sobre su hombro y se giro con rapidez para abrazarlo.

- Carlos… vos lo sabias… hombre no llores así, vos lo sabias… ella no iba a decir que no, esta enamorada de él… y él también de ella, llévate al menos eso de consuelo… ella será feliz, si querés llorar, bueno… yo no te diré que no lo hagas, pero al menos salgamos de aquí – Indico el caballero intentando consolarlo y al mismo tiempo que entrase en razón.

- Lo sé… sé que él la hará feliz, seria un estúpido si no lo hiciera y que ruegue que yo no me entere que no cumple con cada una de sus promesas… porque la busco donde se encuentren y se la robo… me la llevo Lepera – Decía entre lagrimas buscando de nuevo a la pareja con la mirada, perdiéndose en la imagen de ella.

- Gardel mira que te conozco… y sé lo que estas pensando, no lo hagas… salgamos de aquí sin que nadie se entere que estuvimos presentes, es lo mejor créeme, no ganas nada con acercarte hasta ellos así sea para felicitarlos, solo harás un espectáculo y saldrás mas lastimado aun, la mina es amable y te aprecia… pero sabes que Andley no y es lógico, es consciente que es vos tiene un rival, no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abierto, así que… ¡Hombre mírame que te estoy hablando carajo! – Pronuncio molesto José.

- Y yo te estoy escuchado… no te preocupes no hare nada, ella merece que este día sea perfecto y así lo será, nuestra despedida para ella seguirá siendo aquella que tuvimos en Nueva York… ahora salgamos de aquí, si me quedo un minuto mas dudo que mis piernas puedan mantenerme en pie – Menciono posando su mirada por ultima vez en Fransheska Di Carlo… ahora Fransheska Andley, quien reía llena de felicidad, iluminado el espacio que la rodeaba, derramando esa calidez que era tan propia de ella… esa que incluso lo alcanzaba a él.

- Si, será lo mejor… te dejare en el hotel y después saldré a la estación de trenes para comprar los boletos, con suerte encontraremos para el primero de mañana… - Señalaba Lepera cuando el hombre a su lado lo interrumpió.

- Si no tenés problema en cargar con un borracho hacelo, pero te advierto que esta noche pretendo beberme todo el licor que tengan en el bar del hotel… - Decía y se detuvo al ver que su amigo se disponía a protestar – Y no se te ocurra decirme que no lo haga porque perdés el tiempo… ya sé que el alcohol no me ayudara a olvidar esto que llevo dentro del pecho… pero al menos me ayudara a hacerlo cuando me deje inconsciente, ahora camina que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… lo que debía pasar… paso – Finalizo saliendo con paso seguro y apresurado del lugar sin volverse a mirar por ultima vez, pero se detuvo bajo en umbral.

Otro par de ojos oscuros habían captado las dos figuras ocultas tras las sombras que brindaban los confesionarios, aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba concentrado en llegar hasta los novios para felicitarlos se tomó su tiempo para intentar descubrir de quienes se trataba, incluso se vio tentado a dar un par de pasos para llegar hasta estos ya que por la distancia y la luces de colores de los vitrales no lograba dar con sus rostros, hasta que uno de los caballeros se volvió para mirar a los novios y un rayo de luz blanca reflejo su rostro dejándolo al descubierto. George sintió como su corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, sus manos temblaron y por instinto volvió su mirada de inmediato hacia Albert quien estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de Archie, Neil y sus esposas, busco a Fransheska y la chica también se encontraba amarrada en un abrazo a su madre; giro de nuevo su cabeza hacia los hombres ocultos entre las sombras y se disponía a ir hasta ellos para exigirles… de manera muy cortes claro esta, que se marcharan de ese lugar y se ahorran y le ahorraran a todos un momento desagradable; pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo vio como estos abandonaban el lugar, uno de ellos con paso rápido sin volverse a mirar atrás, pero cuando se hallaba bajo el umbral de la puerta se volvió de nuevo hacia el altar posando su mirada en la esposa de su amigo y de nuevo un miedo recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, pero se esfumo cuando vio que el hombre solo dejo ver media sonrisa y termino por salir de este lugar acompañado por el otro.

- George… creo que como padrino deberías ser tú quien llegase hasta mí para felicitarme –Menciono la voz de su amigo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Eh? Si… si claro Albert, tienes razón… disculpa estaba… - Intento explicarse, esforzándose por no dejarle ver al rubio lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿A quien ves George? – Pregunto el chico buscando con su mirada la puerta de la iglesia, para conocer el motivo de la turbación que veía en su amigo.

- Nada… todo esta bien Albert, solo buscaba a los choferes que seguramente ya estarán listos… pero ¡Ven acá! ¡Felicidades por fin has obtenido eso que tanto anhelabas! – Expreso emocionado intentando olvidar lo acontecido con… con ese hombre.

- Te juro que aun no me lo puedo creer… será por todo el tiempo que espere, me siento tan feliz que podría ponerme a gritar aquí mismo – Indico con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada.

- No por favor… no hagas eso, no vayas a provocarle un infarto a tu tía – Menciono observando a la anciana que se encontraba en ese momento felicitando a Candy y a Terruce.

De esta manera intercambiaron unas palabras más, George aun se sentía tenso por lo ocurrido pero se esforzó por no dejárselo ver a Albert, aunque con lo feliz que estaba el chico imaginaba que no lo notaria; bastante arriesgado ese hombre al venir precisamente a este lugar consciente de que no era bienvenido, al menos actuó de manera honorable y se retiro a tiempo para evitar arruinar un día tan especial para todos los aquí presente, solo esperaba que por fin esto le dejase en claro que ya no debía acercarse a Fransheska, que ahora ella era la señora Andley, la mujer de su amigo… lo cual la hacia completamente prohibida a sus deseos – Pensaba el administrador mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, Galilea llego hasta ellos para también brindarle sus mejores deseos a Albert y se mantuvieron allí hasta que algunos de los socios del banco que se acercaron para felicitar al rubio, aprovechando ellos la ocasión para acercarse hasta Fransheska.

Emilia Elroy llego hasta el grupo que felicitaba a los ahora esposos Grandchester y de inmediato todos los allí presentes le abrieron paso a la matrona, quien hacia resaltar su presencia a donde quiera que se acercaba, para sorpresa de muchos le dedico una ligera pero hermosa sonrisa a Candy quien se hallaba en medio de sus dos madres.

- Candice permite exteriorizar mis mejores deseos hacia tu persona y la de tu señor esposo, sabes que no es muy sencillo expresar lo que siento, pero hoy debo confesar que tanto William como tú me han hecho sentir muy orgullosa de ustedes, todo el camino recorrió hasta ahora me ha demostrado tantas cosas y sé que ese que hoy emprenderán los dos con sus respectivos conyugues será de ventura y provecho, educaras a tus hijos de la mejor manera posible, de eso estoy segura, sobre todo porque los llenaras de amor y comprensión, pero recuerda que además de ellos debes formar sus caracteres de manera que puedan afrontar las situaciones difíciles que la vida pueda plantearles… - Menciono mirando a la chica a los ojos y después se volvió para mirar al castaño – Señor… Terruce, ya sé que me ha pedido que lo llame así y creo que desde hoy podre hacerlo con mayor libertad, ya que somos oficialmente familia, espero que cumpla con cada una de las promesas que le hizo a mi sobrina, sé que es un caballero y como caballero lo hará… espero verlo muy pronto pues planeo visitar a mi hermana en Cawdor y también espero que para eso momento me tenga la maravillosa noticia que un heredero esta en camino – Agrego haciendo su sonrisa un poco mas amplia.

- Le aseguro que así será señora Elroy… Emilia, gracias por sus buenos deseo y yo también espero verla muy pronto, será bienvenida en nuestra casa siempre – Indico Terry utilizando el mismo protocolo de la anciana, sabia que a ella le costaba un poco expresarse con la soltura que lo estaba haciendo, él también había sido criado y durante años se le obligo a mostrar este tipo de comportamiento, así que la comprendía.

- Gracias por sus palabras tía… no sabe lo que significan para mi y al igual que a Terry a mi también me encantaría tener su visita dentro de poco – Esbozo la rubia y tal como su carácter se lo dictaba se acerco a la mujer y le dio un abrazo, el cual la matrona no pudo evitar emular, la tiempo que sentía que era recorrida por esa calidez que Candy emanaba.

Mientras al otro extremo del altar los Di Carlo se acercaban para felicitar a Terry y a Candy quienes se encontraban en compañía de los padres del chico y las madres de la rubia, así como la tía de esta la señora Elroy.

- Felicidades hijos – Menciono Luciano acercándose hasta ellos para abrazar primero a la chica y después a Terry – Les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo y que este amor siga creciendo para que esta familia que ya comenzó se haga mucho mas grande… solo no vayas a emular a tu primo Terry, que pretende tener ocho hijos – Agrego con una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que cuatro estarán muy bien – Indico Richard como si le hubiesen preguntado a él.

- Padre… en realidad tendremos los que Dios nos envié y si son cuatro, cinco o diez todos serán bienvenidos – Esbozo el chico divertido ante la actitud del duque.

- Aunque terminen volviéndonos locos, los tendremos a todos y los amaremos a cada uno como se merecen, además estoy segura que ambos estarán encantados de consentirlos – Indicó Candy con una sonrisa abrazándose a su esposo.

- Yo estaré encantada de hacerlo, pero hija no vayas a hacerle mucho caso al loco de mi hijo… mira que no será él quien tenga que soportar el trabajo de parto – Señalo Eleonor mirándola a los ojos mientras se apostaba a un lado de Terry para abrazarlo de nuevo.

- Yo estaré allí para apoyarla y ayudarla a traer a nuestros hijos al mundo madre, no me vaya a decir usted que también le tiene miedo a ser abuela de diez niños – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos y los de él sonreían.

- Claro que no, estaré feliz hijo ya te lo dije… pero debes considerar a tu esposa, incluso a ti mismo pues cuando llegues a los cuarenta años tendrás el cabello mas blanco que tu padre – Indico con una mirada cargada de picardía y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Todos desean tener familias grandes… y yo estoy feliz por ello, quiero a muchos chiquillos por allí corriendo y llenándonos la vida de felicidad – Decía Fiorella con una hermosa sonrisa.

Joshua a pesar del bullicio le hablaba a Frederick, de sobremanera sabia que no le entendería pero no podía quedarse callado, muchas veces su amigo sonreía o asentía a veces también hacia el intento por hablar y decía palabras que él tampoco entendía, pero para llevarse bien no hace falta la comunicación verbal, Fabrizio llego hasta ellos y se puso de cuclillas, mirándolos divertidos, mientras acomodaba un botón del traje de Frederick que se había soltado, el niño lo miraba sonriente y se incorporo un poco en el asiento, ya que había adoptado una postura realmente cómoda.

- ¿Quiere alguno ir al baño? – Pregunto Fabrizio.

- No papi yo estoy bien, solo me duelen los pies, seguro a Fred también. – Dijo con voz cansada.

- Me imagino que están agotados. – Expuso el italiano sonriente. – ¿Estas cansado Fred? –Le pregunto Fabrizio en ingles y el niño negó en silencio, pero desvió la mirada donde se encontraba su madre. – ¿Quieres ir con tu mamá? – Inquirió con voz cariñosa y el pequeño asintió. – Bueno vamos, ya la ceremonia termino y estamos por salir, su labor por el día de hoy ha terminado, lo has hecho muy bien, dame la mano. – Acoto el joven tendiéndole la mano al niño quien soltó una carcajada para después corresponder al saludo, como si se tratase de amigos. – Ahora ven acá. – Expuso el italiano al tiempo que lo cargaba y sonreía para después depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

Joshua siguió las acciones de su padre con mirada insistente, sintiendo celos en ese momento, pues a él lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo caminar mientras que a Frederick lo cargaba, se supone que él es su hijo, que debería preferirlo, darle mayor comodidad, se rehusó un poco a caminar ante la molestia.

- Papi. – Dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras su padre lo jalaba cariñosamente por la mano para encaminarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo campeón? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y le sonreía.

- No, nada. – Respondió, no sabe porque en ese momento permitió que mantuviese cargado a Frederick, tal vez porque sabía que su amigo estaba enfermo, una vez mas se encaminaron esquivando a las personas que estaban tratando de llegar a los novios para felicitarlos y darle sus mejores deseos, mientras ellos avanzaban a través del rio de personas para llegar hasta la madre de Frederick.

- Mi pequeño. – Acoto Frank con una gran sonrisa extendiendo los brazos, al tiempo que Frederick se le lanzaba para ser cargado por su padre, quien le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

Elisa miraba sonriente a Fabrizio quien también le regalaba una sonrisa, la cual se vio interrumpida cuando Joshua cerro con sus brazos uno de los muslos del joven y miraba con la cabeza elevada a los presentes, en ese momento el italiano se doblo y lo tomo en brazos, sabia que a su hijo le dolían los pies.

- Muchas gracias por hacerse cargo de Frederick. – Acoto la joven pelirroja. – Le presento a mi esposo. – Señalando a su lado a Frank.

Joshua en ese momento abrió la boca dejando en evidencia su sorpresa y mirando al hombre a lado de la señora bonita, el niño no podía creer que fuese el esposo de ella, era tan viejo como su abuelo Pétain.

- Papi. – Dijo desviando la mirada a su padre, quien adivino en ese momento la reacción del niño y la imprudencia que iba a cometer.

- ¿Joshua que has comido? – Pregunto siendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y cubriendo cariñosamente la boca del pequeño, logrando con esto callarlo y que no dejara saber su asombro, por el esposo de Elisa Wells y comprende a su hijo, si hasta a él le sorprendió, le dedico una mirada que Joshua sabia debía mantenerse callado y desvió nuevamente la mirada a sus acompañantes. - Mucho gusto, Fabrizio Di Carlo. – Saludo tendiendo la mano para recibir el saludo, logrando sonreír.

- Igualmente señor Di Carlo, Frank Wells. – Respondió el francés. – Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi hijo. – La sonrisa que mantenía solo lograba que las arrugas que bordeaban sus ojos y las que estaban en su frente se acentuaran aun más logrando con esto, sorprender más a Joshua quien no entendía.

Fabrizio se había percatado de que la pareja aun no se había acercado a felicitar a los novios, que aunque intercambiaban palabras con algunos presentes no se involucraban mucho, bueno no la chica, porque Frank Wells, saludaba a todos, como si los conociese de toda la vida, en los pocos minutos que duro conversando con ellos y en los años de experiencia en el ejercito al tratar de descifrar miradas, lo cual era necesario, pudo descubrir que la joven muchas veces parecía estar fastidiada y buscaba a algo entre los invitados aunque debe admitirlo lograba disimularlo muy bien, porque era bastante rápida y él la evidenciaría si se volvía a buscar el objeto de sus miradas, él trataba de llevar la conversación que Frank había entablado rápidamente, era un hombre sumamente elocuente, solo que él no entendía casi nada de lo que le decía, aun no había hablado con su padre, ni sabia que él tuviese una sucursal de los laboratorios aquí en Chicago, lo poco que sabe es que esta asociado con los Pfizer en los laboratorios en Nueva York, sin duda alguna Frank Wells sabia mas de los negocios Di Carlo que él mismo. Aunque no tenía que ser adivino para saber que a quien buscaba con la mirada era a los novios tal vez para poder felicitarlos, por lo que él decidió dejarles la oportunidad y no seguir ocupándolos.

- Si me disculpan voy a reunirme con mis padres, ha sido un verdadero placer señor Wells, aun estoy algo desinformado de los negocios de mi padre, pero hablare con él y le preguntare si esta interesado en el capital que ofrece por la sociedad. – Hablo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Seria bastante interesante incursionar en el negocio de los avances científicos y así colaborar con la población, ha sido un verdadero placer señor Di Carlo, me gustaría poder encontrar una reunión con su padre. – Menciono Frank extendiéndole la mano, la cual el italiano recibió amablemente.

- Se lo hare saber señor. – Dijo y desvió la mirada a Elisa. – Señora, si desea enviar a Frederick a casa de mis padres, el auto los llevara después de las fotografías en la mansión Andley, le aseguro que allá estará bien cuidado y podrá compartir con mi hijo. – Expuso el castaño.

- Si claro señor ¿Habrá algún problema en que lo acompañe su niñera? – Pregunto mostrando un poco mas de interés.

- No claro que no, ella puede ir, ahora si con su permiso me retiro. – Hablo y se encamino de regreso mientras buscaba con su mirada a sus padres, ubicándolos junto a Marión, Manuelle y la señorita Hamilton, mientras observaban como algunos invitados aun felicitaban a los novios.

- Hijo, necesitamos que le digas a tu madre que deje de llorar, que es un momento de dicha y felicidad. – Hablo Luciano con la voz ronca, pues él aun retenía las lagrimas que querían seguir saliendo, esas que se obligo a parar después de felicitar a su hija.

- Mamá.- Susurro Fabrizio depositándole un beso en la frente. – Se que lloras de felicidad, pero guarda un poco de lagrimas para cuando vengan los nietos.

- Abuela, no llores. – Acoto Joshua. – Mi tía campanita es feliz. – Hablaba al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de Fiorella, quien lo recibió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Famiglia! – Alguien saludaba realmente entusiasmado y en italiano llegando hasta ellos con esa maravillosa sonrisa que iluminaba toda la catedral. (Familia)

Fabrizio se dio media vuelta para ver quien saludaba y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a pocos pasos de distancia a su mejor y único amigo, dio dos largas zancadas y se amarraron en un abrazo.

- Ángelo… Ángelo, mio fratello. – Decía con la garganta inundada, haciendo cada vez el abrazo más fuerte. (Mi hermano)

- Mio Fratello… come stai Cavallo pazzo? – Ángelo sentía su corazón latir rápidamente ante la emoción de rencontrarse con su mejor amigo, mientras sentía las lagrimas anidarse en sus ojos. – (Mi hermano… ¿Como estas caballo loco?) – Alejándose un poco y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Bene, molto bene, grazie e tu? felice di verte. - Hablaba Fabrizio mientras miraba a la cara a Ángelo y ambos sonreían regresando a un pasado en el cual compartían tantos juegos y anécdotas juntos. – (Bien, muy bien ¿Y tú? Feliz de verte). – Estaban sumidos en su felicidad mientras la chica que acompañaba a Ángelo saludaba a los padres de Fabrizio.

Los jóvenes rompieron el abrazo pero seguían sonriendo y los ojos grises de Alexandra se encontraron con los topacios de Fabrizio, ambos rieron mientras sentía las lagrimas una vez mas hacer revuelo en su garganta, ella no lo podía creer, los años solo habían logrado hacerlo mas apuesto aun, su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho y sentía que toda ella temblaba, Mientras Ángelo saludaba con besos y abrazos a Fiorella y Luciano.

- Hola Alexandra, ¿Cómo estas? – Saludo Fabrizio sonriendo, pero no se atrevió a ser mas efusivo por no saber si ella lo permitiese, estaba mirándola a los ojos cuando fue la joven quien lo sorprendió con un abrazo, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él y se puso de puntillas, esto lo tomo por sorpresa por lo que se retraso un segundo, para después cerrar con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

Manuelle en ese momento desvió la mirada a Marión, quien había admirado la escena sonriente, hasta llegar a este punto, pues ahora esta había reducido su amplitud, el rubio sabia que se estaba obligando a sonreír y era de esperarse que se sintiera incomoda, es completamente normal que lo cele, aun cuando este segura del amor de Fabrizio, pues la chica prácticamente se le lanzo encima además de que le estaba besando la mejilla.

- Estas vivo. – Dijo ella y rompió en un sollozo. – Fabri es un milagro. – Decía mientras lloraba. – Yo… yo ya no estoy molesta contigo, nunca lo estuve, sabes que no podía estarlo y me sentí muy mal porque tú te había ido con esa idea sobre mí. – Hablaba Alexandra alejándose un poco del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Y como crees que me sentí? No respondiste ni una solas de mis cartas eso fue muy cruel de tu parte. – Le dijo sonriendo y con las lagrimas bailando en sus ojos. – Mira nada mas, ya eres toda una mujer, estas hermosa Ale, ya no podría llevarte a caballo a ningún lado. – Acoto sonriendo a través de las lágrimas.

- Claro que puedes, si mira nada mas lo alto que estas, eres todo un hombre… - Ella guardo silencio mientras se mordía un suspiro y la continuación "Tan apuesto como siempre y sigo locamente enamorada de ti, solo con verte entrar a la iglesia has desenterrado esas mariposas a la que solo tu le das vida en mi estomago" – Aun no lo puedo creer. – Termino por decir, mientras aun seguía perdida en la mirada del chico.

Fabrizio percibió anhelo en la mirada de Alexandra, uno que él no podía ofrecerle y no quería lastimarla, no nuevamente por lo que decidió ser sincero en ese mismo instante, se alejó un poco del abrazo y la mantuvo tomada por una mano, sin embargo Alexandra llevo sus dos manos al agarre, mientras Fabrizio sentía como ella temblaba, además de que sentía como ella acariciaba con sus dedos la mano de él, algo que despertó cierta emoción o mas bien cierto dolor porque no quería desilusionarla una vez mas.

- Ale. – Hablo él sonriendo y extendió su mano libre hacia la joven que estaba detrás de él y que en ese momento Ángelo fijo la mirada, reconociéndola, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio. – Te presento a mi esposa. – Dijo tomando la mano de Marión y encaminándola a su lado. La mirada de la italiana se poso primero en el vientre de la chica rubia, seguidamente en su rostro.

- ¿Tu esposa? – Pregunto en un susurro por no tener casi aire en los pulmones, mientras sentía sus apenas nacientes esperanzas morir de la manera más trágica. Se obligo a sonreír y soltó la mano de Fabrizio, haciéndole la batalla a las lágrimas. – Ho… hola. – Saludo tratando de parecer amable, cuando en realidad solo quería morirse.

- Hola, me llamo Marión. – Saludo la chica sonriendo a medias, pero siendo realmente amable, aun cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven, tendría que estar ciega para no hacerlo.

- Y también a mi hijo. – Intervino Fabrizio señalando a Joshua en los brazos de su abuela, quien también se mantenía en silencio, en realidad los padres del joven sabían de los sentimientos que Alexandra Lombardi había tenido hacia su hijo, durante un tiempo pensaron que en un futuro podrían llegar a ser pareja, pero su hijo nunca anido mas que cariño por la chica, se sentían realmente tristes por la situación, recuerdan como ella fue demasiado ilusionada a buscarlo y se encontró con Terruce, ella se había percatado de que no era Fabrizio, después de unos minutos de conversación y aunque ella sabia que él en ese momento no recordaba el pasado, no fue suficiente para convencerla.

- Yo soy Joshua Alfonzo Di Carlo Laroche. – Dijo el niño sonriente al tiempo que elevaba la mano y saludaba, logrando en ese momento arrancarle una carcajada a Ángelo a quien se le daban espontáneamente, para después desviar la mirada a Marión, él sabia que ella también lo había reconocido y lo miraba sonriente, tal vez recordando que él había quedado prendado de ella, pero ahora al saber que es la esposa y madre de los hijos de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, era una mujer imposible, prohibida, solo la vería como una hermana mas, hace mucho tiempo que prometieron que respetarían a sus esposas y hermanas, ninguno de los dos se fijaría en ellas mas que no fuese por amor fraternal, por eso aunque él estuvo un tiempo enamorado de Fransheska se obligo a eliminar ese sentimiento. Jamás rompería una promesa de hermanos.

- ¿Fabrizio estas seguro que te fuiste a la guerra? – Pregunto Ángelo sonriente, su amigo le asintió en silencio sin comprender a donde quería llegar el chico. – Digo… - Desviando la mirada a Marión y luego a Joshua. – Te dejaban tiempo libre ¿No? – Pregunto con burla.

- Evidentemente. – Respondió sonriendo. – Aunque sabes lo bueno que soy para escabullirme, ni el teniente notaba mi ausencia. – Acoto pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Marión y pegándola a su cuerpo.

- Bueno mejor salgamos, que ya van a salir los novios. – Intervino Luciano al ver como empezaban los invitados a crear el camino que llevaría a los recién casados a los autos, además de ver el semblante de Alexandra, el hombre espero que todos se encaminaran y aprovecho la oportunidad, se acercó a la chica y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella e imito el gesto que hizo Fabrizio con su esposa. – ¿Todo bien hija? – Pregunto en un susurro, mientras iban unos pasos atrás.

- Si papá Luciano. – Susurro ella pero su voz estaba sumamente ronca, mientras que pasaba su brazo por la cintura del hombre y él le deposito un beso en los cabellos.

- ¿Y tu esposo como esta? – Pregunto cariñosamente.

- Bien, tal vez a pocos días de llegar, estaba en Mónaco. – Respondió sin mucho interés.

- Lo siento hija… sabes que te queremos, pero no podemos mandar sobre el corazón de nuestro hijo, Fabrizio siempre te ha querido, siempre hemos sido una familia…

- Papá ya sé que Fabrizio siempre me vio como una niña, como su hermanita menor. – Intervino ella tratando de hacerlo lo más bajo posible. – Cuando mantuvo la relación con esa mujer, yo comprendí que no estaba entre sus gustos, pero ahora su esposa… ¿Es menor que yo verdad? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No por mucho, solo un año. – Susurro Luciano. – Marión es una joven excepcional, ama a Fabrizio como nada en este mundo, tu ya tienes a tu esposo Ale… - Hablaba tratando de hacerla entender.

- Lo se… yo eso lo se… solo que me gano la felicidad de verlo nuevamente… ni siquiera Harold paso por mi mente, sé que lo que un día fue, no será, para los ojos de Fabrizio solo fui la hermana de su mejor amigo, al menos tengo su cariño ¿Verdad? – Pregunto tratando de sonreír mientras miraba los ojos topacio de Luciano y se obligaba a no llorar y tratar de arrancarse de una vez por todas, ese sentimiento del alma.

- Claro que lo tienes, Fabrizio te adora. – Le dijo el hombre depositándole un nuevo beso en los cabellos y salían de la iglesia, afuera el sol logro que sus ojos parpadearan para acostumbrar la vista y ubicarse en el algún lugar entre la multitud.

Dos de los caballeros que se encargaban de la seguridad del evento se acercaron hasta George para informarle que los autos ya estaba listos a la espera de la salida de los novios, el moreno les hizo llegar este mensaje a Albert y a Terruce quienes aun seguían recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de los invitados, el rubio mostro una expresión de evidente alivio al igual que su cuñado, ambos se encaminaron para buscar a sus esposas y un par de minutos después ya se encontraban caminando hacia el exterior de la catedral, fuera de esta los esperaban muchos de los invitados que aun permanecían allí como lo indicaba el protocolo, pues eran los novios quienes debían ser lo primeros en abandonar el recinto. La tarde estaba cayendo pero los rayos naranjados y rojos del sol los cegaron un instante, ya que justo estaba muriendo de frente a la catedral, para después ser conscientes de la lluvia de pétalos y arroz que los bañaba, las cuales eran lanzados por los asistente tal como lo dictaba la tradición, llegaron hasta los autos, aun no se habían felicitado pero era imposible hacerlo en este momento, la prensa de nuevo comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, aunque solo se limitaban a tomar fotos de ambas parejas, el rubio se acerco hasta el castaño antes que este subiese al auto que lo llevaría a la recepción.

- Terry nosotros debemos llegar después que lo hayan hecho la mayoría de los invitados… por como se ve creo que esto se llevara varios minutos – Le indico el rubio a su cuñado.

- Ya lo había notado… pero si salimos ahora llegaremos primero a la casa, además que lo mas seguro es que tengamos a varios de ellos siguiéndonos durante todo el trayecto – Menciono Terry mirándolo a los ojos.

- A menos que tomemos otra ruta… igual no nos reprocharan el llegar minutos después, es lo que se acostumbra… dile a tu chofer que siga nuestro auto, yo le indicare a donde dirigirnos – Señalo Albert con una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Después de eso se alejo saludando con la mano a la prensa y subió al asiento trasero del Rolls Royce blanco bellamente decorado donde había llegado Fransheska, mientras Terry hacia lo mismo, en el que había llegado Candy y que era del mismo modelo. Sus padres y los demás se marcharían en los autos donde llegaron ellos para esperarlos y atender los invitados que se darían cita para la recepción en la mansión Andley. Como era de esperarse en cuanto los autos se pusieron en marcha varios de los que conducían los periodistas intentaron seguirlos a una distancia prudente simulando que solo tomaba la misma ruta hacia la mansión Andley, a pocos metros de los que llevaban a los novios también se encontraban los de sus familiares.

- El auto de mi cuñado tomara una vía alterna, sígalo en todo momento por favor – Pidió Terry al chofer una vez que este comenzaron a desplazarse por las calles de la ciudad.

- Por supuesto señor – Contesto el hombre y después de eso vio como el joven corría la cortinilla que dividía los dos asientos del auto, dejo ver media sonrisa comprendiendo que el joven deseaba un poco de intimidad con su esposa y no era de extrañarse.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Inquirió Candy desconcertada por la orden de Terry.

- Ni idea… Albert me dijo que debíamos darle tiempo a los invitados para que llegaran a la casa y se instalaran en el salón tal como se había ensayado, la verdad pensé que esperaríamos cerca de la iglesia o de la casa, incluso pensé que llegarías hasta la mansión Andley y bajaríamos cuando todo estuviese listo – Contesto recorriendo con su mirada el rostro de su pecosa y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios – Luces bellísima, creo que hoy me he enamorado un poco mas de ti pecosa – Susurro acercándose a los labios de la chica.

- Y tú, luces tan apuesto que yo también creo haberme enamorado mas de ti… como si eso fuese posible, te ves hermoso… ¿Te dije alguna vez que me encantaba verte vestido de blanco? – Pregunto ella con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le acariciaba el pecho y su aliento rozaba los labios de Terry.

- Creo que nunca lo mencionaste pecosa… pero tendrás toda una vida para hacerlo, igual que yo tendré toda una vida para decirte que me gusta verte vestida de toda la gama de colores, en especial, de blanco, verde esmeralda que hace que tus ojos resalten, también me gusta verte de negro… como en aquella oportunidad en la fiesta del ministro Lambert… pero sobre todo me gusta verte vestida con tu piel – Decía al tiempo que repartía suaves besos en el cuello, los labios y las mejillas de la chica – Me fascina verte desnuda, ver cada centímetro de tu piel tersa y nívea, perderme en esa blancura, en el contraste natural que presentan algunas partes, esas que me enloquecen y me abren la puerta al cielo – Agrego dibujando un camino de besos por la cuello de la chica.

- Terry – Susurro Candy perdida en ese placer que le daba él con solo esbozar unas cuantas palabras, mientras su mano se deleitaba acariciando la nuca masculina, busco los labios de Terry para adueñarse de ellos en un beso desesperado, intenso y completo.

Ambos se entregaron a ese beso que habían estado ansiando darse, durante muchos días ya que entre tantos acontecimientos ocurrido no les había quedado tiempo para disfrutar de su relación tal como venían haciendo desde que se reconciliaron en Escocia, las manos de Terry se adueñaban por posesión de la estrecha cintura de la rubia, mientras la de ella se perdían en la amplia y firme espalda de él, al tiempo que sus bocas bebían la una de la otra como si hubiesen estado perdidos por días en el desierto y al fin habían encontrado un oasis.

Mientas en el auto que conducía a los ahora esposos Andley, la situación no era muy distinta, después de haberle indicado al chofer el destino que había escogido para esperar que fuese tiempo de llegar a la recepción, Albert se había olvidado de todo lo demás y creando la intimidad perfecta corriendo la cortinilla que separaba los asientos, para disfrutar con su esposa de sus primeros besos como marido y mujer, desde hacia minutos se había perdido en estos, su cuerpo temblaba ante las ansias que lo recorrían cada vez que Fransheska dejaba libre un gemido dentro de su boca. La chica sentía las mismas sensaciones cada vez que Albert acariciaba con su lengua la suya y la movía dentro de su boca con suavidad y fuerza al mismo tiempo, cuando sus manos se deslizaban por su cintura o una viajaba hasta su escote y acariciaba el nacimiento de sus senos.

- Me estaba volviendo loco por tenerte así… - Susurro el rubio besándole el cuello.

- Tú me estas volviendo loca en este instante… y si continuas de esta manera creo que optare por no asistir a la recepción y saltarnos a nuestra noche de bodas – Expreso la chica mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la nuca, depositando suaves besos en el cuello de su esposo.

- Fransheska… no me tientes ni me tortures de esta manera, mira que con solo una orden que de haría que tus deseos se hiciesen realidad – Esbozo el rubio con la respiración entre cortada.

- Mis deseos… que son también los tuyos – Dijo moviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos – Pero aun nos queda un ultimo compromiso antes de poder estar juntos amor mío y sabes bien que debemos cumplir o de lo contrario mi madre y tu tía nos mataran, así que no nos quedaba otro opción que asistir a nuestra fiesta de bodas y después emprender nuestro viaje de luna de miel que será… – Dijo con entusiasmo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él dejo libre una carcajada y la amarro en un abrazo para después dejar caer una lluvia de besos en su rostro y deshacer con sus labios ese puchero que ella había formado con los suyos, solo bastaron segundos para que Albert la volviese a sumir en ese estado de placidez absoluto y que se olvidara de todo lo demás, incluso de eso que anhelaba saber desde hacia meses. El auto se detuvo indicándoles que habían llegado hasta su destino y debían dejar estas muestras de cariño para mas tarde, aun renuentes tuvieron que hacerlo pero no de inmediato pues ambos sabían que seguramente Candy y Terry también deseaban compartir unos minutos mas a solas, así como lo deseaban ellos.

- Siento que te amo mas que ayer Fransheska, siento que cada día te amare mucho mas… no sé lo que me has hecho… ese embrujo que lanzaste sobre mi, ese que me hace pensarte a cada instante del día, ese mismo que me muestra que no podría vivir jamás sin verme en tus ojos, sin escuchar tu voz… eres mi esposa… eres mi esposa y aun no puedo creérmelo, siento que estoy soñando mi vida – Susurro el rubio mirándola a los ojos contra sus labios.

- No estas soñando… yo estoy aquí, soy real y soy la señora Andley ¡Al fin! – Exclamo llena de felicidad – Yo tampoco sé lo que me has hecho Albert, me has atrapado mi amor, has conquistado mi mundo y lo que mas deseo ahora es comenzar esta vida juntos… que será para siempre, la vida entera te voy a amar, te voy a consentir… creo que si, esto es un sueño el mas hermoso y grande de los sueños ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, él solo negó en silencio, perdido en el brillo que desprendían los ojos de Fransheska – Que será un sueño del cual no despertaremos jamás… - Agrego volando en el cielo que eran los ojos de su esposo, se acerco hasta él… y dudo un segundo antes de levantar su vestido y sentarse sobre las piernas de él y comenzar a rozar sus labios con los de él mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y él con los suyos rodeaba la cintura de la chica.

Así pasaron los minutos en el auto de los esposos Andley, mientras en el que ocupaban los esposos Grandchester, ambos reían entre besos y caricias, perdiéndose en sus miradas y susurrando palabras de amor que terminaban siempre en besos que los hacían suspirar y hasta jadear cuando Terry mordía con suavidad la oreja de la chica, o sus labios, o su cuello… pero ella también tomaba parte de este intercambio y lo llevaba a los mismo extremos recorriendo con sus manos la espalda y el pecho de él, así como su mandíbula, su cuello y apoderándose de su boca a momentos, lamentando ambos no poder deshacerse al menos de parte de sus ropas o escaparse y no tener que asistir a la fiesta de bodas, se vieron tentado a hacerlo en varias ocasiones pero terminaron por desistir ya que sabían que muchas personas habían colocado todo su esfuerzo en este evento y no podían hacerles un desaire, además que el castaño quería darle una sorpresa a Candy, aun no le había comentado a la chica que Fabrizio y él habían aclarado las cosas, deseaba que ella lo viese con sus propios ojos.

- Cuando Dios puso esos hermosos ojos verdes en tu rostro sabia que eran para mi – Esbozo mirándola, ella dejo ver una sonrisa y se acerco para besarlo, solo un toque de labios, Terry le acaricio la mejilla – Son mi mayor tesoro Candy y también son mi perdición, mi libertad y mi condena, estoy encadenado a ti… a tus besos y tus caricias, tú me dominas mi vida y si quieres que te confiese algo, eso hace que me sienta el hombre mas afortunado de este mundo… dime que son míos Candy… dime que tus ojos son y siempre serán míos – Pidió con tono apremiante al tiempo que le tomaba las manos.

- Son tuyos… todo lo que hay en mi es tuyo Terry… no solo lo que puedes ver, también lo que llevo dentro es tuyo mi amor, yo te amaba y te había dado todo incluso antes de ser consciente de este sentimiento que habías despertado en mi, pero yo también quiero tener los tuyos… ¡Dios desee tantas veces verlos de nuevo! Si supieras… si supieras todo el amor que hay dentro de mi y que te extraño tanto, yo no era nada sin ti Terry, no era nada… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió, colocando los dedos en su boca.

- No digas eso Candy… no lo digas por favor, recuerda que prometimos no hablar del pasado nunca mas, de ahora en adelante solo tendremos el presente y el futuro para disfrutar de nuestro amor – Menciono con sus ojos clavados en ella.

- Lo sé… lo sé Terry pero… aun creo que todo esto, tenerte aquí, a mi lado… viendo tus ojos de nuevo, escuchando tu voz, sintiendo el calor de tu piel… si comprendieras lo que todo esto significa para mi, yo te sentía perdido y ahora, ahora que te tengo sencillamente no me lo puedo creer… tiemblo de solo imaginar que todo sea un espejismo – Susurro dejando libre ese temor que aun la invadía a veces y no era para menos después de todo lo pasado.

- No lo es, esto es real pecosa… yo estoy aquí y no me iré nunca mas, me quedare a tu lado para siempre y la muestra mas grande y la mayor certeza que puedes tener de todo esto es ese pequeño que crece en tu vientre… nuestro hijo mi amor, tuyo y mío… de los dos, él es real, tan real como lo es nuestro amor Candy y te aseguro que cuando veas que tu vientre comienza a crecer todos esos miedos se irán definitivamente de ti, te lo prometo Candy, te lo prometo mi ángel – Expreso abrazándola con fuerza mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y ella se aferraba a él con fuerza para llenarse de esa seguridad que Terry irradiaba.

Ambas parejas bajaron de los vehículos para saludarse y felicitarse, ya que debido a la algarabía que reino dentro de la iglesia cuando todo el mundo se acerco para felicitarlos no pudieron hacerlo, los primeros en descender fueron los Andley y segundos después lo hacían los Grandchester, tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la baranda de contención hecha en hierro forjado que rodeaba esa parte del lago Michigan, las primeras en abrazarse fueron las chicas quienes con hermosas sonrisas se unieron llenas de felicidad.

- Luces bellísima Fran, pareces una princesa de cuentos de hadas – Menciono Candy alejándose un poco para apreciarla mejor.

- Gracias y tú pareces un ángel bajado del cielo, te ves tan hermosa… y el vientre no se nota para nada, cualquiera que te viese no podría imaginarse que llevas dentro de ti a un bebe de dos meses – Expreso emocionada la castaña mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

- Pero seguro empezara a notarse en cuanto tomemos el barco, la caída del vestido me favorece mucho, pero cuando tengo la bata de dormir si se nota una pequeña curva en lo bajo de mi vientre, no te imaginas cuando deseo verlo crecer – Esbozo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Lo imagino… igual como yo quiero llevar uno en mi interior, pero creo que debemos esperar un poco, por el viaje de bodas… aun Albert no me dice a donde iremos, pero según lo que me dijo mi madre que fue quien preparo mi equipaje, este se llevara al menos un par de meses y no me gustaría tener que dejarlo a la mitad por los malestares, además que deseo vivir cada minuto a plenitud – Dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos – Claro esta que esto debo consultárselo antes a Albert, él también debe opinar al respecto y elegir si desea esperar o si quiere que encarguemos a un bebé de inmediato – Agrego posando la mirada en su esposo que hablaba con Terry a unos pasos de ellas.

- Te entiendo perfectamente y sé que Albert también entenderá tu punto de vista, yo gracias a Dios no he tenido muchos malestares, pero los poco que te vivido me llevan a aconsejarte que esperes al menos la mitad de lo que dure la luna de miel, si nada mas de pensar que subiré a un barco en los próximos días, con estas nauseas matutinas que sufro me da escalofrío, pero debo disimular delante de Terry pues sé que si él se entera retrasara el viaje y ahora mismo lo que mas deseo es regresar a Escocia y poder disfrutar de un largo tiempo para nosotros dos y nuestro bebé, aquí la prensa no nos dejara en paz y menos cuando se empiece a notar mi embarazo – Indico la rubia desviando la mirada a su esposo a momentos.

De este modo ellas siguieron conversando mientras a pocos metros de allí sus esposos también lo hacían, ambos caballeros se unieron en un abrazo al igual que sus mujeres para celebrar esta dicha que los embargaba, felices de poder compartirla, como habían soñado desde hacia mucho tiempo y de ser ahora mas que amigos hermanos.

- Felicidades Terry… al fin tendrás tu felicidad completa – Esbozo Albert mirando al castaño a los ojos mientras sonreía.

- Mucho mas que completa Albert, pero déjame felicitarte a ti también, ya no habrá nada que te separe de tu princesa… ella estaba tan emocionada con llevar tu apellido que ya hasta andaba practicando como se escuchaba – Menciono Terry viendo a la chica y de reojo a su amigo, no pudo evitar hacer el comentario, no con el afán de ponerlo incomodo, sino para divertirse un poco a costa del recto y equilibrado William Albert Andley.

- Yo la amo con toda mi alma… ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo sé… por supuesto que lo sé y no te estoy reprochando nada, al fin y al cabo solo eres un hombre Albert, un hombre enamorado y yo también me he encontrado en ese mismo lugar… ustedes dos se aman y eso es lo que importa, además ya son marido y mujer, quien puede reprocharles algo, yo jamás lo haría hermano – Indico mostrándole que era sincero.

- Gracias por comprender… quien diría que ese chico que conocí aquella noche en uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de Londres y estaba prácticamente buscando la muerte, terminaría siendo el hombre que hoy tengo frente a mis ojos… tal vez te suene un tanto sentimental esto que voy a decirte Terry pero… me siento muy orgulloso de ti – Expreso el rubio mirándolo.

- Y quien diría que aquel personaje tan desconcertante que fungía de veterinario en un zoológico de Londres, que caminaba por las calles de uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de Londres, un pacifista que sabia como dar una buena pelea y para muchos era un vagabundo seria hoy quien es… y no lo digo por lo de magnate de la banca, lo digo por este hombre que tengo ante mis ojos y que esta perdidamente enamorado de una chica que mas parece salida de un cuento de hadas que de algo real, eras tan practico Albert y… - Decía Terry cuando este lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y caí bajo el hechizo de una extraordinaria hada que me lleno la vida de luces, colores y risas… yo tampoco me lo esperaba te lo confieso, pero ahora sé que no seria nada sin ella, todo lo que deseo esta impregnado de Fransheska, ella es el sentido de mis días… y no veo la hora en que tengamos la dicha que hoy Candy y tú comparten, de saber que un hermoso niño fruto de nuestro amor viene en camino… el viaje que emprenderemos será un poco largo y quizás debamos esperar, pero será una decisión que tomemos entre los dos, si ella desea tener un bebé pronto, no seré yo quien se niegue a dárselo… como le jure frente al altar, le daré todo lo que pueda y lo que no lo invento –Esbozo con una amplia sonrisa.

El castaño asintió en silencio palmeándole el hombro y después se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraban sus esposas, se abrazaron a ellas y estuvieron charlando unos minutos mas, hasta que la caída del sol que bañaba las aguas del hermoso y calmado lago Michigan, le anuncio que debían salir rumbo a la recepción que les tenían preparadas sus familias para celebrar la unión de sus vidas y el nuevo comienzo de estas, ahora juntos.

* * *

_**¡Cómo suena en mi alma la idea**_

_**de una noche completa en tus brazos**_

_**diluyéndome toda en caricias**_

_**mientras tú te me das extasiado! **_

_**¡Qué infinito el temblor de miradas**_

_**que vendrá en la emoción del abrazo,**_

_**y qué tierno el coloquio de besos**_

_**que tendré estremecida en tus labios! **_

_**¡Cómo sueño las horas azules**_

_**que me esperan tendida a tu lado,**_

_**sin más luz que la luz de tus ojos,**_

_**sin más lecho que aquel de tu brazo! **_

_**¡Cómo siento mi amor floreciendo**_

_**en la mística voz de tu canto:**_

_**notas tristes y alegres y hondas**_

_**que unirán tu emoción a tu rapto! **_

_**¡Oh la noche regada de estrellas**_

_**que enviará desde todos sus astros**_

_**la más pura armonía de reflejos**_

_**como ofrenda nupcial a mi tálamo! **_

_**Noche de amor en tres cantos I - Ocaso, Julia de Burgos.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	194. capitulo 57 parte 2

_**Chicas aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Feliz inicio de semana!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 57**

**Parte 2**

* * *

El inmenso salón dorado de la casa Andley donde podían compartir mas de mil doscientas personas y que muy pocas veces abría sus puertas, hoy se mostraba en todo su esplendor para celebrar la unión de los herederos, a dos de las familias mas importantes de Europa, la familia Di Carlo había obtenido el reconocimiento de la sociedad italiana y europea gracias a su desempeño no solo en los negocios sino también en las obras benéficas que llevaban a cabo, además de ser pioneros en el mundo científico, su fortuna si bien no se asemejaba a la de William Andley era lo bastante grande para que los hijos y los nietos del banquero y la hija de Luciano Di Carlo no tuviesen carencias el resto de sus vidas; por otro parte estaba la unión de Candice Andley con el conde de Wallingford y futuro duque de Grandchester, el señor Terruce Grandchester, quien ahora poseía no solo un titulo nobiliario sino una cuantiosa fortuna forjada en diversos negocios adquiridos durante su estancia en Europa, mientras la chica contaba con un patrimonio bastante considerable siendo hija de la familia mas importante de Chicago y una de las herederas mas cotizadas del continente. En resumen todo servía de explicación a cada uno de los invitados que al entrar al gran salón se quedaban maravillados ante el despliegue de lujo, buen gusto y exquisita belleza que se podía apreciar en cada rincón.

Las inmensas lámparas de cristal de Baccarat que se alzaban varios metros por encimas de los invitados e iluminaban todo el salón era lo primero que captaba la mirada de estos, unas verdaderas obras de arte que reflejaban las luces de sus compañeras y daban la impresión de ser inmensos diamantes que colgaban de elaboradas estructuras, en su mayoría siguiendo la línea de los mantos imperios y fajas de las rosas, todos elaborados en strass de oro, lo que hacia que cada cristal fragmentara la luz, en millones de destellos que se mostraban con tal exactitud sobre el piso de mármol de carraca que muchos se preguntaban si estaban parados sobre un enorme espejo, las mesas se encontraban ordenas en pequeños grupos de cinco dando la sensación de hallarse en un elegante salón de baile muy al estilo de los del Palacio de Versalles y en el centro de estas la pista de baile sobre la cual se encontraba una inmensa lámpara en forma de araña del mismo material que las anteriores, pero que bien podía alcanzar el tamaño de tres, de las que adornaban la entrada y los pasillos juntas, toda la decoración en blanco y dorado daba una sensación de pulcritud y elegancia al lugar, los manteles, la sillas, los arreglos florares en su mayoría elaborados con rosas rojas, amarillas y blancas, que llenaban el extenso salón con su dulce aroma, pero sin llegar a ser embriagante, al final de este y justo detrás de la pista donde los novios bailarían su primer vals como esposos, se encontraban las inmensas puertas de dobla hoja de cristal y espejo que se abrían al grandioso jardín de la mansión Andley, el cual también se hallaba decorado con luces que colgaban desde los imponentes arboles, así como grandes fajas de telas blancas, doradas y rojas que daba la impresión de formar parte de salón, solo que en lugar de ser iluminado por exquisitas lámparas de Baccarat, lo estaban por los millones de estrellas y la hermosa luna de esta mágica noche de verano, que al igual que en la famosa obra de William Shakespeare invitaba a todos a dejarse envolver por los brazos de Cupido y rendirse ante el amor.

Como era de esperarse la lista de invitados era por demás selecta, tratándose del matrimonio de los hijos de familias tan distinguidas, ilustres y adineradas de los dos continentes, desde duques, príncipes, ministros, alcaldes, empresarios de la banca, de la ferroviaria… hasta músicos y artistas se dieron cita para el que seria el evento del año, entre las personalidades mas importantes se encontraban los esposos Wells, los duques de Grandchester, padre de uno de los novios, también se encontraba el príncipe de Gales y de Mónaco, seguramente invitados por los antes mencionados, así como el duque de Chelsea, el de Orleans y el de Clarence, entre otros muchos condes, marqueses, vizcondes y demás miembros de la realeza que deseaban presentar sus afectos al nuevo conde de Wallingford y su ahora condesa, quien muchos decían era al igual que su padre, uno de los consentidos de los Reyes de Inglaterra. Entre los plebeyos que se encontraban presentes y que solo carecían de titulo nobiliario, pues sus fortunas bien podían equipararse con las de los miembros de la realeza allí presente, se encontraban; La hermosa y elegante Linda Holmes, una mujer vivaz e inteligente que justo a su esposo, el investigador ingles Sherlock Holmes, había adquirido no solo una fama extraordinaria sino también una fortuna nada despreciable, al igual que su hermana la distinguida e igualmente bella Kary Watson, casada también con el socio de Holmes, el doctor John Watson… quienes para muchos eran la inspiración de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a la hora de relatar sus fantásticos relatos y aunque mucho se había intentado indagar sobre esto, a nada se había llegado.

Por otro lado se encontraban la famosa diseñadora de interiores Belial Jones, una mujer con un talento extraordinario para la unión de elementos que creaban un espacio único adecuado a cada gusto, la misma que se había encargado junto a las novias y la señora Cornwall de la decoración del salón de fiesta y la catedral. Diana Flint era otra de las tantas personalidades de renombre asistentes a la fiesta, la señorita Flint era reconocida por su extraordinaria labor con los niños huérfanos de la ciudad y de allí su afinidad para con la señorita Candice Andley, así como la señorita Gema Morrison quien acababa de llegar de un viaje por Singapur donde un desastre natural había dejado a muchos pequeños sin hogar, pero gracias a su belleza, su carisma y su dinero, claro esta, había logrado encontrar fondos para la creación de varios orfelinatos en esta ciudad. Luna Clapton había llegado con su recién adquirido esposo de origen español, con quien había contraído matrimonio gracias a la insistencias de ambas familias por emparentar, era bien sabido por todos que la pareja apenas se soportaba, pero cabe destacar que después de su viaje de luna de miel, lucen perdidamente enamorados. Otras de las damas presentes en este evento era la hermosa Enelya Laurent, de quien se dice que ha estado toda su vida enamorada del aventurero señor Andley, incluso se menciona que se le vio llorando mucho antes de comenzar la ceremonia esta tarde, tal vez añorando ser la mujer que caminaba hacia el altar y no una mas de los invitados, tal vez eso explicaría porque la señorita en cuestión se ha dado el lujo de rechazar a varios pretendientes nada despreciables, lamentablemente tendrá que pensarlo mejor la próxima vez pues el señor Andley se ha convertido en un verdadero imposible para todas las damas de la ciudad y el país.

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto escribes Jenny? Ya llevas cinco hojas de esa libreta y los esposos aun no llegan – Menciono Bellamy junto a la reportera que lucia realmente hermosa esa noche, mientras él degustaba el exquisito vino y los quesos que habían dispuestos en cada mesa, le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y miro por encima del hombro de la chica.

- Por favor... no me distraigas Bellamy, solo estoy escribiendo en detalle lo que acontece en la boda para el especial que ira acompañando la edición del domingo… - Decía cuando él la detuvo con media sonrisa cargada de ironía.

- ¿Especial? Creo que estas soñando, mira una cosa es que el jefe te haya asignado junto a mi para este trabajo y otra muy distinta es que vaya a publicar un reportaje de tus impresiones durante esta velada – Indico con aire de superioridad.

- No será solo un reportaje, será un especial e irán acompañando a la edición del diario que saldrán el domingo, no me estoy haciendo ideas, él mismo fue quien lo sugirió y por supuesto yo accedí de inmediato, bien sabes que yo cuento con la experiencia necesaria para hacer esto y no necesito de un titulo universitario, al menos no por el momento, igual dentro de poco lo tendré… si eso es lo que te molesta colega – Menciono levantando la barbilla.

- ¡Por favor! De verdad creo que nunca dejaras de ser una ilusa, mira si algo llegase a ser publicado en el diario sobre este evento llevara mi nombre, así que si piensas que lo que estas escribiendo te traerá algún tipo de gloria o te darán algún crédito estas completamente equivocada, si lo deseas puedes llenar esa libreta con cada cosas que veas en este evento… tal vez te sirva para tener algo que leer durante las noches antes de dormir y dejes de lado esas tontas novelas de amor que te la pasas leyendo – Esbozo mientras se colocaba de pie para salir – Iré a dar una vuelta por allí y a ver si logro encontrar algo interesante, ya que aquí evidentemente estoy perdiendo el tiempo – Agrego dejando caer la servilleta.

- Imbécil, ya veremos quien termina burlándose del otro… - Susurro la chica mientras tomaba la libreta de nuevo, releía las ultimas líneas y se concentraba de nuevo en los invitados, siendo su mirada captada por los esposos Hayes, esos que habían provocado un escándalo el otoño pasado cuando el caballero regreso de Grecia, trayendo consigo a una bellísima mujer la cual presento como Althea Hayes, al parecer las vacaciones de verano del señor Hayes habían terminado en un apresurado matrimonio, según los rumores de entonces el excéntrico millonario había sido obligado a contraer matrimonio con la griega después de ser encontrado por familiares de esta en una situación bastante comprometedora, sin embargo para ser un matrimonio obligado a ambos se les notaba muy felices, también se encontraba allí la hermosa Olivia Fellon, conocida por sus amistades como Oli, de quien se decía había aplazado el anuncio publico de su compromiso con el banquero Arthur Mackenzie, al enterarse del regreso del señor Grandchester, se ha escuchado a mas de uno decir que la señorita Fellon habían sido una de las fanáticas mas fieles del joven actor, incluso que le había guardado luto por mas de seis meses, al parecer la chica vio renacer sus esperanzas con la reaparición del ahora Conde, pero seguramente estas se fueron al suelo cuando lo primero que hizo el señor Grandchester fue anunciar su compromiso con la señorita Andley. – Jenny respiro profundamente mientras revisar lo que estaba escribiendo, sabia que la mayor parte de esto no se podía publicar, pues hacia fuertes declaraciones de personajes muy importantes e influyentes… bueno al menos encontraría la manera de hacerlo de forma que no terminara perjudicando a nadie, paseo su mirada de nuevo por el enorme salón y esta vez su mirada fue atraída por Karina Thatcher, una joven viuda que había regresado a América después de vivir durante cinco años en Inglaterra con su difunto esposo un hombre quince años mayor que ella pero sumamente apuesto y elegante, que murió de un repentino infarto, algunos murmuraron cuando la vieron aquí, pero que esperaban que la mujer se quedara encerrada para siempre, ya había transcurrido un año desde el fallecimiento de su conyugue, ya era hora de rehacer su vida. – Escribía con afán intentando que no se le escapara ningún detalle.

Cuando Emilia Elroy, los duques de Grandchester y los esposos Di Carlo hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar las conversaciones cesaron, pero se reanudaron de inmediato para evitar se descorteces, algunos se acercaron hasta sus anfitriones para saludarlos, mientras otros tantos se sintieron decepcionados pues esperaban a los esposos. Neil observaba la escena desde la mesa que le había sido asignada junto a su familia y su esposa, como era de esperarse Sarah tenia grabada en sus labios una mueca de desagrado por tener que compartir la mesa con Vanessa, se sentía humillada al tener que estar en el mismo lugar de esa aprovechada, pero Emilia Elroy lo había dispuesto así y por mas que odiase hacerlo no podía contradecir a la matrona, la verdad no entendía siquiera como pudo permitir la presencia de esa mujer en su casa, definitivamente los años estaban afectando el buen juicio de su tía. El moreno sujetaba la mano de su mujer con ternura para hacerla sentir confiada y de vez en cuando le sonreía, al tiempo que Elisa y su padre intentaba hacerla sentir cómoda entablando alguna conversación casual; todo esto ocurría cuando ante los ojos del moreno se poso la figura de la Condesa de Wessex, Rubí Amelia Bertheau… quien con total desenfado camino hasta él con una seductora sonrisa, mientras sus ojos de un azul intenso y sus cabellos de un rojo fuego la hacia resaltar entre las demás asistentes.

- Buenas noches, damas, caballeros… un grato placer encontrármelos de nuevo – Se dejo escuchar la voz de la mujer con ese extraordinario acento, mitad ingles, mitad alemán mientras recorría con sus ojos a los asistentes.

- Buenas noches condesa – Menciono John colocándose de pie para saludar a la mujer, al tiempo que los demás caballeros también lo hacían.

- El placer es todo nuestro condesa, por favor tome asiento – Pidió Frank con una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- Encantado de verla de nuevo señora condesa – Esbozo Neil quien se había tensado un poco al ver a la mujer dirigirse hacia su mesa – Por favor permítame presentarle a mi esposa – Indico rápidamente para que la dama no fuese a cometer alguna imprudencia.

- Un placer señora condesa, Vanessa Leagan – Menciono la morena extendiéndole la mano.

- El placer es mío… señora Leagan – Dijo al tiempo que dejaba ver media sonrisa y estudiaba en detalle a la chica, quien a pesar de ser realmente hermosa lucia bastante simple… al menos a su lado, soltó la mano de la morena y se giro hacia el chico – Permítame felicitarlo Neil, tiene usted una esposa muy linda y además pronto le dará un hijo… cuantas cosas han pasado en todo este tiempo ¿Verdad? – Inquirió con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

- Así es señora condesa, llevo casi dos años viviendo en Charleston donde tengo a mi cargo una de las sucursales del banco y mi esposa es la jefe del departamento de contabilidad del mismo – Contesto de manera casual.

- Ya veo… la verdad estoy completamente sorprendida, pero desde el buen termino permítame aclarar, no había vuelto a América en cinco años y cuando me marche de aquí lo deje siendo un chiquillo apenas… aunque que cosas digo, yo también era muy joven, pero las experiencias nos cambian y nos hacen madurar – Menciono con una gran sonrisa pero su mirada se notaba apagada, se volvió hacia la madre del joven que parecía estar chupando un limón, hizo su sonrisa mas amplia para dirigirse a ella – Sarah querida imagino que estarás feliz por el destino que han labrado tus hijos… Elisa que con cada día luce mas hermosa, la verdad si no me hubiese enterado por los diarios que había sido madre te juraría que sigue siendo señorita, mantiene una figura esplendida y por supuesto Neil, un hombre honorable, de familia, de negocios… alguien debería reconocer tu esfuerzo por hacer de tus hijos quienes son, claro esta, también por ese ejemplo de matrimonio que tienes con John, tan feliz y compenetrado, muchas parejas envidiarían tanta perfección y felicidad – Expreso mostrándose totalmente relajada.

Con esa sonrisa que estaba haciendo que el estomago de Sarah se revolviese, por su parte la mujer solo le dedico media sonrisa y asintió en silencio, paseando la mirada por sus hijos e indicándoles con eso que no fuesen a decir nada a respecto para evitar mantener a la mujer por mucho tiempo sentada en la mesa, pero su esposo no era un títere mas de ella, tampoco lo era ya Neil, pero él también deseaba alejar a Rubí de la presencia de Vanessa. Esa mujer era peligrosa y mucho mas con la información que tenia, ambos contaban apenas con diecisiete años cuando aprovecharon la algarabía de una fiesta de Nochebuena para escaparse al estudio de su padre y entregarse al desenfreno de la pasión… pasión que a decir verdad fue bastante torpe y veloz, ya que ambos eran inexpertos en las artes del amor carnal, pero vaya que lo aprendieron ese día, pues había terminado exhaustos después de hacer el amor unas cuatro veces, parecían no saciarse el uno de otro; tiempo atrás no le hubiese importado encontrársela en una fiesta como esta y porque no repetir lo que tiempo atrás tuvieron, pero ahora ella era una mujer casada y él también, su esposa esperaba un hijo y ya no era el mismo miserable de años atrás, la tentación de esos labios voluptuosos y rojos como el carmín lo tentaban demasiado era verdad y sabia muy bien todo el placer que podía ofrecerle ese maravilloso cuerpo, pero no, él había cambiado, se había convertido en un hombre mejor gracias a Vanessa y no la defraudaría.

- Buenas noches, damas, caballeros – Saludo la voz de un hombre con marcado acento ingles – Rubí hasta que por fin logro dar contigo amor, no es muy considerado de tu parte dejarme solo en una reunión donde conozco a tan pocas personas – Susurro el caballero colocando la mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

- Lo siendo querido, es que vi a unos amigos y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad para saludarlos, permíteme presentártelos – Dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa mientras se podía de pie y hacia las presentaciones.

John se vio en la obligación de invitar a la pareja a permanecer con ellos unos minutos mas por cortesía, mientras Sarah se excusa para ir al baño ante la mirada divertida de Elisa y Neil rogaba para que llegaran los esposos pronto y así escabullirse con Vanessa a otro lado lejos de la tentación pelirroja que aun teniendo al esposo al lado, que no era un tipo mal parecido o viejo, le dedicaba miradas cargadas de deseo. Mientras esto ocurría en la mesa de los Leagan – Wells, al otro lado del salón dos hermanas se apostaban en la mesa que les correspondía, ambas mostraban un semblante bastante melancólico, mientras su tía parloteaba sobre lo extraordinario de la decoración, lo exquisito de la mantelería y la platería o lo sublime de la música que era dirigida por uno de los mejores directores del continente.

- Por favor Magdeley intenta disimular un poco, se supone que debemos estar felices por los esposos – Susurraba una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos café, que era tan hermosa como una reina, pero lamentablemente no poseía ese titulo y la fortuna, solo les quedaba una cuantos negocios y por supuesto el renombre que les daba su apellido; Greenwood.

- ¿Qué caras deseas que coloque Mysha? ¿Acaso no ves que si por mi fuera no hubiese venido a esta fiesta? Es mas ni siquiera me dejaron ponerme el vestido que deseaba, el negro era el adecuado y no este fucsia por el que tanto insistió la tía, es hermoso es verdad… pero yo no me siento de ánimos para lucirlo – Susurro haciendo un puchero mientras sus ojos se humedecían – Aun no puedo creer que ya no sea libre… un hombre como él jamás debía haberse casado… al menos no, si no era conmigo, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi en aquella fiesta a beneficio del zoológico de Chicago… ¿Te conté que pago una cantidad exorbitante por dos jirafas y que además de eso ordeno que las llevaran de regreso a su habitad y él se encargo de pagar todos los gastos? – Inquirió con una expresión de ensueño.

- Si… una decena de veces como mínimo – Indicó la chica colocándolo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y también te conté sobre aquella vez cuando…? – Estaba por preguntar cuando su hermana la detuvo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Magdeley me has contado todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las cuales te ha encontraba con William Andley o al menos cerca de él –Dijo y su tono de voz fue mas duro de lo que deseaba, se lamento al ver que su hermana bajaba la mirada, dejo libre un suspiro – Mag… hermanita yo sé que crees que estas completamente enamorada de heredero de los Andley, que es un hombre extraordinario por el cual cualquier mujer perdería la cabeza, pero yo pienso que muy en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que esto es solo una ilusión, evidentemente tuviste mucho motivos para alimentar, él siempre se porto como un príncipe contigo en las ocasiones que compartieron, pero nunca percibí que te mirase de otra forma que no fuese con ojos de amistad… tuviste meses para prepararte para este día, ya debías estar preparada incluso ya deberías haber aceptado el cortejo de alguno de esos chicos que te ronda en cada fiesta, todos son guapos, caballerosos y tienen la fortuna suficiente para darte un futuro como el que te mereces – Explico mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo quisiera hacerlo… de verdad, pero no es tan sencillo y tú menos que nadie deberías obligarme a reponerme de la noche a la mañana de algo así, ¿O acaso se te olvida que pasaste semanas llorando y sin querer salir o probar bocado cuando te enteraste de la supuesta muerte de Terruce Grandchester? Sabes bien que si aceptaste casarte con Enrique fue solo para aliviar en parte esa pena… - Decía cuando la chica la detuvo.

- Eso no es verdad, yo amo a mi esposo y eso te consta, no voy a negar que me dolió muchísimo la noticia de Terry, pero de allí a casarme por despecho hay mucho trecho… incluso hoy cuando lo vi en el altar pude comprobar que lo que un día sentí por él fue solo una ilusión, igual a la que sientes tú por William Andley – Se defendió sin desviarle la mirada.

- ¡Bien como digas! Yo sé lo que siento por William y pues eso no es solo una fantasía de niña, mejor voy al baño a encerrarme hasta que termine la fiesta o… - Decía colocándose de pie cuando ante sus ojos se poso la figura de un hombre que la dejo sin aliento - ¡Oh por Dios! Creo que me he enamorado de nuevo… que hombre tan apuesto… es… es… - Intentaba explicarse cuando su hermana busco con la mirada al caballero que la había puesto así, de inmediato Mysha sintió su corazón dar una voltereta.

- Es Fabrizio Di Carlo – Susurro clavando su mirada en el joven quien entraba al salón en compañía de sus padres.

Ambas quedaron en completo silencio mientras recorrían con su mirada la imagen del chico que era el vivo retrato de Terruce Grandchester, tanto que cuando esbozo media sonrisa al ser consciente de la presencia de su hijo allí, hizo que el corazón de las hermanas se lanzara en una carrera alocada, la menor no lo había visto hasta ahora por estar atrapada por la imagen de William Andley parado frente al altar y no había querido volverse para mirar a la novia cuando hizo su entrada para evitarse mas dolor, era hasta cierto punto ilógico que ella ahora cayese rendida ante la imagen de Fabrizio Di Carlo cuando hasta hace unos minutos le estaba reprochando a su hermana que hubiese guardado luto a actor. Pero de inmediato todas sus esperanzas fueron lanzadas a un barranco de nuevo, pues al lado del chico se ubico una rubia muy hermosa y elegante a la cual Fabrizio Di Carlo tomó de la mano y le dedico una sonrisa, la mujer se volvió a mirarlo dedicándole el mismo gesto y se pudo apreciar con claridad que como su vientre sobre salía a través del vestido, estaba embarazada.

Varias conversaciones fueron interrumpidas al notar la presencia del joven en el gran salón, mas de un curioso se dio vuelta completamente en sus sillas para verlo mejor ya que en la iglesia fue poco lo que lograron hacerlo. Varias damas de la alta sociedad de Chicago entre las cuales se encontraban, Mónica Dench y Mónica Seymour, reconocidas en la ciudad por su belleza y los costosos caprichos que se daban a costas de las fortunas de sus maridos, así como también la señorita Alejandra Evans y la señora Ranilla Adams, esta ultima se ajusto los anteojos para ver mejor al chico elevando la nariz con altivez para disimular el leve sonrojo que le produjo al ver esa enigmática sonrisa que parecían haber heredado todos los Grandchester, su ahijada Nikki O´Connors había llegado casi corriendo para informarles de la presencia del chico allí cuando capto que ya estas lo habían visto.

- Es impresionante el parecido, aunque este joven luce mas desgarbado y pálido que Terruce Grandchester – Indico una de las damas observándolo en detalle.

- Según tengo entendido el joven estaba recluido en un hospital de Londres cuando el duque y el conde dieron con él y su familia, incluso cuando llego a Nueva York, lo traían aun sedado debido a las intervenciones a las que había sido sometido – Susurro Mónica D. como le decían sus amigas para diferenciarla de su prima.

- Muchos diarios mencionaron que era prácticamente un milagro que estuviese con vida después de tantos años lejos de su familia y haber caído en la Batalla del Somme – Acoto Alejandra sin poder despegar los ojos del joven.

- Entonces la providencia ha sido muy generosa con estas familias, si tomamos en cuenta que no solo Fabrizio Di Carlo esta sano y salvo, sino que también Terruce Grandchester esta vivo y de regreso con su familia – Menciono Mikaela Santamaría, quien se unía al grupo de mujeres.

Entre ese y otros comentarios pasaron los minutos entre las damas que comentaban sobre cada detalle relevante con relación al chico y su familia, así como su bella esposa que estaba en la dulce espera como podía observarse gracias a la pequeña curva de su vientre, esta parecía ser una niña apenas, incluso lucia como si fuese menor de edad, mucho mas cuando junto a ella se detuvo Dominique Grandchester quien cada día se veía mas hermosa y comenzaban a despuntar en ella esos rasgos que la mostraban como una futura belleza.

Emilia Elroy y los padres de los novios se pasearon por varias mesas para compartir con algunos invitados, entablando conversaciones casuales y corteses mientras el tiempo pasaba y todos se llenaban de expectativas ante la llegada de los esposos, el señor Fabrizio Di Carlo había desaparecido con su familia, seguramente para descansar unos minutos pues como era bien sabido por la mayoría el chico aun estaba en recuperación. Algunos de los invitados vieron llegar los autos que ocupaban los novios acercarse a la casa, a través de las paredes de cristal que hacían parte del salón, murmullos se dejaron correr entre los asistentes y de inmediato muchos de ellos se colocaron de pie para ver con mayor claridad a las parejas, sabían que tendría toda la noche para verlos y compartir con ellos, pero se podía contar mas de ochocientos invitados por lo que esperar que estos tuviesen la fortaleza y el tiempo para entablar una conversación o tener unos pocos minutos para cada uno, era sencillamente imposible, cuando mucho lograrían felicitarlos e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ellos, para expresarles sus buenos deseos, nada mas.

Albert y Fransheska fueron los primeros en descender de los vehículos, el rubio bajo tomándose su tipo pues sabia que después de estos minutos a solas, le esperaban muchas horas para poder compartir con su novia teniendo esta libertad de besarse y acariciarse a su antojo, sus ojos se pasearon por las extensas líneas de autos ubicadas a cada lado de la entrada de la casa y en los terrenos que habían sido habilitados para que los invitados pudiesen dejar sus choques, cerró los ojos un instante y dejo libre un suspiro armándose de paciencia, sabia bien que la lista de invitados había sido realizada por su tía y que esta paso semanas revisándola una y otra vez, no cabía duda que su trabajo había dado frutos… tal vez muchos mas de los que los homenajeados esperaban. Se giro para ver a su esposa que lo esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, provocando con esto que de inmediato él olvidara todo y solo se concentrada en ella.

- Bienvenida a su casa señora Andley – Menciono con la mirada brillante mientras le tomaba la mano, según la tradición usted debería entrar en esta siendo llevaba en mis brazos ¿No es así? – Inquirió Albert mirándola divertido.

- Según la tradición… si es así, pero generalmente eso es cuando llegamos al lugar donde pasaremos la noche de bodas y hasta donde tengo entendido no era en la mansión Andley… ¿O me equivoco? – Pregunto mostrando esa mirada que hacia que él no pudiese negarle nada.

- No, no se equivoca… esta en todo lo cierto esposa mía – Contesto Albert entendiendo a donde quería llegar ella gracias a ese brillo y la curiosidad que vio en sus ojos. – Sin embargo esta será nuestra casa, donde tendremos a nuestros hijos y formaremos un hogar… por lo tanto, así lo dicte o no la tradición, usted señora Andley entrara a ella en mis brazos este día – Agrego con decisión al tiempo que tomaba a la chica en un movimiento rápido en sus brazos.

- ¡Albert! – Exclamo ella entre sorprendida y feliz mirándolo a los ojos mientras se sujetaba de los hombros del rubio, él solo hizo más amplia su sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Bienvenidos señores – Esbozo Arthur quien se encontraba en la entrada abriéndoles la puerta de par en par con una inmensa sonrisa al ver la actitud de su patrón.

- Gracias Arthur – Mencionaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían.

Albert intento seguir con ella en brazos hasta el gran salón dorado, pero la chica lo hizo entrar en razón pues seguramente su tía no vería bien un acto tan osado; sin saber que desde el lugar de la recepción ya algunos habían visto el gesto del chico para con su esposa y comentaban emocionados, envidiosos y asombrados por la actitud tan poco adecuada del magnate de la banca, que para muchos era un hombre recto y muy maduro. Tras Albert y Fransheska se encontraban Candy y Terry quienes estaban mucho mas renuentes a abandonar la privacidad que les brindaba el auto, la chica tuvo que retocarse el labial un par de veces, pues entre besos Terry siempre terminaba por quitárselo, así como él se vio en la tarea de acomodarse el cabello en mas de una ocasión pues su pecosa no dejaba las manos quietas. Cuando ambos vieron la actuación de sus hermanos no pudieron evitar reír, a ellos se les veía tan felices y enamorados que era imposible no dejarse envolver por esa misma dicha, una que era tal vez idéntica a que ellos llevaban dentro de sus seres, ambos se sentía flotar en una suave nube que se alimentaba de este amor que compartían, él la miro divertido cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de la mansión, pero ella negó con la cabeza y no porque no desease ser llevaba de brazos al igual que Fransheska sino porque todo el ajetreo del día comenzaba a pasarle factura a su estado de salud, se acerco hasta él para susurrarle al oído.

- Mi estomago esta protestando y no sé si es por todos los dulces que imagino envió a preparar la tía abuela para la ocasión, por las nauseas que vienen y van a momentos o por los nervios de entrar a ese salón colmado de personas… no conozco a la mayoría o si las conozco no las recuerdo – Esbozo tomándole la mano.

- Si te sientes agotada podemos subir para que descanses unos minutos, le hare saber a Albert y estoy seguro que él encontrara una buena explicación – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- No amor, no hace falta… tal vez sea solo que no he comido mucho en el día de hoy por la ansiedad y los nervios, ahora que como por dos no me basta con las raciones normales… creo que terminare pensando cien kilos cuando el embarazo termine – Explico haciendo un gracioso puchero y mirándose el vientre.

- Te veras hermosa aunque peses doscientos y yo te voy amar mucho mas a cada instante, así tenga que pasarme todo el día en la cocina para satisfacer los antojos de ambos – Indico con una hermosa sonrisa mientras acariciaba con disimulo el vientre de la chica, pues vio que el mayordomo se acercaba para recibirlos.

- Buenas noches señores, bienvenidos – Esbozo el hombre con una sonrisa mucho mas efusiva de aquellas que se permitía, la mayoría del tiempo.

- Buenas noches Arthur, muchas gracias – Dijeron los jóvenes al tiempo que se encaminaban hacia el interior de la casa.

Justo antes de entrar al gran salón se encontraron con Albert y Fransheska quienes se había detenido a esperarlos para entrar los cuatro al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron algunas palabras para darle un poco de tiempo al mayordomo que había ido a avisarle a la matrona que los esposos se disponían a hacer su entrada. Dentro del salón se reunieron los padres de los esposos y sus padrinos para recibirlos, también los dos de los cuatro fotógrafos que se habían contratado para captar las imágenes de la ceremonia y la recepción, una ola de rumores corrió entre los asistentes que clavaron sus miradas en la enorme puerta de cristal y ornamentos dorados por donde entrarían los chicos, mientras otros disfrutaban del exquisito menú y la gran variedad de bebidas que se podía encontrar en las mesas de bocadillos, sin darle mucha importancia a la entrada de los novios, pues eran conscientes que no tendrían acceso a los jóvenes hasta que estos cumplieran con la tradicional sesión de fotos que siempre se hacia con la familia, los padrinos, los pajes y algún intimo amigo de las parejas.

- Creo que llego la hora – Menciono Albert tomando la mano de su esposa para mirarla a los ojos y después desvió la vista a Candy y a Terry.

- Los novios pueden permanecer solo dos horas en la recepción ¿No es así? – Inquirió el castaño en tono divertido, mostrando media sonrisa.

- En realidad querido hermano son cuatro, así que lamento mucho derrumbar tus esperanzas, pero te espera una larga velada hasta que puedas escabullirte con mi linda cuñada – Respondió Fransheska con una hermosa sonrisa viendo el sonrojo de Candy.

- Yo tenia pensado pasar solo dos y media… cuando mucho tres, para poder escaparnos, incluso le di ordenes a los choferes para que estuviesen pendiente a mi señal – Acoto Albert fingiendo inocencia, pero dejo ver una gran sonrisa cuando fue su esposa quien se sonrojo.

- Parece que no soy él único que tiene prisa para estar a solas con su esposa esta noche – Dijo Terry mostrando esa media sonrisa que lo hacia lucir tan atractivo y guiñándole un ojo a Albert, quien se había sincronizado con él a la perfección para jugarles unas bromas a las chicas y así aligerar un poco la tensión de su entrada al salón.

- ¡Terry y Albert ya esta bien! Es evidente que se están divirtiendo en grande a nuestra costa, muy bonitos esposos que se burlan de sus mujeres… - Decía Candy intentando sonar molesta.

- Yo no veo la burla por ningún lado, por el contrario creo que tanto Albert como yo hablamos muy en serio pecosa… ¿O acaso ustedes no están deseosas por dejar este lugar y tener todo el tiempo solo para dedicarlo a sus esposos? – Pregunto el castaño mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo… yo… pues… ¡Mejor entremos ya! – Exclamo saliéndose por la tangente mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un intenso carmín.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Candy – Esbozo Fransheska quien también estaba sonrojada y apenas si miro a su esposo a los ojos.

Aunque ambas ya habían conocido los placeres del cuerpo con los caballeros que las habían tomado como esposas horas atrás, no podían obviar el hecho que se encontraban frente a sus hermanos y que por mucha confianza que los cuatro se tuviesen, estos no eran temas que se podían tratar como si se hablase de un punto de bordado o del estado del tiempo; cada una tomó la mano de su respectivo esposo y se encaminaron hasta el gran salón, cuando las puertas se abrieron ante ellos lo primero que los recibió fue un sonoro aplauso, todos los invitados se encontraban de pie desde el lugar que les correspondía mientras aplaudían a los recién casados, mostrando en su mayoría sonrisa sinceras y otras tantas forzadas, en sus mayoría están eran de mujeres que al parecer mas que alegrarse por las novias le tenían un poco de envidia, aunque mas de un caballero también demostró este sentimiento cuando sus miradas se encontraron con las de Albert y Terry.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Lograron escuchar después que los aplausos cesaron.

Mencionaron con alegría Luciano, Richard, George, Archie y Jules, mientras las damas se acercaban de nuevo para darles un abrazo a las chicas, pero sin demora mucho tiempo esta vez, pues los esposos debían inaugurar la pista del baile con su primer vals como marido y mujer, para después pasar al área que se había acondicionado para hacer la sesión de fotos.

- Gracias – Esbozaron los jóvenes con hermosas sonrisas.

De inmediato los acordes de un bellísimo vals inundaron el lugar indicándoles a los esposos que debían tomar guiar a sus mujeres hasta la pista de baile en el centro del salón, las luces de las inmensas lámparas disminuyeron su intensidad sorprendiendo un poco a los invitados, quienes se asombraron aun mas cuando vieron que alrededor de la pista varios candelabros se iluminaron, al tiempo que diversos metros de rasos y sedas rojas, doradas y blancas eran desplegadas desde lo alto del techo y en minutos el salón se había transformado en una muy buena replica del salón principal del Palacio Ducal, ese donde ellos tuvieron su primer vals desde que se reencontraron en el caso de Candy y Terry, mientras que en el de Albert y Fransheska fue la primera vez que compartían una pieza, las damas dejaron libre exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando vieron el efecto y sus ojos se iluminaron siendo de inmediato humedecido por las lagrimas, mientras los caballeros solo dejaron ver tiernas sonrisa y les acariciaban las espaldas, creando la posición perfecta para comenzar a danzar.

- Nosotros también quisimos aportar algo a la fiesta – Comento Albert al ver que Fransheska no salía de su asombro, pues ella que se había encargado de todo y no se esperaba esto.

- Pero… no entiendo, yo no sabia nada de esto y creo que Candy tampoco, luce tan hermoso – Dijo con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

- La idea surgió una tarde mientras Terry y yo hablábamos y recordábamos algunas cosas, de ese encuentro, él había mencionado que fue una velada muy hermosa, yo solo recordaba lo hermosa que lucias ese día y lo extraordinario que había sido bailar contigo… ese día donde tu fantasía llego hasta mi para comenzar a llenar mi mundo, yo que siempre había sido tan practico, termine soñando con princesa encantadas gracias a ti – Menciono con una gran sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cintura y la mano que tenia unida a la de él, con sus dedos.

- Entonces gracias a mi descubriste que eras un maravilloso príncipe, que hasta el momento había estado bajo un hechizo que no le dejaba ver su verdadera esencia, ambos nos descubrimos Albert… yo también entendí que el mundo era mucho mas hermoso si estaba a tu lado, los colores eran mas reales, el sol mas brillante, el aire mas liviano… tú hacías que mi mundo fuese mejor de lo que ya era – Susurro perdiéndose en el azul de los ojos de su esposo.

El rubio no pudo evitar la tentación y le deposito un suave beso en los labios, mientras la mano que tenia apoyada en la cintura de su esposa subía en una caricia lenta y sublime por la espalda de la chica, provocando que ambos se estremecieran y los suspiros se hicieran presentes, sus miradas se fundieron la una en la otra mientras sus cuerpos se balanceaban al compas de las notas que se desprendían de los instrumentos de la orquesta. Mientras esto ocurría con los esposos Andley, con los Grandchester las emociones también estaban a flor de piel, Candy sentía que no importaba cuantas veces bailara un vals con Terry siempre se sentiría flotar dentro de una burbuja cuando él la tomaba entre sus brazos, cuando sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podían percibir el calor que emanaba de ellos, cuando sus alientos se mezclaban como preámbulo de un beso… ese beso que se dio sin siquiera planearlo, ese que era tan natural como respirar, los labios del castaño rozaron los de ella, justo cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo eran consciente el uno del otro y ese ambiente tan especial que recreaba con asombrosa exactitud al gran salón de baile del Palacio Ducal, ella sentía que la seda y el raso la envolvían acariciando delicadamente su piel, aun cuando esta se encontraba un par de metros sobre sus cabezas, sentía la calidez que aportaban los candelabros, todo el romanticismo que vibraba en el ambiente se hizo mas intenso y su corazón latía tan emocionado que podía jurar todo los presentes allí podían escucharlo, sin embargo para ella solo existía el hombre que entre sus brazos la guiaba por la pista, ese que poseía los ojos mas hermosos que hubiese visto en su vida.

- Siento como si estuviese en medio de un sueño… y al mismo tiempo siento que esto es tan real, creo que por fin he encontrado lo que tanto había anhelado, por primera vez en mi vida estoy completamente segura de lo que deseo Terry… deseo quedarme contigo para siempre, vivir junto a ti y darte todo mi amor, este que colma mi pecho en este instante y todo que se despertara con el paso de los años… ¿Esto no terminara nunca verdad? ¿Me vas a amar toda la vida Terry? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te voy amar toda la eternidad – Susurro él con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la espalda – Te juro que esto no se acabara nunca Candy, no volverás a perderme jamás mi vida… estaré contigo siempre, así como tú lo estarás conmigo… como siempre lo estuviste pecosa, cada pasado que he dado en este vida ha sido para llegar hasta ti, hasta este momento y para quedarme a tu lado… no podría estar lejos de ti, no sabría como hacerlo, no podría vivir, te necesito como al aire, como a sol o al agua… no te necesito mucho mas que a todos ellos, pues si tú me faltas un instante todo pierde valor y sentido, ya lo viví pecosa y sé de lo que te hablo, porque incluso siendo otra persona te extrañaba, había un vacio en mi alma que no lograba llenar con nada y que me torturaba todo el tiempo, ahora lo sé… no eran mis recuerdos, eras tú lo que realmente me falta, eso que no me dejaba vivir en paz era tu ausencia Candy – Expreso ahogándose en las lagunas iluminadas y profundas que habían formado los ojos de la rubia, se acerco para rozar sus labios con los de ella, ambos intentaron que fuese solo un suave toque, pero sus almas les pedían mas y sin desear luchar contras estas se rindieron a un beso mucho mas profundo y completo, que no les impidió seguir el compas de la música.

Después de unos minutos la melodía había terminado y todo el salón irrumpió en aplausos mientras los novios seguían en medio de ese hechizo que los envolvía, sus miradas seguían fundidas las unas en las otras, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza y sus cuerpos siendo recogidos por un ligero temblor y dentro de sus pechos la ternura, el amor y el deseo creaban su propia danza. La dulce voz de una mujer que vocalizaba desde algún rincón del salón capto la atención de los cuatro y ellos al igual que la mayoría de los invitados se volvieron para buscar a la dueña de la esa voz que comenzaba a llenar el lugar, descubriéndola bajo el umbral de las puertas que llevaban al jardín, un hermoso traje celeste vestía la diminuta figura que encerraba esa voz que ceso unos segundos antes de esbozar una hermosa sonrisa para fijar su mirada en los esposos, mientras la orquesta daba inicio a un suave y romántica melodía, ella les pidió con un gesto que se acercaran un poco y así lo hicieron, los caballeros guiaron a sus esposas, quienes no pudieron evitar mirar a través de las puertas de cristal y ver lo hermoso que lucia el jardín, iluminado apenas por la luz de plata de las estrellas y la luna, mientras suaves telas blancas que colgaban desde los arboles ondeaban de un lugar a otro llevadas por la suave brisa que recorría, iluminando un poco mas el lugar, dos caballeros abrieron las puertas de par en par y de inmediato la dulce fragancia del jardín inundo el gran salón dorado.

Los esposos salieron al exterior del salón donde había sido acondicionada otra pista de baile, un poco más pequeña y que les aportaba más intimidad, pero desde donde se podía escuchar con nitidez cada una de las notas que se desprendían de los instrumentos de la orquesta; la cantante se mantuvo en medio del umbral y su voz de nuevo se hizo presente, dándole a Albert y a Terry la pauta para que tomaron a sus esposas y compartieran con ellas la melodía que la mujer se disponía a interpretar.

Tomados de las manos en medio de este ambiente especial, los cuatro centraron su atención en la mujer y la letra de su canción, llenándose de inmediato de un maravilloso sentimiento de armonía, calidez y amor, no hacían falta las palabras cuando las almas hablaban desde las miradas o el corazón latía con tanta fuerza que la persona que estaba al lado logra escucharlo con claridad, cuando las manos entrelazadas hacían el contacto mas tibio y sus pies comenzaban a separarse del suelo que los sostenía, podían jurar que melodía y la letra de esta canción los envolvía completamente y los hacia volar, pero unidos cada uno a aquel que era dueño de su corazón, las damas no pudieron evitar derramar alguna lagrima, las cuales los caballeros limpiaron con toda la ternura y el amor del mundo, los besos sutiles no se hicieron esperar y las miradas brillantes eran una muestra fehaciente para cada uno de los que se encontraba presente en ese lugar del inmenso amor que ambas parejas compartían.

No solo ellos compartían esta canción, otras de las parejas presentes allí también lo hacían, Neil y Vanessa se encontraba abrazados sintiendo que sus corazones también latían con prisa, él acariciaba el pronunciado vientre de su esposa mientras le daba suaves besos en el hombro y ella le sonreía llena de felicidad.

Nathan y Susana también estaban cautivados por la actuación de la mujer, sus manos entrelazadas y sus miradas fundidas una en la otra, se decían cientos de cosas, tantas que no existía una palabra para reunirlas a todas, sus labios se unían en tiernos besos y sonreían felices. Mientras Fabrizio y Marion también había caído en este hechizo que había creado la mujer con tan bella canción, ambos sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza y emoción, con esa certeza de ser el uno del otro, de estar a cada segundo mas enamorados y agradecidos con la vida por la dicha que les brindaba a cada instante, por sus hijos y todos los sueños… lo que habían cumplido y todos aquellos que estaban por cumplir, que eran muchos y estaban seguros los harían juntos, junto como se habían jurado. Incluso el serio teniente Laroche y la inmutable señorita Hamilton habían sido atrapados por el amor que flotaba en el ambiente, tomados de las manos, compartiendo miradas cómplices y uno que otro beso, apenas roces de labios pues no estaban acostumbrados a mostrarse cariñosos en publico, su relación era muy particular, podía que no se les viese entre besos y abrazos todo el tiempo, pero algo que nadie podía negar era que ambos se amaban profundamente.

Un emotivo abrazo unió a Candy y a Terry cuando la canción estaba por finalizar, todo en ella encerraba lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era como si la hubiesen escrito especialmente para ellos, cada palabra parecía salir de sus corazones y sus almas, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en ella y tampoco en él, quien hizo aun mas fuerte el abrazo, para separarse un segundo después y mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

- Te amo Candy – Susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Te amo Terry – Dijo ella presa de las mismas emociones.

Fransheska tenia rodeada la cintura de su esposo con los brazos, mientras él la tenia pegada a su cuerpo rodeándole los hombros, depositaba suaves besos en la mejilla y la sien de la chica, susurrándole palabras de amor mientras sentía su corazón latir emocionado, así como ella que pensaba que no había un estado de feliz mas perfecto que este, que era suyo… suyo y de Albert, que ambos estaban unidos para siempre. Él la volvió muy despacio para mirarla a los ojos, coloco un dedo debajo de la barbilla de la chica y atrapo sus labios en un beso lento y cargado de ternura que los hizo estremecer.

- Eres mi vida – Susurro el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

- Tú eres la mía – Expreso ella con una hermosa sonrisa, esas que eran solo de él.

La melodía termino pero la magia quedo en el aire, la cantante se acerco hasta ellos para felicitarlos mostrando una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, los jóvenes le agradecieron por haberles obsequiado un momento tan especial e incluso Candy le hizo saber que sentía como si la canción hubiese sido escrita para ella y Terry, la mujer le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo que la había escrito para ella y su esposo cuando se casaron hacia un par de años y no la había vuelto a cantar hasta este día, pues eran muy pocos los que la merecían y ellos eran parte de estos. Después de varios minutos la mujer se retiro en compañía de su esposo quien también llego para felicitarlos y ellos pasaron al lugar que habían acondicionado para la toma de fotografías, primeros fueron los esposos, quienes se dejaron captar por el lente de la cámara dándose muestras de cariño sin ningún tipo de cohibiciones, sin importarles que algún envidioso o hipócrita de esos que no se atrevían a demostrar sus sentimientos murmurasen a sus espaldas o los criticasen, ellos eran libres para amarse y eso era lo que importaba.

Primero posaron para el lente de las cámaras fueron las parejas por separados, después lo hicieron los cuatro unidos, como los amigos, hermanos y cómplices que eran, a los pocos minutos se les unieron sus padres, quienes entre risas y comentarios alegres compartieron con cada uno, Fiorella tuvo que recibir mas de un comentario divertido de parte de su sobrino y su yerno quienes impresionados observaban que la mujer lucia de nuevo de punta en blanco, aunque sus ojos se notaban un tanto enrojecidos por las lagrimas derramadas, igual a Eleonor que por ser rubia se le notaba mas, hasta el duque y Luciano fueron victimas de las bromas de los esposos; este espacio del salón carecía de formalismos o poses rígidas, todo se hacia de manera natural y sencilla, a los padres siguieron los padrinos y al ser estos mas jóvenes, al menos en el caso de Edith, Jules, Nathan, Susana, Archie y Annie el ambiente se hizo mucho mas relajado, divirtiéndose a lo grande cuando comenzaron a hacerse bromas entre ellos, incluso Annie quien era mas tímida se desenvolvía con naturalidad cuando alguno de los chicos hacia un juego con palabras sugerentes, que hacían sonrojar a las chicas; por supuesto en cuanto llego la tía abuela todos se adoptaron posturas rectas y erguidas, dejando libre risas por debajo e intentando disimular la algarabía que tenían instalada minutos atrás. Así pasaban los minutos hasta que al lugar llego Fabrizio en compañía de Marion, los hermanos Andley quienes no sabían nada de la conversación que el italiano había tenido con Terry se tensaron un poco pero intentaron disimularlo, la rubia le dedico una tímida sonrisa al chico y una mas efusiva a Marion quien lucia realmente hermosa.

- ¡Ven Fabri! Quiero una foto contigo y con Terry – Menciono Fransheska tendiéndole la mano a su hermano, mientras tomaba a su primo con la otra.

El joven asintió en silencio encaminándose hasta ellos mostrando media sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sus nervios, sentía todas las miradas puestas sobre él. Candy y Albert no pudieron disimular esta vez la sorpresa que se reflejo en sus rostros, la rubia incluso dejo libre un jadeo y sus ojos se abrieron buscando los de Terry, pero este solo le guiño un ojo, algo que la desconcertó aun más. El fotógrafo les dio unas instrucciones para después capturar la imagen, donde se podía apreciar a los dos caballeros escoltando a Fransheska y los tres mostraban sonrisas que eran muy hermosas pero sobre todo sinceras y naturales.

- No puedo creerlo – Susurro Candy observando la escena con su corazón latiendo a millón.

- Parece que alguien hizo un milagro con esos dos – Indicó Albert en voz baja tan asombrado como su hermana, mientras veía el cuadro.

- Candy acércate por favor – Le pidió su esposo mirándola a los ojos.

- Ustedes dos… ¿Ya no están peleados? – Dijo y mas que una pregunta fue para confirmar lo que sus ojos veían, ahora mas cerca de ellos.

- Esta mañana tuvimos una conversación donde aclaramos muchas cosas – Esbozo Terry con un brillo especial en los ojos que le aseguro a Candy que era así.

- Si… y de ahora en adelante seremos como hermanos, al menos esa es la promesa que me hicieron este par y espero la cumplan – Indico Fransheska con una sonrisa mirando a la chica.

- Lamento haberles hecho pasar un momento desagradable Candice, espero lo olvide y me perdone por mi comportamiento – Dijo Fabrizio simulando como si ellos no hubiesen tenido una conversación el día anterior.

- Todo esta olvidado y no tengo nada que perdonarte, lo importante aquí es que te des y le des la oportunidad a Terry para conocerse mejor y entablar una relación como la que ambos desean, estoy segura de ello… gracias Fabrizio – Esbozo con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, haciendo mas brillante el verde esmeralda.

Acorto la distancia entre ambos y le dio un abrazo al chico, quien al principio la recibió un poco dudoso pero después se relajo al ver que su primo no se incomodaba por esta muestra de cariño de su esposa hacia él. Después de eso Candy se giro hacia Terry y siendo mas efusiva se abrazo a él con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda con ternura, sentía que a cada minuto amaba mas a este hombre que tenia entre sus brazos y que también él nunca dejaría de sorprenderla, no esperaba que hiciera las paces con Fabrizio tan pronto y menos después de lo dolido y resentido que se hallaba con el chico, pero una vez mas Terry demostraba que poseía un corazón inmenso, que era un ser humano extraordinario y que sabia perdonar, había aprendido a hacerlo y eso era maravilloso.

- No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos en tono de reproche.

- Porque deseaba que lo vieras con tus propios ojos pecosa entrometida… sé que tuviste mucho que ver en todo esto – Contesto intentando parecer serio pero una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos y se instalo en sus labios cuando la vio tragar en seco.

- Lo siento… se supone que no debía saber nada, pero dedujo que había hablado contigo cuando le dije que eras una chica muy agradable – Susurro Fabrizio a modo de disculpa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- No te preocupes Fabrizio – Menciono mirando al chico y después se volvió hacia Terry – Sabias que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados… - Esbozo en un tono tierno mientras su mirada reflejaba completa inocencia.

- Pecosa entrometida – Repitió él mostrando media sonrisa al tiempo que la pegaba a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Mocoso engreído… orgullo y terco – Susurro ella sin dejar de sonreír, subió el rostro para ver como él arqueaba una ceja ante los términos que ella le dedicase, la sonrisa en Candy se hizo mas amplia y él se disponía a protestar cuando ella lo detuvo colocándole un par de dedos en los labios - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho hoy que te amo? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ni la mitad de las que espero escuchar de tus labios hoy – Dijo detallando el rostro de la chica, mientras sus manos viajaban por la espalda de ella.

- En ese caso… te amo Terruce Grandchester, aunque debería castigarte por no decirme nada – Expuso levantando la barbilla.

- Y yo debería darte un par de nalgadas por no haberme insinuado al menos que habías hablado con Fabrizio… eres muy buena guardando secretos pecosa – Dijo con sus labios muy cerca de los de ella, ambos se habían olvidado de las personas a su alrededor.

- Ponme a prueba y lo sabrás, prometo guardar todos los tuyos dentro de mi pecho para siempre – Expreso y ya no pudo resistir la tentación de tener a Terry tan cerca y no beber de su boca, se unieron en un beso que fue interrumpido cuando algunos de los presentes se aclararon la garganta para atraer su atención.

- Señores… estamos en medio de la sesión de fotos, si no tienen inconvenientes podríamos continuar – Menciono Archie modulando la voz para hacerla sonar como de alguien mas.

- Tienes un gran sentido del humor Cornwall – Esbozo Terry separándose de la rubia mostrando media sonrisa.

Fabrizio quien se había retirado para darles privacidad y se encontraba de nuevo junto a Marion fue llamado una vez mas para posar junto a los esposos, primero con su hermana y su cuñado, después con Candy y Terry, con sus padres y Fransheska, con Marion quien tímidamente se unió al grupo, incluso con el duque de Grandchester y su hermosa esposa, para terminar con una donde las familias Andley, Di Carlo y Grandchester se unían, cuando el chico estaba por retirarse algunos de los periodistas que habían llegado hasta el lugar para obtener ellos también algunas tomas captaron su atención.

- Señor Di Carlo, señor Grandchester ¿Serian tan amables de posar en una fotografía para nosotros? – Inquirió uno con amabilidad.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron unos segundos antes de esbozar palabra, el italiano por no estar acostumbrado a este tipo de atención bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño, pero su primo ya había comenzado a entender esos gestos de él, se acerco hasta el joven y le susurro algo mostrando media sonrisa, Fabrizio asintió en silencio mostrándose un poco mas relajado, dándole a Terry su consentimiento, así que fue este ultimo quien tomó la palabra en ese momento volviéndose hacia el reportero.

- No tenemos problemas con ello Rupert, solo hagámoslo de manera discreta, estamos aquí para disfrutar de esta velada y no para que se convierta en un circo – Respondió el conde con esa autoridad que había heredado, esa que le corría por las venas desde sus abuelos.

- Por supuesto señor Grandchester, no deseamos que algo así ocurra, por favor – Indico el hombre con una sonrisa amable para que se acercaran de nuevo al centro del lugar.

Las miradas de sus familiares se clavaron en ellos como atraídas por una fuerza a la cual eran incapaces de rehuir, sintiendo un mar de emociones dentro de sus pechos, los ojos de padres, hermanos, esposas y amigos se deleitaban con esta, hasta Manuelle se había acercado para ver mejor lo que ocurría cuando se percato de todo esto sintió su corazón latir llevado por una emoción especial, para él Fabrizio había sido como un hijo mas y verlo ahora ocupando el lugar que le correspondía en la vida lo hacia sentirse satisfecho y orgulloso. Mientras Luciano y Richard sentían sus corazones latir emocionados y un nudo formarse en su garganta que apenas los dejaba respirar mientras tragaban en seco para pasar las lagrima que estaban a punto de derramarse, acompañadas de esta felicidad que crecía a cada minuto.

* * *

_**¡Si la vida es amor, bendita sea!**_

_**Quiero más vida para amar! Hoy siento**_

_**que no valen mil años de la idea**_

_**lo que un minuto azul de sentimiento.**_

_**Mi corazón moría triste y lento…**_

_**Hoy abre en luz como una flor febea.**_

_**¡La vida brota como un mar violento**_

_**donde la mano del amor golpea!**_

_**Hoy partió hacia la noche, triste, fría…**_

_**rotas las alas, mi melancolía;**_

_**como una vieja mancha de dolor**_

_**en la sombra lejana se deslíe…**_

_**¡Mi vida toda canta, besa, ríe!**_

_**¡Mi vida toda es una boca en flor!**_

_**Explosión de Delmira Agustini.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	195. capitulo 57 parte 3

_**Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por los Reviews!**_

_**Veo como cada vez mas les gusta la historia y eso es extraordinario para mi hermana y para mí pues es un gran aliciente para seguir adelante y madrugar escribiendo pues sabemos que vale la pena tantas desveladas. **_

_**Besos y abrazos!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 57**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Los novios habían llegado y bailado su primer vals como marido y mujer, ahora posaban felices y radiantes para los fotógrafos los cuales inmortalizarían el momento, al lado de las personas que más amaban, las novias se habían fotografiado al lado de sus esposos, de los padres de ambos, con las madrinas y padrinos, todos con amplias sonrisas, las cuales reflejaban su felicidad, mientras que los pajes esperaban su turno.

- Disculpe señorita, la señora Sarah Leagan le manda a buscar. – La voz muy baja de un mesonero, mostraba discreción mientras le hablaba a Dennis, quien dejo libre un suspiro apenas perceptible, llenándose de fastidio por tener que ir hasta donde la madre de su patrona, ella asintió en silencio y busco a alguien con la mirada la cual se cruzo con la de Jules, quien acababa de salir del foco de la cámara.

- Señor Leblanc, disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿Podría cuidar un minuto a Frederick? – Le pidió la rubia. – Es que la señora Leagan me solicita. – Tratando por todos los medios no poner los ojos en blanco y evidenciar su rechazo.

- Sabes que no es ninguna molestia Dennis. – Acoto él sonriente al tiempo que se doblaba y cargaba al niño, siendo captado en ese momento por Albert y Fransheska quienes le hicieron ademanes para que se acercara nuevamente al área de fotografías con el niño, lo cual hizo y Dennis se encamino a la mesa donde se encontraba Sarah, junto a John, Frank y Elisa, mientras que Vanessa y Neil conversaban con algunos conocidos de Charlestón.

- No dejes que Fred interactúe con los niños del hogar de Pony, que no lo toquen, nunca se sabe, pueden contagiarle algún virus. – Le dijo la mujer en un claro tono de regaño.

- Sarah creo que exageras, solo son niños al igual que mi hijo. – Acoto Frank, sintiendo cierta molestia por el racismo que demostró su suegra, si algo tenía Frank Wells es que era un hombre justo y no le gustaba denigrar a nadie y menos por diferencias sociales.

- Madre mi hijo se esta divirtiendo, esta compartiendo con niños de su edad, no hay nada de malo en eso. – Susurro Elisa evidenciando el tono molesto.

- Bueno si Frederick se enferma, después no digan que no se los advertí. – Expuso con tono de derrota, sin embargo su actitud distaba mucho de esta. – Por algo mis hijos no se enfermaban, siempre fueron unos niños sanos, nunca permití que se mesclaran con gente cualquiera que pudiese interferir en su religiosa educación o en sus maneras, mucho menos si se arriesgaba la salud de alguno de ellos. – Prosiguió dejándole saber a Frank su manera de criar a su esposa y comprendía algunas de las actitudes de Elisa sobre todo al principio del matrimonio.

Cuando él le pidió que fuese a uno de los centros de alimentación y refugios para personas desamparadas que él tiene, siempre ha sabido que hay que ser agradecido por lo que Dios le da, es por eso que durante mucho tiempo tiene a personas trabajando por el bienestar de los demás, ella rechazo la idea considerándola denigrante y nefasta, sabe que fueron horas de conversación para que entendiese que debemos ayudar al prójimo, ya que no a todos nos toca la misma cuota de suerte y comodidad, ella accedió a la idea y según las personas que trabajan para él en los centros, le habían notificado que ella los ha visitado sobre todo en el ultimo año, además de que mas de una vez les ha llevado presentes, como ropa y comida, también juguetes para los niños, hace poco le llego una gran cuenta y estuvo a punto de llamar a su casa para que le explicara, pero primero hizo sus averiguaciones y era que había comprado mas de cien camas, cobijas, almohadas y algunos utensilios para la cocina de uno de los centros. La mirada café busco la de su esposa y le regalo una sonrisa, la cual expresaba ese amor y admiración que sentía por ella, en como había demostrado ser una gran mujer.

- Querida, podrías no abrir la boca, si lo que vas a decir son estupideces. – Intervino John, susurrándole al oído, ella se alejó un poco y lo miro a los ojos llena de rencor.

- No hablo estupideces querido, solo realidades… - Arrastro cada una de las palabras y desvió la mirada hacia Dennis quien aun estaba parada a un lado. – ¿Qué me miras? ¿Qué esperas? Ve a atender a mi nieto que para eso te pagan, no para que lo haga ese… el señor Leblanc. – Dijo pagando con la joven rubia sus frustraciones y por poco dejando en evidencia el odio que sentía hacia Jules, como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

- Ve Dennis, si Frederick quiere jugar con quien quiera, tu permíteselo, solo quiero que disfrute y que no este limitado. – Acoto Elisa con tono amable y regalándole media sonrisa, Frank asintió en silencio demostrando con esto estar de acuerdo con su esposa. La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho.

Al llegar como era de esperarse Frederick no quería separarse de Jules, mientras Albert trataba de cargarlo, pero el niño no accedía a los brazos del rubio y comprendía la reacción de su sobrino, ya que muy poco había interactuado con él, apenas si lo conocía, después de un par de minutos lograron que el pequeño posase junto a los esposos por intervención de Joshua, pues el pequeño verlo tan feliz posando para la cámara quiso imitarlo, fue así como se unió al grupo y todos reían llenos de felicidad.

Dennis logro que Frederick volviese a sus brazos, pero al parecer no quería permanecer más tiempo cargado, cuando Joshua le ofrecía una uva, el niño de ojos topacios fijo su mirada en el señor de Paris y le regalo una sonrisa al tiempo que lo saludaba con un gesto de su mano, viendo como colocaba a Frederick de pie sobre la alfombra y el castaño se comía la uva, entreteniéndose en esta, mientras Dennis se dirigió a una de las mesas por servilletas.

- Hola señor. – Acoto y Jules le sonrió. – ¿Señor puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Inquirió con la cabeza elevada para poder mirarlo a la cara y en sus ojos se reflejaban toda su inocencia, Jules asintió en silencio y el niño le hizo un gesto para que se acercase por lo que el francés tuvo que colocarse de cuclillas y quedando casi parejos en cuanto a la estatura.

- ¿Dime, Joshua? – Pregunto sonriente.

- ¿Usted conoce a la mamá de Fred verdad? – Pregunto sonriente y con voz bajita, mientras miraba a Frederick a su lado sacándose una de las semillas de la boca y la miraba.

- Si… si claro que la conozco… - Hablo sin pensar en la respuesta pues lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que quería saber algo de Frederick desviando la mirada al pequeño que le entregaba la semilla a Jules, quien la recibió sonriente.

- Ella es hermosa. – Dijo soltando media sonrisa picara y sus ojos se iluminaron. – Por eso usted la… - Estaba por decir algo mas cuando el nombre del niño se escucho.

- Joshua ven corre, ven. – Le llamaron.

- ¡Si ya voy tía Campanita! – Dijo sonriente y se alejó corriendo, para después volver medio cuerpo y agitar su mano en señal de despedida, mientras Frederick corriendo lo alcanzaba, tenían pocas horas de conocerse, pero ya el castaño no se alejaba de Joshua, aun cuando no comprendiera lo que el casi rubio le decía, le gustaba compartir con él, llegaron colocándose en medio de los demás niños que estaban parados delante de las novias, solo segundos y ya estaban nuevamente compartiendo.

Elisa miraba a Frederick reír y saltar entre los demás niños, sintiéndose realmente feliz, pues nunca había visto a su hijo tan espontaneo, en como interactuaba con los demás niños y no se sentía limitado aun cuando poco hablaba, pero también podía ver como Joshua lo protegía, fungía como hermano mayor, aunque estaban casi del mismo tamaño.

Jules se quedo mirándolo desconcertado y con la curiosidad dominándolo, sin saber que era lo que el niño pretendía decirle, se puso de pie mientras se decía que tal vez seria cualquier ocurrencia. El francés decidió ir a conversar un rato con Gerard, mientras Edith seguía posando para las fotografías, se le veía realmente feliz a su cuñada, quien también había arrastrado a Gezabel, mientras él caminaba distraído entre las mesas fijándose en los invitados, a los cuales en su mayoría no conocía y como mas de una mujer tenia la mirada fija en él.

- ¡Hijo! – Escucho la voz inconfundible de Frank que lo llamaba, sabia perfectamente que era con él, volvió el cuerpo y se lo encontró encaminándose hacia él. – Ven vamos a compartir un rato en la mesa, no hemos tenido tiempo hoy de saludarnos. – Hablaba mientras lo guiaba a la mesa sin darle tiempo al joven de reaccionar, quien no hizo mas que hacerle un ademan a Gerard para que también le acompañase, Frank imito a Jules y esperaron un minuto, para que el chico se les uniese.

- Tiene razón señor, hay más gente de la que esperaba y no sabía que el papel de padrino requiriese tanto tiempo. – Expuso el castaño caminando al lado de Frank, sin embargo su mirada diviso a Elisa sentada, sintiendo inmediatamente esa batalla interior entre el deber y el amor, entre el honor y las deshonra, sintiéndose culpable por amarla de esta manera, la mirada verde gris se poso en la mano de ella que tomaba la copa, tal vez para llenarse de valor al igual que él deseaba un trago, esas manos hicieron que los vellos de nuca se erizaran ansiando las caricias que le ofrecen y contemplarla desnuda mientras la pasión lo recorre, esa que es loca por ella, solo ella, su mujer.

- Tienes razón Jules apenas si te han dejado respirar, deberías aprovechar y distraerte un poco, mira nada mas cuantas mujeres hermosas hay… lastima que yo me haya enamorado. – Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a su alrededor, logrando que Frank riera.

- Estar enamorado es lo mejor que puede pasarle a un ser humano hijo, estar con la mujer que amas no se compara con ninguna aventura. – Expuso el mayor de los franceses al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en su esposa.

- Tiene toda la razón señor. – Acoto Jules desviando la mirada de Elisa y buscando la de Frank, pues ambos compartían un tesoro único.

- ¿Estas enamorado Jules? , eso si seria un verdadero milagro. – Intervino Gerard con una sonrisa burlona. – De aquí no das un paso mas hasta que me digas quien es y porque no me habías dicho nada y mucho menos me la hayas presentado – Indico con decisión.

- No sabía que lo tuyo con Nicole fuese cierto hijo, pensaba que solo eran habladurías, ella no ha visitado más la sede principal, pero esta haciendo una labor excelente en Nueva York, hable con ella la semana pasada por teléfono y… se lo tienen bien reservado verdad. – Hablo Frank con entusiasmo y dejando en evidencia a Jules delante de Gerard.

- La verdad no estoy enamorado, pero si espero estarlo. – Acoto sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta que amarraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. – Nicole y yo solo somos amigos señor, tengo más de tres meses que no se nada de ella. – Aclaro estando a poco pasos de llegar a la mesa, buscando la manera de alejar ese tema.

La mirada de Elisa se poso en los caballeros que llegaban, pero sobre todo en Jules que su sola presencia ahí hacia que su corazón se volcara una y otra vez, sintiéndolo filtrarse en sus venas, una mirada disimulada a ella y eso bastaba para fulminarla, una vez mas estaba perdida y sus piernas temblaban, además de que esa mezcla de miedo y felicidad que la embarga desde hace un par de días se instalaba en su ser con mas, mucha mas fuerza , logrando que todo su ser palpitara descontrolado, deseando el aliento de él para vivir, anhelando que sus besos galopen por todo su cuerpo y se fundan en su sangre, ese poder puede tenerlo Jules Leblanc, él la hace, arder, morir y revivir, estar atada a él sintiendo cada molécula de su ser reclamarlo para que la encarcele entre sus brazos, sintiendo que ella es esa pieza perfecta que se amolda a él, lo ama con locura, lo anhela con desespero, lo ansia tanto que siente va a explotar en millones de pedazos, quiere sentir sus manos grandes apoderarse de sus caderas y que la mueva al ritmo que desee, que le estimule los cinco sentidos de la perfecta manera que sabe hacerlo. Solo un suspiro apenas perceptible es la vía de escape para tantos sentimientos tan intensos, sino terminaran por consumirla.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo Jules con su marcado acento, ese que ponía en guardia los sentidos de la joven pelirroja.

- Buenas noches señor Leblanc. – Saludo John poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano, seguidamente saludo a Gerard.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo Sarah con su acostumbrado tono de voz despectivo y hosco que utilizaba hacia Jules, quien por protocolo, recibió la mano de la mujer.

- Señor Leblanc, es un placer verlo nuevamente. – Saludo Elisa tratando de controlar sus emociones.

- Igualmente señora, luce muy hermosa hoy. – Saludo queriendo ser uno más que llegaba a la mesa y no dejar ver todo lo que ella le estaba ocasionando por dentro, para después hacer un ademan y que ella tomase asiento, un minuto después todos estaban sentados, mientras dos mesoneros, colocaban copas llenas a la mitad de champagne.

- Si sin duda alguna mi hija luce preciosa, parece una diosa bajada del Olimpo y sobre todo con este collar tan hermoso, es una verdadera obra de arte que no cualquiera puede regalar, es que Frank siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito para las joyas. - Expuso con superioridad, tratando de hacerle saber a ese hombre que jamás podrá darle a su hija lo que Frank le ofrecía, apenas se lo vio no pudo evitar su sorpresa ante exótica y valiosísima prenda.

Jules aprovecho la oportunidad y miro el cuello de Elisa en realidad el collar ya lo conocía a la perfección ahora estaba imaginando sus dientes y labios recorrer el cuello, masajearlo con su lengua y robarle el magnifico sabor de su piel, tratando de mantener una postura cómoda mientras sentía que la estaba deseando demasiado, sus pálpitos se lo estaban dejando claro, por lo que se humedeció un poco los labios con la lengua, logrando con esto captar la mirada de Sarah, quien en ese instante se sintió, furiosa y desconcertada.

- Sarah tienes toda la razón es un collar único, exclusivo de eso estoy seguro, pero debo admitir que solo lo pague, pues quien lo eligió fue tu hija. – Acoto Frank con la mirada puesta en la pelirroja quien sonreía a medias, pues la mirada que Jules le había dedicado y el pasarse la lengua por los labios, solo lograron que cada átomo de su cuerpo se cubriera en llamas, tanto que podía jurar su piel se estaba vistiendo de carmín.

- No me habías dicho eso hija. – Acoto la mujer con voz cariñosa y buscando la mirada de Elisa a su lado, pues pretendía ser la madre modelo delante de todos los presentes.

- Si madre, lo elegí, bueno en realidad lo eligieron por mi. – Desviando la mirada a los caballeros frente a ella. – Es que pensaba en algún regalo y pedí recomendaciones, cuando me lo mostraron quede impresionada, me encanto… creo que yo no lo hubiese elegido mejor, debo admitir que ha pasado a ser mi favorito. – La mirada de ella busco una vez mas la de su madre, quien la conocía muy bien ese brillo en los ojos la delataba, por lo que Sarah desvió la mirada a Jules tratando de disimular y él solo elevo ambas cejas y regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado, dejándole saber en ese preciso momento que quien le había regalado el collar era él y no su yerno, a ese que idolatraba solo porque le permitía darse la vida de lujos que llevaba, a cambio de la desdicha de Elisa.

Sarah Legan trago en seco al darse cuenta que había elogiado algo que ese desgraciado le había regalado a su hija, no podía negarse que la prenda costaba una fortuna, si la esmeralda central era una de las mas grandes que ha visto. – Dejo libre un suspiro y trato de sonreír para después tomar una copa y llevársela a los labios y así pasar su asombro, el cual nunca reconocería, pues no aceptaba a ese hombre ni con todas las esmeraldas y diamantes del mundo porque sencillamente no lo toleraba.

- Señor Lambert, me he enterado que se ha comprometido. – Intervino la mujer tratando de desviar el tema de conversación que ella misma había impuesto y que no le salió como esperaba.

- Así es señora, mí prometida esta en estos momentos posando para los fotógrafos, junto a los esposos – Expuso sonriente.

- ¿Y su señor padre como se encuentra? – Pregunto, interesándose en el tema, Gerard era el único amigo de Frank que realmente apreciaba, lo consideraba bastante inteligente.

- Mi padre se encuentra muy bien gracias, tomándose un merecido descanso, pues ahora solo se la pasa de caza o en el club junto al padre de Jules, aunque Jean Paul aun este a cargo de la presidencia de minas Crown – El ojinegro desvió la mirada a su amigo. – Creo que Gautier terminara corrompiendo a tu padre, lo sonsaca todo el tiempo al parecer quieren regresar a sus mejores años y estar detrás de cada mujer aunque no lo digan, mientras que a Jean Pierre y a mi, no toca amargarnos con la política. – Regreso la mirada a Sarah. – Es que ser ministro y senador no es fácil. – Expuso sonriente, mientras que Sarah sin siquiera quererlo se estaba enterando un poco mas de la familia del hombre que mas aborrecía y como en poco tiempo sabia que además de que tienen las minas, que eso ya lo sabia, ahora sabe que también el hermano es senador, evidenciando que seguramente en Francia cuenten con una posición envidiable. Sin embargo eso no es suficiente, en realidad así fuese el mismo jefe de estado, no lo aceptaría para su hija.

En cuanto los ojos de Joshua captaron la imagen de su padre junto a su tío Terry posando para una fotografía, su pequeño corazón latió emocionado y casi se lamento de no poder correr hasta ellos para salir también en la fotografía, pero sus abuelos y su tío Manuelle le habían dicho que debía comportarse y no podía andar corriendo por el salón, que habría mucha gente y podía perderse, la verdad nunca imagino ver a tantas damas y caballeros reunidos en un salón, aunque mas que un salón esto parecía ser del tamaño de todo su barrio en Amiens, sus tíos tenían demasiados amigos, llego tomado de la mano de su abuela hasta el lugar.

- ¡Papi, tío Terry… yo también quiero tomarme fotos! – Expreso con la mirada brillante.

- Por supuesto campeón, ven acá – Menciono Fabrizio al tiempo que se doblaba para tomarlo en brazos y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Pensé que te habías quedado en la iglesia – Le dijo el inglés al pequeño en tono divertido.

- No tío Terry… si me dolían mucho los pies, tu boda fue mas larga que la de papi y mami, bueno… aunque también fue la de mi tía, espero que la de mi tío Manuelle y la señorita Hamilton no dure mucho… sé que no pues ello casi nunca hablan – Indico el pequeño provocando con esto las carcajadas de los dos caballeros.

- Señores por favor miren hacia la cámara – Pidió el fotógrafo con una sonrisa, al ver el gran parecido que también tenia el niño con los dos jóvenes.

Así se dispusieron a hacer las fotos con los pajes, todos los niños se reunieron para posar ante las cámaras y como siempre Joshua atrajo la atención de los adultos con sus ocurrencias, Fabrizio lucia mas relajado a medida que pasaban los minutos, incluso compartió algunas bromas que le hiciera Terry a su hermana, también a su prima a quien ya conocía, Dominique, la verdad la chica tenia unas hermosos ojos grises y eso hizo que el corazón le diese una voltereta al imaginar lo que había impresionado a su pequeño de ella, pero alejo la idea pues seguramente Joshua entendería con los años que eran familia y como tal no podían tener una relación, poco a poco el joven se sentía mas cómodo interactuando con los Grandchester. Albert y Fransheska reían alegremente al ver como Frederick y Joshua intentaban mantener una conversación, algo realmente complicado pues el hijo de los Wells no hablaba mientras el francés no dejaba de hacerlo, evidentemente el hecho de no estar acostumbrado a interactuar con niños cohibía un poco al hijo de Elisa, pero este también comenzaba a soltarse a medida que pasaban los minutos. Hermosas imágenes quedaron capturadas por los lentes de los fotógrafos, las novias rodeadas de niños, solas o junto a sus esposos, con sus madres, ya llevaban un buen rato aquí y parecía que no acabarían nunca, así que se tomaron un receso para despedir a los pequeño y compartir un poco con los invitados a quienes en su mayoría no habían saludado hasta ahora.

Fabrizio y Marion acompañaron a Joshua hasta la puerta, el pequeño se despidió de sus padres y Frederick de los de él, mientras la chica rubia de ojos azules, los acompañaba junto al chofer de su abuela Fiorella, el auto se alejaba y su mirada topacio se posaba en el paisaje, se puso de rodillas sobre el mueble y Dennis lo rodeo con su brazo para brindarle protección, Frederick al ver lo que hacia Joshua él lo imito y la rubia sonreía al ver al niño tan desenvuelto.

- Fred, mira que bonito. – Decía señalando un hombre en una carreta al que rebasaron. – Mi abuelo tiene caballos, en la casa tenemos, ahora le decimos que nos lleven a verlos. – Joshua hablaba, aunque Frederick no le entendiese, solo que se le hacia imposible quedarse callado, después vieron a una joven de cabellos rojos caminar con una cesta la cual, tenia flores dentro. – Mira a esa niña tiene el color del cabello como tu mamá, tu mami es hermosa, es muy bonita, pero tu papá… yo sé que lo quieres como yo quiero a mi papi, pero es que él es… es como mi abuelo, es muy mayor… seguro no puede correr, ni jugar… pero el señor de Paris, el alto él mira a tu mamá como enamorado, pone cara de bobo yo me di cuenta… mi abuela me dice que es normal que los caballeros se fijen en la belleza de las damas, tu mami es muy bonita por eso él la mira… pero ella lo mira como enamorada también… y no entiendo, le pediré a mi papi que me explique. – Hablaba con total inocencia.

Dennis sonreía mientras miraba al niño francés parlotear, parecía no cansarse y aunque no recibiera respuesta seguía hablando, mientras Frederick lo miraba sonriente y se fijaba en como modulaba la boca, tal vez tratando de imitarlo, haciéndole todo mas complicado, porque ni ella y menos el chofer que también sonreía por la situación entendían ni una palabra de lo que decía.

- Tal vez ella se enamore de él porque tu mami es bonita y tu papá. – Dejo libre un suspiro de frustración y no podía evitar decir la verdad. – Tu papá es muy viejo, no parece tu papá… papi no me dejo hablar, sé que no debo hacerlo delante de las personas mayores, pero si papi no me dice porque ellos se miran como enamorados, seguro mi tío Manuelle lo hará o mi abuela, ella también me responde todas las preguntas que le hago, pero eso lo hare cuando estemos solos… ¡Mira ya casi llegamos! – Dijo con emoción señalando al reconocer los portones. – Ya vamos a jugar con el señor Lapín y yo tengo muchos rompecabezas, también te puedo prestar mi violín… si quieres te pudo leer el tesoro escondido, ese… ese es mi libro favorito. – Hablaba mientras el auto entraba a la propiedad de los Di Carlo. – La casa de mis abuelo es muy grande, pero mi casa en Francia es pequeña… me gusta mas estar con mis abuelos, pero también quiero ver a mi abuelo Pétain, veras que se parece a tu papá y él es mi abuelo. – Hablaba sin parar y el auto se detenía seguidamente, le abrían la puerta del vehículo.

Dennis bajo con la ayuda del chofer y ayudaron a los niños a bajar, seguidamente el ama de llave los condujo al recibidor, ella ya había recibido una llamada del señor Fabrizio donde le informaba que el niño llegaría con un nuevo amigo por lo que se dispusieron a preparar algunos dulces y a acondicionar un área para que jugaran, la misma fue en una de las terrazas.

Los esposos habían tomado asiento para descansar unos minutos antes de dar una vuelta por el salón, se estaban divirtiendo mucho pero tanta atención también resultaba un poco agotadora, sobre todo para Candy quien a momentos sentía que leves mareos se apoderaban de ella, intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía, pues sabia que muchas miradas estaban sobre ella y que las lenguas de las damas de la alta sociedad eran de cuidado. Cuando sus ojos captaron a los esposos Wells que se acercaban para felicitarla una extraña sensación se extendió dentro de ella, se tenso al ver la seriedad de Elisa, era evidente que la chica se sentía casi obligada a llegar hasta ellos para felicitarlos, sin embargo no dejaría que esa amargura que ella parecía llevar grabada en la piel la contagiase esta noche, pero al minuto siguiente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los miel de la pelirroja todo pareció cambiar, había un brillo especial en estos que no lograba entender, y al mismo tiempo le pedían confiar.

- Buenas noches, permítanme felicitarlos por esta nueva vida que emprenden – Esbozo Frank abriendo los brazos con una gran sonrisa acercándose primero a los caballeros – William bienvenido al mundo de los hombres felizmente casados, tu esposa es un gran tesoro y algo me dice que tu vida será tan dichosa como lo es la de nosotros – Indico el hombre mirando unos segundos a su esposa y después se acerco a Terruce – Señor Grandchester mis mas sinceras felicitaciones, por su regreso, su titulo y sobre todo por la hermosa mujer que ha desposado el día de hoy… auguro que será tan feliz como mi estimado amigo William, cada vez la familia crece un poco mas – Agrego con esa sonrisa brillante y sincera que poseía.

- Muchas gracias Frank, la verdad es que ya me siento el hombre más feliz de este mundo y también puedo jurar que mi vida será extraordinaria junto a Fransheska – Menciono Albert.

- Gracias por sus felicitaciones señor Wells, yo al igual que mi cuñado puedo apostar que no existe nadie mas feliz en este salón que mi persona, tengo a mi lado a una mujer bellísima, dulce, inteligente, alegre, espontanea… un sueño y saber que al fin estaré junto a ella para toda la vida no se compara con nada mas, ella es mi mayor tesoro y mi mas grande recompensa – Expreso Terry dejando en claro a todos que para él no había nadie mas importante que Candy y que no la cambiaria jamás por nadie, era evidente que estaba lanzándole la indirecta a Elisa, él aun seguía guardando cierto recelo hacia la pelirroja, aun cuando Candy hubiese intentando hacerle creer que esta había cambiado.

- Felicitaciones para todos, espero de corazón que sean felices y sus matrimonios sean prósperos, que tengan hijos fuertes, hermosos y sanos, también que tenga paz y amor – Esbozo Elisa en un comentario que mas parecía los deseos impresos en las postales de navidad, mostrando una sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada, la verdad se sentía un tanto incomoda y no porque tuviese envidia de Candy o le doliese verla feliz al lado de Terry, sino porque ella no podía hacer como Frank, no podía fingir que era la mujer mas feliz del mundo y que su matrimonio era perfecto, puede que su esposo no este fingiendo… la verdad no lo estaba, él si creía que tenían un amor sublime y completo, pero que ella mostrase lo mismo era ser demasiado descarada y no lo harían, por lo que solo se limito a esbozar unas cuantas palabras mientras le sonreía a los esposos.

- Elisa… muchas gracias por tus deseos, pero creo que quedarían mejor si nos das un abrazo – Esbozo Candy con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la chica sin darle tiempo de huir.

- Yo… bueno, claro… deseo que seas muy feliz Candy – Susurro sintiendo que el mundo se había puesto patas arriba cuando se unió a la rubia en un abrazo y mucho mas aun cuando para su absoluto desconcierto se sintió bien a hacerlo… fue como si en ese momento algo se hubiese quebrado dentro de ella y se hubiese desmoronado, como si una gran cantidad de cenizas hubiesen sido lanzadas al viento y una corriente de aire la hubiese recorrido completamente, incluso sintió que se le hacia muy fácil respirar.

- Muchas gracias, sé que tus deseos son sinceros – Esbozo la rubia mirándola a los ojos y ese brillo que había visto en un principio en estos se había hecho mas intenso.

- Para ti también Terruce, deseo que sus vidas tengan lo que tanto anhelan y merecen… yo… sé que han luchado por esto que tienen ahora y admiro el valor que ambos demostraron para conseguirlo… - Dijo sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y le estaba impidiendo hablar con normalidad, odiaba esa sensación, respiro profundamente y elevo el rostro para retomar su autocontrol – Estoy segura que esta vez no dejaran que nada se interponga entre ustedes y que no dejaran su felicidad a manos de terceros, serán quienes se encarguen de construir su propio futuro… y no hay nada mas extraordinario que ser dueños de sus vidas – Agrego sintiendo como la garganta se le cerraba, desvió la mirada de los esposos Grandchester y la poso con rapidez en su tío y su esposa – Les deseo lo mismo a ustedes, espero sean muy felices juntos y al fin pueda tener un poco de esa libertad que tanto extraña tío William, tiene a un gran hombre por esposo Fransheska, uno que la hará feliz con todo lo que tiene, algo me dice que usted también recibirá lo mismo de ella tío… - Esbozo sintiendo aun esa extraña sensación de zozobra que la recorría entera, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, a mostrar sus sentimientos así y hasta cierto punto se enfurecía al imaginar que ellos podían pensar que solo hablaba por compromiso… pues los esposos Andley seguían en silencio y Terry también se mantenía distante.

- Elisa muchísimas gracias por sus palabras, yo me siento feliz de formar parte de su familia… pero deberíamos dejar de lado el protocolo ¿Verdad? Bueno sé que ahora soy tu tía, pero nunca esperaría que me trataras con distancia por esto, por el contrario estaría encantada de ser tu amiga y que podamos compartir un poco mas, ya que tu hijo y mi sobrino parecen haberse hecho muy amigos… quizás nosotras deberíamos seguir su ejemplo – Indico Fransheska con una hermosa sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sus nervios, había algo en la pelirroja que la intimidaba, tal vez era el hecho que Albert muy poco hablaba de su sobrina, en realidad era a quien menos mencionaba, así que para ella era como si fuese una completa extraña; sabia que su esposo la apreciaba, podía notarlo en las pocas veces que habían llegado a nombrarla en alguna conversación y también que le preocupaba su bienestar, aunque a decir verdad a la chica no podía faltarle nada… pero viéndola ahora mas de cerca y su actitud que distanciaba mucho de la de su esposo al referirse a su feliz matrimonio… algo no encajaba y no era solo que el hombre pudiese ser el abuelo de la chica, era como si ambos estuviesen viviendo en mundos distintos, incluso vidas paralelas… una ella y una él, nada tenían que ver la una con la otra, eso era evidente – Pensaba Fransheska cuando escucho la voz de la chica.

- Por supuesto Fransheska, me encantaría… espero podamos hacerlo cuando regresen de su viaje de bodas y también estoy feliz por la amistad que han entablado mi hijo y su… tu sobrino, es un niño muy especial – Dijo Elisa un poco mas animada, agradeciendo que la chica cambiase a ese tema, hablar de su hijo la hacia sentirse segura.

- Sabes que eres bienvenida en nuestra casa siempre Elisa – Menciono Albert mirándola a los ojos, y los de él mostraban una calidez especial.

La pelirroja comprendió de inmediato que le estaba abriendo las puertas de la mansión sinceramente, después de tantos años de habérselas cerrado por su altanería y su falta de tacto cuando se ensaño contra Candy para hacerla sentir culpable por la supuesta muerte de Terry, justo en este momento había caído en cuenta que había sido inmensamente cruel en aquella oportunidad, ahora que amaba con intensidad a alguien sabia, que preferiría mil veces que el destino le cobrase a ella por sus cuentas pendientes pero que jamás tocase a Jules, no podría vivir si algo le llegase a suceder a él por su causa, no podría con esa culpa. Albert se acerco hasta ella y también le dio un abrazo para después depositar un beso en la frente de la pelirroja quien sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su garganta se cerraba de nuevo con ese nudo tan molesto, sorprendida ante la actitud del rubio se quedo congelada, sabia que su tío era un hombre tan bueno que jamás podría albergar odio en su corazón hacia nadie, pero ver que ahora le brindaba esta muestra de cariño, era algo que no había logrado imaginarse en sus mas alocados pensamientos, tampoco era que para ella esto fuese vital, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en su propio mundo, alejada de los demás, solo Jules les bastaba para ser completamente feliz, pero se sentía tan bien que la acogiesen como una mas de ellos.

- Has madurado Elisa y estoy seguro que cada día serás mejor, mejor madre, mejor hermana, mejor amiga… la vida nos enseña tantas cosas, nunca dejamos de aprender y a todos nos queda mucho por descubrir, eres parte de mi familia y deseo que te sientas así… perdóname por no ser quien diese el primer paso y dejar todo de tu parte – Hablaba Albert intentando que esta conversación fuese solo entre ellos, respiro profundamente para continuar – Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con cada uno de nosotros, también somos tu familia y deseamos tu felicidad tanto como deseamos la de cada uno, tenlo presente siempre Elisa… estaremos allí siempre, solo… - El rubio se quedo a mitad de la frase pues no deseaba incomodar a su sobrina en ese momento, su mirada tal vez ya decía demasiado, era evidente que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y eso debía reconocerse, sino de nada valía este acercamiento, así que imitando la actitud de Candy le dio otro abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio pues no podía hablar, si lo hacia terminaría allí llorando como una tonta sentimental y eso era lo ultimo que deseaba, la verdad ya no sabia de donde salían tantas lagrimas, parecía que llevaba una fuente por dentro que nunca se secaba, dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa esas que solo dejaba ver cuando se sentía verdaderamente libre y recibió un nuevo abrazo de su tío, mientras le depositaba un beso en la sien. Fransheska también le dio un fuerte abrazo y busco la manera que la pelirroja se quedara allí unos minutos, entablando una conversación casual, mientras Terry la observaba aun con un poco de recelo, la vio buscar algo con la mirada un par de veces pero no logro captar que era, tal vez a su hermano, veía como todos se desvivían por acercarse a Elisa y no debía restarle merito a la chica, ella al parecer también deseaba ese acercamiento, pero él necesitaba mucho mas que unas palabras emotivas y unos abrazos para confiar en alguien como ella, alguien que le había hecho tanto daño a Candy, tal vez el tiempo lo hiciese cambiar de opinión, pero por el momento solo se limitaría a tratarla con respeto y cortesía por ser parte de la familia de su esposa, pero solo eso, no le nacía acercarse a Elisa Leagan… bueno Elisa Wells.

A pocos metros de allí Jules observaba la escena entre Elisa y su familia, sentía su corazón latir emocionado al ver como ella se abría poco a poco a estos, Elisa necesitaba de este tipo de acercamiento y apoyo, a veces sabia que ella se sentía sola en este mundo, que la distancia que la separaba de su hermano y la actitud hostil de su madre la hacia sentirse abandonada a su suerte y aunque no lo admitiese escondiéndose detrás de esa coraza que se ponía cada vez que llegaban a este tema, él sabia que ella deseaba ser parte de la familia Andley, deseaba serlo en verdad y no solo durante una reunión o una fiesta, ella también quería hablar con su tía y su tío como lo hacía Neil, reír con ellos y compartir un abrazo como esos que acababa de recibir, justo ahora él también tenia unos deseos enorme de correr hasta Candice y darle un abrazo, darle también las gracias por intentar acercarse a su ángel, por abrirle un espacio; ese es el deber de una familia, unir a sus miembros, no lo que hacia la arpía de Sarah, si al menos aprendiese un poco de William y Candice Andley.

Pensaba Jules mientras sentía su corazón latir lleno de felicidad y una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, una que era imposible de ocultar, pues su gran amor sonreía y su sonrisa no era mecánica ni fingida, sabia que estaba un poco incomoda, tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrada a este tiempo de relación, pero algo le decía que lograría encajar con ellos, sentirse realmente parte de su familia, como siempre ha debido ser, ahora el juego estaba puesto, solo quedaba de parte de cada uno hacer su mejor jugada y si él debía participar de este lo haría, con tal de ver esa sonrisa en Elisa lo haría, deseaba que ella fuese feliz en todos los aspectos de su vida, eso es lo que se desea cuando se ama a alguien profundamente, que todo en su mundo sea perfecto, dicha y armonía y él a ella la adoraba.

La mirada de Fabrizio se posaba en las personas que ocupaban el área de baile, sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por su venas y su ser le gritaba que le diera rienda suelta a su pasión, que se permitiese al menos un vals, no cree que eso sea tan grave, si puede correr detrás de Joshua ¿Cómo no poder bailar? Su vista se poso en su hermosa esposa la cual aplaudía los movimientos de las personas en la pista, la recorría con la mirada, observando el perfil más hermoso que pueda existir, perdiéndose completamente en ella, cuando Marión ceso los aplausos, él aprovecho y tomo una de las manos de la joven, llevándosela a los labios, depositándole un tierno beso, recibiendo por esto el mejor de los pagos y no podría ser menos que una maravillosa sonrisa y una vez mas la mirada verde regresaba a las parejas que danzaban.

La mirada topacio recorría el salón y se fijaba a unas mesas de distancia, donde estaba ella, su primer amor y el mas grande, ese que no necesita competir con nadie, pues ella tiene todo el poder, ella es única, ha amado sus virtudes, porque no le ve defectos, la ve sonreír y esa sensación de estar completamente feliz lo embarga al verla, es la misma, aunque el tiempo haya pasado y haya dejado algunas huellas sigue siendo tan hermosa como el primer día que la vio.

Sabe que la pieza del vals esta por terminar, se acerca y le da un beso en el cuello a Marión, para después susurrarle algo en el oído, ella asintió en silencio con una de esas sonrisas que le alegran la vida, seguidamente busco sus labios y le dio un tierno beso, se puso de pie y se encamino con un claro propósito.

El vals finalizo, las parejas recibían sus aplausos y regresaban a las mesas, la orquesta descansaba, mientras el director mantenía una conversación, la cual finalizo al minuto y el hombre retomaba su puesto, tratando de poder cumplir el favor que le habían pedido, empezó a dar las instrucciones a la banda y aunque algunos no entendía porque el cambio, hicieron lo que les pedía, además de integrar un nuevo instrumento, el cual marco la sinfonía.

Las notas del bandoneón se dejaron escuchar en el salón, logrando captar la atención de todos los presentes y aunque no entendían y más de uno fruncía el seño ante el desconcierto, fijaron su mirada en el joven que cruzaba el salón con una maravillosa sonrisa, algunas damas se emocionaron, sobre todos aquellas que adoraban el baile.

Fabrizio llego a la mesa donde estaba Albert y su hermana, también su padre y su madre, los ojos de Fransheska brillaron como nunca, tanto que hasta pudo verse reflejado en las pupilas grises.

- Sabes que no podrás bailar por el traje. – Le susurro tomándole la mano y depositándole un beso en esta, ella bajo la mirada a la amplia falda de su vestido y dejo libre un suspiro de frustración.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Fabrizio Alfonzo? - Pregunto tratando de parecer enfadada.

- No es mi culpa, princesa de las hadas… - Acoto guiñándole un ojo. – Ahora yo vengo a buscar a mi mejor pareja de baile, vine por mi novia. – Dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano a su madre, perdiéndose en los ojos de ella, los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas ante la emoción. – ¿Señor me permite una pieza con su esposa? – Pidió desviando la mirada hacia su padre, quien asintió en silencio sintiéndose realmente feliz.

Fiorella se puso de pie mientras Fabrizio la guiaba tomada de la mano hacia la pista de baile, ella se sentía nerviosa porque todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, sabia que muchos no aprobaban el baile, pero no le importaba, iba a después de tantos años a bailar con su hijo, con su maravilloso compañero, sentía las lagrimas tibias bajar por sus mejillas y sentía vergüenza porque no debía llorar de esa manera, pero solo ella sabia las emociones que la estaban dominando en ese momento, no sentía el suelo, era como si flotara y que todo fuese mentira, pero el calor del agarre y los ojos topacio que le sonreían solo le decían que no estaba soñando.  
Al llegar al centro de la pista se colocaron frente a frente y ella no pudo retener un sollozo al verlo, tan alto, tan hermoso, recordó que la ultima vez que bailo con él estaría de su misma estatura, pero ahora su Fabrizio Alfonzo era mucho mas alto.

El joven se acercó al tiempo que acomodaba el paso de iniciación, se acercó lo suficiente y se perdió en la mirada gris de su madre, llevo lentamente su pulgar y limpio la lagrima que rodaba cuesta abajo por la mejilla de ella, seguidamente se acercó y le deposito un lento y tierno beso en la sien mientras que él mismo se tragaba sus propias lagrimas.

- Te amo mamá. – Le susurro al oído. – Eres la mejor del mundo… eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, te amo porque me perdonas cualquier cosa, me apoyas en todo, siempre lo has hecho, siempre has pensado primero en mi antes que en los demás, antes que en ti misma, gracias por amarme de esta manera mamá… ahora si novia mía, vamos a enseñarle a estos americanos como los Di Carlo bailan tango. – Dijo y una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios llenándose en ese momento de ímpetu y energía para bailar con su madre como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

Solo basto el primer paso para que todos los presentes se pusieran de pie mientras aplaudían con emoción, observando con detenimiento los movimientos de la pareja, en como Fiorella a pesar de ser una mujer entrada en sus años, podía dejar en ridículo a cualquier joven, tenia actitud, fuerza, sensualidad, flexibilidad.

Mientras que Fabrizio destilaba, arrogancia, fortaleza, seguridad, rapidez. - Él podía ver como todos hacían una rueda mientras admiraban anonadados como se desenvolvían, Fiorella se sentía completamente feliz, una sonrisa imborrable acompañaba sus movimientos, tal vez algunos de los presentes aun no aceptasen el baile, pero eso a ella no le importaba, ahora lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era compartir este tango con su hijo, con el mejor de todos los bailarines, Fabrizio estaba hecho para esto, tenia la madera para ser mejor que cualquiera y no lo decía porque fuese su hijo, sino porque así lo era, ella había bailado con otros caballeros y ninguno imprimía tanta pasión al hacerlo, él al igual que ella lo sentía correr por las venas, en su piel, en su alma, hay el gran secreto del tango, sentirlo, dejarlo que te colme el ser, no solo es una coreografía para hacerlo bien, es dejarlo fluir, tenia la potencia y agudeza perfecta, el complemento ideal entre miradas llenas de sensualidad que dominarían a cualquier mujer y sutiles para que confiaran en sus pasos, aun ella siendo su madre se siente atrapada por esos topacios hechiceros y esa seguridad que ofrece al guiarla por la pista, esa protección que le brindan los brazos, en el cual en estos momentos puede desplomarse el salón y ella saldría ilesa porque esta entre los brazos de su hijo.

Fabrizio guio a su madre lo suficiente al borde del cordón de personas hasta donde se encontraba su hermana e hizo que su madre diese una vuelta, mientras ella hacia esto con la rapidez que las notas le indicaban, tomo la mano de su hermana y la jalo guiándola en una vuelta sencilla la cual podía dar con el vestido, ella sonreía emocionada y él no hacia menos, se acercó hasta su madre, quien terminaba de dar la vuelta, en un movimiento maestro tomo las manos de las dos dejando a Fransheska en medio, llevándose con esto la admiración de todos los presentes, mas de uno quedo con la boca abierta ante la maestría del chico, Marión lo admiraba y se juro en ese instante aprender a bailar tango como su suegra, porque Fabrizio era tan bueno bailando tango como los que vio compitiendo por un titulo mundial, sabia que le gustaba el tango y que lo bailaba, pero no con tanta desenvoltura y pasión.

Fabrizio bailaba con las dos mientras los aplausos de los invitados opacaban a la banda, giro su cuerpo y antes de que el tango exigiese nuevamente rapidez, saco a Fransheska y la coloco en el mismo lugar al lado de Albert, quien le regalo una sonrisa y él le correspondió de la misma manera, pero al volver el cuerpo a su madre, nuevamente sus ojos destellaron ante el ímpetu y su sonrisa desapareció, demostrando con esto que el baile era algo realmente serio.

Ángelo al igual que Fabrizio compartían baile con Fiorella, ella les había inculcado esa pasión por el tango, por lo que al ver a su amigo luciéndose como nunca en al pista de baile, tomo la mano de su hermana, quien al ver las intensiones del italiano le regalo una sonrisa y se puso de pie, encaminándose a la pista de baile también.

- No creas que vas a ganarte los aplausos tu solo. – Le dijo a Fabrizio con una gran sonrisa e iniciando el baile.

- ¿Aun quieres competir? – Pregunto de la misma manera. – Sabes que siempre se me dio mejor que a ti, con esto y con el esgrima no puedes Ángelo.

- Vamos Fabrizio, te aseguro que he mejorado mucho en el tango. – Expuso sonriente y llevo una mano a la barbilla de su hermana elevándole la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos y dejar vibrando en el aire esa sensualidad que el tango requiere, seguidamente cerró la cintura de ella con un brazo y la adhirió a su cuerpo con fuerza, llevándose aplausos.

- ¿Y que con el esgrima? – Pregunto Fabrizio después de una enérgica vuelta y varios ocho de su madre.

- ¿No pensaras buscar los floretes ahora? – Inquirió Ángelo divertido y elevando una ceja.

- El sábado en mi casa, por la mañana, dame tiempo para comprar el uniforme. – Fue la pauta de Fabrizio.

La mirada de Edith se posaba divertida en las parejas mientras que los pies le pedían a gritos bailar, vio a su lado a Jules quien mantenía una copa en la mano, mientras con su mirada imperturbable también observaba a los bailarines.

El joven de los ojos verde gris sintió como alguien le arrebataba la copa y la colocaba sobre la mesa, su mirada desconcertada se poso en su acompañante.

- ¿Que esperas? invítame a bailar. – Fueron las palabras susurradas de su cuñada.

- Yo no se bailar tango Edith. – Fue la respuesta en el mismo tono de voz.

- Por favor cuñado a otra con esa mentira, me vas a decir que te la pasabas de bar en bar en Paris y no sabes bailar tango, entonces ¿Que hacías en esos lugares? – El joven alzo ambas cejas. – Está bien no me lo digas, pero estoy segura que también bailabas tango, anda Jules no seas aguafiestas. – Le pidió en un ruego.

- No se porque Jean Pierre no te manda a buscar de una vez. – Dijo con resignación, tomándole la mano y guiándola a la pista.

- Eres el mejor cuñado que pueda existir. – Acoto mordiéndose un grito de emoción, Jules solo ladeo la cabeza en un gesto de gracia. – Y tu hermano no me manda a buscar porque sabía que era la madrina del matrimonio de Fran, pero para tu mala suerte me regreso en dos días. – Hablaba mientras iniciaban el baile.

- Menos mal… - Dijo queriendo hacerle una broma, la cual decidió retirar rápidamente. – Te extrañare.

- Bah. – Edith dejo libre una exclamación de que no creía en la palabra del francés. – Si nos vimos muy pocas veces, sé que quieres que me vaya, porque piensas que por estar tanto tiempo lejos, puedo dejar de querer a tu hermano, pero eso no pasara nunca, porque Pierre tiene algo que nadie tiene…

- ¿Que tiene? – Pregunto Jules interviniendo y mirándola a los ojos. Edith se mantuvo en silencio y solo le regalo una sonrisa.

- Un hermano de casi dos metros que le dice, estoy a cargo de tu prometida cuando solo son mentiras, porque se la pasa con amigas en su departamento…

- Esta bien Edith, ya no preguntare nada mas… - Intervino al ver la burla de ella y como le hacia para salirse con la suya.

- Anda dime ¿Quien es la chica? – Pregunto colocando ojos de manso cordero.

- ¿Que chica? no recuerdo a ninguna, un caballero no tiene memoria Edith… y ya deja de preguntar que te estas equivocando en los pasos.

- Quien se equivoca eres tú. – Expuso ella sonriente al ver como había intimidado a su cuñado y lo hizo perder el paso.

- En el tango no se habla, solo se mira a los ojos. – Fue su respuesta y ella hizo un gesto con sus dedos para sellar sus labios y se concentraron en el baile.

Jules pudo ver a Gerard que también tomaba participación junto a Gezabel, sabia que no se quedaría sentado si ya algunos estaban bailando, ya no tenia porque guardar apariencias, ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

- El señor Leblanc esta realmente entretenido con su acompañante, tal vez y terminen comprometidos hacen una hermosa pareja. – Hablo Sarah con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Elisa la escucharía, aunque mantuviese la mirada fija en la pista.

- No… verdaderamente no lo creo Sarah, Edith es la prometida de su hermano, de Jean Pierre. – Acoto Frank, respondiendo al comentario mordaz de su suegra. – Solo la trata como si fuese una hermana.

Elisa sonrió para después tomar un poco de champagne, debe admitir que siente celos, pero no por Edith sino por no poder bailar, por no poder compartir como quisiera, solo le queda mirar a los demás pasarla bien, ella estaba muy segura del amor que Jules le profesaba, las palabras envenenadas de su madre no le amargarían la velada.

Fabrizio miro a su alrededor y pudo ver como dos parejas mas se unieron y quiso en ese momento hacer el baile mas entretenido y unido tal como lo hacían en las verdaderas milongas, esas donde el baile de todos se convierte en uno, en el cual interviene todos, por lo que guio a su madre cerca de una de las parejas y utilizo su mano libre, la cual llevo hasta el hombro de Ángelo y lo toco para que se distrajese y robarle la pareja, acción que dio resultado, pues apenas el joven volvió la cabeza, tomo la mano de Alexandra jalándola hacia él, pero Ángelo fue rápido y antes de que pudiese quedarse con las dos damas él se le robo a Fiorella, haciendo que las mujeres sonrieran.

- Sigue siendo el mismo, mamá Fiore. – Acoto Ángelo sonriente.

- Aun mas apuesto, pero si sigue siendo mi niño. – Respondió ella mientras se dejaba guiar por el mejor amigo de su hijo.

Alexandra se sentía débil y que el suelo bajo sus pies había desaparecido cuando Fabrizio la tomo en sus brazos y la hacia danzar, su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente al momento de sentir el torso de él acoplarse al de ella, mientras su mirada se perdía en el rostro y al fin se poso en los labios, al tiempo que se preguntaba que se sentiría besarlo nuevamente, seguramente cada vello de su piel se erizaría de la misma manera como le paso la única vez que probo la boca de su gran amor, sentiría que sus pulmones se vaciarían y que todo absolutamente todo desaparecería, sentía las lagrimas ahogar su garganta y las ganas de besarlo aumentaron cuando se fijo en como la miraba, con esa sensualidad que lograba que cada átomo de su cuerpo lo anhelase, pero sabia que esas miradas solo eran por interpretar el tango, no porque la desease de la manera que ella soñaba, un movimiento mas y pudo ahogarse en su aliento y esta seguro que él también bebió el de ella, esto era mas, mucho mas de lo que esperaba, la estaba torturando de la peor manera, por lo que las lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.

Los suspiros, las sonrisas tímidas, descaradas y sensuales, se hallaban repartidas por doquier en todas las damas presentes que seguían las figuras de los caballeros en la pista de baile, así como las miradas llenas de un brillo especial, los sonrojos y las olas de calor que recorrían los cuerpos femeninos ante tal despliegue de seducción que hacían los europeos; pero ellas no eran las únicas atrapadas por la magia y el arte de esta danza, los caballeros fuera de la pista también sentía el deseo correr por sus cuerpos al ver las figuras femeninas tan desenvueltas en este baile que para muchos era una afrenta a la moral y las buenas costumbres, no esperaban ver una demostración como esta en la mansión Andley, pero por lo visto la inquebrantable Emilia Elroy que años atrás hubiese puesto el grito al cielo de nada mas imaginar que algo así sucedería en su casa, hoy día solo se mostraba impasible e incluso concentrada en cada movimiento de los danzantes, pero su cara no reflejaba molestia o rechazo alguno, solo a momentos levantaba una ceja, pero nada mas.

- Definitivamente esta será la fiesta del año – Menciono Gloria Cáceres con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la figura galante y soberbia de Fabrizio Di Carlo, era verdad que el chico tenia un parecido impresionante con Terruce Grandchester, pero evidentemente cada uno tenia una personalidad propia y distinta, a Fabrizio se le notaba mas relajado, mas travieso y espontaneo, tenia una sensualidad natural, no es que Terruce no la tuviese, por el contrario el famoso conde podía desarmar a cualquier mujer con solo una mirada o una sonrisa… pero su primo no se quedaba detrás – Pensaba la mujer mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sentía que un calor se extendía por su interior al ver como el italiano recorría con sus manos la figura de su acompañante y colocaba su rostro tan cerca que podía jurar que esa chica lograba sentir toda la calidez de su aliento y la fuerza de su respiración, sintió su vientre temblar deseando ser ella quien estuviese allí entre los brazos fuertes del joven, poder ahogarse en sus intensos ojos azules… ¿No estará interesado en dar clases de tango? – Pensó con picardía sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Prima por favor intenta disimular, te estas devorando con la mirada al señor Di Carlo – Susurro a su lado Venezia sintiendo un leve sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas, no sabia si era por la actitud de su prima o por lo que la demostración de poder y seducción de los caballeros en la pista estaba provocando dentro de ella.

- No soy la única que esta mirándolo de esa manera Vene, así que no te preocupes… solo deléitate con este espectáculo mira que no todos los días tienes las oportunidad de ver algo así… ¿Dónde andaban metidos estos hombres que yo nunca los había visto? Tenemos casi un año viviendo aquí en Chicago y no me había topado con ninguno – Esbozo con media sonrisa.

- Sera por casualidad porque todos ellos son europeos y solo vinieron por la boda de los Andley y los Grandchester – Indico Venezia en tono divertido y sonrió cuando Gloria puso mala cara – Bueno eso en el caso de Fabrizio Di Carlo y Gerard Lambert, pues hasta donde sé los otros dos… es decir Ángelo Lombardi y Jules Leblanc ya llevaban unos meses viviendo en esta ciudad, el francés es el padrino de la ahora señora Andley – Agrego mirando al caballero.

- ¿Hablas de ese monumento de dos metros con seductores ojos verde gris? – Inquirió Gloria mirando a su prima, esta asintió en silencio y la chica se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo – Por favor dime que al menos ese esta soltero y te aseguro que será el hombre con quien dejare de ser virgen – Esbozo con total desfachatez y diversión al ver como su prima palidecía.

- ¡Gloria no hables de esa manera! Eres una dama debes comportarte… - Decía la chica cuando esta la interrumpió.

- No he dicho nada malo, simplemente que me encantaría casarme con él… ¿O acaso crees que le entregaría mi virtud a un completo desconocido? Por supuesto que no, primero me gustaría charlar con él y entablar una agradable amistad, que nos llevaría a un hermoso romance y terminaría en una entrega alocadamente apasionada, claro esta, como marido y mujer – Expuso con una sonrisa cargada de picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y después agrego – Y deja de dártelas de puritana querida prima, que ambas sabemos que si Terruce Grandchester no se hubiese casado hoy tú estarías pensando hacer con él lo mismo que yo deseo con el francés, la verdad es una lastima que un hombre así se haya comprometido cuando apenas regresaba, te imaginas todo lo que se perdió… pudo haber tenido a cualquiera de las aquí presentes a sus pies, dispuestas a calentarle las sabanas y el cuerpo, eso por no mencionar que a William Andley le harían exactamente lo mismo, aunque es evidente que este tuvo un poco mas de tiempo para disfrutar de su soltería que Terruce, no creo que haya sido un santo el señor Andley, ese rubio también tiene a mas de una llorando por los rincones y no es para menos… tiene un no sé qué… una manera al caminar, al mirar y al sonreír que casi te asegura un viaje al cielo entre sus brazos, esa calma que refleja esconde un huracán puedes jurarlo – Menciono con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos.

Venezia recorrió con su mirada a los esposos y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante las palabras de su prima, ciertamente ella también percibía toda esa fuerza y esa pasión de la cual Gloria hacia mención, lo que provocaba que su envidia hacia Candice Andley e incluso hacia Fransheska Di Carlo se acrecentase, no era que les deseara nada malo a estas damas, pero si estaría encantada de cambiarse de lugar con ellas, sobre todo esta noche – Pensaba dejando ver media sonrisa picara y sintiendo un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Fabrizio se percato de las emociones que recorrían a Alexandra y que no estaba siendo profesional en el baile, esto podría traerle problemas con Marión además de habladurías, agradeció las notas rápidas y busco la pareja mas cerca, dio media vuelta y se encontró con una espalda que era mas bien una pared, por lo que tuvo que elevar la mano mas de lo normal, para tratar de distraer a Jules Leblanc, lo cual logro el efecto y le robo la pareja, la muralla no había sido tan rápido como para robarle la pareja, pero él le dio el tiempo haciendo su vuelta mas lenta e inclino un poco la cabeza en un claro saludo hacia Jules quien hizo lo mismo mientras iniciaba el baile con Alexandra.

- Que maravilloso bailar contigo. – Dijo Edith sonriendo y Fabrizio le correspondió de la misma manera, mientras observaba como ahora el otro joven de cabellos negros bailaba con su madre y la pareja de este bailaba con Ángelo. – Como extrañaba bailar así, aun recuerdo que cuando iba a tu casa, le pedía a tu madre que nos colocara tango porque sabía que terminaría bailando contigo – Confeso con media sonrisa.

- Y has practicado bastante, ya llevamos treinta segundos bailando y no me has pisado. – Dijo con la mirada brillante por retener la carcajada.

- Lo hacia a propósito a ver si me besabas. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Pero siempre me viste como una hermana más – Indicó sin darle mucha importancia.

- Es que para mi lo eras… te veía tal como mi hermana, no podía verte como mujer… ¿Me entiendes verdad? – Le pregunto sonriente mirándola a los ojos.

- Si te entendí un año después de la última vez que bailamos. – Respondió dejando libre un suspiro, al recordar cuando Fransheska le dijo que su hermano estaba enamorado de una mujer once años mayor que él. – Pero ahora ya no me interesas… mejor que Marión se haga cargo de ti, ahora tengo a mi senador. – Dijo levantando ambas cejas mostrando un gesto de superioridad y satisfacción.

- ¿No eras quien odiaba la política? – Pregunto Fabrizio con voz alegre.

- Lo has dicho a la política, no a los políticos. – Fue lo último que dijo porque en ese momento su primo Gerard se la quitaba a Fabrizio.

- Mucho gusto Fabrizio Di Carlo. – El italiano se le presento a la española.

- Igualmente Gezabel Cárdenas, aunque usted es el mas reconocido de la fiesta después de los novios, todos hablan de usted. – Dijo ella con media sonrisa.

- ¿Tan famoso soy? – Pregunto con mirada brillante y ella asintió. – Entonces escribiré un libro, tal vez se me vendan más que los de Hemingway… eso si nada de la guerra, para que describir con palabras lo que allí se vive si con verlo no basta, la vista no alcanza, por eso siento los libros un poco vacío, se le escapan muchas cosas, tal vez la que más teme recordar.

- Entonces podrá hacerlo referente al mito del Doppelgänger, ya que es primo, no gemelo del señor Grandchester y su parecido aun es sorprendentemente inexplicable. – Intervino Gezabel, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Podría ser. – Dijo elevando la mirada para después volver la cabeza y guiarla a ella aun lado, mientras pensaba en lo que la joven le había dicho, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Gezabel no perdió el gesto del chico y de repente sintió que había sido muy osada, se tenso un poco, Fabrizio lo noto, por lo que la miro nuevamente a la cara.

– Disculpe, usted me esta diciendo que soy un gemelo malvado ¿Me considera nefasto? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos mientras que los de él se entornaron.

- Si me sigue mirando de esa manera no lo dudaría. – Acoto ampliando la sonrisa y él correspondió igualmente.

- Entonces me pondré a la par de Christian Andersen y tratare de hacer La Sombra… aunque no quiero arruinarle por el momento la luna de miel a mi primo, ¿Sabe que? Me ha dado una excelente idea. – Expuso el italiano.

- ¿Cual? – Pregunto ella interesada.

- Podríamos ser cada uno el doble del otro y en algunas ocasiones salir de los aprietos, que si a él le toca ir un día a alguna reunión en la cámara de Lores, pero no tiene ganas porque quiere dormir hasta tarde con su esposa, yo le haría el favor, ahora si, solo espero que él estudie mucho para cuando a mi me toque presentar alguna prueba en la universidad. – Le explico con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Interesante. – Expuso ella, en ese momento Gerard se la arrebataba a Fabrizio y este volvió con su madre.

- ¿Cansado mi niño? – Pregunto Fiorella con voz cariñosa.

- Para nada mamá. – Respondió y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Pero si asediado, mira nada mas como las hacías reír a todas, siempre has sido tan galante mi bebé. – Dijo con el orgullo hinchado.

- Mamá, solo soy atento y elocuente, no un seductor… - Bajo un poco y se acercó al odio de ella y le susurro con voz profunda. – Solo seduzco a mi esposa.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonzo! – Exclamo sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro y escucho como la grave carcajada se ahogaba en su oído. – Solo a ti se te ocurre decirme las cosas que haces con Marión. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

- Mamá no le he dicho nada. – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa. – Solo que ella es la única que conoce mis artes de seducción, no le diré cuales son porque se me infarta y aun quiero madre para rato. – Dijo alegre.

Edith regreso a los brazos de su cuñado, faltando menos de un minuto para que la pieza terminara.

- Ves que solo estoy haciendo el ridículo al lado del famoso Peter pan. – Acoto Jules con voz seria.

- Vamos Jules, si lo haces muy bien, solo que… - Jules la miraba con reproche. – Bueno esta bien, no te comparas, él lo hace mejor, pero es porque toda la vida lo ha practicado, a su madre y hermana le apasiona el tango a él también… si no hay que negarlo Peter pan te hace volar al país de nunca jamás cuando te toma en sus brazos. - La mirada verde gris se poso intensamente en ella sintiendo celos en ese momento y queriendo defender a su hermano. –Ya déjate de tonterías, no me mires así, te has vuelto un viejo… solo bromeaba. – Dijo riendo.

- Más te vale. – Acoto seriamente, pero al ver como la sonrisa de ella se congelaba y lo miraba llena de culpa, él soltó la carcajada que lo ahogaba. – Se que te derrites por Pierre si solo hablas de él, no me vas a hacer sentir mal a mi... ustedes entienden su relación. – Acoto alegremente y las notas musicales murieron, las parejas aplaudieron y salieron lentamente de la pista mientras los espectadores los elogiaban

- Yo lo amo, él lo sabe. – Dijo sonriendo nuevamente, mientras se encaminaban a la mesa – Espero y algún día decidas enseriarte como lo hizo él y dejar de estar coleccionando ropa interior de féminas a las que ni siquiera le sabes el nombre.

- ¿Quien te dijo que no le se el nombre? – Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado y su mirada se poso en el frente hacia la mesa donde estaba la familia Wells.

- Entonces si hay alguien especial. – Dijo emocionada. - ¿Cómo se llama? Anda Jules no seas malo, acaso no soy tu cuñada… es que yo lo sabia. – Hablaba emocionada.

- Ya Edith eres más aguda que Johanna y Johanne juntas… no te lo diré, confórmate con saber eso ya te he dicho mucho más de lo que cualquiera sabe. – Finiquito con voz alegre llegando a la mesa.

Donde los presentes los observaban felices, todos sonreían aunque a Elisa le costaba reír abiertamente, pues temía que alguien pudiese darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, muchas veces se siente cansada de disimular, de esperar en la mesa, de verlo a él bailar con otras mujeres, mientras ella se mantiene sentada, quisiera poder algún día bailar libremente, en presencia de todos y no hacerlo solo en su departamento.

* * *

**_El amor más grande de mi vida,_**  
**_El amor más sincero de la vida,_**  
**_El amor más delicado en la vida,_**  
**_Es el amor que nunca se marchita._**

**_Como el tuyo madre mía,_**  
**_Es más grande por que nunca se olvida,_**  
**_El más sincero por que es el único verdadero,_**  
**_El más delicado por que se rasguña y se lastima_**

**_Tu amor madre mía, es el amor que nunca olvidaría,_**  
**_No lo olvidaría, por que sería como olvidar mi vida,_**  
**_Pero olvidar no podría, gracias a aquella palabra_**  
**_Tan sencilla, amor, si amor mamá mía…_**

**_Mi gran amor, Carlos Alberto Olvera Sánchez_**

**_Continuara..._**


	196. capitulo 57 parte 4

**Capitulo 57**

**Parte 4**

* * *

Decidió salir y tomar un poco aire fresco, no sabe que rumbo tomo, solo quería alejarse lo mas que pudiese, donde no le molestara el sonido de la banda, donde el murmullos de las conversaciones no lo atormentaran, se encontró con unas puertas abiertas que agitaban suavemente unas cortinas, la brisa proveniente refrescaba bastante por lo que siguió la corriente de aire, la cual lo llevo a una terraza, esta se encontraba en penumbras, pero las antorchas y algunas luces que iluminaban el jardín lo sumergían en una luz tenue que era un verdadero placer para los sentidos, solo quería estar solo para despejar sus pensamientos y controlar sus ganas, llenarse de valor para seguir soportando estar tan cerca de Elisa, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, en este preciso instante daría su vida por al menos rozar sus cabellos, pero es imposible, además que la conoce muy bien y algunas de las miradas que le dedico mientras bailaba con las demás mujeres, sobre todo con la italiana eran de esas que les dedica cuando esta celosa, ¿Acaso no sabe ella que ninguna otra mujer podrá deleitarlo con el fervor y la pasión que lo unen con la mas poderosa fuerza? solo ella estimula sus sentidos, solo ella es una verdadera mujer, leal y sin reservas, con Elisa el pudor quedo atrás y los prejuicios así mismo, ha sido la única que ha podido proporcionarle, todo lo que sus anhelos esperaban, se arraigó a su corazón y para siempre, la pasión que despertó desde el primer encuentro, como quisiera besarla, abrazarla, hacerla sentir segura, jurarle que ninguna mujer, por mucho que roce su cuerpo con el suyo podrá hacerlo vibrar, ese poder solo lo tiene ella y con solo un parpadear de esos ojos avellanas basta, para hacerlo volar lejos de este mundo.

El lugar era perfecto, se encamino encontrándose el lugar vacío, tal como deseaba, se paro al borde de la balaustra de mármol y apoyo las palmas de las manos en esta, al tiempo que dejaba libre un pesado suspiro, sus cabellos se agitaban suavemente con la brisa, elevo la mirada al cielo y este se encontraba bastante despejado, algo bastante extraño siendo finales de Julio, a su memoria llego como en una noche como esta la vio entrar a la cocina solo con su dormilona despertando con esto, todos sus deseos, su instinto animal, ese que la reconoció inmediatamente, sabiendo que era ella, su hembra y que aunque incansablemente se grito, se exigió, se obligo a no pensarla como mujer, no como su mujer, pero ella se aferro a cada átomo, a cada nervio, a todo su ser, siendo imposible de erradicarla.

Un aroma inconfundible llego inundándolo, ese que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, ese que lograba descontrolar su corazón y que emprendiera una carreara sin frenos, sin barreras, que su cuerpo se convirtiese en un latir desesperado, sin darle tregua a sus ansias.

- Se que después haberme visto bailando con varias mujeres vas a dejar de amarme. – Dijo con voz profunda, sin siquiera volverse, sabia que era ella, su Elisa, la niña de sus ojos.

- Sin duda alguna te estoy odiando un poco mas, pero amarte menos, nunca… ni aunque lo intente. – La voz de Elisa y sus palabras fueron ese dispositivo que lo activaba y al mismo tiempo lo dominada.

- Al menos lo has intentado, yo también, incontables veces, pero tú eres mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, simplemente eres mi religión, mi motivo y antes que me digas, no te creo, prefiero que te acerques y me abraces, porque juro que estoy a punto de morir, estoy tan vacío… quiero que elimines esos celos, no quiero que me reclames, solo ansió que me llenes de besos, no me discutas solo acaríciame, no me celes eso no te hace falta, solo regálame tu mejor sonrisa. – Dijo sintiéndose realmente nervioso ante las ansias que lo dominaban, para después sentir como ella se paraba a su lado, con la mirada verde gris en las montañas a lo lejos y como estas le mostraban unas cumbres que destellaban, ese brillo que la luna le robaba a la nieve que se posa como la mas perfectas de las pieles en estas, esa capa de hielo que vive instalada ahí sin importar la época del año.

No quería desviar la mirada a la ninfa seductora a su lado, sabia que terminaría descontrolándolo, arrastrándolo al infierno mas dulce no sin antes brindarle una placentera tortura, ¡Como la amaba! como nadie en esta vida, ni en cien mas, ni en este mundo, ni mucho menos en otro, esa intensidad era hasta cierto punto enfermiza.

Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente al sentir los dedos de ella rozar los de él, pues igualmente había apoyado las manos en el balaustre del balcón y acerco su mano solo para un simple toque, un roce y todo su mundo de volvía de cabeza, mientras los corazones de ambos se desarmaban y se armaban a causa de los latidos, para Jules fue imposible no apoderarse mas de ella, quisiera en este mismo instante, tomarla en brazos y llevársela a alguna habitación de donde no saldrían nunca mas, pero debía guardar discreción por lo que solo se lleno la vida con deslizar suavemente su mano y posarla encima de la de ella, cerrándola en un cálido apretón, Elisa se aferro a los dedos de él, sintiéndolos tan cálidos que eso le bastaba para calentarle el alma.

- Quisiera abrazarte, entregarte en este instante mi cuerpo y mi alma, que me lleves tan lejos entre tus brazos, pero es imposible… - Susurro y dejo libre un suspiro. – ¿Todo esto es tan hermoso verdad? Fransheska y Candice se ven hermosas, parecen las princesas de un cuento de hadas. – Pudo sentir en ese momento como Jules se apoderaba de su mano y se la llevaba a los labios depositándole tiernos besos en la palma enviando con estos descargas eléctricas que se fundían en cada nervio de su ser, logrando que con cada suave toque de los labios de su amor, su cuerpo se estremeciera, ella volvió la cabeza y él hizo lo mismo, cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

- Si… sin duda alguna parecen las princesas de un cuento de hadas, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero para ti. – Dijo con su voz tan profunda que la estaba llevando a otro universo, pero esas palabras no eran las que ella quería escuchar, quería que le dijera que si, que algún día ella también seria una princesa. – Yo solo quiero y te juro Elisa Leagan… que así va a hacer, yo quiero que seas la reina de mi realidad, que gobiernes cada uno de mis espacios, que habites en mi castillo, porque mis sentidos y mi alma ya los tienes… tú no eres para princesa de fantasías, tu misión en este mundo es ser la reina de mi realidad, mi reina. – Posando sus labios en la palma de ella y quedándose en esta mientras sus ojos se ahogaban en los de ella que se cristalizaron, mientras él mismo trataba de tragar y disimular sus lágrimas.

- ¿Me abrazas? No me importa si en este momento nos ven, solo quiero que me abraces. – Dijo con la voz quebrada y dándole la batalla a las lagrimas. – Me da igual si nos sorprenden, si muero, no puede ser mas torturante que estar anhelando estar entre tus brazos.

En ese momento Jules jalo la mano que mantenía entre las de él adhiriéndola a su cuerpo, sintiéndose renacer en ese preciso instante en que los brazos de ella cerraron su cintura y el cuerpo de Elisa, pequeño, frágil entre sus brazos le brindaba una fuerza infinita, llenándose por completo con su aroma, estrechándola cada vez mas y sentía como ella también lo hacia, como si quisiese en ese momento fundirse en él.

- No quiero que vuelvas a decir que quieres morir… - Susurro con voz ahogada por las emociones, deshizo el abrazo y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de ella acunándole la cara, perdiendo una vez mas el rumbo por ese camino avellana. – ¡Te quiero viva! Muerta, yo muero… ¿Entendido? –Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y acercándose tanto que Elisa podía sentir el aliento de él acariciarle el rostro y concentrarse sobre sus labios, pérdida en ese brillo furioso que despedían sus ojos cuando él le exigía algo, ella aun hipnotizada saco fuerzas para asentir en silencio. – Elisa, Elisa mía si quieres hoy mismo, ahora mismo dejo todo por estar contigo, niña de mis ojos, mujer que colmas todas mis pasiones con el ansia infinita que me tortura por gozarte aquí y ahora ¿Dime que puedes sentirlo? Sé que estoy loco por ti, pero es así, tu solo me nombras y sin duda alguna ahí estaré, en el cielo, infierno o un balcón… donde sea. – Pudo ver la duda en los ojos de ella, por lo que continuo. – Se que tu madre te tiene hasta la coronilla con todo eso de la moral, ¿Que no conoce otro tema de conversación? Su única intensión es hacerte sentir mal, habla de moral, de la sociedad, bien sabes amor mio que todo eso en una gran masa de hipócritas, sin otra ambición que dar cabida a la satisfacción de miserables seres egoísta que hay en el mundo… solo dime ¿Quién puede juzgarnos por amor? Todos se confabulan y se unen para impedir que dos seres se unan ¿Por qué tú y yo no podemos amarnos? Si tenemos la felicidad, debemos protegerla según los auspiciantes de los que ella llama moral ¿Debo entonces seguir sacrificándome porque cometí el error de enamorarme de una mujer casada y de la cual jamás voy a renunciar? – La voz muchas veces tomaba tintes de desespero ante la impotencia de no poder amarla libremente.

- Mi mago, amor mio… amor intenso y despiadado… - Susurraba ella sintiendo que no podía con nada frenar ese volcán que él enciende, todo su ser vibraba sin control. – Solo por la gloria de que me hicieras el amor en este instante daría mi último aliento, quiero entregarme toda, con mi amor entero, quiero estar contigo para saciarme y amarte en un beso tuyo y mio. – Susurraba perdida en los ojos verde gris.- Sin importar si es de día o de noche, sin pasado porque tu eres mi presente, cada día, cada segundo, estoy locamente enamorada sintiendo mi piel aliviada por tus caricias, para ti, solo para ti es la primavera de mis senos, para ti mi piel de terciopelo y sé que pensaras que soy libidinosa, pero muero porque me beses toda, que no se escape de tus labios ni un solo poro, que me…. – Sus palabras fueron pasmadas por un beso, uno sin preámbulo, sin permiso, sin control y ella ante las emociones y sensaciones de la lengua de él robando su sabor, de sentir las suaves mordeduras y sus labios acariciar y succionar, solo se colgó de su cuello, aferrándose dejándose arrastrar por las manos de él que se habían posado en sus caderas y la incitaban a fundirse en su cuerpo, estas cobraron vida, sabia que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de navegar por su cuerpo por lo que se apoderaron de sus glúteos, arrancándole jadeos que se arremolinaban en su garganta, apenas un segundo para llenar los pulmones y una vez mas sumergirse en las profundidades de esos besos que solo Jules Leblanc podía ofrecer, logrando que la humedad reinara en ella, su boca era un tornado que arrasaba todo a su paso.

Las manos grandes y fuertes de Jules se deleitaron con la sensación única que le ofrece el derrier de su amor, las froto y acaricio, se aferro y apodero de estas mientras ella jadeaba su nombre, una vez mas las manos emprendieron el viaje de ascenso con caricias ardientes, ella podía sentirlo quemando su piel aun cuando la seda del vestido se interponía, esas manos perfectas una vez mas se apoderaban de su cintura y sin el mínimo esfuerzo la elevaba, esa conexión que existía entre ellos a la hora de amarse no se hizo esperar por lo que Elisa rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del joven siendo un poco dificultoso por el vestido pero él se las ingenio manteniéndola sujeta en el aire, mientras la encaminaba sin saber que rumbo tomarían, eso a ella no le importaba, pues sabia que el destino solo seria el cielo.

Jules sabia que donde se encontraban eran fáciles de divisar si alguien salía al jardín o si alguien tomaba el pasillo con destino al balcón por lo que la llevo a una de las paredes laterales, donde la penumbra los camuflajeaba a la perfección, también sabia que era una completa locura lo que estaban haciendo, pero ellos estaban dementes, solo ansiaban apagar ese fuego que ardía en sus entrañas y arrasaba con todo lo que llevaban por dentro y solo sienten sus bocas arder, entregándose a besos desenfrenados.

Elisa pudo sentir apoyo en su espalda, no era precisamente seda lo que la resguardaba, pues la textura áspera de los ladrillos se fundía en su piel, sin embargo las manos de Jules se hicieron espacio y la atrajo hacia él para brindarle mayor comodidad, pero esto era no poder sentir sus caricias, una de las manos del joven se poso en su nuca, instándola a no abandonar ni un segundo el beso, mientras ella se trenzaba con sus piernas a las caderas de su amante, oxigeno, llenar sus pulmones en el instante era vital si no terminarían suicidándose por asfixia mecánica.

- Me vuelves loco… esta manera en que ejerces todo el poder de tus encantos sobre mis sentidos… - La voz de Jules era un murmullo avasallador y sensual, además de entre cortada por la falta de oxigeno, esa voz que dominaría a cualquier mujer, su mirada fija en los ojos y que a segundos buscaban los labios llenos y rojos por la furia de los besos, el carmín del labial de ella yacía en la bocas y alrededores de los dos como la fiel prueba de esa pasión que los consumía. – Solo quiero rasgar este maldito vestido sin importar el costo y al mismo tiempo deshacer este laborioso peinado de tocador, quiero tenerse salvaje, primitiva sobre mi cuerpo, contemplar tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo y perfumado con las más exóticas esencias, hacerte el amor una y otra vez y una vez mas y que me permitas hacértelo tres veces mas, quiero amanecer dentro de ti, exhausto, débil… pero extasiado, colmado con lo que me das… tu eres mi obsesión, la mas intensa… - Hablaba y esta vez fue ella quien lo callo con un beso.

- ¿Porque te pusiste tanta ropa? – Pregunto ahogada mientras se moría por sentir el pecho caliente de Jules, sin embargo llevo sus manos al cuello de él, posando las palmas en este sintiendo el pulso en su cuello palpitar furioso contra estas.

- Lo mismo digo. – Susurro abriéndose camino debajo del vestido, mientras las medias pantis eran sometidas a la intensidad de las caricias. – Estaba a punto de volverme loco, necesitaba esta dosis de ti para sobrevivir, necesito aun mas para poder vivir… - Un ronroneo se apodero de su garganta al sentir por fin suave y deliciosa piel, esa que flanqueaba con encaje de las medias, quería sentir mas, mucho mas por lo que jalo la elástica del liguero, bendita prenda que lo encendía y descontrolaba por completo, adoraba esa mínima prenda que a Elisa le encantaba usar, si supiera todo lo que un poco de encajes y liga causaban en su ser, tanto que lo hacían temblar y sus pulsaciones intermitentes que le daban mayor tamaño, que lo despertaban al máximo se anunciaban desesperadas, haciéndolo vibrar completamente, perdiendo el control, tanto que la liga se escapo de sus manos y estrello contra la piel de Elisa, ella dejo libre un jadeo ante la mezcla de ardor, dolor y placer que le causo el pequeño accidente y Jules rugió ante una pulsada que coronaba y exigía liberación.

Saco sus manos y con movimientos enérgicos arremolino los metros de tela en la cintura de Elisa, dejando sus piernas expuestas, mientras ella se aferraba a los cabellos de la nuca de él y hombros, mantenía la boca abierta para que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, Jules necesitaba, le urgía sacar su miembro, por lo que llevo rápidamente sus manos y se hizo espacio, estaba tratando de liberar y dejar expuesta su masculinidad cuando sus ojos captaron el mas perfecto de los monumentos, los senos de Elisa habían quedado expuestos ante el roce de los cuerpo y en ese momento bendijo a quien invento los vestidos palabra de honor. – ¡Dios! Te deseo mi amante deliciosa, provocativa, sensual… tienes todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo ansió en mis mas caros anhelos, avivas mi ser Elisa. – Hablaba al tiempo que terminaba de sacar su miembro el cual dolía ante tanta rigidez y una placentera lágrima de fluido viscoso lo coronaba, esa que arrastro su pulgar ante el desespero, esa misma mano aun mas caliente por los deseos de exponer su poderosa arma, subió y se apodero de uno de los senos de la joven, mientras que el pulgar presiono y bordeo el pezón con el carmín mas intenso, rugoso y duro, impregnándolo de su sabia, de ese jugo que brotaba de su ser humedeciéndolo arrancándole con esto a ella un largo jadeo, al sentir la tibiez de esa miel salada.

- Julessss ¡Oh! Amor mio… amor mio… me colmas… habitas en mi mas grande altar, nadie ni nada podrá profanarlo ni el mismo Dios… eres perfecto… - Toda ella temblaba y la razón se le nublaba al sentir como Jules rozaba con el punto mas inicial de su miembro el centro ardiente en medio de las piernas, ese que había echado a perder su ropa interior, pues esta se encontraba empapada, además que la savia de él se confundía con la de ella que se filtraba por el encaje, sin duda alguna el pene de Jules era un gran director que sabia perfectamente moverse para que ella le brindara un concierto de gemidos, jadeos y gritos ahogados, odiaba tener que ahogarlos, como si todo eso fuese poco, se había instalado con su lengua en su oído irrumpiendo en esta intermitentemente.

- Me sientes... estoy loco por ti… así mi reina, sabes como moverte. - Le susurraba con voz ahogada, ante las contracciones que Elisa le regalaba, interrumpiendo las penetraciones de su lengua en el oído, ella sentía el tibio aliento estrellarse contra la humedad que su lengua dejaba, haciéndola delirar, elevarse, que sus piernas temblaran y ahí venia, estaba subiendo, la estaba llevando al cielo sin necesidad de entrar en ella, se aferro con fuerza a los cabellos de él mientras cerraba los ojos con todas la fuerzas que disponía y la mas grande de las avalanchas las arrastraba por el mayor de los placeres sintiendo ese calor angelical que le quemaba la razón, esa dicha sin tamaño, ni fondo, el orgasmo mas avasallador, todo el aire había abandonado sus pulmones, la debilidad en su cuerpo y sentirse única, para después de un instante maravilloso, ese instante porque el que vale la pena vivir, tocar tierra y escucharlo a él jadear y luchando con su ropa interior para hacerla a un lado.

Jules sudaba y temblaba ante el goce de sentir a esa joya jugar con su dedos pero que no se dejaba atrapar los encajes no se lo estaban haciendo fácil y no terminaban de darle el paso para poder conquistar la gloria y esto solo lograba desesperarlo mas, ya que tanto días de abstinencia lo harían explotar mucho antes, no era mucho el tiempo que necesitaba, pero era una necesidad desahogarse, quería saborear el cielo entre los brazos de su reina.

Elisa se encontraba a la merced de los movimientos de Jules, sintiendo morir y revivir ese cambio fascinante ante cada envestida, jadeando en su oído, esos que salían sin control no había poder sobre la tierra para detenerlos y él seguía batallado por hacerse el espacio, sabia que seria mas fácil si la bajaba y por fin se deshacía de la ropa interior, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo, Ella escucho el eco de unos pasos aproximarse, agradeció el no estar en medio de un orgasmo si no nunca los hubiese escuchado, todo su ser se puso en alerta.

- Jules… viene alguien. – Dijo temerosa y aferrándose a él, pero no recibió respuesta pues él estaba perdido, moviéndose sin control dando la pelea a la ropa interior – Jules, detente… para, bájame. – Dijo llevando las manos al pecho de él y alejándolo.

- Amor un segundo… un segundo. – Dijo ahogado. – Aquí no podrán vernos. – Acoto desesperado. – Ya casi, muero si no te hago el amor, si no termino ahora. – Apenas termino de decir estas palabras cuando escucho mas cerca el sonido producido por los pasos, por lo que se retiro. – Maldita sea… quien sea lo matare. – Dijo alejándose cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las puertas del cielo, aun cuando no había tenido la oportunidad de penetrar, pero sentir los contornos abultados y palpitantes de la húmeda feminidad de Elisa lograrían que se diera, no había nada más doloroso y frustrante que eso, pero seria mucho peor si los sorprendían, todo será catastrófico para Elisa y debía protegerla.

Ella puso los pies en el suelo, al tiempo que la tela caía pesadamente cubriendo sus piernas y con manos rápidas y temblorosas se subió el vestido, para cubrir sus senos tratando de acomodarlo lo mejor posible, arreglado esto se paso las manos por los labios para limpiar el desastre que el labial había causado a consecuencia de los besos, se sentía temblar y su corazón explotaría ante los latidos, confundidos entre el miedo y el desespero de no poder llegar al máximo placer en una segunda oportunidad, su respiración evidenciaba todas las sensaciones que la recorrían.

Jules por su parte intentaba resguardar su masculinidad tan rápido como podía, pero esta realmente erecta no le ayudaba en nada, se la froto tratando de amoldarla, pero esta se revelaba.

- Tú encárgate de él. – Acoto Elisa al verlo batallar y posando su mirada en el falo que Jules resguardaba con una de sus manos. – No importa si dejas rastros hay mas de una pareja desesperada y no es mi tía quien limpia…ve al rincón, yo salgo. – Acoto tratando de sonreír ante el miedo y Jules le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Mañana mismo le pones las maletas en la puerta a Gerard, te quiero en mi cama mas tardar el miércoles… esto no puede quedar así, últimamente han soltado a los inoportunos – Acoto mientras jugaba o trataba de calmar a su animal indomable. – Te amo y te necesito.

- Yo también. – Respondió urgente y se encamino rápidamente ya que tal vez cinco pasos alejaban a la persona del balcón.

Elisa salió al pasillo y su corazón se detuvo al tiempo que un conjunto de sensaciones que no pudo evitar ni mucho menos disimular la arrastraron, los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente, palideció y al mismo tiempo se mareo, de cientos de personas, tenia que ser él, su pulso era incontrolable, había pensado hablar con él, pero sabia que necesitaría tiempo, pues no era fácil, ahora se veía obligada a precipitar la conversación para evitar que saliera al balcón.

- Te… Terruce. – Por mas que intento evitarlo su voz igualmente se escucho ronca.

Terry al ver a Elisa aparecer desde el balcón, se detuvo en seco mientras la vio algo desarreglada, pero sobre todo nerviosa, además de que estaba realmente pálida. Él se encaminaba por el pasillo y al ver que al final de la extensión de este se encontraban las puertas abiertas que daban al balcón, decidió acercarse y cerrarlas, ya que estas deberían estarlo.

- Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire… - Expuso ella tratando de retomar su postura elegante, sin embargo los nervios no disminuían y no lo harían mientras Terry la siguiese mirando de esa manera. – Pero ya voy a regresar al salón. – Acoto volviéndose y cerrado las puertas sin trancarlas para que Jules pudiese salir, mientras sentía la mirada de Terruce clavada en ella ¡Demonios! Podía jurar que tenia el vestido arrugado, además de que los ladrillos lo habrían manchado.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto al verla temblar cuando tomo los pomos de las puertas dobles, además de que era su idea ¿O Elisa tenía el labial como cuando alguien se ha besado sin ningún cuidado?

- Por supuesto que estoy bien…. – Elevando la comisura derecha tratando de parecer normal y para Terry fue como regresar al pasado, esa típica sonrisa de ella tan mecánica, voluble y al mismo tiempo colmada de petulancia, lo hicieron rechazarla aun más, por lo que se dio media vuelta y se encamino de nuevo hacia el pasillo, con el único destino de regresar al salón.

Elisa al ver a Terry alejarse, quiso correr nuevamente al balcón y terminar lo que estaba haciendo, ayudar a Jules con su problema y acompañarlo a cruzar el cielo, sabia que ella era quien lo guiaría, sin ella solo seria algo meramente sexual y que esta vez lo haría de otra manera, pero una voz interna le pidió el regresar al salón, ya que estaba abusando de su suerte y no debía tentarla demasiado, mucho ya se había arriesgado al haberse dejado llevar por sus deseos de no estar mas que entre sus brazos y que la llevase con él a ese abismo donde le hace gritar y rogar por ese placer que le nubla la razón, mientras los besos la colmaban de esperanza.

También sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente y que esta era la oportunidad indicada por lo que avanzo varios pasos y estos los hizo cada vez mas rápido, al ver a Terruce a cierta distancia, trago en seco y esto era más difícil de lo que parecía ser.

- ¡Terruce! – Le llamo con voz adecuada para que él la escuchase.

Terry al oír la voz de Elisa a poca distancia, pensó que tal vez estaba maquinado en hacer unas de sus tretas y tratar de ocasionarle problemas con Candy, ideando la mejor forma de separarlos de nuevo, lo que no sabia es que el amor de ellos era tan fuerte que nada podrá separarlos ahora, quiso seguir y no tomarla en cuenta, pero se dijo que era un caballero además de que no era mucho lo que pudiese hacer ya que ahora estaba casada y según su forma de ser jamás se expondrá a escándalos, por lo que se detuvo mientras se armaba de paciencia.

- Terruce. – Acoto la pelirroja llegando al lado de él, quien apenas la encaro. - Yo sé que soy la menos indicada y estoy segura que no… - Ella al ver la cara de desconcierto de él se apresuró. – ¿No te incomoda que hable contigo un minuto? Solo necesito que me escuches, no es fácil para mi Terruce… yo sé que no me creerás y tienes todo el derecho a no hacerlo… yo… Terruce siento todo el daño que les cause, el que le cause a Candy y a ti, todas las bajezas que cometí en su contra… - Hablaba mientras sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta. – Yo no tenía el derecho… - Sintiendo verdaderamente cada palabra que decía, pues si tomaba como referencia su relación con Jules, sabía perfectamente lo doloroso que es estar separado de la persona que se ama.

- Evidentemente no lo tenías. – Intervino Terry con voz hosca, aun cuando sentía que Elisa era sincera había algo en ella que no podía disculpar, por lo que se encamino, dejándola parada en el lugar.

- Por eso lo digo. – Elisa puso los ojos en blanco y dejo libre un suspiro, para armarse de paciencia sabia que no seria fácil, pero lo intentaría, por lo que siguió los pasos de Terry y aun cuando él no se detenía, sin embargo ella camino a su lado. - Ustedes se querían de verdad, mi único objetivo era hacer sufrir a Candy, ni siquiera nunca me interesaste realmente, no eras mi tipo… - Acoto con voz ahogada ante el caminar, pudo ver como Terry la miro de soslayo antes la palabras que acababa de decir. – Demasiado engreído y grosero… dado el caso, lo único que me hubiese interesado de ti era el que algún día heredaras el titulo de duque y no porque me quitase el sueño a mi, mas bien a mi madre y yo solo hacia lo que ella decía, quería que se sintiese orgullosa por mis logros, me pintaba un mundo de ilusiones… las cuales tú no podías ofrecer. - Pudo sentir en la mirada de Terry cierto desprecio, pero debía ser sincera. – Bueno no a mí… - Aclaro mientras iba a la par de Terruce y él se mantenía en silencio. - Yo solo quería que Candice sintiera lo que era perder a alguien querido… eso era lo que realmente quería, sabia que ella sentía algo por ti, es que no podía ni siquiera disimularlo y fue por eso que me empeñe en separarlos, no quería que fuese feliz, cuando yo por su culpa aun sufría… me dolió mucho la muerte de Anthony y aunque no quieran verlo de esa manera tuvo cierta culpa, él no se hubiese separado del grupo si no es por ella, nunca lo había hecho anteriormente. – Susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar no lo haría delante de Terry, ya que algunos de sus mas profundos sentimientos se removieron al revivir el pasado, continuo caminando pero esta vez con la mirada al piso.

- Ella también sufrió, también lo quería… muy por el contrario nunca demostraste sentir algo tan fuerte como Candy por alguien, solo te ensañabas con las personas ¿O te ensañas? – Dijo deteniéndose y encarándola, culpándola por todo ese sufrimiento vivido. – Alguien me había dicho que habías cambiado… creo que no te conocen verdaderamente o solo quieren hacerse los ciegos, sigues siendo la misma, caprichosa estúpida y egoísta – Acoto lleno de rabia al escuchar como pretendía echarle la culpa a Candy de la muerte de Anthony.

- Puede que no haya cambiado… - Sintiéndose molesta en ese momento, sabia que su carácter era demasiado difícil de dominar, ni ella misma podría, por lo que levanto la mirada y se fijo en la zafiro, mientras los ojos de ellas estaban cristalizados de rabia y dolor. – ¿Crees que porque no ando llorando por los rincones o porque no me abrazo al primero que se me pase por el frente a llorar mis penas o que no grito a los cuatro vientos es porque no sufro? Que todo el mundo debe sentir lastima por mi, que si no expongo mis sentimientos es porque no los tengo… pues me importa un bledo lo que pienses Terruce… no me interesa tener tu amistad, nunca la tuve al menos eso nunca me lo arrebato Candy y sin embargo hoy día no le guardo rencor, he madurado… aun cuando ella llego a quitarme lo poco que tenia, me quito la amistad de mis primos, antes de que ella llegase al menos mantenía una relación cordial con ellos, quería a Anthony mas que a cualquiera de ellos… el amor, comprensión y tiempo que mi padre me ofrecía era tan poco, me llenaba tan poco, pero me sentía al menos importante, después traen a Candy a la casa y me toca compartirlo con ella, aun a ella mi padre le daba mas importancia porque era una pobre niña huérfana… huérfana porque no tenia sus padres… aunque yo los tenia me sentía mucho mas sola que ella… creo que tú sabes lo que quiero decir con esto ¿Verdad? –Expuso con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos y que no derramo. – Te dije que siento todo el daño que les cause y verdaderamente lo siento, porque sé que en ese entonces se querían con intensidad, lo comprendí muy tarde, lo hecho, hecho esta, yo no tengo el poder para regresar al pasado y enmendar errores, errar es de humanos y también es de humanos el pedir disculpas, sé que hoy se casaron gracias a un milagro, verlos a ustedes cumplir su mas grande sueño aunque no lo creas me lleno de esperanza, me demostró que los milagros existen, ahora yo estoy en espera de uno, dirás que no soy quien para merecerlo… - La chica hablaba con voz temblorosa sin dejar a Terry hablar, le estaba exponiendo sus razones y aunque tal vez no le importaba nada de lo que le decía estaba tratando de sincerarse y pedir disculpas, de hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba como lo ha venido haciendo desde algún tiempo. – Tal vez si tengas razón… no he cambiado, pero no necesito cambiar, así soy yo y no tengo que fingir ser otra para agradar, quien me acepta como soy bien, quien no, no me interesa. – Finiquito y se encamino dejando a Terruce parado, él volvió medio cuerpo y la vio caminando apresurada, hacia las escaleras para bajar al salón, decidió seguirla para decirle que le creía y que en ciertos puntos la comprendía perfectamente aunque no con el mismo afán de ella.

- Elisa. – Dijo acortando la distancia y cerro el brazo de la joven a la altura del codo deteniéndola con esto y haciéndola volver, ella solo miro altivamente aunque tuviese los ojos enrojecidos y sabia que estaba reteniendo las lagrimas.

- Entiendo algunas de las cosas que dices, no soy quien para juzgar, debo admitir que al menos tenemos algo en común y es que no nos gusta ser merecedores de lastima, pero nunca voy a justificar tu proceder. – Le dijo con toda la sinceridad que poseía.

- Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo justifiques, solo quería decirte que verdaderamente quiero que seas feliz, que tu matrimonio sea todo lo que esperas y mucho más. – Acoto soltándose del agarre pero con voz en remanso. – Que tu y Candy sean felices de verdad, al fin ni yo pude separarlos definitivamente, solo espero que la rutina no sea quien me gane. – Dijo con convicción.

- No creo que la rutina nos gane. – Dijo elevando la comisura derecha, tomando las palabras de ella de la mejor manera, pero al mirar en los ojos de Elisa noto tristeza. – ¿Tu matrimonio es lo que esperabas Elisa? – Pregunto con la mirada fija en las pupilas de ella.

- Es mucho más de lo que esperaba, en realidad ni en mis más locos sueños me lo esperaba. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, tratando convencerlo de lo contrario que sus ojos gritaban, elevo la mirada al techo, como buscando algo en su interior y una vez mas la fijo en la de Terry. – Siempre hay ingredientes que te hacen la vida de casada excitante. – Mostrando una gran sonrisa que sorprendió completamente a Terry pues solo hace un segundo había tristeza en ella y ahora se le notaba feliz, con una sonrisa sincera, una que nunca antes había visto en la pelirroja.

Su astucia recorrió el rostro de Elisa, en como se encontraba desprovisto de maquillaje y una vez mas lo golpeo la actitud de ella al salir del balcón, su vestido arrugado y estas ultimas palabras, solo una cosa llego a su cabeza, pero la sacudió ligeramente para que con la misma rapidez que llego, con esta misma se esfumase, ella era una dama y no tenia ningún derecho a pensar de esa manera sobre ninguna mujer, que tenia un matrimonio y un hijo, tal vez Frank era un gran hombre que se había ganado el amor de Elisa, tal vez en su hogar se olvidaba completamente de hablar de negocios y entonces dejaba que esa devoción con que la miraba, que también actuara y hablara.

- Me alegro, creo que todos tenemos derecho a un poco de felicidad. – Dijo con voz tranquila y retomo su camino.

Elisa se quedo admirándolo, por un minuto hasta que no pudo verlo, cuando bajo las escaleras, sabia que Terry era tan parecido a ella, que toda esa dureza y arrogancia que demostraba no era mas que una estúpida coraza para no demostrar los verdaderos sentimientos, aunque debe admitir que siempre fue mas inteligente y maliciosa que él o mejor dicho mucho mas drástica y con muy poco remordimientos a la hora de actuar, pero de eso le quedaba muy poco, para actuar y hacerle algún daño a alguien, sin embargo en este preciso momento no siente remordimiento de lo que hace unos minutos estuvo haciendo, pues Jules era mucho mas fuerte que eso, además debe admitirlo le encanta sentirlo tan posesivo y tan intenso cuando logran escaparse y saber que alcanzan el cielo, mientras los que evitan que estén juntos se mantienen cerca.

Retrocedió un paso, pues sabía que a su espalda estaba la habitación de la tía abuela y ella debía arreglarse un poco, giro el pomo y entro, cuando vio su imagen en el espejo, supo que evidentemente Terry debió haberse dado cuenta que no estaba precisamente tomando aire en el balcón, pero eso no importaba, no sabia nada, una sonrisa surco sus labios y se dejo caer sentada en un banco, su mirada se poso en sus labios y pudo verlos aun hinchados y sonrojados, logrando con esto revivir esos besos que la dejan sin aliento, sin alma, en como Jules saborea su boca, se apodera de ella. Rozo con sus dedos los labios añorando una de esas mordeduras dulces y salvajes.

Definitivamente Terry había sido demasiado inoportuno, dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino al baño para asearse un poco, después de varios minutos, regreso al salón tan resplandeciente como había llegado, le dio gracias a Dios que la tía abuela aun mantuviese maquillajes en su habitación.

Los invitados disfrutaban cada vez mas de la fiesta en honor a los recién casados, Fabrizio estaba feliz y no paraba de hablar con sus padres, hermana, además de Albert, mientras mantenía la mano de su esposa entrelazada, quien se había mantenido mas callada de lo normal, solo intercambiaba algunas palabras con los presentes y su mirada recorría las mesas, evitando algunas, pues ya se había percatado de la presencia de alguien a quien no deseaba ver.

Marión veía como muchas mujeres miraban a Fabrizio, además de que Alexandra la hacia sentir incomoda porque era quien mas insistentemente lo miraba, confiaba en su esposo y sabia que la amaba, la hacia sentir segura cada vez que la miraba a los ojos y elevaba las manos entrelazadas de ambos para besar el dorso de la de ella, como mientras conversaba con Ángelo o con cualquier otro en la mesa se instalaba con tiernas caricias en su apenas abultado vientre, muchas veces duraba minutos y le causaba cosquillas, pero se sentía realmente bien, haciéndola reír, solo que esta se congelaba cuando veía la mirada de la italiana posada en lo que hacia inconscientemente la mano de su esposo.

Ella no es de ese tipo de mujer que se deje llevar por los celos, ni de hacer escenas que dejan en evidencia la poca confianza que se tiene en el matrimonio, eso a ellos no le pasaba o no les había pasado.

- Amor, voy al baño. – Se acercó y le susurro en el oído a Fabrizio.

- Vamos te acompaño. – Respondió de la misma manera el joven, sin embargo la mirada de Alexandra y otra joven en la mesa del frente hicieron que se molestara un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

- No… no hace falta. – Dijo con voz seca y su semblante se endureció. Fabrizio percibió el cambio en ella.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto en un susurro mirándola a los ojos.

- No… no pasa nada, solo quiero ir al baño. – Explico sin cambiar el semblante.

- Bueno vamos, así llamo a la casa a ver si ya Joshua dejo descansar a la nana de Frederick y si no incendiaron la casa. – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, para hacerla sentir bien, pero sabia que a su esposa le pasaba algo, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Marión quien la tomo por no dejar ver que estaba molesta. – Disculpen, regresamos en unos minutos. – Hablo el joven refiriéndose a los demás presentes en la mesa, regalándoles una sonrisa y ellos asintieron en silencio.

Alexandra fijo la mirada en Fabrizio y Marión, no era su intensión sentir celos, pues no era quien para tenerlos, nunca tuvo nada con él, es una mujer casada y lo sabe, solo que no estaba preparada para verlo demostrarle amor a alguien, con Antonella no tuvo que presenciar nada, porque nunca los vio juntos apenas si la conocía, pero ahora con Marión todo es distinto y solo la esta torturando, ve que muchas veces la incomoda aun cuando la francesa demuestre ser buena persona, pero es que es imposible no mirar a Fabrizio por mas de cinco minutos y perderse en su hermosa mirada y sonrisa, siempre ha sido tan espontaneo, tan carismático, su forma entre tierna y picara de ser, solo la acentuaron los años.

Fabrizio guio a Marión tomada de la mano a la salida del salón, le pidió permiso al mayordomo para realizar una llamada y que su esposa necesitaba el baño, le explico como llegar a la segunda planta y donde encontrar un despacho, para que pudiese hacer la llamada tranquilamente y que el sonido de la banda no opacara su conversación, además que en ese mismo piso habían unos baños mas grandes y óptimos para la comodidad de la señora, el joven agradeció y se encamino a las escaleras, empezaron a subirlas cuando Marión se soltó del agarre fingiendo acomodar algo en su vestido.

Fabrizio no dijo nada, pero cuando después de unos segundos y estar a mitad de las escaleras intento tomarle la mano nuevamente, esta fingió acomodarse el cabello, era evidente que lo estaba esquivando.

- ¿Marión pasa algo? – Pregunto en un susurro caminando a su lado, faltando poco escalones para llegar al segundo piso.

- No pasa nada… ¿Crees que me pasa algo? – Le respondió con pregunta y voz baja, pero sin duda esta era distante.

- No se, eso te pregunto, pero me respondes con preguntas… ¿A ver porque estas molesta? – Inquirió nuevamente deteniéndola al borde de las escaleras y le daba la bienvenida un amplio y largo pasillo, el cual estaba alumbrado tenuemente, pues no estaban todas las luces encendidas, de un lado varias puertas detrás de las cuales seguramente en alguna de ellas estaba el despacho y el baño y del otro lado estaban las ventanas, las cuales se encontraba abiertas tal vez para refrescar el lugar por lo que la brisa agitaba las cortinas, seguramente de día tantas ventanas y tan grandes le brindaban una claridad y calidez única al pasillo.

- ¿Yo? – Pregunto señalándose así misma. – No estoy molesta… ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesta Fabrizio? – Otra pregunta que dejaba en el aire, mientras él la miraba algo divertido, tratando de no tomar enserio la conversación o al menos la reacción de su esposa, porque nunca habían discutido por tonterías y esta no seria la primera vez, por lo que trataba de evitar la situación.

- No se, tal vez será tu actitud. – Dijo adhiriéndose a la baranda y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Estoy normal… igual que siempre, será que no me conoces tanto como crees Fabrizio. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndose estúpida quería parar la situación pero no estaba en ella porque estaba viendo cierto cinismo en él.

- Bueno puedo decir que al menos te conozco un poco más que tu misma. – Dijo elevando la comisura derecha. – Porque aunque me lo niegues, sé que estas molesta, mira nada más ese sonrojo hermoso que tienen tus mejillas y has estado muy seria, casi ni hablas.

- Ya te dije que no estoy molesta, solo es otra cosa que me pasa. – Intervino bajando la vista.

- Y ahora tienes secretos… ¿Porque no me dices que es lo que te pasa? ¿Cuales son tus razones para no permitir que te tome de la mano o que no quieras que te acompañe al baño? – Continuaba tratando de hacer sentir bien a su esposa y no llevar esta conversación a otro nivel.

- Que no me pasa nada, ya te lo dije. – Dijo demostrando molestia en la voz, pudo ver como Fabrizio la miraba y como su mirada había cambiado con sus ultimas palabras, definitivamente él no quería discutir y ella tampoco, no debía hacerlo, porque no lo deseaba y menos ahora, pero la actitud de él cambio a una realmente tensa. – ¡Es solo que estos benditos zapatos me están torturando! – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y aunque verdaderamente los zapatos ya le tenían los pies adoloridos, no le dejaría saber que era mas que estaba celosa.

La carcajada sonora de Fabrizio hizo eco en el segundo piso, al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de ella y la jalaba hacia su cuerpo, la encerró entre sus brazos y aun en medio de risas le dio un beso en la frente, Marión solo dejo libre un suspiro de frustración y como válvula de escape, era imposible estar molesta por mucho tiempo con Fabrizio, aunque en realidad y ningún momento se sintió molesta con él, era con las mujeres que lo miraban descaradamente, él con esa manera tan hermosa de ser derretía cualquier rabia.

- Ya me habías asustado, pensé que yo había hecho algo malo… quítatelos entonces. – Dijo entre pequeñas carcajadas.

- ¡Estas loco Fabrizio! ¿Como piensas que me voy a quitar los zapatos aquí? – Le dijo con media sonrisa elevando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Aquí no hay nadie, solo mientras te acompaño al baño y después vamos a llamar a Joshua y por nada del mundo quiero que un par de zapatos cambien el humor de mi querida esposa. – Dijo sonriendo y su mirada brillaba hermosamente.

- Fabrizio, no puedo quitarme lo zapatos, no aquí, no es correcto una dama no lo haría, así le duelan a horrores los pies. – Dijo mostrando una mueca de dolor.

- Quien dice que una dama no puede complacer a su señor esposo en lo que le pida. – Acoto con voz cariñosa y ella le regalo una sonrisa. – Bien yo quiero que dejes descansar tus pies por unos minutos. – Acoto poniéndose de cuclillas y empezó a quitarle los zapatos a Marión, primero uno y luego el otro, seguidamente acuno cada uno de los pies de ella para calmar el dolor y brindarles caricias que le hicieran sentir menos molestia.

- Gracias amor. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa y aferrándose con sus manos a los hombros de él. – Así esta mucho mejor, tanto que podría correr. – Acoto alegremente.

- No puedes correr Marión. – Dijo sonriendo y con la cabeza elevada la miraba a los ojos al tiempo que soltaba uno de los pies.

- ¿Quien dice que no puedo hacerlo? – pregunto pícaramente.

- Estas embarazada y no puedes esforzarte. – Le dijo de la misma manera.

- No tienes idea de las cosas que tuve que hacer con la barriga de Joshua. – Acoto retadoramente y se volvió, antes de que Fabrizio pudiese coordinar y mucho menos levantarse ya ella estaba corriendo por el pasillo.

Fabrizio se puso de pie maravillado al tiempo que observaba a su esposa y ella le brindaba una escena celestial, al verla correr por el pasillo, como las cortinas que eran agitadas por el viendo, le cortaban la visibilidad pero al segundo su ángel dorado, aparecía nuevamente, su corazón se lanzo al galope y una maravillosa sonrisa se anclo en sus labios, todo su amor crecía a segundos, esa admiración por ella al verla tan desenvuelta sin importar su estado y él la había subestimado, tal vez la estaba sobre protegiendo demasiado al limitarle ciertas cosas.

Marión se sentía como una niña cuando esta cometiendo su mejor travesura, reía mientras corría y sentía la suave tela de las cortinas acariciarla cuando pasada por las ventanas abiertas, giro su cuerpo para ver a Fabrizio quien la miraba, como diría su hijo, como bobo desde el mismo lugar, podía sentir la cortina rozar su piel y cara mientras ella giraba en esta, tomo la cortina con una de sus manos y se cubrió detrás de esta dejando al descubierto solo su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa y mirada cargada de sensualidad, ella no era consiente de ese poder natural que poseía, esa combinación de ternura sensual que no pasaba desapercibido para ningún hombre.

Fabrizio al ver a su esposa no pudo evitarlo, sabia que no era su casa y que tampoco era el mejor momento para jugar, pero no podía controlarse por lo que tomo los zapatos de ella y empezó a caminar rápidamente, se agitaba muy poco y decidió trotar, mientras reía, ella al verlo acercarse, se dispuso a corre para que no los atrapase al tiempo que las carcajadas se dejaban escuchar en el pasillo, este que los transportaba a otro mundo donde las cortinas agitadas por el viento reinaban.

La rubia se escondía tanto como podía y el italiano la perseguía con el anhelo que lo embargaba y que eran pocos los pasos que los distanciaban, pues al parecer ella estaba cediendo.

- Ya casi te tengo amor. – Dijo él con voz divertida.

- ¿Quieres tenerme? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa y girando su cuerpo en medio del chiffon blanco, destilando sensualidad.

- No tienes idea de cuanto. – Acoto llegándole por detrás y sorprendiéndola por lo que ella dio un brinco pero ya estaba entre los brazos de su esposo, ambos soltaron una carcajada, definitivamente Fabrizio sabia como escabullirse sin que ella se diera cuenta, poseía demasiada agilidad además de ser tan sigiloso como un león.

El chico se acercó y le deposito un beso en el hombro y otro en la parte posterior del cuello, mientras ella reía divertida y un suspiro se escapo de su pecho, al sentir los suaves labios de su esposo, reposar sobre su clavícula creando un mundo lleno de colores brillantes, las lagrimas se le agolparon en la garganta sintiéndose muy mal, por haber sentido rabia en contra se su esposo, solo hace unos minutos.

- Perdóname. – Susurro con voz quebrada llevando sus manos a los brazos de Fabrizio que cerraban su cintura, empezó a frotarlos y él pudo sentir la tibia lagrima que se estrello en su ante brazo, llenándose de angustia al saber que ella estaba llorando, por lo que la volvió hacia él.

- ¿Por qué? Si no hay nada que perdonar amor. – Susurro y su voz era realmente ronca, mientras perdía su mirada en el rostro de la chica y su pulgar atrapaba otra lagrima que rodaba cuesta abajo, sintiendo el corazón latir fuertemente al verla tan hermosa, en como la luna le iluminaba le rostro y era bella, era preciosa, tanto que no parecía ser terrenal.

- Por que tienes razón, si estaba molesta… es que siento celos. – Dijo y un sollozo se escapo de su garganta. – Soy una tonta Fabrizio… - Sintiendo en ese momento como él posaba sus deliciosos labios sobre los de ella, con el toque más suave que pueda existir. – Me da rabia como te miran y tú tonto les sonríes. – Dijo apenas él separo un poco los labios y le dio un golpe en el pecho.

- Recuerda que aun estoy convaleciente amor. – Susurro mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa, pero seguidamente se torno serio, pues seria su corazón el que hablaría. – Marión Violet, no quiero que sientas celos… yo te amo, eres tú la que mi corazón eligió, yo te reconocí cuando ansiaba volar y ahora cada vez que me besas toco las nubes, tú eres la única que pudo arrancarme del alma tantos recuerdos dolorosos, has pintado mi mundo de colores, borraste todas y cada una de mis decepciones, eres esa niña que amo… eres la niña que me conquisto… te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo estaba a punto de lanzarme al abismo y tus ojos con una sola mirada me rescataron… estos ojos que amo. – Susurro depositándole un beso en cada parpado. – Yo le doy gracias a Dios todo los días cuando despierto y te tengo a mi lado, solo tú me has dado los regalos mas hermosos, mis hijos…me llenas completamente y me siento tan dichoso, porque me amas, porque me das tanto… eres la perfección a mi lado, eres lo mejor de mi, mi mejor parte, mi único destino… y eso no lo tiene cualquier mujer, ninguna puede tener tanto. – Susurraba mirándola a los ojos. – Tú eres todo en mi vida, sin ti yo no seria nada, no tendría ningún sentido. – Dijo sonriendo nuevamente y atrapando un mechón de oro que se había escapado del peinado, para después colocarlo detrás de la oreja de la chica y en un nuevo toque de labios tocaba las nubes.

- Yo te amo más que a mi misma Fabri y sé que si tú dejas de amarme me voy a derrumbar. – Dijo posando sus manos en la mejilla del joven y perdiéndose en los topacios.

- ¿Y quien le dijo a usted que yo voy a dejar de amarla? No nunca lo hare… nunca ni por cientos de mujeres, primero me saco el corazón y me quedo con la razón, porque tu eres mi corazón, mi razón, mi ser, a ti te debo la vida, es por ti que estoy aquí, tu me has salvado muchas veces, me has dedicado tus días y noches, tu comprensión y tu paciencia… te pertenezco, soy tuyo, no tengo ningún poder… me has ganado y te doy el permiso, es mas ahora mismo te lo ordeno, si algún día confirmas que no te amo de la manera que tengo que hacerlo, si descubres que mi amor ha disminuido, me quitas la vida… me la arrebatas porque no tengo ningún derecho de hacer nada distinto con ella que amarte… eso por mi parte, ahora en cuanto a que las mujeres me miren no puedo hacer nada… tu solo siéntete orgullosa porque tienes al lado y loco por ti a un hombre sumamente irresistible. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa sensual. – Y te amo, cuando hablas, cuando cayas, cuando pretendes engañarme. – Acoto colocándole le dedo índice en la nariz. –Cuando te irritas, amo cuando estas molesta porque te vez tan sensual. – Susurro depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Me haces sentir tan segura. – Susurro llevando sus brazos y rodeando el cuello de su esposo.

- Y no tienes que sentirte segura, debes estar segura. – abrazándola fuertemente. - Me habías dicho que tenias ganas de ir al baño y no quiero parecer Manuelle, pero no debes retener por mucho tiempo las ganas, eso lo dice mi padre, es él el que sabe de medicina… me imagino que tu también lo sabes, pero prefieres que te tanga así abrazada. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Fabrizio muero por estar abrazada a ti, pero tienes razón, ya no puedo seguir aguantando. – Dijo riendo y ahogando el maravilloso sonido en el oído de él.

- Bueno vamos te acompaño. – Acoto alejándose un poco del abrazo.

- No mi vida, mejor ve a llamar y preguntas por Joshua, mientras iré al baño y si salgo primero te esperare en este mismo lugar para que después me regales un beso de esos que me hacen temblar. – Le dijo con picardía y él se acercó para besarla de la manera que le había pedido, pero ella llevo una de sus manos y le cubrió la boca. – Cuando regreses de hacer la llamada y yo del baño. – Le dijo y se le escapaba, a tres puertas estaba el baño donde se perdió mientras Fabrizio se quedo admirándola.

Después de unos segundos él busco el despacho, definitivamente este no era el principal, parecía ser mas bien una salón de lectura, porque tampoco era la biblioteca, decidió no seguir investigando y se encamino al escritorio donde estaba el teléfono, marco al numero de la casa de sus padres y después de varios repiques, alguien tomo el teléfono.

Marión salió del baño y sabia que Fabrizio no tardaría, por lo que decidió sentarse en un diván que se encontraba en el pasillo, pudo ver al frente que sus zapatos aun estaban en el suelo y apenas se daba cuenta que no los traía, que desde que se los quito no los había recordado mas, la verdad prefería tirarlos a la basura, pero no podía regresar a la recepción descalza, por lo que se levando y atravesó el pasillo tomo los zapatos y regreso al cómodo mueble, donde se sentó y empezó a colocárselos concentrándose en atar cada cordón dorado, mientras la brisa que se colaba por las cortinas la refrescaban.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? – Una voz con marcado acento ingles hacia la pregunta y sin pedir permiso se colocaba de cuclillas frente a ella y tomo el zapato que estaba tirado en la alfombra mientras que el otro ya estaba en el pie de Marión, atado a media, pues el cordón dorado se escapo de las manos de la chica, ante la sorpresa del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- No… no hace falta señor Lemacks. – Acoto con voz temblorosa ante los nervios, sabia que Fabrizio no tardaría en salir del despacho y si lo encontraba ahí tan cerca de ella se molestaría. – Le agradezco póngase de pie. – Dijo bajando la cabeza y quitándole el zapato de la mano sin cuidado y tan rápido como pudo empezó a atárselo, mientras las manos no dejaban de temblar.

- Se ve realmente hermosa, parece un ángel. – Susurro él con voz amorosa, recorriéndola con la mirada, ese color hermoso que los rayos de la luna le daban a su piel, sintiéndose cada vez mas atado por ese sentimiento que esta niña había despertado en él.

- Gracias por sus palabras señor, pero le he dejado claro que pierde el tiempo en tratar de cortejarme, soy una mujer casada. – Le dijo elevando su mano y mostrándole el anillo. – ahora por favor levántese. – Le pidió al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie, pero esta vez él le tomo la mano, evitando que se encaminase y apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, perdiéndose en la mirada verde.

- Marión sé que es casada, pero perfectamente puede dejar a su esposo, yo me la llevare a Inglaterra y vivirá conmigo en mi palacio en Chelsea, será una duquesa, yo le daré todo, cosas que su esposo no puede darle, solo deme una oportunidad y no se va a arrepentir…. – Hablaba sintiéndose nervioso al exponer su alma, admirándola con devoción y con ese anhelo que lo arrastraba se llevo la mano de ella a los labios depositándole un beso haciendo el agarre mas fuerte, debido a que ella quería soltarse, sintiendo el aroma y suavidad del dorso de la mano. – Nadie dirá nada, no voy a permitir que nada nos dañe… yo tengo que regresar a Londres en tres días, le ruego acompáñeme.

- Señor. – Dijo ella impresionada y jalando fuertemente su mano, logrando liberarse. – Por favor no se humille, no puedo acompañarlo, no lo deseo… yo solo quiero permanecer al lado de mi esposo. – Cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro. – Levántense por favor. – Le pidió en un susurro sintiéndose mal por los sentimientos del duque.

- Usted quiere permanecer al lado de su esposo. – Acoto llenándose de rabia al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – Lastima que él no piense lo mismo, acaso no se da cuenta como la irrespeta, bailando tan libidinosamente con otras mujeres, no la respeta… no le da el puesto que se merece, si fuese mi esposa, no bailaría con nadie mas, no miraría otros ojos que no fuesen los suyos, todas y cada una de mis sonrisas estarían destinada a su persona… - Hablaba lleno de rabia al saberla tan ciega.

- No tiene derecho señor… - Lo interrumpió Marión con voz fría. – No conoce a mi esposo, no conoce a Fabrizio y le prohíbo que lo juzgue, que utilice su sarta de calumnias para rebajarlo, es el hombre que amo, me ama y estoy segura de ello, el me ofrece todo lo que deseo y mas. - Acoto mirándolo a los ojos y lleno de rabia.

- Jamás podrá ofrecerle mas que yo, veo que esta sumamente ciega, Marión yo un duque que puedo darle el paraíso si así lo quiere. – Hablaba estirando su mano para acariciarle el rostro pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando la mano suspendida de Brandon en el aire.

- Asi fuese el mismo rey de Inglaterra señor, igualmente lo rechazaría, así me envuelva en papel de regalo la gloria, no la quiero… porque Fabrizio me ofrece mucho mas y no tiene que poseer ningún titulo para conseguirlo, creo que se ha equivocado conmigo señor, no soy para nada materialista… prefiero mas los sentimientos, instantes mágicos que nadie, ningún otro hombre puede ofrecer ahora le exijo que deje de molestarme. – Pudo ver como él estiraba el brazo para tomarla por el brazo.

- Yo sé que por ahora no me aceptara. – Hablaba y ella una vez más lo detenía.

- Ni por ahora ni nunca señor. – Expuso con voz dura.

- Podría arrepentirse, llegara un momento, ese en que su esposo la deje por otra y entonces llorara y sufrirá por haber rechazado a un hombre que la quería verdaderamente. – Brandon tenía la voz ronca ante las emociones, mientras trataba de convencerla de que le diese una oportunidad.

- Prefiero arrepentirme, llorar y sufrir como usted dice por que tuve el valor de vivir al lado del hombre que amo, con mis hijos que adoro, arriesgarme a dar lo mejor de mi, a sacar a flote mi matrimonio incontables veces pues no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente, a ser tan cobarde y cometer la bajeza que usted me esta pidiendo haga señor… definitivamente usted no sabe el significado del amor verdadero, del amor sincero ese que traspasa cualquier atracción física y sexual, esta el ser esa parte indispensable de esa persona, yo lo siento porque yo no soy esa persona que usted necesita y espero que algún día encuentre a esa mujer señor… ahora le pido no intente tocarme nuevamente o bloquearme el paso porque le juro que se algunas estrategias militares y podría romperle la nariz, antes de que pueda parpadear… tal vez pueda someterme con su fuerza, pero no podría evitar que gritase y pidiese ayuda, mi esposo esta a solos tres puertas de aquí. – Dijo con convicción y se encamino, con paso rápido, entro al despacho sin llamar, encontrándose a Fabrizio colgando.

Él al sentir la puerta abrirse se volvió y una maravillosa sonrisa se anclo en sus labios al ver que Marión entraba, ella se sentía realmente nerviosa pero se obligo a sonreír, para que su esposo no sospechase sobre el desagradable encuentro que acaba a de tener.

- ¿Que te dijeron? – Pregunto acercándose a él mientras seguir sonriendo.

- Que todo esta bien, hace unos minutos se quedaron dormidos. – Hablaba cerrando con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa y mirándola a los ojos, al tiempo que ella posaba las palmas de sus manos en el pecho masculino. – Y que Joshua se empeño en que Frederick se colocase el pijama azul cobalto. – Acoto con voz divertida.

- ¿Pero si es su pijama favorito? – Acoto Marión sin poder creerlo. – Ya sabes que tengo prácticamente lavárselo a diario porque no quiere usar otro.

- Pues yo creo que Joshua se ha conmovido al saber que Frederick sufre de tartamudez, por eso no habla, le da tal vez impotencia, al no poder hacerlo. – Expuso el joven mientras pasaba un gran nudo en su garganta.

- No debe ser nada fácil para sus padres y mucho menos para él, pobre niño tan lindo que es… me encanto el color miel de sus ojos, si te diste cuenta que tiene como unos destellos amarillos que parecen hilos de fuego, seguro va a hacer muy pícaro. - Acoto la rubia sonriente. – También creo que a Joshua ya le hace falta interactuar con más niños.

- Por eso no hay problema ya dentro de poco tendrá a Luna para jugar y apenas Luna deje el puesto libre lo ocuparemos nuevamente. – Dijo con voz baja ya acercándose a ella.

- ¿Fabrizio no piensas dejarme descansar? – Pregunto ella con voz sagaz acercándose más a él.

- ¿Tu quieres que te deje mas tiempo para descansar? – Pregunto, subiendo sus brazos y anclando sus manos en el cuello de la chica quien negaba en silencio.

- Pero podrías besarme ya y dejarte de rodeos que me estas torturando. – Acoto con voz sensual.

- Esta bien, ya no te daré mas largas, te besare toda la noche, hasta que el sol nos sorprenda… - Hablaba cuando fue ella quien llevo sus manos a las mejillas de él y le dio vida al beso, ese en el cual se perdieron durante el tiempo necesario para hacerlos implorar oxigeno.

- Deberíamos regresar a la fiesta. – Dijo ella ahogada.

- Pero prometí darte un beso que te hiciera temblar y aun no estas temblando. - dijo al tiempo que daba una vuelta con ella y requiriendo de todo su esfuerzo y rapidez la sentó sobre el escritorio al tiempo que un jadeo de sorpresa se escapo de la garganta de ella.

- Fabri si estoy temblando desde que te conocí, me has mantenido así desde hace mucho. – Dijo mirando como él se colocaba de rodillas y empezaba a subir el vestido. – No… Fabri no. – Pedía con la voz ahogada, al sentir las manos de él recorrer sus muslos, seguidamente el aliento en la parte interior de sus muslos.

- Te prometí un beso que te iba a hacer volar. – Sintiendo como los labios de él se posaban en la piel suave de sus muslos y estos iban en ascenso.

- Fabri, no… no estamos en una casa ajena, tu no puedes… estas enfermo. – Pedía mientras espasmos sacudían violentamente su cuerpo. – Fabri ya… esta bien, no mas… si mas… mas… - Él elevo la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, dejando libre media carcajada. – No, eso no lo dije, no mas, por favor Fabri, la próxima semana, por favor, prometo que la próxima semana. – Dijo sin aliento.

- Esta bien… esta bien, creo que te he torturado lo suficiente. – Dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie y ubicándose en medio de los muslos de ella. – Te amo y me detengo porque sé que no quiero hacer esto una sola vez y mucho menos rápido, pero ya sabes la próxima semana no te me salvas Marión Di Carlo, también necesito un buen lugar, no podre hacerte gritar con mi padres en la habitación de al lado. – Dijo entre divertido y frustrado, por lo que ella le regalo una sonrisa.

- Mejor regresamos a la fiesta porque estar sola tanto tiempo contigo me va a hacer cometer una locura. – Expuso ella tratando de bajarse del escritorio, sin embargo él le ayudo.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del despacho mientras se miraban a segundos y sonreían, al llegar al borde de las escaleras él la detuvo y se ahogo nuevamente en un beso, que fulminaba toda razón, esos en los que se sentían que acariciaban las nubes, por lo que no escucharon unos pasos subir las escaleras y alguien que se aclaraba la garganta.

- ¡Mama! – Exclamo Fabrizio con sorpresa al ver a su madre que los observaba y una gran sonrisa se anclaba en sus labios.

- Mi vida, mi niño hermoso, deberías regresar a la fiesta y dejar eso para después. – Expuso ella sonriente, mientras Marión miraba a otro lado al tiempo que un gran rubor se concentraba en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza.

- Si mamá, pero podrías avisar antes. – Expuso aun avergonzado con ella.

- y avise pero como estabas concentrado en revisarle la amígdalas a Marión no escuchaste cuando me acercaba aun cuando prácticamente estaba taconeando. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente. – Eres igualito a tu padre. – Expuso dándose media vuelta.

- Por favor mamá no me digas las cosas que haces con papá. – Acoto tomando la mano de Marión y guiándola, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Esta bien yo solo vine a buscarlos porque estaban tardando mas de lo normal, no era mi intensión interrumpir nada, solo que pensé que algo malo hubiese pasado, pero si no quieres que esto pase nuevamente solo avísame antes. – Hablaba sin parar, al tiempo que Fabrizio y Marión la seguían.

- Mamá no te voy a decir con anticipación cuando quiero perderme con mi esposa, eso es privado… - Le dijo con voz cariñosa y divertida. – Nunca te pregunte porque te encerrabas tanto en el despacho con papá.

- A eso me refiero, ya sabían que no debían interrumpir. – Dijo dándose media vuelta y mirándolo, Fabrizio dejo libre un suspiro y Marión soltó media carcajada.

Después de esto prosiguieron con su camino al salón, cuando llegaron y tomaron asiento estaba el duque de Kensington y Chelsea despidiéndose de Albert y Fransheska, al parecer su estadía en la recepción habita terminado, le dedico una larga mirada a Marión quien sintió como Fabrizio apretaba el agarre de ambos y lo miraba fijamente.

- Fue un verdadero placer asistir a la unión de ambos, aun cuando mi presencia aquí fue por. – Miro una vez mas a Marión y regreso la mirada a Albert, a quien no le paso desapercibido la manera en como el duque miro a la esposa de su cuñado. – Petición del duque de Grandchester, también me hizo muy feliz ser testigo de su unión en matrimonio, espero que sean muy dichosos y que permanezcan unidos por mucho tiempo. – Estas fueron las últimas palabras al tiempo que recibía la mano de Albert para estrecharla.

Seguidamente se alejó del lugar, Marión no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pues tal vez los sentimientos del hombre eran sinceros, pero lastimosamente ella no puede ofrecer nada mas, su esencia es Fabrizio, ama a su esposo, solo espera que algún día encuentre a la mujer indicada que lo haga feliz.

* * *

_**Porque eres ave que girando en rebeldía**_

_**desafía la bruma**_

_**la ardua noche**_

_**haciéndola más honda y más oscura**_

_**y más inmenso el mar **_

_**porque eres nave y náufrago a la vez**_

_**sin velas y sin anclas**_

_**solitario**_

_**profanador de todos los confines**_

_**potro de sombras desbocado y dulce**_

_**para la libertad **_

_**y el cielo galopante**_

_**hecho de vientos y hecho de huracanes**_

_**y sin embargo calmo como el agua**_

_**de misteriosos y profundos lagos **_

_**porque extraviado pero indiferente**_

_**como un rey agraviado deambulas**_

_**por los caminos de un imperio en ruinas**_

_**porque eres un reloj sin manecillas**_

_**un bello loto sobre los pantanos**_

_**porque te vi sonriendo en tus orillas**_

_**cayendo voy**_

_**errática y ardida**_

_**en tus oscuros mundos abismales.**_

_**Abismos. Piedad Bonnett**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, feliz inicio de semana!**_

_**Princess espero tu Reviews jejejejeje!**_

* * *

_**Continuara!**_


	197. capitulo 58

_**Hola chicas aquí un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por los Reviews anteriores, por cada palabra de apoyo. **_

_**Gloria no te preocupes no nos molestamos, solo que ninguna de las dos estamos casada, ya quisiéramos…. Claro para encontrarnos un amante así jajajajajaja… aunque si en con un viejito así mejor no. **_

_**Fabrizio tiene todas esas cualidades jajajaja, bueno creo que al duque le quedo claro que Marión piensa lo mismo que tu jajajajaja. **_

_**Luna: si que es hermoso el poema cuando vi tu review regrese para leerlo y tienes razón, le va exacto a Jules, bueno debo confesar que mi hermana y yo siempre elegimos los poemas porque le va a algún personaje o a alguna de las parejas en esta ocasión fue para Elisa y Jules. **_

_**Tienes razón viéndolo desde este punto de vista el duque si que no le desea para nada el bien, es algo egoísta, será porque la quiere para él a toda costa. **_

_**Star79: si Terry no pensaba interrumpir nada, pero le falto mas suspicacia para saber que si la puerta estaba abierta es porque había alguien en el balcón jajajajaja haciendo de las suyas jajajaja. **_

_**Princess: Nena yo creo que lo que hay es mucha abstinencia en las parejas y solo esperan algún rinconcito medio oscuro para hacer de las suyas jajajaja bueno en Elisa y Jules es normal, a ver probadores de ropa, baños públicos, despacho con una fiesta de fin de año en el salón de al lado, pasillo de edificio… no se tal vez se me pasen algunos, pero ya vemos que lo que menos le importa es el lugar jajajaja. **_

_**Chicas muchas gracias y pues para que vean que soy muy, pero muy buena mañana les cuelgo el que sigue!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 58**_

_**Contigo aprendí a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna**_

_**Y contigo aprendí que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna.**_

* * *

La velada transcurría en medio de un ambiente lleno de risas, colores, bailes y chispa por doquier, cada invitado disfrutaba de esta según sus alcances, algunos ya exhaustos de tanto bailar en la pista se acercaban a sus mesas para descansar, mientras otros ocupaban ese lugar que habían abandonado, todo era luz y alegría en el gran salón dorado de la mansión Andley. Los esposos ya habían dando un par de vueltas por el lugar para saludar a sus conocidos, como era de esperarse muchas damas se acercaron hasta los caballeros acaparándolos, sin embargo ellos no tenían ojos para nadie mas que no fuesen sus esposas, a quienes llevaban colgadas del brazo con gran orgullo. Tal como fue el caso de Terruce quien se vio rodeado por una considerable cantidad de admiradoras de su época como actor en segundos y estas casi le saltan encima de no ser porque sus padres también se encontraban cerca de ellos.

- Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, de verdad me halagan muchos sus palabras señoras y espero poder complacerlas mas adelante, en lo referente a mi regreso al teatro, pero por ahora solo deseo dedicarle tiempo a mi esposa, como entenderán cuando uno esta enamorado no hay nada mas que desee en el mundo que pasar todo el tiempo junto a esa persona especial y mi Candy es ese ser especial que Dios me ha enviado para hacerme feliz – Esbozo el castaño mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposa con un brazo y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Es una mujer con mucha suerte Candice – Menciono Kary Watson mostrando una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos, al menos no cuando se volvió para ver a la rubia.

- No le quede la menor duda de ello señora Watson, Terry es el hombre mas extraordinario que pueda existir en este mundo y el que sea mi esposo me convierte a mi en la mujer mas afortunada que pueda existir en la tierra – Esbozo la rubia perdiéndose en los ojos zafiro.

- Así es el amor, todo lo pinta de colores… solo les doy un consejo no se duerma en los laureles, no de por sentado un amor señora mía y menos con un caballero como su esposo, creo que el señor Grandchester es de esos hombres que una debe conquistar a diario – Comento Linda Holmes con media sonrisa.

- Y lo hace señora, créame que Candy me enamora todos los días… justo hoy cuando la vi entrar en la iglesia sentí que mi corazón y mi alma se entregaban un poco mas a ella, ya no queda nada en mi que no sea de esta mujer – Dijo Terry con una gran sonrisa para hacer sentir a Candy en confianza, sabia que ambas damas sentían envidia de su esposa, algo completamente absurdo estando casadas las dos, pero mucho mas aun si supiera en realidad el tipo de hombre que era él, que tenia mil defectos, que era paranoico, que carecía de paciencia y cientos de cosas mas que lo colocaban en la escala mas baja de ser alguien perfecto, como seguramente ellas imaginaban que era.

- Algo que tienen ambos a su favor es que son jóvenes y evidentemente se están casando enamorados, no muchos pueden decir eso – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Claudia Holguin, una afamada psicóloga inglesa que había sido invitada por el duque de Grandchester, la mujer era de las primeras en recibir ese titulo y aunque para muchos era una revolucionaria, para otros era un ejemplo a seguir, dejo ver una gran sonrisa mientras posaba su mirada en los esposos – Puedo casi asegurar que su matrimonio será exitoso… además que para toda la vida y tendrán hijos a los cuales amaran mucho, siempre es así cuando son concebidos con amor, pero eso si nunca dejen de ser ustedes mismos… un consejo que les servirá de mucho, mi esposo y yo llevábamos diez años de casados y aun nos comportamos como si fuésemos novios… salimos a cenar, él me lleva flores… incluso cocina para mi, tome eso en cuenta señor Grandchester y le auguro un matrimonio maravilloso, hágalo usted también Candice… consienta a su esposo todos los días, sorpréndalo de vez en cuando creando algún momento especial, puede estar relacionado con su pasado como novios, eso siempre es grato… a todos nos gusta de vez en cuando revivir el pasado, pero solo el agradable – Agrego sintiendo que conocía a la pareja frente a ella de toda la vida.

- Muchas gracias señora Holguin, tomaremos en cuenta cada uno de sus consejos… mi padre la menciono varias veces cuando estuvimos en Inglaterra, tenia pensado visitar su oficina para ponerme en tratamiento… le dije que no era necesario pero él insistió mucho, ya que mi psicólogo el doctor Nathan Smith se quedo aquí en América… la verdad siento que ya la amnesia es cosa del pasado, así como los dolores de cabeza que sufrí por años, sin embargo cuando a mi padre se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja es imposible sacárselo – Indico Terry sintiéndose en confianza con la mujer.

- Como todo Grandchester supongo – Indico con media sonrisa y después continuo - El doctor Smith es un gran amigo y colega, seguramente hizo el mejor trabajo con usted… pero si lo desea puede visitarme en Londres cuando viaje a Europa, solo vine a pasar unos meses con mi esposo en América y por supuesto aprovechar la invitación de su padre para su boda, también para saludar a Dominique… es maravilloso como ha avanzado ella desde aquel episodio tan traumático cuando sucedió lo del accidente, es sorprendente saber que no estaba imaginando cosas imposibles y que ciertamente había sido usted quien la saco de los restos del tren – Menciono la dama quien hacia sentir a los esposos mas cómodos.

- La confusión ha sido una constante en nuestras vidas desde hace unos años doctora, le agradezco mucho su atención, la estaré visitando dentro de algunos meses cuando podamos coincidir… – Dijo el joven mostrando media sonrisa.

- Espero tener su visita señor Grandchester y también la de usted señora, reciban mis mas sinceras felicitaciones – Comento la mujer para despedirse de ellos y dejarlos seguir su camino.

- Siento como si estuviese a punto de prenderme en llamas… - Susurro Candy paseando su mirada por las damas que iba dejando detrás mientras caminaba con su esposo.

- Pecosa todo llegara en su momento… aunque si lo deseas nos escapamos ahora mismo de esta fiesta, pues yo también siento que no puedo esperar para tenerte entre mis brazos – Esbozo el castaño mientras le acariciaba la mano que ella llevaba en su brazo.

- ¡Terry no hablo de eso! – Exclamo en voz baja sonrojándose – Lo digo por la manera en como me miran todas estas mujeres… es evidente que me creen demasiado afortunada para estar a tu lado y que debí haberte embrujado o algo por el estilo para que aceptaras casarte conmigo, no dudo que mas de una debe esta deseando que sus ojos fuesen puñales para atravesarme aquí mismo – Agrego en el mismo tono solo para él.

- Son tonterías pecosa, no todas te miran así y además encuentro esta situación bastante tonta, la mayoría de ellas solo conserva una imagen de mi cuando era actor… se han creado a un personaje que nada tiene que ver conmigo, me tienen idealizado, pero en el fondo es muy poco lo que saben de mi… te aseguro que si conviviesen conmigo al menos una semana y tuviesen que sufrir mis constantes cambios de humor terminarían corriendo espantadas con deseos de no verme nunca mas – Indico en tono calmado.

- Dudo que eso sea así… si no lo hice yo que te conocí cuando eras el rebelde del San Pablo, no creo que ellas lo hagan ahora que tienen la oportunidad de conocer al gran hombre en el cual te has convertido Terruce Greum, incluso creo que terminarían aun mas enamoradas de ti – Expreso ella con una sonrisa mientras buscaba los ojos del chico, intentando que no se diese cuenta que todas esas miradas le provocaban una punzada de celos.

- Solo hay un pequeño detalle Candice White, que este hombre solo existe para ti… yo solo soy el resultado de lo que tus manos han forjado por años, tú con tus detalles, tu cariño, tu amor y tu paciencia son los que han logrado centrarme en la vida y eso amada mía no lo hubiese podido lograr otra mujer… no todas son tan valientes y tercas como tú – Expreso con media sonrisa volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos – Además yo también estoy siendo el blanco de varias miradas cargadas de rabia y desprecio, seguramente mas de un hombre en este lugar se estará preguntando que viste en mi, se dirán que es imposible que alguien tan dulce y hermosa como tú se haya podido fijar en alguien como yo, un arrogante, engreído, quisquilloso, malgeniado y adusto, que se cree el dueño del mundo y todos los demás son sus inquilinos, haya logrado ofrecerte algo realmente bueno para que aceptaras ser su esposa… estoy casi seguro que estarán pensando que este matrimonio fue arreglado por nuestros padres o que tú solo estas deslumbrada por mi imagen de actor, incluso pueden pensar que yo te seduje y me aproveche de ti para hacerte mi esposa… cualquier cosa, pero se empeñaran en no creer que exista algo en mi que tú puedas amar sinceramente Candy y la verdad… seria imposible que no lo hicieran, si yo mismo a veces me digo que eres demasiado para mi, eres mucho mas de lo que algún día soñé tener… tú eres demasiado buena y hermosa para ser verdad amor mío – Susurro con la voz ronca por las emociones que bailaban en su pecho.

- Yo solo vi en ti todo lo que me complementaba Terry… tú eres fuerte, decidido, valiente, honesto, tierno… aunque eso solo lo sepa yo – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y llevo su mano hasta el pecho del castaño – Tienes un corazón inmenso y maravilloso, eres mi equilibrio perfecto y además un hombre que desborda pasión y se entrega por completo… puede que la mayoría ni siquiera imaginen que lo sé, pero lo sé y eso solo me hace amarte aun mas, me haces volar cada vez que me tienes entre tus brazos, iluminas mi mundo con una mirada, una sonrisa… nadie mas en este salón puede hacerlo, solo tú mi vida… solo tú – Expreso al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios, poco le importaba si estaban en pleno recorrido para saludar a sus invitados o si todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos.

- Y yo soy tuyo pecosa, completamente tuyo, con mi mal genio, con mis defectos y mis virtudes... todo lo que hay en mi te pertenece, quiero que tengas eso siempre en cuenta mi amor, este hombre que tú has creado y que te ama con locura es y siempre será tuyo - Esbozo emocionado y se acerco para rodearla con sus brazos la pego a su cuerpo y atrapo sus labios en un beso intenso y cargado de amor.

Se dejaron llevar por el amor y el deseo, al tiempo que esa burbuja que se formaba a su alrededor los alejaba del bullicio de la fiesta y las miradas envidiosas de los demás. Un minuto después retomaron su camino sin siquiera fijarse en las personas que susurraban a su alrededor, criticando que se mostraran tan osados, pues aunque fuesen marido y mujer, darse muestras de afecto como estas en publico no era bien visto, para eso estaba la intimidad de una habitación, pero ellos habían sido unos rebeldes desde que eran apenas unos chicos y lo seguirían siendo siempre, así como la sociedad era la sociedad y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de los tiempos.

Desde otro rincón del salón Gerard Lambert los observaba y en sus labios se dibujaba media sonrisa, una que era mezcla de felicidad y de dolor… ya no amaba a Candy, al menos no con la intensidad de tiempo atrás, pero tampoco podía decir que ella le fuese completamente indiferente, una mujer así jamás podría borrarse del corazón de manera definitiva y menos si había sido la dueña de un amor imposible, si al menos ellos hubiesen tenido una relación y esta hubiese terminado… en buenos o malos términos, no importa, pero si al menos hubiese logrado acariciar ese sueño, tal vez las cosas no serian como son ahora y él no estaría sintiendo esta extraña sensación dentro del pecho al verla entre los brazos de otro hombre… aunque ese hombre fuese Terruce Grandchester, él único que tal vez la había merecido sinceramente en esta vida, al único a quien ella había amado – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Albert quien había seguido la mirada del joven.

- Ella es feliz a su lado… y sé que eso también te hará feliz a ti, que Candy lo sea – Esbozo el rubio en voz baja solo para su amigo.

- Absolutamente, yo también tengo mi propia felicidad ahora Albert… - Se detuvo al ver en la mirada del rubio que este no le creía del todo, dejo libre un suspiro y mostro una sonrisa – Aun estoy intentando equilibrar mi vida es cierto… lo de Gezabel me ha tomado por sorpresa, todo ha sido muy rápido, pero te aseguro que lo que siento por ella es real, si no fuese así no estaría a su lado… tampoco la busque para que fuese mi consuelo por haber perdido a Candy, no la esperaba es verdad, pero llego a mi vida y se ha ido metiendo en ella de tal manera que ahora no sé que haría su la pierdo o si se aleja pensando que no la amo, mi vida era un completo sin sentido antes que ella apareciese y te aseguro que lo que menos deseo es volver a eso, no es temor a estar solo Albert… yo de verdad deseo estar junto a ella y si todo va bien entre nosotros hacerla mi esposa, hemos decidido esperar un tiempo para acoplarnos mejor el uno al otro y comprobar que esto puede funcionar, antes de tomar una decisión tan importante como lo es el matrimonio –Explico el castaño mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso… Gerard yo aprecio mucho a Terruce, él es como un hermano para mi, pero tú también eres mi amigo y no me gustaría verte amarrado a ese amor que sentías por Candy para toda la vida, hay cosas que son para uno y otras que no, unas por las que vale la pena luchar y otras ante las cuales lo mejor es sencillamente rendirse, deseo de todo corazón amigo que consigas tu felicidad junto a tu prometida, es una chica hermosa y muy agradable, que seguramente hará de tu vida algo maravilloso, cuando decidas dar el gran paso de compartirla con ella, pero eso si debes estar dispuesto a entregarte por completo, nadie merece recibir solo migajas de un sentimiento tan importante como lo es el amor, en realidad nadie debe recibir migajas de nada – Indico Albert mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico asintió en silencio manteniéndole la mirada para hacerle saber que podía confiar en él, no estaba mintiendo ni se estaba aprovechando de Gezabel, la quería y lo ultimo que haría en este mundo era algo que la dañase, pero seria un mentiroso y se negaba que aun le corazón le latía de prisa cuando escuchaba la voz de Candy, su risa o se miraba en sus ojos, ya lo era igual que antes… eso era cierto, pero el sentimiento no había desaparecido, no por completo. – Sus pensamientos viajaron minutos atrás cuando se acerco a los esposos para felicitarlos.

- ¡Gerard al fin te veo! – Lo saludo la rubia con una gran sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

- Felicidades Candy, te ves bellísima… pareces un ángel – Dijo con una gran sonrisa pero sin llegar hasta la chica para abrazarla.

- Hasta que coincidimos en algo señor Lambert, Candy es un ángel… mi ángel – Esbozo Terry colocándose detrás de su esposa y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, en un acto deliberado que le dejaba claro al francés que ella era suya.

- Es un hombre muy afortunado… Terruce ¿Quién lo diría no? Que todo este tiempo… - Decía cuando el castaño lo interrumpió.

- Estuvo luchando con la misma persona que había denominado un pedante incorregible… insufrible creo que también dijo – Menciono en tono divertido para incomodar al francés.

- Terry… no seas tan maleducado – Susurro Candy apretándole los brazos que rodeaba su cintura, en evidente tono de reproche.

- En realidad estuvimos luchando ambos, pues si mal no recuerdo usted también estaba muy celoso del famoso ex novio de Candy, incluso mucho más que de mi persona – Expuso Gerard con media sonrisa devolviéndole la estocada al inglés.

Candy dejo libre una risita y Terry se tenso a sus espaldas, pues no se esperaba este golpe por parte de Lambert, pero no era de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados, así que le respondió adoptando esa postura arrogante que era innata en él.

- Evidentemente Gerard, pero tenia mis motivos, unos muy fuertes para mostrarme así, ya que Terruce Grandchester era mucho mejor que cualquiera, incluso que Fabrizio Di Carlo… aunque en ese momento Fabrizio Di Carlo fuese yo, además él tenia una ventaja que no tenia ninguno de los dos, era el dueño del amor de Candy – Señalo con tranquilidad mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y obviamente Terruce Grandchester no conoce la palabra modestia – Dijo la rubia intentando no sonreír ante los comentarios de su esposo.

- Obviamente querida, ambos lo conocemos muy bien y sabemos lo vanidoso que puede llegar a ser, pero también sabemos que con todo y eso tú lo adoras, porque sabes que no existe nadie en este mundo que te ame como lo hace él – Acoto con una hermosa sonrisa y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual ella recibió feliz.

- Ante eso no tengo mucho que decir… solo que espero que la vida les de lo que les negó tiempo atrás, no tiene porque sentirse amenazado por mi presencia Terruce… - Decía Gerard pero al ver que este levantaba una ceja con sarcasmo, agrego – En realidad no tiene que hacerlo de ningún hombre, ni siquiera de Fabrizio Di Carlo, que por cierto no es solo un nombre, sino alguien de carne y hueso que anda entre los invitados en este momento, total no tiene mucha importancia que él haya sido el novio de Candy por casi un año... siempre fue usted y ella siempre amo a Terruce, así que en resumidas cuentas lo mas seguro que tiene en esta vida es el amor que ella le brinda, incluso si usted es o no es usted – Explico el francés dejando ver media sonrisa ante la cara de desconcierto del chico, este desvió su mirada a la rubia quien intentaba controlar una carcajada – Espero de todo corazón que seas muy feliz, algo me dice que así será… te mereces toda la felicidad de este mundo Candy, jamás dejes de ser tú misma, de irradiar alegría y luz, gracias por todo lo que me brindaste, por hacerme ver la vida de otra manera… tienes el poder para cambiar la vida de los hombres a los cuales te acercas ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mirándola y después desvió la mirada hacia Terry, quien asintió en silencio, no podía negar lo que Gerard estaba diciendo.

Candy le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y con un gesto le pidió a Terry que le diese un poco de libertad, el castaño comprendió y deshizo el abrazo que tenia alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y se acerco hasta Gerard para darle un abrazo, el chico lo recibió intentando controlar las emociones que bailaban en su pecho, emociones muy lejos de ser aquellas que lo invadían tiempo atrás, pero que no por ello dejaban de perturbarlo, se suponía que ya no debería sentir este temblor o estos deseos de hacer el abrazo mas fuerte, la verdad… no sabia que debía sentir; se alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos y estos lo cegaron un instante, pero al siguiente comprendió que su historia había terminado, que si había existido entre ellos un pasado… ya no tenían un presente y mucho menos un futuro, al menos no juntos.

- Cuídala… y tú ármate de paciencia para que soportes al insufrible señor Grandchester, lo siento sigo pensado que lo eres… incluso mucho mas que Fabrizio Di Carlo – Menciono el francés con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta su mirada.

Los esposos asintieron en silencio y lo vieron alejarse en dirección a la mesa que ocupaban los Leagan y los Wells, cuando llego hasta esta fue recibido por su prometida, una hermosa chica que le dedico una sonrisa que pareció iluminarlo todo. Gerard se perdió en la mirada de Gezabel al tiempo que recibía el abrazo que ella le brindaba, sintiendo esa calidez que le abrigaba el corazón y el alma. – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su novia.

- ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunto en un susurro la chica mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

- Aquí… estoy aquí contigo – Susurro mirándola a los ojos mientras se llevaba la mano de su novia a los labios para depositar un beso en esta – Me quedare contigo Gezabel, eres la única persona junto a la cual deseo estar ahora y siempre – Agrego con la voz ronca y la mirada brillante, se acerco a ella y le deposito y delicado beso en los labios.

La chica lo recibió sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo, ella sabia muy bien que si Gerard estaba distraído esta noche era por una razón… una poderosa razón y tenia que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de ello, la manera en como había mirado a Candice Andley cuando entro a la iglesia, como sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto captaron la figura de la chica, que ciertamente lucia hermosa, eso no se le podía negar, era realmente hermosa y no tardo mucho en descubrir que había sido ella quien había producido todos esos cambios en él, que era esa mujer quien había logrado cautivar el corazón y el alma del hombre con quien ahora tenia una relación, la punzada de celos no podía faltar y aunque nunca se había considerado una mujer insegura cuando los vio hablando sintió que un temblor la recorría, que su estomago se encogía y los nervios hacían estragos dentro de su cuerpo, pero entonces lo vio regresar hasta ella y lo vio igual que siempre, la había abrazado y besado con ternura, le había dedicado todo su tiempo, le había dicho que la quería en mas de una ocasión e incluso le había insinuado darse una escapada a los jardines, todo parecía estar bien… hasta hace unos momentos cuando lo vio perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, se sintió preocupada y no pudo evitar llamar su atención y hasta estaba dispuesta a pedirle que hablaran de la chica, pero para ese entonces algo había cambiado en Gerard, se lo estaba demostrando en este momento, con este gesto cargado de amor que la hacia sentirse confiada y amada, sobre todo amada.

Elisa lo dejo atado al mas cruel de los deseos anhelando el voluptuoso recuerdo de su piel despojada de molestias, sobre todo de la maldita prenda de encajes que no se dejo arrancar, su desnudez y su sonrisa se colaron completamente en sus pensamientos, penetrando hasta el ultimo poro, recuerdos que ardieron en su piel e intentaba inmovilizar sus manos, pero no podía detenerse y evitar hacerle el amor a distancia. Palpar y acariciar esa insoportable rigidez, y recorrer lentamente su ecuménico placer que enrolaba su destino, pensando en ella con desespero, agilidad y de una forma tan total que le aplaudirían los dioses, ahogándose en el sagrado recuerdo de sus sonrisas y la poesía latente en sus gemidos, se desahogo sin poder saborear la gloria, faltaba mucho mas, faltaba lo mas esencial su amante jadeando palabras de amor a su oído, perderse en su mirada y todo por algún inoportuno que se antojo del mismo balcón, como si fuese el único que hubiese en toda la mansión.

Ahora aunque liberado se sentía frustrado, al salir se dirigió a unos de los baños de la segunda planta, donde se encerró el tiempo requerido para erradicar cualquier indicio de lo había hecho y así no levantar sospechas de su fugaz encuentro con el ángel de sus sueños y fantasías.

Abría una de las puertas que daba al pasillo que lo llevaba al gran salón, empujo sin cuidado pues no esperaba a nadie detrás de esta, solo un ruido de cristales se dejo escuchar al tiempo que la copa se estrellaba contra el suelo.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamo en un susurro al ver a una joven pelinegra a la cual no pudo descifrar de momentos tantas emociones, antes de que lo viese ella dejo libre un grito ahogado de evidente rabia, ahora estaba entre molesta y maravillada, al tiempo que sacudía suavemente sus manos para retirar el champagne de esta. – Lo siento, disculpe. – Decía Jules al tiempo que buscaba su pañuelo que debería estar en algunos de los bolsillos internos del saco.

- ¿Acaso no se fija por donde camina? – Pregunto ella con la cabeza elevada para poder encararlo.

- Disculpe, no esperaba que alguien estuviese detrás de la puerta. – Acoto sacando por fin el pañuelo y sacudiéndolo.

- No pensaba que estaba solo en esta fiesta ¿O si?... ha arruinado mi vestido… - Hablaba cuando las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al sentir como el hombre pasaba suavemente el pañuelo por su estomago.

- Permítame, de verdad lo siento. – Hablaba con voz apenada, mientras ella se había congelado, lo más idóneo que haría una señorita seria dar un paso hacia atrás y gritarle tal atrevimiento, pero su cuerpo en este instante estaba siendo sometido a placenteras descargas eléctricas, sus vista se poso en la mano del hombre, las cuales eran perfectas para su altura y contextura, trago en seco y no había poder sobre la tierra que lograra moverla de lugar, él se detuvo y le entregaba el pañuelo. – Disculpe hay lugares donde tiene Champagne y no puedo secar. – Acoto Jules mirando el escote de ella, que con esas palabras explotaba la burbuja donde se encontraba la joven.

- Ah… si… si ¿Como se atreve? - Pregunto arrancándole el pañuelo, tratando de retomar la compostura y hacer lo que debió haber hecho apenas sintió como el rozaba con el pañuelo su estomago pero termino perdiéndose en la mirada más fascinante y misteriosa que alguna vez haya visto, era un imán realmente poderoso y hechicero.

- Disculpe, solo quería ayudar, ¿Le hicieron daño los cristales? – Inquirió bajando la mirada al suelo, dejando huérfana la de la mujer, que frotaba las medias lunas que se escapaban del escote del vestido.

- No ¿Y a usted? – Pregunto dejando de lado tanta amargura y coraza de mujer fría, pues no era lo que deseaba con un hombre tan atractivo y sensual y fuerte y alto, muy alto.

- Definitivamente no. – Acoto sonriendo de medio lado y ese gesto hizo que las piernas de la mujer temblaran. – Mucho gusto Jules Leblanc. – Le extendió la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Igualmente, Belial Jones. – Recibiendo el gesto del francés y sentía todos su sentidos aniquilados, solo con la sonrisa y con el saludo.

- ¿Belial? ¿Belial como el demonio más poderoso? – Pregunto entre sorprendido y divertido, la chica asintió en silencio al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. – Entonces debo temerle, respetarle. – Hablaba mientras Belial se encontraba sumida en su imagen, diciéndose que lo que menos deseaba era que la respetara y que le temiese. - ¿A quien se le ocurrió colocarle ese nombre? – Pregunto entablando un tema de conversación.

- ¿No le gusta? – Pregunto ella avergonzada.

- No por el contrario, es realmente atractivo, creo que eso la hace una persona misteriosa, con la cual estoy seguro el hombre que conozca el significado de su nombre, se sentiría intimidado. – Hablaba con total desenvoltura pero sin evitar el acento francés que aun reinaba en él.

- Bueno, creo que con esa intensión fue que mis padres me llamaron de esa manera, pero debo admitir que he absorbido cierta esencia de mi nombre. - Expuso mientras un brillo fascinante se instalaba en su mirada.

- No es para menos, son energías muy poderosas… disculpe usted iba de salida y yo le estoy reteniendo. – Las palabras del hombre hacían eco en ella quien se encontraba encantada conversando con él.

- No… no se preocupe ya olvide lo que iba hacer fuera del salón, por el contrario prefiero regresar, total el champagne no se nota. – Acoto mirándose el vestido.

- De verdad estoy totalmente apenado con usted. – Hablo recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de la joven que sintió el poder de esa mirada que hizo que toda la piel se le erizara y pidió al cielo que no fuese tan evidente. – Yo también voy al salón si desea puedo acompañarla. – Continúo anclando su mirada en los ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche y misteriosos como la magia.

- Está bien aceptare ser escoltada por usted. – Mientras pensaba que si ella era el demonio más poderoso él bien podría ser lucifer por el poder de atracción y seducción que poseía, el muy desgraciado con solo sentirlo al lado lograba que su vientre vibrara y en un minuto su mente recreo el final de la velada en su casa, gracias al cielo, habían puesto las sabanas de seda negras, algo le decía que la experiencia sexual con este hombre podría ser celestial, se lo imagino dominándola y calcándola en todas las posiciones que desease, imposible no hacerlo ante tal contextura, hoy podría tocar el cielo. – Sus labios se curvaron ante los pensamientos y se tuvo que morder un jadeo y controlar su cuerpo cuando sintió la palma de la mano de él en el centro de su espalda, le estaba guiando para que entrase al salón, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que con la otra mano abría la puerta, cuando paso frente a él le regalo una sonrisa realmente seductora de esas que nunca fallaban.

Jules guio a Belial y caminaban por el salón, cuando un mesonero paso a su lado llevando consigo una bandeja de plata, en la cual llevaba varias copas de el dorado liquido, tomo dos copas ofreciéndole una a ella.

- Me siento en deuda con usted. – Al tiempo que extendía la copa.

- Gracias señor Leblanc. – Susurro y se perdió en su mirada.

Sarah más de una vez le había insinuado a Elisa que se había escapado con ese hombre a hacer quien sabe cuantas vulgaridades, pero definitivamente se había equivocado, porque esta había regresado con otra mujer, aun no sabe como su hija puede ser tan estúpida de esperar que un hombre de ese tipo la respete, lo que Sarah no sabia es que Belial había sido la cuartada perfecta para la pareja, pues Frank jamás pensaría donde estuvo metida su esposa por todo ese tiempo que pidió tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Edith al ver a Jules regresar se acercó a él, mientas Belial miraba la confianza con que lo trataba por un momento pensó que era la esposa o mejor dicho prometida porque ya se había encargado de verificar que no traía anillo, ni siquiera marca de alguno, ya que mas de uno se lo quita cuando estaba en plan de seducción, respiro tranquilamente cuando él le aclaro que era su cuñada.

Una sola mirada bien disimulada y a la distancia entre Elisa y Jules, basto para que ella confiara en él que con un solo gesto le dejo saber que solo era una táctica y ella asintió apenas perceptiblemente, la clave perfecta para que su amor no sintiese celos por esa mujer que había entrado con él al salón, aunque no puede negarlo la presencia de Belial Jones era realmente agradable, una mujer inteligente y sagaz, con la cual además de conversar también compartió un baile, antes de que a ella la solicitase otro hombre que al parecer la pretendía. La chica se vio obligada a separarse del francés en vista de la insistencia del mejor amigo de su primo y quien era su pareja esa noche, le agradaba mucho estar en compañía de Harold, era apuesto, galante, inteligente y un excelente bailarín, pero justo en estos momentos deseaba asesinarlo ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevársela de allí? ¿Cómo osaba alejarla de aquel francés? Tendría que inventarse algo para el final de la noche, lo que fuese, pero haría hasta lo imposible por despertar mañana entre los brazos de Jules Leblanc – Pensaba la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su acompañante que era mas fría que el mismo Ártico y se disponía a bailar con él.

Fransheska se encontraba en la pista bailando con su padre mientras Albert lo hacia con Fiorella, ambos intercambiaban miradas llenas de amor y el rubio en mas de una ocasión se había descubierto buscando el gran reloj ubicado en una de las paredes del salón para verificar la hora, ya habían pasado dos horas y medias desde que habían llegado, justo el tiempo que él había creído prudente para abandonar la fiesta, pero todo parecía indicar que esto seria imposible, si llegaba hasta su tía para pedirle que hiciera el anuncio para cortar el pastel de bodas y hacer el brindis que despedía a los novios, lo mas seguro era que esta le dijera que se había vuelto loco y le reprochara por su azoramiento, además su esposa se notaba tan feliz disfrutando de todo esto que tampoco quiso restarle tiempo para compartir con su familia, después de todo estaría junto a él para el resto de sus vidas. La pieza termino y los cuatro se encaminaron de nuevo hasta las mesas que ocupaban, Fransheska salió junto a su madre hasta el tocador para retocarse mientras Albert entablaba una conversación con Luciano, minutos después vio que la chica le dedicaba una mirada que él conocía muy bien, desde un rincón, justo en la entrada de un pasillo que llevaba al jardín, se coloco de pie excusándose con los presentes en la mesa y se encamino hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- Ven conmigo – Susurro Fransheska tomándolo de la mano para salir.

- ¿Nos escapamos? – Inquirió divertido mientras la seguía.

- Si, pero solo por unos minutos – Contesto volviéndose a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa.

Llegaron hasta el jardín de ella que ese día lucia en todo su esplendor, a pesar de estar iluminado apenas por la luz de la luna y las estrellas que entraba por el techo de cristal, el dulce aroma de las flores inundaba cada rincón y el aire cálido del verano los envolvió de inmediato en un estado perfecto, caminaron hasta la fuente en medio de esta, ella elevo la cara al cielo para ver el firmamento mientras sonreía, él se coloco tras ella rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y deposito un suave beso en el cuello femenino.

- ¿Has visto una noche igual de hermosa que esta alguna vez? – Pregunto Fransheska dejando libre un suspiro ante el roce de los labios de su esposo.

- Hace exactamente un mes… viví una de las noches mas grandiosas que pudiese haber imaginado, que inicio justo en este lugar… - Respondió en un susurro mientras sus manos subían acariciando el torso de la castaña y sus labios dibujaban un camino a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar a su oído – Te haría el amor aquí mismo Fransheska… en este preciso momento, te deseo tanto princesa… me fascina tu olor, el sabor de tu piel, tu calor… - Decía mientras la besaba muy despacio y sus manos cada vez la presionaban con mas posesión, acariciando sus senos por encima de la seda de su vestido.

- Albert… amor no podemos, no ahora, no te imaginas cuanto deseo entregarme a esto que provocas en mi… pero… ¡Dios! – Exclamo sorprendida cuando él la giro rápidamente y atrapo sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión.

El rubio se olvido de todo, de los cientos de invitados que se hallaban reunidos a pocos metros de ese lugar, que entre estos se encontraban los padres de la chica, su hermano, que también estaba la tía abuela, lo olvido todo y solo era consciente de la avasalladora urgencia que lo embargaba, pego a Fransheska a su cuerpo de manera que no quedara espacio entre los dos, mientras su lengua saqueaba la boca de la chica y sus manos se deleitaban con la suave figura de ella, sintiendo su corazón latir de prisa y dar brincos de satisfacción ante cada gemido y temblor que ella le regalaba. Fransheska estaba completamente abandonada al placer que Albert le brindaba, solo podía dejarse llevar por él, su mente no lograba coordinar nada, la verdad era que no podía ni siquiera elaborar un pensamiento coherente que la obligara a detener esta situación, en el fondo de su ser no quería hacerlo, en el fondo lo único que deseaba era sentir el cuerpo de Albert desnudo sobre el suyo, sentir su calor, su sudor, su extraordinario aroma, lo que deseaba era sentirlo en su interior, que fuese parte de ella y saber que al mismo tiempo ella era parte de él.

- Tenemos que decidirlo… en este preciso instante Fran, justo ahora… si nos arriesgamos o regresamos a ese salón lleno de personas que en su mayoría no conocemos – Esbozo de manera entre cortada por el esfuerzo de recuperar el aire mirándola a los ojos. Ella se notaba aturdida y era como si no lograse entender lo que él le decía, Albert llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas de su esposa para captar su atención – Solo basta que cierre con seguro la puerta y dejaremos todo lo demás fuera de este lugar, seguramente notaran nuestra ausencia pero ya encontraremos una excusa… eso o podemos esperar un par de horas para despedirnos pero… - Decía cuando cayo en cuenta que a esas horas se le sumaban dos mas del viaje hasta Lakewood que seria donde pasarían su noche de bodas, dejo libre un suspiro cargado de frustración y cerró los ojos un instante.

- Cierra la puerta… cierra la puerta Albert y quedémonos aquí – Pidió dejándose llevar por la emoción y el deseo, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos de nuevo y la beso con premura, con ardor, estaba muriéndose por hacerla su mujer, la deseaba tanto que todo el cuerpo le dolía, tomó asiento en la banca llevándola con él e intento abrirse paso entre las telas de su vestido, pero esto no era tan sencillo, la verdad entre tantos vuelos y encajes sentía crecer su desesperación, respiro profundamente y eso aclaro un poco su mente que se encontraba completamente nublada por el deseo, pego su frente a la de Fran, separándose del beso y aun con los ojos cerrados.

- No podemos… esta noche debe ser especial mi amor y para ello debemos estar calmados, sin presiones ni miedos, quiero dedicarte todo el tiempo del mundo, besar tu cuerpo, recorrerlo con mis manos, deseo amarte por horas Fran y no solo unos minutos, hemos esperado tanto que por un par de horas que sigamos haciéndolo no nos vamos a morir… tal vez terminemos un poco locos – Expuso con media sonrisa mientras la acariciaba con suavidad.

- Amor la verdad no estaba pensando, tienes toda la razón… perdona por tentarte de este modo, yo solo quería que estuviésemos solos unos minutos, es que siento que tanta gente me asfixia, además que la mayoría son mujeres que han de estar deseando matarme porque no hacen mas que mirarme con rabia, igual que a la pobre de Candy… es el precio por habernos casado con unos hombres tan guapos y cotizados – Menciono divertida y dejo caer varios besos en los labios de su esposo.

- Mi tía se volvió loca invitando a tanta gente, pero no te preocupes esta noche solo tengo ojos para ti – Indico con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Pues mas te vale que sea así o de lo contrario… te enviare a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes – Le amenazo pero en sus ojos bailaba la risa.

- ¡No! Eso seria igual que mandarme a una celda oscura y fría, el peor castigo para… ambos, te lo puedo asegurar, creo que lo mejor será regresar antes que nuestros pensamientos nos lleven de nuevo a terrenos peligrosos, además ya tus padres deben estarse preguntando donde estarás o si no mi tía seguro envió a George a ver donde me encuentro – Esbozo con una sonrisa traviese al tiempo que la colocaba de pie.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada, se acomodaron un poco y se dispusieron a salir del lugar, cuando estaban por entrar al pasillo que los llevaría hasta el salón de nuevo vieron la figura de una mujer que se hallaba junto a unas pérgolas con la mirada perdida en las montañas a lo lejos, de estas apenas se aprecian las cumbres vestidas de blanco. El rubio la reconoció de inmediato cuando sus miradas se cruzaron un instante.

- Señorita Laurent, no había tenido el placer de saludarla ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto con amabilidad acercándose a ella sin soltar la mano de Fransheska.

- William… bien, bien gracias – Esbozo Enelya en apenas un susurro, su voz estaba mas grave de lo normal y sus ojos se notaban apagados – Señora… permítame felicitarla es usted una mujer con mucha suerte, tiene a su lado a un hombre extraordinario – Agrego fijando sus ojos en los de Fransheska pero enseguida esquivo la mirada de la chica para dirigirse al rubio – Deseo de todo corazón que sea muy feliz William… que solo reciba bendiciones y alegrías en esta nueva vida que emprende, sabe bien cuanto lo aprecio y que solo deseo su felicidad… desde que lo conocí su manera de ser me cautivo, su gran corazón y su compromiso por las buenas causas, Dios debía premiarlo por ser como es y creo que hoy lo ha hecho, espero de todo corazón no equivocarme… pero eso solo quedara de parte de su señora esposa ¿No es así? Esta en sus manos hacerlo completamente feliz – Expreso con la mirada brillante, la luz en este lugar no era tan fuerte como dentro del salón por lo que los esposos no podían ver con claridad si era solo el reflejo de los rayos de la luna o si ella estaba llorando.

- Esta en mis manos señorita Laurent, así como la mía esta en las de él, lo hare feliz… puede asegurar que lo hare, mi esposo será el hombre mas dichoso de este mundo… - Menciono Fransheska comprendiendo la actitud de la dama, solo le basto ver como su mirada cambiaba cuando veía a su esposo para entender, esa mujer estaba enamorada de Albert y ahora sufría al verlo un imposible – Amor… voy a adelantarme, seguramente mis padres se estarán preguntando por mi, te espero en el salón – Agrego dedicándole una mirada al rubio que al principio lo desconcertó pero que después entendió.

- Por supuesto mi vida, ahora te alcanzo… - Indico acercándose para darle un beso en los labios, apenas un roce – Él no estaba ajeno a los sentimientos de Enelya Laurent hacia su persona, algo que le parecía un tanto absurdo pues nunca se había dedicado a alimentar los mismos, apenas se habían visto en fiestas y reuniones, se podía decir que consideraba a la chica una amiga y gran colaboradora de la fundación de su familia, pero no sabia como se había formado este sentimiento que en ella parecía ser muy real.

- No es necesario que se quede aquí conmigo… seguramente desea estar junto a su esposa – Dijo ella volviendo de nuevo la mirada a las montañas.

- ¿Por qué no esta dentro del salón como todos los demás? – Inquirió el rubio obviando las palabras de la chica.

- No lo sé… simplemente no estoy de ánimos para bailar o entablar alguna conversación banal, quería tomar un poco de aire puro… lo necesitaba – Contesto sin mirarlo.

- Comprendo – Esbozo Albert sintiendo que esta situación se estaba tornando incomoda.

- No… no lo comprende señor… la verdad no comprende nada, pero no se preocupe… no tiene caso ya que lo haga… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Señorita Laurent… yo… - Intento hablar pero ella no lo dejo.

- ¿Sabe usted que yo lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo? – Pregunto a quemarropa, vio la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del rubio y dejo libre un suspiro cargado de frustración al tiempo que un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – No… seguramente no, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba y ahora todo es un desastre ¡Que estúpida soy! No debí decirle nada… pero no podía seguir callándolo… me enamore de usted en cuanto lo vi la primera vez señor Andley, en un principio pensé que solo seria una ilusión, que había quedado deslumbrada por su belleza y su actitud… pero cada vez que me encontraba cerca de usted las cosas se hacían mas tangibles, hasta llegar a… a este momento… - Él la interrumpió de nuevo.

- No sé que decirle señorita Laurent, yo nunca… bueno siempre la considere mi amiga, una gran persona y lamento mucho que nos veamos envueltos en una situación como esta, pero como comprenderá yo estoy… - Iba a continuar cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Enamorado de su esposa ya lo sé… y aunque piense que estoy loca por esto que le voy a decir, eso me hace muy feliz, pues eso me da al menos el consuelo de saber que usted será feliz William y con eso me conformo para serlo yo también… puede que ahora este sufriendo por saberlo un imposible, pero espero poder un día llegar hasta usted y mirarlo sin sentir esto que llevo dentro del pecho, sin estas ganas de llorar que me torturan… de verdad nunca debí decirle nada, pero si no lo hacia no iba a sentirme en paz conmigo misma, solo espero que esto no cambie la relación que llevamos, espero que su esposa no haya notado mis sentimientos, pero dudo que haya sido así… ella lo ama y creo que ahora sabe que yo también, solo hágale saber por favor que les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón y que nunca debe preocuparse por mi, yo estaré bien… - Respiro profundamente para sorber las lagrimas y recobrar la compostura – Creo que será mejor que regrese a la fiesta, el novio no debe ausentarse por tanto tiempo… yo iré al tocador debo estar hecha un desastre, de nuevo olvide todo lo que le dije y solo no me niegue su amistad William, deme al menos ese consuelo y por supuesto el de saberlo bien y feliz… con su permiso – Dijo para alejarse.

- Enelya espere… - Le pidió Albert acercándose hasta ella – Siempre contara con mi amistad y no se conforme solo con mi felicidad, busque también la suya… estoy seguro que la encontrara muy pronto y donde menos se lo espera, gracias por dedicarme sentimientos tan hermosos, me hubiese gustado corresponderlos pero como sabrá uno no manda en el corazón… - Se acerco mas y le dio un abrazo que hizo muy fuerte – Una mujer tan hermosa como usted no se escapara del amor… ya llegara el caballero que la haga mirar hacia el pasado y decir que valió la pena esperar, créame lo que le digo… lo sé por experiencia, ahora vaya e intente calmarse, no llore mas por favor, todo estará bien – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no encontró su voz para responderle, solo asintió en silencio dejando que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, se la limpio con rapidez y se volvió para salir del lugar dejando al rubio solo, este la observo hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza ligeramente para aclarar sus pensamientos, jamás pensó verse en medio de una situación como esta, abrió los ojos al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban.

- ¿Todo bien? – Inquirió Fransheska mirándolo con interés.

- Si amor… todo esta bien, perdona que haya tardado pero… - Explicaba cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No te preocupes, lo escuche todo… sé que no estuvo bien… debí alejarme y darles un poco de privacidad pero no pude hacerlo, no es que no confié en ti o en ella, es solo que… -Intentaba explicarse cuando él la detuvo.

- No pudiste evitarlo, lo sé… y no tienes que disculparte por esto, la verdad soy yo quien debe hacerlo contigo, no esperaba verme en una situación como esta Fransheska – Confeso.

- Entonces debes estar completamente ciego, Albert en este lugar hay mas de una dama que se siente enamorada de ti, cuando te lo dije minutos atrás no era en broma, tal vez por ser mujeres sean mas discretas, pero hay cosas que no se pueden disimular y lo que siente la señorita Laurent es una de ellas, sé que no querías hacerle daño y que tampoco quieres que me sienta incomoda pero hay situaciones que no podemos evitar y que solo ocurren… tal vez ahora entiendas porque me perturbaba cuando me encontraba esa situación en donde debía actuar de manera correcta y encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que siento por ti y lo que… - Estaba por decir cuando se interrumpió pues cayo en cuenta hacia donde iba.

- Sientes por Carlos Gardel… - Él dejo libre otro suspiro pesado y le tomó las manos – Lamento haberte puesto en una situación tan difícil amor, ahora comprendo que no deseabas hacerle daño no porque sintieras un afecto especial hacia él… sino porque no esta en ti tratar con indiferencia o desprecio a las personas que se te acercan – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Tal como a ti te duele ver el sufrimiento de la señorita Laurent, Albert yo sé que tú no diste pie para esto, que no lo propiciaste pero son cosas que ocurren y nada mas, así como lo que paso con Carlos Gardel… puede que yo en un principio le haya enviado alguna señal que él tomó de manera errónea, pero en lo siguiente siempre trate de demostrarle cuales eran mis sentimientos y hacia quien estaban dirigidos, solo que no podía rechazarlo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, eso hubiese sido demasiado cruel de mi parte y a la larga hubiese terminado lamentándolo porque a fin y al cabo, nadie manda en el corazón, nosotros no decidimos de quien nos enamoramos… y aunque yo si quería enamorarme de ti, también tenia miedo que tú te volvieses un imposible, temía que no te fijaras en mi por ser diez años menor o que ya estuvieses enamorado de alguien mas… pero eso no hizo que el sentimiento que crecía dentro de mi disminuyera por el contrario cada día crecía mas, así que juzgar hoy a la señorita Laurent o al señor Gardel… seria algo realmente injusto ¿No lo crees? – Le pregunto con voz tierna.

- Lo seria… de verdad lamento todo lo que te hice pasar Fran, ahora que estoy en tu lugar veo las cosas de manera diferente, todo esto solo me hace amarte mas… saber que a pesar de haber sido un completo estúpido inseguro tú lograste perdonarme y superar mis celos infantiles, en ocasiones te muestras mucho mas madura que yo… en otras circunstancias cualquier mujer me hubiese formado un escándalo por lo que acaba de ocurrir en este lugar, pero tú no, por el contrario lo comprendiste perfectamente – Menciono él mirándola a los ojos, admirando a la grandiosa mujer que tenia delante.

- No es que sea mas madura que tú – Expuso sonriendo, se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios – Es que confió ciegamente en mi esposo, porque sé que pase lo que pase él jamás me dejara caer… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Inquirió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Perfectamente – Esbozo y la beso de nuevo con infinita ternura.

Después de eso retomaron su camino hasta el salón, como era de esperarse muchos murmuraron cuando los vieron regresar solos, tomados de la mano y sonrientes, pero para otros fue de los mas normal que los esposos quisiesen dedicarse unos minutos a solas en medio de la fiesta, no eran los primeros que lo hacían y muestra de ello eran los esposos Grandchester que habían desaparecido desde hacia varios minutos también, sin embargo no eran los únicos ausentes, así que bien se podía decir que estos estaban con sus primos, con los padrinos de la boda o con las damas de honor, a lo mejor y estaban solos dejando libre la pasión y el deseo, pero entre tantas personas quien de los allí presente podía asegurarlo.

Un instante después los esposos Grandchester también regresaban al salón, pero no se hallaban solos, la chica venia en compañía de una dama de edad y una religiosa, mientras que el joven lo hacia junto a sus padres, así que a diferencia de los Andley a ellos no se podía llevar al paredón y desmembrarlos en este por haberse escapado para dar rienda sueltas a sus deseos, o al menos eso era lo que murmuraban las viejas hipócritas que había tenido que invitar Emilia Elroy para cumplir con lo que la sociedad esperaba de ellas, pues la mayoría apenas si había compartido con los esposos, pero hubiese sido una grosería no abrirles las puertas de su casa, la matrona miraba todo desde el lugar privilegiado donde se encontraba y había notado la ausencia de sus sobrinos, ya que Fransheska y Terruce eran oficialmente parte de su familia ahora, pero no le reprocharía nada a William ni a la chica, este día era especial para ellos y si deseaban tener un poco de intimidad por unos minutos estaban en su derecho, eran marido y mujer, además su sobrino era una caballero y jamás irrespetaría la casa de sus padres y donde ella vivía, aunque ya estaba casado con Fransheska y tenia toda la libertad de hacer valer sus derechos de esposo, este no era el lugar ni el momento y él lo sabia, además Fransheska era una chica muy correcta y había esperado como debe hacerlo una dama, William debía darle el valor que su esposa merece, también debía ser considerado con ella pues seria la primera vez que la muchacha tendría intimidad con un hombre, un proceso que podía ser bastante engorroso o satisfactorio dependiendo de los cuidados y la confianza que le brindase el esposo, su sobrino la amaba y se mostraría como una caballero, si, lo haría, de eso estaba segura. – Dejo libre un suspiro al recordar - Que gracias a la intervención de Annie no se vio en la obligación de explicarle a Candice en lo que consistía su desempeño como esposa esta noche, suponía que la chica al haber desempeñado su papel de enfermera tenia ciertos conocimientos básico sobre el ritual que se daba entre un hombre y una mujer para concebir un hijo, mas sin embargo era su deber y su tarea como tutora, como su tía y su guía en la vida, aconsejarla y explicarle sus deberes como mujer casada, por suerte Annie se ofreció a hacerlo, ellas eran como hermanas así que no había nada de malo en ello, además la castaña tenia un matrimonio extraordinario con su sobrino Archivald, lo que en resumidas cuentas aseguraba que la explicación que le diese a Candice seria la correcta; confiaba también en la honorabilidad de Terruce Grandchester, su padre lo había educado para que fuese un caballero y siempre había dado muestra de ello y aunque no pudo evitar tensarse cuando escucho que a sus espaldas murmuraban por la ausencia de ellos también, se lleno de alivio al ver que ambos entraban al salón cada uno en compañía de personas serias y responsables – Pensaba la mujer cuando una voz atrajo su atención.

- Emilia querida esta fiesta esta esplendida, se nota que tus manos estuvieron presentes en cada detalle, hacia tanto tiempo que no vivíamos un evento de esta magnitud, espero que no nos abandones de nuevo, últimamente la gente ha perdido el sentido del buen gusto y la elegancia, se han vuelto tan básicos y vulgares, todo se lo achacan a la guerra… pero, ¡Por Dios la guerra termino hace cuatro años y fue Europa quien mas sufrió sus daños! Míralos a ellos, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo como siempre, ya están mas que recuperados y dando muestra de porque son quienes dicta como debe ser la vida del resto del mundo… estoy tan feliz que hayas emparentado con europeos querida, mira nada mas un conde ¿Quién lo diría? La pequeña Candice que tantos dolores de cabeza debió darte con eso de su labor en el hospital y tu sobrino William… ese empeño por mantener su soltería, que tarea tan difícil te fue encomendada amiga, pero míralos ahora… ella casada con un conde y no cualquiera, sino el que a todas luces sucederá a su padre en el titulo de Duque de Grandchester, creo que nadie aquí esperaba algo así, tu sobrina Candice a quien todo el mundo daba por una causa perdida, ahora es la Condesa de Wallingford… un miembro de la distinguida realeza británica, Lady Candice Grandchester… vaya que fue una sorpresa para todos… claro desde lo grato quiero decir – Aclaro la mujer con una sonrisa amable al ver que la anciana la miraba fijamente, se apresuró a continuar – Y tu sobrino… que podíamos esperar de William, es un caballero, exitoso, altruista, apuesto y ahora para tu mayor satisfacción se ha casado con una chica maravillosa, hermosa y joven que seguramente le dará ese heredero que tanto anhelas, es probable que le de mucho mas y tengas una familia numerosa - Mencionaba una mujer que a pesar de no tener muchos años hablaba como una anciana con la matrona.

- No me quejo del destino que me ha tocado Diana, por el contrario creo que ha sido maravilloso, ver a mis sobrinos felices y realizados es la mayor de las recompensas, Dios no me bendijo con hijos propios, pero me los dio a ellos y créeme le agradezco igual, ahora esperare tranquilamente a que lleguen los nietos, en cuanto a las fiestas y reuniones, sabes que solo las hacemos en ocasiones especiales como estas, sin embargo ahora eso quedara a criterio de la esposa de William, será ella quien lleve las riendas de la casa, esta mansión es herencia de los padres de mi sobrino para él y como dicta las normas, será su esposa quien lleve la misma, yo me dedicare a darme un tiempo, visitar a mi hermana, a varios familiares que hace mucho no veo… en fin, comenzar a vivir para mi y por mi – Expuso con una sonrisa que jamás su interlocutora le había visto, Emilia se sintió muy bien al ver el asombro en la cara de Diana Wallis e hizo mas amplia su sonrisa mientras se volvía para mirar a sus sobrinos.

Mientras en la mesa de los esposos Grandchester todos compartían alegremente, Candy y Terry no habían dejado de recibir felicitaciones, en su mayoría de mujeres que se acercaban hasta el actor, quizás mas por curiosidad que para expresar sus buenos deseos, él comprendía el interés de ellas y aunque algunas intentaba mostrarse mas cariñosas de lo habitual, tanto Candy como él supieron manejar la situación; además que eran mas los nervios de las féminas que sus deseos de captar la atención del chico, al parecer el hecho de ser un hombre casado lo convertía en algo así… como una especie de cura, nadie se atrevía a insinuarle algo indebido y menos delante de su esposa, aunque en un principio se encontraba algo preocupado por como Candy tomaría toda esta atención que estaba recibiendo, para su sorpresa lo hizo con mucha tranquilidad, eso logro relajarlo y se dejo llevar por ese momento de gloria que había tenido en el pasado y ahora revivía, una a una las damas se acercaban hasta ellos, mientras los hermanos de Candy, Tom y Jimmy veían divertidos la escena que parecía repetirse a cada instante, tres damas acababan de dejar la mesa y Terry dejo libre un suspiro, la verdad había estado muy tenso estos días y estaba un poco cansado, hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía tanta atención, no se quejaba… pero si deseaba poder terminar la velada en este lugar para salir rumbo a donde pasaría la noche de bodas con Candy.

Y en ese preciso momento llegaron hasta su mesa no una, sino cinco chicas que llevaban en sus rostros amplias sonrisas y sus miradas eran brillantes, evidentemente iban a felicitarlo por su matrimonio, el chico le murmuro algo a su esposa al oído, Candy lo miro desconcertada y este levanto una ceja en un gesto bastante arrogante, ella frunció el ceño, los padres veían este intercambio intentando controlar la risa, él poso su mirada en las chicas que se acercaban, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba esa sonrisa de medio lado que se robaba todos los suspiros de las damas que hasta allí llegaban, se volvió para mirar a su pecosa con un brillo especial en los ojos y esta solo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, al tiempo que le apretaba la mano con un gesto cariñoso, asegurándole de esta manera que todo estaba bien.

- Señor Grandchester, señorita… perdón, la costumbre… señora Grandchester – Menciono una de las mujeres dirigiéndose a ellos mientras les sonreía y era evidente que estaba nerviosa – Permítanme felicitarlos por su matrimonio y acepte mis mejores deseos para esta vida que emprenden juntos – Agrego la chica que parecía sincera.

- Muchas gracias señorita… - Terry se detuvo pues no sabia su nombre.

- Rosie… Rosie White Wallace, usted tal vez no me recuerde pero yo estuve en la fiesta del alcalde cuando se presento con El Rey Lear en la ciudad… hace, bueno hace muchos años –Explico la chica con la mirada brillante, el joven solo asintió en silencio y ella sintió que debía agregar algo mas - A la señorita… a la señora Candice también la conozco, estuvimos juntas en varias fiestas que dio la fundación de su familia y también visite el hospital donde ella trabajaba, incluso reuní a un grupo de amigas para prestar nuestra labor en este, fue un día verdaderamente hermoso, compartimos con los niños y con los abuelos – Indico mirándolos.

- Creo recordarla señorita Wallace, si fue un día muy especial… la mayoría de los pacientes se divirtieron mucho al verlas lidiar con las labores de una enfermera – Expuso Candy con una sonrisa – Pero lo mejor de todo es que se sintieron importantes para alguien y escuchados – Agrego la rubia sintiendo empatía por la dama.

- Yo también estuve ese día… disculpen, debería felicitarlos primero, es grato verlo de nuevo señor Grandchester, señora Grandchester la felicito por su matrimonio, a ambos de verdad hacen una hermosa pareja, espero que sean muy felices y sean bendecidos con muchos hijos… seguramente serán tan apuestos como usted o tan hermosas y delicadas como usted señora, creo que hasta ahora no nos han presentados mi nombre es Ana Graham – Menciono la mujer que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules y el cabello castaño, rasgos que eran muy Grandchester, pero que pasaron desapercibidos para los presentes, le extendió la mano a Terry.

- Encantado señorita Graham, gracias por sus buenos deseos…–Dijo Terry mirándola.

- También deseo felicitarla señora Candice, tal vez no me recuerde pero usted y yo coincidimos en varios eventos y como dijo mi amiga Rosie, nos reunimos para visitar el Hospital Santa Juana, cuando usted trabajaba en este, su labor inspiro a muchas de nosotras… pero como comprenderá no es tan sencillo emularla, nuestras familias no son tan abiertas a ciertas actividades como los Andley – Indico para hacerle comprender al castaño, mostrando una sonrisa amable.

- Y no contamos con un hermano como el señor William, alguien que nos brinde su apoyo incondicional y nos defienda de los ataques a los cuales podemos exponernos de actuar como lo hizo la Candice – Expuso otra de las chicas allí presente, con media sonrisa.

- ¿Moni?… ¿Mónica Warren? – Pregunto la rubia con asombro viendo a su amiga, bueno no su amiga, pero si quien la ayudo en algunas ocasiones cuando se encontraban en las fiestas a las que tenia que asistir con Albert o cuando debía tomar decisiones en la casa, durante la ausencia de la tía abuela… tales como ¿Qué protocolo utilizar al contestar la correspondencia? ¿Cómo organizar su agenda para asistir a las fiestas? Y todo eso que odiaba hacer y menos sin contar con Annie pues a veces viajaban con su madre y la dejaba a ella sola con todo el peso. - ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Cuándo regresaste de Marruecos? – Pregunto asombrada.

- Hace quince días, quise pasar a visitarte pero no estabas en la ciudad y después pensé que estarías muy ocupada con los preparativos de tu boda y con todo lo que había ocurrido, luces bellísima, de verdad deseo que seas muy feliz – Contesto la chica y desvió la mirada hacia el castaño, su sonrisa se mantuvo pero sus ojos se apagaron un poco – Usted también luce muy guapo señor Grandchester, debe ser la felicidad y el amor… permítame ofrecerle mis mas sinceras felicitaciones por su boda, espero de todo corazón que sea muy dichoso, algo me dice que así será… Candy es una chica extraordinaria – Esbozo perdiéndose en el azul zafiro de los ojos del chico, quien asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de ella latiese apresurado y sus piernas temblasen, respiro profundamente con disimulo y regreso su mirada a la rubia – Fue una completa sorpresa enterarme que tu hermano también se casaba hoy, es decir… creía que nadie lograría nunca atrapar al aventurero William Andley – Agrego esquivando la mirada de la joven y sin poder evitarlo la poso en este que se hallaba bastante cerca de donde se encontraba ella.

- Pues lo hicieron y mira que muy bien, él esta completamente enamorado de su esposa, Fransheska es una chica maravillosa, te encantara conocerla… ¿Ya los saludaste? – Inquirió Candy siguiendo la mirada de la castaña.

- No… aun no lo he hecho, quise pasar antes para felicitarte a ti y acompañar a mi prima que no sabia como acercarse, lamento tener que decirte esto… pero tu esposo es un caballero bastante cotizado en este lugar y creo que a la mayoría no le importa que estén en su fiesta de bodas, siguen envueltas por el aura que posee el actor – Comento en voz baja mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

- Lo sé… pero me he hecho a la idea de que todo esto es inevitable, no me molesta… quizás yo estaría igual de enamorada de Terry que ellas, pero hay algo que nos diferencia y es que para todas ellas… Terry es una ilusión, un sueño… para mi en cambio es mi realidad, yo lo conozco desde otra perspectiva, no quiero menospreciar sus sentimientos pues no soy quien para hacerlo, no estoy en sus pechos para saber la intensidad del sentimiento que le profesan a mi esposo, sin embargo de algo estoy segura y es que él es mi futuro y mi vida de ahora en adelante y también que estaremos juntos siempre– Dijo con seguridad mirando a la chica.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa pero sentía como si la dulce e inocente Candy le hubiese dado un golpe en el centro del estomago, apreciaba a la chica, si era cierto, pero no podía evitar que sus deseos también buscasen a su ahora esposo ¿Cuántas veces se deleito ella con esa ilusión que representaba Terruce Grandchester? No podría ni contarlas, eran demasiadas y lo peor era que no solo había deseado al esposo de quien considero su amiga, también deseo a su hermano, a este quizás mas pues había logrado tenerlos mas cerca, incluso… incluso había estado a punto de vivir una noche de desenfrenada pasión y lujuria con el tentador ángel de cabellos dorados llamado William Andley; pero esta no paso de unos cuantos besos y caricias, entre las sombras del jardín de los Hudson, había sido tanta la necesidad que me embargaba, que hasta le había mentido diciéndole que no era virgen y que no tenia nada que perder, que solo deseaba pasar un rato agradable, sin compromisos, sin obligaciones… ¡Que estúpida fui! Tal vez él deseaba eso que yo le negué y lo peor de todo fue que ni siquiera estaba preparada para asumir mi papel de la mujer libertina y seductora que le había hecho creer, solo basto que William hiciese mas… mas intimas sus caricias para que yo me pusiese a temblar como una chiquilla, solo basto que él hiciese mas contundente la muestra de su deseo para que yo me llenase de miedo y terminase delatándome ante él, recuerdo lo molesto que estaba… no, molesto no, estaba decepcionado, ofendido, si, así estaba él y seguramente pensando que solo buscaba aprovecharme del momento para después envolverlo, para conseguir que se comprometiera conmigo y terminar casados, se quedo con esa imagen de mi, pues como la peor de las cobardes, al día siguiente decidí acompañar a mi padre quien llevaba cinco meses viviendo en Marruecos debido a un negocio allá, solo le deje una carta donde intentaba de manera estúpida e infantil explicarle lo sucedido, pidiéndole perdón… un perdón que aun no sé si me ha otorgado pues… no recibí nunca una respuesta de él. – Pensaba la chica mientras miraba fijamente al rubio y sentía que dentro de su pecho se abría una vieja herida.

Las damas acompañaron a los esposos unos minutos mas y por primera vez en horas Terry se sintió menos tenso ante la presencia de sus admiradoras, estas al parecer si estaban felices de verlo a felizmente casado y además Candy con su carisma se había ganado también a las chicas, ahora todas charlaban animadamente, sin embargo pudo captar como una de ellas a veces se volvía para mirar a Albert y se quedaba fijada en la imagen del rubio.

* * *

_**¿Qué brilla en tu mirar que el alma enciende**_

_**en la célica luz de un sol perdido?**_

_**¿Por qué en tu voz de tórtola mi oído**_

_**todo lo capta y todo lo comprende?**_

_**¿Qué místico mensaje se desprende**_

_**de tu silencio al corazón herido?**_

_**¿Qué efluvio de un instante ya vivido**_

_**en tu ritmo de gracia me sorprende?**_

_**Ausentes fuimos, pero nunca extraños.**_

_**Yo te debí de amar hace mil años**_

_**y agobiarte de idénticas preguntas.**_

_**Ayer perdida y recobrada ahora,**_

_**tras nueva ausencia y en lejana aurora**_

_**han de besarse nuestras almas juntas.**_

_**Llama eterna, Enrique González Martínez.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	198. capitulo 58 parte 2

_**Capitulo 58**_

_**Parte 2**_

* * *

Todos los presentes en la mesa que ocupaba, los esposos Cornwall y las O'Brien, reían divertidos al escuchar a Christian relatar como había conocido a Patty, mientras ella se sonrojaba ferozmente cada vez que él le daba un beso en la mejilla o en el hombro. Archie miraba a la chica y una agradable calidez se expandía por pecho, podía ver la felicidad en Patricia y también el amor que le profesaba al joven a pesar de su timidez, se sentía satisfecho por ella, sabia que mas que nadie merecía retomar su vida y entregarse al amor una vez mas – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del muchacho.

- Ciertamente pensé que moriría ese día, desesperado e impotente vi como el fuego comenzaba a consumir el globo, aun estaba a una altura considerable de la tierra y para empeorarlo todo el viento me llevaba hacia el mar, tal vez me salvaría si caía en este en lugar del duro suelo, pero el mar puede ser tan fuerte como la tierra y también estaba, que si no lograba alejarme del lugar donde se hundiese el globo, la succión podía arrastrarme a la profundidad, en resumidas cuentas estaba en apuros – Dejo libre un suspiro para continuar – A final termine cayendo bastante cerca de la orilla, el golpe me dejo aturdido y no lograba mover un solo musculo, veía como el fuego cada vez era mas intenso y sabia que si no lograba salir de allí terminaría calcinado por las llamas… no soy de esos que se resignan a morir, pero en ese instante no tenia fuerzas para moverme, solo mis pensamientos luchaban por hacer que mi cuerpo obedeciese y reaccionase… cuando escuche unos gritos a lo lejos, busque con la mirada de donde provenían y pude ver a mi ángel salvador – Explico volviéndose hacia Patty, le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios para darle un beso, después le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y prosiguió con la historia – Ella llego para salvarme, corrió hasta mi y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, logro arrastrarme lejos del globo, justo antes que el armazón se derrumbase por completo cubriendo el espacio donde yo me había encontrado tan solo minutos atrás y de donde me había rescatado Patricia, cuando abrí los ojos y la vi… lo primero que pensé era que había muerto en la caída y ahora me encontraba en el cielo, en los brazos de un ángel… cosa por lo demás extraña pues dudo que sea merecedor del cielo algún día, si llego a morir– Comento en tono divertido provocando las carcajadas de la abuela Martha y los esposos, mientras Patty se sonrojaba.

- La verdad era yo estaba aterrada por lo sucedido y cuando él reacciono lo único que atino a decir fue… - Decía Patty fingiéndose molesta cuando la abuela Martha la interrumpió.

- Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de un ángel con solo verlo una vez – Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa picara que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Sé que pude escucharme un poco cursi, pero es completamente verdadero, yo me enamore de ti desde el primer instante que te vi, no fue por el hecho de haberme salvado la vida, no fue por el golpe que me había dado como sugeriste… fue algo mas, una emoción distinta, cuando vi tus ojos todo mi mundo cambio Patricia – Susurro él mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba las manos, se acercó a la chica y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios.

Los amigos de ella y su abuela observaban la escena llenos de alegría, sabían que los sentimientos de Christian eran verdaderos, lo podían ver en la devoción que le demostraba a la chica, en su mirada brillante y transparente, era un buen hombre, eso era seguro, sino la abuela Martha no hubiese dado su consentimiento a esta relación, ella protegía mucho a Patty y después de lo de Stear todos deseaban la felicidad completa de la joven; los minutos transcurrieron entre comentarios alegres y risas, el prometido de Patty era bastante divertido y aunque la chica seguía siendo tímida, él la llevaba a desenvolverme cada vez mas.

Dos paredes de ojos, uno azul cielo y uno zafiro miraban con impaciencia como avanzaba los minutos en el gran reloj ubicado a un extremo del salón, ya habían pasado tres horas en este lugar y no veían el momento de abandonarlo, incluso el rubio se había lanzado valientemente hasta Emilia Elroy para sugerirle que tal vez, había llegado el momento para que los esposos se despidiesen, pero la matrona casi lo aniquilo con la mirada.

- William los esposos son los primero en retirarse de la velada, pero cuando han pasado al menos la mitad de esta junto a sus invitados, apenas llevan un par de horas… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Han sido tres tía… hemos pasado tres horas y bueno, si por lo menos no podemos marcharnos aun, bien podríamos hacer traer el pastel de bodas para cortarlo… eso se llevara unos minutos y ya empezaríamos a descontar, la cuestión es agilizar todo ¿No lo cree? – Pregunto mostrando una mirada de inocencia que la mujer nunca le había visto, ella dejo libre un suspiro y le hablo de nuevo.

- Aun faltan algunas actividades por anunciar William, se han contratado músicos… - El joven no la dejo continuar.

- Por eso no hay problema, la fiesta no se acabara porque nosotros nos marchemos, los invitados pueden seguir disfrutando de la música y la actuación de los artistas que usted contrato, incluso pueden amanecer… sabe que es bastante habitual que esto ocurra cuando son veladas de matrimonio, pero si se fija en el reloj ya casi es medianoche y a Fransheska y a mi nos toca viajar hasta Lakewood, la carretera puede ser peligrosa a altas horas de la noche y quizás lleguemos allá casi amaneciendo… - Esta vez fue la mujer quien lo interrumpió.

- Tú fuiste quien planeo eso William, no comprendo porque debes pasar la noche tan lejos, es una locura ir hasta Lakewood cuando puedes quedarte aquí, esta casa cuenta con suficientes habitaciones, además la tuya esta en la tercera planta, no tendrás ningún problema para conciliar el sueño por el sonido que haga la orquesta – Expuso la mujer mirándolo.

- Tía no hare algo así… no puedo quedarme aquí con Fransheska, creo que no seria muy cómodo para ninguno y no hablo del ruido que hará la orquesta, no puede pretender que pase la primera noche como marido y mujer, con mi esposa teniéndolos a todos ustedes aquí abajo, con los padres de ella y su hermano… incluso con usted, no podría concentrarme jamás – Indico sin poder evitar que la mujer viese su molestia – Se supone que esta noche es para compartirla nosotros dos y no con las ochocientas personas que colman este lugar, quiero poder tener la libertad de hacer lo que desee con mi mujer y deseo que sea en Lakewood – Agrego cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como un adolescente malcriado.

- ¡William no es necesario que hables así! Comprendo que tengas cierta… urgencia, por estar a solas con tu esposa, pero no eres un chiquillo que no pueda controlarse… - Decía y él la detuvo, volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos.

- No estoy diciendo que no pueda controlarme tía, claro que puedo hacerlo no soy un adolescente desesperado, pero si usted llevase ocho meses de compromiso como lo llevábamos Fransheska y yo entonces nos entendería – Dijo con la misma actitud.

- Creo que será mejor que te relajes e intentes mejorar tu humor, pues dudo que de continuar así tengas una noche especial con tu esposa y no me hables de esa manera, sigo siendo tu tía y merezco respeto jovencito – Expuso intentando parecer seria pero una sonrisa bailaba en su mirada al ver la actuación de su sobrino, nunca lo había visto así y esto por extraño que pudiese parecer la divertía mucho – En cuanto a tu petición, solo puedo pedirte paciencia, el próximo músico esta por subir al escenario, es uno de tus favoritos y le encargue a George que lo trajera desde Nueva York, así que deberás esperar… después de esto podemos hacer que traigan el pastel… - Vio como a él se le iluminaba mirada y agrego – Pero después de esto deberán bailar una ultima pieza y solo cuando esto haya pasado podrán despedirse – Indico.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se llevara eso? – Pregunto el joven no tan esperanzado ahora.

- No lo sé… tal vez una hora, tal vez… - Decía cuando él la detuvo.

- Una hora… se llevara exactamente una hora tía, ni un minuto más, así que de las instrucciones para que todo ocurra durante ese tiempo – Esbozo colocándose de pie al ver que ella asentía, incluso pudo apreciar la media sonrisa que la matrona dejaba ver.

El chico se dirigió hasta donde Terry se encontraba charlando con algunos miembros de la realeza, que habían sido invitados por el duque de Grandchester, el mismo que había prácticamente arrastrado al chico para que los saludase, cuando llego hasta este el joven se excuso y en un rincón escucho lo que había logrado Albert, no fue de su completo agrado, pero al menos ya tenían un tiempo establecido y ambos se aferrarían a que este se cumpliese. Regresaron a las mesas que ocupaban con sus esposas, cuando el anfitrión captaba la atención de todos para anunciar al próximo cantante que debía presentarse. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando el nombre de Frank Sinatra fue anunciado, de inmediato la alegre melodía de Llévame volando a la luna, inundo el lugar provocando que mas de uno se colocara de pie para dejarse llegar hasta la pista de baile, con alegres sonrisas y miradas llenas de emoción los invitados recibieron al cantante, que se había ganado un puesto entre los preferidos para ser llevados a estos eventos por su carisma.

- Baila conmigo señora Andley – Pidió Albert a su esposa con una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada, mientras le tendía la mano.

- Por supuesto amor – Contesto ella recibiéndola mientras se coloco de pie y se acomodaba la cola del vestido para caminar mejor.

- ¿Quieres bailar Candy? - Le pregunto Terry a la rubia dándole un beso en la mano.

- Me encantaría – Fue la respuesta de ella y de inmediato se colocaron de pie, encaminándose hasta la pista junto a sus hermanos.

Ya en esta se encontraban los esposos Cornwall, Patty y Christian, Richard y Eleonor, así como Fiorella y Luciano, la mujer prácticamente había arrastrado a su esposo hasta la pista, Luciano sabia bailar sin embargo era muy tímido en eventos como estos y por ello se limitaba, pero su hermano lo reto haciéndole varias bromas y este no se dejo amedrentar. Fransheska observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa, así como Terry, divertido ante la actitud de sus padres, mientras muchos nobles y pares de Richard Grandchester, miraban asombrados como este se notaba mas desenvuelto e incluso como se gastaba bromas con su medio hermano, nunca pensaron ver al impasible y adusto duque de Grandchester en una situación similar, sonreír de esa manera y hasta bailar este tipo de música que bueno… estaba bien para los americanos, pero para él… es decir para ellos, para unos ingleses de nacimiento y además miembros de la realeza británica, esto era casi… inconcebible. La voz del neoyorkino se dejaba escuchar con potencia en todo el salón, acompañado por las risas y las exclamaciones de alegría de las damas, mientras aquellos que se encontraban a la orilla de la pista de baile seguían la canción animadamente. Neil y Vanessa reían abrazados y dándose muestras de cariño, no podían bailar por lo avanzado del embarazo de la chica, además está canción ameritaba llevar un ritmo rápido y él sabia que a su esposa le costaría un poco; lo mismo sucedía con Nathan y Susana quienes observaban la actuación del señor Sinatra con evidente alegría, él la abrazaba por la espalda al tiempo que le cantaba la canción y ella le acariciaba los brazos que descansaban sobre el abultado vientre, por su parte Manuelle y la señorita Hamilton intentaban como siempre mostrase serios y centrados, pero no podían evitar susurrarse palabras cargadas de amor y brindarse cálidas caricias, él tenia suerte que a ella no le gustase ser el centro de atención colocándose en medio de una pista de baile pues evidentemente él no podría acompañarla nunca, así que al menos esa parte del carácter de su futura esposa lo aliviaba bastante.

Fabrizio observaba divertido el baile de sus padres, le encantaba verlos tan felices y enamorados, ver que su padre se daba un poco de libertad, aun le costaba ver a los Grandchester como su familia, pero por lo visto su… tío lo había asimilado bastante bien y cada vez deseaba que las familias estuviesen mas integradas, su mirada capto a Ángelo quien bailaba sonriente con una hermosa chica de cabello rubio oscuro y tez blanca, que llevaba un vestido de un fucsia casi morado, con un escote que estaba provocando seguramente que su amigo estuviese a punto de darle un pisotón, pues evidentemente no se hallaba muy concentrado en seguirle el ritmo a la música, Alexandra se había excusado un momento para ir al tocador y ahora solo se encontraban en la mesa, Manuelle, la señorita Hamilton, Marion y él, por lo que se acercó a su esposa para susurrarle.

- ¿Le gustaría bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo señora Di Carlo? – Pregunto sorprendiéndola.

- Pensé que habías dicho que no podía hacer nada por el embarazo – Contesto lanzándole una indirecta, pero sonreía.

- Fui un completo idiota… ¿Me perdonas? – Inquirió con esa mirada cargada de inocencia que derretía completamente a Marion, ella no pudo resistirse y asintió en silencio mientras le sonreía – Por eso y por mas te amo… ¿Bailas conmigo? – Pregunto de nuevo mirándola.

- Me encantaría pero… yo no sé bailar esa música Fabri y si hago el ridículo – Señalo en voz baja mirando los ojos topacio.

- Marion tú jamás harías el ridículo mi vida, ¿Además para que tienes por esposo al mejor bailarín que se haya presente en este lugar? Yo te guiare y veras que fácil es… solo debes relajarte y dejarte llevar por mi – Indico con una gran sonrisa que la llenaba de confianza, mientras le apretaba suavemente la mano.

Se encaminaron hacia la pista cuando dio inicio la segunda canción, ella temblaba ligeramente pero solo basto que Fabrizio rodease su cintura con un brazo y la pegase a su cuerpo para que todos los miedos desapareciesen, él la animo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras la guiaba por la pista con maestría, Marion ni siquiera noto que se encontraban en medio de esta y que ella estaba bailando… quizás con la misma desenvoltura de las demás damas allí presente, le gustaba compartir estos momentos con Fabrizio, le gustaba hacerlo sentir feliz y sabia que él baile era algo que su esposo disfrutaba mucho, así que ella lo complacería… como siempre hacia, se relajo y se dejo llevar por él tal como le pidiese, perdiéndose en los ojos topacios que le regalaban esa calidez única que su marido poseía y le brindaba a ella. El cantante saludo a todos los presentes después de la segunda canción, felicito efusivamente a los esposos e hizo un brindis por ellos, agradeciendo la invitación para compartir un momento tan especial, recibiendo el agradecimiento y los aplausos de los homenajeados continuo con el espectáculo, esta vez interpretando una melodía mucho mas suave.

Las personas se mantenían en la pista y algunos se sumaban a los que la llenaban, Albert y Fransheska sonreían felices y se susurraban palabras de amor mientras sus manos se acariciaban con ternura y delicadez para no darles motivos a las lenguas viperinas de las damas que los observaban, mientras Terry y Candy hacían lo mismo pero siendo menos reservados, el castaño no perdía la ocasión para besar a la rubia y pegarla a su cuerpo colocando el baile como excusa, al tiempo que ella solo se dejaba llevar por él y por las emociones que la embargaban, acariciándole la nuca, enredando sus dedos en las hebras castañas que salían de la coleta que llevaba, lucia tan apuesto que no podía parar de suspirar. Fabrizio dejo ver una amplia sonrisa cuando su amigo Ángelo paso a su lado y esta vez llevaba entre sus brazos a una elegante y hermosa dama de cabellos castaños y piel blanca como la nieve, que llevaba un delicado vestido de seda verde esmeralda, aunque su amigo no se hallaba tan entretenido en el escote de la chica pues este era mas recato en el frente, sin embargo cuando dio la vuelta se percato que en esta ocasión era la mano de Ángelo la que se deleitaba acariciando la espalda de la chica, ya que el escote se encontraba en esta, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando ante la actitud de su amigo, nunca dejaría de ser el mismo, vio que sus padres aun seguían en la pista, evidentemente Luciano Di Carlo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse allí, seguramente su madre no lo había dejado abandonarla. Alguien inicio un intercambio de parejas y pudo ver como Marion se tensaba ante esto, pero él solo la apretó a su cuerpo y le dedico una mirada donde le decía que todo estaría bien y que confiara en él.

Terry se vio despojado de la presencia de Candy cuando Albert le indico que se la cediera mientras él le entregaba a Fransheska, los esposos Grandchester accedieron animados a compartir con sus hermanos mientras reían llenos de felicidad, cómplices como siempre habían sido, desde que se unieron como hermanos hacia mucho tiempo, sus miradas captaron como sus padres también intercambiaban parejas y fue evidente el nerviosismo de Luciano al verse bailando con Eleonor, pero finalmente termino relajándose, mientras Fiorella conversaba animadamente con Richard, uno a uno fueron bailando con muchos de los allí presentes, Terry se vio en brazos de mas de una de sus admiradoras, mientras Candy reía divertida al verlo intentar mantenerse calmado y amable ante las miradas soñadoras que estas le regalaban, él a ver que su pecosa la estaba pasando genial a su costa se relajo y comenzó a sonreír de igual manera a las chica, guiñándole un ojo a su pecosa cuando vio que ella se tensaba un poco, a los pocos minutos él y Fabrizio habían bailado con casi todas las damas allí presente, quienes a momentos se notaban un tanto perturbadas cuando pasaban de los brazos del italiano a los del ingles, provocando una perversa diversión en ambos jóvenes, quienes sonreían con una completa inocencia reflejada en sus miradas.

- Frank deberías sacar a bailar a Elisa, ha pasado toda la noche sentada en este lugar – Sugirió Neil a su cuñado percibiendo la nostalgia en su hermana.

- No hace falta Neil… yo me siento bien aquí, además ya bailamos una pieza, cuando estabas acompañando a Vanessa a descansar unos minutos – Dijo la pelirroja con media sonrisa.

- Amor tú también has estado sentado toda la noche por mi culpa, deberías bailar con tu hermana o con Candy, es tradición que los familiares de la novia bailen con esta… anímate – Menciono Vanessa con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- La pista esta llena cuñado, apenas si hay espacio para una pareja mas y sé que Elisa no se sentiría cómoda con tantas personas cerca de ella, yo mismo debo confesar que es un tanto agobiante, pero te aseguro que en cuanto la orquesta coloque una música mas suave bailare con mi hermosa esposa – Indico Frank con una amplia sonrisa tomando la mano de la chica para llevársela a los labios y depositar un beso en esta mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Neil vio como su hermana adoptaba ese papel de la esposa perfecta y resignada a los deseos del marido y no pudo evitar llenarse de rabia, ya sabia porque Elisa había buscando en Jules Leblanc el amor y la complicidad que evidentemente con Frank no existía, ni ahora ni nunca lo había hecho, el hombre no se centraba en hacer méritos para ganarse el amor de su hermana, si existía un solo culpable en todo esto era única y exclusivamente él – Pensaba con molestia y sin sospesar un minuto mas se coloco de pie extendiéndole la mano a su hermana, ella se tenso unos segundos pues aceptar la invitación de Neil era dejar en claro que lo que había dicho Frank era mentira y que si se sentía relegada en ese rincón, pero por otro lado podía excusarse alegando que no estaba bien rechazar a su hermano, así que se decidió y recibió la mano que Neil le ofrecía mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Volvemos en un momento – Esbozo el chico en tono serio, pero le dedico una mirada llena de amor a su esposa quien sonreían cómplice, después de eso se alejó con Elisa del brazo.

Llegaron a la pista y evidentemente esta se encontraba más colmada que minutos atrás, seguramente debido a que la música del señor Sinatra se prestaba para sentirse animados, ella vio el intercambio de parejas y le rogo a Neil para que se mantuvieran juntos, aunque Jules estaba bailando con Edith y participaba del juego, sabia que no podía exponerse a bailar con él, no mientras sentía la mirada de Sarah clavada en ella, así que se limito a compartir con su hermano, hasta que le fue imposible negarse a bailar con Archie, pero evito a toda costa hacerlo con Jules, este comprendió su miedo y también procuro mantenerse alejado de ella, bailo con casi todas las chicas en la pista, con aquella a la cual había utilizado de coartada y que evidentemente había quedado muy interesada en él, no dejaba de coquetearle, así como con ella bailo con muchas mas, e incluso con Candy y por extraño que pudiese parecer ella no sintió miedo al verlos juntos, ni siquiera se tenso ante la imagen de la rubia sonriéndole amablemente a su hombre, ni por verlo a él corresponderle del mismo modo, pasaron los minutos, pero él no llego hasta donde se encontraba para no propiciar un encuentro que los llevase a terminar juntos.

Marion había dejando el miedo que la embargo cuando tuvo que separarse de Fabrizio, afortunadamente lo hizo cuando este intercambio con Ángelo y aunque no conocía muy bien al chico le inspiraba confianza, después se vio junto a un caballero muy amable y apuesto que para su fortuna era francés, le menciono que había conocido a Joshua y le hizo saber sus impresiones, que este era un niño encantador y con un ingenio sorprendente, la rubia se sintió verdaderamente agradecida con el caballero al entablar una conversación en la cual ella se sentía segura.

Después de un minuto él le sugirió cambiar de parejas indicándole que le presentarían al primer ministro francés, la chica se tenso verdaderamente pues no se imaginaba que tema de interés pudiese tratar con alguien así, pero Jules le señalo que no había problema informándole que Gerard era una persona muy sencilla y amable, así fue como la francesa paso de los brazos de Leblanc a los de Lambert, quien se vio gratamente sorprendido ante la belleza de su pareja de baile temporal, intento de inmediato romper el hielo hablando de cosas triviales acerca de su país con Marion, una vez que Jules le dijese que ella era la esposa de Fabrizio Di Carlo, a los pocos minutos la chica se mostraba confiada de nuevo. Su esposo quien la miraba desde un extremo de la pista mientras bailaba con la señorita Magdeley Greenwood, esta se había presentado en cuanto se unieron para compartir una pieza y él había hecho lo mismo con amabilidad, pero solo duro en compañía de la chica unos minutos hasta que fue acaparado por la presencia de la señorita Gloria Cáceres, la cual le regalo una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, los cuales no lograba apartar del rostro del italiano, él pensó que seguramente ella estaría comparándolo con Terruce… como evidentemente hacían la mayoría de las damas allí presente, sin embargo eso ya no le importaba, ahora estaba concentrado en la imagen de su esposa que cada vez se notaba mas desenvuelta y dejaba salir esa luz que poseía y la hacia la mujer mas hermosa del mundo… al menos para él y eso era lo que realmente importaba que Marion era suya y él era de ella, los dos una sola persona, un corazón y un alma.

Terry se encontraba bailando con su madre quien lo había rescatado de sus admiradoras, casi todas las damas presentes en el salón habían aprovechado el intercambio de parejas para bailar con él, al menos un minuto, cada una se había presentado… pero eran tantas que no recordaba el nombre de todas, sin embargo estaba seguro que la mayoría ya lo habían felicitado por su boda, la ultima de ellas había sido Johana Morke, quien además le dijo que estaba próxima a cumplir años y verlo, además compartir un baile con él había sido el mejor regalo que hubiese recibido alguna vez, era increíble como podía sentirse intimidado en ocasiones ante las muestras de afecto de estas damas, él que siempre se había caracterizado por llevar la voz de mando en cualquier relación con una mujer, hoy sentía que el mundo se había puesto al revés, por que eran ellas quienes se expresaban casi con total libertad, pero la mas osada de todas fue la condesa de Wessex, Rubí Amelia Bertheau, conocida de su padre desde que era una niña, según le comento este. – Recordó la escena que había tenido lugar minutos atrás.

- Hasta que al fin tengo la oportunidad de conocerlo Lord Grandchester – Lo saludo como se acostumbra en Inglaterra.

- Por favor llámeme solo Terruce, estamos en América y yo soy americano, aunque me haya criado en Gran Bretaña, puede que allá aceptado ser denominado por mi titulo… pero aquí me siento mas cómodo siendo nada mas señor Grandchester – Le informo en tono amable.

- Comprendo… a veces tener un poco de libertad es maravilloso y eso precisamente es lo que nos brinda América, fíjese nada mas en sus padres, justo ahora lucen como una pareja mas dentro de este salón… como si no llevasen sobre sus espaldas tanta responsabilidad o mas complicado aun, como si no fuese quienes son… sino unos plebeyos mas – Comento mostrando media sonrisa mientras miraba al chico a los ojos, este solo asintió brevemente y ella continuo haciendo su sonrisa mas amplia – Sin embargo no existe alguien mas afortunado en este salón que su esposa… tener la certeza que estará junto a usted una vida entera, que será el padre de sus hijos, que ahora es condesa… claro todo eso es maravilloso, pero existe algo que la hace aun mas afortunada y es que esta noche conocerá el cielo en los brazos de un hombre tan excitante, que con solo una mirada puede desnudar a cualquier mujer y con una sonrisa hacer que esta sucumba a cualquier deseo que él tenga… eso mi lord no se compara con nada en este mundo – Finalizo regalándose una sonrisa seductora a Terry mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al ver que una vena se movió un par de veces en la mandíbula del chico.

- Es usted muy observadora señora Rubí, seguramente se habrá dado cuenta que esas miradas y esas sonrisas solo las puede inspirar mi esposa, el efecto que pueda tener en las demás escapa de mis manos, pero supongo que habrá quien pueda satisfacerlo… - Decía el chico sin ánimos de ser maleducado con la mujer, pero esta lo había sorprendido ciertamente.

- Por supuesto, al menos en mi caso existe… pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de pena por las pobres chicas que lo persiguen por todo el salón – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Yo no siento pena por ninguna de ellas, por el contrario su atención me hace sentir halagado, pero también me hace consciente de lo extraordinarias que son y que seguramente encontraran un hombre que las valore y las ame como merecen, creo que todas están conscientes de mis sentimientos, de la fuerza de ellos, a lo mejor esperan algo parecido, pero no de mi… ellas saben lo que yo puedo darles y que libremente les hago llegar, mi amistad y mi trabajo cuando regrese a las tablas… - Sentencio con firmeza mirándola a los ojos.

- Justo eso… eso es lo que todas buscamos en un hombre mi lord, lealtad, sinceridad, amor y pasión, usted lo tiene así que no se complique mucho por las insinuaciones que pueda recibir, todas las mujeres deseamos a un hombre como usted… o como su cuñado, en las fiestas de bodas, todas las damas presentes soñamos con los esposos, esto es un secreto muy bien guardado no se lo revele a nadie… a lo mejor y todo radica en que las afortunadas esposas tendrás unas noches maravillosa que… después de algunos años se pierden dentro de los matrimonios en el caso de las casadas y en el de las solteras, se anhela algo que no se tiene… simplemente eso, creo que ha llegado la hora de cederle su compañía a alguien mas, ya siento las miradas en mi espalda clavándose como puñales, fue un placer Terruce Grandchester – Esbozo mostrando una amplia sonrisa y este se la entrego al esposo.

Terry se vio sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su padre le quito a su madre y le entrego a Fransheska una vez más, su prima estaba tan feliz que no noto la tensión que tenia Terry cuando hicieron el cambio, este intento olvidar las palabras de la condesa y se concentro en bailar con Fran, pero a los pocos minutos de vio de nuevo despojado de su pareja de baile, esta vez por Albert quien deseaba volver con su esposa y le entrego a Marion, el rubio había estado bailando con la esposa de su primo a quien rescato de los brazos de un reportero, que al parecer había aprovechado la ocasión para hacerle algunas preguntas a la francesa, ella vio a Albert como su salvador pues comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la insistencia del hombre, pero ahora que le tocaba compartir pieza con Terruce no podía evitar que los nervios la atacaran de nuevo, la sensación que la invadía era muy distinta a aquella que ella sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez o las veces siguientes antes que Fabrizio despertase, era algo ridículo lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Si no respiras, comenzaras a ponerte morada – Bromeo el castaño para que se relajara.

- Perdón… no lo había notado, es que no estoy acostumbrada a situaciones como esta, la verdad nunca había bailado con otro hombre que no fuese Fabrizio… y ahora me ha tocado compartir con el primer ministro francés, con su padre el duque, con otros caballeros que según me contaron son mas también parte de la realeza británica, un marques, un vizconde, un barón… no sabia que decirles y ellos hablaban hasta por los codos, aunque no todos fueron así, el señor Leblanc fue bastante amable y se esmero por llenarme de confianza, así como Ángelo el amigo de Fabrizio o como el señor Albert… - Decía y al ver la media sonrisa del joven que era idéntica a la de su esposo dejo libre un suspiro – Lo siento… estoy hablando demasiado pero es que estoy nerviosa – Confeso mirándolo.

- No tienes por qué estarlo Marión y tampoco debes disculparte por nada, solo debes ser tú misma siempre, mostrarte tal cual eres… toda esta gente que esta aquí reunida tiene una manera de mirar el mundo que puede o no ser igual a la que tú tengas, pero eso no te hace menos que ellos, solo diferente y en eso radica todo, eres especial sin necesidad de tener un titulo nobiliario o ser el insulso primer ministro francés… bah se supone que no debo hablar así de él y que si Candy me escucha me reprende, pero lo es y punto – Esbozo mostrando una sonrisa que llenaba de confianza a la chica.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas así y por qué Candy te reprendería si te escuchase? – Pregunto llevada por la curiosidad pero después cayo en cuenta que no estaba bien – Perdón… no debí, es que no es de mi incumbencia… olvídalo por favor – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- No tiene importancia y de nuevo no debes disculparte, le digo así porque lo es, pero es amigo de Candy y no le parece justo que me exprese así de él… le reconozco algunas cosas, la verdad nos ayudo mucho cuando lo necesitamos por una situación difícil que ocurrió con Fran, pero de allí a olvidar lo que es en realidad hay un gran trecho – Contesto con tranquilidad.

- Me da la impresión que todo esto viene por su relación con Candy… no debes sentir celos de él, ella te ama a ti profundamente. – Menciono la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¡No siento celos de ese hombre! – Exclamo en voz baja – No existe nada en él que pueda representar un peligro para mi, además yo sé que el amor que siente Candy por mi es fuerte y verdadero, estaría loca si se fija en alguien tan gris como Lambert, no es su tipo… y por increíble que pueda esto parecer… ni siquiera Fabrizio Di Carlo logro hacer que dejara de amarme, no completamente. – Comento y vio como ella lo miraba desconcertada, así que explico – Cuando pensábamos que yo era Fabrizio… y tuvimos una relación, Candy nunca llego a… a… ser mía por completo… - Se interrumpió con una gran sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en Marion, la chica sintió que se mareaba ante la revelación del castaño, no deseaba imaginarse a Candy susurrando palabras de amor, cargadas de pasión y deseo a su esposo, bueno… aunque solo hubiera sido de nombre, el hecho de haberse entregado y llamado Fabrizio, la hacia sentirse perturbada, toda esta situación le seguía resultando un poco extraña, Terry noto la turbación en la rubia y continuo – No… no hablo de eso Marion, hablo de su corazón y su alma, había algo que siempre reservaba para ella, algo a lo cual yo no podía llegar… podía asegurar que me quería y deseaba casarse conmigo para formar una familia, pero por otro lado ese algo que había entre los dos nos impedía concretar esa idea, yo con mi secreto de la amnesia y ella con lo del parecido que hay entre Fabrizio y yo ¿Sabes que lo que propicio que recuperara la memoria completamente fue encontrarla dormida con una fotografía mía entre sus brazos? ¿Qué mujer que se supone esta enamorada de su novio, duerme con la fotografía de su antiguo enamorado entre los brazos? – Inquirió para hacerle entender y ella asintió en silencio, después hablo.

- ¿Crees que si nada de esto hubiese pasado? Es decir ¿Si Fabrizio no hubiese estado en la guerra y Candy lo hubiese conocido en Italia en lugar de encontrarte a ti…ellos hubiese logrado enamorarse y tener una relación? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, con curiosidad.

- No lo sé… a lo mejor si sucedía tal y como paso conmigo, Fabrizio y yo nos parecemos mucho, pero nuestras personalidades son muy distintas, bueno aparentemente… creo que esa respuesta solo pudo haberla tenido el destino de haber jugado sus cartas de otra manera, pero debo confesar que… de haberle faltado realmente a Candy, me hubiese gustado que ella encontrase a un hombre que la amase y la valorase como se merece, jamás me hubiese gustado verla sola y llena de sufrimiento como estaba cuando nos rencontramos en Italia, desde donde sea que me hubiese encontrado creo que mi infierno no seria otro que saber a mi pecosa extraviada y sintiéndose culpable – Respondió posando su mirada en la rubia que bailaba a pocos pasos de ellos con Fabrizio casualmente, dejo libre un suspiro y agrego – Por ello no tendré nunca como pagarle a Dios por habernos reunido de nuevo, por haberme enviado a un ángel para que me salvara del cruel destino que habría sufrido sin ella… creo que en eso mi primo y yo somos muy parecidos, fuimos rescatado por dos hermosos ángeles – Indico con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, a la cual Marion correspondió de igual manera.

- Gracias por hacer que este día fuese completamente perfecto – Menciono Candy mirando los ojos topacios que le sonreían.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, por el contrario yo debería pedirte disculpas una vez más, cometí una imprudencia y Terruce se entero de la conversación que tuvimos ayer… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes por ello, igual pensaba decírselo, cuando estuvimos en Escocia prometimos que entre nosotros nunca mas existirían secretos y ambos deseamos cumplir con ello, la verdad pensé que podría molestarse pero no lo hizo, es que Terry es demasiado orgulloso y terco, aunque eso ha ido disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo, cuando era chico era insoportable, se empeñaba en algo y no había nadie que lo hiciese cambiar de parecer… bueno, nadie excepto yo – Esbozo con una gran sonrisa elevando la barbilla.

- Se podría decir entonces que tú eres el talón de Aquiles de mi primo, ya lo había notado durante la ceremonia, había intentado mantener su postura impasible y esa coraza que llevaba puesta… que parece siempre llevar, fingía que no estaba nervioso, que no lo afectaba nada en absoluto, pero cuando comenzaste a darle tus votos todo eso se derrumbo y él quedo humilde y con el corazón abierto ante ti… - Se interrumpió al ver que ella lo miraba un tanto asombrada – Solo llevamos tres días conviviendo, pero no solo tú me has hablado de él… también lo han hecho mis padres y mi hermana, incluso Marion y Manuelle, así que siento que lo conozco un poco y también… porque yo estuve mucho tiempo intentando ser alguien mas, tal vez para querer creer que era mas valiente y que nadie podía lastimarme… quizás ambos hemos vividos situaciones similares, solo que en distintos tiempos y distintas etapas de nuestras vidas – Su voz se notaba bastante tranquila y su mirada era clara.

- Si… ambos se sintieron extraviados en algún momento de sus vidas, por eso cuando te digo que Terry es un joven extraordinario no miento Fabrizio, lo es… no fue fácil arrancarle esa coraza que también usaba conmigo, pero lo hice… y lo hice porque sabia que debajo de todo ese mal genio y esa amargura, había alguien que solo pedía un poco de atención, de cariño y comprensión, solo eso… alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse parte de una familia, de un hogar, quizás fue eso lo que hizo que se adaptara con tanta facilidad a tu familia, incluso creo que fue mas fácil para él perdonar a tu padre por los errores que había cometido que perdonar al suyo, después de todo Luciano le entrego en solo cuatro años, lo que la vida le había negado en veinte, mientras que su padre… no hizo mas que cometer un error tras otro, sin esforzarse verdaderamente por repararlos, además que no tenia justificación… al menos tu padre tenia una excusa, no lo suficientemente fuerte a lo mejor, pero la tenia y ahora que nosotros somos adultos y amamos profundamente sabemos… que de encontrarnos en una situación similar haríamos hasta lo imposible por ahorrarle dolor a quienes amamos – Indico ella mirándolo a los ojos y él asintió en silencio.

- Desde pequeño fui muy celoso con mis padres… sobre todo con mi madre e imaginar que ella le hubiese brindado el mismo cariño que era mío a alguien mas, me llenaba de dolor y rabia Candy, sé que es algo estúpido e infantil, pero no lo podía evitar, sin embargo ahora que las cosas se han aclarado y que ella me ha asegurado que nunca vio en mi a Terruce, sino a un hijo mas… uno distinto, me alivia mucho, si tan solo pudiesen entenderme… yo no quise actuar como lo hice, pero si ven las cosas desde donde yo estoy, llegue a pensar que era tan poco lo que mis padres me conocían que se dejaron engañar por un impostor, tal vez puedas entender que lo que me dolía no era lo que se suponía estaba haciendo Terruce, sino el hecho que mis padres no hubiesen logrado diferenciarnos… - Se interrumpió dejando libre un suspiro tembloroso.

- Pero eso no fue así… puedo entender tu dolor y tu inseguridad Fabrizio, pero debiste confiar en ese amor que tus padres te brindaron, sé que el panorama que tenias era bastante confuso y seguramente es por ello que Terry no dudo en darte la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, como te dije él es un chico maravilloso, pero también es muy orgulloso y de no haberse puesto en tu lugar jamás hubiese perdonado tu actitud… pero este no es momento de hablar de eso, ya debemos dejarlo en el pasado, de ahora en adelante lo mejor será que ambos pongan de su parte para hacer que esta relación se de en buenos términos, mira como se llevan él y Fran, se sienten verdaderamente como hermanos, tú también puedes lograr eso algún día… pero debes poner de tu parte e intentarlo – Menciono observando de vez en cuando a Terry que bailaba con Marion, dejo libre un suspiro al ver lo hermoso que lucia su esposo.

- No dejaste de amarlo nunca verdad – Dijo él pero no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- Nunca… ni un solo instante, aunque estuve a punto de volverme loca intentando escoger entre él y tú… bueno y tu nombre el cual llevaba en ese entonces – Contesto con una gran sonrisa – No desea actuar por un tiempo, dice que quiere dedicarnos tiempo a mi y a nuestro hijo… ¡Dios creo que eso tú no lo sabias! – Exclamo sonrojada al ver la sonrisa que el chico le dedico, se dejo llevar… le resultaba tan fácil conversar con él.

- Lo sé… me entere el mismo día que él, bueno a mi me lo dijo Marion, no menciono su nombre, solo el tuyo, cuando le pregunte por que tanta algarabía, ella me comento que la hermana de Albert estaba embarazada o al menos eso sospechaba, pero no menciono que el padre era Terruce por obvias razones – Explico con naturalidad.

- Si claro… bueno, es algo como comprenderás no podemos andar gritando a los cuatro vientos, por supuesto no por nosotros, sino por guardar apariencias, si fuese por él y por mi, ya todo el mundo lo sabría… la cuestión es que él no desea volver al teatro por un tiempo y utiliza esa excusa que es en parte verdad, pero creo que la verdadera razón es que desea descansar, si tomamos en cuenta que paso cuatro años fingiéndose completamente sano, tuvo que ser algo agotador… ni siquiera yo logre darme cuenta, a veces notaba situaciones extrañas… pero él era muy bueno para disimularlo, Albert lo descubrió porque él también sufrió esa enfermedad por algunos meses después de recibir un golpe durante un accidente en Italia, cuando volvía a casa… la guerra apenas comenzaba para ese entonces – Se sumió en sus pensamientos posando su mirada en Terry – La verdad si fue agotador… lo sé por experiencia, yo también tuve que fingir durante mucho tiempo que estaba bien cuando no era así… creo que es tiempo que ambos dejemos las mascaras a un lado y seamos nosotros mismo – Agrego volviéndose para mirar al chico a los ojos – Creo que es hora que todos ocupemos el lugar que nos corresponde y seamos quienes en realidad somos… señor Fabrizio Di Carlo – Le indico con una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino su mirada.

- Si… es hora de ser quienes somos Candy, tú ahora eres lady Candice Grandchester, condesa de Wallingford, si te hubieses casado conmigo, es decir con mi nombre… solo fueses Candice Di Carlo – Indico divertido al ver la sonrisa nerviosa de ella.

- Me conformo con ser solo Candice Grandchester o simplemente… su pecosa, solo eso me hace feliz – Expuso mostrándole un guiño al chico y sonriendo divertida.

Desde fuera de la pista muchos invitados veían a ambas parejas que se reían y se mostraban bastante relajadas, al parecer ninguno de los cuatro sufría de celos o estaban tan seguros de el amor que cada uno se profesaba que no había motivo para que este intercambio de parejas que había llevado a los esposos Grandchester y a los Di Carlo a compartir pieza los incomodase de algún modo; los comentarios susurrados no se hicieron esperar y las miradas curiosas tampoco, incluso algunos de los presentes en la pista se acercaban a ambas parejas para intentar escuchar lo que estas hablaban, sin embargo tanto Terry como Marion y Fabrizio como Candy se encontraban completamente ajenos a eso y era lo mejor.

La música cambio y de inmediato Terry que conocía muy bien la canción que daba inicio busco con la mirada a Candy, Fabrizio noto el interés de su primo por recuperar a su esposa y se dispuso a guiarla hasta que estuvieron cerca, lo mismo hizo el castaño con Marion, quien dejo libre una carcajada nerviosa y sorprendida al ver como Terry prácticamente la elevaba a pocos centímetros del suelo y la llevaba entre sus brazos al parecer sin el mas minino esfuerzo, evidentemente su contextura era mucho mas fuerte que la de Fabrizio pues él era un hombre sano; los esposos se intercambiaron quedando de nuevo con sus mujeres al tiempo que sonreían como si lo ocurrido entre ellos solo días atrás no hubiese ocurrido o al menos ya se hubiese dejado verdaderamente en el olvido. Las parejas se volvieron a unir con quien habían iniciado el baile para disfrutar de esta melodía que solo debía ser cantada a aquellos a quienes se amaban profundamente, entre miradas brillantes, susurros de amor y sutiles caricias, la melodía día avanzando.

Así pasaron diez minutos hasta que el señor Sinatra se despidió de los esposos y los invitados en medio de una lluvia de aplausos, la orquesta siguió amenizando la fiesta pero con música mas suave, la mayoría de los invitados abandonaron la pista entre ellos Candy, Terry, Albert, Fransheska y los demás miembros de las familia Di Carlo y Grandchester, regresaron a sus mesas para descansar un poco, el rubio miro el reloj cuando se percato que habían pasado varios minutos en la pista de baile y al ver que solo faltaban quince minutos para que se cumpliese el plazo que se había dado a su tía la busco con la mirada; la mujer que había posado la mirada en él en cuanto lo vio sentarse le respondió asintiendo levemente y en ese preciso momento llegaba el pastel de bodas. Los esposos se colocaron de pie acercándose hasta este para proceder a cortar el primer trozo, con la ayuda de las chicas lo hicieron en medio de risas, besos y travesuras por parte de los caballeros, Albert sonreía lleno de felicidad pensando que harían el anuncio de su salida, pero… su tía le informo que les quedaba el baile final, el chico respiro profundamente y asintió, pero esta vez Emilia Elroy no pudo contralar la carcajada que bailaba en su garganta.

Después de probar el delicioso bolo de bodas Neil había invitado a su hermana de nuevo a la pista, a él le encantaba bailar y sabia que a ella también, ya en la pista miraba divertido el rostro de Elisa, perdiéndose a segundos en la mirada brillante de ella que esta trataba de esquivar, mientras se dejaba guiar por su hermano al compás de las notas que la banda ejecutaba, siendo rodeados por varias parejas que también disfrutaban de la melodía.

- ¿Pasa algo Elisa? – Pregunto al fin con una hermosa sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- No. – Susurro ella. – ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Desviando una vez más la mirada.

- No se será porque te noto mas feliz desde que regresaste de tomar aire… te hizo bien. – Expuso con voz alegre.

- ¿Que insinúas Neil? – Pregunto entornando los ojos.

- ¿Yo? – Dejo libre media carcajada. – No estoy insinuando nada hermanita, solo que el señor Leblanc también desapareció por unos minutos, muchos… mejor dicho. – Acoto abriendo un poco más los ojos.

- No seas idiota Neil. – Expuso tratando de controlar esa sonrisa de felicidad que se había instalado en ella.

- Está bien, solo que se aman y es normal… pero para la próxima podrías pedir mi colaboración sin duda alguna te la brindaría y todo seria mucho… - Parloteaba.

- Cállate Neil. – Le exigió interrumpiéndolo al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en la de él.

- Se te ve mas hermosa, mucho mas, la verdad es que Leblanc esta haciendo un excelente trabajo, ya ni amargada eres, estas intentando serlo pero no puedes controlar esa sonrisa, definitivamente ese tipo tiene que ser un mago, un brujo, un ángel, no que sé que demonios es pero hay que agradecérselo de por vida, pues estoy frente a un milagro… ya no eres la misma, esta mucho mas relajada. – Hablaba mientras admiraba y sonreía al igual que Elisa la cual ampliaba el gesto con cada palabra.

- Demonio. – Dijo secamente, pero la sonrisa seguía bailando en sus labios y volvió la cabeza a un lado elevando la mirada evitando a Neil por todos los medios.

- ¿Qué paso? te pise – Pregunto al no entender la palabra de su hermana.

- No, no me has pisado, dijiste que Jules es algo, pues es un demonio, un ángel es muy poco, le haría falta el ser desalmado… definitivamente es un demonio. - Acoto anclando una vez más la mirada en la de su hermano y continúo. – Y yo su ángel, bueno eso dice él… somos la combinación perfecta entre ángel y demonio – Indico sonriendo.

- ¡Uy que cursi hermanita!… - Ambos dejaron libres carcajadas al mismo tiempo. – ¿Estas segura que te conoce bien? Dudo que lo haga, porque si sabe como eras en tu adolescencia seguro le llevas mucha ventaja a él como demonio. – Hablaba mientras pausaba la conversación por las pequeñas carcajadas.

- Te aseguro que me conoce lo suficiente. – Expuso elevando ambas cejas y una sonrisa picara, Neil abrió cerro la boca con la intensión de quien iba a decir algo, pero termino por desistir.

La melodía regalaba sus últimas notas y Elisa intento soltar una de las manos de Neil para regresar a las mesas, pero su hermano la retuvo en la pista al ver como el director de la orquesta miraba a un hombre que subía al pequeño escenario, presentándolo hacia los invitados, los cuales aplaudieron al saber el nombre del cantante.

- Me encanta esa canción. – Susurro Neil cerca del odio de su hermana ante el bullicio de los aplausos de las primeras notas de la canción que iba a interpretar el hombre, ella pudo ver como varias parejas abandonaban las mesas, hasta los recién casados y se encaminan al centro del salón, para ser cobijados por la gran lámpara, la cual derramaba su esplendorosa luz a los bailarines.

Fabrizio tomo la mano de Marión y le deposito un beso, se perdió en los ojos verdes los cuales brillaban hermosamente mientras él sonreía y ella le correspondía, se acercó lentamente al oído de su esposa.

- ¿Sera que mi amor podrá soportar el compartir otro baile conmigo? O tendré que deshacerme nuevamente de esos zapatos, que seguramente fueron creados por algún inquisidor como medio de tortura. – Creando un maravilloso eco en el oído de ella con una carcajada ahogada.

- Estoy segura que podre soportarlos, porque entre los brazos de mi señor esposo esta la salvación. – Dijo sonriente, cubriendo con su mano una de las mejillas de Fabrizio y acercándose a él casi hasta rozar sus labios, siendo mas osada de lo normal, pues no le gustaba demostrar sus intimidades delante de cientos de personas, pero ahora poco le importaba lo que los demás dijesen, además no eran los únicos que se besaban, pudo sentir como Fabrizio succiono suavemente su labio inferior, haciendo que su corazón latiese fuertemente.

Fabrizio le beso tiernamente, eso no bastaba por lo que le brindo a su pulgar la suavidad de los labios de la chica, acariciándolos mansamente, sin perder mas tiempo se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, Marión se dejo guiar por él para llegar a la pista donde presentaban al músico y este daba inicio al tema.

Neil bailaba con su hermana mientras la melodía iniciaba, su mirada se percato del francés parado al borde de la pista mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y con esto tratar de disimular la mirada que le dedicaba a su hermana, esas que expresaban amor, como a tres mesas se encontraba Vanesa sentada hablando con su padre, él era tan distinto a su madre, le brindaba confianza a su esposa y trataba de entablar una amistad, por eso lo admiraba, una idea se atravesó en su cabeza y dejo libre un suspiro.

- ¿Yo no se porque hago esto? – Empezó a murmurar tan bajo que a Elisa se le hizo imposible escucharlo. – Pero es que la mirada de cordero degollado del francés me va a hacer llorar. – Al tiempo que soltaba una de las manos de Elisa y detenía sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – Pregunto al tiempo que él la encaminaba fuera de la pista. – Al menos hubieses esperado que terminara la pieza es de muy mal gusto dejar de bailar al inicio del tema. – Hablaba ella mientras era arrastrada por Neil. – No… No Neil, por favor no. – Decía tratando de frenar a su hermano al ver hacia donde se dirigían. – Frank esta por ahí… Neil no.

- Cállate Elisa solo es un baile, además ¿Frank?… ah si tu esposo, ese esta por allá hablando de negocios o mas bien deberíamos decir que esta pescando, esta esperando que alguien muerda el anzuelo, a ver con quien cierra algo esta noche. – Hablaba al tiempo que llegaron hasta Jules, quien trago en seco al ver a Neil junto a Elisa. – Ya deja esa cara de espanto. – Tendiéndole a su hermana. – Yo voy por mi esposa, para al menos compartir esta pieza. – Esbozo normal.

- Gracias Neil. – Dijo Jules al tiempo que colocaba la copa en la mesa y tomaba la mano de Elisa, sintiéndose ambos tan estúpidos por estar temblando solo por un simple toque, pero que para ellos era todo, significaba todo.

El moreno solo asintió en silencio con un breve movimiento y les regalo media sonrisa, para después encaminarse hasta su esposa quien lo miro un tanto sorprendida, pero se animo enseguida al ver el brillo en la mirada de Neil, se coloco de pie excusándose con su suegro y se encaminaron hasta la pista de baile. Desde otro rincón del salón Nathan también siguió el ejemplo del moreno y tomó de la mano a su Susana mirándola los ojos mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios y pedirle que bailara con él. Una vez la pista se llenaba pero esta vez era colmada principalmente por las familias, Andley, Di Carlo, Grandchester, Leagan.

Este era el ultimo baile que harían los novios según les había anunciado Emilia Elroy a todos los presentes antes de hacer del conocimiento de todos la presencia de quien les entregaría la ultima pieza, una melodía por demás romántica y encantadora, su sobrino la miro comprendiendo porque deseaba que ellos se quedaran, de verdad cada momento de la velada había sido único y especial, le dedico una sonrisa a la anciana y se acercó hasta ella para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después con una gran sonrisa le susurro.

- Eres una romántica sin remedio, gracias por hacer de este momento uno realmente especial, para todos… me alegra muchísimo tenerte junto a mi este día tía – Dijo con emoción, ella le apretó con suavidad la mano al tiempo que sonreían.

Camino después hasta el centro de la pista y rodeando la cintura de su esposa se dispuso a guiarla mientras su mirada se fundía en el gris que lucia tan brillante que daba la impresión de estar colmada por millones de estrellas; no hacia falta que se dijesen nada cuando sus miradas lo decían todo, sus labios se buscaron y se unieron en un beso lento y tierno, mientras este duro sentían que volaban y él fue consciente que la letra de esa canción representaba muy bien lo que era para él Fransheska, se separo y comenzó a recorrer con su mirada el rostro de la chica, admirando lo hermosa que era.

- Tú me hechizas con una sola mirada Fransheska, con solo escuchar tu voz me llevas a otro mundo, uno mejor mi vida… mucho mejor, me enamoras a cada momento un poco mas, eres mucho mas de lo que alguna vez soñé, me das motivos para soñar a cada instante… entre todas las mujeres de este mundo tú eres la mas bella, la única que hace latir mi corazón de esta manera, eres mi amor y mi amiga, nunca pensé correr con tanta suerte, pero ahora que la tengo no puedo mas que estar agradecido con la vida, te daré todo lo que tengo y mas por ver siempre esa sonrisa que me regalas, amo tu sonrisa Fransheska… adoro tu sonrisa amor y adoro tenerte junto a mi, para siempre junto a mi – Expreso con la emociones a flor de piel, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad.

- Y yo también he corrido con mucha suerte Albert, estoy segura que no existe dos hombres como tú en este mundo, solo puedes ser tú… solo tú mi amor y por ti soy capaz de darlo todo, lo que tenga y lo que no, todo mi vida, por que te quedes para siempre a mi lado – Susurro rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos para brindarle suaves caricias que lo hicieron estremecer, ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que él adoraba.

-**_ Contigo aprendí que existe nuevas y mejores emociones… contigo aprendí a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones_ **– Le canto Albert mirándola a los ojos, acariciando la espalda de su esposa con una mano y con la otra la guiaba al compás de la música.

_**- Aprendí que la semana tiene mas de siete días… a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías y a ser dichosa yo contigo lo aprendí** _– Susurro ella ahogándose en el azul cielo que brillaba mas que todas las luces que se encontraban en ese salón, acariciándolo como él la acariciaba a ella.

Elisa se sentía realmente mareada mientras se encaminaban a la pista, era un cúmulos de contradicciones porque también se sentía tan completa, protegida, feliz, tantos sentimientos que no podría describir, porque no alcanzaría esta vida para nombrarlos, apenas si los pies le daban para caminar, unos pasos, eran temblorosos y sumamente pesados y otros los sentía como si estuviese caminando sobre nubes, como si no tocasen tierra, quería controlar sus latidos porque estaba segura que todos podrían escucharlo, esa sensación de lagrimas ahogándolas era agonizante y placentera.

- Tu hermano es el mejor hombre que he conocido. – Acoto él, sabiendo que estaban de espaldas a Frank y los demás presentes que estaban en las mesas, seguidamente la giraba y quedaban frente a frente para empezar a bailar. – Me siento, tan dichoso, pero también tan nervioso, soy tan estúpido, me vuelves estúpido.

- Me pasa lo mismo. – Susurro ella tratando de gesticular lo menos posible. – ¿Como terminaste el incidente? – Pregunto con la mirada en las demás parejas pues no quería por nada del mundo mirar a Jules a los ojos porque estaría perdida.

- Mal, muy mal… tu recuerdo no es suficiente, no se compara contigo. – Hablaba guiándola como tantas veces lo habían hecho en su departamento donde docenas de veces han compartido algún vals, aunque este no se comparaba en nada, no podían estar tan unidos como querían y menos torturarse a caricias, besar cada espacio de su cuerpo. – ¿Me regalas al menos una mirada? – Le pidió con la voz ahogada, ella temerosa y nerviosa elevo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos. –Je t'adore. – Apenas gesticulo sus labios y ella pudo entenderlo.

- Yo también y lo sabes, lo sientes. – Susurraba en ese momento Jules giro con ella y la coloco de espaldas a los presentes en las mesas, eran los únicos que podían concentrase en ello y tal vez solo seria Sarah, pero eso a ella no le importaba, mientras él solo quería proteger a Elisa, quien al ver a las parejas sumidas en sus propias miradas y conversaciones se arriesgó.- Jules, estas aquí conmigo, casi no puedo creerlo, te juro que estoy tan emocionada que le estoy dando la pelea a las lagrimas, yo aun recuerdo cuando todo empezó, cuando tú llegaste y poco a poco y sin decir nada me mostraste una verdad tan transparente y aunque yo quise negármelo muchas veces, fue imposible, algo me pasaba contigo, cuando llegaste yo me sentía derrotada, decaída, sin fuerzas, simplemente estaba a la deriva, estaba perdida… y tus ojos me mostraron la salida, me dieron una razón, mas allá de mis tristezas, me las has transformado en alegría, me has hecho reír como nadie, ni nada, mi vida tiene una razón… por eso estas dentro de mi, estas atado a cada átomo de mi ser y quiero que sepas que nunca vas a salir… ya no puedes salir, porque mi vida es tuya, con todo lo que tengo. – Susurraba cada palabra y Jules parpadeaba para no derramar las lágrimas que estaban al borde de sus ojos, al escuchar las palabras de esta mujer tan especial, de su mujer, que era como un diamante negro por fuera parecía ser tan vacía, pero por dentro era una verdadera joya; Ahora era él quien se colocaba de espaldas.

- Yo te pertenezco, como le pertenecen las estrellas al cielo, como el sol al día y sabes también que mi vida es tuya, estas aquí conmigo y no estoy soñando estoy seguro de ello y llegue a tu vida porque tú eras a mi a quien querías, me anhelabas sin saberlo al igual que yo, no había barreras ni distancia que nos los impidieran y no nos los impedirán nunca, ni por la envidia de la gente… mi vida es tuya, solo tuya Elisa Leagan, mi ángel. – Susurro y se moría por besarla por sellar con el mas fiel pacto esas palabras, pero era imposible solo se conformaba con regalarle suaves caricias en su espalda, las cuales creaba con su pulgar tratando de disimularlo lo mas posible, la canción que él conocía le facilitaba ser mas intimo el abrazo por lo que la unió a su cuerpo y acoplo su cuerpo tanto como pudo, dejándose llevar por las emociones, por lo que susurro al odio de ella la letra del tema. –**_ Contigo aprendí que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna, yo aprendí que puede un beso ser mas dulce y mas profundo y que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo, las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví…_** - Un gran nudo se formaba en la garganta del francés, sintiendo un gran sufrimiento por no poder amar libremente a su mujer, sintiendo el dolor triplicado por tener que disimularlo.

**_- Y contigo aprendí que yo nací el día en que te conocí_ **– Susurro Elisa sin poder evitarlo llevada por ese huracán de emociones que hacía estrago dentro de ella, sintiendo las lagrimas al borde de sus pestañas, con ese deseo de entregarse a Jules por completo y para siempre, cerrar los ojos y borrar todo aquello que le impedía estar con él, ser libre para amarlo.

A ellos se les unían Candy y Terry, el chico que a pesar de estar igual de impaciente que el rubio tuvo que admitir que Emilia Elroy no había podido escoger una mejor melodía para cerrar esta velada, al menos para ellos. Cada palabra de la misma representaba eso que Candy significaba para él, por ello se acercó a la chica, pegándola a su pecho para que ella sintiese el latir de su corazón mientras la miraba a los ojos y le susurraba cada estrofa. Terry acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de su esposa con la punta de los dedos, dibujando líneas que hacían que un temblor la recorriese a momentos, mientras su otra mano entrelazada a la de la rubia se hallaba apoyada en su pecho, allí donde su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras su mejilla descansaba en la de Candy.

- Llenare nuestras vidas de primaveras… solo de primaveras mi ángel, ya no habrán mas inviernos entre nosotros, yo seré la hoguera cuando el frio se aparezca, no dejare que se apodere de ti, no habrán mas despedidas, todo el tiempo que nos queda por vivir lo haremos juntos, contemplaremos la salida de la luna juntos y el sol nos encontrara abrazados todas las mañanas, solo necesito tus miradas y tus sonrisas, solo te necesito a ti Candy… lo demás no tiene importancia, solo que tú estés a mi lado, tú y todos los hijos que tendremos, espero que sean muchos pecosa – Susurro con la voz mas grave que de costumbre sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Te amo… gracias por todo lo que me das Terry, te hare feliz mi amor… juro que te hare feliz – Expreso ella con las lagrimas a punto de desbordarla.

Él le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa y se acercó hasta el rostro de Candy para recoger con sus labios las lágrimas que se habían hecho presentes, sus labios eran tan suaves que ella no pudo evitar suspirar ante el toque, Terry se separo muy despacio de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- No te dejare nunca pecosa, nunca – Esbozo Terry y las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

- Nunca amor, te quedaras conmigo para siempre… ya estas conmigo, te llevo dentro de mi – Expreso ella aferrándose a él con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, feliz y seguro.

La velada había llegado a su fin para los esposos, las madrinas se acercaron a las chicas y los padrinos a los caballeros, pues antes que estos pudieran escaparse les correspondía cumplir con la tradición de lanzar el ramo y la liga de la novia, a los solteros que se hallaban allí presentes, aunque era una rito que llevaba siglos haciéndose a Emilia Elroy le costaba un poco anunciarlo así que fueron Fiorella y Eleonor quienes como madres de dos de los contrayentes y anfitrionas lo hicieron, de inmediato un nutrido grupo de mujeres se agolpo frente a la tarima y otro de caballeros también se acercó para esperar su turno, los primeros en subir fueron los esposos Andley, la chica les dedico una sonrisa a todas las solteras antes de darles la espalda, miro sobre su hombro para comprobar que todas estuviesen listas y repitiendo un par de veces el movimiento, termino por lanzarlo entre gritos y risas, se giro rápidamente para ver quien había sido la afortunada.

- ¡Edith, hermana! – Exclamo emocionada al ver que había sido su madrina quien lo había ganado, la chica no cambia en si de la emoción ajena a todas las demás señoritas que refunfuñaban por no haber sido las afortunadas.

- Le enviare un telegrama a Jean Pierre en este preciso instante – Le dijo a Jules entre el murmullo de voces masculinas y este solo dejo ver una sonrisa – Jules prepárate que ahora les toca a ustedes… tú eres el mas alto de todos así que no tendrás problema para atrapar la liga… ¿Quién quita y consigues llevar al altar a tu amada misteriosa? – Inquirió divertida.

El chico negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y se preparaba para participar del juego, aunque no creía en eso de quien la recibía era el próximo en casarse. En la tarima Albert hincaba una rodilla en esta mientras sus manos se abrían paso entre los vuelos del vestido de Fransheska, quien se hallaba sentada frente a él, en medio de las risas nerviosas de algunas damas y las divertidas de los caballeros, mas de uno lanzo un silbido pero él procuro mantener la pierna de su esposa oculta de las miradas masculinas, al fin logro dar con la liga comprobando que ella llevaba dos puestas.

- Una es para ellos, pero la otra es para ti… será uno de tus regalos esta noche, en realidad todo lo que llevo debajo del vestido será para ti mi amor – Susurro viendo el desconcierto en los ojos de él, que después cambio por pasión pura y contundente, tanto que ella dejo libre un jadeo cuando las manos del rubio comenzaron a deslizar la delicada prenda ejerciendo una suave presión sobre su piel.

Él le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y se coloco de pie con la liga en la mano, se giro para ver a los caballeros que se encontraban ansiosos, bueno al menos la mayoría porque habían otros que no estaban tan entusiasmados, fijo la vista en estos para ver su ubicación y se dio la vuelta lanzándola con toda intención hacia ese lugar. Jules actuó mas por instinto que por consciencia y en menos de un segundo se vio con la liga entre los dedos, sin lograr coordinar las exclamaciones de frustración de los caballeros a su lado, pudo escuchar la carcajada que dejara libre Neil Leagan y Gerard, su mirada busco a Elisa sin poder evitarlo y ella le dedico una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada.

Los Andley bajaron cediendo el espacio para los esposos Grandchester, la rubia se acomodó en medio de esta mirando a las solteras con una gran sonrisa, les guiño un ojo y se volvió para imitar la actitud de Fransheska y en solo un segundo el ramo salió volando por los aires, rozo las manos de la señoritas Magdeley, Diana, Gloria, Venezia, Estrella, Luna, Olivia, Gema, Nikki, Johana, Alejandra, Mónica, Ana… casi se quedo en las de Belial… pero al final acabo en las de Patty, quien asombrada parpadeo unas diez veces. Mientras Candy y Annie exclamaba llenas de felicidad por su amiga. Después de un minuto mientras las damas que no habían logrado atrapar ninguno de los dos ramos se retiraban y los caballeros se organizaron de nuevo, ya Candy había tomando asiento frente a Terry, quien de rodillas frente a ella comenzó a buscar la liga de manera concienzuda, en realidad el chico paseaba sus manos por la pierna suave y torneada de su esposa, dejando ver esa media sonrisa que lo hacia tan atractivo cuando ella temblaba ante el roce de sus manos.

- ¿Segura que llevas una liga puesta pecosa? No logro encontrarla – Susurro con inocencia.

- La has evitado dos veces a propósito Terry… no creas que no me he dado cuenta, la verdad me encantaría que dejaras de torturarme y saliéramos de aquí de una vez – Indico mirándolo a los ojos y sus labios temblaron cuando vio que él se humedecía los suyos con la lengua.

- Espera creo que ya la encontré… o no creo que me equivoque, esto no debo quitártelo aun – Dijo con la voz baja, sumamente satisfecho al sentir como la piel de ella se erizaba, su pecosa dejo libre un suspiro y llevo una mano hasta donde se hallaba precisamente la liga para guiar la de él que estaba deambulando por sitios muy peligrosos para ella.

Él decidió complacerla y sujeto la delicada prenda para deslizarla con suavidad, ante las exclamaciones de impaciencia de los caballeros que esperaban, la tomo entre sus dedos y la hizo girar un par de veces mostrando una sonrisa sumamente arrogante, después se volvió y la lanzo sin escoger a alguien en especial, pero cuando se giro se lamento no haberlo hecho pues la liga fue a parar justo a manos de Gerard Lambert. El francés apenas caí en cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos pero sonrió satisfecho, quizás mas por ver la mueca de Terruce que por saber que esa prenda era de Candy.

Después de eso los esposos se despidieron de sus familias y amigos, entre besos, abrazos, risas y lagrimas, así como promesas de estar en contacto; subieron a los autos que ya los esperaban, rumbo a sus nuevas vidas.

* * *

_**Amor**_

_**¡Amar a una mujer, sentir su aliento,**_

_**y escuchar a su lado**_

_**lo dulce y armonioso de su acento;**_

_**tener su boca a nuestra boca unida**_

_**y su cuello en el nuestro reclinado,**_

_**es el placer mas grato de la vida,**_

_**el goce mas profundo**_

_**que puede disfrutarse sobre el mundo!**_

_**Porque el amor al hombre es tan preciso,**_

_**como el agua a las flores,**_

_**como el querube ardiente al paraíso;**_

_**es el prisma de mágicos colores**_

_**que transforma y convierte**_

_**las espinas en rosas,**_

_**y que hace bella hasta la misma muerte**_

_**a pesar de sus formas espantosas.**_

_**Amando a una mujer, olvida el hombre**_

_**hasta su misma esencia,**_

_**sus deberes mas santos y su nombre;**_

_**no cambia por el cielo su existencia;**_

_**y con su afán y su delirio, loco,**_

_**acaricia sonriendo su creencia,**_

_**y el mundo entero le parece poco...**_

_**Quitadle al zenzontle la armonía,**_

_**y al águila su vuelo,**_

_**y al iluminar espléndido del día**_

_**el azul pabellón del ancho cielo,**_

_**y el mundo seguirá... Más la criatura,**_

_**del amor separada**_

_**morirá como muere marchitada**_

_**la rosa blanca y pura**_

_**que el huracán feroz deja tronchada;**_

_**como muere la nube y se deshace**_

_**en perlas cristalinas**_

_**cuando le hace falta un sol que la sostenga**_

_**en la etérea región de las ondinas.**_

_**¡Amor es Dios!, a su divino fiat**_

_**brotó la tierra con sus gayas flores**_

_**y sus selvas pobladas**_

_**de abejas y de pájaros cantores,**_

_**y con sus blancas y espumosas fuentes**_

_**y sus limpias cascadas**_

_**cayendo entre las rocas a torrentes;**_

_**brotó sin canto ni armonía...**_

_**Hasta que el beso puro de Adán y Eva,**_

_**resonando en el viento,**_

_**enseñó a las criaturas ese idioma,**_

_**ese acento magnífico y sublime**_

_**con que suspira el cisne cuando canta**_

_**y la tórtola dulce cuando gime,**_

_**¡Amor es Dios!, y la mujer la forma**_

_**en que encarna su espíritu fecundo;**_

_**él es el astro y ella su reflejo,**_

_**él es el paraíso y ella el mundo...**_

_**Y vivir es amar. A quien no ha sentido**_

_**latir el corazón dentro del pecho**_

_**del amor al impulso,**_

_**no comprende las quejas de la brisa**_

_**que vaga entre los lirios de la loma,**_

_**ni de la virgen casta la sonrisa**_

_**ni el suspiro fugaz de la paloma.**_

_**¡Existir es amar! Quien no comprende**_

_**esa emoción dulcísima y suave,**_

_**esa tierna fusión de dos criaturas**_

_**gimiendo en un gemido,**_

_**en un goce gozando**_

_**y latiendo en unísono latido...**_

_**Quien no comprende ese placer supremo,**_

_**purísimo y sonriente,**_

_**ése miente si dice que ha vivido;**_

_**si dice que ha gozado, miente.**_

_**Y el amor no es el goce de un instante**_

_**que en su lecho de seda**_

_**nos brinda la ramera palpitante;**_

_**no es el deleite impuro**_

_**que hallamos al brillar una moneda**_

_**del cieno y de la infamia entre lo oscuro;**_

_**no es la miel que provoca**_

_**y que deja, después que la apuramos,**_

_**amargura en el alma y en la boca...**_

_**Pureza y armonía,**_

_**ángeles bellos y hadas primorosas**_

_**en un Edén de luz y de poesía,**_

_**en un pensil de nardos y de rosas,**_

_**Todo es el amor.**_

_**Mundo en que nadie**_

_**llora o suspira sin hallar un eco;**_

_**fanal de bienandanza**_

_**que hace que siempre ante los ojos radie**_

_**la viva claridad de una esperanza.**_

_**El amor es la gloria,**_

_**la corona esplendente**_

_**con que sueña el genio de alma grande**_

_**que pulsa el arpa o el acero blande,**_

_**la virgen sonriente. **_

_**El Petrarca sin Laura,**_

_**no fuera el vate del sentido canto**_

_**que hace brotar suspiros en el pecho **_

_**y en la pupila llanto.**_

_**Y el Dante sin Beatriz no fuera el poeta**_

_**a veces dulce y tierno,**_

_**y a veces grande, aterrador y ronco**_

_**como el cantor salido del infierno...**_

_**Y es que el amor encierra**_

_**en su forma infinita**_

_**cuanto de bello el universo habita,**_

_**cuanto existe de ideal sobre la tierra.**_

_**Amor es Dios, el lazo que mantiene**_

_**en constante armonía**_

_**los seres mil de la creación inmensa;**_

_**y la mujer la diosa,**_

_**la encarnación sublime y sacrosanta**_

_**que la pradera con su olor inciensa**_

_**y que la orquesta del Supremo canta,**_

_**¡Y salve, amor! emanación divina...**_

_**¡Tú, mas blanca y mas pura**_

_**que la luz de la estrella matutina!**_

_**¡Salve, soplo de Dios!...**_

_**Y cuando mi alma**_

_**deje de ser un templo a la hermosura,**_

_**ven a arrancarme el corazón del pecho**_

_**ven a abrir a mis pies la sepultura.**_

_**Manuel Acuña.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	199. capitulo 58 parte 3

_**Hola chicas muchas gracias por el apoyo, por cada uno de los Reviews, un gran saludo a las nuevas lectoras que se nos unen, muchas gracias por brindarnos la confianza. **_

_**Sin mas yo les dejo este capitulo para que lo disfruten!**_

_**Feliz día!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 58**_

_**Parte 3**_

* * *

La suave brisa de esta noche de verano acaricio sus rostros cuando descendieron del auto que los había trasladado hasta la hermosa cabaña a orillas del lago Michigan, este se mostraba inmóvil y extenso, reflejando la esplendida luna como si se tratase de un gran espejo, sus miradas se extendieron hasta los limites del mismo, justo donde comenzaba la imponente cordillera que siempre lucía sus cumbres coronadas de nieves y creando un hermoso reflejo que servía para diferencia donde terminaba la tierra y comenzaba el firmamento, mostrando la negra franja de terciopelo adornada por cientos de diminutos diamantes, con esa luz intensa y esplendorosa que era idéntica a la que se podía apreciar en sus miradas cuando estas se encontraron, de inmediato una sonrisa afloro en sus labios.

- Es la noche mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida – Susurro él en ese tono tan maravilloso, cálido y sensual que poseía, nunca, ningún otro hombre podría igualar el poder que derrochaba Terruce cuando le hablaba de esta manera.

- Es sin dudas… la noche mas hermosa, de una larga lista que nos espera mi amor, estoy segura que tendremos muchas noches iguales a esta… en realidad creo que de ahora en adelante todas nuestras noches serán así – Esbozo ella rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y subiendo para darle un beso muy suave en los labios.

El chofer que los había llevado hasta este lugar regresaba después de dejar sus pertenencias en la modesta pero hermosa cabaña, le entrego un juego de llaves a Terry quien le agradeció con una sonrisa amable y este se despidió asintiendo, un minuto después el auto había desaparecido de su vista, se volvió para encontrarse a Candy detallando el lugar con una hermosa sonrisa; él se detuvo detrás de ella rodeando la diminuta cintura de su pecosa con los brazos y depositándole un delicado beso en el hombro.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto posando su mirada en el rostro de ella a la espera de una respuesta.

- Es hermosa… incluso puedo decir que me encanta, irradia luz y calidez… no es ostentosa, tampoco es parecida a estas casas inmensas a las que estamos acostumbrado ahora y que aunque llamemos hogares no dejan de mostrarse en cierto modo distantes e imponentes… este lugar es distinto Terry… es precioso – Contesto con la mirada brillante.

- Me alegra escucharlo, porque es nuestra… esta cabaña es mi regalo de bodas para ti Candy, me tope con ella a los pocos meses de llegar a Chicago en uno de mis paseos y en cuanto la vi supe que debía tenerla para ti, era como si aun sin saber toda la verdad, algo dentro de mi corazón me gritase que justo así eras tú… sencilla en muchas cosas, esplendidas en otras, hermosa de una manera tan especial que no hay nadie que se compare contigo, ni siquiera esas mujeres que son mas altas, esbeltas o elegantes que tú… ellas son ostentosas, son superficiales y rígidas… tú por el contrario eres extraordinaria, posees una esencia única, la misma que me enamoro tantas veces, en el colegio… en Escocia… aquí en Chicago, luego en Venecia, la misma que me volvió completamente loco en Florencia, la que disfrute entre las aguas de Cala Coticcio aquel día maravilloso… si… si, Candy tú eres la reina de mi vida, quizás algunos no vean lo que yo veo, aunque la verdad creo que todos lo hacen, pero ninguno de ellos tendrá la oportunidad de comprobar por si mismo que eso que alguna vez soñaron es en realidad cierto, que tú eres tan dulce que podría pasar todo el día recorriendo tu cuerpo con mis labios… que eres tan tierna y cariñosa, tan buena que incluso los ángeles siente envidia de ti, pero que guardas dentro de ti una pasión que puede desatar tempestades y azotar con fuerza el alma de cualquier hombre… no existirá otro en este mundo que pueda tenerte como yo, que pueda ver y sentir lo que siento yo… - Decía en susurros mientras paseaba sus labios por el rostro de la chica, sus labios, sus mejillas, su sienes, sus ojos, su hermosa nariz.

- Porque a ningún otro hombre amare como a ti… nunca existirá otro hombre como tú, que me de todo lo que me das; el cielo, el mar, las estrellas, el sol… todo me lo das tú Terry, con un beso, una mirada, una caricia… cuando me haces el amor o simplemente me susurras al oído que me amas, me haces sentir única, especial… la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo, nadie… nunca me ha hecho sentir así y no logro comprender aun por qué, si otros me han halagado antes, solo contigo puedo percibir esto como cierto, puede que no sea una belleza consagrada… pero cuando tú me dices que si lo soy, algo dentro de mi se despierta, mi corazón se hincha de felicidad y emoción, tú haces que me sienta la mujer mas bella de este planeta… - Pronunciaba en el mismo tono de él, cuando el chico la interrumpió con una gran sonrisa.

- Porque a ninguna otra mujer amare como a ti, nunca existirá otra mujer como tú… - Repitió lo que ella había dicho antes – Porque tú eres un milagro, uno que bajo del cielo para amarme y hacerme quien soy, gran parte de lo que soy ahora es gracias a ti Candy… en realidad casi todo lo que soy es por ti, tú me cambiaste para mejor pecosa, te llevaste las penas, los dolores, la obscuridad y me llenaste de amor, de ternura, de alegrías y luz… ni siquiera tuve que pedírtelo… tú me entregaste todo mi amor, me diste todo y te juro que fue mucho mas de lo que me esperaba… creo que nunca lograre entender a cabalidad este lazo que nos une y cada día es mas fuerte, pues siento como si te hubiese estado esperando toda mi vida, incluso antes de conocerte o cuando perdí la memoria… de un modo inconsciente tú siempre estuviste allí junto a mi, incluso creo pecosa que antes de esta vida… ya había vivido otra junto a ti – Susurro mirándola a los ojos acunando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para después depositar cálidos y sutiles besos sobre su rostro – Te amo Candy… te amo tanto, te amo mas que a mi vida… tú serás mi historia, toda mi historia Candice White Grandchester – Agrego con ese tono de voz que derretía los huesos de la chica y la hacia suspirar.

- Eres el hombre mas maravilloso y hermoso que haya conocido Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker – Expuso con una gran sonrisa y la mirada brillante por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, subió para ofrecerle los labios a su esposo, sintiendo que el pecho se le hinchaba de emoción y felicidad al poder llamar al fin de esta manera – Te amo… ¡Dios mío cuanto te amo! Y ahora eres mío… completamente mío, puedo amarte en libertad, entregarme a ti sin miedos, sin reproches… te amo – Expreso con la voz ronca por las emociones que giraban en espiral dentro de su pecho y dejo libre un jadeo cuando Terry se adueño de su boca en un beso tan apasionado que le robo todo el aliento, pego su cuerpo al de él sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban, que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor… esto era extraordinario, él nunca dejaría de hacerla sentir como si cada beso fuese único y especial.

El chico la tomo en brazos sin dejar de besarla y se encaminaron hasta el interior de la cabaña, una vez en esta Candy se quedo maravillada ante la belleza del lugar, iluminado por la suave luz de la chimenea que se hallaba encendida, los muebles en tonos caobas y blancos, eran tan parecidos a los de la villa en Escocia, ella sintió su corazón latir emocionado percatándose que él había creado todo este ambiente para hacerla sentir como aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos, esa donde se entregaron en cuerpo y alma; sintió las lagrimas desbordar sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas. Él la coloco de pie frente a la chimenea muy despacio y anclo su mirada a la de ella mientras limpiaba con suavidad las lagrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Candy, sintiendo las suyas a punto de sobrepasarlo también, dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y se abrazo a ella con fuerza, quedándose así varios minutos; no necesitaban decir nada cuando sus corazones hablaban, pues estos podían expresar mas que todas las palabras del universo, siempre había sido así, ellos nunca necesitaron de palabras para saber cuan grande y fuerte era el sentimiento que los unía.

- Candy… quizás deberíamos subir para descansar, pasado mañana regresamos a Nueva York para tomar un barco hacia Europa y no quiero que te sientas fatigada amor – Susurro él contra los labios de ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda, sin poder evitar cierta preocupación pues la chica había presentado algunos malestares durante la fiesta y lo ultimo que deseaba era que tantas emociones vividas durante el día pudiese afectarla; lo había notado durante el viaje cuando ella pidió al chofer que se detuviese un momento por las nauseas que la invadían y también eso le explico por qué ella se había desaparecido unos minutos con Annie y sus madres, era cierto que se moría por hacerle el amor, que había esperado con ansias este momento, pero era mas urgente su necesidad de cuidar de ella y de su hijo.

- Terry… yo me siento perfecta mi amor, si admito que tantas cosas me han dejado un poco cansada, pero esta es nuestra noche de bodas, y no hay nada que desee mas en este momento que dejarme amar por ti, quiero sentirte Terry… que me lleves al cielo mi vida y al mismo tiempo llevarte yo, quiero que nos amemos hasta que el amanecer nos sorprenda siendo uno solo, justo como aquella primera vez en Escocia –Pidió ella en un susurro sensual y cargado de amor a la vez mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole el pecho.

- Eso me encantaría pecosa… pero… - Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarle a ella su temor.

- Temes hacerle daño a nuestro bebé – Expreso aquello que él pensaba. Terry solo la miro mostrando que era justo lo que pensaba, ella dejo libre un suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa – Amor… yo estoy embarazada desde que estuvimos en Escocia y si mal no recuerdo después de ese tiempo hemos estado juntos varias veces mas… hicimos el amor de tantas maneras durante el viaje de regreso, incluso sin ser tan tiernos o cuidadosos y nada paso, nuestro hijo sigue aquí dentro de mi, aferrado a mi vientre… es un bebé fuerte como sus padres y estoy segura que estará feliz si olvidas tus temores y le entregas a su madre todo ese amor y la pasión que llevas dentro – Menciono mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él y subía para besarle el cuello al tiempo que le acariciaba la nuca muy despacio, sintiéndolo estremecer cuando sus labios se abrieron y trazo una línea con su lengua hasta llegar a su mandíbula y morderla ligeramente dejando libre un gemido cargado de deseo – Quítame este vestido Terry… es precioso pero te aseguro que me esta asfixiando, además te estas perdiendo de ver lo que llevo puesto debajo y que escogí especialmente para ti… algo me dice que te encantara – Agrego con voz ronca sin dejar de besarlo.

- ¿Te gusta ponerme a prueba verdad Candy? – Pregunto deslizando una mano por el cuello de ella y la chica dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa cuando vio ese velo oscuro y brillante que cubrir los zafiros, cuando Terry se excitaba.

- Me fascina ponerte a prueba amor mío – Contesto con una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo empujaba para hacerlo caer sentado sobre el sofá tras él y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se sentó sobre sus piernas y atrapo la boca del castaño con un beso ardoroso y urgente que los hizo gemir a ambos, llevo sus manos hasta el cabello del chico para desatar la coleta que había llevado por lo formal de la ocasión y le desordeno el cabello.

Terry hizo lo mismo con el cabello de ella, ya no llevaba el velo, por lo que solo debía retirar los ganchillos y la tiara de diamante que le regalaran sus padres, esa que la hacia lucir como una princesa, aunque en realidad no la necesitaba para parecerlo, con cuidado comenzó su labor y en solo minutos la cascada de rizos dorados se encontraba complemente libre y bajaba por la espalda de ella, llegando casi hasta su cintura ya que habían suavizado sus ondas para el peinado, sus manos encontraron la hilera de botones y cintas que llevaba el vestido en su parte posterior y comenzó a abrirse paso con dedos agiles. Candy se sentía triunfadora al ver que él había cedido a esa necesidad y esa pasión que lo embargaba, la misma que dentro de ella hacia estragos, llevo sus manos hasta los botones del chaleco que aun llevaba Terry como parte de su frac, pensó que nunca podría verlo mas apuesto en su vida a como ya lo había visto, pero hoy cuando su mirada se encontró con su figura parado junto al altar sintió que flotaba, que su pecho estallaría de orgullo al ser consciente que ese hombre la esperaba a ella y además que era completamente suyo, que era el padre del bebé que crecía en su vientre, con solo recordar esto y con esa sensación que le brindaban los besos de Terry su cuerpo fue recorrido por una ola de calor y placer.

- Tenias razón en ser tan vanidoso como eras… aunque en ese entonces me molestaba – Decía entre besos ante la mirada divertida de él.

- ¿De que hablas pecosa? – Pregunto besándole el hombro y después buscando sus ojos.

- No te hagas el inocente Terry… hablo de nuestra época en el colegio, de tu desfachatez y tu arrogancia… - Él entorno los ojos dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa – Tu atrevimiento fue mayúsculo el día que me salvaste de Neil y sus amigos… tener la osadía de invitarme a quien sabe donde alegando que seria perfecto para declararte mi amor ¡Por Dios apenas nos conocíamos! Y como me tomaste por la barbilla… de verdad eras un chico muy atrevido – Expuso en tono de reproche pero reía.

- ¿Y acaso no era eso lo que deseabas hacer? – Inquirió divertido levantando una ceja.

- ¡Terry! Por supuesto que no… y para tu información no estaba deslumbrada como crees… solo estaba… agradecida por el gesto que habías tenido conmigo, solo eso – Indico levantando la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo.

- ¿De verdad? Hasta hoy podía jurar que te habías enamorado loca y perdidamente de mi ese día y deseabas pedirme que fuese tu novio – Menciono fingiendo desconcierto.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intento hablar pero no le salían las palabras, él seguía manteniendo esa esencia y para ser sincera ella si habría caído rendida ante sus encantos si él no se hubiese mostrado tan… tan… maravillosamente consciente de su belleza, de lo atractivo que era para las chicas, frunció el ceño ante la perspectiva de tener que soportar en un futuro que Terry fuese la causa que robara millones de suspiros al genero femenino, tal como hizo en el pasado o durante la fiesta… pero ahora tenia una ventaja y era, que él era suyo… única y completamente suyo. Con la maravillosa sensación que le provocaba esa certeza y recorría cada parte de su cuerpo se dispuso a darle a él todo lo que llevaba dentro, quería entregarle su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo… todo esto ya era suyo, lo sabia, pero era maravilloso poder dárselo cada vez que ambos lo deseasen, amarse una y otra y otra vez. Sus manos viajaron hasta la nuca de Terry para brindarle una sutil caricia, enredando sus dedos en la espesa y hermosa cabellera castaña, dejando ver una sonrisa cuando él cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro; le encantaba ese poder que sabia tenia sobre su ahora esposo, sentirlo temblar ante un simple toque, justo como lo había hecho ahora cuando ella movió sus caderas de manera sugerente, sin ni siquiera llegar a un contacto preciso, pues entre tantos vuelos, encajes y telas de su vestido de bodas esto no era posible, pero él solo hecho de insinuarle a Terry con un movimiento que deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella, hacia que una corriente se apodera de él… de ambos, sus labios se separaron y ella los llevo hasta su oído para jadear en este cuando Terry le acaricio las caderas buscado una mayor cercanía.

Terry se encontraba extasiado ante todo esto que le brindaba Candy, ese despliegue de seducción que le ofrecía, los gemidos y los suspiros salían de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, así como tampoco lograba disimular los temblores que se adueñaban de su cuerpo cada vez que ella lo acariciaba o lo besaba, él tenia una mano apoyada en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, deslizándola suavemente por su espalda, mientras ella recorría con sus labios y sus manos el cuello de él, depositando besos cálidos y suaves, que a momentos se veían acompañados por pequeñas succiones, toques de su lengua o leves mordiscos, recibiendo con emoción y deseo las reacciones de Terry.

- Bésame amor mío – Susurro contra los labios de él mirándolo a los ojos.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces para que el castaño se adueñara de su boca en un beso intenso y necesitado, sentía sus labios secos y huérfanos sin los de Candy, la necesidad dentro de él había crecido de manera desproporcionada, sentía todo su cuerpo tenso por la excitación que lo recorría y aunque sabia que debía ser cuidadoso con ella para no incomodarla o causarle daño al bebé, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas dentro de un vórtice de deseo demasiado poderoso. Ella se encontraba completamente rendida a la pasión que Terry desbordaba, al tiempo que sentía que un fuego recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo acompañado de un temblor que se hacia mas intenso en su vientre, llenándola de humedad y calidez; ella se arqueo para ofrecerle sus senos. Él fue consciente de ese movimiento de ella y sin darle tiempo a nada más sus labios se apoderaron de los senos de la rubia, que aunque no se encontraban completamente expuestos para él, lo estaban volviendo loco de deseo, sus labios se pasearon con sensualidad por la piel suave y nívea de los pechos de Candy, aspirando el delicioso perfume a rosas que ella emanaba, mientras sus dedos se encargaban de deshojar la larga hilera de botones que tenia el vestido en su parte posterior, estos cedieron con rapidez, gracias a la agilidad de las manos de Terry y a que la chica había pedido que el vestido no fuese tan ajustado por su estado, ella busco los labios de Terry apoderándose de estos en un beso desesperado, dejando escapar un gemido que él secundo.

- Te deseo tanto – Susurro el castaño mordiéndole el labio inferior con suavidad, para luego acariciarlo con su lengua y terminar por entrar de lleno a la boca de ella.

Ella se estremeció ante los avances de él, sintiendo su cuerpo arde cuando las manos masculinas se pasean con posesión y delicadeza al mismo tiempo por sus piernas, deslizándose por encima de la delicada tela de las medias que las cubrían un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, al tiempo que se deleitaba acariciando el pecho de Terry ya libre de obstáculos, sintió como él la elevaba un poco colocándola de pie y empezó a despojarla del vestido. El corazón del castaño dio un vuelco y su respiración se detuvo para luego lanzarse en una carrera frenética ante la imagen que Candy le mostraba, llevando solamente el ajustado corsé, las medias semitransparentes blancas y la delicada prenda de sedas y encajes que cubría su feminidad, con el cabello suelto en suaves ondas, la respiración entre cortada que creaba un hipnotizante vaivén en sus pechos, bañada por la luces que se desprendían de la chimenea y las tenues de una lámpara de noche que habían dejado encendida, sus manos temblaron ante el deseo de tomarla por la cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo con premura, sentía que habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos antes de desembarcar en América, la necesidad en él era demasiada, subió su mirada y vio que Candy le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, consciente de su belleza y todo lo que esta provocaba dentro de él, muy despacio se alejo un poco para darle a él una mejor vista de su cuerpo.

Candy movió sus cabellos suavemente para colocarlos detrás de sus hombros, se doblo muy despacio para tomar el vestido que había quedado sobre la alfombra sin desviar ni un momento sus ojos de los de Terry, quien trago en seco y ella supo que era debido a la visión que tenia de sus senos, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y se paso la lengua por los labios para controlar los deseos que tenia de correr hasta él y perder todo rastro de cordura entre sus brazos, se dio media vuelta para colocar el vestido sobre un sillón cercano, le dedico una mirada a su esposo por encima del hombro acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa. Terry sentía su corazón latir con mayor rapidez ante el despliegue de Candy, la generosa vista que le dio de sus senos y ahora esta de su espalda, su derrier y sus hermosas piernas hicieron que el aire se esfumara de sus pulmones, se hallaba completamente embrujado por ella, no podía hacer nada mas que admirarla, se veía tan hermosa en ese conjunto de sedas y encajes blanco, el contraste con su piel era sublime; empujado por el deseo se coloco de pie acortando la distancia entre ambos y antes que ella pudiese volverse la sujeto con suavidad por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras depositaba un beso largo y profundo en su cuello. Candy se estremeció al sentir al joven a sus espaldas, dejando libre un suspiro cuando sus labios le entregaron ese beso tan sublime y perfecto, sintiendo una ola de calor azotarla con fuerza cuando al pegarse mas a él pudo sentir la evidencia de su deseo rozando con movimientos sugerentes su derrier.

- Esta noche me deleitare besando todo tu cuerpo mi amor… quiero que mis labios dibujen cada espacio, recorrer cada rincón y apreciar tu sabor, tu olor, tu calor… dejar mi alma en cada caricia y cada beso, sentir ese temblor que me entregas cuando estas por alcanzar el cielo Candy, quiero robarte el alma, beber de ti… beber de ti hasta saciarme, sé que eso es imposible, jamás terminare por quedar satisfecho… eres como una fuente de vida, la fuente de mi vida… eso eres amor mío… eres mi vida - Susurro mientras le besaba los hombros, el cuello, trazaba líneas con sus labios hasta su oído y tomaba entre sus dientes el suave lóbulo de su oreja, al tiempo que sus manos se deleitaban creando un maravillosa vaivén sobre las caderas de la chica, el cual él acompañaba para hacerle sentir cuanto la deseaba.

- Terry… amor – Esbozo ella con voz apenas audible, mientras llevaba sus manos por encima de sus hombros para acariciar la cabellera del castaño que le rozaba el cuello –Me encanta cuando me acaricias y me besas así… me siento volar, quisiera quedarme siempre así, entre tus brazos, sintiendo tus labios sobre mi piel, el calor de tu cuerpo… Terry no puedes ni imaginar como me haces sentir mi vida, todas las sensaciones y emociones que despiertas en mi, hace que mi cuerpo vibre en lugares que ni yo sabia que existían, el poder que tienes sobre es tan grande… es inmenso – Expresaba con la voz mas grave de lo usual entre gemidos y jadeos cuando sentía que el chico abría los labios para acariciar con su lengua algún lugar especial.

- No te imaginas tú pecosa lo que siento yo cuando te entregas a mi así, saber que fui quien despertó la mujer que hay en ti… que soy el dueño de tus deseos y tus instintos mas profundos y salvajes, que en mi desbordas toda la pasión que llevas dentro… me vuelves loco Candy, me enloquece tu aroma, tu sabor, tu calidez – Decía mientras repartía suaves besos en los hombros, el cuello y la espalda de la chica, solo toques que a veces iban acompañados de succiones de sus labios, de caricias que le brindaba su lengua, incluso de leves mordiscos en esas zonas que sabía la hacían estremecer, mientras una mano rozaba con pasión su cuello, la otra comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la delicada tela semitransparente que cubría los muslo de Candy – Me fascina esto… - Susurro recorriendo con sus labios todo el contorno de la oreja de la rubia mientras su mano llegaba al lugar mas intimo de ella, la chica dejo libre un jadeo y se apoyó contra él, rindiéndose ante las caricias de Terry – Esta calidez, esta humedad… despiertas deseos en mi que no creí tener pecosa, puedo estar toda la noche amándote mi vida, acariciándote de esta manera… besando tus labios, recorriendo tu piel con los míos, perdiéndome en tus cabellos, estoy loco por ti Candy… completamente loco, tú enciendes mi alma, mi corazón, mi piel, solo quiero llenarte de placer, de mi… que calmes este deseo que me esta matando, estas ansias locas de tenerte, de fundirme en ti y quedarme para siempre… para siempre – Susurraba sin dejar de acariciarla, creando un ligero roce con sus dedos en ese lugar de su esposa que adoraba, sintiendo como ella cada vez lo presionaba con mayor intensidad, como temblaba cuando el hacia movimientos circulares o cuando amenazaba con introducirse un poco mas, sus labios secaron la ligera capa de sudor que comenzaba a perlar la frente de Candy, admirando el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus labios entre abiertos, el movimiento agitado de sus pechos por la respiración acelerada.

- ¡Oh Terry! Por favor amor… no puedo mantenerme en pie, mis piernas tiemblan demasiado… - Le hizo saber pasándose la lengua por los labios que se encontraban secos sin sus besos.

- ¿Deseas que me detenga pecosa? – Pregunto conteniendo la risa que bailaba en su garganta.

- ¡No! No… no amor, no lo hagas… solo… solo sostenme… no creo que pueda mantenerme en pie por mucho… tiempo mas – Contesto de manera entre cortada por los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo y clavo sus uñas en el antebrazo del castaño liberando un jadeo cargado de placer, dejando caer su peso contra él.

Él mantuvo el movimiento unos segundos pero cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a ser recorrida por las olas de placer que la llevarían al orgasmo, se detuvo y en un movimiento rápido bajo un poco para pasar su brazo por las rodillas de la chica y sin que su otra mano abandonara su interior la elevo apoyándola en su pecho para regresar al sillón, Candy apenas tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse ante la acción de Terry, cuando se vio sentada de nuevo en el cómodo mueble, él se arrodillo ante ella, abandonando su interior y con rapidez la despojo de su ropa interior, dejando solo el ajustado y sensual corsé, que se había subido hasta las caderas de la chica, comenzó a besarle los muslos, besos suaves y húmedos que recorrían un camino hacia la gloria, sus manos se anclaron en las caderas de la chica y la atrajeron un poco mas hacia él dejándola al borde del mueble.

- Relájate pecosa… la noche apenas empieza y tengo toda la intensión de llevarte al cielo hasta que el sol nos sorprenda – Indico con esa sonrisa que podía hacer que cualquier mujer cediese ante sus deseos… como le había dicho alguien esta noche, esa que solo era ahora de su esposa, acerco un cojín para colocarlo en la espalda de Candy y que ella estuviese mas cómoda, mientras a él le bastaba la mullida alfombra.

Ella se encontraba tan hundida en el placer que no protesto ni menciono nada, solo se dejo llevar por Terry, que fuese él quien llevara el control, pero cual lo vio despojándose del chaleco y la camisa no pudo resistirse al deseo de ayudarlo, con destreza deslizo las prendas del cuerpo del chico y cuando el torso de Terry quedo desnudo ante ella todo el aire de sus pulmones se esfumo, lucia tan hermoso bajo la luz de la chimenea, se acercó hasta él y se apodero de los labios del chico mientras sus manos se deleitaban acariciando los fuertes hombros y brazos masculinos, Candy abrió las piernas para colocarlas a cada extremo de él y pegarse lo mas que pudo a su esposo, provocando que ambos temblaran cuando su humedad rozo la protuberancia presente en Terry, él gimió dentro de la boca de ella cuando la chica imito una vez mas el movimiento, pero él tenia otro planes así que se separo de ella.

- Quiero alimentarme de ti Candy, quiero beber de ti… saciar mis ansias de amarte, levarte al cielo entre besos, que sea mi lengua la que te marque el camino hasta el paraíso… te daré todo esta noche pecosa… todo – Menciono con sus ojos clavados en los de ella mientras la hacia recostarse suavemente contra el espaldar del mueble, para después besar sus senos, apenas aquello que la prenda dejaba libre para él.

Después bajo un poco mas y rozo su rostro contra el estomago de Candy, sintiéndola temblar mientras sus manos se deleitaban en recorrer las torneadas piernas de su esposa, llego hasta el vientre de ella que era presa de un perpetuo temblor y antes que ella pudiera anticiparse a su próximo movimiento, él se hundía en ese lugar que era el centro de todas sus sensaciones, ella se arqueo de inmediato al sentir la poderosa invasión de la boca de Terry, al sentir el tibio aliento y la respiración entrecortada, busco desesperadamente aferrase a algo, a cualquier cosa, sus piernas temblaron con fuerza cuando él las abrió un poco mas para tener el espacio que necesitaba, al final sus manos encontraron la cabellera castaña y se perdieron en esta, sujetado con fuerza a momentos y suavizando el agarre en otros, se dejo caer sobre el sofá cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus ojos cerrados y un concierto de gemidos que excitaban aun mas a Terry, las manos de él se encontraban en muchos lugares de Candy a la vez, en sus senos, en sus caderas, en sus piernas, incluso allí donde su lengua, sus labios y sus dientes hacían estragos, podía sentir como a cada momento el calor en ella aumentaba, también la presión que ejercía Candy en torno a su lengua cuando esta se hundía profundamente en ella, o cuando un dedo la remplazaba mientras el recorría cada espacio, cada relieve y rincón de esa maravillosa flor que lo estaba embriagando con el dulce néctar que emanaba, quería beberla toda… cada gota, el océano entero que dentro de ella se encontraba; la deseaba a morir pero primero quería llenarla de placer, hacerla tocar el cielo para que ella estuviese mas relajada y hacer las cosas despacio, ir lento y cuidar de su pecosa, porque con las ansias que ambos llevaban por dentro dudaba que hubiesen logrado hacerlo, él debía sacrificarse y aguardar a que ella estuviese mas relajada, debía esperar para obtener su placer, aunque a decir verdad ya lo estaba recibiendo en medio de este paraíso que Candy abría para él.

Ella no podía soportar mas esta tempestad que la azotaba con tanta fuerza que sentía la rompería en mil pedazos, sentía que su cuerpo levitaba de un lugar a otro, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, apenas lograba tener aire para respirar de manera normal, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que una ráfaga de fuego se esparcía por este, necesitaba alcanzar eso que estaba rozando con la punta de sus dedos, necesitaba esa gloria que Terry le prometía a cada roce de sus labios o de su lengua, ya no podía tener un pensamiento coherente, no sabia ni siquiera que decía, solo balbuceaba cosas que según ella tenían sentido, pero la verdad era que no lo sabia, todo su ser se hallaba concentrado en alcanzar la cima del placer, su cuerpo se tenso cuando Terry incorporo un dedo a su deliciosa tortura, ella respondió con un movimiento espontaneo que lo hizo jadear con fuerza. Él se encontraba tan concentrado en ella, con los ojos cerrados acariciaba, besaba y lamia la fuente que había recibido su semilla para después darle vida, sabia que ella estaba muy cerca y que nada podía detener este huracán que él había desatado, así que se decidió a darle a su esposa ese toque que la llevaría al cielo, en cuanto lo hizo ella reacciono dándole a él una razón mas para hacer que esto fuese rápido pues no podía seguir esperando, si no lo hacia podía desahogarse sin siquiera entrar en ella, la sensación aumento cuando Candy elevo las piernas y las cruzo sobre la espalda desnuda y sudada de él, elevando sus caderas para sentirlo mas cerca, invitándolo por instinto a tomarla y llegar hasta el fondo de ella.

- ¡Terry…Terry…oh amor! - Exclamo emocionada temblando integra, al tiempo que apretaba los parpados con fuerza, sentía que se desvanecía en ese mismo lugar.

- Te lo daré Candy… te hare entrar a ese paraíso que tienes ante tus ojos, al mismo donde estas a punto de llevarme – Susurro con la voz tan ronca que no parecía la de él.

Sus labios se fundieron una vez mas dentro de ella mientras uno de sus dedos intensificaba ese rítmico vaivén que la hacia mover las caderas como si estas tuviesen vida propia, ella enredo las manos en los cabellos de Terry sujetándolo por la nuca para mantenerlo allí donde mas lo necesitaba, aferrándose a él como si fuese su único vinculo con la tierra, lo único que pudiese mantenerla atada a la vida, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su alma salía volando de su cuerpo y subía alto, muy alto y al parecer sin intensiones de descender por un buen rato. Terry dejo libre un jadeo cuando Candy concentro todas sus fuerzas en la unión de sus manos que se encontraban apoyadas en su nuca, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con mucha mas fuerza y después se tenso dejando libre un grito de satisfacción, cerró los ojos y abrió ligeramente los labios seguramente para respirar, apenas tuvo tiempo para ver esa imagen de ella cuando sintió que su pecosa le regalaba su fuente en pleno, él se sumergió en esta para beber hasta que su cuerpo mismo se sintiese saciado, al menos por el momento. Ella se relajo al fin brindándole caricias suaves y sensuales al castaño, mientras lo sentía recorrer su intimidad con los labios, pero esta vez el movimiento era lento, calmado, lo sintió dibujar un camino de besos sobre su vientre y quedarse allí al menos un minuto, sus manos la despojaban con un toque tan delicado de las medias que apenas podía sentirlo deslizándolas, mientras ella le regalaba un concierto de suspiros sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos, entrelazando sus dedos en las hebras castañas y sintiendo el sudor que humedecía sus raíces, la ansiedad por tener a Terry había menguado un poco, pero no había desaparecido por completo, nunca lo hacia en realidad pues ella en cada instante junto a él solo deseaba estar tan cerca que nada lograra apartarlos, todo esto lo hacia manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados, llena de placer y de amor.

Él se separo muy despacio de ella levantando el torso primero para después colocarse de pie frente a ella, la tomó por las manos para atraerla a su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y con lentitud fue subiendo la delicada prenda de lencería blanca hasta que la hizo salir por la cabeza de su esposa, ella quedo completamente desnuda ante él, quien contuvo la respiración unos segundos ante la imagen de su diosa particular. Candy se acercó para comenzar a besar suavemente el abdomen de Terry, cerrando los ojos se deleitaba aspirando ese aroma tan delicioso que se desprendía de su piel, sus labios se separaron y su lengua impregno de húmeda los músculos de ese perfecto espacio de la anatomía de su esposo, él se movió ligeramente y ella supo que se estaba despojando de los zapatos, así que quiso hacer lo propio con los pantalones de él, llevo sus manos para abrirlo con maestría gracias a lo aprendido con anterioridad, tomo la tela entre sus manos y comenzó a deslizarlo hasta llevarlo a las pantorrillas, subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terry quien la observaba detenidamente, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos cubierto por el velo del deseo, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de ella para acariciarla, Candy cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, enseguida los abrió mostrando una petición, un anhelo en ellos, inclino su cabeza de nuevo y trazo una línea de besos a lo largo del abdomen de Terry, mientras sus manos lo despojaban de la ultima prenda que le quedaba.

- Quiero besarte… - Susurro contra la piel cálida de su esposo sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero sin ver tampoco directamente la prueba de su hombría, pues necesitaba expresar el deseo en voz alta, a lo mejor mas para ella que para él… había sentido la necesidad de hacer esto muchas veces, de darle a Terry el mismo placer que le daba a ella, pero nunca se había animado a hacérselo saber… nunca, hasta ahora, eran marido y mujer, podían amarse en total libertad, entregarse sin reservas y aunque ya lo habían hecho antes, ella sabia que existían muchas, muchísimas mas formas de amar que no habían experimentado hasta ahora, dejo libre un suspiro tembloroso y elevo la mirada para verlo a los ojos – Quiero besarte amor… besar todo tu cuerpo como tú me besas a mi, recorrer con mis labios cada espacio de tu piel, quiero darte todo y recibir todo de ti Terry – Agrego mostrándose completamente segura ante él.

Terry sintió su cabeza ser presa de un torbellino y su cuerpo elevarse unos centímetros del suelo cuando escucho la voz de Candy hacerle esa petición, mentiría si decía que no lo había deseado, que desde hace algún tiempo no había pensado varias veces en eso que ella ahora le pedía, sobre todo después que sus relaciones se habían hecho mas desinhibidas, desde que ella se entregara a él dejando de lado el pudor y esas tontas doctrinas que le impiden a las mujeres disfrutar de su sexualidad con plenitud, le había enseñado a Candy que no había nada de malo en que ellos se amasen con esa libertad, que besar partes sensibles de sus cuerpos no tenia nada de inmoral o incorrecto, que no existía nada de pecaminoso en lo que él acababa de hacerle a ella, que era algo natural entre dos personas que se aman y desean entregarlo todo… sabia que su pecosa tenia cierta curiosidad por la parte que a ella le correspondía en este juego, que hasta el momento solo había jugado él… era evidente que deseaba comenzar a participar y que un rayo lo partiese en mil si él se negaba en este instante al placer que ella estaba dispuesta a darle, su orgasmo pendía de un hilo, era consciente de ello, pero también sabia que su extraordinario autocontrol y del cual se sentía muy orgulloso, debería dar su mejor muestra en este momento.

- Terry… amor yo… - Hablo ella de nuevo con un hilo de voz, desconcertada al no recibir respuesta de él o sin saber si debía o no esperar una, quizás solo debía actuar como hacia él.

El chico se doblo despacio para atrapar los labios de Candy con los suyos, succionándolos suavemente, acariciándolos con su lengua un par de veces, mientras su mirada zafiro se fundía en la de ella, movió sus labios hacia la mejilla de Candy y la beso con suavidad, siguió un camino hasta su sien y después a su frente donde deposito otro beso, así hasta regresar a su labios de nuevo, lo mas probable es que ella no entendiese este momento de calma y ternura, pero él lo hacia para relajase un poco, luego de eso subió mirándola a los ojos, cerró los de él un instante y respiro profundamente.

- Bésame Candy… deseo que me beses amor mío – Susurro con su mirada en ella, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, para después deslizar su mano hasta las hebras doradas cuando ella acerco su cara hasta él.

Candy sentía que una hoguera inmensa se hallaba encendida dentro de ella, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su respiración también era entrecortada, poso su mirada en ese lugar de Terry que había aprendido a adorar como lo hacia con el resto de su cuerpo, lo había visto muchas veces con anterioridad pero nunca tan cerca, era verdaderamente hermoso, imponente y extraordinario, de inmediato algo dentro de ella se estremeció en lo mas profundo de su ser, el latido en su intimidad se hizo mas insistente y su boca se humedeció, ella impregno sus labios con esta pues se hallaban resecos, sintió sus pechos también erguirse y su vientre sufrir una serie de espasmos, todo eso solo con ver de cerca la masculinidad altiva, enigmática y poderosa de Terry, esa parte de él que tanto placer le había dado a ella, que tantas veces deseo fuese una parte mas de su cuerpo. Sin saber por donde empezar opto por lo que ya había hecho antes, llevo su mano hasta el miembro del chico y lo envolvió en esta, sintió como él se tenso pero solo fueron unos segundos, así que ella continuo, comenzó a acariciarlo como ya sabia, recorriendo con sus dedos y con su palma toda la longitud de la misma, sin dejar de maravillarse al ver como esta se tensa aun mas y su groso y tamaño parecían aumentar un poco mas; respiro profundamente para calmar esta ansiedad que hacia estrago en ella y acorto la distancia que separaba sus labios de la piel mas sensible en la anatomía masculina. Terry no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando sintió la suave piel de los labios de Candy posarse sobre su miembro, sus hombros se tensaron y sus piernas temblaron, pero de inmediato se concentro en mantenerse para ella, vio como su mujer cerraba los ojos quizás para apreciar mejor lo que sus labios hacían, mientras él la admiraba completamente embelesado, sus cabellos caían como una cascada a ambos lado de su rostro, por lo que él los hizo a un lado con la mano y le acaricio la nuca, cerrando los ojos un instante cuando sintió los labios de Candy posarse sobre su glande y todo su cuerpo se estremeció aun mas cuando la chica hizo un camino alrededor de este con sus labios, Candy podía no tener experiencia en este tipo de estímulos, pero tenia instinto y eso era lo verdaderamente importante, lo estaba volviendo loco con esa mezcla de timidez y osadía que mostraba al mismo tiempo, poso su otra mano en el hombro de la chica para darle estabilidad, aunque la verdad era él quien la necesitaba, hundió los dedos de sus pies en la mullida alfombra cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a impregnarlo de la humedad de su saliva, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen de Candy abriendo ligeramente los labios y trazando un camino con su lengua a lo largo de su hombría, respiro profundamente para controlarse, debía hacerlo, solo un poco mas… podía aguantar un poco mas de esta maravillosa tortura.

- Candy… amor me estas desarmando… siento, que apenas puedo contenerme, termina con esta tortura por favor – Le pidió y la última frase la dijo con los dientes apretados para contener el orgasmo que sentía bullir en su vientre.

Ella comprendió de manera errónea lo que él le pedía y pensó que Terry deseaba que ella apurase la estimulación, la verdad se sentía nerviosa, excitada, turbada… no lograba comprender todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, era una mezcla impresionante de sensaciones y emociones, así que todo eso la llevo a darle a Terry una estocada que estuvo a punto de enviarlo a volar al espacio, cuando abrió sus labios e introdujo dentro de su boca parte de la masculinidad de su esposo, tensándose en un principio ante el jadeo que él dejo libre pero animándose después para continuar con esto que la hacia sentir tan poderosa, succiono un par de veces sujetando al joven por las caderas buscando en este el apoyo, pues sentía que sus piernas temblaban, aun cuando se hallaba sentada al borde del sillón, sentía que poco a poco todo desaparecía a su alrededor e incluso su cuerpo se hacia mas ligero, después lo llevo un poco mas adentro de su boca para succionarlo nuevamente, no sabia si estaba bien o mal, solo hacia lo que su cuerpo le pedía y por los gemidos que Terry liberaba no estaba tan equivocada, muy despacio se retiro un poco para poder respirar y retomar sus movimientos con mas fuerza pero él se lo impidió, tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos y lo elevo para alejarla de él.

- Pecosa debes parar en este momento… no puedo contenerme si continuas… me estas volviéndolo loco de placer mi vida – Dijo de manera entrecortada y se arrodillo ante ella.

Candy lo miraba a los ojos con cientos de preguntas en su mirada, no entendía porque él no la dejo continuar, pues si realmente le estaba brindado tanto placer ¿Por qué la detuvo? – Pensaba, pero de inmediato algo llego a su cabeza y lo vio como una probable explicación -Terry no deseaba desahogarse en su boca… a lo mejor pensaba que a ella le resultaría muy osado por ser la primera vez que hacia algo así o quizás que seria una experiencia desagradable para ella, eso podía adivinar por su expresión, por la tensión que mostraba su rostro y hombros, dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa para relajarlo y se acercó para besarle el cuello, los hombros, la mandíbula, quería con sus labios alejar esa rigidez que veía en él.

- Me encanto besarte… - Susurro en su oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda, después se movió un poco para mirarlo a los ojos – A ti… también… - No sabia como hacer la pregunta.

- Me fascino Candy… eres maravillosa mi amor, tus labios… tu boca, eres perfecta… unos segundos mas y me hubiesen enviado al cielo, deseo que esta noche sea eterna para los dos, quiero darte tanto placer que no puedas pensar en nada mas, solo en permanecer en el paraíso que te estoy ofreciendo mi amor… la noche apenas comienza y aunque es la primera de muchas deseo que sea especial – Menciono tomándola por la cintura para hacerla descender hasta la alfombra bajo ellos.

- Todas las noches que me has dado han sido especiales Terry, cada vez que me besas y me acaricias, cuando haces de tu cuerpo el mío… sentir tu peso, tu respiración, tu aliento, mirarme en tus ojos, no existe nada mas maravilloso que eso mi vida… te amo tanto que siento que no hay palabras para expresarlo a cabalidad, por eso le pido a mi cuerpo que lo haga – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el pecho, los hombros, el cuello, se acercó a los labios del chico para darle un beso – Eres tan hermoso Terry – Susurro besándolo.

- Harás que mi ego crezca aun más pecosa – Expreso con una sonrisa, pero su voz sonaba ronca, por las emociones que las palabras de Candy despertaron en él – Tú eres mas hermosa que cualquier otra cosa que pueda existir en este mundo… mas que el sol, la luna, las estrellas… eres mi Diosa, mi religión… te adoro Candy, eres tú a quien idolatro vida mía – Decía contra la piel sonrojada de la rubia, repartiendo besos sobre esta, acariciando con sus labios, con su lengua, con sus manos, con su rostro.

Él se había apoyado en sus piernas, dejándose caer sentado sobre sus talones, para atraerla a su cuerpo y colocarla encima de este, mientras sus manos acariciaban el derrier de Candy con pasión, su boca bebía de los pechos de la chica. Ella le regalaba una antología de suspiros y gemidos, aferrándose a la nuca de Terry, abriendo sus piernas para rodearle las caderas con ellas y tenerlo mas cerca, tanto que sus intimidades se rozaban a momento haciendo que el deseo creciese en ellos con asombrosa rapidez, ya no existía en alguno de los dos, una pizca de fuerza de voluntad que los hiciese seguir prologando esta unión, él fue el primero en ceder; tomó las caderas de Candy entre sus manos y muy despacio la fue bajando para poder entrar a su interior, sus labios buscaron los de la chica para apoderarse de ellos con suaves succiones mientras la mirada a los ojos, viendo como estos se hacían mas oscuros a medida que él la colmaba, su cuerpo se encontraba un poco tenso por el esfuerzo de controlarse, pego su frente a la de Candy y llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de la chica para recorrerla en una caricia lenta y sensual, luego sus labios se deslizaron sobre la mejilla de ella y llegaron hasta su oído donde se susurro con la voz sumamente ronca.

- Eres mía… eres completamente mía Candy… no hay nada que no haya en ti que no me pertenezca y no hay nada en mi que no sea tuyo mi vida, siempre seremos uno… los dos juntos siempre – Subió sus manos para acunar el rostro de la chica y adueñarse de sus labios con un beso apasionado, ardoroso y necesitado.

Ella dejo libre un jadeo ante el intenso beso y la invasión contundente de Terry, él la lleno profundamente haciéndola estremecer de placer, se aferro a los hombros del chico para mantener su estabilidad, pues apenas se encontraba apoyada en las piernas de él y sus pies escasamente lograban rozar la alfombra bajo ellos, sabia que su esposo soportaba todo su peso, eso la hizo sentir segura y comenzó ese vaivén que los llevaría al cielo. Él dejo libre un gemido dentro de la boca de ella cuando la sintió mover sus caderas, haciendo que su masculinidad se deslizara con suavidad en su interior, llevándolo muy profundo, haciéndolo temblar y gemir cada vez que era victima de los giros que hacia con sus caderas, ella era maravillosa, era excitante, sensual… una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, una deseosa de aprender y él seria el gran afortunado de enseñarle los misterios del placer carnal y de descubrir muchos mas junto a ella, esta idea lo excito aun mas y con rapidez la movió para colocarla sobre la alfombra. Todo paso tan rápido que Candy no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando él se separo de ella para recostarla sobre la alfombra, de inmediato Terry se unía a ella de nuevo, pero esta vez haciendo explícitos sus deseos.

- Candy súbete encima de mi – Le pidió colocándose de espaldas sobre la alfombra de un blanco impecable, su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente cubierto de sudor y las luces de la chimenea le daban un brillo especial. Ella obedeció de inmediato sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre su esposo, estremeciéndose al sentirlo llegar tan profundo dentro de ella, esta posición era extremadamente sensual, ya la habían hecho con anterioridad y le encantaba, la hacia sentirse de cierto modo poderosa, pensó mientras buscaba algo en que apoyar sus manos, él le acaricio las caderas y hablo de nuevo – Te ves tan hermosa… la amazonas mas bella que he visto en mi vida, me encantan tus senos Candy, tu cintura… tus caderas – Decía al tiempo que paseaba sus manos por estos lugares – Adoro todo de ti, cada espacio en ti… pero este… ¡Dios este me enloquece pecosa! – Exclamo demasiado excitado llevando su mano hasta la unión de sus cuerpos y rozando con suavidad ese botón rosa que a ella también la enloquecía, la vio estremecerse con fuerza y cerrar los ojos para después dejar libre un jadeo.

Ella comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, contra él y su mano que le estaba provocando sensaciones deliciosas, posando sus manos en el amplio pecho de su esposo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y elevaba la cara al cielo, sintiendo como la sangre fluía cantado en sus venas, como la fuerza que Terry poseía también viajaba a través de estas, llenándola de vida, de luz. Él había escogido esta posición pues le permitía durar un poco mas, su cuerpo se relajaba y solo se dejaba llenar de placer, se podía decir que era Candy quien hacia todo el trabajo – Pensó con media sonrisa acariciando la cintura de la chica – Pero eso le gustaba mucho, le encantaba ver el poder que ella tenia, verla desenfadada e intensa, ver su cabello moverse, sus caderas balancearse en ese rítmico vaivén que lo estaba llevando a la gloria. Candy bajo para tomar los labios de Terry en un beso profundo, cargado de amor y pasión, sus manos viajaron hasta el cuello del chico, adoraba esta sensación de ser uno solo, sentirse piel con piel, beber de la boca de Terry como si fuese una fuente, estaba tan embelesada en todo esto que no noto cuando él rodeo su cintura con un brazo y cambiaron de posición, quedando ella ahora a merced de los antojos que su esposo pudiese tener, él cerró las piernas de ella un poco, sin salir de su interior, colocándose las suyas a ambos lados de lo de la chica, le acaricio los pechos y comenzó a besarle el cuello para luego retomar sus movimientos, primero lento y profundo, haciéndola estremecer ante cada embiste, cada roce, temblando junto a ella.

- Regálame el cielo Terry… llévame mi vida – Susurraba Candy aferrada a los brazos de él que se encontraba a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras el movimiento de las caderas de Terry cobraba mayor fuerza cada vez, era como si sus palabras despertaran un espíritu primitivo en su esposo, algo salvaje que también se hacia presente en ella, se arqueo sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse cada vez que él se hundía profundamente.

- Te daré todo lo que me pidas Candy… - Expreso de la misma manera y la beso en lo labios con tanta dulzura que ella sintió derretirse entre sus brazos.

El beso se hizo más intenso así como el movimiento de sus cuerpos, sus piernas se enredaron, se abrazaron con fuerza, el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos se mezclo justo como hacían ellos, Candy sintió su corazón dispararse en una carrera frenética, su vista se nublo y todo en ella fue presa de un temblor, su interior se contrajo alrededor de Terry, succionándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir, al tiempo que ella también lo hacia, cerró los ojos y abrió sus labios para liberar ese grito de satisfacción y felicidad que bailaba en su garganta. Él intensifico sus movimientos aun mas, entrando con contundencia en el cuerpo de su esposa, que le facilitaba mucho su invasión gracias a lo húmeda y suave que se encontraba, adoraba perderse en el interior de Candy, llenarse de esa sensación de pertenencia, había soñado tantas veces con hacerla su mujer y saber que ahora la tendría para siempre fue el detonante para que la avalancha que amenazaba dentro de su cuerpo se desatara, también se libero en ese momento dentro de ella, una serie de espasmos recorrieron su cuerpos y se concentraron en su miembro cuando este desbordo toda su esencia dentro de Candy, se dejo caer sobre ella ligeramente, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir un gemido profundo y ronco, después viajaron al cuello de ella para posarse allí donde el latido de su corazón se apreciaba desesperado, presiono sus labios sintiéndolo igual al suyo.

- Te amo – Susurro contra la piel de Candy.

- Te amo – Esbozo ella mostrando una gran sonrisa, con la mirada brillante mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposo.

Se unieron en un beso profundo y eterno que duro varios minutos, rodaron quedando uno frente al otro, perdiéndose en sus miradas, brindándose suaves besos y caricias, sonriendo con ternura, amor y picardía a momentos, abrazándose y haciéndose promesas en silencio, pero que salían desde sus corazones y sus almas. La noche se hizo eterna así como lo seria su amor y de nuevo la pasión hizo estragos en ellos un par de veces más, alejando los miedos de él de hacerle daño a su hijo y complaciendo los deseos de ella de ser amada.

El largo camino que los llevaba hasta la mansión de Lakewood, apenas era iluminado por los faroles del auto y en lo alto del cielo la luna y las estrellas pintaban con su luz plata las copas de los arboles, un silencio reinaba en el interior del vehículo que se deslizaba por el asfalto con suavidad, solo se lograban escuchar las respiraciones acompasadas de los esposos quienes para sorpresa del chofer se habían quedado dormidos a poco minutos de salir de la mansión en Chicago, él rubio intento mantenerse despierto admirando a su esposa, pero al final también quedo cayendo rendido, no era para menos después de un día tan agotador como el que habían vivido ambos, la tensión y la expectativa; el camino hasta este lugar era propicio para descansar, eran dos horas de viajes que debían tener, a diferencia de los esposos Grandchester que se habían quedado a las afueras de Chicago y solo habían viajado cuarenta minutos – Pensaba el chofer de la familia, cuando el amplio portal con la insignia de los Andley se presento ante él y aunque no deseaba despertar a los esposos, debía hacerlo para informarles que habían llegado, al menos antes de tocar la bocina.

- Señor hemos llegado – Le informo el hombre en voz baja para no despertar a la chica.

- Me quede dormido Brian… no puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado hasta aquí – Menciono con la voz adormilada mientras se frotaba los ojos, después se volvió hacia Fransheska mostrando una hermosa sonrisa al ver que ella seguía dormida acurrucada contra su cuerpo, le dio un beso en la frente para comenzar a despertarla – Fran… Fran amor ya llegamos – Susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- ¿Llegamos? – Pregunto con la voz ronca incorporándose un poco - ¿Dónde estamos? – Inquirió de nuevo mirando a su alrededor pero la oscuridad no le dejaba ver mucho.

- En Lakewood… pasaremos nuestra primera noche como esposos aquí – Contesto él en un susurro solo para ella.

- Ya veo porque estaba tan misterioso señor Andley – Dijo en el mismo tono de él, con la mirada brillante y una gran sonrisa, le dio un beso en los labios con mucha ternura.

- Es solo el principio señora Andley… que bueno que haya dormido un par de horas porque planeo mantenerla despierta toda la noche – Menciono en un tono tan sensual que Fransheska se estremeció y dejo libre un gemido cuando Albert le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja y le acaricio las caderas.

- Amor… Albert… Brian regresa – Dijo la chica anunciándole que el chofer volvía, este había tenido que bajar pues después de tocar un par de veces la bocina no encontró que alguien le abriese la puerta, así que tuvo que hacerlo él mismo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió Albert retomando su postura cuando el hombre entro al auto.

- Es extraño señor… pero Harris no estaba en la caseta, tal vez este en la casa y no escucharon el auto o este ocupado, pero podremos entrar, dejo el porta apenas asegurado – Contesto poniendo el auto en marcha de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron la cada esta se encontraba tenuemente iluminada solo por los faroles de enfrente, todas las demás habitaciones se encontraban en penumbras, eso no los extraño realmente, ya era mas de medianoche así que era lógico que la mayoría de los empleados se hayan retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar, el chofer llamo a la puerta un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta se aventuro a entrar a la casa, la puerta al igual que el portón de la entrada se encontraban sin seguro, los esposos salían del auto en ese momento y procedieron a entrar a la mansión, ajenos a lo que el chofer veía, cuando estaban por abrir la puerta Brian los detuvo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Señor… creo que no hay nadie en la casa, pero les dejaron esta nota y… bueno será mejor que lo vea por usted mismo – Indico el hombre entregándole un sobre al rubio.

Este lo tomó y Fransheska se acercó a él atraída por la curiosidad, antes de abrir el sobre el chico miro a su esposa desconcertado, después fijo su mirada un instante en la casa que verdaderamente lucia deshabitada y por ultimo procedió a abrir el mensaje, su esposa le rodeo la cintura con un brazo posando su mirada en las líneas.

"Reciban nuestras mas sinceras felicitaciones, les deseamos todo lo mejor en esta nueva vida que comienzan juntos, que Dios los colme de bendiciones, momentos felices y muchos hijos que les alegren la vida y también la de los que los rodeamos…

Disfruten su primera noche de casados con la bendición de Dios, y la libertad para amarse plenamente, esperamos les guste la sorpresa que le hemos preparado, regresaremos mañana temprano, con cariño se despiden de ustedes…"

El rubio término de leer la nota que estaba firmada por los empleados de la casa, mostrando una gran sonrisa, se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Fransheska que lo miraban iluminados por la curiosidad, doblo la nota y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó la mano de su esposa para llevarse a los labios y darle un suave beso mientras la mirada a los ojos, después de eso la atrajo a su cuerpo rodeando con su otro brazo la cintura de ella, quien mostro una sonrisa hermosa y tímida. Fransheska no lograba entender como aun este tipo de situaciones y cercanías lograsen ponerla tan nerviosa, tal vez era tener la certeza de lo que pasaría en unos momentos o ese magnetismo que Albert poseía y desbordaba sobre ella para ponerla a sus pies, justo como sentía ahora que estaba, ahogada en esos hermosos ojos azules, anhelando el roce de esos labios suaves y sensuales que se moría por besar hasta el cansancio o tal vez era el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, no podía entenderlo… solo era capaz de entregarse sin poner la mejor resistencia, dejarse llevar por él. Albert la beso con ternura adivinando sus deseos, después se alejó solo un poco de ella y la tomó en brazos en un movimiento rápido.

- ¡Albert! – Exclamo emocionada y riendo.

- Es la tradición señora Andley – Menciono él con inocencia mientras caminaba con ella.

- Si… pero la cumpliste en Chicago, a menos que pienses hacerme entrar en brazos a todas tus casas – Indico sonriendo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No seria mala idea… al fin y al cabo también son tuyas – Señalo con una gran sonrisa – Todo lo que tengo es tuyo ahora Fransheska – Agrego con su mirada clavada en los ojos grises.

- Lo sé, pero de todo esto solo deseo a quien me lleva en brazos en este momento, me dan igual las casas, el dinero, los autos, las demás propiedades… lo único que realmente deseo es a ti Albert, podía vivir contigo en medio de un campamento en África y seria feliz… o en una pequeña choza en el Amazonas… bueno si me prometes poner un toldo contra los mosquitos – Dijo con una mirada picara y él dejo libre una carcajada – Te amo a ti, no al banquero, no al empresario exitoso, ni al heredero… a ese solo lo conocí aquí en América y bueno pude ver un poco de él en Florencia, pero a quien realmente amo es a ese hombre que no se limitaba en ayudar a cargar bloques y cemento para construir una casa, él que entablillo la pierna de un pequeño niño lesionado, a ese que se sentía feliz solo admirando un atardecer en Cala Coticcio, al que me hizo el amor en medio de un jardín sobre una cobija y un par de cojines – Susurro esto ultimo en el oído del chico mientras le acariciaba el pecho con sutileza.

- Y por todo eso y mas es que yo te amo a ti Fransheska, te daré todo lo que deseas amor, mi princesa… siempre serás mi princesa… la princesa de las hadas, como te dice Fabrizio – Menciono con una sonrisa y dio los últimos pasos para entrar al salón de la casa.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el ambiente que habían creado en este, las luces de la sala se encontraban todas apagadas, esta solo se encontraba iluminada por el resplandor de las llamas que se desprendían de la chimenea, pero no era eso lo que mas los asombraba, sino la gran cantidad de pétalos de rosas, de todos los colores que se hallaban esparcidos por el lugar, en la impecable alfombra blanca junto a la chimenea, sobre el gran sillón frente a esta, incluso habían creado un camino que subía por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de la planta superior, ella dejo libre un suspiro que irrumpió en el silencio del lugar, cuando Albert se volvió a verla pudo apreciar que estaba intentando controlar el llanto.

- Esto es… es precioso amor – Susurro con la voz trémula, sin poder creer aun lo que sus ojos veían, se volvió para mirar a Albert pensado que había sido él.

- La verdad, ha sido un hermoso detalle de parte de los empleados Fran… me hubiese gustado decirte que fue mi idea pero no fue así, yo solo le había mencionado a Sylvia, el ama de llaves que deseaba tener muchas rosas en la habitación, pero no imagine que hiciera esto – Confeso tan emocionado como su esposa.

- Pues creo que se esmeraron en complacer tu petición, la verdad no me imagine algo así… parece un sueño, son tan bellas – Dijo al tiempo que Albert la colocaba en el suelo.

- Y tú pareces una princesa en medio de todas ellas, mi princesa… - Susurro el rubio antes de adueñarse de los labios de ella en un beso lento y tierno, que hizo suspirar a la chica.

- Señor… - El chofer se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del rubio, se encontraba un poco apenado pero debía hacerlo, cuando vio que este se volvía con una sonrisa amble continuo – Perdone que lo interrumpa… solo quería informarle que ya su equipaje esta en la habitación, fue enviado por su tía esta mañana, así como el de la señorita… la señora, su auto estará aquí a primera hora, si no necesita nada mas regreso de nuevo a Chicago – Menciono.

- No muchas gracias Brian, todo esta bien, no tengo problema en que te quedes aquí – Decía el rubio, pero al ver que el hombre no aceptaría, no insistió – Pero si deseas regresar a Chicago no te retendré mas… ten cuidado en la carretera por favor – Indico para despedirlo.

- Lo hare señor, felicidades de nuevo para ambos… que disfruten su viaje de bodas – Expuso con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos verdes.

Los jóvenes asintieron en silencio respondiéndole de la misma manera viéndolo salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si, Albert dejo libre un suspiro y se volvió para mirar a su esposa quien aun admiraba la escena, se acercó hasta ella muy despacio y comenzó a acariciarle los hombros. La chica dejo libre un suspiro encantador y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, llevo sus manos hasta el pecho de su esposo y lo miro a los ojos.

- Estamos completamente solos ¿No es así? – Inquirió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Él asintió en silencio paseando su mirada por el rostro de Fransheska, deteniéndola en los labios de la chica y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al imaginar cuanto la besaría esta noche, no solo en sus labios, la besaría en todo el cuerpo, cada espacio de piel en ella seria suyo para apoderarse a su antojo, para desbordar su amor, su ternura y su pasión en esta. Fransheska hizo mas amplia su sonrisa y su mirada se lleno de un brillo especial, acerco sus labios a los de su esposo y antes que este pudiese tomarlos en un beso se retiro jugando con él, eso lo mismo un par de veces, sonriendo ante la impaciencia de Albert, al ver que él no dejaría que se escapase de nuevo opto por algo mas.

- Quiero comer chocolate… se me antoja un chocolate Albert –Dijo sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Chocolates? – Pregunto desconcertado, ella asintió - ¿Ahora? – Inquirió de nuevo y ella volvió a asentir con una amplia sonrisa – Esta bien… los buscare, espérame aquí – Menciono alejándose un poco de ella, sus ojos se toparon con una caja de bombones en una mesa cerca de donde se encontraban y pensó que mal vez Fransheska también lo había visto – Tenemos suerte, justo aquí hay una caja de bombones amor… - Señalo volviéndose pero ella no estaba.

- ¿Sabia que las hadas son muy escurridizas señor Andley? – Pregunto la chica desde la mitad de la escalera – Sin embargo también son muy agradecidas y complacientes con aquellos que logran atraparlas… tal vez usted corra con suerte hoy y consiga hacer suya a una de ellas, pero antes deberá atraparla – Menciono sorprendiéndolo gratamente por ese juego que le proponía, se giro y le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa traviesa por encima del hombre para luego salir corriendo hacia las habitaciones.

La vio llegar a lo alto de la escalera y dejo a un lado al caja de bombones de la cual solo había sacado uno, corrió para alcanzarla, pero al llegar a lo alto la imagen de Fransheska corriendo por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado y cubierto de pétalos de rosas le quito la respiración, lucia como una verdadera princesa de cuentos de hadas, como la mas hermosa de todas, no existía ninguna que se comparase en belleza ni en virtudes con ella, tampoco en su manera de entregarse a él, acorto la distancia entre había entre los dos en solo segundos, atrapándola justo antes que ella abriese la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Te tengo! – Exclamo Albert tomándola por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de ella, mientras se dejaba embriagar por el delicioso a aromas a flores que ella usaba, le acaricio la cintura y la volvió hacia él para mirarla a los ojos – Creo que me he ganado el privilegio de ser el dueño de la maravillosa princesa de las hadas – Susurro rozándole los labios.

- Bésame Albert – Le pidió estremeciéndose cuando él hizo mas estrecho el abrazo y dejo libre un jadeo cuando la boca de su esposo se adueño de la suya con premura y pasión.

El rubio dejo salir toda esa necesidad y esa pasión que lo había consumido durante el día… en realidad durante muchos días, semanas, sentía que su mente se nublaba ante la avalancha que había formado el deseo reprimido, apretó a Fransheska mas a su cuerpo y su lengua se hundía profundamente en la humedad de la boca de su mujer, con rapidez abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro con ella a esta, no encendió las luces, no miro a su alrededor, no hizo mas que besar y acariciar a su esposa. Ella sentía que sus piernas no podían soportarla un minuto mas, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Albert mientras compartía ese beso que le estaba robando la cordura, ella también era participe del mismo y trataba de darle a Albert lo mismo que recibía de él, sintió como el rubio caminaba con ella evidentemente en dirección hacia la cama, solo había estado en este lugar una noche, pero fue la noche mas maravillosa de su vida así que recordaba cada detalle de la misma.

- Te deseo tanto mi amor… no puedo esperar Fran – Esbozo de manera entrecortada mirándola a los ojos mientras sus manos viajaba a la hilera de botones en la parte posterior del vestido de novia, deposito un par de besos en los hombros de la chica.

- Yo también te deseo Albert… necesito sentirte amor, que me ames… que seas parte de mi – Menciono ella de la misma manera mientras lo despojaba de la corbata y abría los botones.

El vestido de novia quedo a los pies de Fransheska hecha un montón, él tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para recuperar el aire que había perdido ante la visión de su esposa, lucia realmente hermosa y provocativa con ese delicado conjunto de encajes blanco, las medias a mitad del muslo y las ligas que había prometido serian para él… la verdad había dicho que todo eso seria para él, se alejó solo un par de pasos para admirarla, sintiendo como su corazón se lanzaba en una carrera desbocada mientras sus ojos la recorrían.

- Te ves preciosa Fransheska… eres… eres un sueño mi amor – Susurro acercándose de nuevo a ella, acariciándole los brazos, mirándola a los ojos y depositando suaves besos en sus labios.

- Soy tu realidad Albert… o tu sueño, como quiera, pero soy solo tuya amor… y tú eres mío, solo mío – Expreso la castaña pegándose mas a él, sintiendo la dureza del cuerpo de Albert ahora con mayor libertad, sin el obstáculo del vestido.

Él la elevo unos centímetros del suelo tomándola por la cintura para sacarla del nido de telas que había formado su vestido, después la coloco lentamente sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se quito la chaqueta y la lanzo sobre un mueble cercano, ella había quedado en medio de un lecho de sabanas blancas de seda y pétalos de rosas de un montón de colores. Fran se deslizo sobre la cama para tener una mejor postura admirando a su esposo que se desabotonaba la camisa, se mordió el labio inferior ante ese cuadro tan misterioso y sensual, respiro profundamente y se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió los dedos de Albert subir muy despacio por su pierna al tiempo que se subía a la cama y la miraba como un depredador que acecha a su presa, él bajo el torso hasta rozar con sus labios la rodilla femenina y elevo los ojos para verla, Fransheska contenía la respiración y sus labios temblaban ligeramente, él dejo ver una sonrisa sensual y provocativa, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco mas, dejo que su aliento se estrellara contra la piel de la chica que aun tras la delicada tela de sus medias pudo sentirlo, provocando que se erizara por completo, fue tan poderosa la sensación que sus pezones también se irguieron y su vientre convulsiono un par de veces. Albert era consciente de esa necesidad que hacia estragos dentro de él, pero también de sus deseos de hacer de esta noche una especial y mágica, por lo que se obligo a llevar las cosas con calma, así que muy despacio comenzó a retirar la liga que se hallaba sujeta en las piernas de Fransheska, pero no lo hizo con sus manos, sino como había deseado hacerlo hacia mucho tiempo, sujeto con sus dientes la delicada prenda y procedió a deslizarla lentamente. Ella dejo libre un jadeo de sorpresa y excitación, al ver la acción de su esposo, algo dentro de su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza y la humedad en su interior se hizo aun mas palpable, su respiración también se torno un poco mas irregular, cerró los ojos un instante y después los abrió para encontrarse con que Albert se disponía a repetir lo mismo en su otra piernas, pero esta vez su manos creaba un camino hacia su intimidad.

- ¡Albert, oh amor! – Exclamo al sentir como una mano de él rozaba con suavidad y sensualidad al mismo tiempo la parte interior de sus muslos, muy cerca de su centro que palpitaba enloquecido por sentirlo.

- No habrá un espacio de ti que no posea esta noche Fransheska, nuestros besos de buenas noches serán hasta el amanecer ¿Lo recuerdas? – Pregunto con la voz sumamente ronca, ella no podía esbozar palabras así que solo asintió en silencio, él dejo ver una sonrisa que la hizo suspirar – Me encanta el olor de tu piel… y tu sabor, me enloquece tu sabor… eres una adicción, en ti se concentran todos mis anhelos, mis sueños, mis mejores momentos, me haces libre… solo tú tienes el poder de doblegarme y al mismo tiempo de hacerme sentir el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, podría pasarme la vida entera bebiendo de ti, de tus senos… de tu exquisita flor, beber el néctar ardiente y dulce que de ella brota – Susurraba contra la piel de Fransheska, mientras sus manos y sus dientes deslizaban las delicadas medias.

Ella no podía hablar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada… estaba en medio de un mar de placer, se sentía volar en medio de nubes suaves y blancas; las palabras de Albert estaban despertando fibras dentro de su ser que solo él podía mover, la necesidad y la devoción que se podía percibir en ellas, su anhelo era tan grande como el suyo, su amor era tan grande. Él subió creando un camino de besos por sus piernas, deposito un par más en su intimidad, por encima de su ropa interior, después busco un espacio de piel libre en su vientre y repitió la misma acción, estaba despertando el cuerpo de la chica lentamente, aunque la verdad sabia que la ya estaba, su calor, su temblor, todo eso le mostraba que Fransheska estaba completamente lista para recibirlo en cualquier instante, continuo con su camino repartiendo besos por el estomago de la chica hasta llegar a sus senos.

- ¡Me encantan! – Exclamo fascinado deslizando la prenda un poco para acariciar y besar con total libertad uno de los senos de la chica – Te lo he dicho antes amor… ¿Te dicho cuando me gusta besarlos y acariciarlos? – Pregunto acariciando con sus labios la delicada piel.

- Si… si, me lo has dicho… pero lo mejor… es como lo demuestras ¡Oh, Dios! – Contesto completamente extasiada cuando el rubio cerró los labios sobre su cima, rosada y tensa.

Ella aferro sus manos a los hombros de él y cerró los ojos, arqueándose en un movimiento espontaneo para ofrecerle sus pechos a Albert, creando para él un concierto de gemidos y jadeos sumamente excitantes, moviéndose de manera sugerente bajo el cuerpo del rubio. Él no desaprovecho la oportunidad para obtener un espacio entre las piernas de Fransheska, aun llevaba puesto el pantalón y ella su conjunto de encajes, pero eso no era impedimento para disfrutar de las sensaciones que esta cercanía les brindaba, con suavidad y constancia comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de ella, mientras seguían bebiendo de sus senos, mordiendo y lamiendo a su antojo, tomándolo con su boca y succionando profundamente, brindándole tanto placer hasta hacerla sollozar de necesidad, llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica para elevarla hacia él y que de esta manera ella pudiese apreciar como había despertado el deseo su cuerpo.

- Albert no puedo mas… voy a enloquecer mi vida… te necesito – Menciono con un hilo de voz y la respiración agitada, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente y golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, mientras su vientre y sus piernas temblaban, deslizo las manos por la espalda fuerte y dorada del chico, apreciando la capa de sudor que la cubría.

- Yo también te necesito Fran… quiero tener todo de ti esta noche… quiero tener todo de ti siempre – Susurro contra la piel de su esposa, se alejó un poco para besarla en los labios.

Ella recibió ese beso como si hubiese sido el agua de un oasis, se dejo embriagar por este hasta el punto de sentir que se derretía y se volvía parte de su esposo, llevo sus manos a la pretina del pantalón deslizando sus dedos por esta y se animo a ir mas allá, rozando el trasero fuerte y formado de hombre que amaba y deseaba como a nada en ese mundo, se apoyó en este para subir sus caderas y hacerlo sentir cuanto lo necesitaba realmente, él ahogo un gemido dentro de su boca y ejerció mas presión sobre la intimidad de ella, llevo sus manos hasta una pierna de ella para acariciarla con sensualidad y la doblo lentamente, deslizo sus dedos por la parte interior de esta hasta encontrar la curva del derrier de su esposa, lo tomó de manera posesiva dejando libre un gemido gutural y profundo que acompaño el jadeo que ella libero, comprendió que no podía seguir esperando, aunque desease prologar este encuentro y darle toda la ternura del mundo a ella no podía continuar sin estar dentro del cuerpo de su esposa; se separo de ella muy despacio mirándola a los ojos, se coloco de rodillas entre las piernas de la chica y la elevo un poco para despojarla de la parte superior de su conjunto, segundos después ella se encontraba maravillosamente desnuda delante de él, sus senos moviéndose con ese hechizante ritmo que lo invitada a beber de ellos hasta saciarse, blanco, suaves, turgentes, su mano se aventuro a rozarlos con delicadeza, llevo un dedo por medio de ellos y bajando hasta el vientre de la chica que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, velados de deseos y placer, mientras sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos los seducían como nada en este mundo, sus manos siguieron su camino apoderándose de la ultima prenda que llevaba Fransheska sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a deslizarla con suavidad.

- Quiero amarte y hacerte mujer una y mil veces Fransheska, fundirme en tu cuerpo hasta que no quede un espacio entre los dos que nos separe… eres tan hermosa princesa, que afortunado soy por tenerte, por ser el dueño de tu amor, de tu alma, de tu cuerpo… eres preciosa mi vida, te amo tanto, a veces siento que mi pecho no puede con tanto amor – Susurraba contra los labios de ella mirándola a los ojos.

- Albert… amor mío, amor mío… yo también te amo así, te amo por esa luz que me brindas, eres mi sol y mi cielo, por la pasión que desbordas en mi, por cada instante que me das… quiero darte todo… todo – Expreso con la voz ronca por el deseo, mientras elevaba las piernas para que él retirara lo único que la separaba de la desnudez absoluta.

Ella se relajo en la cama una vez que su cuerpo fue despojado de toda ropa, dejo libre un suspiro y se deleito con la imagen de su esposo, sintiendo como las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo, acariciando cada espacio de piel en ella, quien cerró los ojos y se dejo consentir por él, solo gemidos y palabras de amor susurradas se escuchaban en la habitación, un minuto después ella lo sintió moverse sobre la cama y supo que él se disponía a liberarse de su ropa, abrió los ojos lentamente para apreciar esa imagen, pero en cuando sus ojos se posaron en el torso desnudo y brillante de Albert no pudo permanecer allí tendida, se incorporo para ayudarlo y con suavidad alejo las manos de su esposo de los botones de su pantalón para hacerlo ella, mirándolo a los ojos desabrocho primero el cinturón, después los botones y bajo la cremallera, en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron los de él, pero su mano pudo sentir la dura y pesada erección del rubio, la acaricio con suavidad un par de veces a través de la tela de su ropa interior para después sacarla y hacerlo con plena libertad. Él dejo libre un gemido de placer ante las caricias de Fransheska y su cuerpo fue recorrido por un estremecimiento, comenzó a besar los labios de su esposa lentamente, succionando el inferior y tomándolo entre sus dientes con suavidad, al tiempo que sus manos masajeaban el derrier de ella, atrayéndola cada vez a su cuerpo, buscando el alivio que les daría la unión.

- Recuéstate amor… prometo que te hare tocar las estrellas muchas veces esta noche, hasta que el sol aparezca en el cielo e incluso cuando este se encuentre en lo alto, te amare con tan intensidad que el cielo se colmara de estrellas de nuevo para ti – Susurro mirándola a los ojos, acariciándola mientras la colocaba de nuevo de espaldas sobre las sabanas y los pétalos.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro y se relajo por completo, al menos eso intento pues su cuerpo se encontraba tenso ante tanta necesidad, sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Albert temblaban ligeramente, sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración, vio como él se quitaba el pantalón y su ropa interior con rapidez lanzados a un lado, quedando magistralmente desnudo ante ella, su cuerpo perfecto, delgado y formado al mismo tiempo, duro y suave a la vez, bañado de las luces doradas de la chimenea, su cabello se había desordenado ligeramente y sus labios lucían tan provocativos que ella tuvo que aferrar sus manos a las sabanas para no saltar sobre él y devorarlos. Albert continúo de rodillas en medio de las piernas de la chica, llevo sus manos para acariciarlas suavemente y posarlas en sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él con un movimiento lento pero seguro, poso la mirada en su flor húmeda y brillante que se encontraba lista para recibirlo, llevo un par de dedos para acariciarla levemente, sin llegar a penetrarla.

Fransheska dejo libre un jadeo y se estremeció ante roce, se retorció un poco para captar la atención de su esposo, pidiéndole sin palabras que detuviese esta tortura, ya no podía mas con tanto placer… pero aun así deseaba mas, mucho mas. Él se acercó más a ella abriéndole las piernas con sus caderas, llevando sus manos por debajo del derrier de Fransheska para elevarla de modo que la unión se hiciese mas fácil y cómoda para ambos, sus intimidades se rozaron y una explosión de placer los recorrió a ambos.

- Ábrete un poco mas amor… ábrete para mi Fransheska – Menciono como un ruego con la voz sumamente ronca y la mirada oscura, rozando su masculinidad contra la suavidad y la humedad de ella, al tiempo que posaba una mano en su vientre y con la otra le acariciaba la cadera, mojando sus labios con la lengua que se habían secado ante la imagen de su esposa.

Ella lo complació dejando libre un jadeo de placer y sorpresa cuando Albert comenzó a llenarla, estaba tan duro, tan grueso, tan caliente, esa sensación que la ensanchaba y al mismo tiempo la aliviaba, era como si la tensión y el dolor que sentía por no tenerlo se hubiese esfumado con solo sentirlo en su entrada, abrió un poco mas las piernas que se encontraban apoyadas en los músculos fuertes de su esposo, busco la mano que él tenia sobre su vientre y entrelazo sus dedos con los de esta, cerró los ojos cuando un gemido de ambos le hizo saber que él se hallaba hundido profundamente en ella. Él comenzó con movimientos suaves pero profundos y constantes, se deslizaba con suavidad en el interior de la chica que era como seda moda, como miel, como néctar envolviéndolo, mientras sus caderas marcaban el ritmo de este maravilloso rito, las movía con suavidad a momentos y con rapidez en otros, sintiéndola estremecer y haciéndolo él también, su cuerpo le exigía mas, por lo que tomó las piernas de Fransheska, las unió elevándolas para hacer que las pantorrillas de su esposa descansasen contra su pecho al tiempo que él hacia el movimiento mas contundente, no podía parar, no podía retirarse de ella y comenzar de nuevo, ni podía ser mas pasible y tierno, la manera en como ella se entregaba a él despertaban un lado salvaje que si bien sabia que poseía, nunca antes se había hecho tan presente como con ella, la deseaba como jamás deseo a otro mujer y mas aun, la amaba y él jamás había amado a ninguna otra mujer, solo a quien en este momento hacia suya con fuerza y desesperación, a quien gemía y sollozaba de placer en este instante teniéndolo a él en lo mas profundo de su ser.

- Albert… oh amor… amor mío… Albert… ¡Amor, amor! – Susurra y exclamaba arrastrada por esas olas de placer que él estaba provocando en su cuerpo, lo sentía llegar tan profundo, como no lo había hecho antes, cada que su esposo la amaba inventaba una y mil formas de hacerlo, le encantaba la fuerza que le imprimía a sus movimientos, justo ahora la estaba volviendo loca de placer, ya no podía pensar… incluso dudo recordar nada mas que no fuese el nombre de él.

- Si, mi amor… tómame así Fran, justo así princesa… - Esbozo de manera entrecortada sintiendo como ella lo presiona y succionaba.

Ella multiplicaba las sensaciones en cada roce, haciéndolo sentir que ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, hizo sus embistes muchos mas rápidos y potentes, tanto que la cama bajo ellos comenzó a estremecerse y los jadeos, gemidos y gritos guturales se empezaron a escuchar en la habitación como muestra de que el orgasmo ya estaba envolviéndolos a ambos, ella fue la primera en tensarse y dejar libre un grito que parecía desgarrar su garganta, ese no era mas que el nombre de su esposo, se aferro con fuerza a las manos de Albert que sujetaban sus piernas trémulas, él le brindo el apoyo que ella pedía mientras sentía como la chica lo presionaba cada vez con mayor fuerza, pero él no lograba detenerse, no hasta que se hubiese liberado pues también sentía como la sangre corría como un rio crecido por todas sus venas para tenerse en su miembro que en solo segundos se vacío dentro de ella, la serie de espasmos fueron rápidos y fuertes, una cantidad que no logro contar, ciertamente el mes de abstinencia lo había llevado a acumular demasiada tensión y deseo, ese mismo que ahora colmaba el interior de Fransheska, aun así no pudo dejar de moverse dentro de ella, la chica lo jalo hacia su cuerpo pues deseaba sentir su peso cubriéndola, al tiempo que le brindaba una sensual danza con sus caderas y se apoderaba su boca con un beso completo y apasionado, como si hasta hace segundos él no hubiese vertido toda su esencia en su cuerpo reacciono una vez mas y el roce de los senos de Fransheska contra su pecho, reavivaron el deseo, sus caderas acompañaron el movimiento de la chica, que era enérgico y permanente, hasta que una nueva ola de temblores y espasmos se apodero de los dos, otro orgasmo los envolvía haciéndolos gemir y jadear con fuerza, de nuevo ella lo presionaba, extrayendo de él toda gota que pudiese guardar en su interior, una vez mas se liberaba dentro de ella y aunque pudo sentir que no era como la misma fuerza de minutos atrás la sensación era igual de placentera y maravillosa. Primera vez en su vida después de todos estos años de actividad sexual, que él sentía lo que era un doble orgasmo, ella lo había llevado a tenerlo, sus movimientos, sus gemidos, el deseo y la pasión, las ansias por darle todo lo que deseaba, ella los había tenido entre sus brazos, él se había encargado casi siempre de que fuese de esa manera, pero hasta ahora no había vivido una experiencia así y debía confesar que era sencillamente extraordinario. Fransheska por el contrario estaba acostumbrada a que Albert la elevase al cielo un par de veces como mínimo cuando se entregaban, él le daba tanto placer que debían pasar varios minutos para que ella regresase a su cuerpo y pudiese distinguir la fantasía de la realidad, su corazón latía con fuerza, lleno de felicidad y emoción al ver que le había dado lo mismo a él, pudo sentir como se desahogaba con fuerza la primera vez, pero también sintió como lo hacia la segunda, como su cuerpo temblaba y se tensaba mientras su esencia la llenaba una vez mas y eso le encanto.

Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo y brindándose suaves caricias, él busco los labios de su esposa y los beso lentamente, rodo para aligerar el peso que ella llevaba por tenerlo encima y la atrajo a su cuerpo, no podían dejar de sonreír, de besarse y mirarse embelesados, no hacia falta que dijesen nada, sus gestos lo hacían por ellos, y minutos después el amor y la pasión los cubrió nuevamente.

* * *

_**Canción del macho y de la hembra!**_

_**La fruta de los siglos **_

_**exprimiendo su jugo**_

_**en nuestras venas.**_

_**Mi alma derramándose en tu carne extendida**_

_**para salir de ti más buena,**_

_**el corazón desparramándose**_

_**estirándose como una pantera,**_

_**y mi vida, hecha astillas, anudándose**_

_**a ti como la luz a las estrellas!**_

_**Me recibes**_

_**como al viento la vela.**_

_**Te recibo**_

_**como el surco a la siembra.**_

_**Duérmete sobre mis dolores**_

_**si mis dolores no te queman,**_

_**amárrate a mis alas**_

_**acaso mis alas te llevan,**_

_**endereza mis deseos**_

_**acaso te lastima su pelea.**_

_**¡Tú eres lo único que tengo**_

_**desde que perdí mi tristeza!**_

_**¡Desgárrame como una espada**_

_**o táctame como una antena!**_

_**Bésame**_

_**muérdeme,**_

_**incéndiame,**_

_**que yo vengo a la tierra**_

_**sólo por el naufragio de mis ojos de macho**_

_**en el agua infinita de tus ojos de hembra!**_

_**Canción del macho y la hembra. Pablo Neruda.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	200. capitulo 58 parte 4

_**Capitulo 58**_

_**Parte 4**_

* * *

Los pasos gráciles de Joshua y Frederick, los acercaron a la puerta de la habitación de Fabrizio y Marión, el sol ya había salido y se colaba con sus hermosos halos en el pasillo, el pequeño francés se encontraba extrañado porque todos aun estaban durmiendo, ya habían pasado por la habitación de su tío Manuelle y este estaba dormido junto a la señorita Hamilton algo muy raro en él, pues parece el encargado de encender el sol, ya que siempre despierta antes de que el astro rey salga, Joshua había arrastrado a Frederick con él y eso que el niño no estaba acostumbrado a andar de su cuenta, mucho menos a interrumpir en la habitación de sus padres, siempre esperaba a que alguien fuese a buscarlo a su habitación, muchas veces pasaba horas despierto, mirando los cuadros o móviles que adornaban esta, o jugando con algunos de sus peluches o algún cuento, a su mamá no le gustaba que tuviese otro tipo de juguetes en el cuarto, decía que para eso estaba el cuarto de juegos y donde debía estar siempre acompañado, ni siquiera se atrevía a bajar de su cama hasta que no llegase Dennis o su madre.

- Sshhh. – Joshua con esto le pedía a Frederick que hiciese silencio, logrando que sus ojos topacios destellaran ante la picardía en su mirada, el castaño solo asintió en silencio y le regalo una sonrisa, sintiéndose mucho más independiente desde que esta con Joshua, aunque no entiende una sola palabra de lo que dice, la pasa muy bien con él, aprovecharon que su nana fue por el desayuno y se escaparon de la habitación.

El francés se puso de puntillas y alcanzo el pomo el cual giro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, hizo un ademan a su nuevo amigo para que lo siguiese y entrara a la recamara de los padres de Joshua.

Los ojos miel se posaron en los esposos en la cama, el señor Fabrizio estaba acostado boca abajo y su cabello estaba muy desordenado eso pensaba hasta que vio a la mamá de Joshua, una sonrisa se anclo en sus labios, al verla con la cabeza puesta sobre la espalda del señor, descansado su mejilla sobre la piel, pero no podía verle el rostro porque todo el cabello estaba en su cara, además de que su brazo descansaba en la cintura de él y su pierna se posaba encima del trasero, dejando al descubierto esta, mientras que el señor solo llevaba puesto su ropa interior.

Joshua camino de puntillas por la alfombra mientras sonreía con picardía, llego hasta la cama y se quedo mirándolos por varios segundos mientras planeaba la mejor manera de despertarlos, Frederick solo observaba lo que su amigo hacia, la desenvoltura y confianza que mostraba hacia sus padres y que él con los suyos, apena si jugaba, bueno mas que todo con su madre porque su padre casi nunca estaba en casa.

El pequeño francés insto nuevamente a Frederick para que se acercase y estar al lado de él, el niño dudo, pero ante la sonrisa e insistencia de su amigo camino igualmente de puntillas, para imitarlo, cuando el niño americano estuvo al lado de Joshua este tomo un mechón del cabello dorado de su madre y lo llevo hasta la nariz de su padre empezó a frotarlo para hacerle cosquillas. Fabrizio sintió un pequeña molestia en la nariz por lo que la frunció para erradicarla, esta dejo de molestarlo, pero a los segundos nuevamente molestaba, decidió llevar su mano y retirar eso que le incomodaba, pero esta al segundo volvía a fastidiar, abrió un poco los ojos ya que estos estaban sumamente pesados, encontrándose con un par idéntico a los de él.

- Ve a dormir Joshua. – Susurro con voz ronca y volvió la cabeza al otro lado, sintiendo el peso celestial de su esposa sobre su espalda y sin siquiera percatarse de Frederick.

El niño se dijo que su padre no había visto el reloj, ya era muy tarde y no quería estar todo el día con Dennis, ella es muy bonita y sabe muchas canciones y juegos, pero lo trata como si fuese un bebe y él no lo es, seguro por eso Frederick no habla, porque aun creen que es un bebé.

Joshua no quería dormir, ya no tenía sueño, tenía hambre y no quería que le dieran la comida, además quería hacerlo en el comedor, por lo que tomo nuevamente el mechón de cabello de su madre y esta vez se instalo en el odio de Fabrizio.

- Papi despierta, tengo hambre. – Le hablaba bajito para no despertar a Marión. – Ya el Sol salió…. – Hablaba cuando su padre lo hizo.

- Dile a tu tío Manuelle, yo tengo sueño anoche fui a un matrimonio. – Hablaba con el sueño posado en cada molécula de su ser.

- Papi no seas perezoso yo anoche también fui al matrimonio de mi tía campanita y ya estoy despierto, además mi tío Manuelle también esta dormido y me dejo una nota que dice… -El niño busco en el bolsillo de su braga y se preparo para hablar como su tío. – Joshua, sé que vendrás aun cuando te he dicho que no debes interrumpir en la habitación, sin embargo por primera vez me siento cansado, dile a tu padre que te atienda. – Termino de leer y doblo el papel el cual guardo nuevamente en su braga. – Ves papi, tienes que atenderme. – Dijo con su tono de voz. Fabrizio no pudo evitar sonreír aun con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Papi te has dormido de nuevo? – Pregunto al ver que su padre no volvía la cabeza.

- No… no me he dormido, en realidad aun no he despertado. – Hablo con voz adormilada, para después girar la cabeza, sabia que no lograría seguir durmiendo porque su hijo no lo dejaría, abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces. – Frederick. – Susurro sonriente al ver al niño parado al lado de Joshua. – Buenos días. – Acoto en ingles y el niño castaño asintió en silencio, mientras sonreía, libero la mano que reposaba bajo la mitad del cuerpo de Marión y la paso por encima llevándola al derrier de la chica, palmeando una de las nalgas. – Marión despierta, tenemos que hacernos cargo del pequeño duende. – Sin dejar de nalguear a su esposa.

- Fabri… no, me duelen los pies. – Dijo dándose media vuelta, para darle la espalda, logrando que la camisa del pijama de él se subiera y dejara al descubierto el trasero de ella apenas cubierto por encajes, por lo que Fabrizio actuó rápidamente y la cubrió con la sabana, mientras le sonreía a los niños, él quedo libre del cuerpo femenino por lo que se incorporo, quedando sentado al borde de la cama, mientras los pequeños miraban sorprendido el desorden en el cabello de Fabrizio y su hijo sonreía pícaramente.

- Has ganado Joshua. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al armario, lo abrió y saco un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa salmón, Frederick había mirado con cierto miedo las cicatrices en la espalda del señor, pero al ver que a Joshua no le asustaba, dejo el temor de lado.

- ¿Papi y si después del desayuno jugamos? – Dijo subiéndose a la cama y sentándose al lado de su madre, mientras que Fabrizio se dirigía al baño, donde se lavo la cara y mojo sus cabellos, los cuales peino con los dedos, además de cepillarse los dientes, salió con la toalla en las manos y vestido.

- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para jugar? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No… mira el sol papi, estoy muy, pero muy aburrido todo el día metido en la casa. – Dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando los pequeños brazos sobre su pecho, dirigió la mirada a Frederick. – ¿Verdad que estamos aburridos Fred? – Le pregunto mientras le indicaba que asintiera en silencio, por lo que Frederick aun sin entender asintió. – Ves papi estamos aburridos. – Haciendo un gesto enérgico al descruzar los brazos.

- La verdad dudo que Frederick te haya entendido. – Dijo soltando media carcajada. – Estas solo manipulándolo y eso… - Hablaba acercándose a la cama. - Eso Joshua no es valido. –Le explicaba divertido al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado en la cama.

- Pero papi no tengo que preguntárselo, esta aburrido mírale la cara. – Expuso extendiendo la mano a un Frederick sonriente, por lo que Fabrizio elevo la ceja derecha con sarcasmo y miro a su hijo quien fruncía el ceño para que Frederick lo imitara, pero este no entendía y solo reía. – A veces yo estoy aburrido e igualmente puedo reír… - Soltó media carcajada sin ganas. – Como ahora. – Pero no desistiría de que su padre jugara con ellos.

Mientras que Fabrizio se impresionaba cada vez más de la astucia de su pequeño, sin duda alguna era brillante, ingenioso como un niño de diez años.

- Está bien, creo que no me queda otra que acceder. – Expuso buscando con su mirada los zapatos, sabia que debían estar en el armario por lo que hizo el intento de ponerse de pie ante el movimiento una gota de agua se desprendió de sus cabellos y cayo en el hombro de Marión, la cual ella limpio.

- Fabri amor… apúrate. – Le pidió cubriéndose completamente con la sabana.

Como bien dice el dicho de tal palo, tal astilla a Fabrizio la picardía se le despertó y se dijo que si él iba a sacrificar su sueño su esposa también lo haría por lo que jalo la sabana enérgicamente, dejándola a ella descubierta, Marión empezó a jalarla para arroparse nuevamente pero su esposo se la retenía, logrando con esto que ella protestara, Fabrizio se acercó a ella mientras sonría maliciosamente y llevo una de sus manos a sus cabellos los cuales agito, logrando que mas gotas se desprendiesen y estas terminaran en el rostro de Marión.

- Ahhh. – Un grito de sorpresa fue lo que emitió Marión, mientras Joshua se carcajeaba y Frederick también al ver la escena ante sus ojos, siendo completamente nueva para él pues nunca había visto a sus padres de esa manera, Marión llevo su mano y golpeo la espalda de Fabrizio.

- ¿Quieres jugar rudo no? – pregunto sonriente y tan rápido como pudo se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, pasando una de sus rodillas por encima de las piernas de la rubia, dejando las piernas de ella en medio de los muslos de él, que también tomaba las muñecas de la chica para inmovilizarla en la cama y empezó a frotar los cabellos mojados contra el rostro de ella. – Ahora tendrás que despertarte y jugar con nosotros. – Decía entre risas el joven, mientras Marión se carcajeaba al sentir la barba de él en el cuello hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Papi va a ganar! – Decía Joshua bajándose de la cama de un brinco y se paro al lado de Frederick mientras brincaba. – ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Brincaba haciéndole porras a su padre, pero veía que Frederick aplaudía y nada mas, por lo que recordó como se decía papi en ingles y empezó a decirlo de esta manera. – ¡Papi! – Miro al niño a su lado. – Así mira Fred, pa…pi, pa…pi. – Explicándole como hablar, el niño emulaba imitando a Joshua.

- Pa… pa…pi, Pa…pi, papi. – Logro decirlo completamente y Joshua brinco y aplaudió a su lado.

- Ves que si puedes… si puedes. – Le dijo emocionado – ¡Papi! – Seguía animando a su padre mientas que Frederick lo imitaba aunque le costaba podía decirlo, se dio cuenta como entre mas veces lo hacia mas fácil se le hacia, mientras brincaba feliz.

- Voy a ganar. – Susurro Fabrizio con voz agitada, ante el esfuerzo ya que Marión solo quería librarse.

- Fabri ya… está bien, siempre ganas, ten cuidado con Luna. – Le pedía como medio de chantaje.

- No la estoy tocando, deja de ser tan timadora… amor vamos a jugar… si, di que si, podemos seguir durmiendo después del almuerzo. – Expuso mirándola a los ojos mientras que las pupilas de él se agrandaban.

- Pero suéltame. – Dijo soltando media carcajada, él soltó las muñecas y ante la emoción llevo sus manos a las mejillas de su esposa y se perdió en la mirada de ella y en su dulce rostro, parecía una muñeca, una hermosa muñeca, acerco sus labios y deposito un tierno beso, apenas toque de labios, pero esa era su adición y eso no bastaba para saciarlo por lo que regreso a perderse en estos.

- Aquí van otra vez a olvidarse que estoy presente. – Susurro Joshua.

Marión llevo sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de Fabrizio, quien se ahogaba en el beso, ese que cada vez se llenaba de vida y se intensificaba, ella desenredo una de sus manos y acaricio la espalda de su esposo mientras seguían sus lenguas danzando y sus labios saboreando y succionando, la mano de ella bajo y se apodero de una de las nalgas de él, logrando que le regalara un jadeo ese que se ahogo en la boca de ella.

- Amor… - pausando por pequeños besos y su voz ahogada por la falta de oxigeno. – Amor… están los niños. – Dijo alejándose un poco del beso y volviendo los dos las cabezas al mismo tiempo, mirándolos apenados.

- Frederick y yo tenemos hambre. – Expuso Joshua cruzando una vez más los brazos sobre su pecho, los padres del niño soltaron media carcajada y se alejaron.

Mientras Frederick los miraba sonriente y extrañado, pues nunca ha visto a sus padres de esa manera, solo se besan como su mami lo besa a él también, pero si ha visto al señor Leblanc besarla de esa manera y también ha visto como ella le pone la mano donde la mamá de Joshua se la puso al papá y aunque no entiende por qué, a él le gusta que lo hagan porque su madre cuando esta con el señor Leblanc la hace reír y a él le gusta jugar con el señor Leblanc, su papá casi nunca juega con él.

Fabrizio salió de la cama y Marión también, parándose a un lado tratando de acomodar sus cabellos revueltos mientras sonreía y le hacia alguna mueca a su esposo quien la admiraba anonadado, perdiéndose en ese momento en la imagen de la chica.

- Mira Fred le ves la cara a mi papi, parece un tonto, como mira a mi mami. – Susurro Joshua cerca del odio de Frederick.

Marión se dirigió al baño y regreso con el cabello recogido con una liga y la cara lavada, la rubia buscaba algo que ponerse en el armario, pero Fabrizio la jalo por la mano.

- Mejor vamos así porque los niños ya tienen hambre. – Expuso sonriente y pegándola a su cuerpo, le dio un beso en la frente.

- Pero Fabri, es la camisa de tu pijama. – Dijo sonrojándose.

- Y tú eres mi esposa, no creo que haya algo de malo en que la lleves puesta. – Dijo depositándole otro beso en la frente. – Además lo mas seguro es que todos aun estén dormidos. – Soltándola y encaminándose hacia los niños. – Ahora si vamos a comer. – Dijo sonriente al tiempo que cargaba a Frederick y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla, Joshua lo miro con los ojos entornados y sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo era invadido por los celos.

- Pa… - Iba a recriminarle y exigirle lo cargase a él, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando su madre se colocaba de cuclillas delante de él.

- Vamos sube Joshua, esta yegua no va a esperar toda la vida. – Dijo sonriente y tratando de controlar la carcajada que se anidaba en su garganta al ver la cara de su hijo como miro a Fabrizio cuando cargo a Frederick, el pequeño dejo libre media carcajada con la cual se esfumaba su molestia y se subió a la espalda de su madre. – Agárrate duro. – Le advirtió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo aseguraba tomando los pequeños muslos.

Fabrizio y Marión se encaminaron por el pasillo con los niños y ciertamente los demás habitantes de la casa aun dormían, bajaban las escaleras mientras los pequeños se miraban y sonreían con complicidad.

Dennis con bandeja en mano quedo congelada en los escalones de las escaleras al ver a los señores Di Carlo bajar con los niños, venían sonriente mientras conversaban, pero lo que le impresionaba era verlos venir descalzos y a la señora solo con una camisa de pijama masculina, sin maquillaje y mucho menos peinada adecuadamente, jamás en los años que lleva trabajando con sus patrones había visto este cuadro, la señora Elisa solo de descalzaba para entrar a la cama y a la ducha o tina, sus cabellos siempre estaban peinado y jamás osaría a usar la camisa del pijama de su esposo, para eso ella tenia docenas de dormilonas, mucho menos salir en estas condiciones de la habitación, el señor Wells ni en sueños pisaría descalzo el suelo y su cabello siempre se encontraba prolijo y no daba la impresión de ser un nido de un pájaro como lo era el del señor Fabrizio.

Ellos la miraron sonrientes derramando esa felicidad y complicidad que los rebosaba, por lo que la nana espabilo con esto alejando el aturdimiento y les respondió de la misma manera, sus ojos de anclaron en Frederick sonriente en los brazos del señor, viéndolo realmente feliz y desenvuelto mientras que Joshua estaba en la espalda de su madre.

- Buenos días señores, si quieren pueden entregarme a los niños, para alimentarlo. – Expuso la joven con voz tímida.

- Buenos días… - Fabrizio se pauso buscando en sus recuerdos el nombre de la chica.

- Dennis señor. – Le recordó ella como se llamaba.

- Buenos días Dennis. – Retomo el chico sus palabras. – Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero nosotros vamos a llevar a los niños a comer, mejor descansa o si no has desayunado puede venir con nosotros. – Acoto el joven.

- Gracias señor, aunque no se si Frederick este acostumbrado a comer de la mano de alguien mas que no sea su madre o de mi persona… - Desvió la mirada hacia el niño castaño. – Fred… ¿Quieres comer con los señores? – Le pregunto y el niño asintió en silencio mientras sonreía y con una energía que ella nunca antes había visto en él. – Bueno entonces te dejare con ellos. – Desvió una vez más la mirada a Fabrizio. – No se preocupe señor yo en un rato desayunare en la cocina. – Expuso y antes de que pudiese continuar Marión intervino, la chica podía entender en su mayoría el idioma solo le costaba un poco la pronunciación.

- Dennis… no tienes por qué comer en la cocina, vamos acompañado a desayunar. – Le dijo con voz cariñosa, a la chica rubia, la cual era muy parecía a ella, sobre todo en contextura y estatura, tal vez serian de la misma edad.

- Es señora… no puedo comer en la misma mesa que los señores. – Dijo bajando la vista.

- Pero nosotros no somos tus patrones Dennis, aquí eres una invitada, puedes comer con nosotros. – Expuso Fabrizio mirando a la joven. – Es mas, vamos que se va a enfriar la comida. – Continuo encaminándose, Marión iba a la par de él y Dennis unos pasos atrás, mientras llevaba en las manos la bandeja.

Llegaron al lujoso y gran comedor, tomaron asiento Marión y Fabrizio uno al lado del otro mientras que los niños uno estaba a cada lado de ellos. Dennis dudaba en sentarse, lo hizo después de un amable ademan del joven, la chica pudo ver como llegaba una de las señoras del servicio, la cual los esposos y sus hijos la saludaban con besos, dándole la confianza como si se tratase de alguien mas de la familia, algo que nunca ella antes había visto.

Les sirvieron la comida y Dennis solo miraba como le colocaban un plato a Frederick y este posaba los ojos en él, seguidamente la miraba a ella, con esto pidiéndole ayuda, pues no sabía aun comer solo, estaba por levantarse cuando vio como el señor Fabrizio empezó a dividir el panqueque y los roció con sirope de arce.

Fabrizio pudo ver al niño mirar la comida y dudar sobre esta pues ni siquiera se atrevía a tomar el cubierto, mientras que ya Joshua se había devorado la mitad de su primer panqueque, en ese momento comprendió que al niño lo había criado demasiado dependiente, Manuelle al año y medio enseño a Joshua a comer solo.

- Fred, debes tomar el cubierto. – Acoto el joven entregándoselo no sin antes mostrarle como se hacia, cuando el pequeño lo agarro y mantenía la mirada fija en Fabrizio y no en lo que su mano hacia. – Mira, así debes picharlo. – Le indico el joven guiándole la mano. – Y después te lo llevas a la boca. – Una gran sonrisa se anclo en los labios de Fabrizio al ver que supo como llevarse la comida a la boca, mientras que Frederick sonreía mientras masticaba.

Dennis lo miraba sonriente por el logro que acababa de alcanzar Frederick, pues ella aun no lo enseñaba a comer solo, pero no lo hacia porque su patrona no lo permitía, ella sabia que la señora Elisa a veces se sobrepasaba con la protección hacia el niño.

- Vamos puedes hacerlo tú solo ahora. – Le insto Fabrizio y el niño aunque temeroso lo hizo y el único resultado negativo que tuvo fue llenar su barbilla con jarabe de arce, pero el joven con la servilleta lo limpio, Frederick después de masticar miro el jugo de manzana en el vaso. – ¿Quieres jugo? – Le pregunto cariñosamente y el niño asintió en silencio. – Bueno agarra el vaso. - Le indico desviando la mirada al vaso, pero el niño negó en silencio.

- Vi… vi… vidrio. – Logro decir, Fabrizio ante la desenvoltura que mostraba cada vez más hizo que se acercara y espontáneamente le depositara un beso en los cabellos.

- Si tienes razón es de vidrio y puede hacerte daño, pero debes tener confianza en las cosas que a veces parecen peligrosas, eso si tienes que manejarlo con seguridad… vamos agárralo con las dos manos, yo te voy a vigilar y no dejare que se te caiga. – Le explico sonriente.

El niño asintió en silencio e incorporo un poco el cuerpo para tomar el vaso de la mesa, lo hizo tal como le dijo Fabrizio con las dos manos y se lo llevo a la boca, el joven le ayudo para que no lo derramase o se lo llevase todo a la boca de un trago.

Al dejar de tomar Frederick dejo libre un jadeo de satisfacción y una carcajada que expresaba su alegría, mientras que Fabrizio le quito el vaso y lo coloco en la mesa, mientras reía tiernamente, Joshua y Marión miraban divertido pero el niño de ojos topacio no dejaba de comer, Dennis admiraba como Frederick con tan solo un día con los señores Di Carlo estaba viviendo nuevas experiencias y la facilidad del niño para hacerlo, mientras sonreía emocionada.

Después del desayuno permanecieron sentados mientras conversaban, en realidad quien hablaba era Joshua que al parecer y según lo que le explico en ingles el señor Di Carlo era el resumen de algún cuento que había leído, dejándola a ella sumamente sorprendida al saber que el niño ya sabia leer, aun cuando era un parlanchín que no se quedaba callado un minuto y la astucia que demostraba debería habérselo esperado, no salía del asombro, miraba a Frederick como lo observaba entusiasmado sin duda Joshua era un gran centro de atención, pues todos estaban pendiente de lo que hablaba y que hacia reír a cada minuto a sus padres, también se percato de esa felicidad y amor que ellos compartían, las caricias que el señor le regalaba a su esposa en la parte trasera del cuello con la yema de los dedos las cuales creaba tal vez inconscientemente porque lo hacia mientras hablaban y como ella lo ambiraba o mejor dicho lo adoraba, parecía ser su Dios, la mano de él también se posaba en la barriga de la señora y esta cubría la mano de él con las de ella, se veían felices, completos, plenos, enamorados, como nunca ha visto a sus patrones, el señor Wells le demuestra cariño, pero es tan gris, jamás logra sonreír como el señor Di Carlo, claro esta que son una pareja sumamente joven, él aun posee cierta inocencia en su sonrisa, parece ser un niño mas al lado de Frederick y Joshua, espera algún día ver ese amor y complicidad en la señora con el señor Leblanc, que logren unirse como tanto lo desean, pues no tienen que decirlo, solo las miradas que se dedican hablan por si sola, espera poder ver algún día los hijos de los dos, porque tiene las esperanzas puestas en que algún día logren crear su familia y verse tan hermosos como este cuadro que tiene en frente.

Dennis pidió permiso y se retiro levantando ella misma su plato llevándolo a la cocina, donde una de las señoras del servicio se lo quito, mientras entablaba un tema de conversación, con el cual la rubia se sentía a gusto, a los minutos pudo escuchar risas provenientes del jardín y su mirada capto a través de una de las ventana a los señores y niños en este.

- Mami te toca contar. – Dijo en medio de una carcajada Joshua.

- Está bien, es mejor que se escondan muy bien. – Decía la chica al tiempo que se volvía de espalda a ellos y miraba al tronco de un frondoso árbol, seguidamente cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

- Amor cuentas pausadamente, sin saltarte los números y ¡mucho menos mirar! – Gritaba Fabrizio mientras llevaba al trote a Frederick tomado de la mano buscándole un escondite, ya que Joshua se había escondido detrás de una de las terrazas.

- ¡Nunca hago trampas! – Respondió ella y prosiguió con el conteo.

- Frederick, quédate aquí, no salgas hasta que yo te diga, ¿Entendido? – Le pregunto. Y el niño asintió en silencio. – No te vayas a mover. – Le dijo mientras sonreía y se alejó, buscando él su escondite perfecto.

Marión termino de contar y se volvió mientras recorría con su mirada el jardín y ubicando los puntos que servirían de escondite.

- ¡Listo allá voy! – Dando con esto el aviso de que iría en su búsqueda, salió trotando y buscaba, buscaba y nada, llego a una de las terrazas y estaba por abandonarla cuando vio en la parte inferior de la cortina los dedos de unos pies que conocía muy bien. – Ya te vi, puedes salir. – Dijo riendo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para salir corriendo a base, solo que la tomaron por la mano y la retuvieron seguidamente la jalaba.

Fabrizio corrió un poco la cortina al tiempo que dejaba libre una carcajada, la tomo por la mano y la jalo hacia él mientras que con la mano libre corrió nuevamente la cortina dejándolos a ambos tras las telas.

- Te he dicho que con esa camisa me estás robando la cordura. – Susurro contra los labios de ella.

- Yo me iba a poner algo más decente, pero me dijiste que no, así que solo tú tienes la culpa. – Respondió de la misma manera posando las manos en el pecho del joven, que llevo sus manos y empezó a subirla y acariciarle los muslos, logrando que le regalara un jadeo, ese que fue cortado por un beso ardiente, que reflejaba esa pasión que los consumía a ambos y que los estaba calcinando. Marión aun ahogada en el beso pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Joshua y se apartó del beso. – Eres un tramposo, solo me estas seduciendo para ganar. – Dijo casi sin aliento al tiempo que se alejaba y Fabrizio soltaba una carcajada, ella corrió la cortina y pudo ver a Joshua correr hacia el árbol, por lo que también emprendió la carrera, sintiendo como el roció de la mañana mojaba sus pies y refrescaba su cara, dejando a mitad de camino la liga de su cabello, esa que resbalo de las suaves hebras doradas, creando en ella una apariencia hermosamente salvaje.

- ¡Mami no! Mami. – Dijo Joshua sin aliento al ver como ella lo rebasaba y llegaba al árbol.

- Joshua y Fabrizio están descubierto, aun con trampas. – Dijo ahogada y riendo.

- Yo no hice trampas mami. – Respondió el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

- Bueno igual te descubrí… bueno no te descubrí, pero si logre llegar a base antes que tu. – Expuso la joven mientras sentía como los brazos de Fabrizio rodeaban su cintura y esa energía única de su cuerpo en la espalda de ella.

- Aun te falta alguien así que no has ganado Marión Violet. – Expuso el chico depositándole un beso en el hombro.

- Bueno si me sueltas lo voy a buscar, al menos que estés maquinado otra trampa. – Acoto ella divertida y pudo sentir como él la soltaba.

- No hice trampas, solo me deje llevar. – Acoto él sonriendo con inocencia.

- Ya sé que no te ganare una. – Susurro ella y le guiño un ojo, para después alejarse.

Fabrizio observo como Marión buscaba al niño en dirección opuesta, solo esperaba que se alejara lo suficiente.

En ese momento un lujoso auto entraba a la propiedad y los ojos miel de Elisa captaron a las personas en el jardín, en la complicidad y amor que demostraban.

- Paul para el auto. – Le pidió la pelirroja amablemente, se quito el sombrero y lo coloco sobre su regazo para poder divisar mejor la escena, mientras una sonrisa se anclaba en sus labios.

Y sin embargo se encontraba algo sorprendida al ver a la chica solo con una camisa de pijama masculina, apenas desvió la mirada a su chofer y pudo verlo con la vista perdida en las piernas de Marión Di Carlo, era lógico que se sintiese atraído, siendo un hombre viudo y que una mujer se le presente de esta manera seguro le ha hecho acelerar los latidos, Elisa una vez mas desvió la mirada los esposos Di Carlo y su hijo.

- ¡Frederick ahora! ¡Sal Frederick! – Grito Fabrizio, viendo como el niño se asomaba. – ¡Corre! ¡Corre! – Le pedía.

Marión volvió medio cuerpo y vio al niño correr al árbol, por lo que ella emprendió la carrera de regreso a la base, pero antes de que pudiese llegar Fabrizio la tomó rodeando con sus brazos la cintura y reteniéndola en el lugar.

- Fabrizio, estas haciendo trampas, suéltame. – Le pedía ella mientras él reía, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios que la callo.

- ¡Corre Frederick toca el árbol! – Le indico al niño al tiempo que volvía la cabeza, pudo verlo tocar el árbol y como al lado de Joshua empezaron a brincar sintiéndose ganadores, regreso la mirada al rostro de su esposa, el cual estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente con el sol de la mañana.

- Eres un tramposo, ¿No te da remordimiento el hacerle trampas a una mujer embarazada?… debí suponerlo… no debí confiar en ti. – Protestaba sintiéndose amarrada en los brazos de Fabrizio, él cual una vez mas la callaba con un beso, con uno mucho mas duradero y que lograba que ella se derritiera ante él.

Elisa observaba con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, ver a su hijo disfrutar espontáneamente con otras personas, verlo feliz y carcajearse como nunca antes lo había hecho, un nudo se formo en su garganta al ver a los esposo Di Carlo brindarse tanto amor y complicidad, mientras compartían con los niños como si ellos aun lo fuesen, reír libremente pero sobre todo amarse.

Dejo libre un pesado suspiro y trago las lagrimas esas que mezclaban alegría con nostalgia, nostalgia por no poder ella disfrutar junto a su hijo de esa complicidad y juegos que ella también lleva a cabo con Jules, estaba segura que su amor podría ser un gran padre, tal vez no tan espontaneo como Fabrizio Di Carlo, pero sabrá defenderse muy bien.

Aunque Fabrizio Di Carlo es todo un personaje, es como ver la mejor parte de Terruce esa que no tiene o por lo menos ella no conoce, el joven es completamente distinto, es alegre, espontaneo, amable y sencillo, nada que ver con esa arrogancia que Terruce siempre demuestra y que para nada le gusta, simplemente porque compite con la de ella.

- Paul, voy a bajar. – Le pidió al hombre.

- Pero aquí señora, ¿No va a anunciarse? – Le dijo el chofer mirándola por el retrovisor.

- No creo necesario que me anuncien, mi presencia es suficiente, ¿Has visto lo feliz que esta Fred? – Pregunto desviando la mirada de nuevo a su hijo.

- Si señora, se le ve muy feliz y lo veo mas confiado… disculpe señora, pero yo creo que al señorito Frederick ya le hace falta un hermanito para que interactúe. – Acoto el hombre sonriendo amablemente.

- Si, yo también lo creo. – Susurro Eliza con la mirada perdida en su pequeño que estaba riendo abiertamente, mientras intentaba hacer una acrobacia como la hacia Joshua, la mencionada estrella, sin duda alguna estaría hecho un desastre, el pasto habría manchado la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero eso era lo de menos, pues esas carcajadas de su hijo eran incomparables.

Seguidamente el chofer le abría la puerta del vehículo captando con esto la mirada de los presentes, Marión al ver la presencia del hombre se coloco detrás de su esposo, por la vestimenta que llevaba puesta, aun cuando la camisa le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Eliza se coloco el sombrero en tonos claros, bajo derrochando esa elegancia que la caracterizaba, en ese momento Frederick se dio cuenta de que era su madre, por lo que emprendió la carrera, mientras Joshua lo seguía.

- Hola mi vida. – Hablo la pelirroja al tiempo que cargaba al niño y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Estas jugando? – Le pregunto cariñosamente y Frederick asintió en silencio.

- S… si. – Termino por decir emocionado, pero la felicidad que él sentía era minúscula con la que en ese momento invadió a Elisa al escuchar la voz del pequeño y esa seguridad que mostraba.

- ¡Hola señora! – Saludo el pequeño francés, reventando la burbuja en la que se hallaba la joven.

- Hola Joshua ¿Cómo estas? – Le pregunto doblándose un poco y rozando con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla del niño.

- Bien, muy bien… ¿Vino a jugar con nosotros? - Inquirió con mirada brillante.

- La verdad vine a buscar a Fred, es que no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, tengo que atender a unos invitados. – Expuso sonriente.

- ¿Y porque su esposo no vino con usted? – Joshua proseguía con el gentil interrogatorio.

- Aun esta durmiendo, pues esta algo cansado. – Fue la respuesta de la joven quien desvió la mirada de los ojos topacio que brillaban como si fuese la misma piedra preciosa y se fijo en los padres del niño que se acercaban tomados de la mano, su mirada no pudo evitar posarse en los pies descalzos de la pareja. – Buenos días. – Saludo la pelirroja.

- Buenos días señora Wells. – Saludo Fabrizio. – Disculpe nuestra apariencia. – Dijo bajando la mirada a sus pies, logrando con esto que Elisa sonriera.

- Ah… no, no se preocupe, veo que se divertían… he venido por Frederick, sé que no quiere irse, pero debo llevármelo, aprovechare que su padre tiene el día libre para que compartan un rato. – Hablaba y su mirada se posaba en ambos, percatándose de que Marión se sentía apenada, sin duda alguna la chica era bastante tierna, parecía un querubín. – Yo regresare al auto y… - Estaba por decir algo más, pero miro a Joshua. – Sabe me gustaría que llevase a Joshua para que comparta un rato con Fred… puede ser cualquier día, solo déjeme buscar en mi cartera ahí tengo tarjetas de presentación, esta la dirección y el numero telefónico residencial. – Hablaba caminado hacia el auto mientras los esposos la seguían, Paul, miraba a Marión con disimulo, pero erradico esa mirada cuando la de él se topo con la de Fabrizio, por lo que se encamino rápidamente y abrió la puerta, seguidamente perdía la mirada en el horizonte.

Elisa tomo su cartera y le entrego la tarjeta al señor Di Carlo, quienes después la guiaron a la entrada de la casa mientras le dejaban saber que podrían llevarlo a mediados de semana, ya Dennis se había percatado de la presencia de su patrona por lo que esperaba en el recibidor, ambas chicas se despidieron y agradecieron la amabilidad de la joven pareja, de regreso a la mansión Wells, Elisa se sentía feliz de ver a su pequeño mas desenvuelto, por lo que pensaba que el relacionarse con Joshua le ayudaría en demasía.

Se había levantado pasado el medio día, no había comido ya que no tenia apetito, empezó a revisar la correspondencia, ninguna importante, seguidamente tomo el diario y se sentó a leer para ponerse al día con algunas noticias, mientras seguía con la camisilla y el pantalón del pijama además de estar descalzo, un día para no hacer nada, para estar con él mismo y tratar de poner en orden sus ideas, adelantar trabajo y escribirle a su familia ya que dentro de dos días Gerard regresaría a Francia y les enviara algunas cosas a esta, sobre todo a Johanna y Johanne, le había comprado varios vestidos, bueno Johanna se sentiría feliz, pero ya imaginaba la cara de Johanne por no ser un diseño exclusivo para ella, en una hora, tal vez dos llegaría la señora del servicio inter diario y le tocaría salir a caminar un poco, para dejarla hacer su trabajo, mientras compraba algo mas para las gemelas, por si los vestidos no le quedaban, ya que es poco lo que conoce de ropa femenina.

Estaba empezando a leer un artículo sobre movimientos bursátiles, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta con insistencia, Jules se levanto desconcertado, ya que no esperaba la visita de nadie ese día y menos a esa hora, cuando abrió la persona que llamaba entro sin siquiera saludar ni percatarse de la presencia de él a un lado, que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar rápidamente, hasta que tuvo la certeza de que la persona que había entrado era Gerard.

- Hey hermano aquí estoy. – Le hizo saber Jules con voz alegre y una sonrisa, pero sin evitar sentirse asombrado.

Gerard se volvió en ese momento, colocando las manos en jarra sobre sus caderas, al tiempo que clavaba acusadoramente la mirada negra en la verde gris, Jules se percato de que estaba realmente molesto, por lo que su sonrisa se congelo.

- Solo vine a decirte que me largo. – Dijo con voz hosca. – No puedo seguir aquí como si nada. – Dejo libre un resoplido y se encamino, pasando al lado de Jules, quien no podía comprender porque Gerard se encontraba tan furioso.

- Gerard, espera… ¿Paso algo hermano? – Pregunto al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo para retenerlo, pero mas rápido que un rayo sintió un golpe en la comisura derecha que lo cegó y le volteo el rostro, Jules respiro profundo para pasar el dolor y el desconcierto, de por que su amigo lo golpeaba, anclo la mirada en Gerard quien lo observaba aun mas molesto, podía ver la ira en sus ojos. – ¿Satisfecho? – Le pregunto dejando libre un suspiro y un nuevo golpe le volteaba la cara e instintivamente se llevo el dorso de la mano a la boca al sentir el sabor a oxido y sal, cubriéndolo de sangre. – ¿Se puede saber esto a que se debe? – Pregunto encarándolo con voz agitada mientras sentía la boca destrozada y el dolor latente en la cara, sin duda alguna Gerard tenía la mano pesada.

- Digamos que a Frank. – Fue la respuesta fría del pelinegro, quien sintió mas rabia al ver como Jules le desviaba la mirada, dándole con esto más certeza. – ¿Jules no eres consiente de lo que estas haciendo? ¿Como carajos le haces esta mierda? – Le pregunto a punto de grito.

Jules trago en seco, era evidente que Gerard sabia lo de su relación con Elisa, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, se sentía realmente culpable por toda esta situación, debería estar preparado para situaciones como estas, pero no, no lo estaba, le dolía ver a su mejor amigo, a su hermano recriminándole cosas que sabia él tenia la razón, nadie con sus cinco sentidos le aplaudirá la bajeza que le estaba haciendo a Frank, dejo libre un nuevo suspiro y se preparo para hablar.

- Tú no entiendes Gerard. – Fue su respuesta mientras le rehuía a la mirada de su amigo y sus ojos se cristalizan, mientras el influjo de su respiración evidenciaba el calvario que llevaba por dentro.

- ¡Es Frank! – Le grito con todas sus fuerzas, viendo en Jules cierta culpa, por lo que empezó a negar en silencio sin aun poder creerlo, Jules solo bajo la mirada. – Esto es insólito, eres un maldito Jules… ¿Acaso no recuerdas todas las veces que Frank te brindo su apoyo? que te presto su hombro para que lloraras la muerte de tu madre, aun te dice hijo… ¡Te idolatra maldita sea! – Grito una vez más porque veía que Jules no quería escucharlo o si lo hacia pero no quería entender.

- Lo sé, todo eso lo sé. – Dijo con la voz en remanso y elevando la cabeza para mirar a Gerard a los ojos, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado, mientras las lágrimas ya nadaban en estos. – Y los recuerdos, viven latente en mí… pero Gerard, no es fácil… - Dejando libre otro suspiro y estos eran la vía de escape al nerviosismo y miedo.

Gerard sintió que la sangre de golpe se le convirtió en lava ante la rabia que lo embargo odiando a Jules, sintiendo que todo sentimiento de amistad y hermandad estaba muriendo lentamente ya que era consiente de lo que hacia y parecía no importarle, llevo ambas manos al pecho de Jules y lo agarro con furia y fuerza por la franela, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos, hasta hacerlo golpearse la espalda con una de las paredes.

- ¿Entonces porque te tiras a su mujer? – Pregunto sintiendo las ganas de golpearlo hasta no poder mas, a ver si con esto podría enmendar el error garrafal que ha cometido, pero Jules llevo sus manos a las muñecas de él e hizo que soltara el agarre de un jalón y lo empujo, fuertemente.

- ¡No entiendes! – Le grito alterándose un poco y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, al tiempo que de los de él una solitaria lagrima rodo, esto fue tranquilizante para Gerard. – No lo entiendes, todo tiene una explicación lógica. – Hablaba tratando de calmarse y no dejarse llevar por la emociones, no quería discutir y mucho menos golpear a Gerard.

- No vale la pena… - Dijo llenándose de decepción. – No se como pudiste hacerle eso a Frank… verdaderamente no lo se. – Expuso y se dio media vuelta encaminándose con paso enérgico a la puerta, para largarse de ahí, no tenía nada que hacer, en su amigo había decisión y pensaba que podría tener algo lógica.

- Lo siento si, yo no lo hice intencionalmente Gerard. – Acoto con voz temblorosa, logrando con esto que Gerard se detuviese. – La amo. – Dijo con la voz tan clara como las emociones que gobernaban dentro de él se lo permitían.

- ¡¿La amas?! – Le grito al tiempo que se volvía y lo encaraba nuevamente.

- Si, yo no pensé enamorarme… - Hablaba tratando de explicar, de que Gerard le diese la oportunidad de salvedad.

- ¡Esta casada, es la esposa de Frank! – Gerard no podía mas que gritar sintiendo que era una vía de escape a tanta rabia y decepción, definitivamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jules lo desilusionaban más.

- ¡Y lo sé! Yo más que nadie lo se. – Respondió en el mismo tono de Gerard ante el desespero y la rabia que también empezaba a germinar, estaba cansado de ser siempre el malo de la historia, cuando solo le daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, esos que si no los liberaba terminarían matándolo. – Se que esta casada, sé que es la esposa de Frank y créeme que no puedes sentirte peor que yo, lo he intentado… salirme de esto, dejar de verla, muchas veces, pero no puedo...

- Solo es calentura, obsesión… no te lo voy a negar, esta buena, a mi se me han ido los ojos mas de una vez cuando se me pasa por el frente, pero soy consiente que es la esposa de Frank, así que ¡Déjala! – La conversación ya no podía llevarse si no era por medio de gritos, tanta rabia en el ambiente no podía ser controlada y Gerard trataba de hacerle entender.

- ¡No!… no puedo hacerlo, te dije que no entenderías… - Su voz era un poco mas calmada al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro. – He tenido suficientes calenturas como para no saber reconocer, esto es mucho mas, es amor Gerard, ella me ama también… no amamos y vamos a luchar por lo que sentimos, yo… Gerard yo vivo en un inferno… no se como paso, cuando paso, solo sé que me deje arrastrar… es muy complicado todo, tienes que entenderme, tu eres mi amigo… - Trataba de hablar, mientras Gerard sentía cada vez mas rabia, antes rechazaba a esa mujer pero ahora sencillamente la odiaba.

- Estoy seguro que ella solo busca en ti placer, nada mas, no la conoces, se caso con Frank por la fortuna, ahora busca en hombres lo que no pudo medir que no tendría a causa de la ceguera que su avaricia no le dejo ver… ella es frívola, es fría, es grosera, te lo había dicho… ya te lo había dicho… no vale la pena Jules, en serio no vale la pena. – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos y los de él se cristalizaban ante la impotencia.

- Quien no la conoce eres tu y al igual que todos te has dejado llevar por las apariencias, ella es muy distinta de lo que aparenta ser y para que sepas, no fue ella quien eligió a Frank, fue su madre, la obligaron a casarse con él. – Expuso con voz temblorosa. – Y yo no la voy a dejar, porque si lo hago estaré perdido, no puedo ser sin Elisa… sin ella no existo Gerard. – Mientras miraba en los ojos negros esos que no demostraban un poco de comprensión, solo juzgaban duramente.

Gerard asintió en silencio, mientras tragaba en seco, pero la rabia subía de golpe al saber a su amigo tan ciego y estúpido, quería, debería darle otro golpe a ver si esto lo hacia entender, pero no hizo mas que estrellar su puño contra una lámpara que estaba en la mesa de al lado, logrando que esta se estrellara contra la pared y se hiciese añicos, Jules observo cada movimiento de su amigo sin decir una sola palabra y atento a recibir otro golpe, eso era lo único que tenia para él su hermano, no podía al menos entenderlo, no quería, solo apreciaba a Frank y le importaban una mierda sus sentimientos.

- ¿Esa es la faceta que te vendió? ¿La mentira que te invento? Yo estuve ahí. – Dijo señalándose. – Yo se como paso todo. – Hablaba mirando a Jules a los ojos quien tragaba en seco pero era en vano, una nueva lagrima solitaria se hizo presente.- Y terminaras estrellándote, veras que tengo razón. – Hablaba tratando de que entrase en razón. – Veras que te va a dejar y tu muy cabrón… tan listo que te la dabas… tan hijo de puta que eras con las mujeres… ¡¿Cómo coño no reconoces que están jugando contigo?! – Le pregunto en medio de un grito mientras todo él temblaba a causa de la ira.

Jules solo asentía en silencio con la mirada al piso, escuchando cada palabra dicha por Gerard, quisiera golpearlo por insultar se esa manera a Elisa, pero a él también lo quería era su hermano, no podía lastimarlo, así le dijese lo que le dijese no le creería, él cree en lo que su corazón le grita, por lo que levanto la mirada y la clavo en la negra mientas que la verde gris estaba borrosa por las lagrimas las cuales trataba de retener mediante parpadeos.

- Puede que tengas razón, que sea frívola, que sea tan hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana, pero por dentro este vacía, sin sentimientos, sin corazón, que solo le interesen viajes, joyas, vestidos caros, casas en todo el mundo… pero así la amo, no tienes idea de cuanto, soy un estúpido, un insensato y un desgraciado, si lo soy… pero no voy a dejarla y menos a olvidarla, porque no puedo, esto que siento es mas fuerte que yo, intente alejarme y casi muero en el intento, ¡Tú no sabes nada!, no tienes ideas por las cosas que hemos pasado… tal vez termine muy mal, quizás ella destroce mi corazón como dices, pero no me importa, no necesito que me des consejos Gerard, porque estos solo tienen como propósito que me aleje de Elisa y no lo voy a hacer. – Dijo con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas. – Así te joda la vida no lo voy hacer. – Sentía tanta energía, tanta pasión por ella que jamás logaría que los consejos de Gerard la alejasen de él. – Yo se lo que tengo, yo se lo que ella siente y creo en eso.

El pelinegro se quedo observándolo en silencio y sin duda encontró a un hombre enamorado, hecho nada, no había rastros del desgraciado, mujeriego que era su amigo, no había rastro de ese que jugaba con las mujeres como un niño juega con su comida, pero había elegido a la peor de todas, a la menos indicada y a la que menos lo merecía, porque a pesar de que Jules jugase anteriormente con las mujeres era un ser humano extraordinario, era un gran hijo, excelente hermano y como amigo el mejor de todos, pero ahora esa desgraciada se lo había arrebatado, le había robado la cordura, la decencia y el respeto, ese que debía tenerle a Frank.

- Bien… yo no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, porque no creo que los golpes te hagan entrar en razón, estas hechizado, bien se ve que la prefieres a ella, yo en esto no participo… ¿Quieres mujer? bien quédatela, pero no cuentes con mi amistad… esto se acabó ya no eres mi amigo, mucho menos mi hermano, nunca mas en tu vida me busques ni me dirijas la palabra, yo elijo el honor, la amistad, la fidelidad y los años que una buena cama… yo definitivamente prefiero el respeto y afecto de Frank que a su mujer, evidentemente tu no. – Dijo con convicción y dolor, pues terminar una amistad de toda la vida de esta manera no era nada fácil, dejar atrás al cómplice y vivir solo de la decepción que este dejaba era realmente doloroso.

Las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Jules, mientras le mantenía la mirada a Gerard y apretaba la mandíbula, sintiéndose realmente mal, jamás pensó que Gerard le quitaría la amistad de esta manera, que fuese tan ciego y tan egoísta como para no poder comprender sus sentimientos, esta bien que no lo acepte pero que al menos trate de entenderlo y no terminar con tantos años de esta manera, que mande a la mierda tantos momentos. – Solo asintió en silencio, pues a pesar de todo aun tenía orgullo, herido pero lo tenía.

- Eso lo decides tú, no yo… puedes ir ahora mismo a contarle a Frank y así dejas tu conciencia limpia. – Acoto Jules con voz ronca y fría.

- No… yo no le voy a decir nada y no lo hago por ti, mucho menos por ella, lo hago por él, lo hago por Frank porque no merece sufrir y decepcionarse de esta manera, no merece saber la mierda que eres y mucho menos a la… - Estaba por decir algo mas, iba a insultarla pero la mirada de Jules y verlo apretar el puño hicieron que pensase mejor sus palabras. – Mujer que tiene. - Expuso con rabia, encaminándose a la puerta y salió cerrando esta en un azote, camino por el pasillo y las lágrimas por fin bajaron por sus mejillas.

Quiso ayudar a Jules hacerlo entrar en razón, no sabe cuanto tiempo puede seguir con esto, ocultando algo que es tan evidente, durante el tiempo que estuvo de visita, pudo ver ciertas miradas entre ambos, pero siempre le daba un voto de confianza a Jules, a su inteligencia, a sus valores, pero al verlos bailar anoche y como hablaban y se miraban lo saco de las dudas, buscaban la manera de ocultarse entre las demás parejas, de dar la espalda, pero no se percataron de las demás parejas bailando a su alrededor, ¿Acaso creían que estaban solos? – Se pregunto en pensamientos, mientras esperaba el ascensor.

Jules al verse solo en el departamento se dejo caer sentado en el suelo, llevo ambas manos a la cara y la cubrió, mientras los sollozos irrumpían en el silencio, si al menos alguien pudiese entender lo doloroso y complicado que era todo esto, si alguien supiese que para él Elisa significaba todo, que era vida y muerte, alegría y dolor, tristeza y dicha, pues todo estaba ahí, que todos tienen el mismo tinte, el mismo sabor.

Que ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarse, de darle las razones de sus sentimientos, de lo poderosos que son, no quiso escucharlo, si tenia razón, no es justo para Frank y eso él lo sabe, pero tampoco es justo para Elisa, ella no lo eligió, no pidió estar unida a él, al parecer era el único que había llegado a conocerla, a entender esas miradas que suplicaban que alguien la salvara, esas que ella intentaba ocultarle, solo si Gerard supiera que no fue igual que con las demás, él primero la conoció, vio lo gris que era ella y sin embargo a él lo llenaba de colores y calidez, que sus sonrisas son las mas hermosas que puedan existir, no sabe donde lo llevara esto, tal vez cumpla su palabra de no decirle nada a Frank, pero lo mas seguro es que se lo diga a Jean Pierre… todo se la va a ir al diablo, se van a entrometer y hacer que su mundo se venga a pique, que lo mas hermoso que le ha pasado se convierta en su peor pesadilla, pero eso él no lo va a permitir, va a protegerla, tiene que hacer lo imposible para llevársela a ella y al niño, donde nadie mas pueda meterse en sus vidas y así vivir libremente.

* * *

_**Defender la alegría como una trinchera **_

_**defenderla del escándalo y la rutina **_

_**de la miseria y los miserables **_

_**de las ausencias transitorias **_

_**y las definitivas **_

_**defender la alegría como un principio **_

_**defenderla del pasmo y las pesadillas **_

_**de los neutrales y de los neutrones **_

_**de las dulces infamias **_

_**y los graves diagnósticos **_

_**defender la alegría como una bandera **_

_**defenderla del rayo y la melancolía **_

_**de los ingenuos y de los canallas **_

_**de la retórica y los paros cardiacos **_

_**de las endemias y las academias **_

_**defender la alegía como un destino **_

_**defenderla del fuego y de los bomberos **_

_**de los suicidas y los homicidas **_

_**de las vacaciones y del agobio **_

_**de la obligación de estar alegres **_

_**defender la alegría como una certeza **_

_**defenderla del óxido y de la roña **_

_**de la famosa pátina del tiempo **_

_**del relente y del oportunismo **_

_**de los proxenetas de la risa **_

_**defender la alegría como un derecho **_

_**defenderla de dios y del invierno **_

_**de las mayúsculas y de la muerte **_

_**de los apellidos y las lástimas **_

_**del azar **_

_**y también de la alegría.**_

_**Defender la Alegría. Mario Benedetti.**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Princess, nena en este capitulo es que va el video de La amo, el que viste, para las que no lo hayan visto pueden buscarlo en youtube como.**_

La amo - Ricardo Montaner. (Quédate) un vídeo editado para este capitulo, con los actores que para nosotras son Jules y Gerard, esperamos les guste 


	201. capitulo 59

_**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el que sigue, espero y lo disfruten, gracias por los Reviews que siempre nos dejan, los cuales no motivan a seguir adelante, día con día, para nosotras es el mejor pago que pueda existir. **_

_**No les quito mas tiempo para que empiecen con la lectura!**_

_**Abrazos!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 59**_

_**Cuando me toma en sus brazos, me habla en voz baja, veo la vida en rosa.**_

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colocaban por el amplio ventanal que ocupaba casi toda una pared del dormitorio principal de la gran mansión, bañando con su luz los cuerpos de los amantes que yacían dormidos en medio del lecho cubierto aun por las sabanas de sedas y cientos de pétalos de rosas esparcidos a su alrededor, ambos tenían el cabello en ligero desorden, ella se encontraba tendida boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su esposo, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con brazo para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo, el sonido de las aves en el exterior lo fueron sacando del profundo sueño en el cual había caído después de hacer el amor por tercera vez con ella, cuando ya el sol comenzaba a mostrarse en el horizonte, fue uno de los amaneceres mas hermosos que hubiese visto en su vida, maravillándose al ver como las luces de los tímidos rayos del sol se reflejaban en las pupilas grises de su esposa que se movía con cadencia bajo su cuerpo, con ese poder que tenia para rendirlo por completo; le dio un ultimo beso antes de desahogar en ella una vez mas, para después caer rendidos.

Todo eso lo recordaba con los ojos aun cerrados y una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios al ser consciente del peso de Fransheska sobre su pecho, de la calidez de su piel y su respiración acompasada; le acaricio la espalda con las puntas de los dedos, un toque sutil y sensual que la fue despertando de a poco, la chica se movió ligeramente entre las sabanas anunciándole que se había despertado, se apretó contra él quien se sintió muy complacido al sentir el tibio roce de la piel desnuda de su esposa contra la suya.

- Buenos días… - Susurro la chica con una sonrisa soñadora sin abrir los ojos, mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo pegándose un poco mas a él.

- En realidad son buenas tardes señora Andley – Indicó él divertido al verla como una gata acurrucarse en busca de calor o contacto.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto con la voz aun adormilada abriendo un ojo.

- No estoy seguro… pero es mas de mediodía – Dijo y paseo su mirada por la habitación buscando un reloj, lo encontró y contesto – Son las dos y diez exactamente Fran – Susurro besándole la frente con suavidad al ver que ella cerraba los ojos de nuevo, quizás aun tenia sueño pues se habían mantenido despiertos toda la noche amándose.

- Las dos y diez… bueno… todavía es… - Decía al tiempo que sentía que el sueño se apoderaba de nuevo de ella, pero de inmediato abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida, se sentó en la cama y miro a Albert - ¡Son las dos y diez de la tarde! ¡Albert levántate es tardísimo! Sabia que nos quedaríamos dormidos… ya todo el mundo debe estar abajo, además… - Se volvió a mirarlo al ver que él la observaba con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? – Inquirió desconcertada.

- ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo? – Contesto con otra pregunta.

- Pues porque se supone que… - Se detuvo dejando ver una sonrisa – Soy una tonta, ya no tenemos por qué separarnos, por el contrario podemos pasar todo el día dentro de esta habitación si lo deseamos… había soñado tanto con esto que creo que me cuesta un poco verlo como una realidad, no te imaginas todas las veces que desee quedarme contigo después de haber hecho el amor, amanecer entre tus brazos, que el tiempo no fuese un enemigo para ambos… que cada momento fuese eterno y ahora lo es amor… - Susurro las ultimas palabras acercándose a él para besarlo en los labios.

- No nos separaremos nunca mas Fransheska, me tendrás a tu lado siempre mi vida, dormiremos juntos y despertaremos juntos… no tendremos porque escondernos, ahora somos libres para amarnos y yo puedo gritarle al mundo que tengo a mi lado a la mujer mas hermosa, tierna y apasionada que pueda existir, estoy seguro que muchos deben estar muriéndose por cambiar de lugar conmigo, yo lo haría si no fuese el afortunado recepto de tus caricias y tus besos, eres perfecta Fran… en todos los aspectos princesa, cada día haces que te ame mas y mas – Menciono acariciándole la espalda mientras la besaba suavemente.

- Y tú eres perfecto para mi, rebasaste todas mis expectativas Albert… eres mejor que cualquier príncipe que hubiese soñado, no me pasaba por la cabeza que podía sentir todo lo que tú me hiciste sentir anoche amor, el príncipe con el que soñaba me amaba y me hacia feliz, pero no me volvía loca de placer como haces tú… - Expuso con la mirada brillante y una gran sonrisa, mientras se deslizaba para apoyar la barbilla en el pecho el rubio y mirarlo desde ese ángulo – La realidad resulto ser mejor que los sueños – Indico acariciándole la mejilla.

- Usted también me ha sorprendido gratamente señora Andley, puede que no lo creas pero nunca antes de ti me había sentido como me sentí anoche Fransheska, tienes algo que no logro entender pero que me hace volar mi vida… tú piel, tus labios, tus ojos… no lo sé… solo sé que es maravilloso – Expreso acariciándole el cabello.

- Es el amor… yo te amo como a nadie en esta vida y puedo sentir que tú me amas también, ese ingrediente especial es el amor Albert, es la confianza, la seguridad, la certeza de saber que sin importar lo que pase yo te seguiría a cualquier lugar y que para mi siempre estará en primer lugar tu felicidad, pues si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nuestra felicidad depende la una de la otra, tienes razón mi vida… eso que hace que todo sea especial y mágico, es el amor, nunca antes había amado a nadie como te amo a ti, el amor que conocía era el de hermano, el de amigo, ese de familia… pero el amor pasional y desmedido ese jamás lo había vivido, ese lo despertaste tú Fransheska, te amo princesa, te llenare de sueños la vida y después me encargare de hacerlos realidad, todos y cada uno… - Menciono con su voz cálida, tranquila y maravillosa mientras le acariciaba los hombros.

- Estoy totalmente segura que así será… por eso prometo seguirte a donde me lleves y ser tu cómplice en cada locura… - Se interrumpió recordando algo, se movió ligeramente para pasear su mirada por la habitación, después regreso los ojos a él – Creo que deberíamos bajar para comer algo y prepararnos… supongo que tenemos un viaje que hacer ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mostrando tal inocencia que el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, pues sabia exactamente a donde iba ella con esa actitud y no podía negar que la adoraba por ello.

- No creo que haya mucha prisa y tampoco tengo muchos deseos de salir de este lugar… pero debemos alimentarnos tienes razón, podemos pedir que nos traigan la comida a la habitación… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Bien, mientras esperamos me puedes decir a donde me llevaras de Luna de Miel, digo podemos ir adelantando un poco, pues dependiendo del lugar que visitemos tendremos que organizar lo que haremos ¿No es así? – Inquirió con una deslumbrante sonrisa que ilumino su mirada, él dejo libre una carcajada y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo para besarla, ella se dejo envolver por el beso pero después reacciono - ¡Señor Andley me esta distrayendo! A ver dígame a donde me llevara… por favor – Pidió moviendo sus pestañas con rapidez.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que adoro cuando te muestras así? Me provoca cometer a besos – Indicó acercándola una vez mas a su cuerpo.

- Y a mi me fascinara que me comas a besos… pero antes debes decirme… - Él la interrumpió con una mirada picara y una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Te lo diré… pero deberás convencerme antes, no sé… tal vez con un par de besos, unos cuantos mimos, unos masajes no me vendrían mal – Sugirió sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Convencerte? – Inquirió llevándose un dedo a los labios y dando unos toques en esto, como si pensara - ¡Perfecto! Sé exactamente que hacer para convencerlo señor Andley – Sentencio con una sonrisa traviesa y la mirada brillante, se alejó un poco de él, le guiño un ojo y levanto la sabana para meter debajo esta.

- Fran… amor… ¿Fransheska que vas a hacer? – Pregunto el rubio con la voz ronca ante la expectativa y la excitación de solo imaginar lo que la chica haría, trago en seco cuando sintió las manos de ella bajar en una caricia sensual por su estomago y luego por su vientre – Fran… mi vida… - Decía cuando la vio levantar una mano bajo las mantas para indicarle que todo estaba bien y que no se moviese, seguidamente sintió como ella hacia un camino por su cadera con un par de dedos… podía ver bajo la sabana como su mano simulaba mover estos como si fuesen un par de piernas que se deslizaban por su muslo y giraban como buscando algo.

Fransheska estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no soltar una carcajada cada vez que sentía que Albert temblaba bajo su toque o como su cuerpo daba respingos, incluso se podía imaginar que tragaba en seco cuando su voz se quebraba, se movió sugerentemente bajo las sabanas y alejo su mano del cuerpo de él para que no adivinase lo que planeaba hacer, rápidamente se tendió quedando muy cerca de los pies de él y sin darle tregua comenzó a hacerle cosquillas como si fuese una niña.

- ¡Fran! – Grito el rubio sorprendido ante su ataque, jamás hubiese esperado algo así, desconcertado totalmente intento alejarse de los dedos de ella que en verdad le estaba provocando muchas cosquillas, ni siquiera sabia que sufría de estas en los pies - ¡Fran espera! ¡Amor para…Fran! – Exclamo de nuevo en medio de risas.

- Dijiste que debía convencerte para que confesaras a donde me llevaras – Indicó ella asomándose por entre las sabanas, con el cabello revuelto.

- Que me convencieras no que me torturaras… ¡Para ya! ¡Fran no seas traviesa! – Decía riendo mientras intentaba alejarse en vano de las manos de ella que no lo dejaban.

- La verdad confió más en este método para obtener información… - Aseguro moviendo sus dedos con rapidez en los pies de Albert.

- ¿Ah si? Pues ya veras – La amenazo moviéndose con rapidez y metiéndose bajo las sabanas para llegar hasta ella, la chica dejo libre un grito de sorpresa e intento escaparse, pero antes que saliese de la cama Albert logro atraparla por la cintura y la regreso a esta, donde la mantuvo quieta colocando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella – ¿Dónde pensaba ir la señora? – Pregunto con media sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- ¿Yo?… bueno… - Decía con una risa nerviosa, al ver la luz que se desprendía de los ojos celestes de su esposo - ¡Albert! ¡No, no! ¡Para amor…Albert! - Gritaba entre risas pasando de verdugo a victima en las manos de su esposo, se retorcía en la cama ante el implacable ataque del rubio – Albert por favor… amor… ¡No, Albert para! ¡Pareces un niño, para! – Exclamaba sin dejar de reír cuando él añadió a la tortura de sus manos también la de su rostro, pasaba la barba por el cuello y el rostro de Fransheska riendo como un niño, mientras la mantenía inmovilizada con sus manos y con su cuerpo.

- Te mereces esto por tramposa – Indico mientras sus dedos hacían estragos en la cintura y el estomago de la chica.

- ¡No hice trampas! – Se defendió con la voz ronca por las risas – Solo quería saber a donde me llevaras de Luna de Miel – Agrego en tono inocente.

- Bien… ¿Quieres saber a donde iremos? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió con una sonrisa – Si me das un beso te lo digo – Señalo emulando el gesto de su esposa.

- ¡Eso es chantaje! – Lo acuso fingiendo estar enfadada, pero en sus ojos bailaba la risa.

- ¡Claro que no! – Se defendió en tono vehemente – Se llama negociación… o trueque, lleva muchas años usándose en todo el mundo, yo tengo algo que tú quieres y tú tienes algo que yo deseo… así que intercambiamos – Expuso con una gran sonrisa.

- Esta bien, tú ganas… pero solo uno – Le indico mirándolo seria.

Él asintió en silencio y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que ella subía para ofrecerle sus labios, Albert libero las manos de su esposa para tomarla por la nuca y acercarla a él, apoderándose de su boca en un beso intenso, profundo y cargado de pasión. Fransheska sintió que su cuerpo se derretía bajo el delicioso peso del el de su esposo, todo a su alrededor desapareció y solo fue consciente de eso que él le brindaba, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello se Albert y le entrego su boca con total libertad, mientras él se deleitaba en la exquisita rendición de ella.

- Lo que deseas saber esta en un sobre dentro de ese maletín – Le hizo saber minutos después cuando interrumpieron el beso – Iré a buscarlo – Dijo haciendo el intento de levantarse.

- Me lo enseñas después… quédate aquí conmigo – Le indico reteniéndolo y buscando sus labios de nuevo con la mirada nublada por el deseo.

- Pensé que te morías de curiosidad por saber nuestros destinos… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo, con una mirada de ensoñación.

- Nuestros destinos… ¿Son varios? – Pregunto emocionada, él asintió sonriendo – Bueno has despertado mi curiosidad de nuevo… ve a buscar ese sobre – Menciono con energía moviéndose para sentarse sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, manteniendo la sabana en su cuerpo, mientras lo instaba a colocarse de pie.

Él dejo libre una carcajada y se encamino hasta el sillón donde estaba el bolso de mano que utilizaba para los viajes, extrajo de este un sobre de manilla, color mostaza y regreso hasta ella quien tenia en su mirada cientos de estrellas y una amplia sonrisa, le entrego el sobre sentándose frente a ella para ver su reacción. Fransheska abrió el sobre y con dedos temblorosos por la ansiedad comenzó a sacar unos mas pequeños en color blanco que tenían sellos postales diferentes así como distintas banderas grabadas en las esquinas, los abrió y extrajo de estos algo que parecían ser boletos de barco, aéreos, de trenes, seguidamente observo los destinos a los cuales pertenecían cada uno y mientras pasaba uno a uno sus ojos se iban iluminando mas, así como su sonrisa se hacia mas ancha, al finalizar busco los ojos de su esposo mientras los de ella se mostraban húmedos por las lagrimas de emoción.

- ¿Iremos a todos estos lugares? – Pregunto con la voz grave y sus labios temblaron ligeramente al pronunciar las palabras.

- Los visitaremos todos… aun faltan algunos que confirmaremos una vez estemos cerca, pues debemos guiarnos por el estado del tiempo y que las vías estén en buen estado… - Decía cuando ella dejo libre una lagrima y un jadeo de sorpresa - ¿Te agrada la idea? – Pregunto pues aunque la respuesta parecía ser evidente él necesitaba oírla de sus labios.

- ¿En verdad me lo preguntas? ¡Por Dios Albert si aun no puedo creerlo! Sabes que no he viajado a otros lugares que no sean dentro de Europa y ver que ahora visitare todos estos y junto a ti… es demasiado maravilloso… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomaremos? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- El que sea necesario para visitarlos todos… tres, cuatro… seis meses, no importa todos los que sean necesarios para que conozcas cada rincón mi amor, bueno para que conozcamos pues hay muchos de ellos que yo aun no he visto, sé que es mucho tiempo… si deseas podemos ir a unos pocos ahora y dejamos los demás para mas adelante… - Mencionaba cuando ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Los visitaremos todos… mi vida no sabes lo feliz que me haces, la verdad sospechaba que seria un viaje largo, pero pensaba que a lo mucho un mes por tus obligaciones en el banco, jamás imagine que recorreríamos todos estos lugares, te prometí que te seguiría a cualquier parte y pienso cumplirlo… ¡Estoy tan emocionada! No podre dejar de hablar de todos estos lugares y las cosas que veremos cuando me encuentre con mis padres de nuevo y con Fabrizio – Expreso posando su mirada una vez más en los boletos, sin dejar de sonreír, con la mirada iluminada.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado… quería darte la sorpresa mi amor – Señalo él sonriendo.

- Me ha encantado, muchas gracias mi vida… estoy tan feliz… tú me haces tan feliz, tanto – Dijo acercándose a él mientras colocaba el sobre a un lado, se lanzo sobre Albert rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos - ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! – Expreso, emocionada mientras dejaba caer una lluvia de besos en el rostro de su esposo y reía con él.

- De haber sabido que esta seria tu reacción te lo digo antes – Expuso el chico feliz.

- Te perdono todo el tiempo que me hiciste esperar, ha valido la pena, eres tan especial Albert, me haces tan feliz mi amor… no tendré como pagarle a la vida por todo esto – Menciono emocionada hasta las lagrimas.

- Amándonos Fransheska, esa será la mejor forma de pagarle a la vida por esto que nos ha dado, por unirnos – Esbozo con la voz ronca por las emociones que llevaba dentro.

Ella asintió en silencio dejando libre un par de lagrimas que él seco con sus labios, después de eso la abrazo con fuerza y la beso emocionado, ella se dejo llevar por ese beso y un movimiento en falso, los hizo caer sobre la cama, la chica encima de él, quien comenzó a reír divertido, ella lo acompaño y en minutos la habitación se lleno de risas, se besaron de nuevo y la visión de sus cuerpos desnudos renovó el deseo en ambos, las caricias no se hicieron esperar y las carcajadas fueron remplazadas por gemidos y jadeos cargados de placer que inundaron el lugar, mientras sus cuerpos se unían de nuevo, meciéndose en esa danza mágica y especial, que los llevo a volar muy alto y regresar a la tierra mas enamorados aun.

La mirada de Gezabel, se posaba en Gerard que lanzaba la ropa en las maletas sin ningún cuidado, no entendía por qué ese cambio de decisión en irse dos días antes, ella apenas procesaba la información y él se movía muy rápido dentro de la habitación, mientras lo observaba desde la cama donde se encontraba sentada y a segundos su mirada se anclaba en los nudos de ropa en la valija.

- Gerard, no entiendo, como que nos vamos hoy mismo… ¿Paso algo? - Pregunto tomando un pantalón de él y doblándolo adecuadamente.

- No… no pasa nada. – Acoto, pero su voz era demasiado fría, de sobre manera sabia que su actitud no era por ella, así regreso de la calle. – Solo nos vamos.

- Esta bien, pero al menos podríamos pedirle a alguna de las mucamas que organicen tu equipaje. – Hablo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él. – Porque eso. – Señalando la maleta. – Es un completo desastre.- Rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven y mostrándole una maravillosa sonrisa, a la que él correspondió a medias.

- Tienes razón. – Susurro llevando una de sus manos y tomado la de Gezabel, para llevársela a los labios y depositarle un beso suave beso en el dorso, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

La chica sabia que algo le pasaba y sus teorías se reforzaron al ver los nudillos de la mano maltratados, ella dejo libre un suspiro y cerro los ojos, sintiendo en ese momento los labios de él posarse sobre los de ellas, en un tierno beso, después de un minuto de saborear los labios y disfrutar de las sensaciones, él se alejó y ella llevo sus manos para acunar el rostro de él.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto en un susurro mirando los ojos negros, mientras veía como el tragaba en seco y sus ojos demostraban que ocultaban algo que le dolía. Él asintió en silencio, pero después negó y se aferro a ella, abrazándola y un sollozo se escucho en la habitación, seguidamente de los espasmos del cuerpo de Gerard que eran producidos por el llanto. – Amor. – Susurro la joven mientras frotaba la espalda de él y sin poder entender que había pasado. – ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? – Pregunto haciendo el abrazo más fuerte.

- Geza yo… yo no quiero tener secretos contigo pero esto no puedo contártelo… no debo hacerlo. – Hablo con voz temblorosa y alejándose un poco mirándola a los ojos. – Pasa algo, si pasa, pero no a mi y yo no puedo decir que es, ni mucho menos que persona esta involucrada, solo confía en mi, es mejor que no vayamos esta misma noche… no quiero, no puedo estar aquí. – Su voz evidenciaba la tormenta que lo azotaba interiormente, ella solo asintió en silencio.

- Está bien, sabes que yo te apoyare en todo, que estaré contigo en los momentos más difíciles, ¿Que no haría yo por ti? – Se pregunto ella misma. – Me rentaría el sótano en el infierno por ti, cargaría con miles de cruces por este amor, por este sentimiento. – Susurro perdida en la mirada.

Esas palabras taladraron en su corazón, cautivándolo y enamorándolo aun más, pero también se fijaron en su conciencia mezclándose con algunas palabras de Jules y su mirada se anclo en Gezabel, preguntándose en ese momento ¿Que seria de él si no pudiese tenerla?, si ella no fuese libre, la amaría igualmente, porque no es un estado civil lo que define un sentimiento, es la esencia y entonces comprendió a su amigo, lo comprendía a él, pero no a esa mujer que jugaba con él porque de eso estaba seguro, ella ya sabia lo difícil que era decirle adiós al amor y fue realmente doloroso aun cuando no fue correspondió, con quien no había compartido nada, con quien no tenia recuerdos hermosamente poderosos, sabría que no tenia la fuerza mucho menos la voluntad para renunciar a Gezabel, que la sola idea lo torturaba.

- Te amo. – Susurro él al tiempo que buscaba los labios de ella, para besarlos hasta dejar su piel en los de ella, fundirse y respirar el mismo aliento.

Después de varios minutos demostrándose el amor que se tenían, Gezabel bajo y pidió la ayuda de una de las mucamas para que preparase el equipaje de ambos, la mirada de ella capto a los señores de la casa en una de las terrazas, Frank se encontraba sentado cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas y su mirada se fijaba en un libro realmente estaba sumido en la lectura, mientras que Elisa tenia al niño en sus piernas y al parecer le estaba enseñando a contarse los dedos de las manos, parecían ser una pareja normal, pero no feliz, al menos en ella no había felicidad, ella que es mujer puede apreciarlo fácilmente, se siente plena con su hijo pero no dichosa como mujer, no en este momento.

Sin duda alguna la vida de esta mujer era triste, el señor Wells es un hombre extraordinario, un anfitrión único, pero como esposo, como el esposo de una mujer joven no es lo que alguna pueda soñar, no es lo que una espera. – Dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino a la alcoba de Gerard donde la mujer ya organizaba el equipaje, ella fue a su habitación y empezó a prepararse para el viaje.

Después de cuarenta minutos Gerard y Gezabel bajaban las escaleras él venia con equipaje en mano y su mirada se poso en la pelirroja que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana con la mirada perdida en el jardín con el niño dormido en los brazos, la sola presencia de esa mujer le causaba rechazo, como podía ser tan hipócrita y jugar con dos hombres, sin valorar los sentimientos de estos, solo satisfacer su deseo, buscar su placer y nada mas, como podía una mujer caer tan bajo y no respetar siquiera a su propio hijo.

En ese momento Frank salía del despacho, captándolos bajar las escaleras, sus pasos se detuvieron al ver las maletas en las manos de Gerard y preparado para el viaje, evidenciando su sorpresa, Elisa también fue consiente de la presencia de los chicos, poniéndose de pie lentamente al verlos listos para marcharse.

- Gerard. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Frank sin poder coordinar.

- Disculpa Frank es que hemos decidió irnos hoy. – Desvió la mirada a la mujer a su lado. – Gezabel quiere conocer un poco Nueva York y por eso nos vamos dos días antes, fue una decisión de ultimo momento, apenas lo decidimos esta tarde. – Acoto regresando la mirada al hombre y llegando al final de las escaleras.

- Si señor estoy ansiosa por conocer Nueva York, me han dicho que el central Park en esta época es bellísimo, que empieza a teñirse de naranja. – Dijo ella mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas y tratando de parecer convincente, mientras ayudaba a Gerard a dar la mejor de las excusas.

- Ciertamente es hermoso. – Acoto Eliza parándose al lado de su esposo y aferrándose a uno de sus brazos, Gerard fijo la mirada en el agarre y no podía creer lo manipuladora que era esta mujer como antes no se dio cuenta de que era una rastrera. – Pero podrían esperar un poco mas pues aun no esta en todo su esplendor… deberían quedarse una semana más y así estar para el otoño. – Hablaba con amabilidad esa que para Gerard era una mentira.

- Gracias señora, pero tengo asuntos pendientes en Francia, creo que ya los he evadido lo suficiente. – Tratando de controlarse y parecer lo mas amable posible, pero en realidad quería decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella, que era una mujer sin escrúpulos, sin decencia.

- En ese caso no tiene caso que sigamos insistiendo, pero si nos dan unos minutos podríamos prepararnos y acompañarlos a la estación, aun falta para que salga el tren. – Acoto la pelirroja, mientras Frank aun no salía del asombro ya que veía en Gerard cierta incomodidad.

- No señora la verdad no hace falta, ya mucho se han esmerado por brindarnos comodidad. – Expuso Gezabel sonriente, ya que Gerard solo fijo la mirada en la pelirroja y en ese momento supuso que Elisa tenía algo que ver con su partida.

- Hijo, Gerard, pero me hubieses avisado, si hace un par de horas que llegaste, no vas a avisarle a Jules, seguramente querrá enviarle algo a su familia, ¿No tenían planeado salir mañana? – Pregunto Frank con voz amable.

- Si señor íbamos, pero la verdad es que prefiero complacer a mi prometida… - Desviando una vez mas la mirada a Gezabel y ella pudo notar como los ojos de él se cristalizaban un poco además de que su voz había vibrado. – Sin embargo pasare por su departamento antes de llegar a la estación. – Expuso sonriente, esa sonrisa que era obligada, coloco las maletas en la alfombra y se acercó Frank dándole un abrazo. – Gracias por todo Frank, siempre has sido un hombre honorable, por eso mi padre te aprecia tanto, por lo que te veo como un tío. – Hablaba haciendo estrecho el abrazo, sintiendo tanta melancolía porque él no se merecía lo que le estaban haciendo, no se merecía a la mujerzuela que tenia al lado.

- No tienes que verme como tu tío, sabemos que eres mi sobrino, para eso Jean Paul, Gautier y yo somos hermanos, una amistad de tantos años es más fuerte que cualquier lazo de sangre. – Expuso palmeándole la mejilla con ternura. – Y quiero que le digas a tu padre que los iré a visitar pronto, tal vez en dos meses, prometo preparar todo, pero espera un segundo. – Dijo alejándose y encaminándose al despacho, Gerard aprovecho ese momento y desvió la mirada a Gezabel.

Dennis llego y le ofreció su ayuda a la señora Elisa quien le entrego el niño dormido no sin antes depositarle un beso en los cabellos, para después la joven alisar un poco su vestido y regresar la mirada a los presentes.

- Espero verdaderamente que disfruten la estadía en Nueva York me imagino que no han reservado algún hotel, me dan un minuto y llamo al Palace, para que les guarden la suite principal, mi familia tiene acciones en este hotel… - Hablaba encaminándose al teléfono.

- Señora… - Intervino Gerard. – No es necesario que lo haga, ya su tío William me había ofrecido la estadía en el Palace, habrá una habitación para nosotros. – Dijo tratando de parecer lo mas amable posible.

- Bueno en ese caso. – Acoto Elisa elevando ambas cejas y mostrando una sonrisa, esa que Gerard aborreció completamente. – No hay nada que hacer, verdaderamente ha sido un placer su visita señor Lambert igualmente señorita Cárdenas. – Hablaba la pelirroja, mientras Gezabel le sonreía.

En ese momento apareció Frank con una gran sonrisa y una maleta rectangular Rimowa de metal, la cual coloco sobre una de las mesas y abrió dejando al descubierto lo que llevaba dentro.

- Esto es para mi ahijado. – Dijo sonriente.

- Creo que Jean Pierre tendrá mucho tiempo de ocio. – Expuso sonriente Gerard al ver que lo que había dentro de la maleta era un equipo de golf y otro de Polo, todos los tacos y bastones personalizados en los mangos eran de platino y el nombre del joven tallado en oro. - El palacio de Luxemburgo se dará cuenta que uno de sus senadores faltara mas de lo habitual.

- Solo espero que me dedique una de las victorias. - Dijo Frank sonriendo y cerrando la maleta. – Y que espero en menos de tres meses retarlo a un partido de Golf. – Finiquito al tiempo que le hacia un ademan a André quien siempre permanecía a un lado de la puerta principal. – Llama a Douglas. – Le pidió al mayordomo, quien asintió en silencio y salió en búsqueda de uno de los guardaespaldas.

Mientras los esposos se despedían de los invitados, Neil en ese momento bajaba las escaleras por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad para despedirse también, él si partiría al día siguiente a Charlestón, siendo el moreno más perceptivo que Elisa, se dio cuenta de como el francés miraba con cierto recelo a su hermana, tal vez ella se había dado cuenta, pero no quería aceptarlo, suponiendo que él nunca la vio con buenos ojos, eso lo sabia muy bien, pero al menos que demostrara un poco de respeto y agradecimiento por los que le habían brindado techo estos días.

Cuando el Douglas llego fue el encargado de llevar el equipaje al vehículo que los llevaría a la estación de trenes no sin antes pasar por el apartamento de Jules, a Geza le extraño que se despidió de su amigo muy rápido, además de que regreso con las manos vacías, cuando le pregunto que le había dicho, él solo dijo que nada relevante, solo se despidieron y ya, algo que le pareció muy raro, pues ellos eran mas que amigos, eran como hermanos, para solo despedirse y ya.

Habían pasado tantos años, nueva tal vez diez desde que no visitaba esta calle, esperaba encontrarla igual o tal vez mejor, pero por el contrario estaba aun más corroída, había demasiada miseria se lo dejaban claro, las personas tiradas en las aceras vestida con harapos y suplicando por un poco de comida o una moneda, también estaba mas peligrosa, las pandillas en cada esquina hacían que el nudo en su estomago se acrecentara y hacer mas intensa su angustia, mientras fijaba su mirada negra en esta a ver si lograba reconocer entre esos hombres de mal aspecto a sus hermanos, pero ningún rostro familiar, solo ellos estudiando el auto, estaba segura que este tipo de vehículo no entraba en esta zona, mucho menos en esta calle y le preocupaba su seguridad y la seguridad de la persona que la acompañaba.

Era una mezcla muy grande de sentimientos, por un lado sentía miedo de rencontrarse con su pasado, por otro vergüenza pues podía ver la mirada verde recorriendo el lugar y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, estaba impresionado esto tal vez sobrepasaba lo que él se imaginaba, su mente voló inmediatamente al momento en que le confeso por qué no quería visitar a su familia.

Flash Back

Flammy Hamilton estaba concentrada en frotar con la esponja el pecho de Manuelle, con la mirada perdida en como en esta área creaba mas espuma a consecuencia de los vellos, tratando con esto de evitar la respuesta a la pregunta que él le hizo, dejo libre un suspiro tratando de quitar ese peso que traía sobre sus hombros.

- Nunca les avise que me había enlistado como enfermera voluntaria, en realidad desde que me escape de mi casa para cumplir mi sueño de ser enfermera no supieron de mi… quería salir del ambiente en el cual estaba… a mi… mis padres administraban una taberna, a mi padre lo conocían como el borracho Hamilton. – Mostro media sonrisa con la cual intentaba ocultar el dolor de los recuerdos. – Mi madre también estaba perdida en la bebida, no hacia nada por mejorar, mi padre ya era un caso perdido… yo no quería esa vida, estaba cansada de escucharlos discutir todo el tiempo, por lo que un día me marche y me fui a una escuela de enfermería, nunca mas quise saber de ellos, porque cuando le dije a mi madre lo que quería hacer se burlo en mi cara, lloro de la risa. – Flammy apretaba con sus puños el paño, mientras Manuelle la observaba en silencio, podía ver como la barbilla le temblaba pero no lloraba. – Sin embargo se me hizo difícil olvidarme de los seres que me trajeron al mundo, yo ponía todo mi empeño, siempre quise destacar, dar lo mejor de mi, para demostrarle a mi madre que había cumplido mi sueño… que si se puede soñar, que si nos empeñamos podemos hacerlos realidad, pero no tuve el valor de regresar tenia miedo que no me dejase regresar al hospital o que hiriera nuevamente mis ilusiones, supo que era una enfermera, cuando me fui a la guerra, yo tenia miedo, mucho miedo… porque existía esa gran posibilidad de morir, ya no tenia nada solo mi vocación, le envié una carta, compre algunos obsequios para mis hermanos y todo, absolutamente todo lo que había reunido se lo envié.

El resto usted lo sabe teniente, bueno sabe lo que es estar en la guerra, a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo alejada de mi familia, los extrañaba… pero me conoce y nunca me dejo llevar por sentimentalismos, mi función era salvar vidas, rendir todas las horas precisas, nunca tenia tiempo para pensar, solo trabajar, trabajar y estuve a punto de morir, solo que alguien me salvo la vida logro lanzarme al suelo de un empujón cuando una bala iba directo a mi cabeza, ese alguien al que conocí poco a poco se convirtió en mi prometido, se llamaba Michael era un medico militar y supe lo que era el sentimentalismo. – Dejo libre media sonrisa. – Me hizo vulnerable y me molestaba serlo, sin embargo sabía siempre como sacar la mejor parte de mí, era feliz, fui realmente feliz por primera vez, pero a él lo enviaron a Verdún, no regreso… no con vida, en ese momento me cerré a cualquier posibilidad de sentir, de volver a ser débil, hasta que lo conocí teniente. – Dijo mientras se miraba en las pupilas de Manuelle y las de ellas se encontraban brillantes. – Ahora soy tan feliz como nunca lo he sido. – Acoto llevándose una mano al pronunciado vientre, que aunque llevase menos tiempo de gestación que Marión este era mucho más grande.

Manuelle llevo una mano a la nuca de la joven y la atrajo cerca de él tanto como para besarla, tiernamente ese beso que se hizo demandante, mientras ella posaba las manos en las mejillas del rubio, hasta que se alejó un poco, apenas centímetros.

- Sin duda alguna la guerra nos ha quitado mucho, pues ya sabe la historia de mi familia y de quien en ese entonces fuese mi prometida, pero también creo que nos brindo la oportunidad de conocernos y saber que usted era para mi. – Respondió mirándola a los ojos. – Voy a acompañarla a visitar a su familia y que su madre se entere que hizo su sueño realidad, que no solo es una gran enfermera, con un gran cargo en uno de los hospitales mas importantes de Francia, si no que también es una gran mujer, pero quiero también que la perdone, pues ella solo creía en lo que veía, en lo que la rodeaba, no pensaba y no daba crédito a su fuerza de voluntad, sus padres se equivocaron, tomaron decisiones erróneas, no los juzguemos.

Fin del flash back

Ahora Flammy sentía el corazón brincando en su garganta mientras que en su mano sentía el calor de ese agarre que su prometido le brindaba, de esa confianza, protección y ayuda que le ofrecía.

Manuelle observaba algo sorprendido tanta miseria, esto era insólito, si estaba acostumbrado a la pobreza, pues siempre fueron realmente pobres, pero solo había carencias, no miseria, pues siempre se ayudaban del campo y trataban de mejorar sus viviendas rurales, pero estas estaban completamente deterioradas y era por voluntad propia, recuerda que su casa era una parte de ladrillos y la otra de barro y piedras, pero siempre su madre y hermana se preocuparon por mantenerla limpia y organizada.

La delincuencia reina en el lugar, solo espera no se metan con ellos, no por él sino por el estado de la señorita Hamilton, quien le dio la orden al chofer de detener el vehículo, lo cual hicieron frente a una destartalada taberna.

- Voy a bajar, usted puede esperarme aquí teniente. – Le dijo y después se llevo la mano de él a los labios y le deposito un beso.

- Tendrá que quitarme los brazos para que no suba a la silla y la acompañe y aun así me arrastraría. – Respondió acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla, por lo que Flammy le mostro ese gesto que a él le encantaba y que era una sonrisa o al menos un intento.

Bajaron del vehículo y ella lo ayudo para que pudiese subir los escalones con la silla, abrieron las puertas de la taberna y el olor a alcohol, sudor, vomito y muchos mas desagradable golpeo violetamente sus olfatos.

- ¡No sabe leer, esta cerrado! – Grito un hombre que se encontraba detrás de una barra y secaba con un paño unos vasos.

- Leer se señor, ahora no se si usted sepa de modales. – Intervino Manuelle con voz fría y fuerte sin detenerse a pensar que ese podría ser el padre de Flammy, solo que le molesto de sobre manera la forma tan brusca del hombre quien pareció tragarse sus palabras, ante la autoridad que demostró el rubio en la silla de ruedas.

- Disculpe señor. – Dijo colocando el vaso sobre la barra. –No estoy de muy buen humor, tanto trabajo con estos borracho, pero no se puede hacer nada. – Acoto secándose las manos con el paño y saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

- Disculpe señor solo necesitamos una información, yo busco a los dueños de la taberna.- Dijo Flammy con la mirada en el hombre.

- Bien en que puedo servirle. – Desvió la mirada al vientre. – Señora.

- ¿Es usted el dueño? – pregunto y él asintió en silencio. –Y Rose Hamilton… o Samuel Hamilton, ellos eran los dueños. –Acoto la joven.

- Si Rose era la antigua dueña, me la vendió hace unos cuatro años. – Le explico con voz amable. – Ella ahora tiene un taller de costura en la próxima cuadra, seguramente ahí la encontrara porque vive en el mismo lugar.

- Muchas gracias señor, es muy amable. – Agradeció Flammy por la información.

Salieron del lugar y no subieron al vehículo, Flammy prefirió caminar y empujar la silla de Manuelle, mientras eran seguidos por el carro en que los había enviado Fabrizio, además de las miradas de las personas en la calle.

Exactamente una cuadra después la mirada de Flammy se poso sobre una tabla la cual tenía unas letras en rojo y las cuales eran alusivas aun taller de costura, la joven dejo libre un suspiro y detuvo la silla se paro aun lado, para después llamar a la puerta , esperaron unos minutos y fue Rose quien abrió la puerta.

El cuerpo de Flammy se estremeció al verla nuevamente, estaba mas vieja y mucho mas delgada, estaba completamente delgada no quedaba nada de esa mujer obesa que recordaba por madre, la reconoció al mirar sus ojos y los de ella se llenaron de lagrimas, pero las retuvo, al borde dándole la pelea para no derramarlas.

Rose poso la mirada en los ojos negros esos que se podían apreciar a través de los cristales de los lentes, el cabello negro suelto, sus mirada recorrió el rosto varias veces, para después perseguir con el cuerpo, anclando su vista en el vientre. Mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente y sus ojos se inundaban, dos lágrimas pesadas corrieron por sus mejillas las cuales limpio rápidamente, al ver a esa joven hermosa y elegante.

- Pensé que habías muerto. – Fue lo único que dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Me invitas a pasar. – Pidió Flammy en un hilo de voz ese que las lágrimas apenas le dejaban alcanzar.

La mujer se hizo a un lado, abriendo más la puerta y sus mirada se encontró con la de Manuelle, él asintió en silencio a modo de saludo y ella lo imito, al entrar se percataron de que el lugar era bastante pequeño y se encontraba en una situación realmente precaria, apenas una cama pequeña y una mesa, donde había una maquina de coser, y una cesta con varios implementos de costura, sobre una mesa reposaban varias prendas, tal vez trabajo pendiente.

Rose quito las prendas de la silla y las coloco sobre la mesa, para después hacer un ademan e invitar a sentar a Flammy, ella tomo asiento en la cama, la cual crujió, demostrando con esto que estaba bastante desgastada, Manuelle sentía una extraña sensación en la garganta, eran lagrimas al ver tanta penuria.

- ¿Como estas? – Pregunto Rose tratando de seguir reteniendo las lagrimas.

- Estoy bien mamá. – Dijo Flammy sintiendo un gran alivio al decirlo. – Te presento a mi prometido el teniente Manuelle Laroche. - Haciendo un ademan hacia el rubio quien tendió la mano y la dama no pudo mas que responder al gesto, peor Manuelle tomo con ambas manos la de la señora, tratando de confortarla con esto.

- Es un placer señora. – Susurro el hombre y ella asintió en silencio, se le hacia imposible hablar ante las emociones que la dominaban.

- ¿Y papá? ¿Mis hermanos? – Preguntaba Flammy recorriendo con su mirada el pequeño lugar percatándose que no había espacio para nadie mas, que solo ella vivía en este lugar.

- Tu padre murió hace cuatro años de cirrosis hepática. – Dijo la mujer dejando libre un suspiro que no era más que un quejido del alma. – Tus hermanos, bueno a Chris lo mataron, en un enfrentamiento con la policía, mientras que Daniel esta preso, cuando fueron a buscarlo en la casa, vieron las condiciones tan deplorables en las que vivíamos y el estado me quito a Jackson, Alan y Scarlett terminaron adoptándolos y solo los veo una vez al mes, aunque últimamente no me dejan verlos, no consideran positiva mi presencia para ellos. – Dijo y un sollozo se escapo de su boca.

Flammy ni siquiera lo podía creer, apenas estaba tratando de procesar la noticia de la muerte de su padre cuando su madre le conto todo lo sucedido, no había nada de su familia, no había nada de lo que ella recordaba, las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y se quito los lentes para limpiar la evidencia de su dolor.

- Cuando se los llevaron, vendí la tasca, sabia que esa era la perdición de la familia, pero nunca antes quise dejarla porque era lo único que teníamos, lo que nos mantenía a flote… ahora estoy haciendo lo que siempre me gusto, lo que verdaderamente me gustaba. – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el delantal.

- Mamá… Mamá. – Dijo Flammy dejando la silla y colocándose de rodillas frente a su madre le tomo las manos. – Yo lo siento, siento haberme ido y no dejarles saber más de mí.-Mientras mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- No lo sientas hija, hiciste bien… pues si te hubiese quedado, habrías terminado infectada también… te hubiese arrastrado a esta miseria, yo no supe… no tuve valor para llevar una familia, perseguiste tu sueño y mírate, estas hermosa, eres elegante y distinguida, tiene un prometido muy apuesto y que te representa… si te hubieses quedado aquí, no tuvieses nada, estaría igual que yo. – Dijo con tristeza. – Pero ya yo estoy vieja, eso no importa, ahora lo único que importa es que sé que no todo esta perdido, que estas viva, esto es un milagro porque yo te creí muerta, nunca nadie me dio alguna información, solo una vez vino una chica rubia con otro chico y ellos fueron los que me dijeron que te habías ido a la guerra, yo en ese entonces te sentí perdida. – Dijo con nostalgia. – Pero ahora estas aquí y me traes un nieto. – Acoto al tiempo que acaricio el vientre de Flammy, mientras Manuelle observaba la escena y su garganta se encontraba cerrada.

- Mamá yo… yo estoy aquí en américa de visita, pues debo regresar a Francia, es allá donde tengo mi trabajo, también esta el trabajo de Manuelle, quien aun trabaja con la inteligencia militar… me gustaría ver a mis hermanos antes de regresar.

- Señora me gustaría que nos acompañara, puedo ofrecerle una vida más tranquila y más cómoda. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Manuelle, si bien no poseía lujos, ni era un hombre rico poseía una casa mucho mas optima que esta. Flammy y Rose miraron al hombre desconcertada. – Es la madre de Flammy, puede estar con nosotros.

- No… no señor la verdad no hace falta, yo estoy bien aquí, ya estoy vieja y no quiero viajar, nunca en mi sesenta años tome un barco, no lo hare ahora… no puedo irme de américa, ¿Quien se hará cargo de Daniel cuando obtenga la libertad? él se esta reformando… muchas gracias señor Laroche, pero aquí estoy muy bien… también puedo visitar a Scarlett ella siempre quiere verme, no puedo abandonarlos. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Entiendo que no quiera alejarse, pero al menos un poco de ayuda… y no aceptare un no por respuesta señora. – Expuso el hombre con voz cariñosa, la mujer solo bajo la vista.

Después de casi una hora de conversación, donde Rose se entero de todos los logros de su hija, de como había salido adelante y sentirse realmente orgullosa, ellos terminaron por despedirse, las mujeres con lagrimas en los ojos, pero la chica prometió regresar y traerle algunas cosas y con las esperanzas puestas en que antes de marcharse de Chicago, visitar a Daniel en prisión, también buscaría la manera de que los padres adoptivos de sus otros tres hermanos le permitiesen verlos.

Manuelle le dejo claro que no se irían sin casarse pues quería que ella estuviese presente en el enlace, Rose admiro al hombre rubio ya que aun sin tener piernas se veía realmente independiente y capaz de hacer feliz a su hija, él aun siendo lisiado se le veía el interés por sacar adelante a su hija, caso contrario a lo que ella le paso, su esposo nunca busco la manera de luchar, siempre demostró ser un hombre haragán y bebedor, aun así ella se enamoro de él y se dejo llevar mas por los sentimiento que por la lógica, no escucho los consejos de su familia, ni de sus amigas, solo creía en las falsas palabras de un posible cambio de él por eso cuando le propuso escaparse ni siquiera lo pensó y lo siguió, bien se lo dijo, que lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno y eso fue lo que él le brindo, le brindo el infierno y sin embargo su amor por él la hacían fuerte y soportar, pero después de tantas decepciones ese amor termino, se acabó sin mas, ya ella no podía hacer nada con seis hijos y aun cuando no hubiese amor, había lastima sentía mucha lastima por él por verlo en tales condiciones.

Esas a las cuales ella estuvo a punto de lanzarse pues también la arrastro a la bebida y estuvo a punto de perderse en esta hasta que se le llevaron a los hijos, hasta que se quedo sola, fue cuando abrió ralamente los ojos y decidió dejar de lado la bebida y hacer todo lo posible para recuperar a sus hijos, solo que estos ya no querían estar con ella, la rechazaban, solo Scarlett aun sentía ese cariño maternal por ella, aun cuando nunca se lo brindo como debería, ahora esta dando lo mejor de si para recuperarla, pues los padres adoptivos le han prometidos el compartirla, le han dicho que si encuentra establecerse con mejores condiciones permitirán que pase los fines de semana con ella, es por eso ahora lucha y se la pasa remendando ropa día y noche. A Flammy le alegra enormemente saberla bien, con un hombre justo que la ama, siempre supo que su hija tendría un mejor futuro, pues lucho por esto, por esa felicidad que tiene en sus manos y sabe que no va a destruir, siempre fue realmente centrada.

El canto de las gaviotas, los gritos de algunos trabajadores en los alrededores del muelle y la sirenas de algún remolque era lo que mas logra sobre salir entre el bullicio de las personas que se aglomeraban en el lugar para despedir a sus seres queridos y desear que el viaje en barco que duraba casi un mes fuese placentero y seguro.

Ellos se encontraban en el salón privado del muelle a la espera del barco que los llevaría hasta Londres, el cual casualmente seria una vez mas el Mauritania, el trasatlántico se había quedado en puerto diez días para recibir algunas reparaciones y el mantenimiento de rutina, aunque este generalmente se llevaba a cabo en Belfast, donde se encontraban los mejores astilleros, para suerte de los esposos Grandchester la compañía había decidido hacerlo en Nueva York.

- Sigo pensando que deberían tomarse una semana mas para descansar, apenas hemos llegado de un viaje en barco y no nos hemos detenido un instante – Decía Eleonor intentando convencer a su hijo y su nuera.

- Madre somos conscientes de ello… pero ya lo hemos decidido, además te prometemos que una vez nos instalemos en Escocia, dejaremos de lado los viajes por lo menos unos tres meses… hasta navidad cuando vayamos a visitarlos – Menciono Terry en tono calmado.

- Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero deberías tomar en cuenta el estado de Candy Terruce, un viaje en barco estos primeros meses son una tortura por las nauseas y los mareos hijos… no veo porque tienen que volverse a Escocia si aquí también pueden disfrutar de su viaje de bodas y su tiempo juntos… mi casa en Florida es hermosa y les dará la privacidad que ambos desean – Insistió la mujer, que ciertamente no deseaba estar lejos de su hijo después de haberlo estado por casi toda su vida y después de haberlo creído perdido por cuatro años, además deseaba ver la evolución del embarazo de Candy en los primeros meses, ser el apoyo de la chica para cuando esta lo necesitara.

- Eleonor, yo estoy bien… no me pasara nada, además solo es un mes… tal vez sea menos pues el Mauritania es muy rápido, te prometo que estaremos en constante comunicación con ustedes desde el barco, me encantaría aceptar tu invitación, pero tanto Terry como yo habíamos acordado regresar a Escocia – Indico la rubia mirando a su suegra, en parte ella comprendía la actitud de la duquesa.

- Lo sé hija… solo que… bueno, confieso que los extrañare muchísimo, deseaba pasar mas tiempo con los dos y con mi nieto, quería ver como poco a poco comenzaba a mostrarse, pero entiendo que desean tener unos días para ustedes solos y además que se lo merecen, después de todo lo pasado es lógico, pero les advierto que iremos a visitarlos así que ni sueñen que se libraran de nuestra presencia tan fácil… - Exponía y dejo ver una sonrisa cuando su hijo coloco los ojos en blanco, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro por la expresión, mientras Dominique junto a ellos dejaba libre una risita.

- Creo que la noticia que serás abuela te ha convertido en una viejita quisquillosa y sentimental – Comento Terry divertido acercándose a su madre.

- Terruce Greum no me llames así… para tu información soy una de las abuelas mas jóvenes y hermosas que hayas visto en tu vida – Indico levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

- Yo puedo dar fe de eso – Se dejo escuchar la voz del duque que regresaba de la capitanía del puerto, lucia mas relajado y feliz – Aquí están sus boletos, ya el equipaje esta abordo según me informaron, los ubique uno de los camarotes del centro para que sea mas estable Candice y no te veas expuesta al balanceo del barco constantemente – Indico con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señor… Richard, necesitare estos meses para acostumbrarme a llamarlo así – Confeso sintiéndose un poco apenada aun.

- Espero sinceramente que consigas hacerlo, desde hace algún tiempo para acá, siento que ser llamado solamente por mi nombre de pila me hace sentir mas ligero, al parecer es cierto lo que dice Terruce, que el titulo es algo pesado – Le contesto a la chica sonriente.

- Bueno… creo que ya es hora de abordar – Menciono Terry al escuchar la sirena que era el llamado a los pasajeros, se volvió hacia su hermana a la cual se le humedecieron los ojos – Nos veremos muy pronto hurraca – Indico divertido al ver que ella fruncía el ceño y le dio un abrazo – Creo que tendré que conseguirte otro apodo ya que has dejado eso de hablar hasta por los codos de lado, te prometo que será mas bonito… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Eso espero yo también… con Candy fuiste benévolo, puedes hacerlo conmigo también, me encanto verte de nuevo Terry, me hizo tan feliz que espero hacerlo muy pronto, no olvides que debes ayudarme a enseñarle a los gemelos muchos trucos y ha hablar, se están tardando demasiado… - Esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió.

- Te lo prometo, aunque es probable que después me arrepienta, quien aguantara a dos hurracas parlanchinas bebes por toda la casa – Señalo y ella dejo libre una carcajada, al igual que sus padres que trataron de disimularla, pues no debían alentar a Terry con eso de los apodos, ya no era un chico… pero bueno, era su hijo… su niño. Él continuo – Espero que no vayas a romper muchos corazones de aquí hasta que nos volvamos a ver, cada día estás mas hermosa… - El duque se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, él levanto la mirada y vio a su padre con el ceño fruncido - ¿Ves? Mejor no lo hagas tienes a un padre muy celoso…

- Y un hermano también aunque ahora no lo demuestre, pero ya veras el día que algún pretendiente vaya a visitarte – Menciono Candy divertida al ver que su esposo copia el semblante de su padre. Las damas rieron por la coincidencia.

- No creo que eso sea muy pronto, así que los dos pueden estar tranquilos… Candy me encanto verte de nuevo y que estés con Terry, además que me vayas a dar un sobrino, estaré ansiosa esperando al pequeño Terruce y le comprare muchas cosas – Dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a la chica de cabellos dorados.

- Yo también estoy feliz, te prometo que le haremos mucha ropa entre las dos y le compraremos muchos juguetes… será un niño muy feliz y consentido, espero verte muy pronto Dominique, gracias por ser tan especial – Expreso con una gran sonrisa. - Eleonor muchas gracias por todo, también espero verte pronto – Menciono dirigiéndose a su suegra.

- Gracias a ti hija, cuida mucho de ambos por favor – Le pidió refiriéndose a su hijo y al bebé que llevaba en el vientre, mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

- Lo hare, no estés preocupada que todo saldrá bien – Indico mirándola a los ojos, después se volvía a su suegro – Richard gracias por toda la ayuda, por estar aquí junto a nosotros… sé que has dejado muchas cosas por esto… Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Candy y solo estoy donde debo estar, junto a mi familia… son ellos lo que verdaderamente importan, lamento haber tardado tantos años en comprenderlo – Le hizo saber mostrándole que era sincero, la abrazo para despedirse de ellos.

- Padre… madre, debemos irnos, nos veremos muy pronto no es necesario… - Exponía el castaño cuando su madre lo detuvo.

- No intentes hacernos ver como ancianos sentimentales, bien que estas aguantando las lagrimas, no solo soy tu madre Terry, olvidas acaso que también soy actriz… bueno era, una de las mejores y conozco todos esos trucos – Menciono acercándose a él para amarrarlo en un abrazo que mantuvo un minuto – Te amo hijo… eres uno de mis mas grandes tesoros, el primero, quien me mantuvo en pie por tanto tiempo, fuiste mi fortaleza Terry y lo serás siempre mi amor, jamás tendré como pagarle a la vida por haberte devuelto a mis brazos… por tenerte aquí, sano, hermoso y feliz – Expreso dejando correr un par de lagrimas.

- Yo también le agradezco esta nueva oportunidad que no ha dado a todos mamá, cuida mucho de mis hermanos y de mi padre, nos veremos muy pronto es una promesa – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Terruce… - El joven aun se asombraba cuando veía a su padre así, tan vulnerable, sin saber que decir… evidentemente a ambos le era difícil poder expresar lo que sentían, pero para su padre lo era aun mas, el hombre se aclaró la garganta – Tomate todo el tiempo que sea necesario, sabes que no habrán mas presiones sobre ti de ahora en adelante… no te preocupes por el parlamento o el titulo, Jorge entenderá… bueno yo le explicare, pero creo que ya se espera que no tomes parte en estas obligaciones, quiero que sepas que eres libre de tomar cualquier decisión que pienses es las indicada para ti y tu familia y que te haga feliz… cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional… ¿Lo sabes? –Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y tanto los grises como los zafiros se encontraban húmedos, el chico asintió en silencio, el hombre se acercó para darle un abrazo – Esto tan orgulloso del hombre que eres Terruce, mantén siempre tu posición hijo, no cambies por favor… cuídate mucho y también cuida de tu familia… te amo – Menciono mientras mantenía el abrazo.

- Gracias padre… por estar conmigo y no dejarme solo ni a mi suerte cuando mas lo necesitaba, intentemos dejar el pasado atrás y sembremos solo para el futuro, cuide usted también de mis hermanos y de mi madre… y aplique sus palabras también para usted de vez en cuando, no haga nada con lo cual no se sienta satisfecho padre… no haga nada que no lo haga realmente feliz papá – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos y se unieron de nuevo en un emotivo abrazo.

Como era de esperarse por sus caracteres ambos se tragaron las lágrimas, junto con las emociones, tal vez no era necesario que expresasen nada mas para saber que entre ellos las cosas cada vez iban mejor, que quizás no tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que fuesen esos padre e hijo que siempre desearon ser y que por tanto tiempo se negaron por orgullo o no saber como serlo. La sirena se dejo escuchar de nuevo en todo el lugar sacándolos de la burbuja donde se habían quedado mientras se miraban fijamente, reconociéndose una vez mas, su madre lo abrazo de nuevo, también a Candy para darle su bendición a ambos y despedirlos, pero antes que pudiesen salir del salón hablo de nuevo.

- Recuerden que los iremos a visitar… y prometemos llamar antes para evitar… - Decía Eleonor con una sonrisa que se hizo mas amplia al ver el semblante apenado y sonrojado de ambos jóvenes, casi pudo escuchar a Terry murmurar "madre" –Bueno, llamaremos para anunciarnos, cuídense mucho – Esbozo despidiéndolos con la mano mientras lo veía alejarse sonrientes, pero ella no pudo contener sus lagrimas.

- Tranquila Eli, nos veremos muy pronto no estés tristes… debemos darles su espacio, además viajaremos en solo un mes, el tiempo pasa volando – Dijo su esposo para consolarla.

Ella solo asintió en silencio limpiándose las lagrimas abrazándose a él, se giro y vio a Dominique a su lado quien también tenia la mirada puesta en el gran barco, dejo libre un suspiro que llamo la atención de sus padres, pero se recupero rápidamente y se encamino tomada de las manos con ellos para regresar a su hogar.

* * *

_**El aire ya no es aire, sino aliento; **_

_**el agua ya no es agua, sino espejo, **_

_**porque el agua es apenas tu reflejo **_

_**y ruta de tu voz es sólo el viento. **_

_**Ya mi verso no es verso, sino acento; **_

_**ya mi andar no es andar, sino cortejo, **_

_**porque vuelvo hacia ti cuando te dejo **_

_**y es sombra de tu luz mi pensamiento. **_

_**Ya la herida es floral deshojadura **_

_**y la muerte es fluencia de ternura **_

_**que a ti me liga con perpetuos lazos: **_

_**tornóse en rosa espléndida la herida **_

_**y ya no es muerte, sino dulce vida, **_

_**la muerte que me das entre tus brazos.**_

_**El aire ya no es aire, sino aliento... Miguel Otero Silva.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	202. capitulo 59 parte 2

_**Capitulo 59**_

_**Parte 2**_

* * *

Los colores negro y blanco predominaban en el lugar, además del color caoba del parquet del piso, era un baño sumamente sobrio y masculino, el gran ventanal le ofrecía la calidez perfecta que el sol les brindaba con sus tenues rayos, Elisa observaba como una pequeña mota de polvo danzaba en el halo de luz, que se reflejaba en el agua de la tina donde su cuerpo se renovaba, después de brindarle una sesión, de amor, placer, lujuria, llevándola al extremo de nublarle los sentidos, como solo lograba hacerlo Jules, quien descansaba su amplia espalda sobre el pecho, mientras ella lo mantenía prisionero entre sus piernas, él acariciándole los muslos siendo interrumpidas a segundos mientras él tomaba una uva y se la llevaba a la boca y las manos de ella jugueteaban en el pecho de él, brindándole esas caricias que sabia tanto le gustaban.

Jules no pensaba, solo disfrutaba sentir el tibio cuerpo de la mujer que amaba detrás de él, convirtiéndose en ese momento en el descanso perfecto para su espalda, mientras le acariciaba el cuello y pecho, él tomo una de sus manos y empezó a darle besos, para segundos después ofrecerle una fresa pero ella se negó, prefirió una cereza, la cual él le daba en la boca, solo sintiendo los labios de la joven en sus dedos al tomarla, haciendo con ese simple roce que se le cortase la respiración.

Poco a poco él se sumió en sus pensamientos, después de que Gerard se marchase de su apartamento, lo dejo sintiéndose culpable, como la peor de las basuras, pero el día de ayer antes de salir vio una nota la cual evidentemente deslizaron debajo de su puerta, era de Gerard que se despedía y solo le pedía ser precavido, que tuviese mucho cuidado si pensaba continuar con lo que según él era una relación absurda, también le dejo claro que no porque le pedía tener precaución era porque apoyara dicha atrocidad, sino lo hacia por él porque a pesar de todo le tiene cariño a su familia y no quiere que nada malo le pase, ya que solo lograría que Jean Paul sufriera, como si no le hubiese quedado claro, también le coloco en la posdata que no pensaba volver a unir los lazos de su amistad, no, hasta que entrara en razón, esas pocas líneas lograron que la culpa lo dejara al menos disfrutar de los momentos al lado de la mujer que amaba. – La voz de ella lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

- Jules… tengo algo importante que decirte. – Susurro Elisa rompiendo el elipsis en el que se mantenían, percatándose el joven de cómo inmediatamente la respiración de ella cambiaba, haciendo con esto que a él un miedo lo invadiera, por lo que tomó la mano de ella entre las de él, depositándole un tierno y largo beso mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, asintió en silencio, esperando que le dijera que no podría verlo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, por que su vida habitual le exigía mas de este y no podría estar con él, que habían complicaciones, que tendría que alejarse por un lapso indeterminado, o tal vez solo había sido Gerard que también hablo con ella y él se quedaría extrañando esa locura que ella le brindaba y él con tanto amor, pasión, ternura que deseaba brindarle todos los días de su vida. – Es que no se por donde empezar… es… complicado… y no se como lo vas a tomar. – Él aferro aun mas el agarre sintiendo como ella empezaba a temblar.

- Dime mi amor… adelante… sabes que te voy a entender. – Dejando descansar la cabeza en el pecho de la joven mientras mantenía la mano de ella prisionera entre las de él. – ¿Es difícil lo que tienes que contarme? – Se aventuro a preguntarle con valentía mientras tragaba en seco, sabiendo que Elisa con solo dos palabras… no con tan solo una palabra podría derrumbarlo, podría ahogarlo, desarmarlo, por lo que no podía volverse y mirarla a los ojos y prefería mantenerlos cerrados, pudo sentir como ella asintió. – Adelante… dilo. – Aguardando la respuesta desesperaba ante el silencio de ella, que duro dos o tres minutos tal vez mas, para seguidamente sentir como Elisa cerraba mas sus piernas en su cintura, libero la mano que él mantenía prisionera entre las de él y paso ambos abrazos por encima de su pecho cerrándolo a la altura del cuello masculino, la barbilla de ella descanso en el hueco entre cuello y clavícula, justo a la altura de su oído, era como si quisiera fundirse en él, volverse uno solo, los nervios lo embargaban, cuando el tibio aliento de la joven se estrello contra su oído al momento de dejar libre un suspiro, para un segundo después empezar.

- _**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens**_ **(Ojos que hacen bajar los míos)**_**… Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche**_ **(Una risa que se pierde sobre su boca)**_**… Voila le portrait sans retouche**_**(He aquí el retrato sin retoque)**

Elisa mantenía la melodía mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Jules a quien el alma le regreso al cuerpo apenas escucho la primera estrofa, una sonrisa floreció en su labios y su corazón se descontrolo inmediatamente, sintiéndose único, sabia a la perfección la letra de la canción por lo que sabia exactamente todo lo que Elisa tenia por decirle, además de su maravillosa voz susurrando a su oído.

- _**De l´homme auguel j´appartiens**_ **(Del hombre a quien pertenezco)** _**Quand il me prend dans ses bras**_**(Cuando me toma en sus brazos)**

La pelirroja hizo la pausa que el tema ameritaba y deposito un suave y largo beso en la mejilla del joven, quien ante el toque cerro los ojos y la sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, mientras él acariciaba las rodillas femeninas y la marea de sentimientos a causa de su Diosa entonándole al oído aumentaban a cada palabra y toque.

- _**Il mi parle tout bas **_**(Él me habla en voz baja)**_**… Me vois la vie en rose **_**(Veo la vida en rosa) **_**Il me dit des most d´amour**_ **(Él me dice palabras de amor)**

- Te amo… - Susurro el joven francés. – Eres mi ángel… mi vida… mi perversa… mi tramposa… lo prohibido… lo que deseo cada milésima del maldito tiempo que paso solo… por eso y más te amo… y tienes una voz hermosísima, creo que te defenderías muy bien como cantante. – Le hizo saber pues, decía la verdad Elisa tenia una voz maravillosamente melodiosa, ella le dio otro beso y prosiguió.

-_** Das most de tous les jours **_**(Esas palabras todos los días)**_**… Et ca me fait quelques choses **_**(Y eso me hace sentir algo)**_**… Il est entre dans mon cœur **_**(Él esta dentro de mi corazón)**_**… Une part de bonheur**_**(Una parte de felicidad)**_**… Dont je connais la cause**_ **(Yo conozco el motivo)… **

La joven empezó a tararear interrumpiéndolo con los besos que depositaba en el cuello y hombro de Jules, quien tragaba en seco para pasar las lagrimas que ahogaban su ser ante tal grado de felicidad.

- Te lo juro… por la vida… por mí… - Susurraba ante los besos de la joven. – Que me voy a quedar en tu vida… así me eches a patadas regresaría como un perro… te esperaría junto a la puerta con lluvia, con sol… ya no podrás deshacerte de mi Elisa… te lo juro. – Soltándose sutilmente del agarre y volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos, llevo sus manos a la cintura de la joven y la acomodo sentándola ahorcajadas en él quien llevo sus manos a las mejillas y ella a los hombros masculinos. – Tienes razón es lo mas importante que me han dicho en la vida, lo mas hermoso… no creo que mis oídos puedan escuchar algo mejor… - Acercándose y dándole tiernos besos en los labios y el resto del rostro, mientras ella lo miraba sonriente sin embargo una lagrima caprichosa se escapo de los ojos miel, la cual el joven seco con sus labios. – A veces quisiera que esto que siento no fuese tan intenso y trato de colocarme barreras, pero no puedo… no hay redes que puedan detenerlo. – Mientras seguía besándola tiernamente, rodeo la cintura con uno de su brazos y la adhirió mas a él, con la mano libre se apoyó en el borde de la tina, la joven entendió inmediatamente el lenguaje del movimiento de Jules por lo que con sus piernas se aferro a la cintura y sus brazos rodearon el cuello masculino, al tiempo que él se ponía de pie.

- Eres un troglodita. – Susurro la joven al tiempo que él la encaminaba de nuevo a la habitación, perdiéndose nuevamente en el beso de Jules que ardía en su boca, ese que la dejaba sin respiración, ante lo cual él asintió, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la joven y mirándola a los ojos.

- También soy bastante bestia… ¿Pero niégame que a veces soy romántico… en algunos momentos? – Pregunto sonriente, ella asintió en silencio con la mirada brillante. – Solo a veces, me gusta sorprenderte porque causa un efecto en ti que me calienta a más no poder.

- Ves eres romántico solo para que te excite… - Dijo ella acomodándole los cabellos mientras él tomaba asiento en la cama y se dejaba caer acostado con ella encima.

- No… no es solo eso. – Susurro con el labio inferior de ella entre los dientes, después de un segundo ella se separo mientras se perdía en el verde gris, con los ojos de ella entornados, ante el gesto femenino, Jules continuo. – Está bien… soy un tipo más salvaje que romántico.

- Amo tu salvajismo… eso me desarma… me deja sin fuerzas y me tiene a tus pies. – Depositando besos en los labios del francés, quien llevo las manos a la espalda para abandonar los labios de Elisa y emprender un camino por la mejilla hasta detenerse en el oído, estaba por susurrar algo cuando ella levanto la cabeza y lo detuvo. – Lo terminaste… no lo había visto… te quedo hermoso. – Jules se detuvo y volvió la mirada en la misma dirección que la pelirroja.

- Si… si el fin de semana lo termine… pero pensé que lo habías visto apenas llegaste. – Ella negó en silencio.

- No me dejas mirar a ninguna parte… solo estaba concentrada en tus ojos y en como me haces el amor. – Dijo con una sonrisa y él soltó una carcajada que retumbo en la habitación.

- Eso me hace sentir muy, pero muy bien… ¿Enserio te gusta? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió enérgicamente y le respondió.

- Me encanta ver como tu cuerpo se desboca mientras se cubre en sudor, muerdes tu labio inferior y me preguntas a segundos si me gusta, cuando sabes a la perfección que con el solo hecho de existir me brindas el placer de traspasar diez mil veces el infinito, con solo mirarme a los ojos me llevas al punto mas alto de vértigo y descontrol. - Decía acariciando con presión el pecho masculino, ante lo cual el joven dejo ver media sonrisa, la cual se congelo dando paso a la oscuridad en sus ojos.

- Y tu no tienes idea de lo que causas en mi cuando respondes con ese si apretado entre los dientes o el me encanta ahogado en un jadeo, también debo admitir que me muero de celos cuando se escapa Dios de tus labios, cuando él no es el encargado de llevarte al cielo, solo quiero que sea yo… mi nombre... que nadie mas atreviese tu pensamiento en ese momento. – Dejo ver media sonrisa. – Pero me refería a si te gustaba era el cuadro. – Ampliando aun más la sonrisa, la joven soltó una carcajada y desvió la mirada una vez mas a la pintura, para después responder.

- Esta perfecto… me encantaría poder quedármelo… pero ya dijimos que es tuyo… que es para que me tengas a toda hora.

- Pero yo ahora no quiero a la pintura… necesito a la de carne y hueso, para despertarle cada fibra, que grite mi nombre y que me pida mas – Depositándola en un movimiento rápido en la cama y colocándose encima de ella. – Porqué estoy dispuesto a dárselo… a darle mi vida, mis días, mis noches y para tu desgracia también mis horas libres. - Acariciando una de las mejillas de la joven mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el muslo de ella y la ayudaba a elevar la pierna acariciándola con la presión exacta que hacia delirar a la pelirroja, quien elevaba un poco su cabeza para tomar con su boca, esa que la tentaba a caer en el infierno, para luego él con el movimiento de su lengua ir creando el camino al cielo y la sensación de sus cuerpos aun mojados al rosarse ayudaban en demasía.

Jules viajaba con su lengua por los rincones de la boca de Elisa quien muchas veces le ofrecía la de ella para abrazarla con la de él y perderse en un torbellino increíble, mientras las manos de la joven recorrían la espalda y a segundos de aferraba a esta, esa espalda maravillosamente amplia y de una dureza exquisita, arqueo un poco mas su cuerpo para buscar la manera de que Jules la llenase, por lo que apoyo la planta de su pie derecho en la nalga del joven siendo esta un peldaño perfecto para subir al cielo, mientras se miraban a segundos a los ojos cuando descansaban de los besos y como no hacían falta palabras pues una simple mirada basta para poder complacerse uno al otro, Jules acaricio con su lengua los labios de Elisa y se alejó un poco, mientras ella le regalaba una maravillosa sonrisa que le hacia vibrar el mundo y que con ese gesto la desease aun mas, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, llevo sus manos a los pechos de la joven y los acaricio a su gusto, moldeándolos, despertándolos, endureciendo aun mas los pezones presionándolos con sus dedos suavemente, para después cubrirlos y adueñarse una vez mas, logrando con esto que Eliza le regalara jadeos de diferentes intensidades, ella cerraba los ojos y humedecía con su lengua los labios para calmar esa llama que él creaba con el roce de sus manos, sintiendo como baja con una presión que arrebataba cordura y que desprendía energías increíbles haciéndola delirar, seguía con sus manos hasta posarse en la cintura cerrándola con estas y acariciándola con sus pulgares, mientras él solo se mordía el labio inferior y se llenaba la vista con esa diosa envuelta en lujuria que se estremecía ante sus avances.

Jules tomo una de las piernas de Elisa y la elevo un poco al tiempo que se acercaba como un león en celo, nuevamente a ella colocando uno de sus brazos como barrera a la altura del muslo de la joven para que la pierna no descendiera y así ofrecerle a él mas comodidad y a ella mas disfrute, al momento de ahogarse hasta donde le sea permitido, apoyo ambas manos en el colchón para tener el soporte perfecto mientras que sus rodillas lo ayudarían a moverse y así brindar con mas exactitud e intensidad sus asaltos y su mirada estudiaba una vez mas esa joya escarlata que lo incita, lo hechiza y lo atrae con fuerza descomunal y ve que su amor esta sedienta, lo necesita, pero no se lo exige, es ella quien lleva su dedo índice y medio al punto mas vulnerable de su flor y lo estimula logrando con esto que los limites de excitación en él sobrepasen la barrera y aunque quisiera lanzarse al fondo de una vez por todas prefiere seguirse maravillado, mientras observa como su mujer desespera, estremeciéndose llena de gozo y él brama de solo verla, esa energía que recorre su espina dorsal y hace que todos lo vellos de su nuca despierten y estén alerta mientras ruge al ver como las sabias brotan de esa cueva ardiente y delirante.

- Te ves hermosa mi reina… así, sigue mostrándome como me deseas… cuanto me necesitas. – La instaba con voz ronca mientras observaba a Elisa darse placer con los ojos cerrados y ella solo respondió con un jadeo, mientras seguía frotando con mas rapidez y precisión, su cuerpo se cubre en sudor y él le regala un gruñido que se escapa de su garganta, al ver como ella explota a causa del placer tan intenso que la recorre velozmente y grita su nombre, se puede ver su pecho agitado, mientras trataba de respirar y jadeaba por oxigeno. – ¿Necesitas mi voz?... respira mi amor… respira.

- Estoy lista… amor no me tortures. – Acoto con voz ahogada abriendo los ojos y mirándolo a los de él con una sonrisa sumamente sensual bailando en sus labios, esa que se pintaba después de un orgasmo.

- Me gusta ver cuando te tocas… me excitas demasiado muñeca… - Y un jadeo ahogo sus palabras al sentir como la mano de ella cerraba su miembro instándolo a que la colmara mientras lo agitaba suavemente, Elisa jadeo largamente al sentir la virilidad de Jules latir, podía sentirla tibia, suave, húmeda, y su venas, ¡Dios su venas querían explotar!

- Entra en mi Jules… lléname… dame libertad, dame locura… - Hablaba mirándolo a los ojos mientras rozaba el miembro del joven contra sus pliegues abiertos de par en par, ante la posición que él le había hecho adoptar, resbalando contra su feminidad, uniendo los pálpitos de él con los de ella.

En ese momento la fuerza mas pura emergía de su miembro, ante el roce enfundado en la delicada piel de Elisa y esto hacia que creciera aun más ante el contacto, encendiendo todas las alarmas y el placer crecía sin control, todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, su rey cromado despertaba las pasiones más oscuras en él, las sensaciones mas salvajes, la llamada animal, duplicando su tamaño inicial y estaba mas que preparado para batallar nuevamente, sintiendo como su interior explotaba ante los aromas que envolvían la habitación, los aromas salvajes de los dos, dándole con esto fuerza infinita, las manos de Elisa se apoderaban de ese soldado en el momento de la lucha para descubrir el placer absoluto y no la haría esperar mas, se ahogo en ella quien lo inundo con sus fluidos, nublándole los sentidos y castigándolo con el placer, unos simples vaivenes de Jules que se tornaron a segundos violentos y desesperados enmarcados con besos intensos y miradas profundas, encontrando las fuerzas necesarias en esa imagen que uno se muestra al otro, hipnotizándose con las miradas, mientras se susurraban palabras eróticas, al contacto de los cuerpos y ella le regalaba la presión de sus manos en la espalda cuando él se acercaba y cuando se alejaba para tomar mayor fuerza y dejar salir todo ese poder que lo envuelve, Elisa sencillamente no sabia de donde aferrarse, algunas veces de las sabanas y otras de los muslos tensados de Jules que hacían el puente perfecto, podía jurar que en sus uñas quedarían rastros de la piel de él, mientras sus rodillas incrustadas en el colchón eran el mejor impulso para llevarla al cielo, no sin antes pasar por el calvario en una lucha de torturas divinas.

Elisa es su fuente de placer inagotable, siente como a su lado todo se detiene y poco a poco, muy despacio se desprende ese olor que lo enloquece, verla como se abandona a las sensaciones que la colman, esas que él produce con su fuerza, como ella muchas veces ante todo lo que la envuelve no tiene fuerzas para liberar jadeos, solo apretar sus labios y tratar de respirar, su rostro sudoroso y envuelto en carmín lo desarman, pero sobre todo siente que explotara de tanto placer y de excitación, cuando ella abre los ojos y lo recorre con la mirada, esa que evidencia toda la lujuria que en ella galopa, deteniéndose en el punto exacto donde ambos pasan a formar uno, donde él la invade con su llama y deja libre medias sonrisas a las que Jules corresponde mientras que de sus cabellos se desprenden gotas de aguas mezcladas con sudor y caen en el vientre de ella por donde resbalan ante la agitación de los cuerpos desesperados por llegar al cielo y luego dejarse caer sin temor a lastimarse, ese donde el sonido de una cama, de las pieles, las respiraciones, jadeos, algunos susurros y otros gritos deleitan el viaje.

Elisa recorre con su mirada ese Dios único que la tiene flotando, su cuerpo perlado ante el sudor, su estaca erguida, desafiante y realmente divina que entra en ella con la sincronía perfecta de los movimientos que le nublaban la vista a causa de una luz maravillosa, como resbala a través de sus entrañas quemándola, pero aun así ella lo retiene y a él le gusta que lo haga pues su mirada y jadeo que parece mas el gruñido de un animal salvaje se lo hacen saber por lo que reduce al máximo sus avances y solo se queda sintiendo como ella lo envuelve con los movimientos circulares de sus caderas y Jules se acopla a sus movimientos, alargando la muerte mas esperada, la joven siente como él se apodera con caricias lentas y posesivas de sus senos sintiendo que estos explotaran en las manos de él ante el placer que le brindan como ambos vibran, a ella le encanta ver esos labios sumamente rojos y entre abiertos por la excitación, solo dejando el espacio perfecto para respirar y para que los jadeos que emite la envuelvan en locura, queriendo ofrecerle aun mas y la mirada de él le advierte que una vez mas debe aferrase a las sabanas por lo que lo hace y él también lo hace ofreciendo su fuerza al puño que hace con las sabanas, Elisa recorre con su mirada los brazos perlados por el sudor y como se aprecian las venas fácilmente ante el deseo que las recorre, como la sangre en ellas fluye con mayor rapidez para concentrar toda su energía en su miembro que late dentro de ella, siente como el estado de calma termino, pues Jules da comienzo a sus arremetidas las cuales aumentan de velocidad e intensidad, logrando arrancarle gritos de placer, sintiendo como el alma se le escapa del cuerpo sin poder evitarlo y es que es tan perfecto para hacerla volar que esta segura ningún otro hombre tendrá ese poder.

Ella esta llegando a la gloria, pero él aun la retine por un hilo, es Jules el encargado de elevarla y se ha detenido de golpe, mientras jadea y susurra con dientes apretados, siente como uno de los brazos de él pasa por debajo de su cuerpo y la eleva, no entiende como él puede tener fuerzas para hacerlo, pues ella no tiene las mínimas fuerzas, su cuerpo solo vibra inconteniblemente ante esta vía que la lleva a la locura, a punto de explotar.

Jules se deja caer sentado sobre sus talones y Elisa queda colgando entre sus ojos y su carne erecta, ahogada en él que se entierra en ella como una mortal estaca, como un minero iluminado que cavaba muy hondo entre sus muslos, un nuevo grito ahogado se atraviesa en su garganta, al sentir uno de sus pezones prisionero entre los dientes de Jules y como su lengua vibra con una rapidez extraordinaria, como descansa y le regala el calor de su aliento a la piel húmeda de la mas deliciosa saliva, seguidamente empieza a succionarlos a querer meterlo todo en su boca, a sabiendas que no podrá, pues es mucho mas grande, sin embargo él quiere devorarlo, quiere bebérselo por entero, mientras ella envuelta en olas de placer jala los cabellos de él con fuerzas, con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, no… no quiere que se aleje y mucho menos que deje de enloquecerla, solo que necesita de aferrarse a algo que la mantenga en tierra y los cabellos castaños, los cuales deja crecer cada vez mas la mantienen atada, los jadeos incontrolables y el sudor corriendo es la mas ferviente muestra de que esta disfrutando de esa entrega, él se aleja un poco y la mira a los ojos, atravesándola con esa mirada intensa y misteriosa, mientras ella toda tiembla, mientras ella aun lo desea.

- Entrégate. – Le pide en un jadeo mientras que con una de sus manos aprieta los cabellos de ella y la otra mano, esa mano con la medida justa para su cadera. – Con avidez… rápido mi reina, hazlo con fervor y no retrocedas, no me dejes a la deriva, regálame el mas dulce de los cansancios, ese que solo tu sabes darme. – Le ordena de esa dulce manera de hacerlo, esa en la que es imposible que ella le niegue algo.

- Jules eres mi hombre… recipiente de todos los temblores de mi cuerpo… - Hablaba ella en susurros meciéndose con insistencia, con rapidez, haciéndolo alucinar, rogar, implorar porque no se detuviera, mientras él recorría con los labios los hombros de ella, una vez mas contándole las pecas con besos, succiones y mordisqueos, ya sabia cuantas exactamente tenia, al terminar se ataría a su mirada, a esa locura.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras el placer los hace tiritar, el placer como fauces los devora, los acorrala y los mantiene prisioneros, mientras la sangre fluye por las venas, densa, pero a segundos es rápida, descontrolada como los latidos, sin mas luz que la de sus ojos, la misma que les sirve de brújula y sienten diluirse entre caricias, Elisa acaricia posesivamente hombros y cuello de él, aferrándose con una de sus manos a la mandíbula dominando con ese agarre, fundiendo su lengua en él y él la succiona arrastrándola al delirio, mientras que las manos de Jules acarician ardientemente la espalda y muslos de la joven, queriendo dejar sus huellas tatuadas en la piel, sintiéndose famélicos a cada segundo, pues lo que se dan no cubre las ansias de sus almas, quieren mas, necesitan mas, aun cuando están completamente compenetrados, sintiéndola en cada molécula de su ser.

Una vez mas su sensual muñeca se deja llevar por él, por sus brazos, Elisa sabe perfectamente como dejarse dominar, el momento exacto para que él lo haga, al igual que él se convierte en el mas obedientes de los esclavos con tal de complacerla, Jules agarra las muñecas de la joven, quien cierra su piernas en las cintura de él, que nuevamente la hace descansar sobre la cama, presionando el agarre sobre las muñecas de Elisa, que se siente atada de la manera mas placentera y él en su centro, encima de ella, regalándole su peso y sus arremetidas lentas e intensas y cada una recibe como premio el mas glorioso de los jadeos y esa descarga eléctrica recorre su espina dorsal, esa poderosa sensación que se concentra en sus testículos, se aleja, la libera del agarre de las manos y se apoya nuevamente en sus rodillas eleva la pierna de la chica, para no perder ni un solo segundos las sensaciones.

Jules siente como se produce la detonación que lo lleva a la gloria, se inicia el estallido y desboca aun mas sus ganas al tiempo que los jadeos se arremolinan en su garganta y el sudor corre por su espalda, apretando el puño de las sabanas se eleva al infinito, agitándose impotente como un mar embravecido, parando la respiración y su rio efímero recorre los espacios dentro de la joven quien cansada con una sonrisa de satisfacción sigue succionándolo y él retira su brazo reventando el muro de contención que mantenía la pierna de Elisa un poco elevada para derrumbarse sobre ella, quien se acomoda un poco y encarcela las caderas entre sus piernas y el cuello entre sus brazos, agotado siente como el guerrero descansa en paz pero un descanso fugaz porque espera dentro de poco estar nuevamente preparado para otra batalla.

Aun sienten el cuerpo vibrar y el sudor perla aun mas sus cuerpos, ante el estremecimiento que recorrió sus cuerpos y sus sentidos, se miran a los ojos con las respiraciones aun agitadas sintiendo los alientos quemar mejillas y labios, que aunque los cuerpo estén cansado ansían seguir bailando unidos, por lo que con toques trémulos de labios los amantes los complacen.

- Eres única… - Susurra Jules contra los labios de la chica. – Me dejas hecho polvo. – Dejando libre media carcajada que denotaba el cansancio. – Por eso te amo.

- Yo te amo porque me complementas… me aguantas y puedes llevarme el trote. – Respondió de la misma manera, acariciando la espalda del chico, quien se ahogo nuevamente en un beso intenso que resucitaban miles de emociones que hace unos segundos habían muerto cuando alcanzaron la perfección del éxtasis, ella bajo con sus manos por la espalda de él y se poso con ambas manos en los glúteos del joven apoderándose de estos con fuerza y él le regala un empuje profundo, que hace que la luna se instale en el colchón y las estrellas adornen la habitación, Elisa lo libera no sin antes morder suavemente los labios del joven.

Jules se acomoda a un lado para dejarla respirar, tomándola en sus brazos y acomodándola en su pecho y ella revolotea con sus manos que parecen alas de mariposa en tiernas y cansadas caricias como tanto le gusta a él quien deposita un tierno beso en los cabellos húmedos de ella, esto es amor, no es una calentura mas como piensa Gerard. Ella lo hace volar, Elisa le enseño a hacerlo, un mareo lo envuelve en medio del deseo cierra los ojos y vibra ante la ternura de las caricias de Elisa en su pecho que amenazan con derretirlo por completo, esto definitivamente tiene que ser amor, pues es un sentimiento tan enigmático, que no sabe como describir, solo sabe lo poderoso que es, pues se adueña de todo, de la conciencia y hasta de su forma de perder la razón, es una inmensa felicidad que muchas veces traza sus peores pesadillas, pues no todo es maravilloso, también siente miedo, terror de perderla, de alejarse, pero también por ella vencería cualquier obstáculo por ella dejaría todo a cambio de un posible nada mas, pues Elisa es esa fuerza superior que lo impulsa, que lo motiva llenándolo de alegrías, de ternura, de deseo, son esas ganas de entregarse sin condiciones ni reservas, ella no es un sueño, mucho menos una fantasía, es su mas preciada realidad, cada amanecer esta enmarcado al recordar su mirada… no, esto que siente nunca estuvo ligado a ninguna calentura y Gerard debería saberlo si de verdad esta enamorado, si al menos siente con tal intensidad, lo sabría y no lo juzgaría.

- Te amo. - Escucho Jules como ella susurraba por lo que abrió los ojos al tiempo que Elisa acomodaba la barbilla sobre su pecho y clavaba la mirada en los verde gris de él. – Te amo. – Deposito un beso en el pectoral izquierdo ese donde su corazón quería reventar su pecho ante los latidos, pues el lugar era muy pequeño, al saber que ella también pensaba en ese sentimiento que los ha devorado por completo. – ¡Dios Jules como te amo! Gracias por llevarme a explorar otro mundo, tan maravilloso. – Susurraba elevando una vez más la mirada y anclándose en la de él.

- Gracias a ti mi reina por permitirme llevarte… - Tomando una de la manos de la chica y besándole los dedos tiernamente. – Por haberme ofrecido la oportunidad que tanto te suplicaba, que te imploraba, solo rogaba con la mirada que me amaras y tu no te debas cuentas, solo con tu mirada en el plato… eso lo hacías mientras compartíamos un almuerzo o cena y no me importaba que Frank estuviese presente, solo te pedía en silencio, Elisa mírame… mírame y ámame… por favor regálame tu amor lo quiero para mi y mientras te miraba mi comida se enfriaba y cuando tu mirada fugaz se cruzaba con la mía era cuando me disponía a comer y aunque estaba fría poco importaba, porque descubrí en tu ojos que no habías entregado amor alguno y yo quería que me lo dieras a mi y ahora que me lo has brindado solo te pido ámame Elisa, en este instante, dentro de dos horas, mañana, siempre, después de la muerte, porque aunque este muerto yo te voy a seguir amando y te dejare parte de mi amor para que no me olvides. – Cerrando con sus brazos a la chica y una vez mas los labios se unían en un beso sumamente tierno con tinte apasionado, pues para Jules era imposible ser solamente tierno, su esencia era animal, arrebatada y ese sencillamente era el complemento de Elisa Leagan.

Se separaron un poco y él llevo ambas manos al rostro de ella acunándolo, perdiéndose en su sensualidad y hermosura de mujer, ella lo imito y con sus dos manos acuno el rostro de Jules, ahogándose en esos enigmáticos ojos verdes gris, únicamente especiales, en su facciones masculinas que la enloquecían, alargo uno de sus pulgares y acaricio con este el lunar que se encontraba a un lado del tabique.

- ¿Te he dicho que este lunar es fascínate? – Susurro su pregunta mirándolo a los ojos retiro suavemente el pulgar y esta vez acaricio el lunar con los labios.

- No me lo habías dicho. – Ronroneo él al sentir la sensación aterciopelada de los labios de ella. – Es hereditario mi padre y mi hermano también lo tienen, mi papá lo tiene justo aquí. – Dijo señalándose debajo de la nariz y casi en el labio superior y mi hermano lo tiene en el nacimiento del tabique. – Hablaba perdido en la mirada de ella y en ese momento tomo un mechón rojizo y lo coloco detrás de la oreja.

- Entonces eso los hace mucho más interesantes. – Respondió con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- Veras si los tres somos tan interesantes como dices, cuando los conozcas, Jean Pierre no termina de madurar, para tener 31 años parece ser un adolecente, claro eso en la casa porque lo ves en el parlamento y es todo un señor, espero que dentro de poco los conozcas, que conozca a mis hermanas también. – Hablaba, mientras veía un futuro al lado de ella, justo en instantes como estos es que las ganas de hablar con Frank y decirle todo lo que esta pasando es que lo rebasan, sabe que si habla con él lo hará entender.

Ella se alejó lentamente del abrazo, tal vez para evitar hablar de algo que ella por los momentos ve imposible y salió de la cama, mientras él la observaba sonriente, admirando la melena rojiza aun húmeda que caía sobre su espalda, el derrier perfecto, esas caderas que lo llevan al desespero y todo lo demás sencillamente lo dejaban sin aliento, al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco y se sentaba en la cama adhiriendo la espalda a la cabecera y un profundo suspiro se escapo de su pecho, Elisa al escucharlo volvió medio cuerpo y le regalo una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga estoy loco por ti? – Dijo sonriendo, ella se beso los dedos y seguidamente ese beso lo hecho a volar, con el único destino a los labios de su francés, para proseguir, se encamino a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua, lleno el mismo vaso para llevárselo a Jules, estaba por salir de la cocina cuando su mirada se poso en la cesta de frutas que reposaba en uno de los mesones de la alacena, agarro una y se encamino de regreso a la habitación, pues necesitaba un poco de energías.

Al llegar, Jules nuevamente poso la mirada en ella, quien se sentía muy cómoda con su desnudez y como no estarlo si tenia el mas perfecto de los cuerpos, el mas hermoso que jamás haya visto, sus piernas perfectamente delgadas y torneadas, su cintura podía atar cualquier locura, él podía cerrarla con sus manos, su vientre plano y sus senos a pesar de ser madre y haber amantado estaban en su lugar, con un tamaño hecho para él poder cubrirlos con sus manos, sin duda alguna ella estaba hecha a su medida.

Jules había jalado la sabana y se había cubierto un poco, al menos su masculinidad, Elisa entraba a la habitación y perdía la mirada en él, hermoso, único, grande, muy grande como era él, ya lo había comparado con varios Dioses, con diferentes esculturas y aun así sentía que ellas no le hacían justicia.

La pelirroja se acercó a la cama y le entrego el vaso con agua, él se tomo la mitad de un trago y coloco el vaso en la mesa de al lado, para después acariciar con una de sus manos uno de los mulos de ella, quien se metió nuevamente en la cama de rodillas y paso una por encima de las piernas de él, sentándose a ahorcajadas, Jules llevo las manos a las caderas de la joven, perdiéndose en la mirada de ella, hasta que capto lo que tenia en la mano cuando esta empezó a pelarlo, con la mirada fija en lo que sus manos hacia y paso la lengua por los labios para saborear.

- ¿Que haces? – Le pregunto él con voz ronca.

- Comer. – Le dijo con inocencia. – Necesito energías. – Al tiempo que elevaba la mirada y la clavaba en la de Jules y se llevo el cambur (Banana, Platano, guineo) a la boca, el cual succiono sensualmente para después morder solo un pequeño pedazo y el francés hizo acopio de todo su auto control para no dejar libre el jadeo que se atravesó en su garganta, pues su mente maquinada otras cosas, ella repitió la acción un par de veces, derrochando erotismo, con toda la intensión, pero a él le mostraba una mascara de inocencia. - ¿Quieres? – Le pregunto acercándoselo y él que el deseo ardiente lo tenia mudo no pudo mas que negar en silencio y ella debía ser consiente de lo que esta ocasionando en él porque estaba latiendo y elevándose a una gran velocidad, Elisa elevo los hombros de manera despreocupada y prosiguió con su arte de comer cambur, muchas veces le sonreía mientras masticaba, como una niña cuando esta cometiendo la mas grave de las travesuras y la garganta del francés ronroneaba, y él sabia que esas sonrisas eran por sentirlo palpitando en su centro que descansaba sobre su soldado que ya se estaba preparándose para una nueva batalla. – Se termino. – Dijo con un puchero y dejando caer la concha sobre la mesa. - ¿Puedo comerme otro? – Le pregunto con ingenuidad.

- Si… si claro amor. – Susurro con voz vibrante ante el ardor desbocado, ella le regalo una sonrisa realmente picara y se mordió solo la esquina derecha del labio inferior, al tiempo que el corazón de él se disparaba.

Elisa se coloco lentamente a gatas con movimientos estudiados, empezó a gatear hacia atrás lentamente y sin desviar un solo segundo su mirada de la de Jules quien empezó a temblar y un espasmo lo recorrió cuando ella jalo la sabana y dejo al descubierto ese pilar ansioso, ese que se derretía por ser saboreado, que anhelaba que los labios de ella lo surcasen.

- Este es mucho mas grande… - Susurro y con la mirada en el miembro del joven, mientras él sentía el aliento estrellarse en este. – Seguro me durara un poco más. – Acoto y paseo una vez más la lengua por sus labios, alargando más la tortura en él que miraba atento cada gesto en ella.

- Eres muy golosa. – Jadeo Jules al sentir como ella lo tomaba con una de sus manos y bajaba la suave y delicada vestidura de su miembro, el cual sin duda se encontraba, adolorido, ardido ante los roces de placer que le ha brindado.

- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto en un susurro profundo y una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Si. – Respondió mientras que con ternura acomodaba los cabellos de ella hacia un lado, para después recorrer la espalda de la chica con la palma de su mano, dejando esa energía maravillosa que él desprendía, apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió los labios de ella acariciar el punto inicial, ese que se encontraba perlado y mas rojo que de costumbre ante toda la sangre concentrada y latiendo a mil solamente en ese lugar, era tanto el placer que dolía y Elisa con sus labios succionando suavemente solo esa parte lo calmaban, lo hacían perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, ella sabia como mimarlo y que poco le importara el dolor, pues a su miembro solo le interesaba mantenerse erecto, ella lo mantenía de esta manera y él le brindaría el placer necesario a sabiendas que en unas horas el dolor y ardor lo torturasen, solo pueden entregarse una vez por semana y bien tiene que valer lo que la desea el resto de los días.

Después de eso la boca y las manos de Elisa empezaron a hacer desastre, a arrastrarlo a ese infierno que ella creaba, acompañado de las miradas sensuales que le dedicaba y él quería romper con sus manos las almohadas ante la mezcla de placer dolor que estaba experimentando, mas de una vez tuvo que llevarse una a la boca y morderla, pues Elisa había adquirido una habilidad magistral, no se comparaba en nada a cuando se lo hizo por primera vez, ahora era una veterana que lo castigaba con un placer extraordinario, haciéndolo, sudar, jadear, maldecir, bendecir, suplicar y hasta llorar, pues esas lagrimas que ahogaban su garganta eran a causa de tanto placer.

- Acércate más. – Le pidió sin saber donde encontró la voz y él incorporándose un poco tomo uno de los muslo de la joven y lo jalo guiándola hacia donde la necesitaba, por lo que sin dejar de saborear las mieles saladas que brotaban cristalinas de esa poderosa, palpitante y caliente, muy caliente daga se acercó un poco, colocándose a su lado y un jadeo de ella se sofoco en el miembro de él al sentir tres de los dedos de él acariciar sus pliegues, pasearse de arriba abajo, creando esa advertencia que va al centro de su cuerpo y alma, jugando con su sexo, hasta que uno de sus dedos se atreve y entra quemando con el mas dulce de los fuegos como si fuese una antorcha. - ¿Dime lo que sientes? – Pregunta con los dientes apretados y en un susurro.

- Dulce fuego, dulce ardor. – Susurro ella clavando la mirada en la de él y regresaba a su labor, poseyendo esa estaca de carne como su más preciado regalo, envolviéndolo con su aliento.

- Que me consume y me posee… es lo mismo que siento… quémame.- Le pide Jules mientras sus dedos siguen jugueteando en el sexo de Elisa cobran cada vez mas ímpetu y su otra mano vuela al mismo lugar y se apodera de una de las nalgas y la masajea a su gusto, se incorpora aun mas y besa, succiona y muerde suavemente, espalda, hombros y costados, queriendo robarle el sabor de la piel, mientras ella gime ante el placer y él ruge en medio de besos y succiones.

Elisa había aprendido el punto exacto en el cual debe abandonar la labor de su boca y solo manipulaba con sus manos y con suavidad sus testículos calmando el dolor y estimulando el placer, ese que lo cegaba, mientras su sexo palpitaba furioso y lloraba, lloraba de placer, pues lagrimas de miel salada bañaban los dedos de su amante que aun la estimulaban.

Elisa se incorporo entre salvaje y sensual, despejando de su cara los cabellos con enérgico movimiento y los cabellos al aire se robaron toda la atención de Jules, se puso de espaldas a él y una vez mas se sentaba y lo montaba, compartiendo ese jadeo de encajar la pieza exacta en ese rompe cabeza, ella sintió el torso y pecho de él aferrarse a su espalda, como uno de sus fuertes brazos cerro la cintura femenina y la otra mano la llevo hasta la mandíbula de ella, para hacerla volver un poco y atrapar esa boca que es deseo puro, que es pasión desbocada, saboreando la sal de sus fluidos y el dulce de la fruta, esos sabores aun permanecían en la boca de su amor, mientras Elisa se mecía agónica e intensamente y ambos confundían jadeos, susurros, miradas, sudor y aliento, la combinación perfecta.

La chica llevo sus manos y guio la de Jules hasta el vientre de ella sintiendo como cada átomo de su cuerpo explotaba, uno a uno, podía sentirlo ante las sensaciones de esa mano posicionándose en su vientre, con una presión exacta, mientras él también se mecía debajo de ella y mantenía prisionero entre sus dientes el labio inferior y su mirada profunda le atravesaba el alma, su garganta se inundo y un sollozo se ahogo en la boca de Jules, quien se alejó un poco y la miro a los ojos los cuales estaban ahogados en lagrimas.

- Te amo. – Le susurro con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, él llevo su mano a la mejilla de ella y la cubrió.

- ¿Tanto como yo? – Pregunto con las emociones mas lindas bailando en su ser y ella asintió con energía. - ¿Tienes idea de cuanto te amo? – Le pregunto una vez mas y ella negó.

- No lo se, porque no se cuanto te amo, no puedo contarlo, menos medirlo… es demasiado no existen cálculos que puedan demostrarlo, solo sé que te amo con todo lo que tengo. – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos para después llevarse la mano que reposaba en su mejilla hasta los labios y le deposito un beso y seguidamente la guio colocándola al lado de la otra que reposaba sobre el vientre de ella, ahí las retuvo y las miro mientras seguía con su danza de amor, moviéndose para elevar al cielo a su mas grande amor, que solo le besaba la espalda y el hombro, dejándose guiar por ella, atravesar estrellas y de la mano de ella descubrir lo que se siente flotar en el infinito.

Sin pedirle permiso la tomo por la cintura y la volvió de frente a él, llevando una mano al cuello y la otra a la nuca, para someterla con ese beso que ardía en sus labios, queriendo desintegrarla ante las ganas y él también, volverse nada en sus brazos, mientras ella tiraba de sus cabellos con tal desespero que lo dejaban sin aliento, las lenguas adoloridas y cansadas le cedían el paso a los labios y dientes, tan apasionados, tan salvajes como les gustaba entregarse, hacer el amor intensamente, mientras el cielo se les venia encima y adornaba la habitación, para alcanzar ese orgasmo que les hizo brotar lagrimas… lagrimas de pasión, de satisfacción, de deseo, pero sobre todo de amor, mientras se miraban a los ojos y apenas podían contener la respiración, con las bocas abiertas para llenar los pulmones pero aun rozándose los labios temblorosos y sonrojados como se encontraba el resto del cuerpo de ambos y el corazón marcaba la mas hermosa melodía, mientras le daban las gracias a Dios por haber bendecido sus almas y ellos se hallaban en medio de sabanas empapadas por el mas delicioso de los placeres.

Las turquesas aguas del mar caribe creaban un relajante sonido cada vez que las olas chocaban suavemente contra la cubierta del velero, anclado cerca de la costa en un lugar privilegiado, completamente paradisiaco y solitario, el ambiente perfecto para ellos. Tendidos sobre una suave y gruesa manta de lino blanco y varios cojines, admiraban el paisaje desde la cubierta, abrazados después de disfrutar del almuerzo que él preparase con algunas cosas que compro antes de dirigirse a este lugar junto a su esposa.

- Parece un sueño… - Susurro mientras le acaricia con la punta de los dedos la espalda.

- Uno maravilloso del cual no quiero despertar nunca - Contesto ella en el mismo tono, mientras sus dedos se paseaba con ternura por el pecho de su esposo.

- Sabes que eso es lo mejor de todo… que no vamos a despertar nunca Fran, que esta es nuestra realidad y mejor aun es que cada día será mejor mi amor, cuando lleguen nuestros hijos… quiero una hermosa niña que se parezca a ti, con tus ojos, con tu sonrisa – Menciono mirándola a los ojos mientras sonreía.

- La tendremos, pero será la segunda… nuestro primer hijo será un varón y va a ser tan apuesto como tú, tendrá tu color de ojos y de cabello, también tendrá tu sonrisa, será alto y elegante… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió al reírse.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – Pregunto intrigado.

- Porque ya lo he soñado… lo he visto en sueños Albert, es curioso porque las tres veces que lo he soñado nunca me ha hablado, pero me sonreía y sé que es nuestro hijo… lo siento aquí dentro del pecho y despierto emocionada, a punto del llanto y con una sensación de felicidad que no se asemeja a nada mas – Respondió mirándolo fijamente.

- Mi amor… - Fue lo único que logro decir el rubio y la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo que el corazón le latía lleno de emoción – Fran no te imaginas cuanto deseo que esos sueños que tienes se hagan realidad pronto princesa, yo me muero por tener un hijo de los dos, sea niña o niño, no importa lo voy a amar con todo mi ser, eso no tengo ni que decirlo lo sabes, así como sabes que te amo con toda mi alma y que te daré todo lo que desees… ¿De verdad se parece tanto a mi? – Pregunto entusiasmado como un niño.

- Si… si se parece mucho – Indicó ella con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada – Bueno supongo que también tendrá algo mío, pero hasta ahora solo he encontrado cosas tuyas en él, tal vez pienses que todo esto es una locura Albert… pero no podía seguir guardándolo para mi sola, a lo mejor y son solo fantasías mías y primero tengamos a una niña o si es varón tenga el cabello castaño… - Decía cuando él la detuvo.

- O quizás sean dos – Señalo en tono divertido y dejo libre una carcajada cuando ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No podre caminar… recuerdo cuando Eleonor estaba embarazada de los gemelos, parecía tener ocho meses y apenas tenía cinco, claro lucia bellísima, creo que para un primer embarazo rogaría porque fuese uno solo, además debo aprender a ser mamá y me será mas fácil, tendré mas tiempo para dedicárselo… - Se incorporo un poco para mirar a su esposo a los ojos mientras se tornaba seria – Quiero ser quien atienda a nuestros hijos Albert, no deseo buscar a una niñera o alguna muchacha de servicio que se encargue de él, deseo hacerlo yo, puede que necesite ayuda mientras aprendo algunas cosas o cuando sea necesario dejarlo bajo el cuidado de alguien por alguna eventualidad, pero de resto todo lo demás lo hare yo, seré quien lo alimente, lo bañe, lo cambie, lo duerma… pasare horas leyéndole, jugando con él… - Se detuvo dejando libre una risita nerviosa – Debo parecerte una tonta, ya estoy hablando de nuestro hijo como si estuviese esperándolo… pero es que me entusiasma tanto la idea – Agrego sin mirar a su esposo.

- La verdad me pareces extraordinaria, no te imaginas cuanto me emociona escucharte hablar así Fran, saber que deseas tener tan cerca a nuestro hijo… te juro que yo hare lo mismo, así tenga que dejar las empresas a un lado pretendo darles todo lo que se merecen, todo el amor, el cariño, la protección y la compañía que ustedes se merecen mi amor… no quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre distante, al que solo vea ocasionalmente o cuando exista una fecha especial, quiero que me sepa siempre cerca de él, que pueda contar conmigo en todo momento… si eso es ser tonto, pues seremos los mas tontos del mundo, si por soñar nos ganamos la burla de los demás poco me importa, prometí hacerte feliz todos los días de nuestras vidas y te juro que lo hare mi amor… si deseas que tengamos un bebé ya, lo hacemos… en este preciso momento empezamos a encargarlo – Menciono con una hermosa sonrisa mientras rodaba para colocarla bajo su cuerpo y besarla en los labios.

El beso fue cobrando fuerza a medida que los segundos pasaban, así como las caricias que se brindaban y las emociones que recorrían sus cuerpos, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, manteniendo sus frentes pegadas y sus miradas clavadas la una a la otra, ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa al descubrir como los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las inmensas velas le daban un todo mas brillante al cabello de su esposo, llevo una mano hasta este para acariciarlo con suavidad, mientras él bajaba para besarle el cuello provocando que un suspiro se escapase del pecho de la chica, ella se arqueo para darle mas libertad.

- Vayamos al agua Albert – Susurro entre gemidos recibiendo sus besos.

- Vayamos al camarote Fransheska – Le contesto con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Ella no puedo controlar una risa cantarina, ante la propuesta tan directa de su esposo, se movió para mirarlo a los ojos, encontrándose con estos muchos mas oscuros e intensos que de costumbre, se estremeció ante las caricias de él y dejo libre un jadeo cuando las manos de Albert comenzaron a subir el ligero vestido que llevaba puesto sobre su traje de baño, con caricias lentas y seductora se fue haciendo espacio hasta llegar a las caderas de la chica, tomándolas con posesión la acerco a su cuerpo, ahogando con su lengua el jadeo que ella libero al sentir la evidencia del deseo que se había apoderado de él. De inmediato Fransheska se dejo llevar por su propia necesidad y le rodeo las caderas con sus piernas para tenerlo aun mas cerca, sus manos se deslizaban a lo largo y ancho de la espalda del rubio, mientras bebía de su boca en un beso intenso y profundo, estremeciéndose a segundos cuando Albert rozaba sus senos por encima de la tela, proporcionándole la presión justa para hacerla gemir y comenzar a elevarse. Él se coloco de rodillas con rapidez para deshacerse de la sencilla camisa de algodón que llevaba puesta, sin desviar su mirada de la ella que brillaba con intensidad, recorriendo después las piernas de su esposa que se le mostraban desnudas a la altura de los muslos, se mordió el labio inferior ante la imagen y con la misma rapidez de su acción anterior a tomó de las manos para atraerla a su cuerpo, la beso con ansiedad, con pasión acariciándole la nuca, después sus manos viajaron hasta el vestido de la chica tomándolo entre estas para quitárselo, ella quedo ante él solo cubierta por el hermoso traje de baño en tono fucsia, le gustaba verle estos colores, hacían resaltar su piel blanca, tan deliciosa y provocativa.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi así… no tienes ni idea de todas las cosas que se me pasaron por la cabeza en ese instante, eres tan hermosa mi amor – Susurro contra los labios de ella.

- Te quedaste mirándome como si no me hubieses visto nunca, completamente perplejo – Menciono ella divertida al recordarlo.

- Completamente hechizado y la verdad nunca te había visto… al menos no así, todo mi cuerpo se lleno de un calor y una energía que me desconcertaron, conocía el deseo Fran y sabia que te deseaba, no voy a negarte que desde que te vi la primera vez desee besarte, mas de una vez me descubrí perdido en tus labios, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacías, pero cuando estuvimos en Cala Coticcio, en ese instante el deseo se instalo dentro de mi en su estado mas puro y poderoso… comprendí que debía hacerte mía, que me volvería loco si no llegaba a besar tu cuerpo, a acariciar cada rincón, fue una necesidad que se apodero de mi y que me mantuvo despierto por muchas noches después de ese día – Confeso sin dejar de acariciarla, pero mirándola directamente a los ojos, con esa voz tranquila y sensual que la desarmaba – Pero en este momento… justo ahora deseo ver un poco mas, te deseo desnuda Fran – Susurro en su oído mientras sus manos deshacían con lentitud el nudo en su espalda, para luego deslizar los tirantes de los hombros hasta dejar al descubierto los senos de la chica.

Ella dejo libre un jadeo cuando la suave brisa marina acaricio sus cimas, que empezaban a erguirse con solo la intensidad de la mirada de Albert, se estremeció cuando sintió como él dibujaba círculos con sus pulgares, cerró los ojos y se aferro a los brazos de su esposo, quien la tomó por la cintura para elevar un poco y que sus senos quedaran a la altura de su boca.

- Amor… me encanta todo lo que me das Albert… - Susurro pérdida en las sensaciones, mientras enredaba sus dedos en las hebras doradas.

- Es lo que provocas en mi Fran… soy adicto a tu sabor… - Decía entre besos, muy despacio la fue subiendo hasta dejar la cintura de la chica frente a su rostro e igual como hizo con sus senos, también comenzó a besar este, mientras sus manos bajaban muy despacio el vestido de baño hasta llevarlo a los pies de ella.

Fransheska temblaba como una hoja entre las manos de Albert, su vista nublada por el deseo apenas le permitía apreciar el paisaje a su alrededor, se sintió completamente desnuda ante él y una ola de calor la recorrió entera, dejo libre un jadeo cuando él comenzó a trazar un camino de besos húmedos por su vientre y sus piernas fallaron cuando lo sintió posarse en su lugar mas intimo. Albert a pesar de encontrase perdido en el placer que le producía sumergirse en su mujer, reacciono con rapidez al sentir que las piernas de ella flaqueaban y llevo sus manos hasta el derrier de la chica para mantenerla de pie, sin abandonarla un segundo, su lengua y sus labios no le daban tregua, era algo mas fuerte que él… algo que adoraba hacer, que había aprendido a perfeccionar en ella, como le había dicho era adicto a su sabor, a su piel.

- Albert… amor… no puedo… no puedo mantenerme en pie – Logro esbozar ella entre jadeos, clavando sus dedos en los hombros fuertes y tensos de su esposo, con la cabeza totalmente aturdida por la sensaciones que la recorrían entera.

- Yo te sostengo mi vida… no te dejare caer – Le indico entre besos y succiones, haciendo mas fuerte el agarre de sus manos alrededor de ella.

- ¡Amor, ah…Albert! ¡No puedo más! ¡Oh Albert! – Fransheska comenzó a temblar y elevo la cara al cielo, mientras sentía que una inmensa ola de placer la arrastraba.

Él la dejo volar muy alto disminuyendo el ritmo de sus besos, mientras la acariciaba con suavidad, manteniéndola pegada a él para que sus temblores no le hicieran perder el equilibrio, continuo un par de minutos después dejando un camino de besos por las piernas de Fransheska, mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo. Ella seguía en esa nube a la que la había llevado el orgasmo, victima de un ligero temblor, con la piel hipersensible y un deseo enorme de complacerlo, tomó el rostro de Albert entre sus manos y lo beso con intensidad, tanta que el rubio ahogo un gemido gutural dentro de su boca. Él comprendió en ese momento que no podía esperar mas y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa pero ella se lo impidió, encargándose de ello, acariciándolo con suavidad y constancia estuvo a punto de hacerlo estallar, por lo que el rubio decidió retomar el control, la recostó en medio de los cojines y él seguía arrodillado.

- ¿Quiere que encarguemos a nuestro hijo ahora señora Andley? – Le sugirió con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Quiero que me haga el amor señor Andley… aun me estoy cuidando y quizás no podamos concebirlo en este momento, pero no esta de mas un poco de practica – Le invito acariciándole el pecho con sensualidad y bajando muy despacio hasta llegar a la potente erección – Necesito sentirte mi amor… que seas parte de mi, me vuelves loca Albert, nunca me saciare de ti… también para mi eres adictivo, el placer mas sublime y extraordinario del mundo… eso eres Albert, eso eres – Susurro estremeciéndose al sentir los dedos de él pasearse por su intimidad, ella sabia que él siempre lo hacia para verificar que estuviese lista para unirse.

Él acerco su cuerpo al de ella hasta quedar prácticamente tendido sobre este, apoyado en sus antebrazos, rozaba sus labios con los de su esposa, suaves succiones que estaban llevándolos a extremos de necesidad y deseo que apenas podían controlar. Ella doblo sus piernas a cada lado de él para brindarle un mayor espacio, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían la espalda de Albert a su antojo, esta se encontraba cubierta de una capa de sudor casi imperceptible, a pesar de encontrarse al aire libre y que la brisa en este lugar fuese constante, bajo sus manos hasta ubicarla en la parte baja y con una mirada cargada de picardía las deslizo un poco mas, apoyándolas en el trasero de su esposo, al tiempo que elevaba sus caderas hacia él en una clara petición a la cual el rubio no pudo negarse. Con suavidad comenzó a hacer del cuerpo de su esposa el suyo, adueñándose de aquello que ella le ofrecía con cada movimiento de sus caderas, con cada palabra de amor susurrada, sus bocas se enredaron en un beso apasionado que apenas los dejaba respirar, del cual se separaron entre jadeos y gemidos, esos que provocaban las sensaciones de ser uno parte del otro. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a exigirles mas y ellos cedieron ante la demanda, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y la lujuria que despertaba ese lado salvaje en ambos, entregando todo y recibiendo todo, el ritmo fue creciendo con rapidez, sus respiraciones se hicieron mas agitadas, sus vista se nublaron y una deliciosa tensión se apodero de ambos como el clímax los envolvió, haciéndolos estremecerse después con fuerza ante cada espasmo.

Él tenia el rostro hundió en el cuello de Fransheska, mientras ella mantenía su boca pegada al hombro de Albert, intentando recuperarse de esta avalancha que la había atravesado dejándola completamente turbada y con un cansancio maravilloso, sus ojos grises parpadeaban mostrando hermoso destellos que lo hacían lucir brillantes y vivos, a él le fascinaba mirarlos después que hacían el amor, ver el sonrojo en ella, su respiración agitada, sus labios, voluptuosos, suaves y provocativos, de los cuales nunca se saciaba.

Él se dejo rodar a un lado para aliviar la opresión que llevaba ella bajo su cuerpo, le dedico una sonrisa cargada de amor, mientras le acariciaba la cintura y rozaba sus labios con los de ella, el deseo estaba saciado por el momento, no había rastro de ansiedad en ellos, por el contrario una inmensa paz los cubría, se miraron sonriendo como dos chiquillos, emocionados por este amor que cada vez se hacia mas especial, que los llevaba a descubrir tantos sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones en cada entrega.

- ¿Nadamos un rato princesa? – Pregunto él minutos después abrazado a ella.

- Me encantaría – Susurro manteniendo la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él.

- Ven acompáñame – Pidió colocándose de pie despacio, sujetándole la mano.

- Espera un momento… debo colocarme el bañador – Indicó buscando la pieza con la mirada.

- No hace falta Fran, nademos así mi vida… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- ¡No hace falta! ¿Albert te has dado cuenta donde estamos? – Inquirió un tanto divertida.

- Si, por supuesto y sigo pensando que no hace falta – Contesto con naturalidad.

- Pero… - Intento hablar ella, pero él la detuvo.

- No es necesario Fransheska, este lugar esta completamente desierto, es lo bueno de que Neil nos haya ofrecido su velero durante nuestra estadía aquí en México, como regalo de bodas… pudimos escoger un lugar apartado de todos, no hay mayor satisfacción para unos recién casados como nosotros que tener privacidad amor – Le explico con ternura acercándose a ella para acariciarla, pero al ver que ella aun se mostraba renuente a la idea de bañarse desnudos en el mar, continuo – Creo que no se ha percatado que acaba de hacer el amor con su esposo en la cubierta de este velero señora Andley, si no tuvo problemas para ello… no veo porque deba tenerlo para nadar junto con él sin llevar traje de baño – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Porque… porque… bueno, esta bien admito que hace un minuto me deje llevar, no pude controlar mis deseos y usted no me colaboro mucho señor Andley… pero esto es, es muy distinto Albert, no lo sé… - Hablaba cuando él la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Confía en mi princesa, te prometo que todo estará bien… lo peor que nos puede pasar es que nos ataque un tiburón, tentando por el cuerpo tan provocativo que posees – Dijo en tono de broma para aligerar la tensión en ella, la chica hizo un puchero que el deshizo besándolo. – No pasara nada, promesa de Príncipe de las hadas – Agrego llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Esta bien amado príncipe, me pongo en sus manos… solo espero que no tengamos encuentros ni con tiburones, ni con algún pescador o turista, aunque soy buena resistiendo bajo el agua… no serviría de mucho hacerlo aquí, son tan transparentes como las de Cerdeña – Menciono dejando libre un suspiro, para después acompañar la sonrisa que su esposo le dedicaba, recibió la mano que le tendía y se encaminaron a la popa.

Descendieron las escaleras que los llevaban hasta las cálidas aguas del mar caribe, primero el rubio quien se sumergió a su gusto para demostrarle a ella que no tenia de que preocuparse, Fransheska se animo al verlo tan relajado, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura para bajarla hasta el agua, después de unos minutos los juegos y las risas hacían de las suyas, para terminar entre besos y caricias llenas de amor, estuvieron así cerca de una hora hasta que decidieron regresar y dejarse secar por la suave brisa tendidos sobre la manta, abrazados admirando el paisaje, aprovechando esta oportunidad para acordar cuanto esperarían para encargar al bebé, sospesando todos los puntos decidieron que lo mejor seria hacerlo al menos dos meses, para poder disfrutar el viaje sin temer a los posibles malestares que podían presentarse en la chica, pero sin embargo dejaron abierta la posibilidad de replantearse la fecha si sentían dentro de ellos la necesidad de concebirlo en menos tiempo.

Las miradas de Fabrizio y Joshua anonadadas, se posaban en la mansión Wells, sin duda alguna un ejemplo opulento de la arquitectura, no bastaba lo grande si no lo hermosa que era, desde el camino a un kilometro que la anunciaba, mostraba la exclusividad de tal construcción, los jardines aun cuando estaban entrando en el otoño los mantenían, las fuentes y esculturas, los portones con tanta majestuosidad comparables con los del palacio de Versalles.

Al llegar ya dos hombres esperaban en el inmenso pórtico, bajaron los escalones y uno de ellos abrió la puerta del vehículo sin dejar si quiera que el chofer de los Di Carlo bajara.

- Buenos días señor Di Carlo. – Saludo uno de ellos en francés, seguramente la señora ya les había informado, para Frank Wells algunos de sus empleados debían hablar francés obligatoriamente.

- Buenos días. – Saludos el joven bajando del auto y tendiéndole la mano a Joshua.

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludo Joshua con entusiasmo.

- Buenos días señorito. – Saludaron con medias sonrisa y asintiendo.

Joshua al escuchar que lo llamaban señorito dejo libre una pequeña carcajada, seguidamente elevo la cabeza para mirar a su padre que lo mantenía tomado de la mano y Fabrizio le guiño un ojo.

- Por favor. – Dijo uno de ellos haciendo un ademan y se acercaba a la puerta, a la cual llamo, seguidamente esta se abrió y un hombre alto, delgado con el cabello negro y sumamente elegante les daba la bienvenida.

- Buenos días, pasen por favor. –Dijo el mayordomo igualmente en francés.

Joshua elevo la cabeza para admirar el lugar y Fabrizio trato de disimular, sin duda alguna el señor Wells le gustaba alardear del dinero que poseía y mantenía a la señora como la misma reina de Inglaterra, ahora comprende el porque es tan elegante, de hecho muchas veces le hace recordar a Antonella, no es que quiera recordarla y que la tenga latente todo el tiempo, sino es por esa manera tan distinguida de ser y tiene ese algo en la mirada que tenia la italiana cuando él la conoció y que nunca logro descifrar.

En ese momento apareció la dama pelirroja con el niño el cual tomaba de la mano y que se le soltó y salió corriendo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su hijo le tendía los brazos a Fabrizio, quien lo cargo y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

- Disculpe a Fred creo que se ha emocionado con su presencia. – Dijo la mujer con voz alegre, se sabia que estaba alegre porque sonreía, pero no porque su voz cambiara de tono.

- A los niños no hay que disculparles nada, ellos son sumamente espontáneos y solo hacen lo que sienten. – Acoto el joven sonriendo. – ¿Como se encuentra señora Wells? –Pregunto alegremente.

- Muy bien gracias ¿Y usted como señor? – Pregunto al tiempo que se colocaba de cuclillas sin perder un solo segundo la distinción y estar a la altura de Joshua.

- Muy bien gracias, despierto desde las seis y media de la mañana porque Joshua estaba ansioso por venir. – Dijo con esa naturalidad que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Cómo estas Joshua? – Le pregunto en perfecto francés y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos una de las mejillas sonrosadas del niño, mientras le sonreía, admirando lo hermoso que eran sus ojos y que al padre no se los miraba fijamente por respeto.

- Bien señora bonita. – Dijo con una sonrisa y se sonrojo, logrando con esto hacer a Elisa reír.

- Creo que ha impresionado a mi hijo. – Dijo Fabrizio divertido.

- Papi. – Susurro el niño sonrojándose aun más y la joven le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

Se puso de pie y en ese momento llegaban dos mujeres, las cuales traían unas bandejas, con varios aperitivos, además de jugos y café.

- Tome asiento por favor. – Pidió ella y Fabrizio hizo un ademan para que ella lo hiciese primero y observo la mirada de la joven y ese algo que había visto en su mirada no estaba, además de estar mas sonriente. El italiano lo hizo y se sentó a Frederick en las piernas mientras este jugaba los botones de su saco, el joven había vestido un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y el saco sin corbata, algo informal que no constataba para nada con la casa, ni con los presentes. – ¿Y su esposa? – Pregunto amablemente.

- Mi madre la ha arrastrado a comprar ropa porque dice que no hay que desaprovechar las modas para embarazadas y no se cuantas cosas mas. – Dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

- Tiene razón su madre, hay muchas modas que hay que aprovechar, por ejemplo Paul Poiret, Lanvin, Vionnet, Chanel… - Hablaba ella muy cómodamente, pero veía que Fabrizio solo elevaba una ceja cada vez mas con cierto sarcasmo y se preguntaba como lo hacia porque al parecer lo hacia muy lentamente pero era perceptible, no pudo evitar detenerse y dejar libre una pequeña carcajada.

- Creo que me habla en ruso señora. – Expuso él con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Así parece… seguramente le aburre escuchar de modas. – Acoto poniéndose de pie y sonreía – Joshua vamos para que conozcas el cuarto de juegos. – Le dijo tendiéndole la mano, el niño se encamino al lado de la mujer. – Acompáñenos usted también señor Di Carlo.

- Con gusto señora, pero no me aburre escuchar de modas, solo que me siento perdido… pero puedo ser muy buen oyente y si me explica podría intervenir. - Fabrizio iba a ponerse de pie con el niño castaño en brazos, pero le vio las intenciones de que quería caminar por lo que lo coloco en el suelo y este corrió al lado de su madre y se aferro a la mano que ella tenia libre, mientras ella iba con los dos niños Fabrizio iba unos pasos detrás con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo una sensación de pequeñez ante tanta opulencia y grandeza.

- Bueno al menos muestra interés, muchos hombres se siente ofendidos. – Dijo Elisa ahogando la risa, al tiempo que Dennis se les unía.

- Buenos días señor Di Carlo. – Saludo la rubia con timidez.

- Buenos días señorita Dennis. – Saludo el joven, mientras observaba como ella abría la puerta que daba al cuarto de juegos.

Joshua se quedo parado en el umbral y sus ojos destellaban al admirar la habitación que era realmente grande y tenia estantes llenos de juguetes de todo tipo, estos iban desde el piso hasta el techo, había hasta una escalera para poder alcanzar lo que se encontraban en la parte superior, también había una biblioteca con todos los libros infantiles que hasta el momento existen, habían mesas para juegos, peluches de todos los tamaños y él que había traído un peluche para regalárselo a Frederick, pensó posando la mano en su pequeño bolso, nunca en su vida había visto tantos juguetes juntos, ni en las jugueterías que su padre lo había en Amiens, él apenas si contaba con unos pocos.

Su boca se encontraba entre abierta y con la cabeza elevada, admirando, mientras pensaba que no le alcanzaría un día para ver todos los juguetes, lo que le llamo la atención en demasía fue un tren de madera, realmente grande sobre unos rieles que se extendían por casi toda la habitación.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto Elisa al ver como el niño tenia la mirada fija en el tren de madera en colores rojo y blanco, Joshua asintió en silencio con energía.

- Ve a jugar con él, ve con Fred. – Le dijo cariñosamente.

- Creo que tendrán en que entretenerse. – Acoto Fabrizio admirando la habitación. - Es una obra maestra. – Admirando el mismo el tren sintiéndose atraído por este y como si fuese un niño mas se encamino y se coloco de cuclillas al tiempo que deslizaba por los rieles uno de los vagones.

- Fue regalo de un cliente de mi esposo, al parecer quería impresionarlo y que mejor que hacerlo regalándole algo que tenga que ver con sus negocios y para su hijo. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Sin duda alguna. – Acoto Fabrizio elevando la mirada para ver a la joven. – Bueno yo debo retirarme. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. - Regresare en la tarde por Joshua, pero si por algún motivo no se comporta o se siente incomodo, usted me llama y vendré a buscarlo enseguida.

- Papi, ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme a dormir? – Pregunto el niño francés elevando la cabeza, al tiempo que Dennis le quitaba el bolso. Fabrizio volvió a ponerse de cuclillas y le coloco las manos en los hombros, fijando la mirada en la de su hijo.

- Por que no puedes. – Le dijo cariñosamente y pudo ver como el niño hacia un puchero.- Sabes que no vas a poder dormir. – Le dijo paternalmente.

- Pero papi yo me dormiré, lo prometo. – Dijo con tristeza.

- Debería dejarlo señor Di Carlo prometo yo misma estar pendiente de ellos.

- Señora y confió ciegamente en los cuidados que le puedan ofrecer. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Elisa. – Solo que se no podrá dormir, Joshua tiene mañas. – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- Papi me avergüenzas… - Susurro Joshua mirándolo.

- No debes avergonzarte Joshua. – Dijo Elisa sonriendo. – Las mañas son normales.

- Es que su tío se lo ha dicho, que debe ir dejándola pero él se empeña en no hacerlo y yo peor aun no tengo el valor para negarme a complacerlo. – Acoto sonriente, mientras Joshua miraba al piso.

- Yo se papi, pero mi tío no me entiende… cuando estaba enfermo solo mami me entendía. – Susurro sin dejar de sentirse apenado.

- Pero si quieres yo te dormiré Joshua, los dormiré a los dos. – Dijo Elisa sonriéndole tiernamente. – Dime como te duermes.

- A Joshua le gusta que le acaricien la espalda. – Dijo Fabrizio opacando la voz del niño que pretendía decirle que no dijera nada.

- Perfecto yo lo hare, no te molesta ¿Que lo haga verdad? – Pregunto Elisa colocándose de cuclillas al lado de Fabrizio viendo como el niño se sonrojaba.

- Podre dormirme yo solito. – Dijo en un susurro.

- Bueno, no hay problema igual podre ayudarte… eso si tendrás que ir dejando esa manía porque si no cuando estés grande pondrás a muchas chicas en aprietos… bueno a la que no le guste hacerlo. – Dijo riendo y Fabrizio le acompaño.

- ¿Entonces quieres a quedarte a dormir? – Le pregunto Fabrizio y el niño asintió en silencio. – Bueno yo me voy, ya sabes debes comportarte, te comes toda la comida, aunque eso no hace falta que te lo diga, pero no esta de mas. – Hablaba mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa. – ahora dame mi abrazo y mi beso. – Le pidió abriendo los brazos.

Joshua se lanzo a los brazos de Fabrizio y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello, para después depositarle un beso en el pómulo, pues en la mejilla le hacia cosquilla la barba y el padre hacia el abrazos hermosamente estrecho, Elisa admiro la escena y aunque no quiso los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y parpadeo varias veces para no derramarlas también le hizo la guerra tragando para pasarlas, se le veían realmente hermosos, ese amor – complicidad que existía entre ambos, eran el ejemplo de padre e hijo perfecto.

Fabrizio le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie, mientras sonreía sin duda alguna se sentida dichoso y orgulloso por su hijo, se encamino hasta Frederick y lo cargo, depositándole un beso en la mejilla y su hijo lo sorprendió depositándole un beso en la mejilla también.

- Bueno yo me marcho, por favor si Joshua se hace muy inquieto, le ruego me llame… - Hablaba encaminándose a la puerta y siendo seguido por Elisa, mientras los niños se quedaban con Dennis y le decían adiós con las manos a lo que el respondió de la misma manera.

- No se preocupe señor Di Carlo, estoy segura que Joshua es un niño muy obediente. – Hablaba ella mientras se encaminaban a la salida. – La verdad yo le agradezco que lo traiga y permita que Fred interactúe con él, pues muy poco se relaciona con personas del exterior y estoy segura que Joshua lo ayudara a ser mas espontaneo y seguro de si mismo.

- Bueno no debe dudarlo porque Joshua no para de hablar un minuto… muchas gracias señora Wells, es usted muy amable…- Le dijo tendiéndole la mano, la cual Elisa recibió.

- No es nada señor Di Carlo, es un placer. – Dijo correspondiendo al saludo. – Tenga cuidado por el camino.

- Gracias señora… ya sabe… aunque de todas maneras yo llamare para estar informado.

- No se preocupe. – Hablaba ella y sonreía al ver el apego de él por su hijo.

Fabrizio termino por subirse al auto que lo llevaría a la mansión Di Carlo, mientras esperaba que su hijo se comportase, aunque sabe que Joshua es muy tranquilo y centrado, pero un padre siempre se preocupa.

_**No es sólo la pasión de los abrazos,**_

_**la saliva, el aroma, el vértigo, los besos**_

_**o el plácido desvelo de la ausencia.**_

_**Mi amor es la fábula y la trama,**_

_**el relato interior que sigue a cada encuentro,**_

_**la glosa que acompaña los adioses,**_

_**el minucioso examen de las frases**_

_**y el eco que tu voz le pone a mi silencio.**_

_**Mi amor es ser feliz y no engañarme**_

_**anticipando el daño del negro desengaño,**_

_**cuando el sexo se esfume en el recuerdo**_

_**remoto y resentido de un orgasmo.**_

_**El consentir la calma en las mareas**_

_**y atesorar las horas y los días**_

_**de la fiesta de luz que celebramos,**_

_**del banquete voraz de los sentidos.**_

_**Y abolir la frontera de los cuerpos,**_

_**detenernos, subiendo la escalera,**_

_**a besarnos en todos los peldaños.**_

_**Razón de amor. Leopoldo Alas.**_

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

**Nota de autor**: **_el tema que canta Elisa es la vida en Rosa de Edith Piaf, y que le da titulo al capitulo. _**

**_También_****_ ambienta la escena de Elisa Y Jules el tema Ángel y Demonio de Juan Carlos Baglietto, pueden buscarlo. _**

**_Esperamos les haya gustado el capitulo y también algún Review, sobre todo el de Princess!_**


	203. capitulo 59 parte 3

_**Hola chicas, aquí un nuevo capitulo disculpen la demora, es que hemos estado algo ocupadas con el trabajo, nos esta absorbiendo mas de lo que deseamos y es poco el tiempo que nos queda para adelantar, pero sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten. **_

_**Muchas gracias por cada Reviews que nos dejan, eso nos motiva a seguir adelante, si con el pasado sudaron déjenme decirles que aquí seguirán pasando calor. **_

_**Saludos!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 59**_

_**Parte 3**_

* * *

Joshua y Frederick se encontraban sentados en la alfombra, mientras el niño francés leía un cuento que el mismo había llevado, aunque el hijo de Elisa no entendía ni una sola palabra se entretenía con el entusiasmo de él al hacerlo, mientras que la joven pelirroja también sentada en la alfombra anonada y sonriente, aun no salía del asombro al verlo leer y entre mas lo hacia mas difícil se le hacia creerlo, el niño era brillante, ingenioso y seguro, parte de esa seguridad se la estaba traspasando a su hijo.

Sus ojos se posaban en los dos niños mientras también disfrutaba de la lectura, al tiempo que añoraba el ver algún día a su Fred con esa desenvoltura, después de varios minutos pudo sentir la presencia de alguien y apenas elevo un poco la mirada encontrándose con Frank apoyado con uno de sus hombros en el quicio de la puerta, por su vestimenta acababa de llegar de la compañía, pues apenas se había aflojado la corbata y en ese momento se percato de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y que las energías de los niños aun están intactas.

Le regalo una sonrisa a Frank quien no se atrevía a interrumpir a Joshua, seguramente estaba tan maravillado como ella al ver la inteligencia y astucia del niño, este la miro por unos minutos sin desviar al mirada y ella se la sostuvo, percatándose de que estaba realmente brillante, tal vez sentía muchas emociones y al igual que ella al principio tenia ganas de llorar, al fin él le sonrió, pero era evidente que le costaba pues no es fácil sonreír cuando se tiene un nudo en la garganta, eso ella lo sabia muy bien.

Joshua levanto la mirada y se percato de la presencia del hombre quien le hizo un ademan para que continuase, el niño hizo caso y prosiguió con la lectura, Elisa aprovecho la oportunidad y se puso de pie, encaminándose hasta él.

- ¿Es brillante verdad? – Le pregunto en un susurro y este asintió en silencio. – Estoy ansiosa por escuchar a Fred leer. – Continúo y él una vez más asintió.

- Espero y sea pronto. – Dijo manteniendo el tono de voz bajo, para no desconcentrar a los niños y a su hijo que aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del padre en el lugar.

- ¿Como fue tu día? – Pregunto la joven y él solo cerro los ojos y después la miro.

- Bastante difícil. – Dijo llevando una mano y posándola en la mejilla de ella acariciándole el pómulo con el pulgar.

- Si quieres te acompaño, para que te cambies mientras sirven la cena. – Le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente ante la tierna caricia de él.

- No, no es necesario, la verdad no tengo hambre, apenas me daré un baño y bajare al despacho, tengo que adelantar trabajo, mañana me espera un día con agenda repleta. –Dijo con tono carente de emoción.

- Frank deberías buscar a alguien que te ayude, que te quite un poco de responsabilidad de encima ya te lo he dicho. – Acoto la pelirroja percatándose del cansancio en él, sintiéndose en ese momento desgraciada por sus sentimientos y sus acciones, Frank no merecía nada de lo que ella le había hecho.

- Bueno, ve a llevar a los niños a comer, yo estaré en el despacho en media hora. – Expuso y Elisa se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, pero Frank no lo permitió, esquivándola sutilmente y fue él quien la beso en la frente. – El niño nos ve. – Dijo en un susurro alejándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos, por lo que ella le regalo una sonrisa, sabia que Joshua los miraba pero tal vez él estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño entre sus padres, claro no se pondría a hablar de eso ahora con Frank, ella solo asintió en silencio y él se dio media vuelta, para marcharse.

Después de la cena Elisa fue al despacho y le llevo a su esposo un vaso de leche tibia para que le ayudase con el montón de documentos que reposaban sobre el escritorio, apenas lo acompaño unos minutos, pues veía que no le ayudaba en nada por el contrario por estar sumido en las carpetas muchas veces la ignoraba, eso a ella no le afectaba pues no era primera vez que lo hacia.

Cuando salió de ahí ya Dennis le había preparado a los niños para dormir, en realidad dormirlos fue un maratón de tres horas, no se cansaban de reír y hablar, hasta Frederick hacia intentos y ahora lo notaba mas espontaneo, pues se lanzaba a sus brazos y le daba besos, además de que sonreía mucho mas, cuando por fin lograron dormirse ella se fue a su habitación, se dio un baño, la ultima vez que vio el reloj eran las once y siete minutos de la noche y Frank no había regresado del despacho.

Jules sentía una gran presión en el pecho por el miedo, pero también estaba decidido, debía arriesgarse dar ese paso solo, porque Elisa nunca va a encontrar el valor, él sabe que si habla con Frank y le expone las razones él terminara entendiendo, entenderá que Elisa necesita separarse, que no puede seguir con ese matrimonio de mentiras, pero una de las razones mas grande por lo que lo hace es para poder vivir junto a ella sin mas obstáculos y porque Frank no merece que sigan engañándolo de esa manera.

Desde hace algunos días se paraba frente al espejo y estudiaba cada palabra que utilizaría, sabia que no seria fácil, que tal vez traiga algunas consecuencias pero debía arriesgarse, era ahora o nunca y era todo o nada.

La verdad no esta preparado para renunciar a Elisa y no lo hará, tiene la esperanza de que Frank acepte de buena manera porque lo que menos quiere es darle la pelea, pero si no entiende luchara con todo lo que tiene por la mujer que ama.

Y eso no puede seguir esperando ya Gerard lo sabe y esta seguro que se lo contara a Jean Pierre, lo conoce muy bien y hará hasta lo imposible para que alguien lo haga razonar, pero antes de que lo separen de Elisa y todo sea una catástrofe él arreglara la situación de la mejor manera.

Aprovechará ahora mismo que tiene que llevarles unos documentos y entablara la conversación, le contara cuanto ama a Elisa y que ella también lo quiere, que solo le pide les de una oportunidad. – Jules dejo libre un suspiro y dejo de pensar debía actuar, por lo que se puso de pie y tomo las carpetas.

Los días en la empresa eran cada vez mas ajetreados ante tanta demanda, por lo que todos estaban en constante movimiento, apenas si les quedaba tiempo para tomarse un café y compartir alguna que otra anécdota, mientras Jules se encaminaba por el pasillo tratando de controlar sus nervios, con las carpetas del cierre de venta, que debía entregarle a Frank, saludando con media sonrisa o con algún otro gesto amable a aquellos con quien se topaba, para drenar esa adrenalina que lo recorría iba decidió y no había marcha atrás, al llegar, Frank salía de su oficina cerrándose el saco y a su lado caminaba Elizabeth con paso apresurado.

- Señor acá tiene el balance estadístico de las ventas de la semana pasada. – Interceptando a Frank, quien se detuvo en seco. – Y también me gustaría hablar algo importante con usted. – Dijo sin más, sin pensar.

- Disculpa Jules es que voy de salida, se me ha presentado un inconveniente y debo salir a solucionarlo personalmente… - Encaminándose nuevamente dejando al francés con la carpeta en la mano a unos pasos de distancia se volvió. – Hijo… ¿Me harías un favor? – Jules solo asintió en silencio aturdido, sin poder creerlo, ahora que estaba decidió a hablar Frank no tenia tiempo. – Se que ya casi es tu hora de salida, pero podrías hacerte cargo de eso… y esperar a que regrese… para que recibas los informes de nomina y contabilidad, los firmes autorizándolos, también necesito que me revises con los abogados unos informes de arrendamientos, ellos ya lo tienen, dentro de. –Mirando su reloj de pulsera. – Unos veinte minutos tenía que reunirme con ellos.

- Si señor no se preocupe… por mi no hay problema, solucione el inconveniente primero, yo me encargo de todo. –Respondió tranquilamente, viendo a Frank realmente apurado.

- Gracias hijo. – Mostrando media sonrisa para luego volverse y encaminarse a los ascensores.

El joven se encamino a la oficina de Frank y espero los dos informes estadísticos que estaban pendiente, los reviso y los autorizo, esperando para reunirse con los abogados, su mirada se poso en uno de los retratos que adornaban el escritorio de Frank, lo tomó admirando a Elisa, abrazada a Frank quien tenia a Frederick en los brazos, los tres iluminaban la fotografía con sonrisas, pensó que el fotógrafo hizo un gran trabajo al lograr sacar la del pequeño, dejo libre un suspiro y la coloco nuevamente en su lugar, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, anclado su vista en la ciudad, y se preguntaba si le faltaría mucho a los abogados, alejándose de la ventana empezó a pasearse por la gran oficina, llegando hasta una de las mesas que adornaban el salón su mirada fue captada por otra fotografía y no recuerda en que momento fue tomada, la reconoció inmediatamente por el vestido de Elisa, fue la noche de fin de año, en ella estaba Frank, Elisa y él… en ese momento un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta, haciéndolo sentir miserable, ella estaba ahí en medio de los dos, dividiéndolos, era el muro entre ambos, ese que tanto amaba y que sabia que Frank también lo hacia de la misma manera. – Tomo entre sus manos las fotografía y con uno de sus dedos empezó a delinear a la pelirroja, logrando con esto que su decisión de hablar con Frank aumentase, de esta semana no pasaba que lo hiciese.

- Nunca pensé quererte tanto… tanto que en este punto siento que haría lo que fuera por tenerte completamente mía, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero también eres una maldición, amor, porque no te voy a tener como lo deseo… esta escrito que nos vas a ser mía, pero aun así esta este sentimiento que me grita, cuanto te deseo y me dice que si creo y sigo así esperando algún día serás mi mujer, no puedes, no vas a ser mía, pero vas a poder serlo si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, por eso soy tan estúpidamente positivo… y sé que cuando le explique a Frank él va a entender, lo va hacer. – Desvió la mirada a Frank. - Disculpe señor… sé que usted ha sido demasiado bueno conmigo, que me quiere como a un hijo, pero ¿Como le hago si quiero con una fuerza desconocida a su mujer?… no sé que hacer y no pagarle tan desgraciadamente todo lo que ha sido para mi todos estos años… aun recuerdo que fue usted quien me vio llorar por la muerte de mi madre, fue quien me dio abrazos de consuelo, palabras de aliento, era quien pasaba un día completo regalándome ese amor paternal por los hijos que nunca tuvo con la señora Ivanna, pero es que cuando me veo en los ojos de Elisa se me olvida todo… los recuerdos se esfuman y es simplemente ella sin ningún estado civil y menos a quien pertenece… soy un maldito, pero todo lo que usted me ha brindado, tantos años no se comparan a los que siento cuando ella me besa… y lo intente… Dios sabe que intente alejarme y he aquí el resultado nuevamente, espero solo cuatro días para verla, para hacerle el amor con las ganas que poseo.

Coloco la foto en el lugar y se dio media vuelta llevándose las manos a la cabeza e introduciendo los dedos entre sus cabellos peinándolos, al tiempo que dejaba libre un largo suspiro, en ese momento un toque en la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse, se encamino al escritorio y tomo una de las carpetas que tenia que autorizar se dirigió a uno de los muebles de cuero negro que adornaban la inmensa oficina y tomó asiento abriendo esta, dio permiso para que entraran, en ese momento se hizo presente Elizabeth con una brillante sonrisa acompañada por dos de los seis abogados de Frank.

- Señor Leblanc. – Refiriéndose a él de forma protocolar delante de los hombres. – Han llegado los abogados. – Haciendo un ademan para que ellos adelantaran un paso.

- Buenas tardes señor Leblanc. – Saludaron e inmediatamente Jules se puso de pie y se encamino hasta ellos para saludarlos, le dio las gracias a Elizabeth quien les corría la puerta de la sala de reuniones que era uno de los anexos de la oficina presidencial.

Donde la reunión que duro unos cuarenta minutos se llevo a cabo con éxito, los contratos de arredramientos estaban terminado, solo faltaba la firma de Frank y la de los beneficiados, para cerrar un nuevo negocio, mientras los pensamientos de Jules batallaban, debía esperar a Frank y entonces contarle todo.

Se quedo solo en la sala de reuniones tratando de aclarar ideas y esperando a Frank, su horario había terminado y no tendría nada mas que hacer que esperar, era lo que hacia cuando Elizabeth le informo que el señor había llamado y que no podría regresar por el día de hoy a la empresa que por favor se encargara de todos los pendientes, ella sabia que Jules no se negaría por lo que entro con agenda en mano para explicarle lo que aun faltaba por hacer, ella le dijo que el señor tuvo que ir a ver el funcionamiento de unos vagones y después reunirse con unos inversionistas, que esto no estaba pautado, por lo que tuvo que abandonar la empresa.

La suavidad de las sabanas de algodón que envolvían su cuerpo desnudo, le provocaba una sensación deliciosa de comodidad, de libertad, incluso de placer; con los ojos aun cerrados dejo ver una sonrisa al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para buscar el cuerpo de su esposo, sabia que aun continuaba en cama, pues la calidez que brotaba del cuerpo de él se mantenía entre las sabanas, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia a ser consiente de esto, de lo maravilloso que era tenerlo a su lado, despertar a su lado… ¿Cuántas veces fue despertada por ese frio insoportable que le calaba hasta el alma? Ese que había quedado después de su separación y que se hizo un más poderoso cuando lo creyó perdido para siempre. Habían pasado tantas en este tiempo, la vida había girado y girado, hasta traerlos a este espacio, a este momento, algo que podía resultar tan irreal, incluso pensaba que se encontraba viviendo otra vida, una vida perfecta y repleta de felicidad, una donde su pasado no tenia cabida, donde todo parecía haber sido parte de una horrible pesadilla y esa Candy de antes se había quedado en algún lugar, lejano, solo y frio… que se había despedido de ella para permitirse ser feliz de verdad y no solo fingirlo ante los demás, ya no tendría que fingir sus sentimientos nunca mas – Pensaba mientras abría los ojos y se incorporaba un poco para mirar a su esposo.

Terry se encontraba acostado bocabajo, con el cabello bastante desordenado, la sabana le cubría hasta la cintura dejando la fuerte y amplia espalda complemente desnuda, su respiración acompasada era una muestra de lo profundamente dormido que se encontraba. Ella dejo libre un suspiro para después mostrar una hermosa sonrisa ante la imagen de su esposo, bañada por los primeros rayos de luz que se filtraban a través del cristal del ventanal, que aunque no tenia una vista al océano por encontrarse en la parte interna del barco, no se podía decir que era inútil pues justo anoche ambos se deleitaron observando las estrellas después de hacer el amor, por eso las cortinas se encontraban abiertas. Su miraba busco de nuevo a Terry, sumido completamente en un sueño calmado - Le encantaba verlo así, tan relajado y libre de presiones, alejado de todo aquello que pudiese atormentarlo, su corazón se llenaba de felicidad al saber que los problemas que lo angustiaban se había solucionado de la mejor manera, sabia que temía perder el cariño y la compañía de los Di Carlo, que estos de una forma u otra habían sido una familia para él y alejarse de ellos hubiese sido demasiado doloroso para su esposo, pero gracias a Dios Fabrizio había comprendido lo ocurrido y había reconocido su equivocación, cuanto hubiese dado por estar presente en ese momento, por ver la felicidad en Terry, por poder compartirla.

El chico se movió ligeramente pero no se despertó, ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a él atraída por su cuerpo, tentada por su piel que se le presentaba inmensamente provocativa, comenzó a depositar suaves y lentos besos en esta, sus labios se impregnaron del calor de la piel de Terry, despertando mayores deseos en ella, completamente hechizada por estas sensaciones continuo con su recorrido, besando y acariciando con sus labios la suave piel, blanca y tersa, firme y tibia… si, le encantaba cada espacio de piel en él. Dejo libre un suspiro y deslizo su mano por debajo de la sabana para acariciar la parte posterior de los muslos de su esposo, sintiendo que el calor dentro de su cuerpo aumentaba a cada instante, sus labios se abrieron para probar el exquisito sabor de él, pudo sentir como Terry se estremecía y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro; la mano que hacia movimientos circulares en el muslo del chico subió muy despacio hasta posarse en el glúteo fuerte y redondo de su esposo, acariciando y presionando con movimientos sugerentes, sin dejar de besarlo, al ver que él empezaba a moverse, acerco sus labios a la oreja del chico y con estos la recorría, apretando con suavidad el lóbulo.

- Buenos días mi lord – Susurro con picardía, haciendo énfasis en su titulo.

- Buenos días pecosa… - Contesto con la voz ronca mientras sonreía.

- Se supone que debes llamarme mi lady, Terry… ¿O acaso no lo soy? Hasta donde recuerdo soy la señora Grandchester, tu esposa y ya casi no tengo pecas – Indicó con un fingido tono de reproche, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo.

- La verdad para mi no serias mi lady, sino su alteza real, pues eres la reina de mi vida, la dueña de mi corazón y mi alma y por supuesto que eres la señora Grandchester – Menciono moviéndose para intentar volverse a mirarla.

- En ese caso mi adorado súbdito, le pondré una penitencia por no rendirme los honores que merezco – Dijo impidiéndole volverse, se apoyó en él intentando mantenerlo allí bajo el peso de su cuerpo, sintiendo una deliciosa sensación de calidez recorrerla al roce de sus pieles.

Terry dejo libre un gemido de placer, rindiéndose por completo a su pecosa, que mas que una tortura le estaba brindando una experiencia maravillosa, se deleitaba sintiendo la tibieza y suavidad de los senos de Candy apoyados en su espalda, así como el peso de sus caderas sobre la cintura, toda ella era como la mas suave y exquisita de las sedas cubriéndolo, no había mejor vestido en este mundo para abrigarlo que la piel de su esposa.

- Pareces muy cómodo – Puntualizo ella tendida sobre él, esperando que reaccionara.

- No tienes idea de cuanto Candy, me puedo pasar todo el día bajo tu cuerpo… aunque no estaría mal tenerte un par de ocasiones bajo el mío – Esbozo en tono sugerente y pudo sentir como el calor en ella aumentaba.

- De las dos maneras me encanta – Pronuncio sorprendiéndose ella misma por la ligereza con que hablaba de esto, aunque no estaban siendo explícitos, ambos sabían el doble sentido que llevaban sus palabras.

- Lo has dejado muy claro pecosa y eres maravillosa para llevar ambas a cabo, sin embargo podemos encontrar muchas mas que estoy seguro también te gustaran… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió, moviéndose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Si? Pero… si hemos practicado muchas… ¿Existen mas? – Pregunto curiosa y excitada de nada mas imaginar cuanto mas podía ofrecerle Terry en el plano de la intimidad.

- Existen una infinidad pecosa, todas las que se nos ocurran y se nos den bien… con las que ambos disfrutemos, podría enseñarte un par de ellas en este momento, pero como deseas mantenerme prisionero no creo que sea posible – Respondió con aparente indiferencia, pero ya su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar a causa de las imágenes que desfilaban en su cabeza.

- Creo que con esos argumentos puedo otorgarle su libertad esposo mío, aunque eso no lo exime de culpas, tal vez si hace algo para recompensar el desacato a su majestad, pueda ganarse mi indulgencia absoluta – Menciono divertida por este juego.

La verdad eso de los títulos no era algo que le robase el sueño, jamás se imagino siquiera que algún día ostentaría uno, pensaba igual a Terry, que solo era una responsabilidad mas que no deseaban tener, para ellos lo que realmente importaba era ser libres y felices, sin embargo lo habían tomado como una broma después de compartir varias comidas con sus llamados pares, que viajaban en el mismo barco, por cortesía y ante la insistencia de estos por llamarlos lord y lady, pues sentían que de este modo marcaban la diferencia, sin embargo para los esposos Grandchester, esto no era mas que un deliberado gesto de vanidad y arrogancia. Ella aligero el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él, no sin antes rozar suavemente y con toda la intensión de seducirlo sus senos contra la espalda de su esposo, al tiempo que le depositaba un beso lento y húmedo en el cuello, sonriendo ante el temblor del castaño.

Terry dejo ver una amplia sonrisa mientras se movía para colocarse boca arriba y verla a los ojos, su mirada se encendió cuando el cuerpo de Candy se mostro desnudo y provocativo ante él, apoyo su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella y con lentitud recorrió toda la columna vertebral de la rubia, haciéndola estremecerse y dejar libre un jadeo ante este toque, que aunque sutil era extraordinariamente sensual y muy poderoso, subió sus labios para ofrecérselos a Candy, pero antes que ella pudiese tomarlos se retiraba riendo con picardía.

- Terry – Susurro ella pidiéndole que no le negase el placer de besarlo, él dejo ver su sonrisa favorita, esa de medio lado tan hermosa y provocativa, se acercó de nuevo pero antes que Candy pudiese tocarlo se alejaba, ella dejo libre un suspiro cargado de frustración y lo miro frunciendo el ceño – Mi lord… la verdad no esta actuando en su favor, entre mas lo deseo mas me hace esperar y eso no es muy bueno que se diga para su sentencia, creo que tendré que reconsiderar mi decisión de dejarlo libre… por la de levantarme de aquí y salir a tomar el desayuno, en vista de su poco interés en cumplir su proposición – Expuso intentando parecer tan calmada como él, pero en su ojos se encontraba pintada la veta del deseo.

- Le aseguro que hare suficientes méritos para ganarme su gratitud esposa mía y para que no desee salir de esta habitación en todo el día, haremos traer el desayuno y yo mismo me encargare de alimentarla… pero antes deseo saciar este apetito que ha despertado en mi y que no tiene nada que ver con alimentos, por el contrario el único manjar que ansió con desesperación en este momento es usted – Menciono con la voz ronca por el deseo, mientras se acercaba a ella y le sujetaba el labio inferior con los dientes suavemente, acariciando las caderas de la chica, llenándose de deseo al ver como el tono esmeralda de sus ojos se tornaba mas oscuro y su piel se hacia mas cálida a medida que pasaban los segundos.

- ¡Oh Terry amor!, bésame… bésame mi vida – Su voz estaba ronca y era un ruego.

- Si hubiese sabido que mostrarme más persuasivo, seductor y menos impulso, nos llevaría a que me pidieses que te besara de esta manera, evidentemente me hubiese ahorrado aquella poderosa cachetada que me diste cuando te bese por primera vez - Indicó divertido al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, su pecosa aun conservaba esa timidez de su adolescencia y eso le encantaba, saber que había sido el único en todos los aspectos de su vida.

- Si hubieses sido mas tierno y expresivo, si tan solo me hubieses dado una señal de lo que pretendías hacer o me hubieses perdido permiso… - Mencionaba cuando él la detuvo.

- ¿Mas expresivo? Pecosa si era evidente que estaba loco por ti, quería pasar cada instante del día en tu compañía, me negué a asistir a la fiesta de Elisa para quedarme contigo, eras a la única que le hablaba de mis sueños y mis miedos… incluso fuiste la única que conoció la verdad sobre mi madre, confieso que faltaron algunas palabras, pero no fueron solamente de mi parte, tú tampoco me hiciste saber nunca lo que sentías realmente por mi – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- No podía hacerlo… primero porque una dama jamás deba ver su interés por un hombre y segundo porque no sabia lo que podía esperar de ti a ciencia cierta… me hubiese muerto de la vergüenza si llegas siquiera a enterarte que te veía hasta en la sopa o que incluso soñé contigo en un par de ocasiones, darías por sentado que estaba locamente enamorada de ti y eso era algo que hasta a mi misma me costaba reconocer – Expuso finalizando con un puchero.

- ¿Por qué? Admito que era un desastre… pero estaba intentando mejorar, por ti lo estaba haciendo Candy y no te imaginas cuando me hubiese gustado escuchar de tus labios que me querías… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- No tenía nada que ver con tu comportamiento y sé que pusiste mucho de tu parte para mejorarlo, está bien no te dije nada pero era obvio que te quería Terry… - Esta vez él la detuvo.

- No me lo pareció cuando te bese… incluso llegaste a decir que me odiabas y… la verdad pensé que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, que había aspirado demasiado al creer que alguien como tú se hubiese fijado en mi… sentía que una vez la horrible realidad que me rodeaba se hacia presente y que de nuevo lo había arruinado todo, pues tu actitud me dejaba claro que incluso había perdido tu amistad… fui un bruto contigo Candy – Expreso en tono serio, sin esquivar su mirada de ella.

- Pero las cosas no fueron de ese modo… yo… lamento haber reaccionado así, me tomaste por sorpresa y… me llene de miedo, por lo que ese beso despertó dentro de mi… cientos de sensaciones y sentimientos que no lograba comprender se arremolinaron dentro de mi… no fue mi intención herirte de verdad, simplemente me asuste y no supe actuar de otra manera – Se disculpo por lo sucedido años atrás.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada pecosa, yo fui un bruto al tomarse de así, sin tu consentimiento, debí tomar en cuenta que ese era tu primero beso y hacerlo con delicadeza y amor, debía ser algo especial y tierno, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera, nunca me habían mostrado cariño o amor, sé que eso no me justifica pero no supe como abordarte… y después todo fue peor, me odie por días, me reproche infinidad de veces el haberte golpeado, lo recuerdo en este instante y mis deseos son cortarme la mano por haber sido tan miserable, perdóname Candy, te juro que jamás… jamás volveré a levantar una mano contra ti, prefiero morir antes de hacer algo así pecosa – Expreso mirándola a los ojos.

- Tú solo actuaste por instinto Terry, yo te había agredido primero amor y ambos estábamos confundidos y turbados… la verdad nunca te culpe por ese golpe y hasta lo olvide, además no tienes que asegurarme nada, ya lo has demostrado… yo te he golpeado dos veces desde que nos rencontramos y tú has mantenido su postura de caballero, aun cuando te agredí injustamente, de verdad siento mucho haberlo hecho… sobre todo esa segunda vez, me sentía tan confundida, tan dolida, no pensaba Terry, no estaba pensando con claridad amor, solo quería que el dolor que llevaba dentro del pecho desapareciese… y descargue toda mi ira en ti… en ti que no tenias culpa de nada, no te imaginas cuanto me dolió haberte dado esa bofetada, el golpe regreso a mi cuando vi tu expresión y tal vez con mayor fuerza me golpeo, me dolió en el alma Terry… no existe una manera de pedirte perdón y aun mas de merecerlo - Decía cuando él la interrumpió tomando su rostro entre las manos.

- Candy mírame, mi ángel no tienes que pedirme perdón… ahora te digo yo, tú solo actuaste por impulso, todo paso tan rápido y fue un golpe muy grande, lo sé, no te niego que me dolió verte tan renuente a recuperar nuestro amor, pero comprendo que sintieses miedo, lo maravilloso de todo esto que es lograste superarlo, que tus sentimientos fueron mas poderosos y se impusieron a todas las dudas y los temores, todo lo compensaste cuando te apareciste en Escocia, te juro que jamás pensé que harías algo así… incluso pensaba darte un tiempo y regresar después de unos meses para intentar reconquistarte, no pretendía rendirme pecosa, tu amor valía cada lucha que tuviese que hacer… además por experiencia sabia que me era imposible vivir sin ti; pero una vez mas tú me sorprendías, una vez mas tomabas las riendas de tu vida y te lanzabas en busca de lo que deseabas, eres valiente y maravillosa Candy y yo te adoro por ello, adoro cada parte de ti mi vida, tu corazón y tu alma – Mencionaba exponiéndole su alma a ella para demostrarte que no sentía rencor por lo pasado, que no había nada que perdonar y todo estaba en el olvido, le rozo los labios suavemente y hablo de nuevo mirándola a los ojos – Me demostrarte cuanto realmente te importaba Candy, me entregaste mas que tu cuerpo esa noche mi vida, me entregaste tu alma y todas tus ganas de hacer que esto funcionara, que al fin tuviésemos una vida juntos y felices, eso fue lo que me demostraste pecosa y te juro que nadie me había hecho tan feliz como lo hiciste tú esa noche, como lo haces cada instante que pasamos juntos – Agrego ahogándose en los ojos verdes.

- Había vivido tanto tiempo en el pasado Terry, aferrada a tantas cosas, estas en lugar de traerme felicidad me llenaban de dolor… pero tú llegaste de nuevo y lo cambiaste todo, cambiaste una vez mas mi mundo, como Fabrizio… como Terry, no importa el nombre que llevases, eras tú quien lograba rescatarme de la desesperación y me liberabas del dolor, por eso te amo con toda mi alma y por eso también te daré todo de mi – Pronuncio con convicción, mientras se abrazaba a él.

- Y yo le daré lo mismo señora Grandchester, serás la mujer más feliz de este mundo y seré el hombre más feliz por tenerte a mi lado… mi adorada pecosa, mi corazón no se equivoco cuando te escogió a ti – Indicó besándola suavemente.

Ella le respondió a beso con la misma dulzura, enredándose en caricias que aumentaron el fervor de la entrega, sus bocas se separaron pero de inmediato viajaron a otras partes sensibles de sus cuerpos, dejando libre esta necesidad de saberse unidos estrechamente, el deseo comenzó a hacer estragos en ambos y ellos cedieron a lo que sus cuerpos pendían. Terry sujeto con suavidad y pasión las caderas de la chica para unirse a ella, temblando junto a su esposa cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo, hundiéndose profundamente en ese paraíso que era ella, dejando libre gemidos y jadeos muestras del placer que los recorría. Ella buscaba mantenerse en ese lugar y ese momento, aferrándose a la espalda de Terry mientras sentía que él se fundía en su interior con movimientos suaves y contundentes, que a cada segundo que pasaba la elevaban un poco mas, amenazando con lanzarla al espacio en cualquier instante. Él sintió la necesidad de Candy por liberarse, pero recordó que le había prometido algo y deseaba entregarse en este instante, se apoyó en sus rodillas al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura para recostarla sobre las almohadas y que estuviese más cómoda, vio el desconcierto en la mirada de su pecosa cuando detuvo sus movimientos, le regalo una sonrisa sensual y provocativa que le indicaba que no se preocupara que esto apenas empezaba.

- Te prometo que disfrutaras mucho esta pecosa… tanto como yo mi vida – Susurro acariciándole el vientre, ella se estremeció pues lo tenia muy sensible.

- No te detengas Terry… estoy tan cerca amor, siento todo mi cuerpo temblar… siento algo dentro de mi que crece a cada segundo, una maravillosa presión que me tensa los músculos… como si estuviese a punto de estallar, todo esto lo provocas tú, todo… - Decía acariciándole el pecho y los brazos.

Mientras él retomaba sus movimientos dentro de ella, ahora apoyado con las manos a ambos lados de su mujer, al tiempo que sus rodillas le brindaban un poco de estabilidad, mostrándole a la chica los músculos de sus piernas tan fuertes y hermosos, tenso por el esfuerzo de mantener el ritmo y la postura, desde esta posición Candy podía ver como sus cuerpos se unían y eso la estaba llevando a un grado de excitación y placer increíble, hasta ahora no había podido hacerlo, tal vez por pudor no se animaba, pero la verdad era extraordinario ver como él entraba en ella con poderío y creando un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, como si conociese su cuerpo tan bien que sabia como y donde rozarla exactamente para hacerla volar.

- Eres maravilloso Terry… eres maravilloso mi vida… me das tanto placer – Decía perdida en esas sensaciones que él creaba en ella, con los ojos recorriendo el torso desnudo y cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor de su esposo, posándolos en el cabello desordenado y los ojos oscuros como un océano nocturno, llenos de deseo y pasión.

- Me encanta tu cuerpo Candy… me encanta hacerte el amor, tenerte así… rendida a mi, toda mía – Esbozo con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada.

Se irguió un poco mas mientras la sujetaba por las caderas para dejarla completamente tendida sobre la cama, elevando las piernas de la chica para anclarlas en sus caderas, creando de esta manera el ángulo perfecto que le permitiese acoplarse a ella y mantener este ritmo constante, pero sutil, tratando de ser lo mas tierno posible para no hacerle daño a ella o al bebé, sentía que podía llegar tan profundo que a cada embestida dentro de Candy su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro del pecho, no podía controlar el movimiento de sus propias caderas, esta se movían desesperadas por liberarse dentro de su esposa, consciente que no podía seguir soportando el orgasmo que hacia estragos en su interior. Ella acerco una mano hasta la de Terry y la tomo con fuerza, entre lazando sus dedos para buscar en esta unión algo que la mantuviese unida al mundo mientras su cuerpo estalla y su alma salía disparada al cielo, tensándose para después estremecerse con fuerza cuando él comenzó a convulsionar en su interior, presa de los espasmos que le provocaban la liberación, jadeando, intentando recobrar el aliento, sin fuerzas ya, ambos se relajaron, él se dejo caer sobre ella, con el rostro apoyado en los senos de Candy, aspirando el aromad de la piel de ella, el olor a rosa que brotaba de su pecosa y que justo en ese instante era mas fuerte y lo embriagaba, Candy estaba perdida en esa bruma exquisita que los envolvía, felices y sonrientes se miraron, se llenaron de besos suaves y cálidos, ella reía a momentos sintiendo mujer, plena y satisfecha, temblando a momentos cuando Terry rozaba sus piernas y su vientre o cuando la besaba en los senos con tanta delicadeza que parecía el toque de los rayos del sol, él sentía como su corazón agitado poco a poco se normalizaba al mismo ritmo de los latidos de el de su esposa, todo a su alrededor se sumió en una maravillosa armonía, sus cuerpos se mantenían estrechamente unidos y después de unos minutos se durmieron una vez mas.

Fabrizio tuvo que utilizar todos sus encantos para lograr que el personal de la cocina le permitiese disponer de esta, se levanto muy temprano junto a su hijo y esposa con la firme convicción de invertir el tiempo en algo productivo, tanto él como Marión ya estaban cansados de no hacer nada, de pasar casi todo el día en el cuarto o en algunas de las terrazas solo leyendo o conversando, le hacia falta sentirse útil, había aprendido junto a su nueva familia a hacer las cosas por ellos mismos, tanto Manuelle como Marión estaban acostumbrados a realizar las labores del hogar, desde pequeños y quitarle a ella esa pasión seria muy difícil, pues siempre se levantaba temprano y organizaba la habitación, aun así no hubiese nada que ordenar, ella lo hacia, debe admitir que él mismo no tiene intensiones de dejar de lado esas acciones que tanto le gustan, descubrió con ella lo mucho que le gusta no depender de las personas, de ser autosuficiente.

Ahora podía admirarla con una hermosa sonrisa mientras batía los huevos y Joshua le ayudaba a echar de a poco la harina, mientras él picaba un poco de perejil, sintiéndose los tres felices y plenos, compartir estas actividades en familia los llenaba por completo era como regresar el tiempo y estar en la pequeña y modesta cocina de su casa en Amiens, pero ahora era mucho mejor porque sabia que sus padres aun dormían, los sabia muy bien en la segunda planta, extraña la voz de su hermana, la extraña a ella, pero sabe que su Campanita tiene que estar pasándosela muy bien, mejor que él podría decir y antes de que sus pensamientos lo llevasen mas lejos, sacudió la cabeza lentamente para expulsar los pensamientos porque si no los celos lo invadirían de nuevo y terminaría amputándose un dedo.

- ¿Cómo va eso? – Pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa, al tiempo que agarraba un tomate.

- Ya casi papi. – Dijo Joshua feliz volviendo la cabeza hacia él. – Estoy seguro que a mis abuelos le va a encantar el desayuno.

- Seguro que si. - Respondió el joven sonriendo.

- Amor me pasas la leche por favor. – Pidió Marión sin dejar de batir.

- No puedo ven a buscarla. – Le dijo seriamente, pero por dentro solo reía, ella le dedico una mirada de incomprensión. – Puedo cortarme… ¿Que esperas ven a buscarla Marión? – Le pidió intentando parecer lo mas serio posible, ella frunció el ceño y lo reto con la mirada deteniendo su labor.

- Joshua tu continua, con cuidado. – Le dijo al niño después de dejar libre un suspiro y se encamino a la mesa con la mirada fija en Fabrizio quien había bajado la vista a lo que sus manos hacían y ella se sentía furioso y desconcertada, con temor hasta cierto punto porque estaba viendo que su esposo estaba cambiando.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomo la botella de leche que estaba a pocos centímetros de Fabrizio, se daba la vuelta cuanto sintió como la tomaban por la mano y la jalaban, era su esposo quien al acercaba a su cuerpo.

- Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas… tus mejillas y nariz se ruborizan. – Acercándose al oído y ahogando una carcajada en este, ella aun seguía algo molesta por la broma pesada. –Mírame Marión, solo quería que te acercaras para que me regales un beso. – Acoto encorvándose un poco para estar cerca de los labios de ella.

- Estoy muy ocupada Fabrizio Alfonzo. – Dijo alejándose un poco pero él la retuvo.

- ¿No aguantas juego verdad? Vamos Mari, solo quería que te acercaras a la mesa, no quise… - Hablaba tratando de pedir disculpas cuando vio como los ojos de ella brillaban y se le carcajeo en la cara.

- Ves… no solo eres tu él de las bromas. – Le dijo señalándolo muy de cerca y en ese momento el joven llevo ambas manos al cuello de ella jalándola hacia él y la beso con ganas infinitas, las manos las subió un poco hasta las mejillas de la rubia y siguió besándola con intensidad, hasta que necesitaba oxigeno. – Ufff como ansiaba esto. – Susurro ella mirándolo a los ojos y dejando libre un suspiro.

- ¿Que te besara de esta manera? – Pregunto él acercándose de nuevo y ella interpuso la botella de leche en medio de la boca de ambos.

- No… cocinar. – Dijo y se alejó con una sonrisa anclada en los labios, hasta donde Joshua se encontraba batiendo con cuidado. – Me has dejado toda embarrada de tomate. – Dijo con picardía tomando un paño y pensándolo por su cuello y mejillas, mientras Fabrizio aun no reaccionaba y la miraba maravillado. – Lávate las manos. –Le dijo tirándole el paño el cual él atrapo.

- Me viste la cara de estúpido. – Dijo colocando cara de aflijido, mientras se lavaba las manos.

- No amor… no. – Dijo riendo y mirando a Joshua.

- Marión Di Carlo… te las estoy anotando… - Hablaba divertido cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – Pregunto llevándose las manos en jarra.

- No… no te estoy amenazando, solo te lo estoy informando. –Se acercó hasta ella parándose detrás y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la joven, mantenía la mirada en Joshua quien estaba entretenido vertiendo la leche y se acercó al oído de ella. – Te vas llevar un par de nalgadas y unos cuantos besos… - Le susurro con voz profunda y lo mas bajo posible para que su hijo no escuchase y Marión trago en seco al tiempo que su centro empezó a vibrar al recordar las veces que Fabrizio le soltado alguna nalgada en esos momentos en que la pasión y los jugueteos en la cama los dominan.

En ese momento Manuelle aparecía bajo el umbral de la cocina en su silla de ruedas, llenándose de sorpresa al encontrarlos ahí, completando ese cuadro de su casa en Amiens, los ojos de Fabrizio destellaron ante la picardía, para después alejarse tan rápido como pudo de Marión y se encamino a la mesa donde estaba picando los tomates, mientras que Manuelle los observaba elevando una ceja, a Marión le ataco el síndrome del avestruz clavo la mirada en el tazón, mientras toda ella estaba sonrojada.

- Pa… papito ya falta poco para el desayuno… - Dijo con voz nerviosa y sin levantar la mirada, se dirigió a la cocina para verter la preparación en el sartén. – ¿Vas a querer un poco de jugo antes? – Pregunto sin dejar de lado el nerviosismo.

- Buenos días tío. – Saludo el niño entusiasmado.

- Buenos días Joshua. – Dijo el hombre quien mantenía ese semblante serio que lo caracterizaba. – Si un poco Marión y ya… levanta esa cara, ni que te fuera a fusilar. – Le dice con voz impasible y deslizándose dentro de la cocina y recibiendo el vaso con jugo de pera que ella le tendía. – No hay forma verdad… ¿Que estaban haciendo algo malo? ¿A quien mataron? – Preguntaba al ver que Fabrizio se había sumido en su labor, mientras que Marión no elevaba la cabeza.

- Se estaban besando tío. – Dijo Joshua alegre y entregándole el tazón nuevamente a Marión.

- ¿Y que de malo con eso? ¿Me vas a tener miedo ahora Fabrizio? después de que le has hecho el segundo hijo a mi hermana. – Preguntaba y el tono de voz cambiaba a uno menos intimidante.

- Nunca te he tenido miedo Manuelle, solo que… que nos agarraste desprevenidos. – Expuso acercándose a la cocina y echando las verduras en otro sartén, las cuales dejo freír un poco y después vertió los huevos necesarios. – ¿La señorita Hamilton ya despertó? – Pregunto cambiando de tema.

- Si no debe tardar en bajar… esta despierta desde temprano las nauseas poco la dejan dormir.

- Pobre señorita Hamilton. – Dice Marión con congoja sin dejar de lado su parte en la preparación del desayuno.

Joshua al fin veía a su tío de buen humor y tal vez estuviese dispuesto a aclararle algunas dudas que le venían dando vueltas en la cabeza, por lo que estiro las manos.

- ¡Papi! Bájame. – Dijo algo apresurado.

- Así no es como debe ser Joshua. – Le indico Fabrizio acercándose a él.

- Lo siento… papi bájame, por favor. – Pidió esta vez y su padre le daba un beso en la frente.

- Tienes que siempre ser educado, eso te hace mejor persona. – Le dijo al tiempo que lo bajaba de la mesa.

- Gracias papi. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo donde se encontraba Manuelle. – Hola tío.- Le dijo con complicidad y mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que se subía a la silla y se sentaba en los muslos del rubio.

- Hola Joshua. – Le dijo de la misma manera y alzando ambas cejas, al tiempo que le entregaba el vaso a Marión.

- Tío yo necesito hablar contigo… quiero hacer una pregunta, pero nosotros dos solitos. – Hablaba en susurros y Manuelle lo miraba divertido.

- Está bien habla, estamos los dos solos.

- No aquí no tío, esta mi papi y me puede reprender. – Dijo mirando a su padre el cual hablaba con Marión y organizaban algo en la cocina.

- Esta bien vamos al comedor así esperamos el desayuno. – Le dijo Manuelle al tiempo que ponía en marcha la silla, cuando estuvieron en el comedor y sin notar la presencia de alguien más Joshua decidió hablar.

- ¿Tío conoces a la mama de Fred? De mi nuevo amigo… la señora bonita de pelo rojo.

- Si… - El hombre puso los ojos en blanco un momento buscando entre sus recuerdos a los invitados. – Eso creo, no la recuerdo muy bien, pero dime ¿Qué quieres saber de ella? – Pregunto divertido.

- Si la conoces tío y también conoces al papá de Fred… el señor que se parece a mi abuelo Pétain, que él parece su papá. – Dijo mientras ponía cara de desconformidad.

- Ahora si, claro que los recuerdo una pareja imposible de olvidar. – Respondió Manuelle al recordar el mismo su desconcierto, había visto matrimonio en los cuales hay una gran diferencia de edad entre las parejas, pero con esa fue algo inaudito, sin lugar a duda la joven era ambiciosa.

- Bueno… ¿Y recuerdas al padrino de bodas de mi tía campanita? al señor muy, muy alto, el de Paris. – Preguntaba, a ver si su tío sabía quienes eran las personas.

- Si, lo recuerdo. – Respondió el francés asintiendo. – ¿Y por qué me preguntas eso? – Inquirió con curiosidad.

- Bueno… tío yo quería preguntárselo a papi, pero… mejor no. – Dijo negando con la caza logrando que sus cabellos se moviesen. – Pero quiero que tú me digas tío, ¿Por qué la mama de Fred y el señor de Paris se miran como enamorados si no son esposos? – Soltó de una su pregunta. Manuelle trago en seco mientras trataba de encontrar algún sentido a la duda de su sobrino.

- Joshua no puedes andar diciendo por ahí que las personas se miran como esposos, cuando no lo son, la señora tiene a su esposo… viejo. – Ladeando la cabeza. – Pero lo tiene. – Las últimas palabras las susurró, disimulando delante del niño, pero después continúo con tono normal. – A ver ¿Por qué dices que se miran como enamorados? – Inquirió cariñosamente.

- Es que tío, si se miran, tu sabes como papi mira a mami, el señor de parís mira a la mamá de Fred así y ella lo mira mucho, cuando todos estaban felicitando a mi tía campanita, a mi tío Albert, a mi tío Terry y a Candy, ellos se miraban como enamorados y yo no entiendo porque lo hacen. – Dijo llevándose los brazos y cruzándolos sobre su pecho, dejando libre un suspiro de frustración, se sentía frustrado porque no podía entender.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dice Joshua? – Pregunto Manuelle mirándolo a los ojos y queriendo parecer impasible delante del niño, pues lo que le estaba insinuando era que estos eran amantes, pues no es de extrañarse, pero hasta donde tiene entendido ella es sobrina de William Andley. – Sacudió la cabeza, para despejar los pensamientos.

- Claro tío y sabes el otro día que fui a la casa de Fred yo la vi a ella viendo unas fotografías y ahí estaba él e hizo así. – Hablo y dejo libre un suspiro para informarle al su tío. - Pero cuando me vio la dejo en la mesa, ves hizo como cuando mami piensa en papi, así como tu le dices, que deje de… de ¿Que? ¿Cómo se llama a eso tío?

- Suspirar Joshua, es normal cuando extrañamos a alguien… - Manuelle no sabia que decirle y de pronto presintió que fue muy lejos, por lo que aclaro. – No siempre extrañamos a la persona que se ama, tal vez el señor de Paris y la mamá de Fred solo se miran como amigos, lo amigos se quieren mucho, recuerdas cuando yo era amigo de la señorita Hamilton, pues yo la quería pero solo éramos amigos. – Trataba de explicarle.

- Pero ahora son novios porque se quieren tío. – Dijo el niño intentando que Manuelle lo entendiera.

- Si pero antes de eso éramos amigos, seguro son amigos Joshua y no andes hablando esas cosas delante de las demás personas que se presta para malos entendidos ¿Esta claro? – Al ver que el niño solo lo miraba con ojos inexpresivo. – ¿Esta claro Joshua Alfonzo?

- Si tío, sé que debo cerrar con candado la boca. – Susurro bajando la mirada.

- Bueno vamos a ponerle el candado a esta conversación. – Acoto Manuelle con ojos divertidos y llevaba la mano a la boca del niño haciendo el gesto de sellarle los labios. – Ahora yo me tragare la llave. – Dijo sonriendo y se llevo los dedos a los labios, imaginado que ahí tenía la llave.

Joshua se llevo las pequeñas manos a la cara y la froto con energía al tiempo que dejaba libre un gran suspiro.

- Tío ustedes los grandes son muy… muy complicados. – Expuso con frustración. – Ya no quiero crecer. – El rubio no puedo evitar dejar libre una carcajada.

- Dijimos que no hablaríamos más del tema, creo que quedo un espacio mal cerrado… no somos complicados Joshua, solo que tenemos mas responsabilidades y si es mejor ser niño cuando lo único por lo cual debes preocuparte es por no ensuciar mucho la ropa cuando juegas y aunque te la ensucies siempre habrá una abuela, alcahueta que te defenderá… - Hablaba el rubio cuando escucho unos pasos detrás.

- ¿Lo de la abuela alcahueta es conmigo? – Preguntaba la voz de Fiorella con alegría y Manuelle por primera vez se sintió intimidado, pero sobretodo avergonzado.

- ¡Abuela! – Dijo con entusiasmo Joshua al tiempo que se bajaba tan rápido como podía de las piernas de su tío y salió corriendo hacia la mujer, quien lo atajo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola mi chiquitico, ¿Como amaneciste? – Pregunto mientras le dejaba caer una lluvia de besos en las mejillas.

- Señora Di Carlo, disculpe… bueno si era solo con usted. – Trataba de aclarar Manuelle. – Es con todas las abuelas en general… - Mirando a la dama quien lo observaba sonriente.

- No se preocupe teniente, debo confesar que no solo me considero una abuela alcahueta también una madre- Expuso al ver el rubor furioso que se había apoderado del rostro del hombre. – Y hablando de madre, ¿Mi hijo no ha bajado aun? – Pregunto sentando a Joshua encima de la mesa del comedor.

- Eh… bueno, si ya Fabrizio bajo… - Hablaba Manuelle cuando en ese momento aparecía el joven bajo el umbral y traía consigo una bandeja.

- ¡Mamá! – Dijo sorprendido y dándose media vuelta para encaminarse de regreso a la cocina.

- He… Hey, señorito ¿A donde va? – Pregunto encaminándose y siguiéndolo a la cocina.

- No madre, debes esperar en tu habitación, se supone que ustedes aun no se levantan. – Dijo el joven colocando la bandeja sobre el mesón y volviéndose a ver a Fiorella, mientras trataba de bloquearle la visión.

Ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de ver que era lo que tenia su hijo, desvió la mirada a Marión quien también detuvo sus manos y trataba de disimular.

- Buenos días señora. – Saludo sonriente y limpiando sus manos con un paño.

- Buenos días hija, pero ¿Que hacen? – Inquirió sonriente.

- Pensaba darles una sorpresa, estábamos preparando el desayuno pero ya todos mis esfuerzos se echaron a perder. – Dijo Fabrizio con frustración. – Mamá todos los días te levantas entrada las ocho de la mañana…- Hablaba sintiendo que su sorpresa ya no tendría ningún efecto.

- Mi vida… - Susurro encantada la mujer al tiempo que se acercaba. – De verdad no quise arruinar la sorpresa… bueno para mi no esta arruinada, porque es una verdadera sorpresa el verte aquí mi chiquito. – Se abrazó a él y le insto a que se bajara para poder besarle la mejilla. – Pero mi niño hermoso, tu no deberías esforzarte de esta manera. – Llevando una de sus manos a las mejillas de Fabrizio y cubriéndola ahogando en el mar topacio de los ojos de su hijo.

- Mamá. – Susurro tomándole la mano y dándole un beso. – Yo me siento muy bien, estoy muy bien y quise prepararles el desayuno, es mas ya esta listo, solo iba a poner la mesa. –Hablaba mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno tu padre aun no baja, estoy segura que a él le va a encantar la sorpresa tanto como a mi, pero vamos yo les ayudare a poner la mesa. – Acoto poniéndose en movimiento y encaminándose hasta Marión, no sin antes apretar cariñosamente la mejilla de su hijo, ese al que aun le costaba creer fuese real, además de ser tan especial, sin duda alguna no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo tan amoroso y atento, este es el mayor regalo que Dios le ha dado, no quería ni imaginar como hubiesen sido estos días sin Fransheska y si él no hubiese regresado con su esposa e hijos a iluminarles la vida.

Después de varios minutos la mesa estuvo puesta y todos esperaban por Luciano quien bajo encontrándoselos a todos en la mesa con una maravillosa sonrisa, claro a excepción del teniente y su prometida ellos eran personas correctas y de poco expresar sentimientos.

Su mayor sorpresa fue enterarse que el desayuno que disfruto como nunca lo había preparado su hijo en compañía de esposa e hijo, no pudo mas que felicitarlos, pues estaba realmente divino y al igual que Fiorella aun se preocupaban un poco por la salud de su hijo, aun lo creían muy débil, pero él les hizo comprender que ya se sentía mucho mejor, no había nada de que preocuparse y eso lo habían mostrado los últimos exámenes clínicos que le realizaron.

* * *

_**Ya toda me entregué y di **_

_**y de tal suerte he trocado,**_

_**que mi Amado es para mí**_

_**y yo soy para mi amado.**_

_**Cuando el dulce Cazador**_

_**me tiró y dejó rendida,**_

_**en los brazos del amor**_

_**mi alma quedó caída,**_

_**y cobrando nueva vida**_

_**de tal manera he trocado,**_

_**que mi Amado es para mí**_

_**y yo soy para mi Amado.**_

_**Tírome con una flecha**_

_**anarbolada de amor**_

_**y mi alma quedó hecha**_

_**una con su Creador.**_

_**Ya no quiero otro amor**_

_**pues a mi Dios me he entregado**_

_**que mi Amado es para mí,**_

_**Y yo soy para mi Amado.**_

_**Glosa sobre las palabras. Santa Teresa de Jesús.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	204. capitulo 59 parte 4

_**Capitulo 59**_

_**Parte 4**_

* * *

Estaciono el auto y busco rápidamente en su cartera las llaves, bajo y entro ligeramente al edificio, introdujo la llave en la cerradura e ingreso, las luces estaban encendidas recorrió con su mirada la sala, pero no estaba por lo que se dirigió hasta la cocina encontrándola vacía, ¿De seguro otra sorpresa? – Se pregunto en pensamiento y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al pensar que no se cansaba de deslumbrarla, aun en su memoria bailaban las palabras del mensaje que le envió en la mañana.

- ¡Jules! – Lo llamo con alegría, regreso a la sala y dejo el bolso en el mueble. – ¡Quieres dejar de esconderte por favor! – Acoto con una sonrisa, camino por el pasillo y entro a la habitación del francés, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su cara palideció por completo mientras una fatiga enorme se apoderaba de su ser.

- Eres muy puntual Elisa. – Hablo sin voltear, se encontraba parado en la ventana mirando a la calle, a pesar de que lucia tranquilo su voz era totalmente diferente, la voz de Frank no era la misma.

- Frank ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Elisa nerviosamente mientras se sentía desvanecer y el miedo le secaba la boca inmediatamente, el nudo que se formo en su estomago era demasiado grande.

- ¿Debería hacerte la misma pregunta? – Volviéndose y encarándola y su cara estaba transformada por la rabia, sus ojos se encontraban rojos, sin duda había llorado.

- Frank… no…no… es lo que parece. – Retrocediendo dos pasos y mirándolo sin aun poder creer que era Frank, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero sus piernas no respondían, mientras su corazón quería explotar ante la intensidad de los latidos.

- ¿Que es lo que parece Elisa?, hasta ahora no he dicho nada. – Dijo el hombre recorriendo con su mirada la habitación y abriendo los brazos.

- Frank… por favor… no…no. – No encontraba palabras, su garganta estaba cerrada, apenas podía hablar y lo hacia en un hilo de voz mientras su cuerpo temblaba y el pecho le dolía era la presión mas horrorosa que había experimentado.

- ¿Por qué yo te puedo decir lo que parece? ¡Parece que mientras yo trabajaba tu te revolcabas con el hijo de mi mejor amigo! – Subiendo varias octavas la voz y alterándose manteniendo un toque de ironía. - ¡¿Por qué Maldita sea?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Grito alterándose por completo acerándose hasta detenerse junto al piano, el rostro de Frank temblaba ante la ira.

- Frank… Frank, no… no – Elisa sentía las lagrimas inundar su garganta nunca pensó que los nervios podrían hacerla sentir tan horrible, quisiera hilar una frase coherente pero no puede.

- Solo me vasto mandar a falsificar la letra de ese hijo de puta para que cayeras, fui yo Elisa él que te envió la nota esta mañana y me sorprende lo puntual que eres con él, porque a mi me hacías esperar, siempre me haces esperar. – Acercándose al piano, mientras su rostro se encontraba rojo a causa de la rabia, la decepción y el dolor. - Frank… no... Esto no es así, solo somos amigos.- Era lo único que los nervios le permitían decir, mientras las lagrimas se asomaban, estaba aterrada nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

- Si, si… si solo son amigos a ver ¿Será que me toca refrescarte la memoria? – Tomando unas hojas que estaban sobre el piano y empezó a leer. –_** "Mañana a la misma hora" "Me hace falta verme en tus ojos" "Solo cuentos los segundos para verte" "No sabes como te deseo, quiero sentir tus caricias en mi piel y que me hagas estremecer"**_– Pasaba una nota tras otra mientras leía, notas que tenían la caligrafía de ella, se podía sentir como se le inundaba la garganta, se las lanzo a la cara estrellándolas contra esta y Elisa cerro los ojos y dio un brinco ante el pánico. – ¡¿Solo son amigos verdad?! – Pregunto acercándose hasta ella, coloco una mano en la nuca de la joven y jalándole los cabellos, arrancándole un grito ante el dolor y las lagrimas de ella se desbordaron, la arrastro al closet de Jules abriendo la puerta con fuerza la acerco aun con la mano en la nuca tomándola con ímpetu. – Solo son amigos… ¡Son amigos maldita sea! – Mostrándole la lencería, mientras ella estaba aterrorizada apenas si podía respirar, él la soltó y ella cayó de rodillas frente a las prendas, mientras la garganta se le inundaba y él se alejaba unos pasos. - Soy viejo Elisa, no estúpido, Jules es tu amante, no ganas nada con negármelo. – La rabia en Frank se desbordaba mientras, se acercaba nuevamente. – Eres una miserable, una traidora, ¡¿Cómo pudieron?! Son los dos seres en los que mas he confiado en la vida, revolcándose a mis espaldas. – Decía con la garganta inundad ante las lagrimas de dolor y furia.

- Frank yo…yo te puedo explicar. – Mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas a borbotones y toda ella temblaba. –Por favor Frank, cálmate…cálmate. – Poniéndose de pie y haciendo un gesto para que no siguiera avanzando y sus manos temblaban sin poder evitarlo, pero el hombre se acercó a escasos centímetros de ella, lo cual logro que el miedo se intensificara.

- ¡Cállate! - Gritándole en la cara y haciendo un ademan para golpearla ante el gesto Elisa grito llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrirse.

- Frank por favor… por favor. – Decía ella con voz trémula y poniéndose de rodillas nuevamente, mientras seguía cubriéndose el rostro con manos temblorosas ahogándose en lágrimas. – Por favor. – Susurraba con voz ahoga por las manos y las lagrimas.

- Eres una canalla, una maldita ¿Que me vas a explicar? ¿Como le hacías el amor?, ¿Como se burlaban a mis espaldas? – Tomándolas por los brazos poniéndola de pie y sacudiéndola con fuerza, mientras él también lloraba y en sus ojos se podían apreciar fácilmente un infierno. Ella solo negaba con la cabeza ya que las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar. – ¿Como se tragaba toda la mierda el pobre viejo?, Elisa ¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! - Gritándole en la cara, para ella era imposible articular palabra, su respiración era casi nula y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. La tomo por los cabellos y jalo de ellos hacia atrás para que levantara la cabeza. – Mírame a la cara y dime ¿Por qué? – Le pregunto arrastrando las palabras ante la ira.

- Frank me haces daño, Frank me duele. – Decía ella entre llanto y colocando una de sus manos en la que él le tenia en los cabellos.

- ¿Te hago daño? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? ¿Y tu que me has hecho a mi? me destrozaste el alma Elisa, acabaste con mi vida, ¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta?, ¿Desde cuando te revuelcas con ese maldito?, ¿Desde cuando? – Era tanta la rabia que poco le importaba ver como ella lloraba e imploraba.

- Ya Frank… ya basta por favor, me duele. – Suplicaba para que la soltara y esto hizo que él apretara aun más la mano que mantenía los cabellos sujetos. Haciendo que soltara otro grito. – No…no por favor Frank, escúchame por favor, te lo ruego escúchame. – Le pedía y rogaba porque la soltara, sentía como si le fuese a arrancar con todo y cuero cabelludo esa parte.

- No seas falsa, cínica – El rostro de la joven se encontraba rojo por el esfuerzo y las lagrimas, mientras que el de él se encontraba igual, las venas de su cuello parecían que explotarían de un momento a otro gritándole a Elisa en la cara ante lo que ella cerraba los ojos sin dejar de temblar y él hacia de toda su fuerza jalándola por el cabello.

- Por favor Frank, no… no, por lo que mas quieras, por lo que más quieras. – Llorando a causa del dolor tanto físico como emocional, nunca antes nadie la había maltratado de esta manera.

- Lo que más quería eras tú, eras tú Elisa. – Tomándola con la mano libre por la mandíbula apretando con fuerza las mejillas de la pelirroja y acercándose hasta dejar a penas centímetros de distancia su boca de la de ella, mientras se ahogaba en llanto y ella lloraba desconsoladamente, acaricio con su nariz uno de los pómulos mientras se moría por besarla, por matarla, por odiarla. - ¡Solo quiero que me digas ¿Desde cuando?! - Gritándole con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡¿Desde cuando te comportas como una zorra?! – Ella no aguanto mas el dolor y la humillación por lo que lo empujo logrando separase de él y dio varios pasos hasta quedar al lado de la cama.

- No tiene caso Frank, no vas a ganar nada con saberlo. – Dijo ella acariciándose el lugar donde Frank la había maltratado. – Yo…yo me muero de la vergüenza, por favor Frank, sé que no te merecías esto, por favor. – Las palabras eran entrecortadas por el llanto.

- Tampoco iba a ganar nada si me enteraba, ¿Por qué no ibas a decírmelo? Y menos pensabas dejarlo. – Le gritaba tratando de controlarse un poco, pero era imposible.

- Frank ¿Dónde esta? ¿Frank no le has hecho nada verdad? – Mientras un miedo la invadía por completo. Él se acercó de nuevo hasta ella y le dio una bofetada con todas las fuerzas que disponía lanzándola a la cama, el golpe la cegó completamente dejándola aturdida, no esperaba esa reacción de Frank ni siquiera se había recuperado del dolor cuando él la jalo por la muñeca y volvió a golpearla cuatro veces mas, ella no tenia fuerza para oponer resistencia, ante los dos primeros golpes grito ante el dolor en su rostro el cual sentía se le iba a explotar, pero las siguientes tres solo se dejo vencer.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme por él? Eres una desvergonzada, una cualquiera. –Ella quedo tirada en la cama mientras de su boca brotaba sangre a borbotones y su ojo lo sentía cincuenta veces su tamaño, de su pómulo también salía sangre que se confundía con sus lágrimas y no tenia fuerzas, no las tenias, todo su rostro palpitaba violentamente ante el dolor.

- Solo quiero saber si no has cometido una locura. – Termino por decir ahogada en lágrimas y sangre, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

- ¿Tanto te interesa? – Dijo con toda la rabia que puede tener un ser humano, se acercó de nuevo hasta ella jalándola por una muñeca nuevamente para ponerla de pie, al lograrlo la tomo por los brazos sacudiéndola y apretándola con ímpetu, Elisa ya no oponía resistencia, era demasiado el dolor para enfrentar los golpes – Eres una cualquiera, no vales nada. – Llevándole las manos al cuello y cerrándolo con estas.

- Déjame Frank, por favor. – Decía apenas en un hilo de voz mientras sentía como las manos de Frank quemaban su cuello y le impedían el paso del oxigeno, haciendo que el miedo calara en todo su ser.

- Entonces te hare el favor de que lo sigas como la perra que eres. – Definitivamente ese no era Frank, era un hombre completamente desconocido, ni siquiera podía ser un hombre, ni un animal, era el mismo diablo.

- Frank… no puedo más. – Ya no tenia oxigeno y en su rostro ya era visible, mientras con sus manos trataba de quitar las de Frank pero no tenia fuerzas, su vista se nublaba y apenas si podía sostenerse en pie. – No me mates por favor Frank… no me mates… por favor. – Decía con la garganta inundada por la sangre que salía de la partidura interior en su boca, la cual salpicaba cuando intentaba hablar.

- ¿Solo dame una razón para no hacerlo? Una, porque te juro que ya no me importa nada, solo quiero una.– mientras sus manos apretaban aun mas el cuello de la joven, él no tenia control sobre sus acciones, solo se estaba dejando llevar por la ira.

- Estoy embarazada… estoy embarazada Frank. – Logro decir en un silbido que se escapo de su garganta.

Frank inmediatamente la soltó dejándola caer sentada en la cama y un dolor agudo en su pecho se instalo, se quedo mirándola, mientras ella tosía, expulsando la sangre que la estaba ahogando y trataba de inhalar todo el oxigeno posible, él retrocedió varios pasos hasta toparse con la pared a su espalda pegándose en esta y dejándose caer sentado como acaba de hacerlo su mundo, se iba a morir se lo decía la punzada en su pecho, el dolor era insoportable - Estaba embarazada y tenia la certeza de que no era de él, llevaba en su vientre el hijo de ese maldito. - Se llevo una mano hasta este haciendo un gesto de dolor. En ese momento Elisa se puso de pie aun se sentía sin fuerzas, toda ella temblaba.

- Frank…Frank ¿Que tienes? ¿Que te pasa? Frank – Acercándose hasta él pero este la detuvo haciendo un movimiento de alto con la mano que tenia libre.

- No te acerques, no te atrevas a tocarme. – Dijo con desprecio y empezó a llorar como un niño. –No quiero que me tengas lastima, no me toques. – A medida que lloraba el dolor iba cesando, coloco los codos sobre sus rodillas llevándose las manos al cabello y manteniendo la mirada al piso, mientras continuaba llorando.

Elisa se dejo caer en la cama y empezó a llorar de nuevo, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que Frank le había dicho, aun cuando estaba tan aterrorizada porque la estaba asfixiando, escucho claramente lo que dijo, al ser consiente de ello, sollozos empezaron a salir sin control de su boca, la cual trataba de tapar con sus manos temblorosas y solo conseguía mancharlas de sangre.

Se sentía mecánicamente viva, ya que sus manos se movían, podía abrir y cerrar sus ojos. Sin embargo, sentía un profundo vacío. Como si se le hubiera fragmentado la garganta y todos los puntos sensibles del cuerpo se le arquearan, sin alcanzar los órganos vitales, para que se quedase ahí congelada, sin poder moverse. Veía con claridad a través de la ventana como la noche iba cayendo, con sus sombras retorcidas, pero no escuchaba nada, sentía que se encogía y crecía al mismo tiempo, que su cuerpo era muy pequeño, es como si ella misma fuese demasiado grande para su propio cuerpo, era el vacío que se agrandaba cada vez mas, logrando con eso colmar cada espacio de su ser. Sus manos temblaban sin control, las obligaba a agarrarse los hombros, pero seguían temblando. Clavo su mirada en las rodillas y toda ella temblaba y no era frío, era esa nueva sensación que la invadía, era el vacío, era el dolor, era el miedo de al menos pensarlo.

No, no quería ni pensarlo, su ser rechazaba la idea, el agujero dentro de su cuerpo silbaba y se hacia cada vez más grande, mucho mas, era un sonido ensordecedor, por lo que se llevo las manos automáticamente para cubrir sus oídos y todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras se mecía ausente, en cuanto esas ideas se pasaban por su cabeza, el gran temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba rítmicamente. Solo quería que no fuese verdad, que se dejara de esas estupideces, que no se hablara de la muerte, porque cada vez era mas tarde, cada vez la noche era más oscura y cada vez el vacío era más grande.

Elisa sentía de nuevo esa sensación demasiado fría alrededor de los ojos, cuando la presión se relajaba y los párpados ya no se cerraban. Se quedaba sin fuerzas, le palpitaba el corazón, y en el preciso momento en que creía que se terminaba la crisis, se deshacía, se volvía líquido una vez mas, líquido doloroso y amargo, que brotaba de su alma, lagrimas que salían sin control y que no eran capaz de reducir el vacío, mucho menos el dolor, no el físico, ese ni siquiera lo sentía, es el dolor del alma el que la estaba torturando.

Elisa soportaba con el corazón anclado en la garganta, sin hacer ruido, no quería que Frank lo escuchase, era espantoso el ruido de un corazón cuando se rompe, cuando se quiebra en mil pedazos y no habría nada en el mundo que lo vuelva a unir, tal vez el de Frank también se había roto y ella no pudo escucharlo, quería que él entendiera, que le dijese que todo era mentira, que no había cometido ninguna locura, trataría de explicarle, de dialogar.

- Frank no te voy a pedir perdón porque no lo merezco, pero créeme que no lo hice por hacerte daño, era lo que menos quería, solo que esto es mucho…créeme por favor es mucho mas fuerte que yo, que mi razón, que mi voluntad…. –Decía entre lagrimas y con la voz sumamente ronca, por lo que tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que él la escuchase.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Maldita sea, no quiero escuchar tu voz, maldita sea la hora en que me case contigo, en que te vi… ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita!– Lloraba, pero esta vez la miraba. – Eres una ramera, una mujerzuela, te revolcabas con el hijo de mi mejor amigo, ese miserable que lo consideraba como mi hijo y no era más que una maldita basura, ¿No pensaste en tu hijo? ¿No…no te importo todo lo que te doy? ¿No te importo la casa? no respetaste a tu familia, pateaste el amor que yo sentía por ti. – Él lloraba desconsoladamente, sin sentir ningún alivio.

Elisa solo lloraba en silencio ahogándose en sus lágrimas, en su dolor, en su vergüenza, en su miedo, en la tristeza, la noche oscura y pesada se cernía sobre Chicago y la oscuridad los arropaba a ambos, Elisa aun era presa de los nervios, aun temblaba y todo su cuerpo dolía, ni siquiera sabían que horas serian, de seguro ya era muy tarde, pasada las nueve de la noche.

- Nos vamos. – Dijo Frank poniéndose de pie un poco más calmado pero con el alma hecha añicos. A Elisa se le detuvo el corazón y otra vez fue presa del temor.

- ¿A donde nos vamos Frank?…por favor no me vayas a hacer daño. – Le suplico mientras lloraba. Él la tomo por la mano jalándola con fuerza y ella grito ante el dolor, ya no soportaba el maltrato en estas.

- He dicho que nos vamos, te vienes conmigo a la casa, aquí no vas hacer nada. – Mientras era arrastrada recorrió con su vista la habitación y como dejaba en ella los momentos más felices de su vida, como el piano la despedía y en su mente se recreo la escena cuando vio a Jules detrás de cortinas blancas tocándole_** "Para Elisa" **_seguido de esa maravillosa sonrisa, las lagrimas empezaron a salir silenciosas pues, sabia que nunca mas pisaría ese lugar, que todo quedaría ahí y que Frank terminaría por destruirlo, llevándola por el pasillo veía los pétalos de rosa, las velas o cuando ni siquiera esperaron llegar a la habitación e hicieron el amor ahí, en la sala cuando uno corría detrás del otro o un vistazo a la cocina mientras devoraban de sus cuerpos el Fondue… - Todos sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su mirada se percato de una mancha roja en la pared al lado del bar, sintiendo en ese momento la temperatura de su corazón caer bajo cero y morir, pero sin embargo saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se soltó del agarre de un jalón, corrió como pudo hasta el lugar y su mano se poso temblorosa en la sangre sin duda alguna era sangre, su alma se quebró en millones de pedazos y sollozos dolorosos se desprendían de su pecho al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas sin fuerzas, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y sabia que era porque un corazón roto se diluye por todas partes a través de las venas, se extiende y se hincha y la cimbra como si acabara de darse el peor de los golpes.

No podía hacerse a la idea de que no vería mas nunca a Jules, de que Frank lo había matado, de que no le quedaría nada de él solo este hijo, por el que tiene que luchar ahora y no tiene fuerzas, sintió como Frank cerro con sus brazos la cintura y la arrastraba, dejando en el lugar uno de sus zapatos, no podía ponerse en pie, pero él hacia de su fuerza para sacarla de ahí, mientras le hablaba y hasta le gritaba pero ella no escuchaba nada, no podía, el dolor no le dejaba espacio mas que al dolor y al vacío, Frank termino por sacarla del apartamento antes de cerrar la puerta su mirada capto a Jules con la caja de bombones imagen que fue cortada por la hoja de madera dejando detrás de ella su vida.

Frank hizo que bajaran rápidamente y metiéndola con fuerza innecesaria en el automóvil, para luego ponerlo en marcha durante el trayecto a la casa, ambos iban sin decir una palabra solo reinaba un silencio que anulaba todo lo demás, denso como una lapida, Frank derramaba lágrimas, mientras Elisa desviaba la mirada por la ventanilla llevándose una de las manos para tapar su boca y ahogarse en su propio llanto, mientras que con la otra se aferraba a la manilla de la puerta del auto, ese era el punto de apoyo al que se aferraba para no caer a ese abismo incierto a ese que tenia ganas de abrir la puerta y lanzarse, muchas veces se había hecho a la idea de que iba a suceder lo peor, pero no esto, no de esta manera, sabia que si saltaba del auto en marcha la caída iba a ser brutal, dolorosa, pero al menos se libraría de esta pesadilla.

- ¿Te enamoraste? ¿Lo amas verdad? – Dijo Frank limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano y otra la mantenía firme en el volante, sin desviar la mirada del camino. Elisa se mantuvo en silencio, concentrada en sus ganas de morir, en tal vez encontrar fuerzas para superar este dolor. – No hace falta que me lo digas, es evidente que lo amas, tanto como yo a ti, y es tanto lo que te amo que no puedo vivir sin ti, pero tu tendrás que aprender a vivir sin él porque ya no hay nada que hacer, no podemos revivir a los muertos. – Elisa en ese momento dejo libre un jadeo cargado de llanto, pero no se volvió a ver a Frank. – Solo podre estar sin ti el día que muera mientras tanto vas a permanecer a mi lado, porque no voy a dejarte libre, aunque libre no es mucho lo que puedas hacer, vas a seguir necesitando de mi ayuda monetaria. – Su voz era una mezcla de rabia, satisfacción, dolor, odio. Elisa solo lloraba y temblaba mientras se sentía morir y no terminaba de hacerlo. – Ya no puedes hacer nada Elisa. – La voz del hombre era tan fría y golpeaba con tanta fuerza que aniquilaba el dolor de la chica, llenándola de odio.

Elisa desvió lentamente la cabeza y miro a Frank, fijando la mirada en él mientras su corazón golpeaba con fuerza descomunal contra su pecho, su sangre helada daba un cambio drástico y empezaba a fluir como un rio desbocado.

- Claro que puedo hacer algo. – Dijo arrastrando las palabras y su voz realmente ronca no demostraba el odio que se posaba en ella.

- Llorar la muerte de ese maldito. – Susurro Frank con la vista en el camino, sin si quiera mirarla porque no quería seguir sufriendo.

- Matarte. – Fue la única palabra que causo un dolor lacerante en Frank, pero al mismo tiempo llenándolo de ira nuevamente, esa que se había obligado a controlar.

- Vas a matarme. – Fue una afirmación por parte de él, dejo libre media carcajada de sarcasmo, al tiempo que por dentro se sentía destrozado y furioso, la sonrisa se congelo y el gesto de ira se anclo en sus facciones, freno bruscamente logrando que el cuerpo de ella se sacudiera seguidamente estiro su mano libre y tomo a Elisa por el cabello, jalándola con fuerza hacia él, ella dejo libre un jadeo de dolor, pero no grito ni derramo lagrimas estas solo se mantuvieron al borde de sus ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de desprecio. – ¿Vas a matarme, perra traicionera? – Inquirió con dientes apretados ante la fuerza que imprimía al agarre.

Elisa no dio ninguna respuesta, pero la mirada que posaba en el rostro de Frank, le dejaba claro que si la vista tuviese el poder de aniquilar, él en este preciso momento ardería en llamas, Frank no pudo evitar sentir temor, pues nunca había visto en Elisa ese gesto con tanta fuerza, jamás le demostraría que podía intimidarlo, nunca lo haría por lo que la soltó con total desprecio y de nuevo puso en marcha el vehículo.

Al llegar a la casa fueron recibidos por André quien al ver el estado de sus patrones no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero como ya era su costumbre lo solucionaba rápido, el de ambos era alterado, pero el de la señora era algo hasta aterrador, estaba llena de sangre, no tenia color en su rostro, de sus ojos salían lagrimas el cabello en completo desorden.

- André te puedes retirar cierra todo bien, nos vemos mañana y no quiero ni una sola palabra de esto a los demás, ¿Estas claro? – Dijo Frank subiendo las escaleras y arrastrando con él a Elisa.

- Si señor esta claro, hasta mañana señor. –Acoto nerviosamente el mayordomo, era evidente que sus patrones tenían problemas maritales y en eso no hay que meterse, le había pegado a la señora, por el aspecto de ella tuvo que ser algo grave para que el señor reaccionara de esa manera, pero si algo él no aprobaba era el maltrato tal vez si hubiese sido en la casa no lo hubiese permitido así después lo despidiera, él nunca le pegaría a una mujer no existía ningún motivo para hacerlo así fuera el peor de todos, el hombre se alejó hasta la cocina quedándose ahí esperando a ver si escuchaba algún grito o algún indicio de que la maltrataba pues estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Frank empujo a Elisa arrojándola en la cama de su habitación y ella parecía ser más una muñeca de trapo a la cual podía manejar con facilidad, varios de los botones de su vestido se habían reventando, dejándola expuesta.

- Quédate ahí, no pienso volver a compartir la cama con una cualquiera. – Cerró la puerta y ella se dejo caer en el piso y dejar salir todo el dolor que la estaba matando.

- Jules mi amor perdóname… perdóname por favor, si me escuchas perdóname, he terminado haciéndote daño yo no quería… no quería, sabia que pasaría algo malo y tenía miedo, pues ese miedo no era nada en comparación con el vacío que me acaba estallar silenciosamente delante de las narices… tenía miedo. Miedo de que te fueras, de que algo malo pasara, pero no esto... no esto, ahora que te has ido… a donde no podre ir a buscarte, ahora tengo pánico… mi pecado fue amarte, solo quería volverme loca de hacerlo, ¿Ahora que voy hacer si ya nunca mas veré tu sonrisa?… no me veré nunca mas tus ojos… ¡Jules!… ¡Jules! No me dejes sola. ¿No te das cuenta que tú eres mi vida, toda? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti ahora? Que tú eres mi día y mi noche y el aire que yo respiro… soy yo, soy la niña de tus ojos. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si lo que quería era no dejar de mirarte en todo el día y lo único que he conseguido es hacerte sufrir… lo siento tanto y te amo tanto, Jules amor de mi vida, eres el único que ha llenado mis días, con el único que me he imaginado un futuro, con el único que tenia ganas de envejecer. – Lloraba haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara a causa del llanto y mojando la alfombra de la habitación, clavando las uñas en la alfombra la cual parecía ser hielo, podía sufrir y pensar, incluso deseaba morir de frío, ese torturante que la envolvía. Pero seguía viva, pues la esperanza aún le indignaba. Jules era esa montaña a la cual se aferraba, pero ahora… ahora que esa montaña no esta, que esa montaña ha desaparecido, ahora que la montaña se esfumo y se derrumbo, solo cae de espaldas sin poder agarrarse a nada, es el momento en que todas las luces se apagan, en que la vida se apaga. Inmediatamente se pierde. Le surge la noche en pleno día, en plena cara, y ya nunca, nada será como antes, nada será igual para Elisa. – Jules… Jules soy consciente de tu muerte, no la acepto, no acepto nada, pero soy consciente, por favor cánsate de estar muerto, ya regresa por favor, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. – Apenas hablaba, ya se encontraba sin voz, sin fuerza, sin ganas.

Mientras Frank estaba sentado en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta escuchando todo lo que ella decía y lloraba silenciosamente para que no lo escuchara, le dolía saber que su esposa se moría de amor y no era por él, que se estaba derrumbando por ese desgraciado, no sabe que tanto puede merecer, si él le ha dado su vida, sus mejores momentos, le ha dado la vida de una reina y todo eso ella lo pateo sin ningún remordimiento.

Unas fatigas enormeS se apoderaron de Elisa y se puso de pie como pudo salió corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, llego al baño y se doblo en el retrete empezó a vomitar, dejándose caer de rodillas mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante las arqueadas, al tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Frank al escuchar el silencio bajo las escaleras y entro al despacho tomo una botella de Whiskey y empezó a beber de esta tratando de que el liquido le reparara el corazón y el alma.

André sintió cuando su patrón bajo y entro al despacho, por lo que con paso sigiloso se dirigió a este apoyando la oreja en la puerta para escuchar, solo uno que otro ruido proveniente de este, al parecer tardaría por lo que decidió subir a la habitación para constatar que la señora se encontrase bien, llamo a la puerta pero no recibió permiso, por lo que giro la manilla y abrió cuidadosamente, asomando solo medio cuerpo en la habitación, recorrió con su mirada el aposento y no se topo con su patrona por lo que decidió entrar, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible entro por completo y escucho sollozos que provenían del baño, por lo que se dirigió a este, la puerta estaba abierta y la joven en el piso al lado del retrete, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto, se acercó hasta ella y se puso de cuclillas llevando una de sus manos le acomodo los cabellos, acaricio su frente sintiéndola fría, mientras ella seguía llorando, pudo ver en el piso donde reposaba su boca, la sangre, no parecía ser consiente de la presencia de él ahí, trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas que se le acumularon inmediatamente al ver el estado de la joven.

- Señora… he venido a ayudarla… señora. – Susurraba el hombre con voz ronca, ella pacería no escuchar, solo lloraba.

- Dijiste no me ibas a dejar… que te ibas a quedar conmigo… sácame de esta pesadilla por favor… sácame… quiero despertar… es demasiado… no lo voy a soportar… no lo voy hacer… - Susurraba entrecortadamente por el llanto.

El señor en una bestia, aun no entiendo que pudo haber pasado para que maltratara de este modo a una dama, no me gustan las mujeres, pero jamás maltrataría alguna ni con palabras. – Cavilaba André al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y se encamino hasta la cama depositándola en esta, le aflojo un poco las vestimenta y la arropo, después se encamino al baño y busco un recipiente con agua y un pañuelo el cual humedeció y limpio un poco la cara de la joven la cual se quejaba cuando lo paso por el pómulo percibiendo en este una pequeña partidura, pero el quejido aumento cuando rozo la comisura derecha, se aventuro a investigar ya que de ese mismo lugar provenía la sangre, por lo que con manos temblorosas se acercó y separo un poco el labio para verificar.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Señora necesita un medico. – Al ver la partidura del labio en la parte interior de este. – Pero ¿Como hago?… si llamo al medico seguro el señor se dará cuanta y seguro me reprenderá… o me echa… si no quiere que se dé cuenta ningún empleado menos querrá que llame a un medico. – Tratando de limpiar y no lastimar a la joven quien solo lloraba y las lagrimas le quemaban las sienes.

Mientras Elisa ausente en su dolor, pensaba como no terminaba de convertirse en nada, como aun tenía fuerzas para soportar, solo el cerebro enviaba sopor a borbotones, se encontraba ida, escondiendo el corazón tras alguna sombra oscura, el funcionamiento de los párpados se le había estropeado, ya no podía cerrarlos, mientras brotaban los recuerdos, enfurecidos, estos solo lograban que sollozos hicieran eco en la habitación.

- Nunca más volveré a verte, y tú nunca más volverás a ver nada. Todo mi cuerpo rechaza la idea y aquí estoy estrellándome contra tus recuerdos, estos no bastan… no bastan… - Susurraba sin siquiera parpadear, mientras las lagrimas salían. Quería morirse, pero no puede al parecer está prohibido derrumbarse. No se puede. Es necesario articular los pulmones con movimientos normales de respiración. Todo está bloqueado, todo está vacío, aun no sabe para que suplico por su vida, no lo hubiese hecho. – Me quiero morir… - Dijo en medio de un sollozo.

- No señora… cálmese… cálmese. – André podía ver como ella hablaba cosas sin sentido tal vez se debía a la fiebre que broto de pronto, las manos temblorosas de él posaban el paño húmedo sobre su frente y veía como el ojo derecho cada vez si hinchaba mas, tanto que ya no podía mantenerlo abierto, el mismo tenia una hemorragia interna, seguramente había roto algún vaso sanguíneo, pensaba el francés.

Tal vez tres horas duro André tratando de controlar la fiebre y ella por fin se había quedado dormida aunque continuaba delirando y se quejaba por el dolor de las heridas y de los golpes, los hematomas que claramente tenia en su ojo derecho al igual que la comisura, las muñecas y también en el cuello, como estaban considerablemente rojas la zonas afectadas, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la partidura interna de la boca y el sangrado en la esclerótica, sabe que estos pueden ser peligrosos. Sin duda alguna su patrón se había comportado como un animal, no sabe como no midió la intensidad de sus golpes.

Al menos ella yacía dormida, un sueño intranquilo, pero al menos así sufriría menos los dolores, reviso y la fiebre había bajado, por lo que se puso de pie y la arropo, se dispuso a salir no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo y apagar las luces, quisiera quedarse, pero sabe que si el señor Wells lo encuentra en la habitación se va a enfurecer con él.

La presión en el pecho y esa sensación de ahogo lo despertaron aturdido, además de un calor insoportable, aun en la penumbra busco con su brazo el cuerpo de su esposa, la cual al parecer se encontraba en un profundo sueño, sin embargo necesitaba cerciorarse.

- ¿Vanessa amor estas bien? – Le pregunto en voz baja. – ¿Vanessa? – Inquirió una vez más al no tener respuesta.

- Si amor… estoy bien. – Respondió ella volviéndose frente a él aun semidormida.

- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto una vez más extendiendo la mano y pulsando para encender la lámpara la cual ilumino a media la habitación con su triste luz y después llevo su mano al vientre de su esposa.

- Si Neil estoy bien, mejor vuelve a dormir, aun faltan algunas semanas. – Acoto sabiendo a que se debían las preguntas del moreno, se acercó a él y poso su mano en el pecho, sintiendo en ese momento el corazón de él latir descontroladamente. - ¿Amor has tenido una pesadilla? – Pregunto sonriente.

- No… ni siquiera he soñado… no sé que me pasa, estaba dormido. – Se detuvo por un momento y desvió la mirada al reloj el cual marcaba la una y quince de la madrugada. – Estaba dormido y sentí como si algo muy pesado me presionara el pecho, te juro que me estaba ahogando… y seguramente es el calor. – susurraba sin entender por qué además de que su boca se encontraba realmente seca.

Vanessa se incorporo un poco preocupándose ante la situación de Neil ya que, no hacia calor, no los sentía ella que tenia un embarazo avanzado, como podía sentirlo él, ella se levanto y salió de la cama.

- Es mejor que tomes un poco de agua. – Decía mientras se acercaba a la mesa y llenaba un vaso con el líquido transparente, regreso a la cama y tomo asiento al borde, tendiéndole el vaso el cual Neil tomo y se lo llevo a los labios.

Mientras bebía, sentía como se le aliviaba un poco la presión, pero iba abriéndose paso una extraña y poderosa nostalgia que no sabia como controlar, alejo el vaso de sus labios y un sollozo se escapo de la garganta.

- ¿Niel amor te sientes bien? Amor me estas asustando. – Susurro Vanessa con voz trémula al ver a su esposo llorar.

- No… no me hagas caso Vanessa, no se porque lo hago, me siento bien, pero me siento triste, me siento muy triste y no se porque… yo creo que el embarazo me esta afectando. – Decía en medio de las lágrimas las cuales se limpiaba. – Y estoy tan sensible como tu al principio.

Ella dejo libre una sonrisa triste y se acercó llevándose la cabeza de él al pecho acunándola y besándole los cabellos, mientras él le acariciaba la barriga y trataba de erradicar esa nostalgia que le hacia palpitar fuertemente el corazón.

- Yo creo que lo que estas es muy ansioso, recuerda que aun faltan tres semanas, todo va a salir bien mi amor. – Susurraba la morena. – Yo también estoy nerviosa porque es nuestro primer hijo, pero confió en que todo va a salir muy bien y después no podrás dormir no por la nostalgia, si no por el llanto que nos anuncia que hay que darle de comer.

- Ansió no dormir para verlo toda la noche, todo el día, ansió ver la cara de mi hijo. - Hablaba con todo el amor que sentía por los dos, por el bebé y por Vanessa.

Ella le ayudo a acostarse nuevamente y se abrazó a él dejando descansar la cabeza en el pecho del joven y podía sentir los latidos pulsando intensamente contra su pecho, lo que le decía que aun no estaba totalmente tranquilo y que solo estaba haciendo el intento por no preocuparla, sin embargo cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida tal vez algunos minutos y al parecer él se había alejado un poco, pues ahora su cabeza descansaba en la almohada, pero despertó a consecuencia de los movimientos de la cama aunque eran apenas perceptibles los sintió y así pasaron las horas, lo que resto de madrugada Neil no durmió, pues se movía de un lado a otro como si algo lo atormentase.

Fabrizio se encontraba en medio de la cama, rodeado de almohadas para mayor comodidad, su padre tenia una hora de haber salido de la habitación donde estuvo hablando con el por mas de dos horas, también lo había inyectado y revisado algunos signos, la próxima semana tenia cita medica donde le harían uno nuevos exámenes, aprovecharía y acompañaría a Marión en el control del embarazo.

Dejo libre un suspiro, tenia mucho tiempo libre y no tenía nada que hacer, solo esperar a que su esposa regresara ya que su madre se la había llevado nuevamente a hacer algunas compras, se acercó a la mesa de noche y tomo el libro que estaba leyendo lo abrió en el capitulo ocho para una vez mas sumergirse en el mundo de misterio y suspenso que le ofrecía el cuarto amarillo de Gaston Leroux.

Estaba realmente sumido en la lectura, en realidad le parece que hasta ahora es el capitulo mas interesante, pues el juez por fin interrogaba a la señorita Stangerson y esto le ayudaría a él a aclarar algunas dudas, estaba en eso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Entraba Marión con dos bolsas en cada mano, utilizo uno de sus pies y cerro la puerta para después dejar caer las bolsas sin siquiera saludar se encamino hasta la cama, mientras Fabrizio observaba cada movimiento de ella, que se dejaba caer en la cama, se quito uno de los zapatos y lo lanzo con fuerza innecesaria al otro lado de la habitación hizo lo mismo con el otro.

- ¡Los odio! – Exclamo la rubia con energía.

Fabrizio no pudo sostener la carcajada que le causo la reacción de su hermosa esposa, quien se dejo caer en la cama verticalmente y cerro los ojos fingiendo estar desmayada, él cerro el libro y lo coloco a un lado incorporándose un poco se acercó a ella y le deposito un suave beso en los labios, ella ni se inmuto.

- Se supone que la princesa despierta después del beso. – Susurro con ternura y sonriendo.

- Esta princesa esta con los pies muy adoloridos y ese beso es muy poco para que la princesa despierte, así que esmérese príncipe. – Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Fabrizio llevo su mano y acuno la barbilla de la joven y con el pulgar le acaricio los labios, los separo un poco, ella podía sentir la respiración de su esposo posarse en su labios, seguidamente como un suave mordisco se apodero de su labio inferior, seguido de una deliciosa succión, la lengua empezó a rozar y ella abrió la boca sabia que era lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciese, sentir la tibia, suave y poderosa lengua de su esposo irrumpir en su boca era la gloria, ella correspondió al beso, hasta que los pulmones jadearon por oxigeno y su vientre le pedía clamar esas punzadas que solo podía calmarla el placer que él pudiese brindarle.

- Ya estoy despierta, ya desperté. – Pidió en un jadeo, sabia que no debía dejarse llevar porque no podía y el tiempo no se empeñaba en pasar rápido.

- Yo también… - Susurro él acariciando sus labios contra los de ella y apoderándose de la cadera de la joven, buscando la manera de posicionarse encima.

- No…Fabri no. – Dijo tratando de incorporarse rápidamente.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy, pero muy cobarde? – Le pregunto dándole el espacio y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Contigo… claro que lo soy. – Dijo con voz ahogada. – ¡Pero si estas despierto mira! – Exclamo sorprendida al ver la erección en él.

- Claro que lo estoy, ya te lo había dicho. – Dijo sin la mínima vergüenza. - ¿Quieres venir a ver? – Le pregunto con picardía y elevando una ceja.

- ¡Fabri! – Su voz por mas que quiso evitarlo denoto alegría, se supone que debía reprenderlo. – Mejor te voy a enseñar las cosas que tu madre compro. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie y tomo las bolsas, la cuales dejo caer en la cama. – ¿Tu mama tiene cierta obsesión por las compras verdad? – Pregunto buscando en las bolsas.

- Bueno… si eso creo y sin duda alguna su obsesión es crítica. – Dijo sonriendo al saber que su madre no había cambiado.

- Yo le dije que no necesito nada, la verdad no lo necesito… si me han comprado mucha ropa que tal vez no utilizare, son muy elegantes… además de zapatos y mas zapatos, los odio todos esos zapatos bonitos solo te hacen doler los pies… aunque esto si me gusto y mucho. – Hablaba buscando en las bolsas. – Mira son bellísimas. – Acoto sacando una morada, del madejo de cintas de seda para el cabello, se quito la liga y sacudió suavemente la melena dorada, para darle forma y después se la amarro en forma de cintillo elaborando un lazo al lado. – ¿Como se me ve? – Pregunto emocionada como si fuese una niña.

- Como una reina, te pareces a María Antonieta. – Dijo sonriendo y cada vez más enamorado de esa niña, la cual se sonrojaba y le brillaban sus hermosos ojos verdes aceituna.

- Si eres charlatán. – Dijo con un alegre bufido.

- Es muy cierto, para mi no te comparas con ella, eres mucho mas hermosa… - Susurro rozando con la yema de sus dedos uno de los hombros de ella, quien busco algo mas dentro de las bolsas.

- Ah mira, esta braga para Joshua esta bellísima y con esta camisa de cuadros se vera hermoso. – Hablaba emocionada mientras él la veía divertido. – Y este vestido de seda para Luna… yo no lo quería porque era muy costoso y aun no sabemos si será niña, pero tu madre se empeño, ya decidí no contradecirla mas porque hasta me regaña. – Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada que evidenciaba su asombro.

- Sera una hermosa nena, será mi Luna. – Dijo tomando el pequeño vestido emocionándose al punto de que un nudo se le formo en la garganta. – Es mejor que no le lleves la contraria a mamá si se trata de compras, eso a ella le hace feliz. – Dejo el vestido a un lado y busco dentro de las bolsas una que Marión no había revisado, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

- ¡Fabri no espera! – Dijo tan rápido como pudo para que él se detuviese pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El chico saco de una de las bolsas una prenda de color gris perla, era de seda, la extendió ante sus ojos los cuales destellaron al admirarla, era una dormilona la cual la parte superior donde los senos se acunarían era en hermosos encajes elaborados, era larga y llevaba una abertura que esta seguro llegaría hasta el muslo de Marión, la misma era bordada por encajes, mientras que el resto era lisa a él la boca se le seco inmediatamente.

- Amo a mi madre. – Susurro y su voz denotaba las emociones que se despertaron al ver la prenda. – ¿Te la puedes probar? – Pregunto sin desviar la mirada de la prenda.

- Se supone que era una sorpresa y no…- Se la quito y la metió en la bolsa. – No me la voy a probar porque sé que si me ves con ella querrás hacerme el amor y no puedes.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que al vértela puesta voy a matar por hacerte mi mujer por horas, horas y horas? – Pregunto aun agitado.

- Te conozco Fabri. – Dijo sonriendo. – Amor es por tu bien.

- Mi bien eres tu amor… y yo me siento en condiciones de hacerte el amor, solo que estas algo paranoica. – Dijo llevando sus manos a los hombros de ella.

- No quiero arriesgarme. – Susurro ella. – Fabri no quiero un nuevo susto… no quiero arriesgarte, solo quiero que me entiendas, son mis miedos, dame tiempo para afrontarlos. – Le dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Está bien. – Dijo acercándose y besando las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas. – Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. – La atrajo hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente. – Pero que no se mucho. –Susurro y ella ahogo una carcajada que se confundía con sus lágrimas.

- No puedo contigo Fabri… tendré que preguntarle a tu madre con que te alimento. – Dijo acariciándole la espalda y aferrándose al abrazo.

- No creo que se deba a la alimentación, mejor porque no te preguntas que es lo que tienes que me vuelves loco… es solo tu culpa Marión Di Carlo.- Alejando y acunándole el rostro. – Es tu hermosura, tu dulzura, tu sensualidad… mi muñeca hermosa.- Hablaba él y ella soltó un bufido.

- ¿Sensual yo? – Dijo soltando una carcajada. – ¿Que té raro estas tomado Fabrizio Alfonzo? - pregunto entornado los ojos y mirando en los de él.

- Nada raro… eres sensual y estoy seguro de ello, eres hermosa… como ninguna otra… ¿Por qué crees que los hombres te miran? Porque no creas que solo el duque imbécil ese… recuerdo cuando Ángelo quedo eclipsado contigo en el festival de tango… y muchos hombres mas, además confió en mis gustos…

- Pero yo solo te amo a ti. – Dijo ella con dientes apretados y de forma graciosa. – No te creas también confió en mis gustos. – Acoto sonriendo y apretándole con los dedos las mejillas como si fuese un niño y ambos dejaron libres carcajadas, se torno algo seria. – ¿Ya llego papito? – Le pregunto.

- Si hace algún rato que llego, aunque note a la señorita Hamilton algo deprimida, tus sabes como son, según ellos todo esta bien… pero no me lo creo… esas salidas muy seguidas están algo raras. - Se alejó un poco y adhirió la espalda a la cabecera. – Ven aquí. – Le pidió jalándola por la mano y ella gateo acomodándose en medio de las piernas de él, se sentó pegando su espalda al pecho masculino, mientras que sus codos descansaban en las rodillas de Fabrizio lo cual se le hacia cómodo por tener las piernas flexionadas, él llevo sus manos y acuno el apenas abultado vientre de su esposa, quien dirigió la mirada al libro.

- ¡Te has adelantado! – Dijo tomando el libro. – Fabri no me has esperado.

- Solo un poco, es que no tenia en que entretenerme, pero vamos ábrelo donde quedamos anoche y continuamos los dos. – Le dijo con voz cariñosa, mientras rozaba sus manos con tiernas caricias en el vientre de ella.

- Está bien, pero tú ya sabes lo que viene así que no me digas nada. – Dijo buscando y según el marcador ya él había adelantado un capitulo.

- No te lo diré, pero tampoco me preguntes es mejor que tu misma lo descubras. – Mientras posaba la mirada en las líneas. – Leemos un poco y vamos a visitar a Manuelle. – Informo el joven.

- Si, quiero hablar con papito… ¿Si has notado que esta menos amargado? - Dijo elevando la cabeza y encontrándose con la mirada de él.

- Lógico esta enamorado, va a ser padre, tiene que estar muy feliz… no, esta muy feliz, pues una esposa e hijo es lo mejor que nos puede pasar como humanos. – Susurro besándole la frente.

Seguidamente se dispusieron a leer, mas de una vez Marión le preguntaba a Fabrizio que había pasado pidiéndole con esto que le adelantara un poco pero él solo negaba en silencio mientras sonreía y cada vez mas se sentían mas intrigados.

Elisa abrió uno de sus ojos pesadamente ya que el otro no podía moverlo, solo fue consiente del dolor en todo su cuerpo, al hacer un movimiento con la boca un dolor casi insoportable hizo que se llevara automáticamente la mano a esta, recorrió con su mirada la habitación tomando apenas conciencia de todo lo que había pasado e inmediatamente una tempestad se desato dentro de su ser, aun no lo podía creer, su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante los sollozos y hacia que todo este le doliera aun mas, pero no podía ser mas fuerte que el de su alma, si era que aun esta permanecía ahí, sentía unas ganas enormes de morir, tal vez a esta hora ya lo estuviese, pero le suplico a Frank por su vida y no lo hizo por ella sino por el hijo que crecía dentro.

Aun recuerda el día que se entero, su mundo se vino abajo, pues no era fácil lo que se le venia, estaba consiente de que debía afrontar la situación, porque independientemente de quien fuese el hijo que esperaba no podía negarle la vida, mas teniendo un porcentaje mayor de que el niño fuese de Jules, ya que según el tiempo que le dijo el doctor aproximado de gestación y que apenas su periodo se retraso el tercer día corrió al medico, sabia que no era normal ya que ella era muy puntual, fue por esa razón que decidió salir de dudas de una vez por todas, llenándola de un miedo que no pudo describir y en el instante al pensar que ese hijo era de Jules una sonrisa se confundió con su llanto, estaba casi segura que era de su mas grande amor, porque ella ha mantenido a Frank alejado durante los últimos dos meses como castigo por su desinterés para con Frederick, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en que podían haber fallado sus cuidados, porque ya no había nada que hacer, no perdería el tiempo buscando que lavado o infusión olvido.

Esa misma sensación de miedo felicidad la había invadido por dos semanas, quiso contárselo a Neil, pero no sabia si seria prudente, tampoco sabia por cuanto tiempo podría seguir ocultándolo, desde el mismo instante empezó a invadirla la paranoia por lo que trataba de usar ropa mas holgada aun cuando no había siquiera indicio del embarazo eso lo constato después de pasar horas observándose desnuda frente al espejo, todos los días se sumía en su imagen y mas de una vez se imagino con su vientre pronunciado y Jules abrazándola por la espalda, regalándole la mas hermosa de su sonrisa. – Un sollozo se escapo de su garganta, mientras los recuerdos llegaban en avalancha y en cuanto le llenaban la cabeza, le quemaban los ojos y las lagrimas salían sin que ninguna barrera las detuviese.

Ese mismo día le habían dicho que Frederick sufría de disfemia y todo se había complicado dos noticias cambiaron su mundo completamente, por eso esa noche se sentía tan mal, pues se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, también recuerda que estuvo a punto de decírselo a Jules la semana pasada en la tina, pero por miedo a la reacción de él prefirió entonarle una canción, sin saber que esto terminaría de este modo, que estaba ahora muerta en vida, que nunca le había dolido tanto el alma, el vacío insoportable que se había instalado en su pecho la ahogaba, quería gritar, salir corriendo, que le dijeran que todo era mentira, despertar de esta terrible pesadilla, aun llevaba puesta la misma ropa, elevo la cabeza y miro al techo mientras las lagrimas le corrían por las sienes y mojaban los cabellos rojizos, estos se convertían en sollozos que la ahogaban, cerro los ojos, pues le dolía demasiado hacer el intento de abrir el ojo derecho el cual lo sentía veinte veces mas grande.

- Jules por favor dame la fuerza, hazme tan fuerte para que pueda ir a secuestrarte al país de los muertos, atrapar las estaciones en las palmas de mis manos y gobernar la aguja del tiempo, quiero hacer eso posible, quiero que todo sea posible… - Su cuerpo se sacudía ante los sollozos. - Es preciso que todo sea posible, de lo contrario no podre seguir adelante…todo es posible… todo es posible. – Se repetía una vez mas queriendo emprender ese viaje en el cual traería a Jules de regreso. - Pienso que, quizás, en el cielo, o justo encima, te encontraré, yo puedo encontrarte, déjame encontrarte, si es preciso, retroceder los relojes del mundo entero, regresar y escaparme contigo y con mis hijos sin pensarlo… sin pensar en nada, sin pensar en que pueda pasarle a Frank, ya… ya no me importa… yo solo te quiero a ti, no quiero que sea demasiado tarde, no puede ser demasiado tarde. – Se quedo en silencio con los ojos cerrados, tratando de traerlo, tratando de retroceder en el tiempo, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso tal vez una hora, o mas, tal vez menos, pero con la esperanza latiendo desesperada, abrió el único ojo que podía y recorrió la habitación encontrándose en el mismo lugar, con el mismo dolor y el mismo vacío y un nuevo sollozo se arremolino en su garganta el cual salió desgarrándole el alma. - No he conseguido retroceder los relojes, cambiar el curso de nuestro destino, no he conseguido hacer magia, no he conseguido traerte de vuelta, ni nada… no puedo escapar de esto, no puedo morir y regresar contigo… solo quiero tenerte a mi lado Jules.

Después de llorar quien sabe por cuanto tiempo ahogada en medio de su dolor, vacío, almohadas y cobijas, cuando los ojos no derramaban lagrimas, solo sollozos se escapaban de su ser herido, se puso de pie sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo y el dolor en este se intensificaba con cada paso, la cabeza se le iba a explotar y cada paso que daba resonaba en esta, termino por entrar al baño quitándose lentamente las prendas hasta quedar desnuda, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarse al espejo tenia miedo con lo que podría encontrarse, por lo que se metió directamente en la ducha pidiéndole a Dios que el agua la reconfortara un poco y le aclarara un poco los pensamientos, sabia que tenia que salir adelante le prometió que no permitiría que le hicieran daño, pero ¿Como hacia ahora sin él a su lado?

- ¿Qué hago yo sin ti mi a lado Jules? ¿Qué hago?... si se me ha derrumbado el mundo, yo te necesito. – Adhiriéndose a la pared y deslizándose por esta, sintiendo que las fuerzas en las piernas la abandonaban pues cada vez temblaban más, dejándose caer sentada, mientras el agua seguía inundándole los sentimientos y una vez mas las lágrimas se hacían presente y su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el llanto. – ¿Que hago?… ayúdame… ayúdame… dame fuerzas, mi amor dame fuerzas… hoy que te amo mas que nunca, ayúdame por favor… - Hablaba pero la voz era poco lo que salía ante los sollozos.

Llamo a la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por lo que se atrevió a entrar, sus ojos celestes recorrieron la habitación y todo estaba normal, las sabanas de la cama desordenadas, las cortinas aun estaban corridas por lo que la habitación se encontraba casi en penumbras, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y pudo escuchar el sonido de la regadera, también a través de este se dejaba escuchar un llanto, era el llanto de su patrona, primera vez en casi cuatro años trabajando con ella que la escuchaba llorar de esa manera, en ese momento toda la preocupación de André por la mañana cobro sentido y aun no entendía por qué el señor Frank les ordeno no molestar a la señora al menos que ella así lo quisiese, pero fue mas grande su curiosidad, con pasos trémulos se dirigió al baño, percatándose de la ropa en el suelo y la puerta de la ducha también se encontraba abierta, seguidamente su patrona en el piso abrazando sus piernas mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto, se podía sentir el dolor por el que estaba pasando, por lo que poco le importo y se acercó.

- ¿Señora… señora se encuentra bien? – Pregunto apenas en un susurro y Elisa levanto la mirada, percatándose la rubia en ese momento del rostro de su patrona, el pánico la invadió al ver el estado de este y empezó a temblar sin quiera proponérselo, solo era presa de los nervios y dolor sin sabe de donde la señora tenia fuerzas después de tal brutalidad, la pelirroja al ver a la rubia llegar solo logro que el llanto se intensificara, que el dolor aumentara, sintiéndose aun mas desconsolada, pues sabia que ambas compartían ese secreto aunque nunca lo dejaron ver. – ¡Por Dios! – Exclamo aterrorizada la joven y cerro con manos temblorosas pero rápidas la llave, tomo una de las toallas y se introdujo en la ducha, arropando a su patrona con la tela de paño, colocándose a su altura, abrazándola y frotando suavemente los hombros de esta para secarlos un poco, mientras no dejaba de llorar, a la niñera se le formo inmediatamente un nudo en la garganta. - Trate de calmarse… por favor señora… - Suplicaba la rubia con voz ahogada por retener las lagrimas.

- No puedo… no puedo… ayúdame Dennis… - Aferrándose a la joven. – Ayúdame a ser fuerte… porque ya no tengo fuerzas… no las tengo… me las han quitado… me las arrebataron… me las mataron… me las aniquilaron, ya no puedo seguir… no puedo seguir fingiendo lo que siento, no puedo seguir ocultándome detrás de una mascara, ya no puedo hacerlo… no puedo contener esto. - Soltando un llanto lastimero, parecía un animal herido.

- ¡Dios mío… el señor Leblanc! – Dijo ahogada en un sollozo la rubia y abrazo aun más fuerte a la pelirroja quien convulsionaba ante el llanto y hacia intentos por asentir, ella sabia que Dennis estaba al tanto de la relación, pues Jules sutilmente se lo había hecho saber.

Un vacío se apodero del pecho de la joven niñera, mientras trataba de darle la pelea a las lágrimas y parecer fuerte, para brindarle energías a su patrona, pero se le era muy difícil porque ella al señor Leblanc lo estimaba, pues fue el único encargado de traspasar esa mascara que su patrona siempre tenia, el único que se esmero en conocerla y amarla a hacerla descubrir lo que era el amor, el amor verdadero.

- No… no digas nada Dennis… Frank lo mato… Frank me lo quito… se entero de todo… no se como paso ni cuando… solo sé que Jules ya no esta conmigo… - Decía entre llanto. La niñera había quedado muda mientras lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente a su patrona, después de llorar quien sabe por cuanto tiempo y encontrar un poco de fuerzas le ayudo a ponerse de pie, le coloco una bata de baño mientras con otra toalla secaba los cabellos, la encamino a la peinadora para desenredarlos un poco y entonces Elisa comprendió el porque le dolía tanto la cara y el cuerpo, su mejilla izquierda estaba sumamente inflamada tal vez una diez veces mas de lo normal y estaba entre roja y morada, el labio inferior tenia una partidura bastante abierta y era demasiado grande, el ojo seria imposible abrirlo y cuando la joven levanto un poco el cabello se percato de las marcas en su cuello, miro sus muñecas y estas estaban igualmente marcadas, ya no podía llorar le dolía demasiado la cabeza y los ojos, el cuerpo y el alma.

Dennis paso toda el día con ella le preparo unos tés y la joven se entero de que su patrona estaba embarazada cuando esta el pidió cuidado con las bebidas ya que podrían afectar a la creatura, ella misma le curo las heridas y se preocupo por la partidura interna de la boca de la pelirroja la cual era bastante grande, pidiéndole que dejara que un medico la viera, pero una vez mas se negó, por lo que ella prefirió curarla ante las quejas y lagrimas de su patrona ante el dolor, después ella le ofreció traerle al niño para que la hiciese sentir mejor, pero Elisa ante el temor de impresionar a su hijo con su aspecto prefirió desistir de la idea.

A ratos se iba, se perdía en sus recuerdos y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba nuevamente llorando, entrada las seis y media de la tarde y haber logrado que tomara un poco de sopa y un jugo ya que no podría comer nada solido ante las heridas, termino por quedarse dormida, Dennis la arropo y apago las luces para que lograra dormir toda la noche, además sabia que la valeriana le ayudaría.

Dennis salió y cerro la puerta aun no lo podía creer, parecía ser una absurda pesadilla, no quiere imaginar el dolor por el que esta pasando la señora, tanto físico como emocional. – Dejo libre un suspiro y se adhirió lentamente a la puerta, cerro los ojos y el nudo en su garganta nuevamente se formo sin pedir permiso, se sentía hasta cierto punto culpable, porque ella ayudo a que el señor Leblanc y la señora hicieran realidad ese amor que se les notaba a millas, esa atracción que se percibía, solo quería que la señora Elisa fuese feliz y lo era, recuerda cuando llegaba por las tardes después de esos encuentros, en como desde la llegada del señor ella había cambiado, se había hecho mas humana, demostraba mas emociones, él le enseño a soñar y ahora ha despertado de golpe a esta cruel realidad.

La joven sin siquiera notarlo, estaba llorando, las tibias lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las cuales limpio y dejo libre un suspiro que se convirtió en sollozo, el cual trato de opacar al llevarse la mano a la boca, respiro profundamente para calmarse y se paso las manos por la cara, mientras se obligaba a calmarse.

Decidió encaminarse a la cocina por la cena del niño, seguramente esta ya estaba preparada, al llegar a estas estaban casi todos sus compañeros de trabajo cenando, la mesa era lo bastante grande para recibir a los dieciséis empleados de la mansión Wells, sin contar a los guardaespaldas del señor y los de seguridad en el portón ya que estos se turnaban, todos al sentirla entrar la miraron y detuvieron sus movimientos, aun no sabían nada, el único que tenia algún conocimiento era André quien se había encargado de mantener lo sucedido en secreto.

El mayordomo al ser el jefe de personal, se puso de pie y se encamino hasta ella dirigiéndola a un rincón, mientras los demás empelados miraban desconcertados el semblante alterado de la rubia.

- No puedes decir nada Dennis, ya vi que no has hecho caso a lo que te dije. – Expuso tratando de reprenderla.

- Necesita un medico señor André, la señora necesita un medico. – Susurro con voz temblorosa.

- No podemos hacer nada, se perfectamente que lo necesita, pero yo no puedo tomarme ese atrevimiento, el señor nos botaría a todos, mejor olvida lo sucedido y ve a darle de comer al señorito Frederick y te prohíbo una sola palabra, me entero que alguien mas sabe y estarás despedida. – Susurraba el francés y ella asintió en silencio, se encamino hasta donde estaba servida la comida del niño, mientras que André regreso a la mesa. – Dennis se siente un poco mal, tal vez este resfriada, ya veremos como se siente y si para mañana se encuentra indispuesta Laurent tu tomaras su lugar, ya sabemos que no puede estar con algún virus al lado del señorito. – Ordeno el hombre mirando a los demás empleados, para después seguir con la mirada a la rubia quien salía de la cocina con bandeja en mano.

Los últimos rayos del sol se dejaban ver, bañando de luz naranja todo el paisaje de la calmada ciudad de Charleston, cuando su auto recorría las ultimas cuadras para llegar hasta su departamento, donde lo esperaba su amorosa esposa, desde hacia dos semanas le habían otorgado el permiso pre natal a Vanessa, motivo por el cual ahora regresaba solo del banco. Desde que llego a esta ciudad sintió algo especial en ella, termino descubriendo que seria ese hogar que siempre anhelo y que nunca encontró… ni siquiera en su propia casa, sin embargo había algo que evitaba que todo esto fuese perfecto y era encontrarse lejos de su hermana. – Dejo libre un suspiro lento y pesado cuando hasta su mente llego la imagen de Elisa – Había pasado todo el día con una inquietud que no lograba comprender, en realidad esta había comenzado la noche anterior, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño y concentrarse hoy en la oficina, para colmo no logro comunicarse con su hermana pues le estaban haciendo mantenimiento a la plataforma telefónica en la ciudad.

- ¿Piensa quedarse allí toda la noche señor Leagan? – Escucho la voz de su esposa que lo miraba desde la entrada del edificio y le sonreía.

Neil no había notado que ya había llegado, había entrado al estacionamiento donde dejo el auto y hasta había caminado hasta la entrada de su departamento, definitivamente su cabeza no estaba en ese lugar y eso en vez de relájalo lo angustio mas, dejo ver una sonrisa para encaminarse hasta donde Vanessa lo esperaba, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo que mostraba su extraordinario vientre de ocho meses, el cabello recogido en la coleta poco elaborada de la cual se soltaban algunos mechones que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, la mirada brillante y esa sonrisa que le alegraba la vida.

- Estoy un poco distraído y apenas me doy cuenta que ya había llegado… no te vi ¿Cómo estas amor? ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? – Pregunto y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Bien…salí a caminar un poco y tomar aire fresco, también compre estas flores están hermosas ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo con una sonrisa, pero esta se congelo al ver el semblante de Neil, por mas que él quisiera disimularlo, ella sabia que le ocurría algo – ¿Estas bien amor? Te noto preocupado… ¿Esta todo bien en el banco? – Pregunto una vez mas mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Si… si amor esta todo perfectamente, la verdad no es el banco lo que me preocupa… es algo mas y lo peor es que no sé si existan motivos para ello… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Creo que mejor subimos, descansas un poco mientras preparo la cena y me cuentas que sucede ¿Te parece? – Sugirió acariciándole la mejilla.

- Me parece perfecto, la verdad siento demasiada tensión en los hombros e incluso me duele el estomago, apenas probé bocado hoy en el trabajo, creo que una ducha de agua caliente me vendría de maravilla – Contesto intentando sonreír para su esposa.

Así se encaminaron hasta su hogar, ya en este Vanessa se dispuso a organizar todo para preparar la cena, mientras Neil se daba una ducha que duro un poco mas de lo acostumbrado ya que realmente necesitaba alejar de su cuerpo esta tensión y esta ansiedad que no lo dejaba en paz un minuto, en cuanto subió a la casa intento llamar a Chicago pues algo le decía que su preocupación tenia su raíz en este lugar, pero aun las líneas seguían caídas, al parecer era un problema en toda la ciudad, minutos después se encontraba en el salón del departamento observando a través de la ventana.

- Amor no me gusta verte así… ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucede? – Menciono Vanessa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y le depositaba un beso en la parte posterior de su hombro, para reconfortarlo.

- Lo siento Vane, no quisiera angustiarte pero esto es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo, es una especie de inquietud que llevo aquí dentro del pecho, como un presentimiento, la verdad no sé como explicarlo pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en Elisa, desde anoche cuando me levante angustiado no he logrado sacarme a mi hermana de la cabeza, temo que… - Se interrumpió pues su esposa no estaba al tanto de la relación que extramarital de Elisa, sabia que hacia mal en ocultarle esto a Vanessa, pero no quería que su hermana fuese juzgada por nadie, ni siquiera por su esposa, la adoraba, pero Elisa había sido primero en su vida y jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciese daño o se expresase mal de ella, aunque tuviesen razón en hacerlo.

- Neil no creo que exista un motivo para preocuparte, hace tan solo unas semanas la dejamos en Chicago y se veía perfectamente, además no crees que de haber ocurrido algo ya tus padres se hubiese comunicado contigo… tal vez tu presentimiento no tenga una razón, a veces solo extrañamos muchos a nuestras familias y eso hace que deseemos estar con ellos e incluso pensemos que algo ha sucedido, te lo digo por experiencia amor, yo tengo mucho mas tiempo que tú lejos de mis seres queridos – Indico tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa y alejar esa sombra que se había cernido sobre él.

- A lo mejor tengas razón y me estoy preocupando sin sentido, la verdad si algo hubiese sucedido ya mis padres o mi primo Archie se hubiese comunicado conmigo de algún modo y apenas la vimos hace un par de semanas, se veía radiante y feliz… no existe motivos para que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido ¿Verdad? – Inquirió a su mujer, pero la verdad lo que deseaba era creer en el fondo de su corazón que esto era así y que nada malo le había pasado a Elisa.

- Así es, ahora ven a cenar que se va a enfriar la comida, debes alimentarte Neil quiero a un esposo sano y fuerte, además que debes estarlo para cuando llegue el bebé… ya veras que mañana el problema con los teléfonos se soluciona y puedas comunicarte con Elisa, comprobaras que todo esta bien y podrás descansar – Menciono depositándole un beso en la mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa cuando él se volvió a mirarla.

Neil se llevo la mano de Vanessa hasta los labios y le dio un beso lento y tierno, cerró los ojos un instante al tiempo que se obligaba a si mismo a calmar esta ansiedad que lo consumía, lo mejor era tranquilizarse, podía esperar unas cuantas horas mas y llamar a Chicago o en caso que el problema con las líneas telefónicas continuase, enviar un telegrama.

* * *

_**¡Ya se fue! ¡Ya se fue! -se queja la torcaza.**_

_**el lamento se expande de hoja en hoja,**_

_**de temblor en temblor, de transparencia en transparencia,**_

_**hasta envolver en negra desolación el plumaje del mundo.**_

_**-¡Ya se fue! ¡Ya se fue! -como si yo no viera.**_

_**Y me pregunto ahora cómo hacer para mirar de nuevo una torcaza,**_

_**para volver a ver una bahía, una columna, el fuego, el humo de la sopa,**_

_**sin que tus ojos me aseguren la consistencia de su aparición,**_

_**sin que tu mano me confirme la mía.**_

_**Será como mirar apenas los reflejos de un espejo ladrón,**_

_**imágenes saqueadas desde las maquinarias del abismo,**_

_**opacas, andrajosas, miserables.**_

_**¿Y qué será tu almohada, y qué será tu silla,**_

_**y qué serán tus ropas, y hasta mi lecho a solas, si me animo?**_

_**Posesiones de arena,**_

_**sólo silencio y llagas sobre la majestad de la distancia.**_

_**Ah, si pudiera encontrar en las paredes blancas de la hora más cruel**_

_**esa larga fisura por donde te fuiste,**_

_**ese tajo que atravesó el pasado y cortó el porvenir,**_

_**acaso nos veríamos más desnudos que nunca, como después de nunca,**_

_**como después del paraíso que perdimos,**_

_**y hasta quizás podríamos nombrarnos con los últimos nombres,**_

_**esos que solamente Dios conoce,**_

_**y descubrir los pliegues ignorados de nuestra propia historia**_

_**cubriendo las respuestas que callamos,**_

_**incrustadas tal vez como piedras preciosas en el fondo del alma.**_

_**Todo lo que ya es patrimonio de sombras o de nadie.**_

_**Pero acá sólo encuentro en mitad de mi pecho**_

_**esta desgarradura insoportable cuyos bordes se entreabren**_

_**y muestran arrasados todos los escenarios donde tú eres el rey**_

_**-un instantáneo calco del que fuiste, un relámpago apenas-**_

_**bajo la rotación del infinito derrumbe de los cielos.**_

_**Fuera de mí la nube dice "No", el viento dice "No", las ramas dicen "No", **_

_**y hasta la tierra entera que te alberga,**_

_**esa tierra dispersa que ahora es sólo una alrededor de ti,**_

_**se aleja cuando llamo.**_

_**En la brisa un momento. Olga Orozco.**_

* * *

**Nota de autor: Chicas primero que nada, no se porque no le toco a Nata publicar esto, chicas sé que la mayoría no estará conforme con lo sucedió, pero así es la historia, a nosotras y en especial para mi ha sido difícil, escribir este capitulo, el cual ya tenia mas de un año escrito y cada vez que lo leo termino llorando y muchas veces quise solo borrarlo y darle otro giro a la historia, pero entonces ya no seria lo mismo, creo que todos muchas veces pagamos por nuestras acciones, aun cuando no merecemos el castigo... yo mejor no le sigo, porque sé que me están odiando en este momento.**

**_Continuara..._**


	205. capitulo 60

_**Capitulo 60**_

_**Rosa sombra y Rosa cuerpo**_

_**Pinta de Rosa el recuerdo.**_

* * *

Frank llego de la empresa entrada la noche, apenas si logro concentrarse en el trabajo, se presento por obligación no por tener ánimos de hacerlo, no pensaba verle la cara nunca mas a su esposa, a esa mujerzuela que le había destrozado el alma, no podría siquiera acercarse a la puerta de la habitación donde tantas veces la amo, por lo que prefirió quedarse en el despacho y ahí se encerró, tratando de refugiarse en este como si en ese lugar fuese a encontrar algún consuelo a su dolor y decepción.

Se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban las botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol acompañado por vasos y copas de cristales, tomo un vaso y lo lleno a medias, se dispuso a beber y esta vez lo haría hasta perder la razón como tanto deseaba, para al menos olvidar por unas horas esa traición que le torturaba el alma, aprovecharía que era viernes y no debía ir a la empresa por la mañana, al entrar se quito el saco y lo dejo sobre el escritorio, seguidamente se aflojo la corbata, tratando con esto de liberar esa presión que lo ahogaba, pero sabia que era imposible, la corbata no era la causante de su miseria.

- Nunca… nunca te voy a perdonar Elisa. - Dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida ámbar y su mirada capto varios portarretratos sobre el escritorio, se encamino a este y dejo el vaso en la madera pulida, tomo una foto de su matrimonio entre las manos, la miro por unos segundos, sin aun poder creer con la traición que ella le había pagado, cada vez mas sentía mas rabia en contra de la mujer que amaba y no podía seguir viéndole la cara por lo que estrello la fotografía con todas las fuerzas que poseía contra la pared irrumpiendo el sonido en el silencio del lugar, las lagrimas no pensaban abandonar su rostro porque nuevamente lo bañaban, todo el día había pasado así, todos estos días había recurrido a esa fortaleza interna para no derrumbarse, agarro nuevamente el vaso y se alejó un poco del escritorio. – Fui un estúpido, un completo imbécil, creyendo en ti, en el hijo de mi mejor amigo. – Se dejo caer en un mueble. – ¡Mi hijo! sé que doy risa, le encomendaba mi casa, mi familia, mi mujer. – Tomando un gran trago, se puso nuevamente de pie y caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras limpiaba las lágrimas y estas se empeñaban en salir nuevamente. - Cuida a mi mujer. – Haciendo el gesto como si estuviese hablándole a Jules. – Te decía como un mismísimo cretino, se burlaban de mi mientras yo trabajaba, y yo llegaba por las tardes desesperado como un niño a buscarla, deseándola solo a ella, porque siempre confié ciegamente en ti Elisa. – Acercándose a una de las mesas y lanzando al suelo todo objeto en ella – ¡Mi mujer!…mi mujer me llenaba la boca diciéndolo, mi mujer y no era mas que una despreciable ramera, lo que mas me duele es que te fui fiel, ¡te he sido fiel! cuando me case contigo Elisa decidí serte fiel, nunca mire a otra, te creí tus celos de mentira ¡Que imbécil! ¡Que estúpido fui! – Tomando otro trago ya su vista se nublaba sentía gran parte del cuerpo dormido a causa del alcohol que había tomado y que no media la rapidez con que lo hacia, camino hasta el gramófono coloco un disco dejando que la canción inundara el ambiente y las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, ese dolor en su pecho se había instalado y al parecer no pensaba abandonarlo, sabia que no le daría un ataque, si ya no le había dado al saber que su mujer llevaba en su vientre el hijo de otro, no le pasaría nada ahora, el llanto se hacia cada vez mas amargo, mientras recordaba el día que encaro a Jules.

Ese día no pensaba, su mente estaba nublada por el odio, la traición, tomo su arma y salió le ordeno a los guardaespaldas que se quedaran, tenia que hacer una diligencia solo, estaba dispuesto a matarlo, mientras manejaba hacia el apartamento del joven esa idea no abandonaba su cabeza, estaba decidido, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle la vida, matarlo, era poco comparado con la bajeza que cometió.

Su odio tomo mas fuerza cuando él abrió la puerta sonriente, aun tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara, de ser cortes ¿Como si nada pasara? Y esto solo le daba la certeza de que solo se burlaba de él.

- Buenas tardes señor, que sorpresa verlo por acá, ¿He olvidado algo? ¿Deje algo pendiente en la oficina? – Pregunto con voz amable, con la misma voz de siempre como si no fuese un miserable.

Entre y cerré la puerta sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas e inmediatamente toda mi rabia se subió a mi cabeza, sentía que me estallaría ante tanta ira, mis venas estaban a punto de reventar, pero trate de mantener un poco la cordura, quería que él me lo dijera, que me lo confirmara, por lo que respiraba profundamente y no matarlo antes de que me explicase el porque me hizo tal porquería.

- ¿Jules solo quiero saber si no tienes nada que decirme? – Le pregunte encarándolo, mientras ya no podía controlar el temblor en mi cuerpo.

- No…no señor, nada. – Pero el nerviosismo en su voz era evidente, ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que poco me miraba a los ojos?, tal vez estaba demasiado ciego creyendo que él podía quererme como a un padre y que nunca osaría tocar a mi mujer, que la respetaría como debía ser.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunte a punto de perder la paciencia, ante el cinismo y nerviosismo que reinaba en él.

- Seguro señor, ¿Pero no entiendo a que se debe la pregunta? – Me dio la espalda y se encamino hacia la mesa donde estaba la botella de brandi y empezaba servir una bebida.

- ¿No entiendes la pregunta? será entonces ¿¡Desde cuando te tiras a mi mujer hijo de puta!? – Perdí la paciencia y saque el arma apuntándolo, él dejo caer el vaso y se volteo para verme a la cara, se impresiono al verme con el arma y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Señor cálmese, esta muy alterado. – Dijo alzando las manos a la atura de su pecho y en sus ojos se podía ver miedo y sorpresa, las sensaciones que podía sentir me importaban mierda, jamás se compararían con lo que yo sentía.

- ¿Quieres que me calme cabrón?, ¿Quieres que me calme? es que eres un malnacido, yo…yo te abrí las puertas de mi casa, te trate como a un hijo, te di todo y tu me pagas seduciendo a mi esposa, burlándote de mi, viéndome la cara de estúpido. – ¿En que momento me acerque hasta él acorralándolo contra la pared y hundiéndole el arma en la mejilla izquierda? no lo se, solo sé que lo tenia ahí mientras mi instinto me gritaba que tirara del gatillo, que no siguiese perdiendo el tiempo, mis lagrimas inundaban mis ojos y los hacían arder sintiéndome estúpido porque no debía sentir compasión, solo debía disparar y listo, mis manos temblaban y el corazón latía rápidamente, solo era consciente de que era una bomba de tiempo y lo único que quería era volarle los sesos a ese maldito, lo que mas me dolía era que lo quería, era como mi propio hijo.

- Lo siento señor, sé que soy un miserable y de nada vale que lo niegue, pero créame que no lo hice premeditamenté, sé que merezco que me vuele la cabeza por lo que le he hecho, pero en ningún momento nos burlamos de usted, solo que se dio y... – Estaba temblando, se le veía asustado mientras sus pupilas nadaban en lagrimas, pero ¿Como creerle?, ¿Como creer que te acuestas con alguien sin deliberarlo? Era lo que trataba de decirme, decirme que se tiro a mi mujer sin quererlo, a otro imbécil con ese cuento.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! No existe justificación alguna ¿Como se puede ser tan hijo de puta de tirarte a mi mujer y sentarte en la misma mesa a comer? ¿Como has tenido los cojones de mirarme a la cara? eres una mierda al igual que ella. – Le gritaba con las fuerzas que tenia, mientras mantenía firme el arma, queriendo atravesar con esta su cara.

- No le permito que se exprese así de Elisa ella no tiene la culpa, no tiene nada que ver. – Alzo la voz y algo en mi se termino de romper, pues tenia la esperanza de que lo que él sentía por ella fuese solo atracción, pero su actitud decía lo contrario, estaba enamorado de ella y podría jurar que tanto como yo, pero eso no me desviaría de mi cometido, no arruinaría mis planes, los cuales me había trazado desde el mismo día que empecé a sospechar y que aun me gritaba a mi mismo que no desconfiara, que solo estaba viendo fantasma donde no los había, pero la realidad era peor, era mucho peor.

- Yo me expreso de ella como me da la gana, ahora no vengas con que la obligaste, ¡No la justifiques maldita sea! – Tomando un poco de distancia pero sin dejar de apuntarlo. – ¿Por qué…Por que lo hiciste? – Ya no tardaría en disparar y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, sabia que apenas la bala entraría en su pecho este peso en el mio disminuiría un poco.

- Porque me enamore, porque me da igual lo que piense la gente, me da igual lo que piense la madre de ella, porque me da igual que esté casada y me da igual que usted sea su esposo. – Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras me gritaba a la cara lo que sentía por mi mujer. – Yo la amo señor, yo pensaba hablar con usted, quería… quería hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible, sé que he sido un desgraciado, un maldito y he vivido a cuesta con mi calvario, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento. – Hablaba y las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas, mientras temblaba y sabia que era sincero, pero eso a mi sencillamente no me interesaba.

- Eres un desgraciado, un cabrón. – Lo apuntaba y el pulso me temblaba, no esperaba una respuesta como esa. – Hijo de puta te mato, yo te mato… no eres mas que un perro mal agradecido, una mierda… yo te di confianza y me pagas de la peor manera... – Hablaba exponía mis razones cuando él intervino.

- Pues reviénteme el pecho, hágalo porque si no lo hace le juro que me la llevo, porque ya que lo sabe no pienso renunciar, porque puedo hacerla realmente feliz, no estaría a mi lado por obligación como esta con usted, sabe perfectamente que ella no lo ama, que nunca lo hizo, sabe que la obligaron a casarse con usted. – Tomo la punta de la pistola y se la coloco en el pecho. – Máteme, hágalo de una buena vez, si no piensa dejarla libre es mejor que se deshaga de mi porque…. – Ya no había miedo en su mirada, había rabia, decisión, todo lo que me dijo me dolió, no soy estúpido siempre lo supe, siempre supe que no me amaba, pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que la habían obligado a casarse conmigo aun cuando lo sabia, pero pensaba que yo podía enseñarle a amarme y en cambio de eso ella me pago con traición, el hijo de puta que quería como mi hijo, me pago de peor manera, entonces ¿Como hacerles pagar? ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasarle a dos personas cuando se quieren? pues sufrirían igual que yo y sencillamente la muerte era una salida rápida y fácil al dolor de perder a quien se quiere.

- No…no creas que te la voy hacer fácil, no pienso mancharme las manos, no voy a matarte, pero te vas a largar ahora mismo y en tu vida pisas de nuevo América, escúchame bien ¡En tu miserable vida! – Le exigí con toda la rabia y autoridad que poseía en el momento.

- ¡No!… yo de aquí no me voy si no es con Elisa, así que es preferible que acabe conmigo. – Su mirada era desafiante, aun cuando estaba inundada en lágrimas.

- ¿Y que dices? Yo me voy, me llevo a la mujer del viejo imbécil… ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves y de paso te lleves a mi hijo? ¿Entonces que? Vivieron felices para siempre… maldito hijo de puta… ¡te largas! porque si no lo haces acabo con tu padre y tu hermano, los destruyo solo dame carta blanca y veras como en menos de veinticuatro horas tu hermano sale como un perro del parlamento y tu padre me vale mierda que sea mi mejor amigo a él lo dejo en la calle y el desprestigió que levantaría le arruinaría la vida a tus hermanas, bien sabes que soy capaz de eso y mucho mas, ahora tienes para elegir, tu familia o mi mujer. –Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se inundaron aun mas, en ese momento supe que había ganado, él soltó la pistola y con todas mis fuerzas le di dos golpes con la culata del arma en un ojo y otro en la boca tirándolo al piso del impacto. –Puede ser que en Francia tengas más suerte y encuentres a la mujer de otro amigo de tu padre, hijo de puta. – Lagrimas y sangre rodaban por sus mejillas pero eso no hacia que mermara en mi la rabia y el dolor.

- Si de verdad la quisiera no le impediría ser feliz, si ella tuviera que elegir y lo elegiría yo me quitaría del medio, no me importa amarla y sentirme morir todos los días de mi vida, si sé que ella es feliz con otro, renunciaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero usted es un ser egoísta que solo piensa en su propio bienestar… y la amo, solo por esa razón me marcho… porque sé que ella no permitirá que la aleje de su hijo… pero escúcheme bien… hágalo muy bien… si usted le pone una mano encima a Elisa yo lo mato… lo hago… si me entero que al menos le grita le reviento el alma. – Fue lo ultimo que escuche decir entre lagrimas antes de salir de ese lugar al que regresaría poco tiempo después para llevarme el dolor mas grande de mi vida, este que me esta matando pero que no lo hace de una buena vez para liberarme, para no sentirme como me siento.

Frank siguió tomando hasta que ya no era consiente de lo que hacia o decía, serian un poco mas de las diez de la noche, la casa se encontraba en penumbras, al parecer ya los empleados se habían marchado a la casa del fondo, salió del despacho apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie y a aferrándose a la baranda de las escaleras logro subir y llegar al área de las habitaciones, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que estaba ocupando, pero ya con la mano en el pomo desistió y se dirigió a la recamara matrimonial, abrió la puerta y las luces de las mesas de noche estaban encendida, mas su esposa se encontraba dormida, se acercó hasta la cama y las ganas de llorar llegaron a él con fuerza, pero mas imponente llegaba la rabia, al verla dormir muy tranquilamente mientras él se estaba muriendo, por lo que de un jalón le quito las sabanas de encima, dejándola a ella al descubierto.

Elisa despertó sobresaltada al sentir como la jalaban con fuerza por unos de sus tobillos, la mano que cerraba quemándola y arrastrándola, aun cuando ella intento aferrarse de la cabecera no pudo él fue mucho mas rápido.

El hombre al jalarla, hizo que la bata de baño subiera hasta las caderas de la joven percatándose de que aparte de esa prenda no llevaba nada mas, ella trataba de hacer fuerza, pero era mínima contra la de él la tomo por una muñeca obligándola a ponerse en pie y la atrajo hacia él, la pelirroja soltó un grito ante el dolor, cuando lastimo sus manos, pero eso a él no le importaba estaba demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta que se estaba comportando como un animal, cerro la cintura con uno de sus brazos como queriendo fundirla en él mientras buscaba la boca para besarla.

- Frank… por favor… me haces daño. – Suplicaba ella llorando, mientras trataba con las energías posibles liberarse del agarre, pero él la dominaba elevándola del suelo. – ¡Déjame… no me toques… no me toques… eres un animal!… - Gritaba al sentir la lengua de él pasarla por una de sus mejillas. – Aléjate… Frank… no así… no así por favor. – Lloraba ella al saber lo que él deseaba. – No me lastimes mas por favor… no de esta manera… no me obligues… Frank no así. – Le hablaba entre llanto tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, mientras era presa del terror, su corazón quería explotarse ante los latidos desesperados mientras toda ella temblaba.

- Entonces ¿Cómo?…. mírame bien no soy Jules… no… no lo soy… ¡Soy tu esposo! ¿Quieres que te haga el amor como ese maldito? ¿Eso quieres? – Tratando con una mano de desamarrar el nudo de la bata, pero al ver que este no cedía la introdujo debajo de esta buscando con sus dedos la feminidad de la pelirroja, quien gritaba y lloraba. – ¡Cállate!… seguro con él no gritabas… no te le negabas… eres una cualquiera… a ver ¿Cuanto quieres?… ¿Cuánto? – Le preguntaba estrellando el aliento caliente y fuerte por el alcohol contra sus labios, los cuales ella apretaba para no ser besada, mientras se llenaba de rabia, Elisa era consiente que no se había portado de la mejor manera, pero ya tanta humillación la indignaba, por lo que llevo una de sus manos al cuello de él alejándolo un poco, dándole la pelea, pues no dejaría que abusara de ella.

- ¡Nada!… nada a él me le entregue por amor…. Mientras que contigo siempre ha sido un deber… me das asco… suéltame. – Expuso llorando pero llena de ira, ante los avance de él. – Solo me he comportado como una cualquiera contigo…. Eras tu él que me pagaba con joyas… fuiste tu él que me compro. – Decía molesta al sentir como él quería abusarla, de la manera más baja, humillándola aun más, por lo que por fin dejo salir eso que tanto la había torturado desde el momento en que la casaron con él.

- ¡Te compre… maldita y me quistaste todo… mira como me has dejado! – Le dijo tomándola por las mejillas, ella soltó un jadeo ante el dolor de haber sido lastimada en las heridas y las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de ella, por mas que quiso el dolor físico era insoportable y no podía seguir luchando contra este.

- ¿Y como estoy yo?… ¿Como crees que estoy?… acaso tu no me quitaste todo… desde mi inocencia… mi libertad… mi amor… todo me lo has arrebatado… y aun así no te odio… aun así siento todo lo que ha pasado… porque no quería causarte daño… pero me enamore… eso paso… - Hablaba tratando de dialogar mientras su boca se inundaba nuevamente de sangre ante el agarre de él quien intervino.

- ¡Me importa mierda tu amor… porque tú eres mía! – Le grito una vez más, al tiempo que trataba de bajar la bata por los hombros de ella dejándolo al descubierto y llevando su boca hasta este. – Eres mía… y hoy vas a saber que siempre lo serás. – Decía agitado ante la excitación e ira que lo dominaban y ella se sentía morir porque no podía liberarse.

- Suéltame… Suéltame – Decía ella llorando ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo. Mientras Frank avanzaba cada vez mas y su claro propósito de hacerla suya a cualquier precio.

- ¡Señor suéltela inmediatamente! – Hablo André determinante al tiempo que abría la puerta, el hombre al darse cuenta de que su patrón estaba tomando una vez mas, prefiero quedarse en la mansión, porque sabía que una situación como esta se podía presentar.

Elisa se congelo en los brazos de Frank mientras veía a su salvador suplicándole con la mirada le ayudase y el mismo Frank también se detuvo en sus actos lascivo al ver la impertinencia del mayordomo, mas no soltaba a la joven.

- André si cierras la puerta y te largas, hare de cuenta que esto no ha pasado y puede que aun conserves tu puesto. – Le dijo determinante, pero el francés no se movió un ápice. - ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Lárgate! – Le grito y una vez mas buscaba los labios su mujer quien soltó un jadeo cargado de llanto mientras miraba al mayordomo y dos grandes lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, quien al ver el desespero en ella se adentro aun mas a la habitación y se fue encima de Frank dándole un gran empujón sin supiera pensarlo, logrando que este soltara a Elisa quien salió corriendo de la habitación mientras se ajustaba la bata de baño.

- Si, va a votarme…. Pero no voy a permitir que abuse de una mujer… esta completamente ebrio y fuera de control señor. – Le dijo André, saliendo de la habitación dejando a Frank sentando en el suelo donde cayó al empujarlo.

Frank miraba al hombre aturdido y sin aun poder creer que se hubiese atrevido a faltarle el respeto de esa manera, hasta el punto de agredirlo físicamente, intento en vano pararse pues el alcohol hacia estragos en sus venas.

Elisa corría llorando sin importar estar descalza y con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, necesitaba ponerse a salvo, buscar algún refugio, sin pensarlo mucho y solo por instinto de supervivencia salió por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a la casa de la parte trasera, corriendo para buscar la compañía de alguien mas, mientras todo su ser vibraba herido, le dolían los pies al correr, pero no se detenía, el frio quemaba sus mejillas y los golpes aun dolían mas ante el esfuerzo, se encontraba sin aliento y sin embargo la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su labio y dentro de su boca inundándola a segundos, tragando el sabor a oxido y sal, mientras no abandonaba su huida y nunca antes había se había siquiera acercado a la casa que ocupaban los empleados ahora esta era su tabla de salvación y aun en medio de tanto miedo, terror y angustia, también sentía tanta impotencia.

Cuando al fin llego a la casa de los empleados toco desesperadamente, aun cuando sabia que Frank no la seguía, el pánico le hacia sentir como si le estuviese respirando en la nunca. La puerta de abrió y mostraba a un Paul en pijamas, el chofer no podía coordinar, miles de hipótesis se le pasaron por la cabeza y la que cobraba mas fuerza era que habían entrado algunos bandidos a la casa.

- Señora… señora. – Expuso el hombre alarmado y le costaba reconocer a su patrona ante la los traumas en su rostro y su vestimenta.

- Peter por favor… ayúdame… por favor. – Pidió ella con voz ronca y ahogada por la falta de oxigeno. – Déjame pasar. – Mientras las lagrimas le inundaban la garganta y se derramaban de sus ojos desesperadas.

Dennis bajaba las escaleras, la rubia al ver a Elisa parada en el umbral y el estado en el que se encontraba salió corriendo, mientras que el chofer temblaba ante el aturdimiento.

- ¡Señora! – Dijo la rubia llegando hasta la pelirroja, percatándose de que otra vez la herida del labio sangraba, haciéndola pasar. Todos los empleados ante los llamados desesperados a la puerta se despertaron y en minutos se encontraban en la sala mirándose unos a otros desconcertados, sin entender por qué esta situación, era primera vez que se presentaba.

Dennis pidió a los demás que la dejaran a solas con la señora, a quien encamino a la cocina y limpio un poco la sangre, mientras Elisa lloraba y temblaba presa del pánico, le pregunto a Dennis si podría quedarse, la rubia le dijo que si no le importaba dormir en la cama de una criada y esta solo negó y se abrazó fuertemente a ella, pidiéndole que fuese por Frederick, la joven le pidió que se calmase un poco, que ella iría en busca del niño, pero cuando la rubia salía de la casa diviso a André acercarse con el pequeño en brazos el cual venia dormido, Elisa lo tomó en brazos y paso a la habitación de Dennis quien la dejo a sola con el pequeño y ella se fue a dormir con Irene quien aun no entendía lo que pasaba entre sus patrones, pues no había que ser adivino para saber que quien le había hecho eso a la señora fue el señor Wells.

Cuando Elisa se quedo sola no pudo evitar llorar aun mas, mientras admiraba a su hijo dormido, estaba aterrorizada por todo lo que había pasado y seguro lo que aun le faltaba por vivir al lado de Frank, él nunca se cansaría de humillarla y maltratarla por lo pasado, ahora mas que nunca deseaba desaparecer, si pudiese irse lejos, empezar de cero, sola con sus hijos, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, solo necesitaba que Jules le diese fuerzas y su mirada borrosa por las lagrimas se perdía en las cortinas que danzaban tristemente, a causa de la suave brisa que las traspasaba, incluso ella podía sentir como el viento quería acariciarle la piel, pero los circuitos estaban cortados. No sentía nada, ya no era nada.

Cierra los ojos esperando que Jules se cuele por la ventana, que venga a buscarla, seguramente se ha vuelto ligero como una burbuja y pueda llegar hasta ella, así ha leído en varios cuentos que cuando el alma abandona el cuerpo, se vuelve realmente ligero, entonces él podría flotar en el aire, estar en ese aire que le roza las mejillas, poniendo todas sus esperanzas rotas en que ese ultimo deseo se haga realidad. – Jules sé que estas atrapado en el viento, lo se, pero no puedo creerlo. – Susurraba con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas la ahogaban. - No ocurre nada, excepto algunos restos de viento para recordarme que aquí solo está el vacío. Nada, ni un soplo, ni una señal... ¿Podrías darme una señal al menos? Quiero ser fuerte y salir adelante, pero si no me ayudas no creo que resista mucho tiempo. – Un nuevo sollozo se atravesaba en su garganta y el dolor se mezclaba con ese vacío tortuoso. Ella solo puede verse desde fuera. Como un presentimiento que se convierte en una evidencia. No le queda sangre, solo tiene noche en las venas, negra y helada. Mientras asimila la gran tempestad, en silencio.

La espesa neblina arropaba la ciudad, pero esta tenia el poder de también envolver su corazón con una fuerza descomunal, sintiendo como lo aprisionaba y lo desangraba poco a poco, el conductor del taxi debía llevar las luces encendidas para poder apreciar el camino y no verse involucrado en algún accidente, mientras la ciudad despertaba, eran las seis y media de la mañana y el bullicio inundaba el ambiente, cerro los ojos y descanso la cabeza en el asiento, al tiempo que la marea de dolor y vacío hacia estragos en su pecho, las lagrimas le oprimían el alma, respiro profundamente, para no dejarlas salir, trataba por todos los medios de ser fuerte, de encontrar el valor necesario y lo que menos quería era pensar, dejar su mente en blanco para poder comportarse como el mas imbécil de todos, sin embargo su corazón se revelaba palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho, obligándolo a cegarse y hacer lo que tenia pensado.

- Ya estamos por llegar señor. – Hablo el chofer sacándolo de esa tortura.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse la mirada de este por el retrovisor, ante lo cual asintió en silencio, pero antes de que el auto pudiera estacionarse, en un lugar apropiado, una vez más todo su ser estaba en contra y la fatiga lo atormentaba sin siquiera darle tregua a soportar.

- Deténgase… pare el auto… párelo ya… - Dijo con urgencia, sin esperar a que el hombre lo detuviera, abrió la puerta y bajo casi con el auto en marcha, salió corriendo hasta un rincón y un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo, el cual doblo apoyándose con una mano en la pared y la otra en el estomago, mientras el vomito no se hacia esperar, no había nada que odiara mas que hacerlo y las ultimas dos semanas lo hacia casi a diario, en un principio pensó que tal vez fue alguna comida mal digerida, pero esto ya le estaba preocupando, aun cuando ni siquiera había probado bocado, el liquido salía sin control, se llevo el dorso tembloroso a la boca y se limpio un poco, pero una vez mas una arqueada lo atormentaba, mientras su respiración era agitada ante el esfuerzo y su rosto visiblemente sonrojado, al terminar respiro profundo, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Esta bien señor? – Pregunto el chofer del taxi extendiéndole un pañuelo, él lo tomo y se limpio los labios para asentir en silencio. – Ya estamos cerca. – Dijo el hombre encaminándose de nuevo al auto mientras era seguido por Jules, quien se percato del auto, que se estaciono a una distancia prudente y a pesar de la neblina pudo distinguir y eran los mismo hombres que también estaban en el tren que lo trajo desde Chicago, no era ningún estúpido y sabia perfectamente que estaban dispuesto por Frank para seguirlo y corroborar que realmente se iba, fijo su mirada en ellos y a estos ya no les importaba disimular, pues lo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Uno de ellos bajo del auto y se encamino hasta él, quien lo observaba parado al lado de la puerta del taxi, no tenia porque montarse nuevamente al vehículo si no le daba la gana, por lo que lo retaba con la mirada.

- El Levitan esta por zarpar señor. – Acoto el taxista con voz nerviosa al ver al hombre que se acercaba a su cliente.

- Disculpe… un minuto. – Dijo Jules encaminándose con paso seguro al hombre que se acercaba, al estar frente a frente pudo darse cuenta que estaba armado, sin embargo ambos se mantuvieron serenos. – Puede decirle a su jefe, que no tiene por qué mandarme a seguir. – Expuso el joven francés con voz dura. – Y que solo espero cumpla su palabra. – Termino por decir y se dio media vuelta, dando largas zancadas de regreso al taxi, que lo llevo hasta el puerto.

Jules lo que menos quería era perder tiempo, no quería quedarse merodeando por ningún lugar porque no sabría cuanto mas podría seguir conteniéndose y salir corriendo, correr y buscar a Elisa, aunque pierda la vida en el intento, por lo que subió al trasatlántico.

- Disculpe señor podría ubicarme en el camarote. – Le dijo a uno de los asistentes, entregándole el pasaje donde especificaba su ubicación, ya que él no tenía cabeza para ponerse a buscar.

- Si señor, apenas zarpemos lo ubicare en su camarote. – Dijo el hombre amablemente.

- No quiero esperar a zapar… necesito entrar al camarote. – Respondió al comentario de la manera mas cortes que fue posible en el momento, ya que lo que menos quería era ver como se alejaba de América.

- Esta bien señor como usted diga, por favor sígame. – Acoto el hombre tomando el boleto y encaminándose por el pasillo ante la reacción del pasajero, siendo seguido por este. – Este es señor. – Abriendo la puerta y haciendo un ademan para que entrara, lo cual Jules hizo inmediatamente. – Que tenga feliz viaje. – Le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- Gracias. – Respondió el joven francés dándole la espalda mientras recorría con su mirada el camarote y tragaba en seco para pasar las lágrimas que se acumularon en su garganta, espabilando rápidamente y apretando la mandíbula para no derramarlas, sintió como se cerraba la puerta tras de si, bajo la capucha de su abrigo esa con la cual trataba de mantener oculto su rostro para no dejar ver golpes en su cara y que sin embargo todos se percataban y aunque no preguntaban no podían disimular su asombro, termino por quitarse el abrigo y lo dejo en la cama, donde ya reposaba el bolso de mano, tomo asiento al borde de esta y su mirada recorría el espacio mientras el nudo en su garganta cada vez se hacia mas grande.

El camarote cada vez se le hacia mas pequeño, a cada segundo se sentía asfixiado, miro el reloj en la mesa al lado de la cama el cual marcaba cinco para las ocho y pensó que solo cinco minutos, aun tenia cinco minutos para salir corriendo y no tomar consejo, se frotaba las rodillas con la palma de sus manos, pero eso solo lograba que su ansiedad aumentara, por lo que llevo su mano al interruptor de la lámpara en la misma mesa, encendiendo y apagándola, perdiéndose en el tiempo, el cual llego hasta el golpeándolo con toda su fuerza y dejándolo sin aire al escuchar la sirena de partida, seguido del bullicio de la gente en la cubierta, no pudo mas y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin pedir permiso, brotaban de estos sin la necesidad de espabilar, el corazón se le instalo en frenético galope en la garganta ahogándolo con sus latidos, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sin darse cuenta empezó a sudar, hasta que un sollozo se escapo de su garganta, siendo esto la compuerta que se venia abajo dejando salir todo su dolor, de un manotazo lanzo al suelo la lámpara la cual hizo una pequeña explosión al estrellarse el bombillo, mientras su cuerpo vibraba ante los sollozos, se llevo las manos a la cara para ahogarlos, pero se le hacia imposible, el alma se le estaba quebrando a medida que se alejaba de América, a cada segundo se sentía mas lejos, mas desgraciado por haber dejado a Elisa… por no hacerle frente a Frank y sus recuerdos lo llevaban una vez mas a dos días antes cuando su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

**Flash Back**

Pudo divisar entre lágrimas la espalda de Frank perdiéndose tras la puerta, sin aun poder reaccionar, sin salir dé la impresión de saberse descubierto, sin coordinar, todo era demasiado confuso, porque solo pensaba, en ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Se dio cuenta, los descubrió y él que siempre se mantenía alerta no logro sospechar que le estaban pisando los talones, a medida que era consiente de lo que acaba de pasar su cuerpo se estremecía ante el llanto que daba paso, mientras se mantenía sentando en el piso, se paso una mano por la humedad en la comisura derecha llenándose esta de sangre y lagrimas, ahogo una maldición y se puso de pie rápidamente, ya que Frank no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera de llegar a su habitación, apenas, se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba en el mueble cuando escucho el llamado a la puerta para al abrirla y encontrarse con el hombre que le acababa de desmoronar el mundo, camino hasta esta sin fuerzas mientras trataba de calmarse y pensar en una solución, tenia que haber alguna, no tenia que irse, no lo haría, no dejaría a Elisa… eso nunca.

Al abrir la puerta todo su cuerpo se sacudió ante la ira y en tres largas y rápidas zancadas llego hasta la cama y su rostro se cubría de lagrimas, sangre, de rabia, dolor, impotencia, odio, al tiempo que entre sus manos tomaba los pedazos del lienzo del cuadro, sentía como si le estuviesen arrancando la piel.

- Eres un maldito Frank… ¡Maldito! – Llorando dejándose caer de rodillas y buscaba entre los pedazos los ojos de Elisa, la boca y trataba de armarla, pero era imposible, encontrándose también hechas trizas las notas que ella le enviaba, las cuales guardaba bajo llave, siguió buscando y se percato de que no estaban todas, se puso de pie con la esperanza de encontrarse con las que hacían falta en la caja donde las mantenía, llego hasta el armario al abrirlo, su rabia aumento. – No… no así… no. – Al ver gran parte de la lencería en jirones, en el suelo del interior del guardarropa, se hizo espacio encontrándose con la caja de seguridad la cual había sido forzada, no le había dejado nada, todo lo destrozo, sus pensamientos se encontraban nublados por la rabia y el dolor, estaba sudando ante tanta emociones encontradas y el dolor en su pecho aumentaba junto al desespero, se encamino rápidamente al tiempo que se deshacía de la camisa, quedando solo con los pantalones llego hasta la cama y en un movimiento rápido levanto el colchón y le dio vuelta, busco en el compartimiento que el mismo había creado hace mucho tiempo por precaución, encontrándose con los cuadernos de dibujos, al menos no dio con ellos y estos estaban intactos revisándolos con rapidez, mas esto no hizo que su rabia disminuyera un ápice.

Su mente era un remolino de preguntas sin respuestas y todas ellas solo llevaban a querer buscar a Elisa y estar con ella acosta de lo que fuera, pero no encontraba una solución coherente porque Frank no dejaría que hiciera nada... debía hacer algo… lo necesitaba, el único obstáculo era Frank, sin él en medio podrían huir juntos, no permitiría que los separasen, se lo dijo miles de veces y el desespero hacia estragos en él al tiempo que las lagrimas acudían nuevamente, en ese momento escucho que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que salió casi corriendo hasta esta.

- Elisa… amor… Elisa… amor mío – Se decía mientras se acercaba a abrir, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuese ella quien tocaba, pero su mundo se vino abajo al ver que quien llamaba a la puerta era Kellan, mientras regresaba a la realidad recordando que el joven quedo en ayudarlo con trabajo pendiente, lo observaba con la mirada perdida y la mano en la perilla le temblaba mientras la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Kellan al ver el estado de su jefe inmediato no pudo más que sorprenderse, ante las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos, la partidura en el pómulo derecho la cual destilaba sangre al igual que la comisura.

- ¿Jules que ha pasado? ¿Te han robado?... ¿Mira nada mas como estas? – Entrando sin ser invitado. Ante lo cual Jules se quedo mirando el espacio vacío sin siquiera mover una pestaña, aun tenia la esperanza de que fuese Elisa.

- No es nada… - Dijo lo mas tranquilo posible. – No es nada. – Pero esta vez la voz se le quebró. – Kellan vete por favor… necesito estar solo… quiero estar solo. – Dijo ahogado en un sollozo. – Necesito pensar… necesito una solución para mi vida y quiero estar solo.

Kellan había escuchado cada una de las palabras, mientras recorría con la mirada el apartamento y se topo con los vidrios en el piso, estudio cada una de las palabras de Jules y el estado en el cual se encontraba.

- ¡Mierda!… Mierda… - Dijo con voz apurada, encaminándose hasta el francés y plantándosele enfrente. – Los han descubierto… es eso, ¿Los descubrieron? – Al tiempo que los ojos café del joven se humedecían y la impotencia le ganaba la partida.

Jules no podía creer lo que Kellan le estaba diciendo, lanzo la hoja de la puerta para cerrarla, al tiempo que dejaba libre un jadeo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.

- ¿Lo sabias? – Pregunto en un susurro. - ¿Desde cuando? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Inquirió desconfiando de él, en realidad en este instante desconfiaba de todos, hasta de Gerard.

- Vamos Jules… nadie tenia que decírmelo si cada poro de tu piel respira por la señora Elisa, era sumamente evidente… es mi culpa debí advertirte, debí decirte que se nota a millas que vives y mueres por ella… ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ella esta bien? – Pregunto con el semblante alterado.

- No se como esta… no le he visto… tengo que verla, necesito hacerlo… no me voy a ir sin llevármela, no la puedo dejar… él quiere que me largue de América… con esa condición no me hizo nada mas… y me importa mierda que me mate, solo necesito hacerlo al lado de ella… no… no la voy a dejar Kellan. – Decía caminando de un lugar a otro, mientras el desespero se instalaba en él.

- Espera Jules… piensa con la cabeza fría… no puedes, no debes, sabes que no dejara que te acerques a ella, no la va a dejar salir sola… si ya te enfrento lo mas seguro es que a ella también, o si no es así se quedara callado pero ni en sueños tendrás acceso a ella. – Kellan hablaba con la razón, pues él podía pensar claramente.

- ¡No puedo! ¡¿Me estas pidiendo que no la busque?… estas loco Kellan… no la voy a dejar… primero lo mato… prefiero sacarlo de una vez por todas del medio! – Jules hablaba dando paso a la ira. – Solo esperaba que se quitara del medio, soy un maldito animal egoísta, pero no sé ¿Que mas puedo hacer?… quería… quería esperar hasta que él muriera, pero… si no es así que no me aleje de ella… - Negando al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la mejilla para retirar la sangre que salía del pómulo. – Porque yo de aquí no me voy sin llevármela.

- Jules cálmate si, deja de ser tan irracional, sé que estas dolido… - El moreno trataba de mediar, cuando Jules lo detuvo.

- ¿Dolido, dolido?... estoy hecho mierda Kellan… ¿De donde demonios voy a sacar fuerzas para irme sin saber de ella? sin ella soy nada… nada, me pongo lento… ella esta en mis pensamientos, en mis acciones, sin Elisa me voy a derrumbar… - Decía llorando. – Me quedare vacío Kellan… la necesito… es… mi vida… - Dejándose caer sentando, mientras el llanto apenas si le dejaba hablar, se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrírsela, mientras negaba. – Esa es la única solución… la única…

- ¿El hijo? ¿Su familia? ¿Tu familia? ¿Has pensado en todos alrededor? Lastimosamente no son solo tú y ella… ¿Y crees que él va a estar solo esperando que tú vayas? Lo mas seguro es que haya reforzado la seguridad y antes de que puedas al menos acercártele un metro estarás en el suelo con dos balas en el pecho. – Hablaba el joven tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- No me interesa, pero lo intentare, porque si no me voy él muy cobarde va a tomar represalia contra mi familia me lo dejo claro…. No sé que hacer Kellan… necesito una solución… no quiero irme, no puedo hacerlo… solo tengo que quitarlo del camino. – Acoto determinante poniéndose de pie. – Solo eso…

- Estas loco Jules… esa no es la solución. – Le decía encaminándose al bar, lleno un vaso con Whiskey, para regresar y pararse frente a Jules extendiéndoselo. – Toma, esto te servirá para calmarte un poco y pensar mejor las cosas.

- ¡No quiero nada! – Perdiendo el control y dando un manotón haciendo que el vaso se escapara de la mano del asistente y se estrellara contra la pared, ante la mirada atónita del joven – No quiero nada… no quiero nada Kellan… - Dejándose caer al suelo sentando sobre sus talones. - Estoy atado de pies y manos. – Llevándose una vez mas las manos para cubrirse la cara ahogándose en llanto. – Yo le prometí que lucharía por ella… le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado… le jure que me moría por ella… le jure… le jure maldita sea… no puedo ahora desaparecerme como si nada… - Su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto, Kellan se sentía cada vez mas impotente, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. – Me estoy desbaratando Kellan… ayúdame… ayúdame… yo sin mi Elisa prefiero morir… yo… yo lo intente una vez… sabes que lo intente y no pude… no pude alejarme. – El asistente cada vez mas le preocupaba la cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida, como esta se escurría por los dedos de Jules.

- Jules. – Colocándose a la altura del francés. – Amigo… tal vez no debiste prometerle tantas cosas… sabias que la relación era arriesgada y creo definitivamente que te enfrentes a muerte no es la solución… yo solo te daré un consejo puedes tomarlo o dejarlo… depende tu decisión seguiré aquí… pues si aceptas obtendrás mi ayuda, pero si quieres seguir adelante con la absurda idea de rodar cuesta abajo, si crees que matando a Frank es la solución saldré inmediatamente por esa puerta y aunque me duela dejare que te enfrentes solo a eso.

Por algunos minutos solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Jules, mientras Kellan esperaba y trataba de confórtalo palmeándole uno de los hombros.

- ¿Qué propones? – Pregunto en un susurro.

- Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que lo mas seguro es que ella sabrá comprenderte, ella entenderá…. Creo que lo mas sensato es que te marches…. – Jules negó en silencio oponiéndose a la idea. – Jules… maldito francés testarudo… escúchame. – Exasperándose un poco. – Será mejor que te marches… y asegures primero con tu familia, tienes que ponerla sobre aviso.

- Mi padre me matara de igual manera… o se muere… no me va a perdonar lo que he hecho… él me envió a América con la intensión de que mejorara, porque me enrede con quien no debía y aquí he hecho lo mismo…. Solo que ahora estoy perdido… me he enamorado… nunca me había pasado… Kellan necesito que me entiendas.

- Francés a ti te gusta correr riesgos a grandes escalas… ¿No me digas que allá también fuiste amante… - Preguntaba cuando Jules lo detuvo.

- No… no, solo que esa mujer no despertaba nada en mi… pero era hija de un hombre sumamente poderoso en Francia… y pues se obsesiono conmigo… pero esto no viene al caso… lo único que necesito… es que sepas que de igual forma estoy jodido… no puedo llegar y decirle a mi padre que aquí metí en mi cama a la esposa de Frank y esperar que me comprenda. – Se sentía cada vez mas frustrado al no encontrar la salida en ese callejón.

- Pues busca alguien que si te ayude… tu hermano… listo tu hermano te ayudara… hablas primero con él y entre los dos harán entrar en razón a tu padre quien terminara comprendiendo, porque simplemente no planificaste las cosas, solo te enamoraste y listo… eso no se planea pasa nada mas, pero tienes primero que dejarles claro lo que se viene, para que sepan, porque no es justo que te quedes y luches por Elisa… ¿Que se yo? se fuguen y permitas que la avalancha arrastre a tu familia y que si lo toma por sorpresa todo será peor. – Hablaba con total convicción.

- No… no es justo… tampoco soportaría que a mi hermano lo echen del parlamento, después de todo lo que ha luchado por estar ahí… también están mis hermanas… y sé que Frank no descansara… de eso estoy seguro. – Siendo mas consiente de la situación, de que Kellan tenía razón, pues lastimosamente en este mundo no solo eran él y Elisa.

- ¿Ves? Tengo razón… entonces ya después tu padre buscara la forma de protegerse y proteger a tu familia, organiza bien las cosas… buscas un lugar eso si que no sea en Francia para que regreses y después puedas llevarte a Elisa… espera un tiempo, que Frank se confié… hermano sé que pareceré un bandido pero deberás también buscar documentación falsa… necesitaras buscar documentos donde Frederick aparezca como tu hijo, porque si no será imposible sacarlos del país, bien lo sabes. – La idea que acaba de darle Kellan le mostraba un rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, un poco de sosiego al alma, por lo que asintió en silencio. – Solo es cuestión de pensar las cosas con cabeza fría… ahora déjame buscar para limpiar esa herida… hermano no has dejado de sangrar, lo mas seguro es que necesites sutura, deberíamos de llamar a un medico para que te vea.

- Esta bien… Kellan gracias… tomó tu consejo, pero no me es fácil… no se cuanto tiempo me tome esto… no se si ella me perdonara… - Hablaba tratando de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque terminaría nuevamente en el pozo de la desesperación y dolor.

- Pues déjale una nota… yo mismo se la entrego. – Acoto el joven determinante dándole mas soluciones.

- No… no puedo… eres mi único aliado aquí… bueno también esta Dennis… la nana de Frederick ella también sabe de la relación… no puedo arriesgarte, Frank sabe de nuestra amistad y no dejara que te acerques a ella, por ahora…. solo puedo… es tan difícil… llegar a Francia tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero apenas pise Europa te escribo… dejándote claro lo que harás. – Hablaba un poco mas tranquilo, mientras hilvanaba los planes. – Yo… quiero que hagas el intento, pero que nadie te vea de entregarle una nota a Elisa, dile que estoy bien… por favor, que no dejare que nada malo le pase, él me prometió que no le haría nada, que no la tocaría y a pesar de todo aun confió en la palabra de Frank.

- Bueno tienes que irte entonces cuanto antes, ¿Que te parece el tren de las ocho? – Le pregunto el asistente.

- ¿De las ocho?... es demasiado pronto… - Dejo libre un largo suspiro. – Kellan no quiero irme…

- Ya sé que no quieres, pero debes hacerlo. – Hablaba sintiendo un nudo en la garganta pues era la despedida de su amigo.

Jules se puso de pie y busco rápidamente los implementos para dejarle la nota a Elisa, esa donde le pedía perdón y paciencia, él iba a regresar por ella se la entrego a Kellan y le pidió mucha discreción informándole le día libre de Dennis y a que lugares iba.

Kellan abrazo a su amigo, sabiendo que lo que se le venia no era fácil, pero él tenia fortaleza y sobre todo amor, eso lo ayudaría a salir adelante a afrontar esta soledad que se le instalara por el tiempo necesario.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Serian un poco mas de las nueve de la mañana cuando Frank apareció en el umbral de la casa del servicio, pidiendo hablar con su esposa, no sin antes reunirse con André a solas y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento, sabia perfectamente que no fue el mas respetuoso, a pesar de que muchos no estaban de acuerdo en que viera a Elisa ella cedió, cuando él entro esta estaba en la cama jugando con el niño quien miraba extrañado a su madre y era razonable que lo hiciera si esta apenas podría ser reconocida ante el maltrato en su rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse miserable al saber que él era el causante de su estado, pero no se lo dejaría saber.

- Quiero que te regreses a la casa… no haces nada importunando al personal del servicio. – Dijo duramente, manteniéndose de pie bajo en umbral.

- No pienso volver a la casa… no quiero que vuelvas a intentar violarme. – Le respondió en un susurro, pero su voz era fría.

- No lo voy a hacer… no volveré a tocarte. – Le dijo tranquilamente para que confiara en él.

- ¿Imagino que debo confiar? – Pregunto sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, pues no podía sentía miedo y rabia.

- Es tu problema si me crees o no… pero igual te vas a las casa… preferiblemente que lo hagas por tus propios medios, no quiero verme obligado a hacerlo por la fuerza. – Dándose media vuelta para salir. – Te doy dos horas…. Un minuto mas y vendré a buscarte… no sigas dándole de que hablar a la servidumbre… a mi ya poco me importa. – Le dijo estando de espaldas y se encamino de regreso a la mansión, le molestaba en demasía esa actitud de ella, después de que fue quien le destrozo el alma y le desintegro la confianza, era hora de que ella supiese quien mandaba, quien tenia el poder y no dejaría que nunca mas le vea la cara de estúpido.

Elisa se sentía atada de manos y el miedo calaba en su ser, pero debía arriesgarse una vez mas por lo que prefirió marcharse, Dennis le presto unas pantuflas y un abrigo, mientras llevaba en brazos al niño, al entrar por la puerta que daba a la cocina y atravesar la sala, pudo percatarse de Frank sentado mientras hojeaba el diario quien si desviar la mirada de este le dijo.

- Una hora veinte minutos… esta bien. – Dijo con orgullo al saber que había logrado su cometido.

- A partir de hoy Dennis y André permanecerán en la casa día y noche, les he asignado cuartos de huéspedes. – Dijo con determinación.

- No puedes tomar decisiones y dar órdenes. – Enfatizo Frank sin levantar la mirada del diario.

- Tengo todo el derecho, me lo he ganado… el hecho de que ame a otro hombre no quiere decir que antes de eso no me haya sacrificado lo suficiente para tomarme esas atribuciones. – Dijo calmadamente, pero su voz era penetrante mientras subía las escaleras.

Frank se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, tomándola por un brazo y encarándola, Elisa no se amedranto y lo miro altivamente, pues se sentía molesta y dolida, estaba empezando a sentir odio por Frank ese que había cambiado por lastima, ese que sentía por él antes de que Jules la hiciese cambiar, de que le mostrara que la vida es mucho mas allá de odio y resentimiento, de que él tenia para ofrecerle su vida, pero ahora que no esta, ahora que no tiene con quien vivir, ese sentimiento se esta instalando nuevamente en su alma y mas con quien le arrebato a lo mas bonito que le ha pasado en la vida.

- ¡No vuelvas siquiera a pensar en ese hijo de puta en mi presencia, mucho menos a nombrarlo! – Le grito con todas sus fuerzas y ella se quedo fría mirándolo con desprecio en un silencio que Frederick rompió con el llanto al asustarse ante los gritos de su padre a escasos centímetros de su cara, ella solo abrazo al niño tratando de protegerlo y él trato de llevar una mano para acariciar la cabeza del pequeño pero ella no lo permitió, dándole manotón.

- No toques a mi hijo y te juro que si vuelves a gritar delante de él, te matare Frank Wells, no lo pensare dos veces. – Le dijo arrastrando las palabras, las cuales se escucharon claramente aun cuando el llanto del niño las opacaba, se puso en marcha una vez mas, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de ira. Después de eso Elisa se encerró en su habitación y Frank paso todo el día deambulando por la casa.

Había pasado toda la tarde llorando ante los recuerdos vividos con Jules que le atacaban y era cuando mas lo extrañaba, como quisiera saber que fue lo que le hizo Frank, ¿Si lo habría hecho sufrir? Y eso solo le atormentaba aun más, no tenia apetito por lo que solo se había tomado un jugo y casi obligada por Dennis, que solo la había abandonado cuando se quedo dormida a altas horas de la noche, pero siempre despertaba y pasaba horas llorando, anhelando despertar de esa pesadilla en la que se había sumido.

Apenas despertó al día siguiente, le pidió a Dennis que le hiciese llegar todos lo diarios para saber si al menos aparecía un cuerpo, no sabría que hacer si llegaba a ver la noticia de su muerte, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que ella misma denunciaría a Frank, podría ser el padre de su hijo… pero este le ha causado mucho daño, revisaba uno a uno los periódicos mientras Dennis jugaba con Frederick en la terraza y una vez mas sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al no obtener ninguna información y sus pensamientos eran un vórtice sin saber, nada de él.

- Señora… - Dijo la joven entrando a la habitación, dejando ver claro con esto que quería saber si había noticias, a lo que Elisa solo negó en silencio, la joven paso de largo y tomo asiento al borde de la cama al lado de Elisa. – El señor Frank no esta, salió esta mañana a la empresa… yo creo que usted debería hacer algo… hemos visto que es muy peligroso para usted permanecer aquí, tal vez ayer no hizo nada porque estaba sobrio, pero no quiero imaginar lo que pueda hacerle y si vuelve a tomar. – La voz de la joven denotaba preocupación. – En su estado no puede estarse angustiando.

- Yo también tengo pánico Dennis pero no puedo hacer nada, mi madre no permitirá que me vaya a su casa. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y los de ella se inundaban ante la impotencia y dolor.

- ¿Y el señor Neil? Estoy segura que él le ayudara… no creo que le niegue quedarse con él en Charleston al menos por un tiempo, hasta que al señor se le pase un poco el disgusto. – Expuso dándole una idea, sabia que por el momento su patrona no puede estar al lado del señor Wells, ha visto lo agresivo puede llegar a ser.

- Tienes razón… ¿Crees que debo irme a Charleston? – Pregunto mirando al niño como jugaba con un oso de peluche y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la cual limpio rápidamente, la rubia asintió en silencio.

- Debería llamarlo y avisarle… - Decía la joven cuando Elisa la interrumpió.

- Frank no me dejara ir… - Dijo soltando un suspiro que se arremolino en su garganta, ante la marea de sentimientos.

- El señor no tiene por qué enterarse de su viaje. – Acoto con convicción y regalándole una sonrisa de confianza.

- Gracias Dennis… - Respondió Elisa, entendiendo al segundo lo que ella quería decirle. - Acompáñame a llamar a Neil. – Acoto poniéndose de pie, dejando de lado el diario y cargando a Frederick, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al despacho, le entrego el pequeño a la rubia tomó el teléfono y marco.

- Buenos días, por favor con Neil Leagan. – Hablo para luego soltar un suspiro y esperar que la voz le sonara lo más tranquila posible.

- Buenos días… si ¿Quien desea hablarle? - Pregunto la voz de una mujer al otro lado

- ¿Quien habla? Vanessa… - Pregunto la pelirroja, mientras un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta y trataba de pasarlo, pero su corazón palpitando fuertemente en la garganta no le dejaba pasarlo.

- No, la señora Leagan esta de reposo prenatal, es la asistente de suplencia. – Le aclaro amablemente la mujer. – ¿Quien desea hablarle? – Pregunto con voz tranquila-

- Elisa… - Se pauso, estuvo a punto de decirle su apellido de casada, pero ya no lo quería, aborrecía el mismo. – Dígale por favor que es su hermana. Será posible que pueda comunicarme con Neil… sé que seguro estará muy ocupado, pero por favor infórmele que es sumamente importante… así este en una reunión comuníquele por favor.

- Enseguida se lo comunico señora Wells. – Acoto la mujer al otro lado del teléfono y lo que ella estaba evitando nombrar, la asistente se lo recordó en su estado de inocencia.

Elisa trataba de retener las lágrimas en su garganta. Mientras esperaba y se llenaba de valor para no dejar ver en la llamada por lo que estaba pasando.

- Hola hermanita. – Saludo Neil con su tono alegre.

- Neil… - Su voz se quebró, por mas que intento retener las emociones estas se desbordaron – Neil que alegría escucharte. – Sin duda alguna se sentía feliz porque su sentía que su hermano, era su fortaleza, esa salvación a la que se aferraría.

- Yo también estoy feliz de escucharte, pero ¿Te pasa algo?… ¿Estas llorando Elisa? – Pregunto y no pudo evitar preocuparse al sentir el tono de voz de su hermana, en ese momento su corazón empezó una carrera desesperada.

- No… no todo esta bien… es solo que estoy un poco resfriada… pero estoy bien… Neil te llamo, porque quiero tomarme unas vacaciones… - Pensaba que decirle pero no le salía nada. - ¿Será que puedo visitarte? – Le soltó sin más.

- Pues claro… ya te habías tardado mucho en tomar esa decisión. – Dijo él entusiasmado al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro de alivio. – Ya quiero que estés aquí y espero que la visita sea larga, aunque me imagino que solo serán unos días ya sabemos que no puedes estar mucho tiempo lejos de él. – Dijo el joven refiriéndose a Jules y esto fue una estocada para ella quien trato por todos los medios de no dejar salir el sollozo por lo que apretó fuertemente los labios y se llevo la mano a la boca para cubrirla, al tiempo que las lágrimas se derramaron, alejo el teléfono y trato de calmarse.

- Si… si solo serán pocos días… ya cuando este haya podremos hablar mejor. – Dijo encontrando la voz y tratando de parecer convincente.

- ¿Y cuando piensas venir? – Pregunto alegrándose ante la idea de tener a su hermana por algunos días con él.

- Esta misma noche salgo en el tren de las once… solo iré con Frederick. – Le aclaro, para que no le preguntase nada mas, porque no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir hablando sin llorar, con las ganas que tenia.

- Pero ya tenias todo planeado por poco me entero ya cuando estuviese aquí. – Acoto soltando una carcajada. – Bueno perfecto yo te iré a esperar a la estación, tienes que estar llegando como a las once de la mañana, así que ya mismo cancelo cualquier reunión, mi agenda matinal estará dedicada a mi hermana. – Dijo con orgullo y le regalo una risa.

- Gracias hermanito. – Dijo Elisa apenas sonriendo, solo él podía reconfortarla de esta manera.

- ¿Que gracias?… Gracias a ti que vienes a visitarme… sabes que te adoro… bueno te estaré esperando. – En la voz del moreno se podía sentir la alegría de saber que su hermana pasaría unos días con él.

- Yo también. – Y termino por colgar para por fin dejar libre el llanto, ese que la estaba torturando.

- Tranquilícese señora, vera como todo se solucionara. – Le dijo Dennis acercándose hasta Elisa y regalándole un abrazo.

- Ya para mi nada puede tener solución Dennis… pero por ahora solo estoy pensando en que le voy decir a mi hermano para justificar los golpes en mi cara y las marcas en las muñecas y cuello.

- Pues dígale que tuvo un accidente… pero no debe quedarse aquí señora… no puedo ver mas como el señor la maltrata, tanto física y como verbalmente… siempre pensé que él era un hombre… un caballero, pero he estado muy equivocada… apenas usted se establezca en Charleston con su hermano, le agradeceré me llame, para marcharme de esta casa, pues ya no tendría nada que hacer aquí. – Dijo con tristeza de solo pensar que tenía que dejar a Frederick.

- Dennis… ¿Te quieres venir conmigo? – Le pregunto la pelirroja, pues la joven había sido su gran apoyo, sin ella y sin André, tal vez no lo hubiese superado.

- Me gustaría tanto acompañarla señora porque sé que Frederick me hará mucha falta, pero no puedo, aquí esta mi familia además esta Stuart. – Dijo la joven mostrando media sonrisa la cual se congelo al ver como su patrona bajaba la cabeza, para derramar mas lagrimas por ella haberse referido a su prometido. – Pero estoy segura que el señor Neil la va a proteger… ya vera como va a superar todo esto, usted es una mujer fuerte.

Elisa se aferro a ella y una vez mas se volvía llanto, doloroso ese que inundaba su alma, sabia que nunca podría superar la situación, que nunca podrá aceptar el que Jules ya no este a su lado, muchas veces se obliga a no pensarlo, no de la peor manera.

* * *

_**Has de matarme sin lograr que ceda,**_

_**y ni entonces podrás decir que dudo.**_

_**Si tu fuerza mi cuerpo vencer pudo,**_

_**nunca llegó a mi fe, ni habrá quien pueda.**_

_**Derribado, no esperes que conceda**_

_**un sí para tu gloria. Muerto y mudo,**_

_**por mí hablarán mis hechos más agudo**_

_**lenguaje que en palabra humana queda.**_

_**Aprieta más la lanza, caballero:**_

_**no puedo confesar a mi señora**_

_**segundona de nadie en hermosura.**_

_**A tu merced y en tierra vine, pero**_

_**tengo intacto el esfuerzo, y la ventura**_

_**no siempre de lo justo se enamora.**_

_**Fe, Ramón de Garcíasol.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Nota de autor: La canción que le da titulo al capitulo es Volver de Ricardo Montaner y es para el momento en que Jules sube al barco. **_

_**Hola chicas, espero y este capitulo les de un poco de consuelo, sobre todo a la fan de Jules, Princess, tal vez no es lo que esperabas, pero al menos esta vivo, no crees.**_


	206. capitulo 60 parte 2

_**Capitulo 60**_

_**Parte 2**_

* * *

Dennis se quedo con Elisa hasta que se calmara un poco y después la acompaño a la habitación donde prepararon el equipaje, el cual era sumamente liviano, un par de mudas de ropa de Elisa y algunas de Frederick, además de todo lo necesario para el niño incluyendo algunas mantas, busco un bolso de mano en el cual vacío los cinco cofres donde guardaba todas sus joyas, sin duda alguna tenia una gran fortuna en estas, con la cual podría comprarse un apartamento en Charleston para no vivir junto con su hermano e incomodarlo en su vida marital y podría sobre llevar todos los gastos con su hijo y el que estaba por venir, si… podría vivir por lo menos cinco años tranquilamente, pero también le pediría a Neil que le enseñara a hacer algo para que pudiese encontrar un empleo… era algo denigrante, pero lo hacia Vanesa… lo hizo Candy… quien también vivió sola, no veía por qué ella no seria también capaz de hacerlo, aprendería a ser fuerte e independiente como lo habían sido ellas dos.

Se encerró toda la tarde en la habitación con un vórtice de emociones en su interior haciendo estragos, sentía euforia porque sabia que pronto se libraría de Frank como tanto había deseado, no podía evitar sentirse triste y estúpida, porque ahora cuando ya no tenia con quien luchar, ahora que ya no contaba con su mas grande razón de ser, que no tenia el amor, era que se había llenado de valor, era necesario que todo esto pasara, que le arrancaran el alma, la tiraran al suelo y la escupieran, pasar por tantas humillaciones y maltratos, llegar a este punto de desilusión en el que no solo siente por Frank odio sino también miedo, imposible no sentirlo al saber que él podía someterla, pero ella había decidido colocarle punto final a esa situación, ella era Eliza Leagan no una estúpida que se dejaría doblegar y se ha jurado que le hará pagar a Frank por haber matado todas sus esperanzas.

Sintió cuando Frank llego a la casa y su corazón empezó esa carrera frenética por salirse del pecho, esas ganas que tenia su corazón de huir del verdugo, mientras esperaba atento y con valor que entrase, pues no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo victima de sus asquerosas actitudes, esta vez se defendería aunque le tocase morir en el intento.

Sus latidos bajaron la guardia cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación que él estaba ocupando abrirse y cerrarse, espero un poco más de una hora, para darle tiempo a que este se durmiera, miro una vez mas el reloj y faltaban diez minutos para las diez, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo para tomar el tren de las once, se sobre salto abruptamente cuando sintió la puerta abrirse a su espalda y dejo libre un suspiro de alivio y sus latidos redujeron su velocidad al ver que era Dennis, quien vino a ayudarla, tomó el bolso, mientras que ella amarro la cinta de seda del bolso de mano en su muñeca, ese donde llevaba su futuro, se coloco una falda recta hasta las rodillas color negro y una camisa blanca con lunares negros, unos guantes hasta las muñecas en color negro, además de un sombrero de terciopelo y raso negro con tul al frente para cubrir su rostro y no dejar al descubierto los hematomas que adornaban este, también lo hacia por si se encontraba algún reportero en la estación o alguien que pudiese reconocerla y dejar al descubierto al día siguiente su plan, por lo que prefirió camuflarse lo mas posible para pasar desapercibida.

Cargo a Frederick ya dormido, bajaron las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se encaminaron a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba el vehículo mientras era seguida por Dennis quien traía el ligero equipaje, le había ordenado a Paul que tuviese el auto estacionado en la parte trasera de la mansión debajo del balcón para que Frank no lo viese si deseaba entrar a la biblioteca, el chofer sabia las intensiones de la señora, pero después de lo vivido la noche anterior y ver el estado de la joven siguió sus ordenes al pie de la letra aun cuando el que le pagaba era el señor Wells, pero él estaba dispuesto a llevarla donde ella le pidiese, su trabajo era ser su chofer, solo que esta vez al igual que otras tantas le dijo que no necesitaba de su servicio, porque ella misma conduciría.

Elisa llego al vehículo, con el corazón brincándole en la garganta, mientras le pedía internamente a Dios que todo saliese bien, que le permitiera el liberarse de Frank, si ya no podría ser en buenos términos que le facilitara este, al tiempo que era observada desde uno de los ventanales y camuflado entre las cortinas por André quien igualmente en silencio y en medio de la penumbra que reinaba en la extensión del salón de cristal, ese que ella mando a construir para el matrimonio de su hermano, rogaba porque todo le saliese bien y que sobre todo superara el dolor de la muerte del señor Jules, él ya lo sabia… no le fue difícil dar con tal descubrimiento después de darse cuenta de que ambos conocían las mismas pistas para hacer trampas en el póker, las miradas cómplices que muchas veces se dedicaban y como él parecía querer perderse en ella cuando la miraba, ¿Que el señor lo había hecho desaparecer? pues era obvio, no le costaba nada, seria como quitarle el pelo a un gato, con el dinero y el poder de su patrón, este podría contratar a hombres que se encargasen del trabajo y los podría comprar de por vida y mas ahora como esta Chicago, con eso de las mafias que se esparcen tan rápido como el fuego y quieren controlar todo.

Elisa coloco en la parte trasera del vehículo al niño arropándolo con una manta, le pidió el bolso a Dennis y lo coloco de barrera para que su hijo no rodara y se hiciese daño, verifico muy bien y le dio un beso en la frente, salió del vehículo y pudo ver a la joven rubia, quien lloraba y mantenía la mirada fija en el niño.

- ¿Segura que no quieres venir Dennis? – Le pregunto Elisa en un murmullo. Y la niñera asintió en silencio. – Está bien… puedes despedirte. – Continuo la pelirroja sintiendo las lagrimas ahogar su garganta, mientras tomaba el abrigo beige y se lo colocaba para después amarrarlo en su cintura.

Dennis en ese momento entro vehículo, solo medio cuerpo y apoyo una rodilla en el asiento, seguidamente coloco suavemente sus labios sobre la frente de Frederick y por mas que quiso no pudo retener el sollozo, para ella era su hijo, ya lo era antes de que naciera, el señor Wells contrato sus servicios cuando a la señora aun le faltaba un mes por traerlo al mundo y desde que lo vio por primera vez se enamoro de él, lo sintió suyo con tan solo dieseis años se sintió madre y ahora dejarlo ir le dolía demasiado, tres años con él verlo día a día, disfrutar de sus logros.

- Se que te voy a extrañar mucho Fred… quiero que muy pronto, hables… quiero que cuando seas grande seas un hombre de bien, yo te amo mi pequeñito y siento un gran vacío, pero no puedo irme contigo. – Le susurraba mientras le acariciaba con los dedos una de las mejillas y le dio otro beso, no podía tardarse mucho porque la señora necesitaba darse prisa. Salió del auto y miro a la señora a los ojos los cuales estaban inundado en lagrimas aun a través del tul negro se apreciaban, la abrazo fuertemente. – Por favor señora tenga mucho cuidado. – Busco en el bolsillo de su vestido un papel y se lo entrego a Elisa. – Aquí esta el numero de mi casa, yo me voy a quedar aquí hasta el miércoles, pero el jueves es mi día libre por favor llámeme a mi casa y me informa como esta todo, para entonces no regresar a la mansión. – Elisa lo recibió y le dio un nuevo abrazo, al tiempo que las lágrimas se derramaron.

- Dennis muchas gracias, la verdad es que no tengo como agradecerte el apoyo que me has brindado sin tu ayuda yo nunca hubiese superado esto… parezco ser muy fuerte, pero en realidad no lo soy… muchas veces necesito de alguien, durante mi niñez fue mi hermano, él me apoyaba y me ayudaba en todo, después mi hijo a él me aferre para no derrumbarme completamente… mi vida era una pila de escombros, pues mi madre con su decisión derrumbo mi torre, pero la llegada de mi hijo me ayudo a sobrevivir apenas con las bases… después… - Le costaba decirlo pero debía hacerlo. – Después fue Jules. – Su voz se quebró sin embargo continuo. – Él no solo reconstruyo mágicamente la torre sin dejarle una sola grieta si no que también me creo el más hermoso y poderoso de los castillos… pero sobre cimientos inestables... ahora tu y André me han ayudado… personas a las que muchas veces humille y maltrate… perdóname Dennis, perdón por todas las veces que te hice llorar con mi humillaciones, no era mas que el veneno que me consumía y necesitaba liberarlo de alguna manera, sino terminaría conmigo. – Hablaba ella mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y se liberaban.

- Y yo lo sabia señora, sabia que algunas veces era muy injusta, pero… sabe eso no importa ahora… mejor dese prisa… dese prisa y no regrese nunca… yo espero algún día poder visitarla en Charleston. – Dijo la rubia con voz firme pero por dentro estaba hecha un mar.

Elisa asintió en silencio y dejo libre un suspiro, subió al vehículo y lo encendió, su corazón golpeo contra su pecho y sus manos temblaron aferradas al volante cuando el motor irrumpió en el silencio, temiendo que Frank lo escuchase, no debía dudar por lo que lo puso en marcha y su mirada se poso una vez mas en Dennis, despidiéndose, agradeciéndole y pidiéndole perdón con esta, pudo ver como la chica rubia lloraba, pero tuvo que volver la mirada al frente para seguir conduciendo.

Su prueba de fuego era que los hombres que custodiaban el portón la dejasen salir, sabia que no le negarían el abrirle el paso, solo que no sabia si Frank les había ordenado que les avisara si ella intentaba huir, no tenia idea de hasta que punto todos, absolutamente todos los empleado sabrían lo sucedido, al llegar al inmenso portón de hierro forjado en negro y dorado, quien se encargo de observar por la ventanilla de la caseta de seguridad fue Harold, ella le saludo apenas elevando la mano y este salió del refugio y camino rápidamente, abrió el portón, mientras el corazón de Elisa latía lenta y dolorosamente esa presión no le dejaba latir normalmente, ese miedo y ansiedad lo mantenían en estado anárquico.

Apenas vio el espacio necesario para que el auto pasase lo puso en marcha nuevamente, traspasando los portones y acelero por el camino de tierra y piedras de mas de un kilometro que la alejaba por fin de la mansión, de esa jaula de oro y cristal que la mantuvo prisionera por cuatro años, esa que aunque hermosa y lujosa contenía sus mayores tristezas, su vista busco el retrovisor y una vez mas su mirada se fijaba en la inmensa estructura que dejaba atrás, como el horizonte la enmarcaba en un espeso manto oscuro, sin duda alguna llovería esta noche.

Las lagrimas tibias bañaban su rostro y era una gran mezcla que no podría definir, sentía una incomprensible tristeza tal vez porque estaba dejando en esta demasiados recuerdos, algunos hermosos, pues en ese lugar también vivió momentos especiales con Jules, ya no tendría ningún lugar para recordarlo, también a las personas con las que convivio todo este tiempo y esa presión en el pecho y realmente contradictoria también le gritaba que le dolía dejar a Frank, porque a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho, él tiene razón le hizo daño y no merecía pagarle de esa manera, pero ella no podía mandar sobre su corazón y tampoco sobre el de Frank, no pudo enamorarse de él y él tampoco se esforzó lo suficiente, al principio si, pero siempre creo esa barrera, de solo querer ofrecer y no preocuparse por conocerla al menos un poco, se equivoco tanto con ella y es que ella misma no se conocía, también pensaba que todo lo que Frank podría darle, le llenaría la vida, pero Jules llego abriendo puertas y mostrándole lo que era verdaderamente, saber que no hacerle ver la belleza con un collar de diamantes de por medio, sino de hurgar en el alma, sacar eso que ni uno mismo sabe que posee y estrellártelo en las narices.

Ser el mas perfecto de los oyentes, mirarte y estar a tu lado en silencio, verte luchar contra tus propios fantasma, pero al final, cuando estas cansado de batallar te dice "Sabes que no te derrotaran, aquí estoy yo" y te ayuda a alimentar esa fortaleza que se necesita para seguir adelante a gritarte una y mil veces que eres la mejor de las personas y hasta justificar los malos actos de tu pasado, a quererte por lo que eres, a darse a la difícil tarea de querer comprenderte, a jugar con ella, a reír juntos, a soñar, a volar no a su lado, sino entre sus brazos, a morir por ti y dejar algo para que nunca olvides su amor.

Pero ya era hora de salvarse ella misma, de salir adelante con valor, no podía seguir bajo la sombra de Frank, aunque le dolía lo pasado, porque no merecía tal traición él la humillaba y lo seguiría haciendo mientras ella permaneciese a su lado y le diese ese poder, solo tenia una cuota en toda esta tormenta, pero él estaba empeñado en adjudicarle la culpa integra a ella, jamás reconocería que él también, pues nunca se intereso por ver la verdad, solo veía lo que le daba la gana, muchas veces fue demasiado predecible con él, pero estaba ciego, la cree de su propiedad y esta muy equivocado, no va a dejar que la siga lastimando.

La mansión cada vez quedaba en ese pasado que empezaba a trazarse, era poco lo que podía divisarla, llego a la intercesión de la calle principal y cruzo a la derecha dejándola definitivamente atrás, la intercepción era ese darle vuelta a la página y seguir adelante.

Aun cuando el alma de Frank estaba hecha añicos el mundo no podía detenerse y bajarse, pues este seguía girando, por lo que su vida laboral pujaba con todas sus ganas, entre mas trabajo, menos le quedaba tiempo para pensar y conseguía el resultado que anhelaba que era llegar hecho polvo a su casa, para poder dormir y no dar vueltas en la cama mientras alimentaba su dolor con recuerdos, apenas cerraba los ojos el sueño lo vencía, pero el de esta noche era algo intranquilo, por lo que despertó, encendió la luz de la lámpara, para después dar varias vueltas en la cama, salió de esta y se encamino al baño, al minuto regreso y se sentó al borde del aposento, tomo de la mesa de noche, la cajetilla de metal, saco un cigarrillo y tomo un cigarrillo, para después agarrar el encendedor, le dio vida al cigarrillo, inhalo y después lo expulso lentamente y perdió su mirada en el humo que hacia piruetas en el aire y se desintegraba lentamente, perdiéndose como lo estaba él.

Un silencio inusual inundaba el ambiente, miro el reloj al tiempo que le daba una nueva jalada al cigarro y ese elipsis lo desconcertaba, ya que Elisa pasaba las noches llorando, él la escuchaba y esto una tortura casi insoportable a su alma, pero esta noche el llanto no se escuchaba, inexplicablemente su corazón se desprendió de su pecho y se anclo palpitando violentamente en su garganta, rápidamente llevo el cigarro al cenicero y lo apago ahí donde reposaban cuatro colillas mas, los fumo mientras se preparaba para entrar a la cama, últimamente estaba fumando mas de lo normal.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación, en el pasillo su mirada se poso en la rendija inferior de la puerta de la habitación principal de la mansión y no se veía la triste luz de la mesa de noche, casi corrió hasta esta y abrió, como lo suponía las luces estaban apagadas, busco temblorosamente el interruptor y la luz inundo la alcoba, la cual encontró vacía, sintió todo el aire abandonar sus pulmones, tan rápido como pudo corrió a la recamara de Frederick abrió la puerta encontrándola igualmente desolada.

El miedo y la rabia lo convirtieron en su marioneta, no lo podía creer, Elisa se había escapado y se había llevado a su hijo, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, juraba que si la encontraba la mataría a ella y a ese maldito, ya no le verían nunca mas la cara de estúpido, podría amarla mucho pero el que le quiten a su hijo no tiene ningún perdón. – Giro su cuerpo y salió como un león por el pasillo.

- ¡André… maldita sea… André! – Grito desesperado mientras bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

El mayordomo hizo acto de presencia en lo alto de las escaleras con el semblante alterado, tratando de parecer que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, sin duda alguna el señor Wells se había percatado de la ausencia de la señora.

- ¿Dígame señor? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Pregunto manteniendo su tono de voz tranquilo.

- ¡¿Donde demonios esta Elisa?! - Pregunto fuera de control, llego al final de las escaleras y caminaba hacia el salón principal.

- ¿No esta en su habitación señor? – Inquirió con tono inocente, mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

- No… no esta… ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo desesperado y lleno de ira, todo el temblaba su rostro estaba rojo a causa de la rabia sus cabellos en completo desorden y sus ojos brillantes.

- Tal vez este en la casa del fondo señor… - Dijo tratando de darle tiempo a la señora de que llegase a la estación y abordara el tren. – Deberíamos ir a corroborar. – Caminando detrás del hombre, quien no espero que el mayordomo para salir casi corriendo por la puerta del fondo, se sentía desesperado ante la idea de que Elisa se hubiese fugado, por lo que caminaba apresurado sin importar el frio y la llovizna, camino a la casa de la servidumbre con el desespero latiendo en él. – Tenga cuidado señor… - Dijo André cuando Frank tropezó con una piedra y casi caía, pero este no tuvo necesidad de llegar a la casa cuando intercepto a uno de los hombre de seguridad que hacia una de las rondas nocturnas y que no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando entre la pareja ya que ellos siempre se la mantenían en la caseta de los portones de la mansión, ahilados del infierno que se vivía en el interior.

- ¿Douglas no has visto a Elisa? – Le pregunto mientras caminaba apresurado, no quería perder un solo segundo.

- No señor… la verdad no… pero hace poco mas de diez minutos, vi un auto salir, pensé que seria usted. – Frank se dio media vuelta salió corriendo al interior de la mansión. Mientras que André dejo libre un suspiro y miro aniquiladoramente a Douglas, sin el hombre comprender por qué.

Frank entro a la mansión y tomo las llaves de uno de los vehículos de una las gavetas del despacho, para salir por la entrada principal, pero antes de hacerlo tomo del perchero un sobretodo negro y se lo coloco sobre el pijama, llego hasta el vehículo y subió en este poniéndolo en marcha inmediatamente, llego al portón.

- Abran el maldito portón inmediatamente. – Exigió realmente molesto, los hombres estaban desconcertados porque su patrón nunca lo había maltratado, su trato para con todo el personal de servicio siempre fue realmente amable. – Wilhelm y Oscar agarren un auto y me siguen. – Pidió a gritos desde el interior del vehículo, pues no podía andar solo por ahí, sin embargo no los espero apenas abrieron el portón arranco tan rápido como el auto le permitía, los guardaespaldas, buscaron las llaves en la caseta y subieron al vehículo sin saber que sucedía y tratando de llevar la velocidad de su patrón quien ya se les había perdido en el camino, pero al minutos lo divisaron.

La mezcla de miedo y rabia hacia estragos en Frank, pues tenía miedo que fuese Jules quien había logrado llevársela, como se lo había jurado, sin embargo estaba dudoso, porque según los reportes diarios que le llegaban desde los puertos y estaciones de trenes no habían dado noticias de ningún Jules Leblanc ingresar al país, solo el que salió por el puerto Schreyers Hook Dock y si había logrado entrar al país ¿Como es que estos inservibles no le han dicho nada? - Su cabeza era un vórtice de ideas y las que mas cobraban vida era que el hijo de puta no había salido del país y supo sus intenciones o había abandonado el barco, sin saber como rayos y lo peor era que lograría llevarse a su mujer e hijo.

Elisa iba tan rápido como podía pero tampoco tanto como debía y lo hacia por la seguridad de su hijo que iba dormido en la parte trasera del vehículo, al cual supervisaba de vez en cuanto por el retrovisor para percatarse de que estuviese bien, fue en una de estas miradas por el espejo que logro ver como la seguían dos vehículos mas, por lo que acelero lo mas que pudo al tiempo que se llenaba de pánico y los nervios la dominaban, mirando a cada segundo como los automóviles los tenia cada vez mas cerca, pero no se detendría, logro divisar que quien venia en el auto de atrás no era otro que el villano de su peor pesadilla por lo que piso el acelerador mas a fondo pues no iba a permitir que la alcanzara, rogaba por llegar rápidamente ya era poco lo que le faltaba, estaba realmente cerca de la estación de trenes, sin embargo la calle se encontraba solitaria y no tenia ningún auto que rebasar y utilizarlo como obstáculo para que Frank la alcanzase, no quería siquiera pensar porque si lo hacia temía con esto perder tiempo.

El auto que la seguía al minuto logro emparejarla y mantenerse a su lado acercándolo cada vez mas a ella, lo que hacia que se llenase aun mas de miedo, a pesar de que se dijo que no volvería a mirarlo lo hizo ante los gritos de Frank.

- ¡Para el auto Elisa… oríllate! – Le grito con toda la rabia del momento.

- ¡No… no lo voy hacer! – Respondió a punto de llanto y llena de ira, regreso la mirada al camino y esta se encontraba cada vez más borrosa por la llovizna que a cada minuto cobraba más vida.

- ¡Hazlo maldita sea! – Le grito una vez mas mientras se mantenía al lado.

- ¡Que no lo voy hacer… déjame… deja que me vaya Frank! – Le dijo con la garganta inundada ante el pánico, tenia miedo, pues no quería terminar volcándose y si Frank seguía acercándose la iba a sacar del camino.

- ¡No… no lo voy a permitir… primero muerto! – Le grito con decisión y acelero un poco más rebasándola y bloqueándole el camino, sin dejarle opción a avanzar más de lo que él le permitiese, pensó en frenar y dar la vuelta tomar otro camino que la llevase al centro de Chicago.

Elisa se sintió impotente al mirar por el retrovisor y ver que otro carro estaba detrás de ella, reconociendo a dos de los hombres de confianza de Frank y él adelante reducía poco a poco la velocidad obligándola a ella hacer lo mismo, pues sabia que el terminaría frenando y una colisión pondría en peligro la vida de su hijo, por lo que termino por detenerse, se quito el sombrero y él la imitaba sin dejarle el mínimo espacio entre los dos vehículos y así no tuviese la oportunidad de escaparse nuevamente.

Elisa apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el volante y clavaba la mirada por el retrovisor a su hijo dormido, mientras las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos pero no lloraría ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, estaba desesperada y furiosa, pero sobre toda decidida, ya estaba cansada y sabia que por esta osadía cometida Frank le iba a maltratar nuevamente, las miradas de él llena de ira se lo gritaban, el semblante que mostraba al caminar hacia el vehículo demostraba su decisión, pero ella no iba a permitirlo, no permitiría que le pusiese una sola mano encima, por lo que llevo su mano temblorosa debajo del asiento buscando el arma y jura por Dios que se la disparara si la toca, pero palpaba el lugar y no encontraba nada, Frank había mandado a quitar el arma, la impotencia le hicieron llenarse aun mas de rabia y miedo, esa mezcla tan contradictoria.

Frank llego hasta el vehículo y sin ningún cuidado introdujo la mano por la ventanilla y quito con violencia las llaves de este, mientras Elisa se mantenía inmóvil con la mirada al frente, él abrió la puerta violentamente.

- Baja inmediatamente. – Le dijo en un murmullo y arrastrando las palabras, mas ella se mantuvo impasible. – ¡Baja maldita sea! – Le grito al ver que ella parecía ignóralo, Elisa no pudo evitar sobresaltarse en el asiento, termino por ceder y bajar lentamente mientras lo encaraba fríamente, con su rostro altivo, no se dejaría humillar más. - ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – Pregunto con la ira inundando su ser.

- Largarme… no quiero estar mas a tu lado… me iba con mi hermano a Charleston. – Respondió sin inmutarse, pero al escuchar eso Frank se lleno de alivio porque no se iría con Jules, lo que quiere decir que aun lo cree muerto. – Nunca quise estar a tu lado. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con toda la convicción que poseía.

- No quisiste… - Llenándose aun más de dolor. – Pero vas a estarlo, claro al menos que decidas. – Mientras abría la puerta trasera del vehículo. – Frederick…. Frederick. – Despertando al niño y tomándolo en brazos. – Ven acá mi vida… ven con papá…. Despierta…- Decía al tiempo que acomodaba la manta encima del niño para evitar que la lluvia lo mojase. - Mira vamos a despedir a tu mami que piensa abandonarte… piensa dejarte… pero no importa te quedaras conmigo. - A Elisa le temblaba la barbilla por el frio y porque estaba perdida, no dejaría jamás a su hijo y las ganas de llorar la estaban lacerando, mientras ahogaba su mirada en Frederick que también la veía desconcertado, por haberlo sacado del sueño y por las palabras de su padre. – ¡Willhen! - Llamo a uno de los hombres que esperaban parado al lado del otro vehículo, este se acercó hasta Frank. - Agarra ese bolso y llévalo al auto. - Señalando el equipaje de Elisa. El hombre obedeció inmediatamente. Dirigiéndose a Elisa. – Se que vas a pedir estar conmigo… me lo suplicaras. – En ese momento dirigió la mirada al bolso que colgaba de la muñeca de la pelirroja lo sopeso y se percato de que eran las joyas. – Dámelas… son mías. – Le pidió descaradamente mientras asentía en silencio.

- No… yo me las he ganado… bastante que tuve que acostarme contigo… me han salido muy caras, no tienes idea de cuanto. – Dijo mirándolo con odio, y en ese momento él le dio un jalón al bolso haciendo que ella soltase un grito ante el dolor, pues ya tenia las muñecas lo bastantes lastimadas.

- ¿Me las vas a dar o te las arranco? – Le advirtió determinante.

- Te la voy a dar… te las voy a dar. – Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos ante el dolor.

Frederick empezó a llorar ante el grito de Elisa, estaba realmente asustado por la actitud de sus padres, no entendía porque estos días su padre le gritaba todo el tiempo a su mamá y ella lloraba y no se parecía mucho, lograba reconocerla por la voz.

- Perfecto… así… - Tomando el bolso que ella le entregaba con manos temblorosas mientras lloraba ante le dolor en su mano, seguidamente la miro de pies a cabeza, observando lo que llevaba puesto y le dio un jalón al collar de perlas, haciendo que estas se esparcieran por todo el lugar, Elisa cerro los ojos y dejo libre un jadeo ante el tirón que sintió en su cuello – También es mío…. Ahora si puedes largarte. – Le dijo con odio en su voz. . – No quiero que te aparezcas nunca más por la casa. – Le dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba al vehículo y el llanto del niño aumento.

- Ma… ma… ¡mami! – Gritaba en medio del llanto al tiempo que le estiraba los brazos para que lo cargase logrando quitarse la manta sin importar mojarse y sentir la fría lluvia, solo llamaba a su madre, pero Frank no se inmutaba, llego al auto y lo sentó en el cojín trasero, cerro la puerta y se subió al vehículo, Frederick se puso de pie y su llanto era desesperado viendo a su madre en medio de la lluvia.

Elisa estaba aturdida y no podía moverse, empezó a temblar ante la marea de emociones que atacaban su ser que no la dejaban reaccionar cada vez algo se rompía dentro, cosas que no sabia que existían en su interior, cosas que Frank sabia encontrar y hacerlas polvo, sentía la lluvia mojar su cuerpo, sentía el frio envolverla y colarse en sus huesos, pero no podía si quiera espabilar, solo lagrimas rodaban confundiéndose con la lluvia y escuchaba el llanto de su hijo, ese que le desgarraba el corazón y torturaba los jirones.

Frank estaba decidido, la dejaría ahí en ese lugar, nada podría hacer, pues antes de que alguien pudiese ayudarla ya habría pasado suficiente tiempo en la lluvia y terminaría enfermándose, entonces no le quedaría más remedio que ir hasta la mansión a pedir su ayuda. – Dio la vuelta en U y paso al lado de Elisa se obligo a no mirarla y ha seguir haciéndose el sordo ante el llanto de su hijo que la llamaba desesperadamente.

Elisa vio el auto pasara a su lado y salió del trance donde se encontraba, vio a su hijo por la ventana trasera del vehículo llorando y salió corriendo para tratar de alcanzar el carro, ya lo hombres de Frank iban delante del carro de él.

- ¡Frank… no… no te lleves a mi hijo! - Gritaba mientras corría pero este no se detenía, sabia que él podía escucharla y hasta verla por el retrovisor, pero no detuvo el vehículo, mas ella seguía corriendo no se vencía, termino por quitarse los zapatos para poder correr mas rápido mientras sus pies enfundados en las medias pantis se hundían en los charcos de barro que se creaban a causa de la lluvia, piedras se incrustaban en la planta de sus pies lastimándolos, pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el de ver a su hijo alejarse . – ¡Frank no… por favor no te lleves a Frederick! No te lo lleves. – Gritaba sin detenerse, sin aliento y con el desespero inundándola al ver que ya no podía hacer nada el auto se había alejado demasiado y lo había perdido de vista cuando tomo la intercepción.

Ya sin poder hacer nada y sin poder correr más se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el barro, su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el llanto desesperado y temblaba por el frio, sus lágrimas la ahogaban y la lluvia la torturaba, había perdido todo, absolutamente todo, ya no tenia porque luchar, por lo que se daba por vencida, se sentía completamente rota, adolorida, sin ninguna razón. Solo lloraba sin encontrar ningún alivio, por el contrario el frio era cada vez más despiadado, el tiempo pasaba y ella no tenía ganas de levantarse, solo dejaba que su cuerpo tiritara violentamente ante el llanto y el frio en medio del gélido barro. Sintió un auto acercarse, pero no iba a pedir ayuda, no lo iba a hacer, por lo que seguía de rodillas, dándole cada vez mas poder a la lluvia para que la consumiera, el vehículo se detuvo muy cerca de ella, pero esta mantenía la mirada en el barro que se anidaba en sus rodillas, alguien se bajo y se paro delante de ella, reconoció la punta de los zapatos de la persona que estaba parado delante, por lo que elevo la mirada sin poder creerlo.

- ¿No te escucho Elisa? – Le pregunto Frank en un susurro.

- Me quiero quedar contigo. – Apenas esbozo ya derrotada y porque necesitaba a su hijo, no quería dejar a Frederick.

- ¿Disculpa? … es que como estoy viejo poco es lo que escucho. – Le dijo burlonamente.

- Me quiero quedar contigo…. Por favor Frank. – Aun de rodillas se aferro a las piernas del hombre mientras lloraba. – Quiero estar a tu lado. – Dijo llorando aunque por dentro se moría de rabia e impotencia.

- Así me gusta. – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa y tomándola por los brazos para que se pusiera de pie. – Tampoco era necesario que te pusieras de rodillas, pero ya que lo hiciste me haces sentirme mas importante. – Al tiempo que la encaminaba y la ayudaba a subir al vehículo, de regreso a la mansión ella tomo una de las mantas de Frederick y se envolvió en esta, mientras el niño quería lanzarse a su brazos, ella lo cargo y este se aferro a ella sin importarle el frio, Elisa lloraba unida a su hijo, besándole la frente e ignoraba a Frank quien también hacia lo mismo con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la subió hasta la habitación, ante las miradas llenas de dolor de Dennis y André, quienes no sabían que hacer por ayudarla, abrió la puerta y la introdujo en esta, le quito al niño quien no quería irse con su padre, pero este prácticamente lo obligo y Elisa no lucho por el niño porque no quería asustarlo aun mas, Frank cerro la puerta y le paso llave, pues no se arriesgaría nuevamente.

- Tengo que tomar ciertas medidas querida… Cómo comprenderás no puedo dejar de ir al trabajo por convertirme en tu guardaespaldas… así que es mejor que estés bajo llave. – Informándole a través de la puerta cual seria la nueva modalidad.

- ¡Me quedo contigo pero por mi hijo!… ¡lo hago por mi hijo!… ¡maldito podrás tenerme encerrada aquí mil años!… pero no por eso voy a dejar de amar a Jules Leblanc… me escuchas…. Amo a Jules Leblanc… ese que mataste asesino… maldito asesino… egoísta. – Gritaba la joven golpeando la puerta con una de las palmas de sus manos y con la otra giraba el pomo percatándose de que efectivamente estaba trancado.

Lo golpeo hasta estar sin aliento, la habitación se encontraba caliente, pero ella aun llevaba la ropa mojada por lo que temblaba ante el frio, sabia que ya no había nada que hacer, que no tenia como escaparse, no por el momento, pero ahora mas que nunca estaba decidida a largase, apenas tuviese la oportunidad lo haría, Frank no podría tenerla encerrada de por vida, esta segura que tal vez lo haga una o dos semanas, pero mas tiempo no lo hará, entonces ella aprovechara y se llevara al niño. Se encamino al baño y se cambio de ropa, para después meterse en la cama y se sentía estúpida porque una vez mas lloraba, lo hacia por la ausencia de Jules y por recordar lo vivido hace apenas una hora.

Con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua tibia y cargada de esencias de la tina, sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, sus labios dibujando una relajada y hermosa sonrisa; bien se podría decir que este hombre contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo, que poseía todo lo que alguien pudiese soñar alguna vez… ciertamente quien viese a William Albert Andley en este momento y pensase eso estaría en lo justo, pues así se sentía él, el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, tenia a su lado a una mujer extraordinaria, tierna, hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa, apasionada, a la cual amaba con intensidad y la que lo amaba en la misma medida, al fin podía disponer de su tiempo… al menos por unos meses, pero este seria su tiempo, podía disfrutar de visitar lugares que siempre habían despertado su interés y lo mejor de todo, lo haría junto a Fransheska, todos esos sueños que ocuparon su mente tras horas y horas de hastió encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina en Chicago, hoy se hacían realidad, ciertamente su vida era maravillosa justo en este instante y dentro de su corazón sabia que lo seria para siempre.

- Si alguien me hubiese dicho que todo esto pasaría hace dos años atrás… seguramente hubiese pensado que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad – Susurro sin abrir los ojos, ni dejar de reír.

Se encontraba solo en la tina, llevaba unos quince minutos en este lugar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Fransheska, había preferido dejarla dormir un rato mas, ya que el día anterior habían terminado exhaustos después de una larga caminata a unas ruinas ubicadas en esta región, había escuchado hablar y también había leído mucho sobre la cultura Maya por lo que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de visitar Guatemala junto a su esposa. Ella se había mostrado muy amorosa con él brindándole unos relajantes masajes a los cuales él correspondió de la misma manera, tomaron algo ligero para la cena, sin salir de la habitación, escuchando el relajante sonido del cauce de Rio Dulce que bordeaba su cabaña, y mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana cubierta por una delgada malla para evitar la presencia de mosquitos, sin siquiera notarlo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

En la habitación contigua la chica comenzaba a salir lentamente del profundo sueño en el cual se encontraba, se estiro cuan larga era en la mitad de la cama y de inmediato se giro para buscar a Albert, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, su mano se topo con el espacio de su esposo vacío, por lo que se incorporo de inmediato y paseo su mirada en todo el lugar, las cortinas se encontraban corridas a la mitad permitiendo la entrada de los rayos del sol, por la intensidad de estos ya debía ser media mañana, se sentó y se llevo las manos a la cara frotándola un poco para terminar de despertarse.

Después de eso salió de la cama y estaba por llamar a su esposo cuando escucho un leve ruido en el cuatro de baño, dio un par de pasos para ir a acompañarlo, pero antes de abrir la puerta regreso sobre sus pasos y se acercó hasta el armario, cambio su delicado camisón de seda verde agua, por el bellísimo kimono que le regalase Annie y hasta el momento no había usado, las transparencias del mismo la hacia sentirse extraordinariamente sensual y hermosa, dejo ver una amplia sonrisa cuando sus ojos captaron su figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero, busco en el tocador una peineta para sujetar su cabello en lo alto sin mucho esmero, dejando algunos mechones libres que le brindaba un aspecto natural, se lavo cara en pequeña tina de porcelana ubicada a un extremo de la habitación, este lugar era bastante particular, una mezcla de la cultura española y la maya, un entretejido de ambas en cada detalle, tan unidas estrechamente que lo hacían lucir como el escenario de una de esas novelas escritas por Arthur Conan Doyle, en ocasiones sentía como si hubiese regresado en el tiempo y en lugar de estar en el siglo XX, se encontrase en el XVIII, era como estar en los carnavales de Venecia donde todo parecía retroceder en el tiempo, los autos, los trenes y los ferrocarriles era de modelos mas antiguos, las casas también conservaban esas fachadas coloniales, la iglesia… y era tan hermoso, todo estaba tan lleno de vida, color, alegría… Guatemala era un país pequeño, pero muy hermoso, su gente era generosa, cálida y optimista de una manera asombrosa.

Se encamino de nuevo hasta el cuatro de baño, girando lentamente el pomo para no alertar a Albert sobre su presencia, con sumo cuidado entro al lugar encontrándose a su esposo en la tina, con los ojos cerrados, la nuca apoyada en el borde de la misma, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, lucia tan hermoso que ella tuvo que luchar con el suspiro que revoloteaba en su pecho para no dejarlo escapar y delatarse, apoyo su espalda en el marco de la puerta mientras se deleitaba con la imagen de su esposo, el agua cubría la mitad de su pecho, pero le ofrecía una tentadora visión de sus anchos hombros, sus brazos y sus pectorales, recorrió con sus ojos cada uno, hechizada por la belleza del rubio. Albert sintió como la atmosfera se transformaba a su alrededor, llenándose de una calidez y una energía que él conocía muy bien, abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces por el intenso choque de la luz que llenaba la habitación, después de tenerlos cerrados por varios minutos era de esperarse que su vista se encontrase ligeramente nublada, cuando al fin capto la figura de Fransheska ligeramente apoyada en el quicio de la puerta su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, ella lucia extraordinariamente bella, su corazón se lanzo de inmediato en una carrera desbocándose cual caballo salvaje dentro del pecho, su mujer irradiaba sensualidad envuelta en ese sugerente kimono, que para su disfrute le ofrecía una generosa vista de su cuerpo gracias a las transparencias del mismo, sus ojos buscaron los de ella de nuevo.

- Buenos días – La saludo con la mirada brillante.

- Buenos días señor Andley – Esbozo ella mostrando media sonrisa, pero de inmediato hizo un puchero – Sabe, estoy un poco acongojada… usted se olvido de mi esposo mío y me dejo totalmente sola en esa cama amplia y fría – Indico fingiéndose muy triste.

- No fue mi intensión que se sintiese abandonada señora Andley, simplemente deseaba dejarla descansar un poco, consiente de la extenuante jornada que tuvimos el día de ayer… te veías tan relajada y en paz que no quise despertarte amor… - Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- En ese caso… lo perdono, la verdad estaba sumamente cansada ayer, pero también feliz, este lugar es tan hermoso Albert, creo que no alcanzarían meses para conocerlo todo, aunque siendo sincera ya no me siento tan tentada de hacer esa caminata de nueve días hasta esas famosas ruinas de las que todo el mundo habla – Confeso sonriendo tímidamente mientras se acercaba a él y se colocaba de cuclillas junto a la bañera, para acariciarle la mejilla.

- Concuerdo contigo princesa, el terreno es bastante difícil y aunque seguramente los dos estemos en forma para realizar la caminata, eso retrasaría la visita a nuestro próximo destino… pero podemos regresar dentro de unos años y quizás los caminos estén en mejores condiciones, por lo pronto te llevare hoy hasta el Castillo de San Felipe de Lara, estoy seguro que te gustara, hace algún tiempo vi unas fotografías tomadas en este y sus vistas son hermosas – Expuso el rubio con una sonrisa imitando la de ella.

- Me encanta la idea, quiero conocer todo cuanto pueda de los países que visitaremos, ya he escrito cinco cartas a mis padres, a Fabri y a Terry contándoles cada detalle de los bellos lugares que hemos visto, las enviare en cuando lleguemos a la próxima capital, espero que las que envié desde México las hayan recibido ya, al menos mis padres, pues a Candy y Terry seguramente les faltaron unos quince días para llegar a Londres; la verdad nunca pensé que tendría una oportunidad como esta… soy una mujer muy afortunada al tener un esposo como tú Albert – Dijo colocándose de rodillas, sobre la mullida alfombra junto a la tina y acercándose un poco mas para depositar un par de besos en la mejilla de su esposo mientras su mano acariciaba la otra.

- Yo me siento igual de afortunado al tenerte por esposa Fransheska, que compartas todos mis sueños, mis deseos de aventura, hay tanto que quiero compartir contigo, tantos lugares que visitar, que recorrer tomado de tu mano mi amor – Susurro emocionado perdiéndose en el gris de los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

- Este será un viaje de los dos… un viaje que durara toda la vida, lo prometiste frente al altar mirándome a los ojos y sé que lo cumplirás Albert… además que no pasara mucho tiempo para que un nuevo pasajero se sume a este, deseo que cuando volvamos a esta ciudad nuestro primer hijo nos acompañe… ¡Te imaginas lo maravilloso que eso seria! Que él tuviese la oportunidad de conocer el mundo desde bebé – Expreso emocionada mirándolo a los ojos.

- Seria grandioso… cuanto quisiera que este tiempo de libertad no se acabase nunca Fran, es nuestro deber regresar con los nuestros, yo siempre lo hacia después de cierto tiempo… supongo que es precisamente eso lo que lo hace tal especial ¿No? Que es algo limitado, algo que debemos aprovechar como cada respiro que tomamos… gracias – Susurro acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar antes de depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella embelesada por la ternura de su esposo.

- Por ser como eres, por darme la libertad que tanto había anhelado y sobre todo por estar a mi lado, por hacer de mis sueños los tuyos… otras mujeres hubiesen preferido viajar a París, Londres, Suiza, Berlín… incluso Nueva York o Florida; pero tú no… tú aceptaste pasar nuestra Luna de Miel en lugares a los que la mayoría de las damas le rehuirían por el calor, los mosquitos, la humedad y toda esta selva – Se detuvo mostrando una risa traviesa – Al llegar aquí después de la caminata de ayer, me hubiesen pedido el divorcio inmediatamente – Indico riendo.

- ¡No seas tonto! Yo no soy como las demás damas… bueno no como la mayoría, sabes bien que me encanta ser autosuficiente, que también soñaba con recorrer el mundo y descubrir todas estas cosas Albert, no hago esto solo por ti si es lo que piensas… también lo hago por mi, me encanta complacerte, pero seria totalmente falso decir que esto no me llena de felicidad a mi también, es maravilloso que a ambos nos guste viajar y conocer mas de lo "típico" que nos ofrecen las grandes ciudades del mundo… y lo mas molesto son los mosquitos es verdad, pero ya encontramos el remedio para ellos, así que de ahora en adelante cada caminata será espectacular – Indico con la mirada brillante y emocionada.

- Tienes toda la razón – Expuso riendo – A mi también me encanta complacerte Fran, deseo pasarme toda la vida haciéndolo mi amor, dándote todo lo que deseas, llenándote la vida de sorpresas agradables, de risas y amor – Agrego mirándola a los ojos – Ven, entra en la tina, acompáñame – Le pidió y su voz se había transformado.

Ella sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo al ver la veta oscura que se apodero de los ojos de su esposo, sus palabras fueron como una caricia que llego hasta lo mas profundo de su ser despertando el deseo, podía entender perfectamente lo que había tras esas palabras y el mismo deseo que lo embargaba a él, llego hasta ella llenándola de igual manera; acerco sus labios a los de él para tomarlos en un beso lento y húmedo, mientras le acariciaba el pecho con suavidad, cuando se separaron sus ojos mostraban la huella del deseo que se había adueñado de ambos. Muy despacio Fransheska se coloco de pie alejándose un poco para brindarle una mejor vista de su cuerpo a Albert, llevo sus manos hasta la cinta que mantenía unida la delicada prenda de seda, desatándola con lentitud sin dejar de mirar las reacciones del rubio, la abrió y llevo sus manos al borde, justo en sus senos, dejo al descubierto un hombro primero y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios cuando vio a Albert tragar en seco, después repitió el movimiento en el otro, esta vez él imito su gesto mirándola a los ojos y finalmente dejo caer la suave tela a sus pies, podía sentir la mirada de su esposo quemándola, ardiendo en cada espacio de su piel, el deseo en él era casi palpable, así como lo era en ella, dejo libre un suspiro y después le dedico una sonrisa coqueta, había aprendido a ser mas desinhibida a medida que pasaban mas tiempo juntos, aunque seguía sonrojándose un poco cuando quedaba completamente desnuda delante de él, acorto la distancia entre ambos con pasos lentos.

Albert le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a entrar en la bañera, estaba absolutamente hechizado por su esposa, esa mezcla de niña y mujer que le mostraba lo volvía loco, su sensualidad y su inocencia, despertaban su cuerpo con una rapidez impresionante, haciendo que la sangre corriese con ímpetu por sus venas, cantando de felicidad, llenándole el pecho de sensaciones maravillosas; llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la ayudo a descender despacio, el auto aun se encontraba tibia, gracias a una especie de hornillo ubicado bajo la bañera que la mantenía así, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la acerco a su cuerpo, sentándola sobre sus piernas, de modo que podía mirarla directamente a los ojos, se acercó para darle un beso cargado de ternura, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con sus manos húmedas, ella se estremeció ligeramente liberando un gemido dentro de la boca del rubio, quien hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

- Jamás he visto a alguien tan hermosa como tú Fran, me cautivas de todas las maneras posibles, incluso de muchas que no puedes imaginar y las cuales no tendría palabras para expresártelas, me llenas de vida, de energía, de ilusiones… eres vigorizante – Susurro contra la piel de la chica, embriagándose del dulce y exquisito aroma que brotaba de su piel.

- Albert – Esbozo ella sintiendo como el deseo corría por sus venas con fuerza y provocaba estremecimientos en todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus manos se enredaban en la cabellera dorada de su esposo y sus labios se deslizaban por la piel suave, fuerte y cálida de su hombro.

Después de eso no dijeron nada mas, dejaron que fuesen sus cuerpos quienes hablaran por ellos, se unieron en un beso largo y profundo, mientras sus manos recorrían cada espacio de piel, para después darle la oportunidad a sus labios de hacerlo, aumentando el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y los jadeos se apoderaron del lugar cuando se unieron, sus miradas ancladas la una en la otra, sus frentes pegadas y sus labios brindándose sutiles besos, apenas roces y succiones que los permitiesen respirar, ella se aferro a los brazos de Albert al tiempo que sus caderas se acoplaban la ritmo que su esposo le proponía, él por su parte le cerro la cintura con los brazos para mantenerse íntimamente unido a su mujer, disfrutando de esa sensación de sentirse abrigado por ella, el agua de la bañera comenzó a desbordarse de esta cuando el movimiento de sus cuerpos se hizo mas potente y necesitado, sacándola en densas olas que se estrellaban en el piso de terracota, mientras ellos eran azotados por otras olas, unas de placer que los recorrían enteros, sin darles tregua, sin miramientos, llevándolos a un lugar perfecto, elevado, cálido y lleno de millones de luces de colores.

Era casi medio día, el tren proveniente de Chicago había llegado retrasado, tal vez por las lluvias que lo azotan en esta época del año, mientras el corazón de Neil brincaba le brincaba en la garganta ante la felicidad de ver a su hermana, unos minutos y la tendría entres sus brazos, le emocionaba mucho saber que había decidido visitarlo, habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que los vio y ya extrañaba demasiado a su sobrino.

Su mirada se anclaba en las personas que bajaban y recorría una y otra vez la personas que habían bajado por si al momento de espabilar no pudo verlos, era realmente exagerado, pero no podía evitarlo ante la felicidad, mientras su esposa sentada en la banca le tomaba de la mano.

- Creo que deberías sentarte Neil. – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Amor es que quiero ayudarle con el equipaje, quiero que apenas baje me vea. – Dijo dedicándole una mirada cariñosa, doblándose un poco ya que él se mantenía de pie, le deposito un beso en la mano.

- ¿Crees que le gustara la comida que he preparado? – Pregunto la morena sonriente.

- Estoy segura de ello, cocinas divino mi vida. – Respondió y su mirada buscaba una vez más en la masa, sin percatarse de ninguna mujer pelirroja.

Todos los pasajeros bajaron y él no se movía del lugar, pensaba que Elisa como siempre se hacia esperar, pero vio cuando cerraban las puertas, lo que quería decir que no había un pasajero mas, Neil trago en seco para pasar esa angustia que se alojó en su garganta.

- Deberías preguntar a uno de los empleados. – Le dijo Vanesa al ver que su cuñada no había arribado en el tren.

- Si, tienes razón, regreso enseguida amor. – Acoto y se encamino a los andenes, se acercó a uno de los operadores captando su atención. – Disculpe señor, este es el tren proveniente de Chicago ¿Verdad? – Pregunto con voz amable.

- Si señor. – Respondió el operador.

- ¿Disculpe ya han bajado todos los pasajeros? es que estoy esperando a alguien.

- Si señor ya todos han bajado. – Fue la respuesta del joven quien lo miraba algo desconcertado.

- No puede ser. – La voz del Niel denotaba incredulidad. – ¿Esta seguro? Es que mi hermana venia, debía haber llegado en este tren, ¿Podría verificar la lista de pasajero por favor? – Pregunto tratando de que hombre le ayudase.

- Claro señor. – Se dio media vuelta. – Sígame por favor. – Le pidió y se encaminaron al primer vagón y el hombre entro en este, al minuto salió con una tablilla en la mano, la cual lista. – ¿Cual es el nombre de su hermana? – Pregunto con la mirada en la hoja.

- Elisa Leagan de Wells. – Acoto Neil tratando el mismo de buscar el nombre de su hermana.

- Si señor, efectivamente la señora Wells. – Dijo el hombre como si la conociese, bueno todo Chicago y mitad del país conocía a Elisa por el poder de su esposo y porque casi todos meses, la familia o Frank eran portadas de revistas, de sociales y economía. – Poseía un boleto, pero no abordo el tren, ella tenía dos puestos en primera clase. – Le tendió la tablilla para que mirase mejor. – Si ve este guion que tienen todos lo de la lista, eso quiere decir que estaban en el tren al momento de salir de la estación de Chicago y la señora Wells no lo tiene. – Le explico amablemente. – Tal vez haya perdido el tren, es que anoche estaba lloviendo fuertemente… ¿Le puedo servir en algo mas? – Le pregunto cortésmente.

- No… no muchas gracias, es usted muy amable. – Respondió Neil, que se encontraba aturdido sin entender por qué Elisa no había subido al tren, pero ahora que recuerda noto la voz de su hermana algo extraña cuando lo llamo y esa angustia que hace dos días lo ahogaba llego golpeándolo fuertemente, se alejó y regreso donde Vanessa lo esperaba sentada y lo miranda desconcertada. – Elisa no subió al tren anoche. – Susurro y su voz se encontraba ronca por las emociones, dejo libre un suspiro sin saber que decir. – Al parecer anoche llovió muy fuerte en Chicago… - Hablaba cuando ella intervino.

- Amor a lo mejor y no pudo salir de la casa o no quiso arriesgarse a viajar con la lluvia. – Le dijo tratando de confortarlo.

- Pero ella me hubiese llamado, me hubiese informado que había podido viajar y no lo hizo. – Hablo Neil mirando a su esposa a los ojos y sintiendo esa presión en su pecho.

- Puedes llamarle tú y salir de dudas. – Le insto con voz dulce.

- Si tienes razón voy a llamarla inmediatamente, vamos a las cabinas. – Le dijo y tendiéndole la mano a la joven y ayudándola a parar que con el avanzado estado de embarazo le costaba hacerlo.

Se encaminaron a la cabina y en esta Neil marco una y otra vez sin poder comunicarse con la mansión Wells, tal vez la lluvia había hecho colapsar las líneas telefónicas y por eso ella tampoco pudo avisarle, todas esas ideas rondaban su cabeza, teorías que lo alejaran de pensar en que algo malo le hubiese pasado a Elisa, porque sabe lo peligroso que puede ser el manejar bajo la lluvia.

Lo que Neil no sabia era que Frank a primera hora había mandando a suspender el servicio telefónico en la mansión Wells, ya no podía confiar en sus empleado si estos cada vez que les daba la gana se revelaban y terminaban defendiendo a Elisa, quisiera despedirlos, pero no puede hacerlo, porque sabe que a pesar de todo cuenta con la discreción de ellos y no quiere arriesgarse, que otro personal de servicio ventile lo que sucede en la mansión y llegue a la sociedad por medios de revistas y diarios, sabia que estos aprovecharían la oportunidad para obtener el mejor artículo y el quedaría en ridículo como el mas grande de los cabrones.

Por la mañana antes de salir a la oficina abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando que Flavia entrara con una bandeja, la cual tenia el desayuno, galletas y algunas frutas para media mañana una jarra con jugo y otra con agua, para que no pasase hambre ni sed, él no entro espero en el pasillo, Elisa no hablo tal vez estaría durmiendo, cuando Flavia salió, quiso preguntarle por la joven pero no lo hizo, solo le dijo a la dama de compañía de su esposa que el regresaría a la hora del almuerzo y una vez mas abrir la puerta.

La mujer asintió en silencio, pues no tenia nada que decir a favor de la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo su patrón, no podía siquiera esbozar su desconformidad, por en la reunión que les hizo en la mañana les hizo saber que el próximo que desécate una orden de él esta despedido y ella verdaderamente necesita el trabajo, por lo que obedecería cada orden de su jefe.

Neil regreso al departamento y dejo a Vanessa en este, para después ir al banco a trabajar tenia mucho que hacer y él solo había hecho planes para estar ausente media mañana, en la oficina no podía sacarse a Elisa de la cabeza, llama nuevamente a la mansión Wells y siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, por lo que decidió, marcar a compañías Wells.

Una vez mas Frank le llevaba un paso delante a Neil Leagan, pues le había dado la orden a su secretaria de que no le comunicara con ningún miembro de la familia Leagan, que les informara que estaba en alguna reunión importante y que no podía interrumpirlo, que si insistían inventara cualquier excusa, pero no quería hablar con ningún Legan.

Neil logro comunicarse con compañías Wells y la asistente le informo que Frank se encontraba en una reunión, dos horas más tarde llamo una vez más pero esta vez Wells había salido a revisar unas instalaciones cerca de la estación de trenes. Marco una vez mas a la casa de Elisa y el tono seguía caído, su preocupación aumento de sobremanera cuando llamo por quinta vez a la compañía y Wells no se ponía al teléfono.

* * *

_**No lo podrás creer, pero los días**_

_**-hondón de soledad, arte cisoria-**_

_**se me pasan llorando en la memoria**_

_**y contemplando tus fotografías.**_

_**No saber nunca que me morirías,**_

_**lejana luz, herida transitoria,**_

_**y otra vez regresara a aquella historia**_

_**y a desbesar tus manos de las mías.**_

_**Y a mendigarte lo que amé: tus ojos**_

_**-oceánicos pájaros, ficciones**_

_**donde el cóndor y el vuelo ultramarino-**_

_**y el predio dulce de tus labios rojos**_

_**-ay, muro eterno de lamentaciones-**_

_**y el mar de nieve de tu cuerpo andino.**_

_**No lo podrás creer. Ángel García López.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Nota de autor: Hola chicas, aquí vengo yo sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por no haber respondido, la verdad es que tenemos un montón de comentarios sin responder, pero es que se nos acumulan con tanto trabajo y mas en mi caso que estoy tecleando como loca, para llevar a cabo la historia. **_

_**Si, Elisa no logro escaparse por varios factores, primero porque demoro un poco la despedida, pero es que creía que su plan daría resultado, además de que no fue nada elaborado, surgió así sin mas, Elisa esta realmente vulnerable, no puede pensar ahora en grandes cosas, apenas esta intentando asimilar la "muerte" de Jules, esta embarazada y adolorida, pues solo han pasado dos días desde que Frank la golpeara, además de que también intento violarla, es normal que le tenga miedo, cualquier mujer que pase por situaciones similares sabrá que no es fácil ponerse una mascara fría y actuar sin escrúpulos, eso lleva su tiempo, lleva un proceso de superación, tanto física como emocionalmente. **_

_**Imposible que ella pueda maquinar en contra de Frank cuando ahora él es superior en todos los aspectos, la presiona con el hijo, pues su mayor miedo, su debilidad, se siente desprotegida y es lógico había creado en Jules esa protección, se volvió de cierta manera dependiente de él y si no esta para ayudarla, para apoyarla no sabe que hacer, solo necesita un poco de tiempo, para que reaccione, como dice un gran poeta el amor nos vuelve buenos, otro dice el amor nos vuelve estúpido, pues están en todo lo cierto, pero cuando ella supere la situación, cuando pueda convivir con el dolor de la "perdida" entonces será Elisa Leagan, nunca ha dejarlo de serlo, mas de una vez se le enfrento a su madre, si bien no podía hacerle ninguna maldad lógicamente aun con todo lo desgraciada que es Sarah, es su madre.**_

_**Jules, siendo Jules el amor de su vida tampoco se salvo de sus maldades, recuerden como manipulo a Frank para que botara a Nicole y como después se lo restregó a Jules en la cara, solo que hemos visto otra faceta de ella en la cual no depende de hacerle la vida imposible a nadie y de vivir otra vida, porque vivía la de ella plenamente, se sentía bien con ella misma. **_

_**Frank en estos momentos, solo tiene sed de venganza, de sacar ha como de lugar el dolor que lleva dentro, de superar la traición y hasta cierto punto siente odio y el odio nos da agudeza y nos elimina sensibilidades, cree que todo lo que le hace a Elisa no se compara con lo que él siente, cree que hacerla sufrir mermara un poco su frente cornuda. **_

_**Otra cosa, según la época en que se desarrolla la historia, la mujer siempre llevaba las de perder, no tenia ni voz ni voto, solo debería ser del hogar, el hombre siempre estaba por encima, por lo que en cualquier aspecto el hombre saldría ganando si eso sale a la luz publica, seria Elisa la que estaría perdida, seria a ella a la que catalogarían y le colgarían el cartelito, todo eso ella lo sabe. **_

_**Quien tiene el dinero es Frank y aunque cuenta con la ayuda de Dennis y André, pues son los mas allegado y saben perfectamente como es la situación, conocían mejor a Jules y le tomaron cierto cariño, pero los demás solo seguirán las ordenes de su jefe y como en su mayoría son hombres se sentirán identificados con Frank y solo verán en Elisa a una traidora, por lo que ninguno mas le ayudara y ella necesitaba actuar bajo perfil, si alguno se hubiese dado cuenta que se yo, que le ponchaban las llantas a los demás vehículos, ella no hubiese tenido la oportunidad siquiera de atravesar los portones, también estaba el carro en el que Frank llego de la compañía. **_

_**Imposible que Elisa piense fríamente en estos momentos, que actué de manera calculadora, cuando lo único que quiere es salvarse y tiene miedo, primero debe vencer ese miedo, no se alguna se vio "Batman el caballero de la noche asciende" bueno ahí un claro ejemplo, para que lograse escapar de la celda, primero tuvo que serenarse y después perder el miedo a todo. **_

_**Ella en estos momentos no odia completamente a Frank, solo le teme y es lógico aun cuando se ponga a la par de él, sabe que le ganara por fuerza física y mas cuando le ha demostrado de lo que es capaz de hacerle cuando sencillamente no razona, en esos estado de histeria también se le ha revelado, ya lo ha amenazado dos veces con matarlo, pero no puede hacerlo porque sus sentidos están afectados, además Elisa no seria capaz de matar, ella siempre utilizo maldades de adolescentes, maldades de intuición femenina en contra de otra que simplemente le caía mal, de fémina a fémina no había ventajas en cuanto a poder o fuerza. **_

_**Inteligencia y astucia las posee, pero ahora esas cualidades están sepultadas y necesita su tiempo para desenterrarlas y pulirlas además de ganarse nuevamente la confianza de Frank, porque él sencillamente no le creerá así le rece el padre nuestro al revés. **_

_**No es la esencia de Elisa Leagan es la esencia de cualquier mujer que estuviese pasando por una situación similar, es humana y siente dolor, tristeza, impotencia, pero no puede actuar. **_

_**Ahora después de este pequeño análisis al personajes chicas paso a darles las gracias infinitas por cada uno de sus comentarios, por el apoyo y por vivir la historia!**_


	207. capitulo 60 parte 3

_**Capitulo 60**_

_**Parte 3**_

* * *

El tren arribaba a la estación de trenes de chicago y Neil ya estaba de pie con bolso en mano frente a la puerta de salida, solo hace unos segundos un operador llamo su atención porque no debía estar en ese lugar hasta que la locomotora no se detuviese completamente y dieran la orden de descender, pero no seria ese operador quien lograría que se sentara, su preocupación cada vez era mas grande, ya que ayer por la noche tampoco pudo comunicarse con su hermana y no seguiría esperando, por lo que decidido tomar el primer tren rumbo a la ciudad de los vientos y dejar a Vanessa quien no podía viajar por lo avanzado de su estado, no quería hacerlo, pero ella termino convenciéndolo y quedándose en la casa de una tía.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron el joven salto a los andenes, no tenia que esperar por ningún equipaje, por lo que se encamino rápidamente a la salida, mientras el corazón le brincaba en la garganta, tomo el primer taxi que encontró, como era de esperarse el trayecto hasta la mansión Wells se le hacia sumamente largo, eran cuarenta y cinco minutos y para él eso era una eternidad, solo quería llegar y ver que todo estaba bien con Elisa, que ella con su hermosa sonrisa le dijese, que era demasiado impulsivo, que se estaba volviendo viejo y preocupándose por tonterías.

Más de una vez le dijo al conductor que estaba apurado, recibiendo por respuesta que hacia lo que podía, no podía ir más de prisa, el paisaje gris y el frio le hacían saber que la tormenta de la noche anterior duro horas, además de algunos caminos enlodados a consecuencia de la precipitación, por fin pudo ver en el horizonte la gran mansión Wells y esa angustia que sentía cobro mas fuerza.

Por fin llegaba a los portones y estos no lo abrían como era costumbre, los hombres de seguridad salieron, pudo reconocer a dos de ellos, pero tres mas al parecer eran nuevos y no entendía porque tanta seguridad, saco la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto, ya que al parecer no lo habían reconocido y no pretendían dejar pasar a ningún desconocido.

- Buenos días Douglas, puedes abrir el portón – Le dio la orden de manera amable.

- Buenos días, si… si señor Leagan enseguida. – Respondió el hombre, quien se dirigió a la caseta por las llaves.

Cuando por fin le dieron el paso, pudo ver a los cuatro parados flanqueando el camino, a los cuales saludo elevando cortésmente la mano y seguidamente clavo la mirada en la maravillosa e imponente estructura y dejándola fija en el ventanal que daba a la habitación de Elisa, el auto se estación y él bajo, se encamino y subió dos escalones.

- Señor… disculpe. – El chofer del auto le hacia el recordatorio.

- Disculpe señor. – Respondió Neil regresando rápidamente al auto mientras buscaba en su bolsillo un billete. – Quédese con el cambio, muchas gracias. – Le entrego el dinero y regreso antes de que el taxista pudiese agradecerle.

La inquietud no lo dejaba disponer de sus modales y paciencia en ese momento por lo que llamo a la puerta de manera insistente y cada vez sus sentimientos aumentaban, al no ser recibido por nadie, estaba a punto de bordear la mansión e ir por una de las puertas laterales o la del fondo, cuando la gran puerta se abrió mostrando a un André que palideció inmediatamente.

- ¡Señor Leagan! – Saludo sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, siempre se ha caracterizado por ser enfático y educado, pero le fue imposible controlarse al ver al hermano de la señora esperando en la puerta

- Hola André ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? – Pregunto Neil, entrando a la casa, sin esperar ser invitado a pasar y dejando el bolso sobre uno de los muebles, mientras que André lo seguía y sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

- Vera señor… la señora…. – Trataba de esbozar el hombre, pero ante su nerviosismo y ante los movimientos de Neil en el salón se le hacia imposible, nunca se había sentido tan intimidado, aun cuando él solo se esforzó por ayudar y defender a la señora.

- La señora no se encuentra señor Leagan… ha salido desde muy temprano. – Interrumpió Flavia a André, quien no sabia como negarla ante las ordenes de su patrón, pero alguien debía hacerlo, por lo que prefirió tomar la palabra.

- ¿Pero no sabe a donde Flavia? – Pregunto impacientándose, pues era muy raro que haya salido tan temprano.

- No señor… lamento no tener esa información. – Continuo la joven siguiendo al pie de la letra las órdenes de su patrón, André quería decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía inmiscuirse más en la situación. – André vamos a que me ayudes a mover una de las esculturas. – Le dijo. – Disculpe señor pero estamos verdaderamente ocupados, tal vez si puede comunicarse mas tarde… o pasar en un par de horas, claro si prefiere esperar… - Decía la joven algo nerviosa y sabia que estaba siendo grosera y podía llevarse un regaño del señor Leagan pues siempre que venia a la ciudad se quedaba en la casa, la cual ya era como de él y ella prácticamente lo estaba echando, pero no tenia idea de que hacer en el momento.

- No… no voy a esperar… voy ahora mismo a la casa de mis padres y llamare nuevamente sino iré hasta la compañía… necesito comunicarme con Elisa… no puede ser que este desaparecida… ¿André como esta el servicio telefónico? No he podido comunicarme en dos días. – Pregunto dirigiéndose al francés.

- Señor hemos tenido problemas debido a las precipitaciones, pero ya el señor esta buscando la manera de solucionar el inconveniente. – Fue la respuesta del hombre.

- Entonces voy a la casa de mis padres y regresare en un par de horas, por favor díganle a Elisa si regresa que he venido a verla, que no se mueva de la casa, necesito que me espere. – Le hizo saber Neil al mayordomo.

- Con gusto señor. – Respondió al tiempo que era prácticamente arrastrado por Flavia a la cocina.

Neil al verse solo en la sala se encamino a la puerta para salir mientras se sentía frustrado por no saber de Elisa, pensó que tal vez estaría visitando a Jules, ahora se maldice por no haberle quitado anteriormente el numero de teléfono, tal vez él podría darle alguna información, ni siquiera sabe exactamente donde vive, giraba el pomo para salir cuando escucho que alguien llamaba.

- Psss… Psss. – Neil giro buscando por todo el salón y su mirada capto a Dennis bajo las escaleras que con un gesto de la mano le pedía que se acercara, lo cual hizo él inmediatamente dando largas zancadas. – Señor Neil gracias a Dios ha venido… su hermana si esta… ella esta su habitación… - Susurraba para que nadie mas escuchara, cuando Neil intervino.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Le paso algo a mi hermana Dennis? – Pregunto desesperado y esa presión en su pecho amenazaba con ahogarlo. Ella asintió en silencio y eso basto para que este saliera corriendo y subiera las escaleras lo mas rápido posible, siendo visto por André quien regresaba de la cocina.

- Señor Neil… no puede… no puede. – Siguiéndolo, pero era demasiado tarde ya Neil corría por el pasillo, llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y giro la manilla pero esta no cedía.

- ¡Elisa!… ¡Elisa! - Llamaba el moreno al tiempo que golpeaba con la palma de la mano la hoja de madera y las emociones era una marea que se desbordaba, sentía miedo y rabia, dolor, tristeza, impotencia y muchas mas que no sabría como describir.

La pelirroja al escuchar la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta salió de la cama inmediatamente al tiempo que un torrente de lágrimas, las cuales expresaban alegría, desesperación, dolor, tristeza, impotencia y salvación hacían que se derramaran sin control.

- ¡Neil!…. ¡Neil aquí estoy!… ¡hermano!… ¡Neil! – Decía ella entre llanto pegándose a la puerta, queriendo poder lanzarse a sus brazos.

- ¡Elisa!… ¡Elisa!… ¡abre la puerta!… - Le pedía el joven desesperado al escucharla llorar y sentía tanto miedo.

- No puede hacerlo señor… la puerta esta bajo llave. – Le hizo saber el mayordomo quien llegaba en el momento y estaba realmente nervioso, al ver la mirada del señor Leagan.

- ¿Entonces que esperas para buscar las llaves? busca las malditas llaves antes de que te reviente el alma. – Le dijo Neil lleno de ira soltando el pomo y estrellando sus manos contra el pecho de André y acorralándolo contra la pared.

- No las tengo señor… no las tengo. – Expuso el hombre sumamente asustado, mientras Neil lo asfixiaba con el ante brazo presionando su garganta. – El señor se las ha llevado. – En ese momento el moreno soltó al francés y era ira lo dominaba por completo.

- ¡Elisa hermanita retirarte de la puerta!… ¡quítate de la puerta voy a tratar de reventar la cerradura!… -La joven se hizo a un lado mientras seguía llorando y toda ella temblaba.

Neil utilizo todo el peso de su cuerpo y fuerza, golpeo una vez y esta se mantuvo inmóvil, intento por segunda, tercera y fue al cuarto intento que esta cedió. El joven se encontraba sudado y adolorido ante el esfuerzo realizado y recorrió con su mirada la habitación buscándola pero fue ella quien se le hecho encima abrazándolo.

- ¡Neil… Neil! – Solo podía repetir una y otra vez el nombre de su hermano, mientras se ahoga en llanto y se deshacía en el pecho de él.

- Elisa… hermanita ¿Que paso? – Susurro con la garganta inundada, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo, empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, mientras ella se aferraba a la cintura del moreno, él llevo su manos a las mejillas de la joven la cuales estaban cubiertas por sus cabellos desordenados, intentaba alejarla para mirarla a la cara, pero ella solo se hundía mas en su pecho.

- Todo se vino abajo… mi mundo se vino abajo… - Decía aferrada al abrazo. – Ayúdame. – Susurro con la voz sofocada en el pecho de Neil, quien sentía como el corazón se le quebraba a escucharla llorar de esa manera.

- Prometo que lo hare… ¿Pero que haces aquí sola?… ¿Dónde esta el maldito de Leblanc que no dio la cara? ¿Dónde esta el muy cobarde? – Preguntaba aun mas molesto por saber a su hermana sufriendo sola, sentía tanto dolor, tanta impotencia. Y Elisa soltó un sollozo doloroso.

- Esta muerto… muerto. – Apenas pudo decir ante el llanto se separo un poco para ver a su hermano quien se había quedado estático, ante la noticia – Me lo arrebato. – Y un nuevo sollozo salía de su garganta, mientras miraba a Neil a la cara y los ojos de él se habían enrojecido y las lágrimas nadaban en estos.

Neil trato de llevar sus manos a las mejillas de Elisa abriéndose camino entre los cabellos desordenados, fue en ese instante que percibió las marcas en el rostro de la joven, sin decirle nada y con el diablo por dentro empezó a retirar los cabellos rápidamente, casi con desespero pero con cuidado, para poder ver mejor, la jalo por una mano para acercarla a la ventana ya que la habitación estaba casi en penumbras, pero ella soltó un jadeo al haberla lastimado, por lo que su vista de anclo en el agarre viendo las muñecas sumamente moradas. El corazón de Neil dio un vuelco, exploto en millones de pedazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se reconstruyo con una fortaleza inimaginable, con una ira sobrenatural, todo él empezó a temblar y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento drásticamente, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y la limpio bruscamente.

Sin decirle una sola palabra a Elisa corrió a la salida, con esa adrenalina que le hacia hervir la sangre, dejándola a ella parada sin poder coordinar, sin entender la actitud de Neil, quien se detuvo en el pasillo donde André aun permanecía parado, con el corazón latiendo a mil en la garganta.

- Cuidado y cierras la maldita puerta. – Le advirtió al mayordomo y él salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Elisa en ese instante fue consiente de lo que Neil pretendía hacer, de que se había molestado demasiado por haberla visto en esas condiciones, de que él no tuvo que preguntarle para saber que quien la había maltratado de esa manera había sido Frank, por lo que salió del trance y corrió detrás de él.

- ¡Neil no!… no Neil no… espera no vayas… ¡Neil va a ordenar que te maten!… Neil no por favor, tú no… no soportaría… ¡Neil! – Le grito en medio del llanto, pero el joven no hizo caso, era como si no hubiese escuchado una sola de sus suplicas.

Este se dirigió corriendo a la entrada y le pidió a Paul las llaves del auto, el hombre no quería entregárselas, pero antes el par de empujones que Neil le propicio no tuvo mas remedio, el moreno subió al auto y condujo tan rápido como el carro se lo permitía, mientras las lagrimas en su garganta se ahogaban en un mar mitad ira, mitad dolor y aun le costaba creer lo que Elisa le había dicho, le costaba creer que Jules Leblanc estuviese muerto y en su mente se anclaba el rostro maltratado de la mujer que mas quiere, sus vista se encontraba borrosa por las lagrimas por lo que no se percato de respetar un pare y tuvo que utilizar sus mejores reflejos para frenar, a un segundo estuvo de colisionar con otro vehículo, el hombre del otro carro, se bajo y le dijo varios improperios, pero él no estaba en ese lugar como para ponerse a discutir, el afectado regreso a su auto y lo puso en marcha, alejándose del lugar al tiempo que las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Neil, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y dejo libre esos sollozos que lo estaban atormentando, hizo varias respiraciones para calmarse y puso en marcha nuevamente el vehículo.

Neil Leagan llego a la recepción de Compañías Wells y no se detuvo, la joven tras el inmenso mostrador de madera pulida que tenia en el centro el apellido en dorado de su cuñado, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle a donde se dirigía, ni si podía ayudarlo, conocía muy bien al hermano de la señora Wells, por lo que supuso era una visita familiar lo que si le extraño es que el señor Leagan no saludara como era costumbres, se encamino al ascensor y lo llamo con desespero, sintiendo la sangre volar envuelta en llamas por sus venas, sus latidos alteraban sus sentidos y a pesar de que hacia frio sus sienes se encontraban sudadas, cuando por fin llego el ascensor subió a este.

- Al último piso por favor. – Le pidió al operador, su voz se encontraba realmente ronca y el elegante hombre solo lo miraba de soslayo, también lo conocía y notaba el semblante alterado del señor Leagan.

El operador no había abierto completamente la reja dorada cuando Neil salió y se encamino con largas zancadas al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba presidencia y a medida que el joven se acercaba su corazón aumentaba sus latidos, sus manos sudaban aun más y empezó a temblar.

Elizabeth al ver al señor Leagan acercarse con decisión se puso de pie rápidamente, salió detrás del escritorio y se le atravesó en la camino, pues su jefe le había pedido el no ser interrumpido y al parecer el joven ni siquiera pensaba anunciarse.

- Buenos días señor Leagan. – Saludo con una amable sonrisa, Neil no le respondió, solo la esquivo y siguió su camino. - Señor Legan no puede pasar… el señor esta en una reunión sumamente importante. – Dijo la joven nerviosa al ver como él le pasaba por un lado, por lo que ella lo siguió.

- Mas le vale que este reunido con Dios… porque de esta no lo salva nadie. – Le dijo Neil sumamente molesto sin detenerse y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Frank este no estaba por lo que se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la sala de reuniones y las deslizo de par en par.

Elizabeth se quedo paralizada a un lado, sin saber que hacer y todos los presentes clavaron la mirada en el hombre que interrumpía en el salón de conferencias, a Frank que lideraba la reunión se le congelaron las palabras en la garganta al ver a Neil solo pudo ponerse de pie inmediatamente, mientras lo veía acercarse a la cabeza de la mesa, el lugar del presidente.

- Cuñado… hablamos en la casa. – Le dijo con media sonrisa nerviosa ante mas de once hombres que estaban reunido en ese momento y haciendo un gesto con la mirada para que no interrumpiera.

Eso no era suficiente para que Neil se detuviese, el moreno no era mas que un león decidió por su presa y llego hasta Frank clavando su mirada en el hombre y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Neil lo empujo haciendo que este cayera con todo y silla, el sobresalto no se hizo esperar entre los presentes y los murmullos empezaron a recorrer el lugar, Elizabeth dejo libre un grito y corrió dentro del salón.

Neil jalo por la corbata a Frank y con todas sus fuerzas le propino un golpe en la mandíbula, seguidamente se le fue encima y no pudo contar cuantos golpes mas le estrello en el rostro, hasta que el hombre cayo en el suelo, pero esto no era suficiente para él, no era lo que se merecía, no era nada comparado con lo que le había hecho a su hermano por lo que Neil se ubico encima de él manteniéndolo inmóvil entre sus rodillas, apenas si se podía apreciar el puño de Neil estrellarse contra el rostro de su cuñado, ante la rapidez de los golpes, quien solo pedía que llamaran a seguridad, cuando podía gritar y algunos hombre intentaban ayudar, pero el demonio que llevaba Neil por dentro era mas fuerte que uno o dos de los presentes que se atrevieron a intervenir.

- Maldito infeliz… eres muy hombre… eres un macho hijo de puta… - Le gritaba en la cara mientras sus puños estaban adoloridos pero también llenos de sangre de su cuñado. – ¿Como te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana? – Su respiración era demasiado agitada y solo quería matarlo, En ese momento tres hombres lograron quitárselo de encima a Frank, quien apenas si reaccionaba ante el dolor, mas Neil forcejeaba con estos para soltarse, solo quería matarlo hacer lo mismo que este hizo con las ilusiones y el amor de su hermana. – Maldito asesino. – Le gritaba propinándole una patada en uno de los costados, al tiempo que era arrastrado fuera de la oficina.

- Neil… después hablamos… después. – Lograba decir aun sentado en el suelo y viendo como le salía la sangre de la boca a chorros, tal vez le rompería algunos dientes. – No conviene que hable aquí de tu hermana… - Fueron esas las palabras claves de Frank para que Neil se tranquilizara.

Frank sentía la cara destrozada y el costado adolorido aun no había recuperado el aire y se sentía como si se hubiese caído por un precipicio, mientras todo su cuerpo descompensado temblaba, viendo como cada vez mas sus manos se llenaban de sangre no podía ser consiente de los demás presentes en la reunión, la golpiza lo tenía desorientado.

- Ya… suéltenme… no pienso ser igual que este desgraciado. – Dijo soltándose del agarre y salió aun con la ira consumiéndolo, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, quienes después la clavaron en un Frank ensangrentado siendo ayudado por dos de sus hombres a ponerse en pie, quien apenas podía hablar y lo hizo para anunciar que la reunión quedaba suspendida, algo que ya los espectadores sabían de sobre manera, pero estaban esperando que él se los confirmara, el francés no espero que el salón se vaciara, para abandonarlo y seguir al moreno.

Neil salió rápidamente de la compañía ante la mirada de asombro de la mayoría del personal, quienes los adjudicaban como el villano, sin saber a que animal tenían por jefe, subió al auto y emprendió nuevamente el recorrido a la mansión Wells, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba ante el llanto y se limpiaba bruscamente las lagrimas, cada vez que recordaba en que situación encontró a su hermana y la impotencia, rabia y dolor jugaban con él.

- ¿Que paso? – Pregunto Kellan llegando al pasillo y escuchar el revuelo.

- No sé, al parecer el señor Leagan irrumpió en la reunión y le cayó a golpes al señor Wells. – Acoto uno de los del personal de limpieza.

- ¿Cual de los Leagan? – Pregunto interesado.

- Neil Leagan… el señor suspendió la reunión y salió detrás de él… le dio la paliza del año, tenias que haberle visto la cara… lo desfiguro. – Expuso el hombre con malicia.

- ¿Hace mucho que Neil se fue? – Pregunto casi inmediatamente.

- No, eso fue hace unos minutos, tal vez aun estén en recepción… - El hombre hablaba cuando Kellan salió corriendo y se dirigió a las escaleras, el joven bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de apoyarse en la baranda para no caer, cuando por fin llego sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente a Neil Leagan, pues era el único que podría ayudarlo, le diría a él que Jules estaba vivo y ya después le entregaría la nota, pudo verlo salir por la puerta y bajo los ultimo escalones para alcanzarlo, pero tuvo que detenerse en seco porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salía Frank Wells acompañado de tres de sus hombres.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo ante su mala suerte, no podía arriesgarse y llegar hasta Neil porque su jefe lo vería y terminaría despidiéndolo, no podía quedarse sin trabajo por la universidad, pero sobre todo porque necesitaba estar dentro de la empresa para poder mantener a Jules informado de todo.

Recordar a su amigo, le daba una gran nostalgia y mas el día de ayer que se deshizo del carro, vendió el auto como el mismo Jules se lo había pedido y con esto pagar algunos meses en la universidad a decir verdad hubiese preferido quedárselo, pero que pensaría Wells si lo veía llegar en este.

La mirada gris de Antonella Sanguinetti se posaba en el jardín de la casa de Borja Fajardo, admirando a los hijos de este jugar eran dos una niña y un niño tal vez no pasaban los seis años de edad, en situaciones como estas es que la nostalgia la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y añoraba la felicidad y alegría que desprenden los niños, como desearía poder tener un hijo, con tan solo uno se conformaría, pero lo que mas deseaba es que fuese de ese niño a quien aun ama, no ha logrado sacárselo del corazón, ha hecho todos los intentos posible pero aun sigue instalado. – Dejo libre un suspiro para tratar de expulsar esa tristeza que la embargaba, esa soledad que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Esperaba en la gran sala a Fajardo y su esposa, los cuales la habían contactado para que les alquilara el castillo de Almería, ese que fue de su esposo, al parecer lo necesitaban para la recepción matrimonial del hermano de Borja, el castillo Vélez Blanco, que perteneció a los marqueses progenies de su difunto esposo, una mas de las tantas propiedades que poseía y que ella había heredado, este castillo en especial a ella le gustaba por estilo renacentista de influencia italiana.

Su mirada se poso en la mesa del centro donde reposaban varias revistas, decidió tomar una para distraerse un poco y que la espera no se le hiciese tan larga, llamo su atención algunos artículos sobre decoración, en como ambientar e iluminar espacios pequeños, en realidad ella no contaba con espacios reducidos, pero le gustaba imaginar como haría si los tuviese, siempre le gustaba añorar cosas que no podría tener.

Su mente volaba imaginado una pequeña casa; un nuevo suspiro se escapaba y su mirada se desvió de la revista en sus manos, en un acto reflejo observo las revistas varias que estaban en la mesa y su vista capto la mitad de un rostro que conocía muy bien en la portada de otra que estaba debajo de las demás, aunque no debería hacerlo, debería dejar las cosas como estaban y no recopilar mas información sobre Terruce Grandchester no podía dejarlo pues sabia que ligado a él estaba Fabrizio. Dejo de lado la revista que tenia en sus manos y jalo esa a la que solo se le veía la mitad del rostro al conde de Wallingford.

Al sacarla completamente Terruce se desvaneció ante sus ojos, el quedo sencillamente relegado, ante la fuerza y atracción que el otro hombre a su lado presentaban para ella, sus manos empezaron a temblar e inmediatamente se llevo una mano a la boca para sofocar el sollozo que exploto desde su garganta, sus lagrimas corrieron fácilmente por sus mejillas y su corazón se hizo pequeño, tan pequeño como un grano de arena, que latía con demasiada lentitud, a un latido estaba de pararse completamente, toda ella empezó a temblar, mientras sus ojos ahogados en lagrimas lo admiraban.

Seguidamente un carcajada se atravesó en su garganta y empezó a reír mientras lloraba, se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, dichosa y desdichada, estaba realmente aturdida y sus ojos se posaron fijamente en esa mirada, esa que tanto había extrañado, la mirada y el color de ojos mas bonitos que pueda existir en la tierra y fuera de ella, si había algo mas extraterrenal, esa magia que lo rodeaba no se había esfumado, ni siquiera quebrado, era su niño, era su mas grande amor, convertido en todo un hombre, un hombre que enloquecería a cualquier mujer como ella lo imagino con verlo la primera vez, sabia que su amor seria un hombre que atraería miradas y pasiones, el corazón latía desbocadamente, como no lo hacia hace mucho, latía como cuando él la beso por primera vez y ella tuvo que pedirle que se marchara porque tenia miedo, tenia demasiado miedo de enamorarse de un niño, solo que no sabia que ya estaba perdida en él, ya solo quería respirarlo, aun recuerda cuanto ella misma se juzgo por los sentimientos que Fabrizio Di Carlo despertó en ella haciéndola sentir una estúpida adolescente, cada una de sus palabras se tatuaron en su memoria y en su alma, cada una.

- _**Puedes ser mi madre, pero no lo eres Antonella y no me puedes ver como a un hijo porque no te gustan.**_

- Tenias razón no me gustaban los niños, pero los más pequeños, ya me tenías más que cautivada… ahora anhelo ese hijo que querías darme, que estúpida fui. – Un nuevo sollozo salió de sus labios, respiro profundamente para calmarse, miro a su alrededor y se vio sola por lo que se puso de pie aun con la revista en mano y salió de la casa, antes de que los señores Fajardo llegasen, ya después contactaría nuevamente con ellos, por ahora no podría tener ningún control sobre sus emociones.

Subió al auto y le pidió al chofer que la llevase de regreso al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, mientras la revista temblaba en sus manos y no quería mirarlo, no quería hacerlo porque sabía que esa barrera que detenía sus lágrimas se vendría abajo, sin embargo alguna rebelde se escapaba, su mirada se posaba en el cielo gris y pesado. Vio parque el cual se encontraba solitario, tal vez por la amenaza de lluvia.

- Pare el auto por favor. – Pidió con voz ronca, el chofer obedeció y ella bajo. – Puede regresar al hotel, yo regresare sola.

- Esta segura señora esta por llover. – Le aconsejo el hombre.

- Completamente segura señor, gracias. – Respondió y se encamino, adentrándose en el parque hasta que encontró una cúpula la cual tenia una banca, aquí se protegería de la lluvia, al fondo tenia una laguna y habían algunos cisnes los cuales emprendía en vuelo tal vez buscando algún refugio por la lluvia, la cual empezaba a caer.

Antonella se sentó en la banca y su mirada se anclo nuevamente en la portada de la revista, no la había abierto, ni siquiera había leído, su niño no le dejaba para nada mas, él abarcaba todo, su imagen se robaba toda su atención, su mirada se le clavaba en el alma desenterrando tantos recuerdos.

- _**Eso no tiene nada que ver, nada, soy un niño porque tu me ves así, pero por ti puedo ser un hombre solo para ti, dime que quieres que sea y lo seré para ti.**_

- Ya eres un hombre, un hombre extraordinariamente hermoso, varonil… ahora quiero que seas para mí, quiero que me des tu amor Fabrizio, por favor… por favor. – Pedía y sus ojos nuevamente brotaban lágrimas sin parar, lentamente tomo asiento en la banca y no podía, sencillamente no podía desviar su mirada de Fabrizio, era como si lo tuviese enfrente, después de tanto tiempo, pero ella ponía en su boca esas palabras que él le había dicho durante su adolescencia, imaginado una voz realmente atractiva, varonil, una voz que la hipnotizaría.

- _**Tienes razón Antonella, si… tengo que volar, me toca volar, pero deseo que seas tu quien me de las alas, puedo brillar, así tu me lo pides que brille y de seguro quieres que sea con luz propia, pero quiero la luz que tu derramas solo quiero la luz que tu me puedes brindar, amar... amar me dices que voy a amar, pues no, no será a otra porque para amar necesito tu corazón, soy fuerte, seré fuerte pero porque tu estas a mi lado y quiero que así sea.**_

- También lo quiero, quiero estar a tu lado Fabrizio, yo solo quiero ir a buscarte, traerte conmigo… que vivíamos nuestro amor, quiero que aun sientas algo por mi, yo me encargare de enamorarte nuevamente.  
- Para ti Antonella, a los veinte, a los treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta y hasta que mi corazón deje de latir seré para ti.

- Y lo serás, Fabrizio serás para mi, porque yo no puedo seguir obligando a mi corazón a que te olvide, ya estoy cansada de renunciar, renuncie a tu amor por tu bien, por el bien de tu familia, pero no por mi bien, porque te hice daño, ese daño no se comparo con lo que yo sentía, fue un acto suicida, solo yo se lo que me dolió dejarte… ahora hare todo por recuperarte, ahora con veintitrés años tienes decisión propia y sé que podrás amarme nuevamente, tu amor era muy grande y no creo que me hayas olvidado, me juraste que nunca lo harías. – Antonella hablaba mientras miraba la revista, se acercó la revista al rostro y le deposito un beso en los labios a Fabrizio. – Fui tu primer beso, fui tu mujer… yo te enseñe lo que eres, no puedes amar a alguien mas y así me pidas que renuncie no lo voy a hacer, porque no podre olvidarte, ningún hombre te ha llegado, ninguno se ha acercado, a ese sentimiento a esa intensidad que me ofrecías al amar aun cuando eras un niño, pero sencillamente me ofrecías lo que a los demás le faltaba, me dabas tu alma en cada beso, me hacías volar, me brindabas seguridad, me dabas amor y yo te di lo mismo, te di mi amor, puede que tengas a tu esposa, pero a mi no me has olvidado Fabrizio, estoy segura que no has olvidado mis besos, tus labios son míos… tu eres mio. – Susurraba mirándolo, jurándose reconquistarlo, un nuevo beso depositaba en los labios del chico y aunque solo era papel, podía sentir esas sensaciones que solo los labios de Fabrizio le ofrecían, esas únicas y poderosas.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y su mirada se perdió entre los arboles, suspiraba con la convicción de buscar a Fabrizio y no solo buscarlo sino dispuesta a luchar por él, en ese momento se puso de pie y dejo la revista sobre la banca, reviviendo uno de los mejores días de su vida, se quito los zapatos y corrió a la intemperie, sintiendo como la lluvia empezaba a bañarla.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? ¿No ves que esta lloviendo? busquemos un lugar para refugiarnos. – le había dicho ella en esa ocasión y él solo negó con la cabeza, lo imaginaba como si fuera este preciso instante, pero ahora como un hombre, lo veía como estaba en la revista frente a ella.

- No… no quedemos aquí, me quiero bañar en la lluvia. – Le dijo él con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto había añorado.

- Estas loco… - Soltando una gran sonrisa y las lagrimas empezaron a salir confundiéndose con la lluvia y como en esa ocasión Fabrizio asintió en silencio, se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano. antes era más alto que ella, ahora lo era aun más y tenia barba tal como se mostraba en la fotografía.

- Y es maravilloso. – Mientras daban vueltas tomados de la mano sintiendo la calidez que le ofrecían las manos de él, ahora eran más grandes, más fuertes, él era más fuerte y sus ojos eran hermosos, tan hermosos como los de ese niño que la enamoro, esa ternura única y atrayente, su sonrisa lograba que su corazón hiciera piruetas dentro del pecho. Antonella alzo la vista al cielo mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cara y reía abiertamente.

- Nunca me había bañado bajo la lluvia. – Susurro y un sollozo se ahogo en su garganta, bajo la mirada y él se había esfumado nuevamente, no pudo imaginarlo por tanto tiempo, pero su convicción cada vez tomaba mas fuerza.

Neil estaciono frente a la entrada, subió los escalones de dos en dos y no llamo a la puerta sino que inmediatamente abrió, encontrándose con Elisa sentada en uno de los muebles quien se puso de pie inmediatamente corrió hasta él y lo abrazo, él se alejó un poco la miro a los ojos podía jurar que llevaba días llorando y se alimentaba poco ante el grado de palidez de su rostro.

- Estas bien… estas bien. – Le decía Elisa acariciando el rostro de su hermano con manos trémulas mientras lloraba.

- Si… si estoy bien… ahora no largamos de aquí… te vas conmigo. – Tomando las manos de ella y depositándole besos la guio a la habitación, subían las escaleras cuando se dirigió a Dennis. – Prepara un poco de ropa para Frederick, pero ya Dennis. – Le indico y la joven prácticamente corrió a hacer lo que el señor Leagan le pedía.

En la habitación Neil busco una maleta y la abrió sobre la cama, seguidamente camino hasta el armario de su hermana y prácticamente arranco de este algunas de las prendas de Elisa y las lanzo dentro de la valija, al igual que unos zapatos y otras pertenencias de ella, mientras la joven se vestía en el baño nerviosamente, lo mas rápido posible.

El joven termino por cerrar la maleta y Elisa aparecía en la habitación lista, por lo que él tomo la maleta y ella lo seguía, al salir de la habitación ya Dennis salía con el niño en los brazos, por lo que Neil lo tomo, el pequeño al reconocerlo se lanzo en sus brazos, este le deposito un beso en la mejillas y se encaminaron, Neil llevaba en una mano la maleta de Elisa y en la otra a su sobrino, llegaron a las escaleras y pudo divisar en uno de los muebles el bolso de Frederick, por lo que no perdió mas tiempo y empezó a bajar las escaleras ante la mirada de admiración de André, Dennis e Irene. Eran los que mas deseaban que la joven pudiese liberarse de esa pesadilla.

Casi en el ultimo peldaño aparecía Frank bajo en umbral de la puerta principal, al parecer había lavado su rostro, porque no tenia casi sangre en este, sin embargo los golpes se apreciaban a metros, el pómulo y ojo derecho se habían hinchado desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué hiciste Neil? – Susurro Elisa a su hermano, sin poder salir del asombro al verle la cara a Frank, Neil se había sobre pasado. – Casi lo matas.

- No te has mirado en un espejo verdad, acaso no es lo que casi hace contigo también… - Hablaba en susurros cuando Frank intervino.

- ¿Cuñado a donde crees que vas con mi mujer? – Pregunto tranquilamente y dejando ver media sonrisa, haciendo con esto que Neil se llenara nuevamente de rabia.

- Ya no es tu mujer… y me la llevo porque es mi hermana y no voy a permitir que siga a tu lado después de lo que has hecho. – Le dijo apenas moviendo la mandíbula ante la dureza de sus palabras, mientras seguía bajando las escaleras. – Elisa agarra el bolso de Frederick. – Instando a su hermana.

- Lamento mucho tener que discrepar cuñado, pero Elisa sigue siendo mi mujer hasta que a mi me de la gana, ella quiere quedarse conmigo… ¿No es así Elisa? – Pregunto irónicamente clavando la mirada en la pelirroja, quien miro a su hermano con los ojos ahogados es lágrimas y el corazón brincándole en la garganta.

- No seas tan miserable… ella se va conmigo y punto. – Finiquito el joven tratando de no alzar la voz, para no alterar al niño en sus brazos

- Ya he dicho que no se va, no creas que la dejare después de lo que me hizo, después de verme como a un estúpido… - Hablándole a Neil, para después mirar nuevamente a la pelirroja. - ¿Piensas que te vas a ir como si nada hubiese pasado? - Elisa solo se mantenía en silencio y se aferraba al brazo de Neil.

- Frank ya te he dicho que no quise hacerte daño… lo evite…lo evite. – Dijo a punto de llanto, tratando de mediar, no quería por nada del mundo que Neil se arriesgase con Frank, sabia que en cuanto a fortaleza y destreza su hermano llevaba las de ganar pero también sabia que Frank muchas veces estaba armado.

- ¡Cállate… cállate maldita!... – Le grito Frank con ira, sin impórtale la presencia de Neil quien le entregaba el niño a Elisa, dejaba la maleta a un lado y se le iba encima a Frank.

- No le grites infeliz, no la insultes. – Decidido a darle otra golpiza, pero en ese momento entraban a la mansión tres de los guardaespaldas de Frank y se paraban detrás del hombre, gritando con su actitud que estaban dispuesto a todo.

- ¡Neil no! No…no… no – Le suplico Elisa reteniéndolo por uno de sus brazos. – Por favor… por favor. – Suplicaba y Frederick que había estado estos últimos días con los nervios alterados empezó a llorar nuevamente, Eliza trataba de calmar al niño.

- Vamos cuñado podemos hablar civilizadamente no hay necesidad de la violencia. – Acoto Frank calmándose un poco ante la presencia alterada de su hijo.

- No voy hablar contigo… me llevo a mi hermana y a mi sobrino y no te interpongas cobarde… no eres mas que un pedazo de marica que tiene que buscar el apoyo de sus matones… si ya no son guardaespaldas… no cuando son cómplices de un asesinato. – Le escupió a los hombres detrás de su cuñado, mas ellos permanecieron inmóviles y con la mirada fija en el moreno.

- Bueno ¿Te los quieres llevar?… hazlo, adelante. – Haciéndole espacio a Neil para que pasara. – Pero es para que veas que no soy para nada violento. – Acoto con voz tranquila.

En ese momento Elisa sintió que se liberaba de ese peso que la mantenía doblegada, pero cuando camino al lado de Frank y lo miro de reojo, el peso sobre sus hombros regreso con más fuerza tanto que se le hizo casi imposible caminar cuando lo vio sonreír cínicamente.

- Amor… sales por esa puerta y no tendrás otra oportunidad, no hare las cosas violentamente, pero si legales, tengo suficientes pruebas para quedarme con el niño, si nos vamos a discutir esto delante de un juez y creo que solo bastara la tercera cuarta parte de las evidencias para que falle a mi favor y en tu vida veas nuevamente a Frederick, solo tendré que entregarle el caso a uno de mis seis abogados. – Acoto con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios, esas palabras fueron más que sufriente para que ella se paralizara y se rehusara a dar un paso más.

- Vamos Elisa no te dejes amedrentar por lo que diga, solo no lo escuches. – Le dijo Neil para que caminara, pero ella no lo hacia solo negaba en silencio mientras miraba al niño en sus brazos, pidiendo en los ojos de este fuerzas, sabiendo que Frank tenia razón, solo tendrían que revisar el apartamento de Jules para ella estar perdida, el joven se lleno de impotencia ante lo que había causado Frank con sus palabras, por lo que se volvió y le dijo. – Perfecto, nos vamos a pelea legal… sabes el poder que tienen los Andley y no nos vas a ganar, mi tío no se quedara de brazos cruzados. – Le amenazo el moreno.

Frank soltó una carcajada que retumbo en el lugar y continuaba riendo a pesar del dolor en su rostro, pero es que le causo risa la ingenuidad de su cuñado.

- Vamos Neil… ¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir?… ¿El poder de los Andley?… soy yo… es a Frank Wells a quien pretendes asustar con la fuerza de lo Andley, siempre he sabido que eres bueno para chistes… esta bien te seguiré el juego, supongamos que William Andley se mete en esto… estoy dispuesto a utilizar dos de mis abogados, para que hagan frente a tu familia y no dejarlos en ridículo… jamás… nunca, ni en sueños los Andley tendrán el poder que tiene Wells y lo sabes… pero bueno adelante… vamos. – Hablaba en burla, a mitad hizo sus palabras mas duras, pero termino explotando nuevamente en un risotada.

Neil se sentía impotente, porque sabía que tenía razón y maldijo a su madre en ese momento por haber casado a su hermana con un hombre con tanto poder no solo dentro del país si no fuera de este y todo por la maldita ambición, pero no se demostraría derrotado delante de su hermana, por lo que la miro nuevamente y le pregunto.

- ¿Que tantas pruebas tiene? – Le susurro, pues necesitaba la ayuda de ella.

- Las suficientes… - Susurro ella con la mirada al suelo. – Estoy perdida Neil. – Dos grandes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Bueno Neil para que veas que no tengo nada en tu contra… puedes quedarte… no soy tan hijo de puta como crees, eso si… nada de intentar escaparse… ni verme la cara de estúpido, porque no lo lograran y si lo haces, si al menos lo intentas, tendré en mis manos en menos de veinticuatro horas una orden de alejamiento en la cual no podrás acercarte a Elisa a kilómetros… tu esposa ya esta por dar a luz ¿Verdad?... no creo que sea necesario que el niño tenga que conocer a su padre tras las rejas. – Dijo tranquilamente, para luego volverse y subir las escaleras, sin quiera mirarlo una vez mas, pues sabia que hay estaban los tres hombres imponiendo una barrera y que al mínimo intento, ellos se lo harían saber, mientras pensaba en buscar mas hombres para reforzar la seguridad de su casa, sabia que los tres nuevos que había contratado no serian suficiente.

Neil se quedo observándolo queriendo poder matarlo, cuando ya no estaba dentro de su campo visual, desvió la mirada una vez mas a Elisa, quien solo miraba el rostro de su hijo, al parecer ya estaba preparada para esto, acerco su pulgar y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de ella, para retirar la lagrima que rodaba cuesta abajo, la vio palidecer repentinamente, por lo que tomo entre sus brazos al niño.

- Dennis… Dennis. – Llamo a la joven cual hizo acto de presencia y se ocupo de Frederick, mientras miraba a su hermana cerrar los ojos a segundos. – ¿Elisa estas bien?... Elisa… - Viendo como las fuerzas de la joven disminuían, por lo que la abrazo y se sintió realmente nervioso.

- Estoy bien… estoy bien. – Dijo en un susurro. – Solo fue un mareo… solo eso, no te preocupes Neil. – Acoto con voz débil.

- Vamos a llevarte a la habitación para que descanses. – Acariciando las mejillas las cuales estaban cubiertas por una capa de sudor frio, la cargo, llevándola en sus brazos a la habitación.

Ya en la alcoba la acomodo sobre la cama, le quito los zapatos, seguidamente él se metió también en la cama y la acomodo acostándola sobre su pecho, abrazándola tiernamente, tratando de confortarla.

- Gracias hermanito. – Susurro con la garganta inundada y cerraba los ojos fuertemente para no derramar las lagrimas.

- Ya veras que todo va a salir bien, no voy a descansar hasta liberarte. – Hablaba muy bajo para que ella no notara lo ronco de su voz por las lágrimas que inundaban su garganta, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de ella tiernamente. – Quiero que te vea un medico… no me gusta verte tan pálida. – Su voz denotaba la preocupación que lo embargaba.

- Es normal mi palidez… - Susurro, su voz se quebró, abrió los ojos y su mirada se clavo en algún punto imaginario. – Estoy embarazada. – Las lágrimas salieron rápidamente y corrieron por su nariz y caían sobre el pecho de Neil, quien en ese momento llevo sus labios a la cabeza de su hermana y deposito un beso sumamente largo, mientras su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse por el llanto, por mas que quiso no pudo evitar hacerlo, al tiempo que hacia el abrazo mas fuerte y los sollozo de Elisa irrumpieron en la habitación. – No quiero seguir así Neil… yo me estoy muriendo de a poco y esta agonía es demasiado dura… no…no es Frank… él no me ha hecho nada con lo que me ha causado la ausencia de Jules, lo he llamado, le he gritado… y no me ayuda… no me escucha… todas estas noches le he hablado… pidiéndole valor me he arrodillado para que me perdone… no quería que esto terminara así… yo hubiese preferido que me hubiese dejado, pero saberlo bien… saberlo con vida. – Hablaba entre sollozos, mientras Neil solo lloraba al ver a su hermana de esa manera.

- Lo vas a superar… claro… eres Elisa Leagan, mi hermana…. No te vas a dejar vencer y menos a doblegarte… eres fuerte, sabes que perdí hace mucho la cuenta de las veces de las que me defendiste, además ahora tienes el fruto de tu amor… ¿Fue o no maravilloso? ¿Qué me dices ahora del amor? – Le pregunto encarándola mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Maravillosa no será la palabra para describirlo… eso no le llega… - Dijo mostrando media sonrisa. – Es algo extraordinario, solo una mirada bastaba para traspórtame a otro planeta… ese donde no existía nada mas, solo nosotros dos… solo su besos… - Seguía mientras regresaba el sentimiento y rompía en llanto una vez mas. – Ese donde cualquier tontería me hacia reír, pero reír de verdad… es tan maravilloso hacerlo… No sé que hacer ahora Neil… no se si pueda salir adelante.

- Pues vas a salir adelante e intentaremos hasta lograr que te separes de Frank y… y tendrás a tus hijos contigo, me tendrás a mi… que no te dejare sola un instante… déjame ver ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – Acercándose al vientre de su hermana.

- No lo sé exactamente, pero el doctor me dijo que ente cuatro y seis semanas, eso fue hace dos, ahora tal vez tenga ocho o nueve... – Hablaba mientras las lágrimas salían silenciosas, Neil intervino.

- ¿Y hace cuanto te enteraste? – Pregunto sonriente.

- Recuerdas el día de la cita médica de Fred… cuando te pedí que regresaras a casa, que yo tenia algo importante que hacer, iba a buscar los resultados. – Dijo y no podía controlar las lágrimas. – Estoy segura que es de Jules. – Cerro lo ojos y se abrazos nuevamente a su hermano, quien ese día pensó que ella había quedado en las escaleras con Jules para verse después.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Y él lo supo? - Pregunto Neil y su voz cada vez estaba mas ronca por las emociones.

- Tenía miedo Neil… mucho miedo, no sabia como lo ibas a tomar, sé que me reprenderías por no haber sido precavida, pero siempre lo fui aun no sé que fallo… A él Intente decírselo, pero me llene de pánico. – Susurro y en ese momento Neil acaricio el vientre de su hermana.

- Si ya se nota… bueno no tanto aun puede pasar desapercibido… pero si esta un poco mas de lo normal… - Se acercó aun más al vientre muy cerca y elevo la camisa, casi rosaba sus labios contra la piel de la pelirroja. - Hola… Hey… sabes que te habla tu tío… quiero que ayudes a tu mami… que le des fuerzas y que cada vez que este llorando hagas que le den nauseas o que le provoque comer algo…. Que solo viva de los buenos momentos, que recuerde que todo vale la pena, que por algo estas ahí. – Le decía mientras el mismo se obligaba a sonreír para darles ánimos a su hermana.

- Dudo que te haga caso Neil… es muy tranquilo… no me ha causado nada… no es igual que Frederick que no paraba de vomitar, de comer o de estar todo el día en cama porque eran mareos y desmayos… supuse que estaba embarazada por el retraso, pero no por algún malestar, le pregunte al doctor si era normal, si estaba bien y me dijo que no todos los embarazos son iguales. – Le explico mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano, quien besaba el vientre de Elisa.

Después de eso, ella le pidió permiso para ir a bañarse, pero le suplico que no la dejara, que se ducharía rápidamente, él le respondió que no lo haría, el joven aprovecho y abrió las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza para que entrara aire fresco a la habitación, mientras admiraba el jardín y no podía sentirse mejor a pesar de que llenaba sus pulmones y los vaciaba lentamente, ella salió del baño envuelta en una bata de paño blanca, con un cepillo en la mano desenredaba sus cabellos húmedos y cuando se peino el cabello hacia atrás pudo apreciar mejor las marcas en su rostro, tal vez ante la cara lavada y como en su cuello también tenia marcas, no pudo evitar estremecerse al saber el porqué de las marcas de su cuello, estaba tentando a preguntarle pero prefirió desistir para no revivir momentos dolorosos, mientras ella lo miraba sonriente, no esa misma sonrisa que florecían como si nada cuando Jules estaba presente, no esas que llegaban hasta su mirada y haciéndola brillar opacando cualquier diamante, pero ahí estaba tratando de dar lo mejor de si, la conocía muy bien, sabia que mientras se bañaba, pensó las cosas y ha decidido luchar y darle la pelea a quien sea, también ve en ella que ha decidió permanecer con Frank, pero ya él había prometido liberarla y eso es lo que hará, porque si se queda con ese desgraciado es porque cree que no tiene opción, pero él las va encontrar y le dará miles de opciones para que pueda hacer su vida lejos de esta jaula de oro, eso fue lo que hicieron sus padres encerrarla aquí.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y era Flavia quien entraba con el almuerzo de ambos, Neil agradeció y la acompaño a comer a pesar de que no tenía apetito, pero lo hizo por Elisa porque sabia que debía alimentarse muy bien, por lo que hizo la comida sumamente amena entre chistes y anécdotas de cómo su hijo si le ha dado la batalla a Vanessa, así pasaron toda la tarde, no iba a dejarla sola un solo segundo, le dolía ver esa tristeza en los ojos de su hermana, buscando un atisbo de esa mujer fuerte y no lo hallaba, debía ser muy difícil para ella ser fuerte en estos momentos, superar la muerte de la persona amada cuando lo que uno mas desea es morir junto a esta.

El tiempo pasaba lento y trataba por todos los medios no hablar de Jules Leblanc, pero cuando el silencio se instalaba por algunos minutos, ella empezaba a llorar, por lo que él hacia sus intentos por no dejarla pensar, no quería que los recuerdos cobraran vida porque solo la torturaban, sabia que Vanessa debía estar preocupada porque no sabia nada de él y era desconsiderado de su parte, pero como avisarle si no hay línea telefónica y no quiere por nada del mundo dejar a su hermana sola.

Dejo libre un suspiro cuando Elisa se quedo dormida y ahora era el momento de empezara a buscar las opciones para liberarla, por lo que le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación, le pidió a Paul lo llevase hasta la casa de sus padres, debía salir con el chofer para que después Frank no pudiese restringirle la entrada nuevamente.

Las suaves luces de la tarde se desplegaban sobre la extensa cubierta del barco, anunciando que el crespúsculo estaba en su estado mas pleno y perfecto, aunque él solo podía apreciar una parte de esta, en vista que su camarote tenia vista a los patios interiores, si existían algo que extrañaban tanto su esposa como él era la extraordinaria vista al mar que poseía la habitación que ocuparon en su viaje de regreso a América, pero también sabían que existía una razón de peso para ocupar este espacio, aunque Candy no había tenido malestares tan fuertes durante el viaje, las nauseas matutinas y vespertinas siempre estaban presentes, en ocasiones desaparecían por un par de días, pero después regresaban haciendo estragos en su mujer. Él impotente ante estos no podía mas que mostrarse cariñoso con su pecosa y consentirla todo cuando le era posible, la alimentaba con comidas ligeras, la bañara y la arrullaba como a una niña; eso era ella para él, su preciosa niña de grandes ojos esmeraldas, también era su mujer, su amante, pero en esas ocasiones cuando veía a Candy tan desvalida su instinto protector salía a relucir y lo único que deseaba era cuidarla, a veces se encontraba soñando con la pequeña vida que ella llevaba en el vientre, soñaba que era una hermosa niña idéntica a su pecosa, con su sonrisa, sus llamativos y cautivantes ojos verdes, con la cabeza colmado de rizos dorados como el sol – Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios iluminado su mirada, feliz por la emoción que le embargaba el pecho ante el cuadro que su mente le mostraba. La voz de Candy lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Terry, amor! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Lo llamo desde el baño.

- Por supuesto pecosa… ya voy – Le contesto en voz alta, mostrándose divertido – Creo que tu madre sospecha que he empezado a pensar en otra chica… cada vez que me distraigo pensando en ti busca la manera de llamar mi atención, solo espero que no sea muy celosa y me haga algún berrinche cuando me pase todo el día contigo en brazos y no con ella… bueno mis brazos son fuertes y creo que poder abrazarlas a las dos perfectamente, mis dos ángeles de cabellos dorados – Susurro para él mientras sonreía embargado por la misma emoción. Sin saber en que momento había pasado esto, a veces se descubría hablándole a esa hija que esperaba tener con Candy, no podía saber aun si la creatura que ella esperaba en estos momentos era niña o niño… la verdad amaría con toda su alma a cualquiera de los dos, quizás debería ir haciéndose a la idea de empezar a pensar en un niño también, en caso que fuese un varón, quien crecía en el vientre de su esposa.

- ¿Estabas ocupado? – Pregunto la chica mirándolos a los ojos, él se notaba algo distraído.

- ¿Eh? No… no Candy solo estaba… viendo el atardecer – Respondió concentrándose en las palabras de Candy, tratando de recuperarse de la imagen que le mostraba su esposa. Ella lucia tan hermosa que él sintió su corazón dar un brinco, como aquel adolescente que la descubrió atractiva entre los arbusto del colegio San Pablo.

- ¿Seguro estas bien Terry? Te noto algo distraído… necesito que me ayudes… - Decía pero al ver que el chico no la miraba a los ojos, sino que recorría su cuerpo dejo ver media sonrisa y hablo de nuevo - ¿Terry me estas escuchando? – Pregunto para captar su atención.

- ¡Si! Si pecosa, claro… es solo que… ¿Qué me decías? – Inquirió obligándose a mirarla a los ojos.

- Que estás muy distraído… te estoy hablando y no me escuchas… ¿Te sucede algo? – Una nueva pregunta, mientras intentaba esconder su diversión al ver a su esposo tan embelesado.

- No… no me sucede nada pecosa… bueno, en realidad si me sucede... luces bellísima mi amor, estoy absolutamente maravillado contigo, te ves – Se interrumpió buscando la palabra adecuada.

- Terry… pero si luzco igual que siempre, bueno… el cabello lo alise un poco con este odioso aparato que me regalo Annie y según ella hace milagros… yo mas bien diría que es un instrumento de torturas… pero ya antes me habías visto así amor, cuando nos comprometimos ¿Recuerdas? – Ella le hablaba como si se tratase de un niño de cinco años, luchando contra la carcajada que se removía en su garganta deseosa de salir.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo pecosa, pero no es solo tu cabello lo que luce distinto… es esto – Menciono señalando el sugerente kimono de seda negro con grandes flores que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Esto? Bueno… es un regalo de Annie ¿Es bellísimo verdad? Yo nunca había visto una prenda así y me sorprendí cuando ella nos las entrego con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, también le entrego uno a Fransheska – Explico la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Es muy hermoso, Annie se ha ganado mi mas sincero agradecimiento… y creo que también el de Albert – Menciono divertido paseando su mirada por la figura de su esposa, deleitándose con aquello que las transparencias le permitía observar.

- En realidad creo que se ganado el agradecimiento de los tres – Expuso Candy en el mismo animo de su esposo, pero al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de él agrego – También compro uno para ella… supongo que ya Archie tuvo que haberlo visto – Indico con picardía, mientras se acercaba a su esposo para darle un suave beso en los labios - ¿De verdad te gusta como se me ve? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos, después se alejó un poco para mostrarse mejor.

- Me fascina como se te ve pecosa… - Contesto mirándola con intensidad.

- Pero… si ya antes me has visto… es decir, ya no existe nada en mi que no hayas visto ¿Qué puede tener de especial esta prenda? – Inquirió mostrándose completamente inocente, pero al mismo tiempo se giraba para ofrecerle a él una vista de su derrier de manera coqueta.

- Es… - Terry trago en seco y su corazón se lanzo en una carrera frenética, golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho, respiro profundamente para calmarse – Son las transparencias Candy… es tener una visión de tu cuerpo… una visión vedada del mismo, lo conozco de memoria amor, cada espacio de tu piel, cada peca… la suavidad y la tibieza, pero existe algo sumamente excitante en verlo de alguna forma prohibido tras ese manto negro que me revela a medias el paraíso… - Se acercó a ella con la suavidad de un felino, dejando ver media sonrisa cuando Candy paso un nudo en su garganta y se apoyó en el tocador tras su espalda – La expectativa pecosa… no hay nada que te caliente mas la sangre que imaginar todas las formas en que podemos amarnos, saber que con un simple movimiento de mis dedos… este paraíso se abriría para mi – Indico mientras deslizaba un dedo por la suave curva de los senos de Candy, justo allí donde el corpiño empezaba y le impedía tenerlo con total libertad, lucían mas voluptuosos desde unos días hasta la fecha, seguramente por el embarazo, el cuerpo de Candy comenzaba a mostrar los efectos de este y por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender o quizás era porque saber que una vida fruto del amor que ambos se tenían crecía cada día dentro de ella… no lo sabia con certeza, pero le hacia desearla a cada instante, en principio se cohibía por cuidar de ella y el bebé, pero había aprendido a amar con cuidado y mesura, disfrutando ambos de esta nueva manera de amar, imágenes de sus entregas mas recientes pasaron por su cabeza provocando que una ola de calor lo recorriese, se paso la lengua por el labio inferior para humedecerlo y respiro profundamente, buscando calmar el latido desesperado de su corazón, siguiendo con la mirada lo que su dedo hacia.

Candy dejo libre un suspiro y tembló ante el toque, apoyo sus manos en la madera del tocador detrás de ella, sintiendo que sus piernas se flexionaban ligeramente, comprendiendo de inmediato a lo que su esposo se refería, si… no hay nada que encienda mas su cuerpo que imaginar lo que él le haría, que todas esas imágenes de Terry tomándola con pasión que atravesaban su cabeza, hicieron que un remolino se desatara en su interior, su vista se nublo por el deseo, su piel se erizo al sentir el tacto cálido del pulgar de Terry. Él levanto la mirada buscando los ojos de su esposa y el brillo que vio en estos hizo que su corazón se volcase con fuerza, poso sus ojos una vez mas en los labios de Candy, entreabiertos, suaves y voluptuosos como a la espera de algo… de él; su dedo continuo muy despacio con su recorrido por los senos de su mujer, bajando hasta ubicarse en el espacio en medio de ellos, sintiendo el constante golpeteo del corazón de Candy.

- Te deseo pecosa… te necesito tanto que… ¡Dios es insoportable no tenerte! Este deseo que recorre mi cuerpo es tan fuerte que duele Candy – Dijo con la voz más ronca de lo de costumbre.

- Yo… Terry… - Intento hablar pero su voz no tenia el volumen suficiente, el deseo en ella también hacia estragos, abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar.

El castaño no le dio tiempo a esbozar palabra cuando atrapo la boca de su esposa en un beso intenso y cargado de pasión, ahogando el jadeo que ella dejase libre dentro de su boca al tiempo que él liberaba uno, aunque mucho mas ronco, la rodeo con sus brazos encerrándola entre el tocador tras ella y su cuerpo, gimiendo una vez mas cuando su cuerpo fuerte y ansioso se hundió en el suave y cálido de Candy. La chica por su parte estaba maravillada ante el asalto de su esposo, adoraba esta pasión arrolladora que mostraba Terry cuando estaban en la intimidad de su habitación, sentirse deseada y amada era lo mas extraordinario que un mujer pudiese sentir en la vida… quizás habían muchas otras cosas… pero ella por ahora se deleitaba con las que su esposo le hacia descubrir, como hacia vibrar su cuerpo y despertaba a la mujer, a la amante.

- Eres mi perdición Candy… eres mi aire, mis fuerzas… me vuelves loco, todo lo tuyo me gusta pecosa… eres perfecta para mi, cada espacio en ti, tu alma, tu corazón… dámelo todo, lo quiero todo… lo necesito todo – Esbozo él entre besos y caricias, apoderándose de la figura femenina que temblaba y gemía ante sus arrebatos.

- Tómame Terry… aquí… ahora, yo también te necesito amor… yo también – Susurro ella entre jadeos, recibiendo los besos que él depositaba en su cuello, mientras la manos de ella se aferraban a la espalda fuerte y tensa, para después viajar a las hebras castañas y perderse en estas.

Él sabía que no podía soportar más estas ansias que hacían estragos en su interior, sabia que esta sed que lo embargaba solo podía ser calmada por los labios y la boca de su esposa, por ella que era su fuente de vida, bebía de la boca de ella como si no hubiese mañana, acaricia la cintura de su esposa como si desease comprobar que era real y que estaba allí junto a él. Candy también sentía la misma necesidad crecer dentro de ella, ya no podía detener esto que la arrastraba a un mar de emociones y sensaciones, no había voluntad en ella y tampoco deseaba que la hubiese, solo quería entregarse a Terry, ser suya completamente… una vez mas.

- Pecosa… tenemos un compromiso… pero… no puedo detenerme mi amor, no quiero hacerlo… - Decía entre jadeos mirándola a los ojos.

- No importa el compromiso Terry… no te detengas amor… no se te ocurra hacerlo – Respondió ella dejando caer besos suaves y húmedos en los labios de él – Olvidémonos de todo… quedémonos aquí mi vida… pasemos toda la noche amándonos – Pidió con la voz ronca.

- Hagámoslo entonces… ¡Al diablo con los aburridos lores y las ladies encopetadas! – Exclamo con la misma emoción de un adolescente rebelde y desenfadado.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada al recordar cuando él se mostraba así en su época del colegio, lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso con pasión, gimiendo cuando sintió las manos de Terry abrirse paso entre la seda del kimono para acariciarle las caderas y con suavidad comenzar a despojarla de su ropa interior; pero él tenia ventaja sobre ella pues ya se encontraba vestido para la cena que compartirían con algunos de sus pares, con agilidad le quito el saco dejándolo caer a un lado en el piso, después sus dedos viajaron hasta los botones del chaleco. Él se alejó un poco para darle el espacio necesario a su esposa mientras sus manos se entretenían rozando la cintura, las caderas y los muslos de su pecosa, sin abandonar sus labios un solo instante, cuando las manos de Candy se posaron sobre su pecho desnudo sintió un temblor desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, ella tenia ese poder sobre él, como ninguna otra mujer en este mundo, Candy podía elevarlo con solo una caricia, con un roce de sus delicados dedos, se detuvo un minuto para que ella pudiese sacar su camisa por completo, intercambiando miradas llenas de amor, pasión y sonrisas picaras que provocaban deliciosos sonrojos en ella. Candy sentía su corazón latir con tanta prisa, nunca se cansaría de esto que Terry le brindaba, no lograba saciarse de él… era tan hermoso, sus labios, su mandíbula, su nariz, sus ojos, sus pómulos… adoraba cada espacio de su esposo.

- Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti – Confeso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y yo te adoro con el alma… - Susurro con la voz ronca por la emociones que bailaban en su pecho, se acercó para besarla profundamente, con vehemencia, con pasión, con devoción.

Las emociones y las ansias los envolvieron de nuevo a ambos, despertando esa necesidad de unirse en un solo ser, de entregarlo todo y de esta manera se dejaron llevar por sus deseos. Él la tomó por la cintura y la coloco con suavidad sobre la madera pulida del tocador, ahogando el jadeo que Candy libero dentro de su boca, la sintió tensarse y pensó en retirarse un momento para ir mejor hasta la alcoba y amarla en la cama, pero ella no se lo permitió, para su sorpresa la chica lo rodeo con sus piernas pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir cuando su rigidez se estrello contra la suave humedad de ella, aun tenia el pantalón puesto pero solo fueron segundos para que ella abriese el botón y deslizase la cremallera liberándolo, Terry no podía seguir esperando, tomó las manos de Candy entre lanzándolas a las suyas y dejando que fuesen sus caderas las que encontraran el camino hacia el interior de su pecosa.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamo ella cuando lo sintió colmarla, aferrándose a los brazos del chico.

- ¡Si Candy! Tómame mi amor… enciérrame así pecosa – Pidió con la voz sumamente grave cuando sintió que ella lo envolvía de inmediato, presionándolo en su interior y haciendo que el roce fuese sencillamente maravilloso – Yo soy tuyo mi vida… todo tuyo… y te amo, te amo Candy – Decía entre jadeos aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas.

- Amor… mi amor… me haces sentir mujer… me haces sentir plena y hermosa, deseada… quiero que sientas lo mismo Terry, yo también te deseo… te deseo igual – Esbozo ella entre besos y gemidos cargados de placer mientras clavaba sus dedos en la amplia y fuerte espalda de su esposo, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Terry para embriagarse con su aroma.

Él halo sus caderas mas hacia su cuerpo para llegar mas profundo dentro de ella, al tiempo que sus labios bajaban por la garganta, el cuello y los hombros de Candy, hizo a un lado la delicada ceda que cubría sus senos pero se encontró con el obstáculo del brassier, por lo que con rapidez sus manos de encargaron de quitarlo, ella se dejaba llevar por él sin oponer resistencia, bajo los brazos para que Terry deslizara la prenda de seda; los ojos del chico captaron su imagen en el amplio espejo tras ellos y su excitación se disparo ante el reflejo de Candy, con la espalda completamente desnuda, ligeramente enrojecida por la presión de sus manos, su derrier mostrándose sutil y provocativo, su cabello cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y hombro, sentía que no había nada en este mundo que pudiese compararse en belleza con su mujer y todo se lo confirmo el reflejo de sus propios ojos oscuros y cargados de deseo, su mirada se intensifico al ver el suave balanceo que producían las caderas de Candy ante sus movimientos.

- Pecosa tienes que vernos – Apenas logro esbozar pues su voz era un murmullo ronco y lento.

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió ella desconcertada al ver que él se separaba un poco.

- Una nueva posición señora Grandchester – Indico con esa media sonrisa que hacia polvo los huesos de la rubia, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la bajaba suavemente para después colocarla de frente al espejo, mientras él permanecía a su espalda.

- ¡Terry! – Jadeo con fuerza ante la imagen de ambos desnudos, sudados y completamente abandonados a la lujuria, se sonrojo ferozmente cuando el chico le acarició el vientre en una caricia lenta y sensual que subió hasta uno de sus senos, cerró los ojos y otro jadeo se libero.

- Abre los ojos Candy… míranos amor… mira nuestras cuerpos ser uno solo – Le pidió provocando olas de placer en ella, mientras le acariciaba el seno con una mano y con la otra la cadera.

- Terry… amor… esto no esta… bien… no puedo – Decía cohibida por el pudor.

- Puedes… claro que puedes Candy y lo harás – Susurro mordiéndole el cuello con suavidad – Lo deseo que lo hagas… quiero que nos mires, compláceme en esto pecosa… te gustara amor, yo lo estoy disfrutando como la gloria mi vida… - Agrego al tiempo que su mano viajaba a la intimidad de Candy para acariciarla y hacer que se relajara pues se había tensado un poco.

- ¡Oh Terry! Por favor… amor… yo… - Intentaba hablar pero las caricias de su esposa apenas la dejaban hilvanar una idea, dejo caer su peso sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su esposo, mientras era azotada sin piedad por olas de placer.

- Abre los ojos… somos nosotros, solo nosotros y este amor que nos desborda – Susurro en el oído de la rubia y fueron como palabra mágicas.

Ella abrió los ojos jadeando ante el choque que la imagen en el espejo le produjo, sintió el deseo correr con fuerza por cada rincón de su cuerpo, no lograba ver mas allá de su vientre en el espejo, pero el movimiento de la mano de Terry se podía apreciar perfectamente, mostrándole de forma vedada lo que esta hacia en su interior, sus ojos viajaron a la otra mano de su esposo y esta masajeaba y acariciaba con suavidad su pecho, después alcanzo el par de zafiros que brillaban con intensidad, atrapándola de inmediato, incluso a través del espejo.

- ¿Ves lo hermosa que eres? ¿Ves por qué no puedo vivir un instante lejos de ti pecosa? Eres parte de mi… eres todo de mi, así como yo lo soy de ti… somos uno… siempre hemos sido un solo ser mi vida – Menciono besándole el cuello, el hombro, pero sin dejar de mirar sus ojos a través del espejo, un solo momento.

- Si… somos uno Terry… siempre hemos sido un solo ser mi vida… - Susurro completamente perdida en el placer, sosteniéndose de los antebrazos de su esposo y apoyándose en el pecho fuerte, amplio y sudado de él que la excitaba con cada respiración.

- Para siempre pecosa… desde siempre – Menciono con pasión, devoción y deseo.

Se unió una vez mas a ella apoyando ambas manos en las caderas de Candy para atraerla a su cuerpo, ella jadeo con fuerza ante la invasión de Terry, deseo puro y contundente corrió por todo su cuerpo, seguido por una ola de placer que la estremeció con fuerza, cerró los ojos solo un instante pues deseaba seguir anclada a la imagen de ambos que el espejo reflejaba; esto era demasiado abrumador, demasiado excitante y prohibido… maravilloso y poderoso… no tenia palabras para definir lo que sentía, cada gemido de Terry, cada caricia, cada beso… ya no podía seguir, no tenia las fuerzas para mantener sus pies en la tierra, un gemido y un beso de Terry en su nuca fueron los detonantes de su orgasmo… uno extraordinario, vigoroso, alucinante…

Su grito inundo todo el lugar mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba contra el de su esposo, elevando el rostro al cielo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que unas lágrimas corriesen por sus sienes ante la fuerza de esto que se esparcía por su interior llegando a cada rincón, cubriéndolo todo. Terry se le unió segundos después con un gemido ronco y profundo, liberándose tras la presión que ejerció Candy en torno a él con ese orgasmo que la arrastro a un mar de placer, el mismo en el cual se sumergía él ahora, sintiendo que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento… aferrándose a ella al sentir que sus piernas no lograrían soportarlos a los dos, se apoyó en el borde del tocador para no terminar desvanecido en el suelo, con la respiración agitado, los músculos completamente laxos y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente; sus ojos se encontraron con los de Candy en el espejo quien lo observaba embelesada, extasiada y abrumada por todas esas sensaciones que aun burbujeaban en su interior, él le dedico una sonrisa una hermosa sonrisa llena de satisfacción a través del espejo y ella le respondió con una tímida, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban con la fuerza de las esmeraldas.

* * *

**_Imagino que habríamos sido felices  
si fuera joven  
como tú,  
sin un pasado,  
sin las convicciones que compramos al tiempo._**

**_Miro tu rostro_**  
**_y confirmo_**  
**_que nada tiene ya sentido:_**  
**_tu hermosura debería ser mi sal de cada día_**  
**_tu juventud me haría vivir otros veinte años._**

**_Miro tu rostro_**  
**_y me pregunto:_**

**_¿Quién estableció esta rutinaria separación de edades?_**

**_¿Quién la fidelidad como hierro inamovible?_**

**_¿Quién nos quitó la realidad_**  
**_y sólo nos dejó el deseo?_**

**_Miro tu rostro. Harold Alvarado Tenorio._**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Nota de autor: Bien chicas aquí Frank la paso feo bien hecho por Neil... que les pareció no se compara con todo lo que le ha hecho a Elisa, pero al menos le dejo bien claro al viejo que hay quien la defienda. _**

**_Muchísimas_****_ gracias por cada uno de sus Reviews, maravillosos todos que nos alientan a seguir escribiendo. _**

**_Abrazos!_**


	208. capitulo 60 parte 4

_**Capitulo 60**_

_**Parte 4**_

* * *

El frio quemaba fieramente sus mejillas, la brisa gélida y pesada se estrellaba contra su rostro, llevaba varios minutos observando el cielo tan oscuro como el ébano sin una estrella que le brindara un poco de luz, ni luna, no había nada, el olor a lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y las heladas aguas no se movían en lo mas mínimo, solo la que el trasatlántico iba rompiendo, todo parecía estar muerto, inmóvil, así como se encontraba él en este preciso momento, así como se ha sentido desde que tomo ese tren en la estación de Chicago.

Su mirada verde gris se poso en un gran bloque de hielo a lo lejos, este a pesar de todo brillaba, tristemente, pero lo hacia, era como esa esperanza que nunca se pierde, ese pedazo de claro en medio de la total oscuridad, de ese negro impenetrable.

Respiro profundamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones y podía sentir como el aire frio entraba por las fosas nasales y recorría hasta llegar a estos, como quisiera cerrar los ojos y despertar, necesitaba hacerlo porque todo era cada vez peor, el vacío en el pecho casi no lo dejaba respirar y la impotencia lograría que antes de que llegue a Francia salte del transatlántico, queriendo regresar a América, sabiendo que por mas que nade es imposible, además de que a la media hora ya estaría mas que congelado, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y la limpio rápidamente al saberse a cada segundo mas lejos de Elisa esa impotencia que jugaba con sus emociones, dejo libre un suspiro y todo parecía nublarse, por lo que se aferro a las barandas.

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar y este se encontraba completamente solo, era de suponerse nadie en su sano juicio estaría en este lugar y mucho menos a estas horas con el frio que hace, pero él necesitaba salir, necesitaba hacerlo, porque ya llevaba varios días en el camarote sin salir siquiera a comer y sentía que se estaba ahogando, sabia que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, pero esto ya no le parecía buena idea, porque sentía como su cabeza empezaba a hacerse pesada, era como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cerebro se fuesen congelando una a una, apretó aun mas la baranda cuando sintió sus piernas debilitarse, sabia que esa debilidad se debía a que se alimentaba muy poco, pero es que toda la comida que preparan es desagradable, son muy pocas las que tolera y que no tengan un olor extremadamente fuerte que lo hagan querer vomitar.

Sentía como todo era mas borroso, por lo que decidió regresar al camarote y acostarse un rato, no tenia sueño porque había pasado toda la tarde sumido en un sueño profundo pero necesitaba despejar este aturdimiento que sentía en su cabeza, se acomodó el gorro para cubrir mejor las orejas, se encamino y no había dado un paso cuando de repente todo se oscureció y ya no supo mas de él.

Abrió los ojos y una luz blanca lo encandiló, por lo que cerro y parpadeo rápidamente sin abrirlos por completo, pues la luz se movía de un lado a otro, como mecanismo de defensa estiro el brazo y la aparto, pero seguía aturdido, además de que ahora le dolía demasiado la cabeza y alguien le gritaba, todo él rechazaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, trato de incorporarse un poco pero alguien lo detuvo.

- ¿Señor esta bien?... no se preocupe solo ha sido un desmayo. – La voz del hombre era muy fuerte, por lo que Jules frunció el seño y se llevo las manos a los oídos los cuales parecía tener el zumbido de un enjambre de abejas. Abrió lentamente los ojos y recorrió con la vista el lugar, un salón con algunos estantes y una camilla al lado, se percato de que él también estaba en una, apenas miro al hombre a su lado que llevaba una bata blanca y prosiguió con el recorrido al parecer era la enfermería del barco y quien le hablaba era el doctor.

- Si… si estoy bien… primera vez que me pasa esto. – Dijo tratando de incorporarse cuando estuvo seguro de hacerlo y en ese momento prefirió no haberlo hecho. – Un recipiente… rápido. – Le pidió al hombre quien le acerco uno, mientras admiraba al joven devolver la comida para después tenderle un pañuelo húmedo. – Como odio tener que hacer esto. – Dijo con la voz ronca ante el maltrato de las arqueadas y el galeno le ofrecía un algodón empapado en alcohol, el cual se llevo a la nariz y esto fue un gran alivio para él.

- ¿Se siente mejor? –Le pregunto y Jules asintió en silencio. – Creo que le ha hecho mal el frio o la cena… permítame revisar esa herida. – Refiriéndose a la partidura del pómulo y la cual se había lastimado con el golpe al caer sobre la cubierta.

- Gracias. – Susurro Jules con voz ronca aun. – Ya tiene algunos días, me la debí haber lastimado. – Dijo llevándose los dedos a la herida y observando la sangre que los mancho.

- Se puede saber que le paso, porque no solo el pómulo… - Hablaba cuando el francés intervino.

- Me asaltaron. – Fue la respuesta del chico, lo que menos quería era entrar en pormenores, hizo una mueca ante el ardor que causaba la labor del doctor.

- La inseguridad cada vez cobra mas fuerza. – Hablaba mientras curaba la herida. – Le ha pasado muy seguido, esto de los desmayos y los vómitos… bueno lo del vomito tal vez fue la cena, la verdad es que no estaba nada apetecible. – Hablaba el hombre mientras Jules lo miraba y trataba de aguantar el dolor.

- Bueno esto del desmayo es primera vez en la vida que me pasa y no tengo intensión experimentarlo una vez mas… ahora lo de los vómitos no creo que sea solo por la cena, en realidad toda la comida aquí es muy fuerte, utilizan demasiadas especias y casi todas las malditas mañana me atacan estas nauseas insoportables… aunque pensándolo bien doctor creo que es algo mas que pasa conmigo porque llevo así unos veinte días, mucho antes de probar la comida de aquí, solo que ahora se ha intensificado. – Dijo recordando que todo esto le empezó hace ya algún tiempo.

- Tal vez es algún virus, ¿Le ha dado fiebre? – Pregunto y Jules negó, pero recordó que si le había dado y que el doctor probablemente tenia razón y seria algún virus.

- Si me enferme después de un viaje que realice a Sur américa, al mes y unos días de haber regresado es que no tolero los alimentos, mi estomago los rechaza y últimamente me he sentido algo débil, solo quiero dormir todo el día.

El doctor termino con la labor del pómulo y le coloco una gasa, se quito los guantes y tomo asiento una silla frente al paciente, al tiempo que tomaba una libreta.

- Entonces podría será algún virus señor, hay muchos en Suramérica, lastimosamente dentro del barco no contamos con laboratorios para realizarle algunas pruebas, pero le voy indicar que apenas atraquemos se realice algunos, no esta demás, no creo que solo sean los mareos por el viaje, por favor hágaselos urgentemente ¿Viaja con alguien mas? - Pregunto mientras anotaba en una libreta. – ¿Su nombre?

- No señor viajo solo. – Respondió el joven y un nudo se formo en su garganta, pero lo paso rápidamente. – Jules Leblanc. – Mientras miraba como el doctor lo anotaba en la libreta.

- Bueno le voy a recomendar una infusiones de manzanilla para contrarrestar un poco las nauseas y trate de descansar un poco.

- Creo que lo que mas hago es descansar doctor. – Dijo Jules escuetamente.

- Bueno por ahora intentemos con la manzanilla. – Le hizo saber pasándole un vaso con agua, mientras Jules se ponía de pie, recibió el vaso, bebió un poco del líquido y lo dejo en la mesa, para recibir las indicaciones que el doctor le entregaba. – Si presenta algún síntoma diferente, fiebre, dolor de cabeza, algún tipo de sangrado pasa por aquí inmediatamente señor. – Le aconsejo el galeno.

- Lo tendré en cuenta doctor, muchas gracias. – Dijo el joven dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Señor, su gorro. – Le recordó el hombre.

- Gracias. – Respondió el joven tomando la prenda y colocándosela nuevamente, abrió la puerta y miro a ambos lados del pasillo, ubicándose en el barco igual no lo conocía porque era primera vez que salía del camarote desde que entro, ajusto la bufanda un poco y se encamino.

Caminaba y podía escuchar el bullicio proveniente del centro del trasatlántico, tal vez del restaurant o del salón de juegos, un triste piano se escuchaba y sabia que era proveniente del bar, le dieron ganas de ir hasta este y emborracharse para olvidar, para soportar este vacío que lo atormentaba, pero sacudió la cabeza expulsando la idea, no iba a tomar un solo trago, porque no sabia que era lo que tenia y necesitaba estar completamente sano para cuando regrese por Elisa, necesita todas su energías, por lo que siguió de largo al área de los camarotes, subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a primera clase donde se encontraba su recamara, al llegar lo recibió la tibiez del lugar, se quito la bufanda y la coloco sobre el respaldo de la silla seguidamente se saco el gorro y se dejo caer pesadamente aun en la cama aun con el gorro en mano.

Su mirada se poso en el techo de madera hermosamente tallado y sin proponérselo las lagrimas empezaron a quemar su sienes, tenia que llenarse de valor y dejar de lado tanta nostalgia, solo tenia que reforzar sus esperanzas, porque cada segundo que pasaba si bien lo alejaba de Elisa de cierta manera también lo acercaba a ese futuro que les espera juntos.

Las luces del auto iluminaban el camino a la entrada de la mansión Leagan la cual se encontraba en su mayoría iluminada, lo que le decía que sus padres estaban en la casa y los recuerdos de su niñez llegaban a él como golpes de ola, como todo era tan sencillo y su vidas solo giraban entorno a una que otra travesura, nunca pensó que su hermana atravesaría por todo esto, su padre nunca le puso una mano encima, en una o dos oportunidades le hablo seriamente, pero nunca un golpe y ese desgraciado la había golpeado como le dio la gana, verla ahora tan vulnerable, cuando ella siempre fue la mas fuerte de los dos, esa que no se dejaba doblegar por nadie y sabia como darle la pelea a quien fuese, muchas veces se pasaba de altanera con tal de encontrar lo que se proponía, pero ya no queda nada de su hermana, no hay nada de Elisa Leagan, Jules se la cambio para mejor, de eso no hay duda, la hizo mas humana, pero ahora este desgraciado que no es mas que un animal, cobarde y que ahora ella le teme, le tiene miedo, pudo verlo en sus ojos cuando le hablo, cuando le advirtió que no lo dejase.

Sin darse cuenta estaba una vez mas llorando ante la rabia, dolor e impotencia. El auto se detuvo, en la entrada, Paul bajo y le abría la puerta, pero él lo hizo antes sabia que no debía perder ni un segundo, antes de abandonar el auto, limpio las lágrimas que lo adornaban, respiro profundamente para calmarse y se encamino a la entrada.

Llamo a la puerta un par de veces y el ama de llaves apareció bajo el umbral con una sonrisa mas de sorpresa que de alegría al verlo en la casa, Neil apenas saludo y pregunto por sus padres la mujer le dijo que se encontraban en la sala, por lo que él se encamino rápidamente, no pudo evitar llenarse de rabia al verlos tan tranquilos, su padre leyendo y su madre bordando, el sentimiento lo desbordo y lo manejo a su antojo, gritándole que ellos envueltos en calma sin saber el infierno que su hija estaba viviendo, que ellos no se preocupaban por ella, apenas si la llamaban y lo hacían una, dos veces cuando mucho al mes, sin percatarse de su presencia en la entrada del salón, por lo que empezó a aplaudir enérgicamente al tiempo que a sus ojos se asomaban nuevamente las lagrimas de rabia y sus ojos miel ardían ante las misma, mirando a sus padres con un odio que nunca pensó sentir por ellos.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!... veo que están sumamente entretenidos. – Exploto dejando salir en estas palabras toda la rabia que lo envolvía.

- ¡Neil hijo!… - Saludo John cerrando el libro poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que lo colocaba sobre una mesa. – Que sorpresa, no sabia que pensabas venir… ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo tranquilamente, pero desconcertado al verlo y sobre todo por la actitud que demostraba.

- Hijo. – Saludo Sarah acercándose hasta él para abrazarlo, pero el moreno la esquivo.

- Estoy bien… yo estoy bien… ahora mi pregunta… ¿Saben como esta Elisa? – Pregunto sin que la ira menguara, clavando la mirada en su madre.

Ante la pregunta ambos padres se miraron a los ojos y seguidamente desviaron la mirada a Neil, desconcertados.

- Bien… me imagino que esta bien. – Dijo Sarah nerviosamente.

- ¡Te imaginas… te imaginas! ¡¿Crees que esa es la respuesta de una madre?! – Le grito en la cara haciendo que esta se sobresaltara. – ¡¿Desde cuando no la visitas… o al menos la llamas?! – La impotencia de ver a su hermana en tal estado le había hecho perder de momento el respeto por sus padres.

- Bueno la última vez me dijo que estaba bien… ¿Pero a que se debe todo esto Neil?… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Elisa? – Pregunto llenándose de preocupación y obviando la actitud grosera de su hijo.

- No te pregunte la ultima vez, si no cuando fue… ¿Desde cuando te imaginas que esta bien? –Inquirió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima rebelde que se escapo, mientras su corazón latía lenta y dolorosamente.

- Neil… respétame y dime ¿Le ha pasado algo a Elisa?... aunque no lo creo porque Frank nos hubiese avisado. – Expuso la mujer buscando la mirada de su esposo.

- Si Neil cálmate hijo… Frank no nos ha dicho nada… es mas yo tuve una reunión con él esta mañana y aunque no logre hablar con este, si lo hice con su secretaria… y no me han dejado saber nada. – Salió John en defensa.

- ¡Frank no te dirá nada maldita sea!… ¡Ese desgraciado… ese hijo de puta con el que casaron a su hija no les dirá nada porque no le conviene! – Expuso llenándose cada vez más de rabia.

- ¡Neil… controla tu vocabulario que estas delante de tu madre! – Le regaño John. – Por que mejor no te sientas y nos cuentas que esta pasando. – El hombre no podía comprender la actitud de su hijo, mucho menos su visita en Chicago y a esta hora de la noche.

- No… no me voy a sentar… solo vine por tu ayuda padre… necesito que liberemos a Elisa de ese desgr… - Se detuvo ante la palabra y miro a su padre a los ojos. – La ha estado golpeando… - Dijo y un sollozo no lo dejo continuar.

- ¡¿Qué?!... – Pregunto el hombre con sorpresa. - Neil… no… no es verdad… Frank no es de esa clase de hombres… es mas nunca lo ha hecho. – Dijo encaminándose a las escaleras. – Dame un minuto. – Le pidió a mitad de las escaleras.

- ¿Y que pueden saber ustedes si duran meses sin verle la cara? – Le respondió clavando la mirada en su madre, quien al sentir la mirada de Neil sabía que la estaba acusando.

- No me mires así… soy tu madre Neil… yo se lo advertí, se lo dije… si con esa mirada me estas culpando y la reacción de Frank es porque se entero, no me eches a mi la culpa que no he dicho nada…. – Trataba de salvarse.

- ¿Como puedo confiar en que no has sido tu quien le dijo a Frank? – Le pregunto acercándose a ella, aprovechando que su padre había ido en busca de algo.

- Porque es mi hija y no iba a arrastrarla a esto… pero tú si… tú lo sabias y la secundaste. – Le reprocho al joven.

- La apoye, porque se había enamorado y no podía juzgarla, no podía también darle la espalda ante lo que ella sentía, si una vez ustedes la vendieron… la vendieron porque eso fue lo que hicieron, no podían pedirle que nunca el amor llegara a ella ¿O esperaban que se enamorara de Frank?... cuando saben que uno no elije de quien enamorase… ¿Si sabes de que estamos hablando madre?... ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado? – Le preguntaba con convicción.

- ¡Te callas Neil!… ya basta… yo no tengo la culpa de lo que tu hermana estaba haciendo… yo no la metí en la cama de ese desgraciado… y si se enamoro es problema de ella… pudo haberlo evitado. – Le respondió hoscamente.

- ¿Se puede evitar? Dime como porque yo no lo sé. – Le expreso un poco más tranquilo, ante le grito de reprimenda que le soltó Sarah.

- Ella pudo evitar que todo esto le esté pasando y si Frank ha sido violento con ella es porque se lo merece… no es fácil para un hombre enterarse de lo que tu hermana le estaba haciendo… puedo justificar el comportamiento de Frank… - Dijo Sarah nerviosamente.

- ¿Puedes justificar el que él golpeara a tu hija, pero no puedes justificar el que ella se haya enamorad? – Pregunto incrédulo y llenándose nuevamente de ira. – Tienes una piedra por corazón madre… como se te ocurre decir que todo lo que le esta pasando se lo merece…. – Decía Neil pero fue interrumpido por John quien bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué dices que Elisa se merece el que Frank la golpeara Sarah? – Pregunto llegando hasta ella, había ido a cambiarse lo cual hizo rápidamente.

- Vamos Neil… díselo a tu padre. – Fue la respuesta de la mujer mirando a su hijo a los ojos los cuales aun estaban llenos de rabia.

- No le pregunte a Neil… te pregunte a ti Sarah. – Espeto John al ver que su hijo no respondería.

- Bien yo no tengo porque seguir ocultándolo… - Acoto tranquilamente sin desviar la mirada de su hijo. – Pues se lo merece porque tu hija se estaba comportando como una cualquiera. – Dirigiendo la mirada a su esposo quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que ella le decía.

- Madre. – Advirtió Neil arrastrando las palabras.

- Tu hija es la amante de Jules Leblanc… ahora ya lo sabes… - Mirando a los ojos a su esposo. – Comprendes el porque se merece lo que le esta pasando, yo trate de aconsejarla pero no me hizo caso, ya no pude hacer nada mas. – Finiquito ante la mirada cristalizada de John que no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo de su hija, era su niña… ella no podía haber estado haciendo eso.

- Padre… solo vine por tu ayuda, pero si estas lleno de prejuicios y piensas que tu hija merece lo que le esta pasando por haberse enamorado… porque eso fue lo que le paso, y no me vas a ayudar, puedes continuar con tu amena lectura… puede seguir importándote una mierda los sentimientos de tu hija… así como te importaron cuando la obligaron a casarse para que saliéramos a flote, si ella se sacrifico una vez por nosotros, si es gracias a Elisa que aun permanecen en esta casa y cuentas con tus compañías… quien ahora esta muriéndose porque no solo la golpeo ese desgraciado con el que la casaron, sino porque también mato a Jules Le Blanc. – En ese momento miro a su madre quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse. – Y el único consuelo que tiene ahora es que al menos esta esperando un hijo producto de su amor, pero eso no es suficiente… no es suficiente, porque Frank no quiere liberarla y ella no quiere estar con él, ahora le tiene miedo. – Dijo con la garganta inundada en lágrimas, desvió la mesa donde reposaba el libro. – Lo has dejado señalado, puedes seguir donde quedaste. – Le dijo señalando el libro mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

John sabia que Neil tenia razón en cada una de sus palabras, por lo que sin decir una sola se encamino hasta él y le coloco una mano en el hombro para que lo guiara, el hombre pensaba ir en su auto, pero Paul los esperaba, Sarah que aun no salía del asombro de lo que su hijo había dicho acerca de Leblanc al verse sola en la sala se dejo caer sentada y se recrimino por qué no había ido con ellos.

Durante el trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio para no ventilar los problemas delante del chofer, mientras John iba sumido en sus pensamientos y aun le costaba creer que su hija haya sido amante de Jules Leblanc, siempre que vio al joven le pareció ser respetuoso, nunca una mirada lasciva para con su hija, aunque si muchas veces lo vio admirándola, pero pensó que solo era admiración y no era otra cosa que amor. El auto hizo una parada, en una de las principales calles de Chicago, por petición de Neil, quien compro un ramo de rosas y John solo clavo la mirada en las flores, mientras sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, después de unos minutos por fin llegaron a la mansión Wells.

Neil bajo del auto y entro a la casa siendo seguido por su padre quien era el centro de miradas de todos los sirvientes de la mansión Wells, el joven subió las escaleras, ya en el corredor frente a la puerta de la habitación de Elisa el moreno le pidió que esperase un momento, ante lo cual obedeció sin dejar de pensar por qué Frank no hacia acto de presencia.

Neil entro a la habitación la cual se encontraba apenas iluminada por la luz del baño que se colaba por la puerta abierta, se acercó a su hermana quien se encontraba acostada de medio lado dándole la espalda, por el movimiento que esta hizo con su mano, se percato que estaba despierta y también que estaba llorando y limpiaba sus lagrimas, se acercó aun mas a la cama y se sentó con cuidado, detrás de ella y le dio un beso en los cabellos, se quedo en silencio observando el perfil de su hermana y su mirada ausente, coloco con cuidado las flores aun lado y se acercó depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Te tengo una sorpresa. – Le susurro. - ¿Quieres verla?

- Se que viniendo de ti tiene que ser buena… - Susurro, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama dejando descansar su espalda en la cabecera y tomaba las flores. – Son hermosas, muchas gracias hermanito.

- Ya lo veras. – Acoto él sonriente poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta mientras ella lo seguía con su mirada.

- Pensé que la sorpresa solo eran las flores. – Dijo tratando de sonreír, pero su voz se encontraba demasiada ronca por las lágrimas derramadas.

El joven negó en silencio, abrió la puerta y bajo el umbral aparecía su padre quien tenia una marea instalada en su garganta, Elisa al verlo inmediatamente cubrió con sus manos el rostro ante la vergüenza y empezó a llorar, Neil quiso acercarse nuevamente hasta ella pero John no lo permitió fue él quien llego hasta su hija y se sentó al borde de la cama mirando como el cuerpo de ella temblaba ante el llanto y seguía con su cara cubierta.

- Hija… - La voz le sonó ronca ante lo que sentía. – Esta bien… aquí estoy… déjame verte. – Le dijo en un susurro, en ese momento la habitación se ilumino por completo ya que Neil encendió las luces, John aprecio las marcas en las muñecas de la pelirroja, mientras ella negaba en silencio.

- Me… me… muero de la vergüenza… - Apenas logro decir entre llanto.

- No tienes porque hija… - Acercándose mas ella y con cuidado apenas rozaba los cabellos de esta.

- ¿Ya lo sabes? – Pregunto sin aventurarse a retirar las manos de su rostro.

- Si… y quiero que sepas que no te juzgo… perdóname Elisa. – Dijo en un susurro y las lágrimas por fin salieron, Neil sabia que debía dejarlos solos por lo que prefirió salir.

- Me comporte como una cualquiera papá… y me muero de la vergüenza… por favor… no puedo mirarte a la cara. – Dijo entre sollozos. – No ahora que lo sabes.

- Elisa… mi vida, solo te comportaste como una mujer enamorada… no hay nada de malo en eso… yo no veo nada de malo en eso… quien se odia en este momento soy yo por haberte obligado a casarte con quien no querías… por haberte obligado a todo esto. – Hablaba con voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas, en ese momento la joven libero su rostro y a John unas ganas incontrolables de matar a Frank lo invadieron, no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón, como este se contraía ante el dolor y un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, mientras las lagrimas en la garganta lo estaban ahogando, sin pedir permiso se acercó y la abrazo. – Mi vida perdóname… perdóname… yo te voy a sacar de aquí… ya veras… así como te encadene a esta vida también voy a liberarte de Frank… no llores ya veras que todo va a salir bien. – Susurraba y las lágrimas se derramaron sin control.

- Ya nada puede salirme bien papá y tampoco creo que pueda haber algo peor… ya nada de lo que pueda decirme o hacerme Frank puede ser peor… ya acabo con todo lo que había en mi. – Dijo aferrándose al abrazo de John y las lágrimas rodaban con facilidad, tratando de sorberlas, pero era casi imposible.

- Soy yo el gran culpable… si no te hubiera obligado, nada de esto hubiese pasado… no se porque no busque otra solución… - Se alejó del abrazo y llevo sus manos con infinito cuidado a las mejillas de su hija apenas rozándolas mientras la miraba a los ojos, cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No… no papá, sabes ahora te agradezco todo lo que has hecho… - Mientras él negaba en silencio. – Si… si porque si no me hubiese casado con Frank lo mas seguro es que nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Jules…. Y él sin duda es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y me dejo el regalo mas grande. – Dijo llevándose las manos al vientre y dirigiendo la mirada a este, al tiempo que se dibuja media sonrisa en sus labios, seguidamente tomo entre sus manos las de su padre y las guio al vientre.

- No te importa que te haga abuelo nuevamente ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto.

- No… no por el contrario es una bendición… - Acariciando el vientre de su hija con manos temblorosas, le costaba reconocer a Elisa en esta mujer nostálgica y abrumada. – Elisa, hija quiero que te vengas conmigo a la casa… - Hablaba cuando ella intervino.

- Frank no lo va a permitir y papá yo no voy a dejar a Frederick con él, es mi hijo… yo si paso un solo día, tan solo un solo día sin él me volvería loca. – Dijo con convicción.

- Estoy seguro que Frank va a ceder… además que me tiene que dar cuentas de esta bestialidad que hizo contigo. – La voz del hombre demostraba seguridad.

Después de unos minutos Neil llamo a la puerta y ellos lo invitaron a pasar conversaron por media hora mas tratando de alejar de la joven los problemas vividos aunque para padre y hermano esto era solo el principio, pues no pensaban dejar que Elisa siguiese al lado de Frank. John pidió permiso y salió de la habitación dejando a los hermanos a solas.

El padre de Elisa salió de la habitación y se encamino por el pasillo estaba decidido a hablar con Frank, sabia que estaba en la casa, pero el muy cobarde no se atrevía a dar la cara y para colmo no tenia idea que habitación estaba ocupando, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con André que le daba algunas instrucciones a una de las mujeres del servicio, la cual despacho apenas se percato de la presencia de él en el lugar.

- Buenas noches señor. - Saludo con tono ceremonioso al señor Legan, sabia de la presencia del hombre en el lugar, porque los demás compañeros de trabajo le avisaron, pero él no lo vio llegar.

- Buenas noches André… ¿como se encuentra? – Pregunto por protocolo.

- Muy bien gracias señor. – Acoto sin ánimos, quisiera decirle que consternado por toda la situación que estaba ocurriendo con la señora, pero no podía entrometerse en la situación de sus patrones y mucho menos darle el lado a ninguno de los dos, era sumamente difícil para él pero debía ser imparcial.

- André, sé que estas al tanto de todo y sobre todo de que sabes que habitación esta ocupando Frank, te pido por favor que me lleves a esta. – Le dijo sin mas, no podía tener tacto cuando lo único que quería era convencer a Frank de que le permitiese llevarse a su hija.

- Señor… - Titubeaba el hombre, sin saber que decir pues no estaba autorizado para dar esa información. – Es que el señor Wells, no puede atenderlo, en estos momentos esta indispuesto. – Acoto con precaución.

- Se que no estas autorizado André, pero a mi no me importa si no puede atenderme o que no este dispuesto a hacerlo, simplemente tiene que hacerlo… debe hacerlo y tu deber es mostrarme su habitación y si no quieres igual echare abajo las setenta puertas de las setenta habitaciones, por lo que te pido no me hagas perder el tiempo y así podríamos evitarnos un mal momento, igual yo de aquí no me voy hasta que Wells me de la cara y responda por lo le hizo a mi hija. – La voz de John fue determinante como nunca antes.

- Señor entiendo su situación, pero comprenda que mi puesto pende de un hilo, ya me he tomados demasiadas atribuciones que no me correspondían. – Aclaro el hombre.

- Lo entiendo André, pero Frank no tiene por qué enterarse que has sido tu quien me dio la información, no te pido que me lleve solo dime en que habitación se encuentra.

- Esta bien señor, pero por favor no cometa ninguna imprudencia… - Hablaba cuando John intervino.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso caerme a golpes con Frank. – Le dijo con tono amable.

- Esta en el tercer cuarto a la derecha, frente a la recamara principal. – Respondió el mayordomo con cautela.

- Gracias André.

- Estoy para servirle señor Leagan. – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – Con su permiso me retiro. – Acoto y seguidamente se dio media vuelta encaminándose a la cocina.

John llego a la habitación que André le había indicado y llamo a la puerta insistentemente al ver que nadie respondía a sus llamados pero, sabía que estaba ahí, por lo que no se movería un ápice, Frank no tuvo mas remedio que abrirle la puerta y el padre de Elisa no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verle el rostro, sabiendo que Frank debería estar adolorido.

- Fue tu hijo. – Apenas pudo esbozar ante la inflamación en su boca, el hombre estaba irreconocible y John no pudo más que admirar a Neil porque hizo al menos lo mínimo que él se moría por hacer.

- ¿Puedo pasar?… solo quiero que hablemos. - Pregunto el moreno, el francés hizo un ademan para que pasase, lo invito a tomar asiento en un sillón y él mismo ocupo otro.

- ¿Tu dirás? – Le pregunto Frank y John sabia que le costaba hablar, seguramente ante el dolor.

- No voy a preguntarte por qué… solo quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo… ¿Que tengo que hacer para que proceda el divorcio? – Pregunto sin preámbulo.

- Nada, porque no pienso divorciarme… no les voy a dejar mi hijo. – Dijo determinante.

- No te estoy diciendo que nos vamos a quedar con Frederick sabes que hay acuerdos, donde el niño puede pasar días con sus padres… sé que Elisa no permitirá que te prohíban verlo. – Trato de mediar y ser lo mas razonable posible.

- Elisa no esta en derecho de permitir nada… y lo quiero conmigo… los quiero conmigo… quiero a Elisa conmigo… así que no sigas gastando tu tiempo… ahora si ella quiere irse puede hacerlo, pero yo si no permitiré que saquen a Frederick de la casa y mucho menos que ella vuelva a verlo. – Contesto sin opción a replica, su tono dejaba claro que no había cabida a ninguna opción posible.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Frank? – Trato de mediar John. – Se que lo que ella te hizo… - Intento hablar pero el francés lo detuvo.

- No quiero hablar del tema, estoy tratando de olvidarlo… y hago todo esto porque la amo… así que no me voy a divorciar… sé que me he portado como un animal con ella, pero no podía pensar ante el dolor…. – Hablaba sintiendo un nudo en la garganta solo él sabe el sufrimiento por el que esta pasando.

- ¿La amas? – Pregunto sin poder creer en tanto egoísmo, confundido con amor.

- Desde el primer día que la vi, amigo mío… decidí que seria mía y sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo consigo. – Dijo tranquilamente sin desviar la mirada.

- Mi hija no es un negocio Frank… ella también tiene derecho a elegir. – La voz de John evidenciaba su aturdimiento.

- Eso no pensabas cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda y aceptaste mi cortejo para con ella, además yo a ella le he… le había dado muchas libertades, le di todo y mira como me pago… pero ya dije que quiero olvidar y seguir adelante, puedes tener mi palabra que no le pondré una mano mas encima, solo que me saco de mis casillas, porque me mintió… y seguía haciéndolo queriéndome ver la cara de estúpido… y créeme que me ha dolido mas que a ella lo que le he hecho, pero no voy a divorciarme John es mi ultima palabra y si eso es lo que venias a pedirme ya tienes la respuesta así que puedes irte… - Hablaba cuando Leagan intervino.

- Te doy mi empresa, quédate con la casa… Frank te doy todo lo que tengo, pero hagamos esto de buenas maneras… hagamos las cosas como deben ser…

- ¿Como deben ser? – Interrumpió. – Si te refieres a hacerlo legalmente sabes que ganaría, tengo muchas pruebas de la infidelidad de tu hija, deberían estar agradecido que esto no lo saco a luz publica, porque si no ella etaria perdida, tu estarías perdido, no me pidas que sea aun mas condescendiente… no me interesa nada de lo que tienes John, lo único que me interesaba de ti ya lo tengo y no pienso dejarlo ir, ahora si me disculpas estoy algo cansado, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano, algo por lo que deberías estar agradecido es que no levante ningún cargo contra tu hijo, hay mas de once testigos que presenciaron su ataque despiadado y fuera de control, si realmente fuese un desgraciado te aseguro que estaría cenando pan y agua. - El moreno sabia que Frank tenia razón, pero no puede pretender que Elisa siga a su lado por obligación, ya buscaría la manera de convencerlo, ahora es imposible porque esta muy dolido, por lo que se puso de pie y estaba por salir cuando Frank lo detuvo. – Otra cosa… sabes que intento escaparse, por eso la mantengo encerrada, me volvería loco si despierto un día y no la encuentro y sé que se llevara a mi hijo… solo será por un tiempo hasta saber que haya decidió quedarse a mi lado y no tenga que temer. – Dijo con la mirada perdida en un punto imaginario.

John se quedo mirándolo en silencio por un minuto, sin poder comprender a Frank, eso no podría ser amor, no era mas que obsesión, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de la clase de hombre que era antes de aceptar cualquier acercamiento de él para con su hija? Pero ya era demasiado tarde, en lo que si no desistiría seria en lograr que Elisa se divorciara. Termino por salir de la habitación y entro con mucho cuidado a la alcoba de Elisa, encontrándose con ella y Niel dormidos y abrazados, podría jurar que Neil adoraba más su hermana que él que es su propio padre, cerro la puerta y se marcho pues no ganaría nada quedándose ahí, sabia que Neil cuidaría muy bien de ella.

Joshua en los brazos de Luciano Di Carlo contaba una a una las canas de la barba, mientras bajaban las escaleras y el hombre reía ante las ocurrencias del niño que decía que cada cana era un año de vida, se sentía realmente feliz, ni en su mas absurdos sueños pensó que un nieto podría causarle tantas emociones, que un niño fuese tan astuto, recuerda que Fabrizio era audaz, pero este lo ha dejado muy por debajo, a segundos miraba de soslayo a su hijo caminando a su lado y aun le parecía mentira, muchas veces despertaba en la noche y se veía tentando a dirigirse a la habitación que ocupaba su hijo, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo porque la compartía con su esposa, pero quería hacerlo, para asegurarse que estos días maravillosos con él de nuevo en la casa no eran un sueño.

Fueron tanto años obligándose a aceptar su muerte, pero no la aceptaba se le hacia imposible decirle adiós y ahora que lo tiene tan cerca, le cuesta creer que sea verdad, que sea su Fabrizio Alfonzo, aun le preocupa su salud, no esta completamente sano, podrá estar tranquilo el día que no tenga que depender de ningún medicamento, el día que su respiración no dependa de inyecciones inter diarias, mientras seguirá ese miedo latente, porque sabe que puede haber algún rechazo a la medicación, que su organismo cree anticuerpos y entonces sencillamente no tolere la dosis.

Por los momento no le deja al tiempo ganar una, esta cada minuto en el laboratorio trabajando y lo hace conjuntamente con otros laboratorios buscando los avances que Fabrizio necesita. Por mas que quiso no pudo evitarlo y su mano voló al hombro de su hijo regalándole un suave apretón, confortándolo haciéndolo saber que él estaba a su lado, que caminaba a su lado.

- ¿Te tiene cansado Joshua? – Pregunto volviéndose sonriente y esa sonrisa se congelo al mirar los ojos de su padre, deteniéndose ambos, Fabrizio tomo la mano de su padre que reposaba en el hombro y la apretó cálidamente para después darle un beso en esta. – Todo esta bien papá… ya todo esta bien. – Le hizo saber con voz en remanso.

- Lo se Fabrizio Alfonzo… lo se. – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa y encaminándose nuevamente para llegar al salón principal.

- Abuelo… ayúdame, porque se me olvidan los números… pero no le digas a mi tío Manuelle porque me reprenderá… - Dijo señalando una hebra plata en la barba del hombre.

- Esta bien te guardare el secreto, ¿Por cual numero quedaste? – Pregunto cariñosamente.

- No sé, se me olvido ahora tendré que volver a contar. – Respondió soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Bueno esta bien empecemos de nuevo… uno, dos, tres cuatro… - Luciano le ayudaba a contar a su nieto preferido.

- Disculpe señor Di Carlo. – Le hablo el ama de llaves.

- Si. – Respondieron los dos al unísono, por lo que no pudieron evitar reír al igual que la mujer.

- Fabrizio, es para el señor Fabrizio le ha llegado correspondencia. – Aclaro al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre.

- Gracias. – Dijo Fabrizio agarrando el sobre y sin abrirlo se encamino a uno de los muebles donde tomo asiento y Luciano lo hizo en otro sentándose a Joshua en las piernas, sintiendo curiosidad por la correspondencia que le había llegado a su hijo.

Fabrizio rasgo el sobre y su mirada se perdió en las breves líneas que exponía el telegrama y una gran sonrisa se anclo en sus labios, sintiéndose realmente feliz, el corazón le latía intensamente ante la noticia.

- ¿Buenas noticias hijo? – Pregunto Luciano interesado al ver la felicidad en el joven.

- Excelentes padre, el teniente Pétain viene camino a América. – Hablaba Fabrizio cuando Joshua brinco de las piernas de Luciano y empezó a brincar, más que un resorte ante la felicidad.

- ¡Viene mi abuelo Pétain! ¡Viene mi abuelo Pétain! – Repetía una y otra vez al tiempo que Fabrizio empezó a reír al verlo tan emocionado.

El rostro de Luciano no expresaba ninguna emoción, ante la punzada que se anclo en su pecho, ese desagrado que le daba el ver a su nieto e hijo tan felices por la llegada de ese hombre y sobre todo como Joshua lo llamaba abuelo, se supone que su abuelo era él.

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! – Repetía mientras hacia algunos pasos de charlestón. – El vencedor de Verdún… y me llavera a conocer al señor Gustavo Eiffel el que hizo la estatua grande que se ve desde el barco… - Decía realmente emocionado.

- Viene porque piensa reunirse con el presidente… esta en campaña… estoy seguro que será el próximo jefe de estado de Francia. – Decía Fabrizio sonriendo y mirando a su padre.

- Que bien. – Respondió Luciano escuetamente y se puso de pie. – Voy al despacho a leer el diario. – Su tono de voz evidenciaron su incomodidad.

- Padre… - Susurro Fabrizio al ver el descontento en Luciano. – ¿No íbamos a enseñarle a Joshua lo básico del esgrima? – Pregunto dejando a un lado el telegrama.

- Pueden esperar la llegada del teniente, tal vez también les ayude. – Acoto seriamente.

- Papá. – Dijo Fabrizio y estaba por esbozar algo más cuando una carcajada se atravesó en su garganta. – Estás celoso. – Logro decir en medio de risas.

- No tendría por qué estar celoso, ya estoy viejo para sentirme amenazado por la presencia del vencedor de Verdún. – Las últimas palabras las dijo exagerando y enalteciendo al hombre.

- ¡Abuelo! – Exclamo Joshua y corrió hasta él aferrándose a una de las piernas del hombre. – Yo te quiero a ti, también mucho, mucho. – Mirándolo a los ojos. – Tú me enseñas a tocar el violín y me has regalado al señor Lapín y mi abuela me compra mucha ropa… yo los quiero, pero si estas celoso, estas como mi papi, yo lo sé.

- No estoy celoso Joshua. – Respondió el hombre sintiéndose estúpido, porque verdaderamente sentía celos, sentía que el cariño de su hijo y nieto por ese hombre fuese más fuerte del que sentían por él, al fin y al cabo Joshua lo conoce más a él.

- Bueno… entonces enséñame a usar la espada… yo quiero ser un caballero valiente… y recuerda que papi tiene que practicar si no su amigo Ángelo le ganara el sábado y papi tiene que ser el mejor.

- Esta bien, vamos entonces al jardín, las noticias pueden esperar. – Dijo sonriendo y tomándolo nuevamente en brazos.

- Padre estás algo mayor para sentirte amenazado, ciertamente. – Decía al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba de nuevo al lado de su padre hacia el jardín. – Le tengo un gran cariño al teniente Pétain, además de que le estaré eternamente agradecido, sin su ayuda yo hoy no estaría aquí… fue él quien corrió con todos los gastos del hospital en Londres, quien hizo el traslado posible… sin duda un gran hombre… pero. – Se acercó y lo abrazo. – Contra usted nunca podrá competir. – Depositándole un beso en la frente siendo Fabrizio mucho mas alto que Luciano.

- Y le vamos a pagar hasta el último centavo. – Susurro el italiano.

- Padre…- Le dijo arrastrando cariñosamente el adjetivo. – Estoy seguro que el teniente no viene a cobrar, si claro que quiero pagarle, pero dudo que quiera recibir algo a cambio, solo espero que dos de los hombre que mas aprecio en esta vida lleguen a ser grandes amigos y no se conviertan en adolescentes rebeldes compitiendo por el cariño de un hijo. – Dijo alejándose y adelantándose varios pasos.

Luciano abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro casi inmediatamente, pues no encontró las palabras para discrepar, Joshua lo miro y soltó una carcajada, para después acomodar con sus manos los cabellos de su abuelo, quien no tuvo más remedio que encaminarse al jardín y tratar de controlar los celos que lo gobernaban.

Elisa despertó y Neil no se encontraba a su lado, se sentó en la cama dejando descansar la espalda en la cabecera, lo llamo por si se encontraba en el baño pero no obtuvo respuesta, espero unos minutos por si aparecía, mientras revisaba los hematomas en sus muñecas que cada vez intensificaban mas sus colores, pero ya no dolían tanto, se llevo las manos al cuello y sabia que seguro tendrían el mismo color de sus muñecas y que decir de sus mejillas… el dolor había cesado un poco, solo el físico, porque su interior aun estaba destrozado, ya no podría repararlo, no había manera y sin darse cuenta una vez mas estaba llorando mientras recordaba la sonrisa de Jules, seco rápidamente las lagrimas ante el llamado a la puerta y dio la orden para que entraran.

- Buenos días señora. – Saludo Flavia con bandeja en mano, la cual dejo en una de las mesas y se encamino hacia el ventanal y corrió las cortinas logrando con esto que la luz del sol calara por completo en la habitación, por lo que Elisa tuvo que espabilar varias veces para acostumbrar la vista.

- Buenos días Flavia. – Respondió sin siquiera mirar la comida, solo se acostó una vez mas.

- ¿Le preparo su baño o va a desayunar primero? – Le pregunto la joven.

- Ninguno de los dos… no tengo ganas de nada Flavia… - Acomodándose de medio lado para darle la espalda a la joven. – ¿Has visto a mi hermano? – Pregunto lacónicamente.

- Si el señor Neil salió esta mañana temprano… me pidió que le trajera el desayuno y que no abandonara la habitación hasta que terminara con el último bocado... me hizo saber que no tardaría, solo necesitaba reunirse con alguien… - La joven hablaba llenándose de pena ante el estado de su patrona, por lo que decidió acerarse y dar su opinión arriesgándose a un regaño. – Señora, sé que no debo entrometerme… pero la veo muy mal… debería alimentarse un poco, poner de su parte sé que es difícil, pero… - La voz de la mujer se quebró al recordar su perdida. – Debe hacerlo por la criatura… sabe yo tuve una perdida y es horrible… no se lo deseo a nadie… después se me ha hecho muy difícil volver a quedar embarazada… el dolor físico es mínimo a lo que se siente al saber que un hijo se puede escarpar como agua entre los dedos… - Se quedo en silencio mientras limpiaba una lagrima que se le escapo. En ese momento la pelirroja se volvió.

- No lo sabia… - Fue su respuesta. – Lo siento Flavia. – Susurro sintiéndose de cierta manera identificada, ella más que nadie sabía lo que era vivir en carne propia la pérdida de alguien querido.

- No… no se preocupe señora, por favor coma algo… lo necesita por el pequeño, debe alimentarse – Dijo encaminándose a la mesa y tomando la bandeja, al ver que Elisa tomaba nuevamente asiento en la cama.

A pesar de no tener apetito comió todo el desayuno, después se dirigió al baño y con la ayuda de su dama de compañía se baño, seguidamente la joven le busco un vestido blanco sencillo, percatándose de que a su patrona ya se le notaba un poco el embarazo, ella podía apreciarlo ya que estaba acostumbrada a verla desnuda, ya sentada frente al espejo procedió a peinarla y le elaboro una trenza la cual la hizo descansar a medio lado, alegrándose ante el cambio que había dado, pues lo últimos días parecía un espectro, todo el tiempo despeinada y en su mayoría se quedaba con la bata de baño puesta, le regalo una sonrisa al verla un poco mejor al menos de apariencia, aun las marcas tardarían al menos dos semanas para que se borraran, se ofreció a acompañarla a la terraza para que tomara un poco de sol, pero esta se negó, ya había logrado conseguir mucho de la pelirroja por el día de hoy.

Elisa se metió en la cama una vez más y Flavia le alcanzo unas revistas, colocándoselas en la mesa de noche, por lo que la pelirroja se puso a hojearlas, al tiempo que la joven se disponía a salir siendo detenida por su patrona.

- Flavia podrías decirle a Dennis que me traiga a Frederick. – Le pidió mirando a la mujer.

- Claro señora enseguida le aviso. – Dijo regalándole media sonrisa.

Flavia abrió la puerta y casi tropieza con Sarah Leagan quien se había armado de valor y decidió visitar a su hija, para darle palabras de aliento y darle unos consejos como debía hacerlo una madre, la joven hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo, ante lo cual la mujer le dedico una mirada despectiva y la esquivo haciéndose paso para entrar a la habitación de su hija, quien en ese momento levanto la mirada y se topo con la de ella, pero seguidamente la desvió a la ventana y evidentemente dejaba libre un suspiro, Sarah no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el rostro de Elisa y se sintió muy mal por ella.

- Hija… chiquita… mira nada mas como estas. – Acercándose hasta esta y bordeando la cama para sentarse frente a Elisa, rodando una de las sillas que estaban cerca del ventanal. – Lo siento tanto. – Y se atrevió a extender los brazos la joven no dudo un momento y se refugio en los brazos de su madre quien al menos la comprendía y no la maltrato como esperaba. Sarah acariciaba la espalda de la joven quien no pudo evitar llorar, no sabe si es el embarazo, pero últimamente se sentía muy vulnerable y necesitaba apoyo. – Tranquila mi vida, ya veras como todo se solucionara… todo va a pasar… hay veces que la vida nos la hace difícil, pero son obstáculos que debemos vencer, las pruebas de Dios son muy sabias… él sabe porque hace las cosas, a pesar de todo ha sido generoso contigo porque ha logrado que Frank comprenda y no te hunda en un escándalo moral… siempre lo supe Frank es un hombre como ningún otro… es muy admirable de su parte el soportar todo esto sin que llegue a oídos de la prensa. – Susurraba mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de Elisa quien había dejado de llorar y soltado la amarra que la aferraba a su madre, ante las palabras, el como ella comprendía a Frank y con esto le daba a entender que era poco lo que le importaba como ella se sentía por la perdida de Jules, por lo que se alejó lentamente del abrazo y se quedo mirando a su madre fijamente a los ojos y limpiaba bruscamente las lagrimas. La mujer llevo una mano y cubrió la de su hija, quien no retiro el toque porque estaba estudiando la mirada de su madre que se posaba sobre su vientre.

- Esperemos y no marque los rasgos, porque sé que empezaran las habladurías… - Refiriéndose a la criatura. – ¿Sabes que hay maneras de evitar todo esto?... y así no te arriesgas a los malos comentarios, además te deshaces rápidamente de todas esas molestias que acarrea un embarazo. – Le susurro y subió la mirada para ver a su hija quien la observaba con ira en ese momento, la conocía muy bien y eso era lo que gritaba el gesto. – Elisa… hija no me mires así… por favor… solo busco una solución… sabes que todo… todo lo que hago en la vida es pensando que es lo mejor para ti. – Le dijo con voz temblorosa al ver el semblante de la joven.

En Elisa se acumuló la rabia, poco a poco ante cada palabra dicha por su madre, sintiendo el corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, llenando los bordes de tolerancia y esa marea enardecida agitaba fieramente sus olas y ese mar embravecido simplemente ¡Estallo!

- ¡¿Sabes que es lo mejor para mi?!... no tienes la mínima idea, ¡No la tienes! lo mejor para mi fue ver a Jules dormido después de nuestra primera noche juntos… - Exploto con una mezcla de dolor, tristeza, rabia e impotencia. – Que me besara la espalda… escucharlo reír… - En este punto las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, mientras a ella llegaban rápidamente todos los momentos vividos al lado del amor de su vida, mientras Sarah la miraba atónita. – Todos y cada uno de sus besos… él era lo mejor para mi y tu no sabes lo que es eso Sarah… no lo sabes. – Dijo con rabia mientras toda ella temblaba a causa de la misma. – Eres un ser vacío, una pobre mujer frustrada, me das pena… lastima… - Hablaba con dientes apretados, tratando de controlar su rabia y sus llanto.

- Hija pero la vida no se detiene… ella continua y tú debes seguir… debes regresar a tu vida… con tu esposo… - Trataba de remediar un poco, obviando las palabras cargadas de odio de Elisa, sabia que estaba dolida.

- ¡Mi vida se detuvo maldita sea!… se detuvo Sarah… yo me quede… me quede. – Dijo llorando abiertamente sin poder seguir conteniéndose. – Puede que para ti siga adelante, pero para mi no… porque lo extraño cada vez mas, a cada segundo porque él era mi vida… en él descubrí lo que es vivir y por qué vale la pena que estemos aquí… me comprendía como nadie… me hacia reír de verdad… cosa que tú nunca te preocupaste por lograr, ahora no me pidas que aborte a mi único recuerdo de lo que fue lo mejor para mi… no lo pienses… ¡Estas loca! yo… yo cuando Frank intento alejarme de Frederick sentí como se me iba el alma… el suelo se me acabo, se me abrió un hueco… creo que eso es lo que siente una madre cuando alguien al menos amenaza a un hijo… uno muere… agoniza… verdaderamente no entiendo que clase de madre eres… yo solo sé que por mis hijos yo mato… mato… así sea a la mujer que creí mi madre y sino quieres que termine por volverme loca y actuar es mejor que te lárgate… no vuelvas… nunca… - Espeto con rabia, mientras su madre se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la puerta, sabia que la rabia en Elisa era peligrosa y veía en ese esa decisión a lastimarla y mas aun cuando la joven le lanzo la revista. - ¡Lárgate! No quiero verte en mi vida… estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que mates a mi bebé… a lo único que me quedo del amor… la única cosa que puedo matar en este instante es el recuerdo de una madre… para mi te has muerto Sarah… ¡Estas muerta! – Le gritaba mientras trataba de contener sus instintos para no salir de la cama y abofetearla al sentir la sangre galopar burbujeante por sus venas.

- Elisa… - Trato de hablar desde la puerta, se encontraba realmente sorprendida, aturdida y aterrada ante las palabras y actitud de su hija, pero la joven la detuvo.

- ¡Lárgate! – Le grito con todas su fuerzas, por lo que la mujer termino por retirarse, se encamino por el pasillo llorando, nunca había visto a Elisa rechazarla de esa manera, a maltratarla de esa manera y ella solo esta buscando la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas, porque si sabe que la creatura marca los rasgos de ese desgraciado, aun cuando este muerto no le perdonara lo que hizo, la manera en como puso en contra de ella a su propia hija, anoche no supo como definir los sentimientos que la asaltaron, muchas veces había deseado que eso pasara, pero tener la certeza, le habían causado algo realmente contradictorio.

Elisa trataba de respirar y controlar esa mezcla de ira e impotencia que la estaban dominando, como se le ocurría a su madre insinuarle que se deshiciera de su hijo, solo por el maldito que dirán, acaso por sus venas corría lejía, la joven se limpiaba las lagrimas con rabia, estaba cansada de sentirse estúpida, de que no era suficiente con los maltratos físico y verbales de Frank, como para que ahora venga su madre a hacerle tal oferta.

Como quisiera que Jules estuviese en este momento, estaba segura que él tendría las palabras exactas que la hicieran sentir en calma, aunque pensándolo bien si la causa era atentar contra la vida de su hijo, no quisiera estar en los pies de su madre, sabría que Jules no podría controlarse, lo defendería a costa de lo que sea.

* * *

_**Quiero morir si de mi vida no hallo...**_

_**Quiero morir si de mi vida no hallo**_

_**la meta del misterio que me guía,**_

_**quiero morir, volverme ciega y fría**_

_**como la planta que fulmina el rayo.**_

_**Si lo que ansío decir es lo que callo,**_

_**y si he de aborrecer lo que quería**_

_**sin asco y sin vergüenza hasta este día,**_

_**si todo lo que intento es mero ensayo,**_

_**será porque he vivido de mentiras.**_

_**Por no morir quiero morir. El viento**_

_**que suena entre los muros con sus liras**_

_**o el hibisco bermejo, o el fragmento**_

_**de la luna, siempre algo, hasta mi queja,**_

_**me deslumbra y me deja más perpleja.**_

_**Silvina Ocampo.**_

* * *

**Nota de autor: Chicas primero que nada disculpen te las haya hecho esperar tanto, pero es que he estado sumamente ocupada, con el trabajo y escribiendo, a veces se me complica muchísimo, estoy ansiosa esperando Diciembre para tomar vacaciones. **

**Sé que quieren matar a Frank, yo también lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no es el momento oportuno, el viejo goza de buena salud, Neil brindándole amor y compañía a su hermana sin embargo esto no evita el que cada vez se llena mas de impotencia. **

**Jules con sus malestares de embarazo ni modo, ya Elisa se lo paso, eso le pasa por no controlarse y andar de lujurioso, claro eso él no lo sabia. **

**Ahora si ando de rapidin, les doy las gracias infinitamente por cada uno de los reviews, por la comprensión y apoyo. **

**Abrazos!**


	209. capitulo 61

_**Hola chicas disculpen la demora, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero es que como les comente anteriormente había tenido algunos problemas laborales, los cuales ya solucione, pero esto me trajo consecuencias y no me había dejado concentrarme para ofrecerles el siguiente capitulo, pero basta de tanta chachara como dicen en mi país y aquí estoy de nuevo. **_

_**Feliz fin de semana!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 61**_

_**Y estando a tu lado me encuentro feliz, me basta y me sobra tu amor…**_

_**Cuando se tiene un querer como el tuyo…**_

* * *

El alba apenas despuntaba cuando abandono la mansión Wells, dejando a Elisa profundamente dormida, salió rumbo al edificio Andley en el centro de la ciudad, el viaje duraba aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, tiempo suficiente para aclarar un poco sus ideas y plantearse como haría para entrevistarse con su primo Archivald, aunque su hermana estaba renuente a hacer del conocimiento de este, por todo lo que estaba pasando, se vio obligado a dejar de lado su petición de no involucrar a mas nadie en este asunto y buscar la ayuda de Archie, él era uno de los mejores abogados del país y seguramente encontraría una salida al problema de Elisa; liberarla del yugo al cual la tenia sometida Frank.

Tiempo atrás pensó que conocía el odio, que odiaba a Terruce Grandchester, a sus primos, a Candy… pero estaba totalmente equivocado, ese sentimiento que tuvo hace años no se compara en lo mas mínimo con el que le llena el pecho en estos momentos, con esto que hacia que su sangre se convirtiese en lava ardiente y agitase su corazón con dolorosa rapidez, cada vez que recordaba todo lo que es miserable le estaba haciendo a Elisa, cada vez que cierra los ojos y la imagen maltratada, humillada y sumisa de su hermana se apodera de su cabeza, jamás pensó ver a Elisa derrotada, no de esta manera, pues ni siquiera el día que se caso con ese maldito viejo la vio tan falta de voluntad y eso le dolía hasta partirle el alma. Su hermana había cambiado, lo había hecho gracias al amor, para bien… es una persona maravillosa y especial, llena de alegría y belleza, de vida… Elisa se veía tan viva, como nunca antes imagino verla y ese miserable se lo había arrebatado todo de un solo tajo, sin contemplaciones, sin detenerse a pensar un instante que si todo esto llego hasta este punto fue debido a su descuido, al abandono al cual sometió a su hermana, no contento con prácticamente haberse impuesto, haberla comprando, también la dejo olvidada esa jaula de oro… Elisa en lugar de tener todo, carecía de todo.

- Buenos días señor Leagan, que alegría verlo por aquí ¿Cómo esta? – Lo saludo Nancy con una sonrisa amable, que intentaba disimular su sorpresa, cuando lo vio llegar a presidencia.

- Buenos días Nancy, bien gracias ¿Tú como has estado? – Pregunto por protocolo, la verdad no estaba para esto, pero debía alejar de su cuerpo esa tensión que lo estaba matando.

- Muy bien gracias señor… ¿Viene a ver a su primo, el señor Archivald? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Efectivamente, solo que no pude anunciarme y no sé si este disponible – Contesto.

- No tengo nada anotado en la agenda, hoy es sábado y no hay muchos compromisos… creo que se encuentra reunido con George evaluando la semana, seguro estará feliz de verlo, venga conmigo por favor – Menciono la mujer encaminándose en dirección opuesta a la oficina de presidencia.

- Gracias – Esbozo Neil demasiado preocupado para detenerse a preguntar a donde iban.

El joven abogado y el administrador conversaban animadamente sobre la carta que habían recibido de Albert días atrás, donde emocionado como un niño relataba sus aventuras en tierras maya junto a su esposa; ambos habían llegado al acuerdo que cuando contestasen no hablarían de trabajo, puesto que no deseaban disminuir el entusiasmo del rubio con informes y balances, aunque estos arrojasen excelentes resultado. Un toque en la puerta capto su atención, el chico dio la orden para entrar y sus ojos captaron la figura de Nancy acompañada por Neil.

- Señor Archivald, su primo desea verlo… me tome la atribución de traerlo a su despacho - Menciono la mujer mirando al joven.

- No te preocupes Nancy, mi primo siempre es bienvenido… sobre todo si sigue emulando mi estilo al vestir – Bromeo Archie colocándose de pie con una gran sonrisa, aunque sorprendido de ver a Neil allí, cuando se despidieron no menciono nada de regresar pronto.

- Siempre tan modesto… buenos días George, Archie ¿Cómo se encuentran? – Saludo acercándose a los sillones donde se encontraban ambos.

- Bien Neil ¿Usted como esta? – Menciono George, que como buen observador noto de inmediato que algo aquejaba al chico.

- Bien gracias… vine porque necesito tratar un asunto de suma importancia contigo Archie – Lanzo sin mas rodeos, sentía que cada minuto era vital.

- Entiendo… por favor toma asiento ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – Inquirió mirándolo y entendiendo que la cuestión era seria, sobre todo por esta visita inesperada.

- No… no estoy bien, gracias – Contesto el moreno.

- Los dejare solos para que puedan hablar, estaré en la oficina por si me necesitan – Dijo el administrador colocándose de pie.

- Gracias George – Indico Neil mirando al hombre.

Este asintió en silencio dedicándole una mirada de preocupación y procedió a salir de la oficina acompañado por Nancy, algo grave estaba pasando por el semblante que tiene el joven Leagan, lo más probable es que fuese algo personal, pues el último informe de la sede que gerencia en Charleston no podía dar mejores resultado. Una vez solos en el despacho Neil se dejo caer en uno de los sillones con vista al ventanal sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, dejando libre un suspiro y cerrando los ojos; Archie lo observaba con cuidado estudiando su actitud, mientras un extraño presentimiento se apodero de su pecho, nunca había visto a Neil tan angustiado, se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de su primo.

- ¿Qué sucede Neil? - Pregunto sin rodeos.

- Es Elisa… necesito que me ayudes a librarla de Frank Wells… necesito que mi hermana obtenga el divorcio Archie y necesito que sea cuanto antes – Contesto abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en el chico, llenos de preocupación.

Archie se quedo pasmado ante las palabras de su primo, la verdad estas lo desconcertaron por completo, sabia que algo le preocupaba en demasía, pero jamás pensó que se tratase de Elisa, ¿Por qué querría Elisa separarse de su esposo? Hasta donde sabia todo entre ellos marchaba perfectamente, era obvio que quizás la diferencia de edad traería consecuencias con el tiempo, pero su prima solo se había resignado a su destino o al menos esa era la impresión que daba… de inmediato un recuerdo llego hasta su cabeza, sin embargo lo desecho enseguida reprochándose a si mismo por tener esos pensamientos sobre Elisa.

- No entiendo Neil… ¿Por qué Elisa desea algo así? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? Estos procesos por lo general son lentos y engorrosos… no es mi especialidad, pero por mi experiencia y la convivencia con los pocos abogados que se dedican a ello, puedo asegurarte que es muy difícil… - Decía cuando el joven lo interrumpió.

- No me importa cuanto tenga que pagar o lo que tenga que hacer, pero necesito sacar a mi hermana de la mansión de Frank Wells, alejarla de él… liberarla de su yugo… - Se interrumpió pues sin querer estaba dejando ver mas de lo que debía, dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Elisa debe dejar esa casa Archie, por favor no me hagas preguntas… solo ayúdame a llevarme a mi hermana y a mi sobrino de ese lugar – Agrego mostrando su angustia.

- Es evidente que algo muy malo ha ocurrido, pero no puedes pedirme que no te hagas preguntas Neil… si voy a encargarme de esto necesito saber cuales son los motivos que alega Elisa para separarse de Frank Wells… - Exponía y una vez mas Neil lo detenía.

- Que ese hombre es una maldita bestia… un miserable manipulador, que solo se ha encargado de hacerle la vida a mi hermana un infierno desde que llego a su vida, que le ha arrebatado a Elisa todo… incluso su esencia, mi hermana ya no es ni la huella de lo que había conseguido y todo por ese… - Se detuvo temblando de la ira, cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente. – Elisa no lo ama, nunca lo ha hecho… tal vez no me creas pero a ella la obligaron a casarse con él, mi madre armo todo este circo para casar a su hija con Sir Frank Wells, para regodearse en el rimbombante titulo de mierda del viejo y salvar a mi familia de la quiebra… - Esta ultima frase la dijo con tanto dolor y odio que su voz se rompió.

Por lo que dices… es evidente que Wells no le dará el divorcio de manera pacifica, Neil… - Archie libero un suspiro y miro a su primo a los ojos – Sé que Elisa nunca amo a su esposo… de haberlo hecho te aseguro que su vida no fuese lo que es ahora, el amor te transforma de tal manera que es imposible de ocultar… todos somos un ejemplo de ello, pero todavía no logro entender, ella lucia feliz en ocasiones y llegue a pensar que había encontrado en el francés su complemento en la vida, que a pesar de todos los pronósticos Elisa llevaba una vida calmada y feliz al lado de este hombre… obviamente estaba equivocado por lo que me cuentas, pero sin la colaboración de Wells todo será más cuesta arriba, además esta la custodia del niño, lo mas seguro es que el hombre nos de la pelea por esta – Menciono estudiando sus reacciones.

- Justamente con eso la tiene presionada… con quitarle a Fred, sabes bien que ese pequeño es la vida de Elisa y hará hasta lo imposible por permanecer junto a él… pero yo temo por ella, no quiero que siga un día mas en esa casa, necesito sacarla de allí Archie y sé que no se ira sin llevarse a su hijo, el miserable de Frank no va a ceder un milímetro ya lo ha dejado claro, pero nada de eso me importa, no dejare que me amedrente… puede ser el mismo demonio, pero ni aun así impedirá que libere a mi hermana y a mi sobrino, ella tiene miedo y si no ve, nada seguro con respecto al niño no dejara esa casa – Indico luchando por no mostrarse derrotado.

- Era de sospecharse, Neil sabes perfectamente que puedes contar con mi apoyo para ayudar a Elisa, pero necesitamos argumentos mas contundentes que los que acabas de darme para comenzar con el proceso de divorcio, además… sabes a lo que se expone Elisa con todo esto ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Te aseguro que nada de eso nos importa, todo el mundo puede lanzarse contra mi hermana, tacharla de persona no deseada… eso me importa un carajo y a Elisa también Archie, lo único que realmente importa en este momento es que mi hermana obtenga su libertad y que pueda retomar su vida… que al menos tenga eso después de haber perdido tanto, Elisa merece paz y no vivir en constante zozobra, temiendo lo que ese malnacido le pueda hacer… dime que necesitas para introducir la demanda y lo buscare – Esbozo con seguridad.

- Bueno… lo primero es hablar con Elisa, necesito verla y que conversemos acerca de los riesgos que se corren en este proceso, buscar a alguien especializado en la materia que por supuesto estará bajo mi supervisión para asegurar que haga las cosas bien y no vaya a dejarse sobornar por Wells… también esta la familia Neil, debemos hablar con tus padres y hacer de su conocimiento la decisión de Elisa… incluso tendrías que informarle a la tía abuela y a Albert… - Decía cuando su primo lo interrumpió colocándose de pie.

- No creo que sea necesario involucrar a tantas personas en esto… Elisa ni siquiera sabe que vine a verte, sabes como es ella… no le gusta provocar lastima, ni compasión en los demás, siempre se hace la fuerte solo que ahora, ahora no sé Archie… mi hermana esta derrotada, además dudo que puedas verla, ese miserable no la deja salir de la casa, la tiene vigilada – Contesto y la rabia crecía de nuevo dentro de él.

- Por mas que quieras no podemos desligar a la familia de esto Neil… sabes que es imposible, lo mas probable es que la tía exija un consejo familiar para discutirlo, por no mencionar que será la primera en poner el grito al cielo cuando se entere, por suerte nuestro tío no es así y estoy seguro que apoyara a Elisa si todo esto es para su bienestar… ¿Por qué dices que Frank no deja salir a Elisa? Ese hombre no puede hacer algo así, sin importar que ella sea su esposa, no puede privarla de su libertad, eso es un delito y si es inteligente sabe que podemos utilizarlo en su contra – Indicó colocándose de pie para buscar los ojos de su primo, sabia que le estaba ocultando mucho.

- La amenaza con quitarle a Fred si lo hace, el muy miserable le abre las puertas para que salga pero le arrebata al hijo de sus brazos y la chantajea con este… te juro que con el odio que le tengo lo que mas deseo es verlo siete metro bajo tierra, nunca pensé que le desearía tanto mal a alguien como se lo deseo a Frank Wells… aunque quizás lo único que quiero es que se haga justicia. – Dijo.

- No tomes las cosas de manera tan visceral Neil, debemos pensar con cabeza fría para no darle ventaja a Wells… la verdad nunca imagine que el hombre fuese así, se notaba tan amable y tranquilo, un obsesionado con los negocios eso ni quien lo discuta, pero jamás lo imagine tan vil… bueno si Elisa no puede salir entonces iré yo a verla… - Se interrumpió a ver que Neil negaba con la cabeza y esquivaba su mirada.

- No puedes hacerlo Archie… al menos no por ahora, como te dije Elisa no quiere que su situación se sepa, si estoy aquí es porque sé que solo no podre contra Frank Wells, el miserable tiene mucho poder aunque me pese admitirlo – Explico en tono calmado para disuadir a su primo.

- Nosotros también lo tenemos Neil y lo sabes… puede que Frank Wells tenga mas dinero que los Andley, pero no mas que todos si nos juntamos y te aseguro que la familia se unirá para apoyar a Elisa, además nuestro apellido tiene mucho mas peso que Wells en este país, él es apenas un recién llegado con ínfulas de Dios, los Andley llevábamos generaciones en América, nos hemos ganado el apoyo y el respeto de todo el mundo… Elisa debe comprender eso también si esta dispuesta a dejar a su esposo, llena de temor no ganara nada mas que darle poder a Wells…

- Si vas a ver a Elisa pondrás sobre aviso a Frank, él sabrá de inmediato que estamos planeando algo y moverá sus piezas para impedirlo, debemos actuar con precaución para evitar que ese hombre gane terreno – Indico el chico en tono frio.

- No necesariamente tiene que pensar así… Elisa y yo somos primos, podría ir a visitarla con mi familia para no levantar sospechas… - Decía cuando Neil lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza, era obvio que existía un motivo mas grande para impedirle visitar a su hermana, Archie dejo libre un suspiro y se lanzo sin rodeos a preguntarle – Neil dime la verdad… ¿Por qué no puedo ver a Elisa? ¿Por qué ella ha decidido en este momento separarse de Frank Wells? ¿Y por qué debe temerle tanto? – Pregunto y pudo ver la tensión apoderarse del moreno, pero este se mantuvo en silencio – No intentes ocultarme lo que ocurre porque de una manera u otra terminare enterándome, si deseas que te ayude con Elisa debes ayudarme tú a comprender la verdadera magnitud de todo esto… ¡Por Dios somos familia! Si no confiamos los unos en los otros ¿Entonces en quien lo haremos? – Inquirió en tono molesto al ver que su primo mantenía la misma actitud.

Neil se encamino hasta el gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad, su mirada se perdió en esta un par de minutos, mientras en su cabeza cientos de imágenes chocaban entre si y su pecho se llenaba de rabia y de dolor, sus ojos se humedecieron pero lucho por no derramar una lagrima, dejo libre un suspiro lento y pesado, para después volverse y clavar su mirada en el joven.

- Necesito que… Archie yo sé que tanto Elisa como yo apenas nos hemos ganado tu estima, que durante mucho tiempo nuestras diferencias sobre pasaron la unión familiar entre nosotros, pero quiero pedirle que antes de juzgar abras tu corazón e intentes comprender, que recuerdes que Elisa es apenas una chica y que también tiene un corazón, uno hermoso y maravilloso… solo escucha en silencio lo que tengo que decirte y no me interrumpas pues esto no es fácil para mi – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos, su primo asintió para que continuase – Bien… será mejor que tomes asiento – Le indico señalando uno de los sillones mientras él se apoyaba en el escritorio.

Neil comenzó su relato intentado dejarle en claro a Archie que su hermana jamás planeo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Jules Leblanc, que Elisa simplemente se había enamorado y se había entregado a ese sentimiento completamente, que tanto ella como el francés vivían a diario un infierno, no solo por estar separados sino por lo que le estaban haciendo a Frank, también que ambos lucharon por alejarse durante un tiempo, pero todo esto solo les causo mas dolor. Archie recordó aquella ocasión cuando conoció a Jules Leblanc cuando almorzaba junto a Elisa y aunque en aquella ocasión se negó lo que parecía ser evidente ahora todo encajaba perfectamente, se mantuvo en silencio tal y como le había pedido Neil, pero mas de una vez tuvo que cerrar los ojos y reprimir un suspiro… quizás un lamento al comprobar que la vida de Elisa había sido una verdadera pesadilla, le asombraba que esto no lo hubiese escandalizado, tal vez en otra época hubiese pensado que Elisa era una desvergonzada, una persona vil y manipuladora que había jugado con los sentimientos y el honor de su esposo… pero simplemente no podía encajar a la Elisa que él había descubierto meses atrás, con aquella joven caprichosa y malvada que fue en su adolescencia, ahora comprendía tantas cosas… él vivo el dolor de la joven cuando seguramente estaba separada de Leblanc, si, era eso lo que la hacia sufrir aquel día en Charleston – La voz de Neil lo regreso al presente cuando, unas palabras lo golpearon con fuerza.

- Mato a Jules Leblanc… - Mencionaba Neil y se interrumpió por la mirada de Archie.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto asombrado, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Frank los descubrió… aun no sabemos como lo hizo, pero lo cierto es que le tendió una trampa a Elisa, le envió una nota haciéndose pasar por Jules para encontrarse en el apartamento de este, mi hermana no sospechaba nada y cayo en esta… él muy infeliz… - Neil se detuvo pues no podía siquiera esbozar lo que le había hecho a Elisa, le dolía demasiado, respiro profundamente para pasar el nudo en su garganta y proseguir – Hasta ahora no se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Jules… los diarios no han reseñado nada, lo mas probable es que Frank lo haya desaparecido para que no pudiese ser inculpado – Agrego intentando mostrarse tranquilo, pero el dolor en su mirada era evidente.

- ¿Cómo esta Elisa? – Pregunto Archie con la voz ronca por el nudo en su garganta.

- Destrozada… como era de esperarse, no solo emocional o moralmente – Contesto esquivando la mirada del chico, pero dándole la respuesta con su actitud.

- ¡Maldito! ¿Se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima a Elisa? – Pregunto lleno de rabia, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Estuvo a punto de matarla… es un milagro que no perdiera la criatura que lleva dentro… - Se paso las manos por el cabello, cerrando los ojos para drenar la rabia que lo embargaba - ¿Ahora entiendes por qué debo sacar a Elisa de esa casa? Ese maldito es un animal… mi pobre hermanita, tan frágil, tan pequeña e indefensa, completamente sola… tan sola Archie, a manos de ese miserable que le ha arrebatado todo, que la ha humillado y maltratado a su antojo… yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, no puedo dejar que mi hermana siga sufriendo primo, ya lo ha hecho demasiado – Dijo y las lagrimas que lo ahogaban al fin corrieron por sus mejillas, bajo la mirada apenado y un sollozo se escapo de sus labios.

Archie también sintió su corazón escogerse de dolor ante las palabras de Neil, la rabia que minutos atrás sentía se había transformado en un profundo pesar, en impotencia agobiante y palpable, sin darse cuenta sus ojos también se habían humedecido y las lagrimas estaban por desbordarlo, se coloco de pie y acorto la distancia entre él y Neil, coloco una mano en el hombro de su primo y este levanto la mirada inundada en lagrimas, en un movimiento espontaneo y sincero Archie lo atrajo hacia él y lo amarro en un abrazo.

- Ella solo me tiene a mi Archie… ahora solo me tiene a mi y no puedo dejarla sola… no quiero hacerlo… - Dijo el moreno aferrado a su primo, entre sollozos, llorando como un niño.

- No lo harás… no lo haremos Neil – Menciono Archie con la voz ronca, se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y los de él también estaban bañados en lagrimas - ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegos? ¿Cómo no vimos lo que pasaba y detuvimos todo esto a tiempo? Stear siempre me lo dijo… Elisa no es mala… actúa así para protegerse, es una coraza… para que no puedan lastimarla, pero llegara el día que esa coraza no le servirá de nada, cuando se enamore ¡Dios si mi hermano hubiese estado vivo! Si Stear lo hubiese estado quizás… - Su voz se quebró al final.

- Nos confiamos… ella lo hizo, Leblanc también y yo… no quería hacerla sentir mal, no quería presionarla pues ya bastante tenia con todo lo que vivía a diario, solo me gustaba verla feliz… él la hacia feliz – Expreso sin poder evitar llorar.

- Lo siento tanto Neil… lo lamento tanto, se supone que debíamos cuidar de ella… así como de Candy, son nuestra familia, era nuestro deber velar por su bienestar, dudo que Anthony y Stear se sientan orgullosos de mi en estos momentos – Esbozo alejándose de su primo mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- No ganamos nada con lamentarnos ahora, yo tampoco he sido el mejor ejemplo de hermano… me marche para curar mis propias heridas y la abandone a su suerte… pero pretendo reparar mis errores, no descansare hasta ver a Elisa librada de ese bastardo, hasta ver a mi hermana ser quien era antes que Frank Wells le arrebatara todo… sé que Elisa podrá recuperarse, es fuerte y ahora tiene una razón mas para salir adelante, el bebé que espera es de Jules – Explico y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios al pronunciar las ultimas palabras.

- Cuenta conmigo para conseguir esto Neil, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para liberar a Elisa de esa cárcel donde la tiene ese miserable… y para que pueda tener a sus hijos junto a ella, si logramos inculpar a Wells de la muerte de Jules tendremos esta batalla ganada, pero debemos actuar rápido antes que a Frank se le ocurra algo mas para impedirnos actuar… hoy mismo me podre en contacto con varios colegas, evaluaremos la situación y si existe la posibilidad que Elisa pueda abandonar la casa de Wells y llevarse al niño con ella mientras dura el proceso – Menciono con seguridad retomando su postura profesional.

- No te imaginas cuanto deseo que esto se haga posible, deseo llevarme a mi hermana a Charleston y alejarla de todo esto… sobre todo para evitarle el dolor de ver en algún diario la noticia de la muerte de Jules si llega a aparecer el cadáver – Indico el chico.

Después de eso la conversación continuo por varios minutos mas, Archie insistió una vez mas en visitar a Elisa pero Neil lo convenció para que no lo hiciese al menos no por el momento, su hermana mostraba aun los estragos de la golpiza que le había dado Frank y sabia que solo se deprimiría aun mas si su primo la veía de esta manera.

El hermoso contraste del cielo gris y los arboles que se vestían de amarillo sumergían en un hipnotismo la mirada verde oliva, sintiendo sobre sus mejillas el frio roció de la mañana, posándose con sutileza y robándole un hermoso rubor a estas, apenas amanecía, pero su pequeño quiso salir al jardín para que su mascota caminase un poco fuera de la jaula.

- ¡Mami! – La voz de su hijo hizo que desviara la mirada de ese impresionante cuadro. – Mira el señor Lapín casi no se ve entre las hojas. – Hablaba Joshua que se encontraba de rodillas sobre la grama cubierta por el follaje caído, señalando al pequeño conejo de color amarillo claro que daba pequeños saltos alejándose de ellos, al ver que este se alejaba cada vez mas se puso de pie y corrió, temiendo que su mascota se escapase.

- Joshua déjalo que salte un poco, no ira a ningún lado. – Le dijo Marión sonriente.

- Mami se puede perder. – Dijo sin hacerle caso a su madre. – Y yo lo quiero mucho.

- Está bien síguelo, pero de lejitos, ten cuidado con las hormigas recuerda que eres alérgico. – Acoto la rubia sentada sobre las hojas secas, vigilando cada paso del niño.

Joshua se acercó al conejo y se puso a gatas observando cuidadosamente como el animal con sus patas delanteras separaba las hojas secas y así aprovechar el verde pasto, el cual empezó a comer.

- Señor Lapín comes mucho, te pareces a mi tío Manuelle. – Hablaba el niño muy bajito para no ahuyentarlo, con la mirada topacio perdida en el movimiento de la pequeña boca del conejo.

Al momento la mascota empezaba a dar salto alejándose una vez mas, Joshua se puso de pie y empezó a seguirlo, llegaron al pie de un árbol y el animal olfateaba el lugar, mientras hacia esto la mirada topacio fue captada por un diminuto bulto, se acercó temeroso, pues no sabia que era eso, cuando este empezó a piar.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – Llamo enseguida a Marión, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió al lugar sintiendo temor de que le hubiese picado alguna hormiga o que hubiese visto algún animal peligroso. – Mira mami. – Dijo en medio de un puchero y poniéndose de cuclillas, para estar más cerca del animal, la rubia al ver el animalito se arrodillo.

- Seguramente se ha caído del nido, es un pichoncito de paloma. – Acoto ella tomándolo, logrando que el animalito chillara más, Marión miro al cielo, buscando entre las ramas del árbol algún nido, pero no lo veía tal vez la brisa se lo había llevado. – Creo que esta lastimado y tiene frio…. – Hablaba sintiendo a la palomita temblar entre sus manos.

- Pobrecito mami, vamos a curarlo y a darle comida. – Susurro el pequeño conmovido. – Seguro tiene frio. – Hablaba al tiempo que se quitaba la bufanda.

- Mi vida te puedes refriar. – Acoto la madre con media sonrisa al ver la calidad de ser humano que estaban criando.

- No mami, mejor llevémoslo dentro… - Acomodando la prenda en las manos de Marión para cubrir a la pequeña paloma y se encamino. – Señor Lapín, regresemos a la casa, que tenemos que curar al bebé paloma. – Hablaba con el conejo mientras lo cargaba y se encaminaban a la casa. – Mami abrígalo muy bien.

- Esta bien abrigado Joshua. – Respondió tendiéndole una mano y guio al niño mientras que él llevaba en un brazo abrazado al conejo y Marión en su otra mano al pichón herido.

Llegaron a la casa y Joshua corrió a llevar a su mascota a la jaula, mientras Marión se sentó en una equina de la sala en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, dejando a la paloma en el centro de sus piernas envuelta en la bufanda mientras la revisaba y el animalito chillaba, la joven se percato de que tenia en una de las alas en las cuales apenas crecían plumas, un raspón, tal vez se lo hizo con la caída. Joshua regreso y se puso de rodillas al lado de la chica, observando atentamente lo que ella hacia.

- ¿Que tiene mami? – Pregunto al ver que su madre le movía el ala.

- Estoy verificando que no este rota… no, no esta rota solo esta un poco lastimada, porque no vas al cuarto y traes el maletín de primeros auxilios, el que esta en la mesa al lado de la cama. – Le pidió y Joshua se puso inmediatamente de pie y salió corriendo. – ¡Ten cuidado con las escaleras! – Le advirtió sonriendo, al ver ese interés en él.

El niño corrió con cuidado por las escaleras pero al estar en el pasillo y si corrió más rápido, apenas se detuvo frente a la puerta y sin perder tiempo se puso de puntillas y giro el pomo, la abrió y sus ojos topacios se posaron en su padre sentado en la cama con la espalda adherida a la cabecera, mientras que su abuelo sentado al borde del lecho enviaba vía intravenosa el medicamento, los dos posaron su mirada en el niño, el cual se encontraba algo agitado por el esfuerzo.

- Buenos días papi… buenos días abuelo. – Dijo entrando ya que cuando salió esta mañana al jardín con su madre Fabrizio aun se encontraba dormido.

- Buenos días campeón… ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto al verlo llegar solo.

- Buenos días Josh. – Saludo Luciano apenas desviando la mirada de lo que sus manos hacían.

- No papi no pasa nada. – Dijo bordeando la cama. – ¿Abuelo me puedes prestar tu maletín? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. – Es que mami lo necesita… - Hablaba cuando Fabrizio se incorporo en la cama.

- ¿Le paso algo a tu madre? – Pregunto alterándose un poco, sin importar la aguja en su antebrazo.

- No papi, es que… nos encontramos una paloma bebé y esta lastimada, mami y yo la vamos a curar… ella esta abajo.

- Está bien. – Expuso Luciano terminando la labor, se quito los guantes y alcanzo el maletín. – Pero es que el maletín pesa, vamos yo te acompaño. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie. – Así cuentan con mi ayuda.

- Yo también voy. – Acoto Fabrizio sentándose al borde de la cama y calzando las pantuflas, preferiría bajar descalzo pero sabe que a su padre no le gusta y mucho menos si el piso se encuentra frio.

Los tres salieron de la habitación Luciano llevaba el maletín en la mano y Fabrizio tomaba la mano de su hijo, bajaban las escaleras cuando el mayor de los Di Carlo vio a Marión sentada en el piso, no era propio de una dama, si habían varios muebles, pero al parecer ella se sentía mas cómoda así, no le parecía malo, solo algo inapropiado, recuerda que ella le dijo que eran humildes, solo que él aun no sabe hasta que punto, ella siempre lo había sido tal vez no conto con una educación apropiada de una señorita.

Eso pensaba él pero a Fabrizio una sonrisa se le había anclado en el rostro, él soltó la mano del niño y se adelanto llegando mucho antes hasta ella, quien al verlo intento ponerse de pie, pero él se arrodillo a su lado.

- Buenos días. – Le susurro mirándola a los ojos y acunando con una de sus manos la mejilla de ella. – Me dejaste dormido… te juro que me angustie, cuando no te encontré en el baño.- Hablaba y se acercaba para depositarle un beso en los labios, pero ella se alejó un poco.

- Amor, tu papá. – Le advirtió cariñosamente, pero antes de que pudiese parpadear y mucho menos hablar, sintió el suave y cálido toque de los labios de él sobre los de ella.

- Eres mi esposa. - Susurro acariciando con el pulgar los labios femeninos y perdiéndose en la mirada de ella. – ¿Que tienes ahí? – pregunto bajando la mirada y viendo el pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

- Un pichón, tal vez la lluvia hizo que cayera de su nido… - Respondió anclando la mirada en el animal.

- Buenos días Marión. – Saludo Luciano y le tendía el maletín a Fabrizio. – ¿Como te sientes esta mañana? – Pregunto refiriéndose al embarazo.

- Buenos días señor. – Respondió regalándole media sonrisa a su suegro. – Muy bien gracias. – Llevándose por instinto una mano al vientre.

- ¿Has tomado las vitaminas? – Pregunto con voz cariñosa, se le era imposible no ser sobreprotector, esa era su esencia, sabia que lo había hecho con Fabrizio, además de imponerle sus ideas, pero aun se le escapaba esa forma de ser.

Fabrizio solo bajo la cabeza y negó en silencio mientras sonreía, al ver como su padre trataba a Marión como si fuese una niña a la cual se le olvidaba tomar sus medicamentos.

- Si señor. –Respondió la joven para después desviar la mirada a su esposo y tratar de contener la risa al verlo burlarse de ella.

- Bueno entonces yo los dejó para que curen al pichón ya después lo regresaremos al nido. – Se dio media vuelta y se encamino a la cocina.

Joshua se puso de rodillas y admiro el animalito le acaricio la cabeza apenas con la yema de su dedo índice y ante el desconcierto de sus padres de puso de pie y salió corriendo en la dirección que Luciano había tomado.

El abuelo apenas entraba a la cocina cuando hasta el llego el niño y le tomo una de las mano, ante el toque Luciano bajo la mirada a su nieto.

- ¿Abuelo, puedo quedarme con el bebé paloma? Por favor abuelo. – Le pidió suplicante con esos ojos grandes y hermosos.

- Joshua no puedes quedártelo, debe regresar con sus padres, necesita el calor de la madre hay que regresarlo al nido. – Le dijo colocándose de cuclillas y con voz suave.

- Pero abuelo, mi mami y yo no vimos el nido, ella dice que tal vez la lluvia lo tumbo y yo quiero cuidarlo, puedo hacerlo abuelo, mami me ayudara. – Le pidió una vez mas amansando aun más su actitud.

- Pero Joshua… - Intentaba hablar pero una vez mas el niño intervino.

- Pero abuelo. – Suplico casi con lágrimas en la garganta. Luciano dejo libre un suspiro y se puso de pie.

- Esta bien, puedes quedártelo… - Le dijo con media sonrisa. - No se porque no puedo decirte que no… - Estas palabras eran mas para él mismo. – ¿Donde quedo mi decisión y fuerza de voluntad contigo pequeñito? – En ese momento el niño empezó a brincar.

- Yupi… gracias abuelo… gracias. – Mientras reía, desbordando esa felicidad y energía que poseía, se paro delante de él.

- Bueno cuando regrese del laboratorio, le comprare la jaula, comida y todo lo necesario para que sobreviva aquí en la casa. – Expuso sonriente tomando ambas manos del niño y parándolo encima de sus pies, empezó a caminar, mientras el niño reía al ser guiado encima de los pies de su abuelo.

Joshua elevo al cabeza y se perdió en la mirada de Luciano que brotaba risas, esa mirada sonreía y el gesto de felicidad y dicha era envidiable.

- Sabes abuelo una vez papi me dijo que eras el mejor papá del mundo y que también eras el mejor medico de todo… de todo el mundo. –Hablaba mientras que al hombre se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al saber lo que Fabrizio pensaba de él. – Ahora sé que es verdad, además sé que eres también el mejor… mejor que todos los abuelos del mundo… eres el mejor hombre abuelo. – Dijo con admiración y Luciano tuvo que tragar en seco para pasar las lágrimas que lo inundaron.

- Gracias. – Esbozo con voz ronca y en ese momento lo cargo, para después darle un beso en la frente, sintiéndose completamente perdido ante ese ser tan pequeño, realmente su nieto era especial, en tampoco tiempo lo amaba con una intensidad insuperable. – Ahora ve a hacerte cargo de tu nueva mascota. – Y lo colocaba de nuevo en el suelo.

- Si abuelo, voy volandooooo. – Dijo y salió corriendo con los brazos extendido como si fuesen unas alas, Luciano se volvió y se quedo admirándolo.

- Es un ser especial, es la alegría materializada. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Fiorella, quien llego hasta él y lo abrazo, ella había observado pero decidió mantenerse resguardada tras la puerta que da al cuarto de la alacena.

Luciano se doblo un poco y le deposito un beso en los labios a su esposa, uno que poco a poco fue cobrando vida, haciéndolos temblar ante las sensaciones que el roce de labios y lenguas despertaba en ellos aun a esa edad y después de tantos años juntos, el amor y la pasión se mantenía intacta como el primer instante. Fiorella amaba esa forma tan dominante de él, tan centrado, inteligente y Luciano amaba esa picardía en ella, tan sublime y elocuente a la vez, además de esa pasión indómita que la define, esa que también heredaron sus hijos.

- ¡Me lo voy a quedar! ¡Me lo voy a quedar! – Cantaba Joshua llegando hasta sus padres que lo miraban sonrientes. – Mi abuelo me dio permiso. – Su voz demostraba la emoción que lo embargaba.

En ese momento llegaba hasta ellos Manuelle y la señorita Hamilton, presentándose listos para salir, últimamente salían, muy seguido y no sabían porque, Marión le había preguntado y él solo había respondido que estaban haciendo algunos tramites, pero ella lo conocía muy bien y lo notaba preocupado.

- Buenos días papito. – Saludo la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa desde donde se encontraba sentada. – Buenos días señorita Hamilton.

- Buenos días. – Saludo Fabrizio quien también había tomado asiento en el suelo y frotaba con cuidado al pichón para brindarle calor.

- Buenos días… - Saludaron los dos al unísonos. – ¿Que tienen ahí? – Pregunto el teniente.

- Tío es mio, es un bebé paloma, mami y yo lo encontramos en el jardín. – Hablaba mientras trepaba a los muslos del rubio. – Está lastimado tío. – Dijo con congoja. – Pero lo vamos a curar, mi abuelo dice que puedo quedármelo, va a comprar todo para que se quede conmigo.

- Si ya me di cuenta que te metes a tu abuelo en el bolsillo de la braga. – Dijo Manuelle sonriente, Joshua lo miro desconcertado al no entender, por lo que abrió y reviso el bolsillo delantero de la braga.

- Tío aquí no esta mi abuelo, él es muy grande aquí no cabe. – Dijo con toda la inocencia que poseía y eso fue detonante para que todos soltaran una carcajada excepto la señorita Hamilton que apenas sonreía. – ¿Por qué se ríen? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Por nada Joshua, es que solo quise decir que manipulas a tu abuelo a tu antojo, ellos hacen todo lo que tu les pides… - Le explico Manuelle.

- Es que yo no le pido cosas difíciles, lo que si quiero papi. – Desviando la mirada a Fabrizio. – Es que le digas a la mamá de Fred que lo traiga, yo quiero que vea a… a… necesito un nombre para el bebé paloma, no puedo llamarlo así todo el tiempo. – Acoto cayendo en cuenta de que aun no le colocaba un nombre y en ese momento una idea surgió en su pequeña cabeza – ¡Puedo llamarlo Manuelle!… - Dijo emocionado y desviando la mirada al rubio. - Como tu tío, porque Fred tiene un perrito que se llama Neil como su tío… mira si tiene las plumitas amarillas, si se parece tío. – Hablaba emocionando sin darse cuenta de que a su tío se le había congelado la sonrisa.

Mientras que Fabrizio bajo la cabeza y miraba al pichón entre sus manos tratando de contener la carcajada la cual simplemente explotaría si le veía la cara a Manuelle, sin embargo no podía controlar la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Por que no lo llamas como tu padre. – Expuso Manuelle al ver la burla de Fabrizio y por no meterse con su hermana que también había desviado la mirada a la ventana para no reír abiertamente.

- Se parece es a ti. – Respondió Fabrizio sin poder retener más la carcajada que se escucho en casi toda la mansión.

Fiorella y Luciano escuchar reír a su hijo de esa manera era un milagro que hacia eco en sus oídos, solo él poseía esa alegría, esa energía, aun no saben como le hicieron para vivir todo este tiempo en su ausencia, solo hacía falta Fransheska para que todo fuese perfecto, pero confíaban en que Albert estaba cuidando muy bien de ella.

No pudieron evitar dirigirse a la sala, pues no les bastaba con solo escucharlo les hacia falta ver ese gesto en él, por lo que llegaron sonrientes al lugar, todos reían menos el teniente y no les costos deducir que se reían a causa de él.

Neil había logrado que Frank reactivara las líneas telefónicas en la casa y llevo un medico para que la revisara y le colocara un control de embarazo, la verdad es que el tiempo en Chicago se le estaba agotando, había mantenido contacto con Vanessa y todo era cada vez mas difícil, si al menos su tío estuviese en el país, pero apenas empezaba a disfrutar de su Luna de miel. Llego entrada la noche y se acostó al lado de su hermana, preguntándole que le había dicho el medico, si había comido, como se sentía. Ella respondió de la mejor manera posible, pero también estaba preocupada porque sabia que su hermano había abandonado el trabajo estos últimos días, además no podía dejar por mucho tiempo sola a Vanessa que ya estaba próxima a dar a luz.

- Neil… debes irte. – Le dijo en un susurro mientras él descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros y ella le acariciaba los cabellos. Neil cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, pues no quería irse pero sabía que debía hacerlo. – Y no quiero que me digas que no lo harás… sabes que Vanesa esta sola.

- Elisa yo… yo no quiero dejarte sola… - Dijo al fin con la voz ronca.

- No te preocupes… se cuidarme sola hermanito… no me va a pasar nada… prometo llamarte a diario… pero debes regresar a Charleston ya has perdido mucho tiempo por mi culpa. – Con voz tranquila tratando de que él no desistiera de su partida, aun cuando ella sentía morirse porque él había sido su único apoyo. – Ya nada puede hacerme daño… sabes que soy fuerte… no lo logro Sarah cuando vino esta mañana.

- ¿Sarah vino? – Pregunto él deteniéndola y elevando la vista para mirar a su hermana.

- Si… pero como siempre con sus prejuicios… no sé que le vio mi padre a esa muñeca vacía… - Hablaba tratando de entender a su madre.

- Tal vez con él se comporto de otra manera… o será lo que me he imaginado de unos años para acá. – Dijo tranquilamente.

- Que solo fue matrimonio por conveniencia… - Completo Elisa. – Sabes que también lo he pensado, por eso nunca se les vio enamorados, nunca he visto en ellos muestras de amor, cuando mucho cariño… tal vez sea costumbre… es lo que ella pretende, que me acostumbre… y espero poder hacerlo, porque ya no me queda mas que hacer… - Elisa sentía un nudo en la garganta porque sabia que no tenia salida alguna.

- No debes acostumbrarte Elisa… debes tratar de liberarte y te juro que te ayudare… estoy en eso. – Le dijo Neil deteniéndola. – He estado investigando las debilidades de Frank y créeme que las tiene… - Dijo en voz baja pero con convicción, por lo que Elisa le deposito un beso en los cabellos.

- Debes dejar de hacer de detective privado. – Dejando libre media sonrisa. – Y regresar al lado de tu esposa e hijo, mañana mismo regresas a Charleston… Frank no me hará nada, pues ya sabe que tengo quien me defienda… creo que le ha quedado claro… y a Sarah yo misma me encargue de dejarle claro que no la quiero ver en mi vida… no se de donde saque tanto valor... solo a ella se le ocurre que voy a permitir que le haga daño a mi bebé. – Dijo sin pensar solo se dejo llevar por la conversación. En ese momento Neil se incorporo quedando sentado y encaro a su hermana.

- ¿Qué te propuso Sarah? – Pregunto arrastrando las palabras, ante la rabia que se despertó en él al saber de hasta donde era capaz de llegar su madre.

- Nada… no tiene importancia Neil… son solo estupideces de Sarah. – Acoto la joven al ver el cambio en su hermano.

- No… no, no son estupideces… ¿Sarah te pidió que abortaras?… ¿Eso te pidió Sarah? – Pregunto a Elisa exigiendo la respuesta.

- No… solo lo sugirió Neil... - Respondió nerviosamente. En ese momento el joven se puso de pie y salía de la habitación. – Neil… Neil… - Ella lo llamaba para que no saliera pero el joven no se detuvo.

El moreno se estaciono una vez mas frente a su casa y al ser recibido pregunto por su madre al ama de llaves quien les dijo que se encontraban cenando, por lo que paso directamente al comedor, la vio con el cubierto en la mano llevándose un bocado, mientras que su padre revisaba unos papeles y masticaba, por lo que se acercó rápidamente y tomo a Sarah por el brazo jalándola para ponerla de pie, haciendo que el cubierto cayera, al tiempo que ella lo miraba sorprendida.

- No vuelvas a acercártele a Elisa... – Decía el joven con voz dura, cuando su padre lo interrumpió.

- ¡Neil! Suelta a tu madre inmediatamente. – Le exigió al tiempo que dejaba caer con rabia los papeles sobre la mesa y se ponía de pie. - ¡Respétala! – No entendía porque ese comportamiento tan brusco y grosero para con su propia madre.

- Que respete ella también padre. – Dijo soltándola bruscamente. – Respeta a Elisa… no te le acerques. – Le advirtió con esa rabia que galopaba en su sangre.

- Soy tu madre Neil ¿hasta donde piensas llegar? ¿Vas a golpearme también? – Le pregunto con la garganta inundada. - ¿Qué tan mal he hecho? – Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos como si ignorara el porque la actitud de su hijo.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho… no quiero saber que por error te le acerques a Elisa víbora. – Le expuso molesto. – No quiero saber hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por defenderla madre. – Amenazo con dientes apretado ante la rabia e impotencia.

- Neil deja de hablarle así a tu madre. – Le expuso John, al ver la altanería de su hijo.

- Ella no es mi madre… es el diablo… estas casado con un demonio… - En ese momento una bofetada de John cruzo el rostro de Neil, quien apenas si se inmuto.

- Discúlpate con tu madre inmediatamente… y te vas… debes respeto. – Le dijo temblando a causa de la ira.

- ¿Que la respete?… y ella si no puede tener el mínimo respeto por la vida… - Le dijo a su padre y se volvió para encarar su madre. – ¿Te parece respetable pedirle a tu hija que aborte tu propio nieto? – Le pregunto con lagrimas ahogando sus ojos, pero no las derramo.

- No es mi nieto… un hijo producto de adulterio no lo considero mi nieto y menos si es hijo de ese hombre. –Respondió Sarah molesta, estaba cansada de que la vieran como la mala cuando solo quería que todo saliese bien, solo quería ayudar a remendar los errores de sus hijos.

- Pues es tu nieto, más que cualquier otro, porque es producto del amor… aunque te reviente así es… - Le expuso Neil señalándola.

- Sarah ¿Como pudiste?… ¿Cómo?... ¿Estas loca? ¿Como le pides eso a tu hija?… - Preguntaba John, completamente indignado. - Ve a la habitación que tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Le dijo John con rabia, ante los ojos sorpresivos de la mujer. - ¡Lárgate a la habitación! – Le grito al ver que ella no se inmuto, la mujer le dedico una mirada de odio a su esposo y se retiro a la alcoba, ya cuando esta no se encontraba John prosiguió. – No te preocupes Neil yo cuidare de Elisa… no voy a permitir que tu madre siga con su estupidez… - Encaminándose a la sala.

- Estoy realmente preocupado padre, tengo que irme, no puedo estar más tiempo en Chicago. – Hablaba al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles y sintiendo como el calor de su sangre mermaba de a poco. – Pero no quiero dejar a Elisa, temo que ese desgraciado la maltrate nuevamente, hoy me reuní con Archie y no se puede hacer nada por ahora, me siento tan estúpido, siento tanta impotencia, porque yo no pude hacer nada cuando me suplicaba que la ayudase, que no quería que la casaran… - Hablaba al tiempo que colocaba los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazaba sus dedos tratando de disminuir esa impotencia que lo dominaba, bajo la cabeza y dos gotas de lagrimas se estrellaron contra la alfombra. – Ya no sé que hacer… ya no puedo hacer nada.

- Frank no le va a poner una mano encima nunca mas… él me dio su palabra hijo. – Acoto John sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

- Aun puedes creer en la palabra de ese maldito, su palabra me vale mierda padre… yo solo quiero hacerlo polvo… si vieras su descaro, su puta seguridad al hablar, sabe lo que hace y eso me revienta las pelotas, porque no puedo hacer nada. – Decía y las lágrimas se desprendía con facilidad.

- Necesitamos encontrar el cuerpo de Leblanc… eso tiene que ayudarnos en algo. –Hablaba John buscando una solución.

- Archie ya le ordeno a George que se encargara de buscar el cuerpo, hable con él hace unas horas y no hay señales hasta ahora, se han movilizado, han ido a la morgue, al cuerpo policial y nada… según George el lago sirve como fosa a muchos de los de la mafia, hunden los cuerpos, hemos pensado que tal vez ese maldito hizo lo mismo… y para la mala suerte de mi hermanita… si encuentran el cuerpo y tiene como comprobar adulterio tampoco hay nada que hacer la Ley lo justifica, a esa conclusión llegaron Archie y George después de estudiar el caso con cabeza fría. – Hablaba Neil y su voz estaba cargada de impotencia y tristeza.

- La Ley lo ampara en eso tienes razón, pero estoy seguro que la familia de él no lo hará, necesitamos buscar la manera de comunicarnos con la familia, el único que conozco cercano es Gerard Lambert, pero no tengo su dirección, ni idea de como comunicarme con él.

- Los únicos que tienen esa información son Candy y el tío, ellos tiene la dirección de Lambert en Francia… yo la verdad no quiero incomodar al tío, porque estoy seguro que se regresara inmediatamente, otra que puede tener esa información es la tía abuela, mañana iré a pedírsela. – Hablaba y veía al final del túnel una luz de salvación.

- Pero debes ser muy cuidadoso hijo, la tía no puede enterarse de lo de Elisa porque la va a juzgar duramente lo mas seguro es que la repudie, por los momentos debemos guardar el secreto, no quiero que mi hija sea expuesta a tantos maltratos emocionales… temo decirlo, pero la tía si la obligara a que se deshaga…

- Y yo no lo voy a permitir padre. – Intervino Neil al comprender lo que John estaba por decir. – Tendrá que deshacerse de mi primero… solo te agradezco padre que me mantengas informado de todo, de lo mas mínimo. - Le voz del moreno era una suplica. – Eso mismo me dijo Archie y le hice que me jurara por su hija, que no dirá ni una sola palabra a la tía abuela.

- Debemos ser muy precavidos hijo, espero que Archie no diga nada, porque ya no quedaría en decisión de nosotros, todo es más complicado de lo que parece, Elroy podría llamar a consejo familiar y ya no podríamos hacer nada.

- Papá… papá te juro que me va a explotar la cabeza. – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y entrelazando los dedos en las hebras castañas. – Como quisiera poder sacar a Elisa de todo esto… siento demasiada impotencia. – Hablaba y las lágrimas brotaban fácilmente. – ¿En que momento pasó todo esto? – Se preguntaba a si mismo.

John se puso de cuclillas y se acercó a su hijo abrazándolo fuertemente, sabiendo que el único culpable de todo esto era él por incompetente, por no haber hecho bien su trabajo, por arriesgarse estúpidamente y sobre todo por cobarde, por aceptar que Frank le brindase ayuda con tal de cortejar a su hija, él sabia perfectamente que esas eran sus intensiones y simplemente se hizo el desentendido ante todo, ante las intenciones de Frank y ante las suplicas de su hija.

Dos días después Neil abordaba el tren con destino a Charleston, logro quedarse un par de días mas a pesar de la insistencia de su hermana porque se fuese antes, pero no debía dejarla sola, en uno de los momentos mas difíciles de su vida, siente tanto estar tan lejos y no poder visitarla a diario, estuvieron mas de media hora abrazados, él lloraba, pero ella ya no lo hacia, solo le daba palabras de aliento y tratando de convencerlo de que todo estaría bien, mostrándose fuerte, cuando él sabia muy bien que por dentro era un montón de escombros.

Su mente voló inmediatamente al momento preciso en que entro a la habitación y la encontró realmente hermosa, se había vestido, maquillado y peinado como si fuese a asistir a una fiesta, solo que su color predilecto era el negro y esa sonrisa que a millas gritaba era fingida, sin embargo abarcaba su rostro, aunque no hiciese iluminar su mirada, esta se había apagado definitivamente, él no pudo evitar sorprenderse, por lo que dejo libre un silbido de admiración.

- Te ves realmente hermosa. – Apenas logro decir ante su mezcla de emoción y desconcierto.

- ¿Te parece? – Pregunto al tiempo que lentamente daba una vuelta.

- No… no me parece… estas, eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto. – Dijo acercándose y tomándole la mano le dio un beso en esta y su mirada se poso en el rostro de ella, el cual aun estaba marcado por la golpiza que le propino ese maldito, sin embargo esta no opacaba su belleza, sabe perfectamente que fue lo que Leblanc vio en su hermana, comprende por qué cayo rendido a sus pies. – ¿A donde vamos? – Pregunto emocionándose un poco.

- Yo a ningún lado, pero tu di debes regresar a Charleston, no puedes estar mas tiempo aquí Neil, debes cuidar de Vanessa, ella esta a solo semanas de dar a luz, el doctor me dijo que a las primerizas normalmente se le adelanta el parto y por eso debes estar con ella… yo ya estoy bien… mírame. – Dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados, mostrándose completa ante él.

- Elisa… - Iba a decir algo mas pero la voz se le quebró y un sollozo se le escapo.

- Deja de llorar Neil… - Se acercó a él quien la amarro en un abrazo. – Te prometo que estaré bien… hora mismo me siento muy bien, tanto que si no tuviese estos horribles hematomas, llamaría a Sarah para irme de compras. – Dijo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- No… no quiero que Sarah te manipule… Elisa no… - Hablaba cuando ella interrumpió.

- No voy a permitir que le hagan nada a mi niño… porque quien se atreva a tocarme para hacerle algún daño lo va a lamentar, entonces tu próxima visita tendrías que hacérmela en prisión. – Le dijo encaminándolo a la cama donde tomaron asiento. – Ahora solo me falta algo. – Acoto volviéndose y buscando en la gaveta de la mesa de al lado de la cama, saco un estuche de terciopelo negro. – Quiero que me los guardes muy bien, no quiero que me lo quiten… - Neil no pudo evitar abrirlo y un nuevo sollozo se escapo de su garganta, al ver el collar de esmeraldas y diamantes, la miro a los ojos y ella asintió en silencio. – Me lo trajo de Colombia… - Los ojos de Elisa se llenaron de lagrimas pero las retuvo con todas sus fuerza, no derramo ni una sola, sabia que no podía hacerlo, respiro profundamente y volvió medio cuerpo , estiro una vez mas el brazo y tomo un portarretrato. – Y esto también, por favor Neil cuídalos por mí... quiero que estén seguros.

- Se… se ve hermosa Cleopatra aquí. – Dijo él mientras que la marea de sentimientos lo arrastraban de un lugar a otro.

- La dibujo unos días antes de que mi Cleo muriera… hizo un gran trabajo ¿No crees? – Pregunto sonriente con la mirada en el dibujo.

- Magnifico diría yo… no sabia que dibujaba tan bien… lo siento tanto Elisa… no mereces esto… no lo mereces. – Susurro y una vez más el llanto lo gobernaba.

- Shhh… tranquilo hermanito, todo esta bien… estoy bien. – Susurro y se acercó a él depositándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella trataba de pasar las lagrimas que se arremolinaban en su garganta.

- No me quiero ir, no… si no puedo llevarte conmigo. – Dijo con voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas.

- Bueno Neil Leagan, no puedo irme, no voy a dejar a Frederick en manos de Frank, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, sabes que no voy a permitir que ese desgraciado vuelva a maltratarme… si por mi fuera lo matara, yo… lo odio Neil, pero mas odio mi maldita cobardía… por que he tenido oportunidades para matarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo… no puedo, hay algo en mi que lo impide…

- Y no vas a cometer ninguna locura Elisa… - Intervino él. – No quiero que empeores las cosas, yo te prometí liberarte y lo voy a hacer… yo hable… - Estaba a punto de decirle que le había comunicado a Archie, que él estaba al tanto de toda la situación, pero ella le había pedido el no involucrar a la familia, porque la iban a juzgar y nadie comprendería, no quería ser digna de lastima, por lo que prefirió no decirle que tuvo que recurrir a su primo, si no se molestaría con él. – Yo solo te juro Elisa que voy a lograr que Frank te de el divorcio. – Sentencio y ella le regalo una sonrisa.

El tren vibraba mientras lo alejaba cada vez mas de Chicago, un niño de unos ocho años frente a él lo miraba desconcertado al verlo llorar, pero se le hacia imposible comportarse como un macho insensible cuando una parte esencial de él se quedaba encerrada y agonizando, sufriendo como nadie, al menos había logrado encontrar de manera discreta el teléfono de Gerard Lambert en Paris, también la dirección, pero una carta duraría mucho tiempo en llegar y él lo único que quería era reventar cuanto antes esas cadenas que mantienen atada a Elisa, llevársela con él, protegerla, por lo que se amor de valor, se trago todo su orgullo y llamo a Lambert, pero para su mala suerte, esa que a cada minuto crecía, le informaron que Gerard aun no llegaba al país, tal vez en unos días, por lo que le dejo a su padre toda la información él se encargaría de llamar y encontrar la manera de comunicarse con Jean Paul Leblanc.

Estaba seguro que el padre de Jules no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, la muerte de un hijo no se perdona y entonces él vendría a pedirle cuentas a Frank Wells, esa seria la oportunidad para poder llevarse a Eliza, necesitaban un punto débil por el cual atacar y hacer justica con su hermana.

Fabrizio salió del baño completamente vestido, con un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero marrón, bufanda a cuadros negros y marrones, además de unos guantes los cueles llevaba sin colocar, solo por si enfriaba aun mas el clima, su mirada topacio se poso en la cama, la cual era adornada por el mas precioso de los ángeles, que se encontraba dormido, sin proponérselo un suspiro se escapo de su pecho al ver hermosa y tersa piel de vientre el cual cada vez lucia mas abultado, su nena estaba creciendo rápidamente.

Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a la cama y con el mayor de los cuidados, tomo la sabana y arropo a su esposa, la cual llevaba la cobija por las caderas, se vio tentado a darle un beso, pero prefirió no hacerlo para no despertarla, era realmente temprano él sol ni siquiera salía, sabia que todos en la casa estaban aún durmiendo, le tocaba escaparse era la única forma de poder salir solo.

Sobre la mesa de noche coloco la nota que le escribió estando en el baño, para que cuando despertase la leyese y no se preocupase por él aunque sabia que era nota era en vano, porque igualmente Marión va a querer enloquecer cuando no lo vea a su lado. Con el mismo cuidado salió de la habitación, cerro con toda la precaución que poseía cerro la puerta y se encamino por el pasillo, aun la mansión se encontraba en penumbras, recorrió el salón y tomo el pasillo que lo llevaba a una de las terrazas, donde lo esperaba Gabriel.

- Buenos días señor Di Carlo. – Saludo el hombre.

- Buenos días Gabriel, por favor llámame Fabrizio siento como si tuviese a mi padre al lado y fuese a él a quien le hablaras. – Le pidió mientras el chofer le abría la puerta del auto.

- Como usted diga señor… - Trataba de hablar cuando el joven intervino.

- Fabrizio. – Le recordó que lo llamase de esa manera con voz amable y el hombre asintió en silencio, espero a que el chico subiese y cerró la puerta para después bordear el carro, subió y lo puso en marcha, miro al joven por el retrovisor.

- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – Pregunto sin atreverse a abusar de más confianza.

- La verdad Gabriel, es que no tengo la mínima idea, pero tú si sabes ya que has llevado a mi cuñado a hacer varias diligencias últimamente, me gustaría que me llevaras al primer lugar donde fueron. – Le dijo el joven y el chofer asintió en silencio.

- Es un viaje algo largo ya que esta prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad señor. – Acoto el hombre, saliendo de la propiedad. – Además de que no es un sitio muy seguro. – Le advirtió con voz amable.

- ¿Y sabes que fueron a hacer a ese lugar? La verdad es que mi cuñado parece una tumba, le pregunto y me dice que todo esta bien, pero sé que algo le preocupa, solo que no quiere preocupar a mi esposa. – Hablaba cruzando su mirada de vez en cuando con la del chofer, que trataba de desviar lo menos posible su vista del camino, ya que la espesa neblina le dificultaba la visibilidad.

- Señor… disculpe Fabrizio, es que no puedo ventilarle a otras personas las conversaciones que se llevan a cabo dentro del auto, yo en esos momentos debo hacerme el sordo, tal como me pide su señor padre. – La voz del hombre denotaba pena, pero no debía irrespetar las reglas de sus patrones.

- Gabriel para el auto un momento. – Le pidió Fabrizio y el chofer obedeció. El joven bajo antes de que él hombre pudiese reaccionar y se encamino a la parte delantera del vehículo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió, ante la mirada atónita de Gabriel. – Aquí yo no soy ningún señor… ese es mi padre que ya esta viejo, a mi puedes tratarme como un amigo mas… sé que no puedes, pero te prometo que nadie se va a enterar que me has dicho algo, solo quiero saber que es lo que se trae mi cuñado… - Al ver que el auto aun seguía estacionado. – Ahora si puedes continuar manejando. – Regalándole una sonrisa para que confiara en él. – Créeme que solo quiero ayudar, pero no se donde fabricaron el orgullo de Manuelle, porque es inquebrantable y mucho menos se lo va a tragar. – Acoto el joven con la mirada en el chofer, quien dejaba libre un suspiro.

- Hacia donde vamos… es la casa de la madre de la prometida de su cuñado. - Dijo sin estar muy seguro de hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción, tampoco sabia como negarle un favor al joven.

- Gracias Gabriel. – Fueron las palabras del joven, mientras seguían con el viaje que los llevaría hasta el barrio donde vivía la madre de Flammy Hamilton.

Cuando llegaron, el Sol apenas hacia el intento por atravesar la neblina y mostrarse hermosamente grande y de una naranja impresionante creando un contraste envidiable, esos que solo la naturaleza puede ofrecer, Fabrizio posaba su mirada en la calle y entonces le dio la razón al chofer no era un lugar para nada seguro, había demasiada miseria, tanta que a él se le formo un nudo en la garganta, ¿Como es posible que Manuelle no le haya informado de la pobreza en la que vive la madre de su prometida?

El chofer estaciono el auto y él bajo estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando una mujer algo mayor salió de la humilde habitación, se le veía agotada y triste, llevaba en una de sus manos una bolsa, la cual contenía un recipiente, seguramente era comida y en su otra mano una manta.

- Buenos días señora, disculpe… ¿Es usted la señora Hamilton? – Pregunto y respiro profundamente pues el frio le complicaba un poco la respiración por lo que ajusto aun más la bufanda.

- Buenos días, si jovencito… ¿En que puedo ayudarle? – Pregunto mirando al chico buen mozo y ricachón que le llegaba.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fabrizio Di Carlo… mi esposa es la hermana de Manuelle Laroche, el prometido de la señorita Hamilton. – Dijo mientras le tendía la mano a la señora.

- Es cuñado del teniente y ¿Cuénteme que lo trae por acá? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Saber que ha estado haciendo mi cuñado esto últimos días, solo por ayudarle… la verdad es que mi familia le debe mucho a su hija señora, la señorita Hamilton es una gran mujer, admirable, respetable… - Hablaba y podía ver como ella tragaba en seco para pasar las emociones. – ¿Hace un poco de frio no cree? – Pregunto con media sonrisa, para aligerar el estado de la mujer.

- La verdad estoy acostumbrada ya. – Respondió con voz ronca y Fabrizio poso la mirada en la mujer la cual no estaba abrigada adecuadamente, por lo cual se podía enfermar, solo llevaba un vestido bastante sencillo y desgatado.

- Veo que se dirige a alguna parte, permítame llevarla. – Pidió con voz cariñosa.

- No… no la verdad es que no hace falta jovencito… no creo que quiera llevarme hacia donde voy. – Le dijo con media sonrisa al ver el semblante simpático de él.

- Póngame a prueba mi estimada señora. – Le reto con una amplia sonrisa logrando que los ojos le destellasen, cautivando a la mujer frente a él.

- Voy a visitar a mi hijo. – Respondió posando la mirada en la cobija que llevaba en las manos.

- Bueno permítame llevarla, le aseguro que no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día y según pude darme cuenta la estación del metro, esta a varias cuadras de aquí, creo que le llevaría media hora llegar a esta, no esta adecuadamente abrigada y aunque me diga que esta acostumbrada al frio, no es sano para los hueso…

- ¿Me esta llamando vieja? – Intervino con la pregunta, sin poder evitar sonreír.

- No… no mi señora, no es sano para los hueso de nadie, ni para los míos, créame que yo si tengo frio, por favor déjeme llevarla. – Extendiéndole una mano.

- Voy a un lugar mucho peor que este barrio. – Dijo en un susurro y bajando la mirada.

- No le veo el inconveniente por ningún. – Dijo quitándole amablemente la bolsa y se encamino con ella al auto donde ya el chofer los esperaba con la puerta abierta, subieron y tanto Fabrizio como la señora Hamilton sintieron la calidez que les brindaba el interior del vehículo. – ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – Le pregunto al tiempo que se colocaba los guantes y se quitaba la bufanda.

- A la prisión Federal, señor. – Hablo mirando al chofer por el retrovisor, el hombre asintió en silencio, mientras que Fabrizio la miraba desconcertado, sin poder creer aun que hay estaba el hijo de la señora, imagino que tal vez estaría trabajando, como obrero, minero, cualquier cosa, menos que se encontraba en prisión.

Fabrizio pudo ver a la dama algo incomoda, tal vez por su actitud taciturna ante la noticia, pero le no era quien para juzgar y mucho menos si no sabia cuales eran las razones del joven para que estuviese en prisión, mas cuando vivían en un lugar como este que gritaba miseria, la bufanda que tenia en sus manos la coloco sobre sus rodillas y seguidamente se quito la chaqueta, la cual coloco sobre los hombros de la madre de Flammy.

- Permítame señora. – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y él se acomodó nuevamente la bufanda en el cuello. - Entonces vamos a visitar a su hijo, deberíamos llevarle algo más.

- No señor, no se preocupe… ya al fin pude terminarle esta cobija, sé que lo abrigara muy bien, se la he hecho con los retazos de telas que me han quedado de algunos pantalones que hice para el uniforme de una compañía. – Dijo acariciando la manta sobre su regazo. Fabrizio solo dejo libre un suspiro y desvió la mirada al chofer.

- Gabriel, vamos a llegar antes a cualquier tienda para comprar, guantes, medias y mas cobijas. – Ordeno con voz amable.

- Si joven. – Respondió el hombre.

- No es necesario, joven por favor… - Hablaba con voz ahogada por las lagrimas, cuando Fabrizio tomo el rostro de la mujer en entre sus manos y le deposito un beso en la frente y ella se sentía conmovida, tanto que este chico adinerado le estaba haciendo cambiar la visión que tenia de la alta sociedad que solo eran unos parásitos que se alimentaban y explotaban a la clase obrera, que no contaban con corazón, pues la avaricia les abarcaba todo.

- No se preocupe señora… esto de verdad lo hago con el mayor de los placeres. – Respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Después de media hora Fabrizio subía al vehículo trayendo consigo dos bolsas en las cuales había comprado lo necesario para que el hermano de Flammy Hamilton pudiese abrigarse en esas frías celdas, él mas que nadie sabia lo torturante y horrible que es pasar frio, lo ha sentido en carne propia, el como deseas una cobija mas que vivir, le dio las gracias a Gabriel de que lo llevase a una tienda donde solo aceptasen su firma, pues no tenia un solo centavo en los bolsillos, aprovecho y también compro un hermoso abrigo de terciopelo en color ciruela para la señora, sabia que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tales prendas, pero sabia que le hacia falta.

Se pusieron en marcha y en cuarenta minutos se encontraban en la entrada de la prisión federal de Chicago, allí tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al hermano de la señorita Hamilton él cual tenia bastante parecido, solo que era un poco hostil, tal vez por el ambiente en el que se encontraba, sin embargo tuvo la decencia de agradecer.

* * *

_**¡Qué me intenta decir tu deterioro? Vente,**_

_**muñeca frágil y doliente y herida,**_

_**sin faldones que cubran tu cuerpo descompuesto,**_

_**sin un alma mecánica que te cubra, desastre**_

_**de los años y el trato.**_

_**No me aparté de ti; nos apartaron**_

_**convenciones y usos: no era propio quererte,**_

_**y hoy pienso que otras manos te han mecido en exceso.**_

_**Muñeca Rota, María Victoria Atencia.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	210. capitulo 61 parte 2

_**Capitulo 61**_

_**Parte 2**_

* * *

La risa que lograba sacarle a su hijo le iluminaba la vida, ese ser pequeño tenia tanto poder para ayudarle a soportar tanto dolor y desesperanza, una vez se aferro a él para salir adelante, fue esa salvación, ese tenue rayo de luz en la oscuridad, después llego Jules abarcando todo, iluminando su vida por completo, enseñándole a volar, a sentir y vivir los placeres plenamente, también le había demostrado que el corazón no solo sirve para bombear la sangre, que tiene muchas funciones mas, entre las cuales las mas poderosas eran dominar cuerpo y mente.

Añoraba el sentir las mariposas danzar, volar, estrellarse y caer rendidas, para una vez mas alzar el vuelo, esas que se instalaban por batallones en su estomago con solo divisarlo, ahora solo un hueco, un vacío que se instala y la traspasa, ese vacío visible, aunado a los recuerdos de todas las cosas que compartieron, los dos juntos le parten el alma y siente como una vez mas el temblor en su cuerpo aumenta rítmicamente, se esta quebrando y solo será cuestión de segundos para que esa crisis de dolor y ausencia se apodere de ella nuevamente, cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de retener las lagrimas no debía llorar delante de su hijo, pero aun cuando hizo presión a sus ojos, un sollozo se escapo de su garganta, uno seco que le desgarraba la fortaleza.

Sintió un suave beso en la mejilla, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su hijo mirándola muy de cerca, él estaba ahí regalándole el más hermoso de los gestos, ella acuno el rostro del niño y le deposito un beso en la frente quedándose en esta, unida a su único puerto a la vida.

Se alejó un poco y lo miro a los ojos, mientras que los de ella brotaron dos lagrimas sin siquiera espabilar se desbocaron y no hubo barrera que las detuviera, sin embargo le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, ella sabia que debía superar esto, que debía dejar de fingir al caminar, dejar de intentar imitar a la persona que era, dejar de atestarse de mentira y hacerlo definitivamente, solo que aun el dolor latía furiosamente torturando cada molécula de su ser.

Como quisiera que todo fuese más fácil, qué no doliera tanto, olvidarlo y dejarlo partir, pero es que su recuerdo le quema, le hiere, pero también le hace sentirse viva, sentir que su corazón albergo sentimientos tan intensos y verdaderos, poderosos y únicos. Tomo una de las manos de su hijo y se la llevo a los labios depositándole un beso, para después retirar cuidadosamente las lagrimas que le quemaban las mejillas.

- Vamos a jugar… armemos el rompecabezas que te regalo Joshua. – Acoto la joven agarrando la caja que reposaba sobre la cama y la admiro por varios segundos. – Brillante este niño, pues hasta a mi me llevaría trabajo armar esto. – Dijo sonriendo dulcemente, abrió la caja y dejo caer todas las piezas de cartón sobre la cama. – Creo que deberíamos empezar por las piezas más grandes. – Sonreía al ver como Frederick trataba de unirlas, tal vez ya había visto a Joshua hacerlo.

En ese momento alguien llamaba a la puerta, sabia de sobremanera que era Flavia, pues ella era la persona encargada de tener la llave, nadie pudo convencer a Frank de que no le colocara seguro a la puerta de la habitación, solo lograron el que le dejara una copia a su dama de compañía la cual recibía ordenes estrictas de él, de solo abrir cuando fuese realmente necesario hacerlo, como a las horas de las comidas o cuando le llevasen al niño, además de permitir solamente la visita de la familia, en esto Frank si le hizo énfasis, solo familiares y los realmente cercanos.

- Esta bien Flavia puedes entrar. – Dijo sin desviar la mirada de las piezas esparcidas en la cama.

- Esto no es necesario, es un delito. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de la persona que entraba, la voz demostraba molestia e impotencia.

Elisa la escuchar y reconocer la voz trato de salir de la cama y esconderse, llenándose en ese momento de muchas emociones, entre las cuales reinaba la vergüenza y molestia, por tal atrevimiento, no debió venir, ¿Acaso venia a burlarse? o a decirle en su propia cara que él tenia razón y que siempre lo supo, ella era una zorra, tal como se lo grito en el Real colegio San Pablo.

- ¿Elisa a donde vas? – Pregunto con voz estrangulada al verla intentar salir de la cama y luchaba por darle la espalda, el corazón se le contrajo ante el dolor y aun no le veía la cara, solo basto para sacudirle el alma al verla intentar huir, se encamino con paso decidió a brindarle comprensión y amor.

- ¿Que haces aquí Archie? no recuerdo haberte invitado. - Fueron sus palabras y por más que quiso esconder la tormenta que la azotaba por dentro, por más que quiso parecer altanera, no lo logro.

- Se que no me has invitado, pero yo quise venir a ver a mi prima, a decirle que estoy luchando con todo lo que tengo, que si es preciso desfalcare al tío con tal de salvarte Elisa, arruinare a la familia con tal de que Frank te conceda el divorcio. – Sus palabras estaban llenas de convicción y los pasos que lo acercaban a ella también. Mientras la mirada sorpresiva de Frederick se anclaba en su tío, así era como él lo conocía.

Archie llego hasta Elisa y le coloco una mano en el hombro, la sintió temblar seguramente por retener las emociones, ella se encontraba inmóvil y con la mirada al piso, él alargo el toque deslizando su mano y se apodero del otro hombro, jalándola enérgicamente hacia él, refugiándola en su pecho y ella se rompió, se quebró en miles de pedazos, él podía sentir las astillas que quedaban del ser de Elisa incrustarse en su corazón, nunca había visto a alguien llorar con tanto dolor, con tanto sentimientos, pensaba que terminaría por deshacerse entre sus brazos.

Elisa se aferro al abrazo de Archie, aferrándose a la espalda de él y apretando con todas sus fuerzas la camisa, haciéndola un puño entre sus manos, tratando de dejar en el agarre esa agonía que la estaba matando, su llanto era realmente lastimero, él en su inconciencia ante tanto sufrimiento por parte de ella no se dio cuenta de en que momento se llevaron a Frederick, mientras ella solo ahogaba los gritos de dolor y llanto, pegando su boca al pecho de él, mientras temblaba y sentía la piernas sin fuerzas.

Archie empezó a convulsionar ante el llanto, al ver a Elisa de esta manera, al verla tan vulnerable, tan pequeña, tan destrozada, le impresionaba demasiado porque ella nunca demostró ser débil, siempre fue caprichosa, egoísta, malvada, parecía no tener corazón y ahora ella se lo estaba presentando completamente destrozado.

Estaba conociendo a un ser humano realmente vulnerable, carente de afecto, de comprensión, de salvación y él por primera vez también se mostraba ante ella frágil, primera vez que mostraba sus lágrimas ante su prima, en realidad él era de poco llorar, pero ver a Elisa de esa manera le estrujaba poderosamente el corazón.

- Todo va a pasar… tranquila Elisa. – Al fin encontró su voz en ese remolino de emociones que nos la dejaba salir a flote. – Todo estará bien. – Depositando sus labios en los cabellos de ella.

- Puede… puede que todo este bien Archie…- Sofocaba sus palabras en él pecho de él, haciendo ese esfuerzo sobre humano por hablar ante tanto dolor y tristeza. – Pero en mi no pasara nada… no va a pasar nada… ni nadie… lo único que puede pasar es el tiempo y yo solo quiero regresarlo, quiero regresar en el tiempo, los minutos se escurren entre mis dedos y no puedo hacer nada – Habla tratando de evitar que Archie alejara su rostro del pecho tibio, no quería que la viera, no porque se moría de la vergüenza. – No… Archie no, por favor déjame en paz. – Le pedía y él dulcemente intentaba encararla.

- Elisa deja de esconderte por favor. – Le suplicaba acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas la cuales llevaban los cabellos de ella por cortinas.

- Necesito hacerlo, solo quiero esconderme Archie… o desaparecer, solo quiero que me dejen en paz y no pensar en nada… o tal vez volar, quiero hacerlo lejos de aquí, no sentir… no quiero sentir. – Susurraba y la voz le vibraba ante el llanto.

El joven logro su cometido y por fin pudo mirarla a la cara, sensaciones y sentimientos lo golpearon con fuerza al ver el rostro de su prima, tuvo que morderse cientos de improperios que quería gritarle en ese momento a ese hijo de puta, tenia ganas de matarlo, ahora comprende por qué Neil no quería que la viera, porque sabia que estas ganas de querer despellejar a ese desgraciado lo asaltarían y no sabia si podría controlarse, en este momento solo quería destrozarlo, pero sabia que debía controlarse porque podía empeorar la situación de su prima, cerro los ojos y trago las lagrimas, mientras dejaba libre un suspiro, con los parpado caído se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso en la frente, como le dolía verla de esta manera, ella tan hermosa, tan elegante y ahora solo hematomas ensombrecían su rostro único de muñeca de porcelana, le dolía muchísimo verla tan destruida, tan hecha polvo, tan adolorida y triste.

- Elisa… Elisa, tienes que aprender a reír nuevamente. – Le hablaba mirándola a los ojos, mientras que los de ella derramaban lagrimas a borbotones sin ningún control y él trataba por todos los medios de controlar su propio llanto. - Debes salir adelante, trata de entretenerte en algo más, lee, diviértete, aunque eso te parezca tan imposible como el día en que trataste de interpretar la primera melodía en el piano. Todo te parecerá ridículo, pero no abandones nada. – Le decía con todo lo que sentía a flor de piel, mientras la cabeza de ella negaba entres sus manos. - ¡No cedas nada a la desesperación! Usa tus sueños. ¡Y si están rotos, pégalos! – Le exigía al verla sollozar, al verla sin fuerzas. - ¡Frótalos, mímalos, ya verás, prima! Un sueño roto bien pegado puede volverse aún más bello y sólido. Hasta el punto de hacer añicos los límites de lo real.

- No… no puedo Archie…- Dijo rompiendo una vez mas en llanto.

- ¡Ama las cosas! ¡Estás viva Elisa! Y le estas dando vida a otro ser. Y si sé que te sientes muerta de tristeza, es normal, asúmelo. Sin embargo, no te dejes llevar, vamos... ¡Reivindícame un poco ese corazón! – Le dijo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa a través de las lágrimas.

- No es fácil, por que no quiero aceptarlo, no puedo aceptarlo, yo solo quiero que venga y me saque de aquí. - Susurraba en medio del hipo que le había causado el llanto que aun no cesaba.

- No… ¡No va a regresar! Elisa, Jules no va a regresar. – Le dijo con convicción y un amargo sollozo salió de la garganta de ella. – Pero tú no te puedes echar a morir, porque tú estas viva y tienes que seguir así, él así lo hubiese querido, hubiese deseado que continúes con tu vida, que luches con todo si es preciso que seas una maldita y defiendas con uñas y dientes tus sueños, esos que debes empezar a forjar para ti y para tus hijos, estas enamorada, estabas no soy estúpido Elisa yo me había fijado, fueron muy evidente el día del almuerzo, pero yo simplemente deseche esa idea, porque no te creía…

- Una cualquiera. – Dijo ella alejándose un poco.

- No… Elisa no es eso lo que quiero decir, no creía que tu podrías albergar un sentimientos de tal magnitud, siempre te mostraste tan vacía, tan huraña, pero de un tiempo para acá descubrí tu cambio, vi ese cambio que el amor logra, pero yo solo me negaba la idea, me la negaba, pero eso ya no importa ahora quiero que salgas adelante, que pongas tus fuerzas y todos tus sentidos en salir adelante, porque así te necesito para darle la pelea a Frank, te voy a sacar de aquí y con Frederick sé que ese tu miedo y te entiendo también soy padre y por Keisy yo alquilaría una habitación en el infierno si es preciso para permanecer a su lado, solo quiero que hagas el intento ¿Prométeme que vas a hacer el intento? No te dejes vencer Elisa, tu y Neil es lo único que me queda y aunque no éramos muy unidos, sabíamos que éramos familia que ante cualquier adversidad tanto ustedes como Stear o Anthony contarían conmigo y yo con ustedes. – Las palabras de él se quebraron ante el llanto al recordar a su hermano y primo. Y esta vez fue la oportunidad de Elisa de consolarlo de abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Yo también… yo también sufrí Archie, a mi también me dolió mucho su partida aun cuando no lo demostré, yo pasaba noches enteras llorando sus partidas.

- Se que donde están ellos se encuentran bien, trato de recordar los mejores momentos, de recordarlos felices, así debes hacer tu también Elisa.

- Lo intentare… lo intentare. – Dijo ella en medio del llanto, de ese dolor que la ahogaba.

Después de varios minutos abrazados Archie le pidió a Elisa que se sentase, porque no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, sin proponérselo empezaron a armar el rompecabezas, logrando la actividad entretenerlos y dejar de lado tanto dolor al menos por el momento.

El aire frio y al espesa bruma de la mañana los envolvía cuando el enorme trasatlántico atraco en el puerto de Southampton, la algarabía que reinaba en el ambiente también los contagiaba a ellos, quienes abrazos admiraban como el sol comenzaba a abrirse espacio en el horizonte y las gaviotas que revoloteaban en torno a las pequeñas embarcaciones que guiaban al Mauritania hacia puerto seguro, ambos agradecían el haber llegado sanos y salvos a su destino, pero sobre todo tener esta maravillosa sensación de libertad que tanto habían deseado, se sentían unos adolescentes nuevamente, esos que años atrás compartieron unas extraordinarias vacaciones en Escocia; todavía les faltaba algunas horas de viaje para llegar hasta esta, pero el solo hecho de tocar tierra firme era un gran alivio, sobre todo para la rubia, quien había tenido que soportar los malestares del embarazo que se habían hecho mas contundentes por el viaje.

- Sera mejor espera unos minutos a que la mayoría desciendan pecosa - Susurro él, depositando un suave beso en el hombro de su esposa, cubierto por el grueso abrigo de terciopelo para su mala fortuna, pero necesario, pues el ambiente así lo ameritaba.

- De acuerdo… la verdad no es que este desesperada por bajar del barco Terry, afortunadamente hoy no tengo malestares – Menciono ella acariciando los brazos de su esposo que le rodeaban la cintura, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa mientras admiraba el puerto.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, sin embargo me gustaría descansar el día de hoy en casa de mis padres y salir mañana para Escocia… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- A mi me gustaría viajar hoy mismo Terry, hemos estado encerrado en este barco durante veintiocho días, lo ultimo que deseo es ir a encerrarme en el palacio Grandchester un día mas, deseo ver el lago amor… sentir el sol, el aire… - Se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio y esquivo la mirada de él que le sonreía.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió el chico ante su cambio.

- Iba a decir que también me gustaría trepar a un árbol, pero eso evidentemente no podre hacerlo, es arriesgado – Contesto con nostalgia.

- Lamento que tengas que cohibirte pecosa, pero te prometo que te compensare por ello – Indico dándole un suave beso en los labios – A cambio te daré lo que me pidas, cualquier otra cosas que desees y que no ponga en riesgo ni a ti ni al bebé – Dijo en un tono maravillosamente tierno para consolarla, no le gustaba ver a su pecosa nostálgica.

- En ese caso… tendré que pensar muy bien en algo – Menciono con picardía guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Qué estas planeando en esa pequeña cabecita coronada de rizos dorados? – Inquirió levantando una cena en señal de desconfianza.

- Nada… al menos nada de momento – Expuso con una amplia sonrisa que decía todo lo contrario.

- Pecosa… mira que te conozco muy bien y ese que ese "nada" significa mucho… - Decía y una vez más ella lo detenía.

- Tienes razón… significa mucho para mi y para ti – Indico dándole un beso en los labios, solo un toque, para mostrar después una de esas sonrisas brillantes que le iluminaban la mirada – Mucho para todos… mucho… como todo lo que deseo darte – Agrego dejando caer nuevos besos en los labios del chico entre cada frase.

- Ha despertado mi interés señora Grandchester – Susurro acariciándole la cintura y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Pensaba que su interés por mi siempre estaba despierto esposo mio – Dijo mostrando un puchero – Creo que tendré que esforzarme un poco mas, no vaya a suceder como dijeron aquellas admiradoras que conocimos en nuestra fiesta de bodas… te algún día termine perdiéndolo – Expreso con fingido pesar mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

- La verdad dudo que eso ocurra algún día y si me sigue acariciando de esa manera, estoy seguro que despertara mucho mas que mi interés señora – Comento con esa media sonrisa que lo hacia lucir tan seductor y la mirada brillante.

- ¡Terruce! – Exclamo sonrojándose, estaban en medio de la cubierta del Mauritania, rodeados de cientos de personas, aunque más que las palabras de él, la sorprendió la reacción que su cuerpo tuvo al escucharlas.

- ¡Candice! – La imito, con fingido asombro mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo un poco más.

- Terry… - Susurro ella advirtiéndole que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero su voz sonó mas como un ruego.

- No creo que exista problema alguno en que bese a mi esposa – Menciono con naturalidad, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos, la suave piel del cuello de ella que el abrigo le permitía tener.

Candy se derritió ante el toque, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro al tiempo que sus manos viajaban a la nuca del castaño y se inclinaba hacia delante para ofrecerle sus labios, el primer roce la hizo temblar, era extraordinario lo que toque tan sutil de los labios de Terry podía despertar en ella, ese poder que él tenia sobre su cuerpo, esa seducción que desbordaba y la hacia olvidar de todo lo demás, un gemido fue el preludio del beso que se desato después, uno completo y maravillosa que la hizo elevarse. Terry sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras se ahogaba en el dulce sabor de la boca de su pecosa, su calidez y suavidad eran únicas y maravillosas, ella podía dominarlo con solo un toque, quizás para muchos él tenia todo el poder, un Don Juan consumado, experimentado… pero de nada le valía eso ante los encantos de su mujer, ella lo desarmaba por completo, lo volvía un títere de sus propios deseos.

La sirena del barco los saco de su burbuja cuando rompió el melodioso canto de las aves, estaban tan embelesados el uno en el otro que ni siquiera se habían percatado de la cercanía de algunos condes y marqueses con sus esposas, con los cuales habían compartido varias comidas durante el trayecto, seguramente estos se habían acercado para despedirse de ellos. Candy se sonrojo al verse descubierta en una situación como esta que para muchos era impropia, sobre todo para personas como las que los rodeaban en ese momento, la mayoría de ellos apenas si mostraban afecto por sus parejas, simplemente se tomaban del brazo como lo dictaba el protocolo,pero nada mas, no los había visto intercambiar mas que un delicado beso en el dorso de la mano o una caricia sutil en esta, pero de resto no haya nada mas que indicase que se amaban profundamente,se esmeraban por demostrar amor uno por el otro, siempre abrazados, compartiendo besos, caricias y miradas cómplices, siempre susurrándose palabras de amor, y a pesar de haber sido descubierto en medio de un apasionado beso no se cohibían, por el contrario aun seguían unidos en un tierno abrazo.

- Conde, condesa… esperamos contar con su visita dentro de poco, fue un placer haber compartido este viaje con ustedes – Menciono uno de los caballeros con semblante serio, pero la rubia pudo ver cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando los poso en ella.

- Marques Dalton – Expuso Terry inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Candy con su brazo y la acercaba mas a él – También para nosotros fue grata su compañía, así como la de la señora marquesa… nos encantaría aceptar su invitación, pero de momento nos será imposible, pensamos viajar hasta la villa de mi padre en Escocia como le habíamos mencionado y planeamos quedarnos en esta por tiempo indefinido – Explico mirando al hombre directamente a los ojos, para evitar que esto lo esquivara, su tono era cortes, pero al mismo tiempo distante y su cuerpo se había tensado un poco.

- Es comprensible que deseen tomarse un tiempo para ustedes como pareja, estando recién casados no podía esperarse menos… además que seguramente la idea de encargar a un heredero pronto los tiente – Señalo la mujer de unos treinta años que mostraba una sonrisa a leguas fingida, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el chico intentando disimular desviándolo de vez en cuando a Candy, quien al notar eso se acercó mas a su esposo.

- Efectivamente mi estimada señora, no se imagina cuando deseoso estoy que esto se haga realidad pronto, seria la fortuna mas grande que pudiese tener, claro esta junto al hecho de tener a esta maravillosa mujer como mi esposa – Dijo el castaño lleno de orgullo.

- Les deseamos las mejores de las suertes entonces, no nos priven por tanto tiempo de su compañía, y sepan que las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes… - Menciono el hombre con una gran sonrisa, fijando su mirada en la rubia un instante al finalizar sus palabras, se acercó hasta ella y le extendió la mano. Candy no tuvo mas remedio que recibirla, este se llevo la de la chica a los labios depositando un breve beso mientras la mirada a los ojos – Un placer condesa – Agrego en un susurro.

Terry tuvo que cerrar con fuerza su mano en un puño para no estrellarlo contra el rostro de ese imbécil que se le insinuaba con total descaro a su mujer, respiro profundamente para pasar el nudo en su garganta y bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, cuando el marques desvió sus ojos hacia él y le extendió la mano, este la recibió con un apretón mas fuerte de lo normal, drenando un poco la rabia que sentía en ese momento; después de eso se despidió de la mujer quien lo miraba con el mismo descaro que su esposo mostraba hacia Candy, definitivamente la realeza era un nido de vanidad, infidelidades y mentiras, uno al cual nunca llevaría a su pecosa.

Después de dos horas de viaje al fin se encontraban en el palacio de la familia Grandchester, ubicado en Oxford, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos como si fueran los dueños de la casa, incluso aquellos empleados que algunas vez fueron victimas del mal humor de Terry y sus berrinches de adolescentes, los que de algún modo lo habían menospreciado instados por la antigua duquesa o los que lo miraban con lastima, hoy lo observaban de manera diferente, lo veían con una sonrisa en los labios, como si le alegraran de su buena fortuna, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia, esa que jamás lograría romper pues estaba arraigado en ellos, que las distancias siempre deben ser mantenidas, al menos esta vez no tuvo que preocuparse por los numerosos desmayos que provoco meses atrás cuando llego en compañía de sus padres, ni por las miradas cargadas de miedo y desconcierto, que lo siguieron durante días.

- Terry intenta relajarte… te ves como si llevases una montaña sobre los hombros – Menciono Candy una vez entraron a la habitación que habían dispuesto para ellos.

- Estoy bien pecosa, es solo que estar aquí… después de todo lo que ha pasado, es un poco extraño ¿Sabes? – Comento caminando hasta el gran ventanal con vista al extenso jardín.

- Amor… creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo extraño seria que no hubiese nada extraño – Indico ella abrazándolo por la espalda mientras depositaba un beso en el hombro del chico y le acariciaba el pecho – Sin embargo nada de eso importa si estamos juntos, podemos con todo esto Terry, sé que quizás te resulte incomodo regresar aquí y rencontrarte con un pasado que deseas olvidar, pero es algo que debes afrontar… que haremos juntos mi vida ¿Cómo hiciste meses atrás cuando regresaste? – Inquirió algo desconcertada pues no entendía que él apenas estuviese procesando este tipo de emociones.

- No lo sé… no tenia cabeza para nada, al llegar aquí fue como llegar a otro lugar cualquiera, carente de importancia o significado para mi… ya tenia demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar para además analizar mis sentimientos con respecto a este lugar pecosa, salía desde muy temprano, ya fuese a Londres, a cabalgar, a Upon Avon… intentaba ocuparme en lo que fuese con tal de no… - Se interrumpió pues no deseaba volver sobre aquello que se habían prometido olvidar.

- ¿Podemos dar un paseo por Londres antes de viajar a Escocia? – Pregunto ella pues sabia que él no deseaba hablar sobre su separación… la más dolorosa de tantas.

- Por supuesto pecosa, iremos al Blue River, aun esta funcionando… lo visite meses atrás, a ver te propongo algo – Dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarla, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos – Tomémonos el día de mañana para recorrer Londres, iremos a todos esos lugares que compartimos, incluso podemos ir al Colegio San Pablo… si tiene nueva administración es probable que no nos lancen las puertas en la cara cuando nos anunciemos – Expuso divertido al ver la mueca en la cara de ella.

- Muy gracioso señor Grandchester, pues déjeme decirle que… seguramente a mi me recibirán mejor que a usted, yo jamás invite a las monjas a un trago en los bares del centro de Londres – Alego a su favor, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

- Eso es cierto… pero si llamo a la madre superiora "vieja cabeza dura" y eso querida Candice cuenta y mucho – Indico con media sonrisa cuando ella se sonrojo.

- Creo… que mejor le hubiese dicho que estaba actuando de manera intransigente ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la rubia y después hizo un mohín comido de esos de su adolescencia.

Terry soltó una carcajada y la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir lleno de emoción por tenerla junto a él, por haber recuperado a su pecosa, a esa chica maravillosa, divertida y espontanea que lo había enamorado. Ella también se sintió feliz al poder tener entre sus brazos de nuevo al rebelde, al joven soñador y decidido que le había mostrado como luchar por lo que deseaba, él que la había levantado tantas veces del suelo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos confirmando ese amor que compartían, ese que los llenaba y cada día crecía mas, sus labios se buscaron para unirse después en un beso lento, tierno y profundo.

El sol de media mañana bañaba las calles de Chicago mientras el elegante auto se desplazaba por estas a velocidad moderaba, al tiempo que su ocupante organizaba las ideas en su cabeza y preparaba su discurso, su mirada capto el enorme edificio de concreto, acero y cristal que podía intimidar a cualquiera, solo que él no era cualquiera, era el mejor abogado de todo Chicago con tan solo veinticinco años, era un hombre exitoso, poderoso, brillante y lo mejor de todo heredero de uno de las familias con mas fortuna y abolengo del continente; uno al cual no lo apabullaba el apellido escrito en letras gigantes en lo alto de aquel edificio.

Detuvo el auto frente a la entrada paseando su mirada por esta, sintiendo como si alguien lo estuviese observando, miro a través del retrovisor, jamás se había mostrado paranoico y no empezaría el día de hoy, sin embargo su vista no pudo evitar recorrer el lugar unos segundos, dejo libre un suspiro sintiéndose ridículo al comprobar que no había amenaza alguna, se acomodó los puños del costoso traje italiano que llevaba y descendió del vehículo, dejándolo encendido para el chico que se encargaba de aparcarlo y se había acercado hasta él; intercambio un saludo casual con el joven, para después encaminarse al interior del edificio.

Sin siquiera detenerse en el cubículo de información para ser anunciado o recibir la orden de subir por parte de la secretaria de Wells, continuo hasta los ascensores, un par de hombres de seguridad lo observaron siéndolo con la mirada, pero ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo, su postura y su paso decidido e intimidante dejaban claro que harían falta mas que un par de gorilas para hacerlo, la verdad no se caracterizaba por ser tan pedante, pero en estos momentos no estaba para cortesías ni miramientos, justo ahora lo único que deseaba era romperle el alma a patadas a Frank Wells. Respiro profundamente para aligerar la tensión que llevaba sobre los hombros y concentrarse en lo que lo había traído a este lugar. Venia como el abogado de Elisa, no como su primo, debía ser profesional, equilibrado y sensato, no podía dejar que las ganas de estrangular a ese miserable le ganase y terminar arruinándolo todo.

Las puertas se abrieron y él pudo ver un largo y amplio pasillo en tonos caoba, beige y rojo, al final de este la luz de un ventanal, seguramente, le brindaba un poco de calidez al austero espacio; sus ojos captaron la figura de una mujer tras un gran escritorio que mantenía una conversación por teléfono, él se acercó hasta ella y espero a que terminase la llamada para hablar.

- Buenos días señorita, me gustaría ver al señor Wells por favor – Indico en tono amable.

- Buenos días señor ¿Tiene cita con el señor Wells? – Pregunto observando al chico con atención, la verdad recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero no sabia donde, no podía concebir como pudo olvidar algo así, un hombre como este no se olvida jamás, no lo había visto nunca en esta oficina de eso estaba segura, era tan apuesto que la había puesto a temblar.

- No, pero no creo que eso sea problema, puedo asegurarle que él me atenderá, por favor dígale que Archivald Cornwall Andley desea verlo – Su voz era segura, intimidante.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y además le añadió un toque de sensualidad al tono del hombre, claro que lo mas probable es que este no existiera, pero para ella hubiese sido maravilloso que si, dejo ver una sonrisa nerviosa mientras paseaba la mirada una vez mas por el caballero ante sus ojos y se volvió de inmediato para tomar el teléfono.

- Deme unos segundos por favor señor Cornwall, enseguida lo anuncio – Esbozo con la voz trastocada por las sensaciones que la recorrían, mientras hacia la llamada recordó que el hombre estaba casado y tenia una hija, que su esposa era una de las mujeres mas hermosas y elegantes de todo Chicago… y no es que ella pudiese siquiera albergar alguna esperanza con él, simplemente estaba deslumbrada por su porte y elegancia, si, solo eso… era tonto pensar algo mas, ella estaba enamorada de Kellan, pero no podía negar que Archivald Cornwall Andley era un hombre que se podía robar todo los suspiros de cualquier mujer que tuviese la dicha de pararse ante él. – El sonido de la voz de su jefe la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

Archie la vio murmurar algo al teléfono mientras esperaba lo que parecía ser una eternidad, sabia que el viejo podía negarse, pero si era inteligente y él sabia que lo era no se negaría a recibirlo, por el contrario seguramente estaría ansioso de saber lo que planeaban hacer, ya debía estar al tanto de la visita que le realizo a Elisa dos días antes y podía asegurar que esperaba con ansias este encuentro; al fin la chica se volvió para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

- El señor Wells lo recibirá en este instante, acompáñeme por favor – Menciono en tono amable, mientras le hacia un ademan para que la siguiese.

Él como todo un caballero le cedió el paso a ella mientras le sonreía amablemente, Elizabeth tuvo que suprimir un suspiro ante el gesto del cobrizo y luchar por mostrarse profesional, abrió una de las hojas de la enorme puerta de roble oscuro que mantenía alejado de todos y en su pedestal a Frank Wells, le dirigió una mirada a Archie, antes de anunciarlo.

- Señor Wells – Hablo para hacer notar su presencia en el lugar, el hombre apenas elevo una mano para indicarle que continuase, sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que estudiaba, la chica asintió aun cuando este no la miraba y se volvió hacia Archie - Por favor señor Cornwall, siga adelante – Esbozo para que continuase, mostrando una tímida sonrisa – ¿Desea que les traiga algo de tomar señor? – Pregunto al anciano.

- Buenos días Archivald, bienvenido… - Dijo al fin el hombre mostrando una sonrisa, pero no como aquellas que le dedicara tiempo atrás, esta se notaba cautelosa e incluso forzada, al ver el semblante duro y distante del chico se dirigió a su secretaria – Dos cafés por favor Elizabeth ¿O desea algo mas? – Inquirió esta vez mirando al chico.

- Café esta bien Frank, gracias – Contesto Archie retomando su postura profesional, después de esa primera impresión que le produjo el viejo, evidentemente ya su primo se había cobrado lo que este hombre le había hecho a Elisa, sin embargo aun quedaban espacios en su rostro, donde él bien podía hacer lo propio para vengar a su prima.

- Perfecto, dos cafés por favor Elizabeth… y si alguien llama o viene a verme, dile que los atenderé mas tarde – Ordeno en tono amable para despedir a la chica – Bien Archivald… tú dirás ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto directamente mirando al chico a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente Frank, pero si deseas escucharlo… he venido en representación de mi prima, he venido como el abogado de Elisa para anunciarte que introduciré la demanda de divorcio el día de mañana y que espero la visita de tus abogados para llegar a un acuerdo donde todos salgan beneficiados… - Decía cuando una carcajada sonora y arrogante del hombre lo interrumpió.

- Disculpa… disculpa Archivald – Dijo en medio de la risa haciendo un ademan con una mano y con la otra se secaba los ojos.

El chico solo se limito a alzar una ceja y tensar la mandíbula, ciertamente no se esperaba que el hombre cediese a sus peticiones de inmediato, pero tampoco esperaba una reacción así, era evidente que no estaba tomando en serio sus palabras, tal como dijo Neil se sentía demasiado seguro de si mismo el muy desgraciado.

- Frank, creo que lo menos le conviene en este momento es mostrarse de esta manera, he venido hasta esta oficina en términos amistosos, tragándome los deseos que tengo de romperle el alma a patadas después de lo que le hizo a mi prima, para llegar a un acuerdo y terminar con esta desagradable situación – Exponía cuando fue interrumpido una vez mas.

- ¿Situación desagradable? – Inquirió levantando una ceja divertido – Archivald… Archivald, esto es mucho más que una situación desagradable, esto es un infierno, uno del cual no podas sacar a tu prima pues fue ella quien lo desato, fue Elisa quien nos llevo a este punto y en lugar de estar aquí abogando por ella y hablando de acuerdos y divorcio deberías aconsejarla, decirle que deje el asunto quieto y que agradezca lo generoso que he sido con ella… - Decía cuando el chico lo detuvo, mirando a los ojos con rabia.

- ¿Generoso? ¡No sea tan descarado Wells! Casi mata a mi prima a golpes, la tiene encerrada en su casa y no contento con ello la amenaza con separarla de su hijo si intentan cualquier acción en su contra – Expuso casi a grito olvidando su postura impasible.

- ¡Otro en mi lugar la hubiese matado! ¡Otro en mi lugar la hubiese lanzado a la calle como una cualquiera! – Grito saliéndose de sus cabales ante la actitud de Archie.

- Cuide sus palabras Wells – Amenazo el joven arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Acaso esperaba que aplaudiera lo que ella me hizo? Todo el mundo llega aquí a juzgarme, a ponerme como el villano… aquí los únicos miserables fueron Elisa y su amante, aquel a quien le abrí las puertas de mi casa, a quien trate como un hijo… a quien le di toda mi confianza… - Alegaba con la mirada cargada de furia.

- ¿Y a quien le cobro la traición quitándole la vida? – Inquirió Archie mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Si! ¿Y qué? No pretenda intimidarme con eso Cornwall, no lo conseguirá, sabe bien que cualquier tribunal de este país me dejara libre de cargos si demuestro que Elisa me engañaba con aquel maldito… y créame tengo pruebas suficientes para probarlo y para dejar el nombre de su buena prima manchado por el resto de su vida, de verdad pensé que era mas inteligente… en el fondo sabe que mi actitud ha sido lo mejor que Elisa podía esperar… - Una vez mas Archie lo interrumpía, sorprendido por la arrogancia del hombre.

- Lo mejor que Elisa puede esperar de usted es su libertad después de haberle arruinado la vida ¡Usted la compro! La confino en esa jaula de oro donde vive y no contento con ello la relego como si fuese un mueble o un cuadro costoso, no se preocupo nunca por intentar conocerla, por llenar sus vacíos afectivos, por ser un esposo de verdad… - Frank lo detuvo con su replica.

- ¡No hable de lo que no sabe! Yo a Elisa le entregue todo ¡Todo! Le di libertad, le di amor, compañía, comprensión… intente ser lo que ella necesitaba, pero a ella jamás le importo, jamás puso de su parte para que esto fuese mas que lo que era, un teatro… no soy estúpido Archivald, cuando me case con su prima sabia que ella no estaba enamorada de mi y que había aceptado coaccionada por su madre… pero eso no me importo, confiaba en que podía despertar sus sentimientos con paciencia y constancia, yo trate a Elisa como una reina, me desvivía por ella y que obtuve a cambio… ¡¿Qué fue lo que recibí a cambio?! ¡Que me traicionara a la primera oportunidad que tuvo! ¡Que lanzara por un barranco todo lo que le había dado! ¡Que lo hiciera con el hombre que consideraba un hijo! – Ya no podía seguir controlándose, gritaba todo el dolor y el rencor que llenaba su pecho, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la madera del escritorio y sus nudillos se mostraban totalmente blancos.

- Si eso hubiese sido así y si usted no hubiese fallado en nada, le aseguro que no estaríamos discutiendo esto Frank, mi prima puede ser una mujer complicada… pero si hizo lo que hizo fue porque se vio arrimada a ello… - Indicaba viendo al hombre negar con la cabeza.

- Elisa no es una mujer complicada… es un ser malvado, vil y egoísta, el único error que yo cometí fue amarla con mi alma y entregarle todo… el único error fue haberme casado con ella pensando que dentro de su pecho había mas que un tempano de hielo – Susurro bajando los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mirándose las manos y relajando un poco el agarre.

- Ahora tiene la oportunidad de corregir ese error si tanto lo lamenta, dele el divorcio a Elisa y termine con todo eso… libérela a ella y libérese usted de tanto sufrimiento – Dijo Archie apelando al lado vulnerable del viejo.

- No – Indico con seguridad levantando la mirada – Elisa es mi mujer… es mía y lo seguirá siendo hasta que la muerte me lleve de este mundo… ella juro ante Dios permanecer a mi lado y no habrá fuerza que cambie eso, así que si pretende convencerme pierde su tiempo… Elisa jamás se ira de mi lado – Sentencio mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Esta completamente loco Wells! Usted no puede mantener a alguien a su lado contra su voluntad, eso es un delito… no sé que maldita idea se le ha metido en la cabeza pero créame que hare hasta lo imposible para liberar a Elisa de su yugo… lo que usted siente por ella no es amor, es una enferma obsesión, siempre lo fue… y lo disfrazo de amor, quien ama no actúa como usted lo hizo y así tenga que reunir a todos los abogados del país conseguiré que mi prima tenga su libertad… y no se crea tan inmune tras su estúpido imperio, puede que la justicia no le haga pagar por lo que le hizo a Jules Leblanc, pero dudo que la familia de él se quede de brazos cruzados, en cuanto se enteren de lo ocurrido le exigirán que le responda por ello… - Exponía mirando con desprecio al anciano que mostraba media sonrisa cargada de ironía.

- Me importa una mierda sus amenazas Archivald, puede hacer lo que le de la gana, puede gastarse una fortuna en abogados, yo también tengo una para gastar en ellos… puede ir hasta los Leblanc y contarles todo, me vale una reverenda porquería, nada de lo que intente me separara de Elisa, ella es mi mujer, la madre de mi hijo… es mía maldita sea y tendrán que matarme para conseguir que la deje ir, si esta dispuesto a eso hágalo sin perder tiempo porque de otro modo no conseguirá lo que desea… Elisa me hizo conocer lo que es vivir en un infierno, hizo girones mi piel y se complació mostrándome uno a uno mientras se reía junto a su amante, ella mato todo lo bueno que había en mi, incluso el amor y la devoción que sentía… ahora le tocara vivir en carne propia lo que es sentirse el ser mas desgraciado del mundo y pagar por lo que me hizo – Comento recostándose en el espaldar de su gran asiendo de cuero negro, mientras sonreía.

- Definitivamente he perdido el tiempo en este lugar, usted esta completamente loco, se cree Dios con el poder para decidir la vida de los demás, pero está muy equivocado Frank Wells… nadie escapa de la justicia y yo me encargare de hacer que usted lo compruebe aunque se me vaya media vida en ello… Dios sabe que nunca le he deseado mal a nadie, pero usted pagara por todo lo que esta haciendo y lo hará a un precio muy alto, lo lamentara Wells – Expuso Archie colocándose de pie para salir del lugar, mientras Frank se quedaba en silencio, pero antes que pudiese salir la voz del hombre lo detuvo.

- No creo que exista algo peor que lo que vivo a diario desde que mis ojos vieron lo que jamás espere ver, no existe nada que pueda provocarme mas dolor del que ya me provoco Elisa… puede que lo vea como una venganza, para mi es justicia, simple y llana justicia… después de todo siempre he sido un hombre justo Archivald – Esbozo en tono tranquilo, mirando por el ventanal.

El chico dejo libre un suspiro mientras la tensión se mantenía en sus hombros, no se volvió a mirarlo siquiera, no dijo nada, no tenia caso hacerlo, así que salió de ese lugar con paso decidido, apenas asintió para despedirse de la secretaria de Wells quien le sonreía, al tiempo que en su cabeza cientos de ideas formaban un torbellino que estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

No sabia como iniciar el tema de conversación, pero debía hacerlo sentía el corazón brincándole en la garganta ante la vergüenza, era imposible no sentirla pues apenas se estaba rencontrando con sus padres después de casi ocho años, eran muchas las cosas que habían cambiado, tanto él, como en ellos. – Dejo libre un suspiro y llamo a la puerta del despacho.

- Adelante. – Escucho la voz de su padre al otro lado casi inmediatamente, sabía que se encontraba con su madre, sacudió la cabeza antes de abrir, al pensar que tal vez ellos no querían ser interrumpidos, pero también sabia que ya estaban algo mayor para andar en sus aventuras en el despacho.

- No… no ¿Que piensas Fabrizio? – Se regaño así mismo en un susurro. – Si es lógico que tus padres tengan intimidad, pero ya… deja de pensar en esas cosas, no estas interrumpiendo nada. – Dejo libre un nuevo suspiro y giro el pomo, sin pensarlo mas abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su padre sentado detrás del escritorio y a su madre en uno de los sillones del frente cada uno con papeles en las manos, tal vez estaban revisando algo de los laboratorios.

- Papá, mamá. – Saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hijo ¿Como estas? – Pregunto colocando los papeles sobre el escritorio y quitándose los lentes de lectura los cuales puso encima de los papeles, clavando la mirada topacio en el joven.

- Bien papá, me siento muy bien. – Respondió acercándose y pudo sentir como su madre le tomaba la mano, por lo que bajo la mirada a ella y le regalo una sonrisa, ella ante el gesto correspondió de la misma manera y se llevo el dedo índice a la mejilla indicándole que le diese un beso, por lo cual Fabrizio se doblo un poco y le deposito un beso.

- Te amo mi chiquito. – Le dijo colocándole la mano en la mejilla y acariciándola por lo que él dejo libre esa risa contagiosa.

- Yo también mamá, eres la mujer que mas amo. – Acoto dándole un beso en la frente.

- Ven siéntate aquí. – Dijo palmeándose los muslos. – Tengo ganas de darte una cargadita. – Le dijo sonriente y en ese instante la mirada de Luciano y la de Fabrizio se encontraron.

- ¡Mamá! no puedo sentarme en tus piernas, peso demasiado. – Le dijo al principio asombrado, pero después su voz se torno cariñosa.

- Ah no eso si que no, ¿Como que pesas demasiado? Si te he visto sentado en las piernas de Marión, a claro, como ella es tu esposa… - Dijo haciendo dolida ante el sutil rechazo de su hijo.

- Mujer acaso no ves que ya Fabrizio es un hombre… no es un niño y si se sienta en las piernas de su esposa es normal. – Acoto Luciano tratando de no reír ante la reacción de Fiorella y como esta no había cambiado nada en su manera de tratar al joven.

- No… no señor… - Dijo mirando a su esposo y después desviando la mirada al chico. – ¿Que es lo que siempre te he dicho Fabrizio Alfonzo? – Le pregunto indignada y triste.

- Que… Fabrizio dejo libre un suspiro. – Solo veinte segundos, mamá. – Le advirtió y el rostro de ella fue abarcado por una enorme sonrisa y sintiéndose única al ver como su hijo se sentaba cuidadosamente en sus piernas.

- Así tengas canas sobre canas. – Hablaba ella rodeando sus brazos la cintura de él quien paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros y la acerco a su pecho para después depositarle un beso en los cabellos.

- Seguiré siendo un mocoso. – Intervino él con una sonrisa.

- No… no, mi bebé nunca fue un mocoso, nunca deje que se llenara de mocos. – Dijo con voz cariñosa y apretándole la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar. - Y las pupilas de ella sonreían, al verlo, tan hermoso, todo un hombre, estaba consiente que había crecido, pero ella no podía verlo así, para ella siempre será ese ratoncito blanco que vio por primera vez hace veintitrés años.

Luciano admiraba la escena y tuvo que tragar las lagrimas que se arremolinaron en su garganta, aun no sabe como Fiorella pudo ocultar ese dolor por tanto tiempo, él ama a su hijo, pero esta seguro que su esposa lo hace mucho mas, es algo que no conoce limites.

- ¿Cómo esta Joshua? – Pregunto Luciano para alejar esa nostalgia que se posaba en él.

- Dormido con Marión, el embarazo le esta dando por dormir de mas. – Respondió desviando la mirada a su padre.

- Es completamente normal. – Acoto con una sonrisa.

Fabrizio supo que era el momento de iniciar la conversación por la cual estaba en el sitio, pero lo necesitaba, en realidad esto era poco comparado con los que ellos han hecho con él, además que ver la situación de la señora Hamilton le conmovió demasiado, el enterarse de que la separaron de sus hijos le afecto en demasía, no puede imaginar que le quiten a sus hijos, él sencillamente no lo soportaría.

- Padre, yo vine porque necesito hablar con usted…. necesito su ayuda, la verdad es que no se lo pediría si no fuese realmente necesario. – Acoto y se había olvidado que estaba sentado en las piernas de su madre a la cual no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo el peso de su predilecto.

- ¿Qué necesitas hijo? – Pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Necesito que me haga un préstamo… - Luciano frunció el ceño, pues no entendía para que Fabrizio necesitaba dinero. – Yo padre, prometo que se lo pagare… cuando regrese al Camponechi, reuniré y se lo pagare… - Le explico antes de que Luciano le diera alguna respuesta.

- Fabrizio hijo… - Un gran nudo se formo en la garganta de él al igual que en la de Fiorella al escuchar a su hijo decir que quería regresar a trabajar en el restaurant en Francia, lo que les dejaba claro que pensaba abandonarlos nuevamente, los esposo se miraron a los ojos y estos aunque quisieron no pudieron evitar que se llenaran de lagrimas. – No tienes que trabajar, puedes disponer de tu patrimonio cuando quieras, tienes la parte de la fortuna que te dejo tu abuelo Alfonzo… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Inquirió queriendo alejar de su ser ese dolor de solo pensar en Fabrizio lejos de ellos nuevamente, Fabrizio asintió en silencio. - ¿Para que lo necesitas?

- Para comprar una casa. – Dijo bajando la mirada a los brazos de su madre que le rodeaban la cintura.

- ¿No te sientes cómodo aquí? – Pregunto su padre tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Fiorella había quedado muda, solo admirando a su hijo, no quería hacerse a la idea de que Fabrizio la dejara nuevamente, ella lo quería ahí, con su esposa e hijos, no quería quedarse sola con Luciano, necesitaba alegría en la casa, necesitaba las risas de Fabrizio y de Joshua inundando el ambiente, las ocurrencias de su nietos, los juegos que compartían con Marión, era vital para ella.

- Claro que me siento muy bien aquí. – Dijo llevando sus labios a los cabellos de su madre y depositándole un beso, para continuar. – Es que la casa no es para mi, es para la madre de la señorita Hamilton, yo la verdad no te pediría esto si no fuese necesario, pero padre yo me tome el atrevimiento de averiguar lo que ha estado haciendo Manuelle estos días y esta en eso, quiere comprarle una casa a la señora, papá es que tienes que ver donde vive, el baño del pasillo es cinco veces mas grande y es un palacio, vive en la miseria… padre yo prometo que le pagare, la casa que Manuelle ha negociado es pequeña y no es costosa, solo que él esta esperando que le envié el gobierno francés el pago, pero le están dando largas y es por eso que esta preocupado, yo lo conozco, él ha sido como un padre para mi todos estos años… yo a Manuelle le debo mucho… le debo todo lo que soy hoy en día, hubo un tiempo en que solo vivíamos con su salario, la casa en Amiens es la que el gobierno le dio a él, ha sido un tutor excelente para Joshua… la señorita Hamilton es una gran mujer, ella le dio la oportunidad de trabajo a Marión cuando todos los hospitales la rechazaron por tener a Joshua de meses, si ella no le hubiese dado el trabajo a Marión, no hubiese tenido para el alimento de mi hijo o no hubiese habido para mis medicamentos o era una cosa o la otra… - Hablaba nerviosamente exponiendo sus razones.

- Hijo… hijo Fabrizio. – Intervino Luciano deteniéndolo y en su rostro una sonrisa de, tranquilidad, admiración y felicidad bailaba. – Esta bien… tranquilo, vamos a comprar esa casa, mañana mismo vamos a hacer el papeleo y no tienes que pagar nada, porque en ese caso nosotros también estamos endeudado con la señorita Hamilton y con el teniente.

Fiorella agarro una de las manos de Fabrizio y se la llevo a los labios, depositándole un suave beso para después mirarlo a los ojos y él le sonrió nerviosamente.

- Tengo por hijo a un ángel, un hermoso y bondadoso ángel. – Dijo orgullosa y feliz al ver que los principios que ellos habían inculcado en él aun se mantenían intactos.

- Gracias papá, pero te lo voy a pagar, déjame que te lo pague así sea en largas cuotas, quiero hacerlo. - Le pidió con voz amable.

Luciano iba a decirle que no tenía que hacerlo, pero vio esa convicción en la mirada de él, ese sentido de responsabilidad que antes él había rechazado, creyéndolo solo un niño.

- Esta bien como quieras, pero no es obligado. – Le dijo con voz alegre.

- Mi vida y la señora ¿Que hace? – Le pregunto la italiana colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

- Ella tiene un taller de costura, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar taller, solo zurce ropas a los obreros. – Dijo con melancolía. – Necesita una mejor calidad de vida, el estado le quito a dos de sus hijos, porque no tenia como mantenerlos, tiene que buscar los medios para recuperarlos, debe recuperarlos mamá. – Acoto mirándola a los ojos. – Yo la verdad no sabia que la familia de la señorita Hamilton estaba pasando por todo esto, porque es que la cuota de orgullo que le dieron los padres a Manuelle es mas grande que cualquier cosa, cabeza dura, testarudo ese. – Dijo con algo de impotencia.

- ¿Estas seguro que ves al teniente como un padre? – Pregunto Fiorella interviniendo, mientras reía y le desordenaba los cabellos con una de las manos.

- Es que mamá, ¿Que le cuesta pedir ayuda?... acaso no somos familia, él si investiga lo mas mínimo de mi vida… por cierto no es tan diplomático y correcto como parece, fue sin decirme nada a la casa y se les ha robado unas fotografías. – Dijo sonriendo. – Me las regalo de cumpleaños.

- El teniente te parecía verdaderamente hijo. – Acoto Luciano.

- Si aunque vive regañándome, creo que se ha limitado un poco porque le da vergüenza con ustedes, yo le debo mucho… fue él quien me convenció de luchar por Marión, estuve a punto de darme por vencido, la verdad es que me di por vencido, casi la pierdo papá… cuando le conté todo ella se molesto verdaderamente, no quería hablarme, me decía que… que. – Estaba por decir el nombre de Antonella pero prefirió omitirlo, sus padres tragaron en seco al ver la reacción de su hijo, pero trataron de disimularlo. - No valía la pena, que usted tenía toda la razón y eso solo hizo que me sintiese más culpable aun.

- Eso no importa Fabrizio Alfonso, ya todo es pasado… ¿Todo es pasado? – Luciano no pudo evitar buscar la mirada de su hijo y hacer la pregunta.

- Del cual verdaderamente me avergüenzo padre… - Dijo bajando la cabeza. Fiorella llevo su mano a la barbilla de su hijo y lo hizo girar la cabeza lentamente, para que la mirara, cuando obtuvo el gesto de su hijo le regalo una dulce sonrisa y cambio radicalmente el tema de conversación.

- ¿Me has dicho que la señora Hamilton es costurera? – Pregunto en voz baja y Fabrizio asintió en silencio, pues tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. – Tengo un trabajo para ella con la señora Margot, ella necesita alguien que le ayude en el atelier, esta misma tarde la llamo.

- ¿Madre te he dicho que te amo? – Le pregunto con media sonrisa y admirando a ese ser hermoso que era Fiorella.

- No… tienes unos quince minutos que no me los dices. – Acoto alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

- Te amo madre. – Acunando el rostro de ella y depositándole un beso en la frente. – Eres la mejor madre del mundo. - Dejándole caer otro beso. – Ahora si me voy a levantar porque seguro tienes las piernas dormidas.

- No yo estoy muy bien, fueron muchos años los que no te cargue. – Cerrando aun mas su amarre en la cintura del joven.

- Pero madre, necesito ir al baño. – Mintió para que lo dejara levantar, por lo que ella soltó su agarre, al tiempo que él se ponía de pie desvió la mirada a su padre y le guiño un ojo con complicidad. – Padre de verdad muchas gracias, después de la cena podemos convenir a que hora salimos mañana, pienso decirle a Manuelle después de que adquiera la casa, sé que se va a molestar, pero tendrá doble trabajo, así que si escuchan gritos mañana por la tarde no se preocupen, no va a pasar de eso, les aseguro que yo puedo correr mas rápido que él en deslizar la silla y tomare las escaleras ya ahí no tiene nada que hacer. – Dijo sonriendo.

Los padres no pudieron evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, había crecido y madurado, pero aun mantenía esa picardía e inocencia que lo caracterizaba, esa energía inagotable, se imaginan que así es con Joshua por eso su nieto es tan carismático, pues no lo heredo totalmente del padre, pero con una inteligencia y audacia realmente aguda, un Fabrizio mejorado.

* * *

_**No lo podrás creer, pero los días**_

_**-hondón de soledad, arte cisoria-**_

_**se me pasan llorando en la memoria**_

_**y contemplando tus fotografías.**_

_**No saber nunca que me morirías,**_

_**lejana luz, herida transitoria,**_

_**y otra vez regresara a aquella historia**_

_**y a desbesar tus manos de las mías.**_

_**Y a mendigarte lo que amé: tus ojos**_

_**-oceánicos pájaros, ficciones**_

_**donde el cóndor y el vuelo ultramarino-**_

_**y el predio dulce de tus labios rojos**_

_**-ay, muro eterno de lamentaciones-**_

_**y el mar de nieve de tu cuerpo andino.**_

_**No lo podrás creer. Ángel García López.**_

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

**Chicas mil gracias por cada reviews que nos dejan, los apreciamos muchísimo, la situación de Elisa sin duda alguna no es fácil y Frank esta cegado por el dolor de la traición, creo que ya el grito de guerra es ¡Muerte a Frank! Jajajaja, se ha ganado ser el más odiado además de Sarah. Jajajaja de verdad muchas gracias por ese entusiasmo al leer por vivir la historia.**

**Besos y abrazos a todas!**


	211. capitulo 61 parte 3

_**Capitulo 61**_

_**Parte 3**_

* * *

Las luces doradas de la tarde bañaban el extenso jardín donde su mirada se perdía, llevaba poco mas de una hora intentando terminar un punto de bordado, pero ya casi admitía que le era imposible, no podía pensar en nada mas que en la situación que atravesaba con su esposo; el sonido de motor de un auto la hizo sobresaltarse, de inmediato su mirada viajo hasta un extremo de la propiedad, pero desde este ventanal y estando sentada no podía ubicar al auto, sin embargo el golpeteo de su corazón le decía que era él. Pensó en colocarse de pie y verificar lo que presentía, pero no pudo hacerlo, algo mas fuerte la mantuvo allí sentada, dejo libre un suspiro pesado recriminándose por su actitud, pero sencillamente no estaba en ella mostrarse de manera diferente, su pulso se aceleró una vez mas cuando sintió la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse, giro medio cuerpo y sus ojos se toparon con la figura de su esposo.

- Buenas tardes amor – Lo saludo con una sonrisa cautelosa, colocándose de pie para caminar hasta él, le ayudo con el saco que traía colgado del brazo, lucia abatido.

- Buenas tardes Annie… ¿Cómo estuvo el día? – Respondió al saludo, pero su tono no mostraba mucho interés, estaba siendo solo protocolar.

- Bien… todo perfecto ¡Keisy aprendió una nueva canción! – Expuso emocionada.

- Me alegra, dentro de un rato iré a verla y le pediré que me la cante… ahora voy a darme un baño, estoy exhausto – Menciono colocando la corbata en la mano que su esposa le extendía, podía ver la confusión y la tristeza en la mirada de Annie, pero… no podía hacer nada, no por el momento… las cosas no eran tan sencillas y… si ella no colaboraba todo seria peor, no bastaba con hacer como si nada hubiese pasado; sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Annie lo miraba a los ojos como esperando que él hiciese o dijese algo mas, pero nada llegaba, su actitud seguía siendo la misma de dos días atrás, desde que tuvieron esa fuerte discusión, al fin él se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso en la sien, para después darle la espalda y entra al baño. La castaña dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso, se mordió el labio inferior y respiro profundamente para no dejar caer las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos en solo segundos; se llevo las prendas de su esposo al rostro absorbiendo el olor en estas, el exquisito perfume de Archie mezclado con su olor, su propio aroma, ese que era mucho mejor que cualquier otro en este mundo, al final esto hizo que las lagrimas la desbordaran y se alejó con rapidez hasta el ventanal para evitar que escuchase los sollozos que intento ahogar con las prendas, se dejo caer en el sillón, mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de entender Archie? ¿Por qué no puedes ponerte en mi lugar e intentar comprender? Yo no le deseo mal a nadie… no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, no me gusta ver el sufrimiento en las personas, lo sabes… eso lo sabes bien, no soy una mala persona, pero tú me estas haciendo sentir como si lo fuese – Pensaba dejando correr sus lagrimas, luchando por hacerlo en silencio, cuando hasta su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de esa noche cuando su esposo le conto lo que había sucedido con Elisa, después de tanto insistir.

- Jamás pensé que Elisa pudiese llegar a tal extremo… ¡Por Dios, incluso creí que había cambiado! Te juro que pensé que había madurado… - Decía ella asombrada ante las palabras de su esposo.

- Annie… ella ha cambiado, te puedo asegurar que no es la misma Elisa que tú conocías años atrás… mi prima… - Él intentaba hacerla comprender.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Archie? Es decir… bueno si, si que ha cambiado, ahora es mucho peor de lo que fue años atrás, pobre señor Wells… no tenia ni idea de la clase de mujer con la que se casaba, no puedo entenderlo de verdad, no puedo imaginar como pudo traicionarlo de esa manera, con aquel hombre al quien su esposo trataba ante todos como un hijo… a quien siempre resalto y le brindo toda la confianza del mundo ¿Cómo pudo Elisa traicionar sus propios principios? Los señores Leagan deben estar devastados – Ella hablaba mientras caminaba de lado a otro de la habitación totalmente desconcertada por la actitud de la pelirroja.

- Annie creo que no has escuchado bien lo que te conté… Elisa se enamoro de ese hombre, esto no fue algo que planearon o que hicieron a propósito, solo sucedió, puedo casi asegurar que ninguno de los dos quiso hacerle daño a Frank Wells… además no lo veas como la pobre victima en todo esto, el hombre se ha convertido en un verdadero despiadado, tiene a Elisa cautiva en su propia casa y la ha amenazado con quitarle a Fred si intenta dejarlo – Expuso mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Por Dios Archie! ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione? La verdad creo que Elisa ha corrido con suerte, otro en lugar del esposo la hubiese lanzado a la calle y la hubiese desprestigiado públicamente… ella le fue infiel, traiciono sus votos, su confianza… puedo entender que te sientas mal por lo que le esta pasando pero de allí a que intentes justificarla, sencillamente no puedo comprenderlo Archie, he visto que la relación entre ambos ha mejorado mucho y aplaudo el que desees darle una oportunidad tal como hiciste con Neil, pero debes admitir que Elisa actuó mal… ella rebaso todos los limites esta vez, además que no puedes justificarla en nombre del amor, una mujer no puede comportarse de esa manera y luego decir que lo hizo por amor… ¿Dónde queda el amor por su hijo? Ella debió pensar en ese pequeño, debió velar por su bienestar… eso haría una buena madre – Decía cuando él la detuvo.

- Annie por favor ya basta… no puedes hablar de esa manera y menos sin tener pleno conocimiento de lo que ha ocurrido, no puedes lanzarte a juzgar a Elisa por una situación que no conoces a cabalidad… tendrías que estar en sus zapatos para comprenderla… y no lo estas, nunca lo has estado… así que no la juzgues… - Esta vez fue el turno de ella para interrumpirlo.

- ¡Tendría que estar en su lugar! ¿Archie estas escuchando lo que dices? ¿Qué propones que busque un amante, me enamore de él sin pensar en ti y en mi hija para que pueda entender lo que le ocurre a tu prima? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente alarmada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No traslades esta situación a nosotros, simplemente intento hacerte ver que lo que le ocurre a Elisa es complicado y que mientras no tengas una visión clara de lo que aconteció no la lleves al paredón, si no puedes comprenderla bien, no lo hagas, pero tampoco te pongas en el papel de juez solo porque es lo que la mayoría haría, esto no ha sido fácil para ella… tampoco para Wells, créeme aunque en estos momentos lo odie con todas mis fuerzas por lo que esta haciendo no puedo culparlo de todo… - Una vez mas su esposa lo detenía.

- Pero si él no es el culpable de nada… su único pecado fue casarse con Elisa y meter a ese hombre en su casa, fue confiar demasiado en los dos, él es una victima en todo esto – Indicó mirándolo.

- ¿Ves a eso me refiero? A Elisa la juzgas sin saber y a él lo pones como el mártir… para tu información Frank Wells es un desgraciado que se aprovechó de su superioridad como el mas grande de los cobardes y golpeo a Elisa casi hasta el punto de matar… - Se detuvo sintiendo su sangre hervir por la rabia, ella dejo libre un jadeo y se llevo las manos a la boca asombrada, Archie apretó los puños y continuo – Y a Leblanc lo mato… aun no hemos encontrado el cuerpo, pero el muy miserable se jacta de ello, siente que era lo mínimo que debía hacer, se complace repitiéndoselo a Elisa una y otra vez, por el solo placer de verla sufrir, además de humillarla cada vez que tiene la posibilidad… mi prima esta por el piso, no deja de llorar, su cuerpo muestra la evidencia del salvajismo de ese a quien proclamas como un mártir y a quien ni siquiera le importo que ella estuviese embarazada – Agrego con toda la ira que lo consumía en ese momento.

- Archie yo… yo no… por supuesto que no justico la violencia, imagino que él estaría cegado por el dolor y la rabia, lamento lo que le ha pasado a Elisa, pero… esto que ha ocurrido pudo haberse evitado si ella hubiese mantenido el papel que le correspondía, puede que se enamorase de ese hombre… pero ambos debieron ser conscientes del compromiso que ella tenia con Frank Wells, si de verdad hubiesen pensado en el daño que esto le haría a ese señor no se habrían dejado llevar por sus deseos, debieron evitarlo a toda costa… al menos hasta que ella fuese una mujer libre… quiere divorciarse ahora, pero… ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes de todo esto? ¿Por qué esperaron tanto para enfrentar esta situación y no dejar que llegara hasta este punto? –Inquirió mirándolo con pesar y confusión.

- No lo sé Annie… no lo sé y no creo que eso importe de mucho ahora, solo quiero pedirte que me ayudes con esto, que intentes comprender y no juzgues a Elisa… ella esta mal, esta muy mal y temo que la desesperación la lleve a cometer una locura, me gustaría que fueses a verla, para acompañarla y hacerla sentir que tiene el apoyo de toda la familia… - Decía pero ella no lo dejo seguir, negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo hacerlo… Archie no puedes pedirme algo así… mira si no quieres que juzgue a Elisa por su comportamiento intentare no hacerlo, incluso te puedo asegurar que no hablare del tema con nadie, ni siquiera te lo mencionare a ti para no caer en una discusión, pero no puedes pedirme que vaya a visitar a Elisa y le haga sentir que apoyo su actitud… - Archie la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? Somos familia Annie… ella nos necesita ¿Qué te impide mostrarle tu apoyo? – Pregunto con sus ojos clavados en los grises.

- Porque yo no soy como ella… nunca nos hemos parecido, no nos llevamos bien y… y porque no puedo justificar lo que hizo aunque me digas cien veces que fue en nombre del amor, porque si eso hubiese sido así, te aseguro que hubiesen encontrado la solución para evitar todo el daño que han causado… ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá la familia de ese joven cuando se entere que esta muerto? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán los padres de Elisa, la tía abuela… el mismo Fred?… por suerte aun es pequeño y no entiende, pero imagina en que clase de ambiente se criara ese niño y solo porque Elisa no pudo resistir la tentación de irse a la cama con ese hombre… la verdad de todo esto es que ambos estaban jugando un juego muy peligroso sin medir las consecuencias y terminaron perdiéndolo… no me importaría recibir a Fred un par de semanas aquí para que se aleje de todo ese ambiente lleno de tensión y sufrimiento, pero ir a ver a Elisa y decirle que comprendo su situación y que además la justifico… me estas pidiendo que haga un milagro – Sentencio mostrándose firme ante su esposo.

- Entiendo… olvida lo que te dije, olvida todo esto… ya buscare yo la manera de ayudar a mi prima, solo te pido algo, no le comentes a nadie lo que te he dicho… debemos evitar que esto llegue a oídos de la tía abuela y esta convoque a un consejo en estos momentos, sin la presencia de Albert ella es quien tiene mayor poder… y no quiero ni imaginar lo que le obligaran a hacer a Elisa, tú puedes seguir manteniéndote al margen de todo… la verdad esto no tiene por qué importarte, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana me toca un día muy pesado… buenas noches Annie – Menciono en tono seco, evidentemente dolido.

- Archie… de verdad yo quisiera ayudarte, pero… - Intento hablar pero él no la dejo.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien… yo me encargare de todo… ahora duerme – Esbozo y le dio la espalda, para seguidamente apagar la luz sobre la mes de noche de su lado.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro sintiendo que se había equivocado garrafalmente, que debía haberle brindado su apoyo y ayudarlo a conseguir una solución y si, podía hacerlo… podía ayudarlo, pero a él no a Elisa, lo que había hecho esta había sido demasiado para pasarlo por alto y hacer como si no hubiese pecado mortalmente, ella había jurado ante Dios honrar y respetar a su esposo, serle fiel… y todo eso lo lanzo a un barranco por el simple hecho de caer en brazos de otro hombre… si, podía entender que Frank Wells no era el hombre que una mujer de su edad desease como esposo y que Jules Leblanc era muy apuesto, pero ella debió pensar en su hijo… en sus principios, en todo eso que le enseñaron desde niña, definitivamente ella jamás se hubiese comportado como lo hizo Elisa, no… nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Regreso de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse a sus espaldas, se seco rápidamente con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos y respiro profundamente para detenerlas, Archie había caminado hasta el armario concentrado en buscar la ropa que se colocaría, ella se puso de pie observando la espalda desnuda de su esposo - ¿Qué hubiese sentido si en lugar de tenerlo a él, la hubiesen casado con otro hombre, sin importar que fuese mayor, solo con alguien mas que no fuese Archie? – Se pregunto en pensamientos y un desagradable sentimiento de horror, dolor y vacío se instalo en su pecho. – Seguramente devastada, condenada a una vida sin amor, sin sentido… pero… estaba Keisy, ella debía bastarle, pues era su hija… aun sin ser hija del hombre que amaba ¡Dios que complicado es todo esto! –Acorto la distancia que había entre Archie y ella, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y le deposito un beso en el hombro, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar ante la manera de emociones que la asaltaba, él no hizo nada, se tenso al principio pero después se relajo e incluso se apoyó ligeramente en ella, dejando libre un suspiro.

- Lo siento – Susurro Annie contra la piel de su esposo y un segundo después se alejaba.

Él la vio entrar al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella, no pudo detenerla, ni siquiera dedicarle una palabra, esta situación se había tornado demasiado complicada y temía que por algún motivo terminase resquebrajando su relación, amaba profundamente a Annie y sabia que ella no actuaba de esta manera porque fuese una mala persona, simplemente había sido criada de esta manera, en realidad todos lo habían sido, con esas normas y esas doctrinas; sin embargo él necesita pensar de manera distinta, le urgía hacerlo o de lo contrario no podría ayudar a Elisa y lo que mas deseaba en este momento era cuidar de ella y ser su apoyo, sentía que se lo debía. Se acercó hasta la puerta que daba al baño y llevo su mano al pomo, deseaba entrar y decirle a su esposa que él también lo sentía, que lo perdonara por no comprender su forma de pensar… que tenia razón y que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía hacer para solucionar esto? ¿Por qué estaba justificando la actitud de Elisa, en lugar de condenarla como harían los demás? No tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta, solo lo hacia porque así lo sentía, quizás el verla tan desolada, incluso mas frágil que Candy cuando creyó perdido a Terry, tal vez ha sido esto lo que lo conmovió… si tan solo Annie hiciese el esfuerzo de ir a verla, quizás terminaría comprendiéndolo todo como lo hacia él. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, le asustaba tener otra discusión con su esposa y que todo se complicase aun mas, terminar por alejarse mas de ella, lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo, si, eso seria lo mejor, que ambos se tomase un tiempo para analizar todo esto.

Un mes para algunos puede pasar tan rápidamente, pueden pasar tantas cosas, pero para él fue mucho mas que lento, para él que se quedo estancado en el tiempo, en la ultima sonrisa, en esa ultima mirada, en el te amo, sin saber que lo seria. Caminaba por inercia, bajaba la rampa con maletín en mano mientras recorría con su mirada el puerto Le Havre, aun recuerda la ultima vez que lo vio y se preguntaba ¿Como serian las cosas en Francia sin él? Le costaba tanto imaginárselo, ahora supone que se creía demasiado importante, le parecía que su casa ya no seria la misma si no estaba, pensaba que durante su ausencia la vida se iba a detener e iba hacer un alto para digerir su partida, pero no es verdad el mundo no se para, sigue su marcha sin importarle si estamos o no, el único que se queda suspendido es uno, ahora quiere imaginarse ¿Como será Chicago sin él? quiere que el mundo por una vez se detenga… que se quede igual que su alma… que al menos espere por tres meses, es el tiempo que lo necesita detenido.

Se encaminaba entre la multitud en busca de un taxi y solo una cosa le gusto, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacia sentirse cada vez mas triste y era el escuchar a todos a su alrededor hablar francés, hablar su idioma, lo que le gritaba que estaba en Francia, quería negarse esa posibilidad, pero esta cada vez lo golpeaba con mas fuerzas, detuvo el vehículo que lo llevaría hasta la estación de trenes pero antes de subir, vio algo que fue mucho mas fuerte que él y era su paladar que se moría de ganas por probar al menos un Beignet, por lo que se acercó a la vitrina y pidió tres entre ellos uno de piña, el cual no pudo evitar probar y lo devorar antes de subir al taxi y los demás bocadillos le siguieron sin mucho esperar, apenas salían del puerto cuando se moría pedirle al chofer que regresaran y comprar si era preciso una docena, cada vez entendía menos esas ansias que lo acosaban, muchas veces se salían de sus manos y por muy mal que se encontrase estas eran mas fuertes y terminaba comiendo en cantidades insólitas, aunque después terminara devolviéndolo en el primer lugar apropiado.

Durante el trayecto recorría con su mirada las calles y se percataba que era poco lo que habían cambiado durante los casi dos años que estuvo fuera del país, después de cuatro horas estaba en un tren rumbo Paris era menos lo que faltaba para por fin llegar a su casa y buscar la solución, esperaba encontrarla en dos semanas, escribirle a Elisa e idear el plan para ir por ella, termino por quedarse dormido pensando la mejor solución, realmente no le extrañaba que el operador del tren le anunciase que habían llegado y él ni por enterado, ya que últimamente cuando dormía, lo hacia profundamente.

El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, la cual Jules admiro por la ventanilla aun desde el interior del taxi, dejo libre un suspiro y se dispuso a bajar, llevando solo con él un maletín, ya que todo lo demás lo dejo en el departamento no quería cargar con tanta ropa solo la necesaria para el tiempo que estuvo en el barco. Su casa estaba igual no había cambiado nada, los cuatro pilares imponente en su entrada, esa arquitectura barroca que la caracterizaba, busco el dinero para pagarle al chofer y se armó de valor por lo que dejo libre un nuevo suspiro y bajo del vehículo.

Emprendió el camino a la puerta principal y sentía sus pies sumamente pesados, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz porque vería a su familia después de tanto tiempo, llamo a la puerta un par de veces y el ama de llaves casi lloraba de felicidad al verlo y sin poder creérselo, ya que el joven no había informado de su regreso, ninguno se lo esperaba.

- ¡Joven Jules! – Fue lo único que dijo con al emoción a flor de piel, al tiempo que Jules dejaba caer el bolso a su pies y le daba un abrazo a la mujer que prácticamente lo crio, depositándole un beso en la mejilla y no pudo evitar reír, ante la felicidad de verla. - Qué felicidad tenerlo en casa… no esperábamos su regreso…. – Estrechándolo cariñosamente.

- Pues aquí estoy Ivett… - Le dijo apartándose del abrazo y tomando entre sus manos el rostro surcado por arrugas de la mujer y deposito un suave beso en la frente, en ese momento tuvo que tragarse las lagrimas que se arremolinaron en su garganta, se moría por decirle que había necesitado mucho de ese abrazo, por lo que se quedo suspendido en el beso con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Julessss! – Prácticamente grito la voz de una joven que bajaba las escaleras, él se percato de la presencia de quien corría hasta él, por lo que se apartó un poco de Ivett y abrió los brazos para recibir a la chica que se lanzaba a él quien la atajo y la elevo mientras ella se aferraba al cuello.

- ¡Johanna!… pero ¿Que haces aquí?... que no estas en Londres… no estas en el San Pablo. – Hablaba el joven dándole besos en las mejillas.

- ¿En que mundo vives Jules? Estamos de vacaciones y papá nos quiso esta vez aquí… yo en realidad me moría de ganas por ir a la Toscana pero ya sabes como es. – Interrumpió otra joven que bajaba las escaleras con suma elegancia y apenas un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Johanne… ven acá. – Le dijo al tiempo que la jalaba por un brazo mientras que Johanna seguía aferrada a él cerrando con sus piernas la cintura del joven y la cerro con uno de sus brazos y la acerco a su costado depositando un beso en los cabellos de esta.

- Johanna podrías bajarte pareces un mono… ¡Por Dios! aun no se como eres mi gemela. – Dijo Johanne refiriéndose a su hermana.

- ¿Estas celosa Johanne? – Pregunto Jules sonriendo.

- ¿Yo celosa?… por favor Jules… solo que es poco decoroso como esta… si te esta asfixiando. – Dijo mirándolo y haciendo un gesto de exageración.

- ¿Te estoy asfixiando?… hermanito… querido… adorado… - Depositándole besos en mejilla y frente, para después mirarlo a los ojos ante lo cual Jules solo negó con la cabeza frunciendo el seño y la nariz. - ¿Por cierto que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? – Pregunto liberando a su hermano y bajándose.

- Pues por que quería darles la sorpresa. – Dijo acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja. – Y porque me hacían mucha falta. - Tuvo que desviar la mirada ante la carcajada que soltó Johanne.

- Por favor… Jules, mira nos extrañabas, te arrancabas la piel por vernos y ni siquiera sabias que estábamos en el mes de vacaciones. – Mientras se encaminaba a los muebles de la sala.

- Bueno está bien… se me presento un inconveniente y me tuve que regresar… ¿Esto que es? – Señalando el rostro de la joven y mirándola detenidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Maquillaje. - Respondió Johanna por su hermana. – Ahora se maquilla, ya se cree toda una mujer. – Le dijo a Jules quien la admiraba sonriente y sabia que había extrañado a sus hermanas.

- Soy una mujer Johanna… eres tu quien no te resignas a crecer, madura tienes diecisiete años. – Le respondió con sarcasmo.

- Déjala Anne… si ella aun se siente una niña… es porque lo es. - Respondió Jules acercando a Johanna a su pecho y dándole un beso en los cabellos ya que la joven se sintió mal ante el comentario de su hermana.

- ¿Por cierto y papá? – Pregunto mirando a su alrededor y veía la casa solitaria.

- De cacería… se fue con el padrino… al parecer después de viejo esta empeñado en ganar el primer puesto en el torneo anual y ahora practica casi todo el tiempo. – Respondió una de las chicas. – Debe estar por llegar esta noche o mañana por la mañana.

La conversación entre los tres hermanos, se extendió por un poco mas de dos horas hasta que Johanne le pidió a su hermana que dejase respirar a Jules, que ya tendrían tiempo para ponerse al día con todo, pero que por ahora lo dejara descansar que debería estar agotado, el joven termino por subir a su habitación, la cual ya estaba preparada para recibirlo, después de que Ivett la enviara a acondicionar, Jules se dio un baño y no podía negarlo se sentía feliz, por ver a sus hermanas, pero una vez mas la nostalgia llegaba a él, al recordar a su amor pelirrojo, después de ducharse se coloco solo el pantalón de uno de sus pijamas y se metió a la cama para tratar de dormir un poco, lo cual hizo sin el mínimo esfuerzo ya que cuando menos esperaba estaba rendido.

Se encontraba caminando en un callejón en penumbras lo recorría tanteando las paredes rusticas, lastimando a segundos sus dedos, pero lo orientaban en su camino, que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, pues no había salida o tal vez si pero ante la oscuridad se le era imposible divisarla, por lo que igualmente continuaba hacia adelante, no había otra opción y cuando menos lo esperaba tuvo que llevarse una de sus manos a los ojos ante la luz cegadora que apareció al final del pasillo, esa que lastimo el verde gris, parpadeaba intentando coordinar un poco y divisar donde se encontraba, pero el llanto de un recién nacido llegaba hasta él inundado el lugar, haciendo eco en sus oído y cada vez era mas intenso, hasta cierto punto molesto, además de la luz que le quemaba las pupilas por lo que trato de hacerse sombra con la palma de su mano para poder ver al final del camino que al parecer era de donde provenía el llanto, pero no podía ver nada se le era imposible ante el destello que lo encandilaba, decidió solo caminar haciéndolo rápidamente, pero a medida que se acercaba el llanto reducía su intensidad, la curiosidad ato los cordones y lo convirtió en su marioneta por lo que empezó a correr para encontrar a ese bebé que lloraba, pero el llanto empezó a cambiar ya no era el de un recién nacido, ahora podía distinguir que quien lloraba era una niña, las cual lloraba desesperada, el corazón le latía dolorosamente contra el pecho ante el esfuerzo de correr y la angustia que se había apoderado de él, al cabo de un minuto los sollozos no pertenecían a una niña, ahora era Elisa quien lloraba, era ella podría reconocer sus quejidos, quería hablarle, decirle que él estaba ahí, que no llorara porque se le partía el alma pero sus palabras no podían salir, sentía ahogarse al tratar de hablar mientras no dejaba de correr y ella se hacia cada vez mas inalcanzable, la veía de espalda, estaba a un paso de tocarla, pero no podía y era la sensación mas horrible que hubiese experimentado, escucharla llorar y él no poder hacer nada.

Un llamado a la puerta lo despertó, rescatándolo de esa tortura que estaba viviendo, por lo que se incorporo violentamente en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento y restablecer los latidos de su corazón, estaba sudando, sentía la garganta seca y su cabello completamente despeinado, el cual trato de peinar con sus dedos al tiempo que una angustia lo embargaba y esta crecía a medida que asimilaba el sueño, ese que no podía entender, pero que solo lo empujaba a querer salir corriendo a América una vez mas, su respiración irregular le dio paso a las lagrimas, otro golpe lo regreso a la realidad y entonces recordó que alguien llamaba, respiro profundamente y se limpio las lagrimas.

Invito a pasar, mientras él salía de la cama y se encaminaba al baño, metió las manos bajo el lavabo y las llevo llena de agua a su cara seguidamente tomo una toalla y la seco, admirando su rostro alterado y esa sensación de vacío en el pecho no lo abandonada, las marcas de los golpes habían desaparecido durante el mes de viaje, solo una línea roja quedaba en la partidura del pómulo, la cual casi ni se apreciaba. Regreso a la habitación donde lo esperaba Jean Pierre con una brillante sonrisa y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Senador. – Dijo Jules correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su hermano mayor y acercándose hasta este quien le dio un abrazo palmeándole la espalda eufóricamente y sonreían abiertamente.

- ¿Como estas?…. ¿Y ese milagro que estas aquí?... ¿Ya te reformaste? – Pregunto alejándose del abrazo Jules, se sentó al borde de la cama y Jean Pierre lo hizo en una silla, que acerco hasta el lecho.

- Estoy bien… bueno mas o menos… - Jules lo que menos quería era perder tiempo por lo que estaba llenándose de valor para contarle a su hermano quien lo interrumpió.

- Te has estado ejercitando aun más…. No te basta con la altura. – Le dijo sonriente, al ver los cambios físicos en su hermano menor.

- Bueno… tantas horas libres en el apartamento, tenía que invertirlas en algo. – Acoto con media sonrisa.

- Eso quiere decir que has dejado por fin las malas mañas de andar detrás de la primera mujer que te parpadea. – Le acoto soltando una carcajada.

- Bueno… tú me contagiaste, pero como ahora eres senador tu pasado ha quedado sepultado… ahora eres todo un señor respetable. – Respondió con media sonrisa.

- Dejémoslo en respetable, señor aun no... Todavía estoy joven… - Hablaba con burla.

- Si joven con treinta años… a ver si por fin te casas… y que tal ¿Como van las cosas con Edith?… te la envié sana y salva, me imagino que aun tienes ganas de seguir criándola. – soltando una carcajada.

- El hecho de que le lleve casi once años a Edith no quiere decir que tenga que criarla… - Le dijo ahogando la risa de su hermano y queriendo mostrarse serio.

- Si… si, sobre todo eso, aun no entiendo como una niña de diecinueve años atrapo a uno de los hombres mas perros de Francia. – Hablaba Jules con esa sátira que lo caracterizaba a la hora de molestar a su hermano.

- Si tú y Lambert me siguen la cabeza así que no hables… - Jules al escuchar a su hermano nombrar a Gerard, fue como estrellarse contra un pilar, pero trato de disimularlo. - ¿Por cierto ya por fin encontraste a alguien que te haga centrarte en la vida?, ¿tiene razón Gerard sobre la belleza de las Americanas?... porque las que he conocido son realmente hermosas…. Y pues debo confesarte que son muy buenas en todos los planos. – Dijo con picardía.

- ¿Y que de Edith? – Pregunto Jules tratando de evitar su estado sentimental.

- Edith… es otra cosa… es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, pero sabes que la carne es débil en algunas ocasiones y ¿Cuantas tienes allá? – Pregunto Jean divertido y tratando de desviar el tema, él no era de esos hombres expresivos, ama a su prometida, pero no le contara a su hermano que todo con ella es diferente, que la vida al lado de Edith tiene sentido.

- ¿Te soy sincero?… - Pregunto Jules y su hermano asintió enérgicamente. – Una…. Solo una. – Respondió y su voz denoto la nostalgia, mas eso no lo percibió Jean Pierre quien jalo inmediatamente a su hermano por el brazo y empezó a revisarle al final de la espalda.

- ¿Que haces Pierre? – Pregunto rehusándose.

- Reviso tu cicatriz quiero saber si el que esta hablando es mi hermano… o me lo cambiaron en América. – Dijo jalando la elástica del pijama, revisando la parte superior de la nalga izquierda de Jules donde estaba la pequeña cicatriz de la caída del caballo.

- Claro que lo soy… - Forcejando con él y retomando la posición que tenia anteriormente, al tiempo que se acomodaba el pijama. – Pierre… yo necesito tu ayuda… - Tornando la voz seria.

- Si… si el molino rojo esta abierto hoy. – Dijo con una sonrisa para molestar a su hermano.

- No… no Pierre es algo sumamente serio… necesito tu ayuda… es por ustedes. – Hablaba tratando de hacer las cosas lo mas fáciles posibles.

- ¿Por nosotros? - Pregunto frunciendo el ceño tomándose la conversación seriamente, al ver el cambio en el semblante de Jules.

- Si… yo – Se le hacia tan difícil soltarle todo, dejo libre un suspiro y continuo. – No me vine en buenos términos con Frank… es que pasaron algunas cosas. – Estaba por decir algo más cuando Jean Pirre intervino.

- ¿Qué cosas pasaron con el padrino? – Pregunto, pero vio que su hermano tragaba en seco y desviaba la mirada. - ¿Qué paso? – Inquirió una vez más, tornándose realmente serio, nada bueno tuvo que ser, para que él se haya presentado en Francia sin avisar.

- Descubrió que era el amante de su esposa. – Soltó de una dejando a Jean Pierre apenas parpadear, con esto intentaba procesar las palabras de Jules.

- ¿Me estas jodiendo? – Pregunto sin poder creer en las palabras de su hermano, quien negaba en silencio. – No… Jules no me jodas. – La incredulidad bailaba en su voz pues se negaba a creer que su hermano, haya cometido tal bajeza.

- No… Jean, me convertí en el amante te la esposa de Frank. – Le dijo con voz ronca, ante el miedo y los nervios que lo embargaban y podía ver como Jean Pierre se molestaba, lo sabia por la manera en que apretaba la mandíbula, seguidamente una gran bofetada se estrellaba contra su mejilla izquierda, cegándolo por segundos y sintiendo el ardor y su mejilla palpitar furiosamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante el dolor, pero no las derramo, pues se lleno de rabia y decepción contra él mismo porque sabia que no lo entenderían, que nunca lograba ser lo suficientemente convincente para que alguien lo entendiese.

- Tuviste que tirarte a la mujer del padrino… ¡Jules maldita sea! – Le gritaba en la cara, tanto que Jules podía sentir el tibio aliento de su hermano estrellarse contra su cara al tiempo que le daba otra bofetada, ante la ira y el desconcierto, pues aun no podía asimilar lo que Jules le estaba diciendo. El joven solo lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados y tensaba la mandíbula soportando el dolor, pero ni una lágrima salía de sus ojos verde gris, ni mucho menos palabras – ¿No pudiste controlarte?… ¿No pudiste imbécil?… - Dijo alterado poniéndose de pie al hacer el movimiento la silla cayo al suelo y él se encamino en la habitación de un lado al otro llevándose las manos a los cabellos. - Solo a ti se te ocurre… - Decía entrelazando las manos en la nuca. - Papá te va a matar y yo no voy a ayudarte… no lo voy hacer… mi padrino tiene que estar destrozado... esta vez te mandara a sur áfrica, pero para que te lances al Nyiragongo y así dejaras de una vez por todas de joderle la vida, de darle tantos dolores de cabeza… ¿Cuándo vas a madurar mocoso de mierda? – Gritaba queriendo moler a golpes a su hermano, pero no lo terminaba de hacer por la mirada que Jules le dedicaba, solo caminaba de un lado a otro, para drenar la rabia que tenia encima. – ¡¿Que coño hiciste pendejo?! – Grito acercándose a Jules con largas zancadas y agarro fuertemente el cabello de la nuca del joven, al tiempo que su otra mano formaba un puño. – No quiero imaginar como esta el padrino. – Hablaba con la mandíbula apretada y dispuesto a golpearlo.

- ¿Y como crees que estoy yo? ¿Por qué coño no te preguntas como estoy yo? - Y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, mientras que las demás las trago, tenía el corazón instalado latiendo desbocadamente en su garganta y esperando el golpe de su hermano. – No te lo vas a preguntar porque solo quieres verme como el maldito que solo la sedujo y se la tiro, nada mas… pero no fue así, por que me enamore… no quise… pero me paso, no se como, ni en que momento olvide que era la esposa de tu padrino… de que ese hombre que es como un padre, ese que ayudo a mi padre a criarnos cuando mi madre murió… todo se fue a la mierda y se iba una y otra vez cuando la miraba, cuando me besaba… intente alejarme… dejarla, pero no sé que me pasa, porque busque otras mujeres y no pasaba nada, no podía… ninguna lograba sacarla de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón… y solo vine para decirles, para ponerlos sobre aviso… porque ese hombre intachable… ese al que queríamos como un padre ahora es mi enemigo… y lo siento, pero esto que Elisa despertó en mi es mucho mas fuerte y voy a luchar por ella… pienso buscarla e irme con ella, donde podamos vivir juntos porque también me quiere. – Las palabras del joven demostraban convicción, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, el puño de Jean Pirre temblaba ante la ira, su respiración era agitada y estaba preparado para darle su buena paliza, pero no pudo, porque los ojos de su hermano le gritaban que era cierta cada palabra que decía.

- Imbécil… imbécil… maricón… - Dijo soltando con rabia los cabellos de la nuca de Jules y abrazándolo pues se sintió muy mal ver a su hermano llorar, él sabe lo que es estar enamorado. – No va a ser fácil… Frank no se quedara tranquilo… pero en lo que pueda te voy a ayudar, que mas da… sé que igual lo vas a hacer… primero que nada hay que contarle a papá, pero de eso te encargas tu, yo no pienso decírselo. – Dijo apartándose del abrazo y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Jules cubriéndolas presionado fuerte retiro una y le dio otra bofetada, pero apenas palmeada. – ¿Que tal es?... no sé porque aun no la conozco… solo una que otra descripción del padrino y tiene que ser maravillosa, para que te enamorara. – Pregunto con los ojos cristalizados también, sabia que nada ganaba con hacerle la pelea a Jules, sus palabras fueron claras y primero ante cualquier cosa estaba su hermano.

- Maravillosa no le llega… es una diosa… es pelirroja, tiene un cabello rojo que le quita el sueño a cualquiera, fue este mi perdición, además de su actitud, a simple vista en tan altanera, arrogante, superficial… al principio tuve muchos inconveniente pues sentía que no cabíamos en la misma casa… pero después fui conociéndola poco a poco y supe que era una mujer extraordinaria, su sonrisa puede hacerte viajar… y sus miradas te fulminan… es la elegancia hecha mujer, pero lo que tiene de elegante lo tiene de apasionada, pues puede tenerme en sus manos y exprimirme, arrancarme la vida con besos… y que te digo su piel simplemente es adictiva, las pecas en sus hombros… ¿Sabes? tiene cincuenta y cuatro pecas, matarías por quedarte a vivir en sus labios. – Dijo sonriendo en medio de las lágrimas y la esperanza porque al menos contaba con un aliado, alguien que lo comprendió sin hacer preguntas y sin juzgarlo, bueno después de que se le pasara la rabia y de haberlo mandado a tirar a un volcán, Jean Pierre no lo catalogaba de un maldito y eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo este tiempo.

- Bueno no sigas porque voy a terminar enamorándome también… - Decía el joven, pero Jules lo interrumpió.

- No, espera… eso no es todo, su nariz es perfecta… déjame y la conoces. – Decía entusiasmado, poniéndose de pie, busco en el armario donde había guardado el cuaderno de dibujo, cuando desempaco, mientras Jean Pierre lo seguía con la mirada y sabia que en realidad Jules se había enamorado, podría decir que mas que eso. – Mírala. – Le dijo mostrándole un dibujo, en el cual ella estaba leyendo. – Se que tal vez es algo obsesivo. – Dijo al ver que su hermano pasaba las hojas del cuaderno y en todas estaba ella.

- Es realmente hermosa… - Susurro. – Además de joven. – Acoto admirando una donde estaba con el niño. – Sabia que la esposa de Frank era joven, él les había dicho, pero no tenia la mínima idea de que tanto, además de que realmente contaba con una belleza extraordinaria, entonces puede justificar el proceder de su hermano ¿Cómo no caer rendido ante semejante Diosa?

- Ese es Frederick… el hijo de ella y Frank, necesito ayudarlo también pues el pequeño sufre de disfemia y a Frank le importa una mierda… - Hablaba cuando vio la reacción de incredulidad de Jean Pierre, él jamás vería a Frank como alguien tan desinteresado, para él era un hombre admirable, intachable, era su padrino, por lo que prefirió dejar de lado a Frederick y continuar. - Pero mírala aquí… - Pasando otra hoja. – Esto solo es menos de la mitad de lo que es verla en persona, tienes que verla a color… - Hablaba sintiendo las mariposas de su estomago salir del letargo en el que se habían sumergido, se emocionaba demasiado al hablar de ella, después de tanta angustia pasada ahora no le dolía y no quería morirse al verla en los dibujos, estos fueron sus acompañante durante el viaje, pero cada vez que los veía lo sumían en una depresión inigualable, ahora sencillamente le alegraban el alma.

- Jules ya sé que estas enamorado… - Dijo entregándole el cuaderno y por mas que intentaba no podía asimilar la situación, no podía entender completamente a su hermano, pero tampoco podía señalarlo y juzgarlo, por lo que intentaba brindarle su apoyo, además de fingirse apático – Y eres intenso. – Soltando media carcajada. – Yo voy a descansar un poco, mientras ve pensando como le vas a decir a papá… él regresa esta noche esta con Gautier… pero no le digas nada hoy, al menos déjalo llegar y le dices mañana. – Poniéndose de pie y dándole otro abrazo a su hermano, palmeándole la espalda. – Vaya sorpresa que nos has traído… y que para mejorar… y no hiciste más que regarla al máximo… Jean Paul se va a dar contra las paredes. – Le dijo ya desde la puerta, él sabia que lo que se venia no era fácil, que pesar de todo su padre no podrá entenderlo de la misma manera.

- Lo sé, pero necesito que me entienda. – Termino por decir Jules y él no era ningún tonto, estaba consiente de que Jean Pierre no lo juzgaba pero tampoco perdonaba sus acciones no por el momento.

Jean Pierre salió al pasillo y se encamino, sintiendo como si un monto de abejas zumbaran en su cabeza, estaba consiente de la palabras de Jules, de lo que hizo en américa y con quien lo hizo, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, la verdad es que no era para nada fácil. Por instinto se detuvo donde estaba el cuadro de su madre y elevo la mirada perdiéndose en su imagen sonriente, después de tantos años la extraña, como la necesitaba en este momento para que lo aconsejara, siempre son buenos los consejos femeninos, pero ellos han carecido de estos desde hace diez años, su padre se ha esforzado demasiado para formarlo como hombres de bien, pero definitivamente Jules era la oveja negra de la familia, con él no había solución alguna, sus acciones siempre los sorprendían y cuando pensaban que había pasado los limites, que no podría hacer algo peor, él se las ingeniaba y les estrellaba en la cara que tiene mucho por dar.

- ¿En que pensabas cuando nos dejaste? No te estoy reclamando nada… coño, si madre te estoy reclamando y no debería porque sé que luchaste demasiado contra esa maldita enfermedad, que peleaste hasta el ultimo momento y tus ultimas palabras fueron que no nos querías dejar, tal vez sabias lo que se nos venia… no va a ser fácil esto, no para mi padre, por eso te pido por favor ayúdanos, dale un poco de tolerancia y de comprensión… porque si no va a matar a tu hijo. – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara y frotándola, dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino de nuevo, con dirección a su habitación.

Llevaba el sobre que contenía las escrituras de la casa de la señora Hamilton en sus manos, se encamino por el pasillo y llego hasta la puerta, dejo libre un suspiro porque conocía muy bien a su cuñado y sabia que no le iba a agradar lo que había hecho, Manuelle sabia que él no tiene un solo centavo a la mitad y que quien la había comprado era su padre, no tendría que hacer ningún calculo matemático y entonces la vergüenza no lo dejarían alzar la cabeza.

Conto con la ayuda de su ángel salvador, que no era otro que Marión quien convenció a la señorita Hamilton de que la ayudase a tejer un gorro para Luna, sin duda alguna su hija tendrá ropa en demasía, por un lado su esposa le elabora y por otro su madre cada vez que sale, le trae algo, su mayor sorpresa fueron los escarpines blancos que su padre le había traído el día de ayer, haciendo énfasis en que no quería ningún color que se incline por el sexo del bebé porque no saben que será, su padre no puede entender que él siente que será una nena, él cuando le habla bajito puede sentirla, es una conexión realmente extraña, pero fuerte.

Era el momento, pues no podía enfrentarlos a los dos porque el carácter de Flammy Hamilton es tan o mas fuerte que el de Manuelle y necesitaba la confianza de su cuñado para que la convenciera, si era preciso idear una mentira. Llamo a la puerta, al tiempo que respiraba profundamente.

- Adelante señorita. – Pudo escuchar la voz propia de su cuñado. Fabrizio giro el pomo y abrió asomando medio cuerpo.

- Gracias por lo de señorita, pero deje de serlo a los quince. – Respondió con una sonrisa picara. Manuelle dejo libre un bufido, desde donde se encontraba sentado organizando unos papeles, tal vez algunos que enviaría a Francia, en respuesta de las negativas de su pago. – Se que esperabas a alguien mejor. – Acoto entrando con el sobre sostenido en una mano que llevaba en su espalda.

- Definitivamente. – Respondió Manuelle, guardando una hoja doblada en un sobre. – No te he dado permiso para que te sientes en mi cama. – Continuo sin siquiera mirarlo, pero sabia que Fabrizio estaba por sentarse.

- Pero si me lo concederás de todas maneras. – Acoto el joven dejándose caer sentado. - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto interesado.

- Una carta que enviare a Francia. – Respondió sin mucho énfasis.

- ¿Para que? – Inquirió divertido.

- No es tu problema, deja de preguntar que con Joshua tengo suficiente. – Fue su respuesta, con ese carácter que tanto le gustaba a Fabrizio porque sabía que solo intentaba parecer un hombre duro. Por lo que elevo la mirada topacio y la poso en el techo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? podría llevarla al correo. - Dijo al minuto tratando de parecer serio.

- Ahora se te metió en el cuerpo Jerson. - Expuso Manuelle refiriéndose al joven que hacia los mandados en la mansión Di Carlo. – ¿Como esta Marión? – Pregunto girando la silla y encarando a su cuñado el cual tenia un brillo en su mirada y ese mismo brillo ya él lo ha visto muchas veces antes, en los ojos de Joshua ante de cometer alguna travesura.

- Bien, sabes que conmigo está bien… este papel tapiz es un poco tétrico, le diré a mi padre para que lo cambien, aunque hacen perfecta combinación contigo. – Acoto recorriendo con la mirada la habitación.

- A mi me gusta. – Fueron las palabras del rubio al tiempo que se alzaba de hombros. – ¿Como te sientes? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es la pregunta que todo el mundo me hace Manuelle ¿No puedes ser un poco mas original? – Inquirió extendido los brazos a ambos lados, dejando a la vista el sobre, lo cual capto la mirada del rubio, pero la desvió y la clavo nuevamente en el rostro de Fabrizio.

- Entonces será ¿Cuándo le darás a mi hermana la dicha de deshacerse de ti definitivamente? – Pregunto mordaz.

- Creo que fuiste demasiado original… - Dijo tragando en seco, queriendo con esto mostrar incomodad y que su cuñado se sintiese mal, pero ya él lo conocía muy bien y sabia de sus trucos. – Que te parece si te digo que en unos cien años. – Dijo alzando ambas cejas. El rubio se llevo la mano a la cara cubriéndola.

- Es una verdadera desgracia lo que me estas diciendo. – Dijo queriendo parecer serio, pero al final no pudo contener la sonrisa. - ¿Y eso? – Pregunto refiriéndose al sobre.

- Nada… ¿Por qué preguntas tanto Manuelle? Ya con Joshua tengo suficiente. – Acoto sonriendo y extendió el sobre admirándolo por varios segundos. – Ah este sobre verdad… es tuyo.

- ¿Mio? – Inquirió desconcertado y Fabrizio asintió en silencio entregándoselo y se puso de pie.

- Te dejo para que lo veas tranquilamente. – Decía mientras veía como Manuelle observaba tal vez el color amarillo del sobre y con la duda latiendo en él.

- Puedes quedarte, no te preocupes. – Dijo buscando la parte superior para abrirlo y pudo ver como Fabrizio se encaminaba a la puerta. – Te dije que te puedes quedar. – Le aclaro rasgando el sobre.

- Esta bien… esta bien me voy a quedar, pero lejos de ti y cerca de la puerta, es para que me de tiempo a salir de la habitación. – Dijo adhiriéndose a la puerta y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Y porque tendrías que salir de la habitación? – Pregunto Manuelle sacando los papeles y Fabrizio descruzaba sus brazos para hacerle un ademan e indicarle que leyese y al segundo volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho mientras observaba a su cuñado.

Manuelle apenas si podía creer lo que veía, eran las escrituras de la casa que él estaba negociando para la madre se la señorita Hamilton, le había pedido al dueño que esperara al menos dos semanas que le iban a enviar un dinero de Francia, pero hasta ahora no había tenido respuesta, por lo que estaba insistiendo y sabia que el tiempo se le agotaba, pero no quería esto, él no estaba para limosna, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Fabrizio la cual se encontraba seria.

- No… Fabrizio esto yo no lo voy a aceptar, no tienes el derecho de quitarle dinero a tus padres para esto… ahora mismo vamos a que te regresen el dinero, yo no quiero esto, ellos no tienen ninguna obligación conmigo ni con la señorita Hamilton… - Hablaba aun desconcertado, cuando Fabrizio intervino.

- Tu tampoco tenias ningún derecho conmigo Manuelle y mas que tus cuidados, me salvaste la vida, sabes que si tu no hubieses ayudado yo no hubiese superado la desnutrición, Marión no tenia las fuerzas para moverme y poder curarme… tampoco para bañarme y tu lo hiciste… tu me ayudaste todo este tiempo, pasaste noches en velas al lado de mi cama, para que no convulsionar en medio de pesadillas… - El joven trataba de hacerlo entender.

- Lo hice porque no quería que mi hermana sufriera y porque tu tenias que hacerte cargo de tú hijo… no lo hice para recibir nada a cambio, no para mí… no quiero un pago.

- Y no te estoy pagando, solo estoy ayudando, somos una familia, ahora es tu turno de entenderlo Manuelle, te aseguro que a mis padres no les afecta en nada, no tienes ideas de a cuantas personas desconocidas ayudan, le dan mucho mas… y si no lo quieres porque es de ellos, puedes quedarte tranquilo, yo lo use de la herencia que me dejo mi abuelo… - Hablaba con convicción.

- ¡Peor aun! – Dijo alterándose un poco. – Es mejor que lo utilices en algo productivo, tienes un hijo y a otro en camino y una esposa que mantener, no te vas a gastar el poco de dinero que te dejaron en mí, o en alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces. – Hablaba tratando de controlar, la mezcla de rabia, vergüenza e impotencia que sentía.

- Lamento discernir Manuelle pero si conozco a la señora Hamilton, se la situación por la que esta pasando, sé que necesita mejorar su calidad de vida para que le puedan regresar a sus hijos y no me voy de américa hasta que ella pueda tener a sus niños con ella, ya le encontré un trabajo digno… Manuelle debe ser realmente doloroso el vivir alejado de los hijos y no voy a permitir que esa señora siga sufriendo por tu estúpido orgullo o porque al gobierno francés le importa una mierda un militar que solo les sirve estratégicamente de vez en cuando… por Marión, Joshua y Luna puedes quedarte tranquilo, la pequeña parte que me dejo mi abuelo, alcanzara para criar a los nietos de Joshua. – Dijo abriendo la puerta para salir, pero la voz ronca de Manuelle lo detuvo.

- Gracias… te lo voy a pagar. – Susurro con las lágrimas bailando en su garganta pero no lloraría, él no era sentimental.

- No… es mi pago con intereses por lo que me préstate para comprar la pintura para el cuarto de Joshua y lo que me préstate para los boletos del tren al viaje a Paris. – Dijo mostrándole una brillante sonrisa.

- Creo que debo bajarle un poco a los intereses ¿No crees? – Pregunto regresando la mirada a los papeles en sus manos.

- Deberías. – Respondió con entusiasmo. – Eso si espero y no me hagas el mismo drama con el regalo de bodas. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Fabrizio! ¡Fabrizio! - Lo llamaba, pues no podía recibir nada de regalo de bodas eso era mas que suficiente.

- ¡No te escucho Manuelle! ¡Ya me fui! – Le grito desde la mitad del pasillo, sin dejar de caminar, dirigiéndose donde se encontraban sus padres, aunque sabia que ellos en el despacho estaban atentos.

Antes de llegar se encontró a Joshua quien traía en sus manos una paleta de caramelo, la cual saboreaba con entusiasmo.

- ¡Papi! – Dijo corriendo hasta él quien lo atajo, el niño apenas se vio en los brazos de sus padre le llevo la paleta a la boca, Fabrizio la recibió saboreando el dulce caramelo con sabor a cereza, aun su paladar se deshacía ante el placer de poder comer cualquier cosa. – Papi déjame tocar a mí. – Le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos y Fabrizio asintió en silencio por tener la boca ocupada con el caramelo, el pequeño dejo libre una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron para después tocar dos veces.

- Adelante. – Se escucho la voz de su abuelo y su padre giro el pomo para al segundo entrar.

- ¡Hola abuelo! ¡Hola abuela! – Saludo Joshua con entusiasmo y miraba a su abuela que se ponía de pie.

- Hola Joshua. – Saludo el hombre de lentes.

- Hola mi vida. – Le dijo Fiorella al tiempo que lo tomaba en brazos quitándoselo a su padre a quien miraba divertida con la paleta en la boca.

- ¿Y bien que paso? – Pregunto Luciano. Fabrizio chupo dos veces mas la paleta antes de responder, la verdad es que le gustaba demasiado el caramelo.

- Todo perfecto, se los dije. – Se llevaba una vez más el caramelo a la boca y lo saboreaba para después continuar. – Se como convencer a Manuelle. – Acoto divertido y miraba una vez mas la paleta en su mano, la cual señalo y miro a su madre. – Son muy buenas estas… ¿No hay mas? – Pregunto llevándosela una vez más a la boca.

- Si hay un paquete en la tercera gaveta de la derecha de la alacena. – Respondió Fiorella divertida, al ver a su hijo disfrutando del dulce más que un niño de tres años.

- Voy por otra… - Dijo encaminándose, pero antes de salir se volvió y pregunto. - ¿No les importa quedarse un rato con Joshua?

- No… no papi. – Respondió el niño por los abuelos. – Yo venia porque el abuelo y yo vamos a estudiar A… A –Se le había olvidado lo que iba a estudiar. -¿Qué es lo que vamos a estudiar abuelo? – Pregunto desviando la mirada a Luciano.

- Anatomía. – Le recordó el hombre al niño.

- Que interesante. – Acoto Fabrizio sin ningún interés.

- ¿Quieres estudiar con nosotros papi? – Pregunto el niño entusiasmado.

- No… no Joshua ya lo que yo tenia que aprender sobre anatomía lo se. – Dijo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa picara.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo. – Le dijo su padre en tono de advertencia, pues sabía muy bien a que refería con eso.

- Déjalo amor. – Dijo Fiorella con una sonrisa encantadora y recibiendo el beso que su hijo le lanzaba.

- Te amo mamá. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y salió del despacho, dejando a los padre que se miraban sonriente mientras que él niño los miraba a ambos sonriente, pero no entendía el porqué, sabe que es por lo que su padre dijo, sobre la anatomía, seguro sabe mucho, espera él algún día saber tanto como su padre.

El tiempo indudablemente pasa, se lo grita el paisaje que cada vez es más gris, más lúgubre y con ello llenándola aun mas de tristeza, ha pasado un mes, exactamente un mes desde que esta muerta, respira, puede moverse, parpadea, llora y hasta grita, pero no siente nada, nada tiene sentido, solo ese ser que crece cada día un poco mas, ya la parte baja de su vientre le anuncia que ahí esta, que esa vida late dentro de ella, puede notarse, sentirse, es tan pequeña, pero tan hermosa su barriga, llenándola de orgullo, muchas veces imagina e idea como seria si él estuviese a su lado, si supiera que es padre, ha recreado miles de ocasiones donde se lo dice, muchas veces sabe que no es sano, que esto simplemente atenta contra su estado emocional, pero se le hace demasiado difícil no materializarlo ahí acompañándola en esa soledad, lo ha visto sentado a su lado, lo ha sentido acariciar su vientre y sonreír emocionado, lo siente tanto por él porque sabe que no lo deja partir, lo mantiene atado, lo siente aun mas por Archie, porque cada vez que viene le pide que acepte que ya Jules no esta con ella, pero no puede hacerlo, porque entonces no tendría fuerzas.

Ahora lo sabe, tiene esa maldita certeza de que nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo para amarse. En realidad nunca tuvieron un destino, ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad, sin embargo sus almas rebeldes hicieron el intento, les gustaba ir contra marea, pelearon contra el mundo por ello, pero no pudieron salir victoriosos, poco importaba la intensidad del sentimiento que compartían, ahora siente tantas emociones, tristeza y melancolía de los recuerdos, rabia e impotencia por ese que le arranco de raíz las esperanzas, ese que le dio un borrón a su mundo, quisiera saber como le quito la vida, solo espera que no lo haya hecho sufrir, que todo haya sido rápido…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la llave entrando en el cerrojo y seguidamente del pomo girando, era raro que a esta hora de la noche alguien la visitase, aun era muy temprano para que Flavia entrara con la bandeja de la cena, mientras su cuerpo aun temblaba y palpitaba ante la rabia que recorría su ser al recordar que le habían quitado a su amor, que no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de despedirse. Aunque no quiso sus ojos captaron la figura de la persona que entraba y dejo libre un suspiro para drenar esa ira que quería explotar, era como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y debía controlarla.

Tenia más de dos semanas que no le veía la cara ni siquiera le escuchaba la voz y ahora aparecía bajo el umbral, disponiendo del peor de los momentos, porque en este preciso instante lo odiaba con todo lo que tenia y aunque era poco lo que poseía, ese sentimiento de odio era verdaderamente intenso.

Decidió no mirarlo a la cara, por lo que bajo la mirada y la poso en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, desvió la mirada a la mesa de noche y tomo un libro, sin decir una sola palabras al igual que él, quien se encamino y jalo una de las sillas del centro de recibimiento de la habitación, colocándola frente a la cama, muy cerca.

Elisa podía sentir la mirada de Frank sobre ella, apenas de soslayo observo como tomo asiento, dejo descansar la espalda en el respaldo, cruzo las piernas y apoyo el codo en el posa brazos, para apoyar la barbilla sobre el pulgar mientras que el dedo índice reposaba en la sien. La presencia de él le incomodaba, además de que le hacía hervir la sangre, sencillamente no lo soportaba, mientras él solo la observaba en silencio sin decir una sola palabra solo acariciándola con la mirada, el tiempo pasaba y estaban sumergido en un elipsis verdaderamente tenso por parte de Elisa, porque al parecer él disfrutaba mirándola, ella quería concentrarse en la lectura pero se le hacia imposible, escucho como un suspiro de Frank cortaba el silencio.

- Tu primo me ha visitado por segunda vez… la verdad ya me fastidia el tener que verle la cara y que interrumpa asuntos importantes, por estupideces… al parecer él no me entiende, entonces quiero que tu le expliques mejor la situación, porque siento que él no sabe toda la verdad… ¿Le has dicho que tengo en mi poder muchas notas con tu caligrafía donde dejan ver claramente tu infidelidad? eso por nombrar una de las tantas pruebas que tengo, que te vestías como una zorra para excitar a ese hijo de puta, además de que algunas personas tienen precio y están dispuestas a dar sus testimonios, como lo son el conserje del edificio y el doctor al cual llevaste a Frederick y que cada vez encuentro mas pruebas que confirman de que te revolcabas con él en ese apartamento el cual esta en mi poder. – Hablaba con voz tranquila, sin elevarla más de lo normal. – ¿Por qué no se lo dices y así le ahorras el ridículo? – Inquirió, pero no recibía respuesta, Elisa lo ignoraba totalmente. – La próxima vez que vaya, dejare de ser tan protocolar y lo echare… dile que deje de meterse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia…. No tiene nada de que inculparme…

- ¿Te parece poco asesinato? – Pregunto Elisa fríamente sin desviar la mirada del libro.

- Te parece poco que tu misma me diste la absolución al portarte como una perra que deja rastro y que cualquier juez fallara a mi favor, que tu como mujer vales nada… que lo único que puede jugarme es el no haberte matado a ti también, quieres presenciar como me va a felicitar por haber puesto a comer tierra a ese hijo de puta… - Hablaba arrastrando las palabras con la rabia que se despertaba en él cada vez que Elisa defendía a ese desgraciado.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la maldita boca! – Le grito apretando con todas sus fuerzas los bordes del libro, mientras que de sus ojos furiosos brotaban lágrimas, escucharlo regodearse de haber matado a Jules le reabría heridas.

- ¿Que no quieres escuchar? Que tu amante es ahora comida de gusanos… - Hablaba con burla y con toda la intensión de hacerla sufrir.

Elisa no sabe de donde saco rapidez, ni mucho menos fuerzas, antes de que Frank pudiese parpadear, se puso a gatas y se le fue encima, propinándole dos bofetadas, toda esa ira contenida ahora la dominaba a su antojo, él se quedo pasmado pues jamás esperaba así una reacción de ella, a quien el rostro se le había transformado entre el odio y las lagrimas.

En los ojos de Frank nadaron las lágrimas a causa del dolor tanto físico como emocional, no podía coordinar ante lo sucedido, solo cuando ella tomo sus cabellos y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Te voy a matar infeliz… estoy cansada de ser una estúpida, de que me pisotees y me humilles. – Le decía con dientes apretados ante las emociones y la fuerza que le imponía al agarre, la joven parecía ser una fiera salvaje. – De que sigas soltándome en la cara como mataste al único hombre que he amado, al que verdaderamente he amado, y si tienes razón con él me comportaba como una cualquiera, le daba todo, porque inspiraba, porque lo deseaba y sabia perfectamente como complacerme, donde, como y cuando tocar, cuanto durar… como hacerme llegar al cielo, traspasarlo una y otra vez y otra, no como tu imbécil, que das vergüenza… eres realmente patético, intento de hombre…. – Hablaba destilando todo ese veneno que la consumía, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la mano de él que se aferro a su cuello quemándola y recudiéndole el paso del oxigeno y por mas que quiso no pudo luchar contra la fuerza de él quien se levanto y la adhirió contra la cabecera, ella veía como de los ojos de él brotaban lagrimas y por muy egoísta y desgraciado que parezca le hacían sentirse bien, porque sabia que esas lagrimas eran a consecuencias de sus palabras que si él puede herirla y humillarla, ella también puede hacerlo y que mejor que escupirle la verdad en la cara, por lo que dejo libre una sonrisa cínica, aun cuando no podía respirar normalmente.

- Eres una cualquiera… - Decía apretando aun mas el agarre y con el ego realmente lastimado.

Elisa no podía respirar y sabía que una vez mas lo había sacado de control, pero no se iba a dejar matar, no lo haría por lo que estiro la mano y busco a ciegas debajo de la almohada ahí la tenia, saco las tijeras y las llevo a la yugular del hombre, esa que latía descontroladamente ante la ira y pudo sentir como la vena cedió ante la presión de la punta metálica.

- Solo… solo aprieta un poco mas y te mueres… entonces te mueres también. – Le dijo ella con la voz tan clara como pudo, no le iba a demostrar más debilidad.

Frank clavo la mirada en las tijeras que estaban en su cuello, podía sentir el metal frio y la decisión en Elisa, por lo que aflojo su mano, hasta soltarla y se alejó con cuidado, quiso arrebatarle el arma a la chica pero no quiso arriesgarse, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama manteniéndose en guardia, con las tijeras en las manos las cuales ni siquiera le temblaban.

Ella quiso matarlo, tener la valentía de acabar de una vez por toda con esto, pero a su mente llegaron las palabras de su hermano esa en las que le pedía que no complicara las cosas, sabia que si mataba a Frank estaría perdida y entonces no solo perdería a Frederick si no también al ser en su vientre porque se lo quitarían.

Frank sentía su corazón adolorido y su alma hecha polvo, jamás pensó escuchar de la voz de Elisa palabras tan hirientes, decirle que era poco hombre, que nunca estuvo a la altura de sus placeres y él se esmeraba por hacerlo, solo obtenía de ella su cuerpo y sus mentiras, todo ha sido una completa mentira, ahora que la veía así con tijeras en mano y dispuesta a matarlo, sabe que no tiene corazón, que es un ser vacío, que solo se emocionaba por las cosas materiales que él podía darle y él solo la ama, le duele aceptarlo porque no quiere sentir ese maldito sentimiento por ella, no se lo merece, solo es un pedazo de hielo, un maldito ser sin escrúpulos.

Él la admiraba mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y temblaba íntegramente, se sentía derrotado, sin fuerzas, pero no dejaría de luchar, si ella le hacia daño, no tenia porque hacerle la vida fácil, le pagaría con la misma moneda, de la misma manera, ahora se arrepiente de no haber matado verdaderamente a ese desgraciado que se la arrebato y le dio tanto y a él que le entrego la vida solo le da dolores y disoluciones, pero no una suficiente que la arranque definitivamente de su corazón, aun no sabe que poder tiene esa maldita mujer que tiene enfrente, esa que lo tiene embrujado y encadenado, porque no puede dejarla así ella se lo pida, prefiere matarla antes que dejarla libre. Sin decir una sola palabra y sin atreverse a dar la espalda se encamino a la puerta y salió de la habitación, buscaría una manera de renovar sus fuerzas, esas que ella hoy logro herir, sabe que al no poder quererla, ese sentimiento en él crece, siente que el amor por ella ahora es mas intenso y ni él mismo puede entenderse.

* * *

_**Yo la amé, y era de otro, que también la quería.**_

_**Perdónala Señor, porque la culpa es mía.**_

_**Después de haber besado sus cabellos de trigo,**_

_**nada importa la culpa, pues no importa el castigo.**_

_**Fue un pecado quererla, Señor, y sin embargo**_

_**mis labios están dulces por ese amor amargo.**_

_**Ella fue como un agua callada que corría ...**_

_**Si es culpa tener sed, toda la culpa es mía.**_

_**Perdónala Señor, tu que le diste a ella**_

_**su frescura de lluvia y su esplendor de estrella.**_

_**Su alma era transparente como un vaso vacío:**_

_**Yo lo llené de amor. Todo el pecado es mío.**_

_**Pero, ¿cómo no amarla, si tu hiciste que fuera**_

_**turbadora y fragante como la primavera?**_

_**¿Cómo no haberla amado, si era como el rocío**_

_**sobre la yerba seca y ávida del estío?**_

_**Traté de rechazarla, Señor, inútilmente,**_

_**como un surco que intenta rechazar la simiente.**_

_**Era de otro. Era de otro que no la merecía,**_

_**y por eso, en sus brazos, seguía siendo mía.**_

_**Era de otro, Señor, pero hay cosas sin dueño:**_

_**Las rosas y los ríos, y el amor y el ensueño.**_

_**Y ella me dio su amor como se da una rosa**_

_**como quien lo da todo, dando tan poca cosa...**_

_**Una embriaguez extraña nos venció poco a poco:**_

_**Ella no fue culpable, Señor ... ni yo tampoco!**_

_**La culpa es toda tuya, porque la hiciste bella**_

_**y me diste los ojos para mirarla a ella.**_

_**Sí, nuestra culpa es tuya; sí, es una culpa amar,**_

_**sí, es culpa de un río cuando corre hacia el mar.**_

_**Es tan bella, Señor, y es tan suave, y tan clara,**_

_**que sería pecado mayor si no la amara.**_

_**Y por eso, perdóname Señor, porque es tan bella,**_

_**que Tú, que hiciste el agua, y la flor, y la estrella,**_

_**Tú, que oyes el lamento de este dolor sin nombre,**_

_**Tú también la amarías, ¡si pudieras ser hombre!**_

_**José Ángel Buesa, Poema de la culpa.**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas aquí un nuevo capitulo esperamos les haya gustado!**_

_**Besos y abrazos, gracias por el apoyo!**_


	212. capitulo 61 parte 4

_**Hola chicas si que andaba desaparecida, por estos lares y no tengo perdón de Dios porque he estado algo desocupada, al menos de en mi vida fuera del Candy mundo aunque dedicándosela un poco mas al fics, escribiendo y preparando otras cosas. **_

_**Quiero agradecerles infinitamente el apoyo y cada Reviews que nos dejan siendo estos un gran pago por nuestra labor, si bien no tienen un valor monetario, lo tienen sentimental y verdaderamente eso lo valoramos muchísimo. **_

_**Galaxy: Jose Ángel Buesa un gran poeta al cual adoramos todas sus obras, aquí en este capitulo encontraras otro poema de él, gracias por estar al corriente de la historia y que la vivas con tal intensidad. **_

_**Gloria: Siempre es un placer leerte nena, pues siempre nos sacas grandes carcajadas con tus comentarios y tu manera de vivir la historia. **_

_**Buterfly: Nena me tienes impresionada si que vas rápido, yo creo que ya estas por alcanzarnos. **_

_**Star: Bueno esa son preguntas que el fic te responderá, disculpa que no te lo diga, pero entonces perdería la emoción y mi hermana me mataría por andar de boca floja, solo puedo decirte que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. **_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias a todas y no les quito mas el tiempo, pueden continuar con la lectura. **_

_**Feliz día.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 61**_

_**Parte 4**_

* * *

Aparte de los senos de su esposa no había mejor almohada que las piernas de su madre, por lo que Fabrizio se encontraba acostado cómodamente en el mueble mientras que en un extremo de este estaba Fiorella acariciándole los cabellos y perdida en la mirada de él que recorría las líneas de la carta que estaba en sus manos, una hermosa y risueña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios al tener noticias de su hija, saber que estaba disfrutando de todos los lugares a los cuales la estaba llevando su esposo, los hacían muy feliz.

- ¿Papi y cuando vienen? – Pregunto Joshua que se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Luciano.

- No se aun no llego a esa parte Joshua. – Dijo deteniendo la lectura. ¿Por qué quieres que tu tía regrese pronto? – Inquirió divertido y el niño negó en silencio.

- Pero tienen que regresar pronto, mi tío Albert me dijo que me traería muchas cosas y ya quiero verlas. – Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pequeño pecho.

- Joshua te he dicho que debes tener paciencia, primero ellos tienen que disfrutar de su luna de miel. – Le aclaro su padre.

- Esta bien papi… yo si quiero que se diviertan. – Dijo en un susurro sintiéndose apenado.

- Bueno continúo a ver como van las cosas.

_**Son tantas cosas las que he visto Fabri, la verdad nunca pensé que podría estar en todos esos lugares a donde Albert me ha llevado, mi esposo es extraordinario, me case con el hombre mas maravilloso de este mundo… por favor no te pongas celoso, sabes que a ti también te amo con todo mi corazón, pero tú tienes a Marión y sé que sabrás entenderme. **_

_**Aun nos quedan tantos por visitar, Guatemala me encanto es hermoso, llena de vida y color, todos los países de Centroamérica son tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan propios y únicos, las playas son cálidas y transparentes, sus arenas blancas, sus cielos son de unos azules intensos y brillantes. Sabes me hubiese gustado contarte un poco mas de Honduras y Costa Rica, pero no pudimos quedarnos mucho tiempo en estos, ambas se encuentran en plenos conflicto armado y aunque todo se muestra en calma esto es solo aparente, por favor no te vayas a angustiar ni dejes que mis padres lo hagan, solo te cuento esto para que sepan por mi antes que las noticias lleguen a sus oídos y vayan a entrar en pánico, Albert ha cuidado muy bien de mi, sabes bien que ambos daríamos la vida el uno por el otro, pero confiamos en que nada malo retrase nuestros planes, aunque él se informo muy bien de estos países antes de planear visitarlos las cosas aquí ocurren muy rápido, un día están en completa calma y al siguiente a rumores de toque de queda y esas cosas, pero como nosotros somos extranjeros hemos recibido un trato privilegiado, cosa que a ambos nos parece injusta y hasta cierto punto nos incomoda, pues todos merecemos las mismas consideraciones… sin embargo cambiar el mundo no es una tarea fácil. **_

_**Mi esposo no ha dejado su actitud altruista de lado, ni siquiera durante nuestra luna de miel, me pidió tomarnos un día para visitar una localidad que estaba pagando las consecuencias de los conflictos civiles militares y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que había preparado un cargamento de comida para donarla a esta, su gesto me hizo llorar de la emoción, me sentí tan orgullosa de él, de ser su compañera, su cómplice… ya antes hacíamos obras de caridad con la arquidiócesis Fabrizio, eso me llenaba muchísimo te lo aseguro, pero no se puede igualar con la felicidad y la satisfacción que sentí al ver a todos esos niños sonrientes corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se llevaban un trozo de pan a la boca… sus miradas Fabri estaban tan llenas de luz. De verdad me hubiese gustado quedarme un poco mas, pero no era conveniente… el gesto de Albert no paso desapercibido y algunos militares empezaron a sospechar cuan importante es en realidad. **_

_**Te escribo esta carta desde el tren que nos lleva hasta Panamá, a donde llegaremos mañana en horas de la tarde, son casi dos días de viaje por este medio, hasta Santa Catalina en Panamá y una hora en bote hasta nuestro próximo destino que es Isla Coiba, donde pasaremos unos días para después salir rumbo a la capital y de allí al archipiélago de San Blas, según muchos de los pasajeros de los cuales nos hemos hecho amigos, la joya mas hermosa que posee este país… ah olvidaba, ya reconozco y pronuncio algunas palabras en español, no tantas como Albert, pero me ha resultado sumamente fácil aprenderlas, quizás porque es tan parecido al italiano, casi puedo entender una conversación completa y participar de estas. Es probable que para cuando esta cartas les lleguen ya estemos en San Blas o quizás en Colombia a donde pesamos ir una vez dejemos Panamá, la primera ciudad será Cartagena de Indias… bueno al menos eso tenemos planeado. **_

_**Tengo muchas cosas mas que contarte pero esto lo haré en las próximas cartas que les envié, Albert también les hará llegar una pues siempre me dice que no le dejo espacio a él en las mías ni siquiera para un saludo… la verdad no exagera.**_

Apenas terminaba de leer y doblaba la carta la cual le entregaría a su madre, cuando llamaron a la puerta y vio pasar al ama de llaves, no era necesario que lo anunciaran, pues la algarabía de Ángelo al llegar era única.

- ¿Donde esta el cobarde de Fabrizio Di Carlo? – Pregunto sorprendiendo al ama de llaves con un beso en la mejilla. – Ciao Nonna. – Y se encamino al interior de la casa ante la mirada asombrada de Francis, quien no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de actitudes, los americanos eran muy protocolares y lo europeos también a diferencia de los italianos, al parecer siempre andaban con el alma de fiesta porque así también era el joven Fabrizio, sus padres y hermana, cuando creían que el joven Terruce era el hijo de sus patrones había algo que no lo ligaba a ellos en su forma de ser, era mas serio y distante aun cuando se esforzase por ser igual no podía, no era esa esencia.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Respondió Fabrizio desde donde se encontraba acostado cómodamente. – Y aquí el único cobarde eres tú que no quiso venir el sábado. – Dijo viendo a su amigo que entraba al salón.

- Tenia cosas importantes que hacer, cerrar un negocio que papá dejo a la mitad. – Hablaba al tiempo que se acercaba a Luciano y le daba un abrazo y un beso en la frente. - ¿Cómo esta papá Luciano? – Pregunto cariñosamente. Y Fabrizio se percato de que su hermano no venia solo al toparse con la mirada gris de Alexandra, la cual le sonreía.

- Bien hijo ¿Y tú? - Pregunto con voz paternal.

- Bien, excelente todo, Hey Bambino ¿Como estas? – Pregunto dirigiendo la mirada a Joshua y haciendo un ademan con su mano. – Dame esos cinco. – Le dijo entusiasmado, para al segundo chocar su mano con la del niño.

- Bien señor. – Respondió Joshua riendo.

- No… no, señor no, soy tío Ángelo, el tío Ángelo. – Le dijo sonriente.

- Hola tío Ángelo. – Saludo el niño corrigiéndose.

- Ves así es mucho mejor, estamos en familia, somos una familia. – Le aclaro y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba Fiorella le dio un beso al tiempo que golpeaba a Fabrizio en el hombro, por lo que el joven abandono su cómoda postura y le daba un golpe en uno de los costados, mientras reían divertidos, para después darse un abrazo fraternal.

Alexandra saludaba a Luciano, para después cargar a Joshua y depositarle un beso en la mejilla, se encamino hasta Fiorella y la saludo cariñosamente, aunque no quisiera y no era correcto porque él estaba casado, ella también y además tenia al hijo de Fabrizio en sus brazos, su corazón se volvía estúpido y se descontrolaba, trataba de ocultar ese nerviosismo que la calaba por completo, pero al sentir la mano de él posarse en una de las mejillas de ella y sus suaves labios posarse en la otra, la respiración sencillamente se le paralizaba y sentía que las piernas no la soportarían mas.

- Hola Fabrizio. – Saludo sin saber como encontró el tono adecuado para hacerlo.

- Hola Ale. – Dijo de la manera más natural que pueda existir, pero para ella era única y le tendía los brazos al niño para cargarlo y desvió la mirada a Ángelo. – ¿Trajiste el uniforme? – Pregunto entusiasmado.

- Claro aquí lo tengo. – Respondió elevando un bolso y mostrándoselo a Fabrizio.

- Perfecto ve a cambiarte, yo voy a hacer lo mismo. – Acoto encaminándose a las escaleras, llevando a Joshua en sus brazos.

Ángelo se dirigió al baño que Fiorella le indico, mientras ella se quedo con Alexandra conversando en la sala, Luciano se fue a avisarle a los sirvientes para que organizaran en el jardín un lugar adecuado para la competición, equipar el lugar con los floretes y mascaras, además de lugares cómodos para las damas, a Luciano le emocionaba el que su hijo compitiera en el esgrima con Ángelo era como regresar el tiempo, el deporte favorito de su hijo y en el cual él lo apoyaba, pues también le apasionaba el esgrima.

Fabrizio coloco a Joshua en el pasillo y este corrió a la habitación de su tío Manuelle para que lo ayudase a cambiar, mientras que el joven italiano entro a la habitación sin llamar, su mirada se topo con la imagen mas hermosa y sensual, su esposa estaba recién bañada y aun su cuerpo estaba mojado al igual que el cabello el cual caía sobre su espalda, envuelta en una toalla negra, ella se volvió sorprendida al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

- Amor me has asustado. – Dijo con su maravillosa sonrisa y se encamino a la cama donde reposaba un vestido marrón con flores rosadas.

Fabrizio se acercó a ella cerro con sus brazos la cintura posando sus manos en la pequeña barriga, aspiro profundamente el aroma que había dejado en sus cabellos, cuello y hombros las esencias del baño, poso sus labios en el hombro desnudo y húmedo de ella.

- Esto es maravilloso. – Susurro contra la nívea piel. – Eres maravillosa. – introduciendo una de sus manos entre la toalla y acariciando el vientre de la rubia, quien se estremeció ante la sutil caricia.

- Amor… amor. – Susurraba ella sin fuerzas, hecha un cumulo de temblores, su boca se abrió para respirar mejor y sus ojos en blanco, para después cerrarlos, un escalofrió la recorrió por completo y al segundo pudo sentir la toalla caer a sus pies.

Fabrizio tomo en una de sus manos los cabellos de ella, los elevo y empezó a recorrer con dientes, labios y lengua el cuello femenino, mientras la piel se ella se vestía de carmín y aumentaba la temperatura.

- Marión… Marión Di Carlo… mi sueño, mi realidad… - Susurraba y succionaba a segundos el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven mientras que con una de sus manos cubría uno de los senos y presionaba suavemente entre el medio e índice el pezón y jadeaba ante la maravillosa sensación.

- Fabri… Fabri. – Susurraba ella ahogada y su abdomen ante el embarazo evidenciaba más el subibaja desesperado, se dejo volver por su esposo y lo encaro perdiéndose en esa mirada hermosa e intensa por el deseo, subió sus manos y empezó a desabotonar la camisa y él le devoraba el cuello una vez mas.

- ¡Estoy listo Fabrizio! – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Ángelo desde las escaleras, sabia que estaba en las escaleras.

El joven dejo libre un suspiro al sentirse huérfano de la piel de su esposa y la voz de Ángelo fue un balde de agua fría que lo empapo completamente, apenas estaba tratando de controlar sus latidos y sus temblores cuando vio de nuevo a Marión envuelta en la toalla.

- Ve a vestirte Fabrizio. – Le dijo mientras el corazón aun le brincaba en la garganta y sus manos temblaba.

- No me pidas eso Marión si solo quiero es quitarme la que traigo puesta. – Dijo con voz ahogada.

- No, tienes que ir sino Ángelo pensara que eres un cobarde y que solo has venido al cuarto a refugiarte. – Le dijo encaminándose a la peinadora tomando asiento en el banco frente a esta.

- No, yo no soy ningún cobarde, enseguida salgo y le digo que lo dejemos para la próxima semana hoy pienso hacerle el amor a mi esposa. – Dijo parándose a un lado del tocador.

- No amor. – Dijo sonriendo y tomándole la mano le dio un beso, el aprovecho y cubrió son su mano la mejilla de ella para pasar sus pulgar por los labios y acariciarlo como tanto le gustaba hacerlo, Marión le deposito un beso en el dedo y él con este separo un poco los labios, por lo que ella lo succiono suavemente, pudo escucharlo rugir y sin proponérselo se despertó en ella el instinto animal por lo que se lo llevo completamente a la boca y lo succiono mientras lo miraba a los ojos y Fabrizio jadeo largamente sintiendo cada molécula de su ser vibrar, latigazos de placer lo recorrían y lo torturaban, apretaba la mandíbula y trataba de respirar.

- No me estas ayudando Marión. – Dijo con voz temblorosa, la poca que logro esbozar.

- Prometo que esta noche no dormiremos, esta noche haremos el amor hasta el amanecer, solo con una condición. – Susurro con voz ronca por las emociones que bailaban dentro de ella.

- ¿Cual? – Pregunto mientras lo que quería era arrancarle nuevamente la toalla.

- Gana, gana para mí y te daré mi cuerpo y alma esta noche.

- Ganare… te juro que ganare mi vida. – Dijo con convicción y se encamino a la puerta, la abrió y asomo medio cuerpo al pasillo. – ¡Que ya voy inoportuno! – Le respondió a punto de grito y pudo escuchar la carcajada de Ángelo.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Lo reprendió Marión casi sin aire y él solo se acercó hasta ella y le deposito un beso en los labios para después correr al baño y al segundo mostro medio cuerpo.

- ¡Voy a ganar! – Le dijo emocionado, como un niño cuando le han prometido que al día siguiente lo llevaran al zoológico y una vez mas se perdió en el baño.

Marión aprovecho y cepillo sus cabellos húmedos, los dejo sueltos y después de vistió, alguien llamo a la puerta y ella se encamino, abrió posándose su mirada en Joshua y el niño la posaba en su padre que salía del baño con su traje de esgrima.

- Se te ve muy bien. – Dijo Fabrizio riendo al ver a su hijo vestido de la misma manera.

- Si papi, me veo igual a ti. – Expuso emocionado. – Mira así más. – Dijo metiendo la barriga – Pero no puedo meter la barriga todo el tiempo porque no puedo respirar. – Acoto y saco nuevamente la barriga y sus padres soltaron la carcajada, el padre lo cargo y lo sentó sobre sus hombros, tomo la mano de Marión y se encaminaron a la planta baja.

- Cuidado con la cabeza, bájala. – Le advirtió Fabrizio al pasar por el quicio de la puerta y el niño acato la sugerencia de su padre.

Marión se aferraba a la mano de Fabrizio y no podían evitar dedicarse miradas cómplices que despertaban cada nervio al recordar lo vivido hace unos minutos. "Ganare" esbozo el joven inaudiblemente y ella le guiño un ojo, al asomarse en las escaleras fueron el centro de atención.

Alexandra no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada de dolor y celos, no debía, Fabrizio era un hombre prohibido, pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos hacia él, envidiaba demasiado a Marión, pues ella se moría por ocupar su lugar, solo que el amor de su vida nunca le dio la oportunidad, antes con una mujer mucho mayor que ella y ahora con una menor, no era sano para ella presenciar estas escenas, quería salir corriendo pero no podía hacerlo, pues verlo feliz a él era lo importante, el que fuese feliz era suficiente para ella, por lo que prefería tragarse su amor y sus lagrimas.

El agua corría por su cuerpo abrazándose a cada musculo, envolviéndolo cálidamente ante la agradable temperatura, ya llevaba mas de media hora bajo la ducha, el tiempo pasaba y él no podía darse cuenta, no mientras pensaba en Elisa, mientras la extrañara tanto hasta doler, sentir las lagrimas arremolinarse en su garganta y torturarlo, debería dejar de lado tanta melancolía y renovar sus esperanzas, pero es que su alma sencillamente no sabe vivir sin ella, le falta, le ahoga este vacío y solo quiere verse en sus ojos, saborear su piel, perderse en sus cabellos, fundirse en ella, morir y revivir en lo brazos de la niña de sus ojos.

Cerro la llave y salió de la ducha sin siquiera secarse, inmediatamente un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo, pero no fue lo realmente poderoso como para que buscara una toalla, se encamino aun desnudo a la habitación, desde esta pudo escuchar la algarabía proveniente del jardín, por lo que busco una toalla y se la envolvió a la altura de las caderas, podía sentir el agua que chorreaban sus cabellos correr por el centro de su espalda, se encamino a la ventana y su mirada capto a sus hermanas con los caballos y como siempre discutiendo para ver cual que se quedaba con el mas veloz, por lo que una sonrisa se anclo en sus labios, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Se alejó de la venta y se encamino al armario donde busco unos breech, gris plomo y una camisa blanca, lanzo las prendas a la cama, tomo la ropa interior, se quito la toalla e igualmente la lanzo a la cama, para después colocarse la prenda, se encamino al armario donde guardaban los zapatos, sabia que sus botas deberían estar ahí, pero no las encontró, por lo que camino al baño, tampoco las encontró.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde diablos están las botas? – Se pregunto llevándose las manos a las caderas en jarra y recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, dejo libre un suspiro, dándole paso a una sonrisa, al recordar que estaban en el pasillo, que da al salón de recibo de su habitación, por lo que tomo la toalla y se froto los cabellos sin ningún cuidado dejando las hebras en completo desorden y termino por lanzar el paño a uno de los sillones, se vistió y a los minutos estaba listo, se encamino en medias al recibidor de la habitación, el cual tenia un mueble de tres puestos, en colores beige y azul marino, dos sillones en los mismo tonos una mesa de caoba oscuro, una biblioteca y además de un mini bar.

Los ojos verde gris captaron las botas en una de las esquinas se encamino y se las coloco, dejo caer todo su peso sobre uno de sus pies para colocarse una de las botas e hizo lo mismo con la otra, estaba por salir cuando recordó los guantes por lo que regreso y los busco en el armario.

Después de cinco minutos espiraba aire puro, aire libre y frió que refrescaba sus fosas nasales y sus pulmones, camino a las caballerizas, lo hizo por la parte trasera de la casa, él mismo preparo el caballo y lo monto, salió del establo e insto al animal a trotar solo para que calentara, pues a los segundo lo hizo galopar.

Quiso reír al ver el asombro en los rostros de sus hermanas, pero prefirió aguantar y permanecer serio, Johanna y Johanne, estaban discutiendo, si una vez mas, cuando las palabras en sus bocas se congelaron, sabia que no se lo podían creer al verlo cabalgar, seguramente para ellas era un milagro y si lo era, uno de los tantos milagros que Elisa logro en él.

Al estar cerca fue reduciendo los movimientos del animal hasta detenerlos completamente y frenar el caballo muy cerca de donde se encontraban las gemelas.

- ¿Que hacen? ¿No me digan que están discutiendo? – Pregunto y ellas solo lo miraban el bajarse del caballo con desenvoltura.

- No… bueno que es Johanna no se pone de acuerdo y siempre quiere mi caballo. – Acoto Johanne.

- Que este es el mio, no ves que tiene el lunar aquí. – Dijo su hermana señalando una pequeña mancha en la frente del animal.

- Que problema con ustedes… para que entonces se quedaron con los caballos gemelos, mejor papá se hubiese hecho de la fortuna que le estaban ofreciendo… - Expuso Jules acercándose a los caballos. – Johanna pero si este tiene el mismo lunar, son iguales, idénticos cual es el problema.

- Que el mio es mas rápido. – Respondieron las gemelas al unísono.

- Pónganse de acuerdo porque de paso le pusieron el mismo nombre, no hay nada que hacer. – El joven dirigió la mirada a los animales. - Étoile la lumière (Estrella de luz) – No pudo evitar reír al ver como los caballos alzaban la cabeza al mismo tiempo. – ¿Por qué mejor no agarran el que sea y vamos a jugar polo? – Se encamino al caballo de él y subió, pudo ver como las dos agarraban las riendas del mismo caballo. – Dije el que sea, Johanna agarra el otro.

- Pero Jules yo siempre tengo que conformarme, no es justo. – Hablaba descontenta al tiempo que se encaminaba al otro caballo y lo montaba mientras que Johanne subía al otro.

- Te recompensaré después. – Le dijo girando al caballo y poniéndole en marcha.

- ¡Perfecto tendrás que llevarme al teatro esta noche! – Le dijo en voz alta y golpeando con sus botas los costado del caballo para que emprendiera el camino hasta la cancha de polo, la cual se encontraba al otro lado de la casa, en la parte trasera. – Y tú te quedaras. – Le advirtió a su hermana al lado quien se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada y puso al galope a su caballo.

Cuando las chicas quisieron llegar ya Jules las esperaba con los batones y las pelotas en las manos, sin ellas bajarse de los caballos él le explico las reglas, aunque ya las sabían no era primera vez que jugaban polo juntos, el único lugar permitido para ellas, pues no era un deporte para féminas, pero imposible el que no convencieran a sus hermanos, cuando estos en su adolescencia se la pasaban jugando y pertenecían al club de Polo mas exclusivo de Europa, claro Jules lo abandono por un tiempo después de que cayo del caballo, pero verlo nuevamente entusiasmado con él polo ellas no desaprovecharían la oportunidad, de poder practicar el deporte.

- Bueno ustedes dos contra mi… ya saben si hacer trampas. – Les advirtió el joven.

Después de media hora de juego las gemelas una vez más discutían porque Jules les ganaba la partida y como era de esperarse una le echaba la culpa a la otra, él no podía evitar carcajearse al verlas y al menos en esos momentos no pensaba en Elisa, no era ella quien gobernaba su ser, tal vez ante la adrenalina a causa de galopar y de ver a sus hermanas reñir, definitivamente nunca podría entender a la mujeres.

Pasaron toda la tarde entre competencias, para después de mas de dos horas de cabalgatas entre risas y bromas, decidieron descansar, acercándose al ala derecha del jardín donde se encontraba un lugar verdaderamente encantador, el mismo era lo suficientemente espacioso, con pisos de piedra aislándolo del resto del césped dividido con maderas las cuales estaban cubiertas por enredaderas que ofrecían flores moradas, amarillas y rojas, en medio de este lugar habían tres bancas de madera de tres puestos cada una con un gran espaldar y cómodamente acolchadas, además de dos mesas, las cuales llenaron de aperitivo las chicas del servicio al verlos llegar al lugar de descanso, Jules no pudo evitar devorar casi todas las galletas mientras conversaba trivialidades con Johanna y Johanne, quienes lo miraban sorprendidas, pues el joven nunca fue de comer tantos dulces siempre tuvo favoritismo por las frutas, pero no decían nada solo se miraban una a la otra, después de unos minutos llego Jean Pierre, haciéndose participe de la pequeña reunión familiar, sin poder él también verse sorprendido en como su hermano había cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios, las chicas le hicieron saber a el mayor de los Leblanc, como Jules había perdido el miedo a los caballos.

- Vaya entonces en américa también encontraste valor… - Acoto Jean Pierre y no pudieron evitar carcajearse, eran consiente del miedo que Jules les había tomado a los animales después del accidente.

La conversación se extendió al recordar anécdotas de sus niñez, los cuatro reían cuando fueron interrumpido por la presencia de Jean Paul, quien no pudo evitar casi correr hasta Jules y amarrarlo en un abrazo, el cual duro vario minutos, haciéndose saber ambos cuanto se habían extrañado, después de soltar sus amarras, miro a su hijo a los ojos y le poso una mano en la mejilla, palmeándola suavemente.

- ¿Como estas hijo? Que sorpresa tenerte en casa. - Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verlo después de dos años de ausencia.

- Estoy muy bien padre… ¿como esta usted? – Pregunto el joven al tiempo que el padre tomaba asiento en medio de sus hijas, e inmediatamente Johanna rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del hombre y descanso su cabeza sobre el pecho paterno, quien correspondía al abrazo pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica y Jules también tomaba asiento.

- Bien, es una verdadera sorpresa. – Decía aun emocionado y desconcertado al verlo en casa, sin siquiera haber avisado que vendría. - ¿Jules por qué te has venido? ¿Frank te dio vacaciones? – Preguntaba mientras tomaba un vaso con té de limón con la mano libre y lo llevaba a sus labios, quería saber los motivos de la presencia de él en la casa, estaba muy feliz de verlo, pero también le extrañaba la manera en como había llegado.

El joven solo trago en seco sabia que su padre era realmente perspicaz y desvió su mirada a su hermano buscando apoyo en este quien se encontraba apoyado sobre uno de sus hombros en uno de los pilares, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y este solo bajo la mirada, pues no sabia que decirle, sabia que no lo apoyaría, ya se lo había advertido, no cualquiera se enfrentaba a Jean Paul cuando se molestaba.

- Padre… bueno no tanto como vacaciones pero si me he tomado unos días libres. – Fue lo que respondió al armarse de valor.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Su voz era tranquila además de que se podía escuchar la felicidad de saber a su hijo ahí, pero quería saber por qué llego sin avisar.

- Porque los extrañaba padre, quería verlos… - Dijo admirando esta vez a sus hermanas quienes estaban cada una a la derecha e izquierda de su padre quien le regalo una sonrisa a su hijo, ante la respuesta dada.

- Bueno espero y te puedas quedar con nosotros al menos un mes, la ultima carta que recibí de Frank, me dijo que estaba sumamente orgulloso de tu comportamiento, que te estas desenvolviendo muy bien dentro de la empresa… - En ese momento Jules desvió una vez mas la mirada hacia Jean Pierre, quien también lo miraba y pudo apreciar como dejaba libre un suspiro silencioso y negaba en silencio, indicándole con esto que no le dijera nada a su padre, no por el momento. – Es mas ¿Sabes que? ahora mismo voy a enviarle un telegrama, para agradecerle todo lo que me ha ayudado contigo y que… si no eres tan necesario en la empresa, para que regreses definitivo… así me ayudas y eres el gerente de alguna de las nuevas sucursales… eso si tu eliges aquí en Francia o te vas a Suramérica, en la frontera entre Brasil y Venezuela. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. Jules apenas si parpadeaba, la segunda opción le gustaba mucho mas, porque si le decía a su padre podría irse con Elisa a Suramérica y Frank no sabría nada ya que no tiene idea de esta nueva sucursal.

- ¿Padre a donde va? – Pregunto el joven desconcertado al ver a su padre dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

- A enviarle el telegrama a Frank… vi como se ilumino tu mirada, lo que quiere decir que te quieres venir definitivo. – Dijo de pie tan alto como era.

- Padre no es necesario, que le envié un telegrama, puede ser una carta, no veo la emergencia por ningún lado. - Le dijo Jules esperando ganar tiempo y así poder decirle la verdadera razón por la que estaba de vuelta en casa y que su único objetivo era regresar cuanto antes a América.

- No me tomare más de diez minutos. – Expuso sin tomar asiento. – Ya regreso. - Acoto encaminándose. – Solo hago la llamada a la central y de ahí lo enviaran. – Le explico para que supiera que ni siquiera pensaba abandonar la casa.

- Padre espere… no… no puede enviarle el telegrama a Frank. – Dijo también poniéndose de pie, para detener a Jean Paul quien ya caminaba y se volvió, para encarar a Jules, al escuchar a su hijo protestar.

Jules no podía permitir que su padre pusiera sobre aviso a Frank y menos que dejara saber nada de sus nuevas sucursales, porque si no sus planes se irían al lodo, necesitaba ese trabajo para poder mantener a su mujer.

- ¿Por qué no puedo Jules? – Pregunto seriamente al ver el estado algo nervioso de su hijo, lo conocía demasiado. - ¿Acaso… no quieres que me comunique con Frank? – Acercándose nuevamente. Jules miro a Jean Pierre buscando apoyo en este quien solo se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada, indicándole con esto que debía contarle, sabia que ya su percibía algo y era peor si seguían ocultándoselo, seguidamente Jules miro a sus hermanas, eran ellas quienes le preocupaba no debía decirle la verdad a su padre delante de las gemelas. – ¿Que paso en América Jules? – Inquirió nuevamente su padre al ver el semblante del joven y acortando un poco la distancia.

- Padre… es que… yo… bueno no me vine por una vacaciones… no… lo estropee todo… - Termino por decir, no debía andar con rodeos, dijo sin mas y desvió la mirada a sus hermanas. – Anna, Anne por favor vayan adentro. – Les pidió y podía sentir el corazón brincarle en la garganta ante la mirada de Jean Paúl.

- ¿Por qué Jules? – Replico Johanne algo desconforme, quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

- Tengo que hablar con papá y no puedo hacerlo delante de ustedes… no puedo explicar ahora Anne. – Le respondió terminante al tiempo que veía a su padre acercarse, las chicas se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron con paso rápido demostrando su descontento.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Jules? – Inquirió Jean Paúl arrastrando las palabras y sintiendo que nada agradable había pasado, para que Jules no quisiese que se comunicara con Frank, mientras Jean Pierre parecía una estatua más del jardín.

- Padre… yo… primero que nada quiero que sepa que no lo hice premeditadamente las cosas sencillamente se dieron… - Explicaba el joven mirando a su padre a los ojos y por muy estúpido que pareciera no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Aun tenían las respiraciones agitadas, ante la caminata forzada que emprendieron, para dirigirse a la casa como les había pedido su hermano, sabían que le estaban ocultando algo y que al momento de hacerles saber que pasaba se lo iban a adornar y en lugar de contarle la historia terminarían formulándole un cuento de hadas, de esos demasiado malos, en fin hombres no saben nada de cuentos de hadas.

- Anne… no vámonos… no debemos escuchar. – Le dijo en un Susurro Johanna a su hermana quien la jalaba para esconderse detrás de un arbusto.

- Cállate… no seas miedosa… solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso con Jules. – Esbozo con un tono de voz muy bajo evitando que las descubrieran.

Jean Paul estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras escarbaba en la mirada de Jules, esa que estaba cristalizada por los nervios y su teoría de que había hecho algo impropio en américa aumentaba, conocía muy bien a su hijo y eran pocas las veces que alguna situación lo alterase de esta manera.

- ¿Que cosas se dieron? – Pregunto, tratando de ser comprensivo y no infundirle miedo a su hijo, pues no era esa la idea, debía haber confianza, tolerancia y comprensión.

- Padre… yo igualmente, pase… lo que pase voy a regresar a América, cuanto antes… solo vine para ponerlos sobre aviso y buscar alguna solución… - Hablaba sin desviar la mirada de la azul gris de su padre.

- ¡¿Qué paso Jules?! – Pregunto el hombre alzando considerablemente la voz e interviniendo al ver la indecisión en él, mientras su paciencia llegaba al límite.

- Que me enamore de la esposa de Frank… me convertí en su amante por casi un año… pero todo se descubrió… - No pudo retener mas la verdad, ni mucho menos darle mas larga, de la manera que se la contara tendría el mismo resultado, así le colocara pajaritos y arco iris, para su padre tendría el mismo resultado si lo hacia ahora o dentro de cien años.

Jean Paul se quedo paralizado, solo mirando a los ojos a su hijo sin siquiera poder creer que lo era, antes lo que le estaba confesando, lo desconocía totalmente y se pregunto ¿Que hizo mal? ¿En que momento se equivoco? si él dio todo de si para infundirles principios, para que fuesen hombres respetables, aun cuando estudiaban en los mejores colegios y universidades de Europa, siempre fue para ellos un tutor mas, además de un amigo, les brindo confianza, comprensión, lealtad, ha luchado día a día por salir adelante, por no derrumbarse por que se debía a ellos, porque sabe que Germaine no le perdonaría nunca el que los hubiese dejado a la deriva, que hiciesen lo que les diera la gana y ahora siente que todo ese esfuerzo, que toda la voluntad no ha servido de nada. Tuvo que respirar profundamente a ver si así reducían un poco los latidos del corazón, se sentía culpable, porque fue él quien lo envió, fue él quien lo confió, pensando en que necesitaba un cambio, alejarse un poco de las malas amistades y no tenia la remota idea que la perdición era él, era su propio hijo, le costaba creerlo, no podía creerlo. Sus ojos se cristalizaban ante la idea de todo lo que había acarreado el que no haya respetado a la esposa de Frank.

- Necesito su ayuda padre. – Dijo en un susurro con voz ronca por las lágrimas en su garganta y al ver a su padre inmóvil, solo mirándolo y sabia que no se lo creía, seguramente estaba pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo. Jules pudo ver a su padre salir del trance donde se había sumido y dio dos largas zancadas, acorto el espacio entre ellos rápidamente.

- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que estiraba la mano y tomaba de al lado de la banca la fusta con que los chicos hace apenas unos minutos azotaban los caballos y golpeo con esta dos veces seguida a Jules, quien dejo libre jadeos ante la mezcla de dolor ardor. – ¡¿Necesitas mi ayuda?! – Le preguntaba a punto de grito mientras una ráfaga de azotes caían sobre Jules quien apenas si se escudaba con un brazo, haciendo que el látigo golpeara en este, el padre al ver que se cubría cambio la dirección de sus ataque y se ensaño contra los mulos de él, estaba sumamente alterado y no se detenía en su paliza, mientras Jules trataba de soportar, pero la verdad era que su padre aun tenia fuerza y los latigazos eran insoportables, por lo que jadeaba ante los golpes aun cuando intentaba apretar la mandíbula y soportar las lagrimas salieron al ruedo, sentía que le estaba arrancando la piel de los muslos.

Las gemelas que observaban la escena aun no podían creer lo que estaba pasando y tuvieron que cubrirse las bocas para que el llanto no se escuchase, no les gustaba ver como su padre estaba maltratando a Jules y sintieron rabia en contra de Jean Pierre que no hacia nada ¿Acaso estaba esperando que su padre matara a Jules? Además de que temían que a su padre le pasase algo porque estaba realmente alterado, estaba enceguecido ante la ira.

Jean Pierre sabia que no podía meterse, no debía porque eso le agradaría mucho menos a su padre, tal vez hasta él se llevaría sus buenos latigazos por quitarle autoridad delante de Jules, quien estaba soportando con gran valor, sin embargo las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, él pudo ver como la sangre empezó a marcarse en los muslos de su hermano y sabia que su padre no se detendría hasta estar completamente exhausto e iba a maltratar aun mas al joven.

- Basta Jean Paul… para… ¡Padre deténgase! – Expuso Jean Pierre quien llego hasta este y tuvo que hacer de gran esfuerzo para arrebatarle la fusta. – Esté bien… no va a lograr nada matándolo a latigazos. – Mirando los ojos de su padre los cuales nadaban en ira y lo miraba aturdido y con la respiración completamente descontrolada, Jean Paul no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada a Jules quien se acariciaba uno de los brazos, ante el ardor en este.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto con voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas a causa de la rabia e impotencia.

- Usted siempre me había hablado del amor… de sus cosas… de cada una de las cosas que pasan cuando se esta enamorado… todas empezaron a pasarme con Elisa… yo trate de evitarlas… de detener esas emociones que ella despertaba en mi con solo mirarme y no pude… yo fui a América con la firme convicción de hacer las cosas bien… pero ella fue una pared contra la que me estrelle… ninguno de los dos lo planeamos… solo se dio sin mas… además ella no ama a Frank… nunca lo ha hecho… él nos dijo que se caso con una mujer maravillosa, que era sumamente hermosa y de hecho lo es, mas nunca nos dijo que a ella la obligaron a casarse con él. – Decía con un tornado de emociones haciendo estragos en él y a segundos se ahogaba con las lágrimas. – Tal vez si había otras soluciones como venirme antes de que todo se diera, pero no pude alejarme, así de sencillo era un imán que me atraía y mi fuerza era mínima… vine porque él descubrió todo… no se como, pero lo hizo, ahora yo quería quedarme, buscarla y llevármela, pero no me hizo las cosas fáciles me amenazo con hacernos polvo… dijo que podía hacer que Jean Pierre saliera del senado… que… mil y una cosa. – Expuso en medio del llanto, sentía dolor por la paliza, dolor en el alma porque sabía que su padre estaba realmente decepcionado, además de vergüenza al ver la manera como él lo miraba, sabia que estaba intentando calmarse y tratar de entender, conoce a Jean Paul Leblanc es un hombre sensato, pero tal vez él haya rebasado el límite.

- ¿Y tu le creíste Jules? – Pregunto su hermano, mirándolo incrédulo.

- Si… claro estaba más que decidido. – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas.

- Padri… Frank puede estar muy decidió y tener todo el poder del mundo, pero eso no puede hacerlo… tampoco creo que nos haga nada, solo quería deshacerse de ti nada mas. – Continúo apoyándolo. – Ahora creo que lo mas idóneo es que trates de olvidarte de ella, dejarla, debes hacerlo Jules, porque Frank no nos hará nada a nosotros estoy completamente seguro de eso, pero si te llevas a su mujer e hijo no va a descansar hasta dar con su paradero y las cosas podrían terminar muy mal. – Acoto con convicción.

- Le vas a dar ideas Jean Pierre… ¡Te largas a la casa! – Intervino el padre realmente molesto.

- Padre por favor, por favor, no soy un mocoso tengo cinco dedos de frente. – Respondió Jean Pierre a su padre. – Solo quiero solucionar las cosas.

- ¿Que cosas vas a solucionar?… nada, este imbécil no va para ningún lado. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Jules. – Tu de aquí no sales, no vas a seguir jodiendo la vida a los demás solo por tus… tus malditas calenturas. – Jean Paul se encontraba alterado, no había cabida para compresión.

- Yo tampoco soy un niño padre… - Le dijo con certeza y miro una vez mas a su hermano. - No entiendes Jean… no es fácil… no entiendes que no puedo, lo he intentado en incontables ocasiones, hasta por el bien de ella, pero se me es imposible olvidarla… - Desvió la mirada a su padre una vez mas quien apenas si trataba de dirigir la información. – Sin ella no puedo respirar, necesito de su aliento para hacerlo… es ella padre… esa la mujer que usted me dijo que algún día me haría falta para respirar… es Elisa... y si no quieren ayudarme yo mismo buscare mis medios, solo esperare su respuesta para ir a buscarla. – Dijo encaminándose hacia la casa, mientras Jean Pierre y su padre se quedaron mirándose aturdidos, ante la decisión de Jules quien no les dejo tiempo a diferir.

- ¡Jules Louis! Maldita sea. –Musito el hombre después de llamarlo. – ¿Que hice mal? – Le pregunto a Jean Pierre, extendiendo los brazos a cada lado, mientras que se sentía sin fuerzas, derrotado y las lagrimas bañaron las mejillas del hombre. - ¿Qué hice mal? – Se preguntaba una vez más. – Perdí a un hermano, perdí a un amigo de toda la vida, ¿Como Jules se atrevió a tanto? Me rindo, no puedo mas, hagan lo que se le de la gana. – Hablaba llevándose las manos a los cabellos en gesto de desesperación por lo que Jean Pierre se mostro afectivo, como muy pocas veces suele serlo y le dio un abrazo a su padre, sabia que no era fácil la situación por la que estaban pasando.

Johanna y Johanne aun aturdidas por todo lo sucedido, decidieron irse a la casa y tomaron uno de los caminos laterales, para que ninguno se diesen cuenta de que ellas había escuchado la conversación, aunque están jóvenes y no pueden comprender muy bien la situación, Johanne culpa a la esposa de Frank, pues como mujer debió darse su puesto, mientras que Johanna apoya a su hermano y cree en lo que él siente, si ama a la esposa de Frank es porque debe ser una buena mujer a la cual obligaron a casarse con quien no quería ella le ha suplicado muchas veces a su padre que nunca le arregle ningún compromiso.

Jules llego a su habitación y empezó a buscar en el armario, los datos que necesitaba para hacer las documentaciones falsas de Elisa, Frederick y él, quería apenas hacerle saber su plan a Elisa y salir rumbo a América cuando ya tuviese en sus manos sus nuevas identificaciones, si su padre no lo ayudaría monetariamente, dispondría de la parte de la herencia que le dejo su madre y buscaría donde irse, comprar una pequeña mansión y con el resto emprendería un negocio tenia mas que conocimientos para hacerlo, pero nunca la olvidaría, Jean estaba loco si creería que podría lograrlo.

Las piernas y brazos le ardían, las betas rojas en los brazos no se hicieron esperar además de una ligera inflamación, se dejo caer sentado en la cama y se quito las botas lanzándolas a alguna parte de la habitación, se quito la camisa y también pudo ver marcas en su pecho, se quito el pantalón y sus mulos si estaban considerablemente marcados además de que en partes le había sacado sangre, busco una toalla y la humedeció posándola en los aruños que había dejado la fusta, mientras intentaba calmar el dolor, ideaba su plan, mañana a primera hora buscaría a Lerman, estaba seguro que él le ayudaría a conseguir la documentación falsa de Elisa, Frederick y la de él, apenas la tuviese en sus manos le escribiría a Elisa su plan para por fin sacarla de ese infierno, pero no se iba a detener porque su padre no estuviese de acuerdo, ya hizo lo que debía, ellos saben y deberán defenderse.

El crepitar de los leños en la chimenea consumiéndose, la calidez, la luz naranja que lo bañaba todo, el dulce aroma a inciensos y madera quemada, la suave brisa que se estrellaba contra el cristal de las ventanas acompañando esa leve llovizna que los cubría; todo en conjunto parecía ser un sueño, incluso el ambiente denso y tranquilo, lo hacia lucir así, sin embargo él necesita de la presencia de alguien mas para que este fuese perfecto. Sentado con las piernas estiradas cuan largas eran, con la espalda apoyada en el gran sofá blanco y una copa de vino en las manos a la cual le daba vueltas para perderse en el brillo y los tonos que las luces de la chimenea le sacaban al exquisito líquido esperaba por su esposa.

- ¿Te has quedado dormido? – Escucho al fin la voz de ella y su mirada la busco de inmediato.

Se veía tan hermosa que le robo todo el aire a sus pulmones, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, asombrado ante la imagen de su esposa, parada al pie de la escalera lo observaba con la mirada brillante y una maravillosa sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, cubierta solo con un grueso abrigo gris que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las caderas y unas peculiares medias del mismo color, que parecían mas elaboradas para un gigante que para ella, pero que dejaban a la vista una tentadora porción de su piel, para su deleite, él trago en seco cuando sus ojos se pasearon por estas, Candy tenia realmente unas piernas hermosas, quizás fue todo ese ejercicio de joven, cuando corría y subía arboles, su trabajo como enfermera o su constante hiperactividad, todo esto había hecho del cuerpo de su mujer una verdadera obra de arte, estilizado, delgado, pero con curvas sugerentes, esas que aceleraban su pulso a mil, nunca se cansaría de mirarlos y mucho menos de disfrutar de este, de acariciarlos con sus manos, con sus labios, con su lengua, probar cada espacio, cada centímetro de piel.

- ¿Se ha quedado mudo señor Grandchester? – Inquirió divertida ante la reacción de su esposo, ella era consciente de cuanto le gustaba a Terry observarla, admirar su cuerpo, incluso le había enseñado a utilizarlo para satisfacerlo, no solo en lo físico sino también en lo visual, justo se había vestido así para mostrarse ante él, había descubierto una especie de debilidad en Terry por verla de esta manera, llevando poca ropa, no necesariamente tenia que estar desnuda para despertar su deseo, simplemente con dejarle ver de manera sugerente sus piernas, sus senos o su cintura, con eso bastaba para encender la sangre de su esposo.

- No… no, solo admiraba a la maravillosa mujer ante mis ojos y me decía… "Ha crecido la pequeña pecosa, no es aquella chiquilla que compartió años atrás contigo en este mismo lugar" – Contesto con una gran sonrisa recorriéndola con los ojos.

- ¿Si? ¿Y dígame… los cambios que ve le gustan? – Pregunto una vez más y su voz ya comenzaba a mostrar el efecto de las sensaciones que la mirada de Terry despertaban en su cuerpo.

- Completamente… mi subconsciente se lo puede asegurar pues justo ahora me ha dicho "Evidentemente ha crecido, ahora es una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, una hermosa y seductora mujer que te tiene totalmente rendido a sus pies… ¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor? Que es tuya, que puedes acercarte, tocarla y sabes que nunca mas se desvanecerá entre sus dedos, que puedes tenerla para siempre… en este mismo momento si lo deseas" – Menciono colocándose de pie sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

Esta vez fue el turno de Candy para sentir como su corazón se lanzaba en una carrera desbocada y sus piernas temblar, su respiración se aceleró, su boca se seco y algo dentro de ella despertó al sentir la cercanía de su esposo, aun hallándose a centímetros de ella, aun sin tocarla ya él ponía su cuerpo a vibrar, necesitaba de sus manos, de sus besos; se suponía que este era su juego, que seria ella quien llevaría las riendas esta noche, al menos por una noche… ser quien lo sedujera, pero solo se encontraba allí, parada, inmóvil, sin poder escapar de ese par de zafiros que la tenían atrapada, hechizada, doblegada a la intensidad que se desbordaba de ellos… ¿Cómo podía sorprender a Terry si él siempre la dominaba de esta manera? No era que planeara una lucha de voluntades… solo deseaba disfrutar de ese mismo poder que él tenia sobre ella, hacer que la deseara hasta la locura, como ella lo deseaba…

- Es muy locuaz su subconsciente mi adorado rebelde, la verdad no me sorprende que usted haya logrado enamorarme… hipnotizarme, incluso seducirme hasta dejarme sin escapatoria – Indico buscando un camino seguro para alargar la espera, incitarlo.

- ¿Esta segura mi adorada pecosa que fui yo quien sedujo? Si mal no recuerdo, siempre fue usted quien lo hizo… puedo enumerar solo algunas de las veces… veamos; una noche de tormenta se cae por las escaleras del colegio llevando solamente un ligero y hermoso camisón puesto, y yo como un buen caballero que soy, me apresuro a ir al rescate de la dama indefensa, otra se cuela en mi habitación... – Se interrumpe al ver que ella se disponía a protestar – Por equivocación ya lo sé, pero aun así cuenta, después la descubro cambiándose de ropa entre los arbustos… trepándo arboles con el uniforme del colegio – Levanto una ceja y dejo ver media sonrisa ante el sonrojo de ella y le coloco un dedo debajo de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos – Y aun después de todos estos años… sigues siendo la misma, esa noche en Florencia… cuando caímos a la piscina, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de como me encontraba yo, totalmente embelesado con tu imagen, en lugar de salir corriendo de ese lugar te quedaste… te acercaste a mi ¿Tienes idea de toda las imágenes que me cruzaron la cabeza en ese instante Candy? – Pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se estremeció al recordar aquel encuentro y ante la intensidad que poseía la mirada de Terry en este instante, un calor comenzó a nacer dentro de su cuerpo y su respiración se torno mas rápida, no podía liberarse de la mirada de él y todo fue peor cuando Terry acaricio su labio inferior con el pulgar, cuando poso sus ojos en sus labios y dejo libre un suspiro, que se estrello contra estos, su barbilla tembló y él dejo ver esa tentadora sonrisa; la estaba seduciendo, lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente, orgulloso y satisfecho de tenerla así, completamente rendida ante él.

- ¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de vino? – Pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente para escapar de este embrujo.

- Tal vez… pero no en este momento – Contesto y la media sonrisa se hizo sutil y peligrosa al mismo tiempo, mientras seguía con el leve toque en el labio de ella, siguiendo con sus ojos lo que su dedo hacia, después subió la mirada clavándola en las esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad – Este momento se me antoja algo mas… algo mucho mas exquisito y embriagador – Susurro acortando la distancia.

Ella sabía lo que él deseaba y también lo que haría, sin embargo no previno la fuerza con la cual la golpearía el beso con el que Terry atraparía su boca, una invasión completa, contundente, sutil y fascinante; pego su cuerpo al de él riéndose ante el rey de su vida y de su mundo, Terry era quien gobernaba todo en ella, cada espacio, cada acción, todo tenia sentido y sustancia por él, era quien la despertaba y la movía, quien la impulsaba a ser mejor cada día, a ser ella misma. Terry se encontraba completamente extasiado con esta deliciosa rendición de Candy, sus manos viajaron a la espalda de la chica y comenzaron a recorrer con suavidad, moldeando el cuerpo de su mujer, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su boca, de la calidez y el peso de su lengua que se movía contra la suya, llevo las manos hasta la cabellera dorada, enredándolas en esta, que era como seda, como maravillosa seda que se deslizaba entre sus dedos, ejerció presión para acoplarse mejor aun a ella, recibiendo y entregando al mismo tiempo, perdido entre las ansias y el placer.

- Quiero hacerte el amor Candy… me estoy muriendo por amarte – Susurro contra sus labios.

Ella dejo libre un jadeo ante el temblor que la recorrió integra, ante el calor y la humedad que se apoderaron de su interior en cuanto las palabras de Terry llegaron a sus oídos, en medio del deseo, del aturdimiento, de las ansias y el latir desesperado de su corazón; él podía amarla mil veces y estaba segura que esas mil veces serian especiales e intensas, que podían ser millones y nunca, nunca dejaría de desearlo, de estremecerse, de sentir que volaba con solo imaginar sus cuerpos siendo uno solo y llegando alto, tan alto que nadie nunca pudiese alcanzarlos. Se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo y atrapo su boca en un beso voraz, necesitado, un beso que buscaba hacerle ver cuanto lo amaba, cuando lo deseaba, cuan importante era él para ella, hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras castañas lo mantuvo unido a ella, tal como él hiciese segundos atrás, bebiendo de la boca de su esposo como si fuese el oasis en medio del desierto.

- Y yo me voy a morir si no me haces el amor en este momento – Esbozo en un tono grave y sensual mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

- Candy… - Pronuncio su nombre con tanto amor y devoción, sintiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba al de su mujer, tan suave, pequeño y tierno, llevo sus manos hasta el derrier de la rubia acariciándolo con movimientos circulares mientras la besaba, presionando aun mas al descubrir que ella no llevaba nada mas debajo de ese pesado abrigo.

Ella dejo libre un gemido rindiéndose ante él, quien de inmediato la tomo en brazos y la condujo hasta quedar frente a la chimenea, recostándola en la mullida alfombra y los cojines que había colocado, pues ambos planeaban pasar la noche en este lugar, en su espacio mágico. Terry se quedo de rodillas admirando a su esposa tendida sobre la alfombra de un blanco inmaculado, que la hacia lucir como un ángel entre suaves nubes, llevo una mano hasta la rodilla de ella cubierta por la delicada tela de sus medias, dejo ver media sonrisa cuando ella lo miro desconcertada pues en lugar de comenzar a retirarla como esperaba que él hiciera la acomodo en su lugar, bajo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce, mientras su mano subía por su muslo presionando apenas la tersa piel de la rubia, cuando sintió el borde del abrigo se detuvo una vez mas y busco los ojos de Candy que se encontraban oscuros como la selva amazónica, exóticos y hechiceros.

- Ven… quiero que tenerte aquí, junto a mi – Pidió ella extendiéndole la mano y mirándolo a los ojos, con voz ronca y sensual.

- Mi vida por complacerte Candy… toda mi vida… toda, amor mio – Susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los labios y su mano llegaba hasta la cadera de la chica, quien libero un jadeo.

- Mi vida para entregártela completa… mi vida para que la hagas tuya, ahora y siempre – Esbozo elevando la mano para acariciarle el rostro cuando él se acercó para depositar un beso en sus labios, sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad.

Candy lo tomo por los brazos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, atrapando su boca en un beso lento y profundo, uno que los hizo gemir al hacerse mas poderoso, mas invasivo, se derrito bajo el suave vaivén de la lengua de Terry dentro de su boca, bajo el toque que sus manos le brindaban a sus caderas, bajo esa calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de él y la arropaba a ella. Él se dejo conducir por Candy, cedió ante la necesidad que la consumía a ella de sentirlo cerca, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, apoyándose en los codos para no exponerla a una opresión mayor, aferrándose a todo su auto control para no dejarse llevar por el arrebato y tomarla en ese mismo instante, quería ir despacio, ser tierno y amoroso, cuidar de ella y su hijo, pero le costaba tanto contener estos deseos que hacían estragos en él.

- Pecosa… relájate amor… estoy aquí no me voy a ir a ninguna parte – Menciono en tono divertido para distraerla un poco, al ver que ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, gemía y jalaba suavemente sus cabellos para hacerlo descender por completo sobre su cuerpo.

- Te necesito Terry… te deseo y te necesito, esto que crece dentro de mi es tan poderoso amor… ámame Terry, ámame ahora – Su voz era un ruego, sensual y maravilloso que golpeo los cimientos del auto control del castaño.

Él dejo libre un suspiro y hundió su rostro en los senos de la rubia, absorbiendo el sutil aroma a rosas que impregnaba el grueso abrigo, moviendo su rostro en medio de estos, sintiendo la suave voluptuosidad de su mujer, intentando desesperadamente calmar estas ansias que lo estaban enloqueciendo, hundiendo su nariz en la línea que separaba los senos se Candy, subió hasta el cuello de la chica y deposito un beso cargado de ternura en el pequeño espacio que el cuello del abrigo le dejaba, tan cubierta en este lugar y tan libre en aquel otro que rogaba por ser llenado por él, ese donde quería perderse, del cual no quería salir jamás. Ella al ver que él se cohibía opto por llevarlo hasta sus propios limites para recibir lo que tanto deseaba, se movió bajo el cuerpo de Terry arreglándoselas para dejarlo tendido de espaldas sobre la alfombra, él la miro confundido al ver que ella se alejaba un poco de él y se acomodaba a su lado.

- ¿Pecosa? – Pregunto intrigado al ver como ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

- Si no te sientes seguro o tienes algún temor por mi bienestar, entonces seré yo quien lleve las riendas de esto mi amor – Contesto con decisión mientras le mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

- Candy… no es que no te desee amor… es solo que quiero, que estés… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo colocando un par de dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo.

- Sé perfectamente lo que quieres Terry, pero también sé lo que yo quiero… y te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti esta noche, toda la noche – Susurro acomodándose sobre él, apoyando sus manos en el amplio pecho de Terry, deslizándolas hacia arriba, maravillándose una vez mas ante la firmeza.

- ¡Candice! – Exclamo fingiendo asombros mientras acariciaba con suavidad las piernas de su esposa y la miraba a los ojos.

- Terruce… - Susurro ella bajando para tomar en un beso lento y húmedo los labios de él.

El chico dejo libre un gruñido cuando Candy se movió sugerentemente contra su erección, provocando que su sangre se disparara como un torrente dentro de sus venas y el calor que hervía en su abdomen se volviese mas intenso, abrasador. Ella abandono reticentemente los labios de su esposo que era el más delicioso de los manjares que hubiese provocado algunas vez, mas suave y dulce que la tarta de manzana de la señorita Ponny, su postre favorito, mas exquisito y embriagador que el mejor vino o champagne del mundo; mas… los labios de Terry eran mucho mas, pero así como él tenia sus dotes de seducción ella había aprendido que también tenia los suyos, por lo que no perdió tiempo para ponerlos en practica, despacio comenzó un camino de besos por el cuello de su esposo hasta llegar a su hombro, combinando esto con ligeros giros y suaves presiones de sus caderas sobre las de él. Terry volvió a liberar un gemido ronco, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola entre los cojines bajo esta mientras le daba mayor libertad a Candy para que besase su cuello, sus manos intentaban detener la poderosa y al mismo tiempo sutil tortura a la cual lo sometían las caderas de Candy, pero le era imposible, no sabia a ciencia cierta si era porque desde esta posición ella tenia mas ventaja o porque él, la verdad no quería detenerla del todo.

- Candy… me estas volviendo loco – Menciono con los dientes apretados cuando sintió los labios de su mujer pasearse por su pecho.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto elevando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa coqueta, se deslizo un poco mas sobre el cuerpo de su esposo apoyando su barbilla en el abdomen de este – Me alegra escucharlo Terry, pues es justo lo que deseo hacer esta noche… - Agrego en un susurro antes de besar la delicada piel que tembló ante el contacto con sus labios.

- Candy, no… pecosa… - Le advirtió al ver el pícaro brillo que bañaba sus ojos – Regresa aquí ahora mismo… no podre… - Decía y ella lo detuvo para terminar la frase.

- ¿Controlarte? Seria interesante ver a ese Terry que me hizo el amor sobre un tocador – Menciono con total naturalidad, mientras hizo que un par dedos simularan unas piernas que descendían por la ligera línea de vellos que nacían bajo el ombligo del castaño.

Él jadeo cuando estos se toparon con la pretina del pantalón del pijama, clavo sus ojos en Candy y esta le dedico una sonrisa mas amplia aun, para después depositar un beso cerrando los ojos juntos en el espacio bajo su ombligo y sin darle tiempo a él para detenerla lo despojo del pantalón del pijama de un jalón, liberando la poderosa y exuberante erección de su esposo ante sus ojos.

- Candy… sea lo que sea… que estés pensando… no te conviene – Esbozo con la voz sumamente ronca, con la mirada intensa como el fuego de los leños que se consumían en la chimenea y unos locos y urgentes deseos de ser él quien tomase la cabeza de su mujer y llevarla hasta su hombría para ver como ella lo tomaba profundamente, apretó sus manos en dos puños para controlarse.

Ella no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa que dejo ver y su mirada le indicaron que haría justamente eso que él se imaginaba, tomó con una mano la masculinidad de Terry ejerciendo apenas presión, sintiéndolo estremecerse ante el toque, maravillada al ver como esta se tensaba un poco mas y sin poder contenerse mas se la llevo a los labios, cerrando los ojos comenzó a dejar caer una lluvia de besos en esta, rozándola y perdiéndose en la textura de esta piel que le resultaba prohibida y exquisita. Él hizo audible un jadeo y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo fue barrido por un temblor y una ola de placer, doblo sus rodillas y enterró los dedos en la alfombra bajo su cuerpo, al tiempo que empujaba sus caderas hacia ella. Candy se dejo llevar por su instinto de mujer, por su necesidad de darle placer a Terry, de entregarle todo a su esposo, acompañando los gemidos de él, tomándolo cuando percibió como él movía sus caderas ligeramente invitándola a ir mas allá, a recibirlo en su interior, acrecentando sus movimientos a cada temblor que el cuerpo de Terry le regalaba, acariciándole el pecho y las caderas mientras su boca lo mantenía en medio de su calidez y su humedad, sintiendo con satisfacción como su esposo crecía y se tensaba dentro de ella; podía sentir la ligera capa de sudor que cubría el cuerpo de él mientras deslizaba sus manos por los fuertes músculos de las piernas de su esposo, saber que era suyo… totalmente suyo hizo que todo su interior se prendiese en llamas, iluminado por una luz intensa y cegadora; deseaba continuar, pero también lo necesitaba, debía, le urgía sentirlo en lo mas profundo de su ser, colmándola. Fue bajando el ritmo suavemente, liberando a Terry de entre sus labios, pero sus dedos continuaron deslizándose por la poderosa erección, arriba y abajo a lo largo de esta, mientras ella le besaba el abdomen.

- Candy… ven – Le pidió él y su voz apenas era un hilo, un murmullo ronco y profundo.

Ella se arrastró por el cuerpo de su esposo hasta llegar a su cuello y hundir su rostro en este, perdiéndose en el sudor, el calor y el olor que emanaba de Terry, él la tomo de las caderas elevándola un poco y con suavidad comenzó a entrar en su interior, sintiendo de inmediato como Candy se relaja dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo se tensaba en torno a él, las manos del chico viajaron por la espalda de ella subiendo lentamente el pesado abrigo, recorriendo con sus dedos la columna vertebral, terminando por hundirse en las hebras doradas y buscar en un movimiento decidido y urgente los labios de su mujer para fundirse en estos. El beso los llevo tan alto que ninguno de los dos pudo controlar la ola que se desato en sus interiores, sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse con fuerza y rapidez, él la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, danzando con un movimiento constante dentro de Candy, sin medir la intensidad de sus empujes, sin poder controlar la profundidad, no podía mas que seguir y seguir.

- Amor… Candy mírame – Le pidió elevándole el rostro, sintiendo su corazón estremecerse de emoción y placer ante la imagen de ella, pero deseaba mas y busco de inmediato captar su atención dejando caer un par de beso en los labios llenos y suaves de su mujer – Quiero verte desnuda… quítate el abrigo Candy, enséñame tu cuerpo amor, ese cuerpo que también es mio… solo mio – Agrego con ese tono de voz que se deslizaba por la piel de ella como terciopelo.

Ella lo obedeció pues también sentía que el abrigo le estorbaba, quería sentir la piel de Terry contra la suya, sin obstáculos de por medio, con lentitud se movió para quedar erguida aun unida a él, llevo sus manos hasta el borde de la prenda, se lo quito sacándolo por su cabeza, lanzándolo al mismo lugar donde se hallaba la camisa de él, moviendo sus cabellos para colocarlos por detrás de su espalda, apoyándose en el abdomen de él comenzó a moverse esta vez con mas ímpetu, desesperada por alcanzar la cima, a la cual llego momentos después unida a su esposo en un mismo grito para terminar cayendo sobre este desmadejada, satisfecha y feliz… sobre todo feliz.

* * *

_**Poema del amor pequeño**_

_**Fue breve aquella noche. Fue breve, pero bella.**_

_**Poca cosa es el tiempo, que es también poca cosa,**_

_**porque nadie ha sabido lo que dura una estrella**_

_**aunque todos sepamos lo que dura una cosa.**_

_**Nuestro amor de una noche fue un gran amor pequeño**_

_**que rodó por la sombra como un dado sin suerte,**_

_**pero nadie ha sabido lo que dura un ensueño**_

_**aunque todos sepamos lo que dura la muerte.**_

_**Una noche es eterna para el que no la olvida,**_

_**y el tiempo nada importa para el sueño y la flor,**_

_**y, como nadie sabe lo que dura la vida,**_

_**nadie sabe tampoco lo que dura el amor.**_

_**José Angel Buesa.**_


	213. capitulo 62

_**Capitulo 62**_

_**A veces permaneces enamorado…**_

_**Pero en otras, en cambio duele…**_

* * *

Había pensado que estaba fuera de practica y que aun con todas sus ganas de ganar Ángelo no lo dejaría levantar cabeza, lo que mas le preocupaba era hacer el ridículo delante de sus padres, de la mujer que ama, pero sobre todo tenia miedo de fallar delante de Joshua, para su hijo él es un héroe, se lo dejaba claro al verlo brincar sobre la silla haciéndole porras, aun cuando su mejor amigo le había hecho varios toques, le brindaba las mejores palabras de aliento, aunque fuese perdiendo.

Cerro los ojos unos segundos ante el calor que la mascara le provocaba y solo basto el sonido del florete de Ángelo estrellarse contra el de él y en esa fracción de segundo, sus sentidos se alertaron y lo hicieron moverse por instinto, se cruzo en ese espacio negro que ofrecieron sus parpados caído, como lucho incontables veces, con los sables y con las bayonetas, durante la guerra y ese instinto de supervivencia y lucha se despertó indomable, pensó que había olvidado las experiencias vividas en ese infierno, pero no, aun están intactas en él que había luchado por olvidar día a día, pero solo basto un solo indicio y como el mismo Ave Fénix renacían de las cenizas, imposible olvidar tantas practicas y tanta lucha, respiro profundo y convino los movimientos de esgrima con el ataque militar.

A Ángelo no le quedo tiempo para reaccionar Fabrizio se movía y atacaba rápidamente, le dio gracias a Dios que llevaba la mascara puesta porque si no todos podrían ver su cara de asombro y una vez mas su amigo le ganaba, si había algo en lo cual nunca podría ganarle a Fabrizio era en el tango y en el esgrima, ya tendrá la oportunidad de retarlo a una carrera de caballos pues ahí si lo dejara en ridículo.

Luciano alzo la mano, dando por terminado el encuentro, Lombardi se quito la mascara con fastidio y la dejo caer al suelo, ante el calor y la derrota, Fabrizio se quito la de él y tenia esa sonrisa de victoria que ya conocía a la perfección, lanzando el florete al suelo y levantando las manos sintiéndose feliz de haber ganado, mientras Joshua tenia armada una algarabía, su madre y Marión aplaudían, hasta Alexandra lo hacia verdaderamente entusiasmada perdida en la imagen hermosamente masculina que mostraba Fabrizio.

- Se supone que deberías mostrarme apoyo Ale. – Dijo Ángelo al ver a su hermana, quien solo se alzó de hombros y siguió aplaudiendo y riendo, olvidándose de todos los presentes y solo era consiente del rostro sonrojado, sudoroso y magnifico del joven, perdida en sus hermosos ojos topacio que brillaban ante la alegría.

- ¡Papi! Has ganado, ¡Eres el mejor! ¡El mejor! – Decía Joshua sin caber en si de la alegría, mientras brincaba, por un segundo desvió la mirada a Ángelo y él sabia no era fácil perder. – Tío Ángelo tu también eres muy bueno… - Estirando los brazos y lanzándose a los de su padre.

- Si que eres considerado Joshua, eres el único que se dio cuenta que también me he esforzado, bueno no di lo mejor de mi, pero… - Se iba a negarse a perder y a decir que dejo ganar a Fabrizio con tal de defenderse, pero sabia que no debía hacerlo delante del niño, pues ante los ojos de él no le ganaría nunca en nada a Fabrizio. – Es que debo admitirlo tu padre es muy bueno en el esgrima. – Dijo sonriente tragándose su orgullo.

Fabrizio cargo a Joshua y su mirada se poso en su esposa y esa mirada brillante que ella le dedicaba lo atraparon completamente, sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando coquetamente le guiño un ojo y le sonreía, él tenso la mandíbula apretando los dientes para contener esas ganas de tomarla por la mano y llevársela corriendo a la habitación y que le diera su recompensa, pero solo dio dos largas zancadas y se acercó a ella colocándole posesivamente la mano en la nuca y le dejo caer una lluvia de besos sobre los labios, mientras sonreía pudo sentir como ella se tensaba tal vez porque había personas presentes pero eso a él ahora no le importaba, era lo que deseaba hacer.

- Prepárate. – Le dijo inaudiblemente y perdido en la mirada de ella quien trago en seco y se encontraba aturdida ante los besos, quiso alejarse un poco pero no pudo porque la presión de la mano de él en su nuca no se lo permitía y le dio un nuevo beso, uno que prolongo.

- ¡Ya Fabrizio! - Dijo Ángelo dándole con el florete en el trasero, solo lo hizo por molestar como siempre lo hacia.

- Tengo derecho a celebrar. – Dijo contra los labios de Marión para después entregarle el niño a su esposa y se volvió, dándole un manotón a Ángelo en la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

- Ya veras farolito. – Le dijo acercándose, para iniciar una lucha de mentira tanto como lo hacían durante su adolescencia, a Fabrizio le tomo por sorpresa la manera como lo llamo, pues tenia mucho tiempo sin escucharlo ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Por muy extraño que parezca no le dio nostalgia, ni tristeza, mucho menos sintió rabia, ni odio, ni tampoco rechazo para con su amigo, que lo conocía a la perfección y lo dijo sin pensar, solo dejándose llevar por los buenos recuerdos, esa era la manera de llamarlo mientras mantuvo la relación con Antonella porque le decía que parecía el farol que estaba frente a la mansión, pues se la pasaba todo el día pegado a este esperando que ella llegase, tal vez porque así lo llamo la ultima vez que lo vio antes de que en ese tiempo su mundo se fuera abajo.

Le agrado pues le hizo recordar, lo amigo, cómplice, hermano, confidente, que siempre fue con él como lo apoyo en todo, Ángelo siempre había sido ese hermano mayor que deseo tener, ese que le cubría las travesuras, que muchas veces lo reprendió, cuando era necesario, pero que siempre estuvo a su lado, por eso que lo llamara Farolito lo desligaba totalmente de Antonella, solo lo llevaba a esa época de complicidad con Ángelo Lombardi.

Alexandra observaba la escena tratando de sonreír, mientras animaba a su corazón a que reanudara sus latidos después de que estos cayeran bajo cero al ver a Fabrizio besar a su esposa de esa manera tan envidiable, estaba segura que Marión había tocado el cielo a causa de los besos, las lagrimas se agolparon en su garganta de golpe y sus manos temblaron por lo que tuvo que posarla sobre sus rodillas y mirar al suelo para calmarse un poco, en ese momento tomo la decisión de no ver mas a Fabrizio, de que apenas abandone la casa de los Di Carlo nunca mas lo vería aun cuando su hermano se lo pida y su ser se lo suplique, no lo hará, por lo que le dirá a su esposo, que acepte el trabajo en Mónaco.

- ¡Tengan cuidado! – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Fiorella que sonreía al ver a los chicos jugar como dos niños.

- ¿Puedo jugar abuelo? – Pregunto Joshua desviando la mirada brillante a Luciano.

- ¡Ven bambino! – Le llamo Ángelo entusiasmado.

- Si ve Joshua. – Respondió Luciano, quien tardo en dar la respuesta a su nieto, aun se encontraba pensativo después de ver la reacción de Alexandra cuando su hijo besaba a Marión.

No podía evitar sentir pesar por la joven, sus sentimientos eran realmente evidentes, sabia que le era imposible que dejara de querer a Fabrizio, el tiempo no logro erradicarlo de su corazón, pero Fabrizio solo siente por ella amor fraternal, nunca demostró amor ni mucho menos les dio alas a las ilusiones de ella, que debería ser mas consiente de su estado civil, sin embargo él no es quien para juzgarla, ya le dio un consejo y se lo recordara si es preciso, pero no puede esperar mas de Fabrizio, su hijo ya tiene una vida hecha al lado de Marión que al igual que ella es una joven extraordinaria, con un gran corazón y esta seguro que ama a su hijo mas que de lo que se ama a ella misma, es luchadora y hermosa, en ese ángel que rescato a su hijo y no puede elegir o sentir preferencia por alguna, no sabia que era lo que tenia Fabrizio para romper corazones, aun recuerda esa conversación que tuvo con Antonella Sanguinetti, lo aturdido y anonadado que se encontraba al confirmar que estaba enamorada de él y aun hoy se pregunta ¿Cómo fue que Fabrizio logro enamorar a una mujer de veinticinco años y él con solo catorce? Aun cuando mantuvo la relación con Terruce no vio en ella ese brillo que había esa tarde en su mirada, si había algo que temía era un posible encuentro entre ella y Fabrizio, temía que llegara a hacer tambalear el mundo de su hijo.

Marión admiraba sonriente a los jóvenes, mas de una vez cruzo su mirada con la de Alexandra Lombardi, le era imposible entablar una amistad con ella, pues la joven no hacia nada por acercarse a ella y no sabia porque tampoco a ella le nacía, tal vez era ese mecanismo de defensa, esa punzada de celos que se instalaba en un rincón de su pecho al ver la devoción con que ella miraba a su esposo, trataba de parecer normal, de no ser paranoica pues confiaba plenamente en Fabrizio, pero se le hacia imposible controlar ese sentimiento de rechazo hacia la italiana, si bien no eran amigas, tampoco la consideraba una enemiga, solo se mantenía alerta, silenciosamente pero lo hacia.

Ángelo, Fabrizio y Joshua se casaron de tanto rodar por el pasto y jugar, regresaron a las bancas y tomaron asiento para descansar un poco, mientras conversaban trivialidades, después varios minutos anunciaron el almuerzo, por lo que se encaminaron al comedor y una vez mas mientras se lavaban las manos los chicos no pudieron evitar hacer alguna maldad, se encaminaron a la mesa y Fiorella hablaba en esta con Alexandra.

- ¿Hija y como le va a tu esposo? - Pregunto y la respuesta de la chica quedo pausada mientras esperaba que los chicos tomaran asiento, su mirada se poso en Fabrizio y la de él se cruzo con la de ella, por lo que respiro profundo y regreso la mirada a la dama.

- Le va muy bien mamá Fiore… vamos a. – Su voz empezó a vibrar pero debía encontrar el valor. – Residir allá, me voy a Mónaco a vivir definitivamente. – Dijo bajando la mirada al plato vacío, el cual esperaba por los alimentos que estaba empezando a servir y su corazón latía fuertemente ante el esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas.

Ángelo pardeado lentamente para digerir las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su hermana, no lo podía creer ¿En que momento tomo esa decisión? Si ella estaba renuente a esa decisión de su esposo, no quería alejarse de ellos, de su familia, abrió la boca para protestar, pero sabia que no debía hacerlo y mucho menos encontró el valor a verla con la mirada en el plato por lo que prefirió mantener callado y obligarse a sonreír, como si él ya estuviese enterado de la situación.

- Mónaco es hermosa hija. – Acoto Fiorella con entusiasmo el cual se apagó un poco. – Pero no creo que sea definitivo me gustaría que vinieras seguido a visitar, bueno no aquí, a Florencia, pensamos regresarnos en unos meses.

- Y esperamos que nos invites a Mónaco. – Expuso Fabrizio sonriente, ella clavo su mirada en él, sin poder hacer nada, pues él con esa propuesta lanzaba al lodo los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo, pero no tenia porque ceder, por lo que apenas asintió perceptiblemente. – Estoy seguro que tus padres te van a extrañar, Ángelo ni se diga y yo también… - La voz de él era natural, pero para Alexandra era una tortura dolorosa, escucharlo decir que la extrañaría le dolía demasiado. – Pues tenemos poco tiempo de vernos y creo que con Campanita lejos y tu también Ale… No sé que tienen mis hermanas que quieren alejarse de mí, eso es que no les ha agradado en lo que me he convertido. – Dijo divertido.

Mientras Alexandra se decía en pensamiento. – Tienes razón, no me ha agradado, me ha encantado, Fabrizio has rebasado mis sueños, mis fantasías, te has convertido en un hombre realmente atractivo con un corazón extraordinario, eres hasta cierto punto irreal, demasiado perfecto.

- Creo que no eres tu Fabrizio, son nuestros esposos, debemos seguirlos a donde vayan. – Expuso tratando de sonreír.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón mi niña. – Expuso Fiorella sonriente. – Es que seguimos a los hombres que amamos donde sea y como sea… mírame aquí en américa. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Luciano, quien le tendió la mano y ella la recibió para recibir él beso que él le deposito en el dorso. – O Marión, no solo ha esta aquí en américa por Fabrizio. – Continuo desviando la mirada la rubia quien miraba a su suegra y le sonreía. – Atravesó varios estados en guerra por él, se ha sacrificado muchas veces, eso es amor, es lo que nos hace seguirlos. – Finiquito y la chica asintió en silencio.

- Es que mami quiere mucho a papi y no puede dormir sin su pecho. – Dijo Joshua con la mirada en su comida mientras masticaba y lo hacia como si estuviese hablando con él mismo, pero no pudo evitar que los presentes lo escuchasen, logrando arrancarle una carcajada a Ángelo y Marión no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El almuerzo transcurrió en medio de conversaciones agradables, al terminar se dirigieron a una de las terrazas Joshua aprovecho y le mostro al tío Ángelo a Manuelle su paloma mascota la cual se encontraba mucho mejor y con abundante plumaje, el italiano se carcajeo a mas no poder cuando le contaron la anécdota sobre el nombre, impresionado cada vez mas con el hijo de Fabrizio el cual era realmente brillante.

Marión pidió permiso pues debía llevar a Joshua a dormir la siesta, despidiéndose de los jóvenes pues ya estaba por marcharse, Fiorella decidió acompañarla para ayudarla a bañar al niño, mientras Fabrizio y Luciano seguían con los invitados.

- Ale me imagino que lo de radicarte en Mónaco, será para el próximo año. – Acoto Fabrizio para entablar un tema de conversación, el joven percibió cierta incomodidad en Ángelo, ante el evidente suspiro que liberaba.

- No Fabri… partimos la próxima semana. – Dijo con voz ronca, los ojos de Fabrizio mostraron la sorpresa que le causaba la noticia. – Ángelo, no vamos. – Pidió desviando la mirada su hermano porque no sabía si podría seguir reteniendo las lágrimas.

- Pero aun es temprano hija. – Intervino Luciano al ver la reacción de Ángelo.

- Papá Luciano es que Ángelo tiene que llevarme a comprar unas cosas. – Respondió la joven

- Bueno en ese caso, voy a mandar a preparar el auto. – Acoto Luciano poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la terraza.

- Es muy pronto para que se vayan… aun pueden quedarse otro rato. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Fabrizio. – Y más ahora que te vas tan pronto Ale, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Porque es una decisión que tomamos hace poco, Fabri créeme que nos gustaría quedarnos otro poco, pero es que temo que cierren la tienda. – Musito en su defensa, cuando verdaderamente lo que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Ángelo se puso de pie mientras admiraba a su hermana, la conocía muy bien sabia que aun estaba ilusionada con su amigo, pero él nunca sintió por ella mas que cariño, se lo había dicho incontables veces y a cambio recibió como respuesta que todo había sido por culpa de la estúpida promesa que hicieron ellos de no enamorarse de las hermanas.

- Te espero en el carro Ale. – Le susurro, dejándole el tiempo para despedirse de Fabrizio, si había dicho que había tomado la decisión de irse con su esposo a Mónaco era porque la había tomado, desvió la mirada a su amigo. – Regreso el jueves de la próxima semana para una competencia de caballos, puedes ir practicando para que no quedes en ridículo. – Se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

- Son tus ganas Ángelo. – Dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, mientras que Alexandra hacia lo mismo, observando a su hermano salir de la terraza.

Fabrizio admiro a la joven que se encaminaba para salir del lugar, él elevo la comisura derecha y ella bajo la mirada, no quería por nada del mundo mirarlo porque terminaría derrumbándose y no debía.

- Gracias Fabri, por ser mi amigo. – Susurro con una marea desatada en la garganta.

- Que tengas un feliz viaje. – Susurro él acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole los brazos y ella no pudo negarse al gesto por lo que se acercó y lo abrazo, él la amarro y por mas que Alexandra lucho no pudo resistir mas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante el llanto que exploto sin mas, con su cara en el pecho de Fabrizio, inundándose de su aroma, llenándose con este los pedazos de su alma. – Lo… lo siento Ale. – Susurro Fabrizio y sentía la garganta inundada, él sabia cual era la causa del llanto.

Ella elevo la mirada ahogada en lágrimas y lo miro a los ojos mientras negaba en silencio y los hilos de lágrimas bajaban por sus sienes y sentía ese vacío en su pecho agrandarse a cada segundo.

- No… no mas que yo Fabri… ahora estas casado, estas enamorado y yo solo fui una estúpida que te espero y te espero por mucho tiempo, decidí casarme porque te creí muerto, porque sabia que Terruce y tú no eran los mismos y sabia que para mi ya no había nada mas…

- Ale… yo… - Las palabras a Fabrizio se le habían congelado en la garganta, mientras trataba de limpiar las lagrimas que rodaban en el rostro de la joven.

- Fabrizio lo sabes, sabes lo que siento, lo que siempre sentí… desde que éramos niños y aun cuando éramos inseparables, me dejaste sola, siempre me abandonaste y no podías o no querías ver mi corazón… ahora sé que eres feliz, con alguien que lo merece, tu esposa merece ese amor…

- Nunca quise hacerte daño Ale…. – Su voz era un remanso tembloroso.

- Pero lo hiciste, lo sigues haciendo… yo no soy tu hermana te lo dije muchas veces… - Hablaba cuando él intervino.

- Pero te quiero. – Le dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

- No de la manera que yo esperaba… no de la que anhelaba…. Y me siento tan estúpida porque nunca pude darte lo que Marión te da o le que te dio Antonella ¿Por qué? ¿Fabrizio porque yo no? – Pregunto mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos.

Él no sabia que responder, no podía decirle "Porque uno no puede mandar en el corazón", aunque ella estuviese viviendo un claro ejemplo, no lo entendería y esa presión en el pecho aumentaba a causa de ese dolor que le causaba a la persona que menos se lo merecía.

- Shhh. – Llevo sus dedos a los labios de ella. – No hay un porque Ale… créeme que me duele esto. – No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. – Porque se lo que sientes, se lo doloroso que es recuerda que he pasado por eso… - Y sin darse cuenta estaba llorando. – Yo me siento desgraciado porque no pude nunca corresponderte…

- Lo hiciste por esa estúpida promesa... – Hablaba acariciando con sus labios los dedos de Fabrizio, quien negó en silencio.

- No… la promesa no tiene nada que ver, te juro que si hubiese sentido por ti sentimientos diferentes a la amistad esa promesa la hubiese roto, me habría batido a duelo con Ángelo, sabría que ganaría, pero yo te quiero como una hermana solo eso… sé que para ti es muy poco, pero para mi es demasiado, porque sé que nunca… nunca podrás desilusionarme, en ningún momento sentiré por ti rabia u odio siempre será bonito lo que sienta por ti… estoy seguro del amor de mi esposa, pero aun cuando ella me falle sé que tu no lo harás jamás al igual que mi madre o Fransheska son amores con los cuales uno nunca se decepcionara, imborrables, irrompibles… tienes que seguir adelante.

- Créeme que he intentado enamorarme de mi esposo y no lo he conseguido. – Dijo en medio de un sollozo. – Ni porque tiene cierto parecido a ti, no es la misma forma de ser, ¿Que hago con un recipiente vacío? eso es lo que es mi esposo para mí, porque no tiene tu esencia…

- Alexandra, estoy seguro que tu esposo es un hombre especial tal vez con menos errores que los míos, más valiente, mas centrado… yo soy un hombre demasiado alejado de la perfección... y has cometido un gran error en idealizarme en quien no lo merece… ya debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, yo no puedo amarte, pero si quererte y mucho… ahora deja de llorar y trata de seguir adelante.

- Lo siento… Fabrizio yo lo siento es que no pude mantenerme alejada de ti, pero quiero que seas feliz, no quiero hacerte daño, ni mucho menos causarte problema, solo quiero que siempre me recuerdes, que seas mi amigo siempre, toda la vida prefiero eso a nada…

- Sabes que mi amistad la tienes Alexandra. – Acoto cubriéndole la mejilla con la mano y bajo la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente, ante lo cual ella cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente sintiendo la sensación mas hermosa, él se alejó un poco y la miro a los ojos sonriente y ella sabia que si no lo hacia no podría nunca salir adelante, por lo que llevo sus manos al cuello del joven y se puso de puntillas, seguidamente poso sus labios en los de Fabrizio, quien no hizo ningún movimiento ante el asombro que lo invadió por completo.

Ella beso lentamente los labios de él saboreando uno de sus labios llevándose el más delicioso de los sabores, la más maravillosa de las sensaciones, sentía elevarse al cielo y era el segundo beso que le robaba a Fabrizio Di Carlo, quien apenas reacciono se alejó, no lo hizo bruscamente, por el contrario le regalo una sonrisa, las más hermosas.

- Adiós Alexandra. – Le Susurro.

- Adiós Fabrizio… sigue siendo muy feliz, Marión merece que la hagas feliz. – Su tono de voz era vibrante ante las emociones y se encamino, salió de la terraza, con el sabor más dulce en sus labios, su corazón en pedazos y la convicción de que debía rehacer su vida, empezar a conocer a Giorgio y enamorarse de él por quien es, no esperar que actué como Fabrizio, pues él logro olvidar a Antonella y enamorarse de Marión ella debía hacerlo lo mismo, obligar a su corazón a una segunda oportunidad.

Fabrizio se quedo mirando al jardín sintiéndose aun aturdido por el beso, no se sentía culpable, porque no fue quien lo propicio, además de que no había mas que cariño en ese gesto al menos de su parte, si alguien mas lo hubiese visto tal vez no lo entenderían, él no podía gritarle en la cara a Alexandra por tal atrevimiento, era segunda vez que se lo hacia y la quería si, de eso no tenia dudas, pero los besos de ella nunca causaron en él las sensaciones que causaban los de Antonella y mucho menos lo que causan los de Marión, solo han sido simples contactos, que no dejan con una extraña sensación de dolor y vacío, porque sabe que le hace daño a Alexandra.

Su cuerpo empapado en sudor, tendido sobre la cama se tensaba con fuerza, para segundos después quedar hecho una masa trémula, cuando las contracciones la abandonaban, solo eran instantes y apenas si le alcanzaban para llenarse de paciencia, fortaleza y valor, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba debido al ritmo agitado de su respiración, sus cabellos dorados en ligero desorden desparramados sobre las almohadas, apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la mano de su madre sujetar la de ella y la otra apoyada tras su espalda para brindarle apoyo.

- Vas bien Susy… solo un poco mas hija… respira despacio – Decía la mujer animándola, pero sin lograr ocultar su preocupación.

- Puedo verlo Susana… intenta relajarte y reunir fuerzas para un ultimo puje – Menciono el doctor concentrado en su tarea.

- Me siento muy cansada… hare lo que me pide doctor… quiero ver a mi bebé ya… - Esbozo ella de manera entrecortada por lo difícil de su respiración.

- Solo uno mas y podrás tenerlo… vamos tú puedes, cuando sientas la próxima contracción pujas con fuerza – Indico este mirándola a los ojos.

La chica asintió en silencio y apretó mas el agarre de la mano de su madre, tomó aire para llenar sus pulmones y después lo dejo libre tan despacio como podía, empezó a sentir de nuevo el temblor que la recorría entera, la presión en su interior y esa necesidad de liberar a la pequeña vida que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo, tal como el doctor le señalase al sentir que una nueva contracción llegaba, se incorporo un poco en sus ante brazos y concentro toda su fuerza en sus caderas, sintiendo que algo se desgarraba en su interior, pero mas que dolor la lleno una maravillosa sensación de alivio, dejando libre un jadeo se dejo caer contra las almohadas a su espalda, completamente exhausta, aunque solo fueron segundos pues cuando escucho el llanto retumbar en la habitación se incorporo una vez mas.

Después de cinco horas de labor de parto, de nervios, ansias, miedos, alegría y un sinfín mas de sentimientos, había traído a su hijo al mundo, no podía explicar con palabras esto que la recorría entera, pero era algo realmente maravilloso, era como si todo lo mas importante de su vida, todo el mundo y su belleza se concentrasen en ese pequeño que lloraba con intensidad haciendo que su corazón latiese emocionado.

- ¡Es un varón Susana! ¡Un hermoso varón! – Exclamo el doctor sujetando al pequeño por los pies mientras una de las enfermeras que lo asistía, cortaba el cordón umbilical.

- Acérquelo a mi doctor… quiero verlo – Pidió ella mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y se estiraba para alcanzarlo.

- No te levantes Susy… lo veras en segundos mi niña, primero deben limpiarlo y cubrirlo… no esta acostumbrado a esta temperatura, le puede hacer mal – Menciono Victoria quien también lloraba emocionada al ver a su nieto siendo atendido.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo Susana… tienes un hermoso niño grande y fuerte… ahora debes relajarte, la enfermera debe hacer su trabajo y tú debes estar extenuada, no es prudente que te agites… iré a darle la noticia al orgulloso padre – Menciono el hombre secándose las manos con una toalla y una hermosa sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada.

En el pasillo fuera de la habitación la tensión era palpable, sentado en un sillón Nathan se mantenía con las manos aferradas a los posa brazo, los ojos cerrados fuertemente y ante cada grito de Susana sus mandíbula se tensaba y el rostro ya pálido perdía todo rastro de color; luchando por mantenerse calmado elevaba una oración al cielo, siempre había sido mas científico que devoto, pero en este momento solo podía pedir al cielo para que cuidase de Susana y su hijo. Aunque el embarazo de su esposa había sido completamente tranquilo y normal, no podía dejar de angustiarse, siempre existen riegos, siempre… él era doctor y lo sabia, lo había visto muchas veces, así que a cada minuto que pasaba su angustia crecía, habían sido cinco horas… cinco horas eternas desde que ella le dijese que había roto fuente, sus nervios ya no podían resistir un minuto mas, deseaba entrar a la habitación y saber que estaba pasando, pero si lo hacia solo podría mas nerviosa a Susana y al doctor que la atendía.

A su lado Karen le sonreía tranquilizadoramente cuando sus miradas se encontraban, le apretaba una mano para infundirle confianza, pero no se animaba a decir nada, ella también se notaba tensa y preocupada; a poco metros de ellos se encontraba Robert Hathaway y su esposa, quienes observaban al rubio que parecía una estatua, admirados al ver el aplomo de este, pues la mayoría de los hombres por lo general se la pasaba caminando de un lugar a otro, sin embargo la expresión facial de Nathan dejaba muy en claro que mas que calmado se encontraba aterrado.

Al fin el elipsis fue roto por el potente llanto del bebé al otro lado de las paredes, Nathan se coloco de pie casi de un brinco y comenzó a respirar ya que sin saberlo ese ultimo minuto estaba reteniendo el aire al escuchar el gran silencio que se apreciaba dentro de la habitación. Todos los demás presentes en el lugar también sintieron la tensión abandonar sus cuerpos y esbozaron hermosas sonrisas, Karen se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo llena de emoción, de pie frente a la puerta esperaban a que el doctor o algunas de las enfermeras saliese de la habitación.

- ¡Nathan felicidades eres el padre de un hermoso varón! – Exclamo el doctor bajo el umbral de la puerta una vez que abrió esta para anunciar la buena nueva.

El rubio no encontraba su voz, apenas dejo ver una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que su mirada se cristalizaba, quería entrar corriendo en la habitación pero los pies no respondían a sus deseos, incluso los sentía débiles. Robert llego hasta él y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para animarlo, comprendiendo perfectamente la conmoción del inglés.

- Vamos hijo… Susana te espera – Susurro para sacarlo del trance donde se había sumido.

Con pasos trémulos Nathan comenzó su recorrido hacia el interior de la habitación, cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de su mujer con el pequeño envuelto en mantas entre sus brazos, un nudo se formo en su garganta, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y solo basto que Susana levantase la mirada y le dedicara una sonrisa para que estas lo desbordaran, dejo libre un sollozo ante la imagen mas hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida, su imaginación jamás alcanzo para plasmar algo como esto, se detuvo junto a la cama y sin poder mantenerse mas en pie se coloco de rodillas tomando la mano de su esposa, deposito un beso largo y profundo en esta mientras miraba a los ojos claros y brillantes de Susana. Ella sintió que sus propias lagrimas la rebasaban una vez mas, con una extraordinaria sonrisa llevo le indico con una mirada que se acercara un poco mas para que viese al bebé en su regazo, Nathan libero la mano de Susana y se incorporo con lentitud para verlo, mientras sentía la mano de su esposa secarle con suavidad las lagrimas que humedecían sus mejillas, pero estas salieron con mas fuerza cuando sus ojos captaron el bello rostro de su hijo.

- Es… es tan hermoso… como un milagro – Susurro mientras sus dedos temblorosos acariciaron la pequeña frente, apenas un roce.

- Si… es nuestro milagro, el milagro que tú me regalaste Nathan… no puedo expresar con palabras cuan feliz me siento, me pecho esta lleno de tantas emociones... – Su voz ronca por las lagrimas se apagó mientras sus ojos viajaban de su esposo a su hijo, este era tan pequeño y al mismo tiempo le parecía que era lo mas grande y hermoso que hubiesen visto sus ojos alguna vez.

- Te amo… te amo Susana, gracias por esto… gracias por ser mi esposa y por darme el mejor regalo que un hombre pueda recibir… tenia tanto miedo allá afuera, ustedes son lo mas importante de mi vida, lo son todo… todo – Susurraba mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

- Gracias a ti por salvarme, por amarme… por enseñarme lo que era el verdadero amor, me diste una nueva vida Nathan, tú y mi hijo también son mi mundo entero… soy tan feliz, como jamás imagine serlo… mis ilusiones eran tan vacías antes de ti, ahora sé lo que es la verdadera felicidad, ahora sé lo que quiero y luchare cada día por merecerlo y mantenerlo – Expreso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, con una hermosa sonrisa.

Él se acercó un poco mas a ella y deposito un suave beso en los labios de su esposa, apenas un roce, sin embargo eso hizo que su corazón se hinchase aun mas de felicidad, quería gritarle al mundo que era el hombre mas feliz que podía existir, pero… jamás fue tan expresivo, nunca se mostro así, siempre calmado y reservado, tal vez era hora de comenzar a actuar de esa manera… pero no quería apartarse del lado de su esposa e hijo, estaba perdido en la imagen de aquel bebé, sonrosado, pequeño, sin un solo cabello en su pequeña cabecita, seria tan rubio como ellos – Pensó mostrando una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos.

- ¡Bienvenido al mundo Nathaniel! Bienvenido a la vida, gracias por llegar para llenar la nuestra pequeño – Esbozo aventurándose a darle un suave beso en la frente.

- Ven… cárgalo – Lo invito la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Pero… Susy, no sé como hacerlo… nunca he cargado a alguien tan pequeño – Expuso mirándola a los ojos y de inmediato el temor se apodero de sus facciones.

- No hay problema… para todo siempre hay una primera vez y esta será la tuya como padre… ven, tómalo muy despacio – Indico extendiéndole con lentitud al niño envuelto en las mantas.

Nathan temblaba como una hoja seca cuando sintió el leve peso del niño en sus brazos, acomodándolo de la mejor manera posible, se quedo tan quieto como una estatua, mientras Susana le acariciaba una mejillas y admiraba a padre e hijo, agradecida con Dios y la vida por haberle dado esta nueva oportunidad, por haberle enseñado a reconocer lo que era el verdadero amor y haberla salvado de aquel destino cruel que ella misma se había auto impuesto – "Candy, te debo tanto… te sigo debiendo tanto, jamás tendré como pagarte lo que hiciste por mi y la manera en como me rescataste tantas veces, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón y mi alma deseo que sea feliz, que seas inmensamente feliz, para siempre junto a Terry y sus hijos" – Pensó con lagrimas en los ojos el corazón latiéndole emocionado.

Fabrizio había cumplido su rutina de dormir a Joshua y bajo a conversar con su padre, la plática se extendió alrededor de una hora, hasta que Luciano pidió permiso para irse a la cama porque ya era bastante tarde y al día siguiente tenia la agenda repleta, el joven se quedo en la sala, organizando un poco sus ideas, por la tarde cuando Alexandra lo beso no se sentía culpable, pero ahora si, no ha podido mirar a su esposa a los ojos, pues de cierta manera traiciono ese amor y esa confianza que ella le ofrece, aun cuando él ni siquiera movió un musculo y lo agarro desprevenido.

No podía seguir alargando el encuentro con ella, si no sospecharía por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió al interruptor apago las luces de la sala, subió las escaleras y apago algunas del pasillo, este siempre quedaba alumbrado a media.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró iluminada a medias y a su esposa sentada al borde de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y con una dormilona de satén y encajes verde esmeralda, lucia hermosa y sensual, su cabellos sueltos como tanto le gustaban a él, además de esa sonrisa que le cambiaba el mundo y le hacia olvidar cualquier problema.

- Estoy dispuesta a pagar. – Susurro la chica con voz profunda mientras el pecho le dolía ante los latidos desbocados ya que él solo hecho de verlo entrar la había excitado, toda la tarde había anhelado el momento.

Fabrizio enmudeció, no encontraba palabras anta la imagen centelleante de ella, esa que lo hipnotizo completamente, cerro la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, le coloco seguro a la puerta y se encamino a la cama deshaciéndose de la prenda blanca la cual lanzo a alguna parte de la habitación, llego hasta el lecho y apoyo una rodilla en esta y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba la mejilla de ella, fundiéndose en las miradas, mientras Marión con manos temblorosas empezó a descorchar la correrá, bajo la cabeza y poso sutilmente los labios justo debajo del obligo de Fabrizio quien le regalaba un ligero temblor, el cual se convirtió en jadeo cuando la lengua de ella trazo la línea de vellos que bajaban y sus dedos deshojaban el botón del pantalón, para seguidamente bajar el cierre y ya el miembro de Fabrizio latía ante la humedad de la saliva y la tibies del aliento de la chica en su vientre.

Marión bajo el pantalón hasta donde los muslos de Fabrizio se lo permitían, pues mantenía la rodilla apoyada en la cama, él fue consiente de que limitaba a su esposa por lo que bajo la pierna y entonces la prenda cayo a sus pies aprovecho y que quito los zapatos y las medias, quedando ante ella solo con la ropa interior, se puso de rodillas y tomo entre sus manos las majillas de la rubia, se perdió en su mirada, mientras a él el corazón le brincaba en la garganta ante la emoción y el deseo.

Se acercó lentamente succiono los labios de la joven, paseo con su lengua por estos y los mordió suavemente hinchándolos para él, robándole él aliento, sintiendo sus cuerpo estremecer cuando ella se aventuro y llevo sus manos al cuello, para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo, con su lengua busco la de Fabrizio, brindándose la maravillosa sensación de sentir el roce de ambas.

- Voy a llorar de la emoción. – Susurro él contra los labios de ella, quien le regalo una sonrisa.

Fabrizio llevo una de sus manos al cuello de la chica lo acaricio, recorrió este, hasta posarla en la parte trasera, dejándola ahí para acercar sus labios al cuello, respirándole húmedamente entre jadeos en el odio y paso su lengua por el borde de la oreja, en ese momento un jadeo audible de Marión irrumpió en la habitación y su cuerpo vibraba sin control, la sensación en su entre pierna era tortuosa, por lo que las descruzo y las abrió, el joven aprovecho el espacio y se ubico en medio, sintiendo contra su pecho la pequeña barriga de su nena, vibrar en el tibio pecho.

Se alejó de la oreja de la joven y busco con su boca el pecho, bajando con sus labios los cuales empezaron a galopar por los senderos que ofrecían las medias lunas de sus senos, podía ver y sentir los pezones erguidos aun debajo del encaje y solo querida saborearlos, deleitarse con esas cerezas deliciosas, por lo que jalo con sus manos la dormilona y los expuso para él que los admiro algunos segundos, para después acercarse y son su lengua bordearlos, humedeciéndolos con su saliva, hasta que lo succiono.

- Fabri. – Jadeo vibrante su nombre en la voz de su esposa y toda ella tembló como nunca antes, sus piernas se abrieron aun mas como alas de mariposas dispuestas al vuelo – Es intenso… mucho mas intenso. – Apenas logro decir ahogada, mientras su esposo acariciaba con su lengua y succionaba, su boca se encontraba ocupada pero sus manos no por lo que acariciaban los muslos de ella al tiempo que subían la dormilona se hizo espacio y llego a la ropa interior de ella quien no perdió tiempo para elevarse un poco para que él la liberase de esa prenda, lo cual Fabrizio hizo en el tiempo necesario, se llevo a la rostro y aspiro el aroma sexual que había en la panty, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Esto es maravilloso. – Susurro contra la prenda, para después con cuidado dejarla caer aun lado, llevo sus manos a las rodillas de ella y le abrió las piernas, al tiempo que ella dejaba caer medio cuerpo en la cama apoyándose con los codos, Fabrizio acaricio con sus manos los mulos vibrantes de Marión y admiraba el lugar de deseo que lo enloquecía, ese que había extrañado y anhelado por tanto tiempo, se acercó y poso sus labios en las rodillas, seguidamente emprendió un camino de besos lentos y húmedos por el interior de los mulos.

- Ahhh… Ahhh. – Jadeaba Marión tratando de mantener la cabeza elevada pero se le hacia imposible, jamás había sentido con tanta intensidad y eso que aun Fabrizio no llegaba al lugar delirante.

- Shhh amor, vas a despertar a todos en la casa. – Le susurro con una sonrisa sensual esas que desbordaba en sus momentos de excitación, esas que solo ella conocía.

- Lo siento… - Dijo en medio de un jadeo que apenas la dejaba respirar. – Lo siento…. ¿Mejor muerdo una almohada verdad? – pregunto con inocencia y la tomaba, al tiempo que Fabrizio asentía en silencio y una vez mas bajaba y saboreaba con su lengua al piel de los muslos de su esposa, estaba muy cerca demasiado cerca, estaba apunto de quemarse y saborear las mieles que brotaban de ella cuando, alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Papi. – La voz de Joshua estaba quebrada por el llanto. – Papi. – Tocaba a la madera mientras lloraba.

- Algo paso… le paso algo a Joshua. – Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo olvidándose de su estado de excitación ante la angustia que lo ataco de pronto y Marión se incorporaba en la cama tan rápido como la barriga le dejaba, se acomodó los tirantes de la dormilona y Fabrizio se colocaba los pantalones lo mas rápido posible, mientras que con uno de sus pies lanzaba debajo de la cama los zapatos y las medias, se encamino a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con Joshua llorando.

- ¿Que paso mi vida? – Pregunto al tiempo que lo cargaba.

- Papi…papi. – Decía en medio de sollozo mientras Fabrizio le acariciaba la espalda y entraba con él a la habitación.

- ¿Que tienes corazón? – inquirió su madre con voz cariñosa, tomándole una de las manos y depositándole un beso al tiempo que Fabrizio y ella compartían una mirada de preocupación por no saber la causa del llanto de su hijo.

- Ya… tranquilo Joshua, cálmate…- Le decía el padre con la voz en remanso mientras lo mecía. – ¿Dime que te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntaba y solo eran sollozos lo que obtenía por respuesta.

- Yo… yo papi… no te vayas papi, no te vayas al cielo… porque te fuiste. – Decía y en ese momento comprendieron que había tenido una pesadilla.

- Ya campeón, cálmate, yo no me voy a ningún lado aquí estoy… mírame. – Le dijo alejándolo y poco para que él pudiese mirarlo a la cara, mientras que de los ojos de su hijo brotaban lagrimas, se acercó y lo beso en la frente. – Solo ha sido un mal sueño. – Se encaminaba a la cama y pudo ver la ropa interior de Marión a un lado de la alfombra por lo que con un de sus pies también la lanzo debajo de la cama. – No es real, Joshua, no es real. – Le decía mirándolo a los ojos y el pequeño poso su mano en la mejilla de su padre, para verificar si en realidad, estaba presente.

Marión tomo asiento al lado de Fabrizio y le tendió los brazos a Joshua para sentarlo en sus piernas, acunándolo tiernamente, uniendo sus labios a la frente de su pequeño que miraba fijamente a su padre con sus grandes ojos ahogado en lagrimas, por lo que Fabrizio le regalaba una sonrisa y le tomaba uno de los pies cubriéndolo con sus manos, para después elevarlo y besarle los dedos del pie, seguidamente los apretó con sus labios, logrando sacarla una sonrisa al niño.

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Pregunto la rubia acariciándole los cabellos y el niño asintió en silencio, por lo que el padre se puso de pie y se encamino a la mesa donde estaba la jarra con agua y los vasos, tomo uno y lo lleno a la mitad, para regresar a la cama y entregárselo a Joshua, quien lo tomo y le dio un sorbo.

- ¿No es verdad papi? – Pregunto mientras el entregaba el vaso.

- No, no es verdad, solo ha sido un mal sueño, los sueños no son reales. – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Pero porque mi abuela lloraba, todos lloraban. – Dijo y un suspiro cargado de sentimiento salió de su pecho.

- Por que así lo imaginas, pero no, Joshua yo estoy bien mi vida… yo me siento muy bien… créeme que me siento culpable por haberte afectado con mi enfermedad, pero te prometo que no volveré a enfermar… ahora vamos a para que duermas. – Acoto extendiéndole los brazos.

- ¿Papi me puedo quedar, puedo dormir contigo y con mami? – Pregunto temeroso, pues aun sentía miedo por lo visto en el sueño. Fabrizio y Marión se miraron sonrientes, para después mirar al niño.

- Claro mi vida. – Dijeron al unísono y Fabrizio lo tomaba en brazos y lo acostó en al cama, después se metió en la cama acostándose y una vez mas se colocaba al niño sobre su pecho, Marión se encamino al baño y regreso al minuto, apago las luces y se acostó al lado de Fabrizio, quien paso uno de sus brazos por debajo del cuello de ella.

Marión coloco la cabeza en el hombro de Fabrizio y pasado su mano por encima de la espalda de Joshua abrazando a los hombres que mas ama en la vida, para después sentir los labios de Fabrizio en su frente.

- Te amo. – Pudo escuchar la voz de él que le susurraba.

- Y yo a ti. – Respondió dulcemente.

- ¿Y a mi mami? – Pregunto el niño con la voz apagada a causa de las caricias de su padre en la espalda que lo adormecían. Los padres no pudieron evitar reír.

- A ti también mi niño hermoso. – Dijo tomándole una mano y dándole un beso.

- ¿Y a Luna? – Pregunto de la misma manera.

- Igualmente, la amo, estoy segura que tú también la amas. – Susurro Marión emocionada.

- Yo también los amo, recuerden que estoy aquí aunque en este momento sea el colchón. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Fabrizio.

Después de ese comentario y de la risa que el joven desato en Joshua y Marión se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el sueño los venció y entrada la madrugada, ya el niño estaba rendido en medio de sus padres, mientras que Marión lo amarraba a ella por la cintura y descansaba su barbilla en la cabeza del niño, Fabrizio despertó y los admiro por algunos minutos, admiraba su tesoro mas preciado, eran el centro de su vida, el eje de su mundo y cada vez mas sentía el amor crecer dentro de él, como después de que su mundo se vino abajo encontró una razón realmente poderosa para seguir adelante, una que le dio sentido a su vida, espera que Alexandra también la encuentre y que solo vea en él ese hermano que siempre ha sido para ella, nada mas.

La suave y cálida brisa que movía sus cabellos, el sonido de las olas muriendo en la orilla a pocos metros de ellos, la sombra de los altos cocoteros, el lento y acompasado balanceo de la hamaca en la cual descansaban, impulsaba apenas por los pies de su esposo a momentos, el aroma del mar que llegaba hasta ellos embriagándolos, el calor que desprendía del cuerpo de él y la colmaba, su respiración tranquila y los acompasados latidos de sus corazones que se habían acoplado perfectamente; esto era el paraíso, no podía compararlo con nada mas, era el paraíso en la tierra y era completamente suyo… de los dos.

Completamente relajada Fransheska descansaba sobre el pecho de Albert, en realidad lo hacia sobre todo su cuerpo pues se hallaba tendida sobre este, en medio de las piernas de su esposo, con su espada descansando en el pecho de este, su cabeza en un hombro de los del rubio, sus pies apoyados en la cabecera de la hamaca y envuelta por los brazos de él. No había mejor lugar en este mundo que los brazos de su esposo, que este espacio idílico al cual la llevaba siempre que están tan unidos como ahora, un estado perfecto, intimo.

Albert tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esta libertad que tanto había añorado, de la suavidad de la piel de Fransheska, de su calidez, del leve peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, de saber que ella estaba aquí junto a él, que no era una fantasía o un sueño, que todo esto era su realidad, su extraordinaria y perfecta realidad, jamás imagino que podía llegar a ser tan feliz, cada año que espero, cada mujer que paso por su vida, pero que nunca llegaron a anclar en su corazón, todos los viajes, todo lo que hizo en el pasado había valido la pena para llegar hasta este momento, para encontrarse en este lugar junto a Fransheska, junto a la mujer que le encendía el pecho, que lo elevaba, que lo dominaba y calmaba todas sus ansiedades y sus temores; ella lo hacia valiente, decidido y una mejor persona, eso principalmente era lo que deseaba ser mejor… siempre mejor para ella.

El sol apenas salía cuando tomaron el pequeño peñero en el malecón de San Andrés, que los llevaría hasta un islote que los pobladores llamaban Cayo Johnny, según ellos porque allí se hallaba escondido el tesoro de un aguerrido pirata que llevaba este nombre y que murió intentando defenderlo del famoso Henry Morgan, quien por mas que barrio en varias oportunidades el islote no logro dar con el codiciado tesoro. Habían llegado hasta este cayo traídos por personal del modesto, pero hermoso hotel donde se hospedaban, el lugar estaba hecho completamente de madera, pintado de colores brillantes y vivos: amarillos, rojos, verdes, naranjas, azules, blancos, celestes… tan alegres como lo era cada cosa y persona en este paraíso.

Pedro y Manuel, los pescadores que los trajeron prepararon un espacio para ellos, colgaron una hamaca de los cocoteros, improvisaron un lugar para comer con un gran tronco que seguramente se había caído durante alguna tormenta, los jóvenes los veían trabajar en conjunto casi como si fuesen uno solo, algo bastante lógico siendo estos padre e hijo. Cuando regresaron de su primer baño en el mar, estos ya les tenían preparados el desayuno, un delicioso pescado frito con yuca y limón, acompañado de una refrescante limonada, que aunque no estaba helada como ameritaba el clima de este lugar, sin estaba lo suficientemente fresca como para aplacar la sed; después de terminar estos le entregaron un pedazo de palpe explicándoles que era una copia del mapa de Johnny, que todos los que llegaban aquí se animaban a buscarlos y quizás a ellos también les interesaba. La verdad ninguno de los dos necesitaba de las riquezas del famoso tesoro, pero el sentido de aventura y el brillo que se desprendió de la mirada de Fransheska en cuanto Pedro le ofreció el pedazo de papel, hicieron que Albert aceptase de inmediato la hoja.

De este modo se lanzaron a la aventura de buscar el tesoro escondido del pirata, evidentemente ya muchos lo había intentando pues hasta habían señalado un camino, observaba Albert a medida que avanzaba, pero la curiosidad y perspicacia de su esposa dictaban otro rumbo.

- Veamos… debemos pensar como piratas – Indico parándose en medio del trayecto - Si tú fueses un pirata… ¿Dónde esconderías tu tesoro? Recuerda que es lo más preciado para ti… por lo que incluso arriesgarías tu vida - Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno… la verdad no lo escondería, no podría dejarlo nunca abandonado en ningún lado… lo llevaría siempre conmigo – Contesto con una hermosa sonrisa mirándola.

- Bueno, si tienes razón… pero suponiendo que no puedas llevarlo contigo porque es lo bastante grande y llamativo para pasar desapercibido… pensemos… pensemos – Menciono sin captar el sentido de las palabras de su esposo, estaba muy metida en el papel y él embelesado mirándola.

- Debe ser un lugar del cual Morgan nunca hubiese sospechado – Señalo Albert uniéndose al juego, mientras se encaminaba en otra dirección – No creo que Johnny haya dejando una copia original de su mapa, quizás solo quiso confundir a su enemigo, ven acompáñame – Agrego extendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Tienes razón! Todo es cuestión de estrategia… tuvo que haber utilizado una táctica de distracción ¡Ah, me fascina lo inteligente que eres! – Expreso con emoción para después tomar el rostro de su esposo entre las manos y darle un beso apasionado en los labios, dejándolo sin aliento, encantada con la astucia de Albert.

Para después salir en la dirección que él había señalado llena de entusiasmo, dejando al rubio completamente desconcertado y frustrado por la repentina interrupción de ese maravilloso beso, Albert dejo libre un suspiro, mostrando después media sonrisa y se encamino en la dirección que había tomando su esposa antes que esa se alejara mas, llevada por sus deseos de aventura y su recién descubierta alma de pirata.

Después de estar una hora buscando entre juegos y risas, lo único que encontraron fue un hermoso pozo, formado seguramente por las aguas de las lluvias que eran bastante frecuentes en esta parte de país, era un verdadero sueño, el agua fresca, dulce y transparente los invitaba a sumergirse en estas. Albert fue el primero en animarse, tomó una gran cantidad y se la lanzo al rostro para refrescarse.

- Esta realmente deliciosa Fran, ven toma un poco debes tener sed – Le indico invitándola con un ademan para que se acercara.

- Creo que tengo una mejor idea… - Menciono mientras se quitaba el delicado vestido que llevaba puesto y lo dejaba caer a un lado – No es profunda Albert… parece bastante segura y el calor me esta matando – Indico mientras se preparaba para entrar en esta.

- Déjame verificar primero… - Dijo él mientras se quitaba la camisa y buscaba una vara lo bastante larga para medir, pues aunque no parecía profunda debía comprobar que el suelo no fuese cenagoso, hundió la vara y el agua no cubrió ni siquiera el metro, el fondo era de arena – Bien creo que no hay peligro señora pirata, puede disfrutar de su tesoro – Informo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y besa sus labios con suavidad.

- Gracias… ¿No vendrá usted conmigo señor pirata? Puede que este tesoro sea muy mejor de lo que aparenta – Menciono con naturalidad, pero antes de entrar al agua le regalo una sonrisa y una mirada coqueta para animarlo.

Él sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante la invitación de ella, su sensualidad que era extraordinaria y la desbordaba, se perdió en la imagen de Fransheska cuando esta se sumergió y salió rodeada de flores de colores brillantes, iluminada por los reflejos que los rayos del sol le sacaban al agua que la bañaba, su esposa jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo ni de maravillarlo, se veía tan hermosa en medio de este lugar, como una fantasía, como aquella noche en su jardín…

- ¿Piensa quedarse todo el día allí admirándome esposo mio? – Inquirió salpicándolo a agua al verlo completamente embelesado.

- Podría hacerlo… todo el día – Le contesto con una sonrisa.

- También podría hacer algo mas – Sugirió en un tono cargado de deseo mientras sonreía – Estamos lo bastante alejados de la orilla ¿Verdad? – Pregunto y un brillo pícaro se instalo en sus ojos, mientras se alejaba al extremo del pozo de agua.

- Si… nos alejamos bastante, ni siquiera se escuchan Pedro y Manuel ¿Por qué? – Inquirió mirándola con interés.

- Perfecto… es que no me siento tan natural como desearía estando en este lugar… - Contesto moviéndose ligeramente y antes que Albert pudiese adivinar lo que hacia – Ahora si… esta mucho mejor… toma – Exclamo desde donde se encontraba y le lanzo su traje de baño al chico.

Albert sintió su corazón disparase en una carrera desbocada, sus piernas temblaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente al ver la osadía de su esposa, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sabia que lo hacia para animarlo a él, para seducirlo a él y eso lo hizo sentirse extraordinariamente bien; sin perder mas tiempo se quito el pantalón y su traje de baño para quedar desnudo al igual que Fransheska que lo observaba con una hermosa sonrisa desde el otro extremo. Cuando el rubio se sumergió en las aguas poco profundas, ella también lo hizo para encontrarse a la mitad con su esposo, quien la amarro sus brazos de inmediato en la cintura de ella y emergieron unidos en un beso.

- Eres tan hermosa – Susurro contra los labios de la chica, mirándola a los ojos una vez que se separaron, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de ella.

- Tú eres tan hermoso Albert, eres bello amor mio… tu corazón, tu alma… amo cada espacio en ti, amo que me dejes soñar y volar – Susurro acariciándole los hombros – Me encanta tu cuerpo, tus labios… amo tus ojos, me siento tan bien entre tus brazos – Agrego dejando caer un beso tras otro en los labios de su esposo, acortando la mínima distancia que había entre los dos.

Albert atrapo sus labios en un beso pleno, profundo y ardoroso que le robo todo el aliento a ambos, pegándola a su cuerpo, haciéndola consciente de la necesidad que lo embargaba, recorriendo con sus labios después los hombros, el cuello, el rostro de la chica, deseaba grabar en sus labios cada espacio de piel de Fransheska, desgastar sus labios en ella, calmar este fuego que siempre lo consumía cuando la tenia hacia, llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella para elevarla muy despacio y hacerla suya. Fransheska dejo libre un gemido en el oído de él cuando sintió que Albert empezar a ser de su cuerpo el suyo también, se aferro a los hombros de él y cerro los ojos mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de él, dejando ir esa sensación de vacío que tenia sin él, sus manos recorrían la espalda de su esposo a su antojo, besando el cuello, los hombros, mordiéndolo ligeramente cuando él aumentaba el ritmo de sus empujes, extasiada ante el vaivén que el agua marcaba alrededor de sus cuerpos. Albert comenzó a moverse con mayor ímpetu dentro de su esposa, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura para mantenerla unida a él, sentía que sus pies se hundían cada vez en el suelo arenoso, que sus piernas se ponían cada vez mas rígidas, todo su cuerpo desesperado por encontrar la liberación.

- ¡Dios, Albert! ¡Esto es… es maravilloso! – Esbozo entre jadeos, al tiempo que le imprimía mas fuerza al movimiento de sus caderas.

- ¡Lo es Fransheska! ¡Santo cielo… mujer eres extraordinaria! – Exclamo él al sentir como ella lo presionaba, creando un roce mucho más placentero.

- Solo soy… lo que tú desees Albert… siempre amor… solo quiero ser quien te llene, quien te haga volar – Pronuncio abrumada por esa poderosa fuerza que la recorría.

- Te amo… eres mas… eres mucho mas de lo que soñé… Fran… de lo que desee – Menciono Albert apoyando una mano en la nuca de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Fransheska busco los labios de su esposo con desesperación sintiendo que comenzaba a elevarse, el temblor de su cuerpo era tan poderoso como las olas de placer que la recorrían y se estrellaban dentro de ella, se separo para dejar libre un jadeo al tiempo que encerraba a Albert en un abrazo tan fuerte que hizo que él también saliese disparado hacia el cielo, las piernas del chico cedieron y se encontraron de nuevo casi totalmente sumergidos, sus cuerpos aun unidos y moviéndose ligeramente, extasiados por esta sensación de calma y libertad que les quedaba cada vez que llegaban unidos a la cima del placer.

Mientras ellos estuvieron internados en la espesa y exótica vegetación del cayo, intentando infructuosamente encontrar el famoso tesoro del pirata Johnny y entretenidos en otras cosas; Pedro y Manuel habían preparado una langosta tan grande que bien podían comer cuatro personas de esta, así como ostras y otros frutos del mar, apenas marinados con limón y sal, los cuales acompañaron con yuca, plátanos, arepas de maíz y una exquisita ensalada cruda, compuesta por tomates, cebollas, aguacate, pepinos, limón y sal, todas servidas en hojas de plátano presentadas delicadamente y una nota donde les deseaban buen provecho, que disfrutaran de su tiempo solos y que regresarían por ellos en horas de la tarde. Evidentemente lo hacían para que los chicos estuviesen mas cómodos y se mostrasen su amor con total libertad, siendo recién casados, era lo mas natural que desease un poco de intimidad y no a dos isleños por allí rondando durante todo el día.

Se habían quedado dormidos después de una mañana de aventuras, de amor, placer y el delicioso almuerzo que les habían preparado, ese que para sorpresa de ambos se habían comido casi todo, habían quedado hambrientos de la caminada por la selva, del el baño en el pozo de agua, de hacer el amor en este y los juegos que siguieron a continuación. Ahora despertaban en medio de suaves caricias, tiernos besos y arrullados por todos los sonidos de este exótico paraíso colombiano.

- Vamos a nadar – Susurro él al oído de su esposa, mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

Fransheska asintió en silencio irguiéndose muy despacio, para después colocarse de pie, se sentía tan maravillosamente bien, completamente relajada, feliz y llena de paz, deseaba aferrarse con fuerzas a este lugar, a este momento, tener a Albert para siempre junto a ella, cada instante de sus días; se volvió para darle un suave beso en los labios, uno profundo que hizo suspirar al rubio, después de eso le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

- Te amo… te amo con toda mi alma – Le susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

Se alejó y se encamino hasta la playa dejándolo a él totalmente hechizado, mirándola desde la hamaca, se volvió para lanzarle un beso desde la distancia y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, se libero del vestido de lino blanco que llevaba puesto quedando maravillosamente desnuda ante los ojos de su esposo… una vez mas. Ella había optado por quitarse el traje de baño antes de acostarse a descansar, al ver que Albert también lo hacia para estar mas cómodo, sin embargo tomo la previsión de colocarse el vestido así como él se coloco el pantalón de lino blanco que había utilizado para viajar, pero ahora no había necesidad de mantenerlo en su cuerpo, estaban solos y eran libres de hacer lo que deseasen, eso lo había aprendido con él. Albert se levanto reaccionando del hechizo en el cual lo había envuelto Fransheska al mostrarse tan hermosa frente a él, igual a como lo hiciese horas antes se quito el pantalón que llevaba y se encamino para unirse a su esposa, quien de espaldas a él observaba el atardecer, con el agua cubriéndole hasta las caderas, el ofrecía una vista sensual y provocativa de su espalda.

- Quiero quedarme para siempre contigo… disfrutar de una libertad y una belleza como esta toda la vida… toda la vida Albert – Susurro sintiendo el calor de él tras ella, se volvió para mirarlo.

- Mientras estemos juntos siempre tendremos esto muy amor… siempre, a donde vayamos, te daré todo lo que te prometí Fran, hare todos tus sueños realidad princesa – Susurro y después se unión a ella en un beso cargado de amor y ternura.

Sus cuerpos volvían a ser cubierto por el deseo y las ansias de ser uno solo, sus manos viajaban por cada rincón, por cada espacio despertándolo, sus labios se fundían, se mordían, se lamian, se succionaban con suavidad, provocando deliciosos temblores en los mismos, y todo renacía de nuevo, como si tan solo esta mañana no se hubiesen amado, la necesidad era tan intensa, tan que hacia pensar que eran años los que habían trascurrido desde que hicieran el amor.

El suave balanceo de las olas movía sus cuerpos con suavidad, el mar en absoluta calma parecía un manto extenso de exquisita seda azul y el sol que bañaba las aguas y sus cuerpos, todo esto unido, los mostraba como el más sublime de los cuadros de amor que se pudiesen haber pintado en el mundo. Una vez mas él hacia del cuerpo de ella el suyo, una vez mas ella se entregaba completamente a lo que sentía y a darle todo a él. Los besos no dejaron espacio a las palabras, no había nada que decir, no mientras sus almas y sus cuerpos lo hacían, cuando cada espacio de sus cuerpos vibraba ante los roces y las caricias, él la llenaba profundamente y ella lo recibía llena de placer, entre gemidos y jadeos, volando entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, sintiéndose la mujer mas dichosa del mundo, completa… y comenzó a sentir que no había conocido la felicidad antes de él, que esta era la verdadera felicidad, la absoluta y que toda su vida tenia sentido ahora que estaba junto a él. Mientras a Albert las mismas emociones lo recorrían, nada de lo que viviese antes se comparaban con lo que esta niña le hacia vivir, ella lo llenaba de vida, junto a ella no tenia edad, no tenia miedos, sentía que era eterno… como ese amor que le había jurado a ella.

Sus labios viajaron hasta el cuello de Fransheska, saboreando su piel bañada por el agua salada del mar, sintiéndola temblar cuando sus labios se abrieron para saborearla mejor, ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor libertad, elevando la cara al cielo con los ojos cerrados y el placer reflejado en este, empujando hacia él sus caderas para sentirlo aun mas profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Albert bajo un poco mas y descargo todo su deseo en los pechos de ella, recorriendo con su lengua los pezones erguidos para él, hundiendo su rostro en estos, rendido ante la suavidad, el aroma y el sabor mas exquisito que hubiesen saboreado sus labios algunas vez, su cuerpo se lanzo al desenfreno y la lujuria, entrando en ella con fuerza, con pasión, con constancia, llevándola al cielo y sujetándose a ella tal como estaba para juntos entrar al paraíso.

* * *

_**Dos cuerpos frente a frente**_

_**son a veces dos olas**_

_**y la noche es océano.**_

_**Dos cuerpos frente a frente**_

_**son a veces dos piedras**_

_**y la noche desierto.**_

_**Dos cuerpos frente a frente**_

_**son a veces raíces**_

_**en la noche enlazadas.**_

_**Dos cuerpos frente a frente**_

_**son a veces navajas**_

_**y la noche relámpago.**_

_**Dos cuerpos frente a frente**_

_**son dos astros que caen**_

_**en un cielo vacío.**_

_**Octavio Paz. Dos cuerpos**_

_**Continuara... **_


	214. capitulo 62 parte 2

**Hola chicas, espero que hayan pasado muy bien la noche buena, nuestro mejores deseos para cada una, gracias por su amistad, por su apoyo y su buena vibra para con nosotras. **

**Pedimos disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar, para reivindicarnos un poco, hoy les colgaremos dos post. **

**Sin mas les deseamos un feliz año nuevo, besos y abrazos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 62**

**Parte 2**

* * *

Parado frente a la puerta de la mansión Leblanc, el corazón le latía lenta y dolorosamente, las lágrimas se anidaron en su garganta y aun el cuerpo le dolía, pero mas le dolía el alma, al enterarse de lo sucedido, inevitablemente sus pensamientos volaron al momento en que se dio la comunicación vía telefónica con John Leagan.

- Buenas tardes señor Leagan. – Saludo sintiendo una extraña sensación invadirlo, la cual aumento al escuchar el tono de voz del hombre.

- Buenas tardes señor Lambert. – Su voz era vibrante y no pudo ser mas preciso, tal vez temía que la comunicación fallase. – Lambert es usted mi única oportunidad, necesito un favor, sé que no tenemos la confianza para tal atrevimiento de mi parte, pero es que estoy verdaderamente desesperado… - Mientras John hablaba un gran nudo en la garganta se le formaba al joven y le era imposible articular palabra alguna. – Por favor, necesito la dirección de la familia Leblanc o por lo menos un número telefónico... pero es preciso que me comunique con algún miembro de la familia… - Estaba por decir algo mas, pero él intervino encontrando al fin un tono adecuado, mientras el auricular temblaba en sus manos.

- Señor Leagan, ¿Ha pasado algo? – Se aventuro a preguntar, pero al parecer no quería informarle a él las causas.

- Lambert, solo le pido por favor, por lo que mas quiera, necesito la dirección de la familia Leblanc. – Fueron las palabras del hombre.

- ¿Tiene algo su hija que ver con esto? – Pregunto con voz dura. – Tengo que saber cuales son los motivos, para ofrecerle tal información. – A pesar de la distancia y de algunas interferencias en la comunicación pudo escuchar el suspiro al otro lado del mundo.

- Si señor… sé que usted era muy amigo de Jules Leblanc…

- Era… - Susurro con voz quebrada sin poder evitarlo. – Leagan ¿Que le paso a Jules? – Quiso gritarle que todo era por culpa de Elisa pero se controlo, mientras su corazón galopaba y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al suponer lo que había pasado.

- Las cosas no terminaron bien señor… por favor necesito comunicarme con algún miembro de la familia, alguno tiene que venir a exigir justicia… yo necesito ayudar a mi hija… yo la metí en esto necesito sacarla, es evidente que usted esta al tanto, entonces no puedo estar con rodeos, las cosas están muy mal, Frank… necesitamos encontrar el cuerpo del señor Leblanc… ha desaparecido y solo algún familiar puede denunciar por asesinato, mi hija no puede hacerlo, no porque tienen como demostrar adulterio… la Ley no la ampara en nada…. Por favor señor Lambert necesito sacar a mi hija del infierno en el que vive, Frank sobre paso los limites de la ira y es un peligro para ella él que siga en esa casa, es un milagro que al menos ella siga con vida, pero no se por cuanto tiempo… ¿Me escucha señor Lambert? – Pregunto al no tener respuesta y Gerard asintió antes de hablar pues tenia una mano cubriendo su boca para evitar que algún sollozo se escapase.

- Si… si lo escucho, señor Leagan no creo conveniente el que le de esta noticia vía telefónica y mucho menos por medio de un papel a la familia de Jules. – Su voz se quebró, pero respiro profundo y continuo. – Usted es padre y sabe como tomarían esta noticia, yo me encargare de informarles, pero créame no lo hare por ayudar a su hija, solo lo hare por mi amigo, lo hare por Jules… sabe que esto pudo haberse evitado si su hija se hubiese dado el puesto que le correspondía… ahora ha… ha. – Ya le importaba una mierda el que John Leagan se enterarse que estaba llorando, que el dolor, vacío y rabia lo estuviesen torturando. – Jodido todo, ahora Jean Paul tendrá que aprender a vivir con la ausencia de un hijo porque su hija se encapricho con él y solo quiso jugar a la esposa falta de afecto, embrujo a Jules y ahora fue él quien pago las consecuencias…

- Señor, entiendo… entiendo como se siente y aunque tenga razón debo recordarle que esta hablando de una dama, que es mi hija. – Intervino con voz dura el hombre. – Solo espero que le avise a la familia Leblanc. – Después de eso un silbido inundo el oído de Gerard, John Leagan había colgado.

La respiración en Gerard se agito violentamente, mientras los remolinos de lagrimas hacían estragos en su garganta, su pecho parecía que iba a reventar ante el influjo de su respiración, todo él temblaba mientras controlaba las lagrimas, colgó el teléfono, pero al segundo movió bruscamente su mano y lo lanzo al suelo, seguido de todo lo que estaba en el escritorio, apoyo las manos en la mesa vacía, estas temblaban y poso su mirada borrosa por las lagrimas en las manos mientras su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse ante el llanto que no pudo controlar mas.

- Te lo advertí… yo te lo advertí… pedazo de imbécil. – Susurro con voz quebrada y un par de lágrimas se estrellaron en sus manos. – Pero estabas ciego, me arrancaste a mi hermano… todo por culpa tuya, hiciste que el que es como mi tío reaccionara de esa manera, sé que Frank también habrá sufrido, no quiero imaginar hasta que extremo lo llevaron para que reaccionara así y todo por tu culpa, maldita mujer ¡Maldita! – Un grito se escapo ante la ira. – ¡Bruja maldita! – Las lagrimas salían sin aviso y sin control, el pecho le dolía ante el vacío que le causo la noticia. – ¿Como hare ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que le daré la noticia al padrino? – Se preguntaba al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado, sin fuerzas y derrotado, alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero él no tenía ganas de responder.

- Señor ministro ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pudo escuchar al otro lado la voz de su secretaria.

- ¡Si estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! – Dijo para después llevarse las manos al rostro y cubrirlo y de esta manera sofocar el llanto.

Lloro sin sabe por cuanto tiempo, sin encontrar consuelo, solo un poco de lucidez y sabia que debía ir a hablar con Jean Paul, que seria el encargado de dar una noticia verdaderamente difícil, se dirigió al baño de su oficina y se lavo la cara, tratando de borrar las huellas del dolor, pero era verdaderamente imposible hacerlo, sin embargo sabia que no podía perder mucho tiempo, se decidió a salir, no sin antes dejarle dicho a su secretaria que cancelara todo lo previsto para el día de hoy y los reubicara en la agenda.

Por instinto llamo a la puerta de la mansión Leblanc con esto regresando de sus pensamientos, respiro profundo varias veces encontrando el valor para poder hablar con Jean Paul, su mirada se encontró con la marrón de Ivette, el ama de llaves de los Leblanc.

- Buenas tardes joven Gerard. – Saludo la mujer con una amable sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Ivette, ¿Como estas? – Pregunto y sentía los ojos arder, al mirar las pupilas de la mujer, sabia que ella también sufriría con la noticia.

- Bien ¿Usted joven? – Le pregunto al tiempo que le hacia un ademan para que entrase a la mansión.

- Bien, gracias. – Respondió tratando de olvidar el motivo de su visita y entraba recorriendo con su mirada el salón. – ¿El padrino se encuentra? – Inquirió y un nudo se le instalo en la garganta.

- Si ya le informo que lo solicita… ¿Se le ofrece té, zumo de frutas, o la gelatina de aiyu que tanto le gusta? – Pregunto la mujer sonriente.

- Gracias Ivette, la gelatina te la acepto para otra ocasión, ahora prefiero algo fuerte, un Whisky estaría bien… doble por favor. – Pidió con tono amable.

- Como diga joven, aunque es muy temprano, recuerde cuidar su hígado. – Le aconsejo sonriente, siempre los había tratado como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

- Gracias Ivette, pero es que en este momento lo necesito. – Respondió dejando libre un suspiro, la mujer asintió en silencio y su rostro demostró comprensión, para después alejarse.

Al minuto apareció Élodie con el trago que él había pedido, le dio las gracias y la joven regreso a la cocina, no pudo evitar dar un gran sorbo al liquido ámbar, sintiendo como este adormecía su paladar y quemaba su garganta, su mirada se poso en lo alto de las escaleras donde estaba el inmenso cuadro de Germaine Leblanc, captando la atención de él, esa atención que atrapaba de cualquiera que visitara la casa, era ese imán hermoso que alumbraba esta con esa sonrisa. Trago en seco para pasar las lagrimas, mientras pensaba como iniciar el tema de conversación, ¿Que palabras utilizaría? ¿Que explicación daría? todo era un completo torbellino en su cabeza, el cual se vio interrumpido al escuchar los pasos de Jean Paul que provenían de uno de los pasillos y aparecía en el salón, su respiración una vez mas se agito y le daba la pelea a las lagrimas, las cuales se hacían mas fuertes al ver al hombre regalarle una sonrisa, desvió la mirada nuevamente al retrato de Germaine para buscar en la imagen fortaleza, cuando su mirada capto a Jules que bajaba las escalera, sin ser consiente de su presencia.

La mirada negra se cruzo con la verde gris y la emoción que invadió a Gerard fue indescriptible sin embargo esta no se reflejo en su rostro, pues era mas grande el desconcierto, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, al ver como Jules daba media vuelta y regresaba sobre sus pasos, hizo como si él no existiera, tal vez aun sentía el orgullo herido, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora él lo único que quería era entender lo sucedido.

- ¿Hijo que te trae por acá? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? – Preguntaba sorprendido.

- Si padrino, debería. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo, mientras pensaba que decirle, ya que se encontraba en el aire, no tenia idea de cual era la situación que se vivía con los Leblanc, Jean Paul no se dio cuenta de que Jules bajaba las escaleras y al verlo prefirió regresar, era evidente que no quería siquiera verlo. – Es que me entere que Ivette había preparado gelatina de aiyu y no podía concentrarme, sabiendo que me guardaba un poco. – Mintió, tratando de parecer lo mas natural posible.

- Bueno hijo estas en tu casa, ya no es necesario que te lo diga… sabes por ahí esta Jules, seguramente encerrado en su habitación, me gustaría que hablaras con él. – Jean Paul, no tenia la mínima idea de que Gerard estaba al tanto de la situación, pero no era el indicado para hacerlo, prefería que fuese su propio hijo quien le informase. – Casi tiene la semana de haber regresado, sé que tiene que contarte algo y me gustaría que lo aconsejaras, ya yo no sé que hacer.

- Está bien. – Acoto tranquilamente, pero recordó que no habían quedado en buenos términos, que él mismo había dado por terminada la amistad y en ese momento las palabras de John Legan hicieron eco en su cabeza "Por favor señor Lambert necesito sacar a mi hija del infierno en el que vive, Frank sobre paso los limites de la ira y es un peligro para ella él que siga en esa casa, es un milagro que al menos ella siga con vida, pero no se por cuanto tiempo" en ese momento se vio tentado a subir y decirle a Jules las palabras textuales, pero no sabia que reacción podrían ocasionar en él, por lo que desistió. – Pero, padrino sé que si hablo con Jules quizás me lleve horas, ahora estoy verdaderamente ocupado, solo vine por una visita relámpago, debo regresar… - Le deposito en beso en la mejilla al hombre. – Regresare por la tarde. – Acoto encaminándose a la puerta, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Jean Paul.

- ¿Y la gelatina? – Pregunto elevando la comisura derecha al ver que el joven se iba sin ningún recipiente.

- Sera esa mi cena padrino. – Respondió tratando de sonreír, abrió la puerta. – Saludo a las gemelas. – Y salió de la casa cerrándola sin siquiera esperar que el ama de llaves le abriera.

Subió al auto y sabia que no regresaría, que entrada la tarde inventaría cualquier excusa, no tenia nada que conversar con Jules porque era evidente que él no quería y mucho menos le informaría acerca de la situación de Elisa Leagan, eso solo empeoraría las cosas con Jules y ya mucho daño ha hecho esa mujer, en lograr que su amistad de toda la vida se fuese al lodo, esta seguro que John Legan exagero, Frank nunca ha sido un hombre agresivo y el mejor ejemplo es ver a Jules sano y salvo en su casa, después de que semejante traición se descubriese.

Todo le daba vuelta, no sabia que hacer, si regresar a la mansión Leblanc y contarle a Jules o seguir con su camino, por un lado la voz de preocupación de John Leagan lo atormentaba, pero por otro estaba la presencia de Jules en su casa, el hombre le había dicho que Frank lo había matado y era mentira, él estaba muy bien, lo que le dijo se Elisa Leagan también puede ser una mentira, una vil manipulación, para que su amigo se entere y regrese, tal vez si hablara con Jules podría aclarar las cosas, pero le quedo completamente claro que no quiere verlo. Dejo libre un suspiro y decidió regresar a la oficina ya tendría la oportunidad de aclarar dudas con Leblanc.

El encierro era su día a día, mientras vivía de recuerdos, tratando de revivir los momentos mas hermosos de su vida, pasaba horas hablando con su hijo y con el pequeño que crecía en su vientre, contándole anécdotas de su padre, a Frederick le costaba comprender que era eso de un hermano, pero poco a poco fue entendiéndolo, el vientre creía cada día, ya se podía apreciar fácilmente aunque eran pocas las semanas de gestación, Elisa se decía que seguro iba a ser tan alto como su padre, ya había pasado un mes y tres semanas desde que el mundo se le vino abajo, desde que su vida quedo casi vacía, si no es por Frederick y este niño, ya no tendría nada, a Frank no lo había vuelto a ver, él sencillamente la olvido, seguramente para él su gran venganza era dejarla ahí relegada del mundo exterior, si saber que no le importaba. Lo que pasara afuera no cambiaria en un ápice su dolor, había optado por ni siquiera abrir las puertas de la terraza, pues era mucho mas doloroso encontrarse con lugares donde compartió con Jules, al menos hay en la habitación estaba segura, ya que él nunca irrespeto el lugar que ella compartía con Frank, aun cuando tuvo miles de oportunidades, nunca lo hizo.

Sabia que hoy no podría ver a Frederick porque la única encargada de llevárselo era Dennis y este era su día libre, siempre se lo dejaba por las mañanas con todo lo necesario para el pequeño y regresaba por él al medio día, pues eran la horas que Frank estaba en la casa y abría la puerta, al parecer él también se había auto impuesto ese castigo, porque abría la puerta por las mañanas para que Dennis entrara con el pequeño, mientras esperaba en el pasillo, ella sabia que él esperaba ahí, a pesar de que no hablaba y menos se dejaba ver, se iba a la compañía y regresaba a la hora del almuerzo, para abrir nuevamente la puerta que Dennis se llevase al niño y Flavia entrase con la bandeja de comida, la misma acción se repetía día a día.

Se había levantado cuando el reloj marcaba seis y diez de la mañana, ya le daba igual si era tarde o temprano, pero últimamente lo hacia sumamente temprano ya que el sueño la vencía apenas entrada la noche, se encamino al baño y admiro su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, acariciándose suavemente el vientre, mientras una sonrisa apenas se dibujaba en su labios, la cual se transformo a causa de las lagrimas, muchas veces no quisiera llorar porque sabe que le hace mal al bebé por lo que le pedía perdón por no poder evitarlo, se limpio las lagrimas mientras se encaminaba a la tina y se sumergía en el agua, mientras seguía admirando a su pequeño bajo la piel, el cual le había despertado las hormonas considerablemente, deseando como nunca a su padre, como anhela sus besos los suaves y los apasionados, sus caricias las tiernas y las ardientes, sus palabras las compresivas y las lasciva, lo deseaba tanto que su piel aumentaba de temperatura y vibraba ante los recuerdos.

Tal vez era su manera de dejarle saber que lo extrañaba, tanto como ella, que extrañaba a su padre, que necesita escuchar su voz, que al igual que ella suplicaba por su protección.

Termino por ducharse y se coloco una dormilona de seda azul rey era lo único que vestía porque la mayoría de su ropa ya no le quedaba, si no se hubiese desecho de toda la que utilizo durante el embarazo de Frederick ahora le fuesen de gran utilidad, se acercó a la peinadora y ella misma se peinó haciéndose media cola, dejando el resto del cabello libre, no le hacia falta maquillarse, no le interesaba hacerlo, las marcas de los golpes de Frank habían desaparecido sin embargo aun los recordaba, dejo libre un suspiro y se puso de pie encaminándose a la biblioteca tomo un libro y regreso nuevamente a la cama y entro en esta, acomodaba las almohadas mientras se disponía a leer, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella abrió el libro en sus manos, una nueva historia, una nueva fantasía que viviría para escaparse, para irse lejos al menos por medio de la lectura.

Sabia que era Flavia quien entraba con el desayuno y que Frank la estaría esperando en el corredor, para apenas esta saliera cerrar nuevamente, de soslayo vio como Flavia dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y se retiraba sin quiera dar los buenos días, solo hizo una reverencia, esto le extraño, pero no le preguntaría porque tanta distancia, dedujo que seria un nuevo método de Frank para castigarla.

- Buenos días Elisa… - Saludo una voz vetusta que ella conocía muy bien y que demostraba dureza por lo que levanto la mirada del libro y la clavo en la persona que entraba, vestía elegantemente como siempre, con su caminar lento, pero seguro, su rostro altivo y una de sus manos cerraba la muñeca de la otra llevándolas al frente.

- Buenos días tía abuela. – Saludo con el tono de voz adecuado, para luego regresar la mirada a la lectura, sintiendo vergüenza ante la matrona, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sus manos temblaban ante el semblante de la mujer que le gritaba molestia y decepción, no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de ocultar el reproche, por el contrario trataba de gritarlo con cada gesto, evidenciando que estaba enterada de la situación, que sabia lo sucedido con Frank y con Jules.

Elroy se encamino bordeando la cama y seguía con la mirada puesta en Elisa aun cuando esta tenia la mala educación de ignorarla, se ubico en una silla al lado del lecho y seguía apreciando el estado de la joven la cual estaba sumamente pálida y las sombras moradas bajo sus ojos delataban su pesar, sin embargo esto para la matrona no era nada comparado con la vergüenza que representaba Elisa en estos momentos para la familia, la deshonra, como el estado de su vientre le gritaban que había mancillado el honor de los Andley, en que momento olvido que era Elisa Sophia Leagan Andley, que era una dama, una honorable representante de los Andley, de la alta sociedad, con su reputación ahora enlodaría la estirpe de la familia, por la que ella ha luchado toda la vida, por mantener el buen nombre de esta y que la persona que ella jamás hubiese pensado se ha burlado de su esfuerzo, esa que era su aliada, a la que le habían inculcado los valores principales, por los que tenia que velar y Elisa sencillamente se había burlado de estos.

- Elisa… - Empezó a hablar Emilia, sin poder evitar el tono hosco al ver que la joven después del saludo se perdió nuevamente en la lectura y la ignoraba completamente. – La verdad es que te desconozco, yo que me sentía tan orgullosa de ti, de tu comportamiento… de que eras una señora admirable, envidiada por la mayoría de la alta sociedad… me has decepcionado profundamente… desconozco que seas mi sobrina, esa mujer elegante e inteligente, esa que todo el mundo admiraba, eres una gran vergüenza, siento tanta vergüenza por tu comportamiento, apenas ayer me entere de todo lo que ha pasado, me lo habían ocultado, me habían ocultado que te habías estado comportando como una…

- Cualquiera. – Enfatizo Elisa levantando la vista y clavándola en los ojos de la matrona. – Que me estuve comportando como una puta, pues bien si…así fue y seguiría haciéndolo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice… absolutamente de nada. – Desviando nuevamente la mirada al libro, al ver como la matrona quedo pasmada ante las palabras utilizadas por ella, le daba lo mismo lo que pensara ella, lo que pensara toda la maldita sociedad que no era mas que una gran masa de injustos e hipócritas, ahora viene su tía abuela a escupirle sus reproches en la cara, a señalarla y a colocarte la letra escarlata en el pecho, sabia que ese seria su trabajo, porque ella aborrecía, todo lo que sea inmoral, según la matrona amar es inmoral, sentir es prohibido y un sinfín de estupideces que estaban inhibidas, pero que a ella le dieron sentido, le dieron un rumbo, Jules marco su destino, construyo la escalera al cielo con besos y caricias, solo con él vibraba, si sentir era inmoral, ella seria la mujer mas baja del mundo, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

- Debería darte vergüenza hablar así delante de mi… ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera?... así te enseño ese hombre, a ser tan vulgar, a parecer una arrabalera… - La mujer hablaba duramente, sintiendo rabia y vergüenza por esa joven delante de ella, ese comportamiento solo lograba llenarla de convicción. – Una dama, una verdadera Andley, nunca piensa en placer, una verdadera Andley es esposa, sin pedir a cambio satisfacción, el deber es brindar compresión, compañía, se debe a la familia, a los hijos, no a pedir que su cuerpo sea estimulado con el pecado, tu como mujer solo debes limitarte a traer los herederos, nada mas, pero has perdido el juicio, te has dejado arrastrar, eres una pecadora, que se dejo devorar por la lujuria. – Cada palabra para Elisa era una bofetada, quería hacerla sentir sucia, indigna.

- Me pide que solo sea un recipiente vacío sin sentimientos, pues deberían de hacer algo mejor, deberían de extirparnos el corazón, para que no corran el riesgo de que otra se entregue a sentimientos y no… no él no me enseño a comportarme de esta manera, yo era su rosa…una que ustedes han echado a la basura, que juzgan y califican de cualquiera sin importar mis sentimientos y muchos menos mi dolor, porque creen que nadie debería sufrir por la muerte de Jules. – Lo había dicho, ante la rabia ya no le importaba nada, sentía las lágrimas nadando en su garganta, pero no derramaría una sola a pesar de que quemaban sus ojos y ella temblaba a causa de la ira que la consumía. – Vergüenza debería darle a usted el venir precisamente ahora a visitarme, ¿Por qué si era su orgullo? Señora… es usted una hipócrita… porque si era su gran orgullo no vino cuando apenas tenia meses de casada, cuando los malestares de Frederick me atacaban, cuando di a luz, cuando me sentía sola en esta maldita mansión, porque nunca vino al menos a tomarse un té conmigo, ¿Era su gran orgullo? pero no sabe nada de mi, de lo que yo sentía, de lo que me incomodaba, nada, ni nadie sabe nada… ni siquiera sabe que Cleopatra murió y a las únicas dos personas que vi fueron a mi padre y a ese hombre que todos califican como un demonio solo porque me enseño a amar y me ofreció su amor incondicional… - Hablaba sin detenerse ante la cara morada de la Emilia por la rabia, pero no se intimidaría. – No… no usted no pudo venir a verme cuando casi muero ahogada en un lago congelado porque estaba enferma… enferma de mentira, solo para manipular a su antojo a quien le de la gana, porque viaja por meses, pero no podía nunca tomarse cuarenta minutos para venir a verme antes… al menos a felicitarme por mis logros, que se yo como madre… siempre tuve que ir yo… tuve yo que presentarle a mi hijo… ¿Alguna vez se pregunto si era feliz?… ¿Me pregunto si amaba a Frank?… no…no nada de eso hizo, ahora viene hoy hasta aquí a echarme en cara tantas estupideces y todas por su beneficio… si era o no su orgullo me importa una reverenda mierda… porque no pienso seguir dejándome manipular por usted, ni por mi madre, ni por nadie, quiero ser yo misma quien tome mis decisiones, si le da la gana me quita el apellido, no lo quiero, no lo necesito, no es mas que una maldición, que no me sirvió de nada, porque cuando lo necesite, cuando necesitaba que alguien me ayudase, que me demostraran que estaban orgullosos de mi, solo me dieron la espalda. – Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la cual limpio bruscamente. - No soy una muñeca, tengo nervios, sentimientos ¿Sabe cuantas veces suplique en silencio por que no quería que Frank me tocara? fueron muchas las veces que quise morir después de que me hiciera su mujer, tal vez usted no paso por eso, tal vez si quiso a su esposo, pero yo no, yo no, nunca lo quise, me lo impusieron… me obligaron y lo siento pero yo prefiero sentir placer, darme por completo y recibir, que sea equitativo, no cree usted que es completamente egoísta de su parte el pedirme que me sacrifique por el buen nombre de la familia y yo que ¡¿Yo que?! – Le grito en la cara. - ¡¿Quien se sacrifica por mi?! Porque tengo que pensar antes de actuar, porque tengo que limitarme a sentir por el buen nombre de la familia cuando esta nunca se ha interesado por lo que siento. - Dejo el libro a un lado y se puso de pie. – Ahora ya puede largarse, con dos toques Frank abrirá y ya no quiero ser una Andley, no me interesa serlo, renuncio al maldito apellido y así no seré más la zorra de la familia, ya no seré esa vergüenza. – Su voz vibraba ante el llanto y ante la ira, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, sintiéndose algo mareada por las emociones que despertó en ella Emilia Elroy.

Emilia Elroy estaba anonadada ante el comportamiento violento y altanero de Elisa, ni siquiera la dejo hablar, ahora su mirada se perdía en la joven pelirroja que se encaminaba al baño y ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el estruendo que causo la puerta al cerrarse, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso ahí sentada mirando la hoja de madera mientras trataba de regular los latidos de su corazón, para poder dejar en claro su orden, ya que el comportamiento vulgar y arrabalero de Elisa no la harían desistir, era su deber como matrona informarle la decisión que en estos casos se toma, la mujer se puso se pie, aliso un poco el vestido y se encamino, se detuvo al lado de la puerta del baño, para que Elisa la escuchase, pues no era su modalidad entenderse a los gritos.

- Elisa aun cuando quieras renunciar al apellido sabes que no puedes, no estas en posición de exigir nada y aunque sigas manteniendo esa actitud retadora, no vas a lograr nada, lo hecho, hecho esta, además de que estamos eternamente agradecidos con Frank Wells, porque se ha comportado como un completo caballero y no ha ventilado tu comportamiento vergonzoso, sino en estos momentos fuese la burla, fuese el cotilleo de todo Chicago y entonces ningún miembro de la familia pudiese salir a la calle con la frente en alto, pero algo si debes tener completamente claro y es que no debes encariñarte con la creatura, bien sabes que no te la vas a quedar, el consejo familiar no lo va a permitir, no somos unos desalmados para negarle la vida, pero un ser producto de adulterio no podrá convivir con los Andley, seria una deshonra para todos, así que apenas nazca será dado en adopción, es mi ultima palabra. – Finiquito con voz tajante Emilia Elroy.

El cuerpo de Elisa aumentaba en temblores rítmicamente a cada palabra dicha por la matrona, la sala de baño se hacia cada vez mas pequeña y mas oscura, sentía que no podía respirar y todo le daba vuelta, mientras admiraba su imagen en el espejo a través de las lagrimas y sus oídos silbaban fuertemente, la ira la consumía y ya no podía divisarse, tuvo que abrir la boca para respirar, sintiendo la sangre aumentar su temperatura, inhalo profundamente varias veces y se encamino a la puerta abriéndola, encarando a Emilia Elroy que aun estaba en la habitación.

- Su última palabra, para mi no tiene ningún valor y no quiero que regrese, no quiero que al menos toquen a mi hijo, porque cometería una locura. – Le dijo con voz tan gélida y contundente que Emilia retrocedió un paso, ante el dedo de la joven señalándola. – Al que intente tocar a mi hijo tendrá primero que matarme, que le quede bien claro… no me lo tocan y mucho menos me lo van a quitar, ¡No me lo van a quitar! – Le grito mientras toda ella temblaba y las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

- Elisa no vas a conseguir nada con esa actitud, ya la decisión esta tomada, la creatura no va a quedarse contigo, tendrías que haber pensado en la consecuencia de tus actos. – Le informo Elroy.

Elisa camino rápidamente a la puerta, porque temía el no poder seguir controlándose y podía terminar golpeando a esa mujer que ya odiaba, con el solo hecho de informarle que pensaban quitarle a su hijo, al producto de su mas grande amor, con la palma abierta de su mano golpeo violentamente la puerta, al tercer golpe abrieron la puerta.

- Puede irse. – Dijo al tiempo que hacia un ademan con su mano mostrándole el camino a Emilia Elroy, miro al pasillo y pudo ver a Frank parado a un lado de este, por lo que dirigió sus palabras al hombre – Me quitan a mi hijo y te quedas sin nada… si crees que vas a amedrentarme con esta nueva táctica estas muy equivocado, porque prefiero matarme que quedarme contigo, te lo juro… te juro por mis hijos y por Jules… escúchalo bien, por el hombre único hombre que he amado que me mato primero. – Expuso con la ira instalada en cada poro de su piel y ante el desespero de solo pensar que le van a quitar a su hijo, tomo la puerta y la lanzo cerrándola nuevamente.

Emilia Elroy se encontraba sorprendida y aterrada ante la actitud de Elisa, cuando Sarah le informo acerca de lo sucedido, pensó que estaba exagerando en cuanto a la actitud agresiva de su sobrina, la mirada marrón se poso en Frank quien también se encontraba aturdido ante la situación.

- ¿Que quiso decir Elisa? – Le pregunto a Emilia, pero ella no respondió, solo siguió su camino por el pasillo, por lo que él la siguió. – ¿Elroy hice una pregunta? ¿Como que si le quitan al hijo? Yo no pienso negarle el que vea a Frederick, puede pasarse todo el día con ella pero aquí en la casa, solo quiero que este conmigo en esta casa y no veo el inconveniente en que atienda a mi hijo. – Hablaba Frank siguiéndole el paso a Emilia.

- No hablábamos de Frederick, hablamos del que esta esperando, no tendrá ningún problema, apenas el niño nazca Elisa tendrá que darlo en adopción y así nadie se enterara de su comportamiento tan indecoroso, es una orden de la familia Andley no se permiten hijos productos de adulterio, solo que ella se niega a hacerlo, pero no podrá hacer su voluntad ya usted le dio muchas libertades ahora es momento de que lo Andley intervengamos. – Acoto bajando las escaleras y Frank no tenia palabras, no sabia que decir ni hacer, no quería al hijo de ese desgraciado, pero era de Elisa, aunque no lo merece después de todo el daño que le hizo a él ¿Por qué permitirle un consuelo?

Frank se quedo parado y pudo ver como Elroy subió al auto de los Andley marchándose sin mostrar un dejo de remordimiento por lo que acababa de decir y él si sentía un gran nudo en el pecho, tal vez porque sabia que Elisa sufriría y aunque la maldiga mil veces no puede dejar de amarla y sentirse conmovido con su dolor.

Salió del baño y como era de esperarse Marión aun dormía y la comprendía aun era temprano, solo que el cuerpo de él siempre despierta a la misma hora y se le hace imposible dormir, una sonrisa abarco sus labios al verla prácticamente a la mitad de la cama aprovechando el espacio que él dejaba libre, había escuchado algunos ruidos en la casa, lo que quiere decir que ya su madre estaba despierta, porque sabe que su padre sale mas temprano a los laboratorios.

Se encamino a la puerta y salió de la habitación, mientras pensaba en proponerle a su madre preparar el desayuno, bajo las escaleras y sus ojos se toparon con tres personas salían sigilosamente de la casa.

- ¿Hey a donde van? – Pregunto entre sorprendido y alegre al ver las reacciones. - Algo me dice que piensan secuestrar a mi hijo. – Acoto llegando hasta ellos.

- Hijo tanto como secuestrarlo no, te habíamos dejado una nota, solo vamos a llevarlo a los laboratorios. – Le hizo saber Fiorella al tiempo que se acercaba y le daba un beso.

- Una nota… una simple nota. – Dijo tratando de exagerar, mientras que Joshua lo miraba con la cabeza elevada.

- Papi por favor yo quiero ir. – Le pidió en un susurro. – Déjame ir papi.

- Fabrizio, Joshua quiere conocer los laboratorios, yo quiero llevarlo, sabes que no es ningún inconveniente, además va a pasar el día con sus abuelos… aquí llevamos todo lo necesario, sabemos encargarnos perfectamente de un niño. – Le dejo saber Luciano al tiempo que le mostraba un bolso y Fabrizio trataba de controlar la risa en sus labios, al ver a sus padres completamente enamorados de su hijo. – Muchas veces tienes cosas que hacer y tienes que atenderlo, nosotros queremos ayudarte… y antes que me digas que puede ayudar el teniente, te informo que salió sumamente temprano con la señorita Hamilton, al parecer fueron a agilizar algunas cosas con lo de la potestad de los hijos de la señora. – Continúo el hombre tratando de convencerlo.

- Padre, pero tienes que trabajar y Joshua no te dejara hacerlo.

- Papi yo soy tranquilito, si el abuelo me dice, siéntate Joshua yo me siento. – Alego el niño con un puchero, ya que se encontraba ansioso por ir.

- Yo le ayudare, por eso también voy. – Le dijo Fiorella con una dulce sonrisa, tratando de convencer a su hijo.

La noche anterior habían planeado la travesía, Luciano se emocionaba como un niño cada vez que Joshua mostraba su interés por estudiar medicina cuando fuese grande y solo le basto que el niño dijese que quería saber lo que se hacia en los laboratorios para que él lo llevase, había dormido con ellos, ya que hace dos noche tuvo un mal sueño y no quería dormir solo, Fabrizio no quería incomodarlos, pero alegaron que no era conveniente que el niño durmiera con ellos por el estado de Marión.

- Bueno esta bien. – Acoto no muy convencido y mirando de soslayo a su padre quien sonreía.

- ¡Yupi papi! – Exclamo el pequeño dando un salto y Fabrizio lo cargo para depositarle un beso en la frente. – Les voy a preparar el almuerzo… - Vio como su madre iba a protestar, por lo que la detuvo con un gesto de su mano. – Madre puedo hacerlo, es mi condición… quiero hacer algo, te juro que un día de estos tendré las sabanas pegadas a la espalda, ya odio la habitación.

- Eres un chantajista Fabrizio Alfonzo, bueno esta bien, pero prepara algo sencillo que no te lleve tanto trabajo mi vida. – Le dijo la mujer con voz suave al tiempo que le tendía los brazos al niño y se acercaba a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno tengan cuidado en el camino. – Acoto el joven. – Hasta luego padre. – Despidiéndose de Luciano.

- Hasta luego hijo, te prometo que tendremos cuidado con Joshua, puedes estar tranquilo. –Hablaba al tiempo que giraba el pomo de la puerta principal y la abría.

Fabrizio se quedo parado en el umbral observando como se alejaban unos pasos pues el auto los esperaba en el frente, mientras sonreía al ver a sus padres emocionados con el niño, quien no estaba menos feliz.

- ¡Joshua, recuerda que el laboratorio es el patrimonio de mi padre, no lo destruyas! – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¡No lo haré papi! – Le dijo al tiempo que le decía adiós agitando su mano y el joven correspondió de la misma manera.

Se quedo parado hasta que el auto salió de la propiedad, después de eso se encamino a la cocina, encontrándose a Lauren saludándola amablemente e informándole que él se encargaría del almuerzo, que no había necesidad de que hiciesen nada, ofreciéndole media mañana libre y pidiéndole que le comunicara a las demás mujeres de la cocina.

- Como usted diga joven. – Acoto la mujer. – Si necesita puedo ayudarle a buscar lo que va a utilizar para la comida.

- No te preocupes Lauren, se donde esta todo, yo me encargare, aun es temprano sin embargo, adelantare un poco. – Dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba al cuarto de la alacena, recorriendo con su mirada los estantes, verificando si estaban los ingredientes que pensaba utilizar. - Puedes ir a descansar, si prefieres puedes regresar a la cama aun es temprano. – Le hizo saber el chico desde el pequeño cuarto.

- Está bien joven, como usted diga. – Respondió y salió del lugar.

Fabrizio regreso a la cocina con paquetes y latas, las dejo sobre la mesa y se encamino a la cesta de hortalizas y a la de frutas, verificando que a su madre aun le gustaba mantener de todo en la cocina, tomo unas fresas, las lavo y las fileteo rápidamente al igual que unos kiwi, para comer mientras empezaba la labor, masticaba y caminaba de un lugar a otro cuando el silencio que inundaba el lugar empezó a fastidiarle, si había algo que él odiase era la soledad por lo que decidió que su esposa lo ayudaría, agarro una fresa completa y se la llevo a la boca, para después encaminarse a la habitación mientras masticaba, al llegar en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa, al ver el mal dormir de Marión, ya que esta se encontraba atravesada en la cama y aun dormida tal vez por instinto se acunaba la barriga, él se acercó a la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible atraído por esa hermosa imagen, se sentó lentamente dejándola a ella a su espalda y se dejo caer quedando su rostro cerca del de ella, admirando lo hermosa que se veía dormida, pero sobre todo con el cabello en desorden, elevo la mirada al techo agradeciéndole una vez mas a Dios por haberle brindado la oportunidad de apreciar esa imagen celestial.

Regreso una vez mas la mirada a su esposa y elevo la mano la cual acerco al rostro de la joven y con sutileza aparto los cabellos que le cubrían a medias el rostro, perdiéndose en sus labios entre abiertos, labios rosados y voluptuosos, labios que lo hipnotizaban, lo atraían con fuerza desconocida, por lo que acerco aun mas su cabeza y con sus labios busco los de ella, rozándolos suavemente.

Pudo sentir como la respiración de ella cambio y el movimiento de los labios de él cobraron mas intensidad, rozando con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de la joven quien al sentir la maravillosa sensación, abrió los ojos lentamente, pero volvió a cerrarlos con la misma lentitud dejándose llevar por el beso, succiono el labio inferior del joven que ante la posición de él estaba arriba y Fabrizio también succiono el inferior de ella, apoderándose con una de sus manos de la mejilla de la chica, al tiempo que el beso cobraba vida, era tierno, pero intenso, despertando las mas ardientes y maravillosa sensaciones en ellos, necesitando dejarle tiempo al oxigeno para que llegase a sus pulmones.

- Buenos días. – Susurro ella sonriente, al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro.

- Los mejores de mi vida. – Respondió él y una vez mas buscaba los labios de su esposa, que no dudo un segundo en ofrecérselos nuevamente y recordando en ese instante que estaban solos en la casa, por lo que se alejó un poco, para incorporarse, giro su cuerpo y se apoyó con su manos en la cama dejándola a ella debajo quien lo miraba sorprendida pero sonriente y él la veía ahí debajo de él tan inevitable, tan hermosa, podría no respirar, eso seria posible, pero no hacerle el amor en este instante seria imposible.

Bajo y tomo nuevamente los labios de su esposa esta vez con movimientos mas demandante, aventurándose con su lengua, surcando los rincones deliciosos de la boca de ella, que abría el espacio necesario para que él la ahogase con su musculo y atrapar el de ella en una danza lenta y seductora.

Marión elevo las manos y las llevo al cuello del joven acariciándolo, entregándose al beso intenso y a la respiración forzada, dejando libre un jadeo cuando él abandono su boca aunque lo hizo lentamente poniéndola sobre aviso no estaba preparada para dejar de sentir las sensaciones que Fabrizio despertaba con su lengua abrazando la de ella, succionaba y rozaba los labios de él, los cuales palpitaban divinamente entre los de ella.

Fabrizio bordeo con sus labios las comisuras de la boca de la joven que buscaba los labios de él, pero simplemente los esquivaba, apoyo las rodillas sobre la cama colocándose a gatas al tiempo que succionaba la barbilla de la chica, la besaba y la mordía suavemente, Marión bordeaba con su lengua la barbilla de él, creaba círculos de placer para después morder, arrancándole a su esposo un jadeo que ahogo en la mandíbula de ella.

La chica sentía que sus pulmones no funcionaban completamente o simplemente era Fabrizio que le robaba el oxigeno, todo su cuerpo vibro cuando los labios de él se posaron en el cuello bajando a su pecho mientras que una de las manos se apodero de uno de sus senos bordeándolo y con el pulgar mimaba al pezón, sintiendo ella la intensad de la caricia aun bajo el camisón, el cual solamente le cubría los senos, en medio del sueño se había enrollado debajo de su busto.

La mano de él se aventuro y hurgo debajo del camisón sintiendo la suave piel de los senos de su esposa, la cual clavo sus uñas en las costillas de él y jadeaba como si fuese a morir, al tiempo que arqueaba el cuerpo y Fabrizio jalaba la tela de algodón dejando expuesto para él la mas hermosa colina de nieve, coronada con sangre que circulaba rápidamente, succiono suavemente y la chica una vez mas vibro violetamente aferrándose a los costado de él.

- Fabri… ya no mas, por favor no mas. – Pidió en medio de jadeos, sintiéndose morir en la intermitencia de succiones.

- Amor… amor no me digas que te duelen, porque los deseo… los quiero devorar, quiero desintegrarlos con mis labios. – Susurro alejándose un poco.

- No… no, no me duelen, solo que me vas matar de placer, creo que el embarazo me tiene mas sensible y…

- Y hagamos el amor mi vida… quiero hacerte el amor. – Le pidió gateando y colocándose frente a ella tomándola de las manos y ayudándola a incorporarse, para se sentase, mientras que él se quedo de rodillas.

- Es que Joshua no debe tardar en despertar amor y tu mam…. – Hablaba cuando Fabrizio se acercó a ella y la beso, sin dejarle fuerzas ni voluntad para negarse, mientras él llevaba las manos al borde del camisón y lo elevaba, se alejó un poco y aun en contra de su conciencia Marión alzo los brazos, perdiéndose en la mirada oscura por el deseo de su esposo, quien termino por quitar la prenda y dejándola caer aun lado de la cama.

Fabrizio se dejo caer sentado sobre sus talones y con sus manos empezó a acariciar la barriga, admirándola, perdido en lo hermosa que era, sintiéndola palpitar y tibia, llenándose de esa energía que desprendía su nena y un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta, uno de felicidad y deseo, mientras Marión tiritaba bajo las caricias, al tiempo que su piel se pintaba de un hermoso carmín, el joven se acercó y empezó a acariciar con sus mejillas el vientre, seguido de sus labios.

- Te amo… - Decía mirando la barriga de seis meses. – Te amo… - Elevo la mirada y se encontró con la de Marión. – A ti. – Acoto elevando la comisura derecha y ella llevo sus manos a los cabellos de él entrelazándolos en las hebras. – Y a esta belleza de los dos. – Susurro regresando la mirada a la barriga y depositándole un beso. – Luna voy a hacerle el amor a tu madre… juro que no te haré daño, solo le demostrare cuanto la amo. – La voz denotaba ternura y sensualidad, para una vez mas ponerse de rodillas y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Marión se sumergía en esa imagen arrebatadoramente sensual, en su esposo maravilloso, mientras el corazón le latía desbocado y todo su ser palpitaba, los cuales aumentaban en su entrepierna al verlo desabrocharse el pantalón y como se lo quitaba sin prisa y ya ella se encontraba desesperada por sentirlo, cuando al fin lo vio desnudo y realmente excitado su mundo se ilumino completamente, era tan hermoso, era perfecto, sumida en él, en su imagen, no se percataba de que él estaba quitándole la ropa interior y que ella como autómata elevo sus caderas y después sus piernas, su cuerpo se tenso y un jadeo realmente audible se escapo de su garganta sin poder evitarlo al sentir la yema de los dedos de Fabrizio acariciar su centro, con desespero agarro un pedazo de sabana y se la llevo a la boca, mordiéndola.

Fabrizio dejo libre una carcajada al tiempo que tomaba la sabana y la jalaba, pidiéndole con esto que la liberara de su dientes, pero ella negaba e intentaba decir algo decir algo, pero él no podía entenderle por estar mordiendo la tela.

- ¿Que quieres decirme? – Pregunto para después morder su labio inferior y seguía estimulando suavemente los pliegues de la joven que tensaba las piernas y arqueaba el cuerpo, torturándola dulcemente sin dejarle descanso, el rostro de la Marión se encontraba rojo por contener la respiración ya que la nariz no le era suficiente, necesitaba la boca pero esta la tenia amordazada, con una de sus manos detuvo la de Fabrizio y escupió la sabana.

- Por favor, déjame respirar al menos… - Dijo con voz ahogada.

- Tal vez si sueltas la sabana podrías hacerlo mejor. – Respondió buscando los labios de ella, quien llevo una mano al cuello para detenerlo.

- Es que no puedo Fabri, ves que no puedo controlarme y si tu madre escucha mi jadeos me moriré de vergüenza. – Acoto con susurros agitados ante la excitación.

Él sin decir nada se ubico en medio de las piernas de ella y le sostuvo las manos evitando que tomara la sabana, la jalo lo mas cerca posible, rozando con su miembro los pliegues de la joven, quien ahogaba los jadeos, al ver que no podía controlarse busco el hombro de Fabrizio y se aferro a este con un mordisco, por lo que él la soltó y ante el dolor dejo libre un grito ahogado.

- Marión Violet estoy convaleciente y tú quieres ser ruda. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras los de él no podían seguir ocultando su picardía.

- Ya te dije que si tu madre me escucha me moriré de vergüenza ¿Acaso quieres que no la mire nunca mas a la cara? – Pregunto y no espero respuesta. – Tengo que ahogar los jadeos como sea.

- Grita, vamos Marión… vamos reina grita. – Le pedía llevando una de sus manos y masajeando juguetonamente uno de los senos de la chica y ella solo negaba con la cabeza posando sus manos encima de la de Fabrizio.

- Ya no vamos a hacer nada. – Le dijo retirando la mano, aunque en pensamiento se pregunto si estaba loca, como quedar de esa manera.

- Me lo debes Marión, me lo prometiste… además puedes gritar todo lo que quieras… no hay nadie en casa. – Le dijo al fin y le mostro una maravillosa sonrisa. – Mis padres se han llevado a Joshua a los laboratorios, Manuelle y la señorita Flammy salieron temprano, le di la mañana libre a los empleados… - No había terminado de hablar cuando ella le dio un golpe en el hombro y él llevo sus manos rápidamente a las mejillas de ella apoderándose nuevamente de la boca de la joven, quien se coloco de rodillas en la cama al tiempo que Fabrizio se dejaba caer sentado, necesitaban respirar por lo que dejaron el beso a medias y él busco los senos de su esposa ahogándose en ellos, saboreándolos y los jadeos audibles no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Seguro que no hay nadie en casa? – Pregunto cuando él la dejo respirar.

- Tan seguro como que te hago el amor en este instante. – Respondió y tomaba las caderas de Marión quien elevo una de sus piernas y se colocaba a ahorcajada en él, mirándose a los ojos ella se dejo vencer sintiendo el miembro de su esposo invadiéndola después de cuatro meses, sintió un pequeño ardor, parecido al que sintió cuando él la había hecho su mujer, por lo que un grito ahogado se dejo escuchar en la habitación, mientras el cuerpo de Fabrizio convulsionaba ante el placer, se dejo caer acostado y Marión empezó a moverse lentamente encima de él, elevándose de a poco, creando la fricción que le nublaba los sentidos.

Fabrizio trataba de moverse, de elevarse, para entrar y salir de ella como tanto lo deseaba, logrando hacerlo no tan rápido como anhelaba mientras Marión aumentaba el eco de sus jadeos, el joven abandono las caderas y tomo los pechos de la joven que se acercó un poco aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama, mientras Fabrizio ahogaba su boca con uno de sus senos y cerro con sus brazos la cintura de ella.

El joven aprovecho la posición y apoyo sus pies en el colchón, flexionando las piernas y el desespero en su vientre y testículos lo invadió, penetrando tan rápido e intenso como podía y deseaba, sintiendo a su esposa como nunca antes, su interior era mucho mas caliente y sus fluidos le permitían resbalar con mayor facilidad, hacerle el amor embarazada era lo mas placentero que había experimentado hasta hoy, sentía que iba a morir ante tanto deleite, era realmente celestial.

- Fabri… Fabri amor… no te agites, no te agites… tanto. – Pedía ella en medio de jadeos practicante gritado.

- Estoy bien… esto… esto es… el cielo. – Gruño sonriente. – Te amo… Marión te siento… te siento… como nunca. – Las palabras de Fabrizio vibraban ante sus movimientos.

Sintió a Marión tensarse, succionarlo, vibrar completamente encima de él, gritar ahogadamente su nombre y al segundo experimentaba los espasmos de la mas poderosa y maravillosa sensación invadirlo, todo daba vueltas, se elevaba y perdía conciencia, solo podía escuchar a su esposa jadear y sonreír, alcanzaron la gloria mas rápido de lo esperado, seguramente se debía a las ansias que los venían torturando desde hace tanto tiempo.

La retomar conciencia su mirada se encontraba fija en la de ella, por lo que le regalo la más hermosa de sus sonrisas cansadas y extasiadas, el corazón le latía desesperadamente, tratando de normalizar sus pulsada, reviviendo la magnifico que era este momento, llevo sus manos a las mejillas de ella y acariciaba circularmente los pómulos, mientras aun su cuerpo temblaba al igual que el de ella, pudo ver como los ojos de su amor se ahogaban en lagrimas y una se desprendió cayendo en su pulgar, por lo que él se acercó y beso las lagrimas sorbiéndolas y descubriendo en el sabor de estas felicidad y tristeza mezcladas, seguidamente un sollozo irrumpió en proveniente invadió en la habitación y Fabrizio solo tocaba y rozaba con sus labios los de ella, recogiendo en estos las lagrimas que rodaban.

- Tuve tanto miedo, tanto miedo de que te llevaras mi cielo, mi cielo esta en ti, mi cielo eres tu…. – Susurro ella entre lagrimas. – Yo quise morirme, Fabri no me importaba nada, solo quería estar contigo, so te ibas yo no lo iba a soportar, no iba a poder… sin ti no soy yo, dejo de ser…

- Shhh. – Le susurro. – Tranquila mi amor, aquí estoy contigo, en mí… pero quiero que sepas que si tú faltas, entonces el cielo quedara a la deriva, porque tú eres todo, mi cielo, mis sueños… Marión Violet, yo siento tanto por todo lo que has pasado por mi… pero ya dejemos eso en el pasado vivamos este momento maravilloso, porque yo estoy aquí, no me fui a ningún lado, porque quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado, quiero despertar todos los días con tu mirada, escuchar tu voz y la de mis hijos mientras duermo, quiero envejecer contigo y tener los diez hijos que me prometiste… - Se acercó y una vez mas besaba los dulces labios de su poco, bajo sus manos y le regalaba suaves caricias a su barriga, sintiendo en ese momento en uno de los costados, el movimiento interno, su boca se abrió ante la sorpresa y sus ojos mostraban la felicidad, el corazón se hecho a correr una vez mas y esta vez fue la oportunidad de que las lagrimas de él salieran al ruedo, al sentir por primera vez al pequeño ser al cual su esposa y él le habían dado vida, la risa en ella hizo se la contagio a él.

- La has sentido, se ha movido. – La voz de Marión demostraba la felicidad que la embargaba, ya ella se dirigía a su bebé en genero femenino, era imposible no hacerlo cuando Fabrizio se ha empeñado en dejarlo claro.

- Luna… seguro no te he dejado dormir y estas molesta o estas celosa. – Hablaba Fabrizio con la emoción bullendo en él. – A ver, hazlo nuevamente… hazle caso a papi. – Susurraba rozando la barriga con sus manos.

- Deja que me ponga un poco más cómoda. – Acoto Marión bajándose de su esposo, ya sentía punzada en sus caderas, por la posición, por lo que se sentó en la cama adhiriendo la espalda a la cabecera, él tomo las almohadas y las coloco detrás de la espalda de ella se acomodó en la cama y empezó a rozar con la nariz y labios la barriga mientras ella acariciaba los cabellos de él, admirando lo hermoso que era su esposo.

- Otra vez… otra vez. – Decía al sentir los movimientos del ser, tan emocionado como un niño y ella reía ante la felicidad.

Marión llevo su mano y acuno una de las mejillas de Fabrizio por lo que él elevo la mirada brillante anclándola en la de su esposa y una vez mas lo atraía con una fortaleza desconocida, lo hipnotizaba con esa mirada dulce, si incorporo colocándose de rodillas y acuno el rostro de la rubia, acariciando con uno de sus pulgares lo labios de la chica, brindado la antesala a sus besos, esos que no se hicieron esperar y las caricias de tiernas pasaron a ser nuevamente intensan a que la sangre empiece a hervir nuevamente ante la temperatura en los cuerpos.

Fabrizio abandono la boca de la chica y una vez mas los besos recorrían el rostro de Marión que se encontraba agitada ante al respiración entre cortada a causa de las sensaciones que su esposo despertaba con sus besos, entre palabras llena de amor y deseo, Marión giro dificultosamente sobre su cuerpo, la barriga hacia que sus movimientos fuesen mas lentos y cuidadosos, mientras a segundos acunaba a su ser, como si con esto se cerciorase si se encontraba bien al igual que Fabrizio que aunque se encontrase deseoso y excitado, dejaba tiempo para verificar que Marión no adoptase una posición que afectase a su hija.

La joven le dio la espalada y él se unió a ella, llevando sus manos al vientre de ella y acunándolo, recorriendo con sus labios la espalda de Marión quien liberaba gemidos y jadeos, vibrando al sentir el miembro de su esposo dejar su tibio rastro en las nalgas y buscaba la manera de acoplar su cuerpo, él tomo una de las piernas de ella y la elevo un poco, al tiempo que succionaba uno de sus hombros y con extrema lentitud penetro a Marión quien dejo libre un jadeo vibrante y largo.

- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Te gusta así? – Pregunto el joven quien se preocupaba por brindar placer y comodidad al mismo tiempo a la chica.

- Oh si Fabri, demasiado bien… muy bien. – Decía con voz ronca y presionando con sus pliegues la estaca que le penetraba profundamente. – No dudes, puedes moverte como quieras amor. – Le pidió tratando de adherirse más a él.

Fabrizio le dio rienda suelta a su deseo y a sus ansias, dejando que el desespero y la lujuria cabalgaran libremente por él, se sentía muy bien no solo con el placer sino con su salud, no sentía ningún ahogo diferente al que produce el hacer el amor, todo era prácticamente increíble, mientras acariciaba posesiva mente uno de los senos de Marión y succionaba la mandíbula.

Pero quería mas, mucho mas por lo que se alejó un poco y se incorporo, colocándose de rodillas detrás de Marión tubo que separar sus piernas para estar a la altura necesaria y llevo sus manos una encima de la otra a la cadera de Marión apoyándose en esta y el impulso que sus rodillas le brindaban a sus embestidas era única, la chica se aferro a las sabanas y jadeaba, gemía, gritaba y hasta sentía las lagrimas al borde de los ojos.

- Me avisas… amor si sientes que… te hago daño… - Hablaba desesperado tratando de mantener un poco de control.

- No… por favor Fabri no te detengas, amor, muévete… oh por Dios Fabrizio… - Exclamaba y su voz demostraba que su garganta estaba inundada en lágrimas por el placer que su esposo le ofrecía. - Desármate, sigue así… - Y un nuevo grito se ahogaba al sentir como Fabrizio, tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo a las de él, haciéndola participe de esa energía que el fundía en su cadera y se doblaba un poco para estar mas cerca sintiendo los besos de él viajar por su piel.

- Marión Di Carlo, mi esposa, mi mujer… la madre de mis hijos… - Susurraba lentamente al igual que su embestidas que se volvieron lentas pero intensas y profunda, dejándole el tiempo necesario para que ella recobrara el sentido después de un orgasmo, esta vez él duraba mas, mucho mas y ella ya había subido al cielo en dos oportunidades, se desmoronaba y se volvía nada mucho mas rápido, pero también era mas intenso, sentía como la barriga se le tensaba ante las sensaciones que la avasallaban, sabia que las mujeres se vuelven mas vulnerables durante el embarazo, pero no tenia idea de la intensidad que se podría vivir sexualmente mientras se esta embarazada, por lo que sonreía satisfecha y abrumada ante tanto placer. Fabrizio jadeaba y gruñía, tomando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja, sentir la humedad en la oreja y lo tibio de su respiración y aliento en su odio era maravilloso, era sencillamente fuera de este mundo. – ¿Crees tener fuerzas para mantenerte de rodillas? – Pregunto sin liberar el lóbulo ella le regalo media carcajada que se confundió con un jadeo.

- ¿Me quiere de rodillas mi señor esposo? – Pregunto tomando la mano de él y guiándola a su centro ayudándolo a que encontrar el clítoris que ansiaba la caricia, ella jadeo cuando el dio con ese rubí que ella resguarda entre sus pliegues.

- En realidad te quiero a gatas. – Aclaro mientras sus dedos vibraban y estimulaban el botón.

Marión al escuchar la propuesta de Fabrizio, esa entre sensual y juguetona, llevo tu mano a la de él esa mano que estaba concentrada en brindarle placer y la detuvo aunque esto significaba que dejaría de experimentar tan maravillosa sensación, sabia que él tenia para ofrecerle mas, por lo que sin pensarlo mas adopto la posición que él le había pedido y a los segundo sintió el calor y energía de su esposo detrás de ella, para que después un largo jadeo y su vista nublada le anunciaran que él una vez mas la penetraba llegando esta vez mas profundo mucho mas, sus piernas temblaron y cuando él se aferro a sus caderas, le ayudaron a estabilizarla un poco, le dio gracias a Dios que no hubiese nadie en casa porque los gritos que se desgarrón de su garganta, seguramente se habían hecho eco en toda la mansión, el placer la recorría sin piedad, sin darle tiempo a respirar, bramaba ante le delirio en el cual su esposo la sumergía.

Fabrizio se desboco, entrando en su esposa y saliendo de ella, admirando ese lugar mientras que con sus manos de aferraban a las caderas y en un momento de desespero y de inconciencia, tomo una de las manos de Marión indicándole que tomara uno de sus glúteos para que lo separa un poco y así darle mas espacio, toda ella temblaba y él no lo hacia menos mientras el sudor se concentraba en sus sienes, todos los vellos del cuerpo del joven se erizaron, sus testículos se endurecieron y todo él se tenso, para después gritar el nombre de ella incontables veces hasta quedar sin aliento.

Marión se dejo caer vencida acostándose de medio lado y él se acostó a su lado, mientras reían satisfechos y cansados, con los pechos desbocados y el sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos, los cabellos en completo desorden y aun temblorosos.

- Deberías empezar a morder sabanas también Fabrizio. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa ahogada.

Él se acercó a ella y le mordió suavemente uno de los senos, la chica dejo libre un jadeo y una carcajada, mientras ella lo despeinaba aun más, sintiendo las carcajadas de él ahogarse en el seno.

- Deja de burlarte Marión… es normal que me hagas gritar… me haces enloquecer. - Dijo pasando una de sus piernas por encima de las de la chica y sentándose sobre los muslos de ella, llevo sus manos y acuno el rostro de ella, fijando su mirada picara y divertida. - Mi joven inocente, que no sabia besar ahora es toda, una amante perfecta, nadie sabe lo que esconde esta niña con cara de ángel… si me escuchan dirán que soy un alarmista.

- Fabrizio tampoco es para tanto, bueno claro es que solo estas elogiando tu trabajo, eres tu quien me ha enseñado como amarte. – Expuso ella sonriente. – ¿Por cierto a que hora regresan tus padre? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Regresaran para el almuerzo… ¡el almuerzo! – Exclamo al tiempo que miraba el reloj y eran las once y diez minutos. – ¡Marión el almuerzo! – Hablaba con urgencia y se levanto de la cama tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿Que? ¿Qué paso Fabri? – Pregunto mirándolo divertida.

- Es la hora Marión, yo tenia que hacer el almuerzo, se supone que solo vine a buscarte para que me ayudaras y mira me has retenido por más de cuatro horas. – Dijo encaminándose presuroso al baño. – Marión que esperas ven vamos a bañarnos… ahora si el almuerzo lo olvide. – Hablaba si poder parar.

- Ya voy, ya voy… - Decía ella entre risas saliendo de la cama y llegando al baño.

- No te rías, que tu eres la culpable, ahora si mi madre me reprenderá, porque se supone que yo me encargaría. – Hablaba mientras tomaba el jabón y eso que el agua aun no mojaba completamente su cuerpo.

Marión se acercó a él y lo abrazo, para después besarle el pecho, mientras reía divertida no podía evitarlo, aun cuando Fabrizio se encontraba aturdido.

- ¿Pero no crees que bien valdrá el regaño? – Pregunto con la cabeza elevada y mirándolo al rostro, en ese momento Fabrizio pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Marión a la altura del cuello y la adhirió a su cuerpo, sonriéndole para después darle un beso en los labios, mientras ambos sonreían.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las doce y diez minutos del medio día y el almuerzo apenas empezaba a hervir cuando el sonido del auto irrumpió en la propiedad, logrando con esto que los jóvenes movieran sus manos mas rápidos, picando los vegetales, mientras el corazón a ambos le latía presurosamente y el sonido de la puerta principal solo hacia que estos aumentase.

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi!. – Pudieron escuchar la voz de Joshua seguramente desde las escaleras.

- ¡Estamos en la cocina! – Informo Fabrizio tratando de parecer calmado, parecía un niño cuando tiene miedo de que descubran que ha cometido alguna travesura.

Al minuto pudo verlo entrar en los brazos de su madre, el niño traía colocados unos lentes graciosos, por lo que sus padres no pudieron evitar reír, Marión podía ver como su suegra posaba la mirada en lo que se preparaba.

- ¿Ya esta casi listo el almuerzo? – Pregunto la mujer sonriente.

- No mamá, aun falta un poco, si quieres puedes subir a descansar y yo les aviso. – Acoto el joven sin levantar la mirada de lo que hacia.

- Pero papi yo tengo hambre, dijiste que estaría listo. – Acoto Joshua con un puchero.

- Se me hizo un poco tarde Joshua. – Respondió, dirigiéndose a la cocina y vertiendo lo que había picado.

Fiorella conocía muy bien a su hijo y lo notaba nervioso, se percato de la apariencia de ambos, de los cabellos aun húmedos y no le hizo falta sacar cálculos matemáticos para comprender que fue lo que mantuvo ocupado a su hijo.

- No te preocupes mi vida, ven vamos a que comas galletas y leche. – Intervino Fiorella encaminándose a la alacena, mientras trataba de reprimir la risa que bailaba en sus labios.

- Huele muy bien… ¿Ya esta listo el almuerzo? – Pregunto Luciano sonriente entrando a la cocina, cuando vio un paquete de galletas casi estrellarse en su cara.

- No amor, aun falta un poco, toma agarra las galletas, yo voy por leche. – Le dijo Fiorella sonriente, mientras seguía con el niño en sus brazos y atravesaba la cocina.

Marión y Fabrizio no levantaban cabeza y Luciano miraba desconcertado la situación, no supo en que momento Fiorella lo tomo por el brazo y lo arrastro al comedor, donde almorzarían galletas y leche.

* * *

_**Con una ambigüedad de ave y de fiera,**_

_**leopardesa y paloma en tu destino,**_

_**al selvático ardor juntas un fino**_

_**tacto de arrullo en virginal espera.**_

_**Mas, ay, que tras la plácida quimera,**_

_**vuelven a ser por dualidad del sino,**_

_**garra la mano al ímpetu felino**_

_**y anca de leona la gentil cadera.**_

_**Con cuánta candidez de virgen muda**_

_**por la sorpresa, en tu callar se advierte**_

_**frágil pudor que la inocencia escuda,**_

_**sabiendo que otra vez, lúbrica y fuerte,**_

_**volverás a gemir toda desnuda**_

_**aún en los brazos del Ángel de la muerte.**_

_**Fémina. Alberto Montoya. **_


	215. capitulo 62 parte 3

**Feliz año nuevo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 62**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Apenas la puerta se cerro Elisa se dejo caer de rodillas, para después sentarse sobre sus talones, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar, ahogándose en el llanto, lloraba sin parar, como si con esto se fuese a gastar el dolor que llevaba por dentro, como sin con cada lagrima consiguiera liberar un poco de ese peso que no la dejaba respirar, esa desesperación que la agobiaba y esa impotencia que la consumía.

No sabía que hacer, solo llorar sin poder detenerse, pues en el momento en que lo hiciera recuperaría la conciencia de su dolor, de esa rabia de encontrase maniatada. Era realmente terrible llevar a cuesta esa culpa y no saber donde buscar la solución, donde encontrar respuestas.

Elevaba la cabeza como mirando al cielo esperando ver una señal y no hallaba nada, solo relieves en yeso y papel tapiz, no encontraba ninguna señal, muchas veces miraba a todos lados rápidamente esperando agarrar desprevenido a su ángel guardián, pero no lo veía, sencillamente para ella no existe, por lo que el desespero una vez mas la invade y los sollozos la ahogan y muy en el fondo espera que Dios o su Ángel guardián se conmuevan con su dolor y la saquen del infierno donde se encuentra. Se sientes cansada pero ello no mitiga el dolor y la impotencia.

Quisiera encontrar algo que le haga perder la conciencia, que la aislé de la realidad. En medio de la angustia soluciones drásticas cruzan su mente, queriendo acabar con todo, ella siente que no puede mas, que es demasiado, que tal vez debería de una vez por todas ir a reunirse con Jules al país de lo muertos, pero algo en su interior le grita que no lo haga, su mente de la cual se sentía orgullosa ahora esta nublada, todo es un gran torbellino de dolor, angustia, vacío, desespero, rabia, impotencia y ella se encuentra atrapada en el centro sin encontrar la salida, sabe que en alguna parte esta pero no la encuentra.

Desde ese episodio han pasado dos días y aun la impotencia juega con ella, trata de pensar, de buscar alguna solución, pero aun no la encuentra y lo peor de todo es que desde que le dijeron que pretenden quitarle al fruto de su amor, al resultado de tanto sentimiento, ese amor que siente se ha fortalecido, ha crecido de golpe, es como si su bebé se aferrase a ella y le suplicase desde el mismo instante, que no lo permita y ella solo le susurra que todo estará bien, que aunque deje la vida en el intento no va a permitir que se lo arranquen de los brazos y solo quiere protegerlo a como de lugar, con todo lo que tiene, no puede evitar asustarse cada vez que se abre la puerta, su corazón se instala en su garganta queriendo reventarse en latidos, como lo esta en este preciso momento en que escucha el cerrojo y automáticamente se lleva las manos al vientre para protegerlo.

Su vista se fija en la puerta y al segundo se abre y puede ver que quien va entrar es Archie, en ese momento se activó en ella un mecanismo de protección para con su creatura e inmediatamente surgió en su cabeza que el único que pudo haberle dicho a la tía abuela de lo sucedido fue él, por lo que salió de la cama tan rápido como pudo y apenas el joven pasaba el quicio de la puerta cuando Elisa llevo sus manos al pecho y las estrello con fuerza empujándolo para sacarlo de la habitación, el joven no pudo evitar sentir la mezcla de miedo y desconcierto.

- ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! – Decía empujándolo. – Eres un hipócrita ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Archie? –Le preguntaba sacándolo casi a medio pasillo, saliendo después de tanto tiempo de la habitación, ante la mirada aturdida de Flavia que se hizo a un lado para son ser arrastrada junto con el señor Cromwell, al igual que Frank que estaba en el pasillo, como siempre esperando y mucho mas si venia a visitar Archie, ya que no confiaba en él.

- ¿Elisa que te pasa? Cálmate… - Le pedía soportando los golpes en el pecho el cual ya tenia adolorido ante las arremetidas.

- Eres un hipócrita, un mentiroso… ¿Que ganabas con decirle a la tía abuela? – Hablaba en medio del llanto de rabia y desespero, él joven en ese momento la miro a los ojos y si antes no se había defendido por estar aturdido ante la actitud ahora si, ya que necesitaba calmarla por lo que la tomo por los brazos e hizo un esfuerzo para rodearla con los de él e inmovilizarla sin embargo, la chica seguía sacudiéndose en los brazos del joven.

- Elisa yo no he visto a la tía abuela, no he hablado, te lo juro. – Decía angustiado al ver el estado de su prima y sabía que no era bueno para su estado. – Tranquilízate… mírame, mírame. – Rogaba al ver que no podía controlarla, mientras ella lloraba y quería liberarse. – Elisa te lo juro, yo no he dicho nada, por Stear te lo juro. – Dijo y no pudo retener mas las lagrimas de angustia que lo estaban atormentando. Elisa al escuchar las palabras de Archie y como nombraba a Stear, sabia que era sincero, lo miro a los ojos y se calmo un poco mientras ambos lloraban y él negaba en con la cabeza. - ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuéntame que te dijo la tía abuela? – Preguntaba mientras que con una mano retiraba los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de la chica y con la otra aun rodeaba su cuerpo.

- Archie… yo… yo nunca… nunca te he pedido nada… - Dijo en medio del llanto que la ahogaba. – Se que soy una maldita, yo se bien lo que soy… pero por favor… por favor yo no quiero que me quiten a mi hijo… no quiero que lo den en adopción… Archie tu eres padre… necesito que me ayudes… por favor. – Hablaba mirándolo a los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y le quitaban fortaleza a sus piernas, dejándose de poco vencer, el joven sentía como se le escurría entre los brazos. – Solo tú, eres el único que puede ayudarme de esa familia…

- Elisa no te van a quitar nada, yo no lo voy a permitir, la tía abuela no puede hacer eso, no lo va a hacer.

- Si… si lo va hacer me lo dejo claro Archie… me dijo que apenas mi niño nazca lo van a dar en adopción… yo no quiero que me lo quiten, es lo único que tengo… lo único… - Susurraba sin fuerzas y sentía la vista nublada, mientras el color abandonada su rostro y el aliento se le escapaba, al segundo quedo vencida entre los brazos de Archie.

- ¡Elisa! – Exclamo el joven sorprendido al verla desmayarse, pudo ver como Frank se acercaba. –No, usted no la toca… ¡no se acerque! – Le grito con ira, sabía que toda esta situación por la que pasaba su prima era culpa de ese desgraciado egoísta.

Archie la tomo en brazos con un poco de esfuerzo y la llevo a la cama, dejándola descansar en el lecho, acomodando con manos temblorosas las almohadas, mientras su cabeza era un remolino, ante lo que Elisa le dijo y sabe que si la tía abuela le dijo que lo hará, así será y no tiene la mínima idea de que puede hacer para convencer a la matrona de lo contrario.

Se encamino rápidamente al baño y humedeció una toalla la cual froto suavemente por el rostro de la chica, mirándola y sentía tristeza e impotencia, jamás pensó sentir algo así por Elisa, ni en sus mas locas ideas la imaginaba tan vulnerable y desesperada, ella no era de las que pedía ayuda, en su esencia no estaba el suplicar ¿Qué han hecho contigo Elisa? Se preguntaba mientras intentaba pasar el nudo en la garganta, ¿En que momento te han reducido de esta manera? No encontraba por ningún lado a esa joven, egoísta, mordaz, petulante, envidiosa, hiriente… ¿Dónde había quedado? No era difícil la pregunta tal vez aun se hallaba dentro de ella, pero ante una situación como la que esta pasando, sabe que el mas fuerte se derrumbaría.

- Ya viene el doctor. – Se dejo escuchar la voz de Frank desde el quicio de la puerta, la cual denotaba preocupación.

Archie no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo, mientras sentía el corazón latirle fuertemente e intentaba controlarse y no levantarse e ir a golpearlo, pudo escuchar los pasos del hombre que se alejaba y cerro los ojos al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro.

Quisiera comunicarle a Neil lo que esta sucediendo, pero sabe que él tomaría el primer tren y solo esta mañana que hablo con él le informo que el doctor le dejo saber que Vanessa esta esperando el momento para dar a luz, si él viene tampoco podrá hacer nada, solo ir y reclamarle a la tía abuela, logrando con esto empeorar la situación, aun tienen tiempo, el embarazo de Elisa esta a solo tres meses, aun pueden encontrar una salida.

Elisa abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar y le faltaba oxigeno, por lo que inhalo profundamente, pudo ver a Archie que la observaba con preocupación y le hablaba, pero le costaba entenderle, al menos mientras retomaba conciencia y automáticamente hablo.

- Estoy bien… me siento bien Archie. – La voz se encontraba ronca por las lágrimas derramadas, mientras su primo le tocaba las mejillas y frente.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto con preocupación.

- Si… si. – Respondió incorporándose un poco en la cama.

- Elisa te prometo que vamos a encontrar una solución, voy a hacer cambiar a la tía abuela de opinión…

- ¿Y crees que ella va a cambiar de opinión? Deja de soñar Archie… sabes perfectamente como es la tía, no dejara de lado lo que ella cree correcto, pero yo tampoco dejare de un lado a mi hijo, no soy un animal para que me lo quiten y lo regalen… - Hablaba pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el doctor que entraba a la habitación.

- Buenos días señora Wells. – Saludo el hombre como era costumbre y aunque ella odiase que la llamase de esa manera no podía hacer nada, solo soportar el instante desagradable.

- Buenos días doctor Hunt. – Respondió la chica al saludo, mientras observaba como el hombre se encaminaba y colocaba su maletín sobre una de las mesas.

- Me han dicho que ha sufrido un desmayo, aunque sean normales por su estado siempre es bueno verificarlo, aprovechare para hacer su rutina ginecológica además de unos exámenes. – Acoto el doctor, de la joven, el mismo encargado de traer al mundo a Frederick y que hasta ahora llevaba el control de su embarazo, ella le pidió a Neil que lo trajera.

Hunt cuando la visito la primera vez se impresiono un poco por el estado de la señora Wells, ya que había marcas en sus rostro y el señor Wells no se mostraba feliz con la noticia del embarazo de la señora y le extrañaba, ya que él era consiente de las ganas del hombre por tener un nuevo miembro en la familia, no quiso darle vueltas al asunto pues su trabajo solo era controlar el estado de la señora.

- Disculpe señor. – Hablo dirigiendo la mirada a Archie.

- Si enseguida salgo. – Acoto el joven, bien sabía que no podía estar presente, miro a Elisa y se acercó, depositándole un beso en los cabellos. – Regresare.

- Esta bien Archie. – Dijo la joven en un susurro.

Archie se puso de pie y salió de la habitación y desde que escucho a Elisa decir que la tía abuela quiere dar el hijo en adopción no ha dejado de pensar en la manera de ayudar a su prima, debe hacerlo, porque es lo mas cercano a una familia que posee, se crio con ella aun cuando siempre existían la diferencias y las peleas, siempre fueron unidos, todas las vacaciones la pasaban en Lakewood y mas de una vez compartieron reuniones o juegos, tanto ella como Neil es lo único que le queda de ese pequeño grupo que formaban.

La mirada verde gris se perdía, en la calle mientras él se encontraba en el interior del Restaurant Le Cinq, del Four Seasons hotel George V, lugar donde su hermano le pidió que lo esperase para almorzar, eran casi las doce del medio día y aun no llegaba, mientras Jules se llevaba una fruta a la boca y la masticaba lentamente, disfrutando como nunca de esta, tomo la copa con vino tinto y le dio un sorbo para pasar el calor en su boca.

Desde hace unos minutos su atención se centro en una niña en la calle, no tendría mas de cuatro años, pero le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a los padres, él no podía evitar sonreír al verla saltar de un lado a otro, sintiendo gran empatía por esa pequeña, era una sensación inexplicable que se hacia espacio en su pecho, además de especie de cosquillas en la boca de su estomago y estaba consiente que las creaba la pequeña, quería dejar de mirarla, seguramente quien lo viera pensaría que era una enfermo, un pervertido o algo parecido, porque sencillamente no podía desviar la mirada.

Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, logrando sacarlo del mundo en el cual se encontraba, desvió la mirada y elevo la cabeza, siguiendo con la vista a su hermano, que apenas lo toco haciéndole saber con esto que había llegado, para después tomar asiento frente a él.

- Toma aquí tienes. – Dijo lanzando un sobre amarillo sobre la mesa.

Jules lo tomo y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, sin esperar mucho lo abrió y saco lo documentos, con entusiasmo empezó a revisarlos, la mirada se posaba en los pasaportes y demás documentación, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y no lo podía creer ya los tenia en sus manos.

- Gracias Pierre. – Dijo con la sonrisa imborrable.

- Es lo último que hago por ti, sabes perfectamente que es un delito esto y que mi reputación y mí puesto esta en juego, que si esto se descubre… - Hablaba y tomaba una fruta del recipiente de cristal para llevársela la boca cuando Jules intervino.

- Nadie se enterara, te prometo que nadie lo va a saber.

- ¡Que demonios es esto! – Exclamo Jean tomando una servilleta y depositando lo que se había llevado a la boca.

- Fresas con pimienta. – Acoto Jules sin desviar la mirada de los documentos.

- Ahora si que se equivocaron con esto… - Decía el joven al tiempo que le daba un sorbo al vino. - Solo a ti se te ocurre comer esta locura.

- En realidad solo se me ocurre a mi, ni te imagina la cara que puso el maître cuando se las pedí, tampoco es que son tan malas, de hecho. – Dijo tomando una y llevándosela a la boca. – Son buenísimas, deberías ampliar el gusto de tu paladar.

- No gracias si se me da por comer las combinaciones que haces últimamente seguro terminare intoxicado… pero vamos a lo que me interesa, ya sabes te matan y tu mismo hiciste eso, si Jean Paul se entera que te ayude con esto, me da mi paliza a mi también…

- Sabes que no se lo diré, nadie tiene que enterarse, todo como hasta ahora… "Yo deje mi loca obsesión" – Dijo haciendo comillas. – Y me voy a Brasil a hacerme cargo de la gerencia allá… después los buscare y los llevare conmigo, mi padre no tiene por qué enterarse y espero que tu tampoco se lo digas.

- Te aseguro que le tengo aprecio a mi cuello. – Dijo tomando la carta y abriéndola, con la mirada en el menú continuo. – ¿Jules estas seguro de cometer esta locura? Porque digo puedes intentar olvidar y seguir adelante, yo creo que puedes ser feliz con alguien que no sea Elisa… darte una nueva oportunidad… - Hablaba cuando Jules intervino al tiempo que dejaba caer los documentos en sobre la mesa.

- Tienes razón Jean Pierre. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, que su hermano en ese momento lo encaraba. – Tienes toda la razón, ¿Pero sabes que me pasa? que estoy loco por ella, loco… y no puedo. – Bajo la mirada porque estaba la sensación de lagrimas haciendo estragos nuevamente. – Y no quiero. – Dio terminante.

- Es que Jules verdaderamente, no se como te metiste en todo este lio, no se como no paraste las cosas a tiempo, aun no comprendo como es que te enamoraste de ella… - Hablaba el joven tratando de ayudar a su hermano, de que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y no seguir jugando con fuego, que dejara de tentar a la suerte y al destino, temía porque era demasiado arriesgado lo que pensaba hacer y temía por su seguridad.

- ¿Jean Pirre tu estas enamorado verdad? – Pregunto, pero recibió como respuesta que Jean bajara la mirada en un si evidente, pero que no diría porque sabe que para él es difícil expresar sentimientos. - ¿Tú podrías estar día y noche al lado de la mujer que amas y tener que tragarte todo e intentar alejarte de ella porque no quieres hacerle daño, porque no te quieres meterte en medio, porque tu conciencia te lo pide? pero que haces cuando el corazón y todo tu cuerpo te lo grita y me canse, yo me canse Jean Pierre y me reventaba las bolas el pensar en los demás… - Aunque no lo quisiera las lagrimas ardían al borde de los ojos. – Me hervía la sangre ver la indiferencia de Frank para con ella y su hijo, de su egoísmo y yo me moría por llenarla de mi tiempo, de mi espacio y yo quiero a Elisa no a alguien que se le parezca… ¿Esta claro Jean Pierre? – Pregunto con la mirada fija en la de su hermano.

- No tengo otra opción, solo te pido se cauteloso y que deberías tener al menos un poco de conciencia y de amor familiar, porque bien sabes que el día que salgas de la casa con la firme convicción de que vas por ella, de que vas a robártela, no podrás regresar a Francia, que vas a renunciar a tu familia ¿Crees que es justo para Jean Paul? ¿Johanna y Johanne no merecen un poco de tu conciencia al menos? – Preguntaba manteniéndole la mirada.

- Lo sé, todo eso lo se, pero las cosas no serán eternas Jean Pierre, Frank no va a durar toda la vida…

- Jules mejor no hables porque empezare a desconocerte… agarra esos documentos y guárdalos muy bien. – Intervino el joven desviando la mirada a los pasaportes y demás documentación. - ¿Qué vas a comer? – Le pregunto haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que tomara la carta.

Jules guardo los documentos en su saco y agarro la carta, mientras hacia uso de todo su auto control para retener la lagrimas y no sentir tanta culpa, sabe que su hermano tiene razón, pero es que cuando piensa en Elisa no razona, todo se quedo con ella, la necesita. Por mas que quiso no pudo mas y una lagrima se estrello en la carta mientras que las otra las tragaba.

- Permiso. – Apenas si pudo entenderse lo que dijo ante el estado ronco de su voz, se puso de pie y con paso apresurado se encamino al baño, Jean Pierre no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada. Jules llego al baño y poso mas las manos en el lavabo mientras todo él temblaba, respiraba para tratar de calmarse, pero no podía, las sensaciones lo torturaban por dentro, se llevo las manos al rostro y sofoco un sollozo. – ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamo mientras cubría su cara y sin embargo las lágrimas brotaban, sentía una opresión demasiado grande en el pecho.

Después de cinco minutos la puerta del baño se abría y Jules se volvió de espaldas a esta bajo la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su estado.

- ¿Qué paso Jules? – Pregunto su hermano.

- Nada. – Fue su respuesta, pero tenía que sacarse lo que llevaba dentro sino no podría continuar, por lo que se volvió y al ver el rostro de Jean Pierre una vez mas sus ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas. – Jean, siento culpa, impotencia… tienes razón, soy un maldito porque solo estoy pensando en mi, pero no lo soy tanto, porque me atormenta dejarlos y no quiero hacerlo… pero es que estar sin Elisa me duele, es un dolor inexplicable, solo este dolor lo he sentido las veces que nos hemos separado e intentado superarlo pero no he podido… no me explico por qué tiene que dolerme. – Para Jules ya no tenia caso seguir reteniendo las lagrimas, porque no podía.

- Yo te lo diré. – Acoto Jean Pirre sintiéndose conmovido y angustiado con la situación de su hermano. - Creo que lo que te pasa es lo que dice Maurice Maeterlinck…– Hablab al tiempo que tomaba asiento y palmeaba a su lado para que Jules también se sentara en el diván. - ¿Sabes lo que dice? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos observando los verde gris enrojecidos por las lágrimas, el joven solo negó en silencio. – Tendrás que leer un poco más y dejar de andar solo practicando el Kamasutra. – Hablaba tratando de animar un poco a su hermano menor.

- El Kamasutra no consta solo de las posiciones, también esta…. – Hablaba cuando Jean intervino

- Si… si ya se todo eso de la filosofía también, en fin… Maurice Maeterlinck dice que el dolor es el alimento esencial del amor; cualquier amor que no se haya nutrido de un poco de dolor puro, muere… ves por eso la amas, mientras te duela lo seguirás haciendo, ese dolor te indica que verdaderamente estas enamorado. – Le dijo sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Soy patético verdad? – Pregunto sintiendo vergüenza de él mismo y Jean Pierre solo ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo decir con esto que mas o menos, por lo que Jules le regalo media sonrisa. – ¿Jean puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Continúo y el hermano asintió en silencio. – ¿Has sentido algo parecido con Edith? Me explico ¿Edith te ha dolido? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Edith no… su padre, me da un dolor de bolas cada vez que se pone intransigente y no confía en mi, mucho menos que me deje llevarla a la villa en Beauvais. – Acoto el joven sonriente, por lo que se llevo un golpe de Jules en uno de los brazos.

- Deberías casarte y ya dejar de estar inventando cualquier excusa para estar con ella.

- Casarme… - Elevo la mirada al techo. – La verdad es que creo que aun estoy muy joven, quiero a Edith, pero le temo a la responsabilidad.

- No estas joven Jean Pierre, ya tienes treinta y un años, ya es para que tuvieses mínimo tres hijos.

- Pero Edith aun esta joven, quiero esperar que termine sus estudios, que haga su sueño realidad, creo que si nos casamos y tenemos hijos estos limitaran su sueño, claro no quiero decir que no los quiero, claro, pero queremos esperar un poco mas, es decisión de ambos… ¿Y tu que ya quieres tener hijos? – Pregunto golpeando con su hombro el brazo de Jules ya que él era más alto que Jean Pierre.

- No lo sé… pero no seria mal padre, me la llevaba bien con Frederick, aunque últimamente he estado soñando con niñas, no se a que se debe... es bien raro, siempre las escucho llorar o gritar, pero no puedo verlas.

- Yo creo que se deben a los gritos de Johanna y Johanne que no, nos dejan dormir, te juro que estoy punto de irme al departamento… - Bueno vamos a almorzar, seguramente ya están pensando que nos fugamos para no pagar las fresas con pimienta. – Le dijo y se pusieron de pie, pero antes de salir Jean acoto. – Jules has lo que debas hacer para estar al lado de la mujer que amas… por nosotros no te preocupes, sabremos esperar.

- Gracias Pierre. – Dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

- Bueno… bueno ya está bien de sentimentalismo por hoy vamos a comer que tengo que regresar al trabajo. – Hablaba mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Rompieron el abrazo y se dirigieron una vez mas a la mesa que ocupaban, enseguida pidieron el almuerzo, ya que Jean Pirre contaba con poco tiempo, después de este el mayor de los hermanos se dirigió al parlamento y Jules a su casa resguardando los documentos, se encontraba ansioso por llegar, pues empezaría a redactar la carta que le enviaría a Elisa.

Después de un viaje de casi tres horas en carruaje, a través del bosque nublado de una belleza extraordinaria, con un espeso y vivo follaje con miles de tonos de verdes que iban desde el intenso esmeralda, hasta el pálido verde lima, con saltos de agua que aparecían de la nada, anunciándose apenas por el sonido que hacían, minutos antes de aparecer ante los maravillados ojos de la italiana, quien emocionada como una niña observaba a través de la ventanilla del carruaje, los saltos y cascadas iban desde hilos de agua hasta impresionantes torrentes que se perdían entre las gigantescas rocas y la densa vegetación, haciendo aun mas irreal y fascinante este lugar, con asombrosas vistas de las montañas e intimidantes precipicios, al fin habían llegado al hermoso pueblo de Choroní, ubicado a medio día de Caracas, la capital de Venezuela. Albert había insistido en visitarlo alegando que era un de los lugares mas hermosos y mágicos que había visitado en su ultimo viaje por Latinoamérica un par de años atrás, Fran se encontraba verdaderamente entusiasmada por conocerlo, así que después de pasar la noche en Maracay, salieron muy temprano rumbo a este, llegando a media mañana al pintoresco pueblo, ubicado entre las montañas que formaban la cordillera de la costa venezolana.

Aunque el trayecto era largo y bastante complicado debido a que el camino era de tierra, con pronunciadas bajadas y subidas, con curvas cerradas y pendientes peligrosa; la chica apenas si noto todo esto durante el viaje, estaba completamente cautivada por el paisaje, por las hermosas haciendas que podían verse desde el camino, las extensas plantaciones de cacao que se perdían mas allá de donde su vista era capaz de seguirla; mientras Albert perdido en la imagen de su esposa dejo de lado el paisaje en algunas ocasiones solo para admirarla a ella, sonreía ante la alegría y el entusiasmo de Fransheska cada vez que un salto de agua se mostraba ante ellos o cuando las orquídeas que abundaban en esta zona hacían que sus ojos se iluminaran con un hermoso brillo. El carruaje se detuvo frente a la inmensa casona de estilo colonial, en tonos blancos y azul mar, con techos de teja rojo escarlata, que resaltaba en medio de tanto verde.

- Buenos días, bienvenidos señor Andley, señora – Los saludo una mujer no mayor de cincuenta años con una amplia sonrisa, en cuanto vio a la pareja, el rubio se volvió para mirarla antes de ayudar a Fransheska a descender del carruaje.

- Buenos días Antonia, que alegría verla de nuevo… llámeme Albert por favor, recuerdo que así me llamaba cuando me fui y seguimos siendo amigos – Menciono el rubio respondiendo a la mujer con el mismo gesto – Déjeme presentarle a mi hermosa esposa - Decía al tiempo que le extendía la mano a la chica para hacer la presentación de esta, pero apenas la chica puso un pie en tierra, Albert tuvo que hacer el agarre mas fuerte, alarmado al ver que ella se tambaleaba un poco - ¡Fran, amor! – Exclamo tomándola por la cintura.

- Estoy bien… fue un mareo… sentí como si me movieran el piso – Esbozo intentando sonreír para aliviar la tensión que se había apoderado de él.

- ¿Seguro? Estas algo pálida Fran – Indicó colocándole una mano en la mejilla.

- No es nada Albert… no te preocupes, ya se me paso, a lo mejor fue estar tanto tiempo sentada, estoy perfectamente amor – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sera mejor que entremos para que descanses… el viaje te debió haber agotado – Menciono él mientras la pegaba mas a su cuerpo.

- Seguramente le dio el mal de las montañas… siempre ocurre la primera vez que hacen el recorrido desde Maracay, lo mejor será que camine un poco y tome aire señora… - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable observando a la chica.

- La verdad me sorprendió que no me pidiese que nos detuvieras señor, por lo general cuando las damas de la ciudad viene por primera vez a Choroní, debo orillar el carruaje varias veces durante el trayecto debido a las nauseas que las subidas y bajadas les provocan, hasta ahora usted ha sido la primera que no lo ha hecho señora Andley – Indicó el chofer con una sonrisa que acentuaba las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

- Pero… no me sentí mal durante el viaje… solo ahora cuando baje del coche, un leve mareo nada mas, no tengo nauseas… y ni estoy sudando, por favor llámeme Fransheska – Señaló la castaña mirándolos desconcertada, pero luego dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Entonces es toda una hazaña señora Andley… digo, Fransheska… incluso varios de los socios de su señor esposo sufrieron de vértigo la primera que visitaron el pueblo… Usted debe recordarlo Albert – Comento el chofer viendo al rubio con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón Juan… lo había olvidado, el pobre de Peter Harris, casi llega deshidratado después de vomitar cuatro veces durante el trayecto, Stephen Carter también fue victima del mal de montaña y paso toda la tarde recuperando de los mareos y el dolor de cabeza, había olvidado completamente eso, tal vez porque fui de los pocos que logro salir airoso - Contesto el rubio con media sonrisa, busco los ojos de su esposa – Los siento amor, debía haberte advertido de esto… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Advertirme qué? Acabas de escuchar al señor Juan, soy la primera mujer en atravesar las montañas y salir casi ilesa de la travesía… bueno solo por este pequeño mareo, pero de resto estoy perfectamente, tengo casi tanta resistencia como usted señor Andley – Indicó en tono triunfante mientras le mostraba a su esposo una gran sonrisa.

- Es toda una hazaña señora Fransheska, felicitaciones – Menciono Antonia sintiendo de inmediato una sincera empatía por la muchacha.

- En ese caso permíteme felicitarte a mi también princesa, eres una maravillosa compañera de aventuras – Expresó el rubio sintiéndose orgulloso de ella, llevándose una mano de la chica a sus labios para darle un beso mirándola a los ojos, con ese brillo hermoso que le dedicaba a ella.

Segundos después se vieron obligados a cortar el contacto visual, al percatarse que se habían anclados en sus miradas, mientras Antonia y Juan los veían sonrientes, pero a la espera que saliesen del embrujo del amor para llevarlos a su habitación. Fransheska se quedo sorprendida ante la sencilla belleza del lugar, era amplio, con grandes ventanales y largos corredores que daban al extenso patio que la rodeaba, sus pisos de caico rojo, sus paredes de un blanco impecable, los altos techos de madera; sus ojos se paseaban por el lugar mientras caminaba tomada del brazo de Albert, el joven la miraba con una sonrisa al ver esa luz en ella, le fascinaba compartir con su esposa esta afición por el viaje, por visitar nuevos lugares, exóticos, donde podían escaparse del peso de su apellido, aquí solo eran una pareja de recién casados y no el magnate de la banca y la hija del insigne dueño de los laboratorios Di Carlo, aquí solo eran unos jóvenes enamorados compartiendo sus primeros meses como esposo… aunque ya él hubiese visitado este lugar como el banquero, había logrado quitarse ese titulo gracias a su forma de ser.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto el rubio, rodeándole la cintura por la espalda y depositando un suave beso en el cuello, mientras ella observaba a través del ventanal que casi cubría la pared.

- ¡Me encanta! Es un lugar precioso… hasta parece irreal, la casa es bellísima… ¿De quien es? – Pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

- De un amigo que vive en Caracas, su nombre es Carlos Eduardo Martínez… tal vez cuando regresemos te lleve a verlo, es todo un personaje… ahora no esta en la capital, me dijo Luis su hermano, que viajo a Aruba… pero igual la casa estaba a mi entera disposición, le había comentado meses atrás que deseaba venir a Choroní contigo en nuestro viaje de bodas y prácticamente me obligo a recibir alojo en esta, son personas muy amables, así como Antonia y Juan… todo el mundo aquí es feliz Fransheska, siempre anda con una sonrisa en el rostro – Contesto acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

Ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y subió sus labios para darle un beso que los entretuvo unos minutos, se dispusieron a descansar un par de horas mientras Antonia se encargaba de preparar el almuerzo, después de este salieron con Juan a dar un paseo por la propiedad, muchos de los recolectores de cacao saludaban a Albert con efusividad al recordarlo y mostraban una gran alegría cuando este les presentaba a la chica como su esposa; compartieron con los recién casados el cacao que estaban recogiendo, entre risas, anécdotas de la anterior visita del rubio y un paseo hasta el rio para refrescarse, transcurrió la tarde.

Al día siguiente se levantaron antes que amaneciera pues Albert deseaba mostrarle algo a la chica, tomaron algunas cosas y salieron en compañía de Juan hacia el Malecón, donde los pescadores regresaban de sus faenas durante la noche, pero solo se detuvieron en este unos minutos mientras Juan y Albert saludaban a varios de ellos, para luego continuar hacia su destino, el cielo apenas se empezaba a vestir de lila cuando llegaron hasta Playa Grande, una extensa bahía embarcada por las montañas que conformaban la cordillera de la costa e irrumpían directamente en el mar, que embravecido se estrellaba contra estas creando un maravilloso espectáculo. Albert ayudo a bajar a Fransheska del coche, le quito los zapatos para después hacer lo mismo con los suyos y se encamino con ella hasta la orilla. Los rayos del sol que nacía en el horizonte comenzaron a bañar las cristalinas aguas del mar caribe, sacando hermosos destellos a estas, mientras el cielo se pintaba de naranja, violeta y rosado; él le indico a Fransheska que se sentara en la arena a su lado, la chica lo hizo dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa cuando las cálidas aguas mojaron sus pies.

- La primera vez que vi el amanecer frente a este mar, sentía una especie de nostalgia… sentía que algo comenzaba a faltarme… era el amor Fransheska… - Se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, ella se sorprendió ante las palabras de él y sus ojos se fundieron en los celestes – Todos a mi alrededor habían tenido sus historias de amor, todos habían encontrado a alguien por quien suspirar y sonreír, con quien soñar, incluso por quien llorar… sin embargo yo a mis veintinueve años no había logrado dar con esa mujer que me robaría el corazón, había viajado por medio mundo y ella no terminaba de llegar, no podía encontrarla en ningún lugar… y eso empezaba a preocuparme, me llenaba de miedo al pensar que tal vez jamás la encontraría, que no existía o peor aun que era yo quien no estaba hecho para el amor… - Decía al tiempo que su voz se tornaba ronca y sus ojos se humedecían, ante los recuerdos.

- Albert… - Susurro ella también con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus labios temblaron.

- Fue algo tan extraño… comencé a llorar por alguien a quien no conocía, por esa sensación de haber perdido algo que nunca había tenido, me sentía cansado Fran… seguramente todos a mi alrededor pensaban que tenia todo lo que había deseado en la vida, que no me faltaba nada… pues si bien no estaba comprometido con alguien, tampoco carecía de la compañía de alguna mujer cuando lo deseaba; era agotador fingirme feliz cuando no encontraba entre otros brazos lo que buscaba, cuando despertaba de ese sueño y me estrellaba con la realidad de no tener a la que mi corazón y mi alma deseaban… llore como un niño Fransheska, lleno de dolor, soledad y miedo, de espaldas al mundo que me agobiaba y frente a este mar, sentado justo en este lugar le pedí a Dios que me dejara encontrar… - Se detuvo llevando una de sus manos hasta la mejillas de ella mientras sentía una lagrima bajar cálida y pesada por la suya – Le pedí que donde quiera que estuvieses esperaras por mi… que me diera la oportunidad de encontrarte y poder unir mi vida a ti, no tenia un nombre, no tenia un rostro… no poseía absolutamente nada que me diera la certeza que tú existías… y ahora – Se interrumpió dejando libre un sollozo, apretando con fuerza la mano de Fransheska y mirándola a los ojos – Ahora estas aquí Fransheska, eres mía… eres mía amor y yo soy tuyo… enteramente tuyo – Agrego con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas.

- ¡Mi amor! – Expreso ella emocionada llorando junto a él mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Le dije a Dios, que si me concedía la dicha de encontrarte te traería a este lugar y te mostraría la belleza de ese amanecer que vieron mis ojos… que no importaba cuanto tiempo debía esperar para hacerlo, mantendría en mi la esperanza, te encontraría y regresaría contigo a mi lado… - Dejo libre una carcajada que lo hizo lucir como un niño y a ella le hincho el corazón de felicidad.

Ella también dejo libre una carcajada, se movió para sentarse en las piernas de su esposo quedando frente a frente con él, tomó el rostro de Albert entre sus manos y lo beso con amor, pasión y ternura, mientras sentía las manos de él acariciarle la cintura y la espalda. Albert sentía su corazón palpitar emocionado, sintiendo que la felicidad mas absoluta y hermosa lo embargaba, con la satisfacción de haber cumplido una promesa, la mayor promesa de su vida.

- La primera vez que soñé contigo, después de aquella visita a tu casa cuando regrese del Piamonte y te encontré en el jardín… - Ella lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Cuando me regalaste la rosa que le robaste a mi madre – Menciono divertida acomodándole el cabello con sus dedos, depositando un beso en los labios de él, apenas un toque.

- Si… esa noche soñé contigo y lo siguiente que hice al despertar, apenas amanecía, me coloque de pie y mire por la ventana hacia tu casa y me pregunte… "¿Sera ella? ¿Sera esta hermosa niña de soñadores ojos grises ha quien he estado esperando todo este tiempo? No tuve que esperar mucho para recibir una respuesta, mi corazón se aceleró emocionado al recordarte Fransheska, al traer a mi mente esa imagen de ti la tarde anterior, en medio del jardín cuando me miraste por ultima vez antes de desaparecer en los rosales – Expresó mirándola a los ojos – Y entonces no me quedaron dudas… eras tú, tú habías llegado para enseñarme a amar, para rescatarme de la soledad, del dolor de no pertenecer a nadie… - Susurro con el rostro de ella entre sus manos, ahogándose en los hermosos ojos de la mujer de su vida.

- Ya yo te amaba para ese entonces… ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo? No te imaginas cuanto deseaba escuchar de tus labios que me querías tanto como yo a ti, que sentías lo mismo que yo Albert… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Porque tenia miedo Fransheska… todo esto era nuevo para mi, tú me hacías sentir como un chiquillo, no sabia ni siquiera como comportarme contigo a veces, deseaba decirte tantas cosas y cuando me disponía a hacerlo todo mi valor se esfumaba, nunca me habían costado tanto las palabras… por eso me sentí liberado la primera vez que te dije que te amaba, este sentimiento se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande Fransheska… solo quería abrazarte y besarte, que te quedaras a mi lado toda la vida… lo único que pedía a cambio era que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo, que tuvieras estos mismos deseos de entregarte a este sentimiento, que confiaras en mi – Expreso con la mirada brillante – Quería envejecer a tu lado Fran... cuidarte, ser tu paz, tu alegría… ser todo en tu vida, así como tú lo eras en la mía – Agrego con la voz ronca por las emociones.

Ella dejo libre un sollozo ante la fuerza de las declaraciones de Albert, él jamás dejaría de enamorarla un poco mas cada día, su pecho no podía con tanta felicidad, dejo correr un par de lagrimas, dejo libre un suspiro tembloroso.

- Dime que soy todo eso que esperabas… que soy lo que le pediste a Dios en este lugar – Pidió con la voz grave y entrecortada, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eres mucho mas… mucho mas Fransheska, Dios fue demasiado generoso conmigo al ponerte en mi camino, bendigo el día que llegue a tu casa en Venecia y me vi en tus ojos, bendigo el día que me abriste tu corazón… voy a bendecir cada día que pase junto a ti Fransheska Andley – Expreso desbordando emoción, amor, adoración, ternura.

Le soltó el rostro, para abrazarla rápidamente con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo y atrapando la boca de ella en un beso absoluto y profundo que sellaba esta declaración, sumergiéndose en el maravilloso deleite de saber lo que era el amor en carne propia, con el corazón desbocado y la sangre cantando en sus venas se besaron hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles, quedando solo en roces de labios. Se habían olvidado por completo de Juan y cuando se volvieron para buscarlo te no se encontraba por ninguna parte, seguramente se alejó para darles privacidad, pero antes de irse dejo todas sus cosas en un pequeño bohío a pocos metros de la orilla. Albert colgó una hamaca, ya había aprendido a hacerlo, mientras Fransheska sacaba comida de la cesta que le había entrado Antonia, desayunaron, se bañaron en el mar y después se tendieron en la hamaca, de esta manera transcurrió la mañana para los esposos Andley. Cuando regresaron a la casa era media tarde y todos los empleados de la hacienda salían con algarabía, entonando canciones, bailando y vestidos de blanco, con pañuelos rojos, para la fiesta que esa noche se celebraría en el pueblo, a la cual ellos también estaban invitados.

El sonido de los tambores se podía escuchar aun a lo lejos, retumbando en cada rincón del pueblo, las risas y la algarabía de los pobladores de Choroní era el acompañante perfecto de los mismos, dejando muy en claro a los visitantes que esta noche una gran fiesta les esperaba. Los esposos Andley habían optado por caminar hasta este en vista que no quedaba muy lejos y además eso le brindaba la oportunidad de conocer un poco mas del hermoso poblado que visitaban, cuando llegaron hasta la plaza principal el ambiente era mucho mas animado, una gran cantidad de personas caminaban en procesión llevando velas en sus manos y entonaba hermosos canticos, de inmediato ellos fueron abordados por algunos de los recolectores de la hacienda quienes les entregaron velas y los animaron a seguir la procesión; esta los llevo hasta el malecón donde los esperaba un mayor numero de personas reunidas, con preciosos arreglos de flores que le entregaban al San Juan, como se llamaba el santo que celebraban, también había un animado grupo de tambores al cual se unión ese que acompañaba la procesión, tal cual le había dicho Albert en cuanto llegaron a este lugar, todo el mundo aquí era feliz, todos tenían una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

- Albert, Fransheska ¡Venga, tenemos una mesa! – Los llamo Antonia, quien ante tanta insistencia de los jóvenes ya los tuteaba.

- Buenas noches – Saludaron los esposos al grupo de unas diez personas que se reunía alrededor de una gran mesa redonda ubicada en un lugar privilegiado desde donde podían disfrutar de la fiesta y conversar sin tener que elevar tanto la voz.

- Buenas noches, vengan tomen asiento… - Les indico Juan mostrándole un par de asientos desocupados a su lado.

Hizo las respectivas presentaciones a los demás presentes en el lugar, algunos ya los jóvenes los conocían de su paseo la tarde anterior por las plantaciones y otros que resultaron ser familia de Juan y Antonia, habían llegado desde Maracay para celebrar las fiestas. Los jóvenes se sentían bastante a gusto con sus acompañantes, estos tenían una conversación alegre, relajada y los animaban a participar de la misma preguntándole acerca de los lugares que habían visitado hasta ahora, las mujeres ayudaban a Fransheska a comprender mejor las frases para que no se perdiese nada de lo que los hombres decían. Después de una hora les ofrecieron deliciosos bocadillos, que eran parte de las comidas tradicionales del pueblo, algunos de ellos elaborados con cacao y frutas tropicales; así como un licor de apariencia ámbar, muy parecido al whiskey, pero que solo fue servido a los caballeros, en cantidades muy pequeñas… Fransheska vio como Albert tomaba el primero con rapidez, tensando casi imperceptiblemente el rostro, al tiempo que un leve rubor se alojaba en sus mejillas, respiro profundamente y coloco el pequeño vaso a un lado. Después del tercero su esposo comenzó a dejarlos de lado con disimulo, mientras los otros hombres en la mesa bebían el licor con absoluta normalidad, despertando la curiosidad de la chica.

- ¿Por qué no los tomas? – Inquirió ella en un susurro mirando un par de vaso que él había mezclado con los de sus compañeros que se habían levantado para bailar.

- Porque no quiero emborracharme y que después tenga que cargarme señora Andley… aunque nunca he llegado a ese estado de ebriedad, de seguirle el ritmo a estos caballeros terminaría inconsciente – Contesto en voz baja mirándola.

- Pero… si son pequeñas cantidades Albert, no creo que sea tan fuerte para emborracharte porque tomes un par mas – Menciono divertida por la actitud de su esposo.

- Lo son… créeme lo son y mucho, ya tuve una experiencia con ellos y no lo recomiendo – Indico observando los vasos medio llenos delante de él.

- Quiero probarlo – Expuso ella entusiasmada con una sonrisa.

- ¿No le cree a su esposo señora Andley? – Pregunto con media sonrisa.

- No… no es eso… solo que tengo curiosidad, soy una mujer muy curiosa esposo mio – Contesto.

- Bien, pero que conste que te lo advertí… - Decía cuando Juan lo interrumpió.

- Albert nos estas haciendo trampas… solo llevas tres tragos de ron y ya empezaste a acumularlo a un lado, aprendiste eso del señor Harris ¿Verdad? – Indico el moreno con una sonrisa.

- No, lo aprendí de Carter… - Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Pero si ese bebió más que un alambique – Acoto Ramón riendo.

- Efectivamente, yo aprendí de él a no hacer lo que hizo y así no terminar con tres kilos menos y deshidratado, después de todo lo que vomito, por el viaje y la resaca – Menciono Albert con esa actitud alegre y relajada que mostraba cuando se integraba a las personas del lugar que visitaba.

- Pero eso no te pasara hombre, ahora tienes quien te cuide ¿No es así señora Fransheska? – Señalo otro de los caballeros presentes con una sonrisa de esas que contagian.

- Por supuesto… aunque no sepa muy bien de lo que debo cuidarlo – Contesto con una sonrisa y después clavo sus ojos en los celeste, con un claro reto en los grises.

- Bien… quieres una muestra entonces – Menciono el rubio mirándola y dejo ver una sonrisa cuando la de ella se hizo mas amplia, animándose al ver que él cedía – Juan pásame la botella por favor – Le pedio a su amigo extendiéndole la mano sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

Este lo hizo de inmediato divertido ante la escena, todos los demás en la mesa se concentraron en los recién casados, las damas reían por lo bajo admiradas ante la valentía y la confianza que la chica tenia con el marido, mientras los hombres no disimulaban su diversión por lo que estaban a punto de presenciar; Antonia que sabia lo fuerte que era el licor lamentaba la osadía de la chica pues la pagaría caro, mas si no estaba acostumbrada… aunque era probable que si, siendo europea. Albert tomó la botella y acerco uno de los vasos que había colocado a un lado para llenarlo completamente, tomó el otro y lo dejo por la mitad tal cual estaba, le extendió este a Fransheska y acerco el lleno hasta él.

- Sera una demostración justa, así que yo tomare mas que tú… bueno aquí vamos – Respiro profundamente y sin pensarlo mucho se llevo el vaso a los labios y bebió el contenido de un solo trago, de inmediato sintió como este le quemaba la garganta, y prendía su cara en llamas. Fransheska lo miraba atentamente observando la reacción de él y al ver como su pobre esposo se estremecía ligeramente y su rostro se pintaba de carmín, ya no le pareció tan buena idea continuar, él se volvió para mirarla e incluso sus ojos se habían humedecido – Bien señora Andley su turno… - Indico señalando el vaso frente a ella, con la voz ronca.

Le mostro una sonrisa lenta y sensual que hizo que una ola de calor la recorriese, mientras su mirada celeste brillaba a la espera de que ella continuase, Fransheska lo imito haciendo una respiración profunda y lenta, mientras giraba el vaso en sus dedos, todos los presentes tenia la mirada clavada en la chica, ella era consiente de esto pero no se volvió para mirarlos pues se podrían mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, miro a su esposo a los ojos y eso la lleno de seguridad, con la misma rapidez que lo hiciera Albert, ella se llevo el vaso y bebió todo el liquido en este. De inmediato el licor corrió por su garganta quemándola, llegando hasta su pecho y expandiéndose por este como una ráfaga de fuego, haciéndola estremecerse con fuerza y el carmín de su rostro fue mucho más intenso que el de Albert, dejo el vaso a un lado y comenzó a toser, mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos.

- Respira… respira… - Susurro Albert riendo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le besa la sien, en medio de la carcajada que se desato en el lugar y la ola de aplausos alabando la valentía de la chica, por parte de las demás damas presentes y a las cuales se le unieron los hombres.

- ¡Señora Andley, es usted toda una mujerona! Reacciono mejor que los socios de su esposo la primera vez que probaron el ron – La ánimo Juan sonriéndole con complicidad.

- Le aseguro que… esta será la primera… y la ultima – Esbozo la chica intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, sintiendo aun el ardor en su garganta, limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas.

- Es lo mejor que ha decidido Fransheska… a ver ¡Juan ya deja tus juegos! – Dijo Antonia para luego reprender a su marido – Mira nada mas como esta la pobre muchacha… Albert el ron no es bebida para una dama… a ver pasa el trago con esto Fransheska – Menciono extendiéndole un vaso con ponche de cacao.

- No fue su culpa señora Antonia, yo tenia curiosidad… muchas gracias – Dijo ella recibiendo la bebida a la cual le dio un gran sorbo, apreciando el sabor suave y dulce de este que era completamente distinto – Este esta mucho mejor… él me lo advirtió sin embargo yo quise probarlo – Señalo excusando a su esposo.

- Le prometí complacerla en todo ante un sacerdote Antonia… debía satisfacer su curiosidad – Indico él mostrándose totalmente inocente, con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Ya veo… bueno creo que esta vez se cumple el dicho: La curiosidad mato al gato – Indicó mirando a los esposos, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver sus semblantes de niños regañados.

- En este caso, fue a la gata – Esbozo ella y todos rompieron en una carcajada.

La fiesta continuo por un par de horas mas para los Andley, Albert se negó a seguir tomando después de su séptimo trago, mientras Fransheska también lo hizo después del quinto de ponche, aunque era delicioso ya comenzaba a sentir un leve calor instalarse en su nuca y su sentido de orientación un poco turbado. Decidieron marcharse cerca de las tres de la mañana despidiéndose de sus acompañantes quienes los despidieron con efusivos abrazos; Juan se ofreció a llevarlos en el carruaje, pero evidentemente iban mas seguros caminando que con el hombre llevando las riendas en el estado de embriaguez en el cual se encontraba.

Esto les sirvió para abanicar sus cuerpos y sus pensamientos con el aire fresco de la noche, ella observaba maravillada la gran cantidad de estrellas que colmaban el cielo, eran tantas y tan hermosas, daban la impresión de estar tan cercas, que solo bastaría estirar su mano para poder tocarlas, dejo libre un suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, quien le dio un beso en el cabello y la pego mas a su cuerpo; cuando llegaron a la casa todo se mostraba en completa calma, los empleados aun seguían en la fiesta, él la tomó en brazos para encaminarse a su habitación, la chica busco los labios de Albert dejando caer en estos una lluvia de besos, succionándolos suavemente y acariciándolos con su lengua, un gemido profundo salió de la boca de él y eso la animo a continuar, sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer la nuca de él, subiendo para enredarse en las hebras doradas y sedosas; el rubio se las arreglo para abrir la puerta sin separarse de su esposa, cerrándola después con su pie, siguió con ella hasta depositarla en la inmensa cama cubierta por delicadas sabanas de algodón.

Ella tenía otras intensiones así que en lugar de quedarse allí tendida, se coloco de rodillas sobre la cama y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo con rapidez mientras lo besaba profunda y dulcemente. Él la tomo por la cintura para pegarla mas a su cuerpo bebiendo de su boca con la misma intensidad que lo hacia ella, sus manos bajaron a las caderas de su esposa y de allí a su derrier, masajeándolo con suavidad y decisión al mismo tiempo, haciéndola gemir cuando la presiono contra la prueba de su deseo, le era tan fácil excitarse con Fransheska, solo bastaba que ella desplegase esas seducción que poseía para despertarlo completamente. Ambos sentía ese intenso calor producto del deseo recorriéndolos y que justo ahora resultaba mucho mas intenso debido al licor que también corría por sus venas y les aceleraba los latidos del corazón y la respiración, sus labios se separaron en busca de oxigeno, pero viajaron de inmediato a sus cuellos.

- Quiero hacerte el amor… quiero amarte hasta que salga el sol Fransheska – Susurro él contra la piel de ella, mientras muy despacio deslizaba la falda que llevaba puesta.

- Espero que esta noche dure muchísimo entonces… que el sol no salga – Menciono ella en el mismo tono de su esposo, al tiempo que sus manos bajaban por la amplia espalda de él ya libre de la camisa y se apoyaban en el trasero del chico.

Mientras Albert se encargaba de la blusa de Fransheska, ella lo hacia del pantalón de él, un minuto después los dos se encontraban desnudos, envueltos entre abrazos, caricias y besos apasionados. Ella tendida sobre la cama y él sobre su cuerpo, sin haberse unido aun, pero clamando por hacerlo; sin embargo Albert le había prometido que esto seria hasta el amanecer y tenia toda la intensión de cumplirlo, viajo por el cuerpo de su mujer, besando, saboreando, mordiendo y acariciando todos aquellos lugares que la enloquecían de placer, sus manos se deleitaron con cada centímetro de piel, con cada curva, cada pliegue… fueron sus dedos y su lengua los encargados de llevarla al cielo la primera vez, escuchándola gritar y estremecerse, dejándola volar y al mismo tiempo manteniéndola unida a él; adoraba amarla de esta manera y de todas las que la había amado antes, adoraba sus gemidos, sus temblores, sus movimientos… adoraba como ella se rendía ante él, como lo declaraba su dueño, su amor y pasión.

- Deseo beberme tu cuerpo Fransheska… beberlo todo… perderme en el – Susurraba el rubio tomando con su boca los pezones de la chica y succionándolos lentamente.

- Albert… amor… - Esbozo ella sumergida aun en el placer de haber volado tan alto, mientras se arqueaba para ofrecerse a él completamente, sus manos se deslizaba por la espalda sudada.

Con lentitud, con sensualidad él despertaba en ella el deseo una vez mas, avivaba el fuego en su interior, hacia que los músculos de su vientre se contrajesen a cada roce de sus intimidades, que la humedad la colmara de nuevo y su mente se nublase; Albert se acomodó en medio de sus piernas haciendo que ella liberara un suspiro de alivio al suponer que al fin se unirían, pero contrario a eso su esposo se mantuvo fuera de ella, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, su boca hacia estragos en la suya, su lengua entraba y salía en un movimiento tan maravilloso, pero ella deseaba mas, necesitaba mas, elevo sus caderas hacia él para buscarlo, separo sus labios de los de él.

- Albert… tómame amor… quiero sentirte… - Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- Dime que sientes Fransheska… dime lo que deseas, dímelo – Pidió en un susurro rozándose una vez mas contra ella, quien le regalo un jadeo cargado de placer.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Te necesito Albert… - Exclamo sintiendo que esto la enloquecería – Por favor, siento que me estoy quemando… por favor – Susurro moviéndose debajo de él.

Él deslizo una mano por el vientre de ella lentamente, sintiéndolo estremecerse ante el roce, podía apreciar el fuego que se desprendía de este, movió sus caderas una vez mas contra las de ella, hundiéndola contra el mullido colchón, antes de apoderarse con sus dedos de ese lugar en su mujer que ardía en llamas. Ella cerro los ojos y se arqueo, dejando libre un jadeo, se aferro con ambas manos a la espalda de su esposo, comenzó a moverse contra la mano de él desesperada por encontrar un alivio a esta ansiedad que hacia estragos en su interior, pero algo le impedía llegar, esa caricia no era suficiente, la agonía seguía adueñándose de su cuerpo, un sollozo se escapo de su garganta, detuvo sus caderas y abrió los ojos.

- ¡No! No quiero que sea tu mano Albert… quiero que seas tú… te quiero a ti – Menciono con determinación y antes que él pudiese responder, se movió con rapidez aprovechando la sorpresa de su esposo para colocarse encima de él.

Albert apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio de espaldas sobre la cama y ella sobre él, tomándose apenas el tiempo justo pudo sentir como Fransheska lo deslizaba en su interior y un gemido ronco y lleno de placer se escapo del centro de su pecho, él también se encontraba desesperado por tenerla así, por estar dentro de ella.

- ¡Oh, si! Esto es maravilloso amor… es maravilloso – Expresó la chica elevando la cara y cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que se dejaba caer completamente sobre él, llevándolo muy profundo en su interior, quedándose quieta unos segundos para luego darle rienda sueltas a sus caderas.

Su cuerpo se movía con cadencia y poderío, su cabello lo hacían al compás de su cuerpo, sus senos en ese extraordinario vaivén que marcaban sus caderas, mientras sus manos se paseaban por el pecho de él. Albert no pudo contenerse mas ante las olas de placer que le provocaba Fransheska, la tomó por las caderas para mantenerse unido a ella, al tiempo que elevaba las propias en un ritmo constante, dejando libre esa furia que se encontraba concentrada en su vientre, desesperada por salir, empuje tras empuje, podía sentir como ella temblaba, pero no la dejaría escapar todavía, él deseabas mas de esa fuerza y esa actitud desinhibida que ella le ofrecía en este momento, fue reduciendo sus movimientos hasta pararlos y detener las caderas de ella.

- Albert… ¿Qué pasa amor? – Pregunto desconcertada abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

- Te quiero debajo de mi – Contesto con una sonrisa lenta y sensual, al tiempo que se movía tomándola por la cintura, separándose de ella.

Fransheska estaba tan desesperada por alcanzar la gloria que no protesto ante la petición de él, solo se dejo guiar por su esposo, se tendió de espaldas en la cama y lo jalo por los hombros para tumbarlo sobre su cuerpo; no sabia porque se sentía así, llena de tanta ansiedad, tal vez era el licor que había trastocado sus sentidos, tal vez el no haber hecho el amor con él durante los días que duro su periodo, aunque de eso ya habían pasado cinco y ya habían estado juntos, había algo distinto esta vez, algo que despertaba ese lado salvaje en ella con mucho mas fuerza, no sabia lo que era con certeza, pero sentía que si Albert no la hacia tocar el cielo en este instante se volvería loca, cerró sus piernas en las caderas de él y elevo las suyas para buscarlo.

- No tan rápido señora Andley… - Susurro contra los labios de la chica, mostrando esa sonrisa que la hacia estremecerse, se disponía a protestar cuando él la tomó por las piernas, haciéndola girar para colocarla sobre su estomago y acariciaba con suavidad su derrier, ella dejo libre un jadeo ante el movimiento de su esposo – Eres unas experta amazonas Fransheska… ahora veamos que tan buena eres en el papel de yegua – Agrego en el oído de ella mientras le mordía el lóbulo. Ella se volvió mirándolo por encima de su hombro, con la respiración agitada. - Confía en mi princesa… te aseguro que soy muy buen jinete, relájate – Dijo para hacerla sentir segura al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda, junto las piernas de su esposa y después se sentó colocándola en medio de las suyas, buscando la posición perfecta que le permitiese tomarla de esta manera, dejo caer una lluvia de besos en la espalda y el cuello de ella para liberar la tensión que sentía en sus hombros, sus dedos viajaron a su flor que palpito tibia y húmeda contra ellos, se movió llevando su masculinidad hasta esta y comenzó a rozarla - ¿Lista para dar una cabalgata con su esposo señora Andley? – Pregunto en un susurro besado el cuello de la chica.

- Si… si, hazlo ya Albert… - Contesto con la voz transformada por el deseo, sentía todo su cuerpo tenso a la esperar de él y aunque no sabia exactamente lo que haría, confiaba en su esposo.

Mientras un fuego viajaba por su piel concentrándose justo en su centro, dejo libre un jadeo cuando Albert empezó a llenarla, él se dejo ir completamente dentro de ella, sintiendo el suave roce que el derrier redondo y suave el brindaba a su abdomen, se retiro y se hundió una vez mas, deslizándose con suavidad, sintiéndola temblar cada vez que tocaba fondo, Fransheska hundió su rostro entre las almohadas ahogando un jadeo cuando repitió el movimiento un par de veces con rapidez, el rubio llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella para elevarlas un poco.

- ¿Cómo sientes esto? ¿Esta bien o estoy llegando muy profundo? – Se acercó para preguntarle al ver que ella nuevamente hundía su rostro, jadeaba y se estremecía, moviéndose con suavidad.

- Es… es… perfecto Albert… es intenso y maravilloso, continua amor, por favor – Pidió con voz temblorosa, incorporándose un poco, apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

Él le deposito un beso en la base de la nuca, hundiendo sus raíz en las raíces castañas que se hallaban húmedas por el sudor que bañaba el cuerpo de su esposa, deslizo sus manos por la espalda de ella y una vez mas se lanzaba en ese exquisito movimiento, entrando una y otra vez, meciendo sus caderas con absoluto conocimiento de como llevarla al cielo. Ella se encontraba perdía en un placer tan grande, como no había sentido antes… si, tal vez… pero algo en esto hacia que fuese mucho mas intenso, mas erótico y excitante, el sonido que producía la unión de sus cuerpos, el constante golpeteo de Albert contra su derrier, la contundente invasión en su interior, ese movimiento que la estaba volviendo loca, las sabanas que se resbalaban bajo su cuerpo, gracias a la intensidad que tomaban los empujes de su cuerpo a cada instante.

Albert llevo sus manos hasta las de ella, para entrelazarlas, al tiempo que estiraba sus piernas quedando casi tendido sobre Fransheska, haciendo con esto que su espalda también rozada parte de la de ella, besándole el cuello y aumentando el ritmo de esa danza que le marcaba, ahogando gemidos y jadeos en la piel de su mujer, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras era barrido por los temblores que le anunciaba que se desbordaría de un momento a otro.

- ¡Oh amor, Fran eres perfecta! – Esbozo sintiendo como ella lo acompañaba empujando contra él, como lo presionaba en su interior, la chica elevo su rostro buscándolo con los ojos.

- Bésame… oh, Albert bésame… acaríciame, te siento, siento tu piel tan caliente… tan dura…– Susurro con la vista nublada y el cuerpo temblando – No te detengas Albert, no tengas miedo de lastimarme… dámelo todo… lo deseo todo… todo – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos, con sus labios tan cerca de los de él que sus alientos se mezclaban.

Y eso era todo lo que hacia falta para que la pasión que bullía dentro de sus cuerpos se desatase, lanzándose a cabalgar de manera desbocada, como lo hicieron ambos, empujando el uno contra el otro, hundiendo sus manos aferradas entre las sabanas, sudando, temblando, jadeando, dejando que el deseo hiciera con ellos lo que le diese la gana, se unieron un beso ardoroso, necesitado, profundo y completo, que los llevo muy alto, girando hasta la cima de este orgasmos que los hizo gritar de placer y termino por dejarlos tendidos en la cama, exhaustos, laxos y satisfechos.

Cuando Fransheska abrió los ojos ya la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, Albert se hallaba junto a esta observando el paisaje, ella se estiro cuan largar era captando la atención de él al liberar un gemido; la castaña sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, pero mas allá de ser incomodo era hasta cierto punto placentero, claro no podía decir lo mismo de la punzada que se había apoderado de su cabeza, su boca estaba seca y sentía mucho calor, parpadeo ante el choque de los rayos del sol contra sus pupilas y se llevo una mano al rostro instintivamente para cubrirlos.

- Buenos días princesa – Menciono Albert sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Buenos días… aunque no sean tan buenos – Susurro ella aun con los ojos cerrados – Me duele la cabeza y creo que tengo fiebre… yo nunca me enfermo – Agrego mostrándole un puchero.

- Y no lo estas, eso que tienes se llama resaca y es producto del ponche de cacao… ven siéntate, te traje algo que te ayudara – Dijo acercándole un vaso – Es el remedio de Antonia para estos males, cien por ciento confiable, yo mismo doy fe de ello... – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿También te emborrachaste? Pero si dejaste de tomar temprano y yo… no me sentía para nada mareada, solo… un poco turbada, no estaba borracha, Albert ¿Qué es? – Se defendió con vehemencia, mientras le daba un gran sorbo al jugo que le refresco la garganta.

- Jugo de tomate de árbol… y otros ingredientes secretos que no le dice a nadie – Contesto con una hermosa sonrisa – Y no dije que estuviese borracha, pero al no estar acostumbrada… además ese ponche es bastante engañoso, con el ron uno sabe a que atenerse, pero con ese no tienes ni idea, puedes tomar grandes cantidades porque es delicioso… pero termina embriagándote, se podría decir que es muy parecido a usted señora mía – Indico acariciándole una pierna.

Ella dejo ver una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, después de un minuto había terminado el jugo, Albert le acerco la bata de su dormilona cuando ella se la pidió, Fransheska se cubrió con esta y se movió para salir de la cama, pero cuando se levanto sus piernas temblaron y flaquearon, el chico que se encontraba cerca la tomó por la cintura, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto mostrando su preocupación.

- Si… creo que es otra consecuencia de lo de anoche, en realidad creo que seria más de esta madrugada – Respondió sonriendo, para después sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de su esposo y el brillo que se desprendió de los ojos celestes – Creo que no soy una yegua tan resistente después de todo – Agrego intentando hacer el momento divertido.

- Yo diría todo lo contrario, eres un ejemplar maravilloso – Susurro acariciándole las caderas.

- Y tú un jinete extraordinario – Acoto perdida en los recuerdos de esa madrugada.

Él la beso lentamente por un par de minutos, después de eso Fransheska se dio un baño, bajaron a almorzar y aprovecharon para ir hasta el rio donde pasaron la tarde, tal como les había aconsejado Juan, ese junto al jugo de su mujer era el mejor remedio para la reseca o ratón como lo llamo el hombre; cuando regresaron a la casa ya la cena estaba lista, así que aprovecharon para comer, el ajetreo del día anterior y la tarde nadando entre las cristalinas aguas les habían despertado el apetito, una vez terminada la cena, se retiraron a su habitación para descansar.

O al menos eso se suponía, pero cuando entraron al baño para ducharse juntos, el deseo hacia una vez mas de las suyas, sus bocas unidas en un beso absoluto, sus lenguas danzaban bajo su propio ritmo, sus manos se paseaban con total libertad por sus cuerpos, despertando esa llama que se encendía con sola una mirada, Fransheska se deleitaba mordiendo los hombros y el pecho de su esposo, acariciando con sus labios cada espacio en este, haciendo círculos con su lengua, sintiendo temblar y gemir, sentía que su cuerpo ardía una vez mas, que la ansiedad y la excitación que la recorrían eran demasiado poderosas para controlarlas, tampoco habían motivos para cohibirse. Con ese pensamiento comenzó a descender hasta quedar de rodillas ante su esposo, elevo sus rostro depositando un beso en el abdomen de Albert, indicándole con una mirada que lo tomaría, deslizando sus manos por el amplio pecho de Albert, llevo sus labios hasta la parte mas sensible en él, tomando entre sus labios ese pilar que se mostraba fuerte, erguido y tan hermoso. Él dejo libre un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió como ella lo cubría con su humedad, como la tibieza de su aliento se estrellaba contra su masculinidad, antes de cerrar sus labios justo sobre ese punto donde parecía hallarse concentrada toda su necesidad; llevo sus manos hasta el cabellos de Fransheska cerrándolo sus manos en la cabeza de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad, ella le regalo la primera serie de succiones y el rubio tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejar libre un grito de placer, su mujer ciertamente era un gran alumna, en poco tiempo había logrado una técnica tan perfecta que lo desarmaba por completo.

Albert no pudo contener el deseo que sentía de hundirse en ese paraíso que representaba la boca de Fransheska, con suavidad comenzó a deslizarse en el interior de esta, sintiendo el roce de su lengua, de sus dientes, de sus labios, sumergiéndose en la humedad y la tibieza que ella le brindaba; sus manos sostenían la cabeza de la chica para controlar sus movimientos y al mismo tiempo darse estabilidad, pues sentía que sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar, fue reduciendo los movimientos muy despacio al ser consciente que su orgasmo pendía de un hilo y de continuar no podría controlarse, hasta el momento no se había desahogado en la boca de su mujer, aunque había estado muy cerca, deseaba darle un poco mas de tiempo, que ella viese esto como algo natural, que desease recibirlo y no que lo hiciese solo por complacerlo.

Fransheska se sentía completamente perdida en esta maravillosa sensación de darle placer a Albert, esto la hacia sentirse tan poderosa, tan deseada, podía sentir por la tensión que se apoderaba de él que estaba muy cerca, por sus palpitaciones contra su lengua, deseo continuar y beberlo por primera vez, pero entonces otra idea llego hasta su cabeza distrayendo unos segundos, de inmediato opto por algo mas. Se alejó poco a poco de su esposo, hasta quedar de nuevo de pie frente a él, le beso el cuello, el pecho, los labios, la mandíbula, rozando la garganta del rubio con su lengua y sus dientes.

- ¿Quieres continuar? – Pregunto él con la voz ronca y la mirada oscura, acariciándola.

- Me encantaría… - Ella se sorprendio un poco pues era la primera vez que él se lo sugería, sin embargo debía desistir, nego con la cabeza - Tengo otra misión para tu simiente mi amor – Susurro en su oído, mientras lo besaba, se movió para mirarlo a los ojos, respiro profundamente y hablo – Albert… deje de tomar los tés con que me cuidaba cuando tuve mi ultimo periodo… según me conto Edith, todas las mujeres tenemos un tiempo seguro después de este, yo investigue y efectivamente es así, después de cinco días mi cuerpo será totalmente fértil una vez mas… - Decía cuando el joven la interrumpió cayendo en cuenta lo que deseaba decir.

- ¿Esos cinco días han pasado ya? – Pregunto con la voz ronca mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio tragando en seco y tembló ligeramente, él dejo libre el aire que había estado conteniendo, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos - ¿Quieres que encarguemos a nuestro hijo esta noche Fran? – Inquirió una vez mas, sus ojos se habían humedecido.

- Si… si Albert, sé que decidimos esperar… pero yo quiero… - Explicaba cuando él la detuvo.

- Yo también… yo también lo deseo mi vida, me muero por tener un hijo de ambos… supongo que lo mejor será empezar en este preciso momento – Indico con una sonrisa.

- Creo que seria lo mas apropiado – Menciono ella con una risa nerviosa.

- Perfecto, entonces no perdamos mas tiempo señora Andley… tenemos una ardua tarea por delante y es probable que nos lleve toda la noche – Expresó tomándola por la cintura e indicándole que lo rodeara con sus piernas, mientras la besaba y salía del baño con ella cargada – Sera esta noche mi amor… podre todo mi empeño para que sea esta misma noche, te doy mi palabras, desde mañana llevaras en tu vientre a nuestro hijo – Sentencio emocionado.

Se dejo caer con ella sobre la cama, sus cuerpos aun húmedos por el agua que los cubría, sus cabellos también mojados, pero nade eso les importo cuando sus bocas se unieron en un torrentes de beso que despertó aun mas sus cuerpos, se unieron sin perder mucho tiempo y comenzaron era danza que los llevaría a crear una nueva vida fruto de los dos. Cuando él comenzó a sentir que se hallaba muy cerca de desahogarse en ella, redujo sus movimientos, atrapo los labios de Fransheska en un beso profundo y lento, mientras en silencio elevaba una oración para que Dios lo bendijese una vez mas, ahora con un hijo… con la mayor prueba de este amor que compartía con la mujer de su vida.

- Fransheska… abre los ojos amor, mírame – Le pidió al ver que ella se tensaba a punto de alcanzar la cima, sintiendo como la rozaba con los dedos – Te amo, eres mi vida… mi todo, lo que había soñado, lo que le pedí al cielo… lo eres todo mi amor – Susurro besándola y una vez mas retomaba sus movimientos, esta vez con mas energía, surcando las entrañas de su mujer para depositar en ella la semilla que la haría madre, un primer espasmo lo recorrió entero cuando ella lo presiono con fuerza, adivinando sus deseos – Recibe a nuestro hijo Fran… recíbelo mi amor – Esbozo con la voz ahogada y se dejo ir, desbordándose con poderío dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo fue victima de una seria de espasmos que lo hicieron temblar, sudar y caer rendido sobre el cuerpo de su mujer que lo abrazo con fuerza, liberando su propio orgasmo, exprimiendo de él toda la esencia que guardaba y era solo de ella, tomándolo profundamente, agitándose bajo su cuerpo, jadeando, cerró los ojos y un par lagrimas corrieron por sus sienes. Albert también lloro aferrado a ella, consciente que si Dios lo escuchaba como lo había hecho tiempo atrás en este mismo lugar, justo ahora él había fecundado a Fransheska.

* * *

_**Cayó sobre tu espalda **_

_**la llama de tu pelo,**_

_**y quemó la blancura**_

_**su ondulación de fuego.**_

_**Entre los áureos rizos,**_

_**por el amor deshechos,**_

_**yo vi calientes, húmedos,**_

_**brillar tus ojos negros.**_

_**Sin desmayar, erguidos,**_

_**redondos, duros, tersos,**_

_**temblaron los montones**_

_**de nieve de tus pechos.**_

_**Y de amor encendida,**_

_**estremecido el cuerpo,**_

_**con amorosa savia**_

_**sus rosas florecieron.**_

_**El clavel de tus labios**_

_**brindaba miel de besos,**_

_**y fue mi boca ardiente**_

_**abeja de sus pétalos.**_

_**De la crujiente seda,**_

_**que resbalara al suelo,**_

_**emergió su blancura**_

_**tu contorno supremo.**_

_**Y al impulso movido**_

_**de ardoroso deseo,**_

_**se cimbró entre mis brazos**_

_**y quedó prisionero.**_

_**Me abrasaban tus ojos.**_

_**Me quemaba tu aliento.**_

_**Y apagó las palabras**_

_**el rumor de tus besos.**_

_**Erótica, Enrique Mesa.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	216. capitulo 62 parte 4

_Hola chicas, espero que hayan pasado un excelente inicio de año, deseando que logren cumplir cada una de las metas para este nuevo ciclo._

_Abrazos._

_**Mapi:** Hola nena, muchas gracias por seguir con la lectura, si tenemos que entender a Candy pues para ella no ha sido nada fácil sin embargo debería tratar de entender a Terry al menos escuchar sus razones, solo que cuando el corazón esta herido poco escucha._

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir con la historia y por las develadas que le dedicas._

_**Aliunashka:** Te damos la bienvenida al fic, esperamos que estés muy bien nena y agradecer el interés y sobre todo la rapidez que has tenido para ponerte al día, somos consientes de que el fic es bastante extenso y es por eso el miedo que causa, sobre todos para las lectoras que no saben que tratara tantas historias, tal como dices Elisa conoció el amor y sin duda alguna trajo un cambio favorable a su vida, particularmente no nos gustan las historias que terminan con bodas, creo que va un poco mas allá, sobre todo para cerrar círculos._

_Gracias nena, en cuanto a lo erótico nos gusta mucho ese tema, de la mano de las metáforas, creo que algo vulgar repugna y como que uno no puede creer que sea un acto de amor._

_De nuevo gracias por el apoyo, tanto como escritoras profesionales por ahora no, pero tampoco lo vemos como un imposible, tal vez algún día nos animemos a escribir otras historias, por supuesto mucho mas cortas jajajaja._

_He ahí la magia, revivir cosas que creímos habíamos perdido, vivir cada momento, por eso nos encanta leer para transportarnos a otro mundo, donde aunque todo sea posible, también existen dificultades, no alejarnos tantos de la realidad y no hacer a los personajes inhumanos o increíbles, todos tenemos defectos y virtudes, miedos, amor, felicidades y tristezas, además que vivimos nuestra cuota de drama también._

_Le hemos pasado genial, esperamos el en primer trimestre darle fin al Fic y trazarnos nuevas metas, muchas gracias nena, esperamos que puedas cumplir todos tus deseos de manera exitosa._

_**ELENA ARANDA:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, claro en la vida real pasan ciertas cosas que nos identifican con los personajes, a nosotras particularmente nos gusta hacerlo posible, con todo y los dramas, al igual que le dije a Aliunashka, todos vivimos nuestras propia cuota de drama a quien no se la muerto un ser querido, hay mujeres que se han visto enamorada de un hombre que no es su esposo, creo que esto es muy común, que adolescente muchas veces se siente atraído por mujeres mayores, hoy en día aun hay jóvenes que se van a la guerra, por ejemplo al medio oriente y así muchas situaciones mas._

_Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, las valoramos inmensamente un gran aliciente para seguir escribiendo. Abrazos!_

_**Luna Love:** Hola nena, antes de agradecerte déjanos decirte que tienes toda la razón en cuanto a lo de que da miedo el fic, muchas veces nos lo han dicho, pero de primera impresión piensan que es referente a una sola pareja y las demás serán rellenos, pero como te has dado cuenta este maneja enteramente a la historia de varios personajes, es por eso que se hace tan extenso, quisimos mostrar la evolución de cada uno y los cambios que puede ocasionarnos algunas situaciones que la vida nos presenta._

_Si, muchas veces se hace tediosa la lectura de sagas cuando son referentes a una sola historia de amor, creo que un libro bien estructurado de unas 400 pag cuando mucho es suficiente._

_Gracias por creer que somos buenas, la verdad es que escribimos con mucho entusiasmo y cariño para que la vivan, huy siiii muchísimos errores y nos hemos dado cuenta de ello después de publicado, porque aunque leemos y leemos, antes de publicar siempre se nos escapan, algunos garrafales jajajaja y nos queremos morir de la vergüenza, tratamos de mejorar eso de lo repetitivo, sin embargo igualmente de manera inconsciente se nos escapa, a medida que avanzamos intentamos evitarlos, también se puede percibir grandemente el cambio que se va dando en cuanto al contexto y la redacción, creemos que todo es cuestión de practica y tratamos de dar lo mejor, sabemos que no es excusa, pero cada vez pretendemos hacerlo de mejor manera._

_Te lo digo porque yo (Tattys) reconozco que soy una gran crítica y muchas veces he leído algunos libros tan simple que dan ganas de llorar, porque se ve que no le han puesto mayor interés o al menos el que esperan, yo no tengo ningún conocimiento, acerca de las letras no se un rábano porque lo mio son las leyes, los códigos, el arancel, todo lo referente a aduanas, pero trato de armonizar y pedirle algunos consejos a mi hermana que ella si estudio letras._

_En cuanto al Fic si es una gran tragedia que se divide en casi todos los personajes, empezando por la "muerte" de Terry, es que quisimos darle un giro diferente a la historia, tocar otros temas que no se han tocado antes en fics, que ya es poco lo que queda porque con tantos en las redes es casi imposible no encontrar similitudes, entonces no dijimos algo que nadie haya hecho, listo un multi fic y de plano Terry muere en el segundo capitulo, es que llevamos cinco años en el Candy mundo leyendo y leyendo y hay tanta variedad, que bueno a veces lo mas absurdo nos saca del típico Susana renuncia a Terry o Terry encuentra el valor y manda a la Patagonia a la frentona, en fin una gran diversidad, de los cuales muchísimos son fabulosos, te hacen vivir y soñar._

_Sabemos que Terry y Candy son la pareja predilecta para muchas, de hecho para mi lo son (Un secreto) jajajaja, pero es que tenemos amigas de todos los galanes, incluyendo a los Leagan, quisimos darle un cambio a los hermanos y algo que otras no hubiesen hecho, siempre están a la sombra de los demás y son los malos, siempre hemos dicho que un ser humano no es completamente perverso, ni mucho menos es completamente bueno, todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas, sentimos envidia, odio, resentimiento, dolor, frustración, sino esos sentimientos no existirían, nadie es inmune a los cambios, por eso es que la entrada de nuevos personajes sacan lo mejor o lo peor de cada uno._

_Ahora en cuanto a lo que le pasa a Fiorella y Marión no es más que el Síndrome de Wendy, Fiorella porque al igual que tu hermana y la mía, si lo aclaramos, no es solo tu hermana nuestras hermana mayor a su hijo de 23 años aun le dice mi bebé o mi chichito es muy normal, del síndrome de Wendy ella son inconsciente de que caen en esto y por ende crean al hijo con síndrome de Peter Pan que es lo que siente Fabrizio, aun esta estancado en la niñez y teme afrontar que ha crecido, ya vez porque le decimos Peter Pan._

_En el caso de las madres con el síndrome de Wendy: liberándoles de responsabilidades a sus hijos, La madre que despierta todos los días a su hijo para que no llegue tarde a la universidad, aquella que le haga los deberes, le resume las lecciones o subraya los apuntes, un mayor ejemplo es la madre de Sam Witwicky en los Transformers, ya puedes tenerle un poco mas de paciencia a tu hermana jajaja._

_Ahora Marión también lo sufre, primero porque desde pequeña sobre ella cayo la responsabilidad de criar a sus hermanos, debía mantenerlos porque si no la reprendían es un miedo latente, también el temor a que Fabrizio le falte, son traumas que no son fáciles de asimilar, ya que sabe que no cuenta con nadie mas y en cinco años que llevan juntos podemos decir que cuatro de ellos el joven ha permanecido enfermo._

_Una esposa con síndrome de Wendy: Sentirse imprescindible, Malinterpretar que el amor sólo es sacrificio y resignación, Evitar a toda costa que su pareja se enoje, intentar continuamente hacer feliz a la pareja, Insistir en hacer las cosas por la otra persona, Pedir perdón por todo aquello que, por el otro, no ha hecho o que no ha sabido cómo hacer, Necesidad imperiosa de cuidar del amante como si fuera un niño._

_Ha tenido mala suerte el Fabri, se ha encontrado con dos mujeres del Síndrome de Wendy en su vida, pero su forma de ser se acopla y las atrae, jajajaja._

_Son situaciones que realmente se dan._

_Albert ha encontrado un complemento perfecto, aunque sea diez años menor, posee tanta inocencia como madurez para enamorar a un hombre centrado, que anteriormente no se había visto arrollado por el amor, pero es que siempre había buscado mujeres contemporáneas y necesitaba esa chispa que la inocencia suele tener._

_Elisa como ella misma lo dice si dejara de ser perra dejaría de ser Elisa Leagan, las personas evolucionan no cambian y aunque conoció el amor y este le muestra facetas maravillosa, también tiene su carácter porque mas de una perrada le ha hecho a Jules que es el hombre que amaba que se puede esperar para lo demás, solo que ahora vive su vida y no la de otros._

_Gerard se ha dado cuenta que el amor puede encontrarse en otra persona y que lo que no es para uno, pues no es para uno, porque obligado ni los zapatos entran jajajaja._

_Sarah no vive su vida y era esa la educación que le impartía a su hijos, solo que estos encontraron personas que los han hecho evolucionar, Neil encontró a Vanessa y Elisa a Jules que son todo lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba para sus hijos, pero cuando el amor toca a la puerta no hay madre que valga, como bien dice mi madre mas jala un pelo de… que un pelo de guaya._

_Candy y Terry han pasado por situaciones difíciles y era justo que pudiesen entregarse de la mejor manera expresando ese amor que se tienen, nos alegra que te gusten las escenas eróticas, siempre tratamos de hacerlas de la mano de la metáfora no nos gusta utilizar los nombre propios como pene o vagina, porque es como si estuviese leyendo un libro de anatomía y mucho menos otros términos que para nosotras son vulgares y mas que amor es como si solo fuese atracción, seria una entrega burda, muy a nuestro parecer._

_Muchas, de verdad muchísimas gracias por dejarnos saber tus impresiones, espero que cuando llegues a este comentarios nos digas que tal nuestra explicación a algunas situaciones o personajes._

_Si quieres estar mas en contacto con nosotras y conocer un poco mas de la historia y personajes tenemos la pagina en Facebook que se llama "Quédate: Cuando vivir no es el estado perfecto y morir no es el final"_

_Gracias por tus deseos, espero que tengas un feliz año y que todas las metas que te pongas puedas cumplirla._

_Abrazos._

**_Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo que sigue y ya saben búsquennos en Facebook también y ahí pueden seguir con sugerencias, interactuar con nosotras, leer el Fic, conocer mas a los personajes, las canciones que nos inspiran y muchas cosas mas._**

* * *

**Capitulo 62**

**Parte 4**

* * *

Fabrizio se encontraba realmente ansioso, esperando en la estación de trenes, no podía dejar de mover inconscientemente la pierna y su corazón latía apresurado ante la emoción, mientras observaba el tren acercarse cada vez mas y solo era consiente de los dedos de Marión acariciando quedamente su nuca, jugando con sus cabellos, tal vez también se encontraba ansiosa, Joshua sentado en las piernas de Manuelle no paraba de hablar, emocionándose cada vez mas y al lado de ellos la señorita Hamilton.

Luciano sentía una presión en el pecho, una inexplicable sensación lo dominaba y trataba de controlarla, tanto que parecía una estatua sentado, admiraba a su hijo y nieto, viéndolos felices y ansiosos y solo lograban con esto que su incomodidad aumentara y enfundaran sus celos, era absurdo sentirlos pero no podía evitarlos, estaba ahí porque Fabrizio se lo pidió, le pidió acompañarlo y ser amable, pero no sabría como podría dejar de lados los absurdos celos mientras ese hombre permaneciese en la casa, le propuso a Fabrizio que su invitado podría quedarse en la casa, pero aun no lo conoce y no ha visto muestras de afectos entre ellos y ya se arrepiente de la decisión tomada.

Fiorella miraba sonriente a Luciano y aun no podía creer que fuesen ciertos los celos de su esposo, trataba de ocultarlos pero la noche anterior en una conversación que tuvieron en la cama, demostró su molestia con la llegada de ese hombre y solo exponía razones absurdas de que Fabrizio iba a pasar mas tiempo con él, que su hijo se emocionaba demasiado cada vez que hablaba del teniente y no lo demostraba por él que era su padre, aun cuando ella le dijo que era absurdo, que Fabrizio lo ama, no logro convencerlo, temía que este hombre llegara a robarle el amor de su hijo, ya que este le ofreció amor y comprensión durante muchos años, esta agradecido por la atención que le presto a su hijo, pero no puede evitar sentir que es un rival, solo tonterías de hombres, demasiados orgullosos.

Por fin el tren se detuvo y tuvieron esperar unos minutos a que bajaran, cuando la mirada topacio se encontró con la marrón del teniente Pétain, el joven se puso de pie como un resorte y al tiempo que daba largas zancadas una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios, la garganta se le inundo y sus ojos se humedecieron ante la emoción y agradecimiento que lo invadían.

Phillippe Pétain fue el primero en bajar y la emoción que sintió al ver a Fabrizio en pie y bien hicieron que sus emociones lo rebasaran, no podía evitar ver a su hijo en el joven, por lo que camino tan rápido como pudo uniéndose en un abrazo, uno fuerte, cariñoso y los sollozos de Fabrizio no se hicieron esperar, él era sentimental y no le gustaba ocultarlo siempre se mostraba tal como era, el hombre tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para que las lagrimas no rodaran por sus vetusta mejillas.

Joshua quería bajarse de las piernas de su tío, pero él lo retenía y le había dicho que esperara un minuto, que debía dejar este momento para ellos, sintiéndose él mismo emocionado al ver a quien más que un compañero de trabajo había sido su mentor, pero no pudo seguir reteniendo al niño pues este brinco de las piernas al ver que alguien mas bajaba del tren con dos maletas en las manos.

- ¡Carter¡ ¡Carter! – Exclamaba el niño emocionado al ver el reserva del teniente, ese que siempre jugaba con él al futbol en el jardín, a su mejor amigo, el joven militar al ver al niño no pudo evitar reír viendo en él la clara intensión de querer lanzársele a los brazos, por lo que dejo en el suelo las valijas y se paro firme en saludo militar. Joshua paro en seco su carrera a dos pasos del joven y elevo la mirada brillante de emoción imitando el saludo, como ya le había enseñado, mientras intentaba no reír, pero al segundo el joven se puso de cuclillas y lo cargo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¿Como estas cabo? – Le pregunto emocionado de ver al niño.

- Bien… bien mi reserva, Carter no sabia que venias, estoy muy feliz, muy feliz… - Hablaba emocionado, en ese momento su mirada capto a Eugénie que bajaba del tren con la ayuda de su dama de compañía. ¡Abuela! – Exclamo emocionado y Carter se lo acerco al ver que la mujer sonreía y le tendía los brazos.

Fiorella que admiraba sonriente la escena, alegando que su esposo era un exagerado por sentirse amenazado por el teniente, pero al ver la felicidad de Joshua para con la dama, la sonrisa se le congelo y en ese instante entendió las sensaciones absurdas que corroían a su esposo, por lo que se removió un poco en la banca, desvió la mirada a su esposo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y tragaron en seco.

- Gracias teniente, gracias por todo. – Logro decir Fabrizio tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. – Yo no tengo como pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi… - Hablaba cuando el hombre tomo la cara del joven entre sus manos y la bajo un poco depositándole un beso en la frente.

- Tranquilo hijo sabes que no es nada, por el contrario estoy muy feliz de que estés bien, que hayas superado esa recaída, demostrando una vez mas que eres un guerrero, un héroe que libro una nueva guerra, saliendo ileso, pero lo mejor es que has recuperado a tus padres a tu familia, que esos miedos que te atormentaban los has expulsado por completo. – Hablaba mirándolo a los ojos, para después desviar la mirada a los padres del joven sentado en una banca, los cuales le sonrieron amablemente y se ponían de pie, Luciano sonrió y se levanto a causa de un disimulado codazo de su esposa.

El teniente se encamino hasta donde se encontraba Manuelle junto a la señorita Hamilton, tanto el rubio como Phillippe no pudieron evitar unirse en un efusivo abrazo, poco le importaba al hombre tener que doblarse un poco para recibir la bienvenida que Manuelle le daba, mientras que Fabrizio abrazo a Eugénie, ofreciéndose ambos palabras de cariño ante la felicidad de volverse a ver, la mujer sabia que estaba frente a un hermoso milagro, por lo que las lagrimas salieron a relucir y Fabrizio acuno el rostro, retirando con sus pulgares, la fiel muestra de esa alegría que la invadía, pero sobre todo de saber lo que justo es Dios en haberle brindado una nueva oportunidad, recibiendo el tierno beso en su frente.

Al minuto le tendió los brazos a Joshua y lo cargo, para dar un par de pasos que lo llevasen junto a Carter quien le brindo los honores militares, aun cuando su mirada sonreía.

- No sé que voy a hacer contigo Carter, ye he dicho incontables veces que yo no soy tu superior, que no soy mas militar. – Dijo sonriendo, pero por complacer al joven lo saludaba firmemente y llevándose la mano a la frente.

Fiorella y Luciano al ver a su hijo ofreciendo gestos militares, un gran nudo se les formaba en la garganta y un vacío se instalaba en sus pechos, esto le recordaba y le daba muestra fiel de que estuvo en el mundo militar, de que verdaderamente estuvo en ese infierno del cual no pudieron sacarlo, por un momento se imaginaron verlo vestido con el uniforme militar ingles y las lagrimas se anidaron en sus ojos, reviviendo de golpe ese dolor que los quebró cuando recibieron la carta donde les plasmaba que había ingresado como voluntario a la guerra, ambos tuvieron que darle la pelea a la lagrimas, pero Fiorella no pudo, solo hundió la cara en el pecho de Luciano quien la amarro en un abrazo, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y le susurraba.

- Todo esta bien… amor todo esta bien… míralo ahí esta… esta sonriente, es tu niño. – Le pidió y ella se limpio las lágrimas para ver en ese momento como Fabrizio abrazaba al joven militar.

Después del abrazo a Carter, Fabrizio se encamino de nuevo a Eugénie, le coloco una mano en la espalda y la encamino, mientras miraba sonriente a sus padres, fue consiente del estado de su madre, aun cuando sonreía, se le veía en los ojos que había derramado algunas lagrimas, el teniente Pétain, observo la escena aun cuando estaba saludando a Marión y preguntándole como se encontraba, sobre todo por el embarazo.

La chica le informo algunos pormenores, mientras sonreía alegremente al ver a uno de los hombres mas especiales que haya conocido, ese que le ha brindado tanto a cambio de nada a él le debe la vida, sin su ayuda no tuviese a Fabrizio a su lado y ella sencillamente no lo hubiese soportado.

Fabrizio llego hasta ellos y guió al teniente hasta donde se encontraban sus padres a unos pasos, esperando el encuentro con el teniente ese hombre por el cual se emocionaba el chico, e inconscientemente lograba germinar los celos en su Luciano.

- Teniente, señora Eugénie les presento a mis padres. – Los presento Fabrizio mientras sonreía y un brillo hermoso se apoderaba de sus ojos, uno de dicha y amor hacia las personas que lo rodeaban.

- Mucho gusto señora, Phillippe Pétain. – Extendiendo la mano.

- Es un verdadero placer teniente, Fiorella Di Carlo. – Acoto la mujer tomando la mano del hombre y no pudo evitar con su otra mano también cubrirla. – Yo no tengo para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi hijo… no alcanzara mi vida señor… con él nos ha devuelto la vida… - Hablaba y no pudo seguir reteniendo las lagrimas. – Mi Fabri es lo mas grande que tenemos, es mi mayor regalo… - Hablaba tratando de no derramar tantas lagrimas.

- Señora lo hice de corazón, con el mayor de los placeres, su hijo es un gran joven, valiente… honorable, luchador como ninguno, gracias a usted por los principios que forjo en él, por formar a la calidad de seres humanos que el mundo verdaderamente necesita… lo aprecio como si fuese mi propio hijo. – Hablaba mirándola a los ojos con toda la certeza que poseía.

Ahora el turno era para Luciano, le tocaba dejar de lado los celos absurdos y afrontar la situación como un hombre cabal, aceptar que el teniente era un hombre al cual su hijo apreciaba pero que nunca podría tenerle el amor que le tiene a él aun cuando la escenas al saludarse hicieron que en su estomago cobrara vida una hoguera, no era para tanto, ser consiente que gracias a él ahora tiene a su hijo, que si ese hombre no hubiese prestado su ayuda lo hubiesen perdido definitivamente.

- Mucho gusto Luciano Di Carlo. – Dijo tendiendo la mano y mirándolo a los ojos mientras que Fiorella y la esposa de Pétain igualmente se presentaban.

- Igualmente señor Di Carlo, la verdad que es un verdadero placer conocerlo en persona finalmente, siempre he sabido de usted mucho antes de saber que era el padre de Fabrizio, pues yo era el encargado de recibir y distribuir los medicamentos que usted donaba, una labor realmente humanitaria, no tiene idea de a cuantas personas le ha salvado la vida, por eso lo admiro.

- Créame teniente que es más grande mi admiración hacia usted, por haber resguardado la vida de mi hijo. – Sintiendo sus palabras sinceras, podía conocer a las personas con mirarlas a los ojos y saber si valía la pena ofrecerle confianza y el teniente era un gran ser humano, aunque sintiese celos por el cariño de su hijo, era inevitable.

Después de los saludos correspondientes, se dispusieron a regresar a la casa, llevando consigo a los huéspedes, Luciano se obligo a sonreír y a aceptar la petición de su hijo en ir en el mismo carro que los invitados, necesitaron tres autos y un taxi para el traslado, Joshua se empeño en irse con su padre y con el teniente el cual lo mantuvo cargado y se le veía muy feliz mientras, le acariciaba y jugaba con los bigotes, para después depositarle besos en la mejilla y recibir sonrientes lo que él le daba.

- A Joshua le gustan los bigotes, ¿Crees que debo dejármelos crecer? – Pregunto Luciano en su susurro a su esposa, cuando se encontraban dentro del vehículo, Marión no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su suegro, pero trato por todos los medios de ocultar el gesto, ya que lo decía realmente enserio.

- Estoy segura que Joshua te quiere tal como eres. – Respondió en voz baja y sonriente Fiorella cubriendo con su mano la mejilla de su esposo que dejaba libre un sonoro suspiro. – Luciano amor, tu nieto te adora, pero no puede ocultar la felicidad que le da el ver a personas que también aprecia y a mi no me gustan los bigotes. – Acoto entornando los ojos de manera divertida.

- Es que si lo viste… no quiso venirse con nosotros, el colmo seria que esta noche quiera dormir con ellos… es mi nieto Fiore. – Refuto en medio de pucheros como si fuese un niño, por lo que Fiorella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y se acercó depositándole un beso en la mejilla, busco en su bolso un bolígrafo y tomo la palma de la mano del hombre quien la miraba desconcertado al tiempo que ella escribía. "Quiero dormir esta noche sola con mi esposo" y le dedico una mirada picara.

Luciano, abrió y cerró la boca pensando en decir algo pero se percato de que estaban en compañía de su nuera y del chofer, por lo que solo le dedico una mirada penetrante a los labios de Fiorella, mientras su corazón se desbocaba, al pensar lo que le esperaba esta noche, logrando que sus ojos topacios brillaran intensamente.

La mirada celeste se posaba en unos tomates, mientras su madre buscaba los rábanos, estaba por tomar uno cuando sintió que alguien con una mano le cerraba el codo, la joven miro sobre su hombro a un hombre que llevaba puesta una capa de invierno, se la hacia muy raro porque ni siquiera se anunciaba la primera nevada para eso faltaba mas de dos meses, si, hacía bastante frio pero con un abrigo y guantes bastaba, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente ante el miedo que le causo el agarre.

- Acompáñeme por favor. – Le pidió la voz masculina, ella automáticamente y aterrada negó con la cabeza, desviando al mirada al hombre de las hortalizas, que no hacia nada, solo mirada sorprendido. – Por favor se lo pido… ¿Es usted Dennis? – La chica no quiso dar ninguna respuesta. – Tengo que entregarle algo, es de vida o muerte, pero aquí no puedo, nos pueden ver. – Susurraba mientras miraba a todos lados y el corazón le brincaba en la garganta.

- ¿No me hará nada? – Pregunto temerosa.

- ¡No, por Dios no! – Dijo de manera urgente. – Pero no me exponga… - Hablaba y empezó a arrastrarla ante la mirada atónita del hombre que le vendía, para después mirar el tomate que caía al suelo.

Dennis arrastraba los pies en el suelo, rehusándose a seguir caminando, pero no podía contra la fuerza masculina, mientras tenía ganas de gritar y pedir ayuda pero los nervios se lo impedían, el hombre la guio a un callejón solitario y la adhirió a la pared, ella aprovecho que se iba quitar la capucha y salió corriendo, pero los reflejos de él estaban atentos por los que la agarro nuevamente por el brazos.

- Por favor no me haga daño… - Suplico con las lágrimas en la garganta. – Tome llévese el dinero es todo lo que tengo… - Hablaba sacando los billetes, los cuales ante los nervios arrugaba en sus manos.

- Que no quiero su dinero… - Dijo al tiempo que se quitaba por fin la capucha, mostrando su rostro con rasgos israelí. – Solo necesito que me haga un gran favor. – Y empezó a buscar en su chaqueta.

- Por favor… no saque ningún armar, yo colaboro… yo colaboro.- Repetía nerviosamente, cerrando los ojos ante el miedo, el cual no le dejaba coordinar ni escuchar que el joven no intentaba hacerle daño ni mucho menos robarle.

- Señorita, abra los ojos que no tengo ningún arma. – Dijo con voz sofocada, la chica abrió los ojos y vio en las manos del hombre unos sobres.

- No me hará daño verdad… - Fue una afirmación de su parte.

- ¿Y hasta ahora es que se da cuenta? – Pregunto sonriendo nerviosamente, pues debía estar atento y ser rápido antes de que alguien los viese.

- Mi nombre es Kellan… Kellan Parrichs… ¿Que demonios pensaba que no tomaba días libres? me he pasado todos los días en este bendito mercado por horas, porque me dijeron que lo visitaba y que la podría encontrar aquí.

- Es que he tenido algunos inconvenientes con mi… - Detuvo sus palabras, pues no creyó conveniente hablar de sus patrones delante de un desconocido, por lo que cambio de tema. – Es usted Kellan Parrichs, ¿Pero quien es? – Pregunto tomando un poco mas de confianza.

- Yo soy el… bueno era el asistente de Jules Leblanc. – Elevo los sobres y se los mostraba. – Y este es para usted, estos otros dos son para su patrona, me dijo que podía confiar en usted. – A medida que el joven hablaba, el corazón de Dennis iniciaba un golpeteo furioso a causa de la expectativa y esperanza ya que el tono de voz del joven demostraba alegría y no tristeza o nostalgia como debería ser cuando se habla de alguien fallecido. – Se supone que uno de ellos tenía que habérselo entregado hace mas de un mes, el otro me llego hace un par de días, pero como usted… - Hablaba cuando Dennis le arranco los sobres de las manos.

- Ha dicho que este es para mí. – Dijo emocionada, mientras que los otros dos los guardaba en su bolso, para después rasgar el sobre que llevaba su nombre. - ¿Esta vivo verdad? – Pregunto apenas elevando la mirada y pudo ver como el joven sonreía y asentía en silencio, extendió ante sus ojos la hoja, después de un minuto elevo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraban ahogado en lagrimas. – Es usted un ángel… - Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Kellan aturdido y perdiéndose en ese mar celeste, descubriendo que la niñera de la mansión Wells era realmente hermosa, mientras él se encontraba anonadado por el gesto ella se echaba a correr.

- Espere… espere. – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y reteniéndola una vez más. – Necesito su dirección no puedo estar esperándola todo el tiempo en el mercado.

- 4849 Milwaukee… espero no se le olvide. – Acoto y una vez más se soltó del agarre, salió corriendo hasta la mitad del mercado, buscado con la mirada a su madre, la ubico rápidamente y se dirigió hasta ella. – Mamá debo regresar a la mansión, no vemos después. – Apenas hablo y salió corriendo hasta la avenida donde tomo un taxi, dentro de este busco una vez más la carta y la leyó, logrando con esto emocionarse hasta el punto de derramar lagrimas, las cuales limpio rápidamente. – ¿Como no le voy a ayudar señor Leblanc? – Susurro. – Si solo quiero que venga cuanto antes y se lleve a la señora, que deje de sufrir, que la aleje de todas esas viejas desgraciadas, sin alma. – Hablaba con ella misma, mientras el taxista la miraba por el retrovisor ante le monologo que mantenía.

Después de cuarenta minutos el auto se detenía frente a la mansión Wells, la joven tuvo que bajarse en la entrada ya que los hombres de seguridad no le permitieron la entrada al extraño vehículo, aun cuando se encontraba rotulado como taxi, eran las ordenes estrictas del señor Wells, ningún extraño debía ingresar a la propiedad, la joven le pago y se bajo, apenas le accedieron a ella la entrada, corrió a la casa, no quería perder un solo segundo para devolverle la esperanza a la señora.

Llego a la mansión por una de las puertas traseras sin oxigeno, respiro profundamente y se calmo unos segundo, recorrió la cocina y algunos de los salones buscando a Flavia, pues era la única que tenia llave de la habitación de la señora Elisa, pero para su mala suerte no la encontraba por ningún lado, decidió preguntarle al mayordomo el cual se extraño al verla en la casa, siendo su día libre.

- ¿Señor André no ha visto a Flavia? – Pregunto, su voz ahogada y el sonrojo de su rostro demostraba el esfuerzo realizado.

- No… bueno, si salió a hacer unas compras… ¿Qué haces aquí Dennis? ¿Acaso no es tu día libre? – Pregunto estudiando el rostro de la joven.

- Si señor es mi día libre, pero es que tengo una emergencia, necesito ver a la señora, necesito hablar con ella, es verdaderamente importante que lo haga. –Suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo llaves, el señor ya no confía en mí. – Le explico desviando la mirada a otro lado.

- Si sé que ya no confía en nosotros, pero mire lo que tengo aquí. – Dijo sacando los sobres y mostrándoselo con una maravillosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto y pudo leer rápidamente el remitente, trato de agarrar las cartas pero la joven las alejo rápidamente.

- Es correspondencia ajena señor André. – Le recordó sonriendo y él la miraba entre anonadado y sonriente, sin aun salir de su estado de asombro y de felicidad al cerciorarse que eran del señor Leblanc, él sabe que no es digno para su patrón pero han visto a la señora sufrir demasiado y no se lo merece y desde que su tía la visito su estado solo ha empeorado ya era hora de que le diesen al menos una buena noticia. – ¿Me ayudara a abrir la puerta? – Pregunto sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

- No hay manera de hacerlo, no podemos violentarla porque el señor se daría cuenta… no lo creo ¿Esta vivo? – Pregunto y ella asintió en silencio con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Entonces porque el señor le mentiría? ¿Para que hacerla sufrir de esa manera? Es muy malvado de su parte… - Susurraba, mientras hablaba pensaba en la manera. – Sabes tu eres delgada, ¿Crees que puedes escalar las enredaderas?…

- Si claro, claro por el balcón ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? – Se pregunto ella misma. – Pero necesitare su ayuda… no perdamos tiempo señor. – Dijo jalándolo por la mano y guardando los sobres nuevamente.

Llegaron a una de las partes laterales, donde daba una de las extensiones del balcón de la habitación principal de la mansión, ya que si se iban por la parte delantera los hombres de seguridad los verían, miraron varias veces la altura de este y las posibilidades de Dennis para subir sin caer y hacerse daño, ella dejo libre un suspiro.

- ¿Esta segura que puede subir? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si claro que puedo, usted me va ayudar, gracias al cielo es alto, gracias al cielo que los franceses son altos. – Dijo sonriendo. – A ver deme una mano, entrelácelas para apoyar mi pie y así agarrarme de la enredadera.

- Pero señorita yo lo veo peligroso. – Le advirtió observando una vez más la altura.

- No lo es, será muy fácil, señor André, no perdamos tiempo. – Le dijo elevando la pierna.

- Esta bien… esta bien. - Acomodándose en posición, para ofrecerle el apoyo a la joven, entrelazo sus manos y ella apoyo el pie, él la elevo un poco haciendo esfuerzo, al minuto sintió una de las rodillas de ella apoyarse en uno de sus hombros y sintió ahogarse en medio de los encajes del vestido de la joven, soportando el peso, después ella colocaba sus pies sobre los hombros y tomando entre sus manos la rama probando su resistencia. – Creo que mejor se hubiese colocado primero otra vestimenta. – Le dijo el hombre la ver como ella le mostraba su ropa interior.

- Pues mire a otro lado André… - Le dijo y su voz denotaba esfuerzo ese que efectuaba para aferrarse de las ramas, aunque no le preocupaba porque bien sabia que al señor André, no le gustaban las mujeres y que solo le hacia una acotación.

- Esta bien, pero dese prisa Dennis, que nos pueden ver. – Apenas termino de decir esto sintió el peso de ella abandonarlo y se quedo admirando como la joven escalaba aunque lo hacia con dificulta logro hacerlo y una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro y reprimió un brinco de felicidad, al ver como ella desde el balcón le indicaba que se encontraba bien.

Elisa como siempre se encontraba leyendo tratando con esto de alejar pensamientos tormentosos, poniendo todo de su parte para no angustiarse y así no hacerle daño a su hijo cuando vio una sombra posarse sobre ella, quitándole claridad al libro, por lo que desvió la mirada de donde esta provenía siendo desde la terraza y no era otra que Dennis quien en ese instante golpeaba suavemente con su puño el cristal y una maravillosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Elisa se puso de pie e inmediatamente se encamino a las puertas de cristales las cuales abrió sin salir aun de su asombro, al ver a la chica.

- Dennis estas loca ¿Como lograste subir?… ¿Acaso no es hoy tu día libre? ¿Qué haces aquí? – La pelirroja lanzaba la serie de preguntas mientras la rubia trataba de buscar aliento y su rostro furiosamente sonrojado demostraban el esfuerzo realizado.

- Si señora era mi día libre, tiene razón y pues me toco trepar con la ayuda de André – Se encamino al borde del balcón y Elisa no pudo evitar seguirla, divisando abajo al mayordomo quien la saludaba con un ademan de su mano y aunque mostraba respeto, también una sonrisa protagonizaba sus labios, Elisa le sonrió amablemente y también le saludo con su mano, él después él bajo la mirada y se encamino.

La joven pelirroja recorrió con su mirada el inmenso jardín que le regalaba colores, amarillos, naranja y marrones, inmerso en una neblina, se le veía sin vida tal como se encontraba ella, austera, vacía y taciturna, cerro los ojos deseando que al abrirlos Jules saliera de esa espesa neblina, verlo caminar por el jardín como tantas veces ella lo vio, verlo leer o dibujar sentado al pie de un árbol, verlo con el ceño fruncido a causa de la concentración, verlo sonriente, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no había siquiera abierto los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba por la mano.

Dennis sin pedir permiso tomo la mano de Elisa, se encontraba demasiado emocionada para mantener distancia, la guio dentro de la habitación y cerró las puertas de cristal, hacia frio y no podía exponer a su patrona, ya que no podía por nada del mundo enfermarse.

- ¿No me has dicho que haces aquí en tu día libre y porque entras de esta manera a la habitación? Dennis, es peligroso lo que has hecho… pudiste haberte caído y hacerte daño… - Hablaba reprendiéndola cariñosamente.

- Si señora todo eso lo se, pero créame que vale la pena… - Hablaba mientras, buscaba en su abrigo las cartas. - Estoy aquí por esto. – Le dijo mostrándole los sobres.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Elisa con la mirada en estos.

- ¿Sabe quien es Kellan? – Pregunto y la pelirroja solo asintió en silencio mientras sentía el corazón palpitar a mil. – Bueno él me intercepto esta mañana cuando estaba en el mercado con mi mama y me entrego tres sobres, uno era para mí y estos dos para usted. – Expreso con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- ¿Para mi? ¿De quien es Dennis? – Y la voz se le quebró al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaron a danzar en sus ojos, la joven volvió el sobre dejando al remitente a la vista de Elisa. – Léalo usted misma. – Ella no tuvo que leer pues reconocía a millas esa letra, mas sin embargo logro leer a través de sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, extendió las manos para tomarlo y toda ella temblaba una marea de emociones arrasaba con todo a su paso, sentía ahogarse ante los latidos presurosos de su corazón y como una avalancha llenaba de golpe ese vacío en este, dejo libre un jadeo cargado de llanto y una risa también salió y se sofoco ante todo lo que la envolvía, sintiendo las lagrimas tibias rodar por sus mejillas, sintiéndose débil para sostenerse en pie, pero también se sentía mas fuerte que nunca.

Jules Leblanc – Era el remitente, Elisa se quedo admirando la caligrafía y tenia miedo de que Frank una vez mas estuviese mandando a falsificar su letra, pero después de estudiarla muy bien supo que era la de él, con manos temblorosas rasgo el sobre sin siquiera percatarse y lo hizo según la fecha que indicaba y que la carta había sido escrita dos días antes de que su mundo se derrumbase, antes de despertar en ese infierno, no quería seguir torturándose por lo que aun en contra de sus latidos desbocados y sus manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y sus ojos marrones se posaron en la perfecta caligrafía.

_**Agosto 10. 1921**_

_**Elisa no tengo el valor, no encuentro el valor para hacer esto, pero debo hacerlo… no quiero hacerlo, ni siquiera sé que palabras plasmar aquí, porque no las tengo, decirte que estoy bien, que no me estoy quebrando en este momento seria la mentira mas grande del mundo, porque me estoy muriendo, no quiero dejarte, pero me han convencido de que es la manera mas inteligente de actuar, de que debo pensar en las personas que nos rodean y no exponerte, que ante de actuar impulsivamente debo pensar en tu seguridad. **_

_**Se entero, no se como y no se cuando, solo sé que no reacciono de la manera que esperaba, no quiso escuchar mis razones y eso ahora no me interesa, solo sé que me voy con el alma destrozada, mi cuerpo se va, pero todo se queda contigo, te dejo mi corazón, mis pensamientos, quiero que sepas que después de tu amor no hay nada, que estoy de rodillas rendido ante ti, esperando verte nuevamente a los ojos y así me ayudes a ponerme en pie, para amarte con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que soy, sabes que mi vida no es nada sin tu mirada, sin ti niña de mis ojos. **_

_**No quiero hacer las cosas abruptamente porque en este momento sé que no tendré acceso a ti y temo que salgas lastimada, temo que al menos te alce la voz porque entonces las cosas se complicarían, no lo pensaría si quiera y mi razón se bloquearía, me volvería un animal, te juro que en este momento quiero hacerlo, quiero quitarlo del medio, ha destrozado casi todo lo que me has dado, ha arrancado una parte de mi y solo ruego al cielo que cumpla su promesa de no tocarte, creo que ni siquiera te enfrentara y prefiero que pienses que soy un cobarde, que soy un maldito imbécil que huyo, que te abandono, que cuando te vuelva a ver me abofetees hasta que te canses, que me golpees todo lo que quieras antes que te toquen un cabello, yo recibiré gustoso tus insultos, pues también los amo. **_

_**El muy cobarde me amenazo, dijo que si no me largaba iba a tomar represalias contra mi familia, la verdad en este momento me encuentro en una gran encrucijada, porque te juro por mi propia alma que solo quiero salir corriendo a buscarte, pero también pienso en tu familia, al menos en tu hermano y sé que no es justo que pague por mi inconsciencia, solo porque no quiero exponerte a un escándalo, no quiero que nada te lastime, me voy con la firme convicción de regresar cuanto antes y llevarte conmigo, para volar fuera de este mundo, amor te llevare fuera de este mundo te lo juro, inventare uno para los tres, pues también nos llevaremos a Frederick, aunque muera en el intento, lo haré. **_

_**Yo me llevare tu aroma, algunas prendas y todos los dibujos que tengo de ti y que nunca te he mostrado, pues siempre que dibujaba eras tu mi musa, eras tu mi modelo y no te dabas cuenta, recuerdas que una vez pediste ver mis dibujos no tuve el valor de mostrártelos, no quería que vieras mi loca obsesión por ti, esta también me la llevo, para el recuerdo, para recordarte y amarte aun mas, para tener el valor de sobrevivir. **_

_**Te amo, recuerda que te amo, más que a mi vida, más que a cualquier cosa. **_

_**Sé que te molestaras conmigo por mi cobardía, también pienso que soy un maldito cobarde uno que solo vive por ti. **_

_**Jules Louis Leblanc. **_

Elisa termino de leer la carta, mientras trataba de respirar, su corazón se había detenido, le dolía respirar, no podía ver claramente ante las lágrimas que rodaban cuesta abajo, llevo la hoja a sus labios y besos húmedos y temblorosos se posaban sobre el papel.

- ¿Es esta la señal que te pedí? ¿Que te suplique? – Dijo en medio de sollozos elevando la mirada al techo. – Mas que una señal es mi vida… me has devuelto las ganas de vivir… existes, si existes y eres realmente generoso.

Tomo la otra carta sin siquiera fijarse en las estampillas y menos en la fecha ni de donde provenía, solo quería saber lo que decía, por lo que saco dos hojas, la carta estaba compuesta por dos hojas, sin que los papeles dejaran de vibrar a causa de los temblores de su cuerpo se dispuso a leer, mientras Dennis solo estudiaba con la mirada a la señora sintiéndose realmente feliz por ella, no quería hablar, no quería interrumpir por nada del mundo ese momento en el cual su patrona estaba sumergida.

_**Paris, 15 de septiembre de 1921**_

Elisa se percato de que tenia diez días, esto quería decir que estaba vivo. - ¡Esta vivo! - se repetía una y otra vez sin poder creérselo, antes no podía concebir la idea de su muerte y ahora tampoco podía creer que estuviese vivo, era todo tan confuso, que tuvo que tomar asiento al borde de la cama para no caer, mientras las lagrimas seguían bañando su rostro y el aliento se escapaba de sus pulmones y se llenaban de golpe nuevamente, era como si muriese y reviviese de un instante a otro, si exactamente eso era lo que estaba pasando, estaba regresando a la vida, Dennis tomo asiento a su lado y coloco una mano sobre unos de sus hombros, la pelirroja llevo una de sus manos y cubrió la de la joven cerrando los ojos y dejando libre un jadeo cargado de llanto, la rubia con la mano libre acaricio los cabellos de su patrona y le dijo.

- Debe leer… debe hacerlo. – Elisa solo asintió en silencio y abrió los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas las cuales no dejaban de brotar y el corazón no reducía el ritmo de sus latidos, por el contrario estos aumentaron y se hicieron más dolorosos cuando su vista se anclo nuevamente en la caligrafía.

_**Elisa, mi amor… niña de mi ojos, no sabes cuanto te amo y cuanta falta me haces… me estoy muriendo de a poco por esta distancia,, por este maldito mes y quince días que me ha estado torturando, aun no creo todo lo que ha pasado, mi amor como quisiera abrazarte y besarte hasta que me quede sin labios… estoy llorando en este instante como un mismísimo estúpido ante el dolor de estar tan lejos, mis brazos duelen, mi cuerpo duele, mi alma duele, todo de mi duele y me reclama tu cuerpo, tus besos, tus caricias, te necesito, me siento tan indefenso y solo anhelo perderme entre tus brazos, quiero que me abraces y me digas que todo estará bien, anhelo tu sonrisa, que calmes estas ganas infinitas de hacerte el amor.**_

_**Estoy realmente jodido y solo necesito tu sonrisa esa que me hace sentir muy bien, esa que me ayuda a superar cualquier dolor, sé que eres la persona a la que mas le importo y tu eres lo que mas me importa, lo que me da sentido, solo te pido perdóname por abandonarte de la manera que lo hice, **_

_**Te dije que nunca renunciaría a ti, que estaría a tu lado, en tu puerta y a tus pies como un perro, quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por ti, que no descansare hasta verte dormir a mi lado, que quiero despertar y verte sonreír, quiero ser feliz plenamente, sin barreras, sin ataduras, sin tener que ocultarnos nunca mas, quiero que caminemos por la calle tomados de la mano, gritarle al mundo cuanto te amo.**_

_**No pienso abandonarte ya todo esta listo, voy a buscarte solo necesito que nos pongamos de acuerdo, no habrá problemas tengo documentación falsa en la cual apareces como mi esposa… mi esposa ese es mi mas hermoso sueño y Frederick será nuestro hijo, así que podremos escaparnos, ya tengo el lugar, mi padre me dio la gerencia de una de sus sucursales que abrirá en dos meses en la frontera entre Brasil y Venezuela… ahí viviremos tranquilamente, pero sobre todo necesito de tu ayuda, saber como están las cosas en América, pero las cosas contigo… ya se muchas cosas pues Kellan me mantiene al tanto de lo que hace Frank dentro de la empresa, tengo claro sus horarios, me comento que Neil lo visito, pero no entro en detalles, quisiera saber si esa visita ha tenido que ver contigo… si relaciona algo con lo nuestro. **_

_**Elisa, amor necesito que me escribas cuanto antes, porque desde este instante estoy contando las milésimas de los segundos esperando tu respuesta y apenas la tenga tomare el primer barco que me lleve a tus brazos, a tus besos… necesito mirarme en tus ojos hasta mi ultimo suspiro, sé que cuando nos encontremos nuevamente será para no separarnos nunca mas y para poder amarnos sin escondernos y gritarle al mundo cuanto te amo y conformar mi familia contigo, solo contigo Elisa imagino mis hijos. **_

_**No quiero dejar de escribir y menos despedirme, quisiera hacer estas letras eternas. **_

_**Te amo, mi ángel pelirrojo… te amo y no tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, necesito el olor de tus cabellos para seguir, pero sé que, en menos de dos meses estaremos juntos, por eso me armo de valor y paciencia todos los días y soporto esta terrible distancia. **_

_**Espero tu respuesta, solo un si me bastara. Te amo. **_

_**Jules Louis Leblanc.**_

Elisa termino de leer y aun así seguía admirando la caligrafía en el papel de principio a fin, con los ojos ahogados en lagrimas, las cuales se desprendieron de estos y bajaron en un torrente, estaba llorando de felicidad al saberlo con vida, este sin duda es el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora, ahora podía sentir la habitación tibia y clara, esa oscuridad que la había arropado por todo este tiempo desaparecía, la vida le daba la bienvenida, sintió como Dennis le acariciaba la espalda y volvió la vista a ella, quien la miraba sonriente, Elisa en ese momento se aferro a la rubia en un abrazo.

- Gracias Dennis… gracias. – Decía ahogada en llanto. – Esta vivo… Frank no le hizo nada… no lo lastimo, solo me mintió… me hizo creerlo muerto, pero no lo esta y yo casi muero en vano, casi muero. – Hablaba tratando de contener el llanto.

- Si señora… el señor Leblanc esta bien… y quiere llevársela… hágalo señora… escápese con él, no tiene que pensarlo mucho. – Le dijo llenándola de ánimos, se alejó y tomo el rostro de la pelirroja en sus manos. – Estoy segura que él lograra sacarla de esto, porque la ama… siempre lo supe, habría que estar ciega para no darse cuenta de como la miraba. – Dijo sonriente. – Yo la ayudare en lo que sea, para lo que sea, porque usted merece ser feliz al lado del hombre que ama… él le brindara protección y dejar al señor Wells que solo se ha portado con usted como un animal, usted no lo quiere y solo quiere que este a su lado por egoísmo, porque si verdaderamente la amara no la lastimara de la manera que lo ha hecho, si se va no podrán quitarle sus hijos, son suyos y no permita que nadie se lo quite, deje a su tía amargada… no piense en ellos… - Hablaba la joven emocionada.

Elisa asentía en silencio, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y sentía que dentro de poco despertaría de esta pesadilla, lo que verdaderamente le dolía era dejar a su hermano y padre, pero después les haría saber donde estaba, por ahora solo quería escribir la carta donde le pediría a Jules que viniese por ella que estaba dispuesta a irse con él al fin del mundo si era preciso.

- Tienes razón Dennis… Si es que no lo he dudado un segundo, yo me voy a donde me quiera llevar porque estoy segura que ese mundo que me ofrece en lo más glorioso que pueda existir. – Decía sonriendo entre lágrimas. – Con él todo es fácil, entre sus brazos el mundo es tan pequeño y sé que nada podrá pasar y a mi no me hace falta que pase algo mas si estoy con él, sabe como protegerme… yo lo necesito para ser fuerte…. Estoy muy feliz, muy feliz Dennis, desde ya estoy contando los segundos que me faltan para verlo y estoy pensando que voy a hacer y que le voy a decir… me siento muy nerviosa, sé que es estúpido, pero es como si todo fuese a empezar de nuevo, es como si… - Llevo sus manos y cubrió su rostro mientras reía. – Es que estar enamorada es lo mejor que puede pasar, me siento viva, me siento como si fuese una niña… - Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar ante la felicidad.

- Lo se, todo eso lo se señora por eso quiero ayudarla… sabe que yo le daré mi apoyo, porque yo también estoy enamorada y se lo hermoso que es ese sentimiento, no quiero imaginar mi vida sin Stuart… ahora necesito irme, no quiero que sepan que vine.

- Si… si tienes razón no debo exponerte, por favor ten cuidado al bajar… vamos yo te ayudare.- Acoto la joven poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la rubia.

Dennis tuvo que marcharse, porque si alguien llegaba se podría dar cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de su patrona, siendo su día libre y no debería estar ahí, Elisa le dio un abrazo de despedida para salir al balcón y verificar que no se hiciese daño al bajar, tenia mas de un mes sin recibir un poco de aire libre y pudo sentir como este entro recorriendo y renovando todo a su paso, después de unos minutos entro nuevamente a la habitación dejando el ventanal completamente corrido logrando que la brisa calara en su habitación, camino hasta el escritorio y tomo asiento en la silla, agarro papel y bolígrafo, disponiéndose a redactar la carta que le enviaría a Jules, muchas veces tuvo que detenerse para limpiar sus lagrimas y no estropear la nota, solo que estas salían a causa de recordar la sonrisa de su amor, derramaba lagrimas de felicidad e impacientándose por mirarse nuevamente en sus ojos, al terminarla la guardo en la gaveta del escritorio junto a la que Jules le había enviado, esperando que Dennis regresara mañana y cuando le trajera a Frederick se la entregaría para que ella la enviase o se le llevase a Kellan, sabia que el joven se encargaría de hacérselas llegar a Jules.

Una sonrisa verdadera se posaba en sus labios, llevaba las manos a su vientre mientras imaginaba la cara de Jules al ver que estaba esperando un hijo, ese que él anhelaba, esa familia ya estaba, solo faltaba unirse e irse a vivir a ese mundo que él le prometía, quisiera dejar de llorar pero no puede evitarlo, la dicha bailaba en su pecho, aun le costaba creerlo vivo, pero lo estaba, con esas líneas su mundo daba un gran giro, toda esa pesadilla había llegado a su fin porque el solo hecho de saberlo con vida, era un gran regalo de Dios.

- Dentro de poco vas a escuchar la voz de tu papá, ya veras los cautivadora que es, ese acento que me hace temblar, que todo mi cuerpo anhele sus caricias y sus besos y que me susurre al odio, lo que me ama… estoy muy feliz, sé que no podre olvidar nunca por todo lo he que pasado, pero si esto era necesario para por fin vivir junto a él para siempre creo que ha valido la pena, nada mas glorioso que saberlo vivo, eso me basta para seguir, me da energías, mi pequeño, sé que no se lo espera, es que soy una cobarde no tuve el valor para hablarle de tu existencia, pero ahora será lo primero que le diga, aunque no creo que harán falta palabras, eres mas que evidente. – Hablaba la chica acariciándose quedamente el vientre, él cual ya demostraba su estado.

* * *

_**Si mi amor es grande, **_

_**Si mi amor es fuerte **_

_**Si es inmenso, Lo es asi **_

_**por ti **_

_**Si mi amor es libre **_

_**Si mi amor es fiero **_

_**Infinitamente Lo es por ti **_

_**Y abriremos puertas **_

_**Abriremos más. **_

_**Si te echase en falta **_

_**Viajaría Un quiero **_

_**La distancia entre tu amor **_

_**Y mi morir **_

_**Si te faltase algo, **_

_**Yo sería ese algo **_

_**Lo que no haga yo por ti **_

_**Por ti **_

_**Y abriremos puertas **_

_**Abriremos más **_

_**Mientras haya fuerza **_

_**mientras haya fe **_

_**En ti **_

_**Cuando todo acabe **_

_**Como dicen que, ay ,si **_

_**En el tiempo yo estaré **_

_**Aquí. **_

_**Sea lo que sea **_

_**Lo que tenga que **_

_**Que la vida nunca aparte de mi amor.**_

_**Nada es tan difícil **_

_**Ni tan delicado **_

_**Nada como oír decir por ti **_

_**Por ti. **_

_**Por ti Míguel Bose.**_


	217. capitulo 63

_**Chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero los disfruten, feliz inicio de semana para todas. **_

_**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 63**_

_**Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí…**_

_**Yo he nacido para amarte.**_

* * *

Una discreta sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, mientras sus ojos llenos de un brillo especial leían con atención y emoción las palabras escritas sobre una de las dos hojas de papel que tenía entre sus manos, sumido en un silencio casi total a no ser por su acompasada respiración. George se encontraba en el despacho que ocupaba dentro del enorme edificio en el centro de Chicago, punto estratégico del insigne emporio Andley, apenas se había instalado a atender sus asuntos como de costumbre cuando Nancy llego hasta su oficina desbordando felicidad, le hizo entrega de un sencillo sobre, que iba destinado a él, solo tuvo que ver la caligrafía en este para saber quién lo enviaba, claro está, que la emoción de la mujer ya le anticipaba de quien se trataba, sin dejar de lado que su gran sonrisa y su mirada brillante era debido a que Albert también le había hecho llegar una carta a ella, donde seguramente le contaba de los lugares que habían visitado, tal y como la mujer le había pedido que hiciera el ultimo día que estuvo el chico en el banco, antes de tomarse unos días para ultimar los detalles de su matrimonio, de eso habían pasado ya dos meses… como corría el tiempo.

**_"Ya casi estamos llegando a la primera parte de nuestro viaje George, ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, no solo por todos los lugares que he visitado y no conocía, sino porque ahora también tengo con quien compartirlos, Fransheska ha sido una extraordinaria compañera, la verdad no deja de sorprenderme, su entusiasmo por recorrer todos estos lugares no disminuye, no se ha quejado una sola vez cuando hemos tenido que hacer largas caminatas, cuando pasamos días viajando en tren o cuando nos toca navegar en sencillas canoas por horas; te juro que a veces pienso que tiene una fuente de energía infinita, la adoro amigo mío… adoro a la mujer que he escogido como esposa, creo que no existe una más perfecta en este mundo, al menos para mí._**

**_Ahora mismo estamos en Salvador de Bahía, Brasil y dentro de dos días saldremos para Uruguay, estaré una semana visitando a unos amigos en Montevideo, pero ya les he advertido que estoy de luna de miel y no visitare las entidades de bancos Andley en esta ciudad, parece increíble pero a donde quiera que voy a alguien se le ocurre la brillante idea de hablarme de trabajo; en fin solo quería hacerte saber que todo está marchando de maravilla, que me siento realmente feliz por este tiempo en libertad que estoy compartiendo junto a mi esposa y el cual deseo sea para siempre… no te alarmes, no volveré a escaparme para vagar por el mundo, es solo un deseo que tengo claro es imposible, pero del cual estoy disfrutando al menos por este tiempo, soñar que este estado perfecto que estoy viviendo junto a Fransheska no terminara nunca, no me queda la menor duda que seremos felices donde quiera que estemos, mientras sea juntos… incluso en Chicago envuelto cada uno en sus responsabilidades, cuando nos llegue el momento de volver. Puedes estar tranquilo amigo, regresare, espero sinceramente que todas las cosas estén bien por allá, sé que la empresa está en buenas manos, eso me permite disfrutar de esta burbuja un poco más._**

**_Me gustaría recibí noticias de ustedes, sé que se hace un poco difícil estando nosotros en constante movimiento, pero encontré un punto neutro, para cuando te llegue esta carta, estaremos en Uruguay, después viajaremos a la Patagonia Chilena y de allí a Argentina… sé que este destino no estaba entre los que visitaríamos, es una sorpresa que quiero darle a Fransheska, ella no se lo espera… por obvias razones, sin embargo deseo demostrarle que todos esos fantasmas se quedaron en el pasado, que ya no tienen importancia, pero si corremos con suerte no tendremos ningún encuentro que nos haga pasar un momento incomodo; el punto es que puedes enviarnos la correspondencia que desees hasta el Avelar Palace en Buenos Aires, donde nos estaremos hospedando a nuestra llegada al país austral._**

**_Espero tener noticias alentadoras de todos, cuida de la tía por favor, saluda a Galilea de mi parte y la de Fran, recibe los saludos de mi esposa, que también desea hacértelos llegar, no se conforma con enviarte ya una carta… creo que tiene para publicar un libro con todas las misivas que ha escrito y sospecho que solo han sido la mitad de las que enviara hasta que regresemos, cuídate tú también amigo, te enviamos un gran abrazo._**

**_Albert…_**

George no podía ocultar la felicidad que lo embargaba por saber a su amigo tan alegre y complacido con su actual estado, ciertamente el matrimonio le había sentado de maravilla, se le notaba mucho más relajado y expresivo, hablaba con total libertad de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa, radiante como un adolescente… la verdad nunca lo había visto así, ojala sus padres pudiesen verlo en estos momentos, ojala lo hiciera también Rosmarie – Pensaba doblando la hoja cuando un suave golpe en la puerta capto su atención.

- Adelante – Menciono dejando la carta a un lado.

- Buenos días George – Lo saludo el chico entrando a la oficina, con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días joven Archie, se le ve muy contento esta mañana – Acoto el hombre, notando que la sombra que lo había cubierto desde que ocurrió lo de la señora Elisa, había desaparecido.

- Tengo motivos para estarlo ¿Recibiste carta del tío verdad? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- Justamente acababa de leer, su tío desborda felicidad… nunca lo había visto tan dichoso – Contesto el hombre mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

- Bueno eso era de esperarse George, el matrimonio nos cambia la vida a todos para mejor… pero lo que me trae aquí es otro motivo, uno en concreto – Indicó señalando una silla.

- Disculpe no lo había invitado a tomar asiento, por favor – Menciono el hombre haciendo su sonrisa mas amplia, la felicidad de Albert también lo había embargado a él – Usted dirá joven ¿Cuál es ese motivo concreto que lo hizo venir a verme? – Agrego dedicándole toda su atención.

- En la carta que me hizo llegar el tío, menciona que te ha informado sobre un lugar al cual podemos escribirle, donde estará llegando a finales de mes y espera poder tener noticias de nosotros… he venido para pedirte esa información, deseo escribirle y pedirle su ayuda… - Decía el chico cuando el administrador lo detuvo.

- ¿Piensa informarle de la situación de su prima? – Inquirió el moreno observándolo.

- Efectivamente, las cosas se complican cada vez un poco más George… ahora la tía también se ha inmiscuido en todo esto y las decisiones que platean son absurdas, además de sumamente crueles para Elisa… lo sabes pues te he puesto al tanto de esto, necesitamos de la presencia del tío para que evite que esto se convierta en una catástrofe – Respondió mostrando su preocupación.

- Entiendo su angustia joven Archie, pero si le soy sincero se está ahogando en un vaso de agua, la señora Elroy solo está armando una alharaca con todo esto… ella no tiene el poder para convocar un consejo de familia sin la presencia de su tío y aun si logra hacerlo ¿Sabe cuándo tiempo se lleva reunir a los ancianos del clan? Meses… se llevara al menos dos meses hacerlo, los demás miembros de la familia viven en Europa y son personas ocupadas, no están a la espera de lo que disponga Emilia Elroy para salir corriendo a su encuentro – Menciono con suficiencia.

- Puede que tengas razón, también analice eso y llegue a tu conclusión, sin embargo ambos conocemos a la tía abuela y sabes que es una mujer de armas tomar, ella buscara la manera de castigar a Elisa por lo que hizo y no descansara hasta hacerlo… en su mente no tiene cabida la idea de comprenderla, de ver que mi prima se enamoró de ese hombre y que actuó según su corazón se lo dictaba… para ella Elisa es la peor de las pecadoras y merece un castigo – Comento el chico.

- Si me permite darle un consejo, olvídese de su tía abuela en estos momentos joven… lo que debe realmente preocuparlo es el caso del señor Leblanc, el cuerpo aún no ha aparecido, la familia del joven tampoco se ha manifestado y mientras esta no de muestras de querer hacer justicia al francés, sencillamente estamos atados de manos, Frank Wells es intocable… la justicia jamás enviara a la cárcel a un hombre de su posición y menos por matar al hombre que sedujo a su esposa – Dijo con esa calma que lo caracterizaba.

- Ya lo sé… es por eso que también deseo poner al tanto al tío de lo que ha ocurrido, su presencia aquí puede ejercer presión sobre Wells, si regresa estoy seguro que buscara la manera de hacerle las cosas cuesta arriba al hombre, como cabeza de familia tiene el poder de tomar decisiones, de imponerse… - Decía Archie entusiasmado.

- Como cabeza de familia su tío tiene el deber de velar por el bienestar de todos ustedes, pero recuerde una cosa joven, su prima Elisa depende más ahora de su señor esposo que de su tío, Albert no tiene la potestad para sacarla de esa casa y además lograr que ella se quede con el niño, Frank Wells como padre también tiene derechos sobre el mismo, derechos que nadie puede negarle, ni siquiera Albert… además permítame recordarle que él no es abogado, es el presidente de los bancos, un gran economista y ha encontrado éxito en su desempeño frente al consorcio Andley durante el tiempo que ha llevado las riendas, pero más allá de eso no es mucho lo que pueda hacer en este caso, no tiene las herramientas para sacar a la señora ilesa de todo esto, si no lo ha conseguido su padre… ya los mejores abogados de este país trabajan en el caso de su prima, usted mismo está a cargo de este… - El moreno explicaba sus razones y se detuvo cuando vio que este se podía de pie y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- George… comprendo perfectamente tu punto… pero intenta entender el mío solo un minuto, me siento agobiado, siento como si estuviese luchando contra Goliat… a donde quiera que miro, cada puerta que abro, en todas parte consigo un muro llamado Frank Wells, no logra avanzar del circulo donde me encuentro, se supone que como hombres de la familia es nuestro deber proteger y velar por el bienestar de las mujeres, no podemos abandonarlas a su suerte, no debemos permitirnos algo así, Neil esta quizás más desesperado que yo… y la verdad… ya no sé qué hacer – Confeso dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón.

- Puedo entender su preocupación… pero traer a su tío no solucionara nada, todos estamos comprometidos con el caso de la señora Elisa, no debe sentirse solo en esto, si le sirve de algo yo vigilare cada paso que de su tía abuela, le pediré al servicio que me informe de ellos… puede asegurar que me son más leales a mí que a ella – Indico en tono alentador - Por otra parte informar a su tío de lo que está sucediendo significaría su regreso a casa de inmediato ¿Sabe usted por cuanto tiempo planeo él esta luna de miel? Desde el mismo instante que tuvo el anillo de compromiso de la señora Fransheska entre sus dedos comenzó a hacerlo, anhelando este tiempo de libertad junto a ella… puedo mostrarle la carta que me envió y se dará cuenta de lo que le digo, podrá comprobar por usted mismo que hacerlo venir hasta aquí para que se sumerja en la misma desesperación e impotencia que lo consume a usted y al señor Neil es un gran acto de injusticia… puede que cuando se entere se moleste muchísimo conmigo por no haber intentado ponerme en contacto con él antes conociendo todo el itinerario del viaje, pero créame prefiero arriesgarme a ello a quitarle a su tío un segundo de este tiempo que tanto ha deseado – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos, con total convicción de sus palabras.

- En resumen no me darás las dirección para poder contactar a mi tío – Dijo el chico con desanimo colocándose de pie para marcharse.

- No he dicho que no se la daré joven… solo le he expresado mi opinión, el señor Albert desea tener noticias de todos los que nos encontramos en Chicago, supongo que eso también incluye a su prima Elisa – Acoto George, tomando la carta a su lado y extendiéndose a Archie.

Este la tomo con cautela y después de hacer un gesto para pedir permiso y recibir una respuesta comenzó a leerla con detenimiento, ciertamente lo que decía el administrador sobre la felicidad de su tío era evidente, no solo resaltaba en esa misiva, también lo hacía en la que le había enviado a él, al fin localizo el lugar al cual podía hacerle llegar un telegrama o incluso una carta donde pudiese explicarle con detalle todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Elisa, si según lo que decía el rubio aquí apenas llegaban a la primera parte de su destino y esto era al final del continente no quería ni imaginar cuanto tardaría en volver, eso lo alentaba a escribirle y al mismo tiempo lo desanimaba, pues hacerlo significaría interrumpir la luna de miel de este a la mitad y eso ciertamente era bastante desconsiderado, además que si tomaba en cuenta las palabras de George, este tenía toda la razón, no era mucho lo que su tío podría hacer estando aquí, más que brindarle apoyo moral a Elisa y evitar que la tía abuela cometiera un acto de crueldad con la pobre y con la creatura que esperaba… quizás lo mejor era esperar – Pensaba mientras repasaba las últimas líneas y sin poder evitarlo algo llamo su atención.

- ¿Por qué estaba renuente a visitar Argentina? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos. George se mantuvo en silencio dudo de responderle y Archie lo pudo notar – Esta bien supongo que son cuestiones del tío que no debes comentar… nunca terminaran los secretos en esta familia, solo espero que no sean de la magnitud del que guardaba Elisa – Agrego molesto y frustrado por todo esto.

- No debe preocuparse por ello… como dice su tío ya no tiene importancia, y no es mi deber contarle sobre esto, pero en vista de todo lo que esta atravesando y porque sé lo difícil que debe ser para usted sentirse excluido se lo diré… - Indico el moreno captado toda la atención del chico. – Su tío no tenía previsto visitar la ciudad de Buenos Aires para evitar un posible encuentro con el señor Carlos Gardel… - Decía cuando Archie lo interrumpió.

- ¿Gardel, el cantante? – Inquirió desconcertado mirándolo.

- Si… el mismo – Contesto sin desear ahogar mucho al ver el interés en la mirada del chico.

- No estaba al tanto que el tío lo conociese… ¿Y por qué no quiere que se de un encuentro entre ellos? – Pregunto concentrado toda su atención en el administrador.

- Se conocieron en París… el señor Gardel, mostro un abrumador interés por la señora Fransheska antes que ella entablara una relación con Albert, al parecer el hombre quedo fascinado después de verla bailar el tango con su tío en un club francés… quiso mostrarle su admiración y le pidió que compartiese una pieza con él, la chica pensando que no había nada de malo en ello acepto, pero el cantante no ceso en sus detalles para con ella, también termino dedicándole una canción… - Nuevamente George fue interrumpido por el joven.

- No me digas que es esa tan famosa que todas las radios colocan… ¿Cómo se llama? Annie no deja de escucharla… "El día que me quieras" – Acoto mirándolo.

- La misma joven Archie… yo no tenía conocimiento, me entere hace poco cuando viajábamos a Nueva York para la fiesta anual de la fundación… el hombre se presentó en esta y las cosas se complicaron un poco para la pareja, pero ya ve que afortunadamente lograron superarlo, la señora Fransheska ama el tango y aunque Albert había renunciado a visitar Argentina, supongo que cambio de parecer al sentirse seguro del sentimiento que comparten y para sorprenderla – Indico el hombre en tono casual.

- Me dejas completamente sorprendido George, sabía que a Fransheska le gustaba el tango… pero jamás imagine que el mayor exponente de este, hubiese mostrado un interés tan abierto por ella, para que el tío no quisiera visitar Buenos Aires la cosa tuvo que ser seria… a eso me refiero al decir que esta familia tiene tantas cosas guardadas en cajones – Susurro sumido en sus pensamientos.

- En realidad yo que su tío no me preocupaban tanto por Gardel, este ya está al tanto de todo, sabe que Fransheska Di Carlo es ahora la señora Andley… y ante todo es un caballero, sabrá mantener las distancias, pero dudo que la señora Alfonsina Grossi posea la misma información – Esbozo sin poder mucho cuidado a lo que decía.

- ¿Y Alfonsina Grossi es o fue? – Inquirió Archie más que por verdadera desinformación para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. George se sorprendió al ver a donde habían llegado con este tema, pero ya no podía hacer nada, había dejado saber más de lo que debía, solo levanto la ceja como respuesta, Archie se rasco la cabeza y continuo – Comprendo… en ese caso creo que lo mejor será evitar que lleguen a Argentina… ¿Podemos localizarlos antes? – Pregunto mostrándose fingidamente alarmado.

- Son cosas que deberán enfrentar tarde o temprano y confió en su amor podrá superar todas esas pruebas – Indico el moreno con seguridad – Y bien… ¿Qué piensa hacer con la dirección? ¿Le notificara de lo que está ocurriendo con su prima? – Lo interrogo el hombre.

- No… la verdad no estoy tan seguro, como dices… se puede resultar inútil traer al tío de regreso y una vez aquí se sienta tan frustrado como todos nosotros, mientras no tengamos noticias de la familia Leblanc es muy poco lo que podemos hacer… solo nos queda esperar – Contesto dejando libre un suspiro lento y pesado.

- Sabia decisión… ya vera que lograremos encontrar la forma de proteger a la señora Elisa y a su bebé, Albert no dejara que se lleve a cabo lo que su tía abuela plantea y ya para cuando el hijo de su prima nazca él estará de regreso, antes de eso no pueden hacer nada – Menciono.

Archie afirmo en silencio comprendiendo que todo lo que George decía era cierto, no ganaban nada con ofuscarse, más que otorgarle mayor poder aun a Frank Wells, para hacer las cosas bien debían pensar con cabeza fría y actuar con calma y precisión, encontrar el punto débil, solo eso.

Elisa dormida se movió inconscientemente entre las sabanas, las cuales acomodo para arroparse mejor colocándose de medio lado y así estar más cómoda, sus ojos a medio abrir en medio del sopor divisaron una silueta sentada frente a ella, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente y todo indicio de sueño se esfumo como por arte de magia, divisando a Frank sentado frente a la cama, se incorporó rápidamente sentándose y adhiriéndose a la cabecera sintiéndose aturdida ante la presencia del hombre que la miraba tranquilamente, con la respiración acompasada, la mirada de él siguió la manos de Elisa que tomaban la sabana y la subía.

Sin embargo él pudo divisar los pechos de la joven transparentados a través de los encajes de la dormilona, admirando y recordando lo hermosos que son sus pezones, cuantas veces lo tentaron como el peor de los pecados, lo llevaron a la locura, esa en la cual solo él se sumergía, ya que nunca anhelaron sus caricias, ni sus labios, ella se los ofrecía a otro, seguramente solo bastaba la mirada de él para que brotaran… el objeto de su mirada se vio truncada por la sabana que los cubrió, con extrema lentitud libero un suspiro, al tiempo que elevaba la mirada y se anclaba en la marrón que lo miraban con ese desprecio que él se había ganado, ya lo odiaba que más daba acrecentarlo un poco, prefería mil veces su odio, su desprecio a su ausencia, sin ella no habría nada, nada tendría sentido, todo quedaría vacío, evidentemente ella no hablaría, por lo que prefirió ser él quien iniciara el tema de conversación, ese donde una vez más la dejaría sin ninguna escapatoria.

- ¿Pensabas que si te ibas no los encontraría? – Le pregunto con voz suave, pero por dentro el volcán de rabia estaba en erupción, al recordar la líneas de que contenían los papeles en sus manos.

En ese momento Elisa diviso en las manos de Frank las cartas y el mundo se le fue por un barranco, todo el oxígeno escapo de sus pulmones, el corazón, se le detuvo y lo sentía escurrirse, mientras se maldecía mil veces, por ser tan estúpida y pensar que Frank no tendría llaves de la gaveta del escritorio, se obligaba a no temblar o al menos a no permitir que él se diese cuenta, lo miraba altivamente, no tenía por qué demostrarle miedo, no se lo tenía en ese momento solo quería encontrar la manera de escapar, su mirada se posó rápidamente en la mesa de noche ideando la posibilidad de golpearlo con la lámpara y dejarlo inconsciente al menos por el tiempo necesario para buscar a su hijo y largarse, pero sabía que no lo podía hacer, él la detendría mucho antes llenándose de impotencia y de rabia, dándole la mejor de las batallas a sus lágrimas.

- Es justo que sepas que todas las noches te observo dormir… también me asesoro de que no haya nada fuera de lugar… porque sabía que ese hijo de puta no se quedaría tranquilo, si no le hice nada fue porque no quería ensuciarme las manos de mierda… - Hablaba con voz fría y esto enfurecía más a Elisa porque no él tenía la reacción que debería al encontrar la carta, por lo que la respiración de ella era agitada, los orificios de su nariz resoplaban ante la rabia que la consumía, al escucharlo hablar de esa manera de Jules. – Ahora ya lo sabes… Elisa cada vez me decepcionas más, por favor no se te ocurra tocar a mi hijo y mucho menos hacerlo pasar por el hijo de ese desgraciado, porque podría volverme loco y acabar con medio mundo si es preciso por encontrarlos y cuando lo haga lo primero que haré será matarlo de a poco frente a ti, te juro que le arrancare la piel y te obligare a presenciarlo… eso dado el caso que pueda dárseles el plan maestro, porque ya mande a buscar más seguridad y te juro por Frederick que apenas ponga un pie en América lo voy a matar ya todos tienen esa orden, para tu información me llegan reportes diarios de las personas que ingresan al país, tengo gente trabajando en eso… te recomiendo no pienses… ¡Maldita sea no pienses! – Estallo de pronto en un grito haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, ante la reacción inesperada – Que vas a robarme a mi hijo… - Su voz volvió a tomar el tono calmado, como si solo hace un segundo no hubiese perdido los estribos. - Es más desde mañana no lo ves más hasta que a mí me dé la gana… - Hablaba poniéndose y caminando hasta las puertas del balcón, observando la cerradura, para después regresar cerca de la cama.

- Es mi hijo y no puedes evitar que lo vea, tengo el derecho… - Acoto ella con la voz vibrante ante las lágrimas y la ira.

- No hables de derechos sabes bien que los has perdido que si te mantengo aquí es por lastima…

- ¿Hacia mi o hacia ti? – Intervino saliendo de la cama. – Porque aquí quien da lástima eres tu… que tienes que obligarme a estar a tu lado, utilizas a Frederick para que permanezca a tu lado, eres realmente patético Frank… - Hablaba cuando él dio dos largas zancadas llegando hasta ella y con ímpetu se aferró a los cabellos de la nuca de la chica, quien dejo libre un jadeo ante el dolor, pero le mantuvo la mirada altiva. – Pendejo… poco hombre. – Le decía con los dientes apretados ante el dolor. – Cobarde… a mi si me maltratas, porque sabes que no puedo con tu fuerza, ¿Por qué no te le enfrentaste? ¿Por qué a Jules no? – Preguntaba sin siquiera sentir dolor y estudiando la mirada de Frank, quien trago en seco y la soltó.

- No me saques de mis casillas, que si no te he hecho nada es porque le prometí a tu padre que no te pondría una mano más encima… y no pienses que se fue ileso. – Las palabras de Frank escupieron convicción. - Si quieres puedes enviar esa carta, hazlo si te da la gana… pero te juro que esta vez lo va a lamentar, mi hijo no lo ves, quien tiene la última palabra soy yo.

- ¿Crees que vas a intimidarme con eso? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. – Pues no, no lo harás, Frederick me necesita, soy su madre, no puedes privarlo de mi cariño…. – Hablaba cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¡Eso no lo pensabas cuando lo dejabas solo para irte a revolcar con ese maldito! – Le grito con la rabia que lo gobernaba al sentir que Elisa se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos y eso él no lo permitiría. – No vengas ahora a darte golpes de pecho y querer ser una madre modelo. – Sabía que su método de presión era el niño y seria por ese punto que aparataría más fuerte.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – Le dijo sintiendo las lágrimas de rabia rebosar los bordes de sus ojos, pero las retenía. – Lo dejaba solo algunas horas, pero tú nunca has estado y si yo no soy madre ejemplar, tu como padre no eres nada, que si yo me doy golpes de pecho tú no tienes siquiera derecho a hablar, vergüenza debería darte el querer ser el padre del año solo por joderme la vida cuando ni quieras sabes que tu hijo sufre de disfemia. – Le echó en cara las duras palabras, que dejaron a Frank perplejo.

- Jules Leblanc pone un pie en américa y se muere, a él se lo advertí. – Dijo cambiando de tema, sabía que no tenía moral para seguir hablando de su hijo, mientras trataba de reponerse de esa noticia que lo azoto fieramente, con más razón la necesitaba a ella. – Ya lo sabes.

- Eres un maldito Frank. – Susurro con impotencia mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si lo soy ¿Y qué? Un maldito que no dejara que le vean la cara de imbécil, no soy un estúpido cabrón, tu eres mía, me perteneces lo quieras o no y no va a venir ese pendejo a llevárselo lo que yo compre… te compre Elisa bien lo sabes y prefiero matarte antes que dejarte en manos de otro, así de sencillo o es él o eres tú, pero no se van a ir juntos a mí no me interesa, ya no tengo nada que perder, pero me doy el placer de que tampoco ganaras nada. – Dijo con persuasión recorriendo con su mirada el rostro de la joven, tomo un mechón rojizo y lo acaricio suavemente, para después acercar su nariz y aspirar el olor a jazmines que ofrecía su cabello, mientras Elisa se estremeció ante la repulsión. – Sé que alguien de la casa te ayuda, si me entero quien es estará fuera… no voy a permitir que te sigan perturbando. – Dijo alejándose del cabello y soltándolo con cuidado.

- Podrías hacer algo mejor, porque no acabas con tu miserable y patética existencia, dices que ya no te importa nada, al menos tendrías mi agradecimiento. – Siseo las palabras ante la ira que la envolvía.

- Porque me entretiene el joderte la vida, esposa mía, repito si quieres un poco de acción, hazlo venir y aquí en este cuarto lo veras desangrarse de a poco. – Respondió sintiendo el corazón latirte lenta y dolorosamente ante las palabras de Elisa, ante el dolor que le causaron, pero no iba a demostrar que podía lastimarlo, no lo haría.

Se alejó unos pasos sin dar la espalda agarro las cartas que reposaban sobre la silla y busco la que ella había escrito, la rompió y la lanzo sobre la cama, las de Jules se las llevo con él, sabía que todo esto servía de pruebas si las cosas se complicaban.

Elisa perdió su mirada en los jirones de papel que reposaban en la cama, mientras retenía las lágrimas esas que se derramaron cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, ante la rabia e impotencia, llenándose cada vez mas de odio, de desprecio, mientras se decía que las esperanzas no estaban perdidas que si Jules no podría venir a américa porque era un gran riesgo y que por nada del mundo lo expondría, ella bien podría escaparse, sería ella quien saliese de ese maldito lugar.

No sabe en qué momento se metió a la cama ni mucho menos a qué hora se quedó dormida, solo era consciente de que un sonido metálico la despertaba, abrió los ojos y trato de ubicarse en el espacio, no sabía de dónde provenía el sonido, pero sí que era cerca, aun con los ojos pesados y un dolor instalado en su cabeza salió de la cama y siguió el sonido, camino lentamente hasta las cortinas y las corrió divisando a tres hombres a través de los cristales que trabajaban en la colocación de una reja de hierro forjado al otro lado de las puertas, restringiéndole con esto el acceso al balcón.

- Maldito, mil veces maldito Frank Wells. – Musito al tiempo que se percataba que dos de los hombres estaban anonadado mirándola, recordándole con esto la vestimenta que llevaba puesta por lo que nuevamente y con energía corrió las cortinas.

Sabía que no todo estaba perdido, que si no tenía la dirección de Jules, bien podría pedírsela a Kellan, si al menos tuviese un teléfono a mano, pensaba en tantas posibilidades, cuando se le vino a la mente Dennis, sabía que la estaba involucrando demasiado, pero necesitaba nuevamente la dirección de Jules, por lo que le pediría que enviara a alguien a la empresa y ubicara a Parrichs, alguien que Frank no conozca, tal vez una vecina, ella se encargara de facilitarte la ropa adecuada y el pago, le dará a la joven la combinación de la caja de seguridad del despacho, para que disponga de dinero y pague el servicio.

Había tocado por tercera vez a la puerta y no recibía respuesta, por lo que ya se estaba impacientando, logrando con esto que esa extraña sensación de zozobra aumentasen, solo que sabía disimularlo a la perfección, respiro profundamente y estaba por tocar una cuarta vez cuando la puerta se abrió y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitantes al ver a Fabrizio a medio vestir, descalzo y sin siquiera peinarse.

El joven apenas abrió y se encamino al baño a buscar quien sabe qué cosa, mientras Manuelle no podía articular palabra ante su estado, deslizo la silla dentro, observando a su cuñado salir del baño tal como entro, logrando con esto que la pregunta ¿Qué diablos hacia perdiendo el tiempo? Se formulara inmediatamente en su cabeza.

- No lo puedo creer Fabrizio ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tardar? te aviso que quiero llegar a mi boda. – Acoto el rubio mirándolo moverse en la habitación.

- Ya me falta poco Manuelle y la culpa es tuya… te has vuelto más indeciso que Campanita, te juro que si te aflojas una vez más la corbata te casas así… ¿Sabes cuantas horas me hiciste perder por tu indecisión? – Pregunto parándose delante de la cama al tiempo que metía la camisa dentro del pantalón.

- Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo. – Finiquito el sacerdote.

- Amén. – Irrumpió en el lugar dicho por todos los presentes.

En ese momento le indicaron a Joshua para que se acercase ante el padre, con el cojín en el cual iban los anillos, el niño se paró frente al sacerdote con el cojín extendido, desvió la mirada a su tío quien le guiño un ojo y él le hizo lo mismo aunque aún no sabía y lo hizo con ambos ojos, para después desviar al mirada al cura.

- Que el Señor bendiga estos anillos que se han dado el uno al otro como signo de su amor y fidelidad. – Hablaba el hombre al tiempo que hacia la señal de la cruz sobre las alianzas, recibiendo el Amén correspondiente de los invitados y novios. - Señor, bendice estos anillos que nosotros bendecimos en tu nombre. Concede a los que los usen que siempre tenga fe profunda del uno al otro. Que hagan tu voluntad y siempre vivan unidos en paz, buena voluntad y amor. Te lo pedimos por Cristo Nuestro Señor.

- Amén. – Una vez más de dejo escuchar.

Terminada la bendición de los anillos, Manuelle agarro la argolla y la llevo al dedo anular de Flammy.

- Flammy Hamilton, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. – Termino por colocárselo y ahora era el turno de ella.

- Manuelle Laroche, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. – Acoto la joven con voz y manos temblorosas, deslizando el anillo por el dedo del rubio y al terminar se perdieron en sus miradas brillantes por la felicidad.

- En nombre de Dios, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. – Apenas el padre dijo estas palabras Joshua se dio vuelta, aunque no entendía lo que decía, sabía que después de los anillos se besaban, por lo que admiro a su tío y por primera vez en su vida lo veía demostrando amor, ya que siempre se había preguntado por qué él y la señorita Hamilton no se besan todo el tiempo como sus padres, una gran sonrisa hizo iluminar sus ojos topacios, al ver el gesto entre ambos.

Manuelle llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Flammy y la atrajo con delicadeza hacia él, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y sonrieron cómplices de ese amor que se tenían el uno al otro, para después unirse en un beso, uno discreto y en el cual apenas el hombre succiono suavemente el labio inferior de la joven que posaba sus manos en el cuello de él, ofreciéndole su boca, mientras se besaban una lluvia de aplausos inundo el recinto.

Después del beso el sacerdote continúo con la ceremonia, la cual termino a los minutos y los novios recibían las felicitaciones y buenos deseos de los presentes, Joshua como ya era costumbre escalo por la silla y se subió a las piernas de su tío.

- ¿Estas feliz tío? – Pregunto presionando con sus manos las mejillas del rubio y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si, muy feliz Joshua. – Respondió desviando por unos segundos la mirada a su esposa que era abrazada por el teniente Pétain, para regresarla al niño. – ¿Y tú estás feliz? – Pregunto.

- Si tío y tu matrimonio me gusto más que todos ¿Sabes por qué? – Inquirió y Manuelle negó en silencio. – Porque no tardo tanto, ustedes casi no hablaron… no como mi papi ni como mi mami o como mi tía campanita ella habla mucho ¿Verdad? – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación y más con el movimiento de asentimiento de su cabeza. – ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo mucho que la amas? – Pregunto con mirada divertida y ese brillo de picardía que Manuelle muy bien conoce.

- Se lo he dicho Joshua Alfonzo la señorita Hamilton sabe lo mucho que la amo y mi promesa de amor y felicidad es con ella y no con todos los invitados esta noche se las expresare de la mejor manera. –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, el niño hizo una vez más el intento de guiñar el ojo en respuesta pero solo logro espabilar con suspicacia.

- Cuando yo me case seré así como tu tío, solo se lo diré a mi novia. – Acoto poniéndose de rodillas encima de los muslos de su tío y con picardía, hablaba el niño y Manuelle elevo una ceja, mientras se imaginaba a Joshua frente al altar sin lugar a duda seria uno de los días más felices de su vida, pero lo que si no se imagina es verlo tan reprimido, lo más seguro es que le suelte a la novia la biblia en verso.

- ¿No crees que estas muy pequeño para estar pensando en novia? – Inquirió divertido el rubio.

- Si ya se tío, pero cuando este grande… cuando sea así como mi papi. – Dijo aclarando la situación, estaba por decir algo más cuando sintió que lo tomaban por la cintura, volvió la cabeza para ver quien lo tomaba en brazos encontrándose con Fabrizio.

- ¿De que hablan tanto? – Pregunto el joven mirando a su cuñado mientras acomodaba a Joshua en sus brazos.

- Hablábamos de cuando Joshua… - Estaba por completar cuando vio como el niño se llevaba un dedo a los labios en clara señal para que no dijera nada, por lo que Fabrizio desvió la mirada.

- Ahora andan con secretos conmigo, está bien… está bien, no te diré lo que te compre Joshua. – Expuso el joven de ojos topacios, para obtener algún resultado.

- Papi ya nos vamos, mira se va mi abuelo. – Fue la respuesta del niño utilizando su astucia para que Fabrizio desistiera del tema.

- Si… si tienes razón. – Dijo colocándolo en el suelo. – Ve con ellos. – Acoto dándole una suave nalgada para que se encaminara y el niño salió corriendo, Fabrizio aprovecho el momento para felicitar a Manuelle y después se colocó detrás de él para guiarlo a la salida, observando como Flammy se acercaba y tomaba la mano de Manuelle se dirigieron a la salida donde los recibieron con pétalos de flores y aplausos.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la mansión Di Carlo, donde se llevaría a cabo un almuerzo en uno de los salones, para celebrar el enlace matrimonial, Laroche – Hamilton. Cuando los novios llegaron fueron recibidos con el vals y copas en mano, para dar inicio al brindis.

- Señorita Hamilton si desea bailar el vals debió casarse con un hombre con piernas. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella sin mostrar ninguna emoción y sin importarle la presencia de los invitados, mostrándose por primera vez desinhibida, tomo asiento en las piernas de Manuelle quien lo miraba maravillado, mientras ella cerraba con sus brazos el cuello del hombre.

- Ya no me diga señorita, ahora soy su señora. – Acoto rozando sus labios contra los del rubio, uniendo sus frentes y nariz. – Y me case con usted porque lo elegí, no elegí un par de piernas, la verdad no me gusta bailar mucho. – Susurro contra la boca masculina.

Manuelle olvido por completo donde se encontraban, perdiéndose en la negra y misteriosa mirada de su esposa, llevo su mano libre a la mandíbula de ella tomándola con pasión y acerco ese espacio insignificante que los separaba, robándole aliento y cordura a la joven.

Joshua que estaba parado delante de Fabrizio empezó a aplaudir emocionado al ver a su tío amar a la señorita Hamilton, pero su visión se vio truncada cuando Fabrizio le tapo los ojos, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que el niño retiro la mano de su padre y elevo la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada de reproche, pero no lo hizo porque este le sonreía y sabía que lo había hecho por broma.

- Señora Laroche. – Susurro Manuelle casi sin voz ante la falta de oxígeno acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de la joven – Perfecto, me gusta cómo se escucha, usted está hecha a mi medida, es perfecta para mí, la mujer que me desbarato la estabilidad y me dio una nueva angustia, hasta que se decidió a ofrecerme algo más que una amistad, mujer de ojos mágicos que me hechizo… La amo señora… la amo. – Le susurraba con convicción mientras sonreía. - Vamos a brindar.

Los esposos desviaron las miradas a los presentes y elevaron sus copas para después como dicta la tradición entrelazar sus brazos y tomar el líquido dorado, al terminar colocaron las copas sobre una de las mesas y posaban como marido y mujer para los lentes de las cámaras fotográficas, inmortalizando la unión de ambos.

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo amenamente, entre conversaciones que relacionaban a los esposos, la familia de Flammy a pesar de ser clase baja se sentía muy ajusto con los Di Carlo, que se esmeraron por unir los lazos, sin impórtales en lo más mínimo la diferencia de clases sociales, más de una vez dejaron claro que ahora eran una misma familia, Marión admiraba sonriente a los padres de Fabrizio, al ver el afecto entre ellos y el amor que ofrecían, su manera de ser tan natural y espontánea, comprende en demasía la falta que le hicieron a su esposo, por qué vivió tanto tiempo sumido en esa oscura depresión.

Cuando el almuerzo termino y Fabrizio se dirigía a la cocina a llevar a Joshua para que se lavase las manos, se quedó inmóvil al ver a sus dos padres conversando amenamente, como su progenitor dejaba de lado tantos celos estúpidos y le brindaba una amistad al teniente Pétain, haciendo que su corazón latiese rápidamente ante la felicidad, paso de largo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no interrumpir la reunión.

Fabrizio después de varios minutos que le tomo lavarle las manos a Joshua y darle más pastel del que se había antojado, regreso al salón encontrándose a los novios prácticamente despidiéndose, para irse a su luna de miel la cual tendría como destino Nueva York, ellos se adelantaría ya que dentro de una semana, los Di Carlo los alcanzaría para regresar a Italia esta vez en compañía de su hijo y su familia.

* * *

_**Hace tiempo te había prometido muchos**_

_**poemas de amor y -ya ves- no podía escribirlos.**_

_**Tú estabas junto a mí**_

_**y es imposible escribir sobre lo que se tiene.**_

_**Lo que se tiene siempre es poesía.**_

_**P ero ya han comenzado a unirnos cosas**_

_**definitivas: hemos vivido la misma soledad**_

_**en cuartos separados**_

_**-sin saber nada el uno del otro-,**_

_**tratando -cada uno en su sitio- de recordar**_

_**cómo eran los gestos de nuestras caras**_

_**que de pronto se juntan con aquellas**_

_**que ya creíamos perdidas, desdibujadas,**_

_**de los primeros años.**_

_**Yo recordaba los golpes en la puerta**_

_**y tu voz alarmada**_

_**y tú mis ojos neutros,**_

_**soñolientos aún.**_

_**Durante mucho tiempo me preguntabas **_

_**qué cosa era la Historia.**_

_**Yo fracasaba, te daba definiciones**_

_**imprecisas.**_

_**Nunca me atreví a darte un ejemplo mayor.**_

_**La promesa, Heberto Padilla.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	218. capitulo 63 parte 2

Hola chicas, espero que se encuentren muy bien!

Millones de gracias por cada reviews que nos regalan.

**Gloria**: que alegría leerte de nuevo y saber que sigues con nosotras, me imagino el gran sacrificio sin internet jajajaja no ha de ser nada fácil, pero me alegra que la hayas pasado en familia.

Ya ves que han pasado muchas cosas entre las cuales el beso que le robaron a Fabri y van dos que le roba Alexandra yo creo que ella es cleptómana.

**Amparo:** Ya casi nos alcanzas, es bueno saber que nos sigues y que por medio de nuestra historia te acompañamos en esas guardias nocturnas, esperamos que sigas disfrutando como hasta ahora.

**Elena:** Cuando llegues a estos capítulos sabrás que leemos tus comentarios y que estamos muy felices por las reacciones que causa en ti la historia, ya creo que más de una sueña con esas escenas jajaja así que tu tranquis.

**Le enviamos besos y abrazos a todas de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 63**

**Parte 2**

* * *

El auto de alquiler se detuvo ante la intimidante mansión, esa que paso a ser la prisión de su hermana, después algún tiempo volvía hasta esta para cumplir con esa promesa de ser su apoyo y su compañía, promesa que no había logrado consumar como deseaba, fuerzas mayores lo habían retenido lejos de este lugar, unas que además de mayores eran extraordinarias, su hija, su pequeña Valentina… - Una sonrisa se adueñó de los labios del moreno al recordar ese momento cuando su vida entera cobro un sentido distinto, uno más valioso, cuando esos hermosos ojos café se abrieron lentamente para mirarlo, sus pensamientos viajaron a ese día.

Desde que Vanessa entrase a la última semana de su embarazo, él había pedido permiso en el banco para estar junto a su esposa, para atenderla y cuidarla en todo momento, la pelinegra más de una vez tuvo que negarse a permanecer en cama, tal como pretendía el chico que estuviese todo el día, incluso el doctor que llevaba el control de Vanessa se vio en la obligación de hablar con Neil y hacerle saber que todo estaba bajo control, que solo debía tener paciencia y esperar que el trabajo de parto comenzara. Dos días después de esa entrevista Vanessa lo despertaba casi al amanecer algo agitada, la hora había llegado y los nervios como era de esperarse lo invadieron, hasta el grado de no saber qué hacer primero, si llamar al doctor o atender a su esposa que apenas estaba sintiendo las primeras contracciones, muy leves y espaciadas la una entre la otra.

Cinco horas de angustia, desasosiego, turbación, ansiedad y cientos de emociones más que no había experimentado nunca en su vida, tuvo que pasar mientras duro el trabajo de parto de su esposa, afortunadamente su suegra y una de las primas de Vanessa se encontrasen allí junto a él, para calmar sus nervios y llenarlo de seguridad, al tiempo que le ofrecían lo mismo a Vanessa; no tenía que ser adivino para saber que su madre no vendría a apoyarlo y estar presente en el nacimiento de su primer hijo; caso contrario hubiese sido si la situación de Elisa fuese otra, estaba seguro que si su hermana no viviese el infierno que la atormentaba hoy en día, seguramente estaría aquí junto a él, acompañándole y alejando este temor que no podía ahuyentar de su ser, esos nervios que no le daban tregua, caminaba de un lugar a otro, no podía solo sentarse y permanecer allí, estático, relajado; mientras su esposa estaba allí luchando con esos dolores insoportables, aferrándose a la vida, mientras traía al mundo una nueva, una que llevaba la esencia de ambos, el mayor tesoro que podía haber imaginado jamás, nunca antes de Vanessa pensó en tener hijos, ni siquiera con Candy, a quien creyó el amor de su vida y sobre la cual sembró tantas ilusiones, ni aun con ella se imaginó una familia, quizás porque sabía muy dentro de sí que nunca lograría algo así con la rubia; sin embargo Vanessa le abrió un mundo de posibilidades y sueños, todas maravillosas, muestra de ello es su hija, ese pequeño ser que se había convertido en lo más hermoso y valioso que tenía en la vida junto a su mujer.

Cuando al fin abrieron la puerta para hacerlo pasar a la habitación, sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, aun su cuerpo temblaba, pero la angustia de minutos atrás comenzaba a menguar, había escuchado el llanto del bebé y solo eso basto para que su corazón se lanzase en una carrera desbocada dentro de su pecho, reía sin poder evitarlo, sin embargo volvió a angustiarse al ver que pasaba los minutos y nadie salía, el miedo hacia estragos en él, pensó tantas cosas… cosas que intento expulsar de su cabeza, cuando la enfermera salió todo cambio.

- Señor Leagan, venga por favor – Le indico con una sonrisa.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Fue lo primero que atino a preguntar, su voz era ronca y temblorosa.

- Si señor Leagan, todo salió perfecto – Le contesto mientras le hacía un ademan para que continuase, haciendo su sonrisa más amplia.

Él asintió en silencio y trago en seco para aclarar su voz y retomar su compostura, seguramente parecía un cobarde, bueno, no todo los días se es padre por primera vez ¿Verdad? Se encamino hasta donde Vanessa lo esperaba, tenía entre sus brazos al bebé envuelto entre mantas blancas, apenas si se podía apreciar, era tan pequeñito, ella no se había percatado de su presencia allí, estaba completamente perdida en la imagen de ese cuerpecito en su regazo, aun se notaba pálida y agitada, pero al mismo tiempo tan llena de paz, hermosa y feliz.

- Vane… - Susurro él ya junto a ella.

- Mi amor… - Esbozo con la voz ronca por las lágrimas, clavando sus ojos húmedos en los de él, con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro – Ven a conocer a nuestra hermosa Valentina… es una niña – Agrego con un puchero, pues sabía que a él le hacía ilusión un varón.

- Valentina… - Dijo con la voz ronca y solo mencionar el nombre de su hija le lleno el pecho de orgullo y emoción, se arrodillo junto a la cama y con cuidado se acercó para verla mejor, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más rápidos y las lágrimas que nadaban en sus ojos por fin se desbordaron - ¡Es preciosa! – Exclamo emocionado y soltó una carcajada por los nervios.

- Si es bellísima… se parece a ti… - Indico ella acariciándole la mejilla a su esposo, quien se encontraba embelesado en la imagen de su hija.

- No… no, se parece a ti, deseo que sea tan hermosa como tú mi vida… ¡Seré la envidia de todos! Tengo a dos preciosas mujeres a mi lado… Archie no lo podrá creer cuando se lo diga – Se echó a reír con la mirada brillante – Mi primo alardeaba de tener a dos mujeres bellísimas a su lado, pues ahora yo también las tendré – Indico con picardía y felicidad.

- Ustedes dos están locos – Menciono ella riendo.

- No… estamos felices, sumamente felices… gracias Vanessa, gracias por amarme de esta manera, por haberme entregando tanto… yo no lo merecía amor… no merecía tener tanta dicha… - Susurro y su voz se quebró cuando las lágrimas se hicieron presentes con más fuerza.

- Neil por favor… no digas eso, claro que lo mereces… mereces esto y mucho más, eres un hombre maravilloso, has logrado en un par de años, lo que a la mayoría le costaría toda la vida hacer, asumir tus errores, recapacitar sobre ellos e intentar enmendarlos amor, si eso no te hace un ser humano extraordinario, entonces no sé qué otra cosas podría hacerlo –Sentencio con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos, demostrándole que era sincera.

- Igual no dejare de luchar por ser mejor cada instante Vanessa, ahora tengo una razón más para serlo, quiero que Valentina se sienta orgullosa de mi, esta tan hermosa mi hija… era verdad me entusiasmaba la idea de tener a un varón, pero viéndolo bien, estoy maravillado con tener a una niña, será la primera nieta de mis padres y Elisa estará feliz que haya sido una nena… - Decía emocionado cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Pues creo que serás mucho más feliz cuando la tengas entre tus brazos… tómala mi vida – Indicó irguiéndose un poco para ofrecérsela.

Neil se colocó de pie y busco un sillón que estaba cerca, lo aproximo a la cama y tomó asiento echándose hacia delante para que Vanessa no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, con sumo cuidado y con la ayuda de su suegra quien había llegado hasta ellos y los admiraba sonriente y con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, Neil pudo tener a su pequeña hija en brazos, la sensación que lo envolvió en ese momento, sencillamente no tendría como explicarla, todo su mundo cambio en un segundo, si antes era maravilloso, ahora era mucho más, más de lo que alguna vez soñó y por un instante la pena que lo embargaba por la situación de su hermana se esfumo, una felicidad plena lo embargo, justo cuando la bebé abrió sus ojos, parpadeando lentamente y después lo fijo en él.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando André le abrió la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa más efusiva que las que le dedicase tiempo atrás, quizás era alivio lo que invadía al mayordomo por verlo allí, no quiso darle muchas vueltas a las ideas que inundaron su cabeza, estaba feliz y deseaba compartir esta felicidad con su hermana, solo esperaba que ella no tuviese mucha tristeza que alejar, que las cosas hubiesen mejorado en estos días.

Elisa giro medio cuerpo y la mirada miel se anclo en la puerta al escuchar, unos pasos acercarse, al minuto la llave introducirse en la cerradura, le parecía extraño el no escuchar voces al otro lado, pero sabía que había alguien por la sombra que se apreciaba por la rendija inferior de la puerta, no era hora de ninguna de sus comidas, por lo que esto la desconcertaba cada vez más, la puerta por fin se abrió y en un acto reflejo una sonrisa hizo iluminar los ojos avellanas, al tiempo que se encamino con paso enérgico y abriendo los brazos para recibir el abrazo que su hermano le ofrecía.

- ¡Neil! – Acoto al tiempo que se amarraba al abrazo y recibía el beso en su mejilla. – Mejor dicho ¡Felicidades papá! – Perdiéndose en la mirada iluminada de su hermano.

- Gracias Elisa… mira nada más las ojeras que tengo… siento que no he dormido en días. – Intervino tomándola de las manos y alejándose un poco mirándola de arriba abajo, soltó el agarre y llevo sus manos al vientre de su hermana acunándolo tiernamente. – Impresionante, creo que aparenta más del tiempo que me has dicho, ¿Estas segura que tienes siete semanas? – Pregunto.

- Es lo que me ha dicho el medico.- Acoto colocando sus manos encima de las de Neil. – Seguramente va a ser tan alto como su padre. – Sus palabras gritaron convicción y alegría.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto algo desconcertado al no ver a su hermana tan triste como esperaba.

- Viva. – Dijo soltando media carcajada. - ¡Viva! Neil… Jules no está muerto. – Acoto y unas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos la cuales no recorrieron sus mejillas, su destino fueron las manos de ella, sintiéndose feliz, aunque se encontraba maniatada, el saber a Jules vivo era la más hermosa de las esperanzas, el saber que aun esta con vida era suficiente para llenarse de valor, paciencia y agudeza, pues tenía el mayor de los motivos para luchar.

Neil no lo podía creer las palabras se le estancaron y enredaron en la garganta, solo sentía latir el corazón descontrolado, a segundos le palpitaba demasiado rápido y a otras eran tan lentos que parecían pausarse por minutos, se sentía feliz por su hermana, por esa dicha y alegría con que le acaba de dar la noticia, pero también sentía rabia en contra de Leblanc ¿Por qué si la amaba tanto como se llenaba la boca al decirlo? lo habría demostrado dando la cara y sacándola de este infierno.

- ¿Dónde carajos esta ese cobarde que no da la cara? ¿Cómo permite que sigas aquí? ¿Qué está esperando el imbécil ese? – Preguntaba sin siquiera pensar, solo dejándose llevar por la impotencia y rabia que lo calaban, sin detenerse aunque su hermana intentaba sellarle los labios con sus dedos temblorosos.

- Neil… Neil por favor escúchame. – Le rogo con la mirada cristalizada. – Estaría aquí, créeme que si por el fuera me hubiese sacado de aquí, eso no lo pongo en duda, porque conozco la valentía del hombre del que me enamore. – Logrando con esto captar la atención del moreno. – Pero no está aquí, está en Francia…

- ¿Y qué diablos hace allá? – Pregunto interviniendo, sin dejar de lado ese recelo.

- Tuvo que irse… Frank lo amenazó con hacerle daño a su familia, sabes que una llamada bastaría, él solo fue a ponerlos sobre aviso, me escribió… - Hablaba cuando su hermano una vez más interrumpía.

- Pero al menos te hubiese avisado, ¿Por qué dejarte sufrir de esta manera? – Inquirió una vez más sin poder comprender a Jules.

- Si… si lo hizo, pero su asistente no pudo entregarla antes… - Respondió al tiempo que agarraba una de las manos de Neil y lo arrastraba al borde de la cama donde tomaron asiento. – No tiene idea de mi situación… él no sabe por lo que estoy pasando, Frank le dio su palabra de no enfrentarme…

- La cual evidentemente no cumplió, la palabra de ese hijo de puta vale mierda. – No podía evitar sentir ese odio hacia Frank si por él fuese ya lo hubiese matado.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, créeme que cada día lo odio más… - Intentaba hablar.

- ¿Te ha vuelto a poner una mano encima? – Pregunto sintiendo la sangre entrar en ebullición inmediatamente.

- No… no lo ha hecho y que no se le ocurra, porque estoy dispuesta a defenderme. – Acoto estirando la mano y buscando debajo de la almohada. – Mira lo que tengo. – le dijo mostrándole las tijeras. – Te juro que se las enterrare en el cuello si al menos intenta tocarme. – Dijo con una sonrisa sagaz.

- Esa es mi hermana. – Acoto llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la pelirroja y besándole la frente. –Ahora guarda esas tijeras que me tienes nervioso y nos es a mí a quien tienes que intimidar, pobre Leblanc no sabe lo que le espera… ¿Será que aun piensa aguantarte? – Pregunto pícaramente.

- Más le vale.- Enfatizo la chica.

- Me encanta verte feliz… Pero cuéntame ¿Cuando viene, que vamos a hacer? – Pregunto impacientándose.

- Neil. – Acoto dejando libre un suspiro de frustración. – Es que soy tan estúpida, me he vuelto tarada, no se… Frank encontró las cartas que me envió y ha descubierto el plan que Jules había trazado, él había sacado documentación falsa, para los tres… y tenía un trabajo que su padre le había ofrecido… yo jamás pensé que Frank tuviese llaves del escritorio, se supone que es mi escritorio personal, al cual él nunca había tenido acceso, aparentemente, ya sé que si las tenía… me quise morir. – Acoto llevándose las manos al rostro y cubriéndolo, para después de un minuto encarar al moreno y continuar. – Me ha dicho que si Jules pone un pie en América esta vez no tendrá contemplaciones, solo quiero una solución, pero de momento Jules no puede venir… tengo miedo que le pase algo, cuando lo creí muerto yo quise morirme, fue lo más horroroso y doloroso que me ha pasado en la vida. – Dijo y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. – Te juro que me basta saberlo bien aunque este lejos, mientras yo pienso como hacer las cosas no quiero arriesgar a nadie, por lo menos no a ti ni a mi papá, mucho menos a Archie que se ha involucrado tanto… y Frank está obsesionado sé que es capaz de hacerles daño. – Su voz se había vuelto temblorosa ante las lágrimas.

- Maldito desgraciado. – Musito el chico para después dejar libre un suspiro. – Encontraremos la solución, lo haremos. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y retirando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de Elisa, quien asentía en silencio.

- Lo haré… lo haré… créeme que estoy pensando cómo hacer las cosas, la mejor manera… - Respondió ella. – Por eso me siento tranquila, tengo fe que haré las cosas muy bien… pero ya no hablemos de mí, por favor cuéntame cómo está tu niño, quiero conocerlo… - Dijo emocionada.

- Es una niña, es mi pequeña Valentina. – Acoto sintiéndose el hombre más orgulloso del mundo. – Es realmente hermosa, tan pequeña, tan frágil, pero es lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto.

- ¡Es una niña! Pero tú querías un niño. – Acoto la pelirroja emocionada.

- Me olvide por completo de lo que quería apenas vi ese hermoso bultito entre los brazos de Vanessa… es hermosa Elisa, esperare unas semanas para traerla y Vanessa quiere venir, es más quería venir, pero yo no quise apenas tiene una semana y no quise exponerlas a un viaje de tantas horas.

- Claro será molesto para ella la vibración del tren. – Acoto la joven sonriente al ver a su hermano feliz y orgulloso se der padre, imagino ver a Jules embargado por la misma emoción, esperaba que la viera embarazada, era lo que más deseaba.

La mirada topacio de Joshua se fijaba en la gris de su abuela que lo miraba sonriente y él no podía disimular su gran sonrisa, ella estaba por marcar cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse al despacho donde estaban encerrados, el niño se llevó el dedo índice a los labios indicándole con complicidad a la dama guardar silencio al tiempo que inconscientemente elevaba una ceja de la misma manera que lo hacia su padre, gesto que había heredado a la perfección.

Tratando se hacer el menor ruido posible se puso de puntillas y se encamino con cautela, llego hasta la puerta y antes de girar el pomo miro a su abuela que estaba sonriente pero en silencio y los ojos del niño brillaron ante la picardía y astucia que lo caracterizaba, para después abrir con mucho cuidado la puerta, asomo medio cuerpo al pasillo, miro a ambos lados y volvió a cerrarla, regresando de la misma manera.

- Listo abuela no hay nadie. – Hablo lo más bajo posible.

- Esta bien mi vida. - Respondió de la misma manera y marcaba el número telefónico, espero un momento mientras alguien tomaba el teléfono, escucho la voz de un hombre y antes de hablar se lo paso a su nieto el cual se encontraba emocionado y brincaba tomando el auricular.

- Buenos días mansión Wells. – Saludo el hombre al otro lado en inglés.

- Buenos días, señor André. – Hablo el niño en francés. – Le habla Joshua Di Carlo.

- Hola señorito Joshua ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto cambiando a su idioma natal, sabiendo que el niño poco sabia de inglés.

- Bien señor André, ¿Si me recuerda? soy el amigo de Frederick. – Pregunto sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

- Por supuesto señorito. – Respondió sonriendo ante la astucia del niño, estaba por decir algo más cuando el pequeño intervino.

- Señor André, sabe me gustaría poder ver a Frederick y a su mamá es que en dos días nos vamos a Nueva York y después a Italia… quisiera despedirme y llevarle un libro igual al que me regalo mi papi, con ese es muy fácil aprender a leer, ya mi abuela me lo compro en su idioma. – Acoto mirando a Fiorella en ese momento.

- Entiendo, es una lástima que tengan que partir tan pronto señorito, por favor espere un minuto y le comunico al señor Leagan, el tío de Frederick. – Acoto sintiéndose feliz, estaba seguro que Neil Leagan le permitiría al señorito Frederick la visita de su pequeño amigo y si no él le daría el consejo de que al niño le falta un poco de distracción, después de todo lo que ha vivido.

- Está bien esperare señor André, gracias. – Hablaba mientras miraba a su abuela, dejo de escuchar la otra voz al lado del teléfono y aun con el auricular en la oreja, acoto. – Ves abuela, papi no sabe, porque no conoce al señor André, yo si… - Al tiempo que una sonrisa se encontraba anclada en sus labios.

- Tienes razón mi vida. – Respondió apretándole tiernamente una de las mejillas.

Más de dos minutos espero el niño al teléfono y ya se estaba impacientando cuando escucho la voz al otro lado.

- Buenos días. – Saludo Neil en francés, ya que el mayordomo le había informado que el niño era poco lo que sabía de inglés.

- Buenos días señor tío de Frederick. – Saludo Joshua, con esa mezcla de picardía y timidez que lo caracterizaba, logrando que espontáneamente Neil riera por su manera de saludar.

- Hola ¿Quién habla? – Pregunto el moreno divertido, por mantener un tema de conversación con esa vocecita perspicaz.

- Joshua Alfonzo Di Carlo, el amigo de Frederick. – Respondió como siempre sintiéndose orgulloso de su nombre.

- Mucho gusto Joshua, te habla Neil y ya sabes que soy su tío. – Le dijo con tono divertido.

- Si… yo sé quién es, usted se llama como su perro, sabe el otro día me encontré una palomita y le puse Manuelle como mi tío, recordé que Fred llamo a su perro como su tío y me gustó la idea. – Acoto riendo sin poder evitarlo y Fiorella tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar la risa que le causo la indiscreción de su nieto.

- ¡Qué bien! – Exclamo el moreno, pensando que era mejor que su nombre lo llevara un perro y no una paloma. – ¿Joshua estas con algún adulto? – Pregunto para poder obtener el permiso del niño.

- Si… si estoy con mi abuela. – Fue su respuesta casi espontanea.

- La pones al teléfono por favor. – Le pidió cariñosamente.

- Si, gracias señor Neil.

- De nada, Joshua. – El niño escucho las últimas palabras y le tendió el teléfono a su abuela, quien miraba divertida.

- Buenos días señor Leagan. – Saludo Fiorella recordando el apellido.

- Buenos días señora Di Carlo… ¿Quisiera saber si puede dejar que Joshua visite a mi sobrino el día de hoy? – Pregunto.

- Si claro, no existe ningún inconveniente, por el contrario Joshua está ansioso por jugar con él. – Le aclaro la mujer.

- Entonces yo lo enviare a buscar inmediatamente y podría enviarlo de regreso por la tarde, claro si usted está de acuerdo.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo señor Leagan, empezare a prepararlo, le agradecería que apenas llegue me llame y si Joshua se vuelve muy inquieto también, para no causarles molestias. – Le pidió Fiorella.

- No creo que cause molestias, pero le doy mi palabra… enviare inmediatamente el auto. – Acoto Neil, sabiendo que era más fácil de esa manera porque el desgraciado de Frank había prohibido la entrada a la mansión de vehículos desconocidos.

- Gracias señor Leagan.

- Gracias a usted señora, por permitirle un poco de distracción a Frederick. – Le aclaro el joven y colgó al mismo tiempo que Fiorella.

La mujer miro a su nieto que tenía la mirada ansiosa clavada en ella y esa sonrisa que lograba derretir corazones, sin duda alguna se encontraba a la expectativa.

- Vamos a prepararte. – Acoto con voz divertida después de dejarlo un minuto que las ansias jugaran con él.

- ¡Yupi! –Exclamo dando un salto los cuales se hicieron seguidos, Fiorella se dobló y le tendió los brazos con esa maravillosa sonrisa cómplice que le regalaba, sintiéndose cada vez más enamorada de su nieto, el cual se le lanzo a los brazos, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura. – Te amo abuela.-Le dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – Te amo, eres la mejor abuela del mundo, de todo el mundo y la más bonita. – Hablaba al tiempo que le dejaba caer besos.

- Mi chiquito, casi, casi que me lo creo. – Respondió riendo. – Bueno ahora vamos a hablar con tu padre.

- Abuela tienes que convencerlo, le hablas como si fuese un niño… a él le gusta aunque diga que no. – Llevando sus pequeñas manos a las mejillas de la mujer y perdiéndose en la mirada gris la cual brillaba ante la felicidad y el orgullo.

- Sé que le gusta. – Dijo ella riendo, como no saberlo si era su hijo y lo conocía a la perfección ese brillo que se instalaba en la mirada de Fabrizio cada vez que ella le afirmaba que era lo más hermoso que tenía.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, sabían que Fabrizio se encontraba en esta, de la casa esa su lugar predilecto, pasaba inventando y haciendo cualquier tipo de comida, era una de sus tantas pasiones y que la compartía con su esposa, ella siempre le ayudaba, no se cansara de agradecerle a Dios por haber puesto en el camino de su hijo a esa joven extraordinaria, era una esposa atenta, una madre cariñosa y ejemplar, trabajadora, más de una vez le ha tenido que pedir el que deje de hacer algunas cosas, ya que para eso está el personal de servicio, pero sabe que es imposible para ella, le ha dicho que si no realiza alguna labor teme oxidarse.

Ahí estaba una vez más Fabrizio desconcentrándola, turbándole los sentidos, sometiéndola con sus besos en la parte posterior del cuello, mientras la abrazaba, su hijo siempre consintiéndola de todas las maneras, demostrándole ese amor que le tiene a la chica, la cual no podía controlar los suspiros y le murmuraba que se quedara tranquilo.

- Fabrizio nadie te ha dicho hasta ahora que cuando una mujer está embarazada es mucho más sensible y que solo estas torturando a Marión. – Acoto la mujer divertida al tiempo que entraba a la cocina y tratando de controlar la carcajada al ver como su hijo prácticamente brinco y se alejó de su esposa.

- Ma… Mamá… pensé que aun estabas en el jardín. – Acoto el joven con voz ahogada al tiempo que su rostro se pintaba de ese hermoso carmín que ella adoraba.

- No… vengo a informarte que voy a preparar a Joshua, lo vienen a buscar. – Le dijo observando a Marión quien no se atrevía a dar la cara.

- Si papi, me traerán por la tarde. – Expuso el niño divertido.

- Un momento jovencito y usted abuela celestina, ¿Como que te vas? ¿A dónde? Yo aún no he dado mi permiso – Intervino acercándose a Fiorella y Joshua.

- Papi por favor, yo quiero ir, si ya casi nos vamos, quiero jugar con Fred. – Dijo en medio de un puchero. – Y llevarle un regalo.

- Mi niño lindo. – Acoto Fiorella posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Fabrizio y acariciando con su pulgar el pómulo. – No seas intransigente… solo serán unas horas… me estas recordando a Luciano, acaso no eras tú quien decía, cuando tenga mis hijos les permitiré hacer lo que quieran… bueno Joshua quiere ver a su amigo. – Le dijo con voz dulce.

- Mamá… y una vez más defiendes y eres una encubridora. – Acoto mostrándole una sonrisa. – Esta bien, pero prométeme que te portaras bien Joshua Alfonzo. – Dirigiendo la mirada al niño

- Lo prometo papi… lo prometo. – Respondió emocionado.

- Por eso eres lo más hermoso que tengo mi ratoncito hermoso. – Le dijo Fiorella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se alejó y lo miro a los ojos. – Ahora si puedes seguir en lo que estabas. – Continúo con picardía palmeándole el pecho a modo de complicidad.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamo avergonzado. – Acaso no ves que Marión se avergüenza. – Susurrando estas últimas palabra para que su esposa no escuchase.

- ¿No estaban cocinando? – Pregunto sonriente. – No creo que eso los avergüence. – finiquito riendo, para después encaminarse.

Fabrizio no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sagacidad y complicidad de su madre, por eso y más la adoraba, admirándola alejarse con su hijo en brazos que se despedía de él agitando la mano por lo que le respondió de la misma manera, maravillado con esa química que tenía su hijo con sus padres, se los había ganado en tan poco tiempo.

Joshua sabía que faltaba poco por llegar aunque solo había visitado a Frederick en dos oportunidades, recordaba la vía, sobre todo el camino flanqueado por los inmensos arboles los cuales poseían sus follajes en colores, amarillos y naranjas, millones de hojas cubrían el pasto, haciendo imposible el poder divisarlo, la carretera se encontraba despejada casi en su totalidad de las hojas caídas, el tráfico de autos limpiaban la vía, algo que el niño comprobaba, pues su mirada topacio se fijaba en el camino, que iban dejando atrás, arrodillado sobre el mueble divisaba por la ventana trasera, se mantenía en silencio ya que no tenía nada que preguntarle al señor que conducía, todas las dudas se las había respondió en la primera media hora de viaje.

Aún no sabe porque todo el mundo se ríe o se queda mirándolo como tonto cuando habla, su abuela dice que quedan impresionados ante su inteligencia y astucia, pero eso él no lo cree, si fuese tan agudo como ella dice, no tendría que hacer tantas preguntas, si había algo que le gustaba de la casa de Fred es que todos hablaban en francés y se les hacía muy fácil comunicarse, la única que no lo entendía completamente era la nana de su amigo, pero eso no es problema, porque ella siempre sabía qué hacer, aunque no le comprendiera.

- Casi llegamos señorito. – Acoto el chofer mirándolo por el retrovisor y regalándole una amable sonrisa, Joshua aun de rodillas sobre el mueble, volvió medio cuerpo y pudo ver los inmensos portones de hierro forjado en negro, aferrados a los poderosos pilares, el niño anclo su mirada en la imponente estructura al final, mientras tres de los hombres de seguridad abrían una de las hojas de los portones, dándole paso al vehículo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Joshua se sentó dejando libre un suspiro, sintiéndose cansado ante el trayecto, espero a que el chofer bajara y le abriera la puerta, debía comportarse porque se lo había prometido a su padre, bajo y tomo la mano de Paul que se sorprendió ante el gesto del niño pero correspondió al agarre, le regalo una sonrisa y lo encamino a la puerta principal, llamo a esta y al minuto André los recibió.

- Hola señor André ¿Como esta? – Pregunto elevando considerablemente la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Muy bien señorito y usted ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto sonriente y haciéndole un ademan para que entrase a la casa, al tiempo que tomaba el bolso que Paul le entregaba.

- Bien… estoy más fuerte, porque me tomo la sopa que me prepara mi abuela, aunque no me gusta. – Respondió admirando el inmenso salón.

- ¡Buenos días! – Se dejó escuchar la voz de Neil a su espalda provenía de las escaleras, las cuales bajaba. – ¿Cómo estas Joshua? – Pregunto con entusiasmo.

- Bien señor tío de Fred. – Respondió alegremente viéndolo por primera vez de cerca, constatando que tenía la forma y el color de los ojos igual que su amigo.

- Bueno vamos a que veas a mi sobrino, aun no le he dicho que lo visitarías así que será una sorpresa. – Acoto tendiéndole la mano, por lo que Joshua asintió en silencio y se encaminaron.

- Espere un momento. – Dijo deteniendo el paso, por lo que Neil se detuvo y aflojo el agarre de su mano en la del pequeño. – Es que olvide el regalo. – Expuso y salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba André con su bolso. – Me permite un momento señor André. – Dirigiendo la mirada al mayordomo.

- Si claro. – Respondió el hombre entregándole el pequeño maletín.

El niño lo abrió y saco el libro didáctico el cual estaba forrado en papel de regalo azul cobalto con un lazo dorado, para encaminarse una vez más donde lo esperaba el moreno, se encaminaron a la segunda planta y no entraron al cuarto de juegos como Joshua esperaba, pasaron de largo por el gran pasillo, en el cual había juegos de muebles y repisas de mármol, muchos cuadros y algunos espejos, llegaron hasta una puerta doble en colores blanco y dorado. Neil llamo a la puerta y Joshua pudo escuchar la voz de la mamá de Fred que los invitaba a pasar.

El moreno lo miro una vez más antes de abrir y ambos sonrieron, Neil giro el pomo y abrió, dejando a la vista del niño una habitación inmensa, se percató a uno de los extremos de la gran cama en la cual estaba la mamá de Fred sentada con su amigo, ella lo miro sonriente y cuando el niño se dio cuenta de la presencia de Joshua bajo de esta y corrió hasta donde se encontraba con su tío Neil.

Elisa vio la emoción en su hijo, esa que le hacía tanta falta, esa necesidad de compartir con niños de su edad y aunque no se entendían empezaron a hablar, Joshua le entrego un paquete y le indico como abrirlo, Frederick se encontró con un libro, el cual le gusto pero no le emociono, era de esperarse, pues el niño aún no estaba preparado para hablar, mucho menos para leer.

Joshua levanto la mirada y se encontró con la miel de Elisa, quien le regalo una sonrisa y le hizo un ademan para que se acercara, el niño camino siendo seguido por Neil que cargo a Frederick, ese que sonreía ante la felicidad de ver a su pequeño amigo.

Cuando Joshua estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del lecho se percató de que la mamá de Fred estaba esperando un bebé, por lo que anclo la mirada en el vientre, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, porque sabía que estaría tan feliz como su mamá.

- Hola señora bonita. – Saludo Joshua llegando cerca de la cama.

- Hola Joshua ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos, ese color que tanto le gustaba. – Ven sube a la cama.

- Bien gracias. – Respondió el niño, obedeciendo. - ¿Espera un bebe como mi mami? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Si aunque tu mami tiene más tiempo. – Respondió y Joshua desvió la mirada a Frederick que era sentado en la cama por Neil que también se ubicó en el lecho admirando la sonrisa de Elisa.

- ¿Y no le habla? ¿O lo acaricia? – Pregunto pero antes de que Elisa le diese una respuesta continúo. – Mi mami lo hace todo el tiempo, mi papi y yo también, yo le hablo todos los días a Luna… mi papi dice que será una niña y se llamara Luna.

- Luna es un nombre muy bonito. – Acoto Elisa sonriente. – ¿Quieres tocar y hablarle a mi bebé? – Pregunto ella sonriente y la sensación de lágrimas en su garganta se desataba y ahogaban sus ojos, ante la felicidad y tristeza que sentía. El niño asintió en silencio y se acercó lo más que pudo.

- Hola bebé. – Saludo casi rozando con sus labios el vientre de Elisa y con sus pequeñas manos lo acunaba. – Me llamo Joshua.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de la garganta de Elisa sin poder evitarlo, por primera vez sentía a ese ser que llevaba dentro, era imposible divisarlo, pero ella podía sentirlo, eran como suaves caricias en la parte inferior de su vientre, como si las alas de una mariposa se estrellaran contra sus paredes internas.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Elisa te sientes bien? – Pregunto Neil asustado ante la reacción de ella, quien negó en silencio y las lágrimas se derramaron por lo que Joshua se alejó atemorizado.

- Estoy bien… estoy bien… lo he sentido Neil, primera vez, ahora tengo la certeza de que está ahí, ha respondido a la voz de Joshua. – Dijo emocionada sin poder parar las lágrimas de felicidad. – Yo le hablo prácticamente todo el día y nada, ni señal de que ahí estaba, si no es porque el doctor me dice que está bien y que es normal que sea tan tranquilo o por que crece cada día, yo no tendría indicio de un embarazo, es todo lo contrario a Frederick, que todas las mañanas me las pasaba en el baño, los antojos, la acidez, nada de eso… Háblale Joshua. – Le pidió una vez más al niño que miraba sonriente y ella reía a través de las lágrimas.

Neil admiraba a su hermana y sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, esa necesidad en liberarla aumentaban cada vez más al igual que su impotencia al no poder hacer nada, al menos en este momento era feliz, tal vez no era consciente de la situación por la que está pasando, ese instante era de ella, solo de ella.

Joshua se acercó una vez más y empezó a entonarle una canción de esas que su tío siempre le cantaba y que tanto le gustaban, estiro la mano y le hizo un gesto a Frederick quien se acercó también y por primera vez se mostraba más espontaneo con la barriga de su madre, no sabía qué hacer, pero ver a Joshua hablándole y cantándole normalmente le dieron un indicio de lo que debía hacer, aunque le costase hablar, no podía evitar al menos modular y hacer el intento de lo que Joshua hacia quien le sonreía brindándole confianza, Elisa reía cada vez que sentía esa maravillosa cosquilla recorrerle lentamente la parte inferior del vientre.

Ese día lo pasaron completamente en la habitación de Elisa, haciéndole compañía a la pelirroja y tanto ella como Neil fueron participes de los juegos, compartiendo con los niños, el almuerzo y la merienda igualmente lo hicieron dentro del cuarto, en dos ocasiones Neil abandono la habitación, una para realizar una llamada a Charleston y la otra para recibir una de Fabrizio Di Carlo, algo que para él era increíble porque hasta el tono de voz era parecido al de Terruce, aún le intrigaba ese gran parecido, el cual era demasiado para ser solo primo.

Entrada las cinco de la tarde Joshua tuvo que despedirse, en ese momento fue que Elisa se enteró de que regresarían a Italia en un par de días, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por su hijo y por ella, ya que extrañaría la compañía del niño, su manera de ser tan inteligente y espontánea.

- Joshua espero algún día vengas a visitarnos nuevamente y que no pase tanto tiempo y cuando te vea de nuevo no seas ya todo un hombre, alto y fuerte. – Le dijo la pelirroja acariciándole los cabellos.

- Yo le dije a mi papi que quiero venir todo el tiempo, a ver a mi tía campanita y a mi tío Albert… y le diré que me traiga a verla, pero yo no seré un hombre alto. – Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada. – Mi tío Manuelle dice que seré como mi mami.

- Entonces esperare tu visita, claro que serás muy alto, tu tío es alto y tu padre también lo es. – Acoto Elisa sonriente, perdiéndose en el hermoso color de los ojos del niño.- Y sé que también serás muy apuesto, vas a tener muchas novias. – Le dijo con picardía y Joshua soltó media carcajada.

Espontáneamente Joshua se acercó, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Elisa y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, ella lo recibió alegremente para después besar la frente del niño, esa era la despedida, después bajo de la cama, Neil lo guio a la salida, acompañado por Frederick, que no permitió que su tío lo cargara no le gustaba mostrarse delante de Joshua tan dependiente, quería ser tan independiente y astuto como su amigo, por lo que camino al lado de él.

- Frederick, tienes que aprender a leer, a mí no me gustaba, pero mi papi me dijo que era bueno y lo es a mí me gustan mucho las historias. – Le dijo antes de subir al carro aunque sabía que su amigo no le entendía, no podía evitar darle ese consejo. – Espero venir algún día para que juguemos.

Frederick solo asentía enérgicamente, ya que no entendía que su amigo había ido a despedirse y que no solo había ido a visitarlo, sino que no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo.

Enigmático y hermoso es Nueva York en Otoño, muchas personas se lo habían dicho, pero ahora que tiene la oportunidad de verlo, sabe que no hay palabras que puedan describirlo, se tiene que caminar por sus calles para poder llenarse la mirada con tan hermoso espectáculo, en el central park las frías ráfagas de viento arrancaba las hojas de los árboles, creando una lluvia verdaderamente atrayente y levantaba las del suelo haciendo espirales con su amplio colorido, pues no solo eran naranjas y amarillas, también había marrones y algunas con la mezcla de los tres colores, mientras algunas personas caminaban rápidamente, tal vez apresurados por llegar a algún lugar, otras como él solo disfrutaban del paisaje, viviendo el momento y el lugar, concentrados en los sonido de los pájaros y el que el viento causaba al colarse a través de las hojas en los árboles, pero él a diferencia de los demás se concentraba al máximo en todo lo que lo rodeaba para no ser consiente del sermón que le iban soltando al lado, perdido en sus pensamientos y despidiéndose silenciosamente de este hermoso país que fue testigo del recuentro con su pasado, este que vio como recupero un pasado que creyó perdido.

- Auch. – Soltó el quejido ante el golpe que sintió en el brazo, el cual le causo calambre muscular e instintivamente se llevó para la mano y froto la parte afectada para reducir el dolor, al tiempo que se paró en seco y clavo la mirada topacio en la verde. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa Manuelle? – Pregunto el chico fingiendo molestia.

- Que no soy de palo, me estas ignorando imbécil. – Acoto seriamente. – Ya te dije que olvides esa estupidez.

- Que no lo voy a hacer, ya está decidió, el doctor lo dijo, si puedes caminar… las prótesis son efectivas, podrás hacerlo Manuelle… - Hablaba sabía que no dejaría el tema y esto ya le estaba molestando, por eso lo estaba ignorando, porque cuando Manuelle quiere ser retraído no hay quien le gane.

- Ese no sabe nada… es un charlatán. – Dijo soltando un bufido. – No quiero depender de un bastón, toda mi vida.

- ¿Eres tarado Manuelle?… no quieres depender de un bastón, pero si quieres estar toda la vida atado a una silla. – Fabrizio no pudo evitar seguir reteniendo su rabia esa que exploto por dentro recorriéndolo por completo. - La verdad dudo que seas tan buen estratega, definitivamente el gobierno francés le está pagando a un militar bien, pero bien estúpido. – Le dijo encaminándose y dejando a su cuñado en el sitio, pero a los poco pasos se dio media vuelta. – Y el doctor Smith no es ningún charlatán, no creo que uno pueda tener tantos reconocimientos, además del claro ejemplo de su esposa, si te recomendó a ese terapeuta en Italia es porque es bueno. – Termino por decir y una vez más camino sintiéndose molesto con él.

- ¿Fabrizio me vas a dejar aquí? – Pregunto. - ¿Cómo diablos voy a bajar los escalones? – Inquirió molestándose con la actitud infantil de su cuñado.

- No sé y no me interesa… tal vez si solo dependieras de un bastón podrías bajar sin mucha dificultad. – Le dijo en voz alta alejándose, bajo los escalones que Manuelle sabría no podría bajar él solo en la silla y siguió su camino, quiso tomar un taxi y marcharse de una vez, pero sabía que no podría irse y dejar a Manuelle ahí, sin embargo le daría su lección para ver si con esto deja de lado tanto estúpido orgullo y termina de comprender que él no es ninguna carga para su familia.

Camino cerrando un poco más el abrigo y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos ya que la mañana era bastante fría, su mirada fue captada por el lago, por lo que se acercó a este dejándose caer sentando en la orilla, perdió su vista en la estructura victoriana del castillo Belvedere, esperando que se le pasara un poco el enojo que Manuelle le causaba, comprende que sienta cierto temor, en fallar o no adaptarse a las prótesis, pero si no lo intenta nunca podrá saber si tiene la oportunidad de estar en pie nuevamente, le da rabia porque hasta cierto punto es egoísta de su parte el rechazar la posibilidad, debería pensar más en Flammy Hamilton, a ella le gustaría caminar tomada del brazo de él y no tener que empujar esa estúpida silla, pensar en ese hijo que está por nacer, él sabe muy bien que lo que siente es miedo, pero tiene que afrontarlo, Manuelle menos que nadie debe mostrarse débil delante de él, porque era quien siempre lo instaba a romper ese hielo que se posaba sobre su fortaleza, era quien se molestaba por su cobardía de no querer enfrentar a su padres, ahora se encuentra en la misma situación, entonces que ahora haga uso de sus propios consejos.

Miro al suelo y tomo una piedra pequeña la cual lanzo al lago, gastando en esta simple actividad energías, necesitaba redimirlas, para bajar la molestia que sentía, por lo que hizo de tirar piedras al lago una maña de momento, sabía que si Marión estuviese a su lado le preguntaría que si pensaba llenar el lago con las piedras, tanto que escucho su voz hacer eco en sus oídos, logrando que una sonrisa se anclara en su labios, pero sabía que ella estaba en la casa del duque terminando de preparar todo para el viaje y que el hecho de llevar a Manuelle con el terapeuta fue un caso perdido, de nada sirvió el trasnocharse juntos, pensando en la posibilidad para sacarlo de la casa y sobre todo inventar la manera de que se dejara examinar por Nathan Smith, porque su cuñado era un cabeza dura y sabía que esto le causaría tristeza a ella, que añora verlo nuevamente de pie. - ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que no solo es por él? – Se preguntó en voz alta, con la mirada en la salpicadura que hacia la piedra al estrellarse contra el agua, dejo libre un suspiro y se puso de pie, para regresar, mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta que se había alejado más de lo esperado y que había pasado más de una hora.

Pensaba que Manuelle se habría ido, pero no lo había hecho, ahí estaba con la mirada posada en los transeúntes, impasible, parecía ser una escultura, ni siquiera temblaba y lo más seguro era que tuviese frio, porque no estaba abrigado adecuadamente, a pocos pasos se quitó la bufanda, ya que a él la rabia y la caminata lo habían hecho entrar en calor, se detuvo detrás de su cuñado y le tendió la prenda, este ni siquiera se inmuto, Fabrizio sabía que aún seguía molesto, o mejor dicho se había molestado aún más.

- Debes tener frio… - Acoto Fabrizio con tono conciliador, insistiendo con la bufanda, pero una vez mas no obtuvo respuesta. – Ahora me vas a aplicar la ley del hielo, no seas pendejo Manuelle, agarra la bufanda o te ahorco con ella. – Le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- No soy friolento y lo sabes… estoy acostumbrado a fríos más inclementes. – Fueron las palabras de Manuelle quien agarro la bufanda por no seguir siendo descortés y la mantuvo en sus manos, si sentía frio pero su orgullo no le permitió que se la colocase.

- Si eso lo sé, sé que en los años de guerra viviste prácticamente a la intemperie… que nadabas en lagos congelados… pero ya eso pasó Manuelle y solo te dejo un vacío en las piernas, uno que debes llenar, afrontar que la guerra te quito, pero está en ti el recuperar eso que te arrebataron... – Hablaba al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la banca del frente. – ¿Me toca explicarte las cosas como si fueses un niño de cinco años? – Pregunto elevando una ceja con sarcasmo.

- No soy tarado. – Musito desviando la mirada.

- ¿Estas molesto porque te deje solo? - Pregunto ante la actitud de su cuñado.

- Por mi te hubieses largado.

- Y sigues con tu maldito orgullo… - Fabrizio dejo libre un suspiro como vía de escape y no dejar que la rabia cobrara vida nuevamente. – ¿Sabes qué? perfecto… ya no voy a insistir más, púdrete en esa maldita silla, sigue siendo egoísta, limita a tu esposa a empujar esa silla, espero y no se canse pronto de hacerlo, dame el sobre. - Acoto extendiendo la mano. – Lo voy a lanzar al lago y rechaza mi regalo de bodas, es lo último que te doy… ya no te daré nada más, dámelo. – Le pidió poniéndose de pie y tendiendo la mano. – Porque todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte lo rechazas, es evidente que no quieres nada de mí.

- No es tuyo, usas el dinero de tus padres. – Le dijo sin atreverse a entregarle el sobre que contenía la referencia de Nathan Smith y la dirección del terapeuta en Roma.

- Eso no es tu problema… y no es el de mis padres, es mío… lo que me dejo mi abuelo y hago con él lo que me da la gana.

- ¡Bonito! malgastar lo que tanto le costó a tu abuelo conseguir, vaya ejemplo Fabrizio, trabaja y gana tu propio dinero, entonces ahí si podrás hacer con tus propios ingresos lo que te dé la gana.

- ¿Crees que comprar unas prótesis y pagar un tratamiento es malgastar el dinero? – Pregunto mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. – Entonces podría invertirlo mejor en la sala de juegos del barco, mañana cuando tomemos ese barco, te encargaras de Joshua yo me iré con Marión a invertir mejor el dinero, que testarudo y miedoso eres Manuelle, solo tienes temor y tanto que me criticabas, tanto que tienes miedo a intentarlo…

- Disculpe ¿Es usted Fabrizio Di Carlo, el primo de Terruce Grandchester? – Pregunto una voz femenina a su espalda interviniendo en la pequeña discusión que mantenían los hombres.

Fabrizio cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro apenas perceptible, se dio media vuelta y les regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Si soy Fabrizio Di Carlo, ¿Podría ayudarlas en algo señoritas? – Pregunto amablemente y el semblante molesto había desaparecido mágicamente.

- Ves te dije que si era, es que es casi igual, parecen el mismo. – Le susurro una a la otra.

- ¿Podría regalarnos su autógrafo señor? – Pregunto una de las chicas.

- ¿Mi autógrafo? – Inquirió sin poder evitar media carcajada al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho, apreciando como las chicas suspiraban al verlo reír. – Lo siento, pero yo no soy el actor, ese es mi primo…

- Y lo sabemos señor, pero usted es muy parecido a él. – Respondió una de ellas con media sonrisa nerviosa.

- Bueno está bien, pero… - Hablaba cuando estas casi inmediatamente sacaron unas fotografías y se las extendieron, Fabrizio las tomo y trago en seco mientras admiraba a Terruce vestido de Romeo y no tendría más de diecisiete años, al parecer el afín había sido de toda la vida, claro a diferencia del cabello. – Firmare con mi nombre, esta fotografía es de Terruce. – Aclaro a las chicas.

- Si no se preocupe, mi nombre es Lucy. - Respondió una de las chicas, mientras Manuelle admiraba sonriente la situación en la que se encontraba su cuñado, olvidando por completo el incidente de hace unos minutos.

- Fantástico, ofreciendo autógrafos. – Susurro Fabrizio, sin poder creer que el verse relacionado con Terruce algún día lo llevaría a esta situación, pero sobre todo que las personas se encargaran de ligarlos hasta este punto.

- Muchas gracias señor es usted muy amable... – Recibiendo la fotografía firmada y admirando la caligrafía del joven, sintiéndose realmente nerviosa ante la sonrisa del chico.

- ¿Su nombre? – Pregunto Fabrizio.

- Jane… ¿Señor tiene pensado incursionar en el teatro al igual que su primo? – Pregunto la joven mientras Fabrizio autografiaba la fotografía. – ¿Tiene Terruce pensado regresar a los escenarios? –Otra pregunta mientras Fabrizio sonreía y se sentía nervioso.

- No sé si mi primo quiere regresar a los escenarios y lo mío no es la actuación, nuestras pasiones son distintas, solo somos parecidos físicamente, yo prefiero un tribunal o en su defecto un restaurant.

- ¿Es usted abogado? – Inquirió una de las chicas perdida en la mirada del joven.

- No aun no, estoy estudiando. – Respondió espontáneamente.

- Es una lástima, seria grandioso verlos a los dos, en "La comedia de las equivocaciones". – Expuso una de las chicas, por lo que Fabrizio soltó otra carcajada.

- Yo creo que ya vivimos nuestra propia comedia. – Respondió entre risas, arrancando suspiros a las jóvenes, que lo miraban anonadadas.

- Es usted encantador señor. – Acoto Jane sin poder evitarlo.

- Gracias. – Respondió sin poder evitar sonrojarse. – Pero las encantadoras son ustedes.

- Es una lástima que este casado. – Dijo una de ella espontáneamente.

- No creo que mi esposa piense lo mismo. – Acoto él sonriente.

- No, ella esta arrepentida. – Intervino Manuelle que se había mantenido en silencio, logrando con esto captar las miradas desconcertadas de las féminas.

- Es mi cuñado. - Dijo Fabrizio sonriente.

Manuelle le regalo un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y ellas respondieron al gesto de la misma manera, sintiéndose apenadas, pues no sabían que ese señor era el hermano de la esposa de Fabrizio Di Carlo.

- Señor muchas gracias. – Dijeron desviando la mirada nuevamente a Fabrizio. – Es usted muy amable, con su permiso, que tenga feliz día.

- Igualmente señoritas… cuando vea a Terruce le diré que cuenta con grandes admiradoras. – Expuso sonriente.

- No solo de él señor, también lo admiramos a usted, pero ya que dice no está interesado en la actuación, tendremos que apasionarnos por las leyes y la gastronomía italiana. – Expuso una de ellas sonriente.

- Gracias, me honran con su apoyo. – Les hizo una reverencia y ella sonrieron, para después darse media vuelta y salir caminando mientras admiraban los autógrafos.

- Es encantador. – Susurro Jane soltando un suspiro. – Me encanta como se le ilumina la mirada cuando ríe, tiene una risa arrebatadora, lástima que este casado.

- Si es una lástima y sobre todo que no piense incursionar en la actuación, tiene una personalidad tan espontanea… Terruce es tan elegante, serio y ese porte de príncipe que se gasta, muero por verlo nuevamente como mi Romeo… pero su primo es tan amable… creo que estoy enamorada de los dos. – Respondió Lucy suspirando.

Fabrizio se dio media vuelta y miro a Manuelle quien no le dijo nada, por lo que él bordeo la silla y la deslizo.

- Yo puedo hacerlo solo. – Acoto el rubio.

- Cállate Manuelle, deja el orgullo que no te queda. – Acoto sin dejar de empujar la silla.

- Si, está bien señor encantador, si te viera Marión… - Hablaba con la mirada al frente.

- No vas a ir ahora de boca floja, yo solo fui amable. – Intervino Fabrizio.

- Amable, que por amable sabes que puedes dormir en el suelo esta noche, si me da la gana.

- Hazlo, sé que Marión confía en mi… eres tu quien la va a herir al no querer aceptar el tratamiento, fue ella quien paso toda la noche emocionada, hablando porque muere por verte de pie nuevamente, yo no le voy a decir que quieres rechazar la visita al terapeuta en Roma… esa conversación te toca a ti. – Con estas palabras hacia que Manuelle pensara mejor su decisión de negarse a las prótesis.

Fabrizio detuvo la silla y adelanto varios pasos para detener un taxi que los llevaría hasta la mansión Grandchester, ya que al día siguiente por la mañana partirían a Londres y de ahí a su destino en Florencia.

Una caravana de seis autos modelo del año, de un negro brillante, se acercaba al concurrido puerto principal de la ciudad de Nueva York, el sol apenas se mostraba intentando abrirse paso entre la densa neblina que envolvía la urbe, esa misma que anunciaba que el otoño comenzaba a instalarse en la famosa cosmopolita. Custodiados por al menos unos siete hombres de seguridad las familias Grandchester y Di Carlo descendieron de los vehículos cuando estos se estacionaron frente a la enorme puerta de más de tres metros de altura que servía de acceso, para luego dirigirse a la sesión privada del puerto donde esperarían para abordar el trasatlántico que los llevaría de regreso a Europa después de pasar estos meses en el país norteamericano.

La relación entre los hermanos se había hecho más estrecha durante estos últimas semanas, aunque los Grandchester habían viajado hasta Nueva York junto a Terruce y Candy para despedirlos y los Di Carlo habían decidido permanecer más tiempo en Chicago, mantuvieron contacto por teléfono, Richard se mostraba sinceramente interesado por la evolución de la salud de su sobrino, no podía dejar de ver al chico como un hijo más, su parecido con Terruce no dejaba de asombrarlo, muestra de ello fue cuando lo vio días atrás con Joshua sobre los hombros, hasta su cabeza llego lo que sería la imagen de su hijo llevando a su futuro nieto de esta manera dentro de algunos años, eso le lleno el pecho de felicidad, saber que al fin Terry tendría lo que tanto había soñado en la vida y más aun que él estaría cerca para ver como su hijo alcanzaba el estado perfecto de esa felicidad que tanto merecía.

Sabía muy bien que ganarse la confianza, el amor y la amistad de Terruce le tomaría años, que quizás nunca tendría que dejar de trabajar para alcanzarla, hacerlo día a día, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no desistiría en su empeño por hacer que su relación sea lo que siempre debió ser… veía ese ejemplo en Luciano, su hermano se desvivía a cada minuto por recuperar el tiempo perdido con Fabrizio, por reforzar ese lazo que los unía, a veces le parecía que él jamás lograría ese tipo de relación con Terruce, que sus caracteres ciertamente distanciaban mucho de los italianos… quizás por la manera en la cual fueron criados, bajos las normas y lo preceptos de una monarquía tan fría y rígida como la británica; sin embargo podían llegar a tener la unión que todo padre e hijo deben, mostrarse amor incondicional, apoyo y amistad, ser cómplices… si su padre al menos le hubiese hablado de ese medio hermano que tenía ¿Cuántas cosas se hubiesen ahorrado? ¿Cuántas penas? ¿Cuantos dolores, y dudas? Hubiese sido tan alentador recurrir a alguien cerca, en quien apoyarse en aquellos momentos en los cuales se tomaron tantas decisiones equivocadas, si él hubiese tenido el apoyo de Luciano… quizás este le habría hecho abrir los ojos y nunca hubiese abandonado a Eleonor, a lo mejor él también lo hubiese aconsejado cuando este presento la situación con Fabrizio, incluso Terruce lo hubiese aconsejado de haber estado cerca… tanto dolor, rencores y soledad le hubiesen ahorrado… - Hasta usted padre, hasta usted se hubiese ahorrado tanto dolor de haberse arriesgado a ser feliz – Pensó Richard perdido en sus recuerdos mientras observaba distraídamente el gran coloso ante sus ojos.

- Espero que ese suspiro sea por mí – Susurro Eleonor a su espalda, mientras llevaba una mano hasta esta para acariciarla con suavidad.

- En realidad es por muchas cosas… entre las cuales por supuesto estas tú, me detuve a analizar todo lo que ha ocurrido en nuestras vidas desde un par de años a la fecha y la verdad todo parece tan irreal y al mismo tiempo tan verdadero, comienzo a temer no poder distinguir entre las dos… si el paso fue solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla o todo esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto – Confeso mirando a los ojos de su esposa.

- Comprendo cómo te sientes Richard… muchas veces he pensado lo mismo amor, pasamos por tantas cosas, la perdida de Terry, como nuestro mundo se derrumbó en ese entonces… un poco más el mío, pues ya no tenía razones para continuar, pero fue el recuerdo de mi hijo y su fortaleza lo que me mantuvo en pie, después lo ocurrido a tus hijos… nuestro encuentro – Ella se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro, tomó una mano de su esposo y se la apretó con fuerza, quizás para comprobar que todo era real y que ciertamente estaba allí junto a ella, que no estaba soñando.

- Gracias Eleonor… gracias por creer en mi de nuevo, por darme otra oportunidad, no tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste por mí, me salvaste mujer… yo sentía que ya no había nada para mí en este mundo y si no me resignaba a dejarme morir era para no causarle más dolor a Dominique, pero la verdad era que las ganas de vivir me habían abandonado… sin embargo como siempre tú llegaste para darme nuevos motivos, para alejar de mi todas las penas y llenarme de felicidad… nuestro hijos, Madeleine y Evans, ellos le dieron a mi vida un nuevo sentido, a estas alturas cuando ya no esperaba nada… me has dado tanto Eleonor – Expreso llevándose la mano que tenía unida a la de su mujer a los labios a los labios para darle un beso cargado de amor.

- Tú también me has dado razones maravillosas para vivir Richard, me has hecho madre… la mas feliz de este mundo, así me siento, la vida nos regresó a Terry para que lo recompensemos por todo los errores que cometimos con él, pero además de eso también los dio la oportunidad de no volver a cometerlos con nuestros bebés, esta vez está en nuestras manos mantener esta felicidad, hacer que crezca cada día… que la merezcamos Richard, yo estoy dispuesta a luchar por mantener a nuestra familia alejada de todo aquello que tanto daño los causo en el pasado, por eso estoy loca por tener a mi nieto en brazos… seré la abuela más dichosa y consentidora de este mundo – Indico emocionada, con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos azules.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – Susurro Richard mirándola a los ojos y los grises tenías un brillo especial, ella asintió en silencio sonriendo, él continuo – Estoy completamente seguro que seré un hombre muy feliz cuando escuche a ese pequeño… o pequeña llamarme abuelo, cuando pueda cargarlo y contarle historias, ya sé que Terruce no dejara que le enseñe a cabalgar, va a querer hacerlo él y teniéndolo como maestro sé que será un excelente jinete… pero al menos le pediré que me deje enseñarle a jugar ajedrez – Menciono con los ojos iluminados por la expectativa.

- Algo me decía que adorabas la idea de ser abuelo… uno muy apuesto y joven además, no tienes que preocuparte por las canas o las arrugas, yo las considero muy atractivas en ti, la verdad me resultan seductoras… me fascina besarlas y entrelazar mis dedos en estas hebras que empiezan a teñirse de plata – Señalo llevando una mano para acariciar el cabello del hombre.

- En ese caso, me alegra saber que cuando tenga ochenta me encontraras más atractivo de lo que lo haces ahora – Dijo en tono divertido rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos en un movimiento espontaneo, olvidándose por completo que se encontraba en un lugar repleto de personas.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada que la hizo ver como una chiquilla, aquella que lo cautivo con su alegría y libertad, emulando el gesto de él, también lo abrazo apoyando sus manos en la amplia espalda de su esposo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y como si estuviesen acostumbrados a dar muestras de amor en público con mucha frecuencia, sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y hermoso, uno que los hizo lucir como un pareja de jóvenes recién casados que esperaban para salir hacia su luna de miel.

A pocos metros del lugar donde Eleonor y Richard compartían, la familia Di Carlo se encontraba entretenida en una conversación casual, hablando de lo que harían cuando llegasen a Florencia, de todos los lugares a donde Fabrizio llevaría a Marion y a Joshua, al tiempo que escuchaban como Dominique animada les comentaban de los que podían visitar durante los tres días que pasarían en Inglaterra; a los cuales ellos cedieron casi obligados por el duque, ya que Luciano sentía que estaban abusando de la hospitalidad del caballero, aun le costaba tratarlo como lo que realmente era, su hermano, pero Fiorella insistió en que aceptaran la invitación, haciendo especial hincapié en que de continuar eludiéndolo jamás llegarían a concretar la relación que ambos deseaban. De repente la atención del italiano fue captada por Joshua quien reía por lo bajo mostrando un brillo que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos topacios.

- ¿Qué sucede Joshua? ¿Por qué estás tan divertido? – Inquirió Luciano mostrando una sonrisa.

- El tío abuelo duque y la tía abuela se están besando – Contesto en un susurro y la picardía se podía sentir en cada palabra del niño, quien miraba a la pareja.

Los ojos de Luciano buscaron a los esposos a pocos pasos de allí, más en un acto reflejo que por curiosidad, encontrándose con la imagen de su hermano y la esposa de este compartiendo como dos jóvenes enamorados, sintió un sentimiento de felicidad instalarse en su pecho, le agradaba verlo feliz, eso debía significar que a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ambos y las circunstancias que marcaron sus vidas, él sentía un sincero aprecio por el inglés, que seguramente era mucho más que eso, pero que aún necesitaba tiempo para reconocer que después de todo tener a un hermano mayor no era una desgracia como pensó en primera instancia o llegar a admitir que le hubiese gustado mucho haber contado con la presencia de Richard a lo largo de su vida, que tener a un hermano mayor a su lado, contar con sus consejos y con su cariño, le habría resultado algo verdaderamente maravilloso – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del niño.

- El tío abuelo duque, ponía la cara así – Dijo mostrando el ceño fruncido – Cuando tío Terry y Candy se besaban por largo tiempo en la cubierta del barco cuando veníamos de Europa, le decía "Terruce debes mantener la compostura, eres un caballero" – Agrego imitando la voz del duque – Y tío Terry se encogía de hombros y le mostraba una sonrisa así – Indico imitando el gesto y sonriendo de manera radiante tal cual hacia el castaño.

Luciano dejo libre una carcajada y movió su cabeza en un movimiento de negación, sumamente divertido ante la actuación de su nieto, la verdad no sabía de donde sacaba tanto ingenio el niño, ciertamente lo había heredado de Fabrizio, pero era evidente que ya lo había superado con creces. La actitud atrajo la atención de los demás presentes cerca de él, Fiorella se acercó hasta ellos y con una sonrisa se dirigió a ambos.

- A ver que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos ¿Por qué tan divertido? – Pregunto la mujer mirándolos con interés al ver la complicidad entre ellos.

- Creo que acabo de descubrir que aparte de una pasión por la medicina, Joshua también tiene una por la actuación, es increíble para imitar ciertos gestos de las personas – Responde el hombre acariciando con ternura el cabello del chico.

- ¿En serio? Bueno en eso te parecerás a Terry… él también actuaba, ¿Pero a que a quien estas imitando que a tu abuelo le causa tanta gracia? – Inquirió mirando al pequeño.

- Solo le mostraba al abuelo como miraba mi tío abuelo duque al tío Terry cuando lo encontraba en cubierta besándose con Candy o como tío Terry el respondía… es que justo ahora si tío Terry estuviese aquí le podría decir al abuelo "Debes mantener la compostura, eres un caballero" – Contesto intentando imitar la voz del castaño esta vez.

Los esposos rompieron en una carcajada, esta vez los demás no quisieron quedarse ajenos a lo que ocurría, Fabrizio y Marion se acercaron para saber qué era eso que su hijo estaba haciendo y entretenía tanto a los padres del chico, llegaron hasta estos mirándolos divertidos.

- ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso que los hace reír? – Pregunto el joven mirando a su hijo.

- Nada papi… bueno la verdad no sé, el abuelo dice que acaba de descubrir que me gusta la actuación, mi abuela dice que en eso me parezco a tío Terry y yo no los entiendo… es que mira… mira a mi tío abuelo duque y a la tía abuela duquesa – Indico señalando con disimulo a la pareja, sabía que no debía hacerlo evidente, pues eso era de mala educación le había indicado su tío Manuelle en repetidas ocasiones. – Yo les dije que cuando eso pasaba en el barco, no eran ellos sino tío Terry y Candy quienes se besaban así todo enamorados, entonces él los reprendía, seguramente de estar ellos aquí tío Terry le diría a mi tío abuelo "Richard debes mantener la compostura, eres un caballero" – Una vez más imito al castaño.

Fabrizio elevo las cejas ante la sorpresa, mostró una gran sonrisa admirando la capacidad de su hijo para imitar a las personas, incluso ese ceño fruncido que lo hacía ver como un adulto en miniatura, ya había visto a su hijo hacerlo antes, sobre todo con Manuelle, pero cada parecía perfeccionarlo más, su mirada busco a los esposos Grandchester y dejo libre una carcajada.

- Eres increíble Joshua… creo que tu tío Terry no reprendería a su padre, por el contrario estaría feliz de verlo mostrarse cariño con su madre – Menciono desviando su mirada a sus padres quienes lo miraban sonriente – Es normal cuando dos personas se aman… ¿Acaso no ves cuantas veces beso a tu madre en un día? – Inquirió con un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

Marion se sonrojo antes las palabras de su esposo, desvió la mirada cuando sus suegros la miraron con esa sonrisa que decía "Que ellos se la pasaban prácticamente todo el día entre besos y caricias" pero es que con Fabrizio era difícil resistirse, deseaba mostrar compostura delante de sus suegros, pero su esposo no le daba tregua y de paso el embarazo había despertado nuevas ansias en ella, unos que hacían más intensos los deseos de estar con su esposo.

Manuelle que se hallaba cerca pudo escucharlo, coloco los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta de su cuñado, pensando – Si fuese por ti vivirías todo el tiempo encima de mi hermana, tú excedes los limites diarios para las muestras de cariño Fabrizio – Dejo ver media sonrisa al comprobar que justo en ese momento el chico rodeaba con sus brazos a Marion y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla, apoyando sus manos en el pronunciado vientre de la chica.

Joshua dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, considerando que lo que decía su padre podía ser cierto, pues si a él le gusta ver a sus padres mostrando su amor, seguro a su tío Terry también le gustaría ver a los suyos hacerlo, además así tendría una excusa para hacerlo él con Candy – Pensó y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras sus ojos se iluminaba. La conversación continuo por un par de minutos más hasta que uno de los trabajadores del puerto se acercó hasta ellos para anunciarles que debían seguirlo para comenzar a abordar el trasatlántico, como era de esperarse recibiendo ese trato preferencial que les correspondía al viajar con el duque de Grandchester, quien era el accionista mayoritario de la línea naviera a la cual pertenecía el barco.

* * *

_**Cautiva que entre cerrojos, **_

_**frente a la angosta ventana **_

_**dejas espaciar los ojos **_

_**por la campiña lejana, **_

_**¿de qué te sirve tener **_

_**en el pecho un ansia viva, **_

_**si eres libre para ver, **_

_**y para volar cautiva? **_

_**Siento mayor la amargura **_

_**de tu mal cuando te veo **_

_**con las alas en tortura **_

_**y en libertad el deseo. **_

_**Preso el pie y el alma alerta... **_

_**¡Qué morir frente a la vida! **_

_**¿Para qué ventana abierta **_

_**si no hay puerta de salida? **_

_**Alma cautiva y hermana **_

_**que en la campiña lejana **_

_**dejas espaciar los ojos, **_

_**¡que te quiten los cerrojos**_

_**o te cierren la ventana!**_

_**Cautiva. Enrique González.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	219. capitulo 63 parte 3

**Hola chicas aquí paso a dejarles el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten, les deseo un excelente fin de semana, buena vibra!**

* * *

**Capítulo 63**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Una vez más dormitaba en el sillón frente al ventanal mientras el libro que debería estar leyendo reposa sobre su abdomen, el cual se movía lentamente ante su respiración acompasada, sus piernas extendidas ante la posición de estar casi acostado en el mueble, le brindaban mayor comodidad y placer al momento de descanso el cual fue abandonado abruptamente ante el inesperado grito que hizo que se sobresaltase por lo que el libro termino estrellándose en el suelo.

- ¡Viva Luis XVI! – Grito Jean Pierre para después soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de su hermano.

- Pendejo. – Arrastro Jules la palabra mientras intentaba controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

- ¿Estás listo? ¿No te veo listo Jules? – Pregunto agarrando el libro y lanzándolo a la cama.

- Ya te dije que no voy… no tengo ánimos, prefiero quedarme aquí leyendo… - Hablaba al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Sera durmiendo. – Intervino el hermano mayor. – Si duermes más que un recién nacido, vamos Jules, ya pareces un viejo, ni Jean Paul se queda dormido en los sillones. – Dejándose caer sentado en la cama. – Solo serán un par de horas y así te distraes un poco.

- Solo quieres que haga el ridículo, tengo años que no agarro un taco, no profesionalmente, apenas he logrado montar nuevamente, como para competir con ustedes que se la mantienen activos en el deporte, espero y papá te escuche llamándolo viejo, para disfruta el golpe que te dará. – Acoto, sentándose al borde de la ventana, con las piernas extendida y cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

- No será la primera vez que no lo hagas, además no es nada profesional ya verás que apenas toques la pelota, dominaras el juego a la perfección… eso no se olvida Jules… solo vamos algunos compañeros de trabajo, claro ellos dijeron que llevarían barra, pero estoy seguro que le soltamos unos guiños de ojos, retorcemos la sonrisa y que terminamos con ellas en la cama… ¡Anímate hombre! Por Jean Paul no te preocupes, debe aceptar su realidad, ya no es un adolescente… Bueno nos vamos.

- ¿Tu no entiendes lo que es un no por respuesta Jean Pierre? – Inquirió mirándolo fijamente.

- No, por eso soy senador y la palabra rendirse no está en mi vocabulario. – Acoto ampliando la sonrisa.

- Estas muy celebre hoy. – Esbozo incorporándose, para después encaminarse al baño, dejando a Jean pasmado.

- ¿A dónde vas Jules? – Pregunto extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados.

- ¿Que no es evidente?... voy al baño, a ducharme, apúrate antes que cambie de opinión y no vaya a ningún lado, pero una cosa si te advierto, un partido y nos regresamos… no voy a revancha, ni festejar, ni nada, no estoy de ánimos, sabes que no quiero salir de la casa… - Hablaba desde la sala de baño.

- Esta bien… está bien, ya sé que estas esperando correspondencia, por si no lo has notado, no tenemos ninguna madrasta malvada, extraída de un cuento de hadas que pueda esconderte las cartas, llegue a la hora que llegue o el día que sea Ivette te la va a entregar. – Le dijo y se puso de pie, para salir de la habitación de Jules. – Estoy seguro que se alegraran de verte en el Black Watch, espero y la próxima semana logre convencerte de ir al Westchester. – Acoto refiriéndose a los clubes de polo más importante de toda Europa y de los cuales ellos eran miembros desde niños.

Después de cuarenta minutos y como si hubiesen acordado se encontraron en el pasillo cada uno saliendo de su habitación, Jules vestía unos breech blancos, con un suéter negro, el cual llevaba al frente el nombre del club y el escudo de este en color azul con una X blanca que lo atravesaba, en una manga el número dos al igual que en la espalda y en la otra manga llevaba la bandera de Francia, en su mano traía el bolso donde estaban, las botas, el casco, guantes, rodilleras y lentes protectores, mientras que Jean Pierre vestía de la misma manera, solo diferenciaba el número cuatro de su suéter.

Jean no quiso perder tiempo y dejarle a Jules opciones para arrepentirse por lo que se encamino, siendo seguido por su hermano, mientras bajaban las escaleras divisaron a sus hermanas jugando cartas en la sala, las cuales al percatarse de la presencia de los chicos, pausaron la jugadas.

- Vamos al Black Watch, cuando llegue Jean Paul le dicen y cuidado con hacer de las suyas, no crean que porque se quedan solas en la casa pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana. – Les advirtió Jean Pierre señalándolas.

- ¿No confías en nosotras? – Preguntaron al unísono.

- En ti si. – Acoto señalando a Johanna y desvió el dedo a Johanne. – En ti no, te conozco Johanne… mira que me entero de todo… conozco a medio Paris. – Se encamino sin esperar explicaciones de su hermana, siendo seguido por Jules, quien se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

- En ti no, te conozco Johanne. – Susurro la gemela a modo de burla y sacándole la lengua cuando su hermano le dio la espalda.

- Johanne no te burles de Pierre. – Acoto en el mismo tono Johanna.

- Si no es más que un machista… - Dijo cuando ya habían salido. – ¡Machista! – Le grito poniéndose de pie, en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

- Te escuche Johanne… - Dijo Jean Pierre tomándola por sorpresa, lo que hizo que el corazón de la castaña se le instalara en la garganta.

- Ya Pierre déjala o me quedo. – Acoto Jules siendo más cómplice de las chicas.

- Está bien. – Dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Jules para después mirar una vez más a su hermana. – Y tú estás castigada, no vas a la fiesta de la familia Bettencourt… y si sigues con ese comportamiento te voy a comprometer con Frédéric Oudéa. – Le dijo seriamente y Johanne lo miro horrorizada y con la ira subiéndole de golpe.

- Ya vámonos. – Intervino Jules una vez más jalándolo por el brazo. Se encaminaron al carro y mientras subían el chico le pregunto. - ¿Quién es Frédéric Oudéa?

- Es el chico algo retrasado y feo que ninguna de las jóvenes quiere para casarse, créeme que es feo el desgraciado. – Le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Y porque le harías algo así a Johanne? – Inquirió y su pregunta fue opacada por el sonido del motor del vehículo.

- Porque es el único heredero del dueño del banco Société Générale. – Acoto poniendo en marcha el carro.

- Sabes que no lo voy a permitir, no si ella no lo quiere. – Expuso Jules seriamente. Jean Pierre sabía a qué se debía esa respuesta de Jules y por qué el tono molesto en su voz. – Así que puedes ir olvidándote de algún proyecto con ese banco, Johanne se casara con quien ella decida y punto.

- No lo hare, solo se lo digo por molestarla y para que me respete, además aún están muy jóvenes para casarlas, no quiero verlas vestidas de novia, ni siquiera quiero que ningún hombre las toque. – La voz de Jean Pierre se hizo dura ante los celos fraternales.

- Si ya no van a ser monjas Jean Pierre. – Expuso Jules soltando una carcajada. – ¿No pensaras que van a morir vírgenes? Hasta ahora no tenemos como meta canonizar a nadie en la familia. – Hablaba divertido, mientras esperaban el cambio de la luz del semáforo.

- Me has salido más mente abierta de lo que pensé. – Acoto Jean Pierre. – No claro que no, pero no quiero imaginar a mis hermanas con unos perros como nosotros… no hasta que se casen, no quiero que anden por ahí de fiesta en fiesta, aprovechando el mínimo rincón en los jardines para saciar la lujuria y que después tengan el descaro de casarse con velo. ¿No crees que hoy en día ya no respetan a Dios? Tendrías que verle la cara a Liliane cuando se casó solo hace unos meses, se creía la virgen María, le faltaba nada más la areola, encima del velo… y yo por dentro que me decía, pobre cabrón este… - Hablaba cuando la luz cambio y siguieron con su camino.

- ¿Se casó Liliane? – Pregunto Jules sorprendido y Jean asintió en silencio. – ¿Con quién? – Inquirió interesado.

- Con Stéphane Richard, ¿Pero porque tanto interés? – Pregunto Jean Pierre, desviando la mirada del camino y observando a Jules.

- No, por nada. – Respondió el joven perdiendo la mirada en el paisaje, su hermano fue consiente de la situación por lo que abrió la boca ante el asombro.

- Te la tiraste, ¡Tú también te la tiraste! – Dijo impresionado, sin poder creérselo. – La muy… la muy… - Intentaba modular palabras, pero se sentía burlado e impresionado, al saber que la chica también se había acostado con su hermano, aunque de eso hace mucho tiempo no redime la aberración que hizo.

- Mira al frente que nos vamos a estrellar. – Expuso Jules desviando el tema de conversación.

- ¡Que estoy mirando al frente! – inmediatamente clavando la mirada al camino. – Ahora no se a cuál de los dos engatuso primero. – Acoto sin aun querer abandonar el tema.

- Jean, ya está bien si, para mí no fue nada importante, ella estaba dispuesta a acompañarnos a Florence y a mí en la cama, solo fue una noche… además de que te quejas si tú también te enredaste con su hermana. – Le recordó Jules intencionalmente para que dejara de lado tanto horror.

- Muy distinto, eso fue muy distinto, yo no sabía que eran hermanas, me entere después, pero Lilianne si sabía que tú y yo éramos hermanos, lo hizo intencionalmente, era una mujer fría y calculadora, seguramente quiso vengarse porque se enteró que yo había estado con Laure y te utilizo pendejo. – Le dijo queriendo burlarse de Jules.

- Te aseguro que si me utilizo no importa, mas disfrute yo con las dos. – Acoto Jules levantándose de hombros despreocupadamente. – Se rindieron al juego que propuse, quien utilizo en ese caso fui yo, y ya deja el drama que para eso Shakespeare lo exploto bastante.

- Y qué tal si intentamos con dos más para que te hagan… - Apenas intentaba hablar cuando Jules lo detuvo.

- No me interesa, ya no Jean Pierre y no empieces… porque me bajo y regreso a casa. – Le advirtió sabiendo el tema que tomaría.

- Esta bien, que te vas a regresar si ya estamos por llegar… dejare el tema. – Acoto tranquilamente.

- Como me gustaría que Edith te pateara el culo, para después verte sufrir y si vienes a pedir un consejo ¿Sabes a donde te voy a mandar? – Le pregunto incorporándose en el asiento.

- ¿Al molino rojo? – Contesto con pregunta y elevando una ceja.

- A la mierda, para allá derechito es que te vas a ir… estas así porque crees tener muy seguro el amor, deberías aprender a valorarlo un poco más… solo imagina que Edith algún día te falte y entonces sabrás que no soy un pendejo que anda llorando por los rincones aferrado a un imposible, estoy luchando por lo que siento y quiero… tendrías que ser muy macho Jean Pierre, para aceptar que verdaderamente necesitas una mujer para vivir y no me refiero a cualquier mujer, sino a esa que te llene por completo. – Finiquito cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y desviando la mirada a las instalaciones del Black Watch que les daba la bienvenida.

A Jean Pierre la sonrisa se le congelo lentamente, con la mirada en el camino, trago en seco y una presión se instaló en su pecho ante las palabras de Jules, él sabía mejor que nadie cuán importante era Edith para él, que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, la ha imaginado como su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, no ha pensado un solo segundo que sería de su vida sin ella y ese segundo su hermano acaba de ponérselo en la cabeza, logrando angustiarlo.

El imponente edificio blanco de tres pisos a las afueras de Paris, les daba la bienvenida, estacionaron frente a una de las entradas dobles de cristales, en ese momento el joven a cargo del servicio de voiturier, abrió la puerta del vehículo, Jean Pierre bajo con bolso en mano, siendo seguido por Jules, el mayor de los Leblanc entregó las llaves del auto y se dispusieron a entrar, siendo recibidos por dos botones, quienes le pidieron los bolsos.

- Buenas tardes señor Leblanc, ¿Algún campo en específico? – Pregunto uno de los jóvenes.

- Al tercer campo Patrick. – Respondió Jean Pierre, mientras caminaban por la recepción.

La mirada verde gris recorría el lugar, percatándose que el club estaba exactamente igual, los pisos de mármol, las arañas de cristales de bacarat, la decoración en colores sobrios y elegantes, debido a la exclusividad del sitio, por algo era el club platinium con renombre mundial, que no solo se limitaba a ser un club para polo, también, había canchas de golf, tenis y críquet, contaba con piscinas, el edificio poseía tres restaurantes cinco estrellas, con la más extensa variedad culinaria tanto nacional como internacional, salones para conferencia y eventos especiales, el ala norte estaba dedicada especialmente al hotel, en el cual la gran mayoría se quedaba después de un partido y donde tantas veces él mismo paso noches con mujeres que ni siquiera conocía.

- ¡Pierre! – Alguien llamaba a su hermano, logrando captar también su atención, desvió la mirada y vio a cuatro hombres sentados en los muebles fumando, con tragos en mano y llevaban uniformes de polo, solo que tres de ellos llevaban el suéter, en color blanco, dejándole claro que estos serían los contrincantes.

Jean Pierre se encamino y él solo lo siguió al estar algo cerca reconoció a tres de los hombres, con los cuales habían salido a reuniones, todos de la misma calaña que ellos, perros de linaje, como muchos les llamaban, cuando los veían llegar a las fiestas más exclusivas de Paris y fuera de este también.

- ¡Jules Louis! – Saludaron sonrientes y emocionados al ver al joven por lo que se pusieron de pie.

- Yvon Collin. – Dijo Jules sonriente al tiempo que se abrazaban y se daban un beso en cada mejilla.

- El imbécil de tu hermano no nos dijo que habías regresado. – Acoto Jean Claude Gaudin, saludando afectuosamente a Jules, mientras a él le repugnaba el olor a cigarro, nunca antes este olor fue problema para él, aunque no fumaba podría estar tranquilamente compartiendo con fumadores, pero ahora le parecía demasiado fuerte tanto que le causaba nauseas, respiro profundamente, tratando de controlar su estómago y la molestia en las fosas nasales.

- Solo tengo unas semanas. – Acoto el joven alejándose del abrazo y recibiendo el de Philippe Adnot.

- ¿Y recién ahora es que sales a disfrutar? ¿Cuéntanos como te fue en América? – Pregunto uno de ellos entusiasmado.

- Me encontraba cansado por el viaje, me fue bien. – Respondió Jules al tiempo que tomaba asiento al igual que los demás hombre, sin querer adentrarse mucho en su estadía en Estados Unidos.

- Se te extrañaba amigo… las fiestas no son iguales sin el grupo completo. – Acoto uno de ellos, desviando la mirada de Jules y enfocándola en el trasero de una mujer que pasaba cerca, tratando de disimular, pero solo logro que los demás se dieran cuenta y observaron a la fémina que la intercepto otra con entusiasmo, a pocos pasos de los hombre reunidos, sin siquiera prestarles atención.

- ¡Judit! No te reconocía con ese maravilloso peinado. – Saludo una de las mujeres a la otra, mientras se besaban y los hombres no pudieron evitar escuchar.

- Oh Rachel… es que vengo del salón de belleza, Lavaud es un artista. – Respondió con una brillante sonrisa, mientras los hombres se miraron entre ellos con desconcierto, ante la conversación tan superficial que mantenían las mujeres, a excepción de Jules que estaba tratando de controlar las náuseas que le causaban el olor a cigarros.

- Se te ve muy bien, son naturales o hechos con pinzas. – Pregunto Judit tomando con cuidado un bucle rubio.

- Hechos con pinzas… pero quedaron muy bien ¿Verdad? – Pregunto elevando una ceja a modo de superioridad.

- Perfectos quedaron, esta noche tu esposo no te perdonara… el muy imbécil que ni te merece. – Reprocho Rachel, sintiendo molestia sabía que el esposo de su amiga era todo un mujeriego.

Gaudin tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no soltar la carcajada, mientras que Jean Claude le dio una jalada al cigarro y soltó el humo lentamente, aumentando con esto la tortura de Jules que ya sentía que empezaba a sudar frio.

- Pero si esta buenísima. – Le susurro Philippe a Jean Pierre, a modo de complicidad y una vez más prestaban atención a la conversación de las mujeres.

- No puedo hacer nada, así es mi esposo. – Hablo con resignación Judit. – En cambio tú si estas cada vez más hermosa… esos zapatos están maravilloso ¿Te los regalo tu esposo? – Pregunto admirando el calzado.

- No… tiene tiempo que no me regala nada, me tiene olvidada. – Acoto con tristeza en su voz. – Se la pasa todo el día en la oficina y cuando sale se va de fiesta con los amigos. – La voz de la mujer denotaba impotencia y una vez más los hombres se miraron entre sí.

- Ah no, eso sí que no… al menos mi esposo aun me consiente y está pendiente de mi… amiga o le dices a tu esposo que te preste atención o te entretienes con el chofer o con el jardinero… que estoy segura mataran por complacerte, además de que están más jóvenes y son más eficientes… y lo mejor de todo tu esposo no tiene por qué enterarse. – Acoto sonriente y con complicidad, por lo que los hombres abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y esta vez evitaron el mirarse entre ellos, sintiéndose más de uno temeroso ante los consejos que las amigas pueden darles a sus esposas, bueno al menos a los que estaban casados, que evidentemente tragaron en seco, tratando de disimular.

- ¡¿Qué cosas dices Judit?! – Pregunto entre sonriente y sorprendida. – Bueno voy tarde a mi clase de tenis, espero vernos muy pronto y salimos de compras… o tomarnos un té.

- Por su puesto… claro, Rachel… te llamare la próxima semana, para pautar el día.

- Bueno, preciosa. No te digo que te cuides porque como te cuides más nos vas a dejar a todas a la altura de los talones, estás divina. – Acoto despidiéndose de besos en las mejillas, unos de los hombres siguieron con la mirada a Rachel y los demás a Judit.

- Evitare que Amel se reúna con sus amigas… despediré al chofer y al jardinero… buscare unos viejos. – Susurro uno de los hombres angustiado por lo que acaba de escuchar, los demás rieron abiertamente.

- Al cocinero también y que no se te olvide el mayordomo. – Acoto Yvon en medio de una carcajada.

Las bromas no se hicieron esperar en el grupo, llegando a la conclusión de que no contratarían a hombres para sus casas o si lo hacían que pasaran los cincuenta años, las carcajadas masculinas inundaban el lugar envuelto en olor a lucky strike y whisky Irlandés.

- Louis, cuéntanos ¿Cómo esta Wells? ¿Aún sigue de tacaño?… - Dijo uno de ellos codeando al otro a modo de complicidad y soltando una carcajada desviando el tema de conversación, para después darle una jalada al cigarro en su mano y soltar el humo lentamente sin desviar la mirada de Jules. – Seguramente la mujer se le ve con el chofer… hace unos meses la conocí por una revista, acerca de economía americana y si esta como mandada por Dios, Frank ya no da para mantener a ese monumento satisfecha… y menos él que toda la vida ha sido un obseso con los negocios.

Jules no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula y quedarse mirándolo fijamente, tratando de controlar la rabia que le causaba al menos escuchar el nombre de Frank, pero sobre todo como se expresaba el hombre de Elisa, mientras sus latidos se hicieron intensos y apretaba los bordes del sillón, para soportar el olor a cigarrillos y las palabras de su amigo.

- Bueno no perdamos el tiempo… - Intervino Jean Pierre poniéndose de pie, al ver la reacción fría de su hermano. – Claude si no dejas ese trago ahora mismo, terminaras cayendo del caballo. – Dijo riendo tratando de evitar que sus amigos se percatasen de la tensión en Jules el cual había palidecido y sus manos temblaban aun cuando estaban aferradas al sillón, no comprendía porque hablar de Frank lo descontrolaba tanto.

- Te aseguro que les ganare así me tome cinco, ten paciencia, aún tenemos mucho tiempo. – Respondió, sentado cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas.

- Yo me adelantare… necesito un poco de aire fresco – Acoto Jules y su voz se escuchó ronca aun cuando quiso controlarla, no sabía por cuanto podía seguir soportando el humo y sus impulsos de sacarle los dientes a Claude, por lo que se puso de pie y se encamino, Jean Pierre observo a su hermano alejarse con paso seguro y ante la mirada de desconcierto de su compañeros de trabajo no pudo más que sentarse una vez más, para dejarle tiempo a solas a Jules.

- ¿Le paso algo? – Pregunto uno de ellos observando a Jean y en su mirada bailaba el desconcierto.

- No… ya saben cómo es Jules. – Acoto, tratando de justificar el comportamiento del chico.

Jules empujo con una de sus manos una de las puertas que lo llevaban a los campos, apenas estuvo al aire libre respiro profundamente, para controlar las náuseas que lo azotaban, en definitiva el lunes iría a hacerse algunas pruebas de laboratorio, porque no comprende por qué su organismo se ha descontrolado de tal manera.

Decidió caminar hasta el tercer campo, donde se llevaría a cabo el partido de polo, aun cuando era una gran distancia decidió hacerlo, tratando con esto de no pensar, de dejar su mente en blanco ya que no quería recordar que estaba lejos de América, no quería pensar porque sus emociones estaban completamente desestabilizadas, todo él estaba desmoronado sin embargo aún tenía en sus manos la esperanza, aun Elisa corría en su venas y cada vez con más fuerza, porque la extrañaba como nunca ha extrañado a nada ni a nadie, ella se metió en él con fuerza y convicción, con eso el tiempo y la distancia no son suficiente.

La brisa fría rozaba sus mejillas y agitaba sus cabellos, tranquilizando un poco sus nervios estomacales, estaba seguro que eran estos los que le provocaban las náuseas, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba caminando y mucho menos la distancia recorrida, sus ojos se toparon con los seis caballos trotando libremente en los corrales, seguramente ya los empleados del club los habían sacado para prepararlos para el partido, sin embargo no diviso a ningún hombre encargado de ellos por lo que supuso estarían buscando las monturas.

Se acercó a las barandas de madera pintadas en blanco y los observo por varios minutos, perdiendo la mirada verde gris en los recovecos que hacían los animales, uno de ellos en particular, abandono el grupo y se acercó quedándose parado a poco metros de él y lo miraba con sus grandes, enigmáticos, profundos y hermosos ojos negros, atrayéndolo como si su mirada fuese un imán, sin darse cuenta a Jules se le curvaron los labios en una ligera sonrisa, sintiendo una conexión con ese ejemplar, marrón chocolate, que tenía una mancha blanca en la frente la cual se dividía en dos, en ese momento solo eran él y el animal, no eran conscientes de los demás caballos galopando alrededor, Jules se maravillaba al ver cómo le movía las orejas y los mulos le vibraban.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, sin preguntarse si estaba permitido o no subió a la barda y de un salto estuvo en la parte de adentro del corral, el animal no era temeroso, por el contrario con sus movimientos de cabeza lo retaba, su larga, abundante y brillante cola empezó a moverse con estilo y elegancia de un lugar a otro dando la impresión de ser un péndulo que lo hipnotizaba por completo.

Jules se colocó de cuclillas y admiraba desde abajo al animal, el cual dio dos pasos y se acercó más a él a quien el corazón, empezó a latirle fuertemente, aun no superaba definitivamente el temor por los caballos, pero lo vio pasar de largo y no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, quedándose inmóvil se sorprendió al verlo caminar y hacer un circulo entorno a él, quien dejo libre una carcajada de asombro la cual se congelo al verlo detenerse una vez más delante de él que permanecía de cuclillas, en ese momento sus cabellos se agitaron ante el resoplido del animal, fue en ese momento que el joven se percató de que no era un caballo, sino una yegua.

- ¿No me digas que me estas coqueteando? – Pregunto divertido, su interés y sorpresa aumento cuando el animal hizo un movimiento enérgico con la cabeza como si estuviese asintiendo y él elevaba la cabeza para mirarla mejor, con la sonrisa anclada en sus labios, sintió algo frio y húmedo en su frente y no era más que la nariz de la yegua la cual rozo en la frente del joven. – Ten un poco de paciencia, aun no salgo de mi asombro. – Dijo extendiendo sus manos y acariciando uno de los muslos del animal, sintiendo esa energía que ellos poseen. – Eres hermosa y coqueta también. – Acoto riendo mientras palmeaba tiernamente al animal.

- Señor, disculpe. – Se dejó escuchar la voz de uno de los hombres encargado de los animales, Jules desvió la mirada al joven y en ese momento la yegua giro su cuerpo y se alejó galopando hacia donde se encontraban los demás. – Es que vamos a ensillarlos, si nos permite. – Pidió con precaución el chico.

- Si… si claro. – Acoto Jules poniéndose de pie y estaba por saltar la baranda una vez más cuando su mirada capto al animal galopando nuevamente hacia él. – No me voy. – Dijo riendo mientras acariciaba la crin del animal y se sentó sobre la baranda.

- ¿Sorcière se muestra amable? es raro eso en ella, porque siempre es esquiva. – Acoto el joven sorprendido.

- Creo que el nombre le va muy bien, porque me ha hechizado. – Acoto Jules perdido en los ojos grandes y negros del animal, recordando cuanto le gustaban estos animales a Elisa, eran su gran pasión y sabía que a ella le encantaría esta bruja hechicera. – ¿Está a la venta? – Pregunto desviando la mirada al hombre.

- No lo creo señor, son para el uso exclusivo del club. - Respondió el joven acomodando las monturas sobre las barandas.

- Podría hablar con el gerente… mientras permítame ensillarla, la utilizare en el partido. – Acoto saltando una vez más dentro del corral y empezó la labor de colocar la montura, enamorándose de la belleza del animal, acariciándole a segundos el lomo, quería hablarle, pero no quería que el joven pensara que estaba loco.

Al terminar la labor, le regalo varias caricias detrás de las orejas y el animal movía la cola con elegancia, aun cuando el joven se la había trenzado para el evento, espero un rato tomándola por las riendas, fortaleciendo con la yegua esa conexión que los unió al instante, mientras el joven ensillaba a los demás caballos, cuando estaba por terminar llegaron dos jóvenes más a ayudarle para llevar los animales hasta el campo de polo.

Jules decidió que él mismo llevaría a Sorcière, por lo que la monto y se acomodaba en la silla cuando sintió a la yegua relajarse ante su peso, moviendo sus patas con gracia, demostrando emoción al ser montada, apenas golpeo los costados del animal con las botas y esta se encamino con paso lento, pero elegante.

- Espero que me ayudes a realizar un buen trabajo y no hacer el ridículo. – Hablaba el joven como si se tratase de una persona, pensaba continuar con la conversación pero diviso a varios metros a los chicos, los cuales le hicieron varias señas, por lo que agito las riendas y golpeo con sus talones una vez más los costados de la yegua instándola a galopar y en menos de un minuto se encontró reunido con el grupo, jalo las riendas para frenar a Sorcière y esta se levantó en sus dos patas, sin poder evitar que Jules temiese un poco ante la acrobacia.

- Jules ve a colocarte el equipo. – Acoto Jean Pierre con la cabeza elevada al mirarlo encima del caballo.

El joven bajo de la yegua, con agilidad acomodo las riendas y le palmeo suavemente el cuello al animal, logrando que esa le regalara un ligero temblor, se encamino a las bancas y tomo asiento cerca de su bolso de donde saco las rodilleras, colocándoselas sin ningún apuro, al igual que los guantes, el casco y los lentes.

- Puedes dejar el maquillaje para después Jules. –Acoto uno de los chicos que revisaba su taco, pidiéndole con esto que se diese prisa.

El joven no respondió solo le mostro el dedo medio de manera vulgar, para después buscar en su bolso la cuerda para asegurar el taco a su muñeca, al tiempo que todos soltaron las carcajadas.

- Sigue igual de obstinado Louis. – Intervino uno de ellos haciéndoselo saber a Jean Pierre. – No ha cambiado nada. – La voz del chico era alegre, en ningún momento mostro reproche, por el contrario se encontraba feliz de ver nuevamente a Jules que aunque siempre había sido el más joven del grupo, siempre demostraba ser más maduro, aunque esto no lo eximia de divertirse a lo grande cuando se daban las celebraciones, siendo siempre, buen amigo, prudente y atento.

- No creas, ha cambiado y mucho, te sorprendería el darte cuenta. – Respondió Jean Pierre y se encamino al caballo, que había elegido, subiendo a este con maestría. – La verdad es que nunca hemos parecidos hermanos, bueno al menos en las actitudes.

Después de varios minutos, cada uno ocupaba los caballos o yeguas que habían elegidos, dirigiéndose al extremo del campo que les correspondía, los jueces se preparaban y revisaban que las porterías se encontraran en perfecto estado, las cuales eran conformadas por dos postes de mimbre, después de revisar todo, se acercó el juez en su caballo y los dos equipos se reunieron alrededor de él atentos a que soltara la pelota, para así dar el primer golpe y escaparse lo más rápido posible.

La pelota rodo entre las patas de los caballos y los tacos, que hacían el intento de golpearla y sacarla del grupo, fue Jean Pierre quien logro el golpe acertado, elevándola y girando al caballo tan rápido como podía, escapándose del remolino que tenían formado los demás hombres, galopo en el animal y le dio un segundo toque, mandándola cada vez más lejos de ellos pero más cerca de la portería.

Jules se levantó ligeramente de la silla de montar y quedando sostenido por las piernas, afirmadas en los estribos y creando presión con sus rodillas sobre la cabalgadura, adoptando la posición de juego, al poco tiempo del partido supo que Jean Pierre tenía razón, el deporte no se olvidaba solo con tener el taco en su mano, adelantarse por fuera, esperando que su hermano le hiciese el pase al golpear la pelota la primera vez fue suficiente para permanecer activo en el partido, la mantuvo un rato bloqueándole el paso a los contrincantes, esperado a que Yvon se posicionara, al verlo despejado le dio un gran toque e insto a Sorcière a galopar, un segundo golpe a la pelota y quedo lo suficientemente cerca de Yvon para que la recuperara e hiciera el gol esperado.

El partido capto toda su atención y durante las horas que duró el torneo Elisa no ocupo sus pensamientos, compartía con su hermano y sus amigos entre risas, seguro porque tenía la esperanza de que la respuesta de Elisa no tardaría en llegar y sabía que no volvería a compartir con él de esta manera porque apenas escapara con Elisa nunca más podría regresar a Francia o al menos a acercarse a su familia, salvo que ellos lo visitasen o por lo menos hasta que Frank muera, esa es su mayor esperanza, sería la única manera de que puedan estar en paz.

Terminaron de jugar entrada las siete de la noche, los amigos de Jean los invitaron a celebrar la victoria del equipo de los hermanos Leblanc, en uno de los bares del club, pero solo basto una mirada de Jules para que Jean Pierre comprendiera que él no estaba dispuesto a tomar, por lo que el joven se negó, ya mucho había logrado con sacarlo de casa, además él tenía que visitar a Edith temprano por lo que se despidieron, no sin antes planear otro partido para el fin de semana, los derrotado querían la revancha.

Jean Pierre se despedía de sus amigos en el salón principal del club, los cuales alargaban la despedida con amenas conversaciones, percatándose de que Jules no estaba a su lado, lo busco con la mirada por el lobby y no lo vio, por lo que pidió permiso a sus amistades y se encamino hasta uno de los botones.

- ¿Harris no has visto a mi hermano? – Pregunto, sabía que todos lo conocían en el club.

- Si señor, su hermano está en la oficina del gerente. – Respondió el joven que lo vio entrar.

- ¿En la oficina del gerente? – Haciendo la pregunta más para él mismo, pero el chico asintió en silencio, Jean Pierre le palmeo el hombro y se encamino, estaba por llegar cuando vio salir a Jules sonriente de la oficina.

- ¿No vamos? – Pregunto el joven con entusiasmo.

- Si… si claro ¿Y eso? – Inquirió el hermano mayor dirigiendo la mirada al sobre que Jules traía en sus manos.

- Es un recibo de pago. – Contesto al tiempo que se encaminaban a la salida.

- De que… ¿Has comprado acciones? – Pregunto divertido, mientras esperaban a que le trajeran el vehículo.

- No, compre a Sorcière. – Fue su respuesta y una gran sonrisa se anclaba en sus labios.

- Ahora te gustan las brujas. – Acoto quitándose el bolso al mismo tiempo que Jules y se lo entregaban al botones que los coloco en el asiento trasero del vehículo y ellos subían a este despidiéndose del empleado con gestos manuales.

- Hechicera que es muy distinto y es la yegua que monte hoy. – Dijo relajándose en el asiento.

- ¿Jules no crees que hay suficientes caballos en la casa, como para que compres uno por capricho? – Pregunto con la mirada en el camino.

- No lo compre por capricho, lo compre porque me gusto y porque puedo hacerlo. – Objeto sacando la mano por la ventanilla y sintiendo el aire frio estrellarse contra la palma de su mano. – Y no es para mí de todas maneras.

- Está bien no me des explicaciones si me vas a salir con tus malas respuestas… - La voz de Jean Pierre fue seria mientras tensaba la mandíbula, le molestaron las palabras de su hermano, solo le estaba dando un consejo.

- Jean. – Musito Jules soltando un suspiro.- No quise ser grosero, solo que quieres controlar mis acciones, como si yo no supiese lo que hago, tengo veintiséis años, creo que he madurado lo suficiente para tomar decisiones correctas.

- Si se nota. – Susurro el mayor de los Leblanc. – Jules… no sé qué paso, ni que te dio esa mujer, lo que sé es que te tiene a sus pies, estoy seguro que bailaras el son que ella toque, piensas en ella todo el día, vas a terminar enloqueciendo… no tienes que decirme que has comprado la yegua para ella, porque es evidente.

- ¿Crees que terminare enloqueciendo? – Dijo soltando media carcajada. – Te has dado cuenta que he comprado la yegua para Elisa, pero no te has dado cuenta que ya estoy loco… ya no tengo remedio Jean… haría cualquier cosa, por cerrar los ojos en este instante y abrirlos abrazado a ella. – Y un nuevo suspiro salía de su pecho, al tiempo que las lágrimas se arremolinaban en su garganta, dándole la pelea para no mostrarse débil delante de su hermano.

- ¿Le extrañas? – Pregunto Jean Pierre convirtiéndose en ese momento en cómplice y confidente de Jules, siendo más amigos que hermanos.

- No tienes la mínima idea Jean… extraño… anhelo ese infierno que se desataba entre su piel y la mía.- Su voz termino quebrándose ante las lágrimas. – Durante todo este tiempo que he estado lejos de ella, cuando estoy a solas en mi cuarto solo quiero escuchar su voz rompiendo el silencio con mi nombre… - Se limpió bruscamente la lagrima que corrió por su mejilla. – Quiero que llegue a arreglar mi vida con su boca, con sus besos… - El sollozo hizo que su cuerpo vibraba.

Jean Pierre orillo el auto y lo detuvo, sintiéndose conmovido ante la situación de su hermano, era doloroso verlo de esa manera sufriendo por una mujer que no era su madre, las veces que lo vio llorar fue por la ausencia que había dejado Germaine, pero ahora volvía a quebrarse por la mujer que amaba.

- Ven acá pendejo. – Le dijo extendiendo los brazos y refugiándolo fuerte entre los de él. – Ya verás que dentro de poco la tendrás nuevamente dejándote sin aliento, estás loco por tirártela, eso es lo que te está matando. – Acoto frotando con energía la espalda de Jules, quien dejo libre media carcajada a través del llanto.

- No es solo eso Jean… es más, mucho más… yo no pensé que la felicidad tuviese un límite… - No podía dejar de llorar aferrado a su hermano mayor. – Tenía la esperanza de que fuese eterna.

- Y ahora crees en eternidades ¿No me digas que crees en vampiros también?… vamos Jules nada es eterno… y si la felicidad no es eterna, pero la tristeza y soledad tampoco lo son, ya llegara el momento es que se rencuentren nuevamente. – Alejándose de él mirando el verde gris ahogado por las lágrimas, le palmeo la mejilla. - Vamos porque si nos tardamos más, se va a preocupar Jean Paul, eso si es que ya está en la casa y no anda por ahí buscando mujeres… cree que soy un mocoso y no sé qué tiene sus relaciones por fuera.

- Déjalo ser Jean, seguramente no está preparado aun para casarse nuevamente… me gustaría que lo hiciera, que encuentre una mujer que ahogue su soledad.

- Estoy viejo para madrastras. – Dijo poniendo en marcha el auto, aun les quedaba unos diez minutos de trayecto, el cual recorrieron en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a la mansión Leblanc, cansados después de más de cuatro horas fuera de esta, ambos entraban mientras conversaban entretenidamente, acerca de que si Jean Paul no había llegado era un milagro encontrar la casa en pie, si habían dejado a las gemelas solas por tanto tiempo, cuando a Jules lo intercepto Ivette y le entrego un sobre, él al ver el remitente lanzo al mueble el sobre que contenía el certificado de adquisición de Sorcière, que traía en la mano y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Jean Pierre al verlo solo le palmeo el hombro en gesto de complicidad y subió a su cuarto a darse una ducha.

Jules se quedó admirando el sobre sintiendo que la ansiedad lo dominaba, se encontró solo en la sala, pero no quiso leerla en ese lugar, prefirió subir a su habitación, cuando llego a esta se sentó al borde de la cama y a medida que rasgaba el sobre su corazón latía demasiado rápido, hasta se sentía estúpido por el temblor en sus manos, saco la hoja y la desdoblo, constatando que era la letra de Elisa y el pecho se le iba a reventar ante los latidos, se le hacía imposible controlar esa sonrisa que se había anclado en sus labios, sin perder más tiempo quería saber si esta misma semana, viajaría a América.

_**Chicago 4 Octubre 1.922 **_

_**Jules, sé que lo que te voy a decir no es fácil, solo te pido por favor compréndeme.**_

_**Te amo, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides, así que no vengas a buscarme, no lo hagas porque no iré contigo a ningún lado, no puedo dejar a Frank, él es el padre de mi hijo y no puedo arrebatárselo, como comprenderás tampoco yo voy a dejarlo, Frederick para mi está por encima de todo, por encima del amor, por encima de cualquier cosa.**_

_**Debes olvidarme y tratar de hacer tu vida, lo que había entre nosotros solo era un juego ¿Lo recuerdas? Bien termino, llego a su fin.**_

_**No es necesario que respondas nada, no quiero que me escribas más, por favor deja que continúe con mi esposo y mi hijo, ellos son mi familia, la verdadera, te agradezco, no me busques problemas ya fueron suficientes. **_

_**A pesar de todo fue un placer conocerte.**_

_**Elisa de Wells. **_

Jules al terminar de leer sentía las lágrimas arder al borde de sus ojos y un remolino de emociones arrastrándolo al mismo infierno, su corazón lo sentía latir con una velocidad nunca antes alcanzada, un sollozo se escapó de su pecho, pero no salieron las lágrimas, no se derramaron estando al margen no lograron rebasarlo y todos las recuerdos de lo vivido junto a Elisa desfilaba ante sus ojos sin ningún orden y demasiado rápido, los recuerdos se atropellaban entre si siendo enmarcados por la sonrisa de la joven, su respiración se agito inmediatamente y el papel escapo de sus manos estrellándose en la alfombra, mientras la mirada de él se perdía, no lo podía creer, le parecía la más absurda de las pesadillas, quería hablar para al menos darse ánimos, pero la voz no le salía, ni siquiera lograba moverse, solo se dejaba envolver por la tiniebla que le estaba nublando la razón.

Trato de respirar, de hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones y la sangre circulara nuevamente, pues sentía que se había detenido, la presión en el pecho lo estaba asfixiando, inhalo profundamente para poder ser consciente de lo que lo rodeaba, pero esa acción solo logro despertar a algo irreconocible, estiro la pierna y pateo con todas sus fuerzas la mesa de noches haciendo que esta se estrellara contra la pared del frente, la lámpara se hizo añicos y la mesa ante el golpe expulso las gavetas. Al hacer esto sintió como el peso se alivianaba un poco y quería deshacerse de este, quería sacar ese peso de su alma, en realidad quería librarse de esta para no sentir, para que este proceso de tortura no lo matara, se puso de pie y se encamino hasta el primer mueble que tenía cerca pero esta vez utilizo su manos, para desbaratarlo a golpes, seguidamente llevo sus puños y los estrello en el espejo, haciéndose trizas los nudillos, veía la sangre, pero no sentía dolor, no sentía cansancio, no sentía nada, solo una energía que los desbordaba y no le permitía detenerse en su arrebato, en su locura.

Jean Pierre se estaba duchando cuando el estrépito lo hizo sobresaltarse, pensó que tal vez sería algún recipiente que se le había caído a alguno de los sirvientes, pero no había pasado un minuto cuando los estruendos se desataron en una avalancha, por lo que con las rapidez que le era posible, se colocó una bata de baño y tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta para salir de su habitación cuando unos llamados desesperados golpeaban la hoja de madera, abrió rápidamente y se encontró con sus hermanas llorando presas del miedo.

- Jean es Jules… se ha vuelto loco… - Le hizo saber Johanna llorando.

- Quédense aquí. – Les ordeno y él se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Jules donde entro sin siquiera llamar encontrándoselo destruyendo todo a su paso. - ¡Jules! – Le grito pero este no se inmuto continuo como si no lo hubiese escuchado, por lo que se acercó hasta este y lo tomo por un brazo. – ¿Qué demonios haces? – Le pregunto sumamente molesto por todo el desastre causado, percatándose de la sangre que bañaba sus manos y había manchado el pantalón blanco de equitación.

- ¡Déjame y lárgate! – Le respondió a punto de grito sacudiéndose el agarre violentamente logrando que Jean Pierre retrocediera dos pasos.

- ¡Respeta pedazo de pendejo! – Le reprendió dándole un fuerte empujón. - ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Le preguntaba empujándolo violentamente. – Esta casa la respetas, deja de destrozar las cosas… - Decía mientras Jules lo miraba a los ojos y Jean Pierre no esperaba que el joven respondiera empujándolo tan fuertemente que lo hizo caer sentado, en un cuerpo a cuerpo definitivamente Jules le ganaba por altura y fuerza.

- ¡No es tu maldito problema lo que me pase! – Le grito con toda la ira que lo estaba consumiendo, con los nervios incontrolables, se encontraba demasiado alterado y dolido como para caer en cuenta y controlar su comportamiento.

Jean Pierre se puso de pie sin salir del asombro, con el pecho adolorido ante el empujón y aún más molesto con Jules, se encamino a este y sin dejarlo espabilar le atino un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula.

- ¿No es mi maldito problema?… pero sí lo era cuando querías que te ayudara, no es culpa de ninguno aquí lo que la mujer de Frank te dijo… no que estabas muy seguro de su amor imbécil, solo quería que tú te la tiraras nada más, que la hicieras gozar solo eso… ahora deja la histeria y contrólate… supéralo, te uso pendejo, no siempre eres tu quien sale ganando… - Le gritaba cuando un golpe de Jules en el ojo lo hizo que su palabras llegaran a su fin.

- ¡Cállate la maldita boca! No la ensucies. – Le dijo sin poder controlar sus emociones, no era consciente de que estaba golpeando a su hermano mayor, en ese momento Jean Paul que llegaba escucho los gritos y subió tan rápido como pudo, cuando estaba por llegar a la habitación, Jules salía de esta totalmente irreconocible, tropezando con su padre a quien ni siquiera se volvió a mirar, paso de largo y el hombre se llenó de rabia al ver la altanería en este.

- ¡Jules! – Le grito el hombre para que se detuviese pero hizo caso omiso. - ¡Jules Louis! Te estoy hablando. – Le hizo saber el padre pero este no respondió solo bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

- Déjelo padre – Le dijo Jean Pierre quien salió de la habitación de Jules limpiándose la sangre de la comisura derecha y sintiendo que el ojo se le explotaría ante el dolor. – Es mejor que esperemos que se le pase la rabia. – Desvió la mirada donde estaban sus hermanas llorando. – No ha pasado nada, vayan a sus habitaciones… solo que Jules no se siente bien. – Le dijo con voz suave, ellas apenas asintieron y se marcharon a su habitación, tratando de controlar los nervios y el llanto.

- ¿Se atrevió a golpearte el mocoso ese? - Pregunto Jean Paul ante lo que era evidente, por lo que continuo sin esperar respuesta. – Deja que regrese… le voy a dar la paliza de su vida. – Dijo el hombre sin poder contener la molestia.

- Padre por si no se ha dado cuenta Jules ya no es un mocoso, sé que le cuesta porque nos ha criado usted solo, pero hemos crecido, Jules ya es un hombre mucho más alto que usted y que yo y mucho más fuerte… sus problemas ya no son los de un adolescente rebelde, deje de tratarlo como a uno… no le sirve de nada encerrarlo o mandarlo lejos. – Le hizo saber Jean Pierre para que comprendiera un poco a su hermano, aun cuando este lo había maltratado.

- ¿Si no aprende a ser responsable?… ¿Cómo no quieres que lo vea como un estúpido adolescente caprichoso? – Inquirió preocupado ante la nueva situación que Jules les estaba poniendo.

- Es responsable, claro que lo es, solo que usted tiene el sentido de responsabilidad ligado al de intachable, las personas responsables también cometen errores, también se equivocan y se enamoran hasta la medula, nunca habíamos tratado con Jules enamorado, para él las mujeres solo eran su centro de entretenimiento, ahora la que no puede tener es la que lo colmo con el verdadero sentimiento y sé que no es nada fácil… usted también lo sabe. – Le hizo saber para después palmearle un hombro, se encamino a su habitación y entro a esta dejando a su padre quien al estar solo levanto la mirada al retrato de su difunta esposa.

- Germaine cuando te fuiste sabía que no sería fácil, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuese tan difícil, sabes que lucho día a día para seguir adelante porque te lo prometí, prometí que cuidaría de nuestros hijos y he tratado de hacerlo de la mejor manera, pero amor ayúdame… por favor ayúdame con Jules… no permitas que cometa una locura… sabes que cuando nos toca renunciar al amor uno puede perder la razón… fue poco lo que me falto para echarme al olvido cuando me dejaste, pero no lo hice porque tenía una razón sumamente fuerte, los tenia a ellos, pero mi hijo no tiene nada más. – El hombre hablaba y las lágrimas corrían por las sienes al tener la cabeza elevada para poder admirar el cuadro.

Los tenues rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana se estrellaron contras las pupilas grises de la chica que descansaba sobre la amplia cama cubierta por suaves sabanas de ligero algodón, la misma se encontraba en medio de cuatro postes de madera tallada, de donde colgaba un delicado dosel de gasa blanca, se giró sobre su cuerpo para escapar de los destellos de luz y sumirse de nuevo en un relajante sueño, dándole la espalda a la figura de su esposo que abría las cortinas de par de par, dejando que la luz se colara por el cristal, pudo sentir como Albert también habría este y dejaba entrar el aire fresco de la mañana que traía consigo el embriagante olor de la selva, mas ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, deseando tener unos minutos más de sueño.

- Buenos días princesa – Susurro repartiendo delicados besos en la mejilla y el hombro de la chica.

Ella se acurruco entre las sabanas y él dejo ver media sonrisa, deslizo su mano por las caderas de Fransheska y la beso de nuevo en la mejilla, haciendo su sonrisa más amplia al ver que ella también sonreía, pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados se acercó más a ella y giro su rostro para tomar sus labios con suaves succiones, cálidas y lentas que la hicieron suspirar.

- Me haces trampa… ¿Cómo se supone que pueda seguir durmiendo, si me besas así? – Pregunto abriendo sus ojos despacio, mientras le acariciaba el cabello que le rozaba la cara, lo tenía bastante largo y a ella le encantaba acariciarlo.

- Es que si no la despierto señora Andley, tomaremos el desayuno en la hora del almuerzo – Indico con una sonrisa, mientras la tomaba por los brazos para hacerla levantarse - ¡Vamos, de pie compañera de aventuras! – Agrego en un tono cargado de energía – Tengo algo que mostrarte hoy… una sorpresa y algo me dice que te encantara – Su sonrisa le iluminaba la mirada.

- Todas las sorpresas que me das me encantan Albert – Menciono colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama, mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposo entre las manos y le daba un suave beso en los labios, lento y cargado de amor, él dejo libre un suspiro y ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, feliz de verlo tan enamorado, le dio otro beso, apenas un toque – Te amo esposo mío, eres tan hermoso – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos – Después de eso se colocó de pie para salir de la cama con rapidez, bajando con destreza como si fuese una niña de ocho años – Dame quince minutos y me tendrás completamente lista para un nuevo día de aventuras - Agrego antes de entrar al baño mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le lanzaba un beso.

Albert mostro una radiante sonrisa al tiempo que elevaba la mano para simular atrapar en el aire el beso y se lo llevo a los labios, ella llevo sus manos a los labios y le lanzo una lluvia de estos, pero el rubio no se quedó atrás en el juego y comenzó a mover sus manos con rapidez para atraparlos todos, Fransheska dejo libre una carcajada, corrió hasta él de regreso y lo beso con pasión, solo un minutos pues no debían entretenerse de lo contrario si terminarían desayunando al mediodía, renuente se separó de su esposo y corrió hasta el baño. El joven se quedó embelesado ante la imagen de su mujer, cada día que pasaba la amaba más, como si algo así pudiese ser cierto, se enamoraba de sus ojos, esos ojos claros, de mirada transparente, que no sabían mentir, que reflejaban paz, amor y picardía, que eran los luceros que iluminaban su vida, adoraba sus labios, suaves, llenos, rosa, dulces y frescos, como le gustaba perderse en ellos, beber de su boca hasta sentir que se quedaba sin aliento, esos besos de ella que lo hacían temblar, que le brindaban el aliento para levantarse cada día lleno de felicidad y esperanzas, enredar sus dedos en ese cabello tan hermoso y sedoso, ver sus sonrisas, escuchar ese tintineo de campanas que era su carcajada, su voz que era como música para su alma, ese hermoso acento que era solo suyo, pero sobre todo le encantaba escucharla mientras hacían el amor, cuando le decía que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, cuando se dejaba llevar por la pasión y le pedía entregarle todo, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, esos gritos cuando llegaba al cielo de su mano… estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Fransheska, no podía declarar nada más que su amor absoluto e incondicional por la mujer a la cual había escogido para compartir su vida, ella era el aire que respiraba, era su luz, su luna, sus estrella… era su universo entero y verdaderamente no sabía cómo había logrado vivir sin ella hasta encontrarla, como había conseguido continuar sin tenerla junto a él.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban tomando el desayuno en el restaurante del campamento donde se alojaban, un lugar modesto pero lleno de belleza en plena selva amazónica, con un paisaje de fondo que podía robarse el aliento de todo aquel que lo miraba en solo un segundo, majestuoso, imponente y de una belleza impresionante; se encontraban en Canaima, un poblado indígena al sur de Venezuela, llegar aquí había sido toda una aventura y una espléndida casualidad, estando en Argentina se encontraron con Luis Villapol, un amigo venezolano de Albert, que había hecho en su viaje anterior por Latinoamérica, él mismo que le dijese que los paisajes de Minas de Gerais no eran nada comparados con aquellos que poseía la Gran Sabana; este les menciono que había estado hacia poco en este lugar, por algo más de un mes y que definitivamente no se cansaba de disfrutarlo, hablo tan bien y con tanto entusiasmo que termino por contagiar a la chica, el rubio también estaba animado y aunque esta visita no estaba planeada, se decidió por hacer una escala en Venezuela nuevamente, había quedado intrigado por los relatos de su amigo y de otros conocidos acerca de las bellezas del lugar y además porque deseaba complacer a Fransheska en esta aventura, sobre todo después de ese incomodo encuentro que tuviesen con Alfonsina Grossi, la que fuese su maestra de tango; para su esposa no pasó desapercibido el interés con el cual la mujer lo miraba, cuando se encontraron en un restaurante de Buenos Aires, su postura de caballero le impidió hacerse el desentendido y mostrarse como si jamás la hubiese conocido, era su deber acercarse a saludarla, así lo hizo en compañía de Fransheska, evidentemente la situación se complicó cuando la argentina dejo ver su desilusión, cuando Albert presento a la italiana como su esposa, mostrando además ese amor y devoción que solo le bridaba a la chica. Alfonsina no pudo evitar mostrar su dolor ante la noticia, sobre todo al comprobar que Fransheska era además de joven muy hermosa.

Albert que temía ser víctima de otro tipo de encuentro término por toparse con quien menos esperaba, claro está que sabía que existía la posibilidad, pero rogo porque no fuese así, sin embargo termino en medio de esas dos mujeres que se trataban con glacial cortesía. Fransheska no le hizo ningún reclamo, se tomó las cosas con naturalidad para su fortuna, al menos mientras duro la velada, pero al llegar al hotel él pudo notar la tensión que la embargaba, quiso explicarle la situación que vivió años atrás pero ella se lo impidió, se encerró en el cuarto de baño por media hora, en realidad fueron treinta y dos minutos, él los conto cada uno mientras la agonizante espera lo torturaba. Ella intento calmarse, no existían motivos para sentirse como se sentía, el pasado de Albert era su pasado, no podía reclamarle por este, él ni siquiera sabía que ella existía, no había nada que los uniese antes; sin embargo esa presión que sentía en el pecho apenas la dejaba respirar y aunado al nudo que se había formado en su garganta tampoco podía hablar, respiro profundamente para aliviar esta sensación, pero el dique termino rompiéndose y comenzó a llorar, se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar los sollozos, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza – No debía sentir esto, no debía… era algo estúpido – Se decía en pensamientos, pero no lograba controlar el llanto, recordando como esa mujer miraba a su esposo, su mente jugaba macabramente con su imaginación, sabia lo experimentado que era su esposo en el arte de amar y el solo hecho de imaginar que ella también había disfrutado de todo lo que Albert podía ofrecer la hacía llenarse de rabia, quiso romper algo, cualquier cosa, pero prefirió calmarse, n había razón alguna para que montase un espectáculo tan patético. Se miró en el espejo comprobando que estaba hecha un desastre, dejo libre un suspiro tembloroso y se obligó a dejar de llorar, se sentía como una tonta por hacerlo, camino hasta la regadera, la abrió esperando la temperatura del agua adecuada mientras se despojaba del hermoso vestido que llevaba, salió minutos después sintiéndose más calmada, rogando para que Albert no notase que había llorado, sabía que era algo imposible, pero al menos mantuvo las esperanzas.

El rubio se volvió para mirarla cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, con cautela se acercó hasta su esposa mirándola a los ojos, la obligada pregunta ¿Estas bien? Fue lo primero que logro esbozar mientras le acariciaba la espalda, ella levanto sus ojos para verlo y asintió con firmeza mientras intentaba convencerlo con una sonrisa, él supo de inmediato que no era así, sus ojos se lo gritaron, estos no sabían mentir y además era evidente que había llorado, eso lo hizo sentirse fatal, la acerco a su cuerpo abrazándola, al tiempo que le susurraba al oído que la amaba, eso solo hizo que Fransheska se sintiese culpable por mostrarse tan insegura e infantil, busco los labios de su esposo para darle un suave beso y alejar de él esa sombra, Albert la pego a su cuerpo haciendo el beso más profundo, urgido por el deseo de hacerle ver que solo era ella, que solo existía ella en su corazón y su alma, descendió un poco para quedar a la altura de su mujer y la tomó por las caderas, elevándola y pidiéndole en silencio que lo abrazara con sus piernas, ella lo hizo de inmediato embargada por ese deseo de demostrarle a él que todo estaba bien entre ambos y que lo sucedido no tenía importancia, unidos en ese beso profundo, completo; se encaminaron hasta la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación y se amaron con pasión, desenfreno, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de reafirmar este compromiso que existía entre los dos.

Como era de esperarse después de esa tormenta pasajera vino la calma, su mundo volvió a ser perfecto, Albert se mostró como siempre con ella, encantador y enamorado, sorprendiéndola cuando le dijo que viajarían hasta la Gran Sabana, ella no cabía en sí de la felicidad y en resumen ahora se encontraban en ese campamento ubicado en el corazón de la misma. Llevaban una semana en este lugar y habían recorrido muchos de los hermosos lugares que poseía, navegado por el rio carrao, visitado las bases de los tepuyes, ya que el ascenso a estos era bastante complicado y tomaba varios días, se bañaron en las refrescantes agua de la Laguna de Canaima, junto a la cual quedaba el campamento, visitado unas hermosas cuevas, atravesado caminos que se habían formado naturalmente entre los saltos de agua, visitando otras aldeas cercanas a este lugar, fue precisamente en una de estas habitadas por la etnia pemón, donde Fransheska descubrió algo o al menos se dejó llevar por la intuición y la llevo a pedirle a Albert que permanecieran unos días más en este, alegando que les hacía falta mucho por conocer.

- Buenos días, señor Andley, señora Andley ¿Cómo amanecen? – Lo saludo un caballero que había servido como guía de ambos durante estos últimos días, era pemón también, pero había estudiado durante cinco años en la capital por lo que hablaba español, inglés y su dialecto natural.

- Buenos días, Mauricio… muy bien gracias ¿Cómo va todo? – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Mauricio… me conto mi esposo que tenemos una nueva aventura para hoy ¿A dónde nos llevaras esta vez? – Inquirió la chica entusiasmada.

- Todo va perfecto señor Andley, listo para cuando usted lo decida… y pues esta vez no seré yo quien los guie señora, será su esposo quien lo haga, pero mejor no le adelanto nada para no arruinarle la sorpresa, que sigan disfrutando de su desayuno… nos vemos en un rato – Contesto el señor con una gran sonrisa y se alejó.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto ella mirando a Albert a los ojos.

- Ya lo veras… no seas impaciente princesa – Respondió apretándole la nariz con ternura.

Después de terminar el desayuno se disponía a salir hacia el lugar donde aguardaba la sorpresa que Albert le tenía preparada, pero antes de salir del campamento la chica le pidió que la esperase un minuto que había olvidado algo en la habitación, le dejo una hermosa sonrisa y salió casi corriendo hasta el campamento, la ventaja de llevar pantalones era maravillosa, se sentía más libre e independiente, desde que comenzó su aventura con Albert y llegaron al primer destino donde la selva seria su ruta, el rubio se lo sugirió y ella encantada de la vida acepto, no los había usado nunca, a no ser que fuesen los que de equitación, le costó un poco al principio, por el material de los mismos que era un poco más grueso, pero ahora ya los adoraba. Cuando noto que había perdido de vista a su esposo corrió hasta otro lado del campamento, mas propiamente al consultorio del doctor que atendía a los habitantes del lugar, toco la puerta con un par de golpes y escucho la voz del chico que en pemón la invitaba a pasar, ya había aprendido algunas palabras.

- Buenos días Gabriel ¿Cómo estás? – Lo saludo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Fransheska, bien gracias ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? – Respondió al saludo emulando el gesto de la chica, mientras se colocaba de pie.

- Ansiosa… creo que es evidente – Contesto con una risa nerviosa - ¿Tienes los resultados? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si, me llegaron esta mañana… justo me disponía a llevártelos, solo estaba organizando la correspondencia, aun no los he visto, pero como te dije antes, confió más en la palabra de mi bisabuela que en las de los doctores de los laboratorios en Puerto Ordaz, ella ha acertado muchos más caso y con una rapidez impresionante, creo que tú no serás la excepción – Respondió mientras buscaba un sobre blanco y se lo extendía a la chica, ella lo recibió con manos temblorosas y trago para pasar el nudo en su garganta, estaba congelada con el sobre en la mano - ¿No vas a abrirlo para saber que dicen? – Pregunto mirándola desconcertado, por su actitud al entrar al consultorio, pensó que rasgaría el sobre en cuanto lo tuviese en sus manos.

- No… es decir, si… es que… - Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro – Estoy tan emocionada, creo que me dolería muchísimo si los resultados son negativos – Confeso mirando el documento en sus manos, sus ojos se habían humedecido.

- No creo que tus esperanzas sean en vano, confía en los augurios de mi bisabuela, tenía mucha certeza, incluso esa noche cuando me vio preparando la valija que iba a enviar con tu muestra de sangre, me dijo que perdía el tiempo… que ya ella me había asegurado que… - Decía cuando un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió. –Disculpa un momento… adelante – Ordeno en voz alta.

- Buenos días… Gabriel, disculpa no sabía que estabas ocupado… - Se excusó un chico de unos veinte años, el joven le indico con la mano que continuara, mientras Fransheska le regala una sonrisa, este aunque apenado continuo - Te venía a invitar un vaso de la chicha de mi tía Asunción, acaba de bajarla y sabes que se acaba en segundos, es la mejor de todo Canaima – Expuso con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos – Usted también está invitada señora, si gusta puede acompañarlos y llevar a su esposo – Agrego mirando a la castaña.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme José, no me la perdería… dile a tu tía Asunción que no se olvide de mí, enseguida estoy en su casa – Indico el joven con complicidad.

- Gracias José… creo que Albert tiene planeado visitar un lugar… lo que me recuerda que está esperándome, espero poder probar la chicha de la señora Asunción en otra ocasión, bueno no te quito más tiempo Gabriel, muchas gracias por todo – Menciono Fransheska y salió del lugar con rapidez, mientras doblaba el sobre que llevaba en sus manos y a su cabeza llegaban los recuerdos.

Albert había salido con algunos hombres de la aldea para ayudarlos a levantar unos troncos que habían caído debido a la tormenta que los azoto la noche anterior, su esposo era de esas personas que no podía quedarse encerrado todo el día mirando a través de las ventanas, tampoco de esos que se cruzaban de brazos, cuando veía que podía ayudar en cualquier cosa. Ella se quedó junto a las mujeres y aprovecho para conocer un poco más de las costumbres de esta etnia, era la primera vez que podía compartir tan estrechamente con los indígenas que poblaban América, mientras intentaba aprender a tejer una estera, como le decían a las láminas que usaban para forrar sus casas, se acercó hasta ella la más anciana de las mujeres, se la quedó mirando y de repente comenzó a reír con alegría, mientras hablaba y movía las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto en español a una de las chicas, que como muchos de los habitantes de este lugar habían aprendido gracias a los visitantes.

- La Taita y sus cosas… no te preocupes no es nada malo… - Decía cuando la anciana se encamino hasta ellas y le extendió su mano hacia la italiana.

Fransheska se quedó en el lugar estática, solo conseguía mirarla e intentar sonreír sin saber lo que ocurría, la anciana poso una mano en su vientre y le regalo una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos opacos por los años, pero llenos de vida al mismo tiempo, menciono algo más que atrajo la atención de las demás mujeres junto a ella, estas comenzaron a hablarle en pemón y se contagiaron de la alegría de la anciana cuando esta asintió y les dijo algo en un tono muy seguro.

- ¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué todas sonríen? – Inquirió con voz temblorosa sin dejar de ver a la anciana.

- Mi bisabuela dice que estas embarazada… que ya el niño está por ver sus dos lunas menguantes – Contesto con naturalidad, pensando que la castaña lo sabía.

- ¿Eso dice? Pero… no entiendo… ¿Cómo puede saberlo? – Pregunto desconcertada y emocionada al mismo tiempo al imaginar que podía ser cierto - Estaba un poco retrasada pero eso era normal en ella, siempre le sucedía por tres o cuatro días, claro que… bueno – Pensaba mientras contaba mentalmente y dejo libre un jadeo al descubrir que ya tenía diez días.

- Ella fue por mucho tiempo la partera de esta comunidad, por su edad ya no ayuda a las mujeres a dar a luz, pero sigo teniendo ese don de adivinar cuando una está en cinta… - Decía la chica volviéndose a mirar a la castaña que había palidecido - ¿No lo sabias? ¿No sabias que estabas embarazada Fransheska? – Pregunto con una sonrisa que ilumina los ojos cafés.

- No… es decir… lo habíamos planeado, pero… ¿Estas segura que tu bisabuela puede decir con certeza cuando una mujer está embarazada? – Inquirió con una mezcla de miedo y felicidad que la había temblar, mirando a la chica.

- Por supuesto, ella nunca falla… pero para confirmar puedes hacerte una prueba y que Gabriel la envié a la ciudad, muchos confían más en los métodos científicos, pero nosotros aquí creemos en la palabra de la bisabuela – Respondió con seguridad y después se dirigió a la anciana en su dialecto, esta asintió de nuevo y movió sus manos con energía señalando el cielo, se acercó a la castaña una vez más con una sonrisa.

- Tú… embarazada… un niño… aquí… - Esbozo en su enredado español mientras posaba la mano de nuevo en el vientre de la joven que lucían completamente plano.

Fransheska al fin salió de su entumecimiento y una hermosa sonrisa afloro en sus labios, al tiempo que su mirada se iluminara y una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que escapo de su garganta, pero no pudo controlar la carcajada que rompió después, todas las mujeres se contagiaron de su felicidad y llegaron hasta ella para felicitarla, estaba tan feliz que sentía que en lugar de caminar flotaba, sin embargo con el pasar de las horas las dudas llegaron a ella de nuevo, pues no había sufrido antojos, ni malestares ni nada fuera de lo común que le indicase que estaba realmente embarazada, así que opto por confirmar todo hablando con el doctor de la comunidad, este también apoyo la idea de su bisabuela, alegando que la mayoría de las veces ella era más acertada que los análisis de laboratorio, sin embargo le tomo una muestra de sangre a Fransheska y la envió a la ciudad más cercana, los resultados tardarían una semana si había buen tiempo, sino podían durar hasta diez, afortunadamente el clima se puso a su favor y ahora llevaba el sobre con la respuesta a sus dudas en las manos.

Escucho a Albert llamarla y sus manos temblaron, tomó el sobre y lo doblo con cuidado, para guardarlo en un bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras intentaba relajar la tensión que la embargaba respirando profundamente, cerró los ojos y conto hasta diez de manera regresiva, elevo los ojos encontrándose con la figura de su esposo, quien la miraba fijamente, ella le regalo una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar los nervios que la invadían y se acercó hasta él para darle un beso, lo tomó de la mano y salieron rumbo al lugar donde se dirigían minutos atrás.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Albert notándola distinta.

- Si amor, todo está perfectamente – Respondió con rapidez intentado sonar casual, hasta ahora no había compartido sus sospechas con él, no deseaba ilusionarlo y que después todo resultase una falta alarma, sabia cuando añoraba Albert un hijo y si todo esto no era más que meras suposiciones, no solo la lastimaría a ella sino también a él. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando su esposo la giró tomándola por los hombros, sorprendiéndola.

- Cierra los ojos Fran – Le pidió con una sonrisa, contento de que ella lo hubiese visto la sorpresa aun, sabía que estaba distraída por algo, lo había notado en los últimos días, pero ya le pediría que le contase, por ahora deseaba que fuese un día especial para ambos.

- Esta muy misterioso señor Andley – Indicó mirándolo a los ojos.

- No soy el único señora Andley… usted también lo está, pero ahora permítame sorprenderla – Menciono mirándola y puso sentir como ella se tensaba.

Fransheska no dijo nada, solo se obligó a relajarse y cerró los ojos tal como él le había solicitado, sintió como Albert la giraba de nuevo y se colocaba a su lado, escucho algunos ruidos que no le parecieron conocidos, era fuerte pero no logro identificarlo, se moría de curiosidad pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados como él le pidió.

- Ahora si, ábrelos – Susurro en su oído apretándole la mano con suavidad.

- ¡Albert! – Exclamo sin poder creer lo que veía, una vez que abrió los ojos muy despacio.

Su voz había desaparecido, solo conseguía mirar el inmenso globo de colores brillantes que se hallaba ante ella y que comenzaba a inflarse poco a poco, ese era el ruido, el aire caliente lo estaba llenando - ¿Cómo no había logrado verlo? – Se preguntó si era gigantesco, su corazón latía lleno de emoción y felicidad, sencillamente no podía creerlo, era demasiado.

* * *

_**Y comenzamos juntos un viaje hacia la aurora**_

_**como dos fugitivos de la misma condena.**_

_**Lo que ignoraba entonces no he de callarlo ahora:**_

_**No valías la pena.**_

_**Ya llegaba el otoño, y ardía el mediodía.**_

_**Sentí sed. Vi tu copa. Pensé que estaba llena,**_

_**pero acerqué mis labios y la encontré vacía.**_

_**No valías la pena.**_

_**Te di a guardar un sueño, pero tú lo perdiste,**_

_**o acaso abrí mis surcos en la llanura ajena.**_

_**Es triste, pero es cierto. Por ser tan cierto, es triste:**_

_**No valías la pena.**_

_**Fuiste el amor furtivo que va de lecho en lecho,**_

_**y el eslabón amable que es más que una cadena.**_

_**Pero hoy puedo decirte, sin rencor ni despecho:**_

_**No valías la pena.**_

_**Me alegré con tu risa; me apené con tu llanto,**_

_**sin pensar que eras mala ni creer que eras buena.**_

_**Te canté en mis canciones, y, a pesar de mi canto,**_

_**no valías la pena.**_

_**Me queda el desencanto del que enturbió una fuente,**_

_**o acaso el desaliento del que sembró en la arena.**_

_**Pero yo no te culpo. Te digo, simplemente:**_

_**No valías la pena.**_

_**Poema del Desencanto, José Ángel Buesa.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	220. capitulo 63 parte 4

**Chicas muchas, muchas gracias por cada comentario que nos dejan, por dejarnos saber sus impresiones, Candy y Terry están con unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero ya dentro de poco los tendrán nuevamente en la historia cumpliendo un papel importante. **

**Esperamos que estén muy bien le enviamos besos y abrazos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 63**

**Parte 4**

* * *

El gigantesco globo con brillantes colores azules, amarillo, naranjas; se alza varios metros por encima de ellos, todos los niños de la comunidad se encontraban alrededor de esta aplaudiendo emocionados a medida que el mismo alcanzaba mayor altura, se mostraba imponente y hermoso, como sacado de un cuento de aventuras, cuatro hombres dos de ellos británicos se encargaban de los detalles. Fransheska solo podía mirarlo y sonreír, su voz había desaparecido, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, todo su cuerpo era recorrido por un cosquilleo producto de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, se volvió para mirar a Albert quien la observaba con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Me encanta! – Exclamo emocionada y le lanzo los brazos al cuello para besarlo.

Los presentes en el lugar comenzaron a reí ante la reacción de la chica, esperaban algo así, y se alegraban por ellos, habían llegado a tomarle cariño a la pareja en solo los días que llevaban aquí, ambos eran muy sencillos, les gustaba participar de las actividades de la comunidad, uniéndose a cada pemón y tratándolos con consideración, respeto y amabilidad. Albert tomo en brazos a su esposa y riendo con ella, se encamino hacia el globo, bajo la mirada llena de expectativa de niños y adultos, aun con Fransheska en brazos le hablo a uno de los hombres que revisaba las amarras.

- ¿Está todo listo Liam? – Pregunto con una sonrisa, igual de emocionado que los demás allí.

- Todo perfecto señor Andley… el clima el día de hoy está a su favor, así como le viento… en cuanto desee lo ponemos en el aire – Contesto el nombre con marcado acento británico.

- Bien… entonces no esperemos más… ¿Le gustaría pasar un rato en el cielo conmigo señora Andley? – Inquirió mirándola a la chica, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Sera un verdadero placer señor Andley – Respondió para después darle un suave beso en los labios y acariciarle la mejilla.

Albert la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, la beso de vuelta y después la deposito con cuidado en el suelo, cerca de la escalera que habían colocado para subir al globo, ella aplaudió emocionada y comenzó a ascender, con una sonrisa que sacaba hermosos destellos a sus ojos grises, una vez dentro de la canastilla le extendió los brazos a su esposo invitándolo a entrar, este le tomó una mano para llevársela a los labios y depositar un beso en esta, después le guiño un ojo y se alejó unos pasos para intercambiar unas palabras con el inglés pelirrojo, seguidamente Fran vio que este comenzaba a dar algunas órdenes a los demás hombres y estos rápidamente desataban las sogas que mantenían al globo en tierra. Albert le extendió la mano para despedirse de este, afirmando ante cada instrucción del caballero y dejando ver una sonrisa, se volvió para mirar a la castaña quien lo miraba llena de curiosidad, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y desato el último nudo, antes de subir la escalera y entrar a la canastilla junto con su esposa.

- ¿Iremos solos? – Inquirió ella sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

- Si… hoy yo seré nuestro guía – Contesto revisando que todo marchara bien.

- Está bien… pero… ¿Tú sabes dirigir esto verdad Albert? – Pregunto nuevamente mirándolo y esta vez el miedo era evidente en su voz.

- Por supuesto amor… ya lo he hecho en varias ocasiones… bueno hace algunos años, pero no es mucho lo que ha cambiado, además Liam es un gran profesional preparo todo para que estuviésemos seguros, en esas mochilas tengo todo lo que necesito para guiarme y abastecernos en caso de una emergencia… confía en mí princesa – Menciono con seguridad para calmarla, mirándola a los ojos y después le deposito un suave beso en los labios – Jamás te dejaría caer ¿Lo recuerdas? – Inquirió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Si amor, siempre lo he sabido… y confió plenamente en ti, solo espero que no terminemos perdidos en medio de la selva y si eso ocurre que no sea por mucho tiempo – Esbozo intentando parecer divertida pero su voz vibro ante los nervios que aun la invadían.

- Bueno… tenemos comida y agua suficiente para unos días – Indico él con seriedad pero sus ojos sonreían al ver la alarma en ella – Solo relájate y disfruta del viaje, deja que yo me ocupe de todo lo demás ¿Esta bien? – Le ordeno envolviéndola con sus brazos, ella asintió en silencio y le regalo una sonrisa – Perfecto… entonces llego el momento de partir ¡Liam déjalo ir! – Exclamo hacia el hombre que aún mantenía algunos agarres y este con una gran sonrisa los soltó.

Todos los niños comenzaron a aplaudir cuando vieron el globo elevarse lentamente, despidiendo a la pareja con ademanes, cada uno de los pobladores se habían acercado hasta el lugar para ver el espectáculo, entre ellos Gabriel y su bisabuela, quien miraba a la chica sonriente, le hizo una señal y Fransheska asintió en silencio, seguramente le estaba indicando que el papel en su bolsillo solo confirmaba lo que ya ella le había dicho, la chica sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, una mezcla de emociones la barrio completamente, incluso la hizo sentirse mareada, no podía distinguir si era el suave balanceo del globo mientras se elevaba o si era algún malestar o si solo eran las ansias que hacían estragos en ella, apretó la mano de su esposo con suavidad sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían, respiro profundamente para calmarse.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Inquirió el rubio mirándola.

- Si… si, estoy bien… tal vez me dio un poco de vértigo ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto para salir del paso y también porque estaba intrigada.

- Por lo pronto recorreremos cuanto podamos de la Gran Sabana y nuestro destino lo conocerás en un par de horas si el viento nos acompaña, todo parece indicar que así será… estamos ganando velocidad – Menciono observando un extraño aparato que tenia en las manos y después saco la brújula que ella le había regalado el primer cumpleaños desde que se conocieron.

Cada vez que Fransheska la veía se sentía llena de felicidad, saber que había acertado en el regalo y que él lo apreciaba de verdad era maravilloso, además que lo cuidaba muchísimo, siempre la llevaba en una funda de terciopelo para que no se maltratase, se quedó embelesada ante la imagen de su esposo, de este hombre encantador, romántico y apasionado que le había cambiado la vida, que la hacía tan feliz que no cabía en sí. Cada vez que recordaba cómo se fue dando su relación, las visitas a su casa, el paseo en el jardín, el baile del palacio Ducal, cuando viajaron a Cerdeña o cuando le propuso matrimonio, bueno ya para ese entonces sabía que estarían juntos para siempre, Albert se lo había demostrado de mil manera… todo eso le parecía como algo mágico que había surgido de un encuentro casual, saber cuánto habían recorrido para llegar hasta este momento y que muy probable la hubiese hecho madre también, que hubiese depositado el regalo más grande que una mujer pudiese recibir en su vientre, le había obsequiado un milagro, el milagro de la vida, la mayor prueba de su amor, deseaba con cada rincón de su ser que dentro de este ya estuviese latiendo el pequeño corazón de su hijo… - Se emocionó ante este pensamiento y sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a él con fuerza.

- Te amo… - Susurro con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho del rubio.

- ¿Y ese arrebato? Me está consintiendo mucho el día de hoy señora Andley, eso me encanta de verdad… - Menciono con una sonrisa buscando la mirada de ella – Luces tan hermosa, como si estuvieses iluminada por toda la luz del sol – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo estoy… tú eres mi sol – Esbozo subiendo para darle un beso en los labios.

Albert la abrazo con ternura mientras tomaba con suavidad la boca de la chica en un beso profundo y lento, dejando que la suave brisa moviera sus cabellos y que los llevase a donde tendría que llevarlos, elevándolos un poco más a cada minuto. Después de un momento el chico busco en la mochila sacando dos chaquetas, le hizo un ademan a ella para colocársela, Fransheska lo miro desconcertada.

- A medida que ganemos altura el aire comenzara a enfriarse, es mejor que estemos abrigados, además la presencia de nubes en el lugar a donde vamos es constante – Indico ajustándole la chaqueta, y acomodándole el cabello a la chica tras los hombros.

- Me tienes realmente intrigada… ¿De verdad no me dirás nada, aunque sea un pequeño adelanto? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, con esa mirada que sabía lo cautivaba.

- No deseo arruinar la sorpresa, vamos acerquémonos a la baranda, te estás perdiendo de una vista maravillosa – Contesto mostrando una gran sonrisa se colocó tras ella, le rodeo la cintura y camino a un extremo de la canastilla.

Fransheska no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, todo el paisaje era sencillamente increíble, la llanura era tan extensa que no alcanzaba a ver dónde terminaba, surcada por el poderoso y mágico rio Carrao, con ese color tan exótico como no había visto ningún otro hasta el momento, ese rojo intenso casi vino que parecía ser sacado de algún relato maravilloso, con sus saltos de agua, sus hermosas playas de arenas blancas y finas como el azúcar, contrastando con el verde esmeralda de la selva, todo era tan hermoso que ciertamente no parecía real y para terminar el cuadro, en medio de esta se elevaban los tepuyes, apareciendo como de la nada ante sus ojos, tan intimidantes como atrayentes, llenos de misterios gracias a las historias que los indígenas le relataron sobre los mismos, se había quedado con ganas de verlos más de cerca, de poder subir y explorarlos un poco, pero sabía que era pedir demasiado, el accenso era difícil, además que no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, por lo menos no en esta oportunidad, pero le había expresado sus deseos a Albert de volver e intentar subir a alguno o estar lo más cerca posible de la cima, claro está, que desde el globo se podían apreciar mucho mejor e incluso se podía imaginarse caminando sobre ellos cuando los sobrevolaban.

- Ese que ves allí se llama Chimantá – Le hizo saber a su esposo señalándolo.

- ¡Vaya, te aprendiste todo los nombres! – Comento él emocionado al ver la alegría en ella.

- Si… bueno los reconozco por los dibujos de los niños… tiene forma de espada, tan afilado que hace que sea imposible escalarlo, ni siquiera pueden hacerlo en ese pequeño valle que ves allí, es una las que consideran sagradas – Indico con seguridad y después dejo ver una sonrisa sonrojándose al ver que Albert la miraba embelesado, como si no pudiese creer lo que escuchaba.

- Aprendió muy bien la lección señorita, pero ese pequeño valle que ve allí se llama Autana y es la montaña sagrada de los Piaroas, otra etnia que habita este lugar… ¿Hermoso verdad? – Inquirió con una sonrisa, ella asintió en silencio y él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

De esta manera continuaron el viaje por un par de horas más, intentando recordar los nombres de cada tepuy con el cual se topaban, Albert encontró una guía escrita por Liam junto a los instrumentos de auxilio que mostraban un dibujo de cada uno especificando su nombre y esto les sirvió de juegos, así fueron descubriendo el Kamarkawarai, el Kunenan, donde una impresionante caída de agua hizo que la chica se entusiasmara como una chiquilla, cuando al pasar cerca de esta la brisa trajo un suave roció que le mojo el rostro.

- Mira que impresionante es Albert, parece un hilo de agua, pero tiene tanta fuerza, creo que no debemos acercarnos mucho, ruge como si fuese un gigante o algo parecido ¿Puedes escucharlo? – Le pregunto mirándolo con emoción.

- Si, puedo oírlo amor... de verdad es maravilloso, creo que Luis Villapol tenía razón, estos paisajes son sorprendentes, fue él quien me recomendó que alquilara el globo y me dio los datos de Liam, este lleva diez años viviendo en Venezuela, vino un par de veces y la tercera ya no quiso marcharse, se quedó en este lugar y decidió establecer aquí su hogar, además de desarrollar su pasión por los globos aerostáticos, también encontró a la mujer con quien compartiría su vida, Leticia la nieta menor de la Taita – Le contaba Albert con ese don que tenía para relatar historias y atrapar a todo aquel que lo escuchaba, pero sobre todo a su esposa - ¿Sabes que es lo más extraordinario de todo esto Fran? Que a pesar de ser un extranjero esta gente lo recibieron como uno más de la familia cuando decidió casarse con la chica, la anciana les dio su bendición y ahora él es uno más de ello, el padre de tres hermosos niños… creo que son todas estas historias las que hacen que un lugar así pase de ser un sueño de muchos a una realidad, tal vez de pocos, pero una realidad al fin y al cabo – Expuso con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

- Como nuestra vida, es una maravillosa fantasía hecha realidad… - Susurro ella abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras su corazón latía de nuevo rápidamente al recordar la noticia que debía darle.

Después de pocos minutos la neblina comenzó a hacerse más espesa, el aire también se tornó mas frio, como si un frente cargado de lluvia se acercara a ellos, Fransheska no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando vio a Albert caminar hasta la chimenea y elevar su temperatura, también movió con rapidez algunas sogas que le daban dirección al globo, ella se ofreció a ayudarlo y él aceptó gustoso, enseñándole cómo manejar las cosas dentro del mismo, él tenía una sonrisa bastante sospechosa, como si supiese algo que ella no y eso alerto a Fransheska cuando lo vio mirar por el borde de la canastilla, pero antes que ella pudiese preguntarle algo el rubio hablo.

- Fran ven… hemos llegado a nuestro destino – Menciono con la voz cargada de emoción, ni él mismo creía lo que sus ojos veían.

La castaña dejo libre un jadeo ante el impresionante paisaje, estaba flotando por encima de las nubes, todo estaba cubierto de un espeso y almidonado manto blanco, ahora si podía decir que estaba en un cuento de hadas, el cielo azul se abría ante ellos y aunque el aire estaba frio este se notaba despejado, el sol iluminaba con sus tenues rayos su rostro brindándole un poco de calidez, después busco lo que Albert le indicaba y quedo aún más impresionada.

- ¡Roraima! – Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos, reconociéndolo de inmediato, era uno de los que les faltaban por ver, pero jamás imagino que este fuese su destino, pero ciertamente lo era, el globo se dirigía hacia allá - Albert… mi amor… yo… esto… - Decía de manera entrecortada por la emoción que la recorría, este tepuy era del que más había escuchado hablar, junto al Auyantepui por supuesto, ambos eran los más representativos de la gran sabana, era el más alto.

- Si, exactamente… es impresionante ¿No es así? – Pregunto con la voz ronca, maravillado ante el espectáculo que sus ojos apreciaban.

- ¡Es más que impresionante Albert! Es… es irreal, es como si estuviésemos en otro mundo, como las descripciones de esa novela que estabas leyendo… "El mundo perdido" amor parece que la tierra hubiese desaparecido, como si se hubiese cambiado por las nubes – Esbozo mirando hacia abajo, con el entusiasmo de una niña de cinco años ante un juguete nuevo.

- Estamos dando un paseo por las nubes entonces – Susurro él colándose tras ella y depositando un suave beso en el cuello de la chica, mientras posaba sus manos en el vientre de esta.

Minutos después se encontraban maniobrando entre los dos el globo para hacerlo descender en un punto específico que estaba marcado previamente, ya Liam había realizado varios viajes hasta el lugar ya fuese por aire o por tierra y lo había señalado para evitar accidentes; cuando tocaron tierra, el rubio dejo caer todas las bolsa de arena con rapidez para evitar perder el espacio, después de asegurar bien el globo se dispuso a descender con Fransheska y dar un paseo por la cima del Roraima, las nubes comenzaban a despejarse dejándoles ver una vista aún más hermosa y maravillosa del mismo, no en vano el nombre de esta que en español significaba "Madre de todas las aguas" de su cima nacían cientos de saltos de agua, algunos con mayor torrente que otros, pero todos juntos crean un espectáculo que ninguno de los dos habían visto hasta ahora.

- Creo que estoy soñando – Susurro ella parada cerca de una de las pendientes, mientras Albert la abrazaba desde atrás por la cintura.

- Es un sueño de los dos entonces… siento lo mismo, la verdad nunca había visto algo parecido, me alegra muchísimo compartirlo contigo Fran, uno más de nuestros lugares en este mundo mi amor – Dijo en el mismo tono de ella, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

- Uno especial… - Susurro cuando una idea le cruzo la mente, este era el momento indicado para decirle a Albert lo que ocurría, para compartirle sus sospechas y confirmarlas sin perder tiempo – Es tan extenso, parece no tener límites, mágico… absoluto- Agrego perdiendo su mirada en este.

- Se puede fácilmente comparar con algo… en realidad yo lo compararía perfectamente – Esbozo él acariciándole la cintura.

- ¿Con que? – Pregunto girándose un poco para mirarlo.

- Con el amor que siento por ti Fransheska… el amor que hiciste nacer en mí, tú eres todo para mi princesa, cuando oigo tu risa creo en los milagros, cuando menciono tu nombre me siento… me siento completo, poderoso… eres lo más hermoso y grande que tengo en la vida – Susurro con la voz cargada de emociones, con los ojos húmedos – Te regalo todo esto Fran… así de inmenso es mi amor por ti, siempre que estoy a tu lado me siento en la cima del cielo… justo como estamos ahora vida mía, justo así – Agrego abrazándola con fuerza.

- Albert… - Pronuncio y su voz fue ahogada por las lágrimas que nadaban en su garganta, esas mismas que dejo correr segundos después – Yo te amo de igual manera mi vida… te amo tanto que siento que ya nada tendría sentido sin ti, te necesito para respirar, para ser feliz… me has dado tanto… me has… - Se interrumpió dejando libre un sollozo y abrazándolo con ternura; no podía seguir esperando así que se armó de valor – Tengo que decirte algo… solo que no sé cómo hacerlo… es que tengo tanto miedo, soy una cobarde lo sé… pero… hemos puesto tantas ilusiones en esto y yo no termino por convencerme, no sé si algo está mal conmigo, debería ser como otras mujeres… es decir, que todo fuese más evidente pero en cambio… - Decía apenas respirando.

- ¡Ey! Respira… - Le ordeno con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos – Sea lo que sea que debas decirme yo podre esperar hasta que estés preparada… pero no me gusta verte dudar Fran, ni angustiada, se supone que este tiempo iba a ser feliz… - Exponía cuando ella lo interrumpió, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo… ¡Por Dios si mis hermanos estuviesen aquí me reprenderían por cobarde y tonta! – Exclamo sintiéndose frustrada, ya Albert comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que ella opto por terminar con esto, llevo la mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo el sobre extendiéndose a él – Toma… ábrelo, no he tenido el valor de hacerlo – Indico mirándolo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Albert sintiendo que su corazón se lanzaba en una carrera desbocada.

- Ábrelo y veras… perdóname por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero… no deseaba crearte falsas ilusiones, la ansiedad me está matando pero no puedo ver el contenido, mis manos tiemblan sin control de nada mas pensarlo… yo deseo esto tanto como tú mi vida y si resulta que no es lo que esperamos… - Decía mientras la lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Albert trago en seco al comprender a lo que ella se refería, en sus manos tenía una prueba de embarazo, sintió todo su mundo moverse bajo sus pies, como si ese inmenso bloque de piedra se hubiese movido hacia los lados, paseo su mirada del sobre a Fransheska, la atrajo hacia él amarrándola en un abrazo, besándole la frente y acariciándole la espalda con ternura.

- Lo leeremos los dos – Indico volviéndola de espaldas a él, colocando sus brazos por delante de ella de manera que la hoja de papel quedase ante los ojos de ambos – Sea cual sea el resultado quiero que sepas que nada cambiara mi amor por ti Fran, me has hecho tan feliz mi vida, me has llenado la vida de milagros, sé que me darás muchísimos más… pero no hay prisa princesa, tenemos una vida entera por delante ¿Entendido? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Albert hizo el beso más intenso solo unos segundos y se dispuso a abrir el sobre, no podía ocultar el temblor en sus manos, respiro profundamente, mientras se acomodó al lado de Fransheska, optando por verla a la cara cuando ambos leyesen el contenido de ese papel, al fin el sobre soltó la hoja y él pudo desdoblarla, la misma estaba escrita en español pero no le fue difícil reconocer una palabra en este. Fransheska sintió como Albert temblaba a su lado, pero no pudo verlo, tenía los ojos cerrados temerosa de lo que podía decir el papel, apenas él lo abrió ella cerró los ojos.

- Tienes los ojos cerrados… me hiciste trampa Fran – Indico él y su voz sonaba distinta – Sera mejor que los abra señora Andley o no se enterara de lo que dice aquí… - Agrego mirándola.

- Tengo miedo… - Confeso en su susurro.

- Pues no debería tenerlo… o quizás sí, depende como lo vea, pero déjeme informarle señora mía que… - Decía y ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡Yo lo leo! – Exclamo abriendo los ojos de golpe y de inmediato dejo libre un jadeo, su cuerpo tembló y se llevó las manos a la boca para controlar los sollozos.

- Sera madre señora Andley… una bellísima y extraordinaria madre – Esbozo dejando su propia emoción libre al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la sien de la chica.

- Y tú serás padre… ¡Seremos padres! – Expreso emocionada tomando la hoja en sus manos.

Después de eso se le lanzo al chico a los brazos, tan emocionada que sentía que volaba, que su cuerpo se hacía igual de liviano que las nubes que los rodeaba, busco los labios de Albert y se perdió en ellos, el rubio correspondió al beso con igual emoción, ella comenzó a reír como una niña separándose de él, quería brincar, correr, bailar, cantar, hacer miles de cosas, pero sabía que muchas de estas no le convenían de momento. Albert la tomó en brazos y la mantuvo cargada unos minutos mientras la besaba con ternura, era la primera vez que cargaba a su esposa y a su hijo de manera consiente, decir que se sentía feliz era poco, no habían palabra que pudiesen expresar lo que sentía, ahora comprendía a sus sobrinos, a Terry, a Fabrizio… y todos esos hombres cercanos a él que tenían la dicha de ser padres o estar en la espera, no había nada más grande y maravilloso que saberse creador de una vida, una que era el fruto de su amor, parte de la razón de su vivir, algo que lo cambiaba todo, que le daba un nuevo sentido a todo.

Aun con el uniforme de polo, que cada vez manchaba más de sangre caminaba sin rumbo y sin sentido por las calles de París, siendo el centro de atención ante su estado y vestimenta, se sentía pesado, adolorido, con el suéter presionaba las heridas en sus manos para detener la hemorragia, pero sabía que mientras la rabia siguiera instalada con tanta fuerza en él, la sangre circularía más rápido y se le haría imposible detenerla, poco oxigeno llegaba a sus pulmones y la presión en su pecho lo torturaba, quería liberar esa angustia, llorar, gritar, pero no podía hacerlo, se había sumido en un letargo doloroso y confuso, ese de donde nada ni nadie podía sacarlo, sus esperanzas se habían quebrado en mil pedazos, tropezaba con personas a su paso, pero no se detenía, seguía sin importarles y mucho menos detenerse a pedir disculpas, caminaba sin detenerse sin sentir cansancio.

No tenía idea por donde andaba, conocía París completamente pero su inercia no le permitía reconocer el lugar, unas luces lo cegaron y un claxon lo ensordeció, seguidamente de un golpe en su costado derecho, el cual lo hizo caer al suelo, todo el oxígeno se había esfumado de sus pulmones y por instinto llevo una de sus manos las costillas y abrió la boca en medio del jadeo, trataba de absorber todo el oxígeno posible, cegado por el golpe no era consciente del espectáculo de personas que lo rodeaban, todas murmurando acerca de su estado.

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! – Alguien lo ayudaba, su mirada borrosa empezó distinguir a alguien frente a él. - ¿Esta bien?... usted se atravesó… usted se atravesó… - Repetía con voz temblorosa, la persona llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas de él para elevarle la cara.

- Mujer tenía que ser, no se para que toman un volante. – Escucho Jules que alguien dijo.

- ¡Jules! – Exclamo la voz femenina que lo había atropellado.

En ese momento el joven reconoció la voz imposible no hacerlo y en un acto reflejo se incorporó, intentado ponerse de pie para alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, se llevó una vez más la mano al costado para aguantar el dolor y apoyo la otra en el capo del vehículo.

- No… no espera… espera Jules, no te muevas, puede ser peligroso… no quise hacerte daño. – La voz de la mujer temblaba ante los nervios y la emoción de verlo nuevamente.

Él no dio ninguna respuesta, se puso en pie como pudo y se encamino haciéndose espacio entre la gente que lo veía sangrar y pensaban que era a causa del golpe, sintió como ella lo retuvo por una de las manos, pero él se sacudió siendo algo brusco, lo que menos quería era ver ahora a esa psicópata obsesiva, eso era lo que significaba Chantal para él, después de todo lo que le hizo y lo que le costó quitársela de encima.

No quiso hacerle daño, acaso le pareció poco, todo lo que le hizo en el pasado, el romper las ventanas de su auto, el hacerle rayones que dijeran "Maldito desgraciado" matar a su perro, llevar a Johanne a una fiesta emborracharle y cortarle el cabello a la altura de la nuca, convencer a su padre para que saboteara la campaña de Jean Pierre, llamar a Jean Paul e inventar que él había tenido un accidente en el cual había muerto y un sinfín de barbaridades más, estaba loca, Chantal es depresiva, obsesiva, compulsiva, ninfómana, bipolar y fumadora de opio, que más puede esperar, lástima que nada de eso se puede apreciar a simple vista, parecer ser una joven indefensa, pero no era más que el diablo con tacones.

A medida que se alejaba y hacia el esfuerzo en caminar, le dolía más el costado y le costaba respirar, no quería detenerse no quería pensar en la carta, no quería pensar en Elisa, pero su mente traicionera una vez más le inundaba de recuerdos y las palabras escritas en la hoja cobraron sonido e hicieron eco en sus odios con la voz de Elisa, aumentando la tortura e intensificando el dolor de su alma, aun las lágrimas no se desbordaban, ya esto le había pasado anteriormente y solo con ella, con ese vacío que lo ahoga cuando no encuentra salida a tanto dolor y sabe que necesita hacerlo, necesita llorar para que el dolor fluya y redima esta agonía.

Llevaba horas fuera de su casa y lo sabe ya que el tráfico de personas cada vez es menos, se encontró caminando por el amplio campo enmarcado en árboles, levanto la mirada al horizonte y trago en seco, para pasar ese nudo que lo atormentaba, su vista se anclo en la base de la Torre Eiffel, a cierta distancia la cual le gritaba, le abofeteaba y le estrellaba en la cara que estaba en Francia, lejos de Elisa, lejos de esas ganas de vivir que ella le brindaba, se había vuelto dependiente, adicto a su querer, a su risa, a ella por completo y ahora le pide que la olvide.

Llego a la base parándose debajo de esta, elevo la cabeza mirando el centro vacío del monumento, tal como se sentía él en este momento, se dirigió a la parte de las escaleras, pero la reja tenía el candado puesto, quería subir y el precinto de seguridad no se lo impediría, por lo que se alejó buscando algo que le sirviese al encontrarlo regreso y el candado dejo de ser un obstáculo, empezó a subir sin sentir cansancio, pues la confusión y dolor que habitaban en él eran más poderosas, que cualquier agotamiento físico, solo era consciente del dolor en sus manos a pesar de que habían dejado de sangrar, dolían y mucho más cuando las movía e intentaba retirar la sangre seca.

Llego a lo más alto de la torre Eiffel casi sin aliento, se dejó caer sentado al borde dejando sus piernas suspendidas al aire, mientras su mirada se perdía en la ciudad y su vida nocturna, la misma desapareció y solo se presentaban ante él una vez más los momentos vividos junto a Elisa y por fin las lágrimas se hicieron presente al tiempo que sentía el cuerpo quebrársele, la respiración se le agito y se llenaba de rabia, dolor y lastima en contra de él mismo.

- ¿Elisa porque has tomado esta decisión que duele tanto?... – La voz ronca por las emociones que los embargaban al fin se dejó escuchar. - Quiero saberlo… no quería que mis sueños se rompieran de esta manera, no enfrentarme a esta realidad, solo quería que fuese radicalmente distinta a todo esto, a todo este vacío, a este dolor. – Las lágrimas dieron paso al llanto y al desespero nuevamente, a ese dolor e impotencia que lo estaba consumiendo. - ¡¿Por qué?! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas y el viento arrastraba esa pregunta donde no tendría respuesta. – Acaso no sabes que una sola decisión cambia irremediablemente el curso de las cosas, como cuando decidí quererte, ahora no me pidas que deje de hacerlo… todo cambia, yo por ti me jugué todo… todo, decidí mentir, traicione, oculte, yo por ti cruce esa línea y ahora me dices que fue un placer conocerme… no me hagas esto mi amor… no me lo hagas, porque yo sin ti no soy nada... si apenas he logrado sobrevivir estos días y porque tenía la esperanza que ahora si podríamos estar juntos para siempre, de que íbamos a envejecer juntos… yo le había quitado tu nombre a lo imposible, para mi eras esperanza y ahora… ahora me dices que fue un juego… maldita manipuladora… - Un sollozo se atravesó en su garganta. – No me hagas esto… por favor no lo hagas Elisa. – El tiempo pasaba y Jules seguía llorando sintiéndose cada vez más perdido, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo salir adelante, no sabría cómo salir de ese hueco, a cada instante se colmada de, rabia, dolor, amor y tristeza.

Dos días después llego a su casa, camino un largo trayecto por lo que tenía los pies adoloridos, lo hacía mientras trataba de poner su mente en blanco y olvidar, no quería que nada llenara no solo su cabeza sino también su alma, quería vaciarla por completo, tirar a la basura los recuerdos, librarse de estos, se había propuesto volver a ser el mismo de antes, a solo buscar placer de momento, a sentir sin entregar nada a cambio.

Entro y diviso a Johanne sentada en la sala, ninguno de los dos se saludó, sabía que debían estar molestos con él, paso de largo a su habitación y se la encontró casi vacía, solo el armario y la cama, estaba seguro que su padre ordeno vaciarla, entro al baño y se desvistió lentamente ante el dolor de las heridas en sus manos, al estar desnudo y pasar frente al espejo del baño se percató del gran hematoma que tenía en su costado derecho, respiro profundamente y sintió una punzada interior, por lo que jadeo ante el dolor, respiro una vez más para calmarse un poco y termino por entrar a la ducha, permaneciendo bajo la regadera unos cuarenta minutos, aprecio mejor las pequeñas zanjas en sus manos al haber erradicado por completo la sangre seca y su mirada se posó en estas, trayendo consigo los recuerdo del momento en que leyó la carta y una vez más temblaba de dolor al tiempo que el nudo en la garganta lo atormentaba, un sollozo seco se escapó de su garganta sin poder retenerlo más y el llanto no se hizo esperar, quería golpear al pared, llenar de golpe ese vacío que lo ahogaba, pero sabía que solo conseguiría, lastimarse más físicamente, suficiente tenía con suponer que tiene alguna costilla lesionada, ya que el dolor se vuelve casi insoportable ante el llanto, el cual tampoco puede evitar, ese que se confunde con el agua de la regadera.

Johanna se encontraba leyendo en su habitación, cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de Jules abrirse y cerrarse, sabía que había llegado y quiso ir a verificar que se encontrara bien, ya que le asusto demasiado la sangre que brotaba de sus manos cuando salió de su habitación y las manchas que habían en su habitación, pero no podía ir a verlo, su padre se lo había prohibido, le pidió que lo dejaran solo cuando llegara.

Ahora a ella se le forma un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo llorar, aun cuando se confunde con el sonido de la regadera los sollozos de él se escuchan claramente, no sabe porque su hermano sufre tanto, sabe que es por amor y por eso teme enamorarse, no quiere saber lo que se siente, tiene que ser doloroso para que Jules actué de esa manera tan agresiva y llore como si fuese un niño, pero ella le ayudara, buscara la manera de que sea feliz, que tenga un final como los personajes de los libros que él le regala.

Jules al salir se encamino desnudo al closet tomo la ropa interior y el pantalón de un pijama los cuales se colocó sin siquiera secarse, con cuidado se acostó en la cama, tratando de moverse lo menos posible y así no aumentar el dolor en su costado, aunque no quería maldijo a Chantal antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo, tal vez se debía a tantas horas de desvelo, no sabría por cuánto tiempo se mantuvo sumergido en la quimera ya que al abrir los ojos y mirar por la ventana era de noche y el cuarto se encontraba en penumbras y un dolor de cabeza lacerante lo hizo que se llevara una de las manos a la cabeza, seguramente había dormido demasiadas horas, una hoguera se había instalado en el centro de su estómago, sentía mucha hambre y sed, por lo que cuidadosamente se levantó y se dirigió al interruptor, percatándose que una vez más las pequeñas heridas de sus manos habían sangrado, se dirigió al baño y encendió la luz, para después lavar sus manos y su rostro, tomo una toalla, para secarse la cara y las manos, busco en los armarios algo que le sirviera para las manos, por lo que tomo una corbata y con la ayuda de la navaja de afeitar la corto a la mitad, envolviendo cada pedazo en sus manos a modo de venda, ahí en el armario vio su reloj de pulsera el cual marcaba las once y cincuenta, estaba seguro que ya todos estarían durmiendo, sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con su padre y con su hermano para pedirles disculpas por su comportamiento, aun cuando sabe que eso no es suficiente, pero ahora no podía esperar mas porque estaba famélico y lo único que quería era comer.

Decidió salir de la habitación solo con el pantalón del pijama, la camisilla y descalzo para saciar su apetito, al llegar a la cocina se preparó algo rápido, tomo asiento y comió muy despacio ya que hasta para masticar y tragar le dolía el costado, después solo se quedó en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada, con la vista perdida en algún punto imaginario, perdido en la nada la cual fue coartada al escuchar unos pasos seguidamente vio a Johanna bajo el umbral, Jules solo bajo la mirada pues se sentía sumamente avergonzado con todos, sobre todo con ellas a quienes asusto.

- Deberías estar durmiendo Johanna. – Susurro con la voz ronca, por las emociones que despertaba en él la vergüenza. – Además estas en camisón, las señoritas no salen así de su habitación.

- Tú tampoco estas acorde y los caballeros deberían llevar el pijama completo. – Dijo ella encaminándose y cruzando la mirada por unos segundos con la de Jules ya que él bajo la cabeza, ella se paró aun lado de él y sin pedirle permiso tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su hermano, obligándolo a que lo elevara, depositándole un beso en la frente, el joven trago en seco para pasar las lágrimas y que estas no salieran a relucir delante de ella. - Todo va a estar bien, ya verás – Susurro la chica levantando la cara de Jules y mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando con sus pulgares los pómulos del joven, quien llevo sus manos y cubrió las de ella – Mira nada más… necesitas vendas de verdad Jules. – Acoto soltando el agarre y encaminándose a unos de los botiquines de primeros auxilios que estaban en la cocina. – ¿Dónde habías estado estos días? Papi está preocupado.

- En prisión. – Respondió el joven escuetamente.

- ¿Que has hecho Jules? ¿Por qué estabas en prisión? – Pregunto asombrada y volviéndose, para mirarlo a la cara.

- Si violentas la cerradura de la torre Eiffel, te encierran por cuarenta y ocho horas… lo siento, no quise que papá se preocupara. – Susurro con la voz ronca por las lágrimas retenidas, admirando como ella tomaba algunas cosas de la gaveta.

- No… no te preocupes hermanote… - Le dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa colocando las cosas sobre la mesa y le pedía las manos, desamarro los pedazos de corbata dejando las manos al descubierto. – No son tan grandes… sanaran pronto. – Tomo un algodón con alcohol y esterilizo un poco mientras Jules aguantaba el ardor no se mostraría débil delante de su hermana.- Jules yo hice algo… no te molestes conmigo, por favor. – Hablaba untando un hisopo clínico con crema antiséptica en las heridas, mientras él la admiraba sin comprender que era lo que quería decirle. - Se… sé que es de mala educación hacerlo y… - Detuvo mientras envolvía las vendas en las manos de Jules, que se mantenía en silencio. - Pero quería comprender algunas cosas… - Hablaba mientras tomaba asiento, frente al joven. – Yo leí la carta. – le hizo saber con gesto entre vergüenza y disculpa de por medio, pero al ver que él no dijo nada ella continuo. – No sé qué pensaras… o como era su relación… - No la dejo terminar porque él intervino.

- No debiste leerla… no debiste enterarte de lo que hice en América…. – Le hizo saber con palabras suaves pues no estaba molesto, pero tampoco le agrado que lo hiciera más que todo por vergüenza delante de ella, lo que hizo no era de enorgullecerse si bien se había enamorado de Elisa, sus hermanas no la conocían, pero Frank había sido prácticamente un tío.

- No debes sentirte mal Jules, mírame ya no soy una niña… entiendo muchas cosas y sobre todo de tu relación… sé que no está bien, pero no soy quien para juzgarte, creo que nadie puede hacerlo, porque al amor no se juzga… por tu reacción creo que piensas que Elisa… solo jugo contigo o que en realidad no quiere saber más de ti, yo por el contrario pude descifrar en esas palabras mucho dolor y amor… amor por ti y por su hijo... solo eso, la primera palabra te lo dice… te dice "te amo" una mujer no dice esas palabras si verdaderamente no lo siente, ella espera que la comprendas… que comprendas que tiene que sacrificar el amor que siente por ti, por el que siente por su hijo… también veo que no quiere que vayas, ella sabrá porque lo hace, cuando te pide que la comprendas es porque espera que hagas lo que te pide… no puede ser Jules que estés enamorado y no sepas interpretar lo que una mujer quiere decir. – Le hablaba mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hermano, que se derramaron silenciosas, mientras escuchaba las palabras de ella.

- Me pide que la olvide… eso me pide Johanna. – Le dijo en un susurro tembloroso.

- ¿Y crees que eso es lo que verdaderamente ella quiere?… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ve a tu habitación, la carta está debajo de una de las almohadas, léela nuevamente e imagínate a ella frente a ti diciéndote cada palabra, pídele que te mire a los ojos, solo tú tienes la respuesta, porque solo tú sabes si te ama… Jean Pierre no puede saberlo, porque no la conoce, solo estaba molesto por tu comportamiento, porque te estabas haciendo daño y él solo quería ayudarte, solo que tu ante la impotencia no pudiste verlo. – La voz en remanso de su hermana lo hacía ver una luz al final del túnel.

- Lo sé, sé que Jean solo quería ayudarme y ahora no me da la cara para mirarlo... gracias enana… gracias por cada una de tus palabras. – Se acercó y le dio un abrazo, agradeciendo el apoyo que le brindaba su hermana, tal vez le hacía falta que una mujer le explicase el proceder de otra.

- Grandulón no es nada… eres mi hermano y te quiero... no sabes la falta que me has hecho, que nos has hecho a todos. – Le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, seguidamente le deposito un beso en la mejilla. – Ahora si me voy a dormir. – Le dijo y se marchó dejando a Jules solo quien después de veinte minutos subió a su habitación y buscaba algunas cosas en el armario cuando se topó con el cuaderno de los dibujos, lo tomo y se encamino a la cama lo abrió y se perdió en la imagen de su ángel pelirrojo, busco debajo de las almohadas y encontró la carta, la leyó una vez más deteniéndose a segundos para mirar el dibujo, al terminar la dejo sobre la cama y busco papel y bolígrafo.

_**Paris 27 de octubre de 1922 **_

_**Elisa amor mío.**_

_**Aun cuando me pediste que no te escribiera no puedo dejar de hacerte saber esto, solo esto.**_

_**Sé que tu una vez antepusiste todo por mí, excepto Frederick, siempre me lo hiciste saber, ahora comprendo, sé que no somos la misma persona, somos diferentes y seguro tienes tus miedos, no estoy a tu lado para ayudarte a vencerlos, no quieres que vaya, está bien no lo hare, pero ahora te pregunto ¿Tan malo he sido como para no luchar? Sé que tienes miedo y solo quieres protegerte y proteger a tu hijo…a nuestro hijo, porque lo considero como mío también y te comprendo, yo no he podido dejar de amarte en este tiempo, bien sabemos que cuando una pareja más se ama y se separan meses no bastan para dejarse de amar y aunque me quieras olvidar con todas tus fuerzas los dos sabemos que no podrás, así como yo tampoco lo hare por más que quiera… Elisa yo me jure que te iba a decir todos los días que te amo… cada vez que despiertes por las mañanas tendrás un te amo esperándote. **_

_**Solo espero que cuando tengas el valor suficiente, cuando quieras luchar por lo que sentimos, me lo hagas saber, yo te juro que tomo el primer barco y le parto el alma a quien sea por verme nuevamente en tus ojos, pero si quieres olvidarte de mí, si quieres continuar amarrada, quiero que sepas que igual yo te estaré esperando, te esperare siempre, siempre. **_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Jules Leblanc. **_

_**P.D: Si algún día quieres escribirme por favor prefiero que no firmes antes de colocar tu apellido de casada, no me hagas eso por favor, por los momentos hermosos que vivimos, por el día más feliz de mi vida, ese en el que pudimos salir tomados de la mano y demostrar nuestro amor al mundo. **_

Jules termino de escribir y se dejó caer acostado en la cama con la mirada perdida en los relieves del techo, cuando sintió como lo que acaba de comer subía por su garganta y las náuseas lo obligaron a ponerse en pie y dirigirse al baño, donde devolvió lo poco que había comido, después de vomitar y no aguantar el ardor en la garganta y el dolor en el costado, se dirigió al espejo, se suponía que debería de estar acostumbrado ya a los vómitos porque lleva mucho tiempo en esto y según el médico que lo vio le dice que con su salud todo está normal, los exámenes que se hizo no arrojaron ningún virus, solo tenía que esperar que estos cesarían de un momento a otro el galeno le dijo que seguro se debe a toda la presión vivida.

Mientras su imagen reflejada en el espejo lo mostraba más delgado y con el rostro sumamente demacrado, a pesar de que comía el doble de lo que estaba acostumbrado esto de nada le servía porque igualmente lo devolvía con las mismas ganas que se lo devoraba, muchas veces pensaba que los vómitos se debían a que su estómago no toleraba las combinaciones de alimentos que últimamente le provocaban, pero era que no podía evitarlo, tenía que comerlos porque si no se le haría imposible dormir.

No sabía que se le había hecho tan tarde en terminar de leer el cuento y que el pasillo en su mayoría ya tendría las luces apagadas, no quería llevarlo pero si su tío se daba cuenta que le hacía falta lo reprendería por haberlo tomado sin permiso, es primera y última vez que lo hace, no vuelve nunca a leer nada que no sea de niños porque ahora siente el corazón latirle muy deprisa y le duele el pecho al no poder respirar bien, su boca esta seca y una vez más se dice que debió dejarlo de leer desde un principio pero siempre quiere saber cómo terminan las historia.

Si su papá se entera también lo reprenderá y es que estuvo mal hecho, fue una mala idea, tiene que aprovechar que están cenando todos para devolver el libro, pero tiene mucho miedo de andar solo por los pasillos del barco, siente como si de pronto el caballo aparecerá y él no podrá correr tan rápido, tiene muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hará. - Debe ser valiente como los caballeros de los otros cuentos que derrotan a los dragones, que son muchos más grandes y botan fuego por la nariz y boca, el hombre del cuento que acabo de leer no puede ser más poderoso, solo tiene una espada, nada más, nada más. – Se repetía mentalmente.

- Mejor camino rapidito. – Se dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras llevaba el libro aferrado a su pecho y tragaba en seco para infundirse valor, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y no vio a nadie que lo acompañase. – Pero no puedo decirle ni a mi mami, porque se lo dirá a papi.

Joshua camino rápido y en su mente se recreaba la escena del libro y veía que el pasillo cada vez se hacía más oscuro y más largo, su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar y su rostro se sonrojo ante el miedo, escucho unos pasos detrás de él y en un acto reflejo soltó el cuento y salió corriendo, quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo su garganta se había cerrado, quería llegar rápido al comedor y no se atrevía a mirar atrás porque estaba seguro que era el caballo y el hombre le cortaría la cabeza.

- ¡Joshua! – Exclamo una voz masculina al verlo correr por el pasillo y dejar el libro tirado. – ¡Espera! – Le pidió llegando hasta el libro y tomándolo sin percatarse de la portada y se encamino con paso rápido. – ¡Joshua detente! – Pero el niño iba despabilado.

En un hilo de conciencia Joshua reconoció la voz que lo llamaba e intento detenerse pero el miedo no se lo permitió, al segundo llamado confirmo de quien era la voz por lo que logro parar su huida, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el hombre al tiempo que el llanto se desbordaba, siendo consiente del terror que lo embargaba.

- ¡Tío abuelo! ¡Tío abuelo! – Lo llamaba en medio del llanto y corriendo hasta Richard Grandchester que llego hasta él y lo cargo preocupándose ante la actitud del niño, pensando que algo malo le había pasado.

- ¿Que paso Joshua? – Pregunto cargándolo y frotándole la espalda, mientras el niño hipaba ante el llanto. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera? – Le preguntaba meciéndolo en un intento por consolarlo.

- Es… que… que… yo pensé… yo pensé. – Decía en medio de puchero y jadeos de llanto. – Que eras… eras el jinete… sin cabeza. – Dijo al fin cerrando los ojos fuertemente y aferrándose al cuello de Richard Grandchester haciéndolo fuertemente hasta reducirle el paso del oxígeno.

- ¿Que era quién? – Pregunto sin entender completamente al niño.

- El del libro… el jinete sin cabeza. – Esbozo un poco más calmado pero su corazón aun latía fuertemente, todo el temblaba y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

En ese momento Richard verifico el libro en sus manos observando la portada la cual decía "El jinete sin cabeza de Washington Irving" no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir por qué el pánico del niño, quien aún lloraba, cayendo en cuenta de que quien le había suministrado el libro era alguien verdaderamente cruel.

- ¿Joshua de quien es este libro? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- De… de mi tío Manuelle. – Respondió en un susurro y bajando la mirada a sus manos las cuales entrelazaban sus pequeños dedos trémulos.

- Tu tío no debería permitir que leyeras este tipo de géneros, no son para niños, me temo que tendré que hablar con él. – Expuso el duque mientras que en un acto reflejo acariciaba los cabellos del niño, quien negó en silencio.

- Tío abuelo… no… no le digas… - Hablaba en susurro ante el nerviosismo y sin levantar la mirada. – Es que él no me lo dio, yo lo tome prestado sin su permiso, no le digas, porque me reprenderá. – Aunque su voz era un hilo, el duque podía escucharlo.

- Joshua sabes que no debes leer libros de mayores y menos si no sabes de que se tratan, muchos te pueden perturbar y de diferentes maneras, la lectura de mayores es más complicada. – Lo reprendía de manera cariñosa.

- Ya lo sé tío abuelo… eso me dio mucho miedo… porque él le cortaba la cabeza a todos los hombres… ya no quiero leerlo nunca más, ya no agarre ni un solo libro de mi tío Manuelle, a él le gustan esas cosas. – Decía atreviéndose a mirar a Richard a los ojos.

- Bueno tampoco es tan terrorífico. – Le dijo mostrándole una maravillosa sonrisa, de esas que muy poco le salían a Richard Grandchester. – Si quieres cuando lleguemos a Londres te llevo a verlo en el cine... – Hablaba cuando Joshua negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y sus ojos se abrían de manera desorbitada.

- No… no tío abuelo, yo no quiero verlo y no me gusta el cine, me da sueño porque no dicen nada y tampoco puedo hablar. – Le aclaro con voz urgente.

- Bueno, está bien, pero que sea la última vez que tomes un libro de adultos sin permiso, vamos al comedor.

- No… no tío abuelo, primero tengo que llevar el libro al camarote de mi tío Manuelle porque si se da cuenta que le falta sabrá que fui yo. – Intervino mirando a tres puertas donde estaba el camarote del rubio.

- Vamos te acompaño. – Le dijo Richard colocándolo en el suelo.

Ambos se encaminaron y el duque espero a que el niño entrara y colocara el libro en su lugar, para después reunirse con la familia en el comedor, ya le diría a Fabrizio que se lo llevara esta noche a su camarote, porque lo más seguro es que tuviese pesadillas con el jinete sin cabeza.

* * *

_**Arrebatadamente te persigo.**_

_**Arrebatadamente, desgarrando**_

_**mi soledad mortal, te voy llamando**_

_**a golpes de silencio. Ven, te digo**_

_**como un muerto furioso. Ven. Conmigo**_

_**has de morir. Contigo estoy creando**_

_**mi eternidad. (De qué. De quién). De cuando**_

_**arrebatadamente esté contigo.**_

_**Y sigo, muerto, en pie. Pero te llamo**_

_**a golpes de agonía. Ven. No quieres.**_

_**Y sigo, muerto, en pie. Pero te amo**_

_**a besos de ansiedad y de agonía.**_

_**No quieres. Tú, que vives. Tú, que hieres**_

_**arrebatadamente el ansia mía.**_

_**Tú, que hieres. Blas Otero.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	221. capitulo 64

**Hola chicas, esperamos que estén muy bien, nosotras súper atareadas con el trabajo, además de muchas cosas pendientes, pero tratamos de salir poco a poco, se fueron las vacaciones rapidísimo y estamos una vez más pidiendo disculpas por las demoras. **

**Nos alegra muchísimo que les guste el fic y que se involucren con cada historia, que amen a sus personajes favoritos y aprendan a querer a los que no lo eran, en realidad esa es nuestra misión, hacer que cada seguidora se sienta contenta con el personaje de su preferencia, pero sobre todo demostrar que todos en esta vida podemos evolucionar, ya sea para mejor y aprender de los golpes o madurar con los años. **

**Sin más aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 64**

**Encontré un hombre en el que puedo confiar…**

**Dulce amor, creo en nosotros.**

* * *

Las manos de Elisa arrugaron el papel, tratando de drenar en este la rabia e impotencia que le causaba lo que acaba de leer, sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, no debía dejarse doblegar, se mantendría firme, si eso haría, se mantendría firme, se repetía una y otra vez cuando las lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por sus mejillas al recordar, la convicción de la palabras expuestas en el papel y él solo hecho la hacía temblar.

_**Elisa ha venido Archivald a intentar persuadirme que cambie de parecer en cuanto a la decisión que he tomado, según él, pero bien sabes que no es mía la decisión que son las reglas de la familia y que se deben cumplir, no seré yo quien las quebrante, Archivald hasta cierto punto se ha revelado en mi contra, debo informarte que no ganaras nada y mucho menos mi condolencia al poner a tu primo en contra de su propia familia, no quiero parecer una mujer desalmada, pero debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, Archivald, no podrá hacer nada, no tiene potestad para tomar decisiones que no le conciernen, las únicas que tenemos las providencias en las manos somos las matriarcas de la familia, no creo que hayas olvidado la historia y reglas de tu familia, no quiero verme obligada a escribirle a las demás miembros del clan porque sabes bien que serán menos condescendientes, tu actitud altanera solo empeorara la situación, te aconsejo contestes mis llamadas, recuerda la educación que te brindamos, una dama nunca se exime de darle explicaciones a las matriarcas, tu padre también se ha negado a aceptar la decisión y al parecer lo descortés lo has heredado de él porque hasta ahora no ha querido concretar una entrevista, le he dejado claro que no es decisión de los Leagan que estoy segura la familia de él por el buen nombre del apellido estará de acuerdo con las estipulaciones de los Andley. **_

Elisa sabía que en cuanto a las reglas tenía razón, eso ella lo tenía completamente claro, cuando estudio la historia y todo lo relacionado con los Andley, no le quedaron dudas y se odio un poco más al pensar que ella estuvo de acuerdo con esas estipulaciones, jamás pensó que detrás de eso se escondía el que las casaran sin amor, imagino que las comprometerían con hombres de los cuales pudiesen enamorarse, por lo que en ella no había cabida para tal falta dentro de la mujeres de la familia, jamás pensó que ella rompería ese estatuto, que se enamoraría perdidamente de otro hombre que no fuese su esposo y lo más grave aún salir embarazada, eso bajo ninguna circunstancia los Andley lo aceptaban. – Pensaba y dejo caer la carta de Emilia Elroy, para limpiarse las lágrimas.

- Pero no voy a permitir que te alejen de mi… no lo voy a permitir. – Susurro la joven llevándose las manos y acunando su pequeño vientre, ese que apenas parecía ser una luna menguante, pues estaba más pronunciando en la parte baja. – Tendrá que matarme Emilia Elroy… Jules, las cosas cada vez son más difíciles para mí. – Su voz era un murmullo, desvió la conversación hacia el amor de su vida. – Quisiera que estuvieses conmigo, que me llevaras lejos, pero sé que no podrás entrar a la casa, esos desgraciados no duermen, solo necesito tiempo… sé que encontrare la manera de salir de este lugar, yo lo hare y no tengo porque arriesgarte… no quiero hacerlo… Neil no entiende, sé que él tiene razón y no tengo el derecho de ocultarte mi estado, que tienes todo el derecho de saber que vas a ser padre, pero eres demasiado impulsivo y sé que al saberlo vas a subir al primer barco sin siquiera razonar… y las cosas podrían ser peores para todos, no soportaría ver que Frank te hiciera algún daño y estoy segura que es capaz de hacerlo… no puedo depender absolutamente de ti, necesito también dar mi propia pelea por lo mismo no le he dicho nada a Neil de lo que pretende hacer Emilia con nuestro hijo, sé que al igual que tu iría a reclamarle y estoy segura que no será tan cuidadoso como Archie… Archivald ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que hablar con la tía? Sé que quieres ayudar, pero no es mucho lo que puedes hacer tampoco, solo lograras que la vieja testaruda se aferre más a esa idea para demostrar que aún tiene poder sobre nosotros… - La chica dejo libre un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir su rostro, intentado alejar la angustia, culpa y dolor, aun no se perdona el haber escrito a Jules esa carta, que estaba segura le ha causado, sufrimiento y decepción, solo esperaba que el amor que él siente por ella sea tan intenso como para perdonarle esa estupidez… esa con la cual intentaba protegerlo.

El sonido de las gaviotas y el aire frio de la mañana, recibieron a la pareja justo en el instante que bajaron del lujoso auto de un negro brillante con el escudo de los Grandchester sobre su capo, uno de los cinco que habían llegado para recibir a los duques, quienes al fin regresaban a Europa después de una larga estadía en América, junto a sus hijos y la familia Di Carlo, los rumores de la unión de los medio hermanos ya era parte oficial de los cotilleos no solo dentro de la alta sociedad y de la realeza, sino también en el vulgo, sorprendentemente estos últimos se notaban menos críticos con el XIV duque de Grandchester, por haber hecho de conocimientos publico la existencia del hijo ilegitimo de su padre, caso contrario el de sus pares, para quienes la actitud de Richard era vergonzosa y degradante, aceptar al bastardo y además presentarlo ante los medios, como su hermano era una humillación pública que ningún miembro de la realeza debía consentir; últimamente el duque de Grandchester había dejado mucho que desear con su comportamiento.

- Creo que hoy también tendremos espectáculo – Susurro Terry mientras ayudaba a Candy a bajar del auto mirándola a los ojos, después de hacer visto a la gran cantidad de periodistas apostados a las afuera del puerto, al menos aquí en Southampton no se les permitía el acceso al interior del mismo para no incomodar a la realeza que viajaba con frecuencia por este.

- Me hubiese extrañado no encontrarlos, pero no te preocupes por ellos, solo debemos ignorarlos como siempre lo hacemos – Menciono la rubia acariciándole la mejilla.

- Pues dudo que ellos ignoren lo hermosa que luce mi esposa con sus casi cuatro meses de embarazo – Indico posando su mano en el vientre de Candy que ya comenzaba a ser notorio, perdiéndose en los ojos esmeralda mientras los de él era iluminados por una sonrisa.

- Pues yo estaré feliz que sepan que llevo en mi vientre a tu hijo… a nuestro hermoso bebé y que cada día que pasa crece sano y fuerte, que no existe en este mundo una mujer más afortunada que yo… quiero que todos sean participe de mi felicidad, es demasiada para guardarla dentro de mi Terry – Susurro acariciando la mano de su esposo mientras subía sus labios para besarlo.

- Nuestros sentimientos son mutuos pecosa, yo me siento igual y la verdad si por mi fuese lo gritaría en este instante, pero prefiero demostrarte mi amor solo a ti, pues solo tú eres la dueña del mismo, por supuesto también lo es Terruce o Candice ¿Has pensado que siempre hemos hablado de uno, pero que tal si son dos pecosa? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Dos! Pues no, no hemos pensado en ello… es posible, digo tus padres tuvieron gemelos, pero no creo que sean dos Terry, mi vientre luce pequeño, si hubieses visto a Eleonor embarazada de tus hermanos… se veía tan hermosa, con solo cinco meses parecía de ocho – Dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, sacando hermosos destellos de sus ojos verdes.

- Bueno entonces se van al suelo mis esperanzas que sean dos… creo que podre más empeño para la próxima vez – Expuso con esa media sonrisa y esa mirada cargada de picardía que lo hacía lucir tan sensual, mientras rodeaba a la rubia con sus brazos.

- Uno, dos, tres… no importa cuántos desees yo estaré encantada de darte todo los hijos que quieras mi vida, así como de poner también todo mi empeño para que sean tan fuertes y hermosos como tú, al fin tendremos la familia que siempre habíamos soñado Terry – Expreso emocionada acariciando la espalda de su esposo.

- Gracias Candy, gracias mi vida por este amor que me brindas, por ser como eres… no existe en este mundo alguien más perfecto para mí que tú, te amo pecosa… los amo a los dos – Menciono abrazando a su esposa con suavidad y tomando los labios de ella en u beso sutil, lento y maravilloso que los alejo de todo lo demás.

La sirena del barco se dejó escuchar retumbando en todo el lugar, anunciando la llegada del trasatlántico a aguas británicas, abriéndose paso lentamente como el coloso que era mientras en su cubierta las personas ansiosas por rencontrarse con sus familiares o poner un pie sobre tierra firma miraban a los que esperaban en el puerto. Richard Grandchester y su familia se encontraban junto a la baranda de primera clase, debido a ser uno de los propietarios de la línea naviera y por su título nobiliario que en Europa tenía mucha más importancia que en América, les habían otorgado el privilegio de ser los primeros en bajar del barco, para de esta manera ahorrarles toda la incomodidad y el tumulto que generaban los demás pasajeros y los familiares de estos en puerto; esto no había sido casual, por el contrario había sido una petición expresa del duque, ya que no tenía que ser adivino para saber que la prensa sensacionalista estaba hambrienta de imágenes y declaraciones, tanto de él como de Luciano, sabia cuan imprudentes y molestos podían llegar a ser lo medios cuando deseaban obtener alguna información, pero no les daría la oportunidad de incomodar a su familia ni a la de su hermano.

- Tenemos publico ¿No es así? – Pregunto Luciano a su lado, sin poder ocultar los nervios en su voz, él era consciente que hasta el momento habían esquivado todo lo relacionado con lo escabroso de la relación de sus padres, pero que una vez en Europa las cosas serían distintas.

- No debes preocuparte por ello, seremos los primeros en descender del barco, ya los autos nos esperan y del equipaje se encargara el personal, no duraremos ni cinco minutos en este lugar – Indico Richard con ese don de mando que poseía y con la autoridad de hermano mayor.

- No podrás estar dándole largas a esto para siempre Richard… sé que es complicado, quizá más para ti por tu imagen pública que para mí, después de todo solo soy un científico y empresario, uno más del montón, pero tú tienes un ducado, tienes una imagen que cuidar, un legado que mantener en los más altos estándares… la verdad no envidio para nada tu obligación y tampoco me sentiría dolido si decides alejarte de nosotros para evitar que se creen más rumores en todo a todo esto… no es necesario que hagamos estas apariciones en público… - Decía el italiano intentando parecer casual cuando su hermano lo detuvo haciendo un ademan.

- Luciano no digas estupideces, hace mucho que dejo de importarme la opinión dentro de mis pares en la cámara de lores, por culpa de la presión de ellos nuestra familia ya ha perdido demasiado, no pienso dejar que eso ocurra de nuevo, nosotros somos hermanos les guste o no y llevaremos la relación que nos corresponde porque así debe ser… no te veo como mi medio hermano o el hijo ilegitimo de mi padre, al menos no desde que nuestros hijos se encargaron de abrirnos los ojos ¿Qué ganamos con hacer lo que la sociedad cree como correcto si nos hacemos daño nosotros? Ya aprendí la lección hermano mio y déjame decirte que me importa un carajo lo que la realeza piense de mi por haberte aceptado, que se metan en sus vidas que bien caóticas son y dejen de entrometerse en la nuestra… ni sueñes con deshacerte de mí, estás loco si crees que me alejare de mis sobrinos o de Joshua - Menciono con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien… será como digas, ahora entiendo de donde saco Terruce el carácter que tiene – Susurro bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

- Lo heredado no se hurta Luciano y si, ese hijo mío es todo un caso, me saco canas antes de cumplir los cuarenta, cada quince días recibía una notificación de las hermanas en el Colegio San Pablo, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza de adolescente, pero no puedo culparlo yo no fui el mejor padre en ese entonces, por eso hare que todo sea distinto esta vez… no quiero seguir en el mismo circulo Luciano, primero, segundo y tercero será la familia, únicamente la familia, lo demás será lo demás y quienes intenten meterse con mi familia tendrán que pensarlo muy bien pues ahora los Grandchester somos más y venimos dispuestos a defender lo nuestro… y esto no lo digo solo por mí, sino también por nuestro hijos, Terruce no dejara que nadie dañe a sus primos con comentarios mal sanos, estoy seguro que Fabrizio tampoco lo hará, he visto la fortaleza en él e incluso tengo la sensación que Fransheska también sabrá poner en su lugar a más de una dama que desee incomodarla – Expuso sintiéndose realmente orgulloso por los jóvenes.

- Dama o caballero… mi hija tiene un carácter que en ocasiones yo mismo lo desconozco, es obstinada cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es decidida, impulsiva y no da su brazo a torcer con facilidad, menos si tiene la razón… aún recuerdo cuanto hizo sufrir a su ahora esposo dos meses antes de su boda, el pobre Albert casi se gasta la fortuna de su familia en flores y regalos, los cuales ella rechazo todos… hasta se negaba a verlo, me apenaba la situación de mi yerno, pero contra la voluntad de Fransheska era imposible luchar… y que decir de las discusiones con Terruce cuando se enteró que este andaba con Antonella Sanguinetti, jamás había visto a mi hija tan furiosa con su hermano… - Se interrumpió al ver que se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos.

- No se puede negar que sea una Grandchester entonces, el ser obstinados es algo muy propio de nosotros, espero que William haya aprendido la lección o de lo contrario tendrá que lidiar más de una vez con una verdadera tormenta, y terminara quedando en la ruina, pues no somos de los que damos segundas oportunidades, eso es un defecto que debemos manejar, pues por lo general termina dañándonos a nosotros también, ahora en cuanto a lo de esta mujer creo que motivos le sobraban… yo tampoco hubiese aprobado que este regresara con la mujer que tanto daño le hizo – Indico Richard en tono serio.

- Yo me sentía atado de manos, me sentía demasiado culpable y… pensaba que dándole a Terruce todo lo que le había negado a Fabrizio podría redimirme de algún modo… era estúpido lo sé, pero no sabía que más hacer, más que darle el apoyo que no le di a mi hijo, los errores que cometí pesaban muchísimo Richard – Confeso sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No debes apenarte, yo estando en tu lugar supongo que hubiese hecho lo mismo… cuando encontré a Terry me propuse darle todo lo que tiempo atrás le había negado, sentía dentro de mí la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo… la misma que tuviste tú con mi hijo y la que ahora tienes con Fabrizio, las personas por general no valoran lo que tienen hasta que lo sienten perdido Luciano, eso fue lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros, ninguno de los dos le dimos el verdadero valor a nuestros hijos hasta que lo vimos perdidos – Menciono con la voz ronca por los recuerdos que movían muchos sentimientos dentro de él, respiro profundamente para aligerar la presión en su pecho. – Pero ya no sigamos recriminándonos por el pasado, mejor trabajemos porque darle a nuestros hijos el futuro que se merecen, por ser los padres que debimos ser siempre – Indico con seguridad posando su mirada en el chico y mostrando media sonrisa, esa misma que habían heredado Terruce y Fabrizio.

El italiano dejo ver una sonrisa también, la de este era la de su madre, mas tímida y sin ese gesto arrogante que poseían los Grandchester, pero que iluminaba bellamente los ojos topacios, mientras sus ojos seguían a los de su hermana y los enfocaba en Fabrizio. A pocos pasos de ellos se encontraban Eleonor y Fiorella fingiendo que mantenían una conversación casual, pero la verdad era que seguían la de sus esposos, ambas sonreían y compartían miradas cómplices al ver que cada vez más la relación entre ellos se fortalecía, la rubia sentía que cada vez amaba más a Richard, al ver lo dispuesto que estaba a defender a su familia y ser todo eso que siempre deseo ser y que callo por las apariencias, su corazón se llenaba de orgullo al escucharlo hablar del futuro que deseaba y sobre todo de su interés por darle a Terry lo que tiempo atrás le negó; mientras Fiorella no podía más que estar feliz al ver como Luciano recuperaba esa seguridad que había perdido desde la partida de Fabrizio, el hombre del cual se había enamorado, ese seguro de sí mismo, ese cuya palabra era ley, ese que se convertía en un león a la hora de defender a los suyos estaba de regreso, poco a poco, pero ya podía vislumbrarlo.

La mirada topacio se paseaba por el lugar mientras un torrente de recuerdos llegaban a su memoria, hacía años que no se encontraba en este lugar, al menos no de manera consiente pues bien sabía que tuvo que salir desde este puerto hacia América, pero la última vez que había estado en este sobre sus pies, apenas era un chico, uno que se encontraba devastado por la desilusión, por el dolor y la impotencia; por supuesto ahora todo era distinto, ahora era un hombre y uno inmensamente feliz, el dolor se había esfumado, ya ni siquiera el rencor tenía cabida dentro de su pecho, cuando pensaba en aquella mujer no sentía sencillamente nada y algo le decía que eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar, porque incluso odiarla era darle importancia, una importancia que no merecía… ella no merecía nada de él – Fabrizio fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su hijo quien lo jalaba de las manos.

- ¡Papi, papi! ¡¿No me escuchas?! – Exclama el pequeño mirándolo perdido en sus recuerdos.

- Si… si Joshua, estaba distraído ¿Dime que sucede? – Contesto con una pregunta mirándolo.

- Quiero ver el puerto… pero no logro, esto está muy alto y no alcanzo, cárgame por favor – Pidió con esos grandes ojos topacio que era idénticos a los de su padre.

- Esta bien… ven acá, mira creo que aquellos que están allá son los autos que esperan por nosotros, más allá de estos está el hermoso poblado de Southampton, a cuyo lugar le debe nombre este puerto, el más famoso de toda Europa – Le explicaba al pequeño llevándolo en brazos con una hermosa sonrisa.

En ese momento llegaba junto a ellos Marion quien había ido por tercera vez al camarote para verificar que no dejaban nada olvidado, por culpa de las travesuras de su esposo apenas había logrado dormir la noche anterior, esta mañana cuando despertó ya casi todos estaban listo, así que ella tuvo que dar carreras para que no se les hiciera tarde, por lo cual tenía esa sensación de estar olvidando algo, sin embargo ya se había convencido que todo estaba en orden, ver a sus dos amores siempre hacia que su pecho se hinchase de orgullo y amor por ellos, la hacían sentirse una mujer muy afortunada, tenía una familia perfecta.

- ¿Todo bien amor? – Pregunto Fabrizio mirándola a los ojos.

- Si, Fabri todo perfecto… no dejamos nada olvidado ¿Ya tocamos puerto? – Inquirió mirando hacia el frente, al tiempo que rodeaba con un abrazo la cintura del chico.

- Los remolques están llevándonos a puerto… en solo minutos estaremos en tierra – Contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la mano libre y sostenía a Joshua en su otro brazo.

Minutos después uno de los trabajadores se acercaba hasta Richard para indicarle que había llegado el momento de desembarcar, este se acercó hasta su sobrino y demás presentes para reunirlos y brevemente hizo del conocimiento de los mismos que habían algunos periodistas esperando en por ellos en el puerto y que seguramente deseaban tener sus impresiones en cuanto a lo de su parentesco, que no era necesario ceder ante sus demandas pues este era un asunto familia y privado que no le incumbía a nadie más que ellos, mas sin embargo dejaba a consideración de los allí presentes si se hacía algún anuncio o se marchaban del lugar sin dirigir una palabra a la prensa. El silencio solo duro un minuto hasta que todos acordaron que sería mejor esperar a instalarse y enviar un comunicado, era lo más adecuado para evitar caer en provocaciones o propiciar alguna situación desagradable; de esta manera ambas familias se encaminaron hacia la rampa para abandonar el barco, en cuando llegaron a tierra firme los guardaespaldas del duque los rodearon guiándolos hasta los autos. Aun los Di Carlo se sentían extraños ante ese despliegue de seguridad, sobre todo Marion y Manuelle quienes toda su vida se habían bastado y sobrado para defenderse por ellos mismo, pero preferían no llevarles la contraria al duque pues el hombre solo deseaba ahorrarles un momento incomodo a todos y mientras más rápido se hiciera todo, más rápido ellos se sentirían de nuevo como unos simples mortales.

- Papi bájame, quiero pisar al fin suelo firme… ya me tenía mareado tanta agua – Le pidió el pequeño a Fabrizio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo me sentía igual Joshua, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo y la verdad no me tienta mucho volver a hacerlo por un largo tiempo – Indicó colocando al niño en el piso con una sonrisa.

- Pues yo tuve que hacerlo dos veces y me siento cansado, imagina como se sentirá la tía Campanita cuando llegue de su luna de miel, ella ha viajado mucho más… llevo la cuenta de los países que menciona en las cartas y ya llevan diecisiete ¡Diecisiete! – Exclamo abriendo los ojos con exageración, mientras mostraba sus manos – Mis dedos no alcanzan para sumarlos todos… préstame tus dedos papi, seria estos – Indico abriendo sus palmas y contando los siete que Fabrizio le sumo de sus manos, mientras lo admiraba sonriente -¡Vaya! El tío Albert conoce muchos lugares… eso quiere decir – Se quedó en silencio pensado unos segundos - ¡Me traerán diecisiete regalos! – Exclamo emocionado mientras aplaudía.

- Mira que interesado me resultaste – Expuso el joven cruzándose de brazos – ¿Por eso llevas esa lista de los lugares que menciona tu tía? Yo pensé que era porque deseabas conocer un poco más de estos… - Decía cuando el niño lo interrumpió.

- Si, papi… si quiero conocerlos, pero mi tío Manuelle me dijo que no podía viajar con ellos porque en la luna de miel solo viajan los esposos… eso me lo dijo cuándo le pedí acompañarlo a Nueva York, que solos los esposos se van de luna de miel, no entiendo… si es un viaje como cualquier otro – Menciono haciendo un puchero.

- No es como cualquier otro Joshua, es un viaje donde los esposos se dan un tiempo para compartir y conocerse mejor, antes de iniciar una vida juntos con todos los deberes que implica su día a día ¿Recuerdas que ya te lo había explicado cuando tu mami y yo nos casamos? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Si… bueno espero que la tía Campanita y el tío Albert regresen pronto, para que además de contarme muchas historias y enseñarme todas las fotos que tomaron de los lugares que visitaron, también me traigan mis diecisiete regalos – Expreso lleno de emoción, con los ojos brillantes.

Fabrizio soltó una carcajada y le desordeno el cabello, no podía luchar contra el ingenio de su hijo y la verdad no deseaba hacerlo, se había prometido dejarlo crecer en libertad y solo guiarlo cuando fuese necesario, lo que más deseaba en este mundo era ser el mejor padre para Joshua, ser tan bueno como lo fue el suyo con él, ese al que no dejo de amar un solo instante a pesar de todo lo vivido – Sumido en sus pensamientos caminaba hacia los autos, sintió la mano de Marion apretar la suya, se volvió para mirarla dedicándole una sonrisa y bajando para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su mujer, quien cada día lucia más hermosa con su embarazo.

- ¡Tío Terry! – Grito Joshua y salió corriendo hasta el castaño que caminaba del brazo de Candy para reunirse con ellos - ¡Al fin estamos en tierra! El barco me tenía mareado tío, ya no quiero volver a viajar más, ahora solo quiero estar en la tierra ¡Tierra, tierra, tierra! – Hablaba con entusiasmo dando brincos, frente a los jóvenes esposos.

- Bueno me alegra que estés tan contento de haber regresado, pero ya cálmate o terminaras cayéndote Américo Vespucio – Indico el castaño sonriente, al tiempo que se colocaba de cuclillas para saludarlo extendiéndole la mano.

- Saludo de caballero – Indico Joshua recibiéndola, Terry le había enseñado a hacerlo durante su viaje a América, después se volvió hacia Candy y le hizo una reverencia a ella que no tuvo mucho de sutil, sino más bien fue muy teatral.

- Hola Joshua, has crecido, te ves muy guapo… ya eres todo un caballero – Esbozo la rubia con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que también se podía a la altura del niño, sus palabras lo hicieron sonrojarse, pero retomo su postura tal como había aprendido del primo de su padre y le pidió la mano a Candy para darle un beso en esta.

- Tú luces muy hermosa también tía Candy – Contesto engrosando la voz.

Eso hizo que una carcajada generalizada retumbara en el lugar, el castaño tomo al niño en brazos guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de manera cómplice, un minuto después lo coloco de nuevo en el suelo, pues este recordó que había dejado a sus mascotas, Terry le dijo que tuviese cuidado mientras le indicaba a un guardaespaldas que lo acompañase, para después acercarse a sus padres; Eleonor fue la primera en amarrarlo en un abrazo que duro casi un minuto, se separó mirándolo a los ojos y depositando besos en las mejillas y la frente del chico.

- Te extrañe tanto, cada día luces más apuesto… es evidente que el matrimonio te ha sentado de maravilla, pero… ¿Dónde está Candy? – Preguntaba cuando sus ojos captaron a la rubia – Hija déjame verte… a ver cuánto ha crecido mi nieto – Esbozo encaminándose hasta esta para abrazarla con la misma emoción que hizo con su hijo – Luces bellísima Candy ¡Dios mira cómo se nota ya! Creo que será tan grande como Terruce, justo así lucia yo cuando tenía cuatro meses – Expreso emocionada acariciando el vientre de la rubia, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

- Madre… apenas está por cumplir los cuatro, faltan cinco para que comiences a derramar lágrimas – Indico Terry en tono divertido, pero la verdad le encantaba ver la emoción de su madre.

- ¡Bah, no digas tonterías! Yo me emociono con mi nieto todo el tiempo que desee, ya verás cómo me la pasare consintiéndolo – Expuso con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo vivo emocionada Eleonor así que te entiendo perfectamente, tú también luces muy hermosa como siempre – Indico Candy sonriendo y tan radiante que parecía iluminada.

- Hijo me alegra verte – Saludo el duque al castaño con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenido padre, también me hace feliz verlo – Menciono siendo sincero, mientras recibía el abrazo que este le brindaba, se separaron sin sentirse extraños como tiempo atrás, los ojos de Terry captaron a su hermana – Dominique que hermosa, pareces una princesa creo que ya no podré llamarte más hurraca parlanchina – Susurro esta última palabras abrazándola.

- ¡Terry no me digas así! Si ya no te molesto tanto como antes, pero ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo no te me salvaras tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo… - Decía la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Todo no podré contártelo… solo lo acto para una niña de doce años – Esbozo guiñándole un ojo.

- Terruce Greum… - Lo reprendió su padre, levantando una ceja, sin embargo el semblante de su hija mostraba que no había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de su hermano.

- Si… ya, perdona Dominique… esta tarde te prometo dedicártela a ti, pero bueno mejor vayamos a los autos antes que los periodistas no nos dejen salir de este lugar – Indicaba cuando Fiorella llamo su atención, tocándole el hombro.

- Señor… ¿Y es que acaso usted no piensa saludar a su tía? – Inquirió la mujer haciendo un puchero, tan parecido a esos que hacia Fransheska.

- ¡Eso sería imperdonable! – Indico él con esa sonrisa que cautivaba, una que muy pocas veces mostraba y que lo hacía mucho más parecido a Fabrizio – Que bella luce Fiorella… - Agregaba cuando la mujer lo interrumpió.

- Tía… debes acostumbrarte – Señalo mirándolo a los ojos – O me puedes seguir llamando mamá si lo deseas, sabes que yo estaría feliz… sigues siendo mi pequeño rebelde Terry – Susurro abrazándolo con ternura.

- No quiero que mi primo caiga en un arranque de celos, así que tía estará bien – Expuso con picardía mirándola a los ojos.

- Muchos abrazos pero todos parecen haber olvidado a este viejo – Menciono Luciano a sus espaldas, mientras miraba el cuadro sonriente.

- Creo que ya sabemos de dónde heredo Fabrizio lo celoso – Susurro Fiorella sonriendo.

Terry dejo ver una sonrisa y se acercó hasta Luciano para darle un abrazo, no era que con este se le dieran más fáciles que con su padre, pero no lo dudaba mucho, quizás porque fue Luciano quien le enseño junto a Fiorella a demostrar sus sentimientos, ellos le enseñaron a dar y recibir abrazos.

- ¿Es mi idea o te estás haciendo más alto? – Inquirió el hombre mirándolo.

- Sigo exactamente igual… a menos que usted se está haciendo más pequeño – Contesto mostrando media sonrisa, mirándolo divertido.

- Bueno… es posible los años no pasan en vano, me llena de felicidad verte tan bien y realizado Terruce, no te imaginas el descanso que esto representa para mi corazón hijo – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos, mientras le daba un suave apretón en el hombro.

- Siéntase feliz entonces Luciano, porque gracias a usted en parte tengo esta dicha que me embarga, no cambiaría absolutamente nada si al final llego a este punto – Afirmo el chico y su mirada busco a Candy que se encontraba saludando a Marion, le dio un breve abrazo al italiano y se encamino para saludar a su primo. – Fabrizio bienvenido a Europa – Esbozo mirándolo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos zafiro, mientras le extendía la mano.

- Gracias Terruce… me alegra estar de vuelta, aunque me encanto América, no hay nada como esta en casa de nuevo – Expreso mostrando una sonrisa, al tiempo que recibía la mano de este.

- Tienes toda la razón… Marion un gusto verte, cada día luces más hermosa con el embarazo – Saludo el chico a la rubia.

- Gracias Terruce – Contesto ella con una sonrisa tímida – Candy me decía lo mismo, pero yo me siento enorme, creo que la falta de ejercicio me ha hecho ganar más kilos de los que tuve con el embarazo de Joshua, en cambio ella luce tan bella – Agrego mirando a la chica de rizos dorados.

- No digas tonterías Marion, estas perfecta… y no has engordado nada, ya verás cuando llegue a tu tiempo como estaré yo, tendré que rodar en lugar de caminar, es que no puedo dejar de comer dulces – Menciono Candy con una mueca entre pesar y diversión.

- Bueno si engordas será por los dulces pecosa, no por la falta de ejercicio – Señalo su esposo con picardía al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Terruce! – Exclamo ella sonrojándose, le dio un pellizco por atrevido.

- ¡Ausch! Yo solo me refería a los paseos que damos siempre por el lago – Se defendió con un teatral aire cargado de inocencia, ella lo reprendió con la mirada pero se sonrojo de nuevo.

Fabrizio dejo libre una carcajada ante la situación y también al ver el leve sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Marion y esa sonrisa tímida que esbozaban sus labios; la acerco a él y le dio un beso en el cabello, mirando a los recién casados que desbordaban complicidad y picardía, cada vez su primo lo sorprendía más, en instantes dejaba de ser ese chico serio que parecía tener más de cuarenta años, que los veinticinco que realmente tenia y se comportaba como un chiquillo.

- Marion creo que ya encontramos la solución a tu gordura imaginaria, nosotros también tendremos que hacer ejercicio con más frecuencia… desde esta tarde te llevare de paseo – Indico el chico buscando jugarle una broma a su esposa.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonzo! – Exclamo ella con sus mejillas bañadas en un rojo intenso, abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero no encontró las palabras.

Todos rompieron en una carcajada compartiendo la broma, el italiano la abrazo con ternura y deposito un suave beso en los labios dulces y pequeños de su esposa, para después susurrarle al oído algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara de nuevo, Terry se aclaró la garganta con toda la intención de captar su atención nada más para molestarlos, pero mostraba una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada; un minuto después su padre los llamaba para que abordaran los autos que ya esperaban por ellos, como era de prever los periodistas no descansaron hasta tener unas palabras de los miembros de la familia, Richard les dio un escueto saludo, así como Luciano cuando lo llamaron por su nombre y para no ser descortés respondió, en el caso de los dos jóvenes, como no tenían por qué seguir ocultando lo obvio accedieron incluso a posar para un par de fotos, haciéndolo junto a sus esposas, quienes lucían felices sus embarazos.

- ¿Conde de Wallingford, está la condesa embarazada? – Lo interrogo uno de los hombres.

- No habíamos hecho la noticia oficial esperando a que se diese el tiempo adecuado, pero ya que lo pregunto puede usted dar la primicia, mi esposa Candice está embarazada y yo me siento el hombre más dichoso del mundo… ahora si nos disculpan debemos retirarnos, mi familia necesita descansar después de un viaje tan largo – Contesto Terruce con ese dominio de la prensa que tenía, terminando de esta manera con el asedio de los periodistas.

Subieron a los autos, donde ya los esperaban los demás miembros de la familia, solo faltaban ellos pues hasta Joshua con sus mascotas hallaba en el interior de uno, fueron escoltados por los guardaespaldas y en solo minutos ya los autos habían tomado la carretera hacia Oxford, donde estaba ubicado el palacio Grandchester, durante el viaje se hizo mención de las preguntas de los medios, de las noticias que rondaban por Londres con respecto a lo sucedido con el duque de Grandchester entre otras cosas, hasta el momento Richard solo se había comunicado con el rey por medio de cartas, pero ya Terry había ido a visitar al hombre en compañía de Candy para presentarle a la nueva condesa de Wallingford, este quedo encantado con la chica, así como su esposa Marie, por lo que el tema del medio hermano de su padre no fue muy difícil de llevar a cabo, sin embargo todos sabían que lo complicado vendría cuando al mismo Richard le tocase entrevistarse con este y no era de extrañarse si también pedía la presencia de Luciano.

La voz incorpórea proveniente de los altavoces, ubicados en puntos estratégicos de la estación anuncio la llegada del tren proveniente de Florida, el moreno dejo a un lado el periódico que leía, se quitó los anteojos guardándolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se encamino hacia los andenes por donde descenderían los pasajeros que viajaban en el mismo. La gran locomotora se anunció como era habitual haciendo sonar con fuerza su silbato, mientras cada vez más personas se agrupaban en la plataforma para recibir a sus familiares; George camino hasta los vagones de primera clase y se detuvo a la espera que los esposos aparecieran ante sus ojos.

Albert y Fransheska al fin habían regresado a la ciudad, aunque la verdad no se les esperaba para estas fechas pues se suponía que su viaje duraría hasta el próximo año, por lo cual cuando George recibió la noticia con sorpresa, sin embargo sabía que el joven había caído del cielo, sobre todo para sus sobrinos quienes parecían encontrarse luchando contra un gigante implacable en la figura de Frank Wells; sus ojos captaron la figura del rubio que descendía del tren y se volvía para ayudar a su esposa, ambos lucían un bronceado radiante y se notaban tan felices como el día que los despidió hacia casi tres meses.

- Bienvenidos señores Andley – Esbozo con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de los esposos.

- ¡George amigo! Que alegría verte – Lo saludo el rubio dándole un abrazo.

- El sentimiento es mutuo Albert – Contesto con una sonrisa y su mirada se posó en la chica quien lo miraba sonriente – Un gusto verla de nuevo señora Fransheska – Indico extendiéndole la mano.

- También me alegra rencontrarnos George y por favor deja lo de señora para los extraños, para ti soy solo Fransheska – Menciono rechazando la mano para darle un abrazo al caballero.

- En ese caso será solo Fransheska… bienvenidos a casa – Esbozo un tanto sorprendido por el gesto de la joven pero recibiéndolo de buen agrado, después de todo no era extraño que ella se mostrase así de efusiva con los allegados a Albert – Por favor acompáñenme los autos nos esperaban, nosotros podemos adelantarnos mientras los demás choferes se encargan del equipaje… me sorprendió que pidieran cinco autos – Dijo mirando al rubio.

- Tenemos mucho equipaje, la mayoría son regalos que le compramos a la familia… entre ellos por supuestos hay algunos para ti y Galilea, íbamos reuniendo las maletas en México – Respondió Albert la interrogante en la mirada de George, al tiempo que le entregaba los boletos del equipaje.

- Muchas gracias, la verdad no te hubieses molestado… pero gracias por tenernos presentes, vamos seguramente deben estar cansados del viaje – Indico entregando los boletos a un chofer mientras se encaminaba con los chicos hacia los autos.

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa el moreno menciono solo cosas triviales acerca de la empresa y las nuevas en Chicago, evito por todos los medios mencionar algo relacionado con lo sucedido a la señora Elisa, pensaba que este asunto era bastante delicado y privado como para tratarlo con el joven por el momento, además no quería empañar la felicidad de este y su esposa cuando apenas llegaban a la ciudad. Los jóvenes por su parte se encontraban tan entusiasmados con todo lo vivido que se concentraron en relatar parte de su viaje al moreno, sobretodo Fransheska quien más efusiva que Albert le habla de las maravillas que había conocido en Latinoamérica.

- Buenas tardes señores bienvenidos a su casa – Los saludo con una amplia sonrisa el mayordomo.

- Buenas tardes Arthur, gracias… ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? – Respondió Albert paseando su mirada por el salón, parecía que no hubiese estado en este en años.

- Todo perfectamente señor, por favor continúen deben estar cansados por el viaje ¿Desean algo de tomar o comer? Se los podemos hacer llegar a su habitación – Indico con amabilidad.

- El tren no hizo parada desde ayer en la noche, no hemos desayunado aun… pero no sé si descansamos primero – Menciono el rubio mirando a su esposa.

- Podemos tomar el desayuno en la habitación, la verdad tengo un poco de cansancio, pero también me muero de hambre amor – Esbozo ella mostrándole media sonrisa.

- Bien en ese caso, tomaremos en desayuno en la habitación Arthur, puedes hacerlo subir por favor – Le pidió el rubio y se disponía a salir del salón cuando se detuvo en seco. - ¡Tía que sorpresa verla! No tenía idea que se encontraba en la casa, pensé que ya estaría en Escocia o de camino a esta – Esbozo el rubio sorprendido.

- Bienvenido a casa William, Fransheska que gusto verte de nuevo, luces hermosa hija, no lo hice… otros asuntos me retuvieron aquí hijo, la verdad a mí también me sorprende verte, hasta donde tenía conocimiento tu viaje se extendería entrado el próximo año – Esbozo con precaución tanteando el terreno, tal vez se había enterado de lo de Elisa y por eso había regresado antes.

- Me alegra mucho verla Emilia, usted también luce regia como siempre – Pronuncio la castaña acercándose hasta ella para darle un abrazo, podía notar cierta tensión en la anciana, como si no estuviese al tanto de su regreso.

- Gracias hija, tan amable como siempre… estas muy bronceada ¿Acaso mi sobrino te hizo hospedarte bajo una palmera? Viniendo de él no me extrañaría en lo absoluto, parece que en lugar de alimentos viviese del sol – Indicó mirando a la chica con atención, relajándose un poco al comprobar que su sobrino aparentemente no sabía nada.

- No, tía… por supuesto que no – Respondió riendo – Pero si visitamos muchísimas playas que eran un sueño, un verdadero paraíso y era muy difícil resistirse a la tentación de pasar horas en el agua, su sobrino me consintió hasta el extremo le aseguro que no tengo ninguna queja de él – Agrego mirando a su esposo quien le sonreía.

- Me alegra escucharlo, pero aun no me ha mencionado por que regresaron ¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente? – Inquirió mirando a Albert a los ojos, buscando una señal.

- En lo absoluto tía, nuestro viaje fue perfecto… pero si tenemos un motivo para haber regresado y hacer una parada en Chicago al menos por una semana, mientras esperamos para viajar a Italia y pasar las fiestas junto nuestra familia – Comento él sonriente, usando ese término que Fransheska se había encargado de inculcarle, ahora su familia también era la de él, así como la del rubio la suya, todos ahora eran una gran familia.

- ¿Cuál es ese motivo? – Pregunto una vez más la matrona llena de curiosidad.

- Uno maravilloso – Contesto el rubio al tiempo que se colocaba detrás de su esposa rodeándola con sus brazos y dejando sus manos descansar en el vientre de ella, mirándola con complicidad.

- ¡Vamos a ser padres! – Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada, observando la reacción de la anciana.

- ¡Oh, Dios hijos! – Exclamo la mujer emocionada, acercándose a ellos – Esa es una noticia maravillosa, sinceramente nada podía hacerme más feliz que algo así… bueno ya lo estaba con la noticia de que Candice y Terruce también serán padres, recibí una carta de ambos hace una semana donde me confirmaban la noticia y solo esperaban el tiempo exigido por el protocolo para hacer el anuncio oficial que como condes de Wallingford ahora les corresponde… pero esto sobre pasa la felicidad que ya tenía, no se imaginan lo dichosa que me hace saber que un nuevo heredero de la familia Andley viene en camino, felicidades Fransheska – Agrego dándole un efusivo abrazo a la chica mientras sonreía, después se encamino hasta su sobrino – Felicidades William, es maravilloso que tengas un privilegio como este hijo… pensé que se tomarían más tiempo, la verdad me alegran que no lo hicieran quiero ver al menos tres de niños Andley corriendo por todos lados – Comento con alegría y la mirada húmeda por la emoción.

- Ya Candy y Terry nos habían hecho participes de la buena noticia, los hicieron llegar una carta cuando estuvimos de paso por Buenos Aires tía, la verdad también nos alegramos muchísimo por ellos, eso quiere decir que ya tiene dos nietos en camino, por ahora creo que serán suficientes, la familia no ha tenido partos de trillizos, así que deberá esperar algunos años más para ver a esos tres chiquillos – Indico Albert en tono divertido emocionado por la reacción de la mujer.

- Y yo ciertamente creo que me volvería loca con tres niños pidiendo alimento al mismo tiempo en plena madrugada Emilia, así que hazle más caso al médico y no te angusties por nada, mira que debes quedarte junto a nosotros para que no solo veas a nuestros hijos de niño sino también de adultos, está muy joven aun, así que no hable como si se fuese dentro de poco – La reprendió Fransheska pero al mismo tiempo la abrazaba con ternura.

- Hare todo por complacerlos, pero a esta edad hija mía nunca se sabe, bueno ahora no nos entretengo más, deben estar exhaustos del viaje, por favor Arthur pide que acondicionen la habitación de los señores y que les atienda como se merecen… yo me retirare a descansar un rato, por cierto William me mande a mudar a la habitación junto a mi salón de té, es lo más adecuado para que ustedes tengan uso total del piso superior, como recién casados necesitan su espacio, además mis huesos agradecen el cambio, ya subir las escaleras me estaban resultando difícil – Informo con una sonrisa amable, beso de nuevo a la chica en la mejilla – Felicidades de nuevo hija, me has dado una alegría extraordinaria – Luego se acercó a Albert para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, lo miro a los ojos – Ambos me han hecho muy feliz, muchas gracias… ahora descansen, ya después nos pondremos al día con algunas cosas – Indico despidiéndolos.

Los jóvenes subieron a la habitación principal que ahora compartirían como esposos, pero antes de entrar en esta el rubio sorprendió a la chica tomándola en brazos y de esta manera atravesar la puerta, ella dejo libre una carcajada y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos al tiempo que lo besaba con ternura, él paso de largo con ella hasta el cuarto de baño y una vez en este la dejo en el sillón junto a la bañera con mucho cuidado, se colocó de rodillas despojándola de las sandalias al tiempo que depositaba sutiles besos en sus piernas, para después retirar la medias muy despacio, Fransheska dejo libre un suspiro ante el gesto de él, se aproximó a su esposo para ayudarlo.

- Me permite señor Andley – Le pidió señalando la camisa.

- Por supuesto señora Andley – Susurro él dejando caer un beso en los labios de ella.

De esa manera terminaron de desvestirse el uno al otro, él preparo el agua de la bañera agregándole esencias, para después encender el pequeño hornillo bajo la tina que la mantenía caliente, se colocó una bata de baño y se encamino hasta la habitación al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Fransheska aprovecho para entrar a la bañera tal como él le había indicado y un minuto después lo vio regresar con una bandeja llena de frutas, pan, mermelada, huevos revueltos, jamón y quesos, Albert la coloco con cuidado en la mesa junto a la bañera y después salió para regresar con una jarra llena de zumo de naranja y dos vasos. Se metió en la bañera junto a su esposa y una vez en esta comenzó a alimentarla al tiempo que también lo hacia él, disfrutando del sabor de la fruta y de los labios de ella cada vez que se besaban, la verdad estaban hambrientos pues terminaron con todo en minutos, se relajaron en la bañera para dirigir el desayuno antes de tomar una siesta, ella se había movido a un extremo de la bañera quedando de frente a su esposo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso esposo mío? – Pregunto ella al ver que él sonreía apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la bañera, mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho con los dedos de sus pies.

- La decisión de la tía Emilia… la verdad no creo que tenga mucho que ver con sus huesos adoloridos – Contesto mirándola a los ojos, al tiempo que le acariciaba la pierna.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Para mi tiene lógica… a su edad les cuesta mucho subir escaleras, mis abuelos siempre que nos visitaban en la casa de Florencia pedían las habitaciones ubicadas en la plata baja, no veo nada de extraño en la decisión de tu tía – Expuso Fransheska, dejando libre un jadeo cuando Albert le mordió con suavidad el tobillo.

- Precisamente por eso que acabas de hacer o por… - Se movió para tomarla de las manos y atraerla sentándola sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que paseaba sus labios por el seno de su esposa, provocando que ella dejara libre un gemido cuando cerro su boca sobre el botón rosa despierto ya para él – Algo como eso que acabas de hacer o quizás… - Decía antes de moverse bajo ella para unirse en un movimiento lento llegando profundo.

- ¡Albert! – Exclamo la chica aferrándose a la espalda de su esposo, olvidando todo el cansancio gracias a los maravillosos movimientos de caderas de él.

- Evidentemente nuestra tía quiere poder dormir con tranquilidad señora Andley y creo que sospecha que una vez estemos aquí no podrá hacerlo – Indico con una sonrisa encantadora y toda la picardía del mundo concentrada en un hermoso brillo que iluminaba sus ojos, mientras acariciaba el derrier de su mujer con suavidad sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella.

- Albert… no pienses de esa manera… quizás lo de sus achaques sea… verdad – Decía de manera entre cortada, cerró los ojos dejando libre otro jadeo cuando las manos de él se apoderaron de sus senos, abarcándolos por completo.

- Le parece señora Andley, yo estoy casi seguro que lo hizo para no tener que escuchar nuestra antología de gemidos y jadeos cada vez que hacemos el amor… eso que no sabe que es a diario – Menciono riendo al ver la cara sorprendida pero llena de placer de su esposa – Eso me alegra pues no tendremos que cohibirnos princesa, me encanta escucharte, cada gemido, cada jadeo, cada grito… me fascina Fran – Susurro probando la piel de la chica con su lengua.

- Albert… por favor… no es correcto, debemos ser conservadores… amor no… ¡Oh, Dios! – Exclamo sin poder evitarlo cuando él la pegó más a su cuerpo tomándola por las caderas.

- Solo quiero que seamos tú y yo, solo eso… y la tía nos dio la libertad para hacerlo, no te limites Fransheska, déjate ir mi amor, quiero que seas libre como siempre – Susurro contra los labios de la chica, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas.

- ¡Oh, Albert! No puedo… amor… no puedo – Pronuncio entre jadeos, clavando sus dedos en los brazos de él, mientras temblaba por controlar el orgasmo que amenazaba con lazarla al espacio.

- ¡Si, puedes! Claro que puedes mi vida… mírame Fransheska, ahora eres mi esposa, eres mi mujer… y podemos amarnos con libertad, quiero escucharte, sentirte libre y mía – Esbozo llevando sus manos en una caricia por la espalda de la chica, para apoyarlas en sus hombros y mantenerla junto a él mientras atrapaba la boca de ella en un beso voraz y profundo.

Fransheska comenzó a temblar presa de una tempestad de sensaciones que la recorrían hasta llegar a cada rincón de su cuerpo, se separó de su esposo para tomar aire pegando su frente a la de él, Albert le acaricio el rostro con ternura, ella abrió los ojos y solo le basto mirarse en los ojos celestes de su esposo para salir volando de ese lugar, dejando libre ese grito cargado de placer que él le pedía, sintiendo como tras el mismo Albert se liberaba y también le regalaba hermosas palabras de amor, pronunciándolas en sus senos, en sus labios, en su cuello; con la respiración igual de acelerada que la de ella, con ese calor intenso que les encendía la piel y la vista nublada, aferrados en un abrazo, sintiendo que el cansancio del viaje había sido remplazado por uno más placentero, ese que dejaba hacer el amor con intensidad.

Minutos después terminaron por pasar a la ducha para retirar la espuma que les había dejado la bañera, así como el sudor que había brotado de sus cuerpos; las piernas de ella aun temblaban a momentos y Albert le regalaba hermosas sonrisas mientras la sostenía, retiraron el agua de sus cuerpos uno al otro, saciados por el momento y con las ansias calmadas, los ojos de Fransheska se cerraban, por lo que él la llevo en brazos hasta la cama donde la deposito con suavidad, camino para correr las cortinas dejando la habitación en penumbras, para después unirse a ella y disponerse a descansar al menos un par de horas.

El auto se estaciono frente a la gran mansión, a la cual no había regresado desde aquella amarga discusión con la matrona, pero ahora volvía con esperanzas renovadas después de recibir la excelente noticia que su tío había hecho un alto en su viaje de bodas y se encontraba en la ciudad, sin embargo no podía alejar de él los nervios y la ansiedad que el encuentro con este le producían, no sabía cómo tomaría Albert la noticia de lo ocurrido con Elisa, era cierto que su tío era mucho menos conservador que la tía abuela, que siempre lo había apoyado en todo y se había mostrado más como un amigo que como la cabeza de la familia, lejano y mandón como imaginaba que sería el famoso tío abuelo William, pero el caso de su prima era sumamente complicado, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo parecido, por lo tanto no tenía referentes en cuanto a la reacción del rubio, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que este jamás la abandonaría a su suerte, pero igual el temor de que la juzgase como han hecho la mayoría estaba allí, latente y lacerante.

- Buenas tardes Arthur ¿Cómo estás? – Saludo al mayordomo en cuanto este le abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, joven Archivald… muy bien gracias, pase adelante por favor ¿Usted cómo ha estado? – Inquirió mirándolo con preocupación, el chico se notaba desencajado y aun recordaba cómo había salido hecho una furia de la casa la última vez que estuvo allí.

- Bien, gracias… me entere que el tío ha regresado y vine para saludarlo ¿Crees que pueda recibirme? – Pregunto en tono amable, mirando mientras rogaba no toparse con la tía abuela.

- Bueno, el señor llego esta mañana y subió para descansar junto a la señora Fransheska del viaje, no han bajado aun pero supongo que no debe tardar… - Respondía Arthur, cuando la voz del rubio lo detuvo; Albert se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras.

- De hecho ya estoy aquí Arthur… - Esbozo mostrándole una sonrisa a su sobrino.

- Albert bienvenido, no te imaginas cuanto me alegra verte… te ves de maravilla creo que el viaje te quito como cinco años de encima – Expreso feliz por su tío.

- A mí también me alegra verte Archie y gracias por el halago, la verdad me siento como un joven de tu edad, supongo que eso no hace disfrutar de lo que más amas en la vida junto a la mujer que adoras y que además te adora a ti de igual manera – Esbozo con la mirada brillante.

- Te entiendo perfectamente y hablando de tu esposa ¿Dónde está ella? Me gustaría saludarla – Menciono con una sonrisa.

- Aun está descansando, viajar es maravilloso pero también puede resultar agotador y debido a su estado más aun, el embarazo le ha causado somnolencia, duerme mucho más ahora – Contesto con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos azules.

- ¡¿Están esperando un hijo?! – Pregunto sorprendido y emocionado, el rubio asintió en silencio haciendo sus sonrisa más amplia, Archie se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo – ¡Felicidades tío! Créeme un hijo es el regalo más hermosa que la vida puede darte… lo cambia todo para mejor, ahora tendrás un sentido más para levantarte cada día e intentar ser mejor - Indico mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa que también llena de luz los cafés.

- Ya lo hace Archie, desde que recibí la noticia no he dejado de agradecerle a Dios por ello, todo el tiempo que espere para formar a una familia valió la pena, siento que este es el momento perfecto y tengo a mi lado a la mujer perfecta… en resumen me siento extraordinariamente feliz – Expreso y su rostro reflejaba lo que decían sus palabras.

- Me alegra muchísimo por usted y también por Fransheska, la noticia de un hijo es algo maravilloso… lástima que no lo sea para todos – Esta última frase la susurro recordando a Elisa.

- ¿Sucede algo Archie? ¿Por qué dices eso? – Lo interrogo Albert notando la preocupación del chico, ya había notado que se veía cansado pero ahora sus palabras le indicaba que algo sucedía.

- Tío… la verdad… no sé cómo decirle esto, odio tener que agobiarlo con problemas en estos momentos cuando se encuentran tan feliz y créame si no me viese en la necesidad de hacerlo, ni siquiera se lo mencionaría, pero… debemos hablar, necesito de su ayuda – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos y su semblante había cambiado por completo.

- Lo que sea que ocurra sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ven, pasemos al despacho – Señalo el rubio haciéndole un ademan para que se encaminase él primero.

Llegaron al despacho donde se encontraba George revisando unos documentos, este al ver a Archie supo de inmediato que la hora de hablar con Albert había llegado, no podían seguir dándole largas al asunto, sobretodo porque el heredero saldría hacia Europa dentro de diez días para pasar las fiestas con la familia de su esposa.

- George sé que debí esperar al menos a que se instalara, pero te juro no soportaba mas esta angustia – Menciono Archie cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del administrador.

- Lo entiendo joven, yo también había pensado en mencionarle el asunto en cuanto bajase – Pronuncio este en tono calmando para aliviar la tensión en el chico.

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – Pregunto el rubio mirándolos, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y su respiración se tornó pesada, no le gustaba el semblante de los hombres.

- Albert… primero deseo pedirte que me escuches atentamente y no te lances a hacer juicios de valores hasta tanto haya terminado por favor… esto es bastante complicado y la verdad no sé como puedas tomarlo, solo te pido que intentes comprender – Decía cuando este lo detuvo.

- Archie por favor habla de una vez, me tienes angustiado – Le exigió Albert mirándolo a los ojos, su voz se había tornado más grave y esa sensación en su pecho no le gustaba para nada.

- Es sobre Elisa… tío ella está pasando por una situación muy grave, su vida es literalmente un infierno y usted debe ayudarnos a sacarla, antes que las cosas empeoren… ella no puede seguir junto al miserable de Frank Wells – Exponía y una vez más era interrumpido.

- Archie no entiendo ¿De qué hablas? Hasta donde sé Elisa se encontraba bien, al menos aparentemente su matrimonio era estable y armonioso… ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que desee alejarse de su esposo? – Pregunto el rubio sin entender, pero realmente intrigado.

- Tío… Elisa fue… - El chico buscaba las palabras que le quitaran el mayor impacto al delito de su prima, dejo libre un pesado suspiro y consciente que no podía disfrazar lo evidente se decidió por lanzar todo de una vez – Frank Wells descubrió la relación que Elisa mantenía con Jules Leblanc… ellos eran amantes desde hacía algunos meses… - Por tercera vez Archie fue interrumpido.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Archie eso es imposible! Elisa… Elisa… ella no – Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su voz desapareció mientras un torbellino de ideas y sentimientos daba vueltas dentro de él, sus ojos buscaron a George esperando encontrar en este una señal que le indicase que lo dicho por Archie no era cierto, pero solo encontró una confirmación a las palabras de su sobrino.

Se acercó a uno de los muebles del lugar dejándose caer sentado, estupefacto, totalmente asombrado, apoyo sus codos en la rodillas y se acuno la cabeza con las manos, cerrando los ojos y soltó el aire de golpe, al ser consciente que no estaba respirando, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y a esta llegaban las imágenes de la pelirroja desde que era una chiquilla malcriada y caprichosa, hasta cuando la vio el día de su boda, cuando la abrazo por primera vez, recordando como ella se había tensado en un principio pero después se dejo envolver por ese abrazo y lo devolvió, la sintió tan pequeña, tan frágil y solitaria… -¡No, Elisa no pudo haber hecho algo como eso! Ella no pudo… no pudo comportarse como una…. No pudo actuar así, a pesar de todo era… era solo una chica que buscaba un poco de atención – Pensaba sintiendo que el peso del mundo se clavaba en su espalda, pues sabia que él era uno de los grandes responsables si algo así sucedió, la habían relegado prácticamente de la familia, como a una leprosa, abandonándola a su suerte. Archie llego hasta el rubio quien evidentemente había quedado abatido por la noticia y le poso una mano en el hombro, comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía su tío, al igual que él, se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido, pensando en todas las posibilidades de haber corregido esto si ellos hubiesen estado allí para la pelirroja y no la hubiesen hecho a un lado, quizás eso era lo que lo obligaba a él a esforzarse por buscar una salida para Elisa, el saber que le fallaron cuando en el pasado los necesito, que se dejaron engañar por la falsa fortaleza y ambición de la chica, que no imaginaron que su matrimonio con Frank Wells era impuesto, que fue sencillamente vendida en público como si se tratase de ganado. El rubio elevo la mirada buscando la de su sobrino, viendo el mismo sentimiento que lo embargaba a él reflejado en los ojos del chico, trago en seco para pasar el nudo en su garganta, respiro profundamente luchando contra las lágrimas que nadaban en sus ojos y se aventuró a hablar consciente que su voz era un murmullo.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – Pregunto temiendo lo peor.

- Mejor ahora… pero la paso realmente mal, el maldito de Wells enloqueció de ira… la humillo como le dio la gana, no hizo público el asunto, pero a ella todos los días le recuerda su traición, no pierde oportunidad para ofenderla y reprocharle todo, se niega a darle el divorcio en plan de venganza… y amenaza con quitarle a Frederick si ella intentan separarse de él, yo he intentado por todos los medios liberarla de esa prisión, pero él muy desgraciado tiene todo a su favor, posee pruebas de la infidelidad de Elisa y si entablamos una demanda puede que consiga el divorcio pero perdería todos los derechos sobre su hijo… yo la verdad no sé qué más hacer, por eso mi desespero por verlo… tío debemos sacar a Elisa de allí, no confió en Frank Wells ese hombre es un desquiciado, un animal – Contesto y se detuvo intentando controlar sus palabras, no quería angustiarlo más, ya Albert se veía muy consternado por todo esto.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Qué le hizo a Elisa? – Inquirió colocándose de pie y mirándolo a los ojos. Archie le esquivo la mirada y tenso la mandíbula, pero no respondió, así que el rubio busco con los ojos al moreno - ¿George? – Recurrió a su administrador y amigo, pero este también se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja - ¡¿Qué le hizo Frank Wells a Elisa?! – Pregunto en un grito al ver que ninguno de los dos deseaba contestarle, no era una persona volátil, pero ya comenzaba a molestarse.

- Cuando Wells se enteró de la relación que mantenía la señora Elisa con el señor Leblanc… arremetió contra ella, se cegó ante los celos y la ira al descubrir la traición y la agredió físicamente… el hombre… - Decía George y se detuvo súbitamente ante la reacción del rubio.

- ¡Miserable poco hombre! – Exclamo estrellando un jarrón que tenía cerca al golpearlo con la mano, camino para drenar la rabia llevándose las manos al cabello - ¡¿Por qué tenía que golpearla?! Elisa es una dama, es frágil… ¿Por qué se ensaño contra ella y por qué Jules Leblanc lo permitió? – Pregunto respirando pesadamente.

- El francés no pudo hacer nada… ya Frank Wells lo había enfrentado antes y lo forzó a marcharse, tuvo que regresar a Francia… - Mencionaba George y Albert explotaba nuevamente.

- ¿Y él se fue dejándola sola, a su suerte? ¿Aun consiente de lo que le esperaba a Elisa? – Interrogo a su amigo y a su sobrino.

Estos se miraron antes de responder pues sabían lo que pensaría el rubio de la decisión del francés, lo mismo que sintieron ellos. Albert levanto las cejas indicando con esto que deseaba una respuesta y debía ser rápido, su habitual paciencia se había esfumado.

- El señor Leblanc se vio en la obligación de abandonar el país… suponemos que Frank Wells lo amenazo con su familia o con la señora Elisa… - Explicaba George.

- ¿Y así nada más? Wells lo presiona un poco y este corre abandonando a Elisa, sin importarle lo que el marido pudiera hacerle… sin pensar que ella sería la más afectada en todo esto, la dejo totalmente indefensa ante un Frank Wells convertido en monstruo… no lo puedo creer, sencillamente no lo puedo creer – Se decía más para sí mismo, sintiendo la rabia dentro de él, llenando cada espacio, como un rio crecido que amenazaba con arrastrarlo todo, esta vez quien se llevó el golpe fue una de las paredes, cuando él descargo su molestia en esta, estrellando su palma abierta - ¡Que me jodan! ¡No es más que un maldito cobarde! – Grito destillando rabia por cada poro, caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, haciendo que el aire a su alrededor vibrase cargado de una tensión eléctrica muy poderosa – Se fue dejando a mi sobrina sola con todo esto después de haberse aprovechado de ella… después de haberla engatusado y haberla seducido para hacer con ella lo que se le diese la gana, Elisa jamás hubiese actuado así por su cuenta, ella fue criada con principios y valores muy alto, Sarah jamás ha hecho nada que se le pueda reprochar… es integra en su comportamiento y Elisa también lo era hasta que llego ese miserable, ahora le destroza la vida y se va como si nada… ¡Pues se equivoca, va a tener que responder por esto! ¡Me importa un carajo si se fue al fin de mundo! Él va a responder por haber destruido la reputación y la vida de mi sobrina… así tenga que sacarlo de detrás de los pantalones del padre a donde se fue a esconder… - Decía cuando Archie se arriesgó a interrumpirlo.

- Tío las cosas no son… - Intento pero este lo detuvo.

- ¡No, las cosas son! Y ese miserable va a tener que dar la cara por lo que le hizo a Elisa, él y el otro cobarde de Frank Wells… entre los dos le arruinaron la vida, y si, ella es culpable pero no merecía el abandono del uno, ni los golpes del otro… ahora mismo vamos a hablar con Frank Wells y dejarle las cosas en claro, él puede ser el esposo de Elisa, pero ella no está sola, tiene quien la defienda, le dejare en claro que si se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello de nuevo más le vale que también salga huyendo a Francia o de lo contrario terminara en una silla de ruedas por muchos años – Aseguro mirando a los hombres a los ojos, con total convicción de sus palabras.

Ellos se quedaron de piedra mirándolo sin decir nada, jamás lo habían visto tan molesto, desbordando tanta ira e ímpetu, como si estuviese conteniéndose para no romperle la cara a alguien. Archie siempre tuvo la imagen del Albert paciente y mediador, sabía que tenía su carácter, pero no a estos extremos, sin embargo George ya lo había visto así cuando Enzo Martoglio agredió a Fransheska o cuando escapo de prisión; evidentemente el rubio tenía su temperamento y aunque pocas veces salía a relucir, lo estaba dejando ver en este preciso momento.

* * *

_**¿Sobre qué muros apoyaré mi cabeza? **_

_**Mi memoria no retiene aún la imagen de esa **_

_**casa cerrada prestada al abismo **_

_**un botín arrancado a mi ilusión **_

_**ahora me apodero de su gracia **_

_**mis brazos no tienen fin **_

_**¿qué significa para mí el silencio, la apretada mordaza? **_

_**lo imprevisible no es presa fácil **_

_**enfrento, como siempre, una nueva máscara. **_

_**¿Sobre qué muros apoyaré mi cabeza...? Esdras Parra.**_

_**Continuara. **_


	222. capitulo 64 parte 2

**Hola chicas, después de mucho tiempo aquí les dejo el capítulo que sigue, espero lo disfruten y disculpen la demora, prometo el fin de semana subirles el que sigue. **

**Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos demuestran por medio de los reviews.**

**Abrazos a todas y feliz día del amor y la amistad!**

* * *

**Capítulo 64**

**Encontré un hombre en el que puedo confiar…**

**Dulce amor, creo en nosotros.**

* * *

El rubio los miro a los ojos dejándoles saber que hablaba muy en serio, respiro profundamente para calmarse, el rostro de su sobrino le indicaba que seguramente parecía un energúmeno, cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza para alejar de su mente los deseos que tenia de salir de allí y partirle la cara a Frank Wells, que supiera lo que era una pelea pareja y no lo que hizo con Elisa.

- Albert, debes intentar calmarte y escuchar con atención lo que ha sucedido… entiendo que te sientas molesto e impotente por lo que le estaba pasando a tu sobrina, pero créeme con la violencia no ganaremos nada – Indico George con tono pausado.

- Siento tanta rabia que no puedo calmarme George… ¿Qué edad tiene Elisa? ¡Es apenas una chica! Por más hijo que tenga, por más que lleve años casada… ¡Es una chica por Dios! Y ese hombre podría ser su abuelo… él debió ser más controlado, un caballero jamás le podría una mano encima a una dama, por más dolido o furioso que se sienta ¡Jamás! – Expreso más tranquilo que minutos atrás, pero sintiendo aun esa ira dentro de su pecho.

- Todos nos sentimos igual Albert… yo también quise matar a ese miserable por lo que le hizo a Elisa, si te consuela de algo debes saber que Neil, si lo hizo, se las cobro… lo dejo prácticamente irreconocible, sin embargo nada de eso logro que Elisa se liberara de ese desquiciado, además que agredirlo solo empeorara las cosas, Frank puede sentirse acorralado y exponerla, hacer pública su traición, llevarla a juicio y quitarle cualquier derecho sobre Frederick… todo esto es muy complicado tío, yo estoy a punto de volverme loco, estos meses han sido una verdadera tortura… - Decía cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

- ¿Meses? ¿Desde cuándo ocurrió? ¿Cuándo se enteró Frank Wells de la relación de Elisa con ese hombre? – Pregunto mirando a ambos completamente desconcertado.

- Unos veinte días después de su boda… - Contestaba el chico.

- ¡¿Y hasta ahora me informan de ello?! – Inquirió en un grito sin poder creerlo. - ¿Por qué esperaron tanto para avisarme? – Interrogo una vez más.

- Pues vera tío… - Intento Archie pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

- Fui yo el responsable de ello… no queríamos angustiarte y hacer que interrumpieses tu viaje de bodas, el joven Archie me pidió informarte de lo sucedido cuando nos pediste te escribiéramos estando en Buenos Aires, pero yo me negué a ello… - Explicaba y el rubio lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué hiciste algo así George? Esto era importante… sabes que no hubiese dudado en regresar, la familia siempre debe estar primero, el viaje podía esperar… sé que Fransheska lo hubiese entendido – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Porque era muy poco lo que podías hacer aquí Albert, solo sentirte impotente y frustrado al ver que hicieras lo que hicieras no obtendrías los resultados que deseabas, yo vi tu entusiasmo por este viaje, vi como contabas los días, como te emocionabas cada vez que ponía en tus manos el itinerario de cada país que visitarías junto a tu esposa… hacer que dejaras todo eso para que te sumieras en el infierno de verte atado de manos, era un egoísmo de mi parte, te puedes enfurecer y reclamarme si lo deseas, pero lo hice porque me pareció lo justo – Respondió manteniéndole la mirada, con su postura recta.

- No fue sensato George, se me necesitaba aquí… este era el lugar y el momento donde debía estar, ya tendría tiempo para lo demás… - Decía cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

- El tiempo Albert es algo que ninguno de nosotros puede dar por sentado… hoy estamos pero mañana no, piensa solo por un instante si llegas a faltarle a tu esposa o ella a ti, cuando uno se enamora de alguien debe estar allí para ese alguien siempre, debe darle lo más precisado de ti o de lo contrario puedes arriesgarte a que llegue otro y te arrebate lo que crees tuyo… y no habla de una persona, también hablo de la muerte… - De pronto la voz de George se tornó ronca y sus ojos se humedecieron; los chicos no sabían muy bien lo que quería decir el hombre, mas sin embargo dentro de él se estaba abriendo una herida del pasado… una llamada Rosemary Andley.

- Tío… George tiene razón, hacerlo venir a usted hubiese sido inútil, yo estoy a cargo de todo esto y tengo a los mejores abogados del país asesorándome, pero estamos atados de manos, ningún juez cederá la custodia de Frederick a Elisa, si Frank alega que ella le fue infiel con Jules Leblanc, el hombre tiene pruebas, no son inventos de él, ella lo ha confirmado y ha sido quien ha pedido que no hagamos nada por solicitar el divorcio, Neil intento sacarla de la casa… pero Wells los amenazó con hacer todo esto público, la reputación de Elisa quedaría por el suelo y perdería a su hijo – Menciono Archie intentando calmar al rubio, quien se mantenía en silencio – Y no es solamente a ese problema al cual nos enfrentamos, existe otro mucho más grave – Agrego en voz baja.

- ¿Qué puede ser más grave que todo esto? – Inquirió Albert apretándose ligeramente las sienes.

- Elisa está embarazada… de Jules Leblanc – Contesto el chico en un murmullo.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo el rubio pasándose las manos por el cabello hasta apoyarla en su nuca.

- No logro darle la noticia a Leblanc – Se apresuró a decir el chico al ver el semblante de Albert que se endurecía una vez más. – De haberlo hecho estoy seguro que el francés jamás la hubiese dejado tío, yo la verdad… bueno no sé mucho de la relación que ambos llevaban, pero según Neil él estaba enamorado de ella, esto no fue solo una aventura… ellos se enamoraron, con solo ver a Elisa y apreciar el sufriendo en ella cuando lo creía muerto, pues eso le había dicho Wells, era fácil de deducir que ella ama a ese hombre, tanto así que nos ha rogado que no lo contactemos, no desea que Jules regrese a América y se exponga a un enfrentamiento con su… con el padre de Fred – Pronuncio el chico mirándolo.

- Pero eso es absurdo, ella no puede sacrificarse sola… no puede cargar sola con este peso y pretender que Jules Leblanc no se entere que espera un hijo ¿Acaso Elisa se ha vuelto loca? – Pregunto mirando a Archie.

- Créeme ni yo logro comprenderla, tampoco lo hace Neil… ella dice que no quiere que a Jules le pase nada, que no podría vivir con esa culpa, por lo tanto no le dirá nada y que por Frank no debemos preocuparnos, él ha prometido no tocarla ahora que sabe está embarazada, además que ellas nos aseguró que sabe defenderse… y varios empleados en la casa están de su lado – Expuso el chico en tono calmado, ni él se sentía satisfecho con esa posición de Elisa, dudaba mucho que su tío pudiese hacerlo, pero debía explicarle lo que su prima había decidido.

- Tenemos que hacer que cambie de parecer… si Leblanc la ama de verdad no se quedara de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ella espera un hijo de ambos, y que además corre peligro al lado de Frank, no podemos confiar en la palabra de alguien que ya se atrevió a agredirla una primera vez… voy a ir a ver a Elisa – Sentencio encaminándose hasta la puerta.

- Tío espere… las cosas no acaban allí, existe algo que debe saber antes y en lo que verdaderamente nos puede ayudar – Lo detuvo el chico con estas palabras. Albert se volvió para mirarlo manteniéndose en silencio, ya no sabía que más esperar. Archie tomó aire para continuar – Es la tía abuela… ella se enteró de todo esto por Sarah, como era de esperarse esta y la tía se han puesto a favor del marido de Elisa, ellas acusaron a Elisa de haber mancillado la imagen de su esposo, de haber rotos sus votos matrimoniales y haber lanzado a un barranco el bienestar de su familia, solo por sucumbir al pecado con ese ingrato, no solo ha tenido que soportar las humillaciones de Wells, sino también las de ellas tío… y como si eso no fuese suficiente… la tía abuela amenazo con quitarte al bebé en cuanto ella diese a luz y darlo en adopción – Agrego tratando de ser lo más conciso posible.

- ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Por qué diría la tía algo así? Un Andley jamás ha sido separado de la familia, sin importar su origen o como haya sido concebido, si lleva nuestra sangre debe permanecer a nuestro lado – Indico con determinación.

- Este caso es distinto Albert… todo depende de lo que decida Frank Wells, si él no acepta a la creatura, si no la reconoce como suya y la admite dentro del matrimonio, la señora Elisa deberá separarse de esta, se dará en adopción a una familia que escoja la matrona y se velara porque reciba todo lo que como un Andley merece, pero no se hará pública su relación con la familia – Explico George más conocedor de las tradiciones de la familia.

- Pero eso es monstruoso… no pueden quitarle al bebé, este no es culpable de nada ¿Por qué tendría que pagar él los errores de los adultos? Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ahora mismo voy a hablar con la tía y alejare esa absurda idea de su cabeza… ya Elisa ha pasado por mucho, para que ella también la atormente con esto – Menciono y sin darles tiempo a decir nada más salió del despacho en dirección al salón de té.

La mujer se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje que ya se vestía todo de dorado y marrón, no habían hojas verdes que pudieran apreciarse entre el espeso follaje que aun conservaban los árboles, seguramente en unos días comenzarían a desprenderse creando esas hermosas lluvias de hojas que siempre mostraba el otoño. Escucho un golpe en la puerta que la saco de su letargo, dejo a un lado el punto de bordado que hacía y dio la orden para que entrasen mientras se acomodaba el chal sobre los hombros.

- Tía necesitamos hablar – Menciono Albert entrenando al lugar sin preámbulos.

- William hijo… te noto… ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto observando el semblante del chico con preocupación, mientras le hacía un ademan – Siéntate por favor – Indico mirándolo.

- No tía… no estoy bien, estoy sorprendido, furioso, confundido… siento que el mundo se ha puesto al revés en el tiempo que he estado ausente y deseo que usted me explique ¿Cómo es eso que ha decidido separar a Elisa del hijo que espera en cuanto este nazca? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, atrapándola con la mirada para no dejarla escapar.

La mujer se tensó de inmediato, cuando vio al hombre entrar de esa manera, sospecho que debía ser algo referente a esto, pero fueron sus palabras las que terminaron de confirmarlo todo, seguramente George había ido de cizañero a contarle a su modo y con lo sentimental que era su sobrino, no duda que ya la hayan puesto a ella como la malvada de la historia, cuando lo único que desea es velar por el buen nombre de la familia, porque esta se mantenga intachable… como siempre ha hecho. Respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos un instante para concentrarse, se irguió aún más mostrando que también tenía autoridad y se dispuso a enfrentar al joven.

- William, primero que nada te voy a pedir que no involucres sentimentalismos en esto… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Perdone tía ¿Está usted diciendo que no mezcle mis sentimientos en este asunto? Le recuerdo que estamos hablando de un niño… uno que además lleva la sangre de los Andley, que debe permanecer en el seno de la familia como ha sido tradición ¿De dónde ha sacado eso de que debemos entregarlos a unos desconocidos para que lo críen, cuando su madre puede perfectamente hacerlo? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- De nuestras normas y costumbres, las que nos ha regidos por siglos y deben mantenerse… si no has escuchado de estas hasta ahora es porque ninguna mujer ha cometido la atrocidad que hizo Elisa, todas las mujeres de esta familia han mostrado un carácter intachable, todas las mujeres de esta familia hemos sido conscientes de nuestros papeles como Andley, de la responsabilidad que tenemos, de lo que la sociedad espera de nosotras… incluso Candice aun con todos sus atrevimientos jamás se vio involucrada en un episodio como este, pues siempre se comportó como una dama, una mujer no necesita llevar nuestro apellido para darse su puesto, se supone que debe tener valores… ella los tenia, Elisa fue criada escuchando día a día sus deberes como una Andley, como una dama, pero lo olvido todo, lanzo todo al fango por unos momentos de lujuria junto a ese desgraciado… ese hombre que fue un miserable cobarde, mentiroso, seductor, inmoral y traidor – Expreso la mujer en tono calmado, pero cada una de sus palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio y rabia.

- Ella se enamoró tía… - Intento decir Albert pero esta no lo dejo.

- ¡Amor! ¿Amor dices William? ¡Por favor no seas iluso! Es evidente que eso fue todo menos amor, si hubiese sido amor como dices jamás hubiesen llegado a estos extremos, él la hubiese respetado sabiéndola una mujer casada, con un hijo y una familia a la cual se debía, si en realidad la hubiese amado, no la habría dañado como lo hizo… le resultaba más fácil alejarse de ella, regresar a Francia… eso es amor, haberla dejado sabiéndola bien y segura junto a su familia, junto a un hombre que se desvivía por ella, que le daba todo y más – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Y si no estaba bien? ¿Y si la vida de Elisa era un infierno tía? Usted mejor que nadie sabe que el matrimonio de Elisa fue arreglado, que ella no escogió a Frank Wells para compartir su vida, que siendo apenas una chica le fue entregada a un hombre que bien podría ser su abuelo… - Menciono colocándose de pie y caminando hasta el ventanal – Yo mismo lo supe, pero preferí engañarme… me dije que seguramente ella estaba de acuerdo, después de todo siempre había demostrado ser ambiciosa y caprichosa, jamás se me paso por la cabeza pensar que estaba siendo obligada… y lo estaba siendo tía, todo esto no fue más que una transacción, Elisa a cambio del dinero que salvaría a su familia de la ruina, ahora lo entiendo todo… por eso John dejo de pedirme prestamos, por eso después de la boda de su hija sus negocios salieron a flote… ¡Fui tan ciego! – Se recrimino.

- Nada de esto es tu culpa o de la familia de Elisa, no fue la primera mujer Andley que tuvo un matrimonio arreglado, yo misma fui casada con un hombre que me llevaba quince años, uno al que apenas había visto en mi vida y solo tenía dieciocho años cuando nos comprometieron, tres meses después tuve que abandonar mi hogar para asumir las riendas de uno propio, ese que me ofreció Harold Elroy… no era un hombre apuesto, no mostraba sus sentimientos, la verdad muy pocas veces se mostró cariñoso, siempre ocupado con sus deberes, me ofreció todo tal como hizo Wells con Elisa y a pesar de nuestros problemas para concebir hijos nunca me reprocho nada, ni yo a él, no nos lanzamos a una guerra por tener un matrimonio estéril, jamás se nos ocurrió buscar otra solución, él no plateo buscar a otra mujer que le diese un hijo, ni yo a un hombre que me brindase el privilegio de ser madre y lo creas o no las ocasiones para ambos sobraron, pero yo ante todo era una dama, creía en mis valores, en mis costumbres y el respeto que le debía a mi esposo, eso William es amor… eso y no a lo que sucumbió tu sobrina – Menciono con serenidad.

- No todos somos iguales tía, no puede juzgarnos a todos de la misma manera ni medirnos con la misma cinta, además lo que Elisa hizo hecho esta, no podemos cambiar las cosas, pero si podemos evitar que empeoren ¿Qué gana atormentándola con esa idea absurda de quitarle a su hijo? ¿Acaso no cree que ya bastante haya sufrido con todo esto como para agregarle más sal a la herida? – Pregunto volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos.

- No es ninguna idea absurda William, es lo que sucederá y más le vale a Elisa que se vaya haciendo a la idea, ella no podrá quedarse con la creatura – Contesto determinante.

- ¡Pero usted no puede hacer algo así! – Exclamo el joven parándose delante de ella.

- Puedo y lo hare, no permitiré que el desliz de Elisa manche la imagen de la familia que nos ha llevado tantos años mantener – Sentencio mirando al chico.

- No puedo creer esto que estoy escuchando… ¡Tía está hablando de un bebé! – Exclamo furioso aleándose de ella, dándole la espalda – Va a hacer que un niño tenga una vida miserable solo por cuidar el buen nombre de la familia… - Decía cuando la mujer lo detuvo.

- ¡Si, estoy dispuesta a eso y a mas William! Si a ti no te importa el nombre de esta familia, pues déjame decirte que eso me duele demasiado, pero yo no pienso igual, no dejare que nadie me señale con el dedo o hable a mis espalda por culpa de la calentura y al irresponsabilidad de Elisa, fue ella quien fallo y no dejare que nos arrastre a todos… corrimos con la suerte que su esposo no hiciera público el asunto y solicitara el divorcio, no voy a arruinar esa oportunidad obligándolo a tener que aceptar al hijo de ese hombre… seria pedirle demasiado a Frank Wells – Indico alzando la voz para hacerle ver al rubio que no la intimidaría.

- ¡Bien! Entonces si Wells no desea al niño que la deje libre… que le conceda el divorcio – Señalo el chico volviéndose para mirarla.

- No lo hará y nosotros debemos estar agradecidos por ello, la verdad no comprendo cómo puedes negar lo que hizo Elisa y pretender que todos los demás hagamos lo mismo ¡William ella cometió adulterio! Y no contenta con eso quedó embarazada de su amante… ¿Cómo puedes pedirle al esposo que acepte al hijo del miserable que destruyo a su familia? ¿Cómo puedes aspirar que viva bajo el mismo techo del fruto de la traición de su mujer y aquel que consideraba un hijo? – Pregunto mirándolo con rabia y desconcierto – No quiero ni llegar a hacer comparaciones, pero ya que no entiendes… ponte un momento en el lugar de Frank Wells… ahora estas casado, tienes todas sus esperanzas puestas en una vida junto a Fransheska, en ese hijo de ambos… imagina que dentro de algunos años el panorama del francés sea el tuyo ¡¿Cómo te sentirías?! – Inquirió en un grito impotente al ver como Albert apoyaba la desfachatez de Elisa.

- Las cosas son abismalmente distintas tía, mi esposa y yo nos casamos enamorados, nadie nos coacciono para que lo hiciéramos, pero si el caso se llega a dar yo dejaría libre a Fransheska porque si de verdad la amo jamás haría algo que le hiciese daño… incluso si ella decide quedarse conmigo aceptaría a su hijo como mío sin hacer ningún tipo de restricciones, el amor es incondicional y absoluto, de lo contrario no es amor… Frank Wells se llena la boca diciendo que ama a Elisa ¡La ama y estuvo a punto de matarla a golpes! Solo esta obsesionado con ella… si de verdad la hubiese amado nada de esto hubiese sucedido, así como lo hizo el tío Harold con usted, él también la hubiese conquistado a ella… pero dígame una cosa ¿Acaso no noto todas las veces que dejaba a Elisa sentada junto a una mesa, mientras él se ponía a pescar a posibles empresarios con los cuales hacer negocios? ¿Cuántas veces vio que le celebrara un cumpleaños en el tiempo de casados? ¿Qué en su casa se hicieran fiestas como a esas que estaba acostumbrada ella? ¡No tía, no lo hizo! Elisa prácticamente se confino en esas paredes y se resignó a ser la señora Wells, fue ejemplo y usted estaba tan orgullosa de ella, era su consentida, su pupila… ahora viene y la juzga sin siquiera permitirle una palabra, la condena consciente de cuanto la hará sufrir con todo esto, que terminara destrozándola… ese niño es su hijo… fruto de su amor aun cuando usted desee mostrarlo de otra manera – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué defiendes a Elisa con tanta convicción? ¿Acaso tú estabas a tanto de lo que sucedía entre ellos William, tú sabias que Elisa y ese hombre eran amantes? – Pregunto con horror pensando que algo así pudiera haber ocurrido.

- No tía… no lo estaba, de haber sido así le aseguro que no hubiese dejado que las cosas terminaran de esta manera, hubiese buscando una solución sin tener que causar tanto daño a las partes involucradas, recuerde que no solo hablamos de Elisa, de Frank Wells y de Jules Leblanc… también hablamos de Frederick y de ese bebé que viene en camino, quienes a todas luces serán los más afectados, solo deseo pedirle una cosa… deje de atormentar a Elisa con esa idea de separarla de su hijo, si le causa tanta rabia lo que hizo, limítese a dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos de todo lo demás y no interfiera en esto, ya bastante tiene ella con lidiar todos los días con el hombre que la tiene prisionera – Esbozo sintiéndose cansado ante esta batalla que no llevaba a ningún lado.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer lo que me pides… es mi deber velar por la buena reputación de esta familia, tú eres el responsable de los negocios y los bienes de la familia William, tu potestad sobre los hombres del Clan Andley es indiscutible… pero en cuanto a las mujeres es mi obligación, una que me fue asignada desde el mismo día en que nací siendo la mayor de las mujeres, ni siquiera Beatriz podría hacer algo para rebatir mi decisión, tampoco lo haría Candice considerándola hija de tu padre... solo yo tengo la autoridad para decidir qué hacer en el caso de Elisa y su hijo, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto y si tengo que convocar a un consejo de familia lo hare – Sentencio.

- ¡Entonces solo deme tiempo! – Exclamo sintiéndose desesperado – Solo deme un poco de tiempo para intentar solucionar todo esto de la mejor manera, no atormente a Elisa con sus amenazas, piense en lo que esto puede causarle al bebé… en lo desastroso que sería si algo llega a sucederles, confié en mi tía Emilia, confié en mí y deme unos meses… le aseguro que encontrare una salida, por favor… por favor solo le pido un poco de tiempo, manténgase alejada de ella – Pronuncio casi como un ruego mirándola a los ojos. Cada palabra de su tía le indico que estaba en lo cierto, esta no era de hacer amenazas si no contaba con las armas para ganar ¡¿Por qué demonios jamás se interesó por saber más sobre estas normas que regían a la familia?! ¿Por qué nadie le informo del alcance que tenían sobre las vidas de los demás los ancianos? – Se preguntó en pensamientos, al tiempo que un peso se instalaba en sus hombros.

- Hijo yo lo que menos deseo es angustiarte William, porque no ves esto como una ayuda, sé lo pesado que resulta para ti ser la cabeza de esta familia, yo misma lleve ese peso sobre mis espaldas durante muchos años, solo deseo ayudarte a mantener lo que nuestros antepasados nos han dejado tal y como debe estar… solo eso hijo, no me veas como la villana en esta historia, la decisión está tomada y con tu consentimiento o no, ya no hay marchar atrás… quieres tiempo, bueno lo tendrás, no convocare a un consejo de familia, pero hasta que nazca la creatura, después de eso si Elisa no la entrega por voluntad propia me veré en la obligación de separarla de ella por la fuerza, no quedan más alternativas… lo siento – Esbozo sintiéndose mal por la situación del chico, ella quería a Albert como a un hijo, pero no podía ceder, no en esto.

- Bien… si es esa su última palabra no me queda más que hacer, entonces hasta tanto no nazca el niño, le pido nuevamente no se acerque a Elisa, no se ponga en contacto con ella y no se convierta en una pesadilla para mi sobrina, no lo haga tía porque me puedo olvidar de muchas cosas y ser yo quien saque todo esto a la luz, desenmascarar las verdaderas intenciones del enfermo de Frank Wells y así deba invertir todo lo que tengo en sacar a Elisa de ese infierno lo hare, si existe algo que mi padre me enseño en el poco tiempo que lo conocí es que uno jamás debe abandonar a un miembro de la familia a su suerte y yo le juro que no lo hare – Menciono con determinación y procedió a salir del lugar, pero antes de hacerlo volvió medio cuerpo y miro de nuevo a la mujer – No se imagina cuanta tristeza me causa ver la felicidad que mostro hoy cuando me anuncio que estaba al tanto del embarazo de Candy y la efusividad con la cual recibió la espera de mi hijo con Fransheska… el hijo que Elisa lleva en su vientre es tan Andley como esos por los cuales usted se emocionó tanto tía… es igual de inocente, no merece ser despreciado ni estigmatizado antes de nacer – Susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirándola directamente a los ojos – Que descanse tía, buenas noches – Agrego dándole la espalda y salió del lugar.

La mujer se quedó congelada ante las palabras del rubio, sintiendo como si este le hubiese tomando el corazón entre las manos para después apretarlo con tanta fuerza hasta casi hacerlo detenerse, nunca había sentido un dolor así, si Albert deseaba herirla y hacer sentir culpable lo había logrado… - Este es el resultado de tus aventuras Elisa, este – Pensó dejando correr las lágrimas, respiro profundo y retomo su postura, pero no logro recuperar el equilibrio que como Emilia Elroy Andley debía tener, solo rompió en sollozos, que acaballaba con sus manos.

Cuando el joven salió del lugar pudo ver a Archie y a George que lo esperaban en el salón junto a las escaleras, se acercó a ellos con pasos lentos, el peso en su espalda no era solo figurativo, sinceramente sentía que lo cargaba; su semblante contesto muchas de las preguntas que los hombres se disponían a hacer, Archie solo llego hasta él y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

- Continua en su misma postura ¿No es así? – Inquirió solo para confirmar.

- Le pedí un poco de tiempo y me lo concedió, al menos hasta que la creatura nazca se mantendrá alejada de Elisa y no convocara a un concejo de familia… solo eso, según ella son las normas del Clan y nada impedirá que ella las cumpla, es su deber hacerlo… y un montón de atrocidades más, no desea compadecer ni un solo momento a Elisa, no quiere entenderla, ni muchos menos comprender su actitud, es como si ella hubiese asesinado a alguien, creo que incluso si algo así hubiese ocurrido la tía no se mostraría tan intransigente… solo espero conseguir que entre en razón antes que se dé el plazo que acaba de brindarme, ya es muy tarde para ir a ver a Elisa, lo hare mañana temprano y mientras intentare pensar en algo que nos ayude a sacarla de este agujero donde se encuentra – Menciono con la voz cansada.

- No hay que desesperarse tío, ya vera que encontraremos la solución… Elisa es paciente, sabe que no le queda mucho más que hacer, debemos estar calmados para actuar correctamente, solo eso – Esbozo el chico mirando – Creo que lo mejor será que suba a descansar un poco - Agrego.

- Opino lo mismo que el joven Archie, se piensa mejor con cabeza fría Albert… estar mas descansado te ayudara a hacerlo, ve, yo le pediré a Ángela que envié a alguien con la cena para ti y tu esposa – Indico George en tono calmado, sintiendo pesar por el rubio.

- Si… será lo mejor, también debo informarle a Fransheska, pensábamos viajar a Europa dentro de unos días, pero creo que ya no será posible… después de ver a Elisa los llamare para reunirnos e informarles de lo que suceda en esa visita, que descansen – Esbozo y se encamino hacia las escaleras, mientras las mirada de los caballeros se clavaba en su espalda.

El enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que habían ubicado en la habitación de su esposo expresamente para ella, reflejaba su hermosa figura y la sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada; cuando despertó se encontró sola en la habitación, pero junto a ella había una nota de Albert.

"_**Bajare para ponerme al día con algunas cosas, aprovechar estos días antes de tomar el barco a Europa, tú y mi hijo sigan descansando.**_

_**Te amo… Albert"**_

La chica dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa y se acurruco de nuevo entre las sabanas, no sabía porque últimamente le había dado por dormir tanto, generalmente ni siquiera siestas tomaba, pero ahora en cuanto sus ojos se cerraban no había nada que la sacase de su sueño… bueno, casi nada – Pensaba mostrando una sonrisa más amplia al recordar esas veces en las cuales Albert la despertaba entre besos y caricias a medianoche o antes que saliese el sol para hacerle el amor. Tal vez la somnolencia era uno de los síntomas del embarazo, hasta ahora no había mostrado ningún otro, leves mareos cuando hacia movimientos bruscos, pero nada de nauseas, de acidez, dolores de cabeza… nada de eso y la verdad estaba agradecida de no padecerlos, sus ojos se paseaban por su silueta hasta llegar a su vientre, llevo sus manos hasta este y pego la delicada tela de su vestido, después dejo ver un puchero.

- No te notas en lo absoluto… bueno solo esta pequeña curva de aquí, pero no te imaginas cuanto deseo verte crecer, sé que aún es pronto para ello… creo que estos nueve meses se me harán eternos Anthony, ese es tu nombre… ¿Es hermoso verdad? Y es perfecto para ti mi hermoso niño de ojos de cielo – Susurraba Fransheska acariciando con suavidad su vientre, con ese tono cómplice que usaba con el pequeño que crecía dentro de ella.

En ese momento sintió la puerta abrirse y se sobresaltó como si hubiese sido sorprendida en alguna travesura, se volvió para mirar a su esposo que entraba al lugar, dejo ver una sonrisa por su reacción, fue tonto asustarse, solo Albert entraría de esa manera sin anunciarse y él sabía que ella le hablaba su hijo, ambos lo hacían pues ella lo había animado a que también lo hiciese.

- Amor… estaba por bajar, solo me entretuve hablándole al bebé, siempre me pasa… - Decía y su sonrisa se congelo, al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía al ver el semblante de su esposo. - ¿Qué sucedió Albert? – Pregunto encaminándose hacia él.

- Nada amor… nada todo esta… - Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro y se dejó caer sentando en el borde de la cama, para después terminar de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón – Creo que tener un poco de paz y de felicidad por mucho tiempo es imposible – Susurro mirando el techo.

- Espera… Albert ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué ocurrió, es algo malo? – Inquirió de nuevo pero por las palabras de su esposo podía deducir que así era, se tendió a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con suavidad para alejar toda esa preocupación que veía en él.

- Fran, amor ni siquiera sé cómo decir esto… - Dejo libre otro suspiro pesado, cerró los ojos unos segundos al tiempo que se llevaba la mano de su mujer a los labios y la besaba con ternura.

Sintió como ella depositaba un beso en su sien y al fin la presión que tenía dentro del pecho comenzó a ceder, no quería angustiar a Fransheska, sabía que eso no era bueno para ella en su estado, así que se llenó de valor, abrió los ojos y se incorporó quedando de nuevo sentado en la cama, ella hizo lo mismo que él, mirándolo, pidiéndole que confiara en ella.

- Albert… no me gusta verte así, por favor dime lo que sucede – Pidió con la voz ronca.

- Es… es Elisa, está en una situación muy difícil Fransheska… su esposo descubrió que ella… - Otro suspiro salió del pecho del rubio, pero su esposa lo alentó a que siguiera apretando la unión de sus manos, él respiro profundamente y continuo – Wells descubrió que mi sobrina y Jules Leblanc tenían una relación… que eran amantes – Dijo sintiendo que un peso lo liberaba, pero aún mantenía esa sensación de no poder creerlo.

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamo la chica con los ojos muy abiertos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente – Albert esto es… amor, de verdad lo siento… lo siento tanto… es decir… no sé qué decir – Agrego confundida y asombrada por la noticia - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo está tu sobrina y Jules? – Pregunto temiendo lo peor para los jóvenes… pero después se recrimino por no pensar también en el señor Wells, algo así no debe ser nada fácil para nadie.

- Mi sobrina esta en casa de su esposo, este no ha hecho público el asunto… no nos hubiésemos enterado de no ser por Neil, quien llego hasta Chicago y lo descubrió todo, Frank reacciono de manera violenta y agredió a Elisa – Contesto sintiendo como eso aumentaba la rabia en él.

- Lo siento tanto amor… entiendo que el señor Wells se sintiese dolido y traicionado pero eso no le daba derecho a lastimar a una mujer, tal vez sea muy osado pensar así de mi parte pero no existe nada que justifique un acto de violencia… - Dejo libre su opinión como siempre hacia, por la actitud de Albert estaba segura que él tampoco apoyaba lo que hizo el francés, de inmediato un miedo la recorrió, si eso le había sucedido a Elisa… a Jules… - ¿Y Jules? ¿Dónde está por que permitió que esto le ocurría a tu sobrina? – Inquirió con la voz temblorosa.

- Jules Leblanc… ese miserable cobarde, se marchó dejando a Elisa a su suerte, sabiendo todo lo que se le venía encima a ella… - Decía cuando Fransheska lo interrumpió.

- Albert… eso no puede ser… Jules no es así, él no es un cobarde y si estaba enamorado de Elisa… - Hablaba cuando su esposo la detuvo.

- Créeme que hasta eso lo dudo… Fran yo sé que él es tu amigo y que lo aprecias mucho, pero lo que hizo fue muy bajo, engatuso a Elisa para hacerla su amante y aprovecharse de la situación que ella atravesaba junto a su esposo… mi sobrina jamás amo a Frank Wells y si se casó con él fue porque su madre la obligo arreglándolo todo, haciéndole entender que de eso dependía el bienestar de su familia y el suyo propio, que no encontraría mejor prospecto de marido que ese hombre… ha coaccionaron y mira ahora los resultados, yo no puedo culparla de lo que hizo… puede que haya sido responsable, después de todo es una mujer adulta que sabe lo que está bien y lo que no, pero si Jules Leblanc no le hubiese propuesto este juego estoy seguro que Elisa jamás se hubiese animado a serle infiel a su marido… - Se detuvo respirando profundamente – La tía tiene razón, la actitud de ese hombre fue desleal, no solo traiciono la confianza de Frank Wells… también traiciono el amor que mi sobrina había depositado en él, ese mismo por el cual está dispuesta a sacrificarse sola, mientras él retoma su vida en Francia a ella le toca vivir en un constante infierno – Agrego desviando la mirada de su mujer.

- Amor… pienso que debe existir una explicación para todo esto, por favor créeme cuando te dijo que Jules no es un mal hombre que se aprovecharía de una dama y después la dejaría a su suerte… además él la amaba, realmente la amaba… - Decía y llevo las manos al rostro del chico para acunarlo y mirarlo directamente a los ojos – Edith y yo sospechábamos que se había enamorado, Jules se mostraba distinto por completo al chico que vivía en París, estaba centrado y él… me lo dijo, claro no me dijo el nombre de la chica, pero si me confeso que amaba profundamente a una mujer, si tan solo pudiera recordar… - Se sumió en sus pensamientos buscando alguna prueba que confirmase sus palabras.

- La boda de Neil… - Susurro Albert al rememorar como Elisa estaba tan tensa como él cuando vio a Jules bailar con Fransheska, en ese momento pensó que era esa cercanía poco habitual que tenían, la verdad jamás habían compartido una pieza de baile hasta ese día y asumió que era eso, pero no… ella también miraba con insistencia hacia el francés y su esposa. De inmediato otro recuerdo llego hasta él, ese accidente que tuvo Elisa cuando cayó al lago… fue Jules Leblanc quien la salvo de morir, arriesgando su propia vida y… en su boda uno más reciente, la única pieza que bailaron los dos, fue Neil quien le entrego su hermana al francés, su sobrino sabía todo… estaba al tanto de la relación de ambos y además la apoyaba, el collar que llevaba Elisa y que según Wells él no había escogido, eran esmeraldas colombianas, lo sabía porque le había comprado unos pendientes a Candy y un juego de collar, pendientes, anillo y pulsera a Fransheska… el único que había viajado hasta ese país en ese época había sido el francés, se enteró por casualidad – Los pensamientos de Albert eran un torbellino girando y lanzado a momentos esos recuerdos.

- ¿Qué sucede Albert? Te has puesto pálido amor – Pregunto la castaña preocupada.

- Todo estaba tan claro… todo Fransheska, ese accidente que tuvo Elisa ¿Lo recuerdas? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos, como si hubiese descubierto un gran misterio.

- Si… si, en el lago… Jules la salvo de morir congelada ¿Ves mi vida? Él la amaba, verdaderamente la amaba y si se alejó… quizás fue creyendo que era lo mejor para Elisa, a lo mejor pensó que Frank no actuaría como lo hizo, después de todo un caballero no se comporta de esa manera… él se fue para salvarla, para evitarle la vergüenza de ser expuesta ante todos – Indico con serenidad.

- Puede que sí, que fue de esa manera… pero aun así hay cosas que no cuadran, yo en su lugar jamás me hubiese marchado, no hasta saberla perfectamente bien y que Frank cumplió con su palabra, no podría renunciar a quien amo con tanta facilidad… además que… - Se interrumpió dudando si debía decirle esto o no a su esposa, pero recordó de inmediato que no ganaba nada con ocultárselo – Elisa está esperando un hijo de Jules Leblanc – Agrego mirándola.

- Albert… eso es maravilloso, bueno me gustaría decir que verdaderamente lo es, pero creo que complicado todo aún más – Dijo mordiéndose las ganas de celebrar por su amigo y también por Elisa, si ellos se amaban, como sospechaba lo hacían, la llegada de un hijo era una bendición.

- Así es… pero también es una esperanza para Elisa, en medio de tantas penas tiene la alegría de una vida creciendo dentro de su vientre… ella apenas es una chica Fransheska, mayor que tú por un par de años, siempre fue solitaria, su único cómplice siempre fue Neil y ahora con él lejos… creo que pediré que lo trasladen a Chicago de nuevo, ya buscare la manera de organizar las cosas, pero ella debe tenerlo a su lado… como has visto nuestra relación no es muy estrecha, espero poder cambiar eso, me siento tan culpable – Esbozo y las lágrimas al fin rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Albert no digas eso amor… las cosas siempre pasan por algo ¿Qué poder tenías tú para evitar algo así? Si el destino los iba a reunir y hacer que el amor naciera en ellos, no había nada que lograse impedirlo, tal vez lo mejor hubiesen sido otras circunstancias lo amito, pero sucedió así y no podemos hacer nada ya… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Pero si yo no la hubiese dejado a su suerte, si hubiese intentado mejorar mi relación con ella, después de todo era mi sobrina Fransheska, en ese aspecto yo falle… me preocupe por todos los demás, por Anthony, por Stear, por Archie, incluso por Neil y sobre todo por Candy… siempre puse a todos antes que a Elisa, nunca me acerque a preguntarle cómo se sentía o si era feliz, eso me hace sentir muy mal… - Expreso dejando libre su llanto.

- Bueno… está bien que admitas tus errores y las cosas en la cuales fallaste, pero la única forma de repararlos es actuando y brindándole tu ayuda en este momento… mira si existe algo que mi familia y yo aprendimos es que nunca es tarde mientras estemos vivos, tú has sido testigo de todo lo que hemos atravesado Albert, de los errores de cada uno de nosotros y también de cómo nos hemos levantado y hemos seguido hacia delante buscando siempre dar lo mejor para curar las heridas que causamos, sé que tú también tienes esa fortaleza dentro de ti, así que mírame… te prohíbo que te sientas culpable por algo que no podías evitar y te prohíbo también que te dejes derrotar sin haber empezado, pensando que nada de lo que harás ahora reparar lo que se rompió años atrás ¿Entendido? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió en silencio – Yo te amo y te amo por la maravillosa persona que eres, incluso con los defectos que puedas tener, ahora dame un abrazo y ya no sigas llorando que me pone muy triste verte así – Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, tratándolo como a un niño, bueno había tenido experiencia con sus dos hermanos, siempre les levantaba el ánimo cuando los veía decaídos, solo que esta vez era distinto, esta vez consolaba al hombre que amaba y haría hasta lo imposible por verlo feliz como estaba horas antes.

Lo abrazo con fuerza para después secar sus lágrimas con suavidad y dejar caer una lluvia de besos en sus labios, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, se acomodó en la cama quedando sentada con sus piernas extendidas, mientras hacía descansar la cabeza en Albert sobre sus vientre y con suavidad comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, al tiempo que entonaba una hermosa canción para él, minutos después Albert se quedaba dormido, un suave toque en la puerta la obligo a levantarse con cuidado de no despertarlo, recibió la cena que le había llevado Ángela con una sonrisa, la verdad no tenía mucho apetito pero sabía que debía comer, invito a la chica a quedarse y acompañarla en el salón continuo a la habitación, mientras dejaba a su esposo descansar.

El fascinante sonido de las herraduras del caballo al galopar sobre el puente de piedra que dividía la propiedad de los Grandchester, hacía eco en sus oídos y el viento helado lo sentía estrellarse contra su rostro y quemar sus mejillas, al tiempo que sus cabellos se agitaban con ímpetu, era primera vez que montaba después de casi seis años y su cuerpo se sentía libre, con energías renovadas, mientras se agitaba vigorosamente ante el galope y a pesar de llevar más de una hora en esta actividad no se sentía cansado había anhelado tanto cabalgar y aunque sus padres tenían caballos en Chicago no se lo permitieron, aun temían por su estado de salud, pero ahora que era secundado por Terruce y que sus padres aun no despertaban, no perdió la oportunidad de revivir esa adrenalina que se apodera del cuerpo mientras se está sobre estos maravillosos animales, recuerda que la última vez que lo hizo fue hacia el frente y prefirió no poner esa imagen en su cabeza porque esta cobro vida y la línea de ataque alemana se materializo ante él con más de doscientos soldados y él miraba a los ojos de cada uno, al tiempo que su corazón se descontrolaba drásticamente ante el miedo, empezó a sudar frío y temblar, siete cañones esperaban a la distancia de más de cien metros, dándole apenas chance de salir del puente, freno bruscamente el caballo, el cual se detuvo y se encabrito.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Grito Terry detrás sintiéndose aterrorizado ante la acrobacia del caballo y como sacudía al joven, amenazándolo con lanzarlo por los aire o peor aún caer encima de él.

El grito de su primo fue la vía de escape al tiempo que aflojaba las riendas y se inclinaba hacia adelante y así conservar el equilibrio, al tiempo que la línea defensora alemana se desintegraba, esa visión una vez más se escondía en su inconsciente esperando revivir algún recuerdo y atacar nuevamente.

- Estoy bien… estoy bien. – Repetía tratando de sonreír y no mostrar el pánico delante de Terruce.

- ¿Seguro?… Fabrizio estas pálido, mejor regresemos a la casa. – Le aconsejo, mientras veía como su primo había perdido los colores del rostro.

- Claro que estoy pálido, casi me tira el caballo, al lago… sabes lo fría que debe estar el agua. – Respondió retomando la actividad pero esta vez solo caminaban a los animales.

- Lo has manejado muy bien, Fran siempre me dijo que no eras bueno con los caballos, no tanto como ella. – Dijo tratando de parecer casual pero veía a Fabrizio mucho más nervioso.

- Si siempre fue mejor que yo en lo caballos, la dejaba serlo… - Susurro sonriendo. – Si no armaba berrinches. – Respondió y aunque quisiera parecer tranquilo y olvidar lo vivido hace un minuto, lo latidos de su corazón aun lo atormentaban. – Aprendí a manejarlos mejor en la guerra. – Acoto desprevenidamente.

- ¿Fue eso verdad? – Pregunto Terry mirando el perfil de Fabrizio y era como verse él mismo las veces que trataba de ocultar sus molestias acerca de la pérdida de memoria, no adivinar que a Fabrizio le pasaba algo era como negárselo a él mismo. – ¿Recordaste un episodio de la guerra?

- No… nada de eso. – Dijo Fabrizio queriendo ser convincente, deteniendo el caballo y bajando de este, buscando la manera de evadir la pregunta, por lo cual se alejaba. – Seguramente fue alguna piedra o algún animal que habrá visto. – Acoto palmeando al caballo.

Terry desmonto al igual que Fabrizio mientras lo seguía con la mirada y aun no recuperaba completamente el color del rostro al igual que no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos.

- Con las herraduras dudo que haya sido alguna piedra y un animal, sinceramente yo no lo vi y para que lo asustase mínimo tendría que haber sido una serpiente, además vi como fuiste tú quien lo freno bruscamente como si el que hubiese visto algo fueses tu… no se me pasaba igual cuando se me venía a la mente algún recuerdo e intentaba llenar mi memoria.

- ¿Qué importancia tiene si fue el caballo y fui yo? – Pregunto.

- Que tienes que buscar ayuda. – Susurro Terry.

- No estoy loco, ni estoy traumatizado… estoy bien. – Dijo dejándose caer sentado en el suelo y Terry sin esperar ser invitado ocupo un lugar a su lado.

- Pues si lo estas, no loco, pero si tienes traumas latentes de la guerra, aun no olvidas lo vivido ahí.

- Terruce. – Dijo buscando con la mirada topacio, la zafiro. – No lo voy a olvidar… lo que viví en ese infierno no se olvida, aunque lo quiera, aunque lo desee… tendría que perder la memoria. –Dijo elevando la comisura derecha. – Y sin embargo el subconsciente no me dejaría en paz. – Susurro llevándose las manos unidas a la boca en un acto reflejo, para controlar la angustia que se apoderaba de él ante lo que ya sabía.

- Pero puedes aprender a canalizarlo y que no te ataquen de la nada, estuviste a punto de caer del caballo… y como consecuencia de eso yo terminaría asesinado por Fiorella, pues fui quien te invito a cabalgar. – Dijo sonriendo de manera sutil.

- No puedo controlarlos, aparecen de la nada, pero no te preocupes son muy pocas veces… creo que el problema es que nunca hice caso a mi superior, siempre nos decían, no miren a los ojos, no miren porque estarán jodidos y aquí estoy jodido recordando las miradas, miradas de jóvenes que no tenían culpa, jóvenes a los cuales les quite la vida y la oportunidad de tener una familia o peor aún, tal vez ya la tendrían.

- Creo que no debes atormentarte con eso… eran ellos o tú, no habían más opciones. – Intervino Terry.

- Como si fuese fácil… No lo es Terruce, no solo te lo podría decir yo, también Manuelle, aunque parezca muy tranquilo, como si no hubiese estado nunca en el mismo infierno, como si no recordase lo sucedido se reconocer su mirada de pánico cuando le ataca algún recuerdo y me da rabia y me provoca golpearlo cuando me reprende por mis miedos. – Dijo con dientes apretados.

- Porque no quiere que sufras, no quiere que te atormentes… eso está en el pasado.

- Y sé que está en el pasado, te lo he dicho no me pasa a menudo, solo que llegar a ciertos lugares, que no veía desde ese día en que decidí enlistarme o retomar alguna actividad que llevaba a cabo dentro del mundo militar es imposible el no revivirlo… también me paso cuando tome por primera vez el florete, gracias a Dios era un florete porque si no le hubiese cortado el cuello a Ángelo. – Dijo sonriendo al recordar a su amigo, pero Terry no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa. – Ya llegara el momento en que ya no haya nada que me haga revivir la guerra… y si te estoy confiando esto no quiero que vayas a contárselo a mi padre, porque conociéndolo es capaz de llevarme con el mismo Sigmund Freud.

- No sería una mala idea Fabrizio, podría ayudarte… que te asegura a ti que llegara el momento en que ya no te atormenten los recuerdos o que por el contrario se vuelvan más repetitivos, no puedes saberlo.

- Tampoco podre saber si ese hombre me ayudara… no quiero que termine utilizando conmigo el supuesto método catártico y que empeore mi situación… como estoy me siento bien, puedo controlarlo.

- No cabe duda que eres un Grandchester… eres tan o más intransigente que Cristopher Grandchester, era lo que decía y como decía aunque no tuviese razón. – Dijo el joven sin pensar, dejándose llevar y ya no pudo recoger sus palabras al ver como Fabrizio fruncía el ceño, en evidente desagrado, creando en ese momento un silencio denso, mientras los dos desviaron las miradas al horizonte.

- ¿Cómo era? – Pregunto al fin Fabrizio en un susurro, cortando el espeso silencio.

- Físicamente… - Terry dejo libre un suspiro ya que no sabía que palabras utilizar. – Tú te parece más… era tan delgado como tú, pero elegante, muy elegante y mucho más alto que nosotros o al menos así lo recuerdo, sus ojos grises, su nariz recta y esa mesa que tienes. – Acoto llevándose la mano a la punta de la nariz, para indicarle a Fabrizio la singularidad en la del joven. – También la tenía… si quieres podría mostrarte algunas fotografías, mi padre tiene un gran cuadro en el despacho y ahí algunos álbumes… era testarudo, muchos le tenían miedo o más bien respeto, contarte con los dedos de una de mis manos la veces que lo vi reír y me sobrarían dedos, pero realmente comprensivo una de las pocas personas que quiso comprenderme cuando apenas era un niño, pero no vivió lo suficiente para ayudarme a sobrellevar algunas cosas… estoy seguro que tu abuela fue una gran mujer. – Dijo espontáneamente al pensar que si se había ganado el amor de Cristopher Grandchester, debió serlo.

- Aun lo es… nunca morirá en mí su recuerdo, hermosa, cuando te digo que era hermosa lo era, aun con sus cincuenta años arrancaba suspiros, yo que era su propio nieto estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, cariñosa, comprensiva, pero muchas veces su mirada era triste y se hacía cada vez más con el avance de su enfermedad…. Ahora me siento engañado… yo suspiraba por ella y solo me confundía ¿Sabes cómo me decía? – Pregunto buscando una vez más la mirada de Terry, quien negó en silencio.

- Su pequeño duque… - Fabrizio dejo libre media carcajada ante los recuerdos. – Que iluso fui... y yo que buscaba mi capa de invierno y me le paraba al frente, más de una vez me leí libros con diálogos de duques, muchas cosas hacía por hacerla feliz… hasta actuar me tocaba… por cierto. – Hablaba y el pequeño incidente en Nueva York llego a su memoria. – A ver si vas buscando para actuar, porque me han llegado unas admiradoras y me han preguntado que para cuando regresas a los escenarios. – Dijo sonriendo.

- No… no pienso hacerlo. – Respondió Terry dudosamente, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, al no encontrar la fortaleza para vencer el temor.

- Lastima, se te veían bien las mallas… - Soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. – No… mentira, no puedo ocultarlo… dabas lastima en esa vestimenta, yo siempre fui delgado, pero mis piernas estaban formadas, las tuyas parecían unos tallarines – Hablaba mientras reía abiertamente.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde me viste? – Pregunto sin poder evitar sentirse ofendido por su primo.

- Ah sí… si es que dos señoritas… te cuento. – Dijo tratando de controlar su ataque de risa. – Yo estaba en plena discusión con Manuelle por su estúpido orgullo, bueno esas discusiones son muy normales entre nosotros… y que llegan dos jóvenes y me preguntan ¿Es usted Fabrizio Di Carlo? Y por ahí empezaron hasta que me relacionaron contigo y me hicieron autografiarle unas fotografías de una obra y fue ahí donde vi que pasabas hambre. – Termino por decir tratando de controlar la risa.

- Vivía solo, no tenía quien me cocinara. – Acoto Terry, tratando de parecer serio, pero la risa de Fabrizio lo contagiaba por lo que sonreía.

- Sabes que… - Acoto Fabrizio poniéndose de pie y tomando las riendas del caballo. – Hagamos un trato. – Observando como Terry lo imitaba.

- ¿Que trato? – Inquirió.

- Vamos a ir los dos con Sigmund Freud, así él podría ayudarme a mí a liberarme de mis sucesos traumáticos de la guerra y a ti te ayuda a afrontar el miedo de regresar a los escenarios, ese gesto es de miedo Terry lo conozco, entonces ¿Hacemos el trato? –Pregunto tendiéndole la mano y vio a Terry dudar por un momento.

- Trato hecho. – Acoto estrechando la mano de su primo para sellar el pacto.

- Ni una sola palabra a Luciano Di Carlo… ni a nadie solo entre los dos. – Expuso Fabrizio al tiempo que subía al caballo, sabía que debía ayudar a Terry a superar el miedo, porque lo de él es muy distinto es un pasado por el cual ya no se puede hacer nada, pero lo de él era un la pasión que lo impulsaba, era un futuro y debía luchar por recuperar el complemento de la felicidad completa, porque sabe que no es lo mismo, a él estudiar leyes lo llenan por completo y así debe ser el teatro para Terry.

- Ni una palabra, será nuestro primer secreto de primos. – Dijo Terry en respuesta, anclando la mirada en la imponente estructura del castillo.

La mirada topacio de Luciano se encontraba vidriosa y su corazón latía desbocado ante la marea de emociones que lo asaltaba, se sentía feliz y apenas se lo pudo creer cuando vio a Terry y Fabrizio sentados conversando, desde ese momento su pies se anclaron en el suelo de la habitación admirando a través de la ventana a sus dos hijos, como estos habían dejado las diferencias y que ahora eran amigos y cómplices, no quiere imaginarse a los dos de adolescentes viviendo bajo el mismo techo porque terminarían matándolo con ese carácter que se traían ya que eran completamente indomables por más que le ha dicho a Fabrizio que no debe cabalgar ahí estaba con un caballo.

- Estará bien. – Susurro Fiorella llegando en ese momento y cerrando con sus brazos la cintura de él, adivinando los pensamientos de él. – No vamos a limitarlo nuevamente, si él quiere usar los caballos déjalo.

- Fue intervenido en tres oportunidades Fiorella, aunque él crea que esas cicatrices están completamente sanas, por dentro no lo están. – Dijo sin evitar la preocupación.

- Yo creo que estas más aterrado que yo, tienes miedo a que le pase algo… pero yo veo a mi niño muy bien… creo que mejor que nunca, ahora que tiene la compañía de Terry, estoy segura que él sabrá guiarlo.

- Yo también. – Dijo acercándose y depositándole un beso en los cabellos a su esposa.

Las miradas de ambos se posaban en los jóvenes que se acercaban en los caballos a la casa, mientras seguían conversando y se les veía que el lazo de amistad y familiaridad poco a poco hacia más fuerte.

La particular voz y risa de Edith calo en sus oídos aun en la somnolencia en la que estaba sumergido, giro sobre su lado derecho al tiempo que tomaba una almohada y se la colocaba encima de la cabeza, para seguir durmiendo, imposible sacudirse esa pereza crónica que se había apoderado de él, aun cuando la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, sabía que ya serían más de las diez de la mañana, pero debía aprovechar que había logrado conciliar el sueño completamente, intentaba hacerlo pero escuchar a sus hermanas también reír y a la perro ladrar, no le dejaron otra opción que levantarse.

Jules dejo libre un suspiro tratando con esto de quitarse por completo el sueño de encima y lanzo a un lado la almohada al igual que las dos sabanas y el cobertor que le daban comodidad y calor, salió del lecho dejando un remolino en colores blanco, negro y Beige que era conformado por sabanas, quedando expuesto solo con el calzoncillo, la noche anterior ni siquiera quiso colocarse pijama.

Estaba por entrar al baño cuando escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta, por lo que se colocó una bata de baño y se encamino para abrir, encontrándose a una Ivette sonriente con bandeja en mano.

- Buenos días gato. – Saludo con esa sonrisa maternal y llamándolo de la manera cariñosa que ella solía hacerlo por el color de los ojos del joven y sobre todo en las mañanas parecían ser los ojos del animal cuando sus pupilas apenas se apreciaban. – Me imagine que ya habías despertado. – Acoto colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa del recibidor y paso de largo a la habitación, mientras Jules la seguía, observando cómo se acercaba para correr las cortinas.

- Buenos días Ivette… voy a bañarme puedes enviar a alguien que limpie mientras la habitación. – Le pidió con voz cariñosa.

- Si joven enseguida se lo envió…

- ¿Y qué paso con el gato? – Pregunto sonriente al escuchar que lo llamaba nuevamente joven.

- Quise parecer profesional. – Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

- Si ya sé que tus intensiones no eran profesionales, que pensabas hacerlo tú, no tienes que ordenarme la habitación, no soy un niño. – Acoto el joven desde el umbral del pasillo que lo llevaba al baño.

- Bueno si solo aprendiera a ordenar usted mismo su cama.

- Para eso hay más personas que pueden hacerlo. – Le dijo sonriéndole amablemente. – Sin embargo yo se arreglar mi cama… también se limpiar, recuerda que viví solo un tiempo, bueno aunque la señora Lourdes iba tres veces por semana, no pensaras que esperaba a que ella visitara para tender la cama, por lo que me toco aprender. – Termino por decir y se encamino por el pasillo.

- Enseguida te envió ¿Quiere a alguien es especifico el joven? – Pregunto una vez más la mujer.

- Quien sea me da igual, menos tú, ya no estas para organizar. – Contesto entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta.

Después de cuarenta minutos Jules salía del baño con una bata de baño mientras que con toalla en mano frotaba sus cabellos para retirar el exceso de agua, había durado los suficiente para afeitarse también, observando la habitación organizada, lanzo la tolla sobre uno de los sillones y agarro la manzana que estaba en la bandeja, nada de lo demás se le antojaba, además del jugo de tomate el cual bebería después, aferro la manzana a su boca mientras buscaba en los armarios algo que colocarse, al encontrar las prendas las lanzo sobre la cama y continuo comiendo la fruta.

Sabía que debía bajar y saludar a Edith, pero estaba seguro que Jean Pierre le habrá contado lo sucedido, sencillamente no se pueden guardar secretos a la mujer que se ama y a él no le daba la cara, porque Edith conocía a Elisa y haría conjeturas, que estaba con ella el día que fueron Fransheska y Edith a visitarlo al departamento, sería una situación bastante incomoda por lo que prefirió cambiarse y quedarse en su habitación.

Se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver la pequeña reunión familiar en el jardín, Johanna jugaba con la perra, Johanne sentada al lado de su padre mientras que Edith y Jean Pierre estaban sentados en otra banca tomados de la mano, la mirada verde gris se anclo en el agarre de la pareja y observo el movimiento del pulgar de Jean Pierre en esa tierna e íntima caricia que le prodigaba a la joven y las miradas que se dedicaban, siendo consiente del cambio drástico que mostraba Jean Pierre mientras estaba con Edith.

Sin pensarlo mucho se sintió inspirado, por lo que se encamino al armario y busco sus cuadernos de dibujos, necesitaba alguno que estuviese vacío, por lo que los revisaba y todos estaban llenos de la imagen de Elisa, los revisaba rápidamente y los lanzaba sobre la cama, ya se había memorizado cada imagen plasmada en los cuadernos al igual que cada palabra, pues siempre escribirá lo que Elisa le incitaba, todas y cada una de las notas expuesta en los cuadernos eran sus deseos, algunos de cuando no eran nada, otros de cuando lo eran todo, algunas de que a pesar de ser todo, se habían separado y sus últimas notas expresaban el dolor de la ausencia de este tiempo.

Cuando por fin encontró uno con hojas disponibles agarro medio carboncillo y se dirigió a la ventana arrastrando un sillón, tomo asiento y creando el marco perfecto para empezar su dibujo y el que le regalaría a su hermano una vez listo.

El tiempo pasaba mientras él lo olvidaba dibujando, sonriendo sin darse cuenta al ver como Edith gobernaba a su hermano, parecía ser un adolescente enamorado y de lo cual tal vez no se daba cuenta, tenía gran poder la joven, para dominar de esa manera a un hombre de treintaiuno, el bosquejo empezaba a tener forma, descubriendo que su tecina había mejorado muchísimo, además de agilizarla, su concentración fue interrumpida ante el llamado a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! – Respondió pensando que sería Ivette o alguna de las mujeres del servicio que vendrían a buscar la bandeja.

- ¿María Antonietta que haces aquí? Largo de mi habitación… fuera… fuera. – Le decía a la perra que se acercaba moviendo la cola enérgicamente y buscaba los pies descalzos de Jules para lamerlos, el joven los elevo y los puso al borde la ventana.

- Hola Jules. – Saludo Johanna entrando.

- Saca a la perra de aquí, me va a dejar la habitación llena de pelos. – Le dijo mirando a su hermana y detrás venia Johanne, percatándose en ese instante de que estaba tan sumido en su labor que no se había dado cuenta en que momento sus hermanas habían abandonado la reunión familiar.

- No seas así, hieres sus sentimientos Jules. – Le dijo la joven haciendo un puchero y poniéndose de rodillas ante el animal, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la Collie marrón con blanco. – ¿Por qué la discriminas? – Pregunto mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

- No la discrimino… sácala o te quitare la mesada que papá te da por tres meses como me destroce otro par de zapatos. – Le advirtió sin levantarse de la silla.

- No lo hará, yo la estaré vigilando. – Acoto la joven.

-Como si te hiciera caso Johanna. –Intervino Johanne tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

- Claro que lo hace, yo la estoy entrenando. – Le informo la joven y tanto Jules como Johanne elevaron las cejas ante el asombro. – Jules dile que se siente. – Le pidió.

- La acabo de echar y solo me babeo los pies. – Acoto el joven. – Esta bien… está bien. – Prosiguió al ver la mirada de su hermana. – María Antonietta, siéntate. – Le ordeno al animal dedicándole una mirada penetrante y este obedeció para después regalarle dos ladridos a Jules, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Johanne al ver el cuaderno en las manos de Jules.

- Hago un dibujo de Jean y Edith.- Contesto tendiéndole el cuaderno y desviando la mirada a Johana que aun acariciaba a la perra.

- Esta muy bien hecho, pero creo que debes difuminar un poco más el paisaje y oscurecer los pliegues del vestido de Edith. – Le aconsejo la gemela.

- Si eso hare, me traes por favor un carboncillo están en el armario segunda puerta a la derecha. – Le pidió de manera cariñosa.

La castaña se puso de pie y se encamino a la división de la habitación de Jules, ya que esta se dividía en tres partes, la sala de recibo, la de la cama y en la que se encontraban que se extendía hasta el balcón, la atención de Johanne fue captada por los cuadernos de dibujos sobre la cama, uno de ellos se encontraba abierto y su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que su educación, por lo que se acercó y lo tomo, descubriendo a Elisa Wells en todas las paginas, todas estaban llenas de ellas y de algunos pensamientos de Jules, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se posaron sobre las letras.

_**Mujer te me desnudas tan sensual en las letras, que solo me dan ganas de plasmarte un poema en la piel. Leerte a ti, sin pensar en hacerte el Amor es la parte más difícil, se me alborota la vida cuando te leo. Es entonces que te escribo, porque es la única forma de amanecer a tu lado, es mejor escribirte que borrarte, aunque ya no sepa escribirte sin amarte un poco en cada letra, aunque solo me guste la palabra libertad cuando la escribo en tu espalda. La poesía viene en letras y en tu cuerpo, el único libro que no termina de escribirse jamás y que vale la vida no perderse una sola de sus páginas. Tú eres mucha poesía en el libro perfecto. Cuando al fin seas mi libro, también mojaré las puntas de mis dedos para moverme entre tus páginas.**_

La mirada ámbar de Johanne, recorría las letras y sentía una extraña sensación, una especie de vacío al comprobar de golpe el amor y deseo que plasmaba Jules con sus letras, la manera en que esa mujer delgada lo inspiraba a escribir algo tan hermoso y erótico, jamás pensó que un hombre pudiese sentir de esa manera, con tanta intensidad, por lo menos no al que ella aun quería, ese seguramente no tenía sentimientos. Paso la página y en una había otro dibujo de Elisa, sentada de espaldas desnuda y al lado otra poesía, si debía llamarlo de esa manera.

_**Si te preguntan por qué fue que regresamos, diles que fue porque extrañábamos el infierno que se desata entre tu piel y mi piel. Ya sé a qué estamos jugando y el Amor le está ganando a la distancia. Tal vez, enamorarse a distancia no sea buena idea, aunque no enamorarse de ti tampoco lo es, sin importar donde te vea. ¡Yo no quiero razones para no buscarte, las necesito para no encontrarnos! Entre tú y yo, no hay espacio para otra cosa que el Amor. El Amor busca el abismo y mi abismo eres tú. Entre nosotros, Amor mío, no estorba la ropa, estorba la distancia para arrancarnos la piel a mordidas y besos.**_

Sin perder tiempo y antes de que Jules se diese cuenta, paso rápidamente la página encontrándose fascinada con cada palabra, con cada pensamiento de su hermano que si no es porque reconoce la letra de Jules, jamás pensaría que eso le pertenecía, esta vez Ella se encontraba en una cama boca abajo y dormida, igualmente desnuda y pensó que su hermano estaba obsesionado con la desnudez de esa mujer.

_**Me haces falta alrededor de mis latidos y las ganas de morderte los besos ya no caben en una sola fantasía. A ti, te quiero bonito y te deseo sucio y perverso. No sé si me gustas por loca o si estoy loco porque me gustas, solo sé que esta locura de nosotros, se parece mucho al Amor.**_

_**El Amor, no tiene que ser para toda la vida, basta que sea memorable de por vida. Solo quiero una noche con los minutos precisos para contarnos lo que importa del pasado, acabarnos a besos el presente y planear con miradas el futuro. Aunque los dos sepamos que no eres mujer de una sola vez, ni yo soy hombre que se conforme con tenerte una sola noche, por más larga que ésta sea.**_

_**Si me vas a amar, que sea sin restricciones ni arrepentimientos, si me vas a olvidar, también. Los amores de papel se los lleva cualquier viento. Para ir al infierno hay que dejar atrás las alas, esta vida es muy corta para irse de ella con las ganas puestas, aquí en la tierra, solo se puede arder con quienes tienen el mismo fuego que uno.**_

Pasó rápidamente y otra imagen, pero esta no era más que los labios de la joven, solo los labios a medio abrir como si estuviese emitiendo un jadeo o soltando un suspiro, dirigió la mirada a las palabras que acompañaban al dibujo.

_**¿Cuántas formas tienen tus labios de ensuciarme el pensamiento? ¿Sabes? aquí en mi mente, no hay vestido que te tape suficiente y no tienes idea cuántas veces has sido mía encerrada en mis párpados. Si estamos juntos, desnuda hablas mejor, aunque no digas nada; y yo que soy más que carne y hueso, tengo poesía, perversión y sentimientos para ti.**_

_**La mujer no es del hombre que se la coge, si no del que ella escoge para llamarlo "Mi hombre", tu lugar no es debajo de él, tu lugar es encima de mí. Como si amarte no fuera suficiente para saberme tuyo y saberte mía. La piel es de quien la marca por dentro y por fuera; Tú eres mía, hasta que tu gemido diga lo contrario. He dejado de llamar infierno a nada que no me haga espacio en tu cuerpo. Dentro de ti soy tu amo, afuera soy tu esclavo. No pensaba caer, pero ya he dicho que eres abismo. Tú y yo somos lo que sentimos al tocarnos, y ahora, es imposible amarte, sin quererlo todo.**_

Johanne no pudo evitar llevarse una mano y cubrir su boca ante la impresión que le causaban las palabras de Jules, le tenía rabia al tío Frank, le tenía odio, por el amor de ella, ese que sin duda era más grande que el odio, mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo su hermano se vio envuelto en esa situación? Como dejarse llevar por lo sentimientos y el deseo.

- ¡Johanne! ¿Qué haces? – La voz de Jules la interrumpió por lo que lanzo el cuaderno en la cama. - ¿Quién te dio permiso de agarrar ese cuaderno? – Le pregunto tomándolos todos con rapidez y colocándolos dentro del armario. – Te envié por un carboncillo, no para que espiaras mis cosas. – Hablaba mientras ella no decía nada, se encontraba muy nerviosa para hacerlo. – Se me van las dos de mi habitación inmediatamente. - Les exigió sin poder evitar sentirse molesto.

- Vamos María Antonietta. – Acoto Johanna al tiempo que salía con la perra y le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación a su hermana que se encontraba anclada en el mismo lugar, con los ojos vidriosos.

- Ju… Jules… lo siento, lo siento, no quise… - Hablaba buscando la mirada de su hermano mientras aún se sentía turbada.

- Johanne por favor sal de mi habitación. – Le pidió y su voz era dura ante la rabia, apretando los dientes con fuerza, para drenar en la presión la molestia, ya Johanna la había abandonado.

- Sé que estás molesto… yo lo sé.

- Bueno entonces lárgate antes de que te saque… - Le dijo alejándose lo más posible de la joven. – En esos cuadernos hay cosas que no puedes ver, que no puedes leer… ¡Maldita sea Johanne! – Grito pateando uno de los sillones el cual cayó al suelo, mientras se sentía avergonzado con su hermana, eso era lo que sentía, rabia y vergüenza, que su hermana descubriera sus pensamientos y sus pasiones. Logrando que ella se sobresaltase, pero no se movió del lugar.

- ¡Ya dije que lo siento! – Le grito ella de igual manera pero con la garganta inundada. – Cual es el problema con los dibujos, no le veo ningún problema, una mujer desnuda… soy mujer Jules. – Le explico.

- El problema no es la mujer desnuda. – Respondió Jules liberando un pesado suspiro mientras se pasaba los dedos por los cabellos y los peinaba haciendo presión en su cabeza con la palma de las manos, hasta entrelazar sus dedos en la nuca. – El problema es quien es la mujer y… y… - Iba a decir algo más pero no pudo.

- ¿Y qué? Es la mujer por la que te viniste de América… no le veo nada más.

- Bien sabes que no es cualquier mujer, no te hagas la estúpida y sal de mi habitación Johanne. – Le pidió una vez más.

- Sé que no es cualquier mujer, que hay de malo en eso…

- ¡Y que ahí están mi sentimientos! – Le grito una vez más sintiendo impotencia y dolor.

- Si los leí… amor, deseo, odio… que odias al tío Frank ¿Y qué? yo también lo odiara si estuviese en tu situación, uno odia a quien le roba el amor, porque tú estás seguro del amor de ella.

- Johanne, no puedes comprender y mucho menos hablar de esa manera… ya sal de mi habitación no quiero pedírtelo una vez más – Hablo con voz pausada sintiéndose derrotado. – No es fácil, no es tan fácil como lo ves.

- ¿Que no es fácil? – Pregunto la joven renuente a salir.

- Amar… de esa manera no es fácil… - Hablaba cuando ella intervino una vez más.

- ¿Por qué no? - Pregunto. – Enamorarse es fácil, pasa así sin más, no se planea.

- Para mí no lo es, para un hombre no lo es, para un hombre admitir que está enamorado es cuando ya no encuentra salidas, cuando ya ha agotado todos los recursos por escapar de ese sentimiento… para ti es fácil Johanne, porque eres mujer… a ustedes la crían para enamorarse a las mujeres le enseñan a esperar a un príncipe azul, con casarse, tener hijos, están más que preparadas para el amor, lo esperan, lo anhelan… mientras que a los hombres, nos preparan para trabajar, para ser fuertes, para competir, nunca nos inculcan el amor, es algo que uno mismo descubre y para lo que no se está preparado.

- Pues los príncipes azules no existen, solo hombres con defectos y virtudes como tú, hombre a los cuales no se les ha preparado para amar, pero las mujeres le enseñamos eso que sabemos, le enseñamos a amar. – Le dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo, dejando a Jules con la mirada en el espacio vacío.

- Ese es el problema… ¡Es el maldito problema! – Exclamo dejándose caer sentado y una vez más se deshacía en lágrimas, una vez más el sentimiento lo ahogaba, el saberse enamorado y sin poder ofrecer la intensidad de su amor.

* * *

_**Con tu retrato**_

_**Yo no sé si mis ojos o mis manos **_

_**encendieron la vida en tu retrato;**_

_**nubes humanas, rayos sobrehumanos,**_

_**todo tu Yo de Emperador innato**_

_**amanece a mis ojos, en mis manos.**_

_**¡Por eso, toda en llamas, yo desato**_

_**cabellos y alma para tu retrato,**_

_**y me abro en flor!... Entonces, soberanos**_

_**de la sombra y la luz, tus ojos graves**_

_**dicen grandezas que yo sé y tú sabes...**_

_**y te dejo morir... Queda en mis manos**_

_**una gran mancha lívida y sombría...**_

_**¡Y renaces en mi melancolía**_

_**formado de astros fríos y lejanos!**_

_**Delmira Agustini.**_

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Las notas escrita por Jules pertenecen a un gran amigo, ARKRENKO, con un talento extraordinario.

_**Continuara...**_


	223. capitulo 64 parte 3

_**Hola chicas como les prometí, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que espero disfruten, sé que muchas esperan un poco más de Candy y Terry, en estos momentos estamos con la evolución de otros personajes, para que dentro de poco Candy y Terry se vean más activos dentro de la historia, de hecho en el pasado, aunque por un momento, pero salieron, empezaran a relacionarse con los demás personajes y a fungir un papel importantísimo, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia, ya que necesitamos llevarlos a todos al punto donde se puedan unir, para que tengan sus papeles. **_

_**Gracias, espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana y que el inicio de semana se estupendo. **_

_**Abrazos chicas!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 64**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Su cuerpo se movía ligeramente saliendo del sueño en el cual se encontraba, sus parpados luchaban por abriese hasta que lograron hacerlo, parpadeando unos segundos para ajustar su visión a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, seguidamente sus ojos buscaron a su esposa, ella se hallaba boca abajo, profundamente dormida a su lado, con el cabello acomodado sobre las almohadas, su mirada se perdió en la imagen de Fransheska por varios minutos mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos, después la levanto posándola en los relieves del techo al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro, se deslizo entre las sabanas percatándose que solo llevaba su ropa interior, seguramente Fransheska lo había desvestido para que durmiese más cómodo, se volvió para mirarla una vez más, extendió su mano para acariciarle la espalda y consciente que no lograría conciliar el sueño, se acercó a ella deposito un delicada beso en su hombro y se colocó de pie encaminándose hasta el baño.

Minutos después bajaba las escaleras de la gran mansión llevando una ligera camisa de algodón, un pantalón de lino y un abrigo de lana, ya el frio comenzaba a sentirse en el aire; paseando la mirada por el lugar completamente desierto debido a la hora, sentía que el peso que se había posado sobre sus hombros la noche anterior volvía con más contundencia. Siguió de largo hasta su estudio, entro a este y se dejó caer en el sillón de piel tras el escritorio, cerrando los ojos y suspirando lentamente.

- Estaba resultando muy sencillo ser la cabeza de la familia ¿No es así padre? – Pregunto en un susurro para abrir los ojos y posarlos sobre la pintura al otro lado del estudio – No se imagina cuanto me frustra esta situación… cuan impotente y atado de manos me siento, todo era perfecto… era maravillosamente perfecto y ahora no sé qué sucederá... ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme a Elisa, como saber lo que necesita… lo que realmente necesita, si nunca me he dado a la tarea de conocerla, ella también era mi responsabilidad, así como lo eran mis demás sobrinos, sin importar que Sarah no lleve nuestra misma sangre, Elisa es tan sobrina mía como lo es Archie, Stear, Anthony, Neil… Candy – Hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos y frotándose el rostro para liberarlo de ese entumecimiento que lo embargaba - He fallado tantas veces, cuando me fui años atrás… cuando los descuide, deje de lado mis responsabilidades, esas que usted deposito en mí, fui un insensato y no contento con ello, cuando regrese no me preocupe por acercarme a todos, simplemente me enfoque en aquellos que consideraba más allegados a mí, aquellos que pensaba valían la pena el esfuerzo y mi confianza… ese fue el peor error padre, debí avocarme a estrechar la relación con todos, debí comprenderlos y apoyarlos a todos por igual… ahora la vida me está pasando la cuenta, ahora debo cargar con este peso de no saber qué hacer y no es fácil… le aseguro que no es nada fácil padre, nunca me había acercado a pedirle un consejo, pero créame justo ahora lo necesito más que nunca ¿Qué puedo hacer? Por favor enséñeme… guíeme – Pidió el rubio dejando libre las lágrimas que lo ahogaban, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos.

Después de unos minutos se obligó a calmarse, no ganaba nada con derrumbarse de esta manera, muchas personas confiaban en él y no podía defraudarlos, se limpió las lágrimas, se llevó las manos al cabello para acomodarlo y respiro profundamente, de pronto sus ojos captaron un cuaderno forrado en piel que se hallaba sobre el escritorio, lo tomó de inmediato, era su libro de direcciones y teléfonos, ese que usaba en sus viajes, lo había agarrado el día anterior para escribir algunas cartas agradeciendo la hospitalidad que había recibido junto a su esposa durante su luna de miel, también para informarles a sus amigos que habían llegado a casa con bien. Paso las hojas con rapidez y una idea se vino a su cabeza de inmediato, esa era la solución, tenía que sacar a Elisa de esa casa, hacer que Jules Leblanc regresase a América y ayudarlos a escaparse, podía encontrarle refugio con cualquiera de sus amigos, estaba seguro que estos no se negarían ayudarlos y eran tantos que Frank Wells jamás lograría dar con los jóvenes… esa era la solución que estaba buscando. Tomo varias hojas y empezó a redactar algunas cartas a los más allegados, no debía entrar en detalles por el momento, tampoco las enviaría, antes debía hablar con Elisa y por supuesto contactar con Leblanc… al menos ahora tenía una esperanza que brindarle a su sobrina y eso podía ser el mejor motivo para acercarse a ella.

Momentos después cerraba el cuaderno, dejando unas diez cartas listas se colocó de pie con rapidez, sintiéndose esperanzado, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se enfocó en la pintura de su padre, se encamino hasta esta con una sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos le dio las gracias, termino por salir del despacho; el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de malva robándole protagonismo a la oscuridad de la noche, el sol no se vislumbraba pero para él una nueva luz aparecía, era temprano para ir a ver a Elisa así que aprovecho el momento y se encamino hasta el establo, pensado en salir en unos de los caballos, hacía mucho que no cabalgaba, bueno, no como en años anteriores con esa libertad de la cual disfrutaba y que lo relajaba en demasía, sin requerir la ayuda de algún mozo lo preparo todo y salió tomando uno al azar, no tenía uno en particular, eran muchos y todos le gustaban.

Fransheska había despertado sintiendo la necesidad de ir al baño, cuando en medio del sueño se dio cuenta que su esposo no estaba junto a ella, se colocó la bata de su dormilona, salió de la habitación y se encamino hasta el estudio, suponiendo que había despertado sintiéndose aun angustiado y que para no despertarla se había recluido en este, llamo con un suave golpe a la puerta dos veces, al no recibir respuesta se aventuró a abrirla, pero este se encontraba vacío. Un incómodo sentimiento de tristeza se instaló en su corazón, deseaba tener la manera de ayudar a su esposo, de brindarle el consuelo y la paz que necesitaba, pero sabía que no era tan sencillo. Termino por subir hasta su habitación de nuevo, pero ni siquiera pensó en regresar a la cama, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo, motivo por lo cual fue hasta el cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara para alejar la pesadez que la embargaba; minutos después se encontraba en una mecedora mirando a través de las puertas de cristal que daba al balcón y desde donde se podía apreciar gran parte del jardín. No había pasado mucho cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de Albert a lo lejos, se encontraba sobre un espléndido corcel color chocolate, ella se colocó de pie y se dispuso a salir a la pequeña terraza, perdiéndose en la imagen de su esposo que lucía tan hermoso, relajado y libre; seguramente algo bueno había pasado, dedujo por el semblante de este quien le dedico una sonrisa al acercarse y verla apoyada en la balaustra.

- Buenos días esposo mío – Lo saludo regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisa.

- Buenos días princesa… ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano? A penas está amaneciendo – Indicó mirándola, mientras le sonreía, manteniendo las riendas del animal que se movía de un lado a otro, entusiasmado por la libertad de la cual había disfrutado minutos atrás.

- Desperté, no te encontré junto a mí y ya no pude volver a dormir – Contesto mirándolo.

- Siento haberte preocupado, dame unos minutos y estoy contigo de nuevo – Menciono con una sonrisa, ella asintió en silencio y él salió a todo galope para llevar al caballo hacia los establos.

No paso mucho cuando Fransheska sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse para mostrarle la imagen de su esposo, ciertamente tenia mejor semblante que el día anterior, se acercó a ella, la amarro en un abrazo y después le dio un hermoso beso que la hizo suspirar, la tomó en brazos y se encamino hasta la cama, depositándola con cuidado en esta para después tenderse él a su lado.

- Tengo la ligera sospecha que algo sucedió mientras dormía – Pronuncio acariciándole el pecho al rubio, mientras lo miraba sonriente.

- De hecho así fue… baje para intentar ordenar mis ideas y encontrar una solución a la situación de Elisa y creo tenerla, voy a contactar con algunos de los amigos que visitamos en Latinoamérica, si logro hacer que Jules Leblanc regrese y saco a Elisa con el niño de la casa, los enviare con alguno de ellos… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¡Albert eso sería maravilloso! – Exclamo emocionada colocándose de rodillas junto a él – Bueno es un tanto arriesgado, pero estoy segura que en comparación de lo que estaba pasando Elisa no le importara aceptar lo que deseas, además podrá estar junto al hombre que ama… ¿Ves? Sabía que encontrarías una solución a todo esto, no te imaginas cuanto me encanta haberme casado con un hombre tan inteligente como tú – Agrego lanzándole los brazos al cuello y adueñándose de la boca del rubio con una lluvia de besos.

- Bueno todavía no podemos cantar victoria, aún tengo que hablar con Elisa y proponerle la idea, ver también que tan complicada es su situación en la casa, según lo que me conto Archie, Frank Wells había redoblado la vigilancia después de intento de fuga de mi sobrina –Explico el rubio y cada vez que llamaba a Elisa de esa manera sentía que su corazón se abría un poco más a la idea.

- Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien… lo que se llevaría más tiempo sería ponernos en contacto con Jules y hacer que regrese al país, también informarnos si el señor Wells tiene algún tipo de contacto en los controles de inmigración que le pueda facilitar las listas de las personas que entran y salen del país… he escuchado que eso se puede hacer – Pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Vaya! No sabes cuánto me encanta haberme casado con una mujer tan inteligente – Indico el rubio mirándola con una gran sonrisa, ella dejo ver una también y se sonrojo un poco, Albert la abrazo dándole un beso y continuo – No había pensado en eso, pero tienes razón… quizás lo mejor sea que Jules entre con otra identidad al país – Agrego sintiéndose más confiado – Debemos actuar con rapidez por el embarazo de Elisa, no es conveniente que ella emprenda un viaje cuando su estado este más avanzado, será mejor que comience a prepararme para ir a verla y hablar todo esto con ella – Indico dándole un beso en la frente a Fransheska y acostándola de nuevo.

- ¿Deseas que te acompañe? – Pregunto la chica mirándolo.

- No, prefiero que te quedes descansando… además que no sé cómo vaya a recibir Elisa mi visita, sabes que no somos los familiares más unidos del mundo y puede que se forme algún tipo de tensión, es muy probable que Elisa se muestre hosca y a la defensiva conmigo, déjame ir primero y preparar el terreno, después podemos ir los dos a verla ¿Bien? – Inquirió acariciándole la mejilla.

- Si, perfecto… tienes razón, es mejor darles un poco de espacio a ustedes, bueno pero antes de irte debes desayunar conmigo, ayer no cenaste y no permitiré que te marches sin probar bocado – Indicó colocándose de pie con energía.

Él asintió en silencio con una sonrisa, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se encamino hasta el baño, mientras Fransheska salía de la habitación seguramente para buscar el desayuno; justo así fue, cuando salió ya vestido la encontró en el salón contiguo a su habitación con todo listo, tomaron los alimentos entre comentarios cargados de optimismo, después de eso ella lo despidió deseándole la mejor de las suerte, con un beso y una sonrisa que le iluminaba la mirada.

La mirada azul cielo se paseaba por los alrededores de la inmensa mansión a medida que se acercaba a esta, apreciando la gran extendió del terreno que la rodeaba y que podía jugar un punto a su favor si sus planeas llegaban a darse. Cuando llego al gran portón de hierro forjado fue recibido por el personal de seguridad, solo le basto mencionar su nombre para que los hombres le diera paso, al fin se encontró ante la imponente fachada, ciertamente era hermosa, pero también se notaba fría, gris… como una jaula de oro. Descendió del auto y se acercó hasta la puerta, llamo un par de veces, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, tal vez le abrió mostrándole una amable sonrisa, al tiempo que le hacía un ademan. Después de intercambiar unas palabras con este el caballero envió a llamar a una de las muchachas del servicio quien lo guio hasta la habitación de Elisa, ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, no esperaba encontrarla dormida.

La ostentosidad de casa continua en su interior, largos pasillos que mostraban hermoso relieves y alfombras, pero todo tan frio que el rubio tuvo que ajustar la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, la mujer ante él se detuvo dedicándole una amable sonrisa al tiempo que hacia girar una llave para abrir la puerta ante ellos. Albert no tuvo que analizarlo mucho para saber que a Elisa no solo la tenían encerrada en aquella enorme casa, sino que ni siquiera se le permitía abandonar su habitación, la pelinegra abrió la puerta y él pudo ver donde se encontraba su sobrina jugando con el pequeño Frederick, ella sonreía, pero no se le notaba feliz… en realidad ¿Alguna vez había visto realmente feliz a Elisa? – Se preguntó.

- Mira Frederick es un elefante… - Hablaba la pelirroja con el niño, al tiempo que le acercaba una galleta en forma de animal a la boca. – Tienes que abrir grande, porque los elefantes son inmensos. – Y le daba vida a una hermosa sonrisa al ver como su hijo tomaba el consejo de ella y abría la boca con energía, la chica le deposito la galleta en la boca, el pequeño masticaba mientras le sonreía y en un impulso de ternura lo abrazo arrastrándolo hasta acostarlo en la cama, ella se colocó a gatas y empezó a llenarlo de besos por todos lados, mientras Frederick se carcajeaba al igual que ella.

Ante las carcajadas de ambos no pudo escuchar que alguien abría la puerta, hasta que sintió la presencia de la persona que se acercaba, la sonrisa inmediatamente se le congelo y se puso de rodillas para después dejarse caer sentada sobre sus talones, sintiendo que un remolino se le formaba en la garganta, bajo la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada pero aún más sentía miedo y rabia, sentimientos que la dominaban últimamente, sabía que vendría a imponer su poder, a dejarle claro que como jefe del clan Andley tenía toda la maldita potestad sobre ella, a escupirle en la cara que era la vergüenza de la familia y todas las demás cosas que ya la tía abuela Elroy le había dicho y además escrito, para que tuviese presente que no era más que la oveja negra de la familia.

- Hola Frederick. – Saludo el rubio con una sonrisa acercándose al niño que lo miraba desconcertado, si lo reconocía pero no le tenía la confianza suficiente. – ¿No piensas saludar? – Le pregunto tendiéndole la mano y acariciándole la cabeza, al ver que el niño asentía. – Tienes que decir hola tío. – Le insto Albert, al tiempo que lo cargaba. – Anda di, hola tío Albert – Indicó con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, mirando los cafés del niño.

El niño observaba el movimiento de la boca de Albert e intentaba hacerlo, pero no podía y no confiaba lo suficiente en el hombre como para atreverse.

- No lo hará y no porque mi hijo sea un mal educado como todos piensan que es su madre, sino porque no puede hacerlo, deje de presionarlo, porque lo hará llorar. – Acoto Elisa saliendo de la cama y quitándole al niño.

- No pienso que seas una mal educada Elisa… - Hablaba, cuando la pelirroja intervino.

- No seguramente piensa que soy otra cosa, se me olvidaba que el término mal educada es poco para lo que merezco o al menos piensan que así es, pero antes de que empiece escupirme sus reproches en la cara, le informo que igual solo pierde tiempo y aliento porque no me interesa nada de lo que pueda decirme… no me arrepiento de nada y si cree que eso solo fortalece el calificativo que me han dado dentro de la familia, vale la pena. – Se encamino a la puerta y toco dos veces.

- ¿Dígame señora? – Pregunto Flavia abriendo. – Dile a Dennis que cuide de Fred unos minutos. - Le ordeno entregándole al niño, para después regresar sobre sus pasos, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba. – No creo que sea necesario que mi hijo se vea estigmatizado con los reproches de los Andley, para con su madre.

- No me has dejado decir una sola palabra y ya me estas lanzado una lluvia de reproches Elisa… ¿Por qué Frederick no habla? Para su edad es raro, deberían llevarlo con un especialista. – Le decía al sentirse confundido y preocupado porque el niño no pudiese comunicarse.

- Ya lo han visto quince especialistas, los mejores del país… claro seguramente también piensa que abandonaba a mi hijo y no me preocupaba por él, que prefería estar con mi amante. – Indico sin siquiera dejar al rubio hablar.

- Elisa, si dejaras de disparar, de estar a la defensiva y me dejaras al menos un segundo para hablar, supieras que no vengo a juzgarte, ni mucho menos a recriminarte nada, que solo vengo a ayudarte… que suspendí mi luna de miel porque considero que es necesario que intervenga. – Hablaba de manera pacífica.

- No es necesario que haga el gran sacrificio por mí. – Dijo con sarcasmo, pero sintiendo la garganta inundada, por las emociones.

- ¿Nunca vas a cambiar? – Inquirió el rubio y pudo ver como ella despegaba la dormilona que llevaba puesta de su vientre, el cual evidentemente mostraba su embarazo. – ¿Porque lo haces? ¿No me digas que te avergüenza tu estado? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- No sé a qué se refiere con cambiar, seria alterar mi forma de ser y si es por complacer a alguien no lo haría, soy como soy y no, no me avergüenzo de estar embarazada. – Respondió encaminándose a la ventana y tomando asiento cerca de esta. – Puede sentarse. – Le dijo señalándole una silla, al lado de la cama.

Albert tomo la silla y la coloco justo frente donde Elisa se encontraba sentada a menos de un medio metro de distancia y sintiendo las venas en sus sienes palpitar fuertemente al ver la reja que evitaba la salida al balcón, comprendió hasta donde llegaban las palabras de Archie cuando le dijo que Frank la mantenía prisionera, como si la puerta bajo llave no fuese suficiente.

- ¿En qué piensas Elisa? ¿Qué planeas hacer? Por qué dudo que quedar para siempre aquí sea una opción – Pregunto con voz tranquila, mientras trataba de pasar el nudo en su garganta.

- El interrogatorio esta interesante tío, ¿Pero porque debería concernirle lo que yo pueda pensar o hacer? – Inquirió esquivando la mirada azul cielo y la posaba en su rodilla la cual se marcaba perfectamente debajo de la seda rosada, por mantener las piernas cruzadas.

- Porque quiero escuchar tu explicación y no fortalecer mis sospechas de que Leblanc te dejo a tu suerte, que no es más que un cobarde… que se te aprovecho de ti, sencillamente no puedo admitir que desees sacrificarte sola - Hablaba mientras sentía que lo que pensaba de Jules era cierto.

- William Andley. –Intervino Elisa con tono seco. – Cuando se enteró que me comprometían con Wells, nunca se le paso por la mente la situación económica de mi padre que no era un secreto para usted, ¿No le dio la cabeza para relacionarlo? ¿O prefirió dejarlo a mi suerte? Pues sí, los Andley me dejaron a mi suerte y ahora quieren juzgar y hacer valer sus absurdos derechos… solo pensaron en que no era más que una estúpida ambiciosa, pero le informo que Frank era demasiado para la ambición de cualquier adolescente, mi familia utilizo el dinero de Frank para salir a flote, sobre todo Sarah Leagan Andley, a cambio de mi sacrificio ¿No cree que eso es aprovecharse de mí? Así como viene ahora a tratar de entenderme porque no se me acerco hace casi cinco años atrás y me pregunto ¿Elisa que puedo hacer por ti? ¿Con que derecho ahora reclama, que Jules supuestamente me haya dejado a mi suerte o se haya aprovechado de mí? – Le pregunto sin importarle en lo mínimo nombrar al hombre que amaba, pues no le interesaba lo que pensara William Andley. – Si su manera de prestarme su ayuda es rebajar, insultar o calumniar a Jules, no ha empezado muy bien que se diga. – Agrego en tono defensivo.

- Entonces hazme cambiar de parecer Elisa. – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos, llenándose de paciencia, debía serlo si quería ayudarla, ya sabía que se encontraría con algo como esto.

- No tengo porque hacerlo, no tengo porque hacer de mis sentimientos y mis problemas un circo. – Expuso poniéndose de pie, queriendo terminar la conversación, mientras Albert la seguía con la mirada, maldiciendo internamente el orgullo de Elisa, sin saber de dónde lo había heredado, o quizás si lo sabía… de Sarah, esta era tan testaruda como su madre.

- Porque no son solo tus problemas ahora, porque no siempre eres tú Elisa, no puedes ser la primera en todo, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? Que ahora debes dejar el orgullo de lado y pensar por los demás, pensar en esa creatura que llevas dentro… que tus prioridades han cambiado, yo intente hacer a la tía cambiar de parecer pero ella no quiere ceder. – Dijo casi sin aliento, sintiéndose derrotado por tener que dar esa noticia.

- ¡Y no lo hará! Sé que no lo hará... – El grito que dio, término quebrando su voz. – Pero tendrá que matarme, yo no me lo voy a dejar quitar. – Le dijo sin atreverse a volverse solo dándole la espalda.

- No tenemos por qué llegar a esos extremos, quiero ayudarte, le pedí tiempo, no te va a instigar más, pero necesito que tú me ayudes, no todo puedo hacerlo solo… tienes que dejarme ayudarte o de lo contrario nada tendrá sentido, si te digo que hare hasta lo imposible para que no tengas que separarte de tu hijo, créelo por favor, podemos encontrar una solución – Pronuncio.

- No hay opciones, ya todas las he agotado, intente escaparme y solo conseguí que me encerraran, Frank no me dará el divorcio, no quiere hacerlo… es su manera de castigarme – Indico con rabia.

- Pero tú sí puede hacerlo. – Le dijo él preparándose para contarle su plan.

- Perfecto lo hago, pero pierdo a mi hijo… me quitara a Frederick, tiene muchas pruebas… y prefiero vivir aquí en compañía de mi hijo que no tenerlo – Expreso con derrota.

- Entonces decides tener a uno y perder a otro, porque eso es lo único que ganaras… si te quedas con Frank te quitaran al que esperas. – Acoto el rubio, sin poder comprenderla.

- Y si me divorcio igual la tía me lo va a quitar y menos me aceptara dentro de la familia… y no me ponga en esta situación… no es padre y no puede entenderme, no me ponga a elegir… yo solo deseo hacer lo mejor para ambos, eso es ser madre, querer lo mejor para un hijo – Menciono.

- Voy a serlo… - Intervino con un susurro.

- Ya la tía abuela le habrá hecho la celebración, estará orgullosa porque hay heredero. – Expuso y sentía las lágrimas quemar sus mejillas pero no se las mostraría a Andley.

- No voy a hacer ningún evento, no es justo… solo quiero solucionar tu situación, eso es prioridad para mí en este momento, quiero que lo entiendas – Intento de nuevo con tono conciliatorio.

- No hay solución, no una que usted pueda ofrecerme. – Le dijo con voz ronca.

- Si… si la hay, traeré a Jules Leblanc, tiene que responder… -Le informo sintiéndose desesperado.

- Trate de pensar con la cabeza fría, no sabe lo que dice – Espeto con rabia.

- No Elisa, si se lo que digo, estoy seguro que si él está aquí nos ayudara, en algo, tengo algo pensado pero necesito que él regrese a América – Indico, estaba luchando por no dejarse decaer por las desplantes de Elisa, realmente resultaba difícil darle una esperanza, si ella no quería.

- Si, en que lo maten, en eso ayudara. – Le dijo volviéndose y ya no podía ocultar su estado de dolor y desesperación. – Todos los hombres de allá afuera tienen la orden de hacerlo – Le informo.

- No nos podrán hacer nada, lo traeré, él entrara conmigo… lo haremos de una manera que no se den cuenta, podemos planear todo con mucho cuidado – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- No sea iluso, a usted no le harán nada, pero contra ellos no podrá y antes de que consiga al menos atravesar el portón los descubrirían, tienen muy claro negarle la entrada a todo aquel que no sea de la familia, sea como sea Jules corre peligro, le dispararían y no quiero… no quiero que lo hagan. – Dijo sintiéndose vencida dejándose caer sentada en la cama, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el llanto, llevándose las manos hasta este.

- Entonces yo te sacare de aquí… lo traigo y te saco… podrás escaparte yo les ofreceré mi apoyo, no importa si se levanta un escándalo yo lidiare con eso.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la cama se sentó al lado de la pelirroja sintiéndose dolido al verla llorar por primera vez y sobre todo de esa manera, le hizo recordar cuando encontró a Candy en medio de la crisis de dolor, esa que casi la llevaba a suicidarse. – Tengo muchos amigos en lugares que Frank ni siquiera se imaginaria, ellos estarían dispuestos a brindarle refugio, pero si deseas estar más cerca de nosotros, podrán irse a Escocia o a cualquier otro lado, pero si sientes que verdaderamente Jules te merece. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos de la chica los cuales derramaban lágrimas a borbotones.

- Él me merece… quien no lo merece soy yo. – Expreso en medio del llanto estiro la mano y tomo una de las almohadas la saco de la funda y agarro las tijeras que reposaban bajo esta, Albert no quiso atreverse a preguntarse por qué esas tijeras estaban ahí, solo observo como ella cortaba la costura que al parecer era reciente, vacío la almohada sobre la cama esparciendo todas la plumas mientras el rubio la miraba desconcertado extender estas hasta que encontró un sobre y saco una hoja la cual le entrego. – No es ningún cobarde, ni mucho menos me dejo a mi suerte… léala.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto sin atreverse a leer.

- Una carta que me envió. – Anclando la mirada en la hoja que estaba en las manos de Albert.

- No… no puedo hacerlo… - Expuso él regresándole la hoja.

- No importa, solo hágalo. – Pudo ver como Albert empezaba a leer las líneas. – Él solo me libero, me ayudo a soportar la tortura que vivía, me enseñó a amar, me atrapo con su amor, ha sido la única persona en la que he confiado plenamente, a quien le abrir no solo mi corazón sino también mis pensamientos, nunca creí sentir de esta manera, no tenía la mínima idea, al abrazarme a él sabía que era todo, absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba… sentía tanto miedo, estaba aterrorizada y no quería aceptar lo que sentía, no quería darme cuenta que por primera vez me había enamorado de verdad… intentamos alejarnos, él intento hacerlo… - Los sollozos la ahogaban pero sentía que un peso la liberaba poco a poco. – Por evitar este desenlace, pero estaba destinado a pasar, porque no pudimos estar lejos el uno de otro y ahora todo es peor… intento ser fuerte, por mí, por mis hijos, pero si no lo tengo me fallan las fuerzas… - Confeso dejando una lagrima correr.

- Esta dispuesto a luchar, eso es lo importante, no le niegues la oportunidad, si yo estuviese en su lugar hiciera lo mismo, así que voy a buscarlo y les ayudare… tienes que decirle que será padre… - Intentaba dar sus razones, mientras doblaba la hoja y se la entregaba a Elisa.

- No… no, no se ponga en el lugar de Jules… porque es el más fácil, vendrá y no le importara dejarse matar, pero imagínese usted la vida sin su esposa, ¿Dígame como la prefiere si lejos pero bien, con la esperanza de algún día rencontrase cuando ya no haya ningún peligro o muerta?… sea sincero. – Albert se mantuvo en silencio y trago en seco, comprendiendo perfectamente los miedos de Elisa, él conocía esa horrible sensación de sentir que la vida de quien se ama corre peligro. – Él me va a esperar siempre, me lo dijo y yo creo en su palabra… ahí lo dice y Frank ese maldito no es eterno. – Llevándose las manos a la boca en un acto reflejo como queriendo recoger las últimas palabras, que no eran las más adecuadas para decirlas delante de su tío.

- Elisa… - Cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro. – Tienes razón Frank no es eterno, pero yo sé lo que es estar separado de la persona que uno quiere y los minutos simplemente se disfrazan de horas para uno… los días son eternos y la agonía es insoportable… para Jules puede ser una eternidad, además está el bebé, es el padre tiene derecho a saber de su existencia – Expreso mirándola.

- Para mí también lo es, pero pienso por los dos… debo hacerlo, también por el bien de nuestro hijo… pienso en que Frank le haga daño verdaderamente y sé que lo hará. – Le dijo tratando de retirar las lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

- Frank no le hará nada, solo habla de la boca para afuera es su manera de presionarte. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y posando una mano en la rodilla de la chica tratando de confortarla un poco.

Elisa se tensó ante el gesto cariñoso de Albert, nunca había tenido confianza con él pero ahora el siempre hecho de mirarlo a los ojos era como un péndulo que la hipnotizaba logrando que ella expusiera sus sentimientos, la mirada azul cielo reflejaba paz y sabiduría, pero sobre todo intuición, logrando que su cuerpo se relajara nuevamente.

- Tendría que haber visto lo que le hizo a la persona que supuestamente ama. – Dijo con voz ronca y los labios empezaron a temblarle al recordar ella misma su apariencia hace un par de meses atrás. – Por eso sé de lo que es capaz de hacerle a la que odia. – Acoto desviando la mirada. – Lo juro por Frederick y sé que por él no juraría en vano, y menos sabiendo que ningún tribunal podrá culparlo… traer a Jules aquí es como asegurarle la muerte y no quiero vivir nuevamente la agonía de querer morir y no poder hacerlo. – Dijo llevándose las manos al rostro cubriéndolo y una vez más ahogándose en su llanto.

- Lo siento Elisa. – Susurro Albert acariciándole tiernamente la espalda.

- ¿De verdad lo siente? – Le pregunto quitándose las manos del rostro.

- No sabes cuánto, estoy dispuesto a ayudar, pero tú misma no me das opciones… - Ella lo detuvo.

- No tengo para dárselas, no las tengo. – Le dijo sin poder dejar de llorar. – Fui una tonta, no me percate, tal vez si me hubiese escapado a tiempo, si me hubiese llenado de valor y le hubiese hecho caso a Jules y no pensar en que Frank no se lo merecía… porque era el padre de mi hijo, pero me arrepiento porque me demostró que no es más que un desgraciado que solo le importa su propia estabilidad – Expreso llena de dolor y rabia.

- Trata de tranquilizarte un poco, por el bien del bebé… Archie, George y yo estamos buscando las maneras… tengo una buena noticia para ti. – Le informo tratando de sonreír un poco, al menos mientras encontraba una solución, debía alejar de su sobrina las angustias. – Trasladare a Neil a Chicago. – Le hizo saber con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. – Sin poder contener el impulso le tomo las manos a Albert. – Muchas gracias – Su mirada se ilumino ante la noticia.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti en estos momentos, pero quiero que sepas que no te dejare aquí, buscare la manera de sacarte, no será hoy, pero si en poco tiempo, comprendo tu miedo pero no es justo que te sacrifiques… si has cambiado Elisa, me he equivocado y mereces ser feliz.

- No, yo no he cambiado, siempre he sido Elisa Leagan, solo que nunca nadie se acercó a mi e intento comprenderme… nunca antes usted había venido a intentar hacer las paces, siempre fue un intermediario en medio de mis arremetidas en contra de Candy… siempre estuvo del lado de ella porque la veía más vulnerable, más desprotegida pero entre las dos yo siempre fui más débil, solo que nunca lo dejaba ver por eso mi rabia y mi odio aumentaban, ya que todo lo que hacía siempre me salía mal… y todo lo hacía por tratar de agradar a las personas que hoy me atacan, siempre quise parecer admirable para ellas, ser la mejor, me esforzaba por hacer quedar mal a Candy para ganar méritos, mi meta no era otra que resaltar los errores y mala educación de Candy para que vieran en mi a una señorita ejemplar, para que se sintiesen orgullosas de mí, tal vez si mi madre no me hubiese envenenado la cabeza en contra de Candy una semana antes de que la llevasen a casa la situación hubiese sido diferente, después Sarah Leagan se encargó de hacerme creer que ella me quitaría el cariño de la tía abuela y yo perdería mi puesto de preferencia dentro de la familia ¿De qué me ha valido todo eso? – Pregunto mirando a Albert a los ojos y los de ella una vez más inundados terminaron derramando dos grandes lágrimas. – Solo me gane el odio de mis primos… en ese entonces me sentía molesta y me decía que mi madre tenía razón que Candy me había quitado el cariño de ellos, no quería darme cuenta que yo sola había labrado sus sentimientos para conmigo, como una estúpida me emocionaba cada vez que la tía me felicitaba por algunas de mis acciones, por mis logros, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que verdaderamente no le importaban, que cuando lo hacía era por un deber o porque yo de manera sutil se lo pedía, quería ser igual a mi madre, a quien idolatraba, la tenía en un altar el cual se desmorono poco a poco, se le fueron creando fisuras irreparables… como cuando me comprometieron y ella ni siquiera se sensibilizaba con mis suplicas, ni con mi lagrimas… como medio de presión para ellos deje hasta de comer para que rompieran el compromiso, pero no lo hicieron, ¿Sabe cuál fue el regalo de bodas de mi madre? – Pregunto Elisa mirando a los ojos a Albert, mientras se encontraba en medio de una especie de sopor sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que le estaba contando a su tío, era como si estuviese hablando con ella misma, pero era ese poder que tenía el rubio en la mirada que la obligaba a abrirse de esa manera.

- No. – Respondió Albert en un murmullo mientras movía la cabeza negando lentamente y sentía las lágrimas hacer remolinos en sus garganta.

- Una bofetada y un "Te casas o te largas de la casa y dejas de ser mi hija" eso no era lo que yo quería, pero igual decidí dejar de ser su hija, cuando Frank me hizo su mujer… fue doloroso sabe, yo no estaba preparada para serlo y odie, supe lo que era odiar verdaderamente, no estúpida envidia de adolescente que era lo que sentía por Candy, aprendí a odiar a mi propia madre, por un tiempo solo ese sentimiento invadió mi vida, odie a mi padre, a Neil y hasta a mi propio hijo cuando lo llevaba en el vientre, nadie podría jamás comprender lo que sentía, lo que se siente estar con alguien a quien no se ama o al menos se desea… ese asco que se siente, yo me sentía sucia, con quien era mi esposo, se supone que no debía ser así… cuando vi a Frederick por primera vez todo me cambio, un sentimiento realmente fuerte y hermoso nació en mi rompiendo esquemas, nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad, era ese amor por mi hijo, mi única luz, mi salida, en sus ojos yo me escapa a otro mundo… poco me importaba el mundo exterior y aunque me daba cuanta que nunca fui indispensable para esas mujeres que decían que me admiraban, usted es consiente y sabe que la tía abuela la vi en mi matrimonio, deseándome toda la felicidad del mundo, ¿Acaso se me veía feliz? Desde ese día ya deje de recibir sus méritos, nació mi hijo y no la vi, Fred cumplió siete meses y aun no conocía a la mujer que supuestamente era el orgullo de su madre, tuve que llevárselo para que lo conociera, siempre tuve que visitarla, solo que nunca antes quise verlo, nunca estuvo pendiente de mi realmente y ahora viene a exigir que le entregue al hijo que espero, del cual tiene conocimiento, porque estoy segura que fue Sarah quien le conto de otra manera ni se entera ya que le importa una mierda mi vida… y no tiene el derecho, no lo tiene. – Dijo llorando y sintiéndose molesta, cada vez que recordaba como la mujer le exigía, que debía renegar del fruto de su amor. - No tiene por qué venir aquí y decirme que no debo de encariñarme con la creatura, acaso no sabe que lo he amado mucho antes de concebirlo, antes de enterarme que existía ya se me había robado mi amor… estoy segura quien es el padre y Frank también lo sabe, por eso esta tan molesto, en él no se hace espacio la duda… yo lo había alejado de mi durante un tiempo, siempre buscaba excusas para evitar la tortura que era cumplir mi papel como la señora Wells, pero él me dio el motivo perfecto cuando se mostraba apático ante el trastorno de Frederick, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, yo ya estaba cansada de llevar una doble vida, necesitaba una salida, solo que nunca la hubo... no creo que pueda comprender mi angustia ni mis sentimientos. – Dijo bajando la mirada, logrando desviarla de la del rubio.

- Lamento por todo lo que has pasado, de verdad Elisa, he cometido tantos errores en la vida, pero sobre todo contigo, hubiese dado tanto por haberte ahorrado todo esto, todo lo que sucedió en el pasado… y aunque yo tuve la fortuna de encontrar el amor cuando aún podía decidir entregarme libremente, sé lo que es sentirse presionado para unir tu vida alguien que no amas, la tía no dejaba de mencionar a diario que debía casarme, fueron años escuchándola, soportando sus insinuaciones cuando me encontraba en una fiesta… la presión de ser el cabeza de familia y ser el ejemplo para todos no es sencillo, puedo entender cuan hostigada te sentías, también he conocido el amor y sé que estando en tu lugar… - Se detuvo mirando en retrospectiva su relación con Fransheska, enfocándose en aquellos días cuando creía que ella se había dejado deslumbrar por Gardel, sentirla perdida – No… tampoco soportaría estar lejos de quien amo, lucharía contra quien sea para estar junto a Fransheska, incluso si ella hubiese escogido a alguien más… yo no hubiese descansado hasta recuperarla, por eso te doy un consejo… jamás vuelvas a hacerle ver a Jules que perteneces a otro hombre, no lo lastimes de esa manera Elisa, hay heridas que por profundas jamás se olvidan – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo sé… pero tenía que hacerlo – Susurro y dejo libre un sollozo al recordar lo doloroso que fue para ella firma esa carta de aquella manera – A mí también me dolió – Confeso llorando.

Albert rodeo con su brazos los hombros de la chica acercándola a su cuerpo y ella sin poder contener más su dolor se dejó abrazar, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio, por primera vez lo sentía como lo que realmente era, como su tío. Él la mantuvo allí unos minutos dejándola desahogarse, mientras acariciaba con suavidad las hebras rojizas de la chica, después llevo una mano hasta la barbilla de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- Te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para liberarte de aquí y quitarte esa pena que llevas en el alma Elisa… perdóname… por favor perdóname por no haber intentado ver más allá de lo que mostrabas, por no interesarme en conocerte mejor – Le pidió y ella pudo ver el remordimiento y la vergüenza en la mirada celeste.

- No se preocupe… yo tampoco le hice sencillo acercarse a mí, no lo hice para nadie, ni siquiera para Jules, pero él siempre fue muy valiente… es un hombre extraordinario sabe, y si he cambiado, solo un poco y ha sido por él, fue quien me enseño lo que es realmente importante en la vida, se llevó todo lo malo, eso que yo odiaba y que me condenaba… para solo darme cosas buenas, como este bebé que crece dentro de mí – Expreso con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa.

- El amor hace eso Elisa… nos hace mejores de lo que somos, nos hace libres, Candy y tú son las únicas mujeres de mi familia que necesitan que nosotros velemos por sus futuros, con ella cumplí mi papel al entregarla a Terruce, sé que él cuidara muy bien de ella… contigo hare lo mismo, te prometo entregarte a Jules Leblanc para que cuide de ti y te haga feliz, solo deseo que el tiempo este a nuestro favor – Menciono mirándola a los ojos y dejo ver una sonrisa, luego la abrazo con fuerza y le deposito un beso en la frente – Cuídate mucho por favor… ah casi lo olvidaba, Fransheska desea venir a verte, quería hacerlo hoy… pero me pareció más adecuado hacerlo yo primero – Agrego mirándola mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- Eso… me sorprende, hasta ahora las únicas mujeres que se han acercado ha sido para reprocharme por mi actitud, porque Annie no ha venido a verme… Archie dice que me envía saludos todo el tiempo, pero yo sé que miente y solo lo dice para no hacerme sentir mal, la verdad yo sabía a qué atenerme así que no me sorprendió… pero… - Se interrumpió sin saber que decir.

- Fransheska es… es distinta, su familia ha pasado por muchas pruebas y ella sabe lo importante que es apoyarse en momentos como estos, además… es amiga de Jules, recuerda que fue el padrino de nuestra boda, supongo que eso le hace más fácil entender la situación – Explico.

Elisa asintió dedicándole una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, al recordar aquella vez que casi fue descubierta en departamento de Jules por la cuñada de este y la esposa de su tío. Después de intercambiar unas palabras se despidieron, Albert le dio otro abrazo al cual ella correspondió, le dio un beso en la frente prometiéndole que regresaría y salió de la habitación, sin lograr sentirse del todo satisfecho al ver cómo le pasaba llave a la puerta. Cuando bajaba las escaleras de manera distraída su atención fue captada por el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse, de inmediato sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura de Frank Wells que hacia entrada, el hombre al verlo esbozo esa sonrisa amplia y mecánica que le daba a todo el mundo, el rubio respiro profundamente intentando recordar los consejos de Archie y George de mantenerse calmado.

- William no sabía que habías regresado… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Lo saludo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, tan relajado.

El chico no pudo contener su rabia ante el descaro del hombre, acorto la distancia y en un movimiento veloz estrello su puño contra la mandíbula del francés tumbándolo al piso. De inmediato los guardaespaldas de este que se encontraban cerca se apostaron junto a su patrón adoptado actitudes de defensa y mirando fijamente al rubio, pero Wells les hizo un ademan para que se calmaran, al tiempo que se limpiaba la comisura de la boca.

- ¿Me preguntas como me encuentro? ¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga Wells? Puedo empezar por decirte que me siento malditamente furioso por lo que le has hecho a Elisa… - Decía mirándolo fijamente cuando este lo interrumpió.

- Motivos me sobraron – Indicó el hombre colocándose de pie sin dejarse intimidar.

- Un caballero jamás le pone una mano encima a una dama ¡Jamás! Así que me valen mierda tus motivos, ella fallo… si es cierto, pero si a esa vamos ¿Por qué no te buscaste una pelea justa? ¿Por qué no arremetiste contra Leblanc? Una lucha de hombre a hombre y no haberte mostrado como un marica cobarde lastimando a una mujer frágil que no podía defenderse y que además estaba embarazada… - Expuso acercándose de manera amenazadora, pero los guardias le cortaron el paso adivinando sus intenciones.

- Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no, Elisa es mi mujer y nuestros asuntos solo nos conciernen a nosotros, tú no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad aquí – Espeto con rabia.

- Elisa es mi sobrina y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir porque solo lo haré una vez… que no se te ocurra, ni siquiera oses imaginar ponerle una mano encima de nuevo porque te juro que lo vas a lamentar Frank Wells… - Lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – Inquirió con incredulidad y rabia al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Sí! – Le grito el rubio - ¡Sí! Y más te vale que lo tomes en serio porque no soy de los que lo hacen en vano, le vuelves a colocar una mano encima a Elisa y te destruyo – Sentencio mirándolo y después le dio la espalda para marcharse.

- No tienes el poder para hacerlo Andley… ni reuniendo todos tus millones… - Decía y el rubio se volvió para mirarlo, acercándose a él.

- No estoy hablando de dinero pendejo… no me hagas dejarte paralitico y motivos… ¡Motivos me van a sobrar! – Indico una vez más señalándolo con el índice, después de eso termino por salir, lanzado la fuerza provocando que esta se estrellara con tal fuerza que el sonido retumbo en el lugar, haciendo estremecer los cristales de las ventanas.

Frank se quedó hirviendo de rabia ante las amenazas de ese estúpido con ínfulas de Dios, ya sabía de donde sacaba Elisa su altanería, bueno ellos pensaba hacerla las cosas difícil, tendrían que conocer al verdadero Frank Wells, no dejaría que volvieran a burlarse de él.

Joshua reconocía la fachada del St Bartholomew's Hospital, imposible no hacerlo cuando prácticamente vivió en este dos meses y había hecho muchas amistades, sobre todo la del doctor Gilbert, quien le prometió que curaría a su papá y así lo había hecho, por algo ahora regresaba sentado en sus piernas, mientras que veía como los ojos de su mamá se cristalizaban, admirando la estructura, sabía que al igual que a él también le traía dolorosos y angustiantes recuerdos.

Para Fabrizio era primera vez que visitaba el lugar consiente y sentía su corazón latir fuertemente ante el agradecimiento que lo llenaba hacia personas que ni siquiera conocía, pudo ver como una lagrima corría por la mejilla de Marión e iba a hacer el intento de limpiarla, pero él fue más rápido por lo que se la retiro con ternura y con esa misma mano se apodero de la mejilla de ella acercándola a él le deposito un beso en la sien.

- Esta bien… ya no llores mi vida… mi vida, eso eres, por eso estoy aquí porque tú me retuviste con tu fortaleza y tu fe. – Le susurro para esta vez darle un beso en los labios. – ¿Me prometes que no lloraras más por mi causa? Marión ya no quiero seguir siendo el causante de tus lagrimas… quiero que por el próximo hombre que llores sea Joshua cuando se nos case… mejor dicho que lloremos porque sé que no podre evitarlo. – Con su tono de voz muy bajo mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió en silencio, regalándose una hermosa sonrisa.

En ese momento el auto se estacionaba y en menos de un minuto el chofer les abría la puerta, bajaron y la mirada de Fabrizio se posó en sus padres que bajaban del otro vehículo, para después los dos mirar la estructura frente a ellos, elevando la mirada hacia al inmenso reloj.

- ¿Entramos? – Pregunto Luciano regalándole una sonrisa y Fabrizio asintió en silencio correspondiendo al gesto de su padre de la misma manera, al tiempo que le agarraba la mano a Joshua y este se aferraba a Marión quedando en medio de sus padres, se encaminaron, la amplia, blanca y gris recepción les daba la bienvenida, los ojos topacio del niño reconocieron inmediatamente a la enfermera detrás del gran mostrador.

- ¡Jenny! – Exclamo ante la emoción de verla nuevamente, soltándose del agarre de sus padres salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera, la cual al verlo salió de su lugar del trabajo, con pasos rápidos pero nerviosos y mientras sus brazos recibían al niño sus ojos se posaban en Fabrizio quien le sonreía.

- Ese es tu papá. – Susurro ella aun sorprendida.

- Si te dije que yo tenía los ojos iguales… ya está muy, pero muy sano mi abuelo lo termino de curar. – Hablaba rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la joven.

- Te extrañe mucho Joshua, que grande estas… - Le dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla, apenas saliendo del asombro y desvió la mirada a Marión, percatándose de lo hermosa y elegante que lucía, además de tener una barriga enorme, mientras colocaba a Joshua en el suelo.

- Hola Jenny, que alegría verte. – Saludo la rubia acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

- Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte Marión, estas hermosa… mira nada más que grande esta ese bebé. – Acoto frotando la barriga y ambas sonreían.

- Jenny… ahora si formalmente te presento a mi esposo. – Expuso la rubia teniendo la mano hacia Fabrizio.

- Luce mucho más alto de pie señor. – Saludo la chica sonriéndole.

- Gracias Jenny, no solo por el cumplido sino por toda la ayuda que me brindaron en este hospital, lo que me resta de vida no me alcanzara para pagarles. – Respondió el joven tomándole la mano con las dos de él y depositándole un beso de agradecimiento, bendiciendo esas manos que lo ayudaron a sobrevivir.

- Señor nuestra misión y pasión es salvar vidas, lo hacemos con el mayor de los placeres y verlo a usted completamente sano es una gran satisfacción, no llena de orgullo, pero lo que a mi particularmente me hace muy, pero muy feliz es ver a Joshua sonreír con tanto entusiasmo, verlo al lado de su padre que no se dejó vencer y lucho por seguir a su lado, para brindarle educación, amor, comprensión y forjarlo como un hombre de bien, por ellos, por el futuro que representan los niños y sin duda alguna crearan un mejor futuro si sus padres están con ellos. – Le hizo saber la enfermera.

- Gracias. – Acoto el joven con la mirada brillante. – Disculpe señorita, le presento a mis padres. – Dijo el joven extendiendo una mano para señalarlos.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Luciano Di Carlo, déjeme decirle que estoy completamente agradecido. – Saludo el hombre.

- No tiene porque señor. – Respondió la joven.

- Es un honor, conocer a personas que contribuyeron para que hoy en día tenga a mi hijo… Fiorella Di Carlo. – Saludo la madre.

- El placer es mío señora, personas como ustedes no vemos todos los días, muy pocas regresan a agradecer y aunque no salvamos vidas con esa intensión, es un gran aliciente para que sigamos adelante. – Dijo la joven y desvió la mirada a Marión. – Me imagino que quieren ver al doctor Gilbert.

- Si Jenny por favor. – Pidió la rubia con su dulce voz.

- Hace unos quince minutos salió de una intervención, síganme los llevare a su oficina, aunque Joshua podría guiarlos muy bien. – Acoto tomando la mano del niño y le hacía señas a otra compañera para que cubriese su lugar de trabajo.

- Si Jenny es que me conozco todo el hospital… ya le diré al doctor Gilbert que me leí todos los cuentos que me regalo, tendré que hablar mucho tiempo con él para explicárselos. – Hablaba mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de la enfermera y detrás de ellos caminaban Fabrizio y Marión igualmente tomados de la mano, mientras que Fiorella iba colgada del brazo de su esposo.

La joven enfermera, golpeo suavemente con sus nudillos para anunciarse, mientras esperaba la respuesta del doctor le dedico una sonrisa a Joshua, quien la miraba con los ojos brillantes ante la emoción.

- Adelante. – Se dejó escuchar en ingles la voz del galeno.

La enfermera giro la perilla y abrió, fue Joshua el encargado de entrar primero a la oficina observando como el doctor Gilbert revisaba unos documentos, sin levantar la mirada.

- Buenos días doctor Gilbert. – Se dejó escuchar la tierna voz en francés, mientras el niño sonreía.

- Joshua. – Musito el hombre levantando la mirada y al ser consciente de que era el niño se puso de pie inmediatamente. – ¡Hola Joshua! – Saludo tomándolo en brazos, al tiempo que las demás personas entraban a la oficina, la mirada de Gilbert fue captada inmediatamente por Fabrizio, quien le sonreía amablemente. – Buenos días. – Los labios del hombre se curvaban en una sonrisa.

- Buenos días doctor. – Saludo Fabrizio tendiéndole la mano, pero el hombre se la dejo tendida ya que se acercó más y con su brazo libre le dio un abrazo, al que Fabrizio dudo un segundo por corresponder y no por ser mal educado si no porque se encontraba asombrado al saber que el hombre le tenía tanto cariño sin siquiera conocerlo.

- Este es mi milagro y está de pie. – Dijo sin poder evitarlo y desviando la mirada a Marión que le sonreía.

- ¿Cómo esta doctor? – Pregunto la chica.

- Muy bien, pero tu estas mucho mejor, mira nada más que hermosa estas… - Desvió la mirada a Fabrizio. – Espero no te pongas celoso. – Le dijo sonriente y él negó con la cabeza regalándole el mismo gesto y el hombre una vez más miro a la rubia. – Ese embarazo te ha caído de maravilla, de verdad Marión me alegra que estés tan feliz, siempre te lo dije la fe es lo último que se pierde y aunque sé que la mayoría de los doctores no están de acuerdo con los milagros, yo sí, sé que no trabajamos solo en esto que una fuerza nos ilumina y nos ayuda. – Le hizo saber y una vez más miro a Fabrizio. – Imposible que esta joven dejara que te quitaran el escapulario que llevas, hasta me conto como es que lo tienes. – Fabrizio en un acto reflejo se llevó la mano y busco dentro de su camisa apretando el escapulario.

- Creo que me ha protegido de muchas cosas, le tengo mucha fe también. – Dijo sonriendo. – Doctor le presento a mis padres. - Le dijo al tiempo que le tendía los brazos a Joshua.

Luciano y Fiorella se presentaron ante el galeno, sintiéndose realmente agradecidos con él que a pesar de ser doctor era un gran hombre de creencias religiosas, tanto como lo eran ellos, Gilbert los invito a sentarse mientras conversaban algunas anécdotas de Joshua durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital y el niño aprovecho para hablar de los cuentos que había leído. Gilbert lo miraba sonriente y se emocionaba al ver el entusiasmo del niño, recuerda cuantas veces le preocupo su estado cuando su padre se mantuvo en coma, como esto le estaba afectando de cierta manera, pero él tenía hijos también y no quiere imaginar lo que sufrirán ni cómo puede afectarles el día que no esté con ellos, aunque sea sicólogo y los oriente, informe y ayude a canalizar la ausencia de un ser querido, sabe que no es fácil aceptarlo, recuerda los momentos de angustia que vivió Marión, que no se despegaba un solo minuto de su esposo, que pasaba noches en vela pendiente de cada latido de él, de ese amor que ella le tiene y ahora que los ve tomados de la mano, comprende esa adoración, sin duda alguna había puesto todo su empeño y fe en salvar a un gran ser humano.

- Fabrizio… sé que estas bien, pero créeme que no me quedare tranquilo si yo mismo no te examino, al menos los signo vitales. – Le pidió y pudo ver como el padre de él lo miraba, esa mirada de agradecimiento que no tenía precio. - ¿Puedo? – Le pregunto y el joven parpadeo lentamente para después asentir mostrándose un poco dudoso. – Bueno siéntate sobre la camilla por favor. – Le pidió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba el estetoscopio.

Fabrizio coloco a Joshua sobre las piernas de Marión y se puso de pie, mientras se encaminaba se quitaba la chaqueta ya la bufanda las cuales coloco a un lado de la camilla y sentarse sobre esta.

- La camisa también por favor. – Le pidió el galeno.

- Solo la abriré. – Le informo en voz baja y ante la mirada que le dedico el doctor. – Por favor. – Susurro con voz temblorosa y le dedico una mirada disimulada a sus padres, por lo que Gilbert comprendió, que se debía a las cicatrices de las quemaduras, por lo que el doctor asintió en silencio y le dedico una mirada de comprensión, al lado había unas bandejas metálicas donde reposaban algunos implementos médicos, agarro un termómetro de mercurio y agito para después colocarlo en la axila derecha de Fabrizio, mientras Joshua admiraba divertido.

El doctor espero cinco minutos para revisar la temperatura del joven la cual encontró entre los parámetros normales, seguidamente se dispuso a verificar la presión arterial por lo que utilizo el tensímetro, que al igual que la temperatura se encontraba muy bien, decidió auscultarlo con el estetoscopio, metió con cuidado el instrumento por debajo de la camisa de Fabrizio posándolo en los puntos precisos para escuchar la entrada y salida de aire a los pulmones, bloqueándole un poco la mirada a los padres del joven por si al introducir la mano dejaba ver las cicatrices.

- Fabrizio inhala. – Le pidió el doctor por lo que el joven obedeció. – Ahora suéltalo lentamente…. Que bien están esos pulmones. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Una vez más, Inhala esperas unos segundos y exhalas. – Después de verificar y sentirse satisfecho con el avance de los pulmones del joven se dirigió al pecho. – Están algo alterados estos latidos.

- Es que estoy algo nervioso doctor. – Le hizo saber la casusa de sus latidos descontrolados.

- ¿Y eso porque? – Pregunto.

- Porque no quiero que me diga que tendré que quedarme, cuando esta mi hija a menos de dos meses de nacer. – Le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No, no te voy de dejar… está muy bien, has mejorado considerablemente, claro esto no quiere decir que dejes de lado los cuidados médicos, te voy a indicar una próxima cita para dentro de cinco meses, haremos un chequeo completo, hematología completa, quiero también hacerte un electroencefalograma, todo eso y se hará el chequeo cada cinco meses.

- Disculpe doctor un electro… - Hablaba sin saber a qué refería el doctor.

- Un electroencefalograma, es algo nuevo pero que es de gran ayuda, nos servirá para revelar tú actividad cerebral, este proceso nos permite diagnosticar perturbaciones mentales, recuerda que sufriste varias convulsiones y que estas en ese momento debilitaron tu cerebro, por eso te mantuvimos tanto tiempo en coma… - Fabrizio elevo la mirada sumamente desconcertado y asustado, mientras que Fiorella por instinto se aferró al brazo de Luciano a quien el corazón se le disparo en frenéticos latidos ante el temor. – No tienes nada que temer… no es grave, solo para estar siempre al pendiente de tu salud. - Le dijo palmeándole un hombro, logrando con estas palabras que a Fiorella y Luciano les regresara el alma al cuerpo. – Ya he terminado. – Se colgó del cuello el estetoscopio y regreso al sentarse detrás del escritorio, buscando en una de las gavetas.

- Doctor está seguro que todo está bien, ya en américa le hemos hecho todas las pruebas, pero si es necesario…. – Hablaba Luciano cuando Gilbert intervino.

- Su hijo está en perfectas condiciones señor, han hecho un gran trabajo con los broncodilatadores intravenosos, pero no podemos descuidarnos, por lo que le voy a dar el control de visitas médicas, la cual será cada cinco meses. – Le explico para después empezar a escribir en una hoja de cronogramas la fecha de la próxima visita médica del joven, al terminar observo como Fabrizio se colocaba la chaqueta.

- Muchas gracias doctor, gracias por todo. – Hablaba al tiempo que Marión y Fiorella estiraban las dos las manos al mismo tiempo para tomar la carpeta que entregaba Gilbert, por lo que el medico les dedico una sonrisa.

- Guárdala hija. – Le dijo Fiorella retrocediendo su mano y comprendiendo que ya ella no sería la encargada del control médico de su hijo al menos no tan directamente, la rubia le dedico una sonrisa tímida y tomo la carpeta la cual guardo en su bolso.

- Doctor, de verdad muchas gracias, nosotros no tenemos como pagarle, el duque de Grandchester me ha informado… - Hablaba Luciano y a Gilbert le desconcertó el que no se refiera al duque como su hermano, era lógico que todo el mundo lo sabía, pero prefirió no meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. – Que normalmente el hospital se beneficia con las donaciones ya que las mayorías de sus consultas son gratuitas, pero si necesitan para invertir, por lo que le informare que Laboratorios Di Carlo a partir de la próxima semana realizara donaciones de medicamentos mensualmente, me gustaría ponerme en contacto con el director para concretar la primera entrega. – Le hizo saber el hombre.

- Señor Di Carlo, de verdad muchas gracias, debería decirle que no es necesaria la molestia, pero le mentiría porque más de una vez no hemos visto en la obligación de pedirle a familiares de pacientes que no tienen recursos y es una verdadera pena, verlo luchar por conseguir algún medicamento, de verdad muchas gracias, creo que. – Desviando la mirada a Fabrizio. – Has sido un verdadero ángel jovencito. – Le hizo saber.

- Gracias doctor, pero aquí quienes son los ángeles son ustedes por salvar las vidas de las personas sin importarles si tienen o no recursos, por mi parte estoy dispuesto a hablar con el director para crear una sala de recreación para los niños, completamente acta… sé que mi hijo pasaba días y noches a mi lado sin tener en que entretenerse y estoy seguro que más de un niño aquí le ha tocado pasar por lo mismo, no lo creo mentalmente sano para ellos. – Acoto el joven pensando en utilizar parte de su herencia, sabía que antes de que pudiera ejercer como abogado terminaría gastándosela, pero no podía evitar el ayudar a las personas que no solo lo ayudaron a él sino también a su esposa e hijo, Fiorella elevo la mirada para ver a su hijo y las lágrimas se le anidaron en los ojos al verlo sonriente y decidió con el corazón más puro que pueda existir.

- Gracias, muchas gracias joven. – Sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Doctor, cuando mi papi haga el cuarto de juegos, podre venir a jugar? – Pregunto Joshua sonriente.

- Si claro que puedes Joshua cuantas veces quieras. – Le hizo saber con una sonrisa.

- Siii… y traeré los juguetes que ya no uso, están casi nuevos, pero es que me gusta más leer… yo quería regalárselos a mi hermanito pero mi papi dice que será una niña y se va a llamar Luna. –Dijo entusiasmado.

- Luna, es un nombre muy hermoso… con gusto recibiremos lo que quieras traer Joshua. – Acoto y le tendió la mano para estrecharla.

Después de eso los Di Carlo se despidieron ya que por petición de su hijo y por ellos mismos para pedir disculpas tenían que visitar otro lugar, uno en el cual vivían muchos recuerdos para Fabrizio, muchos años pasó en ese lugar.

* * *

_**Esta luz, este fuego que devora.**_

_**Este paisaje gris que me rodea.**_

_**Este dolor por una sola idea.**_

_**Esta angustia de cielo, mundo y hora.**_

_**Este llanto de sangre que decora**_

_**lira sin pulso ya, lúbrica tea.**_

_**Este peso del mar que me golpea.**_

_**Este alacrán que por mi pecho mora.**_

_**Son guirnaldas de amor, cama de herido,**_

_**donde sin sueño, sueño tu presencia**_

_**entre las ruinas de mi pecho hundido.**_

_**Y aunque busco la cumbre de prudencia**_

_**me da tu corazón valle tendido**_

_**con cicuta y pasión de amarga ciencia. **_

_**Llagas de amor, Federico García Lorca.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	224. capitulo 64 parte 4

**Buenas chicas, espero que se encuentren muy bien!**

**Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo Abrazos!**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por cada comentario que nos regalan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 64**

**Parte 4**

* * *

La puerta principal de la mansión Leblanc fue abierta abruptamente Jean Paul irrumpiendo en el recibidor, mientras la angustia jugaba con él y recorría rápidamente con su mirada la segunda planta desde el centro del salón, llego a la casa interrumpiendo su trabajo después de recibir la llamada del ama de llaves.

- ¡Ivette! – Llamo al ama de llaves, para hacerle saber que había llegado, la vio aparecer en uno de los umbrales. – ¿Que ha pasado? – Le pregunto sin siquiera saludar.

- El joven Jules se ha marchado. – Le informo.

- ¿Como que se ha marchado? – Inquirió sin entender.

- Si señor… le ha dejado una nota. – Le dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un sobre y una hoja.

- Y no pudiste impedírselo Ivette. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al tiempo que tomaba los papeles.

- No me he dado cuenta señor, el joven últimamente se levantaba tarde y no me gusta molestarlo, pero en vista de que eran las once y media y no había bajado para el almuerzo, decidí ir a despertarlo, pero no recibí respuesta encontré esta hoja y debajo de ella este sobre.

Jean Paul agarro la hoja la cual tenía escrito. _**"Ivette entrégale a mi padre. Gracias"**_ el hombre rasgo el sobre y saco la carta la cual estaría compuesta por pocas líneas.

_**Padre disculpe el que me haya marchado sin avisar, pero no podía seguir esperando, no podía hacerlo, porque terminaría volviéndome loco, sé que no está de acuerdo con lo que siento, si por mi fuera tampoco lo estaría, pero es imposible ir en contra de mis deseos, sé que tal vez pasaran mucho años para que nos volvamos a ver, ya que no pienso desistir hasta que encuentre una estabilidad con la mujer que amo y no quiero arriesgar a ningún miembro de mi familia, ustedes no tienen por qué involucrarse en esto, no permita que Frank trate de perjudicarlos de alguna manera, tal vez aun le cuesta creer que es capaz de hacerlo, porque solo conoce al amigo, le pido disculpas por habérselo arrebatado, por haberle quitado a un hermano, yo nunca imagine que esto podría suceder, pero paso, me enamore de quien no debí y estoy cansado de echarme la culpa en todo, de buscar culpables, no creo que los hayan, las cosas pasan porque están destinadas a pasar.**_

_**Por mi parte puede quedarse tranquilo, yo sabré cuidarme, le prometo hacerlo, proteja usted a Johanna y Johanne, creo son las más vulnerables, en lo único que me siento culpable es en tener que dejarlos, mas no en lo que siento, porque amar no es prohibido padre, prohibida es la mujer a la que quiero, si prohibida, pero no imposible. **_

_**Tal vez en dos o tres días le llegara la notificación de que realice la transferencia de la herencia de mi madre a mi cuenta, si bien no recibí su apoyo, empezare de cero, en este tiempo hable con varias personas con las cuales emprenderé unos negocios, por ahora no le informare cuales son, pero sé que terminara enterándose, solo no quiero que por algún motivo Wells se entere, ya que inmediatamente podría dar con el paradero que tengo planeado. **_

_**Espero que perdone los malos momentos que le he hecho pasar, algún día podré reparar mis fallas y demostrarle que soy un hombre verdaderamente centrado. **_

_**Jules Louis Leblanc. **_

**_P. D: Envié a uno de los choferes por el auto en el puerto._**

Jean Paul se dejó caer sentado sobre uno de los muebles con remolinos de emociones y pensamientos haciendo estragos, con la mirada aun en las líneas escrita por su hijo, se sentía molesto pero también se sentía realmente triste, porque temía lo que podría pasar.

- ¿Jean Pierre sabe? – Pregunto y la voz era realmente ronca.

- No lo creo señor, el joven Jean salió temprano y solo pensé en avisarle a usted primero. – Le dijo, sintiéndose angustiada y desconcertada al no saber qué era lo que decía la nota, pero no era nada bueno por el semblante de su patrón. - ¿Regresa a América? – Pregunto la dama sin fuerza en la voz, el hombre asintió en silencio.

- Y no regresara, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. – La voz ronca se le notaba cada vez más, por lo que se puso de pie. – Con permiso. – Le dijo encaminándose, subiendo las escaleras. – ¿Ivette dónde están las niñas? – Pregunto deteniéndose en los escalones.

- Johanne en el salón de música y Johanna en su habitación jugando con María Antonietta. – Le informo, sintiéndose aún más triste al ver el semblante de Jean Paul.

- No les digas nada… yo les informare, pero primero descansare un poco… llama por favor a la empresa dile a mi secretaria que no regresare en lo que resta del día, que cancele la agenda. – Hablo y se encamino.

- Sí señor. – Respondió y se encamino al teléfono más cercano.

Jules miro su reloj de pulsera y era la una y diez de la tarde, dejo libre un suspiro al pensar que ya en su casa tendrían que haberse percatado de su ausencia mientras se encaminaba a la taquilla para comprar el boleto ya que a las cuatro zaparía el RMS Berengaria desde South Hampton, opto por viajar hasta el Reino Unido y no abordar desde Le Havre, prefería llegar a nueva york en cualquier trasatlántico, menos en uno francés, porque sabía que estos serían los primero que Frank mandaría a vigilar, solo lleva un bolso lo suficientemente grande para guardar diez mudas de ropa, dos pares de zapatos y algunas pertenencias como lo eran los documentos de Elisa y Frederick, un equipaje sumamente liviano que no le dificultase el traslado, ni mucho menos perder tiempo.

- Buenas tardes señorita, un boleto para el Berengaria por favor. – Pidió mientras buscaba la chequera en su bolso, la mujer no le dijo nada solo lo miro a los ojos y él esperaba hasta que ella desvió la mirada al cristal, donde se encontraba un anuncio.

Jules clavo la mirada en la nota que estaba pegada al vidrio la cual decía "No hay boletos disponibles hasta el próximo año" el joven cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, mientras trataba de asimilar su situación, no podía esperar hasta el próximo año, apenas están a veinticinco de octubre.

- Señorita, es imposible… - Intentaba hablar cuando la mujer intervino.

- Ya todos los boletos están vendido, lo siento señor. - le informo haciendo una mueca de congoja.

- No, puede ser posible, es una emergencia yo necesito viajar a américa… tiene que haber al menos un boleto disponible. – Hablaba y la mujer negaba con la cabeza. – En el Mauretania, El Olympic. – La mujer solo repetía el movimiento de su cabeza. – El Celtic, el Cedric, el Baltic, el Adriatic. – Nombraba todos los trasatlánticos que salían desde ese puerto o que hacían escala en el mismo.

- Lo lamento señor, pero no tenemos boletos disponibles, todos han sido reservado con meses de anticipación, para la fecha en muy difícil encontrar al menos uno.

- ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! – Exclamo con la rabia e impotencia moviendo sus hilos, al tiempo que golpeaba el vidrio, por lo que la mujer se sobre salto dentro de la taquilla. – Lo siento. – Se disculpó y se alejó del lugar. – Necesito encontrar la manera de ir a américa, así tenga que ir a todos los puertos de Europa… - Hablaba con él mismo mientras pensaba en buscar un taxi que lo llevase a una estación de tren e irse al puerto de Newcastle o el de Falmouth aún no se decidía.

- Disculpe señor… señor. – Escucho que alguien lo llamaba en voz baja, por lo que Jules detuvo sus pasos y se volvió, encontrándose a un hombre de unos treinta años algo desaliñado. – Escuche cuando hablaba en la taquilla y dice que tiene una emergencia por lo que necesita viajar a américa.

- Si así es, es una emergencia señor… - Hablo Jules emocionándose y viendo una luz al final del túnel. – Yo le pagaría muy bien por su boleto, puedo pagarle el doble si quiere.

- No señor, yo no tengo ningún boleto, pero si tengo contactos dentro del Berengaria, que zapara en tres horas, solo que no tendría boleto… - Hablaba cuando el joven intervino.

- Me está diciendo que pretende que viaje como polizonte. – Acoto Jules sin poder creerlo.

- Me ha dicho que es una emergencia y no hay boletos en ningún puerto, se acercan las fechas navideñas y todos eligen viajar en estas temporadas, no será el primero, ni el único hay dos personas más que viajaran con usted, hay un compartimiento cómodo, solo que deberá comprar algunos alimentos… - Hablaba y la idea tomaba forma en la cabeza de Jules, debía arriesgarse y no perder más tiempo.

- Esta bien… está bien acepto viajar, solo porque verdaderamente necesito hacerlo… ¿Cuánto tengo que pagarle? – Pregunto buscando en su bolso ya que llevaba suficiente efectivo, después de hacer el cambio de francos por libras esterlinas.

- Serian cuatro mil quinientas libras señor. – Respondió con voz apagada.

- ¡Cuanto! – Exclamo el francés sorprendido y dejando de buscar la billetera.

- Cuatro mil quinientas libras señor. – Repitió el monto, como si Jules no le hubiese escuchado.

- Esta usted loco, es el triple del costo de un boleto de primera clase. – Le hizo saber sin aun salir de su asombro, ante tal descaro, cuando le tocaría viajar entre bultos y sin ninguna comodidad.

- Lo sé señor, pero es que no trabajo solo, somos varios los involucrados en esto. – Le hizo saber.

- Bueno, no podré viajar, no dispongo de esa cantidad en efectivo, solo tengo tres mil, es eso o nada, es todo lo que tengo. – Mientras su voz demostraba la tristeza de ver sus esperanzas desfallecer.

- Podría aceptar cheque señor. – Le hizo saber al ver el desespero en el francés, pero tampoco le disminuiría el costo.

- En ese caso… necesito montarme ya en ese barco… pero le entregare el cheque cuando este en un lugar seguro y no se hará efectivo después de cuarenta y ocho horas, no me voy a arriesgar a ser estafado. – Le advirtió seriamente.

- No somos estafadores llevamos siete años en este negocio y nunca se han quejado, como usted quiera señor, por favor sígame y asegure su bolso porque entraremos por los botes auxiliares y saltaremos por unas de las ventanas, debemos ser rápidos. – Hablaba mientras se encaminaban.

Se acercaron lo suficiente al trasatlántico, al lado derecho tuvieron de caminar por las cadenas que lo sostenían a puerto, aferrándose fuertemente a la cadena superior del ancla por si resbalaban llegaron a una improvisada escalera hecha con sogas, la cual Jules escalo con un poco de dificulta debido a su estatura, pero logro llegar a uno de los botes el cual crujió un poco ante el peso, esperaron que dejara de mecerse un poco y pasaron a otro en el tercer bote encontraron una de las ventanas abiertas, el hombre introdujo medio cuerpo mientras Jules esperaba de cuclillas dentro del bote para evitar ser visto como le había indicado el hombre.

- Ezequiel, aquí tengo al tercer cliente avisa. – Le informo el hombre al otro y no había pasado un minuto cuando desvió la mirada al francés. – Ahora señor, tenga cuidado no resbalar porque terminara incrustada en las aspas del trasatlántico.

Jules asintió en silencio y salto logrando sostenerse, por fin había entrado al barco, dos hombres más los guiaron por un pasillo y lo llevaron a unos de los compartimientos de carga, el cual estaba equipado, con tres colchonetas y unas cobijas, ya habían un hombre y un joven de uno diecisiete años el cual parecía estar enfermo, por lo que adivino la emergencia de ellos en viajar.

- Señor no ha comprado nada para el viaje, si quiere me da el dinero y le traigo algunas cosas, eso si no muchas no puedo cargar con tanto. – Le dijo el hombre amablemente, Jules dudo un poco, pero al fin se dijo que, que más podía perder.

- Agua, algunas frutas, enlatados y un abre latas por favor. – Dijo entregándole el dinero.

- Perfecto… de todas maneras uno de los camareros que también trabaja con nosotros cuando pueda les traerá alimentos y bebidas, ya saben deben ser lo más silencioso posible. – Le advirtió.

Los presentes asintieron en silencio y se ubicaron en sus lugares, sin siquiera atreverse a presentarse por lo menos no por ahora, Jules admiro el lugar y no eran tan reducido como pensaba y que a lo que le temía era algún ataque de claustrofobia y estaba seguro que no pasaría por ello, además de cálido, no viajaría en primera clase, como estaba acostumbrado pero al menos estaría cómodo, después de unos diez minutos regreso el hombre con el pedido del francés, disipando la idea de que era un estafador.

- Señor también le traje estos libros, ya que el viaje aquí se hará largo… y aquí tiene el cambio. – Le entrego el dinero, el barco zarpara en unas dos horas y medias y ya están preparando todo, repito traten de hacer el menor ruido posible… Al portador señor. – Hablaba mientras Jules preparaba el cheque y se lo entregaba. – Ahora si me despido, que tengan feliz viaje. – Se despidió con una amable sonrisa, cerrando el compartimiento que estaba detrás de unos estantes.

Jules coloco su bolso a un lado y acomodo la almohada en su espalda para estar más cómodo acerco las dos bolsas y en una habían seis botellas de agua de medio litro cada uno, en la otra, algunas frutas y carne enlatada, desvió la mirada a sus acompañantes y demostraban ser de clase baja y no quiso imaginarse el esfuerzo que fue para ellos el pagar, al parecer no llevaban nada por lo que saco una botella de agua y se la entrego al joven al igual que un par de manzanas, ellos le agradecieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y él les devolvió el gesto, estaba seguro que cuando llegaran a américa se conocerían lo suficiente ya que el viaje seria sumamente largo, pero eso no le importaba, cuando tendría como ganancia el tener a Elisa nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Se encontraban sentados los cuatro frente al escritorio de la hermana Rumsfeld aun directora del instituto de la Trinidad de Juan Whitgift, mientras apenas si podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, a él no lo había visto desde el día de misa antes de enlistarse y lo reconocía por su tímida sonrisa y su mirada pero ya era todo un hombre, con esposa e hijos y a sus padres desde que les dio la noticia de que se había escapado y antes el desespero le echaron la culpa a la institución, sin embargo no cumplieron sus amenazas de denunciar a la directora de la secundaria.

- Hermana… yo la verdad no tengo palabras para pedir una disculpa, sé que actué impulsivamente y me deje llevar por el dolor y la desesperación, no quise gritarle de esa manera, ni decirle las cosas que le dije. – Hablaba Fiorella tratando de encontrar la voz.

- Señora Di Carlo, como se lo dije esa vez, comprendo su situación, aun cuando usted me dijo que no podía entenderla porque no tenía hijos, sepa usted que cada alumno de esta institución es un hijo para mí. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Fabrizio que la veía apenado por lo que bajo la vista. – si bien no los lleve en mi vientre, prácticamente pasan la etapa más importante de un ser humano, que es la del crecimiento bajo mi tutela.

- Así es hermana. – Susurro Fiorella. – Tiene toda la razón madre.

- A ver joven Di Carlo. – Se dirigió la religiosa a él por lo que a duras penas levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos siendo una vez más ese adolescente. - ¿Recuerda que edad tenía cuando sus padres lo trajeron por primera vez y desde ese momento paso a ser uno más de mis hijos? – Pregunto con la mirada en él joven.

- Si madre, tenía siete años. – Susurro Fabrizio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Siete años. – Repitió ella poniéndose de pie y saliendo detrás del escritorio lo bordeo y se paró a un lado de Fabrizio quien se puso más nervioso aun, mientras que Joshua sentado en las piernas de su padre elevaba la cabeza para mirar a la mujer. – ¿Y cuantos años tenia cuando decidió enlistarse sin el permiso de nadie a esa obra del demonio? – Inquirió mirando fijamente a Fabrizio, parada a escasos centímetros de él, mientras mantenía las manos cruzadas en su espalda.

- Tenia dieciséis, madre. – Respondió sintiendo el corazón palpitar fuertemente ante la vergüenza, mientras Marión, Fiorella y Luciano los observaban.

- Si tenía dieciséis, recién cumplidos, lo recuerdo, fueron nueve años que paso en esta institución… Dígame una cosa joven Di Carlo o mejor debo llamarlo señor Di Carlo… Cuándo usted estaba en Italia con sus padres ¿Que hacia su madre cuando enfermaba? – Le pregunto sin moverse un ápice.

- Mi mamá. – Desvió la mirada a Fiorella. – Ella estaba pendiente de mí, me llevaba la comida a la cama y estaba pendiente en cambiarme los paños de agua fría, se encargaba de bajarme la temperatura si tenía mucha fiebre. – Respondió dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento a su madre.

- Su madre pasaba día y noche en su cama… ahora le pregunto ¿Cuándo enfermaba aquí en el colegio que pasaba? – Le pregunto, buscando la mirada de Fabrizio que inmediatamente se cristalizo.

- Me... me llevaban a enfermería, el doctor me veía y… - Hizo pausa porque la voz se la había quebrado, respiro profundo y continuo. – Usted, me visitaba se quedaba a mi lado hasta que mejorara, solo salía de enfermería si necesitaba solucionar algo de suma importancia, pero regresaba lo más pronto posible recuerdo que en dos ocasiones usted misma me dio la sopa en la boca y cambiaba los paños para bajarme la fiebre, mientras me leía la biblia. –Dijo mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas, al darse cuenta que la directora Rumsfeld también fue una madre para él y así los hacía con todo, era una madre para todos y debía ser agotador su trabajo. – Usted también fue una madre para mí. – Susurro mirándola a los ojos mientras los de él estaban cristalizados.

- Si también era un hijo para mí y usted cree que. – Hablo y sin importarle si los padres de él estarían de acuerdo lo hizo. Llevo una de sus manos y elevo una de las patillas de joven obligándolo a quejarse ante el dolor, mientras Joshua miraba sorprendido y asustado. – Que tenía el derecho de hacerme pasar por semejante angustia, que pasara noches enteras de rodillas con el credo en la boca y el rosario en las manos rezando para que Dios lo protegiera, que desviara cualquier bala, que no hiciera explotar bombas cerca de usted. – Hablaba sin soltar la patilla del joven.

- Lo siento madre. – Decía Fabrizio en medio del jadeo de dolor, que le obligaba a pelar los dientes. – Lo siento… de verdad lo siento madre.

Fiorella quiso intervenir pero Luciano le dedico una mirada la misma que le dedico a Marión, sabían que la mujer tenía el derecho a hacerlo, pues como lo había dicho, ella también fue una madre para Fabrizio y tuvo que sufrir mucho con su decisión.

- No más que yo… no más. – Susurro la mujer y la voz se le quebraba, solo soltó y en un impulso acaricio el lugar que había maltratado, se acercó y le dio un beso en la sien. – Gracias al señor todo poderoso que habita en los cielos escucho mis rezos y te mantuvo con vida… ahora es todo un hombre y me siento orgullosa de haber tenido participación en su formación. – Apenas alejándose un poco mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Fabrizio.

Fabrizio volvió la cabeza y la miro a los ojos llevo una de sus manos y limpio las lágrimas de la religiosa.

- Lo siento madre, nunca quise angustiarla, no quise hacerla sufrir y orgulloso me siento yo que mis padres hayan elegido este instituto para que usted me formara. – Le hizo saber con voz cariñosa.

La religiosa recobro la compostura y admiro al niño que se había quedado mudo y la miraba desconcertado con sus grandes y hermosos ojos topacios, por lo que llevo una mano y le palmeo suavemente el hombro.

- Espero dentro de poco recibir a este pequeño aquí y que no me de tantos dolores de cabeza como el padre. – Le dijo y Joshua trago en seco, no quería que esa señora le jalara los cabellos de igual manera que a su padre.

La hermana Rumsfeld tomo asiento nuevamente detrás del escritorio, estaba por hablar cuando Fabrizio intervino.

- Disculpe madre, ¿Quisiera saber si hay alguna posibilidad que pueda visitar mi antigua habitación? - Pregunto dubitativamente llevándose la mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes. – Sé que ya la tiene que estar ocupando otro joven… solo quiero revivir algunos recuerdos. – Acoto y las miradas de sorpresa seguían sobre él. – Prometo no tocar nada. – Regándole una sonrisa características de su adolescencia.

- Está bien ¿Cómo prefiere que le diga joven o señor? – Pregunto ella sin poder evitarlo.

- Joven. – Dijo casi espontáneamente, con sonrisa y mirada picara, logrando que sus padres sonrieran. – Aun soy joven madre, Joshua y Luna no me suman más edad de la que tengo. – Le aclaro sin dejar de lado su semblante.

- Como usted diga joven, la hermana Cecille le llevara a su habitación… tiene suerte porque el alumno de ese cuarto esta de permiso. – Le hizo saber al tiempo que tomaba la campanilla para hacerla repicar, pero Fabrizio la detuvo.

- No es necesario que moleste a la hermana, madre aún recuerdo el camino, la verdad es que parece que nunca me hubiese ido de este lugar. – Dijo sonriente al tiempo que colocaba a Joshua de pie en el suelo y le daba una suave nalgada. – Ve con tu abuela, regreso en unos minutos. – Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Marión. – Vamos. - Le dijo sonriente.

La joven lo miro desconcertada no sabía si estaba permitido, por lo que desvió la mirada a la madre superiora y esta asintió en silencio con esto dándole el permiso, por lo que con la ayuda de Fabrizio se puso de pie, siendo algo lenta ante el peso de la barriga.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano de la dirección mientras que sus padres se quedaron conversando con la directora del instituto, tratando de enmendar un poco su comportamiento años atrás, aprovechar que Fabrizio no estaría presente para poder hablar claramente.

El chico reconocía el lugar percatándose de que este no había cambiado en nada, que a las religiosas les gustaba mantener las cosas de igual manera, los mismo colores, los mismos muebles, cuadros, lámparas, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, sintiéndose nuevamente de quince años.

- Es muy lindo el instituto, yo nunca estuve en uno así. – Susurro Marión admirando las escaleras que les esperaban por subir.

- Si hubieses estudiado aquí no pensarías lo mismo, ahí donde ves a la madre superiora es muy estricta. – Hablaba mientras guiaba a su esposa tomada de la mano.

- Si de eso me di cuenta ¿Te dolió? – Pregunto deteniéndose y acariciando la sien del joven.

- Claro que me dolió, pensé que me iba a arrancar los pelos de raíz. – Dijo haciendo un puchero y mirando a ambos lados se acercó a la chica y le acerco los labios. – Dame un beso. – Le pidió y ella negó en silencio. – Un pequeñito, para soportar el dolor.

- No Fabrizio ¿Estás loco? – Le pregunto en un susurro, llevando su mano al mentón del joven y con los dedo le presionaba los labios.

- Egoísta, eres una egoísta Marión. – Le dijo fingiendo estar dolido, por lo que ella le regalo una sonrisa y se encamino.

Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con el amplio y largo pasillo que contenía las puertas de todas las habitaciones, caminaban y la chica estaba por pasarse cuando Fabrizio la retuvo por la muñeca.

- ¿Es esta? – Pregunto la joven admirando la puerta de madera sintiendo que conocería un poco de las la niñez de su esposo, que poco a poco, ella entraba en su pasado, conociendo lugares que lo vieron crecer y se sentía muy feliz. Fabrizio asintió en silencio con una sonrisa y giro el pomo pero antes de entrar rápidamente y antes que Marión pudiese reaccionar le robo un beso, apenas contacto de labios.

- Me gusto más que si me lo hubiese regalado. – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, Marión solo le golpeo el hombro mientras obligaba a su boca a no sonreír, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Fabrizio entro primero llenándose de golpe con tantos recuerdos, en su mayoría agradables, recordó a algunos amigos, madrugadas en el escritorio estudiando y como el sonido de su cabeza lo despertaba cuando esta se estrellaba contra la madera, al quedarse dormido mientras estudiaba para las pruebas, todo estaba completamente igual hasta el color del juego de sabanas, por un momento se preguntó ¿Que habrían hecho con las cosas que dejo en esta habitación?

- Es hermosa. – Dijo Marión asombrada. – Me hubiese gustado estudiar aquí. – Evidenciando la emoción en su voz.

- No… no aquí no son permitidas las señoritas, este es un instituto solo para chicos… Cierra la puerta. – Le pidió Fabrizio mientras rozaba con la yema de sus dedos la madera del escritorio.

- No hace falta amor. – Le hizo saber la rubia.

- Si… es que vine porque necesito buscar algo y espero no hayan dado con mi escondite. – Dijo al ver que la cama estaba en el mismo sitio, la chica obedeció y la cerró. – Necesito algo. – Hablaba mientras miraba a todos lados, hasta que se le vino la idea a la cabeza. – Marión préstame las llaves. – Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Cuáles llaves? – Pregunto. – Si no nos dieron ningunas llaves.

- Ya se, digo las llaves que están en tu bolso. – Le fue un poco más específico. – Ven siéntate aquí. – Le dijo palmeando la cama.

La rubia con bolso en mano y rebuscando en este tomo asiento colocando la cartera sobre sus muslos, hasta que las encontró y se las mostro a su esposo, el cual se las quito y se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

- Abre las piernas amor. – Le dijo y elevaba una ceja pícaramente.

- Fabrizio Alfonso ¿Qué estás pensando? – Le pregunto ella casi en tono de reproche.

- No ¿Que está pensando tú?- Inquirió sonriendo. – Ya déjame descansar mujer… no quiero que salgas nuevamente embarazada porque esas ganas incontrolables que se te alborotan no son normales… - Hablaba y ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente mientras todo su rostro se sonrojaba ante la vergüenza. – Te parece poco dos y tres veces por noche… mira lo flaco que estoy y las ojeras, menos mal el duque nos dio una habitación bien alejada de la de los demás, ya en el barco… - Soltó una carcajada. – Recuerdas como nos miraban los del camarote de al lado. – Y la risa de Fabrizio hacía eco en la habitación y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Es que te quejas mucho Fabrizio, creo que hasta el capitán te escuchaba… pero ya, ¿Qué quieres hacer entre mis piernas? – Le pregunto.

- Empezando por, no es lo que te imaginas… - Dijo poniéndose de rodillas y abriendo las piernas de la joven se ubicó en el medio. – Ya verás. – Dijo agarrando las llaves y en menos de un minuto tenia medio cuerpo debajo de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces Fabri? – Pregunto la joven intentado mirar por donde se había perdido su esposo.

- Espera un segundo. – Acoto, mientras que con la punta de una de las llaves trataba de sacar unas de las tablas del parquet, lográndolo y ahí está su escondite, a pesar de tantos años se encontraba intacto, había varias cosas, una cinta de seda morada que le había robado a Fransheska y que la lloro por días, unas golosinas que ya estaban vencidas, unos poemas, unas cartas, las cuales saco y al leer el remitente las dejo en el mismo lugar, pues solo quería rescatar de su pasado lo que realmente le interesaba, lo que valía la pena, siguió buscando y ahí estaba la cajita de terciopelo azul cobalto, envuelta en una bolsa plástica para protegerla, agarro la cinta de seda, las golosinas y un pisa corbatas en oro blanco que le había regalado su abuelo Alfonzo y que lo usaba los domingos de misa. Lo único que dejo en ese lugar fueron las cartas, que tal vez el tiempo terminaría desintegrándolas o que alguien las encontrase, le daba igual.

Con cuidado salió de abajo de la cama y arrastrando el vestido de Marión que se le enredo en la cabeza, por lo que ambos rieron, al tiempo que ella se lo quitaba.

- Listo aquí esta… mira esta cinta se la robe a campanita, era su favorita y la lloro por meses y aunque le compraban docenas idénticas no las quería, estas son unas golosinas que le dará a Joshua. – Dijo y soltó la carcajada al ver la reacción en el rostro de Marión. – Está bien no se las daré. – Esto me lo regalo mi abuelo Alfonzo, un pisa corbata y se lo voy a dar a Joshua, esto sí puedo dárselo… y esto. – Dijo sacando la cajita de terciopelo de la bolsa. – Era para mi madre, se los había comprado con mis mesadas de un año, era para el día de las madres, pero recordé como eran y pues ahora será el primer regalo para mi hija. – Le hizo saber abriendo la cajita ante Marión, mostrándole unos pendientes que eran medias lunas de oro y que llevaban pequeñas incrustaciones de topacios.

- Son hermosos. – Susurro Marión quitándole cuidadosamente la cajita a Fabrizio y con la yema de uno de sus dedos acariciaba los pendientes, mientras que él tomaba asiento al lado de ella, recordando el día que los compro en una de las tantas escapadas que se daba del colegio, siempre se le hizo fácil salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto el jardinero, pero siempre conto con su complicidad, ella desvió la mirada de la caja y la anclo en su esposo que la miraba sonriente. – ¿Fabri y si no es un niña? – Pregunto sintiendo temor de que él no aceptase a un niño.

- Marión claro que será una niña, así lo siento, la he deseado demasiado, te juro que hasta la peinare le hare sus colitas, aunque no sepa aprenderé a hacerlo. – Le dijo sonriendo y ella bajo la mirada. – ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto llevando su mano y con sus dedos índice y pulgar tomo la barbilla de la rubia, para que lo mirase a los ojos.

- Tengo miedo Fabri. – Susurro al ver la mirada de desconcierto de él. – Miedo a que sea un niño y no lo quieras, además de eso pienses que es mi culpa. – Le hizo saber sintiendo el corazón brincarle en la garganta.

- Si es un niño igual lo voy a querer, lo voy a amar con todo mi corazón… y jamás te culparía por algo en lo que tuvimos que ver los dos, además tendremos oportunidades de tener a Luna cuando Dios así lo decida. – Dijo acercándose y depositándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Hace unos minutos dijiste que no volverías a embarazarme. – Le respondió sonriente.

- ¿Yo dije eso? – Pregunto mostrándose desconcertado.

- Si porque has dicho que mi ganas de hacer el amor aumentan con el embarazo y te tengo acabado… pero no dijiste que siempre eres tu quien me tienta y yo solo soy una víctima que no puede resistirse.

- ¿Eso lo dije yo? – Pregunto nuevamente y ella asintió. – Creo que estoy delirando… yo no pude haber dicho eso… - Hablaba y se acercaba a la rubia poso sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de la chica y la jalo hacia él para besarla con fervor, despertando esa adrenalina que en segundos recorrería todo su cuerpo, se apoderaría por completo y dejarlo sin voluntad. – Si solo te deseo a cada segundo y en este instante me he quedado estancado en estas ganas que se apoderaron de mí de golpe por hacerte el amor. – Susurraba contra los labios de la joven y bajaba su mano hasta uno de los senos de la chica.

- No Fabri, aquí no. – Jadeo la chica.

- ¿Qué? no te gusta la cama… es pequeña pero no será problema alguno en espacios más reducido lo hemos hecho. – Le respondió mientras su mano inquieta buscaba la manera de hurgar debajo del vestido. – Recuerdas el baño del tren, de camino a Nueva York.

- Fabriii. – Susurro con voz temblorosa. – Esto es un lugar sagrado, por favor. – Hablaba con la voz casi apagada tratando de detener las manos de Fabrizio pero es que era demasiado rápido con estas.

- Claro amor tú lo haces sagrado, no sabes lo que está pasando por mi pensamiento en este instante… eres la única chica en este lugar a la cual puedo amar… cuanto diera por regresar el pasado y que te colaras conmigo en esta habitación, donde no serias permitida, eso es muy excitante. – Murmuraba contra el cuello de Marión, para después recorrerlo con sus labios.

- No…no Fabri nos escucharan, en el tren el sonido nos ayudaba pero aquí no… no algo malo puede pasar.

- Que me expulsen, nada más… - Dijo ahogando media carcajada en el pecho de la joven, mientras una de sus manos se apoderaba de uno los muslos de la joven bajo el vestido y la otra de la cadera de ella invitándola con esto a que se sentara a ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Ya no te pueden expulsar ya no estudias aquí. – Respondió sin fuerzas para negarse y sentándose encima de él. – Pero si pueden hacernos pasar una vergüenza. – Hablaba buscando la manera de negarse mientras sus acciones decían lo contrario al estar desabotonando la camisa de Fabrizio y succionándole suavemente el mentón.

Las manos de Fabrizio debajo del vestido se apoderaban de los glúteos de la chica y subiendo para aferrarse a sus caderas, mientras se dejaba comer a besos por ella, logrando con esto que los impulsos se descontrolaran al igual que su respiración.

- Amor tendrás que volverte porque la barriga no me dejara llegar. – Le hizo saber ahogado. – Prometo ser rápido, ahora tienes que ayudarme siendo intensa. – Le indico mientras ella asentía enérgicamente y le sonreía con la respiración ahogada.

Marión se puso de pie para volverse mientras que Fabrizio hizo lo mismo para bajar rápidamente su pantalón y ropa interior, esta llegaba a los tobillos y se sentaba nuevamente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta por lo que como un resorte se puso nuevamente de pie y subió sus pantalones, al igual que Marión subía su ropa interior que apenas descendía por sus mulos y los nervios solo entorpecían sus movimientos.

- Adelante. – Respondió Fabrizio con voz trémula.

- ¿Se puede? – Pregunto Fiorella con voz tierna asomando medio cuerpo, observando a Marión sentada en la cama y a Fabrizio sentado sobre el escritorio.

- Si claro mamá pasa. – Respondió cariñosamente, tratando de cubrir con su brazo y la bufanda la protuberancia en su pantalón. – Le estaba contando a Marión algunas anécdotas vividas es esta habitación.

- Me imagino que estás entusiasmado sumergido en recuerdos, pero ya es hora de irnos ratoncito. – Le hizo saber y salió. Marión guardo las cosas en su bolso, se puso de pie y se acercó a él posando su mano en la media erección del joven y frotándola, mientras él apretaba la mandíbula.

- Vámonos ratoncito. – Le dijo sonriendo y frotando su nariz contra la de él. – Se ha frustrado tu fantasía de hacerme el amor en la habitación del colegio. – Dijo encaminándose y dejándolo perplejo pero sonriente.

- No… aun no lo veo imposible. – Dijo llegando hasta ella y entrelazando sus manos. – Cuando traigamos a Joshua buscare la manera de colarnos en esta misma habitación. – Le hizo saber mientras con su mano libre cerraba la puerta, para después encaminarse y ver que su madre iba a unos metros de distancia.

La cual los guio hasta la salida donde Joshua los esperaba en los brazos de Luciano quien conversaba aun con la madre superiora.

- ¿Revivió un poco su estancia en el colegio, Di Carlo? – Pregunto la mujer sin mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro pero su mirada brillaba.

- Si madre, ha sido un placer poder hacerlo y sobre todo visitar un lugar que tiene tanto de mi niñez y adolescencia… espero pueda seguir llenándome de gratos momentos cuando traiga a Joshua. – Le dijo y él niño que miraba a su abuela al escuchar a su padre volvió la mirada espontáneamente hacia él logrando que sus cabellos se agitasen.

- Siempre será bienvenido, gracias por venir a visitar, que Dios lo guie siempre.

- Amén madre. – Respondió haciendo una reverencia. – Ahora si debemos marcharnos. – Le hizo saber al tiempo que le tendía los brazos a Joshua, para después subir a uno de los autos junto a su esposa ya que el otro era ocupado por sus padres.

Fabrizio anclo la mirada en la estructura, sintiéndose realizado, sentía que los círculos en su vida se estaban cerrando, pero que también otros se abrían, ya que en un futuro muy cercano regresaría al instituto, pero como padre, con la responsabilidad de ser un representante y poner toda su confianza en la directora del instituto.

- Papi. – La voz de Joshua hizo que desviara la mirada del edificio y búcara la de su hijo. – Yo no quiero estudiar aquí. – Le hizo saber dejando que su voz mostrara el temor que sentía.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo Joshua? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- Es que no quiero que la madre me jale de los cabellos como lo hizo contigo. – Respondió con el miedo bailando en las pupilas.

- Joshua no es común que la madre Rumsfeld haga eso, conmigo fue un impulso porque yo me porte muy mal, me escape del colegio dejándola en un mar de angustia y con un problema que afrontar, yo merecía ese jalón de cabellos, pero a ti no te tocara. – La voz de Fabrizio era tierna, para alejar el temor de su hijo.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – Le pregunto con la mirada clavada en la de su padre.

- Te lo juro, porque sé que eres un niño tranquilo y no darás dolores de cabeza, ya veras, te vas a llevar muy bien con todos tus compañeros… aunque te soy completamente sincero si por mi fuera no estudiaras y no porque no quiera que te eduques sino porque no sé cómo hare cuando me toque dejarte aquí, creo que ahora entiendo a mi madre y se porque siempre lloraba. – Dijo sonriente y sintiendo las lágrimas de tristeza ante su inminente separación por lapsos de tiempo de su hijo.

- Entonces voy a estar bien papi, ya verás. – Dijo perdiendo el miedo y mirando el edificio en la distancia, mientras que Marión tomaba la mano de Fabrizio y cuando él la miro pudo ver que las lágrimas nadaban en los ojos de la rubia, sabía que a ella también le dolería estar lejos de su pequeño.

La majestuosa mansión lucia tal como la recordaba, intimidante, sobria y hermosa, pero en este instante carecía de aquella calidez que mostrase la última vez que la visito, por motivo del matrimonio de Neil y Vanessa; en aquella oportunidad Elisa se había encargado que luciese esplendida, pero ningún adorno podía emular la felicidad y el amor que los novios desbordaban, quizás por eso ahora le resultaba tan extraña, en esta casa se respiraba cualquier cosa menos amor. Bajo del auto ayudada por el chofer de la casa Andley, había planeado venir en compañía de Albert pero algunos compromisos de su esposo se lo habían impedido, ella aprovecho la ausencia de la tía Emilia para salir, por supuesto antes consultándolo con él, quien estuvo de acuerdo y le informo que pasaría por ella para no levantar sospechas ante la anciana; después de su visita a Elisa, el rubio y ella habían hablado con más detalle de la situación de la misma, aun no podía crecer que una mujer como la matrona de los Andley pudiese siquiera pensar en una atrocidad como la que planeaba cometer con la chica, separarla de su hijo… era sencillamente como quitarle una parte de su alma, ahora que ella también esperaba un bebé sabía lo que eso significaba, tenía menos tiempo de gestación que Elisa, pero mucho antes de saber que estaba embarazada ya añoraba a esta creatura con toda su alma y la amaba incondicionalmente, imaginar al menos un instante en no tenerla… no, la simple idea la volvía loca. Dejo libre un suspiro y se acomodó el cabello en un movimiento nervioso, aunque Albert le había dicho que Elisa no se había mostrado renuente a recibirla sino todo lo contrario le sorprendió gratamente, ellas apenas si habían intercambiado palabra, pero eso no la limitaría a hacer lo que sentía correcto, brindarle su apoyo a la sobrina de su esposo… que después de todo… también se había convertido en la suya.

- Buenos días señora Andley, que alegría tener su visita – La saludo André con una sonrisa amable, la chica era la primera mujer joven que había visitado a su patrona y por su semblante podía asegurar que no había venido con intenciones de hacerle reclamos.

- Buenos días… muchas gracias, la verdad es que llegamos hace un par de días a la ciudad vine… a visitar a Elisa, claro si está de acuerdo – Menciono intentando controlar sus nervios.

- Estoy seguro que la señora estará feliz de hacerlo, por favor acompáñeme – Contesto haciéndole un ademan, al tiempo que le ordenaba a Flavia subiese para abrir la puerta.

Fransheska sentía sus piernas temblorosas y pesadas, esta casa era una belleza sin duda alguna, pero también era fría y gris, carente de chispa, de vida; no le sorprendía que Elisa se sintiera prisionera en la misma – Pensaba mientras caminaban por el amplio corredor, vio a la chica de servicio abrir la puerta que estaba bajo llave y dio un par de golpes para anunciarse, murmuro unas palabras y espero la respuesta, después de eso miro de nuevo a Fransheska y le indico que continuase con una sonrisa amable. La castaña respondió de la misma manera respirando profundamente para calmarse, con paso seguro entro a la habitación, sus ojos de inmediato se posaron en la joven quien se encontraba de pie, lucia hermosa como siempre, con un delicado vestido amarillo y blanco, el cabello recogido en una cola que descansaba en su hombro y una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos lucían opacos, tristes.

- Buenos días Elisa… - La saludo haciendo su sonrisa más amplia, la verdad esperaba verla más acongojada, pero lucia bien y tranquila.

- Buenos días Fransheska… ¿Cómo se encuentra? Ah perdone… quizás deba llamarla tía, por favor tome asiento – Indico la pelirroja mostrándose distante pero sin ánimos de ser grosera.

- Muy bien gracias… pero por favor, puedes llamarme solo Fransheska, me gustaría más que me veas como una amiga que como una tía – Contesto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba – Te ves hermosa como siempre… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto posando su mirada en el vientre de la chica que ya era visible, mientras sonreía.

- Perfectamente, me dijo el tío que estaban esperando un bebé felicidades – Respondió, la verdad no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad ante esta visita, era evidente que la chica deseaba ser amable, pero no se tenían la suficiente confianza como para mostrarse ahora como las mejores amigas del mundo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para ser cordial, pero no sabía cómo.

- Muchas gracias, si ambos estamos muy felices… bueno yo me siento en medio de un sueño, había deseado tanto este bebé, pero seguramente tú puedes entenderlo… Elisa yo… bueno… en verdad estoy muy feliz por tu embarazo, igual recibe mis felicitaciones, sé que este no es un momento muy dichoso para ti, pero creo que la luz que te brinda ese pequeño que crece en tu vientre es maravillosa – Esbozo en un torrente de palabras y termino por callarse sin saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, ni siquiera si había sido coherente.

- Gracias… Fransheska yo solo puedo decirle que… adoro a este niño con toda mi alma y que Frederick y él me han dado la fortaleza para no dejarme morir, es el fruto del único y más grande amor que he tenido en la vida… aunque otros deseen hacerlo ver como mi peor error y mi perdición, ninguno de ellos saben nada de mí, de lo que quiero o siento, así que tampoco comprenderían lo que me embarga en este instante, tal vez usted al estar embarazada del hombre que ama pueda intentar hacerlo pero… tampoco debe sentirse obligada a ser amable conmigo solo por apoyar al tío, entendería perfectamente si se muestra al igual que la mayoría… es evidente que esta incomoda por esta situación y no quiero que se sienta comprometida de algún modo… - Decía la pelirroja quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser directa y clara en sus opiniones.

- ¡Por favor Elisa claro que no! Es decir… bueno si estoy un poco nerviosa, pero para nada incomoda, simplemente es que no hemos compartido muchas veces antes… es un poco complicado llegar aquí y mostrarme como tu mejor amiga cuando apenas nos conocemos, pero créeme que me gustaría serlo y brindarte todo mi apoyo en este momento, no hago esto solo por Albert, es también mi deseo estar aquí – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno… yo pienso lo mismo, discúlpeme si soy tan directa o peco de sincera pero es mi forma de ser, sabe me cuesta mucho confiar en las personas, siempre me costó hacerlo, incluso con mi familia así que de verdad no es necesario que venga aquí e intente entablar una amistad forzada por las circunstancias, me alegra que se haya tomado unos minutos para venir a verme – Indico en tono calmado, esperando que la chica se colocase de pie para marcharse.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente… también soy un poco desconfiada, era la única en la familia que mostraba ese defecto o virtud depende de cómo se le vea, bueno… al menos lo fui hasta que Terry llego a nuestras vidas, él lo era mucho más, pues mis padres y mi hermano son de los que confían ciegamente en las personas… así que comprendo tu estado de alarma, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido, pero te aseguro que estoy aquí ofreciéndote mi amistad de manera sincera… hagamos algo… ¿Por qué no me cuestas un poco de tu vida antes de casada? O no sé puedes contarme lo que desees, de tus hijos… incluso de Jules… - Se aventuró a decir.

- No hay mucho que contar… mi vida antes de casada no le dejara la mejor de las impresiones sobre mí, sobre mis hijos… bueno solo he compartido con Fred hasta el momento y con respecto a Jules, no es un tema que deseo tocar por ahora, los recuerdos son demasiado pero siempre terminan por echarme en cara su ausencia – Esbozo esquivando la mirada de la castaña.

- Me gustaría que me tutearas, somos contemporáneas Elisa… el hecho que me haya casado con tu tío no quiere decir que me haya hecho mayor, ni siquiera él deja que sus sobrinos lo llamen tío, dice que prefiere ser su amigo… lo mismo me gustaría ser a mí para ustedes, en especial para ti… sabes cuando mi hermano se marchó a la guerra yo también me negaba a recordarlo y buscaba distraerme con cualquier cosa, porque sentía que el hacerlo me causaba más dolor, pero no era así, por el contrario recordarlo era una manera de tenerlos cerca… - Indico viendo como los labios de la chica temblaba, estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas, ella conocía esa reacción, ya le había sucedido antes – Hagamos algo… te contare cosas de Jules que no conoces ¿Sabías que estudiamos en el mismo colegio? Bueno un par de años solamente, él estaba más avanzado que yo, pero fuimos los mejores amigos… sé que es un buen hombre y también sé que el sentimiento que comparten es sincero, lo pude ver en él y lo veo ahora en ti… él me ayudo a mi cuando Fabri se fue, sé lo importante que sería para él que tú también tuvieses alguien con quien contar, permíteme devolverle el favor… - pidió mirándola a los ojos.

Elisa dejo libre una lágrima, que limpio con rapidez y asintió apenas perceptiblemente, mirando a los ojos a la castaña, dejo ver media sonrisa comprobando que la chica era sincera, algo le decía que no perdía nada con confiar en ella, después de todo era amiga de su Jules. Fransheska le regalo una hermosa sonrisa de esas que llenaban de calidez a cualquiera, se acercó un poco más a Elisa y comenzó a relatarle como conoció al chico, estaba consciente que no podía revelar algunos detalles, pero estos no eran relevantes y no afectarían para nada la imagen de ese joven maravilloso que era y seguía siendo Jules Leblanc.

* * *

_**Toda tú eres santuario,**_

_**toda blanca;**_

_**se ha llenado tu cuerpo de designios.**_

_**Tienes la santidad de la esperanza**_

_**y la paz**_

_**generosa**_

_**de los lirios.**_

_**Toda tú eres milagro,**_

_**das tu lecho**_

_**de altas arenas**_

_**al naciente río;**_

_**enciendes en tu sangre**_

_**el claro fuego **_

_**y con tu carne pueblas el vacío. **_

_**Toda tu,**_

_**fervorosa, **_

_**temerosa,**_

_**frente a tu propio territorio vivo,**_

_**junto a los ventanales de tu alma,**_

_**bajo la blanca sombra de tu espíritu.**_

_**Toda tú,**_

_**niña,**_

_**blanca,**_

_**inmaculada,**_

_**santificada en el minuto limpio;**_

_**más mujer que la tierra,**_

_**más fecunda,**_

_**innumerable y grave**_

_**como un libro.**_

_**Cimiento de las horas,**_

_**silenciosa;**_

_**vértice de mi amor,**_

_**toda camino,**_

_**toda**_

_**inmanchable altura,**_

_**toda tiempo, **_

_**inflamada de vida,**_

_**toda**_

_**río.**_

_**Toda tú. Manuel Arce.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	225. capitulo 65

**Holaaaa queridísimas lectoras, aquí con un nuevo capítulo, tratando de publicar lo más pronto posible, esperamos que el fin de semana haya sido extraordinario y que el inicio de esta semana haya sido lleno de energías. **

**En el capítulo pasado, ya ven que Jules no le está jugando la suerte a favor, tal vez era lo mejor ya que viajar con alguien enfermo, no es sano para él ya que se trae las defensas bajas y el chico tenia o tiene pulmonía y entonces si se nos va para mejor vida el francés, ya encontrara otra manera de viajar en otro momento. **

**Esperamos que este capítulo les guste, pues salen Candy y Terry!**

**Feliz día!**

**Abrazos a todas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 65**

**Si tuviera que elegir entre la luz de la mañana y la luz de su mirada**

**cuando se mete aquí en mi alma.**

* * *

La brisa de la tarde entraba a la habitación moviendo suavemente las cortinas, el aire estaba comenzando a enfriar por lo que la castaña se colocó de pie y cerró las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza, pero dejando las cortinas abiertas, regreso a la silla que ocupaba en medio de risas, dejo libre un suspiro sintiéndose realmente aliviada y feliz, aunque había llegado con todas las esperanzas de un acercamiento con la sobrina de su esposo, no pensó que en solo dos horas estarían compartiendo de esta manera, después del almuerzo el pequeño Frederick había pedido ver a su madre, así que su niñera lo trajo hasta la habitación, ahora se encontraba sobre la alfombra jugando con unos cubos de colores que la castaña le había llevado, estos tenían dibujos de los pájaros que habitaban la selva amazónica, había comprado varios pensando en todos los sobrinos pequeños de Albert y también en el ingenioso Joshua.

- Creo que le han gustado mucho… gracias Fransheska – Menciono Elisa mirando al niño quien delineaba con sus pequeños dedos la imagen de una guacamaya.

- No es nada Elisa, en cuanto los vi quede encantada con ellos… los realizan los mismos habitantes de las comunidades, son muy hábiles con las manualidades – Comento con una sonrisa.

- Entonces Fabrizio le temía a Jules… - Susurro la pelirroja dejando ver media sonrisa.

- Bueno… según él no, pero yo sé que si... cada vez que mis padres pasaban por mí al colegio, ya Fabrizio venía con ellos, pero jamás se acercó a saludar a Jules, solo fruncía el ceño cuando nos veía despedirnos y pasaba varios minutos con mala cara… era insufriblemente celoso, aun teniendo la certeza que solo éramos amigos, pues en ese entonces yo nada más tenía ojos para Ángelo Lombardi… el mejor amigo de Fabrizio a quien conocía desde toda la vida, pero este era mayor que Fabri por dos años y solo me veía como a una niña… la verdad creo que mi hermano le había prohibido siquiera mirarme – Contesto con una sonrisa al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, sumida en sus recuerdos – Y sospecho que lo mismo ocurrió con la pobre Alexandra quien era hermana de Ángelo y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Fabrizio… bueno digo enamorada porque en ella si se notaba, lo mío no fue más que una ilusión, el amor es otra cosa… es mucho más profundo, complejo, vital y maravilloso, puedes reconocerlo en cuanto lo tienes – Agrego mirando a la chica a los ojos y esta asentía en respuesta.

- Te entiendo… yo nunca me había enamorado… había tenido ilusiones como cualquier adolescente, primero fue mi primo Anthony… él murió en un accidente siendo muy joven aun y con el tiempo todo se fue desvaneciendo, después cuando entre al colegio… pues… me encapriche con Terry – Confeso desviando su mirada.

- ¿Terry? ¿Mi primo? – Pregunto la castaña sin poder evitarlo.

- Si… bueno todo fue muy diferente a lo que sentí por Anthony, yo solo quería atraer su atención a como diera lugar, la verdad solo lo hacía para fastidiar a Candy pues en el fondo sabía que una relación con él era imposible, ambos tenemos caracteres fuertes, somos vanidosos, orgullos y queremos ser los que tienen la razón en todo y siempre… sin embargo lo veía como un reto o algo parecido, deseaba tenerlo junto a mí, pero él no tenía ojos para nadie más que Candy… nuevamente ella se roba la atención de todos como siempre hacia y eso me molestaba muchísimo, creo que no es un secreto para ti que nuestra relación no es la mejor, apenas si nos hablamos por cortesía… y aunque las cosas han cambiado no creo que vayamos a ser las mejores amigas después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, sin embargo ya no le guardo rencor, he llegado a comprender que jamás la odie como pensaba… cuando una es una chica y se mueve en un medio como el nuestro es tan difícil complacerlos a todos… a tus padres, tus amigas, tus familiares… es sumamente agotador – Expreso con la mirada perdida en el jardín, sin siquiera poner cuidado en sus palabras, solo las dejo salir y nada más.

- Sé a lo que te refieres… y no te juzgo por ello, creo que es imposible que todos pensemos de la misma manera, yo le tengo mucho aprecio a Candy, es una chica muy especial… pero no es perfecta, ella también ha cometido muchos errores Elisa, todos en algún momento lo hemos hecho, pero eso no te hace ser una mala persona y tú no lo eres… muestra de ello es este hermoso niño que tienes y haber enamorado a mi mejor amigo, lo que Jules vio en ti no fue solamente tu belleza… eso te lo puedo asegurar, tenía a casi todas las chicas del colegio a sus pies, muchas de ellas tan hermosas que parecían unas esculturas… pero si él no se enamoró de ellas fue porque algo les falta y ese algo lo tienes tú – Indico con una sonrisa.

- Cada uno tenemos algo que nos hace especial para esa persona, él también lo tenía para mí, lo que siento por Jules no podrá jamás compararse con lo que sentí tiempo atrás por Anthony o por Terruce, aquellos solo fueron quimeras, mientras que Jules es lo más real y hermoso que tengo – Esbozo con la mirada brillante y sintiendo su corazón latir lleno de esperanzas y felicidad cada vez que recordaba al chico de esta manera, dejo libre un suspiro mirando a la castaña – Un ejemplo de ello eres tú también… creo que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba que el tío desposara a una chica tan joven, siempre se mostró tan serio, centrado y exigente para buscar esposa… en realidad ni siquiera la buscaba, la tía lo tenía loco, lo presionaba todo el tiempo para que se decidiera a formar una familia pero él no cedía… debo confesar que cuando te vi pensé "Pero si es una chiquilla, parece hasta menor que yo" – Indico sonriendo y Fransheska emulo su gesto.

- Yo tampoco pensaba enamorarme de alguien diez años mayor que yo… bueno aunque esos son los años que mi padre le lleva a mi madre y ellos son una pareja maravillosa, sin embargo yo esperaba a un chico dos o tres años mayor… alguien que compartiese conmigo todas mis locuras, mis fantasías, mis deseos de soñar y ser libre, un hombre que me brindase seguridad y apoyo, un aventurero que no le tuviese miedo a arriesgarse… en quien pudiese confiar y todo eso lo encontré en Albert… he encontrado mucho más que eso y ahora ya no podría imaginar una vida sin él – Expreso con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos grises – Supongo que él tampoco se imaginaba compartir su vida con una chica diez años menor, en realidad no lo esperaba pues me lo ha confesado en algunas ocasiones… pero al igual que hice yo, él encontró en mi lo que buscaba, eso me hace verdaderamente feliz, el amor es así Elisa… llega cuando menos te lo esperabas y rebasa todas tus expectativas, no es algo que se planea o se aprende con el tiempo, llega en un instante se adueña de todo tu ser y ya no tienes escapatoria… por eso jamás podría juzgarte a ti o Jules por haberse enamorado, en primer lugar porque no soy quien para hacerlo y en segundo porque la única locura que merece la pena en esta vida es el amor – Sentencio mirando los ojos miel de la pelirroja que se habían humedecido.

- Jamás he pensado que lo que ocurrió entre Jules y yo haya sido un pecado… aunque muchos se empeñen en rebajarlo de una y mil formas, sé que no actuamos de manera correcta y que yo incumplí las promesas que le hice a Frank… pero ¿Cómo podía mantener unas promesas hechas sin amor? Unas promesas vacías y que para mí no significaron nada… que en realidad, siento como si jamás las hubiese pronunciado… lo único que recuerdo de ese día es lo desgraciada que me sentía y las ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de allí – Menciono con los ojos en los de la chica.

- Yo… creo que no hubiese soportado tanto estando en tu lugar Elisa, tienes una gran fortaleza para haber vivido todo este tiempo junto a un hombre que no amas, para cumplirle como su esposa… - Dijo sin poder evitarlo y se estremeció internamente al recordar lo que hubiese sido de ella si aquella bestia de Enzo Martoglio se hubiese salido con la suya.

- Hasta ahora eres la única que se ha puesto en mi lugar en ese aspecto Fransheska, mi madre y la tía abuela solo han venido a juzgarme, ninguna ha intentado comprender porque actué como lo hice… yo apenas era una chica, tenía tu edad cuando me casaron con Frank Wells, no estaba preparada para un matrimonio y menos con un hombre como él… es cierto que se desvivía por complacerme en cuanto capricho material se me antojara, que era atento y detallista conmigo, pero fue cambiando o quizás yo abrí los ojos, comencé a darme cuenta que siempre me dejaba de lado y ponía en primer lugar sus negocios, antes que Jules apareciera eso no me importaba mucho, por el contrario lo agradecía… buscaba estar lo más alejada de él, sentía que lo odiaba y el que estuviese ocupado en sus empresas me daba a mí un poco de libertad – Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro para después continuar – Pero las atenciones que me ofrecía Jules me hicieron ver que yo… realmente nunca le importe a Frank, él nunca se esmeró por conocerme, solo deseaba una esposa que le diese hijos y llevase las riendas de su hogar, pero jamás se acercó a mí en plan de amigos, éramos unos desconocidos que compartían un lecho, una mesa, un auto y que debían mostrar ante todos que eran el matrimonio perfecto… todo eso que dices que has encontrado junto a mi tío… yo sencillamente nunca lo vi en ese que era mi esposo ante la sociedad, está bien, yo tuve mucha culpa en todo esto, no me anime a buscarlo en un principio… pero después lo intente Fransheska, quizás por remordimiento quería ofrecerle a él una relación mejor, ser una amiga y una compañera… pero no valió de nada, Frank es como es y nada puede hacer que cambie su actitud – Agrego con la mirada triste nuevamente – Lo que más me ha dolido de todo esto es que esté utilizando a Fred para amenazarme, cuando mi hijo no le ha importado, no estuvo junto a él cuando nos dieron el diagnostico de su trastorno, tenía una reunión muy importante que atender y yo estaba junto a Neil, así que no era necesaria su presencia… - Dejo libre un sollozo y se limpió con rapidez una lagrima – Fue Jules quien estuvo a mi lado, fue él quien me brido su apoyo, quien me aseguro que todo estaría bien y que mi hijo lograría superar esto… siempre fue mi fortaleza y aun lo sigue siendo, no me voy a rendir… no dejare que Frank gane, seguiré luchando tanto como sea necesario para darle a mis hijos la vida que se merecen – Sentencio con seguridad mientras apoyaba una mano en su vientre y su mirada se encontraba fija en Frederick.

- Cuenta conmigo para conseguirlo Elisa… yo también deseo que tus niños y tú tengan una vida feliz, así como deseo que la tenga Jules, eso solo podrá ser una realidad si los dos están juntos… no debemos hablar aquí de lo que Albert ha planeado para evitar que llegue a los oídos equivocados pero créeme es la mejor solución que podemos tener por ahora… ya después hallaremos como liberarte de Frank Wells definitivamente – Expuso la castaña tomándole la mano para brindarle su apoyo y hacerle ver que debía confiar en ellos.

- Gracias… yo… la verdad no sé cómo agradecer que se interesen tanto por mí, como agradecerle al tío que haya suspendido su viaje… de verdad lo lamento mucho, Archie es un chismoso no pudo haberse quedado en silencio unos meses más – Menciono un poco apenada.

- Archie no nos dijo nada… bueno no hasta el día que regresamos cuando se reunió con George y con Albert, la verdad es que nosotros habíamos regresado para pasar unos días aquí antes de tomar un barco hacia Europa, por fortuna lo hicimos para enterarnos de todo esto y así poder brindarte nuestra ayuda… teníamos planeado visitar algunas islas del caribe pero debido a mi estado decidimos dejarlo así… acordamos que era lo más conveniente pues los primeros meses son los más delicados, aunque yo me he sentido perfectamente, de no ser porque vi la prueba de embarazo y por la somnolencia que tengo últimamente pensaría que el niño que llevo en mi vientre es imaginario, no ha habido náuseas, ni mareos, ni desmayos… nada de eso, el doctor que me vio ayer dice que suele suceder de manera muy esporádica, pero que no debo preocuparme que todo está normal… por lo tanto no debes disculparte por nada – Señalo con una sonrisa.

- Pensé que mi primo le había escrito al tío… hasta donde tenía entendido su viaje de bodas se llevaría casi medio año, me sentía de verdad muy apenada… e incómoda también, es que nunca me ha gustado depender de los demás, siempre me he bastado sola para resolver mis problemas solo que estos me sobre pasan – Acoto recibiendo uno de los cubos que su hijo le entregaba – Por cierto yo tampoco he tenido muchos síntomas, es algo extraño pues con Frederick estuve los primeros meses en cama, las náuseas eran espantosas, los mareos constantes y me embargaba una debilidad que apenas me permitía levantarme para tomar un poco de sol y cambiarme de ropa, sin embargo con este bebé todo ha sido distinto… el embarazo ha sido sumamente tranquilo – Indico acariciando con suavidad su vientre.

- Pienso que tu bebé es muy considerado y comprende que ya estás pasando por momentos muy difíciles como para que él te lo haga aún más, seguramente desea ser para ti solo felicidad – Esbozo ella con una sonrisa – Y supongo que Anthony deseaba seguir recorriendo Latinoamérica y por eso se está portando tan bien, para ver si nos animamos a continuar, algo me dice que le gustara viajar tanto como a sus padres – Agrego con la mirada brillante.

- ¿Anthony? ¿Lo llamaras Anthony? – Inquirió Elisa sorprendida y emocionada.

- Si… bueno si es un niño y estoy segura que lo será, Albert se sintió muy feliz cuando se lo comente y mí me encanta ese nombre, es muy bonito y deseo honrar a quien lo llevo – Contesto.

- Es un hermoso detalle de tu parte… yo nunca pensé en colocárselo a Fred cuando me entere que lo esperaba, quizás porque en ese entonces no era la mujer más feliz… y después no se me ocurrió, no quise asociarlo con lo que era mi vida, a lo mejor por la mezcla de recuerdos que me traía – Menciono sintiéndose extraña al recordar – Y bueno… ahora no sé qué nombre le daré al bebé, también deseo que sea un niño, que tenga los ojos y la sonrisa de Jules, en realidad que sea idéntico a él – Indico y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Yo… bueno lo he soñado… incluso antes de quedar embarazada y es idéntico a Albert, por eso estoy tan segura que será un varón, sé que puede sonar absurdo pero… bueno es lindo imaginarlo así y cuando vi las fotografías de Anthony sentí que el nombre era aún más apropiado para él, así que desde entonces lo llamo de esa manera y le hablo todo el tiempo – Confeso con una sonrisa.

- Es hermosa esa conexión que existe entre nosotras y la pequeña vida que crece en nuestro interior, Frederick fue mi salvación cuando sentía que mi vida no valía nada y ahora este pequeño o pequeña a la cual debo escogerle nombre, ha sido una luz en medio de tantas tinieblas, por él he sacado fuerzas de donde no las tenía… yo también le hablo, Fransheska así que no tiene nada de absurdo hacerlo, quizás algunos piensen que estamos locas, pero quienes han tenido esta bendición saben que no es así – Esbozo con la mirada brillante, su semblante había cambiado por completo y era gracias a la presencia de la castaña allí.

Continuaron con la conversación y un tema las llevo a otro, Fransheska tan entusiasmada como estaba comenzó a hacer bromas sobre las caras de la tía Emilia y la madre de la chica si las llegasen a descubrir hablándoles a sus bebés; la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a imaginarlas y aún más al saber la rabieta que agarrarían al ver con cuanto amor y felicidad ella espera a su hijo. En ese momento un suave golpe en la puerta las hizo volver hacia esta en medio de risas, la dueña de la casa dio la orden para que entrasen y segundos después su tío lo hacía con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Elisa… - Se acercó para saludarla depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica quien lucía mucho más animada que el día anterior.

-Buenas tardes tío… Albert – Se corrigió al recordar que él prefería que lo llamaran así.

- Buenas tardes amor – Lo saludo Fransheska colocándose de pie para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su esposo y dedicarle una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te fue? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Buenas tardes princesa, bien… todo está en orden en la empresa, nos tomó más tiempo la reunión con los abogados que llevan tu caso… - Contesto mirando primero a Fransheska y después a Elisa quien le indico con un ademan que tomase asiento, una vez que lo hizo el rubio continuo – A tu primo Archie se le ocurrió una idea en medio de bromas con dos compañeros de la universidad, que si bien no está mal… es un poco difícil de conseguir, después de contarles el episodio que tuve ayer con Frank y decirle el grado de desfachatez que este mostro, ellos dijeron que estaba loco y que pretendía que todo el mundo viviese en su mismo mundo de mentiras… - Acoto mirando a Elisa quien se tornó seria, así que opto por continuar – Plantearon utilizar como argumento contra Frank Wells la demencia senil, eso se ha utilizado muchas veces… sobre todo en las peleas por herencias, algunas veces con validez y otras solo han sido artimañas, el problema aquí es que necesitaríamos de varios testigos para utilizarlo como prueba, entre ellos… familiares cercanos a ambos, amigos, personal de confianza de la casa y la empresa – Comento el rubio.

- Nadie va a atestiguar en contra de Frank tío… además no olvide que él posee pruebas en mi contra, en cuanto se sienta amenazado no dudara en sacarlas a la luz y hacer que me quiten la custodia de Frederick… - Decía Elisa cuando él la interrumpió.

- Esos detalles también se evaluaron, el primer golpe lo darías tú introduciendo la demanda de divorcio, si él alega infidelidad para quitarte a tu hijo, nosotros lo declararemos incompetente para hacerse cargo de él alegando la demencia, el estado no le dejara a un niño a un hombre cuya estabilidad mental esta en entre dicho – Indico mirándola.

- Albert pero… creo que Frank debería someterse a varias pruebas con psicólogos que avale un tribunal, si estos llegan a declararlo sano Elisa podría perderlo todo… bueno estaría separada de él, pero los derechos sobre su hijo quedarían anulados, pienso que es algo un poco arriesgado – Indico la chica que tenía un poco de conocimiento, gracias al tiempo que compartió con Edith recientemente y donde esta hablaba de las leyes a toda hora.

- Eso sería el único riesgo que correríamos pero… es posible que el viento sople a nuestro favor, la actitud de Frank es realmente desquiciada, mantenerte aquí encerrada es nuestra mayor prueba, el doctor que lleva tu embarazado podría testificar a tu favor, me ha contado Archie que se siente frustrado e impotente al ver como tu esposo te trata… creo que algunos de los empleados de la casa también estarían de tu lado, los familiares sabes que sobramos quienes nos pongamos de tu parte… es algo que te libraría de ese hombre absolutamente Elisa, incluso desde el punto legal, podrías irte a Europa y comenzar una nueva vida allá… - Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro, pues lo que tenía que decir no era sencillo, no es fácil sembrar esperanzas y luego aclarar que existen limitaciones – Sin embargo un proceso así se llevaría mucho tiempo… meses, tal vez un año y eso es lo que menos tenemos, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría tener en mis manos la solución que te saque de todo esto sin tener que exponerte a un escándalo o en menos tiempo, pero no puedo mentirte Elisa… las cosas no son tan sencillas… - Hablaba cuando la chica lo detuvo.

- No tiene por qué angustiarse… yo estoy completamente clara de mi situación y de verdad le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo, yo misma le he dado mil vueltas a este asunto, no hago más que pensar y pensar… no hay salidas tío, al menos no una que no implique riesgos… su idea de sacarme del país y enviarme lejos junto a Jules es tal vez la más viable, pero le aseguro que no pondré un pie fuera de esta casa sin Fred… - Decía y esta vez el rubio no la dejo proseguir.

- No he pensado que algo así suceda Elisa, cuando hablo de sacarte de aquí también incluyo a tu hijo en todo esto, no sería capaz de apartarte de él, por eso la idea que han tenido Archie y sus amigos aunque tentadora me parece demasiado arriesgada, además que lo que deseamos en estos momentos es algo que sea rápido, en cuanto nos pongamos en contacto con Jules Leblanc este puede estar llegando a América a finales de año si logra encontrar boleto cosa que es muy difícil por las fechas o a finales de enero del próximo, una vez que él esté aquí lo demás será cuestión de planear el momento perfecto para sacarte de la casa, creo que sería conveniente dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco para que Frank se confié, por lo menos ya no tendrás a la tía molestándote, ella pensaba viajar a Europa y aplazo su viaje, pero quizás pueda convencerla que se tome un tiempo para descansar, mantenerla alejada también – Indico el chico y se acercó a ella para tomarle una mano – Debes confiar en nosotros, no dejaremos que te arrebaten a ninguno de tus hijos Elisa… hoy hable con Neil y está feliz con la noticia de su traslado, también hice los arreglos para que viniese con su esposa, todos estaremos aquí para apoyarte – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- Debes estar tranquila Elisa y evita angustiarte que no es bueno en tu estado, sé que es un poco difícil, pero en estos caso la paciencia en nuestro mejor aliado, por el momento yo vendré a verte siempre para hacerte compañía mientras tu hermano y Vanessa se instalan en la ciudad… es más, propongo hablar con Frank para que nos permita salir una tarde a hacer algunas compras, eso te ayudara a distraerte, podemos decirle que debes comprar los regalos de Fred y de paso le compramos algo al bebé ¿Te parece? – Inquirió Fransheska con una sonrisa.

- La verdad… dudo que eso pueda darse Fransheska, él no me dejara salir de este lugar, si ni siquiera me deja bajar al jardín, seguramente encargara a una de las empleadas o a mi madre para que compre los juguetes de Frederick – Contesto con desgano.

- Le diremos que te envié con los guardaespaldas, incluso que lo hagas sola sin llevar a Fred… sabe que no escaparas sin llevarte a tu hijo, Fransheska tiene razón Elisa, necesitas salir y tomar un poco de aire, te ves pálida y muy delgada, eso no es adecuado por tu embarazo, yo mismo me hago responsable ante él – Menciono el rubio al ver que las ilusiones de su esposa se venían al piso, sabía que Fran solo deseaba colaborar y hacerle esto menos difícil a la chica.

- No lo sé… me parece imposible que Frank acceda, pero supongo que no se pierde nada con intentar verdad… hace meses que no respiro aire puro, que no siento la luz del sol… me haría muy feliz salir y dar una vuelta por la ciudad – Esbozo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

- Bien… entonces déjamelo a mí, yo me encargare de hablar con Frank Wells – Indico la castaña con una sonrisa efusiva, Albert se volvió a mirarla para decirle algo pero ella no lo dejo – Lo hare yo… después del encuentro que ustedes dos tuvieron dudo que él desee colaborar contigo, no debes preocuparte por nada… yo sé defenderme – Agrego con decisión y después se acercó a Elisa para darle un abrazo mientras sonreía.

La pelirroja lo recibió como muestra de su sincero agradecimiento para con la chica, mientras Albert las observaba sintiéndose cada vez más esperanzado, todo parecía oscuro y demasiado complicado, pero había una luz y mientras esta existiese no dejaría que se apagara. Continuaron compartiendo con Elisa y con el pequeño Fred a quien Albert también le había llevado unos juguetes, que lo ayudarían con su problema de habla, la habitación se llenó de risas unas vez más mientras los tres jugaban con el niño y Elisa intentaba nombrar a las aves de los cubos de colores, siendo observada por los esposos con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que se sentía realmente feliz entre estas paredes, los días en el palacio de su padre en Oxford pasaban volando en un ambiente de alegría que no había presenciado nunca antes, los salones y los jardines se llenaban de las risas de todos los presentes en la casa, comenzaba a creer que aquellos años de soledad, tristezas, dolor y humillaciones, que había vivido en este lugar, solo habían sido una espantosa pesadilla; por extraño que pudiese parecer ya no le guardaba rencor a Katrina, ni a sus hermanos varones, no tenía nada que ver el hecho que ahora estuviesen muertos, él sencillamente había aprendido a perdonar, a valorar a las personas y las cosas que son verdaderamente importantes, después de todo lo ocurrido, de estar lejos de la mujer que amaba y de ser consciente de todo lo que ella sufrió al creerlo perdido, lo último que deseaba era malgastar su tiempo en odios y reproches que no lo llevarían a ningún lado ni borrarían su pasado, por el contrario si seguía aferrándose a ese viejo resentimiento el único afectado seria él – Pensaba esto mientras su mirada se paseaba por los presentes en el salón, mostrando una sonrisa al ver como su padre y Luciano - Su tío, debía acostumbrarse a llamarlo de ese modo… cuando los dos se empeñaban en enseñarle a Joshua nuevas estrategias de ajedrez – De pronto su mirada fue atraída por Candy que lo observaba fijamente con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la de él se hizo más amplia, se acercó hasta el ventanal donde se encontraba la rubia apoyada, sus miradas se fundieron la una en la otra y como si su amor tuviese el poder para llevarlos a un mundo donde solo ellos habitaban, todo lo demás desapareció.

La chica acaricio la mejilla de Terry ahogándose en los ojos azules y maravillosos como el mar, sintiendo su corazón latir lleno de emoción, era increíble que aun después de todo este tiempo, de todo lo vivido juntos, él aun tuviese ese poder para hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciese con tan solo tenerlo cerca, que su pecho dejara libre una antología de suspiros al sentir su tacto tibio y suave, como este que le brindaba cuando entrelazaba su mano con la de ella y hacer que su corazón se desbocara cuando se las llevaba unidas a los labios y besaba su dorso, con tanta ternura, con tanta devoción; sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante.

- Te amo… - Susurro el castaño con los labios pegados en su mano, mirándola a los ojos, feliz al ver ese hermoso brillo que los hacia lucir aún más sublimes – Mi inspiración… mi hermosa Julieta… la reina de mi vida, mi todo… eres mi todo Candy, nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo, quiero verte enamorada y feliz siempre, cada instante… – Agrego depositando un par de besos más en el dorso.

- Yo nunca me voy a cansar de escucharlo mi amor… y enamorada de ti lo estaré siempre, cada día me enamoras más Terry, justo ahora me tienes completamente hechizada… creo que usted también se han ganado ese apodo esposo mío, me tienes completamente rendida a ti, estas prendido en mi alma, tu hogar será mi corazón y el mío será el tuyo… eres mi lugar, mi momento y mi estado perfecto, solo tú… - Susurro acariciando con su mano libre la mejilla del chico, luego bajo hasta su pecho y la poso allí donde su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como lo hacía el suyo.

- Ven conmigo – Le pidió él, dándole un beso en la mejilla cargado de ternura. Ella asintió mostrando una sonrisa tímida, consciente de lo que implicaba esa petición por el brillo en los ojos zafiros, Terry le apretó la mano para hacerla sentir confiada y se volvió para hablarle a los presentes en el salón – Candy y yo saldremos a dar un paseo… tomar un poco de aire fresco le hará bien, regresaremos para el almuerzo – Indico él chico mostrándose absolutamente tranquilo.

- Tío Terry… ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Creo que ya podría derrotar al campeón mundial con las… las… ¿Cómo es que se llaman tío Manuelle? – Pregunto el chiquillo volviese al rubio.

- Estrategias Joshua y aun te falta mucho… el ajedrez es un juego muy complicado, mejor continua haciéndole caso a tu abuelo y al señor Richard, mira que siendo hombres tan ocupados deberías agradecer que estén enseñándote – Respondió el teniente con su acostumbrado tono.

- Pero… - Intento una vez más.

- Por nosotros no hay problema en que nos acompañes Joshua – Menciono Terry sin tener más escapatoria, dejaría sus planes para después pero no le haría un desaire a su sobrino.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Eres genial tío! – Exclamo bajando de la silla donde se encontraba.

- ¿Ah, ahora él es genial? Se suponía que el único genial aquí era yo – Indicó Fabrizio intentando parecer acongojado pero en sus ojos brillaba una sonrisa.

- Bueno papi… los dos son geniales… - Decía y al ver las caras de su abuelo, de tu tío abuelo duque y de su tío Manuelle, dejo libre un suspiro – La verdad… todos son geniales – Expreso mostrando una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos topacios, provocando las carcajadas de todos.

- Joshua si aparte de la medicina desear tener otra profesión la de político te quedaría de maravilla – Menciono Manuelle con media sonrisa al ver el ingenio de su sobrino, eso hizo que todos rieran de nuevo ante la acotación del rubio, pues estaba en lo cierto.

- A ver pequeño bribón, mejor hagamos algo… descansemos del ajedrez un momento y vayamos a comer galletas con leche ¿Te parece? Después podemos ir a pasear por el jardín esta tarde, es más propongo que hagamos un picnic y tú me puedes ayudar a preparar algunas de las cosas que llevaremos ¿A ver qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? – El padre inquirió mostrándole una idea más tentadora a su hijo, al ver como este casi frustra los planes de su primo… conocía muy bien lo que ese intercambio de miradas y de palabras susurradas que tuvo con Candy significaban, no en vano se parecían tanto físicamente y aunque su actitud relajada intento ocultar su desilusión cuando acepto la compañía de Joshua, él podía ver la tensión en sus hombros y también cierto sonrojo en la chica, al tiempo que rogaba que nadie se diese cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

- ¿Le colocaremos azúcar a la leche? – Pregunto Joshua mirándolo fijamente.

- Joshua… - Intento reprenderlo Marion, al ver que se aprovechaba de la situación.

- Por supuesto… pero solo un poco para que mami no nos regañe – Susurro haciéndole un guiño.

- Bien… trato hecho, te ayudo… tío Terry y tía Candy pueden ir buscando un lugar para hacer el picnic – Menciono emocionado girándose hacia estos.

- Claro Joshua… tienes nuestra palabra, buscaremos el lugar más bonito ¿Verdad amor? – Inquirió Candy con una hermosa sonrisa mirando a su esposo.

- El mejor de todos… puede que nos lleve media mañana pero será perfecto – Indico sonriendo.

- Bueno, entonces no se diga más… nuestro almuerzo será un picnic familiar – Sentencio Richard colocándose de pie con una sonrisa.

Se había mantenido en silencio solo observando como Terruce y Fabrizio compartían y se las ingeniaban para que Joshua quedara satisfecho con la propuesta, era como ver a un par de hermanos, lo hacía tan feliz esta relación que se había establecido entre ellos… su hijo necesitaba de esto y cuanto lamentaba que no hubiese conseguido tenerlo años atrás con sus hermanos Richard y Noah, que la maldad y el egoísmo de Katrina nunca le permitió a sus hijos tener la unión que les correspondía, esa que les hubiese evitado tanto dolor y resentimiento a los tres. Después de eso, todos asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo ante la idea de hacer una comida en el jardín, sería como una especie de despedida ya que los italianos partían al día siguiente hacia Francia y de allí a Italia, pues tenían planeado pasar las fiestas allá.

- Espero que el lugar sea estupendo y no quede al final de la propiedad… tienes tres horas para encontrarlo – Susurro Fabrizio a su primo cuando salían del salón de juegos del duque.

- ¿Tres? Me hubiese gustado tener más… - Esbozo Terry al ver la sonrisa y la mirada cargada de picardía de su primo, ya sabía de donde había sacado Joshua el ingenio, a este no se le pasaba nada por alto y estaba casi seguro que conocía el motivo real de ese paseo. Se encogió de hombros al ver el asombro en el rostro de Fabrizio, riendo para sus adentros, aunque este lo intento disimular – Veras es que la propiedad es muy amplia y hermosa en toda su extensión, no hay un lugar de ella que no me guste… decidirme por uno es sencillamente imposible, sin embargo no me queda más remedio que escoger uno en tres horas ¿No es así? – Pregunto una vez más.

- Justamente, así que te recomiendo que no pierdas más tiempo, después de tres horas no podré controlar a Joshua y te digo por experiencia propia no hay nadie más indicado para ser inoportuno cuando desea… - Susurraba en tono cómplice sin notar que Marion y Candy se acercaban a ellos.

- Existe alguien más… tu mamá ratoncito – Esbozo en apenas un murmullo Marion al oído de su esposo, quien quedó pasmado y sin darle tiempo a hablar salió casi corriendo hacia la cocina, sonrojada por su cometario, pero Fabri siempre le hacía bromas de este tipo y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de oro no la dejaría pasar.

- ¡Marion Violet! Deja que te alcance…– La amenazo en un susurro, para no delatarse delante de su primo, su esposa lo había sorprendido ciertamente.

Sin embargo Terry pudo notar con claridad la actitud de ambos y escucho las palabras de Marion, al principio se mostró totalmente ignorante de ese intercambio entre los jóvenes, pero termino por dejar libre una carcajada y al ver que Fabrizio lo miraba con el ceño fruncido solo alzo las manos en un gesto de inocencia absoluta, pero al ver que Candy estaba aguantando la risa no pudo seguir conteniendo la de él y la dejo libre de nuevo; a su primo no le quedó más remedio que sonreír también bajando la cabeza y negando con esta, al ser consciente que había pasado de victimario a víctima y nada menos que a manos de su esposa. Al fin los jóvenes esposos se despidieron después de subir a su habitación por un par de abrigos, aunque el sol brillaba en lo algo del cielo, el aire estaba bastante fresco y en el estado de la rubia los cuidados debían ser mayores, salieron de la propiedad rumbo a las riveras del rio que atravesaba la misma; Terruce la guiaba llevándola de la mano al tiempo que le contaba alguna anécdota libre de penas y dolores que hubiese ocurrido en esos lugares, como por ejemplos sus primeros paseos con Teodora.

Tres horas después los jóvenes se encontraban en un espléndido paisaje a pocos metros del rio y bastante cerca de la casa, justo a un lado del puente que formaba parte del camino de la entrada principal. Después de haber abandonado aquel, que fue mucho más hermoso que este, mas secreto y alejado, llenándolos de tranquilidad y libertad, donde compartieron entre caricias, besos, sonrisas y palabras de amor un momento de intimidad, en el cual solo ellos podían ser protagonistas, luchando por no quedarse dormidos y terminar por ser descubiertos por alguien de la casa.

A los pocos minutos vieron cómo se acercaban sus familiares, cargando cestas repletas de comidas, manteles, abrigos y muchas cosas más que le servirían para pasar un momento agradable al aire libre; Marion se veía radiante caminando de la mano de su esposo, mientras Joshua corría sintiéndose libre en la amplia extensión, sus padres y sus tíos también se notaban más relajados y sonrientes, Eleonor y Fiorella llevaban a los gemelos en brazos, mientras Dominique ayudaba al niño con su conejo, incluso los esposos Laroche se habían unido a ellos para compartir y disfrutar del picnic, Flammy casi había superado los malestares del embarazo y ahora mostraba otro semblante, hasta se podía decir que tanto ella como el teniente sonreían con más frecuencia.

- Te has lucido Terry… escogiste un lugar muy lindo – Comento Fabrizio admirando el mismo.

- Gracias, la verdad como te dije no fue difícil toda la propiedad tiene una belleza sin igual… pero no perdamos más tiempo, organicemos todos para que podamos almorzar, me muero de hambre – Menciono el castaño tomando una de las cesta para ayudar a su primo.

- No lo dudo… - Indico este sonriendo y lo ayudo colocando una manta.

Marion y Candy se dispusieron a acomodar varias mantas, para que todos estuviesen cómodos, al tiempo que Eleonor y Fiorella quienes les habían entregado los bebés a sus respectivos esposos, les colaboraban colocando también unos cojines, después de quince minutos todo estaba listo, dieron gracias por los alimentos y se dispusieron a degustarlos, entre bromas, comentarios alegres y muestras de amor por las parejas, en realidad más por Candy y Terry, ya que Marion debido a su carácter se seguía mostrando renuente a dar muestras de cariño efusivas delante de las demás personas y que decir de la enfermera y el teniente quienes apenas se tomaban de la mano y sonreían cuando sentía que nadie los observaba, Fiorella y Luciano estaban entretenidos en darle la comida a Joshua, mientras Eleonor y Richard alimentaban a sus pequeños alternando para alimentarse ellos también. Muy al contrario de su hijo y Candy quienes se daban la comida en la boca, sonreían, él le robaba besos a ella aprovechando algunos descuidos de lo demás, aunque casi siempre terminaban por ser descubierto, provocando las risas de Fabrizio y los sonrojos de la rubia, a momentos Terry observaba a sus padres con Madeleine y Evans, gratamente sorprendido a ver como estos parecían unos jóvenes criando de nuevo, como su padre dejaba de lado la actitud del duque y se convertía solo en un hombre que disfrutaba de estos momentos con su familia, como reía lleno de felicidad cada vez que el niño balbuceaba alguna palabras, ya estaban prontos a cumplir el año y la pequeña Madeleine aunque tenía menos habilidad para expresarse ya se había colocado de pie y había intentado dar unos pasos en dos oportunidades, movimiento que hacía que todos animaran a la niña y la consintiera cada vez que caía, sin dejar de lado claro esta motivar también al pequeño Evans. Terry tomo a este en brazos y comenzó a hacerle divertidas maldades como acostumbraba, en medio de las reprimendas y las risas de sus padres, mientras el niño mostraba feliz sus primeros dientes y sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz del sol, la verdad era que se parecía mucho a él de pequeño, por aquellas fotografías que su madre conservaba, pero tenía tantas gesto de su padre que dudaba que fuese idéntico a él. Mientras la niña era una copia fiel de Eleonor, solo los ojos grises la hacían lucir diferente, pero por lo demás, era su madre en miniatura, pensaba mientras los observaba divertido.

El chico se notaba mucho más relajado y alegre que las veces anteriores que todos habían compartido con él, definitivamente tener a Candy a su lado era el mejor aliciente para que Terry considerara su vida y su mundo perfecto, la chica se encontraba abrazada a él rodeándole la cintura desde atrás, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de Terry, al estar ella en un cojín mucho más alto y él casi tendido en el suelo, la posición no era muy difícil, parecían unos chiquillos… los mismos que Eleonor descubrió en aquellas vacaciones de Escocia; se decía en pensamientos. Después de dos horas Terry centro su atención para descargar su lado malévolo en su primo cuando este prácticamente lo reto.

- Muy bonito… aprovechándote de los niños ¿Por qué no te mides con alguien de tu tamaño? – Inquirió con semblante serio, pero los ojos topacios brillaban por la risa contenida.

- Porque aquí no hay nadie de mi tamaño – Contesto Terry a la provocación mostrando media sonrisa y al ver que este se disponía a protestar agrego - ¡Ah, sí! ¡Por supuesto estas tú! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? – Inquirió fingiendo asombro.

Fabrizio mostro media sonrisa que era un gesto idéntico al de su primo, mientras su mirada se iluminaba y su mente tramaba algún ataque para Terruce, pero este le gano la mano cuando incorporándose lentamente y con aparente calma tomo un puñado de hojas secas y se las lanzo al chico, quien lo miro sorprendido cuando el conde de Wallingford dejo libre una carcajada, pero no se quedó con esa, pues de inmediato amontono otro poco y se las tiro justo en la cara. De esta manera comenzó una guerra sin cuartel entre los primos a los que pronto se le unión Joshua, mientras los demás los veían riendo llenos de alegría, como corrían de un lugar a otro para escapar de los ataques, y Joshua se ponía del lado de quien llevaba las de ganar a segundos, pero después de una alianza entre los primos el pobre niño quedo sepultado por miles de hojas. Regresaron a la casa cuando la tarde caía, al ser otoño oscurecía más temprano, así que no eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, los tres luchadores caminaban sonrientes, aun con restos de hojas en los cabellos, sobre todo Terry pues era quien más largos los traía, pero la barba de Fabrizio no estaba libre de follaje, mientras la ropa de Joshua parecía un disfraz de tantas que tenía; sin embargo todos se encontraban realmente felices por haber compartido estos momentos tan maravillosos unidos y como la familia que eran.

La rabia que sentía le mantenían los latidos del corazón acelerado y la temperatura corporal más alta por lo que no sentía frio, solo esa furia que lo recorría completamente, mientras se decía que era el colmo, que su hermano había sobre pasado los limites, no se había enamorado, simplemente se había vuelto un completo estúpido, recordó cuando recibió su llamada y quiso tener el poder de atravesar el teléfono y golpearlo hasta lograr que volviese a ser Jules Leblanc no un pendejo que comete estupideces a cada minuto, si por él fuera lo dejara por lo mínimo un mes a ver si en ese tiempo encerrado aprendía a no ser tan imbécil, pero no podía hacerlo, sencillamente no podía y una vez más estaba ofreciéndole su ayuda. Jean Pierre bajo del taxi frente a la estación de policía de Portswood en Southampton el cual esperaría por él hasta que saliera, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco y no golpear a Jules frente a los policías, debía controlarse.

- Buenas tardes por favor con el comisario. – Le pidió al primer uniformado que vio.

- Buenas tardes señor, la oficina al final. – Respondió señalando un pasillo. Jean Pierre se encamino, al llegar llamo a la puerta, no recibió respuesta, sino que alguien le abrió

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo al tiempo que un policía le hacía un ademan para que entrase.

- Buenas tardes senador Leblanc. – Acoto el comisario poniéndose de pie detrás del escritorio, saludo estrechando la mano del francés, para después hacerle un ademan indicándole con este que tomara asiento, Jean Pierre obedeció. – Trae a Jules Leblanc. – Le ordeno el hombre a uno de los policías que estaba dentro de la oficina.

- ¿Dígame donde tengo que firmar comisario? – Pregunto Jean y le entregaron una carpeta. – Disculpe nuevamente el comportamiento de mi hermano, le doy mi palabra que una situación como esta no se repetirá. – Hablaba mientras estampaba la rúbrica.

- Eso espero senador, no quise pasarlo a mayores solo por usted, pero el comportamiento de su hermano no es el de un ciudadano ejemplar. – Reprocho el hombre.

- Si soy consciente de ello comisario, solo que está pasando por una situación algo difícil aunque con decirle esto no pretendo justificar el comportamiento de mi hermano, solo para que sepa que se encuentra bajo presión. – Hablaba entregándole la carpeta al hombre. En ese momento el policía que había ido por Jules regresaba.

- El señor Leblanc espera en el pasillo. – Le informo a Jean Pierre, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- Nuevamente muchas gracias comisario y disculpe las molestias ocasionadas. - Le dijo extendiéndole la mano y estrechándola para despedirse.

Jules vio a Jean Pierre salir de la oficina del comisario, por lo que se puso de pie, percatándose de la mirada y la tensión que se apoderaba del cuerpo de su hermano al caminar, adivinando que se encontraba sumamente molesto y no se equivocaba cuando le paso por un lado y ni siquiera lo saludo, salió de la estación de policía, mientras Jules le llevaba unos pasos atrás.

Jean Pierre se detuvo al lado del taxi y abrió la puerta sin subirse indicándole con esto que subiese él primero por lo que lo hizo, después entro él y el auto se puso en marcha ya que el mayor de los Leblanc le había dado la ruta que tomarían.

- Jean yo… - Intento hablar.

- Cállate Jules. – Dijo determinante.

- Señor detenga el auto por favor. – Pidió Jules, bajo cerrando la puerta con fuerza innecesaria y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario.

- Espere un momento señor. - Le solicito Jean.

- Pero a la puerta con cuidado señor. – Prácticamente le exigió el taxista.

Jean solo dejo libre un suspiro y bajo dando largas zancadas con energía para alcanzar a su hermano, que había adelantado al menos media cuadra.

- Regresa al maldito auto Jules Louis y deja el estúpido orgullo que en estos momentos lo que tienes es que metértelo en el trasero. – Le dijo con rabia alcanzándolo.

- Jean no estoy dispuesto a aguantar tus sermones, ni mucho menos que me ignores como si fuese un mocoso, trate de pedir disculpa, de agradecer y solo me mandas a callar ¡No seas pendejo! – Le dijo encaminándose una vez más.

- No quieres mis sermones, ni tampoco quieres que te ignore, ¿Qué quieres? que te felicite… bien hecho Jules le partiste la nariz a un policía, bravo cuando quieras te acompaño en tu próxima travesía como polizonte ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando? ¿Sabes cuánto me costó sacarte de prisión y que limpiaran el expediente? – Inquirió tratando de contener la rabia.

- Te voy a pagar lo que has gastado y como no querías que golpeara a ese imbécil si lanzo al agua mi bolso y arruino mis documentos, no solo los míos sino los de Elisa y Frederick, ¿Cómo se supone que ahora podré viajar o como los sacare del país? – Inquirió abriendo los brazos.

- Da gracias a Dios que se arruinaron los documentos falsos, porque eso cae en manos de la policía y me jodes la carrera, yo aún tengo que velar por mis actos, por mis decisiones… - Hablaba cuando Jules intervino.

- No pensaba decir que tenías algo que ver, ¿Por qué diablos me ves como un tarado? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido ante la rabia.

- Porque lo eres imbécil, solo a ti se te ocurre… ¿No podías esperar? ¿O buscar otra opción? – Inquirió.

- No podía esperar… no puedo esperar, todo iba bien… no había ningún inconveniente, solo que al joven que iba con nosotros le dio un ataque de tos y por eso nos descubrieron, sino llevase seis días de viaje y no encerrado en ese calabozo putrefacto.

- Jules debes esperar, tener un poco de paciencia, pensar mejor las cosas y dejar de estar regándola, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que aunque no me involucres igual me llenas de mierda? Nadie dice Jules Leblanc, dicen el hermano del senador, hizo esto, el hermano del senador hizo lo otro… te relacionan conmigo inmediatamente. – Hablaba señalándose él mismo.

- No puedes pedirme que me limite a actuar o hasta hablar porque tú seas una figura pública, me vale mierda, tú eres tú y yo soy yo, somos completamente distintos.

- ¿Te vale mierda? Bien, entonces no me jodas más y no me llames cuando necesites que el senador que vale mierda se mueva a ayudarte, la próxima te pudres en el maldito calabozo… ahora, regresas al auto o te quedas aquí, porque yo si tengo que velar por mi comportamiento y no seguiré discutiendo contigo en plena vía pública. – Dijo dándose media vuelta y encaminándose de nuevo al auto.

Jules lo siguió, con paso enérgico, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y clavo la mirada en el horizonte, reteniendo en su pensamiento la respuesta que quería darle a su hermano mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de él caminando a su lado, cuando por fin subieron de nuevo al taxi y este se puso en marcha una vez más, el menor de los Leblanc no pudo seguir mordiéndose lo que pensaba.

- Deberías tomar enserio eso de velar tu comportamiento y no por el que dirán los demás sino por lo que debe sentir Edith cuando le llegan a los odios que vives metido en el molino rojo, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa Jean, porque crees que ir a ese lugar… - Hablaba cuando Jean Intervino

- No seas hipócrita Jules, si tú prácticamente vivías ahí y no eres quien para decirme como debo comportarme, qué sabes tú porque hago las cosas. - Hablo desviando la mirada por la ventanilla al camino.

- Lo has dicho vivía, ya no lo hago… no me interesa hacerlo, por respeto a la mujer que amo aun cuando puedo hacerlo, prefiero… - No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jean una vez más intervenía.

- ¿Prefieres? – Le pregunto mirándolo al tiempo que agitaba su mano de manera vulgar simulando masturbación.

- Eso no es tu problema… - Acoto desviando la mirada. – Y si no soy quien para decirte como debes comportarte, tampoco deberías pedir que limite mi comportamiento por ti, primero aclara tu posición y después me juzgas.

- Una cosa es que yo entre a lugares bohemios a admirar y otra muy distinta es comportarme como un delincuente, he ahí la gran diferencia. – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te aseguro que no es lo que piensa tu prometida, ¿Se lo has preguntado? ¿Le has preguntado cómo se siente cada vez que alguien le dice que el senador Leblanc fue visto en un movimiento anárquico en el molino rojo? Podría utilizar muchos de los sinónimos de esa palabra y creo que libertino es por el que ella se iría, sabes perfectamente las conversaciones sarcásticas que siempre giran en torno de alguna reunión y Edith no es de palo, para no escucharlas. – Le dijo determinante.

- ¿Por qué siempre que trato de hacerte entender las cosas y que sepas que actúas de manera incorrecta terminas involucrando a Edith?… ¿Acaso te gusta? – Le pregunto incorporándose un poco en el asiento y frunciendo el ceño, al ver como Jules desviaba la mirada al camino. – Mírame a la cara Jules y dime ¿Te gusta Edith? – El pregunto una vez más golpeándole el hombro, logrando con esto molestarlo y por lo que Jules clavo la mirada verde gris en los ojos de su hermano.

- Me acabas de sacar de prisión porque me detuvieron como polizonte, me has visto desesperado por Elisa y me sales con esto… no, no me gusta Edith, pero ojala me gustara y no dudaría un segundo en quitártela pendejo, ya que no valoras lo que tienes… - Hablaba y Jean interrumpió.

- Si no dudaría que me la quitaras esa es tu especialidad seducir a las mujeres de los demás. – Dijo sin pensar dejándose llevar por lo celos que sintió al darse cuenta que Jules siempre defendía a Edith.

Jules se quedó mirando a los ojos de Jean Pierre, mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos de romperle la nariz y que las lágrimas que se anidaron en su garganta no explotaran en medio de un sollozo.

- De valorarlas estúpido… de hacerles saber que son lo más importante y no seré yo quien lo haga, ya habrá otro, como quiero que aparezca ese hombre que verdaderamente merezca a Edith y ella se dé cuenta de la basura que eres y te deje sin el más mínimo remordimiento. – Acoto sin desviar la mirada de Jean Pierre.

- Yo no seré Frank Wells… a ese lo mato así de sencillo. – Expuso cada vez más molesto con Jules por insinuar que alguien intente quitarle el amor de Edith.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Dijo con sarcasmo elevando ambas cejas. – Lo matas, vaya y ¿Qué haces si se gana el amor de tu mujer?… ¿Qué haces con alguien que no quiere estar a tu lado? Créeme hermano por experiencia propia, es muy, pero muy estúpido, creer que matándolo hallaras la solución, el problema no es de ausencia es de sentimiento… tendrás que obligarla a estar a tu lado, mientras la ves llorar el amor de otro que aunque no esté, será victorioso y no un hijo de puta como tú y Frank piensan… en este caso yo. – Hablaba con toda la rabia y decepción que erosionaban su alma.

- Señor hemos llegado. – Anuncio el chofer con precaución en la entrada del hotel Milestone, apenas el auto se detuvo Jules bajo y no pudo evitar una vez más lanzar la puerta.

- Disculpe señor… aquí tiene, déjelo así por favor. – Le pidió entregándole el doble de lo que valía la carrera. – Seré cuidadoso con la puerta. – Le hizo saber y bajo.

Jean Pierre entro al hotel y llego hasta la recepción donde le entregaron las llaves de las dos habitaciones, busco con la mirada a Jules en el lobby pero no lo encontró y no tenía ánimos de andar buscándolo, se había cansado de ser la niñera y la rabia aun jugaba con sus emociones, por lo que decidió subir, mientras esperaba el ascensor, pudo verlo en la barra del bar, por lo que decidió ir a dejarle la llave de la habitación.

Al llegar lo vio llevándose un whisky a la boca el cual bebido de un trago y lo saboreo mientras fruncía el ceño evidentemente ante el calor en su garganta.

- Me da otro doble por favor. – Pidió el joven al barman.

- ¿A la roca? – Pregunto el hombre.

- No, que sea seco. – Respondió Jules y el empelado obedeció sirviendo un doble de un Macallan, apenas el hombre terminaba de colocárselo cuando inmediatamente se lo llevo a la boca y aunque no pudo tomárselo de un trago fue poco lo que dejo en el vaso, el cual dejo descansar en la barra, unas llaves se estrellaron contra el vaso, pero no fue suficiente para que levantara la mirada del líquido ámbar el cual creaba ondas que surgían en el centro y se expandían al borde del vaso de cristal.

- Espero y no hagas un espectáculo aquí, recuerda que andas con el senador de mierda. – Le dijo Jean Pierre en voz baja.

En ese momento Jules tomo las llaves dejando la bebida a media y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo encaminándose a las escaleras mientras revisaba el número de la habitación en las llaves, dejan a su hermano parado en la barra, que al verlo alejarse se dirigió al ascensor indicándole al operador el piso al que se dirigía.

Jules entro a la habitación sintiendo tanta rabia que le provocaba drenarla lanzando todo lo de la habitación pero no podía, por lo que se encamino al baño, se desvistió y se metió bajo la ducha con el agua fría, era la única manera de controlar la adrenalina que recorría por todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía que una sensación de dolor y lágrimas ahogaban su pecho, aunado a eso estaba la impotencia de que por ahora no podría viajar hasta que no encontrase nuevos documentos. Al salir tomo una toalla y se secó a medias, para después meterse desnudo en la cama, se arropo ante el frio y su mirada se perdió en los relieves del techo que se podían apreciar a través del diáfano dosel, sintiendo las lágrimas tibias que empezaron a correr por sus sienes y morían en sus cabellos, los días tortuosos de insomnio en la celda le pasaron factura, por lo que termino dormido sin darse cuenta.

Caminaba por la cubierta de un barco en medio de una noche cerrada, apenas si lograba divisar por donde transitaba en medio de la neblina, el frio lo envolvía de tal manera que no podía evitar tiritar, se encontraba apresurado como si quisiese llegar a alguna parte, pero aun no sabía dónde. Su mirada verde gris pudo divisar a una mujer de perfil, era una mujer mayor, lo supo por su cabello, solo podía ver este, porque su cara era la especie de un borrón, un boceto sin vida de sus dibujos, ella tenía algo en los brazos y no supo que era hasta que lo extendió al vacío y el llanto calo en sus oídos, era un bebé y esa mujer pretendía lanzarlo al océano.

- ¡No! ¡Señora no! – Gritaba pero la mujer parecía no escucharle y él se llenaba de una angustia y desesperación inexplicable. – ¡Espere! – Le gritaba mientras corría pero por más que lo hacía siempre se encontraba en el mismo lugar y la mujer a la misma distancia, las lágrimas en él se hicieron presente y el corazón se le saldría por la boca al ver como la anciana tomaba al niño por las piernas y lo suspendía al vacío con la cabeza hacia abajo, logrando con esto que el llanto del pequeño fuese desesperado y pudo verle la cara, tenía el mismo color de sus ojos aunque estuviesen ahogado en lágrimas eran el mismo verde gris, una ráfaga de viento helado hacia al niño mecerse mientras este le extendía los brazos como suplicándole ayuda al tiempo que aguas oscuras rugían ansiosas por devorarlo. – ¡Esta loca! ¡No lo suelte! – Gritaba desesperado mientras corría sin lograr avanzar un paso, la mujer soltó al bebé y él sintió como el corazón se le quebraba en millones de pedazo, como si su alma abandonase su cuerpo y sus pulmones hubiesen desaparecido. ¡No! - Soltando un alarido y las lágrimas se congelaron en sus ojos, en ese momento ante la rabia y dolor logro avanzar, sin pensarlo un segundo llego hasta donde se encontraba la mujer a la cual no podía verle la cara y la empujo lanzándola también al vacío, apenas logro ver como las oscuras aguas la devoraban y él también se lanzó, siendo presa de la locura y con la esperanza de encontrar al bebé, sintió el agua golpear su cuerpo y el frío comprimirlo, nado, se sumergió y no lo encontraba, mientras él lloraba desesperado y las aguas gélidas astillaban sus huesos, logro encontrarlo flotando boca abajo, siendo bastante extraño, pues no debería, llego hasta él y lo volvió estaba completamente congelado mas no pesaba absolutamente nada, en ese momento la Luna aparecía en el cielo y le iluminaba la cara al niño mostrándole los ojos verde gris, más de cerca pero fijos a la nada, en ese momento la sensación de vacío y dolor era insoportable. – No… no, no. – Repetía la negación mientras lloraba.

- ¡Jules! ¡Jules! – Escucho que lo llamaban. – Despierta. – Abrió los ojos y las emociones vividas en la pesadilla estaban en él, aun lloraba desesperadamente y vio a Jean Pierre sin recordar que se encontraba molesto se abrazó a su hermano fuertemente y el llanto era desesperado. - ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? – Le preguntaba palmeándole la espalda.

– Tienes fiebre, estas hirviendo Jules. – Tratando de calmarlo sintiendo contra pecho los latidos descontrolados del corazón de su hermano, que parecía como si le fuese a dar un infarto.

- No pude hacer nada… Jean no pude. – Dijo en medio del llanto.

- ¿Qué no pudiste? Cálmate solo fue un mal sueño. – Le dijo alejándolo y tomando entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado de Jules a causa del llanto y la temperatura de su cuerpo.

- Salvarlo… al bebé… yo intente. – Hablaba sin él mismo poder entender lo que había experimentado. – Era… no sé, tenía el mismo color de mis ojos. – Intentaba hilar la idea mientras seguía derramando lágrimas, las cuales últimamente salían sin mucho esfuerzo, sabía que algo le pasaba porque cada vez se sentía más vulnerable y las ganas de llorar lo torturaban casi todo el tiempo y lo hacía hasta por algún estúpido comentario, sin poder controlarlo, llenándose de impotencia porque se sentía un marica por llorar por cualquier cosa.

- Solo fue una pesadilla, nada más… debió ser por la fiebre, voy a buscar al doctor del hotel, seguro te has refriado y a pedir quedarnos una noche más, te vine a avisar que en una hora regresábamos a Francia, pero en esas condiciones dudo que puedas viajar. – Acoto palmeándole una de las mejillas y se puso de pie, para salir de la habitación.

Jules aún se encontraba consternado por lo que no podía siquiera ser consciente de lo que decía o hacia Jean Pierre, solo tenía grabada en su memoria la cara hermosa del bebé, ese que tenía la mirada fija a la nada, aun sentía ese sufrimiento invadiendo su pecho y una vez más un sollozo se escapaba de su garganta sin proponérselo, era realmente inexplicable lo que le pasaba.

Habrían pasado unos diez minutos cuando el doctor llego a revisarlo, le tomo la temperatura encontrándola a cuarenta grados por lo que procedió inmediatamente a bajársela, además de mandarlo a vestir, pero sobre todo abrigarse muy bien, solo que no tenía ropa, por lo que Jean Pierre le toco hablar con uno de los empleados del hotel que se encargaba de buscar ropa, servicios de boutique que ofrecía el Milestone.

El doctor salió de la habitación y a los minutos llego el botones con el carro que traía varios porta trajes, esperando que el cliente se decidiese por uno o más, estaba por hacer la demostración de la variedad que traía cuando Jean Pierre intervino.

- ¿Todos son de la talla que pedí? ¿Cuántos trajo?- Pregunto el francés.

- Si señor, ocho trajes, tiene en color gris, negro, azul con camisas y corbatas para combinar. – Respondió el joven empleado.

- Está bien déjelos todos. – Le pidió al tiempo que le entregaba la propina.

- Gracias señor. - Acoto haciendo una reverencia y se marchó.

- Bueno agarra uno y ve a vestirte.- Hablo el mayor de los Leblanc. Jules hizo a un lado el cobertor y jalo la sabana de algodón la cual se envolvió en las caderas, tomo uno de los porta traje que colgaba del carro y se encamino al baño, regreso con el pantalón gris y la camisa blanca, lanzando sobre un mueble el porta traje, la corbata y el saco. – ¿Ya estas más calmado? – Le pregunto al verlo en silencio, este solo asintió al tiempo que se metía una vez más en la cama mientras su cuerpo vibraba a segundos a causa de los escalofríos. – Louis… siento todo lo que te dije… no es verdad. – Susurro Jean Pierre, sentado al lado de la cama.

- Estabas molesto y uno cuando está molesto solo dice lo que verdaderamente siente... soy un caos, ya lo sé… - Respondió el joven cubriéndose con todas las sabanas ya que aún sentía frio.

- Acuéstate que me toca, ponerte paños de agua en la frente. – Elevo la cabeza al techo. – Bonito el trabajo que me has dejado Germaine. – Dijo sonriendo dulcemente y bajo la mirada encontrándose con la de Jules. – No estaba molesto… bueno al principio si, te juro que quería golpearte, pero después sentí celos, es que siempre nombras a Edith y me plantas ideas en la cabeza.

- Claro que siempre la nombro Jean, porque no quiero que cometas los mismo errores que Frank, en el caso Elisa no lo quiere, nunca lo quiso, ella me lo confeso hace mucho tiempo… y Edith si te idolatra, pero puede llegar a cansarse…

- ¿Frank le era infiel a Elisa? – Le pregunto sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Qué? No… bueno no que yo sepa… no, estoy seguro que no le era infiel. – Le aclaro. – Pero si la descuidaba demasiado, muchas veces trabajaba hasta los domingos, si iban a alguna reunión nunca compartían un baile y la dejaba sentada en la mesa sola, mientras él buscaba conversaciones por otro lado… parecía no interesarle, nunca tenía tiempo para ella o para Fred a eso me refiero.

- ¿Te confieso algo? pero dices una sola palabra y te mato. – Le advirtió al tiempo que Jules levantaba la mano derecha en señal de promesa. – Yo tampoco le soy infiel a Edith, no lo he sido… bueno una sola vez y me arrepentí, pero fue durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Canadá, que aun temo se entere, sabes ella y yo ya hemos…

- Ya no seas tan específico, eso es evidente Jean. – Le dijo interviniendo.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no la respete… yo si voy al molino rojo, en compañía de algunos compañeros pero solo a mirar y ella lo sabe, sé que se siente celosa, pero lo hago solo por protegerla, porque si no me ven saliendo con otras mujeres, van a sospechar y no quiero que piensen que la estoy irrespetando.

- El hecho que le demuestres tu amor a la mujer que amas, que físicamente se entreguen al sentimiento, no quiere decir que la estés irrespetando, para mí no hay mujer más pura que Elisa y sé que muchos pensaran exactamente todo lo contrario. – Le dijo elevando la comisura derecha.

- Vaya me has salido filósofo. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- Voy otra vez con el tema, deberían casarse y salir de eso… ¿Cómo le haces para levantarte en las mañanas? – Le pregunto.

- Igual que tu pendejo, adolorido sin más remedio que un buen baño de agua fría con eso. – Le hizo saber cambiando el paño de la frente de Jules.

- No me refería a eso… es que digo, nunca has despertado y la visto dormida con la luz de la mañana cubriendo su piel, ¿No me digas que aún no has vivido esa experiencia religiosa? – Le pregunto recordando las pocas veces que despertó con un ángel caído, pero ángel al fin, así como ella misma se denominaba, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír, al revivir ese momento en que lo primero que veían sus ojos eran el cuerpo de Elisa desnudo a su lado, ver sus labios entre abiertos, de un hermoso carmín, su nariz perfecta y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Si muchas veces y quisiera que fueran todos los días, pero ya es poco lo que falta, está por recibirse y apenas lo haga nos casamos, salgo de la iglesia sin recepción ni nada me la llevo y me encierro con ella en un habitación mínimo una semana. – Le hizo saber.

- Quisiera poder decir lo mismo. – Susurro Jules desviando la mirada a la ventana, pero la regreso a Jean Pierre cuando sintió los dedos tamborilear en la mesa de noche.

- Y el record Guinness para el más pesimista del mundo es para, el imbécil que tengo en frente. – Le dijo riendo. – Si lo vas a lograr solo que tienes que tener paciencia, solo eso, Roma no se hizo en un día, las cosas buenas de la vida llevan su tiempo.

- Te han dicho alguna vez que eres pésimo para levantar el ánimo. – Le dijo Jules sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

- No me jodas… ¿Enserio soy malo? – Pregunto tratando de parecer serio y Jules asintió. – Bueno al menos hago el intento. - Acoto cambiando una vez más el paño de la frente de su hermano.

Jules lo miraba y una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios al recordar que Jean Pierre nunca se ha mostrado débil, siempre ha tenido una palabra de aliento para él que a pesar de sus diferencias siempre ha sido el mejor de los hermanos, amigo y cómplice, tal vez aprendió a serlo para ayudar a su padre a levantarlos después de la muerte de su madre.

* * *

_**¿Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí la sed,**_

_**hasta aquí el agua?**_

_**¿Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí el aire,**_

_**hasta aquí el fuego?**_

_**¿Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí el amor,**_

_**hasta aquí el odio?**_

_**¿Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí el hombre,**_

_**hasta aquí no?**_

_**Sólo la esperanza tiene las rodillas nítidas.**_

_**Sangran.**_

_**Límites. Juan Gelman.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	226. capitulo 65 parte 2

**Capítulo 65**

**Parte 2**

* * *

El corazón de Fabrizio latía fuertemente ante la emoción y una gran sonrisa era muestra de esa felicidad que colmaba su ser, la cual también se desbordaba por su mirada ante ese brillo maravilloso que los invadían, estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que la vio a diferencia de la estación del año en la que se encontraban, la angosta calle les daba la bienvenida, reconociendo las casas aledañas que ocupaban personas muy queridas por ellos, quiso bajarse una cuadra antes y llegar a saludar al señor Hugo, el de la tienda de abarrotes y con el cual estaba sumamente avergonzado porque le debe un litro de leche y seis huevos, seguramente pensara que es un timador, varias personas miraban los autos, algunos sonreían y saludaban porque ya conocían los vehículos con el escudo del principado de Andorra y que pertenecían al teniente Pétain que solo visitaba la casa del teniente Laroche, seguramente algunos intuían quienes eran los ocupantes por eso los saludos.

Joshua se encontraba sentado en el asiento trasero en medio de sus padres, pero no pudo evitar ponerse de pie para admirar mejor, mientras señalaba, sonreía y no paraba de hablar, demostrando esa felicidad que lo embargaba al regresar de nuevo a su casa, al igual que Marión que tenía la mirada brillante y esa hermosa sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios.

- ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Ya llegamos! – Repetía Joshua emocionado cuando los autos se detuvieron en la calle frente a la pequeña casa. – Ya quiero dormir en mi cama y ver mis juguetes... – Hablaba bajando primero del auto cuando el chofer les abrió la puerta, se paró en la acera brincando.

Seguidamente bajo Marión a quien el chofer el ayudo y por ultimo Fabrizio que inhalo profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el aire de su barrio y sentía las lágrimas anidar en su garganta, desvió la mirada y pudo ver a Manuelle y la señora Laroche bajando del otro auto, ambos tenían la misma expresión de dicha que ellos, seguidamente su mirada busco a sus padres y ambos se encontraban admirando la casa reflejando en su actitud sorpresa, aunque intentaban disimularlo no podían.

Fiorella y Luciano se encontraban consternados al ver la casa donde su hijo paso tanto tiempo, cuando Marión les hizo saber que vivían humildemente la imaginación jamás recreo que fuese a tal extremo, no porque la vivienda estuviese deteriorada sino por el tamaño y el lugar donde se encontraba, ellos están acostumbrado a ofrecer ayuda a personas de bajos recursos, apoyo, algunas donaciones y Fiorella se llenaba de tristeza cada vez que presenciaba la necesidad en algunas partes, pero jamás imagino que su hijo, que su pequeño principie hubiese vivido de esa manera que la llenaba de tanto desconsuelo sobre todo sabiendo que él no estaba preparado a pasar necesidades, la mujer desvió la mirada hacia él que se acercaba con Marión ambos tomados de la mano y sonriéndoles, por lo que se obligó a tragarse las lágrimas y sonreírles.

- Bienvenidos a mi humilde, pero maravilloso hogar. – Le dijo el joven mirándolo a los ojos. – Ya lo van a conocer mejor. – Acoto y desvió la mirada a Marión. – Dame las llaves amor. – Le pidió a su esposa quien busco en su bolso y se las entrego.

El chico se encamino al pequeño portón de madera, el cual le llegaba a la altura de la cintura al igual que la cerca de ladrillos, abrió y un camino de piedras los conducía a la casa, la cual se encontraba a menos de cinco metros de distancia, a ambos lados del camino se hallaba un jardín el cual estaba desprovisto debido a la próxima nevada, además de un gran árbol que en primavera prometía ser frondoso.

Joshua adelanto corriendo a los que entraban y bordeo la casa, paso al pequeño patio trasero, divisando su pasaje a la casa de sus padrinos ante la falta de dos tablas de la cerca trasera, la cual había improvisado su padre para que cada vez que quisiese visitarlos no tuviese que salir a la calle, corrió y como era costumbre entro por el túnel que tenia la puerta de la cocina y que normalmente era para que entrara el perro de ellos, pero desde que Joshua aprendió a caminar e imitar al perro era para la utilidad de los dos. Encontrando al señor Vicent en su sillón leyendo el diario.

- ¡Padrino! – Saludo emocionado y corrió al tiempo que el hombre se sobresaltó en su sillón y se puso de pie rápidamente al verlo.

- ¡Joshua! ¡Joshua! Mi pequeño. – Hablaba al tiempo que caminaba tan rápido como su edad se lo permitía y lo tomo en brazos depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Padrino, te extrañe mucho… mucho. – Le hizo saber rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del hombre.

- ¡Joshua! – Exclamo desconcertada la madrina al verlo.

- Madrina… madrina. – Lanzándose de los brazos de Vicent a los de la mujer.

- Mi cielo hermoso. – Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. – ¿Y tu padre como esta? – Le pregunto.

- Mi papi está muy bien, ya no llores madrina… vamos a verlo… - Desvió la mirada al señor Vicent. – Vamos a ver a mi papi padrino. – Le dijo al hombre y este solo asintió ante la emoción encaminándose para salir por el frente.

Fabrizio abrió la puerta principal y el olor a encierro inundo el olfato de todos, la casa se encontraba en penumbras, entro y busco el interruptor, pero no logro iluminar el lugar, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar a Marión.

- Amor nos han cortado el servicio eléctrico. – Le hizo saber a la chica.

- No Fabrizio, esta desconectado, lo deje así por seguridad. – Le hizo saber Manuelle.

El joven libero una carcajada y se encamino al interior acompañado por Marión, ambos empezaron a correr las cortinas con esto iluminando naturalmente la casa y la sonrisa en la rubia era maravillosa, se sentía realmente feliz por estar nuevamente en su casa.

Fiorella estornudo sin proponérselo ante el polvo que levantaban las cortinas al agitarse, mientras que Luciano, admiraba la sala de la casa, apreciando que aun por dentro era más pequeña que por fuera tal vez por las divisiones.

Manuelle reactivo el servicio eléctrico y Flammy junto a Marión empezaron a levantar las sabanas que cubrían los muebles, Fabrizio se encamino al lugar preferido de su casa, la cocina y estaba exactamente como la recordaba, solo cubierta de polvo.

- ¡Marión tenemos mucho por hacer! – Le dijo pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la mesa del pequeño comedor y frotar en polvo que se adhirió en sus dedos.

Fiorella y Luciano se encontraban consternados sin siquiera moverse solo miraban a los jóvenes caminar de un lado a otro sonriendo como si fuesen unos niños, Fabrizio llego hasta ellos estaba por hablarles cuando escucho la voz de Joshua.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – El niño lo llamaba por lo que se encamino a la puerta principal, al abrirla una gran sonrisa se anclo en sus labios y su corazón se hincho ante la emoción de ver en el pequeño jardín a más de veinte personas esperándolo.

- ¡Bienvenido! – Saludaron todos emocionados al unísono.

El joven se encamino al grupo de vecinos, siendo seguido por sus padres y Marión, Fabrizio se abrazó a cada uno agradeciendo y recibiendo los mejores deseos, mientras expresaban su felicidad por tenerlo nuevamente en el barrio, seguidamente abrazaban a Marión y se sorprendía al ver que próximamente tendrían un nuevo miembro en la familia, el chico les presento a sus padres, los cuales saludaron cordialmente, ante las miradas desconcertadas de las personas.

- Gracias al cielo estas bien hijo. – Saludo Vicent abrazando a Fabrizio.

- Gracias Vicent, no se imagina cuanto lo he extrañado, cuanto los he extrañado a todos. – Respondió el joven.

Fiorella y Luciano sonreían al ver el cariño que todos le tenían a su hijo, como algunas personas le trajeron presentes, los cuales organizaron en el momento, pues eran frutas, tartas, mermeladas, sabían cuánto le gustaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con comida a su Fabrizio, se dijeron que a pesar de todo, siempre estuvo rodeado de personas que lo apreciaban verdaderamente.

Los minutos pasaban y poco a poco los vecinos se marchaban, esperando venir en otro momento a visitar a Fabrizio y a su hermosa y luchadora esposa a quienes todos admiraban y muchos catalogaban de ser una joven realmente valiente, fue ella quien los saco adelante, la veían madrugar, para dejar todo preparado antes de irse al trabajo, regresar y le llegaba la noche mientras ella aun tendía ropa en las cuerdas, parecía no cansarse, por lo que muchas veces le ofrecían ayuda, sobre todo cuando estaban recién mudados al barrio.

Marión entro a la casa para tomar asiento porque los pies le dolían y se le estaban hinchando, Fabrizio se quedó con sus padres admirando como el señor Vicent y su esposa atravesaban el portón.

- Ratoncito creo que deberíamos regresar, está oscureciendo. – Le dijo Fiorella enganchándose en uno de los brazos de su hijo.

- Mamá, apenas son las cuatro y diez. – Acoto mirando su reloj de pulsera. - Es normal que oscurezca temprano... y yo no quiero regresar. – Le hizo saber mirándola a los ojos. - Pensé que no quedaríamos a pasar la noche aquí.

- ¿Aquí? – Pregunto la dama en un susurro de incredulidad.

- Sé que la casa no es a lo que están acostumbrado… puedo ver la sorpresa en tu mirada pero una vez que sientas la calidez la vas a amar, yo amo este lugar tiene los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

- No… mi pequeño, es que es tan… - Intentaba hablar cuando él intervino.

- Ya sé que no te lo esperabas, mamá no es tan malo, ustedes son los que lo ven así… se horrorizan con la humildad, no es malo ser humilde si se es feliz… - Le dijo con cariño. – Pasemos aquí la noche, yo cocinare para ustedes… a una cuadra esta la tienda del señor Hugo, compraremos algo y lo preparare, de nada sirve mamá brindar ayuda a los necesitados, sé que te gusta hacerlo pues no quieres que nadie pase penurias, pero yo como pobre aquí en mi casa te demostrare que no solo queremos ser dignos de lastima, que podemos ofrecer también, al menos una cena decente y que usted señora se me quita esos anillos y esclavas cartier ya, le buscare un vestido apropiado y vamos a limpiar… ya vera como limpia la casa les parecerá más grande.

- ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a dormir? – Pregunto Fiorella regalándole una dulce sonrisa, aunque no estaba muy satisfecha, pero por complacer a su hijo haría cualquier cosa.

- Bueno… Manuelle y su esposa dormirán en su habitación, Marión con Joshua, papá y tu dormirán en la mía y yo, no será la primera vez que duerma en el mueble de la sala, es más cómodo de lo que parece. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Tú que dices Luciano? – Pregunto desviando la mirada a su esposo, quien la miro por unos segundos y la desvió a Fabrizio quien lo admiraba sonriente.

- Yo no limpiare, te ayudare a cocinar hijo. – Le hizo saber regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, se prometió que complacería a su hijo en todo lo que pidiera, a darle lo que una vez le negó. – Tampoco creo que dormiré, podemos amanecer conversando.

- Me parece una excelente idea. – Exclamo Fabrizio. – Bueno manos a la obra, mamá ven conmigo te buscare la ropa apropiada, tú papá dile a los choferes que ya pueden regresar.

Después de media hora, las mujeres se encontraban organizando y limpiando, mientras que los caballeros estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, hasta Joshua, excepto Manuelle que solo probaba de vez en cuando, las risas y algunas carcajadas se escuchaban en la casa ante los comentarios ya fuese de Fabrizio o Joshua pues esto eran los más extrovertidos.

Marión se sentía plena al poder caminar descalza por su casa, con sus vestidos sencillos y que le quedaban justos, la barriga de Joshua no fue tan grande como la de Luna, el cabello recogido en un moño de tomate, mientras sacudía algunos adornos, su suegra se encontraba organizando un poco la habitación del niño, Flammy se encargaba de cambiar las sabanas y acondicionar la que ahora sería su habitación de casada.

La rubia se sobre salto un poco al sentir como alguien llegaba por detrás y la abrazaba adivinando que era su esposo, por lo que se volvió y lo miro a los ojos, mientras que Fabrizio limpiaba con uno de sus dedos la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Te asuste? – Le pregunto mientras las pupilas de ambos jugaban a encontrarse.

- No, para nada. – Respondió elevando los brazos y posándolo sobre los hombros de él para cerrarle el cuello.

- Estas hecha un desastre, mira nada más tienes todos los cabellos por fuera, el rostro está completamente sonrojado y hasta sudoroso, tienes la misma expresión de cuando te hago alcanzar la gloria. – Le hizo saber para después morderse el labio inferior de manera provocativa.

- Bueno digamos que estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y que se parece mucho.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy tan exhaustivo como la limpieza? – Inquirió con picardía.

- Mmm… no lo sé tendría que comparar. – Acoto la chica.

- Si quieres nos escapamos al cuarto de lavado y lo compruebas. – Le propuso bajándose para buscar los labios de su esposa.

- No… hoy no será, hay muchas personas en la casa y yo tengo un hambre que me esta matando así que ve a terminar ese almuerzo… ratoncito. – Le dijo sonriendo con travesura.

- Ya está bien si… esta bueno con lo de ratoncito. – Hablo queriendo parecer serio pero con Marión sería imposible.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? – Le pregunto sonriente.

- Que te parece si me dices león. – Acoto elevando una ceja y Marión le soltó la carcajada en la cara.

- ¡Fabrizio! – Se dejó escuchar la voz de su padre que lo llamaba para empezar a servir, el joven se acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a la chica, para después salir trotando a la cocina.

La cena se llevó a cabo en el mueble de la sala, por no haber suficientes puestos en el comedor, disfrutando, en medio de un ambiente agradable entre risas y comentarios, las conversaciones se extendieron hasta altas horas de la noche, Joshua termino dormido en los brazos de Manuelle y el sueño en algunos era evidente por lo que decidieron dar fin a la conversación, Fabrizio se puso de pie y con cuidado cargo a Joshua, para llevarlo a su habitación junto con Marión, Manuelle y Flammy también pidieron permiso para retirarse a su habitación, los padres de Fabrizio que solo le daban la pelea al sueño, estuvieron completamente de acuerdo.

Se despidieron en el pasillo y las parejas entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Marión se encargó de cambiar a Joshua mientras que el joven preparaba el baño, llenando la tina con agua tibia, se desvistió y entro relajando completamente su cuerpo, se hundió en el agua aproximadamente un minuto, conteniendo la respiración para con esto hacer el ejercicio médico y fortalecer sus pulmones, se incorporó y al abrir los ojos vio a Marión observándolo.

- Creí que pensabas suicidarte. – Susurro con voz dulce, sintiendo como su esposo lograba descontrolarla con la mirada esa que resaltaba mucho más por encontrarse mojado, mostrándoselo con esa combinación perfecta que era él, sensualidad e inocencia. Ese punto en él que a veces es un niño y otras un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y sin embargo le faltarían letras.

- Te juro que lo hare si no te metes en este preciso. – Le dijo extendiéndole la mano, ella solo negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía y se encaminaba. – Amor cierra la puerta. – Le pidió al ver que la había dejado abierta.

- Me imagino que quieres que le coloque seguro. – Acoto al tiempo que la cerraba.

- Por supuesto, Joshua aún no está en edad para presenciar gráficamente una de las maneras más completas en que sus padres se aman.

Ella solo le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y se encaminaba a la tina mientras él la esperaba con la mano tendida, sintiendo los latidos del corazón aumentar a medida que los pasos de Marión la acercaban a él y como ella se soltó el cabello agitando la sedosa y hermosa melena suavemente sin desdibujar esa sonrisa de sus labios que enloquecían al chico, se paró frente a él y empezó a bajar lo tiros de su bata mostrándose realmente sensual, Fabrizio tuvo que separar los labios para poder respirar mejor, Marión coloco la pierna al borde de la tina, subiendo lentamente la tela exponiéndole en fracciones de segundos poco a poco la nieva piel, hasta que se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro.

- No así no puedo, me siento ridícula Fabri, esta barriga no me ayuda. – Quitándose la bata rápidamente y lanzándola sobre el retrete, al igual que el sujetador.

- Amor que dices… no, no si te ves hermosa, me encanta verte así, me enloquece. – Acoto poniéndose de rodillas dentro de la tina. – A ver ven acá… ven. – Le pidió jalándola por la mano para tenerla cerca y con los labios entre abiertos empezó a acariciar la barriga, sintiendo como los poros de Marión se despertaban con el roce de sus labios, sentir sobre sus labios esos vellos que la piel tiene pero que no pueden apreciarse sino hasta ese punto, hasta el punto en que él con sus besos los hace erizarse. – Sabes que muero por el sabor de tu piel, he probado comida de todo el mundo, los mejores postres, las más exóticas combinaciones, pero ninguna… absolutamente ninguna le da tal placer a mi paladar. – Susurro para después pasar lentamente la lengua por la piel tensa por el embarazo, aprovecho y la paso por el ombligo de la joven, ese que por su nena estaba al nivel de toda la barriga, sintiendo como ella la contraía ante las cosquillas que le causaba, pero él una vez más acaricio son su lengua el sensible lugar.

- No… no Fabri. – Le decía sonriendo. – Deja tus maldades. – Le pedía introduciendo sus dedos en las hebras mojadas, él abandono el lugar y creo un camino de besos tiernos, suaves y húmedos, hasta la cadera, agarro con sus dientes el borde de la ropa interior y empezó a jalarla lentamente hasta donde podía, igualmente se trasladó al otro lado repitiendo la acción elevo la mirada y se carcajeo a medias con ese erotismo que en su ser corría desbocado, mientras sus manos inquietas terminaban de bajar la prenda, ella apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de él y le ayudo a deshacerse de la ropa interior la cual quedo en el suelo.

Marión entro a la tina donde una vez más se amaron, mimaron, conversaron, besaron y terminaron con su baño que llevo casi una hora, al salir la chica se colocó su camisón y Fabrizio el pijama, le tocaba hacerlo, ya que debía ir a la sala, hasta donde lo acompaño Marión con almohadas y cobijas, Fabrizio se sentó y ella se acostó en el mueble apoyando la cabeza en los muslos de joven quien la arropaba y le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura, apenas creyendo que por fin se encontraban en su casa, terminaron por quedarse dormidos.

- Amor… Mari… - Susurro Fabrizio con voz ronca en la madrugada, ella despertó.- Es mejor que vayas a la habitación con Joshua.

- Si amor… te debo tener incómodo. – Le dijo incorporándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

- No, es que estas durmiendo mal y puedes maltratar a Luna. – Le dijo acariciándole con la parte exterior de los dedos tiernamente la mejilla.

- Está bien. – Acoto poniéndose de pie. – Acuéstate para arroparte. – Él como si fuese el más obediente de los niños lo hizo, ella acomodo la almohada bajo la cabeza y cubrió el cuerpo de su esposo. – Así estarás calentito… - Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. – Te amo. – Susurro y le daba otro beso en la frente, se puso de pie y se encamino.

- Mari. – Hablo él deteniéndola y ella volvió medio cuerpo. – Te amo. – Le hizo saber y ella le regalo una sonrisa para encaminarse nuevamente, encontrándose con Fiorella quien le regalo una sonrisa, pues había presenciado la escena siendo consiente de ese amor que la chica le tenía a su hijo.

- Puedes dormir tranquila hija. – Le susurro y Marión asintió en silencio para encaminarse, por lo que la italiana se dirigió a la sala, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

- Mari ve a dormir. – Dijo Fabrizio con los ojos cerrado al sentir los pasos acercarse.

- No es Marión… es tu mami que viene a dormirte… a ver dame un ladito. – Le pidió ubicándose en un extremo del mueble colocando sobre sus muslos la cabeza de Fabrizio, brindándole ternura al acariciarle los cabellos, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. – Siento lo de esta tarde mi niño. – Susurro.

- No te preocupes mamá… te entiendo, por el contrario creo que los estoy presionando demasiado, ustedes no están acostumbrados y yo no puedo exigirles el que convivan… - Hablaba cuando su madre intervino.

- No… no vida, en este caso sí, yo no estoy acostumbrada, pero tu padre si, recuerdas las veces que viajo a áfrica, dormía en los campamentos, ha pasado por situaciones difíciles, pero lo hace por amor a la medicina, a su pasión por ayudar a los más necesitados… por cierto dijo que te iba a acompañar y que iba a amanecer conversando y allá esta, parece un tronco que ronca. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- Debe estar cansado, tú también deberías ir a descansar mamá. – Le sugirió mirándola a los ojos, mientras su madre le ofrecía una sensación maravillosa al acariciarle los cabellos.

- No yo estoy muy bien… ya dormí un par de horas… quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo mi vida porque presiento que quieres regresar y quedarte aquí en Francia… - Le dijo con voz temblorosa tratando de retener las lágrimas en su garganta.

- Mamá… aquí está mi vida, aunque esta casa es de Manuelle pienso ayudarle, quiero ampliarla un poco, estudio aquí, trabajo, el trabajo de Marión… yo no quiero cambiar lo que ya tenía, me he acostumbrado.

- Mi vida pero no tienes necesidad de trabajar, ni siquiera de estudiar, Marión mucho menos, nuestra casa en Italia es mucho más grande. – Le decía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Mamá yo quiero estudiar, terminar mi carrera y cumplir mi sueño de ser abogado… no quiero estudiar para subsistir quiero hacerlo para vivir, porque una parte esencial de mi necesita, anhela… sueña con algún día estar en un estrado, sentir la satisfacción de hacer cumplir las leyes… y conozco a mi esposa, ella no puede depender de nadie necesita hacer algo, es hiperactiva, viste lo feliz que estaba hoy, a ella llevar un hogar y trabajar le hace feliz, no quiero ser quien la limite, sé que si se lo pido lo hará, pero solo por complacerme no por sentirse bien ella y yo quiero a la Marión de la que me enamore, si intentara cambiarla, si lo haría ya no sería esa chica que me sano el corazón para después robárselo.

- Amor y si… yo no quiero que estés lejos de nosotros nuevamente, por favor Fabrizio Alfonzo… puedes estudiar en Italia, allá hay mejores escuelas de leyes, hacemos la equivalencia, te prometo encontrarle un trabajo a Marión, los directores de todos los hospitales de Florencia son amigos de tu padre y pueden darle hasta un puesto mejor… es que ya no me imagino un día sin Joshua. – Le dijo mientras lloraba.

- Mamá… es que si me lo pides de esa manera, me haces las cosas más difíciles… - Acoto llevando su mano y acariciando la mejilla de su madre. – Déjame hablarlo con Marión, es que tal vez ella quiera privacidad y Manuelle sabes lo orgulloso que es, él trabaja con el gobierno francés sí, pero es muy difícil que lo trasladen a Italia y Marión no ira a ningún lado sin él.

- Hagamos una cosa, habla con Marión y le vas a decir escúchame bien lo que le vas a decir Fabrizio Alfonzo. - Él asintió en silencio. – Le dirás que solo estarán unos meses en la casa, mientras construyen la de ustedes y la del teniente, si sabes que es grande el terreno de la casa muy bien salen dos más con suficiente espacio y con una distancia considerable para que tengan su privacidad, si quieres esta casa la dejan para que vengan a pasar algunas vacaciones y así visiten al teniente y a toda esa gente que los quiere tanto… tienes que convencerla. – Le hablaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Mamá creo que estas algo desesperada. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- Es que ya con saber que mi princesa solo nos visitara una, cuando mucho dos veces al año se me hace pequeñito el corazón y si tú te vienes a Francia será mucho peor, imagínate que será de dos pobres viejos solos en esa casa.

- Mamá tu no estas viejas y papá tampoco. – Dijo sonriendo. – Solo estas usando tus chantajes para convencerme, está bien tratare de convencer a Marión pero sobre todo a Manuelle y dile a papá que hable con varios directores de hospitales porque la señorita… digo señora Ham… no es señora Laroche, necesita su trabajo también. – le hizo saber mientras sonreía.

- Listo mi vida, no hay que hacer más te aseguro que tendrá su trabajo… ahora si vamos a que duermas un poco. – Puntualizo dándole un beso en la frente sintiéndose realmente feliz porque había convencido a su hijo para que se quedase en Italia con ellos, mientras lo adormitaba con caricias.

La mirada de la pelirroja se paseaba por la pareja a poca distancia de donde ella se encontraba sentada, aunque Fransheska no logro convencer a Frank para que la dejara salir de la casa, por lo menos la chica había logrado que este cediese a dejarla salir al jardín, mientras recibía la visita de sus familiares, evidentemente la castaña era una Grandchester de sangre, pues tenía un temperamento que no era nada fácil de controlar, obstinada cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja y no dejo en paz al francés hasta que logro esta libertad parcial de la cual disfrutaba ahora; Frank había demostrado después de todo ser un caballero, no fue en ningún momento pedante, ni maleducado con la chica y aun cuando su tío todo el tiempo se mantuvo alerta, la verdad fue que Fransheska no necesito que interfiriese en ningún momento. Gracias a la insistencia de la chica ahora Elisa se encontraba disfrutando de una tarde de sol y aire fresco junto a las bancas que se encontraba bajo un inmenso arce cuyas hojas ya completamente doradas habían formado un espesa capa en el suelo a su alrededor, el jardín lucia hermoso para esta época, tal vez antes no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora que su libertad era mucho más limitada de lo que fue, podía apreciar lo maravilloso que era disfrutar de cada momento, mientras lo tuviese. Su tío y Fransheska se había alejado junto a Frederick para darle un poco de privacidad mientras escribía la carta que enviaría a Jules, la chica propuso la idea y aunque a ella en un principio no le pareció lo mejor, termino por convencerla… a ella también – Elisa dejo ver media sonrisa al recordar esto y de nuevo se repitió en pensamientos – Es una Grandchester, aunque no lleve el apellido – De nuevo se sumió en sus cavilaciones.

Estos diez días habían sido un verdadero respiro para ella, la esperanza que le brinda la idea de su tío cada vez la hacía sentirse más confiada, veía una luz al final del túnel y eso la fortalecía, la hacía feliz, podía notar en su mirada cierto brillo especial, sus sonrisas afloraban de manera natural, ya no tenía que forzarlas como hasta hace poco. Cuando se enteró por casualidad que los recién casados habían planeado viajar hasta Europa para pasar las fiestas junto a la familia de la chica, pero que habían desistido para acompañarla se sintió mal, no solo porque no quería interferir en los planes que ya tenían formados, sino porque si había algo que no consintió nunca, ni siquiera cuando era una niña, era que le tuviesen lastima y aunque no era la intensión del rubio, ni de la chica, era evidente que no podían evitarlo, no podía alejar ese sentimiento de ellos y la pelirroja podía sentirlo, por eso prácticamente los había obligado a que retomaran sus planes y para convencerlos se le ocurrió la absurda idea que estando ellos en Europa podían planear todo mejor con Jules y así cuando estuviesen de regreso lo harían con él y con todo listo para su fuga.

Después de dos horas de estudiar distantes posibilidades de hacer todo eso sin tener que salir de América, Elisa termino por hacerle comprender que si ellos retomaban su vida y hacían como si todo estuviese normal, Frank se relajaría, se confiaría y tendrían más posibilidades de llevar su plan a buen término, pero teniéndolos a ellos allí de manera constante, el hombre jamás dejaría ese estado de alerta que había adoptado desde que el rubio puso un pie en la casa. De eso hacía ya tres días y ahora ella se encontraba dándole vueltas a la pluma entre sus manos, mientras miraba la hoja en blanco que Fransheska le había llevado para que le escribiese a Jules, tenía cientos, miles de cosas que decirle, pero no sabía cómo o por dónde empezar, su mano temblaba en cuando apoyaba la punta contra el papel, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón se ponía a latir de manera frenética, quizás debería empezar con un "Perdóname" o con un "Te amo"… jamás había sido cobarde, pero justo en este instante se sentía aterrada, si, era cierto que él le había dicho que la esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, que la amaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo… pero de eso hacía ya un mes y ella no le envió una respuesta, él tampoco insistió una vez más… entonces ¿Qué podía deducir de todo esto? – Se preguntó dejando libre un suspiro tembloroso y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla estrellándose contra la hoja apoyada en uno de los cuentos de Frederick. Levanto la mirada y esta se encontró con un hermoso cuadro, su tío llevaba a Fred sobre los hombros, mientras Fransheska le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y caminaba junto a él, la chica le susurro algo y él dejo ver una gran sonrisa, para después acercarse a ella y depositarle un tierno beso en los labios; era evidente cuan enamorados estaban, que a pesar de las diferencias que pudieran tener eran el uno para el otro, que respiraban, sonreían y vivían solo porque el otro lo hacía. Recordó de pronto algunas de las palabras que expresaran en sus votos y de inmediato la mirada de Jules sobre la suya cuando estos los esbozaban, mientras ellos secretamente se hacían las mismas promesa; eso le dio el valor que necesitaba, respiro profundamente y comenzó a escribir… la primera palabra fue sencillamente: Jules.

Fransheska observaba a la chica con disimulo a momentos y cuando descubrió que al fin se había animado a escribir esa carta para Jules, dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, sentada en la hojarasca junto a Albert y el pequeño Fred, se acercó a su esposo y con una mirada le indico que Elisa había lanzado a un lado su miedo, una vez más se arriesgaba a dejarle ver sus sentimientos al francés. El rubio se volvió a mirarla lentamente, procurando parecer casual para que ella no descubriese que la estaba observando, dejo ver una sonrisa que ilumino su mirada, se aproximó a Fransheska y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mano.

- Gracias – Susurro mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- Por todo lo que has hecho por ella, por estar a mi lado y ser mi fortaleza cuando siento que el mundo se derrumba a mi alrededor, por esa alegría que desbordas y le llena la vida a todos los que te rodeamos – Busco con su mirada al niño que jugaba cerca de ellos – Mira nada más a Fred, hasta hace días apenas si se acercaba a nosotros, nos miraba como a unos desconocidos, era demasiado retraído para ser un niño de su edad… pero ahora, se notaba más desenvuelto, vive con una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso intenta con más ahínco repetir los movimientos de nuestros labios y emitir sonidos cercanos a palabras… hasta podría decir que luce más independiente – Contesto con esa sonrisa que sacaba hermosos destellos dorados a sus ojos azules.

Al ver como el niño, acostado en el suelo, le extendía una zanahoria al hermoso conejo blanco y gris que la castaña le regalase, cuando este lo señalo en uno de sus libros e intento mencionar el nombre de su sobrino Joshua, la chica recordó de inmediato que ciertamente Joshua tenia uno, el señor Lapín y que seguramente Frederick también estaba deseando uno como mascota.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Albert… no solo hago esto por el amor que siento por ti, que por supuesto sabes es inmenso, también lo hago porque me hace sentir bien darle un poco de felicidad a Elisa y al pequeño Fred, es tan triste lo que ella está viviendo, cuando justo en este momento debería rebosar de dicha, en lugar de ello está encerrada en este cuartel de lujo y alejada del hombre al que ama, del padre de su hijo… yo tengo la suerte de tenerte a ti, de que veas como día a día mi vientre va creciendo… pero ella no tiene a Jules y créeme para una mujer en nuestro estado eso debe ser espantoso, en el fondo no es una mala chica, solo le ha tocado vivir circunstancias difíciles que le han forjado ese carácter que tenía… bueno que tiene, a veces cuando habla de Frank se puede sentir tanta dolor y resentimiento en su voz, también cuando menciona a su madre… - La castaña dejo libre un suspiro y apretó la mano de Albert – Los padres deberían amar y proteger a sus hijos, velar porque estos fuesen completamente felices y jamás, baja ningún motivo deberían abandonarlos a su suerte… eso lo aprendí de mi padre, él paso años buscando a Fabri, no desistió un solo instante… sé que incluso cuando lo creía muerto, en el fondo de su corazón mantenían las esperanza que estuviese vivo, por eso volvía a aquella tumba con el nombre de Richard Macbeth – Expreso con los ojos opacos y la voz ronca por esos recuerdos, que aunque lejanos y ya sin importancia, seguían siendo dolorosos – Prométeme que sin importa lo que pase siempre seremos lo que nuestros hijos necesiten Albert… que siempre estaremos allí para ello y que no habrá nada más importante en este mundo que ellos y nosotros, que por sobre todas las cosas nuestra familia estará en primer lugar siempre – Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- No tienes siquiera que pedírmelo Fran, pero si deseas que te lo prometa lo hare… es más te juro que jamás antepondré nada a nuestros hijos ni a ti, seré el padre y el esposo que ustedes merezca, no puede ser de otra manera siendo mi tesoro más hermoso, lo que más he deseado en esta vida… he cometido muchos errores con mi familia, pero te juro que luchare cada día por reparar todos y cada uno de ellos. – Esbozo rodeándola con su brazo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Sé que lo harás… y también que serás el mejor padre de este mundo, te ves tan hermoso con Fred, el padre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida – Indico con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a él para darle un beso en los labios.

Él dejo ver también una sonrisa, llevo su mano hasta el cuello de Fransheska con suavidad mientras abría su boca y le pedía a ella con el roce de su lengua que le otorgase la libertad de hacer este beso más íntimo y prolongado, la chica cedió a lo que le pedía, completamente rendida a su esposo, llevo sus manos hasta el pecho de Albert y lo acaricio con suavidad, sintiendo la tibieza de piel de él. Después de un par de minutos fueron sacados de la burbuja donde se encontraban por la voz de Elisa que llamaba al pequeño quien se alejaba tras el conejo, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos pero ya la pelirroja se escuchaba alarmada. Ellos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y dejaron ver una sonrisa cómplice.

- No le pasara nada Elisa… nosotros estamos aquí cerca y además yo corro más rápido que él – Indico el rubio para tranquilizar a la chica, mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… pero tío… puede caerse y… - Intento de nuevo, pero el rubio no la dejo continuar.

- No lo hará y si se cae se levantara de nuevo… a veces las caídas son necesarias Elisa, nos hacen fuertes e independientes, créeme no le haces ningún favor sobre protegiéndolo, por el contrario lo estarás limitando para que pueda defenderse cuando le toque enfrentar situaciones en las cuales no te tenga a su lado… no puedes criar a tu hijo en una caja de cristal – Menciono con seguridad y con esa experiencia que había adquirido en las calles y que ninguna universidad le brindo.

A la pelirroja no le quedó más remedio que asentir y guardar silencio, sabía que su tío tenía razón, que ella misma había sido un ejemplo de dependencia, que Neil también lo había sido y que solo se liberó cuando decido alejarse de sus padres y elevar sus alas en otro lugar lejos de allí; ella también tuvo esa oportunidad junto Jules, solo a su lado sentía esa libertad absoluta y la fortaleza para afrontarlo todo, deseaba tanta poder tener una vez más ese sentimiento llenándole el pecho. Dejo ver media sonrisa y retomo la carta que escribía, imaginando esos ojos verdes gris que eran las luces que iluminaban su oscuridad y esa sonrisa que le alegraba el alma. Fransheska dejo libre un suspiro y le acaricio la mejilla a Albert, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias por decírselo… sé que no lo hace por limitarlo, pero si no le da un poco más de libertad, Fred nunca llegara a ser independiente, no se arriesgara y por lo tanto no aprenderá… no ha sido nada fácil hacer que ella me cediera un poco de su hijo, aún recuerdo la cara que puso cuando le propuse que lo bañáramos después que lo vio cubierto de chocolate por todas partes, como si me hubiese vuelto loca – Esbozo conteniendo la risa y su mirada brillaba – O cuando llegue con el conejo… me dijo ¡Fransheska ese animal es peligroso! Sé que no lo hace con la intención de hacer de su niño alguien inseguro más adelante… pero si no lo suelta de vez en cuando, el día que desee hacerlo Fred estará tan aterrorizado que él mismo se encerrara en su propia coraza para no tener que enfrentarse a un mundo que desconoce – Agrego mirando a madre e hijo a momentos.

- Lo sé… debemos darle tiempo y veras como todo cambia para mejor, lo bueno de todo esto es que ella estaba dispuesta a confiar, a aceptar nuestras sugerencias pues en el fondo sabe que solo lo hacemos por el bienestar del pequeño… pensar que Frank Wells no solo le hace daño a ella con esta actitud, sino que también se lo hace a su hijo, Frederick aun esta pequeño... pero ¿Qué sería de él si esto llega a prologarse más tiempo? ¿Si le toca ver como su madre vive encerrada tras rejas en su propia casa? – Inquirió mostrando su preocupación.

- Nada de eso ocurrirá mi vida, no te angusties por favor, mira ahora que viajemos a Europa, visitaremos a Jules, le contaremos todo lo que hemos planeado y estoy segura que él ni siquiera lo pensara para venir y rescatarla de este martirio, se la llevaran y tendrán la familia que se merecen… solo debemos tener un poco de paciencia y mucha fe, como dijeron Elisa y Archie si nos arriesgamos a hacer desde aquí los tramites de los documentos falsos, alguien podría darse cuenta y que esto llegase a oídos de Frank Wells, lo mejor es dejarlo confiarse, que crea que no intentaremos nada y cuando menos se lo espere actuamos... fue lo que acordamos, así que no ganas nada con preocuparte de mas ¿Entendido? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubio dejo libre un suspiro y asintió en silencio, después de unos minutos Elisa les hizo saber que había terminado la carta, se la entrego intentando disimular el temblor en su mano, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y los esposos correspondieron con el mismo gesto para hacerla sentir confiada, pero Fran como había tenido más contacto con ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Al final de la tarde no les quedó más remedio que despedirse, al día siguiente los Andley, saldrían hacia Nueva York y de allí a Southampton, marchando más tranquilos al saber que Neil llegaría pronto y que Archie había prometido velar por Elisa y mantenerlos informado de todo.

Benjamín Delarue, por primera vez intercambiaba palabras con Fabrizio Di Carlo, ese al que le salvo la vida, al que se lo arranco a la muerte, más que por su deber como médico lo hizo para no ver el sufrimiento en la mujer que lastimosamente aun amaba, lo confirmaba una vez más al verla de nuevo y llevarse la sorpresa que será madre una vez más, descubriéndola más hermosa aun y con eso alejando de él definitivamente alguna posibilidad para sus más profundos sentimientos, nunca fue su intensión, peleársela a Fabrizio y mucho menos ahora que conoce la calidad de persona que es y sabe que Marión lo merece, sin embargo no puede pedirle a su corazón que bombee lentamente y con esto hacer el proceso de respirar doloroso, que sus manos no tiemblen y su garganta se cierre para retener las lágrimas y los celos al verla tomada de la mano de su esposo.

La había extrañado, su dulce sonrisa, su timidez y sencillez, de esta última quedaba poco, pues ahora es una chica realmente elegante, aumentando esa belleza en ella haciéndola aún más deseable para cualquier hombre, mientras conversaban se enteró que la familia de Fabrizio Di Carlo pertenecía a la alta sociedad, que era hijo del dueño de los laboratorios médicos más consolidados en Europa, nunca lo relaciono y le han dado la sorpresa.

Su mundo se vino abajo y trato de disimularlo, se obligó a sonreír cuando solo quería llorar, al enterarse que se irían definitivamente a Italia, si bien no pensaba interponerse, ni mucho menos insinuarle a Marión sus sentimientos, la quería y se conformaba con al menos llenarse la vista ya que sus sentimientos por parte de ella nunca serian saciados.

Su mirada se anclo en la rubia y ella bajo la vista a su mano entrelazada con la de Fabrizio quien fue consiente, pudo notar como se tensaba y por un momento se sintió orgulloso, una luz brillo en medio de la tiniebla, porque Fabrizio Di Carlo evidenciaba dolor, angustia y aunque no se comparaba con lo que él sentía, había sido consiente en fracción de segundos de la fortaleza de sus sentimientos para con su esposa, se obligó a desviar la mirada de Marión y reto a la topacio, siendo sutil, pero gritándole con esto que si no valoraba a la mujer que tenía al lado, él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Doctor Delarue ha sido un placer visitarlo. – Acoto Fabrizio poniéndose de pie en el momento menos esperado. – De nuevo muchas gracias, la verdad nunca tendré como pagarle.

- Cumplí con mi deber Fabrizio. – Respondió tendiéndole la mano, el joven de ojos topacio la miro unos segundos y después la estrecho. – Me alegra mucho que estés fuera de peligro. – Le hizo saber siendo totalmente sincero y soltando el apretón, al tiempo que Fabrizio le asentía en silencio.

- Muchas gracias por todo Doctor, de verdad lo voy a extrañar. – Acoto Marión tendiéndole la mano, siendo inocente y espontánea, sin saber lo que sus palabras ocasionaron en ambos hombres, Fabrizio trago en seco y sintió la hoguera de los celos cobrar vida en su estómago y Benjamín quiso abrazarla y no dejarla dar un paso fuera de esa oficina. – Los voy a extrañar a todos, estaba realmente acostumbrada a este hospital, aunque no sería justo porque cuando nazca mi nena igual necesitaría vacaciones. – Sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¿Quieres que sea una niña? – Pregunto sonriendo y olvidando por un momento a su esposo.

- Si Fabri y yo lo queremos, se llamara Luna. – Acariciando inconscientemente su barriga.

- Hermoso nombre. – Susurro perdido en la mirada verde de la rubia.

- Lo elegí yo. – Intervino Fabrizio haciéndole saber que también estaba presente y desvió la mirada a Marión. – Amor debemos irnos seguro ya mis padres habrán salido de la reunión que tenían con el director. – Le hablo con ternura y no quería ser grosero, porque verdaderamente estaba agradecido con el doctor, pero no podía controlar su molestia al ver las babas que derramaba por su esposa, si se hubiese dado cuenta de esto antes no le hubiese permitido el seguir trabajando en ese hospital.

- Marión también te extrañare, todos lo harán, eres una joven excepcional y estoy seguro que los cambios en tu vida son para mejor, no puedo más que sentirme feliz por el futuro brillante que te espera. – Le hizo saber mirando a la joven. – Muchas gracias por la visita.

- Gracias a ustedes por pasar a saludar, yo también regreso a mis labores. – Le hizo saber poniéndose de pie detrás del escritorio. – Feliz viaje.

- Gracias doctor. – Respondió Fabrizio tomando la mano de Marión, para salir de la oficina, abrieron la puerta y estaban por salir cuando Benjamín intervino.

- Marión espera, tengo algo que darte, te lo ha dejado una paciente. – Acoto encaminándose a un armario.

- Amor debemos apurarnos. - Le recordó Fabrizio en un susurro mirándola a los ojos. – Si mis padres bajan y no nos ven seguro se irán. – Dijo lo primero en que los celos le permitieron pensar, siendo realmente absurdo y que ni él mismo se lo creería, pues sus padres lo esperarían era lógico, pero la molestia no lo dejaba actuar con inteligencia.

- Mi vida si quieres te adelantas, yo te alcanzo y así tus padres nos esperan. – Le hizo saber mirándolo a los ojos y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, Fabrizio trago en seco y pensaba en decirle que no, pero respiro profundo y solo asintió, confiaba en Marión y se lo demostraría.

- Está bien… - Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y le deposito un beso en la frente. – Te quiero, esperare en recepción. – Le hizo saber y ella asintió en silencio, él sabía que el doctor solo buscaba la manera de despedirse de ella y se sentía estúpido al dejarla de esa manera, pero sabía que Marión lo amaba, por lo que cerró la puerta y se encamino, tratando de controlar las emociones que germinaban en él, todas a causa de los celos.

- Por aquí esta… si señor es este. – Hablaba al tiempo que sacaba una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y un lazo rojo, estiraba la mano y tomaba otra cosa, se encamino hasta la rubia. – Toma es de la señora Judith, la cama 302, me dijo que ella misma la había hecho para ti.

- Gracias doctor, es muy amable de su parte el haberlo guardado, ¿Mejoro la señora Judith? – Pregunto tomando la caja.

- Llámame Benjamín, por favor Marión… - Le recordó que no le gustaba que le dijera doctor. – Si mejoro satisfactoriamente. – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. – Y esto es tuyo, pero me lo quedare yo. – Mostrándole una liga para el cabello, la cual se llevó a la nariz y aspiro el aroma en esta. - Se te cayó el día que me golpeaste y que esos golpes no era comparado con lo que sentía al ver tu sufrimiento y pensaba que no podría soportarlo, pero ese dolor no es comparado con el que siento en este momento al saber que no regresas. - Se lo estaba diciendo, le estaba exponiendo sus sentimiento, que más daba, era más valiente afrontarlo que seguir ocultando lo que sentía como un cobarde.

- Benjamín por favor. – Susurro la rubia al tiempo que se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, no quería verlo sufrir, porque él le había ayudado demasiado. – No digas esas cosas.

- Si no las digo me van a ahogar, sabes…

- No… por favor no sigas, está bien… debo irme, gracias por todo, por ser tan bueno. – Acoto dándose media vuelta para marcharse pero él la retuvo tomándole la muñeca y la acerco lo suficiente. – Está bien quédate con la liga. – Le hizo saber ella mirándolo a los ojos, pero los vio más cerca, mucho más y negaba con la cabeza aturdida.

- Por favor Marión, por favor… - Susurro, se acercó aún más. – Permítemelo solo uno, solo uno… - Decía rozando sus labios contra los de la joven y le dio vida al beso, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, su sangre circular a toda prisa, su torrente sanguíneo se descontrolo completamente y supo que Fabrizio Di Carlo era el dueño de los labios más dulces y suaves que existiesen sobre la tierra.

Marión no podía coordinar, ni siquiera movía sus labios, quería morirse de la vergüenza, se sentía traicionera y sobre todo profanada, su único amor, el único que la había besado hasta este instante había sido Fabrizio Di Carlo, su esposo y ahora… ahora Benjamín.

- ¡Estás loco! – Exclamo empujándolo. – Estoy casada Benjamín, amo a mi esposo… no debiste… no debiste. – Susurraba y trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

- No debí, tienes razón Marión, pero no te pediré perdón porque lo deseaba, esa es mi despedida, si ya te vas de mi vida, es justo que te enteres lo que siento por ti… - Hablaba cuando ella intervino.

- Para… atormentarme… lo haces… - Los nervios no la dejaban hablar claramente.

- ¿Porque debería de atormentarte? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos. – ¿Sientes algo por mi Marión?

- ¡No! Claro que no, solo te tenía cariño pero ahora lo has arruinado todo. –Le recrimino mientras trataba de controlar los nervios y las lágrimas, porque sabía que Fabrizio se daría cuenta que había llorado y si se entera que Benjamín la beso, la va a repudiar.

- Pues a mí el cariño no me basta… lo siento… - Cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro. – No quiero que llores, no llores Marión…

- Yo… yo mejor me voy. – Acoto nerviosamente.

- Deseo que seas feliz siempre… solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Si quisieras lo mejor para mí no me hubiese hecho esto Benjamín. – Le dijo con reproche.

- No me recrimines… sabes que siempre lo he querido y que nunca he querido que sufras, por eso di lo mejor de mí y salve a tu esposo, te lo regrese solo para que no sufrieras, solo pensaba en ti mientras lo reanimaba, porque sé que él es el único que puede hacerte feliz, yo quiero hacerlo pero no puedo, porque tu felicidad no lleva mi nombre. – Le dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – No soy culpable de mis sentimientos Marión, te he pensado todo este tiempo, te he extrañado aun cuando sé que no debo y ahora sé que no regresaras, que tengo que esperar a que llegue alguien a quien pueda hacer feliz, pero estoy seguro que no como lo quise hacer contigo, no como lo soñaba, que el tiempo es injusto con algunas personas. – Una lagrima se desbordo.

- Lo siento Benjamín, lo siento tanto, pero no puedo yo amo a Fabrizio, daría mi vida por él… es mi razón de ser… - Hablaba cuando él interrumpió.

- Es tu bien, eso ya lo sé, me lo dijiste… y te merece, Fabrizio merece ese amor que le profesas… ¿Puedo abrazarte? – Pregunto y ella lo miro desconcertada. – Prometo no besarte nuevamente, solo quiero despedirme y que sigamos siendo amigos. – Le susurro y ella asintió en silencio al tiempo que dejaba la pequeña caja sobre el sillón y se acercó, ella confiaba en él sabía que no volvería a propasarse. El joven la cerró entre sus brazos sintiendo la gran barriga de la chica, cerró los ojos y por un momento se imaginó que era su esposa, que le pertenecía, pero al segundo se obligó a despertar de ese imposible, le deposito un beso en la cabeza. – Adiós Marión.

- Adiós Benjamín. – Susurro la joven alejándose del abrazo. – Gracias por todo. – Agarro el regalo y abrió la puerta para salir, desde el umbral se volvió a mirar al joven el cual retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos. – No creo que sea definitivo, puede que algún día pueda venir a visitar a los amigos. – Le regalo media sonrisa y él se obligó a corresponder, admirando como ella cerraba la puerta, derramando libremente las lágrimas que lo estaban torturando.

Marión caminaba por el pasillo y en una mano llevaba la caja y la otra en su boca queriendo limpiarse el beso de Benjamín no lo aborrecía pero tampoco lo quería, la sensación de saber que otros labios habían mancillado un altar que era solo para su esposo, la hacían sentirse un ser bajo, su padre siempre se lo había dicho la mujer solo es de un hombre, del que elige para pasar el resto de su vida y ella imaginaba ahora a su padre señalándola, cerró los ojos fuertemente para no derramar las lágrimas y así no perturbar aún más su apariencia.

Su mirada capto a Fabrizio de espaldas hablando con sus padres y quiso correr a otro lado no quería mirarlo a la cara, porque lo había traicionado.

- Marión… - Escucho la voz de sus compañeras, que se le paraba en frente, percatándose de que no era completamente consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se detuvo en seco y sintió como la chica la abrazaba. – Te vamos a extrañar… ya nada será lo mismo.

- Si tienes razón Margaret. – Susurro alejándose viendo a su compañera llorar. – No llores amiga, estoy segura que vendré a visitarlas. – Le hizo saber abrazándose una vez más a la chica y fue su oportunidad para liberar las emociones que la estaban torturando. – No las olvidares, jamás podré olvidar lo buena que has sido conmigo.

- Si ya me había hecho a la idea que me traías a este nuevo niño para que me vomitara el uniforme como siempre lo hacía Joshua. – Le dijo en medio de lágrimas y haciendo un puchero.

- Que pena siempre se dignaba a vomitar cuando tú lo cuidabas en la sala de archivos.- Recordó la rubia a su niño de pocos meses de nacido y que tenía que llevar al trabajo.

Fabrizio volvió medio cuerpo, Marión se estaba tardando y sus celos le estaban ganando, estaba por regresar a la oficina de Benjamín cuando la vio abrazada a su compañera llorando y sabía que era por la despedida, el alivio inundo su alma y se encamino al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro, estaba por llegar cuando las chicas se despidieron y su esposo se dirigió hacia él, venía con la cabeza gacha ante la congoja.

- Amor… siento tanto que tengas que dejar este lugar. – Le hizo saber colocándole las manos sobre los hombros y se bajaba para darle un beso en los labios, pero la rubia lo esquivo para aferrarse a él cerro con sus brazos la cintura y descanso la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Papito siempre me ha dicho que debo estar preparada para los cambios en mi vida… - Susurro. – Nos vamos. – Le pidió frotando la espalda del chico.

- Si… vamos, amo tu valentía, mi vida. – Añejándose del abrazo le tomo la mano y se encaminaron a la salida donde los esperaban, Luciano y Fiorella quienes tenían a Joshua tomado de la mano, mientras que Manuelle y Flammy los alcanzaron a ellos.

El próximo destino fue el restaurante Camponechi, aprovecharon la hora para almorzar en el lugar y saludar a todos los compañeros de trabajo de Fabrizio, esos que se llenaban de alegría al saberlo completamente sano, el señor Ragianni no pudo evitar reprenderlo y mucho menos aceptar las excusas que Fabrizio le exponía por haberle mentido acerca de su familia, sin embargo se encontraba realmente feliz por la unión familiar del joven.

Joshua desde que llego se fue a la cocina y en medio de los besos de Belén disfruto un tiramisú hecho por Dimitri, el cual sorprendía al niño cuando le sonreía, porque el hombre al igual que su tío Manuelle son muy serios.

Un poco más de dos horas se llevó la visita al Camponechi y como dentro de dos días partirían a Italia necesitaban realizar todas las diligencias previstas, por lo que se dirigieron a la facultad de derecho donde Fabrizio y sus padres se reunieron con el decano para tramitar su traslado a Italia y estudiar la posibilidad de equivalencias en algunas materias, el hombre les explico que era un proceso arduo pero no imposible y que tal vez el joven podría ingresar a la universidad de Florencia, más conocida como la UNIFI, para que continuara en la escuela de derecho a mediados de Junio del próximo año.

Esta noticia a Fabrizio le ilumino el día, saber que dentro de poco proseguiría con su sueño y mejor aun con el apoyo de sus padres, era completamente feliz, porque su padre estaba de acuerdo en que cumpliera su anhelo y lo estaba ayudando, sobre todo con el entusiasmo que mostraba, al proponerle el crear un despacho de abogados con la firma Di Carlo.

* * *

_**Mi corazón se siente satisfecho **_

_**de haberte amado y nunca poseído;**_

_**así tu amor se salva del olvido **_

_**igual que mi ternura del despecho. **_

_**Jamás te vi desnuda sobre el lecho, **_

_**ni oí tu voz muriéndose en mi oído;**_

_**así ese bien fugaz no ha convertido **_

_**un ancho amor en un placer estrecho.**_

_**Cuanto el deleite suma a lo vivido **_

_**acrecentado se lo resta el pecho, **_

_**pues la ilusión se va por el sentido. **_

_**Y en ese hacer y deshacer lo hecho, **_

_**sólo un amor se salva del olvido, **_

_**y es el amor que queda insatisfecho.**_

_**Amor insatisfecho. José Angel Buesa.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Chicas, espero le haya gustado el capítulo, solo háganme saber para cuando quieren el que sigue, feliz inicio de semana.**_

_**Abrazos!**_


	227. capitulo 65 parte 3

**Chicas, para que vean que sus Reviews nos animan a seguir con la historia aquí un nuevo capítulo, que esperamos les guste, sabemos que las cosas van poco a poco, pero lo hacemos para no dejar huecos y para disfrutar de todos los personajes por igual.**

**Ustedes deciden si les traemos otro capítulo esta semana, solo tienen que hacérnoslo saber. **

**Abrazos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 65**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Mientras duraba el trayecto por la ciudad el corazón le latía acelerado, al tiempo que su memoria revivía un sinfín de recuerdos, la mayoría buenos, pero al alejarse del bullicio, entrar a los suburbios y observar su casa imponente, hermosa, encima de la colina, él corazón se le desboco y saltaba en su garganta desesperado porque le abriera la boca para salir, imposible controlar las emociones, las manos le temblaban y las posaba sobre las rodillas para disimularlo, nada, absolutamente nada había cambiado en la mansión Di Carlo de Florencia.

Fabrizio era consciente de las personas a su lado hablaban pero él no podía escucharlas, no entendía que decían y se encontraba en medio un remolino de emociones, estrellándose pasado y presente sin ningún reparo, haciendo de él una marioneta, mientras le daba la pelea a las lágrimas, se prometió que no lloraría, que era un momento de felicidad.

- Joven Fabrizio… ¡Joven! – El chofer lo sacaba bruscamente de su estado de concentración, ese que mantenía para no dejarse vencer por su turbación.

- ¿Ah? – Pregunto y el monosílabo evidenciaba la tormenta que se encontraba desatada en su garganta.

- Hemos llegado. – Le hizo saber.

El chico de ojos topacios fue consiente en ese instante que su esposa lo tenía agarrado de la mano y que lo miraba atentamente, también Manuelle que esta vez quiso acompañar a su hermana y cuñado.

- ¿Te sientes bien amor? – Pregunto Marión frotándole la mano, al ver el estado de palidez en el chico y este asintió en silencio.

Para Fabrizio se suponía que no debía sentirse tan afectado por la llegada a su casa, ya había superado la etapa de culpa y remordimiento, pero ahora no podía controlarla, porque sabe que dentro hay personas a las que también hizo sufrir, personas que vieron y vivieron el desgaste y los conflictos por los que paso su familia a causa de una decisión que, aun en este instante pesa como el mundo sobre sus hombros.

- Fabrizio no me especificaste que el hecho de venirnos a vivir a Italia seria dentro del carro. – Acoto Manuelle.

- No… no Manuelle como se te ocurre. – Contesto encontrando la voz.

- Bueno, vamos a bajar. – Intervino observando como uno de los hombres colocaba la silla de ruedas frente a la puerta donde se encontraba el rubio.

- Si vamos. – Dijo al tiempo que asentía en silencio, por lo que le chofer se bajó y le abrió la puerta del lado de Marión, ayudándola a bajar.

Fabrizio bajo y apenas pisaba la propiedad, sintiéndola firme bajo la planta de sus zapatos cuando vio venir corriendo o al menos hacia el intento a Anna.

Él en un acto reflejo corrió hacia ella para acortar esa distancia que a ella le costaría debido a su edad, llego y se amarro a la dama en un abrazo.

- ¡Niño! – Exclamo ella en medio de las lágrimas aferrándose a él.

- ¡Nonna! ¡Nonna!- Decía él unido a ella, se alejó un poco y acuno entre sus manos la cara de la mujer, siendo testigo de las lágrimas que derramaba, percatándose de que los años en ella habían pasado, estaba llena de arrugas y sus cabellos blancos, sus manos temblaban cuando empezó a acariciarlos. – Estás hermosa. – Susurro y un sollozo se escapó de su boca.

- Este es mi niño, tan halagador como siempre. – Tomando una mano de él y llevándosela a los labios le deposito varios besos, Fabrizio se acercó y le beso la frente.

- Siempre has sido la nonna más bella del universo y lo sabes, tenía tantas ganas de verte, no sabes cómo te extrañe… ya deja de llorar que aunque sea de felicidad no me gusta que lo hagas.

- ¿A mí o a mis comidas? – Pregunto tratando de sonreír a través de las lágrimas, no quería traer malos recuerdos al joven al preguntarle por lo que había pasado, ya muchos problemas tendría encima, solo quería empezar de cero, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, no traería le haría revivir amargos momentos ni mucho menos regañarlo, mientras ella secaba con sus manos las lágrimas de Fabrizio.

Fabrizio tal como le hacía de pequeño cuando ella le hacia la misma pregunta, le mostro dos dedos, dándole a entender que extrañaba ambas cosas.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Si mira nada más lo flaquito que estas, ya verás te voy a preparar una ribollita que te vas a chupar los dedos, de nada sirve que estés tan alto si estas flaquito, si sopla muy fuerte te aferras a mí no dejare que te lleve el viento. – Ante el comentario el chico soltó una carcajada.

- Muero por comerla, ¿Sabes cuantos años tengo que no como algo tan bueno?… nadie nonna, nadie cocina como tú. – Le dijo parándose al lado de ella y pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la mujer, encaminándola hasta donde se encontraba Marión. – Ya vas a conocer a mi esposa.

- ¿Es esa que está ahí? – Pregunto observando a la rubia que le sonreía, él asintió con entusiasmo. – Esta si qué es bonita, parece un ángel.

- Lo mismo pienso. – Le dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en los cabellos de nieve, llegaron hasta donde los esperaban los demás, ya estaban reunidos todos excepto Luciano que estaba dentro del carro cargando a Joshua que después de tanto entusiasmo se había quedado dormido. – Nonna, te presento a mi esposa Marión.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A ver?… Repítelo, repite su nombre – Le pidió a Fabrizio.

- Marión. –Respondió sonriendo.

- Te sale igualito a los franceses, tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo. – Acoto por lo que, Marión y Manuelle sonrieron, Fabrizio no pudo más que carcajearse.

- Está bien te enseñare, sino Manuelle lo hará… él es Manuelle mi cuñado, necesito que le hagas unos de esos té que alegran la vida y le des dos litros. – Le hizo saber con picardía.

- ¿Es amargado el señor? – Pregunto sonriente.

- ¿Que si lo es? Más que el párroco. – Le dijo.

- Tú déjamelo a mí y ya verás… - Se acercó hasta Marión y le dio un beso en la frente ya que la rubia era aún más baja que la anciana. – Que cosa más bonita. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias señora. – Dijo sonriendo.

- No… no, soy la nonna, la nonna. –Desvió la mirada a Manuelle. – Y para usted también señor, no se crea que me dirá señora porque tiene esa cara como si la cena le hubiese caído mal. – Logrando hacer que Manuelle apenas elevara la comisura.

- Entendido nonna. – Respondió Manuelle.

- No es maravilloso como se le escucha. – Dijo mirando a Fabrizio y sonriendo.

- Algo te pasa con los franceses nonna yo creo que te hace recordar a algún enamorado. – Le hizo saber el chico sin dejar de reír.

- Y muchos, jovencito, de todas partes del mundo.

- ¿De todas partes del mundo? – Pregunto divertido.

- Si muchos habladores, charlatanes, pero ninguno con la labia de los italianos… ¿Usted está casado señor? – Pregunto a Manuelle.

- Lastimosamente madame. – Contesto sonriendo a medias.

- Y tan buen mozo que es. – Expuso sonriente la anciana.

Luciano llegaba en ese momento con el niño en brazos, mientras que Fiorella se le adelantaba unos pasos se acercó y abrazo a la mujer.

- Ves que hermoso esta mi niño nonna. – Le hizo saber.

- Si pero si no ha cambiado nada, no sé porque dicen que es todo un hombre yo le veo la misma mirada de pescado en vísperas navideñas. – Le hizo saber logrando que todos rieran aún más, desvió la mirada a Luciano y Joshua dormido fue como un imán para ella, por lo que se acercó y bordeo a al hombre para poder mirar al niño. – ¡Que ternura! Es igualito al padre, idéntico, las mismas pestañas y cejas. – Les hiso saber emocionada, tomándole la mano al niño le deposito un beso. – Este sí que se come toda su comida, es un angelito hermoso.

- Mejor entremos Anna que hace frio y no es bueno para tus huesos. – Le aconsejo Luciano encaminándose siendo seguido por los presentes, la anciana se aferró a uno de los brazos de Marión.

- Sí que eres bonita y esta barriga es de una nena, está muy redonda, cuando son varones siempre son de punta. – Le dijo acariciándole la barriga.

- Ojala y lo sea porque Fabri quiere una niña. – Le hizo saber la rubia.

- Tú hazle caso a la nonna, veras que si es una nena… te voy a preparar unas sopitas, para que no se te hinchen los pies.

- Gracias, es muy amable nonna. – Le agradeció tomándole la mano.

Cuando Fabrizio entro a la casa percibió solo pequeños cambios, como algunos cambios de muebles, pero de resto todo era igual, exactamente igual, comieron algunos aperitivos y después se fueron a descansar, él se dio un baño, dejo a Marión dormida y se encamino por la casa, reviviendo los momentos vividos en esta, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación, sabía que encontraría algunos cambios, pues si la ocupaba Terry tuvieron que hacer modificaciones a medida que el crecía.

Giro el pomo con cuidado y abrió la puerta, llevándose la sorpresa de que se encontraba exactamente igual el mismo color azul cobalto, los mismos relieves, los muebles, la cama, sus afiches de esgrima, topándose con ese adolescente entre esas paredes, se encamino al armario y al abrirlo ahí se encontraba la ropa, la cual definitivamente no le quedaría, sus perfumes y algunos aviones de colección de juguete, agarro uno y se encamino a la cama sentándose en esta, sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho, sabía que se encontraba solo por lo que podría llorar libremente al llenarse de nostalgia.

- Todo está exactamente igual, nunca permití que movieran una sola cosa de su sitio. – Se dejó escuchar la voz de Fiorella que se acercaba y tomo asiento al lado de él, quien se aferró a ella.

- Lo siento tanto, mamá – Expreso con la voz estrangulada.

- Shh tranquilo, tranquilo. – Lo arrullo acariciándole la espalda. – Ya eso está en el pasado, no vamos a ganar nada con revivir tanto dolor, ya no puedes deshacer las cosas, lo hecho, hecho esta, ha sido una experiencia dolorosa, pero que nos sirvió para crecer, para valorar lo que tenemos ahora… tranquilo mi niño – Dijo para consolarlo.

- ¿Puedo dejarle esta habitación a Joshua? – Pregunto con voz ronca por las lágrimas.

- Claro mi niño, es tu habitación y tú decides que hacer con ella, a mí me parece una excelente idea que mi nieto se quede con ella, mañana mismo la acondicionamos mejor.

- Pero que se queden los mismos muebles. – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Exacto, claro si así lo quieres. – Respondió y lo abrazo una vez más diciéndole adiós a tantos momentos de dolor y tristeza, era hora de dejar el pasado y vivir el presente.

Se encontraba en el salón anexo a su camarote de primera clase, donde llevaban viajando ya veinte días, solo les restaban ocho para llegar a su destino, el puerto de Southampton, después marcharían directo a Italia, él deseaba que su esposa pasase su cumpleaños junto a su familia y luego le pedirían a Jules Leblanc visitarlos, para entregarle la carta que Elisa le envió y contarle lo que planeaban hacer; la idea de citar al chico en Florencia fue de George, quien no confiaba para nada en Frank Wells y su olfato le decía que el hombre podía contratar a alguien que siguiese a los esposos, para verificar si estos viajaban a Francia y se ponían en contacto con el joven, en algunos casos, todo esto podía resulta un poco exagerado, pero no debían correr ningún riesgo, no mientras Elisa estuviese en manos de ese miserable. Disfrutaba del desayuno junto a su esposa, entre sonrisas y miradas llenas de ese amor que compartían, a momentos apoyaba su mano sobre el vientre de Fransheska que ya comenzaba a mostrarse, lo acariciaba con suavidad cuando la escuchaba hablarle al bebé, dejaba ver una radiante sonrisa y le daba un beso en los labios.

- Cada día luces más hermosa princesa – Le susurro recorriendo con sus ojos el rostro de ella.

- Y tú cada día me haces sentir más hermosa, la verdad es que me encanta como se nota mi vientre… imagino la cara de sorpresa que mostraran todos cuando me vean, que suerte que nos les haya enviado la carta donde les contaba que estábamos esperando un bebé, esta noticia deseo dárselas personalmente, aunque creo que no tendré necesidad de hablar en cuanto me vean se darán cuenta – Menciono posando su mirada en el vientre mientras sonreía.

- No te quede la menor duda, al menos que lleves un pesado abrigo, sin embargo no creo que puedas ocultarlo, además a mí me encanta verlo, me hace sentir bien… feliz, orgulloso y estará más grande cuando lleguemos a Italia – Indico el rubio apoyando su manos sobre la de Fransheska que descansaba en este.

- Te hace sentir igual que a mí, Albert y créeme si fuera posible andaría por todos lados solo con este vestido, sin esos gruesos abrigos, pero debo cuidarme del clima, el medico fue muy estricto con esto, dice que los principales riesgos que corremos en estos primeros meses son las enfermedades respiratorias y según me indico mediante el calendario que me dio, tengo siete semanas, cuando lleguemos a Italia tendré nueve lo que quiere decir esposo mío que solo nos quedaran siete hermosos y maravillosos meses para tener a este pequeñito en nuestros brazos – Esbozo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos grises, rozando sus labios con los de él.

En ese momento un suave toque en la puerta capto su atención, el rubio dio la orden para que entrasen y de inmediato apareció ante ellos unos de los empleados del barco, este le llevaba como todas las mañanas un resumen de las noticias más importantes que acontecían en el mundo y eran reunidas en un pequeño diario por la misma gente de la línea, para repartirlas entre aquellos empresarios y políticos que no podían despegarse de sus mundos en tierra, ni siquiera estando en medio del océano pacifico, evidentemente a él lo consideraban uno de ellos, pues la entrega ya se había convertido en parte de su día a día, junto al folleto también se encontraba dentro de un sobre, el telegrama que cada cinco días Archie le hacía llegar para mantenerlo informado de la situación de Elisa, por fortuna todos mostraban noticias alentadoras, Neil estaría en la ciudad los primeros días de diciembre y se instalaría cerca de la casa de Elisa, para poder visitarla a diario.

- ¿Correspondencia de Archie? – Menciono Fransheska mirando el sobre, interesa como siempre por su contenido, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo y después se secaba los labios con una servilleta, para acercarse a su esposo a la espera que este lo leyese.

- Si… creo que fue tanto lo que le insistí en que me mantuviese informado de cualquier detalle, que no debe dormir tranquilo el pobre y por eso lo cumple al pie de la letra – Contesto con media sonrisa, mientras extendía la hoja ante sus ojos.

Solo le basto leer las primeras líneas para que la sonrisa en su rostro desapareciera y frunciera el ceño, su respiración se detuvo casi un minuto mientras repasaba rápidamente una vez más las escasas doce líneas escritas en la hoja.

**Chicago, 24 de noviembre de 1.922**

**Estimado tío, **

**Ha sucedido un acontecimiento que nos obliga a retrasar lo planeado, Elisa tuvo que ser atendida por el doctor que lleva el control de su embarazo, después de haber presentado una leve complicación, gracias a Dios nada grave, pero el doctor insistió en que debe guardar reposo absoluto, si desea culminar de manera satisfactoria con el este. Yo mismo estuve junto a ella en cuanto Dennis me llamo para informarme de lo sucedido y hable con el medico; ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión, esto era algo lógico después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Elisa, además me solicito le escribiese y me rogo que lo hiciera desistir de comunicarse con Jules por el momento, pues no desea poner en riesgo la vida del bebé y mientras dure el embarazo no puede someterse a ningún tipo de presión o actividad que requieran de mucho esfuerzo físico o emocional. Prometo mantenerlo al tanto del más mínimo detalle, pero no se preocupe que yo velare por ella. **

**Archivald Cornwall. **

Albert dejo libre un suspiro pesado y cerró los ojos al terminar la segunda lectura del telegrama, haciéndolo esa última más despacio para intentar descubrir algún trasfondo en las palabras de su sobrino, sintiendo de inmediato la angustia llenar su pecho, pero no encontró nada más que lo esté exponía. Fransheska quien se alarmo al ver su reacción guardo silencio el par de minutos que duro leyendo y se le hicieron eternos, pero ya no podía más con la zozobra y tomando la mano de su esposo para captar su atención hablo.

- ¿Qué sucedió Albert? – Pregunto con voz estrangulada.

- Al parecer… no es nada grave, pero Elisa tuvo que ser atendida por el doctor que lleva su embarazo… - Decía y al ver la alarma en los ojos de la chica se apresuró a agregar – Según me cuenta Archie ella mostro una leve complicación y este le ordeno reposo absoluto, eso por supuesto retrasa todo lo que habíamos planeado, además me pide que no nos comuniquemos con Jules por los momentos… no es conveniente que ella este bajo presión – Contesto sin poder ocultar el matiz de preocupación que cubría su voz, tomó la hoja y se extendió a Fransheska.

- ¡Dios, no! Pero… no es justo, cuando pensábamos que al fin teníamos una salida, a Elisa le faltan aún cuatro meses para dar a luz… no podemos esperar todo ese tiempo, claro tampoco podemos correr el riesgo que le suceda algo a ella o al bebé – Menciono la chica sintiéndose frustrada mientras leía el telegrama, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Te entiendo Fran… esto nos ata de manos totalmente, me siento tan impotente ante la situación, odio que las cosas me sobre pasen, quedarme cruzado de brazos sin poder hacer nada – Esbozo colocándose de pie, acercándose hasta el ventanal para mirar a través de este.

- Amor… Albert no te pongas así, mira aún tenemos esperanzas… simplemente debemos tener paciencia, quizás hasta sea lo mejor, sabes que un viaje en el estado de Elisa es un poco complicado, incluso si regresábamos con Jules… seria a mediados de enero y para entonces ya Elisa contaría con poco más de seis meses, un viaje a Latinoamérica en tren o barco con ese tiempo de gestación no es nada fácil y menos bajo la angustia que representa una fuga y por supuesto la segura persecución de Frank Wells – Dijo intentando hacerse sentir mejor al rubio, este se volvió y la miro a los ojos asintiendo, no podía más que estar de acuerdo con ella.

- Lo sé Fran… ya estábamos corriendo riesgos, pero algo me decía que Elisa podría asumirlos todos con tal de verse liberada del cautiverio que vive, si ella ha tomado esta decisión debemos respetarla, está en juego su vida y la del bebé que crece en su vientre… y ante eso no podemos más que dar tiempo al tiempo, solo espero que Frank Wells no haya tenido nada que ver con ese malestar que sufrió, porque me voy a olvidar que es un anciano y… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Y nada, no podemos hacer nada por ahora Albert… mira yo sé que ese hombre se portó con un animal con Elisa, pero… - Se detuvo mordiéndose el labio, dudando si debía continuar o no.

- ¿Pero? – Inquirió él instándola a hablar, buscando sus ojos.

- Algo me dice que él no le hará daño… que no la tocara de nuevo, es cierto lo que siente no es amor, es algo enfermizo… está obsesionado con esa idea de su matrimonio perfecto, pero lo descubrí mirando a Elisa en algunas ocasiones y pude notar nostalgia, dolor… pero no odio, no vi rencor en él, incluso hasta sonreía cuando Fred intentaba controlar a sus mascotas – Contesto.

- También pude notarlo Fran… se escondía cercan de donde nos encontrábamos, o tras las cortinas de su despacho, en principio pensé que lo hacía para espiarnos y así enterarse de lo que hablábamos con Elisa, pero después descubrir que solo lo hacía para poder verla sin que ella fuera consciente de su presencia… - Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos un instante – Sé que esta situación es difícil para todo y puede que Frank Wells aun ame a mi sobrina, pero ella jamás lo amo a él y no puede obligarla a permanecer a su lado, lo que hace al chantajearla con Fred es un recurso muy bajo y eso puede inspirar muchas cosas en Elisa menos el amor que él desea, no quiero que ella permanezca mucho tiempo en esa casa, no sabemos hasta donde pueda llegar Wells por su obsesión de esa vida perfecta que creía tener – Confeso mirándola.

- Comprendo tus temores Albert, pero en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada… solo confiar en que Elisa estará bien y que están tus sobrinos cuidándola, hagamos algo, enviemos un telegrama a Archie para que te haga llegar una carta a Londres contándote en detalle lo ocurrido y si descubrimos que la situación es realmente grave, regresamos inmediatamente a América – Indico con seguridad, clavando sus ojos en los azules.

- Fran pero… tú estabas tan entusiasmada con la idea de pasar las fiestas con tu familia ahora que había regresado Fabrizio… - Exponía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Es verdad, pero yo soy tu esposa y prometí acompañarte en todo momento, mi lugar ahora es junto a ti, para apoyarte en los tiempos difíciles o celebrar los buenos… estoy segura que ya tendré otra oportunidad de compartir con mi familia, no te preocupes por ello que ya suficiente tienes con todo lo de Elisa, así que no se hable más, vamos a la cabina de correos y enviamos ese telegrama, falta más de una semana para que lleguemos a puerto y eso le dará tiempo a Archie para escribirnos – Indicó tomándolo de la mano para entrar a la habitación y colocarse un abrigo.

Minutos después se encontraban caminando hacia la cabina que servía de correo dentro del barco, una vez en esta solo les llevo cinco minutos enviar el telegrama a Archie; mientras caminaban por la cubierta Albert intento convencer a Fransheska para que le permitiese llevarla hasta Florencia al menos y que pasase allá su cumpleaños, después podían regresar hasta América, sin embargo la chica ya había tomado una decisión y nada la haría desistir, ella era así, cuando se proponía algo, hacerla cambiar de opinión era casi imposible.

El terror que la invadió la semana pasada había menguado, se sentía más serena, llevaba tres noches durmiendo tranquilamente y no al pendiente si volvía a manchar las sabanas, debía hacerle caso al doctor, poner de su parte y dejar de angustiarse todo el tiempo, quisiera no hacerlo porque sabe que si algo le pasa a su bebé solo será su culpa, porque no puede controlar sus emociones, tiene que ser fuerte por él, por su hermoso regalo.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había releído la carta de Jules, donde le decía que la iba a esperar para siempre, solo anhela que ese eternamente de Jules no se vea limitado a algunos meses, quisiera, anhela, hacerle saber que está bien, pero conocía perfectamente a ese cabeza dura y sabía que apenas ella le diese esperanzas buscaría la manera de regresar a como diese lugar y ahora más que nunca debía evitar angustias.

Todas las mañanas al despertar, cierra nuevamente los ojos y trae a su mente la voz de él susurrándole un te amo, era tan fácil recordar su voz, su caricias, sus miradas, recordaba exactamente cada uno de sus gestos al hablar, el influjo de su pecho mientras duerme. Algo radicalmente distinto, apenas vio a Frank la semana pasada parado en el umbral de la puerta y no puede recordarlo, no recuerda su cara, mucho menos siente pena por no haberlo visto en todo este tiempo.

Cavilaba en el balcón sentada en una mecedora mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba suavemente, su tío había logrado que Frank abriera la reja que le restringía el paso al balcón, su mirada se perdía en las llanuras que lindaban con la mansión, mientras sentía la brisa refrescar su rostro cerraba los ojos sintiendo el frio posarse en sus mejillas.

- Jules ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento? ¿Aun pensaras en mí?... Si tan solo supieras que vas a ser padre... seguro te acobardas – Se dijo sonriendo y llevo sus manos al vientre el cual ya estaba más pronunciado debido a su quinto mes de embarazo. – Sé que el día que te enteres te vas a molestar conmigo por habértelo ocultado, me tocara utilizar mis tácticas para contentarte - En ese momento sintió a su bebe. – Sé que también lo extrañas, que maravilloso es sentirte y saber que estas bien. - Acariciaba el lugar donde había sentido la sensación, que era como el movimiento de unas alas de mariposas en su vientre bajo no dejaba de rozarse la barriga por la necesidad de tocarlo. – No sabes cuánto te amo… no te conozco y te amo como a nadie, no te imaginas lo que eres para mí… no sabes cuánto quiero tenerte en mi brazos, quiero ver si te pareces a tu padre… - Sintiéndose en ese momento impaciente por tener a su niño para cantarle, para mirarse en sus ojos. – Eres mi trocito de vida y solo tú y yo sabemos cuánto te esperaba, cuanto deseaba tenerte…. aun cuando no te planifique, te deseaba muy en el fondo quería tenerte, quería este pedacito de Jules en mi… te amo mi pequeño, para mí no habrá nada más… solo tú… tú y Frederick… mi pedacito de cielo si supieras que me has dividido el alma… esto es demasiado amor, porque te amo sin siquiera verte… ya puedo olerte… - Hablaba mirándose el vientre, interrumpió la conversación con su pequeño al escuchar la puerta abrirse y con mucho cuidado se puso de pie.

Una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro al ver que quien entraba era Archie ya no le costaba mostrarse sin poses delante de él después de todo el apoyo que le ha brindado, de lo mucho que se ha preocupado por ella, aún recuerda su cara de espanto cuando llego a auxiliarla, tal vez si Neil hubiese llegado no lo molestaría tanto, pero no tenía a quien más recurrir, su padre se encontraba de viaje y no quería hacerle a su madre fácil la tarea de deshacer por fin de lo que para ella es un error, mucho menos a la tía abuela darle carta blanca para limpiar la vergüenza, por lo que acudía a Archie, que entraba y le sonreía.

- ¿Qué haces levantada? – Pregunto cariñosamente.

- Salí al balcón por un poco de aire fresco me lo recomendó el doctor. – Respondió con voz segura para que se tranquilizara.

Los ojos miel de Archie posaron en el vientre de su prima, para constatar que se encontraba bien, volvió medio cuerpo al sentir como cerraban la puerta y le pasaban llave, trago en seco ante la marea de emociones de saber a su prima en esta situación, tanto que tuvo que apretar los puños en un acto reflejo a causa de la impotencia aun no podía acostumbrarse, seguidamente regreso la mirada a la pelirroja.

- Te he dicho que te ves realmente hermosa, el embarazo te sienta de maravilla ¿Ya el doctor te dio el tiempo? – Pregunto acercándose a ella.

- Si dice que estoy entre las semanas 22 o 23, según sus cálculos. – Respondió al sentir la mano tibia de Archie posarse sobre su pronunciado vientre.

- Veintitrés semanas… -Dijo con asombro. – Debe ser mucho tiempo verdad – Acoto elevando la mirada y anclándola en la de Elisa, ella sonrió al saber que se confundía al igual que Neil.

– Cinco meses y una semana, Archie.- Le aclaro y el joven asintió en silencio dejando en evidencia que le había aclarado una gran duda. - ¿Ya encontraron la casa para Neil? – Le pregunto al tiempo que se dejaba encaminar por él al balcón, donde la chica tomo asiento en la mecedora y él en un sillón al lado.

- Si ya la encontramos, para la próxima semana lo tendrás aquí, a menos de dos kilómetros de distancia. – Le dijo sonriendo y ella lo acompaño.

- Muero por conocer a Valentina. – Miro detenidamente a su primo, que no se había percatado antes. - Archie y eso que no estás tan elegante, no me digas que ya… - Hablaba viendo que su primo solo vestía un pantalón beige y una camisa blanca, pero él la detuvo con media carcajada.

- Solo que como es domingo no quise colocarme nada formal… Annie te envía saludos. – Le dijo mientras la mirada de ambos se perdía en el valle.

Elisa solo asintió en silencio, ante el comentario de él, siempre se inventaba la misma mentira, pero si eso lo hacía feliz, ella le seguía el juego. Ya que no se avergonzaba de todo lo que vivió con Jules y menos se arrepentía de nada, solo que la juzguen sin saber y le duele que lo hayan hecho personas que supuestamente han estado enamoradas o aun lo están, será porque a ninguna de ellas les toco la suerte de que las casaran con quien no querían, sino que tuvieron la oportunidad de casarse con el hombre que amaban, así es muy fácil juzgarla como una cualquiera. Seguro se morirían de la vergüenza si sus amistades la ven entrar a la mansión Wells, eso pensaban y aun cuando todo se mantiene en secreto, le temen.

- ¿Cómo están los demás? – Pregunto para cortar el silencio.

- Bien… le dije al tío lo que me pediste que hiciese, estoy esperando su respuesta de que no se comunicara con Jules – Contesto en tono casual.

- Que no lo haga Archie, por favor que no lo haga fue una estupidez de mi parte escribirle esa nota, solo me deje llevar por las emociones.

- No te preocupes estoy seguro que él respetara tu decisión. – Le dijo para tranquilizarla y decidió cambiar de tema a uno más alentador, sabía que para Elisa en este momento lo único alentador eran sus hijos.

- ¿Y que se te antoja? – Pregunto dispuesto a cumplir cualquier antojo de su prima, ella lo miro por unos segundos y le regalo una sonrisa, mientras negaba en silencio, dando por adelantado su respuesta.

- Nada… no me han dado antojos, ni nauseas, menos me he desmayado, solo uno que otro mareo y a veces siento que me falta el oxígeno, pero el doctor dice que es normal…. – Hablaba tranquilamente.

- ¿Es normal que no tengas nauseas… ni antojos? – Pregunto sin poder creérselo, ella asintió en silencio sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ha sido todo lo contrario a Frederick, de hecho me gusta estar embarazada… porque no me siento sola, ya quisiera yo tener al menos un antojo, pero no me provoca nada de nada.

La mirada de incredulidad de Archie no tenía precio y termino por soltar una carcajada ante la sorpresa.

- Ya estaba pensando en complacer tus antojos, creo que ya extraño eso.

- Podrías tener otro hijo, ya Keisy esta grande. – Le aconsejo Elisa.

- Si he hablado con Annie y queremos encargar uno para el primer trimestre del próximo año. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- Lo dices así, como si fuese un negocio Archie. – Acoto riendo con ganas.

- No, es solo que lo estamos planificando, ¿Enserio parece como si hablase de un negocio? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió en silencio.

La conversación de trivialidades se extendió por unos cuarenta minutos más y después Archie se despidió, informándole que regresaría apenas tuviese noticias de Albert, sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver a Elisa de mejor ánimo.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza desde el mismo momento que le anunciaron la llegada, abrió la cortina que cubría la ventanilla y sus ojos se perdieron en el maravilloso paisaje de la toscana, pintando completamente de naranja, dorado y marrón, faltaban pocos días para la primera nevada, pero aún muchos de los arboles conservaban su follaje, su mirada se iluminaba un poco más a medida que la silueta de la ciudad se hacía más precisa en medio de la bruma de la mañana. Su esposo le rodeo los hombros con un brazo para acercarla a su cuerpo y regalarse una sonrisa tan hermosa como esa que ella tenía pintada en los labios, dándole un beso en la sien y acariciándole con suavidad el brazo; al fin el tren se detuvo y ellos bajaron rápidamente al ir ubicados en primera clase, agotados por el viaje que se había retrasado varias horas, se suponían que debían llegar la noche anterior; sus pertenencias fueron entregados a personal de confianza que el administrador y amigo del rubio había contratado para que los recibieran al llegar, deseaban darle la sorpresa a la familia de la chica y por eso no los contactaron.

El sol apenas salía cuando los tres autos de alquiler que los habían trasladado desde la estación de trenes de Florencia, hasta la mansión Di Carlo a las afueras de la ciudad, se estacionaban frente a esta, durante todo el trayecto ella no hacía más que suspirar y emocionarse observando todo con esmero, algunas personas en la estación de trenes los reconocieron y se acercaron hasta ellos para felicitarlos y dedicarles sus mejores deseos. Después de más de un año Fransheska regresa a ese que fue su hogar hasta hace poco, la casa de su niñez y adolescencia, donde tenía tantos recuerdos, buenos o malos, pero todos muy presentes dentro de su corazón; bajo del auto ayudada por Albert quien al igual que ella no podía dejar de sonreír, le encantaba verla tan feliz, justo como lucia ahora, con la mirada brillando más que el sol que despuntaba en el horizonte.

- No puedo creer que estemos aquí… de verdad mi amor no puedo creerlo, más de un año lejos de mi casa… bueno nuestra casa, porque así como la tuya en Chicago es nuestra, esta también lo es – Expreso ella observando la fachada.

- No sabes cuan feliz me hace verte así… y gracias por compartir todo conmigo, sabes que mi hogar siempre estará donde estés tú… en realidad donde ustedes dos se encuentren – Menciono el rubio posando su mano en el vientre de la chica, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Y el nuestro será a donde quiera que nos lleves mi amor… ahora vamos que ya los señores empezaron a bajar el equipaje, pensar que la mayoría de esas maletas son regalos para Joshua, creo que estará feliz – Acoto tomando la mano de su esposo para llegar hasta la puerta principal.

- Buenos… ¡Ah, mi niña Fran! – Exclamo Anna con una gran sonrisa al ver a la chica ante la puerta, olvidando el protocolo se acercó a ella y la abrazo con emoción - ¡Que hermosa luce! Oh, disculpe… buenos días señor Andley, pasen por favor – Agrego la mujer algo apenada pues había olvidado que el rubio acompañaba a la chica, mientras los hacia pasar.

- ¡Buenos días Anna, te extrañe muchísimo! – Expreso la castaña recibiendo el abrazo con entusiasmo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la anciana.

- Buenos días Anna, es grato verla de nuevo… y por favor olvide lo de señor Andley, llámeme solo Albert – Indico el chico con una sonrisa.

- Mi esposo tiene razón nonna, él ahora es parte de la familia… ¿Mis padres aun no despiertan o no están en la casa? – Pregunto la chica observándola.

- Bienvenido a la familia señor… Albert, mis más sinceras felicitaciones por la boda; hace unos minutos tu papá bajo y entro a su despacho mi niña, mientras tu mamá salió al jardín para recoger las pocas rosas que aún quedan, tiene tan buena mano que ni siquiera el clima logra marchitarlas, están dando tiempo para que el joven Fabrizio despierte y baje a desayunar con ellos – Contesto con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, solo nombrar al chico le alegraba la vida.

La mujer había llegado a querer mucho a Terruce, pero el vínculo que tenía con sus niños como llamaba a Fransheska y a Fabrizio era mucho más fuerte, aun sin tener plena consciencia que el chico con el cual había llegado Luciano no era su verdadero hijo, la conexión no fue la misma, ella no había cambiado los pañales, ni había dado el biberón a Terry como había hecho con los verdaderos hijos de Luciano y Fiorella. Fransheska estaba por hablar cuando la exclamación de felicidad de su madre la hacía volver la mirada.

- ¡Mi princesa, estas aquí! – Pronuncio emocionada casi corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla.

- ¡Mamá, mami! – Esbozo abrazándola con fuerza y riendo emocionada.

- Fran que hermosa estas… ¡Tienes un color tan bonito! Estoy tan feliz, pero tan feliz de tenerte aquí… de tener a mis dos bebés en casa – Expreso con la voz ronca por las lágrimas mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después vio a su yerno - ¡Oh, Dios Albert! Disculpa que no te haya saludado la emoción me rebaso ¿Cómo has estado? Bueno que pregunta tan tonta hago, feliz… seguro que has estado feliz – Agrego sonriéndole y caminando hasta él para darle un abrazo.

- Estas en lo cierto Fiorella… creo que si hacen una competencia de los hombres más felices del mundo yo quedaría en los primeros lugares – Menciono mirando a Fransheska, ella se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sabía que aunque la carta que recibieron de Archie en Londres lo había calmado un poco no terminaba de alejar esa angustia que llevaba dentro.

- Bueno la competencia está bastante reñida, cada uno se dice el hombre más feliz del mundo, tienes a Fabrizio esperando a su bebé, con esa familia hermosa, Terry igual de contento junto a Candy, Luciano que no deja de agradecer a Dios por todo lo que tenemos en nuestras manos nuevamente… - Decía la mujer cuando su esposo entro al salón.

- Escuche unos gritos… ¿Qué es lo que…? – Se disponía a preguntar Luciano cuando vio a su hija - ¡Fransheska! ¡Que sorpresa tenerte aquí princesa! – Exclamo sorprendido y emocionado, encerrando entre sus brazos a la chica y después miro al rubio – Albert… no nos esperábamos esto, bienvenidos a casa – Agrego dándole un abrazo al rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo estoy tan feliz de estar aquí papá… tengo un montón de cosas que contarte – Expreso la chica.

- Queríamos darle la sorpresa y además Fransheska deseaba darles una noticia personalmente – Menciono el rubio con la mirada brillante acercándose a su esposa.

- ¿Una noticia? – Preguntaron los padres al mismo tiempo observando a su hija.

- Si… es que no era lo mismo decírselos por carta – Contesto ella, que de manera casual comenzó a abrir su abrigo y ayudada por Albert termino por quitárselo, llevaba puesto un ligero vestido blanco perla con bordados en negro que hacían juego con el abrigo que llevaba, coloco la manos en su cintura e hizo un puchero al ver que sus padres no habían notado la diferencia, Albert le dio un beso en la mejilla y la hizo dar media vuelta para que quedara de perfil ante sus suegros.

- ¡Oh, Dios Fran! Estas… ¡Estas embarazada! – Exclamo Fiorella llevándose las manos a la boca para minimizar el grito de júbilo mientras observaba el vientre de la chica.

- ¡Mi princesa felicidades! – Menciono Luciano más dueño de su cuerpo y se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza y darle un beso en la frente – No te imaginas lo feliz que esta noticia me hace… Albert felicidades… gracias por esta emoción que nos dan, de verdad creo que nunca tendré como pagarle a Dios por tantas bendiciones – Esbozo emocionando dándole un abrazo al rubio.

- Oh, mi pequeña… mi niña hermosa, no te imaginas lo feliz que me siento – Decía Fiorella con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda de la chica, dándole después un beso en la mejilla y posando su mirada en el vientre, seguida por su mano.

- Gracias mamá, papá… yo deseaba darles esta noticia personalmente por eso no les escribí en cuanto me entere, apenas tengo nueve semanas por eso casi no se nota – Indico ella colocando una mano sobre la de su madre quien la acariciaba con suavidad.

- Como ven Fiorella Luciano, yo también tengo muchos motivos para decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo… Fransheska es el mejor de ellos y ahora nuestro hijo – Menciono el rubio parándose tras sus esposa y rodeándola con los brazos.

- No nos queda la menor duda, de verdad esto nos hace tan felices… la llegada de un hijo siempre es una bendición y más cuando es el fruto de un amor como ese que ustedes dos comparten, imagino lo feliz que se pondrá tu hermano cuando se los digas… ¡Lo harás tío! – Pronuncio Fiorella riendo tan llena de emoción que las lágrimas se hacían presentes de nuevo, se acercaba a Fransheska y la abrazaba con fuerza para darle otro beso.

- Felicidades mi niña – Menciono Anna con una sonrisa acercándose para darle un abrazo.

- Gracias, nonna puedes imaginar lo felices que estamos – Expreso mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

- Puedo imaginarlo Fran, te ves tan hermosa… felicidades Albert, gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi niña – Esbozo la mujer emocionada mirando al rubio y en un impulso se acercó y lo abrazo.

- Quien debería dar las gracias soy yo Anna, por todo lo que Fran me ha dado, por cada minuto que hemos pasado juntos… nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy con ella – Expreso el rubio recibiendo el abrazo con agrado, para luego mirar a Fransheska a los ojos y darle un beso.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta para indicarles que ya el equipaje estaba todo descargado, el rubio se excusó con los presentes para atenderlos, por su parte Fransheska le informo que subiría a despertar al holgazán de su hermano que seguía durmiendo así darle la sorpresa, Albert salió para pagarle a los caballeros y darles las gracias, estos le informaron que el auto que había alquilado George para él llegaría en un par de horas; mientras Luciano y Fiorella llamaron al personal de la casa para preparar la habitación del matrimonio y subir el equipaje. Fransheska caminaba por el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones cuando vio a Marion, sorprendiéndose de verla allí al tiempo que le mostraba una tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

- ¡Marion que hermosa luces! – Exclamo en voz baja para no alertar a Fabrizio, intuyendo que seguramente saldrían en cualquier momento de una de las habitaciones.

- Fransheska… tú también estas muy bella, que bueno verte de nuevo, Fabri se pondrá loco de la felicidad – Expreso la rubia recibiendo el abrazo de esta, tanto como su vientre le permitía.

- Pero que grande esta mi sobrina… bueno o sobrino, yo estaría feliz con una niña o un niño, aunque mi hermano este empeñado – Indico sonriendo – Creo que en eso nos parecemos mucho, estamos encaprichados, yo quiero que mi bebé sea un varón y lo llamare Anthony – Agrego.

- ¿Tu bebé? ¿Estas embarazada? – Pregunto la rubia alejándose un poco para observarla.

- ¡Sí! – Contesto riendo – Apenas tengo nueve semanas y mi vientre poco se nota – Acoto pegándose un poco el vestido para que la chica lo viese.

- ¡Si, que hermoso se ve! Felicidades Fransheska – Pronuncio Marion animándose a abrazarla.

- Gracias… viajamos con la intensión de darles la noticia personalmente, para pasar las fiestas todos juntos y por supuesto para el nacimiento de este precioso bebé – Menciono hablándole al vientre de la chica y como si la creatura la escuchara se movió - ¡Oh! ¿Viste lo que hizo? – Inquirió mirando a la rubia sorprendida y emocionada.

- Si, últimamente lo hace con mucha frecuencia, sobre todo cuando Fabrizio le habla, ya estoy en las últimas semanas, lo más probable es que nazca antes de año nuevo – Contesto sonriente.

- Es una suerte que podamos estar presentes, por cierto hablando de mi adorado hermano ¿Dónde está? Pensé que saldría por una de esas puertas en cualquier momento – Expuso.

- Bueno Fabri está durmiendo, aunque no debe tardar mucho en despertar… cuando salí lo escuche murmurar que enseguida me alcanzaba, es que debo ir a preparar a Joshua para el desayuno, es tan dormilón como el padre – Respondió con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

- No tienes ni que decirlo, siempre fue así – Acoto la castaña sonriendo – Siempre me tocaba despertarlo para que no llegara tarde a alguna excursión o para que me acompañara al teatro, lo que me acaba de dar una idea – Indico con picardía – Ve a atender a mi sobrino y no le digas que llegamos, quiero darle también la sorpresa a él, yo me encargare de despertar a mi Peter Pan – Agrego dándole otra abrazo a Marion y dejando una sonrisa a la cual la rubia respondió igual.

La rubia le señaló la habitación que ocupaba, mientras la observaba sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa, pero también divertida y deseando estar presente para ver la cara de Fabrizio cuando viese a su hermana allí, se pondrá a saltar de la felicidad. Fransheska abrió lentamente la puerta para verificar que no estuviese levantando, paseo su mirada por el lugar y decidió entrar de puntillas, descubriéndolo aun envuelto entre las sabanas, con el cabello desordenado.

- ¡Fabri despierta! – Grito con fuerza, soltando una carcajada, al ver como brincaba en la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué? – Inquirió volviéndose desconcertado, pero sin abrir los ojos.

- Eres un dormilón – Contesto ella tumbándose en la cama a su lado como hacia cuando eran niños, le paso un brazo por encima y con la cara le desordeno el cabello.

El chico aun en medio del sueño o creyendo que estaba soñando solo dejo ver media sonrisa, mientras su hermana descargaba sus travesuras en él, quien intentaba cubrirse con la cobija y con la almohada para seguir, durmiendo… era como si el tiempo hubiese regresado.

- ¡Fabri ya levántate! – Exclamo ella al ver que él seguía adormilado y le quito la cobija de un tirón.

- Fran no, hace frio – Se quejó sin abrir los ojos, si estaba soñando no quería despertar.

- Como no vas a tener frio si sigues con la misma costumbre de dormir en calzoncillos y camiseta – Expuso riendo, al tiempo que le dio un beso en la mejilla – Cuando decías que era mucho mejor que con la ropa de dormir yo pensaba que estabas loco… pero tienes razón es mucho más cómodo, ahora duermo todas las noches con lo mínimo de ropa y es como estar libre, además de practico… - Decía con una sonrisa pícara a ver si con eso lograba hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¿Practico? ¿Practico para que Fransheska Emilia? Las señoritas deben dormir vestidas como es correcto… como papá se entere te va a reprender – Menciono frunciendo el ceño.

- Papá no me dirá nada… - Expuso riendo – Y además ya tengo conocimiento de ciertos temas, como que, entre esposos existe la confianza suficiente para dormir sin ropa, es lo más frecuente, sino cómo crees que hacen a los bebés – Agrego notando que Fabrizio creía que estaba soñando.

- ¡Fransheska tú no puedes saber nada de esos temas! Eres apenas una niña y… - Decía abriendo los ojos y volviéndose a mirarla, se quedó mudo, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón se lanzó en una carrera dentro de su pecho, ella no era la niña de trece años… era esa hermosa mujer que él condujo hasta el altar y estaba allí, acostada a su lado, sonriendo.

- Creo que alguien está perdido en el limbo… ya no soy una niña Fabri y para tu información ahora sé mucho, sino ¿Cómo crees que llevo este bebé dentro de mi vientre? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y llevando una mano de él hasta la pequeña curva.

- ¿Fran? ¿En verdad eres tú? Yo… yo… pensé que soñaba… pero si tú estabas de viaje – Decía.

- ¡Fabri despierta! – Exclamo con un puchero – Acabamos de llegar, vinimos a pasar las fiestas con ustedes, ni siquiera has caído en cuenta de lo que te acabo de decir… - Agrego un poco triste.

- ¡Sí! ¡No, no! Claro que escuche… pero me tomaste por sorpresa mi hermosa Campanita, ven dame un abrazo – Menciono abrazándola fuertemente y dándole muchos besos en las mejillas – No esperaba tenerte aquí, como en tus cartas decías que estabas en uno y otro país… y si te escuche me hablaba de un… bebé que llevas… - Se interrumpió de golpe al ser consciente de lo que ella le había dicho, se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama para observarla bien – Dijiste que… que… sabias mucho de… no ¡No eso no lo quiero repetir! – Negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa mientras se sentaba cruzada de piernas en la cama.

- ¿Ves que distraído es tu tío, pequeño Anthony? No ha notado ni siquiera que has empezado a crecer – Pronuncio con una sonrisa mirando su vientre y después miro a su hermano, quien lucía conmocionado, con lágrimas en los ojos y la miraba como si estuviese distinta.

- Fransheska… estas… hermanita tú estás… - No podía pronunciarlo, la emoción le había cerrado la garganta, ella asintió en silencio y se colocó de pie para tomar la mano de él y apoyarla sobre su vientre, Fabrizio dejo libre un jadeo al comprobar que este estaba distinto. -¡Vas a ser madre! ¡Y yo voy a ser tío! ¡Campanita estas embarazada! – Exclamaba emocionado, se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a dar besos al vientre de la chica, quien también reía emocionada - ¡Esto es maravilloso! Es… es maravilloso, tenemos que decirle a mamá y a papá, se volverán locos de felicidad cuando lo sepan, tenemos que bajar y tengo que ver a mi cuñado… debo felicitar a Albert también ¡Que preciosa luces! – Fabrizio hablaba casi sin respirar, corrió hasta la puerta.

- ¡Fabri estas en ropa interior! – Indico ella cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, sin dejar de reír.

- Tienes razón… tienes razón, debo cambiarme… ¡Vas a ser una mamá bellísima, hermosa! – Indico acercándose una vez más para darle un beso en la mejilla y correr hasta el baño – Espérame un segundo no tardo nada… apuesto a que seré el tío más guapo en todo el mundo – Indico con una sonrisa mientras sacaba unas prendas del vestidor y las lanzaba en la cama.

- Seguro ganaras la apuesta, pero intenta calmarte y respirar un poco o te vas a desmayar – Le ordeno sonriendo – Ya nuestros papás me vieron, también Marion… pero puedes acompañarme para que le demos la noticia a Joshua juntos… - Decía y al ver que él hacia un puchero, dejo caer una lluvia de besos en las mejillas de su hermano – Bueno quien te manda a dormir tanto, no te preocupes ya tendremos oportunidad de hacerlo juntos más adelante, este no será el único bebé que tenga, deseo como mínimo cinco – Agrego con una sonrisa. Él asintió en silencio mostrando una sonrisa radiante, dándole un beso a su hermana, estaba feliz, muy feliz por ella, Fransheska lo abrazo con fuerza y hablo de nuevo – Bueno ahora ve a cambiarte para que desayunemos juntos, me muero de hambre, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí y que estés con nosotros Fabri – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos, le dio un nuevo abrazo.

- Yo también lo estoy Fransheska, mi hermosa Campanita… no te imaginas cuan feliz y agradecido estoy por estar juntos nuevamente, te juro que creí que estaba soñando cuando entraste a la habitación… justo como hacías años atrás, eres la mejor hermana de todo el mundo – Expreso.

- Soy la única que tienes Fabrizio – Dijo riendo recordando que siempre se decían lo mismo.

Se separaron sonriendo, él se encamino hacia el baño y ella salió de la habitación con una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, escucho una voces provenientes de la planta baja a medida que se acercaba a las escaleras y grande fue su sorpresa al ver en el salón principal a Terry junto a Candy, que al parecer también acababan de llegar pues se hallaban en medio de brazos junto a sus padres, la nonna y Albert, que al verla se acercó para recibirla a los pies de la escalera.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamo ella emocionada casi corriendo hasta él para amarrarlo en un abrazo.

- ¡Fran, que sorpresa nos han dado! – Menciono con el mismo animo de ella, elevándola un poco - ¡Te ves bellísima! Pero… creo que hay algo más… esta no es la hermana que despedí hace unos meses – Indico sonriendo pues el estrecho abrazo le había hecho notar la curva del vientre de ella.

- ¿Lo notaste? – Inquirió con una gran sonrisa, separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- A menos que estés comiendo más dulces que Candy… podría casi asegurar que me harás tío – Indicó alejándose más para observarla en detalle.

- ¿Fransheska estas…? – La rubia quien se había acercado para saludar a la chica no pudo terminar la pregunta, su voz se cortó por la emoción, busco con la mirada a su hermano.

Albert dejo ver una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a su esposa, colocándose tras ella y con suavidad pego la tela del vestido sobre su vientre para que lo apreciaran mejor, la rubia comenzó a reír como una niña y se acercó a los esposo para hacer un abrazo de tres, depositando besos en las mejillas de la castaña y de su hermano, no podía hablar solo sonreír y mirar el vientre de Fran que apenas se podía apreciar, se separaron del abrazo y Terry se aproximó para abrazar nuevamente a la chica, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

- Felicidades hermana, luces tan linda de futura mamá – Esbozo emocionado.

- William Albert que maravillosa noticia – Lo felicito Candy al fin, llamándolo por su nombre completo, lo que provoco la risa del chico – Estoy tan feliz, que de no ser por lo pesada que estoy a causa de tu sobrino o sobrina me pondría a dar brincos – Indicó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias pequeña… créeme he tenido que controlarme para no hacerlo yo también, jamás pensé que podía sentirme tan feliz Candy… por supuesto imagine muchas veces como me sentiría en un momento como este, pero todas mis expectativas han sido rebasadas, a veces siento que tanta felicidad no me cabe dentro del pecho – Le expreso a su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

- Creo tener una noción de lo que hablas Albert, ser padres es un regalo maravilloso y la felicidad que te provoca no se compara con nada en este mundo, felicidades amigo… pasaste por todo antes de esto, tío, tío abuelo… pero llegado a este punto creo que ha valido la pena ¿No es así? – Pregunto el castaño, mirándolo a los ojos y extendiendo sus brazos - ¡Felicidades amigo! – Agrego.

- Gracias Terry – Contesto recibiendo el abrazo y después se volvió para mira a su esposa - Bueno… eso es alentador creo que tengo experiencia y hare un buen trabajo, aunque siento que todo esto es nuevo para mí… para los dos y eso nos hace muy felices – Indico acercándose a Fransheska para darle un beso en la mejilla.

La conversación continuo unos minutos más, hasta que los esposo Di Carlo bajaron en compañía de Joshua quien al ver a sus tíos allí se volvió loco de felicidad, corrió hasta ellos y Albert atrapo al pequeño tomándolo en brazos antes que se le lanzara a Fransheska, pues la chica deseaba darle la sorpresa de su embarazo como había hecho con los demás. El pequeño calmo su impaciencia y no pregunto por los regalos durante el desayuno, solo miraba sonriente a los esposos Andley, escuchando a Fransheska y Albert hablar de algunos de sus destinos, Fabrizio de vez en cuando le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, adivinando que el niño contaba mentalmente los que habían nombrado hasta el momento. Al fin se colocaron de pie y el rubio que había visto la mirada brillante del niño durante la comida, le pidió a Terry y a Fabrizio que lo ayudaran a acercar tres baúles de los que habían traído, hasta dejarlo en medio de los muebles, Joshua esbozo una sonrisa más amplia y se sobo las manitas que estaba mojadas por el sudor, ante la mirada divertida de todos, Fransheska lo llamo y lo sentó a su lado, mirando con complicidad a su esposo.

- Estos tres baúles que están aquí son solo para ti, en ellos están todos los regalos ¿Quieres verlos? – Pregunto con una sonrisa y el niño asintió enérgicamente, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla – Bien comencemos entonces que yo también estoy emocionada – Indico mientras Albert los abría.

La mirada de Joshua se ilumino apenas abrieron el primero, aplaudía y reía a medida que Albert y Fransheska le entregaban los objetos, que incluían trompos, canicas, perinolas, carros de madera, papagayos, barcos, tambores, maracas, un cuatro, matracas, cerbatanas; las cuales el rubio aseguro que no eran peligrosas e incluso le enseño como usarla, el niño miraba emocionado.

- Podemos hacer un blanco en un pedazo de madera y así practicas tu puntería – Menciono Albert mirando al niño con una sonrisa, este asintió en silencio recibiéndola.

Mientras su tío Manuelle solo tragaba en seco imaginando el desastre que haría Joshua con todo eso, al tiempo que rogaba que ese blanco del cual el americano hablaba no fuese a terminar siendo él, como lo era de casi todos los juegos de su sobrino, Fabrizio al ver la reacción de su cuñado solo sonreía, al igual que todos los demás que estaban tan entusiasmados como el pequeño, repitiendo los nombres de cada juguete y acercándose para verlos mejor escuchando atentamente de dónde provenía cada uno. Terry se encontraba entretenido observando una especie de flauta indígena que habían adquirido en Venezuela, cuando su primo lo hizo brincar al sonar con fuerza una maraca junto a él, se volvió para mirarlo con reproche, pero los ojos topacio solo le dedicaron una sonrisa que desbordaba inocencia.

- Tienes suerte que solo trajeron una de estas, pues de lo contrario me encargaría, de hacerte ver lo bien que te quedaría en la cabeza – Murmuro paseando su mirada de la flauta al chico.

- Primo… no aguantas juegos, tienes suerte que el silbato lo tenga Manuelle, creo que se lo quedara él para ponernos a todos derechitos, mira nada más hasta esta sonriendo – Pronuncio.

- Bueno debería empezar por ti, eres más infantil que Joshua… - Decía Terry cuando el otro lo detuvo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Y tú deberías sonreír con más frecuencia, pareces un viejo cascarrabias – Se burló.

- Yo sonrió… y muy seguido, pregúntale a Candy, solo que no me la paso como un perro con rabia como tú… como sigas se te van a congelar los dientes – Menciono levantando la barbilla.

Fabrizio dejo libre una carcajada ante las palabras y el gesto de su primo, le palmeo la espalda y se encamino hacia Manuelle para quitarle el silbato, pero este al adivinar sus intenciones lo cerró en su puño con rapidez alejándolo de su alcance. Todos los demás veían la escena y sonreían divertidos, mas Fransheska se notaba realmente emocionada, mirando a sus dos hermanos interactuar de ese modo, mas compenetramos; Fabrizio al notarlo le guiño un ojo y ella dejo ver una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada, después busco a Terry quien le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Te gustaron los regalos Joshua? – Pregunto la castaña a su sobrino que se mantenía sentado a su lado, con varios en las manos y sonreía.

- ¡Claro tía Campanita! ¡Todos son increíbles! No había visto esto, ni esto, ni ese que tiene papi… ni aquel que tiene tío Terry o el abuelo… tío Albert muchas gracias, gracias tía, pero… creo que me equivoque contando, yo tenía diecisiete países, esos fueron los que nombraron en las cartas y aquí hay muchos más regalos – Menciono rascándose la cabeza, mirando los baúles.

- Bueno, es que algunas veces visitábamos varias ciudades en un mismo país y en cada lugar te comprábamos uno – Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

- Ah, ahora si entiendo – Dijo el niño riendo – Muchas gracias todos me gustaron mucho – Agrego.

- Pero aún falta uno… bueno no es un regalo en sí, aunque para tu tío Albert y para mi si lo es, el regalo más hermoso de todos, pero para ti será con quien puedas compartir juegos dentro de algunos años – Indico la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Años? ¿Viene de más lejos de donde estaban? – Pregunto desconcertado.

- En cierto modo si… - Respondió ella mirando a su esposo y recordando que eran muchos kilómetros los que lo separaban del lugar donde lo habían concebido – Pero solo tardara siete meses en llegar, aunque para que puedas jugar con él deberán pasar unos meses más, tu tío Albert y yo también te regalaremos un primito Joshua – Le explico con una sonrisa.

- ¡Un primito! ¿Así como mi tío Terry y la tía Candy? – Pregunto emocionado.

- Si, justo así… aún está aquí dentro de mi vientre – Contesto posando una mano en este.

- Igual que mami y la tía Candy… ¡Voy a tener muchos niños con quien jugar! Qué bueno que me trajiste tantos juguetes tío Albert, así tengo para compartir con todos – Esbozo y todos riendo ante la acotación del niño, quien con su entusiasmo los contagiaba.

Después de unos minutos Fransheska comenzaba a mostrar el cansancio por el viaje el cual se había retrasado, debía llegar el día anterior y no estaba mañana, por eso no coincidieron con Candy y Terry, él de ellos si llego sin contratiempos una hora después del suyo. De inmediato el doctor se hizo presente en Luciano y le sugirió descansar, debía dormir el tiempo exacto, pero la habitación que les había acondicionado aún no estaba lista del todo, al permanecer cerrada debían dejar las puertas abiertas para que entrara aire y luz, que el ambiente fuese ligero. Anna sugirió que ocupara la de la chica mientras tanto, la cual habían mantenido intacta, solo que la cama en esta era más pequeña, Fiorella quiso solucionar el inconveniente pidiendo que ubicaran otra cama, pero los esposos se negaron.

- Hemos dormido en espacios más pequeños mamá y descansábamos perfectamente – Indico la chica para hacerla desistir, sabía que igual caería rendida en cuando pusiese la cabeza en la almohada, solo quería dormir un par de horas.

- ¿Espacios más pequeños? La verdad lo dudo, no… no quiero que estén incomodos… - Decía.

- No lo estaremos, a ver te mostrare… - Se acercó hasta uno de los baúles y extrajo una paquete de esta, Albert la ayudo a tomarla con una sonrisa comprendiendo lo que deseaba explicarle a su madre, procedió a abrirlo – Mira esto es una hamaca, se cuelga de dos postes de madera y pueden dormir hasta cuatro personas en ella perfectamente… - Explicaba y su madre la detuvo.

- No pueden caber cuatro personas en esto… a menos que sean niños y… estarían todos doblados, no puede ser cómodo Fran – Menciono observándola.

- Fiorella créenos, son muy cómodas ya Fransheska y yo hemos dormido en ellas, es más les trajimos una para ti y para Luciano, también una para Candy y Terry… - Indico el rubio acercándose a sacar las demás del baúl – Una también para Fabrizio y Marion, para el teniente Laroche y su esposa, incluso hay una más pequeña para Joshua, si no nos creen cualquiera de ustedes podría probarla y se darán cuenta que estamos en los cierto, solo tienen que sujetarlas bien – Agrego con una sonrisa, al ver que a cada uno que se la entregaba, miraban extrañados la pieza.

- Bueno Fiorella… tendremos que probarla – Indico Luciano mostrando una sonrisa ante el semblante desconcertado de su esposa, la verdad conociendo a su yerno, sabía que hablaba en serio, Albert estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas y parecía que ya su hija le había agarrado el ritmo también, además que parecía estar muy feliz con ello.

Los demás rieron al ver la cara de la dama y la picardía en los ojos de Luciano, Terry miro a Candy levantando una ceja y mostrando media sonrisa, con la hamaca en las manos, ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, que le indicaba que habían pensado lo mismo. Mientras Fabrizio se acercó a Marion y le susurro algo al oído que la hizo sonrojarse y mostrar una sonrisa tímida, manteniendo la mirada en el paquete que su esposo tenía en las manos. Albert y Fransheska entendieron que ellos habían comprendido lo beneficioso que resultaba dormir en una hamaca, compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y se tomaron de la mano para despedirse y subir a descansar, ya más tarde continuarían repartiendo los regalos que habían traído a todos; entraron a la habitación de la chica, se desvistieron para darse una ducha y aunque algunos juegos de palabras por parte de ambos se dieron al estar en la cama, dentro de esa habitación que fue de ella siendo señorita, el cansancio termino venciéndolos y se sumieron en un profundo sueño por varias horas.

Sin embargo esa noche estando en la habitación que Fiorella les había asignado y cuya cama era lo bastante amplia para que pudiesen disfrutar como se les antojara, el rubio se encargó de mantener a Fransheska despierta hasta que dieron las doce de la noche y la fecha cambio al cumpleaños de la chica, quería ser el primero en felicitarla así como ella hizo con él; en medio de frases de amor murmuradas, caricias y besos sutiles, hicieron el amor tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pues a ella la cohibía un poco al estar en casa de sus padres y con sus hermanos en las habitaciones contiguas, pero igual eso no le resto placer a su entrega, incluso hasta le resulto sumamente excitante por el tono de voz que usaba Albert y ese juego de tocar y no tocar que le propuso a su esposo, habían lugares que ella que eran muchos más sensibles que otros y habían movimientos y besos de Albert que la volvían loca, haciéndola olvidarse de todo, lo mismo le ocurría a él, así que pactaron ser más mesurados para no terminar despertando a toda la casa.

* * *

_**Es bajo tus miradas donde nunca zozobro;**_

_**es bajo tus miradas tranquilas donde cobro**_

_**propiedades de agua; donde río, parlera,**_

_**cubriéndome de flores como la enredadera.**_

_**Es bajo tus miradas azules donde sobro**_

_**para el duelo; despierto sueños nuevos y obro**_

_**con tales esperanzas, que parece me hubiera**_

_**un deseo exquisito dictado Primavera:**_

_**Tener el alma fresca, limpia; ser como el lino**_

_**que es blanco y huele a hierbas. Poseer el divino**_

_**secreto de la risa; que la boca bermeja**_

_**persista hasta el silencio postrero, bella, fuerte,**_

_**¡y libe en la corola suprema de la Muerte**_

_**con su última abeja!**_

_**Bajo tus miradas, Alfonsina Storni.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	228. capitulo 65 parte 4

**Hola chicas, debido a las peticiones, aquí un nuevo capítulo, esperamos les guste, pues ya ven que si nos hacen saber que han leído, le subimos más rápido, porque es que muchas veces no lo hacemos porque no queremos que se le acumule la lectura y ponerlas a correr. **

**Amiga, (Nos gustaría saber tu nombre) claro si se puede, ya que nos gusta poder interactuar de manera personal con nuestras lectoras, referente a la pregunta de si Candy y Terry ayudaran a Elisa y Jules, te podemos que decir que más que eso, mucho más, ellos tomaran un parte muy importante dentro del fic y ya verás cómo se liman asperezas con la pelirroja, muchas veces cuentan más las acciones que las palabras. **

**Gracias a todas por comentar!**

**Se les quiere.**

**Abrazos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 65**

**Parte 4**

* * *

El sol apenas salía pero ya casi todos los Di Carlo se encontraban levantados, reunidos alrededor de la mesa en el centro de la cocina donde se encontraba aun inmenso pastel blanco, con bombones de chocolates pintados de caramelo morada y fucsia, así como cintas en los mismos tonos, los colores favoritos de Fransheska. La familia de la chica había planeado todo esto en cuanto ella se fue a descansar con su esposo después de llegar del viaje; le habían informado a él para que les ayudara darle la sorpresa en su habitación, que este preparase todo y que ella no sospechase nada. Motivo por el cual justo ahora Fabrizio y Joshua, quien se hallaba cubierto parcialmente de harina, junto a Fiorella le daban los últimos detalles al pastel de cumpleaños que había quedado hermoso, mientras Candy siendo una adicta al dulce se deleitaba con el caramelo que había sobrado, Terry la miraba divertido y de vez en cuando le robaba uno de los bombones que Marion le había compartido, ya que la rubia debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo no quería seguir engordando más, según ella, pero la verdad era que lucía muy linda con sus ya casi nueve meses cumplido. Luciano veía a toda su familia reunida y la emoción en su pecho aumentaba a cada momento, le parecía mentira que apenas hace un año no soñaba siquiera con una imagen como la que sus ojos veían ahora, se acercó a Terry y le quitó uno de los chocolates que este le había robado a Candy, el chico lo miro sorprendido y tanto el italiano como su esposa al ver la cara de chico dejaron libre una carcajada.

- Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón – Indico Luciano llevándose el chocolate a la boca y con la otra mano le desordeno el cabello a Terry, que ya lo traía tan largo como cuando lo vio por primera vez, dejo ver una sonrisa y se paró detrás de Fiorella para quitar un poco de harina que había quedado en la mejilla de su esposa con sus dedos y después le dio un beso.

Fabrizio vio el gesto de su padre para con Terry, le sorprendió un poco ver a Luciano tan relajado y jugándose de esta manera, ciertamente su padre había cambiado y realmente comenzaba a dejar de lado esa parte de su carácter que tanto chocaba con el de él y les había causado tantos problemas, ahora se veía abierto a aceptar lo que sus hijos decidiesen y creyesen mejor para ellos, sin imponerse o restringirlos, solo los estaba dejando ser ellos mismos y por increíble que le pudiese parecer, contar a Terruce como otro hijo de sus padres y ver el cariño que estos le dedicaban al chico no le resultaba tan incómodo como pensó en un principio, la verdad era que no sentía celos, por el contrario había despertado en él la necesidad de acercarse más a Terry, de estrechar más sus lazos familiares, quizás para reparar las rupturas que él mismo había hecho en aquel primer encuentro o para agradecerle lo que había hecho por su familia durante su ausencia.

Albert salió del baño llevando un conjunto casual, de pantalón de lino, camisa de rayas y abrigo, con los zapatos en las manos para colocárselos en el pasillo y así no hacer ningún ruido que despertase a Fransheska, se acercó hasta su esposa que dormía plácidamente envuelta en las cobijas y vestida de manera decente para ser vista por sus familiares; recordó como tuvo que inventar varias excusas creíbles para que ella no descubriese la sorpresa que le tenían preparada, cuando después de hacer el amor, él la había invitado a darse un baño juntos alegando que si dormían sudados con el clima como estaba podían resfriarse y eso mismo utilizo para que ella se colocara esa hermosa bata de seda blanca que llevaba puesta, deseaba cuidar a sus dos tesoros de un resfriado que le hiciera pasar un mal momento, ella solo reía repitiendo que nunca se enfermaba, pero termino por complacerlo. Él dejo ver media sonrisa, se acercó despacio y le deposito un suave beso en labios, para después alejarse y salir de la habitación, la casa se sentía en completo silencio, se extrañó un poco creyendo que los demás quizás seguían dormidos, a lo mejor él se había levantado muy temprano, pero Fabrizio le había dicho que querían despertarla, que si no le molestaba que fuese a las siete y media, ocho de la mañana más tardar, ya eran las siete y veinte, corroboro mirando el reloj de pie que se hallaba en el salón, de repente escucho unos murmullos que provenían de la cocina, dejo ver una sonrisa, se encamino en esa dirección y cuando llego se encontró con un cuadro digno de enmarcar.

- Buenos días – Los saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días Albert – Lo saludaron sus suegros devolviéndole el gesto.

- Buenos días – Menciono Candy acercándose a él para darle un abrazo - ¿Quieres chocolates? Estos bombones que hizo la nonna esta riquísimos – Dijo ofreciéndoles uno.

- Gracias, pequeña… ¿Pero no te parece que es muy temprano para estar comiendo dulces? – Pregunto con una sonrisa al ver que ella hacia uno de esos gestos tan propios de su personalidad y hacia mucho él no veía, le guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua mientras comía otro.

- ¿Temprano? No has visto nada Albert… a veces me levanta a las tres de la mañana con antojos de mermeladas, galletas o cualquier otro dulce – Menciono Terry apretándole con suavidad la nariz a su esposa quien había formado un puchero con sus labios llenos de caramelo.

- No es mi culpa… es que nuestro bebé parece tener un horario distinto al de nosotros, siempre se antoja de dulces en la madrugada – Se excusó mirándolo con esos enormes ojos verdes que brillaban llenos de luz y derretían por completo al castaño.

- Sabes que no me importa levantarme a la hora que sea pecosa, me encanta complacer tus antojos, además yo también termino disfrutando de esos dulces – Indico con media sonrisa, con esa mirada que ella entendía perfectamente y bajo para probar el caramelo que cubría los labios de su esposa, olvidándose de todos los presentes como siempre les ocurría.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – Susurro Fabrizio observando a la pareja y dejando ver media sonrisa continúo con el pastel.

- ¡Fabri no seas así! – Lo reprendió Fiorella en el mismo tono de él – Es amor es así hijo, cuando se tiene es imposible de ocultar, además que ellos han pasado por tantas dificultades desde que eran unos chiquillos que verlos así es maravilloso – Indico la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

- Papi… si tú y mami son igualitos… mi tío siempre andaba así como él abuela, cada vez que entraba a la cocina los veía con la cara así – El niño frunció el ceño imitando a Manuelle.

Los abuelos y los padres del niño rieron ante la demostración del este, mientras Albert que se acercaba a ellos para darles privacidad a Candy y a Terry, sonreía ante las travesuras de Joshua, el niño se acercó a él y le extendió una cinta rosada.

- Tío Albert tienes que darle esta cinta a la tía Campanita para que sujete su cabello, recuerdo que cuando fui al cumpleaños de Jasmine, el de ella casi se le quema con las velas y solo eran cinco, el pastel de la tía llevara veintidós – Explico abriendo los ojos con asombro.

- Muchas gracias Joshua, estaré pendiente para sujetarle el cabello, antes que se acerque a apagarlas – Esbozo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Albert ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? ¿Está bien la habitación o les hizo falta algo? – Inquirió Fiorella.

- Mamá… ¿Cómo haces esas preguntas? ¿Acaso no es obvio que mi cuñado durmió muy bien? Nada más tienes que verle el semblante, a diferencia de nosotros claro está que apenas logramos pegar un ojo… es que veras había algo que no nos dejaba dormir… - Decía el chico cuando sus padres lo detuvieron mirándolo asombrados.

- ¡Fabri! ¡Fabrizio! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Albert solo dejo ver media sonrisa, no se apenaba pues él amaba a su esposa y no se limitaría en demostrárselo cada vez que pudiese, así que no le dio mucha importancia a la osadía del chico; mientras Candy y Terry reían por lo bajo, al ver el descaro con el cual reprochaba la conducta del rubio y Fransheska, al parecer no recordaba las dos noches que los mantuvo sin poder conciliar el sueño sino entrada ya la madrugada a causa de los retozos de este con Marion, durante su estancia en la mansión de sus padres en Oxford.

- ¿Qué? Yo solo digo que por estar pendiente de la hora para no quedarnos dormidos y arruinar la sorpresa de Fransheska, nos mantuvo despiertos ¿No es así Marion? – Inquirió mirando a su esposa y guiñándole un ojo con disimulo para que ella lo apoyara.

La rubia solo asintió en silencio mostrando una sonrisa tímida, Fabrizio era imposible, disfrutaba de poner en estos apuros a los recién casados, pues la verdad ellos no habían escuchado nada, solo unas cuantas risas antes de la media noche, pero de resto todo transcurrió con normalidad.

- Todo está perfectamente Fiorella no te preocupes, gracias por la atención, la verdad fue que mantuve a Fransheska despierta hasta que fueran las doce para ser el primero en felicitarla y después de eso dormimos plácidamente – Menciono el rubio para dar fin al tema y aligerar la incomodidad que veía en sus suegros, mientras Fabrizio solo le dedico una sonrisa y continuo con su trabajo.

Cuando todo quedo listo subieron en caravana al segundo piso para dirigirse hasta la habitación de la chica, en el pasillo se encontraron con Manuelle y Flammy, quienes también deseaban sumarse a la celebración, aunque los dos no eran mucho de participar de estas cosas, ahora todo era distinto, pues también formaban parte de esta familia y debían integrarse a la misma. Albert giro con lentitud el picaporte y entro a la habitación, después de comprobar que Fransheska seguía dormida, les hizo un ademan a los otros para que pasaran, todos se mantenían en silencio comunicándose solo por señas, Fiorella y Flammy le sugirieron al rubio que la despertase, para que la sorpresa no la fuese a sobresaltar mucho pues en su estado no era recomendable.

- Fran… princesa despierta, ya amaneció – Susurro el rubio acariciándole la mejilla.

- Albert… todavía es temprano… ¿Por qué me despiertas? ¿Me vas a cantar Las Mañanitas como hacen en México? – Pregunto con los ojos cerrados, pero dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa.

- Bueno… digamos que no exactamente – Contesto riendo - Pero te tienen una sorpresa ¿No quieres verla? – Pregunto captando su atención, la chica abrió los ojos de inmediato.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Lo interrogo entusiasmada, él asintió y ella se levantó en el acto, quedando sentada en la cama, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a poco pasos a toda su familia reunida, sus padres llevaban un hermoso pastel y este tenía muchas velas encendidas.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Fransheska! – Exclamaron todos con sonrisas cargadas de felicidad.

Ella dejo libre su risa que era como el trinar de los pájaros, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo a su esposo con emoción, le dio un beso y después se volvió a mirar a los demás quienes comenzaron a cantarle, acercándose hasta ella. Joshua le hizo una señal a su tío y este de inmediato tomó la cinta para sujetarle el cabello a Fran, le guiño un ojos al niño, que le respondió de igual manera riendo, se subió a la cama frente a su tía.

- Tía Campanita tienes que pedir un deseo – Indico emocionado, cuando terminaron de cantar.

Ella asintió en silencio, paseo su mirada por todos los presentes allí, la llevo hasta su esposo perdiéndose en el azul cielo de los ojos de él, al tiempo que pensaba – Ya lo tengo todo, tengo mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – Se preguntó, pero de pronto una idea llego hasta su cabeza – Deseo que seas ese niño con el cual he soñado, deseo que seas mi Anthony – Dejo ver una gran sonrisa, sujeto la mano de Albert y soplo con fuerza apagando todas las fechas, con la ayuda de Joshua y su esposo; ante la mirada llena de felicidad de sus padres, hermanos y demás familiares.

Fabrizio escucho los pasos de Fransheska hacer eco en las escaleras, por lo que corrió a esconderse detrás del sillón, no era mucho lo que lo tapaba pero de algo valía, ya que para ella paso desapercibido, la siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa se anclo en sus labios al ver que su hermana se había quedado inmóvil frente a la puerta de su habitación con la mirada perdida en la cinta morada, con manos trémulas deshizo el lazo del pomo y la agarro acariciándola con mimo, miro a todos lados en busca de la persona que había dejado eso ahí, pero no vio a nadie, por lo que giro el pomo para entrar.

- Veo que aun la recuerdas. – Le hizo saber Fabrizio saliendo detrás del sillón, logrando con esto que ella se detuviese y girara su cuerpo en busca de su hermano.

- ¿Donde la has encontrado? Si yo la busque por todos lados. – Le hizo saber con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de felicidad que los ahogaban.

- Yo la tenía, me la había llevado al colegio. – Le dijo acercándose a ella.

- Fabri, ¡Peter Pan! ¿Por qué? Fuiste testigo de cuanto la llore. – Dijo sin poder creer que Fabrizio no se condoliera de su dolor y angustia al no encontrar una de sus más preciadas prendas ya que no se la quitaba para nada.

- Porque sabía lo mucho que te gustaba y quería tener algo que verdaderamente aparecieras conmigo, algo que me hiciese recordarte más que cualquier cosa, pasábamos meses sin vernos Campanita y las misivas no eran suficiente, necesitaba tener siempre el olor de tus cabellos. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos siendo totalmente sincero.

Ella acorto rápidamente la distancia que había entre los dos y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, de su hermano posando su mejilla en el pecho masculino, mientras que él la encerró entre sus brazos.

- ¡Te odio! ¿No pudiste al menos pedírmela? – Pregunto alejando un poco la cara del pecho para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Me la hubieses dado? – Respondió con pregunta y ella negó en silencio.

- No… por supuesto que no es mi favorita, gracias por regresármela. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Ya que vamos a estar más tiempo juntos… después me encargare de robarte algo que aprecies, para tenerte siempre conmigo.

- Si me quitas a Anthony ten por seguro que tienes más que perder, me llevo a Luna y a Joshua…

- ¡Campanita! No se vale. – Exclamo divertido.

- Estas advertido.

- Bueno está bien, te quitare otra cosa y ni cuentas te vas a dar, digamos que algo material… no nos metamos con los hijos… ahora si ve a descansar debes hacerlo por tu estado. – Le pidió dándole un beso en los cabellos.

- Te quiero mi Peter Pan.- Susurro poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Y yo te amo Campanita… ahora te ves más hermosa Hada embarazada. – Le dijo frotándole cariñosamente la barriga y le dio otro beso en la frente, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Marión se encontraba sentada en la cama, la angustia latía en ella, no podía evitarlo, pero debía hacerle caso a Manuelle y la mejor manera de erradicar ese sentimiento era hablando con Fabrizio, es mejor que se entere antes que él siga desconcertado por su actitud algo distante, pero es que no puede controlarlo, no puede dejar de lado la culpa.

Lo vio entrar sonriente y el corazón empezó a brincarle en la garganta, mientras sus manos temblaban, los nervios eran cada vez más intensos y no podía apaciguarlos, tal vez se debían al embarazo, al verlo tan feliz quiso desistir.

- Amor ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto él congelando su sonrisa al notarla nerviosa.

Marión no podía hablar se le habían congelado las palabras en la garganta, por lo que negó en silencio, moviendo automáticamente la cabeza, pero los ojos se le inundaron y seguidamente empezó a asentir derramando un par de lágrimas.

- ¿Sientes dolores? – Pregunto alterado acercándose a ella.

- No… no. – Dijo con voz ahogada por las lágrimas. – Fabri, siéntate por favor, tengo que decirte algo.

- Mari me estas asustando… si no quieres estar aquí con mis padres lo entenderé y nos vamos inmediatamente, dormimos en un hotel y mañana regresamos a Francia. – Le dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verla llorar.

- No… no es eso, aquí me siento muy bien… tu madre me permite hacer lo que quiero… Fabri, yo te prometí que nunca… nunca te ocultaría nada, que no tendríamos secretos por muy dolorosos que estos sean… - Hablaba cuando el intervino, al tiempo que con su pulgar retiraba una lagrima que corría por la mejilla de Marión.

- Marión… por favor, por favor ¿Qué está pasando? No me gusta verte así… - Le dijo con tristeza.

- Yo… Fabri, no pude evitarlo, todo paso muy rápido y me agarro desprevenida, solo quiero que sepas que yo no lo propicie, tienes que confiar en mí, yo te amo a ti.

- ¿Que paso Marión? – Inquirió una vez más desesperándose mientras sentía el corazón latir fuertemente y el miedo hacia un hueco en su estómago. – Deja los rodeos, por favor.

- ¡Benjamín me beso! – Exclamo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos ahogándose en sollozos.

Fabrizio quedo petrificado su corazón y respiración se paralizaron, empezó a temblar con la mirada fija a la nada, mientras el caudal de las lágrimas se desbordaba, haciéndole la vista borrosa, sentía demasiada rabia, demasiada confusión.

Se puso de pie y se encamino al balcón sin decir una sola palabra, retirándose una lagrima bruscamente, al llegar golpeo el balaustre con fuerza en tres oportunidades dejándole un dolor insoportable en la mano, pero no era suficiente para menguar las ganas que tenia de salir en ese instante e irse a Francia a matar a ese maldito, que se atrevió a besar a su mujer.

- Fabri… Fabri. – Susurro Marión detrás de él.

- Marión vete por favor, ve a la cama y déjame solo. – Le dijo con voz ronca y adusta.

- Fabrizio, sé que estás molesto conmigo por habértelo ocultado, sin embargo yo no quería lastimarte… pero también te prometí que nunca te ocultaría nada, confía en mí por favor.

- No, no estoy molesto contigo Marión solo que no quiero hacerlo, ya suficiente tengo con que sienta la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y solo en mi cabeza palpite el código de matar a ese maldito hijo de puta, así que es mejor que no me des más explicaciones, deja que se me pase… quiero estar solo de momento. – Le dijo sin volverse y manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

- Está bien… te entiendo Fabri. – Susurro y regreso a la habitación sentándose al borde de la cama.

Fabrizio no sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo parado, ni mucho menos en qué momento se había sentado en el suelo, respiraba profundamente para calmarse un poco y comprendía los sentimientos de Marión sabia como se sentía porque a él le había pasado lo mismo, pero es tan difícil saberlo, es tan doloroso saber que no están exento de problemas por culpas de terceros, se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie camino rápidamente a la habitación y sin pedirle permiso se apoyó con una rodilla sobre la cama tomo a Marión por la parte posterior del cuello y la obligo a subir la cara, ella lo miraba desconcertada y asustada.

Con su mano de tamaño perfecto mantenía la nuca de la joven y estiro el dedo pulgar empezó a pasarlo con energía por los labios de la chica, sin ser rudo, más bien intenso y apasionado, queriendo borrar las huellas de ese beso, se acercó y a centímetros la miro a los ojos.

- Primera y última vez que alguien que no sea yo te bese… ¿Entendido? – Inquirió dejando su tibio aliento sobre los labios de Marión que apenas asintió anonadada ante la actitud arrolladora de su esposo, seguidamente sintió la boca de él succionar sus labios con infinita intensidad, con esmero, pasión, locura, quería devorarlos, deshacerlos, comérselos, robárselos para que nadie más se los desee, mientras ella jadeaba por la falta de oxígeno y sentía sus labios cada vez más hinchados y estos palpitaban entre los de Fabrizio, que se movían con una destreza nunca antes demostrada, tal vez ante la rabia que sentía se dejaba llevar con menos cuidado.

- Si… Fabri. – Susurraba sin aliento. – Yo no quise te lo juro y me sentí horrible. – Llevando las manos al cuello de él y ofreciéndole su boca para ser besada, el sonido de las respiraciones forzadas, el de los labios al succionar, uno que otro roce de dientes armonizaban el ambiente.

- Te entiendo, porque Marión me paso lo mismo y al igual que tú, no quise decírtelo porque para mí no tenía ninguna importancia… Alexandra…

- ¿Te beso? – Pregunto alejándose del beso, él asintió en silencio.

Marión se dejó llevar por esa rabia que la golpe de pronto y le dio una bofetada a Fabrizio, él cerró los ojos ante el ardor y dejo libre un suspiro para pasar el dolor.

- ¡No pensabas decírmelo! Y yo como una estúpida sintiéndome mal por ti, porque no podía guardarte un secreto, pero tú estabas muy tranquilo sin decirme nada. – Hablaba alterada por la rabia.

- Si no te lo dije era para no preocuparte. – Dijo con dientes apretados.

- Era evidente que le gustabas, yo me di cuenta cómo te miraba ¡Está casada! Es una sin vergüenza, te juro que no la quiero ver porque me voy a quedar con sus cabellos en las manos…

- Marión cálmate que estas embarazada si y no alces la voz.

- ¡Me importa un rábano que esté embarazada! ¿Con que derecho lo hizo? Tú eres un hombre tenía que tener un mínimo de pudor, de respeto por ella misma. – Se puso de pie tan rápido como la dejo la barriga y se encamino. - ¡Quiero matarla! – Exclamo sumamente molesta. – Tú eres mío, ¿Me lo dijiste o no me lo dijiste? – Inquirió y Fabrizio no salía del asombro al verla por primera vez tan molesta. –Es que si yo se eso, le hubiese sacado los dientes y tú que de dejas besar… eres un regalado.

- No, yo no soy ningún regalado, respétame Marión, ya te dije te entiendo porque sé que son cosas que se salen de control.

- Si pero eso no me quita las ganas de golpear a esa Alexandra, ella lo premedito durante todo el tiempo, ella me veía la cara todos los días, es una descarada sin vergüenza.

Fabrizio se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, intento abrazarla pero Marión se alejó.

- Cabeza dura ¡Eres una cabeza dura! Que no entiendes que solo te amo a ti.

- Sera porque te toca hacerlo, porque ya tienes responsabilidades. – Dijo agarrándose la barriga. – Seguro la prefieres a ella que es elegante, que sabe caminar cómodamente con los zapatos de tacón, que le gustan mil y un peinados, pintarse y repintarse como una payasa. – Los celos de Marión la estaban llevando más allá.

Fabrizio al verla soltó una carcajada ante los celos absurdo sin poder retenerla, se le veía hermosa molesta, desprendía una energía única, Marión ante la rabia agarro un cepillo que estaba sobre la peinadora y se lo lanzo golpeándolo en la frente.

- ¡Deja de burlarte! – Exclamo, pero el pánico entro en ella al verlo a él llevarse las manos donde lo había golpeado.

- Mari… Marión, no veo… me has dejado ciego. – Dijo alarmado, por lo que ella corrió hasta él presa del miedo.

- Fabri lo siento, lo siento no quise hacerlo. – Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca él dejo de lado el teatro y la agarro por la cintura, cubriéndola de besos.

- Eres un timador, era mentira. – Dijo ella sonriendo ante las cosquillas que él le hacía en el cuello, mientras le instaba a bajarse hasta la alfombra, empezaron a besarse y a quitarse la ropa con desespero, con una pasión renovada que los celos habían despertado, tal vez ante el miedo de saber que pueden perderse el uno al otro.

Marión desnuda sobre Fabrizio sintiéndolo llegar muy dentro, sudados y agitados ante el placer, mientras lo llevaba a la gloria con el movimiento cimbrado de sus caderas, apoyando las manos en el pecho, Fabrizio se incorporó un poco y la azoto fuertemente, por lo que ella dejo libre un grito ahogado.

- No vuelvas a golpear a tu esposo. – Le dijo con toda la lujuria cabalgando por su ser y le daba otro azote con vehemencia, ella quiso detenerse pero él llevo sus manos a las caderas y la incito a moverse. – Marión yo te amo, entiéndelo… de una vez… me importa una mierda si usas… o no usas tacones… te prefiero así, en mí, sintiendo tus tibios líquidos mojarme.

- Yo te amo Fabri… lo siento no quise lastimarte. – Le dijo moviéndose con lentitud y buscando los labios de su esposo que se dejaron atrapar, sumergiéndose en el derroche, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimiento y él la ayudaba con sus impulsos, disfrutando su camino al cielo muy concurrido por ellos, la chica se liberó del beso para dejar escapar el jadeo permanente que anunciaba el orgasmo, perdiendo la razón por varios segundos y al tocar nuevamente tierra, poso sus labios entre abiertos donde había golpeado a Fabrizio mientras que sentía las contracciones de él al derramarse dentro, calentarle su centro y el alma con su agua de vida.

El jardín se encontraba envuelto en la espesa neblina del amanecer, sin embargo la mirada verde gris se perdía en la masa blanca y confusa al igual que sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos al ver una luz titilante flotar en el jardín con dirección al mausoleo, una mueca que evidenciaba una triste sonrisa se anclo en sus labios y un nudo se formó en su garganta, trago en seco para pasarlo y se encamino al armario, tomo un abrigo, guantes y bufanda, abandonando la calidez de su habitación, se dirigió a la planta baja y por una de las puertas laterales salió al jardín sin ningún tipo de luz que lo guiase, sintiendo el frio inclemente quemar sus mejillas las cuales se arrebolaron inmediatamente, aumentando su intensidad hasta un carmín, al igual que sus labios.

Al llegar el lugar ya se encontraba iluminado, por la chimenea frontal, tal vez alguno de los jardineros se encargó de hacerlo por la noche, por lo que el recinto se encontraba cálido y confortable, con sus hermosas estatuas de mármol y observo las paredes que se alzaban cinco metros, para después mirar a su padre sentado en una de las banca.

- Se ha adelantado padre. – Le hizo saber entrando y sentándose a su lado, recorriendo con su mirada las fotografías colgadas en el lugar, suspirando profundamente embriagándose con el aroma de los gladiolos que nunca faltaban, pues eran las preferidas de su madre, así la recuerda, cada vez que siente el olor de los gladiolos este donde este, Germaine regresa a su mente y con ella su hermosa voz.

- Quise verificar antes que todo estuviese preparado. – Respondió Jean Paul con la mirada en la placa plateada con letras doradas recordándole que hoy veinte de Diciembre su hermosa y adorada esposa cumplía diez años de haber partido, de dejarlo con un vacío que no logra llenar.

- Siempre está preparado, cambian las flores cuatro veces por semana, sin importar la época del año, padre – Le hizo saber Jules.

- Quería estar un rato a solas con tu madre. – Susurro. – Quería contarle algunas cosas.

- Entonces yo me voy para que converse con ella, regresare en un rato con Jean y las gemelas.

- No, quédate hijo… quería hablarle de ti, de lo preocupado que me tiene tu situación, intentaba pedirle algún consejo para lidiar contigo… ya no es fácil Jules, como quisiera que mis mayores temores contigo fuesen el no saber cambiarte el pañal o no poder sacarte lo gases, uno cree que a medida que crecen las angustias irán desapareciendo, pero no es así. – Le dijo con la mirada fija en las fotografías, donde estaba él con su esposa felices con un Jules de meses de nacido.

- Yo también quisiera que mi mayor preocupación fuese pasar todo un día embarrado porque mi padre no puede cambiarme el pañal o con cólicos porque se le olvido contar los gases… pero tampoco es así padre, uno toma conciencia de las cosas, nuevos sentimientos se nos aferran al alma y nos dominan aunque parezca estúpido.

- Te entiendo, Jules no creas que no quiero tu felicidad, claro que la quiero, pero también necesito tu bienestar y lastimosamente necesitan estar ligados, para que yo pueda estar tranquilo, para que el día que me reúna con tu madre y me pida cuentas pueda dárselas con la frente en alto… quiero que se sienta orgullosa se mí, que logre cumplir esa promesa que tanta veces le hice, para que pudiese marcharse en paz… jure que cuidaría de ustedes, que los haría hombres y mujeres de bien, velaría por su felicidad, pero sobre todo porque nada malo les pasara… Quisiera ayudarte, pero no sé de qué manera, una que sea segura y que no te arriesgues tú, ni mucho menos arriesgar a otras personas… porque todo lo que haces, lo haces muy mal, comprendo que te dejes llevar por la incertidumbre y la desesperación, pero las cosas a la ligera nunca dan buenos resultados. – El hombre cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, haciendo una pausa mientras pensaba las palabras más adecuadas. – Conozco a Frank, son muchos años… y Jules no estas siendo inteligente.

- Padre la verdad no quisiera causarle angustias, no quiero que siga pensando que soy un inconsciente, trato de demostrarle que soy un hombre, que se valerme por mi mismo, pero las ganas me vencen. ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? – Pregunto mirando el perfil de su padre.

- Esperar, creo que debes esperar. – Le dijo antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

- ¿Usted esperaría padre? ¿Si estuviese en mi lugar tendría el valor para esperar quien sabe por cuánto tiempo? – Pregunto intentando hacerse entender.

- Es lo que hago, hoy cumplo diez años esperando y créeme muchas veces desespero.

- Es muy distinto padre, usted no tiene otra solución, comprendo que no quiera a otra mujer porque en estos momentos lo entiendo más que nunca y he logrado encontrarle respuestas a preguntas que anteriormente me martirizaban, cuando veía su sufrimiento.

- Soluciones las hay, cientos… pegarme un tiro, colgarme, lanzarme a un lago congelado… pero todas serian suicidio, las mismas soluciones que tú buscas, de que sirve buscarlas si al final no la vas a tener, entonces sabrás que todo fue en vano.

Estas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Jules, dejándole claro que su padre tenía razón, que debía armarse de valor y buscar soluciones menos arriesgadas. Hasta él llego una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvo con Elisa.

- ¿Me vas a esperar?… ¿Jules te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que pueda liberarme?… ¿Me vas a ayudar? – Fueron las preguntas hechas por ella.

- Eso y más prometo, esperarte, luchar contigo.

Su respuesta retumbo en su cabeza y como en ese momento sentía tanto valor, tanto amor.

-_ No... No puedo dejar a Frank… no puedo, pero no quiero estar con él… y no sé qué hacer, sé que no es fácil para ti, pero para mí tampoco lo es, créeme cuando te digo que a veces quisiera desaparecer, esto es muy difícil, porque me siento miserable al hacerle esto al padre de mi hijo, porque le tengo cariño, pero es peor lo que siento cuando no estas a mi lado, cuando anhelo tus besos, tus caricias, escuchar tu voz… Jules yo…yo quisiera que me entendieras, también está mi hermano… mi papá… sabes lo que pensarían de mi si se enteran de cómo me estoy comportando… Jules me moriría de la vergüenza no podría verle nunca más la cara a mi padre, también esta Sarah ella no va a dejar que me separe de Frank…. Y a él no quiero causarle daño, ya he causado demasiado._

- Amor sé que es difícil… no sé… estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado por un tiempo… para no perjudicarte aunque me muera esos días pero por ti lo haría.

Tal vez eso le pasaba a Elisa no quería causarle daño a Frank, ella sentía que no se lo merecía, aunque le duela es el padre de su hijo y confía en que él no le dijo nada, seguramente le hace creer que nunca se enteró de lo sucedido y ella querrá seguir manteniéndolo de esa manera, ahora le tocaría cumplir sus propias palabras, hacerse a un lado por un tiempo, aunque se esté muriendo, debía hacerlo, dejar de pensar en su propio dolor y encargarse que las angustias de las personas que lo aman mengüen un poco.

- ¿Que sugiere que haga mientras el tiempo pasa padre? ¿Mientras llega una solución que no sea suicida? – Pregunto en voz baja, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que bailaban en su garganta.

- Dedicarte al negocio que has emprendido, ¿Creías que Alfred Cartier no me iba a informar que le habías comprado un porcentaje a Louis en la fábrica? – Inquirió mirándolo de soslayo.

- Definitivamente el padrino no puede guardarse un secreto. – Dijo soltando un suspiro.

- Sé que trabajar un poco te ayudara a no pensar tanto, porque hacerlo solo aumenta la agonía y la espera se hará más larga, sé que puedes llegar a ser un hombre exitoso hijo y utilizar eso a tu favor.

- Me está mandando a trabajar padre… sé que no quiere que siga comiendo de gratis, ni gastando el agua caliente. – Dijo sonriendo. – Tengo mis ahorros en américa, en la próxima misiva le pediré a Kellan que me averigüe para realizar la transferencia y así invertir en otros negocios.

- Se nos han adelantado. – Saludo Jean Pierre entrando al mausoleo en compañía de las gemelas, que traían dos cestas.

Ya era costumbre de los Leblanc pasar el día veinte de Diciembre haciéndole compañía a Germaine Leblanc, tratando de hacer esa fecha lo menos dolorosa posible, no recordar que en un día como ese sintieron que se habían quedado en la deriva.

Las chicas colocaron las cestas sobre una de las bancas. Johanna se sentó en una de las piernas de su padre y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras que Johanne se ubicó en las piernas de Jules, quien cerro con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y ella paso uno de los brazos por encima de los hombros de su hermano, mientras que Jean Pierre revisaba las flores sobre la tumba de mármol blanco, saludando a su madre en silencio y acariciándola con la mirada.

Marión llevaba dos días sintiendo cada vez más presión y peso en la pelvis, pero también sentía que podía respirar mejor, por experiencia sabía que estaba pronta a dar a luz, solo esperaba que Luna al menos se esperara dos días, que naciera después de noche buena, aunque el día de ayer en la mañana empezó a expulsar el tapón, ella conocía muy bien un proceso de parto, lo había experimentado y lo había presenciado muchas veces por lo cual no le decía nada a Fabrizio para no preocuparlo.

El veintitrés despertó a las tres de la madrugada con cólicos y pensó que había comido demasiado la noche anterior, por lo que se encamino al baño, pero apenas encendía la luz, cuando sintió que el líquido humedecía su ropa interior, dio dos pasos para verificar en el baño cuando, rompió fuente completamente, esto era primera vez que le pasaba porque con Joshua lo hizo la partera, también antes de romper fuente ya sentía contracciones y con esta barriga no, al menos no por el momento.

Abrió las piernas observando la cantidad de agua chorrear por estas, no dolía pero si se sentía extraña al derramar tanto liquido ya había olvidado la sensación.

- ¡Fabri! – Lo llamo sosteniéndose del pomo de la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. - ¡Fabrizio Alfonzo despierta que va a nacer tu hija! – Le grito desde el mismo lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – Preguntaba levantándose aturdido.

- En el vaticano. – Respondió ella sonriendo. - Aquí, ¿Que no me ves? – Le hizo saber. Él se puso de pie y salió corriendo al baño. – Ten cuidado no te vayas a resbalar con el agua.

- ¿Marión que ha pasado? – Preguntaba. – Por Dios, amor no te muevas, no te muevas, te vas a deshidratar.

- Es normal Fabrizio y no me voy a deshidratar. – Le hizo saber y frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor de la primera contracción, no era dolorosa pero si molesta.

- ¿Te duele? – Le pregunto tomándola del brazo.

- Un poquito, solo un poquito. – Le dijo caminando con él.

- Voy a llamar a mi papá. – Acoto ayudándola a sentar en la cama.

- No Fabrizio no hace falta, esto apenas empieza mejor búscame otra bata y ropa interior limpia, una toalla también para no manchar las sabanas. – Fabrizio corrió, pero apenas se había alejado un poco cuando regreso.

- Estoy feliz, estoy muy feliz. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y dándole un beso en los labios. – Ahora si voy corriendo a buscar lo que me pediste. - Al minuto regreso y se encargó de ayudar a cambiar a Marión quien se acostó y él lo hizo a su lado acariciándole la barriga para relajarla.

- Fabri… - Susurro ante la contracción que la atacaba. – Toma el tiempo.

- Son las tres y cuarenta. – Dijo mirando el reloj. -¿Tienes dolor? – Pregunto sin dejar de acariciar la barriga, ella asintió en silencio. - ¿Qué hago Marión? ¿Quieres un calmante? – Pregunto sentándose con cuidado al borde la cama le tomo la mano y empezó a besarla tiernamente, para después seguir acariciándole al barriga.

- Un calmante no servirá de nada y no puedo tomarlo, pero no te preocupes, puedo soportarlo es leve. – Le dijo para tranquilizarlo. – Ya se me paso… listo. – Dijo dejando libre un suspiro.

Diez minutos después Marión era atacada por otra contracción y Fabrizio solo la miraba y tomaba el tiempo.

- Ven amor acuéstate… no pasa nada solo tenemos que esperar, te noto incómodo. – Le pidió ella y él obedeció con su eterna caricia para relajar la barriga.

Seis de la mañana y una vez más Fabrizio se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama dejando que Marión apretara su mano, ya le dolía pero era el único agarre de ella ya que las dolores iban aumentando y las contracciones eran más seguidas ahora entre ocho y siete minutos, le cambio la toalla que estaba debajo de ella y la chica abrió las piernas flexionándolas, dejándola descansar sobre el colchón a posición de parto, el chico se ubicó en el medio y empezó a acariciarle los muslos sintiendo como estos se tensaban mientras duraba el dolor cuando pasaba se volvían temblorosos y él le depositaba besos en las rodillas.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? Marión mejor voy a llamar a mi papá. – Le hizo saber.

- Fabri estoy bien aún no son tan seguidas las contracciones, es cuando se dividan entre cinco o tres minutos.

- Pero si ya te duele demasiado. – Susurro con los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio y la preocupación.

A las siete de la mañana ya Marión emitía jadeo ante el dolor y las contracciones eran cada cinco minutos y por más que Fabrizio acariciara las piernas de Marión ella no dejaba de quejarse, aunque quisiese parecer fuerte.

- No Marión yo voy a llamar a mi padre, ya tiene que estar despierto. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie, le dio un beso en la frente. – Respira amor, regreso enseguida. – Le dijo y salió prácticamente corrió a la puerta al igual que por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. - ¡Papa! ¡Papa! – Llamaba al tiempo que tocaba.

Menos de un minuto y Luciano aparecía al abrir la puerta.

- Es Marión, mi hija… ¡Voy a ser padre por segunda vez! – Exclamo emocionado. – Estoy despierto desde las tres de la mañana y no tengo nada de sueño, estoy ansioso, nervioso, asustado.

- Fabrizio respira y habla bien, cálmate. – Le pidió Luciano. – Y explícate mejor.

- Y papá no me pidas que te haga un mapa conceptual, Marión está en proceso de parto desde las tres de la mañana.

- ¿Y porque no me has avisado antes? – Inquirió al tiempo que empezaba a ponerse nervioso sin poder evitarlo.

- Marión no ha querido, me ha dicho que tenía que esperar las contracciones más seguidas, pero esta adolorida. – Hablaba mientras se encaminaban por el pasillo.

- ¿Llevan el tiempo de las contracciones? – Pregunto siguiéndole el paso a su hijo.

- Si las ultimas eran cada cuatro minutos. – Respondió.

- ¡Cada cuatro minutos! – Exclamo. – ¡Fiorella! ¡Fiorella! – Grito haciendo que todos los presentes en la casa escucharan y los que aún se encontraban dormidos despertaran por lo que algunas puertas se abrieron, mostrándolos asombrados y asustados sin saber a qué debían los gritos, entre ellos la mujer. – Prepara todo, rápido que Marión está en fase activa.

- ¿Fase activa? – Pregunto sin poder creérselo y salió corriendo, para mandar a calentar el agua.

Flammy entro rápidamente a la habitación y se metió al baño tratando de ser tan rápida como su enorme barriga se lo permitía, cuando salió se encontró con Candy y Fransheska, quienes también estaban listas, mientras Manuelle la seguía en la silla de ruedas haciéndole miles de preguntas que ella no contestaba.

- Tranquilícese esposo mío un parto es lo más normal del mundo. – Le hizo saber dándole un beso en la frente y se fue con Candy y la hermana de Fabrizio a buscar las toallas.

Fiorella llego a la habitación con el maletín medico de Luciano y pudo ver como ellos preparaban a Marión.

- Tranquila cariño ya verás cómo pasara rápido. – Le dijo acercándose y depositándole un beso en la frente, la rubia asintió en silencio, para después decir.

- Llevo seis horas. – Le dijo con voz ahogada.

Fabrizio ya lo tenía hablado con su padre, se lo había pedido quería ser él el encargado de traer a su hija al mundo, por lo que después de lavarse las manos se colocaban los guantes y Luciano le repetía todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Luciano se encargó de revisar a Marión para saber cuánto había dilatado.

- Llevamos siete, Marión esto puede tomarse una hora más. – Le informo a la chica la cual asintió soportando el dolor de una nueva contracción.

- Más tiempo papá, no puede ser. – Espeto Fabrizio.

- Faltan tres. – Le hizo saber y desvió la mirada a su esposa. - Fiorella dile a Anna que prepare un té de canela. – Se puso de pie y se quitó los guantes, en ese momento entraban las chicas con todo lo necesario.

Manuelle se quedó en el pasillo, no podía evitar angustiarse, sentía al corazón brincarle en la garganta y las ganas de llorar lo atacaban cuando escuchaba a Marión quejarse, cada vez que abrían la puerta.

- Teniente sé que esta angustiado pero, sería mejor que esperáramos en el despacho. – Le hizo saber Albert, que llegaba junto con Terry.

La puerta de la habitación azul cobalto se abría y salía Joshua aun con su pijama, con el cabello en completo desorden evidenciando que se acababa de despertar.

- Tío y mi papi no me fue a despertar. – Dijo acercándose a Manuelle y estirando los brazos para que lo cargara.

- Porque tu papi está ocupado recibiendo a tu hermana o hermano que ya va a nacer. – Le hizo saber peinándolo con los dedos.

- ¡Tío! Ya quiero conocer a Luna, quiero verla. –Exclamo emocionado.

- Aun no, debemos esperar un poquito porque tu madre está ocupada. – Le dijo cariñosamente.

- Tío siempre que me dices que hay que esperar un poquito es mucho, yo quiero ver a mami. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No… no puedes Joshua y no vas a llorar, tienes que comprender. – Lo reprendió tiernamente.

Fiorella salía en el momento de la habitación, por lo que Joshua elevo la mirada a su abuela.

- Falta una o dos horas, no ha dilatado completamente. – Les informo a los presente que no sabían de que hablaba y lo dejaron claro con la expresión de sus rostros.

- Abuela puedo ver a mami, por favor abuela. – Le pidió el niño.

- Déjame preguntarle si puedes verla. – Acoto y el niño asintió en silencio, la mujer se perdió una vez más al cuarto y salió a los minutos. – Joshua vamos a entrar, teniente su hermana quiere verlo. – le informo y el rubio cerro los ojos ante el miedo. – Todo es bien teniente. – Le hizo saber para que se tranquilizara un poco, abría la puerta para que el hombre entrara con la silla.

Manuelle vio a su niña acostada en la cama en posición de parto pero estaba cubierta con una sábana, se le veía adolorida aun cuando hacia el mayor de los esfuerzos por sonreírle y le estiraba la mano donde tenía una mariposa que le hacía llegar suero, él llego hasta ella y se la tomo llevándosela a los labios le dio un cuidadoso beso.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto en un susurro y ella asintió pero el apretón que le dio en la mano y el jadeo que emitía decían lo contrario, un minuto estuvo cortándole la circulación de la sangre y después dejo libre un suspiro.

- Es normal papito. – Dijo en un susurro débil, desvió la mirada a Joshua. – Mi vida que hermoso te ves. – Le tomo la mano al niño y le dio un beso. – No te asustes, solo me duele un poquito cuando estés grandes vas a saber porque, pero cuando tengamos a Luna se olvidara todo.

- ¿Yo también te hice llorar mami? – Pregunto al ver las lágrimas que corrían por las sienes de Marión. – ¿Yo fui malo?

- No mi cielo, lloro de felicidad, no solo se llora de tristeza o de dolor. – Le informo. – Si eres lo más hermoso que tengo, como puedes ser malo… no digas esas cosas.

- Bueno es hora, necesito revisar una vez más, por favor teniente. . – Le pidió Luciano.

- La dejo en sus manos señor Di Carlo. – Le dijo Manuelle depositándole un bueno beso a Marión en la frente.

- Todo vas a estar bien, tranquilícese teniente, no parece un hombre de guerra. – Le dijo Luciano para tranquilizarlo.

Manuelle salió y una nueva contracción atacaba fuertemente a Marión, eran las nueve y media de la mañana y a cada minuto le atacaba el dolor.

- Fabri… Fabri. – Pidió Marión estirando la mano a ciegas.

- ¡Aquí estoy! Aquí estoy amor. – Le hizo saber él acariciándole los cabellos y besándole la frente.

- Estamos listos Marión vamos a traer esa niña al mundo. – Le informo Luciano. – Ven Fabrizio. – Le pidió y el joven se subía el tapaboca, Flammy se ubicó a la derecha de la chica y Fiorella a la izquierda ambas tomándola de las manos.

Candy y Fransheska esperaban ansiosa con mantas y la tina de agua tibia para limpiar al bebe apenas naciese.

- Con la próxima contracción pujas. – Le pidió Luciano quien solo le sostenía las rodillas, ya que Fabrizio estaba en el banco esperando a su hija.

- Papá en este instante quiero ser doctor para no sentir tanto miedo. – Le dijo con voz temblorosa observando como su esposa se abría y la sangre empezaba a salir un poco más, después de pujar se dejó caer para descansar.

- Fabri… amor confió en ti… sé que lo harás bien. – Le dijo Marión apenas recobraba el aliento, una vez más las contracciones se espaciaban produciéndose cada tres minutos, pero cuando regresaban duraban más tiempo y eran más dolorosas y ella sentía una necesidad urgente e involuntaria de empujar, como si la bebé estuviera haciéndolo desde dentro.

- Veo sus cabellos ¡Papá tiene cabellos! – Exclamo Fabrizio emocionado al ver y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

- Fabrizio acúnale con la yema de tus dedos la cabeza y hazle espacio a los labios vaginales, como te explique hombre. – Le dijo al ver como todo él temblaba. – Deja de llorar, ya deja de llorar y atiende el parto. – Prácticamente lo regaño.

Fabrizio lloraba de felicidad por ver la cabeza de su nena y también lo hacía de dolor, sabía que ese proceso debía ser doloroso para Marión se tenía que está desgarrando, si antes la admiraba por ser la madre de sus hijos ahora la idolatra al ver por el proceso que pasa para traerlos al mundo, para darle a él tan maravilloso regalo.

- Marión puja, ayúdanos tú porque tu esposo, está llorando y no hace nada más. – Le dijo Fiorella sonriendo, logrando con esto que la chica también sonriera, llego la nueva contracción y ella pujo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ya va a terminar de salir la cabeza, Fabrizio coloca la toalla debajo, y está atento apenas se asome le limpias la cara, no es que te vas a quedar viéndola, ya para eso tendrás toda la vida y no vayas a jalar al bebé no lo hagas, porque puedes lastimarlo. – Le decía Luciano y él joven asentía nerviosamente. – Con la mano que tienes la toalla ayúdale al periné, bájalo muy lentamente, ¡Ya salió! Bájalo, bájalo y límpiale la cara, que no se llene de fluidos.

Marión al escuchar a Luciano soltó media carcajada de felicidad, mientras que Candy y Fransheska se abrazaron al ver la cabeza completamente afuera.

- Por la parte superior, con un dedo verifica si tiene el cordón en el cuello. – Le aconsejo Luciano.

- No… no tiene nada. – Dijo Fabrizio y su voz era cada vez más ronca por las lágrimas, mientras limpiaba la cara del bebé. – No llora papá.

- Ya lo hará, espera… Marión con la próxima, pujas, has hecho un excelente trabajo, estoy muy, pero muy orgulloso de ti, ya casi terminamos. – Le hizo saber el suegro a la rubia. – Fabrizio hazte espacio con la mano, para que pueda salir el hombro, así, con cuidado, así, muy bien hijo, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Luciano termino de decir esas palabras y el resto del cuerpo se liberó sin ninguna dificultad en medio de una gran cantidad de líquido, dejándole claro a la familia que el nuevo miembro de la familia Di Carlo era una niña, una hermosa niña que desde antes de concebirse ya tenía nombre.

Luna fue recibida en medio de lágrimas de alegría de casi toda la familia a excepción de Fabrizio que sollozaba y se sofocaba a través de la mascarilla, la cual se quitó y antes de entregársela a Marión se la llevo a los labios y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Bienvenida mi hermosa Luna. – Le susurro y después se la coloco a Marión, mientras Luciano le cortaba el cordón, porque a Fabrizio se le había olvidado, apenas vio a la niña se olvidó todo lo demás, por lo que a él le tocaría terminar el trabajo y lo agradece porque sabe que Fabrizio no puede ver sangre y la que viene ahora si que lo aturdiría.

Fabrizio se acercó aún más y beso a Marión en la frente mientras frotaba tiernamente la cabeza de su hija con la toalla, de más está decir que ambos lloraban y Fiorella se encontraba perdida en la cara de la niña.

- Gracias Marión es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida tú y mis hijos, es mi Luna, ya no quiero nada más, no necesito nada más, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, del universo… se me va a explotar el corazón de tanta felicidad. – Desvió la mirada a la niña. –Mira que hermosa es, más hermosa que todas las estrella y que la Luna misma, en un ángel, es nuestro ángel, me ha robado el alma, me he enamorado de mi Luna… de nuestra Luna. – Rozándole con la yema del dedo pulgar la mejilla. Busco los labios de Marión y le dejo caer una lluvia de besos.

- Gracias a ti mi amor… eres un excelente partero, te amo… te amo. – Le dijo con voz temblorosa y correspondiendo a los besos de Fabrizio.

- Fabri… necesitamos a la niña para limpiarla… ve a quitarle la angustia al teniente y a los demás. – Le pidió Fiorella con voz ronca por las lágrimas, cargando por primera vez a su nieta.

Candy y Flammy que eran las que tenían conocimientos se encargaron de aspirarla, limpiarla, medirla y pesarla, ya todo eso se había adquirido para el parto de la joven, anotaron la hora de nacimiento once y cuarenta minutos de la mañana, en un proceso de parto de nueve horas cuarenta minutos el día 23 de Diciembre de 1922.

Fransheska con la ayuda de las chicas se encargó de ponerle su primera ropa en tonos rosados y morados, cubriéndola muy bien con una manta en los mismo colores, sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa por tener a su hijo al igual que Candy y Flammy, era un verdadero milagro ese ser tan pequeño.

Luciano termino su labor y le dijo a Marión que podía levantarse en unas de horas si no se sentía mareada o cuando sintiese ganas de hacer la primera micción espontánea y podría bañarse, La chicas asintió en silencio, mientras le tomaba más cariño a su suegro por ese instinto de protección ella sabía todo eso, pero él se lo recordaba.

Después de eso Luciano reviso a la niña, anoto los signos vitales y la mantuvo cargada un buen rato, tratando de disimular las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos, Fiorella se acercó y lo abrazo ambos enamorándose de su nieta.

Fabrizio les había dicho a los chicos del nacimiento de su niña y conversaba animadamente, más que todo de sus miedos, cuando Terry lo sorprendió con una botella de champagne y varias copas.

- Vamos a celebrar el nacimiento de Luna… - Lleno una copa y se la entrego a Fabrizio. – Felicidades primo. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias… soy el hombre más feliz del mundo ni quien me gane. – Dijo evidenciando su felicidad.

- Fabrizio ¿No te ha dado miedo atender el parto? – Pregunto Albert recibiendo la copa que Terry le entregaba.

- Miedo no ¡Terror! Estaba aterrorizado, pero mi padre regañándome a un lado me alentaba, admiro la fortaleza de las mujeres, sin duda alguna son mucho más fuerte que nosotros yo jamás en el vida me embarazaría. – Exclamo con toda la sinceridad y admiración que sentía en el momento.

- Ya Fabrizio no, nos alientes tantos, que por si no te has dado cuenta, lo tres aquí nos toca todavía presenciar el parto de nuestras esposas. – Intervino Manuelle, al tiempo que todos subían sus copas.

- ¡Por Luna! ¡Y por el valor femenino! – Brindo Fabrizio y las copas tintinaron ante el brindis.

Todos se encontraban felices por la llegada de un nuevo ser que de maneras diferentes iluminara la vida de la familia, una familia que hasta poco era compuesta por tres integrantes que intentaban superar el dolor, ahora ha crecido al doble, adoptando nuevos miembros y haciéndoles comprender el valor y el amor de la unión familiar.

* * *

_**Esperaré paciente,**_

_**acechando, como un perro, el momento.**_

_**O me iré por la selva de tus versos**_

_**abriéndome camino lentamente**_

_**por ocultos senderos,**_

_**por pequeños resquicios**_

_**que has dejado entreabiertos.**_

_**Esperaré paciente... Clara Janés**_

_**Continuara. **_


	229. capitulo 66

_**¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, nos alegra que les haya gustado el anterior y le hayan dado una calurosa bienvenida a Luna, además de hacerle porras al padre que sirvió de partero. **_

_**Muchas gracias por cada Reviews y como ya nos hemos dado cuenta que van al día, no perdemos tiempo y aquí un nuevo capítulo, que esperamos igualmente disfruten. **_

_**Abrazos y les deseamos, una semana excelente llena de buena vibra.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 66**_

_**Llévame contigo a donde vayas, que sin ti mi brújula me falla…**_

_**Llévame contigo a donde sea, contra viento y sin marea.**_

* * *

Una sonrisa florecía en sus labios al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo, a pesar de todo se veía hermosa, este embarazo muy por el contrario del de Frederick la hacía lucir radiante, con un brillo en la mirada y un rubor natural magnifico, apenas necesitaba de maquillaje.

- Eres la mujer embarazada más hermosa y elegante que mis ojos han visto. – Susurro Neil con la barbilla apoyada en uno de los hombros de la pelirroja, mientras se encontraba parado detrás de ella y la abrazaba.

El vestido que Neil le había regalado le quedaba hermoso, primera ropa de maternidad que usaba, ya que siempre vestía sus dormilonas comunes y que empezaban a quedarle ajustadas ante la barriga.

- Gracias, siempre has sido quien mantiene mi autoestima. – Respondió encontrándose con la mirada miel de su hermano a través del espejo.

- Vamos a bajar. – Le pidió, parándose a un lado de ella y ofreciéndole el brazo, el cual la chica recibió y se encaminaron.

A Elisa se le hacía extraño salir de la habitación y ya sabía que solo podía hacerlo en ocasiones especiales o al menos que estuviesen familiares o Frank en la casa de lo contrario permanecía bajo llave "para no correr riegos" ese era el lema de Frank.

Cuando llegaron al borde de las escaleras Elisa no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante la sorpresa, al ver a su padre esperándola, pensaba que no le daría tiempo de llegar, John Leagan con una sonrisa empezó a subir los escalones y llego hasta ella dándole un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

- Pensé que no vendrías. – Susurro la pelirroja.

- Sabes que nunca puedo pasar esta fecha lejos de ustedes. – Le hizo saber. – Como ha crecido mi nieto en un mes. – Dijo sonriendo y acariciándole la barriga a la chica - Seguro no te deja dormir con los antojos, recuerdo que a Neil se le daba por antojarse en las madrugadas.

- No me dan antojos, es muy tranquilo. - Acoto la chica ante la mirada sorprendida del moreno.

- yo se lo he dicho padre, es bastante raro, porque Vanessa no paraba de comer, sobre todo fruta cítricas. – Al tiempo que ambos hombres escoltaban a la joven le ayudaron a bajar las escaleras.

Elisa se sorprendió al ver la casa decorada y el inmenso árbol de navidad en el salón, lo miro por varios minutos, embriagándose con el olor maravilloso que desprendía, para después encaminarse, al comedor, donde los esperaba Vanessa con la pequeña Valentina en brazos.

La pelirroja y la morena acortaron la distancia, se saludaron amablemente con besos en la mejilla, Elisa le tendió los brazos a su sobrina, la cual era una hermosa morena de ojos vivaces, le dio un beso en la frente y la mantuvo cargada mientras los presentes mantuvieron una conversación referente a anécdotas de las fechas.

Frank se encontraba en el despacho sentado en el gran sillón, mientras que Frederick estaba sentado sobre el escritorio frente a él, el hombre le amarraba uno de los cordones de sus zapatos, mientras sonreía dulcemente al ver al niño entretenido jugando con sus lentes de lectura, como hacia el intento por colocárselos igual que su padre.

- Dame los lentes, que te van a maltratar la vista. – Se los pidió cariñosamente, ya que el aumento en estos era exagerado para la visión del pequeño.

Frederick no se los entrego sino que se acercó aún más a su padre y se los coloco, Frank se lo permitió en medio de una sonrisa sintiendo que la montura le había quedado torcida, tomo al niño por la cintura y lo sentó sobre uno de sus muslos, le tomo la mano y empezó a darle besos, haciendo al niño reír ante las cosquillas.

- Mira que bien te ha quedado este traje, te ves elegante, todo un señorito. – Hablaba con su pequeño hijo y única compañía.

La cena empezaría a servirse, por lo que Neil, Elisa, John y Vanessa tomaron asiento, mientras que las velas iluminaban el lugar en el cual, reinaba un ambiente de paz, felicidad pero también cierta melancolía.

- André, dígale al señor que van a servir la cena. – Le dijo Elisa al mayordomo, ante la mirada desconcertada de los presentes. – Es noche buena, Neil. – Le susurro Elisa a su hermano, debido al gesto endurecido de sus facciones.

- Si señora, enseguida le aviso. – Hizo una reverencia y se encamino al despacho.

André llamo a la puerta y recibió la orden de entrada, encontrándose al señor Frank Wells con el señorito Frederick sentado en sus piernas.

- Señor, la señora me envía a informarle que la cena de navidad será servida en unos minutos. – Informo con solemnidad.

- Ve Frederick. – Le dijo el hombre en un susurro a su hijo y lo puso de pie en el suelo para después darle un beso en la frente.

- Señor ¿Usted no estará presente? – Pregunto, arriesgándose y tomando atribuciones que no les correspondían.

- No André, ofrece mis disculpas, pero tengo mucho trabajo atrasado. – Colocando una de sus manos sobre una carpeta.

- En ese caso le hare llegar la cena. – Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano del niño.

- No, aun no tengo apetito, cualquier cosa yo te aviso. – Le informo.

- Como usted diga señor. – Bajo la mirada al niño que le tomaba la mano. – Vamos señorito. – Le dijo cariñosamente a Frederick y salieron del despacho. Al llegar al comedor las miradas de los presentes se anclaron en el mayordomo. – Señora, el señor envía sus disculpas, por no poder asistir a la cena, tiene trabajo que adelantar. – Le explico mientras ayudaba a que el niño tomara asiento.

- Ves, te lo dije, para eso te quiere mantener a su lado, para darle más importancia a los negocios que ti que eres su esposa, para llenarte de desaires. - Susurro el moreno apretando con fuerza la servilleta.

- Neil por favor, yo cumplí. – Murmuro la chica.

- Odio que seas tan sumisa. – Dijo fríamente mirándola a los ojos.

- Inteligente, Neil, no sumisa. - Le dijo muy bajo y le mostro una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes hija lo importante es que, compartirás la cena con las personas que te amamos. – Le hizo saber John sin haber escuchado la conversación que mantenían los hermanos. – André ya pueden servir. – Le ordeno el cabeza de la familia Leagan.

La cena fue servida y se llevó en medio de comentarios positivos, evitando nombrar a Frank y a Sarah que sabían la mujer debía estar cenando en la casa de los Andley con la tía abuela.

Emilia Elroy, este año no había enviado su acostumbrada postal con los mejores deseos para la familia, Elisa recibió la de la familia Cromwell, firmada por Archie y sorprendentemente por Annie, a quien seguramente su primo obligo a firmar, no estaría tan segura si no conociese a la señora Cromwell.

Otras de sus amigas, las cuales preguntaban qué día podían reunirse, debían inventar alguna excusa, algún viaje porque evidentemente no podría salir de la casa y en su estado solo causaría revuelo, ya nadie sabe de su embarazo.

Valentina se quedó dormida y Dennis la llevo a una de las habitaciones, para después preparar a Frederick y hacerlo dormir, al día siguiente muy temprano como era costumbre se reunieron junto al árbol de navidad para abrir los regalos, la mayoría eran para los niños y la pelirroja se sorprendió al encontrar además del regalo de su hermano y padre, uno de Frank.

Estaba entre el abrirlo y no, pero su padre la alentó a hacerlo, por lo que deshizo el lazo y rasgo el papel, abrió la caja encontrándose un álbum de fotografías familiar, el cual se encontraba las primeras eran de su compromiso con él, otras del matrimonio, de su luna de miel, de ella embarazada junto a él, con Frederick a los pocos días de nacido, en el primer cumpleaños de Frederick y otros eventos donde parecían una familia feliz, llego a la mitad del álbum y se encontró una nota.

"_**Aún faltan fechas especiales para llenar nuestro álbum familiar"**_

De ahí en adelante el álbum se encontraba vacío, Elisa sentía sobre ella las miradas de su padre y hermano, mientras que en su interior un sinfín de emociones cobraban vida, en su mayoría eran deplorables que truncaban sus esperanzas de que Frank, se diese cuenta de su proceder incorrecto, que no podía retenerla toda la vida en contra de su voluntad.

Dentro había un estuche de terciopelo negro, lo agarro y abrió encontrándose con un collar de perlas idéntico al que él le había roto, cuando se lo arranco del cuello.

A su mente llego ese amargo recuerdo por lo que lo dejo caer y controlo las lágrimas que se anclaron sus ojos, para no mostrarse alterada delante de Neil y su padre, tal vez Frank lo hizo con la intensión de reparar el daño, pero para ella no fue más que reabrir una herida y restregarla con limón.

- Que cínico, cree que regalando joyas va a borrar el daño que ha hecho, que tú decidas quedarte con él y de paso que lo quieras… solo quiere ser digno de lastima. – Acoto Neil sintiéndose molesto, le quito a Elisa el álbum de las manos. – No tienes por qué llenar ese álbum, con momentos que solo serán gratos para él, que deje de manipular y ¡Que se vaya a la mierda! – Exclamo el moreno sumamente molesto, lanzando el álbum dentro de la caja nuevamente.

- Neil, contrólate, es Elisa quien debe decidir qué hacer, confió que ella no se va a dejar manipular por nadie, se mostrara invencible como hasta el momento. – Le hizo saber John mirando a Neil, pero con su mano acariciaba los cabellos rojizos. – Abre mi regalo hija. – Le dijo con ternura.

Elisa respiro profundo al tiempo que asentía y agarro la caja roja con plateado, la abrió y se encontró con un hermoso juego de ropa para él bebé que esperaba, en color celeste, incluyendo una manta bordada con las iniciales de la pelirroja.

- Quiero que sea su primera ropa. – Le dijo John acariciándole la mejilla a la chica.

- Gracias papá, esta bellísima. –Acercándose y dándole un abrazo a su progenitor.

- Bueno tendrás que combinarla, ¿Padre porque no me dijiste que le regalarías? – Pregunto Neil extendiendo su caja en colores blanco y dorado.

Elisa la abrió con una su sonrisa, al cual se hizo más amplia al ver la vestimenta de recién nacido en color verde.

- No lo sabía, pensé que le regalarías otra cosa. – Respondió John alzándose de hombros.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida al ver que Vanessa bajaba con la pequeña Valentina en brazos y Frederick caminaba en medio de brincos a su lado, demostrando estar impaciente por abrir sus regalos.

La primera nevada se había hecho presente, cubriendo cada rincón del hermoso paisaje toscano, como un extenso manto blanco que se perdía más allá de donde sus ojos pudiesen alcanzarlo, el aire estaba bastante frio, sin embargo el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, creando hermosas luces de colores que se fragmentaban en cientos cuando se estrellaban en la nieve que cubría el gran jardín de la mansión Di Carlo en Florencia. Sentado en la terraza abierta al jardín, Albert observaba a su esposa, su hermana y su ingenioso sobrino Joshua, quienes intentaban de darle forma un muñeco de nieve, entre risas y travesuras, él se había ausentado unos minutos para escribir unas líneas que haría llegar a Archie en Chicago a través de un telegrama, que enviaría al día siguiente; aunque sus intenciones eran volver junto al grupo, prefirió quedarse unos minutos observando la imagen ante sus ojos, dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa que sacaba destellos dorados al azul.

- Un cuadro digno de enmarcar ¿No es así? – Inquirió Fabrizio llegando al lugar, con una gran sonrisa y tomando asiento.

- Sin duda alguna – Contesto el rubio mirándolo - ¿Cómo sigue Marion? – Pregunto.

- Perfectamente, Marion siempre ha sido una mujer muy valiente y fuerte, a pesar de lucir tan frágil por su contextura física, mis padres han tenido una lucha con ella para convencerla que se quede en cama, ahora mismo está durmiendo, igual que Luna, por eso aproveche para salir un rato, ser padre es maravilloso, pero también extenuante… apenas he logrado dormir por estar pendiente de mis dos amores, pero créeme no hay nada más satisfactorio que dedicarte a tu familia en cada momento, ven siéntate aquí… no vas a crecer más por continuar allí de pie y creo que ya te llamaran si les hace falta alguien que golpee esa masa de nieve para darle forma – Menciono sonriendo, al tiempo que señalaba una de las sillas - ¿Dónde está Terry? Pensé que estaría con ustedes – Agrego paseando su mirada por el lugar.

- Está preparando el regalo de Joshua… - Contesto el rubio y al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de su cuñado, procedió a explicarle – Le van a obsequiar el pony que tuvo Piedra de Luna, el animal es hijo de Ónix, el caballo que pertenece a Terry y la yegua es de mi hermana – Indico mirándolo.

- ¿Un pony para Joshua? Ahora sí creo que le va a convertir la casa a mis padres en un zoológico – Expreso dejando libre una carcajada, Albert lo acompaño en esta – Pero no será un regalo muy exagerado, él aun esta pequeño y no estoy muy seguro que Marion apruebe que tenga un animal así, yo sé que él estará encantado con el obsequio… - Decía cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

- Yo creo que es un regalo perfecto para tu hijo Fabrizio, estar en contacto con los animales es bueno, les ayuda a aprender de ellos y como ser independientes, valerse por sus propios medios, yo tuve muchos, cuando mi vida era completamente distinta a lo que es ahora, cuando no tenía horarios, ni obligaciones o debía permanecer días y días encerrado en una oficina, durante ese tiempo creí que era feliz, que lo tenía todo y no necesitaba nada más, pero como ves las cosas cambian y nuestra búsqueda de la perfección jamás termina, aunque para mi este es el estado perfecto, mi vida junto a tu hermana es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, es mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé, cada instante junto a Fransheska es único y maravilloso, la verdad no puedo siquiera imaginar una vida sin ella – Confeso perdido en la imagen de su esposa.

- Eso nos hace el amor, nos hace depender absolutamente de una persona, entregarnos y confiar nuestra vida a esta, yo tampoco podría ver un futuro sin Marion, ella ha sido el ángel que llego para salvarme, ha sido mi fortaleza durante los peores momentos de mi vida, todo lo que soy y lo que tengo se lo debo a mi esposa y al igual como hace mi hermana contigo, ella hace que cada momento de mi día sea perfecto, incluso ahora mientras duerme y esta pequeña distancia nos separa, el solo hecho de saber que ella está aquí, que existe, que puedo subir ahora mismo y tocarla, verla… solo eso hace que me sienta completo y feliz – Menciono dejando ver que sus palabras eran sinceras, mostrando un sentimientos de satisfacción.

- Te entiendo perfectamente, lo mismo me ocurre a mí, desde el mismo momento en el cual conocí a Fransheska algo se despertó en mi interior, ni siquiera supe cuándo o como ella llego a ser todo para mí, solo sucedió, te confieso que nunca pensé que encontraría el amor en una chica diez años menor que yo, me sorprendía al descubrir que ella se adueña de mis pensamientos sin el mayor esfuerzo, apenas era una chiquilla y yo… bueno había conocido a tantas mujeres en mis viajes por el mundo, contemporáneas con mi edad, encantadoras y hermosas, pero ninguna con el poder que posee tu hermana Fabrizio, ninguna otra se metió dentro de mi pecho como lo hizo Fran, no fue solo su belleza que demás está decir es innegable e inmensa, fue su calidez, esa alegría que desborda, esa luz que puede iluminar el día más gris, mi mundo era tan controlado, monótono, pintado completamente de blanco y negro, pero en cuanto Fransheska llego a este lo pinto de colores, despertaba en mi emociones que jamás había sentido, maravillosas… pero también otras desgarradoras, no sabía que era un hombre celoso hasta que tuve que probar un trago tan amargo como la hiel a causa de ese sentimiento, cuando vi que otros también descubrían lo extraordinaria que era y además deseaban adueñarse de algo que en el fondo ya consideraba era mío… me desconocí completamente, siempre me había caracterizado por ser paciente, maduro, equilibrado, jamás me había sentido amenazado por nada, ni por nadie... y no había actuado como el estúpido que fui cuando deje que los celos me dominaran, pero recibí una gran lección de tu hermana, una que no olvidare nunca en la vida – Confeso dejándose llevar, le resultaba fácil conversar con Fabrizio y dejar libre algunos sentimientos que no había mostro a otras personas, bueno solo a George.

- Los celos son un arma muy peligrosa Albert, todos en algún momento hemos sido víctimas de ellos, así que no es algo de lo cual debas avergonzarte y me alegra que hayas aprendido la lección, mi hermana es una mujer de armas tomar, desde que era una niña siempre fue testaruda, orgullosa, desconfiada… esos quizás para muchos sean defectos, todo es depende desde el ángulo que los veas, yo pienso que son virtudes que ella posee y la hacen quien es hoy en día, una mujer maravillosa, es evidente que yo adoro a mi hermana, que es una parte de mí que nadie nunca podrá remplazar y también que haría lo que fuera para que ella no tenga que sufrir jamás por nada ni por nadie; no te imaginas cuanto me alegra comprobar que el amor que le profesas es grande y sincero, créeme ella no merece nada menos y yo tampoco aceptaría que lo tuviese, Fransheska vale muchísimo, tú mismo lo has comprobado, sabes la calidad de mujer con la cual compartes tu vida, espero de todo corazón que lo tengas siempre presente Albert… o de lo contrario te la veras muy mal – Menciono con voz calmada, pero dejando de lado esa habitual actitud de niño, para hablarle a su cuñado como el hombre que era y que estaba dispuesto a defender a su hermana de cualquier cosa, incluso del rubio, aunque ya fuesen esposos.

- Ya tuve la experiencia y créeme aprendí la lección, no hay nada más importante para mí en este mundo que mi esposa y el bebé que estamos esperando, como te dije ya no podría imaginarme una vida sin ella, no he logrado hacerlo desde que escuche de sus labios que me amaba con la misma fuerza con la que yo la amaba a ella… - Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro, lento y pesado, como si fuese un lamento – De solo imaginar que estuve a punto de perderla a manos de aquel miserable que se obsesiono con ella, no sé qué hubiese sido de mi… vi a mi hermana luchando, sobreviviendo durante cuatro años al creer a Terry muerto, pero yo sencillamente no lo hubiese logrado, no creo tener la fortaleza suficiente para soportar algo así, si algunas vez Fransheska me llega a falta mi vida acabaría Fabrizio, quizás pienses que exagero, pero créeme es la verdad, estuve a punto de volverme loco al saberme tan lejos de ella cuando todo lo de aquel enfermo ocurrió, al saber el peligro que ella había corrido, que fue tan poco lo que le falto a ese malnacido para arrebatármela, y yo tan lejos para evitarlo, para defenderla con mi vida misma, estoy seguro que si lo hubiese conseguido, también habría sido el causante de mi muerte – Hablo sin medir el alcance de sus palabras, pensando que Fabrizio conocía a cabalidad toda la historia.

- ¿Me dices que ese hombre estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida a mi hada? – Inquirió con la voz ronca, buscando los ojos del rubio.

- Él… ataco a Fransheska cuando irrumpió en la casa que ellos ocupaban en París… - Se detuvo al ver como el semblante de Fabrizio se contraía en un gesto de dolor y su rostro palidecía, reprochándose por haberle contado esto - ¿No estabas al tanto de esto Fabrizio? – Pregunto.

- No… no del todo, ella me había contado una parte para hacerme ver lo equivocado que estaba en cuanto a Terry… pero jamás menciono que ese hombre la hubiese atacado ¿Qué sucedió? – Exigió saber clavando su mirada en los ojos azul cielo.

- Yo… la verdad eso ya paso Fabrizio y si Fransheska no te comento todo en detalle… tal vez tuvo sus motivos, fue una imprudencia de mi parte mencionarte esto, solo me deje llevar por los recuerdos, lo mejor es que te quedes con lo que ella te dijo – Indico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Albert… estamos hablando de mi hermana, no me importa si paso hace mil años, quiero saber lo que sucedió y es mejor que me lo digas tú o iré y se lo preguntare a ella en este instante – Señalo sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleraban y sus manos temblaban.

- Fabrizio… no ganas nada con conocer un hecho que todos deseamos enterrar en nuestras memorias, pedirle a Fransheska que te cuente un evento tan traumático solo conseguirá hacerle daño y no dejare que algo así suceda – Hablo en tono firme, con la intensión de hacer lo que decía.

- Por favor… todos aquí se empeñan en trátame con guante de seda ¿Podrías tú al menos ser sincero y decirme lo que ocurrió? Te prometo que mi hermana no se enterara – Pidió mirándolo.

- Esta bien… - Esbozo Albert dejando libre un suspiro lento y se dispuso a contarle – Después del secuestro que sufrieron Terry y Fran, sus padres y el personal de seguridad que habían contratado para protegerlos sugirieron que estos se trasladaran hasta París, entre tanto lograban apresar a Enzo Martoglio, se contaba con pruebas suficientes para su encarcelación, pero estando libre era un peligro para todos, así fue como se trasladaron hasta Francia, fue allí donde nosotros logramos comunicarnos con ellos por medio de mi amigo Gerard Lambert… aunque la angustia permanecía latente, confiábamos en que todo acabaría lo más pronto posible y sin mayores inconvenientes, sin embargo días después de esa llamada yo volví a recibir otra de Gerard, quien se encontraba junto a tu padre, yo estaba planeando viajar a Europa para estar junto a Fransheska, algo me decía que debía hacerlo y mi presentimiento no estaba equivocado, en esa llamada Luciano me conto lo ocurrido después que se lo exigí… en realidad quien me relato todo fue mi amigo, me explico que… - El rubio se detuvo tomando aire y tragando para pasar el nudo en su garganta – Me dijo que ese miserable había entrado a la propiedad aprovechando que los hombres de seguridad habían bajado la guardia, encontrando a Fransheska en el jardín paseando sola y la había amenazado con hacerle daño a su familia si ella no se iba con él… - Decía cuando Fabrizio lo detuvo, sintiendo un poco de alivio al comprobar que era la misma versión de ella.

- Si… si todo eso me lo conto Fran, que este la chantajeo y ella le hizo creer que aceptaba lo que le proponía, pero que ese hombre no logro salirse con la suya porque Terry se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y salió en su ayuda, que bueno… ese enfermo había logrado escapar pero que después dieron con él… ¿Acaso ocurrió algo más? – Pregunto con premura.

- Terry intervino… evitando que Martoglio lograra su cometido, al ver que su hermana… que Fran no respondía a sus llamados, comenzó a gritar su nombre y buscarla en el jardín, ella se arriesgó a responderle y eso… - Albert se interrumpió tensando la mandíbula y su mirada se tornó más oscura – Eso desquicio al maldito loco y arremetió contra ella… golpeándola para hacerla callar y al ver que Fran se negaba a seguirlo… intento estrangularla, no lo consiguió porque Terry lo vio y salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba, los demás hombres de seguridad lo siguieron, estos estaban armados, aunque Martoglio también, supongo que no quiso propiciar un enfrentamiento al ser consciente que tenía las de perder… cuando Terry llego al lugar encontró a Fransheska… - La voz de Albert se quebró al intentar retener un sollozo – Ella estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente… te podrás imaginar la angustia que lo embargo, pensó que ese hombre había asesinado a su hermana, al ver que la llamaba y ella no respondía, no se movía, ni reaccionaba, al fin los nervios lo dejaron ver que ella seguía respirando y la tomó en brazos para llevarla de regreso a su casa, todo esto me lo conto él, jamás me he animado a preguntarle a Fransheska sobre lo ocurrido, ninguno de nosotros, tanto así que la sacamos de Europa antes del juicio a Martoglio para que no tuviera que revivir esos momentos en la declaración, los abogados que contrate para que trabajaran en el caso lucharon para encontrar una sentencia sin tener que contar con la presencia de ella en el juzgado; ese día fue uno de los más terribles para tu familia, Terry se sentía culpable por haberse confiado y desesperado por acabar con esa pesadilla de una vez por todas, dejo salir toda la furia que había mantenido contenida y se lanzó en una cacería para dar con ese malnacido; tus padres no podían con más preocupación, Fran estaba bien pero duro varios días inconsciente y apenas si podían controlar a Terry quien solo deseaba ponerle las manos encima a Martoglio y hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho… yo le roge a tu padre que los enviara a América, que estando aquí no correrían riesgos, me encargaría de protegerlos, además me comunique con el duque de Grandchester para que me ayudara a mantenerlos seguros mientras estuvieran en Londres… - Se interrumpió al ver que el chico dejaba libre un sollozo y se cubría el rostro con las manos. Albert se reprendió el haber hablado sobre esto, no debió ni siquiera traerlo a acotación, solo se dejó llevar por la conversación y sencillamente no pudo dar marcha atrás, llevo una mano hasta el hombro de Fabrizio para reconfortarlo – Fabrizio… si te sirve de algo déjame decirte que sé cómo te sientes, yo me sentía igual de impotente ante esa situación, quería tener el poder de estar junto a Fransheska, quería quitarle la vida a ese maldito con mis propias manos, saber que todo el dinero, las influencias y el poder de mi apellido no servían de nada… absolutamente de nada en ese instante, me hacía sentir el hombre más desgraciado del mundo, tu padre y Terry seguramente se sintieron igual… no era mucho lo que podías hacer tú aun si te hubieses enterado de todo en esa oportunidad, cada uno puso de su parte para evitar que algo así sucediese, pero todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano – Indico con voz pausaba, para darle consuelo a su cuñado.

- Pero si yo hubiese estado… si yo… Albert es mi hermana, mi Campanita… si algo le hubiese sucedido en mi ausencia, no me lo hubiese perdonado jamás, jamás – Expreso en medio del llanto.

- Lo sé, Fabrizio puedo entender lo difícil que es para ti enterarte de todo esto, no sé dónde se ha metido mi prudencia, no debía hablar de esto, puedo comprender tu dolor, es tal vez el mismo que yo sentí, recuerda que ella es la mujer que amo y que le dio sentido a mi vida, yo no lo hubiese soportado, pero estoy seguro que si ella no se ha desahogado nunca conmigo, ni tampoco lo hizo contigo es porque desea borrar por completo de su memoria ese episodio, lo mínimo que debemos hacer nosotros es ayudarla para que lo haga, fue una imprudencia mencionarte todo esto, por favor Fabrizio no le menciones nada a Fran, no quiero ni por error que ella vuelva a revivir toda aquella pesadilla – Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, dejando ver su angustia.

- No te preocupes… no le diré nada ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pude conformarme con la explicación que le dio la nonna al teniente Pétain? Debí seguir mi presentimiento y haber viajado hasta aquí en aquella ocasión, te juro que si ese maldito se hubiese cruzado en mi camino hasta ese día veía el sol, le quite la vida a tantos hombres en batalla, a unos que ni siquiera logre verles el rostro, de los cuales no conocía nada, sin mayor motivo que sobrevivir, te aseguro que no me hubiese temblado la mano para cobrarle lo que le hizo a mi hermana… sé que ya todo paso pero tengo tanta rabia ¡Tanta! – Expreso con una mezcla de odio y dolor en sus palabras.

- Si te sirve de algo… debes saber que Terry logro hacerlo en parte, le dio una golpiza a aquel malnacido y casi lo mata, de no haber sido por la intervención de la policía y los hombres de seguridad, se hubiese cobrado con la vida de ese enfermo… la verdad yo hubiese querido estar en su lugar para drenar toda la rabia y la impotencia que tuvimos que vivir por su culpa, incluso tu padre lo hubiese deseado, pero tampoco ganábamos nada con ello, ese hombre no valía la pena Fabrizio y la vida termino dándole su merecido, se encargó de cobrarle todo el daño que nos hizo y en especial a tu hermana – Menciono sintiéndose aliviado al verlo más calmado.

Poso su mirada en Fransheska quien reía al escuchar los nombres que Joshua proponía para el muñeco de nieve, mientras Candy le colocaba una bufanda alrededor. El chico siguió la mirada del rubio y dejo libre un suspiro tembloroso al tiempo que intentaba alejar esa tristeza de su corazón y concentrarse en aprovechar al máximo esta nueva oportunidad que la vida le brindaba. Después de varios minutos de silencio, se dejó escuchar la voz de Terry quien se acercaba hasta ellos.

- Ya todo está casi listo, pero Luciano nos pidió que esperamos hasta que él fuese a buscar el uniforme de equitación que le compro ayer… - Decía con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vio el semblante de su primo y su cuñado - ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió mirándolos.

- Nada… todo está bien, solo estábamos hablando de algo que es mejor dejar en el pasado – Contesto Albert intentando mostrarse más alegre – Sera mejor que vaya a ayudar a terminar ese muñeco, sino a ese trio le dará hasta primavera con él y así distraigo a Joshua para que no descubra la sorpresa – Miro a Fabrizio una vez más, indicándole en silencio que todo estaba bien, le palmeo la espalda, se colocó de pie e hizo lo mismo con Terry, luego se encamino hasta el grupo, quienes al verlo aplaudieron, su esposa llego hasta él y le dio un beso cargado de ternura.

Terry siguió con la mirada al rubio, su ceño fruncido se profundizo al escuchar las palabras de Albert, no entendía a qué se refería, pero no se quedaría con la duda, tomo asiento junto a Fabrizio quien se notaba taciturno, cosa que no era para nada habitual en él y sin mucho preámbulo se dispuso a interrogarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Fabrizio? Y no me salgas con lo mismo de Albert… ¿Qué era eso que…? – Decía cuando el castaño lo interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta.

- Gracias – Fue lo único que dijo mirando a Terry a los ojos.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? No entiendo Fabrizio… - Intento pero una vez más el italiano lo detenía.

- Por lo que hiciste por Fran… gracias a ti mi hermana está aquí, con nosotros, viviendo justo como merece, como siempre había soñado verla… Terry yo… - Se interrumpió dejando libre un suspiro trémulo, cerró los ojos un instante, para llenarse de valor – Yo sé que habíamos acordado olvidar todo lo sucedido y empezar desde cero… pero eso es injusto, yo debo reconocer todo lo que tú hiciste por mi familia y darle a eso el valor que merece… - Esta vez fue Terry quien lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio sabes que no es necesario que digas o hagas algo con respecto a eso, ni tú ni ningún otro miembro de la familia Di Carlo está en deuda conmigo, en todo caso yo les debo mucho más a ellos, tus padres fueron para mi unos también, sin ningún tipo de distinción me entregaron todo el cariño que un hijo puede necesitar, me ofrecieron una estabilidad, un amor incondicional, Luciano prácticamente puso todo su patrimonio en mis manos, para que yo lo administrara, permitió que viajara con Fransheska sin contar con su presencia, aun consciente que no era su hijo y que tal vez en cualquier momento podía recuperar la memoria, confió en mi como jamás nadie lo ha hecho, nunca me juzgo ni me cuestiono por nada, no intento cambiar mi forma de ser o me obligo a aceptar sus opiniones, solo las exponía y me aconsejaba… pero jamás me cohibió, ni siquiera cuando… - Terry se detuvo de golpe, consciente que poco falto para contarle que había mantenido una relación con Antonella, sabía que este tema debían tocarlo en algún momento, pero por ahora no quería perder lo que había ganado con su primo y estaba seguro que cuando este se enterara de toda la verdad, podía hasta llegar a despertar el odio que una vez le tuvo.

- Mi padre solo quería reparar los errores que había cometido conmigo al darte a ti la libertad para ser quien escogieras tu destino… pero yo no hablo de eso y lo sabes, si tú no hubieses estado junto a Fransheska cuando todo lo de aquel maldito psicópata sucedió… - Dejo libre un sollozo y poso la mirada en la chica – Se suponía que debía cuidarla, que era su hermano mayor, que debía velar por su bienestar, por su seguridad, que no podía permitir que sufriera, que corriera algún tipo de peligro… yo debía estar allí para ella siempre, al menos hasta que encontrara a un hombre que la cuidara y la amara como se merecía… sé que ya lo tenía en Albert, pero aun así… - Se interrumpió limpiándose una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla – Yo me marche pensando que ella estaría bien, que mis padres no permitirían que nada malo le sucediese… la verdad es que fui tan egoísta, tan insensato, solo pensaba en mí y mi dolor, habría que estar en mi lugar para saber lo que sentía en ese entonces, pero eso no justifica el que haya abandonado a mi familia, puede que ahora todo se muestre perfecto, pero eso será algo que no lograre perdonarme por completo jamás, no me alcanzara la vida para recompensarlos por todo el sufrimiento que les cause, por haberles fallado – Agrego mostrándose verdaderamente apenado – Fui un estúpido al atacarte y reclamarte por haberles entregado todo aquello que yo les negué, pensando las cosas ahora con calma, creo que la rabia era más contra mí que contra ti, solo que siempre he sido un cobarde y me escude en buscar todos tus defectos para no reconocer la verdad, que si mi familia seguía unida y bien era únicamente gracias a ti… y ahora resulta que también sálvate a mi hermana de un destino horrible o de morir a manos de ese miserable, que si hoy en día puedo tener la dicha de ver a Fransheska justo como la estoy mirando en este momento, desbordando vida y alegría es gracias a que tú fuiste el hermano que ella merecía y no este que la dejo a su suerte – Su voz mostraba claramente el reproche que se hacía, la rabia y el dolor de haber descubierto que si su hermana no le había contado todo esto, era para evitar que se diese cuenta de lo malagradecido y egoísta que había sido tiempo atrás, aun a estas alturas cuidaba de él.

- Fabrizio no ganas nada con recriminarte por lo que ocurrió, tú no eras adivino para saber que Fransheska tendría que enfrentarse a una situación como esa, tampoco tienes que darme las gracias por lo que hice… ¡Por Dios en ese entonces todo el mundo lo hizo! Incluso tus padres… que se suponían eran los míos, no tenían por qué hacerlo, yo hubiese dado mi vida por Fransheska, ella era mi hermana… es mi hermana, yo la adoro y le debo tanto, sin ella no hubiese logrado salir del abismo en el cual me encontraba esos primeros meses cuando llegue a Italia, sin sus continuas palabras de aliento, sin su compañía, incluso cuando se enteró quien era realmente, en lugar de rechazarme o juzgarme por haberle ocultado la verdad varios días y haberla dejado sola, me comprendió y fue mi apoyo, lo fue también cuando más necesite de alguien, cuando pensaba que todo había terminado entre Candy y yo… ¿Quién crees que debe estar más agradecido ella o yo? Fue para mí la hermana que nunca tuve Fabrizio y si de dar gracias se trata esto, entonces dejaba agradecerte por la maravillosa familia de la cual me permitiste gozar durante cuatro años, la que me hizo ver el mundo de otra manera y me dio una vida que jamás hubiese soñado – Menciono con la voz ronca, intentando dominar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y lo estaba ahogando, clavando su mirada en la topacio, para hacerle ver que era sincero.

Fabrizio asintió en silencio pues sabía que si hablaba terminaría llorando, pero en un gesto espontaneo se acercó a Terry y le dio un fuerte abrazo, al cual el chico correspondió con la misma vehemencia, ambos agradecidos el uno con el otro por el papel que habían cumplido, las lágrimas en Fabrizio no se hicieron esperar y terminaron por desbordarlo. Fransheska se volvió en ese momento pues pensaba pedirles que se le unieran, se quedó estática ante la imagen, no sabía cómo asimilar esto, evidentemente se llenó de felicidad, pero ver ese abrazo entre sus hermanos era mucho más de lo que pensaba ver, en estos días ya había notado cuan estrecha se había hecho la relación entre ambos, cada vez la sorprendían más; le dio un beso a Albert indicándole que volvía enseguida y se encamino hasta la terraza.

- Me hubiese gustado mucho que el destino no nos hubiese hecho esperar tanto para conocernos, seguramente no habría cometido tantos errores, hubieses sido un gran hermano mayor – Indico Fabrizio con la voz ronca, posando su mano en el hombro de su primo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso lo dudo, yo era un desastre Fabrizio, tus padres pueden dar fe de ello… a su lado madure es cierto, pero sin embargo mi carácter nunca ha sido fácil, me costaba mucho demostrar mis sentimientos, quizás por como fui criado o por mi empeño de hacerme el fuerte en todo momento, no lo sé… pero no existe nada que este mas lejos de mí que la perfección o poder ser tomado como un ejemplo, en cambio tú… tienes una familia maravillosa, eres un padre ejemplar y un esposo dedicado, te desvives por Marion; yo también amo con toda mi alma a Candy, ella me ha dado tanto, como jamás soñé poseer, pero aún me falta una gran prueba y es la de ser padre, cuando veo la relación que tienes con Joshua me admiro de ver esa conexión entre ambos y solo ruego al cielo que me permita ser un buen padre para mi hijo, que me dé la paciencia, la fortaleza y el amor que él merece, poder brindarle todo aquello que a mí me fue negado, no quiero que sufra un solo instante, que se sienta relegado o insignificante, quiero que siempre tenga presente que es junto a Candy lo más hermoso e importante que tengo en la vida y que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz… ser más que un padre un amigo, así como tú lo eres para Joshua – Confeso mirándolo a los ojos, mostrando sus miedos y esperanzas.

- Nadie te enseña cómo ser padre Terruce Greum, eso lo vas aprendiendo poco a poco, pero lo vital es eso que ya llevas dentro del pecho, esos deseos de ver feliz a tu hijo, de ser su amigo y su apoyo, existirán muchos momentos de dudas y te sentirás perdido, pero tienes a una gran compañera, estoy seguro que Candy será tu guía perfecta, solo debes confiar en tu instinto y recordar siempre que a pesar que tu hijo es parte de ti y sangre de tu sangre, es un ser independiente que necesita crecer y experimentar ciertas cosas por sí mismo, no caigas en el error de sobre protegerlo, en lugar de ayudarlo solo le harás un gran daño… déjalo ser y veras como se convierte en un gran hombre… o mujer, no has pensado en que sea una niña ¿Verdad? – Inquirió mirándolo divertido al ver que fruncía el ceño, pero después reía.

- No… la verdad no, bueno… en ocasiones, de ser así terminare tan enamorado como lo estás tú de Luna, solo espero que la pecas no sea tan celosa con su hija, algo me dice que no dejare de mirarla un instante, mucho menos si sale idéntica a la madre – Indico con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Si es un niño espero que tú no seas quien termine celoso – Acoto riendo, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Harás un gran trabajo de padre, porque ese instinto de protección y afecto esta en ti, sin importar lo que haya ocurrido tiempo atrás o tus defectos, todos los tenemos Terry, yo mismo soy un baúl de ellos, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ya lo demostrarte con Fransheska, siendo su hermano mayor – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos y estos se humedecían de nuevo.

- Es un gran hermano mayor… no solo para mí, también lo es para ti Fabri - Dijo Fransheska con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos, pero al ver que Fabrizio lloraba esta se borró - ¿Fabri por qué lloras? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirió preocupada.

- Nada mi hermosa hada, todo está perfectamente… solo que a veces de felicidad también se llorar y yo estoy tan, pero tan feliz de estar aquí y poder ver los ojos grises más maravillosos que he visto en toda mi vida – Contesto limpiándose las lágrimas y dedicándole ese piropo para distraerla.

- Lo mismo le dirás a todas las chicas, los ojos verdes de Marion, los grises de mamá, eres un adulador consumado Fabrizio Alfonso – Señalo tomando asiento en medio de ambos.

- Bueno yo sí puedo decir que tengo a la mujer más hermosa por hermana y en eso no estaría mintiendo – Indico Terry con media sonrisa y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y dónde dejas a Dominique? – Pregunto levantando una ceja - ¡Ah y lo olvidaba! La pequeña Madeleine ¿Ella también es tu hermana? ¡Terry vas a tener mucho trabajo como chaperón! – Acoto riendo ante la cara de su hermano.

- Bueno… Dominique es mi hermana niña más hermosa y Madeleine es la bebé más hermosa, así que tú sigues siendo mi hermana mujer y quien me hará tío muy pronto, la más hermosa del mundo… ahora con lo de chaperón creo que aún falta mucho para eso y me servirá de experiencia para cuando me toque serlo de mis hijas… quiero que la vida me bendiga con un par de pequeñas pecosas – Contesto mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- Acabo de descubrir su éxito para la actuación… es un genio de la improvisación, te dejo sin argumentos para refutar Campanita – Menciono Fabrizio riendo.

- Ciertamente, pero lo que nadie nunca podrá negar es que yo tengo a los hermanos más apuestos de todo el planeta – Esbozo con alegría mientras depositaba besos en las mejillas de ambos y estos dejaban ver esa media sonrisa que los hacia lucir tan parecidos – Y además de famosos, cuando nos encontrábamos con algunos conocidos ya fuese en Londres o aquí, lo primero que hacían era hablar de ustedes, que su parecido era impresionante, que había sido toda una sorpresa… yo solo les decía que me sentía una chica muy afortunada y no era para menos, lo del parecido ustedes me han ayudado a asimilarlo con tanta facilidad que me siento acostumbrada… - Decía cuando Fabrizio la interrumpió mostrando una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

- Podríamos jugarte una broma alguna vez a ver que tanto nos puedes diferenciar, solo bastaría con que Terry se hiciera una coleta o con que yo me afeitara – Dijo en broma, pues sabía que aunque se vistieran igual o se pasaran horas ensayando para confundir a su familia, no lograrían hacerlo, todos sabían cómo se comportaban y las diferencias en ambos.

- Lamento desilusionarte primo, pero algo me dice que no eres tan bueno para la actuación, así que sería una labor titánica lo que deseas, a menos que estés dispuesto a pintarte el cabello por poner solo un ejemplo – Indico Terry con media sonrisa y levantando una ceja, al tiempo que su mente maquinaba la idea y hasta le resultaba atractiva, no para usarla con su familia, pero si con la prensa y algunos de los entrometidos que lo habían acosado cuando estuvo en Londres.

Los tres rieron ante la acotación de Terry, pero sus miradas mostraban que estaban tentados a hacer algunas bromas utilizando su parecido, la chica los rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos para hacer un abrazo más estrecho y ellos correspondieron con la misma con emoción, la conversación de minutos atrás había tocado punto sensibles dentro de ellos con respecto a Fransheska, en silencio seguían agradeciendo por tenerla a su lado e irradiando alegría como hacia siempre.

- Bueno hablando de personas hermosas, regreso con mi esposo, quien será el padre más apuesto de todo el mundo – Indico la chica colocándose de pie.

Fabrizio dejo libre un bufido y Terry resoplo, ante las palabras de su hermana, ella se volvió para mirarlos mientras sonreía divertida a ver a ese par de vanidosos heridos en su ego, se colocó las manos en las cintura y levanto una ceja, ellos cruzaron sus brazos sobre el pecho, en un movimiento idéntico y fruncieron el ceño, eso provoco de nuevo las carcajadas de los tres. Fransheska les extendió las manos invitándolos a que la acompañaran mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, ellos no pudieron resistirse a la dulzura que emanaba de su hermana y se colocó de pie recibiendo la mano para escoltarla de regreso a donde los demás intentaban terminar el muñeco de nieve.

Momento después Luciano aparecía junto a Fiorella haciéndole señas a Terry, este comprendió que había llegado el momento para hacerle entrega a Joshua de su regalo, se excusó con los demás y se encamino al establo, para un par de minutos después regresar con un hermoso pony muy particular, pues eran pocos los que nacían con un pelaje como el suyo; se podría decir que era negro con grandes franjas blancas o blanco con grandes franjas negras, pues incluso la crin tenía las mismas tonalidades, era en verdad un maravilloso ejemplar, había heredado la fuerza y agilidad de su padre y la belleza y elegancia de la madre. Terry dejo ver media sonrisa al recordar cómo se había emocionado Candy al verlo, hasta dejo libre algunas lágrimas de felicidad y se olvidó de reprocharle a Ónix que hubiese preñado a su yegua, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su esposa quien se notaba tan emocionada por el regalo para Joshua como seguramente lo estaría el niño en cuanto lo recibiese. Albert y Fransheska también observaban sonrientes al castaño quien traía al pequeño pony de las riendas, mientras Marcos uno de los trabajadores se las ingeniaba para guiar al imponente Ónix y a la hermosa Piedra de Luna, que al parecer querían darle su visto bueno a quien sería dueño de su preciosa cría. Fabrizio intentaba mantener a su hijo distraído para que no descubriera la sorpresa mientras su primo se acercaba y sus padres llegaban hasta él.

- Joshua mi cielo… te hemos traído un presente más… - Decía Fiorella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Uno más abuelita? Pero… si ya recibí uno de navidad y de cumpleaños – Menciono mirándola con esos hermosos y expresivos ojos topacios.

- Si, lo sabemos pero este es uno especial que te trajo tu abuelo y que te hará falta a partir de hoy ¡Vamos abre la caja! – Contesto la mujer animándolo mientras la sostenía junto a su esposo.

- ¡Gracias abuelos! – Exclamo el pequeño sonriendo, mientras con sus manos desataba la cinta azul cobalto, emocionado por descubrir lo que la caja contenía, sus ojos se encontraron con un lindo conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta azul, acompañados de una camisa blanca, la tela era gruesa pero muy suave, alzo la mirada a sus abuelos – Me gustó mucho, es mi color favorito – Indico con las pupilas llenas de luz.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero aún falta… todo traje de equitación debe tener unas botas adecuadas – Dijo Luciano extendiéndole otra caja más pequeña.

El niño la recibió y procedió a abrirla, encontrado en esta un par de botas un poco altas, de cuero negro y brillante, que eran de su talla, recordó que una vez había visto a su tío Terry llevar una ropa como esta y busco la mirada de sus abuelos, pues no entendía porque debía tener una así.

- Abuelo… ¿Cómo dices que se llama esta ropa? – Inquirió lleno de curiosidad.

- Es un conjunto de equitación y debe ser usado con estas botas, es para montar a caballos Joshua – Respondió Luciano con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Ah, ya entendí! Pero abuelo… yo no tengo caballo ¿Para qué me sirve este conjunto de equitación? – Pregunto una vez más mirándolo desconcertado.

- Te equivocas Joshua… no tenías caballo, pues a partir de hoy tendrás uno… bueno en principio es un pony, pero es lo mejor para alguien de tu edad – Hablo Terry para captar la atención del niño.

Joshua se volvió para mirarlo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, admirando al animal que su tío llevaba de unas correas, se quedó mudo sin saber que decir, solo podía mirarlo, era un caballo pequeño como los que había visto en los libros y una vez en la casa de sus tíos abuelos duques de América, también en Londres tenían algunos, sus pequeños pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo, busco a todos los presentes con la mirada quienes le sonreían, llego hasta la topacio de su padre que además asintió en silencio a la pregunta en la mirada de su hijo.

- ¿Es para mí? – Pregunto con la voz ronca y la mirada brillante, viendo a Terry.

- Si, Candy y yo deseamos regalártelo por navidad… ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto con una sonrisa al ver que el niño estaba tan impresionado que había perdido el habla.

- ¡Si, si! Está muy lindo… ¿De verdad es mío? – Inquirió mirándolos a todos y estos asintieron, Joshua comenzó a aplaudir y a dar brincos de felicidad - ¡Gracias tío Terry, gracias tía Candy! Está muy bonito… - Menciono acercándose al animal, que al verlo movió la cabeza como si lo saludara.

- Creo que le has caído bien Joshua – Indico Fabrizio con una gran sonrisa admirando al pony.

- Bueno él también me cae bien… ¿Ellos son los papás? – Pregunto mirando a los caballos a pocos metros de ellos, que le parecían gigantes.

- Si, son Ónix y Piedra de Luna, los caballos de tu tío Terry y tu tía Candy – Contesto Fransheska acercándose hasta el pony para acariciarle la crin, de verdad era una belleza.

- Que bonitos nombres tienen… y él ¿Cómo se llama? – Interrogo al castaño.

- Aun no lleva nombre, quisimos que tú se lo colocaras – Respondió este con una sonrisa.

- Yo puedo sugerirte uno Joshua – Señalo el padre del niño con una mirada divertida.

- Yo también, así que como se te ocurra lo que estoy pensado Fabrizio Alfonzo, este caballo también llevara el tuyo – Le advirtió el chico mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo parecer serio.

- ¡Vaya combinación seria esa! – Menciono Fransheska dejando libre una carcajada - ¡Terry Fabrizio! Bueno no le quedaría mal… - Todos dejaron libre una carcajada, el pony movió la cabeza a los lados y sus padres relincharon.

- Creo que no le gusta – Susurro Joshua conteniendo la risa.

- Seamos más creativos… a ver Joshua míralo bien y dinos que nombre te gustaría – Dijo Candy acariciando al pequeño animal y mirando al niño.

- No sé… es que cuando lo veo… solo veo manchas, es una mezcla de sus papás… mitad negro y mitad blanco, no había visto un pony así, mi tío abuelo duque no tiene uno como este… pero si estuviera aquí podría preguntarle qué nombre le pondría él, tiene tantos… de seguro me ayudaría - Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla adoptando una postura reflexiva, captando la mirada de todos.

- ¿Qué te parece Eclipse? – Pregunto una voz grave con indudable acento inglés a sus espaldas.

Todos se volvieron de inmediato encontrándose con la figura de Richard Grandchester parado bajo el umbral de la puerta trasera de la gran mansión, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver la sorpresa reflejada en los rostros de los presentes; habían decidido adelantar el viaje para sorprender a su familia y también para escapar del agobiante ambiente de Londres para estas fechas, a este se le unión Eleonor quien al ver el cuadro familiar emulo la actitud de su esposo, Dominique llego junto a Octavio y Margot, mostrando sinceras sonrisas de felicidad. Al fin los presentes reaccionaron comprobando que ciertamente la familia Grandchester se encontraban allí, la primera en acercarse fue Fiorella y la siguió Luciano, después Candy ya que Terry aún mantenía las riendas del pony; Eleonor la saludo de manera cariñosa y después llego hasta su sobrina a quien no veía desde su boda y mostro su emoción al ver que esta también estaba en la dulce espera, felicito a los esposos Andley con efusividad, del mismo modo lo hizo Richard y los demás que los acompañaban. Después de la sorpresa inicial, los saludos, abrazos y las muestras de afecto por parte de todos regresaron a la conversación que los ocupaba, terminando cuando los presentes apoyaron el nombre que el duque había escogido para el pony de Joshua. El niño emocionado lo repitió varias veces para hacerle entender al caballo que así se llamaría, mientras este movía la cabeza como si afirmara, demostrándole a todos que la comunicación entre ellos no sería un problema y que desde ya eran buenos amigos, eso provocó las risas de los adultos.

La mirada de la rubia se perdía en la llanura toscana cubierta de nieve en cada rincón, mientras sus manos daban vuelta al dije que colgaba de la cadena en su cuello, hacia esto de manera inconsciente cada vez que se sentía nerviosa, como justo ahora lo estaba; ya habían pasado varios días desde que hablara con Albert y este le contara sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en América, esa noche apenas pudo conciliar el sueño y desde entonces una idea le había estado rondado en la cabeza, estaba decidida a llevarla a cabo, solo existía un problema y ese precisamente era el que la mantenía en este estado de nerviosismo, en el fondo sabía que no sería sencillo plantearle esto a Terry y además que estaba casi segura de cuál sería la reacción del chico, pero el tiempo corría y ella no podía seguir dándole largas a esta conversación, sobre todo porque ya él había comenzado a sospechar que algo la preocupaba y porque no quería tener secretos para con él.

Candy dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos al tiempo que apretaba en su mano el dije, rogando para que su esposo comprendiera y apoyara su manera de proceder, que sus viejos rencores no interfirieran en la decisión que pensaba tomar, era consciente que debía antes consultarla con él y era allí donde radicaba su miedo, pues sabía bien que Terry no vería esto con buenos ojos. La rubia apoyo la mano en su vientre acariciándolo con suavidad mientras sus pensamientos volaban a aquella tarde cuando logro que Albert le contara eso, que lo tenía tan preocupado.

Se hallaba conversando en el jardín junto a Terry, los esposo Di Carlo y Albert, este último había dejado a Fransheska tomando una siesta, el sueño había sido una constante en ella los últimos dos meses, hasta ahora ese era el único síntoma del embarazo que presentaba la castaña. Después de unos minutos los hermanos Andley quedaron solos ya que sus acompañantes tuvieron que atender algunas cosas pendientes, Terry debía enviarles un telegrama a sus padres, así que aprovecharía que Luciano iría hasta la ciudad con Fiorella para comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta para la celebración de la cena de navidad.

- Albert… desde que llegaste te he notado un poco tenso, es evidente que estas feliz por tu vida de casado y la espera de tu bebé, pero no sé… siento que algo no te deja disfrutar de todo esto como deberías ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Candy mirándolo a los ojos, mostrándole su preocupación.

- Pequeña… me conoces tan bien que es imposible que yo pueda ocultarte algo, la verdad no quería angustiarte, tú te encuentras tan feliz junto a Terry, con tu embarazo… te mereces tanto esta felicidad que tienes Candy, que lo último que deseo es empañarla, pero también sé que si no te cuento lo que ha ocurrido me lo terminaras reprochando cuando te enteres… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió, tomando una mano de él entre las suyas.

- Por favor Albert, sabes que sea lo que sea yo quiero estar junto a ti para apoyarte, somos hermanos ¿No es verdad? Y eso hacen los hermanos, estar cuando se nos necesita, en los momentos difíciles, no solo en los felices… ¡Por Dios cuantas veces has estado tú junto a mí! Cuantas veces has secado mis palabras y me has sostenido cuando pensaba que ya no podía más; siempre Albert, infinidad de ocasiones, permíteme por favor que ahora sea yo quien te de lo mismo ¿Dime que ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con Fransheska? ¿Con la tía abuela? ¿Con la empresa? – Pregunto atrapando los ojos azules del rubio con los de ella.

- Candy yo… yo no sé cómo contarte esto, no tiene que ver con Fransheska, ella más bien ha sido un apoyo incondicional para mí en todo esto, tampoco con la empresa… pero la tía si está involucrada en este asunto y es ella quien más me preocupa por el momento, pues siento que entre más tiempo pasa, más terreno pierdo yo, mas ahora con lo último que sucedió – Contesto el rubio y se detuvo para respirar profundamente y armarse de valor.

- Albert habla de una vez… me tienes angustiada – Le pidió ella sospechando que esto era más grave de lo que imaginaba, tenía que serlo para que él se notaba de esa manera, tan abatido.

- Prométeme primero que no te vas a altera y que tomaras las cosas con calma, no quiero que esto te cause algún malestar en tu estado – Indico mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió con firmeza, instándolo a continuar, el rubio así lo hizo – Es… es sobre Elisa, está en medio de una situación muy complicada y yo me siento atado de manos, quisiera tener el poder para solucionar todo con rapidez y eficacia pero cada vez que siento que doy un paso hacia adelante, alguien viene y me lanza diez hacia atrás… - Fue interrumpido por la rubia quien no se esperaba algo así.

- No entiendo Albert… ¿Qué le sucede a Elisa? ¿Qué es eso tan grave que deba angustiarte de esa manera? Hasta donde sé ella estaba muy bien… bueno estaba como siempre – Indico.

- Frank Wells descubrió que Elisa mantenía una relación amorosa con Jules Leblanc… ellos eran amantes desde hacía un tiempo y el hombre se enteró de todo días después que abandonáramos el país para salir en nuestros viajes de boda – Hablaba cuando la rubia lo detuvo.

- ¡Albert eso no puede…! ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Elisa y el señor Leblanc? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada por las palabras del rubio.

- Si Candy… quisiera no estarlo pero es así, aunque… - Hizo silencio colocándose de pie, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el paisaje, recordando el semblante de Elisa esa última vez que la vio, cuando le entrego la carta que escribió para el francés.

- ¿Aunque? – Inquirió Candy observándolo desde donde se hallaba sentada.

- La manera en como todo esto sucedió es muy desafortunada y no fue precisamente la correcta, pero Elisa está enamorada de ese joven y él también la ama a ella, al menos eso intuyo por la carta que le envió y lo poco que ella me ha contado, de lo que si estoy seguro es que Elisa ama profundamente a Jules Leblanc… ella conoció el amor cuando menos se lo esperaba y no es su culpa estar atada a ese matrimonio, no ha sido más que una víctima de todo esto, sobre todo de Sarah quien la obligo a unirse a Wells, condenándola a una vida de mentiras, sin amor… - Regreso para tomar asiento junto a Candy, quien se notaba desconcertada por lo que le decía, le tomó las manos entre las suyas para captar su atención y mirarla a los ojos – Pequeña… yo sé que Elisa no ha sido la mejor persona que has conocido en tu vida, que te hizo mucho daño en el pasado… pero ha cambiado, eso es innegable y algo me dice que ha sido el amor de este joven el que ha logrado todo eso en ella, yo me siento en deuda con mi sobrina… Candy ella también es mi familia, aunque no lleve la sangre Andley en las venas lo es y lo que más deseo en este momento es ayudarla, me gustaría que entendieras esto y no juzgaras mi actitud – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Albert… yo… yo no podría jamás juzgarte por querer ayudar a Elisa, no solo porque ella también es tu familia… nuestra familia pues sabes que yo la considero así, sino porque tu integridad y tu hermosa forma de ser así te lo dicta… es solo que esto me sorprende demasiado, nuca hubiese imaginado que algo así sucedería con ella, es decir, es Elisa… ella siempre fue tan correcta, tan apegada a las costumbres de una dama, nunca cometió una locura, su comportamiento siempre fue intachable, el orgullo de su madre y de la tía abuela… la oveja negra de la familia siempre fui yo, era quien los ponía a todos de cabeza y enterarme de algo así es… es difícil de asimilar, pero no debes pensar que me incomoda de algún modo que ayudes a Elisa, por el contrario sabes que en lo que yo pueda colaborarte, solo tienes que pedírmelo – Expreso mostrándole que era sincera.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Candy, de verdad pequeña no sabes cuánto, sé que tu corazón generoso no podía brindarme nada menos, la cuestión es que esto es más complicado de lo que puedas imaginar, Frank Wells ha reaccionado de la peor manera… supongo que es lógico hasta cierto punto después de descubrir una traición de esa magnitud, Jules Leblanc era como un hijo para él, le abrió la puertas de su casa y lo acogió dentro de su familia como uno más… no contaba con que un sentimiento naciera entre Elisa y el joven, como dices nadie esperaba tampoco algo así de Elisa, esta situación ha sido complicada para todos – Menciono dejando libre un suspiro pesado.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Qué sucedió cuando su esposo se enteró de todo? – Pregunto temiendo la respuesta, sospechaba que Frank Wells había repudiado a la pelirroja y la había expuesto ante todo el mundo por su traición, a pesar de todo lo que Elisa le había hecho no le desea mal y menos uno como este, sabia cuanto le importaba a la chica guardar las apariencias.

- Elisa esta… está bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero la paso muy mal Candy, su esposo reacciono de manera violenta y la agredió… - Decía cuando la rubia lo detuvo.

- ¡Dios, que espantoso! Pobre Elisa… ese hombre no tenía derecho a hacer algo así por muy esposo suyo que fuese, no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que esto llegara a esos extremos? ¿Por qué Jules Leblanc no interfirió y evito que ese hombre la lastimara? – Inquirió con rabia.

- Él no pudo hacer nada, Frank Wells lo enfrento primero y lo amenazó con hacerle daño a su familia en París si no se marchaba de América lo antes posible, tuvo suerte que el hombre no acabara con su vida, pues ese era su objetivo, asesinarlo por haberse metido en medio de su matrimonio, según lo que me conto Dennis… la niñera de Frederick quien también estaba al tanto de la relación, y que había logrado comunicarse con un amigo de Jules que trabaja para Wells pero que no quiso dar muchos detalles de su persona por cuestiones de seguridad, el chico le conto que Jules se había marchado confiando en la palabra que le había dado Wells, este aseguro que no le haría daño a Elisa, que lo que deseaba era recuperar a su esposa y para eso Leblanc debía desaparecer… que él no haría publica la infidelidad de Elisa, no la expondría y le daría una nueva oportunidad, al parecer lo que pretendía era hacerle creer a ella que Jules la había abandonado, pero como puedes ves las cosas no fueron así, la ira lo cegó cuando confirmo que Elisa mantenía una relación con el joven después de tenderle una trampa y termino descargándose en ella – Explico Albert de la manera más sencilla y con lo poco que sabía, pero la rabia se podía notar en su tono de voz y la tensión que se apodero de sus facciones.

- Aun no puedo creer que todo esto haya ocurrido Albert… no puedo imaginar a Elisa en medio de una situación como esta, es cierto que ella tiene un carácter difícil, que de joven era caprichosa y vengativa, pero… de eso a estar envuelta en una infidelidad, es sencillamente inesperado… - La rubia se detuvo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, buscando entre sus recuerdos un indicio, pues aunque lo escuchaba de labios de Albert y sabía que él jamás mentiría con algo así, le costaba creerlo, cerró los ojos un instante y recordó el semblante de Elisa el día de su boda – Ella jamás amo a su esposo, el día de su matrimonio más parecía una condena a muerte que una esposa feliz, todos creímos que se casaba por interés… pero creo que había algo más detrás de todo esto, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mal que debe sentirse ella, en lo mal que deben sentirse su familia, sus padres… todo esto es tan triste – Esbozo Candy dejando libre un sollozo que fue secundado por una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla.

- Lo es Candy… pero no te pongas así, no ganamos nada con dejarlos vencer, ahora lo que más necesita Elisa es que seamos fuerte para poder apoyarla, además en tu estado no debes dejar que estas cosas te afecten, por eso no te había contado nada... y lo peor es que esto no termino con la separación de Elisa y Jules Leblanc, las cosas son más complicadas aun, Frank Wells en lugar de intentar reconquistar a Elisa para reconstruir su matrimonio como le había dicho al joven que pensaba hacer, ha hecho todo lo contrario, tiene a Elisa como prisionera en su propia casa, encerrada bajo llave en su habitación para evitar que esta escapase, como ya lo intento una vez junto a su hijo… ese hombre se ha convertido en un verdadero desgraciado, la tiene amenazada con el pequeño, si Elisa intenta hacer algo en su contra o solicita el divorcio él usara todas las pruebas que posee de su infidelidad y le quitara todo derecho sobre Frederick… - Exponía cuando Candy lo interrumpió mostrándose horrorizada.

- ¡Es un miserable! Un hijo nunca debe ser apartado de su madre, además es evidente que Elisa adora a ese pequeño, las únicas veces en las cuales la vi demostrar un amor sincero ha sido con Frederick… pero a todas estas Albert ¿Qué dice Neil? ¿Qué ha hecho él para ayudar a Elisa? Por favor no me digas que le ha dado la espalda a su hermana – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, Candy, por supuesto que no, Neil se ha abocado a apoyar a Elisa en todo lo que le es posible, fue quien le cobro a Wells los golpes que le dio su hermana, se instaló en la mansión y cuido de ella las primeras semanas, pero como recordaras Vanessa estaba pronta a dar a luz y no pudo permanecer mucho más tiempo, Archie también nos está ayudando, hay un equipo de abogados trabajando de manera incansable para lograr encontrar una fisura en la fortaleza que ha creado Wells para protegerse, incluso George ha contratado a varios investigadores para ver si damos con algún negocio ilícito del francés y ver si podemos presionarlos por ese lado, pero como te dije antes, todo parece inútil, él se ha cuidado mucho y no lo hemos hecho retroceder un paso, por lo menos ahora sabe que Elisa no está sola y que si se le ocurre ponerle un dedo encima lo pagara muy caro sobre todo porque mi sobrina esta… - Se interrumpió comprendiendo que no le había mencionado a Candy lo más difícil de todo este asunto, cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

- ¿Acaso hay algo más Albert? ¿Puede haber algo más complicado en todo esto? – Pregunto llena de preocupación, sin saber que más podía esperar de toda esta pesadilla.

- Elisa está embarazada, espera un hijo de Jules Leblanc – Soltó sin mucho rodeo, no podía retardar una noticia así. Candy dejo libre un jadeo y se llevó una mano al vientre y otra a la boca – Pequeña no te angusties… creo que eso dentro de todo es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Elisa, la ha llenado de fuerzas y de deseos de salir adelante, sus hijos con su principal motivo para mantenerse en pie, además un hijo siempre es una bendición y más si es fruto del amor Candy, ella está feliz por este bebé que espera… solo que también tiene mucho miedo – Se calló sin saber si debía continuar, no quería atormentar más a su hermana.

- Albert todo esto es tan complicado… la verdad comprendo que te sientas tan preocupado, debe ser un infierno lo que está viviendo Elisa, no hay duda que el pasado siempre termina cobrándonos muy caro nuestras decisiones, la verdad me da tanta pena por ella, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotras jamás le desee ningún mal, por el contrario siempre quise su felicidad, sabía que de encontrarla su manera de ver la vida cambiaria completamente, creo que no me equivoque, ella últimamente estaba tan distinta, viste como se acercó a nosotros el día de la boda… yo quiero ayudar, de verdad Albert… en lo que sea, no sé solo dime que puedo hacer y tendrás todo mi apoyo en lo que planees, el pasado que existió entre Elisa y yo ya está olvidado, ahora lo más importante es ayudarla a que pueda ser feliz junto al hombre que ama y sus hijos – Indico con seguridad, con esa actitud que siempre mostraba en situaciones como estas, brindar su mano, sin importar cuán difícil podían parecer las cosas.

El rubio le conto en resumen lo que había planeado hacer y que ese era otro de los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en Europa, ponerse en contacto con Jules Leblanc, a ella le pareció un poco arriesgado todo esto, pero si eso lograría liberar a Elisa valía la pena hacerlo, sin embargo Albert le comento sobre el telegrama que recibiese y la situación delicada del embarazo de la pelirroja, explicándole a Candy que todos los planes debían aplazarse por un tiempo, aunque no quería agregar más angustia a la rubia no pudo ocultar su verdadera preocupación, que no era otra que la amenaza de la tía abuela de quitarle la creatura a Elisa, como era de esperarse la rubia se indignó y se puso furiosa por la manera de proceder de la anciana así como la de Sarah Leagan, a la cual llamo hiena y otras cosas igual de desagradables, Candy no era una persona de insultos, pero ahora que sabía lo que era ser madre no podía comprender la actitud de Sarah y volcó toda su rabia contra ella, a cada minuto que pasaba sentía más lastima por Elisa, sabía que la chica odiaba inspirar ese sentimientos, pero no podía esperar que los que la rodeaban sintieran otro, sin embargo sin deseaba ayudarla y acercarse a ella no podía hacerlo por esta razón, debía dejar de lado todo esto e intentar hacerle ver que lo único que deseaba era colaborar para que saliera de ese abismo donde se encontraba, si Elisa se lo agradecía o no, bueno eso no importaba, ahora lo único urgente era que ella pudiese tener una vida tranquila junto a quienes amaba y quienes la amaban sinceramente a ella y no con esa horda de manipuladores y desgraciados que le estaba arruinando la vida día a día; debía encontrar la manera de convencer a la tía abuela de no cometer tal monstruosidad y solo existía una forma, debía volver a América y hablar con ella frente a frente, hacer valer sus derechos como una Andley, demostrar que también tenía voz y voto.

* * *

_**Adondequiera que vayamos siempre llegamos demasiado tarde**_

_**a aquello que una vez salimos a buscar.**_

_**Y en cualquier ciudad en que nos quedamos**_

_**están las casas a las que es demasiado tarde para volver**_

_**los jardines en los que es demasiado tarde para pasar una noche de luna**_

_**y las mujeres a las que es demasiado tarde para amar**_

_**lo que nos tortura con su intangible presencia.**_

_**Y sean cualesquiera las calles que creemos conocer**_

_**nos llevan más allá de los jardines floridos que andamos buscando**_

_**y que difunden por toda la vecindad sus pesadas fragancias.**_

_**Y cualesquiera que sean las casas a las que volvemos**_

_**llegamos demasiado tarde por la noche para ser reconocidos.**_

_**Y cualesquiera que sean los ríos en que nos reflejamos**_

_**no nos vemos hasta que les hemos dado la espalda.**_

_**Adonde quiera que vayamos, Henrik Nordbrandt.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	230. capitulo 66 parte 2

_**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo que esperamos disfruten, gracias por cada Reviews que nos regalan y por seguir la historia.**_

_**Elena nos alegra muchísimo que te gusten como se entrelazan las historias, como cada personaje tiene momentos protagónicos, te enviamos un gran abrazo y agradecemos tu apoyo. **_

_**Esperamos tengan un excelente inicio de semana!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 66**_

_**Parte 2**_

* * *

Una hermosa sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, había pasado un momento agradable junto a los demás hombres de la casa en el despacho de Luciano, viendo como su padre y tío luchaban a brazo partido un juego de ajedrez, mientras el teniente, Albert, Fabrizio y él lo hacían a las cartas; nunca fue muy dado a este tipo de entretenimientos, eso de los grupos no había sido lo suyo años atrás, desde muy joven fue muy solitario, pero ahora tenía una familia con la cual compartir y mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba.

No llamo a la puerta antes de entrar, no hacía falta ya que en esta lo esperaba su mujer, había subido minutos antes para descansar un poco y escribir algunas cartas para sus madres en América, también para Annie, Patty y todos los amigos que no veía desde hacía meses, era consciente que este cambio resultaba un poco difícil para Candy, ella siempre había vivido muy cerca de los suyos, que los extrañaba y que si había aceptado trasladarse a Europa era solo porque él deseaba darse un tiempo para poder retomar su vida, claro está, también era para poder disfrutar a tiempo completo de todo aquello que tuvieron que aplazar por tantas circunstancias adversas que debieron enfrentar, había convertido a la villa de Escocia en su paraíso particular.

- ¿En qué lugar de este mundo se encuentran sus pensamientos señora Grandchester? – Pregunto abrazando a la chica por la espalda, posando sus manos en el pronunciado y hermoso vientre de la rubia, mientras le daba un par de besos en la mejilla.

- ¡Terry me sorprendiste! No te escuche entrar amor… estaba distraída – Contesto con una sonrisa, pero no esas efusivas que le dedicaba a él, mientras apoyaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola descansar en el hombro de él y liberaba un suspiro.

- Casi no lo he advertido pecosa… estabas muy lejos de aquí y ese suspiro me lo acaba de confirmar, desde hace días te noto así y ya estoy comenzando a creer que me estas ocultando algo Candy o es otro síntoma del embarazo – Menciono volviéndola despacio para mirarla a los ojos.

- Terry… la verdad es que tengo que consultarte algo… solo que no sé por dónde empezar o mejor dicho, no sé cómo explicarte todo esto sin que pienses que me he vuelto loca – Expreso mostrando su preocupación, mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho del chico.

- No debes preocuparte porque piense que estás loca pecosa, ya he confirmado que lo estas y aun así te amo con toda mi alma, creo que es precisamente esa una de las tantas causas que provocaron que me enamorara perdidamente de ti – Esbozo él con una gran sonrisa para aligerar la tensión que veía en ella, le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, después la miro a los ojos y supo, que fuese lo que fuese que ella deseaba decirle era algo realmente importante, de inmediato un estado de alerta se activó en él – Ven tomemos asiento y cuéntame que es eso que está sucediendo y te tiene tan perturbada – Le pidió tomándola de la mano y caminando hasta un sillón junto al ventanal.

Candy dejo ver una linda sonrisa, entrelazo su mano a la de él y antes de decir nada se acercó y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Terry, escuchando el latido acompasado de su corazón, él le dio un suave beso en la cabeza al tiempo que enredaba un par de dedos en los sedosos rizos de ella.

- Terry… yo quisiera… - Intento pero no encontraba las palabras para lo que deseaba decirle.

- ¿Qué es eso que está dando vueltas y vueltas en esta cabecita colmada de rizos dorados y brillante como él sol? No me quiero preocupar, pero estoy empezando a hacerlo Candy, por favor háblame, no creo que sea tan malo como para que no puedas confiarlo a tu esposo, en realidad si es un asunto grave deberías hacerlo, después de todo, además de marido y mujer también somos amigos ¿No es así? Tú fuiste la primera amiga que tuve, a la única que le conté mis sueños y mis miedos también – Indico colocando un dedo bajo la barbilla de Candy para elevarle el rostro y que lo mirase a la cara, rozo su nariz con la de ella y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Lo sé… y por supuesto que somos amigos, no quiero tener secretos contigo Terry y créeme haberme callado esto por unos días me ha estado torturando, pero es que no sé cómo contarte todo para que puedas comprenderlo… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Bueno, es sencillo pecosa, comienza por decirme de que se trata o de quienes… ¿Sucede algo en América? ¿Albert tiene algún problema con los bancos? ¿Es tu tía Emilia o tus madres? – Pregunto al azar animándola a continuar y liberar ese peso que notaba en ella.

- No… no se trata de mis madres o de la tía, tampoco es Albert o el banco, todo eso está bien… el problema tiene que ver con Elisa – Pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Con Elisa? ¿Qué le ocurrió? La última vez que la vimos estaba muy bien… ¿Sufrió algún accidente o su esposo? – Inquirió una vez más desconcertado.

- ¡No, no! Gracias a Dios ella, está bien… bueno dentro de lo que cabe, pero si está pasando por una situación muy complicada Terry, en realidad yo diría que está viviendo un infierno… Albert no me quería contar nada para no inquietarme, pero yo intuí que algo sucedía cuando lo notaba pensativo, sabía que algo le preocupaba, además que en ocasiones veía como intercambiaba mirada con Fransheska y estas más que ocultar dejaban ver que algo muy grave estaba sucediendo… - Explicaba intentando ser lo más clara posible pero al parecer no lo estaba siendo.

- Candy… no entiendo nada, eso que dices es verdad… yo también he notado cierta tensión en Albert y estaba preocupando, pero descubrí de inmediato que no era algo que tuviese que ver con Fran, por el contrario, ella es como una vía de escape para él, lo hace olvidarse por momentos de ese problema que le aqueja, si no le he preguntado nada a ninguno de los dos, es porque no deseo que le den más importancia de la que merece, ahora lo más importante para ellos debe ser su matrimonio y ese bebé que esperan, así como lo es para nosotros, pensaba que podía ser algo relacionado con el consorcio, que sé yo, que le estaban exigiendo regresar para retomar sus obligaciones o algo por el estilo, si se trata de eso no debería preocuparse demasiado – Comento el castaño, la verdad ahora estaba más desorientado, se acomodó en el sillón, quedando uno frente al otro, seguía con una mano de Candy entre las suyas – Pero bueno ahora que me dices que se trata de Elisa, entiendo menos donde radica tanta urgencia, a no ser que esté haciendo de nuevo de las suyas para perjudicar de alguna manera a la familia Andley, a ella al parecer le molesta y le duele ver a los demás felices… no entiendo porque no se dedica a cultivar su propia felicidad, tiene una familia, un esposo… que bueno dentro de lo que cabe es un buen hombre, su hijo es un gran chico, eso debería ocuparla y no trata de ingeniárselas para hacerle daño a los demás – Acoto mostrando que aún no había aceptado del todo a la pelirroja.

- Terry no deberías pensar así de Elisa, las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos años, ella ahora es distinta y créeme no busca perjudicar a nadie, a mí por ejemplo, no me trata más de lo que el protocolo exige y lo hace con respeto, ya no se esmera en humillarme como lo hacía antes… debiste verlo en nuestra boda y las pocas veces que compartimos con ella, mi amor, Elisa ha cambiado realmente o quizás solo ha comprendido que no ganaba nada con seguir por el camino que andaba años atrás, tal vez alguien la insto a tomar otro… pero no es sobre eso que deseo hablarte en este momento, ya podrás comprobar por ti mismo que lo que te digo de Elisa es cierto, la imagen que tienes de ella cambiara te lo aseguro… el problema ahora es que necesita de nuestra ayuda, la familia Andley debe unirse y mostrar su solidaridad con ella, no solo porque es nuestro deber sino porque es lo correcto y porque así lo deseamos… - Ella intentaba abonar el terreno y estaba dando muchas vueltas lo sabía, pero no era fácil decirle a Terry de buenas a primera lo que la pelirroja había hecho, pues la mayoría pensarían que era la mala de la historia.

- Hasta ahora me has dicho muchas cosas Candy, pero no has mencionado donde radica el problema, es más ni siquiera lo has mencionado, por favor dime de una vez que hizo Elisa y porque ustedes deben acudir en su auxilio o brindarle su solidaridad como sea que lo llames – Indico el castaño un poco tenso, sabía que cuando su esposa se ponía nerviosa nada bueno podía ocurrir.

- Bueno, te lo diré pero debes prometerme que intentaras comprender antes de juzgar, déjame explicarte toda la situación y una vez lo haya hecho, puedes analizarla con detenimiento y me darás tu respuesta – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos, Terry dejo libre un suspiro y asintió, Candy trago en seco y se llenó de valor – Días después que saliéramos de Chicago… una semana no se quizás un poco más, ocurrió algo que nos ha sorprendido a todos, Frank Wells descubrió que Elisa… que ella y Jules Leblanc tenían una relación… - Se detuvo al ver que Terry cerraba los ojos y dejaba libre un suspiro pesado, su rostro se tensó y la rubia no supo decir si era de rabia o preocupación.

- ¿Por qué algo como esto no me sorprende? – Se preguntó más para sí mismo que a la chica, abrió los ojos observando la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Candy y también muchas preguntas, él intento relajarse para explicarle – Pecosa… el día de nuestra boda yo salí a buscarte al ver que no regresabas, estaba preocupado que te estuvieses sintiendo mal y cuando pasaba por uno de los corredores que dan a las terrazas del segundo piso, vi que una de las puertas que daban a estas estaban abiertas, cosa que no era muy habitual y menos teniendo invitados en la casa, por lo que me tome el atrevimiento de acercarme para cerrarla, pero antes de llegar vi a Elisa salir de ese lugar y su imagen me desconcertó por completo, lucia nerviosa, pálida, toda desarreglada… y en ese momento no le preste mucha atención pero ahora recordándolo mejor, ella se centró en alejarme de la terraza, tal vez para que no descubriese lo que había estado haciendo en esta… no me extrañaría que se hubiese escapado con el señor Leblanc a la misma aprovechando que todo el mundo se encontraba distraído, incluso su esposo… es algo tan típico de ella – Menciono con molestia, recordando como en sus años de adolescencia la pelirroja no mostraba ningún pudor para perseguirlo e intentar captar su atención a como diese lugar.

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de esto? – Pregunto Candy desconcertada.

- Porque no le di mucha importancia y porque no era asunto nuestro lo que ella hubiese estado haciendo en aquel lugar, que evidentemente no era nada decoroso… bueno no puedo decir que sea un santo, pero sé respetar ciertos lugares y también comportarme, cosa que por lo visto ese par desconoce, estaban en la casa de los Andley, en el matrimonio de sus tíos… ya que tú también figuras como su tía y lo más importante de todo con sus padres, hermano y esposo a escasos pasos de ella… debí de mostrar un poco más de consideración, tenía otra imagen del amigo de Fransheska, pero por lo visto es de la misma clase de persona que Elisa – Espeto y su indignación cada vez iba en aumento, ya su cabeza comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido.

- Terry… lo que hicieron Elisa y el señor Leblanc no ha sido precisamente correcto, pero… no debemos juzgarlos a la ligera, bueno yo no tenía conocimiento de ese episodio que tú presenciaste y tomándolo en cuenta, deja mucho que pensar… pero amor ambos sabemos que hay situación y momentos que nos sobre pasan, cuando la pasión y el deseo se apodera de todo es tan difícil luchar contra este… no los estoy justificando – Indico rápidamente al ver que Terry pensaba refutar sus palabras y así poder continuar – Solo digo que nosotros conocemos cuan poderoso puede llegar a ser el deseo y en ese sentido no está bien que los acusemos, pero la cuestión no es esta Terry, sino que ahora todo salió a la luz y Frank Wells ha convertido la vida de Elisa en un verdadero infierno, se ha ensañado contra ella de tal manera que la pobre no ve esperanzas por ningún lado de salir de ese abismo donde se encuentra… la ha obligado a permanecer a su lado, en lugar de repudiarla y exigirle el divorcio – Indico la chica con pesar y rabia.

- Creí que el hombre era más inteligente, como tiene una fortuna amasada en los grandes negocios que ha hecho… la verdad no lo comprendo ¿Qué gana manteniendo a Elisa a su lado después de descubrir que le era infiel? Eso es humillarse de todas las formas posibles y más si el asunto se ha hecho de dominio público – Menciono desconcertado mirando a su esposa.

- Bueno… es que el hombre está obsesionado con la familia perfecta y el matrimonio feliz, amenazo a Jules Leblanc con hacerle daño a su familia si no le marchaba de América, según me conto Albert sus intenciones eran asesinarlo por la traición… pero al parecer el hombre no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, pero contrario a ello se descargó con Elisa, en un inmenso acto de cobardía desahogo toda su rabia en ella y la golpeo salvajemente… para después encerrarla en su casa y amenazarla con quitarle a Fred si se le ocurría marcharse de esta… - Decía ella cuando Terry la detuvo, dejando libre un suspiro que mostraba molestia por la situación.

- Sigo diciendo pensaba que el tipo era una mejor persona, eso de agredir a Elisa me parece muy bajo, por más daño o insulto que una mujer pueda propinar a un hombre este jamás debe ponerle una mano encima, eso solo lo hacen los canallas… y a todas estas ¿Jules Leblanc solo se marchó de América sin más, sabiendo que dejaba a Elisa expuesta totalmente ante la ira de su esposo? Porque de ser así no sé quién es mas poco hombre si Wells o el amante de Elisa – Acoto.

- El chico tuvo que hacerlo Terry, pero él se confió de la buena voluntad de Frank quien le había asegurado que no le haría daño a Elisa, que solo deseaba recuperar su matrimonio… en su situación supongo que tampoco podía exigir mucho – Se interrumpió cuando Terry dejo libre un resoplido y cerraba los ojos una vez más, ella sabía que a cada minuto las cosas se complicaba, solo esperaba que Terry tuviese la paciencia para que ella pudiese explicarle – Todo esto es tan complicado amor, además en medio esta Fred, el niño es solo un inocente que no tiene culpa de nada y a decir verdad es quien ha llevado la peor parte, aun esta pequeño, pero estoy segura que su entorno debe estar tan tenso que él podrá sentirlo… no debería estar en medio de esto y el inconsciente de Frank Wells lo está utilizando para chantajear a Elisa – Decía mostrando su pesar cuando Terry la detuvo.

- Ella también fue una inconsciente Candy, no sé por qué te empeñas en agredir solamente al hombre, evidentemente merecer que reprochemos su actitud, pero minimizar y justificarla a ella y a su amante, no es correcto, es cierto que la víctima es el pequeño, y no solo porque Frank Wells lo esté utilizando como medida de presión contra Elisa, sino porque ni ella ni Leblanc pensaron en él, como madre Elisa debió medir las consecuencias que esto le acarrearía en algún momento y cuanto podía eso perjudicar a su hijo, quien me produce más pesar en todo esto es ese niño, aquí quienes fallaron primero, fueron ellos, ambos abusaron de la confianza que ese hombre les deposito, me molesta muchísimo que haya agredido a Elisa pues ella a pesar de todo es una dama y no merece un trato como ese, ninguna mujer sin importar lo que haya hecho debe ser tratada de esa forma… si de nada mas imaginarlo me hierve la sangre, más aun si recuerdo cuando aquel miserable de Martoglio lo hizo con Fransheska, las horribles marcas que le dejo y más aún la herida en el alma pues esos hechos traumáticos nunca se olvidan… pero de allí a que victimice a Elisa y su amante hay una gran distancia, Wells no debió enseñarse contra ella sino contra ese miserable que se la llevo a la cama, aunque conociendo a Elisa dudo mucho que ella no aceptase de buena gana – Dijo sin poner mucho cuidado a su palabras, solo era sincero.

- ¡Terry, no hables así! – Le reprocho Candy sintiéndose ofendida.

- Lo siento pecosa… tienes razón, tampoco es de caballeros hablar mal de las mujeres, deje libre mis pensamientos, perdóname sé que son familia… bueno comprendo que Albert desee hacer algo por Elisa para evitar que este hombre vuelva a agredirla, estando en su lugar actuaria de la misma manera, pero no veo porque ambos están tan preocupados… lo peor que podía pasar era que Wells repudiara a Elisa y expusiese su infidelidad ante todo el mundo, sino lo hizo cuando se enteró de todo es probable que no lo haga ahora… quizás su obsesión sea tan enfermiza que sus planes sean olvidarlo todo y darle una nueva oportunidad, en ese caso… ella debería reconsiderar las cosas y escoger por el bienestar de su hijo, después de todo ya su amante le demostró cuan profundo era su interés por ella al marcharse de buenas a primeras sin cerciorarse que estaría bien y no sufriría las consecuencias de la atrocidad que habían cometido – Pronuncio mirando a la rubia a los ojos, pero vio que había algo más.

- Estas equivocado Terry, las cosas no son exactamente así de favorables para Elisa, pedirle que se quede junto a ese hombre es demasiado cruel, ella está enamorada de Jules Leblanc y él también la ama a ella, si se marcho fue porque se vio obligado a hacerlo y confió en Frank Wells, pero le envió una carta donde le decía que sin importar el tiempo que tuviese que esperar por ella lo haría, el padre de Frederick sabe lo grande de ese sentimiento pues ambos se lo han confesado y valiéndose de su poder los ha sometido, a Jules manteniéndolo lejos y a Elisa haciéndola prisionera en su propia casa… el hombre esta cegado, no nos podemos fiar de alguien como él y dejar que Elisa siga en esa casa por mucho más tiempo, esa es la preocupación de Albert, sabe que cada día que ella permanezca junto a su esposo corre un gran peligro, por eso hemos decidido ayudarla y apoyarla en todo esto, que pueda liberarse y llevarse a su hijo lejos de allí para que pueda ser feliz al lado del hombre que ama… - Decía pero el castaño no la dejo seguir.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir pecosa o quizás no desee entenderlo, pero por si no te has dado cuenta Frank Wells también tiene derechos sobre el niño y si Elisa se fuga con este… como adivino desea hacer para vivir junto a Leblanc, estará cometiendo un delito y si ustedes planean intervenir en el mismo serán sus cómplices… - Exponía pero esta vez fue Candy quien lo detuvo.

- Delito o no es lo justo, Elisa no puede seguir bajo el mismo techo del hombre que la agredió, que la amenaza constantemente y además la trata como a una delincuente manteniéndola todo el día bajo llave en su habitación, es absurdo siquiera plantear que nosotros apoyemos algo así Terry, ella necesita de nuestra ayuda y no se la negaremos – Menciono con seguridad.

- Me resulta tan conveniente que Elisa pueda contar con su familia en estos momentos, aun cuando ella no pensó en nadie antes de comenzar con esa relación tan desastrosa y que sin embargo corra a pedir su intercepción para ser liberada de la prisión donde se encuentra… la verdad es hasta sorprendente viniendo de Elisa Leagan, alguien que no ha necesitado nunca de las demás personas para obtener lo que desea y salirse con la suya, quien seguramente odia dar lastima… tendrás que perdonarme Candy, pero todo esto no me suena más que a una burda y vil manipulación – Expuso Terry colocándose de pie y la molestia en él era imposible de ocultar.

- Te equivocas de nuevo, las cosas no son así… ella no nos ha pedido ayuda, por el contrario quiso evitar que nos enterarnos de lo ocurrido, pero Neil en su desespero por hacer algo para ayudarla acudió a Archie y él a Albert… y te acabo de decir que prácticamente tuve que obligar a este último para que me contara lo que ocurría, aquí no hay ningún plan siniestro por parte de Elisa o está intentando arruinar nuestra felicidad, la situación que atraviesa es real y muy grave – Menciono sin moverse de donde estaba, ya comenzaba a exasperarla la reticencia de Terry.

- Está bien… digamos que es necesario que ustedes intervengan en esto ¿Cómo planean hacerlo? – Pregunto mirando a los ojos, captando de inmediato la tensión que se apodero de ella.

- Nosotros… bueno… yo tengo pensando, veras… Albert regresara a América a mediados del mes próximo – La rubia no podía contralar los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella, una ligera corriente le estremecía el cuerpo y su voz se entrecortaba, respiro profundamente para continuar – He pensado que… en realidad creo que es necesario que nosotros viajemos con él y Fransheska hasta Chicago… ya sé que teníamos planes… pero… - Mencionaba y él no la dejo continuar.

- Pero estos pueden irse al demonio ¿No es así? Total lo que le ocurre a Elisa es más importante que lo que nosotros habías decidido… al parecer es más importante que todo lo demás… - Sus palabras fueron acalladas por la rubia quien se colocó de pie.

- Yo no he dicho eso Terry… solo estoy diciendo que considero adecuado que viajemos hasta América para ofrecerle nuestro apoyo a Elisa, igual estaremos juntos y no veo en que pueda afectarnos el que tomemos un barco, en lugar de quedarnos recluidos en la villa de Escocia – Indico con voz pausada, mirándolo a los ojos, pero al percibir el velo que cubría los zafiros se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras, el dolor en la mirada de Terry fue casi palpable.

- ¿Recluidos? Hasta donde tenía entendido nos daríamos un tiempo para nosotros y para esperar el nacimiento de nuestro hijo en un entorno tranquilo, lejos de las presiones de los diarios, de la monarquía, de todos… solo nosotros, pero ahora resulta que tú considerabas esto como un encierro – Esbozo dolido por la actitud y las palabras de Candy, ella intento hablar pero él no la dejo – Me alegra mucho que me lo digas, porque al parecer estaba confundiendo los términos, ya sé que fui yo quien propuso viajar a hasta la villa y quedarnos un tiempo en esta, pero lo hice pensando en esa semana que estuvimos juntos después de reconciliarnos, en esa felicidad perfecta que poseíamos y era solo nuestra, lamento si te arrime a aceptar algo que no deseabas Candy, pero tuviste la libertad para decidir lo contrario, si mal no recuerdo te lo pregunte varias veces y siempre respondías emocionada que te encantaba la idea… y ahora me sales que te da lo mismo estar un mes encerrada en un barco o estarlo en la villa de Escocia – La rabia vibraba en la voz de Terry, no era el asunto de Elisa lo que le molestaba más, sino esta postura de Candy.

- No le des ese sentido a mis palabras, lamento que lo hayas entendido de esa manera pero no fue lo que quise decir… - Su voz sonaba suave, conciliadora.

- ¡Ah, no! Entonces Candy, ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir? Porque fue exactamente así como me sonó y sabes algo, tal vez tengas razón… a lo mejor atender la situación de tu sobrina en desgracia sea lo más importante, después de todo siempre has tenido la maldita manía de anteponer siempre a los demás y los intereses de los demás a lo que tú deseas, solo que esta vez lo hiciste a lo que por lo visto nada más yo quería… esto no es una consulta, ya lo habías decidido y como siempre me presionas para que yo tenga que aceptarlo, bien siente satisfecha lo ha conseguido, puedes prepararlo todo, viajaremos a América y otra vez lucirás tu traje de heroína – Espeto dejando libre todo el rencor y el dolor que esto le había causado.

Miro a Candy unos segundos a los ojos, sentía que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, sus manos temblaban y su mente tenía una lucha entre lo que creía correcto y lo que en verdad lo era, al ver que los ojos de su esposa se llenaban de lágrimas se sintió como un miserable, pero ya había soltado las palabras y no podía hacer nada, una vez más ambos se habían lastimado, lo mejor era alejarse al menos unos minutos, le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación con paso enérgico, cerrando la puerta de un portazo que retumbo en el lugar, lleno de rabia contra él, contra Candy, contra Elisa y Jules Leblanc… contra todo el mundo, porque siempre que el mundo intentaba ponerle las garras a la burbuja donde deseaba vivir junto a su pecosa algo como esto pasaba y él terminaba comportándose como un completo idiota. Candy se quedó congelada en el mismo lugar, dejó libre un par de lágrimas, con sus ojos clavados en la puerta por donde acababa de salir Terry, con una marea de sentimientos que la estaban ahogando y que se desbordaron en el primer sollozo que liberaron sus labios, rompiendo después en un llanto amargo, las palabras de Terry le habían dolido mucho, así como su actitud, pero quizás lo que más le dolía era que todas y cada una de ellas habían sido cierta, ella siempre le daba más importancia a los demás, como si tiempo atrás no hubiese aprendido la lección, como si no le hubiese quedado claro que si ella no valoraba lo que tenía nadie más lo haría, lo había lastimado profundamente y en su arrebato también se había lastimado ella misma, no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras, dijo que viajarían juntos a América, pero… se había marchado, se había ido furioso dejándola sola.

Terry bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, intentando drenar en su andar la furia que lo invadía, cuando llego hasta la terraza pues se disponía a ir al establo y salir en Ónix, sus ojos captaron a casi todos los miembros de la familia compartiendo entre risas, las mismas que se congelaron al ver su semblante, pero él no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, así que sin prestar mucha atención solo paso a su lado con rapidez, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

- Terruce… hijo… ¿Está todo bien? ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto colocándose de pie.

- Si… ¡No! No lo está… pero no quiero hablar de ello, voy a dar una vuelta en Ónix – Contesto sin volverse a mirarlo, pero su voz vibraba ante la rabia que estaba conteniendo.

- Deberías llevar un abrigo… el sol se pondrá pronto y… - Intento Eleonor con voz pausada.

Mientras los demás miraban la espalda del chico que parecía un bloque de granito, habían escuchado un golpe sordo, no le prestaron atención pensando que alguien estaría cortando leña, pero la actitud del castaño dejaba en claro que había sido él, seguramente lanzando una puerta, Fiorella también intento hablar pero Luciano le indico con una mirada que dejase que fuesen los padres del chico quienes manejaran la situación.

- Él estará bien tía… es un hombre fuerte, no un chiquillo que pueda resfriarse por recibir un poco de aire fresco y tampoco se perderá, ya debe conocer toda la propiedad – Menciono Fabrizio parado en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarlo.

Por un instante pensaron que quizás los jóvenes habían tenido algún altercado nuevamente, pero la mirada que Terry le dedico a su primo agradeciendo su intervención y la que este le devolviese dejando en claro que no tenía nada que agradecer, alejo esa idea de sus cabezas, respiraron aliviados, pero de nuevo la tensión se cernió sobre cada uno, algo lo había alterado era evidente, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle, aunque su cuñado tenía una idea de lo que podía ser.

- No se preocupe por mi madre… estaré bien – Menciono Terry y su voz se notaba más ronca de lo normal, su mirada era oscura y su rostro hermoso y perfecto, se había hecho de piedra para ocultar sus emociones, hacía mucho que no lo veían así y eso angustio a sus padres.

Los duques asintieron en silencio y lo dejaron ir, todos los demás siguieron con sus miradas al joven hasta que lo perdieron de vista cuando entro en los establos, para un par de minutos después verlo salir sobre el lomo de Ónix, ambos prácticamente volaban en una carrera desbocada, a pesar de la capa de nieve que cubría el suelo y debía hacer difícil cualquier cabalgata, pero al parecer ese no era impedimento ni para el caballo, ni para el jinete que evidentemente deseaba drenar la molestia que tenía dejando todas sus energías en el ejercicio. Después que la figura de Terry despareciera de nuevo, estos se volvieron hacia Fabrizio quien también observaba hacia la colina por donde el castaño había desaparecido, cuando el chico sintió la mirada de los presentes sobre él, movió su cabeza para verlos y les dedico una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido Fabri? – Inquirió Fransheska con preocupación.

- Él estaba bien hasta hace unos minutos… bueno, tú lo viste… estaba jugando con nosotros – Menciono Luciano con el mismo sentimiento de su hija.

- Yo no puedo decirles mucho… estas son cosas que solo le conciernen a él y Candy… - Se detuvo al ver que no había sido nada prudente, pero bueno quizás ellos no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, sabía que su primo tenía un temperamento fuerte, pero su esposa no se quedaba atrás… y por lo poco que escucho, ambos se estaban ahogando en un vaso de agua.

- ¿Discutió con Candy? No puedo creerlo, cuando dejara de ser tan… tan… ¡Terco! suponía que algo así pasaría – Indico la castaña que estaba al tanto de lo que deseaba su cuñada – Iré a ver a Candy… - Decía colocándose de pie cuando Albert la detuvo dejando libre un suspiro.

- No amor… no te preocupes, quizás ella también desea estar sola un momento, sé lo que te digo… conozco desde hace mucho a estos dos y he visto varias de sus discusiones, en cuanto la rabia se les pase se darán cuenta de lo tontos que fueron y se pedirán perdón… - Indico con voz pausada, pero era evidente que no se encontraba tan tranquilo como deseaba mostrarse.

- Eso es parte del matrimonio… no debemos alarmarnos por ello, solo hay que darles su espacio como dice Albert, ya lograran aclarar las cosas sin que tengamos que interferir – Comento Richard.

Todos los demás asintieron en silencio apoyando las palabras del hombre, mas sin embargo la tensión no se había alejado por completo, era imposible cuando dos personas de esta gran familia que era como una sola unidad, no estaban bien, intentaron retomar su conversación y Fabrizio subió hasta la habitación de nuevo para ayudar a Marion a alimentar a Luna, le pregunto a la rubia si había logrado oír algo, pero esta solo le susurro que Candy había estado llorando unos minutos más pero al parecer se había quedado dormida. Él dejo libre un suspiro y se vio tentando a ir hasta el establo, buscar a su caballo y salir tras el imbécil de su primo para hacerle ver que se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado y caprichoso; pero desistió pues si había logrado aprender algo de Terry en este tiempo era que tenían temperamentos similares en algunos aspectos y este era uno de ellos, cuando se enfurecían lo mejor era alejarse para poder estallar en un lugar donde no hiciese daño a nadie, dejar salir todo y después una vez calmados, volver.

Justamente eso había hecho el chico, salió disparado como una flecha sin siquiera volverse para mirar a la casa, no quería encontrarse con la imagen de Candy llena de dolor, mirándolo a través de la ventana de su habitación. Sabía que se había comportado de manera infantil, que el problema que atravesaba Elisa era realmente serio y ciertamente la chica podía estar necesitando de la ayuda de su familia, pero eso no justificaba el que Candy lanzara todos sus planes por un barranco para salir corriendo en su auxilio, tal vez si se hubiese tratado de alguien más cercano a ellos, una eventualidad de Albert, de sus madres, incluso de la señora Emilia, él no tendría ninguna objeción en acompañarla a América y quedarse allá todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero todo este revuelo por Elisa y como si no fuese suficiente ¡Nada menos porque el marido le había descubierto un amante! ¿Acaso Elisa había estado junto a ellos o había corrido a ayudarlos cuando tuvieron que enfrentar tantos problemas? ¿Elisa había abandonado todo para apoyarlos en sus momentos difíciles? ¡No, jamás lo había hecho! Nunca vio por nadie que no fuese ella y puede que se escuche egoísta, pero ya él estaba cansado de estar en esta posición, estaba harto que Candy siempre hiciese lo mismo, que se sacrificara por todo el mundo y los dejara a los dos relegados a un último lugar – Sus pensamientos volaban como el viento que se estrellaba contra su rostro y le alborotaba el cabello, mientras Ónix se deslizaba con la misma soltura por la campiña toscana vestida complemente de blanco, mientras una delgada capa de luz dorada como el tul, empezaba a cubrir el paisaje ante los ojos del chico, fue bajando el ritmo, descendió del animal y comenzó a caminar con este, tomándolo de las riendas, mientras le acariciaba la crin y su mirada se perdía en el paisaje ante sus ojos, dejo libre un suspiro y después una lagrima que no se molesto ni siquiera en limpiar, pues otras más le siguieron, bañando sus mejillas.

Candy se encontraba observando a través de la ventana, oculta entre las cortinas pero atenta al retorno de Terry, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que saliera de la casa en Ónix, el sol casi se ocultaba y seguramente el aire se haría más frio, sabía que si se mantenía mucho tiempo fuera con este clima terminaría pescando un resfriado, sus manos acariciaban el pronunciado vientre y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, se había obligado a calmarse, estaba al tanto que llorar no le hacía bien al bebé y además que no tenía motivos para hacerlo, las discusiones eran algo común dentro de los matrimonios y no por ello las personas se separaban, menos cuando había tanto amor de por medio, tanto como ese que ella compartía con Terry; decir que no le molestaba la actitud del chico, era mentirse, no solo le molestaba… la exasperaba, no podía entender que le costara tanto comprender la situación de Elisa, intuir que si deseaba viajar hasta América no era solo para apoyarla y planear su fuga con su amante… era para estar a su lado e impedir que le quitaran al bebé que esperaba, pero claro eso no le había dado tiempo de decírselo, solo se lanzó contra ella con cientos de reproches, ¿Cómo podía pensar que no le importaba su felicidad? ¿Cómo podía creer que le daba igual pasar tiempo junto a él o alejados? Definitivamente Terry se había vuelto loco… ¿Acaso no le había demostrado cuán importante era para ella? Que era todo en su vida… ¡Todo! – Sus pensamientos la hicieron romper en llanto una vez más, se llevó las manos a la cara para ahogar los sollozos.

Sintió que llamaban a la puerta, un suave golpe que se repitió un par de veces, supo de inmediato quien era, respiro profundo, se acomodó el cabello y se limpió las lágrimas, como pudo corrió hasta el tocador para mejor su apariencia tanto como le fuese posible, no quería que él notara cuan afectada estaba por esta discusión, sabía que de mostrarlo no conseguiría seguir con sus planes. Camino muy despacio haciendo un par de respiraciones y abrió la puerta con lentitud, de inmediato la figura de su hermano se mostró ante ella, le dedico una sonrisa a todas luces forzadas y él le respondió con una amable, pero que le indicaba que sabía que no estaba bien.

- No ganas nada con fingir, te conozco bien y ya no puedes engañarme Candy – Menciono el rubio mirándola a los ojos, ella solo confirmo sus palabras cuando desvió la mirada.

- Pasa… no… no estoy fingiendo, solo no deseo darle más importancia a esto de la que merece – Señalo haciéndole un ademan para que tomara asiento.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Inquirió obviando la explicación de la chica.

- Nada… bueno ya sabía que Terry se pondría un poco intransigente con el asunto del viaje, tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero al final ha terminado aceptando – Contesto en tono casual.

- Así nada más… una pequeña discusión ¿Por eso salió como un animal herido de la casa y aún no ha regresado? Y supongo que por eso también tú has estado llorando – Indico en tono serio.

- Yo… - Intento hablar de nuevo, pero las palabras de Albert la había golpeado, ella sabía que había lastimado a Terry, pero la imagen de él huyendo como un animal herido, le causo tanto dolor que fue como si le apretaran con fuerza el corazón, dejo libre un suspiro tembloso – Yo… ¡Soy una bruta! Siempre lo arruino todo… él tiene razón, pienso y pongo a los demás antes que a nosotros, se supone que un matrimonio es de dos, que yo debo respetarlo, apoyarlo y seguirlo… ¡Albert! ¿Por qué tengo que ser como soy? – Inquirió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para llorar.

- Porque no serias tú si no fueses exactamente cómo eres Candy… recuerdo que una vez te lo dije, y recuerdo también que dije, que Terry no te amaría como lo hace si no mantuvieses en ti esa esencia, pequeña… ven acá – Dijo acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo y consolarla.

- Si… me lo dijiste y con todo y eso sigo cometiendo los mismos errores – Esbozo en medio de sollozos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Todo esto fue por lo de Elisa ¿Verdad? Se molestó porque le contantes todo y tus intenciones de regresar a América para ayudarla – Menciono buscando los ojos verdes.

- En principio… si fue por lo de Elisa, como era de esperar se formó la peor impresión de ella y Jules Leblanc, aunque también reprocho lo que hizo Frank Wells… pero sabes que aún hay resentimientos en Terry que no se han curado, la odia desde que por su culpa tuvimos que separarnos en el colegio, pero no fue eso lo que desato este caos, sino mi propuesta de regresar a América, yo… no utilice las palabras adecuadas, por eso te digo que soy una bruta, estaba muy nerviosa y él le dio un sentido contrario a lo que deseaba expresarle… le dije que no había diferencia entre tomar un barco y regresar o pasarnos meses recluidos en Escocia, si estábamos juntos… - Dejo libre un suspiro trémulo mientras intentaba controlar un nuevo sollozo – Eso lo lastimo, pude notarlo de inmediato y comprobarlo después cuando me pregunto si eso era lo que pensaba, si de verdad creía que nuestra estancia en la villa, era como estar en una cárcel… yo no supe cómo explicarme y todo se complicó aún más, los reproches empezaron a aparecer de la nada y así llegamos hasta este punto… ahora él está allá afuera, en medio de la noche, del frio y lastimado, solo porque yo no supe cómo expresarme… ni siquiera logre contarle toda la situación de Elisa, no alcance a decirle lo del bebé que espera y lo que la tía abuela piensa hacer con él, estoy segura que de haberlo hecho Terry no hubiese reaccionado de esa manera… pero es tan… ¡Terco, temperamental, rencoroso! – Exclamo con una mezcla de enojo y dolor.

- Así lo conociste y así te enamoraste de él… no es nada nuevo para ti Candy, en realidad sabes que ha cambiado mucho, ha madurado y está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser una mejor persona, por analizar las cosas antes de realizar alguna acción… tú eres su mayor debilidad y cuando se trata de ti todo se complica, así como él lo es para ti – Se detuvo dejando libre un suspiro y le dio un beso en la cabeza – Si te sirve de consuelo pienso que él debe estar sintiéndose tan responsable y mal como tú, estas cosas pasan y no debes dejar que los afecten tanto… es necesario que uno de los dos ceda de vez en cuando, mírame a mi… dándote ejemplos de solucionar conflictos de pareja, pero cuando me tocó enfrentarlos con Fransheska todo esto que ahora te digo se esfumo de mi mente, cometí los mismos errores que ustedes dos, ambos lo hicimos, Candy lo importante no es saber quien tuvo la culpa o quien dijo que… lo importante es desear reparar el daño que las palabras o las acciones causaron, pedir perdón con el corazón e intentar por todos los medios no volver a caer ¿Entiendes? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio y respiro profundamente para no llorar de nuevo, él le dedico una sonrisa y la arrullo en entre sus brazos como a una niña pequeña, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que un nuevo llamado a la puerta los hizo separarse un poco, ella dio la orden para entrar y se encontró con Fransheska y Fiorella quienes le traían galletas recién horneadas y té, sabían que la rubia deliraba por todos los dulces de la nonna, además no había nada mejor para levantarle el ánimo.

Unos minutos después los suegros de la chica también se hicieron presentes, Eleonor no menciono lo ocurrido y cuando Candy intento hacerlo le restó importancia, no había llegado hasta allí para reprocharle nada a la chica, sino para alejar de ella la pena, en su estado no era bueno que se angustiase, por lo cual se centró en hablar de su nieto o nieta y de lo hermoso que lucía el vientre de la rubia, lo acariciaba con suavidad intentando calmar con esto la necesidad que sentía de estar junto a Terry en ese instante y brindarle el mismo cariño, transmitírselo al pequeño que esperaba ver la luz pronto, al tiempo que pedía que de alguna manera, este amor cubriese también a su hijo, aunque no lo decía Richard sabía que estaba preocupada, en realidad todos lo estaban, pero no se lo dejarían ver a Candy para no hacerla sentir mal.

La noche se cernía sobre todo a su alrededor, envolviéndolo también a él y a su fiel compañero, cuando sus ojos divisaron la mansión a varios metros con muchas de sus luces encendidas, una suave brisa trajo el aroma tan particular de la misma, pero también el frio, que estaba comenzando a pasarle la cuenta, así como el cansancio, se sentía exhausto tanto física como psicológicamente, dejo libre un suspiro, palmeo el cuello de Ónix y se encamino de regreso, le había dado vueltas y vueltas a lo que Candy le había contado, descubriendo que se había mostrado como un egoísta desalmado, puede que a él no le importara mucho lo que le sucediese a Elisa, después de todo ya ella era una mujer adulta que debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no podía olvidar que existía un pequeño viviendo un infierno y precisamente él sabía lo que era vivir uno como ese que creaban los adultos, todo el daño que se puede recibir siendo tan inocente y totalmente expuesto a las decisiones de otros, tal vez la urgencia de Candy radicaba más en ayudar a la pelirroja para así lograr sacar al niño de ese ambiente, para evitar que tuviese que vivir lo que él cuando era chico. Un nuevo suspiro pesado y lento se escapó de su pecho, cuando descendió de Ónix, cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza en actitud de derrota, el caballo se movió dándole en el hombro con el hocico para que hacer que la levantase, al ver que el chico no reaccionaba relincho.

- Ya… si… si te entendí, quieres que vaya y le pida perdón por haberme comportado como un estúpido, solo espero que ella no esté tan furiosa y acepte mi arrepentimiento – Menciono mirando al animal a los ojos. Este movió la cabeza a un lado y Terry pudo ver que Piedra de Luna estaba despierta, mientras el pequeño eclipse ya dormía – Por lo visto a ti también te cause problemas ¿No? – Pregunto mirando al caballo de nuevo, este movió la cabeza – Bien… tendré que disculparme también con ella, ven vamos – Agrego tomándolo de las riendas y guiándolo al interior de su cuadra, le quito la silla y las amarras antes de dejarlo en su lugar, con agua y comida, se volvió a la yegua – Lo siento… no estábamos de farra… solo se prestó para escuchar mis penas como hace siempre, lamento haberte preocupado, descansa ya está en casa sano y salvo – Indico y le acaricio con suavidad la crin, ella movió la cabeza y le rozo la mejilla, Terry dejo ver media sonrisa en agradecimiento.

- Al parecer has heredado la misma habilidad de tu padre para comunicarte con ellos – La voz de Eleonor se dejó escuchar en el lugar y el joven se volvió de inmediato a mirarla.

- Madre… lamento haberlos preocupado, el tiempo paso sin que yo lo notase – Se excusó apenado, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas de regreso… ven seguramente tienes frio – Dijo recibiéndolo con un beso y un abrazo, ofreciéndole después un abrigo para que se calentase.

Después de dejar a Candy dándose una ducha, la mujer salió hacia su habitación, tomó una prenda de Richard del armario y se instaló en la terraza, no sin antes encargarle a la nonna que le hiciera llegar la cena a su nuera y a Margot que no desistiera hasta hacer que se la comiera toda, llevaba casi media hora en este lugar con su mirada perdida en la llanura, agradecida con la inmensa luna que lo iluminaba todo, al tiempo que rogaba para que su hijo consiguiese el camino y no tardara mucho más, al fin sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas, lo vio acercarse muy despacio sobre el lomo del caballo y le dio unos minutos hasta que decidió venir al establo al ver que tardaba.

- ¿Me estaba esperando? – Pregunto un poco sorprendido al ver ese gesto, sabía que su madre lo quería mucho, pero ella nunca había mostrado o quizás no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarse de esta manera con él, se colocó el abrigo agradeciendo la calidez de este.

- Si… intentaba que mis pensamientos te alcanzaran y pudieses escuchar mis ruegos para que volvieses, me alegra saber que los escuchaste… ven entremos, debes estar cansado y hambriento – Indico con tono de voz casual, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

- Estoy bien madre… un poco cansado solamente, no debió exponerse al frio de esta noche… puede enfermarse – Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No podía permanecer encerrada en esa habitación mientras tú estabas a la intemperie, además yo corrí menos peligros que tú, seguramente pescaras un resfriado… ven vamos hasta la cocina para que comas algo y no acepto un no por respuesta, o me veré obligada a hacer como Fiorella y darte la comida en la boca – Menciono y media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que él fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza.

- Mejor la espero en el despacho… no quiero cruzarme con nadie en este momento, ya bastante espectáculo he ofrecido con mi actitud de esta tarde – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos.

- Esta bien… pero no se te ocurra volver a escapar Terruce Greum o en lugar de darte la comida te daré un par de azotes ¿Entendido? – Pregunto y esta vez su voz era seria.

El chico asintió en silencio y ella dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa, le acaricio la mejilla para relajarlo y le dio un beso en la frente, después de eso ambos tomaron direcciones distintas; cinco minutos después Eleonor entraba al despacho con una bandeja donde le habían servido la cena de esa noche, acompañada de una copa de vino para que Terruce se calentase. Antes de entrar la mujer les había informado a los demás que ya el chico había llegado para que no se siguiesen preocupando, pues Richard hasta estaba planeando tomar un caballo para ir a buscarlo en compañía de Albert y Luciano, gracias a Dios no hizo falta. La rubia obligo a su hijo a comerse la cena completa, no lo presiono preguntándole que había sucedió, solo deseaba hacerle ver que ella estaba allí por si necesitaba hablar, ellos tenían una conexión muy especial, a veces no tenían que decir una palabra para poder comunicarse, sin embargo después de unos minutos él hablo.

- Me siento tan apenado, me comporte como un chiquillo caprichoso y egoísta, pero me dolió tanto lo que Candy dijo… yo solo deseo complacerla y hacerla feliz, pensé que lo estaba haciendo todo bien, que disfrutaba este tiempo que nos estábamos dando en Escocia, incluso viajamos hasta aquí para pasar las fiestas con ustedes y no hacerlos alejados, en medio de la nada… - Se interrumpió dejando libre un suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

- Terry… a veces confundimos lo que otras personas desean decirlos y más si estamos en un estado de alerta o si algo nos ha molestado, estoy segura que Candy no quiso hacerte sentir mal, ni mucho menos herirte… es evidente que ella está feliz con su decisión de pasar un tiempo en Escocia y que al igual que para ti, para ella tampoco es fácil dejar de lado eso para hacerle frente a esa situación que necesita de su presencia en América, pero debes comprender que ustedes no están solos en el mundo, por más que así lo deseen, ambos tienen familia y responsabilidades… - Exponía Eleonor cuando el castaño la interrumpió.

- Eso lo sé bien madre… es solo que… no sé, yo tenía todo planeado, deseaba que su embarazo fuese lo más tranquilo posible, que pudiésemos disfrutar de este tiempo que tenemos más que merecido después de todo lo que hemos pasado… y no es justo que ahora de buenas a primera debamos renunciar a él solo porque ella deba acudir en auxilio de alguien para la cual nunca significo nada, quien siempre la odio, me molesta que Candy sea tan condescendiente con los demás, que siempre se sacrifique… pero debo admitir que así como hace con ellos también lo hizo conmigo muchas veces, yo lo único que deseo es cumplir mi promesa… impedir que alguien pueda causarle daño y mira lo imbécil que puedo ser, luchando para que otros no la lastimen cuando yo mismo lo he hecho un montón de veces… - Confeso dejando libre un par de lágrimas y un sollozo.

- Terry hay situaciones que se nos escapan de las manos… Candy sabe que no es tu intención hacerla sufrir, así como en el fondo tú sabes que ella tampoco quiso lastimarte, ustedes dos se aman demasiado y estarían dispuestos a dar su propia vida por el bienestar del otro… a veces se dejan llevar por sus temperamentos, pero eso es normal, a todos nos pasa… ¿O acaso crees que porque tu padre y yo nos veamos felices lo somos cada día del año? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y él no supo que contestar – Te confieso algo… en ocasiones tengo ganas de ahorcarlo, sobre todo cuando se ponen tan controlador y mandón con eso de la seguridad y los periodistas, cuando debe posponer algún compromiso familiar por atender los asuntos del parlamento, ya ha dejado de hacerlo pues le advertí que la próxima vez me aparecía en plena reunión y lo sacaba de esta arrastras… pero sé que existen momentos en los cuales debo ceder, porque comprendo que él solo desea cuidar de nosotros y en otros porque no puede faltar a su deber… cuando acepte ser su esposa sabía todo lo que eso acarreaba y no es honesto que ahora intente cambiarlo… ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? – Pregunto y Terry asintió bajando la mirada apenado.

La conversación continúo por unos minutos más, Eleonor le pidió que lo dejara consentirlo y él con la guardia por el piso lo acepto de buen agrado, apoyo la cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre y ella entrelazo los dedos en las hebras castañas. Contándole que siempre había tenido el cabello hermoso y que por eso desde pequeño le gustaba dejárselo crecer, que le alegraba ver que seguía manteniendo la costumbre de dejarlo largo; al fin ambos comprendieron que había llegado el momento de subir, ella le hizo bromas mencionando que estaba loco si prefería dormir en este sillón frio y pequeño, a estar junto a su esposa en una cama tibia y suave. Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano, Eleonor le dio un tierno beso en la frente, debía colocarse de puntillas para alcanzarlo y él respondió con un fuerte abrazo, agradeciéndole sin palabras la compañía.

Cuando entro a su habitación se encontró a Candy sentada en una mecedora mirando a través de la ventana, la rubia al sentir su presencia allí se giró para verlo, Terry se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta y dejo libre un suspiro, ella lucho por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que inundaron su garganta, después de un segundo él se armó de valor y camino hasta ella, Candy intento colocarse de pie pero él con un gesto le pidió que no lo hiciera, se inclinó ante ella quedando de rodillas y apoyo el rostro en las piernas de la chica, humedeciendo de inmediato la suave seda de su dormilona con las lágrimas que libero, sus hombros temblaron por los sollozos.

- Lo siento… lo siento tanto pecosa fui un estúpido… lamento haberte gritado amor… por favor perdóname – Decía en medio de lamentos sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Perdóname tú a mí, Terry… por favor mi vida yo también fui una tonta… lo siento, siento tanto haberte lastimado, lo siento… - Tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos – Te juro que no quise hacerlo… es que soy tan bruta y no supe cómo expresarte lo que deseaba, sabes que no existe nada en este mundo que me haga más feliz que estar a tu lado… solo quiero estar junto a ti, siempre… perdóname por favor… lo siento… de verdad… - Expreso dejando caer una lluvia de besos en los labios de su esposo, mientras lloraba sin ningún reparo.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Candy… tú llegaste hasta mi con este problema tan grave y yo en lugar de comprenderte y apoyarte, me porte como un verdadero imbécil… te juro que lo único que deseo es protegerte… que seas feliz, solo eso pecosa… solo eso – Respondió recibiendo los besos de ella y devolviéndolos con la misma devoción y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las de ella.

Se colocó de pie y la tomó en brazos, ya que la postura que tenían le impedía estar tan cerca como deseaban, pequeño en el vientre de la rubia ya marcaba su propio territorio, con suavidad Terry tomo asiento al borde de la cama llevándola con él, sus besos se hicieron más intensos y reafirmaban ese amor que compartían, después de unos minutos en los cuales dejaron que sus miradas hablasen, él saco de nuevo el tema de Elisa y del viaje, Candy menciono que no debían viajar si él no lo deseaba, pero antes le expuso el verdadero motivo que la alentaba a hacerlo, le conto lo que planeaba hacer la tía abuela con la creatura, que la pelirroja esperaba y de inmediato una alerta se disparó en él, todo el panorama cambio, comprendió la preocupación de su esposa y su cuñado, incluso de Fransheska y se sintió aún más apenado, pero se comprometió con Candy para hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos con tal de evitar que el niño fuese víctima de una monstruosidad como la que pretendía la anciana, jamás pensó que esta fuese tan desalmada.

Después de pasar cinco días apenas durmiendo unas cuatro horas diarias debido a la felicidad y a esa necesidad de no dejar de mirar a Luna un solo minuto, por fin Fabrizio había logrado conciliar el sueño por más de siete horas seguidas, se le veía tranquilo, feliz, además de hermoso.

Marión lo acariciaba tiernamente con la mirada tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras arrullaba a la niña tan blanca como la nieve y una boquita pequeña y roja como un rubí, con unos ojos gris azulado hermosamente grandes y vivaces, en los labios de la rubia la sonrisa perenne se amplió al recordar la reacción y palabras de Manuelle al ver el color de los ojos de Luna y que estaba segura a medida que creciera terminarían siendo del mismo color que los del padres, ya que son idénticos a los de Joshua cuando estaba recién nacido.

- ¿En realidad no piensas tener hijos con los genes Laroche? – Pregunto mirándola con cierta mezcla de sarcasmo reproche, mientras se encontraba embelesado con su sobrina.

Ella solo se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada y le regalo una sonrisa, no podía hacer nada, ponía su empeño, pero los genes de Fabrizio eran más fuertes.

Con la yema del dedo índice jugueteaba con la barbilla de su niña, perdida en esa imagen tan hermosa que le ofrecía, como ella la reconocía como su madre y espabilaba muy seguido tal vez por la claridad de la mañana, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y reír al verla bostezar, sintiendo como cada vez más el ser tan pequeño se apoderaba de sus sentimientos.

- Tienes hambre Luna, yo creo que si… sí. – Le susurraba con complicidad a su hija.

En ese momento sintió el movimiento en la cama, volvió el rostro sonriente para encontrarse a un Fabrizio despertando con esa sonrisa de felicidad que hasta en sueños lo acompañaba, divisando a dos de las mujeres que más ama en este mundo y está seguro que si después de la muerte hay algo más, seguirá manteniendo la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños papi! – Le dijo Marión tomando la mano de su hija y la agitaba suavemente a modo de saludo, después se acercó a él con cuidado ante la molestia pos parto y le deposito un beso en los labios. – Feliz cumpleaños amor. – Susurro contra los labios masculinos.

Fabrizio pasó la lengua por sus labios para saborear el beso y llevo su mano al cuello de su esposa atrayéndola una vez más y dándole un beso más íntimo, más profundo e intenso, reafirmando ese amor y como la llama de la pasión se avivaba aun con dos hijos, en como la deseaba con la misma intensidad que lo azoto cuando la vio por vez primera bajo la lluvia.

- El mejor de todos, ¿Te he dicho que soy realmente feliz? ¿Qué me siento completo y realizado? ¿Y puedo decir que un ochenta por ciento de esta se debe a ti? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Muchas veces me lo has dicho, desde que nació Luna perdí la cuenta, pero me encanta que me lo digas, porque mi felicidad en un noventa por ciento la he conseguido a tu lado, eres el hombre más hermoso, adorable, apasionado que existe y Dios me lo puso en el camino. – Mientras sus pupilas bailaban con las de Fabrizio, para una vez más unirse en un beso, el cual fue interrumpido por un débil sollozo, sintiendo la rubia como el bultito en sus brazos se removía. – Tiene hambre. – Le hizo saber a su esposo con una dulce sonrisa y él le hizo un gesto para que alimentara a la niña.

Marión se puso más cómoda en la cama y expuso su seno derecho, acomodo a la niña y le coloco el pezón en los labios, rozándolo para que ella abriera lo boca lo cual hizo inmediatamente y se aferró a la fuente de alimento, mientras Fabrizio admiraba maravillado con una sonrisa en los labios.

- En este instante quisiera ser mujer, para poder alimentar a mi hija y saber que para ella puedo ser tan indispensable. – Dijo anonadado en el arte que llevaba a cabo Marión.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Pregunto la chica sonriente.

- Si pudiese no lo dudaría.

- Claro que puedes, ven hagámoslo juntos. – Le pidió al tiempo que se quitaba la almohada de la espalda y la colocaba a un lado. - Siéntate detrás de mí. – Fabrizio entendió, con cuidado se incorporó y se ubicó detrás de su esposa, dejándola a ella en medio de sus piernas y que descansara la espalda contra su torso tibio. – Ven dame tu mano. – Le dijo la rubia al tiempo que se la agarraba y se llevaba hasta el pecho. – Tienes que ser cuidadoso eh, porque es para Luna no para ti. – Le dijo sonriente, colocando el pezón entre los dedos índice y medio de Fabrizio que se encontraba emocionado, mientras con el resto de la mano acunaba cuidadosamente el pecho de la joven. – Ahora con la otra mano sostenle con cuidado la cabeza.

Al chico se le escapo media carcajada cargada de llanto de felicidad, una felicidad sin límites y le deposito un beso en el cuello a su esposa.

- Es magnífico. – Hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras no podía dejar de reír y ella lo acompañaba, la cual fue menguando poco a poco al perderse en la mirada de la niña y como succionaba con ímpetu el pezón, muchas veces Fabrizio sentía sobre sus dedos, los labios de su hija.

- ¿Fabri? – Pregunto ella en un susurro.

- Dime amor. – La voz suave de ambos denotaba la paz infinita que los envolvía.

- Aunque no tengas glándulas mamarias, eres indispensable para tus hijos, ellos te necesitan tanto como a mí, tanto como yo misma te necesito, quiero que eso siempre lo tengas claro.

- Gracias amor, mi vida, mi razón de ser. – Susurro colocando la barbilla en el hombro femenino, muy cerca del cuello y le deposito suaves y tierno besos en la mejilla.

- Vamos a cambiarla, porque si no voy a quedar deforme. – Le pidió Marión repitiendo la tarea con el seno izquierdo.

Un llamado en la puerta hizo a Fabrizio ponerse alerta ya que no llevaba la camiseta, Marión comprendía su temor por lo que le paso la prenda y él dejo en manos de ella la niña, para colocarse la camiseta, un nuevo llamado.

- Papi soy yo, Joshua. – Se dejó escuchar la voz del niño al otro lado.

- Pasa campeón. – Le pidió mientras seguía sentado detrás de Marión, La puerta se abrió y lo vio entrar con un globo azul con una cinta blanca amarrada y al final una hoja enrollada, con mucho cuidado subió a la cama y se puso de rodillas al lado de su padre.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños papi! – Dijo emocionado cerrando con sus brazos el cuello de Fabrizio.

- Gracias, mi pequeño… ¿Y eso que es? – Refiriéndose al globos y el papel enrollado.

- Es tu regalo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndoselo.

Fabrizio lo tomo y desamarro la punta para sacar la hoja, la cual abrió y se quedó mirándola, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta debido a la felicidad, cosas sencillas y especiales que le llenaban la vida.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto el niño mirándolo a los ojos. – Esta es mami… este eres tú, este soy yo, esta pequeñita es Luna. – Le dijo señalando con su pequeño dedo índice las personas en su dibujo.

- Esta hermoso… - No pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, a veces se decía que su sentimentalismo no tenía limites, Marión se asomó para ver el dibujo mientras sonreía.

- Lo hice yo solito… bueno mi tío me ayudo a escribir para que no me saliera de la línea. – Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa que hacia brillar sus ojos topacio.

Fabrizio lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio un largo beso en la frente, para después sentárselo en uno de los muslos, él niño se puso a observar como la niña succionaba el pezón de su madre y empezó a acariciarle con la yema de los dedos la cabecita a través del gorro blanco, mientras que su padre le besaba a él los cabellos.

- Te quedo hermoso mi vida, que bien dibujas, cada vez lo haces mejor. – Le dijo Marión tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en la palma. - ¿Por qué no lo ponemos en un portarretrato? – Pregunto mirando a sus dos hombres.

- Tienes razón amor… Joshua pásame el que está sobre la peinadora, ya después buscaremos otro para esa fotografía. – Le pidió el joven y el niño bajo de la cama para regresar al minuto.

Fabrizio coloco el dibujo y lo puso sobre la mesa de noche amarrando el pie del portarretrato el globo, en ese momento alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Adelante. – Dijo Joshua sonriendo ya sabía de la sorpresa, Marión dejo de amamantar a la niña y la hoja de madera se abrió, mostrando a los padres de Fabrizio y hermana con su clásico pastel en colores azul cobalto y blanco, detrás de ellos se encontraba la familia en pleno.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Fabrizio! – Dijeron al unísono, mientras entraban.

Fransheska fue la primera en darle un abrazo y un beso a su hermano mientras salía de la espalda de Marión, la noche anterior se había colocado el pantalón del pijama porque suponía que algo como esto le esperaba.

La castaña después de felicitar a su hermano se sentó en la cama, enamorada de su sobrina, admirando como Marión le sacaba los gases.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Le pregunto la rubia al ver el interés de su cuñada quien asintió con emoción, por lo que se la entrego.

Fransheska se puso de pie y empezó a mecerse con su sobrina mientras le sacaba los gases, atrayendo la mirada de Albert quien le regalo una sonrisa cómplice y ambos se imaginaban ya con su pequeño.

Fabrizio recibió las felicitaciones y mejores deseos de todos los presentes, además de algunos presentes, haciendo con esto el día del joven perfecto y nunca su mente había tenido el poder para recrear una escena de su vida tan hermosa y llena de dicha.

Aun cuando Candy no esté presente George y Archie en compañía de su esposa visitaron el hogar de pony llevando regalos a los niños, algo retrasado debido a la fuerte nevada que les impidió el traslado al hermoso lugar entre las colinas completamente blancas el día de navidad, pero tampoco dejarían a los niños sin juguetes, por lo que aunque fuese a solo un día de terminar el año, se presentaron con su caravana de autos repletos con cajas de regalos, llenándose de esa energía que desbordaban los niños ante la felicidad y como esta visita le había hecho surgir nuevos sentimientos, por el pequeño Alan, le recordaba mucho a Stear, sobre todo por sus gafas, que con cuatro años ya debía llevarlas puestas y en él nació la imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo a su lado.

Esta noche de fin de año, mientras observa a Annie conversando con la tía abuela y a Keisy jugando con una de sus muñecas de trapos, ha tomado la decisión de adoptarlo, quiere que Alan sea su hijo, quiere educarlo y enseñarle algunos inventos que aún se encuentran en el sótano en la mansión en Lakewood, en la próxima misiva a su tío le anunciara su decisión, está seguro que Annie lo apoyara con la idea, Emilia Elroy tal vez no, pero ella no tiene la potestad sobre sus decisiones, ni mucho menos sobre él, puede que su función sea guiar y ejercer su poder sobre las mujeres de la familia, pero el único que puede negarse a su próxima decisión es su tío Albert y está seguro que él aprobara el que le dé un hogar digno y lleno de amor a ese niño que lo atrapo con su carisma.

- Te veo pensativo Archivald, ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto la matrona captando su atención.

- Si tía abuela estoy bien, no pasa nada. – Acoto de manera casual y en ese momento los padres de Annie hacían acto de presencia.

- Buenas noches. – Saludo el señor Britter.

El joven castaño se puso de pie y se acercó a recibir a su suegro quien le entrego una botella de vino, Archie no perdió la oportunidad para halagar la elección del hombre y saludar a su suegra que se encontraba aferrada al brazo de su esposo, siendo interrumpidos por un pequeño torbellino de ojos grises que corría hacia sus abuelos con los brazos abiertos, para que el señor Britter la cargase.

Annie, pidió permiso a la tía abuela para recibir a sus padres y la matrona se lo concedió al tiempo que se ponía de pie e igualmente se encaminaba a saludar a los invitados a la cena que organizo para fin de año, necesitaba compañía, ya que Williams y Candy se encontraban fuera del país y muchas veces se sentía sola, aunque ya ese era su estado casi natural, esta noche Sarah no la acompañaría, ella le pidió que la pasara en familia, junto a sus hijos, nietos, esposo, nuera y nuero, que no olvidara el valor familiar, aun cuando Elisa en estos momentos no mereciera tales condescendencias estaba en ella el demostrarle y enseñarle a su hija los valores y principios que debe tener una dama, una Andley, confiaba que tarde o temprano Elisa recobraría la sensatez.

Después de los saludos se dirigieron al comedor donde la velada se llevó a cabo en medio de amenas conversaciones, sobre todo la matrona felicitaba a Annie por su excelente labor como, madre y esposa, también le sugirió ampliar la familia, ante lo cual la chica de ojos grises le hizo saber educada y sutilmente que Archie y ella tenían planeado concebir un miembro más para el próximo año, era uno de los deseos en la lista.

Al terminar la recibida del nuevo año se llevaría a cabo en el gran salón dorado, el cual era amenizado por música clásica y solo esperaban los minutos para darse un abrazo y ofrecer los mejores deseos, justo después de la doce campanadas que les anunciara un nuevo año, un nuevo ciclo el cual estaba lleno de propósito para muchos.

* * *

_**Amor**_

_**¡Qué profundo es mi sueño!**_

_**¡Qué profundo y qué claro,**_

_**qué transparente es, ahora, el universo!**_

_**Si pensando en ti, siempre,**_

_**si, soñado contigo, me desvelo,**_

_**y te miro por dentro, con mis ojos,**_

_**si te miro por dentro...**_

_**veo la oscura entrada de mi vida,**_

_**tu sorda luz de fuego,**_

_**y ya no sé si a ti te estoy mirando,**_

_**o si contemplo el cielo:**_

_**el último transfondo del poniente,**_

_**sin nubes y sin velos,**_

_**más arriba de todas las estrellas,**_

_**donde está dios, despierto.**_

_**O el inicial trasfondo de la noche**_

_**donde estás tú, durmiendo.**_

_**Y yo sobre la tierra, oscurecido**_

_**por tanta luz, yo, ciego,**_

_**soñando en dios, soñando en ti, soñando**_

_**lo mucho que te quiero.**_

_**Vicente Gaos.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	231. capitulo 66 parte 3

**Capítulo 66**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Jean Paul decidió darle una oportunidad a Jules dentro de Minas Crown, la cual llevaba más de doscientos años siendo el patrimonio familiar, cuando las inicio su bisabuelo materno, su abuelo no le había cambiado el nombre, su padre tampoco había optado por hacerlo, él ni siquiera lo había pensado y les ha hecho saber a sus hijos que quiere que las minas sigan manteniendo su renombre mundial, el cual se ha labrado con trabajo duro, no en vano es una de las minas más conocidas a nivel mundial y con más sucursales en este, por lo que le dio la gerencia a su hijo menor y así él tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, las dos primeras semanas del año estuvo con él mostrándole todos los movimientos de esta y la tercera realizo la reunión donde comunico que Jules Leblanc, pasaría a ser el nuevo gerente general de la cede principal.

Jules acepto la propuesta de su padre después de horas de conversación, no quería una responsabilidad tan grande y lo que menos quería era defraudar a su progenitor, aun cuando se sabía en total capacidad de gerencia, pero siempre existían ciertos miedos, no miedo a poder llevar el peso sobre sus hombros, sino el decepcionar a Jean Paul más de lo que ya lo había hecho, este confiaba en él, lo vio trabajar en esas dos semanas que lo hicieron juntos, donde Jules le dio nuevas ideas a su padre y a este le parecieron muy oportunas, desde ese momento él le había dicho que apenas tomara el mando no le quedaría tiempo ni para pensar, esas fueron las palabras claves para que aceptara tal compromiso, pues si no le quedaba tiempo para pensar era justo lo que necesitaba.

Era su segunda semana de trabajo en horario completo, desde las siete de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, su padre tenía una semana en Suiza disfrutando de un descanso más que merecido y tal como él le había dicho en la oficina no le quedaba tiempo para pensar, tenía razón ya que el primer mes del año casi finalizaba y él apenas si lo había notado ya que se la pasaba todo el día activo, muchas veces le tocaba almorzar en el salón de conferencias, los náuseas y los inminentes vómitos, desaparecieron pero dejaron a su rastro su estómago débil, la acidez lo atacaba ante cualquier alimento y estas lo torturan día y noche, además que debido a la época y aunque es primera vez presentaba congestión nasal, casi todo el tiempo.

La hora de salida era a las seis, pero siempre permanecía hasta las siete adelantando algo de trabajo del día siguiente y después de eso conducía por las calles sin rumbo fijo hasta altas horas de la noche, aun sabiendo que debía levantarse temprano, esto lo hacía como para tratar de huir de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban en la soledad de su habitación, había decidió darle una pausa a su vida sentimental, había guardado en la caja de seguridad los cuadernos de dibujos, para no admirarla a cada minuto porque hacerlo le dolía demasiado ya habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que probo sus labios, ese sabor que aún permanecía ahí, atormentándolo con ansiar más, necesitaba menguar en su alma ese amor, porque lo estaba matando de a poco, los te amo en las mañana los estaba callando, porque estos venían acompañado con lágrimas y necesitaba dejar de lado tanta melancolía, había prometido esperarla, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba no podía seguir suicidándose a cuenta gotas, ese que le deja el corazón en carne viva y que apenas está tratando de unir los pedazos en los cuales se encontraba su alma, necesitaba dar lo mejor de él para ver una sonrisa frente al espejo, esas que sus hermanas le pedían de vez en cuando y le tocaba fingir, tenía que fortalecer sus pasos para proseguir, para salir del hueco donde se encontraba y de a poco se había dado cuenta que esta rutina de conducir sin rumbo fijo, solo lograba traerla con más fuerza, al menos en su casa a esta hora estaría conversando mientras cenaba con sus hermanas y si contaba con suerte puede que Jean Pierre también se encuentre y no esté en casa de algún compañero del parlamento jugando al póker.

Por lo que le dio un destino a su recorrido, decidió ir hoy temprano a su casa, estaba cansado de evadir, estas huidas que no lo llevan a ningún lado. Entraba a las inmediaciones de la mansión captando desde la entrada un auto desconocido, acelero porque no vio el auto de Jean Pierre y sabía que sus hermanas estaban solas, aunque estuviese la servidumbre no era lo mismo, casi al llegar, su mirada inmediatamente se fijó en una de sus hermanas casi besándose con un joven, por lo que pisó el acelerador a fondo y estaciono bruscamente frente a estos, logrando que los chicos se sobresaltaran al saberse descubiertos, apago y quito las llaves del auto, bajo tirando la puerta haciendo que los jóvenes se llenaran de nervios ante el estruendo causado por Jules quien incineraba al chico con la mirada.

- Johanne entra a la casa inmediatamente. – Le hizo saber con voz dura.

- Ju… Jules. – Balbuceaba la chica.

Él la miro fugazmente, pero fue suficiente para que esta se percatara de la molestia de su hermano.

- ¡Y tú te largas! - Señalando la calle con la mano en la cual se agitaban las llaves del auto mientras el joven tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirar a la cara al hombre quien lo observaba visiblemente molesto.

- Jules… - Intentaba decir algo su hermana, pero este la detuvo.

- No te veo dentro Johanne. – Le advirtió clavando la mirada en el rostro avergonzado de la chica, pero al ver que su hermano estaba siendo realmente posesivo, le mantuvo la mirada molestándose con él, quien al verla aun ahí. – Johanne no quiero contar dos. – Con la voz mucho más tosca, ella solo se volvió y entro con ganas de llorar ante la rabia.

- Señor solo somos amigos. – Susurro el chico algo nervioso al verse solo con ese hombre de casi dos metros.

- ¿Amigos?... ¡Me crees imbécil! – Acercándose más al chico quien espabilo varias veces. – Se perfectamente el tipo de amistad que quieres con mi hermana… ¿Sabes qué? mejor lárgate… lárgate antes de que… - No tuvo que terminar de hablar pues el joven de unos veinte años subía a su auto y se marchaba, Jules al verlo atravesar los portones decidió entrar, sin aun controlar la rabia que le causo ver a su hermana en semejante situación bochornosa, cerró la puerta principal en un azote y se encamino hacia la sala encontrándose a Johanna es está leyendo.

- ¿Donde esta Jean Pierre? – Pregunto evidenciando en su voz su estado de ánimo.

- Esta en una reunión, llamo y dijo que llegaría tarde. – Respondió la chica sin desviar la mirada de su lectura, pues sabía que su hermana había hecho molestar a Jules.

- Él está en una reunión y ustedes aprovechan para hacer de las suyas.- Dijo lanzando las llaves del auto sobre una de las mesas.

- Yo no he hecho nada. – Acoto levantando la mirada por unos segundos y clavándola en su hermano, para seguidamente regresarla a las líneas, pues sabía que Jules estaba descargando la molestia que agarro con Johanne sobre ella.

Jules se percató de que fue muy duro con Johanna, no debió hablarle de esa manera, por lo que se acercó hasta ella y tomo asiento al lado, paso el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia él dejándola descansar sobre su pecho y le deposito un beso en los cabellos.

- Lo siento, sé que eres diferente a Johanne, no parecen gemelas. – Le dijo con voz tranquila, en ese momento le ataco la curiosidad. - ¿Qué lees? – Le pregunto observando el libro abierto sobre las piernas de su hermana.

- Pamela, de Richardson. – Respondió con una brillante sonrisa por lo que Jules levanto la ceja izquierda a manera de sarcasmo. – Ya se Jules que ustedes lo hombres no ven el amor de la misma manera y… - Hablaba sabiendo que su hermano nunca entendería los sentimientos de una mujer.

- ¿Estas enamorada? – Inquirió sonriente y alejándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos sin dejarla continuar.

- Y aunque no estoy enamorada. – Prosiguió con lo que iba a decirle antes de que él la interrumpiera. – Si pienso hacerlo algún día… solo espero que no me pase lo mismo que Anne. – Dijo refiriéndose a su hermana.

- ¿Y qué le paso a Anne? – Pregunto Jules en un susurro.

- Que… ¿Sabes por qué es tan acida? – Indago mirándolo a los ojos, el joven solo negó en silencio. – Un chico en el colegio… un español, la enamoro y fueron novios por un mes, después él ya tenía otra chica aun estando con ella, le mintió pero Anne lo descubrió, por lo que terminaron, después de eso decidió no tomar a nadie enserio, solo "amigos" como ella dice he intentado decírselo a papá pero…

- ¡Johanna! – El grito de Johanne retumbo en la mansión desde lo alto de las escaleras, en ese momento Jules y la gemela se sobresaltaron y se volvieron a mirarla. - Eres una bruja chismosa. – le dijo mezcla ira, vergüenza y emprendió una carrera al tercer piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

- Tú no te preocupes. – Le hizo saber Jules poniéndose de pie al ver que su hermana se había asustado y que tenía las lágrimas a punto de derramar por lo que se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, se puso de pie y se encamino al cuarto de Johanne, a mitad de las escaleras se volvió y le pregunto. - ¿Ya Brandon se está portando como un perro porque se enteró que Pamela no es más que una criada? – Mostrándose interesado, para que viera que tomaba el tema enserio.

- Si, pero creo que es lógico, ya que está dolido por el engaño. – Respondió ella asombrada al saber que su hermano también había leído el libro de amor, drama y aventura.

- ¿Ves? Ustedes mismas tienen la culpa porque nos justifican. – Dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

- Cuando se ama, se puede perdonar cualquier cosa Jules… por cierto ya casi no tengo libros. – Le hizo saber agitando el ejemplar.

- Mañana te comprare algunos. – Le hizo saber él. – Para que te los lleves a clases.

- Si pero no de esos que tu lees sino me expulsaran del San Pablo. – Le dijo sonriéndole.

- Tampoco quiero que lo hagas, ni de broma vas a leer a Sade… ¿Entendido? – Le pregunto señalándola.

- Tranquilo no es de mi gusto, no es lectura para señoritas, no tocare tus libros. – Le aclaro para tranquilizarlo.

Él le regalo una gran sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la alcoba de la gemela, al estar frente a esta dejo libre un suspiro y llamo a la puerta con suaves golpes de sus nudillos.

– Johanne abre la puerta.- Pidió pero al ver que no recibía respuesta, volvió a tocar.

- ¡Vete Jules, no molestes! – Le grito la chica con voz ronca dejándole saber que estaba llorando.

- No quiero molestarte, solo quiero hablar contigo. – Le hizo saber.

- Pero yo no, no me da la gana. – Respondió sin siquiera pensar en abrir y limpiándose una nueva lagrimas que corría por su mejilla.

- Y si yo quiero hablar ¿Cómo hacemos en ese caso? Y antes que me digas que lo haga con Johanna no puedo ella está leyendo. – Insistiendo de la mejor manera para poder conversar con su hermana, mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos la puerta.

- Ve entonces a la catedral y te confiesas o búscate un sicólogo pero yo no estoy de ánimos para escucharte. – Le dijo en voz alta molestándose aún más ante el sonido molesto de los dedos de Jules en la hoja de madera.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante las altanerías de su hermana y le hizo recordar a Elisa, por lo que un nudo se le hizo nuevamente en la garganta, pero lo paso rápidamente.

- Bueno en vista de que no quieres abrirme y yo quiero entrar reventare la cerradura, sabes que solo bastara un empujón y cederá. – Le advirtió. – Solo contare hasta tres para darte tiempo de que abras… uno…. Dos. – Estaba por contar tres y más que decidido a violentar la puerta, cuando su hermana abrió dedicándole una de esas miradas altivas, pero sus ojos al igual que su nariz se encontraban rojos evidenciando su llanto. Ella se volvió de espaldas y se encamino a su cama en la cual se sentó con evidente fastidio, Jules la siguió y tomo asiento también en el lecho frente a Johanne quien no lo miraba, pero él decidió igualmente dar inicio a la conversación.

- Johanne, no quiero parecer un viejo dándote un sermón, solo trato de protegerte… - Al ver que ella no lo miraba decidió ir directamente al grano pero tratando de ser comprensivo. – ¿Sabes que lo que estabas haciendo hace un momento no es para nada decoroso? – Le pregunto con voz suave tratando de buscar la mirada de la chica.

- Por favor Jules no me vengas con clases de moral que tú menos que nadie debe hacerlo. – Le respondió hoscamente y encarándolo.

- Esta bien, no soy el más idóneo para hacerlo, pero soy hombre y poco importa mi honra. - Le hizo saber sin caer en el juego de altanerías de su hermana.

- ¿Ahora quieres proteger mi honra? – pregunto con sarcasmo. – Vamos hermano, no conmigo. – Dejando libre media carcajada de burla. – Si tanto quieres dártelas de correcto, ten tu propia hija y le aconsejas a ella, pero no conmigo, te ves patético.

- Lo hago por tu bien. – Sabía que estaba dolida por todo lo que paso con el chico que voto de la casa y también con el español desgraciado que jugo con ella. – Solo trato de ayudar y disculpa si me veo patético actuando de esta manera pero no tengo hijos y me gustaría pero… - Hablaba cuando ella intercedió sin dejarlo continuar.

- Pero la mujer del padrino de Pierre no podía porque los descubrían… - Las palabras de la chicas fueron cortadas de tajo a causa de una bofetada que cruzo su mejilla, quedando muda ante el ardor y ver como Jules la admiraba y las lágrimas nadaban en el verde gris, en ese momento ella se lanzó y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano, sabía que lo había herido. – Lo siento… lo siento Jules.

- Precisamente por eso nunca dejo de cuidarse. – Le hizo saber con voz ronca y las lágrimas se derramaron le dolió en demasía que precisamente haya sido su propia hermana quien lo lastimara de esa manera, sin embargo se aferró a ella abrazándola fuertemente. – Y si, no tengo moral para decirte como debes comportarte… pero si vas a arriesgarte, si vas a comportarte de esa manera, hazlo con alguien que realmente valga la pena, Johanne soy hombre y tuve muchas amigas de las cuales ni siquiera el nombre supe, ese chico que estaba esta noche contigo quiere que seas de esa clase de amigas, ahora en cuanto al malnacido español déjame decirte que no todos somos iguales y no es así, no juegues porque puede ser peligroso, no sabes si entre esos chicos a los que no decides darle importancia este ese que verdaderamente te valore y le hagas daño… porque no tendrás otra oportunidad… en lo que si somos iguales todos los hombres es que actuamos por instinto… y donde encontramos la oportunidad más fácil ahí estamos, pero una o dos noches cuando mucho, date tiempo para conocer antes de entregar tus sentimientos, un secreto… - Alejándola y mirándola a los ojos. – Entre más difíciles, más nos gustan, mas no obsesionan y nos vuelven locos… hasta terminamos perdidamente enamorados. – Ella le mostro media sonrisa y asintiendo en silencio, mientras que él rozaba con su pulgar la mejilla lastimada. – Disculpa… juro nunca más lastimarte… - Acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente, después se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

- Es la mujer con la mayor de las suertes. – Hablo Johanne deteniéndolo en el umbral, él se volvió a mirarla y sentía el nudo subir y bajar en la garganta. – Porque no solo tiene un hombre sumamente alto para representarla, sino que también es demasiado apuesto y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano sino porque es verdad, además de estar perdidamente enamorado, sería un excelente padre… gracias por tus consejos Jules. – Le hizo saber con media sonrisa.

- Gracias por tener tan alto concepto de tu hermano. – Correspondiendo de la misma manera. – Baja en media hora para cenar. – Acoto y cerró la puerta, para encaminarse a su habitación, darse una ducha y dejar libre bajo el agua la marea de sentimientos que lo estaban ahogando.

Después de varios días el cielo gris y la espesa neblina que caracterizan al invierno toscano, cedieron ante un hermoso y cálido sol, que llego iluminando cada rincón del hermoso paisaje que rodeaba la mansión de la familia Di Carlo. La estancia de los invitados se había prologado más de lo previsto, debido a las fuertes tormentas que habían cubiertos las vías de trenes impidiendo que estos se desplazaran sin correr un sin número de riesgos, además que los viajes que normalmente duraban doce horas, en estas temporadas podían tardan hasta veinte en llegar a sus destinos, en vista de ello, la familia Grandchester y los esposo Andley se habían visto obligados a retrasar sus planes de volver a Londres, afortunadamente habían planificado sus agendas muy bien, previniendo que algo así pudiera ocurrir, sobre todo el duque, quien había indicado que no se reincorporaría al parlamento hasta mediados de febrero, mientras que Albert había logrado conseguir cambiar la fecha de sus boletos para finales del mes de enero, gracias a la intervención del suegro de Candy, quien era uno de los principales miembros de la junta directiva del puerto y con acciones en una de las líneas navieras que prestaban sus servicios en el mismo.

Los jóvenes condes de Wallingford habían decidido después de mucho analizarlo, viajar junto a sus hermanos de regreso a América; luego de una reunión con los padres del chico y con los esposos Di Carlo habían llegado a cierto acuerdo, el viaje solo se haría si Luciano aseguraba que este no afectaría el embarazo de la rubia, aunque todavía faltaba para la fecha de su alumbramiento, que estaba previsto para mediado del mes de marzo, Terry no se quiso arriesgar y le pidió a su tío una evaluación exhaustiva de Candy y el bebé, no quería que ellos corrieran el más mínimo peligro, se había prometido ceder a la petición de su esposa, pero solo si todo estaba en perfecto estado y ella acepto de buena gana, no podía ni quería negarse.

De esa manera los días pasaron en la mansión Di Carlo, ya habían llegado a finales de enero, precisamente a un veintiocho, sin embargo nadie pareció notar que esa fecha era especial, al menos para un joven de cabello castaño y ojos zafiros, únicamente su esposa que lo había despertado esa mañana, con una lluvia de besos que baño todo su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras la veía degustar la tarta de manzana que le había casi obligado a buscar por toda Florencia, porque tenía unos antojos incontrolables de esta, así era como se encontraban en un cálido y hermoso café de la ciudad, disfrutando de esta linda mañana con un sol radiante, que al parecer había decidido salir para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños; sus pensamientos volaron a su despertar y el regalo que Candy le había entregado.

Terry se movía ligeramente a cada beso que Candy dejaba caer en su pecho, estaba en medio de ese estado entre el sueño y la realidad, mientras su piel se hacía más cálida a cada minuto que pasaba y se erizaba cuando los labios de la rubia se abrían para dejar que su lengua rozase con suavidad algún lugar en especial que le marcaba el camino para que regresase del mundo de los sueños. La chica mostraba una sonrisa más amplia cada vez que él dejaba libre un suspiro o un gemido, incluso cuando lo vio regalarle esa sonrisa de medio lado tan sensual y maravillosa que hacía que un deseo profundo e intenso se despertara dentro de ella, convirtiendo la sangre en sus venas en ríos de lava, caliente y espesa, los sentidos comenzaban a nublársele y lo único que quería era complacerlo, brindarle placer, hacerlo tocar las estrellas como él lo hacía con ella.

Él la sintió moverse bajo las sabanas, tomando el rumbo hacia el sur de su cuerpo, su tibio aliento descendió por su pecho, posándose en su abdomen para calentarlo unos segundos, mientras con un movimiento lento, casi imperceptible, deslizaba las puntas de sus dedos por su pecho, el toque era leve, pero lo estaba trayendo de nuevo al mundo real, despertando su cuerpo con contundencia, con ese poder que solo ella poseía para reducirlo a un ser ansioso y jadeante, que rogaba por recibir todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle y dejarle tomar todo lo que él poseía para ella, sin límites, sin condiciones. Llevo una mano muy lentamente por debajo de la sabana para buscar la cabellera rizada de Candy y enredar los dedos en esta, sabía perfectamente lo que ella planeaba hacer, había aprendido a descubrir sus caricias, sus juegos y sus deseos, justo ahora ella deseaba llevarlo al cielo, hacerlo tocar las nubes y girar entre estas hasta caer rendido.

- Candy… amor… - Susurro él para hacerle saber que estaba despierto, mientras el acariciaba la nuca con suavidad y dejaba libre un gemido, cuando ella deposito un beso largo y profundo en uno de los lados de la uve que se le formaba en el vientre, como antesala a su miembro que iba adoptando la fortaleza de las columnas de un palacio.

- No digas nada… quiero darte un regalo de cumpleaños especial… relájate mi amor – Le pidió en un susurro, mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizar el pantalón del pijama.

- Espera… pecosa… alguien puede venir, recuerda la tradición de los Di Carlo de sorprendernos con pasteles de cumpleaños en la habitación – Menciono con la respiración agitada y su voz mostraba la congoja por estar casi seguro que algo así sucedería, quitándole la posibilidad que su pecosa le demostrara lo diestra que se había vuelto para este tipos de besos y caricias.

- No creo que lo hagan mi amor… nadie me comento algo acerca de una sorpresa… y se supone que debo ser yo quien te distraiga – Esbozo manteniéndose bajo la sabana, mientras hacía un camino de besos desde el ombligo hasta la parte más sensible de la anatomía de su esposo.

- Candice Grandchester… no quiero interrupciones, ni momentos bochornosos… - Decía el castaño.

- ¿Acaso no quiere que continúe esposo mío? – Pregunto asomando la cabeza y levantando una ceja, mientras su mano se deslizaba con suavidad y lentitud por la hombría del chico.

- ¡Mujer me vas a volver loco! – Exclamo después de liberar un jadeo, la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia se ensancho y sus preciosas esmeraldas destellaron con un brillo intenso, él tomó aire para hablar una vez más – Asegúrate que la puerta este bien cerrada, pásale llave y regresa aquí de inmediato, te demostrare lo que he aprendido en estos diez años que han transcurrido desde que nos conocimos pecosa – Agrego con una sonrisa cargada de picardía y sensualidad.

Ella dejo libre una carcajada y se incorporó tan rápido como su estado le permitía, camino hasta la puerta y giro la llave dos veces, dejándolo en la cerradura para que no hubiese manera de que abrieran por fuera, regreso hasta la cama y en un acto espontaneo se despojó del camisón de algodón que llevaba y lo lanzo a un rincón de la habitación, su cabello cayo en cascada sobre sus hombros y pecho, aun con siete meses de gestación se veía tan hermosa y sensual que Terry exclamo con admiración al ver a su esposa desnuda como Eva, sus ojos la recorrieron con avidez al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco para disfrutar de su imagen con total libertad. Él le extendió una mano y ella la recibió con una sonrisa mientras se subía con cuidado a la cama, Terry esperaba que se tendiera a su lado, pero ella no desistiría de lo que tenía planeado, así que le coloco una mano en el pecho al chico para hacerlo recostarse, mientras ocupaba la posición que tenía minutos atrás. Terry no pudo contener los deseos de ver a su esposa darle placer y lanzo las sabanas a un lado para dejarla al descubierto.

- Los regalos deben ser despojados del papel para poder admirarlos y deleitarnos con ellos – Indicó al ver que ella lo miraba sorprendida.

- Mi objetivo el día de hoy es complacerlo conde… todos mis anhelos se concentran en adorar y amar tu maravilloso cuerpo Terry, que te sientas mío y me sientas tuya, en cada poro de piel, en tu corazón y tu alma… hoy quiero agradecer por tenerte, por el milagro de tu nacimiento, por todo lo que me has brindado… estoy tan feliz de compartir este día contigo mi amor… quiero que tengas el mejor cumpleaños que hayas imaginado nunca – Susurro mientras besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo del chico, quien se estremecía y jadeaba ante los avances de su esposa.

Pasaron casi toda la mañana en su habitación amándose, envueltos en besos y caricias, incorporando nuevas posiciones a su ritual de amor, esas que se permitiesen acoplarse con comodidad, ya que el vientre de Candy impedía que realizaran todas las que desean o habían usado en sus primeros encuentros, sin embargo el placer no disminuyo un solo instante, el cuerpo de él se volvió el templo de adoración de ella, tal y como le había dicho, sus labios se pasearon por este con devoción, lentitud, pasión, amor y deseo. Ciertamente él sentía que este había sido el mejor despertar de cumpleaños que hubiese tenido nunca, no solo porque disfrutaba de todo lo que Candy le estaba entregando, sino porque su vida fuera de esta burbuja que ahora lo envolvía a ambos era perfecta, tenía una familia que lo amaba y lo aceptaba tal como era, amigos sinceros que le brindaba su apoyo incondicional y lo mejor de todo tenía la libertad para poder hacer lo que su corazón anhelaba, quizás aún debía atender algunas cosas pendientes… solucionar o superar tensiones ocultas en lo más profundo de su alma, pero fuera de todo ello, podía asegurar que no existía sobre la tierra un hombre más feliz que él y eso lo confirmo cuando sintió los estragos del poderoso orgasmo que lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos aferrado a las caderas de su preciosa esposa y cuando esta cayo rendida sobre él haciéndole sentir no solo su peso, sino también el del pequeño que llevaba en el vientre, la hizo rodar para que estuviese cómoda y recuperara la respiración, mientras la besaba dándole gracias por ser suya. La voz de Candy lo regreso de sus pensamientos, volviendo estos no una fantasía sino una realidad, pues ella estaba allí junto a él, con ese hermoso vientre que le declaraba que un ser, sangre y piel de los dos, crecía cada día a la espera de poder ver la luz y llenarles la vida le felicidad. Dejo ver una sonrisa y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿En serio harás que me coma toda esta tarta yo sola? - Inquirió ella mirándolo con ojos los ojos muy abiertos y después hizo un puchero al ver que Terry hacia la sonrisa más amplia.

- Bueno pecosa, yo solo quiero complacer todos tus antojos… ¿Se te olvida acaso que me hiciste salir de la casa prácticamente a empujones porque no podías ni respirar si no probabas un pedazo de tarta de manzana? – Pregunto mirándola con diversión.

- No, no se me olvida… pero podrías al menos compartir este antojo conmigo, así como haces con todos los demás, si no terminare tan gorda como un elefante – Menciono cortando un trozo y llevándola hasta la boca del castaño, él la abrió y devoro el postre con gusto.

- Esta deliciosa, tenemos suerte de haberla encontrado, por lo general lo italianos son muy territoriales con sus cocinas y aceptar a una chef americana no es nada sencillo, ahora entiendo porque lo hicieron, es una excelente repostera – Señalo el chico con una sonrisa y recibió un poco más que Candy le ofrecía.

- Si, lo es… además de muy linda, vi cómo te observaba y su mirada se iluminaba cuando le pediste la tarta, seguramente no muchas personas llegan diciéndole que es de vida o muerte conseguir una y menos un hombre tan guapo como tú – Indico la rubia y miro hacia el otro lado del local desde donde la mujer los observaba.

- ¿Estas celosa de esa mujer Candy? – Pregunto con media sonrisa que mostraba el asombro y la diversión al ver como las mejillas de su esposa se encendía con un hermoso tono carmín.

- ¡No! Eso es absurdo… solo he dicho que te miro… bueno, no hace falta que emule su actitud, fue demasiado evidente como para que no te dieras cuenta – Contesto cortando otro trozo de tarta, pero solo jugo con este en el plato.

- Ciertamente es absurdo si tomamos en cuenta que esa mujer puede llevarme unos diez años, que solo fue amable y sobre todo que yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para mí adorada esposa, que no existe una mujer más hermosa, ni más deseable en este mundo… en el universo entero para mí que una traviesa pecosa que robo mi corazón y mi alma – Comento acercándose a su esposa para darle un suave beso en los labios, y acariciarle la mejilla.

- Y yo no deseo que tengas ojos para ninguna otra mujer… pero con esta apariencia de globo que tengo… - Él la interrumpió, colocándole un dedo debajo de la barbilla.

- Pues esta apariencia de globo como dices y que a mí me resulta encantadora, es lo que mantiene a raya cualquier esperanza que alguna mujer pueda hacerse conmigo, así como el brillo que se nota en mi mirada cada vez que te veo, te seré sincero… pude notar la actitud de la chef cuando el dueño me la presento, quizás le causo… ¿Qué sé yo? Desconcierto verme suplicarle por una tarta de manzana, pero cuanto le dije que era para mi amada esposa quien tenía una voraces antojos de esta y yo deseaba complacerla, su actitud cambio, te busco con la mirada cuando mencione donde estabas y de inmediato toda esperanza se derrumbó, me dedico una sonrisa amable y nada más – Menciono con naturalidad mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Pues parece que no todas se derrumbaron, justo ahora tiene su mirada clavada en ti de nuevo – Acoto en un tono que no pudo ocultar la molestia.

- Quizás solo desea comprobar que la tarta fue de tu agrado o ver algo que es tan poco habitual en la mayoría de las parejas, sabes que muy pocas se demuestran amor en público Candy, la mayoría porque cree que un hombre no debe dejar ver la devoción que tiene por su mujer o en el caso de ellas porque creen que es indecoroso besar a su esposo en público, en algunos porque no existe amor entre ellos… pero ninguno de esos es nuestro caso, yo no me siento avergonzado por expresarte lo que siento y lo que me inspiras, tú no eres una chica convencional que se limite por nadie y lo mejor de todo, ambos nos amamos profundamente… quizás para muchos esto sea un verdadero espectáculo, pero para nosotros es lo más natural del mundo – Explico con ternura.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que ella solo nos está observando porque anhela tener algo como lo nuestro… y no precisamente tiene que ser contigo? – Inquirió y él asintió con una sonrisa, ella dejo libre un suspiro – En ese caso… espero que sea así, porque tú eres mío… que busque a otro con el cual soñar, ya estas ocupado y lo estarás por el resto de nuestras vidas ¿Entendido Terruce Grandchester? – Pregunto con una mirada seria.

- Perfectamente condesa, no existe nada que desee más en este mundo que complacerla, en todos los aspectos y cada día de mi vida, no habrá nada que me separe de ti Candy, nada mi amor… incluso si tengo que seguirte al fin del mundo lo hare – Respondió con una sonrisa y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para darle un suave beso en los labios, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares y le susurraba a momentos que la amada y la adoraba.

Después de unos minutos había devorado media tarta entre los dos, Candy miro el reloj ubicado en una de las paredes del local y le sugirió a Terry que regresasen a la casa, debían descansar pues al día siguiente saldría hacia Londres y de allí los esperaba un largo viaje hasta América. Cuando se acercaron al mostrador a cancelar y agradecer a la chef por el exquisito postre, la morena que en realidad no tendría más de treinta años y era muy hermosa, le dedico una sonrisa a Candy, le pregunto por el embarazo y le dijo que al contrario de sus antojos, cuando ella estuvo embarazada de su hija deliraba por los dulces italianos, eso sorprendió a la muchacha pues no pensaba que la mujer tuviese una familia, se había apresurado a juzgarla y eso la hizo sentir mal, Terry lo noto y solo le acaricio el dorso de la mano, regalándole una sonrisa para aliviar la pena en ella.

Terminaron por despedirse y retomaron su camino hacia la casa de los Di Carlo, el cielo lucia despejado y el sol en lo alto les indicaba que esta noche no tendrían nevada, desde hacía varias días habían dejado de caer y eso los favorecía pues las líneas ferroviarias se descongestionaban. Cuando llegaron a la casa todo se hallaba en un inusual silencio, solo la nonna que se había acercado para abrirles la puerta, ni siquiera los padres del chico estaban por alguna parte, él quiso subir para que Candy descansase unos minutos, pero ella le pidió que lo hicieran en la terraza, deseaba seguir aprovechando la calidez de los rayos del sol.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Terry! – Fue el coro que los recibió en cuanto abrieron las puertas que llevaban a estas, y su figura se asomó a la misma.

Él se sorprendió verdaderamente, había pensado que todos lo habían olvidado, puesto que sus padres no habían celebrado nunca uno de sus cumpleaños y los Di Carlo siempre lo hicieron con el de Fabrizio, que había pasado exactamente un mes atrás. Su mirada se paseó por el lugar, había una mesa con una gran cantidad de dulces y bocadillos, cajas de regalos, incluso habían colocado unos cuantos adornos en las vigas de l tragaluz que rodeaba estructura y se desplegaba en invierno para proteger al lugar del frio.

- Feliz cumpleaños amor – Le susurro Candy llena de emoción al ver como lo habían sorprendido realmente, después de todo no resulto ser tan mala actriz pues le había ocultado esta sorpresa a su esposo a cabalidad.

- Gracias… gracias a todos – Fue lo único que logro esbozar el castaño, nadie le había hecho una celebración con esta antes, al menos no siendo él mismo, se volvió para mirar a su esposa - ¿Tú sabias algo de esto? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Sabia todo… pero queríamos sorprenderte, no nos habíamos olvidado mi vida, jamás lo haríamos, llevamos días planeando la mejor manera de sorprenderte y surgió esta idea, que no sospechases nada – Contesto con una amplia sonrisa y lo abrazo con fuerza - ¿Estas feliz? – Lo interrogo.

- Creo que no es necesario que responda a eso Candy, es evidente, gracias pecosa… es mucho más de lo que esperaba, como todo lo que tú me das – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, la beso y después se volvió para mirar a su madre quien se acercaba a felicitarlo.

De esta manera uno a uno fueron llegando hasta el chico para expresarle sus buenos deseos, con abrazos y besos las damas de la familia le hicieron saber lo felices que estaban de estar junto a él ese día, incluso Marion quien siempre se había mostrado cautelosa con el joven, ese día lo abrazo con emoción y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla, para después acercarle a Luna, la más pequeña pero quien también deseaba felicitar a su tío. Los hombres emularon la actitud de las damas, demostrándose su cariño sincero e incondicional al joven, dedicándole sus mejores deseos y como siempre las bromas de Fabrizio no se hicieron esperar, era increíble como habían llegado a compenetrarse ese par, ahora parecían más que primos hermanos, para la felicidad de los suyos.

- Terruce hoy tendrás la fortuna de probar la especial del chef de la casa… vaya que tienes suerte, no todo el mundo puede tener para su cumpleaños un pastel de alguien tan reconocido como tu primo… aunque… bueno, debo confesar que tuve que luchar a brazo partido por hacerlo, ya que ni la nonna, ni la tía Eleonor, la señora… Margot o mi madre querían ceder el mando de la cocina, todas querían elaborarlo, lo que puso celoso a algunos… hablo de mi padre y el tío Richard – Susurro estas palabras últimas palabras pero sabía que todo el mundo lo estaba escuchando, eso provocó las risas de las damas y que los caballeros fruncieran el ceño.

- A decir verdad, incluso Fabrizio se mostró celoso un par de veces – Menciono Fransheska riendo.

- Solo por la cocina, nada tenía que ver la excesiva atención que le estaban colocando a Terry por su cumpleaños – Se defendió pero en lugar de librarse de confusiones, delato sus celos, al ver las sonrisas en los presentes, se apresuró a aclararlo – Bueno yo siempre actué de manera profesional – Se irguió para luego señalar su creación.

- Papi se te olvido mencionarme – Le hizo saber Joshua cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Es verdad! Perdona hijo… bueno nuestra creación, también conté con el mejor ayudante de cocina que se pueda tener – Menciono señalando a su hijo.

- Solo trabajaron unos pocos meses en el Camponnechi… y ya se creen unos expertos, el ego de padre e hijo no tiene límites – Susurro Manuelle con una sonrisa y su esposa le dio un beso en la mejilla, mostrando una también.

Todos rieron ante la acotación del teniente, incluso los dos aludidos, instaron a Terry a acercarse al pastel y con emoción comenzaron a entonar el cumpleaños, él tenía su mano entrelazada a la de Candy y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar que el nudo de lágrimas que se había formado en su garganta se desatase, desbordando sus ojos, respiro profundamente cuando la canción casi finalizaba y miro a cada uno de los que compartían con él.

- Pide un deseo – Le susurro la rubia al oído, con la voz ronca por la emoción que también la embargaba a ella, perdiéndose en la mirada zafiro.

- Mejor daré las gracias… por todo esto, por cada uno de ellos, por ti y por mi hijo – Menciono y su voz era un murmullo, le dedico una sonrisa y se incluso para soplar con fuerza las velas.

Una lluvia de aplausos se dejó escuchar en el lugar y de nuevo las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, muchas de las personas presentes rebasadas por la emoción lloraban cuando se amarraron a él en un abrazo, sobre todo sus padres, pues incluso el impasible y siempre centrado Richard Grandchester dejo libre un par de lágrimas cuando le dijo a su hijo que había sido lo más grande que Dios le había dado y que jamás tendría como pagarle por haberle dado la oportunidad de demostrárselo, pero este no era un día para viejos dolores ni lamentos, así que hicieron el pacto de dejar el pasado en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo. La reunión duró varias horas, donde compartieron entre risas, bailes y mucha felicidad, marcando para Terry este día como uno de los mejores que había tenido en su vida, el cual rogaba repetir muchas veces más.

Perderse en la mirada de su hija, de su hermosa Luna casi dos meses de nacida no tenía ningún precio, no existía diamante, ni fortuna que pagarán esta felicidad y ternura que lo embargaba, mientras ella lo miraba y a segundos le sonreía ante los cientos de gestos que él le hacía para hacerse notar, sentía los ojos pesados y mucho sueño, pero ya después dispondría de tiempo para dormir, para descansar por el momento no quiere perderse un solo segundo a lado de la niña, era la muñeca más hermosa que pudiese existir sobre la tierra. La tenia acostada sobre sus mulos mientras jugaba con las manos de la niña, se las besaba y se embriagaba con su maravilloso olor, cuando sintió algo tibio sobre sus muslos.

- Otra vez Luna… no, ya es tercera vez que te me haces pipi encima… bueno ahora aprovechare para bañarte, mientras tu madre se desocupa. – Le hablaba alzándola y el olor de que no solo se había orinado llego hasta él, por lo que el joven arrugo la nariz, se levantó de la cama y la alejo de su cuerpo, encaminándose al baño, llego al baño y la acostó junto al lava mano a un lado estaba la bañera con agua tibia, que había dejado Marión.

- ¡Papi! – Irrumpió la voz de Joshua en la habitación.

- ¡Estoy en el baño! – Le hizo saber al niño.

Joshua al minuto apareció bajo el umbral dando brincos, ante la mirada atónita de su padre, que no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Me veo bien? – Pregunto frotándose con ambas manos el cabello y se encontraba sin franela.

- ¿Que te ha pasado Joshua? – Pregunto sin salir del asombro.

- Mi abuela me ha cortado el cabello… ¿No te gusta? – Pregunto haciendo un puchero ante la mirada de desconcierto de su padre.

- Es que te ves diferente, estaba acostumbrado a verte con el cabello largo… que casi te tapara los ojos. – Dijo con cierto aire de tristeza, pero al ver el rostro de su pequeño decidió dejarlo de lado. – Pensé que Eclipse te había agarrado a mordiscos. – Dijo y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- No es que ya no te gusta nada de lo que yo hago, ahora todo el día estas con Luna… - Dijo con voz ronca dándose media vuelta. – Mejor se hubiese quedado en la barriga de mami. – La voz vibraba anta las lágrimas y se encaminaba.

Fabrizio acomodo unas toalla enrolladas alrededor de Luna, para evitar que la pequeña se moviera, aunque estaba seguro que no lo haría apenas si tenía posibilidad, dio dos largas zancadas y lo agarro por detrás cargándolo, llenando con esto más de sentimiento a su niño que lloraba.

- Joshua, campeón no digas eso. – Le dijo cerrando con sus brazos la cintura del pequeño y dándole besos en el cuello, lo volvió para mirarlo a la cara. – Claro que me gusta todo lo que haces, si eres mi hijo, yo te amo… solo que, me dio cierta tristeza porque con el cabello corto no te pareces a mí, pero te ha quedado muy bien. – Le dijo limpiándole con el pulgar las lágrimas. – Tal vez si tienes razón, paso mucho tiempo con Luna, pero es porque esta pequeña y no puede hacer nada por ella misma, ya vez que apenas si abre los ojos… no tienes que sentir celos de tu hermana, porque ella te quiere y yo también ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y el niño asintió en silencio.

- Puedes decirle a mi abuela que te corte el cabello igual. – Susurro y en su voz aún se sentía la nostalgia.

- Está bien le diré que lo haga, porque no hacemos una cosa y pases más tiempo conmigo, porque yo también podría ponerme celoso de ese pony, todas las veces que pregunto por ti, ¿Adivina que me dicen? – Le hizo la pregunta mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

- ¿Que te dicen papi? – Quería saber lo que Fabrizio tenía por decirle.

- Esta con su abuelo en las caballerizas, ahora solo te la pasas con mi padre… anteriormente decías que éramos inseparables, pero ahora prefieres a ese caballo y al abuelo.

- Somos inseparables papi… es que aún no se montar bien y quiero aprender rápido para poder pasear contigo en los caballos. – Fabrizio no pudo contener las ganas de darle un beso en la frente.

- Bueno si ese es el caso, aprende rápido eso sí pero con mucho cuidado… ahora debo bañar a tu hermana, ella no puede hacerlo sola.

- ¿Puedo ver como lo haces? – Mirando a los ojos de su padre.

- Claro que puedes, es más me vas ayudar a hacerlo. – Le hizo saber y se encamino de nuevo al lavamanos donde Luna se chupaba los nudillos de la mano derecha, Fabrizio sentó a Joshua a un lado de la niña. – Vamos a quitarle con cuidado la ropa. – Hablaba el joven mientras llevaba a cabo la tarea.

La desvistió y empezó a retirarle el pañal, cuando el olor inundo el baño, Joshua inmediatamente se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar y se presionó la nariz, ante la carcajada de Fabrizio.

- ¿Uy Luna que comes? – Pregunto el niño con la nariz tapada. – Huácala papi… - La cara del niño mostraba el efecto del olor y de lo que veía.

- Es normal, tú no comes flores Joshua. – Dijo Fabrizio riendo, quien con cuidado limpiaba y enrollaba el pañal, haciéndolo una esfera. – Toma colócalo ahí. – Le pidió entregándoselo y el niño negó con la cabeza y con energía. - Agárralo por este lado, no está sucio. – Le pidió sin poder dejar de lado la risa.

Joshua se aventuró y lo agarro con la punta de los dedos con rapidez lo soltó del otro lado, percatándose en ese momento como la niña sonreía.

- Se está burlando de mí, papi. - Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Yo sí creo… pásame un pañal limpio. – Le pidió y el niño se lo tendió, el joven lo humedeció y limpio mejor a la niña. – Ya te había dicho de la diferencia entre las niñas y los niños ¿Recuerdas? – Pregunto el padre.

- Si papi, Luna es una niña… porque es diferente a mí, no tiene una culebrita. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Exactamente. – Hablaba el joven satisfecho y elevaba a la niña para meterla en la bañera. – Ahora te recomiendo que te tapes los oídos.

- ¿Por qué papi? – Las dudas que siempre asaltaban al niño cobraron respuesta cuando el grito de la pequeña lo ensordeció en el baño.

- Es que casi no le gusta bañarse. – Dijo Fabrizio frunciendo la nariz y con una de sus manos empezó a derramar agua sobre la pequeña, que no dejaba de llorar y Joshua admiraba la labor de su padre, ayudándole en lo que podía, al terminar Fabrizio la envolvió en la toalla, frotándola con ternura, mientras la tranquilizaba, con un brazo la sostuvo y con el otro bajo a Joshua.

Se encaminaron al cuarto, Fabrizio arrullaba a la niña hasta que logro calmarla un poco, sentándose en la cama y a su lado se sentaba Joshua y le agarraba una de los pies.

- Ya no llores Luna, ya no te están bañando. – Le decía sonriendo. – ¿Así era yo papi?

- Igual, llorabas por horas cuando te tocaba el baño. – Le hizo saber frotándole la cabeza con la mano desocupada y el niño le regalo una sonrisa como queriendo con esto disculparse. – Bueno te la voy a dejar un minuto, mientras voy a su cuarto a buscarle ropa, la acostare aquí… solo cuídala que no se caiga de la cama. – Le pidió el padre acostando a la niña.

- Esta bien papi, no la dejare caer. – Le informo, sintiéndose en ese momento el guardián de su hermana.

Fabrizio se puso de pie y se encamino a la habitación de al lado por la puerta que comunicaba a ambas, buscando todo lo necesario para vestir a su hija y perfumarla, con Joshua había adquirido la experiencia suficiente, para atender a un niño sin el mayor contratiempo y a él le encantaba hacerlo, era como una obra de arte, mientras su esposa se encargaba del desayuno y de lavar la ropa y pañales de Luna, esa había sido su condición para venirse a Italia, el poder encargarse de su familia ella misma, seguir siendo la misma chica independiente, llevar ella misma las riendas como lo había hecho siempre, decidir que les haría de comida y todas las actividades que la hiciesen sentir plena.

Fabrizio eligió la primera ropa que encontró, no podía ser como la rubia que se esmeraba en buscar la vestimenta de la niña, ya fuese por colores y estilo, de eso él no sabía nada, regreso a la habitación, pero se quedó parado en el umbral tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, por lo que hasta respirar lo hacía lentamente mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios y el corazón le latía rápidamente ante la felicidad, era el hombre de veinticuatro años más feliz del universo, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Joshua se encontraba acostado al lado de Luna y la miraba atentamente mientras le hablaba pasito y ella tenía sus hermosos ojos fijos en él, pero espabilaba pesadamente evidenciando el sueño.

- Luna no tienes que llorar cuando te bañen, sé que hace frio, pero papi te va a abrigar muy bien… ya verás… siento lo que dije… yo si estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí… solo que papi y mami ahora están todo el tiempo contigo, pero ya sé que es porque no puedes hacer las cosas tu solita. – La voz del niño era un murmullo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza a la pequeña. – Hoy le diré a papi, que te deje jugar conmigo y con Eclipse, también puedes jugar con el señor Lapín o con la palomita Manuelle, con todo lo que tú quieras… Luna… Luna te has quedado dormida otra vez ¿Por qué duermes tanto? – Le dijo al darse cuenta que la niña se había dormido.

Fabrizio se dio cuenta que la niña se había dormido y sin poder controlar esa felicidad que lo embargaba admiro la escena de su hijo adorando a su hermana, de cómo la miraba y le daba besos en la cabeza, mientras la arrullaba con una de esas canciones que Manuelle le enseñaba.

- Listo, ya traje la ropa… - Hablaba cuando Joshua intervino.

- Shhh, papi vas a despertarla. – Le dijo muy bajito y llevándose el dedo a los labios.

- Se ha quedado dormida, pero igual debemos vestirla, porque se puede resfriar.- Le dijo adoptando el tono de voz de su hijo a sabiendas que si hablaba en tono normal la niña no despertaría, se acercó y tomo asiento al borde de la cama. – Has hecho un gran trabajo, me vas ayudar de ahora en adelante a dormirla, yo creo que le gusta como cantas. – Hablaba mientras armaba el pañal y después acomodar a la niña y empezar a vestirla, al terminar se acercó al pequeño y le dio un beso en la cabeza. - ¿Le faltaba mucho a tu mami? – Pregunto cariñosamente.

- No, la nonna la estaba ayudando, me dijo que nos avisaría. – Respondió sonriendo.

- Entonces tenemos tiempo para descansar un poco, ven acá. – Le dijo tomándolo por la cintura y elevándolo con cuidado para no tropezar a la niña, se dejó caer acostado en la cama y se colocó al niño sobre él y empezó a consentirlo, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos la espalda, mientras el pequeño descansaba la mejilla en el pecho del padre. – Te quiero hijo. – Susurro besándole los cabellos.

- Yo también papi ¿Sabes porque? – Inquirió con la mirada perdida en su hermana.

- No, no lo sé. – La voz de Fabrizio demostraba esa calma que lo envolvía al estar con sus dos pedacitos de existencia.

- Porque eres mi papá y mi amigo.

- Y siempre quiero serlo, quiero ser tu amigo toda la vida, si algún día crees que estoy siendo injusto y que olvido que somos amigos y quiero solo escucharte como padre, me lo haces saber, me dirás, recuerda que me juraste ser mi amigo siempre y ahora quiero que hablemos como amigos, que me comprendas como amigo. – Le pidió abrazándolo con ternura sobre su pecho.

- Lo hare papi. - Le dijo y el padre pudo sentir como su pequeño sonreía, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Marión apareció bajo el umbral encontrándose con la más hermosa y tierna de las escenas, no había nada más extraordinario que ver al hombre que amaba prodigándole amor a sus hijos, de ver ese orgullo por la familia que ella le ha ofrecido.

- Esta listo el desayuno. – Dijo cuando encontró la voz en medio de las emociones.

- Shhh mami que Luna está dormida. – Le pidió Joshua llevándose el dedo a los labios.

- Bueno la llevare a su habitación y la dejare dormir tranquilita. – Dijo acercándose a la cama y cargando a la niña. – Y regresare para que vamos a desayunar. – Se encamino a la habitación contigua y deposito a la pequeña en la cuna.

Cuando regreso ya Fabrizio, la esperaba cerca de la puerta con Joshua en brazos, el padre le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa y se dispusieron a bajar al comedor donde desayunarían solo ellos ya que Manuelle y Flammy se encontraban haciendo unos trámites, Luciano estaba en los laboratorios y Fiorella en el convento realizando unas donaciones, a media mañana irían a ver cómo iba la construcción de su casa la cual llevaba diez días.

El silbato del tren procedente de Nueva York, retumbo en la estación central de Chicago, de nuevo se hallaba en casa, después de meses lejos de esta, al menos así se sentían los hermanos Andley, pues aunque el motivo de su viaje no era del todo agradable, tenía la esperanza que esta situación mejorase y además les quedaba el encuentro con todas aquellas personas que tanto habían extrañado, sobre todo en el caso de la rubia, quien tenía casi cinco meses sin ver a su familia.

La locomotora se detuvo y ellos esperaron al que el flujo de pasajeros descendieran un poco, Terry estaba demasiado empeñado con mantener a Candy a salvo de cualquier tropiezo o incomodidad que pudiese sufrir al bajar del tren, recibió el apoyo de su cuñado quien le advirtió a Fransheska que tampoco dejaría que ella fuese víctima de los empujones que a veces se generan en los andenes, por la desesperación que se desataba entre las personas que llegaban y los familiares que los esperaban; sin poder protestar ante las palabras de sus esposos a las dos chicas no le quedó más remedio que acatarlos.

Los esposos Cornwall junto a sus ahora, dos pequeños hijos los esperan en la zona reservada para las personas de su clase, pero que no les aseguraba salir airosos de ciertos tumultos que se formaban cuando el tren arribaba, por lo que Archie tomó a su familia y se alejó un poco para dejar pasar a los familiares que los rodeaban, adivinando que ni su tío ni Terry, se arriesgarían a bajar con sus esposas en medio de este episodio.

Annie a su lado le dedico una sonrisa, estaba feliz de tener a Candy de nuevo en la ciudad, la había extrañado mucho y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su amiga, su relación con Archie había mejorado mucho desde aquella discusión cuando él le contó lo sucedido con Elisa, pero aun sentía que faltaba algo, era como cuando una taza de porcelana se quiebra e intentas reparar los pedazos, por más cuidados y dedicación que empleas para dejarla tal cual era al principio, siempre quedaran ranuras, justo así percibía ella su matrimonio, como esa fina pieza que no volvería a ser como en un principio. En la superficie todo era exactamente igual que antes, él seguía siendo amoroso y dedicado, se esmeraba por complacerla, la hacía reír y en la intimidad nada había cambiado, sus encuentros eran regulares, solo que en los últimos meses ella se había visto arrimada a buscarlo con más frecuencia que antes, sus deseos de reparar la fractura la llevaban a demostrarle en todas las formas posibles que lo amaba y lo apoyaba, que era importante para ella, quería que Archie supiera lo que significaba, el valor que tenía en su vida; sin embargo no había logrado superar lo hecho por Elisa, sobre todo porque la matrona ahora tenía la mirada puesta sobre ella, a falta de las demás mujeres de la familia, recaía sobre sus hombros dar el ejemplo y seguir sus consejos, ella siempre había sido una cobarde, no podía dejar de serlo de la noche a la mañana y menos delante de Emilia Elroy, lo había intentado, con timidez y amabilidad, busco hacerle ver que no debía ser tan severa, pero la mujer se mantuvo en su postura y le recrimino que quisiese justificar el pecado de Elisa.

De esa manera refundió en una fosa todo su valor y la redujo a la misma sumisa, miedosa e insegura que había sido años atrás, se sentía nuevamente una chiquilla temerosa de ser juzgada por todo el mundo, por sus amigas, por su familia, por su esposo… incluso por Candy, sabía que ella no vería con buenos ojos el que se hubiese alejado de Elisa dejando a su esposo solo en esta batalla, pero también sabía que quizás la única que lograría comprenderla seria Candy, después de todo siempre habían sido hermanas.

Minutos después y cuando la concurrencia había bajado considerablemente, los Cornwall vieron descender a sus familiares, con una amplia sonrisa se acercaron hasta ellos, quienes al verlos se encaminaron hacia su rencuentro. La morena y la rubia fueron las primeras en abrazarse, con lágrimas en los ojos se mantuvieron hacia unos minutos, mientras sus esposos se saludaban con amabilidad, a Albert le extraño no ver a George en el lugar, su sobrino le informo que el administrador se encontraba de viaje visitando a sus suegros en Montana, al fin se había armado de valor para pedir la mano de Galilea, después de una relación de ocho meses, era lo más natural. Al rubio le alegro la noticia y le deseo desde la distancia toda la suerte posible, el padre de la chica era un Coronel veterano, que había participado en algunos conflictos relacionados con los indios que habitaban la zona y su carácter era bien sabido por todos, no era muy amistoso que se dijese, pero confiaba en que George le demostraría que amaba sinceramente a la chica y le daría la vida que se merecía. Candy y Annie se separaron mostrando hermosas sonrisas en medio de lágrimas.

- Te he extrañado muchísimo hermana… no tienes idea de cuánto, pero al mismo tiempo me siento un poco egoísta al ser feliz de tenerte aquí de nuevo, se suponía que te tomarías un tiempo junto a Terry para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido – Menciono en voz baja mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo también te extrañe… y no te preocupes por nosotros, mientras estemos uno al lado del otro, seremos felices y nuestro tiempo será perfecto – Esbozo con una sonrisa.

- No lo dudo, te ves tan hermosa Candy… el embarazo te luce muy bien, siempre lo supe, por eso no me cansaba de insistir que debías retomar tu vida, negarte el privilegio de ser madre hubiese sido un grave error – Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba el vientre de su hermana.

- Todo llega a su justo momento Annie – Pronuncio ella emocionada.

- Yo agradezco que hubieses esperado, de lo contrario no sería el orgulloso padre de esta creatura y ese hubiese sido un error mucho mayor – Exteriorizó Terry acercándose hasta ellas.

Saludo a Annie con un abrazo y una sonrisa, intercambio un par de palabras con ellos y después se acercó para saludar a Fransheska y felicitarla por lo hermosa que lucía su embarazo que era más evidente cada día. Los ojos de Albert captaron al pequeño con gafas junto a su sobrina Keisy y la niñera de ambos, de inmediato sintió como su corazón palpitaba de manera extraña, como si algo en el niño le resultara conocido; fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Archie.

- Albert… quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial – Dijo haciéndole un ademan al pequeño – Alan… ven un momento, este es tu tío Albert y ella es tu tía Fransheska… también están tus tíos Candy y Terry – Esbozo señalándolos a todos.

- Encantado, damas, caballeros… Alan… Cornwall – Pronuncio el niño de apenas cuatro años, con grandes y brillantes ojos azules, detrás de unas gafas, al tiempo que extendía su mano.

- Es un placer Alan… - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio, mientras recibía la mano del pequeño. Cuando Archie le había mencionado en su carta que deseaba adoptarlo porque existía un motivo especial, jamás pensó que sería el parecido de este pequeño con su hermano Stear. Dejo ver una amplia sonrisa que lleno de seguridad al niño y lo animo a devolverla.

Candy y Terry no podía más que observarlo, igual de sorprendidos que el magnate, incluso el hijo adoptivo de Archie llevaba gafas, como las de su amigo, no mostraba tener más de cuatro años, pero había una luz en él, un destello de vivacidad y energía. La rubia se inclinó un poco mirándolo y le dedico una sonrisa, a diferencia de Albert no le extendió la mano, sino que le dio un abrazo.

- Estoy feliz de conocerte Alan… sabes yo también pase algunos años en el Hogar de Pony… ¿Verdad que es un lugar maravilloso? – Inquirió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Si… señora, es muy bonito y la señorita Ponny, la hermana María y los demás chicos son muy amables, hice muchos amigos – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenido a la familia Alan – Dijo Terry una vez que los recuerdos que tenia de Stear abandonaron su mente, le mostro una sonrisa efusiva al niño y le estrecho la mano.

Fransheska quien estaba ajena a las emociones que el pequeño había despertado en los demás, fue cautivada por el carisma del niño, quien al parecer era un gran hermano para Keisy pues a la niña se le notaba feliz de compartir con este, sonreía al ver que sus tíos lo habían aceptado llenos de felicidad… que en realidad era un año mayor que ella, según había comentado Archie en las cartas que enviara a Albert, notificándole de su decisión, para su mayor felicidad Annie también se notaba feliz con el nuevo miembro de la familia, no podía esperar menos de la chica, sabía que no era una mala persona, solo que era a veces demasiado cobarde para exponer sus propias ideas, como le ocurría en el caso de Elisa.

Al fin abandonaron la estación de trenes y salieron junto a la mansión Andley, la matrona les había organizado un almuerzo de bienvenida, sabía que el regreso de los esposos Grandchester, tenía un motivo en concreto, no era nada casual y aunque Albert solo le había mencionado que estos regresaban al país, ella supuso lo que había detrás de la toma de esa decisión, sin embargo deseaba crear un ambiente cordial antes de enfrascarse en la lucha que seguramente tendría por el asunto de la pelirroja, la chica estaba pronta a dar a luz y ellos buscarían a toda costa evitar que ella cumpliera con su deber como cabeza de esta familia. Los esposos podían sentir la tensión en la mujer y aunque todos eran consciente que este propósito sería muy escabroso, no quisieron hacerle una desaire a la anciana y aceptaron compartir con ella, tomarían este día para descansar y poner todas sus ideas en orden, ya después se centrarían en el motivo que los había traído hasta América de nuevo, mas propiamente en el caso de Candy y su esposo.

* * *

_**El mío, el importante, el que me dura;**_

_**perfecto como el jueves o el verano.**_

_**Este que nunca pierdo, casi hermano,**_

_**lo menos frío, la mayor dulzura.**_

_**El comparable a un soplo en la cintura,**_

_**y la inocente mano de mi mano;**_

_**el acostado a sollozar temprano,**_

_**el que tiene también de mi locura.**_

_**Este que se sonríe de ser hombre,**_

_**este de absurdo mal, de fruta en nombre:**_

_**mi propio enorme corazón enorme.**_

_**El necesario celestial testigo**_

_**de mi absoluta palidez de trigo,**_

_**que me besa por dentro cuando duermo.**_

_**Éste, Carilda Olivier Labra.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	232. capitulo 66 parte 4

**Hola chicas aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero los disfruten.**

**Galaxy: Muchas gracias por tus reviews te has puesto al día de manera impresionante; Esperamos que te encuentres bien, te enviamos abrazos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 66**

**Parte 4**

* * *

Esa tarde después del almuerzo Albert le había mencionado a su tía que deseaba reunirse con ella y los demás miembros de la familia para tratar el asunto de Elisa, como era de esperarse la mujer se negó a asistir alegando que ella no tenía por qué discutir sus decisiones con los demás y que este asunto solo le atañía a los directamente involucrados y estos ya estaban al tanto de lo que sucedería, sin embargo el chico insistió con tenacidad y no la dejó escapar hasta que diera una respuesta afirmativa, presionándola con prohibirle acercarse a Elisa si era necesario o exponer todo esto en público y que el mundo se derrumbase si tenía que hacerlo. Emilia Elroy dejo ver su molestia por la altanería del rubio, acepto, pero dejo claro que no la harían cambiar de opinión y que solo perderían el tiempo y se lo harían perder a ella.

En la habitación se encontraban los esposos Cornwall, los Grandchester y los Andley a la espera de la matrona, quien no se había dignado a llegar, aun cuando el rubio había enviado a avisarle que ya estaban todos reunidos en su despacho, de eso habían pasado unos diez minutos; ellos se entretuvieron en una conversación casual, no deseaban crear tensiones antes de tiempo, ya bastante tenían con las que se desatarían en cuanto esta discusión diese inicio; habían tomado la precaución de no invitar a Neil y a su esposa a la misma, a cuando estos fueran parte de la familia, sabían que el chico había estado bajo demasiada presión en los últimos meses y sumarle a ello la noticia de lo que pensaba hacer la tía abuela, seria de consecuencias catastróficas para el mismo, además que Elisa les había casi rogado de rodillas que lo mantuviesen ignorante de la situación; confiaban en que podían hacer entrar en razón a la anciana, sin tener que exponerle el caso al chico y sumar más problemas a los que ya tenía. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse capto la atención de todos, Arthur le sostenía la hoja de madera a la matrona para que esta entrase al lugar, con su habitual postura que desbordaba altivez, elegancia y carácter, su semblante no mostraba emoción alguna, parecía una máscara de porcelana, paseo la mirada por todos los presentes y termino dejándola sobre su sobrino, levanto una ceja en clara señal de reproche y superioridad.

- Bien William, aquí me tienes ¿Qué es eso tan importante que deseas debatir conmigo? – Hablo con tono helado y filoso como una navaja, taladrando con la mirada al chico.

- Tome asiento por favor tía, esto puede llevarse unos minutos, creo que más o menos se ha hecho una idea del tema que deseamos tocar el día de hoy… - Decía cuando la mujer lo interrumpió.

- Un tema que para mí ya está zanjado, te informe esta tarde que mi decisión era irrevocable y no ha cambiado en los último minutos… - Exponía cuando Candy la detuvo.

- ¿Podría al menos escuchar nuestros argumentos tía? Por favor… solo denos unos minutos para expresar lo que creemos justo y encontrar una solución a esta situación, sin tener que llegar a medidas extremas – Pidió la rubia con voz calmada, observando a la mujer.

- Las medidas que se tomaran en este caso son las correctas Candice, les parezcan extremas a ustedes o no, mi deber es velar por el buen nombre y la reputación de esta familia, como lo he hecho ya en otras oportunidades, tú fuiste un ejemplo de ello… intente cumplir con lo que William me había encomendado, te envié a uno de los mejores colegios de Londres para que fuese educada como una dama, puse todo mi empeño en obviar las circunstancias de tu llegada a esta casa e intente abrirte un espacio en la misma… - Decía la mujer pero la rubia la detuvo.

- ¿Abrirme un espacio? Si ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar hacia mí, no me invitaba a pasar los fines de semana libres con usted en la casa de Londres, no me compraba regalos como hacía con los demás, ni siquiera me envió una postal alguna vez por mi cumpleaños… discúlpeme que ahora le diga lo que pienso y siento, pero eso no fue abrirme un espacio, por el contrario fue cerrármelos todos, le irritaba mi sola presencia y solo decía que Albert se había vuelto loco al adoptarme, le puedo asegurar que su actitud no era precisamente la de una persona que desea dar la bienvenida a otra… me hacía sentir excluida y si nunca dije nada, ni me queje fue porque no necesite de las atenciones que les daba a los demás, podía valerme por mi misma y además contaba con muchas personas que me amaban… pero ahora todo es distinto pues usted está hablando de hacerle lo mismo a un bebé… a un ser inocente y eso no pienso permitirlo - La rubia comenzaba a alterarse y todos sabían que no lograrían nada entrando en conflicto.

- ¡Candice, basta! Es evidente que tienes un sinfín de cosas que reprocharme, yo solo actué de la manera que creí mejor, tú no estabas preparada para ser presentada en sociedad como una Andley y tiempo después me alegre de no haberlo hecho más que en aquella ocasión… - Se interrumpió viendo como muchos de los presentes fruncía el ceño, respiro profundamente para calmarse y evitar cometer una imprudencia que les trajese recuerdos dolorosos a todos, desvió la mirada unos segundos de la chica y continuo – Sabes que siempre he actuado en favor del buen nombre de esta familia, tú escapaste del colegio, te inscribiste en una escuela de enfermeras y rechazaste el apellido, de haberte presentado como una Andley a tu llegada a Europa, solo nos hubieses convertido en el hazme reír de todos meses después, la hija heredera del legado Andley comportándose como una más del proletariado ¡Hubiese sido imperdonable! Y si tiempo después acepte que regresases a ese hospital fue por los ruegos de tu hermano para que lo hiciera y por mi habilidad para darle otro matiz a tu profesión, sin embargo los rumores no se hicieron esperar y tuve que aguantarlos todos de manera estoica… creo que si hablamos de cuidar la reputación de los Andley, tú menos que nadie debería reprochar mi actitud, ni mis decisiones, no olvides que bastantes problemas ha causado en el pasado – Menciono con voz firme manteniéndole la mirada a la rubia, quien había dejado libre un par de lágrimas, pero no de dolor, sino de rabia.

- Señora Emilia, quizás yo tampoco sea el más idóneo para cuestionar su labor como cabeza de esta familia, pero le voy a pedir con toda la educación posible, que no vuelva a hablarle de esa manera a Candice, puede que ella siga perteneciendo a su familia, pero no olvide que es ahora mi esposa y como tal exigiré que sea respetada – Indico Terry con determinación, su semblante se había tensado, mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer.

- En ningún momento he ofendido a mi sobrina, Terruce, solo he dicho la verdad que demás está decir no es un secreto para ninguno de los aquí presentes, me sorprende en demasía la tendencia que tienen ustedes por querer ocultar con un dedo una verdad del tamaño del sol… - Mencionaba y al ver que el castaño se disponía a protestar de nuevo se apresuró a agregar – No hablo solo de lo acontecido con Candice años atrás, sino de lo que está ocurriendo con Elisa en estos momentos, al parecer todos desean catalogar como una nimiedad un hecho tan grave y bochornoso, que no solo ha puesto en juego la reputación de la familia Andley, sino también la de los Leagan y la de los Wells ¿Pueden siquiera imaginar las proporciones del escándalo que se desataría si esto llega a hacerse público? No quedaríamos ninguno exento del daño, incluso la familia Grandchester, la Di Carlo y la Britter se verían afectas y todo por el comportamiento desvergonzado de Elisa – Expuso mostrando el desagrado por el hecho, mirando a los presentes.

- Frank Wells no hará este asunto publico… lo ha dejado claro con su actitud hasta ahora, él solo desea mantener a Elisa y a Frederick a su lado, solo que los recursos que está utilizando no son los adecuados, bajo presión y aprovechándose de su poder ha sometido a Elisa a cientos de humillaciones, eso es algo que no podemos permitir y así el mundo se venga abajo, haremos lo posible para sacarla de esa situación, no puede obligarnos a aceptar que Elisa viva en ese infierno, a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Frank Wells se sale con la suya… lo que ese hombre siente por ella no es amor es una obsesión, si de verdad la amara como dice procuraría su bienestar… – Intervino Albert en tono calmado.

- Lo ha hecho hasta el momento ¿Qué más puede pedir Elisa después de lo que hizo? ¿Qué le aplaudan la fechoría? Si de verdad Wells mantiene la misma postura que hasta ahora deberíamos sentirnos agradecidos y satisfechos con la reacción del hombre y no presionarlo para que nos conceda algo tan osado, como exponerlo a la humillación de tener bajo el mismo techo al fruto de la infidelidad de su mujer y la traición de aquel que consideraba un hijo, a quien le abrió las puertas de su casa y le entrego toda la confianza – Señalo la anciana en el mismo tono.

- Satisfechos nos sentiríamos si abandona la enferma obsesión que tiene con Elisa y le concede el divorcio o al menos deja de tratarla como a una prisionera dentro de su propia casa ¿Ha visto acaso como la tiene tía abuela? ¿Las condiciones en las cuales permanece Elisa? Ese hombre es un desquiciado y créame, nada bueno podemos esperar de alguien así – Dijo Archie intentando hacerle ver a la mujer su punto, de buena manera.

- Parece increíble que todos lo vean como el villano, cuando no fue más que la victima de ese par de desvergonzados, según ustedes lo más lógico es dejar que estos se salgan con la suya y le destruyan los planes de una vida estable y armoniosa, definitivamente no puedo creer que carezcan de tan poco sentido común y que Elisa los haya envuelto de tal manera que ahora los papales se hayan intercambiado… William, tú siempre has sido un hombre justo y equilibrado ¿Cómo puedes apoyar una idea como esa? ¿Cómo puedes consentir que lo mejor para esta situación es que ese hombre le entregue en bandeja de plata a su familia, a un miserable como Jules Leblanc? – Inquirió asombrada mirando al chico.

- Tía… por ser una persona justa es que no puedo permitir ni mucho menos imponerle a Elisa que continúe al lado de un hombre que no ama, no puedo arrebatarle el derecho de criar a sus hijos y mucho menos hacerme el ciego ante las vejaciones que Frank Wells estaba cometiendo contra ella… mi único objetivo es velar por la seguridad, el bienestar y la felicidad de los miembros de esta familia, le aseguro que estoy sumamente arrepentido de no haberlo hecho antes, de no haber comprobado personalmente que este matrimonio de Elisa era lo mejor para ella y no la venta publica que todo el mundo presencio en aquel entonces – Expuso el rubio con seriedad.

- Por favor William, deja de lado eso… ya lo habíamos hablado, Elisa no fue la primera ni será la última mujer que se una a un hombre en matrimonio por un acuerdo preconcebido, Frank Wells es un hombre íntegro, le ha dado a tu sobrina todo cuanto ella ha deseado, la ha complacido en el más pequeño y absurdo de sus caprichos, nada más hace falta ver la mansión donde vive o la boda que le organizo a Neil, ese hombre se ha desvivido por hacer sentir a Elisa amada, respetada y valorada hasta mas no poder… aquí la única que fallo fue ella, la gran responsable de esta desgracia ha sido ella y ahora desea mostrarse ante todos como la víctima y la ultrajada… - Levanto una mano al ver que Archie se disponía a protestar, para pedirle que la dejara continuar – No justifico, ni he pasado por alto el hecho de violencia que el señor Wells cometió contra Elisa, es evidente que se extralimito en sus acciones, pero casos peores han ocurrido, si de verdad el hombre fuese el monstruo que ustedes dicen, hoy en día no estaríamos discutiendo sobre esto sino llevando flores a la tumba de la muchacha y sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos, ante todos ella hubiese quedado manchada de la peor manera y su hijo cargaría con el estigma de haber tenido una madre desvergonzada a la cual no le importo su bienestar y ante puso la lujuria a su deber, una que no supo actuar con la dignidad que se esperaba - Menciono intentando dar por terminado el tema, ellos no tenían ningún argumento válido para defender a la chica, solo perdían el tiempo y se lo estaban haciendo perder a ella.

- Tía Emilia… quizás todo lo que usted dice sea cierto, es innegable que Elisa no actuó como se espera de una dama, pero debemos intentarnos ponernos un momento en sus pies… - Decía Fransheska cuando la matrona abrió exageradamente los ojos, antes que pudiera decir algo, la castaña se apresuró a explicarse – Hablo desde el punto de vista de la convivencia de ella junto a Frank Wells, ese hombre podría ser su abuelo… ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento podía esperar él de Elisa? No creo que haya sido tan ciego como para no darse cuenta que ella no estaba enamorada de él cuando se casaron, no tenían nada en común… mientras la chica desbordaba vida y juventud, él solo buscaba una vida sedentaria, al menos en lo personal, quizás para usted sea sencillo adecuarse a una vida así, pero las cosas cambian… las mujeres no deseamos ser un adorno más de las casas de nuestros esposo, queremos ser tomadas en cuenta por ellos, participar de su actividades, ser escuchadas y atendidas, no solo estamos para ir colgadas de su brazo en una fiesta o entregarles un heredero, no somos solo un vientre, también somos un cerebro, un corazón y un alma que merecen consideración… si al menos se diese la oportunidad de escuchar a Elisa y entender lo que la llevo a actuar como lo hizo, entonces estoy segura que su opinión sobre el perfecto Frank Wells cambiaria – Agrego con la voz ronca debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta, le molestaba mucho la actitud tan intransigente de la mujer.

- Fransheska, la mujer no solo está para adornar una casa o ser un instrumento que de herederos, la función de una mujer es vital dentro de un hogar, somos junto a nuestros esposos pilares fundamentales de los mismos, no tengo que escuchar las mil y una excusas que puede darme Elisa para haberse comportado como lo hizo, sé que tendrá muchas… pero ninguna de estas puede justificarla, ella juro ante Dios fidelidad a su marido y debió mantener ese juramento, sobre todo desde el mismo instante en el cual quedó embarazada, un hijo debe limitar cualquier sentimiento egoísta en una madre… ahora que tú estás esperando una creatura y Candice también, deberían entenderlo, a menos que pienses que su satisfacción carnal debe estar por encima de sus principios y su amor de madre – Comento la mujer mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Tía será mejor que nos centremos en el tema que nos ha reunido hoy aquí y dejemos de juzgarnos los unos a los otros, lo que hizo Elisa hecho esta y no ganamos nada con estar condenándola, créeme que bastante ha sufrido ya por los errores que cometió y no hablo de estos presentes, sino todos aquellos que la llevaron al punto donde se encuentra, es muy fácil ponerse en plan de verdugo, es el trabajo más sencillo, solo se debe acatar un veredicto sin involucrarse, sin mezclar emociones, usted parecer tener el aplomo para ello tía, disculpe que nosotros… nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos, por lo que verdaderamente significa la unión de una familia, pretende que dejemos a Elisa a su suerte, que la repudiemos como a una leprosa o una mujer de la mala vida, pues déjeme decirle que incluso esas personas tienen corazón y alma, merecen ser tratadas con respeto y valorizadas como seres humanos que son, si mi sobrina cometió un crimen imperdonable para usted, para nosotros no, solo se enamoró y se entregó a un hombre que lleno el gran vacío que había sido su existencia hasta entonces, que traiciono votos… eso depende de cómo se vea ¿Qué tan válido puede ser un juramento, cuando se está obligado a realizarlo? Es como la confesión que forzaban a entregar los inquisidores a sus sospechosos mediante tortura… Sarah había amenazado a Elisa con desconocerla como hija, a echarla de su casa si no aceptaba casarse con Frank Wells, su regalo de bodas solo fueron amenazas y una bofetada ¿Acaso usted paso por eso para que venga a actuar como juez con Elisa? ¿Alguna vez se vio en una situación similar? – Pregunto el rubio llenándose de rabia por la manera despreciativa que utilizaba la anciana, con todo aquel que buscaba hacerla entrar en razón.

- Mi vida ha sido intachable William Andley, porque he sabido comportarme como una dama en casa aspecto de la misma, he dado lo que se esperaba de mí y hasta más, no busques que tus propias palabras se vuelvan contra ti, no te conviertas en juez de los demás… este tema ya me tiene cansada y como te dije horas atrás, solo me están haciendo perder el tiempo, no intenten justificar lo injustificable, las decisiones que deben tomarse ya lo fueron, por alguien que ciertamente no se deja manipular por los dotes de mártir de Elisa a diferencia de cada uno de ustedes, yo si estoy actuando como debe ser, siendo justa y equilibrada, ella cometió un error, ahora debe asumir las consecuencias, pues así como fue lo suficientemente mujer para enredarse con ese miserable seductor, que lo sea para aceptar su destino con la poca dignidad que le queda – Sentencio y se volvió para abandonar el despacho.

- No permitiremos que la separe de su hijo… si Frank Wells está empeñado en mantenerla a su lado contra su voluntad, debe aceptarla con la creatura, de lo contrario yo mismo me encargare que ella introduzca la demanda de divorcio… - Decía Archie quien ya no soporto más.

- ¡Jamás habrá un divorcio en esta familia! – Exclamo la anciana llena de ira – Los matrimonios son hasta que la muerte separa a los contrayentes y eso no cambiara, todos están al tanto de lo que sucederá con el niño en cuanto nazca, yo velare porque sea entregado a personas que no dejaran que le falte nada, será criado con valores y principios, sin carencias, dentro de una familia estable… y eso es mucho más de lo que Elisa puede ofrecerle en su situación ¿Acaso no ven que más que un mal, le estoy haciendo un bien a ese creatura? – Pregunto ofuscada mirándolos.

- Si ese es el caso… si lo que de verdad desea es hacerle un bien ¿Por qué no entregarle el niño a su padre? A falta de Elisa es quien mejor puede hacerse cargo de él – Menciono Terry calmado.

- El niño no puede saber su origen… creo que usted Terruce, mejor que nadie sabe lo desdichado que se puede llegar a ser teniendo sobre sus espaldas el estigma de ser un hijo ilegitimo – Esbozo la mujer, tocando un punto vulnerable en el chico.

- Tía, no… - Candy intento defender a su esposo, pero este lo hizo por el mismo.

- Si, Jules Leblanc ama a Elisa como todo suponemos… le aseguro que ese niño no tendrá carencias y además está la familia de este, no creo que sean tan desalmados como para rechazar a un pequeño que lleva su sangre, también estamos nosotros para verla que su vida sea lo menos traumática posible… es mejor siempre una verdad por dura que sea, a vivir engañado toda una vida, le hablo con conocimiento de causa, así que puede confiar en mi palabra – Dijo con serenidad, sin apartar su mirada de la matrona.

- ¿Y si Jules Leblanc llega a casarse más adelante? ¿Si el hombre decide unir su vida a otra mujer? ¿Qué destino tendrá ese pequeño? Porque yo la verdad dudo mucho que un padre honorable y responsable acepte que su hija se case con un hombre que arrastra un pasado de seductor y traidor, lo más probable es que desee deshacerse del niño… sino él, dándole el voto de confianza, de que realmente ame a Elisa, lo hará su familia, todo con tal de no incomodar a la señorita que Leblanc escoja… la verdad no entiendo porque les cuesta tanto comprender que lo que he decidido hacer es lo mejor para esa creatura, el hogar que buscare para él será estable, contara con la figura de un padre y una madre que sabrán guiarlo en la vida, no tendrá ningún tipo de carencias materiales, su educación será excelente y jamás tendrá que pasar por la vergüenza de conocer su origen… es mucho más de lo que Elisa puede brindarle ya lo he dicho, solo estoy evitando que crezca dentro de un hogar caótico y brindándole a la chica la oportunidad de reivindicarse con su esposo, sin tener que obligarlo a ser consciente del fruto de su infidelidad, estoy segura que Frank Wells cedería y su relación con Elisa con el tiempo podría mejorar… incluso hasta llegar a ser como antes que ese miserable llegase a arruinarlo todo – Explico en tono calmado, como si se tratase de un grupo de niños con quienes hablaba.

- ¿Pero por qué alejarlo tía? Si el problema es evitarle a Frank Wells la presencia del niño… podemos encontrar otras maneras, es injusto que Elisa deba separarse de su hijo definitivamente ¿Acaso no piensa en el dolor que esto le causará a ella? ¡Por Dios! No sea tan cerrada, conduélase de ella… es apenas una chica, ha cometido errores pero no por ello debemos condenarla de por vida – Hablaba Albert intentando conseguir que la matrona le diese unos meses, si mantenía al bebé junto a Elisa podría colocar en marcha su plan, pero si los separaban, nada de lo hablado sería posible, aun si ella lograba escapar de las manos de Wells, seria infeliz toda su vida al saber que perdió a un hijo, se colocó de pie para mirar a la mujer a los ojos, intento acercarse pero al ver que esta se tensaba, opto por apoyarse en el escritorio – Arrancarle un hijo a su madre con apenas semanas de nacido es una inmensa crueldad y mucho más pecado que cualquiera que Elisa haya podido cometer… y aunque ahora usted se muestre inquebrantable en su decisión, sé que no tiene el corazón para hacer algo así – Agrego con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

- Evidentemente le daría un tiempo, pero no sería mucho William… y todo depende de la palabra de Frank Wells, si él decide que no quiere a la creatura bajo su mismo techo, no nos quedara más que seguir con lo planeado – Contesto la mujer, mostrándose un poco comprensiva.

- Ese hombre no es Dios para ir diciendo lo que tiene o no que hacerse, no es el dueño de Elisa, es su esposo pero no su dueño y si no quiere al bebé bajo su techo entonces que también la libere a ella, así de simple… le aseguro que moveré cielo y tierra para hacer que Fred también quede en manos de mi prima, es absurdo que todos nos pongamos a temblar como una gallinas, por lo que pueda decir Wells… - Decía Archie cuando la anciana lo detuvo.

- Sigue siendo el esposo de Elisa y por lo tanto tiene derechos sobre ella, además de ser el padre de Frederick… ya lo he dejado claro y ustedes lo saben muy bien, sé que han buscado por todos los medios algo que les ayude a liberar a Elisa, no lo han encontrado y porque Frank Wells es un hombre intachable, ella fue una tonta al pagarle de esta manera, jamás encontrara un hombre que le de todo lo que el francés le ha brindado, no puedo entender aun en que momento cambio o tal vez siempre fue así y todos nos empeñamos en hacernos los ciegos, después de todo sus padres la consintieron demasiado, Elisa era egoísta, vengativa, mentirosa y manipuladora… yo lo veía, pero todo el tiempo me repetía que solo era la edad, que sus caprichos eran los propios de una adolescente, jamás llegue a pensar que terminaría comportándose como una cualquiera – Espeto con rabia, mirando la altanería de Archie.

- ¡Tía por favor! – Le pidió Albert para que fuese moderada.

- Ahora resulta que Elisa paso de ser su consentida a la oveja negra de la familia, vaya manera de cambiar de opinión tía abuela… hasta hace meses esa chica de quien se expresa con tanto desprecio era su orgullo, su consentida, pero solo basto un error de ella para que se volviese la peor mujer del mundo… ¿Dígame algo? ¿Por casualidad su favorita ahora no será Candy por que ostenta el título de condesa de Wallingford? – Inquirió el joven vibrando de rabia.

- ¡Archivald no te voy a permitir que me hables así! Ni que insinúes que soy una interesada, mi integridad y mi manera de proceder no es algo que un muchachito como tú pueda poner en tela de juicio, a mí me respetas o si no considérame tu enemiga por decir la verdad, pero no haré nada contrario solo por agradarte, estoy lo bastante grande y con la experiencia suficiente para que venga alguien como tú a decirme como debo proceder – Hablo con todo el temple que la caracterizaba, irguiéndose en el sillón y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Archie… por favor amor, intenta calmarte… no ganas nada con propiciar una discusión desagradable – Le pidió Annie con la voz quebrada y el miedo en sus ojos.

- Intentemos calmarnos todos… Archie, ya lo he dicho antes, aquí ninguno tiene el título de juez, se supone que deseamos encontrar una solución a este problema, no crear más… nos estamos desviando de nuestro principal objetivo – Comento el rubio en tono conciliatorio.

- Albert tiene razón… Archie debemos tranquilizarnos, tía… usted merece respeto, pero los demás también, por favor evite expresarse de manera tan grotesca de Elisa, después de todo ella es una mujer y una dama – Le pidió Candy a la matrona mirándola a los ojos. La mujer solo levanto la barbilla y asintió con un movimiento duro que evidenciaba su molestia, la rubia le agradeció con una mirada – Bien… ahora volvamos al asunto del niño… usted dice que lo único que desea es que ese pequeño tenga un hogar estable y que Elisa pueda recuperar la armonía de su matrimonio… le propongo algo… - Hablo y tomó la mano de Terry, quien le dio un suave apretón animándola a continuar – Entreguemos el niño a nosotros… - Dijo y una exclamación generalizada recorrió el lugar, ella se apresuró a hablar – Nos haremos cargo de él, lo cuidaremos y le daremos una educación adecuada… Elisa y yo tenemos casi el mismo tiempo de gestación, podríamos decir que tuve mellizos y nadie sospechara de esto… - Decía cuando la matrona la interrumpió.

- Eso es imposible… los niños no se parecían físicamente y eso generaría rumores, además… si la treta llega a salir a la luz sería una mayor vergüenza para todos… recuerda que tú también debes regirte por nuestras normas Candice y no permitiré que cometas la locura de adoptar un niño, cuando bien puedes tener una familia propia con tu esposo… - Exponía y fue detenía por Terry.

- No lo adoptaría Candy, lo haría yo y sobre mí no tiene potestad señora Emilia, yo le daría mi apellido y por los rumores no se preocupe, sabré manejarlos… le aseguro que a nuestro lado ese niño tendrá todo lo que ha argumentado para su bienestar… - Su voz fue callada de nuevo por la matrona, quien negando con la cabeza lo detuvo.

- No… el niño no puede permanecer cerca de Elisa, sería una situación aún más complicada… - Daba su punto de vista pero Terry no se dejaba vencer y la corto.

- Nos iríamos a Europa y nos llevaríamos al pequeño, nadie tiene porque enterarse de lo sucedido con Elisa, nosotros cuidaremos de él… - El castaño hablaba con determinación, ya había estudiado esta posibilidad junto a Candy y le había mencionado algo de esto a Albert, solo buscaban ganar tiempo para llevar a cabo los planes del rubio. Sin embargo Archie quien no estaba al tanto lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

- Eso tampoco estaría bien… ¿Es que nadie entiende que separar a Elisa de su hijo es lo que debemos evitar? Si ustedes lo adoptan estarán haciendo exactamente lo mismo, lo alejaran de ella… ¿Qué diferencia existe entre lo uno y lo otro? – Inquirió molesto colocándose de pie, les dio la espalda al ver que todos se quedaban en silencio, sintiéndose frustrado se removió el cabello con una mano y clavo su mirada en el jardín, al parecer él era el único que sabía lo importante que era ese niño para Elisa, que todas sus esperanzas estaba cifradas en este.

- Archie, nosotros comprendemos perfectamente la situación… solo deseamos encontrar una solución, no hacemos esto con el afán de castigar a Elisa, sino más bien de ayudarla, podríamos acordar con Frank Wells un periodo de tiempo… al menos un par de meses para que pueda alimentar al bebé y evitar que este caiga enfermo, para que comparta con ella – Esbozo la rubia intentando convencer a Archie, ya después hablarían con él y le contaría sus verdaderos planes.

- El resultado tarde o temprano sería lo mismo, madre e hijo serian separados y Elisa terminaría destrozada ¿Sabe lo que ganaría Frank Wells con eso tía abuela? Solo su odio, mi prima lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, ese acto solo mataría la poca estima que a ella puede quedarle por el anciano, le aseguro que se encargaría de hacerle la vida un infierno y si este piensa que puede volver a tener la supuesta vida perfecta que tenía antes, es un completo iluso – Sentencio el chico sin mirar a los presentes, sus hombros se notaban tensos.

- Si Elisa no aprovecha esta oportunidad y solo le hace todo cuesta arriba a su esposo, la única perjudicada será ella, además que estaría actuando de forma egoísta… aún debe pensar en Frederick, no solo es madre del hijo de Jules Leblanc, antes de este también tenía otro, al cual abandono… - Estaba por volver con las acusaciones mal infundadas cuando el joven exploto.

- ¡Ya basta tía abuela! No hable sin tener el conocimiento suficiente, Elisa jamás antepondría a uno de sus hijos sobre el otro, si de verdad ella no quisiese con toda su alma a Fred ahora mismo estaría libre del enfermo de Frank Wells, viendo feliz y plenamente junto al hombre que realmente ama, pero si se ha quedado junto a ese miserable que la tiene encerrada ha sido por su hijo mayor, por no perderlo a él, si de verdad fuese egoísta y una desvergonzada como dice no se hubiese sacrificado quedándose en esa cárcel de oro, no se hubiese humillado como lo ha hecho incontables de veces y no estaría dispuesta a seguirlo haciendo… solo está pidiendo que la dejen quedarse con el bebé que espera, solo eso ¿Es que le pesa mucho ceder en esto? – Pregunto con rabia mirándola a los ojos, mientras los de él estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Archivald… debes comprender que el problema no es tan sencillo y no soy yo quien tiene la última palabra después de todo, sino Frank Wells y es evidente cuál será su decisión, él no aceptara al hijo de ese hombre bajo su techo… - Decía y comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Perfecto, hagamos algo entonces… yo le daré albergue a la creatura, lo adoptare y lo mantendré cerca de Elisa, ese miserable no es eterno, algún día tiene que morir y entonces mi prima podrá disfrutar de su hijo libremente, no tiene por qué perderlo para siempre – Expreso con decisión.

- Archivald estás actuando de manera irracional, simplemente no sé dónde quedo ese chico maravilloso que creía en sus valores y sus principios ¿Cómo puedes desearle mal a otro ser humano? – Inquirió la mujer molesta y sintiéndose decepcionada – Definitivamente tus pensamientos están todos trastornados por las mentiras que ha inventado Elisa, te ha dejado manipular como un chiquillo, no puedes ir por la vida solucionando las cosas con esa manera tan impulsiva que has mostrado últimamente, peleándote con todo el mundo… la adopción es algo que no es viable en este caso para ninguno de ustedes, este asunto es muy serio, a menos que ahora desees estar adoptando niños como si estos fuesen juguetes, vas por cada hospicio que visitas, ves uno que te guste y lo pides para llevarte a tu casa, esto no es un pasatiempo Archivald y si no he mencionado hasta ahora la locura que cometiste semanas atrás es porque no deseo echar más leña al juego… pero sabes muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo con ello, Annie es una mujer sana que puede darte todos los hijos que quieras… ¿Por qué recurrir a una adopción? ¿Crees que eso no ha provocado una ola de rumores, que las personas no hablan? – Lo cuestionaba con rabia.

- ¡Me importa un bledo lo que las personas digan! Yo soy un hombre adulto y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ya deje de tratarnos como unos niños tía abuela, no lo somos… esto no se trata de si Annie puede o no darme hijos, sé perfectamente que mi esposa puede hacerlo, pero yo quería tener a Alan a mi lado… es un niño maravilloso y estoy dispuesto a darle un futuro seguro y armonioso, ser un padre para él, no lo considero un juego tía abuela, es un ser humano… yo no trato a las personas como objetos a diferencias de otros que no parecen tener sentimientos…¡Maldición! Es usted tan terca – Exclamo furioso por las críticas de la mujer, se volvió para mirar hacia la ventana, dejo libre el aire con bocanadas pesadas y lentas.

El silencio que se instaló en el lugar fue tan agobiante que todo el mundo pensó que esto había acabado y lo había hecho de la peor manera, cada uno de los presentes buscaba en sus cabezas las palabras adecuadas para pasar el trago amargo que había suscitado la discusión entre el joven y la matrona, pero no conseguían hacerlo. Annie sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, las lágrimas estaba a un pestañeo de ser derramadas, quería acercarse a su esposo y consolarlo, quería decirle a la tía abuela que lo comprendiese, quería hacer tantas cosas, al fin dejo libre un suspiro y fue la que se atrevió a exponer sus sentimientos, aunque no tenía la certeza de lo que resultaría de todo esto, quizás terminaría siendo aborrecida.

- La llegada a casa de Alan ha sido una bendición, es una niño carismático y muy inteligente, en ningún momento he sentido que su presencia sea una advertencia de parte de Archie o que esto me haya ofendido, él lo consulto conmigo antes de tomar una decisión y yo como su esposa lo apoye, no solo porque es mi deber, sino porque también deseo darle un hogar estable a ese niño… amo a Keisy con todo mi corazón y siempre será mi hermosa bebé porque salió de mi vientre, pero eso no hace que aprecie menos a Alan, para mí es un hijo más… no es un juguete o un capricho tía abuela, es nuestro hijo – Esbozo con la voz ronca y temblorosa animándose a mirar a la mujer.

- Es su decisión, es su vida… pueden hacer lo que quiera, por lo visto los consejos que siempre le he dado ha caído en saco roto, como dices Archivald ya eres un hombre y puedes hacer lo que desees, bien, yo no puedo contradecirte en ello… ahora si no tienen nada más que decir me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación – Pidió mirando a su sobrino haciendo un movimiento para colocarse de pie, se sentía demasiado cansada y sobre todo dolida.

- Tía por favor… aquí nadie quiera hacerla sentir como una malvada, solo queremos que nos dé la oportunidad de encargarnos nosotros de este asunto y quitarle este peso de encima, sabemos que para usted es muy difícil, que se siente demasiado presionada… deje que yo me encargue del bebé de Elisa, si Frank Wells no lo quiere bajo su techo nosotros le daremos cobijo en esta casa, quien lo cuide y lo quiera no faltara, quizás logremos llegar a un acuerdo con el francés para que deje que Elisa venga a visitarlo de vez en cuando al menos hasta que encontremos una mejor solución, si el problema es que la adopción haría el asunto público y levantaría comentarios, no lo haremos, tenemos personal de confianza y sé que ellos mantendrán el secreto… pero no aleje a la creatura de su familia, no le arranque a su bebé a Elisa, eso la mataría de dolor y lo quiera o no si esto sucede, quedara en su consciencia – Expreso el rubio en tono calmado, no quería agregar más tensiones a esta reunión que casi se le salía de las manos.

- Tía, Albert tiene razón, no nos vea como sus enemigos, por el contrario podemos ser sus aliados de alguna manera, incluso podemos ser quienes lidien con Frank Wells… yo misma iré a verlo y pedirle una prórroga para que Elisa pueda tener al bebé un tiempo, si no lo quiere bajo su mismo techo pueden quedarse ambos aquí… con la promesa que Elisa no intentara escapar nuevamente, por favor solo… denos la oportunidad de ayudar – Pidió Candy mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo que proponen no es algo que este en mis manos, yo solo quería ahorrarle al pequeño el estigma de ser el fruto de una traición, sigo deseándolo y les aseguro que lo hare, pues más allá de su origen será un Andley y no permitiré que ninguno sea humillado, aun sin que lo sepa, entiendan que su vida será distinta y llena de paz, una de la cual carecería de quedarse junto a Elisa o cerca de ella, si desean que le demos un tiempo… ya eso no depende de mí, sino de Frank Wells… él sigue siendo el esposo de Elisa, la creatura nacerá dentro del matrimonio y será este quien deba reconocerlo o rechazarlo, lo que suceda con el bebé en principio solo será decisión de Wells – Menciono un poco más calmada o quizás cansada de luchar contra la corriente.

- Disculpen… pero si ese es el caso… ¿Por qué no hablamos directamente con Frank Wells? Quizás el hombre ceda a que Elisa permanezca junto al bebé… puede reconocerlo como suyo… y esa sería la solución a este caos… – Decía Annie y todos se volvieron a mirarla, ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada al ver el semblante de la tía abuela de molestia y el de fastidio de su esposo.

- No digas tonterías Annie… preguntarle a Frank Wells lo que desea es absurdo, todos aquí sabemos lo que respondería el hombre – Indico la mujer mirándola sin poder creer lo que escucho de labios de la morena, pensaba que ella era la única racional de los allí presentes.

- Perdone tía, pero yo no creo que sean tonterías… además no perderíamos nada con intentarlo, después de todo si Frank Wells desea recuperar a Elisa y la vida que tenía con ella antes de toda esta situación, lo más lógico es que actué con tacto, debe ganarse el agradecimiento de Elisa, no su odio… es un hombre inteligente y seguro estará consciente de los sentimientos que despertara en la chica si se niega a aceptar al niño, pero si por otro lado muestra su lado bondadoso y permite que ella mantenga a la creatura a su lado, sabe que tendrá el agradecimiento de Elisa eternamente – Expuso Fransheska, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Annie le dedico una sonrisa amable para animarla, se le notaba tan insegura.

- Suponer que algo así suceda es casi pedir un milagro, conmigo no cuente para ello… mi última palabra esta dicha, si Frank Wells decide que el niño será separado de Elisa al nacer, yo tomare potestad sobre este y lo enviare a un hogar adecuado, si cede a que permanezca en esta casa por un tiempo mientras se estabiliza y Elisa puede compartir con él… bueno no tendré ningún inconveniente en aceptarlo, pero solo durante un periodo, la creatura no podrá cumplir el año cerca de la chica, ni bajo la custodia de alguno de los aquí presente – Sentencio mirándolos.

Archie dejo libre un suspiro evidenciando su frustración, mientras los esposos Grandchester se removían en el sillón que compartían molestos por la actitud tan despiadada de la mujer, pero no dijeron nada para no agravar las cosas, no se rendirían, ni dejarían que su propuesta fuese lanzada al olvido, solo buscarían otra oportunidad más adecuada para exponerla nuevamente, Albert asintió agradeciendo que su tía cediese al menos a dejar que el niño permaneciera un tiempo junto a ellos, debían convencer a Frank Wells que permitiera esto, en un par de meses si todo marchaba bien, podían llevar a cabo sus planes.

- Gracias tía por su tiempo, no la seguimos retrasando… por favor piense nuestras propuestas, lo único que deseas es ayudar, no nos excluya de un asunto tan importante como este y recuerde que somos una familia y lo seguiremos siendo sin importar lo que el mundo exterior diga, ya bastante odio existe afuera, como para que también nosotros lo tengamos entre estas paredes, descanse nos vemos en la cena – Indico el rubio para dar por terminada la conversación.

La mujer asintió en silencio, se colocó de pie irguiéndose cuan alta era y tras dedicarle una mirada a todos, incluso a Archie quien aún se encontraba de espaldas, salió del lugar dejando tras ella un pesado silencio, se encamino hasta su habitación y una vez en esta se dejó caer en un sillón sintiendo que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y luchaba contra una corriente que a cada momento le resultaba más difícil de vencer.

La secretaria le entregaba la correspondencia importante a Jules, la cual él revisaba, esperanzado en que Elisa hubiese respondido a su ataque de rabia e impotencia, el cual expreso mediante una carta, se había arrepentido de hacerlo, pero fue muy tarde, recordando que tal vez la misiva aun no llegaba a las manos de la chica, solo esperaba que no tomara totalmente en serio las palabras expuesta en el papel o que al menos comprendiera su situación, sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos volaron a la mañana en que decidió escribir esa nota.

Flash Back

Paso una noche completamente tormentosa, apenas si logro dormir un par de horas y su estado de ánimo al levantarse era el de un depredador, se sentía molesto, ansioso, con la impotencia orquestando las demás emociones, entro al baño y aun cuando duro casi una hora bajo la regadera no pudo mejorar su humor de perros.

Sentía que la única manera era, desahogándose, tratar de hacer algo, de avanzar, para superar la situación que lo había estado embargando, tal vez porque se cumplían siete meses sin tener al menos una respuesta.

_**Paris, 16 de febrero de 1923**_

_**Han pasado siete meses, desde la última vez que nos vimos y ya no sé cómo dirigirme a ti, no sé si hacerte saber la falta que me haces, de hacerte saber que mi vida sin tu mirada no es nada, que cada momento vivido a tu lado me atormenta, vivo en medio de una tortura, porque solo me alimento de ilusiones, de un pasado que al parecer solo yo anhelo, porque no me explico ¿Cómo carajos puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Cómo no querer morirte por saber cómo estoy? será porque así me siento, siento que haría cualquier cosa, que daría lo que fuese por saber cómo estás. **_

_**Y solo pienso, pienso y pienso, hasta en cosas que me duelen, no he querido creer en lo que me has dicho en la única carta que me enviaste, donde me pediste que no te molestara más, he pensado que lo haces por Frederick, que existe algún método de presión, cualquier absurdo motivo me invento, pero también he pensado que no eres más que una maldita manipuladora y que me has dejado a la deriva con todos los sueños que tenía para hacer realidad. **_

_**Estoy molesto, estoy realmente molesto Elisa, solo quiero una respuesta, saber si vale la pena que te espere una eternidad, porque al final estarás conmigo, pero si no es así ¿De qué vale hacerlo? ¿Qué sentido tiene el que siga estancado en medio de la ausencia y el dolor? Te juro que todos los días me visto de fortaleza, pero me estoy cansando de disimular las sonrisas, de decirles a todos que estoy bien, cuando por dentro estoy hecho mierda, es difícil, doloroso y tú no me ayudas a sobre llevarlo.**_

_**Soporto que me vean la cara de pendejo, es así como me miran, porque todos piensan que solo yo me entregue a este sentimiento, que tú jugaste conmigo y no haces más que darles la razón, sin embargo yo sé o al menos sabia de la intensidad de tu sentimiento y no me importa lo que digan o piensen, creo en ti, de verdad creo, pero el hecho de que crea no quiere decir que no pueda sentirme enfadado contigo. **_

_**No quiero que pienses que me he quedado con los brazos cruzados, he hecho los intentos por regresar a América aun en medio de esta incertidumbre, pero por alguna razón mi suerte se fue al diablo, he tenido algunos problemas, al parecer el destino se empeña en mantenernos separados, pero ¡A la mierda el destino! soy yo quien elige si me separo o no de ti, no voy a renunciar aunque me digas a la cara que no quieres nada conmigo y aun así me encargare de convencerte de lo contrario. **_

_**Estoy hecho un rollo, sé que no entenderás esta carta, por un lado te reclamo, por otro te digo que te extraño, también que aun te amo, que he sentido rabia en algunos momentos, que la impaciencia me gana y no quiero esperar, otras que te seguiré esperando, pero es que así me siento y tú eres la única que puede entenderme solo contigo puedo ser completamente sincero, en ti esta mi confianza.**_

_**Espero una respuesta, sabes que la estaré esperando, porque no quiero continuar con este monologo y sacando conclusiones que no me ayudan en nada. **_

_**Y así como yo quiero saber de ti, te contare un poco de mí.**_

_**Estoy trabajando en la sede principal aquí en París, también te diré que he estado un poco enfermo al parecer es un virus, pero los doctores aun no detectan nada en las pruebas médicas que me han hecho, no te preocupes no es nada grave y no creo que sea de muerte, algunas reacciones extrañas sobretodo afecta mi estómago, mis horarios de sueño y estados de ánimos. **_

_**Necesito hacerlo, hablar contigo, lo necesito, en este momento estoy solo, porque mis hermanas regresaron a clases, mi padre se tomó unas vacaciones y retorna en un par de semanas, Jean Pierre en sus labores y es muy poco lo que lo veo, con esto trato de decirte que solo tu recuerdo me acompaña, aun cuando estaba acostumbrado a la soledad de mi apartamento en Chicago, mis ansias se veían saciadas cada jueves, cuando aparecías con tu hermosa sonrisa en mi puerta, aun los jueves mi cuerpo te extraña, yo te extraño y solo quiero darme contra las paredes cuando son las dos de la tarde y tú no apareces. **_

_**Eso es todo lo que tengo para contarte. **_

_**Te amo y me importa una mierda si tú ya no lo haces, algún día nos volveremos a ver de eso estoy seguro y entonces me encargaré de que enloquezcas por mí. **_

_**Jules L. Leblanc. **_

_**P.D: Puedes hacer el intento este es el número de teléfono de mi casa y el de la oficina. 0033 01 4975 2512 - 0033 01 4862 3326, sé que los números telefónicos de la mansión los cambiaron, he intentado llamar cientos de veces. **_

Terminó de escribir, doblo las dos hojas y las guardo en un sobre, se puso de pie y se vistió para ir al trabajo no sin antes pasar por la oficina de correo desde donde envió la carta.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Desde esa nota habían pasado quince días tal vez ya esté en las manos de Elisa, porque está seguro que Kellan se la hará llegar ahora solo ansia la respuesta de la mujer que le robo la tranquilidad y los sueños.

- ¿Desea algo más señor? – Pregunto la secretaria amablemente.

- No, nada más, gracias Rosalie. – Respondió, pero la mujer estaba por salir cuando el chico hablo. – Espera Rosalie, si quiero algo más, disculpa me podrías encargar un triffle de queso blanco, pero que no solo lleve fresa, que le coloquen cerezas también por favor.

- ¿A esta hora señor? – Inquirió la mujer desconcertada. – Son las ocho y quince de la mañana. – Le recordó que era muy temprano, para comer algo tan dulce.

- Ese será mi desayuno, ansió comerlo. – Acoto el joven con media sonrisa.

- Está bien. – Dijo la mujer y le regalo una sonrisa, para salir, mientras pensaba en como el joven Leblanc, sufría de antojos como si fuese un mujer embarazada, además de los cambios de ánimo, pero ella no le decía nada, temía que lo viese como una falta de respeto.

Después de dejar a los caballeros en el despacho, para conversar sobre las ultimas noticias y pruebas que había logrado Archie reunir por el caso de Elisa; las damas subieron a sus habitaciones, Fransheska para descansar un poco, ahora el embarazo comenzaba a mostrar sus síntomas con más contundencia, dormía más horas que antes, también tenía algunos antojos algo raros, sobre todo de frutas cítricas y tropicales, las cuales para la época encontrarlas frescas eran un tanto complicado, estas las combinaba con chocolate y aunque Candy adoraba el dulce, los antojos de su cuñada no le provocaban mucho a ella, le resultaban extraños, pues ella disfrutaba más de las galletas dulces de mantequilla y las mermeladas, durante el viaje fue una verdadera odisea para los esposos complacer los antojos de las mismas, sobre todo para el rubio que tuvo que enviarle un telegrama a George, solicitándole que importara mangos, piña, naranjas, toronjas, mandarina, lechosa, cambures y un sinfín de frutas más, para tenerlas en casa a su llegada.

El administrador en aquella ocasión le escribió un telegrama de respuesta, donde le preguntaba si la petición era seria, si estaba hablando en clave o si le estaba autorizando a tener unas vacaciones por el caribe en su ausencia. Las risas de los que viajaban con el chico cuando les leyó el telegrama no se hicieron esperar, situaciones como esas aligeraron mucho la ansiedad que cada uno llevaba encima durante el viaje, Terry pensando en la salud de su esposa e hijo, Candy en lo que podía hacer para acercarse a Elisa y no ser rechazada por esta pensando que solo llegaría a regodearse de su desgracia o que le inspiraba lastima; Albert que seguía en contacto con Archie se sentía más tranquilo, pero de imaginar su enfrentamiento con la tía abuela las cosas se complicaban en su cabeza y Fransheska que solo pedía por la salud de todos los involucrados, pues era evidente que tanto Elisa, como la matrona, Candy y ella misma, no podían exponerse a este tipo de presiones. Así que agradecían de sobre manera estos momentos en los cuales el buen humor y la felicidad que les traían sus hijos los llenaban, alejando de ellos los problemas.

Las tres chicas iban por el pasillo manteniendo una conversación amena que aligerara las tensiones recibidas en aquel despacho, Annie fue quien la propuso pues sabía que en el estado de Candy y Fransheska, no era conveniente que la angustia las embargara, también porque ella misma se sentía devastada al ver como su esposo ni siquiera tomo en cuenta sus palabras, al parecer eso de sentir que estaba batallando solo esta contienda era cierto, ella quiso ayudarlo proponiendo una idea, para hacerle ver que a pesar de su aun renuencia a visitar a Elisa, en el fondo deseaba que todo se solucionara para la chica, que solo actuaba como se suponía debía hacerlo, apoyarlo a él en lo que consideraba justo, pero sin abandonar los valores que le habían sido inculcados. Las jóvenes hablaban con lindas sonrisas, la castaña recordando las bromas que Terry y la rubia, le hicieron a su Albert, diciéndole que todo había sido su culpa por acostumbrar al niño a estas frutas, pues siendo concebido en Latinoamérica, seguramente esa había sido la causa de los gustos tan excéntricos que tenía, en aquella oportunidad el rubio se encogió de hombros y dejo ver una gran sonrisa, para después tomar la mano de su esposa y darle un beso, mirándola a los ojos, solo esbozo "Eso explicaría lo del chocolate" él tenía la firme convicción que ella había quedado embarazada aquella noche cuando le dijo que lo haría, cuando le entrego a su hijo con toda la esperanza del mundo puesta en aquel acto de amor. La chica quien tenía una conexión especial con él, asintió en silencio, leyendo sus pensamientos, le dio un suave beso, respondiéndole "Gracias por entregármelo cuando dijiste que lo harías". Los esposos Grandchester notaron este intercambio y no les fue difícil comprender que ellos al parecer conocían muy bien la ocasión en la cual Fransheska concibió al bebé que crecía en su vientre, eso demostraba que había sido planeado y no un acto casual y espontaneo como en su caso. Aunque ambos sabían que sus constantes encuentros y el hecho de no cuidarse darían como resultados que la rubia quedase embarazada, en ningún momento Terry se desbordo en Candy, con la certeza total que la estaba fecundando; pero al parecer el rubio si y además lucia feliz por tener el hecho casi confirmado, por recordar la noche exacta en la cual deposito en su esposa al fruto del amor que compartían y que vería la luz en unos cinco meses.

- Annie, Candy… me despido hasta dentro de un rato, me gustaría compartir un poco más con ustedes pero los ojos se me cierran solos… - Esbozaba Fransheska cuando las chicas la detuvieron.

- No te preocupes Fran, te entendemos – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Es comprensible que te sientas agotada, los cambios que muestra nuestro cuerpo los primeros meses son los más complicados de manejar, creo que después nos estabilizamos un poco, por favor no te limites por nosotras, ve y descansa – Menciono Annie con una sonrisa amable.

- Espero que tengas razón o empezare a creer que terminare convirtiéndome en una osa que pasan todo el invierno dormida en su cueva, muchas gracias… Annie fue un placer verte de nuevo y por favor la próxima vez que vengas a visitarlos trae a los niños contigo, no te cohíbas de lo que dijo la tía Emilia, Alan también es bienvenido en esta casa – Expreso mirando a la chica a los ojos, se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Fransheska podía percibir la tensión que había en Annie, veía como se encogía ante la mirada de la matrona, como miraba suplicante a su esposo para que confiara en ella y le diese la oportunidad de demostrarle que no era una cobarde; en varias ocasiones ella se había visto bajo la misma presión a la cual estaba sometida ahora la esposa de Archie, las exigencias de su padre años atrás, cuando se negaba a dejarla bailar o cuando se encontró desesperada por la depresión de su madre, se sentía impotente al ver que todos sus esfuerzos por alegrarla y resolver la situación era en vano y más últimamente, cuando debió someterse a la mirada crítica de Emilia Elroy, no era fácil agradar a todo el mundo, ni estar en bien con todos y eso era lo que Annie intentaba hacer y aunque sus intentos resultaban tímidos y prácticamente desapercibidos por la mayoría, sabía que la chica a su manera solo deseaba ayudar y que todo esto se solucionara cuanto antes, liberar a su esposo de tanta tensión y que volviera a verla como lo hacía antes, que entre ellos todo estuviese bien, pues evidentemente no lo estaba, aunque ellos compartieran y se mostraran juntos, como pareja algo había cambiado y ella era a quien más le costaba ocultarlo o quizás a quien más le preocupaba la distancia que se había creado entre los dos, obviamente quería recuperar la estabilidad de su matrimonio, solo que debía arriesgarse un poco más y sobre todo buscar en su corazón lo que realmente deseaba y necesitaba, por ella y no por complacer a los demás.

Candy y Annie entraron a la habitación que ahora ocupaba la rubia junto a Terry, esta era mucho más amplia, con una decoración más acorde con lo que necesita una pareja de recién casados y tenía un pequeño salón que servía como recibidor a las visitas, separado del lugar donde se ubicaba la inmensa cama, por hermosas paredes blancas con figuras decorativas en yeso y tonos azul cobalto, dorados y un tenue damasco. La castaña en lugar de ocupar uno de los sillones junto a la pequeña mesa de té, se encamino hacia la ventana para mirar el paisaje pintado completamente de blanco, admirando como las densas nubes cubrían las cimas de las montañas.

- Annie… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Candy desde donde se encontraba sentada, mirando la espalda de su hermana, desde el mismo momento en el cual la vio el día de ayer noto que algo ocurría.

- Nada… no es nada Candy, es solo que… todo esto es tan complicado, es decir, esta situación con Elisa, con la tía abuela – Contesto volviéndose a mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus hermosos ojos grises, por el contrario estos lucían opacos.

- Si… tienes razón, es una situación tan compleja, jamás imagine que Elisa estaría envuelta en algo así, ella era tan apegada a las normas sociales, a complacer a su madre y a la tía… es cierto que era caprichosa y una persona egoísta, pero ante todo era una dama – Expuso Candy con pesar.

- También era malvada, recuerda todo lo que te hizo Candy, las humillaciones, el querer lastimarme por puro placer de hacerlo, era una mentirosa consumada, la trampa que les coloco a Terry y a ti para hacer que te expulsaran del colegio, todo lo que tuviste que pasar por su culpa siendo una niña apenas… incluso ya de adultas cuando se ensaño contigo haciéndote sentir culpable por la supuesta muerte de Terry… - Decía la castaña cuando la chica la interrumpió.

- Annie por favor ya todo eso ha quedado en el pasado, las cosas ahora son distintas, Elisa ha cambiado, ha madurado y ha aprendido cual es el verdadero valor de las cosas, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, Archie está muy apegado a ella… - Exponía y esta vez fue Annie quien la detuvo.

- Precisamente… incluso mi esposo parece haber olvidado el odio que le tenía a Elisa, ahora ella es prácticamente una mártir y todos debemos lanzarnos a llorar por su sufrimiento, desgarrarnos las ropas y solo pensar en ella y su dolor, como si hubiésemos sido los culpables de lo que hizo, como si en lugar de engañar a su esposo de manera tal vil con aquel hombre, hubiese hecho un gran sacrificio que mereciese un premio… ¡Es absurdo! – Exclamo dejando libre su molestia.

- ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? – Inquirió Candy sorprendida, mirándola a los ojos.

- Porque es la verdad Candy, ahora todo el mundo solo habla de la pobre de Elisa, la desgraciada de Elisa, el gran dolor de Elisa ¿Dónde quedamos los demás? ¿Qué hay de lo que nosotros también padecemos? ¿Qué hay de nuestras penas y nuestras lágrimas? ¿De este vacío que a cada momento se hace más grande e insoportable? ¿Quién se compadece de nosotros? ¡¿Quién?! – La chica se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, liberándose sin siquiera notarlo.

- Annie no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Y no me digas que no es nada, mira nada mas como estas – Menciono acercándose a ella y tomándola por los brazos, podía sentir como la castaña temblaba y sus ojos contenían las lágrimas - ¿Por qué estás tan resentida? Tú no eres así, por favor hermana… ¿Dime que te sucede? – Pregunto una vez más y cuando Annie rompió a llorar, la abrazo con fuerza para reconfortarla.

- No lo sé Candy… no lo sé… créeme por favor, yo he intentado superar esto… quisiera pensar igual a todos ustedes, comprender la situación de Elisa sin juzgarla, sin reprochar su actitud pero no puedo, he intentado ponerme en su lugar y hasta he descubierto muchas cosas que bueno… quizás de algún modo la justifiquen, ese hombre podría ser su abuelo… ella se casó siendo apenas una chica, igual que nosotras, seguramente fue horrible entregarse a él sin amarlo, porque el amor puede soportarlo todo… si ella al menos lo hubiese amado… a lo mejor la edad no hubiese sido un problema, yo en su lugar me hubiese muerto del dolor, de la desesperación… no hubiese soportado ni siquiera la ceremonia en la iglesia, pero es que… nosotras la vimos en su compromiso, vimos cómo se paseaba del brazo de este, como se deslumbro cuando le hizo entrega del anillo, mostrándose la mujer más feliz del mundo… ¿Quién nos dice que Elisa no ha fingiendo todo esto? ¿Quién nos dice que ella no solo desea hacerse la víctima para salirse con la suya como hacía tiempo atrás? ¿Que no nos está manipulando y engañando a todos? – Pregunto mostrando todas las dudas que la asaltaban a diario.

- Annie… hermana, Archie es un hombre inteligente y Albert también, créeme si ellos confían que todo esto es verdad y que sinceramente Elisa requiere de nuestra ayuda es porque así es, mira yo no sé a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió, creo que ninguno lo sabe en verdad, pero no por ello debemos relegar a Elisa y abandonarla a su suerte, menos cuando está en juego el futuro del bebé que espera, ya sé que bueno… ella ha cometido muchos errores, pero todos los hemos hecho en el pasado o en el presente, incluso no estamos exentos de cometerlos en el futuro… lo importante es aprender de ellos y evitar que vuelvan a repetirse, como dijo Albert no ganamos nada con juzgar a Elisa, lo que hizo ya no puede borrarse, quizás ella también este arrepentida de haberse dejado llevar, nosotras no lo sabemos o a lo mejor, piense que es lo único bueno que le ha ocurrido en la vida, nadie puede comprender a cabalidad lo que la llevo a entregarse a Jules Leblanc y olvidar sus votos, tendríamos que enfrentarnos a una situación semejante para poder hacerlo y ni tú ni yo la hemos vividos… - Decía con voz calmada, Annie seguía llorando pero al menos ya no mostraban tanta tensión, se había desahogado y eso era bueno, la rubia tomó el rostro de su hermana entre las manos y la miro a los ojos – Recuerda lo que nos decían nuestras madres… no hay nada más hermoso y grande en este mundo que perdonar, nada más liberador, hacerlo de corazón Annie, de verdad… desde el alma ¿Sabes por qué jamás perdí la sonrisa? – Inquirió mostrando una hermosa que hacia brillar sus ojos, la castaña negó apenas con un movimiento lento, la rubia hizo más amplia su sonrisa y continuo – Porque nunca deje que el odio hiciera nido en mi corazón, cada vez que Elisa me humillaba, cada lagrima que derrame por su culpa, cada dolor físico o espiritual, todo se borraba cada vez que la palabra "perdón" resonaba en mi cabeza y salía de mi corazón, no importaba si ella merecía o no que yo la perdonara, yo lo hacía más por mí, porque dejar que Elisa me amargara la vida y que el rencor se apoderara de mí, era dejarme vencer y yo nunca me dejaba vencer… ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Puedo comprender que lo que Elisa hizo sea un acto reprochable, que no tenga justificación… que si ese hombre de verdad la amaba y ella a él, debieron buscar otra manera de salir de todo esto, sin tener que caer en la traición… y que tú y muchas personas la vean como una mala mujer, pero si Jesús perdono y comprendió a María Magdalena ¿Qué nos impide a nosotras perdonar y comprender a Elisa? – Pregunto con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

- ¿Qué le impide a mi esposo entonces comprenderme a mí? ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto aceptar mi punto de vista? ¿Acaso no puede entender que no siempre vamos a pensar de la misma manera y que no por ello yo dejare de amarlo con toda mi alma y apoyarlo? ¿Por qué tiene que tratarme con tanta indiferencia? Es eso lo que me duele Candy, más allá de la situación tan difícil de Elisa, más allá de las presiones de la tía abuela para que sea el ejemplo de esta familia, más allá de los sutiles comentarios que hizo mi madre cuando acepte la adopción de Alan, en lugar de darle la noticia de un nuevo bebé… más allá de todo eso, está el cambio que Archie ha dado en este tiempo, yo me he esforzado por complacerlo, por hacerlo sentir bien, por darle amor y cariño… pero él ya no es el mismo… y tengo miedo, tengo tanto miedo… si esto termina abriendo una brecha entre nosotros, si por casualidad él deja de amarme… ¡Oh, Dios! Yo no podría soportarlo, te juro que no podría – Confeso y una vez más fue invadida por un llanto amargo que la estremecía completamente, su piel lucia tan pálida y fría.

- Nada de eso pasara… Annie… por favor no llores, no llores así… sabes que me duele verte de esta manera – Pidió la rubia con la voz ronca por el nudo en su garganta.

- Lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho Candy, todo el mundo tiene tantas cosas de las cuales ocuparse, soy una tonta, no debí venir aquí a contarte mis problemas, no es bueno que te angusties en tu estado… eso le hace mal al bebé, quizás solo estoy preocupándome de más y… bueno ya sabes como soy, siempre temiendo por todo… - Decía limpiándose las lágrimas.

- No tienes nada que sentir y nosotras somos hermanas, desde bebés estamos juntas, a ver dime ¿Quién más indicadas para contarnos nuestros problemas que las dos? Mira puedo entender tus miedos… a mí me paso… bueno algo parecido, cuando le conté a Terry de mi deseo de regresar para ayudar a Elisa… él pensó igual que tú, que ella solo quería hacerse la víctima y que solo nos buscaba por conveniencia, sabes lo bruta y terca que soy, terminamos discutiendo y gracias a Dios todo se solucionó el mismo día, ¿Sabes que creo que ha ocurrido entre Archie y tú? Que no lo han hablado… ambos se han sumido en sus propios mundos y han separado ese que comparten, están haciendo como si nada hubiese sucedido y eso no es bueno, entre más tiempo pase peor resulta todo, quieres que te de un consejo, búscalo, intenta hablar con él… sin reproches, ni llantos, solo con el corazón, dile que lo necesitas, que lo extrañas y que lo amas, házselo saber, no te rindas Annie… no lo hagas y tampoco dejes que el miedo te gane ¿Lo prometes? – Indico la rubia.

La chica asintió en silencio, respiro profundamente y abrazo a Candy con fuerza, era increíble como después de todos estos años, solo su hermana seguían siendo su principal pilar y refugio cuando la tormenta azotaban su frágil ser con fuerza despiadada.

* * *

_**Ausencia de Dios**_

_**Digamos que te alejas definitivamente**_

_**hacia el pozo de olvido que prefieres,**_

_**pero la mejor parte de tu espacio,**_

_**en realidad la única constante de tu espacio,**_

_**quedará para siempre en mí, doliente,**_

_**persuadida, frustrada, silenciosa,**_

_**quedará en mí tu corazón inerte y sustancial,**_

_**tu corazón de una promesa única**_

_**en mí que estoy enteramente solo sobreviviéndote.**_

_**Después de ese dolor redondo y eficaz,**_

_**pacientemente agrio, de invencible ternura,**_

_**ya no importa que use tu insoportable ausencia**_

_**ni que me atreva a preguntar si cabes**_

_**como siempre en una palabra.**_

_**Lo cierto es que ahora ya no estás en mi noche**_

_**desgarradoramente idéntica a las otras**_

_**que repetí buscándote, rodeándote.**_

_**Hay solamente un eco irremediable**_

_**de mi voz como niño, esa que no sabía. **_

_**Ahora qué miedo inútil, qué vergüenza**_

_**no tener oración para morder,**_

_**no tener fe para clavar las uñas,**_

_**no tener nada más que la noche,**_

_**saber que dios se muere, se resbala,**_

_**saber que dios retrocede con los brazos cerrados,**_

_**con los labios cerrados, con la niebla,**_

_**como un campanario atrozmente en ruinas**_

_**que desandara siglos de ceniza.**_

_**Es tarde. Sin embargo yo daría**_

_**todos los juramentos y las lluvias,**_

_**las paredes con insultos y mimos,**_

_**las ventanas de invierno, el mar a veces,**_

_**por no tener tu corazón en mí,**_

_**tu corazón inevitable y doloroso**_

_**en mí que estoy enteramente solo**_

_**sobreviviéndote.**_

_**Mario Benedetti.**_

_**Continuara… **_


	233. capitulo 67

**Hola chicas aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero los disfruten.**

**Disculpen la demora, es que teníamos el servicio de internet suspendido, agradecemos cada reviews.**

**Abrazos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 67**

**Los recuerdos que compartimos juntos**

**Nunca los dejare ir**

* * *

Él se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, apoyando la espalda a la pared junto al ventanal que daba al jardín, observando con detalle cada movimiento de su esposa, recorriendo con sus ojos la hermosa figura que ya mostraba su casi nueve meses de embarazo, según el doctor que visitaron ayer, como parte del compromiso que la rubia había adquirido con él en Florencia, de cuidar ante todo de su embarazo, ella tenía treinta y cuatro semanas y media, sin embargo el galeno dejo claro que esto podía variar y que no significaba que su esposa diese a luz en ese tiempo, esto no era una ciencia exacta para saber el día que su hijo vendría al mundo, cada mujer mostraba un tiempo de gestación propio, con situaciones en su mayoría similares; así que el parto podía suceder unos días antes o después de la fecha que el hombre había marcado: a mediados de marzo. Terry sentía que el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho cada vez que pensaba en todo esto, en su bebé, en el aspecto que tendría, si se parecería a su pecosa o a él, quizás a sus padres, si sería un niño o una niña. Sus pensamientos viajaron a una tarde estando en Florencia cuando se encontró a Fabrizio en la terraza con la pequeña Luna, había sacado a la bebé para que tomase un poco de aire fresco, aprovechando que el sol lucia brillante y fuerte en el cielo.

- Buenos días Fabrizio – Lo saludo mostrando una sonrisa ante el cuadro de padre e hija.

- Buenos días Terry… acabas de llegar como caído del cielo, necesito subir a ayudar a Marion con Joshua, que por andar jugando con la nieve esta resfriado, pero no quisiera privar a Luna de un sol como este, quien sabe cuándo lo tendremos de nuevo, aquí los inviernos suelen ser muy largos… así que si no es molestia ¿Podías cuidar de mi niña unos minutos? – Le pregunto al chico colocándose de pie con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos topacio.

- Yo… bueno… no sé Fabrizio, es decir… no es ninguna molestia, pero Luna está muy pequeña, si comienza a llorar no sabré como calmarla… - Decía cuando su primo lo detuvo.

- Tienes experiencia con tus hermanos, ven siéntate, ya verás que no es tan difícil además debemos ir practicando, pronto llegara tu hijo y sería un desastre que no supieras como atenderlo – Indico Fabrizio animándolo con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba a Luna en los brazos de su primo – Extiende los brazos juntos hacia delante, bien… justo así, ves que no es tan difícil – Decía acomodando a la pequeña, quien se removió un poco ante el cambio, a pesar de ser tan pequeñita, al parecer podía percibir las diferencias entre su padre y su tío.

- No pesa nada… es tan liviana – Susurro Terry sorprendido, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa al ver como Luna parpadeaba, abrió los ojos un instante pero los cerraba inmediatamente por el sol.

- Son así las primeras semanas, te parecen tan pequeños y delicados que temes quebrarlos, pero nuestro instinto de padre nos guía para no hacerles daño, debes confiar en tus movimientos, relajarte y respirar de manera normal… cosa que no estás haciendo, pareces una estatua Terry, recuéstate y afloja los hombros – Le señalo después de acomodar la manta que cubría a la niña, se irguió para ver a su primo perdido en la imagen de su hija - ¿Es preciosa no es verdad? – Pregunto orgulloso, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la chiquita.

- Si, lo es… es muy hermosa, tan delicada, parece un ángel – Contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

- Mi madre me dijo el otro día… cuando la tenía en brazos que es muy parecida a Fransheska cuando bebé, que solo el color de ojos era distinto, que está también fue muy tranquila de niña y se la pasaba durmiendo como Luna, esa costumbre no ha variado mucho… se la pasa dormida todo el tiempo como su sobrina – Indico dejando libre una carcajada. La bebé se removió en los brazos de Terry y este se tensó una vez más, poniéndose alerta de inmediato.

- Fabrizio la despertaras… haz silencio – Le señalo mirándolo con seriedad.

- Como ordene Conde de Wallingford… eso de la autoridad se les da muy bien a ti y a tu padre ¿No? – Pregunto en tono divertido controlando la risa al ver como Terry fruncía el ceño – Vamos hombre relájate… si se despierta la meces de esta manera, muy despacio y se quedara dormida de nuevo, si no lo hace o comienza a llorar, te levantas despacio, la apoyas en tu pecho, colocándole una mano que le sostenga la espalda y la cabeza, caminas con ella unos minutos y se calmara… si todo eso falla, pues… - Se interrumpió mostrándose serio pero la risa bailaba en sus ojos – Solo corre hacia la casa y buscas a mi madre para que la calme – Agrego y volvió soltar una carcajada ante la mirada alarmada de Terry.

- La estas pasando muy bien a mi costa ¿No es así? – Inquirió Terry en tono serio, sin embargo su cuerpo se había relajado y también le divertía en parte toda esta situación.

- No solo él, lo está haciendo… - Comento Richard mostrando una gran sonrisa, quien entraba al lugar en compañía de Luciano y Albert, que también lo miraba sonrientes.

- ¡Mira que afortunado eres! Llegaron refuerzos, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por si Luna se pone a llorar, estoy seguro que cualquiera de estos caballeros te podrá ayudar a calmarla… por ejemplo su tío Albert, quien también debería ir practicando, porque aunque a mi hermana aun le falte para dar a luz, los meses se pasan volando y cuando menos lo imagines estas entre pañales, biberones y desvelos – Menciono observando al rubio, quien le mostro una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Creo que Terry, necesita de estas prácticas con más urgencia que yo – Se excusó, mirando al pequeño bultito en brazos del castaño, era cierto que deseaba tener a su hijo en brazos ya, pero también que eso lo ponía algo nervioso.

- No deben preocuparse, ya Richard y yo tenemos experiencia con niños, así que nos podemos encargar… - Decía Luciano cuando Terry lo interrumpió.

- De ninguna manera… Luna está a mi cuidado y seré yo quien se encargue de ella, me siento en capacidad de hacerlo, claro que si Fabrizio dejara de burlarse de mí y de intentar despertarla – Dijo mirando a su primo con reproche.

- ¿Yo? Claro que no, solo te estoy explicando que hacer en caso de emergencia… bueno, como ya veo que mi hija queda en buenas manos, mejor de voy a ver cómo sigue Joshua, ya sabes… si comienza a llorar, corres y comienzas a llamar a mi madre – Menciono divertido y salió del lugar guiñándole un ojo, silbado completamente despreocupado.

Terry dejo libre esbozo algo que más parecía un gruñido y todos se volvieron a mirarlo con sonrisas, él frunció el ceño al ver que ellos lo veían como si tuviese dos cabezas o algo así, se volvió para mirar a Luna quien reposaba cómodamente en sus brazos, dejo libre un suspiro y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios, sintiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero en cuanto la niña se removió un poco y parpadeo para abrir los ojos y clavarlos en él, se tensó de nuevo.

- No te muevas – Esbozo su padre en un susurro, en un tono de advertencia, pero su mirada sonreía, feliz de ver a Terry con un bebé en sus brazos.

- No pasa nada… ella solo te está reconociendo, aun no puede diferenciar entre su padre y tú, quizás deberías hablarle – Menciono Luciano sintiéndose también emocionado.

- ¿Y qué le digo? – Inquirió el castaño y su voz mostrado tensión.

- Lo primero que se te venga a la mente – Sugirió Albert, con la mitad de los nervios del castaño.

- ¿Por qué no le cantas? – Indico Candy sorprendiéndolos a todos, había llegado y estaba apoyada en uno de los pilares, mirando con ternura a su esposo con la niña en brazos.

- ¿Cantarle? – Pregunto Terry en un susurro, alternando sus miradas entre su esposa y Luna.

- Si – Contesto Candy con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta él.

El chico frunció el ceño, posando su mirada de nuevo en la bebé, que lo miraba fijamente, sus grandes ojos topacio y brillantes lo miraban con interés, él nunca había cantado delante de nadie más que no fuese Candy, solo a ella le había mostrado esa parte de él, fue ella quien hizo despertar dentro de su pecho las melodías, desde el mismo instante que le regalo la armónica, pues aunque ya tocaba el piano desde que era un niño, la verdadera melodía se la había regalado su pecosa. Los caballeros entendieron que el chico se cohibía por su presencia, quizás no le gustaba mostrar ese talento delante de otros, así que para darle espacio y que se relajara por completo, los dejaron solos, dedicándole una sonrisa que le indicaba que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con la pequeña Luna.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – Inquirió Candy al ver que se había quedado en silencio, mientras el acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, mirando su perfil.

- No… no pecosa… es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, solo te he cantado a ti y la verdad no creo que tenga talento para hacerlo con canciones de cuna, además no sé ninguna… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió posando una mano en la mejilla de su esposo, al ver que se afligía.

- Bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender, yo me sé unas cuantas de las que la señorita Pony y la hermana María nos cantaban, te las puedo enseñar y tu voz le encanta a nuestro hijo, a veces reacciona con más emoción cuando le hablas tú a cuando lo hago yo… - Decía animándolo cuando él la detuvo, levantando una ceja.

- Pecosa no seas mentirosa, sabes bien que se desvive cuando le hablas, parece que bailara en tu vientre… algo me dice que será un varón y estará enamorado de su madre… creo que ahora si ve las veré con un rival de mi altura – Esbozo con media sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en los ojos verdes.

- ¡Bueno señor modesto! Al menos reconoce que su hijo será un digno contrincante – Menciono riendo, al ver que él sonreía también se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Sin embargo, yo creo que ya tengo una rival… y una bastante fuerte – Indico mirando a la niña – Está completamente cautivada por ti, no deja de mirarte, parece que estuviese hechizada – Susurro con una sonrisa, mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar a la niña.

- Seguramente se estará preguntando, quien es este hombre tan parecido a mi padre… pero que no lo es y justo ahora y quien es esta hermosa señora que es rubia como mi madre, pero que tampoco lo es – Expreso divertido, al ver como la pequeña ahora miraba a Candy.

- ¿Crees que pueden saberlo? ¿Qué ellos pueden identificar perfectamente quienes son sus padres y quienes no? – Pregunto Candy con la mirada brillante.

- Estoy seguro pecosa, son parte de nosotros, ella es un pedacito de Fabrizio y de Marion, es imposible que no sepa quién le ha dado la vida, quien la ha guardado en su vientre durante nueve meses, así nuestros hijos son parte de nosotros desde el mismo instante que los concebimos, nosotros también lo somos de ellos… ¿Sabes algo? Cuando yo vi a Eleonor… por primera vez, cuando no tenía memoria, sentía que algo en ella me llamaba, que sus sonrisas eran tan hermosas e iluminaban, mi corazón se llenaba de calidez… con mi padre era diferente, también sentía que algo en él… era muy parecido a mí, sus gestos, algunas miradas… sin embargo quería negarme todo eso, pero es imposible, no puedes desligarte de los seres que te dieron la vida, aun sin recordarlos… yo pude sentir ese lazo que nos unía – Confeso mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- Quizás si yo… si hubiese visto algunas vez a mis padres… los hubiese reconocido ¿Verdad? – Pregunto ella y de pronto su voz había cambiado.

- Mi vida… seguramente, sin embargo eso hubiese creado un gran conflicto, imagínate a tus madres, Albert, mis padres y los Di Carlo, todos peleándose por ti… tienes más madres y padres que cualquier otra chica en este mundo, además de un esposo que te ama profundamente y para quien lo eres todo… - Esbozo mirándola con ternura.

- Y eso me hace sentirme la mujer más afortunada del mundo, no necesito nada más Terry, si los tengo a ustedes, tengo todo, todo mi vida – Indico recuperándose de inmediato, sabía que él no deseaba verla triste y ella tampoco tenía motivos para estarlo.

Él la beso con ternura, feliz al ver ese espíritu optimista y agradecido que ella había perdido, ahora de vuelta, no había más hermoso en Candy que su manera de ver la vida, la luz que desprendía y la alegría, justamente dos de las virtudes de la chica que lo enamoraron y le cambiaron la vida. La niña comenzó a sollozar haciendo pucheros, quizás al ver que el castaño dirigía su atención a la hermosa rubia que lo acompañaba, los esposos rieron pensando lo mismo, él con la ayuda de Candy la acomodo en su pecho, se colocó de pie y paseo a la pequeña, como Fabrizio le había indicado, también comenzó a cantarle, no era una canción de cuna, pero estaba funcionado, ella se calmó y minutos después estaba dormida nuevamente.

- Cuando te dije el día que nos casamos que serias un padre maravilloso, no podía estar diciendo una verdad mayor – Menciono Candy observándolo desde donde se hallaba con una gran sonrisa - ¿Sabes por qué lo sabía? – Pregunto mirando los ojos zafiros, Terry negó con la cabeza, su mirada estaba cargada de expectativa, ella se colocó de pie y se acercó hasta él – Porque eres un hombre maravilloso, con un corazón inmenso y generoso… quiero que le trasmitas todo eso a nuestros hijos y estoy segura que lo harás – Contesto y al ver la sonrisa en él, ella dejo ver una que iluminaba sus ojos, se acercó a su esposo y lo beso con ternura.

Se hallaba perdido en sus recuerdos, sonriendo como si estuviese viviéndolos en ese momento, como si en sus brazos se encontrase la pequeña Luna, no noto que Candy le hablaba hasta que la chica en un segundo intento se aproximó hasta él para captar su atención.

- Terry… amor te estoy hablando… ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto al ver el semblante del chico.

- ¿Eh? Disculpa pecosa… estaba distraído… ¿Me decías? – Inquirió acariciándole los brazos.

- Ya lo note… te decía que ya estoy lista – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien… - Dijo y apretó los labios, aun no estaba del todo complacido por esta visita que Candy planeaba hacerle a Elisa, llevo sus manos a los hombros de su esposa y en una caricia lenta, descendió por sus brazos, hasta tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

- Todo estará bien Terry, no tienes de que preocuparte amor… iré con Fransheska – Menciono ella para alejar esa tensión que apreciaba en él.

- Ya lo sé… pero igual quiero que me prometas algo – Le pidió y ella asintió en silencio para que él continuara – Quiero que me prometas, que no dejaras que Elisa te haga daño… que si te rechaza o intenta humillarte no se lo vas a permitir Candy, no dejaras que lo que hizo en el pasado vuelva a repetirse por favor… - Al ver que ella iba a interrumpirlo se apresuró a hablar – No… no intentes justificarla, puede que haya cambiado como dices, pero si no, tú si lo has hecho y no serás de nuevo el blanco de sus frustraciones, no se te ocurra ponerle la otra mejilla… tienes que prometerme que te defenderás y harás valer su posición, no hablo de su puesto en esta familia o del título de condesa, hablo de ti… de mi Candy, la valiente, la generosa y fuerte Candice White… debes prometerlo, porque si me llego a enterar que Elisa te dedico al menos un insulto, te juro que me va a importar un bledo que esté embarazada y voy hasta esa casa para decirle todas sus verdades, si estoy ayudando en todo esto es por ese inocente que no tiene culpa de nada y por ti, porque sé lo importante que es para ti, pero no permitiré que nadie te lastime… me jure hace mucho protegerte, evitar que te lastimaran y quizás ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo no he logrado cumplir esa promesa antes… pero te aseguro que esta vez no habrá nada que me lo impida, tú eres mi esposa, la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mi hijo y quien te haga daño se las verá conmigo y por ti puedo ser implacable ¿Entendido? – Pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Si… Terry yo sé que todo esto te tiene demasiado tenso… pero no debes preocuparte, todo estará bien, puedes confiar en mí, no dejare que nadie me lastime nunca más, te lo prometo – Expreso con seguridad, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del castaño.

Él pudo ver que ella era sincera, dejo libre un suspiro, pego la frente a la de su esposa y la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza, ella llevo una mano hasta la mejilla del castaño para reconfortarlo, subió sus labios hasta rozar los de él, en una sutil invitación, pidiéndole con esto que confiara en ella, que todo estaría bien, convencerlo con gestos ya que sus palabras no parecían surtir el efecto deseado, con suavidad unió sus labios a los de él.

Terry le entrego ese beso que ella pedía, al principio con lentitud y cariño, intentado brindarle calidez y seguridad, pero su necesidad de protegerla y cuidar de ella lo hicieron desesperarse, así que el beso se hizo más intenso a medida que pasaban los minutos, comenzó a ganar fuerza, ya no iba acompañado de ternura, por el contrario, fue voraz, invasor, absoluto, tomo la boca de su mujer en un asalto que le nublo el sentido a ambos, duraron un par de minutos en este intercambio, hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta los hizo separarse con las respiraciones agitadas, sonrojados y con los labios hinchados.

- ¿Podría convencerte para que te quedaras conmigo en este instante? – Susurro el castaño, con sus ojos brillantes clavados en las esmeraldas.

- Podrías… pero no lo harás, porque sabes que deseo hacer esto Terry, por favor confía en mí, todo estará bien y guarda estas ansias para mi regreso – Menciono y esas últimas palabras iban cargadas de picardía, le dio un beso más y se encamino con él para salir de la alcoba.

Llegaron hasta el salón donde los esperaban Fransheska y Albert, termino por despedirse de ambos, ante la mirada preocupada de su esposo, que por más que quiso no logro disimular y la esperanzada de su hermano, mientras la castaña a su lado le hacía saber más que con palabras con gestos, que contaba con todo su apoyo y que no debía temer, que todo saldría bien.

Un ligero temblor recorría el cuerpo de la rubia a medida que el auto se acercaba a la gran mansión a las afueras de Chicago, solo una vez había estado en la casa de Elisa, fue en aquella ocasión cuando cayó en el lago congelado y fue salvada por Jules Leblanc, la pelirroja hacia mucho que no daba una recepción, en realidad nunca lo hizo ya de mujer casada, las pocas que ofreció era con motivo del cumpleaños de su hijo y para estas ella siempre tenía una excusa que dar y no asistir, otra fue el matrimonio de Neil, pero ella se encontraba camino a Europa para buscar a Terry, por lo tanto solo una vez sus ojos observaron la impresionante mansión color ladrillo, que más parecía un castillo, quizás un poco más pequeña que el palacio de sus suegros en Oxford, pero no debía ser por mucho, se mostraba tan intimidante y demasiado rígida para su gusto.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Fransheska a su lado, captando su atención.

- Si… si, no te preocupes todo está bien – Contesto con una sonrisa, para alejar la preocupación que vio reflejada en el semblante de la castaña – Es que no termino de creer lo inmensa que es la casa de Elisa, bueno supongo que ella estará a gusto con tanta… grandeza – Agrego en tono casual, un comentario banal para no dejarle ver a Fransheska que en realidad estaba nerviosa.

- A lo mejor, pero la verdad lo dudo, a pesar de la impresión que da Elisa, no creo que sea una mujer que se deje llevar por estas cosas, o al menos no lo es ahora, Jules es un hombre muy sencillo, de gustos básicos, nada excéntricos, como lo es su padre, aunque la casa que tienen en París es impresionante, sin embargo creo que él encontró en Elisa parte de su esencia, si no dudo que ella lo hubiese conquistado, era un chico muy cotizado en el colegio y lo siguió siendo cuando fue a la universidad, su fama de mujeriego era muy conocida en toda Francia, así que si la pelirroja logro conquistarlo fue porque le mostro que podía ser todo lo que él esperaba y mucho más, me alegra mucho que nos estés ayudando Candy, ellos lo merecen… y estoy segura que si logramos que estén juntos, no les importara vivir en una choza en medio de la selva amazónica, serán felices incluso con tan poco, pero eso no pasara si todos los ayudamos, Jules tiene una fortuna nada despreciable herencia de su madre y Albert no los dejara pasar carencias, aunque en Latinoamérica, hasta las chozas en medio de la selva son hermosas – Indico con una hermosa sonrosa que llegaba a su mirada – Si, ellos serán muy felices… sobre todo están lejos de aquí, además esta casa es demasiado grande para una familia de tres personas, era evidente que Frank Wells buscaba suplir otras carencias con bienes materiales – Dijo la chica cuando el auto se detenía frente a la gran entrada, con puertas de madera y hierro forjado.

El chofer las ayudo a descender del automóvil, después saco del baúl una bolsa de piel donde las chicas habían colocado los presentes que les habían traído al pequeño Frederick de parte de Joshua y sus familias; antes que llamasen para ser anunciadas André les abría la puerta mostrando una sonrisa, se sorprendió mucho de ver a la heredera de los Andley allí, era la segunda vez que la muchacha visitaba la casa, no conocía los detalles, pero podía adivinar que la relación entre esta y su patrona no era muy estrecha, al parecer la chica venia en plan solidario, su semblante lo mostraba, no era como el de la matrona Andley el día que visito a la pelirroja, en aquella ocasión la mujer parecía que llevase el demonio en su interior; sin embargo, ver que también se había hecho copartícipe con la situación de su señora lo hacía sentirse feliz, sabía que la presencia de las damas alegraría mucho a la joven pelirroja, quien últimamente se notaba muy nostálgica.

- Buenos días, sean bienvenidas, señora Andley… señora Grandchester, pasen por favor – Las invito haciéndoles un ademan.

- Buenos días André, es grato verte de nuevo… les trajimos unos presentes a Fred, mi sobrino casi le envía la biblioteca pública de Florencia – Comento con una gran sonrisa, haciendo un ademan al bolso que el chofer llevaba, este se lo entrego a André, quien lo recibió asintiendo y dejo ver una sonrisa, agradeciendo el gesto – Muchas gracias Brian, si deseas puedes volver a la casa y regresas por nosotras más tarde, te avisaremos cuando estemos listas – Indico la castaña mirando al chofer. Este asintió en silencio y salió del lugar, la chica se volvió hacia André - ¿Cómo ha estado todo? – Pregunto ya que le tenía más confianza al mayordomo.

- Buenos días… - Menciono Candy con una sonrisa.

- Bastante bien señora Andley, la señora cada día luce más bella con su embarazo, su hermano Neil acaba de retirarse, pasa todas las mañanas a saludarla y ver como se encuentra – Contesto el hombre con tono amable – Por favor síganme, estará feliz de verlas – Pidió guiándolas hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo al ver que la rubia no se movía.

- Quizás debería anunciarnos antes – Esbozo y su voz mostraba los nervios que la invadían.

- Bueno… si lo desean, aunque la señora nos indicó que tratándose de la señora Fransheska no era necesario – Menciono André un poco desconcertado.

- Y no lo es, somos amigas… estoy segura que será una sorpresa para Elisa verte aquí Candy y no le molestara que hayas venido sin anunciarte – Esbozo animándola.

- Bien… - Fue lo único que logro decir la rubia, respiro profundamente y se encamino junto a ellos.

A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo Candy sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza, era absurdo tener este tipo de sensaciones, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con Elisa, pero las cosas ahora eran distintas y no sabía que podía esperar de la chica en una situación como esta, lo más probable era que terminara saliendo de allí con un rechazo contundente, que su… sobrina, pensara que solo había ido a reprocharle su actitud o que se acercaba a ella por lastima, bueno cualquiera que fuese el caso, no se dejaría intimidar con facilidad, había llegado hasta aquí con el propósito de ayudarla y buscaría la manera de hacerlo, aun si la pelirroja no lo deseaba. Vio como una de las empleadas que había llamado el mayordomo antes de subir, giraba una llave en la cerradura, comprobando lo que le contase Fransheska, que el esposo de Elisa la mantenía encerrada, dejo libre un suspiro y sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de la puerta cuando se abrió.

- Creo que deberías pasar tú primero Fran… no me gustaría que Elisa se llevara una impresión al verme… su estado es delicado y… - La rubia buscaba excusas para alargar el encuentro.

- Esta bien… tienes razón, es mejor que le anuncie a Elisa que he venido acompañada – Señalo Fransheska al ver la tensión que invadía a Candy, le dedico una sonrisa para calmarla.

La rubia asintió en silencio y espero en el pasillo junto al mayordomo y la chica que portaba la llave, al parecer esta era más de confianza de Frank Wells que el mismo caballero, agudizo el oído para escuchar lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación, esquivando las miradas cargadas de curiosidad y desconcierto de los empleados.

Fransheska entro encontrándose a Elisa en la terraza, al parecer su esposo había comenzado a ceder, pues las rejas que impedían la salida a esta, estaban abiertas, a lo mejor el hombre comprendió que estando Elisa con un tiempo de gestación tan avanzado, no se arriesgaría a saltar desde el balcón hacia el jardín para escapar. La pelirroja estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con la cara elevada al cielo para recibir los cálidos rayos del sol de media mañana, al parecer no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, quizás no esperaba recibir visitas después de despedir a su hermano.

- Si Jules Leblanc te ve en este momento quedaría sin palabras – Esbozo la castaña con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba.

- ¡Fransheska que sorpresa! No esperaba que regresaran tan pronto… pensé que se quedarían más tiempo en Florencia, Archie no me dijo que estaban en la ciudad – Expresó sorprendida mientras recibía el abrazo que la castaña le ofrecía.

- Llegamos hace un par de días… y yo le pedí que no te dijese nada, quería darte la sorpresa, te ves muy hermosa, este bebé ha crecido mucho en estos meses – Menciono posando su mano con suavidad en el pronunciado vientre de la chica.

- Bueno la verdad lo conseguiste, juraba que estaban aún en Europa, ahora si comienzo a creer que estoy embarazada, gracias a Dios no tengo malestares, pero se la pasa moviéndose, creo que piensa que está en una pista de baile, casi todas las noches me despierta – Indico con una gran sonrisa – Pero tú también luces muy hermosa, ahora si podemos apreciar claramente a Anthony, creo que va a ser un chico muy alto… me alegra mucho que estén de vuelta – Agrego mirándola.

- Creo que te vas a alegrar aún más, pues he traído conmigo a alguien que también deseaba verte y está en el pasillo – Pronuncio con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Elisa en un susurro, sintiendo que se mareaba, solo existía alguien en Europa que ella deseaba ver y además la haría inmensamente feliz.

- Lamentablemente no es él… - Contesto Fransheska al descubrir los pensamientos de la pelirroja – Pero si es alguien que te aprecia mucho y no lo pensó dos veces para venir a acompañarte y brindarte su apoyo – Acoto con la mirada brillante y se encamino hacia la puerta – Candy puedes pasar por favor – Pidió a la rubia que se encontraba afuera.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Elisa se congelo en cuanto escucho el nombre de la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo, todo su cuerpo se tensó y una extraña mezcla de emociones se apodero de ella, muchas no lograba definirlas, vergüenza, molestia, desconcierto, todo esto giraba en su interior, un leve temblor la colmo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de inmediato respiro profundamente para calmarse, no existían motivos para que la presencia de Candy la perturbara de este modo, viniese a lo que viniese la rubia, no dejaría que la afectara. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de la chica que caminaba hacia ella, su corazón adopto un ritmo inusual, esta se veía radiante, con una gran sonrisa, justo como lucia el día de su boda, la última vez que la vio, su mirada estaba brillante… toda ella brillaba como si fuese el sol, lucia realmente hermosa, no podía negarlo, su piel se mostraba lozana y con un tono saludable, a diferencia de ella que lucía pálida como un fantasma, poso sus ojos en el vientre de Candy que mostraba orgullosamente el embarazo, lucia aún más grande que el suyo, cosa que era extraña, pues según sus cuentas ella había quedado embarazada antes que la rubia, quizás estaba esperando gemelos.

Candy se obligó a mostrarse segura, respiro profundamente para armarse de valor y paciencia cuando Fransheska menciono su nombre, al menos por los palabras que la castaña pudo intercambiar con Elisa, la pelirroja había hecho una gran amistad con su cuñada, eso abonaría parte del terreno, aunque tratándose de Elisa nunca se podía dar nada por sentado.

Su mirada la capto en medio de la puerta que daba al balcón, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con flores y un grueso abrigo que la cubría del frio, su piel estaba pálida, pero aun así lucia tan hermosa como siempre, tenía un vientre muy hermoso, redondo y abultado, evidentemente tenía una semanas menos que ella, pero no debían ser muchas pues casi estaban del mismo tamaño. Una sonrisa afloro en sus labios al ser consciente que el bebé que crecía en el interior de Elisa era el fruto de su amor por Jules Leblanc, su mirada subió buscando la de la pelirroja esperando ver la felicidad reflejada en las gemas ámbar, pero no fue eso precisamente lo que vio.

- Hola Elisa – La saludo con una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar sus nervios - ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto sin saber que más decir o como romper el hielo, se detuvo a unos pasos de la pelirroja.

- Candy… bien gracias… - Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo y por protocolo invito a la rubia a seguir, indicándole un sillón cerca de donde se encontraban – Creí que se instalarías en Europa, digo por lo del título que ahora ostentas – Agrego sin querer sonar altanera, pero no había logrado evitarlo.

- No… bueno, pensábamos pasar un tiempo en Escocia, pero esa decisión no tenía nada que ver con lo del título, sabes que esto no es algo que compagine mucho conmigo y tampoco con Terry… - Aclaro sin dejar de sonreír, pero no podía acercarse para darle un abrazo a la chica, estaba demasiado tensa – Luces hermosa… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – Inquirió optando por un tema neutral que le permitiese acercarse de apoco.

- Gracias… estoy en la semana treinta y dos… - Decía cuando la rubia la interrumpió.

- ¡Te falta poco! Yo también estoy por el mismo tiempo, unas semanas más… el doctor nos dijo ayer que tenía treinta y cuatro semanas y media, dio una fecha tentativa pero no es seguro que dé a luz para la misma, que todo puede variar… yo la verdad me siento completamente normal – Comento mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

La pelirroja la miro desconcertada, hasta que cayó en cuenta de los sucedido, de inmediato disimulo su reacción, en pocas palabras Candy le había confesado que había quedado en cinta antes del matrimonio, pues ya para la fecha de este ella estaba embarazada y si la rubia tenía casi tres semanas más que ella, quería decir que había concebido al bebé antes, de pronto recordó que esta no había asistido a la boda de Neil, porque se encontraba en Europa intentando reconciliarse con Terruce, por lo visto la misma había sido con todas las de la ley, pues hasta prueba de ello quedo. Dejo ver media sonrisa recordando lo intensas y emotivas que pueden ser las reconciliaciones cuando se está profundamente enamorado, ellas las había vivido con Jules en varias ocasiones, cada una con distinta intensidad, todas memorables, los recuerdos hicieron que su corazón latiese emocionado, retomo el hilo de la conversación y solo asintió en silencio, dándole a demostrar a la chica que comprendía perfectamente lo que había sucedido, aunque al parecer Candy ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de lo reveladoras que habían sido sus palabras, siempre fue así, era demasiado transparente para ocultar algo o decir una mentira; sin embargo eso no sería jamás tomado como un pecado, quizás la misma tía abuela estaba al tanto de que su perfecta sobrina se había casado con un par de meses de embarazo, pero no le reprocho absolutamente nada, no la insulto, ni la humillo, claro cómo iba a hacerlo… si estaba a punto de convertirse en Condesa de Wallingford, nuera de los duques de Grandchester, con motivos como estos, se le podía perdonar todo, incluso que no hubiese llegado virgen al matrimonio - Pensó la pelirroja sacando conjeturas por ella misma y eso la lleno de rabia, continuo con la conversación, pero su semblante había cambiado, su tono era adusto.

- Luces muy bien… imagino que Terruce estará feliz – Esbozo por ser amable, pero no porque le interesase mucho el tema, sentía que Candy había ido a restregarle su vida perfecta y feliz.

- Si lo está… pero no es de mí de quien he venido a hablar, sino de ti ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, intentando relajarse.

- No creo que exista mucho que podamos hablar de mi… seguramente ya te habrás enterado de todo, en cuanto a cómo me siento, pues debo agradecer que las cosas ha mejorado mucho, mis hijos cada vez me hacen más fuerte y me llenan de razones para sonreír, más allá de lo que muchos puedan pensar, amo a Frederick tanto como al bebé que crece en mi vientre en estos momentos, los quiero a los dos por igual – Contesto con seriedad, sin esquivar la mirada de la rubia un solo momento, no le demostraría que estaba derrotada.

- Estoy segura de ello, una madre lo es con todos y cada uno de sus hijos, no hace distinciones entre uno y otro – Esbozo Candy y su sonrisa comenzaba a desaparecer, era obvio que esto no sería nada fácil, Elisa no dejaría que le diese una mano así como así.

- Hablando de Fred ¿Dónde está? – Inquirió Fransheska para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

- Debe estar en su cuarto de juegos, desayuno conmigo y Dennis paso por él hace un rato – Contesto Elisa dirigiéndose con más amabilidad hacia la castaña, pero seguía seria.

- Me gustaría ir a saludarlo, si no tienes problemas en ello… mientras, tú y Candy podrían conversar… - Fransheska tampoco sabía cómo manejar esta situación, el aire era tan espeso dentro de la habitación que hasta costaba respirar, la cortesía que la pelirroja le dedicaba a la rubia era glacial, ya Albert se lo había advertido, pero confiaba en que Elisa no fuese a tomar de mala manera la visita de Candy, quizás se había equivocado.

- Puedo pedirle a Dennis que lo traiga, no hay problema… dame un minuto por favor – Indico colocándose de pie y encaminándose hacia la puerta con andar altivo y seguro.

- Todo estará bien… conmigo estaba igual cuando vine la primera vez – Susurro Fransheska, apretando con suavidad la mano de Candy para hacerla sentir confiada.

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa intentando hacerle ver que todo estaba bien y que ella no se dejaría vencer con facilidad, mas sin embargo Fransheska no tenía un paso en común con Elisa, como lo tenía ella, precisamente ese pasado era el que había creado un abismo que las separaba a ambas. Elisa regreso un par de minutos después llevando a Frederick en brazos, contradiciendo las absurdas indicaciones del médico, quien debido a lo delicado de su embarazo le había prohibido que cargara al niño, ella intento hacerlo los primeros días, pero al ver la desilusión reflejada en los ojitos de su hijo cada vez que ella se negaba a tomarlo en sus brazos, su pecho se llenaba de dolor; Frederick era lo único bueno que le quedaba dentro de esta casa, lo único totalmente suyo y no merecía bajo ninguna circunstancia ser lastimado.

- ¡Fred mira que grande estas! – Exclamo Fransheska con alegría, colocándose de pie y acercándose al pequeño, mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver que él la reconocía.

- Ho… hola – Esbozo saludándola, poco a poco había comenzado a decir algunas palabras, fáciles y comunes, con la ayuda de Elisa quien había convertido la manera de comunicarse en un juego.

- Hola, estas muy lindo caballerito, sabes algo te he traído algunos regalos ¿Te gustaría verlos? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, feliz al ver que el pequeño no se mostraba tan retraído como meses atrás cuando visito esta casa. Él asintió entusiasmado y cuando Fransheska le ofreció sus brazos para cárgalo accedió de buena gana - ¡Perfecto! Pero antes saludemos a la tía Candy – Indicó y se encamino con este hasta la silla donde la rubia se encontraba.

- Hola Frederick, has crecido mucho en estos meses… ya eres todo un caballerito ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Pregunto Candy con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño.

- Ho… hola… ti… tía… - Pronuncio Frederick mostrando una sonrisa tímida, mientras asentía un par de veces, mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

- Que bien… tienes muy buena memoria, yo por lo general olvidaba los nombres de todo el mundo a tu edad – Confeso la chica observando que el niño se había distraído con algo, siguió su mirada y capto el dije de zafiro y esmeralda que colgaba de la cadena en su cuello, lo tomó para acercarlo un poco a Fred - ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto y como era de esperarse el niño asintió – Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, me lo dio tu tío Terry ¿Es hermoso verdad? – Inquirió una vez más, el niño asintió en silencio y mostro otra sonrisa, mientras sus pequeños dedos acariciaban el dije.

- ¿Be… be… bebé? – Pregunto con sus hermosos ojos marrones cargados de curiosidad, cuando aprecio el vientre de la rubia.

- Si, yo también tengo un bebé como tú mamá, está muy pronto a nacer, cuando lo haga te prometo que lo traeré para que lo conozcas… y tú me presentaras a tu hermanito o hermanita, jugaras con ellos cuando tenga edad para hacerlo – Indicó con una gran sonrisa – Tu tía Fran también tiene un bebé… mira – Indico posando la mano en el vientre de la chica. Los ojos de Frederick siguieron la mano de Candy y vieron el pequeño vientre de Fransheska.

- Creo que tendrás muchos niños para que te hagan compañía Fred, Joshua, Keisy y tú serán sus maestros de juegos, les enseñaran todos los trucos, a leer y muchas cosas más, con tu talento para dibujar seguro harán grandes cosas – Menciono la castaña con una sonrisa - ¿Te gusta la idea de tener muchos primos? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si – Esbozo Frederick asintiendo con energía, dejando libre una carcajada cuando Fransheska dejo caer varios besos en sus pequeñas mejillas.

- Si, será perfecto y tú le enseñaras muchas cosas, ahora ven para que veas los juguetes que te trajimos, algunos te los envió Joshua, también te envía saludos y que espera que estés aprendiendo a leer, que su abuelo le ha comprado muchos libros que compartirá contigo cuando regrese, es probable que no pase mucho tiempo hasta que puedan verse – Pronuncio Candy con efusividad al ver que el niño poco a poco les tomaba más confianza, su mirada busco a Elisa, que los observaba sonriente, ella le devolvió el gesto.

La pelirroja estaba feliz de ver a su hijo interactuar con las personas con más soltura, se le notaba más confiado y aunque solo había esbozado unas cuantas palabras, ella se sentía sumamente orgullosa de sus pequeños logros, sabía que poco a poco Frederick superaría su inconveniente y podría tener la vida de un niño normal, no pudo ocultar su emoción cuando Candy la descubrió observándolos, así que cuando esta le sonrió, ella le mantuvo la mirada y agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza, mentiría si decía que veía en la rubia algún aire presuntuoso o de lastima cuando se dirigía a su hijo, por el contrario lo trataba como a un niño normal, justo como hacia Fransheska o sus demás familiares, claro está a excepción de su madre, quien siempre lo vio con impaciencia cuando se detenía en medio o antes de iniciar alguna frase, descubrir que hasta con su pequeño Frederick, Sarah había sido una mujer mezquina y obstinada, la hacía decepcionar más de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Candy y Fransheska siguieron intercambiando unas palabras con Frederick mientras le hacían entrega de los regalos que le habían traído, mencionando algunos nombres que el niño logro asociar cuando describían a las personas a las cuales le pertenecían, al parecer la familia Di Carlo y la Grandchester también se habían acordado del pequeño, eran objetos chicos, livianos, en su mayoría libros, rompecabezas y cosas por el estilo, por lo cual las chicas no tuvieron problemas en trasladarlos. La castaña tomó unos juguetes y salió a la terraza con Frederick, tomando como excusa que le enseñaría a usarlos, sabía que Candy debía hablar con Elisa, que esta conversación era solo entre ellas dos y su presencia allí ya había cumplido su objetivo, orquestar ese encuentro, ahora quedaba de parte de ambas hablar y aclarar las cosas, mientras se alejaba iba pidiendo que Elisa se mostrase dispuesta a recibir lo que su cuñada le ofrecía, que dejara el orgullo y los rencores en el pasado.

Candy entendió el gesto de la castaña, aún estaba nerviosa, se armó de valor y se volvió hacia la pelirroja extendiéndole una pequeña caja envuelta en un lindo papel de regalo purpura con un lazo plateado, Elisa tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, estiro la mano y la tomó, mirándola sin atreverse a abrirla.

- Es para ti, un presente de Navidad, espero que te guste – Menciono con una gran sonrisa – Por favor Elisa, acéptalo, nunca te he regalado nada… me gustaría empezar a hacerlo – Pidió con una mirada que demostraba que era sincera.

- Gracias – Susurro la chica y con lentitud retiro el envoltorio, extrajo de la caja un bellísimo tartán, con los colores del clan Andley, la pieza era exquisita, recordó que ella siempre quiso una de niña, pero su madre le decía que solo debía ser llevadas por hombre, sin embargo el día que vio a Candy con una de estas, vestida para ser presentada en sociedad, se sintió igual de furiosa con su madre como con la rubia y la tía abuela, pues a ella nunca le habían obsequiado algo así. Era increíble que casi todas las cosas que estaban asociadas a Candy, le resultaran molestas a ella, pero también que ya esto no parecía importarle mucho, la prenda era muy hermosa no podía negarlo, pero ya no se desvivía por tenerla, la recibiría para no hacerle un desaire a la rubia, pero dudaba que tuviese ocasión de lucirla alguna vez.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Candy un tanto nerviosa al ver el silencio en ella.

- Si, es muy bella… gracias – Dijo doblándola.

- Seguro te lucirá muy bien, recuerdo que te veías esplendida en tu conjunto de equitación, te quedaría muy bien con este – Menciono la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… tendré que esperar un tiempo para lucirlo – Esbozo sin mucho énfasis.

- Roguemos para que no sea demasiado, no debes desesperarte… ahora lo más importante es que te mantengas tranquila y cuides de tu salud, no te preocupes por lo demás, nosotros nos encargaremos, mira también traje esto para el bebé… bueno no sabemos si es un niño o una niña, así que pensé que el blanco sería un color adecuado – Indico extendiéndole una delicada manta.

- No te hubieses molestado, esta hermosa Candy – Contesto la chica y esta vez su mirada se había llenado de luz, apreciaba este gesto de la rubia, le gustaría poder agradecerlo con mayor efusividad, pero ella sencillamente no era de las que vivía con una eterna sonrisa en los labios.

- No es ninguna molestia, me emociona hacerlo… Elisa yo… de verdad deseo ayudarte, no quiero que veas esto como un acto de caridad o para demostrarte que soy una mejor persona que tú, no lo soy en absoluto… yo también he cometido errores, muchísimos, deseo repararlos… - Decía la rubia cuando la chica la interrumpió.

- No veo que errores debas reparar en lo que a mí respecta, nuestra relación siempre ha sido lo que es Candy… ha mejorado, eso es bueno… pero sinceramente no creo que podemos esperar más la una de la otra, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, te agradezco de verdad todo los gestos que has tenido, que te hayas tomado la molestia de regresar de Europa y te preocupes por mi situación, pero no es mucho lo que puedas hacer… si hasta ahora no han logrado nada, ni Archie, Neil o el tío William ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? – Pregunto en tono calmado, pero claro y seguro, no quería mostrarse ante la rubia como una mártir, no quería su lastima.

- Puede que tengas razón pero… no pierdo nada con intentarlo, no hubiese estado tranquila sabiendo que estás pasando por un momento tan difícil y que yo tenía la posibilidad de brindarte mi ayuda y no lo hice, nos conocemos desde niñas y sabes que cuando le brindo mi mano a alguien es de corazón, sin esperar nada a cambio, no aspiro a que después de este día tú yo seamos las mejores amigas, eso sería algo absurdo… pero no imposible – Expreso buscando los ojos de la pelirroja, quien miraba a su hijo en la terraza – Por favor Elisa, yo sé que no es sencillo para ti… créeme tampoco lo es para mí, pero si no ponemos de nuestra parte todo será más difícil, solo te pido que confíes en mi… - Decía cuando Elisa la detenía de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Candy? ¿Por qué después de todo el daño que te acuse deseas ayudarme? ¿Dime que te motiva a hacerlo? – Pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos a la rubia, de esta respuesta dependía mucho, pues si veía el más mínimo asomo de lastima en sus intenciones, se negaría a aceptar cualquier acercamiento, puede que estuviese derrotada, pero aún tenía su orgullo y eso no dejaría que nadie se lo quitase.

- El amor… eso me motiva, Elisa yo sé perfectamente lo que es vivir lejos del hombre que amas, sentirlo prohibido, inalcanzable… aún más sé lo que es sentirlo perdido para siempre, puedo comprender como te sentiste cuando Frank Wells te dijo que había matado a Jules… lo insoportable que es ese dolor, en diferentes medidas las dos lo vivimos, tú solo unas semanas, yo durante cuatro años… eso es algo que no le deseo a nadie, sabes que yo no te guardo rencor, que las heridas que me ocasionaste se quedaron en el pasado, quizás yo también te cause varias sin siquiera notarlo, te aseguro que no fue mi intensión, lo único que deseo es que nos perdonemos, que olvidemos todo esto de una vez e intentemos… tener una relación mejor de la que tenemos, si bien no podemos ser amigas, al menos déjame colaborar en todo esto, ser parte del apoyo que la familia desea brindarte, que no me excluyas por el pasado que tenemos en común – Candy lanzo todo en un torrente de palabras, sabía que esta era su única oportunidad de convencer a Elisa para que la dejase acercarse a ella y ayudarla, así que opto por ser sincera y concisa, aunque los nervios hacían estragos en ella, respiro profundamente para calmar el torbellino que giraba desbocado en su interior, aprovechando que Elisa parecía analizar las palabras que había mencionado, pero de inmediato se dispuso a continuar – Mira… si te sirve de algo, quiero que sepas que ahora que soy madre… o bueno estoy pronta a serlo, aunque ya siento que lo soy en todos los aspectos, puedo comprender la presión a la cual estas sometida por las amenazas de la tía abuela, esto es lo que más nos preocupa a todos, pero quiero que sepas que hemos tomado cartas en el asunto y no cederemos hasta hacer que cambie de opinión… -

- No lo hará – Menciono Elisa y su voz sonaba distinta – Ella está empeñada en hacerme pagar por lo que hice y no descansara hasta separarme de mi bebé, además… si no lo hace ella lo hará Frank, él no permitirá que mi hijo se quede en esta casa… - Esbozaba llena de dolor y rabia.

- Los haremos cambiar de opinión, encontraremos la manera para que permanezcan juntos Elisa, debes confiar en nosotros – Pidió acercándose un poco más a la chica viéndola más vulnerable.

- Te juro que quisiera hacerlo… quisiera creer que lograran que mi bebé permanezca conmigo, pero sé que es imposible, le he dado vueltas y vueltas a esta situación miles de veces, he pasado noche en vela pensando… pero no consigo nada, solo angustiarme, mis esperanzas estaban puestas en lograr salir de esta casa antes que mi hijo naciera, pero ahora ni siquiera eso es posible, esto tan cansada… - Confeso dejando libre un par de lágrimas.

- No puedes dejarte derrotar… no en estos momentos, estamos muy cerca de conseguir tu libertad Elisa, estoy segura que lo haremos, pero debes mantener la esperanza, Albert y Archie están trabajando día a día en tu caso, Neil está contigo cuidándote y apoyándote… no estás sola, no dejaremos que te hagan daño o al bebé – Mencionaba cuando la pelirroja la detuvo.

- Yo estoy en las manos de Frank ¿Cómo podrían evitar que algo así sucediera? Como quiera que ocurran las cosas yo voy a terminar perdiendo, es mi castigo por haberme enamorado, por todos los errores que cometí, como si no hubiese pagado lo suficiente ya casándome con alguien a quien jamás ame, con entregarme a un hombre al cual despreciaba, no puedo arrepentirme de haber conocido a Frank, bien o mal, él me dio a Frederick… pero ha quitado tanto, ya ni siquiera soy quien solía ser, en otra época yo hubiese hecho su vida un infierno, lo hubiese obligado a liberarme… pero ahora… solo me la paso llorando como una estúpida, llena de miedo, de dolor… los tres se han encargado de quebrar mi fortaleza y es tan difícil armarla de nuevo, quisiera ser la de antes Candy… la que no le importaba nada ni nadie con tan de salirse con la suya, mentir, manipular ¿Qué demonios me paso? – Se preguntó y el dique que contenía sus emociones se hizo pedazos, dejando libre un llanto amargo, cargado de dolor, rabia e impotencia.

La rubia se arriesgó a seguir sus instintos y la abrazo con fuerza, aun consciente que podía ser rechazada, sin embargo Elisa no lo hizo, se tensó en principio, pero cuando Candy le acaricio el cabello comenzó a relajarse, de pronto se encontraba aferrada a ese abrazo que le brindaba la chica, no sabía si era el embarazo o el cumulo de emociones que la embargaban, pero en ese instante no le importo que fuese Candy quien le ofrecía un abrazo, solo que ella lo necesitaba para no derrumbarse por completo, su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los sollozos.

- Por favor Elisa… no llores, debes calmarte por el bebé… yo sé que esto es muy complicado, pero lo solucionaremos, ya verás que encontraremos la manera, por favor cálmate – Le pedía Candy con un tono cargado de ternura y preocupación, mientras le acariciaba la espalda para consolarla.

- No quiero que me quiten a mi bebé… mis hijos son lo único mío que tengo… son mi razón… ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto entenderlos? ¿Por qué no me creen cuando les digo que son mi vida, que los amo inmensamente? Yo también tengo un corazón… yo también lo tengo – Esbozaba de manera entrecortada por el llanto, sin apartarse del abrazo.

- Lo sé… lo sé… también lo tienes, uno que vale mucho y que no merece que siga siendo lastimado, intenta tranquilizarte, esto no te hace bien ni a ti ni al niño… por favor… mírame Elisa – Pidió separándose un poco – No dejaremos que le entreguen tu hijo a personas desconocidas, no permitiremos que lo alejen de ti, Annie sugirió que habláramos con Frank Wells y aunque la idea parezca descabellada debemos intentarlo, Albert creer que él pueda ceder a que el niño permanezca los primeros meses contigo, eso nos dará el tiempo que necesitamos, si por el contrario no accede, bueno nosotros nos encargaremos, si es necesario lo cuidaremos hasta tanto la situación de tu escape con Jules se concreta… - Decía viendo que tenía la atención de la chica captada – Terry y yo nos ofrecimos a adoptarlo… - Se interrumpió al ver la tensión que se apodera de la pelirroja, supo de inmediato que había malinterpretado sus palabras – No sería una adopción real Elisa… solo mientras tú te liberas de Frank, pero la tía abuela no acepto, dice que es complicado, tampoco cedió ante la petición de Archie de hacerlo él o la de Albert… al menos conseguimos que nos diese unas semanas después del nacimiento, como te dije antes, no dejaremos de insistir ni de tocar todas las puertas, ya sea que ceda ella o ceda Wells, lo importante es no rendirnos… pero debes prometerme que tú te mantendrás calmada y dejaras que nosotros nos ocupemos de todo, seguiremos manteniendo a Neil al margen, no deseamos que su relación con la tía empeore, ella esta agradecida que lo hayamos hecho – Explico con voz pausada, necesitaba mantener la confianza que Elisa le había entregado.

- No le he ocultado a mi hermano y a mi padre lo que pretende hacer la tía abuela, por consideraciones para con ella, sino porque no deseo poner más cargas sobre los hombros de ellos, ya bastante tienen con todo esto… siento tanto los problemas que les he causado, solo por ellos me duele lo que ocurrió, aunque no me arrepiento, no lo hare jamás y no me importa lo que los demás piensen o digan de mí, si a ninguno le importo que me entregaran como pago a los préstamos que le cedió Frank a mi familia para no quedar en la ruina, ¿Por qué tendrían que creerse con derecho de venir a juzgarme ahora? Me sorprende que Annie haya abierto la boca para algo que no fuese reprochar mi comportamiento, me da igual lo que opine, es evidente que me creer una desvergonzada, ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de venir a verme, aunque Archie lo hace siempre, tampoco es que me haga falta, pero me incomoda ver como mi primo intenta justificar su ausencia todo el tiempo – Menciono retomando su postura, alejándose un poco de la rubia, no entiende que le sucedió para mostrarse tan vulnerable, al parecer tanto William como Candy, tenían el poder para hacer que las personas se abrieran a ellos y se desahogaran.

- Annie no es una mala persona Elisa, lo sabes bien… y también sabes que siempre ha carecido de valor para enfrentarse a situaciones como estas, la tía abuela la tiene bajo su estricta mirada y su madre no le ayuda mucho, intenta comprenderla por favor, créeme ella no se alegra con lo que te está pasando, por el contrario desea que todo se solucione pronto, incluso su relación con Archie se ha fragmentado un poco por todo esto… - Decía cuando la pelirroja la detuvo.

- Ya te mencione que no ha sido mi intensión causarles problemas, sé que esta es una situación que provoque yo solo y de la cual debería salir de la misma manera… - Candy no la dejo continuar.

- Pero no lo harás, todos estamos aquí para ayudarte y lo haremos, todo lo demás lo superaremos a medida que avanzamos, las cosas siempre pasan por algo Elisa, puede que detrás de tanta desgracia, lo que ocurrió sea para mejor, para que tu situación se solucionar de una vez, quizás no fue la mejor manera, pero ya está y no sirve de nada seguir quejándonos – Indico con seguridad.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio, volvía a mostrarse tensa y retraída, pero Candy no perdería lo que había conseguido, así que le dedico una sonrisa más amplia y le tomó la mano para darle un suave apretón, algo que le hiciese comprender que todos estaban allí para ella. Elisa hizo el intento de responder al gesto de la rubia de la misma manera lográndolo solo a medias, como le había mencionado no llegarían a ser amigas, quizás nunca ocurriese, pero al menos se comprometería con ella misma a hacer su mayor esfuerzo y trabajar para que esta relación fuese mejor de lo que había sido en el pasado. La rubia supo que no debía presionarla, así que retiro la mano y centro la conversación en el curso que habían llevados sus embarazos, Elisa lo agradeció sintiéndose más a gusto con un tema casual y que podía manejar sin sentirse cohibida o presionada.

La tarde casi caía cuando la rubia y Fransheska regresaron a la casa, el semblante de ambas chicas mostraba que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensaban, Terry fue el primero en llegar hasta su esposa, la abrazo y le dio un beso, para después estudiarla con la mirada, Candy sabía perfectamente que estaba intentando descubrir si estaba fingiendo o si Elisa le había hecho algún desprecio, dejo ver una gran sonrisa y negó con la cabeza aclarando sus dudas, esto relajo al castaño, quien suspiro aliviado, había pasado todo el día con una tensión insoportable. Durante la cena la rubia le conto con más detalles a su esposo y su hermano lo acontecido en la reunión con la pelirroja, ambos quedaron satisfechos con los resultados de la misma.

En vista de ello las visitas se repitieron un par de veces más en esa semana, en la tercera Candy se encontró con Neil y Vanessa, también conoció a la pequeña Valentina que era una belleza, había ido con Terry para que él con sus propios ojos confirmase que lo que le decía no era exagerado, el castaño no se sentía muy tentando a ir hasta la casa de los Wells, pero su curiosidad pudo más y termino por acompañar a su esposa. Ciertamente los golpes de la vida enseña más que cualquier otra lección, Elisa seguía siendo la misma en gran parte de su esencia, apenas sonreía, se mostraba esquiva y orgullosa, bien podía reconocer todo eso en ella, pues él en cierto modo también era así, no le gustaba que lo viesen derrotado, incluso si lo estaba, pero al igual que él, la pelirroja había madurado y también había descubierto que existían cosas en la vida mucho más importantes que esos caprichos banales que una vez fueron el centro de su existencia.

La semana en la casa Andley paso como era de esperarse, en una ambiente de tensión, una cortesía glacial entre la matrona y los jóvenes, más por parte de la anciana que por ellos, todos sabían que ganaban más con amabilidad que poniéndose a la defensiva, su labor era reconciliar a las partes, no enfrentarlas; eso era algo que Albert y Candy tenían muy presentes, así que ambos se esforzaban por hacer partícipe a la mujer de sus conversaciones, mostrarse amables y buscar los momentos adecuados para sacar a relucir el tema, hasta ahora habían ganado que esta se comprometiese a hacer el intento de hablar con Frank Wells.

Elisa en su habitación caminaba de un lado a otro para disminuir las contracciones de Braxton Hicks las cuales estaban haciendo madurar el útero, eso le había dicho el medico cuando la visito ayer por la tarde y ella le hizo saber sus inquietudes, estuvo por media hora en la tina con agua tibia, para reducirlas un poco ya que estaban doliendo, cuando Neil llego la encontró saliendo del baño con la bata de paño, se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos, uno primero en la barriga y otro en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Tomándola por la mano y ayudándola a caminar hasta la cama.

- Bien… solo con un poco de dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, pero seguramente se debe al poco tiempo que me queda.

- ¿Poco? Si aun te faltan siete semanas. – Le hizo saber acariciándole con un masaje reconfortante la zona lumbar a la chica.

- Seis. – Le corrigió sonriendo y apoyando su mano en la rodilla masculina. - ¿Cómo están Vanessa y Valentina? – Pregunto.

- Bien las deje despiertas y comiendo, la verdad no sé cómo le hace Vanessa para amamantarla mientras desayuna, no quería venirme… se me hace difícil dejar de mirarlas, es algo tan hermoso, a veces siento que el corazón no me cabe en el pecho de la emoción, pero ya vez que aquí en Chicago hasta los sábados tengo que trabajar.

- ¡Neil! Solo es una reunión… hermanito, quiero que sepas que no es necesario que pierdas parte de tu tiempo conmigo, cuando puedes pasarlo más tiempo con tu esposa e hija.

- No señor, sabes perfectamente que mi tiempo a tu lado jamás está perdido, ¡Por Dios Elisa! Ya deja de ser tan orgullosa… hace falta… - Estaba por decir el nombre del francés pero prefirió no hacerlo para no entristecer a su hermana. – Papá llega mañana, quiere estar presente para cuando nazca este campeón. – Le dijo frotándole cariñosamente la barriga. – Esta muy tensa ¿No crees? La siento más dura.

- Si… desde ayer esta así, pero el doctor me dijo que todo está bien.

- ¿Y ya has pensado en algún nombre? – Inquirió Neil sonriendo, confiando en que su hermana se encontraba bien.

- Pensaba en llamarlo como al padre, pero me gusta más, Jean Louis… Jean por el padre de Jules y Louis porque es su segundo nombre y me encanta.

- Jean Louis… me gusta… es muy bonito… debemos decorarle la habitación.

- No… no hace falta ya Dennis y otros empleados se están encargando de hacerlo, vamos a utilizar todo lo de Frederick, ya sabes que hay un montón de cosas que ni siquiera se utilizaron y mucha ropa sin estrenar, solo comprar los biberones… - Hablaba cuando Neil intervino.

- Bueno, yo se los voy a comprar… se los quiero regalar. – le hizo saber y ella asintió en silencio.

El moreno se dobló un poco, acunando la barriga de su hermana le deposito varios besos.

- Jean Louis, tu tío se va a trabajar… regresara por la tarde con un montón de biberones para ti. – Regalándole un nuevo beso.

- Ve… yo estaré bien. – Dándole un beso en los cabellos a Neil y él se incorporó depositándole uno en la frente a la pelirroja, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Elisa se puso de pie y al hacerlo sintió una presión en la pelvis, se dijo que tal vez se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa por que cada vez era menos el tiempo, que la separaba de su bebé, de por fin saber si se parecía a Jules, moría por verlo a él en los gestos de su hijo e inevitablemente la angustia cobraba vida al saber que dentro de poco le tocaría enfrentarse a la pesadilla que la ha estado atacando, le aterra que llegue el momento en que Emilia Elroy, quiera apartarla de su pedazo de cielo, le había costado demasiado mantener a Neil fuera de toda esta situación y sabe muy bien que cuando se entere se va a molestar con ella.

Se dispuso a caminar y para controlar la ansiedad que al agobiaba, seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor.

Caminaba de un lado al otro frotándose la parte baja el vientre, para relajarse, cuando escucho un suave golpe en la puerta.

- Adelante. – Respondió al llamado.

- Soy Dennis señora. – La voz baja de la chica al otro lado de la puerta le hizo que se acercarse para poder escucharla mejor. – Tengo algo para usted… se lo deslizare debajo de la puerta y por favor que no se la descubran, porque temo que el señor empiece a sospechar de mí.

- ¿Algo para mí? – Pregunto emocionada y con las lágrimas bailando en su garganta.

- Si señora… ahí la tiene. – Le dijo deslizando el sobre por la rendija inferior de la puerta. – La dejo para que la lea con calma, voy a jugar con Fred, cuando le toque la visita del niño, podrá decirme que vamos a hacer.

- Gracias Dennis, gracias nunca tendré como pagarte lo que haces por mí. – Dijo tomando el sobre con manos temblorosas y las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, un jadeo se escapó de su garganta y no supo si fue por dolor en su vientre o dolor en su pecho.

- No es nada señora, me voy no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, aproveche que Flavia salió a hacer las compras con Irene y Paul. – Dijo y se marchó.

- Gracias. – Susurro Elisa, al escuchar que los pasos se alejaban, poso la mirada en el sobre, en las estampillas que lo adornaban y en la caligrafía del remitente mientras se encamino a la cama y tomo asiento con cuidado. Rasgaba el sobre cuando le ataco un dolor que tenso su barriga.

- ¡Dios! – Exclamo llevándose la mano al vientre. – Tranquilo mi amor… tranquilo. – Susurro, para después inhalar y exhalar lentamente.

Al superar el inconveniente prosiguió con la carta, la saco y desdoblo las dos hojas, sin poder controlar las emociones sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

A medida que leía se sentía dolida, enfurecida y se preguntaba si valía la pena por lo todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Yo también! Yo también estoy molesta, estúpido… ¿Crees es fácil? no… no lo es. – Hablaba queriendo tenerlo en frente para golpearlo. – No soy una manipuladora, no contigo. – Susurraba con la voz ronca por las lágrimas. – Si quieres dejar de esperar puedes hacerlo, hazlo de una buena vez y no me lastimes… no me lo digas… no por favor Jules, no tienes que venir, no vengan, yo te pedí que no lo hicieras, ¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero que los hagas? Solo no quiero exponerte, no quiero…. ¿Qué tienes? Por favor Jules, debes cuidarte… no debes descuidar tu salud… yo quisiera llamarte, solo si tuviese un teléfono… me conformaría solo con escuchar tu voz… - Un nuevo dolor la ataco. - ¡Dios! – Exclamo, ella sabía que eran contracciones, porque ya eran muy seguidos y muy doloroso, respiro profundamente, sintió la humedad en sus piernas y al llevarse una mano para constatar, el pánico de apodero al verla manchada de sangre, abrió los muslo y los vio manchados.

Aprovecho que el dolor le había dado una tregua y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y sin saber cómo manejar la situación, sin soltar la carta llego a la puerta y empezó a golpearla.

- ¡Dennis! ¡André! Alguien que me ayude, por favor. – Y tuvo que una vez más aferrarse a la barriga ante un nuevo dolor y sentía la sangre tibia bajar por sus muslos.

La congestión nasal de Jules era cada vez más crónica, con el paso de los días empeoraba y el doctor le había recomendado, mantenerse al aire libre, aprovechar los días frescos y así por la noche se la haría más fácil respirar, ya se estaba cansando de la rutina de aspirar vapor todas las noches antes de dormir.

Como era sábado y no trabajaría aprovecho para cabalgar un rato, en Sorcière, tratar de despejar su mente y decidió pasar la tarde fuera de su casa, había llevado algunas frutas, el cuaderno de dibujos y unos libros, con la yegua se dirigió a uno los gazebos de madera dispersos en varios lugares del jardín destinados al descanso y recreación de los miembros de la familia.

Eligio el más cómodo, ese que tenía cortinas blancas que se agitaban suavemente con el viento y una colchoneta con varios almohadones, un lugar perfecto para tomar una siesta, al estar en el lugar bajo de la yegua y se quitó las botas dejándola en la hierba subió al escalón de madera pulida y se encamino debajo del gazebo, donde se sentó y agarro el libro que estaba leyendo, necesitaba un poco de recreación y dejar de lado tantos números que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Después de media hora de lectura y terminar el libro El Faro del Fin del Mundo, de Jules Verne, agarro una ciruela y le dio un mordisco, cuando su mirada capto a Sorcière y decidió dibujarla para presentársela a su dueña, le enviaría el dibujo de la yegua a Elisa.

Agarro el carboncillo y el cuaderno, fijando su mirada en el animal y estudiando por donde empezaría, tal vez un minuto le llevo captar la técnica para después darle vida, poco a poco, trazo a trazo, como era de esperarse el tiempo mientras dibujaba pasaba muy rápido y decidió descansar un poco, se acostó y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, ya sabía que esto le pasaba muy a menudo.

Negro, todo era absolutamente negro, sin un rayo de luz que le orientase, una vez más la terrible sensación de angustia se apoderaba de su pecho y se sentía fatigado, como si hubiese corrido por mucho tiempo y sin detenerse, el corazón se le explotaría ante los latidos llegando al lugar directamente, sin ninguna otra opción.

Trato de respirar, de tranquilizarse, no había nada por lo cual preocuparse, solo estaba en medio de la nada, una nada lóbrega, si no se movía de lugar no correría ningún peligro, eso se decía cuando una brecha se abrió de la nada y esta vez no era un luz que lo enceguecía, era una luz roja y tenue, se aventuró a seguirla y cortinas rojas se empezaron a agitarse de la nada bloqueándole la visión, sus pies empezaron a chapotear, miro al suelo y se hallaba en medio de un cenagal, pero su color era rojo terracota, su olfato se vio inundado por un olor a oxido, muy propio de la sangre y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que caminaba sobre sangre espesa y se encontraba descalzo, logrando con esto que su latidos se aceleraran.

Elisa solo golpeaba la puerta y presa del pánico, el cual aumentaba al ver los hilos de sangre bajar por sus muslos.

- ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

- Señora ¿Qué tiene? ¿Se siente bien? – Pregunto Dennis al otro lado de la puerta quien había llegado corriendo al escuchar los gritos.

- Dennis llama al médico o que me lleven a un hospital, por favor… tengo contracciones muy seguidas y rompí fuente, Dennis estoy sangrando… estoy sangrando… abre la puerta por favor… ábranme la puerta. – Pedía llorando en medio del ataque de angustia y dolor.

- Señora, Flavia salió a hacer las compras y se llevó las llaves… trate de calmarse, acuéstese ya llamo al médico… - Dijo la joven llenándose de nervios ante el estado de su patrona, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

- ¡Dennis! – Exclamo y con manos temblorosas ante los dolores y la angustia deslizaba la carta por debajo de la puerta. – Si me pasa algo…- Hablaba cuando la rubia intervino.

- Señora cálmese, todo va a estar bien…. – Trataba de tranquilizarla, pero la pelirroja enfatizo.

- No me siento bien Dennis… por favor, si me pasa algo… quiero que llames a los números, son de Jules… los ha dejado en la carta, por favor llámalo, dile que venga a buscar a su hijo, no permitas que se lo entreguen a nadie… llama a mi tío y dile por favor que no permita que le quiten el niño hasta que Jules no venga a buscarlo… por favor. – Pidió sintiendo como empezaba a sudar frio y trataba de soportar el dolor de una nueva contracción, esas que irrumpieron de pronto con tanta intensidad y sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

Dennis agarro la carta, la cual estaba llena de sangre constatado que lo que la señora le decía era cierto, que estaba muy mal, un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta y sin perder más tiempo se guardó la carta y salió corriendo al despacho.

- Shhh… shhh tranquilo… tranquilo mi vida. – Pedía Elisa casi sin aliento acariciándose la barriga sintiendo la presión en la pelvis por lo que se dejó caer en posición fetal a un lado de la puerta, no quería ponerse de pie y caminar porque podría ser peligroso.

Jules sentía cada vez más inquietud en medio del sueño, quería despertar, gritar pero no podía hacerlo la voz no le salía, solo se encontraba caminando buscando una salida en ese oscuro y frió pasillo, sintiendo como la sangre en sus pies era cada vez más tibia y más fluida, solo pensaba en avanzar y esto lo agotaba por lo que decidió quedarse inmóvil y cerró los ojos para esperar que todo pasara, no los abriría, fue sintiendo como una calidez lo envolvía, pero no habría los ojos, empezó a escuchar un oleaje y alguien que tarareaba una canción, era la voz de Elisa, estaba seguro, por lo que inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se encontraba en lo que para él era el paraíso, era una de las playas de Cartagena y donde se prometió algún día llevaría a la niña de sus ojos, el mar se mostraba con ese maravilloso color turquesa y estaba seguro que el sol en el horizonte se debía a un amanecer, hasta que la vio vestida con un sencillo traje blanco y sus cabellos rojos se agitaban impetuosos ante el viento, mientras él se perdía en la más hermosa sonrisa, la cual minimizo cuando ella le entono.

- Je vois la vie en rose, Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours,et ca me fait quelque chose. (Veo la vida en rosa, me dice palabras de amor, palabras todos los días, y eso me hace sentir algo) – Toda la angustia desapareció como por arte de magia y una felicidad llego arrolladora, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, al verla sonreír, al verla más hermosa y feliz que nunca, no quería perder tiempo para estar con ella, amarrarla en un abrazo y decirle cuando la había extrañado, por lo que empezó a correr para acortar la distancia, estaba por llegar cuando la mirada de dicha de ella se transformó en angustia, el viento se intensifico de tal manera que parecía ser un huracán, el cielo se tornó gris y una ola de unos tres metros se elevaba a espaldas de ella una vez más la zozobra se apodero de él e hizo más rápida su carrera, pero el agua fue mucho más rápido y la ola se la trago, se llevó a Elisa y él quiso morirse el corazón se le reventaría ante los latidos, no tenía oxígeno y el alma se le caía a pedazos, ni siquiera había asimilado lo que había pasado cuando todo cambio drásticamente volvía a ser un paraíso, tranquilo, pero en el lugar donde se encontraba Elisa cantándole la vida en rosa, estaba un moisés y un llanto de recién nacido calo en sus oídos, no quería acercarse, no quería hacerlo, solo quería ver a Elisa, saber que había pasado, entrar al mar y buscarla en las profundidades, mientras sentía la impotencia hacer girones de él y los sollozos secos y dolorosos se le arremolinaban en la garganta.

* * *

_**Desde lejos**_

_**En el silencio siento pasar hora tras hora**_

_**como un cortejo lento, acompasado y frío**_

_**¡Ah, cuando tú estás lejos de mi alma todo llora,**_

_**y al rumor de tus pasos hasta en sueños sonrío!**_

_**Yo sé que volverás, que brillará otra aurora**_

_**en mi horizonte grave como un sueño sombrío;**_

_**revivirá en mis bosques tu gran risa sonora**_

_**que los cruzaba alegre como el cristal de un río.**_

_**Un día, al encontrarnos tristes en el camino**_

_**yo puse entre tus manos mi pálido destino.**_

_**¡Y nada más hermoso jamás han de ofrecerte!**_

_**Mi alma es, frente a tu alma, como el mar frente al cielo:**_

_**pasarán entre ellas, cual la sombra de un vuelo,**_

_**la Tormenta y el Tiempo y la Vida y la Muerte!**_

_**Delmira Agustini.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	234. capitulo 67 parte 2

**Rebeca: Hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar, aquí el nuevo capítulo para no hacer tan larga la espera ni la angustia. **

**Saludos y abrazos!**

**Maka: Gracias por comentar, aquí sabrás un poco lo que pasa con Elisa y como lo dijimos hace algún tiempo los rebeldes presentes. **

**Abrazos!**

**Elena aranda: Hola amiga, gracias por estar siempre al pendiente, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero esto te ayude a redimir un poco la angustia, gracias por tu amistad. **

**Abrazos!**

**Guest: Tienes razón nena ante las adversidades se puede dar una amistad el perdón más que darse se demuestra y es así como lo vamos a presentar. Muchas gracias por comentar. **

**Abrazos!**

**Sin más el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 67**

**Parte 2**

* * *

Las manos de Dennis temblaban con demasía mientras marcaba el número de la casa de los Andley, ya se había comunicado con el despacho del doctor y su asistente le había informado que este saldría en cuanto terminara de atender un parto que lo ocupaba de momento, aunque la joven rubia le rogo en repetidas ocasiones que no tardase, pues su patrona se encontraba bastante mal y muy angustiada la voz de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono, le respondió que debía calmarse y que ya el doctor estaba al tanto, pero no podía abandonar en medio del parto a la mujer que atendía, Dennis respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse y le dio las gracias, pero antes de colgar insistió de nuevo, debía hacerle ver a la mujer que la situación era grave.

No tardo un minuto hasta que dio con el número de la mansión Andley en la agenda, sus dedos se equivocaron un par de veces mientras marcaba, furiosa consigo misma por no poder calmarse, se reprochó y respiro profundamente, no podía fallarle a la señora Elisa en estos momentos. Después de esto intento una vez más, los segundos hasta que alguien contestara el teléfono se le hicieron eterno, pero al fin logro escuchar la voz de un hombre.

- Buenos días, residencia Andley – Esbozo quien seguramente era Arthur.

- Buenos días señor, le habla Dennis… soy la niñera del señorito Frederick Wells y necesito comunicarme con urgencia con el señor William Andley – Pidió intentando no saltarse el protocolo, rogando que el hombre se encontrase en casa.

- Señorita Dennis, grato escucharla, lamento informarle que el señor Andley no se encuentra en la casa en estos momentos, pero si desea dejarle un mensaje, con gusto se lo comunicare en cuanto llegue – Indico el caballero al otro lado de la línea.

- Entiendo, pero necesito de verdad comunicarme con él ¿No existirá otra manera de hacerlo? Vera es que mi patrona me pidió que lo llamara, se encuentra muy mal… al parecer el parto se ha adelanto y está muy angustiada… - Decía pero el hombre la detuvo.

- ¿La señora Elisa? – Inquirió desconcertado, él estaba al tanto de parte de la situación de la joven, como era de esperar los rumores corren, pero no creía que estuviese a tiempo de dar a luz, retomando su compostura, continuo – En ese caso lo mejor será llamar al señor a la empresa, salió para atender una reunión – Agrego y su voz mostraba preocupación.

- Por favor señor Arthur, mi patrona está demasiado angustiada, el bebé aún no está listo para nacer y ambos corren peligro, yo no sé qué hacer… - Esbozaba en medio de sollozos.

- Intente calmarse señorita… no se preocupe, todo estará bien… comuníquese con el doctor y yo le prometo que le avisare al señor William… - Decía el hombre, en tono tranquilo para calmar a la chica, cuando una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede Arthur? – Pregunto Candy quien había oído parte de la conversación.

La rubia venia de la terraza cuando escucho el teléfono sonar y un extraño presentimiento se instaló en su pecho, este se había agravado al escuchar las palabras, Elisa, doctor y William, acompañadas de cierta tensión en el tono del mayordomo, se acercó al mismo y a medida que la comunicación seguía, su corazón latía con mayor rapidez. El hombre se volvió hacia la rubia y su mirada no pudo ocultar lo que sabía, se aclaró la garganta para responder a la pregunta, notando la angustia en la señora.

- Es Dennis, llama desde la mansión Wells para informar que la señora Elisa ha comenzado el trabajo de parto – Contesto mirándola a los ojos.

- Pásemela por favor – Pidió Candy extendiéndole la mano.

El hombre no dudo un segundo, le entrego el auricular a la rubia, pero se mantuvo en el lugar, no le gustaba el semblante que mostraba la chica. Candy respiro profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón antes de hablar con la niñera de Frederick, apenas si logro hacerlo, pero aun así se animó a continuar.

- Buenos días Dennis, te habla Candice… ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Inquirió con voz ronca.

- Buenos días señora Grandchester, llamo porque necesito comunicarme con el señor Andley, mi patrona me pidió que lo hiciera, ha roto fuente y está muy angustiada, ya me comunique con el doctor pero este está atendiendo otro parto y no puede venir tan pronto, su asistente me ha dicho que los trabajos de parto son largos, que intente calmar a mi señora, pero ella está muy asustada y yo no sé qué hacer… no sé qué hacer, ella está muy mal… está manchando mucho y aun no es tiempo… el bebé no está listo – Expreso y una vez más lloraba sin poder evitarlo.

- Dennis intenta calmarte, debes hacerlo para poder ayudar a Elisa, le avisaremos a Albert de inmediato y yo saldré para allá, si es necesario buscaremos a otro doctor, mientras la ayudare, por favor mantengan las líneas telefónicas desocupadas, Neil esta con mi hermano, yo me encargo de avisarle, no llames a casa de los Leagan aun… después le avisaremos – Le pidió Candy a sabiendas que el padre de Elisa no estaba en la ciudad, solo Sarah y a esta debían mantenerla lo más lejos posible de la pelirroja, respiro profundamente intentando contrarrestar la angustia que hacia estragos en ella – Por favor quédate a su lado… no te separes de Elisa, que no se sienta sola, yo estaré allí en breve – Indico mostrándose segura, aunque no lo estaba.

- Lo hare… gracias señora… muchas gracias – Esbozo la chica un poco más calmada y colgó.

- Arthur, por favor ve a buscar a mi esposo… dile que me traiga un abrigo y mi bolso, que tenemos que salir de inmediato… yo tardaría mucho en subir y bajar las escaleras y no hay tiempo que perder – Hablo la rubia dirigiéndose al hombre después de colgar.

- Como usted diga señora… por favor Candice, no se angustie, usted tampoco debe hacerlo en su estado – Menciono viendo el semblante de la chica.

Esta asintió en silencio y le dio un apretón en el brazo, indicándole con ese gesto que estaba bien, pero se estaba engañando y también a él, la verdad era que tenía mucho miedo, sabia cuan peligrosos podían ser los partos prematuros y sin la ayuda de un docto mucho más, vio alejarse a Arthur, después se volvió hacia el ventanal al tiempo que elevaba una oración pidiendo a Dios que cuidara de Elisa y el bebé, prefirió no llamar a Albert pues si hablaba con él podía derrumbarse y este no dejaría que fuese a ver a la chica, no la expondría a esas emociones y ya bastante tenía con tener que convencer a Terry para que la llevase.

- Candy me acabo de encontrar a Arthur en el pasillo, dice que han llamado de casa de los Wells para informar que Elisa ha comenzado el trabajo de parto – Esbozo Fransheska con angustia sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

- Si… hable con Dennis, al parecer a Elisa se le adelanto el parto, le dije que se quedara con ella e intentara calmarla mientras llegamos nosotros y el doctor, estoy esperando a Terry para salir hacia allá… debemos avisarle a Albert, Archie y Neil para que se encuentren con nosotros en la mansión, pero me gustaría mantener lo que está sucediendo fuera del conocimiento de la tía, seguramente deseara intervenir y lo que menos debemos darle a Elisa son angustias en este momento – Esbozo mostrando su preocupación a la chica.

- Te entiendo y tienes toda la razón, de verdad ya no sé qué más pueda pasarle a Elisa, la pobre no para de sufrir, Dios quiera que esto no termine en una tragedia, por la tía no te preocupes, yo me encargare de mantenerla al margen tanto como pueda, también le avisare a Albert, quisiera ir con ustedes, pero supongo que alguien debe quedarse aquí en caso de cualquier eventualidad y evitar que la tía sospeche lo que ocurre, solo te pediré que me mantengas informada de todo, en la medida que te sea posible, seguramente no tendrás cabeza para nada cuando llegues allá, pero no te olvides de avisarme como va todo… me quedare muy angustiada – Menciono la castaña, con la voz ronca y la mirada cristalizada, con evidente pesar.

- Pecosa… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿A dónde necesitas ir con tanta urgencia? ¿Es el bebé? – Pregunto Terry que bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo, pensando que algo le sucedía a su esposa.

- No… no amor yo estoy bien, nuestro hijo también, el problema es Elisa, al parecer se le adelanto el bebé y está sola en la casa, ya llamaron al doctor, pero este está atendiendo otro parto y no puede ir de inmediato, necesito que me acompañes para ver en que podemos ayudar – Contesto mirándolo a los ojos, luchando por parecer calmada.

- Sí, claro… ¿Segura que estas bien? Te noto pálida Candy – Indico acariciándole la mejilla.

- Lo estoy Terry, no te preocupes amor, es solo que la noticia mi impresiono un poco, Elisa tiene dos semanas menos que yo, los partos prematuros siempre son peligrosos, por eso mi preocupación, pero todo está bien… vamos no podemos perder más tiempo – Dijo tomando el bolso y dándose vuelta para que el chico le colocara el abrigo, mientras le hablo a su cuñada – Por favor Fran avísale a Albert, prometo que intentare llamarte en cuanto lleguemos a la casa de Elisa para decirte como se encuentra y procura que la tía no se entere… dile a Arthur que sea discreto, fue quien recibió la llamada – Le pidió a la chica.

- No te preocupes Candy hare lo que me pides, ahora vayan… Elisa debe estar muy angustiada, yo me encargare de todo lo demás – Expreso al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo – Cuídate por favor y no te expongas a emociones fuertes, tú también estas pronta a dar a luz, no tenga que atender el doctor dos partos hoy – Susurro para que Terry no la escuchase y se angustiase.

- Lo hare… - Dijo en el mismo tono y la abrazo una vez más – Vamos amor… ya Brian tiene el auto listo – Agrego mirando a Terry.

- Bien… pero primera respirar e intenta relajarte, estas muy tensa Candy y esto puede hacerte daño, si tú no estás bien no podrás ayudar a Elisa, debes calmarte – Le pidió el chico.

Ella asintió en silencio e hizo lo que él le solicitaba, después de un minuto abandonaban la mansión Andley y tomaban la ruta hacia la casa de Elisa, que afortunadamente no quedaba muy lejos de la suya, a pocos minutos. Durante el viaje Candy se concentró en hacer lo que Terry le pedía, él tenía razón, si ella no se calmaba no lograría ayudar a Elisa, debía mostrar temple de acero justo ahora, pues no solo estaba en riesgo la salud de la pelirroja y el bebé de esta, sino también la de ella y su propio hijo.

El auto se detuvo frente a las puertas de la gran mansión, Terry ayudo a Candy a descender con cuidado y le pidió a Brian que los esperase, debían tener un auto listo ante cualquier eventualidad, lo más probable es que les tocase trasladar a la Elisa a un hospital, si el doctor no llegaba pronto, ya Candy le había informado con detalle de lo poco que sabía durante el viaje. Al segundo llamando André les abría la puerta, su semblante impasible en ocasiones anteriores, ahora se notaba claramente preocupado, invito a pasar a los jóvenes de inmediato.

- ¿Aún no ha llegado el doctor señor André? – Pregunto la rubia mientras se encaminaban hacia las escaleras, tan calmada como podía.

- Dennis acaba de llamar a su despacho y le notificaron que este acababa de salir para acá, que mantuviesen a la señora calmada – Contesto guiándolos.

- Ojala que no tarde mucho y que venga preparado, quizás debamos llevar a Elisa a un hospital para que sea atendida adecuadamente, tanto ella como la creatura necesitaran de los cuidados que solo se pueden encontrar en estos… por favor indíquele a Dennis que prepare una valija para la señora y algunas cosas del bebé también, no debemos perder tiempo… - Decía la rubia cuando el hombre la interrumpió ya en lo alto de las escaleras.

- Tenemos que esperar a que llegue el señor… vera es que la habitación de la señora estaba bajo llave y la empleada que la tiene salió a hacer compras, no esperábamos que algo así sucediera… - Explicaba cuando Candy lo detuvo.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser posible! – Exclamo indignada – Elisa necesita ser atendida de inmediato, está en sus últimas semanas, no debía permanecer bajo llave… en realidad nunca debió estarlo – Agrego mostrando la molestia por lo sucedido.

- ¡Maldito hombre! ¿Acaso es un animal? ¿Cómo puede mantenerla bajo llave sabiendo su estado? Si algo le llega a suceder a Elisa o al bebé tendrá que responder por ello – Menciono Terry realmente molesto por la actitud del francés.

- Supongo que no esperaba que el parto se adelantara, aunque eso no lo justifica, la verdad yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con las medidas que ha tomado el señor Wells, quizás por eso no me entrego la llave a mí, sino a otra de las empleadas… ni siquiera ha dejado una copia para un caso de emergencia como este – Exponía mientras caminaban por el pasillo, tratando de seguir el paso a los esposos que se notaban realmente alarmados – Tuve que llamar a la empresa para avisarle que la señora había comenzado el trabajo de parto, no tenía manera de comunicarme con Flavia, únicamente ellos poseen llaves de la habitación de la señora… debemos esperar que alguno aparezca para poder entrar, ojala lo hagan antes que llegue el doctor para no perder tiempo – Acoto deteniéndose frente a la puerta de madera oscura.

- Por el bien de su patrón, esperemos que sea así… de lo contrario no quisiera estar en sus zapatos si a Elisa o al bebé les ocurre algo, si Neil no lo mato antes… no le quede la menor duda que esta vez sí lo hará – Esbozo Terry con evidente tensión, tomando el pomo con potencia para intentar forzar la puerta, pero esta no cedió.

- ¿Elisa? ¡Elisa, soy Candy! ¿Puedes escucharme? – Pregunto la rubia golpeando la madera.

- ¿Candy? – Se escuchó la voz apagada del otro lado.

- Si… si Elisa, yo soy… vamos a intentar entrar, el doctor ya viene en camino, yo te atenderé hasta que llegue… - Decía pero la pelirroja no la dejo continuar.

- Candy sácame de aquí… no quiero perder a mi bebé… estoy sangrando mucho… y me duele, me duele demasiado… por favor… por favor ayúdame – Pedía en medio de sollozos.

- Intenta calmarte Elisa, angustiarte solo empeora las cosas, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… te prometo que todo saldrá bien, no llores por favor – Le indico Candy con la voz ronca, sus manos temblaban, podía sentir la desesperación de la pelirroja.

- Voy a forzar la puerta, no podemos esperar a que alguien llegue con la llave, de hacerlo puede terminar desangrándose… - Mencionaba Terry cuando André lo detuvo.

- Señor Grandchester… pero no puede… seguramente el señor Wells ya debe estar por llegar, yo llame hace media hora – Indico mirándolo a los ojos.

- La verdad lo mejor que puede hacer Frank Wells es no aparecerse por aquí en estos momentos, no se preocupe yo me hare responsable y pagare la maldita puerta si debo hacerlo, ya escucho Elisa está mal y no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados conscientes del peligro que corre – Dijo mirándolo con determinación, puede que la pelirroja no fuese santo de su devoción, pero no podía dejarla morir intentando dar a luz a su hijo y quedarse tan tranquilo, ni Candy ni su conciencia se lo perdonarían jamás, respiro profundamente y hablo de nuevo – Elisa, soy Terruce ¿Me escuchas? – Pregunto en voz alta para que ella lo oyese.

- ¿Terruce? ¡Si, si te escucho! ¿Esta Neil con ustedes? ¡Por favor llamen a Neil! ¡Quiero a mi papá, busquen a mi papá! – Pedía en medio de un llanto amargo, dejo libre un grito que apenas fue ahogado por la hoja de madera - ¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme por favor! ¡No me dejen aquí! ¡No dejen que mi bebé muera! – Gritaba desesperada y una nueva contracción la hacía estremecerse de dolor, mientras la sangre seguía saliendo manchando la bata de baño que llevaba puesta.

- Elisa por favor, necesito que te calmes, respira profundo e intenta tranquilizarte, te vamos a sacar de aquí, te vamos a ayudar, ya Neil viene en camino… no llores, por favor no llores – Le pedía Candy con voz trémula, mientras recibía el abrigo de Terry y lo ayudaba a arremangarse las mangas de la camisa en los antebrazos - ¿Estás seguro que puedes abrirla? Quizás deberíamos llamar alguien para que traiga una herramienta – Sugirió la rubia en voz baja para su esposo, la puerta era de madera concisa y Terry podía terminar haciéndose daño.

- Puedo hacerlo Candy, no te preocupes… aléjate un poco, no vaya a ser que te tropiece cuando mi cuerpo rebote, intenta calmarte tú también por favor, estas temblando como una hoja, mírame… todo va a salir bien – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente, después hablo en voz alta de nuevo – Elisa necesito que te alejes de la puerta, voy a intentar echarla abajo, debes estar lo más lejos posible por favor – Le indico a la chica mostrándose sereno.

Cuando terminaba de hablar apareció Dennis en el pasillo, la chica se acercaba corriendo, había escuchado las voces de los esposos Grandchester y dejando a Frederick con otra de las muchachas salió para ver en que podía ayudar.

- ¿Qué sucede Dennis? ¿Ha llegado el señor o el doctor? – Pregunto André alarmado.

- No… no, todavía no ha llegado ninguno de los dos, tampoco Flavia… ¿Qué piensa hacer el señor Grandchester? – Le pregunto a André, pero fue el castaño quien contesto.

- Voy a forzar la puerta, no podemos esperar a que Wells se digne a aparecer, es un inconsciente – Esbozo y se preparó para empujar la hoja de madera utilizando todo el peso de su cuerpo.

- Déjeme ayudarlo señor – Pidió André, alternándose con él.

El castaño asintió comprobando que tras su primer intento la puerta apenas había cedido y su hombro recibió el contundente rechazo de la misma; tras el empujón de André no fue mucho lo que se había logrado.

Elisa escuchaba los golpes a la puerta y como estos la hacían vibrar, retumbando en sus oídos y ella respiraba profundo, muy profundo tratando con esto de calmarse y no alarmar a los presentes, sintiéndose débil y unos puntos blancos nublaban su visión, había optado por no mirar sus muslos y evitar con esto ser consciente de la hemorragia, lo que inevitablemente no podía aludir, aun cuando lo intentase de todas las maneras posible era de la presión en su pelvis, que cada vez más le hacía doler las caderas, era como si se le estuviesen astillando los huesos por dentro, así como se arqueaba involuntariamente ante las contracciones y las lágrimas salían por voluntad propia.

Nuevamente el corazón se le aceleraba y esta vez se acoplaba al ritmo de los golpes que Terry le daba a la puerta sintiendo como los latidos se le expandían por todo el cuerpo, una nueva contracción la atacaría y solo hace cinco minutos fue torturada por una, respiro profundo y la sintió empezar en la zona lumbar, que recorrió sus caderas y la zona del bajo vientre, hasta la parte interior de los muslos, mientras que el abdomen se le tensaba preparándose para su cuota de dolor.

Terry arremetió contra la misma una vez más y de nuevo seguidamente con furia al ver que apenas cedía, después de dos intentos de André y un último del castaño por fin lo habían logrado, las estillas de la madera que rodeaban la cerradura volaron por los aires y un fuerte estruendo anuncio que lo habían conseguido, la mueca de dolor que hizo Terry cuando su cuerpo choco por última vez con la puerta, fue muestra que se había lastimado el hombro, aunque afortunadamente no había sido nada grave, pero lo olvido de inmediato cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de Elisa hecha un ovillo en el suelo a un lado de la misma, percatándose de la hemorragia, su vista se nublo ante la mancha y sus latidos rápidos por el esfuerzo realizado, aumentaron.

- Terry llévala a la cama. – Le pidió la voz de Candy, siendo consiente en ese momento que se había quedado paralizado.

El chico se puso de cuclillas para cargarla percatándose del sufrimiento de la pelirroja.

- No… no… espera. – Suplico Elisa sin aliento y aferrándose con una de sus manos a la camisa de él, sin ser consiente que lo manchaba de sangre.

- Espera un minuto Terry, tiene una contracción, deja que se le pase. – Acoto Candy arrodillándose al lado de la chica y acariciándole la barriga para relajarla, dirigiéndose a Elisa. – Tranquila… respira Elisa, respira, todo pasara en un momento. – Tratando por todo los medios de mantener la calma delante de la pelirroja y no dejarle ver su estado de alarma.

Cuando la contracción pasó Terry con brazos temblorosos al verse involucrado en la situación la cargo y Elisa soltó un grito llevando una mano al bajo vientre y él no la soltó ante los nervios, porque sabía que no debía hacerlo, la acostó en la cama.

Candy ante los nervios actuaba ágilmente, ayudada por la niñera de Frederick acomodaron las piernas de la pelirroja en posición de parto.

- Elisa necesito revisarte… trata de calmarte un poco.

- Aun me falta tiempo… me faltan seis semanas… tengo miedo, Candy tengo mucho miedo. – Suplicaba llorando.

- No pienses en el tiempo, no pienses, solo concéntrate en respirar… - La rubia desvió la mirada a Dennis. – Necesito lavarme las manos.

- Si señora… por favor sígame. – La chica la condujo al baño de la recamara matrimonial de la mansión Wells, dejando a la pelirroja con Terry.

- Tranquila Elisa, ya no llores que eso te hace mal. – Era lo único que el chico tembloroso podía decirle, aunque él se encontrase alarmado por el sangrado de ella y se preguntaba si todos los partos serian iguales.

- Terry… si me pasa algo no dejes que se lleven a mi hijo… tú eres fuerte de carácter… por favor, sé que no debería pedírtelo, pero por favor que no te lo quiten, no hasta que Jules venga por él… no pienses que solo lo hago porque estoy adolorida… es que no lo voy a soportar.

- Si… si lo vas a soportar, ya no digas tonterías. – Le decía mirándose él mismo la cara de angustia en los ojos ahogados en lágrimas de la pelirroja, los cuales evidenciaban el dolor de una nueva contracción.

Candy regreso y Dennis salió corriendo de la habitación, ante el pedido que le hiciera la chica de toallas, agua tibia y algún antiséptico.

La rubia se ubicó en medio de las piernas de Elisa, revisándola, a los segundos su mirada cristalizada busco la de Terry, sin poder evitarlo y él como sabía que estaba fuera del campo visual de la pelirroja negó lentamente con la cabeza pidiéndole a su esposa que no llorara, mientras él mismo pasaba el nudo en su garganta.

Candy respiro profundamente para controlar las emociones, sabía que no podía esperar, que si el doctor no llegaba, no habría nada que hacer, el bebé estaba acomodado y Elisa tenia problema con los líquidos, sin siquiera pensarlo, se arriesgaría, haría lo posible, así ella después, le echase la culpa si algo pasaba, pero debía hacerlo, aun sin ningún instrumento médico, ni siquiera guantes tenia.

- Elisa, no podemos perder tiempo ya estas por dar a luz, quiero que con la próxima contracción pujes… sé que estas cansada y asustada pero debes poner toda tu fuerza en traer a este niño al mundo y sé que eres valiente.

- Aun no es tiempo, mi bebé no está preparado. – Le hizo saber Elisa, soltando el llanto.

- Ya sabemos que no es tiempo, pero muchos se adelantan… ya deja de llorar y demuestra que tienes fuerza. – Le dijo Terry al ver que Candy no encontraba las palabras para consolarla.

- Terry, amor colócate detrás de ella… no importa deja los zapatos así no podemos perder tiempo. – Le hizo saber al ver que él iba a quitarse los zapatos.

Terry subió a la cama y se sentó sobre sus talones colocando una almohada medio de sus mulos donde la cabeza de la pelirroja descanso y se aferró con ambas manos a los brazos del castaño, al sentir la contracción, pujo hasta quedarse sin aliento y aguantando el dolor, cuando esta paso respiro nuevamente.

En ese momento entraba Dennis con toallas y una vasija con agua tibia, detrás de ella entraron dos más de las chicas del servicio.

- ¿Y Fred? Dennis no dejes solo a Fred. – Pedía la pelirroja.

- No está solo señora, André está jugando con él. – Dijo acercándose a la cama y acariciándole la frente y no pudo retener las lágrimas. – Haga su mejor esfuerzo y yo le juro señora que le encontrare un teléfono, así me echen de la casa… ya vera como todo va a pasar, sé que el señor se pondrá muy feliz, muy feliz. – Le decía sin dejar de acariciarle la frente y mejilla. Elisa no podía más que llorar a manera de agradecimiento.

Terry y Candy miraban a la chica, enterándose en ese momento que la niñera sabía lo de la relación y por la manera que le hablaba a Elisa de Leblanc, era evidente que se amaban, por si les quedaba alguna duda.

El chofer del doctor estaciono frente a la mansión Wells y detrás de él, otro auto se estacionaba, el galeno bajo del vehículo, con dos enfermeras que llevaban unos maletines, al mismo tiempo que Frank bajo del de él, quien lo miro angustiado al saber que Elisa había pasado todo este tiempo sola, sin decir una sola palabra el esposo entro a la mansión y subió tan rápido como pudo las escaleras, siendo seguido por Hunt y sus enfermeras.

Los gritos de Elisa que se encontraba en medio de una contracción, irrumpieron en los odios de los hombres, por lo que Frank aun sin aliento corrió y el doctor hizo lo mismo, ninguno de los dos esperaba la escena que presenciaron y el azul zafiro destello de ira al ver al desalmado de Frank Wells entrar a la habitación, tal vez si no estuviese en la situación que esta, sintiendo como Elisa aferrándose a sus brazos le corta la circulación, estaría propinándole la golpiza de la vida a ese hijo de puta.

Elisa se sentía cada vez más débil y con los dolores más seguidos, la vista se le estaba nublando y la sudoración fría la cubría por completo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado solo sentía desgarrarse y presentía que se iba a morir, no podía con tanto dolor y el miedo la calo por completo al ver que Frank entraba junto al doctor.

- No… no por favor…. sáquelo… - Le hablaba al doctor para que no permitiera a Frank dentro.

– Que no entre… no. – Hablaba entre llanto y mirando a Frank aterrorizada mientras él doctor la veía desconcertado. – Frank no… no le vayas a hacer… daño, por favor te lo suplico no me lo vayas a quitar, no me lo quites. – Decía llorando.

- Elisa tranquila, aquí estoy, no te lo va a quitar. – Le dijo Terry tomándole la cara y volviéndola hacia él para que lo mirara. – No lo voy a permitir, pero primero tienes que traer al mundo, por lo que voy a pelear… anímate, que tengo ganas de repartir golpes. - El chico trataba por todos los medios de calmarla y darle la fortaleza para que se dispusiera a dar a luz.

Frank obvió las palabras de Terry y solo corrió hasta la cama poniéndose de rodillas al ver a la pelirroja sufrir, mientras que Candy le cedía el espacio al doctor.

- Tranquila… - Dijo Frank llegando hasta ella y arrodillándose a un lado, dejando ver su preocupación mientras que ella lo miraba suplicándole no la lastimase, pero más que por ella suplicaba por el bebé. – Elisa… por favor tranquilízate… todo está bien… todo está bien… - Pudo ver como las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Frank.

Terry y Candy apenas si podían coordinar ante la reacción de Frank Wells, se le veía angustiado, aunque también podría ser una excelente actuación y empezar evadir cualquier responsabilidad, lavarse las manos como Poncio Pilatos y dejar fuera de su culpabilidad, lo que podía pasarle al niño o a Elisa, aunque la miraba con temor y dolor.

- Vamos a proceso de parto. – Le hizo saber el doctor a sus enfermeras, mientras la revisaba, Frank desvió la mirada de Elisa y la clavo en el galeno sin poder creerlo, a ella aun le faltaba tiempo, pensaba que solo era una crisis, no un parto.

El hombre dispuso todo, sacó lo necesario para traer al mundo al niño, pero siendo consciente de la situación de la señora, del alto riesgo de su embarazado, de la placenta previa que había mostrado meses atrás y por lo cual ya esto evidenciaba un parto de alto riesgo, esperaba que esta cumpliera el tiempo completo de gestación, un parto prematuro solo complicaba las cosas y odiaba tener que elegir entre la creatura o la madre.

El corazón del joven latía a un ritmo frenético dentro de su pecho, golpeando tan fuerte contra sus costillas que sentía que estas dolían, apenas conseguía el aire suficiente para respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, con dedos trémulos le dio dos tirones a la corbata para aflojarla, el saco se hallaba tirando a su lado en el asiento trasero del auto de su tío, a quien ya le había pedido en dos ocasiones que aumentara la velocidad; desde el mismo instante que salió de esa maldita casa donde tenían a su hermana prisionera, un extraño presentimiento se había apoderado de él, sin embargo Neil Leagan no esperaba que algo como esto sucediera el día de hoy, en cuanto Nancy entro a la sala de reuniones y solicito que su tío la acompañase, mencionando que tenía una llamada de su esposa y que esta era urgente, su corazón comenzó a latir pesadamente, sabía bien que las únicas razones por las cuales la mujer interrumpía una reunión, debían ser emergencias.

El semblante de Albert le indico que no se equivocaba, excusándose con la junta directiva, le pidió a George que continuara con la misma, mientras pedía la presencia de su primo Archie y la suya, no sin antes dejarle una nota al administrador; ya para el momento Neil había comenzado a temblar, apenas llegaron al pasillo, intento preguntarle a su tío que sucedía, pero su voz no tuvo la potencia para interrogarlo, sin embargo este les dio la respuesta, Fransheska había llamado para informarle que Elisa había comenzado el trabajo de parto, que el bebé se había adelantado y que ya tanto Candy como Terruce habían salido camino a la casa, para acompañar a su hermana, que el doctor que llevaba su control también había sido informado.

Neil no espero a que Albert terminara de hablar, salió corriendo por el pasillo para llegar hasta el ascensor y tomarlo, debía estar junto a Elisa, debía ir a protegerla, a cuidar de ella y su sobrino. Su tío y su primo lo alcanzaron antes que las puertas del elevador se abriesen, deteniéndose unos instantes mientras Nancy le hacía entrega al rubio de las llaves de su auto, el moreno ni siquiera se había percatado que había dejado sus suyas y el maletín en su oficina, estaba realmente desesperado, respiro profundamente para calmarse por sugerencia de Albert.

El auto apenas se detenía frente a la mansión Wells, cuando Neil se lanzó de este, corrió hasta la entrada y golpeo con insistencia la puerta hasta que una de las empleadas le abrió, ya Archie y Albert caminaban para reunirse con él, cuando lo vieron subir las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, ellos intentaron seguirle el paso, pero era casi imposible, cuando al fin llegaron hasta el pasillo, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, quien al ver el desespero del chico, tuvo que detenerlo colocándole las manos en el pecho.

- Señor espere… no puede pasar… - Decía André y su voz mostraba el esfuerzo que hacía para contener al joven, que aprisiono una de sus muñecas.

- André apártese de mi camino, debo estar junto a Elisa, ella me necesita – Menciono con urgencia, intentando librarse del hombre.

- Lo entiendo señor Neil… pero ahora no es posible, está siendo atendida por el doctor, la señora está mal, no se lo voy a negar, pero si no dejamos que el medico haga su trabajo se pondrá peor, por favor intente calmarse – Pedía mirándolo a los ojos.

- Primo por favor… contrólate, con esta actitud no ayudaras a Elisa, créeme todos estamos preocupados, pero desesperándonos no ganaremos nada – Dijo Archie tomándolo por un brazo.

- Neil, el caballero y Archie tienen razón… estas demasiado perturbado si Elisa te ve así, en lugar de tranquilizarla la vas a angustiar más, cálmate primero y dejemos que el doctor haga su trabajo, ya veremos si puedes entrar y estar con ella – Menciono Albert en tono pausado para hacerlo entrar en razón, podía comprender el miedo de Neil, pero no ganaba nada por la fuerza.

- Pero ella debe estar aterrada tío… el bebé aún no está preparado para nacer, no puedo dejar que enfrente esto sola, tengo que estar con ella – Rogaba un poco más tranquilo.

- No lo está señor, su hermana esta con los esposos Grandchester… ellos fueron quienes llegaron primero, el señor Terruce fue quien forzó la puerta y junto a su esposa auxiliaron a su hermana, no debe preocuparse, su tía está haciendo un excelente trabajo, se encargó de preparar todo antes que el doctor llegase – Le informo André alejándose de este al ver que ya se había tranquilizado.

- ¿Por qué tuvieron que romper la puerta? ¿Acaso no vieron que esto era una emergencia? ¿Quién se negó a abrirle a Elisa? – Pregunto Archie entre dientes, intentando controlar la rabia por enterarse de esto, sabía que no debió preguntar pues esto alteraría más a Neil, pero no pudo evitarlo, clavó la mirada en el mayordomo a la espera de su respuesta.

- La empleada que tiene la llave no estaba en la casa, había salido a hacer una compras y el señor le ha dado órdenes de no entregarla a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero le puedo asegurar que de haber estado aquí, le hubiese abierto a la señora, créame señor Cornwall muchos de los aquí presentes no apoyamos la actitud del señor, pero no es mucho lo que podamos hacer – Explico sintiéndose un poco apenado.

- ¡Ese hombre es un miserable! ¡Es un maldito! Como algo llegue a pasarle a Elisa o a su hijo, juro que lo matare con mis propias manos – Expreso Neil que comenzó a caminar para drenar la rabia.

- Neil por favor… ahora lo más importante es Elisa, ya ajustaremos cuentas con Frank Wells ¿Hace cuánto que llego el doctor? – Pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

- Unos diez minutos señor Andley, pero ya la señora estaba siendo atendida por su hermana y tres de las chicas de servicio, el señor Wells también lo hizo… - Se detuvo sospesando si debía continuar o quedarse callado, pero al final se decidió por seguir, igual tarde o temprano se enterarían, dejo libre un suspiro – Llego hace unos minutos… - Decía cuando Neil lo interrumpió.

- ¿Dónde está ese miserable? – Pregunto con rabia.

- Se encuentra dentro de la habitación… - Contestaba.

- Maldita sea – Pronuncio con los dientes apretados el moreno.

- ¿Qué hace él allí? – Inquirió Archie mostrando su rabia.

- Llego junto al doctor… aun es el esposo de la señora y debe estar, el medico solicito su presencia – Respondió André y su voz se notaba tensa, así como todo él.

- No se preocupen… no podrá hacer nada para perjudicar a Elisa, Candy y Terry están con ella, no dejaran que le pase nada, confiemos en que Frank Wells no se aproveche de la situación, sabe que llevara la peor parte si algo llega a sucederle a mi sobrina y a su hijo – Menciono Albert para calmar los ánimos.

Sin embargo él también se había tensado, como hicieran los demás, sus ojos se posaron en la puerta de madera que se notaba entre abierta, seguramente no podía cerrar por haber sido forzada, se acercó a Neil, le coloco una mano en el hombro reconfortándolo, mirándolo a los ojos.

La mirada del galeno se posó en Frank, de rodillas al lado de la cama, con una de las manos de Elisa entre las de él, el hombre sabia los deseos del señor Wells por ser padre nuevamente, pero ahora le tocaba elegir entre ser padre y quedarse viudo o tener a su mujer y dejar de forzar a la creatura.

- Necesito que limpies a la señora, prepara todo. – Le indico a una de las enfermeras. – Señor Wells, lo necesito un minuto. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando que una de las enfermeras prosiguiera con la labor.

Elisa jadeaba ante el dolor, sin embargo escucho, cuando el doctor pidió hablar con Frank, llenándola más de angustia como si fuese posible, Candy estaba con la mirada fija en el galeno y Terry miraba a Candy, suponiendo que la situación era más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Frank se puso de pie ante la mirada suplicante de Elisa y siguió al doctor quien se encamino a la mesa que estaba preparando la otra enfermera, con toallas quirúrgica para recibir a la creatura, donde revisarían sus primeros signos vitales.

- Mary… baja y pide por favor una ambulancia. – Le pidió Hunt mirándola a los ojos y esta asintió en silencio y se encamino.

Frank al escuchar las palabras del doctor supo que la situación era complicada y el semblante del galeno solo le confirmaba que Elisa corría peligro, trago en seco para pasar las lágrimas y asintió invitándolo con el gesto a continuar.

Elisa apenas podía elevar la cabeza, toda ella temblaba, sus muslos parecían tener vida propia ante las vibraciones que los recorrían y solo encontraba fuerza y apoyo en los brazos de Terry, nunca imagino que sería él precisamente quien le ayudase a soportar tanto dolor, mientras que Candy le refrescaba la frente con paños de agua fría, no pudo más que mirarlos a ambos y las lágrimas se desbordaban sin control agradeciéndoles en silencio y con la mirada.

- Está bien… no pasa nada Elisa, todo está bien. – Le susurraba Candy, entendiendo la mirada de la pelirroja.

Terry desvió la mirada a los hombres al lado de la mesa y la cara de preocupación del galeno lo angustiaba, Frank miro en varias oportunidades a Elisa y fue en ese momento que un estado de alerta se instaló en su pecho.

- Pecosa… necesito saber que dice el doctor… está tardando mucho. – Las incitaciones de su mirada y sus gestos le dejaban a Candy claro que temía las decisiones que Frank pudiese tomar, por lo que con el mayor de los cuidados se hizo espacio para no aumentar el dolor de Elisa con sus movimientos y bajó de la cama.

Hunt miraba a Frank a los ojos tratando de medir sus palabras y que este tomara la mejor de las decisiones o la más conveniente ya que ninguna de las dos sería una buena decisión porque inevitablemente tendría que acostumbrarse al vacío de la ausencia de su mujer o a ver sus ilusiones de ser padre una vez más desmoronarse.

- Señor Wells, sabíamos que el embarazo de su esposa era delicado, hicimos todo lo posible para… para que pudiese al menos correr solo el riesgo de un parto complicado, pero no contamos con que la creatura se adelantaría tanto… sé que será difícil para usted, pero no puedo… no podré... no está en mis manos, ni mi experiencia, ni mucho menos en mis conocimientos el poder sacar a los dos bien de este proceso, sé que no debería, pero tengo que hacerlo… le tocara en este momento decidir con cuál de los dos quiere quedarse… es la creatura o su esposa. – Le dio las opciones mientras su voz reflejaba su propia angustia.

- A ella. – Respondió casi espontáneamente, con esto sorprendiendo al galeno, que siendo él el menos involucrado aún no asimilaba la situación. – Solo quiero a Elisa conmigo, lo demás no importa. – Prosiguió con total convicción.

Terry que llegaba pudo escuchar la conversación y quiso matar a Frank en ese momento, estando el próximo a ser padre, sabría que esa sería la decisión más difícil de su vida y a este desgraciado no le importaba la creatura, independientemente de si era el padre o no, era un ser humano, ¡Era un ser inocente!

Sin pensarlo y perdiendo los estribos, recordando cada suplica de Elisa por su hijo, como un acto reflejo tomo a Frank por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo a los ojos con toda la rabia que lo consumía y ante la mirada atónita de Hunt.

- Doctor salve a los dos… su deber es salvar vidas. – Dijo con dientes apretados sin mirar al galeno, solo con su mirada clavada en Frank, quien no reaccionaba ante el hombre más alto que él.

- Señor… es casi imposible, podría perderlo a los dos. – Dijo el hombre nervioso.

- Al menos haga el maldito intento… - Desvió la mirada lentamente al doctor sin soltar a Frank. – Por favor… haga el intento, Elisa soportara porque quiere a ese hijo más que a nada y no se va a rendir confié en ella.

- Señor, su sobrina está muy débil. – Replico el hombre sabiendo el parentesco que lo unía a la señora Wells.

- Y se debilitara más si usted sigue perdiendo el tiempo. – Dijo soltando a Frank con desprecio y dándose la vuelta su mirada se clavó en Candy, esquivando a Elisa, para no ver que se encontraba expuesta, lo hacía por pudor.

En ese momento la enfermera que había salido a llamar a la ambulancia regresaba y el doctor se encamino a su lugar de trabajo a hacer todos los intentos por salvar a los dos, trataría de hacerlo en el tiempo indicado y no dejar que la creatura se ahogara, era lo que esperaba.

Frank a pesar de estar consternado por toda la situación se puso de rodillas nuevamente al lado de la cama tomando la mano de Elisa y Terry lo imitó colocándose frente a Wells, retándolo con la mirada, mientras alentaba a la pelirroja que pusiera todo de su parte.

Jules sentía el alma en pedazos y aunque quisiera moverse su cuerpo no respondía, estaba vivo, los latidos de su corazón hacían eco en sus oídos, ya que el dolor que este causaba con sus pulsaciones no era más grande que el del vacío que sentía.

En un arranque de aliento despertó, robándose todo el aire posible para llenar sus pulmones, mientras que los latidos acelerados lo mantenían viviendo la pesadilla aun cuando estuviese despierto, encontrándose completamente aturdido, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que solo había sido una pesadilla, se levantó y salió corriendo, sintiendo uno de sus brazos dormidos, ni siquiera se colocó las botas, fue directamente hasta la yegua que estaba amarrada a uno de los árboles de lapacho que formaban varios túneles en el jardín y que en primavera brindaban un espectáculo único de pasajes en colores rosados, amarillos y blancos.

Desamarro tan rápido como pudo las riendas del animal y nunca en su vida había montado tan ágilmente, no tenía idea que iba a hacer, solo que aún se sentía dentro de la pesadilla, la cual ni quiera recordaba completamente, no podía hilarla, insto a Sorcière a galopar, mientras el brazo dormido le hacia la tarea más difícil por lo tanto forzaba al animal más del lado derecho.

Jean Pierre y Jean Paul se encontraban junto a Edith en una de las terrazas conversando acerca de las vacaciones en Suiza del hombre, el cual aprovecho la oportunidad y le informo a su hijo mayor que había comprado una propiedad en los Alpes Suizos, la cual contaba con varias hectáreas, impresionante vista hacia los Alpes y a las orillas del lago Gelmer, el cual hipnotizaba con sus aguas azules las cuales se tornaban celestes y hasta blancas por las bajas temperaturas, contaba con una elegante cabaña de dos pisos, poniéndola a disposición de sus hijos, ya que más para él la había comprado por ellos.

- Es un lugar muy romántico. – Dijo sonriendo y mirando a Edith.

Jean Pierre, pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su prometida y la acerco a su costado, ante el sonrojo de ella, le deposito un beso en la frente.

- Este viejo solo está bromeando. – Le dijo con complicidad.

- No… no estoy bromeando, en serio Edith es un lugar que te dejara sin aliento. – Acoto Jean Paul.

- ¿Te gustaría ir? – Inquirió el joven en un susurro mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en un momento de intimidad sin importar la presencia de su padre y ella solo se mordió el labio inferior, ante los deseos de perderse al menos un fin de semana con su novio en ese lugar.

Jean Pierre sabía que ese gesto de ella era un sí rotundo por lo que le regalo una sonrisa y se acercó para depositarle un casto beso en los labios, Jean Paul desvió la mirada para darles privacidad, captando en ese momento a Jules acercarse a todo galope a la casa, al ver la velocidad de su hijo sobre el animal, un nudo de angustia de instaló en su garganta.

Jean Pierre estaba perdido en la mirada de Edith, cuando se percató que su padre se ponía de pie y pensó que era por brindarles espacio, pero vio venir a Jules y en cuestión de segundos la pesadilla y el terror de varios años atrás se repetían con más fuerza al ver como el caballo lanzaba a su hermano por los aires, en un acto reflejo se puso inmediatamente de pie y solo escucho el jadeo de su padre, el cual hubiese caído al suelo si él no lo ataja.

- Jean Paul tranquilo… tranquilo. – Decía con voz temblorosa al ver el rostro pálido de su padre. – Viejo, respire… viejo. – La voz cada vez le vibraba más y Edith salió corriendo por ayuda, sabía que no solo su suegro necesitaba de esta, sino que también Jules.

- Estoy bien… Jules… ¡mi Dios! - Exclamo el hombre retomando su postura y se soltó del agarre de su hijo, para salir corriendo al jardín sintiendo que las piernas no lo soportarían.

Jean Pierre lo siguió de cerca, pero al llegar al jardín le adelantó varios metros, pues su edad le permitía ser más rápido y un hueco sin fondo y sin tamaño se abría en su estómago al ver a su hermano inconsciente tirado en el suelo, al llegar se dejó caer sentado sobre los talones y no sabía si moverlo, podía ser peligroso, solo le agarro la cabeza y enseguida sintió algo tibio mojar su mano, por instinto la saco y observó la sangre que inmediatamente la cubrió.

La mirada verde con destellos marrones de Jean Pierre se anclo en su padre que llegaba por lo que inmediatamente escondió su mano bajo la cabeza de Jules, mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones, pues si se mostraba nervioso solo lograría preocupar más a su padre.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital… Jules. – Hablaba el hombre dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la grama que empezaba a asomarse.

- No debemos moverlo. – Hablaba Jean, siendo consciente de la sangre que escurría por su mano.

- Él sabe que no debe galopar, sabe que su peso y altura solo agotan al animal. – Hablaba con voz temblorosa.

- Tranquilo viejo, cálmese, ya vera como solo es un susto… tiene pulso, no se preocupe.

- Como no quieres que me preocupe Jean… si algo le pasa a Jules… ay Dios mío. – Sin poder más rompió en llanto, agarrándole la mano al joven desmayado.

Jean Pierre vio a Edith que venía corriendo lo más rápido posible.

- Ya viene una ambulancia. – Dijo casi sin aliento. – Me han dicho que no lo muevan. – Observando el temor en los ojos de Jean Pierre.

Los minutos pasaban y el rostro de Jules se tornaba cada vez más pálido y sus labios más morados, el dolor y angustia aumentaron en Jean Paul al percatarse de porque su hijo mayor no dejaba de sostenerle la cabeza y no podía escuchar las palabras que el infundía para que se tranquilizara.

Jean Paul sabía que no podría soportar la muerte de alguno de sus hijos, no estaba preparado para otra despedida, aun después de tantos años no asimilaba la de su esposa, como para hacerlo ahora con una de las razones por las cuales luchaba.

Edith se colocó al lado de su suegro y empezó a frotarle la espalda para reconfortarlo un poco, mientras este solo, miraba a Jules y le tomaba la mano, como si pretendiera retenerlo por esta, mantenerlo y no dejar que su situación empeorase.

En su inconciencia una melodía se repetía una y otra vez, melodía que nunca antes había escuchado, sumamente, dulce y perfecta, era como una tonada para que las princesas pudiesen dormir, para arrullarlas en el sueño y hacerlas soñar con castillos sobre nubes de algodón, arcoíris y unicornios, crearle un mundo ideal solo con el movimiento de sus dedos en las teclas de marfil de un piano, tener tanto poder solo con algo tan simple.

Se vio sentado tocando la melodía, pero no dormía a ninguna princesa, solo sentía un gran vacío en el pecho y un dolor de perdida, una pérdida irreparable y de la nada se encontró en un hermoso campo cubierto de flores de todos los colores, era el lugar más bonito que sus ojos hubiesen visto, una tarde clara y las nubes de un blanco extremo casi tocaban el suelo, siendo decoradas por mariposas que volaban en ráfagas y creaban hermosas figuras, no había nada más, solo el sonido del piano.

Y la vio venir, corría hacia él, era un niña, una hermosa niña de cabellos rojos, los cuales se agitaban ante el viento, tal vez a la edad de tres o cuatro años, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, con flores lilas, él no podía parar de tocarle, sabía que lo hacía para ella, llenándose de paz y de felicidad, sintiendo las lágrimas ahogar su garganta, pero le sonreía, le regalaba la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, siguiéndola con la mirada ella se sentó a su lado en el banco, sin decir una sola palabra solo le sonreía con ternura y se vio reflejado en los ojos verde gris de la pequeña, viendo que se encontraba descalza y ella poso la mirada en los dedos de él deslizándose sobre las teclas, presionándolas con suavidad.

- Me tengo que ir. – Le dijo con una voz que le movió todas las fibras del ser embargándolo de ternura y un sollozo se aferró a la garganta de él, pero lo retuvo, la niña le tomo una de las manos pausando con esto la melodía y le dio un beso en el dorso, él quiso abrazarla, pedirle que no lo dejara, pero desapareció, dejándole la maravillosa sensación del beso y un olor celestial en el ambiente.

No podía hablar, no podía hacer nada, era como si algo o alguien moviera sus hilos y una vez más empezó a tocar, elevo la mirada y la vio correr a la distancia para encontrarse con alguien, ese alguien era Elisa que se encontraba vestida de la misma manera y sonreía, ella tomo de la mano a la niña y se encaminaron, entre flores y mariposas que volaban a su alrededor como si le mostrasen el camino que debían seguir, la pequeña una vez más se volvió y le regalo una sonrisa agitando su mano en forma de despedida, dejándolo solo y vacío.

* * *

_**No me resulta fácil quererte, créeme, **_

_**el amor no es tan sencillo como imaginábamos, **_

_**ni nosotros somos tan simples como entonces. **_

_**¿Te acuerdas creíamos en casi todo como dos chicos? **_

_**creíamos que era suficiente quererse, **_

_**que nuestro amor era inviolable como una caja fuerte, **_

_**el remedio para todo los males, **_

_**la varita mágica de un mago, el escondite perfecto, **_

_**la tierra prometida, un país neutral. **_

_**Y no es asi lo sabes, ahora lo sabes, **_

_**no es asi, nuestro amor es una ciudad abierta **_

_**bombardeado por todos los dolores del mundo, **_

_**atacado por todos los ejercitos de la angustia, **_

_**invadido por todos los aliados de la injusticia, **_

_**saboteado por todos los mercenarios de la perversidad, **_

_**a veces hasta por nosotros mismos. **_

_**Créeme, no me resulta fácil quererte **_

_**en medio de éste campo de batalla **_

_**asediado por tantos enemigos del sentimiento. **_

_**A tí támpoco te debe resultar fácil quererme, lo sé, **_

_**y no te lo digo para quedar bien**_

_**NO ME RESULTA FÁCIL QUERERTE. GIAN FRANCO PAGLIARO**_

_**Continuará... **_


	235. capitulo 67 parte 3

**Capítulo 67**

**Parte 3**

Hunt se esterilizo con la ayuda de una de las enfermeras y se colocaba el equipo médico rápidamente, ubicándose en medio de los muslos de la pelirroja a la cual las enfermeras se los tomaron.

- Doctor… por favor cuide a mi bebé… que no le pase nada… - Le pidió Elisa, entre llanto apenas elevando la cabeza, el hombre solo asintió en silencio mientras tragaba en seco.

- Necesito que me ayude señora, trate de relajarse un poco… hágalo por la criatura, en la próxima contracción puje. – Le hizo saber colocándose la mascarilla.

Elisa asintió en silencio y cuando sintió el dolor acercarse casi inconscientemente se aferró a la mano de Frank y a la de Terry, quienes la ayudaron y pujo con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como se desgarraba por dentro, como si las carnes se le abriesen poco a poco, ante el dolor soltó un grito que vibraba ante el llanto, para después descansar un poco, con la respiración forzada y los latidos desbocado en pecho y garganta, mientras Candy le acariciaba los cabellos y frotaba con el paño húmedo su frente.

- Todo va a salir bien… amor vas a estar bien… ya va a pasar el dolor. – Le hablaba Frank besándole la mano y acomodando con su mano libre los cabellos húmedos por el sudor y agua que corría por sus sienes. – Tranquila… por favor Elisa soporta. – Hablaba con voz trémula ante las lágrimas y ella asentía en silencio.

Terry miraba a Frank y el hombre solo lo desconcertaba cada vez más, al menos se le veía angustiado ante la situación de Elisa y demostraba con esto que la quería.

Una nueva contracción y Elisa se incorporó haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y la creatura apenas se asomaba, Hunt se percató de que el impúber no traía el mentó pegado al pecho y esto solo haría que el proceso de parto durara aún más, las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, con mucho cuidado y con la ayuda de las yemas de sus dedos, hizo el movimiento que tomaría más tiempo del esperado, logrando con esto solo acrecentar su angustia, prefiriendo ahorrarse su naciente preocupación.

Elisa dejo libre un jadeo y respiro profundamente, las lágrimas bajaban por sus sienes y empezó a negar en silencio, sintiendo que sus fuerzas menguaban con el paso de los segundos, mientras la presión solo la torturaba.

- Tranquila… respira Elisa… trata de respirar, que falta poco. – Le susurraba Terry y con la mano libre en un acto reflejo le acariciaba la barriga. – Eres fuerte, no te rindas… no te rindas. – Sintiendo el corazón brincado en la garganta ante el temor, pues fue él quien le pidió al doctor que hiciera el intento, por más que quisiera parecer convincente la zozobra se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Terry jamás pensó encontrarse en una situación como esta, ni mucho menos con Elisa, nunca se imaginó elevando la mirada al cielo pidiéndole a Dios por Ella, ahora sabía que Candy tenía razón, que su presencia en este lugar era necesaria, tal vez si ellos no hubiesen estado en América Elisa no estaría luchando con todas sus fuerzas, no estaría casi fracturándole los dedos de la mano, le dolía, la sentía caliente, pero sabía que más grande debía ser el dolor en ella para oprimir con tanta fuerza al agarre.

Elisa volvía a hacer que su grito ahogado y vibrante hiciera eco en sus oídos, que los atormentara y aunque se encontrasen en el lugar ofreciéndole su apoyo, se sentían impotente por no poder ayudarla un poco más, mientras el doctor le instaba y ella hacia intentos por cerrar las piernas, necesitaba que estas descansaran, pero las enfermera se las sostenían con fuerza, porque solo complicaría la labor de parto.

- Ya no puedo más… no puedo… - Dijo sin aliento y llorando como una niña, desvió la mirada suplicante a Frank y de él la poso en los ojos zafiros de Terry, pidiéndole a él ayuda – No puedo… no puedo… perdóname… pero que lo saquen… - Miro al doctor. – Sáquelo doctor… hágame cesárea. – Le hizo saber y el hombre levanto la mirada y la clavo en Frank quien no entendía el pedido de su esposa que elevaba la mirada a Candy. – Por favor, no puedo más. – Los sollozos se le arremolinaban en la garganta y Candy por más que lucho no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Señora no puedo… ya la anestesia no le hará ningún efecto, no aguantara el dolor... – Trataba Hunt de hacerle entender. – Un poco más, solo un poco más, ya está por pasar lo más difícil.

- No puedo… no puedo… no importa… por favor sáquelo… se me va ahogar. – Apenas lograba decir ante el llanto y una nueva contracción la torturaba, Frank aprovecho que ella cerró los ojos e hizo fuerza para pujar y negó en silencio, para que el doctor no practicara la intervención.

Logrando que Terry se percatara del gesto y en ese momento sabía que Frank tenía razón, Elisa no soportaría que le hiciesen una cirugía, ya había perdido mucha sangre y entonces él empezó a temblar ante el miedo que se apodero de su ser.

- Señora puje, no podré practicar la cesárea ya falta poco y la creatura está luchando por salir, está usted muy estrecha… saben que les he dicho que debe dilatar con la ayuda de su esposo. – Acoto mirando a Frank, sabía que el bebé se estaba ahogando, por lo que busco otro método y tomo las tijeras quirúrgicas. – Señora aguante, va a sentir un ardor y un tirón constante pero tengo que hacerlo, es menos doloroso que una cesárea. - Miro a Frank. – Dele a morder un trapo. – El hombre agarro una de las una toalla y se la llevo a Elisa a la boca quien la mordió y él miraba aterrado.

Terry cerró los ojos sintiéndose mareado al suponer lo que el doctor estaba por hacer, Candy solo le sostuvo la cabeza a Elisa para evitar un movimiento brusco ante el dolor y con esto que el doctor perdiera precisión, ya que si lo hacía podía lastimar al bebé.

Un grito ahogado en la toalla se dejó escuchar y lágrimas rodaron por sus sienes, haciendo la respiración más agitada ante el ardor y el dolor de la incisión que el hombre había causado, sin ningún tipo de anestesia algo que no estaba permitido, pero debía arriesgarse, involuntariamente el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar sin control y si Elisa no se desmayaba, Terry si lo haría, se sentía cada vez más mareado y asustado sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

- Le está haciendo daño… ¿Que le dije?… ¿Que le dije? – Expuso Frank molesto y alterado. – Ya mi amor… tranquila… se va a pasar, respira mi reina… respira - Mirándola a los ojos mientras lloraba para después besarle la frente, al tiempo que cavilaba. – Maldito, tu hijo me la está arrancando… me la está quitando, era eso lo que querías. – Shhh… ya… va a pasar… ¡Apúrese! – Le exigió al galeno.

- Estoy haciendo lo humanamente posible, cálmese señor Wells o tendré que mandarlo a sacar. - Le replico el médico. – Señora concéntrese por favor con la próxima contracción puje.

Elisa pujo una vez más y el ardor se intensifico por lo que apretó con sus dientes nuevamente la toalla, seguidamente el alivio llego a ella, aún estaba adolorida y ardida, pero no se comparaba con el dolor de la presión del niño luchando por salir, no escuchaba ningún llanto que le hiciese saber que la creatura estuviese bien, solo pudo ver como el doctor cortaba el cordón y una de las enfermeras agarraba bebé y se encaminaba a una de las mesas, mientras ella seguía atenta esperando el maravilloso sonido.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron dos enfermeras más con una pequeña caja de acero inoxidable, antes que la puerta se cerrara vio a Neil y ella se obligó a sonreírle, pues lo vio muy alterado, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera y las lágrimas en él se desbordaron al igual que en ella, quien se sentía demasiado cansada y los ojos luchaban por cerrársele.

Una de las enfermeras cerró la puerta, dejando tras esta a su hermano, pero ella sabía que al verla se tranquilizaría un poco.

- ¿Por qué no llora?… doctor no llora… no lo escucho. – Suplicaba Elisa tratando de elevarse un poco para mirarlo, pero solo veía a las tres enfermeras bloqueándole la visión, mientras el doctor la ignoraba y hacia su trabajo rápidamente, arrancándole jadeos ante las limpiezas y los puntos de sutura.

Acercaron unas lámparas a la mesa donde las enfermeras frotaban al niño y lo aspiraban pero, la pelirroja no lo escuchaba llorar y necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto con la voz cargada de llanto, sintiendo que el mundo se le derrumbaba y estaba realmente cansada, tanto que hasta la vista la tenía nublada ante la debilidad. – Elevo la mirada observando a la rubia. – Candy por favor… por favor. – Le pidió y esta asintió en silencio, mientras el corazón le brincaba en la garganta, sin perder tiempo, entendió el pedido de Elisa y se encamino a la mesa donde se encontraba el recién nacido.

- Elisa trata de calmarte que aun estas sangrando y estas muy pálida. – Le susurraba Frank frotándole con manos trémulas la frente con el paño que Candy había dejado a un lado, ella se dejó vencer y reposo completamente en la cama cerro los ojos pero los sollozos salían de su garganta irritada, quería dejarse morir, había perdido lo único que la unía al amor de su vida, no pudo retenerlo, no sabía que había hecho tan mal ¿Por qué Dios la castiga de esta manera? sentía que no merecía un dolor tan grande, al tiempo que la temperatura en su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar.

- ¡Doctor! – Exclamo Terry al ver que Elisa no abría los ojos y sus mejillas estaban muy calientes y aun así el color en su rostro había desaparecido casi por completo.

Un llanto se dejó escuchar en la habitación y ella abrió los ojos pesadamente, sus fuerzas se renovaron y se incorporó de nuevo, dejando ver una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas, a la cual Terry acompaño.

- Por favor quiero verlo… quiero ver a mi hijo. – Pedía desde donde se encontraba en un susurro, sin importarle que el doctor siguiese trabajando en ella.

- Hija, Elisa… es una hermosa e inmensa niña. – Se volvió Candy sonriente. – Es sumamente grande, parece que tuviese el tiempo exacto, por eso se te hizo tan difícil traerla al mundo… ella está un poco débil, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, es preciosa, es muy linda… no podemos moverla mucho, ya tendrás la oportunidad de verla, tendrás toda una vida para hacerlo. – En el rostro de Elisa una sonrisa se anclo, pues no había pensado en una niña. En una hermosa princesa, que Jules le había regalado.

- ¡Felicidades Elisa! – Le dijo Terry besándole la mano, sintiéndose emocionado por el logro de la pelirroja.

Ella ansiaba ver a su niña, lo anhelaba más que a nada, pero en ese momento se sentía muy débil y un frio inclemente se apodero de ella, haciéndola tiritar.

- Tengo… tengo frio. – Susurro con voz temblorosa, al tiempo que los ojos una vez más se le ahogaban en lágrimas, cerró los ojos y los hilos del líquido corrieron por sus sienes, sintió un tibio toque en sus labios, uno suave y único, logrando que cientos de emociones estallaran dentro de ella, el aroma y calidez del aliento que despertaba cada latido, cada nervio y su corazón se desboco frenéticamente, colmándose de la más grande de las dichas. – Perdón. – Susurro contra los labios de él, quien solo volvió a besarla.

- No hay nada que perdonar. – Fue su respuesta y a pesar que lo sentía, la voz la escucho muy lejos, tan lejos que atravesaba un océano completo.

- No tengo fuerzas… no las tengo. – Murmuro, elevando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla, para después acunársela con ternura.

- Si las tienes, vas a luchar, porque quieres verme nuevamente, deseas abrazarme… y yo deseo brindarte todo mi calor y dormirte sobre mi pecho, para que escuches como los latidos de mi corazón llevan tu nombre, gritan tu nombre… no me vas a dejar solo, yo no lo voy a permitir por eso estoy aquí… Elisa yo te amo y si tú me dejas, moriré… ¿Entiendes?… si me dejas yo me voy a morir y entonces nada de lo pasado valdrá la pena, quiero que valga la pena. – Susurraba y aun así ella podía escucharlo claramente.

Elisa sintió como lo brazos de Jules la rodeaban, era como si estuviese acostado a su lado y entonces los latidos del corazón de él la arrullaron.

- Los escucho. – Murmuró la pelirroja.

Y empezó a sentir demasiada fatiga y frio nuevamente, sintiéndose sola, no recibió respuestas, él la había abandonado una vez más, dejándola completamente sola, aturdida y un olor a rosas inundo su olfato, las fuerzas la abandonaban de a poco e intentaba aferrarse pero no podía, no estaba en ella y un hueco profundo se la devoro.

Terry y Frank sabían que la chica deliraba a consecuencia del aumento de su temperatura corporal, decía cosas y hacia movimientos sin sentido, pero al menos sabían que estaba ahí, dando la pelea, hasta que dejo de hablar y por más que le llamaron y le alentaron ella no les devolvió ninguna respuesta, ni estimulo.

La alerta se instaló en los presentes, Frank solo pudo ver como colocaban a la niña en la caja de acero con una pequeña ventana de plástico, la cual era una incubadora portátil, que contaba con un termómetro y un tanque de oxígeno, una de las enfermeras al ver el desmayo de Elisa salió corriendo de la habitación, para ir en busca de la camilla en la ambulancia y los dos hombre que esperaban abajo.

Otra de las chicas se encamino con la incubadora que llevaba a la niña, Frank se alteró y empezó a llorar como un niño mientras mantenía los labios pegados a la frente de la pelirroja inconsciente, Candy y Terry se miraron consternados y alarmados.

- Es preciso que la llevemos inmediatamente a un hospital… - Dijo el doctor, poniéndose de pie y acomodando a Elisa con la ayuda de la enfermera presente, él sabía que la chica seguía con vida, pero que sus latidos cada vez eran más débiles y había perdido mucha sangre, su estado cada vez era más crítico. – Señor Wells debe calmarse. – Le pidió y le dedico una mirada a Terry dándole a entender con esto que le ayudase con el hombre.

El castaño dudo en hacerlo, sentía que en parte todo esto era culpa de Frank y que con llorar no remediaría nada, merecía esa culpa que lo invadía, pero Candy con una tierna caricia en el pecho y con un asentimiento lento de su cabeza, le insto a que lo hiciera, por lo que Terry bordeo la cama y tomo a Frank por los hombros.

- Debe calmarse… todo estará bien. – Acoto, pero sus palabras no mostraban la convicción necesaria, mientras lo encaminaba hacia un sillón y este solo se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la pelirroja que parecía un ángel que había sufrido.

Neil se encontraba sentado en el suelo sintiendo que el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento y que esto solo se encargaba de angustiarlo, Archie ocupaba uno de los sillones del pasillo y Albert se mantenía de pie aun lado del moreno a minutos le apretaba el hombro con este gesto trataba de confortarlo.

La puerta se abrió y salió una enfermera corriendo, Neil se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo el corazón a punto de estallar, quiso seguirla, pero Albert adivino sus intenciones y le retuvo, mientras él mismo seguía a la chica con la mirada. Archie también abandono el asiento, poniéndose alerta, pero no dio un solo paso.

La atención de los hombres fue captada nuevamente cuando una segunda enfermera salió con la incubadora portátil y la mirada de Neil se anclo en el artefacto, observando a través de la pequeña ventana plástica el infante dentro de esta, un jadeo que expresaba felicidad y ternura se escapó de su garganta, dio varios pasos y la enfermera le dedico una mirada.

- Es una niña. – Fueron las palabras de la mujer que fue un poco más consiente y quiso menguar la angustia en los presentes, sin embargo no se detuvo en su caminar.

- Una niña. – Esbozo Neil casi sin voz, ya que esta la opaco el sollozo y desvió la mirada a Albert quien le regalo una sonrisa, al igual que Archie, que se encontraba realmente emocionado y sin perder tiempo abrazo a Neil y ambos lloraron, felices, sabían que tener a la niña era un bendición y Archie ya la quería, ya la había defendido con uñas y dientes, la sentía parte de él.

Albert apenas logro ver un pequeño bulto dentro de la caja de acero y sintió una maravillosa conexión, quería que se quedara con Elisa, sabía que no era justo que la alejasen de la creatura, pero si la tía no lo permitía, él se haría cargo de ella y le importaba un bledo pasar por alto las leyes familiares, él era el patriarca y ningún miembro de la familia podría impedirle ninguna acción, estaba decidió, lucharía porque la niña se quedase con su madre y si no podía, seria él quien la cuidaría, inevitablemente se había enamorado de ese pequeño ser con la fortaleza de un gigante. Se encontraba en medio de las emociones que los rodeaban, viviendo esa pequeña felicidad cuando unos pasos apresurados hacían eco en el pasillo, eran dos paramédicos que prácticamente corrían con camilla en mano y entraban a la habitación sin darles tiempo a suponer lo que estaba pasando, aunque por sus semblantes no pronosticaba ser nada bueno, dejándolos a ellos inmóviles con los corazones desbocados.

El personal médico comenzó a hacer su trabajo con rapidez, mostrándose completamente profesionales, las enfermeras le indicaron a Candy que descansara pues en su estado ella tampoco debía exponerse a estas situaciones, incluso una le había llevado un vaso con agua y le había tomado la presión al ver que la rubia estaba pálida; Terry se aposto a su lado y la abrazo para reconfortarla, después de unos minutos las miradas de los esposos Grandchester estaban clavadas en el cuerpo lánguido y desgarrado de la pelirroja, mientras la sacaban en una camilla de la habitación, seguida por su esposo, el doctor y el personal que acompañaba a este, ellos se quedaron en un rincón de la alcoba para dejarlos hacer su trabajo. Terry sostenía a Candy rodeando con un brazo a la chica, mientras hacía que esta descansara la cabeza sobre su hombro, podía notar que estaba agotada y muy turbada por lo sucedido, aunque había mostrado un temple de acero, no dejaba de maravillarse ante la fortaleza de su hermosa pecosa, la puerta se abrió y de inmediato sus ojos captaron a Neil, Archie y Albert que esperaban en el pasillo.

En el reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto solo habían pasado cinco minutos, pero él sentía que habían sido muchos más, casi horas desde que entraron los paramédicos con la camilla a la habitación, solo se escuchaban murmullos a momentos, de resto era un silencio casi sepulcral, aunque odiaba recordar esa palabra justo ahora, no encontraba otra para definir el ambiente dentro y fuera de la alcoba donde se encontraba su hermana. Quiso salir tras la niña y verificar que estuviese bien, pero una fuerza mayor lo atada a permanecer justo en este lugar, a la espera de Elisa, evidentemente pensaban trasladarla a un hospital, había sido un parto complicado y ella debía está muy delicada, aunque la vio sonreírle, su rostro se notaba pálido, sus ojos opacos, casi como un fantasma, pero le había sonreído, seguramente tras la noticia de haber traído al mundo a una hermosa princesa como lo era ella, una niña… ¿Quién lo diría? – Se preguntó en pensamientos dejando ver una sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas que aun mojaban sus mejillas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente, primero salió una enfermera y después los dos caballeros con la camilla donde iba Elisa, de inmediato Neil sintió que el alma se le escapaba cayendo al piso, su hermana lucia tan blanca, casi transparente, los cabellos húmedos y oscuros, la piel sudorosa, gris, iba inconsciente. Con rapidez el moreno se acercó a la camilla y apenas pudo rozarle un brazo, el contacto con su piel lo hizo estremecerse, estaba prendida en fiebre, eso lo lleno aún más de miedo y desesperación.

- ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no responde? ¡Elisa! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Hermana, Elisa! –Comenzó a llamarla en medio de la angustia, al ver que los paramédicos no se detenía, grito con más fuerza e intento detenerlos - ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué le han hecho?! – Pregunto mirándolos.

- Señor Leagan intente calmarse… deje que los caballeros hagan su trabajo por favor… - Pedía el doctor acercándose hasta el joven.

- Neil… Neil… ven acá, deja que ayuden a tu hermana, ellos saben lo que hacen – Menciono Albert tomándolo por un brazo, intentando calmarlo.

- ¡No! ¡¿A dónde la llevan?! Por favor doctor… ¿Dígame que le sucede a Elisa? – Pidió con la voz ronca por el llanto que anidaba en su garganta.

- Debemos atenderla en un hospital, la señora perdió mucha sangre y necesita de transfusiones, por favor cálmese y dejemos cumplir con nuestra labor – Lo insto una vez más el médico.

- ¿Se va a morir? – Inquirió y su voz se quebró al dejar libre un sollozo.

El medico guardo silencio, solo esquivo la mirada, Neil comenzó a llorar como un niño y se dejó caer sentado en la alfombra, se llevó las manos al rostro para ahogar los sollozos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con fuerza, sentía que le había fallado a su hermana, que no había logrado cuidarla como le prometió, salvarla de ese infierno donde vivía, una vez más la había dejado hundirse. Archie quien también dejo libre su llanto con un poco más de control se acercó hasta el moreno, quiso darle palabras que lo consolaran, pero sencillamente no encontraba ninguna, sabía muy bien cómo se sentía Neil, él mismo era embargado por una impotencia que le consumía el alma, cerró los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro para luego buscar con la mirada a su prima.

El doctor comprendió que no había nada que pudiese decirle al hermano de su paciente, no debía perder más tiempo así que se apresuró a seguir a su personal que avanzaba por el pasillo, mientras sus ojos captaban al señor Wells que casi corría para intentar llevarles el paso, el esposo de la chica también estaba muy perturbado, ya él antes había estado en situaciones como estas, con partos de alto riesgo, pero había tan tensión en este ambiente, que lo estaban desequilibrando, cosa que no podía permitirse, debía cumplir con su labor. Albert quien también observaba como trasladaban a su sobrina, comprendió que debía tomar la situación con entereza y controlar las emociones que lo colmaban, se tragó las lágrimas, se obligó a respirar profundamente para calmarse y le dirigió una mirada a Archie, para pedirle que se acercara.

- Quédate con Neil… está muy perturbado, pregúntale a Candy y a Terry lo que ocurrió en la habitación, mientras yo iré con Elisa al hospital… le pediré al doctor que me deje acompañarla en la ambulancia, intentare comunicarme con ustedes en cuanto me sea posible, por favor pídele a Candy que llame a Fransheska, quedo muy preocupada… mantenga la fe, Elisa es una mujer fuerte y no se rendirá con facilidad, menos ahora que tiene una nueva razón por la cual luchar – Esbozo el rubio mirando a su sobrino, este asintió en silencio pues si hablaba terminaría llorando como lo hacía Neil en ese momento. Albert le dio un abrazo que le brindase fortaleza y salió tras el equipo médico para hacerse compañía a Elisa y cuidar de la niña, que nadie pudiese hacerles daño.

La rubia sentía un cumulo de emociones dentro de su pecho que estaba a punto de ahogarla, no podía creer aun cuanto había aguantado para no derrumbarse al ver el sufrimiento de Elisa y más aún, al ver como se desvaneció completamente ante su mirada impotente, sin que ninguno en la habitación pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, quizás eso era lo mejor, la inconciencia la ayudaría a relajarse y le ahorraría muchísimo dolor, sin embargo un gran temor se había despertado en ella, Elisa había perdido mucha sangre, estaba demasiado débil, el parto había sido más complicado de lo que pensó y aunque la niña se notaba considerablemente bien, dentro de lo que implicaba ser prematura, la madre a decir verdad, no lo estaba, en el fondo Candy sabía que había presenciado un milagro, pues dada las circunstancias que madre e hija hubiesen salido bien no podía denominarse de otra manera, sin embargo no podían dar nada por sentado, no en el estado en el cual se encontraba Elisa, el doctor aunque trataba de mostrarse lo más calmado posible, a ella no podía ocultarle sus temores, había visto ese miedo que se instala en los ojos de los médicos, cada vez que tienen en sus manos la vida de sus pacientes y la prisa con la cual había resuelto todo, sin detenerse a analizar mucho las cosas, solo le indicaban lo peor a Candy, que era poco probable que Elisa superara todo esto. Ese último pensamiento y sentir como Terry la besaba en la frente con ternura, como sus brazos la rodeaban para mantenerla en pie, hicieron que la rubia terminase por liberar la tempestad que hacia estragos en su interior, se volvió para mirar a su esposo con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y después de hundir su rostro en el pecho de Terry y aferrarse a los brazos de este comenzó a llorar con fuerza, temblando completamente ante las olas de emociones que la golpeaban una y otra vez, sin darle tregua.

- Mi amor… no llores, Candy no te pongas así… no te hace bien… - Hablaba el castaño con la voz entrecortada, lleno de dolor al verla de esa manera y también porque sabía que el motivo no era nada fácil de negar, quería tener las palabras precisas para llenar de confianza a su esposa, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ya no podía seguir aferrado a esa idea, ni siquiera sonaría convincente si la esbozaba una vez más, la verdad era que de decirlo estaría mintiendo, porque si se dejaba llevar por la razón, esta le decía que Elisa había dado todo de sí para traer a su hija al mundo, pero que dudaba mucho que fuese a verla crecer y no quería sonar pesimista, simplemente no creía que la pelirroja fuese a superar todo esto.

- Ella… no es justo Terry… no es justo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, no pueda estar junto a su hija, prácticamente dio la vida por esta y pensar que no pueda verla, que no esté a su lado… - Un nuevo sollozo escapo de la garganta de la chica y se aferró a la espalda de su esposo – ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué esta manera de ensañarse con las personas? Jamás he cuestionado a Dios por sus decisiones y no soy quien para hacerlo, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca… pero… esa pequeña necesita de su madre, necesita de Elisa… - Susurraba en medio del llanto.

- No sé qué decirte Candy… perdóname amor, quisiera tener las palabras para consolarte, para convencerte que todo estará bien, que no debes temer por ninguna de las dos… yo… estoy agotado y no tengo ni la fuerza, ni la convicción para asegurar algo así, pero créeme deseo hacerlo… realmente quiero que Elisa podrá superar todo esto y que estará junto a su hija, que lograremos sacarla de aquí y tendrá la vida que merece… - Sus palabras se fueron apagando, hasta quedar en silencio, hundió el rostro en los rizos dorados y dejo libre un suspiro – Tenemos que ser fuertes pecosa, por esa niña… ella nos necesita y estoy seguro que suceda lo que suceda con Elisa, no le gustaría que después de tanto esfuerzo, de todo el amor que le entrego a su hija, esta quede ignorante de la extraordinaria madre que tiene, no debemos permitir que alguien la aleje de quienes la quieren y le oculte el sacrificio que ha hecho su madre por ella… solo roguemos para que todo salga bien y ambas permanezcan unidas, confiemos en que Elisa saldrá de esto con bien – Le pidió a su esposa abrazándola con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda a momentos para hacer que se relajara, controlando él mismo las emociones que lo embargaban.

Se mantuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que Dennis con ojos llorosos se acercó a ellos, tres chicas de servicio habían comenzado a organizar todo, encontrando el abrigo del castaño tirado en un sillón, la niñera se lo había llevado, en ese instante Terry se percató que su camisa tenía varias manchas de sangre y estaba arrugada, la chica le indico el baño de la alcoba para que se lavara y se cambiara, ella lo hacía intentando ocuparse en las tareas para no echarse a llorar al recordar el sufrimiento de su patrona y que el miedo no se apoderara aún más de su ser.

Candy escucho los sollozos que provenían del exterior de la habitación, camino muy despacio y termino de abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Neil sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas casi pegadas a pecho y los brazos cruzados en estas para ocultar su rostro mientras temblaban a causa del llanto amargo que lo embargaba, a su lado Archie se encontraba de cuclillas, apoyándole una mano en la espalda para consolarlo, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. La rubia se acercó hasta ellos y con ayuda de Archie tomó una mano de Neil para ayudarlo a levantar.

- Neil… no puedes derrumbarte ahora, Elisa te necesita… ella ha luchado demasiado y no merece que la dejemos sola, sé que esto no es fácil, pero por favor intenta calmarte y ser fuerte – Le pidió la rubia, intentando atrapar los ojos del chico, pero este no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

- Yo… le he fallado… no pude ayudarla, la deje sola… la deje sola nuevamente, deje que ese hombre la lastimara otra vez ¿Qué clase de hermano soy, que la deja pasar tanto dolor? ¿Qué deja que la lastimen de esta manera? – Pregunto en un susurro, sinceramente apenado y dolido.

- No le has fallado a nadie, Elisa sabe que estabas aquí… te ha visto y eso le ha dado fuerzas para continuar, saber que cuenta con el apoyo de todos, por favor Neil… levanta la cara y mírame, tú siempre has sido un hermano extraordinario, has estado junto a Elisa en cada momento, no puedes culparte por esto, ni por lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado… si deseas ayudarla en verdad debes ponerte en pie y estar a su lado, acompañarla como siempre has hecho, por favor no te dejes vencer en este momento cuando ella más te necesita – Le pedía Candy con la voz ronca, dejando libre un par de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, lo rodeo con sus brazos para brindarle consuelo y Neil se aferró a ella al tiempo que dejaba libre su llanto una vez más.

- No me perdonare nunca si Elisa muere… no me perdonare no haberla liberado como le prometí… - Decía en medio de sollozos.

- Eso no pasara… ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ella ha demostrado ser una mujer fuerte, trajo al mundo a su hermosa niña, aun contra los pronósticos que decían que no lo lograría y sé que se mantendrá con vida, se aferrara porque sabe que esta pequeña bebé la necesita, porque sabe que también Fred la necesita… pero sin nuestro apoyo le será más difícil, así que no sigas pensando en lo malo que puede suceder, eso no es lo más apropiado ahora, debemos mantener la fe – Le dijo mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos y estos aunque mostraban el dolor del chico, también podía ver que poco a poco la luz de la esperanza se instalaba en ellos.

- Candy tiene razón Neil… ahora más que nunca debemos hacerle sentir a Elisa que cuenta con nuestro apoyo, que estaremos junto a ella y lucharemos por verla bien y feliz… también por esa hermosa niña que acaba de nacer, tú y yo somos padres y sabemos cuán importante son nuestros hijos y toda la fortaleza que nos brindan, ten por seguro que Elisa no se dejara derrotar, no lo hará… solo está débil y adolorida por el trabajo de parto, pero se recuperara y para ese momento nosotros estaremos allí, junto a ella – Menciono Archie con voz pausada, obligándose a dejar de lado el miedo y el dolor por la imagen que aún conservaba de la chica.

Cuando el joven salió solo llevaba el grueso abrigo negro, lo había abotonado de manera que lo cubría mostrando una apariencia decente, puesto que la camisa la había lanzado al cesto de la basura, después de haberla roto en varios pedazos mientras lloraba, en un arranque de rabia e impotencia que se permitió lejos de la mirada de su esposa, para no perturbarla, su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración era irregular, consciente que si algo llegaba a sucederle a Elisa, seria en gran parte su responsabilidad, pues fue quien instó al doctor a intentar salvar madre e hija complicándolo todo.

Sus ojos captaron a su esposa junto a Archie y a Neil en el pasillo, el moreno se veía muy perturbado aun, estaba abrazado a Candy y aunque su naturaleza era por encima de todo posesiva y territorial, en estos momentos no sintió el más mínimo asomo de celos, sabía que el chico necesitaba de ese abrazo que Candy le ofrecía, que ella solo buscaba darle consuelo y fortaleza, mientras él colmado por la culpa y el desasosiego no evidenciaba ningún interés romántico por su esposa, aunque tiempo atrás hubiese estado enamorado de ella.

Neil al sentir la presencia de Terry se alejó de Candy muy despacio, le agradeció en un murmullo sus palabras y sus gestos, un incómodo silencio se instaló en el lugar, hasta que el propio Terry se animó a romperlo, hablaron de lo que había sido el trabajo de parto, ahorrándose gran parte del calvario que había enfrentado la pelirroja, para no atormentar más a Neil quien a momentos deja libre algunas lágrimas, después de un par de minutos salieron con paso apresurado al ver que hacían más acompañando a Elisa y a su hija que quedándose allí.

La mirada azul cielo se paseaba entre el rostro pálido de su sobrina tendida en la camilla, casi inerte, fría y lejana a todo a su alrededor y la pequeña caja de acero donde se encontraba la hermosa hija de Elisa, él no podía notar la diferencia entre un bebé prematuro y uno que no lo era, pues la niña dentro de la caja se veía completamente normal, a momentos se removía en este haciendo que el corazón de Albert brincara dentro del pecho, sus ojos se posaban en esta alerta ante cualquier señal de complicación que podía mostrar la pequeña, pero se relajaba al ver que todo parecía normal, mientras su mano se aferraba a la de Elisa con fuerza, para mantenerla allí, dejo libre un suspiro lento y pesado, como un lamento. Recordó como había conseguido subir a la ambulancia junto a sus sobrinas, sobrepasando por encima de Frank Wells quien pretendía tener esa responsabilidad, solo le basto un mirada y unas palabras para alejar al francés.

Albert había llegado corriendo precisamente en el instante que subían a Elisa, junto a la puerta se encontraba el esposo de esta, a la espera que la acomodaran en la misma para subir en compañía del doctor y una de las enfermeras, pero el rubio se lo impidió cortándole el paso.

- Iré yo – Le dijo en tono helado mirándolo a los ojos – Y le aconsejo que se mantenga alejado de ella al menos ante la presencia de sus familiares, todo esto ocurrió por su culpa y ya le advertí lo que le sucedería si a Elisa llegaba a pasarle algo… - Decía cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

- Elisa es mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho de estar con ella en estos momentos… ni usted, ni nadie puede impedírmelo – Esbozo con rabia, mirando al rubio de forma retadora.

- Me importan un carajo sus derechos, a usted no le importo tenerla encerrada como un animal, exponerla a todo esto… no venga a hablarme de derechos ahora Wells, ¿Ahora está preocupado por Elisa, se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho? Entonces haga algo bueno en este momento y deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de todo, no complique más las cosas y no se exponga a ser víctima de la rabia que tienen mis sobrinos o mi cuñado, que le aseguro es mucha y además difícil de controlar… manténgase alejado de ellos, también de mi… porque le juro que estoy haciendo acopio de todo mi auto control para no partirle el alma en este momento – Le dijo mirándolo con ira, para después arrancarle prácticamente la mano de la puerta de la ambulancia de un manotazo y subir a esta, cerrándola en las narices del francés.

Volvió de sus pensamientos cerrando los ojos para intentar alejar la tensión que aun recorría su cuerpo y hormigueaba en sus hombros y espalda provocándole una sensación desagradable, se llevó la mano de Elisa a los labios y le dio un tierno beso en esta, mientras se permitía liberar un par de lágrimas, sin lograr controlar el sollozo que escapo de su garganta.

- Ella estará bien… ha sido muy valiente, no debe preocuparse – Le dijo la enfermera que viajaba a su lado para animarlo, mirándolo, el rubio levanto la mirada para verla y agradecerle, ella le dedico una sonrisa y procedió a revisar que la niña en la incubadora estuviese bien.

Albert elevo una oración en silencio pidiéndole a Dios que le diese las fuerzas a Elisa para soportar todo esto y él la sabiduría para poder librarla con bien de este infierno que vivía y hoy más que nunca le había tocado presenciar, siempre había sido un hombre pacifico, que nunca había guardado rencor por alguien, solo un hombre había inspirado odio en él y ese había sido Enzo Martoglio, pero justo en este momento sentía que dentro de su pecho ese sentimiento crecía de nuevo y llevaba el nombre de Frank Wells, la verdad no lo comprendía, no entendía cómo podía ser tan descarado de mostrar dolor por Elisa y tratarla como lo hacía, comenzaba a creer que ciertamente estaba loco, no concebía que después de todo esto, él siguiese con la absurda idea de mantener a su sobrina junto a él y viviendo esa miserable existencia, solo le quedaba espera que el mismo Wells viese el grave error que estaba cometiendo y le diese a Elisa su libertad, de lo contrario, no le temblaría la mano para alejar a la chica de este, enviarla muy lejos y si el hombre moría por su obsesión, mala suerte por él, pero no dejaría que acabara con la vida de ella.

La castaña observaba a través de la ventana, ausente en esencia del lugar donde se encontraba, aunque su cuerpo permanecía allí, la taza de té en sus manos se había enfriado hacía ya un par de minutos, mientras su corazón latía pesadamente a causa de la preocupación que la embargaba, la cual le estaba resultando muy difícil de ocultar.

- Fransheska… Fransheska hija te estoy hablando – La voz de la matrona la saco de sus pensamientos, ella se volvió a mirarla un poco aturdida, como si hubiese sido despertada de un sueño de manera abrupta - ¿Te encuentras bien? Hace rato que te nota algo distraída, tu té se ha enfriado y ni siquiera lo probaste, pensé que tenías antojo de estas galletas como me lo mencionaste, pero tampoco has tomado una ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió la mujer mirándola a los ojos, atrapando la mirada de la chica que le rehuyó un instante.

- No es nada tía… si estoy un poco distraída, pero debe ser esta somnolencia que me mantiene cautiva durante el día, en las noches apenas puedo conciliar el sueño… el embarazo ha cambiado mi habito de dormir – Se excusó y le dio un sorbo al té, pero frio como estaba había perdido su gusto, con cuidado deposito la taza de porcelana en el platillo sobre la mesa.

- Suele suceder, el embarazo realiza muchos cambios en las mujeres, no solo físicos sino también anímicos… es normal hija, mas sin embargo noto como si algo más te preocupara, hasta estado muy callada esta tarde ¿Seguro que todo está bien? – Pegunto una vez más.

- Si… si tía Emilia, no se angustie sin razón por favor, esto no le hace bien – Menciono con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano para apoyarla en la de la anciana.

- No me gustaría hacerlo… pero si existe una razón, tampoco me gustaría que me la ocultaran – Señalo observando a la chica a la espera de su reacción a estas palabras.

Fransheska se tensó, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios, se había quedado sin palabras para responder, aunque afortunadamente en ese momento un golpe en la puerta la salvo de hacerlo, tomó una servilleta intentando parecer tranquila y se la llevo a los labios, mientras la matrona daba la orden para que quien llamase entrara al lugar, apenas alejando sus ojos de la castaña.

- Disculpe que las interrumpa señora Elroy, pero la señora Andley tiene una llamada – Le informo Arthur dedicando una mirada a la chica que ella entendió de inmediato.

- Gracias Arthur, iré a atenderla enseguida, discúlpeme tía, enseguida regreso… y aprovechare para pedir una ensalada de frutas, hasta yo misma me sorprendo por lo que se me antoja a cada momento – Esbozo de manera casual, esquivando la mirada de la anciana.

Se colocó de pie mostrando una sonrisa a la mujer que solo asintió en silencio para otorgarle el permiso que se retirase, pero sin perderla de vista a la espera de algún gesto de ella o del mayordomo, que los delatase, pues sentía que algo estaba sucediendo, mientras la veía salir por la puerta que aun el hombre mantenía abierta para ella, para después cerrarla.

- ¿Es Albert? – Pregunto Fransheska en un susurro a Arthur, mientras se encaminaban hacia el despacho de su esposo con paso rápido.

- No señora, es la señora Candice… al parecer todo salió bien, pues se le escucha calmada – Respondió el hombre mirándolo y mostrando media sonrisa, al ver el alivio en la castaña.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Por favor Arthur necesito que te quedes cerca y vigiles si la tía nos ha seguido, sé que todo esto no estaba bien… que es incorrecto mantenerla engañada, pero créeme lo hacemos por el bien de un inocente que no merece el destino que desean imponerle – Dijo mirando al hombre a los ojos, mostrando su preocupación.

- Descuide señora Fransheska… siempre he confiado en el buen criterio del señor William y el de su hermana, si ellos consideran necesario que la señora Elroy este al margen de lo que está ocurriendo sus razones tendrán, no se preocupe que yo la distraeré si se acerca al despacho del señor – Le indico para mostrarle que podía confiar en él.

- Gracias… - Esbozo la chica regalándole una sonrisa.

Después de eso entro al despacho para recibir la llamada de Candy, enterándose de todo lo ocurrido, procurando no tardar demasiado para no alertar a la matrona, que evidentemente estaba sospechando, se obligó a mantener la calma cuando su cuñada le informo del actual estado de Elisa, la conversación finalizo cinco minutos después con la promesa que la llamarían en cuanto llegasen al hospital y pudiesen tener un diagnóstico más concreto de la situación de la pelirroja, ella solo le pidió que le dijesen a Albert que no se preocupara, que se encargaría de mantener todo oculto de la matrona y así darles tiempo de actuar.

Cuando regreso al salón solo le menciono a la mujer que era una llamada de los laboratorios, ya que días atrás solicito un informe de las transacciones en los mismos y su secretaria le había llamado para notificarle que se los haría llegar el lunes al mediodía, alego que estando en casa todo el día encerrada se aburría, así que pensó que sería bueno ocupar su tiempo en el negocio familiar, que había quedado un poco descuidado después de la partida de sus padres. Eso enfoco de inmediato la atención de Emilia en este asunto, no pudo evitar reprocharle a la chica que estuviese dedicándole tiempo a esas cosas, en lugar de velar por el bebé que esperaba y por su esposo. Fransheska prefirió recibir el regaño de la mujer y distraerla con esa excusa, que exponerse a que ella sospechase el verdadero motivo de la llamaba que había recibido.

Habían pasado dieciocho horas desde que a Elisa la internaron en cuidados intensivos y a su sobrina de igual manera, pero en el área neonatal, todos se habían turnado para ir a descansar por lo menos un par de horas, a él lo habían intentado convencer infinidades de veces, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie había logrado arrancarlo del salón de espera, donde la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo con su angustia, había dejado de mirar el reloj en una de las paredes, de prestarle importancia, porque el tiempo no era más que una manera de mirar, de saber que este pasaba, pero no le daba ninguna respuesta.

Sin poder verla, sin ninguna noticia en horas, nadie se apiadaba de su desesperación, a pesar de tener tanto tiempo ahí sentado, tanto tiempo sin más que mirar al vacío, ni siquiera se había levantado de la silla más que a mirar por la ventana e ir al baño en dos oportunidades.

Vanessa lo acompaño por varias horas, pero él le pidió que fuese a descansar, no podía dejar tanto tiempo a la niña con su nana, necesitaba que su madre la alimentase, cosa que él no podía hacer, pues no le pasaba bocado, el gran nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Elisa había sido, más que su hermana, su amiga y cómplice, no estaba preparado para su ausencia, era muy distinto estar separado y por lo menos escuchar su voz una vez por semana a no hacerlo nunca más, no podría soportarlo.

Frank tampoco se había ido del hospital, pero a diferencia de él, este descansaba en una de las habitaciones que el mismo director del hospital había dispuesto para el importantísimo hijo de puta, tal vez estaría durmiendo tranquilamente, sin sentir un poco de remordimiento por todo lo que estaba pasando Elisa, cuando él había sido el mayor de los culpables.

El sol en lo alto y la presencia de Candy y Terry en el lugar le indicaban que ya era de mañana, elevo la cabeza y miro el reloj que marcaba las ocho y diez, para después seguir con la mirada a la pareja y ver como la rubia se sentaba lentamente a su lado, mientras que Terry permaneció de pie frente a él.

- ¿Han dado alguna noticia? – Pregunto Candy con voz muy baja, como si temiese despertar a alguien, mientras le daba un reconfortante apretón en el hombro.

Neil solo cerró los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza, ante la pregunta de la chica.

- No sé cuánto me quede de paciencia te juro que mis reservas se están agotando y terminare por agarrar a golpes al primer doctor que vea y no lo soltare hasta que me digan como esta, necesito saberlo. – Echándose hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazo sus dedos, donde fijo sus pupilas.

- Debes calmarte un poco Neil, el pronóstico de tu hermana es reservado, ellos cuando tengan algo que decir, te lo harán saber. – Le dijo con toda la convicción posible.

- Que me importa que sea reservado, no me interesa… yo solo quiero saber al menos como van sus latidos ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto? Seguramente nunca han estado en una situación como esta, saber si su fiebre ha disminuido, el cambio más mínimo en su respiración, con algo como eso me conformaría, pero nada, no dicen nada, Candy.

- Confórmate con saber que está estable, que no ha empeorado… dale gracias a Dios que está escuchando tus plegarias y te la mantiene aquí, luchando. – Acoto Candy sin dejar de apretar suavemente el hombro de Niel.

- No lo he hecho… no le he pedido nada a Dios… - Susurro aun con la mirada en sus dedos entrelazados, sintiendo como los ojos se le ahogan en lágrimas.

- Deberías hacerlo, debes tener fe, Neil. – Intervino Candy, pero su mirada busco la de Terry que se mantenía en silencio y que desde su altura no podía ver la cara de Niel, ya que este tenía su cabeza gacha.

- No creo que haya ninguna diferencia si lo hago… hasta momento no me ha ayudado, no creo que precisamente ahora lo haga, he pasado noches, no solo rezándole, le he suplicado… - La voz se le quebró ante las lágrimas que rodaron por nariz y cayeron en sus manos. – Implorado de rodillas, para que me ayude a encontrar la solución para liberar a Elisa, salgo al día siguiente esperanzado en que Dios no se haya apiadado de mí, sino de Elisa, para encontrarme con que las rejas que la rodean solo se fortalecen cada vez más… entonces solo he dejado de creer en su divina misericordia… mi hermana no es mala, no lo hizo por mal, ella era feliz, lo era… - Elevo la mirada, mientras las lágrimas salían libremente y miro a Candy, mientras a Terry se le había instalado un nudo en la garganta al ver a Neil derrumbándose. - ¿Es malo eso? ¿Querer un poco de amor es malo? – Le pregunto a Candy. – No lo entiendo… muchos dicen que lo que hizo Elisa es un pecado, pero ella solo amo y según Dios amar no es pecado… no lo es... yo lo sabía Candy, supe de la relación y como en todo lo que tiene que ver con su felicidad, la apoye… no la juzgue, no lo hice… porque la amo y quien ama no juzga, entonces Dios no ama a sus hijos, si nos amara no juzgaría tan duramente a Elisa… no lo haría.

- Neil, tienes razón, muchas veces no entendemos como Dios procede, pero él es justo y estoy segura que no abandonara a Elisa, no lo hará. – Le dijo la rubia abrazándolo. – Estas cansado… ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? te prometo que Terry y yo no nos vamos a mover de aquí y que apenas nos informen algo te lo haremos saber inmediatamente. – alejándose y mirándolo a los ojos.- Seguramente ni siquiera has dormido.

- No lo hare Candy, sabes bien que no me iré de aquí. – Fue su respuesta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No lo hará Candy, déjalo tranquilo, no lo presiones, solo lo agotaran más… - Intervino Terry mirando a su esposa y después se dirigió a Neil. – Sé que no darás un paso, pero al menos debes alimentarte un poco, voy a la cafetería y te traeré un café y algo sólido. – Acoto el castaño.

Candy al ver que Neil no protesto, suponiendo que verdaderamente necesitaba un poco de alimento se puso de pie.

- Iré contigo amor. – Le informo a Terry y después miro a Neil. – Regresaremos en unos minutos ¿Quieres algo en especial? – Pregunto y por respuesta solo recibió una negación con la cabeza. – Está bien te traeré algo nutritivo, para que te sostenga.

Después de eso se encaminaron a la cafetería, por unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Terry intervino.

- Se de esa combinación de rabia y desesperación que siente Neil, pues así me sentí cuando Martoglio ataco a Fran… aun cuando no era mi hermana, en ese entonces así la sentía, hoy en día la siento, más que prima, como hermana y uno solo quiere saber que estará bien… en Neil estas sensaciones muy intensas, bien sabemos que ellos son el uno para el otro, aun es las maldades y trampas eran inseparables… es doloroso verlo sufrir de esta manera, aun cuando muchas veces la mujer que amo fue blanco de sus estupideces… ahora comprendo que solo era una manera de drenar esa envidia que sentían y esa soledad en que sus padres los mantuvieron, esa manera de alejarlos y quitarse ese peso que representaban los hijos, yo drenaba mis rabias y soledades, en los bares y buscando peleas… se lo que es tener padres y que no tenerlos daba lo mismo, ahora puedo entender muchas cosas…. Y aunque el sentirme solo forma parte de mi pasado, ya que las diferencias que existían entre mis padre y yo han desaparecido, es evidente que para Neil y Elisa aún siguen siendo ese peso para los padres, al menos para Sarah Leagan que sabemos lo que piensa de su propia hija, es evidente que aún se sienten solos y no tienen a nadie más que el uno al otro y se mantienen en una lucha por permanecer unidos, por conservar ese amor y luchar contra el mundo. – Acoto con voz pausada mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

- Lo sé perfectamente Terry, sé que no es fácil la vida de ellos ¿Por qué crees que siempre perdonaba sus maltratos? Porque sabía que hicieran lo que me hicieran, esto no los ayudaría y no les cambiaría la vida, no es lastima lo que siento por ellos, pues nadie es merecedor de algo tan depresivo, siento… admiración por ellos y rabia en contra de sus padres que no supieron serlo, por eso muchas veces, le doy gracias a Dios por haberme puesto en las manos de la señorita Pony y la hermana María y no con unos padres como los Leagan… al menos no una madre como Sarah, siempre vio en sus hijos transacciones que algún día le ofrecerían beneficios, el señor Leagan… es buena persona, pero nunca tuvo suficiente carácter, no para hacerse escuchar y tomar decisiones con sus hijos, todo se lo dejo a la madre… no es bueno que solo sean las mujeres las que críen a los hijos, creo que los padres también deben hacerlo y es algo que admiro verdaderamente en el señor Luciano y por ende fue algo que le inculco a Fabrizio, me agrada la idea que este tan compenetrado con sus hijos, que este a la par de Marión que sepa como desde cambiar un pañal hasta bañar a Luna, no le tiene miedo y no creo que piense que por hacer esas cosas dejara de lado su hombría o sus principios, cosa que veo mucho en los hombres.

- Pecosa, por eso te amo, tienes toda la razón, normalmente nos dejan a cargo de mujeres, como en mi caso, siempre fui criado por nanas y nunca supe lo que fue un consejo de mi padre y con Luciano me sobraron consejos y abrazos, era lo que anhelaba creo que por eso nunca me sentí mal con ellos… son buenas personas y tengo suerte que sean mi familia, yo personalmente también me encargare de mis hijos, lo hare, les enseñare, los guiare y mis oídos estarán dispuestos a escucharlos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, tal como lo hizo Luciano conmigo. – Le hizo saber tomándole la mano y depositándole un beso, para después regalarle una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la cafetería donde ordenaron algo para Neil, mientras Candy pidió un agua mineral y tomaba de esta en pequeños tragos, mientras esperaban, decidieron tomar asiento en una mesa.

- Lo que realmente me tiene preocupada es que la tía abuela ya está sospechando, sabe que le ocultamos algo y no sé por cuánto tiempo podremos mantener las aguas calmadas, siempre ha sido tan terca, tan cabeza dura… no quiere entender que no es humano el que alejen a un hijo de su madre… la niña es hermosa, en los pocos segundos que la vi, me ha dejado enamorada, es tan linda y no puedo concebir que la alejen de su madre, que se la arrebaten solo por las absurdas ideas y principios de Emilia Elroy, yo la verdad si estuviese en esa situación…

- ¿La tía abuela piensa quitarle la niña a Elisa? – Inquirió Neil interviniendo, logrando que los esposos Grandchester se sobresaltasen ante la repentina aparición del moreno, dejándolos sin argumentos que pudiesen desmentir lo que había escuchado.

El chico había decidió ir hasta la cafetería, pensó que no era justo que siguiese abusando de Candy, sobretodo en el estado en que se encontraba, ya mucho había hecho con ayudar a su hermana durante el parto y el pasar casi todo el tiempo en el hospital, sabía que el corazón de la rubia era tan grande que aunque estuviese agotada seguiría brindado su ayuda, pero el que también tuviese que alimentarlo a él era inaceptable. Caminaba con pasos lentos, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero negándose a dejar que el cansancio y la desesperación se apoderasen de él en este momento, ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte, eso pensaba mientras entraba a la cafetería y las últimas palabras de Candy llegaron a sus oídos con total claridad, era imposible que se lo ocultasen, o que siguieran haciéndolo porque al parecer era una decisión tomada.

- Neil… - Susurro la rubia poniéndose de pie siendo ayudada por Terry. – No sé qué decirte. – Por más que quisiera no podía evitar el nerviosismo en su voz, era consciente de que Elisa le había ocultado los planes de la tía abuela, para no angustiarlo.

- ¿Podrías decirme lo que está pasando? y quiero la verdad - Pidió sintiendo que su sangre empezaba a circular más deprisa.

- Creo que no soy la más adecuada para decirte algo, es mejor que esperes que sea Albert quien te lo diga. – Expuso la rubia, percatándose de como la molestia se apoderaba de las facciones del moreno.

- Bueno si no puedes decir nada, iré yo mismo a averiguarlo. – Expuso él dando un paso hacia atrás para salir del lugar, pero la voz de Terry lo detuvo, sabía que si Neil iba con Elroy solo complicaría las cosas.

- Neil espera... – Le pidió el castaño de ojos azules por lo que el aludido se detuvo. – Yo te lo diré. – Logrando con esto que la mirada angustiada de su esposa se instalara en él. - ¿Conoces las leyes de la familia? – Inquirió

- Claro es lo primero que nos enseñan, no las obligan a memorizarlas desde que tenemos uso de razón. – Respondió Neil, mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente mirando de Candy a Terry y viceversa. - ¿Qué hay con las leyes? – Inquirió.

- Sabes lo que estipulan acerca de las mujeres que tienen hijos fuera del matrimonio o las madres solteras…

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamo sin dejar a Terry continuar, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo estaba pautado. – La tía abuela no hará eso, no con Elisa… yo no lo voy a permitir… tendrá que matarme… - Hablaba sin poder evitar alterarse y tratando de alejarse. – No lo va a hacer.

- Un momento Neil… - Lo detuvo Terry una vez más. – No lo hagas, podrías complicar las cosas, ella en este momento no sabe que Elisa dio a luz… pero necesitamos que hable con Frank, si él le da el apellido a la niña, podrá quedarse con Elisa, no hagas que también se cierre a esa opción. – Le explico Terry.

- ¿Quieres decir que no solo mi hermana estará en las mano de ese hijo de puta, sino que también mi sobrina? No, eso yo no lo voy a permitir, si él le da el apellido a la niña, Elisa nunca podrá librarse de él. – Expuso y todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ante la ira, por lo que sin previo aviso salió corriendo.

- ¡Neil! – Exclamo Candy para que se detuviera, pero este no le hizo caso.

Terry sabía que Neil podría echar todo a perder por lo que se decidió a seguirlo y también salió corriendo, tratando de hacerlo más rápido que el moreno y arriesgándose a que lo sacaran del hospital, la salir de la cafetería lo vio correr por el largo pasillo.

- ¡Neil espera! – Le pidió en un grito Terry, al tiempo que hacía más rápida su carrera, logrando alcanzarlo y tomándolo por un brazo. – Detente… deja la estupidez Neil ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Inquirió con voz ahogada por el esfuerzo de correr.

- ¿Qué pienso hacer? Voy a cortar el maldito problema de raíz, aquí el único problema es Frank… voy a eliminarlo. – Dijo con energía y sacudiéndose del agarre, pero apenas se liberó Terry lo agarro nuevamente.

- ¡Estás loco! No puedes hacer eso… no puedes, tienes una familia, tiene a Elisa, no puedes convertirte en un asesino por alguien que no vale la pena. – Le dijo el castaño acorralándolo contra la pared.

- La libertad de mi hermana lo vale, que ella pueda estar con su hija lo vale… si quito a Frank del camino… no tendrá por qué seguir sufriendo. – Sintiéndose sin fuerzas se dejó vencer y caer de rodillas, mientras la respiración la tenía sumamente agitada ante la marea que azotaba su pecho, esas lágrimas que empezaron a desbordarse. – Si él no está, Leblanc podrá venir, ella perderá el miedo y permitirá que él venga… dejare que se la lleve, que la aleje de todo esto, inclusive que la aleje de mí, dejare que lo haga porque sé que con él estará bien, podrá ser feliz y eso es más importante que cualquier cosa, más importante que mi libertad, yo me sacrifico, yo lo hago. – Hablaba y rompió a llorar como un niño, Terry hizo algo que nunca en su vida pensó hacer, también se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo, tratando de calmarlo, sin sentirse incomodo, sin recordar nada del pasado, solo consternado con la situación por la que pasaba el chico. – Ya no sé qué hacer… quisiera, quisiera buscar la manera de comunicarme con Leblanc… sé que él lucharía, lo sé, él me lo juro y creo en su palabra, no solo escuche la convicción en sus palabras, sino que también su mirada sincera así me lo dejaron saber… pero Elisa no quiere… ella no quiere y sé que si Leblanc viene y le pasa algo ella no lo soportara ya paso por eso una vez, no quiero hacerla sufrir más, solo quiero encontrar una solución… - Se alejó del abrazo y miro a Terry a los ojos. – ¿Elisa sabe lo que pretende hacer la tía abuela? – Inquirió, temiendo tener que darle a su hermana otra mala noticia.

- Si, ella lo sabe, lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero no quiso decirte nada para no preocuparte. – Hablaba y un sollozo de Neil opaco sus palabras. – Neil no todo está perdido, sé que es absurdo pero necesitamos que Frank acepte a la niña, que le dé su apellido para que pueda estar con Elisa. – Mientras él hablaba, Neil negaba con la cabeza. – Vamos a ayudar a Elisa, lo haremos, buscaremos la manera, Albert lo hará, Frank bajara la guardia tendrá que hacerlo y entonces sacaremos a Elisa de esa casa… por favor no lo eches a perder…. Confía, confía en nosotros. – Le pidió Terry. – Estas cansado, sé que lo estas, pero piensa las cosas que con cabeza fría… recuerda que tienes una esposa e hija por las cuales velar, no sería justo para ellas que las abandones, no puedes actuar impulsivamente… Frank nos lleva ventaja porque el actúa con inteligencia y hasta ahora todos hemos actuado con impulsividad, dejémoslo que se confié… - Él moreno seguía negando en silencio reacio a cualquier posibilidad. – Neil, deja de ser tan intransigente, no puedes hacer todo tú solo, ni a tu manera, porque no puedes… entiéndelo ¡No puedes! Por ahora lo importante es encontrar la única forma para que Elisa permanezca con la niña, nada vas a ganar usando la fuerza… solo la angustiaras más, le harás más daño a Elisa y eso no es lo que quieres.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? quedarme de brazos cruzados a ver como el maldito sigue lindándola, que siga levantando muros alrededor de ella… viste… lo viste, si ustedes no llegan a tiempo a mi hermana ni siquiera le hubiese quedado la oportunidad de estar luchando por su vida, ni siquiera eso hubiese tenido. – Le explico sintiendo en su cuerpo gran parte de la rabia bullir.

- Si, pero poco a poco haremos que Frank vaya cediendo… lo haremos, solo tenemos que esperar, darle tiempo y no solo te doy mi palabra, sino la de Archie y Albert… no los vamos a dejar solo con esto. – Expuso el castaño mirando a los ojos a Neil, comprometiéndose con esa labor, ahora se sentía más involucrado que la misma Candy, después que juzgo duramente a los Leagan, pero él mejor que nadie sabía, lo desesperante y doloroso de la situación para ellos, cuando ya no tenían orgullo, ni siquiera eso les quedaba, aunque luchasen por demostrarlo. Se puso de pie y ayudo a Neil a levantarse. – Vamos para que tomes un poco de agua al menos y regresemos a ver que noticias nos dan de tu hermana. – Le pidió encaminándolo con una mano en la espalda.

Al llegar nuevamente a la cafetería los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente y un suspiro se escapó de su pecho con esto liberando la tensión que se había apoderado de ella, al verlo llegar juntos, Terry encamino a Neil hasta la mesa y ambos tomaron asiento, Candy le tendió un vaso con agua y él lo agarro.

- Disculpa mi comportamiento Candy. – Pidió Neil con la mirada en el líquido transparente.

- Descuida Neil, no hay nada que perdonar… ya verás que todo saldrá bien, siempre después de la tormenta viene la calma. – Le dijo apretando una de las manos del moreno.

Neil no solo se bebió el agua sino que también, se comió un emparedado, para después regresar a la sala de espera y como un milagro accedió a la petición de Candy y Terry para que fuese al menos a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, evidentemente se sentía agotado y tal vez fue esta la causa de que cediera.

Cuando llego a su casa fue recibido por Vanessa ante la cual ya no pudo seguir soportando tanto peso y dolor y termino por derrumbarse, llorando como un niño, a momentos sentía que ya no le quedaban lagrimas que derramar, pero estas siempre aparecían de la nada, sin el mayor esfuerzo. La morena lo guio a su habitación sirviéndole de apoyo, después de unos minutos, lo ayudo a desvestirse mientras le daba suaves besos cargados de ternura y le susurraba palabras de aliento que lo llenaran de esperanzas, cuando termino se encamino con su esposo hacia el cuarto de baño y una vez en este lo hizo meterse en la bañera, que ya ella había preparado, colocándose de cuclillas junto a esta Vanessa comenzó a mojarlo, cubriéndolo con el agua tibia para que esta relajase un poco sus músculos, le dolía inmensamente ver a Neil de esta manera, verlo tan triste, su mirada mostraba de igual manera el dolor, el cansancio y la impotencia.

Le acariciaba el cabello, le daba besos en las mejillas, en las sienes y en las frentes, luchando contra su propio llanto cuando lo escuchaba sollozar, frotándole con una esponja el pecho, los hombros y la espalda; queriendo con estos gestos hacerlo consiente de su presencia, que no se sintiera solo, que supiera que ella estaba allí con él y que lo apoyaría siempre. Después de unos minutos lo saco del agua, lo sentó en uno de los sillones en el cuarto de baño y lo seco con mucha dedicación con una toalla, Neil parecía un niño en las manos de su esposa, ni siquiera su propia madre alguna vez lo había tratado de esta manera, quizás algún sirviente cuando era un bebé, pero no su madre, ella jamás le había dado lo que realmente necesitaba, lo había mimado justificando sus travesuras, cumpliendo sus caprichos y tratándolo como alguien superior a los demás, pero solo eso, el amor de madre que siempre necesito no estuvo en los años que compartió con ella; y sin embargo era ahora su esposa quien se lo daba. Vanessa termino por llevarlo hasta la habitación, le coloco un pijama y lo metió a la cama, mientras ella se acostaba a su lado, acomodándolo como un bebé sobre su pecho.

- Parece que pase de ser tu esposo a tu hijo – Susurro admirado ante los gestos de ella.

- No, sigues siendo mi esposo, mi amado esposo para quien siempre estaré cuando me necesite y cuando no también, debes saberlo Neil… todo saldrá bien, todo mi vida, confía en Dios – Le pidió y luego deposito un beso en la frente de su esposo.

- Gracias… - Susurro él rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, hundiendo su rostro en el suave pecho de su mujer, embriagándose de su perfume, que increíblemente lograba relajarlo.

- Duerme… y no agradezca lo que mereces, lo que yo deseo darte desde mi corazón y mi alma, sabes que te amo Neil y daría lo que fuera por verte bien… por verte feliz – Le dijo elevándole el rostro un poco para darle un beso en los labios.

El mismo no dejaba lugar a dudas, que cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, él cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras ella lo admiraba elevando una oración al cielo.

_**Usted Martín Santomé no sabe cómo querría tener yo ahora**_

_**todo el tiempo del mundo para quererlo**_

_**pero no voy a convocarlo junto a mí ya que aún en el caso de que no estuviera**_

_**todavía muriéndome entonces moriría sólo de aproximarme a su tristeza**_

_**Usted Martín Santomé no sabe cuánto**_

_**he luchado por seguir viviendo cómo he querido vivir para vivirlo**_

_**pero debo ser floja incitadora de vida porque me estoy muriendo Santomé**_

_**Usted claro no sabe, ya que nunca lo he dicho, ni siquiera**_

_**esas noches en que usted me descubre con sus manos incrédulas y libres**_

_**usted no sabe cómo yo valoro su sencillo coraje de quererme**_

_**Usted Martín Santomé no sabe, y sé que no lo sabe,**_

_**porque he visto sus ojos despejando la incógnita del miedo**_

_**No sabe que no es viejo, que no podría serlo**_

_**en todo caso allá usted con sus años yo estoy segura de quererlo así**_

_**Usted Martín Santomé no sabe qué bien qué lindo dice Avellaneda**_

_**de algún modo ha inventado mi nombre con su amor**_

_**Usted es la respuesta que yo esperaba a una pregunta que nunca he formulado**_

_**usted es mi hombre y yo la que abandono**_

_**usted es mi hombre y yo la que flaqueo**_

_**Usted Martín Santomé no sabe, al menos no lo sabe en esta espera**_

_**qué triste es ver cerrarse la alegría sin previo aviso**_

_**de un brutal portazo**_

_**Es raro pero siento que me voy alejando**_

_**de usted y de mí que estábamos tan cerca de mí y de usted**_

_**Quizá porque vivir es eso, es estar cerca**_

_**y yo me estoy muriendo Santomé**_

_**no sabe usted qué oscura, qué lejos, qué callada**_

_**Usted Martín.. Martín cómo era**_

_**los nombres se me caen, yo misma estoy cayendo**_

_**Usted de todos modos, no sabe ni imagina**_

_**qué sola va a quedar mi muerte**_

_**sin**_

_**su**_

_**vi**_

_**da.**_

_**Última noción de Laura (Avellaneda). Mario Benedetti.**_


	236. Capitulo 67 parte 4

**Chicas gracias por estar al pendiente, disculpen la demora, es que hemos estado un poco ocupadas con la Guerra Florida haciendo nuestros aportes si están interesadas, aquí en FF los estamos subiendo. **

**Esta el mío, que tiene por nombre LA BESTIA. La cual es basada los primero capitulo en un hecho real. **

**Y el de mi hermana NATASHA GRANDCHESTER, se titula el fin.**

* * *

**Capítulo 67**

**Parte 4**

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sentía un ligero temblor en sus piernas que le impedían sentirse completamente cómoda en esta situación, también sus manos sudaban ligeramente y su respiración era pesada, en resumidas cuentas estaba sumamente nerviosa, quizás también tenía un poco de ansiedad, era una extraña mezcla de emociones, que se esforzaba por disimular, no deseaba que su esposo creyera que lo había acompañado solo por sentirse obligada, la verdad nada tenía que ver el deber en estos momentos, pues bien pudo mantenerse en su posición y no perder la aprobación de su madre y la de la señora Elroy, pero algo más fuerte la había llevado a venir hasta el hospital donde se encontraban internadas Elisa y su pequeña hija.

Tomada del brazo de Archie, Annie caminaba intentando parecer calmada, pero sus pensamientos eran un remolino, aun podía sentir cierta tensión en su esposo, la que hizo sumamente evidente cuando le pidió que la dejara acompañarlo al hospital, esta mañana al verlo levantarse y comenzar a prepararse para visitar a su prima. Annie se sintió incomoda y hasta dolida, cuando Archie le dijo "No es necesario que vayas, no debes sentirte obligada a hacerlo Annie, comprendo que todo esto es demasiado complicado… no lo hagas por complacerme a mí, puedes quedarte en la casa y yo… te contare como sigue todo cuando regrese - Mencionaba cuando ella lo interrumpió, se colocó de pie, camino hasta él y lo miro a los ojos, para después decirle "Sé que estas bajo mucha presión, solo deseo ayudarte, no me siento obligada a nada Archie, mi único interés es ayudarte en esta situación… ¿Puedes permitirme esto al menos?" Le pidió con la voz ronca, dolida al sentir como su esposo la excluía por completo de todo este asunto, bien admitía que ella fue quien se negó a involucrarse en principio, pero ahora quería estar junto a él, apoyarlo… sin embargo Archie le cerraba toda posibilidad de recapacitar, quizás no lo hacía por Elisa o por él mismo, la verdad era que no había sentido especial interés hasta que se enteró del nacimiento de la bebé y de todo lo que sufrió Elisa por traerla al mundo, el acto de la pelirroja de ante poner la vida de la niña a la suya, era algo digno de admirar, sobre todo viniendo de una mujer que siempre había actuado de manera egoísta, también la llevo a tomar esta decisión la conversación que tuviese con Fransheska la noche anterior y donde esta le contase un poco sobre Jules Leblanc, mejorando la opinión que tenia de este, pues hasta el momento para ella era solo era un Don Juan, comenzaba a creer que el sentimiento entre los amantes era real y sincero, que solo se vieron llevados por el viento y no pudieron dar marcha atrás, todo eso lo había comprendido la noche anterior, donde al igual que Archie prácticamente no había logrado cerrar los ojos para descansar, sin embargo no le dijo nada a él, no compartió sus dudas o busco conversarlo con su esposo, Archie se veía tan cansado y preocupado, que ella no deseaba poner más peso sobre su espalda, pero ahora que le pedía ir junto a él, este solo le cerraba una vez más la puerta en la cara, haciéndola sentir culpable.

Archie se quedó mirándola fijamente y después asintió, solo eso, no dijo una sola palabra, se encamino al armario y comenzó a sacar la ropa que usaría, Annie dejo libre un suspiro y luego de eso se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se obligó a no derramar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, logro disimular muy bien que él la había lastimado, cada vez que ella mencionaba algo sobre Elisa, él se ponía a la defensiva y la esquivaba, quitándole el título de esposa para cambiarlo por el de enemiga, puede que la siguiese tratando con amor, ternura y pasión, pero cada vez que este tema salía a relucir, todo cambiaba, igual que lo hacía cuando ella mencionaba que había ido a visitar a la tía abuela o a su madre, aunque había mantenido bajo perfil todo el asunto de Elisa y ni siquiera a su madre le había hecho mención, la dama no era tonta y sabía que algo ocurría entre ella y su esposo, por eso siempre hacia uno que otro comentario que la dejaban aún más deprimida de lo que generalmente se encontraba, pero lo que más le dolía era esa desconfianza que Archie había comenzado a sentir hacia ella.

Él iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ajeno a la tormenta que azotaba a su esposa, puesto que ya se encontraba en medio de la suya propia, la preocupación lo estaba consumiendo, por una parte tenia este problema de Elisa y su bebé, consciente que justo ahora todo pendía de un hilo, que todos los esfuerzos por mantener esta situación y lograr liberarla de Frank Wells podían irse al demonio, pues tal como Neil había dicho, si el francés reconocía a la pequeña como suya, esto solo ataría a Elisa aún más a ese desgraciado y si su prima escapaba con Jules Leblanc como se había planeado, no solo estaría secuestrando a un hijo de Wells, sino a dos, pues la niña también seria legamente su hija, eso si lograba salir con bien de todo esto, los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas, solo repetían una y otra vez que su estado era delicado y no podían asegurar que sobreviviese, todo dependía ahora de como evolucionase.

Y por otro lado estaba su situación con Annie, no estaba ciego como para no darse cuenta que su matrimonio atravesaba una crisis, que aunque intentaba no darle mucha importancia a la actitud de su esposa para con Elisa, cada día que pasaba la brecha que se había abierto entre los dos desde que ella se enterara de lo sucedido, se hacía más grande, cada vez se distanciaban más, quizás todo esto era su culpa, él no podía obligar a Annie a pensar igual, a sentir igual, su esposa había sido criada bajo altas exigencias, desde todos los puntos de vista, su madre era sin duda alguna una mujer demasiado afianzada a lo que las buenas costumbres y la moral dictaban, no era que eso fuese malo, pero siempre ante ponía "El qué dirán" a todo y todos, incluso a la felicidad de su hija, sabía que si Annie mostraba tantos prejuicios era porque así había sido criada, él no podía cambiarla de la noche a la mañana y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, amaba a su esposa tal y como era, pero solo deseaba darle un poco de libertad de pensamiento, solo quería que fuese más comprensiva y no se lanzase a hacer juicios de buenas a primeras. Esto era algo hasta irónico viniendo de él, quien siempre había sido más un juez, pero la vida había dado muchas vueltas y le había enseñado que todas las verdades tienen dos versiones, las de los acusados y los acusadores.

Esta mañana cuando la vio entrar al baño evidentemente conteniendo las lágrimas, lastimada por su actitud, él sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago, y sus propias lagrimas se arremolinaron en su garganta, quiso entrar al baño y envolverla entre sus brazos, decirle que lo perdonara por ser tan estúpido y ciego, que la amaba justo como era, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes, que no debía dejar de ser quien era para complacerlo a él, que no debía hacerlo con él… ¿Cuántas veces Annie se había visto obligada a cambiar para aceptar la aprobación de quienes la rodeaban? ¿Cuántas veces escondió lo que realmente deseaba para agradar a la sociedad, para no ser juzgada? Seguramente muchas y ahora, una vez más se veía obligada a hacerlo, solo porque a él se le antojaba que ella pensase y sintiese igual que él, eso solo lo deja en un plano, se había convertido es un soberano imbécil, uno que aun consciente del daño que le hacía a su esposa no tenía el valor para admitir que estaba equivocado, que debía reconocerlo y pedirle perdón, no, solo se quedó mirando la maldita puerta, con los pies clavados en el piso y el corazón latiendo tan rápido que dolía, pero carente de toda valentía.

- Buenos días, Annie, Archie – La voz de Candy regreso a los esposos de sus pensamientos.

Ambos dejaron ver amplias sonrisas mientras se acercaban a ella, pero sus miradas seguían opacas y perdidas, intentando concentrarse en el momento y haciendo a un lado todas esas dudas y certezas que los atacaban, envueltos en un silencio que cada vez era más frecuente entre los dos.

- Hola Candy… ¿Cómo has estado? – La saludo la castaña dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Bien… mucho más tranquila que ayer, me alegra mucho que vinieras – Le hizo saber en un susurro, recibiendo pero sobre todo devolviendo el abrazo a su amiga, algo en su mirada le decía que Annie necesitaba de ese gesto más que ella.

- Hola Candy ¿No deberías estar guardando reposo ya? – Le pregunto Archie acercándose hasta ella para darle un abrazo, una vez que su esposa se separó de la rubia.

- Lo estoy haciendo… ¿Acaso me ves trepando árboles o corriendo un maratón Archivald Cornwall? – Inquirió con una sonrisa y una mueca de esas tan propias de ella, mirando al chico a los ojos, descubriendo en estos la misma tempestad que azotaba el interior de su amiga.

- ¿Guardar reposo dices? – Pregunto Terry extendiéndole la mano a Archie, después de haber saludado a Annie, ya Candy le había mencionado algo sobre lo que sucedía con los esposos Cornwall y precisamente en este momento lo notaba muy evidente, así que quiso aligerar un poco la tensión que se veía en los dos, optando por hacerle una broma a su esposa – Tendría que amarrarla a la cama para que guardara reposo Archie, le he pedido, ordenado y hasta suplicado que la haga, pero es evidente que mi esposa nunca se llevó muy bien con eso de estar quieta por mucho tiempo, esta mañana estaba de pie antes que yo y si no me hubiese apurado me dejaba botado… - Decía cuando la rubia intervino.

- No seas exagerado Terry… sabes bien que te hago caso, es más, no existe nadie a quien le haga más caso que a ti – Expuso mirándolo a los ojos, con ese brillo que ponía al castaño a sus pies.

- En eso debo concederle la razón a Candy… solo te hace caso a ti, bueno no todo el tiempo, pero créeme es un milagro que ni siquiera la tía abuela pudo lograr – Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa, acercándose a su hermana para darle un beso en el cabello, al ver que fruncía el ceño.

Todos dejaron libre una carcajada ante la acotación de Albert, cada uno buscando a su manera liberar tensiones en estos momentos, pues estas estaban en su nivel más alto, sobre todo se evidenciaba en Annie y Archie, una tensión que iba más allá de la que embargaba a los demás se hacía presente en ellos y esta les resultaba imposible de ocultar, ninguno hizo observación de esta; tenían un motivo para sentirse más felices, el doctor le había dicho que Elisa había reaccionado bien a las transfusiones y su condición era estable, sin embargo aún seguía en cuidados intensivos, no había despertado, cosa que no dejaba de angustiarlos, pero la más mínima evolución de la pelirroja, les indicaba que ella estaba luchando por su vida y no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

El tren proveniente de Atlanta arribaba a la estación de Chicago, del cual descendía John Leagan, captando la atención de dos de los trabajadores de la línea ferroviaria, para que le ayudasen con los paquetes, mientras que el joven chofer se acercaba a su patrón.

- Buenos días señor Leagan ¿Cómo le fue en el viaje? – Pregunto el chico, recibiendo el bolso de mano y el sobretodo.

- Buenos días Garrett, fue muy tranquilo el viaje, gracias ¿Y tu padre? – Pregunto al ver que era el hijo del chofer y que fungía como jardinero en la casa.

- Está un poco indispuesto. – Respondió caminando al lado del hombre.

- Espero no sea nada grave ¿Ha visitado al médico? – Inquirió supervisando como los hombres llenaban la cajuela del vehículo.

- No señor, solo es un resfriado, el doctor le recomendó reposo, espero no se moleste porque haya venido en su lugar.

- No, para nada, me hubiese molestado el que nadie hubiese venido… por cierto se te ve muy bien el uniforme, consultare con Sarah… me gustaría que dejaras la jardinería. – Le dijo palmeándole un hombro y el chico le abría la puerta del vehículo.

- Gracias por considerarlo señor. – Acoto sonriendo, vislumbrando un puesto en el cual podría tener un poco más de tiempo libre y así hacer como más tiempo sus deberes de la universidad. Subió al auto.

- Por cierto ¿Por qué Sarah no ha venido a recibirme? – Inquirió desconcertado.

- La señora, me pidió que la excusase con usted y que le informase que salió a atender un asunto importante.

- Bueno, en ese caso podrías llevarme a casa de mi hija. – Pidió, ya que no perdería tiempo, había traído muchos regalos para sus nietos, solo esperaba que a Elisa le gustasen los colores azules y verdes, porque todo lo que le compro a su próximo nieto era en esos tonos.

- Claro, como usted mande señor. – Poniendo en marcha el auto, para dirigirse a la mansión Wells.

Mientras el trayecto duraba John se perdió en sus pensamientos. Poco le importaba que Sarah estuviese perdiendo la costumbre de ir a buscarlo, tal vez al igual que él ya se estaba cansando de toda esta situación, de tener que aparentar que son un matrimonio perfecto, cuando meramente cumplen con el deber y con esporádicos encuentros íntimos, ya que en sus sentimientos gobernaba Lena, su compañera en Atlanta, una mujer comprensiva y amorosa, que se preocupaba por atenderlo y complacerlo.

Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, hacía más de diez años, era la hija de Nikolaj, el chef del restaurant del hotel, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules, maravillosos ojos azules, aunque se interesó en ella inmediatamente, aun sentía respeto por Sarah y ella estaba casada, con un cavernícola, el cual no le permitía trabajar y la golpeaba cada vez que llegaba borracho, cuando se suicidó, por apuestas, la dejo en la calle, sin un techo donde refugiarse, de eso habían pasado seis años, Nikolaj que era lo único familiar que tenía y con quien vivía murió y fue en su sepelio donde la vio nuevamente, ella no quería acercarse porque no se permitía confianza con el jefe de su padre, con el gerente del hotel, pero ya él se encontraba maravillado por esa mirada azul.

Fue de él la decisión de acercarse y brindarle su amistad sin importar la diferencia de clases, lo que sentía por esa mujer iba más allá de cualquier clase social, le ofreció trabajo en el hotel, en la cocina, le daría el puesto de su padre, Lena no quiso aceptarlo, pero comprendió que necesitaba algo para poder subsistir y por esa razón regreso por su oferta y él empezó a pasar más tiempo en la cocina y ella no solo lo enamoro con su personalidad y belleza, sino que también le sazono la vida con sus maravillosas comidas.

Se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pero con el tiempo, él quiso algo más, por lo que le compró una casa mucho más cómoda y en un lugar digno de su belleza, ella no acepto hasta hacia un año, cuando por fin se entregaron al sentimiento y él ya no se quedaba en la suite presidencial de su hotel, se quedaba en la casa con Lena.

Muchas veces se había visto tentado a contarle a sus hijos acerca de su relación en Atlanta, pero no quería seguir agrandado esa brecha entre ellos, tal vez si se enterasen, no le perdonarían el que le sea infiel a su madre, pero Sarah ya no era esa mujer de la cual se ilusiono, nunca se ganó su amor completamente, siempre antepuso a la sociedad y el buen vivir ante que los sentimientos.

Dejo libre un suspiro para escapar de sus pensamientos, cuando el gran portón de hierro forjado en negro y dorado le daba la bienvenida, tuvo que bajar la ventanilla y asomar la cabeza para que le permitiesen el paso, ya que los hombres de seguridad no conocían al chofer, aun cuando fuese en un auto con la insignia de los Leagan.

Estos le permitieron la entrada y ya era poco lo que lo distanciaba de la prisión de su hija, a eso no se le podría llamar hogar, aun cuando fuese un histórico ejemplo de arquitectura, bajó del vehículo y llamo a la puerta, no tardo ni un minuto cuando André lo recibió y esta vez no lo hizo con su semblante imperturbable, se le notaba consternado y escuchaba el llanto de su nieto.

- Buenos días André. – Saludo, pero su mirada recorría el lugar en busca de Frederick.

- Buenos días señor Leagan, pase adelante por favor. – Pidió el francés.

- Gracias… - Desvió la mirada a su chofer. – Garrett trae los paquetes, excepto los de color rosado, esos son para Valentina. – Y entro a la mansión viendo a Frederick llorando en los brazos de Dennis que hacia los intentos por calmarlos.

- Tranquilo Fred… shhh, tranquilo pequeño. – Le pedía la rubia meciéndolo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi nieto mayor? – Pregunto extendiendo los brazos y el niño se lanzó.

- Ma… ma… mi… mami. – Pedía hipando ante el llanto, haciéndole más difícil el comunicarse.

- ¿Quieres a tu mami? – Pregunto enjugándole las lágrimas con uno de sus pulgares.

- Si señor Leagan, esta así desde anoche, apenas durmió… tome asiento por favor.

- Y porque no se lo llevan a Elisa. – Le sugirió al tiempo que tomaba asiento y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

- La señora. – Susurro la rubia y bajo la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. –No se encuentra señor… está en el hospital, se le adelanto el parto… - Hablaba cuando John intervino.

- ¡Mi Dios! – Exclamo sintiendo que su corazón se detenía. – ¿Cómo esta ella y el bebé? ¿En qué hospital esta? ¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntaba y ahora los latidos de su corazón se habían instalado en la garganta.

- No sabemos nada señor, ella tuvo a la creatura aquí, pero… - Una vez más el hombre la detenía, esta vez al ponerse de pie.

- Cuida de mi nieto, Dennis. – Le pidió y se lo entregaba, él le acuno la cara al niño y le dio un beso en la frente, para después mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales aún se encontraban ahogados en lágrimas. – Tranquilo mi pequeño, ya tu mami viene, voy a buscarla si… no llores, ya verás el abuelo te ha traído unos regalos, mira André te los trae. – Le dijo para tranquilizarlo y le dio otro beso en la frente y miro a la rubia. – ¿En qué hospital esta? – Inquirió sintiéndose aturdido y asustado.

- Esta en el hospital Mercy. – Apenas la rubia dio el nombre John corrió a la puerta y le pidió al chofer que lo llevase al lugar lo más rápido posible, sintiéndose asustado, él sabía los riesgos de un parto prematuro, tanto para la madre, como para la creatura.

La fachada del hospital le daba la bienvenida, llego a recepción y pregunto por la paciente, le informaron que no podría verla, pero que en el quinto piso se encontraban algunos familiares y su esposo.

John imagino que Sarah se encontraba en el hospital y por eso no había podido ir a recogerlo a la estación de trenes, mientras subía al ascensor sentía la angustia hacerse más grande, tanto que le costaba respirar, cuando por fin llego al piso señalado, busco rápidamente la sala de espera y vio a William con su esposa, Candice y su esposo, Archie y Annie, también a Neil, pero Sarah no estaba.

- Buenos días. – Saludo, con voz temblorosa y todos los presentes lo miraron excepto Neil que se puso de pie inmediatamente y prácticamente corrió hasta él, abrazándolo fuertemente. – Me estas asustando con este abrazo, hijo. – Susurro sintiendo las lágrimas anidársele en la garganta. - ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? – Apretando fuertemente a Neil.

- No lo sabemos… su pronóstico es reservado, solo sé que está en cuidados intensivos, lleva cuarenta y ocho horas, papá. – Susurro con voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas.

- Elisa es fuerte hijo, yo sé que lo va a superar, estoy seguro que va a salir con bien de esto… y ¿Cómo está mi nieto? – Inquirió alejándose y mirando los ojos llorosos de su hijo.

- Nieta… fue una niña, tampoco la hemos visto, me han dicho que está estable, la dejan respirar sola por una hora al día.

- Una niña… - Dijo pensativo, pues todos su regalos fueron comprados pensando en un varón y sin poder evitarlo dejo libre una sonrisa. - Ya quiero conocerla… ¿Tu madre no está aquí? – Inquirió algo extrañado.

- No, ella no sabe nada… no he querido decirle lo de Elisa. – Le explicaba el moreno cuando el padre intervino.

- Neil, sé que tu madre no se ha portado de la mejor manera, pero es tu madre y la de Elisa, tiene derecho a saber lo que está pasando, no deben ocultarle esta situación, no me parece que estés actuando como se debe. - Le recriminó de manera sensata.

- Sé que ella tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que pase con Elisa, padre, pero también sé que a la primera solo correrá a informarle a la tía abuela Elroy. – Trataba de hablar muy bajo para que los presentes no escucharan la conversación que llevaban a cabo.

- Creo que la señora Elroy también tiene el derecho de saberlo, es compresible que este molesta con Elisa por su actitud, nosotros la amamos y comprendemos la situación pero no podemos pedirle a los demás que piensen como nosotros, la familia debe enterarse y estar unida en estos momentos hijo.

- No, la tía abuela, no solo está molesta con Elisa. – La voz empezaba a evidenciar la molestia que germinaba en él. – La ha humillado padre y lo último que me entere y que creo que tú tampoco lo sabes, porque si lo supieras no permitirías que se enterara del nacimiento de mi sobrina. – Su padre solo lo miraba desconcertado por lo que continuo. – La tía abuela, va a quitarle la niña a Elisa y la dará en adopción. – Susurro queriendo controlar esa impotencia que gobernaba sus emociones.

- Ella no puede hacer eso, no le hará eso a mi hija. – Expuso el hombre sintiéndose desorientado y molesto. – Como piensa tener el derecho sobre mi nieta ¿Esta loca? – Inquirió mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

- Según las leyes de los Andley, tiene todo el derecho para hacerlo, es mas todo está preparado, la única manera para que Elisa pueda quedarse con la niña, es que el infeliz de Frank Wells le dé el apellido, de lo contrario la bebé terminara en manos de otra familia.

- Eso yo no lo voy a permitir… Emilia Elroy puede tener toda la potestad de los Andley que le dé la gana, pero Elisa es mi hija, es una Leagan… y va a saber de lo que es capaz un Leagan. – Dijo dándose media vuelta y se encamino dando largas zancadas.

- ¡Padre! – Exclamo Neil siguiéndolo y varias miradas los siguieron a ambos.

- Quédate tranquilo Neil, esta situación se va a terminar... que estoy cansado que siempre quieran flagelarlos porque son Andley, solo cuando les conviene, a la mierda los Andley. – Expuso sintiéndose realmente molesto. – Regresa a la sala. – Prácticamente le exigió y Neil no tuvo más remedio que soltar un suspiro, pero al mismo tiempo admiraba por primera vez el carácter de su padre.

Después de haber presentado las pruebas de rigor para ingresar a la UNIFI y aprobarlas, tuvo su primer día de clases y a diferencia del que tuvo en Francia, este fue mucho más tranquilo, fueron mucho más amable, seguramente porque en Italia su apellido más que reconocido, era respetado y admirado, pero no era eso lo que él quería, anhelaba que lo trataran por igual, quería por sus propios esfuerzos ganarse los méritos, sacar su carrera y ser un abogado competente, no que le regalaran calificaciones o que le tuviesen condescendencia porque fuese, Fabrizio Di Carlo.

Salió de clases y esperaba tomar un taxi, pero su mirada capto a sus padres y Joshua sonrientes, esperándolos en el portón principal, sintiendo en ese momento una extraña sensación de "vergüenza" podría llamarse, quiso dar media vuelta y regresar al edificio al ver como su madre agitaba la mano con entusiasmo, logrando con esto que el rostro de Fabrizio se sonrojará y mirara a ambos lados, buscando la mirada sobre él de los demás estudiantes, porque todos sabían que esos eran sus padres.

No puede ser… no puede ser, que mis padres hayan venido a buscarme, en mi primer día de clases ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta que es una universidad? ¿Qué soy un hombre? – Cavilaba mientras decidía si se daba la vuelta o si proseguía con su camino. Al final se fue por la segunda opción, observando a su hijo que empezaba a correr para acercársele y no pudo evitar sonreír ante una de las razones de su vida, no era Joshua quien lo hacía sentirse incomodo, eran sus padres, ya que todos creerían que lo trataba como a un niño, como si no conociese las calles de Florencia.

- ¡Papi! – Exclamo emocionado y él lo cargo con un brazo mientras que en el otro mantenía los libros. – ¿Cuéntame como te fue hoy? ¿Tu tutor es como el señor Prevet? ¿Cuándo entrare yo a la universidad? – Lanzaba las preguntas una tras otra evidenciando la emoción que lo embargaba.

- Hola campeón, me fue muy bien, bueno mi tutor ahora es el señor Pignatelli y es buena persona tanto como el señor Prevet, para que entres a la universidad falta mucho, primero tienes que ir a la primaria y la secundaria con la madre superiora Rumsfeld y por ultimo a la universidad, aun te queda un largo camino por recorrer ¿Y Luna, no ha venido contigo? – Pregunto observando que dentro del auto no había nadie.

- No, se quedó dormida y mami está preparando tu comida favorita… - Se llevó una mano a la boca y la cubrió evidenciando sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto sonriente.

- Es que era una sorpresa papi, la he arruinado. – Respondió sintiéndose triste.

- Que… cual sorpresa, si aún no me has dicho nada. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Yo no escuche… ¿Me has dicho algo? – Inquirió divertido, para que su hijo no se sintiese mal por haber sido imprudente.

- No… - Dijo negado con energía y sonriendo. – Yo no he dicho nada papi.

En ese momento Fiorella se acercó, sin poder ocultar una maravillosa sonrisa y su mirada brillante sintiendo su orgullo como madre hinchado, al ver a su hijo salir de su primer día de clases, su padre trataba de disimularlo un poco, pero sin embargo se le notaba realmente feliz.

- Mi ratoncito, que hermoso te ves con tus libros. – Le hizo saber quitándoselos y aferrándose a su brazo.

- Gracias madre… ¿Y eso porque han decido venir por mí? – Preguntó dedicándole una dulce mirada a Fiorella que caminaba a su lado y le llegaba a la altura del hombro. – No creo que sea necesario, podría haber tomado un taxi.

- Mi vida es que no teníamos nada que hacer, tu padre aprovecho la hora del almuerzo y decidimos venir por ti, espero no te moleste.

- No… no me molesta madre, solo que… - Hablaba cuando ella intervino, bajando la mirada a la punta de sus zapatos.

- Que te sientes incomodo, lo comprendo mi amor, pero… esta será la primera y la última vez… teníamos muchas ganas de verte, como un estudiante. – Susurro.

- Está bien, tampoco es para tanto, madre. – Le hizo saber pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros y acercándola a su costado, le deposito un beso en los cabellos. – Pueden venir a buscarme de vez en cuando, no creo que haya mucha diferencia si nos ven aquí o en una reunión juntos… son mis padres es lógico que se preocupen por mí, creo que ser independiente no tenga que ver con relegar, ni esconder a nuestros progenitores. – Le hizo saber entendiendo que no tenía por qué sentirse avergonzado de que sus padres lo fuesen a buscar en clases, ya que no le importaba lo que las demás personas pudiesen pensar, él sabía perfectamente lo que era, además no tenía que aparentar delante de ninguna chica que si se alejaba de sus padres, era sinónimo de hombría y madurez, ya él tenía la suya y lo estaba esperando en casa, siendo esta y sus hijos la mayor muestra de madurez al llevar su hogar a la par de su esposa, cuando alguno de sus compañeros de clases pudiese dormir solo tres o cuatro horas durante la noche, levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, alimentar a su hija, hacerla dormir nuevamente y después dirigirse a la universidad, entonces sí podrían hablar de lo que se es o no capaz, podrán decir si el solo hecho de relegar a los padres es madurez.

- Tu madre me arrastro aquí. – Fueron las palabras de Luciano, mostrándose un poco reacio.

- Esta bien papá. – Acoto sonriendo el chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Sé que también querías venir. – Abriendo la puerta y metió a Joshua dentro del carro, se encamino al otro lado y le abrió la puerta a su madre, para después entrar al vehículo y dirigirse a la mansión Di Carlo. – ¿Padre podría tener un vehículo para mí? – Pregunto de la nada, cuando salían del campus, observando como Joshua revisaba sus libros y leía algunos términos de derecho Romano.

- Claro Fabrizio, no tienes que pedir permiso, puedes agarrar el que gustes… Pondré a Víctor a tu disposición, el será tu chofer.

- Pero padre, yo quiero… ¿No le parece absurdo que con veinticuatro años no sepa manejar? – Inquirió con asombro.

- Con, Víctor no necesitaras aprenderlo… él podrá llevarte a donde y cuando quieras. – Respondió mirándolo al chico a través del retrovisor.

- Quiero aprender a manejar y agradecería que usted mismo me enseñara, quiero algún día enseñarle a Joshua como hacerlo.

- ¡Si abuelo! – Intervino el niño emocionado.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo, creo que has descubierto cierta debilidad en mí por tu hijo. – Dijo sonriendo. – Está bien el próximo sábado dedicaremos dos horas a tus clases de manejo.

- Se lo agradezco…. Madre ¿Está usted interesada en aprender? Podría aprovechar las clases.

- Fabrizio, mi ratoncito… es que no se, depende lo que diga tu padre. – Le dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Usted quiere o no quiere? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos y al ver que ella iba a buscar la mirada de Luciano intervino. – No… no mire a mi padre, estoy preguntando por lo que usted quiere… creo que hoy en día las mujeres deben estar preparadas para todo, no solo para atender el hogar y hacer donaciones, Fran sabe llevar las riendas de los laboratorios, algún día ella los tendrá por completo y creo que es necesario que este aún más preparada, yo podría ayudarla, pero bien saben que no es mi vocación hacerlo, podría estar muy ocupado con mi despacho de abogado y aunque tenga a su esposo, es el negocio de la familia Di Carlo, por lo tanto será ella quien sepa valorarlo.

- No creo que sea necesario mi vida. – Dijo con esa dulce sonrisa imborrable.

- Siempre es necesario madre, supongamos que algún día se presenta alguna emergencia y no hay nadie que pueda conducir el vehículo ¿Qué hará? Dejar que pase porque no se dio la oportunidad de aprender, nunca está de más.

- Esta bien, también le enseñare a tu madre, Fabrizio. – Acoto el hombre con la mirada en el camino. – Pero solo si ella quiere, tampoco debes obligarla.

- No la estoy obligando, solo le pregunto ¿Quiere o no quiere, madre? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… si quiero. – Dijo con emoción y asistiendo con la cabeza, para después acercarse y darle un beso a su esposo en la mejilla y le susurraba algunas palabras de amor, por lo que Fabrizio desvió la mirada a la calle para darle privacidad.

En ese momento observo a una mujer, una anciana, se evidenciaba por su forma de caminar, aunque esta llevase un chal que le cubriese su blanca cabellera, cuando el carro paso a su lado a esta se le cayeron las bolsas que llevaba, regando algunas frutas y hortalizas, vio que nadie se detuvo a ayudarla.

- Padre, detenga el auto. – Le pidió, casi inmediatamente al hombre.

- ¿Qué pasa Fabrizio? – Preguntó Luciano desconcertado, ante el pedido de su hijo, sin detenerse.

- Oríllese padre, voy a ayudarle a la señora, ni siquiera puede agacharse completamente a recoger su compra y nadie le presta atención. – Le explico, observando a la mujer doblándose con dificultad.

Luciano detuvo el auto y Fabrizio bajo, se echó a correr para acortar la distancia y se agacho agarrando algunas frutas, mientras la dama, mantenía su identidad cubierta con el chal que prácticamente le cubría el rostro.

- Señora, permítame ayudarla. – Le pidió Fabrizio colocando dentro de la bolsa las frutas que había recogido y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

- Gracias… gracias hijo. – Acoto la anciana elevando el rostro y en ambos la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

Un nudo de formo en las gargantas y sus miradas decían todo, sin poder creer en el inesperado encuentro.

- E… ¿Eva? – Pregunto Fabrizio, aun estando seguro de quien era. - ¿Eva? – Él no quería espabilar porque si lo hacia las lágrimas se le derramarían, sintiéndose en ese momento en un torbellino que lo atrapo arrastrándolo inesperadamente a esa parte de su pasado que prácticamente se había obligado a olvidar.

- Mi niño… joven Fabrizio… es usted, sé que es usted. – Y la dama no pudo retener sus emociones, por lo que se echó a llorar, mientras se dejaba poner en pie por él, siéndose realmente feliz por verlo nuevamente, si había escuchado algunos rumores, pero siempre se decían que estos eran sin fundamentos.

- ¡Eva! – Dándole un abrazo, al cual ella se aferró. – Que alegría verte de nuevo y saber que estas bien.

- Gracias al cielo que usted está bien, que está a salvo, la muerte no se me lo llevo, no se me lo llevo, lo regresaron, este si es mi niño… si es mi jovencito, sus ojos no mienten, si son los ojos más bonitos que he visto en todos mis años de vida y mis años, son muchos… son muchos. – Decía con voz ahogada y cuerpo tembloroso ante el llanto.

- Pero que hace por aquí y a pie… ¿Por qué no está con Federico? – Preguntando por el chofer y esposo de la señora, preocupándose por ella, por esa mujer que a la cual quería como una abuela y de la cual recibió ayuda y sabios consejos.

- Federico está enfermo, está en cama… creo que ya se quiere marchar. – Dijo con tristeza, pero también con resignación y quiso cambiar rápidamente de tema. – Ya es todo un hombre y es muy alto, muy alto… si no es por esa mirada dulce y encantadora, lo hubiese confundido con el otro.

- Siento mucho lo de Federico, me gustaría verlo, pero no creo que lo haga si está en la mansión… no quiero… - Hablaba mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo gran tristeza por el hombre, pero también un gran golpeteo en su corazón, uno furioso que no podía controlar, tal vez era miedo de reencontrase con ella, sentía que no podía disimular el temblor en su cuerpo y que sería evidente ante todos la turbación que se había apoderado de él.

- Si, está en la mansión, pero. – La mujer tanteaba el terreno tratando de ser cautelosa. – La señora no está, ella ya no vive ahí, se fue a vivir a España, no se preocupe mi niño, no se la va a encontrar… - Adivinando los temores del joven, él no sabía mentir, ni mucho menos ocultar sus estados de ánimos, pudo ver como su mirada se mortificaba, ella sabía muy bien que aunque su patrona lo quisiese y lo quiso, le hizo mucho daño, por no saber cómo actuar, daño que él no se merecía. Cuando apenas era un jovenzuelo, le toco pasar por una situación muy difícil, tomando decisiones drásticas.

- Eva te llevare a casa, no puede estar caminado y con este peso mucho menos. – Dijo agarrando las bolsas.

- No mi niño, no es necesario, estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo… disculpe. – Dijo con una sonrisa pausada. – Es la costumbre que aún lo llamo niño, creo que debo decirle señor.

- No, para nada, puedes seguir llamándome como gustes. – Le dijo tomándole la mano y depositándole un beso. – Y para mi es necesario.

- No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan atento, tan caballeroso, solo físicamente pero tiene el mismo corazón. – Hablaba cediendo ante él y dejándose guiar. - ¿Es feliz mi niño? – Pregunto elevando la mirada hacia el chico.

- Muy, soy muy feliz Eva, sabe aún recuerdo la carta que le envié y siento mucho haberle dado de esa manera tal noticia.

- Yo… me asusté mucho… le ore a todos los santos por usted, para que me lo alejaran de todo mal… cuando iniciaron su búsqueda, yo tenía fe en que lo vería nuevamente, pero lo años pasaron y pasaron, hasta yo me sentía culpable.

- No tenías porque Eva. – Depositándole otro beso en la mano, para después seguir guiándola tomada de esta como si fuese una niña, mientras que en la otra llevaba las bolsas.

Al llegar al auto la mujer se tensó al ver en este a los padres del joven y que los miraban desconcertados, sin embargo él no se detuvo y abrió la puerta.

- Suba Eva. – Le pidió con voz cariñosa.

Ella entro con dificultad ante su edad, percatándose como un par de grandes ojos topacios vivaces la miraban con curiosidad y una sonrisa pícara se mostraba ante ella, desvió la mirada a los padres de Fabrizio y estos le sonreían tratando de ocultar su aturdimiento, pero los años les daban a las personas sabiduría y ellos no podían engañarla.

Fabrizio subió con las bolsas y le dedico una mirada a la dama y después miro a Joshua quien no podía ocultar su interés y con la mirada en su hijo, tal vez buscando la fuerza necesaria y al mismo tiempo evadir a sus padres, les pidió.

- Padre, podríamos llevar a Eva a la mansión Sanguinetti. - El nudo en su garganta no le impidió el que la nombrara, pero si provoco que evidenciara un poco sus emociones.

- Fabrizio. – Se escuchó el susurro de su madre advirtiendo temerosamente, por lo que él trago en seco armándose de valor y busco la mirada de Fiorella, mostrándole la de él brillante y temerosa, pero sabía que eran miedos que debía afrontar tarde o temprano, aun sabiendo que no se la encontraría, el solo hecho de regresar a esa casa le golpeaba como una ola estrellándose contra la piedra, inevitablemente.

- Por favor, madre. – Y encaro a su padre que lo miraba con una mezcla de desaprobación y temor. – Por favor. – Repitió y pudo percibir como Luciano dejaba libre un suspiro y se puso en marcha.

Fabrizio sabía que ellos temían por esto y que trataban de alejarlo, por algo siempre que iban a la ciudad tomaban el camino más largo, con la única intensión de ni siquiera acercase al sector donde vivía Antonella y los comprendía no querían que él se viera expuesto a estigmas del pasado, pero era una necesidad, debía poco a poco vencer el temor.

- Joshua ella es Eva, una amiga… es como mi abuela. – Le dijo presentándosela al ver que el niño le sonreía a la dama y esta lo miraba con devoción.

- Eva él es Joshua mi hijo mayor, tengo otra niña que se llama Luna, tiene dos meses y diez días de nacida, espero llevarte a casa un día de estos para que la conozcas y también conozcas a mi esposa. – Le dijo sintiéndose un poco más seguro y disipando ese temor que se había abrazado a cada particular de su ser.

- Mucho gusto señora Eva. – La voz infantil y con un italiano dificultoso se presentó Joshua.

- Hola pequeñito. – Le saludo agarrándole la mano, sintiendo la suave piel y los dedos pequeñitos, enamorándose de ese niño, que era una copia de su padre solo que con el cabello un poco más claro.

- ¿Se casó? – pregunto con tristeza, sabiendo que esto solo sería más doloroso para su patrona.

- Si dos años después me case y Joshua llego poco después… conocí a mi esposa en uno de los campamentos militares, es enfermera. – Le conto un poco de su vida. – Gracias a ella estoy vivo.

- Entonces su esposa debe ser un ángel.

- Lo es, Eva… sí que lo es. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Llego cuando no esperaba nada. – Sintiendo las lágrimas una vez más amenazarlo pero como la primera vez, no las derramaría. La mujer sabia a lo que el chico se refería, ella lo sabía muy bien, todo ese dolor que se llevó con él, no era olvidable de la noche a la mañana y le agradecía a Dios que de cierta manera le haya puesto a esa mujer en el camino.

Desearle lo mejor al joven Fabrizio no era estar en contra, pues sabía que su patrona quería para él lo mejor, por eso se sacrificó, por eso lo alejo y se quedó ella sola con ese amor que la consumía, desde el instante que decidió alejarlo de su vida, para no interferir con su familia ni con su futuro, debió haberse preparado para verlo ser feliz con alguien más que no fuese ella.

Cuando el auto tomo la calle donde se encontraba la mansión Sanguinetti, para Fabrizio fue imposible no verse nuevamente en la bicicleta o en el caballo, reviviendo momentos felices y ansiosos, pero también se vio caminando con las mano en los bolsillo y con la cabeza gacha intentando de ocultar sus lágrimas ya que vieran llorar a un hombre era una vergüenza, despertando ese dolor y angustia.

El auto se detuvo y la fachada le saludaba, mientras que los escalones de la entrada le gritaban que lo habían extrañado, que habían extrañado las tardes en que él esperaba a Antonella sentado en ellos, el jardín estaba igual, tal como lucia para esta fecha, pero la casa se le veía distinta, como si hubiese perdido vida.

Respiro profundamente con esto llenándose de valor y bajo del auto ayudando a la mujer a hacerlo y su corazón seguía golpeando contra su pecho y haciendo un vórtice sus emociones.

- ¿Papi puedo bajar? – Pregunto el niño.

- si Joshua, ven quiero que conozcas a un amigo, es el esposo de Eva.

- ¿Es así como ella? – Pregunto ante la edad de la mujer y ella le regalo una sonrisa al pequeño ante el comentario.

- Si, también es un señor mayor.

- ¿Es como el señor Octavio? – Inquirió lleno de curiosidad.

- Un poco mayor que Octavio. – Respondió sintiendo como su hijo dispersaba esos temores y lo hacían más valiente, se encaminaba cuando la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

- Fabrizio. – La preocupación y temor en ella era evidente. – Hijo, no lo hagas… no es necesario.

- Por favor, debo hacerlo, confía en mi… confía… sabes que igual no está aquí.- Le pedía con convicción.

- Si lo sé, solo que no tienes que perturbarte de esta manera.

- Acaso tengo que… - Negaba con la cabeza lentamente. – No estoy perturbado, estoy bien, solo saludare a Federico y regreso, son personas buenas y amables.

- No sé a qué te refieres con que sean buenas. - Dijo con resignación y miedo, su hijo no podía ocultar su estado de temor y solo se hacia el valiente para afrontar un pasado que no valía la pena, también estaba él que se enterara de la relación que esa mujer mantuvo con Terruce y conocía a Fabrizio, esto solo abrirá nuevamente una grieta entre él y su familia, no por celos hacia esa mujer, sino por haberle permitido que Terry se acercara a ella después de todo el daño que le causo a ellos.

- Son buenas personas mamá.- Le repitió con voz cariñosa. – Regreso en unos minutos, además voy con Joshua. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso en la frente, para después mirar a Luciano. – Padre respire, solo voy a entrar a una casa, no me está viendo como carne de cañón en el frente de batalla. – Le pidió sonriendo.

- No juegues con eso Fabrizio Alfonzo. – La voz del hombre evidenciaba el temor que aún le causaba cada vez que él le recodaba que estuvo en ese infierno. – Ve… ve y regresas rápido, recuerda que Marión te espera.

- Lo sé… y admiro como ella se ha ganado no solo su respeto sino su preferencia… regresare rápido. – Dijo encaminándose y viendo como Joshua a unos pasos hablaba con Eva.

Fabrizio a cada paso que daba se infundía valor y una vez más tomo la mano de su hijo para que este le ayudase, pudo ver como varios vecinos lo miraban y sin duda alguna lo reconocían, pero no era momento para darle importancia a las personas que vivían pendiente de la vida de los demás, se extrañó cuando Eva no lo hizo pasar por la puerta principal sino que lo encamino por una de las laterales y siguió el pasillo bajo las escaleras, el que era un túnel, dando paso a las habitaciones de servicio, dejando en una de las mesas las bolsas, no pudo ver nada de la mansión, nada que le trajese más recuerdos y eso en el fondo lo hizo sentir entre decepcionado y aliviado, quería probarse, saber si tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para enfrentar sus demonios y salir airoso, pero definitivamente hoy no sería el día o tal vez ya había agotado la cuota que debía afrontar por el momento, de cierta manera se sentía culpable por llevar a su hijo a ese lugar, pero eso era parte del pasado, de momento solo pensaba en Federico.

- Esperen un momento. – Pidió la dama y entro a la habitación.

- ¿Papi es muy grande esta casa verdad? – pregunto admirando los relieves del techo.

- Si es muy grande.

- Es muy bonita también, ¿Es de la señora Eva y de su esposo? – Inquirió nuevamente.

- No ellos solo la cuidan. – Fue la respuesta del joven.

- ¿Y de quién es? - Lógicamente el niño estaba lleno de curiosidad y hacia un gentil interrogatorio.

Fabrizio pensaba en una respuesta, no sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo de quien era la casa, ni como era que él conocía a Eva y a su esposo, intuía que esa sería la próxima pregunta de Joshua, pero dejo libre un suspiro y se sintió aliviado cuando la dama abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar.

La mirada celeste de Federico se anclo en el hombre que entraba tomando de la mano a un niño y solo vio al mismo que había regresado de la guerra, idea que cambio cuando lo vio sonreírle y entonces reconoció ese gesto tierno, fresco y con un toque de picardía en él.

- ¡Ha crecido! – Exclamo emocionado.

- Federico, me alegra mucho verlo nuevamente. – Le hizo saber con la mirada en el anciano que se encontraba en cama.

- Créame que a mi mucho más y trae retoño, se pierden unos años y nos traen regalos, Eva. – Dijo con voz cansada pero feliz, mirando a su esposa.

- Joshua saluda al señor Federico. – Le pidió el joven.

- Hola señor Federico, yo soy Joshua. – El niño levanto la mano con entusiasmo.

- ¿Estuvo todo este tiempo en Francia? el niño tiene acento y usted también.

- Si, solo que no había venido antes porque de cierta manera no me daba la cara para afrontar a mis padres y estuve algo enfermo… la guerra no fue fácil para mí, pero si generosa.

- Usted siempre tan impulsivo joven… ah lástima que ya no pueda cargarlo ni meterlo al carro a la fuerza. – Dijo riendo terminando en una tos cansada.

- Siento haberle hecho pasar momentos tan engorrosos Federico, era un adolescente sin remedio. – Expuso siguiendo la conversación. – Pero créame que he madurado, la vida me ha obligado a hacerlo.

- La adolescencia, una etapa maravillosa de nuestras vidas y que nos marca, todas la experiencias vividas son las que nos ayudan a ser hombres y mujeres con grandes valores… es necesario vivir algunas locuras, pero nunca arrepentirnos de lo que alguna vez hicimos, pues de momento era lo que queríamos…. Y si viviéramos lamentándonos por el pasado, llegara el momento en que entonces no valoraras lo que has vivido… y así no debe ser… no señor… sea bueno o malo formo parte de nosotros, nos ayudara a ser quienes somos antes de morir, yo no me arrepiento de haberme robado a Eva de su casa cuando tenía catorce años y aunque pasamos momentos difíciles aquí estamos, hubo un tiempo en que me arrepentí de hacerlo, cuando teníamos que compartir un pan o un vaso de leche, no creía justo hacerla pasar por esa situación, pero si hubiese seguido viviendo en el arrepentimiento hoy no la tendría aquí… tampoco debemos quedarnos en un solo lugar, siempre se nos abren nuevas puertas y cuando pasa debemos aprovechar la oportunidad, me alegra saber que usted caballero, aprovecho esa puerta abierta. – Dijo desviando la mirada a Joshua. – ¿Cómo es su esposa? Al ver los rasgos del niño, podría decir que es rubia.

- Si es rubia… por aquí tengo una fotografía. – Dijo buscando su cartera y saco la fotografía de Marión, una reciente donde se encontraba con Luna en los brazos, se la entregó al hombre.

- Tiene una sonrisa sincera y es muy linda… estas jovencitas lindas, buscan a los caballeros apuestos… Eva era lo más hermoso de toda Prata. – Acoto con una sonrisa y mirando a su esposa. Fabrizio no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acotación del hombre y ver ese amor que le profesaba a la señora Eva. – ¿Tiene dos niños? O es este pequeño.

- No esa fotografía es reciente, esa es Luna mi niña que tiene dos meses. – Le aclaro.

Siguieron conversando por varios minutos, él no debía tardar mucho porque sus padres lo esperaban por lo que se despidió, prometiendo regresar, salió en compañía de Eva, quien le dio un beso y un abrazo en el portón al igual que a Joshua.

Fabrizio subió al auto y sus padres lo miraban algo preocupados, pero él se sentía tranquilo, había perdido los nervios, las palabras de Federico le hicieron pensar que no tenía por qué arrepentirse por lo vivido, que cada etapa de la vida nos deja alguna enseñanza, así como alegrías y tristezas, triunfos y fracasos.

- Vamos a casa, muero de hambre. – Le hizo saber a Fiorella y a Luciano quienes asintieron y el hombre puso en marcha el auto.

Arthur, el mayordomo de la familia Andley, recibía a un John Leagan, en una visita inesperada, pues el hombre muy poco visitaba a la matrona, pero tal vez venia en busca de su esposa que se encontraba reunida con la señora Elroy en el salón de costura.

- Buenos días señor Leagan… pase adelante por favor – Saludo con su tono habitual y haciendo un ademan para que el hombre entrase a la mansión

- Buenos días Arthur. – Respondió entrando. – ¿Se encuentra la señora Elroy? – Preguntó volviéndose y mirando a los ojos al mayordomo.

- Si señor, está en el salón de costura… ¿Desea que lo anuncie? – Inquirió, percibiendo la tensión en el hombre.

- Si por favor. – Pidió y Arthur asintió.

- Tome asiento, regresare en unos minutos. – Dijo esto y se encamino.

Mientras John intentaba controlar su rabia, durante todo el trayecto, solo pensaba en cómo enfrentarse a Emilia Elroy, no porque le tuviese miedo, sino porque no quería desatar una guerra entre las familias, conocía el carácter de la mujer, pero no iba amedrentarlo con este, él no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su nieta, era inhumano arrancársela a Elisa y él quebrantaría las leyes que fuesen necesarias para que su hija se quedara con sus hijos, ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable con toda esta situación como para ahora cruzarse de brazos y ver como siguen haciendo lo que se les venga en gana con Elisa.

Su mirada se anclo en Emilia con su caminar lento pero seguro y se pudo de pie, al tiempo que revivían con ímpetu sus emociones, sin embargo ella no fue la causante de que su rabia se instalara con más fuerza, fue ver a Sarah saludarlo con una amable sonrisa cuando su hija, esta inconsciente en un hospital.

- John Leagan, buenos días, es grato verte. – Saludo la mujer haciendo un ademan para que él hombre tomara asiento nuevamente.

- Igualmente Emilia. – Y fue él quien extendiendo la mano invitándola a sentarse, haciéndolo después de que la mujer tomara asiento, evitando saludar a Sarah que se encaminaba a su lado y se refugiaba en él.

- Pensé que llegarías más tarde amor… - Expuso mirándolo a los ojos, intentado ser la mujer perfecta delante de Emilia.

- Sabias a qué hora llegaba el tren proveniente de Atlanta, pero no te preocupes… no tienes por qué excusarte, no es tu abandono lo que me trae aquí. – Respondió en susurros para que Elroy no fuese participe de la discusión que apenas daba inicio.

- John no entiendo tu actitud tan distante y dura para conmigo… tenía unos asuntos importantes que tratar con la tía, solo eso.

- ¿Cuáles asuntos Sarah? – Pregunto, alzando un poco la voz, pues era hora de que Elroy entrara en el juego. – ¿Acaso están planeando a que familia piensa enviar mi nieta? ¿Están acordando el primer pago? – Inquirió desviando la mirada a Emilia, quien le regreso la de ella impasible, pero él la desvió una vez más a Sarah que tragaba en seco las emociones. – ¿Por cuanto tiempo pensaba ocultarme esta atrocidad? Estas aquí planeando como deshacerte de tu propia nieta, mientras tu hija está muriendo en un hospital.

- John las cosas no son así, no seas tan duro conmigo, no sé qué le pase a Elisa y tú llegas armando un escándalo en la casa de mi tía, creo que mejor nos vamos a la casa y arreglamos este asunto en privado. – Decía con voz trémula, sintiendo nerviosismo ante la actitud nunca antes vista en su esposo.

- Entonces como son las cosas… yo no me voy, porque a ti quien te manda soy yo, tengo tu potestad soy tu esposo y si te digo que mi nieta no la tocas, no lo harás Sarah. – Le advirtió sintiéndose cada vez más molesto.

- John, disculpa que interrumpa, pero aquí la decisión no es de Sarah, la decisión es mía, no estábamos enterada de la situación de Elisa, ni de que ya había dado a luz a la creatura y no creímos necesaria tu participación cuando es una decisión de los Andley.

-¿Me excluyen de tomar decisiones acerca de mis hijos? Disculpa Emilia, pero eso no lo voy a permitir, Elisa es mi hija y antes que una Andley es una Leagan, primero es una Leagan y yo decido por ella. – Le hizo saber tratando de retener ese hilo del que pendían sus estribos.

- Cuando te casaste con Sarah sabias muy bien que tus hijos también se regirían por las normas de los Andley, que no distan mucho de la de los Leagan, creo que si le hago saber lo sucedido a Mareen Leagan, podría ser más drástica que yo, sin embargo hemos sido los Andley quienes no hemos hecho responsable ante la deshonra de tu hija.

- Mi abuela se encuentra tranquilamente en Irlanda, no hay porque involucrarla en esto, mi familia nunca ha visto por mis hijos, ni intervienen en mis decisiones, yo decido que hacer y cómo, los Andley no tienen nada que ver, déjame recordarte Emilia, que Elisa solo es Andley legalmente y las leyes se imparten a los Andley naturales. – Basándose en los estatutos que él mismo sabía de memoria.

- Sarah es mi sobrina, lo que la convierte en una Andley. – Intervino la mujer, algo aturdida ante la actitud retadora de John.

- Pero no natural, Sarah es hijastra de tu hermana, puede que a los chicos los manipules, pero conozco muy bien el tema que estamos tratando. – Le advirtió, retándola con la mirada.

- John por favor, la tía tiene razón y solo estamos buscando lo mejor para Elisa y para su niña. – Acoto Sarah tratando de mediar en un ambiente tan tenso.

- Lo mejor para tu hija y tu nieta, es que permanezcan juntas. – Dijo arrastrando las palabras y mirando a Sarah con odio, por ser tan inhumana.

- John dices que Sarah no tiene voluntad porque está casada contigo, Elisa está casada con Wells, de él depende la voluntad de tu hija. – Enfatizo Elroy buscando otros medios, ya que por el de las leyes no ganaba nada.

- Y me importa muy poco la voluntad de Wells, si quiere a mi hija tiene que permitirle que se quede con la niña, sino que le dé el divorcio y así nos ahorramos tantos tragos amargos… y si no cede yo me quedo con mi nieta, me hare cargo de ella y no se hable más.

Emilia y Sarah se miraron a los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la más joven hablo.

- John lo siento, pero yo no aceptare a la niña, no puedo ir en contra de mi tía… Emilia es mi tía. – Le dijo mirándolo con temor.

- Es tu nieta, ella no es tu tía, no naturalmente, Elisa si es tu hija y esa niña es tu nieta, naturales… no hagas que la poca fe que aun trato de tenerte se derrumbe.

- Yo no puedo… no puedo, Elisa actuó vergonzosamente, nos deshonro. – Espeto sintiéndose atada de pies y manos.

- ¿Y crees que nosotros cuando la obligamos a casarse, no la deshonramos? Si no quieres, entonces yo me quedo con la niña y este matrimonio se acabó… - Dijo poniéndose de pie ante la mirada sorprendida de Emilia Elroy y la ahogada en lágrimas de Sarah.

- John, estás actuando apasionadamente, no voy a permitir un divorcio en la familia, es mejor que respires y te calmes. – Le pidió la matrona.

- Creo que mis hijos merecen toda mi pasión, Emilia, si no le permiten a Elisa quedarse con su hija, la próxima semana entablo la demanda de divorcio, no me digas a mí lo que esta y no está permitido y entonces yo me quedare con mi nieta. – Se puso de pie. – Que pasen buenas tardes. – Haciendo un reverencia y se marchó, dejando a Emilia mirando como Sarah se limpiaba una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

* * *

_**Herida que queda, luego del amor, al costado del cuerpo.**_

_**Tajo profundo, lleno de peces y bocas rojas,**_

_**donde la sal duele, y arde el yodo,**_

_**que corre todo a lo largo del buque,**_

_**que deja pasar la espuma,**_

_**que tiene un ojo triste en el centro.**_

_**En la actividad de navegar,**_

_**como en el ejercicio del amor,**_

_**ningún marino, ningún capitán,**_

_**ningún armador, ningún amante,**_

_**han podido evitar esa suerte de heridas,**_

_**escoriaciones profundas, que tienen el largo del cuerpo**_

_**y la profundidad del mar,**_

_**cuya cicatriz no desaparece nunca,**_

_**y llevamos como estigmas de pasadas navegaciones,**_

_**de otras travesías. Por el número de escoriaciones**_

_**del buque, conocemos la cantidad de sus viajes;**_

_**por las escoriaciones de nuestra piel,**_

_**cuántas veces hemos amado.**_

_**Escoriación. Cristina Peri Rossi.**_

_**Continuara... **_


	237. Capítulo 68

**Chicas disculpen la demora, sabemos que no tenemos perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto, solo que teníamos el servicio de internet suspendido, pero ya estamos de vuelta, agradeciendo el apoyo a la historia y regalándoles un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 68**

**Aun sueño que él vendrá por mí y**

**Que pasaremos años juntos.**

* * *

La primavera por fin había se había hecho presente, llenando de alegría cada rincón de Chicago, el aire aún permanecía fresco, pero el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo, así que las señoras Andley, Grandchester y Cornwall, habían decidido salir a dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, no solo utilizando como excusa el estupendo clima que hacía, sino también comprarle algunas cosas a la hermosa bebé de Elisa, aun no se le había colocado nombre, puesto que la pelirroja seguía inconsciente, pero afortunadamente la había trasladado de cuidados intensivos a una habitación de observación, su recuperación era realmente satisfactoria y tenían grandes esperanzas que dentro de poco despertase; cuando se le pregunto a Neil si Elisa había pensado en un nombre para la niña, este solo había contestado que ella no pensó en una niña durante el embarazo, solo en un varón y a este le colocaría el nombre de Louis, así que hasta el momento la seguían llamando "la bebé".

Annie había visitado a la joven pelirroja junto a Archie y había quedado encantada con la niña en cuanto la vio, a pesar de ser prematura lucia sana y hermosa, así que cuando Fransheska le sugirió que salieran de compras para crear el guardarropas adecuado a una princesita como esta, la pelinegra no lo pensó dos veces para acompañarla, ya tenía experiencia con Keisy y ver a la bebé le había despertado muchos recuerdos. Era inicio de semana y las calles estaban bastante despejadas en la zona comercial de Chicago, por los cual las tres damas podían caminar con tranquilidad observando las vitrinas, incluso Candy había comprado unos conjuntos para su bebé, en tonos blancos pues no se arriesgaría a perderlos comprando azules o rosas, así que las tres iban cargadas de bolsas que entregaban al chofer al salir de cada tienda; cerca del mediodía almorzaron juntas y después de eso se despidieron. Annie se excusó con las otras dos cuando estas mencionaron que deseaban ir al edificio Andley, Fransheska para visitar a Albert y darle una sorpresa y Candy… bueno ella tenía algo en mente desde hacía varios días, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo, Annie alego que había estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y debía ir a ver a Keisy y Alan, que estos seguramente la estarían extrañando.

Candy comprendió cual era el verdadero motivo por el cual su amiga no las acompañaba, la situación con Archie cada vez se complicaba más, pero no se solucionaría si ninguno de los dos se plantaba frente al otro y hablaba de forma clara, no entendía como habían llegado hasta este punto, en un matrimonio debe existir la confianza como para hablar con la verdad, siempre con la verdad y expresar con libertad cuando se está de acuerdo con algo y cuando no, pero evidentemente Annie siempre había sido demasiado cobarde para afrontar una situación así, quizás temía que Archie pudiese tomar una decisión radical, como separarse de ella, cosa que era completamente absurda pues este la adoraba y amaba a su familia, bueno ya que su hermana no se animaba a exponer sus sentimientos ante el chico, ella le daría un empujoncito a él para que se diese cuenta de hasta donde lo había llevado no encarar las cosas como debía.

Cuando llegaron hasta el gran edificio de piedra, acero y cristal, fueron recibidas con alegría, acogiendo las felicitaciones de los empleados que se topaban con ellas por sus embarazos, entando en el ascensor la rubia se giró hacia su cuñada, mostrando una sonrisa.

- Fran, antes de ir a saludar a Albert me gustaría ver primero a Archie – Le hizo saber.

- Claro, espero que puedas hacerlo ver lo que está haciendo y tenga más valentía que Annie – Expuso la chica mirando a su cuñada a los ojos.

- El problema que atraviesan es tan evidente que todos los hemos notado, pero al parecer ellos dos no se dan cuenta del mismo, la verdad no entiendo porque han dejado que llegue hasta este punto, bueno… la verdad si lo entiendo, Annie es una miedosa y Archie es un terco sin remedio – Indico frunciendo el ceño.

- Es imposible no notar que les ocurre algo, solo espero que puedan solucionarlo, su amor es muy hermoso, así como su familia, sería una pena que dejaran que esta situación lo separase… de nada les vale convivir bajo el mismo techo y ser ante todos marido y mujer, si cada día se distancian más como pareja – Menciono Fransheska mostrando su preocupación.

- Esto es un asunto que deberían resolver ellos por si solos, pero en vista que ninguno de los dos desea dar el paso definitivo, tendremos que ofrecerles un poco de ayuda, por eso iré a hablar con Archie, solo espero que no piense que fue Annie quien me envió a hacerlo, él sabe cuánto quiero yo a mi hermana y que haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, pero esto no solo se trata de la felicidad de ella sino también de la de él y la de sus hijos – Expreso mirando a la chica a los ojos.

La castaña asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo, salieron del ascensor y cada una tomo la dirección que debían, la castaña hacia la presidencia del consorcio y la rubia hacia la vice presidencia.

- Candy, que sorpresa recibir tu visita aquí – Esbozo Archie de pie en su oficina cuando vio entrar a la chica en esta, mostrando una gran sonrisa y acercándose para abrazarla.

- Hola Archie… bueno estaba paseando con Fransheska y Annie, comprándole unas cosas a la bebe de Elisa, no quería regresar a la mansión para encerrarme en esta, sabes que no me gusta estar todo el día allí sin tener nada que hacer y menos ahora que la tía abuela está más insoportable que nunca y nos mira a todos como traidores, Terry estaba en los laboratorios dándoles un vistazo, aunque todo el mundo sabe ya que no es Fabrizio, lo sigue tratando con respeto y le rinden cuentas, después de todo fue para él para quien trabajaron desde que abrió la sucursal aquí y quien se encargó de la misma durante la ausencia de Luciano, la verdad me alegra mucho que saliera a distraerse, después de un fin de semana tan tenso como el que tuvimos creo que todos los merecemos, por supuesto yo también, así que cuando Fran propuso venir a visitar a Albert no lo pensé dos veces para acompañarla – Explico desde el sillón que su primo le ofreció, mostrando una cálida sonrisa, la cual Archie devolvió asintiendo.

- Entiendo… ¿Annie vino con ustedes? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo, pues era evidente que no las había acompañado.

- No… dijo que debía ir a ver a Keisy y Alan, seguramente la echarían de menos, después de haber pasado toda la mañana fuera de la casa – Contesto la rubia estudiando la reacción del chico.

- Seguramente, aunque ese par se han compenetrado tan bien que realmente parecen hermanos, Alan es un gran chico y cuida de mi hija todo el tiempo, la guía, le enseña nuevos juegos… es un niño muy desenvuelto para su edad, no puedo dejar de recordar a Stear cada vez que lo veo – Menciono con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Es imposible no hacerlo, si Stear hubiese llegado a tener un hijo seria exactamente como Alan, tienes una familia tan hermosa Archie, una familia que te has esforzado por construir y mantener, eso me hace muy feliz… sin embargo… - La rubia se detuvo buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para continuar, no quería que el joven la creyera una entrometida.

- ¿Sin embargo? – Inquirió este instándola a continuar, pero algo le decía que esta visita de Candy no era casual, la rubia era demasiado transparente y él la conocía muy bien.

- Sin embargo percibo que algunas cosas te están alejando de esta, toda esa tensión y esa rabia que llevas dentro te está haciendo un hombre amargado, hay demasiado rencor en tu interior y comprendo tus motivos, pero eso no debería interferir con tu familia… Archie la familia siempre debe ser lo primero, lo sabes bien – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo sé Candy… por supuesto que lo sé y para mí la familia siempre ha sido lo primero, una muestra de ello es que este ahora tan abocado a ayudar a Elisa, tienes razón tengo demasiada rabia dentro de mí, estoy tenso y preocupado, es lógico que lo este, soy el abogado de la familia, sobre mis hombros recaen muchas responsabilidades… debería tener en mis manos la solución para liberar a Elisa de la cárcel donde se encuentra, pero no hallo una salida y no hacerlo me llena de frustraciones, me hace sentir un inútil… además que… el remordimiento no me deja en paz, como los hombres de la familia nosotros debías cuidar de Elisa y de ti, velar porque estuviesen a salvo, por su bienestar y su felicidad… con ella fallamos garrafalmente, la dejamos a un lado, relegándola como si tuviese la peste o algo así… la olvidamos… - Decía el chico cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Archie la vida tiene distintos caminos para cada uno, nadie puede adivinar lo que estos nos deparan, comprendo tu interés por cuidar de nosotras… pero hay situaciones que se escapan de sus manos, incluso Albert que estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado no pudo evitarme sufrir cuando creía a Terry muerto, tampoco la tortura de verlo como Fabrizio Di Carlo y saber que irremediablemente me estaba enamorando de él, ser consciente de todo lo que implicaba una relación con medias verdades, con secretos como los que yo guardaba, me aconsejo muchas veces que le dijese la verdad, que le fuese sincera, quizás eso nos hubiese ahorrado muchas penas y lágrimas, pero más allá de darme consejos y estar a mi lado, Albert no podía hacer nada más… al igual que hiciste tú cuando todo se descubrió, cada quien tiene el deber y el derecho de escoger en la vida, algunas veces eso no ocurre como es el caso de Elisa y su matrimonio con Frank Wells, pero en otras ella si pudo hacerlo, cuando decidió entregarse a amar a Jules Leblanc, sabia a lo que se arriesgaba, lo que perdería si todo salía a la luz y también que sería doloroso, pero negarse al amor lo hubiese sido más… - Hablaba cuando el chico la detuvo, sin lograr entender la idea.

- Candy… todo eso ya lo sé, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el que yo ahora desee cuidar de ella – Expuso mirándola.

- Es más sencillo de lo que parece… solo intento decirte que así como Elisa le dio prioridad al amor en su vida, tú también debes hacerlo, pues si tú no estás bien y dejas tu matrimonio en su segundo plano, no puedes ayudarle, no puedes evitarles todos los dolores que la vida le depara por las decisiones que ha tomado, podemos ayudarla hasta donde nos sea posible, pero evitarle todo es imposible, esto es parte de la vida Archie, todos debemos aprender por experiencia propia, así como ninguno puede evitarte los tuyos, debes hacerlo tú, los demás solo podemos aconsejarte… pero si tú no te encuentras conforme con tu vida ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarla a ella? ¿Cómo puedes luchar para que Elisa realice su amor, cuando tú has abandonado al tuyo? – Le pregunto con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

Archie esquivo la mirada de la rubia después de unos segundos, dejo libre un suspiro cerrando los ojos, se colocó de pie y se encamino hasta el ventanal para observar a través de este, mientras la chica se mantenía en silencio a la espera de una respuesta, no quería, ni debía presionarlo. Archie trago en seco para pasar el nudo en su garganta, mientras en su cabeza se instalaba la imagen de Annie, momentos felices y perfectos junto a ella y estas últimas noches, tan frías y distantes.

- Cuando me case con Annie… me prometí a mí mismo que jamás la haría llorar, que nunca permitiría que ella se decepcionara de mí, esperaba ser todo lo que ella deseaba y más, quería ser mucho más, hacerla feliz… verla sonreír siempre, lo sigo deseando Candy, te juro que lo sigo deseando y no comprendo por qué hemos llegado hasta este punto, porque estamos así, como si fuésemos dos extraños que comparten una vida que se suponía era la nuestra, pero que ya no nos pertenece, yo amo a mi esposa… la amo con toda mi alma – Esbozo apenas con el tono suficiente para que la rubia lo oyese, pues su voz estaba demasiado ronca por las lágrimas que lo torturaban.

- Y yo lo sé… no tienes que asegurarme nada Archie, he visto el amor que le profesas a Annie y seguramente ella también lo sabe, así como tú sabes cuándo te ama, pero hay momentos en los que las palabras y las acciones son necesarias, no basta con dar algo por hecho, es necesario demostrarlo cuantas veces sea preciso… entiendo la situación por la cual ustedes están pasando los conozco a ambos y sé lo que le reprochas a Annie, también lo que ella te reprocha a ti, pero de que vale que yo lo sepa y los entienda si ustedes no se animan a afrontar esta situación y sacan todo lo que llevan dentro, a lo mejor no será sencillo, pero deben hacerlo o todo será más complicado, entre más tiempo pase… más grande será el problema y la distancia entre ambos – Dijo con voz pausada, se colocó de pie y se encamino hasta él – Cuando un amor es tan grande como el que ustedes se tienen, puede superar cualquier dificultad… cualquier obstáculo que se ponga en sus caminos, el amor lograra superarlo, pero es una tarea de los dos… deben hacerlo los dos y no dejarle todo el trabajo a uno solo – Indico abrazándolo por la espalda con ternura y apoyando su mejilla en la espalda del chico, Archie siempre había sido como un hermano para ella.

- No sé por dónde empezar, como admitir que he sido un estúpido por querer imponerle mi modo de pensar, por intentar cambiarla y moldearla a mi gusto… como si no hubiese sido suficiente con todos los años junto a su madre y las cosas que esta le impuso para ganarse su cariño, ahora también vengo yo a hacerlo lo mismo… pero de manera contraria, ahora soy yo quien le pide que rechace las doctrinas de la sociedad y acepte lo que hizo Elisa sin cuestionarla, algo que a todas luces es ilógico, pues bien sabemos que la actuación de nuestra prima no fue la más sensata, podemos justificarla porque la conocemos y sabemos toda la verdad… o al menos parte de esta, pero ¿Qué hay de quienes no lo hacen? ¿Qué hay de la madre de Annie o sus amigas? Si la misma tía abuela y Sarah Leagan se niegan a comprender a Elisa… ¿Cómo puedo yo exigirle a Annie que lo haga, que no la juzgue solo para complacerme a mí? – Se cuestionó sintiéndose miserable.

- No he dicho que sea un trabajo sencillo… pero debes hacerlo, Archie debes aprender a aceptar cuando te equivocas, no somos perfectos, todos tenemos defectos… te hablo por experiencia propia, yo también me vi en una situación parecida a la de ustedes cuando le conté todo a Terry, él tiene muchas más cosas que recriminarle a Elisa y lo sabes, ella fue la culpable de nuestra primera separación… lo último que quería Terry era comprenderla y muchos menos ayudarla, discutimos y nos dijimos cosas que a ambos nos dolieron, pero no permitimos que el problema se extendiese por mucho tiempo, ese mismo día lo solucionamos… y si logramos hacerlo nosotros con los caracteres que tenemos ¿Por qué no podrían hacerlo ustedes también? – Inquirió apoyándole la barbilla en la espalda y buscado los ojos de chico.

- Si Grandchester no hubiese entendió seguramente tú lo hubieses hecho entender lanzándole algún objeto contundente a la cabeza – Esbozo con media sonrisa, mirando a la chica por encima del hombro, ella frunció el ceño ante la acotación.

- Probablemente… o él me hubiese persuadido a mí de no regresar a América dándome unas buenas nalgadas – Indico separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa al ver que Archie fruncía el ceño – Pero ni Terry, ni yo somos personas violentas, contrario a eso preferimos solucionar todo pidiéndonos perdón y demostrándonos que el amor que compartimos es mucho más fuerte que la rabia que nos había invadido antes, sabíamos que debíamos ceder y así lo hicimos, pensar las cosas con calma y llegar a un acuerdo donde ambos quedásemos satisfechos, sin necesidad que alguno se sintiese en desventaja o relegado ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? –Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si… hicieron todo lo contrario de lo que yo hice con Annie, pensé que dejarlo todo por la paz y no volver a hablar del tema bastaría, pero la verdad fue que sencillamente la aleje de esto y también de mí, cree un muro entre los dos y ahora cada vez que ella intenta atravesarlo yo reacciono como un idiota y lo arruino todo… vaya manera de demostrarle que la amo y que es importante para mí – Se recrimino, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello y los apoyaba en la nuca, se sentía agotado, pero las palabras de Candy le habían aclarado el panorama.

- Bueno, ahora que ya sabes lo que no debes hacer y lo que si debes, no pierdas más tiempo, ve a buscarla y habla con ella, dile todo lo sientes y deja que ella también te haga saber lo que la atormenta, si no quiere hacerlo pues no la presiones, pero déjale saber que estarás allí para cuando se decida a hablar, que no la juzgaras por decir la verdad, por ser ella misma, sabes que ese ha sido siempre el estigma de Annie, toda su vida se ha ocultado tras la imagen de la mujer que todos piensa que es perfecta, ocultándoles quien realmente es, solo una chica con dudas, con sueños, con deseos y temores, una mujer como cualquier otra, solo ha sido ella misma contigo Archie, no la cohíbas de esa libertad por favor – Le pidió con sus ojos en los de él.

- Lo hare… gracias Candy… gracias por estar aquí y por ser como eres, ni aun teniendo tu propia vida por la cual velar, dejas de preocuparte por la de nosotros, eres una gran amiga – Expreso el chico acercándose a ella para abrazarla con ternura.

- Soy más que eso, recuerda que somos una familia, quiero a Annie como una hermana y a ti también, solo quiero verlos felices – Esbozo con una gran sonrisa – Bueno… si no tienes muchas cosas que atender aquí, deberías ir y compartir esta tarde con tu familia, estoy segura que Albert no pondrá inconveniente alguno – Agrego sin dejar de sonreír encaminándose al perchero para tomar el saco de Archie y entregárselo.

- Quieres asegurarte que no vuelva a cometer estupideces ¿No es así? – Pregunto un tanto divertido, mientras se colocaba el saco.

- Quiero asegurarme que no pasara de hoy, que hables con Annie, la hagas feliz como prometiste y que dejes que ella lo haga contigo… incluso podrías darle una prueba absoluta y contundente de tu amor ¿Qué te parece un bebé? Hoy estaba muy entusiasmada comprando los conjuntos de la niña de Elisa, recordando anécdotas con Keisy, añorando esos días cuando la tuvo en sus brazos siendo tan pequeña – Menciono caminando con él hacia la puerta.

- Habíamos hablado de tener otro bebé antes de todo esto… después conocimos a Alan y olvidamos el tema, pero creo que deberíamos retomarlo, unirnos a la lluvia de bebés que hay en nuestra familia, tendremos cumpleaños todo el año de seguir así, pañales y biberones por doquier – Acoto con una sonrisa y le ofreció su brazo a Candy para salir con ella, su semblante era distinto.

La rubia lo despidió con un beso y un abrazo, antes de verlo subir al ascensor, después de eso se encamino hasta la oficina de su hermano, sintiendo satisfecha por haber logrado su cometido.

- Buenas tardes Nancy – Saludo a la secretaria del rubio.

- Buenas tardes Candice, que hermosa te ves… definitivamente el embarazo a ustedes las damas Andley le sienta de maravilla – Dijo con una gran sonrisa observándola.

- Gracias… pero creo que más a este estado se debe a que nuestras vidas son maravillosas, la verdad siento que estoy hecha un globo, he aumentado varios kilos desde que se inició el embarazo, es que mis antojos por los dulces son incontrolables – Confeso con una sonrisa.

- Pues yo creo que estás preciosa, además en un embarazo para gemelos es normal que aumentes un poco de peso – Dijo en forma casual.

- Mi embarazo no es de gemelos Nancy, solo espero a un bebé… la verdad es que me falta poco para dar a luz… - Decía la rubia cuando la mujer la detuvo intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

- Pero, si es así deberías estar guardando reposo ya y no paseando por la ciudad, cuando se es primeriza se debe tener mucho cuidado Candice – Le indico mirándola.

- No te preocupes Nancy, soy enfermera… sé que debo tener ciertos cuidados, pero créeme me siento perfectamente, solo los síntomas normales de estas últimas semanas, la verdad es que no quería quedarme encerrada en la casa, me mata el aburrimiento y aproveche que mi esposo no está en casa para escaparme un rato – Explico mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

- Bueno… creo que te han descubierto – Esbozo la mujer en un susurro observando por encima del hombro de la rubia y trago en seco ante el semblante del castaño.

Candy se volvió para mirar descubriendo a Terry a sus espaldas, sus piernas temblaron, no de miedo pues no le temía a su esposo, sino al ser descubierta en la travesura, dejo ver una sonrisa nerviosa y se acercó hasta él, quien tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la miraba con la ceja levantada, evidentemente a la espera de una explicación.

- Buenas tardes amor, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – Lo saludo subiendo para darle un beso en los labios y apoyando las manos en la cintura del chico, al ver que este no bajaba.

- ¿Así que aprovecho mi ausencia para escaparse señora Grandchester? – Pregunto en tono serio.

- Bueno… escapar… realmente escapar no lo hice, después de hacer las compras almorzamos en el centro de la ciudad y Fran sugirió visitar a Albert, así que decidí acompañarla… sabes que me aburre demasiado estar en la casa y más en el plan que esta la tía, que no pierde oportunidad para hacernos sentir como si fuésemos los peores traidores de la historia, además tenía que tratar un asunto con Archie – Explico con una mirada cargada de inocencia que Terry conocía muy bien.

- Comprendo… no podías quedarte quieta, sabias que siempre has sido una pecosa muy entrometida – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, su semblante comenzaba a relajarse.

- Eh… si, ya me lo habían hecho saber… creo que tú fuiste el primero, pero aun así me amas ¿Verdad? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos en los de él.

- Lo hago… que Dios me asista, pero es así – Esbozo dejando libre un suspiro.

- ¡Terry! No seas tan dramático – Exclamo haciendo un puchero después del golpe que le propino en el brazo a su esposo – Tampoco es que sea tan malo… solo pretendo ayudar a las personas que quiero, es algo que está en mí, sabes que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como Annie y Archie se alejaban cada vez más… menos por algo que tiene solución y para tu información conseguí que el terco de mi primo aceptase que debía actuar y hablar con Annie, que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo – Agrego en tono triunfante, levantando la barbilla.

- Ya decía yo que esa alegría y seguridad que vi reflejada en Archie no podía ser por obra del cosmos – Dijo con ironía y dejo ver una sonrisa cuando ella le saco la lengua.

- Muy gracioso señor Grandchester… veamos quien le ayudara a usted cuando te declare la ley del hielo – Indico cruzándose se brazos al igual que él.

- No necesito la ayuda de nadie – Pronuncio encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros – Yo solo puedo derretir todo el hielo que pueda cubrirla esposa mía, en realidad pueda hacer mucho más que solo derretir el hielo, puedo hacer que se prenda en llamas, convertirnos a los dos en una gran hoguera que pueda fundirlo todo – Le susurro mirándola con intensidad, haciendo que su aliento se estrellase en los labios de la rubia.

- Bueno… eso es un tanto presuntuoso de su parte esposo mío pero… podríamos someterlo a discusión – Menciono intentando controlar su respiración que se había acelerado, alejando su mirada de los labios de Terry.

- Cuando desee señora mía, estoy a su completa disposición – Respondió con esa sonrisa cargada de malicia que hacía temblar cada fibra en Candy - ¿Qué le parece esta noche? – Susurro deslizando un dedo por el cuello blanco y suave de la chica.

- Esta… ¿Esta noche? – Inquirió y él asintió acariciándole el cuello con la mano completa, ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos ante el movimiento del castaño – No… no… ¿Por qué esperar tanto? Salgamos de aquí en este instante señor Grandchester – Esbozo en el tono que logro conseguir.

- ¿Tienes tanta prisa que no me dejaras ni siquiera entrar a saludar a Albert? – Pregunto con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar la satisfacción por su triunfo.

- ¡Ah, por favor Terry! Lo saludaste esta mañana… puedes esperar hasta la noche para volver a hacerlo, créeme no habrá mucha diferencia, él puede esperar pero… - Se detuvo al ver el brillo que destallaba en los ojos zafiros, él había ganado la tenía justo donde quería.

- Pero tú no… ves que no necesito ayuda pecosa y apenas te he tocado… pero para tu satisfacción te diré que yo tampoco puedo esperar, solo que un fuego para que pueda arder con fuerza hay que saber atizarlo – Respondió bajando para darle un beso en los labios, solo un toque pues de empezar lo que deseaba hacerle ahora a su esposa, no podría detenerse – Vamos a nuestra casa... allí estaremos más cómodos, libres para todo lo que deseemos, así evitaremos que después de esta tarde tu tía Emilia tenga más motivos para mirarnos con mala cara – Indico con una sonrisa pícara y la mirada brillante.

La chica sonrió divertida por la acotación sobre la tía abuela, asintió con energía y le dio otro beso a su esposo, al igual que él solo un toque que conservaba contenía la tempestad que vibraba en su interior, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Nancy aparentemente entretenida en sus asuntos y ajena a la conversación de los jóvenes esposos, se despidieron de ella pidiéndole que le avisara a Albert que habían decidido dar un paseo y que quizás pasarían la noche en su casa a las afueras de la ciudad, puesto que la habían visitado desde que regresaran.

Debido al golpe recibido, presentó una contusión cerebral y una herida que requirió quince puntos de sutura, ahora solo esperaban que la inflamación disminuyera, mientras se encontraba en observación, esperando el momento en que despertara para realizar las pruebas psicométricas. A los familiares le habían puesto sobre aviso, le habían dicho que.

Las personas que permanecían temporalmente en estado de inconsciencia a causa de un golpe, siempre se encontraban confusa a la hora de recobrar el conocimiento, también podría presentar pérdida de memoria, dolores de cabeza, fallos mentales y debilidad muscular o parálisis, incluyendo dificultades en el habla. Por lo que le aconsejaron, no presionar al paciente a la hora de despertar, haciendo con esto más dolorosa y angustiante la situación de Jean Paul.

Aunque no le dejaban pasar la noche en la misma habitación igualmente lo hacía en la sala de espera, pero por las mañana entraba y pasaba el día con su hijo, era terrible para él revivir esa pesadilla, esa misma zozobra que vivió años atrás, al menos esta vez había reaccionado satisfactoriamente a los estímulos motores en sus piernas, lo que indicaba que la caída no había afectado nuevamente su columna vertebral.

- Viejo. – La voz de Jean Pierre lo sacaba de su estado de letargo debido al cansancio, pero se encontraba en esa situación en que aunque se encontrase exhausto no quería rendirse, no quería separarse un momento de Jules. – Vaya a la casa a descansar unas horas, pasare el día aquí.

- Pierre, no es necesario, ve al trabajo. – Le pidió el hombre admirando a un Jean Pierre que se mostraba fresco y recién bañado.

- Ya pedí el día, ahora necesito que usted se vaya a descansar, en la entrada lo está esperando Oliver. – Le hizo saber refiriéndose al chofer.

- No hace falta, estoy bien Jean Pierre.

- Jean Paul, se va a descansar y no quiero ninguna excusa. – Su tono de voz era una exigencia. – Viejo terco, no es de acero, vaya a dormir.

- Ahora si pues, lo hijos regañan a los padres. – Dijo el hombre con la guardia baja, poniéndose de pie.

- Solo a los padres intransigentes y no solo es un regaño, usare la fuerza si no hace caso… no sé qué es lo que le pasa, carajo… razone… razone, ya suficiente tenemos con uno en el hospital como para tener a otro.

- Esta bien… está bien ya me voy, ese puesto te llena los huevos de poder ¿o qué? – Dijo comportándose como un viejo cascarrabias, mientras agarraba el abrigo y la bufanda.

- Y me duerme mínimo seis horas. – Le pidió manteniendo la misma autoridad, al ver como cruzaba el umbral, Jean Paul solo alzo una mano con fastidio y siguió caminando. – ¡Ya veré si lo hace! – Le advirtió, para después reírse por lo bajo y se dejaba caer sentado sobre el sillón.

En la mesa de al lado habían varias revistas y el diario del día, se decidió por las revistas ya que, mientras desayunaba se había puesto al día las noticias en todos sus ámbitos, revisó varias y todas se trataban de economía o de salud con algunos avances médicos.

- Mierda. – Dijo rebuscando entre las revistas. – Ni un solo pulps de Spicy & Saucy, con razón la espera en los hospitales es tan aburrida. – Decía en voz baja. (Pulps: revistas que se especializaban en narraciones e historietas de diferentes géneros de la literatura de ficción. Spicy & Saucy: inclusión de escenas de insinuación erótica, desnudos o sexo explícito.)

Aun antes de abrir los ojos y de ser consiente, el dolor de cabeza hacia que esta le palpitara fuertemente, era como si tuviese un tambor en pleno ritual de canibalismo en esta, que retumbaba con insistencia y constancia.

Sentía los parpados realmente pesados y no podía levantarlos, lo hacía a medias y estos una vez más se cerraban creando un sensación arenosa que lo atormentaba y solo aumentaba esas ganar de querer abrirlo, la sensación de que un líquido frio corría por uno de sus brazos, le hizo mover la cabeza y esto solo aumento el dolor, sin embargo con los ojos a medio abrir, pudo ver una aguja en su mano que al parecer le enviaba suero a gotas, paladeo varias veces para hablar sintiendo la lengua pesada y algo adormecida, además de seca.

- Q… ¿Que paso? – Pregunto, encontrando su voz la cual se encontraba ronca, se dio cuenta que era más fácil hablar que abrir los ojos, escucho unos pasos que retumbaron en sus oídos.

- Jules… ¿Estas bien? - Inquiero Jean Pierre acercándose rápidamente hasta él.

- No lo sé ¿Qué hago aquí? – Las preguntan lo asaltaban e intentaba una vez más abrir los ojos pero la luz blanca de la lámpara encima de la cama le molestaba, le hería la vista.

- ¿No sabes lo que te paso? – Pregunto el hermano mayor, preocupándose, aunque ya se lo había dicho, pensaba que no pasaría.

- No se… no lo recuerdo, no sé qué hago aquí. – Hablaba levantando la mano donde tenía la mariposa que le pasaba el suero vía intravenosa.

- ¿No sabes quién soy? ¿No me recuerdas? – Pregunto Jean Pierre, sintiendo el corazón instalársele en la garganta, preocupándose con anticipación a la reacción de su padre.

- Veo borroso y escucho la jodida voz de un senador de mierda. – Dijo queriendo sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo el dolor en su cabeza lo torturaba.

Estas palabras llenaron de alivio a Jean Pierre, tal vez solo se encontraba un poco aturdido, pero con los minutos iría aclarando las ideas.

- ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? – Pregunto percibiendo el esfuerzo que hacia su hermano por abrir los ojos.

- No… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño. – Quiero es agua, tengo la lengua seca ¿Acaso estoy pagando alguna penitencia? – Inquirió y aunque hablaba claramente la voz era muy ronca y gesticulaba lentamente.

Jean Pierre se encamino a la mesa donde se encontraba la jarra con agua y un par de vasos, sobre una bandeja metálica, agarro un vaso y lo lleno a medias, para después caminar de regreso a la cama y ayudar a su hermano a incorporarse un poco.

Jules elevo un poco el torso y aun con mano temblorosa agarro el vaso, impidiéndole a Jean Pierre realizar la tarea, dio dos sorbos y se lo regreso, dejándose caer nuevamente, sintiendo que la habitación le daba vueltas, cerrando los ojos para atormentarse menos.

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó tragando en seco.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? - Inquirió el mayor de los Leblanc.

- Si lo recordara, no te preguntara, Pierre. – Le hizo saber con sarcasmo.

- Te has caído de la yegua o mejor dicho ella te tumbo… Jean Paul, quiere sacrificarla, dice que es un peligro. – Le hizo saber.

- No puede hacer eso, es mi yegua… dile que no lo haga, que no la toque. – Le pidió, pero su tono era más una exigencia.

- Esta bien lo hare ¿Y qué es lo último que recuerdas? – Jean Pierre, se vio en ese momento en los ojos de Jules que una vez más los abría.

- No sé, lo último que recuerdo es que… - Pauso la conversación mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos. – Cabalgué con la yegua y llegue a uno de los gazebos para descansar, leí un poco y después estaba dibujando a Sorcière… creo que me quede dormido… de ahí no sé qué paso, no sé cómo es que estoy aquí… con este maldito dolor de cabeza. – Expuso frunciendo el ceño.

- Déjame llamar al doctor tal vez te den un calmante. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie, regreso en un minuto.

Jules cerro los ojos intentando con esto que el dolor de su cabeza disminuyera y una melodía surgía en su mente, sabía que no provenía del exterior, no era alguien que tocase un piano en alguna de las habitaciones o de algunos edificios aledaños, era en él en su conciencia, una suave y dulce sinfonía, casi podía saber que notas la componían.

Hasta que unos pasos interrumpieron su ensoñación, abrió los ojos y diviso al doctor al lado de su hermano, este lo revisó, torturándolo con una linterna en los ojos, le hizo saber que enviaría a una enfermera para que realizara la cura de la herida y le inyectara un calmante, hizo varias anotaciones y salió, dejándolo solo nuevamente con Jean Pierre.

- Por cierto, vaya manera de celebrar tu cumpleaños. – Le hizo saber su hermano tomando asiento a un lado de la cama. – Lo has pasado durmiendo, ni siquiera una puta puedo regalarte, porque dejaras en mal a los Leblanc.

- ¿Qué fecha tenemos? – Preguntó por inercia.

- Ayer fue tu cumpleaños y desde él tres estaba durmiendo. – Le hizo saber.

- ¿Hoy es seis? – Inquirió desviando la mirada a la ventana.

- Lógicamente… ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

- ¿Cuándo me dan de alta? – La respuesta a su regalo, fue una pregunta lacónica.

- No lo sé, depende como evoluciones… tal vez, en uno o dos días.

- ¿Cómo está mi padre? - La voz evidenciaba el dolor que lo atormentaba.

- Bien, ya lo mande a que cancelara la recepción que estábamos preparando ya que por fin nos íbamos a deshacer de ti… - Mostrando completamente su dentadura ante la sonrisa. – Tuve que mandarlo a dormir, ese viejo cada vez está más terco.

En ese momento entro la enfermera, era pelirroja con esto trayendo al presente los demonios del chico que trato de disimularlo aunque miraba a segundos el color del cabello de la joven sintiendo como el nudo se instalaba en su garganta, ese que vivía día y noche desde que dejo América, con la ayuda de Jean Pierre lograron que Jules se sentara para que esta le curara la herida y cambiara las gasas, después le inyecto un calmante y ella observaba de vez en cuando al paciente, percatándose por primera vez del color de los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Jules cuando vio que ella lo observaba.

- Alyson. – Respondió y bajo la mirada, para graduar el suero.

- Gracias, Alyson. - Acoto, mientras Jean Pierre observaba en silencio.

- De nada, es mi trabajo… en unos minutos el calmante le hará efecto… ¿Si desea algo más? - Observando una vez más el rostro de su atractivo paciente.

- No… nada más, por el momento. – Le dejo saber, mientras los ojos se Jean Pierre detrás de la enfermera querían salírsele de las orbitas haciéndole señas, para que le pidiera algo más.

- En ese caso me retiro, regresare en dos horas, le toca su baño, aunque si esta consiente ya puede hacerlo solo. – Le indico y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- De hecho lo hare solo, no hace falta… que me pase ninguna esponja, podría ser algo incómodo para los dos.

- Ya lo he hecho por tres días. – Respondió ella tomando la tablilla metálica donde estaba la historia del paciente.

- Creo que estando inconsciente no podría sentirme incómodo. – Le dijo y ella asintió.

- En ese caso le otorgo la razón señor, igualmente pasare a supervisar el suero. – Le hizo saber. – Que tenga buena tarde.

- Igualmente, muchas gracias Alyson. – La voz de Jules evidenciaba el agradecimiento, ella asintió en silencio y se marchó, mientras él observaba la cabellera roja.

Jean Pierre admiraba a Jules con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermano menor.

- Creo que ese porrazo me ha devuelto a mi hermano… pero vienes lento ¿Por qué no le has invitado a salir? – Inquirió divertido.

- Porque no quiero salir con ella, solo quería ser amable.

- Ahora si te las coges le llamas amabilidad… creo que eres perspicaz. – Le dijo con picardía y asintiendo. – Si me di cuenta como la mirabas.

- ¿Cómo la miraba? ¡Vamos Jean no jodas! – Exclamo con desgano. – Solo… fue gratitud, que se yo, pero no pretendo salir con ella y sabes muy bien porque.

- Bueno… bueno ya, mejor no vamos a hablar del mismo tema, voy por algo de comer ¿Quieres algo en especial? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

- No, lo que sea está bien. – Respondió y Jean asintió, para después salir de la habitación.

Dejando a su hermano una vez más solo con sus demonios, Jules sabía que ya lo tenía cansado, con lo que según él era un amor enfermizo, si solo supiera cuánta razón tenía, para él Elisa era una adición, estaba incrustada en su ser, había desboronado su voluntad y se había abrazado a cada neurona en su cerebro, entro invadiendo cada espacio y no podía sacarla, no podía erradicarla, sentía por ella una ciega devoción, era su reina y su Dios, su cielo y su infierno, dolor y bálsamo, era todo, absolutamente todo.

Cuando llego a su casa entrego sus pertenencias al mayordomo y este las llevo hasta sus despacho, pero antes de eso le indico que su esposa estaba en el jardín con los niños, cuando él le pregunto por ella, dejando a un lado el saco que llevaba puesto se encamino hasta este, sus pasos se detuvieron a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraba su familia, dejo ver una sonrisa y su pecho se llenó de felicidad por el cuadro ante sus ojos, Dios lo había bendecido grandemente, tenía una familia hermosa que había resultado ser mucho más de lo que alguna vez deseo tener, siempre había soñado con esto, pero su realidad había superado con creces a los sueños.

- Hola – Saludo a Annie, que lo miro sorprendida, seguramente no esperaba tenerlo allí tan temprano, le regalo una sonrisa y se colocó de cuclillas para darle un beso en los labios.

- Hola – Respondió ella dejando libre un suspiro al separar de su esposo, mostrando una sonrisa tímida, mientras su mirada recorría el rostro del chico, como para asegurarse que estaba allí.

- ¡Papi, papi! – Se escuchó la voz de Keisy quien corría hacia ellos.

- ¡Mi princesa! Que hermosa te ves hoy… me parece que has crecido unos cuantos centímetros o será que yo me estoy haciendo más pequeño – Esbozo tomándola en sus brazos y dándole un beso en los cabellos, mirándola embelesado.

- Estás más pequeño papi – Contesto la niña riendo, mientras apoyaba sus pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza de Archie, para indicarle su estatura.

- ¿Papá viene a jugar con nosotros? – Pregunto Alan con la mirada brillante de emoción.

- Si tienen espacio para mi estaría encantado hijo – Respondió acercándolo a él para darle un abrazo, después le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Papi hoy es sábado? – Inquirió la niña desconcertada por tenerlo allí.

- No Keisy… hoy es lunes, pero me encontraba muy aburrido en la oficina y pensé ¿Por qué no ir a mi casa y jugar con mis hijos un rato? ¿Por qué no ver el atardecer junto a mi hermosa esposa como hace mucho no hago? – Se preguntó desviando la mirada a Annie y regalándole una sonrisa.

- Pues… espero que te aburras mucho en el trabajo papi… para que vengas a jugar con nosotros – Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa que hacia brillar sus ojos grises.

Él dejo libre una carcajada y la abrazo con fuerza, después comenzó a hacerle cosquillas dejándose caer sentado sobre el pasto del jardín, volviéndose víctima de sus dos hijos quienes lo atacaron en conjunto, mientras Annie reía sintiéndose muy feliz por este momento tan especial, uniéndose al juego para ayudar a su esposo cuando este le pidió lo salvara de los dos traviesos que le estaban ganando la batalla, solo que fue víctima de la traición de Archie, pues una vez que logro librarse de sus hijos la ataco a ella, tumbándola de espaldas sobre el pasto, provocando una lluvia de risas en su esposa que termino suplicándole que parara. El chico pidió un premio a cambio de su victoria obteniendo un beso que los envolvió por un par de minutos, hasta que los hijos los atacaron de nuevo en conjunto; así pasaron la tarde los Cornwall, compartiendo como una familia feliz, porque realmente lo era, como familia lo eran, sin embargo los esposos se debían una conversación.

Llevaba dos horas despierta, le habían informado a una parte de su familia, esa que la esperaba ansiosa afuera de esa habitación helada en la cual se encontraba y cada vez que veía a una enfermera le suplicaba por que le trajesen a su niña, ya le habían dicho que no podían sacarla de la incubadora, pero que se encontraba estable, entonces le imploraba que la llevasen con ella, necesitaba verla, anhelaba conocer a su pedazo de cielo y constatar por ella misma que se encontrase bien, la mancha y humedad en su bata quirúrgica además del dolor en sus senos solo le recordaban que su pequeña debía ansiar su alimento y se preguntó cómo habían hecho para alimentarla lo tres días que había estado inconsciente.

La mirada de Elisa se anclo en el doctor que venía acompañado de una enfermera la cual traía una silla de ruedas.

- ¿Cómo se siente señora Wells? – Pregunto el galeno con media sonrisa.

- Bien, un poco adolorida, pero bien… solo quiero ver a mi niña. – Pidió y su voz aún se encontraba ronca debido a su garganta irritada.

- Bueno, vamos a que la conozca… es una belleza su niña, tal vez en un par de semanas podrá llevársela a casa… déjeme ayudarla. – Le hizo saber ayudándola a incorporarse.

Elisa no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se anclara en sus labios y aunque se sintió un poco mareada no dijo nada, para que el doctor no desistiera de llevarla con su nena, no anhelaba más en el momento que conocer al fruto de su más grande, intenso, apasionado, tierno, poderoso amor.

El corazón le brincaba en la garganta ante la expectativa de verla por primera vez, era esa sorpresa tan anhelada, tan amada, sentía que el corazón no abarcaba tal sentimiento, tanta fuerza y fiereza que sentía por ella se extendía por todo su ser y abarcaba su alma.

Hunt, la ayudo a ponerse en pie e inevitablemente ante el movimiento sintió el tirón y un ardor en la herida que el hombre le había hecho para poder sacar a su niña, aun recordaba el dolor sufrido y le estomago se le encogía, la piel se le erizaba y el sudor frio emergía en su nuca y frente, pero se obligó a sonreír, mayor que cualquier dolor era la dicha de ese hermoso e invaluable regalo.

La enfermera, tomo un cojín y lo coloco en la silla de ruedas y Elisa sintió un cosquilleo en la planta de los pies al sentir el piso, mientras con lentitud era ayudada a sentarse, cuando reposo por completo no pudo evitar un jadeo que se escapó ante el dolor y se mordió la lágrimas, no quería que el doctor desistiera de llevarla con su hija.

- ¿Esta bien? Sé que duele un poco la presión, pero se le ira pasando a medida que sane la Episiotomía, tal vez en quince días ni la notara. – Le hizo saber.

Elisa solo asintió en silencio mientras retenía la respiración y aguantaba el dolor, el cual se hacía soportable con el paso de los segundos, la silla de rueda se puso en marcha, al salir de la habitación se percató por una de las ventanas superiores que era de noche y a medida que avanzaba los latidos del corazón eran cada vez más fuertes.

Cuando por fin entraron a la sala busco desesperadamente con la mirada entre todos los recién nacidos, habían quince pero apartada de todos los demás y en un cubículo de cristal, se encontraba su pequeña, en una incubadora, quiso retener las lágrimas, pero las emociones se desbordaron y se hacían más intensas a medida que se acercaba, cuando entraron al pequeño cubículo, aprecio que tenía unas medias y gorro en colores verde agua y un sollozo de felicidad y ternura se escapó de su pecho, al tiempo que ese pequeño ser se apoderaba de su alma.

- Eso se lo trajo su abuelo, el señor Leagan, al parecer daba por sentado que sería un niño. – Le hizo saber la enfermera con voz dulce.

- Yo tampoco pensé que sería una niña, tengo miedo… no sé cómo criar a una… tengo tanto miedo de hacerlo mal… no quiero que sea como yo. – Dijo sin pensarlo. – Quiero que sea buena, que sea amable. – Susurraba.

- El amor de madre nos guía en su crianza, el amor nos enseña a ser mejores personas… puede tocarla… introduzca su mano, no tenga miedo, no le hará daño. – Le insto la mujer mostrándole el orificio en la caja de plástico.

Elisa con mano temblorosa la introdujo y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la suave y tibia piel de la espalda de su niña, la cual la lleno de una energía única y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y nariz como un rio en calma, un rio cristalino.

- ¿Es hermosa verdad? – Pregunto elevando la mirada a la enfermera.

- Es bellísima, tiene unas pestañas impactantes y es muy tranquila… la dejare unos minutos a solas para que pueda conversar con su niña. – Le hizo saber y salió del cubículo.

La pelirroja no podía controlar la marea de emociones que bullían dentro de ella, le angustiaba ver a su pequeña princesa con esas mangueras en su nariz, pero sabía que eran necesarias y era mucho más linda de lo que pudo imaginar alguna vez, deslizo su mano a la cabeza, acariciándola con infinito cuidado, logrando que el gorro se deslizara un poco y pudo apreciar los vellos rojizos que cubrían su cabecita y admirando su pequeño rostro un sollozo se escapó de su garganta al descubrir en su mentón la pequeña división que Jules tenía.

- Eres muy bonita… yo no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí, te lo juro… porque si lo hacen yo no lo voy a soportar, no lo hare… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Ayúdame... como quisiera que todo fuese posible, quisiera poder vivir mis sueños… pero la realidad es injusta, muy injusta conmigo, quisiera poder regresar el tiempo, tener la posibilidad de cambiar todo lo que hice mal, llenarme de valor, irme… porque me llene de remordimientos por quien no debía, le tuve lastima a quien no se la merecía y me equivoque tanto… cuando debí ser egoísta, no supe, no pude serlo, fue mi debilidad y ahora… ahora es tarde ya… porque me destrozo la vida, me volvió mierda la vida desde el mismo instante en que me hizo su mujer... tu padre solo fue una especie de salvación, un sueño en el que viví y ese desgraciado me despertó de la peor manera, me echo un balde de agua fría encima… y los perros salvaje ladraron queriendo deshonrar mi sueño, queriendo ensuciar mi salvación, pero no quiero que mis fuerzas se hagan polvo, no quiero, por el contrario este odio que siento hacia él crece día con día… me está consumiendo, pero al mismo tiempo siento que será mi escudo… quise en medio de mi dolor y desesperación creer en sus lágrimas, que se compadecía de mi sufrimiento, quise creer, pero… descubrí que ya no puedo… no puedo creer, así como tampoco puedo soñar… no quiero que esto sea una despedida, porque no lo voy a permitir… eres mi princesa y te voy a proteger… con mi vida… con mi vida.

Las lágrimas salían sin parar, no podía controlar el sentimiento, sentía valor y coraje, pero también sentía miedo, sentía mucho miedo, porque sabía que su princesa tenía demonios que querían alejarla del castillo, robársela y aunque había dragones que la protegían, las fuerzas oscuras de esas personas eran más poderosas y el poder es poder, muy por encima del amor y las ganas.

Lo peor era que su padre el rey se encontraba lejos del castillo, muy lejos, librando otra batalla en contra de las incertidumbres que lo acechaban y no podrá hacer nada por defender a su pequeña princesa, pero toda su fe estaba con él y sabía que algún día vendría y podría rescatarlas de la torre, vencerá a los dragones, vencerá a los leones y podrán tener un final feliz… era lo que más deseaba, anhelaba por una vez en la vida despertar en sus sueños y vivirlos hasta que no le quedase más tiempo en este lugar.

Mientras, sus sueños estaban estancados, con el corazón en la garganta y la angustia gobernándola porque no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su pequeña, al menos cautiva en la gran torre, temía que se la arrancasen y ella desatase mucho antes una guerra, porque si alguien llega a tocar a su princesa, ella misma se encargara de ajusticiar al verdugo, lo hará aunque sea lo último, aunque solo logre de manchar de sangre sus sueños.

La mirada de Frank apreciaba claramente a Elisa a través del cristal, ella estaba sumida en las caricias en la espalda de la pequeña y en las palabras murmuradas que le regalaba, era una imagen hermosa, pero triste, muy triste, tanto que él no podía controlar sus propias lágrimas.

- Se lo feliz debe sentirse señor Wells, pero es real la tiene a las dos a su esposa e hija y ambas están salvas, milagrosamente, pero lo están. – La voz del doctor Hunt lo saco de su dolor, ese que sentía al ver a Elisa llorar emocionada por la hija de ese desgraciado. – Si quiere podría llevarlo con ellas, podría estar con su esposa e hija unos minutos, para que disfruten de la bendición que ha llegado a su familia.

- ¿Podría? – Pregunto sin aun poder creerlo y el galeno solo asintió en silencio. – Por favor. – Pidió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Sígame por favor.

Frank siguió al hombre por uno de los pasillos, mientras sentía el corazón latir tan fuerte que se sentía un hombre joven y lleno de vida, pero también sentía miedo, temor, angustia, cuando llegaron a la puerta que se interponía entre el lugar que se encontraba Elisa y él, la enfermera regresaba y fue ella la encargada de guiarlo a él y al doctor.

Elisa escucho los pasos acercarse y sabía que venían por ella, que era hora de alejarse una vez más de su pequeño ángel, pero su corazón se desboco y sin poder evitarlo todo empezó a darle vueltas, además de fatiga al ver que Frank venía con el doctor y la enfermera, logrando que su pesadilla empezara mucho antes de lo previsto.

- Hola mi amor. – Susurro Frank acercándose a ella y depositándole un beso en la coronilla, la pelirroja solo elevo la mirada ahogada en lágrimas, encontrándose con la de su esposo enrojecida. – Todo va a estar bien. – Le hizo saber, acariciándole tiernamente la línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar.

Ella supo que solo era un teatro, que estaba mintiendo delante del doctor y la enfermera, pero al menos esto la tranquilizo un poco, porque sabía que no era el momento de empezar a luchar, al menos tendría tiempo para recobrar fuerzas.

Frank desvió la mirada a la niña, observándola por primera vez de cerca, tal como el doctor y la enfermera habían dicho, era un ángel de grandes e impactantes pestañas, podía decir que se sentía enternecido al verla, que algo más latía dentro de él mientras más la miraba.

- Bueno ahora que están los padres aquí… es momento para que nos digan cómo se llamara, la pequeña. – Le pidió el doctor, mientras que la enfermera mantenía en la tablilla la historia de la niña a la cual le darían nombre.

Frank admirándola pensó que Mía sería un nombre hermoso, hasta se imaginó llamándola de esa manera, estaba a punto de dar su opinión cuando Elisa se adelantó.

- Germaine… su nombre es Germaine. – Le hizo saber a la enfermera, mirando a su pequeña, no podía mirar a Frank porque sabía que eso había sido una estocada para él.

- Entonces la pequeña Germaine… es un nombre muy bonito. – Acotó Hunt.

- Haz lo que quieras es tu hija. – Dijo Frank saliendo del cubículo, dejando al doctor y a la enfermera desconcertados.

El hombre sentía como si le hubiesen estrujado con corazón, como si lo hubiesen puesto en el puño del diablo, al saber que Elisa iba a llamar a la niña como la madre de ese infeliz, lo que le gritaba que lo tenía presente, que aún seguía latiendo en su corazón, que de nada había valido tanto tiempo separada de él.

Muchas veces cuando las palabras que debes decir vienen de lo más profundo de tu corazón, no es fácil encontrar la manera para expresarlas, por ello aunque el silencio sea muy frágil, no es sencillo de romper, se debe ser consciente de lo que podemos ganar o perder si no escogemos con cuidado lo que esbozaremos, debemos ser sinceros, arriesgados. Así se sentían Archie y Annie, ambos deseaban decir tantas cosas, pero las palabras se esfumaban justo cuando iban a decirlas, dejándolos con cientos de deseos revoloteando dentro de sus pechos. De esta manera transcurrió la cena, dedicándose miradas y suaves caricias de sus manos, sonrisas que iluminaban sus miradas, pero las palabras seguían ausentes y ambos sabían que hacían falta; después de acostar a los niños, ella se retiró a su habitación y él se encamino al despacho para organizar algunas cosas pendientes, llamar a la casa Andley y averiguar el estado de Elisa, sabía que ellos seguramente la habían visitado en la tarde, las noticias que recibió lo llenaron de alivio, sin tener nada más que lo retuviese se decidió por ir a su alcoba, cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano, se giró y regreso sobre sus pasos hacia el lugar donde tenía una variada colección de licores, no es que fuese muy apegado a la bebida, pero sabía que había momentos en los cuales un buen trago era necesario y este era uno de esos momentos, lleno una copa hasta la mitad de brandy y la bebió despacio, lo tomaba para calmar la ansiedad que tenía, no para emborracharse.

Ya casi todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, cuando subió las escaleras, con paso seguro se dirigió hasta su dormitorio, abrió la puerta despacio, pasando el pequeño vestíbulo que servía de recibo dentro de la misma, se detuvo en la puerta que daba a la otra parte donde se encontraba la cama, los vestidores, el baño y el tocador, encontrándose a Annie completamente absorta en la tarea que la ocupada, la misma rutina de todas las noches, una que él adoraba verle hacer, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y mostrando media sonrisa mientras sus ojos se deslizaban al mismo compas de las manos de ella, que recorrían sus piernas, empapándolas de loción humectante, subiendo hasta llegar un poco más arriba de las rodillas, justo a la mitad de sus muslos y bajando nuevamente hasta alcanzar sus tobillos, la suave seda de su dormilona se amoldaba a su cuerpo dejándole ser consciente de las curvas que adornaban la figura de la castaña, sus senos se mostraban erguidos y llenos, tras la delgada tela que se deslizaba un poco ante sus movimientos regalándole una vista maravillosa de los mismos. Como atraído por una fuerza a la cual no podía escapar Archie se acercó hasta su esposa, con caminar sigiloso como el de los gatos, lentamente para no revelar su presencia allí, hasta que estuvo frente a ella y la vio levantar el rostro hacia él y mirarlo intentando esconder su desconcierto.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Le pregunto en un susurro, atrapando con sus ojos los de ella.

- ¿Disculpa? – Contesto con otra interrogante, sin comprender o estando demasiado nerviosa para poder hacerlo, solo pestaño un par de veces.

- Quiero ayudarte con esto… ¿Me dejas hacerlo? – La interrogo una vez más, mostrando una sonrisa para hacerla sentir confiada, al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia la botella con la loción.

- Si… sí, claro… gracias – Esbozo sintiendo una tonta por reaccionar de esta manera, Archie era su esposo, lo había sido por varios años, era absurdo que no le permitiese algo… como esto.

- Sera un placer – Susurro tomando la botella y colocándose de rodillas ante ella.

Con suavidad se hizo un espacio entre las piernas de su esposa, que aún lo miraba desorientada, abrió el frasco y coloco una gran cantidad de loción en sus manos, pensaba que era más espesa y casi derrama el contenido, pero reacciono con rapidez evitándolo, esto provoco una sonrisa divertida en ambos, Annie tomo un poco para retirar el exceso, esparciéndola por sus manos y brazos, mientras Archie comenzaba muy despacio apoyando las palmas de las de él en las rodillas de ella, obligándose a no seguir sus deseos de ir en ascenso por las mismas, sino a bajar, suavemente envolviendo con sus manos las pantorrillas de Annie, ejerciendo apenas presión para que ella pudiese notar la diferencia entre las manos de su esposo y las suyas propias.

Annie se estremeció ligeramente ante el toque de Archie, se acomodó en el pequeño banco donde se hallaba sentada y se esforzó por contener el suspiro que giraba dentro de su pecho, él recorría con sus ojos lo que sus manos hacían y ella en parte agradecía por eso, sentir la mirada de Archie sobre la suya la hubiese puesto más nerviosa de lo que estaba, no sabía porque lo estaba, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía las manos apoyadas a cada lado de sus caderas, su respiración se agitaba a cada segundo que pasaba, un calor comenzaba a avivar su piel, no solo donde su esposo la acariciaba, lo hacía en cada espacio de su cuerpo. Archie cerro sus manos en los tobillos de la castaña, brindándole una serie de toques con sus dedos en los talones, para luego subir regresando por el camino que había recorrido antes, con la misma presión y lentitud, hipnotizado ante los encantos que poseía Annie, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, una hoguera se prendía en su interior y un ligero temblor le recorría toda la espina dorsal, nada que tenía que ver la posición en la cual se encontraba, por el contrario la excitación y la mullida alfombra apenas le dejaban ser consciente del piso de manera bajo sus rodillas.

- Tus piernas son preciosas Annie… siempre me gustaron, tan suaves… tan blancas… delgadas y fuertes al mismo tiempo – Susurro posando sus manos nuevamente en las rodillas, haciendo apenas presión con sus dedos por encima de estas, mientras sus palmas las cubrían – La verdad es que… todo tu cuerpo es maravilloso y yo me siento muy afortunado de ser el hombre que pueda disfrutarlo… que puede considerarlo suyo también – Su voz era apenas un murmullo, ronca y sensual, provocando, despertando emociones en su esposa, justo como lo hacían sus manos.

- Archie… - La voz de ella era apenas un hilo, casi imperceptible.

Y ahogo un jadeo cuando las manos de su esposo comenzaron a subir la seda de su dormilona, viajando más allá de donde ella misma hacia durante esta rutina, se estremeció cuando Archie extendió sus dedos en la parte interior de sus muslos para abrirlos un poco más, llegando tan cerca de su centro que ya palpitaba ansioso por lo que él podía ofrecerle, húmedo y tibio a la espera de la parte de su esposo que los convertía en un solo ser. Él deslizo sus manos hacia la feminidad de su mujer, pero sus dedos no llegaron alcanzarla, sin embargo pudieron sentir el fuego que brotaba de esta, llevando con rapidez una mano hasta el cuello de Annie la atrajo hacia él y atropo su boca en un beso feroz, atropellado, desesperado, intenso; sus labios lograron persuadirla que se abriese para él y ella no mostro resistencia, solo se dejó invadir, ofreciéndose completamente a él, para segundos después tomar parte de este juego y mover su lengua con cadencia dentro de su boca, ronzado la suya y usando sus dientes para atrapar sus labios a segundos, mientras su espalda era asaltada por las manos de ella, atrayéndolo, buscando hacer desaparecer la distancia que existía entre ambos, presionando con urgencia y desasosiego.

- Desvísteme Annie… quiero sentir tus manos en mi piel… que me quemen como las mías te queman a ti – Le pidió abandonando la boca de la chica, para apoderarse de su cuello.

- No solo me quemas amor mío… también me elevas… me haces volar Archie – Susurro mientras desabotonaba la camisa con agilidad.

Cuando lo consiguió le pidió que le permitiese quitarse por completo, él dejo caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la observo, sus ojos recorrían su figura con ansiedad, con deseo, quería tenerla, ser parte de ella, quedarse en ella para siempre. Annie lanzo la camisa a un lado y llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de su esposo para atraerlos y beber de su boca, ahora era ella quien lo asaltaba, que succionaba, mordía y lamia los labios de su esposo, él le había enseñado a ser desenvuelta en los terrenos de la pasión, la había guiado de la mano a explorar tantas formas de amar y ella había sido una buena alumna, él siempre la elogiaba por ello, así como lo hacía su cuerpo cuando lo llevaba a estos límites, cuando lo hacía vibrar con solo un toque. Archie se deleitaba en el desenfreno que le ofrecía Annie, justo ahora era ella misma, su amante, la que hacía que la deseara hasta la locura, su frágil esposa, era ahora una mujer fuerte y apasionada.

- Apóyate… en el tocador… inclínate hacia atrás… justo así – Le pidió guiándola con sus manos, para acomodarla en la posición que deseaba, al tiempo que sus ojos apreciaban el rítmico movimientos de sus pechos, los pezones erguidos y el ligero temblor de su vientre.

Llevo una de sus manos por cada uno, descendiendo desde su cuello hasta los pecho de la chica, masajeándolos con suavidad, solo ofreciéndole la justa presión para excitarlos aún más, después de ello siguió su cintura la cual moldeo un par de veces y término apoyando su mano en el vientre de su mujer, ella gemía cada vez que su mano tocaba un lugar sensible, su respiración era más agitada que la de él, pero eso no quería decir que Archie estuviese menos excitado que ella, por el contrario, se moría por formar parte de su cuerpo, cada vez estaba más tentado, sus ojos recorrieron las piernas de Annie, cubiertas casi a la altura de las caderas por la seda blanco perla de su camisón, eso hizo que la sangre se calentara mucho más dentro del cuerpo de Archie y se alejó para apreciar mejor el cuadro. La chica se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, su mirada estaba oscura, pero tenía un brillo especial, esperaba que Archie se liberase de su pantalón para tomarla justo en ese momento y de ese modo, pero al parecer él tenía otras intenciones.

Archie ni siquiera dio tiempo a que su esposa se anticipase a los que haría, con agilidad y presición descendió hasta colocar su rostro frente a la rosa que la había entregado una hermosa hija, esa misma que lo invitaba a sumergirse en ella y dejar allí toda su cordura, sus labios se encontraron con esta y la succionaron, arrancándole un gemido y un temblor a Annie, para que después el roce de su lengua en ese punto rosa que vibraba deseando atención, la obligase a clavar sus uñas en la tela bordada del banco donde se hallaba sentada y su cuerpo se irguiese exponiéndola más hacia él, sus manos se apoderaron de las caderas de la castaña para mantenerla justo donde deseaba, mientras su boca y su lengua hacían estragos en ella, subiendo lentamente rozando y tomando entre sus labios los mas íntimos en su mujer, perdido en ese paraíso que era completamente suyo. Annie sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de pertenecerle, solo jadeos salían de sus labios, su mente era un remolino y sus caderas se movían buscando encontrar el camino al cielo, estremeciéndose cada vez que Archie hacia sus besos más profundos, llevo sus manos hasta la cabellera de su esposo apreciando el sudor en esta, sus piernas temblaban cada vez con más fuerza y su vista comenzaba a nublarse, sentía un hormigueo que iba naciendo en la punta de sus dedos y se hacía más intenso, viajando a través de su sangre; ya antes había compartido este tiempo de encuentros con su esposo, pero había algo distinto en este, algo especial, mucho más absoluto y poderoso, no era solo deseo y lujuria, existía mucho más comprometido esta vez.

- Déjame volar… por favor… Archie… sabes cómo hacerlo… lo sabes… ¡Oh, Dios no puedo más! – Exclamo tensándose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Él llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de ella para evitar que se hiciese daño, consciente que la posición no era la más cómoda, mientras ella temblaba arrastradas por las olas del orgasmo que la sacudían una y otra vez, mientras su boca la bebía completamente, embriagándose del elixir tibio y dulce que de ella emanaba. No había pasado un minuto, ni Annie se había recuperado del viaje al cielo, cuando Archie se irguió quedando de rodillas de nuevo y a su altura, deslizo los tiros de la dormilona de su mujer y arremolino la tela en sus caderas, para apoderarse de los senos de la chica, con fuertes succiones atropo entre sus labios los pezones rosados, al tiempo que la tomaba por las caderas para pegarla a su cuerpo, ella jadeo y él gimió ante el primer roce, comprendió que no podía esperar más y con rapidez se liberó de la cárcel que representaba su pantalón y la ropa interior, la potente erección encontró su guarida un instante después cuando invadió el cuerpo de su mujer, no podía ir lento, no podía controlar que tan profundo llegaba, solo deseaba encontrar alivio a esto que lo torturaba, a las emociones que se estrellaban dentro de su pecho y se lanzó en una carrera desesperada por alcanzar la gloria, entrando en ella una y otra y otra vez, esforzándose por respirar, con la piel sonrojada, con el cabello desordenado y el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, jadeante, temblando, desesperado. Annie no se encontraba muy diferente a su esposo, sus dedos se clavaban en la espalda de él, mientras sus entrañas se estremecían recibiendo la contundencia del asalto que recibía, Archie nunca la había tomado de esta manera, no con este poder y aunque su penetraciones eran profundas, el placer que le daba era tan grande que no había cabida para nada mas, no había incomodidad o dolor, solo un deseo desenfrenado de fundirse en uno solo, de saberse el uno del otro y nada más; ella envolvió sus piernas a las caderas del chico para permitirle una unión más estrecha, estremeciéndose con fuerza al ver como eso había desatado una tempestad dentro de él, sus manos viajaron al trasero de Archie sintiendo como este se tensaba ante cada embestida y su boca se anclo en uno de los hombros del chico.

- Te amo… te amo Annie… perdóname amor… por favor perdóname… he sido un estúpido – Le susurro con la voz agitada por el esfuerzo, tomándole con una mano el rostro para mirarla.

- Yo también te amo Archie… perdóname tú a mí, te amo tanto… tanto… - Respondió sintiendo que algo muy poderoso crecía dentro de su pecho, mucho más intenso que el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar minutos atrás, perdida en la mirada intensa de su esposo.

- Fui un estúpido… siento haberte lastimado, me prometí que no te haría llorar jamás… quería que esto fuese perfecto y te falle… te falle Annie – Esbozo sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos.

- No… no… Archie tú no me fallaste… yo no quiero una vida perfecta, quiero una vida contigo… yo también fue una tonta y una cobarde también… por favor ya no sigamos culpándonos, ya no importa… ya no importa… yo te amo, te amo – Dijo mientras sus lágrimas corrían cuesta abajo en sus mejillas y comenzó a besar a su esposo.

- Te juro que jamás te hare a un lado nuevamente… tú siempre estarás primero para mí, mis hijos y tú siempre serán lo primero Annie, te lo juro – Esbozo dejando correr su propio llanto.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y le entrego un beso profundo e intenso que le lleno el cuerpo y el alma de calidez, al tiempo que él mismo sentía como ese calor que había perdido desde hacía meses regresaba, esta vez era real y maravilloso, no solo una satisfacción del cuerpo, una vez más entraba el alma en juego y con esa certeza se dejaron ir, surcando juntos un cielo pleno.

* * *

**_Pienso, mi amor, en ti todas las horas  
del insomnio tenaz en que me abraso;  
quiero tus ojos, busco tu regazo  
y escucho tus palabras seductoras._**

**_Digo tu nombre en sílabas sonoras,_**  
**_oigo el marcial acento de tu paso,_**  
**_te abro mi pecho -y el falaz abrazo_**  
**_humedece en mis ojos las auroras._**

**_Está mi lecho lánguido y sombrío_**  
**_porque me faltas tú, sol de mi antojo,_**  
**_ángel por cuyo beso desvarío._**

**_Miro la vida con mortal enojo,_**  
**_y todo esto me pasa, dueño mío,_**  
**_porque hace mucho tiempo que no te siento._**

**_Pienso, mi amor, en ti todas las horas... Salvador Novo._**

**_Continuará..._**


	238. Capítulo 68 parte 2

**Primero que nada desearles un feliz día de las madres a aquellas que los son, esperamos que la hayan pasado de maravilla y que hayan recibido muchos regalos, pero sobretodo amor de sus hijos. **

**Muchas gracias por cada Reviews que nos dejan y siguiendo sus peticiones un nuevo capítulo. **

**Besos, abrazos y un excelente inicio de semana!**

* * *

**Capítulo 68**

**Parte 2**

* * *

La mirada de la matrona recorría el lugar en el cual solo se encontraba acompañada por Frank Wells, a quien se le veía un poco desencajado, tal vez por su incomoda permanencia en ese lugar, logrando con esto aumentar la admiración que sentía por el hombre, no era más que un ser correcto y honorable, con tanto amor por Elisa y que ella no supiese valorarlo, solo por dejarse llevar por la lujuria que ese hombre despertó en ella, convirtiéndola en una pecadora.

- Pensé que verías primero a Elisa. – Acotó Frank captando la atención de Emilia Elroy nuevamente.

- Frank, sé que usted ama a mi sobrina con todo su corazón, que es un hombre de buenos sentimientos, es honrado, verdaderamente lamento toda la situación por la que ha estado pasando, ningún hombre merece semejante humillación, sin embargo me veo en la penosa necesidad de interceder ante usted por la ingrata de mi sobrina, créame que no es mi decisión, sino que ciertas medidas me han orillado a hacerlo… usted estaba informado de lo que yo como matrona y represente de la familia Andley, pensaba hacer con la creatura, mis deseos solamente buscaban el hacer cumplir las leyes por las cuales nos hemos regidos desde siempre… en resumidas cuentas cumplir con el deber que se me encomendó desde el mismo momento en que nací y créame he luchado por ello, sin embargo ha surgido un nuevo planteamiento… soy consciente que hasta el momento no le hemos preguntado a usted que piensa… sé que ni siquiera debería hacerlo, pues su respuesta solo será una y todos la conocemos, a pesar de ello, estoy en la obligación de formular la pregunta y usted con el derecho que le da ser el esposo de Elisa, responderla. - Hablaba con precaución estudiando la reacción del hombre, escogiendo cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras, para sacar el mejor provecho de esta conversación.

Las palabras de Emilia Elroy dejaban claro lo que él ya suponía, también sabia de los deseos de Elisa por permanecer con la niña, pero por encima de todo eso estaban sus propios deseos, esos en los cuales él sería el único ganador y quería ganarse, no solo el amor y compañía de su mujer, sino también el de su hija, si bien ese hijo de puta le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, al menos en esencia, no lo haría en presencia y entonces le pagaría con la misma moneda, un simple ojo por ojo, le quitaría a su hija, el amor de un hijo es irremplazable y se jura a él mismo que nunca permitirá que conozca a la niña, ni siquiera podrá acercársele, no podrá saber al menos que existe y que su venganza ahora tenía otro precio, uno más valioso.

Entonces cuando ya no haya nada que hacer, cuando no le quede más tiempo en este mundo le hará saber a ese miserable que fue mucho más inteligente que él y que aquello que pensaba hacer, arrebatándole a Elisa y a su hijo, como lo dejo ver en el plan que había armado para llevárselos de su lado y del cual se había enterado por medio de su puño y letra, de igual forma se va a enterar que él lo hizo con su hija, dejaría una orden de que le hiciesen llegar una carta solo una semana después de su muerte, cuando su cuerpo se hubiese descompuesto y entonces después de muerto gozaría de su venganza y del sufrimiento que le causaría saber que no solo había logrado quedarse con Elisa sino que también le había robado años junto a su hija.

- En realidad no me han preguntado, de hecho hasta hace poco estaba totalmente de acuerdo, no quería ver al producto de la debilidad de mi mujer… es innegable que sería una viva estampa de lo sucedido, rechazaba cualquier idea, pero he visto a la niña. – El hombre se detuvo y bajo la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. – Todos eran conscientes de mis deseos por otro hijo, sobre todo si era una niña… sé que serán las palabras de un hombre sin orgullo ¿Pero cuánto me puede quedar? Después de lo pasado, no creo que mucho… es un ser pequeño, un ser inocente, no tiene culpa… soñé muchos hijos, el tiempo no me favoreció, me conformo con saber que es de la mujer que amo, lo demás no importa. – Su tono de voz era pausado, evidenciando ese cansancio que traía en su alma, más que el físico, sobre todo para que la matrona así lo viese y llevar el papel de víctima que ella misma le imponía, que no estaba alejado de la realidad, pero que la víctima ahora se convertiría en verdugo, no había nacido quien le ganara en inteligencia y astucia a Frank Wells.

- ¿Podría aceptarla… darle su apellido? – Inquirió la mujer observando el rostro entristecido del hombre, no era más que una pobre víctima y todos se empeñaban en verlo como un bárbaro.

- Quiero que sea mi hija… como si yo mismo la hubiese procreado, le daré mi apellido, pero a cambio quiero a la niña, Elisa no podrá impedir que yo sea su padre, por completo, por entero, tener los mismos o más derechos que ella sobre la pequeña y quiero que le quite el nombre… que se lo cambie… mi hija se llamara, Mía Wells… y que solo me conozca a mi como padre, no permitiré que Elisa le envenene la mente. – Sabia que no podía ceder sin imponer algunas condiciones, Emilia no le creería si hacia el proceso fácil, pero estaba decidió a quedarse con Elisa y con la niña, esta sería la cadena más fuerte que la ataría por completo a él.

- Tratare de convencer a Elisa para que cumpla todo lo que usted desea… estoy segura que no se negara. – Le dijo la mujer con voz tranquila. – Ahora si me permite, dejare que se enteren que he venido, seguramente William no estará totalmente de acuerdo, en que haya conversado con usted primero y creo que debería informarles a los presentes en la sala de espera… ¿Podría acompañarme? – Inquirió y Frank asintió en silencio. – Usted me dejara hablar.

- Como usted prefiera Emilia, sabe cómo dirigirse a su familia. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie, saliendo de la habitación que Frank ocupaba y dirigiéndose a la sala de espera.

Al llegar al lugar, las miradas de sorpresa de Albert, Fransheska y Vanessa se posaron sobre ellos como era de esperarse, el patriarca se puso de pie.

- Buenos días tía. – Saludo y por cortesía lo hizo con Frank. – Buenos días. – Siendo con el hombre menos personal.

- Buenos días William. – Correspondió la matrona.

- Buenos días. – Lo hizo Frank de la misma manera, con esto haciendo el ambiente aún más tenso.

- Elisa podrá quedarse con la niña. – Le hizo saber la mujer sin rodeos, por lo que Albert dejo libre un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como el peso que traía sobre sus hombros y alma lo abandonaban. – Frank va a presentar a la creatura con su apellido, con ciertas condiciones que él mismo tratara con Elisa.

Albert no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en Frank, al suponer las condiciones que tenía para Elisa pero él no quería anticiparse a estas, esperaría que fuese su sobrina, quien le informara si estaba o no de acuerdo, sin embargo no pudo evitar dirigirle unas palabras al hombre.

- Creo que ha sido la decisión más sensata que ha podido tomar y le agradezco en nombre de mi sobrina, pero me gustaría que tuviese claro que la última palabra la tiene Elisa, que la bebé es su hija… aun si lleva su apellido, mi sobrina es quien debe decidir qué es lo mejor para la pequeña, no intente presionar a Elisa para que ceda sus derechos ante usted, porque le aseguro que no lo conseguirá, no mientras nosotros estemos para respaldarla y lo haremos siempre – Enfatizo mirando al hombre a los ojos, sin intensiones de ser arrogante o malagradecido, solo dejando clara su postura en este asunto.

- Las condiciones que tengo se las hare saber a mi esposa, ya ella decidirá qué es lo mejor, si permanecer junto a la niña o dejar que la aparten de su lado, una vez más yo solo busco el bien de Elisa, aunque ella no merezca que me preocupe como lo hago… no quiero verla sufrir – Contesto el hombre en tono pausado, mostrándose sumiso y cansado frente al rubio, pero sin poder lograr ocultar del todo la amargura en su voz.

- El señor Wells ha accedido a más de lo que podías esperar de él, por favor William no compliques más las cosas con exigencias que no vienen al caso, la bebé será la hija de ambos y ambos tendrán los mismos derechos sobre ella, tal como los tienen sobre Frederick, esto será así y no se hablara más del asunto después que Elisa tome una decisión – Sentencio la mujer mirándolo a los caballeros con seriedad.

- Estoy segura que Elisa escogerá lo mejor para la niña, no debes preocuparte por ello Albert – Susurro Fransheska ofreciéndole una caricia a su esposo en la espalda para relajarlo.

El rubio asintió en silencio y le dedico una mirada donde le agradecía su gesto, la verdad era que aunque todo parecía haber colocado el viento a favor de Elisa, él seguía sin confiar en Frank Wells, aunque este hubiese aceptado a la niña y eso era lo por lo que él había rogado para que sucediera, la manera tan fácil a la cual había accedido el hombre, despertaba una alerta en él que no podía disimular, ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de sacar a Elisa de esa casa, de alejar de ese hombre, que cada día dejaba más clara su obsesión con la chica.

Neil se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital ofreciéndole un emparedado y un jugo manzana a Frederick, ya que se lo trajo muy temprano, pero este no quería, estaba molesto porque le había prometido que apenas llegaran al hospital podría ver a su madre, pero le habían dado largas, ya que debían esperar después de la rutina médica, algo que él aun no podía entender y creía que solo le estaba negando la oportunidad.

- Frederick, solo un poco, anda… Dennis me dijo que te gusta el jugo de manzana. – El moreno le extendía la bebida, mientras el niño negaba con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres ver a tu madre? – Inquirió cariñosamente y su sobrino asintió en silencio con energía. – Bien si quieres hacerlo primero debes comer, si no, no podré llevarte.

Observaba como el niño lo miraba en silencio y en un orgulloso gesto se cruzó de brazos retándolo con la mirada, en una actitud que hasta ahora no conocía, por lo que él le mantuvo la mirada e igualmente se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Frederick cediera, pero así como podía pasar horas sin hablar, al parecer podía pasar horas con la mirada fija.

- Eres igual de terco que tu madre. – Dijo al fin dándose por vencido y dejando libre una sonrisa. – Esta bien, vamos a que la veas, ya verás le diré que no has querido desayunar.

El moreno lo cargo con un brazo y se encamino con él a la habitación de Elisa para ver si ya permitían las visitas a su hermana, mientras se dirigían a esta, el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando con esto ganarse la indulgencia de su tío, para que no lo acusara con su madre.

A Elisa le habían llevado a la pequeña por media hora para que la amamantara recalcándole la importancia de la leche materna, sobre todo en prematuros, después debía regresar a la incubadora, el doctor le había informado que los pulmones de la pequeña habían evolucionado satisfactoriamente, aunque eso no la eximia de que más adelante presentara complicaciones respiratorias, todas las cuales podrían ser sobrellevadas con medicamentos.

El llanto de la niña era lo más hermoso que podía escuchar, pero tampoco le gustaba que lo hiciera aunque este fuese su manera de hacerle saber que tenía hambre, mientras la arrullaba para calmarla.

- Germaine, que temperamento tienes… ya te voy a dar de comer… te pareces a tu padre, deja de hacer berrinches. – Hablaba la joven acomodándose en la cama y acercándola más a su pecho y exponiendo uno de sus senos para amamantarla, la pequeña lo capturo inmediatamente y ella se quedó admirando a ese rayito de luz que había llegado para iluminarle la vida, le hacía falta Jules, lo extrañaba pero su ausencia no la torturaba tanto, no desde que tuvo en sus brazos a su hermosa princesa, un llamado a la puerta la hizo desviar la mirada del rostro de su niña. – Adelante. – Respondió y Neil entraba a la habitación con Frederick quien al ver a su madre dejo libre una carcajada y estiro los brazos para lanzársele encima. – ¡Hola mi vida! – Exclamó realmente emocionada de ver a su hijo, no esperaba que su hermano le regalase semejante sorpresa.

Frederick desvió la mirada de su madre ante la curiosidad de ver a la niña en los brazos de esta, en cómo no entendía que había pasado.

- Ven a darle un besito a mami. – Le pidió Elisa sosteniendo a la niña con un brazo.

- Hola hermanita. – Saludo Neil depositándole un beso en los cabellos y se tragó la lágrimas para no angustiarla. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó apenas alejando unos centímetros sus labios de la cabellera rojiza y ganando tiempo para ocultar sus emociones.

- Feliz… y muy bien… Neil, gracias. – Dijo tomándole una mano y depositándole un beso en el dorso. – Siento los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar.

- No tienes nada que sentir… nada es tu culpa. – Susurró y desvió la mirada a la niña, ahogando una sonrisa ronca ante las lágrimas que aún le bailaban en la garganta y como la pequeña le abría los ojos y le parpadeaba seguido, tal vez porque la luz le molestaba. – ¿Es mi idea o tiene los ojos claros?

- Los tiene claro… pero tal vez le cambien con el tiempo… creo que los tiene verdes. – Susurro Elisa mirando a su pequeña. – Pero es que no se los deja ver, ya ves… mira como cierra los ojos casi inmediatamente y lo abre a medias. – Decía sonriendo colmada de ternura.

- Yo te apuesto mi sueldo de un año a que va a tener el color de ojos de Leblanc. – Acotó sonriendo y acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla a la pequeña. – Mira nada más que pestañas tiene.

- Es lo que todo el mundo dice… tiene unas pestañas hermosas… todas las enfermeras solo hablan de las impactantes pestañas de la pequeña Germaine, sería difícil, el color de los ojos de Jules es muy extraño. Ven Fred siéntate aquí con mami. – Le pidió al niño que aun colgaba de uno de los brazos de Neil.

El moreno lo coloco con cuidado, observando como el niño se encontraba anonadado mirando a Germaine como se alimentaba.

- Es tu hermanita… ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto el tío sonriente.

- S… si… es… bo… bonita – Respondió con la vista, en lo que la niña hacía, ya su madre le había dicho que tendría un hermanito, pero no sabía que su ausencia de tantos días de debía a que habían venido a buscar a su hermanita.

Elisa tomó con su mano libre la mano de la pequeña observando los dedos largos y acariciándolos, percatándose de que también los había sacado de su padre, al igual que los hoyuelos en las mejillas los cuales se apreciaban mejor cuando lactaba, para después desviar la mirada a Frederick.

- ¿Te hizo falta mami? - Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y él asintió en silencio. – ¿Mucho, mucho? - Inquirió cariñosamente y él asentía nuevamente aferrándose a su madre, quien lo adhirió a su costado y le beso los cabellos. – Tú también me hiciste mucha, mucha falta mi vida. – Desvió la mirada al moreno. – Neil quieres ayudarme… ¿Puedes sacarle los gases a tu sobrina? – Le pidió.

- Claro… vamos con las primeras maldades a Germaine ¿Por cierto de dónde has sacado el nombre? – Preguntó cargándola con cuidado.

- De su abuela. – Le dijo sonriente, mirándolo a los ojos y él correspondió con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. – No te burles. – Le reprochó ella sonriente.

- No me burlo, solo que… bueno hasta para respirar piensas en Leblanc… ya algún día le preguntaré que fue lo que hizo contigo.

- Amarme apasiona e incondicionalmente… eso hizo. – Respondió, al tiempo que cargaba a Frederick y lo sentaba en su regazo, abrazándolo con cuidado para no lastimar su herida.

Mientras Neil con infinito cuidado atendía a la niña, Elisa lo observaba, encantada de ver como se veía su hija tan pequeña sobre el pecho de Neil y se imaginó a Jules, sabía que sobre su pecho se vería mucho más pequeña, pero también más hermosa, se sentía feliz, pero sabía que si él estuviese ahí se sentirá no solo feliz, sino también plena.

La niña se quedó dormida, por lo que Neil con cuidado se encamino para acostarla en el carrito, hacia esto cuando la enfermera entraba a la habitación, seguida de Frank y la Emilia Elroy.

Elisa no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su estómago, la boca se le secara y el corazón se desbocara de la nada, mandando al diablo esa serenidad que la embargaba y solo se instaló en ella una angustia que la dominaba.

Con su mirada siguió a Emilia Elroy que detuvo a la enfermera que salía con el carrito y Neil la alcanzo tomando a la niña en brazos, desafiando a la matrona con la mirada, quien igualmente lo retaba, mientras la enfermera los miraba desconcertada.

- Tendrá primero que pasar sobre mi… es mi sobrina y no… - Hablaba cuando la mujer intervino.

- Se quedara con la madre. – Fue la respuesta de Emilia, para que Neil bajara la guardia y no evidenciara los conflictos familiares delante de la enfermera.

Neil sintió una gran tranquilidad, pero no por eso dejo de escudar a Germaine, la coloco nuevamente sobre el carrito y se encaminaba con la enfermera cuando la matrona retuvo el vehículo y admiro a la pequeña por más de un minuto, tomándole una de las manitas con cuidado, aunque Neil no quería permitir que la tocase, tampoco podía evitárselo.

Emilia se percató de que los rasgos Leagan eran muy pocos y que sin duda alguna, las habladurías se harían correr cuando la niña tuviese más edad, pero ya eran consecuencias con las cuales correría Frank Wells; no pudo evitar que su corazón diese un extraño vuelco cuando vio como la niña sonreía en sueños, tal vez sintiéndose a gusto con el suave toque de sus dedos en la pequeña mano que se aferró a su dedo, quizás rogándole en silencio y desde su gran inocencia que la ayudase a conseguir un futuro estable y armonioso, ella no tenía la culpa de su origen, no había pedido nacer de una relación pecaminosa, solo era un pequeño ángel que había venido a caer donde menos lo esperaba, eso hizo que la matrona se prometiese a si misma darle un lugar adecuado en la vida, sin importar lo que decidiese Elisa, la niña tendría lo que merecía, eso podía asegurarlo, aun si tenía que pasar por encima de todos sus sobrinos, por lo pronto la decisión de Wells había sido mucho más de lo que podía esperar y lo celebraba, eso casi daba por terminada su labor en todo este asunto, evitar la deshonra de la familia y lo más importante que la niña llevase el insigne apellido de unos de los hombres más influyentes del país y el legítimo esposo de su sobrina, su único y absoluto dueño.

Elisa observaba a la mujer sin lograr moverse, ni calmar el latir desbocado de su corazón, quería levantarse y alejarla de Emilia Elroy, que a todas luces miraba a la pequeña con lastima, como si su bebé fuese una desahuciada que necesita de su compasión, creyéndose tal vez su salvadora, vaya salvación que deseaba separarlas, arrancarla de su seno, pues no se lo permitiría.

La anciana asintió en silencio con esto ordenándole a la enfermera que continuase con su trabajo, la cual se encamino siendo seguida por Neil, quien antes de salir le dedico una mirada a su hermana y esta asintió para pedirle que hiciese lo que pensaba.

- Hola campeón. – Saludo Frank a Frederick al tiempo que lo cargaba y le depositaba varios besos en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Elisa? – Preguntó Emilia manteniendo el tono distante.

- Para su intachable conducta, lastimosamente me siento bien. – Le dijo alisando una arruga de la sabana demostrando no darle importancia a la matrona.

- Por encima de mi conducta y mi función como matrona, esta mi amor como tía y aunque hayas mancillado el honor de la familia y sigas comportándote groseramente, no quieres decir que no te aprecie y que no me preocupe por tu salud, Elisa sabes que te aprecio – Le hizo saber.

- Si lo hiciera… si verdaderamente lo hiciera, no hubiese hecho lo acaba de hacer… no hubiese mirado despectivamente a mi hija y le aconsejo que sea primera y la última vez que lo haga. – Le dijo endureciendo el tono de voz.

- Contigo no se puede hablar, vives a la defensiva, pareces un animal salvaje… ¿Dónde quedo la educación que te brindo la familia? ¿Acaso todo el tiempo y el dinero fueron gastados en vano? – Espeto con voz firme.

- Lastimosamente tengo que defenderme de los buitres. – Escupió las palabras con desprecio, paseando la mirada de la matrona a Frank, quien bajó su vista y simulo estar jugando con Frederick.

- Ni siquiera mereces mi indulgencia por ser tan soberbia e intransigente, pero lo hago por ese hombre. – Acotó desviando la mirada a Frank. – Quien verdaderamente no te merece y que no me da la cara para mirarlo porque me da vergüenza asumir que eres parte de la familia… pero su amor por ti es tan grande, que poco le importa su orgullo y su integridad como hombre… deberías de darte con una piedra en los dientes antes de dirigirte a Frank Wells.

- La piedra en los dientes seria lo de menos, los que milagrosamente aún conservo… porque fue el hombre que venera quien casi me los saca a punta de golpes. - No se dejaría intimidar por la mujer, ni mucho menos le harían creer que Frank era un ser divino, cuando solo era el hombre más cínico sobre la tierra.

- Yo verdaderamente no quiero este tipo de discusiones, ni reclamos delante de mi hijo, por favor Emilia. – Intervino Frank en la conversación. – No creo que haya que darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

- Comprendo tu postura y la del pequeño Frederick, sangre de tu sangre. – Enfatizo las palabras con esto haciendo a un lado una vez más a la niña.

Elisa soltó un pesado suspiro, liberando esa energía que la consumía, porque sabía que no podía molestarse, los cambios de ánimos afectarían el alimento de su hija y era más importante la salud de Germaine que lo que pudiesen pensar Emilia Elroy o Wells, le daba lo mismo, era su hija, más que cualquier cosa, tan suya como Frederick. Y Emilia no era quien para depreciarla, solo por esta vez, porque se juraba que no iba a permitir que la viese nunca más.

- Elisa bien sabias cual era la decisión tomada a la consecuencia de tu pecado, pero aun cuando pienses que soy un ser vacío y sin escrúpulos he abogado ante la petición de William, bien sabemos que es el patriarca y que tengo que consultar con él las decisiones y en vista de que no estaba de acuerdo, decidí recurrir a la buena voluntad de tu señor esposo… él piensa hacerse responsable por la niña, darle su apellido y hacer de cuenta que es su hija, solo por el bien de su matrimonio y por lo sentimientos de él para contigo.

Elisa clavo la mirada en Frank y pudo percibir ese descaro disfrazado ya lo conocía muy bien, sabía quién era verdaderamente Wells a ella no podría engañarla.

- Elisa lo aceptare, pero quiero que la pequeña sea mi hija, completamente mía, tener tantos derechos sobre ella, como los que tengo sobre Frederick, no quiero que por error se entere de quien es el padre, no quiero verme obligado a tener que alejarla de ti, pero sobre todo no quiero el nombre que le has colocado… se llamara, Mía Wells.

- ¿Tuya? – Inquirió Elisa. – No haces más que amenazarme Frank… mi hija ya tiene nombre. – Elisa, respiro profundo sabiendo que debía actuar con inteligencia que si Frank actuaba de manera calculada ella lo haría de la misma manera e ideo rápidamente un plan, bien sabía que Frank no confiaría en que cediera completamente. – Aceptare, prometo ofrecerte los mismos derechos… no hablarle de Jules, su verdadero padre… pero el nombre seguirá siendo Germaine, odio tener que hacer de mi hija una especie de negocio, pero es eso o nada.

Frank se mantuvo en silencio mirando a los ojos de Elisa, quien le mantenía la mirada, hasta que Emilia intervino.

- No creo que un nombre pueda ser tan relevante. – Acoto la mujer.

- Lo es. – Susurro Frank con palabras duras. – Así se llamaba la madre de ese desgraciado, suficiente tengo con hacerme cargo de una hija que no es mía.

- Pero acabas de decir que quieres los mismos derechos, juro no hablarle de Jules… prometo no hacerlo. – Le dijo Elisa y era una mentira que hasta ella misma empezaba a creerse. - ¿Qué más quieres de mi Frank? – Preguntó y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, le había costado pero había logrado sacarla al pensar en el acto de traición que le estaba haciendo al amor de su vida, haciendo con esto más creíble su actuación.

- Si por error me llego a enterar de que mi hija sabe de la existencia de ese desgraciado, te la quitare y no la veras más. – Le hizo saber.

- Prometo no hacerlo. – Susurró y desde ese mismo momento empezó a labrar su venganza, se ganaría la confianza de Frank, lo haría aunque tuviese que volver a convivir como una familia, como una esposa, pero al primer descuido lo dejaría vacío, se largaría con sus hijos, sin la necesidad de arriesgar a Jules, solo tenía que ganarse la confianza y estaba segura que lo haría, tal vez se llevase tiempo, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar y soportar.

- Creo que estas actuando con inteligencia Elisa, Frank es un hombre honorable. – Acotó Emilia Elroy, sintiendo un gran alivio, como la presión la abandonaba, ya quedaba en manos de Wells lo siguiente. – Yo los dejos a solas, para que hablen acerca de la pequeña. – Dijo la mujer siendo seguida por la mirada de Frederick, quien apenas si la conocía.

Mientras que Elisa se quedó mirando a la sabana en su regazo y Frank mirándola a ella, no había nada que hablar, se había dicho todo, aunque ambos guardasen intereses.

Se encontraban en la terraza del inmenso jardín de la mansión Andley, disfrutando de un extraordinario día soleado, admirando como la vida revoloteaba en cada rincón del mismo, compartiendo entre risas y agradecidos por todo lo bueno que había sucedido los últimos días, al menos dentro de lo que cabía, el anuncio de Frank Wells sorprendió a muchos, aunque otros sospechaban que algo así podía suceder, Archie y Neil no se sintieron para nada satisfecho con que el hombre hubiese aceptado reconocer a Germaine dentro del matrimonio, por el contrario lo acusaron de estar utilizando eso para atar a Elisa con mayor fuerza y obligarla a permanecer a su lado, pero más allá de todo eso estaba la felicidad de la pelirroja por poder conservar a su pequeña hija, eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba, que madre e hija estuviesen juntas, ya después se encontraría la manera de liberarlas y también a Fred, darle a Elisa la libertad para que pudiese ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba.

- ¿Qué les parece Lakewood? Para estas fechas es muy hermoso y les dará la tranquilidad que ambos necesitan – Menciono Albert mirando a los esposos Grandchester – No solo Candy debe liberar tensión, tú también debes hacerlo Terry… dentro de poco serás padre y te noto más angustiado que mi hermana… - Decía cuando el castaño lo detuvo.

- Ciertamente estoy tenso, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo?… si mi adorada esposa no quiere guardar el reposo que le indico el doctor, si supiera lo feliz que me haría quedándose al menos tres días en la casa, pero contrario a ello no esperaba muy bien un descuido de mi parte para escaparse – Acuso a la rubia mirándola a los ojos, su tono sonaba serio, pero no tanto como para intimidar a la chica.

- Terry tampoco es para que te tomes las cosas tan apecho… el doctor dijo que no debía recibir impresiones fuertes, pero no menciono nada de permanecer tumbada en una cama todo el día, yo me siento perfectamente bien, además el ejercicio me ayudara a la hora del parto, ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por mí, vas a terminar con más canas que tu padre – Esbozo de manera casual, como si estuviese hablando del estado del tiempo y no de su embarazo.

- No puedo creer que le prestes tan poca atención a esto, Candy tú fuiste testigo de lo difícil del parto de Elisa, que casi pierde la vida en este… un embarazo siempre implica riesgos, deberías tomarlo en serio – Menciono asombrado por la apatía de ella.

- Y lo hago… por supuesto que lo hago, el parto de Elisa resulto difícil por las condiciones en las cuales se dio, pero ya viste lo fácil que le resulto a Marion, quien había llevado un embarazo normal dentro de lo que cabe, pues también sabes todo lo que paso con Fabrizio estando en coma, incluso tuvo conato de perdida, todas las mujeres somos distintas amor y tenemos distintas formas de sentirnos, entiendo que estés preocupado después de haber presenciado el parto de Elisa, pero creer no tienes por qué hacerlo, yo estoy bien y lo estaré cuando llegue la hora – Explico acariciándole el cabello para relajarlo, después dejo libre un suspiro al ver que él se mantenían en silencio – Hagamos algo… prometo estar tranquila y tener mayor cuidado con mi estado a partir de hoy, no saldré a ningún lado… pero tampoco me quedare encerrada en la habitación, así que no esperes algo así, guardare reposo y me centrare en lo que está por venir ¿De acuerdo? – Inquirió buscando la mirada de su esposo, intentando no sonreír ante el ceño fruncido de este y su mirada de clara desconfianza, no podía culparlo, en este asunto ella se la había ganado a pulso - ¿De acuerdo? – Pregunto una vez más al ver que él no contestaba.

- Lo estaré… si aceptamos la propuesta de Albert de pasar unos días fuera de la ciudad, quisiera confiar en ti pecosa, pero de quedarnos aquí no me sorprendería que te escapases mañana al hospital para ver a Elisa o a algún otro lado, todo está bien… al menos de momento, los problemas que más nos preocupaban han sido solucionados, así que es hora de tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros y cuidar de nuestro hijo – Pronuncio mirándola a los ojos.

Los esposos Andley miraban con sonrisas disimuladas este duelo entre sus hermanos, no se sabía cuál de los dos era más terco, pero para ser justos debían darle la razón a Terry, su preocupación era completamente normal, Candy debía guardar reposo y estaba haciendo todo menos eso, incluso Fransheska que apenas tenía los seis meses recién cumplidos en ocasiones buscaba un momento de descanso, pero la rubia parecía tener una fuerte de energía inagotable.

- Perdonen que me involucre en este asunto que solo le concierne a ustedes, pero creo que Terry tiene razón Candy, unos días de descanso no te vendrían nada mal, todos hemos pasado por muchas emociones estos últimos días y creo que es necesario liberar un poco de tensión, ir a Lakewood sería lo más indicado, además a ti te encanta esa propiedad y no tendrás por qué quedarte todo el día tumbada en una cama, puedes dar paseos junto a Terry por los jardines, así haces ejercicio y te llenas de calma para poder recibir a tu hijo de la mejor manera – Indico Fransheska en tono amable, mostrando una sonrisa para convencer a su cuñada.

- Bien acepto, todos tienen razón… pasar unos días en Lakewood será maravilloso, sobre todo para esta época, solo les pediré que no me releguen si algo llega a suceder, les aseguro que si todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora no me ha afectado, es poco probable que saber del estado de Germaine lo haga – Ordeno mirando a Albert y a Fransheska.

- Es una promesa – Dijo el rubio levantando su mano derecha con histrionismo.

- Me asegurare de desconectar todas las líneas telefónicas de Lakewood – Susurro Terry con la clara intención de provocar a la rubia.

Ella lo miro enfurruñada, abrió la boca para replicarle a su esposo y este solo levanto la ceja rentándolo con ello a que lo contradijera, a la rubia no le quedo más que cruzarle de brazos y sacarle la lengua, pero su esposo le respondió mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro; sus hermanos rieron ante la actitud de ambos, como siempre el castaño le devolvió la alegría a su esposa con esa forma de ser tan suya que tenía, le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre, sintiéndose realmente aliviado al saber que mantendría a Candy en un ambiente más tranquilo, no quería cohibir a su esposa, la amaba profundamente tal y como era, sabía que ayudar a los demás era algo que estaba muy arraigado a su esencia, que parte de eso lo había enamorado a él y lo había llevado a abriese a conocer un nuevo sentimiento, a confiar y arriesgarse a creer en las personas nuevamente, pero a veces debía hacerle ver que no siempre podía ante poner a los demás a ella misma, que debía existir un equilibrio justo entre sus amigos y la familia que formaba ahora con él, sobre todo porque ahora tenía a un bebé que dependía de su bienestar, no solo físico sino también emocional y que debía ser su prioridad.

Annie y Archie llegaron minutos después, saludando a todos sonrientes, realmente se notaba el cambio en ambos, sus diferencias habían sido aclaradas, todos los presentes sabían que Candy había tenido mucho que ver en esto y le aplaudían su intervención, ahora a los jóvenes se les veía muy bien y como siempre ocurría después de las tempestades, el cielo lucia mucho más hermoso, las miradas y los gestos de los esposos Cornwall los hacían lucir como dos adolescentes enamorados, él no perdía ocasiones para abrazar a Annie y ella para responderle con la misma devoción, sus miradas hablaban por ellos, no tenían mucho que decir para que sus familiares supieran que estaban tan unidos como meses atrás, quizás mucho más.

La pelirroja se encontraba perdida en la imagen de su hija, era la niña más hermosa que hubiese visto nunca, su piel era tan suave, sentía como si estuviese acariciando los primeros capullos que brotaban de un rosal, sus pequeños labios también lucían como un botón de rosa en medio de su piel que era blanca como la nieve, las pestañas que apenas podía apreciar, así como las cejas, no cabía la mejor duda que había heredado su color de cabello, tendría un hermoso tono pelirrojo, tal vez más oscuro que el suyo o quizás no, apenas si abría los ojos y le permitía observar su tono, pero casi podía asegurar que serían claros, aunque era muy pronto para saberlo, ojala y fuesen idénticos a los de su padre, recuerda que una vez ahogada en los ojos de Jules pensó que jamás encontraría sus mismos ojos en alguien más, que de ser así sería como ver a un unicornio, pero ahora en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que Germaine lo tuviese, fuese el místico ser, que la magia y la belleza de estos la envolviesen a ella también, que fuese una niña valiente, fuerte y sobre todo que fuese muy feliz, era lo que más deseaba en este mundo, que su pequeña hija fuese infinitamente dichosa, ella se encargaría de esto, la defendería con todas sus fuerzas, la protegería y velaría por su bienestar, no dejaría que jamás alguien le hiciera daño, no romperías sus sueños como hicieron con los de ella, no, nadie tendría ese poder, ni siquiera Frank Wells; no importaba que la niña llevara su apellido, Germaine era suya… suya y de Jules – Elisa estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones, mientras arrullaba a su hija, cuando un suave golpe en la puerta la saco de estas.

- Adelante – Menciono estrechando más la unión con el frágil cuerpo de su bebé, en un acto espontaneo por cuidar de ella.

- Permiso… buenos días Elisa, perdona que venga así… creo que debí avisar antes – Annie asomaba medio cuerpo, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa, pero en sus pupilas el miedo estaba instalado.

- Buenos días Annie… no te preocupes, pasa – Contesto la chica sorprendida de ver a la castaña.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – Pregunto en tono amable, entrando a la habitación.

- Mucho mejor, gracias… ¿Has venido con Archie? – Inquirió la pelirroja, desviando la mirada hacia su hija, no la complacía ver el temor en Annie, la miraba como si fuese una bruja malvada.

- No… no él está en la empresa, viene a traerle unos regalos que le compre a Germaine, es que estaba con mis hijos paseando por el centro de la ciudad y cuando vi unos conjuntos no pude evitar la tentación de traerlos… espero no te incomode – Esbozo acercándose un poco para mirar mejor a la niña, era la primera vez que la veía fuera de la incubadora.

- No tiene por qué incomodarme… muchas gracias, también por los otros que le enviaste con Fransheska, es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, aunque mi hermosa princesa tenía mucha ropa que le había comprado Neil y mi padre, toda de varón… no esperábamos una niña, pero estoy muy feliz, esta princesa ha sido un hermoso regalo – Comento y sus últimas palabras iban cargadas de emoción, mientras su dedos se deslizaba por la mejilla de la niña.

- Es muy hermosa… cuando la vi la primera vez me recordó tanto a Keisy, tener una hijo es una bendición, pero existe una conexión especial cuando es una nena, me alegra mucho que ya no tenga que estar dentro de la incubadora, la verdad fuiste muy valiente Elisa, no te rendiste para traerla al mundo… eso es muy admirable – Menciono la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Es simplemente lo que toda madre haría, estoy segura que de haber estado en mi misma situación hubieses hecho lo mismo, dar la vida si es preciso por traer al mundo al fruto de tu amor, sin importar lo que los demás digan, nada lograra hacer que desistas…. Los hijos son una parte nuestra y si los perdemos también estaríamos dejando mucho de nosotras mismas en ello, créeme yo jamás me hubiese rendido y no pienso hacerlo, le daré a Germaine y a Frederick todo lo mejor de mí, luchare para que sus vidas sean plenas y felices – Expreso mirando a la castaña a los ojos – Aunque para ello tenga que pelear con medio mundo o recibir el rechazo de la sociedad, de mí que digan lo que quieran, que hagan lo que quieran… pero mis hijos son intocables – Agrego con tanta seguridad que vio como Annie se encogía un poco.

- Creo que nadie espera menos de ti… y yo… yo quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte acompañado antes… por mi comportamiento, actué de manera muy egoísta, pero no era fácil para mi enfrentarme a una situación como esta, no espero que me comprendas… solo deseo que sepas que mis razones no tenían nada que ver contigo, solo me deje llevar por las imposiciones que siempre nos ha colocado la sociedad, no era nada personal Elisa y creme nunca quise juzgarte por lo que hiciste… pero me resultaba muy difícil de asimilar y sobre todo brindarte mi apoyo a sabiendas que se esperaba otra actitud de mi parte, aunque solo fuese por la tía abuela, también Archie esperaba que actuara de manera diferente… me encontraba en una encrucijada y me sentía tan impotente, desorientada, cuestionándome a cada instante, si lo que hacía estaba bien o no – Confeso con la voz ronca y la mirada cargada de lágrimas.

- No tienes por qué disculparte… entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, al menos tú sentías ese peso de las dudas y buscabas hacer lo correcto, he tenido que lidiar un montón de veces con la difícil tarea de ser todo lo que los demás esperan de ti, estar dispuesta a complacerlos a todos, sin siquiera esperar a recibir algo a cambio, solo su aprobación… que muchas veces ni llegaba, tengo mucho más tiempo que tú tratando con la tía abuela y sé lo exigente que es, también como te cambia por alguien más si no haces lo que ella desea, tan rápido que apenas te da tiempo de parpadear… sé que Fransheska y Candy se han ganado su desagrado por apoyarme… no quería que algo así pasara y no te exigiría a ti que te vieras en la misma situación que ellas, así que no tiene importancia, comprendería si decides alejarte nuevamente, te prometo que nadie se enterara de esta visita – Menciono la chica con un tono de voz que no mostraba emoción alguna, posando su mirada en la pequeña que dormía en su regazo.

- No pienso hacer algo así… me llevo mucho tiempo recapacitar y entender todo lo que ocurrió, ahora que lo he logrado deseo brindarte también me apoyo y antes que pienses que lo hago por Archie o por Candy, quiero que sepas que no es así, ellos me ayudaron a comprender, pero lo demás lo hizo esta hermosa bebé que es inocente y no merece el rechazo de nadie… lamento que la tía y tu madre no piense así, eso solo demuestran que son unas mujeres muy crueles y frías, lo menos que deseo es parecer a ellas, por nada del mundo pienso que se debe rechazar a la familia, solo para mantener un estatus favorable dentro de esta sociedad, ya una vez le di la espalda a Candy a quien consideraba mi hermana por complacer a mi madre, no pienso actuar de esa manera nuevamente y aunque tú y yo no seas muy unidas, eres la prima de mi esposo, parte de nuestra familia igual que Germaine, dejarlas de lado no es una opción que desee tomar… pero claro comprendería perfectamente si tú no quieres que este cerca, no después de lo que hice – Hablo con rapidez para exponer todo lo que sentía, antes que la valentía la abandonase.

- ¿Y qué hiciste Annie? Te aseguro que lo que hayas hecho no pudo afectarme más de lo que hizo Frank o lo que intentaron mi madre y la tía abuela, solo puedo decir de tu manera de proceder que la fue la más lógica, esperar algo distinto hubiese sido pedir un milagro – Menciono mirando a la castaña a los ojos, dejo libre un suspiro que intento disimular y continuo – Pongamos las cosas de esta manera… si todo hubiese sido al contrario, si la que hubiese estado en mi situación hubieses sido tú y yo en la mía, seguramente yo si te hubiese hecho daño… mucho daño Annie, eso lo sabes bien, jamás me hubiese planteado si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, no hubiese intentado ponerme en tu lugar para comprenderte, todo lo contrario te hubiese juzgado sin clemencia alguna ¿Y sabes por qué? – Le pregunto viendo el asombro y el temor reflejado en los ojos grises de la esposa de su primo, que incluso parecía temblar, la chica negó con la cabeza – Bueno… porque la Elisa quien solía ser antes de conocer a Jules Leblanc no hubiese perdido nunca la oportunidad de causarte daño, más si sabía que con eso se lo causaba a Candy, porque yo pensé que las odiaba a las dos… pero he descubierto que el odio no es ni de cerca parecido a lo que sentí alguna vez siendo una adolescente, ese sentimiento que te carcome el alma y te hace sacar lo peor de ti, lo descubrí de la mano de Frank Wells… lo que me inspiraron Candy y tú en el pasado, no fue más que un estúpido resentimiento porque recibían más atención que yo, de todos aquellos que se suponían debían quererme, te hablo de mis primos… cuando apareció Candy dio comienzo a que ellos se alejaran más de mí, que me hicieran a un lado y cuando llegaste tú todo empeoro, les tenia envidia… tengo que admitirlo… por eso siempre busque sobre salir por encima de ustedes, por eso las constantes humillaciones que le hacía, por eso mismo intente utilizarte para dañar a Candy, sabia cuanto le importabas… creo que si alguien debe pedir disculpa soy yo, solo que no sé cómo hacerlo pues nunca me doblegue ante nadie, espero que no piense que por ello aún les tengo algún tipo de resentimiento, ya no lo hago Annie y me alegra que ambas tengan una vida feliz junto al hombre que escogieron y que aman, pues yo no le desearía mi vida a nadie más, ni siquiera a aquellas personas que creí odiar por tantos años – Confeso sin desviarle la mirada.

- Elisa… yo… no sé qué decirte – Esbozo la castaña intentando comprender aun todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, no podía imaginar a una Elisa diferente a la que siempre conoció.

- No tienes que decir nada… así como yo tampoco tengo algo que decir de lo que has decidido, si deseas apoyarme no seré yo quien te niego el hacerlo, por el contrario te lo agradezco, lo último que deseo es que mi hija carguen con el estigma de haber sido concebida fuera de un matrimonio, para mí no lo fue, puede que yo sea la esposa de Frank Wells ante Dios y los hombres, pero mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma solo le pertenecen a Jules Leblanc, es él mi verdadero esposo, Germaine es el fruto de nuestro amor, a la cual ame incluso antes de concebirla y por quien haría y daría todo… igual que por Frederick, ellos dos son mi razón de vivir, mi fortaleza y sin ellos sencillamente no sería nada, tú eres madre y sabes de lo que hablo – Expreso con la voz ronca.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, muchas gracias por aceptar mi ayuda y mi amistad… yo también deseo ser tu amiga, tal vez nos lleve algún tiempo… pero no está de más hacer el intento – Le pidió de manera tímida, mostrando una sonrisa que intentaba esconder sus miedos.

- Ciertamente puede que lleve algún tiempo… pero tampoco me negare a esa posibilidad, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí que la familia a la cual pertenezco se halla acercado en esta situación para brindarme su apoyo… al menos la mayoría, no tendré jamás como pagarles, sobre todo a Candy y a Terruce, sin su ayuda hoy no estaría aquí ni tendría a Germaine en mis brazos, puede que me cueste mucho mostrar mis sentimientos, que seas menos expresiva y carismática que Candy, pero si existe algo que soy es agradecida, no olvido a quienes me ayudan, por ello espero devolverles la misma confianza y el sentimiento que en mi han depositado cada uno – Menciono con convicción y le regalo una sonrisa a Annie, un gesto que nació espontaneo al ver que la chica ya no la mirada con terror.

La castaña asintió sintiendo satisfecha y aliviada de haber superar una prueba que para era sería muy difícil, había escuchado a todo el mundo hablar del cambio en Elisa, de la madurez que mostraba, pero comprobarlo por ella misma no dejaba de ser asombroso. Después de eso la conversación continuo, enfrascándose más en la pequeña, en minutos Annie se encontró dándole algunos consejos a la pelirroja para el cuidado de su bebé, quizás Elisa tendría una niñera que se encargara de todo eso, tal como la tuvo ella, pero a lo mejor la pelirroja también insistía en cuidar de su hija ella misma, como lo hizo Annie con Keisy.

Archie llego casi al caer la tarde y le sorprendió muchísimo encontrar a su esposa hablando con Elisa sobre vestidos y tipos de telas para llenar el guardarropa de Germaine, no se podía decir que lucían como las mejores amigas, pero no apreciaba tensión entre ambas y eso era casi un milagro; la castaña apenas había notado que llevaba un par de horas en el lugar, el tiempo se había pasado volando, saludo a su esposo y a Neil quien entraba con un enorme conejo de peluche de un blanco resplandeciente, en ese instante compartió la misma emoción que embargaba a la pelirroja al ver el obsequio. Momentos después llego la enfermera para llevarse a la bebé y anunciar que Elisa debía descansar, todos se retiraron despidiéndose con abrazos de la chica, incluso Annie; ante la mirada complacida de su esposo, que sintió su pecho llenarse de emoción y orgullo al ver que su mujer tenía un corazón inmenso, solo sabía que debía ser sacado de esa jaula donde la mayoría de las veces se encontraba encerrado.

La suave brisa le acariciaba la piel mientras el sol de media mañana le llenaba de calidez la piel del rostro, lo había sacado por la ventanilla llena de emoción en cuanto comenzó a ver que se acercaban a su hermoso hogar, habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que había estado en el este y cuanto había cambiado, todo lo que había transcurrido desde ese tiempo, le parecían años, aunque no lo fuesen; dejo libre un suspiro y se volvió para mirar a su esposo con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a él cuando sus miradas se encontraron y le dio un suave beso en los labios, muy breve pues no podía distraerlo estando al volante.

- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí… no tienes ni idea de lo que me emociona volver a el que siempre fue y seguirá siendo mi hogar, eres el mejor esposo de todo el mundo Terry – Esbozo mirándolo.

- Querrás decir el más consentidor pecosa tramposa, vaya que has encontrado mil maneras para hacer que acceda a tus caprichos… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió riendo.

- Yo también accedo a los tuyos, bueno no con tanta frecuencia… pero también lo hago y sabes que lo haría todas las veces que me lo pidas o al menos cuando tengas razón – Menciono acariciándole el pecho y dándole besos en la mejilla.

- Siempre tengo la razón pecosa… pero tú te las ingenias para voltear el juego a tu favor y termino dándotela a ti, creo que la culpa la tienen esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que me hechizan – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa y desvió la mirada unos segundos para ver a su mujer.

- Bueno creo que eL merito no solo es de mis ojos… también mis labios y mis manos deben recibir crédito por ello – Expuso con picardía tomando una mano de Terry entre las suyas para entrelazar los dedos y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de este.

- No puedo contradecirte en eso, en realidad toda tú representas un inmenso riesgo para mí, cuando deseo hacer valer mi posición como jefe de esta familia, solo espero que si nuestro bebé es un varón me ayude para controlar a la alocada de su madre… pues de seguir yo solo o de ser una niña idéntica a ti, terminare volviéndome loco antes de cumplir los treinta – Menciono dejando libre un suspiro y después comenzó a reír al ver como su esposa soltaba una carcajada.

- ¿Y qué me dices si resulta ser un varón tan controlador como su padre? Pobre de mí, apenas me dejaran dar un paso fuera de la casa, creo que si es un varón tendré que buscar refuerzos muy pronto… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Refuerzos? ¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues que no pienso esperar mucho para tener una compañera que me ayude con ustedes dos, no creas que me quedare sola a merced de los varones Grandchester… así que tendrás que darme una niña para que podamos estar a mano, en nuestra familia siempre habrá equidad – Contesto levantando la barbilla en ese gesto tan suyo.

- Verdaderamente deseas volverme loco pecosa, no has dado a luz al primero y ya me estas pidiendo otro bebé, algo en lo que probablemente te complazca así como hago con todo lo demás… pero a ver ¿Cuántos hijos planea la señora Grandchester que tengamos? – Pregunto con la mirada iluminada y una sonrisa que mostraba su felicidad.

- Bueno… yo… la verdad no tengo un numero en concreto, quiero que tengamos tantos como Dios nos envié, pero si tuviese que planearlo diría que unos… ¿Ocho? – Pregunto mordiéndose el labio y Terry soltó una carcajada, mirándola lleno de felicidad.

- ¿Ocho? – Inquirió controlando su risa y negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno podrían ser siete si te parecen muchos… incluso me sentiría feliz con seis – Esbozo con timidez creyendo que Terry había tenido esta reacción porque ella había exagerado.

- Seis es un buen número… aunque yo había pensado en otro – Menciono sin mucho énfasis, para despertar aún más la curiosidad en ella.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Cuándo hijos deseas tener? – Lo interrogo con premura.

- Diez… quiero que tengamos diez – Respondió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

- ¡¿Diez?! No hablaras en serio… - Esbozaba y se interrumpió al ver que él afirmaba con una gran sonrisa, Candy trago en seco para pasar la información y pestaño un par de veces – Bueno… supongo que tendremos mucho trabajo por delante, es una suerte que ya tenga experiencia con niños… ahora a quien quisiera ver corriendo por toda la casa tras los pequeños traviesos para darles un baño es a usted señor Grandchester – Dijo sonriendo al ver que a Terry se le congelaba la sonrisa, quizás solo había estado bromeando para alarmarla, pero la idea no le resultaba tan loca, después de todo, no había nada mejor que criarse en un hogar numeroso.

- Tendré que ir pensando en tácticas para ello, una buena opción sería llevarlos a todos al jardín y bañarlos con la manguera… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Bañaras a nuestros hijos como si fuesen cachorros? – Inquirió asombrada.

- Estoy seguro que todos lo disfrutaremos, incluso tú pecosa, te prometo que a ti también te bañare de la misma manera… después de todo es una buena reprimenda para las niñas que se portan mal y usted es una niña que se porta muy mal y muy a menudo – Contesto acercándose a ella con rapidez para dejar caer un beso que cerró la boca de ella, que se había abierto por la sorpresa, pero tuvo que separarse para poner de nuevo su atención en el camino.

- Ya encontrare yo también la manera de retarlo por su mal comportamiento señor Grandchester, ya lo vera, pues usted también es un chico muy malo en ocasiones – Le dijo frunciendo el ceño, mostrando una molestia a todas luces fingida, por las burlas de él.

- Te encanta que me porte mal Candy… sobre todo en la manera que me porte anoche – Le dijo mostrando un hermoso brillo que hacía más intenso el azul zafiro.

Ella abrió la boca para repicar a su comentario, pero no pudo decir nada, solo se sonrojo y se mordió el labio inferior recordando todo las artes de placer que Terry había puesto en práctica, aun con nueve meses de embarazo él seguía haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiese como un volcán en plena ebullición cada vez que la toca de esa tal especial e íntima que lo hacía, adorado su cuerpo como si este no hubiese sufrido ningún cambio o como si sus nuevas formas le resultasen igual de excitantes que tiempo atrás, aun cuando ella se miraba en el espejo y se sentía como un gran globo. Él la caso de sus pensamientos dándole un suave beso en el hombro y le indico con un gesto para que mirase a través de la ventanilla, desde donde se podía observar enclavado en el fondo del valle la hermosa casona de paredes blancas y techos rojos, por el cual parecía que no pasaran los años, siempre lucia igual, siempre mostrándose como un maravilloso hogar.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por los niños que corrían jugando por la colina, un minuto después las madres de Candy salían al encuentro con una de sus hijas más querida, llenas de felicidad por tenerla allí y ver su estado, aunque ya chica les había informado que estaría en América por esas fechas las mujeres no pensaban que las visitaría tan pronto, de inmediato la abrazaron con fuerza y emoción, también recibieron al chico con el mismo entusiasmo y se encaminaron al interior de la casa. Ya en el interior de esta Candy y Terry le comentaros sus deseos de pasar el fin de semana con ellas, pues que la rubia necesitaba descanso y después de pasar casi una semana en Lakewood que mejor lugar para pasar estos últimos días antes que regresar a Chicago que en la casa de sus madres, pues para Terry estas damas también eran unas madres. Como era de esperarse las damas se sintieron felices con la petición de los jóvenes y se dispusieron a hacer planes de inmediato, como preparar un almuerzo especial para la chica y consentirla tanto como les fuese posible, transmitirle ese amor que sentía por la rubia y por el esposo de su hermosa niña, también al bebé que esta esperaba, que la hacía lucir tan radiante y hermosa, llena de armonía y que obviamente estaba ya en camino a ver la luz de una nueva vida.

* * *

_**Porque eres buena, inocente**_

_**como un sueño de doncella,**_

_**porque eres cándida y bella**_

_**como un nectario naciente.**_

_**Porque en tus ojos asoma**_

_**con un dulcísimo encanto,**_

_**todo lo hermoso y lo santo**_

_**del alma de una paloma.**_

_**Porque eres toda una esencia**_

_**de castidad y consuelo,**_

_**porque tu alma es todo un cielo**_

_**de ternura y de inocencia.**_

_**Por eso. Manuel Acuña.**_

_**Continuará... **_


	239. Capítulo 68 parte 3

**Capítulo 68**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Una semana después de la caída del caballo le dieron de alta y la semana siguiente la paso, encerrado en su casa por órdenes estrictas de su padre, si no hubiese sido porque invirtió el tiempo en pasarlo sentado en el piano, componiendo esa melodía que retumbaba en su cabeza en los momentos cuando se encontraba aletargado, antes de dormir. Pasaba hasta ocho horas, recordando cada nota, sutil y tierna, dándole vida, era como un arrullo para los querubines, muy dulce para su gusto, pero que lo llenaba de una paz infinita, casi estaba lista y aún no había encontrado un nombre que le hiciese justicia.

A momentos pensaba que eran reflejos de esa melancolía que lo envolvía y que no podía entender, tal vez se debía a que sus esperanzas empezaban a volverse nada o era lo que esperaba, no anhelar nada, ya que Elisa no le había enviado ninguna respuesta, no se tomó si quiera la molestia de pedirle por medio de un pedazo de papel que no le molestase más y así no tenerlo en la agonía de pender de un hilo.

Estaba bien, muy bien y feliz, así fue como le hizo saber Kellan en la última misiva, según las palabras de Dennis, lo que no entendía era como que según la chica, esa felicidad se debía a él, si se encontraba tan lejos, no quisiera pensar que Elisa era feliz por saber el estado de zozobra en el que se encontraba.

Se le hacía más fácil desconfiar de Kellan, de su amigo que lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo sucedido con Frank Wells, dentro de la empresa, pero ya no quería saber de ese desgraciado, ya sabía que estaba llevando su vida normal, solo quería saber de Elisa, por ella misma, por su caligrafía, no lo que Dennis pudiese decir.

Le había prometido a su padre ser prudente, esperar, ser paciente y no rebasarlo en angustias, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía esperar, cuanto podría soportar sin tomar el primer barco e ir a comprobar por él mismo que Elisa era feliz, realmente feliz, que se encontraba bien y entonces, solo entonces, él se apartaría, regresaría con el corazón destrozado, tal vez con pocas ganas de vivir, pero le valía saber que ella era feliz, la maldeciría, se molestaría, pero no la odiaría, eso jamás podría hacerlo y lo sabía.

Un llamado a la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, por lo que dio la orden de entrada, mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

- Buenos días señor Leblanc. – Saludo la secretaria amablemente.

- Buenos días. – Respondió el chico, tratando de disimular que trabajaba y no que estaba a un océano de distancia.

- Señor Leblanc, aquí tiene las carpetas con lo que se va a pautar en la conferencia, están listas, pero preferiría que usted mismo las revisara. – Le hizo saber la secretaria, entregándole los documentos. – ¿Desea algo más? – Pregunto la mujer de unos cuarenta años.

- Si… un jugo de naranja por favor. – Le pidió abriendo una de las carpetas y revisando el contenido.

- ¿Jugo de naranja? – Preguntó extrañada. – ¿Eso no le aumentara la acidez señor? – Sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, su jefe hasta hacer un par de semanas no podía tomar y comer nada cítrico, ya que era como lejía para su estómago.

- No… ya estoy mucho mejor… la verdad es que los malestares han desaparecido, creo que el doctor tenía razón, todo estaba en mi mente y el golpe en la cabeza me hizo poner las cosas nuevamente en su sitio. – Dijo sonriendo. - Es raro, complicado e incompresible lo de la mente humana ¿No crees Berenice? – Le preguntó mirando a la mujer.

- Si es bastante raro, muchas veces se parecía a mi cuando estuve embarazada de mi primer hijo, por eso entendía como se sentía… náuseas y acidez al mismo tiempo es espantoso, todo durante el primer trimestre de gestación, no me había atrevido a decirle nada antes, porque no quería que se molestara conmigo y que pensara que le faltaba el respeto al confundirlo con una mujer embarazada, cuando estamos con las hormonas todas desequilibradas, que si dormir mucho, pero mucho más de lo normal, estados de ánimos muy depresivos, llorar por cualquier tontería y no solo repugnancia por algunos alimentos, sino también por algunos olores, es que a veces los embarazos no son fáciles, pero una los olvida cuando tiene un bebé entre sus brazos, todo se vuelve maravilloso, tiernamente maravilloso. – Dijo sonriendo con simpatía.

- Bueno en mi caso lo que tengo es una herida, que se llevó quince puntos de sutura que no es para nada tierna. – Acoto alegremente. – Berenice no tiene por qué cohibirse, no soy un ogro, mi altura solo es hereditaria, no es para intimidar a nadie, si piensa algo de mí, así sea que crea que estoy embarazado, puede decírmelo no me molestare. – Le hizo saber amablemente.

- Gracias, es usted muy comprensivo… - Se quedó por segundo en silencio admirando los ojos del chico, los cuales se le veía más brillante esa mañana. - ¿Entonces jugo de naranja para el señor? – Pregunto una vez más para volver a sus labores.

- Si por favor, solo eso de momento. – Respondió, tomando una de las carpetas y abriéndola anclando su mirada en esta.

La secretaria salió del lugar y él instintivamente negó en silencio, mientras sonreía ante las cosas absurdas que decía Berenice, solo a ella se le ocurría comparar su padecimiento con malestares de embarazo, ni que fuese mujer, además estaba lo imposible, según ella era el primer trimestre de gestación y él llevaba más de siete meses sin ver si quiera a una mujer desnuda, claro algo que su secretaria no podía saber, no podía saber que casi estaba por convertirse en monje.

Decidió dejar de tontear con sus pensamientos y ponerse a trabajar que ya bastante se había atrasado debido a su suspensión médica y de lo cual su padre había sacado poco a flote, ya que también limito la mayor parte de su tiempo a cuidar de él, como si fuese un niño de diez años, ese amor incondicional que le prodigaba su viejo, era por ese amor infinito que no quería desilusionarlo, ni mucho menos angustiarlo, tal vez sacrificarse y seguir el sumido en sus propios demonios, a veces se debía pensar en los demás, esos que daban todo por él y soportar un poco más, solo un poco más.

No había nada más reconfortante que sentir el sol de la primavera posarse sobre rostros de pues de dos semanas, Elisa respiraba al aire libre se llenaba los pulmones, mientras que la flor más hermosa, las más bella, se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos, la descubrió un poco para que disfrutara del sol tal como el doctor le había recomendado y esto solo la sonrojo hermosamente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño ante la luz e instintivamente se llevó la pequeña manito al rostro.

- Déjala dormir, no le hagas maldades. – Le dijo Neil sonriendo, acomodando la manta y dejando a su sobrina bajo la sombra.

- Va a ser muy dormilona, creo que salió al tío. – Respondió Elisa riendo tiernamente.

- Creo que a la madre, cuando estaban pequeños, eras quien más dormía, Neil por el contrario daba guerras de llanto toda la noche, no había nana que lo quisiera, porque solo pretendía que lo mantuviesen todo el día en brazos y meciéndolo. – Le hizo saber el señor Leagan quien ayudaba a su hija a caminar, mientras salían del hospital y se dirigían a los autos que los llevarían a la mansión Wells.

Frank iba detrás de ellos con Frederick en los brazos, admirando el brillo que el rey astro le saca al rostro de su esposa, sonrojándola y haciéndola ver más hermosa, sin embargo él debía tragarse su admiración y amor.

Subieron a los automóviles y Elisa admiraba las calles de Chicago, primera vez que las veía, después de siete meses, ya que cuando la trasladaron al hospital se encontraba inconsciente, a su lado iba Frank que llevaba a su hijo sentado en las piernas y el puesto del copiloto lo ocupaba John Leagan, mientras que en otro vehículo viajaba Neil, con Vanessa y la pequeña Valentina.

El auto se trasladaba por una de las principales vías de Chicago, era el único camino que los sacaría del centro de la ciudad y los llevaría hasta los suburbios donde se encontraba la majestuosa mansión, por lo que no pudieron evitarla, el corazón de Elisa empezó a latir violentamente y las lágrimas arremolinaron en su garganta ante la mezcla de dolor y emoción que la embargaban, sintió a Frank tensarse, pero él no podía evitarle a ella que limitara o erradicara sus emociones, ni mucho menos que anclara la mirada en el edificio ese en el cual paso los momentos más felices de su vida, elevo la mirada al quinto piso, esperando verlo asomado por la ventana, con eso se conformaría, pero no pudo ver nada solo un cristal cubierto de polvo, por lo que las lágrimas se desbordaron y corrieron por sus sienes, cuando el auto dejo atrás el sitio de sus mejores recuerdos, bajo la mirada y tomo la mano de su niña, depositándole un beso eterno en los dedos, admirando al más maravilloso de los resultados que salió de ese lugar, sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

- ¿Hija te sientes bien? – Preguntó con preocupación el señor Leagan al descubrir de pronto el estado de su hija.

- Si papá, solo que… aún estoy algo sensible. – Respondió para tranquilizar a su padre y pudo ver a Frank observando al otro lado de la calle intentando ignorarla completamente, pero bien sabía a qué se debían sus lágrimas.

Frederick se encontraba completamente enamorado de su hermana, no podía dejar de mirarla y le gustaba aún más cuando ella parecía sonreírle, quería muchas veces cargarla como a uno de sus peluches, pero también sabía que no podía, por lo que se conformaba con acariciarla tiernamente con la punta de sus dedos y a su mamá le gustaba que lo hiciera porque le regalaba hermosas sonrisas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, bajo con la ayuda de su padre y hermano, mientras que Frank lo hizo con el niño, cuando entraron a la mansión una gran sonrisa se anclo en sus labios al ver la maravillosa sorpresa, todos sus empleados formaban una línea y al unísono le dedicaron un "Bienvenida" ella les agradecido con un sincero "Gracias" y recorrió con su mirada el lugar que se encontraba con docenas de ramos de rosas, blancas y rosadas, también habían globos que adoraban las escaleras en los mismo tonos, ella entro completamente a su casa y uno a uno de sus empleados se acercó a observar al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Cuando Dennis se acercó, se la entrego, pues en los ojos celestes vio la súplica, al tenerla en los brazos y observarla por un minutos aproximadamente, elevo la mirada y la anclo en la de Elisa, gritándole con esto lo que era evidente, haciéndole saber que había encontrado en la pequeña rasgos de su padre.

La chica con la ayuda de Neil y su padre subía las escaleras y aunque llevase tiempo, la herida aun molestaba a cada escalón, por lo que era una acción algo incomoda, hasta que André llego a un lado.

- Señora, me permite. – Le dijo el hombre y ella solo asintió en silencio para al minuto encontrase en los brazos del mayordomo quien la cargo y le hizo todo mucho más fácil.

- Gracias. – Susurro ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por nada señora. – Le dijo con una sutil sonrisa. – Estoy muy feliz, por usted y por su niña, me alegra que este bien, que este de vuelta… digo no porque quiera que… - Hablaba el mayordomo muy bajito para que las personas que venían dos pasos detrás de ellos no pudiesen escuchar.

- Te entiendo… se lo que intentas decirme André. – Le hizo saber, ella era consciente de que él sabía todo, estaba feliz de que estuviese viva, de que hubiese superado su estado de gravedad, pero sabía que no le gustaba el hecho de verla ahí, al menos no encerrada.

- André, al cuarto de mi hija por favor… quiero que mi esposa lo vea. – Intervino Frank.

El mayordomo la llevo hasta una de las puertas y Elisa le pidió que la bajara, solo se le hacía difícil, subir las escaleras, en ese momento Frank llego y abrió la puerta, aun con todo el odio que sentía hacia Frank, no pudo evitar maravillarse con el gesto que tuvo para con Germaine, si en algo se especializaba su esposo era en sorprenderla materialmente.

Era la habitación más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto, en colores rosado y blanco, con los muebles color caroba a diferencia de la cuna que era blanca y la cabecera tenía la forma de una corona, la cual tenía muchas piedras preciosas, de colores brillantes, un móvil que tenía hermosos unicornios y nubes, en la pared del frente habían pintado un hermoso castillo, que se encontraba sobre una inmensa nube, las cortinas eran rosadas, la alfombra del mismo color y todo absolutamente parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas.

- Gracias. – Fue lo que susurro, no podía decirle nada más, ni siquiera podía mostrar emoción, aun cuando se sintiese feliz, porque sabía que esto era lo que Frank pretendía, quería deslumbrarla, como siempre hacia, pero ella no podía olvidar, sabía que lo que él sentía era una poderosa obsesión, no amor, quien verdaderamente ama no hubiese hecho tolo lo que él hizo, no le hubiese dicho todo lo que le dijo, en su cabeza hacían eco, las veces que la llamo mujerzuela, ramera, perra, sucia y no podía olvidarlo… no podía.

- Germaine aun esta pequeña, necesita la atención de su madre y Elisa está un poco débil, creo que al menos por un par de semanas es recomendable que duerma en un moisés en su habitación. – Intervino Vanessa, quien sabía lo engorroso que puede ser el trasladarse de una habitación a otra cada dos o tres horas.

- Tienes razón Vanessa. – Expuso la pelirroja regalándole una sonrisa a su cuñada.

- En ese caso ya eso está preparado, recordé que hicimos lo mismo cuando Fred estaba recién nacido, por lo que hay un moisés y todo lo necesario en la habitación. – Acoto Frank, que ya se había adelantado a los planes de su esposa.

Se dirigieron a la habitación y tal como el hombre había dicho estaba se encontraba preparada tanto para la madre como para la niña, después de varios minutos, dejaron descansar a Elisa y a Germaine, todos bajaron y ella se quedó sola con su hija, perdida en la imagen de la pequeña que la mirada con esos grandes y hermosos ojos verde gris, que a sin palabras le decían que la amaban profundamente, tanto como lo hacia ella.

Habían pasado todo el día en un divertido y relajado picnic bajo el padre árbol, disfrutando del paisaje que era sencillamente extraordinario, del aire fresco, del sol y deliciosos bocadillos, junto a los niños del Hogar de Pony y las madres de su esposa a las cuales el chico, ya consideraba suyas también, habían regresado hasta la casona, que gracias a varias inversiones de muchos conocidos de los Andley y de estos mismos había ampliado sus espacios, aún seguían siendo pocos niños, pero contaban con recamaras más amplias y cómodas, la capilla había sido remodelada, también habían creado un pequeño espacio que funcionaba como ambulatorio, en caso de presentarse alguna emergencia y donde no hacían falta ningún tipo de medicamentos que estos pudiesen necesitar, la cocina también había sido agrandada y las generosas damas ahora tenían la ayuda de tres chicas que se encargaban de las labores que exigían mayor esfuerzo físico, dejando a las ancianas solo con el administrativo y brindándoles la oportunidad de compartir las tardes con los chicos, sin llegar a agotarse tanto como tiempos atrás.

Candy no podía estar más feliz por todo esto, saber que sus madres ya no tendrían más preocupaciones por el destino de los chicos, que incluso muchos de estos que no encontraban hogar con buenos padres, podían continuar en el mismo trabajando en el pequeño huerto, que bueno ya no era tan pequeño o con los animales que habían adquirido para la granja, la hacía sentirse realmente dichosa, aunque ahora era una dama de sociedad como las ancianas habían soñado verla, casada y a la espera de un hermoso hijo, ella seguía siendo la misma chica sencilla que disfrutaba de esta simplicidad del campo, le agradaba caminar descalza entre la hierba y las flores, meter sus pies en el arroyo para sentir el agua fresca y vibrante de este, también el calor del sol sobre su rostro, el viento moviendo sus cabellos; ciertamente no lograría nunca ser verdaderamente feliz si no tenía todo esto con frecuencia, por eso también estaba inmensamente agradecida con Terry, él sabía que ella disfrutaba de todo esto, la conocía muy bien y la aceptaba tal cual era, sin querer cambiarla un solo instante, bueno… en algunos momentos le llamaba la atención, pero solo deseaba protegerla y guiarla para que no tuviese que pasar ratos amargos en su vida, igual que ella buscaba el bienestar para él, ambos deseaban que la vida del otro fuese plena, sin carencias, sin arrepentimientos, sin lágrimas, ya habían derramado demasiadas en el pasado, las lágrimas que debían brotar de sus ojos de ahora en adelante, serian únicamente de felicidad, solo de felicidad, se amaban tan profundamente que estaban dispuestos incluso a entregarse completamente y ser moldeados, sin embargo eso no hacía falta, pues ya ambos tenían las formas que el otro deseaba y no necesitaban nada más, solo la certeza de este amor que compartían y saber que siempre estarían juntos.

Terry deslizaba sus manos por los brazos y los hombros de su esposa, bañándola con el agua tibia de la bañera donde se encontraban, mientras depositaba suaves besos en la base de la nuca de la chica, a la cual tenía libre acceso ya que ella llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, a momentos apoyaba estas en la barriga de Candy sumergiéndolas en el agua para acariciarlo y sentir como su bebé se movía haciendo que su corazón latiese lleno de emoción, ella debía estar cansada después de pasar todo el día al aire libre, riendo y disfrutando de lo que la hacía feliz, por eso él se esmeraba en consentirla, después de la ligera cena que tomaron, se retiraron a la habitación que le habían acondicionado la señorita Ponny y la hermana María para pasar el fin de semana, él había preparado la tina para que su esposa relajase el cuerpo, esta era una rutina que tenía semanas empleando, desde que ella había comenzado a sufrir con más frecuencias las "Falsas contracciones" que tuvo que explicarle en dos oportunidades para que el chico entendiese que no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse, que aun su bebé tomaría un tiempo para nacer, sin embargo dejo que él la cuidara de esta manera y todas las noches se sumergían durante una hora en agua tibia y él le daba suaves masajes en todo el cuerpo, pero esta noche sentía que algo era distinto, no solo el hecho que ella estuviese más callada de lo normal, sino también que a momentos sentía que se tensaba un poco y eso despertó en el castaño una leve preocupación.

- ¿Te sientes bien Candy? Te noto un poco taciturna… ¿Acaso será que mi adorada esposa al fin se ha cansado y ha decidido tomar su reposo en serio? – Inquirió intentando darle un sentido divertido a sus palabras, para que ella no pensase que estaba angustiado.

- Estoy bien… bueno solo un poco cansada… debo admitirlo, pero también muy feliz – Contesto girando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y subir sus labios pidiendo un beso.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, que estés bien y que seas feliz es mi mayor prioridad en estos momentos, asegurar que este pedacito de nosotros venga al mundo con tranquilidad y sin ningún contratiempo que nos atormente… pero noto que estas más tensa, tu vientre se pone como una piedra a momentos… como justo ahora – Indicó apoyando ligeramente las manos en este.

- Las contracciones se están haciendo más frecuentes por eso se tensa, pero es algo normal mi vida… también siento un poco de presión en la parte baja de la espalda y en el bajo vientre, pero puedo respirar mucho mejor… desde hace unos dos días, pero eso no quiere decir que nuestro bebé vaya a nacer en minutos, así que no te angusties sin razón, cuando el momento llegue todo estará bien… y yo estaré bien si tú también lo estas, eres mi apoyo Terry – Le dijo con ternura.

- Bueno… yo lo estaré si tú y mi hijo lo están, no puedo prometerte que no me volveré loco de angustia, pero hare el intento de permanecer calmado, no debes preocuparte por mí, sino por ustedes dos ¿Entendido? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos, ella dejo ver una sonrisa y asintió – Perfecto, ahora relájate y deja que te siga consintiendo, el doctor dijo que el agua tibia es buena, te ayuda a que los músculos que puedan estar contraídos se relajen, así que permaneceremos unos minutos más ¿Te parece? – Le consulto deslizando sus manos ahora, por los senos de la chica, que lucían más voluptuosos y pesados que antes, para después darle suaves mansajes en el cuello y bajar a sus hombros una vez más, sin dejar de lado su nuca.

- Si por mí fuera no saldría nunca de esta tina, pero debemos dormir… mañana al mediodía salimos hacia Chicago y tenemos que descansar para el viaje – Contesto dejando libre un gemido ante el toque de los dedos de su esposo, cerrando los ojos y agradeciendo por esto.

La verdad era que no quería alarmarlo, pero desde hacía un par de días había estado sintiendo nuevos síntomas en su cuerpo, ya casi se había acostumbrado a las molestas "falsas contracciones" pero todo esto era nuevo, incluso había comenzado a tener un poco de flujo, que de no ser porque había visto muchos trabajos de partos en su papel como enfermera, hubiese salido corriendo al hospital, las falsas alarmas en los embarazos ocurrían la mayoría del tiempo y ella no quería ser víctimas de las mismas, no quería angustiarse ni angustiar a su esposo sin razón, sabía que ganaba más estando relajada y esperando, que desesperándose.

Sin embargo esa noche se sentía distinta, pero no le comunico nada a él, pues de seguro saldría de allí corriendo para preparar el auto y llevarla hasta Chicago en medio de la noche, cosa que estando nervioso, como seguramente estaría, era mucho más arriesgada, que descansar y esperar a que amaneciera para salir rumbo a la ciudad. Salieron de la bañera unos minutos después, Terry fue el primero, se envolvió en una gruesa bata de paño y después trajo una para ella, la arrullo con la misma y la tomó en brazos, llevándola hasta la cama, la sentó al borde de esta y procedió a secarla como si fuese una niña, mientras ambos sonreían.

Al final terminaron por colocarse sus ropas de dormir y acostarse abrazados, él haciendo que ella descansara su cabeza sobre el pecho, rodeándola con su brazo; cayeron en un profundo sueño, pero un par de horas después Candy intento levantarse con cuidado para ir al baño, había empezado a necesitar hacerlo con más frecuencia debido a la presión en su vientre, Terry la sintió y se incorporó para ayudarla, guiándola hasta este, en otra ocasión Candy lo hubiese mirado con reproche y le hubiese dicho que exageraba, pero el apoyo de su esposo comenzaba ser bienvenido; regresaron a la cama e intentaron descansar de nuevo, pero ella estaba un poco inquieta, por lo que él no pudo tampoco conciliar el sueño. Serian media madrugada cuando la rubia se levantaba por cuarta vez para ir al baño esa noche y su esposo la acompañaba a este, ayudándola a sentarse puesto que el semblante de Candy mostraba que le estaba costando moverse con la misma agilidad que antes. La chica había comenzado a sentir una presión mucho mayor en su pelvis, también en la parte baja de su espalda y sus piernas se hacían más débiles, intentaba no prestar mucha atención a ello, pero la angustia le estaba ganando la batalla, cosa que empeoro cuando se puso de pie y después de dar un par de pasos ayudada por su esposo, sintió un líquido tibio bajar por el interior de sus piernas.

- Terry… - Susurro bajando la mirada para indicarle a él lo que sucedía y sus labios temblaron.

De inmediato el castaño se percató del pequeño charco que empezaba a formarse a los pies de su mujer, él sabía lo que significaba eso, pues ambos habían hablado muchas veces de los síntomas que se daban en el proceso de parto, hinco una rodilla de inmediato y levanto el camisón de ella, efectivamente Candy había roto fuente, con rapidez tomó una toalla de la cesta donde se encontraban las limpias y seco las piernas de su mujer, después la despojo de la ropa interior y la tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama, la recostó con cuidado en esta y llevo un par de toallas más para colocarlas bajo el cuerpo de la chica, en caso que siguiese perdiendo más líquido, sus manos temblaban ante cada acción que hacía, pero se obligó a concentrarse y mantenerse calmado, busco dentro de la maleta de Candy un cambio de ropa y la ayudo a colocárselo.

- Todo estará bien pecosa… debemos estar tranquilos y respirar, solo tenemos que respirar – Decía haciéndolo él para que ella lo imitara.

- ¿Estás seguro que estas respirando como se debe? Noto como si estuvieses poniéndote azul – Bromeo la chica para relajarlo y funciono pues él sonrió.

- Tendré que hacer un mayor esfuerzo, no sería buen momento para desmayarme ¿Verdad? – Inquirió sonriendo para intentar calmar sus nervios.

- Seria un pésimo momento… por favor coloca una almohada en mi espalda, debo elevarme un poco para que el bebé consiga la mejor posición – Él lo hizo de inmediato, le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio el cabello – Gracias… bueno hemos comenzado esposo mío – Agrego sonriendo, apretando la mano que tenía sujetaba a la suya.

- ¿Sientes dolor? ¿Quieres que busque algo mas o que te de un masaje? – Pregunto observándola.

- Siento una leve presión, pero no es dolorosa… solo un poco molesta, sin embargo las contracciones no deben tardar en aparecer, pero por lo momentos solo debemos esperar… aunque puedes ir a avisarle a mis madres para que envíen a llamar al doctor del pueblo, o quizás llamar a Chicago y que le notifiquen al doctor Harold que he comenzado la labor de parto – Contesto con voz calmada, mirando a su esposo a los ojos para llenarlo de confianza.

- Por supuesto, lo haré lo más rápido que pueda… regreso enseguida pecosa – Dijo con premura y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando regreso sobre sus pasos – Te amo, no te preocupes por nada… respirar, prometo que todo estará bien… te amo – Agrego y deposito un suave beso en la frente de la chica, después otro en el vientre de esta – Trata bien a tu mamá, estaré de regreso en solo minutos y haz… bueno haz solo lo que debas hacer, estoy ansioso por conocerte – Le susurro al bebé en el vientre de la chica, le dio otra beso a ella y salió con rapidez.

Candy sonreía ante las palabras y los gestos de Terry, después dejo libre un suspiro y se concentró para mantener su respiración sosegada y los latidos de su corazón calmados, relajando el cuerpo tanto como le fuese posible, aún no había sentido la primera contracción fuerte, solo las mismas de las semanas anteriores que se iban haciendo más frecuentes una de la otra, pero sin aumentar de intensidad, tampoco quería pensar mucho en el dolor que le esperaba, hacerlo solo sumaria más tensión de la que debía y complicaría el proceso.

El castaño se dirigió con pasos rápidos hasta las alcobas donde descansaban las madres de Candy, primero le informo a la hermana María y después a la señorita Ponny, esta última le indico que realizase la llamada a Chicago desde su despacho, ya que era mejor contar con la presencia del doctor que había llevado el embarazo de la chica a uno que no lo había tratado hasta el momento, pero que de todos modos enviaría a uno de los chicos, para que avisara a Tom y a Jimmy y que estos que tenían autos más rápidos, pudiesen buscar al doctor del pueblo.

El rubio se encontraba abrazado al cuerpo de su mujer, con su rostro sumergido en el cabello castaño y con ese exquisito olor a flores que este poseía; cuando escucho un par de golpes en la puerta de su recamara, hacia instantes que se había levantado para ir hasta el baño y regresaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo envuelto en el calor de Fransheska, pero sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato sintiendo como el corazón le daba un brinco dentro de pecho, levanto la mirada y busco el reloj en la mesa de noche, este marcaba las tres y cincuenta de la madrugada.

- Candy – Susurro de manera espontánea, sin siquiera pensarlo, solo el nombre de la rubia broto de sus labios, se incorporó con cuidado para no despertar a su esposa, salió de la cama colocándose la bata y se encamino para atender a quien llamaba.

- Señor… disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas, pero su cuñado esta al teléfono… dice que su hermana ha comenzado el trabajo de parto y necesita que lleven al doctor cuando antes hasta el Hogar de Ponny… - Decía cuando el rubio lo interrumpió completamente alarmado.

- ¿El Hogar de Ponny? ¿Qué hacen ellos en el Hogar de Ponny? Se suponían que estaban en Lakewood, este cambio de planes seguramente fue idea de Candy – Esbozaba Albert al tiempo que prácticamente corría hacia su despacho para atender la llamada de Terry.

Entro al mismo y camino con prisa hasta el teléfono, intento tranquilizar su respiración, lo más probable era que Terry estuviese hecho un mar de angustia y si lo escuchaba a él agitado solo se pondría peor, debía brindarle calma al chico.

- Terry… - Apenas logro decir cuando el otro lo detuvo.

- Albert necesito que por favor llames al doctor Harold y le informes que Candy ha roto fuente, que aún no presenta contracciones fuertes, pero debe venir al Hogar de Ponny de inmediato, pensé en salir con ella hacia Chicago pero no creo que sea una buena idea, el viaje puede ser muy incómodo si se presentan las contracciones, es mejor que permanezca quieta – Lanzo en una avalancha de palabras todo lo que ocurría, lo más claro que le fue posible.

- Entiendo, llamare enseguida al doctor y lo llevare yo mismo hasta ella, mantén la calma y haz que ella también este tranquila, los trabajos de partos suelen llevarse su tiempo, así que no hay motivos para alarmarnos, todo saldrá bien… - Exponía y una vez más Terry lo detenía.

- Lo sé… igual ya la señorita Ponny envió a un chico al rancho de Tom para que este fuese a buscar al doctor del pueblo, muchas gracias por esto Albert… disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero… - Esta vez era el rubio quien lo detenía.

- No tienes ni que pedir disculpas ni que agradecer nada, somos familia y estamos para todo momento, me alegra escuchar que no estás tan angustiado como esperaba, solo debes estar emocionado Terry, dentro de pocas horas tendrás a tu hijo en brazos, piensa solo en eso y haz que Candy también se enfoque en lo mismo… nos vemos en un par de horas – Se despidió.

- Lo hare… no te preocupes yo cuidare de ella, no dejare que nada le pase ni a mi pecosa ni al bebé, nos vemos – Esbozo el castaño y colgó el teléfono.

Salía del despacho de la señorita Ponny cuando esta entraba con los dos chicos más grandes del hogar para enviarlos a casa de Tom, pidiéndole al castaño que le indicase como se encontraba Candy y los síntomas que tenía, la mujer lo escribió en un papel y se los entrego, después de eso salieron hacia el patio y partieron en la carreta que aun conservaban.

Después de avisarle al doctor sobre el estado de su hermana y acordar pasar por él en media hora para llevarlo hasta el Hogar de Ponny, subió a la habitación con la misma prisa que bajo, pasando de largo por la puerta de su habitación para detenerse en una tres más allá de esta, dio un par de golpes suaves y espero a ser recibido.

- William… ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el hombre que le abrió un minuto después de sus toques, con evidente estado de alarma, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Disculpa que te despierte a estas horas Richard… pero debemos viajar hasta el Hogar de Ponny, al parecer tu nieto ha decidido nacer este día, Terry me acaba de llamar para informarme que Candy comenzó el trabajo de parto y para pedirme que llevase al doctor que la ha atendido las últimas semanas hasta la casa de sus madres – Contesto con voz pausada.

- ¿Richard que ocurre? – Se dejó escuchar la voz de Eleonor quien se acercaba a la puerta – William ¿Sucedió algo con los chicos? – Inquirió llenándose de angustia.

- Todo está bien mujer… pero nuestro nieto al parecer ya tiene ganas de conocer este mundo, se suponía que seriamos nosotros quienes le daríamos la sorpresa y termino él sorprendiéndonos, por qué será que no me extraña nada, su padre todo el tiempo hacia lo mismo – Respondió el duque con una gran sonrisa – Gracias por avisarnos William, en minutos estaremos contigo en el salón para salir hacia el Hogar de Ponny – Agrego despidiéndose del chico.

Albert asintió en silencio mostrando una sonrisa ante el comentario del padre de Terry, los duques habían llegado la mañana antes para darle una sorpresa al castaño y estar presente en el nacimiento de su primer nieto, no le hizo saber nada a su cuñado para no arruinar la sorpresa, aunque ciertamente el bebé Grandchester los había sorprendido a todos; contagiándose de esa emoción que despertaba la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, se dirigió esta vez hacia su habitación y con cuidado de no despertar a Fransheska busco su ropa en el armario, pero antes que pudiese entrar al baño su esposa despertó y al verlo con las prendas se incorporó para mirarlo un tanto adormilada.

- ¿Vas a salir? ¿Qué hora es? – Inquirió frotándose los ojos.

- Si, voy hasta el Hogar de Ponny, Candy y Terry están allá… ella ha comenzado la labor de parto, llevare al doctor Harold y a los duques… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo intentando colocarse de pie.

- Yo te acompaño… - Esbozo y al ver que él se disponía a negar se apresuró a hablar de nuevo – Por favor Albert, es mi sobrino… no me puedes pedir que me quede aquí mientras él viene al mundo, deseo estar junto a Candy y a Terry en un día como este – Le pidió caminando hacia él.

- Bueno, pero debemos vestirnos de prisa, quede en buscar al doctor en media hora, según me conto Terry, mi hermana ya rompió fuente y aunque eso no indica que el parto este pronto a ocurrir es mejor que el medico siga el proceso cuanto antes – Expuso sin querer verse angustiado.

- Por supuesto, es lo más recomendable… gracias por llevarme, estaré lista en diez minutos – Menciono con entusiasmo mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño.

Las madres de Candy y las tres chicas que la ayudaban en el hogar comenzaron a preparar todo para el parto, por fortuna una de ellas también había estudiado en la escuela de enfermería y tenía el conocimiento adecuado para hacerlo, la rubia asimismo le daba algunas instrucciones, mientras Terry a su lado no la desamparaba un instante, pidió ser el encargado de colocarle los paños de agua en la frente y llevar la cuenta de las contracciones que ya habían empezado, hacia unos cincuenta minutos desde que había roto fuente y solo diez desde que se diera la primera contracción que hizo que la chica apretara la mano de su esposo con fuerza.

- Respira pecosa… ya paso… ya paso mi vida – Le susurraba Terry con la voz ronca, mientras le daba besos en la sien, para después colocarle el paño en la frente.

- No es tan fuerte, no debes preocuparte Terry… pasan rápido, se van muy rápido – Indicó mirándolo a los ojos – Está haciendo un excelente trabajo señor Grandchester, de seguir así estoy segura que terminara siendo un experto, para el próximo ni se preocupara y cuando llegue el séptimo o el octavo incluso usted podrá traerlos al mundo… - Decía pero él la detuvo.

- La verdad lo dudo Candy, aunque esperaba tener más tensión y muchos más nervios… si te soy sincero hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido de cómo lo estoy tomando, quizás porque contigo todo está más calmado, tu proceso va más lento… y no quiero recordar lo ocurrido con Elisa, pero no sé si estaré igual dentro de un par de horas si no llegan Albert y el doctor para atenderte – Confeso y su mirada reflejaba la preocupación que había en sus palabras.

- Lo harán… te aseguro que estarán aquí dentro de poco – Dijo y respiro profundamente para llegar sus pulmones, al tiempo que sentía que una nueva contracción llegaba hasta ella.

Contuvo el aliento mientras esta pasaba y después lo soltó muy despacio, cerró los ojos un instante, solo un segundo, los abrió clavándolos en el rostro angustiado de Terry, elevo una mano y acaricio la mejilla de su esposo, él giró el rostro un poco y deposito un beso largo en la palma de la mano de Candy, murmurando palabras de amor contra esta después y retomo su labor de mantener su temperatura con los paños húmedos sobre su frente.

La chica que había estudiado enfermería le hizo una revisión a la rubia, esta había comenzado a dilatar y lo estaba haciendo con rapidez, un buen síntoma pues eso haría el parto mucho más sencillo, por lo general el proceso de dilatación era lo que más tiempo tomaba, incluso se podía pasar un día entero en este, sobre todo si se era primeriza como es el caso de Candy, pero todo indicaba que no se llevaría mucho, quizás antes que la tarde cayese tendría a su bebé en brazos.

- Va muy bien señora Candice… de continuar dilatando así y con las contracciones aumentando tendrá al bebé en unas horas… - Decía la chica cuando Terry la interrumpió.

- ¿Unas horas? ¿De cuantas habla? ¿Sera muy pronto? El doctor no ha llegado aún… él debe estar aquí para atenderla… - Menciono y de repente su autocontrol comenzó a resquebrajarse.

- No sé preocupe señor Grandchester, cuando hablo de unas horas… podrían ser cinco, seis, incluso ocho, todo depende de cómo evolucione su esposa, pero tenga por seguro que no será antes que el doctor llegue y en todo caso si algo así llegara a suceder yo me siento capacitada para traer a su hijo al mundo, no existe motivo para que pierda la calma – Indico la chica en tono calmado, mirando los ojos azules del joven que nadaban en zozobra.

- Entiendo… por favor disculpe mi actitud… es solo que no puedo evitar angustiarme, estamos tan lejos de la ciudad y si algo se complica… - Decía pero se detuvo en seco para no alarmar a Candy.

- Comprendo, pero lo más recomendable es mantenernos calmados, por el bien de la señora Candice y del bebé, ya vera que todo saldrá bien… - Menciono dirigiéndose al chico y después busco a la rubia con la mirada – Estoy segura que tendrá la fortaleza para traer a su hijo con bien al mundo, haber mantenido un ritmo activo y sano de su rutina le ha ayudado, apenas si tiene las piernas hinchadas… iré a la cocina a buscar un té que deje haciendo con Caroline, eso le ayudara a relajarse a ambos, con su permiso – Agrego y después salió de la habitación dejando a los esposos junto con las madres de Candy en esta.

- Me recuerda a Flammy Hamilton – Esbozo la rubia mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

- Vaya que sí, es igual de gruñona – Susurro Terry para que las ancianas no lo escuchasen.

- Solo hace su trabajo amor, tiene razón debemos relajarnos, esto se puede llevar algo de tiempo, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando nacerá nuestro hijo… solo debemos respirar, vamos hazlo junto a mí, respiremos muy despacio… despacio. – Dijo haciéndolo ella e indicándole que la acompañara, tal como hacia él minutos atrás.

La señorita Ponny y la hermana María sonreían ante la imagen de los dos jóvenes, era maravilloso ese amor que le brindaban, tan compenetrados en cada aspecto, incluso en su afán por cuidar el uno del otro, muy pocas veces habían visto una relación como esa y agradecían a Dios que Candy la tuviese, ella la merecía, ambos la merecían pues Terry era un gran chico también. Las contracciones en la rubia comenzaban a aumentar en frecuencia e intensidad, pero seguían pasando con rapidez, solo que el dolor ya empezaba a hacerla palidecer, sus piernas se estremecían ligeramente cada vez que una la atacaba y Terry sufría con ella, sin embargo se obligaba a armarse de valor y ser su apoyo, tal como su esposa le había pedido, no se despegó de su lado un solo instante, sujetando su mano, mirándola a los ojos, dándole besos, susurrándole palabras de aliento, todo para hacerle este momento lo más llevadero posible.

Al fin la gran casona en el fondo del valle se mostraba ante ellos, el sol iluminaba todo el paisaje que lucía sencillamente esplendido, tanto que no habría un pintor que lograse plasmarlo en toda su magnitud; debido al excelente clima que hacía, el viaje que por lo general tardaba cerca de tres horas, se había realizado en dos y media. Albert no era de los hombres que gustaba de abusar de la velocidad, pero en esta ocasión debió dejar de lado esa costumbre e imprimirle un poco al vehículo que conducía, pues era quien llevaba al médico que atendería a su hermana y ante la insistencia de su esposa, que ciertamente no temía a las altas velocidades.

Tras ellos venia el auto que ocupaban los duques de Grandchester, que era conducido por el mismo Richard, el hombre se había negado a llevar chofer alegando que realizar el trayecto él mismo le ayudaría a liberar tensiones, aunque ya había experimentado en carne propia el nacimiento de sus hijos, en esta ocasión se sentía diferente, él no pudo estar en el nacimiento de Terruce, se había perdido ese día tan especial y lo último que deseaba era perderse el nacimiento del bebé de este, quería estar allí cuando la casa se llenase del llanto del pequeño o la pequeña. Cuando estacionaron frente a la fachada del Hogar de Ponny notaron que había dos autos más, seguramente ya habían llegado los amigos de Candice con el doctor del pueblo, bajaron con rapidez y se encaminaron hasta la casa en compañía de los esposos Andley, quienes prácticamente habían corrido hasta la entrada de la misma.

- Buenos días… Caroline… hemos traído al doctor para que ayude a Candy – Albert saludo a la chica que le abrió, intentando mantenerse calmado, mientras señalaba al caballero a su lado.

- Buenos días Albert… por favor pase por aquí, me alegra que hayan llegado, Tom y Jimmy llegaron hace unos minutos, pero no pudieron traer al doctor con ellos, al parecer había ido a atender un parto de mellizos en otro pueblo cercano – Le explico con calma, ofreciendo apenas una pequeña reverencia a los demás visitantes y los llevó al salón.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Candy? – Pregunto con evidente preocupación.

- Candy está bien… con los dolores de las contracciones como era de esperarse, pero su esposo, el señor Terruce es quien parece más angustiado, sobre todo cuando los chicos mencionaron que no habían logrado traer el medico con ellos… ha salido en un par de ocasiones de la habitación y creo que está pensando en llevar a Candy a Chicago, seguramente le desespera estar aquí sin poder hacer nada más que verla soportar las contracciones – Respondió recibiendo los abrigos de las damas y colocándolos en el perchero.

- Albert, gracias a Dios que llegaste estaba pensando… - Decía Terry entrando al salón cuando se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa - ¡Padres! ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto fijo en el lugar donde se había detenido.

- ¡Terry mi vida! No te imaginas cuanto nos emociona estar aquí… no debes angustiarte, todo estará bien, Candy y el bebé estarán perfectamente – Menciono Eleonor acercándose hasta él para darle un fuerte abrazo, que el chico correspondió aún desconcertado.

- Terruce… llegamos ayer en la mañana a Chicago, no queríamos perdernos el nacimiento de nuestro nieto, logramos alcanzarlo justo a tiempo, un día más y no lo hubiésemos conseguido ¿Cómo está tu esposa? – Inquirió Richard apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

- Ella… ella está bien, al menos eso parece las contracciones van y vienen, pero cada vez son más seguidas y le causan más dolor… pero no termino de entender ¿Cómo lograron llegar? – Inquirió mirando al inglés a los ojos, mostrando su confusión.

- Volamos – Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

- ¿Volaron? Padre… le agradezco que desee distraerme en un momento como este, pero no tiene que inventar algo así… ¿Tomaron un barco una semana después que salimos nosotros? Hubiésemos viajado juntos si deseaban hacerlo… - Decía cuando su madre lo interrumpió.

- No estamos inventando nada Terry, tu padre y yo volamos desde Londres, bueno hicimos algunas escalas para cargar combustible y revisar que el avión estuviese bien… pero lo importante es que llegamos junto a tiempo para estar presentes en el nacimiento de tu hijo, ahora vamos que el doctor debe atender a tu esposa, ya te contaremos con más detalles toda nuestra travesía – Indico la mujer con una gran sonrisa, abrazando de nuevo al chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu madre tiene razón… ahora solo debes concentrarte en este nuevo miembro de la familia Grandchester – Andley que viene en camino, ya tendremos tiempo después para hablar – Señalo su padre sonriendo al ver que su hijo seguía sorprendido.

- Claro… claro tiene razón, solo debo estar enfocado en ello, por favor doctor, pase por aquí mi esposa está en la habitación al final del pasillo, muchas gracias por venir – Se dirigió al galeno con tono amable, mientras le señalaba el lugar.

- Descuide señor Grandchester es mi deber… su esposa conoce el procedimiento así que seguramente no tendremos nada de lo cual preocuparnos, lo importante es mantener la calma – Le indico al chico mirándolo a los ojos, pues lo veía un tanto alterado.

- Lo sé… créame que estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para hacerlo, hay tres chicas ayudándola, una de estas es enfermera y la ha revisado en varias oportunidades, según ella todo marcha muy bien, Candy va evolucionando rápidamente, hemos llevado el ritmo de las contracciones y estas son cada vez más frecuentes y duran más tiempo que minutos atrás, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María también están con ella, yo mismo he permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo – Explico al galeno, intentando respirar de manera pausada.

- Perfecto, han hecho un excelente trabajo… ya vera que no es tan complicado, solo debemos tener paciencia, bueno ahora iré a verla, con su permiso – Le anuncio con tono amable.

- Por supuesto, continúe doctor – Indico Terry asintiendo.

- Hermano siempre has sido un joven que ha conseguido controlarse en momentos difíciles, eres el mástil que mantiene el barco firme en las tormentas, no flaquees ahora, por favor aleja esta angustia de ti, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – Le menciono Fransheska acercándose hasta él y acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla mientras lo veía a los ojos.

- Gracias Fran… no sabes cuánto significa para mí que todos estén aquí, que me den la calma que tanto necesito en estos momentos, ya sé que todo estará bien… que los trabajos de parto son difícil y lentos, pero no me gusta ver sufrir a Candy… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Es algo natural Terry… a todas nos pasa, pero te aseguro que bien valen la pena estos instantes de dolor que después se olvidan, se esfumas cuando tienes a tu hijo en los brazos, bueno yo aún no lo he pasado, pero lo vi en Marion, ella era consciente de lo que es traer un hijo al mundo, Luna era su segunda bebé y en ningún momento se quejó o deseo que el dolor acabara, lo único que quería era ver a su bebé, estoy segura que Candy se siente igual, el sufrimiento no importaba para nada, solo esa pequeña creatura – Dijo la chica hablándole como si fuese un niño, un chico incluso menor que ella, quería protegerlo y hacer que esa sombra que veía en su mirada desapareciese, lo abrazo con fuerza y lo mantuvo así un minuto, solo acariciándole la espalda, se separó y le dedico una gran sonrisa, feliz al ver que Terry se relajaba un poco dejando libre un suspiro.

- Fran tiene razón… no ganas nada con angustiarte, ya el doctor está viendo a Candy, las cosas saldrán bien, todo será como debe ser Terry… y tu hijo nacerá cuando llegue el momento – Esbozo Albert dándole unas palmadas al chico para reconfortarlo.

El castaño asintió en silencio y le dio un abrazo a su amigo, estaba muy agradecido con él por haber traído al doctor con rapidez, había sentido que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies cuando Tom y Jimmy le dijeron que no habían logrado traer al médico del pueblo con ellos, todos podían decir que a Candy aun le faltaba para dar a luz, pero él lo único que deseaba era que todo esto terminara pronto, tener la certeza de que su hijo y su esposa estarían bien, solo eso. Después se volvió para mirar a su padre, quien le dedico una sonrisa.

– La verdad… no puedo salir de mi asombro, pensé que usted odiaba volar – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, como deseando comprobar que ciertamente el duque estaba allí frente a él.

- Todo lo contrario Terruce, amo volar… después de mi familia es lo que más me apasiona, siempre lo hacía, solo que lo mantuve escondido por muchos años… estupideces mías – Aclaro con una sonrisa y paso un brazo por los hombros de su hijo para abrazarlo.

- ¿No le parece un poco arriesgado haber hecho un trayecto como ese? Puede que usted tenga experiencia pero… - Hablaba Terry y una vez más el hombre lo detuvo.

- Bueno he aprendido que a veces en la vida debemos correr algunos riesgos, más si lo que podemos conseguir vale la pena, si es vital para nosotros y esto lo es… para mí lo es, yo no estuve presente en tu nacimiento Terry, me perdí el que seguramente fue uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, la llegada de mi hijo a este mundo… sé que no tendré como compensar la ausencia de ese entonces, pero al menos me llena de felicidad saber que estaré en el nacimiento del tuyo, al cual casi no llego, de haber tomado un barco quizás no lo hubiese logrado, así que el riesgo es lo de menos, tu madre y yo fuimos consiente de lo que esto implicaba y lo aceptamos con responsabilidad – Explico mirando al chico directamente a los ojos, para mostrarle que era sincero, apretó un poco más el abrazo y camino con él por el pasillo, tras los demás.

Eleonor se quedó unos pasos atrás al ver que su esposo e hijo lo hacían y se les unió, le dio varios besos en la mejilla a Terry y lo abrazo llena de emoción, con el corazón colmado de felicidad por esto que su hijo estaba viviendo, más allá de las angustias del trabajo de parto, la expectativa, las ansias y la alegría de saber que conocerás a tu hijo dentro de poco, es algo imposible de manejar, no existen palabras para expresar ese sentimiento que embargaba a Terry en estos momentos.

La rubia se encontraba un poco más desencajada que horas atrás, su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar el cansancio de las horas que llevaba en esta labor tan ardua, ya habían pasado cinco desde que rompiera fuente y aunque las contracciones aun eran de un dolor soportable, la frecuencia de las mismas era lo que más la agotaba, su pecho subía y bajaba en un esfuerzo por mantener su respiración controlada, tomaba aire y lo soltaba muy despacio, cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada para descansar.

- Buenos días, señora Grandchester veo que ya ha preparado todo para traer a su hijo al mundo – Escucho la voz del doctor que había llevado el control de su embarazo las últimas semanas.

- Doctor Harold… que alegría verlo – Esbozo abriendo los ojos, dejando ver una ligera sonrisa.

- Más que alegría, yo diría que le produce alivio verme señora – Indico él respondiendo de la misma manera la gesto de la rubia – Ha escogido un hermoso lugar para dar a luz a su bebé, pero un tanto apartado, su esposo estaba a punto de un colapso cuando entramos… pobre hombre lo ha hecho dar muchas carreras señora Grandchester – Agrego lavándose las manos y observando todo a su alrededor, comprobando que cada cosa estaba en su lugar.

- Mi pobre esposo… hasta hace un par de días había mencionado que deseaba tener diez hijos, creo que después de este día esa cifra bajara considerablemente – Expreso dejando libre un suspiro y preparándose para soportar otra contracción.

El doctor vio cómo su semblante cambiaba y se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, miro su reloj para tomar el tiempo que duraba la contracción, cuando la dama se relajó nuevamente le coloco una mano en la frente comprobando su temperatura, esta era normal para una mujer que estaba en trabajo de parto, la verdad era que se le veía bastante calmada para ser primeriza. La puerta se abrió despacio a sus espaldas y el doctor se giró para ver quien entraba, era Terruce junto a sus padres, estos habían deseado ver a Candy antes que el doctor pidiese quedarse solo con la chica y el personal médico que lo asistiría durante el parto.

- Doctor perdone la intromisión, pero queríamos ver a nuestra nuera para darle apoyo, solo unos minutos – Esbozo Eleonor con ese carisma que la caracterizaba, poniendo al galeno a sus pies.

- Por supuesto señora Grandchester… pueden verla, por el tiempo que duran las contracciones creo que debemos esperar un poco más, así que pueden acompañarla unos minutos – Le indico haciéndoles un ademan, pero no le dio tiempo a volverse cuando alguien más hacia entrada.

Estos eran los esposos Andley, a quienes ya conocía pues él llevaba el embarazo de la italiana, misma que llevo a la rubia a su consulta, asintió a la pregunta en la mirada de la castaña y esta dejo ver una gran sonrisa, tomando a su esposo de la mano para guiarlo hasta la cama donde se encontraba la futura mamá. Candy aún no estaba en posición para dar a luz al bebé, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una suave cobija que le servía de sostén cuando llegaban las contracciones; por lo cual él doctor no había puesto impedimento para que la vieran, tampoco lo habían hecho sus madres, pero en cuanto el momento llegase solo permitiría la presencia del padre y esto porque los esposos le habían solicitado que así fuese, algo poco común pues la mayoría de las veces lo esposos esperaban fuera de la habitación para ahorrarse los gritos desesperados de sus mujeres, pero Grandchester se notaba lo bastante valiente como para hacerlo.

- ¿Eleonor? – Inquirió la rubia elevando un poco la cabeza, le había parecido escuchar la voz de su suegra, aunque eso era imposible pues ellos se encontraban en Europa.

- Hola mi niña hermosa… ¿Cómo te sientes? – La saludó mirándola a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

- Hola Candice… hemos venido para acompañarlos, no debes preocuparte por nada, todo saldrá bien, ambos estarán perfectamente – Menciono el duque mirándola con ternura, como si fuese una hija, llevo su mano hasta una de las manos de la muchacha y le dio un suave apretón.

- No entiendo… ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Cuándo lo hicieron? – Pregunto con el mismo desconcierto que mostro Terry cuando los vio, mirándolos como para comprobar que eran reales.

- Ayer en la mañana… queríamos darles la sorpresa, pero fue nuestro nieto quien nos sorprendió, apenas nos dio tiempo para venir a recibirlo, intentan no agitarte Candy, debes respirar y relajarte para que las contracciones pasen rápido y sean menos dolorosas – Contesto Eleonor.

- Pecosa mi madre tiene razón, descansa y ya después este par de abuelos nos contaran de su aventura para llegar hasta aquí – Le indico Terry mostrando media sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y la acaricio, apartando algunos rizos húmedos que se habían pegado a su frente.

- Lo hare… estoy bien, ya no debes temer… mira todos han venido a acompañarnos – Esbozo ella mostrando una sonrisa que fue cortada por los estremecimientos de una nueva contracción.

- Ya preciosa… falta poco Candy… falta poco mi ángel – Susurro él con la voz ronca, mientras soportaba el fuerte agarre de la mano de Candy, así como el duque que aún mantenía la mano de la chica tomada, ella dejo libre un suspiro cuando acabo y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada.

- Tendrán un bebé muy fuerte, igual a sus padres… - Menciono el duque sonriendo al ver sus nudillos blancos, cuando la chica comenzó a soltarlo.

- Perdone… Richard… pero cuando llegan… - Intento decir la rubia, pero él no la dejo continuar.

- No tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte Candice, por el contrario estoy inmensamente agradecido contigo, me darás a un niño o niña con una fortaleza maravillosa, seré un abuelo muy orgulloso y feliz, toma mi mano pequeña, tómala y aprieta fuerte si lo necesitas – Le dijo con la voz ronca por la emoción que giraba dentro de su pecho, llenándolo de un sentimiento que no podía explicar, sus ojos viajaron del rostro de la chica, quien le dedico una sonrisa, al de su hijo al otro lado de la cama y la mirada que le dedico Terry hizo que el corazón le latiese rápidamente, ver la gratitud que veía en ese par de zafiros no tenía precio, nada se compararía jamás con eso.

Albert y Fransheska también se acercaron hasta la chica para brindarle palabras de aliento, su cuñada incluso la hizo sonreír en un par de oportunidades, lo que le ayudo mucho a Candy para relajarse, la dejaron descansar durante unos minutos para que recuperara fuerzas, lo más difícil estaba por venir, las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas y su tiempo era más prolongado, lo que indicaba que la hora estaba cerca, el doctor la reviso para saber cuándo había dilatado y solo le faltaban un par de centímetros, lo que se resumía a un par de horas, quizás menos.

Annie y Archie también llegaron hasta el Hogar de Ponny, cerca de media mañana, el rubio apenas le había avisado a su sobrino cuando abandonaba la mansión Andley, indicándole que no podían esperarlo pues debía llevar al doctor lo antes posible, este comprendió y le hizo saber que lo alcanzaría más tarde; pasaron unos minutos a la habitación para ver a Candy e igual a todos los demás le mostraron su total apoyo, Annie que sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era este momento, trato de mantenerse junto a su hermana, dándole ánimos y métodos de respiración para que controlara la presión en la pelvis que era lo más molesto, era como si esta se abriese cada vez que una llegaba, ya el niño estaba completamente encajado y listo para nacer.

- Comprendo sus deseos de acompañar a la señora Grandchester durante el parto, pero deben entender que no pueden estar todos dentro de la habitación… - Decía el doctor ante las peticiones de las damas por permanecer junto a la rubia.

- Doctor eso lo entendemos perfectamente, pero por favor… dejemos acompañarla, Candy estuvo conmigo cuando di a luz a Keisy, somos más que amigas hermanas… ella ha estado junto a mí en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, permítame devolverle parte de todo ese apoyo que me ha brindado – Le pedía Annie mirándolo a los ojos.

- Le prometemos que no interferiremos en su trabajo, solo permaneceremos cerca de ella para brindarle nuestro apoyo, por favor no nos niegue esto – Esta vez era Fransheska quien le rogaba al hombre, con una mirada de esas que hacían imposible que alguien le negase algo.

- Señoras por favor no me pongan en una situación como esta, sobre todo usted señora Andley, sabe que debe cuidarse y este tipo de tensiones para una mujer en su estado no son recomendables… - Otra vez ella intervenía.

- Por el contrario, pienso que tener este tipo de experiencias me prepararan para cuando llegue el momento de traer a mi hijo al mundo, por favor doctor… más angustia voy a vivir si me deja fuera de esa habitación se lo aseguro – Expreso con los ojos húmedos.

- Si las dejo entrar a ustedes todos los demás también querrán hacerlo y no puedo permitirlo, la señora Grandchester debe estar lo más tranquila posible y concentrada en dar a luz a su bebé, sin distracciones de ningún tipo… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir eso con una habitación llena de personas? – Pregunto mirándolas a los ojos y ella guardaron silencio.

- Solo ellas entraran, nosotros podemos esperar afuera doctor – Menciono Albert en tono conciliatorio, intentando convencer al galeno.

- Yo apoyo a Albert, nos quedaremos y esperaremos aquí… lo último que deseo es que Candy nos reviente los oídos con sus gritos, aún no ha empezado, pero déjeme decirle que nuestra hermana tiene unos pulmones de nadador olímpico – Bromeo Tom para aligerar la tensión que se sentía.

- ¡Buen Dios! No me queda de otra entonces… - Decía cuando las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir, pero se detuvieron pues él levanto la mano – Pero deben hacer exactamente lo que yo les indique, mantener la calma en todo momento y por ningún motivo alarmase si las cosas se complicaban, un parto es algo muy delicado y entre más calmados estemos todos, más fácil y más rápido terminaremos – Indico mirándolas a los ojos y haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras.

- Lo entendemos, muchas gracias doctor… muchas gracias – Mencionaron ambas y de manera espontánea abrazaron al caballero.

Las dos chicas acortaron la distancia y se disponían a entrar en la habitación, cuando escucharon que el hombre dejaba libre un suspiro y les pedía que esperasen, les indicó que primero debían lavarse las manos y quitarse las joyas que llevasen puestas, las muchachas lo hicieron con rapidez y se las entregaron a sus esposos, se despidieron de ellos sonrientes y les dieron discretos besos en los labios. El medico desvió su mirada captando a los abuelos del bebé que estaba por nacer quienes observaban la escena sonrientes, al verlos allí parados su corazón se conmovió una vez más y se dirigió a los duques.

- No es justo que después de hacer un viaje en avión desde Europa para ver nacer a su nieto se queden en el pasillo… por favor señor, señora Grandchester hagan lo mismo y pasen a la habitación para acompañar a su nuera, a su hijo y recibir a este pequeño o pequeña que ha puesto todo de cabeza el día de hoy – Le indico mirándolos con una sonrisa al ver la emoción en ellos.

Después que todos tomaron sus puesto donde el doctor le había indicado, con la ayuda de las enfermeras Candy se colocó en posición de parto, Terry habían comenzado a temblar y su rostro estaba casi tan pálido como el de su mujer, pero tener a sus padres allí lo lleno de confianza, el duque se aposto al otro lado de la cama junto a Eleonor para dar su mano y servirle de apoyo a su nuera, mientras Annie y Fransheska lo hacían junto al castaño, todos como un mismo cuerpo que se unía a Candy para ayudarle a traer a su bebé al mundo, sus madres también estaban allí, pero observaban la escena sin querer interferir, solo elevando oraciones al cielo para que Dios le ayudase a su niña a realizar este milagro.

- Bien… ya estamos listos señora Candice, cuando sienta la próxima contracción puje lo más fuerte que pueda, tanto como dure la misma, ha dilatado lo suficiente y esto será rápido, pero debe estar concentrada – Le señalo el hombre mirándola a los ojos.

- Si… lo entendí doctor – Esbozo ella con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada.

- Bien, esperamos por usted señora… cuando la sienta puje – Hablo de nuevo colocándose en su posición para recibir al niño o la niña.

Candy sintió como una vez más esa corriente que le estremecía las entrañas subía por sus piernas, como sus caderas se preparaban para abrirse y manteniendo sus piernas en la posición que el doctor le había indicado se apoyó en sus codos, elevándose un poco, sintiendo la mano de Eleonor y de Annie en su espalda para ayudarla a sostenerse, mientras Terry y su suegro reforzaban el agarre de sus manos, apretó los dientes y pujo con fuerza, intentando mantenerse tanto como duro la contracción, dejo libre un jadeo y se relajó cuando esta paso.

- Muy bien señora… ya casi puedo ver a su hijo, respire profundo y en la próxima realice el mismo proceso – Le pidió el médico.

La chica asintió en silencio preparándose, Terry se acercó a ella y deposito un beso en su sien, mientras contenía las lágrimas que habían formado un lago en su garganta, sujetándose la mano con suavidad y acariciándole los nudillos con su pulgar.

- Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido en mi vida pecosa… eres maravillosa, ha soportado tantas horas, solo un poco más, solo un poco y tendremos a nuestro bebé en brazos – Le susurro mirándola a los ojos, deposito otro beso en la mejilla de ella y respondió como pudo con una sonrisa a esa que ella le regalaba, aun en medio del dolor.

Dos contracciones más en las cuales la chica puso todo su esfuerzo, estaba agotada, realmente agotada, pero no se rendiría, quería ver a su bebé, tenerlo en sus brazos, poder besarlo y ver sus ojos, había pasado casi nueve horas en este trabajo de parto y no se dejaría vencer en este último instante, sacando sus últimas fuerzas se incorporó una vez más sintiendo que los estremecimientos se apoderaban de ella nuevamente y aferrándose a las manos de Terry y el abuelo de su hijo, se incorporó y pujo hasta sentir que había traído al mundo a su hijo.

Dentro de la habitación se dejaron escuchar las exclamaciones de los presentes al ver que el doctor tomaba al bebé, pero estas fueron sofocadas por el intenso llanto que libero el recién nacido, era tan fuerte que podían jurar se escuchó en toda la casa, Terry y Candy clavaron su mirada inmediatamente en este sintiendo sus corazones latir como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

- ¡Felicidades señores Grandchester! ¡Son los padres de un hermoso y fuerte varón! – Le informo el medico con una gran sonrisa, mientras lo acomodaba – Por favor señor Terruce, me ayuda a cortar el cordón umbilical de su hijo – Le pidió al joven con una sonrisa cómplice.

El castaño dudo unos segundos, pero la mirada y la sonrisa de Candy le indicaron que debía hacerlo, se puso de pie tan rápido como el temblor en sus piernas y en sus manos lo dejaron, tomó las tijeras que una enfermera le ofrecía y lo corto, sus ojos se fijaron en el pequeñín que se retorcía en las manos del galeno y no dejaba de llorar, solo un instante pues la enfermera se lo llevo para limpiarlo, tomar las medias, el peso, así como anotar la fecha: 28 de marzo de 1.923.

- ¡Vaya! Tiene unos pulmones muy fuertes – Esbozo Fransheska riendo en medio de las lágrimas.

- Digno hijo de rebeldes – Acoto el duque con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos grises.

Todos rieron ante las palabras del caballero, Candy y Terry se buscaron con los ojos y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, las lágrimas que habían estado conteniendo corrieron libremente, él casi corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con cuidado, le dio un par de besos en la frente.

- Te amo Candice White…te amo tanto, gracias por esto… gracias – Susurro con su frente pegada a la de ella, sintiendo que su pecho explotaría ante tanta felicidad.

- Gracias a ti mi amor, gracias Terry… gracias por todo el amor que me brindas, te amo… te amo – Dijo en el mismo tono de él, perdiéndose en el azul zafiro bañado por lágrimas.

Las enfermeras se habían encargado del niño mientras sus padres compartían ese momento que era tan especial para los dos, después le llevaron el pequeño a su madre, quien lo recibió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, con cuidado y con la ayuda de las demás damas, lo coloco sobre su seno y lo arrullo para calmarlo, había dejado de llorar pero a veces movía sus labios como haciendo pucheros. Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras, no podían más que mirar al bebé entre sus brazos, tan pequeño, tan hermoso, sonrojado y suave.

- Bienvenido al mundo mi hermoso ángel… bienvenido a la vida de tus padres Terruce Richard Grandchester Andley – Esbozo la rubia mostrando una sonrisa que se confundía con las lágrimas.

El duque a su lado ahogo un sollozo que intento escapar de sus labios, Terry levanto la mirada de su hijo y la poso en su padre, no tenía que decir nada más, para ellos muchos veces las palabras no hacían falta, Eleonor que estaba llorando comenzó a hacerlo con mayor emoción, en realidad todas las damas ya lo hacían. Después los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, que lucían brillantes, llenos de felicidad, rebosantes de tantos sentimientos, sin embargo tampoco necesitaban de palabras para expresar lo que sus corazones sentían en ese instante.

* * *

_**Quiero tener ese hijo tuyo, amor.  
Dárteme desde dentro de mi vientre  
en una nueva prolongación de tu inmortalidad.  
mostrarte hasta dónde puede crecer mi vida,  
como un árbol,  
si tú la riegas;  
hasta dónde puedo llegar a dárteme  
en todas las formas,  
en todos los momentos conscientes e inconscientes,  
llegar a ser tu río, tu sombra,  
la almohada suave donde apoyar tu cabeza,  
el viento, el mar,  
la risa, la mañana,  
tu cama, tu suelo,  
tu mujer.**_

_**Quiero, Gioconda Belli.**_

_**Continuará... **_


	240. Capítulo 68 parte 4

**Capítulo 68**

**Parte 4**

* * *

Después de terminar el proceso de parto el doctor le había solicitado a las personas que se encontraban junto a él en la habitación que dejaran a las enfermeras atender a la orgullosa y fuerte madre, pues esta debía descansar; todos se despidieron de ella con sonrisas que expresaban la felicidad que sentían, la chica les agradeció la compañía y la preocupación, Terry se mantuvo con Candy para velar que estuviese bien y no le hiciese falta nada, incluso después que su hermosa y valiente pecosa, esperase un par de horas para tomar una baño ayudada por las enfermeras, le diese de amamantar a su hijo y terminase cayendo en un profundo sueño, agotada por todo el trabajo realizado, estuvo unos minutos más admirándola. Al fin su madre había logrado convencerlo para que tomase un poco de alimento e intentase descansar ya al final de la tarde, pero el castaño no tenía intenciones de alejarse de su esposa e hijo, no por mucho tiempo, así que solo se tomó el preciso para probar bocado, tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, pero regreso de inmediato hasta la habitación donde sus dos tesoros reposaban.

Ella en el centro de la amplia cama que habían compartido y su bebé en una pequeña cuna que habían trasladado hasta la habitación sus amigos, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Candy, la rubia se notaba tan tranquila y hermosa que nadie que no hubiese presenciado el parto, imaginarían todo lo que sufrió durante este, habían sido casi nueve horas de dolorosas contracciones, pero ella las había soportado todas con valentía, la verdad no podía creer cuando el doctor le menciono que el proceso había sido rápido, para Terry fue eterno, pero este le aseguro que la mayoría de las primerizas duraban hasta un día entero para traer a sus hijos al mundo; que el hecho de que él la ayudara a dilatar como les había recomendado y que la rubia mantuviese una rutina activa le habían ahorrado a Candy muchas horas de suplicio.

Se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón junto a la modesta cuna donde dormía su hijo, su mirada perdida en el pequeño, mostrando una sonrisa que le era imposible borrar, que se hacía más amplia ante los gestos del bebé, sus ojos también se iluminaban llenándose de mil emociones, sus padres lo habían acompañado hasta hacia un par de horas, tan embelesados con su hijo como lo estaba él, pero después de un día tan ajetreado se habían retirado a descansar, sin embargo Terry no sentía sueño, lo único que deseaba era seguir admirando al bebé, intentando descubrir sus rasgos o los de Candy en este. Eleonor le había mencionado que se le parecía mucho de pequeño, que él también había nacido sano y fuerte, un niño tan hermoso que cautivaba a todos en cuanto lo veían, justo como lo hacía ahora el pequeño Terruce Richard.

Candy se removió un poco entre las sabanas, buscando instintivamente el cuerpo de Terry a su lado, aun con los ojos cerrados, dejo libre un suspiro y se movió al comprobar que su espacio estaba vacío, cuando hizo esto un leve gemido escapo de sus labios, aun se sentía adolorida por el parto, de inmediato sus recuerdos se aclararon y todo en su cabeza se puso en orden, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Terry sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama, observando al niño en la cuna.

- Terry… mi amor – Susurro sintiendo la boca seca, cerró los ojos y suspiro de nuevo.

- Candy… mi ángel has despertado… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto acercándose hasta ella con rapidez, pero con cuidado de no apoyarse sobre la cama, para no incomodarla.

- Bien… me siento bien… pero tengo mucha sed – Contesto parpadeando para aclarar la vista.

- No te muevas, ya te traeré agua… debes seguir descansando – Menciono mientras llenaba el vaso de agua, que estaba cerca de la cama, regreso hasta ella y con cuidado le dio de beber – Despacio pecosa, no debes moverte… así es ¿Quieres un poco más? – Inquirió y ella asintió por lo que le dio a beber un par de sorbos más.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto sintiéndose desorientada.

- Son casi las dos de la madrugada, has dormido unas diez horas, pero debes seguir descansando – Indico el castaño, llevando su mano hasta la frente de la chica para comprobar que tuviese la temperatura normal, coloco el vaso con agua sobre la mesa y miro en dirección a la cuna.

- ¿Cómo está el bebé? – Inquirió la chica intentando levantar un poco su cuerpo.

- Esta bien, solo ha despertado un par de veces desde que lo dormiste, pero no ha llorado, apenas si abre los ojos, deja libre un bostezo y vuelve a dormir – Le informo mostrando una sonrisa.

- Debería alimentarlo, de seguro tiene hambre… - Decía ella cuando él la detuvo.

- Si tuviese hambre te aseguro que ya nos lo hubiese hecho saber – Comento y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, recordando lo fuerte del llanto del niño.

- Tienes razón… es una suerte que no se haya despertado, hubiese levantado a todos en la casa, creo que tendrá la potencia de tu voz – Menciono Candy mientras reía.

- ¡Oh, no! A mí no vengas a culparme de los pulmones de nuestro hijo, aquí a la que le encanta gritar es a usted pecosa, seguro lo heredo tuyo – Se defendió acercándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios - ¿Tienes hambre? Te quedaste dormida y no habías comido nada – Señalo.

- La verdad no… bueno solo un poco, pero ya es demasiado tarde para comer algo, puedo esperar hasta mañana ¿Tú descansaste? – Le pregunto mirándolo, por lo visto no lo había hecho.

- No tengo sueño, comí algo y me di un baño, luego regrese para cuidar de ustedes, la verdad es que no he logrado despegar mis ojos de nuestro hijo, es un niño tan lindo pecosa, creo que se parece mucho a ti – Respondió emocionado.

- Me gustaría verlo, ayúdame a colocarme de pie por favor – Le pidió extendiéndole la mano.

- Candy deberías permanecer en la cama, aun estas delicada… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Terry no debes preocuparte tanto… yo estoy bien, además igual debo salir de la cama, necesito ir al baño ¿O acaso pretendes que moje las sabanas? – Inquirió en tono divertido.

- Esta bien, pero lo haremos despacio, déjame ayudarte… ven con cuidado – Ordeno rodeándola con sus brazos, la acomodo al borde de la cama y después con precaución la cargo. - ¿Segura te sientes bien? Si necesita algo o te siente mal podemos llamar al doctor, le pedí que se quedara esta noche en caso de cualquier eventualidad – Le hizo saber mientras la bajaba muy despacio.

- Pobre hombre… seguramente lo has encerrado en su habitación para que no pudiese regresar a Chicago, puede denunciarte por secuestro Terry – Le dijo sonriendo y él negó con la cabeza, sin poder mantenerse serio ante las palabras de la rubia – En cuanto a tu pregunta no necesito nada, estoy perfectamente, pero me haría inmensamente feliz ver a nuestro bebé – Agrego mirándolo.

- No me cabe la menor duda de ello, vamos entonces… acompáñame a ver a nuestro hijo – Dijo tomándola en brazos de nuevo, mientras sonreía.

Pero contrario a lo que Candy pudiese imaginar no la llevo hasta la cuna del pequeño, la depósito de nuevo en la cama y antes que ella pudiese protestar le indico llevándose un dedo a los labios que hiciese silencio, luego camino hasta donde se encontraba su hijo y con mucho cuidado coloco sus manos por debajo del pequeño cuerpecito para tomarlo en brazos. La rubia al ver como Terry se desenvolvía tan bien se sintió emocionada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el cuadro de padre e hijo y la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más hermosa, Terry se giró para dirigirse hacia ella con una gran sonrisa y la rubia le extendió la mano invitándolos; con cuidado el castaño se sentó al borde de la cama aun llevando al bebé pegado a su pecho, apenas moviéndose para no despertarlo, después miro a los ojos a Candy y la misma emoción que reflejaban los de él, estaban en los de ella, le dio un beso en los labios.

- Acomoda los brazos… - Le pidió mientras lo adecuaba lentamente en el regazo de ella – Ve con mami Terry, está deseosa de tenerte nuevamente junto a su pecho y sé que tú también quieres estar cerca de ella – Esbozo en un susurro para no despertarlo.

- Ven mi bebé… ven con mami – Menciono Candy en el mismo tono, intentando mantener sus lágrimas, pero en cuanto sintió el peso de su niño en brazos dejo que una bajara por su mejilla – Tienes razón mi amor… es el niño más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, su piel es tan suave y mira sus pestañas, creo que tendrá tu color de cabello… los rubios apenas si muestran algunas hebras, pero Terry tiene… son tan finas, es precioso, nuestro hijo es precioso – Expreso embargada por la emoción, acariciándolo con delicadeza, mientras Terry sonreía a su lado.

- Todo el mundo dice que aún es pronto para saberlo, pero creo que tiene un poco de ambos pecosa, lo importante es que está bien, que es un niño sano y fuerte… - Indico acariciándolo.

- Si y con el carácter de su padre, por mucho que intentes negarlo, no podrás hacerlo, tiene tu carácter… me espera una tarea bastante complicada lidiando con dos Grandchester idénticos, pero me siento en capacidad de cumplirla, ya pondré en uso mis armas para dominarlos a los dos – Expreso dejando libre un risa cargada de alegría al ver que Terry negaba con la cabeza pero sonreía, subió despacio para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El niño se removió en los brazos de su madre en ese momento activando una alarma en ambos, quienes de inmediato posaron sus ojos en él, como queriendo unirse a la conversación que mantenían sus padres, el bebé abrió los ojos despacio, dejo escapar un bostezo y fijo la mirada en ellos. Candy y Terry se quedaron mirándolo en silencio, sintiendo solo el latir de sus corazones, que era como una manada de caballos galopando a campo abierto, mostraron sonrisas trémulas y unieron sus dedos a la pequeña manita del bebé, este se removió de nuevo y cerró los ojos, pero de inmediato sus labios se fruncieron, como antesala de lo que sería un posible y estruendoso llanto, pero antes que pudiese estallar Candy lo arrullo, acercándolo a su pecho, de inmediato el bebé se movió instintivamente hacia este y ella comprendió lo que deseaba.

- Tiene hambre… ayúdame a acomodarme para darle pecho, Terry – Le pidió a su esposo.

- Acabo de descubrir que heredo algo más de ti – Susurro con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba un par de almohadas en la espalda de su esposa para darle soporte.

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió ella soltando la cinta que mantenía su escote cerrado.

- Tu apetito – Contesto y dejo libre una risa muy baja cuando ella frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua, mientras la ayudaba a liberar uno de sus pechos para el bebé.

- Terry… ¿Ves cómo se burla papi de nosotros? Creo que tendremos que darle una lección, cuando nos instalemos en nuestra casa tú dormirás conmigo y lo enviamos a él al sillón ¿Qué dices, me apoyas? – Inquirió acariciándole la frente, sintiendo el tirón que el bebé le daba a su pezón para extraer su alimento, la sensación que le provocaba esta conexión era tan hermosa, que más lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

- Pecosa, apenas tiene horas de nacido nuestro hijo y ya estás haciendo alianzas con él, pobre de mí, lo que me espera de ahora en adelante, al menos tengo suerte que el sillón de la sala es cómodo y que no tenemos mascota, de lo contrario me enviarías a dormir con esta – Dijo intentando mostrarse acongojado, pero la imagen de su hijo siendo amamantado por Candy no se lo permitía, estaba demasiado feliz para fingirse lo contrario.

- Bueno… para que veas que somos generosos parecemos por alto este comentario, pero solo porque fuiste el mejor padre del mundo durante el parto, gracias por estar junto a mi cada instante Terry, todo hubiese sido más difícil si no hubieses estado a mi lado – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa y le acerco los labios pidiéndole un beso.

- ¿Acaso hubiese podido estar en algún otro lugar? La verdad lo dudo pecosa, tú eres mi vida, este pequeñín es mi vida… no podía ni quería estar en ningún otro sitio, por el contrario yo debería estar agradecido contigo por la fortaleza que mostrarte, por no haberme golpeado o insultado a causa del dolor que te provocaba traer a nuestro bebé al mundo, no es justo que solo la mujer deba correr con toda la cuota de sufrimiento – Expreso después de besarla suavemente y acariciarle el cabello, para acomodarlo a un lado.

- Terry, así como a ti no te gusto ver mi dolor, a mí no me gustaría ver el tuyo, las vida nos brinda el milagro de dar vida a las mujeres, pero debemos pagar un precio por esto y debe ser traer a tu hijo al mundo con sacrificio, todas somos consciente de ello y no nos intimida, te aseguro que aun sintiéndome un tanto adolorida por el parto, lo volvería a hacer todo de nuevo si el premio a todo ese tormento es este pedacito de nosotros dos que tengo en brazos y que se alimenta de mí, ver la devoción y el amor que veo en tus ojos, mi vida nada de lo sufrido es demasiado si los tengo a ustedes dos, son mi tesoro más grande Terruce, el más grande – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y ustedes son el mío, tú eres el suyo también Candy, en realidad eres nuestro hermoso tesoro, definitivamente jamás podría luchar contra este rival, me siendo irremediablemente derrotado por este caballerito – Indico mostrando una sonrisa.

- Ya me tocara a mi decir lo mismo cuando tengamos una niña – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- En nuestra familia siempre habrá equidad pecosa… después de todo, te ves muy hermosa cuando te pones celosa – Indico con una sonrisa que sacabas destellos a sus ojos.

- No tanto como usted mi adorado esposo, aunque sean celos tontos, te hacen ver muy guapo – Menciono con una sonrisa traviesa.

El bebé se removió en sus brazos como si quiera captar su atención, ella lo arrullo llevando con sus dedos el pezón a la boca de nuevo que se había escapado y el pequeño Terry fruncía el ceño, un gesto tan idéntico al que hacia su padre, que ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír sorprendidos por este. Hablando de celos, todo parecía indicar que este hermoso bebé también había heredado eso del castaño, remarcando un poco más lo que había dicho Candy antes, que tenía el carácter del padre; al parecer los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento y sonrieron ante la casualidad.

Terry se encargó de sacarle los gases cuando Candy termino de darle pecho y al instante el bebé había quedado sumido en un profundo sueño, la rubia sentía que el amor que tenía dentro del pecho por su amado rebelde crecía a cada minuto, no existía un padre igual a él en toda la tierra, bueno al menos para ella, suponía que para todas las mujeres que entregaban sus hijos a los hombres que amaban, la sensación seria la misma; pensó en Elisa en ese instante y el saber que la pelirroja no podría disfrutar de una imagen como esta, tal vez en algún tiempo, le hizo sentirse mal, era tan hermoso el cuadro, que no era justo que esta no tuviese la oportunidad de verlo. Dejo libre un suspiro captando la atención de Terry, él se giró para mirarla con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y camino hasta ella para que se despidiese del bebé, pues ya debía acostarlo.

- Déjalo junto a mi… quiero tenerlo cerca Terry, lo tuve por nueve meses en mi vientre y si lo alejas sentiré un extraño vacío, ven acomodémoslo en el centro de la cama – Le pidió extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos lucían un tanto opacos.

- Candy es mejor que se quede en la cuna, tú debes descansar, necesitas recuperarte amor – Indicó apoyándose en el borde de la cama.

- Por esta noche ya he dormido bastante, quiero estar cerca de él, ven tú también puedes unirte a nosotros, en esta cama hay espacio para los tres – Menciono moviéndose sobre esta lentamente.

- ¿Por qué me habré casado con una mujer tan terca? – Esbozo el castaño en un tono que busco ser un reproche pero que no llego a ello.

- Porque amas a esta mujer terca y la complacerías en todo lo que te pida… siempre y cuando la haga feliz, recuerdo cada uno de sus votos señor Grandchester, así que es mejor que venga aquí y comparta a nuestro hijo conmigo – Contesto con una sonrisa palmeando la cama.

Terry dejo libre un suspiro y con cuidado subió en la cama, pero antes de eso acomodo a su hijo en el centro de esta, colocando varias almohadas que le sirviesen de barrera por si rodaba, Candy tenía la mirada brillante, como cielo estrellado, con una sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro, lucia tan hermosa que el castaño no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Feliz? – Inquirió tomando un rizo entre sus dedos.

- Inmensamente – Contesto ella haciendo su sonrisa más amplia.

Después de eso ambos posaron sus ojos en el pequeño que se acomodó por si solo adoptando una posición fetal, la rubia le acomodo la manta que lo cubría para que estuviese protegido del aire de la noche, aunque la habitación se encontraba cálida y por primera vez se fijó que la manta no pertenecía a alguna que ella hubiese comprado, su ropita si, Fransheska le había llevado un bolso con esta, pero la manta no y entonces cayo en cuenta que la cuna de madera rustica era de las que siempre habían estado aquí en el Hogar de Ponny, sintió una emoción crecer dentro de su pecho al ser consciente que a pesar que su hijo era para muchos un niño de cuna noble, nieto de los duques de Grandchester e hijo de los condes de Wallingford y heredero de una gran fortuna, había nacido en este hogar tan humilde, pero al mismo tiempo tan lleno de significado para ella, ciertamente no lo había planeado así, pero ya que se había dado, le agradecía a Dios por esto.

Después de horas observando al pequeño, al fin Terry se había quedado dormido, su respiración acompasada era como un arrullo tanto para Candy como para el bebé, la rubia no pudo conciliar el sueño, en silencio admiraba a su esposo e hijo y al igual que había hecho él, ella comenzó a buscar similitudes entre los dos, cuando el sol comenzó a llenar la habitación con su claridad, la chica sentía que sus parpados se cerraban, acaricio el cabello de la sien derecha de Terry y se incorporó solo un poco para darle un beso en la frente, él dejo libre un suspiro pero no despertó, ella acomoda las almohadas para asegurar al niño y fue hasta el baño, seguramente su pequeño Terry despertaría dentro de poco pidiendo su alimento. Cuando regresaba a la habitación escucho un par de golpes muy suaves en la puerta, se ajustó la bata y se acercó para abrir.

- Buenos días… ¿Candy que haces levantada? Deberías estar durmiendo – Susurro Eleonor asomándose apenas en la habitación.

- Me desperté en la madrugada y no logré dormir de nuevo, pero Terry si cayó rendido, llevaba mucho sin dormir – Le explico a su suegra invitándola a pasar.

- Si… apenas si logramos convencerlo para que probara bocado ayer, estaba agotado pero muy feliz, en realidad, todos estamos felices, mi nieto es hermoso – Expreso la mujer con emoción.

- Lo es, no he conseguido apartar mi mirada de él, creo que será tan guapo como su padre – Menciono orgullosa, acerándose un poco a la cama para comprobar que estuviese bien.

- Lo será, se parece mucho a Terry de pequeño, bueno yo vine para traerte algo de comer, ayer no probaste nada y debes alimentarte bien para recuperarte y para amamantar a mi nieto, también quería pedirte… claro si no es mucho, que me permitas darle su primer baño, los primeros rayos del sol son los mejores para los recién nacidos y el doctor también quería verlo antes de regresar a Chicago – Indico con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

- Eleonor no es mucho, para nada… eres la abuela de mi hijo, comió hace cuatro horas y no se ha despertado, si deseas puedes llevarlo con el doctor, lo bañas y lo traer para que pueda alimentarlo, mientras yo desayuno, la verdad me muero de hambre – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, no te preocupes por nada, dejas a tu bebé en buenas manos – Esbozo emocionada, se acercó a la cama donde descansan su hijo y su nieto, sus ojos se deleitaron un minuto más o menos con esa imagen, su instinto maternal la llevo a acariciar con suavidad el cabello de Terry y darle un suave beso en la mejilla, después con la ayuda de Candy tomó al bebé en brazos – Bueno señorito, vamos a dar un paseo con la abuelita… que guapo es el jovencito, ya me imagino la cantidad de enamoradas que tendrás, tantas admiradoras como el padre… pero solo una será la dueña de su corazón – Agrego mostrando una amplia sonrisa al ver que Candy la mirada llena de felicidad, se aproximó a la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias hija, te lo traigo en un momento, come por favor – Le pidió y después de eso salió de la habitación.

La rubia tomó la bandeja y la coloco en la cama, mientras ella tomaba asiento en el borde de esta, cuidando de no apoyarse de manera que pudiese lastimarse, seguramente el doctor le había indicado a Maggie en la cocina lo que debía comer, pues todo parecía comida de pajarito, muy ligero para su estómago que rogaba por algo sustancioso. Sintió que Terry se removía a su lado y dejaba libre un suspiro, él no abrió los ojos, pero lo escucho hablar.

- Esa era mi madre ¿No es así? – Inquirió con la voz ronca por el sueño. Candy respondió con un murmullo, pues tenía la boca llena, él dejo ver una sonrisa pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados – Y vino a secuestrar a nuestro hijo – Afirmo haciendo su sonrisa más amplia.

- Bueno… creo que ha sido así y además yo se lo he permitido – Contesto Candy en tono divertido.

- Lo sospechaba, no podía soportar la tentación de venir a raptarlo, seguramente fue enviada por mi padre, creo que ha redescubierto un gusto enorme por criar de nuevo – Menciono abriendo los ojos, los poso en Candy que le sonreía.

- Se les da muy bien, quizás terminen animándose nuevamente y te den otro hermano – Expuso Candy con toda la intención de hacer reaccionar a Terry.

- No les des ideas pecosa, mira que ya de ellos no me sorprende nada, venir volando desde Europa, ciertamente se creen un par de adolescente… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Son un par de adolescente, el amor nos da la juventud eterna Terry y tus padres están profundamente enamorados, así como lo estamos tú y yo, por eso jamás dejaremos de ser unos rebeldes y ahora esposo mío, yo estoy al mando así que siga descansando – Le ordeno dándole un beso en los labios y empujándolo con una mano para que se recostara.

Terry dejo ver una amplia sonrisa, hizo el beso más largo y después termino haciendo lo que ella le pedía, de verdad estaba agotado, se acomodó de lado admirándola comer, pero quedo rendido nuevamente, soñando con su realidad, que era mejor que todos los sueños que tuvo antes.

La mirada verde de Manuelle se encontraba anclada en el milagro entre los brazos de su señora esposa, sin duda alguna era un gran milagro, había desechado la posibilidad de tener algún hijo, de él mismo dejar una continuación, ahora ese gran varón que impresiono a medio hospital, por haber pesado cuatro kilos ochocientos gramos y medido cincuenta y nueve centímetros, con una salud envidiable, le había hecho derramar incontables lágrimas de felicidad.

Aunque apenas mostrara unas motas de lo que sería su cabello, sin duda seria rubio, sería la viva estampa de su padre, al cual decidieron llamar, Flander, contaba con una fortaleza impresionante apenas llevaba pocas horas de nacido y ya quería fractúrale el dedo índice cuando se aferraba a este.

- Lo siento, siento que hayan tendió que hacerle cesárea. – Le dijo el rubio buscando la mirada ébano de Flammy. – ¿Siente dolor? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No, hace poco me sedaron y no tiene nada que sentir esposo mío, yo estoy sumamente feliz y agradecía porque usted no solo me convirtió en su esposa, sino que también me ha brindado la experiencia más hermosa, ser madre es lo más grande que se puede experimentar y no hay dolor los suficientemente fuerte que no se alivie con verlo a usted y a nuestro hijo. – Acercándose a Manuelle le deposito un suave beso en los labios.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, permitiéndoles el paso a los familiares de los felices padres, Manuelle pudo ver a Fabrizio que traía a Joshua en brazos, Marión a Luna y también entraron, los padres de Fabrizio y para su gran sorpresa el teniente Pétain. Logrando con esto que su felicidad y orgullo como padre aumentara.

- Felicidades papito. – La primera en acercarse fue Marión, depositándole un beso en la frente.

- Gracias. – Susurró el rubio, tendiéndole los brazos a Luna que con casi cuatro meses se le vía muy activa y se desvivía por estar en los brazos de su tío.

- Felicidades, señora Laroche. – Le dijo con picardía a su cuñada y posaba la mirada en el niño, el cual vestía una combinación de verde selva y verde agua. – Que hermoso esta mi sobrino, soy la tía más feliz del mundo.

- Gracias Marión, es idéntico a su padre, apenas si abre los ojos pero los tiene sumamente claros.

- ¿Puedo? – Pregunto tendiendo los brazos al niño.

- Claro. – Le dijo la chica entregándoselo con cuidado. – Ve con tu tía, Flander.

- Que emoción, está sumamente pesado, que lindo… siento que ya quiero otro niño. – Susurro y busco la mirada de Fabrizio quien la miro sonriente y se acercó a su esposa para admirar mejor a la creatura, al igual que Joshua.

- Marión, pero si apenas estas criando a Luna. – Le reprendió Manuelle cariñosamente.

- Tío se parece a ti. – Expuso Joshua sonriente. – Casi no tiene pelitos. – Logrando con esto arrancar carcajada a los presentes.

- Felicidades teniente, felicidades señora. – Dijo el teniente Pétain, acercándose y estrechando la mano de ambos.

- Es una verdadera sorpresa verlo por aquí. – Acoto Manuelle sonriendo.

- No podía dejar de conocer a mi ahijado. – Contestó el militar. – Es un gran niño, seguro será tan alto como el padre y será bienvenido en la academia militar, desde ya tendrá su cupo asegurado.

- Falta mucho para eso, pero muchas gracias teniente, aunque aún no sabemos si Flander quiera ser militar.

- Eso se lleva en la sangre. – Acotó el hombre.

Fiorella y Luciano también felicitaron a los padres, sin embargo se sentían algo abrumados en que pensaran enviar en un futuro al niño a la academia militar, ellos no eran partidarios del mundo militar, después de haber estados ligados de cierta manera a la guerra mundial, aun temían.

- Ya me imagino a Manuelle consintiendo a Flander, harás todo lo que él pida. – Intervino Fabrizio divertido.

- No señor, mi hijo será respetuoso y obediente… a este pequeño sí que le voy a educar como quiero, si cada vez que quiero reprender a Joshua, alguien por ahí sale, apenas es un niño, pues desde niños tienes que aprender a ser responsables.

- Tío yo soy obediente. – Acoto Joshua mirando a Manuelle y sintiendo ganas de llorar. – Si tú me dices Joshua no te muevas yo no me muevo, si me dices que debo hacer mis deberes los hago desde las sumas con mi números feos, hasta recoger mis juguetes… solo que ahora estas como papi. – No pudo controlar las lágrimas que salieron grandes y rodaron por sus mejillas. – Ya no quieres educarme porque esta Flander.

- Ven acá Joshua. – Pidió Manuelle entregándole Luna a Marión y cargando al niño sentándolo en sus muslos. – Deja de llorar… los hombrecitos no lloran, quien dijo que voy a dejar de educarte, solo te me has salvado estos dos días, pero cuando llegue a la casa espero hayas hecho todas las sumas y practicado las letras, quiero ver que empieces a mejorar esa escritura. – Le pedía limpiándole con el pulgar las lágrimas.

- Es que ahora todos están pendiente de los nuevos niños y me han olivado, ya no es como antes… y no es justo, yo sigo siendo igual.

- Tan pequeño y hablando de justicia… ¿A ver quién te dijo que es la justicia? – Inquirió Manuelle cariñosamente y Joshua señalo con el dedo índice a su padre.

- ¿Y que es para ti la justicia? ¿Qué crees que debe ser justo? – Preguntaba mirando a los ojos topacios ahogado en lágrimas.

- Es cuando hay igualdad entre todos, que tienen que quererme igual que los niños nuevos, sé que ya no soy un bebé y que puedo ir al baño solito, puedo bañarme y vestirme solito, pero también quiero que jueguen conmigo, que si estas un tiempo con Flander ese mismo tiempo tienes que estarlo conmigo, eso es justo para él y para mí.

- Bueno hagamos un trato ya que me has dado un buen ejemplo de lo que es ser justo, quiero igual sigas visitándome todas las mañanas y tardes para tus clases, que vayas a mi casa y dejes a tu madre hacer las labores de la casa, mientras tu padre está en clases… y después realizar sus proyectos de la universidad ¿Crees que eso es justo?

Joshua asintió en silencio y recibió el abrazo que Manuelle le daba mientras los presentes lo observaban, Joshua no se encontraba carente de atención, por el contrario se la pasaba todo el día con sus abuelos, Luciano se lo llevaba casi todo el tiempo a los laboratorios, sintiéndose orgulloso de la astucia de su nieto que dejaba a sus empleados anonadados, solo que cada vez que un nuevo miembro llegaba a la familia temía perder la atención que la brindaban, trataba de cierta manera asegurar el amor y cariño de familiares.

Después de media hora entre conversaciones y arrullando en los brazos al recién nacido, la enfermera entró anunciando que la hora de visita había terminado, por lo que tuvieron que salir de la habitación, dejando al pequeño Flander que llego al mundo el 12 de Abril de 1923 y una semana después su madre fue dada de alta.

Cada quien ya tenía su casa y su propio espacio, la casa del teniente era igual a la de Fabrizio tal como la habían mandado a construir, modestas y no muy grandes, compartían las mismas extensiones de tierra que la de los padres de Fabrizio, tal como ellos esperaban, contaban con gran privacidad y tiempo.

Más que todo tiempo, porque Fiorella pasaba a buscar a Luna después del almuerzo y pasaba toda la tarde con su nieta, mientras que Joshua se iba a la casa de Manuelle o jugaba en el jardín no tenía descanso, ya que tenía en que entretenerse.

Marión era feliz porque se sentía independiente, ella misma llevaba su hogar, por las mañanas preparaba el almuerzo para que su esposo fuese con energías a clase, al quedarse sola organizaba y limpiaba su casa, preparaba el almuerzo y por las tardes cuando Fabrizio llegaba, ella le ayudaba de cierta manera con las labores de la universidad, al menos dictándole algunos conceptos que debía pasar a sus cuadernos, aunque muchas veces las tareas quedaban a medias cuando Fabrizio empezaba con el jugueteo y terminaban haciendo el amor, cuando eso pasaba le tocaba cenar y escribir al mismo tiempo.

Otra cosa que hacía muy feliz a Marión era que llevaba a cabo su labor como enfermera al menos por dos horas iba al dispensario que quedaba cerca y ayudaba, no exigía ningún pago, porque no le hacía falta y la situación que estaba atravesando Italia y que cada vez era más difícil, lo necesitaba, necesitaba de mucha ayuda.

No todo era felicidad temía por su esposo y por la carrera que estaba estudiando, la noche anterior después de hacer el amor, mientras conversaban sobre temas casuales, le había confesado que dos de sus compañeros de clases habían desaparecido y él sabía que la milicia voluntaria para la seguridad nacional, tenía que ver con estas desapariciones, ya que eran algo subversivos y se la mantenían en las marchas.

Sus suegros al igual que ella habían manifestado cierto temor porque él fuese a clases, cuando las protestas tenían como sede de partida la universidad, pero Fabrizio siempre tenía una excusa en la punta de la lengua y lograba convencerlos para salirse con la suya.

Apenas se empezaba a acostumbrar a Italia, le gustaba su gente, sus comidas, pero ansiaba poder salir de ahí, quería que la última semana del mes de mayo llegase pronto, para tomar ese barco a América, sus suegros querían estar presente en el nacimiento del hijo de Fransheska y los llevarían, sabían que con la situación del país no los iban a dejar, porque temían por su familia.

Frank como todas las madrugadas llevaba a cabo la rutina de verificar si Elisa y sus hijos se encontraban bien, primero pasó por la habitación de Frederick, se acercó hasta él y revisó acomodando un poco la cobija, le acaricio la mejilla al pequeño y se quedó admirándolo por varios minutos, sin duda alguna el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio pareciera que fue ayer, cuando su llanto lo hizo sentirse, feliz completo, joven, cuando se sintió con tantas ganas de vivir, quería verlo crecer, ver el hombre en el que se convertiría, por eso amaba a Elisa porque le había brindado la oportunidad de ser padre, de procrear vida, además de esa belleza en ella que aún lo mantenía hechizado. Con su pulgar froto tiernamente la nariz del niño y se encamino a la habitación donde dormía su esposa.

Como de costumbre abría la puerta con el mayor de los cuidados y asomaba medio cuerpo recorriendo primero con su mirada la habitación para comprobar que Elisa se encontrase profundamente dormida y que no terminaría sacándolo de la habitación aunque lo hiciese de manera sutil, siempre lo echaba, era evidente que no lo quería cerca, aun cuando había existido entre los dos un acercamiento, Germaine ese día estaba cumpliendo dos meses de nacida y en dos oportunidades tuvieron que llevarla al médico debido a complicaciones respiratorias, el pediatra que la estaba tratando ya le había diagnosticado, una enfermedad crónica del sistema respiratorio que producía estrechamiento de los bronquios y la consecuente dificultad respiratoria. Es decir que Germaine padecía de asma, sin embargo no era preocupante, no mientras mantuviesen a la mano un tanque oxígeno, el cual se encontraba a un lado del moisés donde aún dormía con su madre, aunque él le había acondicionado una habitación donde no le faltaría nada, Elisa seguía empeñada en que durmiese en la suya, sabía que aun temía que las separasen y no podía culparla por ello, sin embargo le dolía saber que el lazo de confianza que había ante no estaría jamás.

Todas las noches, pasaba a verificar que la niña se encontrase bien revisaría su respiración y regresaría a su cama pero esa noche en particular se encontró con unos ojos verde gris que lo admiraban desde el moisés. Germine se encontraba despierta y al parecer tenía hambre porque chupaba sus manos, no pudo evitar entrar y acercarse hasta la niña que cada día que pasaba marcaba más sus rasgos, sus ojos marcaban ahora más el verde, ya que recién nacida eran mucho más grises, acercándose cada vez más al color de los ojos de su padre, aunque la forma de su boca era la de Elisa, sintiéndose atrapado por la ternura que la pequeña irradiaba y como lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos y sus imponentes pestañas, él sabía perfectamente de quien eran esas pestañas, fueron las misma pestañas que enloquecieron a Jean Paul, saco las largas y tupidas pestañas de la abuela. Con mucho cuidado la cargo y era primera vez que lo hacía ya que nunca antes quiso acercarse a ella aun cuando legalmente ya fuese su hija, ya era Germaine Wells, pero Elisa no se lo había permitido, parecía una leona que cuidaba de su cría, no la descuidaba un momento.

- Hola Germine. – Susurro acomodándola en su pecho. – Que bonita eres. – Acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla sonrosada de la niña. - ¿Tienes hambre?, déjame ver que tiene tu madre aquí para ti. – Se acercó con la niña en brazos hasta la mesa y vio los biberones preparados en una hielera, tomó uno y primero comprobó que se encontrase en buen estado, esa semana le habían empezado a alternar la alimentación ya que solo la leche materna no la llenaba.

- No hagas ruido que se despierta tu mami. – Susurraba embargado en la ternura que le provocaba la niña. – Camino con ella hasta la mecedora y la acomodo, seguidamente le ofreció el alimento, mientras la admiraba y sentía un gran nudo en la garganta porque lo que más deseaba es que fuese su hija, verdadera, naturalmente y la mirada de esta fija en él con sus ojos grandes le gritaban que no lo era, muchas veces intenta olvidar, se obliga a olvidar quien es el padre y recordar que lo único importante que es hija de la mujer por la cual respira, que es sangre de Elisa, que todo lo demás no tenía ninguna importancia, pero había momentos como estos en que quiere mucho más, no quiere solo a la niña, quiere a Elisa, quiere que ella lo perdone y que olvide… anhela que ella olvide y si lo hace, él también estará dispuesto a hacerlo.

Aun recordaba todo lo que se tenía que hacer mientras alimentaba a un bebé, la niña se aferraba a la mamila y en un momento sonrió aun con esta en los labios, por lo que Frank correspondió de la misma manera, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, verdaderamente feliz, después de mucho tiempo, ese simple gesto le engrandecía el corazón, al parecer sería una hechicera igual que su madre y quería igualmente entrar en su corazón y apoderarse de este.

La niña prácticamente acabo con el alimento en el biberón, él lo coloco en la mesa de al lado y se puso de pie empezó a caminar lentamente, la acomodo sobre su pecho y empezó a arrullarla mientras le sacaba los gases, sintiendo que ella empezaba a envolverlo en una paz formidable.

Elisa abrió los ojos pesadamente y se encontró con Frank de espaldas atendiendo a la niña y este le tarareaba para dormirla, trato de no hacer ningún movimiento para que él no se diese cuenta de que lo había descubierto, de momento no veía ningún peligro, pero tampoco quería dejarse engañar por él sabía que su hija podía sacar lo mejor de cualquier desalmado, que era un ángel que los encantaba con su ternura, pero solo con Germaine no con ella y aunque Frank pretendiera ser buena persona ella sabía muy bien que no lo era que en el fondo dormía ese hombre egoísta y salvaje, muchas veces despertaba sobresaltada al revivir mediante sueño la paliza que le dio y entonces una vez más de cierta manera le temía.

Vio cómo su hija se quedó dormida y también como Frank se volvía por lo que prefirió hacerse la dormida y no exponerlo a dar alguna explicación.

- Dulces sueños princesa. – Le susurro a la pequeña depositándole un beso en la frente y la acomodo en el moisés, sabía que debía marcharse pero no podía, quería seguir observándola, vigilar cada latido de su pequeño corazón.

- Gracias. – Dijo Elisa abriendo los ojos y él se sobresaltó un poco al saberse descubierto.

Durante el tiempo que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, fue tejiendo poco a poco el inicio de su liberación, sabía que Frank se encontraba vulnerable y abrumado ante la ternura que brinda Germaine, sin duda había bajado la guardia y era ese el momento que debía aprovechar, necesitaba armar a la perfección su plan, nada, absolutamente nada podría fallarle.

- De nada… solo me pareció escuchar un ruido y por eso pase por aquí y la vi despierta… pero ya está dormida… - Hablaba nervioso. – Ya la alimente… regresare a mi habitación… - Se dio media vuelta y se encamino a la puerta.

Su voz y actitud solo evidenciaban lo que Elisa suponía y debía olvidar, borrar todo lo pasado y solo imaginar cómo hubiese sido si ella le hubiese contando de lo que sentía por Jules muchos antes de que los descubriera, vivir el momento, solo tenía que vivir el momento.

- Frank lo siento… siento todo el daño que te he causado… - Le dijo Elisa con la garganta inundada y él se detuvo. – Sé que no te lo merecías. – Prosiguió y Frank se volvió. – Sé que… - Hablaba cuando lo vio acercarse rápidamente por lo que se asustó, pensando que la golpearía por haber iniciado el tema de conversación, pero debía arriesgarse.

- Elisa no sabes nada… nada - Tomó asiento al borde de la cama y ella pudo ver los ojos de él rebosados en lágrimas, sin duda alguna se encontraba vulnerable. – Perdóname tú a mí por haberte lastimado, por haber sido tan animal… pero te amo… Elisa yo te amo. – Tomando una mano de ella y llevándosela a los labios, la beso, mientras la joven lo miraba aturdida sin poder creer que se encontrase tan trastocado. – Yo juro no maltratarte nunca más, solo no me dejes… Elisa yo olvido todo, hagamos de cuenta que nada paso y volvamos a ser los mismos de antes… sé que todo fue mi culpa, fui yo quien te orille a eso, porque estoy consciente que te descuide, sé que siempre preferí el trabajo a mi familia… - Hablaba sin siquiera respirar, tomando las manos de ella y las de él temblaban y aunque parezca absurdo Elisa sintió una gran mezcla de dolor y tristeza por la situación de Frank porque ella lo sabía… sabía que no se había portado de la mejor manera, que traiciono la confianza que él le brindo, solo que esperaba un gesto amable de él, un gesto verdadero de amor, uno como el que ella misma estaba haciendo al mantener lejos al amor de su vida para que no lo lastimasen aun cuando ella se estaba muriendo por verlo una vez más.

Sentía que se volvería loca porque era la más grande batalla entre el remordimiento y sus sentimientos, era su cerebro contra su corazón y sentía que libraba la segunda guerra mundial, que ni ella misma podía entenderse, que Frank era el padre de su hijo y le tenía consideración, pero Jules era el padre de su hija y le tenía amor, pasión, le tenía fe y en sus ojos sabía que estaba la esperanza.

Era tan complicado, tan absurdo… era algo que terminaría volviéndola loca, no quería estar con Frank eso lo tenía muy claro, pero tampoco merecía que lo alejara de su hijo, ella sabía que lo se sentía, esa zozobra, ese sin suelo y no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, que no era otro que ese que le suplicaba y le imploraba. Frank no merecía que lo alejara de su hijo, pero no había otra solución, ella tampoco lo dejaría, no abandonaría a Frederick por nada del mundo y algunas veces se tenía que ser egoísta, ponerse una mano en el corazón para detener los latidos y otra en sus ojos para no ver que tan desgraciada puede ser, no ver lo que puede dejar atrás después de su partida.

- Frank… por favor… por favor – Trataba de hablar y llevaba sus dedos para callarlo, porque él estaba dándole otro rumbo a la conversación, pero él la detuvo besándole la yema de los dedos y continúo.

- Déjame que me saque esto Elisa por favor… yo sé que tú muchas veces quisiste compartir conmigo y yo estaba muy ocupado o cansado para ofrecerte tiempo… sé que fui yo quien lo trajo aquí aun sabiendo la clase de persona que era, pero no quería aceptar que no tenía remedio, ni siquiera me detuve ante las advertencia de su padre… sabes que lo quería como a un hijo… - Frank hablaba mientras lloraba y Elisa solo negaba en silencio y empezó a llorar también, su corazón no admitía que le dijesen que Jules era una mala personas porque no lo era, era un ser bueno, un hombre justo, ella lo amaba y le dolía, le dejaba el alma en carne viva cada vez que alguien trataba de mancharlo. - Pero por favor Elisa no me dejes, te lo pido… solo eso quédate a mi lado y no te pido más… nada más y te daré todo… yo te doy lo que quieras… - Llevo las manos temblorosas a las mejillas de la joven y apenas lograba hablar ante el llanto. – Dejo la empresa, buscó a alguien que la administre y me quedo a tu lado todo el día, te prometo no molestar, si no quieres que hable, no lo hago… yo… solo te pido no me abandones… si quieres podemos irnos de aquí empezar de cero en otra parte ¿Quieres un castillo? Yo te lo compro y vivirás como una reina o una isla igual te la compro… donde solo vivimos tú, los niños y yo… Germaine será igualmente mi hija, la amare y le daré todo… no me abandones y te doy el mundo y sé que todo lo demás se puede olvidar… sé que todo fue un mal entendido.

Elisa miraba la desesperación en Frank pero no podía compadecerse, ya no podía hacerlo porque había avanzado un solo paso, cuando deshonro a Jules y entonces solo hizo que su herida sangrara nuevamente y empezó a llorar porque necesitaba una solución y aun no encontraba la fuerza, no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar, así que solo se dejó guiar por su corazón y por la esperanza.

- Frank por favor no me hagas esto… no te hagas esto. – Le susurro ella entre lágrimas. – No quiero nada material…

- Solo no me dejes Elisa… quédate conmigo… a mi lado te lo estoy pidiendo… te lo estoy rogando.

Se acercó a ella y con labios temblorosos le deposito un beso, quien solo se dejó besar y liberar un sollozo, un sollozo que le quebraba el alma porque era uno de renuncia, por un tiempo, pero lo era, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y su mundo se derrumbaba y quedaba pendiendo solo de un hilo de esperanza, de una posible reconstrucción.

A veces, llegaba el momento en que se entendía que no era posible vivir junto a la persona que se amaba por mucho que fuese el amor y que aunque siguiera amándole. Tocaba hacer la vida con una persona a la que no se amaba, pero que necesita hacer el sacrificio para poder salir adelante, para dar el gran paso, tal vez en unos meses o años, pero al fin lo lograría.

Entender que a veces la única forma de encontrarse en paz se significaba renunciar justamente a lo que se deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, conformarse por un tiempo con un compañero con el cual compartiría intereses, algunos sentimientos, pero no amor desatado, no un amor que la complemente, no el amor soñado, sino el impuesto.

Elisa se separó un poco del contacto de labios y se llevó las manos a los labios mientras lloraba incontrolablemente sintiéndose que traicionaba su amor, que le había sido infiel a Jules aun cuando ya no tenía por qué serlo, sintiéndose miserable y miraba a Frank a los ojos los cuales también derramaban lágrimas.

– Prometo no tocarte… no tendremos intimidad, solo quedarme a tu lado, solo no me abandones. – Hablaba entre sollozos sin saber que la estaba matando, mientras ella pensaba su respuesta y se armaba de valor.

- Me quedo contigo… - Susurró y un nuevo sollozo se escapó de su garganta. – Pero debes entender que no puedo amarte Frank… te aprecio porque eres el padre de Frederick, pero no me pidas que te amé, porque no puedo… no puedo… - Susurro mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto y no pudo más que enterrarlo entre sus manos.

- No importa, mi amor alcanzara para los dos… yo te daré todo mi amor… y con eso será suficiente. - Acercándose a ella para besarla nuevamente en los labios, pero Elisa volvió la cara y Frank beso la mejilla.

- ¿Puedo dormir? – Le preguntó en un murmullo, mirando a la niña dormida y pidiéndole perdón en silencio a Jules.

- Si claro…. mejor me voy. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie y se limpiaba las lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres, es también tu habitación. – Le dijo al tiempo que se acostaba y se arropaba dándole la espalda, él no dijo nada solo se acostó al lado de ella e igualmente le dio la espalda, Elisa apagó la luz de la mesa de noche esa que siempre permanecía prendida cuando dormía sola, apenas la habitación quedo en penumbras enterró la cara en la almohada para ahogar el llanto, pidiéndole en este perdón a Jules por lo que acababa de hacer, pero sabía que era lo mejor, que era la única solución que podía encontrar, ganarse la confianza de Frank ya que estaba segura que no la dejaría y entonces se iría, lo encontraría y todo esta angustia, todo este dolor lo dejaría enterrado en el pasado.

Frank se sumió en su dolor al sentirla llorar, sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía, no tendría que ser adivino para saber que estaba sufriendo por renunciar a él y con esto se le quebraba el alma, pero él se encargaría de hacérselo olvidar.

Su mirada recorría la habitación en penumbras y las lágrimas inundaron nuevamente sus ojos al revivir el momento en que empezó a sospechar de que Elisa le era infiel y lo peor de todo con el joven que él consideraba su hijo, en el que deposito toda su confianza, aún no sabía de donde saco tanta fuerza para soportar días de silencio y actuar como si nada, pues quería estar seguro y no cometer una estupidez ni actuar impulsivamente.

Todo empezó en la boda de William Andley, en esa pieza que compartieron juntos, en como él la miraba, aunque trataba de disimularlo no podía, se le notaba a millas y ella se veía muy ajusto bailando con él, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hicieran y él recordó en ese instante que supuestamente nunca antes habían bailado juntos, porque nunca se trataron con la confianza suficiente para hacerlo, al ser consciente de eso la copa en su mano tembló y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para retomar la conversación en la que estaba con los demás presentes.

Su mirada se desvió un par de veces y la caricia disimulada del pulgar de Jules en el centro de la espalda de ella fue un hierro candente que se incrusto en su alma, las ganas de encararlos ahí mismo no lo abandonaban, pero tuvo que actuar inteligentemente por lo que fue al baño y trató de calmarse dándose él mismo explicaciones que justificaran lo que sospechaba, esa noche empezó su peor pesadilla y de la que aún no despertaba.

Desde ahí empezó su cacería todos los días llamaba a su casa y pedía hablar con ella, inventando cualquier tontería, pero el miércoles Elisa había salido, apenas colgó se dirigió a la oficina de Jules y este tenía más de una hora de haberse marchado, había olvidado que su horario era hasta las dos de la tarde, recordaba donde quedaba su apartamento, por lo que le pidió a Elizabeth que cancelara cualquier pendiente.

Ese día decidió salir solo, a pesar de que sus guardaespaldas le dijeron que era peligroso nos los llevo consigo, al llegar al edificio se estaciono en la calle del frente, quería subir y llamar a la puerta, pero no quería aparecerse y tener que dar una explicación de su presencia ahí, confiaba en que su esposa no le fuese infiel, pero toda confianza se vino abajo cuando vio salir uno de los autos de su propiedad del estacionamiento del centro comercial de al lado después de esperar por casi dos horas, aun su mente no quería juzgarla por lo que pensó que seguro estaría comprando algo, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al entrar a este y comprobar que el centro comercial compartía estacionamiento con el edificio.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció y su cabeza daba vueltas, el corazón se le iba a explotar en latidos, mientras sus manos temblaban, lloro aun sin tener nada confirmado, pues la sola idea lo estaba matando, esa noche llego a su casa un poco más tarde pues le llevo mucho tiempo asimilar y calmarse, al entrar al despacho recordó que tenía un juego de llaves del apartamento de Jules y que nadie más sabia, lo buscó.

Al día siguiente él llegaba hasta su oficina con unas carpetas y estaba por abandonar su turno, no debía darle tiempo, por lo que le pidió su ayuda y lo dejo al mando y con una reunión en puerta, pues necesitaba el tiempo para revisar el apartamento, cuando llegó a este todo parecía normal, nada que indicara la presencia de una mujer, pero cuando llego a la habitación principal y reviso algunas cosas entre esas unos de los closets, el odio se esparció por su ser demasiado rápido, como un incendio en un campo minado, al ver estos repletos de lencería femenina, quiso seguir revisando pero no pudo, aun temía lo que pudiese encontrarse, sabía que sería demasiado doloroso y decepcionante. Definitivamente no quería pasar por eso.

Esa noche llego con el corazón destrozado, no podía evitarlo y la vio jugando con su hijo y con el niño Di Carlo, se le veía hermosa, como una reina, más que cualquiera, pero en sus ojos encontró culpa, tal vez los besos que le daba eran producto de su remordimiento, lo hacía con lastima y él no quería ser un mendigo, no quería las sobras de Leblanc.

Después de algunos días regreso y fue cuando se topó con el cuadro y las notas después de violentar algunas cajas, se volvió loco fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo y sobre el cuadro descargo las ganas que tenia de matarla a ella, de sacarle el corazón y todas las prendas de lencería que pudo hacer girones, los cuadernos de dibujos los rompió con sus propias manos y desde ese día su vida se volvió un infierno ahora luchaba por salir de ese calvario.

Darle una nueva oportunidad a ella porque la amaba y lo más seguro que el culpable fue él quien la enamoro, quien la sedujo y la involucro en su mundo de perversión, Jean Paul se lo había dicho, era un joven incorregible y él pensaba que solo estaba dando muy mal concepto de su propio hijo, pero en realidad se quedaba corto, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que verdaderamente importaba era que, todo sería como antes, como cuando estaban recién casado o como cuando Frederick llego a iluminar sus vidas, ahora él se quedaría con su hija, una hija a la que nunca conocerá porque no lo permitirá, una hija de la que se adueñara, Germaine es su hija y no va a permitir que se la quiten, al igual que no permitirá que Elisa lo deje, no podía permitirlo, porque no quería morir y sabía que si Elisa lo dejaba, moriría, que ella era quien lo mantenía en este mundo.

* * *

_**No, no, memoria del pasado día**_

_**vengas sobre este sol y césped santo.**_

_**No vuelva yo a invocar refugio tanto**_

_**de lo que así se crece en despedida.**_

_**Quédeme tu intemperie y mi porfía**_

_**de caer, de volver de nuevo a alzarme,**_

_**no la raída pasamanería**_

_**que alza mi polvo y que tu luz deshace.**_

_**No me hartes de mí que hartazgo tanto**_

_**no soporta mi poca luz vencida.**_

_**Mas mi ayer fue tu hoy: no halle quebranto.**_

_**Volver a lo pasado no es mi ruego...**_

_**¿Pero y aquel aroma de la vida?**_

_**Retenga su promesa, no su fuego.**_

_**No, no, memoria del pasado día... Fina García Marruz.**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por leer, como verán esto se está llenando de niños!**_

_**Abrazos a todas!**_


	241. Capítulo 69

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por seguir con la historia y por cada comentario que nos regalan. **

**Amparo: Que alegría leerte de nuevo, esperamos de verdad que te mejores pronto, por favor has cualquier prueba necesaria por el bien de tu salud. **

**Gracias por los comentario que has dejado en La Bestia, ya ves es una historia bastante fuerte que te pone a pensar, en el cómo y porque existen personas que pueden ser tocadas de esa manera por el mal, al menos en los asesinatos y en ciertas parte de la historia me base en un hecho real el cual consterno a mi ciudad. **

**Espero de todo corazón que te mejores!**

**Abrazos!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 69**_

_**Si bien, son bellas las estrellas, conocerte fue mejor,**_

_**Porque tú brillas más que el sol...**_

* * *

Sus dedos largos y delgados se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas de marfil del pianoforte, extrayendo de este una hermosa melodía, la misma que se mostraba en la hoja ubicada en el caballete sobre este y que contenía la partitura de la canción que entregaría a su esposa por su cumpleaños, que sería para ser más exactos el día de mañana. Aprovechando que Candy se encontraba descansando junto a su hijo, todas las tardes se escapaba hasta el estudio de música, en complicidad con Fransheska quien se encargaba de vigilar a la rubia para que no descubriese la sorpresa. La canción que tenía entre sus manos y que había memorizado ya, había sido una petición que hiciese a un gran amigo, bueno, gran amigo porque ya lo consideraba así.

El excelente compositor Ilan Chester, el mismo que le había entregado aquella preciosa joya llamada "Ojos verdes" y con la cual le había pedido a Candy que fuese su esposa, le había compuesto otra canción, esta vez por motivo del cumpleaños de la chica; Terry solo le había escrito para saludarlo y este le había contestado mencionando que hasta Caracas había llegado una revista con un artículo que hablaba sobre la rueda de prensa que diese en Nueva York, la boda de él con Candy y que este plasmaba su relación como una "Extraordinaria historia de amor" dándole un resumen de lo que el articulo decía, que se conocían desde adolescente, cosa que ya él sabía, que habían pasado por cientos de dificultades, que solo un milagro como el ocurrido con el actor había logrado unirlos nuevamente y que se profesaban un amor infinito y sincero, esto último también el músico lo sabía, había logrado verlo con sus propios ojos durante ese viaje en el Mauritania, en el cual conoció a la pareja, mencionando además que se sentía feliz por ellos.

Terry le envió una carta en respuesta contándole que ciertamente se habían casado, que esperaban un hijo y que este nacería un par de meses después de su cumpleaños y un mes o poco más, antes del cumpleaños de Candy, que eran inmensamente feliz y esperaban poder tener el placer de verlo nuevamente, también le envió saludos a la familia del músico, que aunque no conocía personalmente, sentía que de una forma esto era así, pues él siempre estuvo hablando de su esposa e hijos mientras compartieron en el barco, así intercambiaron cartas varias veces.

- ¿Cómo vas? – La voz de Fransheska lo saco de su concentración.

- ¿Eh? Bueno digamos que bien… solo hay unas notas que aún, no sé, no siento que estén completamente bien – Decía mirando el papel con la partitura.

- Prueba… quiero escucharte – Le pidió su hermana con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Esta bien… pero debes tomar en cuenta que la melodía va acompañada de otros instrumentos además del piano – Indico mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió.

Terry flexiono sus dedos, se notaba nervioso, la verdad era que lo estaba, dejo libre un suspiro e intento concentrarse nuevamente, frunció el ceño antes de presionar la primera tecla, dudando, Fransheska lo detuvo, apoyo su mano sobre la de él viendo que estaban muy rígida, le desordeno un poco el cabello y dejo libre una carcajada para relajarlo.

- Pareces una estatua, así nunca podrás sacar las notas que deseas, debes dejar fluir la melodía… es como cantar, bailar o… actuar, debes entregar tu cuerpo… dejarlo expresarse, sin perder el control, pero dándole libertad, usted debería saber eso mejor que nadie Romeo – Indico con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció cuando él se mantuvo en silencio – Terry, yo sé y tú sabes que tienes la fortaleza para esto, mira si has llegado hasta aquí y le pediste esa canción al señor Chester, es porque en el fondo de tu corazón anhelas entregarle esto a Candy – Decía cuando él la detuvo, volviéndose para mirarla.

- Y lo hare, puedo hacerlo… no necesariamente tiene que ser en público, puedo solo buscarla mañana temprano, traerla hasta aquí y entregársela… es su regalo, solo de ella, así que no veo que importancia tendría si lo hago durante la fiesta o a solas – Indico escapándose rápidamente.

- Tienes razón… puedes hacerlo solo para ella y estoy segura que Candy estará feliz, bueno te faltaran los demás instrumentos de la banda, pero no creo que eso afecte mucho, lo importante es la letra de la canción, sin embargo… y perdona que me inmiscuya en esto, creo que Candy estaría mucho más feliz si sabe que te llenaste de valor para vencer ese miedo que aun mantienes por hacer este tipo de actuaciones públicas y todo para darle a ella una canción de cumpleaños – Se detuvo para que él procesase sus palabras, dejo libre un suspiro y tomó la mano de su hermano, buscando sus ojos – Terry mírame… yo sé que no es fácil, que esto es algo que estas intentando manejar y que deseas que mejore, pero no lo conseguirás si sigues dándote excusas para desistir, tú no eres de los hombres que se rinde, eres un luchador innato, toda tu vida has estado luchando y no creo que te sientas cansado de hacerlo, eres un ejemplo para muchos de los que te rodeamos, tienes una fortaleza increíble, no deberías dudar de eso nunca, ni un solo instante… solo debes buscar en tu interior, está allí… dentro de ti esperando para que vayas a su encuentro, para que la dejes salir – Expreso mirándolo con ternura.

- Fran… yo quisiera, de verdad quisiera romper esta coraza que mantiene esa parte de mí aislada, lo he intentado, he buscado en mi memoria ese sentimiento que me llenaba de seguridad cuando subía a un escenario, la satisfacción de escuchar la ovación del público, esa plenitud que colmaba mi cuerpo mientras me paseaba por las tablas recitando a Shakespeare, pero algo me impide llegar hasta ella y no sé lo que es… no lo sé, es como si algo me hiciese falta para alcanzarla, sé que está allí… pero no consigo tomarla entre mis manos y moldearla de nuevo a mí, es esa esencia que me hacía ser el actor que era, es lo que me falta y esta tras una puerta, una puerta cerrada y no puedo dar con la llave – Confeso dejando libre su frustración.

- Candy… - Susurro ella como perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué dices? – Inquirió él desconcertado.

- Una vez me dijiste que cuando actuabas, tu musa era Candy… que era ella quien te inspiraba a dar lo mejor de ti, cada actuación iba dirigida a ella ¿No es así? – Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

- Si… si, siempre fue así, yo pensaba en Candy y todo fluía… yo… - Se interrumpió al ver que había encontrado lo que había pasado meses buscando, dejo libre un jadeo ante la fuerza con la cual lo golpeo la sorpresa – Pero… no entiendo, ahora tengo a Candy, ella está junto a mí, es mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo… se supone que debería tener mucha más inspiración que antes, que debería sentirme con la convicción suficiente para subir a un escenario y mostrarme como antes, pero… - Fransheska no lo dejo continuar.

- Pero no te habías enfocado en ello, antes lo hacías para ganarte el ser merecedor de Candy, querías ser alguien para ella, ser todo lo mejor solo para ella… tenerla lejos provocaba una especie de expectativa en ti, de nostalgia y miedo, anhelabas y soñabas todo el tiempo, eso alimentaba tu pasión Terry, esa cantidad de sentimientos eran lo que hacían que actuaras como lo hacías, solo buscando siempre a cada instante ser mejor para Candy… ella es la llave de esa puerta ¿No lo ves? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía cómo había llegado a esta conclusión o si estaba en lo correcto o no, pero presentía que sí, que estaba en el camino adecuado.

- No… no lo entiendo Fran… si Candy es la llave que necesito, ya la tengo… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar salir todo esto nuevamente entonces? ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome atado? – La interrogo.

- Bueno… la verdad no lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo di con esto, pero creo que es así, pienso que tu miedo por los escenarios no tiene que ver únicamente con el accidente que ocurrió años atrás, no tiene que ver con Susana o tu miedo a salir lastimado, creo que más tiene que ver con Candy, bueno yo no tengo los estudios del doctor Smith, pero he tenido que lidiar con el miedo muchas veces, tu miedo no está en enfrentarte al público, sino en mostrarte de nuevo ante Candy, cuando abandonaste los escenarios, lo hiciste porque la habías perdido a ella, habías perdido la inspiración, la verdad… creo que lo que realmente sentías era que le habías fallado, te habías caído del pedestal que deseabas ocupar ante sus ojos y no podías soportar que algo así sucediese, en ese instante sentías que todo se había perdido y… no sé quizás como un medio de defensa te encerraste en ti mismo… ya no sé ni lo que digo todo suena un tanto absurdo verdad – Inquirió y se mordió el labio, esperando que Terry le dijese que se había vuelto loca y que debía ir a ver al doctor Smith, pero él solo negó en silencio, sin decir nada, solo analizando sus palabras - Hagamos algo… intenta pensar en Candy como lo hacías cuando eran adolescente, en la chica del colegio, la que deseabas impresionar, de quien deseabas ser merecedor… búscala en tu mente y mueve tus dedos a través del piano una vez más – Le pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Terry la miro un momento en silencio, no sabía que hacer o si esto funcionaria, si Fransheska no entendía su punto él tampoco, bueno, no lo entendía del todo, solo que la clave para escapar de su miedo era Candy, que ella sería quien le daría el valor para superar el temor que le tenía al público y a los escenarios, durante los últimos meses lo había escondido muy bien, pero no lo había superado en lo absoluto y ahora una vez más lo revivía, por su brillante idea de dedicarle una canción a su esposa por su cumpleaños, en la pequeña recepción que le había organizado, solo estarían los más allegados, personas con las cuales Terry tenía confianza, pero aun así, subir a un escenario y ser el centro de las miradas lo hacía sentirse cohibido, incluso temblar de miedo.

Movió la cabeza ligeramente para aclarar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que le pedía su hermana, dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos, de inmediato imágenes de Candy en el San Pablo comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, de ella después vestida de blanco, tan hermosa, de ella llegando a la estación de trenes en Nueva York. Voló hasta su encuentro en Venecia, el Palacio Ducal, Florencia… París, Cerdeña, todas las ocasiones que pasaron juntos en Europa, después aquí en América y nuevamente en Escocia; poco a poco se fue llenando de la imagen de la rubia, de sus risas, sus miradas, de todo eso que él adoraba en ella, su pecho se fue colmando de tantas emociones y algo dentro de él comenzaba a resquebrajarse, algo que estaba muy profundo dentro de su ser, casi pudo escuchar un crujido. Abrió los ojos y los fijo en su hermana, con una mezcla de dudas y certezas que apenas lo dejaban respirar, poso su mirada nuevamente en la partitura y después en las teclas del piano, comenzó a mover sus dedos y… la melodía simplemente fluyo.

- Es… es bellísima – Esbozo Fransheska emocionada, minutos después, cuando el joven termino.

- Lo es… verdaderamente lo es, ahora si sonó correctamente, no lo entiendo, yo solo… hice lo que me dijiste, me relaje no pensé en los demás presentes mañana en la fiesta, solo en Candy y mis dedos se movieron solos… era como si alguien más me guiara, como si la melodía me atravesara, corriera por mis venas y se hiciera parte de mí, como si hubiese liberado algo – Indico emocionado, mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

- Creo que tu musa está de regreso – Indico de manera triunfante, con una gran sonrisa – ¿Por qué sentías que habías decepcionado a Candy? – Pregunto tornándose seria, buscando los ojos de su hermano, con la preocupación desbordando los de ella.

- Yo… no lo sé Fran, Candy era todo mi universo en aquel momento, la única persona en el mundo que me importaba, por la que luchaba día a día, cada centavo que ganaba lo reunía para ofrecerle una vida digna de ella, cada actuación, cada esfuerzo… todo iba dirigido a ella y cuando ocurrió lo del accidente, sentí que de alguna manera le había fallado, que no pude ser perfecto como deseaba serlo para ella, antes no me importaba, antes… me daba igual ser un completo desastre, es más lo buscaba, buscaba destruirme… bebía, me metía en peleas, me revelaba contra todos, pero llego Candy y todo cambio, ella lo cambio todo, me dio motivos para salir de donde me encontraba y ser alguien mejor, por ella lo fui… bueno o al menos lo intente, pero después todo se vino abajo y ya no me importaba nada, mi pasión por el teatro se había esfumado, mis ganas de vivir se habían ido, todo se había marchado con ella… me había quedado vacío – Explico sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- Pero no lo estabas, no lo estabas Terry… porque tu amor por ella seguía dentro de ti, ocupando un espacio dentro de tu corazón y si te dolía solo era una muestra de que seguía latiendo, tú solo… solo dejaste que la desesperación te ganara y te pareció más fácil rendirte que luchar, llegaste a pensar que no eras digno de ella ¿No es verdad? – Inquirió con un nudo en la garganta. Él asintió con un movimiento lento y dejo correr una lagrima, Fransheska la limpio con rapidez – Tonto… fuiste un tonto, tú jamás serias indigno de nadie, eres un ser tan especial y hermoso, con tanto amor para dar y también para recibir, Terry todas y cada una de las personas que te queremos lo hacemos por ti, por quien eres… no tienes que esforzarte intentando ser perfecto, justo como eres está bien, ser tú te hace digno de amor, de admiración, no necesitas tener una vida sin errores, debes tenerlos pues de otra manera no podrás aprender y todos necesitamos aprender – Indico con una sonrisa cargada de ternura, apoyando su mano en la mejilla del chico.

- Fran… yo no busco ser perfecto, pero no quiero fallarte a Candy, tampoco a mi hijo… no sé porque esto me mantenía atado, pero… no sé cómo explicarlo, solo temo que ella no vea eso que había en mí, eso que… que se ganaba la admiración y los aplausos, necesito entregarme completamente porque solo así alcanzare ser quien Candy desea… - La chica lo interrumpió.

- Ya Candy tiene a quien desea a su lado, no necesita al actor, no necesita al gerente de los laboratorios o el Conde, ella quiere una vida junto a Terry y a ese ya lo tiene, pero… lo que más desea es que este Terry suyo esté completo y se sienta totalmente satisfecho con quien es – Esbozo con convicción, dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Te confieso algo, cuando estábamos en nuestro viaje de Luna de miel y veía la mirada de Albert cada vez que nos deteníamos frente a un paisaje de esos que te dejan sin habla, lo veía a él… no veía al magnate, no veía al jefe de un clan o el heredero, solo lo veía a él y eso me llenaba de felicidad, igual que lo llena de felicidad a él cuando me observaba bailar, me lo dijo… una vez me dijo que justo allí estaba mi esencia y la mujer que él adoraba, me veía a mí, solo eso… y estoy segura que tú también ves a Candy, más allá de lo que la mayoría ven… seguramente ella también lo hace contigo, pero lo haría mucho mejor si dejas que esa esencia que hay dentro de ti fluya de nuevo… si te paras sobre un escenario y dejas que ella te vea como lo hacía antes – Indico mirándolo a los ojos.

- Mañana puede ser… un buen inicio – Dijo sintiéndose lleno de esperanzas.

- Mañana será un inicio perfecto, pero me hiciste trampa, yo esperaba escuchar al menos una estrofa de la canción, solo tocaste la melodía – Agregó haciendo un puchero y mirándolo.

- La escucharas mañana… ya te adelante mucho por hoy – Indicó tomando las hojas y colocándose de pie, lleno de energía, tan feliz que le era imposible permanecer sentado – Gracias Fran, yo… la verdad no sé cómo lo hiciste pero… me siento distinto, claro la mayor de las pruebas será mañana, pero algo me dice que todo saldrá bien, esto que llena mi pecho es extraordinario y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía, mañana le entregare mi mejor actuación a mi musa – Acotó desbordando felicidad, se acercó a la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Eres una hermana maravillosa, te debo una… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No me debes nada… aunque bueno, si deseas ser generoso conmigo – Expuso dándole unas palmadas al banco donde se hallaba sentada.

- Solo te daré el título, ya mañana tendrás oportunidad de escucharla completa, no desesperes, de haber sido hombre serias una gran científica o pensadora, tienes una curiosidad incontrolable – Expresó riendo al ver que ella fruncía el ceño – Se llama "Eres una en un millón" y ahora si señora Andley con su permiso, voy a reunirme con mi esposa antes que se le dé por buscarme por toda la casa y descubra la sorpresa, ya que es igual de curiosa que usted - Indicó haciéndole un ademan para despedirse, pero antes de salir se volvió a mirarla – Gracias, quizás mañana encuentre la manera de traer al actor de vuelta a mí y me anime a regresar a un escenario – Indicó con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- ¡Eso sería maravilloso Terry! – Expresó levantándose para ir hasta él y abrazarlo, le dio un par de besos en la mejilla y lo dejo ir, para que se reuniese con Candy.

Durante la cena los hermanos actuaron de manera normal, manteniendo su secreto a salvo, hasta que él se sintiese preparado para dárselo a Candy, estaba ansioso pero también esperanzado, solo debía esperar, un día más, un día más y quizás volvería a ser él completamente.

Desde el mismo instante que el sol se asomó por el horizonte iluminándolo todo, ella supo que este día sería perfecto, no solo porque estaba cumpliendo un año más de vida, sino porque había sido despertada por dos hermosos príncipes, bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosas, las mismas que llevaban su nombre y que para su mayor felicidad era Terry quien se las entregaba, dejando de lado esos celos infantiles que alguna vez le tuviese a Anthony, había notado que siempre le regalaba flores, pero nunca Dulce Candy, buscaba rosas rojas o de otros colores, pero nunca blancas, también le obsequiaba orquídeas, narcisos, tulipanes, margaritas, lirios; pero hoy la había sorprendido entregándole un bellísimo arreglo de sus rosas favoritas, mientras el pequeño Terry que había crecido muchísimo para apenas tener poco más de un mes de nacido, jugaba con una cesta de pétalos que intentaba dejar caer en su regazo.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – Dijo con una gran sonrisa tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para besarla, mientras su hijo tendido sobre su estómago en la cama los observaba, elevado su pequeña cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Gracias Terry, que hermoso presente… estoy tan feliz – Esbozo separando apenas sus labios de los de él, aprovecho que su bebé no estaba haciendo ningún berrinche porque ella besaba a su padre y se acercó a él una vez más para hacer el beso más prologando.

Terry deslizo sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, al tiempo que sus labios se deleitaban con los de ella, brindándole suaves succiones, deslizando su lengua en la calidez que brotaba de la boca de Candy, sintiendo como se derretía bajo sus besos, como ambos lo hacían, su respiración se hizo más lenta y la temperatura de su cuerpo fue en aumento, Terry busco acortar la distancia entre ambos y tanto ella como él se estremecieron cuando sus pechos entraron en contacto, los suaves y llenos de ella y el fuerte y amplio de él, un gemido escapo de los labios de la chica cuando la mano de él se deslizo de su espalda a la curva de su derrier y la acaricio con la presión justa para hacer que algo en su interior se estremeciera, de inmediato sus manos viajaron hasta las hebras castañas, sumergiéndose en estas, perdida en la espesura y suavidad de la misma.

- Candy… pecosa… debemos… parar - Decía él de manera entrecortada, sin dejar de besarla.

- Si… si… debemos… solo un poco más… un poco más Terry – Le pedía succionando suavemente los labios de su esposo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante las caricias de él.

Al borde del abismo de la pasión, fueron rescatados por el llanto de su pequeño, que al ver que sus padres lo ignoraban completamente comenzó a llorar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abriendo sus pequeños labios dejo salir con tal potencia sus reclamos que los esposos se vieron sacados de su burbuja en cuestión de segundos, pegaron sus frentes solo unos instantes para recuperar sus respiraciones y de inmediato el castaño se movió para tomar al bebé en brazos.

- A ver campeón… no tienes por qué llorar, ven… ven a felicitar a tu mami – Esbozo con la respiración aun agitada, mientras lo arrullaba para calmarlo.

- Mi pequeño Terry… no llores, mami está aquí… - Expreso la rubia con una gran sonrisa acariciándole las cabecita para calmarlo.

- Has sido el salvador de tu padre, por poco y cae en la tentación que es tu mamá en bata de dormir – Le susurro al pequeño con una sonrisa, consciente que Candy lo escuchaba.

- Pues también has sido mi salvador, tu padre es una verdadera tentación cuando luce tan guapo por las mañanas, mucho más si llega con este precioso ramo de Dulce Candy – Menciono haciendo más amplia su sonrisa al ver que el niño se calmaba y los observaba a ambos atentamente, para después mostrar una dulce sonrisa, ante las cosquillas que ella le hacía en su barriguita – Muchas gracias por este despertar ha sido maravilloso, algo me dice que este será un día extraordinario – Esbozo ella paseando su mirada de su esposo a su hijo y dejo caer una lluvia de besos en las mejillas de los dos Terrys, mientras ellos reían tan felices como ella.

Kellan acababa de soltar su turno después de trabajar media hora extra, por una exigencia de su nuevo jefe que no era más que un desgraciado, que lo explotaba y lo humillaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, muchas veces le obligaba a realizar dos veces los informes, solo por el placer de verlo trabajar, muchas veces había pensado en estamparle la renuncia en las narices, pero si quería graduarse ese año debía soportar un poco más las opresiones de ese imbécil.

Extrañaba a su antiguo jefe y amigo, con él todo era distinto, existían complicidad y tolerancia, también ayuda, gracias a Jules logro seguir estudiando y aun gracias a él y lo que le quedo de la venta del auto podía seguir pagando las matriculas de la universidad, se sentía en deuda con él y le dolía leer el desespero en sus misivas cada quince días.

- No… no puede ser posible, el señor Wells pidió que eso fuese entregado a su esposa… se supone que contamos con dos mensajeros, no pueden sacar a los dos al mismo tiempo. – Hablaba Elizabeth algo irritada, ya que solo encontraría una reprimenda de su jefe si ese sobre o llegaba a tiempo a la mansión Wells.

- Entiendo Elizabeth, pero también ellos están haciendo su trabajo, el señor Wells debió avisar con tiempo y así evitarnos este percance. – Hablaba Serena tratando de calmar a la secretaria de Frank Wells.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Kellan interviniendo en la conversación de las dos chicas.

- Pasa… pasa que voy a volverme loca, que ya no puedo con tanta presión, tengo que estar presente en la reunión que se está llevando a cabo, entregar los contratos a los arrendatario, enviar este sobre a la mansión Wells y ahora los mensajeros no están. – Elizabeth hablaba rápidamente.

- Si quieres yo puedo llevarlo… acabo de soltar turno y no tengo nada que hacer. – Kellan soltó inmediatamente sabía que era la oportunidad para poder entrar a la mansión Wells y encontrar la oportunidad de hablar con Elisa Wells, era tanta la emoción que sentía por dentro que aún no se lo podía creer, tal vez no se sentiría tan feliz como si estuviese en los pies de Jules, pero si se sentía muy, pero muy feliz.

- ¿Harías eso por mí, amor? – Preguntó la chica emocionada y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Claro… claro que lo haría, no me gusta verte tan atormentada. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Perfecto, te voy a enviar en un auto de la compañía, porque si vas en el tuyo tal vez no te dejen entrar… tienes que entregar este sobre. – Hablaba mientras se encaminaban al estacionamiento.

Al llegar Elizabeth hablo con uno de los choferes, Kellan antes de subir al vehículo le dio un beso y le hizo saber que a las siete de la noche pasaría por su casa, para llevarla a cenar.

Cuando los ojos de Kellan apreciaron la imponente mansión a través del elegante portón de hierro forjado, sabía que era digno hogar del presidente de la empresa, quería revisar el sobre y saber que era lo que llevaba dentro ya que le llamo la atención que tuviese el membrete del registro civil, pero no podía hacerlo con el chofer presente, sin embargo pensaba en la manera de ver a la señora Elisa, sabía que no sería fácil, porque solo debía entregar la correspondencia al mayordomo e irse del lugar.

Sabía que si Jules venia se le haría imposible entrar, ya que la casa tenía más seguridad que la misma casa blanca, tanto que tuvo que dar su nombre a los hombres de seguridad en la caseta principal, pensando que no era más que un acto exagerado y en el corto trayecto del portón a la puerta principal conto a diez guardaespaldas rondando por el jardín.

Elisa había logrado en menos de un mes un gran avance, al menos ya Frank no la dejaba encerrada, podía andar por la casa cómodamente y por el jardín hasta los límites en compañía de dos guardaespaldas, aun no confiaba plenamente en ella y lo sabía, necesitaba más tiempo, para poder liberarse.

Frank había cumplido su promesa de dedicarle más tiempo, su horario de trabajo era hasta las cuatro de la tarde, casi siempre almorzaba en la casa y nunca la dejaba sola en la mesa. Los tres fines de semana que habían pasado desde que decidió permanecer al lado de él los había compartido con ella y con sus hijos, se había dado cuenta del gran lazo que estaba creando con Germaine, le daba más atenciones a ella, que a Frederick que era su propio hijo y esto de cierta manera le preocupaba porque, como decía Maquiavelo "Piensa mal y acertaras" algo le decía que Frank, se desvivía por Germaine con el solo objetivo de demostrarle que ella era su hija, legalmente, pero lo era, por algo le había prohibido que le hablara a la niña de su verdadero padre, algo que no podía cumplir a cabalidad.

Ella solo se sentía como un perro al que le alargaban un poco la correa, pero igual seguía atada, cada vez que quería conversar con él acerca de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, evadía el tema, seguía demostrándole que no le importaba lo que ella sintiese, que seguía siendo egoísta, pero en fin eso seguía siendo Frank un egoísta amable, que le dedicaba un poco de tiempo, solo eso y no era lo que ella quería, debía llenarse de paciencia.

Neil y su padre no estuvieron de acuerdo en que se dejara manipular por Frank, en que perdonara las agresiones de él, que pretendiera olvidar, era lo que ellos creían, ya que ni siquiera a su hermano le había contado su plan, porque sabía que no estaría de acuerdo, no concordarían en que se humillase ante Wells.

Su hermano siempre había sido más impulsivo que analítico y le costaría asimilar su proceder, aun habían cosas que no podía tolerar, como verle la cara a Emilia Elroy, fue por esa razón que declinó la invitación de Candy, le envió un presente y una tarjeta en la cual ratificaba su agradecimiento y sus mejores deseos.

Germaine acababa de dormirse y ella decidió bajar para compartir unas horas con Frederick, que últimamente se encontraba atacado por los celos y exigía más tiempo, pero se debía en gran parte a Frank ya que apenas llegaba atendía a la niña y a él le dedicaba el tiempo exacto y no un poco más, su respuesta siempre era que a los niños no se deben consentir tanto, ellos deben ser de carácter fuerte y ser independientes, mientras que las niñas debían ser atendidas.

Kellan llamo a la puerta principal de la mansión Wells y al minuto esta se abrió, mostrándole a un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabellera oscura como la noche.

- Buenas tardes señor.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludo André en su protocolar tono.

- He venido del grupo Wells a traer esta correspondencia… - Hablaba cuando su mirada aventurera diviso a Elisa bajando las escaleras y por extraño que parezca su corazón se desbocaba, latiendo emocionado al constatar por él mismo que se encontraba bien. – Pero debo entregárselo personalmente a la señora Wells. – Trato de que su voz se escuchara convincente ante tal mentira.

- André… déjalo… que pase. – Pidió Elisa, con voz nerviosa al ver a Kellan, una tempestad de emociones la azotó con fiereza, sus piernas temblaban y en su garganta se instaló la agonía de las lágrimas, ver al chico era ligarlo inmediatamente a Jules.

André hizo una reverencia y con un ademan lo invito a pasar, por lo que Kellan en su estado de emoción aturdimiento, trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces, pero supo mantener el equilibrio, disculpándose con el mayordomo, que no demostró ninguna emoción, ni siquiera la de la burla, mientras que la pelirroja no pudo evitar reír.

- Tenga cuidado señor Parrichs. – Le pidió amablemente, ya que el joven con su altercado logró hacerle recordar esos momentos en los cuales Jules moría de celos a consecuencia de ese amor platónico que él sentía por ella.

- Lo siento… lo siento, lo que menos deseo que llenarle de sangre la alfombra que seguro constaba una fortuna, o tumbar alguna de las estatuas que tal vez sean reliquias de las abuelas del señor Wells. – Expuso sonriendo entre divertido y avergonzado.

- No se preocupe por favor tome asiento. – Le pidió ella señalando un mueble cerca.

- Después de usted señora.

Elisa se sentó ubicándose en uno muy cerca del que le había señalado a él y admiro al joven hacerlo casi a su lado, sintiendo que el corazón se le reventaría en latidos, quería hablarle, pero no sabía si sería prudente, entablar un tema sobre Jules, no sabía que tan al tanto se encontraba él de la relación que ella mantuvo con el francés.

- Esto es para usted lo envía el señor Wells, claro envió a uno de los mensajeros pero estos no se encontraban y me ofrecí a traerlo. – Le dijo entregándole el sobre manila.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable. – Acotó intentado no palidecer tanto ya que el sobre con el membrete del registro civil, contenía el acta de nacimiento de Germaine y en la cual aparecía como hija de Frank. - ¿Desea algo de tomar? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No gracias. – Respondió.

- Un té, ¿no desea un té? – La chica insistió, esperando que él entendiera su mirada.

- Oh si… si claro un té. – Le dijo comprendiendo que ella quería que él permaneciese más tiempo en el lugar.

- André pídenos té por favor. – Dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

- Si señora con permiso. – El hombre hizo una reverencia y se alejó, dejándola a ella sola con Kellan.

Elisa le regalo una sonrisa y las lágrimas le rebosaban en los ojos, sin embargo las retenía y Kellan la observaba con mirada brillante.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el chico.

- Si estoy bien, físicamente lo estoy… y – Trataba de preguntar cuando Kellan intervino.

- Esta bien, físicamente también… bueno si estuvo unos días hospitalizado una semana, tuvo una caída de un caballo, según me conto. – Elisa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y una lagrima rodo, la cual se limpió rápidamente. – No fue nada grave, solo una herida… por favor no se alarme… señora… él está desesperado, quiere saber de usted… por favor no lo mantenga en la incertidumbre.

- Kellan dile que me viste y que estoy bien… dile. – Dejo libre un suspiro, tratando con esto armarse de valor y saber que tal vez Jules la odiaría por eso, pero debía hacerlo, debía decepcionarlo y no echarlo a perder todo ahora que estaba convencida que su plan daría resultado, ya que si él verdaderamente la amaba perdonaría cualquier mentira. – Que tengo miedo, de lo que piensen, que yo no soportaría un escándalo, no podría vivir siendo señalada… si acepto irme con él a donde vaya seré la adultera, no estoy preparada para el rechazo de la sociedad, no quiero que me saquen el cuerpo, nunca más podría ir a una reunión, no podría ser feliz, no de esa manera, entonces viviría escondiéndome y todo sería igual, seguiría siendo algo clandestino y no es lo que quiero, necesito seguir mi vida. – Hablaba y no podía contener las lágrimas las cuales se limpiaba rápidamente.

- Eso no es lo que quiere señora… tal vez si me lo dijera sin llorar yo podría creerle, pero le duele lo que me está diciendo.

- Kellan, si quieres seguir conservando tu puesto, por favor… por favor di lo que te acabo de decir… no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando se fue y me dejo…

- Pero lo quiere señora, no es justo. – Intervino sintiéndose realmente confundido.

- La vida muchas veces no es justa… sé que eres su amigo y que lo estimas, si de verdad lo estimas, por favor haz lo posible, ayúdame, te suplico ayúdame a retenerlo en Francia.

- Señora no me pida eso, no sé qué hacer, si solo supiera el desespero que Jules expone en sus líneas tal vez entendería mi situación.

- Kellan tú lo aprecias, pero yo lo amo… lo quiero más que a nada y sí, estoy bien, pero si algo le pasa a Jules ya no lo estaré y si sé que pisa América porque tú le pides que venga y le pasa algo, yo me volvería loca… y te mataría. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido señora- Dijo bajando la mirada. – Pero tengo que decirle que la vi y que está bien, necesito algo para que me crea, él en estos momentos no cree en nadie. – Buscando la mirada de Elisa.

- No puedo entregarte ninguna nota porque si alguno de esos hombre que ves a través de la ventana me ve escribiendo inmediatamente se lo dirán a mi esposo.

El joven asintió en silencio y Elisa pensaba en algo, para que Jules se convenciera de que verdaderamente habían tenido un encuentro, hasta que vio sobre la mesa un corta papel, lo agarro y separo uno de sus bucles de la nuca y se lo corto, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kellan.

- Envíelo, junto a la carta.

- Pensara que yo se lo he arrancado. – Dijo con media sonrisa y guardándolo con cuidado en el bolsillo de su camisa.

- No, no lo pensara…. – En ese momento llego una de las mujeres del servicio con los té.

- Señora, ya sé que no debo decirle nada a Jules, ¿Qué piensa hacer? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Esperar, armarme de paciencia y esperar no me queda más… él me juro que me iba a estar esperando, confió en que lo hará y que algún día pueda estar con él sé que nunca se podrá recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero tratare de enmendar el dolor de la ausencia… ¿Puede hacerte una pregunta? – Pidió Elisa y el joven asintió en silencio. - ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

- No… no la juzgo ni a usted ni mucho menos a Jules… se enamoraron y perdidamente, suele pasar… él nunca me lo dijo, yo lo supuse cuando tenían problemas, aguanta copas el francés ese, yo lo vi muchas veces alterado y temía que cometiese una locura, por eso me le pegaba como sanguijuela, una noche cuando estaba completamente borracho, que no sabía lo que decía ni hacía, se le salió su nombre con esto confirmando mis sospechas… no sabe estar sin usted señora, nunca había visto a un hombre reducirse a la nada y yo vi a Jules varias veces hecho menos que eso, menos que nada, por eso temo por él, temo que pueda cometer locuras en Francia, yo no puedo estar para apoyarlo, pero confió en su familia, según él ha intentado sobrellevar la situación y ya no se emborracha, porque sabe que con hacerlo no va a conseguir nada, eso al menos me tranquiliza un poco, se preguntara porque tengo consideración y temo por él, pues es que le debo mucho, supo ser buen amigo y buen jefe, es un hombre como pocos, algo intransigente, es valiente, pero también es impulsivo… debo irme, gracias por todo.

- Kellan por favor. – Elisa le suplico una vez más.

- No se preocupe, le diré que esta igual de hermosa, que no ha cambiado nada y después la estocada. – Le hizo saber con la mirada triste, se puso de pie y se marchó.

Elisa lo vio salir de su casa, se puso de pie y se encamino a una ventana, observando como el joven se subía al vehículo, mientras ella no podía evitar su llanto, él se percató y le regalo una larga mirada después de un gesto de despedida con su mano, la pelirroja lo imito.

Para cuando llego la noche ya Candy había recibido un montón de sorpresas y obsequios, pero lo que tenía a la rubia de cabeza y dando vueltas en su habitación era la fiesta que le habían preparado, a ella este tipo de celebraciones no le gustaba mucho, prefería algo más íntimo, solo con sus amigos más cercanos, pero la tía abuela prácticamente los había obligado a todos a organizar una velada para celebrar su cumpleaños y puesto que aún seguían agradecidos por su intervención en el asunto de Elisa, no podían negarse. Precisamente ahora se encontraba preparándose para la recepción, Fransheska y Annie la habían maquillado y estaban ayudándole a colocarse el vestido que usaría esa noche, le había dicho a su cuñada que era demasiado ajustado y que ella aún tenía kilos de más del embarazo, pero ella le aseguro que le quedaría perfecto.

- ¡Por Dios Candy! Que hermosa estas… si no hubiese estado presente el día que diste a luz juraría que ni siquiera pasaste por un embarazo, te ves esplendida – Exclamo Annie con emoción.

- Te dije que te quedaría perfecto… el secreto está en el brocado, disimula cualquier curva que quede por el embarazo, es una obra de arte este vestido y el blanco le queda muy bien a tu tono de piel Candy… Terry se va a desmayar cuando te vea – Expreso Fransheska acomodándole el cabello, con una sonrisa que no podía disimular la felicidad por su triunfo.

- La verdad no pensé que me fuese a quedar así, muchas gracias Fran es precioso, aunque… ¿No les pareces que está muy ajustado aquí? – Inquirió dándole la espalda al espejo y observando su reflejo en este por encima del hombro.

- Candy tienes un cuerpo bellísimo y debes hacerle justicia de vez en cuando, como dijo Fran este vestido es perfecto para ti y debes llevarlo esta noche – Sentencio Annie mirándola a los ojos.

- Si no lo digo porque el vestido este mal… es solo que… bueno ya me prepare para tener a Terry toda la noche pegado a mí – Expuso con una sonrisa traviesa.

Las chicas rieron divertidas ante las palabras de su amiga, sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, no era un secreto para nadie que Terry era un hombre muy territorial, más cuando se trataba de Candy y esta noche el pobre tendría que cumplir el papel de guardaespaldas de su mujer, pero más allá de eso, las tres sabían que el castaño estaría muy complacido. La música ya sonaba en el gran salón de la mansión Andley, cuando ellas hicieron su entrada, las risas y las conversaciones se interrumpieron cuando varios de los invitados captaron en lo alto de la escalera a la rubia escoltada por la señora Andley y la señora Cornwall, de inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en la homenajeada que lucía bellísima, radiante y cautivadora como siempre.

Terry se volvió para descubrir el motivo de que todos hubiesen hecho silencio, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Candy que bajaba las escaleras junto a Annie y Fransheska, pero estas dos últimas se esfumaron en cuanto él fue consciente de lo hermosa que lucía Candy, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato y la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano tembló ligeramente, a consecuencia de la corriente que estremeció todo su cuerpo, su mujer lucía tan bella que se robó todo el aire de sus pulmones y cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió como si se elevara por los aires.

- Acabo de descubrir que verdaderamente me he casado con una diosa – Susurró llegando hasta el pie de la escalera para recibirla, tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevo a los labios, dándole un beso suave y lento mientras la miraba intensamente – Podría quedarme toda la noche aquí, solo observándote Candy, creo que todas las personas en este salón han desaparecido, solo puedo tener ojos para ti… ¡Dios que preciosa luces amor mío! – Expresó emocionado.

Se acercó a ella y deslizó una mano por su espalda desnuda, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, apoyándola en la parte baja de esta y dio un paso hasta quedar tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, ella estaba completamente hechizada por los zafiros que brillaban con esa intensidad que hacía que su cuerpo se volviese de trapo, dejó libre un suspiro que se estrelló contra los labios de Terry y entrecerró los ojos a la espera de ese beso que él le prometía, el castaño no la hizo esperar más, olvidándose que se encontraban en un salón lleno de personas, deslizó su mano por el cuello blanco y terso, atrayéndola para atrapar sus labios en un beso que provocó un abanico de emociones, las que iban desde la felicidad, pasando por la envidia tanto de mujeres como hombres, hasta llegar a aquellos que se las daban de puritanos y que se habían escandalizados; sin embargo para ellos nada de eso importo, en este instante solo existían los dos en este lugar y los demás, bueno, los demás no.

- Señor Grandchester… creo que acaba de dejarles muy claro a todos los caballeros aquí presentes a quien pertenezco – Esbozó ella después de ese beso tan intenso y sutil que la hizo temblar entera, no hubo necesidad que Terry se adueñase de su boca completamente como hacia cuando la pasión los desbordaba, solo la suave succión de sus labios y el tibio roce de su lengua basto para que Candy sintiese el poder que él ejercía sobre ella.

Terry solo le entrego esa sonrisa de medio lado que la hacía desearlo aún más y que ella conocía muy bien, no tenía que esbozar una sola palabra para afirmar que lo que decía era cierto, lo estaba dejando claro, pero también pudo ver que más allá de marcarla como suya, él se había acercado para adorarla y disfrutar de ese beso tanto como lo hizo ella, sin preocuparse por los comentarios que ese gesto apasionado y nada reservado, pudiesen suscitar. Luego de este pequeño momento solo para los dos, el castaño la encaminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la matrona junto a sus padres, que aún seguían en América, también estaban Archie, Albert, Neil y Vanessa, a estos ya se les habían unido Fransheska y Annie.

La velada transcurría como era de esperarse entre un derroche de buen gusto, conversaciones amenas y las felicitaciones por parte de los presentes en el salón para con Candy, quienes se acercaban hasta ella, no solo para felicitarla por su onomástico, sino también por el nacimiento de su hijo, que aún no había sido presentado oficialmente a los medios, como se acostumbraba, pero que todos sabían había nacido poco más de un mes atrás. A la mitad de la velada, Terry se acercó al director de la banda con quien llevaba varios días en contacto, pues este se había encargado que sus muchachos colocasen dentro del repertorio de esta noche la canción que el chico le regalaría a su esposa, incluso el cantante la había ensayado por si a Terry le fallaba la confianza para subir al escenario y entregársela él mismo a su esposa.

- Señor Grandchester los chicos están listos, cuando usted desee le damos la sorpresa a su señora, estoy segura que estará feliz – Menciono el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Creo que este sería el momento adecuado… - Indicó él paseando su mirada por el salón, sospesando cuantas personas que no conocía o a las que solo había visto en pocas ocasiones colmaban el salón, ciertamente la tía de Candy se había extralimitado al enviar las invitaciones.

- Bien… le diré entonces a los muchachos que se preparen, solo esperamos por usted – Expuso el caballero en tono amable.

- Gracias Martin, deme unos minutos y regresare para que comencemos – Indicó el chico y después de estrechar la mano del hombre con gratitud se fue para buscar a su cómplice.

- ¿Ya está todo listo? – Pregunto Fransheska emocionada, la chica lo había observado mientras él hablaba con el maestro de la orquesta.

- Me dijeron que podíamos empezar cuando quisiera… ¿Dónde está Candy? – Inquirió el chico al ver que la rubia no estaba en la mesa junto a sus padres.

- Subió unos minutos para ver cómo se encontraba el pequeño Terry, no te preocupes por los lobos, Vanessa y Annie están con ella, yo hubiese ido pero no puedo estar subiendo las escaleras a cada momento, siento que peso una tonelada – Contesto y esto último en tono divertido para relajar a Terry que se había tensado, aunque más que por los ojos masculinos que seguían a Candy a todas partes, él parecía estarlo por la gran cantidad de personas que habían en el salón. - ¿Está todo bien? – Inquirió la chica intentando no mostrarse preocupada.

- Si… si, todo está bien y saldrá perfecto, gracias por mantener a Candy distraída esta tarde, me sirvieron mucho los ejercicios de vocalización que hice, me siento más relajado y confiado – Respondió con una sonrisa – Bueno no tendré la voz del difunto Caruso, pero creo que hare una buena presentación, no tendrás que cubrirte los oídos y salir corriendo del salón – Agregó con diversión mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- No tengo dudas sobre tu desempeño vocal Terry, tienes una voz extraordinaria, muy hermosa y aunque no seas Caruso, estoy segura que no solo cautivaras a Candy esta noche, algo me dice que más de una de las damas aquí presentes caerán rendidas a tus pies, más que aplausos recibirás una lluvia de suspiros – Acotó con mirada soñadora mientras recibía el brazo que su hermano le ofrecía para caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás.

Después de unos minutos Candy regresaba y tomaba asiento junto a los demás, buscó con la mirada a Terry pero no lo vio por ningún lugar, eso le extrañó pues si el castaño hubiese subido a su habitación a buscarla se habrían topado en el camino, volvió la mirada hacia su cuñada que le sonreía y respondió con el mismo gesto, pero segundos después su mirada recorría disimuladamente el lugar; sabía que este estaba lleno de mujeres que admiraban a su esposo, muchas de las cuales no disimulaban que lo consideraban apuesto, ni se cohibían para insinuarle sutilmente en algunos casos o de manera descarada en otros, incluso les había escuchado a por lo menos tres, que gustosas se ofrecían a satisfacer las carencias que debía estar sufriendo su marido, después del nacimiento de su hijo. Tiempos atrás ella se hubiese encerrado a llorar como una tonta, pensando que nunca podría compararse con esas damas de la alta sociedad, hermosas y elegantes, que además contaban con la experiencia suficiente para poner a cualquier hombre a sus pies, pero en ese momento lo único que quiso fue jalar de los cabellos a esas sinvergüenzas y gritarles que Terry era suyo, que se alejaran de él y que ni en sueños podrían darle lo que ella le daba a su esposo, que eran tontas e ilusas y que jamás lo tendrían; sin embargo se obligó a permanecer calmada, respiro profundamente y continuo como si nada, intentando concentrarse en el tema casual que Annie y Vanessa sacaron con la rapidez de un rayo, haciendo como si no hubiesen escuchado nada, pero ella sabía lo habían hecho perfectamente.

- ¿Buscas a Terry? – Pregunto Fransheska en un susurro al ver la tensión en Candy, ella como mujer y además casada con un hombre que la mayoría de las féminas allí presente deseaban, podía imaginar lo que sentía su cuñada, su hermano era un joven muy apuesto y muchas de las mujeres presentes en este lugar, eran unas sinvergüenzas, pero también sabía que Terry solo tenía ojos para Candy, además que conocía perfectamente el motivo de la desaparición del chico.

- ¿Eh? No… no solo… es extraño que no esté por aquí ¿Sabes si fue a ver a Terry o si fue a buscarme? – Pregunto intentando parecer casual.

- No tengo ni idea, pero no debes preocuparte seguro lo encontraras muy pronto – Expuso con una sonrisa más efusiva de lo que debía, así que desvió su mirada con rapidez.

- Si… supongo – Susurro la rubia y se obligó a mantener sus ojos junto a sus compañeros de mesa.

Albert y Fransheska compartieron una mirada cómplice y la castaña tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no aligerar la tensión que veía en Candy, contándole lo que estaba haciendo Terry. Los padres del castaño también comenzaron a buscarlo, les sorprendía ver que había dejado a Candy sola, cuando apenas si se había despegado de ella a momentos durante toda la velada y siempre a regañadientes, Richard miro a Fransheska y noto que algo sucedía, había llegado a reconocer ciertos gestos en su sobrina que eran muy comunes en los Grandchester, los que hacía en este momento le revelaban que ella sabía algo que nos demás en la mesa no y eso le dio la ligera sospecha que tenía que ver con el paradero de su hijo.

Terry sentía que una ola de adrenalina viajaba a través de su cuerpo, llegando a cada rincón, los ejercicios de respiración lo ayudaban a relajarse un poco y a focalizarse en lo que deseaba hacer, decir que no estaba nervioso sería una gran mentira, sin embargo había dentro de él una seguridad absoluta, una que hacía mucho tiempo no percibía, se hallaba detrás del escenario caminando con lentitud en pequeños círculos, mientras repetía en su cabeza la letra de la canción.

- Estamos listo señor Grandchester – Le informo Martin Grimm, mostrándole una sonrisa.

El chico asintió en silencio, respiro profundamente y salió rumbo al escenario, con paso decidido subió a este alegrándose de no sentir ese peso que anteriormente se posaba sobre su espalda, ahora solo estaba su seguridad y confianza, saludo a los músicos que habían tomado un receso para prepararse, después de intercambiar unas palabras con ellos, se colocó frente al micrófono.

- Buenas noches, damas, caballeros… - La voz del chico capto de inmediato la tensión de todos los presentes en el salón, que se volvieron hacia el escenario, Terry dejo ver media sonrisa al comprobar que aún seguía manteniendo el poder para atraer las miradas hacia él – Quisiera agradecerles por haber venido esta noche, es un placer para mí compartir con todos ustedes una ocasión tan especial como lo es el cumpleaños de mi adorada esposa, quisiera sin embargo que me permitan robármela unos minutos para hacerle entrega del regalo que he preparado – Indico con una gran sonrisa ante las miradas sorprendidas y curiosas de muchos – Por favor Albert, podrías escoltar a tu hermana hasta el escenario – Le pidió al rubio posando su mirada en Candy.

- Por supuesto – Respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa, se colocó de pie y le ofreció su brazo a Candy, ella lo vio y parpadeo varias veces antes de apoyar su mano en el brazo que Albert le ofrecía, él lo acomodo a la curva de su codo y le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Inquirió cuando logro encontrar su voz, mientras caminaban hacia el escenario, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ya lo veras – Contesto él sin dejar de sonreír, llevándola hasta los escalones que llevaban al escenario donde tocaba la banda esa noche.

- Muchas gracias Albert – Le dijo Terry asintiendo, mientras le sonreía a su esposa.

- Terry… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? – Pregunto la rubia mostrando una sonrisa pero sus palabras demostraban que estaba nerviosa.

- En un instante lo descubrirás pecosa – Le susurro y tomándola del brazo la guio a través del escenario hasta el gran pianoforte que habían rodado hasta el centro del escenario – Serias tan amable de tomar asiento junto a mí – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos. Candy asintió y la sonrisa de Terry se hizo más amplia, después que ella se encontrase cómoda en el pequeño banquillo, él se sentó a su lado, dejando que el público pudiese apreciar a su esposa, olvidándose de las miradas de muchos de los hombres allí presente que tenían la dicha de admirarla libremente, en este instante y para siempre ella era solo suya, flexiono sus dedos – Confía en mí pecosa – Le susurro le dedico una sonrisa y acerco el micrófono con ayuda de uno de los músicos – Candy deseo entregarte esta canción por tu cumpleaños, una canción muy especial… sabes que a veces me faltan palabras para expresar todo lo que significas para mí, pero tengo la fortuna de contar con un gran amigo y cómplice que parece tener las exactas para lograrlo, aunque él no está aquí presente, me gustaría que recibiera el crédito, el compositor es el maestro Ilan Chester, músico venezolano a quien admiro y aprecio como un gran amigo, ya antes me había entregado una hermosa joya para dedicártela a ti y esta noche tengo en mis manos otra… "Eres una en un millón" es lo que eres para mí, yo diría que mucho más, eres única para mí, Candice Grandchester, así que tomaré las palabras de nuestro amigo y te las entregare, espero te guste – Menciono esta vez cerca del micrófono para que los demás pudiesen escuchar.

Tal como dijo Fransheska una ola de suspiros se derramo por todo el lugar, acompañada por algunos aplausos que se interrumpieron cuando él se volvió con una sonrisa para agradecer y después poso su mirada en las teclas de marfil, sus manos temblaron solo un instante antes de presionar la primera, respiro profundamente busco la mirada de Candy que estaba estrellada como esas noches de verano, un cielo despejado y colmado de luces brillantes, hermosas. Las primeras notas que salieron del piano fueron el preludio que daría inicio a una de las más grandes y hermosas declaraciones de amor que los allí presentes hubiesen escuchado alguna vez, la expectativa crecía a medida que la melodía comenzaba a cobrar vida.

- **Siempre estás ahí, con el acierto en la sonrisa, contigo es placida la vida… yo sé que ya se ha dicho en mil canciones, pero hoy me toca a mí decirte, eres una en un millón **– La voz de Terry era como seda deslizándose por el cuerpo de Candy, melodiosa, suave, incluso sensual, su mirada no desamparaba la verde un solo instante. Ella dejo libre un suspiro que no pudo contener y él dejo ver esa media sonrisa que adoraba, el castaño continuo, olvidando a todos los demás en el salón, solo estaban ellos dos en este momento – **Sabiendo darle el trato justo a mi locura, tanta dulzura a la vez… eres una en un millón y por eso yo te canto esta canción… si bien, son bellas las estrellas, conocerte fue mejor, porque tú brillas más que el sol, sin duda alguna eres una en un millón **– Mientras cantaba, sus dedos seguían las teclas de marfil sin siquiera tener que saber cuál presionaba para dar la nota exacta, esta solo fluía desde dentro de su ser y guiaba sus manos.

Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar dentro del salón de fiesta, incluso muchas miradas se llenaron de luz y se humedecieron al ver ese amor que el castaño le profesaba a su esposa, pues más allá de la letra de la canción y la melodía que eran bellísimas, estaba el sentimiento que él desbordaba, que era único, especial y maravilloso. Eleonor apretó con suavidad la mano de su esposo, dejando libre una lágrima, acompañada por un suspiro, Richard se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo con suavidad, pegándola a su cuerpo para depositar un beso en el hombro de su esposa. Las demás parejas no escaparon del ambiente que el castaño había creado para Candy, Fransheska ya había escuchado la melodía, pero no la letra y al igual que las demás se encontró suspirando por la misma, rodeaba por los brazos de su esposo, quien no podía ocultar su felicidad por el gesto que Terry había tenido para con Candy, todo un romántico había resultado el rebelde. Annie y Archie observaban la escena completamente embelesados, tan cerca como lo estaban los demás, entregándose un par de besos furtivos cuando sus miradas se encontraron y sonriendo como cuando chicos se besaban en los jardines del San Pablo a escondidas de todos los demás. Neil y Vanessa por su parte se hallaban con las manos entrelazadas y con las otras se brindaban suaves caricias en sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, compartiendo miradas intensas y llenas de amor, incluso la matrona que no aplaudía estas muestras de afecto publicas debía admitir que el esposo de su sobrina estaba dando una muestra de su sentimiento con mucha clase y buen gusto, la melodía era sublime y la letra de la canción prácticamente era una poesía, hermosa, con la devoción exacta para que cualquier mujer se sintiese una reina. La música continúo esta vez acompañada por la dulce tonada no solo del piano y sino también del saxofón.

- **Yo sé que ya se ha dicho en mil canciones, pero hoy me toca a mí… eres una en un millón, sabiendo darle el trato justo a mi locura… tanta dulzura a la vez… eres una en un millón y por eso yo te canto esta canción… si bien, son bellas las estrellas, conocerte fue mejor, porque tú brillas más que el sol, sin duda alguna eres una en un millón** – La voz de Terry estaba cargada de emoción, haciéndolo lucirse igual o quizás mucho más, de lo que alguna vez lo hizo estando sobre las tablas de un escenario en Broadway, el castaño sentía que se estaba entregando como nunca antes, esta vez no le estaba brindado su actuación a la Candy de su imaginación, sino a la Candy que tenía junto a él, a su esposa, a la mujer que le había dado un hijo, su bello ángel, su encantadora pecosa, esa misma que adoraba con el alma, su sonrisa era imposible de ocultar, sus dedos seguían deslizándose por el piano y su voz seguía expresarle el amor que sentía por ella - **Conocerte fue mejor porque tú brillas más que el sol, sin duda alguna… eres una en un millón** - La melodía fue muriendo hasta que quedo en solo unas notas del piano.

De inmediato un aplauso colmo el lugar llenando cada rincón, suspiros y exclamaciones de júbilo se dejaron escuchar en el mismo, las damas fueron las primeras en colocarse de pie para ovacionar al castaño, como fieles admiradoras del joven pudieron apreciar esa fuerza, esa pasión y entrega que él desbordaba en los escenarios brotando de su figura nuevamente, como se adueñaba de todo el lugar sin el mayor esfuerzo. No lo habían escuchado cantar antes, él nunca dejo ver que también tuviese este talento, así que la emoción por este gran descubrimiento las emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas, además que la canción era sencillamente maravillosa. La lluvia de aplausos no pudo romper la burbuja donde Candy y Terry se encontraban, ella solo podía mirarlo a los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas desbordasen los de ella, con el corazón latiendo tan de prisa y llena de tanta felicidad, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Terry y la poso en esta, tal como había mencionado Fransheska la rubia lo estaba viendo de nuevo, no al gerente, al actor, al hijo de los duques de Grandchester, su mirada solo lograba ver a Terry, solo a su Terry, el joven, el rebelde, ese que la enamoro siendo solo él, el del San Pablo, el que se tendía bajo el árbol en la segunda colina de Ponny o en medio de los espectaculares narcisos frente al lago en Escocia, el chico que la había invitado a bailar y después le había robado un beso, su primer beso…

- Te amo… - Susurro ella, con tanto sentimiento, como si fuese la primera vez que se lo decía, parpadeo dejando libres más lagrimas – Terry… Terry yo te amo – Esbozo una vez más y se abrazó a él con fuerza, como si le diese la bienvenida.

- Yo también te amo Candy… también te amo, gracias por traerme de vuelta mi amor, gracias por darle este sentido a mi vida que no esperaba, que nunca espere tener… - Expreso con lágrimas de emoción a punto de desbordar sus ojos.

Se separaron mirándose por primera vez tal cual eran, como los chicos que se habían tenido que separar en una noche fría de Londres, retomando su amor desde ese momento, tomándolo desde ese instante, dejando en el pasado todo el sufrimiento que los golpeó después, no dejarían que el pasado volviese a atormentarlos nunca más, sin palabras se prometieron ser feliz, completamente feliz, siendo solo ellos, sin importarle lo que los demás deseaban, solo serían Candy y Terry.

- Muchas gracias, son muy amables – Mencionó el castaño un minuto después al ser consciente de los aplausos que los presentes le dedicaban.

Después de la actuación de Terry, la matrona espero unos minutos a que todo volviese a la normalidad, para enviar a traer el pastel de cumpleaños, todos los presentes se reunieron en torno a este y la homenajeada para cantarle, una hora después de eso la fiesta había terminado, quedando en la memoria de todos grabado el hermoso gesto que el castaño había tenido para con su esposa, incluso los hombres tuvieron que admitir que el caballero en cuestión sabia como enamorar a una mujer, no en vano tenia legiones de admiradoras a sus pies.

Candy se encontraba en el baño de su recamara, observándose en el espejo que había en este, sus manos acomodaban el cabello suelto que caiga sobre sus hombros, en suaves ondas, dorado y brillante como el sol, sus ojos continuaron hasta el pronunciado escote de la dormilona que llevaba puesta, no había usado algo tan atrevido como esto antes, las transparencias brindaba una vista muy sugerente de sus senos, que lucían mucho más voluptuosos que antes, la exquisita seda que se desprendía de los sutiles encajes se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los tobillos, pero una de sus piernas quedaba al descubierto gracias a la gran abertura que llegaba hasta lo alto de su pierna, solo un par de centímetros por debajo de su cadera. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la imagen que reflejaba el espejo, respiro profundamente para relajarse y paso sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo un poco, abrió el grifo y metió la manos bajo el agua, para después llevar un poco hasta su cara, tomó una toalla y la seco, de nuevo lleno sus pulmones de aire e intento alejar esta ansiedad de ella, sus ojos se enfocaron en la mujer en el espejo y se irguió armándose de valor, no había motivo para que ella se sintiese nerviosa o insegura, no esta noche.

Con esta convicción y consiente de lo mucho que mostraba su vestimenta se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, dejando ver una sonrisa al recordar que sus manos temblaban cuando le entrego esta prenda a la vendedora de aquella tienda de lencería y que además la mujer la había reconocido pues cuando se despidió de ella y le agradeció por la compra la llamo "señora Grandchester" bueno, ellas estando en su lugar seguramente también se pondrían ropas así para mantener a un hombre como Terry complacido, ella era más arriesgada, ella hubiese preferido mostrarse desnuda ante él y nada más, pero debía ser sutil para conseguir lo que deseaba esta noche, Terry se había mantenido firme en su propósito de cumplir la cuarenta, de darle el tiempo para recuperarse, ambos habían padecido por ello, pero la espera llegaría a su fin. Cuando se acercaba a la cama la mirada de su esposo se enfocó en ella de inmediato, sin poder disimular la sorpresa por verla llevando algo tan atrevido tal vez, Candy dejo ver una sonrisa lenta y disimulada, cuando Terry trago en seco al llegar a la abertura en su pierna, dejo el libro que leía de lado y siguió cada paso que ella daba. La rubia actuaba de manera casual, se acomodó junto a su esposo en la gran cama que compartían, se acercó hasta él depositando un suave beso en los labios llenos y sensuales de Terry, mientras su mano acariciaba con suavidad el pecho masculino.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó en un susurro, mientras sus labios se paseaban por la mandíbula de él.

- Si, me gusta mucho… te ves hermosa – Contestó en el mismo tono de ella deslizando sus dedos por la suave tela que resbalaba sobre la piel de Candy.

- Me alegra, la compre para ti… para lucírtela a ti – Dijo colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama.

- Hizo una excelente compra señora Grandchester… pero, empiezo a compararlo con un instrumento de la Inquisición, no puedes imaginar cuantas partes de mi cuerpo comienzan a doler al verte así y saber que no podemos… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo callándolo con un dedo.

- Déjeme decirle que lo que menos haremos será sufrir esta noche esposo mío, ya no más, esta noche usted y yo nos amaremos como hace mucho no lo hacemos – Susurró tomando las manos de Terry para llevar una hasta su cadera y la otra colocarla sobre su seno, dejando libre un gemido que él acompañó, cerró los ojos un instante al sentir el peso de la mano de Terry sobre este.

- Candy… amor, yo me muero… en verdad me muero por hacerte el amor, pero… aun debemos esperar, tienes que recuperarte completamente – Indicó tragando para pasar el nudo en su garganta, pero sus manos no podían abandonar el cuerpo de su mujer.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Él negó y después afirmo, pero evidentemente no caía en cuenta, ella se acercó un poco más y hablo estrellando su aliento contra los labios de su esposo – Día cuarenta y uno Terry… el tiempo para recuperarme ya paso, estoy perfectamente mi vida – Le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pecosa… ¿Estas segura? Es decir… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada? – La interrogó.

- Estoy completamente segura, me siento estupenda y no me duele absolutamente nada, ni los senos que por lo general estaban sensibles, mi amor yo sé que deseas cuidarme, pero te aseguro que no me pasara nada… solo deseo que me ames – Pidió dándole suaves besos en los labios.

- Bien… pero, Candy mírame… - Dijo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos – Iremos despacio, primero caricias y si vemos que… que todo está bien continuamos, no es necesario que lleguemos al final, podemos… bueno, podemos complacernos de muchas maneras, si sientes que algo te incomoda me lo haces saber de inmediato ¿Entendido? – Inquirió con sus ojos en los de ella.

- Perfectamente, solo relájate… deseo que ambos disfrutemos esto Terry, no pasara nada mi amor, confía en mí, estoy bien, solo te necesito… necesito que me hagas sentir deseada de nuevo – Le dijo tendiéndose de espaldas mientras lo atraía a su cuerpo, acariciándole el pecho.

- Y yo te deseo pecosa, te deseo demasiado… tanto que me estaba volviendo loco por no tenerte, pero ayúdame a ir despacio mi vida, por favor no hagas que la desesperación por ser parte de ti me gane, solo hagamos esto con cuidado – Le pidió con la voz ya transformada por el deseo.

Ella asintió regalándole una sonrisa, acariciándolo para borrar de su hermoso rostro esa tensión que lo embargaba y endurecía sus rasgos, subió sus labios para rozar los de Terry, suave, muy suave. Él dejo libre un suspiro y deslizo su mano por la pierna de Candy, temblando cuando la sintió palpitar, sus dedos comenzaron un camino en ascenso, viajando por la cadera de ella, después a su vientre, su estómago hasta llegar al espacio entre sus senos, desde allí el camino lo continuaron sus labios, el calor aumento en ambos en cuestión de segundos, así como los latidos de sus corazones. Ella se movió bajo él con suavidad, deslizando su mano por la espalda de Terry libre de ropa, dejando escapar un jadeo cuando sus dedos se encontraron con las hebras castañas, mientras sentía los labios de Terry deslizarse por su cuello, dejando la húmeda y la calidez de la huella de sus besos en este, sus caderas se irguieron buscándolo.

- Terry tócame… por favor tócame – Le suplicó entre gemidos, abriéndose para él.

Él no pudo negarse a esa petición, la mano que mantenía la caricia constante sobre el derrier de Candy se trasladó sobre su cadera buscando la abertura del camisón de seda negra, recordar lo preciosa que lucía Candy con este, que había escogido su color favorito lo hizo excitarse aún más, pero se obligó a ir despacio, se abrió camino entre la tela dejando libre un gemido profundo cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por los suaves rizos y se encontraron con la calidez y la humedad de su esposa, ella estaba muy excitada, quizás tanto como lo estaba él. Candy se arqueo antes las caricias de su esposo y dejo libre un gemido trémulo, busco los labios del chico y comenzó succionarlos, acariciándolos a momentos con su lengua, sintiendo que comenzaba a necesitar más y más a cada momento, llevo su mano hasta la parte de Terry que tanto necesitaba y que presionaba contra su pierna cada vez con mayor fuerza y comenzó a acariciarla, haciendo que ambos jadearan ante la magnitud de las olas de placer que se estrellaban en sus interiores.

- Candy… Candy… me estoy quemando, estoy ardiendo mi vida – Expresó con la voz ronca.

Ella sintió la necesidad de aliviarlo y moviéndose con rapidez lo tumbó sobre su espalda, le quito el pantalón del pijama y lo tomó entre sus labios, besándolo una y otra vez, dejando que su humedad lo envolviese y calmase ese fuego que amenazaba con devorarlo, sintió como él se relajaba poco a poco, así que tomó el control y se colocó encima de él, Terry la ayudo a unirse a él muy despacio, deslizo la hermosa dormilona sacándola del cuerpo de la rubia, su cuerpo lucia distinto, pero poseía igual belleza o tal vez más hermoso, sus caderas estaban más anchas, no mucho, pero él que lo conocía a la perfección podía notar la diferencia, aunque esta se mostraba mucho más en sus senos, estos lucían más voluptuosos, muy provocativos, pero un tanto prohibidos para él, sabía que justo ahora los pechos de su mujer tenían otro dueño, uno con el cual no podía rivalizar, pero eso no le impidió que los tomase con cuidado y le brindase suaves caricias, apenas roces para no incomodarla, sabía que los tenia sensibles por alimentar a su hijo, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la beso con amor, con pasión, perdiéndose en sus labios.

- Déjame estar bajo tu cuerpo, quiero sentirte sobre mí, Terry, me encanto estar embarazada pero extrañe mucho tu cuerpo sobre el mío, déjame sentir tu peso mi vida, ámame sin miedos, entrégame todo tu amor y tu pasión – Le pidió con la voz cargada de emoción, mientras le acariciaba el pecho, con la mirada brillante, anhelando.

Ella movía sus caderas en esa danza tan maravillosa que había aprendido de la mano de su esposo y ahora mostraba con absoluta maestría, descendiendo y ascendiendo lentamente, complaciéndolo, yendo despacio tal como él le había pedido, avivando este fuego que la consumía segundo a segundo, apoyó su mano en la nuca del castaño y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, liberando un jadeo cargado de placer cuando su esposo se movió debajo de ella para cambiar de posición, cuando lo sintió muy dentro. Terry solo quería complacerla, hacerla sentir deseada como ella le había pedido, así que lo hizo, con cuidado la colocó bajo su cuerpo e hizo de el de su mujer el suyo, moviéndose con cadencia, deslizándose con tanta suavidad y lentitud que ambos podían sentir cada roce y el más mínimo palpitar, él se tomaba su tiempo, quería ir despacio, se detenía a momentos compensado sus invasiones con besos, dejando que fuese su lengua la encargada de seducirla y excitarla, marcando el camino al cielo, luego retomaba sus movimientos dentro de ella mirándola a los ojos, estaba disfrutando montones de este encuentro, pero también estaba alerta ante cualquier molestia que pudiese presentar Candy; se sentía flotar y girar unido a ella, probando el sabor de su piel, dejándose embriagar por el aroma que se hacía tan intenso, exquisito, la calidez que la envolvía a ella y se traslada hasta él, Candy era perfecta, no podía encontrar otra palabra para describirla que no fuese esa, era perfecta en cada aspecto, única; sus besos fueron cobrando intensidad, sus cuerpos se estremecían mostrando el poder que se iba acumulando en su interior, de nuevo estaban entregándolo todo, sin reservas, sin temores y en medio de este mar de sensaciones y emociones llegaron a un clímax maravilloso.

* * *

_**Aunque hoy cumplas  
trescientos treinta y seis meses  
la matusalénica edad no se te nota cuando  
en el instante en que vencen los crueles  
entrás a averiguar la alegría del mundo  
y mucho menos todavía se te nota  
cuando volás gaviotamente sobre las fobias  
o desarbolás los nudosos rencores**_

**_buena edad para cambiar estatutos y horóscopos_**  
**_para que tu manantial mane amor sin miseria_**  
**_para que te enfrentes al espejo que exige_**  
**_y pienses que estás linda_**  
**_y estés linda_**

**_casi no vale la pena desearte júbilos y lealtades_**  
**_ya que te van a rodear como ángeles o veleros_**

**_es obvio y comprensible_**  
**_que las manzanas y los jazmines_**  
**_y los cuidadores de autos y los ciclistas_**  
**_y las hijas de los villeros_**  
**_y los cachorros extraviados_**  
**_y los bichitos de san antonio_**  
**_y las cajas de fósforo_**  
**_te consideren una de los suyos_**

**_de modo que desearte un feliz cumpleaños_**  
**_podría ser tan injusto con tus felices_**  
**_cumpledías_**  
**_acordate de esta ley de tu vida_**  
**_si hace algún tiempo fuiste desgraciada_**  
**_eso también ayuda a que hoy se afirme_**  
**_tu bienaventuranza_**

**_de todos modos para vos no es novedad_**  
**_que el mundo_**  
**_y yo_**  
**_te queremos de veras_**  
**_pero yo siempre un poquito más que el mundo._**

**_Como siempre, Mario Benedetti._**

**_Continuará..._**


	242. Capítulo 69 parte 2

**Chicas feliz inicio de semana, mil gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen si no lo hago de una por una es que estoy publicando desde una tabla y es algo difícil. **

**Besos y abrazos a todas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 69**

**Parte 2**

* * *

El verano estaba en puertas, pero aun el jardín conservaba el esplendor de la primavera, era como si esta estación pretendiente mantenerse presente un poco más de lo habitual, el aire era fresco, el sol cálido, pero sus rayos no tenían la fuerza para incomodar a quienes se aventuraban a pasar un día al aire libre, como era el caso de la familia Grandchester quien todas las mañana salía para dar un paseo por el jardín para que el nuevo miembro de esta aprovechase los rayos del astro rey, el doctor había mencionado que su hijo no había podido escoger mejor época del año para nacer, justo cuando el clima es más favorable para los niños recién nacidos.

Los tres regresaban de su paseo matutino cuando vieron a los padres del joven, junto a Albert y Fransheska preparándose para desayunar en la terraza que daba a los extensos paisajes que rodeaban la mansión, justo en ese momento se les unía Emilia Elroy quien desde la llegada de los duques, procuraba pasar más tiempo con los chicos, como buena anfitriona que era no podía hacerle un desaire a Richard y Eleonor, además que ella no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido con Elisa, ni siquiera habían mencionado el asunto y la mujer se encontraba muy agradecida con su discreción.

- Buenos días – Saludaron los jóvenes a sus familiares, mostrando amplias sonrisas, todos se había levantado horas más tarde de lo habitual, teniendo como excusa la velada de la noche anterior.

- Buenos días, Candy definitivamente llegar a veinticuatro años te ha caído de maravilla, te ves radiante esta mañana – Comento Eleonor con una gran sonrisa, colocándose de pie para tomar a su nieto en brazos y saludar a sus hijos con besos en las mejillas, siempre considero a la rubia de esa manera, desde el mismo momento que la conoció y le ayudo a acercarse a Terry.

- Gracias Eleonor… pero creo que más que la edad, le debo todo esto a la hermosa familia que tengo, estos dos caballeros hacen que cualquier mujer luzca radiante – Respondió posando sus ojos en Terry un momento y tomando su mano para darle una caricia.

- Madre se te olvido decir que ves a tu hijo como el hombre más guapo del mundo, si la felicidad nos hace lucir radiantes, yo debo iluminar más que el sol – Esbozo el chico sonriente.

- Lamento contradecirte hermano, pero aquí el único sol es mi esposo – Indicó Fransheska con una amplia sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albert, que dejo ver el mismo gesto ante las ocurrencias de su esposa, se llevó una mano de esta a los labios y la beso.

Todos los presentes rieron ante el comentario y el encogimiento de hombros del castaño que no podía luchar contra eso, pero no porque pensase que Albert fuese más feliz que él, sino porque al ser su cuñado rubio, llevaba todas las de ganar, así que le concedió a su hermana esta victoria.

- Digamos que todos somos tan felices que eso es lo que hace que incluso el día más gris resplandezca – Esbozo Richard para sellar de ese modo la contienda entre los primos.

- Ciertamente pues aunque mi esposo tenga el cabello plateado, para mí sigue conservando la vitalidad y belleza que ilumina mis días y mis noches, él sigue siendo mi sol, mis estrellas y todo lo demás… acordemos entonces que todas estamos tan enamoradas que tenemos a los dueños de nuestros universos particulares y que somos lo mismo para cada uno de ellos – Expreso Eleonor con una sonrisa y al ver que el pequeño Terry estaba haciendo un puchero, quizás por no haber sido incluido, lo irguió y mirándolo con verdadero amor, le hablo – No te pongas celoso, ya sabes que no existe nadie más consentido que tú en este lugar, creo que será tan vanidoso y territorial como su abuelo y su padre – Agrego riendo, mientras lo besaba en las mejillas.

De nuevo una ola de risas y comentarios alegres se extendió en el lugar, de esta manera se dio inicio al desayuno en familia, una de las chicas de servicio trajo la canastilla de Terruce Richard y entre su abuela y su madre lo alimentaron, para después dejarle la tarea de sacarle los gases a Albert, ya que ni el abuelo, ni el padre le cedía la tarea el uno al otro, reforzando las palabras de Eleonor que estos dos caballeros eran muy posesivos.

Cuando llego la noche el joven matrimonio Grandchester se encontraba acostado en el centro de su lecho, estrechamente envueltos en un abrazo, brindándose besos, miradas y caricias colmadas de ternura, entablando una conversación casual, que casi siempre involucraba a su pequeño hijo.

- Pecosa… me gustaría que acompañáramos a mis padres a Nueva York para despedirlos y asegurarme que no comentan de nuevo la locura de atravesar un océano en avión – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Terry, ellos te dieron su palabra que no lo harían de nuevo… incluso le regalaron el avión a nuestro hijo, cambiaron una locura por otra, además de ser algo exagerado, para cuando mi pequeño bebé pueda volar ese avión ya será una reliquia – Indicó en tono divertido.

- Sera un clásico pecosa, así como el avión que se encuentra en el hangar de Escocia, mi padre debe tener otros más en Europa, siempre ha sido así, extravagante con sus obsequios y es evidente que su nieto lo tiene cautivado, he llegado a sentirme desplazado – Dijo frunciendo sus labios en un gesto demasiado infantil para un hombre de su edad.

- ¿Celoso por tu padre o por tu hijo? – Pregunto la rubia sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

- Celoso por… ambos supongo – Confeso frunciendo el ceño y después dejo ver una sonrisa cuando ella lo beso en la mejilla – Incluso mi madre se desvive por Terry y él por ella, va a terminar creyendo que ese par son sus padres y no nosotros de tanto que lo consienten – Agrego mirándola y después le dio un beso al ver que ella hacia un puchero.

- Claro que no, recuerda lo que mencionaste aquella vez cuando tenías a Luna en tus brazos, ellos pueden reconocernos y bueno aunque tu padre tenga el cabello oscuro como tú y se parezca a ti y Eleonor sea rubia como yo, estoy segura que Terry sabrá identificarnos… su entusiasmo con tus padres es normal – Comento con una sonrisa, acariciándole el brazo.

- Tienes razón… pero no creo que ocurra lo mismo con mis padres, pienso que ellos desean recuperar con Terry el tiempo que perdieron conmigo, a veces… imagino lo difícil que debió ser para ellos, estar lejos de su hijo, de solo imaginar que algo así pueda sucederme a mí, me vuelve loco, no quiero ni pienso separarme jamás de ti, ni de mi hijo, ustedes lo son todo para mí, pecosa – Expreso mirándola a los ojos.

- Eso jamás pasara, siempre estaremos juntos… prometimos que no existirán más despedidas entre nosotros y así será Terry – Aseguró tomando el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos.

- No lo permitiremos nunca, no habrá nada que me separe de ustedes… por eso deseo pedirte que me acompañes a Nueva York, creo que ya nuestro hijo está en condiciones de hacer un viaje, no me gustaría dejarlo… así de paso también ve el regalo de sus abuelos – Mencionó.

- Por supuesto, la idea me encanta… y ya te lo he dicho antes Terruce Richard es un niño lleno de una fortaleza increíble, puede hacer el viaje sin ningún inconveniente, pero si deseas estar más seguro podemos preguntarle al doctor y que él nos indique si podemos o no viajar – Expuso con sus ojos en los de él, después le dio un beso.

- Me parece lo mejor, la verdad es que deseo tenerlos a ustedes junto a mí en este momento, sobre todo porque existe una razón especial para ello – Señaló manteniéndole la mirada.

- ¿Una razón especial? – Inquirió mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Si… bueno hasta ahora no te había mencionado nada, pero quiero ir a Nueva York porque además de acompañar a mis padres para despedirlos, también deseo hablar con Robert Hathaway… - Decía y antes que pudiese continuar fue cortado por el grito de Candy.

Ella abrió la boca para mencionar algo pero no lograba dar con las palabras que expresasen lo que sentía, solo lo miraba llena de felicidad, se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, él respondió al abrazo con la misma emoción, agradecido como siempre por recibir esta muestra de apoyo que su esposa siempre le brindaba, después de eso ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Terry! Mi amor… mi amor… tú… ¿Vas a volver a actuar? – Preguntó sintiendo que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico.

- Si… bueno es algo que debo retomar despacio, familiarizarme de nuevo con todo esto, pero me siento lleno de esperanzas y con muchos deseos de volver… tú me inspiraste de nuevo pecosa, mientras aprendía la partitura de la canción que le regale por tu cumpleaños descubrí que algo comenzaba a despertarse en mí, debo admitir que Fransheska fue de gran ayuda para descubrir que era eso que me hacía falta, eras tú… como siempre tú le das un sentido especial a mi vida – Respondió posando su mano en la mejilla de ella.

- Terry… - Susurro emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

- La noche que me subí a ese escenario estaba tan nervioso, pero mucho menos que las veces anteriores, como cuando hicimos la rueda de prensa, no sentía la misma presión, no sé si era porque te tenia a ti a mi lado o porque lo que haría sería dedicado a ti, pero todo fluía igual que antes, como cuando te dedicaba todas mis presentaciones, se me dio tan sencillo como respirar y supe que había encontrado de nuevo mi inspiración, mi inspiración eres tú Candy, eres tú mi hermosa pecosa – Expreso mirándola con devoción y se acercó para besarla.

- Te amo tanto… gracias por guardarme de esa manera en tu corazón Terry, yo lo único que siempre quise fue verte feliz, hacerte feliz… y sabía que no estar sobre un escenario era algo que te hacía falta, más allá de mi amor y nuestro hijo, sé lo importante que es el teatro para ti, sé cuánto te llena y significaba, ahora sé que eres completamente feliz mi amor, ahora que estas liberado de esa cadena que te ataba – Mencionó tomándolo de las manos.

- Pecosa… aún falta la mayor prueba y es ver cómo me va sobre un escenario, me gustaría empezar con algo pequeño… aunque dudo que Robert acepte, confieso que sí, que extrañaba los escenarios, pero mi vida te aseguro que tú y mi hijo me llenaban muchísimo… ustedes son lo más importante y valioso para mí, lo demás está en un segundo plano, incluso la actuación – Indicó mirándola a los ojos para hacerle saber que era sincero.

- Y lo sé mi vida, pero ahora no tendrás que arrastrar con fantasmas del pasado y eso es muy importante también… yo quiero estar allí, en primera fila para verte cuando regreses… no me importa si es un pequeño papel de dos escenas o si estas en el protagónico, sabes que siempre me tendrás allí, apoyándote, a tu lado… porque te amo y quiero que seas feliz – Expuso con emoción.

- Gracias… te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte y que daré lo mejor para hacer que te sientas orgullosa de mí pecosa, luchare para que vuelvas a tener a tu Romeo… porque siempre fui tuyo, tú siempre fuiste mi Julieta… me sumía en los ensayos imaginándote a ti, justo como te me presentaste en el festival de mayo… lo que me recuerda que justo en este mes se da el famoso festival en el colegio – Se movió para salir de la cama y se colocó de pie junto a esta – Hermosa Julieta me permite el placer de bailar con usted… baila conmigo señora Grandchester – Le pidió con una gran sonrisa extendiéndole la mano.

- Terry… pero… no tenemos música y estamos en ropa de dormir – Indicó divertida, con una gran sonrisa mientras recibía la mano de él para salir de la cama.

- Eso es lo de menos… cuando estoy junto a ti, la música es algo que vibra en el espacio todo el tiempo y por nuestra ropa… no hay problema, te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que lleves puesta, sobre todo cuando no llevas nada puesto – Indico con una mirada cargada de picardía, que se acentuó cuando ella se sonrojo, él la acerco a su pecho – Espero que no le moleste que su caballero lleve el pecho descubierto hermosa dama – Agrego mirándola.

- En lo absoluto apuesto caballero – Mencionó ella siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a bailar como si se encontrasen en un gran salón, disfrutando de una maravillosa fiesta, desplazándose con maestría, por el considerable espacio que le brindaba su habitación al ser una de las principales de la casa, mirándose a los ojos que brillaban rebosantes de felicidad, mientras compartían besos sutiles y sus mentes viajaban a aquel día tan especial que se había quedado grabado en sus memorias y corazones para siempre.

Había sido un día laboral realmente extenuante para Jules que solo anhelaba una ducha que lo ayudase a llevarse al menos el cansancio, cenar y dormir, quería caer en un sueño profundo para renovar su cuerpo, no era fácil para él estar al pendiente de minas Crown y de sus acciones en Cartier ya que ambas exigían su total atención.

Estacionó el auto frente a la mansión Leblanc, bajó y entró a su hogar dejándose caer pesadamente sobre uno de los muebles del recibidor, cerró los ojos mientras se llenaba de energías para subir las escaleras, el solo hecho de subir al tercer piso lo agotaba aún más, pensar que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para almorzar, por lo que le dolía el estómago ante la ausencia de alimentos.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y después el peso de alguien sentarse a su lado, no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba.

- ¿Mucho trabajo? – Preguntó la mujer al ver el estado del joven.

- Demasiado… no aguanto los pies. – Dijo quitándose los zapatos con la punta de los pies y los elevo colocándolos sobre la mesa.

- Sera que ya no trabajas en una oficina, sino que eres como esos hombres que venden seguros de puerta en puerta. – Dijo con voz divertida Ivette.

- Yo sí creo. – Acotó evidenciando en su estómago el movimiento de la risa. - ¿Quién está en casa? – Preguntó manteniendo la misma posición al encontrarse devastado.

- Nadie, Jean está en una reunión con la señorita Edith… - Jules elevó la comisura derecha, sabia el tipo de reuniones de su hermano con su prometida. - Y tu padre aún está en la casa de Gautier… ¿Sabías que Gerard va a casarse?

- No… no lo sabía, pero bien por él. – Contestó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

- Algo pasó entre ustedes, ¿Por qué ya no se han vuelto a hablar? Desde que regresó de América no ha venido más a la casa y ustedes eran hermanos prácticamente.

- Éramos, ya no… él descubrió lo que tenía con la esposa de Frank y solo me quito su amistad, no intentó comprender mis sentimientos, me juzgó, me crítico, me golpeó y mando a la tubería de mierda todos los años de amistad… dándome la espalda, por lo que él creía era correcto, tiene razón no se la quitó, pero los amigos, los verdaderos amigos están con uno en las buenas y en las malas, intentan al menos escuchar tus razones, comprender tus sentimientos y él solo me pidió que me arrancase a Elisa del pecho, como si fuese tan fácil… créeme Ivett si fuese tan fácil hacerlo yo lo hubiese hecho hace mucho, lo intente incontables veces, porque no quería hacerle esa porquería a Frank, no soy un desgraciado sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero cuando me encuentre al primer hombre que logre interponer el deber ante el sentimiento, me quitare el sombrero delante de él, uno que verdaderamente siente, que sienta con intensidad le vale mierda si está mal lo que está haciendo, con sentir es suficiente.

- Creo que tienes razón hijo, pero deberían hablar… ustedes siempre han sido muy orgullosos, recuerdo que cuando discutían por tonterías duraban semanas sin hablarse.

- Nuestra última discusión no fue una tontería, no solo me dijo que era el peor de las lacras sino que insulto a Elisa, a ella la odia y no comprendo sus razones, tal vez si… ella era algo superficial, vanidosa y es la impresión que sigue dando a primera vista, pero no lo es… ¿Me creerías si te digo que es una mujer única? – Le hizo la pregunta abriendo los ojos y mirando a la mujer que prácticamente había sido su madre.

- No tengo la menor duda de que lo es, sino el gato. – Le dijo pellizcándole una mejilla cariñosamente. – No hubiese caído rendido, tienes suficiente experiencia con las mujeres y sabes cuál es la que verdaderamente vale la pena... no eres un inexperto al que van a engañar haciéndose pasar por la mujer perfecta. – La mujer le sonreía.

- No, tampoco es perfecta, Elisa no es perfecta, pero es la mujer que quiero… no sabe cocinar ni tejer… pero eso no es lo que yo necesito, no quiero a una esclava, sino a una mujer.

- Bueno, eso es lo de menos, pero bien dicen por ahí que amor con hambre no dura y ¿Cómo se supone que te va a alimentar?… tranquilo yo me encargare de enseñarle a cocinar, no te creas que se la van a pasar todo el día encerrados en la habitación.

- Digamos que al menos los dos primeros meses si… necesitare recuperar el tiempo perdido. – Le dijo sonriendo con picardía.

- Gato incorregible. – Le reprendió tiernamente, palmeándole la mejilla. – Por cierto hoy llego correspondencia de tu amigo Kellan. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie para ir en busca de la carta.

- ¿De Kellan? – Inquirió sorprendido, pues faltaban dos semanas para recibirla, por lo que su corazón se desbocó en latidos y abandonó inmediatamente su cómoda postura.

- Si aquí la tienes. – Le dijo entregándosela. – Voy a ver cómo va la cena, sube descansa un poco que te llamare cuando esté lista.

- Gracias Ivette. – Mientras rasgaba el sobre.

La mujer se fue dejándolo solo, brindándole intimidad. Jules sacó la hoja y la desdobló encontrándose con un mechón de cabello rojizo, su corazón humano fue reemplazado por el de un colibrí al tiempo que las emociones rebosaron su garganta en lágrimas, instintivamente se lo llevo a la nariz y se robó el aroma de este, aún tenía el olor a jazmín ese con el cual lo enloquecía, la suavidad y el color que tanto… tanto extrañaba, ese mechón sin duda alguna era para él un respiro, una esperanza, lo beso con infinita ternura, mientras lo acariciaba con el pulgar.

La impaciencia por saber lo que Kellan tenía por decirle le ganaba por lo que ancló la mirada en la rara caligrafía de su amigo.

Chicago 7 de mayo de 1923

Jules observo la fecha, percatándose de que tenía quince días de haberla escrito, tres días después de haberle escrito la que le llego hacia un par de días y esto solo lo desconcertaba aún más.

Amigo mío.

Déjame decirte que te envidio como a nada, he visto nuevamente a la mujer por la que suspiras y entiendo porque vives loco por ella, verdaderamente cada vez se le ve más hermosa, más elegante.

Te cuento que logre entrar a la mansión Wells, conté con la suerte de escuchar que necesitaban llevar urgentemente unos documentos del registro civil, pero los mensajeros no se encontraban, ya sabes como soy de suspicaz y no perdí el tiempo, me ofrecí y milagrosamente aceptaron que los llevase.

Fue la señora quien me recibió y logré hablar con ella unos minutos, físicamente sigue pareciendo una reina, no tienes que preocuparte cada cosa sigue en su sitio, tal vez debería ser más específico pero no quiero que te de un ataque de celos, así que me guardare mi opinión, solo sé que si la vieses, ese amor en ti aumentaría desmedidamente.

Fue ella misma quien se cortó el mechón con un corta papel y te lo envió, ya no sé qué fetiche tendrás con su cabello, pero me dijo que eso sería suficiente para que supieras que verdaderamente la había visto y que se encontraba bien.

Jules mientras leía seguía acariciando con el pulgar el mechón entre sus dedos y no podía evitar emocionarse al saber que se encontraba bien, aumentando con eso las ganas de irse a América, dándole la convicción de que apenas llegase su padre hablaría con él le diría que iba a intentarlo una vez más y le haría la promesa de que actuaría de manera prudente, que haría las cosas bien, seria inteligente y paciente, que no le importaba pasar una vida en Chicago si al fin lograba sacar a Elisa del país, le pediría que por favor confiase en él y se lo demostrará al no salir en ese instante a comprar un boleto y largarse, primero organizara todo como debe ser, le entregara la presidencia sin ningún pendiente. Dejó de lado sus planes y prosiguió con la lectura.

Te hubiese enviado una nota, pero no podía escribir, ese lugar tiene más seguridad que la casa blanca, no solo internamente sino en los alrededores, solo es una advertencia, no será nada fácil traspasar los muros de ese castillo amigo mío, tiene más de un dragón cuidando a esa mujer.

Ella me ha pedido que te informe de su situación, me ha dicho que aún no está preparada para un escándalo, no quiere que la sociedad le dé la espalda, dice que aunque logres llevártela eso la perseguirá a donde vaya y será lo mismo, les tocara vivir de manera clandestina y no es lo que quiere, no quiere seguir escondiéndose, que de momento ella elige seguir con su esposo, no desea tener que bajar la cabeza ante la sociedad, porque así no podría vivir.

Sé que es difícil de entenderlo, pero permíteme un consejo, creo que ella tiene razón, Jules nadie podría ser feliz mientras es señalado y la vida no solo es compuesta por el amor de la pareja, hay cosas que tú no puedes llenar, por mucho que la ames, cuando todo el mundo le dé la espalda por adultera va a sufrir, lo hará cada vez que llegue a algún lugar y se extienda el cotilleo, no vas a poder vivir a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día y si quieres que viva encerrada solo contigo, el amor terminara muriendo y entonces se odiaran y todo los momentos hermosos que vivieron los van a envenenar, no podrás evitar que eso pase, no podrás evitar que cuelguen carteles en la frente de la mujer que amas y si la encierres no harás mas que lo que está haciendo tu enemigo y eso no es amor amigo mío, solo te aconsejo ten un poco más de paciencia.

Cumplo mi deber de informarte cada palabra, espero comprendas los miedos de la mujer que amas, si necesitas enviarle alguna respuesta, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, se la hare llegar.

Sé que no tengo nada más que decir y que tú tampoco quieres leer cosas sobre mí, pues todo sigue igual con el puto jefe que tengo, si a ti no te maté a ese sí, un día de estos lo lanzare por la ventana.

Kellan Parrichs.

En Jules se llevaba una batalla campal entre la razón que justificaba cada palabra de Elisa y el consejo de Kellan, pero sus sentimientos se revelaban violentamente dentro de él, no podía llorar, quería hacerlo, pero no ganaría nada con eso, así se muriera llorando Elisa no iba a aparecer frente a él, romper las cosas en un ataque de rabia e impotencia tampoco harían que él se parase frente a Elisa y le gritase en la cara que le importaba una puta mierda la sociedad, que todos podían morirse, que él la protegería, le rompería la cara a quien se atreviese a hablar de ella fuese hombre o mujer lo haría igualmente, por ella reventaría a medio mundo, que los mataría a todos uno a uno hasta que solo quedaran ellos dos en el mundo y entonces se amarían como tanto anhelaban.

Pero ella definitivamente no lucharía, era una cobarde que no mataría a nadie por él y acababa de decirle a Ivett que la mujer que ama no era superficial, empezaba a darse lastima el mismo, empezaba a sentir que no valía nada, que tal vez hizo las cosas mal, que su amor no fue lo suficientemente intenso para merecer una lucha, que… que tenía tanto miedo de darle la razón a Gerard Lambert.

Se puso los zapatos y guardo la carta junto al mechón de cabello y se puso de pie se encaminó a la consola, guardo el sobre en una gaveta y agarró las llaves del auto que estaban sobre el mármol, en ese momento Ivette regresaba de la cocina.

- Ivette voy a salir, quede con unos amigos y lo había olvidado. – Dijo y aunque intento ocultar lo que lo atormentaba no pudo, su voz era ronca.

- Jules, pero si estabas tan cansado… no andes conduciendo así, es peligroso, ya ves todos lo que se quedan dormido.

- No me quedare dormido, voy a la casa de uno de los chicos teníamos un partido de billar… ya he descansado, dile a papá que no me espere a dormir.

- Esta bien… pero por favor ten cuidado gato y no vayas a tomar mucho, recuerda que hasta hace poco tuviste tomando medicamentos.

- Si lo sé, tranquila Ivette. – Acariciándole una mejilla, le dio un beso en la frente y se encaminó a la salida.

Subió al auto y decidió ir a distraerse, iría al club, bebería y se quedaría en el hotel, solo para no preocupar a su padre, necesitaba un poco de alcohol para pasar el trago amargo, pero no quería derrumbarse, no quería llorar como un marica cada vez que Elisa le hiciera un desplante.

Al salir del bullicio de la ciudad se encontró con la solitaria calle que lo llevaba al lugar exclusivo, sabía que ahí siempre se encontraban sus antiguas amistades, su maldita sociedad, la cual prácticamente había rechazado por ella, no eran más que hijos de putas con rabos de paja, hombres que venían a buscar la diversión que no encontraban en casa, dejando a sus mujeres cuidando de sus hijos, mientras ellos se emborrachaban, jugaban y si les salía la oportunidad se cogían a alguna joven hija de algún empresario lo más seguro comprometida con algún chico que se estaría cogiendo a la sirvienta de su casa.

Y que en algún momento dado, todos coincidirían en alguna reunión porque esta seria en la casa del prometido de la joven, que seguiría atacando a la sirvienta en la cocina, mientras que la chica le regalaría miradas sugestiva al hombre que iba del brazo de su esposa y estas mujeres estúpidas son las que se encargan de hacer un gran drama de la "Adultera" algo escandalizadas, mientras ella esperan que el marido se vaya a trabajar para meter al chofer o al jardinero en la cama. Esa era la sociedad a la que ella le temía, una mierda que no valía más que lo que ellos tenían y ella lo rebajaba de esa manera.

Al llegar entregó las llaves del auto y pidió una habitación lo hizo con anticipación porque sabía que normalmente los viernes estas se agotaban y no quería dormir en algún sillón del bar.

Antes de entrar al salón de billar se encontró con dos de sus amistades con los cuales ocuparon una mesa y empezaron el juego, mientras él empezaba a beber, al dar el primer sorbo al whisky este le quemo la garganta y lo sintió quemar su estómago, ante la falta de alimentos, sin pensarlo mucho bebió un poco más.

Mientras seguía jugando y no podía concentrarse ni dar ningún tiro certero, eso era imposible hacerlo, pero al menos hacia el intento por convivir con la sociedad, tal como era lo que Elisa esperaba, volver a sus andadas.

No podía controlar su bebida y en menos de tres horas empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol, pero el peso en su corazón se había alivianado un poco, ahora reía ante los chistes malos de sus amigos y él también decía algunos más malos aun, pero igualmente reían.

Nunca le gusto jugar apostando dinero, eso solo alejaba la diversión y gobernaba la ambición, por lo que aunque perdiese en el billar disfrutaba la experiencia, solo eso, pasar el rato mientras hablaban tonterías.

Alrededor de la una de la madrugada, como era de esperarse llego lo que para ellos era la verdadera diversión, él sin siquiera pensarlo y dejándose llevar por la embriaguez eligió a la pelirroja, la cual se sintió prendada inmediatamente del chico más alto del grupo y más guapo.

Mandaron a cerrar el salón para llevar a cabo la diversión en el mismo lugar sobre las mesas de billar y en grupo, pero Jules prefirió irse a la habitación que ya había reservado previamente, sintiendo que el alcohol ya hacia estragos en su cabeza y en su lengua, esta se había soltado más de la cuenta.

Al llegar a la habitación la mujer empezó a besarlo y el cómodamente correspondió, lo hizo con las ganas reprimidas, era rápido y violento, no había un atisbo de ternura, ni de sentimiento, solo placer, dejando por fuera el corazón y viviendo las emociones, sintiendo su cuerpo traicionarlo al despertarse eufóricamente.

- Ven aquí Elisa. – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola al centro de la habitación.

- No… no me llamo Elisa. – Susurró en medio de los besos de él.

- Me importa una mierda como te llames, hoy te llamaras Elisa. – Respondió llevando sus manos a las mejillas de ella y vio que los ojos eran verdes. – Cierra los ojos. – Le pidió y la chica lo hizo lentamente para sentir como él invadía su boca con la lengua, robándole todo el oxígeno y empezaba a desvestirla con desespero.

La mujer empezó a desvestirlo sin dejar de corresponder a sus besos, ni dejar de vibrar ante las caricias, sintiéndose confundida cada vez que le murmuraba Elisa, pero no se atrevía a decir nada solo a disfrutar.

La levantó en vilo dejándola caer en la cama, ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos, ella fascinada con la desnudez de ese hombre, dejándose utilizar por él con el mayor de los placeres, él no se dejaba hacer nada, la tomó por las muñecas y la inmovilizó llevándole las manos por encima de la cabeza, mientras le devoraba los senos, sintiendo la saliva caliente debido al alcohol con esto aumentando la excitación de su cuerpo que se retorcía en la cama y bajo el cuerpo de él.

Solo la llamaba Elisa, incontables veces, sin duda alguna se quería sacar a esa mujer del pecho, hombres que no podían quedarse callados, solo buscaban la manera de torturarse al compararlas con la mujer que amaban, él buscó una vez más su boca.

- Déjame quererte… déjame mimar tu alma. – Le pidió ella y Jules detuvo la línea de succiones que le hacía a lo largo de la mandíbula y la encaró.

- Shhh, callada… tu encárgate de mi cuerpo que de mi alma me encargó yo ¿Entendido? – Inquirió con voz firme y mirada penetrante.

La chica solo asintió en silencio y buscó una vez más la boca de Jules, necesitándolo dentro por lo que elevo sus piernas y lo encarceló, él la retuvo con una de sus manos y con la que se liberó se quitó las piernas de ella, no quería que lo tocará, no quería que ella tuviese alguna participación solo quería ser él, solo él desahogarse y lo haría cuando él quisiera.

Estando ebrio no podía controlar sus instintos y al sentirse molesto solo actuaba como un patán, pero quería matar el sentimiento, solo dejarse llevar por la naturaleza animal, solo eso.

Jules utilizo una de sus rodillas para abrirle las piernas tanto como quería, se dejó caer sobre ella la penetro profundamente, sintiendo su cuerpo sacudirse al sentir la tibia humedad de una vagina después de tanto tiempo, el jadeo de ella lo invito a desbocarse de manera rápida haciéndolo sin cuidado, arrancándole con estos gritos de placer, mientras la cabalgaba, pero la cara de ella no era la misma que él quería, no lo era, por lo que salió arrancándole una sutil protesta a la chica, en un movimiento maestro la volvió colocándola boca abajo y desde esa perspectiva le gustaba más, pues solo podía apreciar el cabello rojizo.

Se arrodillo, dejándola a ella en medio de sus muslos y la penetro una vez más, sintiendo así sus pliegues más unidos y le brindaban más placer, la chica jadeaba fuertemente ante el placer y dolor que él le brindaba, pero Jules se había vuelto obstinado y tampoco quería escucharla, por lo que la tomo por los cabellos y la obligo a elevar la cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano la amordazó, mientras danzaba encima de ella a su gusto, profundo y lento, superficial y rápido… todas sus envestidas buscaban el placer que necesitaba, mientras su corazón se agitaba violentamente y su cuerpo se cubría en sudor, reteniéndola con fuerza, no pretendía liberarla y escuchar que su jadeos no tenían el mismo tono, tomando sus cabellos con ímpetu y a segundos bajaba besándole, succionando y hasta mordiéndole los hombros, descubriendo que no eran ideas suyas, que el sabor de la piel era distinto, el de esta chica era agradable, pero el de su amor era delirante, era delicioso, era único, pero al recordar algunas palabras escritas en la carta ninguna en orden debido a su estado de ebriedad, ponía más empeño en matar su recuerdo, en hacer gozar a esa mujer bajo su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo alcanzó un verdadero y explosivo orgasmo, jamás podría comparar una masturbación, pues imaginar era una cosa, pero sentir el cuerpo de una mujer era distinto, jadeo como un animal mientras sus venas querían estallar al igual que su corazón, sin embargo no lo sintió expandirse por todo su cuerpo, aun con los ojos cerrados esa sensación de volar no llego, fue una descarga de placer en su vientre, esa misma que se apoderó de sus testículos, pero la diferencia quedaba marcada. No quería dejarla embarazada, por lo que aunque estuviese borracho, salió tomando él el control y agito su miembro fieramente hasta derramarse sobre la piel de los glúteos de la chica dejando esa sensación de vacío y liberación que producía en él la eyaculación.

La mujer había alcanzado la gloria un par de veces, sintiendo a esa semental poseerla sin control alguno, entraba en ella profunda y rápidamente, algunas veces lentas cuando le regalaba succiones doloras y de goce en sus hombros, hasta que lo sintió caliente y espeso derramarse fuera, pero quería seguir disfrutando de ese hombre, de su salvaje y maravilloso sexo.

La libero de sus piernas y ella se volvió sonriente con el claro propósito de seguir brindándole más placer, su boca iba directo a su soldado casi desfallecido, pero él le puso una mano en la cabeza y la alejó. Se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño después de varios minutos regresó.

- Ve a bañarte. – Le pidió, cuando ella salió de la cama él jalo la sabana y la lanzó al suelo, para dejarse caer acostado sobre las que se encontraban menos manchadas de sexo.

El cansancio y la ebriedad le ganaron la partida y termino por quedarse dormido, cuando la chica salió del baño lo vio, seguramente él hubiese preferido que se marchara, pero ella no quería por lo que se acostó al lado de los dos metros de belleza y sexualidad dormido, aun cuando la humilló llamándola Elisa, la hizo gozar como ningún otro, se encontraba adolorida pero realmente plena, sabia exactamente como llevar a una mujer a la gloria, esa manera en la que la sometió, como la controló, impidiéndole algún movimiento le había encantado. Necesitaba eso de un hombre que se esmerara, porque ella estaba cansada de hacer siempre todo el trabajo.

Lo aprovechó dormido para acariciarlo con ternura y besarlo de la misma manera, le daba cierta lástima porque sabía que sufría por alguna estúpida que no sabía la calidad de hombre que estaba desperdiciando, lo mimo con sus caricias hasta que termino por quedarse dormida también.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces apenas siendo consiente de donde se encontraba se incorporó quedando sentado, apoyó los pies en la alfombra, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar, miró su reloj de pulsera y este le indicaba que eran las cinco y quince de la madrugada, volvió medio cuerpo y apenas si poso su mirada en la mujer dormida que le daba la espalda, regresó la mirada al frente y luego la poso en el suelo donde se encontraba la ropa interior, la tomó y se la colocó, se puso de pie y se encaminó agarrando todas sus prendas.

Se colocó el pantalón, la camisa la cual no abotonó completamente y menos los puños, agarró un calcetín el otro no tenía idea donde podría estar, dejo de buscarlo y se colocó los zapatos así, el saco y la corbata los dejo descansar en uno de los ante brazos, salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la mujer, llego al lobby y canceló la cuenta, se dirigió a la salida y pidió su auto, subió a este con rumbo a la mansión Leblanc.

Durante todo el trayecto no hizo más que recriminarse el haber caído en la tentación, seguro se debía a más de ocho meses de abstinencia sexual, pero todo fue tan patético, no sabe cuántas veces la llamo Elisa y esa mujer no dijo nada, se dejó hacer sin importarle que estuviese pensando en otra, mas sin embargo esta no logro llenarlo ni siquiera a medias, no quiere decir que estuvo mal, pero sencillamente no era lo mismo, la tenía a ella pero necesitaba las caricias de otras manos, estuvo consiente de todo, no lo elevo un ápice, no lo hizo volar, esta mujer no tenía magia, solo la utilizo para desahogarse, solo eso, un cuerpo en el cual descargo las ganas.

Al llegar a su casa se dio una ducha y una vez más sufría por haberle sido infiel a su ángel pelirrojo, por lo que la rabia contra él mismo no se hizo esperar, además la impotencia ante tanta espera y nuevamente lloraba como un pendejo, queriéndola solo a ella, la necesitaba porque esa obsesión lo estaba acabando cada vez más, de nada le bastaba matarse a trabajo, recibir elogios de su padre y de los accionista por su excelente labor, si su única inspiración se basaba en querer olvidar y esto no lo conseguía, no podía salir de ese pozo sin fondo, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, se encontraba a la deriva porque su único puerto estaba a un océano de distancia.

Salió del baño y se colocó solo la ropa interior, se encamino a la caja de seguridad, había prometido olvidar la combinación, por lo que la había anotado en un papel que guardaba Jean Pierre, pero al parecer los números se quedaron tatuados en su memoria y comprendía que era imposible olvidarlos, porque no eligió dígitos al azar, por algo era 03021921 la fecha en que vio por primera vez Elisa, y se dijo que era el más grande de los estúpidos, lo que le faltó fue colocar la hora también, abrió y se topó con los cuadernos, los cuales revisó desde el primer dibujo, admirándola, desvió la mirada por la ventana y pudo ver a la distancia la torre Eiffel la cual se encontraba iluminada, aun no aclaraba, busco carboncillo y se fue a las hojas en blanco donde empezó a dibujarla como hizo con el atardecer en Colombia.

Cuando la torre estuvo casi lista la imagino a ella parada en su ventana, pero esta vez la hizo desnuda, aun la tenía fijada en su memoria, esa desnudez perfecta, teniendo de fondo el paisaje que se podía observar desde su recamara, la deseaba como nunca antes, con tanta fuerza que dolía, lo ahogaba y lo arrastraba dejándolo sin opciones a pensar en nada mas que no fuese ella sin importar el dolor que le causase con su estúpidas ideas, se prometió esperarla, pero el tiempo no pasaba, los minutos sin ella se convertían en días y los días en años y ahora que también debía esperar a que la sociedad tratara de comprenderlos, definitivamente terminaría enloqueciendo.

No supo en qué momento término por quedarse dormido, tal vez entrada las ocho de la mañana, pues ya el sol podía divisarse en el horizonte.

- Jules despierta… despierta. - Escuchó la voz de Jean Pierre que palmeaba su hombro, él se encontraba dormido boca abajo apenas levanto la cabeza, tomo una de las almohadas y se cubrió el rostro. – Jules son las dos de la tarde y a las cuatro tenemos el partido de Polo… a ver si dejas de andar divirtiéndote hasta tan tarde… te sentí llegar en la madrugada… - Hablaba el joven quien se encamino al baño y abrió la regadera.

- Déjame Pierre ¿Puedes tener un poco de respeto por el sueño? – Le pregunto sin levantarse. – No es obligado que vaya al partido…. Quiero descansar, me duele la cabeza, bebí toda la noche.

- Yo a Morfeo lo respeto quien no lo hace eres tú… cuando vas a dejar los malos hábitos de dormir hasta estas horas… el hombre necesita descansar, pero tú lo mantienes ocupado... eso con un jugo de tomate se te pasa. – Hablaba tratando de que su hermano despertara.

- Deja de ser tan infantil… madura Pierre, no pareces un hombre de treinta y un año… déjame dormir que apenas logre conciliar el sueño esta mañana. – Acotó jalando la sabana haciendo que el cuaderno de dibujos cayera a los pies de su hermano.

- ¡Vaya! ya sé porque no duermes… - Exclamó admirando el dibujo que realizo durante la madrugada. – Única la torre Eiffel. – Dijo sonriendo, Jules en ese momento brinco de la cama al ser consciente de lo que su hermano estaba viendo, casi arrancándoselo de las manos.

- Deja de mirar mis dibujos. – Le dijo entre molesto, avergonzado y celoso al saber que su hermano había visto a su mujer desnuda, mientras Jean Pierre lo miraba sonriente ante el talento de su hermano al imaginar y sobre todo la cara que tenía y el cabello en completo desorden no lo ayudaba en mucho. – Lárgate de mi habitación… solo tienes permitido ver los dibujos que yo diga. – Le dijo colocando el cuaderno en la caja de seguridad.

- Esta bien me largo… te doy una hora para que te prepares, ni te creas que me voy al partido solo – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, encaminándose a la puerta salió y cerro, mientras Jules se quedó observando por donde su hermano había salido, pero apenas pensaba darse la vuelta e ir al baño cuando Jean Pierre abrió nuevamente y dejo ver medio cuerpo. – Jules recuerda que papá nos decía que no lo hiciéramos, te van a salir pelos en la palma de la mano… hombre el molino abre hasta las cuatro de la madrugada… - Hablaba sonriente, Jules agarró una almohada y la lanzo haciendo que esta se estrellara contra la hoja de madera pues Pierre fue mucho más rápido y cerró la puerta, logrando que la carcajada que soltó se escuchara en la habitación de Jules, quien después de un minuto se encamino al baño, para bajar después de cuarenta minutos con el uniforme de polo y ya su hermano lo esperaba en la sala.

La algarabía propia de una familia de italianos, era algo difícil de ignorar en la estación de trenes de Chicago, mucho menos en este caso que no era una, sino cuatro las familias que descendían del tren proveniente de Nueva York; aunque la Di Carlo era mucho más discreta, quizás por ese pedazo de espíritu británico que vivía en ellos, sus acompañantes no lo eran mucho, junto a ellos habían viajado los esposos Lombardi y otros familiares cercanos a estos, la mayoría habían llegado hasta este lugar escapando de la tensión que cada día se hacía más tangible en su país natal y también para celebrar la boda de Ángelo Lombardi, con la señorita Gema Morrison, quienes se habían conocido en la boda de sus familiares, hacía casi un año atrás, para los Di Carlo esta noticia fue una sorpresa, sobre todo para Fabrizio que pensaba que Ángelo jamás sentaría cabeza y formaría un hogar, así que estaba muy feliz por él.

Después de despedirse de sus compañeros de viaje entre abrazos y promesas de reunirse pronto para compartir una comida; los Di Carlo se encaminaron hasta los autos de alquiler que los esperaban, Luciano y Fiorella no le habían notificado a la familia Andley de su llegada a América pues deseaban darle la sorpresa, sobre todo a su hija Fransheska quien ya estaba pronta a dar a luz según los cálculos que habían sacado por las cartas de la chica, el hombre pensó que era adecuado hacerle saber de su visita al menos a su yerno, pero tanto su esposa como hijo, pensaron que, con lo astuta que era Fransheska, terminaría descubriendo todo, entre parejas es imposible tener secretos y ella notaria si Albert le guardaba alguno, así que con esa resolución organizaron todo y ahora mismo se dirigían a la mansión a las afueras de Chicago, pensaron en alquilar la casa que ocuparon en su última temporada en este lugar, pero sabían que hacerlo podía ser tomado como un desaire por el rubio y la matrona de este, al rechazar la invitación que estos le hiciesen, puesto que le habían mencionado la última vez que se vieron que su casa también era la de ellos y podían volver cuando deseasen.

Inmediatamente después de organizarse, los autos se pusieron en marcha rumbo a su destino, mientras Joshua emocionado observaba por la ventanilla del auto, reconociendo las calles y los edificios, su padre lo veían feliz, al ver el grado de retención que tenía su hijo, sabía que mucho de esto se debía a su hábito de leer y el empeño de Manuelle por hacerlo asociar los nombres de ciudades con postales y fotografías, que había adquirido en los viajes realizados, desvió su mirada y pudo ver a la pequeña Luna que iba dormida en el regazo de su madre, rodeo los hombros de esta y la acomodo a su costado para que descansara, Marion lo agradecía pues el viaje la había agotado un poco, le dedico una sonrisa y Fabrizio le dio un beso, después le cerró los parpados con un par de dedos.

Ella se dejó vencer por el sueño un minuto después, mientras el chico volvía a mirar a su hijo, que ahora observaba las grandes llanuras con embeleso, recordó como el pequeño había lanzado por el suelo las esperanzas de las damas que se habían acercado a él en la estación de trenes confundiéndolo con su primo, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y dejó libre un suspiro; si alguien le hubiese dicho como cambiaría su vida, hacía poco menos de un año, jamás le hubiese creído, pero la verdad era que todo había cambiado para mejor y él se encontraba inmensamente agradecido con Dios, con la vida por todo lo que le había regresado y lo que le había dado de más.

- ¡Papi mira! – Exclamó Joshua volviéndose para mirarlo y al ver que su padre le hacía un gesto para que hiciese silencio, su mirada descubrió que su hermanita y su madre dormían – Lo siento – Susurro con una sonrisa, al ver que Fabrizio le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

- No te preocupes, están cansadas por el viaje… ¿Qué querías que viese? – Preguntó mirándolo.

- Esa es la casa de la tía campanita y el tío Albert… la reconozco porque es toda blanca y está en lo alto de una colina – Dijo señalando el lugar.

- Tienes razón, ese es el castillo donde vive mi hermosa hada… - Decía cuando su hijo lo interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido.

- Papi… la casa de mi tía no es un castillo, así no son los castillo que veo en las ilustraciones de los cuentos, creo que estas confundido – Dijo con seguridad.

- Bueno… podemos decir que este es un castillo moderno – Esbozo Fabrizio luego de dejar libre una carcajada, ante el ingenio de su hijo – Después de todo tu tío Albert es según mi hermana su príncipe… aunque trabaje en un banco y su castillo no sea de piedra sino de mármol de carraca y en lugar de un caballo tengo un Mercedes Benz del año – Agrego recordando aquella ocasión en la cual él la había contradicho con un argumento parecido al de Joshua, mientras sonreía.

- Tú dices que ella es un hada… - Dijo el niño un tanto distraído y después lo miro fijamente – Si, es un hada madrina, es tan hermosa como una… pero también parece una princesa, podría ser un hada princesa – Indicó con la mirada brillante.

- Creo que estará feliz con su nuevo título, has heredado la imaginación de tu tía y… diría que el arte de improvisar de tu tío Terry – Esbozó con una sonrisa.

La de su hijo se hizo más amplia e iluminó un poco más su mirada ante sus palabras, asintió con firmeza y se volvió para mirar el gran portal con el escudo de la familia Andley, imaginando que era como esos que describían en los cuentos de hadas, le pediría a su abuelo que le ayudase a crear uno que tuviese como protagonistas a sus tíos y también a su padres, en realidad que los tuviese a todos… a lo mejor sería largo, pues eran tantos. El auto continúo con el recorrido hasta detenerse frente a la gran mansión que de cerca lucia más intimidante y hermosa, ya el otro donde viajaban sus padres se había detenido antes y el chofer bajaba el equipaje, mientras estos los esperaban junto a la puerta, Luciano fue quien llamó a la misma y un minuto después aparecía el mayordomo, quien al verlos no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

- Buenos días, Arthur – Saludó el italiano con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días señor Di Carlo, pasen adelante por favor, sean bienvenidos, señora Di Carlo, señor, señora… joven Joshua que grato tenerlo nuevamente – Mencionó el hombre mostrando una sonrisa amable mientras les hacia un ademan para que siguiesen.

- Buenos días señor Arthur, también me alegra verlo – Lo saludó el niño ofreciéndole la mano.

El mayordomo la recibió con alegría, para después compartir el saludo con los demás, envió de inmediato a llamar a dos empleados para que ayudaran a cargar el equipaje de la familia de la señora Fransheska; el hombre pensó que era una fortuna que la mansión Andley siempre contase con habitaciones preparadas para hospedar a algún invitado imprevisto, como era el caso de los italianos, después de darle instrucciones a los jóvenes se volvió hacia ellos.

- No esperábamos su visita, la señora se pondrá feliz al verlos – Mencionó con una sonrisa.

- Queríamos darle la sorpresa, por eso no nos anunciamos, fue un tanto atrevido de nuestra parte, pero la familia escogió que así fuese… ¿Se encuentra mi hija en casa? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Si, esta con el señor en su jardín… si desean pueden subir a descansar unos minutos en tanto le comunico que ustedes están aquí – Sugirió el hombre.

- El viaje ha sido un poco pesado, pero lo que más deseamos es ver a nuestra hija, señor Arthur – Indicó Fiorella con una sonrisa.

- Es mejor anunciarnos por nosotros mismo, señor… quiero ver la cara de mi hermana y mi cuñado, cuando sepa que hemos venido a invadirlos – Señaló Fabrizio con una gran sonrisa.

- Fabri – Susurró Marion para reprenderlo, pero también sonreía.

- Bueno cuando se enteren que hemos venido para estar presentes en el nacimiento de mi hermoso y primer sobrino o sobrina, aunque mi hermana no ha dejado de mencionar que es varón en todas sus cartas – Expresó emocionado.

- Como ve Arthur, la decisión de la familia es unánime… permita que seamos nosotros quienes le demos la sorpresa anunciándonos – Le pidió Luciano con una sonrisa amble.

- Por supuesto, si desean acompañarme, lo llevare hasta el jardín de la señora – Contestó.

Era un sábado por la mañana por lo cual Albert no había ido a trabajar, en realidad desde que Fransheska entrase a sus últimos meses de embarazo, él había decidido permanecer tanto como fuese posible junto a ella, solo trabajaba hasta las dos de la tarde, nunca lo hacia los fines de semana y había aplazado cualquier viaje que lo alejase de su mujer y su hijo por más de un día; se encontraba en el jardín junto a su esposa observando divertido como ella se deleitaba con el agua de coco que había pedido y la suave pulpa de este, aun a estas alturas de su embarazo seguía con estos antojos "extravagantes" como los había denominado su tía, él sonreía al recordar las bromas que les hacían sus amigos cuando mencionaba las extrañas combinaciones que pedía Fransheska, está por ejemplo era una de las ultimas, pero le iban muy bien por la época del año, que cada vez era más cálida, habían cambiado la limonada por bebidas más tropicales, justo ahora tenía a su lado una jarra con el refrescante liquido al cual le habían agregado además unos trozos de hielo, para hacerlo lo más parecido al que disfrutase en un viaje de Luna de miel, ella bebía y comía la exquisita pulpa con gran entusiasmo.

- Verdaderamente debo agradecerle a George por haber conseguido estos cocos, están deliciosos, podría comerme unos cinco – Indicó ella mientras se llevaba un pedazo a la boca.

- ¿A George? Bueno… es cierto que es quien se pone en contacto con los distribuidores para traerlos, pero creía que era yo quien complacía tus antojos – Mencionó sintiéndose remplazado.

- Es así… a George le agradezco traer las frutas, pero a ti te agradezco cubrir todos mis antojos, son dos cosas distintas Albert – Contestó con una hermosa sonrisa para consolarlo - Por ejemplo ahora mismo se me antoja… compartir este pedazo de coco con mi adorado esposo, comerlo de su boca – Agregó mientras colocaba el trozo de pulpa entre los labios del rubio, quien lo recibió con entusiasmo, mirándola a los ojos.

Fransheska se acercó hasta él muy despacio y con suavidad succiono la fruta, mientras Albert la retenía, pero él no pudo continuar controlando el deseo y la tomó por el cuello para evitar que se escapara y la beso apoderándose de su boca, sintiendo la suave sensación y el peso de la fruta y el roce de sus lenguas, dejando libres suspiros de satisfacción.

- Ciertamente esta exquisito… mucho más mezclado en tu boca, dame otro – Le pidió el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

Ella mostró una sonrisa más amplia y tomó un pedazo más de coco, pero antes sorbió un trago de agua de este y le dio a Albert a beber, a su mente le llegaron recuerdos de uno de sus tantos días compartidos bajo a una palmera junto a su esposo, uno en especial cuando se encontraban tan sedienta después de nadar en el mar y él le dio a beber directamente de la fruta, en esa ocasión fue más la que derramó sobre su pecho que la que bebió, sin embargo Albert no dejo que toda se desperdiciara, pues la bebió directamente de su piel y eso desencadeno que terminaran haciendo el amor.

Las remembranzas hicieron que el deseo se instalara en Fransheska y sus ojos se oscurecieran llenándose de brillo, con una mirada cargada de picardía se llevó la pulpa hasta los labios y después se la ofreció a Albert, quien al parecer había recordado lo mismo, pues su mirada azul cielo, también se había ensombrecido hasta mostrar un azul mar. Esta vez el beso fue mucho más intenso, fue completo y los envolvió en su propio mundo en solo segundos, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, las manos de ella se paseaban por la espalda, los hombros y la nuca de su esposo, mientras las de él lo hacían por la espalda, la curva de la cintura y las caderas de la chica.

La familia Di Carlo se acercaba sigilosamente hasta el invernadero para no ser descubiertos por la pareja, susurrando apenas palabras mientras sus rostros mostraban sonrisas cargadas de emoción, justo antes de entrar Joshua corrió y se detuvo ante la puerta, mirando a sus padres y abuelos.

- Yo quiero hacerlo… por favor papi, abuelos, dejen que sea yo quien entre primero y sorprenda a mi tía Campanita – Pidió juntando sus manitas en un ruego.

- Bueno, pero te llevaras todo el protagonismo… mejor hagamos algo, entramos todos y tú la llamas ¿Te parece? – Inquirió Fabrizio quien también se moría por ser quien sorprendiese a la chica, solo que no podía rivalizar con su hijo.

Joshua asintió con entusiasmo y acomodándose el cabello para verse presentable para su tía, como le había enseñado su tío Manuelle, se volvió y apenas alcanzando la cerradura, giró el manubrio de hierro y abrió la puerta despacio, asomó su pequeña cabeza mostrando una gran sonrisa ante la expectativa, dio un par de pasos dejando la puerta abierta para su familia.

- Tía Campanita… tía Campanita – Comenzó a llamar a la castaña, mientras la buscaba con la mirada, pero la mayoría de los rosales eran muy alto para él.

Los esposos Andley se encontraban sumergidos en el deseo que había despertado su juego de besos y los recuerdos, bebiendo el uno de la boca del otro, brindándose caricias que iban acrecentando el fuego en su interior, pero aun así, ambos era conscientes que se encontraban en un lugar, que si bien les ofrecía un poco de intimidad, no la suficiente para dejarse llevar, así que fueron bajando la intensidad de los besos poco a poco, hasta quedar en roces de labios.

- Subamos a nuestra habitación – Le pidió él con la voz sumamente ronca, acariciándola.

- ¿Podemos sumar a esa invitación esta jarra de agua de coco? – Preguntó mirándolo de esa manera que hacía que Albert deseara tenerla en ese instante.

- Seria un sacrilegio dejarla aquí – Contestó y aprovechó la invitación de ella para besarla.

- Albert… espera… creo que escuche… - En medio de la bruma del deseo, la castaña oyó los llamados de su sobrino, despacio se separó de su marido y buscó con la mirada la entrada del lugar, aunque la fuente se encontraba doblando unos rosales y desde aquí no podía verla, lo hizo por instinto, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirse con mayor rapidez.

- Tía Campanita… ¡Aquí estas! – Exclamó Joshua encontrándola al fin, corrió hasta ella para abrazarla, mientras sonreía lleno de felicidad.

- ¿Joshua? – Se preguntó desconcertada al escucharlo una vez más, pero cuando sus ojos lo vieron no le quedaron dudas, era su sobrino - ¡Joshua! ¡Mi pequeño! – Expresó emocionada viéndolo acercarse y un segundo después lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

- Tía Campanita te extrañe mucho… hola tío Albert, a ti también te extrañe – Mencionó el niño.

- Joshua… pero… pero… no entiendo ¿Cómo estás aquí? – Inquirió mirándolo.

- Ha venido con nosotros para recibir a nuestro nieto – Respondió Luciano emocionado, mientras observaba lo hermosa que lucía su hija con su abultado vientre.

- ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Oh por Dios, Fabri! – La chica se colocó de pie con la agilidad que le permitía su embarazo y casi corrió para abrazarlos, sus padres no dejaron que fuese mucho pues también lo hicieron para reunirse con ella – No puedo creerlo… no puedo… están aquí… de verdad están aquí – Decía conmovida hasta el llanto, mientras los abrazaba y los besaba.

Albert observaba la escena y su corazón latía lleno de felicidad, no había nada que lo hiciese sentirse mejor que ver a su hermosa princesa desbordar alegría, justo como hacía en este momento, ver ese brillo en sus ojos que iluminaba todo; sabía que aunque Fransheska no lo mencionase extrañaba a su familia, por ello se la pasaba escribiéndole, contándole cada detalle de sus días y pidiéndole a ellos hacer lo mismo, era su manera de tenerlos cerca.

- Creo que la sorpresa le ha gustado – Susurro Joshua a su tío en tono cómplice.

- No podría ser de otra manera, estar junto a ustedes la hace tan feliz, así como me hace a mí también tenerlos de regreso – Esbozo con una gran sonrisa mirando al niño y después a su mujer, su cuñado la tenía amarrada en un abrazo, la besaba en la mejilla y ella lloraba de felicidad.

Después de compartir durante un rato en el jardín, los dueños de la casa los invitaron a que subieran y descansaran un poco, pues sus rostros mostraban la felicidad que los embargaba, pero también el cansancio, sobre todo Marion, seguramente por darle pecho a Luna, esto menguaba mucho más las fuerzas de una mujer. La tarde paso entre risas y rencuentros cuando los esposos Grandchester al ser partícipe de la llegada de los Di Carlo se acercaron hasta la mansión Andley, pues habían planeado pasar el fin de semana en su casa a las afueras de la ciudad, apenas la visitaban desde que habían regresado y de vez en cuando le gustaba ir hasta esta para tener un poco de privacidad, no es que no la tuviesen en la casa de su hermano, solo que deseaban disfrutar de lo que ellos habían adquirido con el fin de recrearse como pareja y ahora junto a su hijo; sin embargo la llegada de los tíos de Terry y su primo, era un motivo más que valido para regresar y compartir con ellos tal como hicieron esa tarde.

Días posteriores al arribo de los Di Carlo, durante una conversación de caballeros en el despacho del rubio, aprovechando que las mujeres habían salido de compras, surgió el tema de la situación política de Italia, que no era desconocido para los americanos, mucho menos para Terry quien había vivido en este durante cuatro años y había visto los inicios del movimiento fascista comandado por Mussolini. Ni Luciano ni Fabrizio lograron esconderle la realidad de lo que ocurría a sus acompañantes, esa tarde también los acompañaba Archie y George quienes dieron sus puntos de vista sobre el asunto, todos llegaron a la conclusión que lo que el hombre deseaba y seguramente conseguiría seria instalar un régimen dictatorial.

Luciano dejo ver su preocupación por el futuro de sus negocios y el de su familia, pues siendo una de las más acaudalas de ese país, lo más probable es que fuesen blanco recurrente de chantajes por parte de las autoridades y las buitres que se escudaban tras las nuevas leyes para conseguir algún beneficio, Fabrizio quiso restarle importancia al miedo de su padre, pero al ser consciente que él también ahora era responsable de una familia a la cual debía cuidar, no le pareció tan absurdo el temor de este, menos cuando él era consciente de los extraños episodios que se estaban dando con algunos de sus compañeros. Al final Albert les ofreció todo su apoyo y junto a Terry los insto para que pensaran en trasladarse hasta América, al menos hasta que el ambiente en Italia fuese más seguro, después de todo, los laboratorios en este país estaban dando muy buenos resultados, e incluso ya se habían abierto dos sucursales más, una en Atlanta y la otra en la misma Nueva York, bajo la dirección de Charles Pfizer, quien lo utilizo como una estrategia para no darle a sus competidores la facilidad de ser un blanco más de impuestos. Los Di Carlo acordaron reflexionar junto a sus esposas sobre la propuesta y tomar una decisión antes de regresar a Italia.

* * *

_**Hay una parte de mí que no me obedece,**_

_**me traiciona en cuanto le doy la espalda**_

_**y me pone trampas en cada descuido.**_

_**Me hace cruzar los semáforos en rojo,**_

_**estacionar donde no debo,**_

_**ir a contramano,**_

_**robar las manzanas del vecino,**_

_**tirar piedras a los faroles de las plazas**_

_**- casi nunca acierto -**_

_**fumar hasta mancharme la vida de nicotina,**_

_**hacer promesas que no cumplo,**_

_**llegar tarde a la dicha,**_

_**a la suerte, al trabajo, al amor.**_

_**Actúa por si sola y se complace a sí misma.**_

_**Se ríe de la ley,**_

_**no respeta las normas**_

_**y boicotea mi vida diariamente.**_

_**No puedo controlarla, no sé qué hacer con ella.**_

_**Aunque habite en mí nunca la he visto.**_

_**Es una extraña inquilina que no puedo desalojar:**_

_**se asoma cuando me equivoco,**_

_**se manifiesta en cada olvido,**_

_**aparece cuando no pienso,**_

_**cuando duermo, cuando sueño.**_

_**Es esa parte de mí**_

_**que me hace tropezar**_

_**dos veces con la misma piedra,**_

_**jugar con el fuego,**_

_**caminar al borde del precipicio;**_

_**que te desea a mi pesar**_

_**y no me deja decirte adiós**_

_**porque no puede vivir sin ti.**_

_**Es esa parte de mí**_

_**que pasa por tu casa porque en el fondo sabe**_

_**que hay una parte de ti**_

_**que siempre le abrirá la puerta.**_

_**Una parte de mí. **_

_**Gianfranco Pagliaro**_.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**


	243. Capítulo 69 parte 3

**Capítulo 69**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Era cerca de medianoche cuando Fabrizio se levantó para ir al baño, al salir de esta escucho algunos ruidos en el pasillo, como si alguien abriese y después cerrasen una puerta con cuidado, también unos susurros, pero no estuvo seguro de esto último, se acercó a la puerta que dividía su habitación de donde se encontraba descansando su pequeña hija, la abrió y camino hasta esta para verificar que estuviese dormida, después al ver que era así regreso a su habitación, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él despertó a Marion.

- Fabrizio… ¿Qué haces levantando? – Preguntó la rubia con la voz ronca por el sueño.

- Fui al baño, escuche unos ruidos y pase por la habitación de Luna para comprobar que estuviese durmiendo… todo parecer estar normal, quizás lo imagine… no te preocupes mi amor, ya regreso contigo – Mencionó en un susurro acercándose a ella con media sonrisa.

Cuando pasó por la ventana algo llamo su atención afuera, se acercó hasta esta que tenía las cortinas abiertas y enfoco su mirada para descubrir lo que ocurría, captando la figura de dos personas que se encaminaban hacia el invernadero que era una réplica exacta del jardín de su casa en Florencia, no le llevo mucho descubrir de quienes se trataba, era su hermana y Albert que caminaban tomados de la mano, el rubio parecía llevar una mantas, también un bolso, mientras que su hermana cubierta por un hermoso abrigo blanco como la nieve, resaltaba en lo oscuro de la noche, entraron al lugar cerrando la puerta de cristal y él vio sus siluetas difusas perderse en este.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió Marion al ver que él se había quedado parado ante la ventana.

- Nada… ya descubrí que fue ese ruido que escuche hace un momento – Indicó metiéndose en la cama y acercándose a su mujer, para acomodarla en su pecho, recostándose.

- Pensé que habías dicho que había sido tu imaginación – Menciono ella con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… no lo fue, eran Fransheska y Albert, los acabo de ver afuera, iban hacia el invernadero con mantas y cojines, al parecer piensan pasar la noche en este… - Decía cuando su mujer lo interrumpió, mirándolo sorprendida.

- ¿Al invernadero? ¿Dormirán en el jardín de tu hermana? – Preguntó con desconcierto.

- Supongo que eso piensan… - Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño – Marion creo que lo que menos harán esos dos allí será dormir, pero prefiero no pensar en ello, mejor nosotros si volvamos a hacerlo – Contestó acomodando la cobija que le brindaba calor.

- Fabri… ¿A estas alturas sigues sintiendo celos por tu hermana? – Lo cuestionó divertida viendo su semblante tenso – Eso es un poco absurdo ¿No te parece? Fransheska y Albert son esposos, incluso están esperando un bebé… ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que ellos tengan este tipo de intimidad – Expuso con una sonrisa, acariciándole el pecho.

- No les estoy reprochando nada, sé que son esposos y que es natural que tengan una vida de pareja plena en todos los aspectos, es solo que… bueno, para mí, Fran nunca dejara de ser mi campanita, mi hermanita… y además ¿Por qué se van al invernadero? ¿Qué no tienen una habitación del tamaño de nuestra casa en Amiens? Y se fugan a medianoche como si tuviesen que esconderse… son esposos, deben tener una relación normal… - Hablaba cuando Marion lo detuvo.

- A mi parecer la tienen… y no creo que se estén escondiendo de nadie, después de todo son los dueños de esta casa, más bien pienso que desean tener un momento especial en un lugar especial para ellos – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿En el jardín? – Inquirió con sorna.

- Bueno… es un sitio bellísimo ¿Acaso no recuerdas donde estuvimos juntos nosotros por primera vez? Yo te lo podría describir porque lo recuerdo perfectamente… fue tan hermoso y mágico, no necesitamos de paredes, puertas, una cama… ni siquiera de cobijas – Dejo ver una sonrisa al ver que él también sonreía y se relajaba – Fue tan perfecto Fabrizio, solo el cielo colmado de estrellas y la suave brisa de la noche envolviéndonos, te juro que de tener la oportunidad no lo pensaría dos veces para repetir la experiencia, hay momentos en la vida que deseamos conservar para siempre y… ¿Por qué no? Revivirlos si podemos – Indicó acariciándolo.

- Fue la noche más hermosa que he tenido en la vida, tienes razón no nos hizo falta nada más de lo que tuvimos, nuestro amor hizo que todo fuese perfecto y especial – Confeso el chico.

- El amor puede hacer eso Fabri y estoy segura que así como para nosotros hizo especial ese espacio en aquel campamento, también hace especial el invernadero para Fran y Albert… según me conto tu hermana fue allí donde él le pidió matrimonio… - Decía y fue el turno de él para interrumpirla, mientras fruncía el ceño una vez más.

- Si y supongo que también fue donde la hizo mujer – Esbozo como un reproche.

- No… en realidad fue en otro lugar, al menos eso deduje de una conversación que tuvimos – Contestó ella de manera casual.

- ¿Ella te conto sobre eso? – Preguntó Fabrizio mirándola con sorpresa, Marion solo afirmo lentamente, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero… ¿Por qué te lo conto a ti y no a mí? – Inquirió sintiéndose traicionado.

- Fabri… esos no son temas de los cuales una habla con los hermanos ¿Acaso me imaginas a mi contándole a Manuelle nuestra primera vez? – Contestó con otra pregunta.

- No… claro que no, pero… campanita y yo… nosotros siempre hemos sido muy unidos, nos contábamos todo, los años no pasan en vano, con el tiempo se van creando brechas entre los hermanos y hay temas que se vuelven más íntimos… que solo pertenecen a dos y esos dos, son tu compañero o compañera y tú… - Concluyó posando su mirada en la unión de su mano con la de su esposa, se la llevo a los labios y dio un beso en el dorso de ella.

- Nuestros hermanos siguen siendo una parte de nosotros, jamás dejaran de serlos porque compartan su vida con alguien más, ya ves como Manuelle y yo somos inseparable, ahora él tiene su familia propia junto a Flammy, pero sigue siendo mi hermano y lo será siempre, también Fransheska y tú lo son, aunque vivan lejos, aunque ella este casada y haya formado su propia familia… la unión entre ustedes siguen intacta y así permanecerá… pero, para que te sientas aliviado, solo te diré que Fransheska dejo atrás a la niña y paso a ser mujer, rodeada de un ambiente maravilloso, que al igual que nos ocurrió a nosotros fue algo espontaneo y muy hermoso, solo surgió y tuvo como principal ingrediente el amor… una noche especial, justo como la que desea vivir hoy junto a su esposo, una preciosa forma de celebrar el nacimiento de él… de agradecer por un año más de vida del hombre que ama – Pronuncio con ternura, para hacer que Fabrizio comprendiera y alejar ese pesar que había visto en sus ojos.

Él asintió en silencio mostrando una sonrisa, abrazo a Marion agradeciéndole con ese gesto su comprensión y la extraordinaria manera que poseía para levantar su ánimo, ella tenía razón, no importaba que ahora su hermana tuviese un destino separado del suyo, siempre seguiría siendo su Campanita, siempre seria esa niña a la cual cuidaba y celaba; bueno ahora esa tarea también debería compartirla con su cuñado, así como Manuelle la compartía con él y Albert lo hacía con Terry, todos avocados a cuidar, amar y hacer felices a las maravillosas mujeres habían llegado a sus vidas para hacerlas especiales. Le dio un beso a su esposa y le dedico una sonrisa, después de eso se acomodaron en la cama abrazándose, quedaron dormidos nuevamente, dejando que los esposos Andley tuviesen la noche que habían planeado y deseaban.

Los tenues rayos de la luna que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y atravesaba los techos de cristal del invernadero pintaban de plata sus cuerpos, tendidos sobre una suave manta blanca, rodeados de cojines que le brindaban mayor comodidad, uno frente al otro se miraban con amor y deseo, las manos de él recorrían la silueta de ella, deslizándose sobre la suave organza que se resbala sobre la piel de su esposa, arrancándole suspiros, cada vez que sus labios dejaban caer besos sobre su cuello y hombros, aspirando su delicioso aroma, ese que lo hacía desearla aún más.

- Fran… te amo tanto… - Susurraba el rubio subiendo su mano por la espalda de ella.

- Tanto… como te amo yo a ti – Esbozo ella en el mismo tono, enredando su mano en la cabellera dorada, mientras suspiraba extasiada por las sensaciones que su esposo despertaba en su cuerpo, por ese calor que se hacía más intenso a cada instante, por los suaves besos que dejaba caer en sus senos y el recorrido que tenía su mano, ese que la estaba llevando a la gloria.

- Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que estuvimos aquí… hace exactamente un año – Esbozo él deslizando sus labios por la mejilla de ella y tomando entre estos el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Yo también… lo recuerdo… cada detalle – Susurro ella estremeciéndose ante el toque.

- Gracias por traerme de nuevo a tu mundo Fransheska… gracias por estar conmigo, nunca pensé que estar enamorado fuese tan perfecto, tan hermoso… amo cada cosa de ti… adoro tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu corazón… - Expreso mirándola a los ojos.

- Estar enamorada es maravilloso Albert… gracias por enseñarme lo que significa, yo también adoro todo en ti, tú eres mi luz… mi sol – Esbozo con la mirada brillante.

Él la recostó con cuidado sobre las mantas y comenzó a besarla con mayor pasión y vehemencia, quería demostrarse lo grande de su amor, que no solo fuesen sus palabras las que se lo dijesen, sino también su cuerpo; sin embargo el vientre de treinta y ocho semanas de Fransheska le impedía tener la cercanía que deseaba, el deseo hacia estragos en su interior, pero debía cuidar de sus dos tesoros, no podía dejar libre toda la pasión que le entrego a su esposa la última vez que estuvieron aquí, sobre todo porque su hijo ya le marcaba un territorio que no podía sobre pasar.

Ella comprendió la necesidad que embargaba a su esposo, la misma que hacia bullir el deseo en su interior, pero también era consciente que tenía entre los dos a su bebé, que le impedía una unión lo suficientemente estrecha, al menos en esta posición que ambos deseaban, muy despacio fue bajando el ritmo de sus besos para calmar la ansiedad de Albert, le acariciaba el pecho y los brazos, separo sus labios de los de él y comenzó a besarle las mejillas, sonriendo al ver que él también lo hacía, comprendiendo que ella solo buscaba relajarlo.

- Sé que me deseas… yo también lo hago, también te deseo Albert y no existe un motivo para cohibirnos, solo debemos ir despacio… solo eso – Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tome las riendas usted señora Andley… soy todo suyo – Indicó con la mirada brillante y una gran sonrisa, separándose un poco de ella para admirarla.

Fransheska hizo más efusiva su sonrisa y se incorporó un poco dándole un suave beso en los labios, apenas un toque, tomó la mano de su esposo para tener el equilibrio necesario y colocarse de pie, mientras él se sentaba observándola, a la expectativa de lo que ella podía hacer, mostrando una gran sonrisa; la chica se irguió ante sus ojos, dejando ver su figura, su hermoso y voluminoso vientre en todo su esplendor, llevo sus manos hasta las cintas que mantenía la delicada prenda que llevaba sobre su cuerpo, las soltó y esta cayo a sus pies haciendo un nido de organza. Albert elevo los ojos recorriendo con estos la silueta de su mujer, era tan hermosa que sintió como su pecho se hinchaba lleno de emoción y su corazón duplico sus latidos.

- Eres tan hermosa princesa… nunca dejare de preguntarme si eres real… si verdaderamente eres una mujer y no una hada como me aseguras ser – Esbozo sin tocar con sus manos, pero si con su mirada, tan feliz de la imagen ante sus ojos – Tu cuerpo luce esplendido – Agrego.

- Me alegra escuchar eso mi señor… sobre todo porque estos cambios que ve en el mismo, han sido creado por usted, me ha moldeado como la arcilla, me ha llenado de vida – Susurro tomando la mano de él y apoyándola en su vientre.

Albert le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y llevo sus labios hasta el vientre de la castaña para dejar caer en este una lluvia de besos, mientras le acariciaba las piernas, con los ojos cerrados veneraba a su esposa, llenándola de amor, ella había sido sin duda alguna el mejor regalo que hubiese recibido en la vida, ella le traía la felicidad cada día de su vida, le entregaba está a manos llenas, le daría un hijo dentro de poco, jamás tendría como pagarle por todo esto, como recompensarla por ello, solo dándole amor, haciéndola inmensamente feliz, solo eso. Con suavidad sus manos la fueron bajando hasta dejarla de rodillas ante él, llevo sus manos hasta la mejilla de Fransheska, acunándole el rostro, mirándola a los ojos acerco sus labios hasta los de ella y le entrego un beso colmado de amor, perdiéndose en ese maravilloso intercambio.

Después de varios minutos los dos se encontraban desnudos, abrazados brindándose caricias que aumentaba el deseo por ser uno solo, él se sentó sobre la manta, acomodándola a ella sobre su cuerpo, dejando que ella apoyara la espalda sobre su pecho y pudiese tener absoluta libertad para ver las estrellas que esa noche lucían bellísimas, justo como aquella de un año atrás, con suavidad hizo del cuerpo de Fransheska el suyo, escuchándola dejar libre un jadeo de placer, que hizo que la sangre en sus venas se hiciese más espesa y caliente, llevo sus manos hasta los senos de su esposa y comenzó a acariciarlos al tiempo que sus caderas mantenían un ritmo constante pero pausado, su boca se deleitaba con el sabor del hombro de su mujer, donde dejaba caer besos, probaba con su lengua y apoyaba su frente a segundos, cuando debía controlar sus empujes, pues ante la presión y el movimiento que ella le brindaba, solo quería lanzarse a una cabalgata desbocada en su interior, pero se había prometido ser cuidadoso y lo cumpliría, sabía que ella estaba pronta a dar luz y no quería que esto afectara al bebé, ni a su hermosa hada.

- Albert… mi vida… mi vida… - Susurraba ella dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la del rubio que le besaba la nuca, mientras sentía como él seguía abriéndose paso en su interior, sin dejar de acariciarla, provocando que las olas de placer que azotaban su cuerpo, se hiciese más grande a cada momento, llevo sus manos hasta las de Albert que le cubrían los senos y guio una para que descendiese por su vientre, necesita sentir sus caricias, que cubriesen todo su cuerpo.

- Mira las estrellas esta noche Fransheska… míralas mi vida – Esbozo llevando su mano al lugar que ella le indicaba, a ese que clamaba por su atención, con suavidad comenzó a hacer círculos en torno a este y la sintió temblar y jadear ante la descarga de placer que esto le produjo.

- Están preciosas… y son todas mías – Expreso con la voz transformada, un murmullo, al tiempo que le imprimía más fuerza al movimiento de sus caderas, saliendo en busca de eso que Albert le ofrecía, se aferró a los brazos de su esposo que la rodean, sintiendo que algo muy poderoso se acumulaba en su interior, cerrando los ojos un instante, pero abriéndolos para ver el cielo.

- Si mi princesa… son todas tuyas… son de los tres, tuyas… de nuestro hijo y mías… tú también me llevas a las estrellas Fransheska, eres maravillosa – Pronuncio sintiendo como el sudor que bajaba por la espalda de su esposa se confundía con el que corría por su pecho, sentir el peso de ella y su bebé, sobre su cuerpo era extraordinario, envolverlos a ambos con sus brazos.

- Dámelo Albert… dame este cielo… entrégamelo por favor – Pidió temblando ante cada roce de la masculinidad de su esposo en su interior, él no llegaba tan profundo como las veces anteriores que habían compartido, pero igual lo sentía muy cerca, lo sentía suyo y entregado a esto.

Albert dejo libre un gemido que ahogo contra el cuello de ella, cerrando los ojos para controlar los deseos que tenia de dejarse llevar por su deseo de una entrega como la que vivió un año atrás con la chica, ante la petición de Fransheska que solo avivo la llama en su interior, busco las manos de ella y las entrelazo a las suyas, necesita de algo que lo mantuviese centrado, dejo que sus caderas tomaran un poco más de fuerza, haciendo sus empujes más constante y profundos. Ella se apoyó en sus pies para crear una posición más fácil para ambos, irguiéndose y toman las riendas de la entrega nuevamente, llevando un movimiento ascendente y descendente sobre el pilar que la unía al cuerpo del rubio, extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lazos de su cuerpo que aun mantenían la unión de sus manos y le brindaban estabilidad, brindándole a Albert una imagen sensual y hermosa de su espalda, la cual estaba cubierta a medias por el cabello castaño en total desorden y que se humedecía por la capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo, la vio elevar la cara al cielo y abrir los ojos buscando las estrellas, él hizo lo mismo, le dio un beso en la espalda y apoyo su mejilla en esta mientras admiraba el firmamento colmado de diminutos diamantes, al tiempo que sentía que su propio cuerpo era llevado al cielo por Fransheska, quien lo presiono y lo sedujo hasta hacerlo desbordarse en su interior con fuerza.

Ella se tensó justo cuando Albert le entrego su primer espasmo, dejo libre un jadeo y después tembló, perdiéndose en ese mar de placer que solo quería que le brindase su esposo, jamás pensó tener tanto, jamás pensó sentir tanto… sin duda Albert le daba mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñó, de lo que pidió… él estaba enganchado a su alma, a su cuerpo, a su corazón, estaba dentro de ella y no solo por la unión que aun sus intimidades mantenían, sino por el hijo que crecía en su vientre, también allí estaba su esposo, vivía dentro de ella.

- Definitivamente me encanta tu mundo, amor mío… - Esbozo Albert brindándole apoyo para que ella se recostara sobre su pecho, mientras él lo hacía extendiendo sus manos hacia atrás y sentándose con las piernas estiradas hacia el frente, manteniendo aun la unión con su mujer.

- Y yo estoy feliz de compartirlo contigo, recuerda que eres el dueño de todo esto, así como lo eres de mí, todo lo que ves en este momento te pertenece – Expreso mientras se relajaba apoyada en el pecho de su esposo, admirando las estrellas, con una hermosa sonrisa que hacia brillar sus ojos.

Él le giro el rostro con una mano y atrapo los labios de la chica en un beso maravilloso, lento, suave y al mismo tiempo cargado de sensualidad, Fransheska le respondió de igual forma y le acaricio el hombro, apreciando que este mostraba un poco de tensión tal vez por la posición que aun mantenían, había hecho el amor con Albert sin ver una sola vez sus ojos celestes, pero eso no le había hecho falta para entregarse completamente a él, porque su imagen estaba grabada en su memoria con exactitud, ya conocía sus cada una de sus expresiones cuando hacían el amor, cuando fruncía el ceño, cuando relaja su semblante al jadear, cuando gemía aferrado a ella, cuando entre abría la boca para conseguir respirar, cuando sus labios temblaban intentando controlarse para darle más tiempo a ella y cuando al fin cerraba los ojos un instante antes de estallar en su interior y hacer que la explosión la consumiese a ella también y la llevase a alturas que solo podía encontrar unida a él; dejo ver una sonrisa y se movió para quedar frente al rubio.

Albert aún mantenía cierta tensión en su miembro, que le daba la rigidez para que su esposa siguiese unida a él sin mucha dificultad, por lo que la chica opto por mantenerse de esa manera, aunque últimamente había mostraba un ligera presión en su zona pélvica, la presencia del rubio en su interior le brindaba una especie de alivio a la misma, además que adoraba esta cercanía tan estrecha con él, le rodeo los hombros con los brazos y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, mientras su esposo la acariciaba lentamente, subiendo por toda su espalda hasta enredar sus manos en el cabello castaño, que aun mostraba la humedad del sudor que broto de su cuerpo durante el acto amoroso, él le subía el rostro para exponer mejor su cuello y garganta, dejando caer sobre estos una lluvia de besos y ligeros mordiscos que iban poco a poco encendiendo una vez más la llama de la pasión en ambos, ella lo imito y fue su turno para brindarle lo mismo al rubio, disfrutando de la sensación que la perfectamente recortada barba de él le brindaba, esa mezcla entre la aspereza de la misma y la suavidad de su piel, era asombrosa, el tono sonrojado que dejaba el esfuerzo y la calidez, le encantaban; sus dedos se entrelazaron en las hebras de un dorado más oscuro debido a la humedad que había dejado el sudor, atrapo la boca de su esposo en un beso intenso que hizo que una explosión ocurriese en su interior abriendo las puertas a un deseo renovado.

De esta manera se amaron una vez más, con cuidado e intensidad al mismo tiempo, susurrándose palabras cargadas de amor y deseo, mirándose esta vez a los ojos, mezclando sus alientos entre jadeos y gemidos que los excitaban aún más, la unión termino y se tendieron en las mantas observando las estrellas, sumidos en un estado de armonía perfecto; para después caer rendidos en un profundo sueño, que afortunadamente se interrumpió a media madrugada, dándoles el tiempo adecuado para regresar hasta la casa y evitar ser sorprendidos por algunos de empleados de la casa o caso contrario de sus familiares, justo como habían emprendido el camino hasta este lugar lo hicieron de regreso a su habitación, solo que su apariencia dejaba ver la noche de pasión que habían vivido, sus cabellos en desorden eran la muestra más sobresaliente de la misma.

- Es una verdadera lástima que no podamos dormir todo el día… sería el mejor de los cumpleaños si solo nos quedamos aquí, así abrazados, juntos – Esbozo Albert con media sonrisa acariciándola.

- Te confieso que me estoy sintiendo realmente tentada a aceptar esa propuesta… sin embargo tu tía se molestaría muchísimo e incluso creo que nos enviaría a buscar con cualquiera de los trabajadores o en su defecto es capaz de traer al mismo George para que te saque arrastras y celebrar tu cumpleaños como ha planeado – Expuso ella con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, la ducha de agua tibia que habían tenido la había relajado aún más, sumiéndola en este estado de letargo, se sentía flotar junto a su esposo, tan ligera como una pluma.

- Bueno… tienes razón, me alegra no haber accedido a una gran fiesta como tuvo que hacer la pobre Candy, con esta reunión de día estará más que bien, algo casual e informal, con los más cercanos… aunque no pudimos evitar que incluyera en la lista a personas que no lo son tanto, espero que para cuando la tarde llegue a su fin todos se hayan marchado y me dejen disfrutar como deseo, solo junto a ti – Menciono dándole un beso en la frente.

Ella asintió en silencio mostrando su acuerdo con una sonrisa, Albert sabía que se caía de sueño así que la dejó descansar, la pegó más a su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos y se dispuso a hacerlo él también, apenas habían dormido un par de horas y seguramente su tía solicitaría su presencia en la reunión que le había preparado en cuanto el primer invitado pusiese un pie en la casa.

Cuando el sol salió iluminando todo el paisaje que rodeaba a la inmensa mansión Andley, haciendo resaltar esta por su construcción de mármol blanco como un diamante en la cima de la colina, todo el personal de servicio iba de un lugar a otro siguiendo las órdenes de la matrona, llevando bandejas llenas de bocadillos, arreglos florales, incluso botellas de champagne, aunque esta celebración no requería de las mismas por ser una celebración diurna, esta bebida nunca debía faltar y menos si se trataba del cumpleaños del jefe del clan Andley, de un hombre de su importancia, magnate de la banca, altruista y visionario de los negocios, como lo era su sobrino.

- Ángela… necesito que todas las mesas del jardín estén agrupadas de manera que cada invitado se sienta importante y parte de la celebración, que puedan percibir un contacto directo con mi sobrino… también necesito que tenga mucho cuidado con las frutas, estas no deben lucir oxidadas por ningún motivo, eso sería de muy mal gusto… ah y por favor hazle saber a Candice que la estoy esperado para recibir a los invitados que no deben tardar en llegar… supongo que mi sobrino debe haber despertado ya, ve a buscarlo… él debe estar… - Decía la mujer cuando fue interrumpida por la rubia que llegaba a la terraza con su hijo en brazos.

- Buenos días tía… creo que la escuche hablar de Albert – Menciono mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Candice, efectivamente… decía que él debe estar junto a nosotras para recibir a los invitados, esta es su celebración… ya son casi las nueve de la mañana y no lo he visto bajar aún, tampoco a Fransheska – Contestó acercándose para brindarle una ligera caricia al bebé, mientras sonreía y el pequeño se la devolvía, ante el gesto de la matrona.

- Creo que aún siguen durmiendo tía, pase por su habitación y no escuche ningún ruido… - Explicaba cuando la mujer la detuvo.

- ¿Dormido a esta hora? William no es de los hombres que se queda en cama hasta tan tarde, enviare a alguien para que le haga saber que lo estamos esperando – Menciono alejándose.

- Tía espere… - La detuvo la rubia – Seguramente Albert se desveló un poco anoche, pero debe estar por bajar, téngale un tanto de consideración es su cumpleaños, debería tener la oportunidad de levantarse un poco más tarde de lo normal… todos los días lo hace antes que el sol salga para ir hasta la empresa – Abogó la chica por su hermano.

- Bien podía hacerlo si hubiese aceptado mi propuesta de hacer una fiesta como es tradición, pero no, él prefirió esta… esto que no sé ni cómo llamarlo, es muy tarde para ser un desayuno y muy temprano para ser un almuerzo, solo a mi sobrino se lo ocurre hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños de día, eso queda para las fiestas infantiles… no para un hombre que está cumpliendo treinta y dos años – Expuso sin poder ocultar su molestia.

- En todo caso es su cumpleaños, lo mínimo que debemos hacer es complacerlo… al menos por esta vez, le prometo que para el próximo año lo convencemos que organice una fiesta acorde a la ocasión – Menciono Candy en tono conciliatorio para complacer a la mujer, mientras sonreía intentando controlar al pequeño Terry que intentaba escapar de sus brazos observando los inmensos arreglos de rosas que llevaban los empleados – Mi vida… no, quédate tranquilo… empiezo a creer que tendrás una fijación por las dulce Candy, te llaman mucho la atención, solo espero que no te dé por cultivar rosas cuando seas más grande… de lo contrario tu padre pondrá el grito al cielo – Susurro sonriéndole y dándole besos en la mejilla.

- Sería maravilloso si heredase el talento de Anthony – Esbozo la matrona observando al niño.

- Si, lo seria… pero Terry se podría verde de celos, la sola mención de Anthony en el colegio lo hacía enfurecer y aunque ya es un hombre adulto, no creo que se sintiese muy cómodo presenciando a su hijo cultivar rosas como hacia este – Dijo tomando la mano de su hijo.

- Tonterías, tu esposo no tendría por qué sentir celos de mi nieto… es evidente que tus sentimientos solo están dedicados a él, que lo han estado siempre, aún recuerdo como te aferrabas a tu soltería solo para guardarle culto a él – Indicó y Candy se volvió para mirarla sorprendida, la mujer dejo ver una ligera sonrisa – No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor Candy, pero es de damas mostrarse discreta y prudente ante ciertas situaciones, nadie tuvo que confirmarme los sentimientos que le prodigabas a Terruce Grandchester cuando aquella horrible confusión se dio, solo me basto ver tu actitud de entonces y los años que siguieron a esta, en ocasiones deseaba hablar contigo y hacerte ver que la vida continuaba y tú no podías estancarte, que debías seguir con el curso normal de las cosas… pero recordaba mi propio dolor cuando perdí a mi esposo y me permitía ser condescendiente contigo, darte tiempo para que sanaras las heridas, con la esperanza que algún día lograrían hacerlo, por eso cuando conocía a Fabrizio… bueno, cuando ellos llegaron de Italia y vi de nuevo ese brillo que hace ver tan hermosos tus ojos, supe que todo se había superado… aunque nunca espere la verdad que todo esto encerraba, el destino es tan caprichoso a veces, por ello si tu hijo hereda el talento de Anthony no deberás cohibirlo, al contrario – Dijo la mujer mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Tenga por seguro que eso nunca sucederá Emilia, nuestro hijo recibirá todo el apoyo del mundo sin importar el camino que escoja en la vida, siempre y cuando eso lo haga feliz y sea para su bienestar, puede estudiar botánica, floricultura o lo que desee – La voz de Terry sorprendió a las dos damas, quienes se volvieron de inmediato para mirarlo, él dejo ver una sonrisa – Disculpe, no la he saludado, buenos días ¿Cómo amanece? – Agrego mirándola a los ojos.

- Buenos días Terruce, muy bien gracias… y la verdad me alegra mucho escucharte hablar de esa manera, como padres debemos ser guías y ejemplo para nuestros hijos, indicarles un modelo a seguir, pero siempre dejándoles el espacio idóneo para crecer, puede que les suene un poco extraño saliendo de mi boca, pues siempre fui muy estricta y les aseguro que lo seguiré siendo, pero los años me han enseñado que imponiendo las cosas todo es mucho más difícil, tal vez los años me han ablandado un poco o me encuentre cansada, no lo sé… lo único que deseo es saber que las futuras generaciones que lleven el apellido Andley sean hombres y mujeres de bien y que no tengan motivos para cometer actos que los condenen al repudio de los demás y llenen de vergüenza a sus familias… no tengo que aclararles de quien hablo, ustedes los saben, pero estos días ya libre de tantas presiones me han dejado ver con mayor claridad el panorama y sé que si Elisa fue en gran parte responsable de lo sucedido, sus padres también tienen su cuota de culpa, le dieron demasiada libertad, la complacían en cuanto capricho se le ocurría y se hacían los ciegos ante sus defectos, esa no es la mejor manera para criar a un hijo… yo no los tuve porque Dios así lo quiso, pero mis sobrinos son como unos y aunque en ocasiones se revelen contra mi voluntad, nadie puede decirme que sean unas malas personas, por el contrario han sido ejemplo de rectitud y honestidad – Menciono con altivez, evidentemente era un sermón para los esposos.

- No podemos contradecirla en ello – Expuso Terry sin mucho énfasis, solo para hacerle creer que le daba toda la razón y así librarse de una discusión, este no era el momento ni el lugar.

- No tiene motivos Terruce, ahora si me disculpan, continuare con los preparativos, los invitados no deben tardar en llegar, solo espero que William se digne a bajar antes de traer el pastel – Comento en tono de reproche, los jóvenes asintieron y ella se alejó con su elegante andar.

- Nunca cambiara – Susurró Candy una vez que supo que esta no la escucharía, su esposo negó con la cabeza y recibió a su hijo quien le extendía los brazos – Y tampoco creo que perdone a Elisa nunca, es una lástima pues siempre fue su favorita… aun no logro entender cómo pueden cambiar los sentimientos de un día para otro, solo por una equivocación – Agrego mirando a Terry.

- Las personas como la tía abuela son demasiado orgullosas para dar su brazo a torcer Candy, ella jamás aceptara que se ha equivocado al juzgar a Elisa tan duramente y por la actitud de la pelirroja, dudo que esta desee dar un paso en favor de una reconciliación… son igual de testarudas, ambas tienen sus razones, solo el tiempo dirá que sucede en esta situación – Indicó.

Los esposos Grandchester comenzaron a caminar con su hijo en brazos para ver la hermosa decoración que adornaba el jardín, se podía decir que la anciana hacia magia, pues organizar una fiesta así con tan solo quince días de anticipación podía mostrarse como todo un record, le había insistido al rubio durante semanas hasta que logro convencerlo y allí se encontraban dispuestos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Albert por todo lo alto, pero sin perder el espíritu sencillo del joven.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana exactas, cuando los esposos Andley hicieron su aparición en el espacio creado para la celebración, sonrientes y relajados, recibieron el aplauso que le dio la bienvenida al magnate, seguido de una ola de felicitaciones y saludos por parte de los presentes en el lugar, muchas de esas personas eran clientes, socios o trabajadores del banco, otros apenas conocidos del chico, pero gente influyente que Emilia Elroy no podía dejar de invitar, él se comportó con amabilidad como siempre hacia con cada uno de ellos y después se sentó junto a su mujer, en la mesa dispuesta para él y su familia.

De esa manera transcurrían las horas, entre risas y buenos deseos para el joven, también para su esposa que ya mostraba estar pronta a dar a luz; sin embargo no todo fue felicidad para la castaña, que tuvo que soportar las miradas soñadoras que muchas damas le dedicaban a Albert o incluso como se aprovechaban para darle un abrazo con la excusa de felicitarlo, ella confiaba en él, pero no en ellas y por más que quiso que esto no la afectara, sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban a momentos, además que había comenzado a sentir leves contracciones desde hacía un par de horas, recordando lo que su doctor le había comentado de las falsas contracciones y que estas se harían más contundentes a medida que se acercaba la fecha de su alumbramiento, no les dio mucha importancia y se enfocó en disfrutar de la fiesta.

- Campanita… te notas cansada ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó su hermano acariciándole el vientre y percatándose que este estaba más tenso que días atrás.

- Me siento bien Fabri… es parte del embarazo, no te preocupes – Contesto apoyando su mano sobre la de él y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Por qué no subes un rato y descansas, estoy seguro que Albert lo entenderá, puedo pedirle a Marion que te acompañe – Sugirió mirándola a los ojos.

- No es necesario, además si me muevo de aquí y Albert nota que es por un mínimo malestar, le ordena a su tía que cancele todo y es capaz hasta de llevarme a un hospital o hacer que el doctor venga… el otro día lo desperté porque tenía antojos de parchita con azúcar y él pensó que había llegado la hora, se levantó dando carreras en medio de la oscuridad y casi despierta a media mansión – Explico con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos lucían un tanto opacos.

- Entiendo tu preocupación porque la fiesta acabe como se planeó, sin contratiempos… pero si no te sientes bien deberías hablar con la verdad, Fransheska no se te olvide que te conozco como la palma de mi mano y no sé… te noto extraña – Mencionó acunando el rostro de la chica entre las manos y mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Me vas a pedir que saque la lengua? – Preguntó ella en tono de broma.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Inquirió Terry que llegaba hasta ellos llevado por la curiosidad.

- Nada… Fabrizio que se le ha dado ahora con hacerse el doctor – Contestó la chica.

- Ella no se siente bien… pero no quiere admitirlo – Respondió él.

- ¿Eso es verdad Fran? – La interrogó el americano y la preocupación se había apoderado de él.

- No… bueno, no del todo, solo me siento un poco cansada… pero no es nada, si están pensando que estoy a punto de dar a luz en este instante se han vuelto locos, parece que se les olvida como son los procesos de parto, de ser así ya estaría dando gritos – Esbozo divertida, pero una nueva contracción la hizo mostrar una mueca de dolor.

- Yo no lo he olvidado y todas comienzan en completa normalidad, Candy me juraba que estaba perfectamente y de un momento a otro rompió fuente – Indico Terry sentándose a su lado aprovechando que Albert había dejado libre la silla y se encontraba hablando con varios de sus socios, pero a cada minuto miraba hacia donde se encontraba Fransheska, dejando ver una sonrisa de alivio, al saber que era escoltada por sus hermanos, el castaño le devolvió el gesto - ¿Segura te sientes bien? ¿No notas nada distinto? ¿No sientes dolor? – Le pregunto una vez más, sintiendo que por sus venas corrían de nuevo esa adrenalina que lo invadió con su pecosa.

- Me siento bien Terry, no tienes de que preocuparte… mi bebé nacerá en la primera quincena de julio, aún estamos en junio así que no hay motivos para que nos angustiemos – Esbozo con seguridad, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y después se volvió hacia Fabrizio, para calmarlo a él.

- Está bien… confiaremos en tu palabra, después de todo, quien mejor para saber cuándo darás a luz que tú misma, pero si necesitas descansar no te cohíbas por nada ni por nadie, los invitados entenderán que te ausentes unos minutos… así que a la menor molestia, subes y te olvidas de todo lo demás, solo te concentras en este pequeño o pequeña y en ti ¿Entendido? – Le ordenó Fabrizio mirándola a los ojos con una mezcla de ternura y autoridad.

- Si papá – Contesto ella provocando la risa de Terry y que su hermano frunciera el ceño – Y es un pequeño, estoy… bastante segura que tendrán un sobrino – Indicó mirándolo a los dos.

- Si ya lo has dicho, que será un varón… no te sorprendas que sean dos, porque con el tamaño de esta barriga que tienes… se parece al globo ese donde se tomaron la fotografía Albert y tú – Mencionó divertido para vengarse de ella.

- ¡Fabri! – Exclamó haciendo un puchero.

- Fabrizio Alfonso no te burles de tu hermana, ella luce bellísima – Esbozó Terry modulando la voz como Luciano, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

- No se preocupe padre, no lo hare… la verdad no esta tan grande… solo un poco – Contestó dejando libre una carcajada, que fue acompañada por los otros.

- Con que divirtiéndose a mi costa ¿No? – Preguntó Luciano que había presenciado la escena.

- En realidad es a costa de ambos papá, este par son insoportables – Los acusó Fransheska.

Ellos solo se encogieron de hombros de manera despreocupada y dejaron ver esa sonrisa que en los dos era idéntica, Luciano negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía feliz de ver a su familia tan unida, se acercó hasta su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla y con disimulo, pues sabía que ella no deseaba alarmar a nadie, le acaricio el cuello, para comprobar su temperatura corporal, noto que esta se encontraba un poco más alta de lo normal, no era mucho, quizás se debía a estar al aire libre ya con el verano instalado sobre ellos, así que no le menciono nada y la dejo que continuara disfrutando, pero manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier indicio de malestar, su semblante le indicaba que era probable que su nieto no esperase el mes de julio para nacer, como le había indicado el doctor, lo más factible es que lo hiciese el día de mañana o pasado a más tardar. Ajena al análisis de su padre, Fransheska siguió compartiendo con los invitados, dando hermosas sonrisas, llevando con maestría su papel como la señora de la casa y esposa del agasajado.

Una hora después Fransheska se colocaba de pie para estirar las piernas y así aliviar la tensión en la parte baja de su espalda, vio que Candy y Marion se dirigían a la casa y camino hasta alcanzarlas, sintiendo la necesidad de ir al baño, al encontrarse con ellas les mostró una cálida sonrisa, mientras se llevaba la mano a la parte baja de su vientre sintiendo como el pequeño estaba presionando en esta, ya su doctor le había explicado que era parte de proceso de preparación y que no debía alarmarse, que estas se iniciaban una semana antes de dar a luz, por lo que respiro profundo y continuo, apoyándose en la mano de Candy quien se la ofreció notando que le costaba un poco subir las escaleras, cuando llego a lo alto de estas, la rubia la interrogo.

- Fran… ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó la rubia observándola.

- Si… solo son las falsas contracciones, ya sabes lo molestas que son, pero todo está bien – Contesto con una sonrisa y respirando despacio.

- Deberías quedarte en la habitación y descansar un rato… - Decía Marion viendo el semblante de la castaña, ella había visto a cientos de mujeres en trabajo de parto y su cuñada se notaba como si estuviese cerca de comenzar el proceso, aunque le había comentado que aún le faltaba.

- No es necesario, solo necesito ir al baño, desde hace unos días siento más presión en la vejiga, debe ser porque se está acomodando, pero… todo esto es normal, aun me queda tiempo – Mencionó intentando sonar casual y se despidió de las jóvenes – Nos vemos en unos minutos, seguramente la tía enviara a buscar el pastel dentro de poco.

- Algo de eso le escuche, pero no te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo, yo me encargo de decirle que espere hasta que llegues y si realmente necesitas descansar no te cohíbas por la fiesta, Albert entenderá… lo importante es que tú te sientas bien – Indicó Candy mirándola con seriedad.

La castaña asintió en silencio y sonriendo una vez más se encamino hasta su habitación, cuando entro a esta una nueva contracción la ataco, solo fue un poco más fuerte que la anterior, pero eso no indicaba que hubiese comenzado la labor de parto, simplemente era su cuerpo preparándose para traer al mundo a su pequeño, recorrió la distancia hasta el baño y se sentó en el bidé, sintiendo gran alivio al desahogarse, pero esto le llevo más tiempo del que esperaba, apreció como sus músculos se tensaban un instante y después se aflojaban dejando salir de su interior más líquido, provocando que sus manos y sus piernas fueran recorridas por un temblor, al tiempo que una ola de pánico la cubrió por completo, cuando logro calmarse se levantó despacio revisando, no había mancha de sangre, ni nada que la hiciese sentirse alarmada, el líquido lucía completamente normal, era transparente y no parecía ser de la bolsa, así que respiro aliviada y siguió el consejo de sus cuñadas recostándose unos minutos, pero al ver que todo seguía como hasta hace momentos decidió bajar y seguir compartiendo con los demás.

Bajo las escaleras sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban un poco, pero la urgencia que se había instalado en su pecho por ver a Albert no la dejo regresar a la habitación, sabía que podía pedirle a alguno de los empleados que lo llamase mientras ella estaba descansando, pero no quiso eso, deseaba ser ella misma quien llegase hasta él y tenerlo cerca, mostrando una sonrisa a quienes se encontraba en el camino e intercambiando unas palabras con estos, su tarea de llegar hasta su esposo se llevó más tiempo; en cuanto esté la vio acercarse se colocó de pie y la abrazado dándole un suave beso en los labios, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Te noto algo… pálida – Inquirió en un susurro.

- Creo que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para hacerme sentir enferma este día – Contesto intentando sonar divertida y relajada, le acaricio la barba para liberarlo de tensión – Me siento bien mi vida, solo subí unos minutos porque necesitaba hacerlo… pero no debes preocuparte, todo está bien, nuestro bebé se está portando de maravilla – Explico mirándolo a los ojos.

- No quiero hacerte sentir mal Fran, pero si necesitas descansar acabamos con todo esto y subimos a la habitación o dejamos que la tía se encargue de todo – Le dijo con seguridad.

- Eso precisamente es lo que deseo evitar, tu tía hizo un gran esfuerzo por prepararte esta fiesta y es injusto que todo se arruine por falsas sospechas, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, que nuestro bebé nacería para la primera quince de julio, aún faltan dos semanas… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió, apoyando la mano sobre el vientre de Fran.

- Él dijo que después de la semana treinta y ocho, podías dar a luz en cualquier momento, que la fecha era solo tentativa, ya entraste en esa semana… te aseguro que no hay nada que me importe más que tú y mi hijo, así que no prestes atención a la fiesta, ya habrá oportunidad de celebrar otras más adelante, pero padre por primera vez solo será en esta ocasión y quiero que ambos estén lo más seguros y cómodos posible – Indicó observándola, intentando convencerla.

- Yo lo sé Albert, pero no hay motivos para alarmarnos, te aseguro que en cuanto tenga las primeras contracciones fuertes te lo hare saber, no creo que pueda disimularlas, ya viste como sufría con estas la pobre Candy… su trabajo de parto se llevó casi un día, lo más probable es que conmigo ocurra lo mismo, no creas que voy a dar a luz mientras te canta el cumpleaños – Esbozo riendo, al ver que él también lo hacía y se relajaba – Ahora vamos, los invitados nos esperan y ya no queda mucho, me dijo Candy que tu tía estaba organizando todo para enviar a buscar el pastel, después de que todos se hayan marchado subimos a nuestra habitación y nos encerramos allí por dos días como mínimo para descansar ¿Te parece? – Inquirió con una sonrisa.

- Haremos lo que desees, sabes que vivo para complacerte y hacerte feliz… - Respondió se acercó a sus labios, con roces y toques que los entretuvieron poco más de un minuto.

Ella suspiro sintiendo que la ansiedad y los nervios que la invadían minutos atrás se habían esfumado, si deseaba lograr que todos a su alrededor estuviesen tranquilos, debía empezar por estarlo ella, recientemente había presenciado el parto de Marion y también el de Candy, sabia en general como comenzaba el proceso de parto, así que cuando su turno llegase estaría lista, todo saldría bien, siempre y cuando mantuviese la calma y eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Después de unos minutos al fin la matrona anunciaba el momento de cantarle el cumpleaños a Albert, cada uno de los invitados se fue acercando hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el gran pastel en tonos azules, que iban desde el marino, hasta el azul cielo, el mismo mostraba las treinta y dos velas encendidas, que representaban la edad del rubio, manteniéndose siempre unido a su esposa se colocó junto a este y con una gran sonrisa escuchaba como la popular canción daba inicio, mientras interiormente él agradecía por todo lo que la vida le había entregado hasta el momento y todo lo que le daría en un futuro. Cuando las notas llegaron a su final, Fransheska le sugirió que abrazase a Emilia, pues ella se había encargado de organizador todo esto, apenas la había dejado involucrarse en la celebración, ya que al igual que los demás, estaba empeñada en que ella descanse y se quedase en su habitación sin hacer nada, solo contando los minutos para el nacimiento del heredero. Albert así lo hizo y de inmediato se aproximó hasta Candy quien lo abrazó con fuerza y a esta le siguieron sus sobrinos, cuando volvió la castaña lo miraba sonriente, él se acercó a ella y la estrecho con fuerza, pero cuidando que no la fuese a oprimir, estaba muy emocionado y agradecido, la chica le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y de pronto sintió un tirón en la parte baja de su vientre, seguido de una contracción, la más fuerte hasta el momento.

- Albert… - Susurró apretándole la mano y llevándose una hasta el lugar donde le había dolido.

- Fran… mi amor… ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó de inmediato al ver la mueca de dolor.

- Yo… no sé… - Contestó cuando la contracción paso y respiro profundamente para aliviar el dolor – Sentí algo… como si el bebé se moviese, pero fue muy fuerte… - Decía relajándose.

- Vamos a la habitación… tienes que descansar – Mencionó y su semblante mostraba la angustia.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? – Inquirió Fiorella acercándose hasta ellos.

- No es nada mamá… solo una leve contracción, pero ya paso – Contestó intentando sonreír.

- Sera mejor que vayas a descansar – Indicó acariciándole el vientre para relajarla – Estas muy tensa Fransheska… dime que sientes – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Son las falsas contracciones, el doctor me dijo que esto ocurriría, no debemos alarmarnos, aún falta para la fecha que dio – Dijo posando sus ojos en ambos.

- Bueno, esas suelen ser molestas… pero no tanto, aunque si, las mujeres nos angustiamos por cada pequeño dolor, sin embargo es mejor que subas y descanses al menos unos minutos, igual el primer síntoma del trabajo de parto es romper fuente, tú no pareces haberlo hecho – Explicó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras el acariciaba el cabello.

- No, claro que no, yo… - Se interrumpió recordando lo sucedido casi una hora atrás – Albert… creo que tienen razón, será mejor subir y quedarme en cama unos minutos… solo para prevenir - Esbozaba y él al ver el cambio de actitud la interrumpió.

- Es lo que haremos en este preciso momento… ¿Ocurrió algo cuando estuviste en la habitación hace unos minutos? – Preguntó sospechando que ella había recordado algo.

- Puede ser… pero aun en ese caso, dudo que nuestro hijo vaya a nacer hoy… aunque sería maravilloso ¿Verdad? – Le dijo con una sonrisa y esta se borró de inmediato al sentir que el dolor de hace minutos regresaba una vez más, era un poco más fuerte que días anteriores, solo eso.

- ¿Fran? Mi vida… - Esbozo Albert sintiendo que una vez más ella lo sujetaba con fuerza y esta vez la sintió temblar, la rodeo con un brazo y le beso la sien – Va a pasar, respira, mejor subamos – Le dijo y le hizo un ademan a su tía, esta vio el cuadro y de inmediato supo que algo sucedía.

- Espera… dame un momento para poder caminar… mamá le puedes decir a papá que venga también por favor – Pidió mirando el rostro consternado de la dama.

- Por supuesto mi vida… enseguida los alcanzamos, todo estará bien… solo relájate – Le indicó dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciándole el vientre.

- Te llevare en brazos – Mencionó el rubio doblándose para tomarla.

- Pero Albert… no es necesario, puedo caminar – Expuso pero ya ella tarde, él la había levantado.

- Fransheska si no dejas que te lleve y que comience a ser consciente de lo que está ocurriendo, voy a terminar más angustiado de lo que debería, si debemos mantener la calma, empecemos por hacerlo ambos ¿Entendido? – Inquirió con determinación y ella solo asintió en silencio – Perfecto, te amo y te prometo que todo estará bien… ya dentro de poco tendremos a nuestro hijo en brazos, concentremos solo en eso y veras que todo será más fácil – Le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, después se volvió buscando a George y observando la mirada interesada de todos los invitados sobre ellos, pero no les prestó atención, él administrador al ver que lo buscaba se acercó hasta él, Albert fue el primero en hablar – George por favor llama al doctor y dile que venga de inmediato, parece que Fransheska comenzó la labor de parto, aquí esta Luciano… pero sería recomendable que él también estuviese pues fue quien llevo el control – Le ordenó mirándolo.

- Tranquilo, lo hare enseguida… solo deben guardar la calma, todo saldrá bien… vaya regalo de cumpleaños tendrás amigo – Esbozo con una gran sonrisa, Albert también dejó ver una, pero esta no podía ser tan efusiva por los nervios, George le dio una palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo y se encaminó con ellos hacia la casa.

Al ver lo que sucedía la familia de la chica también se dirigió hacia la mansión con paso apresurado, sobre todo sus dos hermanos quienes supieron de inmediato lo que sucedía pues ya sospechaba que algo le ocurría a Fransheska. Cuando entraron a la casa Candy y Marion les entregaron los bebés a sus respectivos esposos, mientras Joshua miraba todo con interés, las damas entraron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y prepararse en caso que tuviesen que auxiliar a Fransheska, por lo que parecía esta había comenzado el trabajo de parto. Ante la mirada atónita de los invitados, parte de la familia se alejó, Annie consciente de todo el trabajo que le quedaba a la tía abuela, se ofreció junto a Archie a ayudarla a darles una explicación a los mismos, aun no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría, pero era mejor estar prevenidos, así que les informaron que debían esperar a que el padre de la chica que era doctor la viese, para saber si efectivamente había llegado la hora del nacimiento del primer hijo de los esposos Andley; los comentarios y los buenos deseos no se hicieron esperar, todos se mostraban a la expectativa de lo que pudiese ocurrir y aunque muchos creyeron prudente retirarse en vista de lo que sucedía, para darles privacidad a la familia, otros prefirieron esperar para confirmar por ellos mismos, que el heredero de la familia Andley llegaría al mundo en pocas horas.

Albert coloco a Fransheska en la cama con mucho cuidado, pero antes de eso Fiorella se había adelantado y había colocado varias toallas en el lugar que ocuparía su hija, en caso que rompiera fuente pronto; Candy y Marion comenzaron a dar órdenes a las chicas de servicio para preparar todo, era probable que el trabajo de parto se llevase varias horas, apenas era mediodía y Fransheska aún no presentaba contracciones muy fuertes, en realidad se le notaba bastante tranquila, así que todo esto no podía ser más que una falsa alarma, pero era mejor estar prevenidas, cada mujer era distinta.

- Fransheska, mi princesa… dime exactamente cómo te sientes – Le pidió Luciano mirándola a los ojos, mientras posaba su mano en la frente de la joven.

- Me siento bien papá… es decir, tengo un poco de tensión en la parte baja de la espalda y también en la pelvis, al final de mi vientre, pero no he tenido ninguna contracción que perciba realmente dolorosa, solo las que acaban de atacarme hace minutos… bueno antes de eso tuve una, pero fue menos intensa, la verdad no creo que esté lista para dar a luz – Explicó con la mayor sencillez y confianza posible, mientras acariciaba la mano que Albert apoyaba en su barriga.

- De todas formas ya George le aviso al doctor y este vendrá a hacerte un chequeo, si es solo una falsa alarma, será solo uno más de rutina… pero no quiero arriesgarlos, noto tu vientre distinto Fran, está más tenso… casi parece una piedra – Le hizo saber su esposo mientras lo acariciaba en un intento por relajarlo, la noche anterior lo había tocado muchas veces y no estaba así.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Albert… el primer síntoma y el más común en las mujeres cuando comienza la labor de parto es que rompen fuentes y por lo visto tú aun no lo has hecho, pero algunas solo lo hacen cuando ya están a punto de dar a luz o incluso debe el doctor romper la bolsa, porque en algunos casos la ruptura no ocurre… - Decía cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

- Bueno… hace una hora, quizás un poco más… tenía la necesidad de ir al baño, lo hice y sentí como si botase más liquido de lo normal, en principio creí que podía haber roto fuente, pero… la cantidad me pareció poca para lo que se supone que debe ser… ¡Ah, papá no sé! Estoy confundida – Esbozó y su voz se quebró al final, cerró los ojos y al sentir los labios de Albert en su sien, respiro profundamente para relajarse, sabía que no podía dejar que los nervios la embargasen.

- Todo estará bien mi amor… relájate, respira y no te angusties – Le susurró, sin dejar de acariciarle el vientre y darle besos en la mejilla, ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Fransheska este es tu primer bebé, es normal que estés confundida mi niña, la verdad es que me tienes sorprendida, cuando esperaba a Fabrizio, pase semanas aterrada por cada cambio que sufría mi cuerpo en los últimos días, por cualquier cosa alarmaba a Luciano, lo despertaba a medianoche si sentía que Fabrizio se movía mucho y si no lo hacía también – Confesó Fiorella con una sonrisa acariciándole el cabello – No debes alarmarte, todo saldrá bien, eres una mujer joven, sana y muy fuerte, si tu bebé desea nacer hoy, lo hará y tú estarás lista para ello – Agregó dándole un beso en la frente, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

- Princesa no debes angustiarte, solo te preguntaba por los síntomas que has tenido, como te dije cada mujer tiene su propia manera de dar inicio a la labor de parto, solo que la mayoría tienen experiencias parecidas, ya lo viste con Marion y también con Candy… lo más seguro es tengamos una larga jordana por delante, aquí que lo mejor que podemos hacer es armarnos de paciencia – Indicó Luciano, mientras le acariciaba el vientre, notando que Albert tenía razón, estaba bastante tenso, pero no se lo diría a su hija para no alarmarla más.

Fran asintió en silencio y después de unos minutos los padres de la chica se retiraron para cambiarse de ropa y buscar el equipo médico de Luciano, en caso de necesitar algo antes que llegase el doctor de su hija, dándole así un poco de privacidad a los esposos esperando que estos los relajase pues se notaban un tanto perturbados. Ella le mencionó Albert que necesitaba ir al baño, ayudada por él se colocó de pie y dejó que este la acompañara ayudándola a caminar, recordándole que el doctor había dicho que el hacerlo facilitaría la labor; cuando se sentó sintió que todo iba normal, así que no mencionó nada que lo fuese a alarmar, pero justo al momento que él la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a colocarse de pie, sentía que expulsaba más líquido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió él al ver que ella se tensaba.

- Creo que lo de hace un momento fue la bolsa que se rompió, ha sucedido de nuevo y esta vez fue mayor la cantidad de líquido – Contestó y su rostro reflejó la preocupación.

- Fransheska… debiste haberte quedado aquí en cuanto sucedió la primera vez… enviar a uno de los empleados a buscarme, sabes que hubiese venido de inmediato – La regañó con suavidad, no quiso hacerlo, pero tampoco pudo evitarlo, ella y su hijo era lo más importante, más que cualquier cosa en este mundo y no quería que les sucediese nada – No debí ceder ante las peticiones de mi tía de hacer esta fiesta, si hubiésemos estado aquí descansado… creo que tampoco debimos… anoche debí ser más prudente y no dejarme llevar… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Nada de eso, Albert por favor no seas tonto… eso no afecto en nada, por el contrario, ya habías escuchado al doctor que nuestra intimidad no debía verse afectada por el embarazo, que por el contrario, las relaciones me ayudarían a dilatar y abrir las caderas para cuando la fecha se acercase, casi nos dio permiso para hacerlo todo el tiempo – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Recuerdo lo sonrojada que me puse cuando tu mostraste esa sonrisa radiante por saber que no debías cohibirte, así que no vengas ahora con que no debimos o que estuvo mal, fue todo lo contrario, quizás eso me ayude muchísimo hoy – Le aseguro mirándolo.

- Esta bien, pensemos que nada de lo ocurrido afecto para que el parto se adelantase, de verdad deseo que en lugar de eso te ayude, ahora regresemos para que te recuestes, no jales la cuerda para que pueda ver que no estés manchando – Le pidió hablándole con mucha serenidad para no asustarla. Ella asintió en silencio, se levantó despacio, él revisó sintiéndose aliviado al no ver rastros de sangre y cuando volvió a la habitación ya Luciano estaba de regreso, miro a Fransheska pidiéndole su aprobación y después habló a su suegro – Creo que ha roto fuente, solo que no ha soltado mucho líquido… al parecer lo está reteniendo – Le informó a su suegro.

- Iré a ver… - Mencionó Luciano encaminándose hacia el baño, cuando vio el tono de este supo de inmediato que Albert tenía razón, la bolsa de líquido amniótico se había roto, respiró profundamente para controlar los nervios y la emoción al saber que dentro de horas su niña al fin daría a luz a su nieto, salió del lugar, se acercó a ella y le hizo una señal a Fiorella para que le acercara los guantes – Efectivamente has roto fuente Fransheska, la posición del bebé debe estar impidiendo que salga más líquido, pero eso no es malo, no tienes que preocuparte, es normal… voy a revisarte para ver si has comenzado a dilatar, no lo creo pues aun no has mostrado contracciones fuertes, pero es lo que se debe hacer una vez comienza el proceso, esto es lo que más se tarda princesa… ojala pudiera ahorrártelo y darte el tiempo exacto, no es algo que este en mis manos, solo puedo aconsejarte que te relajes tanto como puedas y no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí y cuidare de ambos – Señaló mirándola a los ojos.

- Confió en ti papi… sé que lo harás – Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos ante la emoción de saber que había llegado el momento, que al fin tendría a su hijo, respiro profundamente para calmarse.

Luciano le dio un beso en la frente y después de susurrarle que la adoraba y que debía ser fuerte, se preparó para hacer la primera revisión, con la ayuda de Fiorella y de Albert colocó a la chica en posición de parto para ver si había comenzado a dilatar. Comprobó que ciertamente lo había hecho, en realidad había dilatado mucho para no mostrar contracciones fuertes y para haber roto fuente solo dos horas atrás, aunque esto último no influenciaba mucho.

- Fran… tienes cinco centímetros de dilatación, la verdad… no comprendo ¿Estas segura que no has sentido mucho dolor? Dime exactamente donde sientes la presión – Le pidió con voz pausada.

- ¿Eso que significa papi? – Preguntó ella alarmada.

- Bueno… que llevas la mitad de la labor de parto realizada, solo necesitamos que llegues a diez y después que pasas los cinco centímetros, los demás se dilatan en unas cuantas horas, tres… cuando mucho cinco, pero tú no has tenido contracciones fuertes aparentemente; son estas las que indican que has comenzado a preparar tu útero para que el bebé salga, por lo general son frecuentes, prolongadas y dolorosas – Explicó al ver que tanto ella como Albert lo miraban desconcertados, incluso Fiorella lo veía como si estuviesen diciendo una locura.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo Luciano? – Inquirió el rubio con preocupación.

- Es extraño, pero se podría decir que es bueno, Fran se ha ahorrado horas de dolores – Contestó.

Después de confirmar que Fransheska había comenzado el trabajo de parto, Candy, Marion y dos empleadas más, llegaban con mantas, toallas y vasijas con agua hervida. Fabrizio y Terry se encontraban en el pasillo con sus hijos en brazos que afortunadamente dormían ajeno al revuelo que había en la mansión, atentos a cualquier ruido dentro de la habitación, sintiéndose tan nerviosos como cuando les tocó a ellos vivir esta experiencia, su cuñado no había abandonado a Fransheska un solo instante así que no sabían cuan angustiado estaba, aunque al parecer todo se estaba dando de manera normal, la chica no daba muestras de estar sufriendo dolores intensos; muchos de los invitados aún permanecían en el jardín, ahora celebraban no solo el cumpleaños de Albert, sino también el nacimiento del heredero, que ya era un hecho pues la noticia corrió como pólvora. El doctor llego en compañía de George y se unió a las damas verificando que habían hecho un gran trabajo, en cuanto puso un pie en la casa le informaron que ciertamente la señora Andley había iniciado la dilatación; al entrar a la habitación Luciano le explicó lo que ocurría y él le aclaró las dudas a todos, mencionando que eran muy pocas las mujeres que tenían la suerte de no sufrir las contracciones dolorosas que la ayudaban a dilatar, que lo hacían de manera natural y que él en toda su carrera había atendido a tres con la señora Andley, había investigado sobre el caso, pero aun no descubría a qué se debía eso, seguramente algo en su sistema nervioso o alguna sustancia que les ayudaba a liberarse del dolor y que todo indicaba que la castaña era una de esas afortunadas, el medico reforzó lo que había dicho Luciano y le indicó que solo debía esperar y relajarse. Las horas pasaban y Fransheska seguía sin sentir contracciones fuertes, solo la presión en la parte baja de su vientre había aumentado y había comenzado a manchar, ya tenía siete de dilatación para cuando se cumplieron las cinco horas desde que rompiese fuente. De pronto ella comenzó a sudar y a temblar ligeramente, su respiración se había tornado más rápida y empezó a apretar la mano de Albert con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede Fran? – La interrogó él con preocupación.

- Han empezado a doler… y están tardando un poco más, hace unos minutos apenas las sentía… pero ahora… ¡Dios! – Exclamó sintiendo como sus caderas parecían abrirse.

- Respira… relájate… respira mi amor – Susurraba Albert con la voz llorosa.

- Señora Andley, va a comenzar a sentir mayor presión y un dolor más intenso… pero eso indica que ya casi alcanzamos la fase final, acaba de llegar a los ocho centímetros, las contracciones serán más seguidas y prologadas, solo respire profundamente y suelte el aire lentamente, intente relajar la pelvis – Indicó él doctor y comenzó a dar órdenes a las damas presentes.

- Todo pasara rápido mi niña… olvidaras todo el dolor cuando tengas a tu bebé en brazos – Susurró Fiorella mientras le besaba la mejilla y acariciaba el vientre que estaba muy bajo.

En el pasillo Fabrizio, Terry, Emilia Elroy y los esposos Cornwall, esperaban por cualquier noticia, los castaños caminaban de un lado a otro, cruzándose a momentos, sonreían intentando ocultar los nervios, ya casi se ocultaba el sol y su hermana aún seguía allí, la enfermera que salió les había dicho que estaba dilatando con rapidez y que hoy mismo daría a luz, pero ellos sentían que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, se acercaron a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y aun arriesgándose a ser reprendidos por el doctor, aprovecharon que la chica de servicio la dejo así y entraron con sigilo para no ser descubiertos, Annie que conoció de inmediato las intenciones de ambos, se ofreció para tener a los bebé, Archie tomó a Luna y ella al pequeño Terry. Emilia Elroy se alarmó al ver lo que pretendían hacer y se disponía a protestar, cuando Terry la tomó del brazo para guiarla a la habitación, sabía que la mujer también se moría de ganas por ver nacer al hijo de Albert, ella se puso nerviosa unos segundos pero después se armó de valor y los acompañó. Cuando llegaron a la parte principal de la alcoba, se quedaron ocultos para no ser atrapados, pero los ojos del doctor los descubrieron.

- Supongo que quieren servirle de apoyo a su prima y hermana ¿No es así caballeros? – Preguntó mirándolos por encima de los anteojos.

- Si nos lo permite doctor, nos gustaría acompañar a Fransheska – Habló la matrona sorprendiendo a los presentes en la habitación y a los jóvenes.

- Ya estoy acostumbrado a sus muestras de apoyo y sé que es imposible intentar persuadirlos de no hacerlo, solo les pediré que se laven las manos y no fatiguen a la señora Andley – Indicó.

Los tres recién llegados sonrieron como si fuese mañana de navidad, Candy y Marion que los observaban divertidas los guiaron para que pudieran seguir las indicaciones del doctor, algo les decía que habían permanecido tranquilos por mucho tiempo, cuando regresaron se acercaron a la chica, que ahora si mostraba los estragos de las contracciones que cada vez eran peores, Terry y Fabrizio se arrodillaron junto a la cabecera de la cama y la contemplaron mostrando hermosas sonrisas para animarlas, visto uno junto al otro parecían gemelos, aunque sus estilos de cabellos y la barba en uno y no en otro hacían posible que los distinguiesen, Fiorella les dedico una sonrisa, mientras Luciano al otro lado junto a Albert, asintió dándole las gracias por estar presentes, Emilia le dio un beso en la frente y se acarició el cabello, para después alejarse un poco y orar para que todo saliese bien y tanto la chica como el bebé saliesen sanos y salvos de esto.

- Llego la hora Campanita, no te imaginas lo emocionado que estoy, al fin seré tío… bueno seremos tíos – Susurro su hermano, mirando también a Terry y tomándole la mano para besarla.

- Gracias… por estar junto a mí, los quiero tanto a los dos – Susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Les regaló una sonrisa y después apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano, víctima de una nueva contracción. El doctor al ver esto les indicó a todos que había llegado el momento, la tensión en el ambiente era tal que el aire se podía cortar con una navaja. Albert se colocó tras su esposa como le indicase el médico y apoyando sus manos en el vientre de esta comenzó a hacer presión para que el bebé saliese lo más rápido posible, mientras Fransheska se aferraba a los brazos de él, cuando recibió las indicaciones del doctor y al sentir que una nueva contracción la atacaba, pujó con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los dientes, para terminar jadeando al sentir que esta pasaba, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Albert, quien le besó con ternura y devoción en la frente.

- Estamos cerca… vas a lograrlo, solo un poco más… te amo y me haces tan feliz, no te imaginas cuanto… llenaste de luz y color mi vida Fransheska – Susurraba animándola – Cuando sientas otra agárrate a mí con fuerza, déjame ser tu apoyo… deja que te ayude a traer a nuestro hijo al mundo – Agregó al oído de la chica, sintiendo que las lágrimas le inundaba los ojos.

- Ya quiero verlo… sé que es un varón… y es muy fuerte… - Decía ella con la voz trémula, mientras sentía que de nuevo los dolores la asaltaban y se preparó para pujar.

Después de unos diez minutos y de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, escuchó que el doctor le decía algo sobre que el bebé había coronado, que solo le falta un pujo más y lo tendría, le pidió que en la próxima lo hiciese apoyando toda su fuerza tanto como pudiese y sería la última. Así lo hizo, cuando sintió que la contracción venia una vez más, se aferró a Albert y se inclinó hacia delante para abrirse tanto como le fue posible, un segundo después sentía como el alivio de haber dado a luz a su hijo se expandía por su cuerpo, se dejó caer en el pecho de su esposo y vio que el doctor elevaba al bebé, quien de inmediato rompió a llorar haciendo que el sonido se expandiese por toda la habitación, acompañado de las exclamaciones de júbilo, Fabrizio y Terry se colocaron de pie, para ayudar a Albert a incorporarse, pues sabían que el doctor le pediría que cortar el cordón, mientras ellos se convertirían en el apoyo para su hermana, que lucía pálida, pero muy feliz.

- ¿Qué es? Doctor…. ¿Qué es? – Preguntó la chica con premura, al no poder ver el sexo.

- ¡Es un varón señora Andley! han traído al mundo a un hermoso y fuerte varón ¡Felicidades! Señor Andley por favor acérquese para que pueda cortar el cordón – Le pidió el doctor.

Fransheska dejó libre una carcajada en medio de lágrimas, emocionada hasta mas no poder y su esposo se encontraba igual por eso antes de ir con el médico, le dio un suave beso en los labios, estaba demasiado feliz para hablar; por eso le dio las gracias con la mirada, ella asintió haciéndole saber que lo entendía; cuando los ojos de Albert captaron otra vez al niño, sintió que su mundo se llenaba de color, uno más brillante y distinto, apreció como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad y una vez que las enfermeras se lo entregaron, lo llevo con la dueña de sus más hermosos sueños y las más extraordinarias realidades que hubiese imaginado tendría.

- Nuestro hijo, mi amor… es… es hermoso… - Mencionó él acomodándolo con cuidado en el pecho de ella, quien no podía dejar de llorar y reír - ¿Fue así como lo soñaste? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

- Sí… es mi bebé… es mi Anthony, justo así Albert… gracias por entregármelo, soy tan feliz… pero no puedo dejar de llorar – Contestó acariciando suavemente a su hijo.

- Deberías dejar de hacerlo… no te hace bien, debes recuperarte – Indicó mirándola.

- Tú también deberías dejar de llorar… Anthony va a decir que sus padres son unos llorones – Esbozo riendo, llevando una mano a la mejilla de su esposo para secar las lágrimas, él la tomó entre su mano y le dio un beso prolongado, cargado de amor y devoción.

- Me gustaría dejar de hacerlo… pero siento que no puedo, esta mezcla de sentimientos es tan poderosa, te amo tanto Fran… eres lo mejor que Dios me ha dado y ahora tú me diste un hijo – Su voz se quebró con un nuevo sollozo, la abrazo con cuidado, susurrándole al oído, palabras que solo eran para ellas, los dos se habían olvidado de todo, pero la habitación estaba llena de personas.

Desde una distancia prudente su familia los observaba, sonriendo y embargados por la misma felicidad o al menos una parecida, pues cada uno sabía que este momento era de ellos y de su hijo, las damas y el padre de la chica lloraban de emoción, incluso Fabrizio que luchó contra las lágrimas terminó derramándolas al ver como sus padres se abrazaban y se volvían a mirarlo, agradeciéndole por estar allí con ellos, en un momento tan especial. Los esposos se perdieron en la imagen de Albert Anthony Andley Di Carlo, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrando como negándose a abrirlos a un nuevo mundo, pero cuando sintió los labios de Fransheska sobre su frente y escuchó la voz de Albert los abrió lentamente enfocándolos en ellos, demostrándole con esto que había llegado para convertirse en el mejor regalo que su padre pudiese haber esperado el día de hoy y por qué no, también en el de su madre, pues a ambos los había sorprendido.

* * *

_**Tú, mi razón de vida, mi razón**_

_**de amor; mi razón, mi pensamiento,**_

_**mi desencadenado sentimiento,**_

_**la luz y el fuego de mi corazón.**_

_**Vivir en ti es vivir, viva pasión,**_

_**y la vida sin ti no es mi tormento,**_

_**sino injustificable y vano intento,**_

_**imposible, imposible abdicación.**_

_**Si tú eres la verdad, si tú la vida,**_

_**morir será morir, pero prefiero**_

_**tan breve posesión de la verdad**_

_**a otra existencia luego concedida.**_

_**Vivir será morir, pero te quiero.**_

_**Sólo tú, sólo tú mi eternidad.**_

_**Sólo tú, Gaos Vicente.**_

_**Continuará... **_


	244. Capítulo 69 parte 4

**Capítulo 69**

**Parte 4**

* * *

Fabrizio sonreía perdido en la mirada de su pequeña Luna que le regalaba sonrisas y elevaba ambas cejas pícaramente mientras chupaba con ahínco la mamila de su biberón, ya tenía siete meses y a él aun le parecía que fue ayer que la vio por primera vez toda arrugadita y rosácea.

Ahora era una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños con unos grandes y vivaces ojos azules, ya ella misma agarraba su biberón y él se lo permitía, pero sin descuidar un solo instante a la pequeña, también hacia sus intentos por gatear, en realidad se arrastraba con una velocidad que lo dejaba con la boca abierta.

Ser padre para él era lo más maravilloso que podría pasarle, amaba ese papel, adoraba ese trabajo, aunque a veces fuese extenuante, le satisfacía hacerlo, moría por ser él quien la alimentara, la bañara y la cambiara, se sentía un hombre con súper poderes como los que venían en las tiras cómicas de Joshua.

No había nada más hermoso y tierno que ver a sus hijos jugar, pero sobre todo como Joshua cuidaba de Luna, aun recordaba lo celoso que estaba cuando la niña estaba recién nacida y que ahora era él el que sentía celos porque muchas veces ellos lo excluían de sus juegos, Luna se emocionaba más con Joshua quien sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla carcajear, mientras que a él le costaba una vida poder hacerlo de la misma manera.

Su mirada se ancló en Marión frente a él en la cama dormida, jamás tendría como pagarle a su más importante y pedazo de cielo, los tesoros que le había regalado; Esa posibilidad de vivir esos momentos, admirarla a ella dormir mientras él alimentaba a uno de los frutos de ese maravilloso, grandioso, apasionado y tierno amor.

Luna había terminado con su alimento, por lo que la acomodó sobre su hombro para acariciarle la espalda y aun por costumbre y precaución le sacaba los gases mientras esta en sus momentos de pillería le jalaba los cabellos de la nuca.

Él seguía perdido en su complemento perfecto, en su esposa y en su respiración acompasada a la cual despertaría a besos y caricias para hacerle el amor sino no tuviese que dormir a esta pequeña bribona que siempre daba guerra a esa hora por dormirse, el Sol de la mañana anunciaba que sería un día maravilloso y en parte le extrañó que ella aun siguiese sumergida en su mundo de sueños, quisiera pensar que aun en sueños era él el centro de su vida, era algo posesivo ese pensamiento pero así lo quería, anhela que aun en sueños sea él quien la haga feliz, así como ella lo hacía con él.

La pequeña de ojos azules como el topacio terminó por quedarse dormida, por lo que se puso de pie y con mucho cuidado la acostó a un lado de Marión haciéndole una barrera protectora con las almohadas, la admiró por varios segundos y como ya Marión había dicho la noche anterior que hoy seria día de lavado, imposible quitarle esa manía de querer hacer todo lo que concierne a su familia estuviesen en Italia, Chicago o la China, igualmente lo haría y él ya no le discutía ni le recordaba que habían personas encargadas para hacerlo, no le gustaba ver en ella esa tristeza de sentirse inútil, además debía admitir que una de las actividades favoritas que compartía con su esposa eran esos días de lavado, porque terminaban todos bañados y haciendo el amor en cualquier rincón que les sirviese de cómplice y quisiera acompañarlos en su viaje al cielo.

Buscó la ropa y las sábanas que lavarían dejándolas a un lado de la cama, para después salir con cuidado a despertar a Joshua que ahora dormía más de la cuenta, sabía que tanto él como Marión lo hacían por el cambio de horarios, le costaba acostumbrarse de un día para otro, abrió la puerta y antes de salir miro una vez más a la reina y princesa de su existencia.

Marión sintió que alguien le palmeaba la mejilla y con esto la sacaron poco a poco del sueño, cuando sus ojos verde oliva se abrieron se encontró con su niña la cual jugaba con su pie y con la cara de su madre.

- Hola mi princesa… - Le dijo con voz infantil y tierna, tomándole una mano y besándosela un par de veces. - ¿Qué haces? Mira nada más que hermosa te ves con ese vestido morado, ¿Te vistió tu papi? – Preguntó manteniendo el mismo tonó de voz, por lo que la niña agitaba con energía las manos y las piernas, mientras sonreía. – Si… si… - Marión en ese momento sintió el vómito subir de golpe a su garganta por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió al baño.

Al llegar levantó la tapa y lo que quedaba de cena era expulsado mediante arqueadas, sin ella poder evitarlo, no podía detenerse, no pudo detenerse hasta que no quedo nada, hasta que la amarga y amarillenta bilis termino en la taza del baño, temblorosa y sonrojada a mas no poder por el esfuerzo con la garganta ardida y un dolor horrible en el estómago bajó la cuerda y se encaminó sin fuerzas en las piernas la lavabo donde se enjuago la boca, se miró al espejo por varios segundo y empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, sus sospechas habían terminado, ahora estaba segura que estaba embarazada, llevaba veintiún día de retrasó y el vómito solo le confirmaban su estado.

- Dios mío… Fabrizio se va a molestar, yo le dije que confiara en mis métodos de prevención… no lo esperaba, Luna aún está muy pequeña, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? no han funcionado, pero… pero me confié… con Joshua pasaron cuatro años y ahora con Luna solo han pasado siete meses, ni si quiera puedo preguntarme que ha salido mal porque ya no hay nada que hacer… ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se preguntaba y lo sollozos salían sin poder evitarlos.

Después de llorar algunos minutos se lavó y secó la cara, salió de la habitación y le extraño no ver a Luna en la cama, no había escuchado ningún golpe, ni tampoco había escuchado la puerta al abrirse o cerrarse, pero no podía asegurarlo porque en medio del vomito creyó casi perder la consciencia, buscó del otro lado de la cama y debajo de esta, pero la niña no aparecía pensó que tal vez Fabrizio entró, por lo que salió en busca de su esposo, pero él corazón se le aceleró y la boca se le seco cuando lo vio salir de la habitación de Joshua con él en brazos.

Sabía que nadie entraba a su habitación sin llamar antes a la puerta y esperar alguna respuesta, por lo que sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

- ¿Fabri te has llevado a Luna? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa y nuevamente esas ganas de llorar subían de golpe.

- No, yo la deje dormida a tu lado. – Fue la respuesta del castaño y su voz evidencio la preocupación que lo atacó sin aviso.

- Yo la deje ahí… fui al baño y cuando regrese no estaba… - Marión dio la respuesta y salió corriendo a la habitación.

Fabrizio colocó a Joshua en el suelo y también corrió, siendo presa del temor y la angustia.

- Yo la deje aquí. – Dijo llorando y señalando el lugar para una vez más ponerse de rodillas y revisar bajo la cama. – No escuche ningún golpe. – Su voz temblorosa evidenciaba su llanto.

- ¡Luna! ¡Luna! – La llamo Fabrizio corriendo al cuarto de armarios. – ¡Por Dios! ¿Como si pudiera caminar? – El corazón le brincaba en la garganta y empezaba a preocuparse verdaderamente.

Joshua admiraba asustado la agonía de sus padres, mientras su madre rebuscaba debajo de cualquier mueble, su padre revisaba los armarios y llamaba a su hermanita, hasta que él vio un movimiento en el montón de ropa y sabanas sobre la cama, sin decir nada corrió hasta este y la vio levantando una manta de colores y que era de ella, asomando su rostro sonriente, él no pudo evitar reír también ante la cara de Luna se acercó a ella y muy cerca del rostros le pregunto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Mami y papi están asustados… ¡Aquí esta! – Dijo en voz alta retirando un poco la manta.

Marión inmediatamente levantó cabeza y Fabrizio regresó corriendo a la habitación ambos sentían que les regresaba el alma al cuerpo al ver que Joshua cargaba a Luna, que prácticamente se había quitado el vestido de botones.

- ¡Gracias Dios! – Ambos exclamaron al unísono.

Marión la cargó y empezó a llorar mientras la niña reía, Fabrizio llego hasta ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza a la niña, soltando un suspiro de alivio y mientras los corazones de ambos retomaban sus latidos normales.

- Mami no llores, Luna está bien… solo estaba jugando. – Dijo Joshua poniéndose de pie sobre la cama.

- Es peligroso… - Intentaba decir algo mas y un sollozo se atravesó en su garganta, elevo la mirada a su esposo y la de él aún se encontraba preocupada. – Lo… siento Fabri, es mi culpa… lo sé.

- Hey Marión ¿Que dices? – Inquirió con un tono nerviosismo ternura, mientras con el pulgar le retiraba las lágrimas. – No es culpa de nadie, solo que esta pequeña es muy inquieta. – Tratando de sonreír.

- No… yo no debí ir al baño sin llevármela… es mi culpa.

- Que no es tu culpa y si hay que culpar a alguien seria a mí, fui quien dejo la ropa sobre la cama, pero no puedes culparte, tampoco puedes ir con Luna al baño, fue solo un descuido… las cosas pasan. – Le hablaba con anhelo mirando a Marión a sus ojos.

- Sí las cosas pasan, pero si Joshua no la hubiese encontrado y le pasara algo a mi Luna… - Sin poder controlar el llanto que sus hormonas empezaban a manipular.

- No pasó nada… Marión Violet, no me gusta que hables así, ya deja de llorar… no pasó nada y no vuelvas a pensar en que a Luna pueda pasarle algo. – Le reprendió con la voz y con la mirada, para después consentirla con un par de besos en los labios.

- Ya no se ser madre, soy una irresponsable.

- Eres una madre excelente, nada más mira que has criado a un súper héroe… ¡Joshua la encontró! – Dijo cargándolo con un brazo al ver que el niño los miraba preocupado. - Y si sigues con esa negatividad y ese llanto que no logró comprender empezare a preguntarme ¿Dónde está mi esposa? –Al ver que ella hacia los intentos por no llorar, pero que no lo lograba, él se acercó y le dio un tierno beso, succionando los labios de la rubia. - ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿Alguien la ha visto? – Preguntaba y con la mano libre le hacía cosquillas en uno de los costados obligándola a sonreír y besándola una vez más.

- Ay… ay, suéltame Luna. – Joshua se quejaba porque Luna lo jalaba de los cabellos mientras sus padres se besaban y ella aprovechaba para hacer maldades a su hermano mayor.

- Luna deja a tu hermano. – Le reprendió Fabrizio cuando el beso que le daba a su esposa se vio interrumpido por las suplicas de Joshua.

Marión intentaba quitarle los cabellos del niño de la mano, mientras sonreía al ver como la niña le sostenía la mirada al padre como retándolo pero no soltaba a su hermano.

- Ya verás Luna mala… te voy a dar unas cuantas nalgadas ¡No me hace caso Marión! – Exclamó sintiendo que la niña le ganaba en el duelo de miradas, pero apenas Fabrizio le mostro la mano e hizo el intento por pegarle, soltó a Joshua y le regalo una carcajada a su padre, con esto derritiéndole el corazón, por lo que no pudo evitar besarle la sonrosada y regordeta mejilla, para después pellizcársela con los labios.

- Seguramente nos deben estar esperando por el desayuno, voy a alistarme rápido. - Le dijo Marión entregándole a la niña, dejando a su esposo con un hijo en cada brazo.

- Ya los voy a poner a régimen, a bajarle la cantidad de comida, están muy pesados los dos. – Dándole un beso a cada uno.

Marión entró al baño y Fabrizio se dejó caer sentado en la cama con sus hijos jugando con ellos, mientras su esposa se alistaba para el desayuno.

Apenas le dio tiempo de llegar a su casa darse un baño y prepararse para salir nuevamente. A cinco para las ocho se encontraba en el restaurant del gran hotel du Louvre, al llegar fue dirigido hasta una de las mesas donde ya lo esperaban los dos hombres interesados en hacer una compra millonaria de oro a Minas Crown, la cena transcurrió entre conversaciones amenas, pero Jules se distrajo más de una vez con el hombre que amenizaba el salón sentando en el piano, cuando este interpretó para Elisa, había prometido no pensarla hoy, no tenía ganas de hacerlo porque precisamente hoy se cumplía un año sin verla y no había vuelto a recibir noticias de ella, mantenía contacto con Kellan y él solo le decía que todo estaba bien, nada había cambiado, al igual que en él nada había cambiado, aun sus sentimientos seguían intactos, solo que ahora también una pequeña parte la odiaba, por imponerle que comprendiera la sociedad, que comprendiera sus miedos absurdos, no era más que eso, porque si ella sintiese lo que era el miedo verdadero, ese que sentía él cada vez que abría los ojos y ella no estaba a su lado, cada vez que era consciente de su amarga realidad, a lo que menos temiera seria al qué dirán.

Que no importaba los cuerpos que usara, ninguno lo llenaba, ninguno lo complementaba, ninguna lo hacía volar, ni perderse en alguna sonrisa, lo hacía por instinto, necesidad y por rabia, debía admitir que también lo hacía por rabia.

Al terminar la cena y algunos tragos que compartieron regresó a su casa entrada las once de la noche, tenía dos meses sin emborracharse, aunque muchas veces se moría por hacerlo todos los días para olvidarla y hoy lo haría hoy bebería hasta perder el conocimiento, aprovechando que Jean Pierre no dormiría en casa esa noche, sus hermanas regresaban del colegio en un par de semana, el único que estaba era su padre pero este ya se encontraba en su alcoba.

Caminó hasta uno de los salones, el cual se encontraba en penumbras, se quitó el saco, seguido del chaleco, la corbata y se desabotono la camisa para estar más cómodo, las mangas las dobló hasta los codos y se acercó hasta la mesa, tomó el recipiente de cristal que contenía un Armagnac Castarède, tomó una copa acorde a la bebida, se encaminó al piano y la colocó sobre este, destapó y vertió el licor color ámbar llenándola menos de la mitad, se quedó admirando al bebida, se sentó y le dio un gran sorbo, sintiendo como el líquido quemaba su garganta por lo que frunció ligeramente el ceño y lo saboreó, cuando el calor conquistó su estómago dejo libre un suspiro, para dar otro sorbo y este repugnó menos, colocó la copa sobre el piano y destapó el instrumento musical, dejando a su vista las piezas de marfil, la cuales relucían ante él, otro suspiro se escapó de su pecho y los dedos acariciaron las teclas y sin proponérselo sus dedos cobraron vida y no quería martirizarse más por lo que le dio vida a la balada número uno de Chopin, dejándose arrastrar por lo que la melodía despertaba, interpretándola con toda la pasión contenida, la melodía lenta lo llevaba lejos, muy lejos aunque no quisiera, pero cuando imprimía la fuerza y rapidez que la melodía ameritaba, regresaba al punto de partida, tal como se encontraba, para él era difícil estar así dividido sus pensamientos a un océano de distancia y su cuerpo tratando de llevar con precisión la balada de Chopin, por los casi diez minutos que duro tocando el piano, sintió elevarse olvidarse envuelto en dolor y concentrándose en tocarlo como nunca antes, apenas retiró los dedos y llevó su mano para tomar la copa y darle otro sorbo al armagnac, su mirada se perdió en la penumbra que reinaba afuera y que podía ver a través del cristal que fungía de pared y por este se colocaba la única iluminación con la que contaba que no era otra que la de la luna, después de unos minutos lleno nuevamente la copa y dio inicio a la balada número dos.

Sintiéndola correr por todo su cuerpo y llegar a su corazón sacudiéndolo y sacando todo el dolor y los recuerdos, las lágrimas nadaban en su garganta pero no lloraría, justo se proponía no llorar imprimiéndole potencia a la melodía, pero cuando debía bajar las notas, la melancolía lo revolcaba en el dolor, cerraba los ojos a segundos para no llorar, no lo había hecho en más de cinco meses y no lo haría ahora, no porque se estuviese cumpliendo un año que no la veía, no porque la última vez que lo hizo fue al recordar el cumpleaños de ella, intentaba pero sus dedos reaccionaron de otra manera y empezaron a moverse e interpretar para Elisa.

Su pecho dolía ante la respiración agitada al contener tanto sentimiento, tanto dolor, tanta ausencia y seguía esperando aun sin esperanza, sumido en sus recuerdos no fue consciente de que su padre estaba ahí, quien sabes desde cuando parado en el umbral, llevaba puesta la bata de ceda gris de su pijama y aun sin dejar de tocar lo miro y este se acercó, cuando estuvo a su lado pudo ver en sus ojos una infinita tristeza y él regreso la mirada a la piezas de marfil, donde dejaba sus energías y cerraba los ojos para no derramar las lágrimas.

- Llora por favor… - Le pidió su padre y él hizo como si no escuchase simplemente prosiguió como si quisiese fundirse en el piano, sintió la mano de su progenitor acariciándole la espalda. – Déjalo salir, sino te vas a reventar el corazón, que no te avergüence, los hombre lloramos hijo... Jules… - Pero no se detenía, no lo haría y descargó la rabia que sentía contra él mismo en las teclas golpeándolas con fuerza y la barrera que mantuvo sus lágrimas se vino abajo, lo sollozos se confundieron con el sonido del piano que aun vibraba.

Se dio media vuelta, aun sentado y abrazó a su padre por la cintura descansado la cabeza en el estómago mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el llanto y Jean Paul le acariciaba la espalda.

- Padre ayúdeme… ¿Cómo me saco esto?… ¿Como lo hizo usted? ¿Cómo olvido a mi madre?... enséñeme como olvidar… ha pasado un año y sigo estancado, no encuentro la salida… no la encuentro. – Lloraba mientras sentía ahogarse ante la presión en el pecho.

- Jules Louis… - El hombre se soltó del abrazo y jalo una silla tomando asiento frente a él, llevó sus manos y acunó el rostro del joven. – Hijo… no soy el más indicado para decirte como porque yo no he podido olvidar a tu madre…- Los ojos del hombre estaban ahogados en lágrimas. – Por el contrario la recuerdo cada vez más y la amo como nada ni nadie… ¿Por qué crees que no me he vuelto a casar? He tenido algunas distracciones, pero ninguna ha podido ni siquiera igualarla… en nadie más he visto la sonrisa de mi hermosa Germaine… tú la tienes, pero no es lo mismo… yo amo a tu madre y este amor aumenta con los años… pero ya no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar el momento hasta que me toque reunirme con ella, porque estoy seguro que Dios me brindara esa oportunidad… igual que a ti… aun tienes esperanzas, no todo está perdido, solo tienes que ser paciente y esperar.

- No me ayuda en nada padre… no me ayuda… yo quiero olvidarla, porque no quiero seguir torturándome… quiero un poco de paz. – Hablaba entre lágrimas. – Y no amarla como un loco, la pienso a cada segundo y solo lo hago para sentir como se me desangra el alma… extraño demasiado sus besos, quiero que este dolor se acabe… pero me cuesta demasiado, de nada me sirve tener todo… de nada me sirve tanto trabajo… si su nombre aun me viaja en las venas…. y esta maldita presión en el pecho no me deja… no me deja, aun dormido siento la ausencia… nos veíamos cada jueves yo me sentía desesperado por tener que esperar el resto de la semana, los jueves eran mis días más felices, ella lo llenaba todo, me hacía sentir mejor persona… ahora mis jueves son una maldita tortura, no es normal, ha pasado un año y yo sigo en el mismo lugar, con los mismo sentimientos y la misma intensidad.

- Sé que no te ayudo… eso lo se… ¿Quieres emborracharte? – Le preguntó mirando la botella, el joven solo asintió en silencio. – Esta bien hazlo, te perdono que te me tomes mi colección de Armagnacs más costosa, esperare 30 años más…. Toca el piano hasta la hora que quieras… pero solo por hoy, no quiero que te eches al olvido… sabes muy bien que yo estuve a punto cuando tu madre nos dejó. – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente y se puso de pie para marcharse.

- ¿Me quiere acompañar? así al menos disfruta de su colección… y de mis interpretaciones. – Le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, tratando de no mostrar tanto dolor frente a su padre, también anhelaba un poco de compañía.

- Bueno está bien. – Acotó encaminándose al mueble donde estaban las copas y tomo una la lleno y tomó asiento al lado de su hijo chocaron las copas ambos dieron un sorbo. – Me quedó porque es imposible escuchar nuevamente a Chopin y Beethoven juntos. – Dijo sonriendo y Jules correspondió de la misma manera, después de otro sorbo el joven dio inicio a una de Mozart y dejo libre media sonrisa.

- También le traje a Mozart padre. – Y continuo por el repertorio que él conocía, su padre se quedó en silencio mirándolo, sabía que su hijo era un cúmulos de talento, hubiese sido un gran pianista o un extraordinario pintor, pero nada de eso quiso llevarlo de manera profesional, Jules nunca había mostrado interés o pasión por algo, no hasta que regreso de América apasionado por Elisa Leagan.

Mientras tocaba y ambos veían como las lágrimas a veces salían al ruedo tal vez ante los recuerdos vividos, después de dos horas, Jean Paul pidió permiso para ir a su recamara y Jules hizo lo mismo, su padre le había dicho que no se echara al olvido y no lo haría, este lo ayudo mucho, porque lo hizo en silencio, su sola presencia fue suficiente pudo ver como ambos compartían el mismo dolor, se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un baño y cayo rendido en la cama, el concierto que interpretó lo dejo verdaderamente exhausto.

Después de las insistencias de los padres de Fabrizio por dormir a los niños, alegando que el día de lavado debido dejarlos agotados, disponían de una noche tranquila después de haber organizado la ropa, Marión y Fabrizio se encontraban sentados en la cama con la espalda en la cabecera, cada uno sumido en sus lecturas, era una costumbre que tenían, después de terminar unos tres o cuatro capítulos del libro se disponían a conversar de estos.

Fabrizio termino de leer sus cuatro capítulos de la noche, pues estos contenían menos páginas por lo que esperaba que su esposa terminara, su mirada se ancló en los dedos de los pies de Marión los cuales amaba, fue subiendo de a poco por las piernas cruzadas, las rodillas se asomaban tentándolos a morderlas, pero prefirió seguir con su recorrido visual, perdió apreciar la piel de los muslos ya que esos se encontraban cubiertos por el satén rosado de la dormilona, los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y se mordió el labio inferior al recordar la sensación que producía en la palma de sus manos cuando acariciaba la piel de su esposa bajo la suave tela.

Sus hermosas caderas que con sus movimientos cadenciosos lo han elevado al cielo incontables veces, sus manos perfectas que sostenían un libro, tan hermosas como cuando cargaba a sus hijos, le preparaba la comida, le acariciaban o se aferraban a partes traicioneras de su cuerpo que empezaban a palpitar y a calentarse.

Siguió con su mirada en ascenso y por sus senos, su cuello largo y hermoso como el de un cisne, sus cabellos rubios como el sol, con un brillo que hacía que en su pecho germinaran suspiros sin control, las orejas eran pequeñas, eran perfectas para aprisionarlas entre sus dientes.

La nariz pequeña y respingada, los ojos verdes con sus maravillosos destellos que parecían estrellas en noche decembrina, su esposa era hermosa, era una ninfa que vetaba su razón y lo dominaba, caía rendido ante ella, era su niña bonita, pero con una mentalidad de una mujer centrada, eso amaba de Marión.

La mirada topacio se posó una vez más en los senos, estudiándolos como si fuese la primera vez y no pudo controlar humedecer sus labios con la lengua cuando vio la piel de ella erizarse y los hermosos pezones como capullos en primavera despertaban ante su mirada, poco a poco germinaban y se apreciaban más fácilmente a través de la tela.

- Fabri… Fabrizio estoy leyendo. – Susurró con voz ahogada la chica sin desviar la mirada del libro, pero sentía sobre ella la mirada de su esposo, como este con ese poder lograba incendiar llamas en su piel, excitarla al punto de ni siquiera poder esconderlo.

Él soltó una carcajada al notar el nerviosismo de ella por lo que le quito el libro y giró su cuerpo sentándose a ahorcajada sobre las piernas de su esposa.

- Intentas leer… creo que eso es lo que tienes que decir. – Cerrando el libro y colocándolo sobre la mesa de noche, sin desviar la mirada topacio de la oliva.

Las manos de Marión se posaron en las caderas de Fabrizio cuando él la llevo a sus hombros y subió lentamente con un reconfortante masaje por sus clavículas hasta llegar a su cuello, lo que hizo que ella cerrara los ojos y gimiera ante el placer que sentía ante las caricias que regeneraban sus músculos.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó en un susurró acercándose a ella y dejando el tibio aliento sobre los labios.

- Mucho… tanto como tú. – Respondió sonriendo y buscó los labios de él dándole suaves y húmedos toques.

- ¿Yo te gusto, tanto como la primera vez?

- Me gustas más, mucho más… - El chico se acercó más a ella, tanto como para que su tibia erección naciente rozará el vientre de ella y la hiciese consiente del estado en que cual se encontraba. - ¡Ay Fabrizio! - Exclamó temblando ante el deseo y empezó a negar. – Esto no es normal.

- ¿Que no es normal? – Inquirió acariciando con los labios un lado del cuello femenino mientras que el otro extremo lo acariciaba con la palma de su mano con paciencia y pasión, mientras Marión se encontraba con los ojos en blanco y a medio abrir.

- Esto… esto que tenemos, debemos ir a un médico… Fabri, no puede ser sano… que tengamos sexo… todo el tiempo, casi todos los días.

Fabrizio ahogo media carcajada en el oído de la chica.

- Yo creo que esto es maravilloso. – Contestó introduciendo su lengua en el oído y moviéndola agónicamente dejando la humedad tibia de su saliva. – Por el contrario estamos muy… muy bien. – Decía y volvía penetrar con su lengua el oído, mientras Marión temblaba y se deshacía en suspiros. – A ti te gusta… a mí me gusta y te juro que si no fuese porque a veces necesitamos tiempo para cuidar de Joshua y Luna sería más seguido, adoro hacerte el amor Marión. – Una vez más irrumpía con su musculo vibrante.

- Pero… Fabri no creo que… todo el mundo, lo haga con tanta recurrencia… yo creo que somos como… una especie de adictos, como esas personas… que después de probar el opio, no pueden parar y necesitan… algún método para recuperarse.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo alejándose lentamente y mirándola a los ojos. – Es la mejor manera de describir lo que eres para mí Marión.

- ¿Soy tu opio? – Inquirió posando su mirada en los labios masculinos, Fabrizio adivino los deseos de ella por lo que la beso con premura, con deseo, llenándole la boca con la lengua y ella empujaba con la de ella la de él para después llevar la fiesta en la boca de Fabrizio, quien fue reduciendo la intensidad de a poco.

- Eres mi vicio, mi adicción… eso eres Marión, es que si paso un par de días sin tu besos, sin tus caricias, sin tus gemidos y sin tus savias… me desesperó y siento que empiezo a morir, que me falta el oxígeno.

- ¡Exagerado! – La voz de la chica fue entre divertida y lujuriosa.– Yo hablo enserio, lo digo enserio Fabrizio… tenemos que buscar una solución a esto, no podemos estar teniendo sexo como si fuésemos unos adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas… porque estas entregas solos nos traen consecuencias.

- ¡Llegar al cielo amarrado a tu cuerpo es la mejor consecuencia! – Acariciando con su lengua los labios de la chica.

- Si, pero también consecuencias que lloran, comen y que exigen más de tu tiempo, tanto que ni dormir nos dejan.

- Vamos Marión… Luna ya se está acostumbrado, ya ves que casi no despierta de noche y Joshua, bueno es necesario que juegue con él me encanta hacerlo ya verás que en unos meses ya podremos dormir normalmente.

- O volver a hacerlo solo tres o cinco horas por noche y no continuas. – Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada.

- No… no. – Dijo él negando con la cabeza adivinando lo que su esposa trataba de decirle.

Marión solo asentía en silencio y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sin poder evitarlo.

- Es mi culpa Fabri, no sé qué pudo haber salido mal.

- ¡Por Dios! Nunca más volveré a dormir. – dejándose caer sobre ella enterró la cara en el pecho de la chica, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, era una mezcla entre miedo y felicidad.

- Lo siento… lo siento. – Dijo abrazándolo y acariciándole los cabellos, mientras lloraba. – Yo sé que es mi culpa.

- ¡No! – Dijo alejándose y acunándole el rostro. - No es culpa de nadie, bueno es culpa de los dos, no lo puedo creer, seré padre por tercera vez… ya me veo con canas a los veinticinco. – No pudo evitar sonreír y la beso en medio de un ataque de risas que le surgió de la nada, mientras Marión sollozaba. – No… no seas tonta Marión, no llores, yo estoy feliz, amo todo lo que me das.

- Es que no lo planeamos.- Intervino la chica sorbiendo las lágrimas.

- Las mejores de las cosas no se planifican y eso… eso lo tengo muy claro, tu llegaste sin ningún aviso, a Joshua no lo planificamos y ya ves todas las alegrías que nos ha dado.

- ¿Seguro que no estas molesto?

- No, claro que no, ¿Acaso tengo cara de estar molesto? – Encarándola y mostrándole esa sonrisa que no podía ocultar. – Solo estoy impresionado y feliz, muy feliz… mis hijos me hacen muy dichoso… solo que creo que el sueldo de abogado, digo si algún día llego a titularme. – Poniendo los ojos en blanco, ante los inconvenientes que había tenido para terminar sus estudios. – Ser abogado no me alcanzará para criar a estos niños, ¡Vamos a ser pobres toda la vida! – Reía abiertamente una vez más. – Ya se… ¿Marión, crees que a Manuelle le gustara administrar un restaurante conmigo? digo podría ser abogado y tener mi propio negocio.

- Yo creo que a papito no le va a agradar la noticia de otro sobrino, además él no sabe nada de cocina, pero estoy segura que si es por ayudarnos, los hará.

- Él no sabe nada de cocina, pero sabe de números y de llevar control… yo creo que él podría llevar un negocio a la perfección… espero y no me rompa el cuello cuando se enteré... ya ves no es mi culpa soy eficiente. – Dijo con picardía desviando la mirada a su miembro.

- ¡Fabrizio Alfonzo! – Marión lo reprendió. – ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Estamos frente a una noticia seria, ante algo inesperado y tú sales con eso.

- Acaso ¿Hay algo que hacer? - Inquirió levantando una ceja con sarcasmo.

- Bueno no… no que yo sepa.

- No, definitivamente no hay nada que hacer, entonces ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos, ahora podemos hacer el amor sin ningún temor, al menos por nueve meses, ya no existe ese temor de si te dejo embarazada, ya no hay nada que hacer, así que… - Elevándose un poco y jalando la dormilona. – A ver levanta los brazos. - le pidió, para quitársela. – Te voy a hacer el amor día y noche con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que soy, con estas ganas que despiertas en mí. – Buscó los senos de ella y empezó a besarlos, succionarlos y morderlos suavemente.

- Pensé que la noticia te iba a quitar las ganas. – Acotó en medio de un jadeo.

- No hay noticia suficientemente fuerte en el mundo que aniquile el deseo que despiertas en mí. – Murmuró buscando la boca de su esposa, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo trémulo de ella.

Una vez más se entregaron al amor y la pasión en medio de la noche, entre jadeos y gemidos, palabras de amor y algunas lascivas que encendía esa llama que ardía ante la lujuria, por lo que el encuentro era tierno y salvaje, sin barreras ni frenos que los hiciese detener, al menos hasta que los cuerpos nos aguantaran más, por lo que terminaban abrazados y rendidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entraba por los inmensos ventanales de la sala donde se encontraban Fabrizio y Marión sentados en la alfombra jugando con sus hijos, compartiendo esa dicha que le brindaban los pequeños con sus risas y sobre todo con las ocurrencias de Joshua, que cada vez contaba con más astucia. El chico de ojos topacio vio a su padre bajar las escaleras y le hizo un gesto a su esposa y se puso de pie.

- Buenos días papá. – Saludo acercándose y dándole un beso y Luciano correspondió de la misma manera.

- Buenos días hijo.

- ¿Esta muy ocupado? – Preguntó con cautela.

- No… no tengo nada que hacer ¿Necesitas algo?

- Necesito hablar con usted… en el despacho si es posible.

- Está bien vamos. – Le hizo un ademan para que su hijo se encaminara.

Fabrizio camino y detrás de él lo hizo Luciano, ya en el despacho el hombre tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y el hijo frente a este.

- Tú dirás Fabrizio. – Instándolo a que iniciara la conversación.

- Papá… yo, la verdad… - No sabía por dónde comenzar, respiró profundo un par de veces para infundirse valor, soltó un suspiro y continuo, mientras su pierna se movía impaciente, ese típico gesto de él cuando estaba nervioso.

- ¿Por qué estas nervioso Fabrizio?

- No… no lo estoy. – Respondió y el padre clavó la mirada en la pierna de él la cual detuvo inmediatamente. – Padre, yo quiero poner mi propio negocio.

- No entiendo, con qué tiempo si estas estudiando… Fabrizio debes primero alcanzar unas metas para trazarte otras, hijo. – Le dijo tratando de ser comprensivo.

- Si sé que estoy estudiando y terminaré la carrera, pero es que no creo que lo que me paguen como abogado me alcance para mantener a la familia… y bien sabe que no quiero depender de usted.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero Fabrizio un abogado puede mantener a una esposa y dos hijos fácilmente, no es necesario que te ahogues en un vaso de agua y quieras poner un negocio que te robara más tiempo.

- Tres… son tres hijos, papá. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

Luciano comprendió inmediatamente lo que quiso decir y sintió como la tensión se le subía, respiro profundó y bajo la cabeza frotándose la frente con cierto desespero, tratando de controlar las emociones, dejo libre un suspiró.

- Fabrizio Alfonzo… entiendes… - La voz le vibraba ante las emociones que había despertado en él la noticia. – ¿Sabes que las noches también son para dormir?

- Eso lo sé papá. – Dijo sintiéndose derrotado y apenado. – Pero son cosas que pasan, yo mismo aun no me lo creo, no lo planeamos, Marión esta aun consternada, sé que será difícil, que Luna aun esta pequeña.

- Luna apenas tiene siete meses… hijo… hijo.

- Yo amo a mis hijos, sé que puedo ser buen padre…

- Eso no lo dudo. – Intervino Luciano. – Pues ya eres un padre excelente.

- Es por eso que quiero hacer algo, tengo que hacerlo… sé que mis estudios… que no puedo mentirme, sé que por ahora no podré terminar, porque la situación en Italia no me ayuda, no sé lo que nos encontremos allá, todo depende… si las cosas van bien quiero montar un restaurante, Manuelle me ayudara, de eso estoy seguro.

- Me parece una buena idea, aún no sabemos cómo están las cosas en Italia, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo y quiero que después de este nuevo nieto, te pares un poco, por favor para un poco o me tocara ponerlos a dormir separados… en un año me ha crecido la familia al doble, solo espero que Fransheska no me salga a los meses con la misma noticia, me hace feliz tener nietos, pero siempre les he inculcado ser responsables y sus hijos merecen tener el tiempo adecuado entre uno y otro para ser criados como se debe, sabes que dentro de unos meses ya Luna no tendrá las mismas atenciones y las merecía, era su tiempo, pero bueno ya no podemos dar marcha atrás – dijo observándolo con seriedad.

- Gracias papá prometo, ser más cuidadoso para la próxima.

- Eso espero, no quiero que después me salgan con "son cosas que pasan papá" vamos a desayunar. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Fabrizio lo imito, antes de salir le dio un beso y un abrazo a su hijo, felicitándolo porque se había convertido en padre una vez más.

Marión miro a su esposo y este con la mirada le hizo saber que ya había hablado con su suegro, el cual la felicito con un beso y un abrazo. Ante la mirada desconcertada de Joshua que no entendía plenamente, pero aun así su pequeño ser empezaba a llenarse de celos una vez más, estaba por preguntar cuando su abuelo se lo llevo al comedor donde lo consintió con su desayuno favorito.

Los días caían del calendario como las hojas de los árboles en otoño, al menos eso parecía cuando se era inmensamente feliz, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que apenas se notaba, al menos ese era el caso de los esposos Andley, los Grandchester, los Di Carlo y los Cornwall, quienes disfrutaban del tiempo en familia viéndolas crecer, la noticia del embarazo de Marion fue una grata sorpresa para todos, ciertamente no se la esperaban, pues la pequeña Luna aun no cumplía el año, sin embargo eso no le resto alegría al anuncio de un nuevo miembro en la familia, al parecer el próximo año igual que este estarían llenos de nacimientos, puesto que Annie también compartió con todos la felicidad que embargaba a su esposo y a ella, cuando el médico le confirmó que tenía dos meses de embarazo, la chica fue a verse por un supuesto resfriado que no mejoraba con ningún remedio casero y había permanecido por semanas, para terminar enterándose que la causa de los malestares no era otra que el bebé que crecía en su vientre; pero en medio de toda esa alegría también estaba la sombra que aun cubría a los esposos Wells, el hombre una vez más se avocaba por reconstruir la familia que tiempo atrás tuvo y al contar con el apoyo de Elisa parecía estar lográndolo, pero la verdad era que aún se notaba la gran brecha que existía entre ambos, al menos los más cercanos podían verla.

Archie, Neil y John Leagan no lograban entender como ella había accedido a quedarse al lado de Frank después de todo lo ocurrido, el mismo Albert le cuestionó el haberse rendido tan rápido, le reafirmó que sus planes para liberarla seguían en pie, que solo debía darle unos meses para organizar todo y comunicarse con Leblanc, pero ella se negó, le dijo que había tomado una decisión y la mantendría; Terry por su parte no supo ni siquiera que pensar de la medida de Elisa, o ella realmente se había resignado a permanecer junto a su esposo por el bien de sus hijos o el amor que decía tener por el francés se había acabado, dudaba sobre todo de esto último pues había visto como el semblante de la pelirroja cambiaba cuando miraba a su hija o cuando mencionaba por descuido el nombre del padre de la misma, pero no era su deber entrometerse en esto más de lo debido, sin embargo las damas de la familia, le brindaron su apoyo a la pelirroja y comprendieron su decisión, intentando hacerles ver a sus esposos que ella deseaba velar por el bienestar de sus hijos y eso para una madre era lo más importante.

Elisa no quiso comentarle a nadie sobre sus planes para no mostrarse ante los ojos de su familia como una desalmada y traidora, sabía que ellos apoyarían su decisión de abandonar a Frank, pero quizás no el engaño, y eso precisamente era lo que ella estaba haciendo, cada día que pasaba recuperaba un poco más de la confianza que Frank le deposito tiempo atrás, este aún se mantenía alerta, podía notar que revisaba el armario o las gavetas de las mesas de noche, con sigilo mientras creía que ella dormía, también revisaba bajo las alfombras, los jarrones y detrás de los cuadros por si encontraba alguna carta de Jules; ella no se había podido resistir a la tentación de usar el teléfono para hacer una llamada a Francia cuando se vio sola en el despacho de Frank, hacía meses que no veía un teléfono y de solo imaginar que podía al menos escuchar la voz de su gran amor, se dejó llevar por la emoción y así lo hizo, pero una operadora le informó que el servicio de llamadas internacionales estaba restringido, las esperanzas de Elisa se desplomaron de inmediato y una vez más el odio por Frank crecía dentro de su pecho, pues eso solo le indicaba que aun si Jules deseaba comunicarse con ella tampoco podría hacerlo, también mantenía las rejas que cubrían las ventanas de su habitación y los hombres de seguridad siempre la acompañaban cuando daba paseos por el jardín, ya no la tenía bajo llave, pero de nada le servía moverse con libertad por la casa, si en cuanto ponía un pie fuera de esta los buitres la rodeaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciese para ir a contárselo a Frank.

Justo ahora todas las familias se encontraban en la catedral de la ciudad, cumpliendo con el sagrado sacramento del bautismo, habían llegado con sus hijos hasta esta para presentarlos a Dios en su casa, Elisa y Candy pudieron haberlo hecho antes pero habían decidido esperar el nacimiento del pequeño Anthony para bautizarlos a los tres juntos, Frank Wells se ofreció a organizar todo el evento para congraciarse con la familia Andley y la Grandchester, quienes se habían convertido en los más poderosos protectores de Elisa, pero no solo para eso el francés había organizado todo esto, sino también porque era evidente que adoraba a Germaine y quería que todos fueran testigo de esto, que vieran que él estaba dispuesto a perdonar sinceramente a Elisa y a criar a la pequeña como su hija. Aunque Albert y Terry no estuvieron de acuerdo en un principio, sus esposas y la matrona, los convencieron para que aceptasen y así limar asperezas con el hombre, todos sabían la clase de persona que era y que lo más seguro era que solo se estuviese aprovechando de esto como siempre hacia, él era un negociante nato y sabia como vender una imagen perfecta, pero los hombres de la familia no bajaban la guardia y estaban atento a cualquier acción por parte de Wells que ameritase su intervención.

El ambiente dentro del recinto era de armonía, paz y felicidad, entre risas y miradas cargadas de amor y ternura cada uno de los niños, fue presentado ante Dios para recibir el sagrado sacramento mientras era sostenido en los brazos de sus padrinos.

Al terminar el sagrado sacramento del bautismo, Germaine se encontraba en los brazos de su padrino, mientras que el tío abuelo William le depositaba un beso en la mano y ella reía, a la pequeña le gustaban las atenciones, eso lo había heredado de su madre, pero debía admitir que poseía el poder de atracción de su padre, lograba atar miradas a la de ella, ante esa picardía disfrazada de ternura y esos destellos verdes que brillaban en el hermoso gris.

En la pequeña reunión donde se encontraban los esposos Andley, los Grandchester, Cornwall y Leagan, compartiendo anécdotas de los niños y como Valentina parecía ser la más tranquila, ya que se encontraba profundamente dormida en los brazos de Vanessa, mientras que Neil le hacía maldades a Anthony, quien aún tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado cuando le echaron el agua.

Emilia Elroy irrumpió en la pequeña reunión, por lo que Elisa le tendió los brazos a su hija, pidiéndosela a Terruce, quien había sido el padrino de la niña junto a Candy, a muchos los había sorprendido la petición de la pelirroja para que los esposos Grandchester fueran los padrinos, pero de inmediato comprendieron que era la manera de ella de agradecerles por haberle ayudado a traer a Germaine al mundo, la mayoría de las veces Elisa no ofrecía muestras de agradecimiento a las personas, pero ciertamente había cambiado y esto era prueba de ello, sin embargo seguía manteniendo su esencia, esa que no se dejaba humillar por nadie y hacia valer sus derechos tanto como pudiese, por lo cual no iba a permitir que Elroy aprovechara la oportunidad para que hiciera algún comentario sobre su pequeña princesa, la conocía y sabía que encontraría la manera de reprocharle su comportamiento como era su costumbre e involucraría a Germaine como el fruto de la vergüenza y su hija era demasiado para estar en la boca venenosa de la matrona.

Había aceptado la propuesta por parte de Candy y Terry de esperar para bautizar a su hija, hasta que su pequeño hijo Terruce tuviese el tiempo justo para hacerlo con él también, pero Fransheska al enterarse de esto les había solicitado que no se olvidasen del bebé que ella esperaba y todos terminaron acordando bautizar a los tres niños el mismo día, en el fondo ella sabía que ellos buscaban la manera de hacerla consiente que contaba con su apoyo, de hacerla sentir bien y a Germaine una más de los Andley, que fuese igual de importante que los herederos, eso lo agradecía, estaría eternamente agradecida con todos, sobre todo con Candy y Terry, no solo porque fuesen los padrinos de su ángel, sino por la amistad desinteresada que le habían brindado después de todo lo sucedido años atrás, pero no podía permitir algún comentario mal sano de la matrona dirigido a su pequeña, ni sus miradas cargadas de desprecio, a ella podía hacerle o decirle lo que quisiera pero a Germaine no, no dejaría que nadie, fuese quien fuese humillara a su hija, su orgullo había cedido en aceptar una reunión, donde estuviese presente la mujer que quiso arrebatarle su pedazo de cielo, pero de ahí a que compartir con ella era algo imposible.

La mirada que le dedico Terry antes de entregarle a la niña era de comprensión, sus sentimientos no eran un secreto para ninguno de los presentes en la rueda, así que el castaño sin demora le entrego a la niña, él era igual de orgulloso que ella y sabía que si fuese su situación, tal vez ni siquiera hubiese aceptado ese acuerdo.

- Permiso. – pidió a los presentes, recibiendo varios asentimiento de comprensión para después darse media vuelta y encaminarse con la niña.

Elisa se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba Frank con Frederick sentado en las piernas mientras conversaba con Elizabeth, tal vez aun agradeciéndole por haber realizado tan extraordinaria labor, no podía negarlo el evento estuvo a la altura del señor Wells.

- Frank voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco. – Le susurro Elisa acercándose al hombre.

- Esta bien amor ve. – Le dijo con una amable sonrisa y acariciándole con la parte posterior de los dedos la mejilla, para después agarrar y besar la mano de la niña, quien le sonreía y se aferraba a los dedos del hombre. – Ve con tu madre Germaine. – pidió al ver que ella quería quedarse con él.

Elizabeth trataba de ser lo más prudente posible, pero ver a la niña le confirmaba lo que sospechaba y que estaba segura Kellan sabía, pero nunca había querido contarle, era evidente que la pequeña era hija de Jules, se parecía mucho al francés para solo ser coincidencia.

Su jefe de la noche a la mañana le dijo que era padre nuevamente y que no había querido informarle nada porque el embarazo había sido delicado y no quiso hacerse falsa ilusiones y emocionarse, solo hasta que tuvo a la pequeña en los brazos, siempre le pareció muy extraña esa teoría de que el padre de Jules lo había mandado a buscar urgentemente y bueno ella sabía sumar perfectamente.

Elisa le regalo una sonrisa a Elisabeth quien correspondió de la misma manera y le tendía una mano a Frederick quien bajo del regazo de su padre y se aferró a la mano de Elisa, para después encaminarse. Algunos invitados aprovecharon las puertas abiertas del recinto para despedirse y marcharse aunque fuesen pocos ya la celebración había terminado y solo quedaban los interesados en las fotografías.

El aire fresco acaricio las mejillas de la pelirroja y calo en sus fosas nasales, por lo que aprovecho para llenar sus pulmones y el suspiro de alivio se convirtió en fastidio al ver apostados a menos de dos metros de distancia los hombres de seguridad de Frank, era evidente que aunque no estuviese encerrada, seguía con los grilletes.

Tomo asiento en una banca sentado a la niña en su regazo y le acariciaba el cabello, mirándola con ese amor infinito que la colmaba y Frederick se sentaba a su lado, empezó a jugar con Germaine y ella empezaba a balbucear la palabra "Papá" lo que hizo a Elisa recordar la primera vez que la dijo y fue a Frank, él no pudo contener unas lágrimas de emoción y ella no pudo contener un sollozo de infinita tristeza que colmo su corazón, al saber que no se lo dijo a su verdadero padre, había prometido olvidarlo, al menos para que no doliera tanto y poder llevar a cabo su plan pero no podía, incontables veces se obliga a hacerlo, pero su recuerdo era mucho más fuerte.

La pequeña reía abiertamente con su hermano, le impresionaba esa afinidad que había entre ellos, su hermosa princesa ya tenía cabello por el cuello y de un rojo hermosamente brillante igual al de ella, pero tan lacio como el de su padre, los ojos que cautivaban aun en la distancia, grandes y de un vede gris único, enmarcado en una largas y espesas pestañas, una sonrisa atractiva que marcaba los mismo hoyuelos que Jules, la nariz si la había heredado de ella, las cejas lastimosamente las saco de su abuela Sarah, quien aún no la conocía, pues hasta ahora no había dio a conocerla y eso lo agradecía, no quería que Sarah mirara con desprecio a Germaine, porque el odio que sentía hacia su propia madre seguiría aumentando.

Germaine llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con vuelos y encajes, Frank se lo había mandado a hacer con la mejor modista del país, la cual se encontraba en Nueva York, el hombre había demostrado que no escatimaba en gastos cuando se trataba de los pequeños, el cabello rojo de su princesa era adornado por una cinta de seda rosa pálido, la cual fungía de cintillo.

Kellan le había dicho a Elizabeth que pasaría a buscarla por la iglesia, para pasar la tarde juntos, sabía que su novia había estado muy ocupada el último mes organizando un evento para el señor Wells y del cual ella no está autorizada para hablar, sin embargo le había hecho saber que era para el bautizo de los nuevos miembros de la familia de su esposa, no pudo evitar pensar en que el hombre como siempre quería congraciarse con esta.

Estaciono el auto, bajo y se encaminaba a la iglesia cuando su mirada capto a la señora Elisa sentada en el frente en una de las bancas junto a su hijo y una niña de meses sentada en las piernas, sabía que era una niña por la ostentosa vestimenta que dejaba claro que era para celebrar el bautismo, pensó que sería la hija de alguno de los miembros de su familia, pero recordó que según los diarios, los herederos Grandchester y Andley habían sido varones, sin embargo se dijo que sería su sobrina, la hija de Neil Leagan.

Se arriesgó a acercarse hasta ella y saludarla, lo único malo que podría pasarle era que Wells lo viese lo echara de la compañía, algo que no estaría tan mal porque estaba pensando seriamente renunciar, no soportaba a su nuevo jefe, muchas veces se había mordido más de un insulto cuando este sacaba a relucir sus comentarios racistas o cuando lo atestaba de trabajo, mientras él se la pasaba todo el día pegado al teléfono o leyendo el diario riendo estúpidamente ante las tiras cómicas que venían en este.

- Buenos días. –Saludo el chico amablemente.

Elisa al escuchar la voz de Kellan Parrichs sintió como la sangre dejaba de circular y su corazón se echó a correr frenéticamente, estaba segura que había perdido los colores del rostro y no encontraba la voz para saludar mucho menos para levantar la mirada, ante el temor los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y mantenía la mirada fija en el verde gris de Germaine.

- ¿Se siente bien señora? – Pregunto atreviéndose a tocarle un hombro constatando que realmente estaba temblando y no eran suposiciones de él.

- Sí. – Logro balbucear la pelirroja, abrazando a la pequeña en un acto reflejo, tratando de ocultarle la cara con su pecho.

- Me alegra saberlo, he venido por Elizabeth.

- Esta… ella se encuentra dentro conversando con mi esposo. – Esbozo con vos trémula ante las emociones que la azotaba.

- Bueno, voy por ella… me tienen algo nervioso esos hombres. – Hablo en voz baja refiriéndose a los guardaespaldas a poca distancia. – Me imagino que a usted también… Hola Fred… si estas grande. – Saludo al pequeño tendiéndole la mano el cual correspondió con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano del chico. - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto y el niño asintió en silencio y con entusiasmo.

En ese momento Germaine se sintió atraída por el movimiento de las manos y elevo la cabeza ante la curiosidad de conocer al chico, Elisa no pudo retenerla y una vez más su corazón cayó a tierra, cuando los ojos de Kellan se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

El joven sintió como si algo lo azotase, un nudo se instaló en su garganta y el corazón cambio drásticamente su ritmo a uno más rápido y no podía desviar la mirada de los ojos verde gris de la pequeña y reconociendo ciertas facciones.

- ¿Es su hija verdad?... – Dejo libre media sonrisa de sorpresa y nervios. – Pero que pregunto si es evidente ¡Dios mío! Jules no lo sabe… no lo sabe. – Murmuraba y negaba con la cabeza.

- Por favor… señor Parrichs, se lo suplico. – La voz le vibraba ante las lágrimas haciendo estragos en su garganta y sus ojos imploraban ahogados. – No le diga nada, no se lo diga.

- No es justo, no está bien ocultárselo… - Decía con dientes apretados y ante la mezcla de sentimientos. – Jules es padre, está hecho mierda y usted le está robando la oportunidad, si quiere puede amenazarme con decirle a su esposo que me vote de la compañía, no me importa… pero Jules debe saber que tiene una hija, no tiene el derecho señora, no lo tiene… yo he hablado con él por teléfono, he recibido sus cartas y está dispuesto a luchar ¡Esta desesperado! La ama, verdaderamente lo hace y no merece que la persona que más quiere le oculte tal verdad.

- Tiene razón… lo tiene, pero solo lo hago para protegerlo… por favor, no se lo diga.

- Deje de subestimar a Jules ¡Por Dios! No es un estúpido, no es un lisiado, bien podría luchar por usted y por su hija. – Dedicándole una mirada a la niña.

- No lo subestimo, sé que haría todo lo posible… hasta dejarse matar y sé que Frank es capaz de hacerlo, estoy segura de ello… o dado el caso que logré llevarme consigo, si pudiésemos huir, tomará represalia contra la familia de Jules, con la única intensión de que él aparezca… yo no quiero que algún día Jules me reproche el sufrimiento de su familia… no lo quiero y tampoco quiero que le pase nada… por favor debe comprenderme. – Hablaba y las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

- Sé que no es mi deber darle esa noticia a Jules, eso queda de su parte… no sé cómo puede estar con la conciencia tranquila ¿Cómo puede estarlo mientras engaña al hombre que supuestamente ama tanto? Jules es un gran hombre, es mi amigo.

- Mi conciencia no está tranquila señor, si eso le hace sentir mejor… no lo está, yo no lo estoy, no tiene por qué poner en duda el amor que siento por Jules, ¡Soy yo la que se está sacrificando! Por el bienestar de él y eso no tengo porque discutirlo con usted… si no puede entender mi posición entonces le pediré que no se meta en esto, solo no quiero que le pase nada a Jules, no quiero que me quiten a mis hijos… me costó mucho comprender, un mundo me llevo pensar con cabeza fría y entender que lastimosamente no solo es el loco y apasionado entre dos personas, que hay otros involucrados, que están mis hijos, que está mi padre y hermano… me toco madurar señor Parrichs.

La palabras de Elisa hicieron mella en Kellan, ella tenía razón debía admitirlo, fue su primer consejo para Jules y lo había olvidado, ante las emociones que despertó en él la sorpresa de saber que Jules era padre de una hermosa niña, sentía rabia e impotencia, pero también comprendía a la señora.

- Lo siento… siento mi comportamiento señora, solo que no ha sido fácil… - Hablaba cuando ella intervino.

- Por favor… se lo ruego no se lo diga.

- No se lo diré, repito no es mi deber hacerlo… le doy mi palabra, solo que…

- Elisa. – La voz de Frank irrumpió en el lugar la chica se limpió rápidamente la lágrimas y se pudo de pie rápidamente, colmada de nervios.

Kellan al igual que la señora se llenó de nervios y solo dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo la mirada de rabia de Frank sobre él.

- Vamos, nos esperan por la fotografía… te ayudo con mi hija. – Expuso cargando a la pequeña y su voz era tan fría como hacía unos meses atrás y su mirada hacia el chico era de odio, disimulando perfectamente que no se había percatado del estado de la pelirroja.

- Si vamos… ven Frederick. – Le dijo la chica tomándole la mano al pequeño, sin atreverse a mirar al joven, sabía que Frank lo echaría, necesitaba hoy mismo hablar con su tío William para que le diese trabajo o con su padre.

Al entrar al recinto Neil se percató del cambio en su hermana, por lo que de inmediato se puso alerta y se acercó hasta ella, interrogándola con la mirada pero Elisa solo dejo ver una sonrisa a todas luces fingida, sin embargo el abrazo que le dio le hizo bajar la guardia y aparta su mirada que quería asesinar a Frank Wells, le extendió los brazos a la pequeña Germaine y el francés se la entregó a regañadientes, después se encaminaron para reunirse con los demás y Elisa intento concentrarse en el momento y calmar el latir desesperado de su corazón.

* * *

_**Cuando de nuestro amor la llama apasionada **_

_**dentro tu pecho amante contemple ya extinguida, **_

_**ya que solo por ti la vida me es amada, **_

_**el día en que me faltes, me arrancaré la vida. **_

_**Porque mi pensamiento, lleno de este cariño, **_

_**que en una hora feliz me hiciera esclavo tuyo. **_

_**Lejos de tus pupilas es triste como un niño **_

_**que se duerme, soñando en tu acento de arrullo. **_

_**Para envolverte en besos quisiera ser el viento **_

_**y quisiera ser todo lo que tu mano toca; **_

_**ser tu sonrisa, ser hasta tu mismo aliento **_

_**para poder estar más cerca de tu boca. **_

_**Vivo de tu palabra y eternamente espero **_

_**llamarte mía como quien espera un tesoro. **_

_**lejos de ti comprendo lo mucho que te quiero **_

_**y, besando tus cartas, ingenuamente lloro. **_

_**Perdona que no tenga palabras con que pueda **_

_**decirte la inefable pasión que me devora; **_

_**para expresar mi amor solamente me queda **_

_**rasgarme el pecho, Amada, y en tus manos de seda **_

_**¡dejar mi palpitante corazón que te adora!**_

_**Amada. Medardo Silva.**_

_**Continuará. **_


	245. Capítulo 70

**Capítulo 70**

**Entregaría mi alma...**

**Por abrazarte una vez más…**

* * *

El lunes cuando Kellan regresó a sus labores después del descanso del almuerzo encontró sobre el escritorio la carta de despido, ya él lo suponía la mirada que le dedico el sábado pasado el dueño del imperio ferroviario y naviero se lo habían dejado claro, pero también le dejaban claro que era un cobarde ya que ni siquiera lo mando a llamar para darle la cara.

No se arrepentía de su amistad con Jules, tampoco de haberlo ayudado manteniéndolo informado todo este tiempo, mucho menos se arrepentía de la carta que acababa de enviarle aprovechando el tiempo de su almuerzo.

Agarro sus pocas cosas y las metió en una caja, no sentía tristeza, ni pensaba en como haría para pagar su último año de estudios, solo sentía rabia pero tampoco le daría el gusto a Wells de irle a pedir explicaciones.

Con caja en manos salía de su pequeña oficina cuando su jefe inmediato irrumpió en el lugar.

- Parrichs tienes que llevar esto al departamento contable y me después me llevas un café a la oficina.

Kellan sintió como si le hubiesen jalado los testículos y cerró los ojos para no ponerle la caja por la cabeza.

- Te toca hacerlo por ti mismo, me han despedido. – Dijo reteniendo los estribos de su auto control.

- Si ya sé que te han despedido, pero tienes que terminar el trabajo del día de hoy y aunque ya no trabajes para esta empresa no puedes tutearme, recuerda que soy superior a ti en todos los aspectos.

- Hasta en lo pendejo de eso no tengo dudas… ¿Sabes quién te va a terminar el trabajo imbécil? – Colocando la caja sobre el escritorio, por si necesitaba sus manos para darle el derechazo que tanto anhelaba. – No puedo decir que tú madre, porque la pobre señora no tiene culpa del parasito inservible que ha parido, mueve ese culo y justifica lo que te pagan.

- ¿Judío de mierda, quien te crees para hablarme así?

El hombre solo sintió un dolor en su mandíbula que lo cegó y lo hizo trastabillar, dejándolo sorprendió sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Kellan después del golpe agarró nuevamente su caja, salió del lugar, caminaba por el pasillo, sosteniendo sus cosas con un mano, porque la que tenía libre la abría y cerraba para que el dolor en esta mermará, le había dado con todas sus fuerza al imbécil de mierda de su ex jefe y sentía un gran alivio inundarle el alma, si no encontraba trabajo, no importaba, si no terminaba la carrera tampoco, pero la satisfacción de haberle volteado la cara a ese pendejo no tenía precio, no se podía comparar con nada y se sentía victorioso.

Una semana después se encontraba buscando trabajo cuando hasta él llego Dennis la niñera del heredero Wells y le informó que su patrona le había concretado una cita con su tío William Andley en la sede principal del banco, al tercer día tenía trabajo con mejores ingresos y beneficios, debía encontrar la manera de agradecerle, por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de escribirle una nota y se la entregó al administrador Johnson, quien le haría el favor de hacérsela llegar.

La mirada celeste se reflejaba en una que era idéntica a la suya, la de su hijo, sonreía con satisfacción al ver que había logrado un excelente trabajo vistiendo a su pequeño Anthony, lo había dejado tan guapo como lo hacía su esposa a diario, después de casi dos meses de practicar era justo que al fin lo hubiese conseguido sin la ayuda de Fransheska, aunque se podía decir que había hecho trampa, prefería decir que solo uso una estrategia para mantener a su hijo tranquilo mientras lo vestía, le había entregado un viejo reloj de cuerda que había sido del padre de su abuelo, de este y después de su padre, hasta llegar a él, quien justo ahora lo había perdido en manos del pequeño Albert Anthony que no dejaba de observarlo, seguramente intrigado por el particular sonido que este hacía.

Fransheska se había detenido en la puerta del baño, quedándose en completo silencio mientras observaba como Albert vestía a su hijo y sonreía emocionado ante cada logro alcanzado, su corazón latía lleno de felicidad ante la imagen, Anthony era justo como lo había soñado, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Albert y tenía su nariz, sus cejas que eran muy pocas, su cabello igual de rubio, tan brillante como el sol, cuando los veía dormir a uno al lado del otro, se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, ahora tenía a dos príncipes idénticos; su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al recordar las palabras de Fabrizio cuando lo vio una semana después de su nacimiento, los pensamientos de la chica viajaron a ese entonces.

La mirada topacio se paseaba por el pequeño en sus brazos, mientras una sonrisa se había anclado en sus labios, acariciaba suavemente con un dedo el rostro del niño, como si lo estuviese dibujando, de pronto se detuvo y levantó la mirada clavándola en su hermana.

- Campanita… este bebé es todo Andley, no has dejado nada Di Carlo en él… su nariz, sus ojos, el cabello, será igual de rubio que el de Albert, porque tiene apenas un poquito, todos los rubios son iguales al principio, cuando Joshua nació ya tenía algunas hebras que mostraban que sería castaño… - Hablaba con gran seriedad ante las sonrisas de los esposos Andley, que se encontraban divertidos por sus berrinches - Bueno o al menos que su cabello sería más parecido al mío, sus ojos también son los míos, tiene rasgos de Marion, incluso de Manuelle… sin embargo tanto él como Luna tienen ese sello de nosotros que es tan distintivo… pero tu Anthony… no le veo nada tuyo… ¿Acaso estabas dormida? – Preguntó desconcertado, pero después se arrepintió no quería escuchar la respuesta a esa interrogante, lo había hecho de manera espontánea, por lo cual frunció el ceño.

- ¡Fabri! – Exclamó Fransheska sonrojada hasta el cabello, mientras Marion y su esposo sonreían, ella también lo hizo pero llena de nervios como una adolescente.

- Te puedo asegurar que no lo estaba Fabrizio – Respondió Albert mientras sonreía, para vengarse de su cuñado quien siempre le hacía bromas de este tipo, pero cuando no estaba en presencia de su hermana, al parecer ahora se había dejado llevar, pues su semblante mostraba claramente los celos y que estaba arrepentido de su pregunta, el rubio se condolió de él y para hacer el momento menos vergonzoso para su esposa, que aún seguía sonrojada, hizo una aclaratoria – Sin embargo Fransheska me había expresado su deseo de tener un hijo igual a mí y cuando decidimos encargarlo tuve que poner más de mi parte, redoblar mis esfuerzos y rogar que así fuese, para entregarle lo que ella deseaba, prometí complacerla en todo aquello que la hiciera feliz y pretendo cumplirlo, pero igual le he dejado saber que deseo tener un niño o una niña igual a ella, con sus ojos, su cabello… que posea la misma belleza de su madre, esa que me enamoró en cuanto la vi y que lo sigue haciendo cada instante – Agregó llevándose la mano de ella que estaba entrelazada a la suya para darle un beso, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le expresa a través de estos que era sincero, que era lo que más deseaba.

- Y yo prometo complacerte en todo lo que me pidas, no puedo darte menos después que has hecho mi vida más hermosa de lo que alguna vez soñé, además porque te amo y quiero tener una gran familia – Esbozó ella con emoción, perdida en la mirada de su esposo.

- ¡Ey! Pero no tan rápido… mira que ya mi padre nos advirtió a Marion y a mí que nos pondría a dormir en habitaciones separadas de seguir como hasta ahora y no esperábamos entre un bebé y otro, no creo que les agrade que algo así pueda sucederles ¿Verdad? – Inquirió el castaño con malicia, sacándolos de la burbuja donde se encontraban.

- En todo caso, están más propensos a ser castigados ustedes que nosotros… nos llevan dos de ventaja, pero no te preocupes prometo que la próxima vez pondré todo de mi parte para darte una sobrina o sobrino con los rasgos Di Carlo, ahora quien tendrá que darle un respiro a Marion serás tú, la pobre sí que no ha logrado marcar el Laroche, si este que viene en camino sigue siendo más parecido a mi hermano que a ti, la próxima vez lo duermes… - Mencionó la castaña con una gran sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano y el sonrojo en su cuñada, además de la mirada cómplice que compartió con Albert.

- Ni se te ocurra seguir el consejo de mi hermana Marion Di Carlo – Indicó el castaño mirándola con determinación y su esposa solo dejo ver una sonrisa tímida – En lugar de eso promete que redoblaras tus esfuerzos para conseguir que nuestros hijos lleven más del Laroche, esa sería una mejor opción – Pronunció el chico con media sonrisa, renovando el sonrojo en su mujer.

- Fabri… - Susurró ella apenada, provocando las risas de Albert y Fransheska.

- Bueno pero volvamos al tema… aun Anthony esta pequeño, tiene apenas una semana, puede que sus rasgos cambien algo, quizás cuando regresemos para navidad muestre un poco más de ti Campanita… y bueno, si no es así… tendrás la oportunidad de reivindicarte más adelante – Mencionó sonriendo y entregándole el bebé a su hermana.

- La verdad dudo que cambie Fabri, por el contrario creo que se parecerá más a Albert con los días, ya ves a Luna, solo ha acentuado más tus rasgos, mi hermoso Anthony será idéntico a su padre y eso, siendo sincera, me hace inmensamente feliz – Dijo y después le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla al bebé, quien se removió mostrando que estaba por despertar.

- Como padre yo también lo estoy y para que quedes más tranquilo, te prometo que le daré total libertad y ventaja a Fransheska para que se revindique con el apellido Di Carlo – Acordó Albert dejando ver una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba uno de los piecitos de su hijo.

- Bueno… bueno… solo hazla feliz y con eso me sentiré complacido, así todos mis sobrinos sean rubios y de ojos celestes – Contestó intentando parecer casual, ocultando los celos de hermano que a momentos lo atacaban, se decía una y otra vez que era algo absurdo, pero estos no lo abandonaban, allí estaban haciéndose presentes – Creo que mejor los dejamos, seguramente Anthony despertara con hambre y tú debes descansar mi hermosa hada, iremos a ver qué nuevo vestido le ha comprado mi madre a Luna, empiezo a sospechar que la cree una muñeca… nos vemos para la cena, te quiero – Dijo acercándose a su hermana para darle un beso en la frente y después le dio la mano a Albert, mostrando una sonrisa que le confirmara al rubio que a pesar de los celos, confiaba en él.

Los esposos Andley vieron salir a los jóvenes tomados de las manos, se volvieron enfocando sus ojos en el pequeño Anthony y después encontrando sus miradas, sonriendo con complicidad al recodar como habían vencido a Fabrizio dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina, él siempre se mostraba pícaro y le hacía juego de palabras tanto a ellos como a Candy y a Terry para ponerlos incomodos, pero esta vez se había ido con una cuota de sus propias travesuras, seguía siendo un niño, igual que lo era Marion, sin importar que ahora tuviesen dos hijos y uno más en camino, siempre serian como un par de adolescentes.

Fransheska regresó de sus recuerdos al escuchar que Albert le hablaba a su hijo, lo tenía entre sus manos en alto, admirando su trabajo con una gran sonrisa, ella también dejo ver una igual al comprobar que después de días y días al fin lo había conseguido, su hijo lucía tan hermoso, todo un príncipe como lo era su padre, se encamino para reunirse con ellos, adoraba a los dos caballeros que habían llegado a su vida para hacerla un verdadero sueño, un cuento de hadas.

- A mi parecer luces bien, ojala y tu mami este de acuerdo – Mencionaba el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras paseaba sus ojos por la imagen de su hijo.

- Mami considera que su bebé luce guapísimo, parece todo un príncipe al igual que su padre – Esbozó la castaña con una gran sonrisa, colocándose de puntillas para darle un beso a su hijo en la mejilla y después uno a su esposo en los labios.

- Creo que al fin he logrado dejarlo presentable – Dijo Albert un tanto dudoso, revisándolo una vez más, para después acurrucarlo entre sus brazos y acomodarle el cabello con los dedos.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo mi amor, todo era cuestión de tener paciencia y como tú siempre has sido muy paciente aprendiste más rápido, vez que a Terry le llevó más tiempo, aun le coloca el pañal al revés a su pequeño rebelde una que otra vez – Indicó sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la espalda – Hablando de ellos, debo apurarme el tren sale en dos horas, pero ya sabes como es mi hermano con la puntualidad, ese lado ingles no habrá nunca nadie que se lo quite, aun siendo italiano lo mantuvo… las rabietas que le hacía pasar cuando salíamos juntos – Agregó recordando su tiempo como hermanos en Italia y se alejó hacia el armario.

- Siempre fue Terry en esencia… la verdad tenía muy poco de italiano – Señaló el rubio con una sonrisa, acomodó a su hijo en la pequeña canasta azul cielo y se volvió para mirar a su esposa que se despojaba de la bata de baño quedando solo en ropa interior, admirando lo hermosa que lucía a solo dos meses de haber dado a luz – Si mi esposa lo desea también puedo ayudarla a vestirse… eso podría agilizar su labor – Sugirió acercándose a ella y tomando las medias de sus manos al tiempo que la invitaba a tomar asiento en la silla junto al ventanal.

- Podría agilizar… o demorar mi labor señor Andley – Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y apoya su pie en la rodilla de Albert, quien tenía la otra hincada en la alfombra, él le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que Fransheska dejara libre un suspiro al tiempo que posaba su mirada en las manos de su esposo que iniciaban la tarea – Creo… que Terry no se sorprendería… si nos demoramos un poco… después de todo está acostumbrado a que yo lo haga – Acotó de manera casual mientras se relajaba en la silla y le entregaba sus piernas a Albert, mordiéndose el labio cuando este le deposito un beso en la rodilla y sonreía.

- Hemos esperado más de dos meses… unos pocos minutos no me alcanzaran para saciar los deseos que despiertas en mí y se han acumulado en todo este tiempo, necesitaría de una noche completa… - Susurró depositándole otro beso en el interior del muslo y tomó el broche del ligero para sujetarlo a la media, dejando libre un suspiro, controlando sus ganas de tomarla en ese momento, le hacía tanta faltar hacerle el amor a Fransheska que su cuerpo dolía, pero su amor era mucho mayor y también su instinto de cuidar de ella.

- ¿Y esa noche completa…Te gustaría que fuese la de hoy? – Inquirió con la voz ronca, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero vibraba ante las palabras y las caricias de Albert.

- Me encantaría que fuese hoy… pero solo si tú te sientes bien, no quiero hacerte sentir presionada Fran, te deseo con locura… es verdad, sin embargo podría esperarte todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, ya lo hice antes mi amor y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo una vez mas o cuantas sean necesarias, eres lo más importante que tengo, lo más hermoso, tú y mi hijo son mis mayores tesoros y haría lo que fuese por cuidar de ustedes, por saberlos bien, sanos y fuertes – Contestó mirándola a los ojos, mostrándole que hablaba en serio.

- Entonces será esta noche… yo estoy bien amor, me siento perfectamente, recuerda que soy una mujer fuerte y que nunca me enfermo, además yo te deseo con la misma intensidad, te he extrañado muchísimo y ya no puedo, ni quiero seguir esperando un día más… nada me haría más feliz que amarte completamente Albert, no tener que morderme las ganas que tengo de ser tu mujer en todos los aspectos, mi cuerpo es tuyo… y quiero entregártelo – Le dijo en un susurro sosteniendo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y le deposito un suave beso.

- Yo también quiero tenerte y entregarme a ti, voy a contar cada hora, cada minuto y segundo hasta que tengamos la libertad y la intimidad que necesitamos, quiero amarte y amarte hasta que calme estas ansias que me torturan… - Mencionó besándola con pasión, colocándose en medio de las piernas de la chica y acariciándole la cintura, poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de sus besos, pegó la frente a la de ella y dejó libre un suspiro – Sera mejor que salgamos en este momento a despedir a nuestros hermanos, si continuamos no habrá quien nos saque de aquí… tendrían que tumbar la puerta – Susurró con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Aun podemos colocar los muebles para que no se les haga tan fácil derribarla – Sugirió ella mostrando el mismo gesto de él y le dio otro beso, apenas un roce para continuar vistiéndose.

Los esposos Grandchester se encontraban en el salón que fungía como recibidor en la gran mansión Andley, aunque llevaban semanas instalados ya en su propia casa no muy lejos de esta, habían decidido trasladar su equipaje y pasar la noche en la casona del jefe del clan, por petición de estos, ya que esta sería su última noche en Chicago, al menos por unos tres meses, habían acordado trasladarse hasta Nueva York, en vista del entusiasmo de Robert Hathaway y el mismo Terry por el regreso del castaños al mundo de las tablas, después de aquella entrevista que tuviesen meses atrás y donde todo había resultado mejor de lo que el chico esperaba, su ex jefe se sintió encantado con la noticia y de inmediato le entregó varios guiones que se habían quedado estancados en sus archivos, pues ningún actores se había ganado la aprobación del director y los demás productores como para montar la obra ofreciendo un protagónico, Robert había dejado muy claro que el regreso de Terruce seria en un protagónico, no lo pondría en papeles secundarios, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como la que tenía en sus manos, ni muchos menos el talento del joven en un papel de solo minutos, tenía que entrar por la puerta grande pues había nacido para ocupar un lugar privilegiado en el mundo del teatro, con estos argumentos y con la insistencia de su familia, Terry termino por acceder y el director de Stanford le hizo entrega de varios libretos que iban desde comedia hasta tragedia, para que este los revisase y encontrase uno que lo hiciese sentir cómodo, que le pareciese el adecuado para anunciar su regreso al teatro.

Terry ya había leído varios y aun no se decidía por ninguno, necesitaba estar de nuevo sobre un escenario, audicionar, compartir con otros actores, verse sobre las tablas, rodeado de una escenografía, requería empaparse de nuevo de ese entorno que era único y con una esencia que no se parecía a ninguna otra; cuando conversó esto con Candy la chica le dio todo su apoyo, le dijo que iría a donde tuviesen que ir para que él volviese a descubrir su pasión, para que esta lo llenase de nuevo, quería verlo actuar, verlo feliz y satisfechos al recibir los aplausos del público, se maravillaba y se emocionaba hasta las lágrimas cuando lo escuchaba leer algunas líneas de los libretos que le había entregado Robert Hathaway, pero no deseaba presionarlo dejándole ver que se sentía ansiosa porque esto fuese pronto, sabía que Terry necesitaba tiempo y espacio y ella se lo daría, por eso cuando él le comentó su deseo de visitar un escenario para sentirse más cómodo al ensayar los libretos y que no había uno donde se sintiese mejor que en el de su antigua compañía de teatro, ella de inmediato le sugirió que se mudaran a Nueva York, al menos por una temporada hasta que él se sintiese seguro.

- Nueva York en otoño es bellísimo, el parque es tan lindo… me imagine muchas veces pasar más que un par de semanas en esta ciudad – Le hizo saber Candy a Terry con una gran sonrisa, mientras arrullaba a su hijo.

El castaño le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla agradeciéndole todo el entusiasmo que ella ponía en este nuevo cambio, aún se sentía un poco egoísta por arrastrarla a ella lejos de su familia, de sus amigos y de la vida que siempre había conocido; desde aquella discusión que tuviesen en Italia donde ella le hizo saber sin proponérselo, que algunas decisiones deben ser tomadas entre dos y que él, aunque fuese su esposo no podía imponerle donde vivir, ni a donde ir según se le antojase, intentaba crear un equilibrio en el cual los dos se sintiesen cómodos y que eran tomados en cuenta, sabía que Candy extrañaría mucho a su familia, por eso en principio estuvo renuente en trasladarse a Nueva York y más sin tener nada en concreto por el momento, ni siquiera se había decidido por una obra de las que había leído, todas tenían algo que le resultaban interesante y le atraían, pero no había conseguido esa que lo hiciese sentir completamente seguro de llevar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de un protagónico, sabía que siempre había sido exigente con su trabajo, que a veces rayaba en la obsesión, pero este era su regreso, su oportunidad de demostrarle a Candy que seguía siendo quien ella admirada, además que ahora tenía una familia que además de apoyarlo, también tenían muchas expectativas puestas en su retorno a los escenarios, no quería defraudar a ninguno de ellos, quería que se sintiesen orgullosos.

- ¿Imaginaste alguna vez vivir en Nueva York? – Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa, deseando escuchar de los labios de su esposa la respuesta que deseaba.

- Si… bueno, fue hace mucho… cuando me enviabas las cartas y me contabas como era tu vida allá, imaginaba las avenidas repletas de personas que iban sonriendo, llenos de emoción para disfrutar de las obras de teatro, los paseos por el Central Park, las fiestas de estrenos… quería poder disfrutar de todo eso, aunque sabía que era un poco complicado estando tan lejos, pero soñada con poder hacerlo… algún día – Respondió de manera casual, pero cortando sus palabras al ver que estaba enfocándose en la vida de Terry como actor, esa que ya no tenía.

- Espero que esos sueños hayan sido todos junto a mí, que tus paseos por el Central Park, por las avenidas y los bailes en las fiestas hayan sido en mi compañía – Mencionó él mirándola fijamente, intentando no sonreía, la estaba provocando, sabía que eso era lo que había deseado ella, algo muy dentro de él se lo gritaba.

- ¡Por supuesto que todo era junto a ti! Incluso me imaginaba preparándote el desayuno y despidiéndome de ti al salir hacia el trabajo con una gran sonrisa… quería tener una vida… juntos – Confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Cumpliré todos tus sueños Candy… te prometo que tendremos todo eso que deseabas, podrás prepararme el desayuno todas las mañanas, despedirme antes de irme al teatro y recibirme al llegar, saldremos a pasear junto a nuestro hijo, te daré la vida que deseabas mi amor, pues es la misma que yo deseo… la que siempre quise, tenerte junto a mí y formar una familia a tu lado… - Se interrumpió cuando una idea llego hasta su cabeza – Pecosa mencionaste los paseos, las fiestas, los desayunos… pero te olvidaste del pequeño Terry ¿Acaso no habías pensado en tenerlo a él también? – Inquirió levantando una ceja.

- Yo… bueno, sí, supongo que… evidentemente era parte de mis sueños Terry, también quería tener una familia contigo, pero… no imaginé en ese momento tener un bebé, creo que me sentía demasiado joven para algo así, ambos lo estábamos… apenas éramos unos adolescentes – Respondió un poco desconcertada, recordando que ciertamente no había imaginado niños.

- Si, tienes razón éramos muy jóvenes… pero dos jóvenes que se amaban y que al ser marido y mujer, tenían la libertad para concebir un niño o una niña, te confieso que yo si me imaginaba a una hermosa pecosa corriendo a recibirme en las tardes y gritando ¡Papi! ¡Papi! O un apuesto caballero como este que llevas en brazos, yo deseaba tenerlo todo contigo Candy y quería que eso fuese pronto… no pretendía esperar mucho para tener hijos, bueno creo que mi intensión se cumplió, ahora ni siquiera esperamos a estar cansados – Dijo con una sonrisa alegre, de esas que le iluminaban la mirada.

- Esperamos demasiado, es justo que tengamos todo aquello que se nos fue negado – Expreso.

- Me alegra que pienses así, porque quiero que esos diez hijos de los que hablamos lleguen a nuestras vidas pronto – Mencionó con seriedad, pero sus ojos sonreían ante el asombro de su esposa que parpadeo con rapidez y le entregó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pequeño Terry, creo que tu padre tiene firmes intensiones de quitarte el título de hijo único muy pronto… tendremos que cuidarnos de él – Le dijo a su hijo en un susurro que simulaba ser un secreto, pero en el tono suficiente para que su esposo la escuchase.

- ¿Cuidarte de mí? ¡Por favor pecosa! ¿A quién tratas de engañar? ¿Acaso se te olvida que entre nuestro bebé y tú apenas me dejan dormir? – Preguntó mostrándose indignado.

- ¡Terry no seas mentiroso! Y si pretendes culparme de tu falta de sueño, pues yo tendría que culparte a ti de muchas otras cosas… ¿O se le olvida quien es él que me sorprende siempre que me doy una ducha? ¿O él que me despierta a medianoche o madrugada con besos y caricias que me hacen imposible negarle nada? ¡Y ni sé te ocurra decir que lo haces porque Terruce Richard te desvela porque él apenas si despierta en raras ocasiones durante la noche! Así que señor Grandchester ya tenemos claro quién debe cuidarse de quién – Se defendió mostrando una postura altanera, esa misma que le encantaba a su esposo.

- Perfecto… en vista de esas acusaciones tomaré entonces la determinación de… - Intentó hablar, pero ella no lo dejo continuar.

- Y ni se te ocurra decir que dejarás de hacer todo lo que haces… por qué… por qué… entonces me veré en la obligación de ser yo quien te seduzca y te aseguró que no tendrás quejas o tendrás demasiadas – Sentenció con una altivez que pocas veces mostraba.

Terry la miro asombrado y después dejo libre una carcajada, sintiéndose completamente feliz y complacido por la actitud y las palabras de Candy, le encantaba retarla, le encantaba estas discusiones que tenían, donde siempre se sentía salir ganador, aunque ella se llevase aparentemente el triunfo, él también sentía que lo obtenía de algún modo, se acercó hasta ella y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo la atrajo a su cuerpo, dejo ver media sonrisa cuando ella intento esquivarlo, en respuesta levanto una ceja fijando sus ojos zafiros en los esmeralda y al final obtuvo lo que deseaba que ella le entregase el beso que le estaba pidiendo.

Su hijo solos los miraba sonriente, aunque era pequeño parecía que disfrutaba de estos retos que se lanzaba sus padres, pero no mucho de que lo ignoraran, así que empezó a golpear el pecho de Terry con su pequeña mano para captar su atención. Los esposos Andley que observaban la escena no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la misma, mientras bajaban las escaleras, se reunieron con ellos y con la matrona quien llegaba para despedirlos y también para reafirmarles una vez más que esa siempre seria su casa, que no tardaran mucho en volver, había llegado a tener una gran debilidad por el pequeño Terry y este a su vez también había mostrado su apegó hacia ella, por lo cual le entristecía separarse de él; aunque le quedaba Anthony, se había hecho la ilusión de tener de nuevo la mansión llena de niños como años atrás, colmando de alegría cada rincón. Después que los esposos le aseguraron que los visitarían muy pronto y pasarían las fiestas con ellos, se despidieron con abrazos de la mujer, salieron a la estación de trenes, para emprender una nueva aventura, regresar a la ciudad donde una vez soñaron vivir y tener una familia, que ya era una realidad.

Bendita la tarea que le había colocado su padre, de ir a buscar al puerto a sus hermanas que venían de Londres a pasar las vacaciones en casa como era costumbre y para celebrar el cumpleaños número diecisiete de ambas al día siguiente. Johanna apenas vio a Jules se le lanzó a los brazos, diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado, al igual que a su padre y a Jean Pierre, Johanne solo se limitó a saludarlo con besos en las mejillas, subieron al auto y ante las insistencia de la más efusiva de las gemelas decidieron cambiar el rumbo del viaje e ir a visitar al hermano mayor al senado, Jules no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz, ellas eran la alegría y el bullicio de la casa al menos por parte de la menor de las gemelas. Aunque solo fuese por minutos, la sonrisa se fue congelando de a poco durante el viaje creyó volverse loco o estrellarse en un par de oportunidades ante las discusiones de las gemelas, no podían estar sin diferir por tonterías, solo le pedía a Dios que si llegaba a tener hijos que fuesen varones, porque las mujeres eran muy pasionales.

- Si siguen las voy a bajar. – Le dijo a manera de regaño mirándolas a través del retrovisor.

Y una vez más empezaban a darle cada una sus razones creando un cotilleo de pajarracos dentro del auto, sometiendo a los oídos de Jules a torturas y un dolor de cabeza se le instalaba.

- ¡Silencio! – Pidió deteniendo el vehículo y volviendo medio cuerpo para mirarlas. – Podrían hablar normalmente ¿No se cansan de discutir? Johanna acepta las opiniones de Johanne y tu muñeca orgullosa deja a tu hermana hablar ¿Qué caso tiene hacerle preguntas si tú misma te das las respuestas?

- Es que Jules ella cree tener siempre la razón. – Murmuró Johanna, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Acaso no la tengo? – Inquirió Johanne.

- No… no la tienes… - Y una vez más empezaron, por lo que Jules solo dejo caer la cabeza contra el volante y soltó un suspiro.

- Está bien discutan todo lo que quieran, esperaré aquí a que terminen. – Les dijo colocándose a posición de descanso.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando las chicas guardaron silencio, mirando a su hermano que no tenía las mínimas intensiones de reanudar el viaje al senado, se miraron entre ella y en silencio, con las miradas se pusieron de acuerdo para comportarse.

- Esta bien Jules… ya no vamos a discutir. – Expuso Johanne desviando la mirada al camino.

- Eso es espero. – Susurró y puso en marcha el auto.

Después de varios minutos se encontraban en la oficina de Jean Pierre, que se emocionó ante la sorpresa que le dieron sus hermanas, por lo que invito a almorzar, los hermanos Leblanc no pudieron evitar llenarse de celos cuando los hombres en el senado no disimulaban las miradas hacia las gemelas, pero Jean Pierre siempre había sido más machista por lo que al ver que Johanne le correspondía con una sonrisa a uno de los asistentes le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros y marcó territorio.

- Es mi hermana, Oliver. – Le hizo saber Jean con tono de amenaza. El chico solo asintió en silencio y prosiguió su camino.

Johanne no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- ¿Me lo presentaras? – Preguntó Johanne al hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?… no señor Johanne, que haces mirando a los hombre, tienes es que estar pensando a qué hora le darás el té a tus muñecas.

- Pierre ¡Por Dios! Tengo más de cuatro años que no tengo muñecas.

- Bueno te las compraré.

- Soy una mujer, no una niña, ya no juego con muñecas ¿Me presentaras a Oliver?

- Jules, esta vuela… mira que ni el nombre se le escapo. – Dijo asombrado.

- Ya no son unas niñas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que andar…

- ¡Viejos amargadas frustrados! – Intervino Johanne alejándose, del abrazo de Jean Pierre. – Ahora no sé qué dirán cuando se enteren que tienes novio Johanna.

Johanna la miro con ganas de matarla, mientras que Jules y Jean Pierre se miraron consternados.

- Vendrá con su familia a hablar con mi padre… es Británico, pero pensaba tener esta conversación de mejor manera y no que a la primera Johanna lo soltara.

- Si lo quieres y es un buen chico por nosotros no hay problema, verdad Pierre. – Acoto Jules al ver que su hermano no daba ninguna respuesta. – ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Me toca estarlo… ¿Pero no crees que aun estas muy pequeña?

- Ya tengo dieciséis a unas horas de cumplir diecisiete. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Algún día nos vamos a casar, el único que no quiere casarse eres tú, Pierre.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a un restaurante donde almorzaron y siguieron conversando amenamente, al terminar Jean Pierre regresó al senado y Jules con las gemelas se fueron a la mansión Leblanc.

Las chicas al ver a Ivette se le lanzaron en medio de besos y abrazos, la perra María Antonietta apenas escucho la voz de las gemelas entro corriendo a la casa, Johanna la verla se puso de rodillas y la abrazo cerrándole con los brazos el cuello del animal, mientras este le pasaba la lengua por las mejillas y movía enérgicamente la cola manifestando la alegría de ver a su dueña.

- Jules. – La voz de Ivette llamándole capto la atención del chico, por lo que se encamino hacia la mujer, había sacado de quien sabe dónde un sobre y lo tenía entre sus manos. – Te llego correspondencia de tu amigo Kellan y tu padre me ha pedido que no le digas nada a Johanna y Johanne es una sorpresa.

- Me imagine que sería una sorpresa, a ese señor si le gusta consentir a las gemelas, por eso están tan malcriadas.

- Cuando tengas tus hijas serás igual, el amor de un padre no escatima Jules. – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

- No quiero hijas, prefiero varones… son complicadas, muy complicadas, casi me hacen estrellar por el camino o comprarle un bozal a cada una, no paran de hablar viven discutiendo y al segundo ya están muy bien. – Hablaba en voz baja para que sus hermanas no lo escucharan. – No sirvo para ser niñera.

- Bueno algún día te acostumbraras, gato la paciencia no se compra.

- Tienes razón… bueno voy a ver que tiene para contarme Kellan.

- Espero sean buenas noticias.

- Ya no me hago esperanzas… nada de lo que me ha dicho ha sido bueno, con cada carta solo empeora mi situación, pero ya ves que soy masoquista y corro a leer.

- Ve, tengo una corazonada y algo me dice que serán buenas noticias.

- Siempre buscas la manera de hacernos sentir bien, tienes las palabras exactas. – Le hizo saber depositándole un beso en la mejilla y se encamino a su habitación a leer.

Jules se dejó caer sentado en la cama y rasgo el sobre con el corazón latiendo en su garganta, aun cuando Ivette le dijese que podrían ser buenas noticias, ya él sentía temor a las cartas de Kellan, estas solo eran las cadenas que lo retenían en Francia. Respiro profundo y desdoblo la hoja.

_**Chicago 12 de Agosto de 1923.**_

Amigo mío.

Sé que no has tomado de buena manera lo que expuse en la carta anterior, la falta de respuesta me lo ha hecho saber, han pasado dos meses y no me has contado de tu vida, ya te escucho murmurar que solo es "La misma mierda" y haces el intento por tratar de comprender y seguir consejos, eso es lo que admiro de tu personalidad que aunque algunas veces eres impulsivo, sabes sacrificarte y pensar con cabeza fría, digno de un hombre centrado. Bien sé cómo te sientes, estar atado de pies y manos no es fácil y no quiero que sigas en las mismas, hermano ha llegado la hora, creo que es preciso que regreses a América, hay algo que debes ver, no puedo decirte de que se trata, pero si te doy carta blanca para que tomes el primer barco y atravieses el océano.

Me costó un poco tomar esta decisión porque las cosas no serán fáciles y lo sé, pero mi madre dice que el que no arriesga ni gana ni pierde, es hora de que te arriesgues Jules, no te doy falsas esperanzas las cosas siguen iguales, no es la señora Elisa quien te pide que vengas, soy yo quien lo hace y quiero que eso lo tengas muy claro, para que no corras a la primera a ponerte de carne de cañón. Si decides venir, aunque sé que no es una decisión más bien un hecho, quiero que me busques en primera estancia y no vayas a la mansión Wells a pegar gritos en los portones, recuerda que ni la señora sabe de mi petición.

Quisiera contarte de otras cosas que han pasado en poco tiempo, pero no creo que te interese mucho mi vida, además tendremos tiempo para hablar personalmente, no te entretengo más ve a comprar el boleto.

Kellan Parrichs.

A medida que leía el corazón se le desbocaba y una sonrisa se anclaba en su boca, ese momento volvía se sentirse feliz, una vez más experimentaba lo que era sentirse pleno, ansiaba ver a Elisa, besarla, hacerle el amor, hacerle saber con palabras y caricias cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la amaba. En ese instante odiaba aún más esa distancia que los separaba, no podía esperar tanto, no quería esperar un mes para estar en América, quisiera salir corriendo, pero no podía irse así sin más, dejando a su padre con la sorpresa de sus hermanas. Esa noche buscaría la manera de hacerle saber de su viaje, ese que prepararía mañana a primera hora, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan ansioso, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin poder ocultar su felicidad.  
Bajó a la cocina, quería compartir su dicha con alguien y la más indicada era Ivette esa mujer que había sido prácticamente su madre, al verla sin previo aviso la abrazo.

- Algo me dice que este abrazo se debe a que hay buenas noticias… ¿Las hay? – Pregunto con una sonrisa dejándose abrazar por el chico y ella le acariciaba la espalda esa que ni siquiera podía abarcar.

- Si las hay. – Le hizo saber mientras asentía en silencio con esto afianzando sus palabras. – Quiero salir en este instante y agarrar el primer barco.  
- Primero tienes que agarrar un tren, has perdido el orden de las cosas. – Le dijo entre risas. – ¿No pensaras dejar a tu padre con las sorpresa armada? – Inquirió alejándose un poco.

- No… no lo haré, pienso hacer bien las cosas y en este momento solo me toca armarme de paciencia, pero mañana temprano si iré a comprar el pasaje y espero estar viajando en un par de días menos si es posible.

- Sé que esta vez todo saldrá muy bien, algo me dice que sí.

- Yo confió en tus corazonadas.

Jean Pierre llego entrada las seis de la tarde después de haber pasado por la tienda donde le habían encargado unos vestidos a sus hermanas, al verlos ambas quedaron encantadas, abrazándolo y besándolo le agradecieron un gesto tan bonito para con ellas, mientras él le decía que se había adelantado a los regalos de cumpleaños unas horas y les pidió que se los colocasen ya que las llevarían a cenar.

Después tres horas Jules y Jean esperaban en la sala por sus hermanas quienes llevaban más de veinte minutos de retraso.

- Tranquilo ya bajaran. – Murmuro Jules mientras revisaba una revista de finanzas.

- Eso me lo dijiste hace diez minutos, no sé qué tanto se tardan, los vestidos no traían manual de usuario o ¿Qué? – Dijo exasperado.

- Aún hay tiempo. – Consultando su reloj. – Padre dijo que a las once…. – Pensaba en hablar con su hermano acerca de su viaje, pero no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaba.

- ¡Toda la vida! – Dijo en voz alta Jean Pierre para que las chicas se diesen prisa.

- Ya vamos, estamos listas. – Ambas dijeron al unísono apareciendo en la tercera planta, de donde las vieron bajar las escaleras, Jean Pierre y Jules se dieron cuenta que sus hermanas eran prácticamente unas mujeres, se les veía hermosas, elegante y aunque les costase admitirlo, también se les veía sensuales.

Al llegar al restaurante, las chicas se extrañaron al ver las luces apagadas y antes de que pudiesen hilar idea de los que se trataba las luces se encendieron en medio de un "Feliz cumpleaños" proveniente de los presentes, los cuales aplaudían, ambas corrieron hasta Jean Paul, quien las recibió entre sus brazos y con besos, el lugar se encontraba decorado en plateado y morado, para celebrar los diecisiete años de las gemelas Leblanc.

Johanna sintió unas manos aferrarse a su cintura por la parte de atrás al girarse se llevó la maravillosa sorpresa de que era Christian, su novio. Un chico rubio de ojos verdes, ella en medio de la felicidad lo abrazo colgándosele del cuello, le dio un beso, un casto toque de labios, consternada ante la gran sorpresa.

- ¡Suficiente! Johanna. – Le reprendió en medio de los celos fraternales Jean Pierre.

Ella se alejó sonriente, mientras el chico le tomaba la mano cariñosamente, demostrando que aunque el hermano se mostrará descontento, sus intenciones para con Johanna eran las mejores, la quería, de verdad la quería.

- Muchos gusto. – Saludando a los hermanos mayores de su novia.

El chico ya había hablado con Jean Paul quien se encontraba satisfecho con la calidad de persona que demostraba ser, tal como lo eran sus padres, quienes querían formalizar el compromiso, por lo que a Jean Pierre y Jules no les quedo más que respetar la decisión de su padre y lo más importante era que a Johanne se le veía feliz.

- Más te vale que camines derecho. – Murmuro Jean Pierre acercándose al joven.

- Mis intenciones para con su hermana son las mejores senador.

- Esperamos y la sean. – Dijo Jules con media sonrisa que no iba con su voz de amenaza sutil.

- ¡Ay ya! Ni mi papá dice nada… no les hagas caso Christian. – Expuso la gemela sintiéndose avergonzada, por lo que jalo a su novio alejándolo de los hermanos celosos.

Jules y Jean Pierre se miraron por unos segundos para después sonreír, ambos se encaminaron a una mesa donde tomaron asiento y Jules supo que era el momento de hablar con su hermano, porque aunque se encontraba feliz de compartir con su familia las ansias por viajar cuanto antes no lo abandonaban.

El mesonero llego y dejo dos copas con champagne, Jules aprovecho y le dio un trago a la bebida para después dejar libre un suspiro, mientras Jean con la mirada en la puerta esperaba la llegada de Edith con su familia.

- Esta semana regreso a América. – Dijo sin más, por lo que el mayor de los hermanos Leblanc anclo la mirada en el verde gris. – He recibido hoy una carta de Kellan, me ha pedido que vaya. – Continúo ante la reacción de Jean Pierre.

- ¿Le paso algo a Frank? – Pregunto sintiéndose un poco preocupado, pues no podía erradicar completamente el cariño que le tenía a su padrino.

- No, sé que piensan que la única manera de estar con Elisa es que Frank muera, pero no deseo su muerte y si no me crees no importa, la quiero a ella conmigo, no a Frank muerto, a pesar de todo le tengo cariño y sé que no podrán comprenderme, tal vez piensen que soy un maldito hipócrita, pero este conflicto de emociones solo las entiendo yo.

- Sé que quieres a Frank, eso lo sé Jules porque no te defendiste, bien pudiste hacerle daño.

- Y no lo hice porque le tengo respeto, el que le desee a la mujer más que a nada en el mundo no aminora mi admiración por él, son sentimientos distintos pero que lastimosamente van ligados, si he llegado a odiarlo en algunos momentos, pero no puedo hacerlo de manera definitiva… no sé porque mierda y tampoco quiero andar psicoanalizándome, mañana voy a comprar el pasaje.

- ¿Piensas viajar con la documentación falsa? – Inquirió Jean con voz impasible.

- Si por algo las encargue nuevamente.

- Jules yo creo que es peligroso.

- Debo arriesgarme, sino nunca podré estar con Elisa.

- Entiendo, pero si quieres esperas un par de días y te busco un contacto para que viajes en avión es menos seguro pero más rápido.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? – Pregunto entusiasmándose.

- Me toca hacerlo, pero te pido ten cuidado, no vayas a ir a lo loco Jules, no jodas las cosas.

- Pondré todo de mi parte para hacer las cosas bien.

- Eso no es suficiente, tienes que asegurar que no vas a cometer ninguna locura… si te pasa algo el viejo no lo soportará y te pido piensa en eso y no por mi sino por Johanna y Johanne.

- Esta bien, juro no arriesgarme… mantendré contacto en todo momento, tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo serán las cosas, pero no desistiré… - Ante la mirada de advertencia de Jean acoto. – Sin arriesgarme.

- ¿Que hacen? – pregunto Johanne llegando hasta ellos acompañada de una amiga.

Ambos anclaron la mirada en su hermana y en la compañera, él corazón de Jules se detuvo y tragó en seco al ver a la chica pelirroja que lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
- Les presento a Bernadette, una amiga.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano a Jean Pierre.

- Igualmente Bernadette, soy Jean Pierre – Recibiendo el saludo que duro el tiempo necesario.

- Es un placer. – Ofreciéndole la mano a Jules quien la recibió y pudo sentir como la joven temblaba o tal vez era él, no lo podía creer se había cogido a una amiga de su hermana.

- Igualmente. – Respondió y su voz fue algo ronca por las emociones que lo azotaban, no podía estar impasible al saber que su hermana era amiga de esa chica.

- Vamos a sentarnos aquí un rato. – Les informo Johanne y los chicos se pusieron de pie en un gesto cortes para que tomaran asiento.

Bernadette, agradeció que el hermano de Johanne, que ni siquiera le había dado el nombre no dijera nada, sin embargo seguía haciéndola sentir nerviosa y su sola parecencia la excitaba al recordar todo lo vivido bajo su cuerpo, era realmente atractivo y demostraba ese ser dominante que era en la cama.

Jules trataba por todos los medios de no mirar a la chica, tal vez si no hubiese estado borracho se hubiese percatado de que realmente era muy joven, que no pasaba los veinte años, sin poder evitar preguntarse ¿Qué carajos hacia una niña en ese ambiente? Sin duda alguna debía alejarla de Johanne, no era una buena influencia.

En ese momento Edith entraba junto a su padre, Gerard y Gezabel al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración, Jean Pierre de puso de pie para recibirla, siendo seguido por Johanne, Jules no se levantó solo por no saludar a Gerard Lambert, prefirió quedarse en la mesa en compañía de Bernadette.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto ella una vez que se vieron solos.

- Bien, no sabía… - Buscaba la manera de disculparse pero también de exigirle que cortará la amistad con su hermana.

- No te preocupes, no me des explicaciones.

- No quiero que te acerques a mi hermana, si llegas a influenciarla o a orillarla al mundo en el que te mueves, juro que te mataré. – Le dijo con rabia.

- No lo haré, Johanne no tiene por qué saber lo que hago… solo me gusta llevarle la contraria a mi padre.

- Y por eso te prostituyes, por tu bien no te acerques a mi hermana.

- No me prostituyo ¿Acaso te cobré por algo? No, lo hago por placer y con quien yo decido, en realidad no soy una perdida como piensas.

- No… no lo pienso, lo comprobé.

- Antes que nada recuerda que estás hablándole a una mujer, cuida tus palabras.

- Las cuidaré, cuándo tú mantengas las piernas cerradas… no busques a Johanne. – Le advirtió una vez más y se puso de pie, dejando a la chica sola en la mesa.

Jules se reunió con algunos amigos y por unos instantes su mirada de cruzo con la de Gerard Lambert quien saludaba a su padre, pero el orgullo de ambos no les permitía estrechar nuevamente los lazos de amistad.

Tres días después Jules sentía el corazón brincar en la garganta en una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad con la ayuda de Jean Pierre encontró la manera de viajar en avión lo que haría que su viaje se llevase menos tiempo.

Ver las lágrimas nadar en los ojos de su padre lo hacían sentir una presión tortuosa en el pecho al igual que las que corrían por las mejillas de sus hermanas y él daba la pelea para no derramar las que le ahogaban la garganta.

- Le prometo que voy a estar bien, apenas tenga la oportunidad me comunicaré con usted padre.

- Ten cuidado hijo, por favor... sé que no está bien lo que pretendes hacer, porque Frank es casi mi hermano, pero es que uno hace por los hijos lo que sea, con tal de que sean felices hasta es capaz de vender el alma.

- Gracias padre… sé que no tengo perdón por haberle robado esa amistad, pero no pude…

- Ya sé, ahora ve y busca tu felicidad… es que me parte el corazón cada vez que te veo llorar, porque cuando un hombre llora es porque verdaderamente siente ese vacío insoportable en el pecho. – Se abrazó al chico de ojos verde gris quien los cerró para no derramar las lágrimas.

Después del abrazo a su padre, estrechó a sus hermanas, las cuales lloraban porque sabían que si Jules lograba sacar a Elisa Wells, no lo verían en mucho tiempo, le tocaría huir y alejarse de su familia.

- Johanne, quiero que te portes bien. – Le pidió a la gemela, porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza las amistades que ella tenía.

- Siempre me porto bien Jules. – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Johanna espero verte pronto, ojala pueda estar en tu matrimonio y sino espero que seas un feliz señora Beckinsale, eso si los sobrinos aun no, recuerda que primero debe ser Jean Pierre. – La chica asintió en silencio y recibió el beso que su hermano le deposito en la frente. Por último se aferró a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo.

- Recuerda lo que me juraste.

- Si lo tengo pendiente… Jean por favor, cuida de Johanne, trata de llegar más temprano a casa y no la dejes salir de noche.

- Esta bien lo haré, se lo que quieres decir… no soy imbécil, no puedes disimular Jules, lo dices por Bernadette. – Murmuró en el odio y Jules asintió en silencio.

Al terminar de despedirse Jules se encamino, por el pasillo que lo llevaría al campo donde se encontraba el avión que lo llevaría a América, el cual tenía previsto hacer tres escalas, aun cuando se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, no podía creerlo, solo se aferraba al pequeño maletín donde llevaba la identificación falsa de Elisa y Frederick.

El agua del lago mecía suavemente la embarcación y el sol con sus rayos le sacaba hermosos destellos que se reflejaban en sus ojos y los cisnes los rodeaban en busca de los pedazos de pan que le lanzaban al agua, solo acompañados por el sonido maravilloso de la naturaleza y las risas de ellos en algunos momentos.

- Mira papi como se lo come, es el que tiene más hambre casi no le deja a los demás. – Decía Joshua señalando a un hermoso cisne que resplandecía ante el color blanco.

- Échale más, no te acerques tanto al borde. – Le aconsejo Fabrizio entregándole unas migas de pan a Luna que se encontraba en sus brazos y sabía cómo tirarlas al agua, pero estas últimas se las llevaba a la boca. – No, Luna… no comas eso, dámelo… eso es para los cisnes, tú tienes el alimento que te preparo tu abuela. – Quitándole las migajas de pan y la niña empezó a hacer pucheros. – No llores… ¡Dios mío! Que pequeña tan intensa… - Sus palabras se opacaban por el llanto de la pequeña. – Toma, agarra esto. – Le entregaba una sonaja la cual agitaba, logrando con esto captar la atención de la pequeña a la cual asentó en el moisés y tomo los remos para adentrarse entre los arboles donde sabia habían más cines para que Joshua los alimentará.

Los ojos topacio del niño observaban embelesado el lugar donde se concentraban docenas de cisnes y estos abrían espacio a la pequeña embarcación.

- ¡Qué bonito papi! – Dijo emocionado. – Me gusta mucho Italia.

- A mí también, para mi es el mejor país del mundo, ven acá. – Dijo cargándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas depositándole un beso en los cabellos sintiéndose realmente feliz de poder estar con sus hijos en ese lugar que siempre le pareció una sucursal del cielo, la paz y la belleza que ofrecían era única, esperaba poder traer a Marión la próxima semana, ella se encontraba en compañía de sus padres realizando unas donaciones a hospitales, les gustaba ofrecer su ayuda, era un ser realmente humanitario y esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella.

- ¿Qué hay del otro lado? – Pregunto señalando hacia los árboles que formaban una barrera.

- Nunca he ido… no lo sé, pero cuando venga con Manuelle averiguaremos.

- Siii me gusta la idea… papi me harías una casa en ese árbol.

- No, no se puede es peligroso, podrías caer al agua y esto no nos pertenece es un parque y debemos cuidarlo.

En ese momento Luna empezó a hablar en su idioma que no podían entenderle, se esmeraba y pegaba gritos para que le prestasen atención, por lo que Fabrizio una vez más la cargo y Joshua regreso a la punta del bote por su bolsa de pan y regreso sentándose al lado de su padre siguió alimentando a los animales blancos.

- ¿Y puede venir Flander también? – Pregunto soltando las migajas en el agua.

- Claro que puede venir, también la señorita Hamilton y tu madre.

- Mami ahora vomita todo el tiempo.

- Es por tu nuevo hermanito, está creciendo, ya se le pasará.

- ¿Y tardará tanto como Luna?

- Si, bueno es lo que se espera, que crezca por nueve meses en el vientre de tu mami.

En ese momento el niño se acercó a su hermana y le acuno el rostro depositándole un beso en la frente.

- Luna vamos a tener un hermanito, para que juguemos. – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y bajo hasta el estómago de la niña para hacerle cosquillas, arrancándole carcajadas.

Fabrizio se perdía en sus hijos, sintiéndose feliz, estar con ellos y vivir esos momentos le hacía olvidar cualquier cansancio, dolor o sueño, valía la pena disfrutar y ya ansiaba tener entre sus brazos al nuevo integrante de su familia. Miro su reloj de pulsera y calculando el tiempo y sabía que debía regresar no quería estar con sus hijos tan tarde en el parque y sus padres junto a Marión no debían tardar en pasarlos a buscar por la plaza.

- Debemos irnos. – Le informo a Joshua.

- No papi, todavía no… quiero ver como vuelan.

- Otro día nos quedaremos hasta más tarde, cuando venga Flander también.

- Está bien. –Dijo con un puchero.

- Cuida de tu hermana mientras regresamos al puerto. – Le pidió sentando a la niña en las piernas del pequeño.

- Mira Luna dile adiós a los cisnes. – Le decía tomándole la mano a la pequeña.

Fabrizio agarró los remos y se puso en marcha debía hacerlo por unos quince minutos para llegar al puerto, mientras fijaba su mirada en el hermoso paisaje que poco a poco dejaba atrás, mientras sonreía al ver como Joshua conversaba con Luna, el pequeño entendía las peticiones de su hermana, que demostraba una energía infinita al reír y agitar sus brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar Fabrizio ató el pequeño bote y saco la cesta de mimbre donde habían llevado algunos alimentos y mantas por si enfriaba, colocándolo en el pequeño puente de madera que servía de puerto, le ayudo a Joshua a subir y este lo espero recibiendo primero el moisés y después a Luna. De un brinco el joven estuvo en el puerto, asegurando muy bien la soga a la estaca.

- Papi ahora si puedo comer helado, ya no me darán ganas de hacer pipí.

- Esta bien… espérame en la banca que esta frente donde vende el señor. – Le pidió colgándose a Luna de la especie de mochila que su madre le había tejido para que se le hiciese más fácil cargar con la niña la cual queda aprisionada contra el pecho de su padre, dejando a Fabrizio con las manos libres porque las necesitaba para la cesta y el moisés.

Y apenas daba unos pasos cuando vio a Joshua correr, sin duda alguna ansiaba comer helado, por lo que él soltó una carcajada, la cual aumento cuando su hija intento imitarlo o tal vez se estaba burlando de él con Luna nada era predecible, pero escucharla carcajearse era lo más bonito que podría experimentar como padre, las risas de sus hijos no tenían precio.

Joshua corrió hasta la banca, aunque se sentía tentado a ir hasta la orilla del lago y meter las manos, sabía que era peligroso y no podía hacerlo sin la supervisión de su padre y a este lo había dejado colina abajo. Su boca se abría sin poder evitarlo al ver en ese momento a los cisnes emprender vuelo, por lo que se puso de rodillas sobre la banca y adhirió el estómago al respaldo, ya que el lago le quedaba detrás, por lo que tuvo que adoptar la posición para poder verlos surcar el cielo.

- ¡Hay más! ¡Que bonitos! – Decía emocionado hablando con él mismo y señalando a los animales.

- Hola niño… ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? – En ese momento él bajo la mirada para observar a la persona que le hablaba.

- Hola… - Respondió sonriente a la dama que le hablaba, quien al verlo, Joshua pudo ver como se turbaba, pero completo. – Miro los cisnes…. Son muy bonitos. – Señalando los que aun atravesaban el cielo.

- Si son muy lindos… ¿te gustan? – Le pregunto con una amable sonrisa, pero se le sentía nerviosa. El niño asintió en silencio, para luego decir.

- Es primera vez que los veo de cerca, siempre quise venir a verlos, porque en Francia nunca vi.

- ¿Eres francés? - Joshua solo asintió en silencio. – Con razón el acento, pero sabes hablar muy bien el italiano.

- Mi papi me enseña… aunque aún no sé muy bien, todavía me falta.

- Si prefieres podemos hablar en francés entonces. – El asintió nuevamente. – Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos… me recuerdan a los de…. – ella prefirió detenerse.

- Son los de mi papi, tenemos los ojos idénticos. – Acoto con una brillante sonrisa. – Usted también los tiene muy bonitos, pero no sé de qué color son, porque se parecen a los de mi tía campanita, pero no son iguales. – Dijo el pequeño y ella se dobló un poco para estar más cerca de él mientras sus pupilas bailaban observando los ojos del pequeño con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Son grises... los míos, solo que muchas veces se ven azules.

- Son hermosos… señora… es una señora muy bonita. – Sonriendo ampliamente.

Fabrizio se acercaba con el moisés y la cesta en las manos y al ver a Joshua con compañía se detuvo en seco y el corazón le corrió en frenético galope, su boca se secó y empezó a temblar… no sabía qué hacer, no quería acercarse, pero tampoco dejaría a su pequeño por más tiempo con esa mujer, por lo que dio varios pasos y a una distancia prudente lo llamo.

- ¡Joshua! – el niño se volvió y la mujer que lo acompañaba se quedó inmóvil al ver a Fabrizio que estaba con él, volvió la mirada al pequeño y nuevamente a Fabrizio, al constatar quien era y las lágrimas le inundaron la garganta y empezó a temblar con los ojos anclados en los del niño.

Sintiendo como el dolor enterrado en su pecho resurgía, casi no podía respirar, pero también sentía rabia y tristeza, una mezcla infinita de emociones que lo estaba arrastrando con violencia por un pasado que creía completamente olvidado. La reconocía después de tantos años, era la misma y al parecer él también seguía siendo el mismo, el adolescentes se imponía y se habría espacio dejando al hombre detrás, no estaba preparado, para verla nuevamente, no hacerlo sin previo aviso y mucho menos ganándose la atención de su hijo.

- ¡Voy! – Respondió, aprovechando la cercanía del rostro de la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y una lágrima salió de uno de los ojos de ella. – Adiós señora bonita. – Bajó de la banca y salió corriendo hacia su padre.

- Adiós Joshua… fue un placer. – Respondió con voz estrangulada y llevándose una mano a la mejilla donde el pequeño le dio el beso y las ganas de correr hacia él y amararlo en un abrazo le atacaron.

Era su niño, era Fabrizio y era todo un hombre, hermoso, maravillosamente turbado por su presencia, no podía ocultarlo, su mirada atormentada se lo gritaba, era alto, delgado y de padre se le veía único, lo vio dejar las cesta en el suelo y tomar la mano del niño, mientras de su pecho colgaba una especia de coala celeste, lo que evidenciaba que dentro había otro niño. Con manos temblorosas se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían sin control y en su garganta se ahogaba en el remolino de lágrimas esas ganas de gritarle cuanto lo amaba, que aun latía en su pecho con tanta fuerza, que la estaba desgarrando y lo que más le dolía era que él ni siquiera pensaba acercársele por lo que se llevó las manos al rostro y lo cubrió para ahogar su llanto mientras negaba en silencio.

* * *

_**Oración**_

**_Líbranos, Señor,_**  
**_de encontrarnos_**  
**_años después,_**  
**_con nuestros grandes amores._**

**_"Inmovilidad de los barcos" 1997. Cristina Peri Rossi._**

* * *

Chicas muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

**Annilina:** Tienes razón por eso existen las mujeres asesinas, jajajajaja esas que no se aguantan tal situación, lastimosamente Frank esta como un roble y de paso es un zorro viejo y astuto, muy difícil que se la hagan nuevamente porque ya está alerta.

Uff ahí sí que Fabri se haría multimillonario jajajaja, deberían verdad, porque es que el muchacho necesita anticonceptivos urgentemente.

Para Jules no es fácil la situación, nada fácil y actúa lo más apegado a la incertidumbre, no sabe nada, Elisa ya le ha pedido que no la busque, que la deje, otro ya se hubiese rendido, sin embargo él sigue adelante, buscando la manera de que ella misma le dé una explicación en la cara, sufre es lógico cuando la persona que amas y que te juro amor muchas veces te pide que no la busques, estar alejado y no saber nada, no puedes pedirle al corazón que no sienta y que no te haga expresar ese dolor, a nosotras nos cuesta porque conocemos la situación de Elisa, estamos al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado, pero Jules no sabe nada, solo un par de cartas donde solo le deja claro que todo termino y aun así él no se rinde, eso es amor definitivamente. Muchas gracias nena por seguir con la historia.

Abrazos!

**Galaxylam84:** Hola nena que alegría leerte, sabes Kellan es muy amigo de Jules y aunque prometió no decir tiene una hija, si hará lo posible para que él se dé cuenta.

**Elena Aranda:** si ya se merecen ser felices, creo que todo esto solo hará ese amor más fuerte, lo que más queremos es lo que nos cuesta y ese amor de ellos le ha costado.

Muchas gracias por seguir, abrazos!


	246. Capítulo 70 parte 2

**Capítulo 70**

**Parte II**

* * *

Esa sensación de que el corazón se le explotaría o saldría por su boca y quedaría expuesto en el suelo evidenciando el ritmo descontrolado de sus latidos, esa angustia devastadora, ese temblor que se apoderaba irremediablemente de él, lo recorría por entero, era como si se encontrase en la línea de fuego, ante el frente alemán, era tanto el miedo que sentía que su vista se nublaba, lunares de una luz blanca obstruían su visión, el oxígeno no llenaba completamente los pulmones y se encontraba paralizado.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería enfrentar ese pasado, ¿Para que despertar a los demonios? ¿Por qué buscar explicaciones? Temía a todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero debía afrontar sus miedos, eso le enseñaron, cerrar ese círculo en su vida y dejar el pasado atrás, si ella nunca lo quiso no tendría por qué existir problema alguno, el Fabrizio adolescente se había quedado atrapado en los alambres de púa de las trincheras, se había ahogado en lodo ensangrentado, congelado en los ríos y valles, se encontraba en la tumba en Doullens. Ya no era más ese joven estúpido que le suplico no lo dejará.

Trató de inhalar todo el oxígeno posible para calmarse, pero eso no fue suficiente para sosegar sus miedos latiendo en su ser, sin pensarlo, soltó el aire por la boca y sintió marearse, sin embargo de la mano de Joshua empezó a acortar la distancia, todo en él era un caos, se encontraba realmente nervioso y ella solo se cubría el rostro con la manos, no podía creer que aún no se hubiese enterado de que estaba vivo, ni de la confusión con Terruce.

Busco fortaleza en sus hijos, por lo que desvió la mirada a Joshua que avanzaba junto a él y fue como si el niño sintiera la mirada de su padre porque elevo la cabeza mostrándose sonriente, tan aislado de todo lo que azotaba a Fabrizio por dentro, con esa ternura que maravillaba e hipnotizaba, con el pequeño nada podía ser obligado ni fingido, por lo que la sonrisa que le regalo fue espontanea, sincera y aunque le costase admitir también era una sonrisa nerviosa.

Desvió la mirada a Luna quien jugaba con los botones de su camisa, empeñada en deshojarlos y él sabía que era porque quería jalarle los vellos del pecho, su pequeña hija era terrible, solo se empeñaba en hacerle maldades a su padre.

Fabrizio se acercó y le dio un beso en los cabellos, buscando la manera de calmarse y no demostrarles a sus hijos que esa mujer tenía el poder de perturbarlo, que no era más que una persona sin importancia que había conocido en el pasado.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella y encontró el valor necesario para que las palabras salieran, surgieran en medio de las emociones que ahogaban su garganta, tratando de parecer sereno le dijo.

- Hola Antonella. – Murmuró y su voz ronca evidenciaba todo lo que sentía.

Antonella escucho en Fabrizio una voz nueva, más gruesa y atrayente, la voz de un hombre al que ella no conocía, pero esa manera de decir su nombre la azoto con fuerza dejándole claro que nadie podría decirlo de la misma manera, aun cuando lo hiciese con cierto acento francés, en la voz de nadie su nombre se escuchaba tan perfecto, tan bonito.

Sintiendo el corazón detenerse por segundos y después desbocarse se descubrió el rostro y lo vio, tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos, su nariz recta, las cejas, boca y mandíbula evidenciaban que lo años lo habían endurecido, se habían encargado de hacerlo un hombre atractivo, no podía ser consciente de nada mas, de nada alrededor cuando toda su atención era absorbida por esa belleza masculina, por esos ojos que tantas veces acompañaron a la boca en decirle cuanto la amaba y como siendo un niño lograba hacerla estremecer, lo había extrañado demasiado y el creer volverse loca cuando se enteró de que se había enlistado a la guerra, no fue suficiente, debió morir de desesperación, debió correr y buscar soldado por soldado hasta dar con él, pedirle perdón de rodillas y haberle gritado que lucharía por él, lo amaba, cuanto lo amaba, un sentimiento tan hermoso, verdadero, pero realmente doloroso.

Fabrizio admiró el rostro de Antonella, la veía después de tantos años y sentía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, era cómo sentirse nuevamente abandonado por ella, era como si nada hubiese cambiado, sin embargo algunas líneas de expresión en el rostro de ella le gritaron que inevitablemente los años habían transcurrido, que ya no eran los mismos, aunque sintiese que algo lo hubiese arrastrado tiempo atrás, seguía siendo hermosa, esa mujer por la cual sacrifico, orgullo, dignidad, esa mujer que le enseño y le dio tanto, esa que le explico el valor de caricias, besos y palabras.

- Yo… ¡Dios! – Exclamó sintiendo que un sollozo seco atravesaba su garganta. – Lo siento, lo siento… lo siento tanto.

Esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Antonella lo llenaron de molestia, él no podía creer que ella sintiese todo lo que había pasado, cuando le grito en la cara que él no le importaba, ahora le decía que lo sentía, seguramente se debía al remordimiento de conciencia, teoría que se fue al lodo cuando miro en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises por los que una vez perdió la cordura, esos ojos que lo cautivaron en antaño, seguían siendo tan hermosos, ahora le gritaban que era sincera, que verdaderamente había sufrido por la decisión que él había tomado a consecuencia del abandono de ella.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – Le pregunto con ese gesto amable que siempre tuvo para con ella.

Para Antonella las cosas se ponían más difíciles, pues seguía siendo tan atento como siempre, logrando con esto que su corazón anhelase ese amor que era de ella, ese amor que le pertenecía, solo asintió mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas con manos temblorosas y se encamino a la banca, sintiendo su corazón empequeñecer cada vez más.

- Gracias… - Murmuró observando como él tomaba asiento y su mirada se anclo en la niña que colgaba del pecho de él, era hermosa, una verdadera princesa que evidenciaba los rasgos del hombre que ella amaba. – Esta… esta es nuestra banca ¿Lo recuerdas? – Pregunto queriendo regresar al pasado y quedarse en este, poder cambiar tantas cosas.

- Lo recuerdo, pero ya nada puede ser nuestro… ahora es una banca como cualquier otra. – Ella bajo la mirada a su regado y dos grandes gotas de lágrimas cayeron sobre la tela de su falda. – Siento si te hago daño con mis palabras, pero es como tú lo quisiste.

- Papi… ¿Por qué llora la señora bonita? – Preguntó Joshua en un susurró acercándose a su padre y sintiéndose algo confundido ante la actitud de la mujer.

- Es que estoy muy feliz de ver de nuevo a tu papi. – Respondió Antonella acariciándole con los dedos la mejilla sin poder controlar sus lágrimas ante el suave toque que la hizo anhelar y soñar.

- ¿Era amiga de mi papi? Pero él ya está bien. – Queriendo con las últimas palabras sosegar la tristeza en la mujer.

- Si, lo era.

- ¿Y ya no lo son? – Pregunto al ver tristeza en la mirada de la señora, sabía perfectamente conjugar los tiempos, su tío Manuelle se lo había enseñado.

- Joshua, ve a comprar el helado. – Intervino Fabrizio entregándole unas monedas.

- Es hermoso… - Observando como Joshua se alejaba corriendo, teniendo como destino el señor que vendía helados y seguidamente clavo la mirada en Luna. – Son verdaderamente hermosos tus hijos… tienen tus ojos, tal vez fuesen nuestros.

- No lo son, son míos… Antonella así lo quisiste.

- Tenía miedo Fabrizio y acabo de comprobar que mis miedos eran verdaderos, sabía que llegaría el momento en que buscarías a una chica de tu edad, terminarías enamorándote y abandonándome.

- Que poco me conoces Antonella, nunca me conociste… todo lo que te entregué todo lo que te di. – No podía evitar sentirse molesto y recriminarle, sintiendo su corazón aumentar los latidos que habían reducido de a poco su palpitar. – Solo me decepcionas, si de verdad me hubieses amado, te hubieses dado cuenta que lo que yo sentía era amor, no una estúpida ilusión, ni mucho menos calentura de adolescente, yo te quise… te me metiste en la piel y no te hubiese dejado, nunca lo hubiese hecho, porque el amor no entiende de diferencia de edad… hubieses visto en mis ojos que mi amor era eterno, para ti quería ser eterno y lo arruinaste.

- ¿Aún hay oportunidad de enmendar mi error? Fabrizio si me das una oportunidad yo…

- No puedo dártela, ya no puedo y lo siento tanto Antonella.

- ¿Por qué? Has dicho que tu amor es eterno.

- Porque ya mi corazón ni mis sentimientos te pertenecen, se los ha ganado la madre de mis hijos, se los he entregado a ella, te dije que mi amor hubiese sido eterno, que ahora que te veo compruebo que no te hubiese abandonado que te quería, de verdad lo hacía, creía en ti, pero tú en mí no, ahora estoy con alguien que cree en mi por encima de ella misma. – En ese momento Luna exigió su alimento por lo que Fabrizio busco en la cesta el biberón que Marión le había preparado lo coloco a un lado de la banca y descolgó el improvisado coala, acomodando a la niña en su regazo le entrego el biberón el cual ella agarro y se lo llevo a la boca mientras miraba a Antonella con esa picardía que tenía sus ojos.

- Eres un gran padre… se ve que lo eres desde hace mucho. – Desviando la mirada a Joshua quien venía apurado con dos conos de helados que se derretían. – Sé que no debo reclamarte, pero ese amor eterno duro muy poco ¿No lo crees?

- Duro lo que tu quisiste que durará, te llore como un marica dos años Antonella, me fui a una muerte segura por ti y lo sabes, no tengo porque engañarte… deje a mi familia por tu abandono, los hice vivir mi ausencia y ahora me sales que solo tenías miedo y quieres que una vez más deje mi seguridad y lo que tengo por ti. –Empezó a negar con la cabeza. – No sé cómo tienes el valor para pedirlo.

- Porque te amo Fabrizio, siempre lo hice… yo te busque, contraté a personas para que te buscaran… no te creí capaz de cometer tal locura ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Acaso creías que no me dolería esa decisión?

- No te dolió a ti verme arrodillado, humillado suplicándote no me dejaras, cuando te subiste al tren sabias que yo estaba ahí, lo sabias y no te volviste… no me digas ahora que mis decisiones te han dolido, porque me cuesta creerlo… no quiero ser duro contigo, en realidad no puedo serlo, porque sé que formaste una parte importante en mi vida y te quise, quiero guardarte como un lindo recuerdo, solo eso, quedarme con los mejores momentos que viví a tu lado, agradezco todo lo que me diste.

- En este momento eso para mí no es suficiente, no me agradezcas lo que te ofrecí. – Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Antonella, no quería mostrárselas a Fabrizio pero no podía contra sus sentimientos estos eran demasiado intensos. – Solo sé que lo que hice fue por tu felicidad, lo hice por tu bien. – Un sollozo la hizo temblar. – Pensé que verte feliz sería suficiente para mí, que era tanto lo que te quería que con tu felicidad me bastaría, pero no es así, no lo es… no puedo ser hipócrita con mis sentimientos, la única manera de ser feliz es tenerte a mi lado.

- Ya no tengo quince años Antonella, no poseo los mismos sentimientos, mi amor era sincero, el amor que sentí por ti lo era, pero ahora amo a mi esposa, estoy con ella porque la amo… lo siento.– Dijo llevando una mano y con el pulgar le seco las lágrimas, sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de llorar al verla sufrir de esa manera su garganta estaba inundada al igual que sus ojos. – De verdad lo siento, no puedo decir que no me duele verte sufrir, sé que te quiero, que aunque me empeñé en odiarte no lo conseguí, pero ya no te amo, ya tengo mi familia, no puedo pedirte en este momento que seas feliz, porque sé que quieres tu felicidad a mi lado, ahora no puedes entenderlo… yo pase por lo mismo hace algunos años, no entendía en ese momento, nada podía menguar mi dolor, es por esa razón que no puedo ser duro contigo.

Antonella posó su mano encima de la de Fabrizio que acunaba su mejilla sintiéndola suave y más grande, pero era el toque del adolescente que le robo el corazón, giro la cabeza un poco y le deposito un lento beso en la palma, dejándole el corazón en esta, devolviéndole todos los sentimientos que él le había entregado, queriendo sacárselo y no sentir como se moría, pero no lo hacía, solo agonizaba en ese beso, en sentirlo temblar.

- Fabrizio, quiero regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien… quiero aferrarme a ti.

- Hay cosas en la vida que solo se pueden vivir una sola vez, decisiones que nos marcan el rumbo y tu elegiste Antonella, de verdad lo siento, no quiero quedarme atado a tu dolor, no quiero ser sinónimo de tu sufrimiento, en mí no está ser vengativo ni rencoroso, no puedo serlo.

- Lo sé, sé que eres el ser humano más hermoso sobre la tierra, que eres un ángel que camina errante en este planeta y eras mío y te perdí solo por creer que te protegía.

Fabrizio estaba por tomar la palabra cuando llego Joshua con sus dos helados chorreantes y le entrego uno a Antonella.

- Disculpe es que no camino tan rápido. – Le dijo con su hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

Ella quiso abrazarlo y besarlo, más bien quiso comérselo a besos sintiendo como el corazón se le inundaba de ternura, amando a ese pequeño que le hizo recordar a su padre, al adolescente que amo y al hombre que aunque le esté diciendo que ya nada puede ser posible a su pesar aun lo ama, aun su corazón aletea por él.

Verlo de padre y que esos hijos no se los hubiese regalado ella era más doloroso de lo que esperaba, estar ahí viéndolo era su mayor tortura y no podía más, sentía que había llegado el momento de irse, de decirle adiós definitivamente a Fabrizio, a su amor no, ese quería llevárselo con ella.

Recibió el cono con una sonrisa, imaginando que era su hijo quien se lo regalaba.

- Eres igual a tu padre a él también le gustan mucho los helados. – Dijo recordando los mejores años de su vida, esos en los cuales los sentimientos más hermosos inundaron su alma, mientras trataba de degustar la barquilla, pero esta no le pasaba, solo lo hacía por complacer al pequeño.

Desvió la mirada a la niña a la cual Fabrizio le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y colocaba el biberón en la cesta.

- Nunca… nunca he cargado a un bebé. – Dijo observando cómo el joven movía con destreza a la pequeña entre sus brazos y le impresiono cuando él se la tendió el corazón se le desbocó y sin poder evitarlo la recibió, sintiendo el peso agradable de la pequeña a la cual abrazo y le beso la frente, mientras lloraba sin consuelo, haciendo los intentos por calmarse cuando Fabrizio le quito con cuidado el cono.

Mirando y disfrutando ese momento del cuadro hermoso al que pertenecía imaginándose que estos eran sus hijos y el amor de su vida, su esposo, observando la alianza que solo él llevaba, él era feliz, se sacrificó hace mucho tiempo por el bienestar, por la felicidad y los sueños de Fabrizio, a él se le veía feliz, supo entonces que todo su dolor había valido la pena, estaba realizado y era lo que importaba.

- Me tengo que ir… vine a llevarme a Eva… Federico murió la semana pasada.

- Lo siento… dile a Eva que lo siento, prometí visitarla y no lo hice, tuvimos que viajar a América por el nacimiento de mi sobrino.

- ¿Ya Fransheska es madre? – Pregunto.

- Si de un hermoso y rubio niño… ya es una mujer mi campanita.

- Siempre lo fue, ella nunca me quiso…

- Solo sentía celos.

- Sabia la clase de mujer que era… que era una mala persona.

- No eres una mala persona y lo sabes Antonella, yo te conozco como nadie y sé que no eres una mala persona, lo sé. – Recibiendo a la niña.

- Si me conociste mejor que nadie te abrí mi alma… me hiciste tan vulnerable Fabrizio, tenías tanto poder sobre mí, siendo apenas un adolescente… mejor me voy. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Adiós Fabrizio, quiero que seas muy feliz.

- Lo soy, soy muy feliz… gracias, gracias por todo… adiós Antonella. – Le dijo con un mar embravecido haciendo estragos en su interior obligándose a disimularlo, por ella, por sus hijos, decirle adiós una vez mas no era fácil y mucho menos viéndola sufrir, no podía verla de esa manera, quería abrazarla, darle consuelo, pero sabía que si lo hacia las cosas serían peor.

Amaba a Marión estaba seguro de ello, no quedaban dudas, pero Antonella había formado una parte fundamental en su vida, le había hecho descubrir amor y pasión, no podía sentir desprecio por alguien a quien quiso tanto.

Antonella no quería alejarse, no quería dejar a Fabrizio pero debía hacerlo se encamino con pasos trémulos obligándose y no volverse a mirarlo porque si lo hacía correría a él y lo abrazaría, lo besaría una vez más, solo una vez más, se sentía morir de a poco, que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, un dolor que la turbaba y casi no podía soportar ese vacío que se abría silbante en su pecho.

Cuando tomó la decisión de dejarlo algo en su interior se quebró, el dolor que la azotó era insoportable, cuando se enteró de que se había enlistado en la guerra casi se volvió loca, se congeló en el tiempo cuando se enteró de su muerte, nada de eso había dolido tanto como decirle adiós en este momento, dentro de su corazón sabía que esto era definitivo, que ya nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos que tanto amo, que en ellos ya no existía al menos una chispa de ese amor que una vez fue suyo… completamente suyo, el alma se le escurría por el cuerpo y salía en forma de lágrimas, mientras su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, lento pero doloroso, tan doloroso que le costaba respirar.

Una lluvia de hojas se desprendió de lo alto de los árboles que bordeaban el camino, envolviéndola, suaves roces que intentaban darle un consuelo a su alma, tal vez este lugar que fue testigo de lo más hermoso que Dios le había dado, buscaba de alguna manera evitar que se sintiese tan miserable, pero esto era sencillamente imposible, ahora lo sabía con certeza, estaba seca, estaba vacía.

Sus pensamientos viajaron hasta el momento en el cual toda su vida cambio, cuando frases sueltas cambiaron el rumbo de su vida para siempre, ella había tomado una decisión… una que seguía teniendo consecuencias aún hoy.

Había llegado hasta el restaurant donde la había citado Luciano Di Carlo, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba para acercarse hasta la mesa donde ya el doctor la esperaba, no podía creer que aun a esta edad y con todo lo vivido alguien pudiese intimidarla de esta manera, pero lo hacía, ese hombre lo hacía.

- Buenas tardes señora Sanguinetti – Mencionó Luciano colocándose de pie al tiempo que le extendía la mano para saludarla – Muchas gracias por haber aceptado este encuentro – Agrego al tiempo que le ofrecía la silla para que ella tomase asiento.

- Buenas tardes señor Di Carlo, no tiene nada que agradecer… yo… también estaba interesada en reunirme con usted, supongo que el asunto que desea tratar en sobre Fabrizio – Indicó, después de recibir la mano del caballero y tomar asiento.

- Esta en lo cierto señora Sanguinetti, justamente deseo hablar con usted sobre la relación que tiene con mi hijo – Abrió el tema mirando a la mujer a los ojos, ella se encontraba tan tensa como lo estaba él, así que quiso ser directo.

La respuesta de Antonella tuvo que esperar hasta que el mesonero que los atendía se retirase con la orden indicada por ambos, más que un almuerzo entre nuera y suegro, el ambiente parecía una reunión de negocios, pues a ambos se les veía distantes, a la defensiva. Luciano retomó la palabra una vez más, tomando aire de manera audible, posando su mirada en la mujer.

- Fabrizio es un joven excepcional, un gran chico con un futuro emprendedor, no sé hasta qué punto los sentimientos que usted le profesa sean sólidos y sinceros, pero puedo ver que para mi hijo usted se ha convertido en una especie de Diosa a la cual idolatra, puede que todo esto no sea más que una ilusión de adolescente o puede que por el contrario Fabrizio realmente este enamorado, eso ya el tiempo lo dirá… lo que si deseo dejarle claro es que no permitiré que un simple capricho empañe el futuro de mi hijo, ni muchos menos que este abandone sus estudios por dedicarse a trabajar queriendo mostrarse ante usted como un adulto, porque no lo es, apenas es un chico que debe vivir su vida por etapas, tal como le corresponde – Explico mirándola a los ojos, para hacerle ver que hablaba en serio.

- Señor Di Carlo, mis intenciones no han sido nunca dañar a Fabrizio de alguna manera, por el contrario yo deseo todo lo mejor para él, en cuanto a mis sentimientos puedo asegurarle que su hijo ha despertado en mi uno muy hermoso y el cual valoro muchísimo, comprendo su preocupación pero puedo asegurarle que no debe temer ni por su bienestar, ni por su futuro… yo jamás actuaria de manera que pudiese perjudicarlo – Mencionó la mujer manteniéndole la mirada, debía hacerlo para que Luciano viese que todo era verdad.

- Señor Sanguinetti… - Le hombre dejo libre un suspiro – Me alivia muchísimo escuchar esas palabras, para mi mujer y para mí, nuestros hijos son lo más importante en este mundo, deseamos por sobre todas las cosas su felicidad y su estabilidad, como padres los hijos son nuestra mayor prioridad y aunque Fiorella en un principio estaba renuente a todo esto, accedimos… no es para nada común que un joven de la edad de nuestro hijo tenga una relación publica con una mujer de su edad, además viuda… pero hemos decidido hacer caso omiso a todo esto, le hemos brindado a Fabrizio nuestro apoyo y comprensión, incluso si las cosas llegan a prosperar, se mantienen y al finalizar sus estudios mi hijo y usted aún están juntos, tendrán nuestra bendición para casarse y formar una familia, pero deseo dejarle claro que esto solo podrá ser una vez que este tenga su título de médico en las manos, no antes – Sentencio con firmeza, su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas que eso era lo que debía cumplirse.

- ¿Médico? Yo… pensé que Fabrizio estudiaría leyes… es decir, es para esto para lo que se está preparando… Exponía Antonella desconcertada.

- Mi hijo será doctor, como lo fue mi padre y como lo soy yo… llevara el legado de nuestra familia a su generación, el asunto de las leyes es solo un capricho que tiene, pero él está claro de cuál es su futuro… si desea continuar con usted y formalizar algún día esta relación, deberá primero ir a Cambridge, obtener el título de médico, conseguir un trabajo que lo haga un hombre independiente, que pueda ejercer la profesión y una vez todo esto ocurra, entonces podrá decidir lo que crea conveniente, para entonces ya tendrá la madurez que se requiere para formar una familia, como le mencione antes, ni mi esposa, ni yo nos oponemos a que usted y él lo hagan, pero deben seguir el camino correcto – Expresó mirándola.

- Disculpe… pero no entiendo, Fabrizio nunca me ha mencionado que estudiaría medicina, todo este tiempo me ha asegurado que su pasión son las leyes… - Decía cuando fue interrumpida por el caballero.

- Fabrizio es un chiquillo, que de momento se ha empeñado en algo que no le corresponde, es normal en los adolescentes encapricharse de esa manera, pero le aseguro que su profesión será la misma que yo estudie y ejercí, eso le ha quedado claro, no se preocupe por ello, hemos llegado a un acuerdo, él ira a Cambridge, conseguirá el título y después que tenga su futuro asegurado podrá casarse con usted y formar una familia, de lo contrario… pues mi mujer y yo nos veremos en la obligación de prohibirles la relación que llevan, es nuestro deber como padres velar porque nuestros hijos estén protegidos y tenga lo que necesitan, guiarlos y darles ejemplo, toda mi vida me esmerado por hacer esto tanto por Fabrizio como por Fransheska, no dejare que nada, ni nadie influya de manera contraria en ellos, si usted desea el bienestar de mi hijo como me acaba de asegurar, deberá aceptar estas condiciones… - Esta vez fue ella quien lo detuvo, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

- Señor Di Carlo… yo no puedo… no puedo imponerle a Fabrizio algo que él no desea, usted me cito aquí para hacerme saber que aprueba nuestras relación, pero al mismo tiempo me amenaza con separarme de su hijo si este no hace lo que usted le ha predestinado, como si yo pudiese influenciar de alguna manera sobre las decisiones de él – Indicó intentando ordenar sus ideas, era evidente lo que Luciano pretendía, le había impuesto a Fabrizio estudiar medicina a cambio de mantener su relación… ¿Por qué él no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué estaba sacrificando sus sueños de ser abogado? – Se preguntó en pensamientos.

- Yo no estoy obligando a mi hijo a nada, solo le estoy guiando y haciéndole ver lo que es mejor para él, creo que más bien he sido muy condescendiente, ¿Dígame que padre aceptaría que su hijo de quince años mantuviese una relación con una mujer de veintiséis, viuda y alrededor de la cual se han desato una serie de rumores nada favorables para su reputación?… - Menciono y se detuvo al ver que ella abría los ojos sintiéndose ofendida, se apresuró a proseguir – No pretendo juzgar su comportamiento señora Sanguinetti, después de todo usted es una mujer adulta y libre que puede hacer con su vida lo que mejor le plazca, pero sepa que si Fiorella y yo le hemos confiado la felicidad de nuestro hijo, solo ha sido porque deseamos verlo alegre y tenemos la esperanza que usted sea consciente de lo valiosos que es, pero como le dije, no permitiremos que arruine el futuro de Fabrizio, ni que lo persuada de tomar un rumbo distinto al que le corresponde, en resumidas cuentas, si él desea casarse con usted y tener una familia deberá hacer lo que hemos acordado, de lo contrario… créame que haré hasta lo imposible por alejarlo de usted y evitar que destruya su futuro, nada de leyes, nada de trabajos, nada de matrimonios, ni hijos antes que él obtenga su título… o es eso o no es nada, espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro en esto – Dijo con determinación.

Antonella asintió en silencio sintiéndose aun aturdida por las palabras del padre de Fabrizio, no tenía como refutarlo, pero también comprendía lo que le había llevado al joven a mentirle diciéndole que su padre también deseaba que fuese abogado, lo feliz que se le veía cuando lograba exponer con sus propias palabras y con ejemplos perfectos alguno de los artículos que estudiaban, el brillo en su mirada, su sonrisa, su entusiasmo… ¿Acaso todo este tiempo la había engañado? ¿Acaso había utilizado esto como una excusa? Ella no podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía creerlo, su niño era incapaz de algo como eso, él quería estudiar leyes, lo deseaba y había renunciado a sus sueños por mantener su relación, eso era injusto y ella no podía permitirlo, los verdaderos sueños de Fabrizio nada tenían que ver con lo que su padre deseaba imponerle y si en sus manos estaba evitar que su amor de ojos topacio fuese manipulado, que perdiese sus sueños y tuviese una vida que no deseaba, lucharía por esto.

El almuerzo continuo en un ambiente más relajado, él hombre una vez que le dejó claro lo que deseaba, se enfocó en exponer las cualidades de Fabrizio e incluso le mencionó que sería bienvenida en su casa cuando desease ir a ver al joven en la misma, ella podía comprender la preocupación como padre que el médico tenia, pero al mismo tiempo veía en él un gran egoísmo para con el joven, deseando imponerle una vida que él no pudo tener, obligándolo a ser quien no quería ser, a vivir más que su propia vida, aquella que él soñó. Era como si este quisiera a través de Fabrizio realizar los sueños que tuvo que abandonar, pero… ¿Qué había de los sueños de Fabrizio? ¿Qué había de los anhelos del joven? ¿Esos no importaban? – Se preguntaba al tiempo que sonreía con amabilidad. Esa tarde cuando llegó a su casa las dudas y los miedos le impidieron conciliar el sueño, al amanecer había tomado una decisión, ella no dejaría que Fabrizio sacrificase sus sueños.

El silencio y una cadena de mentiras desataron la tempestad, una que ella no pudo parar, que no quiso parar, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, sabía que él terminaría odiándola por esto, que lo perdería para siempre; pero también sabía que valdría la pena, que Fabrizio conseguiría superarlo todo, era un chico fuerte, con un gran corazón y tal vez… en un futuro cuando fuese un hombre, cuando estuviese realizado y todos sus sueños fuesen parte de su realidad, ella podría volver a él y contarle toda la verdad, decirle que lo hacía por su bien, solo por su bien, que lo único que buscó fue hacerlo feliz, a lo mejor él comprendería y la perdonaría, sus heridas sanarían y tendría esa vida juntos que una vez soñaron… pero si no era así, si él jamás lograse perdonarla por el abandono, las mentiras y el desprecio que le había mostrado.

Ella tendría la consciencia tranquila, sería feliz al verlo feliz y realizado a él, sabiendo que todo lo que hizo fue por amor… pero ahora que la vida la había abofeteado de esta manera, ahora que se lo enseñaba justo como ella deseo verlo, el corazón se le estaba cayendo a pedazos, no soportaba saber que si bien su sacrificio había valido la pena, ella jamás encontraría quien le diese lo que le dio su niño, él ya nunca más seria suyo, sin embargo… deseaba cerrar los ojos un instante y soñar que sí lo era, que todo el dolor y las mentiras jamás existieron, que él había regresado a su vida y la seguía amando, daría todo lo que tiene y más, daría su último suspiro por poder abrazarlo una vez… solo una vez y hacer que ese amor surgiese de nuevo, que sus ojos le regalasen ese brillo que fue suyo…

Antonella abrió los ojos pesadamente, las pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas que no habían dejado de brotar un solo instante, sus pasos trémulos y un inmenso frío la envolvía a medida que se alejaba de ese lugar, al cual jamás regresaría, se abrazó a sí misma para soportar tanto dolor, para no quebrarse a la mitad, dejó libre un suspiro tembloroso y se volvió para mirar por última vez a Fabrizio, él no la veía, tenía su mirada perdida en el lago y de pronto sus ojos captaron a una joven que se acercaba hasta la banca, rubia, de baja estatura, llevaba un delicado y hermoso vestido azul cielo, el cual la suave brisa pegaba a su figura dejando apreciar el pequeño vientre… estaba embarazada, quizás unos tres meses, esta llegó hasta él y le cubrió los ojos con las manos, de inmediato Fabrizio dejó ver una sonrisa, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hasta las de ella, tomándola para darle un beso, la chica se acercó y le deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla, para después rodear la banca y quedar frente a su familia, tomando a la bebé en brazos cuando el castaño se la entregó colocándose de pie, levantó al niño en brazos y lo sentó sobre sus hombros, le dio un beso en los labios a la rubia y se encaminó con ella alejándose para encontrarse con sus padres. En ese instante la mirada de Luciano y de Antonella se cruzaron, el hombre se tensó, pero ella solo asintió en silencio, como dándole a entender que ya todo había quedado claro, que no debía temer por su hijo, las cosas habían terminado, se secó la lagrima que corría cuesta abajo en su mejilla y dejo ver una sonrisa triste, ella había renunciado a él una vez más, el medico afirmó con apenas un movimiento, entendiendo los gestos de la mujer, sintió una profunda pena por ella, pues su mirada le gritaba lo que él tiempo atrás no pudo comprender, que ella no había actuado con la intención de dañar a Fabrizio, sino que se había sacrificado para permitir que este continuase con sus sueños, esos mismos que él no aceptaba, ni entendía, un sacrificio por amor… el mismo que hacía en este instante, se volvió dándole la espalda y se retiró, tomado de la mano con su esposa para caminar detrás de su hijo.

Antonella sentía que las cadenas que la mantuvieron por muchos años atada a un inmenso dolor comenzaban a soltarse, ella estaba liberando a Fabrizio, una vez más lo dejaba volar hacia su destino, uno que estaba segura sería maravilloso, como el joven soñó; mientras ella tomaba el suyo, ahora que pudo comprobar por sus propios ojos que Fabrizio era feliz, ya nada más importaba y el mismo parque que los vio por primera vez juntos, que los vio quebrarse de dolor, ahora los veía despedirse, sin rencores, sin mentiras… y para siempre.

La hermosa, modesta y antigua casa de Eleonor Baker en la ciudad de Nueva York, le dio la bienvenida a los esposos Grandchester y su hijo, los jóvenes habían decidido ocupar esta pues se sentían más cómodos que en la gran propiedad con la cual contaban los padres del castaño a las afueras de la urbe, la misma que les había sido ofrecida por el duque una vez que los jóvenes le informasen que se trasladarían a Nueva York, para que Terry pudiese retomar su carrera en el teatro, pero que ellos rechazaron por parecerles demasiado ostentosa, sin embargo cedieron ante la petición de la madre del chico para que ocuparan entonces su vieja casa que era más de su estilo y además que por encontrarse en Greenwich Village, punto bastante céntrico, a poca distancia del Central Park, con una hermosa vista al rio Hudson y un bello jardín donde los esposos podrían compartir junto a su pequeño heredero, era la ideal, al menos hasta que encontrasen un lugar con el cual se sintiesen satisfechos y que fuese suyo; aunque la ex actriz le había insistido a su hijo que recibieran la casa como un regalo, el joven le dejó claro que solo la ocuparían por un tiempo, Eleonor conociéndolo no tuvo otro remedio que aceptarlo, sabía que Terry desde muy joven había sido un chico independiente y ahora de adulto era comprensible que desease su propio espacio, ofrecerle a su familia un lugar comprado con su esfuerzo, así era su hijo y ella no podía cambiarlo.

La propiedad era mantenida en condiciones habitables, gracias a dos empleados de Eleonor a quienes le había encargado el cuidado de la misma durante su ausencia, Terry los conocía desde hacía mucho por lo cual se sintió en confianza de inmediato, Nora había sido la encargada de la cocina desde siempre y Oscar el jardinero, eran esposos y aunque ya eran personas mayores, seguían siendo muy eficientes; después de hacer las presentaciones, la anciana le informó al chico que todas las semanas venían dos señoras que se encargaban de la limpieza general de la casa, en vista que los años a ella le habían pasado factura y ya no podía hacerlo como antes, pero ya había acordado con estas un nuevo horario con la posibilidad de quedarse de servicio interno y contratar a alguien más si Terry así lo disponía.

La mujer era muy poco lo que sabía de Candy, solo que venía de una de las familias más ricas del país y que seguramente se había criado en una burbuja de cristal, recordó que solo la había visto unas tres veces visitar a su patrona, pero nunca habían intercambiado palabra con ella, así que se hizo una idea del tipo de dama que seria y preparó todo de manera que se cumpliese con las exigencias que debía traer la nueva señora de la casa, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando la chica le dijo que no sería necesario contratar a nadie más pues ella les ayudaría a mantener la casa y que tampoco sería necesaria una niñera ya que hasta el momento no le había hecho falta, ella personalmente se encargaba de cuidar del bebé, la mujer comprobó todo esto por sí misma a medida que las horas pasaban y la naturaleza sencilla de la rubia se mostraba en toda su magnitud, se sentó a su lado en la cocina mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo, charlando como si la conociese de toda la vida, como si fuesen amigas y para cuando el día terminó, ya Candy y Nora habían creado un equipo maravilloso.

A la mañana siguiente los suaves rayos del sol, que se colaban a través de las delgadas cortinas de algodón, despertaban a los esposos Grandchester, la rubia se movió acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su esposo como una gata, buscando su calor, al tiempo que dejaba ver una sonrisa, esa misma que le regalaba todas las mañanas, dando gracias mentalmente por un nuevo día de esta maravillosa vida que Dios le había entregado. Terry la sintió moverse a su lado y en un movimiento espontaneo la rodeó con su brazo, pegándola más a su cuerpo mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente, sin abrir aun los ojos, pues no quería abandonar este estado de calma y sopor que le brindaba el sueño.

- Es hora de levantarse… - Susurró Candy depositando suaves besos en el pecho de su esposo.

- No… quedémonos unos minutos más, el sol apenas se asoma Candy – Le pidió él en el mismo tono, mientras su mano le ofrecía una caricia lenta a la espalda femenina.

- Si deseas puedes quedarte un poco más… aún es temprano para ir al teatro, pero yo si debo bajar, tengo cosas que hacer – Le informó moviéndose para alejarse de él.

- Pecosa… apenas son… - Abrió un ojo para mirar el reloj enmarcado en un hermoso y tallado mueble de arce rojo, ubicado en un extremo de la habitación – Son las seis y cuarenta de la mañana ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer tan temprano? Nuestro bebé aún sigue dormido, sabes que no despierta sino después de las ocho, salió tan dormilón como su madre… así que no veo que debas ocupar tu tiempo tan temprano, quédate aquí conmigo – Le solicitó una vez más, dándole un beso en el cabello, después bajo a la mejilla de la chica y por ultimo a su cuello.

- Terry… Terry… es que yo quería – Intentaba hablar pero los labios de su esposo que estaban jugando con su piel a su antojo, se lo impedían.

- ¿Querías? Yo también… yo también quiero pecosa – Mencionó dándole un sentido equivocado a las palabras de su mujer, rodó hacia un lado colocándola de espaldas sobre la calma al tiempo que la cubría con su cuerpo y atrapaba sus labios con un beso lento y dulce.

- No… Terry no me refería a esto… yo… quería… este es tu primer día de regreso al teatro y pensaba prepararte algo especial, algo que te hiciese sentir feliz antes de salir a tu rutina – Expresó deteniendo sus avances y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Candy tenerte a ti y a mi hijo ya me hacen feliz a cada instante, desde el mismo momento en el cual abro los ojos me siento el hombre más dichoso de este mundo, incluso en sueños lo soy, no es necesario que hagas nada más para lograrlo mi vida… pero si verdaderamente deseas relajarme y darme algo especial… - Sus palabras se cortaron con total intensión, al tiempo que presionaba sus caderas contra las de su esposa para hacerle saber exactamente lo que deseaba, mientras mostraba esa sonrisa tan hermosa y sensual que sabía enloquecía a Candy, aprovechó el jadeo que ella liberó para asaltar su boca.

- Yo… hablaba de un desayuno… - Logró decir la chica una vez que Terry cedió un poco y liberó sus labios pero solo para viajar hasta el escote de su dormilona.

- Creo que me has leído el pensamiento mi amor… la verdad es que me siento realmente hambriento, solo que mi apetito no es precisamente de comida… sino de un manjar mucho más exquisito – Susurró antes de atrapar con sus labios el pezón rosado y suave de ella, quien se arqueó ante la caricia ofreciéndose a él, pero Terry apenas lo rozó con su lengua un par de veces, pues sabía que si lo succionaba terminaría tomando el desayuno de su hijo.

- ¡Oh, Terry!... pero… no es justo… yo quería hacer todo como lo había planeado… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de partir en Chicago? – Inquirió buscando un poco de cordura, mientras él seguía besándole los senos y acariciándole las piernas por encima de la seda de su camisón.

- Si… que habías imaginado una vida juntos y que todas las mañanas me hacías el desayuno y luego me despedías cuando salía al teatro… pero hubieron detalles que le faltaron a esas fantasías Candy, algunos que las harían más interesantes y placenteras… antes del desayuno, debíamos despertar juntos como lo acabamos de hacer, antes del desayuno podíamos haber hecho muchas cosas mi amor… - Mencionó con la voz ronca, abriéndose espacio entre las piernas de su esposa, subiendo lentamente la tela de su dormilona hasta llevarla a la altura de las caderas de la rubia, dejando libre una expresión de satisfacción cuando sus dedos la rozaron notando lo receptiva que estaba, apenas la había besado y acariciado.

- Nunca… lo imaginé, era tan inocente en ese entonces o quizás me daba vergüenza pensar en ello, no lo sé… me gustabas mucho Terry y me hacías sentir cosas… cosas que me daban miedo y me atraían al mismo tiempo, aunque no lo supe en ese tiempo, todas esas sensaciones era mi despertar como mujer… tú lo provocabas en mí – Susurró ella acariciando con sus labios la mandíbula de Terry, le encantaba hacerlo, era fuerte y masculina, pero también suave.

- Ya yo te deseaba Candy… ya lo hacía, soñaba con tenerte entre mis brazos, con entregarme a ti y enseñarte los placeres del cuerpo, quería sentir tu temblor, tus gemidos, regalarte la gloria… dártelo todo y conocer de tu mano todo eso que solo el amor puede dar – Expresó con la mirada brillante, cargada de amor, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

- Empecemos este día como en tus fantasías entonces… hazme el amor Terry – Le pidió acariciándole la espalda por encima de la camisa del pijama, mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo.

El castaño la besó con pasión por un par de minutos, enredando sus manos en los rizos dorados y sedosos, seduciéndola con sus labios, lengua y dientes, despertando a esa mujer que era solo suya, que lo enloquecía con sus movimientos cadenciosos, dejó libre un gemido cuando sintió que Candy lo amarraba entre sus piernas, presionando su intimidad contra su miembro y haciéndole sentir aun a través de la tela del pantalón lo tibia y húmeda que se encontraba, cuando él empujó contra ella la sintió palpitar, por lo que supo que ninguno de los dos podían seguir esperando, así que con rapidez y destreza subió la dormilona de Candy hasta la cintura de la chica, para después llevar una mano hasta el pantalón del pijama que tenía puesto y bajándolo lo suficiente se liberó solo un instante antes de unirse a su mujer y quedar preso entre su rincón favorito dentro de ella.

Candy jadeó ante la contundencia del asalto de Terry, temblando de placer cuando él comenzó a moverse en su interior, busco los labios del chico y comenzó a besarlo con premura al tiempo que le imprimía un ritmo propio a sus caderas, acariciándole la espalda, enredando sus dedos en las hebras castañas, gimiendo, suspirando y jadeando aferrada al cuerpo del hombre que amaba, mientras sus miradas decían aquellos que no podía ser expresado a través de las palabras o que los besos no les permitían hacerlo, se abrazaron con fuerza cuando sintieron que sus cuerpos luchaban por liberarse y buscando darse el tiempo necesario para hacerlos unidos, como casi siempre les ocurría, minutos después el éxtasis los elevó.

Ambos habían hecho realidad sus sueños ese día, después se esa maravillosa entrega, se bañaron juntos. Terry se encargó de su hijo, mientras Candy preparaba el desayuno, el cual compartieron juntos y al final de este la rubia lo despidió como había soñado hacerlo, con una gran sonrisa, pero ahora no lo hacía sola, tenía al hijo de ambos en sus brazos, quien después de dejar libre algunas lágrimas al ver que su padre se marchaba, terminó por sonreírle por petición de su madre y del mismo Terry quien les prometía a ambos volver muy pronto.

Mientras el auto se desplazaba por las calles de Nueva York, sentía muchas emociones embargarlo, la mayor de ellas la ansiedad, más que los nervios que le tensaba el estómago se sentía ansioso por todo lo que podía encontrarse en este día, reunirse de nuevo con muchos de sus antiguos compañeros, pisar las tablas de la compañía con un libre en la mano, declamar algunas líneas, imaginarse ese lugar lleno de personas; la emoción y el miedo hacían estragos en su interior, ya había logrado controlar al último, de modo que esto no le preocupaba mucho, su actuación improvisada en el cumpleaños de Candy le había regresado mucha de la seguridad y confianza que poseía en el pasado y lo habían convertido en uno de los mejores actores de su generación, pero debía ser consciente que ahora empezaba de nuevo, aunque se arriesgase con un protagónico y tuviese a su favor la preferencia de un gran número de personas que lo admiraban, sentía que debía ganarse cada aplauso a pulso, como años atrás cuando se presentó por primera vez en un escenario.

Conducir hasta la compañía le había servido para drenar un poco la tensión que sintió en cuando abandono su hogar, sabía que Candy se había esforzado por hacerlo sentir bien y relajado, cuanto había llegado a conocerlo su hermosa pecosa, a ella no la podía engañar, ni aunque tratase de mostrarse tranquilo, ella podía percibir cuando algo lo inquietaba y se esforzaba por complacerlo, esto Terry lo agradecía inmensamente, pues bien sabía que sin el apoyo y el amor que Candy le brindaba, quizás nunca hubiese reunido el valor para regresar a un escenario y vivir esto que tanto le apasionaba. Detuvo el auto en el puesto junto al de Robert, un estacionamiento privado para evitar que alguien lo viese y comenzaran una ola de rumores, el director le había asegurado que mantendrían todo esto en secreto.

- Buenos días joven Terruce, que grato verlo por aquí de nuevo ¿Cómo se encuentra?– Lo saludo un anciano que le abrió la puerta trasera del lugar.

- Buenos días Martin, también me alegra verte… me siento… ansioso y con muchas expectativas, pero supongo que debe ser normal – Contesto Terry mirándolo a los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Usted cómo ha estado? – Inquirió en tono casual.

- Bien, muy bien joven… gracias por preguntar – Respondió el hombre, un tanto sorprendido ante la confesión del chico y su saludo tan personal, anteriormente el castaño era bastante arisco, apenas si intercambiaba palabra con los demos miembros de la compañía o mostraba sus sentimientos, siempre se presentaba ante todos seguro de sí mismo, arrogante y serio – Seguramente desea hablar con el señor Hathaway, este está en su oficina, acompáñeme por favor… y no se sienta nervioso, hoy no tendrá público, pero esperamos que muy pronto cada lugar este lleno para ver su regreso – Agregó con una sonrisa para llenarlo de confianza.

- Así será… y espero poder mantenerlos por una larga temporada, pero para ello quiero prepararme lo mejor que pueda antes, han pasado seis años desde que pisé este escenario y les ofrecí una actuación, lo menos que se merecen es que les entregue mi mejor desempeño, que coloque todo mi esfuerzo en ofrecerle una puesta en escena impecable, por haberme apoyado desde el principio y seguir creyendo en mí después de todo lo que ha pasado – Menciono con calma y convicción.

- Estoy seguro que lo hará joven, usted tiene en sus venas el talento y la pasión por la actuación, le fue heredado de su madre quien era grandiosa, son muy pocos lo que nacen con ese poder para cautivar y usted joven Grandchester es uno de ellos, tenga por seguro que logrará todo lo que desea, con constancia y disciplina lo conseguirá, además tiene una hermosa musa que lo inspira… según es su esposa, así que imaginación y estímulo no le faltara – Señalo el hombre con una sonrisa y le indicó la puerta del director.

- Gracias Martin, nos veremos dentro de un rato, quiero empezar desde hoy a ensayar algunos de los libretos, este es el lugar preciso para decidirme – Expresó Terry con emoción.

El caballero asintió convencido, le mostro una sonrisa amable, sintiéndose gratamente sorprendido por el cambio que había dado el joven, ciertamente había madurado, había crecido como persona y eso seguramente influiría en su desempeño actoral, todo indicaba que sería para mejor, una familia siempre influye para mejor, el castaño ahora disfrutaba de una hermosa familia, se alejó dejando al joven delante de la puerta del señor Hathaway; Terry respiro profundamente, para relajarse antes de golpear suavemente la hoja de madera, para después recibir desde el interior la orden para seguir en la voz de su ex jefe.

Durante varios minutos los dos hombres hablaron delo beneficioso que sería para Terruce ensayar en este lugar, junto a sus antiguos compañeros, estar bajo la supervisión de alguien objetivo y conocedor de la materia, Robert había prometido ser imparcial y el chico estaba seguro que lo seria, pues más allá del entusiasmo por su regreso, estaba su profesionalismo.

Se encaminaron hasta el escenario donde se montaban todas las obras de la compañía, ese mismo donde Terry sintió lo que era actuar de manera profesional por primera vez en su vida, donde se había creado tantos sueños, tantas metas, las que justo ahora se proponía alcanzar una vez más, ya muchas de esas las había conseguido, como por ejemplo casarse con Candy y formar una familia con ella, pero en el plano profesional Terry había dejado atrás muchas cosas estancadas, ya era hora de retomar su camino, su pasión.

- ¡Bienvenido! – Exclamaron sus compañeros de teatro con amables sonrisas en cuando lo vieron entrar en compañía de Robert.

- ¿Qué es… que es todo esto? – Inquirió desconcertado, un tanto incomodo pues no estaba acostumbrado a estas muestras por parte de los demás actores.

- Tu bienvenida Terry ¿Qué más puede ser? – Respondió Karen Klaise con una gran sonrisa acercándose hasta él para saludarlo con un abrazo.

- Queríamos darte una sorpresa y hacerte sentir como en casa de nuevo… después de todo Stanford es nuestro segundo hogar, donde habitan muchos de nuestros sueños – Mencionó Susana al ver que Terry seguía extraviado.

- Bienvenido señor Grandchester – Lo saludaron unos chicos que no recordaba, al parecer nuevos en la compañía – Sera un honor trabajar con usted – Indicó uno de ellos sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias, la verdad no esperaba algo como esto… les agradezco a todos el gesto – Esbozó paseando su mirada por los presentes y reconociendo varias caras.

- Es un placer señor, creo que hablo por muchos de los aquí presente, cuando digo que usted fue una gran inspiración para nosotros – Expreso una chica con una gran sonrisa – Recuerdo cuanto me emocionaba en cada una de sus presentaciones y fue gracias a usted que supe lo que quería ser en la vida, luché por ello y ahora me encuentro aquí… de verdad jamás hubiese imaginado que algún día estaría junto al gran Terruce Grandchester sobre un escenario – Agregó mirándolo con devoción, como si de un Dios se tratase.

- Me honran sus palabras señorita… - Se interrumpió pues no sabía el nombre.

- Russell, Deborah Russell… encantada – Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Un placer señorita Russell, pero por favor tráteme de Terruce… igual para todos, somos compañeros de trabajo, recuerdo que éramos una familia y no existían diferencias entre uno u otro actor, espero que siga siendo de esa manera… de verdad muchas gracias por este recibimiento, tenía pensando algo completamente distinto – Indicó el castaño con una sonrisa.

- La culpa es de Karen… - Informó Robert con una media sonrisa – Cometí la imprudencia de mencionar algo de tu petición para ensayar aquí y no me dejó en paz hasta que le permití organizarte una bienvenida, sé que no eres muy dado a este tipo de reuniones, pero de verdad queremos demostrarte lo felices que estamos por tenerte de regreso a tu casa Terruce – Explicó el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo no podía dejar pasar por debajo de la mesa algo como esto, uno de los nuestro regresa al hogar y no podíamos recibirlo con apatía, menos tratándose de ti, así que no te pongas cascarrabias, mejor ven y comparte con nosotros… lamento no haberle avisado a Candy, sabía que de mencionarle algo, ibas a terminar descubriéndolo, ambos se conocen tan bien que es imposible que se oculten nada – Mencionó la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Karen… ella se quedó en casa con nuestro hijo, hubiese estado feliz de participar en la sorpresa, ya le contaré todo en detalle… - Dijo caminando con ella.

- Bueno supongo que deseas comenzar hoy mismo, si no tomamos este día para celebrar y la enviamos a buscar, hace meses que no nos veíamos y tengo unos deseos enormes de conocer al pequeño Terry – Comentó Susana con una sonrisa.

- Si ha pasado tiempo, tú aun no habías dado a luz, la verdad me sorprende verte tan rápido de nuevo en la compañía… ¿Cómo esta Nathan y su bebé? – Preguntó de manera casual.

- Perfectamente, ambos están felices y yo igual que ellos, aún no he regresado, en realidad me tomé un año sabático, quiero dedicarle un tiempo a Nathaniel… pero cuando Karen me contó lo que planeaba hacer no quise perdérmelo, de verdad estoy feliz de tu decisión de regresar, este es tu lugar Terry – Expresó mirándolo a los ojos mientras sonreía.

- Lo es, con solo estar aquí puedo sentirlo, gracias por venir Susana… - Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, comprobando lo fácil que era hablar con ella sin sentir ese peso que tiempo atrás lo apabullaba, solo como dos amigos.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que me siento en deuda con Candy y contigo, gracias a ella conocí a mi esposo y ahora me encuentro tan feliz, por cierto cuando le dije que habías decidido regresar a los escenarios se puso muy contento, me pidió que te hiciese saber que puedes visitarlo cuando gustes, sino como tu médico, lo hagas como a un amigo – Indicó la rubia en una charla solo de los dos, pero sabía que algunos ojos estaban puestos en ellos.

- Lo haré… la verdad Nathan es una gran persona y yo le debo mucho, me ayudo cuando más lo necesite, he sido un ingrato por no haber ido antes… creo que podríamos organizar un almuerzo, así conoces a Terruce Richard y nosotros a tu pequeño Nathaniel, seguramente Candy estará encantada – Mencionó con media sonrisa, de verdad jamás pensó que después de todo lo sucedido algún día podría proponerle algo así a Susana, pero justo ahora la idea no le resultaba tan descabellada.

- Sería maravilloso… ¿Se están quedando en casa de Eleonor o de tus padres a las afueras? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- En casa de mi madre… es algo temporal, mientras encontramos una que nos agrade a ambos y sea lo bastante grande para criar a una gran familia – Le hizo saber con emoción.

- Te anotare nuestro número telefónico y nuestra dirección, cualquier cosa que planees con Candy, me avisas, yo no estoy viniendo al teatro, si ya estoy loca por volver con m pequeño, pero quería darte la bienvenida – Expresó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto, si debes retirarte por mí no te cohíbas… - Decía el chico cuando ella lo interrumpió con un ademan.

- Pierde cuidado, puedo quedarme unos minutos más… sabes yo también extraño este escenario a veces, pero entre mi bebé y este… ya he hecho mi elección – Esbozó.

Terry asintió en silencio comprendido a lo que ella se refería, cuando Candy estuvo embarazada, hablando de todo un poco llegaron al tema de su profesión, el chico deseaba saber si ella tenía deseos de ejercerla de nuevo, pero la rubia le hizo saber que ahora solo quería dedicarse a su bebé, que además se encontraba fuera de práctica, pero que si en algún momento tenía la necesidad de regresar, buscaría el equilibrio entre ambas, por ahora su prioridad era su familia, solo esta y nada más.

La pequeña reunión se extendió por varios minutos más, en los cuales Robert le presentó al nuevo plantel de la compañía, este había crecido, ahora eran quince actores en lugar de los diez que Terry dejó, seis de ellos jóvenes, con la misma edad que él tenía cuando empezó y según Robert con mucho talento, si el hombre lo decía había que creerlo, pues era muy exigente, estos seguían viéndolo como si fuese un Dios o algo por el estilo, lo cual incomodaba un poco a Terry, pero tenía la esperanza que la situación cambiase cuando les llegara el turno de trabajar junto a él y lo viesen como un compañero más.

Susana y Karen fueron las ultimas en marcharse junto a Robert, sabían que Terry necesitaba estar un momento a solas consigo mismo, reencontrarse de nuevo con sus raíces, dejar que la energía que fluía dentro de un escenario lo envolviesen, él era un actor, había nacido para serlo, solo debía encontrar de nuevo esa conexión y ya nada podría detener lo que vendría, su ascenso sería tan rápido o quizás mucho más de lo que fue antes.

El castaño se sintió como pez en el agua cuando al fin quedo solo, su mirada se paseó por el lugar y respiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de todos los olores que eran tan propios de este lugar, cerró los ojos y dejo ver una sonrisa cuando que consciente que ahora eran solo él y su pasión, de inmediato su musa de rizos dorados y maravillosa figura se instaló en su cabeza, haciendo que el corazón comenzase a latir lleno de emoción… allí estaba en el palco principal, su hermosa y risueña Julieta, mirándolo con efusividad y orgullo… siempre la imaginó allí y no había faltado a la cita con su sueño.

La vibración del tren se dejaba sentir, mientras la mirada miel se posaba en las personas en los andenes, algunas aún se despedían esperando el último llamado mientras se abrazaban, Elisa dejo libre un suspiro y regreso su mirada al interior del vagón de primera clase encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de su hermano, el cual le regalo media sonrisa para hacerla sentir bien, Neil como siempre la poyaba en lo que fuese y no la dejaba sola en ningún momento, amaba a su protector.

Había decidió acompañarla en ese viaje a California que Frank había propuesto alegando que no la dejaría viajar por dos meses sola con ese desgraciado, no confiaba y tenía sus razones para no hacerlo.

Ella no pudo rechazar la oferta de Frank al ver el entusiasmo en Frederick, solo serían dos meses mientras se encargaba de la sucursal en ese estado, él quería supervisar personalmente su negocio, al parecer algo no estaba saliendo bien y le pidió que lo acompañase, bueno sinceramente la presiono al decirle que si ella no quería ir lo entendería pero que se llevaría a Frederick porque no podía estar tanto tiempo alejado de su hijo.

Al contarle a Neil su decisión él le pidió que no fuese, pero ella una vez más alego que no iba a dejar que Frank la alejara por tanto tiempo de su hijo, ese día su hermano se marchó molesto de la casa y al día siguiente regreso diciendo que una de las condiciones para que viajara era si él la acompañaba de lo contrario no lo haría.

Elisa pensaba que al decírselo a Frank no tomaría de buena manera la noticia pero para su sorpresa le agrado la idea, dijo que era justo un viaje en familia, que no había ningún problema, quería unir esos lazos que se habían roto con Neil, quien iba acompañado por su esposa y la hermosa valentina, Dennis también viajo con ellos, ya que en la casa de California no contaban con personal capaz para atender a los niños.

Frank se encontraba sentado al lado de Elisa y llevaba a Frederick en las piernas mientras jugaban con unos soldados de madera mientras ya que Germaine dormía en el camarote siendo cuidada por Dennis.

El hombre se quedó observando el perfil de la mujer que amaba, su hermosa esposa, a la que estaba alejando de Chicago, sabía perfectamente que Parrichs se había puesto en contacto con Leblanc, pero los años daban experiencia y astucia y antes de que estos pudiesen actuar ya él lo había hecho, por ahora pensaba que dos meses serian suficiente, pero si le llegaba noticias de la llegada de Leblanc podría quedarse toda una vida en California y si daba con el paradero se la llevaría y la escondería en el fin del mundo con tal de que ese mal nacido no se la arrebatará.

Cuando Neil exigió acompañarlos por el bien de Elisa, no hizo más que colaborar, porque el moreno era la única preocupación que dejaría en Chicago, ya que Leblanc lo buscaría y entonces de cierta manera su plan habría fallado, pero el moreno no hizo más que ayudarle a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

_**Hoy desde el gran camino, bajo el sol claro y fuerte, **_

_**Muda como una lágrima he mirado hacia atrás, **_

_**Y tu voz de muy lejos, con un olor de muerte, **_

_**Vino á aullarme al oído un triste "¡ Nunca más !" **_

_**Tan triste que he llorado hasta quedar inerte... **_

_**¡ Yo sé que estás tan lejos que nunca volverás ! **_

_**No hay lágrimas que laven los besos de la Muerte... **_

_**- Almas hermanas mías, nunca miréis atrás ! **_

_**Los pasados se cierran como los ataúdes, **_

_**Al Otoño, las hojas en dorados aludes **_

_**Ruedan... y arde en los troncos la nueva floración... **_

_**-...Las noches son caminos negros de las auroras...- **_

_**Oyendo deshojarse tristemente las horas **_

_**Dulces, hablemos de otras flores al corazón.**_

_**Delmira Agustini.**_

* * *

_**Chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por el apoyo de siempre, por estar atentas a cada publicación, por el tiempo invertido en la lectura, de verdad muchas gracias!**_


	247. capitulo 70 parte 3

**Capítulo 70**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Un año y dos meses después de que le mundo se le viniese abajo regresaba a Chicago y todo se encontraba exactamente igual, nada había cambiado, esperaba que en Elisa se encontrase de la misma manera, que lo amase con la misma intensidad, estaba dispuesto a convencerla de que la sociedad no importaba, la haría cambiar de parecer a su manera.

Apenas se registraba en el hotel con el nombre de Ferdinand Labrousse y solicito el servicio de una llamada, sus ganas por llamar a la mansión Wells palpitaron en las yemas de sus dedos, porque sabía que Frank había restringido las llamadas internacionales esa era la causa por la cual todos los intentos de escuchar la voz de Elisa habían sido fallidos, pero ahora que se encontraba en la misma ciudad tenía la oportunidad y no podía aprovecharla, porque las cuentas le llegaban a Frank y este seguramente se daría cuenta del número del hotel, dejándolo al descubierto, haciendo que todo se viniese abajo y no iba a arriesgarse.

Decidió llamar a la casa Kellan, estaba seguro que estaría en esta porque los días domingo muy pocas veces salía, marco el número y después de tres tonos de espera escucho la voz de la madre de Kellan.

-Buenos días, por favor con Kellan Parrichs.

- ¿Quién lo solicita? – pregunto la dama amablemente al otro lado.

-Un compañero de trabajo.

-Espere un momento por favor.

-Sí, gracias.

Casi un minuto tardo Kellan en ponerse al teléfono y pudo escucharlo preguntarle a su madre que compañero lo llamaba.

-Buenos días.

- ¿Parrichs aun duermes hasta medio día? –pregunto Jules sintiéndose feliz por escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-Jules, Jules Leblanc… hermano que alegría escucharte… ¿Cuéntame cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, en Chicago.

-¿Estas en Chicago? Pero si no me avisaste que venias ¿Me estas jodiendo? Cómo es que estás aquí en tan poco tiempo.

-Me vine volando, dijiste que era hora de que regresará y no he dudado un solo segundo en buscar la manera de regresar cuanto antes, pero mejor hablemos personalmente, estoy en el hotel Allerton.

-Jules en media hora estoy allá.

-Nos encontramos en el restaurant y si por alguna casualidad no coincidimos preguntas por el señor Ferdinand Labrousse.

-Vaya nombre el que escogiste. –Dijo riendo de buena gana sintiéndose feliz por el próximo encuentro con su amigo, al tiempo que colgaba.

Kellan se dirigió al baño y trató de ducharse y vestirse lo más rápido posible, algunos inconvenientes cuando al encender el auto este no arrancaba pero después del cuarto intento cobró vida y agradecía que los domingos las calles se encontrarán despejadas lo que le haría el traslado en menos tiempo, al llegar fue directamente al restaurante y ahí se encontraba Jules al cual reconoció inmediatamente debido a su altura sobresalía entre los presentes.

Se acercó a la mesa y antes de que pudiese llegar completamente Jules lo vio por lo que se puso de pie y ambos se abrazaron calurosamente palmeándose la espalda.

-Hombre estás más delgado ¿No te alimentan en Francia? ¿Tan mal quedo después de la guerra? – Preguntaba mientras sonreía y tomaba asiento.

-No, la verdad no me noto más delgado, pero seguro se debe al tiempo que dure enfermo.

-¿Y al fin que era? ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores?

-Nunca me dieron un diagnóstico, muchos acordaron en que sería un virus que contraje en Colombia o en el barco, algo que nunca me creí completamente. ¿Y cuéntame cómo estas las cosas en el trabajo?

-Ya no trabajo con Wells, no quise contarte porque no lo creí verdaderamente importante, renuncie. –Kellan prefirió no contarle a Jules la verdad. –Sabes que no soportaba al imbécil de mi nuevo jefe, pero antes de salir de ahí le deje un derechazo que aún me tiene que estar mentando los antepasados, ahora trabajo en el Banco Andley, donde recibo mejores beneficios en todos los aspectos.

-Me alegra saberlo, William es una persona justa, bueno lo poco que conozco de él.

-Si es buena persona aunque solo lo he visto una sola vez, las otras veces solo me entiendo con el administrador el señor Johnson, quien es un hombre muy serio pero también muy correcto, me han hecho sentir muy bien y mira que valoran mi trabajo.

-Eres excelente en lo que haces Kellan, pensé que Wells reconocería tu labor y te daría mi puesto.

-Yo creo que Wells no confía mucho en mí, tiene sus razones porque él estaba al tanto de nuestra amistad, ese señor todo lo sabe, de estúpido no tiene un solo pelo.

-Eso lo sé créeme que lo sé… tengo que andarme con cuidado para que no sospeche de mi estadía en Chicago, necesito encontrar la manera de ver a Elisa.

-Bueno la señora casi no sale de la mansión, por los comentarios que he escuchado, lo que sí sé es que su hermano se vino definitivamente a Chicago y vive muy cerca de ella.

-¿Neil está aquí? ¿En Chicago? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Por qué me enteré hace poco y no sabía cómo estabas con él.

- Neil podría ayudarme, él sabe todo Kellan, necesito reunirme con él.

-Te averiguare el número de la casa mañana en el trabajo.

-No quisiera esperar hasta mañana, pero me tocará hacerlo, prometí ser prudente.

-Si debes serlo Jules y no arriesgar lo que hemos avanzado. –Le aconsejo Kellan, pues no podían echar por la borda la oportunidad, porque sabía que Wells, sería un gran contrincante para Jules.

Las risas provenientes de la playa se podían escuchar en la oficina donde se encontraba Frank, admirando a través del gran ventanal de cristal a Elisa sentada en la orilla donde las olas morían en sus muslos, donde tenía a Germaine sentada y Frederick le traía en un envase un poco de agua del mar para que le echase a la niña la cual se entusiasmaba cada vez que el agua corría por su pequeño cuerpo.

A Neil y Vanessa le llegaba el agua a la cintura mientras él tenía a su hija en brazos y a segundos le regalaba besos a su esposa, algo que Frank verdaderamente envidiaba porque anhelaba poder besar a Elisa compartir con ella y con sus hijos, ese hermoso momento, pero la veía realmente feliz y no quería arruinar su alegría, por lo que prefería estar en admirándola desde ese sitio, deseándola como nunca, anhelando revivir lo momentos que habían vivido en esa casa y que solo ver el color de la piel de Elisa por causa del bronceado despertaba en el esas ganas desbordadas de hacerle el amor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, el cual tomó sin mucho apuro.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días señor Wells, le habla Jensen.

-Dime Jensen, ¿Me tienes noticias?

-Sí señor, el joven Parrichs se encuentra reunido con el hombre de la fotografía que me entrego, esta hospedado en el hotel Allerton.

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto sintiendo rabia y temor.

-Completamente señor. – contestó con seguridad.

-Perfecto quiero que dos de ustedes no me abandonen el hotel, reserva habitaciones si es preciso y los otros dos sigan sin perderle rastro a Parrichs, muy de cerca con él y más ahora que está en el banco. –le ordeno determinante.

-Sí señor.

-Si salen los siguen sean discretos, no quiero que se den cuenta y me mantienes informado de los lugares que visitan, otra cosa, trata de averiguar bajo que nombre se hospeda.

-Sí señor. – Dijo el hombre y como su jefe no le dijo más nada solo colgó y regreso al carro que se encontraba frente al hotel, donde lo estaban esperando los compañeros, dándole las ordenes que les había dado Frank Wells.

Al día siguiente Kellan logró encontrar el teléfono de la casa de Neil Leagan y esa tarde después de salir del trabajo se dirigió nuevamente al hotel desde donde llamaron a la casa del moreno, llevándose la sorpresa de que el chico se encontraba de viaje, por más que buscaron la manera de que el ama de llaves le dijese donde se encontraba la mujer no soltó prenda.

A Jules no le quedo más que maldecir a su suerte y aun en contra de los pedidos de Kellan alquilo un auto y se paseó por los alrededores de la mansión Wells sintiendo el corazón brincarle en la garganta ante las ganas de atravesar ese portón y encontrarse con Elisa, pero sabía que sería imposible, Kellan había tenido razón en sus cartas, había mucho más personal de seguridad.

Regresaron al hotel, donde se despidieron esperando que Kellan lograse encontrar alguna información necesaria por parte de Elizabeth, ya que esa noche iría a visitarla.

Parrichs se extrañó un poco al saber que Frank Wells se había ido de viaje con su familia, pero ella no sabía a donde y era sincera porque su novia no le ocultaba nada, inmediatamente ligo el viaje de Neil Leagan junto al de la familia Wells.

Las noticias no eran nada alentadoras para Jules y en el latían las ganas de contarle lo de su hija, pero había hecho un juramento a la señora Elisa, además de que sabía Jules perdería los estribos y dejaría de actuar con prudencia, porque estaba seguro que se molestaría con la señora por haberle ocultado a la hija de ambos.

Las tenues luces de la tarde que lucían un dorado más intenso, gracias al efecto que el tono de las planicies toscanas le daban a las mismas, se filtraban por los amplios ventanales del despacho de Luciano Di Carlo, el otoño estaba instalado y el paisaje era realmente hermoso, digno de ser plasmado por el mejor de los pintores; las manos del hombre giraban lentamente un vaso de whisky, mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de un amigo al cual le había solicitado cierta información, el mismo era un joven bastante particular al cual Luciano había ayudado dándole empleo en su oficina como mensajero, mientras este estudiaba en la Universidad de Florencia; después de haber conseguido un grado de capitán por su participación en la guerra, Italo había decidido alejarse de todo lo que tuviese que ver con la milicia, traumado por la terrible experiencia en el frente. Luciano no pudo más que apoyarlo, pues veía en el joven a su Fabrizio, le llego a tomar mucho cariño y aunque habían pasado años sin verse, siempre lo tenía presente y de vez en cuando intercambiaban correspondencia, por ello se sorprendió al enterarse que este había regresado a sus antiguos pasos y ahora formaba parte de los hombres de confianza de Benito Mussolini.

- Señor Luciano, las cosas que se desean hacer en Italia son necesarias, el estado de anarquía en el cual quedaron muchas regiones después de la guerra ha hecho demasiado daño, debemos ponerle un freno a todo esto y le aseguro que la mano dura del señor Mussolini es lo que se requiere, alguien que les haga ver a estos insurgentes que el país no es suyo y no pueden hacer con este lo que se les dé la gana… comprendo que los métodos que utiliza el fascismo puede ser un tanto drástico, pero de ser contrario, también terminaríamos arrastrados por la oposición – Explicaba Italo mirando al caballero a los ojos.

- Hijo… disculpa que discurra contigo en esto, pero es bien sabido por todos que la violencia solo genera violencia, no vivo en las nubes y sé que en estos momentos Italia necesita de alguien con carácter, pero lo que el señor Mussolini hace es amedrentar a todo aquel que no tenga sus mismos ideales, torturarlos y confinarlos en prisión, eso en el mejor de los casos, pues todos esas personas desaparecidas, seguramente fueron asesinadas – Luciano se detuvo para ver la expresión del hombre, confiaba en él, pero no podía exponerse del todo, dejó libre un suspiro para continuar – Quizás muchas de sus propuestas sean lo que más le conviene al país, pero imponerlas a través de la violencia no es lo correcto, sé que eres un buen muchacho y también que eres muy inteligente, solo deseo que sepas bien en lo que te involucras e intentes reflexionar si es lo mejor para ti – Agregó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Comprendo su preocupación y se la agradezco señor Luciano, de verdad, pero me considero lo bastante maduro como para tomar mis propias decisiones, si lo que le preocupa es que forme parte de la guardia, mi experiencia como capitán me llevara inevitablemente a esto, pero todo lo que haga será en provecho de un mejor país, se lo aseguro… ahora si lo que le preocupa es la manera en como nuestro proceso pueda afectar sus negocios, entonces las cosas tienen otro matiz, el presidente es muy generoso con quienes le apoyan pero implacable con quienes le desafían, quedarse en una posición neutral en los tiempos que estamos no es algo viable, pensando que eso es lo que usted desea… aun esta ha tiempo de tomar las decisiones que crea conveniente y si como me ha dicho existe la posibilidad de trasladarse a América por un tiempo, le aconsejo que tome ese rumbo – Expuso el chico con serenidad.

- Es fácil decirlo… - Menciono Luciano colocándose de pie y acercándose a la ventana para admirar el paisaje, dejo libre un suspiro pesado – Pero te puedo asegurar Italo que no es nada sencillo, toda mi vida este ha sido mi hogar, aquí están mis raíces, mis negocios, sabes bien cuantas personas dependen de mí… no puedo solo hacer las maletas y dejarlo todo – Expresó con la mirada triste, sintiendo que le costaba mucho pensar en algo así.

- Soy consciente de ello señor, pero por sobre todo ello esta su familia, los hombres que se mueven dentro del fascismo no son mansos corderos… muchos de estos son delincuentes con disfraz de político, algunos tienen un pasado por el cual irían a prisión sin duda alguna, otros entre los cuales me cuento, realmente queremos un cambio, algo que le dé al país estabilidad y un nuevo rumbo a seguir, pero de estos somos pocos, yo no podría garantizarle la seguridad de su familia, no cuento con ese poder, apenas y si puedo mantener la de la mía propia, su negocio está bajo la mirada de muchos y tarde o temprano se volverá la manzana de la discordia... ¿Cuánto creer que tardarían en venir a pedirle su colaboración? ¿O cuánto tiempo cree usted que pueda mantener esa situación? Un proceso como este es costoso y ya una vez usted casi queda en la ruina… no debería arriesgarse a atravesar por eso nuevamente… - Decía cuando Luciano lo interrumpió, volviéndose a mirarlo.

- Si me voy y dejo mis negocios en Italia a la deriva igual terminaría perdiendo… - El joven no lo dejó continuar, se colocó de pie para estar más cerca de él.

- Pero mantendrá a salvo a su familia… ¡Por Dios Luciano! Ya vio de lo que son capaces estos hombres, Enzo Martoglio estuvo a punto de matar a sus hijos… bueno a la señorita Fransheska y a su… su sobrino, ese hombre era un enfermo, no era la primera vez que se obsesionaba así con una mujer y le puedo asegurar que las anteriores no tuvieron la suerte de ser parte de una familia poderosa ni de contar con la protección de un prometido millonario, no les fue para nada bien… cuando me entere de lo sucedido quise ir yo mismo hasta la cárcel y acabar con ese miserable, pero tenía gente poderosa custodiándolo y no valía la pena ensuciarme la manos con una basura como esa, pero le aseguro que de haber tenido la oportunidad le hubiese enseñado a no poder los ojos en quien no debía… fijarse en su hija, verdaderamente estaba loco y como él hay muchos… Luciano no se exponga ni arriesgue a su familia, las cosas aquí se pondrán difíciles, su hijo Fabrizio estudia leyes, ahora mismo está en el centro de los revoltosos, puede que él no ande con ellos, pero para el señor Mussolini todos son iguales y todos pagaran como él considere adecuado – Explicó con toda la sinceridad posible.

- ¿Por qué estás tú con ellos entonces? – Preguntó Luciano con rabia e impotencia.

- Porque debe haber alguien vigilando… el señor Mussolini me escucha, oye mis consejos, pero mientras yo le dijo cien palabras, hay diez personas más hablando en contra de mis ideas, sin embargo esta es una lucha que no podemos dejar solo en manos de los delincuentes que solo buscan su beneficio, yo creo que algunos de los ideales que se plantean y luchare porque estos no se queden en el olvido… sé muy bien lo que hago señor Luciano, por favor no se preocupe por mí, no cuando tiene una familia que proteger – Expuso con determinación.

- Irme a otro país… empezar una vida completamente distinta, no es fácil Italo, no es para nada fácil, si al menos fuese aquí en Europa, pero tan lejos de todo lo mío – Susurro angustiado.

- Ojala todos tuviésemos la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo este caos, mi familia no tiene los medios suficientes para trasladarse a otro país, ninguna de mis hermanas tiene un marido millonario que nos abra todas las puertas para comenzar un nuevo negocio, ni muchos menos mi padre tiene un hermano duque, uno de los más poderosos de toda Europa y que le ayudaría sin chistar… usted tiene todo eso Luciano ¿Dónde radica lo complicado de su situación? – Inquirió desconcertado.

- No pretendo ir a vivir a costas de mi yerno, ni pretendo que su fortuna sirva para forjar la mía, ya en América tengo negocios bastante rentables que me esforzare en hacer crecer, tampoco pienso ser una carga para mi… mi hermano, ni siquiera llevamos el mismo apellido y eso continuara así, no utilizare sus influencias en mi favor, siempre me he bastado solo para brindarle seguridad y estabilidad a mi familia, no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino las personas que trabajan para mí, las que están bajo mis órdenes y que depende de las decisiones que tome… a por ellos por los cuales temo ¿Qué será de ellos si decido irme y dejarlo todo? – Pregunto sintiéndose frustrado.

- No tiene por qué desampararlos, ni que liquidar sus negocios aquí, eso sería demasiado sospechoso, los rumores corren como la pólvora, por lo pronto podría dejar saber que desea ir a pasar un tiempo junto a su hija y supervisar los negocios de la familia que posee allá… puede alejar que ya su sobrino no está a cargo de ellos porque debe cumplir con otros compromisos, yo solo le estoy haciendo sugerencias y mostrándole claramente cómo está el panorama aquí en Italia, aun Florencia no ha sentido los estragos como lo ha hecho Roma, si decide actuar tiene que ser con rapidez… - El hombre le coloco una mano en el hombro a Luciano – Usted sabe cuánto lo aprecio, que fue usted el único que me brindo una mano cuando más lo necesitaba y me acogió en su hogar como uno más… lo último que deseo es que algo terrible les sucede a algún miembro de su familia, en América todos estarán a salvo y estoy seguro que la señorita… la señora Fransheska se sentiría muy aliviada – Indico observándolo.

- Cuanto estuvimos en América se planteó trasladarnos a esta por una temporada, sé que no existe un lugar donde mi familia este más segura… agradezco mucho tus consejos hijo y te prometo tomarlos en cuenta, pero como comprenderás esta es una decisión que debo consultar con mi familia y tomarla junto a ellos… aprendí hace mucho que gano más con esto que con imponerme – Mencionó el caballero, mostrando su desgano.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, yo le estaré informando de cualquier acción que me entere, lo haré personalmente pues no es prudente confiar en estos tiempos… nunca se sabe quién puede estar jugado a los espías – Indico para despedirse pero en eso alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante – Pronunció Luciano tensándose al igual que su acompañante.

- Buenas tardes padre… - Decía Fabrizio entrando al lugar.

- Fabrizio hijo… pasa por favor, permíteme presentarte a un amigo – Mencionó haciéndole un ademan con la mano para que se acercara.

- Ahora si tendré el gusto de conocer al verdadero Fabrizio… - Esbozo con media sonrisa el hombre mientras lo miraba – Encantado Italo Balbo – Agregó extendiéndole la mano.

- Mucho gusto señor Balbo, Fabrizio Di Carlo Pavese – Se presentó el chico sintiendo la insistente mirada del caballero, que no debía ser mucho mayor que él.

- La verdad no veo muchas diferencias para con su primo, si los veo a los dos juntos juraría que son hermanos gemelos… yo compartí mucho con él cuando trabajé con su padre y jamás sospeché que no fuese el verdadero Fabrizio, a veces me desconcertada que después de todo el horror que uno vive en el frente de batalla, este no mostrase secuelas, no se sobresaltaba si escuchaba un ruido fuerte e inesperado, tampoco se abstraída de la realidad, siempre pensé que lo que más deseaba era olvidarse de todo y por eso no hablaba de ello… pero jamás imagine que la verdadera razón es que no tenía memoria y que no había estado en la guerra – Comentó de manera casual, pero al ver que Fabrizio se tensaba decidió cambiar de tema, esbozando una sonrisa amable – Estaba haciéndole una visita a su padre y dándole unos consejos, ruego que usted apoye mi idea cuando este se la consulte, de verdad aprecio mucho a su familia y me sentiría muy mal si llegase a sucederles algo… digo por cómo está la situación en el país, por no decir la preocupación y la pena que esto le causaría a su hermana, la señorita… perdón la señora Fransheska – Se corrigió moviendo la cabeza – La costumbre de llamarla así, aun no asimilo que ahora sea una mujer casada y con una familia, pero bueno como les decía, estoy seguro que ella estaría feliz de tenerlos a su lado y libre de los riegos que puedan correr… - Decía cuando Fabrizio lo detuvo.

- ¿Acaso debemos temer por algo en especial? – Inquirió el joven con desconfianza.

- No… al menos no por ahora, pero nunca se sabe y menos con los cambios que se están dado, le puedo asegurar que nadie escapara de las decisiones que el Duce Mussolini tome para dirigir a la nación y menos un hombre de la importancia de su padre – Contestó con naturalidad, viendo las miradas fugaces que hijo y padre se hacían.

- Fabrizio… Italo es un amigo de la familia, trabajó con nosotros en los laboratorios, pero en estos momentos se encuentra entre los hombres de confianza del general Mussolini, dado a su grado de capitán obtenido en el frente, por petición mía ha venido hasta la casa para responder amablemente a unas dudas que tenía – Aclaró Luciano al ver la confusión de su hijo.

- Entiendo – Fue todo lo que menciono el joven, sin apartar la mirada del invitado.

- Le he sugerido a su padre que debería marcharse por un tiempo a América, contando con todos los medios para emprender un nuevo negocio en este continente y brindarle a su familia la protección que merecen, creo que es lo mejor, al menos hasta que las cosas aquí tomen un rumbo más estable, yo como fascista confió en el proceso que El Duce desea instaurar, pero debo admitir que en estos momentos existen muchas personas que se escudan tras su figura para ganar beneficios propios abusando del poder que se le ha otorgado… supongo que sabe a lo que refiero – Indicó el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

- Completamente señor… Balbo, en nombre de mi familia y el mío le agradezco su colaboración y su preocupación, tenga por seguro que nos encargaremos de tomar la mejor decisión, aunque como militar usted debe saber que abandonar nuestros puestos no es un recurso aprobado, por el contrario se nos enseñó a hacerle frente a situaciones difíciles – Pronunció Fabrizio con seguridad mientras se acercaba a su padre para hacer un frente unido.

- Como militares ha dicho… pero como hombres de familia, las cosas son totalmente distintas – Dejo claro al tiempo que caminaba para tomar su sombrero y su saco del perchero – No les quito más tiempo caballeros y regreso a mis deberes – Indicó para despedirse.

- Italo muchas gracias por haber venido, créeme agradezco mucho toda la información que me has dado y tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, te hare saber lo que decidamos hijo, por favor dale mis saludos a tu familia – Mencionó Luciano acercándose al joven para darle la mano.

- Señor Balbo ha sido un placer y gracias nuevamente por su interés – Dijo Fabrizio en tono cortes pero distante, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- Igualmente señor Di Carlo… la costumbre casi me lleva a llamarte Fabrizio, después de todo su primo y yo fuimos buenos amigos, por favor dele mis saludos a su familia, si deciden viajar y no podemos reunirnos nuevamente, también hágalos llegar a su hermana, dígale de mi parte que la felicito por su familia, que espero y la vida le este brindado toda la dicha que se merece y que deseo que esta también me dé la oportunidad de verla en un tiempo no muy lejano – Esbozo dándole un apretón seguro y fuerte al chico, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Así lo hare, saludos a su familia – Pronunció el castaño antes de despedirse.

El hombre asintió en silencio dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambos y después de eso salió en compañía de Luciano quien se ofreció a despedirlo, Fabrizio se acercó a la ventana para observarlo por última vez, creía tener un sexto sentido para identificar las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, había aprendido a hacerlo, pero justo ahora le resultaba difícil conseguirlo con el señor Balbo, la actitud que mostraba para con su padre parecía sincera, pero que este formara parte de los hombres de confianza de Benito Mussolini activaba una alarma en él, además ese marcado interés porque su familia abandonase Italia, bien podía ser una estrategia para terminar apoderándose de los bienes de su padre… o quizás si tenía verdadera preocupación por lo que podía sucederles a ellos, si el jefe de la familia se negaba a colaborar con el nuevo gobierno, ya Manuelle le había mencionado algo al respecto, dejándole entre ver que la posición económica privilegiada de la cual gozaba su familia, era una gran tentación para este tipo de personas, que no pasarían mucho tiempo antes que pidiesen reunirse con su padre para solicitarle algún tiempo de colaboración – Pensaba cuando escucho la puerta del despacho abrirse de nuevo, se volvió para ver a su padre entrar.

- ¿Qué ha venido a proponerle ese hombre? – Pregunto a quema ropa a Luciano.

- Él… bueno yo lo invite para charlar un rato, necesitaba información de primera mano sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el país, ya ves que la mayoría de los diarios solo especulan… - El joven lo detuvo.

- Los pocos que dicen la verdad son cerrados y atacados por la guardia de Mussolini padre, los que especulan no tardan mucho en correr con la misma suerte y solo aquellos que están a favor del régimen de este señor, son los que podemos leer, una cuerda de aduladores… ¿Y qué noticias le ofreció el señor Balbo? – Inquirió de nuevo, tomando asiento cuando vio a su padre indicarle que lo hiciera con un ademan.

- Ya sospechaba muchas de las cosas que me confirmó, la visión de Benito Mussolini es instaurar un régimen militar que confinara al país y lo someterá a su voluntad, ya sea por la vía democrática o por la fuerza, dice que Italia necesita de una mano dura como la del "Duce" para poder salir de ese estado de anarquía en el cual nos ha dejado la guerra, la verdad es algo un tanto absurdo puesto que esta termino hace poco más de cuatro años y es verdad algunas cosas van lentas, pero otras han mejorado mucho… la situación es complicada pero no creo que la violencia sea la salida a los problemas que enfrentamos – Expuso Luciano mostrándose verdaderamente preocupado por las palabras de su amigo, dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes con los pulgares – Cuando le he mencionado mis intenciones de trasladarme con la familia hasta América al menos por una temporada, me ha dicho que le parece lo más sensato, pues eso podría a salvo a mi familia de posibles ataques para ejercer presión en caso que me niegue a colaborar con el fascismo, conociéndome como me conoce, según él me dijo que seguramente intentare resistirme a las peticiones de la gente de la guardia y esto me podía acarrear problemas… así que lo más recomendable es trasladarnos a América y dejar a alguien de confianza encargado de los negocios aquí – Respondió finalmente mirando a los ojos a su hijo.

- Bueno creo que la posición de Mussolini es algo que todos nos esperábamos, yo también pienso que alejarnos por un tiempo es conveniente, ahora la pregunta padre es ¿Qué tanto confía usted en las palabras de este hombre? Porque bien puede estar aprovechándose de la situación para despojarlo de todos sus bienes en cuanto ponga un pie fuera del país – Indicó el chico mostrando su recelo.

- Italo es un buen muchacho, a pesar de sus ideas que siempre fueron radicales, es una persona que sabe muy bien la diferencia entre justicia y abuso de poder, además era amigo de Terruce… cuando lo creía Fabrizio, le tengo confianza, muchas veces vino aquí a la casa y compartió con nosotros, era mucho más que un empleado, lo consideraba un hijo más… era joven y había vivido el infierno de la guerra, en parte me recordaba mucho a ti y a lo que hubiese sido tenerte junto a nosotros después de esa pesadilla, por días se le notaba taciturno y deprimido, quizás todos esos recuerdos atormentándolo… su familia nunca lo apoyo mucho, si lo que te preocupa es que intente colocarme una trampa, la verdad lo dudo Fabrizio – Confeso el hombre mirándolo a los ojos para que confiara en su palabra.

- Si le soy sincero padre… no veo en él algo que me haga desconfiar totalmente, así que creo en su palabra y espero que no nos equivoquemos, además está claro que el señor Balbo fue otro de los enamorados de mi hermana, sin querer lo dejo ver al decir que le costaba imaginarla como una mujer casada, por no mencionar que su tono de voz cuando se refería a ella cambiaba y su mirada también… si hasta la llamo señorita Fransheska, así que no creo que vaya a actuar de manera tal que mi hermana se haga un mal juicio sobre él – Expreso con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

- No había notado esto de lo que hablas… pero justo ahora me acaba de mencionar que si hubiese estado en sus manos él mismo habría acabado con Enzo Martoglio, pero la oportunidad no se le dio, pensé que hablaba en pro del agradecimiento que le tiene a la familia, no por un interés especial para con Fransheska… - El italiano se detuvo y dejo libre un suspiro – Creo que tu hermana ha heredado el mismo poder para cautivar que su madre, Albert tiene suerte de haberla hecho su esposa y tener un hijo con ella, eso alejara a cualquiera que desee acercarse a ella con intensiones románticas… tal como sucedió con Fiorella y conmigo, aún recuerdo que casi llego a tener ulceras por las rabias que me provocaban todos esos hombres queriendo conquistarla – Indicó sumiéndose en sus recuerdo.

- Bueno… ese es el precio que debemos pagar los hombres cuando nos casamos con mujeres hermosas y maravillosas padre – Esbozo Fabrizio recordando lo sucedido con Marion y todos esos que buscaron quitarle a su esposa.

Luciano asintió en silencio mostrándose de acuerdo, la conversación continuo y Fabrizio le propuso a su padre que antes de tomar una decisión, sería bueno escuchar la opinión de Manuelle, puesto que su cuñado tenía muchas más experiencia con respecto al mundo militar y podía discernir mejor la actitud de Mussolini, así como las posibles acciones que este tomaría más adelante, Luciano se mostró de acuerdo y enviaron a buscar al francés, como era de esperarse este le confirmo mucho de lo que ya Italo había dicho y después de dos horas, la decisión de viajar hasta América estaba tomada, solo les quedaba consultarla con las damas, pero estaban seguros que estas accederían, pues todas se encontraban preocupadas por la situación que cada vez era más peligrosa en el país, también acordaron actuar con bajo perfil y no informar de sus planes a nadie para evitar poner sobre aviso a sus posibles enemigos, solo les informarían a Albert, Terruce y Richard.

Después de una semana en Nueva York, los esposos Grandchester se reunían con sus padrinos de boda para disfrutar de un almuerzo; mientras iban en el auto que había adquirido Terry antes de llegar para que estuviese a su disposición desde el primer momento, su esposa le sonreía intentando controlar a su pequeño hijo que estaba mucho más animado por el paisaje ante sus ojos, los altos edificios, los autos, las personas caminando de un lugar a otro, esta ciudad desbordaba vida y eso parecía agradarle mucho al pequeño Terry.

- Mi vida… quédate tranquilo que vas a desconcentrar a tu papi, mira que está conduciendo, debes estar en silencio y muy quieto – Le pedía Candy mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura, intentaba evitar que se escapase por la ventanilla, ella capto su atención con una campanilla de juguete y este se volvió hacia su padre, pero no fue tan buena idea pues le llamo la atención el movimiento de las manos de Terry sobre el volante e intento alcanzarlo.

- Ni siquiera has comenzado a caminar y ya quieres conducir Terruce Richard – Esbozo su padre con una gran sonrisa, mirándolo divertido al ver como fruncía el ceño por verse alejado de su objetivo, mostrando ese mismo gesto que era tan suyo.

- ¡Bebé mira a mami! – Lo llamo Candy y comenzó a darle besos en las mejillas y hacer muecas para distraerlo, pero su hijo era tan obstinado como Terry, cuando se empeñaba en algo no había nada que lo hiciese cambiar de idea.

- Si sigues haciendo esas muecas vas a terminar asustándolo – Indicó Terry intentando controlar su risa al ver el semblante de Candy.

- Se supone que debes ayudarme, no burlarte de mí, Terruce – Lo reto mirándolo.

- No me burlo de ti mi amor, solo digo la verdad… cuando haces esas muecas te pareces más a una mona pecosa – Acotó y esta vez no pudo evitar reír abiertamente. Pero recibió de inmediato por parte de ella un pellizco - ¡Aush, Candy! Ya ni bromas puedo hacerte… dices que nuestro bebé me está distrayendo, pero tú no te quedas atrás – Le acusó intentando parecer serio, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

- Pues ustedes dos me van a volver loca, dentro de unos años tendrán que internarme en un manicomio, Grandchester tenían que ser ambos… ya sabía yo lo difícil que sería lidiarlos – Esbozo mirándolo a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya ves Terruce Richard, hicimos que mamá se molestara… mejor nos portamos bien ¿Te imaginas que además de pecosa y trepadora de árboles también se nos vuelva loca? –Inquirió el castaño mirando a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Terry… - Lo amenazó la rubia mirándolo seria.

Mientras su hijo solo paseaba su mirada del uno al otro y después la fijo en Candy, mostrando una sonrisa ante el ceño fruncido de su madre, extendió sus pequeñas manos para tomar uno de sus rizos, como pidiéndole con este gesto disculpas. La rubia de inmediato lo acercó a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole suaves besos en la cabecita, su esposo apenas desvió la vista del camino para admirar el cuadro sintiéndose feliz por esa maravillosa familia que había formado junto a su pecosa, le encantaba jugar con ella, hacerle bromas, pero más aún le encantaba ver la ternura que le brindaba a su pequeño hijo.

- Eres tan maravillosa – Susurró y aprovechó que estaban detenidos en un semáforo para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo.

- Pensé que habías dicho que era una mona pecosa – Dijo con reproche pues él aún no estaba perdonado – Tendrás que darme mucho más que ese beso Terruce para corregir tu falta, ni te creas que te será tan fácil – Agregó mirándolo con desafío.

- Pecosa… aquí no podemos estamos en plena vía pública y además nuestro hijo está en el auto – Mencionó de manera casual, con esa sonrisa perversa.

- Yo… yo… ¡No hablaba de eso! – Se defendió mirándolo con asombro y sonrojándose al ver la calle llena de autos y transeúntes – Hablaba de tu comportamiento, te muestras más infantil que nuestro hijo, a ver si terminas de aceptar que eres un hombre adulto y dejas de ponerme sobre nombres… sino de ahora en adelante yo puedo empezar a colocarte a ti también, seguramente tendría una lista inmensa de la cual escoger – Señaló con determinación.

- Ya lo has hecho antes y yo no me he quejado pecosa… me has llamado, rebelde, malcriado, arrogante, mocoso engreído… aunque te confieso que me gustan más lo que utilizas cuando te hago el amor, saber que soy todo lo que deseas, que soy incluso tu Dios en ese momento… haces que mi ego se dispare al cielo y solo desee darte más, en esas ocasiones me comporto como un hombre adulto… en cambio tú te vuelves una niña muy traviesa… - Decía cuando se volvió a mirarla un instante y vio que le tenía los oídos tapados a su hijo, mientras ella mostraba un hermoso carmín en las mejillas - ¿Te has quedado muda Candy? ¿Y por qué le tapas los oídos a nuestro hijo? – Preguntó mientras sonreía.

- Él no puede escuchar esas cosas… y no me he quedado muda… es solo que… bueno, mejor no hablemos de eso, tenemos un compromiso que atender y debo concentrarme en este y no en cómo te hare pagar esta noche por haberme llamado mona pecosa… ¡Mocoso engreído! – Le dijo con disgusto y después le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? – Inquirió levantando una ceja; ella le respondió elevando su barbilla con altivez y él mostró una gran sonrisa – Perfecto… creo que le diré a Susana que el postre nos lo coloque para llevar, desde ya estoy ansioso por ver el castigo que tienes para mí… solo espero que no se vaya a voltear el juego a mi favor pecosa – Acotó llevando una de sus manos hasta la pierna de Candy y acariciándole está en un movimiento lento y sutil que sabía a ella le encantaba, el temblor que la recorrió se lo confirmó.

- Deja tus manos quietas Terruce Grandchester y mejor pon los ojos en el camino… - Mencionó con la voz ronca y se mordió el labio inferior cuando él soltó una carcajada, sabía que podía notar que la desarmaba completamente, que de no estar en este preciso momento con su hijo en brazos, se le lanzaría y lo devoraría a besos, respiró profundamente fijándose en una señal – Mira ya casi llegamos, estamos en el vecindario que indica la dirección… la casa de Nathan y Susana debe quedar en la próxima manzana – Esbozo haciéndole un ademan.

- Si debe ser en la próxima a la derecha y mantendré mis manos quietas… pero solo por ahora, esta noche me rogaras para que no deje de acariciarte – Indicó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Candy se estremeció ante la caricia, no quería distraerlo, pero no pudo evitar repetir su acción, solo que los labios de ella se posaron en la nuca del castaño para no manchar el cuello de su camisa de labial, sintió como él temblaban ligeramente y dejó ver una sonrisa, satisfecha por también ponerlo a él de esta manera, sus ojos vieron a su pequeño que los veía atentamente.

Aunque en un principio Nathan se había tensado un poco al ver el entusiasmo de Susana por organizar y cuidar cada detalle de este almuerzo que había planeado para la familia Grandchester, se obligó a mostrarse casual, prefirió esperar en su despacho, alegando que debía dejar algunas cosas listas para disfrutar de la comida sin preocupaciones, también se ofreció a encargarse de su pequeño Nathaniel. Él confiaba en el amor que le brindaba su esposa, había compartido con ella tantas cosas, juntos habían hecho madurar su amor, eran un matrimonio estable y feliz, así que la presencia de Terruce Grandchester no tenía por qué afectarlos en lo absoluto, así debía ser o al menos así se empeñaba él que fuese; jugaba con Nathaniel y el perro de peluche regalo de su suegra para el niño, entregándose a este por completo para no ser consiente que dentro de poco tendría que enfrentarse a un cuadro donde estuviesen el ex prometido de su esposa, Susana y él en la misma mesa, pero no lograba hacerlo del todo y aunque ya les había sucedido antes, ya habían compartido e incluso habían sido los padrinos de boda de Terruce, un absurdo temor se instaba en él, quizás saber que este volvía al teatro, que estaría de nuevo junto a Susana, en cierto modo lo atormentaba, sabia cuáles eran los sentimientos del castaño, que el amor que le prodigaba a Candy era inmenso y sincero, sobre todo que nunca se acercaría su esposa pues este era consciente del sinsentido que había sido su relación, pero… ¿Y Susana? ¿Qué podía esperar de ella? ¿Qué podía esperar de una mujer que prácticamente se había lanzado a la muerte por el actor? – Se preguntaba en pensamientos cuando un suave toque en la puerta lo hizo volver al momento.

- Nathan amor… es casi hora, me acompañas para recibir a Candy y a Terry – Esbozo su mujer entrando al lugar con una sonrisa, se acercó hasta el pequeño y lo tomó en brazos, pero algo en el semblante de su esposo la hizo preocuparse y dejar de sonreír.

- Por supuesto Susana… guardo estas carpetas y estoy contigo mi amor – Contestó sin mirarla a los ojos, sabía que ella había notado algo, así que se empeñó en disimular.

- ¿Está todo bien Nathan? – Inquirió preocupada y posó una mano en la mejilla de él para hacer que la viese a los ojos.

- Si… si amor esta todo perfecto, mejor vayamos, Terruce tiene la puntualidad de los ingleses y no debe tardar en llegar – Indicó observando el reloj de pared, tomó la mano de su esposa y le dio un beso en el centro de ella, cerrando los ojos un instante.

- Nathan… espera por favor – Le pidió quedándose donde estaba e impidiéndole a él seguir, pudo ver como los hombros del rubio se notaban muy rígidos, como dos bloques de granito, se acercó a su esposo y le deposito un suave beso en la espalda - ¿Qué sucede? Y no me digas que no pasa nada por es evidente que si, te conozco Nathan y puedo sentir que algo te ocurre… ¿Tienes problemas en el hospital o… es por la visita de Terry y Candy? – Preguntó presintiendo que era más lo segundo que lo primero.

- En el hospital todo va bien mi amor, no debes preocuparte y por lo de… este almuerzo, no le prestes atención, es cierto que me siento un poco… no sé cómo explicarlo Susana, pero no debes temer por nada… - Decía sin volverse a mirarla cuando ella lo interrumpió, moviéndose para verlo a la cara.

- Yo no temo por nada… pero siento que tú si lo haces y no entiendo porque… o quizás no quiero creer que puedas temer que la presencia de Terry logré de algún modo perturbarme, ha pasado más de un año desde que él regreso y nada ha cambiado mi amor, no lo hará en adelante, te lo puedo asegurar… pero de nada me sirve decirte todo esto si tú no lo crees Nathan ¿Acaso he hecho algo para que dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti? – Preguntó sintiéndose dolida, porque no creía haberlo hecho, no creía haberle faltado de alguna manera.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no Susana, mi amor… por eso te digo, no me hagas caso, estos fantasmas son solo míos y yo debo dominarlos, no tiene nada que ver contigo – Le explicó.

- No, tiene todo que ver conmigo y lo sé muy bien Nathan… temes que ahora que Terry esta cerca yo vuelva a sentirme atraída por él, pero eso no pasará… mi vida yo te amo a ti y te amare siempre, tú me has dado tanto, creíste en mí cuando más lo necesitaba, me amaste y me ayudaste a levantarme, me has dado una vida maravillosa, una que jamás creía posible tener, has estado a mi lado, me abriste los ojos… Nathan yo… - Intentaba decir cuando este la detuvo, mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo que te llevo a estar junto a mí fue el agradecimiento Susana, a sentirte acompañada… mientras que con él… - Una vez más la rubia lo detenía.

- Mientras que con Terry me sentía la mujer más sola de este mundo, sin importar que él estuviese sentado a mi lado o mi mano estuviese entre las suyas, jamás sentí con él lo que siento contigo Nathan y no digas que todo fue por agradecimiento, porque eso no es verdad, puede que me haya tardado en reconocer que estaba enamorada de ti, pero eso no quiere decir que mis sentimientos cambien de un momento para otro, que ahora después de todo lo que hemos vivido yo despierte un día y me dé cuenta que sigo enamorada de Terruce, eso no ocurrirá por el simple hecho de que yo nunca lo ame, no como te amo a ti, esto que siento por ti es muy diferente, es mucho mejor, es maravilloso y me hace muy feliz, como nunca antes lo había sido… de verdad no puedo creer que pienses que estoy a tu lado solo por agradecimiento, no después de haberme entregado a ti como lo he hecho, de habernos casado y concebir un hermoso bebé, tú le has dado un sentido a mi vida, me has marcado un camino, yo era un completo caos, estaba perdida y no fue Terruce quien me salvo, lo hiciste tú y deberías tener un poco más de seguridad en esto que tenemos, deberías creer en mí y en mis sentimientos, porque todo lo que tengo y lo que soy es tuyo… yo soy únicamente tuya, de Nathan Smith el hombre… no el doctor, amo al hombre y es con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, pero necesito que confíes en mí, me harías muy feliz si lo hicieras… de verdad, porque deseo seguir entregándome a ti, deseo seguir siendo tu esposa y tu amiga, darte muchos hijos, que seas el único que me ha sentir mujer… eso deseo yo Nathan, ¿Ahora dime tú lo que deseas? Porque de mí lo tienes todo – Expresó sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, con una mezcla de rabia y dolor por ver las dudas en su esposo, lucho por contener las lágrimas pues no debía llorar, debía afrontar esto con la fortaleza necesaria, mostrarse segura.

- Susy… yo… mi amor… - Intentó decir, pero un suave golpe en la puerta le impidió continuar.

- Señores, disculpen que los moleste, pero los esposos Grandchester han llegado – Le informó la mujer que trabajaba con la familia desde que se habían casado, sintiéndose un poco apenada, pues la actitud de sus patrones mostraba que había interrumpido lo que a todas luces parecía una discusión.

- Muchas gracias Ivette, enseguida los recibo… - Indicó Susana recomponiéndose, miro a su esposo, pidiéndole que la acompañase, Nathan asintió en silencio y se encaminó con ella.

Candy observaba maravillada la casa de los esposos Smith, era pequeña y modesta en comparación con las mansiones en las cuales había pasado los últimos años, pero muy linda y se notaba tan acogedora, con detalles que la hacían un verdadero hogar, Terry a su lado jugaba con su hijo, quien le apretaba con fuerza el dedo índice y este fingía estar luchando por liberarlo, disfrutando de la imagen del pequeño Terruce con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, cada día sentía que su hijo se parecía más a él. Los esposos Smith hicieron acto de presencia en el salón que servía de recibo, la rubia mostrando una cálida sonrisa y llevando a su bebé en brazos, se acercó hasta ellos, saludó a Candy con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo mientras que a Terruce solo le dio un abrazo, no porque Nathan estuviese a sus espaldas sino porque así le nacía y debía demostrarle a su esposo que no existía razón alguna para temer, aunque a muchos les costase comprenderla, para ella Terry no era más que un amigo y estaba completamente seguro que no sería nada más, porque los sentimientos que tuvo en el pasado por él, ya no existían.

- Candy, Terry… bienvenidos a nuestra casa, que alegría tenerlos aquí – Esbozo la chica sonriéndoles y después su ojos se posaron en el hijo de los rebeldes – Pero mira nada más que guapo, así que tú eres el pequeño Terruce Richard Grandchester Andley, te pareces mucho a tu padre… pero también tienes rasgos de tu mami – Acotó con una gran sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Susana… la verdad es que su carácter si es todo de Terry, ambos están en complicidad para enviarme a un psiquiátrico – Bajó la mirada y vio al hijo de la actriz y su amigo, como era de esperarse este era rubio como el sol – Y tú eres Nathaniel ¿Verdad? – Inquirió acariciándole la mejilla, pues es igual a los dos, es un niño muy hermoso, felicidades… de seguro es muy tranquilo, a diferencia de mi hermoso Terry, mira ya quiere lanzarse a ver que descubre… desde que empezó a gatear no hay quien lo detenga, Nathan creo que dentro de poco me tendrás en tu consultorio buscando ayuda – Mencionó la rubia acercándose a su amigo y le dio un abrazo, para mirarlo a los ojos, se le notaba distinto, como preocupado - ¿Cómo has estado? – Lo saludó intentando parecer casual.

- Muy bien Candy, muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación, es maravilloso verte de nuevo… Terry bienvenido a nuestra casa, tomen asiento por favor, Nathaniel también disfruta de andar por cuanto lugar puede dentro de la casa, apenas cumplió el año el mes pasado, pero ya esta tan desenvuelto que más de una vez se le ha escapado a Susana – Indicó el rubio sonriendo.

- Candy exagera, tampoco es que Terry sea tan inquieto, creo que es normal para su edad, solo que quien es cura, no recuerda que primero fue monaguillo… ya las madres de mi esposa me ha contado lo traviesa que era de niña, dice que nuestro bebé tiene mi carácter, yo más bien diría que tiene un poco de ambos y esa curiosidad es totalmente de ella – Acotó el castaño, con su pequeño hijo en brazos que jugaba con su corbata.

Los esposos Smith rieron al ver el asombro reflejado en el rostro de la rubia, al quedar expuesta por su esposo sin ninguna sutileza, después de unos minutos donde la conversación fue amena y se enfocó en cómo le parecía la vida a Candy en la ciudad, hasta que el ama de llaves les anunció que el almuerzo seria servido, Susana le sugirió a Candy que dejara que una de las chicas que la ayudaba con Nathaniel se encargase de alimentar también a Terry y esta accedió, comprendiendo que era una comida de adultos. Después del almuerzo pasaron al hermoso jardín que tenía la propiedad, mientras los padres tomaron asiento en una linda terraza para disfrutar del té, una costumbre de Nathan que Susana había adoptado también, sus hijos jugaban en un lindo corral que se encontraba lleno de juguetes, al parecer se habían hecho muy amigos mientras compartían la comida juntos.

- Terry… bueno, no deseo que veas esto como una presión, te aseguro que es mera curiosidad, pero… ¿Ya elegiste la pieza que deseas montar junto a la compañía? – Inquirió Susana mirándolo a los ojos, mientras le sonreía, como una niña pidiendo un caramelo.

- La verdad… aun no me decido, pero ya tengo una entre mis favoritas, ahora no sé si a Robert le parecerá bien, cuando hablé con él el viernes le hice saber que no deseaba una tragedia, la idea la sorprendió bastante y alegó que quizás el público espera mi regreso en una, después de todo fue lo que desarrolle en la compañía… pero le planteé que me gustaría arriesgarme con una comedia – Respondió y tomó la mano de Candy acariciándola suavemente pues a su esposa le había encantado la idea.

- ¿Una comedia? Bueno yo tampoco lo hubiese esperado… pero sería muy interesante verte en una, la compañía ha estado montando varias las últimas temporadas, Tartufo fue la última de Eleonor y yo estuve en La comedia de las equivocaciones, hasta que el embarazo me lo permitió, el público respondió bien, todas las noches teníamos casa llena, creo que eso aumentaría la expectativa en el público, no solo se trataría de tu regreso, sino también el verte haciendo algo distinto… ¿Y has pensado cual sería? – Preguntó realmente intrigada.

- Sí… de hecho ya he ensayado algunas escenas junto a Candy, mi hermosa musa no es actriz, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo y junto a ella me siento inspirado – Contestó mostrándole una sonrisa a Candy, quien le acarició el brazo, después volvió para mirar a Susana – Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta es "Sueño de una noche de verano" Shakespeare tiene pocas comedias pero todas son excelentes y esta es la que más me llama la atención, ya La comedia de las equivocaciones, además de haberse puesto en escena recientemente, se parece mucho a mi vida real – Indicó sonriendo divertido al recordar a Fabrizio.

- Sueño de una noche de verano es una pieza maravillosa, tiene de todo un poco y aun no se ha puesto en escena en Stanford, creo que sería perfecta, por supuesto tú estarías en el papel de Lisandro – Expresó entusiasmada y feliz por ver a Terry que poco a poco volvía a ese mundo que era único y al cual él pertenecía.

- Sinceramente me gustaría interpretar a Lisandro, pero también deseo que se haga un casting general para cada personaje, no deseo que exista ningún tipo de preferencia para mí o alguien más del elenco, si montamos la obra le solicitaré a Robert que sea bajo esos términos, me daría igual hacer de Dimitri, de Telares o hasta el mismo Oberón – Comentó a modo casual.

- Pues la verdad, creo que Robert te pelearía a Oberón, recuerdo que comentó una vez que es un gran personaje al cual le encantaría darle vida, además que aun tú luces joven para él – Mencionó Susana con una sonrisa – En el teatro hay talento suficiente para montarla, seguro encontraran a los actores ideales que se adapten a cada personaje – Dijo sintiendo nostalgia.

- ¿Con cuál personaje te sentirías identificada Susana? – Preguntó Candy sorprendiéndolos.

- ¿Yo? Bueno… en caso que pudiese participar, que no es así pues aun deseo mantenerme un poco más junto a Nathaniel, siempre me ha encantado el personaje de Helena, era tan decidida, arriesgada, luchó por sus sueños hasta que logró conquistarlos – Contestó.

- A mí también me gusta ese personaje, aunque he ayudado a Terry haciendo de Hermia, creo que Helena tiene un gran carácter y me identifico mucho con ella – Esbozo Candy sonriendo.

- Yo no me identifico con ella para nada, pero me encantaría serlo, siempre fui bastante… retraída por decirlo de algún modo, el único lugar donde me abro completamente es sobre un escenario, quizás porque ser muchas más personaste da mayor libertad y todas de una manera distinta… bueno también me siento así cuando estoy junto a las personas que quiero y en quienes confió, los dejo entrar y formar parte de mis sueños y conocerme por completo – Mencionó y miro fugazmente a su esposo, este la observaba fijamente.

- Es un privilegio maravilloso que alguien se entregué a ti de esa manera, y yo lo tengo con Susana, ella me dejo ver quien era realmente y eso hizo que me enamorara de mi esposa irremediablemente, que quisiera quedarme junto a ella y ayudarla a alcanzar cada uno de esos sueños… y dejarle ver los míos también, unirnos para que fuesen una realidad – Expresó Nathan tomando la mano de su esposa y besándola, la miro a los ojos haciéndole saber con ese gesto que había actuado como un estúpido y lo lamentaba.

Los esposos Grandchester no mencionaron nada para no romper ese momento de intimidad que sus amigos mantenían, desde el mismo momento en el cual los vieron entrar en la sala y sus expresiones los delataban, al parecer habían discutido, también su lenguaje corporal durante la comida, pero ahora el doctor buscaba reparar su error y Susana evidentemente también deseaba olvidar lo que pudo haber sucedido, pues le dedico una sonrisa y sin importarles tener invitados, se acercó a su esposo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, al cual Nathan respondió con devoción, haciendo que Candy y Terry sonrieran ante el cuadro. Cuando los Smith se dieron cuenta que se habían olvidado de sus invitados pidieron disculpas apenados, pero los Grandchester le restaron importancia, ellos también habían tenido sus desavenencias, estaban igual de enamorados y sabían que cuando el corazón habla todo lo demás sobra y solo hay espacio para el amor. Continuaron la conversación hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, acordando visitar la próxima vez la casa de los condes.

Horas después mientras se preparaban para dormir, Nathan se acercó a su esposa y abrazándola por la espalda comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y la nuca, mientras le acariciaba el vientre, ella sabía que estos gestos de Nathan era su forma de pedirle perdón, dejó libre un suspiro y se apoyó sobre el pecho de su esposo, riéndose no solo ante las caricias de él, sino también al conflicto que habían tenido en la tarde, adoraba al hombre que en este momento la tenía entre sus brazos y lo último que deseaba era estar alejada de él.

- Susy… te amo… te amo mi vida y confió en ti, de verdad creo en ti, fui tan estúpido, me porte peor que un chiquillo inseguro, tan torpe, mi amor perdóname por favor, te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder… yo me llene de miedo, uno ilógico lo sé… pero tengo un cierto problema cuando se trata de ti, la psicología no funciona, no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo, no sé cómo hacerlo, como ver con claridad las situaciones… me porte como un imbécil ¿Podrías perdonarme y olvidar lo que ocurrió? – Inquirió en un susurro y la volvió para mirarla.

- Nathan… mi amor yo… también actué como una tonta, debí comprender tu angustia, sé que no es fácil manejar una situación como esta, pensé que si yo tenía claro que ya para mí Terry no significa lo que fue tiempo atrás, para el resto de las personas también lo seria, que tú que eres mi esposo comprenderías que lo que una vez sentí por él ya no existe, pero después de analizar la situación he entendido que debía reforzarlo y hacerte ver que no tenías por qué temer, lo siento Nathan… y no tengo nada que perdonarte, en todo caso tendrías que perdonarme tú – Dijo acariciándole el pecho, sintiéndose en verdad culpable.

- Mejor olvidemos todo Susy o tengámoslo presente para no volver a caer en el mismo error, de estas cosas también se aprende, por mi parte la lección ha quedado muy clara, la próxima vez no me guardare mis problemas ni mis dudas para mí solamente y que estas formen un torbellino en mi cabeza sin ninguna razón y deseo que tú hagas lo mismo, si sientes que algo te molesta o que estoy actuando como un idiota de nuevo házmelo saber por favor, justo como hiciste esta tarde – Le pidió mirándola a los ojos y después le dio un beso largo y profundo.

Minutos después se encontraban en la cama y Nathan le sugirió a Susana que hablase con Robert y con Terry para optar por el papel de Helena, eso sorprendió mucho a la rubia, pero él le explico que sus miedos eran absurdos y ella no debía cohibirse por ello, que de verdad deseaba verla actuar de nuevo, además que si quería ser como Helena esta era la oportunidad perfecta, que recordara que confía en ella. La chica dudo, pues lo último que deseaba era crear un ambiente de tensión en su matrimonio, pero termino aceptando cuando Nathan entre besos y caricias logro obtener un sí, que recompensó haciéndole el amor con intensidad.

La mirada verde gris de Jules se tornó, atónita, con cierta tristeza e impotencia, cuando se enteró de que Elisa no se encontraba en Chicago que había partido en un viaje familiar, era una vez más lidiar con su esperanza por el suelo, decidió dejarlas ahí por un momento, mientras respiraba y trataba de digerir la información, para después una vez más, agarrarla, sacudirle el polvo, mimarla y ponérsela nuevamente.

-¿Seguro que Elizabeth no sabe dónde puede estar? –preguntó y en su voz aún se sentía su estado de conmoción.

-No, ella no lo sabe y estoy seguro, solo me dijo que Wells le informó que sería un viaje familiar, que él necesitaba descansar y disfrutar de su… esposa. –la última palabra fue un murmullo.

Las ideas de Jules giraban en su cabeza una estrellándose con otra, muy rápido maquinando donde podría estar y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse también molesto, cuando concluyo con una se puso de pie inmediatamente, agarro las llaves del auto que había alquilado y la una chaqueta.

-¿Jules que paso? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntaba Kellan poniéndose de pie.

-Kellan te dijo Elizabeth que es un viaje familiar, bien yo sé dónde podrían estar. –dijo con la seguridad que de momento poseía.

-Y tú vas a ir así como si nada, porque seguro te estarán esperando para cenar.

-No, sé qué no me abrirán la puerta, pero quiero comprobar si están o no están donde creo, no puedo quedarme sentado aquí como si nada, ya estoy cansado de no poder hacer nada… maldita sea Kellan me siento un imbécil, no soy bueno para esperar, no tengo paciencia.

-Está bien te comprendo Jules, vamos te acompañaré.

-No Kellan debes quedarte, no puedes faltar al trabajo y son más de cuatro horas de carretera. –le aconsejo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Jules te pido prudencia… yo quiero estar porque sé que a lo que veas a la señora alguien tendrá que golpearte, para que te tranquilices y no quieras correr a ella.

-Y crees que tus golpes podrían detenerme, no sueñes Kellan, pero amigo mío seré prudente, juro que lo seré.

-Bien, voy confiar en ti, mientras yo seguiré tratando de averiguar en el banco.

-Kellan no quiero que se enteren de que estoy en Chicago y se cómo es la familia de Elisa.

-Jules yo creo, no más bien estoy seguro que ellos no saben nada de lo que paso, no saben que la señora y tú… creo que eso quedo en secreto.

-No sé cómo están las cosas aquí, pero si todo esta tan tranquilo, sé que no lo saben la familia de Elisa sobre todo su madre y la señora, la tía no le perdonarían tal comportamiento, eso lo sé… muchas veces no quise arriesgarla, porque lo último que quiero es que la juzguen y la hagan sentir mal, a mí que me hagan mierda si les da la gana, que me pongan en la plaza pública, pero a Elisa que no le digan ni una sola palabra.

-Eso es amor amigo mío. –le dijo palmeándole la espalda.

-Bueno no voy a perder más tiempo, imagino que están en la casa de campo y quiero estar antes de la media noche allá.

-Jules debes tener mucho cuidado por el camino, las cosas no están fáciles, todo esto de las mafias… es peligroso, yo creo que mejor deberías esperar y viajar de día.

-No, ni loco hermano yo me voy de una, no vine a Chicago a perder el tiempo, tengo buena visión nocturna así que no te preocupes. –encaminándose mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y era seguido por Kellan, al llegar al estacionamiento subió al auto, despidiéndose de Parrichs quien le deseo suerte.

Lo puso en marcha y emprendió el viaje de casi cinco horas, no conocía recordaba plenamente el camino pero sabía que si preguntaba llegaría a la casa de campo de Wells, su corazón martillaba constantemente con el solo hecho de pensar en Elisa y en la manera de convencerla y llevársela con él, ya quería dejar ese estado de ansiedad que siempre lo atormentaba quería por fin estar entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba y llenarse de calma esa calma que solo ella le brindaba.

Cuando salió de la ciudad se percató de que dos autos lo seguían y miraba por el retrovisor a segundos, sospechaba que podía ser Frank, pero sus sospechas se truncaron cuando uno de ellos cruzo en una intercepción y el otro a los minutos también agarro otro rumbo, quedando solo en la carretera, estacionó para preguntar y en una pequeña casa que era habitada por una pareja de unos setenta años le dijeron que estaba cerca a unos veinte minutos de camino, que siguiera derecho, agradeció y se disculpó por molestar a tan tarde de la noche, pero el hombre mayor le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Al estar más cerca reconoció las inmediaciones del lugar, estaciono cuando faltaban varias cuadras, bajo y camino adentrándose por el bosque, tratando de no hacerlo tanto para no perderse el sonido de rio le indico que estaba más cerca e inmediatamente y sin poder evitarlos los recuerdos lo llenaban, recordaba lo hermosa que se veía Elisa esa tarde y las ganas que él tenía por probar su boca, ya sospechaba que el sabor de sus besos lo iban a llevar a la perdición y no se había equivocado.

Divisó entre los arboles la hermosa casa de dos pisos de piedra, madera y cristales al otro lado del rio, había luz en la terraza trasera y una encendida en el interior de la casa, una vez más el corazón se le desbocó y quiso correr, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, debía esperar algo que le asegurará que Elisa se encontraba tras esas paredes, decidió sentarse en una piedra con la mirada fija en la edificación, mientras las horas pasaban y el sueño empezaba a hacer mella en él por lo que se acercó con cuidado al rio y con el agua fría se refresco el rostro.

A pesar de que Frank estaba seguro que Leblanc no se encontraba cerca de su familia no podía evitar estar atento, por lo que prácticamente no salía del despacho manteniéndose al pie del escritorio, esa mañana logró hacerse de su hija y se la llevo con él, enamorándose cada vez más de la pequeña, Germaine le había robado el corazón y este se alteraba cada vez que ella le balbuceaba papá, si antes no permitiría que le quitasen a su esposa ahora mucho menos iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su hija, era de él, llevaba su apellido, legalmente lo era y en su corazón también.

Quería comérsela a besos y mimos cuando el teléfono irrumpió en el lugar, no esperó un segundo repique cuando lo agarró, tomando asiento y sentando a la niña en sus piernas la cual se entretuvo tratando de quitarle la alianza del matrimonio.

-Buenos días. –saludo a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno días señor Wells, le llamo para infórmale que el hombre salió anoche del hotel con rumbo a su casa de campo, lo hemos seguido pero decidimos no hacerlo más cuando él se percató de nuestra presencia por lo que nos desviamos del camino para despistarlo.

-No se preocupen, tengo personas en el lugar, pero quiero que estén atentos a su regreso, al más mínimo movimiento que haga.

-Señor, el lugar donde se encuentra es solitario, si quiere podemos actuar. –dijo uno con precaución.

Frank sabía que solo una palabra, a la mínima orden se desharía de una vez por toda de Leblanc, que lo dejaría fuera de juego, ya no tendría por qué preocuparse y no sería él quien lo haría, no de manera directa, pero a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de las veces que los hijos de Jean Paul iban a su casa a pasar fines de semana, como su amigo se los confiaba porque sabía que él no había concebido con Ivanna y se los llevaba al campo o jugaba con ellos, como estos fueron en muchas oportunidades ese remanso a su soledad y a sus ansias de ser padre, sabía que si no hubiese contando con la presencia de Jean Pierre y Jules todo para él y su primera esposa hubiese sido más difícil, también verlos sufrir cuando murió su madre, como Jules en un ataque de dolor y rebeldía se había internado en el bosque y fue él quien lo encontró y lo hizo sentir padre por primera vez cuando lo abrazo y lloro por mucho tiempo aferrado a su abrazo, mientras intentaba comprender las palabras de aliento que él le daba.

-No, solo quiero que me mantengan informado de lo que hace, no quiero que le hagan nada y tampoco permitan que le pase nada. –le ordenó.

-Está bien señor como usted diga. –el hombre colgó y Frank hizo lo mismo tratando de sobrellevar la situación se concentró una vez más en su hija, empezó a cantarle y a hacerla aplaudir.

Dos días después Jules regresaba al cerciorarse que Elisa no se encontraba en el lugar, solo era habitado por las personas que lo cuidaban y durante el trayecto solo pensaba a donde Frank pudo haberse llevado a su amor, al no tener la certeza de que Neil se encontraba con ella su esperanza se mantenía latiendo, ya que esperaba la llegada del moreno para buscarlo y entonces contar con su ayuda, aunque no se gustase recurrir a otras personas esta vez debía hacerlo.

Después de dos semanas en el hotel seguía en las mismas, era lo mismo que estar en Francia, se encontraba atado de pies y manos, muchas veces se veía tentado a buscar la manera de concretar una cita con William Andley o con Fransheska, tal vez ella podría comprenderlo, pero el solo hecho de pensar en arriesgar la decencia de Elisa y ponerla en entre dicho con su familia, desistía de buscar información con los Andley. Llamaba tres veces por semana a su casa, para mantenerlos informado y hacerles saber que se encontraba bien, pero llevaba dos meses en el hotel cuando recibió una llamada y tuvo que bajar al lobby a recibirla, los únicos que sabían que se hospedaba en el lugar era Kellan y su familia además del nombre que usaba.

La voz de preocupación de Jean Pierre al otro lado del teléfono hicieron que su corazón empezará a martillar con fuerza, pensó en su padre, definitivamente eran malas noticias pero no estas no eran con su padre, Johanne se había escapado de la casa y había sufrido un accidente en un auto se encontraba realmente grave. Fue como si el corazón le cayese a los pies y todo él empezó a temblar, no podía hablar y sintió marearse cuando escucho un sollozo al otro lado, Jean Pierre estaba llorando y eso solo le daba la seguridad de que era algo grave, su hermano no lloraba, no por cualquier cosa.

-Jean prepara y envíame el avión. –dijo con un gran nudo formado en la garganta.

-No es necesario… -murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-Si lo es, claro que lo es, ¿Cómo está mi padre? –Pregunto y no recibió ninguna respuesta. –¿Jean como esta papá? –Repitió la pregunta.

-Está bien, trato de mantenerlo bien… en contra de su voluntad lo mantengo sedado.

-Jean no pierdas el tiempo, manda a buscarme inmediatamente, no me moveré de aquí, espero tu llamada para que me mantengas informado.

-Jules no es necesario que regreses yo me encargo de las cosas acá.

-Es mi hermana Jean… mis sentimientos pueden esperar, mi amor puede esperar… ¿Qué tan mal esta? –preguntó

-La están operando, tiene hemorragia interna y varias fracturas.

-Y me dices que no es grave… manda el avión ¡Ya! Dile al viejo que se quede tranquilo, no descuides a Johanna.

-Está bien… está bien, Johanna esta con Edith, voy a preparar para que salga el avión.

-Bien, avisa apenas salga y me voy al aeropuerto. –con estas palabras colgó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo que le había caído alguna poderosa maldición encima, no quería que nada malo le pasará a su hermana y suplicaba al cielo porque su padre encontrase la fortaleza para soportará la situación.

Esa tarde le contó a Kellan lo sucedido y le hizo saber lo preocupado que estaba dos días después regreso a Francia con el corazón dividido, una parte, esa la que le pertenecía a Elisa una vez más se quedaba en América y la que era de su familia, angustioso partía con él. Kellan quiso informarle a Jules sobre la existencia de su hija, pero sabía que solo lo angustiaría aún más, que lo volvería loco porque no encontraría la manera para irse y en este momento su familia lo necesitaba y debía estar con ella.

* * *

_**No tomes muy en serio**_

_**lo que te dice la memoria.**_

_**A lo mejor no hubo esa tarde.**_

_**Quizá todo fue autoengaño.**_

_**La gran pasión**_

_**sólo existió en tu deseo.**_

_**Quién te dice que no te está contando ficciones**_

_**para alargar la prórroga del fin**_

_**y sugerir que todo esto**_

_**tuvo al menos algún sentido.**_

_**José Emilio Pacheco, Memorias.**_


	248. capitulo 70 parte 4

**Capítulo 70**

**Parte 4**

* * *

Los ojos topacios se encontraban cristalizados por las lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar, mientras se perdían en la maravillosa llanura donde había nacido y que lo había acompañado toda la vida, que había sido testigo del gran amor que le tenía a su esposa, también del nacimiento frutos de este sentimiento, esos mismos que corrieron, caminaron o cabalgaron libremente por ella, tenía tanto recuerdos de este lugar, tantos que se llevaría días rememorarlos todos; a los lejos se podía apreciar la fue fuese casa de sus padres y paso a él después de la partida de estos, siempre había querido una propia, pero la insistencia de estos no le permitieron conseguirla, al menos no por mucho tiempo, solo se había alejado de esta por poco más de cinco años, cuando se casó con Fiorella, pero cuando su madre empezó la enfermedad, él regresó para hacerle compañía a su padre y ayudarlo a lidiar con la misma, la presencia de sus hijos le hacía mucho bien, así que acordaron mudarse para hacerle compañía.

Ahora tenía que alejarse de nuevo, esta vez no por su deseo de ser un hombre independiente y formar su propio hogar, esta vez otras circunstancias lo obligaban, no pensaba que las cosas fuesen a tomar este rumbo y con tanta prisa, pero las advertencias de Italo eran ciertas, no se podía quedar en Florencia, no sin exponer a los suyos, cosa que no haría, la seguridad de estos no estaba en discusión y así se lo hizo saber a cada miembro de la misma cuando se reunieron para analizar la propuesta de su amigo y tomar una decisión; se sentía acorralado por esta situación, quería tener el poder y la fortaleza para hacerle frente, pero no se trataba solo de él sino también de su familia, había jurado cuidar de ella y hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla unida, por hacer lo correcto… solo lo correcto.

- Luciano… - Escuchó la dulce voz de su mujer.

Se volvió para mirarla, hasta tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no se percató que ella se acercaba, verla sobre Perla lo sorprendió gratamente y dejo ver una sonrisa, para después acercarse a ella y ayudarla a descender de su yegua, esa que pocas veces usaba y le había prácticamente entregado a Fransheska.

- Seguramente ocurrió algo muy importante para que te hayas decidido cabalgar hasta aquí – Mencionó mostrándose ahora preocupado, pues Fiorella solo subiría a un caballo por una razón muy importante, siempre les había temido.

- Por supuesto que ha pasado algo muy importante… grave diría yo – Contestó una vez en tierra, llevándose las manos a la cintura – He perdido a mi esposo, se ha marchado desde el mediodía sin decirle a nadie a donde o a qué hora regresaba, dejándome sumida en una profunda preocupación – Agregó mirándolo con reproche.

- Fiorella, lo siento mucho mi amor… no pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo aquí, solo necesitaba estar solo para pensar y aclarar algunas cosas conmigo mismo, quiero estar seguro que esta vez hago lo correcto… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Lo haces… Luciano estás haciendo lo correcto, yo sé que es muy difícil y que será como empezar de nuevo, bueno al menos por algún tiempo… ¿Sabes por qué siento que esto es lo mejor para todos? – Inquirió llevando sus manos al rostro de su esposo, acunándolo.

- Porque siempre ha aceptado las decisiones que he tomado sobre nuestra familia – Contestó.

- Eso en parte, pero lo que me hace estar esta vez completamente satisfecha con la decisión que has tomado es que todos estamos de acuerdo, que lo has consultado con cada uno, incluso con el pequeño Joshua y con Anna, nos tomaste en cuenta Luciano… en ocasiones anteriores ponías todo el peso sobre tus espaldas y pretendías emprender el camino solo, todos los demás debíamos ir detrás de ti, pero nunca a tu lado o por delante, ahora nos has permitido hacerlo y eso mi amor me hace sentir tan orgullosa de ti, me hace amarte tanto Luciano, has logrado superar esa obstinación tuya por ser quien solucione todo, como si lo demás no tuviésemos la capacidad para hacerlo también… sé que no es fácil para ti entregar el mando, creo que esa parte de ti… viene de… - Se detuvo para no cometer una imprudencia.

- De los Grandchester – Termino lo que su mujer no pudo, dejo libre un suspiro al ver que ella asentía y se acercaba para acariciarle el pecho – Supongo que es así, mi padre… Luciano era bastante equilibrado, sabia cuando ejercer presión y cuando ceder, siempre quise actuar como él, pero la sangre que corre por mis venas me lo impedía… bueno hasta ahora, porque las cosas son distintas, te prometo que serán distintas Fiorella, ya no actuare como antes, somos una familia y en situaciones como estas más que nunca debemos estar unidos y para eso es necesario que todos estemos de acuerdo – Indicó rodeándola con sus brazos para acercarla a él – Gracias por amarme de esta manera, por haber permanecido a mi lado todos estos años, eres una mujer extraordinaria Fiorella Di Carlo – Dijo mirándola.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Luciano, yo te amo con todo mi ser, porque no sé hacer otra cosa, no podría nunca hacer otra cosa mi vida, eres el padre de mis hijos, mi compañero, mi soporte… sin ti mi vida seguramente no hubiese sido tan maravillosa como lo es, porque sé que ningún otro hombre me hubiese entregado todo lo que me has dado tú – Esbozo dejándose envolver por la mirada de su esposo y después lo besó.

- Yo jamás hubiese logrado tener una vida sin ti Fiorella, eres tan vital como el aire que respiro, por eso haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos por hacerte feliz, haría hasta lo imposible mi amor… y si irnos te hace sentir más tranquila, así lo haremos – Sentenció.

- Muchas gracias amor, yo sé cuánto te cuesta dejar todo esto… a mí también Luciano, pero nuestros hijos están primeros, no debes preocuparte, Dios nos ayudara para que nada malo ocurra – Expresó abrazándolo para reconfortarlo.

- Espero que así sea, por lo pronto le pido que nos mantenga con bien hasta pasado mañana cuando dejemos el país, cite a Italo para informarle nuestra decisión, en principio pensé que no era prudente como me sugirió Manuelle, pero después de lo que hizo para alejar a esos hombres que venían a extorsionarnos le estoy muy agradecido y se ha ganado nuestra confianza, una acusación como la que deseaban colocar sobre Fabrizio hubiese traído muchos problemas, aun siendo mi hijo inocente… no quiero que se vea envuelto en una situación como esta y si no accedíamos seguramente eso habría ocurrido – Acotó con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero ya vez que nada malo pasó, el asunto se pudo detener allí gracias a la intervención de este chico y nuestro hijo está a salvo, yo también creo conveniente que hables con él, demostrarle que valoramos mucho su ayuda, después de todo pude que más adelante tengamos que volver a solicitarla, solo espero que este camino que transita no lo lleve a un final trágico, me daría mucha pena, es un buen muchacho… ahora señor Di Carlo, creo que es momento de que regrese conmigo a la casa, para esta época el sol se oculta más temprano y mire que ya mucho esfuerzo hice por subirme a Perla y salir a buscarlo – Indicó intentando parecer seria, pero la sonrisa de su esposo la hizo a ella entregarle una también.

- No te preocupes por ello, yo pudo llevarte junto a mí… quedémonos un poco más, quiero grabar muy bien este paisaje en mi memoria, no sabemos cuándo puedo verlo de nuevo – Mencionó tomando asiento sobre la hierba y extendiéndole la mano a su esposa, ella la recibió con una sonrisa para aligerar un poco la tristeza que veía en él, Luciano dejo libre un suspiro y se llevó la mano de Fiorella a los labios para darle un beso – Por cierto ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en este lugar? – Preguntó con sus ojos en los de ella.

- Busque en varios antes de recordar que este es un sitio muy especial para ti… bueno para ambos y cuanto lo atesoras, así que le pedí a Stefano que preparase a Perla, hable con ella unos minutos y salí a tu encuentro, estaba segura que aquí estarías y no me equivoque – Contestó mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad con la mano que tenía libre.

- Me conoces muy bien, quería venir aquí para despedirme… voy a extrañar demasiado este lugar, son tantos los recuerdos – Expresó y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

- Esta no es una despedida definitiva Luciano, regresaremos… sé que así será, mientras podemos seguir reviviendo todos esos momentos especiales, recordar es vivir… yo lo acabo de experimentar mientras venía a este lugar, recordé muchos de los momentos que pasamos aquí cuando éramos novios… - Susurró acariciándole el pecho.

- ¿Recordaste el más hermoso de todos ellos? – Inquirió Luciano buscando su mirada, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al ver ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su mujer.

Ella asintió en silencio mostrando una sonrisa tímida, aun a estas alturas de su vida juntos, Fiorella se sonrojaba al recordar su entrega a Luciano, como si fuese la misma chiquilla de diecinueve años que tembló de placer por primera vez entre sus brazos hacia tanto tiempo. Él la acercó tomándola por el cuello, acariciando con suavidad su nuca para después pedirle un beso, el mismo que los envolvió en una burbuja por varios minutos; sus corazones se aceleraron y sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más irregulares a medida que la intensidad del beso aumentaba, sin siquiera notar en que momento había ocurrido esto, Fiorella se encontró sentaba sobre su esposo y este había comenzado abrir los botones de su blusa, para exponer ese par de senos perfectos que aún seguían tentándolo como años atrás, sus labios se pasearon por estos con suavidad, mientras ella se arqueaba para darle a él mayor libertad.

Este fue solo el inicio de lo que sería un revivir de emociones y sensaciones, como si el tiempo retrocediese en ese instante, ambos se entregaron al deseo que los embargaba, las caricias se hicieron más apasionadas, así como los besos, sus miradas nubladas por el anhelo se fundieron la una en la otra y una vez que sus cuerpos se encontraron libres de cualquier cosa que los mantuviese alejados, se unieron con ternura a momentos y desenfreno en otros. El sol murió sobre sus cuerpos desnudos cuando alcanzaron la cima del placer, sintiendo la misma intensidad y satisfacción que los desbordo tiempo atrás, cuando tan solo eran novios, la misma que tiempo después les daría uno de sus mayores tesoros, su hijo.

La noche había caído cuando sus ojos divisaron la casa, ambos iban en el mismo caballo, ya que Fiorella no deseaba emprender el camino de nuevo sobre su yegua y menos si no podía ver con claridad el camino, así que Luciano la coloco delante de él y se tomaron su tiempo para admirar el maravilloso cielo estrellado, que esta noche parecía lucir más esplendido que nunca, dándose besos llenos de amor y ternura, dándole riendas sueltas al sentimiento que compartían. Dejaron los caballos en manos de Stefano quien los miraba sonrientes, los últimos días sus patrones habían lucido muy acongojados por su partida, pero ahora lucían radiantes, como dos jóvenes enamorados; después de dedicarle una sonrisa los esposos se alejaron tomados de la mano, así entraron a la casa encontrándose en el salón de esta a su hijo, Marion, el teniente, la señora Flammy y los pequeños.

- Muy bonito… ¡Muy bonito! ¿Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar? – Preguntó Fabrizio cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y mirándolos con seriedad.

- Hijo… pues… estábamos dando un paseo ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? – Inquirió Luciano preocupado mirándolo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios no! Pero me tenían muy angustiado, primero se pierde usted padre y luego mi madre hace lo mismo… estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para denunciar su desaparición y ahora resulta que los señores estaban dando un paseo, pues déjenme decirles que su comportamiento ha sido muy irresponsable – Contesto con la misma actitud.

Fiorella y Luciano lo miraban asombrados, la verdad no pensaban que Fabrizio a estas alturas de su vida les reprochara por salir sin decir a donde o la hora de su regreso, la mirada del caballero se desvió un poco a los demás presentes y pudo notar como varios de ellos más que preocupados parecían muy divertidos por la situación, incluso Marion intentaba disimular una sonrisa ocultándola tras su mano, el mismo Joshua tenía la mirada brillante por la risa que bailaba en sus pupilas que se movían entre ellos y Fabrizio.

- Hijo… perdona que no les hayamos avisado, la verdad no pensamos que nos tardaríamos… el tiempo se nos pasó volando y cuando oscureció tuvimos que aminorar el paso para no tener ningún inconveniente en el camino, no fue nuestra intensión angustiarte, pero como ves estamos perfectamente – Mencionó Luciano con una sonrisa.

- Sus disculpas son aceptadas, pero aun así actuaron como un par de adolescentes y hasta yo diría que merecen un castigo, si en mis manos estuviese los enviarían a los dos a su habitación sin cenar y se quedarían allí hasta mañana… - Expuso refunfuñando como un anciano.

- En ese caso, creo que también aceptaremos el castigo, no has podido darnos uno más indicado… así que con su permiso – Pronunció Luciano sorprendiéndolos a todos cuando tomó a su esposa en brazos y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Padres! – Exclamó Fabrizio asombrado al ver la actitud de ambos, incluso su madre había dejado libre una carcajada cuando se sintió volar en brazos de su esposo. La misma que acompañaron Marion y Joshua, incluso Manuelle y Flammy, pero estos intentaron disimular.

- Buenas noches Fabrizio… buenas noches a todos, nos veremos en el desayuno – Dijo Luciano volviéndose para mirarlos desde el tercer escalón llevando a Fiorella en brazos.

- Buenas noches mi vida y ya no te enfades tanto que eso te hace mal… mejor relájate y disfruta de la cena con tu familia, que descansen – Expresó Fiorella con una gran sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano de los presentes.

Todos a excepción de Fabrizio quien se hallaba aun congelado en el mismo lugar y con la expresión de asombro en su rostro, se despidieron de los esposos con sonrisas y miradas brillantes, las mismas que intentaron esconder cuando el joven se volvió para mirarlos, pero que no pudieron evitar que él descubriese.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Les cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

Marion, Manuelle y Flammy negaron con la cabeza, pero unas sonrisas se asomaron a sus labios, les fue imposible no mostrarlas al ver el semblante de Fabrizio, él siempre se mostraba tan relajado y divertido, tan desinhibido en temas como estos, pero al parecer ni con Fransheska, ni con sus padres las cosas eran iguales.

- Los abuelos hicieron lo mismo que hacen mami y tú cuando juegan… - Contesto Joshua con una carcajada – y tú pusiste la cara igual que el tío Manuelle cuando los veía – Agregó.

Esta vez los dos caballeros se pusieron serios y las damas comenzaron a reír con felicidad, pero después de un minuto a Manuelle y a Fabrizio no le quedo de otra que acompañarlo; Anna llego hasta ellos y les anuncio que la cena estaba lista, pero que podía esperar para servir en cuanto los señores bajaran, el castaño le contó lo sucedido y está también comenzó a reír, apoyando al chico en dejarlos encerrados en su recamara, pero sugirió que les llevasen algo de comer pues debían estar muertos de hambre y además escasos de energías; antes esas palabras Fabrizio nuevamente arrugo la frente exponiendo de esta manera su desacuerdo por el comportamiento de sus padres, pero un beso y una sonrisa de Marion logro que se relajada de nuevo y comprendiese que ellos también se amaban profundamente y que como tal debían disfrutar de una relación plena en todos los sentidos.

Después de treinta y seis horas de viaje, ante una escala que llevo más tiempo del esperado y sin haber siquiera podido conciliar el sueño Jules llego nuevamente al continente Europeo, apenas tuvo la oportunidad, tomó un taxi que lo llevase al hospital donde tenían su hermana, con equipaje en mano y sin quiera asesarse, no tenía cabeza para hacerlo, solo quería corroborar por el mismo que Johanne se encontraba bien, su pecho era inundado por angustia, nada más, una angustia que lo dividía a la mitad, por un lado todo lo sucedido a su hermana y por otro el haber tenido que regresar sin ninguna noticia de Elisa.

Al llegar al centro médico le entrego dinero extra al chofer para que le llevase el equipaje a la mansión Leblanc, llego a recepción y dio el nombre de su hermana, la enfermera le indico el piso en el cual se encontraba, pero que no estaba permitido verla, le indico como llegar a la sala de espera donde se encontraban sus familiares.

El chico asintió en silencio al tiempo que agradecía para después encaminarse rápidamente con el corazón brincándole en la garganta, al llegar la escena ante sus ojos lo lleno de dolor y demostraba que eran una familia unida, más que nunca lo eran, al ver como su padre y Jean Pierre abrazaban a Johanna y es que sabían que desde que nacieron habían sido muy unidas, eran un solo ser viviendo en dos cuerpo, porque cuando una se enfermaba la otra también lo hacía, aunque no estuviesen en el mismo lugar podían presentir si algo pasaba, era una extraña conexión que tenían y que según los doctores era completamente normal.

Jules se encamino y el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia fue Jean Pierre, haciendo con esto consciente a Jean Paul quien al verlo se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió a su hijo, Jules abrazó a su padre tratando de reconfortarlo con el gesto, pero el corazón se le hizo pedazos al escuchar los sollozos del hombre por el cual se encontraba en el mundo, todo él se sacudía ante el llanto y no había nada más difícil que tener que ser fuerte, hacerlo por obligación, no derramar lágrimas, retenerlas y dejar que le ahogaran la garganta, mientras buscaba el valor y ofrecer palabras de aliento que sabía no servirían de nada, pero al menos su padre encontraría un apoyo, ese lado fuerte que necesitaba, ser impasible cuando solo quería llorar con él como si fuese un niño.

-Me la están operando otra vez Jules… ¡Dios mío! No estoy preparado, no lo estoy, es mi niña… aun la veo como si fuese una bebé… yo no sabría cómo afrontarlo, le jure a Germaine cuidar de ustedes, le jure que nada malo les pasaría y mira esto… es mi culpa.

-Padre no es su culpa, no es culpa de nadie… fue un accidente y debe quitarse ese peso de encima, usted ya ha cumplido su juramento nos ha sacado con bien… ya no es su responsabilidad lo que nos pase, porque somos nosotros mismos lo que tomamos decisiones.

- Ya quisiera, ustedes singuen siendo mis hijos… Jules, no sé qué paso, yo no estaba en la casa… estaba en la oficina…

-Ya padre no se torture, es mejor que se calme… -Rompiendo el abrazo, acunándole la cara al hombre y limpiando las lágrimas con los pulgares, mientras se tragaba las de él. –Todo va a estar bien Johanne es una joven muy fuerte, creo que es la más fuerte de todos. –depositándole un beso en la frente para después encaminarlo a los asientos.

Al llegar logró hacer que su padre se sentase, para después abrazar a Jean Pierre y darle un beso en cada mejilla, su hermano el que no mostraba sentimientos, ese que parecía ser de piedra, se le veía cansado y triste, los ojos verde gris de Jean Pierre estaban enrojecido por la lágrimas y las horas de sueño perdido.

Ambos tomaron asiento, cuando Jules le tendió los brazos a Johanna que solo sollozaba en silencio, la sentó en su piernas y la acuno como si tratase de una recién nacida, ella cerro con sus brazos el torso de su hermano y hundió la cara en su pecho, el sentimiento aumento y el llanto se hizo más evidente, él no pudo más que estrecharla aún más y le deposito un beso eterno en los cabellos.

-Todo va a estar bien, dentro de poco estarás discutiendo nuevamente con ella. –murmuró Jules contra las hebras castañas.

-Ya no lo haré… prometo que si sale bien no volveré a discutir con ella, le daré la razón en todo, aunque no la tenga, no le llevaré la contraria.

Jules al escuchar a su hermana, las ganas de llorar, empezaban a ganarle y la barbilla le temblaba ante el esfuerzo por retener el llanto, pero debía mostrar entereza, no romperse delante de su familia, debía soportar tanto como Jean Pierre, por lo que apoyo la barbilla en la cabeza de Johanna para detener el temblor en esta y cerró los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas humedecían sus pestañas y un sollozo pataleaba en su garganta por salir, pero él le ganó la partida a respirar profundamente haciendo que el pecho le doliese.

Los minutos y las horas pasaban sin tener respuestas, nadie se condolía de la angustia que los embargaba, Jules no podía comprender porque todo le salía mal, porque la vida lo golpeaba de esa manera, era como si estuviese pagando por algún mal, por algún pecado, él lo sabía, solo que el amor iba ligado al pecado, se podía pecar por amor, era algo realmente complejo y no quería ponerse a entender nada, muchas, infinidades de veces le busco explicaciones a sus sentimientos, a buscar la lógica, a razonar sobre la situación y solo se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, en ese momento deseo nunca amar a Elisa… no amarla de la manera que lo hacía, ya que si en su alma el sentimiento no mantuviese esa llama viva que a veces lo quemaba otras lo confortaba, tal vez nada hubiese pasado, no estuviese tan hecho mierda, amar se había convertido su mayor maldición, nunca pensó que esas serían las consecuencias, quería encontrar la manera de renunciar, debía encontrarla… siempre fue un hombre decidido con una gran fortaleza y muchas veces cuando se proponía algo, lograba cumplirlo, tal vez debía una vez más proponerse olvidar a Elisa y no buscarse, ni buscarle a ella más problemas, tal como se lo había pedido en la carta, no exponerla y dejarla vivir, según algunos ama quien renuncia ¡Malditos hipócrita los que fomentan esa teoría! Seguramente no amaban verdaderamente, porque dejar al ser amado, era quedarse vacío… ¿Quién podría andar por ahí sin nada dentro? Le tocaría experimentar ser un hueco.

-Señor Leblanc. –La voz de una enferma rompió el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar.

Jules apenas elevo la cabeza porque su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por mantener a su hermana entre sus brazos, la cual que había quedado dormida y no quería despertarla. Observo a su padre y hermano ponerse de pie.

-La señorita ha salido de quirófano se encuentra estable, confiamos en que la hemorragia ha sido detenida completamente, el doctor se ha cerciorado de que ninguna de las costillas rotas atravesara ningún órgano, sin embargo debemos informarle que el tiempo de recuperación será bastante lento.

-Pero está bien, no corre ningún peligro… por favor que no le pase nada.

-Se encuentra estable, es lo importante señor, no podemos decir a ciencia cierta que no va a tener otras fisuras, tratamos de sellar las costillas ya que las que causaban la hemorragia.

-¿Puedo verla? –preguntó el padre con voz temblorosa.

-De momento no señor, debemos esperar la reacción de la paciente pero es unas cinco horas podrán pasar a verla, pido permiso debo continuar con mi labor.

-Gracias señorita. –Murmuró el hombre

-Muchas gracias. - Jean Pierre también agradeció la información.

La enfermera se fue dejándolos una vez más solos, al menos la angustia bajaba un poco, saber que había salido con bien de la operación era un aliciente para calmar la desesperación, ahora lo les tocaba seguir esperando el momento para poder ver a Johanne, constatar con su propios ojos que la chica respiraba, necesitaban esa seguridad.

La estación de trenes les daba la bienvenida a la familia Wells y Leagan que retornaban después de una larga estadía en California, donde disfrutaron de unas merecidas vacaciones, apenas bajaban del tren y algunos periodistas esperaban para capturar algunas fotografías y obtener palabras por parte de la familia.

Frank esperó en los vagones de primera clase a que todo el mundo bajará para que los andenes estuviesen despejado, dio la orden para que tres de sus hombres subieran al tren, porque aunque le habían certificado que Jules había regresado a Francia no quería correr ningún tipo de riesgos, por lo que, con su verborrea de hombre precavido y fingiendo ser el hombre más inocente, logró convencer a Elisa de que Germaine fuese llevada hasta los autos en los brazos del hombre de mayor confianza de él, ese que primero se dejaría matar antes de permitir que le arrebatasen a la niña y no cualquiera podría acabarlo, asegurándose aún más le colocó una manta para resguardarla de la vista de cualquier persona.

Neil por primera vez creyó que la actitud de Frank era realmente coherente, por lo que también accedió al pedido del hombre, mientras él llevaba a Frederick en los brazos y Vanessa a Valentina.

Frank aprovechó la oportunidad para brindarle su brazo a Elisa y guiarla, armando el teatro de la familia feliz, el hombre se armó con su sonrisa más brillante y saludo a cada periodista, haciendo énfasis en lo feliz que era al lado de su esposa, la cual apenas sonreía, solo para no dejar a la deriva la actuación de Frank.

-Señor Wells ¿Ha sido un viaje de negocios? ¿A qué se debe su ausencia por tanto tiempo? ¿Es verdad que comprará la línea ferroviaria Fénix de Boston? –los periodistas lo acribillaban a preguntas y él solo sonreía, deteniéndose y obligando a que Elisa lo hiciera también, abrazándola con propiedad.

-El viaje ha sido de placer, mi esposa y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo, tomar unas vacaciones, disfrutar del mar, arena y sol… si efectivamente las líneas ferroviarias de Boston en un par de semanas podrán llamarlas Wells. –hablaba con su sonrisa imborrable, siendo el hombre más amable del planeta.

-¿Señora y señora Wells, piensan en un nuevo heredero? –preguntó otro reportero.

-Si… -respondió casi inmediatamente Frank, llevando la mano al vientre de Elisa. – Muy pronto, lo esperamos…-Él sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Elisa. –Bueno, les pido permiso para retirarme, estamos algo agotados, muchas gracias por el recibimiento.

-Gracias señor Wells, felicidades.

El hombre se despidió con un gesto de su mano y siguió con su camino, subió al auto y el trayecto se hizo en completo silencio, Elisa iba con la mirada perdida en el camino, controlando las ganas que tenia de gritarle a Frank su osadía, el dar respuestas sin consultarle, tomar esas decisiones que a ella podrían afectarle, él quería una vez más ganar terreno y ella no podía reclamar sino perdería la poca confianza que había ganado hasta el momento, no podía mostrarse desconforme.

Los esposos Grandchester jugaban en el jardín junto a su pequeño hijo que gateaba con una agilidad bastante impresionante para su edad, apenas contaba con ocho meses, pero ya parecía querer correr; disfrutaban de un día en familia, un picnic que Candy había preparado para sorprender a su esposo quien había estado trabajando mucho durante las últimas semanas, habían escogido la obra que Terry propuso con gran efusividad, todos desean seguir presentando comedias, pues hacían el ambiente más relajado y los actores tenían más libertad para agregar algunos detalles de su propia inventiva a los personajes. Justo ahora el castaño se encontraba tendido sobre la manta a cuadros, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Candy mientras alentaba a su pequeño para que regresase a ellos gateando.

- Si no llegas aquí en cinco segundos me comeré esta esta deliciosa tarta yo solo – Lo amenazaba Terry mostrándole un trozo de tarta de manzana, la favorita de su pecosa.

- ¡Vamos Terry! ¡Rápido mi vida! ¡Rápido que tu papi es un comelón, se acabara todo! – Exclamaba Candy con una sonrisa mientras aplaudía para animarlo.

El niño gateo con mayor agilidad animado por su madre y cuando llego hasta Terry se le subió al pecho para tomar el pedazo de tarta que este tenía en la mano derecha, pero su padre lo alejo para seguir jugando con él, la verdad era que le encantaba ver ese gesto de molestia que su pequeño hijo mostraba y como fruncía el ceño, también para enseñarle de algún modo que debía ser perseverante con las cosas que deseaba, así que se lo extendió de nuevo para animarlo a ir por él, pero esta vez ambos fueron burlados por Candy quien rápidamente tomo con sus labios el postre de los dedos de su esposo y lo sostuvo entre sus dientes, tanto padre e hijo la miraron sorprendidos y el castaño se movió con rapidez para tumbarla sobre la hierba y recuperar lo que era suyo, atrapándola con su cuerpo.

- ¡Eres una tramposa pecosa! – Esbozo mirándola a los ojos.

- No tú eres el tramposo, estabas engañando a nuestro bebé – Señalo mientras lo buscaba con sus ojos, el niño solos los observaba tendido sobre su estómago en el suelo.

- No lo estaba engañando solo le enseñaba a no rendirse si tiene las cosas difíciles… - Se defendió y dejo ver una dulce sonrisa cuando ella lo miro con comprensión.

- Terry… pero aún está muy pequeño, eso lo podemos dejar para más adelante, míralo si hasta está a punto de llorar – Dijo la rubia en un susurro.

En ese instante el bebé comenzó a hacer pucheros y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miraba a sus padres que al parecer no tenían intenciones de entregarle el dulce y se miraban ellos dejándolo a él relegado, de sus labios en lugar de llanto salió una silaba temblorosa.

- Ma… - Y le extendió la mano a la rubia para pedirle el dulce – Ma… - Repitió moviendo sus pequeños labios anticipando que comenzaría a llorar.

Candy y Terry apenas si lograron recuperarse de la sorpresa, el castaño fue el primero en levantarse y quedar sentado sobre la grama, mientras le extendía los brazos al pequeño, su esposa estaba temblando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le pidió a Terry que se lo entregara y busco la mirada de su príncipe, sintiendo ambos su corazón latir lleno de emoción.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? Terry puedes repetirlo… ¿Qué dijiste mi amor? – Inquirió ella tomándole la mano para darle un beso y al ver que este tenía la mirada fija en la tarda de manzana que aún se encontraba casi entera en el molde de porcelana, dejo ver una sonrisa - ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres tarta? – Preguntó nuevamente y tomó un poco para ofrecerle.

- Ma… - Esbozo de nuevo el bebé y esta vez sonreía.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Lo escuchaste Terry? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? – Interrogó ahora a su esposo, mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

- Si, parece que te ha llamado mamá… solo que aún le cuesta unir la palabra… ya te reconoce pecosa – Dijo emocionando dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No esperaba que lo pronunciase aun… es decir, pensaba que estaba muy pequeño… mi corazón brinco con tanta fuerza que creí se saldría de mi pecho, soy tan feliz… mi bebé, mi hermoso bebé – Mencionó abrazándolo con ternura, sin importarle que este pudiese llenar su vestido de jalea de manzana, ya que tenía las manos y la boca cubiertas de la misma.

- Te mereces toda esta felicidad y mucha más pecosa, eres una madre extraordinaria, mira que leona me saliste, hasta defendiendo al pequeño de su padre tirano y exigente que deseaba arrebatarle un pedazo de tarta, aunque la verdad lo terminaste haciendo tú, pues el trozo termino en tu boca – Expuso sonriendo mientras rodeaba a su esposa e hijo con los brazos y los pegaba a su cuerpo, sintiendo muy dichoso por la familia que tenía.

- Fue tu culpa, cuando me tumbaste hiciste que me lo tragara… tenemos que enseñarle a decir papá también, quiero que sientas esta misma emoción Terry y tú también te la mereces, eres un padre grandioso mi vida, como siempre supe serias – Expresó con una sonrisa y subió sus labios para pedirle un beso a su esposo.

- No debemos presionarlo, lo dirá cuando llegue el momento oportuno, por ahora me siento feliz de oírle llamarte mamá a ti – Dijo con convicción y la beso con ternura.

- Señores… - Esbozo Nora después de aclararse un poco la garganta para hacerlos consciente de su presencia en el lugar – Disculpe que los interrumpa, pero he recibido una llamada de la casa de sus padres a las afuera de la ciudad y piden su presencia de inmediato, al parecer ha ocurrido algo, pero no supieron explicármelo en detalle… solo que debía ir hasta allá – Explico la mujer mirando al chico.

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? – Preguntó Candy mostrando su preocupación.

- No lo sé… es extraño la semana pasada me deje llegar hasta esta y todo estaba en orden, esperemos que no sea nada malo – Contestó colocándose de pie.

- Espera… te acompaño – Mencionó la rubia extendiéndole la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse, mientras aseguraba a su hijo con el brazo.

- No es necesario Candy… quizás solo es un asunto sin mucha relevancia, deberías mejor permanecer aquí mientras yo voy y averiguo que sucede… es raro que no pidieran hablar conmigo, será mejor que vaya y verifique de lo que se trata, quédate y sube para que Terry tenga su siesta, ya se le cierran los ojos, míralo - Indicó con una sonrisa acariciándole los sedosos cabellos que eran castaños pero un poca más claros que los de él y también más ondulados, muestra fehaciente que ya empezaba a dejar ver rasgos de ambos.

- No tiene sueño, solo estaba atontado por toda la tarta de manzana que comió – Dijo riendo al ver como este se apoyaba en su pecho, pero no soltaba el trozo de dulce – Por favor déjanos acompañarte, será como dar un paseo en familia, después de todo este es nuestro día – Sugirió con una gran sonrisa, Terry asintió en silencio correspondiendo al gesto de igual manera y ella le regalo un beso a cambio.

Después de media hora el auto se desplazaba por la carretera que los sacaba de la ciudad, llevándolos al distrito donde quedaba la gran mansión de los padres del joven, pero que ya Candy también sentía como suyos, pues era imposible no reconocer el amor que tanto Eleonor como el duque le brindaban a ella en cada momento que compartían; como siempre que subía al auto el pequeño Terry disfrutaba de la brisa que acariciaba su rostro, riendo y moviendo sus manos como queriendo atraparla, se volvía para mirar a su padre cuando se detenían en algún semáforo como pidiéndole explicación de por qué lo hacía, este comenzaba a comprender la exigencia y le señaló el aparato indicándole que debía hacerlo cuando estaba en rojo, aun el niño no podía diferenciar los colores, eso lo sabía bien, pero le gustaba interactuar con él de esta manera, cosa que funciono pues cuando Terry tuvo que detenerse por tercera vez en un semáforo, su hijo en lugar de buscarlo a él con los ojos, buscó el aparato colgado y se lo quedo mirando durante todo el tiempo que el auto permaneció allí, a la espera que este cambiase, cuando lo hizo y Terry continuo, se volvió para mirarlo y dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Va a heredar tu inteligencia – Mencionó Candy con una sonrisa.

- Nuestra inteligencia, tú también eres muy inteligente pecosa, no entiendo porque a veces dices lo contrario, eres suspicaz, intuitiva, generosa… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Confiada, terca… además recuerda cuanto me costaba estudiar en el San Pablo, mientras que tú apenas asistiendo a clases tenías muy buenas notas, las monjas siempre lo decían – Comentó acomodando el abrigo de su hijo, pues ya había divisado la mansión Grandchester.

- Me enfocaba en ello para ver si al menos de esa manera mi padre se dignaba a dirigir sus ojos hacia mí, pero tampoco me dio resultado, así como no lo hacía que me fuese de farra a los bares más peligrosos del centro de Londres, ni que me pelease con medio mundo… parecía ser invisible para él – Expresó con tono casual, no se notaba rencor en sus palabras, pero Candy pudo ver que su expresión alegre se había marchado, se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para después regalarle una sonrisa, Terry respondió al gesto de la misma manera y le acaricio el cabello – Ya no tiene importancia pecosa, todo eso quedo en el pasado, no te voy a negar que a veces cuando lo recuerdo cierta melancolía me invade, pero de inmediato me digo que las cosas han cambiado y que ahora mis padres me están dando todo aquello que años atrás me negaron, lo que importa es el presente y lo que hacen en mi presente me hace muy feliz, como esa locura de venir volando desde Londres solo para estar en el nacimiento de mi hijo o todo su apoyo cuando recuperé la memoria, poco a poco han ido liberando mi corazón de todas las penas que sembraron en este, las han arrancado de raíz y la verdad yo me siento muy agradecido por ello, deseo ser complemente feliz y con fantasmas del pasado, no lo hubiese logrado nunca – Agregó y la miro a los ojos para que viese que era sincero.

- Yo también soy muy feliz al saber que les diste la oportunidad de reparar sus errores Terry, bueno será mejor alejar esos pensamientos, hemos llegado – Indico la rubia con una sonrisa y esta se congelo al ver que el castaño fruncía el ceño y clavaba su mirada en la fachada de la casa - ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió volviéndose para mirar.

- Esos autos llevan el escudo Grandchester, son los que usa mi padre cuando viene a América… ¿Por qué no están en el garaje? – Preguntó en voz alta y apago el motor para disponerse a bajar de auto, Candy quiso hacer lo mismo pero él la detuvo colocándole la mano en el antebrazo – Pecosa quizás debas permanecer en el auto, esto es un poco extraño, hasta donde sabemos mis padres no tenían intensiones de viajar nuevamente a América, así que no puedo imaginar quien autorizó todo esto – Señaló mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo que de inmediato una alarma se encendía en él.

- Terry no creo que sea nada malo, el personal de seguridad se notaba igual que siempre, quizás los sacaron para hacerles mantenimiento y alguno presento averías o qué sé yo, pensaron que podías querer uno, no debes angustiarte sin saber lo que realmente ha sucedido mi amor – Esbozo Candy sintiendo como él se tensaba.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero en todo caso es mejor estar prevenidos, deja que yo vaya adelante, tampoco me gustaría dejarte a ti y al niño, solos en el auto, por favor no sueltes mi mano ¿Entendido? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió y le dio un beso.

La casa parecía encontrarse sola, apenas algunas personas del servicio que se podían ver trabajando en el jardín, quienes levantaban la mano en señal de saludo cuando veían a los esposos pasar, llegaron hasta la puerta principal y antes que pudiesen llamar a esta, alguien la abrió de par en par mostrándoles algo que los sorprendería en demasía.

- ¡Terry, Candy! – Exclamaron Dominique y Joshua mientras aplaudían.

- ¿Qué es es…? – El castaño no podía emular palabra ante la sorpresa, cuando sintió como quienes le dieron la bienvenida lo amarraban a él y su esposa en un abrazo, incluso sus hermanos pequeños también corrían hacia donde se encontraba para saludarlo.

- Primo que bueno que no se trataba de un incendio pues no hubieses encontrado nada – Pronunció Fabrizio con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero… no entiendo ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaron? – Preguntó mirándolos.

- Llegamos esta mañana hijo, queríamos darte la sorpresa, por eso no te avisamos ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Y mi apuesto nieto donde esta?- Contestó el duque dándole un abrazo y después se volvió para ver a Candy y buscar a quien llevaba su nombre – Pero mira nada más que grande estas, ha crecido tanto en estos meses – Acotó, extendiéndoles los brazos a la rubia para que le permitiera cargarlo, ella se lo entregó con una sonrisa – Te ves preciosa como siempre Candy, los milagros que hace el amor y la felicidad… pareces iluminada por todas las luces de universo – Indicó con una gran sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Richard… tan galante como siempre, pero no se queda atrás, parece que el tiempo pasara sin dejar huellas por usted – Mencionó la chica sonriendo.

- Richard ni creas que te vas a apoderar de nuestro nieto, ha venido todo el viaje hablándome de él y preguntando como estaría, ahora veo claramente sus intenciones, pretende acapararlo – Pronunció Eleonor que se acercaba para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hijo y besarlo en ambas mejillas - ¿Cómo has estado mi vida? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Muy bien madre, gracias… pero la verdad estoy sumamente sorprendido, no esperaba que regresasen por este año, cuando nos despedimos en mayo no mencionaron nada al respecto – Contestó mostrando media sonrisa.

- Queríamos darte la sorpresa y fue algo que concretamos hace poco, debíamos esperar para dejar todas nuestras obligaciones en Europa encaminadas y en buenas manos, sabes que no podemos desatenderlas por mucho tiempo, pero… no me digas que te desagrada que estemos aquí – Preguntó con una mueca de pesar.

- Por supuesto que no madre, sabe que me hace feliz tenernos de vuelta, solo que no me lo esperaba, parece que eso de dar sorpresas se está volviendo un habito entre ustedes… pues qué me dices de mis tíos… ¿No piensan acercarse para darnos un abrazo? – Les preguntó con una sonrisa y abriendo sus brazos.

- ¡Claro hijo! Como puedes pensar que no lo haremos, solo que bueno… creo que tus padres tenían prioridad, tienen más tiempo sin verse – Respondió Fiorella aproximándolo a él y envolviéndolo en sus brazos – Te ves muy guapo Terry, apenas llevas poco más de un año de casado, pero tu esposa y tu hijo han creado un aura en ti tan hermosa, no es necesario que lo menciones para saber que tu vida es perfecta – Agregó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace verte así, sabes que te sigo amando como mi pequeño, no importa que Fabrizio se ponga celoso, yo tengo un corazón inmenso para amarlos a todos – Señaló en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo sé y siempre seguirás siendo una madre para mí – Indicó con una gran sonrisa para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Espero que a mí también sigas considerándome un padre, pues sigo sintiéndote como a mi hijo Terruce, ven a darme un abrazo – Esbozo Luciano colocándole una mano en el hombro y después lo abrazó con fuerza.

A pocos pasos Fabrizio observaba la escena y aunque pensaba que quizás los celos volverían a él cuando se enfrentase a un cuadro como este, no había ocurrido nada, solo sentía una gran alegría por saber que la familia está de nuevo reunida, su relación con los Grandchester se había hecho más estrecha, aunque su carácter distanciaba un poco del de Terry, el duque… su tío Richard, lo trataba casi con la misma confianza con la cual trataba a su hijo y Eleonor lo hacía igual, haciéndolo sentir aceptado y querido, así que no le resultaba difícil ver a Terry como tal, él era su primo… casi un hermano, ese que nunca tuvo, pero que ahora estaba como le había dicho Fransheska y sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuese.

- ¡Candy pero que emoción! No puedo creerlo – Exclamó Eleonor sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- ¿Qué sucede mujer? – Inquirió Richard quien se encontraba conversando con su hijo y tenía a Madeleine en brazos, ya que esta había requerido su atención, quizás celosa por ver a su padre con otro bebé en brazos, mientras Evans estaba en los de Terry.

- Mi hermoso nieto ha dicho mamá hoy… ¡No es maravilloso! – Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

- En realidad es increíble, según su tiempo aún es pronto, con ocho meses no es muy común… casi siempre lo hacen cuando tiene nueve, casi diez meses… pero si este señorito ya ha empezado a pronunciar palabra, quien podrá detenerlo cuando tenga un año… creo que a los veinte fácilmente podría ocupar un puesto en el Parlamento, tendrá una maravillosa oratoria – Mencionó mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba el cabello, sonriendo.

- Bueno… en realidad solo dijo Ma… un par de veces, pero más como una silaba, estábamos jugando en el jardín y nos ha sorprendido muchísimo, creo que aun esta pequeño… pudo haber sido solo un intento, quizás no se repita – Explico Candy, pesando que los abuelos de su niño se habían dejado llevar por la emoción.

- Luna ya dice papá y mamá claramente, igual algunas otras palabras que le han resultado fáciles y usamos con frecuencias, claro estas con menos soltura, pero es un proceso que cuando empieza no puedes parar, ya antes de sorprendernos a Marion y a mí, se la pasaba hablándole en su idioma a Joshua – Expuso el castaño con una gran sonrisa, besando la mejilla de su pequeña hija y rodeando a Marion con su brazo.

- Bueno yo espero que también me sorprenda a mí muy pronto llamándome papá, quizás el mantenerme casi todo el día en el teatro lo retrase pues es menos lo que interactuamos, pero desde hoy me daré a la tarea de persuadirlo – Dijo Terry mientras miraba a esos ojos grises que eran una mezcla de los suyos y los de Candy, le hizo cosquillas, para luego besarle la cabeza y desordenarle un poco el cabello.

- Solo espero que tu padre no te gane, ya lo veras todos los días repitiéndole la palabra abuelo, abuelo… hasta que logre hacer que la diga – Mencionó Eleonor provocando una risa generalizada entre los presentes.

- Más le vale que no lo intente padre… - Indicó levantando una ceja en ese gesto tan Grandchester, mientras le entregaba a Evans al inglés, puesto que este no quería cederle toda la atención a su hermana quien jugaba con los botones del saco del duque, todos se volvieron y miraron al aludido.

- Por favor, Eleonor exagera… ¿Acaso me crees capaz de persuadir a mi nieto de esa manera? – Inquirió con un aire de inocencia tan poco común en él, mientras apoyaba a sus dos hijos sobre su pecho para mantenerlos seguros.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron madre e hijo y de nuevo las risas se adueñaron del lugar.

- Richard… crea fama y acuéstate a dormir – Esbozo Luciano mirando a su hermano – Bueno entre todo estos comentarios he olvidado decirles que nuestra llegada no era la única sorpresa que les teníamos, también hay otra… - Decía el hombre cuando la rubia lo interrumpió mirándolo con expectativa.

- ¿Una más? – Preguntó sonriendo.

- En realidad son dos… una para ti y otra para Terry – Contestó despertando el interés en ambos, dejo ver una sonrisa y continuo – Hemos traído a Ónix y a Piedra de Luna con nosotros… - Respondía y no pudo continuar ante la exclamación de emoción de Candy.

- ¿Están en los establos? – Lo interrogó Terry con la mirada brillante.

- Si, ya fueron acomodados para que descansaran sabes que el viaje es muy difícil para ellos, aunque son fuertes, me temo que no podrán montarlos hasta mañana – Contestó.

- Con verlos nos conformamos… - Indicó la chica con emoción.

- Vamos a saludarlos pecosa – Le sugirió su esposo ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos y en cuanto le dio la mano a Terry sintió como este prácticamente la arrastraba, así que corrió junto a él hacia los establos, quizás su comportamiento no era el de dos personas adultas, pero cuando se trataba de estos animales no podían controlarlos, ellos habían sido en gran parte los responsables de que ahora estuviesen juntos, sus cómplices y celestinos cuando se encontraban en Florencia. El pequeño Terruce se los quedo mirando hasta que salieron por las puertas que daban al jardín, después se volvió para fijar su mirada en su abuela como pidiéndole una explicación, esta solo dejo ver una gran sonrisa, conocía muy bien esa mirada, era tan parecida a las de Terry, el color de ojos no era el mismo, pero las miradas y muchos gestos sí.

- No te preocupes, regresaran enseguida, por lo pronto podemos ir practicando… a ver di… abuela… abuela… - Esbozo y una vez más el salón se llenó de risas.

Después del reencuentro entre sus dueños con la hermosa yegua blanca y el imponente corcel negro, Candy y Terry regresaron al salón para seguir compartiendo con su familia; la reunión continuo durante toda la tarde, los esposos Grandchester cedieron ante la petición de los recién llegados de quedarse ese fin de semana, era sábado y Terry no debía volver al teatro hasta el lunes, así que podían hacerlo, entre los temas de conversación salió a relucir lo que acontecía en Italia y la decisión tomada por los Di Carlo y los Laroche, pues también habían logrado convencer al teniente de viajar con ellos, ya que este habían pensado en quedarse en Francia junto a su esposa e hijo, pero lo habían convencido para acompañarlos e instalarse en América durante una temporada al menos.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno Terry y Fabrizio decidieron salir a cabalgar, el duque siempre había tenido maravillosos ejemplares en cada una de sus propiedad y esta no escapaba de ello, incluso Terry se había traído a algunos de los que tenía en Chicago, pero lo que realmente lo tentó en esta oportunidad fue tener de nuevo a su querido Ónix, el castaño no cabía en sí de la emoción cuando Luciano le habían informado de su llegada, así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad para mostrarle el terreno y compartir unos minutos con este, Candy se excusó para no acompañarlo pues no consideraba recomendable una actividad como esta por ahora, quizás dentro de unos meses, pero aun no, debía cuidarse ya que un embarazo aun después de terminado seguía requiriendo de cierto cuidado por parte de la mujer. La brisa de la mañana golpeaba los rostros de ambos jóvenes y desordenaba sus cabellos, sobre todo él de Terruce quien lo llevaba más largo, ya comenzaba a enfriar debido a que el invierno estaba cerca, pero aún se podía estar al aire libre sin llevar mucha ropa, así que sus conjuntos de equitación resultaban más que suficientes para mantenerlos abrigados, el actor no se preocupaba tanto por él, sino más por su primo, sabía que Fabrizio debía seguir manteniendo ciertos cuidados por su enfermedad, aunque él también debía hacerlo para cuidar su voz, volvía a las rutinas de un actor lo cual lo complacía muchísimo, sentir parte de todo esto, así como la vida que llevaba con Candy y su hijo, quien cada día lo alentaba más a continuar y perfeccionar su trabajo, los ensayos cada vez daban mejores frutos y se estaba planeando poner la obra en las carteleras para principios del próximo año.

- ¿Quizás deberíamos descansar un rato? Este aire frio te puede causar algún malestar – Indicó Terry con ese don de hermano mayor que siempre mostraba para con su primo.

- Estoy bien… no te imaginas lo bien que me siento, la verdad este tipo de actividades me hacen sentir más sano que estar encerrado en una habitación, antes debía lidiar con la sobre protección de Marion y ahora debo hacerlo con la de mis padres también, por favor no te les una tú – Pidió con media sonrisa mientras bajaba un poco el trote del hermoso Jofiel – Este caballo es extraordinario, en realidad todos los ejemplares que tiene tu padre lo son, claro está que tu querido Ónix resalta, no solo por su magnificencia, sino también por su carácter… apenas si dejaba que me le acercara a él o a Piedra de luna – Agregó mirando al animal.

- Pues Jofiel no es una mansa paloma, también tiene su carácter, así como Ónix, pero quien en realidad es complicado y obstinado es mi hermoso Argus, es un gran caballo, pero con un carácter del demonio, lo supe en cuanto lo vi, que sería todo un reto poder dominarlo – Mencionó con media sonrisa al recordar el semental, que mantenían en los establos de Lakewood puesto que incluso su traslado había sido un suplicio, así que decidió dejarlo en ese lugar, después de todo fue su lugar de nacimiento.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántos caballos tienes hombre? – Inquirió Fabrizio asombrado mientras sonreía.

- No son muchos, no seas exagerado, solo a tres considero míos como tal, que son los que te he mencionado con anterioridad, tengo seis yeguas, dos de ellas las favoritas de Fransheska, las compre porque además de ser unos excelentes ejemplares, también serían perfectas para hacer cruces con los sementales… ya tres de ellas han dado potros fuertes y realmente hermosos, su etapa fértil apenas empieza, así que seguramente podrán hacer más cruces, cuento con unos quince en total – Contestó irguiéndose orgulloso de su buen tino para esto, que era imposible negar, lo había heredado de su padre.

- ¡Vaya! Tienes quince ejemplares y todos son pura sangre, seguramente de los mejores del mundo, eres un hombre muy acaudalado primo – Acotó el chico mientras sonreía.

- Se podría decir, pero no tengo a estos animales para sacar provecho económico de ellos, los he adquirido más por un aspecto sentimental, los he visto y el sentido una conexión especial, por eso los he comprado, bueno Argus fue un regalo de Albert y Candy… Jofiel me lo obsequio mi padre, fue la primera cría de mi antigua yegua Teodora, está aún permanece en Europa, está muy vieja para ser trasladada a América, su último viaje fue desde Londres hasta Escocia, cuando escape del colegio y mi padre la envió a allá – Comento de manera casual – Creo que fue gracias a ella que se despertó en mí este apego por los equinos, fue mi compañera durante muchos años, los años más difíciles de mi vida… cuando más solo estuve, Teodora fue un padre y una madre para mí, mi amiga y mi cómplice – Explico sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, después dejo ver una sonrisa y elevo el rostro al sol para dejar que los rayos de este, que comenzaba a abrirse espacio entre las espesas nubes, lo bañasen – Después llego Candy y todo cambio, puso mi mundo de cabeza… hizo un caos dentro del caos que ya era, pero todo fue para mejor, me hizo sentir vivo, importante… apreciado, no me huía como los demás, la pecas era… en realidad es tan perseverante, jamás se dejó amedrentar por mis poses de chico malo, ni por los desplantes que le hacía, yo no quería que nadie se entrometiera en mi vida, no quería que me dijeran que hacer o que intentaran arreglarme, todo lo contrario quería perderme más, lanzarme a la corriente y que esta me arrastrara a donde quisiera, pero mi hermosa esposa no iba a permitir que algo así me ocurriese, sin siquiera darme cuenta me había rescatado de todo aquello que me hacía daño, junto a ella me atreví a soñar… me enamore, me enamore perdidamente de mi pecosa, de su valentía, su sencillez, su manera de ver la vida, nunca antes me había sentido tan atraído por una chica como me sentía por Candy, para mí era las más hermosa entre todas… lo sigue siendo y siempre lo será – Expreso con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia el horizonte, en ese momento su caballo movió la cabeza y dejo libre un relincho atrayendo su atención – Lo sé Ónix, sé que Piedra de luna es lo mismo para ti amigo – Indicó palmeándole el cuello, sonriendo ante el gesto del animal.

- Las mujeres tienen ese don Terry, pueden poner tu mundo de cabeza y al mismo tiempo ordenarlo de manera tan perfecta, que te quedas admirado, eso mismo hizo Marion conmigo, yo le debo a ella mucho más que mi vida y el aire que respiro, ella me rescato de un abismo, le dio sentido a mi vida, mi hermoso ángel rubio – Expuso el chico sonriendo.

El castaño asintió en silencio mostrando el mismo gesto, siguieron cabalgando unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a un inmenso árbol, que se encontraba cerca de un arroyuelo, Terry no conocía ese lugar y de inmediato pensó en traer a Candy, sabía que a ella le encantaría, descendieron de los animales y caminaron hasta este para darles de beber, se volvió para mirar a Fabrizio que se había tornado taciturno de repente.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó mirándolo después de dejar a los caballos mientras ellos tomaban asiento a los pies del árbol.

- No… bueno, solo pensaba… en todos estos cambios, en menos de dos años toda mi vida ha cambiado, para mejor claro está, pero aun así siento que todo ha ido tan rápido, ahora mismo no sé qué me depara el destino, espero que sea tan bueno como hasta el momento y por favor que esta vez logre concluir mis estudios… he estudiado la carrera de leyes en dos países diferentes, Los Estados Unidos sería el tercero ya – Respondió en tono divertido, pero al segundo dejo libre un suspiro y Terry supo que había algo más.

- Algunas cosas se hacen cuesta arriba, pero tú no eres de los que desisten con facilidad, ya verás que en menos de lo que piensas podrás terminar la carrera, la Universidad de Chicago es muy prestigiosa, Archie, Albert y Neil han estudiado en la misma, incluso nuestro cuñado curso estudios en Harvard, allí donde lo ves todo relajado y aventurero tiene un doctorado en finanzas, eso lo hizo justo antes de tomar las riendas de la familia, si lo hubieses conocido en su época de aventurero jamás lo imaginarias como está ahora… pero todo en esta vida debe tomar su cauce Fabrizio, cada cosa ocupa su lugar con el tiempo, lo mismo pasara contigo, ya lo veras – Confirmó palmeándole el hombro y mostrando una sonrisa para animarlo.

- Supongo que es así… la verdad tienes razón, el tiempo tiene el poder de repararlo todo y hacer que cada uno tenga el lugar que le corresponde en la vida, un ejemplo de ello eres tú, has vuelto al teatro y parece que todo marcha a la perfección, yo también lo he conseguido, las cosas están en orden en mi vida, un orden perfecto que planeo mantener… lo único a lo que le temía y me perturbaba ya fue superado… - Decía cuando Terry lo detuvo.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso había algo que te angustiara? ¿De nuevo esas imágenes de la guerra o tu enfermedad? – Inquirió preocupado, mirándolo fijamente.

- No… no hablo de eso, ya eso ha quedado en el pasado, creo que la estabilidad que me brinda mi familia alejaron muchos de los fantasmas que me atormentaban, en la Universidad visite a el psicólogo del servicio estudiantil y bueno, él me ayudo a canalizar los recuerdos, mi salud gracias a Dios y a los avances que mi padre ha hecho en el laboratorio cada día está mejor, hasta puedo hacer actividades como las de cabalgar, cuando antes no podía ni soñar con ello, pero no es de eso de lo que hablo… a lo que más le temía era a un encuentro con Antonella y lo que sucedería cuando la tuviese en frente, este al fin se dio – Dijo y se quedó en silencio sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de ese día.

Terry de inmediato sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse hasta volverse casi de piedra, la sangre en sus venas se helo y su respiración se hizo más pesada, así como los latidos de su corazón, esquivo la mirada de Fabrizio, fijando la suya en un punto lejano, aunque la verdad no lograba enfocarse en nada concreto. Su primo dejo libre otro suspiro y recogió sus piernas para apoyar sus codos sobre las rodillas, uniendo sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, no había hablado con nadie hasta ahora de su encuentro con Antonella y algo dentro de su pecho le decía que debía hacerlo para terminar de cerrar ese círculo y que Terry podía ser el correcto para escucharlo, pues lo haría sin tener algún prejuicio, como de seguro los tendrían sus padres o Fransheska.

- ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Qué… qué te dijo? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó el actor y su tono de voz se había hecho más ronco, casi forzado.

- Hablamos… pensé que no podía hacerlo, que saldría huyendo de ese lugar y le daría la espalda como ella una vez hizo conmigo, pero no pude… cuando la vi llorando… de esa manera, desgarrándose, sentí una inmensa pena y no conseguí hacerlo – Confesó mirando a lo lejos – Si mis padres o Campanita escucharan esto se sentirían decepcionados y molestos conmigo, Antonella me hizo tanto daño y aun así yo no pude darle la espalda, no fui capaz de irme y dejarla allí sola como una vez ella me dejo… por el contrario me acerque a ella y le di la oportunidad de hablar, que se desahogara… de ante mano sabía que sin importar lo que ella dijera ya nada cambiaria, lo una vez existió entre ambos se quedó en el pasado, aunque… - Se detuvo de nuevo liberando un suspiro.

- ¿Aunque? – Lo interrogo Terry volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Este encuentro me hizo comprender que si bien ya no amaba a Antonella como antes, no he dejado de sentir un cariño especial por ella, me dolía mucho verla sufrir, no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, sencillamente no estaba en mí, yo ame a esa mujer con locura… la idolatraba y verla rogándome por un poco de amor y saber que no podía dárselo me hicieron sentir un miserable, pero más desgraciado hubiese sido si le brindaba esperanzas, mi corazón ya no me pertenece, es de Marion, ella es mi única dueña a quien deseo pertenecer hasta que Dios decida tomar mi vida, es la madre de mis hijos y más aún es quien me salvo, sin Marion yo hoy no estaría aquí, sin Marion ni siquiera hubiese logrado cerrar este capítulo con Antonella… yo la amo y no tengo dudas de ello – Expresó con vehemencia para que Terry comprendiese que decía la verdad.

- No tienes que asegurarme nada, yo lo sé Fabrizio… tu amor por Marion es tan evidente y sincero que nadie duraría de este jamás – Le hizo saber mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ella me hace tan feliz, yo no podría imaginar una vida sin Marion… no podría jamás, así que a pesar de todas las cosas que me dijo Antonella tuve que dejarle claro que ya lo que un día tuvimos no existía más, que fue su decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás… ella me recriminó diciéndome que ya lo sabía… que sabía que yo terminaría dejándola por alguien más joven, que mi amor era superfluo y que sin importar lo que ella hiciese me perdería con el tiempo… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Puedes creer que después de todo lo que hice por ella aun pensaba que no la amaba? ¿Qué yo no me hubiese quedado con ella para siempre? Eso me dolió, me hizo sentir tan defraudado, aun después de todo este tiempo Antonella seguía creyendo que mis sentimientos no eran más que una ilusión o calentura de adolescente, que equivocada estaba, yo de verdad me enamore de ella… y lo que le asegure siendo un chico, lo hubiese cumplido siendo un hombre, yo jamás la hubiese dejado por otra mujer… ¡Por Dios si sigue siendo tan hermosa! Sus ojos grises siguen conservando el mismo hermoso brillo que me cautivo… y aunque todo esto en ella sigue intacto, el sentimiento dentro de mi pecho es distinto, ya no la amó, me dolió verla sufrir pero más me dolería ver a Marion hacerlo y además… ¿Qué podría el destino brindarnos a Antonella y a mí? ¡Nada! Lo que teníamos murió… ella lo mato, sin piedad, sin darme oportunidades ¿Por qué tendría yo que darle una a ella? De verdad que fue muy descarada al considerarlo al menos y más aún al proponérmelo – Indico colocándose de pie y se notaba molesto al recordar el episodio, respiró profundamente para calmarse.

Durante unos minutos ambos guardaron silencio, Terry no se atrevía a hablar, sus pensamientos eran una maraña que se atormentaba intentando desenredar, una lucha férrea entre contarle lo sucedido entre él y Antonella a Fabrizio o quedarse callado y evitar que todo lo ganado hasta ahora con el joven se fuese al infierno, sabía que el carácter de Fabrizio era fuerte y que sentirse engañado era lo peor que podía existir, a él le había sucedido tantas veces, no quería actuar de manera deshonesta con su primo, este no se lo merecía.

- Fabrizio… tenemos que hablar, tengo que decirte algo – Esbozo de pronto deteniendo el andar del joven.

Fabrizio solo se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo que un incómodo peso comenzaba a alojarse en la boca de su estómago, trago en seco y asintió en silencio dándole a Terry la pauta para continuar mientras regresaba a su lugar y tomaba asiento junto a su primo.

* * *

_**Desamor**_

_**Cuando tu cuerpo es nieve**_

_**perdida en un olvido deshelado,**_

_**y el aire no se atreve**_

_**a moverse por miedo a lo olvidado;**_

_**y el mar, cuando se mueve**_

_**e inventa otra postura,**_

_**es sólo por sentirse de este lado**_

_**más ágil de recuerdos y amargura.**_

_**Cuando es ya nieve pura,**_

_**y tu alma señal de haber llorado,**_

_**y entre cartas y besos**_

_**amarillos suspiras porque, al verlas,**_

_**no te serán ya ésos**_

_**más que -pendientes de los ojos- perlas;**_

_**y las rosas ilesos,**_

_**y los blancos sin roce,**_

_**entre cintas desnudas, enterradas,**_

_**reavivan el goce**_

_**triste de ver ya frías, desamadas,**_

_**las prendas y el amor que aún las conoce.**_

_**Entonces a mí puedes**_

_**venir, llegar, oh, pluma que deriva**_

_**por los aires más solos:**_

_**yo tenderé y tiraré hacia arriba,**_

_**altos sueños, mis redes,**_

_**para que eterna, si antes fugitiva,**_

_**entre mis alas, no en mis brazos, quedes.**_

_**Blas Otero.**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que nos regalan, nos alegra que la historia les guste y pido disculpas por la demora ya que he tenido otros pendientes que atender también, ya que me lance al gran mercado y publique mi primer libro, solo que este tiene continuación y ando dándole vida. **_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo. **_

_**Besos y abrazos! **_


	249. Capitulo 71

**Capítulo 71**

******Única como eres, inmensa cuando quieres…**

Gracias por existir.

* * *

Terry sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, respiro profundamente para armarse de valor y confesarle a su primo que él había tenido una relación con Antonella Sanguinetti cuando ocupado su lugar, por primera vez en meses sentía que de nuevo un punto dentro de su mundo perfecto y equilibrado estaba a punto de recibir un fuerte golpe y que las consecuencias podían ser muy grandes y difíciles de reparar, pero debía hacerlo, debía afrontar esta situación con entereza.

- Fabrizio… puedo entender tu molestia por la actitud de Antonella, pero… quizás para ella la posibilidad de un futuro juntos no era tan descabellada – Se interrumpió al ver que Fabrizio lo miraba asombrado y se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras – No, lo digo por ti, sé que tú jamás traicionarías la confianza que Marion a depositado en ti y muchos menos el amor que le profesas, es solo que… para Antonella seguías siendo alguien que había estado presente en su vida hasta hacia poco y al cual sentía recuperable… - Decía cuando el chico lo interrumpió.

- ¿Hasta hacia poco? ¡Por favor Terry! Eso es una locura, Antonella Sanguinetti me abandonó hace nueve años, dos de ellos fueron una completa tortura, estuve a punto de morir cientos de veces, lejos de mi familia, viviendo un verdadero infierno y es mi culpa ya lo sé… pero si ella no hubiese actuado como lo hizo yo jamás hubiese tomado una decisión tan estúpida – Esbozo y su voz mostraba el rencor que aun sentía hacia esa mujer, se había dicho que la había perdonado, si lo había hecho, pero no podía olvidar todo lo que por su causa paso, de hacerlo no sentiría el más mínimo respeto por su persona, respiró profundamente para calmarse – No me arrepiento de esa época de mi vida, ni de haberme marchado pues de lo contrario hoy no estaría junto a Marion y no tendría a mis hijos, lo hago de haber lastimado a mis padres y a mi hermana, de haberme marchado dejándoles solo una carta cargada de reproches… ellos no se merecían eso, ellos también vivieron un calvario por mi culpa, mi familia casi se desborona y todo porque Antonella de la noche a la mañana se dio cuenta que no me quería y que yo solo había sido un pasatiempo, que era muy niño para ofrecerle algo que pudiera satisfacerla… ella… - Fabrizio se detuvo antes de confesarle a Terry todas las humillaciones por las cuales tuvo que pasar, esas mismas que le destrozaron el alma - ¿Sabes algo? Ya no importa, nada de eso tiene importancia… yo logre superar todo el daño que Antonella me hizo, lo hice poco a poco, me costó… casi se me va la vida en ello, pero lo conseguí y ya nada me hará volver al mismo abismo, para mí este capítulo está cerrado – Sentencio con firmeza y se colocó de pie.

- Te comprendo y créeme no justifico el comportamiento de Antonella, sé que fue cruel y que está ahora pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, yo solo… - Se detuvo buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas, tomó aire y continuo – Fabrizio no sé cómo decirte esto… pero siento que debo hacerlo, es muy importante para mí que nuestra relación este basada en la honestidad y el respeto, que sepas que lo último que deseo es que algún malentendido dañe lo que hemos conseguido… - El italiano no lo dejo continuar, mirándolo a los ojos habló.

- ¿Qué sucede Terry? Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dime de una vez por todas lo que te tiene tan angustiado… si lo que crees es que yo te estoy contando todo esto es porque haberme encontrado con Antonella me ha trastocado y que lo que ella me ha ofrecido pueden tentarme de algún modo, puedes estar tranquilo, con toda la honestidad del mundo te digo… yo Fabrizio Di Carlo Pavese, jamás volveré a acercarme a Antonella Sanguinetti, no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo, soy un hombre absolutamente dichoso con lo que tengo y no necesito nada más, lo que una vez sentí por ella está muerto y enterrado en el olvido – Dijo con la respiración acelerada y su voz se había tornado trémula.

- Ya te he dicho, que no se trata de eso, que confió en lo que me aseguras… pero es necesario que sepas… ¡Demonios! – Exclamo el castaño colocándose de pie y pasándose la mano por el cabello, para liberar la tensión que lo invadía.

- ¡Terry habla! – Le exigió Fabrizio sintiéndose realmente preocupado.

- Antonella y yo tuvimos una relación… nosotros… - Intento pero una vez más el chico lo detenía, mirándolo asombrado.

- ¿Disculpa? Creo que no he escuchado bien… me estás diciendo que… - Este no pudo concluir la oración, la verdad lo golpeo con fuerza.

- Tal como has escuchado… Antonella Sanguinetti y yo tuvimos una relación… mientras yo padecía mi enfermedad, cuando me creía Fabrizio Di Carlo, varios encuentros casuales en Florencia nos llevaron a entablar una amistad en un principio… - Se detuvo al ver que Fabrizio negaba con la cabeza, dejo libre un suspiro sospechando que esto no sería fácil – Por favor primo, déjame explicarte… te aseguro que esto no es… - Una vez más fue cortado.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso? ¿Acaso nadie te contó lo que había sucedido entre nosotros? – Le cuestionó lleno de rabia.

- Lo hicieron… Fransheska y mi madre… Fiorella se enfurecieron conmigo, desde el mismo momento en el cual les conté que había almorzado con una antigua amiga y les revelé el nombre de la misma, sin embargo Luciano se mantuvo impasible… supongo que él no deseaba crear motivos que pudiesen desatar una discusión entre nosotros, siempre me trato con mucho tacto, en realidad nunca cuestionaba mis decisiones… esa noche me llamó al despacho y me contó lo que había sucedido, intentando no hacerlo ver tan relevante, sin embargo Fransheska si me lanzó en la cara cada detalle de las cosas tal y como ocurrieron, también Fiorella me advirtió que debía mantenerme alejado de Antonella… que ella no merecía siquiera que me volviese a mirarla, pero yo… fui un imbécil, no les preste atención y accedí a continuar mi amistad con ella, no podía creer que todo lo que me había contado Fransheska de ella fuese cierto, no parecía ser una mala persona y pensé que quizás… yo solo había exagerado todo delante de mi familia – Contestó en un torrente de palabras, la tensión en Fabrizio era tan evidente, así como su molestia.

- ¡¿Exagerado?! ¡Por Dios Terruce no tienes idea! Ni mis padres, ni Fransheska supieron a cabalidad por todo lo que pase… ¡Nadie más que yo lo supo! – Gritó furioso, dejó libre una carcajada histérica y después clavó su mirada con rabia en su primo - ¡Y resulta que precisamente yo! – Dijo señalando a Terry con la mano – Fui quien hice como si nada hubiese pasado y caí de nuevo en los encantos de Antonella, me deje manipular como una triste marioneta de nuevo… ¡Maldición! Esto no puede ser verdad… no puede ser verdad, al menos dime que ella sabía que tú no tenías memoria – Le pidió con los ojos enrojecidos por la ira.

- Nadie fuera de la familia y los empleados de la casa de mayor confianza lo sabían – Respondió el castaño con los dientes apretados, no le gustaba el tono de Fabrizio, ni su actitud de reproche, podía entender que se sintiese disgustado, pero estaba olvidando que él no sabía la verdad, que no era él y no podía saber lo que le había ocultado a su familia.

- ¡Perfecto! Resulto mucho peor… Antonella jamás supo de tu enfermedad, para ella yo seguía conservando cada recuerdo, era consciente de todo lo ocurrido y aun con todo ello… ¡Dios santo! Pensé que jamás llegaría a sentirme tan humillado nuevamente – Expresó.

- Fabrizio no exageres… te repito yo no fui de buenas a primeras y le rogué a Antonella que me aceptase, fue ella quien me busco, quien me pidió perdón… quien propuso que retomáramos lo que habíamos tenido en el pasado, yo me sentía confundido y pensé que tal vez… que todo lo que me habían contado no era cierto, sabes bien que no es una mala persona, que a veces usa esa fachada para mantener las apariencias ante la sociedad, pero que en el fondo es distinta… creí que darnos una oportunidad nos ayudaría a ambos… sobre todo a mí, por eso entable una amistad con ella, por eso estudie muy bien el terreno que pisaba, no era un chico sin experiencia al que podía manejar a su antojo… no me sentía así, quizás lo hacía por una revancha, no lo sé… no le puse las cosas sencillas te lo puedo asegurar, paso mucho tiempo para que… - El chico lo detuvo acercándose a él peligrosamente.

- ¿Para qué se acostaran? – Preguntó con la ira desbordándolo.

- Qué importancia tiene eso ahora – Contestó Terry mirándolo a los ojos.

Fabrizio no le respondió, no encontró su voz, solo unos deseos inmenso de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hizo, cerró el puño a tal punto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por el esfuerzo que hacía para respirar, su corazón también latía a toda prisa, los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensos mostrando una expresión dura y agresiva, mientras veía a Terry a los ojos, este no le desvió la mirada, se la mantuvo en todo momento, pero se había quedado en silencio quizás buscando la manera de explicar y justificar lo que era evidente, que se había metido a la cama con…

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Fabrizio y se giró con rapidez para buscar a Jofiel y alejarse de allí.

Debía hacerlo si no quería cometer alguna estupidez y terminar cayéndose a golpes con su primo, tenía demasiada rabia dentro de sí para poder seguir escuchando lo que este pudiese decirle, se sentía traicionado… deseaba descargar en alguien esta ira que lo consumía, pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo sobre Terry, después de todo él no era consciente de nada, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse de esta manera, dolido, humillado… aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque, él no amaba a Antonella, le daba igual si ella se había… ¡Pero demonios! Era Terruce, su primo… y ella lo creyó él, ella pensó que era él, que después de todo lo ocurrido él había regresado dispuesto a olvidar todas las humillaciones y perdonarla.

- Fabrizio espera… tienes que escucharme, yo no hice esto con la intención de dañarte a ti o por aprovecharme de la situación… esto solo pasó – Mencionó Terry caminando tras el italiano, comprendiendo que este pretendía marcharse sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Este no dijo nada, solo dejó libre un suspiro para liberar un poco la tensión que lo embargaba y tomó las riendas del animal, montó al mismo con agilidad y dio media vuelta para emprender la huida, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Terry que era una clara advertencia; pero el joven no era de los que se dejaba intimidad con facilidad y así Fabrizio no quisiera debía escucharlo, no le permitiría que se hiciera falsos juicios de él nuevamente, si había tomado la decisión de contarle todo, lo haría. Buscó a Ónix y lo montó con destreza, puede que Fabrizio hubiese tenido entrenamiento militar y manejara muy bien los caballos, pero él era mucho mejor, prácticamente había aprendido a montar siendo un niño y esta actividad la había seguido durante toda su vida, así fue como apuró la marcha siguiendo a Fabrizio y le dio alcance rápidamente, aunque este al percatarse que era seguido le imprimió mayor fuerza a Jofiel, pero no se le pudo escapar a Terry.

- ¡Fabrizio esto puede hacerte mal! ¡Detente ahora mismo! – Le ordenó con determinación. El joven no le hizo caso y solo se lanzó con mayor rapidez, posando sus ojos en él solo un instante, Terry le exigió un poco más a Ónix y este acostumbrado a la marcha de su dueño consiguió sobre pasar a Jofiel - ¡Fabrizio no seas estúpido y baja el trote! ¿Acaso no ves que puedes hacerte daño? Pondrás a Jofiel nervioso si sigues apresurándolo de este modo ¡Para ya, maldita sea! – Le exigió de nuevo sintiéndose angustiado al ver como su primo palidecía y el caballo empezaba a perder la tranquilidad.

- ¡No me pasara nada! ¡Solo déjame en paz! – Le gritó el chico que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de mucho dolor.

- Fabrizio… - La voz de Terry se cortó al ver el sufrimiento que la mirada de su primo mostraba.

- Necesito estar solo… déjame solo… - Le hizo saber y apretó los dientes para evitar que las lágrimas lo desbordaran, después de eso salió disparado como una flecha.

Terry lo vio alejarse sin hacer nada, comprendió en ese momento que Fabrizio necesitaba dejar salir algo que lo estaba torturando, que al parecer había estado guardando por mucho tiempo, y por ello la urgencia de estar solo, la mirada que le dedicase su primo, él la conocía muy bien, la había visto montones de veces refleja en el espejo, la misma expresaba un profundo dolor, se sintió confundido… - ¿Acaso Fabrizio se estaba engañando al decir que ya no amaba a Antonella? ¿Acaso eso era lo que le dolía? ¿Qué ella se hubiese entregado a otro hombre? ¡No! Eso no podía ser posible, su primo estaba enamorado de Marion… lo estaba, él se desvivía por su mujer, por sus hijos, amaba a la chica con un amor absoluto y cuando se ama de esa manera solo es a una persona, no hay medias tintas, no hay más sentimientos, no existen… ¿Entonces que le había sucedido? – Se preguntaba a medida que bajaba el trote de Ónix y lo veía volverse un punto en la distancia.

Fabrizio sintió como el pobre animal comenzaba a trastabillar a causa del esfuerzo al cual lo sometía, consciente del peligro que ambos corrían de seguir con la misma marcha, comenzó a bajar la velocidad al tiempo que intentaba controlar su respiración, no podía esforzarse de esta manera, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba dejar salir de algún modo todo esto que lo estaba ahogando, esto que después de tanto tiempo volvía a él y lo golpeaba con la misma fuerza, el llanto bañaba su rostro justo como lo hizo en aquella oportunidad, una vez más Antonella Sanguinetti le rompía el alma, porque ella lo sabía, tuvo que saberlo; sabía que Terruce no era él, que a quien metió en su cama fue a otro y no a él, pero no le importó o quizás… quizás nunca lo conoció verdaderamente.

Se volvió para mirar sobre su hombro y al no ver a Terry por ningún lado se dispuso a detener el caballo tomando las riendas y dándole suaves palmadas en el cuello para pedirle disculpas por su arrebato, el animal no tenía culpa de los fantasmas que parecían no querer abandonarlo nunca, él pensaba que todo se había acabado, pero estos seguían saliendo a flote cuando menos se lo esperaba y lo atacaban causándole un gran dolor, descendió de Jofiel y se dejó caer de rodillas llorando con amargura, justo como hiciese cuando su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse años atrás, cuando apenas era un chico. Le había costado tanto reconstruirlo, casi se le fue la vida en ello, no era justo que aun siguiese padeciendo por un amor fracasado.

- Esto se acaba ahora… ¡Te juro que se acaba ahora Antonella! – Exclamo con rabia mientras golpeaba las hojas secas que creaban una alfombra en el lugar donde se encontraba – Estas son las ultimas lagrimas que derramo por tu culpa… son las ultimas, ya me quitaste demasiado, te amé… te juro con el alma que te amé, pero tú te encargaste de matarlo todo… lo hiciste una y otra y otra vez… de esto no han quedado ni cenizas, las acabas de desaparecer también… ¡¿Qué pretendías?! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías?! – Preguntaba con la ira haciendo estragos en su pecho, con lágrimas de rabia y decepción bajando por sus mejillas - ¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Siempre mentiste! ¡Siempre! – Seguía gritando y se dejó caer tendido en la hojarasca, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto.

Pensaba en todo lo que le había entregado a Antonella y ella había despreciado, en su amor sincero e incondicional, ese mismo por el cual estuvo a punto de sacrificar tanto, su sueño, sus deseos de ser un gran abogado, con tal de estar junto a ella no le importó que su padre lo chantajease con cursar la carrera de medicina, por estar a su lado, él había accedido, porque creyó que ella lo amaba y que eso era mejor que cualquier cosa, por eso valía dejar de lado sus ambiciones y conformarse, no le importaba nada más… solo el amor de Antonella, con este sería feliz; pero él solo había sido un juego, solo había sido un estúpido juego para ella.

La imagen de Marion llegó hasta él y lloró con mucha más fuerza… - ¿Qué hubiese sido de él si Marion no hubiese llegado a su vida? ¡Por Dios Fabrizio, que pregunta tan estúpida! Ni siquiera vida tendrías, hubieses muerto… sin Marion sencillamente hubieses muerto, a eso te llevó Antonella, justo a eso. Tu esposa fue quien te salvó, quien puso en riesgo su propia vida por proteger la tuya, la mujer que se ha entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma día tras día, que te apoyado incluso cuando has estado mal, la única que te ha comprendió cuando todos los demás te reprochaban, solo Marion ha estado a tu lado sin importar lo que pueda pasar, ella si te ama… te ama como nunca lo hizo Antonella – Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se incorporó – Y es a ella a quien amo y amare para siempre, ya de mí no tendrás ni los recuerdos Antonella Sanguinetti, no te los mereces… no mereces ni siquiera estar en ellos – Sentenció.

Se colocó de pie y se llevó las manos a la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad, sintiéndose estúpido por llorar de esta manera, se acomodó el cabello y miro al cielo, dejando que las luces del sol le bañaran el rostro; no podía regresar a la casa aun, no con esta cara sin levantar sospechas en su esposa, Marion lo conocía mejor que nadie y notaria de inmediato que algo ocurrió. Decidió quedarse un poco más en este lugar, tomó asiento una vez más y se dispuso a aclarar sus pensamientos, recordando cómo le había reprochado a Terry lo sucedido, con tanta dureza… ¿Cómo si su primo tuviese culpa de todo esto? Solo había caído en el juego de Antonella, solo eso… le debía una disculpa – Dejó libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás y se llevaba la mano al pecho, sintiendo una pequeña molestia por el esfuerzo realizado, intentó relajarse para no empeorar las cosas.

Terry no sabía qué hacer, su reloj de pulsera indicaba que había pasado una hora desde que Fabrizio se alejase a toda prisa, se notaba muy perturbado, quizás no debía dejarlo ir solo, lo más prudente era seguirlo, comprobar que estaría bien, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó allí mirándolo, congelado ante la reacción del chico, durante los sesenta y dos minutos que habían transcurrido le había dado muchas vueltas a cientos de razones por las cuales Fabrizio se pondría así, pero no conseguía llegar a una que lo dejase completamente satisfecho.

Al fin y al ver que este no regresaba se decidió por retornar a la casa, quizás ya se encontraba allí y él estaba como un tonto dando vueltas en este lugar, buscó a Ónix que se encontraba pastado a pocos metros, le acarició la crin y el animal movió la cabeza agradeciendo el gesto de su dueño y también como una muestra de apoyo, al ver el semblante acongojado de Terry. Cuando se acercaba a la casa pudo ver a su familia reunida en el jardín, los niños jugaban sobre una enorme manta a cuadros, mientras sus padres y sus tíos sonreían viéndolos sentados en la terraza, Flammy y Candy los cuidaban estando más cerca de estos, todo parecía normal, aunque Marion no se encontraba, solo Joshua y la pequeña Luna; así que el castaño pensó que quizás Fabrizio ya había llegado y su mujer al verlo tan mal, había subido con él para consolarlo, eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando los ojos de Luciano se cruzaron con los suyos y pudo ver en estos un poco de desconcierto.

Candy al verlo acercarse fue la primera en colocarse de pie, de inmediato pudo percibir que algo ocurría, Terry se notaba preocupado, frunció el ceño al ver que no venía en compañía de Fabrizio y un peso se alojó en su corazón. El chico descendió del animal y lo tomó de las riendas para acercarse a su esposa, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Candy, no pudo ocultarle su pesar, ella lo abrazó con ese amor que siempre le entregaba para reconfortarlo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó en un susurro acariciándole la espalda.

- Fabrizio… ¿No ha llegado aún? – Contestó con otra interrogante, mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella negó con la cabeza y él dejó libre un suspiro.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Terry? ¿Ustedes discutieron? – Preguntó lo que parecía evidente.

- Algo así… bueno, si lo hicimos… salió a relucir el tema de Antonella, al parecer la encontró hace poco en Italia – Dejó libre otro suspiro, sintiendo ese peso sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Ella le conto sobre…? ¿Le dijo de la relación que habían tenido? – Inquirió Candy con un nudo en la garganta, le dolía ver a Terry de esta manera.

- No… no lo hizo y la verdad no sé por qué, pero me pareció prudente hacerlo yo, puede que Fabrizio nunca hubiese llegado a enterarse… y nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo esto, yo solo quería ser sincero con él Candy, que supiese la verdad, no hay nada más doloroso que vivir engañado y más aún que ese engaño venga de parte de tu familia… - Explicó mirándola a los ojos, mostrando en los suyos la tormenta que lo azotaba.

- Hiciste bien Terry… hablarle con la verdad a Fabrizio era lo correcto mi vida, no debes sentirte mal por ello, pero debes comprender que para él asimilar algo así no debe ser fácil, tienes que darle tiempo… ya verás que él lograra entender y todo volverá a ser como antes – Dijo intentando con sus palabras alejar la pena que veía sobre su esposo.

Él joven asintió en silencio y abrazó a Candy con fuerza, al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían por tantos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado este amor de su pecosa que le hacía tanto bien y por otro, la incertidumbre de no saber lo que sucedería ahora entre él y su primo, no quería que las cosas se complicaran nuevamente, le agradaba la relación que había logrado construir con Fabrizio durante este año, más que primo lo sentía como a un hermano, ese que nunca tuvo, pues los suyos jamás lo aceptaron como tal, dejó libre un suspiro para controlar las lágrimas, hundiendo su rostro en los rizos de su esposa, ese aroma a rosas lo llenaba de paz y alejaban de él los sentimientos de tristeza.

- Terruce – Lo llamó Luciano quien se había colocado de pie presintiendo que algo sucedía.

- Necesitaba estar solo… - Contestó a la pregunta que veía en los ojos de su tío, respiró profundamente para continuar – Le conté de la relación que había tenido con Antonella Sanguinetti… bueno en realidad, fue muy poco lo que pude decirle… su reacción no me dejo continuar, supongo que es lógico que hubiese actuado así, pensé que ya habría regresado… ¿Dónde está Marion? – Inquirió preocupado porque la chica se angustiase al saber lo ocurrido, eso no le convenía en su estado.

- Está durmiendo una siesta, el embarazo la agota más de lo común… - Contestó Luciano de manera automática, pero se notaba lejos de allí.

- Tío esto era necesario… yo no hubiese querido causarle daño a Fabrizio, pero él debía saber lo que pasó durante su ausencia… - Decía Terry intentando disculparse.

- Lo sé hijo… lo sé, no te preocupes Terruce… - Dijo volviéndose a mirarlo y le colocó una mano en el hombro – Hiciste lo correcto, Fabrizio debía conocer la verdad y nada de esto fue culpa tuya… todo esto fue mi responsabilidad, yo debí evitarlo, hablar con esa mujer y alejarla de ti o contarte a ti todo lo que había pasado y no las cosas a medias… es solo que me dolía recordarlo, creo que hay errores que nos perseguirán toda la vida – Agregó con la voz ronca.

- No se culpe por esto Luciano, yo era un hombre adulto y tomé una decisión… es mía la responsabilidad – Indicó el chico con tono seguro, era consciente de la presencia de Candy a su lado y la sintió tensarse cuando esbozo estas últimas palabras.

- Lo hiciste bajo engaño Terry… bajo las mentiras que yo había construido a tu alrededor, pero no ganamos nada con adjudicar culpas ahora, todo eso quedo en el pasado… lo que importa en este momento es hacerle ver a Fabrizio que nadie actuó con la intención de dañarlo y que él no debe culparte de nada – Sentenció mirándolo a los ojos.

El castaño asintió en silencio comprendiendo que su tío tenía razón, no era momento de ponerse el traje de culpable, solo debían manejar la situación con cuidado para que no fuese a pasar a mayores, cuando regresaron a la mesa no pudieron ocultar lo sucedido a los mayores, pero evitaron que los esposos Laroche que se encontraban cerca escuchasen, no querían que el teniente se hiciera una idea errónea de la actitud de Fabrizio, aunque no tenía motivos para ello, pues él sabía cuánto el chico amaba a Marion, lo mejor era evitar algún malentendido.

Transcurrieron un par de horas y no tenían noticias de Fabrizio, los presentes comenzaban a preocuparse por su ausencia, no era habitual que este se desapareciese de esta manera, Fiorella expuso sus deseos de ir a buscarlo, Terry y Luciano se ofrecieron a hacerlo, pero Richard que conocía la propiedad perfectamente y sabía que esta era segura y que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, les impidió hacerlo.

- Él estará bien… solo necesita tiempo para pensar y comprender lo que ocurrió, ustedes dos están muy involucrados en esta situación y verlos no le hará más sencillas las cosas, por el contrario puede complicarlo todo, dejémoslo tranquilo ya regresara y si no lo hace, iré yo a buscarlo… conozco los alrededores muy bien, no me será difícil… creo que lo mejor será ir a dentro e intentar actuar de manera normal para que Marion no vaya a sospechar y se angustie – Menciono con voz calmada, todos le dieron la razón e hicieron lo que sugería.

Seria cerca de media tarde cuando al fin el italiano llego hasta la mansión, se fue hasta las caballerizas para entregarle al mozo, al valiente caballo que lo había acompañado, ya sabía porque Terry les tenia tanto cariño, eran unos animales fieles y perfectos compañeros cuando se les necesitaba. Sus pasos eran lentos a medida que avanzaba hacia la casa, esperaba encontrar a todo el mundo esperándolo en el salón, preocupados por su ausencia, pero en este no hallo a nadie, solo el ama de llaves quien lo saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, sin embargo su atención fue atraída por el fuerte resonar de unos pasos que descendían la escalera, elevó la mirada para encontrarse con Terruce, aun llevaba su conjunto de equitación y bajaba estas con prisa pero se detuvo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

- Me acompañas al despacho por favor – Le pidió Fabrizio con voz serena.

- Claro – Contestó Terry intentando mostrarse igual y lo condujo hasta el mismo, ya que el chico poco conocía la casa, abrió la puerta y entraron a este.

- Te debo una disculpa – Fue lo primero que esbozo Fabrizio cuando el castaño cerró la puerta.

- Fabrizio… yo comprendo… - Hablaba pero su primo no lo dejo continuar.

- Actué como un estúpido… parece que tratándose de Antonella siempre me comporto como un idiota, pero puedes estar seguro que no volverá a pasar, yo creía que había superado todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos, pero aún quedaban heridas que debían ser selladas para siempre y el dolor parecer ser el mejor método para hacerlo, como esas que son cauterizadas por el hierro ardiente, que duelen hasta morir… pero que no vuelven a abrirse nunca más – Expresó y su tono de voz mostraba cierta melancolía.

- Fabrizio… esto no debe mortificarte, te aseguro que si pudiese regresar el tiempo y evitarlo lo haría sin dudarlo, yo no me enamoré de Antonella… no pude hacerlo porque aun en mi ignorancia de saber quién era realmente, seguía enamorado de Candy, no deje de amarla un solo instante y lo que ocurrió entre… Antonella y yo solo fue algo físico, me sentía desesperado por recuperar mi pasado y pensé que acercándose a ella podía obtenerlo, hacer algún avance – Explicó con calma, para que este no fuese a alterarse de nuevo.

- Eso ya no importa Terruce… quizás para Antonella fue igual, después de todo para ella jamás fui verdaderamente valioso, solo fui un capricho, la novedad de un chico deslumbrado por su belleza y su sensualidad… ese que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de complacerla, pero que nunca llegó a conseguirlo, mi rabia no fue contra ti… fue contra ella – Decía cuando Terry lo interrumpió acercándose a donde él se encontraba.

- No entiendo Fabrizio… tú me habías asegurado que ya no sentías nada por ella… - Mencionaba confundido, mientras buscaba los ojos del chico.

- Y no lo hago – Confirmó volviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos – Sin embargo hay recuerdos que duelen todavía, pero ya no lo harán más… lo último que yo podía esperar de Antonella era esto, cuando la vi en ese parque pensé que… ¡Bah! Ya no tiene sentido, siempre fui un iluso, ella me demostró tanta veces que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para tenerla a mi lado que no sé porque me sorprende su manera de proceder… - Se sumió en sus pensamientos.

- No debes atormentarte más con todo esto, hay cosas que son mejores dejarlas en el pasado, no ganamos nada con traerlas al presente, solo enturbiar nuestras vidas – Le indicó.

- Antonella me hizo más daño del que un chico de mi edad, tal vez podía soportar… cuando se empezó a alejar de mí lo hizo sin darme explicaciones, solo discutimos pues yo le reclame su actitud y de un día para otro se negó a verme, no respondía las notas que le enviaba, no atendía mis llamadas… yo me desesperé porque no entendía porque actuaba así, nos habíamos hecho tantas promesas, ella sabía que yo la amaba y yo… creía que ella sentía lo mismo, no quería perderla, me volví loco ante sus negativas y escapé de la casa, fui verla, no quería seguir separado de ella, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera para reconciliarnos, hasta le compré un ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas… no podía creer que lo nuestro había terminado, yo fui lleno de esperanzas, sintiendo que podía recuperarla, pues no existían un motivo por el cual ella me dejara de amar, porque me amaba… pero estaba equivocado, si había algo y allí lo encontré, la respuesta a todas mis preguntas y al rechazo de Antonella, no era otra que Adriano Doglio – Pronunció tensando la mandíbula.

Terry reconoció de inmediato ese nombre, sabia de quien se trataba, pues lo había visto en varias oportunidades en Florencia y siempre lo miraba con burla y con hostilidad, también que el hombre en cuestión asedió a Antonella durante varios meses, antes que su relación pasase a un plano más íntimo, pero la mujer siempre buscaba esquivarlo, tal vez temiendo que este pudiese acercarse a él y perjudicar su relación de alguna manera, en ese entonces no le dio mucha importancia, ahora sospechaba el porqué de la actitud de ambos, dejó libre un suspiro anticipándose a la revelación que Fabrizio estaba a punto de hacerle.

-Llegue y el personal de seguridad no se encontraba por ningún lado, solo la señora Eva, su ama de llaves… ella intentó detenerme, me rogó que no entrase a esa habitación, pero no la escuché, la verdad no sé si eso hubiese sido para bien o para mal… yo estaba emocionado porque al fin tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Antonella, la sorprendería con las rosas, le demostraría que era un hombre, que era maduro y que no volvería a comportarme como un chiquillo estúpido, no escuchaba la advertencia que me hacía Eva y terminé girando la perilla, no estaba preparado para lo que mis ojos vieron… no tengo palabras para explicar el dolor que sentí en ese momento, mis peores temores se materializaban ante mis ojos y las rosas en mis manos se estrellaron contra el piso justo como lo hizo mi alma; ella se encontraba con ese hombre sobre su cama, mostrándose completamente a gusto con las caricias y las atenciones que recibía de este…– El joven se interrumpió frunciendo profundamente el ceño y apretando la mano que se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea.

- Fabrizio… no es necesario que continúes… yo comprendo… - Intento mediar Terry para que él no siguiese haciéndose daño con esos recuerdos, pues era evidente que se lo hacía.

- No… no, Terry… tú no puedes comprender, tendrías que vivir algo así y te aseguro no te lo deseo, no existe dolor, ni humillación más grande que encontrar a la persona que amas entregándole a alguien más lo que te había jurado era solamente tuyo… aunque ella jamás lo hizo, nunca me dijo que era mía… pero igual yo lo creía, así que verla allí… yo quise morir en ese momento y lo peor era que no entendía nada – Cerró los ojos un instante y respiró profundamente para continuar – Cuando noto mi presencia… no acabo con todo aquello, no se acercó hasta mí para darme una explicación, solo me grito que cerrara la puerta… solo me dijo eso "Cierra la puerta Fabrizio" – La voz del chico quedo suspendida en el aire.

Terry no se atrevía a hablar, no tenía argumentos que le ayudaran ha sobre llevar a su primo una situación como esa, él tenía razón, no podía comprender porque nunca había pasado por un episodio semejante, a Dios gracias, pues de solo imaginar a Candy en brazos de otro su mundo se ponía de cabeza, si solo verla bailar con Gerard Lambert casi le provoca un infarto por la ira… ¡No! Definitivamente él no hubiese logrado superar algo como eso, ahora comprendía la reacción de Fabrizio, no le dolía que él hubiese entablado una relación con Antonella, sino que ella se burlase de él, que después de todo lo que ocurrió, él hubiese sucumbido de nuevo a sus encantos… ¡Que estúpido fuiste Terruce! Si tan solo hubieses escuchado, si hubieses conocido esto… - Se reprochaba en pensamientos.

- Fui sacado de ese lugar por Eva, ella me llevó hasta la cocina e intentó consolarme, me pedía que dejara de humillarme, que debía alejarme de allí y olvidar… pero yo no podía, aun no creía que Antonella me estuviese haciendo todo eso, los minutos pasaban y yo seguía allí buscando una respuesta, queriendo comprender en que había fallado… pues yo era el culpable, debía serlo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abría y alguien bajaba las escaleras, supe que era él… corrí para enfrentarlo, para cobrarle el haber tocado a mi mujer, me lancé tomándolo descuidado y lo golpeé descargando toda mi rabia, pero Eva me impidió seguir haciéndolo, este aprovechó recuperándose y se disponía a pegarme cuando ella apareció gritándole que no lo hiciera, que yo solo era un niño… "Es apenas un niño"… eso fui para ella, solo eso… un niño – Esbozo con rabia y caminó alejándose de la chimenea, necesitaba hacerlo para drenar la ira que aún lo consumía.

- Ya no tiene caso que te atormentes con todo esto, Antonella se ha quedado en tu pasado Fabrizio, has logrado superarla y ahora eres feliz junto a una mujer maravillosa como lo es Marion, ella te ha dado dos hermosos hijos… espera uno más, la vida te ha recompensado por todo el sufrimiento que tuviste que vivir – Indicó Terry mirando la espalda tensa de su primo.

- Terruce… yo necesito dejar salir todo esto, es lo último que había guardado dentro de mi pecho, como habrás notado nadie más lo sabía… no quería ver en los ojos de mi familia la compasión, la decepción y el dolor que les habría causado saber hasta dónde llegué por el amor de esa mujer, porque las cosas no terminaron allí, ese hombre se marchó pero yo me quede… me quede y Antonella en lugar de darme una explicación me reprochó mi actitud y subió dejando allí, yo corrí tras ella, sin importarme las peticiones de Eva para que no siguiera rogándole más… entré a su habitación, viendo la cama desordenada… la misma cama donde ella se me había entregado tantas veces, ahora estaba manchada por su traición, pero ni siquiera eso me importó, llamé y ella solo me dijo que me fuera… que si no había sido suficiente lo que había visto – Fabrizio al fin se sentó en silencio, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el fuego de la chimenea y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla – Le dije que no me importaba… que yo podía entender, que si ella lo había hecho porque estaba molesta conmigo, pues yo hacía como si nunca hubiese visto nada… que la amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, que solo había sido una visión de mis celos infantiles… sin importarme que otro hombre hubiese tocado su cuerpo minutos antes yo caminé hasta ella y la abracé con fuerza, aferrándome para que me perdonara… yo pedía perdón… ¡Yo era quien rogaba para que no me dejara! – Exclamó con dolor y rompió a llorar con fuerza – Era un niño y era estúpido, pero no merecía que ella me tratara de esa manera, no merecía que me rompiera el alma de esa forma… - Enterró sus rostro entre las manos al tiempo que temblaba a causa de los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

El castaño sintió como suyo el dolor de su primo, su corazón comenzó a latir pesada y dolorosamente, golpeando dentro de su pecho. En el mismo momento que aceptó acercarse a Antonella como Fabrizio Di Carlo, expuso al joven a una nueva humillación, ahora comprendía porque ella agradecía que no hablasen del pasado, porque pedía disculpas constantemente en un principio y después luchó para que olvidaran todo… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo como esto a Fabrizio? ¿Al hombre que la amaba? – Se aproximó despacio hasta su primo, tomó asiento a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo para que este sintiese que no estaba solo, que no tenía que pasar por esto nuevamente solo.

- Perdóname… Fabrizio perdóname, si yo… si tan solo yo lo hubiese sabido te juro que jamás le habría permitido acercarse a mí, ella no merecía tener en su vida a alguien como tú… ni siquiera a un miserable como yo que solo la utilizó, pensar que llegué a sentirme mal por haberla abandonado cuando comprendí que ya no podía continuar con esa mentira, porque de hacerlo hubiese perdido a Candy… no entiendo, aun lo consigo comprender porque ella se portó de esa manera contigo, pero no merece que sigas llorando… no lo merece – Le dijo con la voz ronca mientras controlaba sus propias lágrimas.

- No lo sabias Terry, no lo sabias porque ni siquiera a mi padre se lo dije, no lo hice cuando el esposo de Eva, quien era el chofer de Antonella me llevó esa noche a la casa, después que tuvo que sacarme arrastras por petición de ella… yo seguía… ¡Dios santo! Seguía gritándole que me perdonara, que la amaba, que olvidaría todo y ella solo exigió que me sacaran de allí… - Los sollozos rompían la voz de Fabrizio, mientras hacían temblar a su cuerpo a momentos.

Se sentía como un niño recibiendo un abrazo, ese mismo que su padre no le dio y que tanto necesito en aquel momento, ahora se lo daba Terry, así como su comprensión, de Luciano solo recibió reproches y amenazas, fue frio y cruel en aquel momento, no se condolió al verlo así, solo le importaba que nadie se enterase que el hijo de Luciano Di Carlo se había humillado ante una mujer, en ningún momento se acercó y le dijo…

- Todo está bien… ha pasado Fabrizio, ya no importa – Mencionó Terry aquello que el chico esperaba escuchar, su voz era serena y cálida, como la de un padre que intenta consolar a un niño pequeño que se ha caído y se ha hecho daño. El actor lo tomó por los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos – Lo que Antonella te hizo fue terrible y doloroso, pero tú eres un hombre fuerte y lograste superarlo, no puedes permitir que eso te siga afectando, Marion no se merece que esa mujer tenga aun poder sobre tus emociones, pero sobre todo tú no te mereces que Antonella pueda venir ahora que ya estas completamente recuperado a destruir lo que tanto te ha costado… tú vales mucho y debes sentirlo de esa manera, no dejes que un recuerdo te haga sentir o creer lo contrario… llevas en tus venas la sangre de hombres fuertes y decididos, además de tener un gran corazón, así que en este preciso instante borras de tu mente ese recuerdo y te olvidas de todo el daño que Antonella Sanguinetti te causo, porque eso no te arruinó la vida, por el contrario te hizo más fuerte – Expreso con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos, su voz no dejaba lugar a titubeos.

- Lo hizo… te aseguro que lo hizo Terruce, no voy a dejar que enturbie mi presente con Marion, siento haberme puesto así… me deje llevar por ese dolor que creía olvidado, gracias por… por ser sincero conmigo y por dejarme sacar todo esto, creo que necesitaba que alguien lo escuchase para al fin lanzarlo al olvido… debes creer que soy un tonto llorón, no sé qué me pasa, no puedo controlar mis emociones cuando me veo expuesto de esta manera – Se disculpó, retomando su postura y acomodándose el cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas.

- Yo diría que eres afortunado de poder expresarte de esa manera, es mucho más difícil disimular el dolor o no saber cómo dejarlo libre, muchas veces he querido dejar que mis sentimientos se desborden así, sacar todo sin miedo a ser juzgado como débil… pero supongo que la forma como me criaron formaron en mí un carácter distinto, no es para apenarse Fabrizio, además… somos como hermanos ¿No es así? – Preguntó mostrando media sonrisa.

- Lo somos… aunque ahora más hiciste el papel de padre… gracias por hacer lo que Luciano no hizo en ese entonces – Contestó intentando sonreír agradecido.

- Tranquilo, no agradezcas nada… ser padres no es fácil, sinceramente espero que ambos lo hagamos mejor que los nuestros – Esbozo sintiéndose más tranquilo, después de todas las horas de angustia e incertidumbre que pasó, se puso de pie, debía volver con Candy pues ella había quedado preocupada y seguramente estaba a punto de entrar a ver que sucedía, como siempre su pecosa queriendo cuidar de él, eso lo hizo sonreír.

- Así será, no te queden dudas de ello – Expresó Fabrizio y se colocó de pie imitando a su primo, se encaminaron hacia la puerta, pero antes que el actor saliese, el italiano se acercó y le dio un abrazo bastante fuerte – Fransheska tenía razón, eres un excelente hermano mayor – Agregó y dejó ver una gran sonrisa, de nuevo su mirada era brillante.

Terry asintió en silencio mostrando el mismo gesto y de este modo se encaminaron hacia la escalera, sintiendo que el peso que mantenían guardado en sus pechos ya no estaba, por la parte de Terry ya no habían secretos que mantener ocultos de Fabrizio y por la parte de este, sentía que esta había sido su liberación completa y definitiva de Antonella Sanguinetti.

El mes de diciembre había llegado trayendo consigo todo ese ambiente festivo que anunciaba las fiestas de navidad, las calles estaban llenas de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro, mostrando alegres sonrisas, miradas brillantes, compartiendo saludos que por lo general no se veían entre desconocidos, ahora todos en la ciudad de Chicago parecían una gran familia, al menos esa era la impresión que obtenía Fransheska mientras su mirada se perdía entre la multitud, iba en el auto junto a Albert y su hijo de camino a la estación de trenes para recibir a sus padres, estos le habían dicho que traían una sorpresa con ellos y la chica no cabía en sí de la emoción, casi había sacado arrastras a su esposo de la mansión para ir recibir a sus familiares, sabía que Fabrizio, Marion y sus pequeños venían con ellos, así que no lograba adivinar cuál sería la otra sorpresa, quizás Terry también se les había unido.

Como era de esperarse la estación de trenes de Chicago se encontraba repleta de personas que esperaban a sus familias o se disponían a viajar, el ambiente bullicio de la misma animaba a cualquiera que se encontrase allí y claro está, que no fuese un amargado, como algunos que se podían apreciar quejarse por todo mientras caminaban. Los esposos Andley siguieron hasta el salón privado para esperar el arribo del tren que provenía de Nueva York, topándose con algunos conocidos a los cuales saludaron con amabilidad y estos a su vez aprovecharon para conocer al joven heredero y felicitar a la pareja, ya que hasta ahora pocos habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pues los esposos no se dejaban ver mucho en fiestas, se habían dedicado a una vida más familiar que sociable.

- Acaban de anunciar la llegada del tren – Pronunció George cerca de su amigo.

- ¿Desea que los esperemos aquí o nos acercamos Fransheska? – Inquirió Albert mirándola.

- Estoy tan emocionada por verlos de nuevo, que creo me subiré al tren en cuanto se detenga en los andenes… mejor acerquémonos – Le pidió con una sonrisa.

Él asintió entregándole el mismo gesto, al tiempo que le pedía al bebé para llevarlo en sus brazos, era probable que las personas se apretujaran en los andenes llevados por la emoción de ver a sus familiares, así que era mejor que él lo resguardara. Vieron bajar a las primeras personas, pero sabían que los italianos esperarían para hacerlo ellos, ya que estando presente el teniente Laroche como les habían informado era mejor de esa manera, para no incomodar al caballero que se veía limitado para desplazarse.

- ¡Papá, Mamá! – Esbozó la castaña en cuanto los vio para indicarles donde se encontraban.

- ¡Princesa! ¡Que hermosa luces! – Exclamó Fiorella después de caminar con prisa para envolver a la chica en un abrazo.

- Cada día te ves más linda Fransheska – Indicó Luciano tomando su turno para abrazarla.

- Se nota que mi cuñado hace una excelente labor como tu esposo, te ves radiante hermanita, siempre hermosa… pero ahora mucho más – Le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa.

- Fabri te extrañé mucho, en realidad los extrañé mucho a todos, no se imaginan lo inmensamente feliz que me hace tenerlos aquí y saber que será por mucho… mucho tiempo – Expresó con una sonrisa que iluminaba las gemas grises que tenía por ojos.

- ¡Tía Campanita! Yo también te extrañaba… le dije a papi que esta vez nos quedáramos… es que vives muy lejos tía y el barco es muy lento – Esbozó Joshua acercándose a ella.

- Mi hermoso niño, me hace tan feliz verte… te extrañé mucho, te he comprado muchos cuentos, bueno… se los leo a Anthony, pero estoy segura que a ti también te gustaran, ahora que estas aquí podemos leérselos a mi bebé y a tu hermanita Luna ¿Te parece? – Preguntó y el niño asintió en silencio con entusiasmo – Perfecto… que hermoso es tener a toda mi familia junto a mí de nuevo, estoy tan feliz que creo comenzaré a llorar en este momento – Enunció con la voz ronca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su hermano se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Espero que esa felicidad se haga aun mayor por nuestra presencia – Mencionó Terry que descendía del tren con su hijo en brazos y Candy a su lado.

- ¡Terry! – Expresó emocionada la chica y caminó para abrazar con fuerza al castaño - ¡Pero mira que grande esta mi sobrino! Cada vez se parece más a ti – Le hizo saber con una sonrisa y después se acercó a la rubia – Candy que alegría verte, luces tan hermosa como siempre, veo que el ambiente de Nueva York les ha sentado de maravilla a ambos… en realidad a los tres, pues este caballerito cada vez está más guapo – Agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla al bebé y uno a la madre de este, irradiaba tal felicidad que sentía flotar en lugar de caminar, le encantaba tener a toda su familia reunida.

- A nosotros también nos hace muy felices verte Fran, los extrañábamos muchísimo… estoy loca por ver a mi sobrino… ¿Dónde está? ¿Y mi hermano? Aun no lo he visto – Inquirió la chica observando a su alrededor.

- Aquí estoy pequeña… apenas han sido un par de meses sin vernos y sentí como si fuesen años – Expresó Albert acercándose a ella para abrazarla con uno de sus brazos pues en el otro traía al pequeño Anthony que observaba todo con curiosidad.

- Yo también te extrañé, las llamadas y las cartas no lograr salvar del todo la distancia que nos separa, pero me siento tan bien y feliz viviendo en Nueva York, las cosas han ido mucho mejor de lo que imaginé alguna vez, la ciudad es tan hermosa y llena de vida por todas partes… Terry me ha llevado a lugares espectaculares, tengo muchísimo que contarte – Mencionó con emoción y le extendió los brazos a su sobrino – Déjame cargarlo, que lindo esta… ha crecido tanto, cuando me fui apenas si tenía cabello y míralo ahora, tan rubio y alto, sin duda alguna será idéntico a ti – Señaló tomando al pequeño en sus brazos y mirándolo con alegría, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Los esposos Andley vieron que toda la familia estaba reunida cuando el teniente Laroche, su esposa e hijo descendieron del tren ayudados por los empleados de la empresa y Fabrizio, así que Albert llamó a George para que le diese la orden a los choferes de preparar los autos, mientras el personal de la línea llevaba el equipaje hasta estos, los Di Carlo apenas habían llegado con equipaje, pues todo lo demás llegaría en un par de viajes más, lo hicieron de esta manera para no levantar sospechas, una sugerencia de su amigo Italo, quien estuvo junto a ellos el día que salieron de Florencia y les aseguro que velaría porque sus bienes no corriesen peligro, el joven se mostraba sinceramente agradecido con Luciano, pues fue este quien le brindo una mano cuando más la necesito, la misma que le habían negado sus padres al volver de la guerra, eso se lo hizo saber antes de verlo partir en el tren que los llevó hasta Francia y de allí a Londres, donde abordaron el barco que los trajo al nuevo continente.

- Esperen… creo que nos olvidamos de la sorpresa de Fransheska – Pronunció Fabrizio con una sonrisa y se acercó al tren de nuevo – Anna… no me digas que aun sigues dormida, hemos llegado a Chicago, aquí está tu niña Fran esperándote – Llamó a la anciana, sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de su hermana.

La dama se mantenía oculta en el pasillo de la locomotora en compañía de los duques de Grandchester y la familia de estos, sus pequeños gemelos aun venían dormidos por el viaje y esto les ayudó a mantenerse sin ser descubiertos por la chica, querían darle la sorpresa ya que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente y hasta ahora sus tíos no lo habían pasado con ella, además claro está de conocer al heredero de los Andley. La primera en bajar fue la anciana quien lo hizo con cuidado guiada por el duque y ayudada por Fabrizio que la esperaba en la puerta.

- ¡Nonna! – Pronunció Fransheska y su voz se quebró por las lágrimas de emoción, corrió hasta esta para amarrarla en un abrazo.

- ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi princesita! – Dijo la mujer desbordando felicidad, al tiempo que devolvía el abrazo y le daba suaves besos a la castaña.

- Anna, mi nonna que felicidad tenerte aquí… no lo puedo creer, pensé que no habías querido salir de Italia, nadie mencionó que venías también – Indicó y se volvió a mirar a sus padres.

- Era una sorpresa y aún falta una más… - Respondió su padre a la mirada interrogativa de ella.

La chica se volvió y posó sus ojos en la puerta del vagón, mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, no imaginaba quien más podía haber viajado con sus padres, pero por la actitud de los presentes debía ser alguien a quien ella apreciase mucho, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para descubrir de quien o mejor dicho de quienes se trataba, ante sus ojos la familia Grandchester hizo acto de presente, su tío Richard quien llevaba en brazos al pequeño Evans, junto a él su preciosa tía Eleonor con Madeleine dormida en su regazo y su linda prima Dominique, todos le sonreían con efusividad. Fransheska se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de felicidad y se acercó con pasos trémulos a ellos para recibirlos.

- ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa! Tío Richard… tía Eleonor… no me esperaba algo como esto – Dijo mientras los abrazaba con fuerza – Dominique que preciosa luces, están tan alta… ya eres toda una señorita – Agregó envolviendo en un abrazo a la niña y se acercó hasta los bebés para darle un suave beso en la frente a cada uno.

- Queríamos estar junto a ustedes en estas fiestas, la navidad en familia es mucho mejor… además aun no conocemos a tu hijo y nos moríamos por hacerlo – Expresó Eleonor con una gran sonrisa – Luces tan hermosa, siempre he dicho que el amor es el estado perfecto de una mujer, ciertamente pareces una princesa Fransheska – Acotó mirándola con cariño.

- Es la felicidad de tenerlos a todos junto a mí, no esperaba tantas emociones… les agradezco tanto que hayan venido junto a mis padres, aun no puedo creerlo – Decía pues ciertamente le costaba concebir que toda su familia se había trasladado hasta Chicago.

- Bienvenidos Richard, Eleonor – Mencionó Albert acercándose para saludarlos, también él se encontraba sorprendido por la visita de los duques – Es grato tenerlos de nuevo en la ciudad, creo que la celebración de mañana será maravillosa y aunque mi esposa estaba un poco renuente a hacerla, ahora tendrá que acceder, tenemos que celebrar que toda la familia está reunida – Señaló el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Albert, a nosotros también nos alegra estar de nuevo aquí… donde están las personas que tanto apreciamos y la celebración de mañana es un hecho, será el primer cumpleaños que pasemos junto a mi hermosa sobrina Fran – Esbozó el inglés mirando a la chica con una sonrisa, para después acariciarle la mejilla con ternura, un acto que pocas veces mostraba, solo con Dominique, Madeleine y Eleonor, pero que también la chica les inspiraba.

- Gracias a ustedes por venir, creo que es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir por este cumpleaños, dudo que algo lo superé… - Expresó con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas.

Después de eso se dispusieron a salir del salón privado hacia los autos, algunos periodistas que se encontraban en el lugar se acercaron a ellos para hacerles preguntas y estos las respondieron con amabilidad y rapidez al mismo tiempo, hasta ahora los rumores del regreso de Terry al teatro cada vez se hacían más fuerte, pero la obra se había mantenido en el más estricto de los secretos y eso avivaba la curiosidad de los medios de comunicación; sin embargo el castaño supo cómo esquivar sus preguntas con relación al tema, pero no se escapó de posar para ellos junto a su esposa e hijo, así como junto a sus padres los famosos duques de Grandchester, sus tíos los Di Carlo y sus primos, incluso Fabrizio se vio asediado por estos y termino posando junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos.

- Estos hombres no pierden el tiempo, no se arriesgan a perder a las bellísimas mujeres que tienen al lado… ¿Notaron que la esposa de Fabrizio Di Carlo está embarazada nuevamente? – Preguntó uno de los hombres con asombro, una vez que los cinco Mercedes Benz con el escudo de la familia Andley abandonaran el lugar.

- Es imposible no hacerlo, ella es tan delgada y diminuta, debe estar en la mitad del embarazo, la bebé que tuvieron hace poco creo que no llega al año, pero que podemos esperar a ellos seguramente no les preocuparan con que mantendrán a esos niños, el dinero les sobra… mientras yo trabajo como burro – Contestó uno de los fotógrafos con una mueca graciosa.

- No me extrañaría que los Grandchester y los Andley le sigan el paso, vieron como el actor apenas se separaba de su mujer y según me contaron unos colegas de Nueva York, son una pareja muy expresiva, no se limitan en darse muestras de cariño en público, el mismo día del cumpleaños de la señora Candice… yo estaba presente y vi el apasionado beso que intercambiaron… - Decía Charlie, quien era reportero del Chicago Post.

- Querrás decir como Grandchester les dejó claro a todos que esa mujer era suya – Indicó riendo otro y los demás asintieron – Se nota demasiado posesivo, ella me dedico una sonrisa amable y yo… bueno admito me quede embelesado mirándola, pero cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de él, su mirada me advertía claramente que me alejara y no me hiciera ilusiones – Esbozo el joven rascándose la nuca.

- Bueno… yo en el lugar de Grandchester hiciera lo mismo, durante años su ahora esposa fue una de las solteras más cotizadas del país, no solo por su fortuna y posición influyente, sino también por su belleza, el hombre sabe lo que tiene y es lógico que desee resguardarlo… y yo al no tener ni su porte ni su dinero, lo haría mucho más, tendría a la rubia en una caja de cristal encerrada y que solo hubiese una llave en mi poder – Pronunció otro de los caballeros y todos rieron con ganas ante sus palabras.

Estuvieron intercambiando palabras durante unos minutos más, hasta que otro tren arribó y volvieron al trabajo, desde que los últimos meses del año se acercaban su labor aumentaba, pues muchas personalidades importantes llegaban a Chicago y las ventas de los diarios se incrementaban, además que las galas de navidad eran el plato fuerte de esta época y ellos debían cubrirlas todas, por ahora podían asegurar que la que ofrecerían los Andley sería una de las más importantes y distinguidas de todas.

Esa tarde después de descansar la familia se reunión en el salón de música de la casa, mientras Dominique, Fransheska y en ocasiones Terry les regalaban alguna hermosa melodía, el castaño casa vez se sentía más en familia, lo que antes le parecía un sueño casi imposible y que no lograba asimilar ahora le parecía el mejor estado que hubiese tenido en su vida, era perfecto. Sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos, sus hermanos, sus sobrinos, su cuñado que era además su mejor amigo y sobre todo su mujer e hijo, todos ellos allí reunidos, verdaderamente, tenía una gran familia. Los niños jugaban entretenidos con sus juguetes, mientras los adultos charlaban alegremente y los recién llegados les entregaban pequeños presentes a los esposos Grandchester y los Andley.

- Fransheska hija… mira lo que tengo aquí, tus chocolates favoritos – Indicó Fiorella con una gran sonrisa, extendiéndole una elegante caja en tonos dorados, plata y azul marino.

- ¡Gianduiottos! No lo puedo creer mamá, los extrañaba muchísimo, aquí en América no se consiguen, estuve en varias pastelerías y no tenían la receta – Esbozo emocionada abriendo la caja, saco uno y no pudo evitar la tentación de comerlo al instante – Son divinos, únicos en realidad… muchísimas gracias por acordarse de traer algunos, seguramente Fabrizio se los mencionó – Le dedicó una sonrisa efusiva a su hermano.

- En realidad no fui yo quien los compró, lamento no haberlo recordado Campanita – Expuso el chico encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

- La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros tuvo le gesto de comprarlos para ti hija, fue el regalo de un gran amigo de la familia, que al parecer… recordó que te gustaban mucho – Pronunció Luciano con cautela, despertando la curiosidad de muchos en el salón, decidió continuar rápidamente para no darle mucha importancia a esto – Fueron un regalo de Italo Balbo, fue a despedirnos en la estación y me los dio solicitándome que te los hicieran llegar, mencionando que eran tus bombones preferidos – Explico Luciano mirando a su hija.

- Italo siempre fue un joven muy detallista… siempre tenía la costumbre de llevarnos chocolates cuando visitaba la casa, incluso Anna resultaba beneficiada con estos – Indicó Fiorella en tono casual para aligerar el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar.

- No sabía que había regresado a Florencia, después que se casó con la chica Scalzi y se fue hasta el Piamonte perdimos casi toda comunicación – Mencionó Terry para ayudar a sus tíos a restarle importancia al gesto del joven, aunque él sabía perfectamente que Italo los había enviado con el propósito de ser galante con Fransheska, como años atrás – Seguramente recordó cuanto te gustaban los chocolates pues siempre que les regalaba a Fiorella, Anna y a ti, te ponías feliz como una niña de cinco años Fran, ya que Luciano se portaba con él como un padre, él deseaba tener las atenciones de un hermano mayor contigo – Agregó mirándola.

Fabrizio levantó ambas cejas ante el ingenio o la ingenuidad de su primo y esquivó la mirada antes de soltar una carcajada, era tan evidente como todos buscaban hacer menos incomoda esta situación para su hermana y para Albert, que terminaban haciéndola más clara que el agua de una fuente. El rubio no mencionó nada, solo miro a su esposa un momento y después posó sus ojos en la elegante caja de chocolates, se colocó de pie y se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su incomodidad.

- Son unos excelentes chocolates, los probé una vez en Turín… al parecer la receta original es de allá ¿No es así? – Preguntó con el mismo tono casual de los demás.

- Si, los mejores vienen de las reposterías de Turín amor… toma, prueba uno – Le ofreció uno con una sonrisa, pero esta se notaba un poco forzada, quizás temiendo que Albert fuese a mostrar un arranque de celos, pero al ver que este lo recibía y se lo comía se relajó.

- Fran… ya sé que son un regalo, pero han hablado tan bien de esos bombones que se me acaba de antojar uno – Indicó Candy mirando a la chica con una gran sonrisa, la verdad era que ella también quería ayudar para que este detalle no fuese a crear un ambiente tenso entre los esposos, pues en realidad no había motivo para ello.

- Por supuesto Candy… si alguien más gusta, la caja trae treinta y seis – Esbozo con una sonrisa.

Las damas fueron solidarias con la chica y se acercaron hasta ella para recibir el bombón que les ofrecía y de inmediato los caballeros cambiaron a otro tema, pero minutos después volvió a salir a relucir el nombre de Italo Balbo, ya que los Di Carlo explicaron como este los había ayudado y aconsejado para que se tomasen una temporada fuera de Italia. Entre la información que se dio del joven, Luciano explico cuál había sido la relación de este con su familia, para que los duques de Grandchester y los hermanos Andley que no lo conocían pudiesen entender porque Luciano había confiado en él; así fue como el rubio se enteró que tan solo tenía veintiséis años y que había obtenido el grado de capitán en la armada, que era un apasionado de la aviación y aunque estaba casado ya, también parecía serlo de su esposa, no tuvo que escuchar mucho para llegar a esa conclusión.

- Albert… te noto pensativo… ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió la castaña horas después cuando se cepillaba el cabello para disponerse a dormir junto a su esposo.

- No amor… todo está bien, quizás es que pasaron tantas cosas hoy, la llegada de toda la familia, tu festejo de mañana… la junta de fin de año en la empresa, nada fuera de lo normal, no te preocupes – Contestó dándole beso en la mejilla y la dejó continuar con su labor mientras él se colocaba la camisa del pijama de seda azul marino.

- Tienes razón, fueron tantas emociones el día de hoy… todavía no puedo creer que toda nuestra familia este aquí, la pobre tía tuvo que dar carreras a último momento para acondicionar las demás habitaciones, pero fue maravilloso que lográramos convencer a todos para que se quedaran en la mansión – Mencionó dejando libre un suspiro.

- ¿Estas cansada? – Preguntó el rubio dándole un suave masaje en los hombros.

- No… bueno solo un poco, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso tenías algo en mente? – Respondió con otra interrogativa, mientras lo miraba a través del espejo.

- En realidad… tenia… o mejor dicho, tengo muchas cosas en mente – Contestó tomando a su esposa en brazos y sonriendo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de ella.

- Y por tu actitud puedo deducir que todas esas cosas tienen que ver con ambos – Indicó mientras le acariciaba el pecho y subía hasta el hombro del rubio.

- Eso es correcto… todas las cosas que justo ahora cruzan mi pensamiento tienen que ver con los dos señora Andley – Enfatizo las últimas dos palabras y le dio un beso apasionado.

La tendió en medio de la gran cama que ocupaban, entregándole lentas y sensuales caricias comenzó a llenar de placer el cuerpo de su mujer, la besaba con intensidad, como queriendo beberla toda, se acostó junto a ella subiendo la dormilona de la chica para liberarla de esta, Fransheska le respondía con igual entusiasmo, pero él se separó de pronto de ella y la miro a los ojos, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y lo delineo muy despacio.

- Si no me dices en este instante que es lo que te mantiene lejos de mí, voy a hacer un berrinche tal que despertaré a todo el mundo – Lo amenazó con sus ojos en los de él.

- Es una tontería Fran… no te preocupes, tampoco es tan importante, solo curiosidad – Indicó para no darle relevancia a lo que lo había estado atormentando toda la tarde.

- Bien… entonces saciemos tu curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que te está dando vueltas en la cabeza?

- Es sobre… lo de esta tarde, lo de los chocolates… - Se detuvo al ver que ella dejaba libre un suspiro, pero asentía instándolo a continuar – Ese joven… el tal Italo… ¿Fue tu novio? Solo te pregunto por curiosidad, no debes responderme si no lo deseas, es solo que eso de llevarles chocolates a tu madre y a Anna, creo que solo era una excusa para entregarte algunos a ti también…- Decía cuando Fransheska lo interrumpió.

- Bueno señor Andley, solo para saciar su curiosidad le diré que… Italo no fue mi novio, el único novio que he tenido ha sido usted… puede preguntarle a mis padres o mis hermanos, en cuanto a lo de los chocolates, le diré que solo era un gesto amable del chico, estos chocolates son costosos y el pobre apenas si ganaba el salario de mensajero que papá le entregaba, así que cada quincena compraba tres chocolates, uno para mi madre, uno para Anna y uno para mí, no creo que hubiese preferencia por alguna de las tres… pero digamos que sí, que él lo hacía con un motivo especial y que este iba dirigido a mí, no creo que eso deba resultar tan importante en este momento, ambos tenemos vidas separadas y estamos felizmente casados – Explicó la chica con tono amable, para que su esposo no fuese a pensar que la había molestado su pregunta, podía percibir como Albert intentaba tomar las cosas con naturalidad.

- Comprendo… y te doy toda la razón, este detalle que tuvo para contigo no tiene por qué representar algún punto de conflicto entre nosotros, como te dije era solo curiosidad – Esbozo y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de besarla de nuevo, pero después de unos segundos habló otra vez – Sin embargo… tengo otra pregunta, me acabas de decir que tu único novio he sido yo… - Indicó y ella asintió en silencio pero parecía estar controlando una sonrisa, él frunció el ceño y continuó – Bien… pero cuando nos besamos la primera vez en Casa Renai… ya tú habías besado antes, tenías experiencia porque me devolviste el beso… no mucha, pero tu respuesta me dejó ver que al menos lo básico lo sabias – Acotó mirándola a los ojos.

- Estas en lo cierto amor… pero… bueno es un poco complicado o quizás no tanto, tú mejor que nadie puedes entender que no es necesario ser novio o novia de alguien para besarlo – Respondió sin darle mucho énfasis a sus palabras.

- Si… si, bueno eso es verdad… entonces ¿Fue Italo quien te doy tu primer beso? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con seriedad, pero sin mostrar molestia alguna.

- No – Dijo la chica negando también con la cabeza y luchando con la risa en su pecho.

- Bien… ¿Ángelo Lombardi? – Inquirió una vez más.

- ¡No! Creo que me ha resultado un hombre muy curioso señor Andley – Indicó la chica.

- No fue ese Italo… no fue Ángelo Lombardi… ¡Por favor, por favor! No me digas que fue… - Intentó de nuevo, pero antes que pudiese esbozar un nombre más la chica lo detuvo.

- ¡No! Él tampoco Albert… - Esta vez no pudo controlar la risa ante el semblante del rubio, queriendo ocultar los celos que sentía, le recordó a aquella ocasión en Florencia cuando ella lo vio celoso por Carlos Gardel, sentía la misma sensación de concebirse tan valorada por Albert.

- ¿Acaso hubo alguien más? ¡Dios con cuantos rivales tendré que luchar! – Esbozo desesperado y sonó tan dramático que Fransheska soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Es esto una cacería de brujas señor Andley? – Lo cuestionó divertida, mientras se movía y lo tumbaba de espalda sobre la cama, para después colocarse ella encima.

- No he dicho algo así… es solo curiosidad, es decir… - Intentaba darle lógica a sus palabras.

- Pues a veces tanta curiosidad no es buena, imagínese nada más que a mí se me dé por preguntar quién fue la primera mujer que lo besó a usted… eso por ser sutil, pues de lo otro no quiero ni pensar y habla de rivales como si esos caballeros significaran algún peligro, déjeme asegurarle esposo mío, que yo Fransheska Andley soy sola y únicamente suya… que no importa quién me haya dado el primer beso o cuantos pretendientes confesos o no, haya tenido, nada de eso tiene valor ahora porque el único hombre que puede decir con total convicción en este momento y para siempre, que es mi dueño y señor es usted y solamente usted – Expresó mientras lo besaba y acariciaba.

- Yo… bueno, no es de caballeros hablar del pasado de una dama, así que no podría satisfacer tu curiosidad por completo, pero podría decirte que quien me dio mi primer beso… fue una chica llamada Olivia y que era mayor que yo por dos años… claro que yo apenas tenía trece – Contestó con la intención de demostrarle a su esposa que no le guardaba secretos.

- ¡Trece! Qué casualidad yo también tenía la misma edad – Dijo riendo al ver la cara de asombro de Albert y aprovechó su sorpresa para besarlo – Mi hermoso príncipe, gracias por contarme sobre su primer beso, pero siendo sincera no quiero escuchar nada más, vera aunque no lo parezca yo también soy celosa… y muchísimo, así que mejor dejemos el pasado en el pasado y concentremos en el presente que es solo nuestro – Agregó con una gran sonrisa, se irguió quedando sentada sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, con dedos agiles le abrió la camisa del pijama, despojándolo de esta, después con una sonrisa traviesa llevó sus manos hasta el borde su bata de dormir y se la quitó en un movimiento lento y sensual – No importa quién me haya besado cuando apenas era una niña… tú me hiciste mujer Albert, fuiste quien me llevó al cielo, quien me regala tanto placer… tanto hasta hacerme enloquecer, todo… todo lo que sé hoy es gracias a ti, fuiste quien me enseñó… mis labios, mis besos, mi cuerpo, mi alma, cada uno te pertenecen, son solo tuyos y lo serán para siempre mi vida… yo soy tuya, solo tuya y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que eso – Expresó con la mirada brillante y la voz ronca, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos de su esposo a los senos para acariciarlos.

Albert estaba completamente embelesado ante la figura y las palabras de Fransheska, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a estas, sintiendo un poderoso calor recorrerlo por completo y concentrarse allí donde su piel se unía a la de su mujer, con suavidad se movió debajo de ella para liberarse del pantalón del pijama, ambos quedaron desnudos, se miraron a los ojos y después de eso no hicieron falta palabras y tal como la chica había propuesto se concentraron en el presente que tenían, como marido y mujer, dejando atrás un pasado que no poseía importancia, entre caricias y besos se entregaron al placer.

* * *

_**Herida que queda, luego del amor, al costado del cuerpo.  
Tajo profundo, lleno de peces y bocas rojas,  
donde la sal duele, y arde el yodo,  
que corre todo a lo largo del buque,  
que deja pasar la espuma,  
que tiene un ojo triste en el centro.  
En la actividad de navegar,  
como en el ejercicio del amor,  
ningún marino, ningún capitán,  
ningún armador, ningún amante,  
han podido evitar esa suerte de heridas,  
escoriaciones profundas, que tienen el largo del cuerpo  
y la profundidad del mar,  
cuya cicatriz no desaparece nunca,  
y llevamos como estigmas de pasadas navegaciones,  
de otras travesías. Por el número de escoriaciones  
del buque, conocemos la cantidad de sus viajes;  
por las escoriaciones de nuestra piel,  
cuántas veces hemos amado.**_

**_Escoriación, Cristina Peri Rossi._**

* * *

_**Hola chicas, espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, para las que han preguntado. **_

_**Mi libro se llama: Dulces Mentiras, Amargas Verdades de Lily Perozo. **_

_**Excelente inicio de semana para todas, abrazos! **_


	250. capitulo 71 parte 2

**Capítulo 71**

**Parte 2**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la noche de navidad y aunque había recibido preciosos regalos por parte de sus familiares, justo ahora Dios le entregaba el mejor de todos, oculta tras la puerta del cuarto de juegos del hijo de los Andley, observaba y escuchaba a su hijo recitar las líneas de Lisandro, en Sueño de una Noche de Verano, mientras su esposa lo acompañaba en el papel de Hermia, concentrados cada uno en su rol con libreto en mano, mientras el bebé de ambos se mantenía entretenido con una pelota de colores regalo de su tío abuelo Luciano, a la cual perseguía gateando con agilidad tras ella cuando se le escapaba.

Eleonor sentía su pecho llenarse de una emoción especial al escuchar la profunda voz de Terry, darle vida al personaje de Shakespeare, lo hacía tan bien como tiempo atrás con otros personajes de carácter más dramático, le daba la entonación perfecta que requería un personaje de comedia, recordaba su sorpresa cuando Terry le dijo que había propuesto una comedia para su regreso, en realidad no veía a su hijo en un papel como este, pero como siempre él la sorprendía gratamente, pues Lisandro le calzaba perfectamente y aunque Candy no era actriz lo estaba haciendo muy bien, le seguía el ritmo a Hermia con buen pie, su voz detonaba la mezcla de picardía e inocencia que debía tener el personaje femenino.

Dejó libre un suspiro cuando hasta su memoria llegaron las imágenes de sus inicios como actriz, apenas era una chiquilla, pero tenía tantos sueños y deseos de hacerlos realidad, que no le importaba pasar días enteros estudiando libretos; caminaba, comía, se vestía… todo lo hacía con estos en las manos, incluso cuando dormía los colocaba a su lado para que aun en sueños estos estuviesen cerca de ella y así poder conseguir el resultado que ella, los productores, directores y sobre todo el público esperaban, quería ser la mejor actriz de todas, quería demostrarle a su padre que verdaderamente tenia talento para trasmitir cientos de emociones a otras personas, que la actuación no era solo un capricho, que realmente era su vida.

_"Si escoges esta vida no tendrás ninguna otra Eleonor, el final de tu vida será en medio de la soledad, tendrás al público noche tras noche, eso si realmente eres buena, pero no tendrás a tu lado ni esposo, ni hijos o nietos que velen por ti… terminaras sola y vacía, pues un público no te dará la verdadera felicidad que te da una familia, cuando llegues a tu casa y la encuentres desolada, fría y gris… entonces recordaras esto que te digo y ya será demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos" _– Las palabras de su padre llegaron hasta ella estremeciendo muchas fibras en su interior, en cierto modo este había tenido razón, no podía tener las dos cosas, pues para tener esa familia que llenaba su vida de una felicidad tangible y plena, había tenido que dejar atrás sus sueños sobre los escenarios, había tenido que despedirse de su público, de las ovaciones, de los libretos… ¿Hacia cuanto que no tomaba uno en sus manos? – Se preguntó y la respuesta llego de inmediato, hacía mucho… mucho tiempo. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios y cerró sus ojos para contener las lágrimas de nostalgia que los inundaron, respiró profundamente y se concentró de nuevo en la imagen de su hijo y Candy, saber que al menos Terry si podía continuar con sus sueños de ser actor, era algo que en parte llenaba ese vacío que había dejado su adiós a los escenarios.

- ¿Qué ves? – Inquirió la voz de su esposo tras ella.

- A nuestro hijo – Contestó acariciando los brazos del inglés que le cerraban la cintura y se apoyó en el amplio pecho de él, mientras sonreía al recibir un cálido beso en su cuello.

- ¿Está ensayando de nuevo? – Pregunto una vez más en tono divertido – Es tan persistente, creo que planea ser el mejor Lisandro que haya existido hasta ahora, apenas lo descuidamos corre a buscar el libreto y arrastra a Candy con él para ensayarlo – Agregó sonriendo.

- Terry siempre fue muy perfeccionista, creo que ese aspecto lo ha heredado de ambos, yo también me enfrascaba tanto en un personaje, que a veces olvidaba que estaba en esta época y no en la Inglaterra isabelina – Acotó divertida al traer a su mente algún recuerdo.

- Pues por su actitud creo que está disfrutando mucho del ensayo, además que teniendo a su musa como compañera no dudo que logre excelentes resultados, escuchemos en que parte están – Sugirió acercándose un poco más, pero manteniéndose aun ocultos para no desconcentrar a la pareja o que Candy se sintiese cohibida.

Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el suelo del salón de juegos del pequeño Anthony, este espacio había sido acondicionado desde el mismo momento en el cual la tía abuela se enteró que tanto Fransheska como Candy estaban en la dulce espera, su entusiasmo al enterarse de esto fue tal que no dudo en enviar a acondicionar una de las habitaciones de la casa con todo aquello que pudiese servir para entretener a los pequeños, habían estanterías con cuentos infantiles, baúles con juguetes, mantas y muebles para que los padres también se sintiesen cómodos en este lugar que era de un blanco resplandeciente, pues al no saber si los bebés serian niños o niñas, opto por este color, claro está agregándole ese toque infantil que lo distinguía de los demás salones de la casa, como dibujos en algunas de las paredes y coloridos móviles que atrajeran la atención de los niños y despertaran su ingenio. Candy y Terry habían aprovechado que todos los demás se habían retirado a descansar después del almuerzo para venir hasta este y ensayar un poco, mientras su pequeño hijo se entretenía con los juguetes, ya que no tenía intenciones de tomar una siesta.

- Amor mío, estáis a punto de desmayaros a fuerza de peregrinar en el bosque; y a decir verdad, he perdido el camino. Descansemos, Hermia, si os parece bien, y aguardemos a la luz del día. – Terry recitaba su parte de la escena donde Lisandro y su amada después de andar por el bosque sin un rumbo cierto deciden esperar al amanecer para continuar.

- Sea, Lisandro. Buscad un lecho para vos, que yo reclinaré mi cabeza sobre este banco – Le respondía Candy siguiendo las líneas de Hermia.

- El mismo hacecillo de yerbas servirá de almohada a los dos. Un corazón, un lecho, dos pechos y una fe – Mencionó el castaño y se acercó más a su esposa con una sonrisa.

- No, buen Lisandro, amado mío. Por amor a mí, yaced a más distancia, no tan cerca – Expuso la rubia intentando mostrarse seria, mientras se alejaba lentamente de su esposo.

- ¡Oh! Comprended, vida mía, el sentido inocente de mis palabras. En los coloquios del amor, el amor percibe el intento. Quiero decir que mi corazón está ligado al vuestro, de modo que ambos sólo pueden ser uno: Dos pechos unidos por un mismo juramento, no son sino dos pechos y una fe. No me niegues, pues, un lecho a tu lado; porque descansando junto a ti, no sueño en traiciones – Pronunció con maestría y se aproximó más a Candy, estirando sus manos para cubrir con estas la cintura de la chica.

- Lisandro habla con ingeniosa agudeza; habría ofendido mi educación y mi orgullo, si hubiese pensado mal de Lisandro. Pero, por amor y por cortesía yaced un tanto más lejos, gentil amigo mío. En la modestia humana semejante separación es lo que corresponde a un honrado soltero y una doncella. Así, alejaos, y buenas noches, dulce amigo. Nunca se mude tu amor hasta el fin de tu vida – Indicó Candy levantando una ceja al ver que Terry no se alejaba, todo lo contrario parecía tener otras intenciones.

- Y yo digo, amen, amen, a esa dulce plegaria. Que mi vida acabe donde concluya mi lealtad. He aquí mi lecho. Que te brinde el sueño toda su paz – Mencionó de memoria y le regalo una sonrisa, lenta y sensual mientras se separaba de ella.

- Con la mitad de ese deseo, cerraría contenta los párpados – Dijo y se acomodó simulando que dormía, puede que no fuese actriz, pero le gustaba seguir el papel tal como este indicaba.

Evidentemente Terry tenía otras intenciones, pues, en lugar de quedarse donde el papel le señalaba, se acercó a su pecosa y acostándose tras ella, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, para después depositarle un beso en la nuca y respirar profundamente el perfume a rosas que de su piel brotaba. Candy dejo ver una sonrisa ante su gesto, sin embargo él siempre le decía que debían ser profesionales, que cuando ensayaban debían de dejar de ser ellos y volverse los personajes, así que justo ahora el señor Grandchester estaba rompiendo sus propias reglas.

- Terry no estas siguiendo el papel… aléjate – Le hizo saber volviéndose para quedar frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, pero este los mantenía cerrados.

- Creo que a mitad de la noche Hermia y Lisandro terminaron durmiendo de este modo – Esbozo sin abrir los ojos, pero sonreía.

- ¡No mientas! Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de ello, pues llego Puck y vertió en los ojos de mi amado amigo, el jugo de la flor y este al volver en sí, perdió la cabeza por Elena y terminó olvidándose de la pobre Hermia – Expuso con un puchero.

- Ese hechizo tuvo efecto en la obra, pero en la vida real no será así, porque no se puede hechizar aquello que ya ha sido cautivado y embrujado con anterioridad y usted esposa mía me ha enamorado de tal manera que ni diez mil esencias de flores mágicas lograran que pierda la cabeza por alguien más, este amor que te profeso Candy es tan inmenso que nada y nadie puede hacer que desaparezca, porque te amo con mi corazón y mi alma, porque estas son tuyas y solamente tuyas – Susurro cerca de los labios de la rubia, calentando estos con su aliento, embrujándola tal como se suponía que lo había embrujado ella.

Candy no logró esbozar palabra, solo dejó libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos, Terry supo de inmediato que ese gesto de ella era una petición, le estaba pidiendo un beso, el mismo que él le entrego al instante, con suavidad comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de la rubia, acariciándolos con su lengua e impregnándolos de su humedad y tibieza, dejando libre un gemido de placer cuando Candy abrió su boca para ofrecerla con total libertad. Los libretos pasaron a segundo plano, así como el ensayo, pues ellos se dedicaron a una actividad que les brindaba un mayor placer, bebiendo de sus bocas se dejaron envolver en una burbuja.

Los padres del chico al ver este intercambio decidieron alejarse para brindarles un poco de intimidad, pero antes que lograsen dar un par de pasos sus ojos captaron al pequeño Terry que gateaban con entusiasmo tras su pelota que se detuvo a los pies de Eleonor, hasta ahora ellos también se habían olvidado del pequeño pues se habían concentrado en el fragmento que Candy y Terry ensayaba, que era uno de los mejores de la obra. La dama descendió hasta quedar a la altura de su nieto y le ofreció la pelota, este empezó a reír e intentó ponerse de pie al ver como ella la rebotaba, pero no tenían sus piernas la fuerza que se requería para ello, sin embargo no se rendía pues quería hacer lo mismo y extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia esta, los padres del joven pensaron en secuestrar al niño, pero sabían que les darían el susto de sus vidas a Candy y a Terry, sino les mencionaban que se lo llevarían.

El castaño estaba perdido en los labios de su esposa, llenándose del dulce elixir que ella le entregaba cada vez que rozaba con su lengua la suya, de esa calidez que sus caricias le daban a su piel en cada lugar que estas tocaban, los suspiros eran una constante en ambos; sin embargo su consciente no se encontraba completamente perdida en este placer, aunque escuchaba la pelota rebotar, el sonido que esta hacia no era igual al de hacia minutos, despacio fue bajando el ritmo de sus besos y se concentró en escuchar la risa de su hijo.

Candy también había notado que no merodeaba cerca de ellos como de costumbre hacia cada vez que se besaban en su presencia y lo privaban de su atención, así que cuando su esposo comenzó llevo sus besos a solo roces de labios, de inmediato sus ojos buscaron por la habitación a su bebé y al no verlo sintió su corazón lanzarse en una carrera frenética.

- Disculpen, jóvenes enamorados… - Mencionó el duque aclarándose la garganta para atraer su atención, al ver que parecían haberse percatado de la ausencia de su hijo.

- ¡Padres! – Esbozo el joven sintiéndose un poco apenado por la situación en la cual había sido aprendido con su esposa, pero claro está, no más que ella que se había quedado muda y estaba tan roja como cereza madura.

- Estábamos… bueno, espiándolos no sería la palabra adecuada – Se excusó Eleonor al ver el sonrojo en ambos, les regaló una sonrisa – Yo pase por aquí y los escuché ensayando, así que me quede para ver como lo hacían, pero no quise entrar para que no fuesen a sentirse cohibidos, Richard me encontró y también quiso verlos… nos disponíamos a retirarnos al ver que bueno… el ensayo había terminado, pero mi encantador nieto nos atrapó antes – Explicó mirándolos, al tiempo que tomaba al niño en sus brazos.

- Nosotros… estábamos, bueno queríamos aprovechar estos minutos libres para pulir algunas cosas que no terminaban por convencerme, Candy me ayuda tomando el papel de Hermia… - Intentaba justificarse Terry, se irguió hasta quedar sentado.

- Lo sabemos hijo, los hemos escuchado y la verdad creo que lo han conseguido, he quedado encantada con la representación de ambos, tú lo haces de maravilla e incluso Candy para no tener por profesión a la actuación lo hace bastante bien – Comentó para que liberarlos de la vergüenza de verse descubiertos en un momento tan íntimo.

- Eleonor dice la verdad, para cuando la obra se estrené tendrás tan perfeccionado el personaje de Lisandro que no te harán falta más ensayos, si lo desean pueden continuar y nosotros nos encargaremos del bebé, podemos hacerlo pues los nuestros duermen la siesta – Mencionó el duque con una sonrisa amable.

- Tengo una mejor idea ¿Por qué mejor no se quedan con nosotros y nos ayudan? – Sugirió Terry mirándolos, solo le había bastado escuchar el tono en la voz de su madre y ver sus ojos, para saber que ella más que observar su ensayo estaba recordando cuando esto también formaba parte de su vida, el castaño podía ver la nostalgia en cada una de sus actitudes.

- ¿Ayudarlos? Pero… no entiendo hijo ¿Cómo podríamos ayudarlos? – Contestó con una pregunta la mujer, mirándolo con desconcierto.

- Muy sencillo… tomen, aún no hemos hecho un ensayo general y no sabemos si el carácter que le estoy dando a mi parte sea la correcta, pero siendo usted actriz madre y teniendo mucha más experiencia me dará un mejor patrón – Explicó tendiéndole su libreto a la rubia.

- Terry… hijo, pero yo… bueno no sé cómo hacer esto, no sé lo que Robert desea para esta representación, por lo que vi lo haces excelente, como te dije antes… no es necesario que te acompañe, Candy lo hace muy bien y además según me has contado ya los ensayos con Elena y Demetrio se han realizado, eso debe darte una idea general de cómo debe llevarse a cabo la obra – Dijo recibiendo el libreto y posando sus ojos en este, sintiendo una extraordinaria sensación de reconocimiento, no existía en el mundo otro papel como ese.

- Ciertamente madre, pero aún no hemos visto a Titania en los ensayos y aunque la señora Walter es una gran actriz, yo me sentiría en mayor confianza viéndola a usted representando ese papel, al menos en un ensayo, por favor complázcame… solo serán unos minutos – Pidió colocándose de pie y encaminándose con ella hasta unos sillones junto al gran ventanal que daba al jardín, Eleonor se dejó guiar por su hijo, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que haría.

- Has el intento mujer, yo también creo que serias la mejor de la reina de las hadas que pueda existir, al menos en cuanto al desempeñó, pues la belleza ya la tienes – Expuso Richard con media sonrisa, después de compartir una mirada con su hijo, viendo en estas sus intenciones de darle a Eleonor al menos el consuelo de tomar un libreto en sus manos y ensayarlo.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Terry y el señor Richard… no puedes privarnos de tu talento Eleonor, por favor ensaya con nosotros, aunque sean solo unas líneas – Pidió Candy mientras se acomodaba en un sillón junto a su esposo, después de cerrar la puerta y dejar a su pequeño travieso entretenido con su pelota y otros juguetes que había recibido en navidad.

- Esta bien… pero, no sé por dónde empezar… una escena de Titania, hay muchas verdaderamente buenas – Decía hojeando el libreto y parecía una chiquilla, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un sutil rubor al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, en su mirada un hermoso brillo había cobrado vida, dejó libre un suspiro y levantó sus ojos para ver a los presentes – Mi favorita es cuando ella conoce a Bottom… - Indicó con una sonrisa.

- Bien, que sea esa entonces… pero necesitas a alguien que haga el personaje del asno – Decía Terry buscando en el libreto de Candy la escena, con la intención de hacerlo él.

- Dame el libreto… yo lo hago – Pronuncio el inglés sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- ¡Richard! – Exclamó Eleonor mirándolo.

- ¿Padre? – Inquirió el castaño creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

- Haré el intento, después de todo no sería la primera vez que adopto la personalidad de un asno – Comentó intentando ser divertido, pero todo vieron que solo quería ocultar los nervios.

- Tal vez… te guste más Oberón, va más con tu carácter – Señaló Eleonor mirándolo.

- Oberón no tiene el amor de Titania, mientras que Bottom si… y si aun siendo un asno logró cautivar el corazón de la reina más hermosa, entonces te puedo asegurar que se parece mucho más a mí, así que no se hable más… por favor Terruce pásame el libreto – Le pidió a su hijo con tal convicción que todos habían quedado pasmados.

Los jóvenes esposos se acomodaron en el amplio mueble que ocupaban, mientras veían a Eleonor y Richard acordar la escena que declamarían, ella le dio unos consejos al duque, los mismos que tiempo atrás Terry le dio a Candy cuando ella se ofreció a ayudarlo, debían intentar sonar naturales, como si estuviesen leyendo en voz alta, nada más y procurar que la entonación y la pronunciación fuesen precisas y claras. El duque asentía en silencio y se concentró en lo que su mujer se había dicho, respiro profundamente un par de veces y relajó los hombros, para después sonreír cuando Eleonor le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué ángel me despierta en mi lecho de flores? Ruégote, gentil mortal, que cantes de nuevo. Tu melodía ha cautivado mi oído, así como tu forma ha encantado mi vista. Y la fuerza de tu fascinación me mueve a la primera mirada, a decirte, a jurarte, que te amo – Pronunció la rubia con la naturalidad y la maestría de quien ha nacido para esto, provocando que sonrisas afloraran en los labios de quienes la escuchaban.

- Paréceme, señora, que tenéis para ello muy poca razón; aunque, a decir verdad, la razón y el amor se avienen bastante mal en estos tiempos, y es lástima que algunos buenos vecinos no lo reconcilien – Esbozo Richard intentado seguir los consejos de su esposa, sorprendiendo a los demás porque al igual que Candy, seguía las líneas con destreza, aunque había fruncido el ceño, pero al sentir la caricia de Eleonor sobre su espalda, se alivió llenándose de confianza.

- Eres tan sensato como hermoso – Expresó Eleonor mirándolo con verdadero amor.

- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, señora; pero si tuviera suficiente seso para salir de este bosque, no me faltaría el suficiente para aprovecharme de ello – Mencionó el duque, siguiendo el carácter que suponía debía mostrar el personaje.

- No, desees ausentarte de este bosque, pues en él permanecerás quieras o no. Soy un espíritu superior a lo vulgar, todavía la primavera engalana mis posesiones; y yo te amo. Ven, pues, conmigo. Te daré hadas que te sirvan, y te traerán joyas del fondo de mar, y arrullaran con sus cantos tus sueños cuando te acuestes en un lecho de flores. Y purificaré tu materia de modo que parezca un espíritu también. ¡Flor de guisante! ¡Telaraña! ¡Polilla! ¡Grano de mostaza! – Exclamó con alegría Eleonor y comenzó a reír al ver el brillo en los ojos de su esposo y después la mirada de admiración de su hijo y nuera.

Un aplauso irrumpió en el salón y los cuatros se volvieron sorprendidos a ver hacia la puerta, encontrándose con las miradas y las sonrisas de Albert, Fransheska y los demás miembros de la familia, que habían llegado hasta este lugar buscándolos pues habían organizado una tarde de juegos y los necesitaban para hacer equipos.

- ¡Tía Eleonor, que maravilloso escuchar las palabras de Titania en su voz! – Expresó la castaña acercándose hasta ellos, se sentó en el brazo del sillón que compartían Candy y Terry – Seguramente habría sido un privilegio verla actuar – Agregó sonriéndole a la dama.

- Muchas gracias hija, la verdad… bueno creo que es algo que jamás se olvida, tengo años lejos de los escenarios, pero así como para Terry fue fácil captar esta esencia nuevamente una vez que se abrió a la misma, también lo es para mí… es algo que está en nosotros, en nuestras venas, viene desde el alma – Contestó la mujer, extendiéndole la mano a su hijo para hacerle saber que ella se sentía orgullosa de que él llevase la misma pasión en la sangre.

- Ver a Eleonor sobre un escenarios era un verdadero deleite, desbordaba tal fuerza y energía, ella sola sobre el escenario podía cautivar a cientos de personas – Esbozó el duque, recordando aquellas veces en las cuales había visto a su mujer actuar, la mayoría a escondidas de esta, pues su orgullo en ese entonces y su estúpida idea de que eso no era correcto, le impidieron por muchos años expresarle su admiración, al ver que todos volvían hacia él sus miradas interrogativas, continuo – La vi muchas veces… y me llenaba de orgullo al ver como una sala entera la ovacionaba de pie, sin embargo no reunir el valor para vencer a mis fantasmas y doctrinas, para poder expresárselo… te lo dije Terry, no es la primera vez que me pongo en los pies de un asno, al menos Bottom era inocente pues fue hechizado, pero yo mismo adopte ese papel consiente del mal que hacia – Agregó con sus ojos clavados en los de su mujer, con esa mirada que ella entendía muy bien y que le pedía perdón por todos sus errores del pasado, jamás dejaría de hacerlo y Eleonor lo sabía.

- Cometer errores no nos hace malas personas, no si recapacitamos sobre los mismos y nos esforzamos en repararlos, cuando luchamos día a día por curar las heridas causadas – Mencionó Fabrizio consiente de cada una de sus palabras.

- Todos de un modo u otro nos hemos equivocado, nadie está exento de fallar alguna vez, quizás varias en una vida, pero como dice mi sobrino, lo verdaderamente importante es tener la humildad de reconocerlos, pedir perdón y después la voluntad para corregirlos, yo no tengo nada que reprocharte ya Richard, me has hecho tan feliz y me has dado tanto… más de lo que soñé siendo una niña cuando me enamoré de ti y después la vida nos separó, incluso trajiste a mí lo que mi corazón creía perdido… y por todo eso y más, yo te amo y te amaré el resto de mi vida – Pronunció Eleonor con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas de emoción que contenía.

Richard como su naturaleza lo dictaba no se mostró muy expresivo, solo se llevó la mano de su esposa a los labios y le dio un beso largo y profundo, mientras se ahogaba en los ojos azules que lo habían hechizado; pero Eleonor sin tener motivos para cohibirse, le respondió a su esposo con un tierno beso en los labios cuando este dejó su mano. Una nueva lluvia de aplausos lleno el lugar y aunque Terry no era de esos que imaginaba a sus padres dándose muestras de cariño en público, pues ciertamente casi nunca lo hacían, no se sintió incómodo con ese gesto, por el contrario, eso lo hizo feliz, como ese niño de cuatro años que compartió un picnic con ellos, el único recuerdo que aun atesoraba de su niñez. Candy a su lado lo vio sonreír y eso también la puso muy contenta a ella, quien lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla, mientras los demás reían, Fabrizio al ver el amor que compartían sus tíos quiso hacerles esas bromas que siempre acostumbraba.

- Tíos, creo que la mejor manera de afianzar su amor seria agregando un par de gemelos más a la familia, seguramente mi primo Terry estará feliz de tener dos hermanos más – Dijo riendo al ver como el castaño lo miraba con una amenaza en los ojos.

- Fabrizio no le des ideas… mira que viniendo de ellos no me extrañaría para nada, pero si así ha de ser, pues yo también les sugeriría a mis tíos que tuviesen otro hijo, después de todo eso de criar se les da muy bien y son tan consentidores – Indicó mirando a Luciano y a Fiorella.

- ¡Un momento! Esa idea no es tan buena, mi madre solo tiene a dos hijos, Fransheska y yo… y bueno tú porque te ganaste ese puesto, pero más bebés no, si ya bastante es que tenga que pelearme su cariño con Joshua, Luna y el pequeño Anthony… sin contar el que viene en camino que seguramente me dará mucha pelea – Le hizo saber cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

Todos rieron ante la postura de niño de Fabrizio y Fiorella se acercó hasta él para consentirlo, ciertamente la dama era quien lo tenía así, desde que fue un niño lo consintió a mas no poder, incluso más que a Fransheska, quien reía admirando el cuadro y aceptó las atenciones de su padre. Eleonor y Richard compartieron una mirada cómplice y en un movimiento rápido tomaron a Terry por las manos y lo sentaron en medio de ambos, la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras el duque le desordenó el cabello. Esta vez fue el turno para Candy y Albert de reír ante las ocurrencias de los Grandchester y los Di Carlo, la rubia tenía a su pequeño hijo en los brazos quien reía al ver como trataban sus abuelos a su padre.

- Candy ven acá, tú no te nos vas a escapar, también eres una hija para nosotros, si te conocemos desde que eras una chica – Dijo Eleonor extendiéndole la mano. La rubia la recibió y se acomodó en medio de sus suegros, junto a su esposo, sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado al ver ese cariño que estos le profesaban.

- Espero que doña Emilia no se ponga celosa, pero desde el mismo instante que te casaste con mi hermosa princesa tú también pasaste a ser mi hijo Albert, así que por favor ven a darme un abrazo y a unirte a esta familia – Le pidió Fiorella sintiendo que estaban dejando por fuera al rubio y que este quizás tuviese un poco de nostalgia, pues no tenía a sus padres con él.

- ¡Uno más mamá! – Exclamó Fabrizio para jugarle una broma a su madre y su cuñado.

- Uno más mi vida, es que siempre quise tener muchos hijos… y ahora los tengo, pues pienso agregar muchos más, Marion hija… ven con nosotros – Dijo y la rubia con timidez se aproximó a ellos, quedándose junto a Albert quien la intimidaba con su altura, pero el rubio la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa para hacerla entrar en confianza.

El cuadro dentro de la habitación no podía ser más hermoso, todos unidos como una familia y aunque los más pequeños no estaban en presencia, si los tenían presentes en sus corazones, claro está a excepción del encantador Terry que los miraba a todos y sonreía ante la felicidad de sus familiares, después de compartir abrazos entre todos, se organizaron para la partida de cartas que llevarían a cabo esa tarde y la cual disfrutaron con el mismo animo de siempre.

Esa misma noche cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, los duques de Grandchester se encontraban en su lecho, ella acariciando con suavidad los vellos que cubrían el pecho de su esposo, esos que eran tan sedosos y masculinos, mientras él se deleitaba en el olor a jazmín que brotaba del cabello de su esposa, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda.

- Eleonor… ¿Te gustaría volver a actuar? – Preguntó eso que le había ocupado la mente después del ensayo en el salón de juegos. Ella elevo los ojos y se quedó en silencio mirándolo, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, o si lo sabía, solo que no tenía las palabras para expresarlo sin que esto fuese a causar algún inconveniente o malentendido entre ambos. Él la vio duda y probó de nuevo, esta vez mirándola a los ojos – Mi amor, solo deseo que me respondas con sinceridad, puedo entender que… esto te sorprenda, pero hoy cuando te escuché decir las líneas de Titania, cuando vi el brillo de tu mirada y tus palabras cuando Fransheska te dijo que lo habías hecho de manera magistral… yo, no sé… solo sentí que tenía toda la razón, que la actuación es una parte de ti de la cual nunca podrás desligarte porque es como si te desprendieras de algo esencial… - Intentaba mostrarle a ella que lo único que deseaba era que fuese sincera y que no tuviese miedo de alguna reacción adversa.

- Richard… mi amor, yo amó actuar y lo sabes, pero más que eso amó a mi familia, ustedes son ahora mi mayor pasión, mi prioridad y créeme que no miento cuando te digo que nunca, nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora, antes la actuación me llenaba, me hacía sentir orgullosa… pero no me daba la plenitud que me han dado mis hijos y tú, es cierto a veces extraño pararme sobre un escenario, recibir los aplausos del público… representar a un personaje, sin embargo esto no es algo que ocupé mi mente la mayoría del tiempo – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos para que viese que decía la verdad.

- Yo más que nadie soy consciente de que has tenido que dejar muchas cosas atrás para cumplir con tu papel de duquesa, pero cuando nos casamos te prometí que haría lo que fuese para verte completamente feliz y satisfecha, no quiero privarte de nada Eleonor y siendo sincero, lo que dije esta tarde en el salón fue verdad, yo me sentía tan orgulloso y feliz al ver como el público te ovacionaba, repetir esa emoción sería maravilloso mi amor y más sabiendo lo dichosa que eso te hace… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Sería maravilloso Richard, pero sabes que no puedo, volver a los escenarios es algo que no tiene espacio en mi nueva vida como la duquesa de Grandchester… sabes el escándalo que esto acarrearía y además todos los problemas que se desatarían después, tus opositores en la cámara de lores no desaprovecharían la oportunidad para acribillarte y desacreditar mi trabajo con las demás damas de la corte, sería casi imposible manejar una situación así – Dijo sintiendo que entraba en pánico nada mas de pensarlo, no le importaba lo que dijesen de ella, hacía mucho que había déjalo de darle valor a las opiniones de los desconocidos, pero jamás expondría a Richard de esa manera.

- Eleonor mírame… ellos no tienen poder sobre nuestra familia, si desean exponer mis fallos que lo hagan en el terreno que les corresponde que es la política, de resto que no se les ocurra ni siquiera mencionar a mi familia, porque no me temblara la mano para ponerlos en su lugar y créeme puedo ser despiadado cuando defenderlos se trata, nada más tienes que recordar como los detuve en seco cuando intentaron ataca a Terry por haber aceptado el título de conde, pero no el ejercerlo como tal por seguir con su carrera de actor – Mencionó determinante y ella asintió en silencio – Nunca más le impondré a mi hijo algo que él no desee, no lo haré con ninguno de ellos… si Dominique quiere estudiar música, yo la apoyaré, si desea que ejercer el título de condesa que heredó de su madre, de igual manera puede contar conmigo, ahora quiero que tú también confíes en mí y me dejes hacerte feliz – Le pidió con sus ojos en los de ella, la mirada brillante y anhelante.

- Mi vida, yo… Richard no sé qué decirte, me pones en un punto en el cual no sé qué hacer, porque yo también quiero protegerte y evitar que alguien te lastime por mi causa – Explicó con la voz ronca, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

- No lo harán… estamos en Estados Unidos de América, aquí somos unas personas comunes y corrientes, no le debemos explicaciones a nadie… - Ella lo interrumpió una vez más.

- Pero cuando las noticias lleguen a Londres, cuando lleguen a oídos del Rey Jorge ¿Qué haremos en ese momento Richard? – Inquirió preocupada.

- Cuando ese momento llegue estaremos allí y estaremos juntos para enfrentarlo – Le dijo con convicción, pero al ver el miedo en ella habló de nuevo – Su majestad siempre ha sido un gran admirado de tu trabajo Eleonor, una de las tantas veces que viene a América de incognito fue junto a él y quedo encantado con tu puesta en escena, incluso me llamó tonto por haberte dejado – Recordó frunciendo el ceño y después la miro – Te aseguro que no tendremos problemas, es más hagamos algo… date la oportunidad de pisar un escenario una vez, hazlo el día del estreno, como un regalo para Terry… aún falta para este, puedes hablar con Robert Hathaway y estoy seguro que él lo aceptaría, mientras yo me encargaría de contactar al Rey y estando él en la obra, no habrá nadie que se atreva a cuestionar que tú hayas actuado de nuevo, deja que yo me encargue de mis detractores y de la opinión de sus majestades, tú solo concéntrate en ser la mejor Titania que el mundo haya visto – Le pidió acunándole el rostro entre las manos, ella asintió aunque se notaba dudosa.

Richard dejo ver una gran sonrisa que llenó de confianza a Eleonor y la abrazó con fuerza, después la besó con pasión sintiendo su pecho explotar de emoción por saber que cumpliría su palabra y que le daría a su esposa una felicidad plena en todos los sentidos, puede que solo fuese por una noche, pero sabía que era una extraordinaria no solo para su mujer, sino también para su hijo y por supuesto para él, cuando los viese a los dos ser aclamados como estaba seguro lo serian. Ella comenzó a reír llena de felicidad ante la expectativa de actuar de nuevo, aunque fuese una vez más y saber que tendría la dicha de compartir escenario con Terry, algo que siempre soñó pero que por cuestiones del destino jamás pudo, ahora sería una realidad; se abalanzó sobre su esposo y comenzó a besarlo con entusiasmos. Minutos después la emoción que los embargaba se desbordó en esa pasión que siempre había existido entre ambos y que los años no habían logrado disminuir un ápice, en esta oportunidad ella fue nuevamente Titania, pero él se volvió su rey Oberón y sus cuerpos se entregaron hasta volverse uno solo y subir muy alto, estallando unidos en la cúspide del placer.

El cepillo se deslizaba suavemente por las hebras castañas, haciéndolo con el mayor de los cuidados, por no poseer la experiencia para hacerlo y temiendo el lastimarla, mientras los ojos verde gris se posaban en lo que hacían, una travesía que Jules nunca imagino experimentar pero ahí estaba cepillándole los cabellos a Johanne, al principio era algo incómodo pero después de dos días se sentía familiarizado con la actividad, aun los lazos no le quedaban uniformes, ni lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza, sus dedos temblaban estúpidamente al maniobrar con las cintas.

-¿Te falta mucho? –preguntó sonriente.

-No, ya casi termino. –contestó con el señor fruncido ante la concentración que ponía en la actividad.

-¿Vas a leerme al menos dos capítulos? es que estoy algo aburrida…

-Johanne necesito descansar un poco, Ivette vendrá en unos minutos y seguro ella lo hará. –le hizo saber sintiéndose bastante cansado, pues llevaba más de diez horas cuidándola.

Había pasado una semana desde que le dieron de alta a la gemela, pero al tener tres de sus extremidades enyesadas no podía hacer nada por ella misma, tenía una enfermera que se encargada de hacer las curas de las operaciones a la que fue sometida, también le ayudaba a bañarse e Ivette le alimentaba, pero el día libre de la enfermera y a Jules le tocó cuidarla, más de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos días.

Jean Paul tuvo que viajar con Johanna a Londres para retirar los documentos y las notas certificadas, necesarias inscribirlas en le universidad de Paris, donde empezarían a mitad de año, al menos por parte de Johanna, la recuperación de Johanne definitivamente seria lenta, aun se quejaba en demasía por el dolor de las costillas y las heridas de las operaciones, el yeso en su pierna derecha se llevaría unos tres meses, mensualmente se lo cambiarían la dejarían descansar una semana, pero después debería seguir soportando el único medio utilizado para que los huesos sanaran por completo.

-Jules es que Ivette no sabe darle voz a los personajes y me pierdo no sé que quien dice que.

-Bueno, necesito al menos dormir un par de horas, tú pasas todo el día durmiendo pero yo no… -dejando sobre la mesa de noche el cepillo y tomando un pañuelo que sumergió en un tina con agua tibia y después lo exprimió. –Puedes mientras tanto jugar a las adivinanzas con Ivette, de verdad estoy algo cansado. – pasando el paño húmedo por las manos de la joven, limpiándole con esmero, tratándola como si fuese una niña de cinco años.

-Tienes razón… sé que no es fácil Jules, pero si pudiese elegir juro que no volvería a escapar de casa. –murmuró y las lágrimas inmediatamente corrieron por sus mejillas, aun se sentía muy culpable por el accidente y por todo los momentos angustiantes que le hizo pasar a su familia.

Jules se levantó de la silla y con mucho cuidado se sentó al borde de la cama y con el pulgar el limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Johanne ya te has disculpado lo suficiente, a veces hay errores que nos ayudan a aprender, no podemos remediar las cosas que cometemos, somos seres humanos imperfectos, con más defectos que virtudes… vamos deja de llorar que te van a doler las heridas, soy un bruto, siempre lo he sido… pero muy sincero eso no puedo evitarlo, de verdad estoy cansado, pero no de ti… me gusta hacerte compañía solo que mi cuerpo necesita horas de sueño, solo eso.

-Si solo pudiese regresar el tiempo, no solo les quitaría tanto peso de encima sino que ya no sería un ser deforme, estas horribles cicatrices siempre, siempre van a estar ahí, ningún hombre me va a querer, cuando me vea va a salir despavorido. –sin poder controlar el llanto al recordar que ya no sería la misma.

-Si lo haría sería bien imbécil, pero estoy seguro que eso no pasará, si eliges al hombre correcto no le dará ninguna importancia a esas cicatrices lo que verdaderamente verá es ese hermoso rostro y tu maravillosa forma de ser.

-Bien sabes que soy antipática, orgullosa, engreída ¿Quién va a fijarse en mí por mi manera de ser? -inquirió en medio de un sollozo.

-Tal vez alguien como yo, sé que no es lo que mereces. –le dijo sonriendo dulcemente. – La mujer que amo, es antipática, orgullosa y muy engreída y sé que no estoy a su altura de eso estoy seguro, pero al menos tengo para ofrecerle mi amor verdadero, todo mi sentimiento y sé que encontrarás un hombre que se vuelva loco por ti, así que no sigas pensando que esas cicatrices te van a limitar de ser amada. –acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente.

- Me conformaré con que me quiera de verdad, tanto como tú quieres a Elisa, muchas veces esto de los sentimientos es más complicado de lo que parece.

- Mas, mucho más complicado. –dijo soltando un pesado suspiro. –Solo te haces una marioneta de ellos, créeme muchas veces he querido dar marcha atrás en el tiempo… y no sé en realidad donde podría detenerme, algunas veces cuando estoy molesto, muy molesto por todo lo que ha pasado, he querido regresar y evitar enredarme con Chantal, tal vez no te hubiesen cortado el cabello por mi culpa, todavía mi perro estaría vivo y mi padre no me hubiese enviado a América, no hubiese conocido a Elisa y me hubiese evitado muchas agonías, pero me pongo a pensar con cabeza fría y entonces soy consciente de que lo mejores momentos de mi vida lo viví al lado de ella, con ella… solo cuatro paredes nada más hacía falta, es increíble como una persona puede reordenar tu mundo, tu visión de futuro y entonces solo quiero regresar el tiempo hasta una de las tantas veces que quise llevármela, pero siempre hice lo que ella me dijo, por una vez debí no hacerle caso y llevármela en contra de su voluntad y su miedos… también en contra de mi lealtad, porque… -chasqueo los labios evidenciando que no era fácil lo que iba a decir. –Quise serle leal a Frank, solo yo sé el infierno que vivía, que aún hoy vivo, no quise… yo no lo hice premeditadamente, no fue mi intensión enamorarme, la única certeza que tengo es que no puedo regresar el tiempo y no puedo hacer nada, solo darle tiempo al tiempo y que mi heridas sanen, que la memoria poco a poco vaya borrando la imagen de Elisa de mi cabeza, que el sentimiento se seque en el corazón, no quiero rendirme, pero así todo grandulón como soy, tengo miedo…. Siento mucho miedo Johanne, miedo a que Elisa me diga a la cara que no me ama, que no me quiere… yo solo quiero guardar los mejores momentos, todas la veces que me juro amor verdadero, sería muy doloroso y me negaría a aceptar que ya no me ama, juro que sería capaz de suplicarle de rodillas, que la fortaleza de un hombre ante el amor de una mujer no vale nada. –dijo acariciándole la mejilla. –Sin embargo enamorarse vale la pena, lo vale, por eso quiero que encuentres al hombre que te amé verdaderamente, porque el amor lo trae todo, respeto, comprensión, confianza, amistad, entrega, será esa persona en la cual podrás confiar plenamente y con los ojos cerrados creerás en todo lo que te dice y el físico solo es una condición, no es el elemento.

-Si lo dices de esa manera, solo haces que aumenten mis ganas por encontrar a ese hombre.

-No desesperes, él llegará… aunque yo he visto que alguien por ahí te mira más de la cuenta y se ha preocupado por ti, pero tú no lo tomas en cuenta.

-¿Quién? Jules no juegues conmigo, estoy algo susceptible.

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, si hoy te ha traído dos veces agua, busca la manera de verte.

-¡Jules! No… Thierry el hijo de Ivette… nunca tendría para sacarme a cenar si quiera. –refutó sabiendo que él chico no estaba a su altura.

-Johanne eso no es lo más importante, es un buen chico, le gusta trabajar, solo date la oportunidad de saber que existe y no lo ignores, si vive temblando cada vez que te ve… si es porque no tendrá para sacarte yo le doy trabajo en la joyería y le pagaré muy bien… si es porque no lo quieres trabajando en el jardín.

-Te escucha Jean Pierre y le da un ataque, estas tratando de casarme con un sirviente. –dijo un poco molesta. –Él quiere que me case con algún heredero, alguien que tenga para brindarme un futuro prometedor.

-Estoy tratando de que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de que hay un hombre que suspira por ti… ¿De qué te vale que te casen con un hombre por la fortuna que va a heredar si este te dejará en casa y se ira con otras mujeres? Entonces no serás más que un muebles lujos el cual el utilizará solo cuando lo desee, ya no eres una niña Johanne, piensa con la cabeza, siente con el corazón y deja de limitar a las personas por su clase social, mi padre no te ha enseñado eso y bien lo sabes, a él le dará igual y no le hagas caso a Jean Pierre… a menos que verdaderamente te guste alguno de la alta sociedad… bueno yo voy a descansar un rato. –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Descansa lo que necesites y le dices a Ivette que vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas.

-Bien ya te la envió. –encaminándose, abrió la puerta salió.

Johanne se quedó pensando en las palabras de Jules, no en que ella debía encontrar el amor, sino en la situación por la que estaba pasando y sabía que él tenía mucha fortaleza, pero sobre todo paciencia. – Después de varios minutos de meditar un llamado a la puerta la regreso a la realidad.

-Adelante. –respondió a este suponiendo que sería Ivette, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que quien entraba era Thierry con libro en mano.

-Disculpe señorita Johanne… su hermano me ha pedido el favor de que le lea un poco, mi madre aún está ocupada en la cocina, si desea mi compañía. –el joven evidenciaba el nerviosismo y ella empezaba a notarlo si no fuese por Jules nunca se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Si no tienes trabajo que hacer, no quiero interferir en tus obligaciones. – le dijo y no podía creer que ahora a su hermano se le diese por andar de cupido.

-No señorita he terminado y estoy de vacaciones en la universidad, no tengo nada que hacer. –llevándose las manos a la espalda con esto tratando de ocultar su estado.

-Bueno, por favor podrías leerme un poco. –haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza con esta señalando la silla que tenía muy cerca de la cama y al verlo acercarse se preocupó por su apariencia, pensando que tal vez Jules le había dejado el peinado torcido como siempre y eso sería vergonzoso.

El chico se sentó con movimientos algo torpes y ella quiso reírse pero recordó las palabras de su hermano y debía mostrarse, un poco amable, él abrió el libro y se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, antes de empezar, titubeo en varias oportunidades, pero se adentró en el libro y la lectura fluyó.

Johanne al principio estaba atenta a la historia que él narraba y que debía admitir lo hacía muy bien, pero hubo un momento en que fijo su mirada en los ojos de él al recorrer las líneas y se percató de que tenía unos ojos azules cielo muy bonitos, también su cabello rubio, casi cobrizo le hacían brillar aún más los rulos que tenía, una nariz recta y unos labios gruesos, nunca antes se había detenido a si quiera mirarlo, porque pensaba que las clases sociales de ambos eran una barrera que no permitía ser traspasada.

La mirada topacio de Joshua se encontraba iluminada de felicidad al tener ante él a la primaria de Chicago, era muy grande y había muchos niños, estaba seguro que todos serían sus amigos, a muchos saludaba con su mano, mientras acomodaba su maletín que casi era más grande que él, su pequeño corazón brincaba de emoción ante la expectativa de lo que sería su primer día de clases.

-Vamos a acomodarte la corbata. –le dijo su padre girándolo para poder ajustarle el nudo. –Listo te ves muy bien, Joshua no debes tener miedo. –la mirada de Fabrizio se posaba en la de él, sin poder ocultar que le afectaba dejar a su hijo en el instituto.

-No tengo miedo papi. –contestó con seguridad, más que miedo se encontraba ansioso por descubrir lo que le deparaba en el colegio, si no pudo dormir de la emoción.

-Me alegra saberlo, si no te sientes seguro, yo hablo con la maestra y empiezas mañana. –su padre le daba opciones para que no asistiera a su primer día de clase y al parecer aun no entendía que era lo que más quería.

-Estoy seguro papi, ya estoy listo. –decía con determinada emoción.

-Que bien, ese es mi campeón, pero si sientes que a media mañana no quieres estar o quieres irte a casa, le dices a la maestra y ellos llamaran a casa. –hablaba con el corazón más pequeño que de costumbre con una extraña sensación en su pecho. –Yo vendré a buscarte inmediatamente.

-Tienes que ir clases papi. –le informó mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Si verdad, también tengo que ir a clases. – recordó sintiéndose tonto, pero hasta ahora no había experimentado esa sensación como de vacío en su pecho, esa que no quería dejar a su hijo, solo en ese lugar. -Aún estamos a tiempo de ir a casa…

-Fabri, creo que Joshua está seguro de que quiere quedarse. –intervino Marión reteniendo a Luna que quería salir corriendo hacia la fuente que llamaba su atención.

En ese momento con el peso de su barriga de siete meses se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente, para después abrazarlo con uno de sus brazos.

-Te prometí que no iba a llorar… y no lo haré, solo que me harás mucha falta esta mañana será eterna, pórtate bien Joshua.

-Siempre me porto bien mami, quiero conocer a todos los niños, quiero hacer muchos amigos, quiero usar mis útiles escolares.

-Eso lo has heredado de mi padre. –dijo Fabrizio agitándole los cabellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, de mi familia definitivamente no fue. –dijo Marión sonriendo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-Ya vienen a buscarte. –dijo Fabrizio al tiempo que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al ver que se acercaba la dama encargada de guiarlo al patio central.

-Luna te portas bien, no te metas debajo de la mesa y de las sillas. –señalando a su pequeña hermana. –Que mami no puede sacarte y yo no estaré para hacerlo… tampoco tires la comida al piso, ni le quites los juguetes a Flander.

La niña solo imitaba el movimiento de asentimiento que Joshua hacía y quería jalarlo por la corbata, pero Fabrizio le retenía las manos.

-Buenos días señores Di Carlo. –saludo la mujer con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Racine, ¿Como esta? –pregunto Fabrizio poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, ya es hora de llevarnos a Joshua estamos a pocos minutos. –informó manteniendo su gesto de amabilidad.

-Sí ya él está listo. –le dijo y la dama le tendió la mano al niño para guiarlo a la cual Joshua se aferró inmediatamente. –Pasaré a la hora de la salida, si hay algún inconveniente por favor no dude en avisarnos.

-No se preocupes el niño queda en buenas manos. –comprendiendo la preocupación de los padres, todos los años al inicio de clases pasaba por la misma experiencia de ver a los representantes renuentes a dejar a sus niños, no era fácil y lo sabía. –Hasta luego señores.- dijo encaminándose con Joshua quien volvió medio cuerpo y con la mano libre se despidió de sus padres y hermana.

Luna al ver a Joshua se alejaba empezó a llorar por lo que Fabrizio tuvo que cargarla sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para callarla y para dejar de extenderle los brazos como si con esto quisiera retenerlo, ellos no tuvieron más opción que regresar donde los esperaba el chofer, en medio del llanto de la niña, que llamaba a su hermano.

El gran día había llegado, todo era glamour y fantasía por doquier, las personas que se habían dado cita para esta velada provenían de las mejores familias del continente americano, la mayoría de estas se habían traslado de otras ciudades hasta Nueva York, cuando al fin se había hecho el anuncio de la obra que traería al joven heredero de nuevo a mundo de las tablas, una conmoción se adueñó de los amantes de este arte, críticos y admiradoras del joven, jamás imaginaron verlo en una comedia, pero al parecer Grandchester deseaba arriesgarse en una y sorprenderlos verdaderamente, como era de suponerse los boletos se agotaron en apenas dos días para el estreno y en tres más para la siguiente semana de la misma en cartelera, todo esto había generado tal expectativa, que incluso gran parte de la realeza británica se había hecho presente en el lugar, todos a la espera de lo que el regreso del aclamado Terruce Grandchester podía ofrecerles, pero no solo estaban allí por él, un rumor aún sin confirmar los había hecho trasladarse hasta el nuevo mundo, pues solo pensar en que esto fuese realidad, había generado diversas opiniones; sobre todo al notar que al parecer su alteza real aprobaba la misma, cosa que a los detractores del duque Richard Grandchester no tenía muy contentos.

El ambiente era festivo, las risas se dejaban escuchar en cada rincón del gran vestíbulo del esplendoroso hotel Marriot, donde se encontraba ubicado el famoso teatro Marquis, los organizadores del evento se habían esmerado en cada detalle, inmensos ramos de rosas rojas adornaban el lugar, las lámparas que colgaban de los altos techos iluminaban cada espacio, fragmentando sus luz como si fuesen diamantes bajos los rayos del sol, imágenes de hadas que parecían hechas de cristal y cupidos de un brillante dorado habían sido colocados a lo largo del pasillo que conducían al interior del teatro, así como una serie de pinturas alegóricas a la obra.

Debido a lo distinguido de cada uno de los asistentes, casi todo el personal del hotel se había ocupado para atenderlos, hombres y mujeres caminaban de un lugar a otro, sirviendo algún aperitivo, tragos o incluso guiando a aquellos que por primera vez pisaban el recinto; no solo el Marquis había sido seleccionado para abrir la temporada de obras con "Sueño de una noche de verano" también se había escogido el gran salón Essex para realizar la fiesta de estreno de la misma, así que esa noche el Marriot se vestía de gala haciendo alarde de su majestuosidad.

Cuando los Mercedes Benz de un negro reluciente, que llevaban el emblema de la familia Grandchester se detuvieron frente al edificio, una ola de rumores se extendió entre los presentes, tanto público como periodistas, de inmediato hasta ellos se acercó el personal de seguridad para escoltarlos, ya que muchos de los fotógrafos se conglomeraron con la clara intención de obtener alguna imagen de las distinguidas familias. Los primeros en descender fueron los caballeros, George Johnson el conocido administrador de las empresas Andley, también estaba Octavio Neumann, la mano derecha del duque de Grandchester, junto a estos bajaron unas damas que no le resultaron conocidas a los miembros de la empresa, quienes no desviaban sus miradas de los autos, intentando ver si lograban identificar a alguno de los que en ellos iban; sabían que Terruce Grandchester no se encontraba allí, ya que después de la rueda de prensa de esa tarde, todos los actores principales se habían quedado en el hotel para prepararse y ultimar detalles del vestuario.

- No puedo creer cuantas personas hay… - Decía Candy mientras observaba a través de la ventanilla del auto, haciendo a un lado la cortinilla que cubría esta.

- Era algo que se esperaba pequeña, desde el mismo momento que anunciaron la venta de boletos, todo el mundo hablaba de ello, las entradas se agotaron, incluso aquellas de los asientos de tercera clase, esos que muchos de los que están aquí jamás hubiesen ocupado, pero la curiosidad pudo más que sus rimbombantes orgullos y helos aquí – Esbozo Albert con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de su esposa.

- Todo luce esplendido… esta será una gran noche para Terry, me siento tan orgullosa y feliz por él, regresar a su mundo y por la puerta grande – Menciono Fransheska con una sonrisa.

- Yo me siento igual, pero también estoy muerta de nervios, quizás él también se sienta ansioso, creo que lo mejor será que bajemos ya y entremos, necesito verlo antes que empiece la obra – Le pidió al rubio con mirada suplicante.

Él asintió en silencio regalándole una sonrisa para relajarla un poco, corrió la cortinilla y pudo ver como una gran cantidad de periodistas se habían reunidos tras la línea de seguridad que habían colocado los guardaespaldas de los Grandchester, vio cómo se abrían las puertas de los autos delante de ellos y de estos descendían Richard, junto al Rey Jorge V y su esposa la reina Mary, así como sus hijos, el duque Edward, el duque Albert y su esposa Isabel, quien casualmente era muy amiga de los Andley, puesto que su familia era escocesa y sus propiedades colindaban, también estaba la condesa María que iba del brazo de su esposo Henry Lascelles y el príncipe Henry, que al igual que su hermano mayor permanecía en la soltería; de inmediato toda la atención fue atraída por la familia real, las cámaras comenzaron a lanzar sus luces y el cordón de seguridad se hizo más impenetrable, los miembros de la realeza tuvieron la cortesía de saludar a los demás asistentes a la obra que se volvieron a mirarlos, los caballeros con un ademan de sus manos y las damas con una amble sonrisa.

- Creo que es el momento perfecto para salir, todas las miradas están sobre la familia real, así que nosotros podemos pasar desapercibidos – Menciono Albert presionado la manilla para abrir la puerta.

Salió primero y le extendió su mano a Fransheska, después de ayudarla dejándola a su lado, procedió a hacer lo mismo con Candy, quien le dedico una sonrisa, pero él sabía que estaba nerviosa, su mano temblaba. En ese instante llegaron hasta ellos los esposos Cornwall, los Leagan y los Wells, junto a la matrona quien venía en compañía de Sarah y John Leagan. Albert le ofreció un brazo a su esposa y otro a su hermana, para infundirle confianza, la rubia lo tomó dejando libre un suspiro y ordenándole mentalmente a sus piernas que tuviesen la firmeza que siempre mostraban y dejaran de temblar.

- Nunca había visto tanto derroche de… ¡Todo! En un espectáculo – Esbozo Annie con una sonrisa y le extendió una mano a Candy para relajarla, pues su tensión era bastante evidente – Tranquila, ya verás que todo saldrá perfecto, Terry hará una presentación maravillosa, debes confiar en su talento… pero mejor entramos el aire está enfriando – Le sugirió sonriendo.

- No puedo creer que hagan tanta alharaca por una sola persona, te aseguro que solo estoy aquí porque fue la tía abuela quien nos invitó, de lo contrario jamás haría parte de este circo – Susurró Sarah con su amargura de siempre, mientras se rezagaba con su marido para no ser blanco de las molestas luces de las cámaras.

- Serias capaz hasta de lanzarte de un puente por complacer a Emilia Elroy, así que no te quejes Sarah, míralo desde este punto, vas a tener algo para alardear delante de tus amigas, eres una de las invitadas especiales de la estrella principal, estarás a la altura de los mismísimos reyes de Inglaterra – Esbozo John con sorna para molestar a la mujer.

- ¡Incluso los reyes! Eso ya raya en la exageración, definitivamente nadie en este mundo tiene el ego más grande que los Grandchester, no puedo entender como lograron hacer que casi toda la familia real se trasladara desde Europa solo para presencia una obra de teatro, seguramente el famoso duque Richard le debe saber muchos secretos a su majestad y lo chantajeo obligándolo a formar parte de todo esto – Lanzo sus palabras cargadas de veneno.

- Dudo mucho que alguien pueda obligar al Rey Jorge y al resto de su familia, pero si lo que dicen de Richard Grandchester es cierto, que es su favorito entre los lores, esta sería la mayor prueba, sin embargo no olvides que son primos… el segundo apellido del suegro de Candy es Hannover, su padre Christopher fue uno de los hijos de la Emperatriz Victoria… lo que a final de cuentas nos lleva a que la huérfana como te complaces en llamarla ha pasado a formar parte de una de las familias con mayor abolengo de toda la realeza británica, casi se podría decir que es una sobrina lejana de su alteza real – Explico con una gran sonrisa al ver como el rostro de su mujer se pintaba de un intenso carmín y se quedaba en silencio.

Después que la familia real británica hiciera su entrada al gran vestíbulo del Marriot, una nueva ola de murmullos se desplazó por el lugar, de inmediato los periodistas se volvieron atraídos por la curiosidad encontrándose con los miembros de la familia Andley, Wells, Cornwall, Leagan y Candice Grandchester quien caminaba del brazo de su hermano el patriarca escoses, la rubia lucia tan hermosa que los hombres allí presente quedaron todos hechizados, tardando más de lo normal en preparar sus cámaras para tomar alguna fotografía.

- Señora Grandchester, por favor… ¿Puede posar para las cámaras? – Le pidió uno de los hombres, que movía con premura sus manos presintiendo que la rubia se escaparía.

- Por favor señor Andley, señor Cornwall… ustedes también, serían tan amables de permitirnos obtener una imagen – Solicitó otro quien ya había armado la suya.

Los caballeros se observaron un instante preguntándose con la mirada si estaban de acuerdo en hacerlo, estos consultaron con sus esposas y Albert con la matrona y los demás caballeros para tener el permiso de todos pues esto los retrasaría, además a decir verdad, nunca había sido muy afecto a estas muestras públicas, pero tratándose del estreno de la obra de su cuñado, le pareció correcto; sin embargo hasta que pudiese hablar lo hizo Frank Wells.

- Creo que sería de muy mala educación dejarlos plantados, después de todo solo hacen su trabajo y esto le dará mayor prestigio a la obra de Terruce – La voz del nombre no pudo ocultar su alegría por saber que saldría junto a Elisa en todos los diarios y si corría con suerte, estas imágenes podían llegar hasta Europa, siendo más preciso a las manos del desgraciado de Jules.

- La cuestión no es hacer un circo de todo esto, creo que ya tiene bastante propaganda por si solo el señor Grandchester – Esbozo Sarah sin poder controlar su lengua.

- La familia ha venido a respaldar el trabajo de Terruce, siendo un miembro más de la misma merece toda nuestra estima, su la misma familia real ha venido desde Europa y se ha dejado ver ¿Qué nos impediría a nosotros los Andley actuar de igual manera? – Inquirió la matrona mirando de manera reprobatoria a Sarah y después continuo – Aun falta para la obra y unos minutos que les brindemos a estos caballeros no harán diferencia, por favor William anúnciales que posaremos para ellos, pero que intente organizarse – Indicó con su postura de siempre, irguiéndose como si ella fuese la misma reina.

- Por supuesto tía – Pronunció el joven sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Elisa se había tensado en cuando vio a los fotógrafos, pero su cuerpo se convirtió en una piedra cuando Frank se mostró de acuerdo con dejarse fotografiar, ella sabía perfectamente a que estaba jugando el francés, sin embargo no podía hacer nada para impedir que moviera sus fichas, debía seguir mostrándose ante todos como la esposa perfecta y abnegada que fue años atrás, así que camino junto a los demás para posar junto a este, ver como la tía abuela reprochaba las palabras de su madre la hizo sonreír, dos serpientes atacándose sin miramientos, eso eran ambas para ella, pues la tía hacia tan evidente su preferencia por Terruce, solo por el título real que ostentaba y ahora más al ver que la monarquía también parecía estar complacida con la actitud del castaño; podía verla pavonearse delante de todos.

- Intenta relajarte Candy, sino saldrás como una estatua en las fotografías, no te preocupes en solo minutos veras a Terry – Le susurró Fransheska, animándola con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé… pero quizás esté preocupado al ver que no he ido a verlo, a lo mejor piensa que se nos hizo tarde o tuvimos algún contratiempo… - Decía alarmándose de nuevo.

- O quizás solo está repasando su libreto y no ha notado la hora, aún falta más de una hora para que comience la función, solo unas fotos más pequeña y te prometo que yo mismo te llevo hasta los camerinos para que lo veas ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto Albert acariciándole una mejilla – Ahora sonríe que todo el mundo pensara que has visto un fantasma – Sugirió.

Candy asintió en silencio, relajo un poco su postura y mostró una amplia sonrisa, fue bastante sencillo pues imagino que era Terry quien estaba delante de ella y no todos esos desconocidos que vociferaban su nombre una y otra vez. Cuando la fin los dejaron escapar, un nuevo tumulto se había formado en el vestíbulo, estaba vez causado por la familia real, otros miembros de la monarquía y algunos políticos de la ciudad y nuevamente la rubia se robaba la atención de todos, en cuando puso un pie en el salón todas las miradas tanto de hombres como de mujeres se volcaron hacia ella, opacando de esta manera al mismo Rey de Inglaterra.

_**Remanso**_

**_Tus ojos claros me convencen_**  
**_y me convences tú que estás en ellos_**  
**_yo que soy tus ojos_**  
**_y que miro un rayo de luz que hay en ti_**  
**_de esa luz que alumbra un rincón_**  
**_una mesa donde se aman amor y desamor_**  
**_el punto exacto del encuentro no por azar_**  
**_sino por cita previa_**  
**_a tales horas_**

**_esa tuya luz está precisa siempre para alumbrar_**  
**_adioses bienvenidas_**  
**_para decimos claramente que es ahí ahí donde hay_**  
**_que poner los ojos_**  
**_para no perder rumbo y distancias_**  
**_auras horizontes_**

**_por eso yo tus ojos soy_**  
**_y por ti no pierdo ni un detalle_**  
**_ni un suceso_**  
**_ni un encuentro bueno o malo en fin_**  
**_porque tus ojos claros me convencen_**  
**_tus ojos que me alumbran para verme desde ti_**  
**_en qué amor ando_**  
**_en cuál dolor._**

**_Rogelio Guedea._**

* * *

_**Chicas mil disculpas por la demora, no hemos dejado abandonado el fin, pensamos darle fin, no hemos nadado tanto para morir en la orilla, solo que no teníamos internet y sin el servicio imposible publicar. **_

_**Muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por todos esos mensajes que nos hacen llegar. **_

_**Besos y abrazos a todas. **_


	251. capitulo 71 parte 3

**Capítulo 71**

**Parte 3**

* * *

Las luces de las inmensas lámparas que colgaban del techo bañaban a todos los presentes y cuando atraparon la figura de Candice Grandchester la hicieron lucir casi como un ángel, solo que los ángeles no portaban hermosos y sensuales trajes azul zafiro, que dejase al descubierto sus hombros, el vestido de corte imperio resultaba la curva de los senos de la rubia, mostrando la exquisita piel de sus hombros y espalda hasta la mitad, había optado por no llevar collar, ya que los grandes zarcillos de diamantes que le había obsequiado su suegro en navidad, la pulsera también de diamante que le había entregado Eleonor y su anillo de compromiso y la argolla de matrimonio le parecían suficientes, incluso algo exagerados, pero ante la insistencia de todas las damas que le decían que lucía perfecta con estas aceptó llevarlas, su cabello se encontraba recogido en un sencillo peinado, no quería lucir acartonada y por eso decidió que no lo armaría mucho, solo lo suficiente para darle un aire sofisticado, de su maquillaje se hizo cargo Annie y fue muy poco lo que pudo opinar, pero cuando se vio en el espejo, casi se sintió otra, estaba realmente hermosa, era verdad… pero su ansiedad por ver a Terry también era por saber si a él le gustaba todo este arreglo, quería agradarlo, sorprenderlo, que se sintiese orgulloso y feliz de llevarla del brazo esta noche, lucir realmente como la esposa de la estrella.

La rubia se quedó congelada sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella, ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atracción y necesitaba de su esposo allí, él si sabía cómo manejar todo esto, como escapar de manera sutil y educada, respiró profundamente y buscó a Albert con sus ojos, pidiéndole a este que la sacara de allí, el joven dio un par de pasos para hacerlo, pero tanto él como Fransheska fueron requerido por la tía abuela quien saludaba a unos amigos de la familia, ella no quería perder más tiempo, así que los dejó ir, caminó para buscar por ella misma el lugar donde habían ubicado los camerinos, ya los había visitado con Terry, así que conocía el lugar, solo debía atravesar medio vestíbulo y este se encontraba colmado de personas que la seguían con la mirada.

- Lady Grandchester, que emoción ver nuevamente, luce usted esplendida esta noche – Se acercó hasta la chica uno de los tantos nobles que habían viajado tentados por la curiosidad, al enterarse que el mismo Rey Jorge, había decidido venir al estreno de la obra de Terruce.

- Lord… Dalton, muchas gracias… también me agrada verlo, no espera encontrarlo aquí – Esbozo Candy con amabilidad, pero sin lograr esconder sus deseos de continuar su camino.

- Creo que al igual que muchos, he venido aquí atraído por el revuelo que ha causado su marido, imagínese captar de esta manera la atención de su majestad… nada más y nada menos, pero no solo él, ha venido con casi toda la familia real, jamás habían asistido a una obra de teatro en Inglaterra, todas las que vieron le fueron llevadas a palacio, lo mismo se debía exigir de esta, digo si tanto les interesaba… pero trasladarse hasta América y venir como todos estos plebeyos a verla en un lugar público, no lo sé… estimo que se ha exagerado un poco, sin embargo es su majestad y quien puede impedir que haga lo que considera a su gusto, ciertamente nadie… al menos yo no lo haría – Comentó con su acostumbrada charlatanería mientras paseaba los ojos por la figura de la rubia y mostraba una sonrisa ladeada.

- No puedo contradecirlo en ello, el Rey es el rey y sería una ofensa grandísima hacer alguna objeción a sus decisiones, pero créame todos los aquí presentes se encuentran tan impresionados como usted, como yo o incluso como mi esposo, lo que puedo asegurarle es que tendrán un gran espectáculo, los actores son muy profesionales y darán lo mejor de sí para complacer al público… ahora si me disculpa – Dijo la rubia disponiéndose a continuar.

- Señora Grandchester luce usted muy hermosa esta noche, permítame presentarle a mi esposa – La detuvo uno de los caballeros que trabajaba para el alcalde, señalando a una joven castaña que más que su esposa podía ser su hija, muy linda, pero que mostraba el semblante de quien ha comido algo agrio y miraba a la rubia con desdén mal disimulado.

- Un placer señora, Evelyn Braxton – Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Encantada señora Braxton, Candice Grandchester – Esbozo con rapidez y una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Y la gran estrella, donde se encuentra? – Inquirió el hombre que había sido hechizado por la belleza de Candy, que esta noche resaltaba.

- En el camerino preparándose, precisamente me disponía a ir a su encuentro… - Decía una vez más cuando otro caballero llegó hasta ella.

- Buenas noches, damas, caballeros… señora Grandchester ¿Ciertamente es usted o es un ángel que ha bajado desde el cielo esta noche? – Inquirió mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- Es probable que se trate de un ángel amigo Harry, con esto que hasta el Rey de Inglaterra ha venido para ver el estreno de la obra de nuestro amigo Grandchester – Acotó otro hombre y este no disimulo su mirada, por el contrario recorrió con esta el cuerpo de la rubia.

- ¿Acaso se está preguntando quien ha diseñado el modelo, señor Donalds? – Preguntó la castaña con mala cara y este le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Las mejillas de la mujer se bañaron de un tenue carmesí, pero no era timidez lo que representaban sino ira y le dedicó una mirada al hombre de claro reproche, sin embargo el marido no se dio cuenta de este detalle, pues también se encontraba perdido en la suave y perfecta piel de los hombros de Candy, quien lo único que deseaba era escapar de ese círculo y correr hasta Terry. Fabrizio apenas hacia su entrada al vestíbulo, junto a Marion y los esposos Laroche, debido a la imposibilidad de Manuelle para desplazarse por sí solo y más que todo a su terquedad pues no deseaba asistir al estreno, refutando que estos eventos no estaban hechos para él, habían sido los últimos en llegar, sus padres ya se encontraban con Albert, Fransheska y la señora Elroy, mientras los demás miembros de la familia se habían dispersado para saludar a algunos conocidos, sus ojos encontraron a Candy y supo de inmediato por el semblante de la chica y la cuerda de buitres que la rodeaban que se hallaba en una situación incómoda; la verdad sabía que causaría sensación en cuanto los caballeros la viesen, si él mismo tuvo que controlarse para que su mandíbula no cayese al suelo cuando la vio bajar las escaleras, Marion también lucía hermosa y lo había hechizado en cuanto la vio, había algo muy atrayente en su esposa cuando se embarazaba, su cuerpo se hacía más curvilíneo y eso despertaba un mayor deseo en él, sin embargo mentiría si no admitiese que esta noche, cuando vio a la esposa de su primo bajar las escaleras tuvo la impresión de estar viendo a una de las mujeres más hermosas que había mirado en su vida, todas lucían esplendidas, su Campanita también estaba para robar suspiros, su madre tan linda y elegante, la señora Annie luciendo ese tono azul que le iba tan bien y su embarazo igual que a Marion la mostraba muy atractiva, aun Flammy con todo su aire de seriedad y rigidez se mostraba hermosa, pero sin duda alguna quien atrapabas las miradas con su sola presencia era Candy.

- Fabrizio hijo… al fin llegan, pensamos que habían tenido algún contratiempo en el camino – Esbozo Fiorella con tono preocupado acercándose hasta ellos.

- Bueno… se podría decir que lo tuvimos madre – Contestó mirando a Manuelle con una sonrisa y el teniente solo frunció el ceño – Pero nada que no se pudiese solucionar, lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo, según los boletos, tenemos poco más de una hora para que la obra comience – Agregó apretando suavemente la mano de su esposa para infundirle confianza, Marion se había tensado al sentir muchas miradas sobre ellos.

- Lo mejor será que vayamos hasta el teatro, aunque tenemos palcos asignados las personas se conglomeran en las escaleras y eso nos retrasaría – Indicó Albert que veía a su tía dirigirse a estos junto a Sarah, puesto que John se había quedado hablando con unos socios que se había topado, después buscó a Candy una alarma se activó en él – Luciano… podrías por favor llevar a Fransheska hasta los palcos, creo que tengo que ir en rescate de mi hermana, la creía ya junto a Terry, pero por lo visto apenas si la han dejado avanzar ¿Amor no tienes problema que te deje sola unos minutos? – Inquirió mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

- Por supuesto que no Albert, mejor ve y salva a Candy de esos lobos que se han apostado a su alrededor, tienen suerte que Terry esté en los camerinos… si no ya lo imagino llegando y espantándolos a todos con solo mirarlos, aunque por su descaro, bien se merece un par de puñetazos – Respondió mientras miraba con molestias a los hombre que rodeaban a la rubia.

- Cuñado espera un momento… quizás mi primo no pueda llegar, pero no estaría de más darle un buen susto a esos buitres, deja que sea yo quien escolte a Candy hasta los camerinos por favor ¿Marion puedes esperarme junto a mis padres en el palco? – Le preguntó mirándola.

- No te preocupes, iré con ellos y con Manuelle, ahora ve y actúa como un caballero de cuentos de hadas – Le contestó en un susurro mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

- Quizás después de esto el Rey me nombre Sir – Se burló por lo bajo para evitar que lo escuchasen, pero sus familiares consiente de la broma riendo con alegría.

Fabrizio se despidió de su esposa con un beso en los labios y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su prima, casi cuñada, para acudir en su ayuda, él agradeció al cielo que su primo no estuviese allí, pues en lugar de ver una comedia esta noche, verían una tragedia si llegaba a descubrir como esos hombres prácticamente desvestían a su esposa con los ojos; era tanto su descaro que él mismo se sentía ofendido y molesto.

- Buenas noches caballeros – Mencionó con la suficiente entonación para que todos lo escuchasen y más de uno se sobresaltó ¡Vaya! Le había salido bien la imitación de la voz de Terry, pensó, pero no se atrevió a reír para no aliviar la tensión en los presentes.

- Señor… - El que intentó hablar se quedó callado, no porque no recordarse su apellido, sino porque seguramente estaba intentando adivinar cuál de los dos era.

- Di Carlo, Fabrizio Di Carlo… - Esbozo en el mismo tono glacial que utilizaba Terry cuando estaba molesto y los miro elevando una ceja, ese gesto en ambos era idéntico.

- Señor Di Carlo, buenas noches… encantado, David Braxton – Lo saludo el empleado del alcalde, extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa a todas luces forzada – Permítame presentarle a mi amada esposa – Agregó señalándola.

- Señor Di Carlo, Evelyn Braxton – Mencionó la mujer casi con un ronroneo y una actitud para nada parecida a la que mostro con Candy, por el contrario ahora era más cálida que la miel – Es un verdadero placer conocerlo – Esbozo mientras le extendía la mano para que la besase.

- Igual señora Braxton, me encantaría continuar con la charla señores, pero debo escoltar a mi prima al camerino de Terruce, como todos sabrán ella es su musa… y sin musa no hay obra – Les hizo saber con una amplia sonrisa y todos los demás dejaron ver el mismo gesto, pero a todas luces obligado – Ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor durante la velada, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos – Indicó despidiéndose de ellos de esta manera.

- Es igual de arrogante que el primo – Susurró uno de ellos con molestia.

- E igual de apuesto – Esbozo la mujer con toda la intención de enfurecerlo aún más, le dedico una radiante sonrisa, cuando vio como la fulminaba con la mirada – Solo digo lo obvio, es que son idénticos y es imposible negar que Terruce Grandchester es un hombre muy apuesto, si alguno de ustedes lo hiciera estarían mintiendo garrafalmente – Acotó sin importarle el mal gesto que hizo su marido por sus palabras, solo quería herir al otro, después de eso se volvió para mirar a su esposo – Sin embargo, no solo la belleza puede ganarse el corazón de una mujer, también están los sentimientos y como los de mi amado esposo no hay – Agregó con una espléndida sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a este.

Los demás sonrieron y asintiendo mostrándose de acuerdo con la mujer, más para ser solidarios con el pobre hombre que para ser honestos, después de unos minutos y al verse privados de la dama que los había reunido allí se dispersaron y cada uno tomo su rumbo. Mientras Fabrizio y Candy seguían el pasillo que llevaba hasta donde habían ubicado los camerinos, cuando la chica se vio lejos de cualquiera que pudiese criticar sus palabras, se volvió hacia su acompañante y le apretó con suavidad el brazo del cual iba colgada.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme Fabrizio, cada vez me sentía más oprimida, por lo general no me gustan este tipo de eventos y cuando los sorteo, siempre es del brazo de Terry, bueno antes era junto a Albert… pero hoy de no ser por ti hubiese terminado desmayándome, odio ser el centro de atención – Confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, me agrado hacerles pensar un instante que se trataba de mi primo, sus rostros de miedo fueron casi para mandar a enmarcarlos, se nota que los intimida y no es para menos siendo todos, una cuerda de cobardes, aprovecharse que te encontrabas sola… Albert en cuanto se percató de la situación iba a acudir en tu auxilio, pero le pedí que me dejara hacerlo a mí, después de todo le debo varias de este tipo a Terry – Mencionó.

- Lo recuerdo… fue con aquel duque que vino para nuestra boda, Brandon… bueno su intervención siempre es agradecida, sin embargo ninguno de estos caballeros, ni ese duque puede representar un peligro para ustedes dos, tanto Marion como yo le pertenecemos a quienes elegimos como nuestros compañeros – Indicó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y nosotros lo sabemos Candy, así como ustedes saben que no existe en la tierra otras mujeres que nos hagan apartar la mirada de quienes son nuestras esposas, pero existen personas que no comprenden eso, que insisten y se vuelven molestas, que nos ponen en situaciones incomodas como la que atravesaste hace un momento, esos hombres casi te devoraba con la mirada, es verdad que hoy luces esplendida… que despiertas… en mi caso admiración, te ves muy hermosa, pero ellos deberían tener en cuenta que eres una mujer casada y por lo tanto lo quieran o no te deben respeto – Explicó con sus ojos en los de ella.

- Quizás fue mi culpa, a lo mejor exageré escogiendo este vestido… yo solo… quería lucir hermosa para Terry esta noche, sé cuán importante es para él y cuanto ha trabajado en ello, la presión que tiene sobre si y quería que supiese que yo valoro cada instante entregado a este que es su sueño, que deseo merecer tener el honor de ser su esposa, que se sienta orgulloso de mí, ser la mujer que una persona como él debe tener a su lado… solo eso – Susurró sintiéndose un poco asustada por pensar que había exagerado, que había hecho todo mal.

- Candice White Grandchester, tú eres la única persona en este mundo que merece estar al lado de mi primo, tú eres la mujer que ocupa su corazón, que posee su alma, eres todo para él y te puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que Terry se siente orgulloso de tenerte como su esposa, que hoy estés a su lado en cada instante, aunque vayas vestida con arrapos y tengas un nido de pájaros en el cabello, él te conoce mejor que nadie y te ama tal cual eres, así como tú lo amas a él aunque lo veas acabado de llegar de un naufragio de semanas, el amor no tiene nada que ver con el aspecto que tengamos, no cuando es de verdad… pero si quieres mi opinión te diré que mi primo se va a caer de espaldas cuando te vea, incluso puedo apostar que se verán sumamente tentando a posponer la obra solo para quedarse contigo – Dijo riendo y ella se sonrojó – Pero debes evitar que algo así suceda o tendrás a cientos de personas tumbando esta puerta, entre ellas su excelentísima majestad el rey Jorge V – Agregó dándole mayor dramatismo al nombre del monarca.

- Muchas gracias por todo Fabrizio, no te preocupes esta noche veras sobre el escenario a tu primo, yo me encargare que de su mejor actuación – Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

El joven asintió en silencio y ella le dio un abrazo para despedirle, acompañado de un tierno beso en la mejilla, él le hizo una venia como esos caballeros de los cuentos de hadas y se retiró caminando por el pasillo, dejando a Candy sola, parada delante de la puerta de camerino de su esposo, respiró profundamente para llenarse de valor y dio un par de golpes en la madera.

- Adelante – Se escuchó la voz de Terry, ahogada un poco por la barrera entre ellos.

- Buenas noche amor, disculpa que haya tardado tanto… pero el vestíbulo esta colmado de personas y apenas si me dejaban avanzar – Dijo la chica entrando al lugar.

Su esposo se encontraba cepillándose el cabello, aun no tenía su vestuario, solo una hermosa bata de seda roja con bordados en negro y azul zafiro, que le llegaba a los tobillos.

- No te preocupes amor, sabía que llegarías, siempre lo haces pecosa… - Se quedó callado al ver el reflejo de la rubia en el espejo, algo en su interior se estremeció y los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más rápidos, dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se volvió muy despacio para mirarla, sus ojos recorrieron la figura de su mujer de arriba abajo, deleitándose en cada espacio de la misma, se podía decir que conocía tan bien el cuerpo de Candy y la había visto de tantas formas que nada podía sorprenderlo ya, pero no era así, en este momento podía jurar que no era así, ella lucía esplendida, tan elegante y hermosa… sensual, sumamente sensual, aun la inocencia baila en su mirada, pero su cuerpo, este era un espectáculo para imaginar tanto derroche, su deseo si disparó en solo un segundo, se acercó hasta ella posando sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos y los acarició con suavidad – Estas… impresionante Candy, te ves tan hermosa, será que mi pecosa sigue aquí dentro de esta tentadora mujer – Agregó con media sonrisa mientras la miraba con intensidad y subía sus manos por el cuello de ella.

- ¿Te gusta? – Inquirió un tanto dudosa, sin abandonar su mirada.

- Más que eso… me fascina, me has… ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo logras adueñarte de mí ser de esta manera? Eres una hechicera… tienes que serlo Candice Grandchester – Esbozo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa, mientras paseaba su mirada por el rostro de ella.

- Estoy feliz que te haya gustado… estaba tan nerviosa, tenía tantas dudas… no sabía si había escogido bien, me parecía un poco exagerado, pero quería que te sintieras orgulloso y complacido – Confesó mostrando una discreta sonrisa.

- Orgulloso, complacido y feliz lo estaré siempre que estés a mi lado Candy, no importa si luces como en este instante o si estas hecha un desastre… o mejor aún si no llevas nada encima, amor mío eso es lo de menos, lo que realmente importa es tenerte junto a mí, solo eso Candy… pero si quieres escucharlo de mis labios apruebo completamente tu trabajo, luces bellísima, tu piel… esta piel que conozco como nadie… - Esbozo deslizando su nariz por la curva del cuello de la chica, aspirando su perfume y dejando caer un par de besos en este – Tengo una seria fijación con tus hombros pecosa, me encanta besarlos, acariciarlos… quizás porque fue lo primero que tuve de tu desnudez… aun el recuerdo de esa noche me hace estremecer, lucías tan hermosa como hoy – Susurró deslizando una de sus manos por la espalda de la rubia hasta bajar a su derrier y empujarla contra su cuerpo.

- Terry… - La voz de ella era tan solo un murmullo que se perdió en la cabellera castaña de él.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Inquirió con la voz ronca y ella asintió en silencio – Esa noche quise sacarte de allí, llevarte conmigo… escaparnos y si el mundo se me venía encima después de eso no importaba, solo quería tenerte, amarte… ya te amaba Candy y no sabía, no quería reconocerlo quizá por miedo a ser rechazado, pero te haría amarme… te enamoraría, cada instante, cada minutos, te llenaría de besos y caricias, te entregaría el alma y el corazón en cada una, deseaba hacerte el amor hasta que no hubiesen fuerzas en mí y aun así seguirte amando – Le susurró al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia, su aliento se estrellaba en el cuello y los hombros blancos como la nieve, la sentía temblar y gemir, acumulando las ansias en él.

- Yo no… no hubiese tenido la fuerza para escapar de ti… te amaba y eras tú, tus palabras, tus caricias, el brillo en tus ojos… eras a quien anhelaba y habías regresado a mí, para liberarme, para hacerme volar… Terry te deseo – Esbozo aquello que él no liberaba aun y busco la boca del castaño sin importarle arruinar su labial, necesitaba besarlo.

Él también cedió a eso que luchaba desesperado por liberarse y se adueñó de la boca de su mujer con intensidad, cerró ambas manos en la espalda de ella y se tragó el gemido que Candy liberó, colmando con su lengua el interior cálido y dulce que era la boca de ella; a cada minutos sus cuerpos les exigían más, acercándolos al abismo del placer y ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse, hasta que ella cayó en cuenta de donde estaban y del compromiso que los esperaba, así que rompiendo el beso de manera abrupta se detuvo.

- ¡La obra! – Exclamó mirándolo a los ojos, Terry lucía perdido.

- ¿Qué obra? – Preguntó fingiendo no saber, disimulando su diversión al ver el terror reflejado en los ojos de Candy, intentó besarla de nuevo pero ella no lo dejó.

- ¡Terry la obra! Debes prepararte… aun no te has cambiado, vamos debemos apurarnos, seguramente vendrán a llamarte dentro de poco – Indicó mientras se movía para liberarse.

- Pecosa faltan unos cuarenta minutos… por favor relájate, seré yo quien salga, quien me pare sobre ese escenario mi vida y tú estarás conmigo en cada instante, pero no debes llenarte de miedo, confía en el instinto, confía en mí, no debes prestar atención que hayan cientos de personas y hasta el mismo rey de Inglaterra… respira… respira, estaremos bien – Le pidió depositando tiernos besos en los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos.

- Estoy relajada… bueno, un poco tensa por la cantidad de personas que me abordaron en el vestíbulo, pero solo me bastó encontrarme contigo para sentir que toda esta se esfumaba… tu eres mi remanso de paz, mi puerto seguro… y será mejor que empecemos a prepararte, lo más probable es que Robert los llamé para darles algunas instrucciones antes de empezar – Mencionó apoyando las manos en el pecho del castaño para guiarlo al baúl con sus prendas.

- Me alegra mucho saber que soy para ti, lo mismo que eres para mí, Candy, pero usted me ha dado todo, menos paz en cuanto ha entrado por esa puerta señora, me has descontrolado por completo y te aseguro que si no te tengo en este preciso instante no podré concentrarme en nada más y por el tiempo no te preocupes, haré que este se detenga… solo para los dos – Pronunció con ese tono de voz tan maravilloso que poseía y hacia erizar la piel de la rubia, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba de nuevo pegándola a su cuerpo; Candy dejó libre un jadeo al sentir la presión en su vientre – ¿Ves cuan tenso me encuentro mi amor? Creo que necesito de tu ayuda para aliviarme, por favor no me la niegues… sé que tú también los deseas Candy, tus ojos me lo gritan, tus labios… eres tan hermosa – Susurró dejando que su aliento se estrellase en los labios de la rubia, le negó el placer de un beso a estos, pero lo depositó con lentitud en el cuello de la chica, le entregó un gemido y Terry supo que estaba rindiéndose a él, que se le entrega para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella… y él lo haría ¡Claro que lo haría!

- Terry… espera… mi vestido, se arrugará – Le dijo al sentir como las manos de este bajaban tomando la tela y haciendo puños con ella, para subirlo a la altura de las caderas.

- Tienes razón y no queremos eso ¿Verdad? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, mientras sus manos viajaban a la cremallera en la parte trasera de la prenda, la deslizó con suma delicadeza hasta llevarla al derrier de la rubia, metió una de sus manos entre la tela y acarició con suavidad la curva de este, regalándose una sensual sonrisa cuando ella dejó libre un jadeo.

Candy temblaba, no sabía si eran los nervios por el lugar donde estaban y que dentro de minutos empezaría la obra o si era la excitación que la recorría de pies a cabeza, pero la mirada de Terry la atrapó de tal manera que no podía escapar de ese lugar, no sin entregarle lo que él deseaba, que en el fondo ella también quería, verlo con esa bata le trajo algunos recuerdos, sobre todo de su tiempo en Escocia, así que debía confesar que en cuanto lo vio y la abertura de la misma le dio una espectacular vista de su pecho, sintió algo en su interior despertar. Terry deslizó sus manos por el torso de Candy hasta llevar el vestido a su cintura, le dio un par de besos en los hombros, le dedicó una sonrisa cuando ella liberó un suspiro y continuó con su labor, cuando vio que este había quedado convertido en un montón de tela en el suelo, tomó a la rubia por la cintura y la elevó por los aires.

- Solucionado el problema del vestido – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la sentaba en el tocador, se dio un rápido beso en los labios y caminó de regreso para tomar la prenda y colocarla con cuidado en el perchero de modo que no se arrugara, después se giró para verla y su corazón que ya latía de manera desbocada aceleró sus latidos, pero antes de perder el sentido, se dirigió hasta la puerta y pasó el pestillo – Ahora si señora Grandchester, es toda mía – Sentención con una mirada ardiente que hizo estremecer a Candy.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Le preguntó coqueta, extendido una de sus piernas que se hallaban cruzadas, regalándole al mismo tiempo una sensual sonrisa.

- Me encanta lo que veo, pero creo que algo está sobrando en este instante – Contestó acercándose hasta ella, llevó sus manos hasta la ropa interior de Candy – Apóyate en mis hombros pecosa y elévate un poco – Le pidió, ella así lo hizo y con rapidez el castaño la despojó de esta, sin disimular su alegría por haberlo hecho, lanzó la prenda a un lado y recibió gustoso el beso que su mujer le entregaba como premio.

Mientras lo besaba con urgencia la rubia también le quitó la bata, dejándola caer tras él, después su manos viajaron hasta la ropa interior de Terry y un par de segundos después él se encontraba desnudo ante ella, se separó un instante para recorrerlo con la mirada y el deseo de tenerlo se triplico, se movió sobre la madera pulida del tocador y lo envolvió con sus piernas, dejando ver de este modo que no podía seguir esperando. Terry fue consciente de esto y también que no contaban con mucho tiempo, así que con seguridad tomó las caderas de su mujer y las acomodó en la posición perfecta que le permitiesen entrar en ella; ambos jadearon al saberse uno solo ser, se quedaron así por unos segundos y después con suavidad él empezó la marcha, mientras Candy aferrada a sus hombros lo besaba una y otra vez.

- ¿Pecosa… te sientes cómoda aquí… o quieres que vayamos a ese mueble? – Le preguntó con la voz ronca y agitada por sus movimientos, al sentir como las piernas de ella temblaban.

- Estoy bien… se siente bien… ¡Oh, Terry! – Esbozo sin ser muy consciente de la pregunta de él o la respuesta que ella dio, estaba tan perdida en el placer que solo quería que continuara, cerró los ojos y elevó su rostro intentando contener esto que crecía en su interior.

Él vio el placer reflejado en el rostro de su pecosa y se sintió tan feliz y satisfecho por esto, la envolvió con sus brazos estrechando aún más su unión, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella y se dejaba llenar de su aroma y su calidez. Candy enredó sus manos en la cabellera castaña, suspirando y gimiendo ante cada movimiento de las caderas de su esposo, había olvidado todo por completo, el tiempo de verdad parecía haberse detenido para ambos.

- Te amo… - Le susurró al oído antes de liberarse y comenzar a temblar en los brazos de Terry que la sostenía y la hacían sentir abrigada, pero sobre todo amada.

Él elevó el rostro y pegó su frente a la de ella, ahogándose en el verde esmeralda, liberando bocanadas de aire tibio sobre los labios de Candy, apurando su ritmo para alcanzarla, pero ya la rubia descendía del cielo; quizás la tensión de todos estos días, la rueda de prensa, la visita del rey, la expectativa, no lo sabía con certeza, pero su cabeza estaba tan llena de cosas y se sentía tan abrumado que no lograba dejarse ir. Candy notó esta lucha en la mirada de su esposo, justo ahora él le demostraba que no estaba tan relajado como aparentaba delante de todos, que en realidad se encontraba tenso y nervioso, pero conocía la forma de ayudarlo; con rapidez se movió separándose de él y bajó del tocador, para luego volverse de espaldas.

- Míranos Terry… somos solo nosotros… siempre seremos nosotros, sin importar lo que suceda afuera – Esbozo tomando los brazos de su esposo para envolver su cintura con ellos, mientras rozaba de manera sutil su derrier contra la masculinidad de él – Hazme el amor… acaríciame, bésame… no dejes que nada más se apoderé de este momento, es solo nuestro mi vida, solo nuestro – Le pidió instándolo a ver sus reflejos en el gran espejo.

- ¡Oh, Candy! ¡Cuánto te amo! ¡Cuánto pecosa! – Exclamó con emoción descubriendo lo que ella deseaba, no era solo seguir con este acto, sino tenerlo a él completamente libre, sin las presiones del mundo exterior, que solo ella ocupase su cabeza, si la tenía a ella nada más faltaría, después de todo era su musa – Solo nuestro – Le confirmó y le besó el hombro.

Entró en ella una vez más, un movimiento rápido y certero que la hizo jadear, podía ver en el espejo como los senos de Candy, aun con el corpiño puesto, se movían siguiendo el ritmo de sus penetraciones, quizás estaba siendo muy brusco y decidió bajar un poco el ritmo, pero ella no se lo permitió, comenzó a moverse a contra golpe de él, buscándolo, excitándolo, haciéndolo correr hacia el abismo del placer. Terry gruñó cuando sintió que estaba a punto de estallar, necesitaba más tiempo, necesitaba llevarla a ella también, una vez más.

- Vente conmigo Terry… vuela conmigo amor – Le rogó Candy apretando sus brazos con la misma fuerza que sus entrañas apretaban el miembro de su esposo.

Después de eso todo se pintó de luces blancas para ambos, iluminando cada rincón de ese lugar, resplandeciente y cálido como el sol, justo así sintieron que el orgasmo los bañaba, todo tan maravilloso que sus sonrisas no podían ser borradas; ella se apoyó contra él sintiendo sus piernas temblar y Terry la sostuvo aunque también sentía las suyas algo débiles, la abrazó con fuerza y pegó sus labios al hombro de Candy, besándola y después esbozando una sonrisa.

- Creo que… ahora si estamos… completamente relajados señor Grandchester – Esbozó ella riendo y sus ojos captaron la imagen de ambos en el espejo.

Sus reflejos mostraba sus pieles brillantes por la ligera capa de sudor que las cubría, pintadas de un hermoso y tenue tono carmín, aun sus pechos subían y bajaban recuperando la calma, sus ojos también lucían oscuros y brillantes, era un cuadro sumamente erótico y a la vez tan bello, porque estaban felices… y eso también lo enseñaba el espejo.

- No existe un espacio en este mundo donde me sienta más cómodo… que aferrado a ti, dentro de ti… siendo tuyo Candy – Expresó besándole ahora el cuello.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo y no les hicieron falta palabras, solo esas miradas que podían decir tanto. Pero su burbuja se vio abruptamente reventada por la fuerte voz de alguien que desde afuera anunciaba que faltaban quince minutos para salir a escena. La rubia entró en pánico sin saber que hacer primero, se encontraba casi desnuda en el camerino de Terry, cuando debería estar ayudándolo a repasar su libreto.

- Candy… mírame – Le pidió tomándole el rostro con las manos – Hoy te entregaré la mejor actuación que hayas podido ver en tu vida, seré mejor que el príncipe de Dinamarca, que Romeo, hoy seré el mejor Lisandro que haya existido y será todo gracias a ti, te amo mi musa – Pronunció con la emoción y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarlo, ella lo besó llena de felicidad y lo abrazó muy fuerte, lo miró a los ojos un instante.

- Tú también me inspiras Terry, siempre lo haces… y esta noche será maravillosa, ya lo veras… ahora empecemos, eres el protagonista y debes estar hermoso, harás suspirar a todas las damas en el teatro, será el Lisandro que todas quiera, pero Terruce Grandchester es solo mío – Indicó con una sonrisa y corrió con él hasta el cuarto de baño para acicalarse nuevamente.

Después de diez minutos Candy terminaba de ajustar la corbata que llevaba Terry, este se había vestido con la velocidad del rayo, ambos se encontraban presentables de nuevo, como si no se hubiesen dejado llevar por el desenfreno de la pasión, la rubia había agradecido infinitamente a Annie en pensamiento el que le hubiese sugerido llevar la polvera y el labial en su pequeño bolso de mano, estos la habían dejado exactamente igual a como entró.

- ¡Cinco minutos para salir a escena! – Escucharon la voz del trabajador de Stanford dando la señal del tiempo por tercera vez.

- Tengo que irme ya, quiero estar en el palco cuando salgas a escena – Le informó a Terry mientras se ajustaba el escote y se acercaba para darle un beso.

- Creo que te olvidas de algo pecosa – Mencionó el castaño con su ropa interior ondeando en dos de sus dedos, mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de ella y su alarma.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! Ni siquiera había notado que nos las llevaba puestas – Esbozó horrorizada mientras se acercaba hasta él para tomarlas.

- Solo fue un pequeño descuido, no debes alarmarte tanto, en otra ocasión seria de mucha utilidad que no llevases nada – Pronunció con picardía alejándola de ella, quien lo miro sorprendida – Sin embargo esta noche no estaré junto a ti por unas tres horas y ni loco dejó que mi mujer ande por allí sin ropa interior, señora Grandchester si tiene la amabilidad – Agregó colocándose de rodillas al tiempo que extendía la prenda para que ella metiese sus pies. Candy lo hizo sintiéndose un poco nerviosa y al mismo tiempo excitada por el roce sutil y sensual de los dedos de Terry sobre su piel mientras subía la prenda, cuando esta estuvo en su lugar dejó ver una gran sonrisa y le apretó el trasero con ambas manos, solo un momento, provocando que ella liberara un jadeo y abriera aún más sus ojos - ¡Perfecto! Ahora si esposa mía esta lista, puedo hasta decir que se ve mucho más hermosa que cuando entró por esa puerta – Indicó con un poco de arrogancia.

- Le aseguro que tengo motivos para estarlo – Susurró mirándolo a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se había girado para salir, pero soltó la perilla y corrió hasta Terry, acunó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó con efusividad, cuando rompió el beso dejó libre su suspiro y lo miro a los ojos – Por quinta vez este día… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi mocoso engreído! – Esbozo con una gran sonrisa y salió dejándolo a él igual de feliz.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella se apoyó unos segundos en esta para ordenar sus pensamientos, se sentía ansiosa, feliz, nerviosa y muchas emociones más que recorrían su cuerpo, pero no lograba borrar de sus labios la sonrisa, menos si los recuerdos no la dejaban.

- Candice… ¿Aun estas aquí? Ya están anunciando el inicio de la obra – Mencionó una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse, más cuando sus ojos vieron que se trataba de su suegro, se sonrojo como una chica de trece años descubierta en alguna travesura.

- Du… duque… digo, Richard – Tartamudeo apenada e intentó retomar su postura parándose derecha – Estaba con Terry, lo deje listo… si ya escuchamos y en este mismo instante me disponía a ir hasta el palco, lamento haberlo preocupado… ¿Vino a buscarme? – Preguntó un poco apenada, seguramente todo el mundo estaba angustiado al ver que no llegaba.

- No… bueno, la verdad no tienes por qué disculparte, yo estaba en el camerino de Eleonor, también me disponía a subir a los palcos, será mejor que lo hagamos ya sino nos queremos perdernos el inicio, te acompañó – Respondió y le ofreció su brazo para llevarla.

Candy aceptó dedicándole una sonrisa, de repente había sentido como si él también se hubiese puesto nervioso, pero quizás solo era su imaginación, sus suegros eran mucho más prudentes que Terry y ella, jamás harían una locura como la que cometieron ellos. Richard Grandchester sentía que flotaba a cada pasó que daba, su corazón latía lleno de felicidad porque estaba más enamorado que nunca de la mujer que había dejado envuelta en suaves y delicadas telas, las mismas que él le había pedido llevase esta noche a su casa después de la función, sus deseos de despojar a Eleonor del traje de Titania, no se habían visto satisfechos del todo, pero la promesa de ella asegurándole que cumpliría sus fantasías desde ya lo hacían soñar con esa entrega y cada minuto que transcurriese hasta la misma sería una dulce tortura.

Después de dejar al rey Jorge junto a su familia en el palco que se había acondicionado especialmente para ellos, Richard se excusó alegando que debía atender otros asuntos antes que la obra empezase; estaba claro que el hombre deseaba ir a ver a su esposa y que por primera vez en todos estos años conociéndolo, Jorge lo notaba realmente nervioso, apenas si podía ocultar su ansiedad, su primo siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre que ocultaba sus emociones con maestría, muy pocas veces se podía adivinar lo que pensaba en realidad, pero esta noche lucía como una adolescente o como cuando regresó de su primer viaje a América, justo después de conocer a Eleonor Baker.

Motivo por el cual se vio caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a los camerinos, pero antes de eso se detuvo en uno de los salones buscando a Octavio, el hombre en cuanto lo vio le entregó aquello que el duque había solicitado en secreto y lo animó con una sonrisa al ver que este se encontraba nervioso. Sus pasos eran lentos pero los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más rápidos, así como el temblor en sus manos más visible, respiró profundamente cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de camerino de su esposa y armándose de valor di un par de golpes en esta, esperando para escuchar la orden de seguir, la misma llego segundos después y él giró la perilla con seguridad, abriendo la hoja de madera.

- Richard, que sorpresa no esperaba que vinieras – Lo saludó su esposa, hablando ella al ver que él entraba y se quedaba en silencio, solo admirándola.

- Luces… luces bellísima Eleonor – Esbozo parpadeando con rapidez y después se aclaró las garganta – Te he traído flores… sé que los jazmines son sus favoritos, siempre llevas esencia a ellos y cuando nos conocimos, llevabas unos en tus manos, los colocarías en tu jarrón favorito, aquel de alegres colores – Comentó con aire casual, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Están preciosos, muchas gracias Richard… - Dijo mientras se los llevaba al rostro para aspirar el dulce perfume de los mismos, después le dedico una sonrisa.

- Me alegra ser el primero en traerte flores esta noche, recuerdo que la última vez que te compré, al entrar a tu camerino tenías decenas de arreglos, todos hermosos y pomposos, yo solo llevaba un pequeño ramo como este – Esbozo sonriendo y lucía tímido.

- Estas serán las primeras y las únicas que tenga esta noche por lo visto, igual sabes que adoro que tengas detalles como estos… soy una mujer romántica Richard – Expresó con la mirada brillante y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- La verdad dudo que sean las únicas flores que recibas esa noche, si aún no han llegado es porque no saben que actúas, pero en cuanto se enteren, colmaran este espacio de rosas, tulipanes, girasoles, orquídeas… seguro habrán cientos… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Es poco probable, antes cuando recibías flores eran de pretendientes… o algún amigo que deseaba tener un gesto amable conmigo, pero ahora siendo una mujer casada… en realidad felizmente casada, dudo que alguno quiera gastar su dinero en arreglos – Indicó mirándolo a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla al ver que se encontraba tenso - ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó clavando sus ojos en los grises, sosteniendo la mirada para que no rehuyese.

- Si amor, lo estoy… es solo que… - Dejó libre un suspiro y tomó aire para continuar – Luces tan hermosa Eleonor, un verdadero sueño mi amor y… ¿Sabes cuantos hombres de los que llenen esa sala estarán suspirando por ti esta noche? – Inquirió apesadumbrado.

- Supongo que muchos, pero… ¿Sabes tú por cuál de todos suspiraré yo? – Lo interrogó un poco divertida al ver los celos en su esposo.

- ¡Te amo tanto! – Expresó de repente y la amarró en un abrazo - ¿Lo sabes verdad? ¿Sabes que yo te adoro con toda mi alma? ¿Qué eres todo para mí Eleonor? – Preguntó con urgencia.

- Lo sé, por supuesto que lo sé Richard, así como tú sabes que yo soy únicamente tuya, siempre lo fui, incluso cuando estuvimos separados… no debes temer por ninguno de los demás hombres en este lugar, mi corazón te pertenece y ni cinco, diez, quince o veinte ramos de flores harán que eso cambie, yo me enamoré de ti y de esos ramos de jazmines que me entregabas, de las coronas de florecillas que me hacías en Escocia, te apuesto que me veía mucho más hermosas con ellas que con todas las joyas de la corona puesta sobre mí – Esbozó con ternura, abrazándolo para hacerlo sentir seguro.

- Cuando solo llevabas las coronas… - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien.

- Si, sobretodo en esas ocasiones, me hacías sentir tan hermosa Richard, la manera en que me mirabas, como me acariciabas y suspirabas… como me amabas mi vida; muchos hombres me han llenado de halagos, pero ninguno me ha mirada como lo has hecho tú… ninguno de ellos me ha hecho sentir tan especial, tal vez muchos de ellos ciertamente me amaban, pero yo no logré nunca verlos como te veía a ti, quizás era eso… quizás era que al no ser un amor correspondido por ambas partes, no existía esa magia que percibo entre los dos, yo estoy segura de lo que siento, absolutamente Richard y deseo que tú también lo estés – Le pidió tomándole el rostro entre las manos – No quiero que te atormentes con ideas absurdas, aun si este lugar se vuelve una floristería, yo solo tendré ojos para este precioso ramo de jazmines que me has traído y será este el que me lleve a casa esta noche, no hay nadie como tú, que me conozcas como lo haces, que me llene de tanta felicidad con solo despertar a mi lado, tú me das vida, alegrías, pasión y amor… si, lo digo de nuevo, no hay nadie como tú Richard Grandchester – Sentenció llena de emoción y lo besó con intensidad.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos entregándose de igual manera a su mujer, la amaba con tanta devoción, con tanta fuerza, pues sabia lo maravillosa que era y sabia también que seguramente no era el único que veía todas las cualidades que Eleonor poseía, porque no solamente era su belleza, ella era una mujer inteligente, generosa, comprensiva; habían pasado por tanto y el hecho que ella aun lo amase como lo hacía jamás dejaría de parecerle un sueño, así que se aferraba a este con una mezcla de miedo y felicidad que no lograba controlar, quería quedarse junto a ella por los años que le restaba de vida y quería que ella desease lo mismo siempre, ser felices, como se prometieron hace tantos años, amarla y que ella le dijese todo lo que acaba de expresarle, eso… eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Richard regresó de sus recuerdos cuando se vio frente a la puerta detrás de la cual se ubicaba el palco que compartiría con algunos de los miembros de su familia, al ser esta tan numerosa no se pudieron ubicar todos en uno solo, le dedicó una sonrisa a Candy antes de abrir la puerta y una mirada cómplice, ambos sentían sus pechos querer explotar de orgullo, pues en solo minutos dos de los seres que más amaban en el mundo harían realidad uno de sus más anhelados sueños y saber que ellos habían formado parte del proceso y los habían acompañados en cada instante, era para sentirse completamente satisfechos, pero aún faltaba ver como recibía el público su trabajo, no tenían dudas que lo harían de la mejor manera, pero querían presenciarlo con sus propios ojos, formar parte de todo esto.

Albert se sintió aliviado al ver que Candy al fin llegaba y acompañada de su suegro, estaba a punto de salir a buscarla, pero por consejo de su esposa decidió esperar unos minutos más, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, este le indicó con una mano su puesto junto a él, le dio un suave apretón de mano, ella sentía ahora su cuerpo vibrar nuevamente, pero la ansiedad y la tensión que minutos antes la había embargado parecía haber desaparecido por arte de magia, la verdad era que si fue magia lo que se llevó todos sus miedos, la magia que solo Terry puede desplegar sobre ella, quedando al lado de Richard se dispuso a disfrutar de la obra, sabía que solo serían minutos antes que iniciara.

- ¿Cómo dejaste a Terry? – Preguntó Fransheska llena de curiosidad.

- Feliz y listo para salir a dar lo mejor de sí – Contestó la rubia y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Es la primera vez que lo veré y tengo tanta emoción, en el salón todo el mundo hablaba de él, lo mismo ocurrió en los pasillos cuando veníamos, nos miraban y nos dedicaban sonrisas como reconociéndonos, estoy segura que la obra será un éxito, pensar que todos ignoran que la tía Eleonor también estará actuando esta noche, creo que muchos quedaran impresionados – Comentó la castaña, quien al igual que Candy, tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

La situación en el palco contiguo no era muy distinta, los dos matrimonios Di Carlo y los Laroche sentía sus expectativas crecer a cada minuto que pasaba, podían notar la excitación que recorría a todos los asistentes, el teatro estaba en su tope, no había una sola butaca vacía en este lugar, las mujeres charlaban animadamente y los caballeros mantenían conversaciones casuales, sin embargo cada vez que se escuchaba algún movimiento tras el telón o las luces cambiaban de intensidad, todos quedaban en silencio y se volvían hacia el escenarios expectantes. La sensación de orgullo que embargaba a cada uno de los que ocupaban el palco era evidente, Fiorella no podía ocultar su felicidad, la sonrisa en sus labios no desapareció un solo instante desde que sus ojos captaron el lleno total de la sala, ya lo sabían puesto que la noticia de las entradas agotadas corrió como pólvora, pero una cosa era el rumor y otra comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Fabrizio observaba a sus padres con deleite, lejos de sentirse celoso por saber que justo ahora Terry era el centro de toda su atención, también se sentía orgulloso de los logros de su primo, para este la actuación era igual de importante como lo era para él las leyes, era su pasión y su vocación.

- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al teatro Manuelle? – Le preguntó la esposa de este en un susurro, viendo la tensión que embargaba al rubio.

- Si, bueno de esta magnitud, en Francia tuve la oportunidad de ver algunas obras de esas que le llevaban a los soldados para entretenerlos, pero estando yo tan concentrado en otras cosas no le prestaba mucha atención… esas fueron las únicas obras que vi en mi vida, mi salario no alcanzaba para tener veladas con tanta ostentosidad – Respondió en el mismo tono.

- Lo comprendo, yo tampoco había venido antes a un lugar como este, no entraban dentro de mis gustos o mi presupuesto, bueno… no estando en América y después cuando viaje a Francia, tampoco me interese por estos, pero siendo la primera vez para ambos creo que lo mejor será relajarnos e intentar pasarla bien, quizás termine gustándonos – Mencionó la pelinegra acariciándole tiernamente el brazo para relajarlo.

Este asintió en silencio y le dedicó una sonrisa, para después darle un suave beso en los labios, aprovechando la luz tenue que iluminaba los palcos y se mantenía entre tanto el escenario no fuese iluminado para mostrar a los actores, respiró profundamente y procuró relajarse. Fabrizio que escuchó la conversación susurrada de su cuñado con Flammy, esbozó una sonrisa sintiéndose satisfecho, conocía el carácter de Manuelle y que este siempre se había mostrado reacio a este tipo de actividades, pero podía estar seguro que así como sucedió con Marion aquella vez que fueron al festival de tango, el rubio también terminaría disfrutando de la velada una vez que dejase de lado su negativa de abrirse a nuevas experiencias.

En los palcos que seguían a estos todos se desarrollaba con normalidad, Archie y Annie se encontraban con los padres de la joven y la tía abuela, que paseaba su mirada por el lugar reconociendo en este a lo más selecto de la sociedad americana, hecho que la hacía sentir satisfecha, al menos en parte, pues aun no terminaba de sentirse totalmente complacida por la decisión de Terruce de volver al teatro, dejando de lado su título de conde de Wallingford.

Mientras tantos en el palco ocupado por los matrimonios Leagan y Wells, la tensión era realmente palpable, solo Vanessa y Neil parecían a gusto estando uno al lado del otro, mientras que Elisa aunque serena, solo dedicaba sonrisa mecánicas y de cortesía a Frank que no dejaba de saludar a algún conocido con una sonrisa que más que natural parecía exagerada; por su parte Sarah y John apenas intercambiaban palabra, sin mirarse a los ojos, el hombre se notaba taciturno y la mujer fastidiada, quizás tanta atención generada por el esposo de la huérfana le había provocado acidez.

Al fin la música se dejó escuchar llenando cada espacio del inmenso teatro, el más grande con el cual contaba la ciudad de Nueva York, todas las miradas se dirigieron al escenarios que corría su pesado telón de terciopelo rojo para mostrar el escenario que servía de marco a la primera escena, unas de las habitaciones del palacio de Teseo, donde este junto a la hermosa Hipólita y otros personajes daban inicio a la obra; solo habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando los corazones de casi todas las féminas del lugar se desbocaron en un latir frenético y emocionado, justo en el instante en el cual Terruce Grandchester hacia su entrada al escenario en el papel de Lisandro, acompañado por la hermosa Karen Klaise en el rol de Hermia, el novel Arthur Harris en el de Demetrio y el veterano John Foster en papel de Egeo.

- _**Demetrio, tenéis el amor de su padre. Dejadme el de Hermia. Casaos con él **_– Fueron las primeras palabras de Terry y su voz retumbó en el lugar sonando nítida, perfecta, aterciopelada como una caricia, con la misma fuerza, sino más de la que mostró la última vez que actuó frente a un público como este.

Aunque su mirada estaba fija en sus compañeros, podía sentir la de Candy puesta sobre él, cubriéndolo, acariciándolo, su corazón latía tan lleno de emoción que estaba seguro las personas cercanas a él podían escucharlo, respiró profundamente y se concentró en su actuación, buscando ese par de esmeraldas verdes que lo veían desde uno de los palcos, un encuentro fugaz con su mirada zafiro y pudo ver la emoción y el orgullo reflejados en esta, cumpliendo así uno de sus mayores sueños, que Candy disfrutase de su actuación plenamente.

Risas nerviosas y cargadas de emoción se dejaron escuchar en el lugar ante el tono tan arrogante y osado que utilizó el castaño para enfrentar a su rival en amores, pero el desempeño de su contrincante fue poseedor de la misma calidad, a pesar de ser uno de los actores que hacía poco se había integrado a la compañía Stanford. Así como ellos todos los demás actores lo hacían, la joven Karen Klaise transmitía con tanta pasión su desolación por ver sus amores con Lisandro prohibidos por su padre, que había logrado que las damas allí presente se sintiesen igual de agobiadas, claro está que existían sus excepciones, específicamente en el palco de los Leagan. Llegó el momento para la entrada de Susana Marlowe en el papel de Helena y de inmediato la rubia se metió al público en el bolsillo, su agonía por un amor no correspondido parecía tan real que la mayoría de las chicas no sabían por quién sufrir más, si por Hermia o por ella, así como no sabían a quién odiar más, si a Demetrio por insensible o a Egeo por terco; hasta el momento lo único certero era que todas se encontraban suspirando por el apuesto Lisandro que las había enamorado con su sola presencia. Solo habían transcurrido unos minutos desde el inicio de la obra y ya la emoción era tan palpable que todo el lugar parecía haberse llenado de magia, efecto que se triplicó cuando el escenario cambio siendo invadido por las hadas y los duendes.

- _**En mala hora os encuentro a la luz de la luna, orgullosa Titania **_– Resonó en todo el lugar la profunda voz de Robert Hathaway, quien interpretaba a Oberón.

- _**¿Y bien, celoso Oberón? Duende, aléjate de aquí. He renegado de su lecho y su sociedad**_ – Mencionó Eleonor Baker retirando el velo que cubría su rostro y una exclamación generalizada se dejó escuchar en todo el recinto. La mujer sintió latir su corazón emocionado, pero como la excelente actriz que era se mantuvo en el papel.

Las personas presentes en el lugar no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, quizás para muchos resultaba igual de asombroso ver a Eleonor Baker actuar como les parecía ver a su hijo una vez más sobre las tablas, nunca antes habían trabajado juntos en una obra, así que verlos a los dos en la misma era todo un deleite. Ahora muchos podían encontrarle sentido a la presencia del rey de Inglaterra en este lugar, seguramente había sido invitado por los duques de Grandchester a la misma, para de esta manera asegurarse que fuese por ellos por quienes se enterase de la presentación de la rubia, como siempre esta se lucía y junto a Robert Hathaway estaban brindándole un verdadero espectáculo al público asistente.

Tanto Richard como Candy se sentía flotar entre nubes viendo a sus dos amores entregados a una de sus mayores pasiones, justo como había mencionado Eleonor poco más de un mes atrás, esto era algo que a ellos le corría por las venas, era indiscutible que formaba parte de su esencia, no les quedaba la menor duda de ello y a cada instante que pasaba las actuaciones eran más extraordinarias. Terry se lució en la escena del bosque, dejándoles claro a todos aquellos que dudaron de su buen desempeño como actor de comedia, que tenía el talento para desempeñar cualquier rol, justo como hicieron Karen y Susana, aunque estas ya habían participado en comedias, pero él que fue el hijo consentido de las tragedias estaba demostrando que bien podía pasar de la una a la otra sin ningún problema.

Las risas no cesaban dentro del Majestic, cada escena atrapaba a los espectadores haciéndolos sentir parte de la obra, cuando el alba llegó acabando con los enredos provocados por hadas y duendes, cada veja estaba con su pareja y se dio paso al interludio, que duraría unos treinta minutos, una vez más el vestíbulo y los pasillos se llenaban de personas que expresaban con satisfacción sus opiniones acerca de la misma, así como dejar ver lo maravillados que se sentía por ver una vez más a Eleonor actuando. El rey y su familia no abandonaron el palco, puesto que eran atendidos en estos por personal del teatro, pero Richard y Candy se trasladaron hasta este para conocer de cerca sus impresiones; se quedaron unos minutos allí hasta que se anunció que el intermedio estaba por terminar, así que regresaron a sus puesto, sintiéndose aún más felices al saber que toda la familia real estaba complacida con el desempeño de los actores y el desarrollo de la historia.  
Faltando pocos minutos para finalizar la pieza, un trabajador de la compañía Stanford llegó hasta el palco de los Andley y solicitó a Richard, Dominique quien apenas había logrado despegar sus ojos del escenario hechizada por la historia y Candy. Los tres se miraron un poco desconcertados, pues hasta ahora ni Terry, ni Eleonor les habían notificado que los enviarían a buscar, pensaban esperar a que terminase la obra para salir a su encuentro.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió Richard mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto al caballero.

- Su esposa nos ha enviado a buscarlos señor, desean darle una sorpresa a su hijo Terruce – Contestó indicándole una puerta que los llevaba a la parte de atrás del escenario.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Preguntaron Candy y Dominique al mismo tiempo.

Entraron al lugar y vieron a varias personas correr de un lugar a otro pues la pieza estaba por finalizar, las risas seguían escuchándose desde el salón, ellos miraban a todos lados intentando encontrar a alguien conocido, pero entre maquillaje y vestuario les era muy difícil, así que no les quedó más remedio que quedarse allí parados en un rincón a la espera de Eleonor.

- Han llegado justo a tiempo, pero deben permanecer aquí ocultos para que Terry no descubra nada, ya Eleonor y Robert suben para la escena final, los demás han bajado, pero deben estar cerca para cuando el telón suba nuevamente no perder tiempo… ¡Ha sido un éxito! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Todo ha sido maravilloso! – Pronunció Martha Leonard quien había actuado en el papel de Hipólita – Yo me excusé al verlos aquí, Terry no sospecha nada, pero me ha dicho uno de los tramoyeros que todo está listo, solo esperamos a finalizar – Agregó en un torrente de palabras mientras sonreía y antes que pudiera marcharse de nuevo Richard la detuvo.

- No entendemos ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó nervioso.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Terry y le hemos traído un pastel, todo el público le cantara, aunque… bueno, ellos aún no lo saben, será una sorpresa para todos… pero aún nos falta un pequeño invitado que… ¡Sí, justo acaba de llegar! – Exclamó llena de felicidad mirando hacia la puerta – Nos vemos ahora, tengo que volver, no puedo con tanta emoción - Y salió.

Candy, Dominique y Richard se volvieron a mirar para descubrir de quien hablaba la mujer y su sorpresa fue mucho mayor, si el hecho de celebrar el cumpleaños de Terry con todos los asistentes les había parecido un gesto, hermoso y abrumador, no se esperaban que también hubiesen traído a su hermoso bebé al teatro, pero así era, Ángela se encontraba junto a Antonio y ambos caminaban hacia ellos trayendo al pequeño Terry en brazos.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó Candy sumamente emocionada y casi corrió hasta ellos - ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién planeo todo esto? – Preguntó con la voz ronca mientras le extendía los brazos a su bebé, que se había vestido de gala para venir a felicitar a su papi.

- La señora Eleonor nos pidió el favor que lo trajésemos, no podíamos hacerlo antes porque quizás tanto ruido y gente lo podían alterar, pero míralo nada más, parece que este ambiente fuese tan conocido para él como su hogar, ni siquiera se ha asustado con las personas que andan por allí disfrazados de duendes y hadas – Menciono Ángela con alegría entregándolo.

- Mi esposa nunca dejara de sorprenderme… no puedo creer que haya organizado todo esto y sin dejar que la descubriéramos – Dijo Richard con una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que Terry se va a desmayar de la impresión – Expuso Dominique emocionada.

- El espacio es pequeño para toda la cantidad de personas que la señora Eleonor hubiese deseado que vinieran, pues quería que fuese toda la familia, pero ya tendrán tiempo de felicitarlo más adelante… de verdad ha sido un hermoso gesto – Confirmo Antonio con una sonrisa, mientras entretenía al bebé dejándolo lugar con su corbata.

Se volvieron al escuchar las hermosas voces que cantaban el ritual que bendeciría a los hogares de las tres parejas recién casadas, cuando estas finalizaron el telón se corrió dejando a todos los actores tras este y aun publico completamente extasiado al otro lado, los aplausos dieron inicio y una vez más el pesado manto rojo granate se abría para mostrar al elenco completo sobre el escenario, todos sonrientes.

Terry se encontraban junto a Robert Hathaway y su madre, aún no era consciente del éxito obtenido por la obra, solo se entregaba al papel como había hecho años atrás y posaba sus ojos en algunos de los presentes cuando quería interactuar con ellos, pero no por mucho tiempo para no perder la línea, entre los presentes pudo reconocer a muchas chicas a las que había visto años atrás siendo apenas unas adolescentes, hechas ahora todas unas mujeres, pero que lo observaban con la misma devoción y cariño de aquel entonces, por supuesto no podían faltar aquellas que se mostraban sugerentes, que le guiñaban un ojo o le dedicaban sonrisas sensuales mientras se acariciaban sin ningún reparo el escote… hermosas, si, pero ninguna con la belleza de su Candy y ninguna con la fuerza para hacer latir su corazón como un caballo salvaje, eso solo lo encontraba en la rubia sentada en los palcos a su izquierda. En ese momento sus ojos la buscaron para agradecerle el estar allí junto a él y ser su musa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su esposa no se encontraba en este, aunque estaba oscuro, él podía ver el rubio dorado de su cabello y su piel blanca como la nieve resplandeciendo, pero nada de eso encontró, solo estaban Albert y Fransheska en este lugar, buscó por los demás palcos y el resto de su familia estaba allí, pero ni su padre, ni Candy… tampoco Dominique.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Eleonor en un susurro al ver que su hijo se tensaba.

- Candy, no está en su asiento – Contestó mostrando una sonrisa a quienes lo saludaban, pero había perdido toda su emoción.

- Si, ya lo sé… ha venido a darte una sorpresa – Indicó en tono casual, dedicándole una sonrisa, ante la mirada de desconcierto de su hijo.

Justo en ese momento hacia entrada al lugar un inmenso pastel de cinco pisos que iban desde el intenso azul zafiro degradándose hasta llegar al impecable blanco y en la cima de éste habían varias velas, el joven sintió su estómago encogerse de emoción y casi podía asegurar que se trataban de veintisiete; el carrito donde lo trasladaban estaba cubierto por un elegante mantel blanco, acompañado de otro que se encontraba cargado de no menos de diez botellas de champagne en sus respectivas hieleras, mientras otros mozos esperaban con bandejas llenas de copas de cristal a la espera para servirlas.

Sin embargo nada de eso pudo atrapar la mirada del castaño, desde el mismo momento en el cual sus ojos descubrieron la figura de Candy que subía los escalones que conducían al escenario trayendo en brazos a su hijo, decir que si corazón brinco llenó de emoción, quizás era quedarse corto, Terry sintió que todo lo demás desaparecía y solo quedaban sobre el escenario su esposa, hijo y él. Como atraído por una fuerte energía se acercó con pasos lentos hasta ella que le sonreía con efusividad y elevó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, regresándolo a la realidad con ese sutil toque, aun no podía creer que todo esto estuviese pasando, que él hubiese regresado de nuevo al mundo que tanto le apasionaba, que su desempeño lograse cautivar a ese público que ciertamente lo aclamaba por su profesionalismo y no por ser condescendientes, justo ahora caía en cuenta que todo esto verdadero, tangible, que no era un sueño, que él había regresado, nuevamente era un actor.

- Vamos, tu público te espera – Susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos, escuchando como la ovación continuaba y algunas personas repetían su nombre.

Él se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros, a su madre, su padre y Dominique que también habían subido al escenario, posó una vez más sus ojos en Candy y le dedico una gran sonrisa, esa misma que hacia destellar la mirada zafiro como si las pupilas fuesen realmente dos piedras preciosa, su atención fue atraída por su pequeño que le jalaba la corbata. Terry bajó para darle un beso en la frente y le dedicó una sonrisa a la cual el niño respondió de igual manera, también le acomodó la pequeña corbata que traía.

- Te has puesto muy apuesto hoy, creo que todas esas damas de allá terminaran enamoradas de ti – Le esbozó en tono cómplice y lo tomó en brazos.

- Damas y caballeros, lores, ladies, sus altezas reales, es un orgulloso para la compañía Stanford celebrar esta noche el regreso a los escenarios de uno de sus hijos más queridos, el señor Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker, también que nos hayan permitido el placer de disfrutar una vez más del inmenso talento de nuestra querida Eleonor de contar con su presencia, ha sido una gran sorpresa para todos, perdón por no revelar detalles en la rueda de prensa, pero esta era la idea, ver esas expresiones en sus rostros, escuchar sus aplausos muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a esta pieza, sin ustedes cada uno de los que estamos sobre este escenario no seriamos nada – Mencionaba visiblemente emocionado el director de la escuela, Robert Hathaway – Permítannos unos minutos más de su tiempo para que nos acompañen a cantarle un feliz cumpleaños a Terry, que escogiéramos este día no fue casualidad, fue propuesto por la misma Eleonor, amigo todos los méritos de esta sorpresa para tu hermosa madre – Indicó el hombre mientras miraba al castaño junto a la rubia.

Terry la miro sonriente y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, sus miradas como siempre hablaban por ellos, guiados por esta y por Candy se acercó hasta el enorme pastel, los actores que hicieron de Bottom y de Demetrio se encargaron de encender las velas, mientras el público extasiado se preparaba para cantar la famosa pieza musical, hasta ahora al actor nunca se le había celebrado el cumpleaños con una gran fiesta, siempre había sido de manera muy privada, solo sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, pero ahora un recinto con alrededor de mil setecientas personas contando al personal de Stanford, se ponía de pie para brindarle sus mejores deseos. Como era de esperarse las damas eran quienes más efusivas se mostraban, con hermosas sonrisas dieron inicio a la canción una vez que Eleonor con su voz sublime y Robert con su poderosa, hicieran el preludio.

El resto de la familia del joven ubicados en los palcos acompañaban a las demás voces que colmaban el lugar, sintiéndose realmente emocionados por él y sorprendidos por este gesto de Eleonor, Terry se notaba verdaderamente feliz rodeado por su esposa, sus padres, hermana y compañeros de trabajo, muchos de los cuales como Robert, Karen, Susana y Martha, habían trabajado para que el chico no descubriese la sorpresa, por eso no hicieron participe de la misma, a nadie, a excepción de Candy, Richard y Dominique hasta último minuto; incluso el pequeño Terry se había sumado a la celebración y aunque eran cerca de las once de la noche, el niño no parecía tener problema con su hora de dormir.

Cuando la canción terminó una vez más el teatro rompió en aplausos y risas llenas de emoción, mientras el castaño recibía las felicitaciones de sus padres, Eleonor no pudo contener las lágrimas y dejo que estas las desbordaran, mientras Richard lucho por mantenerlas, Dominique por su parte se abrazó con fuerza a Terry y también lloró, el chico al igual que se padre estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza para no llorar, así uno a uno fue felicitándolo, cuando llegó el turno de Candy quien había tomado a su hijo en brazos para que su esposo pudiese apagar las velas, el corazón de Terry parecía no poder controlar más sus emociones, se abrazó a su esposa con fuerza.

- Gracias… por hacer mi vida tan maravillosa, estoy seguro que sin ti nada de esto hubiese sido posible – Expresó en un susurro al oído de ella.

Candy no podía hablar, solo lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus mejillas, le dio un suave beso en los labios y respiró profundamente para retomar su postura, se acercó a su bebé y le susurró al oído algo que lo hizo sonreír.

- Felicita a papá… dile… "Feliz cumpleaños papi" – Mencionó muy bajito, el pequeño elevó la mirada hacia Terry y le mostró una sonrisa tan hermosa que ilumino sus ojos grises.

- … Papá – Esbozó después de varios sonidos incomprensibles, de esos que venía haciendo con mucha frecuencia instado por sus otros primos. Posó una de sus pequeñas manos en la mejilla del castaño y repitió la palabra – Papá… papá – Una vez más al ver que Terry no mencionaba nada, como su costumbre era que este siempre lo hiciese se sentía extrañado.

El castaño parpadeo con rapidez y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, después buscó con sus ojos a Candy y esta lo miraba tan feliz como sorprendida, no esperaba que algo así sucediese, aunque llevaba días instando al bebé para que llamase a Terry de esta manera. Él no podía hablar, su voz había desaparecido, su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en el niño y lo tomó entre sus manos, colocándolo frente a él; aun el público seguía compartiendo animadamente, sus compañeros también lo hacían con algunos admiradores, ya que Robert había mencionado que habría pastel para todos los presentes. Pero Terry no era consiente de nada más que del pequeño que tenía entre sus manos y lo miraba lleno de curiosidad, después frunció el ceño al ver que seguía sin recibir respuesta de su padre y antes que empezase a llorar, habló.

- ¿Qué has dicho campeón? Vamos… repítelo… ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Le pidió con la voz ronca y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

Una vez más el niño le posaba ahora ambas manos en las mejillas y repetía la frase, le salía más clara que cuando llamo a Candy mamá, bueno ya habían pasado algunos meses y él había crecido desarrollando su manera de comunicarse, pero aun así Terry no salía de su asombro. Como tampoco lo hacían sus padres quienes miraban felices el cuadro, este día seria uno de esos que quedarían grabados en sus memorias para siempre; después de asimilar que ciertamente su hijo lo había llamado papá, Terry se paseó con este en brazos por el escenario, como mostrándole uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, Candy se detuvo a su lado admirando el lugar, podía sentir esa misma emoción que embargaba a Terry o quizás una parecida, las personas que pasaban delante de él lo saludaba y el castaño les respondía con una sonrisa, haciendo también un ademan con su mano libre, gesto que comenzó a imitar su pequeño hijo. Uno de sus compañeros les hizo saber que debían bajar para prepararse pues la fiesta de estreno estaba por comenzar y alguien debía atender a los invitados, el chico asintió, pero antes de retirarse del escenario, le pidió a Robert que los dejara decir unas palabras.

- Gracias… muchas gracias a todos por este caluroso recibimiento – Se dejó escuchar la voz del chico, sorprendiéndolos a todos pues no hizo ninguna introducción, se aclaró la voz pues debido a las emociones se encontraba muy ronca – Definitivamente soy mejor actuando que dando discursos… tomé eso en cuenta para no enviarme al parlamento Rey Jorge… la verdad solo quería darles las gracias a todos por esto que me han brindado, esto que nunca tendré como pagarles… se supone que los deseos que uno pide cuando apaga las velas de un pastel no deben revelarse, pero yo les compartiré los míos… el primero más que pedir fue para agradecer por todo lo que he recibo, esto que ha sido mucho más de lo que un día esperé, el segundo fue que Dios me diese la fortuna de seguir por muchos años más junto a mi familia… mis padres, mis hermanos, mis primos, mis tíos… mis amigos, junto a mi esposa y mi hijo, que me dé la dicha de tener la familia que siempre quise y el ultimo pero no menos importante es que desde este día en adelante me permita seguir teniéndolos a ustedes, seguir teniendo el poder para transmitir emociones a cada uno de ustedes, quienes de una forma hay sido parte de mi vida y de mi salvación… no tengo nada más que decir, solo gracias – Expresó mirando a su público, se acercó a las damas que al borde del escenarios extendían flores para él y tomó todos los ramos, dedicándoles hermosas sonrisa, muchas de ellas al ver que llevaba al bebé aun en brazos se llenaron de ternura.

- Su hijo es hermoso señor Grandchester – Esbozo Gema, quien había sido siempre admiradora del joven y había asistido a la obra en compañía de su prometido, que para sorpresa del castaño no era otro que Ángelo Lombardi, quien lo miraba sonriente desde uno de las sillas.

- Sera igual de apuesto que todos los Grandchester – Indicó otra de las asistentes.

- Gracias… en nombre de él también que aún no pronuncia mucho, apenas me acaba de dar la sorpresa de llamarme papá – Contestó con una sonrisa que mostraba su emoción por ello.

Las damas presentes exclamaron con ternura posando sus ojos en el bebé, quien en solo un minuto se había robado todas las miradas, dejando a su padre en un segundo plano, uno de los tramoyeros ayudo a Terry con las flores, pues a cada minuto el joven recibía más presentes.

- Muchas gracias señoritas, señoras… nos vemos en la recepción, Terruce despídete de las damas – Le indicó a su hijo mientras movía su mano para que este lo imitase, el niño lo hizo de inmediato mostrando además una hermosa sonrisa, que termino por derretir a las mujeres. Cuando la mirada de Terry se encontró con la de Candy ambos pensaron lo mismo – Pecosa, creo que algunas de esas jóvenes deben estar llamándote suegra en este momento – Acotó divertido y riendo con ganas al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia.

Ella no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría que desbordaba su esposo, así que de inmediato se relajó y tomó a su bebé apoyándolo en su pecho, dándole suaves besos en la mejilla, para después rodear la cintura de su esposo con un brazo y subir sus labios pidiéndole un beso a este, Terry se lo entregó de inmediato tomándose unos minutos y luego bajar hacia los camerinos, entre el bullicio y la felicidad que reinaba en el lugar por el éxito de la obra.

* * *

_**Ahora hasta rayar el día,  
Habiten aquí las hadas  
Y de las tres desposadas,  
Será siempre venturosa;  
Cada pareja amorosa,  
Siempre fiel será a su amor.  
Ni mostrará tacha alguna,  
Su descendencia lozana,  
De todas las que importuna,  
La naturaleza da.  
Con la gota del rocío,  
Consagraremos esta casa,  
Donde a sus dueños escasa,  
Nuca la dicha será.  
Cantad y bailad ahora,  
Hasta que raye la aurora.**_

**_William Shakespeare. Sueño de una noche de Verano._**


	252. capitulo 71 parte 4

**Capítulo 71**

**Parte 4**

* * *

El traslado hasta la recepción se llevó pocos minutos, ya que la misma se realizaría en el salón principal del hotel Marriot, el cual se encontraba decorado siguiendo el mismo estilo del vestíbulo, tomando como emblema a la obra de William Shakespeare, los asistentes sentía que con tan solo cruzar la puerta entraban a otro mundo, uno mágico, lleno de hadas y duendes. Varios paneles cubrían las paredes del salón, mostrando cuidadosas réplicas de la obra de Sir Joseph Noel Paton, alegórica a Sueño de una noche de verano; están se veían tan perfectas que más de uno se acercó para comprobar que ciertamente no se trataba de las originales, pues era tanta la ostentosidad desplegada por los organizadores del evento, que no dudaban que hubiesen enviado a buscar las mismas al museo de Edimburgo, claro está valiéndose de la influencia que les otorgaba sus títulos a la familia Grandchester.

El ambiente era festivo, todo el mundo había quedado complacido con el desempeño de los actores, la decoración de los escenarios y la organización del evento en general, así como de la cantidad de sorpresas que se habían suscitado, sobre todo al final de la misma. Ahora se disponían a disfrutar de la velada que siempre tenía lugar después del estreno, una gran mesa cubierta de exquisiteces, vinos de las mejores cosechas, whiskey y coñac para los caballeros y champagne de las mejores marcas para los que se sentían con ánimos de celebrar; de momento la música estaba compuesta por piezas de Mendelssohn, para continuar con la línea de la celebración, pero evidentemente esta cambiaría con el transcurrir de los minutos por una más apropiada a una celebración actual.

Al fin el elenco se hizo presente en el lugar acompañado por algunos de sus familiares, derrochando elegancia y belleza, provocando que toda la atención se volcará sobre ellos y una vez más los aplausos se dejaban escuchar colmando cada rincón del salón, las sonrisas florecieron en los rostros de los recién llegados de manera natural, quienes procedieron a saludar con ademanes y dar las gracias, para luego dispersarse por el lugar, aproximándose a los asistentes y de esta manera hacer que cada uno se sintiese importante.

- ¡Por favor ya basta de esto! Estoy cansada de tanta adulación, estas personas parecen más estúpidos o títeres, aplauden por todo, sonriente como tontos… ¿Acaso están viendo llegar a Dioses? – Preguntó Sarah Leagan con su malhumor al tope.

- Si no desea seguir sufriendo esta situación, bien puede retirarse, la verdad creo que con tanta atención dudo que algunos de los actores note su ausencia – Esbozó Elisa mostrando media sonrisa ante el enojo de la mujer.

- Con gusto lo haría, pero ante todo soy una mujer educada y el hecho que no apoye algo tan absurdo, no quiere decir que deba de ser descortés, Emilia nos ha invitado con especial agrado y sería una grosería de mi parte marcharme en este momento – Señaló mirándola con reproche, mientras se erguía orgullosa para demostrar que podía permanecer allí.

- Tiene usted toda la razón… ha sido tan considerada la señora Elroy en invitarla para restregarle en la cara el éxito que ha obtenido con Candice y el tío William, después de todas esas veces en las cuales usted de manera sutil le hacía ver que prácticamente había fracasado con ambos, puesto que ninguno de los dos había conseguido un matrimonio conveniente, pero fíjese ahora ¡Justo el esposo de Candice es el homenajeado! Recibiendo la atención de los mismos reyes de Inglaterra… creo que eso debe doler ¿No es verdad? – Inquirió derramando todo su veneno, no sabía por qué estaba actuando así, por qué se ensañaba contra Sarah, esto no era lo que tenía planeado, pero no podía evitarlo, estar en el mismo lugar que esa mujer despertaba todo su odio y resentimiento, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar, solo la aliviaba el saber que esta lo estaba pasando quizás peor que ella.

- No lo sé querida hija… ¿Dímelo tú? ¿O acaso ahora te pondrás de parte de ellos para atacarme a mí? Después de todo ha resultado que la huérfana y tú son tan amigas, la verdad te desconozco completamente, yo te eduque con valores, con principios… a los dos les inculqué lo mismo, pero he comprobado que ha sido un tiempo perdido, comprendo que esto no fue algún fallo de mi parte así que eso me consuela, si ambos fueron corrompidos no fue por alguna deficiencia mía como madre sino por las decisiones desastrosas que han tomado – Mencionó llena de rabia mirando a sus dos hijos.

- Madre… Elisa, por favor no vayamos a montar un espectáculo en este lugar – Neil atajó a la pelirroja que evidentemente se disponía a protestar – Si usted desea irse, yo mismo me encargaré de excusarla con la tía abuela, Candy y Terry, pero si decide quedarse intente cambiar de actitud por favor madre y ante todo, muestre el respeto que se debe a cada uno de los aquí presentes, pues no le consentiré un desaire más y sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero, es su decisión ¿Se marcha o se queda? – Preguntó Neil tomando la voz de mando, al ver que ni su padre, ni Frank se animaban a hacerlo y antes que estas se fuesen a jalar de los cabellos y gritas a todo pulmón sus reproches, era mejor detenerlas.

- Yo solo he dado mi opinión y ha sido tu hermana quien me ha atacado, he llegado a pensar que es otra persona, no es ni la sombra de la niña que yo crie… como te dije antes no le haré un desplante a Emilia y por lo demás, tranquilo tengo toda la intención de mantenerme en mi postura, confórmate con lo que tienes hasta ahora – Respondió con altives.

- ¡Perfecto! Siga dejando que Emilia Elroy le restriegue en las narices su éxito, después de todo merece tener su revancha, pero yo no tengo porque aguantarme su presencia y su mal humor toda la noche, si me disculpa iré al tocador y a tomar un poco de aire fresco – Indicó Elisa colocándose de pie y lanzado la servilleta a la mesa sin disimular su enfado.

- Elisa espera… creo que yo también necesito un poco de aire, con su permiso, amor regreso enseguida – Mencionó Vanessa colocándose de pie, se encontraba al borde de su paciencia y si seguía allí terminaría agarrando su suegra por el cabello y arrastrándola por todo el lugar.

La mujer se había pasado prácticamente toda la obra criticando cada detalle, sumiendo a sus acompañantes en el palco en un estado de tensión tal que en más de una ocasión alguien quiso amordazarla o incluso lanzarla desde este, hasta que su esposo se armó de valor y la hizo callarse amenazándola con sacarla de allí a empujones y regresar hasta el hotel. Se había calmado un poco pero una vez más se empeñaba en menospreciar la importancia de la ocasión, por repudiar cada halago que hicieran referentes a Terruce Grandchester y su familia; todo esto altero una vez más los nervios de las damas, así como los de los caballeros, solo que estos por cortesía tal vez lo disimulaba mejor.

- Sarah es una verdadera pesadilla, ya presentía que nos haría pasar una velada muy desagradable… simplemente no puedo controlarme, no puedo soportar estar en el mismo sitio que ella y además escucharla hablar sin parar lanzando su veneno– Esbozó la pelirroja como excusándose con su cuñada.

- No te preocupes Elisa, comprendo tu actitud y debo decir que yo misma me he visto tentada a lanzarle cuatro gritos a… disculpa sé que es tu madre y la de Neil, pero puede ser insoportable a veces, bueno en realidad todo el tiempo, vive amargada – Mencionó la morena entrando al tocador de damas, quedándose en silencio al ver que este no estaba solo.

- Solo vine para no hacer un desaire a Candy y a Terry, después de lo que hicieron por mí y mi pequeña les estaré agradecida eternamente, además sentía una especie de alegría por el regreso de este a los escenarios, siempre ha sido un gran actor, recuerdo que asistía a cuanta obra de él pudiese… de verdad estuvo extraordinario esta noche – Indicó Elisa después que quedasen solas en el lugar, abrió el grifo y metió las manos bajo el agua.

- Si, yo escuché hablar mucho de él y bueno… no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo hasta ahora, pero se merece cada uno de los halagos que le han hecho, igual que la señora Eleonor, es evidente que ha heredado el talento de ella – Dijo con una sonrisa, retocando su maquillaje.

Las dos mujeres se tomaron su tiempo charlando en el tocador, después salieron a una de las terrazas del lugar para tomar un poco de aire, aun la nieve cubría gran parte del Central Park, el cual se podía apreciar desde esta, el aire era frio pero no al grado de resultarles desagradable, ni para ellas, ni para la pareja que descubrieron se encontraba escondida entre las penumbras al otro extremo del lugar, aunque dudaban que ellos sintiesen el frio a su alrededor, se hallaban junto a unas vitrinas de cristal que protegían los arreglos florales del frio, de estos apenas se podía distinguir las siluetas que parecían querer fundirse en una sola, iluminadas por los rayos de la luna que se colaba a través del techo de cristal.

Elisa se quedó prendada de la imagen, no porque quisiera incomodarlos o descubrir de quienes se trataba, la verdad era que ya ella les había dado rostro al par de amantes que se comían a besos y se moldeaban con caricias. Eran Jules y ella… o al menos eso deseo su corazón y su mente que le hacía jugada macabras, recreo toda la escena de aquel último encuentro furtivo en la mansión Andley, cuando escaparon de todo el bullicio y se encontraron en una de las terrazas más apartadas, para darle riendas sueltas a las ansias que los consumían; tanta pasión, tanta entrega, ambos dejaban el alma en cada beso, en cada caricia, se olvidaban del mundo exterior y creaban uno para ellos, uno donde su amor no fuese un crimen, no pusiesen en riesgos a sus seres queridos. Un suspiro escapó de su pecho dejando claro que era más un lamento, apartó la mirada de la pareja y dejo que esta se perdiera en el horizonte, deseando llegar lejos, muy lejos… llegar hasta él.

- Esto puede sonar muy trillado, pero no debes perder las esperanzas… Elisa él te ama y no te dejará sola con todo esto, va a regresar, algo me dice que lo hará y entonces podrás liberarte de esta cárcel donde te encuentras, no tiene sentido que te quedes junto a un hombre que no amas, sin importar lo condescendiente o generoso que haya sido contigo últimamente, es obvio que Frank desea reparar el daño que te causo en el pasado, pero no hará que se gane tu amor, si no lo hizo antes de Jules, no podrá hacerlo ahora que tu corazón le pertenece a otro – Mencionó Vanessa con voz calmada, pero se podía notar la tristeza en la misma.

- Tiempo… solo el tiempo pondrá las cosas en su lugar Vanessa, agradezco tus palabras, yo confió en Jules y en la fuerza de sus sentimientos, sé que él comprenderá porque hago lo que hago, creo que mejor regresamos adentro, el aire está enfriando y nosotras no tenemos a un caballero que nos mantenga en calor – Esbozó mostrando media sonrisa y desviando una última mirada a la pareja que seguía muy entretenida, no pudo ocultar su nostalgia.

Regresaron una vez más al salón encontrándose con los ánimos un poco más calmados, de inmediato Frank invito a bailar a Elisa y Neil lo hizo con Vanessa, para evitar otra discusión.

Después de medianoche la celebración había adquirido un toque más actual, los músicos que tocaban las piezas de Mendelssohn se habían retirado para ceder su lugar a una agrupación de jazz que de inmediato hizo que la pista de baile se llenase de personas entusiastas que movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de las populares canciones. Los dos matrimonios Grandchester se encontraban junto al rey Jorge y la familia de este, quienes habían sido ubicados en un lugar privilegiado, pero al mismo tiempo privado del salón para evitar que alguien pudiese incomodarlos durante la recepción, claro está, todo ello con relación a la familia real, pues tanto Terry como su madre ya habían compartido con la mayoría de los invitados, agradeciéndoles su asistencia al estreno, la fiesta y todo el apoyo que les habían brindado.

- Richard, sé que no es el momento, pero ¿Ustedes regresaran a Londres junto a nosotros? –Inquirió el monarca observando a su primo a los ojos.

- Eso planeamos su majestad, en cuanto usted lo decida haré todos los preparativos para emprender el regreso – Contestó el inglés sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Sé que deseas estar cerca de Terruce ahora que lo has recuperado, pero el país te necesita donde mejor te desempeñas y aunque ahora mismo estamos en tiempos de paz, nunca se sabe, los alemanes han quedado muy resentidos y estoy seguro que buscaran la forma de mantener esto en sus memorias y trasladarlas a sus hijos de ser necesario, buscaran el momento indicado para asestarnos un nuevo golpe y deseo contar con mis mejores hombres cuando el momento llegue, Dios quiera que no sea muy pronto, aunque tampoco me gustaría dejarles a mis hijos semejante carga, supongo que opinaras igual – Mencionó intentando no mostrar sus temores, este no era el lugar ni el momento, pero no pudo guardar silencio.

- Ciertamente su majestad y le aseguro que contara conmigo cuando usted así lo requiera – Respondió Richard un poco tenso, recibiendo la suave caricia que Eleonor le dio en el brazo.

- Perfecto y por favor deja lo de majestad, ni siquiera en Londres me llamas de esa manera, somos primos y aquí más que en ninguna parte tenemos la libertad para dejarnos de formalismos – Acotó el hombre con ese aire de autoridad que poseía.

- No sé si eso sea correcto, menos en estos momentos, sé a cuanta critica se expuso al haber aceptado venir hasta aquí y la verdad… Jorge es que te estaré eternamente agradecido – Esbozó en un tono más relajado, mientras observaba a los demás miembros de la monarquía que habían viajado junto al rey y no dejaban de observarlos.

- No te preocupes por ellos, yo soy el rey y tengo el poder para hacer lo que considere de mi agrado, sin tener que darles explicaciones de cada paso que doy, ni los mendigos de Londres se escapan de las críticas – Mencionó mirando a los hombres con desprecio – No son más que buitres, pero de vez en cuando me gusta provocarlos, hubieses visto sus caras cuando les dije que había tenido el gusto de conocer a tu hermano Luciano – Agregó con una sonrisa.

- Jorge, permíteme pedirte que no hagas eso de nuevo, ya sé que eres el rey y puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero mi familia no es parte de un circo, merece respeto – Le hizo saber un tanto molesto al ver la actitud del hombre.

- No lo hice con esa intención, no pretendía ofender a nadie, por el contrario, si lo hice fue precisamente para dejarles en claro que no me importa que el tío Christopher haya tenido un hijo ilegitimo, después de todo no es el primero y te aseguro que no será el último, la cuestión es que tú tuviste la valentía de afrontarlo y hacerlo público, sacaste a relucir el coraje que no tuvo tu padre y lamento si sientes que lo ofendo, pero soy completamente sincero, no soy Dios para juzgarlo, para todos es muy bien sabido que la familia debe anteponerse a cualquier cosa, incluso si no lleva nuestro apellido, si tu sangre también corre por las venas de Luciano Di Carlo, todos deben mirarlos con los mismos ojos, pero esas personas se empeñan en negarse a ello, así que tendrán que recibir una lección – Indicó con tono severo y le hizo un ademan a su jefe de seguridad, el hombre se acercó a él de inmediato – Dígale a la familia Di Carlo y a los esposos Andley también que me gustaría contar con su presencia en mi mesa durante unos minutos si tienen la amabilidad – Le ordenó al hombre que mantuvo el rostro impasible.

- Jorge no creo que… - Decía Richard, cuando Terry lo detuvo.

- Padre, su majestad tiene razón, él es el rey y puede hacer lo desee, además yo también estoy deseando ver como se retuercen nuestros pares al saber que todo el veneno que llevan dentro, tendrá que quedarse justo donde está, carcomiéndoles las entrañas – Esbozó el castaño con una sonrisa que desbordaba arrogancia.

- ¡Así se habla Terruce! Aprende de tu hijo Richard, ese debe ser el carácter que demuestre un Grandchester, creo que los años te han hecho muy condescendiente, ¿Sabes cuál es el secreto para que todo el mundo me respete? – Inquirió mirando a su primo.

- Es usted el rey ¿Cómo no han de respetarlo? – Le respondió con ironía, mirándolo.

- ¡No! Ser rey es solo el título, Inglaterra ha tenido muchos reyes, algunos de ellos unos completos mojigatos y títeres de sus consejeros, consigues que los demás te respeten imponiéndote ante ellos, haciéndoles saber que tú tienes el poder, no por un título heredado o por sentarte en un trono y llevar una corona, sabes a lo que me refiero, un rey debe dejar en claro su presencia, jamás debe amilanarse por nada ni por nadie, nunca debe pasar desapercibido ni hacer lo que los demás desean que haga, no es juguete de nadie, es un hombre con el poder de decidir, que controla y posee, pero sobre todo que conoce… y varios de aquellos señores que están allá son unos hipócritas, ladrones, cizañeros, odio a un hombre que se la pase metiéndose en todos lados, llevando y trayendo comentarios como viejas chismosas de pueblo, los hombres a trabajar en lo de los hombres y dejen que sean las mujeres las que se entretenga con eso… - Decía cuando su mujer se aclaró la garganta y lo detuvo, mirándolo con reproche - ¡Por Dios, Mary! No lo digo como un insulto, pero es lo que mejor saben hacer, además de muchas otras cosas claro está, pero detesto que los hombres se metan en estas cosas y no lo voy a consentir, ni a prestarme para su juego, así que si desean tener algo de lo cual hablar hasta el verano lo tendrán… pero después de eso te aseguro que zanjaran el tema o yo mismo me daré a la tarea de destapar sus ollas podridas – Indicó dejando a todo el mundo en la mesa en silencio.

Candy solo lo había visto una vez y se había quedado admirada ante el porte y la seguridad del caballero, pero esta vez la había dejado perpleja, supuso que justo así debía comportarse un rey, tomar el sartén por el mango y mover las cosas para que todas tuviesen un equilibrio perfecto, le recordó un poco a Terry, este también era igual de determinante y arrogante, por qué no decirlo, era la verdad, pero eso no debía extrañarla, después de todo eran familia.

Al fin los Di Carlo se hicieron presentes y junto a ellos se acercaron Albert y Fransheska, el monarca supo que había sido una descortesía no invitar también a la matriarca Emilia Elroy y envió por ella de inmediato, como era de esperarse la mujer aceptó encantada, cada uno tomo asiento en la mesa real, por llamarla de alguna manera y podían sentir las miradas clavadas en sus espaldas. El rey mostro especial interés en los primos, hasta el momento no los había visto uno al lado del otro y casi por capricho les pidió que se sentaran cercas, Terry supo exactamente lo que deseaba su majestad y tras una mirada cómplice con este accedió.

- No puedo terminar de comprenderlo, son dos gotas de agua y ni siquiera son hijos de las mismas personas, si al menos lo fuesen pero hubiesen nacido en partos distintos, por ejemplo Edward y Harry se paren mucho, incluso más que con Albert que es más contemporáneo de ambos, pero jamás llegarían a mostrarse idénticos – Expresaba fascinado mirándolos.

- Digamos que son caprichos del destino su majestad – Comentó Terry con media sonrisa.

- Para nosotros también es un misterio, en realidad para muchos, aunque una vez mi cuñado el teniente Laroche, me contó sobre unos soldados que formaban parte de su batallón y que eran muy parecidos, pero que ni siquiera eran familia – Respondió Fabrizio un poco tímido, pensando que el monarca esperaba unas palabras de él también.

- He escuchado de esos casos en ocasiones, eso de que todos tenemos un doble en el mundo, sería interesante encontrar el mío – Indicó el hombre con diversión.

- Yo no estaría muy segura de alegrarme que algo así sucediese, imagínense tener que lidiar con dos reyes en lugar de uno, por no decir dos maridos – Expuso la reina queriéndole jugar una broma a su esposo, el hecho que su matrimonio hubiese sido fundamentado por el amor, se podía ver no solo en sus hijos, sino también en la confianza con la cual se trataba.

- ¡Ah, mujer! No exageres… bien sabes que un marido tan extraordinario como yo, no lo encontraras ni siquiera en un doble idéntico – Señalo irguiéndose con orgullo.

Sus hijos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de ambos, la verdad era que para ser quienes eran se mostraban bastante sencillos, no eran pretenciosos, ni se jactaban de mirar a los demás por encima del hombro, quizás en eso radicaba que fuese unas de las familias reales más queridas dentro de Europa. Entre comentarios de este tipo y otros de carácter más serio fueron pasaron los minutos, el rey saciaba su curiosidad con respecto a cada uno de los nuevos miembros de la familia Grandchester, él los consideraba así, aunque no llevasen el apellido, incluso se sorprendió gratamente al saber que la esposa de Fabrizio era francesa, al parecer los Grandchester tenían debilidad por las mujeres extranjeras y esto también incluía a las damas, pues Fransheska Di Carlo quien era la única Grandchester de sangre presente en la mesa, aparte claro está de Dominique, pero la chiquilla no contaba aun pues no estaba en edad casamentera, había escogido a un esposo extranjero, para ser más precisos escoses, pero no cualquiera, sino el jefe de unos de los mayores clanes de este lugar.

El hombre miraba con orgullo a sus invitados y eso evidentemente ofendía a los demás miembros de la realeza próximos a su mesa, eso poco le importaba, estaba disfrutando de la conversación amena y ligera de estas personas, que lo trataban con tal naturalidad que por instantes sintió que el peso que llevaba sobre sus espaldas día a día se aligeraba y esa sensación era muy placentera. Al final tuvo que despedirse puesto que su esposa deseaba ir a descansar, la noche había sido gratificante pero también bastante larga y ambos estaban cansados, en compañía de sus hijos, Harry, Albert y María, así como de los respectivos esposos de estos se marcharon del lugar, pero no lograron llevarse a Edward que decidió quedarse.

- Terry, Candice, disculpe que no sigamos acompañándolos pero debemos marcharnos, nos hubiese gustado quedarnos hasta que llegasen los periódicos para tener de primera mano las impresiones de la crítica sobre la obra, pero Marion se siente agotada y también deseamos ver cómo han pasado la noche Joshua y Luna – Mencionó Fabrizio acercándose a sus primos, minutos después, cuando los esposos regresaban a la mesa después de estar en la pista.

- No te preocupes primo, lo entendemos perfectamente, vayan y descansen… muchas gracias por venir – Contestó el castaño, extendiéndole la mano pero el italiano lo abrazó.

- Felicidades nuevamente, por la obra y por el cumpleaños – Le dijo mientras seguían unidos.

- Gracias por todo, aun no logro salir de mi asombro, la sorpresa que me dio mi madre fue mucho más de lo que pude haber soñado para este día… una extraordinaria manera de regresar – Indicó con una gran sonrisa separándose de su primo.

- Tienes razón, pero seguramente tendrás mucho más por lo cual celebrar de aquí en adelante, por lo pronto permíteme entregarte mi regalo de cumpleaños – Mencionó sacando de su bolsillo una llave y extendiéndosela.

- ¿Qué es esto? – La observó Terry entre divertido y desconcertado.

- La llave de la suite de lujo, tienes suerte que el rey no se esté hospedando aquí, o de lo contrario no la hubiese conseguido… y no me mires con esa cara de inocencia que no te queda, te has pasado toda la noche deseando que toda esta gente desaparezca para quedarte a solas con Candy, bueno ahora podrás hacerlo… tu hijo dormirá esta noche en la mansión Grandchester y ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse por él, lo cuidaremos bien – Explicó mirándolo con una sonrisa al ver el asombro que no lograba esconder.

- No sé qué decir… y eso es una gran novedad – Esbozó alternando la mirada entre la llave y su primo, después sus ojos captaron a Candy quien se despedía de Marion.

- Viniendo de ti es inmensa, pero no tienes que decir nada… bueno un "gracias" estaría bien, solo una condición – Señaló intentando parecer serio, pero se notaba que estaba a punto de hacer una de las suyas – Tendrás que esperar a que lleguen los diarios y lean las reseñas, lo cual demorara unas tres horas, sé que no eres un hombre muy paciente, pero es el trato.

- Gracias, de verdad… y no te preocupes te prometo esperar – Esbozó en tono casual.

- No puedes hacer trampa Terruce Grandchester, mira que me enteraré – Le advirtió.

- No lo haré, me quedaré aquí junto a Candy hasta que lean la última reseña – Aseguró.

- No sé si fiarme de ti, hubiese jurado que te morías de curiosidad por saber qué tipo de prendas pudo colocarse tu esposa debajo de ese vestido… - Decía cuando el otro lo detuvo.

- Ciertamente así era, en cuanto entró a mi camerino me llene de curiosidad y tal como has dicho no soy reconocido por tener paciencia de sobra, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sé exactamente que lleva mi pecosa… - Expuso con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver el asombro en el rostro de Fabrizio – Como veras primo, yo también tengo mis trucos, ahora ve con tu mujer y déjala descansar… que de continuar así tendrás seis hijos cuando llegues a los treinta, ya por esta noche tienes a uno más… o mejor dicho a dos, sospecho que nuestro cuñado y nuestra querida hermana también planean dejarte a cargo el suyo – Agregó en tono divertido al ver a Albert y Fransheska en la pista compartiendo además de una pieza de baile, un beso que poco tenía de casto.

El chico se volvió para mirarlos asombrándose aún más, pero era muy poco lo que podía hacer, ya le habían adjudicado el papel de niñero y tenía que cumplirlo, después de todo dudaba que Marion tuviese energías para entretenerse en otras cosas, dejo libre un suspiro y se volvió para mirar a Terry, le dio un abrazo a Candy quien se acercaba con su esposa y de esta manera se despidió de la fiesta. La misma continúo por un par de horas más, ya eran pocos los que quedaban, en su mayoría los actores y algunos familiares de estos; los diarios llegaron y como era de esperarse la crítica había estado de acuerdo con el público, cada una elogiaba el desempeño de los actores, resaltando la grata sorpresa de ver a Eleonor de nuevo sobre las tablas y por supuesto el regreso triunfal de Terruce, asegurando que después de eso su posicionamiento dentro del teatro sería mucho más vertiginoso y exitoso que en el pasado, que su talento en lugar de disminuir parecía haber aumentado, todo esto solo aseguraba que tendrían mucho más de Terruce Grandchester por largo tiempo.

La mirada verde gris de Jules y la azul grisáceo de Jean Paul observaban desde la terraza a Johanne en la silla de ruedas, lanzándola una pelota pequeña de goma a María Antonietta para que fuese a buscarla, mientras Thierry la esperaba a una distancia prudente para atajarla y regresársela a la gemela Leblanc.

—Últimamente he visto al hijo de Ivette muy cercano a Johanne. —acotó el padre.

—Sí, ella lo ha permitido, le hace compañía y la entretiene con las lecturas. —contestó Jules agarrando el vaso con jugo de naranja, le dio un sorbo y lo dejo sobre la mesa para después agarrar el periódico.

—Veo en él que anhela más que una simple compañía.

—Es evidente que le gusta Johanne, pero no le veo ningún inconveniente, uno no puede mandar sobre lo sentimientos y lo sabe padre… lo importante es que la quiere de verdad.

—No es el hombre que quiero para mi hija, no tiene nada que ofrecerle.

—Amor es más que suficiente, está estudiando… es un buen chico, voy a darle trabajo lo demás depende de Johanne, si ella lo acepta, es preferible alguien a quien ya conocemos, padre, Thierry se ha criado en esta casa, lo ha visto desde que nació… su madre es prácticamente nuestra madre, quien le ha ayudado en todos estos años, seria desconcertante para mí, si usted no le permite al chico acercarse a Johanne, nunca ha sido un hombre que le importen las clases sociales y si empieza hacerlo ahora sencillamente me decepcionaría.

—No es eso Jules, solo que me había formulado otra idea para los hombres que quisieran desposar a mis hijas, ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera estoy preparado para verlas vestidas de novia, sé que Thierry es un gran muchacho, no tiene vicios, no sale, vive al tanto de sus estudios, eso lo sé…

— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —intervino con la pregunta.

—Ninguno, si Johanne lo quiere no tengo ningún problema, ella sabrá elegir.

—Es mejor que cualquiera de estos jóvenes con los que se relacionan sus amigas, él sabrá valorarla. —dijo abriendo el diario. —Vigilé que no le robe el beso antes de tiempo. —dijo elevando una ceja con gracia y sonriendo, al tiempo que se sumida en las noticias mundiales.

—Sé que no va a besarla delante de nosotros, pero por si acaso no bajaré la guardia. —dijo el padre.

Jules se sumía en las noticias y pasaba de una nota a otra, página tras página hasta llegar a los acontecimientos internacionales, uno de ellos le informaba que la realeza en pleno se había trasladado a América para el regreso del Conde de Wallingford y actor Terruce Grandchester a los escenarios, más allá de que la noticia captará su atención lo hizo una de las fotografías.

Y por dentro todo se le agito en un mar de emociones que intentaba disimular, se obligó a hacerlo, era una felicidad que lo traspasaba, pero de golpe irrumpió en él, en ese estado tranquilo en el que se había sumergido solo por demostrarle a su padre y a quienes lo rodeaban que podía actuar con entereza, madurez y paciencia. Reventó las amarras de su impaciencia, de sus ganas, hacía falta eso, verla, ver que tan hermosa era, para saber cuánto la había extrañado, con la intensidad que lo hacía y que se había dejado de cierta manera manipular por terceros, sabe lo hacían con consciencia, pero el amor en él era inconsciente, ciego, irracional y pasional.

Sin duda alguna ella estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad la última carta que le envió, todo lo que le decía de la sociedad, eso era importante para Elisa, relacionarse con el Rey de Inglaterra, para él no había nada más importante que mirarse en los ojos miel. Las punzadas en su corazón eran dolorosas y torturantes como si alguien incrustará alfileres al verla del brazo de Frank, la amplia sonrisa en él y el gesto amable de ella, estaba enamorado y verla de esa manera también desempolvaba a la bestia de los celos, esa que empezó a rugir dentro de él. Pero la acallaría y buscaría una explicación, necesitaba una explicación de los labios de Elisa, mientras no sacaría conclusiones precipitadas, ya suficientes errores había cometido.

Aunque muriera en el intento, pues más de una vez prefirió morir por ella que sin ella, después de mucho tiempo seria egoísta y le haría caso al corazón y no a la razón, no a los consejos de terceros, esta vez apostaría por lo que sentía, si su padre creía que la única manera de demostrarle que era un hombre centrado y maduro era quedarse de brazos cruzados y sentarse a esperar, esperar ¿Qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía, la única certeza que tenía era que amaba a Elisa como un adolescente, como un chico irresponsable que saltaría vallas o escalaria balcones con la única intensión de verla.

Se puso de pie y se llevó el diario, ante la desconcertada mirada de su padre.

— ¿Paso algo? —Jean Paul le preguntó cuándo atravesaba el umbral.

—No, no pasa nada padre, voy a realizar un par de llamadas, en rato estoy con usted, vamos a hablar.

—Entonces si pasa algo. —afirmó ante el comentario de su hijo.

—Nada de qué preocuparse. —acotó y siguió con su camino hacia el despacho y busco en la guía telefónica el número de los puertos, para reservar los pasajes, una vez más haría el intento y esta vez no lo haría bajo ningún nombre ficticio, iría de frente y dispuesto a luchar, se había cansado de estar en la banca a la espera de un milagro, de una muerte, de que al destino le diese la gana de brindarle una oportunidad.

Reservó el pasaje de Le Havre a South Hampton y de ahí a América, cinco días tenía para dejar todas las cosas en orden con su familia, sus pasos lo llevaron de vuelta al lado de Jean Paul.

— ¿Y bien que es ese algo? —como padre se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de su hijo e intuía que algo pasaba, mientras observaba como tomaba asiento nuevamente a su lado.

—El miércoles regreso a América, voy por Elisa… esta vez estoy decidido a hacerlo, la traeré conmigo no voy a huir con ella porque no somos unos delincuentes, solo nos queremos, ella es mía y voy a reclamarla, no voy a seguir de sumiso. —hablaba con convicción y decisión.

—Jules piensa bien las cosas, mejor es esperar. —le aconsejó el padre mirándolo a los ojos.

—Padre la decisión está tomada, yo no voy a seguir esperando… no puedo hacerlo, voy a luchar por Elisa, lo haré… no me pida que espere, usted me dice que esperé… no puedo hacerlo, las situaciones son muy distintas, usted no le queda más que esperar, mi madre está muerta, no tiene que torturarse pensando en si dejara de amarlo o no, porque eso no va a pasar… el tiempo en ella no pasa, en Elisa sí, tengo que demostrarle que aun la amo con desespero, que la quiero… no voy a seguir sentado, sé que usted teme, pero no soy un cobarde padre, me ha costado un mundo adaptarme a su petición, a sus consejos, pero por complacerlo por no hacerlo sufrir y no darle vida a sus miedos, yo me estoy sacrificando, yo estoy sufriendo, trató de esconderlo, bien sabe que no estoy bien, que uno no deja de amar de un día para otro y mucho menos si espera algo de esa persona que quiere.

—Veo que no tengo nada que decir y no porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo, no lograré hacerte entrar en razón.

—Padre ¿Cree que no estoy razonando? —preguntó sintiéndose en desacuerdo con su hijo.

—No, no lo estas. —Determinó —Solo quieres ir y exponerte, no solo tú lo haces, también expones a la mujer que dices amar.

—Frank no es el maldito Demonio…. —dejo libre un suspiro porque estaba perdiendo los estribos delante de su padre. —No es invencible, si es tan hombre como dice ser, me enfrentará.

—No lo hará, puede ser hombre pero es más inteligente… primero te lanzará los perros y no hablo de los caninos, me refiero a los guardaespaldas.

—No temo por ello, no se van a arriesgar a hacerlo en publicó y si lo hicieran al menos sé que lo intenté, prefiero eso a seguir como el más grandes de los cobardes, así es como me siento, no me siento como un hombre razonable, ni maduro, me siento como un imbécil que no está luchando... padre he perdido mi esencia por complacerlo y no es justo, no lo es para mí.

— ¿Entonces debo cambiar la vida de un hijo por el cree haber perdido su esencia? —preguntó con tristeza.

—Da lo mismo si no soy yo, si no doy todo lo que tengo, habrá perdido a su hijo, cuando me subí hace casi dos años para regresar a Francia, lo deje… se quedó en América, aquí solo tiene un cuerpo, no a si hijo, necesito recuperarlo… yo lo deje con Elisa.

—Fuiste tú quien lo decidió… no te quejes Jules porque se perfectamente que sabias las consecuencias de lo que hacías.

—Sí, las sabia, pero no las pensaba… cuando razonaba todo era un caos en mi… pero no me he arrepentido de lo que sentía, no me arrepiento de lo que siento, ahora solo quiero vivir todo lo que llevo dentro, no voy a seguir esperando. Si para usted ser maduro es seguir estancado, esperando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo… lo siento, regreso a los quince. —dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando a su padre que de momento no podía entender la situación por la que atravesaba.

La intima reunión que se realizó en la mansión Wells con el motivo del primer año de la pequeña Germaine, había llegado a su fin, solo fueron invitados miembros de la familia, esos que habían brindado su apoyo incondicional a Elisa, los únicos que no formaban parte directa y que habían asistido fueron el matrimonio Di Carlo – Laroche, con sus hijos Joshua y Luna, además de su sobrino Flander, el cual se llevó la admiración de muchos, porque no podían creer que aún no cumpliera el año de vida y parecía de dos. El personal de servicio de la mansión empezaba a ordenar el salón, mientras que Germaine se encontraba dormida en los brazos de Frank, su inseparable padre, quien le brindaba más atenciones y tiempo que a su propio hijo.

—Ya se quedaron dormidos, Frederick mucho antes que Valentina… no sé de dónde saca tantas energías mi muñeca. —la voz de Neil irrumpía en la terraza donde se encontraba Elisa con la mirada perdida al jardín. — ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al verla taciturna.

Elisa se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, felicitando mentalmente al hombre que aún le secuestraba los sueños, sabía que con el cambio de horario en Francia ya él tendría 28 años, sintiendo como el corazón se le oprimía y los latidos dolían y ahogaban, pero no podía hacer nada, era imposible al menos abrazarlo, con eso se conformaba, quería una vez más sentirse entre sus brazos, esconder su rostro en el cálido pecho y arrullarse con los latidos de su corazón.

—No, todo está bien. —contestó volviéndose y fingiendo una sonrisa. —Todo quedo muy bonito, ¿Viste lo feliz que estaba Germaine? —alargando la mirada al interior del salón donde su hija era reguardada en los brazos del dragón.

—Sí estaba muy feliz, es algo que no veo en su madre… aunque te empeñes en ocultarlo, sabes que a mí no me engañas Elisa. —susurrando las últimas palabras sintiendo tanta impotencia y lastima por su hermana.

—Estoy bien, todo está bien… Neil sé con qué cartas juego... no te lo voy a negar hay fechas en las cuales la distancia y la ausencia son mis peores enemigas.

— ¿Qué cartas Elisa? ¿Esperar a que ese maldito se muera? —siseó acercándose a ella para evitar que Frank escuchará porque estaba seguro que solo estaba ahí haciéndose el estúpido con la única intención de escuchar el más mínimo intercambio de palabras entre ellos. —Mientras sigues perdiendo el tiempo y cerrándole posibilidades a los demás.

—Neil por favor, te he dicho que no te metas en la decisión que he tomado… respétala, se lo que estoy haciendo.

—No, no lo sabes… te estas dejando manipular por el hijo de puta de Frank, está actuando con inteligencia y tú te crees muy lista y solo te está llevando a donde él quiere que estés, yo solo pienso el momento en que Leblanc se enteré por algún medio de Germaine ¿Lo crees tan estúpido para no relacionarla?

—Jules va a comprender mi proceder, él me ama.

—Te ama… porque no tiene idea de lo que le estas ocultando, muchas veces intento pensar, ponerme en la situación y créeme yo no lo perdonaría, no podría, le estas robando los años más importante de su hija y todo por cobardía.

—Por amor.

—Por miedo Elisa, es por miedo y lo sabes…. Deja de ser tan sumisa ¿Dónde está mi hermana? La quiero de vuelta, la quiero armando un plan para liberarse, pero un plan que no sea de tiempo, hay que actuar, poner manos a la obra.

—Tu hermana perdió la capacidad en el momento que se convirtió en madre, ya no es mi vida, ya no soy yo, mi vida depende de mis hijos, nunca imagine que llegaría a este punto, tal vez si tuviese la oportunidad regresar a los quince y mirar al futuro me consideraría patética, pero mis hijos me cambiaron la vida, el hombre que amo me cambio la vida. —susurró buscando la mirada de Niel, para que mirando en sus ojos pudiera comprenderla un poco.

—Fueron cambios que agradezco, eres más humana, pero tampoco te quiero mártir.

—Yo estoy luchando, estoy actuando con la misma frialdad de Frank, poco a poco me ganaré nuevamente su confianza.

— ¿Y mientras qué? El mundo no se va a parar solo a esperar que tú armes tu maravilloso plan, Elisa debemos avisarle a Jules… él tiene el derecho de saber, yo podría viajar y hablar, lo calmaré, trataré de que no interfiera en lo que tienes planeado.

—No lo conoces Neil, me ha costado un mundo mantenerlo lejos, me ha tocado mentirle para eso, porque sé que a la primera tirará por la borda todo lo que he conseguido hasta hoy… no lo quiero muerto, está vivo y sé que está bien, eso para mí es suficiente.

— ¿Y qué has conseguido? Te veo estancada… Frank está haciendo contigo lo que se la da la gana, se encarga de mantener el circo que a él le conviene.

—Es lo que yo quiero hacerle creer, aquí quien está manipulando soy yo, se perfectamente cuando lo hago, de eso tengo mucha experiencia y lo sabes.

—Pues creo que has perdido facultad, ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarte. —llevando su mano y frotando uno de los brazos de la chica, con ternura. —Ayúdame un poco hermanita, no quiero verte así.

—Ya no me ayudes Neil… agradezco todo lo has hecho por mí, el amor que me brindas, pero ya no necesito tu ayuda, esto lo haré yo sola, es lo que he decidido. —acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Voy a llevar a Germaine a su habitación, eres el mejor hermano que pueda existir. —acariciándole la mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos, para después bajar la mirada y encaminarse al salón.

Neil no se atrevió a volverse y verla acercarse a Frank, prefirió perder su mirada en el jardín, sintiéndose cada vez más en desacuerdo con Elisa, pero no quería presionarla porque sabía que no era fácil la situación, sin embargo estaba muy equivocada si creía que él desistiría en su afán por liberarla del yugo de Wells.

—Mira que hermosa, aun dormida sonríe, está muy feliz. —dijo Frank acariciándole una de las mejillas a la niña con uno de sus pulgares, al ver a Elisa pararse a su lado.

—Sí está feliz, no paraba de reír… gracias por querer tanto a Germaine. —dijo apegándose cada vez más a ese plan que elaboraba día a día.

—Es mi hija y se merecía mucho más, espero que para el próximo año si le hagamos una celebración como la que se merece.

—Sí para el próximo año ya será más consciente de su fiesta, ya comprobé que le gusta mucho interactuar con otros niños… voy llavearla a su habitación. —doblándose para cargarla.

—No te molestes, yo mismo la llevaré, si quieres me acompañas y así la arropamos entre los dos.

—Bien, me parece buena idea.

Frank se puso de pie con la niña en brazos y Elisa lo siguió al borde de las espaleras, ella le coloco la mano en la espalda guiándolo y al mismo tiempo ofreciéndole una muestra de cariño, la cual fingía, empezaba a ascender por los escalones cuando desvió la mirada a su hermano en la terraza, él no la miraba. Después de dejar a Germaine en su habitación, se fueron a la habitación del matrimonio Wells, Elisa espero a que Frank se durmiera cuando estuvo completamente segura de ello, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

La puerta de la habitación del frente, la instaba a entrar y al menos revivir un poco los recuerdos, por lo que sin pensarlo, entro y se encerró en ese lugar que Jules habitó, era lo más cercano al paraíso que había conocido, fue donde por primera vez sintió con tanta intensidad, donde paso momentos extraordinarios que le nublaron la razón, ya el aroma del hombre que amaba no danzaba en el aire sin embargo al cerrar los ojos podía imaginarlo en el quicio de la puerta que daba al baño. Lo extrañaba demasiado, la ausencia dolía cada vez más, sabía que no estaba siendo justa con él, que solo se había empeñado en mostrarle que no había sido tan importante en su vida, pero si solo supiera que era lo que más apreciaba, prefería sacrificarse.

Se encaminó a la cama y se acostó al lado que ella ocupada cuando dormía con él y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, no debió dormir, debió admirarlo un poco más, solo un poco más, en momentos como este no podía soportar su dolor y empezaba a deshacer en llanto, este la volvía nada, solo quería tenerlo ahí, con ella, abrazándola, susurrándole al oído que la amaba y que todo va a estar bien, que dentro de poco volverán a estar juntos y este momento de dolor no será más que un amargo recuerdo. Llenar el momento de recuerdos no era suficiente, necesitaba la presencia, su imagen estaba fija en su memoria, pero lo quería a él, sentía que toda coraza que se había impuesto que esa mascara que cubría su dolor se estaba desmoronado poco a poco, solo si alguien en el cielo, el infierno o donde sea escuchara sus suplicas y le diera una salida radical a todo ese dolor, si la ayudaran a liberarse de su prisionero, todo fuese absolutamente distinto.

Las piezas del rompecabezas una vez más volaban por la habitación y otras tantas terminaban esparcidas en la cama, mientras Joshua a sus seis años empezaba a entender lo que era perder la paciencia y chasqueaba los labios ante la molestia que lo invadía, pero no podía regañar a su hermana porque la quería demasiado.

—A ver Luna, ya no tires las piezas… nunca, nunca vas a aprender a armar los rompecabezas y tío Manuelle no te regalará ninguno. —le hablaba con seriedad para que comprendiera, si algo le había costado era haber dejado de era referirse a Manuelle como exclusivamente su tío.

Ella balbuceo algo como que no le gustaba y agarró una pieza de cartón y se la llevo a la boca.

—No, no hagas eso papi dice que te puedes ahogar, dame eso Luna. —quitándoselo y ella solo se reía ante las maldades para con su hermano mayor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraba su padre con una sonrisa que solo expresaba la felicidad que sentía.

— ¿Ya puedo ver a mami? —preguntó el pequeño con entusiasmo y poniéndose de pie sobre la cama.

—Si ya pueden verla. —dijo encaminándose y cargando a Luna.

— ¿Y que fue? —preguntó con alegría.

—Sera una sorpresa. —contestó y Joshua salió corriendo descalzo de la habitación y como un rayo atravesó el pasillo y llegó a la recamara de sus padres, abrió la puerta y la vio sonriente con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Sin perder tiempo acortó la distancia. — ¿Qué es mami? —preguntó pero ante de que ella respondiera el entusiasmo con que reía mermó un poco al ver que estaba vestida de rosado. —Es otra niña. —murmuró

—Sí es otra hermanita mi vida. —acotó acariciándole la mejilla gordita a su pequeño.

En ese momento entró Fabrizio con Luna en brazos y se acercó depositándole un beso en la frente a Marión y otro en la cabeza a la recién nacida.

—Sé que querías un hermano Joshua, pero ya te he explicado, como el juego de la lotería que hemos hecho, no podemos elegir si será niño o niña es lo que nos toque e igual debemos quererlo ¿No estás feliz?

—Sí… si lo estoy, solo que esperaba un hermanito… pero si lo pienso bien, mejor que haya sido niña, porque así Luna tendrá con quien jugar mientras yo estoy en el colegio, ya tengo muchos amigos. —dijo ganándose la admiración y amor de sus padres.

Joshua era un niño especial, tenía un don maravilloso, era un hijo perfecto y ellos tenían la dicha de ser sus padres, no podían más que sentirse orgullosos de la madurez con la que afrontaba las situaciones.

—Tienes razón, así Luna te dejará hacer las tareas y leer. —dijo Fabrizio mientras maniobraba con la niña que quería irse a los brazos de su madre. —Joshua, eres el niño más listo que haya conocido, gracias por ser mi hijo.

—Gracias por si mi papá, yo te quiero aunque no puedas darme hermanitos.

Logrando con esto arrancarle carcajadas a Marión y Fabrizio, el padre acercó a la niña y le indico que le diese un beso a la pequeña.

— ¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó Joshua tomándole la pequeña y arrugada mano a su hermanita dormida.

—Violet. —Contestó el padre.

—¿Se llamará como tu mami?

—Sí tu padre así lo quiso y para mi es el mayor regalo, así se llamaba mi mamá. —paseando la mirada de su hijo a su esposo, tomándole la mano y regalándole un beso en los nudillos.

Fabrizio recibió el gesto de amor y agradecimiento de su esposa, para después acariciarle los labios con el pulgar, sintiendo que cada vez más amaba a esa mujer, cuando creía que ya no había más sentimiento en su pecho para sentir, este lo asombraba al intensificarse ante las alegrías que ella le brindaba, nunca imaginó tanta dicha, tanta plenitud. Se encontraba un poco cansado por llevar a cabo la labor de traer al mundo a su nueva princesa, las apenas apreciables hebras en su cabecita le hacían saber que sería rubia, razón para que Manuelle se emocionará, felicitando a su hermana, aun no se podía definir el color de los ojos, pero él ya había asegurado que serían igual a los de Marión, pues era la viva estampa de su madre al nacer y que según él lo recordaba como si hubiese sido esa misma mañana.

En la sala se encontraban todos los familiares que vinieron a recibir a la pequeña Violet, su madre había preparado algunos aperitivos para la celebración ella no dejaba pasar esos momentos especiales que marcaban a su familia, se sentía muy feliz porque la vida solo le regalo dos hijos, pero estos le brindaban la oportunidad de ser madre y revivir la crianza con los nietos.

Así como su padre se entregaba cada vez más a Joshua, al punto de hacerlo su compañero todas las tardes al llevárselo a los laboratorios enseñándole cosas básicas sobre medicina y que cuando el pequeño se los comentaba lo dejaba sencillamente con la boca abierta, ya sabía las temperaturas normarles en un cuerpo humano, hasta qué punto podrían ser peligrosas, ya sean por muy altas o muy bajas, así como el nombre de casi todos los órganos y su localización, sino fuese porque Joshua muestra emoción al hablarlo, pensaría que su padre le fundiría el cerebro. Aunque no todo era ciencia, también proseguía con sus clases de música y tratando de mejorar día con día su manejo del violín, ya más de una vez le había dicho que quería hacerlo perfecto para dormir a su hermanito, no contaba con que sería una niña, esperaba que no cambiara de opinión.

Manuelle anclaba su mirada en la ébano de su esposa que tenía a su hijo sentado sobre su regazo, encontrando en esta la fortaleza necesaria para dar sus primeros pasos, no sería fácil, su peso, no le ayudaba pero ya bastante había practicado en las piscinas, llevaba meses en ese tratamiento para adaptarse a las prótesis, después de todo Fabrizio logró convencerlo, dejándole claro que eso no debía hacerlo por él si no por su familia.

Apretaba con fuerza inmisaria las barras de acero y las prótesis empezaban a incomodarle ya le habían dicho que eso sería algo psicológico y que debía darse la confianza, que esa incomodidad no era más que algo que él mismo creaba para no dar la pelea. No debía dejarse ganar por sus nervios.

Flammy veía a su esposo dudar y sabía que estaba preparado, necesitaba un poco de aliento, por lo que agarró las manos de su hijo y lo hizo aplaudir.

—Vamos papi, ponte de pie… —hablaba como si fuese el niño que balbuceaba emocionado y sonreía ante las palmas de sus manos la chocarse.

Manuelle hizo más fuerte el agarre en las barras y se impulsó, poniéndose de pie, el impacto de sus muslos sobre la prótesis era realmente incomodo, todo su peso caía sobre algo totalmente falso y suponía que debía aceptar a esas cosas como parte de su cuerpo.

En sus brazos se evidenciaba el esfuerzo que realizaba, estos se perlaban y las venas se preciaban cada vez más, así como el corazón los latinos frenéticos se le instalaba en la garganta, sentía miedo, debía admitirlo porque no quería caerse delante de Flander y de su esposa.

—Poco a poco, esposo mío, lo hace muy bien. —lo instó Flammy, mientras el niño se emocionaba al ver al padre por primera vez de pie, los ojos celestes como los de su abuelo paterno le brillaban ante la ansiedad y se removía por bajarse e ir en busca de su padre.

Manuelle al ver el esfuerzo en su esposa por mantener a su hijo en el regazo, le regalo una sonrisa, esa que escondía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Déjelo que gatee, aquí no hay peligro. —le pidió a su esposa, quien colocó el niño en el suelo y este empezó a gatear para alcanzar a su padre.

Manuelle, se armó de valor, porque debía aprovechar el tiempo ante de que el dolor en sus piernas aumentara y entonces le hiciera perder el tiempo al doctor que lo observaba a una distancia prudente, le había dicho que no podía interferí que era hora de que diera sus primeros pasos él solo.

Respiro profundo y soltó el aire lentamente por la boca, arrastrando la pierna izquierda, seguido de la derecha y el corazón se le iba a explotar en una mezcla de miedo y felicidad, sabía que la finalidad era que diera sus primeros pasos no sé qué se arrastrara como si fuese un viejo de noventa años.

Levanto un poco el pie izquierdo y sintió un gran alivio, pero el derecho recibió todo su peso, sabía que debía equilibrarlos y entonces sin pensarlo adelanto un paso y volvió a colocar el izquierdo para hacer descansar el derecho, tenía la pierna sobre sus pies de plásticos, toda su atención concentrada en eso y no podía ver las lágrimas de felicidad de su esposa.

Flander al ver a su padre se aferró a uno de los tubos verticales y se paró instado por Manuelle en quien veía una enseñanza empezó a dar sus primero pasos y entonces Flammy no pudo evitar emocionarse.

— ¡Está caminando! —Manuelle sabía que era con él. — ¡Están caminando! —pero al escuchar la palabras siguientes de su esposa no pudo evitar levantar la vista y entonces pudo ver a su hijo aferrado a los tubos dando pasos más seguros que él mismo.

En ese momento la felicidad y orgullo que lo invadió fue tanto que no pudo contener las lágrimas y lo peor era que no podía limpiárselas porque terminaría en el suelo, y ahora menos que nunca debía hacerlo, porque no quería caer delante de su hijo, su pequeño estaba caminando y él no podía fallarle al caerse.

Se esforzó un poco más, solo un poco más y entonces siguió dando pasos mientras se aferraba con toda sus fuerzas a la barra y le sonreía a su hijo que también luchaba por alcanzarlo, manteniéndose tembloroso ante sus primero pasos, no se soltaba al parecer iba a ser tan precavido como el padre, pero no dejaba de caminar.

Nathan Smith quien se había encargado personalmente del caso del francés, se sentía feliz con los resultados y sabía que había sido suficiente por ese día por lo que salió de su apartado lugar y le acerco la silla de ruedas para que el teniente pudiese descansar.

—Felicitaciones teniente, lo ha hecho muy bien. —le decía Flammy mientras Manuelle se sentaba y tendía una mano, para cargar a su hijo y darle un beso en la frente. —El pequeño Flander también lo ha hecho excelente, su padre lo ha instado a dar esos primero pasos.

—Nunca imaginé que caminaría el mismo día que mi hijo. —secándose las lágrimas y sintiéndose lleno de vergüenza.

Flammy se acercó y abrazó a su esposo, depositándole un tierno beso en los labios y otro en los rubios cabellos de su hijo.

—Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, mis dos amores me han sorprendido enormemente.

— ¡Tío he llegado! —dijo Joshua mientras entraba corriendo, Fabrizio traía a Luna cargada y el bolso escolar de su hijo.

—Joshua has llegado tarde, ya he caminado, me di un maratón por todo el salón. —dijo el rubio cargándolo y sentándolo en una de sus piernas mientas que en la otra mantenía a su hijo, las tenía un poco adoloridas, pero es mayor su felicidad.

—Tío pero yo quiero verte. —con sus ojos topacio brillando ante la emoción.

—Ya no puedo hacerlo, debo descansar, es mejor ir de espacio al principio. —explicó.

—Pero solo un poquito tío. —suplicó con un puchero.

—No es fácil Joshua, el miércoles debo practicar nuevamente y como no tienes clases ese día te vienes conmigo.

—Joshua, debes comprender a tu tío, aunque parezca muy fuerte también se cansa, ya el miércoles lo veras, es muy poco tiempo el que falta – Nathan se dirigió al niño sonriendo.

—Está bien, no quiero que te canses tío. —agarrándole una mano a Flander y agitándosela con cariño, su primo era como ver a su tío en una versión más pequeña.

—Pero esta tardes después de tu siesta y de que hagas los deberes del colegio podrás ayudar a Flander a caminar, a que lo llenes de confianza, acaba de dar también sus primero pasos.

—Siii, ¡Flander vamos a caminar! Pero tío antes tienes que ayudarme con los deberes, hay unas cosas que no entiendo, me gusta más cuando me explicas tú, logro entenderte mejor que a la señorita Robinson.

—Bien te ayudaré, seguro no es nada difícil, solo que tiene que abrirte a las explicaciones de las demás personas.

—Es que ella no lo hace tan fácil… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no es lo mismo. —dijo Joshua cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, está bien, ya poco a poco le agarras el ritmo a la señorita Robinson.

Un minuto después Nathan le pidió a Manuelle que lo acompañase a su oficina en el hospital de Chicago, la misma que ocupada cada quince días cuando venía a evaluar al francés, su equipo en esta ciudad hacia una labor excelente, pero él se había comprometido con Fabrizio y Terry a seguir de cerca la evolución del teniente Laroche, no solo en la fisioterapia, también en el plano psicológico, ayudarlo a superar sus miedos. Flammy se encargó de Flander y Joshua, bajó de las piernas de su tío con agilidad, al cual se llevaron para retirarle las prótesis y masajearla las piernas para relajarlas nuevamente.

* * *

_**Aprisionada por la espuma**_

_**I**_

_**Aprisionada en cárceles de espuma,**_

_**en la medida de tu cuerpo,**_

_**no veo pasar la noche,**_

_**sólo veo el día**_

_**que entra por tus axilas transparentes**_

_**y te desnuda.**_

_**Veo, amor mío,**_

_**el lecho donde estamos**_

_**y compartimos**_

_**las dádivas,**_

_**los cielos...**_

_**Todo lo que nos negó y afirmó como lo que somos:**_

_**mil años de alegría corporal**_

_**y materia sin sombra**_

_**y palabras**_

_**que se dicen diurnamente porque vienen del aire**_

_**y hay que oírlas y decirlas**_

_**a través de los árboles**_

_**y en lo que no se escribe porque aún no se inventa su**_

_**nombre;**_

_**porque su júbilo**_

_**todavía no ha sido descubierto**_

_**y las flores de su alrededor**_

_**aún no son cosas del viento**_

_**(aún no han ido a un invierno ni regresado a la primavera).**_


	253. Capítulo 72

**Holaaaa! no, no estábamos muerta, por aquí regresamos con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos hayan disfrutado las fiestas decembrina, nuestros mejores deseos para todas en esta nueva etapa. Abrazos! **

* * *

**Capítulo 72**

**Ese amor es mi hombre y yo soy su mujer…**

**Dos mitades de un todo como tiene que ser.**

* * *

Después de un mes viajando en barco Jules se sentía con la suficiente calma y confianza como para lograr su objetivo, sacar a Elisa de esa casa donde era prisionera y marcharse muy lejos, donde pudiesen ser felices y amarse con libertad. Esta vez no existiría nada que se lo impidiese, no estaba dispuesto a volver a Francia con las manos vacías, no de nuevo, después de analizar las cosas con cabeza fría llegó a la conclusión que no podía actuar de manera impulsiva, no podía exponer a Elisa, Frank estaba obsesionado con ella y era capaz de todo por mantenerla a su lado, incluso de hacerle daño; tenía los documentos de los tres y en cuanto llegase a Nueva York investigaría la mejor manera de salir del país sin que Frank les siguiese la pista, podían escoger un país alejado, que no levantase sospechas en él y ya después retomarían su vida de manera normal. La llevaría a ella y a Frederick, crearían una familia, él quería a ese niño como si fuese suyo y ser su padre de ahora en adelante sería un orgullo, le daría a la mujer que amaba todo lo que merecía y más, Elisa era su reina y justo así la trataría.

Todas esas ideas rondaban la cabeza de Jules en cuanto el barco hacia su entrada al puerto de Nueva York, el tiempo de viaje le había ayudado para organizar cada detalle cuidadosamente para evitar errores que pudiesen derrumbar sus planes, tenía que lograr que Elisa y Fred saliesen de la casa, como primera opción o si esto no era posible, entonces entraría él, contrataría a varios hombres para que lo ayudasen a sacarla de allí, se pondría en contacto con Dennis y si la chica lo deseaba también se la llevaría a ella y a su prometido, que a estas alturas ya debía ser su esposo, después de todo necesitarían gente de confianza y conocida, que ayudasen a Elisa a sobre llevar la fuga.

Los planes en su cabeza eran sencillos y rápidos, se podían llevar a cabo con facilidad, se veía salir triunfante de esta situación, feliz y disfrutando de la vida como la conocía cuando estuvo junto a Elisa, no, una vida mejor aún de como la conoció, una perfecta. Pero en el plano real todo era más complicado, se había instalado en un modesto hotel en el centro de la ciudad, no se había puesto en contacto con Kellan por temor a que este pudiese estar siendo vigilado; después de aquellos hombres que descubrió en París siguiéndolo, no le extrañaría para nada que Frank también estuviese al tanto de cada uno de los pasos de su amigo. Solo esperaba que aquella idea que le dio Jean Pierre de crear una pantalla funcionase; ante todas sus amistades en Francia, él se había trasladado a las minas en Australia, supuestos conflictos requirieron de su presencia allí, así que él como el buen hijo y el hombre preocupado por los negocios de su padre había marchado al lejano país, incluso se hizo una fiesta de despedida, se compraron los boletos y se envió a otro hombre en su lugar, todo para despistar a los sabuesos de Frank.

De todo esto ya habían pasado muchos días, para ser exactos cuarenta y dos, un mes de viaje y doce en América, doce días en los cuales no había logrado ver a Elisa, ni saber nada sobre ella, todos los días revisaba los diarios, las revistas de sociales, se paseaba por las calles donde se ubicaban las empresas Wells, por la mansión, cambiaba de auto cada tres días para no levantar sospechas, incluso se había dejado crecer la barba y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Esta vez no dejaría que Frank lo descubriese y arruinase sus planes, esta vez podía jurar que le ganaría la partida, lo estaba dejando confiarse, que se durmiese en los laureles; ese era punto a favor, que Frank no sospechase de sus planes, solo de esa manera lograría alcanzar su objetivo, debía actuar con inteligencia y frialdad.

Elisa se encontraba junto a Frank en un prestigioso restaurante de la ciudad, había llegado hasta este en compañía de su esposo para asistir a un almuerzo de negocios, en primera instancia intento negarse, pero cuando Frank le mencionó que eran hombres muy importantes y que sus señoras esposas también los acompañarían, a la pelirroja no le quedó más remedio que esbozar una sonrisa y aceptar. Debía mantenerse en su postura, debía dejarle ver a Frank que estaba dispuesta a ser delante de todos la abnegada señora Wells, solo de esa forma se ganaría su confianza de nuevo y el hecho que la dejase salir a menudo ya era un avance.

La conversación giraba en torno a la nueva adquisición de unos almacenes al norte de la ciudad, los mismo serian acondicionados para crear talleres donde se reparasen los barcos y los trenes que eran propiedad de su esposo, a Elisa poco le importaba todo esto, así que solo se limitaba a asentir y a sonreír cuando lo percibía necesario, el resto de la reunión se mostró taciturna como siempre. La muñeca que deseaba Frank: fría, hermosa y educada.

Jules iba rumbo a la mansión Wells una vez más, sabía que a esa hora Frank no se encontraba en la misma y esto le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta para pasearse por el lugar y ver alguna posibilidad de entrar, estaba por cruzar en una calle cuando vio frente a un establecimiento tres de los autos de Frank, los reconoció por el escudo en el capó de los mismos, también porque junto a estos se encontraban cuatro de sus guardaespaldas. Algo dentro de su pecho vibró con fuerza, como un presentimiento imposible de obviar, por lo que estacionó al otro lado de la calle, después de unos minutos se dijo que estaba perdiendo su tiempo en este lugar, que si Frank se encontraba en un almuerzo de negocios, era su mejor oportunidad para ir a la mansión y encontrar la forma de entrar, estaba a punto de poner el auto en marcha de nuevo cuando vio movimiento frente al local y los guardaespaldas se acercaron a la puerta.

Elisa daba gracias a Dios por haber hecho que esta reunión terminase, ya no soportaba más mantener esa sonrisa forzada en los labios, ni mucho menos las miradas de amor que debía dedicarle a Frank delante de aquellos extraños, quizás él podía notar que todo era mentira, pero ella deseaba que supiese que estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a los demás que le seguía el juego, que quería mostrarse ante todos como la pareja perfecta. Los primeros en salir fueron los socios del francés, para finalmente cederles el paso a ellos, ya los guardaespaldas los esperaban como hienas fueran del establecimiento, mostrando sus caras largas para que Frank se tragase el cuento que era intocable.

Jules se llenó de emoción en cuanto la vio, su pecho era muy pequeño para albergar su corazón, estaba realmente hermosa, aunque la veía un poco más delgada, pero lucia radiante como la más hermosa de las diosas, mataría por abrazarla en este instante por decirle que la ama con tanta fuerza que no sabe de consciencia y menos de razón, que este sentimiento se ha mantenido intacto en todo este tiempo y que la desea como nada, la veía caminar sonriente del brazo de Frank, decidió olvidarse de él y concentrarse solo en ella, sentía que estaba soñando, tanto tiempo, tantas lágrimas y angustias… ¡Elisa, mi Elisa, niña de mis ojos! Cuanto te he extrañado amor mío ¡Cuánto! Pensaba sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado y de pronto se llenó de temor al ver que ella estaba a punto de marcharse, con rapidez descendió del auto, pero se mantuvo detrás de este, no debía actuar de manera impulsiva, no podía arriesgarse a perder esta oportunidad, pero necesitaba tanto verla, mirarla a los ojos, que estos también lo viesen a él.

Dos de los hombres subieron a uno de los autos, la adrenalina se disparó dentro de Jules, esta era su oportunidad para que al menos lo viese y supiese que él estaba en América que había regresado por ella y que necesitaba que lo ayudase, sabe lo astuta que es y que cuando sepa de su presencia ella buscara la manera de hacer el encuentro más fácil. Lo único que lo separaba de ella era la calle, estaba más cerca de lo que había estado desde hacía casi dos años, algunos carros que transitaban podían servirle de distracción para que Frank no se percatase de su presencia allí.

- ¡Elisa mírame! – Susurraba desesperado – Por favor, mírame… levanta la mirada, estoy aquí… estoy aquí… he venido por ti, mírame… ¡Hazlo ahora! – Repetía en un ruego.

Dio un par de pasos saliendo de la acera, sabía que se estaba exponiendo, pero no podía escapar, ella era un imán, lo atraía con tanta fuerza que le era imposible resistirse, sus ojos se posaron en los demás hombres, estudiando la distancia que había entre ellos y la pelirroja, Frank se despedía de algunas personas, estaba distraído, esta era su oportunidad, levantó la mano para crear un movimiento y que ella lo captase.

Pero al otro lado de la acera, quien descubrió el movimiento fue uno de los guardaespaldas de Frank, el hombre frunció el ceño y después agudizó la vista para detallar al hombre que hacia señas, le resultaba conocido. Frank notó la postura que había tomado Walter, el hombre estaba alerta como si hubiese descubierto algo, no tuvo que buscar con sus ojos la causa de ese estado, su corazón le dijo de quien se trataba y se llenó de miedo en segundos, ese miserable estaba allí, había llegado hasta ellos y los había atrapado totalmente indefensos, solo le bastaría gritar el nombre de Elisa para que todo se derrumbase. Esta vez no pensó, solo actuó, envolvió a su esposa entre sus brazos y aun cuando la sintió tensarse no le importo, la miro a los ojos y deposito un beso en los labios suaves y rojos de ella, solo un toque, pero sabía que con eso bastaba, después la miró a los ojos para descubrir si Elisa estaba al tanto de la presencia de Jules en ese lugar.

La pelirroja se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Frank la envolvía en un abrazo y la pegaba a su cuerpo, la tensión en ella se hizo presente de inmediato, pero no le dio tiempo de actuar y alejarlo, él ya estaba dándole un beso en los labios. Después de tanto tiempo debía soportar todo esto de nuevo y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su corazón encogerse de dolor, cerró los ojos no porque este toque le provocase alguna emoción satisfactoria, lo hizo para no derramar las lágrimas que habían subido hasta su garganta, dándole un sabor mucho más amargo al acto de Frank.

- Lo siento… sé que… te hice una promesa, pero estas tan hermosa hoy… no pude evitarlo Elisa – Dijo con la voz ronca y trémula, sabía que ella se había molestado, no logro esconderlo.

Ella pensó que seguramente se debía a la certeza del rechazo que recibiría por su parte y no a la verdadera tormenta que azotaba al francés, no esbozó una sonrisa, ni una palabra, solo bajó la mirada de manera sumisa y dejó que Frank la guiase hasta el auto, en cuanto subió a este dejó libre un jadeo y cerró los ojos. Sentía que el odio la estaba llenando de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza, quería borrar este beso, arrancarse los labios, arrancarse la piel del rostro, quería asesinar a Frank Wells, verlo morir lentamente ¡¿Por qué lo había hecho?! – Se preguntó en pensamientos intentando controlar el temblor que la invadía - ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas Frank Wells! – Se repetía en pensamientos llena de ira.

El francés le dedicó unas miradas a sus guardaespaldas y subió al auto intentando mostrarse lo más calmado posible delante de Elisa, no quería levantar sospechas en ella, estaba casi seguro que no había alcanzado a ver a Leblanc. La había tomado por sorpresa y a esas alturas ya sabía cuándo Elisa mentía, no lo estaba haciendo, aunque claramente no le había gustado que la besara, quizás después de esto perdería todo el terreno ganado con ella, no le importaba, nada de eso le importaba si al menos conseguía que el miserable entendiese de una vez por todas que ella era su mujer, que era suya y lo seria para siempre.

Jules solo pudo retroceder los dos paso que había dado mientras sentía el suelo desaparecer bajo sus pies y su mundo dar vueltas, no podía mirar a través de las lágrimas que ahogaron sus ojos, todo él temblaba y solo quería lanzársele a uno de los autos que pasaban para terminar con este infierno que lo estaba consumiendo de a poco, no podía ni siquiera moverse solo vio como el vehículo que la resguardaba se marchaba, no sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo parado ahí reteniendo las lágrimas, para no ser el hazme reír en plena calle cuando pudo subió al auto y apretó con todas sus fuerzas el volante, hasta los nudillos se le tornaron blanco, las lágrimas por fin salieron mientras todo él temblaba y se maldijo por ser tan estúpido, tan imbécil y descargo los sentimientos que lo embargaba contra el volante golpeándolo con las palmas de sus manos, mientras se decía que eso era lo que Kellan quería que viera, para que se diera cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer, para que dejara de esperar, porque ella había cumplido su palabra, lo había olvidado y decidió quedarse con su familia y a él que se lo lleven los demonios, tal vez Jean Pierre tenía razón y como le dijo ese día molesto, solo lo uso, solo eso, ahora ella actuaba como si no pasara nada, viviendo una vida feliz al lado de su esposo, el único que salió jodido fue él.

Pero ahora si se obligaría a olvidar así le tocara arrancarse el maldito corazón, pero lo va hacer, así sea lo último que haga. Encendió el auto y se dirigió al hotel pagó su cuenta y se marchó, dejándole una nota a Kellan donde la daba las gracias por hacerlo venir para que por fin abriera los ojos, que ya no necesitaba más de su ayuda y que no se preocupara que él estaría bien, seguía considerándolo su amigo y que podrían mantener contacto, pero que el tema de Elisa quedaba erradicado, que no quería saber nada de ella ni por error, porque a la primera que intentara nombrarla no lo siguiese considerando su amigo.

Se desplazaba con ese andar elegante que lo caracterizaba por el lujoso lobby del hotel Palace en la ciudad de Nueva York, después de un día de interminables reuniones, llenas de nuevas propuestas y proyectos, así como de un recuento del primer semestres del año, por fin se disponía a salir de este lugar para descansar, siempre que visitaba la ciudad se quedaba en este hotel, después de todo era accionista de la cadena hotelera a la cual pertenecía junto a los Leagan, pero desde que Candy y Terry se mudaron a la ciudad, prácticamente lo habían obligado a hospedarse con ellos y el pequeño Terry que cada día se parecía más a su padre, Albert sabía que no había un lugar mejor en toda la urbe para él, junto a estos se sentía en familia y eso aminoraba un poco la nostalgia que sentía por encontrarse lejos de la suya.

La última reunión del día se habían llevado a cabo en una de las suite del hotel, en vista que uno de los inversionistas extranjeros era un hombre de edad avanzada, al cual la ajetreada agenda de los pasados días ya le había pasado cuenta, este término por solicitar que la misma se llevase a cabo en el salón de reuniones de su habitación. Aunque el rubio quiso escapar cuanto antes del lugar, algunos conocidos que se encontró en el vestíbulo se lo impidieron, entreteniéndolos con lo único de lo cual sabían hablar estos hombres, mas negocios; pacientemente Albert los atendió unos minutos y terminó por despedirlos, ya afuera lo esperaba el auto que los llevaría hasta la casa de los Grandchester.

Candy y Terry le dieron una cálida bienvenida como siempre, hacia dos semanas que la compañía Stanford había cerrado su temporada de presentaciones, así que el castaño casi siempre se encontraba en casa junto a su familia; después de casi cinco meses de presentaciones con toda la boletería vendida, del éxito alcanzado y las buenas críticas que no dejaban de llegar día tras día, los actores requerían de un merecido descanso, el mismo sería de un mes, antes de prepararse e ir trabajando en la gira que harían por todo el país con: Sueño de una noche de verano.

Después de la cena Albert se retiró hasta el despacho de Terry como tenía por costumbre, para llamar a su esposa y charlar sobre las novedades del día; escuchar la voz de ella aun a cientos de kilómetros lo llenaba de una sensación maravillosa, esa calidez que solo Fransheska podía brindarle, su risa lo hacía sonreír y que la misma felicidad de ella lo alcanzase, escuchar todas las aventuras que tenía junto a su pequeño hijo, como este la dejaba agotada después de horas de juego con sus primos, pero sobre todo la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

- Igual sigo extrañándote mucho, todo el día intento ocuparme en cualquier cosa, pero cuando cae la noche… todo es tan frio y gris sin ti Albert – Confesó sin poder ocultar la falta que le hacia su esposo, sabía que quizás esto solo empeoraba la situación de este, pero no pudo seguir callándolo, habían pasado nueve días separados.

- Me ocurre exactamente lo mismo Fransheska, te juro mi vida que si estuviese dentro de mis posibilidades cerrar los ojos y aparecer junto a ti, no dudaría en hacerlo, tenderme junto a ti y abrazarte toda la noche, amarte como tanto deseo – Dijo con la voz ronca por la opresión que sentía en el pecho y ese nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

- Yo también lo haría mi amor, volaría hasta ti y alejaría toda esta ausencia que nos tortura, hace dos noches traje a Anthony a nuestra habitación para que durmiese conmigo, tenerlo a él cerca de mí es como tenerte a ti, eso me consuela un poco, siento mucho que tú no puedas contar con al menos esto – Mencionó con tristeza, pero de inmediato reaccionó, no debía perturbar a su esposo con estas cosas, por el contrario debía animarlo – Por cierto, ahora se ha instalado en tu puesto y creo que te dará la pelea cuando llegues y desees recuperarlo, supongo que tu aroma en ese lado de la cama lo ha atrapado, también te extraña mucho, justo ahora lo tengo frente a mí, déjame traerlo para que hable contigo – Agregó con un tono más alegre y colocó con cuidado el auricular para ir en busca de su hijo.

Albert se pasó la mano por la mejilla para limpiar la lagrima que había bajado por esta, sentía que el vacío de no tener a su familia junto a él se hacía cada vez más grande, jamás pensó que pudiese tener una unión como esta, sentirse tan atado a alguien, eso lo creía en su pasado, pues desde que conoció a Fransheska comenzó a depender de su presencia, de sentirla cerca, de verla, escucharla, tocarla, necesitaba todo eso con urgencia; escuchó que ella regresaba y fue el primero en hablar para saludar a su hijo.

- Hola Anthony – Expresó con emoción. Al principio escucho unos balbuceos y después la vocecita de su pequeño.

- Papá… papá – Repitió mientras golpeaba el auricular con la mano, como queriendo sacarlo del extraño aparato ante sus ojos.

- Si mi príncipe, es papá que está al otro lado… escúchalo – Le decía Fransheska acomodándole el teléfono, regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto has crecido Anthony? Espero que mucho… pero espérame para empezar a caminar, quiero estar allí ese día, ya después si lo deseas puedes andar por toda la casa como tu primo Terry que trae a sus padres de cabeza escapando a cada momento hacia el jardín – Comentó sonriendo al escuchar que su hijo parecía entenderle pues le respondía con monosílabos y de vez en cuando lo llamaba papá de nuevo.

- Candy me contó el otro día que se había escondido bajo la mesa del despacho de Terry y los hizo poner todo patas arriba buscándolo – Acotó Fransheska mientras reía.

- Nos hizo, yo también participe en la búsqueda, en realidad ellos estaban jugando en el salón y no vieron cuando este escapo por andarse peleando como chiquillos, Candy y Terry nunca cambiaran, yo note la dirección que había tomado, pero entre tantos estantes de libros, el bribón nos dio un poco de trabajo para conseguirlo – Mencionó en tono divertido.

- Anthony aun no hace travesuras como esas, se me desaparece y enloquecería, aunque ya gatea con bastante rapidez, el otro día se le escapó a Joshua con los estetoscopios que le regalo mi papá, mientras este intentaba atrapar a Luna que corría con su rompecabezas favorito y la dulce Violet miraba toda la acción desde su lugar – Explicó riendo al recordar el episodio – Al fin Fabrizio logró controlar a Luna y esperamos a que Anthony se durmiese para que Joshua recuperase su instrumento, creo que tendremos otro futuro medico en la familia y mi padre se siente feliz por ello, hasta comento que le enviaría a hacer unos estetoscopios más pequeños a nuestro hijo – Agregó divertida, dándole besos en la mejillas a su bebé que jugaba con sus pulseras, este se giró y volvió a intentar recuperar el teléfono.

- Luciano está completamente perdido ante sus nietos, pensaba que solo Fiorella se desviviría por consentirlos, pero tu padre no se queda atrás, bueno ya me tocará ver que puedo comprarle a nuestro futuro doctor, cada cosa que me cuentas de él me hace tan feliz y orgulloso, me alegra mucho saber que todo está bien mi amor, pronto estaré de regreso con ustedes, te lo prometo… mañana tengo varias reuniones y debo levantarme temprano, en Chicago ya debe ser tarde, ve a descansar y sueña conmigo por favor, así como yo lo hago contigo todas las noches – Pidió sintiendo de nuevo esta urgencia de tenerla junto a él.

- Por supuesto que lo hare y no te preocupes, George me comentó que ya están casi listos todos los contratos, eso quiere decir que estarás aquí para la fiesta de cumpleaños de ambos… ¿Es así verdad? – Inquirió aunque un tanto temerosa que la respuesta no fuese la que ella esperaba, sabía que Albert jamás se perdería un evento como este.

- Eso es correcto mi amor, estaré allí ese día, lo más probable es que llegue en la madrugada del mismo o a primera hora, no debes preocuparte Fransheska, sabes que no antepondría nada a pasar el cumpleaños de mi hijo junto a él – Le aseguró con firmeza.

- Lo sé mi vida, pero igual no te angusties, atiende con calma y concentraciones tus labores que nosotros te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos y todo el amor del mundo para darte, te amo con toda mi alma y te envió un millón de besos para que te duren hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Anthony despídete de papá – Dijo esforzándose por no llorar.

El niño le respondió entre balbuceos de los cuales Albert pudo deducir varias palabras, haciendo que su pecho se hinchase de amor y felicidad por ese pedacito de él, respiró profundamente para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y habló de nuevo.

- Yo también te quiero pequeño, cuida muy bien a tu mami, pórtate bien y no hagas enfadar a Joshua, ya tu abuelo te traerá todo un equipo médico para ti solo – Expresó con una sonrisa y escuchó la respuesta de su hijo, así como la petición de Fransheska para que la dejase hablar a ella, provocando con esto una carcajada en el rubio.

- Ahora se encapricho con el teléfono, que niño más curioso, creo que ha salido a usted señor Andley – Bromeó la chica cuando logro recuperar el aparato – Ve a descansar amor, tu día mañana será muy ocupado, igual al mío con los últimos preparativos de las fiestas de cumpleaños de mis dos amores – Esbozó y le envió un beso.

- Te adoro, cuida mucho de ambos, te llamó mañana en la noche nuevamente, descansa y abraza a Anthony imaginado que yo me encuentro junto a ustedes, besos para ti y para él – Mencionó y les envió un par de estos a través del teléfono.

Después de eso se cortó la comunicación, él rubio liberó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento, permitiéndole a su imaginación recrear el cuadro de su esposa e hijo subiendo a su habitación y preparándose para dormir, una vez que ambos se tendieron en la cama, él se uniría a ellos y todo sería perfecto de nuevo; pero su realidad era otra, así que después de unos minutos terminó por colocarse de pie y dirigirse a la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de sus amigos, intentando no pensar en el ajetreado día que le esperaba mañana.

Las noches siguientes se intercalaron las llamadas, una vez ella y otras él, la última fue Fransheska la que se comunicó con él, igual que las anteriores hablaron durante unos minutos, la mitad de los que acostumbraban, hasta que Albert le dijo que debía descansar, esto resultó algo extraño para la chica, pero comprendió que ciertamente su esposo debía estar cansado, por lo cual no lo entretuvo más y se despidió de él, igual debía levantarse muy temprano para ultimar detalles de la celebración doble que había preparado para su esposo e hijo, que tendría lugar dentro de dos días. Albert había cortado la comunicación por un motivo en especial, debía subir a la habitación para buscar su equipaje de mano y salir rumbo a la estación de trenes de Nueva York, junto a Candy, Terry y el bebé de ambos, había logrado saldar todos los asuntos pendientes en esta ciudad y ya nada le impedía volver a Chicago, en principio pensó en hacerlo solo, pero sus anfitriones no se lo permitieron, decidieron acompañarlo, después de todos ellos también tenían planeado viajar a Chicago para estar presentes en el cumpleaños de los dos caballeros Andley.

Tomaron el tren de medianoche y lograron dormir gran parte del viaje, sobre todo el rubio que apenas había descansado el día anterior, así que en cuanto les asignaron sus compartimientos este cayó como un tronco y no despertó hasta que ya llevaban más de la mitad del camino, dentro de unas horas estaría en su hogar nuevamente y junto a su familia. Quería darle la sorpresa a Fransheska y su bebé por lo que no llamó para que los recogiesen, Candy y Terry también querían formar parte de esta, así que lo secundaron; tomaron un par de autos de alquiler y se dirigieron a la gran mansión a las afueras de Chicago.

Fransheska se encontraba en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración del pequeño Anthony, el personal que se había encargado de la decoración había terminado las pinturas de los animales que había pedido, los mismos resaltaban en el impecable blanco que mostraba la habitación; osos, pájaros, conejos, elefantes, jirafas y leones adornaban el lugar, dando un toque divertido al mismo. Habían abierto las ventanas para dejar que el aire ventilara el espacio y así el olor no fuese un elemento desagradable. Las mesas ya se encontraban ubicadas, así como las sillas, los globos en una variada gama de azules se colocarían a primera hora del día siguiente, cada cosa estaba en su lugar y ella podía sentirse aliviada que así fuese.

Había decidido hacer la fiesta de su esposo al día siguiente, en vista que sería viernes y eso facilitaba que los invitados no se viesen en la penosa obligación de marcharse temprano, para cumplir con compromisos el día después, ya que lo había convencido junto a Emilia que tuviese una celebración acorde a su edad, en vista que Anthony le había robado la posibilidad de hacerla de mañana como el año anterior, además que sería mucho más relajado para todo el personal de la casa y para ellos como anfitriones, tomando en cuenta que Albert llegaría el veintiocho de su viaje de negocios y seguramente se encontraría agotado del mismo, por lo que hacer dos fiestas el mismo día, les traería más cansancio que disfrute. La voz de su hijo la sacó de sus pensamientos, se volvió sobresaltada pues lo había dejado junto a Inés en el jardín.

- Mamá… ma… - La llamó desde los brazos de su padre quien la veía con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Albert! ¡Amor, has llegado! – Exclamó emocionada y corrió hasta él amarrándolo en un fuerte abrazo, envolviendo a su esposo e hijo en este.

- Quería darte la sorpresa, luces bellísima – Mencionó el rubio cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y no pudo resistir a la tentación de besar a su mujer.

Le colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, atrapando la boca de Fransheska con demanda, olvidando que tenían público en este instante y a su pequeño hijo entre ellos, pero Anthony a diferencia del pequeño Terry no armaba berrinches, se entretuvo jugando con la corbata de su padre.

- Te extrañé tanto, me estaba volviendo loco Fran – Susurró el rubio una vez que detuvieron el beso, mientras se ahogaba en los ojos de su mujer.

- Igual yo mi vida, sentía que cada día era más largo, me hiciste tanta falta – Esbozó y lo abrazó de nuevo, llenándose de la calidez que brotaba de su marido.

- Espero que a nosotros también nos hayas extrañado – Se dejó escuchar la voz de Terry desde la puerta del salón, este se encontraba junto a Candy y con su hijo en brazos.

- ¡Hermano! Que maravillosa sorpresa – Contestó la castaña separándose de Albert para recibirlos – Por supuesto que los he extrañado, que grande esta esté apuesto caballerito, Candy luces bellísima y tú mi exitoso hermano tan hermoso como siempre, he guardado todos los artículos que han publicado los diarios, me siento tan feliz por tus logros Terry – Agregó mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía.

- Y yo me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo gracias a la maravillosa familia que tengo, de verdad nunca tendré como agradecerles tanto apoyo y cariño que me han dado, me sentía agotada las últimas semanas pero sumamente feliz al ver que el público me ha abierto las puertas de nuevo, en principio espere que tanta euforia fuese producto solo de la novedad y la expectativa por ver si seguía teniendo el mismo talento de tiempo atrás, pero no fue así, los días seguían pasando el público seguía brindándome sus mejores críticas — Comentó con una sonrisa y su mirada se posó en el pequeño rubio que Albert llevaba – Ciertamente este señorito es idéntico a su padre, cada día se parece más a ti Albert, imagino los berrinches que seguirá haciendo tu tío Fabrizio – Agregó en tono divertido mirándolo con diversión.

- En realidad no puede hacer muchos, después del nacimiento de Violet, su famosa marca Di Carlo quedo en el pasado, mi hermosa sobrina es igual de rubia que Marion, incluso ha sacado los ojos verdes de esta, es una belleza, igual que Luna que ha crecido una barbaridad en los últimos meses – Dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos – Seguramente ustedes deben estar cansados por el viaje, será mejor que subamos y así se relajan un rato antes de la cena – Indicó con esa confianza que le brindaba ser la dueña de la casa desde hacía casi dos años.

- Bueno la verdad es que el viaje no estuvo tan pesado, pero creo que mi pequeño se cae del sueño, así como Anthony… - Decía Candy observando a su hijo y sobrino.

- En realidad este jovencito ya cayó – Esbozó Albert en un susurro para no despertar a su hijo.

- No me extraña en lo absoluto, se ha pasado todo el día acompañándome a supervisar su fiesta, por eso me sorprendió escucharlo, estaba prácticamente dormido cuando lo deje con Inés en el jardín – Acotó acariciándole el suave cabello dorado.

- Bueno debo asumir toda la responsabilidad, en cuanto llegue lo vi en el jardín y casi corrí hasta él para verlo, los he extrañado demasiado todos estos días, al parecer Anthony también lo había hecho pues nada más con escuchar mi voz se volvió loco buscándome – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo acomodaba a su pecho y le acariciaba la espalda.

- Ha sido el hombre más extrañado de todo el mundo señor Andley, me la pasaba contando los minutos para tenerte de nuevo en casa, gracias por esta extraordinaria sorpresa – Expresó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos y estos le demostraban mucho más que sus palabras.

Candy y Terry sonreían ante el cuadro que la pareja mostraba, cada día lucían más enamorados, más compenetrados, ciertamente habían nacido el uno para el otro, al igual que ellos, por eso después de compartir una mirada cómplice, se excusaron con ambos alegando que irían a saludar a la tía abuela y de este modo brindarles la privacidad para que pudiesen expresar sus sentimientos con total libertad.

Albert y Fransheska se encaminaron a la segunda planta, llevaron a Anthony a su habitación y se quedaron con él por media hora, les encantaba verlo dormir, el niño movía sus manos y sus labios como si estuviese soñando y eso emocionaba a sus padres, Albert sentía como si hubiese crecido una barbaridad en estos quince días, le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello y la espalda, mientras Fransheska le brindaba tiernas caricias a él. Después de un rato continuaron a la recamara principal de la mansión, la misma que compartían desde que se hicieron marido y mujer. Ya el rubio había saludado a su tía con anterioridad pues esta se hallaba en el jardín, así que no vio necesario que acompañara a Candy y a Terry para compartir un poco más con ella, ahora lo único que deseaba era estar a solas con su esposa.

- Debes estar cansado – Mencionó Fransheska quitándole el saco y después comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata con suavidad.

- La verdad es que dormí durante todo el viaje o al menos gran parte de este, los últimos dos días fueron demasiado pesados, pero no me importó trabajar de más, lo único que deseaba era estar junto a ti y a Anthony de nuevo y sabía que en cuanto más rápido acabase con todo, más pronto lo conseguiría – Contestó acariciándole la espalda con suavidad, acercó sus labios a los de ella pidiéndole un beso, el cual Fransheska le entregó de inmediato.

Ella dejó libre un suspiro cuando la boca de su esposo se apoderó de la suya con urgencia, despertando de inmediato esta necesidad que la había embargado durante días, sus manos se aferraron a la amplia y fuerte espalda del rubio, al tiempo que entregaba y recibía con la misma intensidad las caricias y los besos de Albert. Sus manos regresaron a la parte frontal y comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa, sabía lo que él deseaba en este instante, exactamente lo mismo que ella, cuando la prenda cayó al suelo rodeó el cuello de su esposo y se sujetó de este para elevarse y de un salto envolverlo con sus piernas, él rubio dejó ver una sonrisa y la encerró entre sus brazos para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

- Te extrañaba tanto que apenas si lograba dormir bien durante las noches, esa cama es demasiado grande sin ti Albert, definitivamente ya no podría pasar mucho tiempo sin tenerte junto a mí, nuestra primera separación fue tan dolorosa y triste, pero ese vacío no se compara con el que sentí durante estos días… ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, solo que estaba a punto de volverme loca – Confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo sentía lo mismo princesa, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pensando en ti, recordando cada detalle que conozco tan bien, tu suavidad, tu olor… cuantas veces quise volar para llegar hasta este lugar y abrazarte, amarte hasta que el sol nos sorprendiese, mi cuerpo dolía tanto Fransheska, como todas aquellas veces en las cuales me moría por hacerte el amor, pero no podía, necesitábamos tiempo, tú lo necesitabas y yo debía dártelo… todo esto fue mucho peor, porque después de conocer tu cuerpo y tu manera de amar, el peso de esta ausencia fue mucho más fuerte, fue agobiante – Expresó con sus labios muy cerca de los de ella y sin poder controlarse más comenzó a besarla con premura.

La excitación los envolvió a ambos en segundos, ella pudo sentir como la masculinidad del rubio clamaba por ser liberada, a cada movimiento que sus caderas hacían para mantenerse sujeta al cuerpo de Albert, su innegable existencia la provocaba, haciéndola gemir y temblar. El rubio sabía que no podía esperar mucho, que este tiempo sin haberse desahogado en su mujer lo había llevado a un estado de desespero tal que dudaba que lograse darle todo el tiempo que acostumbraba, quería besarla y acariciarla con esmero y lentitud, pero su necesidad por estar dentro de ella era tan poderosa que sabía terminaría sobrepasándolo.

- Te necesito… te necesito ahora Fran – Susurró para después morderle ligeramente el labio inferior y deleitarse ahogado en los ojos grises que se habían convertido en plomo derretido.

- Yo también mi amor… yo también, hazme el amor Albert – Le pidió besándole el cuello, la mandíbula, las mejillas – Te deseo tanto… hazme sentir que estas aquí, que has regresado – Agregó moviéndose para cerrar aún más sus piernas en torno a él.

Albert no espero a que ella lo solicitase dos veces, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para llegar hasta la cama, se acercó hasta la mesa junto a la puerta donde se hallaba un pequeño y hermoso arreglo de rosas amarillas, lo hizo a un lado y sentó a Fransheska sobre la madera pulida, con rapidez se colocó de rodillas y la despojó de sus zapatos, después subió bajo la tela de su vestido y retiró las delicadas medias de seda y su ropa interior, cuando se colocó de pie la chica lo tomó por la pretina del pantalón para pegarlo a ella, pero antes abrió un par de botones y bajó la prenda a la mitad de las caderas de su esposo, con agilidad introdujo su mano entre la ropa interior de este y comenzó a acariciar su hombría, se encontraba rígida y caliente, palpitaba ante cada roce de la mano de la castaña haciéndole saber que no transcurrir mucho tiempo para que terminara desbordándose, incluso si continuaba con este masaje podía terminar haciéndolo, sabía que Albert no deseaba eso y ella menos.

- Estás lista… te siento tan perfecta como siempre – Susurró Albert con los dientes apretados mientras la acariciaba, brindándole la misma dulce tortura que ella le estaba dando a él.

- Siempre… tú tienes ese poder sobre mí, puedes excitarme con solo mirarme o hablarme, a veces ni necesitas tocarme para hacer que te desee de esta manera, estoy lista mi amor… - Decía dispuesta a recibirlo enseguida, pero se tensó recordando algo - ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó cerrando los ojos y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

- ¿Qué sucede Fran? – Preguntó Albert alarmado por el cambio de su esposa.

- Es que… soy una tonta, he estado tan ocupada con lo de las fiestas… he olvidado tomar el té para cuidarme, lo había detenido unos días aprovechando que eran seguros pues tú no te encontrabas, siempre es bueno hacerlo… pararlos de vez en cuando, eso dice mi madre, debía empezar esta mañana, ya que suponía que tú no llegarías aun y lo he olvidado – Esbozo entre apenada y molesta con ella misma por su descuido.

- Entiendo… pero no te preocupes amor, son cosas que pasan – Mencionó pegando su frente a la de ella para hacer que lo viese a los ojos, no quería que se sintiese culpable – No te pongas así, aún nos queda una opción, no es igual de segura, pero podemos intentarlo, de todos modos… si falla, bueno queda la posibilidad que no te embaraces como sucedió la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, en aquella ocasión no tomamos previsiones y todo se mantuvo normal – Explicó sonriendo para llenarla de confianza, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Bueno en ese momento no creo que estuviese en mis días fértiles, pero justo ahora me encuentro dentro de mi período de fertilidad más alto – Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – Preguntó el rubio temiendo que la respuesta fuese una negativa.

- ¿Cómo qué hacemos? Albert tenemos quince días separados, llevo quince días deseando que me hagas el amor y ahora que por fin estas aquí de nuevo, no dejaré que nada nos lo impida, podemos arriesgarnos… no se preocupes, yo asumiré todas las consecuencias señor Andley, pero en este preciso instante usted cumple con sus deberes como mi marido – Expresó con una sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

Albert le mostró el mismo gesto y la abrazó con fuerza, la adoraba, jamás dejaría de repetirlo, ambos habían acordado darle un tiempo prudente a Anthony, disfrutar de la experiencia de ser padres por primera vez a plenitud, pero si la vida y Dios le otorgaban la dicha de recibir a otro hijo en su seno, pues bienvenido sea, lo amarían igual que si lo hubiese planificado como si no. Con esta convicción el joven comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su mujer una vez más y solo unos segundos bastaron para llenar ese rincón que era solamente suyo y que había conquistado años atrás, dio inicio a la danza de sus caderas con un movimiento pausado y profundo que los hacia gemir y jadear, pero poco a poco la pasión les exigía ir más allá, ella clavó las uñas en los hombros de su esposo al tiempo que hacia mover la mesa sobre la cual se encontraba al mismo ritmo de sus caderas, provocando que el jarrón junto a ella cayese al suelo, siendo salvado de romperse por la mullida alfombra, sin embargo el agua se derramó en esta y las rosas se esparcieron dejando volar algunos pétalos ante el golpe.

Fransheska sentía que ya no podía seguir aguantando tanto placer, su vista comenzó a nublarse y su cuerpo a temblar, buscó la boca de Albert y la devoró con un beso, su lengua saqueaba la boca del rubio y sus dientes mordían ligeramente los labios hinchados y rojos, se separó de él cuando sintió que la tensión comenzaba a subir por sus pies y manos. Mientras que su esposo se hallaba en el mismo estado, cabalgaba hacia la liberación que encontraba siempre dentro de Fransheska, sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de la chica, para mantenerse profundamente dentro de ella, sintiendo ese extraordinario roce y la presión que ella le brindaba, envolviendo a su miembro como una vaina envuelve a la espalda, la unión perfecta. Sin embargo esta vez no podían alcanzar el clímax juntos, él debía salir de ella antes que sus pulsaciones lo llevase a derramarse en su interior, sería la primera vez que lo haría y no sabía si lograría lidiar con la frustración de no desahogarse dentro de Fransheska, pero alguien debía sacrificarse y seria él.

- Fran… amor… debo salir… relájate mi vida, ayúdame… - le pidió con la voz ronca, tan áspera que apenas lograba entenderse – Tengo que desahogarme… fuera de ti… y necesito salir ya, no puedo soportarlo más – Indicó con urgencia.

- ¡No! No Albert… quédate conmigo… dentro de mí, por favor mi amor… - Rogó ella apretándolo aún más, reteniéndolo.

- Si… si lo hago las probabilidades… que quedes embarazada… serán mayores – Explicó con la respiración agitada, mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo sé… pero… te necesito, todo estará bien… te lo prometo… solo quédate conmigo – Pidió de nuevo mientras lo besaba con ternura y le acariciaba los hombros – Tengamos otro bebé… Anthony cumplirá un año mañana… cuando nazca el otro tendrá casi los dos… dame otro hijo Albert, una niña… esta vez quiero una niña – Esbozó emocionada.

- Fran… ¿Estas segura? Es… yo me muero por tener otro bebé contigo… pero habíamos decidido esperar – Mencionó mostrándose preocupado, eso lo hizo detenerse.

- Siempre podemos cambiar de opinión, como lo hicimos con Anthony… ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos otro hijo? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Tengamos otro hijo! – Expresó riendo y tomó a su esposa por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza y emoción.

Ella comenzó a reír y después de ese momento de amor y acuerdos, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión sin ponerse barreras, él le entregó eso que ella le pedía, con plena consciencia que podía estar creando una nueva vida dentro de Fransheska, mientras ella se sentía cada vez más preparada para asumir la maravillosa labor de llevar en su vientre y traer al mundo a otro bebé, uno más a esta familia que quería que fuese grande, muy grande.

La familia Di Carlo – Laroche llegó hasta la mansión Andley entrada la tarde, ya los últimos rayos del sol bañaban la enorme edificación de mármol pintándola de un hermoso dorado que la hacía lucir como un palacio hecho complemente de oro, pensó Fabrizio bajando del auto mientras lo observaba; el palacio donde vivía su hermosa hada junto a su familia, uno digno de la princesa que lo habitaba, suponían muchos, pero él sabía que lo hacía realmente especial un hogar para una mujer no era la ostentosidad del mismo, sino el amor con el cual un hombre se lo ofrecía y todos los sueños que en este se podían hacer realidad.

Fabrizio había comprado una hermosa casa cerca de la ciudad, era pequeña y acogedora, se había acostumbrado a vivir de esta manera en Francia y deseaba seguir haciéndolo, sabía que su esposa se lo agradecía, Marion se cohibían ante las grandes edificaciones, pero antes las pequeñas era como pez en el agua, justo por eso se negó a la petición de su hermana o sus padres por brindarle a él y su familia un lugar como este o la casa que habían comprado sus progenitores, no se imaginaba viviendo nuevamente en una casa de veinte habitaciones, con salones de música, pintura, costura y todas esas cosas que tuvo alguna vez, había descubierto junto a Marion lo maravilloso que era vivir en un lugar sencillo, con solo lo necesario para disfrutar junto a su familia de una vida sin carencias pero lejos de toda opulencia.

Fueron recibidos como siempre por Arthur, habían llegado con bolsos y la canastilla de Violet, en vista que pasarían la noche aquí, Marion se había comprometido con Fransheska para ayudarla a organizar los últimos detalles del cumpleaños del pequeño Anthony y él debía ser el niñero de sus hijos y su sobrino mientras las damas trabajaban, ya que sus padres tuvieron que viajar a última hora hasta Atlanta para solucionar un asunto legal con la patente de una fórmula que había creado su padre años atrás y había registrado en Italia pero no aquí; estos estarían de regreso mañana temprano, así que para que su hermosa Campanita no se sintiese tan sola por la ausencia de sus padres y de Albert, su Peter Pan había acudido en su auxilio.

- Primo que sorpresa verte, han pasado varios meses… Marion luces tan hermosa como siempre y a ver ¿Dónde está la nueva integrante de esta familia? – Lo saludó Terry con una gran sonrisa, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Pensé que estabas en Nueva York… a mí también me alegra mucho verte, ven te presento a mi hermosa princesa Violet – Contestó el italiano mostrando a la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos su mujer, con una sonrisa que desbordaba orgullo.

- Hola Terry, muchas gracias… bueno el embarazo me dejo unos kilos de más, pero eso es bueno, me siento con más fortaleza que cuando tuve a Luna, con ella quede muy delgada – Esbozó la chica, quien ya se sentía más en confianza con el primo de su esposo.

- Siempre dicen lo mismo, pero la verdad es que quedan muy hermosas, así fue Candy, nunca se había preocupado por el peso, pero después de embarazo comenzó a limitarse en las comidas, me decía que una dieta balanceada era lo mejor pues de su comida dependía la de Terry, pero muchas veces la descubrí observándose en el espejo con preocupación, algo absurdo pues yo creo que es perfecta. Como esta linda señorita, en verdad es preciosa, parece una muñeca justo como Luna cuando nació, primo aquí si perdiste toda marca, es una Laroche de punta a punta, te aprovechaste de la inexperiencia de Marion para hacer de las tuyas, pero ahora te voltearon el juego… y la señorita Luna no saluda a su tío – Mencionó el castaño posando su mirada en la niña que Fabrizio tenía en brazos, le acarició la mejilla.

- Hola… tío Te… - Aún le costaba pronunciar el nombre del chico.

- Terry… debes pronunciarlo así Luna… Terry – Indicó Joshua moviendo sus labios.

- Ya llegara el momento pequeño, veras que dentro de poco la tendrás llamándome a gritos por todos lados y usted futuro doctor ¿Cómo ha estado? – Saludó al pequeño con tono de caballero, extendiéndole la mano.

- He estado muy bien tío Terry, tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, acompaño al abuelo Luciano al laboratorios varias veces a la semana y también a mi tío Manuelle a sus prácticas, ya casi camina por si solo… aun lo hace tieso como un muñeco de palo, pero el doctor Nathan dice que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que pueda acoplarse a las… prótesis, si así se llaman, las prótesis y podrá moverse normal como nosotros… sabes he aprendido mucho de él también, de motricidad y los músculos que componen nuestras piernas, me sé el nombre de casi todos – Explico con emoción y soltura.

- ¡Vaya! Me dejas perplejo, creo que será el doctor más joven que haya conocido el mundo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti – Indicó el castaño con sinceridad.

- ¿Y Candy? ¿Vino contigo? – Preguntó Fabrizio buscándola.

- Si, está dándole un baño a nuestro hijo para prepararlo para la cena, nos acabamos de levantar, llegamos hace un par de horas junto a Albert – Respondió.

- ¿Mi cuñado está en la casa? – Inquirió de nuevo sorprendido, hasta donde sabia llegaba al día siguiente, por ello había ido a acompañar a su hermana, para que esta no se sintiese sola.

- Se volvió un rayo y termino todo lo que tenía pendiente antes, los últimos dos días apenas si vimos al pobre, salía muy temprano y regresaba ya entrada la noche, creo que estaba realmente desesperado por regresar – Comentó Terry con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que lo haya hecho, Campanita se la pasaba suspirando y suspirando, llena de nostalgia por no tenerlo junto a ella – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Fabrizio, Marion! Que felicidad verlos… mi pequeño Joshua que guapo luces y estas bellezas, quiero conocer a Violet – La voz de Candy hizo que todos se volviese en dirección a las escaleras, para verla bajar con el travieso Terry en brazos.

Los saludos y las muestras de cariño no se hicieron esperar, las rubias intercambiaron a sus hijos, Marion tomando a Terry y Candy a Violet, a quien detalló y acarició con ternura. Joshua de inmediato pidió hacerse cargo de su pequeño primo y junto a Luna comenzaron una animada conversación. La rubia seguía emocionada al ver que ciertamente esta era igual de rubia que Marion, bellísima como lo fue Luna desde que nació.

- Tienes que darme una bebé así Terry… es tan linda y también quiero un niño, rubio como Anthony – Pedía la chica sintiendo deseos de tener a un recién nacido en sus brazos.

- ¿Los quieres en un mismo parto o por separado? – Preguntó el castaño divertido mientras le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

- Yo que tú pensaría muy bien la respuesta Candy, mira que ya los padres de Terry tuvieron gemelos y esa cualidad muchas veces viene de familia, es posible que ustedes también los tengan – Indicó Marion sonriendo.

- De ser así nos alcanzarías en tiempo record primo – Mencionó Fabrizio.

- Bueno… puedo arriesgarme, me encantan los bebés, aunque imagino lo difícil que debe ser un parto doble para la madre… - Decía la rubia.

- Y el doble de angustias que debe vivir el padre – Acotó Terry con una sonrisa tensa.

- Pero también el doble de satisfacciones para ambos, sino pregúntale a tus padres lo felices que los hicieron esos gemelos que tienen – Pronunció Fabrizio.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el chico y continuaron con la conversación, Fabrizio les contó porque se encontraban allí y que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad pero que habían llamado para informarle que ya habían tomado el tren y estarían llegando en la madrugada, así que lo más probables es que estuviesen a primera hora para ayudar a Fransheska con la celebración de su hijo.

- Bueno creo que hoy deberán excusar a sus anfitriones o siendo Candy también una Andley, tendrá que cumplir el papel de ellos, pues dudo que bajen, ya casi es hora de la cena y no hay señal de ninguno de los dos – Menciono Terry minutos después mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- Es algo comprensible después de tantos días separados que deseen… compartir un poco a solas – Indicó Candy intentando sonar natural, pero se sonrojo levemente, respiró para pasar el momento y continuo – Sin embargo no deben preocuparse por ello, Arthur me informó que ya Fransheska había enviado a acondicionar sus habitaciones, así que los planes siguen en pie, se quedaran con nosotros, tenemos mucho que hablar – Agregó la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Solo espero que mi cuñado recuerde que mi hermana debe alimentarse, aún sigue dándole pecho a su bebé, no la vaya a mantener encerrada allí por mucho tiempo, igual deben ambos organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo… creo que este es tan alcahuete de sus padres que también nos dirán, no importa déjenlos y la organizan ustedes – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Seguramente, en eso él y mi hermoso Terry son tan distintos, este no puedo ver que nosotros lo descuidemos porque de inmediato arman un berrinche, creo que salió igual de celoso que el padre – Expresó la rubia con diversión.

- Es un rasgo muy Grandchester, es verdad… pero no todo el peso es mío, tú también eres celosa pecosa – Se defendió el castaño.

- Tengo mis motivos para serlo, lidiar con cientos de mujeres que desean conquistar a mi marido es uno de ellos – Comentó sin mucho énfasis.

- Y tienes uno aún más poderoso para no estar celosa y es que yo solo tengo ojos para ti – Indicó él acariciándole el cabello de esa manera que sabía a ella le gustaba.

Ambos dejaron ver hermosas sonrisas y se dieron un suave beso en los labios, ya no lo hacían con tanta frecuencia como recién casados pensaban Marion y Fabrizio, pero eso no significaba que el amor había menguado, por el contrario ya no hacían falta esas muestras de afecto constantes para darse cuenta que estaban completamente perdidos el uno por el otro.

Minutos después la tía abuela llegó hasta el salón y saludo a los recién llegados, se sentía feliz de tener a los niños allí, era como en los viejos tiempos cuando sus nietos corrían de un lado a otro de la casa llenándola de vida y alegría. Los hijos de Fabrizio eran tan especiales, así como el pequeño Terry al cual había extrañado mucho, no sabía que tenía este niño que la cautivaba tanto, era hermoso y con ese porte aristocrático que había heredado de su padre, deseaba tanto llegar a verlo de adulto, estaba segura que sería un digno representante del ducado Grandchester si algo como eso se daba. Pero su atención fue captada por su mayor consentido el hermoso Anthony que llegaba en brazos de su niñera, ya que sus padres aún seguían descansando, la dama no tenía que ser adivina para saber lo que los mantenía entretenidos, las sonrisas disimuladas de los caballeros y los sonrojos sutiles de las damas se lo dejaron en claro, además por supuesto de la experiencia de su época de casada; zanjó el tema tomándolo con naturalidad y adoptó el papel de anfitriona esa noche, después de todo había sido el suyo por muchos años, más de los que quisiese admitir.

Después de la cena la matrona se excusó con sus invitados indicando que debía descansar todo lo que pudiese esta noche pues el día siguiente sería muy ajetreado y se retiró a su habitación, mientras que Candy y Marion se encargaron de subir con los niños para dormirlos, Joshua pidió dormir con sus primos Terry y Anthony en la misma habitación y después de algunos trámites todo quedo listo, sabían que la compañía de los niños emocionaba mucho al mayor de estos, quien había visto sus deseos de un hermano varón truncados dos veces. Por su parte Luna y Violet también compartieron habitación, fueron las primeras en dormirse afortunadamente pues Joshua tenia pensando leerles a sus primos un cuento de aventuras; al tiempo que Candy y Marion lo observaban impresionadas y orgullosas por las facilidad que poseía el niño para leer.

Fabrizio y Terry se habían trasladado hasta el despacho de Albert, optando por una reunión de caballeros, con copas de brandy en sus manos conversaban sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas los últimos meses; el éxito de Terry que cada vez era mayor, las propuestas de productores de cine para que incursionara en este, de otras compañías de teatro con ofertas económicas exageradas y su negativa a todas y cada una de ellas, ahora que contaba con la madurez y la estabilidad que le daba su familia, no quería verse presionado por el fantasma de la fama, quería seguir manteniendo su estilo de vida, seguir viviendo todo lo que tiempo atrás soñó y que ahora tenía. Fabrizio por su parte le contaba sobre sus avances en la universidad, la ayuda que le brindaba Archie con algunos asuntos que no entendía y también de su nuevo empleo en los laboratorios, además de tener que lidiar de vez en cuando con su "fama" por ser el primo gemelo de Terry, como le decían algunos de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sentiste algo? – Preguntó Terry desconcertado al ver que el joven se sobresaltaba un poco y buscaba con rapidez la puerta del lugar.

- No… no ha sido nada, es solo que… - Dejó libre un suspiro y después esbozó una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia - ¿Escuchaste el trueno? – Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos, el castaño asintió y lo miró con atención – Antes… cuando estábamos en Florencia y se acercaba una tormenta, los truenos eran tan fuertes que retumbaban en toda la casa, justo como ese que acaba de pasar, solo eran segundos desde que estos llegaban con todo su estruendo hasta que Fransheska se aparecía en mi habitación o donde estuviese, pálida y temblando, le tenía terror a las tormentas eléctricas – Explicó con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea.

- Lo sé… en un par de ocasiones corrió hasta mi habitación pidiéndome que la dejase dormir en esta, pues no soportaba la idea de volver a la suya mientras la tormenta durase, al principio me sorprendí pues ya era una chica de diecisiete años, pero temblaba como una niña de seis – Expresó Terry y su sonrisa mostraba la misma nostalgia de Fabrizio.

- Parece que nuestra niña ha crecido, ha pasado cerca de un minuto y no ha llegado corriendo pidiendo que la protejamos – Dijo liberando un suspiro.

- Ha encontrado quien lo haga así como lo hicimos nosotros tiempo atrás, Albert debe ser ahora quien la proteja, eso no quiere decir que nosotros no lo hagamos también, es solo que ahora es su esposo quien tiene esa labor… en parte entiendo tu nostalgia Fabrizio, es verdad que te perdiste muchas cosas de Fransheska, pero tuviste también muchas más que yo y eso debe hacerte feliz, además la has recuperado, ella sigue siendo tu hermana, solo que algunas cosas cambian… ¿Qué crees que pensaría Marion si una noche como esta llega tu hermana de veintidós años y se mete en medio de ustedes en su cama? – Preguntó sonriendo.

- Que se ha vuelto loca – Contestó el chico riendo a carcajadas.

- Exacto o al menos algo parecido, por ellos hay roles en la vida que deben cambiar – Otro trueno retumbo en el lugar – Ya Fransheska no correrá a nosotros cuando hayan tormentas, lo hará junto a su esposo, es lo más natural… es como debe ser – Indicó dándole un sorbo a su trago y su mirada perdió en las llamas.

Fabrizio comprendió que Terry tenía razón, habían cosas que ya no volverían a ser como antes, que habían cambiado, pero nada de eso debía afectar su relación con Fransheska, ni siquiera que ella se hubiese olvidado de él dejándolo solo esta tarde, tal vez se había quedado dormida, después de todo había trabajado sin descanso los últimos días y quizás hasta le hubiese costado dormir sin Albert al lado, él sabía lo que la ausencia de la persona que se ama provoca en uno cuando se encuentra lejos.

- Sera mejor subir, esta tormenta amenaza con golpear con todas sus fuerzas este lugar, puede que nuestras esposas no les teman a los truenos, pero de seguro estarán deseando que las acompañemos para alejar el frio de ellas, al menos Marion que no soporta el aire frio que trae la lluvia. – Mencionó Fabrizio colocándose de pie.

Terry dejo ver una sonrisa y se levantó con lentitud, el viaje le estaba pasando la cuenta, terminó su trago y caminó para salir junto a su primo del despacho, ya las luces estaban casi todas apagadas, ellos terminaron de apagar las demás y subieron las escaleras, cuando iban por el pasillos el silencio fue roto por risas y murmullos que se escuchaban apagados pues provenían de una de las habitaciones, al principio pensaron que eran del cuarto de su sobrino, donde se encontraban también sus hijos; pero ya era muy tarde para que fuesen ellos, terminaron por concluir que salían de la habitación de Albert y Fransheska.

- Al parecer ni ha notado que afuera cae un diluvio – Susurró Fabrizio con el ceño fruncido.

- Es probable o quizás Albert la está distrayendo para alejar el temor de ella – Contestó Terruce en el mismo tono y sonreía.

- ¡Ah, por favor! No me creas tan tonto, dudo que este arrullándola para hacerla dormir – Expuso en tono de reproche.

- Deja ya los celos Fabrizio Alfonzo – Lo regañó mientras reía – Son marido y mujer, se aman y la intimidad es algo natural cuando dos personas se quieren, es parte de sus vidas, nuestra hermana es una mujer hermosa y merece ser amada por su esposo a plenitud, que este la llene de felicidad y le brinde el milagro de ser madre… si solo la arrullase para dormir dudo que tuviésemos ya un sobrino, por mi parte quiero muchos más y si Albert debe secuestrarla como hizo esta tarde para que eso ocurra, pues que así sea – Señaló con determinación.

Fabrizio refunfuño un poco pero termino dándole la razón a Terry, su hermosa hada merecía ser amada de todas las maneras posibles, tener un amor maravilloso y absoluto, que no hubiese carencias dentro de su vida de ningún tipo, pero sobre todo que tuviese afecto en abundancia, ella merecía que Albert la tratase como lo que era, una hermosa princesa y le diese todo aquello que un hombre le entrega a la mujer que ama.

Continuaron con sus caminos y se despidieron con un abrazo, una vez más Terry se mostraba como el hermano mayor que era para Fabrizio, le había ayudado a comprender que a pesar de tener cada uno ahora su propia familia, siempre se mantendría unidos por ese lazo indestructible que desde niños habían creado él y Fransheska y ahora también que había creado con su primo, que ciertamente era más un hermano. Cuando entraron a sus habitaciones ya sus esposas los esperaban listas para dormir, pero en ambos casos fue lo último que hicieron, ya que el clima frio que había provocado la lluvia los ánimos a ponerse cariñosos con estas y terminaron entregándose a la pasión y el amor.

Fransheska se hallaba acostada sobre su estómago en la amplia cama que compartía con Albert, con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios y los ojos cerrados; mientras el rubio se deleitaba dibujando una línea de besos por la suave piel de la espalda de su mujer, aspirando el perfume que de esta se desprendía, saboreándola con su lengua y sintiendo el calor que iba ganando intensidad a medida que los minutos pasaban y su recorrido iba más hacia el sur.

- ¿Piensa mantenerme despierta toda la noche señor Andley? – Preguntó en un susurro mientras elevaba un poco sus caderas al sentir los besos de su esposo justo al final de su espalda, al tiempo que el calor y la humedad la invadían nuevamente.

- Nada me gustaría más, pero sé que debemos levantarnos tempranos para la fiesta de Anthony, sin embargo tenemos que llevar a cabo nuestra misión de este día y aun no estoy seguro que lo hayamos hecho – Contestó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con suavidad el derrier de Fransheska y besaba de nuevo los hoyuelos al final de su espalda.

- ¡¿No estás seguro?! Albert hemos hecho el amor cuatro veces en… - Menciono asombrada y se detuvo mirándolo con encima del hombro - ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí encerrados? – Preguntó divertida y dejo libre un suspiro cuando él le besó la curva del derrier.

- Un poco más de siete horas… es casi medianoche – Respondió con naturalidad, paseando su mano en medio de las piernas de ella y dejó caer otro beso.

- Todo el mundo debe estar pensando que… que… - No se atrevía ni a esbozar los pensamientos que debían rondar la cabeza de sus familiares ¿Cómo los miraría mañana a la cara? ¿Qué excusas les daría? Sobre todo a Fabrizio y a Marion quienes habían acordado ayudarla con los últimos detalles de la fiestas y cenar con ella esta noche.

- Estarán pensando que estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, fueron quince días alejados y te aseguro que no habrá quien se atreva a reprocharnos nada, nuestro comportamiento está más que justificado mi amor – Indicó posando sus labios donde sus manos habían estado antes, entre besos y succiones fue invadiendo el interior de los muslos de Fransheska que seguía tumbada boca abajo, por lo que el rubio tuvo que meter su mano bajo el cuerpo de la chica para elevarlo un poco, indicándole con este movimiento que lo ayudara.

- Albert… - Gimió y tembló, pero de inmediato alzo las caderas apoyándose en sus codos, dobló ligeramente las rodillas quedando apoyadas en estas también, creando un semi arco con su cuerpo – Pensé que… que después de bañarnos dormiríamos, se suponía que esas eran tus intensiones… ¡Oh, mi amor! No… no otra vez… Albert, por favor… no puedo… ¡Oh, por favor! – hablaba con la voz transformada por el placer que su esposo le estaba provocando.

Él se había olvidado de sus planes de dormir por completo, así como lo había hecho su cuerpo en cuanto tuvo la maravillosa idea de secar a Fransheska después de haberse duchado, se podía decir que estaba agotado, que ya no podía más después de la cuarta vez que hicieron el amor, pero como si de un milagro se tratase, allí estaba de nuevo excitado y con la energía suficiente para llevar a su mujer al cielo una vez más. Su lengua y sus labios se deleitaban en la humedad ardiente de la castaña, en ese sabor maravilloso que ella poseía, ese al cual se había hecho adicto, le fascinaba besarla de esta manera, sentirla temblar, escucharla gemir y jadear, esta imagen tan perfectamente erótica de Fransheska le arrebataba cualquier indicio de cordura y lo único que deseaba era perderse en ella, beberla toda, saborear cada espacio, llegar muy profundo y llenarla de placer.

Ella sentía que su garganta ya no podía liberar un grito más, la sentía desgarrada, incluso su voz estaba más ronca por todas las veces que se tragó o libero un grito presa de los viajes al cielo que Albert le había regalado, pero allí estaba de nuevo esa avalancha que ganaba fuerza a cada segundo, allí estaban de nuevo esas olas de placer que la recorrían entera, esa sensación de sentir que estaba a punto de estallar en pedazos, de salir volando.

- Albert… voy a morir… por favor… - Rogó apretando sus piernas para que él terminase con esto o para sentirlo aún más, no lo sabía con claridad.

- Disfruta Fransheska… solo relájate y déjame amarte – Esbozó con la voz ronca y apenas apreciable a los oídos de ella, mientras apoyaba sus manos en los muslos de ella para separarlos de nuevo y sumergirse en ese paraíso que era solo suyo.

La chica dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos y jadeo con fuerza cuando Albert tomó entre sus labios el punto más sensible de su centro, para luego succionar con fuerza, una nueva ola de placer la azotó provocando que más humedad emergiera de ella, la misma que su esposo bebió con urgencia entre gemidos y suaves roces de su lengua. Él comprendió que ella estaba muy cerca de irse de nuevo y que quizás le costase mucho volver a hacerlo o lubricarse para recibirlo, al menos no tanto como lo estaba ahora, así que decidió tomarla en ese momento, con un movimiento rápido se separó de ella colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama, la tomó de las pantorrillas moviéndola hasta que sus caderas estuvieran a la altura de las suyas o lo más elevadas que pudiese, creando de esta manera un triángulo con el cuerpo de su mujer, antes que ella pudiese descubrir lo que planeaba, Albert la penetro en un solo empuje llegando muy profundo, Fransheska jadeo con fuerza y se aferró a las sabanas mientras hundía sus rostro en las almohadas, ahogando en estas el grito que los ataques constantes de Albert le provocaron.

- Relaja la espalda… no la tenses cariño… ¡Que hermosa te ves! – Esbozó él mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas y la acariciaba – Tu cuerpo es perfecto, me encanta Fran… me encanta – Decía sin darle tregua, sintiendo como el sudor lo bañaba por completo.

Ella no podía hablar por más que lo desease, toda idea coherente se había esfumado, en este momento no era más que un cuerpo recibiendo tanto placer y con tanta contundencia que no dejaba cabida para nada más, solo las sensaciones que recorrían de arriba abajo su cuerpo, elevó un poco su rostro sintiendo como todo en ella se tensaba, apretó los dientes y los ojos para no gritar, sabía que lo haría, si Albert continuaba moviéndose como lo hacía, tan maravillosamente y acariciándola de esa manera terminaría quebrándose una vez más.

- Ya casi mi amor… puedo sentirte, no te esfuerces por controlarlo… entrégate a mi Fran… déjate llevar y llévame contigo mi amor – Le pidió acariciándole las piernas y separándolas un poco más para tener una posición más cómoda.

La chica se movió un poco girando medio cuerpo para verlo, quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando el clímax la alcanzase y también quería que él se fuese con ella, unido a ella, profundamente; apoyo una mano en la cama, no tenía las fuerzas para apoyarse en ambas, así que reposo en su brazo tendido sobre la cama y empujándose con la otra salió al encuentro de su esposo, moviendo sus caderas a contra golpe de él, uniéndose a esta danza que habían bailado ya tantas veces, todo eso aunado a la imagen de Albert magistralmente desnudo, con la tensión de su pechos y brazos cada vez que la invadía, con su cabello revuelto, húmedo que seguía el mismo compas, la respiración agitada y la boca entre abierta para poder respirar hizo que Fransheska tuviese el orgasmo más intenso de toda la noche, gritó el nombre del rubio con fuerza y no le importó que la escuchasen ni lo que los demás pensase, necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo, dejarle ver a él todo lo que su cuerpo le provocaba. Albert la siguió segundos después, una última estocada lo hizo derramarse en ella con poderío, quizás no el mismo de las primeras veces, pero si uno que lo llenó de satisfacción y lo hizo sentir completamente desahogado, pleno como solo Fransheska podía hacerlo sentir; se dejó caer totalmente exhausto a su lado, con apenas la fuerza para envolverla en sus brazos.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – Susurró la chica con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios, él también sonrió y la apretó más a su pecho, después de eso ambos cayeron en un profundo y reparador sueño hasta la mañana siguiente.

**_Continuará... _**


	254. capitulo 72 parte 2

**Chicas, primero que nada queremos pedirles disculpas por la demora, es que tanto mi hermano como yo hemos estado verdaderamente ocupadas, por lo que ya no nos queda el mismo tiempo para escribir, pero no vamos a abandonar la historia, claro que le daremos un final, seria contradictoria nadar tanto para morir en la orilla. Muchas, muchas gracias por cada comentario. **

**¡Abrazos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 72**

**Parte 2**

* * *

El cielo amaneció completamente despejado y con un sol brillante que llenaba de luz cada rincón del inmenso jardín de la mansión Andley, el salón que habían decorado para la fiesta del pequeño Anthony se habría a través de dos puertas de madera pulida y cristal hacia este, mostrándolo en todo su esplendor, dejando que el aire fresco de esa mañana llenase el lugar con el exquisito aroma de las flores y los grandes árboles que lo colmaban.

Los felices padres del rubio lucían sumamente felices, un poco trasnochados, pero con todos los ánimos de celebrar este día tan especial para ambos, Fransheska y Albert, se paseaban con su hijo en brazos recibiendo las felicitaciones de cada uno de los invitados, agradeciéndoles su presencia y dejando ver lo enamorados que seguían estando, a diferencia de muchas parejas de su mismo circulo, que después de un par de años de casados se distanciaban. Los abuelos del pequeño llegaron muy temprano ese día, dispuesto a ayudar a su hija a ultimar detalles, por lo que manos no le hicieron falta a la chica, todo salía mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

- Es una pena que Elisa no haya venido – Susurró Candy mirando a la castaña.

- Lo es, pero la entiendo… su resentimiento hacia Emilia es muy grande y además está justificado, ahora que tú y yo somos madres Candy, sabemos todo lo que debió haber sufrido Elisa durante su embarazo, con la incertidumbre de no saber que le deparaba el destino a ella y a sus hijos, eso en verdad es desesperante y aunque nosotras no lo hayamos vivido, creo que es justo hacernos solidaria con nuestra amiga – Comentó la chica mostrando un poco de tensión al recordar lo sucedido con la pelirroja tiempo atrás.

Albert se encontraba junto a Archie, Neil, Terry y Fabrizio, quienes se encontraban al otro lado del salón, habían reunido a todos los niños en el lugar y con la ayuda de Joshua, Keisy, Alan y Frederick, habían organizado un juego, donde participan con mayor entusiasmos los niños mayores, mientras que los que tenían menos de dos años se limitaban a entretenerse observando cómo se desarrollaba todo, claro está a diferencia de la traviesa Luna y el enérgico Terruce, que no deseaban que los dejasen a un lado y se habían integrado al mismo. Mientras las mujeres observaban este cuadro y sus corazones se llenaban de felicidad, tenían familias maravillosas y eso era motivos para estar orgullosas y sentirse plenas, quizás por ello también habían comprendido la decisión de Elisa de no asistir a la fiesta, ni de enviar a Germaine, solo a Fred con su niñera, seguramente no sería nada fácil para la chica ver tanta felicidad a su alrededor mientras ella seguía sintiéndose tan miserable; pues aunque no lo demostrase, muchas de las allí presentes sabían que era así.

La fiesta continúo hasta entrada la tarde y cuando el reloj marcó la hora exacta del nacimiento del pequeño Albert Anthony Andley Di Carlo, todos comenzaron a entonarle el cumpleaños, sus padres lo miraban llenos de emoción mientras el niño sonreía cautivado por la llama de la única vela de un azul cielo, en el gran pastel blanco que habían traído para celebrarlo. Después de eso se extendió por una hora más, en la cual Albert y Fransheska agradecieron a todos por los regalos, la compañía y los lindos deseos para su hijo; su familia se mantuvo en la casa hasta que todos los demás invitados se fueron y pudieron convencer a sus hijos que había llegado la hora de marcharse, ya que estos parecían tener una fuente de energía inagotable y deseaban seguir jugando, el único que se mantuvo en la mansión fue Frederick ya que tanto Fabrizio como Candy le pidieron a Elisa que lo dejase hacerlo esa noche, sabía que al niño le hacía falta este tipo de interacción con pequeños de su edad y aun, ante la desconfianza de Frank Wells lograron obtener este tiempo y espacio que el hijo de Elisa tanto necesitaba.

Esa noche cuando ya todos se habían retirado para descansar, Albert y Fransheska que evidentemente estaban más cansados que el resto, no quisieron hacerlo hasta dejar a Anthony en su habitación y ser quienes lo durmiesen, pero incluso después que el niño cerró los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño, ellos se mantuvieron allí observándolo, recordando toda la emoción que vivieron el día que este llego al mundo.

- Me parece como si hubiese sido minutos atrás… esa maravillosa sensación que me lleno el pecho, cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos la primera vez, ha pasado un año y aun no tengo palabras para explicar cómo me sentí… porque decir que estaba feliz es algo que no termina de satisfacerme, esa sensación fue mucho… mucho más… extraordinaria – Mencionó Fransheska acariciando con suavidad el cabello dorado de su hijo.

- Me gustaría ayudarte a darle un significado a ese sentimiento, pero yo tampoco lo he conseguido, así como no he conseguido la manera de agradecerte verdaderamente por todo lo que me has dado… solo puedo decirte una y otra vez que eres el amor de mi vida, que eres todo para mí, tú y nuestro hijo, que también ha salido de ti, haciendo que mi amor crezca aún más, los adoro a ambos y todos los días le agradezco a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino y haber hecho que me mantuviese junto a ti… te amo princesa – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo las caricias de Albert en su espalda y cabellos, sentía este inmenso amor que él le brinda y sentía que lo amaba tanto que tampoco tenía palabras para expresarlo, su amor no tenía límites, no podía decirle hasta donde se extendía, no era algo que sus ojos pudiesen abarcar, solo sabía que este sentimiento la acompañaría toda la vida y también le agradecía a Dios, su generoso acto, que lo hubiese llevado hasta ella y los hubiese unido, dándole la oportunidad para crear esta hermosa familia que tenían y que esperaba creciese con cada año.

Frank Wells se encontraba sentado tras el imponente escritorio de madera en color caoba, mientras trabajaba sin parar, ya que un minuto perdido dentro de la compañía naviera y ferroviaria era una fortuna que quedaba en el aire y pasaba a manos de la competencia, ese había sido su lema desde que inicio en este mundo y el cual lo había acompañado día a día.

Le dio un sorbo a su acostumbrado café ruso y regresaba la taza de porcelana a su lugar sobre el escritorio, sin dejar de leer un contrato, el cual en media hora discutiría con sus abogados los cuales le explicarían que tan beneficiosos podría ser ese negocio para él. Un llamado a la puerta no fue suficiente para distraerlo, ni mucho menos quebrantar su concentración, aún mientras leía contesto.

—Adelante.

Una de las hojas de las puertas dobles que lo aislaban del gran pasillo y por ende del lugar de trabajo de su secretaria se abrió.

—Disculpe señor, ha llegado el señor Thompson. —anunció Elizabeth apenas dando un par de pasos dentro de la oficina.

Ese apellido fue más poderoso que cualquier negocio para Frank, arrancándole toda concentración, casi inmediatamente y con la rapidez que los reflejos podían ofrecerle a su edad se puso de pie, dejo caer el contrato sobre el escritorio y se alisó la corbata en un gesto entre nervioso y ansioso.

—Dile que pase Elizabeth. —le pidió sin tomar asiento.

—Sí señor. —la secretaría también asintió en silencio como si no fuese suficiente la respuesta que esbozo, cerró la puerta y fue en busca del visitante.

En menos de un minuto el hombre alto de piel clara y cabellos oscuros atravesaba el umbral y se adentraba en la oficina con paso seguro, trayendo entre sus manos una carpeta.

—Buenos días señor Wells. —tendiéndole la mano con toda la intensión de saludarlo caballerosamente.

—Buenos días Thompson. —recibiendo el seguro apretón del hombre, que demostraba seguridad y confianza. —Tome asiento por favor. —le pidió al tiempo que él mismo lo hacía.

—Gracias. —esperando que el hombre tomara asiento para el hacerlo después.

—¿Desea algo? —preguntó Frank acomodando los papeles a un lado, tratando de organizar un poco su escritorio.

—Un café por favor.

—Elizabeth un café para el señor y para mí un vaso con agua. —le pidió a la secretaria que mantenía el pomo de la puerta en una de sus manos.

El cual no había soltado desde el momento en que abrió la puerta para que el hombre pasara, asintió en silencio y fue en busca del pedido que su jefe le había hecho, cerrando la puerta y brindándole privacidad.

—Bien, me imagino que ya tienen noticias. —interrumpió Frank el silencio que se instaló por unos segundos.

—Efectivamente señor, tal como habíamos acordado, no vendría sin tener la seguridad. —entregándole la carpeta que traía. —Es el informe de pasajeros, ya le había hecho llegar el de salida sin embargo se lo he traído nuevamente, el pasajero Jules Leblanc no tuvo como destino el continente Europeo como esperábamos, se dirigió a Oceanía, más específicamente a Australia, encontrara el informe de arribo del mismo trasatlántico que nos presenta que el tripulante desembarco en el puerto, lleva siete días, se instaló y visito la sede de un grupo minero nombrado Crown. —observaba atentamente como Frank revisaba la lista de pasajeros.

—Sí, esas minas son propiedad de la familia Leblanc, seguramente estará cumpliendo algún pedido de su padre, solo pido no lo pierdan de vista. —pidió pero su voz denotó más una exigencia.

—No lo haremos señor, mis hombres le siguen los pasos, cualquier movimiento inadecuado o sospechoso me lo harán saber… —La puerta se abrió y Frank le hizo un ademan al hombre para que detuviera sus palabras, aunque Elizabeth era eficiente en su trabajo, no podía confiar en ella cuando mantenía una relación amorosa con el informante de Jules.

La secretaria con cuidado colocó el café sobre el escritorio, frente al visitante lo bordeó e hizo lo mismo. Para después salir, sabía que si su jefe necesitaba algo más se lo haría saber, una vez más cerró la puerta, por lo que Frank tomo la palabra.

—Quiero que movilices tus hombres de París, saber si se pone en contacto con su familia y tratar de obtener la mayor información posible de lo que hace en Australia.

—Sí señor, tengo un informante dentro de la casa Leblanc, un joven que se encarga de la jardinería, fue contratado hace poco, porque el joven que estaba sobre la supervisión de esta, el hijo del ama de llaves, ahora trabaja en una joyería en las cuales Jules Leblanc tiene acciones, al parecer nada a distraído al sujeto de hacer crecer su fortuna – Indicó.

—¿Jules tiene acciones en una joyería? —Preguntó extrañado, no estaba al tanto de esa información.

—Sí tiene acciones en dos, las cuales son de gran prestigio, una de ella es la encargada de hacer las joyas a varias monarquías. —explicó y le daba un sorbo a su café.

—Gracias por la información, quiero me profundicen un poco más en los negocios de Leblanc, ¿Cómo se mueve? ¿Qué hace? Soy reiterativo en esto, porque al mínimo fallo, lamentablemente tendré que prescindir de sus servicios. —hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, pues no quería que Jules avanzara un solo paso.

—No está en mis planes fallar señor, por eso tengo desplegado a los mejores detectives en el caso, ellos me informan de mínimo movimiento de Leblanc, ahora debo retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Bien pueda, muchas gracias por todo.

—Es un placer trabajar para usted. —tendiéndole la mano y se despidieron el hombre salió de la oficina y Frank se sumió en sus conclusiones.

La noticia de los negocios de Jules en joyerías lo había desconcertado inicialmente, pero después comprendió que el chico estaba buscando desesperadamente hacerse fortuna, debía necesitarla si planeaba raptar a su esposa e hijo y formar una vida brindándole a Elisa todo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, sabía que este poseía la parte de la herencia de su madre, pero quizás Jean Paul se había negado a dársela o le había puesto impedimentos, después de todo conocía a su amigo y no debió hacerle ninguna gracia lo que Jules le había hecho, traicionarlo de esta manera después de haberlo recibido en su casa como a un hijo, tratarlo con tanta bajeza, seguramente le había prohibido hasta acercarse a ellos y por eso lo estaba obligando a irse al otro lado del mundo a supervisar sus negocios, lo más alejado posible de él y su familia.

Sin embargo no debía bajar la guardia un solo instante, no podía confiarse, ya una vez lo había hecho y casi se quedaba sin nada, esta vez demostraría que era astuto y no el viejo estúpido que Jules creyó, jamás dejaría que se saliese con la suya. Lo mejor que podía hacer seria quedarse para siempre en Australia, buscarse a una pobre mojigata a quien embaucar y olvidarse de Elisa para siempre, pues a ella nunca la tendría mientras él estuviese respirando y con fuerzas y armas para mantenerlo lejos de su mujer lo haría.

La amable mujer de media edad le sonreía a la castaña, al tiempo que le hacía entrega de un trozo de algodón empapado de alcohol para que esta lo presionara contra el pequeño piquete que había dejado la aguja con la cual le había extraído la muestra de sangre, solicitada por el doctor. Fransheska agradeció a esta con una sonrisa aún más efusiva, no le gustaba para nada las inyecciones, por el contrario las odiaba desde que era una niña, pero en este momento su emoción era mucho más grande que su desprecio hacia las agujas; después de esperar unos minutos salió del pequeño cubículo y regreso al consultorio de su doctor.

- Listo doctor Harold, ya Lucy tiene la muestra de sangre – Esbozo la chica tomando asiento como el galeno le indicaba con la mano, mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.

- Perfecto señora Andley, en tres días tendremos los resultados… si desea puedo hacérselos llegar hasta su casa o puede pasar por ellos y de ser positivos empezaríamos con el control de inmediato, por lo pronto continuara con su rutina de siempre – Le hizo saber el hombre mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

- Prefiero venir a buscarlos y tener mi primera cita, algo me dice que la necesitaré – Mencionó con la mirada brillante posando su mano en el vientre plano.

- ¿Por qué esta tan segura? Según me contó su último periodo fue normal, no ha tenido faltas en este o algún síntoma que le indiqué que pueda estar embarazada, pero usted parecer estar muy segura de ello ¿Acaso no me ha revelado alguna información que deba ser de mi conocimiento? – Preguntó intrigado por la actitud de la chica.

- Como sabe doctor, mi padre también es médico y yo he estado toda mi vida relacionada con la medicina, así como mi madre de quien recibo muchos consejos, en especial en esta área, por sugerencia de la misma detuve los té que tomó para cuidarme, los mismos que usted me indicó que eran los más recomendables por no tener químicos y bueno debí retomarlos, pero en un descuido de mi parte no lo hice – Le explicó con toda la naturalidad que le era posible.

- Comprendo, sin embargo eso no le asegura que se haya embarazado, muchas mujeres deben esperar semanas para que su cuerpo pueda volver a estar listo para concebir un bebé una vez que detienen los cuidados y sobre todo encontrarse en un periodo de fertilidad apropiado, como le explique cuando decidimos el método anticonceptivo que utilizaría, su propio cuerpo también tiene la función para bloquearse algunos días al mes – Indicó mirándola.

- Lo sé, pero así como esto sucede también se da lo contrario y creo que justo eso sucedió, yo estaba en mis días más fértiles cuando… bueno, cuando mi esposo regresó de su viaje y sin tomar las previsiones necesarias lo más probables es que me haya quedado embarazada… - Ella se detuvo al ver que el hombre parecía comprender a cabalidad su punto – Doctor… la verdad es que me haría muy feliz que los resultados fuesen positivos, ya sé que tanto Albert como yo habíamos decido esperar pero… deseamos otro bebé desde el mismo instante que vimos esta posibilidad y nada nos haría más dichosos – Agregó un tanto nerviosa.

- Bueno ahora conociendo estos detalles, puedo decirle que esa probabilidad es muy alta señora Andley, sin embargo no debe desanimarse si los resultados no fuesen los que espera, usted es una mujer joven y sana, puede quedarse embarazada en cualquier momento… si es esa la decisión de ambos, les deseo las mejores de las suertes, la estaré llamando en cuanto tenga los resultados en mis manos, saludos al señor Andley – Mencionó con una sonrisa.

Se colocó de pie para despedirla, la chica también lo hizo y le extendió la mano agradeciéndole su atención, para después salir de allí y subir al auto que la esperaba frente al lugar, durante el recorrido iba imaginando lo que sería de estar esperando un hijo nuevamente, su primer embarazo había sido tan bendecido, nada de malestares molestos, solo la somnolencia y de no ser por esta y por ver como su vientre crecía día a día, no hubiese creído que ese hermoso bebé que la esperaba en su casa hubiese salido de su interior, que se hubiese alimentado de ella durante nueve meses, estaba muy emocionada; sin embargo también se preparó en caso que así no fuese, tal como había mencionado el doctor y también le había indicado su madre, tener una vida de pareja íntimamente activa sin cuidados no aseguraba que fuese a quedar embarazada de buenas a primeras, en ocasiones se necesitaba de un tiempo adecuado para que su cuerpo estuviese dispuesto a albergar una nueva vida, eso ella lo entendía, pero igual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese pequeño porcentaje no fuese el suyo y tener en su vientre a su segundo niño o quizás una hermosa niña, estaba llena de expectativas y no sabía aun, porque siempre se llenaba de dudas y nervios cuando la posibilidad de tener a un bebé en su vientre existía, en el caso de Anthony era comprensible, era su primer hijo… pero ahora, este bebé no debería representar en ella el mismo temor, quizás no era temor, solo emoción, pero no sabía cómo identificarla.

Apenas llegó a su casa se fue directamente a la habitación de su hijo, no le gustaba dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo y aunque solo fueron dos horas, lo había extrañado muchísimo, le habría gustado llevarlo, pero sabía que el consultorio del doctor Harold era un lugar para adultos, ya le tocaría a Anthony ir a su pediatra dentro de unos días. Lo encontró jugando con un conejo de peluche que le había regalado Terry y se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos, junto con el león que Albert le trajese de su viaje a Nueva York.

- ¡Mi príncipe! Ya llegue – Mencionó tomándolo en brazos - ¿Me extrañaste mucho? – preguntó dándole besos en la mejilla.

- Mami… si… papi… - Respondió desviando su mirada a la puerta en busca del rubio.

- Papi aun no llega, está en el trabajo… pero no debe tardar ¿Te gustaría comer galletas mientras lo esperamos? – Inquirió con una sonrisa.

- Si… letas… - Contesto al tiempo que afirmaba varias veces.

- Bien… nos comeremos una – Indicó Fransheska mostrándole un dedo y el pequeño la imitó, pero de inmediato agregó otro dedo. - ¿Dos? ¿Quieres dos? – El rubio asintió sonriendo, pero abrió su mano completa mostrando los cincos dedos y mirándola con esos ojos tan azules y hermosos, que justo ahora brillaban intensamente - ¡Cinco! ¿Quieres cinco galletas Anthony? ¡Eres un glotón! Seguro sacaste el apetito de tu tío Fabrizio… aunque es tu tía Candy quien delira por los dulces… bueno mejor vamos antes que llegue alguno de los dos y nos dejen sin galletas – Expresó riendo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo llenaba de besos nuevamente.

Después de su exquisita aventura en la cocina donde trataron al pequeño como siempre hacían, como el rey de la casa y lo consintieron a mas no poder, este quedo aletargado de tantas galletas y también porque se acercaba la hora de su siesta. Fransheska subió con su hijo y se ocupó de bañarlo y prepararlo para la misma, pero no lo dejó tomarla en su cuna, sino que lo llevó consigo hasta la recamara matrimonial, lo acomodó en medio de la amplia cama rodeándolo de almohadas para evitar que se rodase y luego se tumbó a su lado, admirándolo dormir hasta que el sueño terminó por vencerla también.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse cuando el auto de Albert entró a la mansión, el otoño se acercaba y los días eran cada vez más cortos, apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, pero a los lejos ya se asomaban la luna y las estrellas en ese espacio sobre las montañas que en esta época lucía un hermoso tono violeta y naranja. Fue recibido por Arthur quien le informó que su esposa se encontraba en su habitación descansando, el rubio no lo pensó dos veces para ir a reunirse con ella, había tenido un día bastante ocupado en el banco; subió las escaleras después de entregarle su maletín al mayordomo.

Tenues rayos de luz se filtraban entre las delgadas cortinas que danzaban ligeramente al compás de la suave brisa que entraba a la habitación, Albert notó que estaba comenzando a enfriar por lo que se acercó hasta las puertas que daban al balcón y la cerró con cuidado para no despertar a Fransheska ni a su pequeño hijo que dormía junto a ella, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios y su pecho se llenaba de esa emoción que solo ellos le producían, despacio se acercó hasta la cama e intentando no ejercer mucha presión sobre esta se recostó en su lado, quedando frente a su esposa y con el niño en medio de ambos, admirando a su dos tesoros, sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

- Creo que alguien ha invadido mi lugar – Susurró cuando se percató que Fransheska comenzaba a despertar.

- Albert… ¿Cuándo llegaste mi vida? – Inquirió parpadeando para aclarar su vista.

- Hace unos minutos, pero los vi a los dos tan cómodos que no quise despertarlos, me gusta verlos dormir… en realidad me gusta mirarlos, sin importar que estén haciendo – Contestó con una sonrisa y besó la mano que su esposa le apoyaba en la mejilla.

- A nosotros nos pasa igual ¿Qué tal tu día? – Preguntó una vez más incorporándose un poco.

- Como todos los demás, bueno hoy tuvimos varias reuniones… eso me dejo realmente agotado, quería que terminara todo rápido y volver con mi familia, sabes he estado pensando que tal vez debería tomarme algunos días, una semana de ser posible y viajar hasta Lakewood… es muy hermosa en esta época del año, podemos ir solo Anthony, tú y yo ¿Qué me dices? – Le sugirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Sabes que me encantaría… y si deseas que te ayude a librarte de tus socios cuenta conmigo, les diré que es vital que descanses, que este ritmo puede hacer que te enfermes… lo que sea, mañana mismo si quieres voy y te rapto – Indicó con determinación.

- Eso sería maravilloso, podemos poner el plan en marcha, le diré a George que me ayude a dejar todo listo y en dos días nos escapamos a Lakewood – Dijo con una sonrisa.

photo AlbertyFranEmbarazo_

- ¿Dos días? – Preguntó espabilando un par de veces y su semblante cambio.

- Si, así podríamos quedarnos toda una semana y regresamos el próximo fin de semana.

- ¿Y si te dará tiempo de dejar todo listo? Es decir… ¿No es muy poco tiempo? Quizás deberíamos esperar hasta el sábado saldríamos temprano o el viernes después del mediodía, es mejor hacer las cosas con calma – Mencionó y de nuevo la ansiedad hacia estragos en ella.

- Creo que puedo encargarme de todo en dos días… y si hiciese falta más, haríamos lo que dices, aunque dudo que debamos posponer nuestra partida, pero te notó contrariada ¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer el viernes? – Preguntó notando la zozobra en ella.

- Si… es decir, bueno debía buscar unos resultados, hoy visite al doctor Harold para sacarme una muestra de sangre y hacerme unos chequeos de rutina… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te has sentido mal? – La interrogó poniéndose alerta de inmediato.

- He estado perfectamente Albert… es solo cuestión de rutina – Respondió mirándolo.

- ¿Y la muestra de sangre? – Inquirió sin permitir que ella dejase de lado el tema.

- Es para… es que… - Fransheska no sabía cómo explicarse, la respuesta era muy sencilla, pero a ella le estaba costando mucho esbozarla, respiró profundamente y se armó de valor – Le pedí al doctor Harold que me hiciese unas pruebas para saber si estoy embarazada… no he sentido ningún síntoma, aunque con Anthony no los tuve y aún es pronto para tener sospechas, mi periodo debe hacerse presente en unos días… claro en caso que todo continúe como hasta semanas atrás, pero me moría de curiosidad por saber si había logrado quedar encinta – Explicó lo más serena posible mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos.

- Por supuesto amor, entiendo… y justo ahora has despertado también mi curiosidad, bueno ¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados? – Inquirió una vez más.

- El viernes en la mañana, me dijo que podía pasar a buscarlos y tener mi primera cita de control en caso que sean positivos o podía también enviármelos… le dije que mejor pasaría por ellos – Respondió con la voz trémula.

- Perfecto, entonces dejare todo listo en dos días y el viernes vamos temprano al consultorio del doctor Harold a buscar los resultados… - Hablaba cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Pero… Albert, creo que lo mejor es que vaya yo sola… después de todo no tenemos la certeza de que estos resultados sean positivos, el doctor me dijo que existía la posibilidad de que no lo fuesen… que algunas mujeres deben esperar semanas sin cuidados para quedar embarazadas de nuevo, que es un proceso distinto para cada una en algunos aspectos, pero en su mayoría coincidimos en muchos… - Esta vez fue el rubio quien le impido continuar.

- Puede que el doctor Harold tenga razón, ahora lo que él no sabe es de todo el empeño que ambos le pusimos a concebir a nuestro segundo hijo, fueron dos noches prácticamente seguidas Fran… cuando regresé de mi viaje a Nueva York y la noche de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, te aseguro que eso debe contar y mucho, la última palabra la tiene el doctor, pero yo te puedo casi asegurar que justo ahora llevas a otro hijo o hija mía en el vientre – Pronunció con convicción, se movió encima de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Anthony y la rodeo con sus brazos, mientras la miraba a los ojos – Y aun en el caso que no fuese así, podemos seguir intentándolo, si lo deseas esta misma noche nos desvelamos avocados a este maravilloso proyecto, igual la reunión de mañana es después de mediodía, puedo llegar tarde a las oficinas – Agregó mientras sonreía para llenarla de confianza.

- Eso suena maravilloso, pero creo que está olvidando que tenemos a un pequeño invitado – Comentó la chica recibiendo los besos de su esposo en el cuello.

- ¡Oh, Anthony! No había reparado en ello… pero estoy seguro que no tendrá problema en posponer su estadía en la habitación de sus padres solo por una noche – Esbozó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos y lo acomodaba a su pecho.

- Míralo, apenas si se mueve, esta rendido… es que comió demasiadas galletas, ha sacado el apetito de nuestros hermanos – Indicó la chica riendo al tiempo que lo acariciaba.

- Pero tiene mi metabolismo, no ha ganado muchos kilos… está muy alto, pero en comparación con Terry y Flander… es más delgado, aunque este último creo que jamás tendrá competencia, Manuelle le estaba diciendo a Joshua que cuando su hijo tenga cinco años ya estará más alto que él – Expresó con alegría al recordar el episodio.

- Pobre de mi sobrino, de verdad será bajito… aunque aún puede cambiar cuando llegue a la adolescencia, Fabrizio era tan delgado como un espagueti y míralo ahora… bueno, no es que haya engordado mucho, Terry es más robusto que él, sin embargo mi hermano poco a poco se ha recuperado y está empezando a mostrar el físico de alguien completamente sano, pero yo sí creo que nuestro hijo será idéntico a ti… incluso en tu contextura, la verdad será un caballero muy afortunado señorito, tendrá un cuerpo muy atractivo, solo espero que no comiencen a llamarme suegra muy pronto – Expuso dándole besos en la espalda al bebé.

- ¿Y qué haré yo cuando empiecen a pedirme permiso para cortejar a la preciosa niña que me darás? Creo que seré menos celoso que Terry… o Fabrizio, aunque la verdad estoy empezando a cuestionarme sobre eso, quizás resulte peor que los dos juntos – Indicó frunciendo el ceño.

- Aún falta mucho para ello mi vida, mientras tanto puedes ir llenándote de paciencia o pedirle algunos consejos a mi padre – Sugirió con una sonrisa que bailaba en su mirada.

Albert también dejo ver una y se acercó a ella pidiéndole un beso, la castaña se lo entrego de inmediato, se entretuvieron en este por varios minutos hasta que una de las chicas de servicio les anuncio que la cena seria servida en media hora, el rubio se apresuró a prepararse para la misma, mientras Fransheska llevaba a Anthony hasta su habitación y lo dejaba descansar en esta, pidiéndole a la chica que en ocasiones la ayudaba con el pequeño que lo cuidase pues era probable que este despertase de un momento a otro.

Tres días después los esposos Andley recibieron la maravillosa noticia que serían padres nuevamente, su felicidad fue tal que los desbordo a ambos, se abrazaron y se besaron con efusividad sin importarle la presencia del galeno; recibieron las primeras indicaciones por parte de este y regresaron a su casa donde les anunciaron a todos la buena nueva. Como era de esperarse la misma les trajo felicidad no solo a los esposos sino también a sus familiares y a todos los allegados a estos, pero como siempre Fabrizio aprovecho la ocasión para recordarle aquella advertencia que su padre le hiciese cuando le contó que Marion estaba esperando a Violet, sin embargo y para frustración de este, Luciano se sentía maravillosamente feliz por el embarazo de su pequeña hija y no porque hubiese preferencia, sino porque adoraba tener nietos, lo había comprendió con el pasar de los días.

Jean Pierre bajaba las escaleras con prisa pues se le había hecho tarde, la noche anterior había asistido a una cena con la familia de su prometida y entre una y otra cosas las horas se habían pasado volando, cuando cayó en cuenta ya eran las diez de la noche y él debía trabajar a las ocho del día siguiente, el trayecto desde la casa de Edith no era muy largo y seguramente no se le habría hecho aún más tarde si no se hubiese quedado con la chica unos minutos despidiéndose entre besos y caricias, cada día se le estaba haciendo más difícil separarse de ella al caer la noche, entre el trabajo de él y las obligaciones en la universidad de ella, apenas si tenían tiempo para compartir como antes, por lo que extrañarla ya se estaba volviendo una constante, sin embargo aún no se animada a dar el paso definitivo, no quería que las cosas entre ambos cambiaran, todo era perfecto tal cual estaba y temía que si formalizaban su relación contrayendo matrimonio algo podía perderse, quizás ese sentido de libertad del cual aún sentía que disfrutaba o el rechazo de verse como sus amigos casados, amargados y arrepentidos de haberse presentado ante un sacerdote y un juez civil.

Él no quería que algo así sucediese, menos con Edith quien lo hacía tan feliz, quien hacia su mundo perfecto, adoraba a esa mujer y lo último que deseaba era perderla; ella no se notaba tan urgida por vestirse de novia, bueno al menos no se lo demostraba, aunque cuando leyó la última carta de Fransheska Andley, donde le informaba que esperaba su segundo hijo, pudo ver cierta nostalgia en su novia, el suspiro que liberó en ese instante fue una clara muestra de anhelo; quizás eso le estaba haciendo falta, tener un bebé, después de todo hacía años que su cuerpo estaba cumpliendo con las funciones de mujer, pero no era la primera chica que lo hacía, muchas duraban años con una vida sexualmente activa antes de contraer matrimonio, claro, no es que él vea esto como algo correcto, pero en el caso de Edith era distinto, él había sido su único hombre y no la estaba utilizando, él la amaba y quería formar una familia a su lado, pero ambos necesitaban tiempo.

- Jean Pierre… ¡Jean Pierre hijo te estoy hablando! – La voz de Ivette lo saco de sus pensamientos de golpe.

- Si… si, te he escuchado – Menciono mirando a la mujer aun desconcertado.

- Pues no lo parece señor, últimamente te la pasas en las nubes ¿Tienes algún problema en el trabajo o con la señorita Edith? – Inquirió mirándolo con la ternura de una madre.

- En el trabajo siempre hay algo por lo cual preocuparse, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, estaba pensando en Edith… pero eso también es habitual, soy un hombre bastante rutinario no viejita – Le dijo mirándola con diversión.

- Al menos tú lo eres, pero tu hermano sí que no lo es, no sé qué le ha pasado a mi niño, acaba de llegar una carta de él… - Se detuvo al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Tiene escrito que viene desde Australia… ¿Qué hace mi niño Jules en Australia? – Esbozo y rompió a llorar amargamente mientras le entregaba la carta.

- ¡Jules Leblanc nos va a volver locos! – Exclamo su hermano recibiendo la carta y atrayendo a Ivette con uno de sus brazos para consolarla pegándola a su lado.

Como pudo logro abrir el sobre y extraer la misiva que iba dirigida a él, solo esto ya representaba un serio problema, pues si Jules acudía a él en lugar de a su padre era porque las cosas no habían salido nada bien, con el alma en vilo se dispuso a leer.  
**  
**_**Melbourne, Julio de 1925.**_

Jean Pierre,

Sé que debes estar pensando que he perdido la cabeza o que las cosas debieron haber salido realmente mal para que haya tomado la decisión de trasladarme hasta el fin del mundo, la verdad acertaras si has pensado en la última opción. A ti no puedo mentirte y tampoco deseo hacerlo, he perdido todo hermano, en realidad no he perdido nada porque jamás poseí nada, tus palabras fueron proféticas, quizás lo hiciste en un momento de rabia o para hacerme entrar en razón, pero yo como siempre me porte como un imbécil y me cegué ante la gran realidad que tenía ante mis ojos.

Llegue a Chicago dispuesto a liberar a Elisa de la prisión donde la tenía confinada Frank Wells, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo y gritarle que esa mujer era mía y solamente mía, pero no pude hacerlo y no pude porque ella me demostró que eso nunca fue cierto, yo solo fui la marioneta que entretuvo a Elisa durante un tiempo, solo eso, ella me uso… sé que suena patético confesar algo así, pero es la verdad, por favor te pido que no le hagas saber a mi padre de esta carta, he enviado otra para él dándole una explicación menos vergonzosa a mi decisión de trasladarme a Australia, no quiero que él se entere de la clase de piltrafa que fue su hijo en manos de una mujer que ni siquiera merecía el amor que le profesaba.

Quizás estoy siendo muy duro con ella, quizás si me amó, pero ahora ha escogido y su elección ha sido la más acertada, permanecer junto a su hijo, quiero pensar eso, deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma que Elisa haya elegido cuidar de su hijo y sacrificar nuestro amor por él, me mataría realmente llegar a otra conclusión; por ejemplo que solamente fui para ella, la pasión y el desenfreno que Frank nunca le ofreció, que jamás cambio, que siempre fue la manipuladora, egoísta y vanidosa mujer que yo conocí, aquella que no le importaba pisotear a quien sea con tal de sentirse importante, no… esa no era mi Elisa, no era la que temblaba entre mis brazos mientras me confesaba que me amaba, no es la mujer con la cual soñé tener una familia. Creo que voy a terminar loco, quizás sea lo más seguro, pero antes hare un último intento, buscaré mi camino, reconstruiré mi vida y al igual que lo hizo la niña de mis ojos, me sacrificare dejándola en el pasado, lo hare por este amor que aun invade mi pecho, lo haré por Frederick, él es inocente y no merece crecer lejos de su madre, ni Elisa merece vivir lejos de él.

Me siento tan casando hermano, completamente devastado y ya no queda en mí mucho que salvar, pero no me rendiré, no soy de los hombres que lo hace, eso no fue lo que nuestro padre nos enseñó, por él, por ustedes y por Elisa saldré adelante… me mantendré en pie por cada uno, sin embargo no puedo prometerles que seguiré siendo el mismo, ni a ella que la esperare… toda mi paciencia fue puesta a prueba en estos últimos años, primero junto a Elisa y después separado de ella, ya no sé si pueda sostener las promesas que le hice.

Nunca debí prometerle tantas cosas, nunca debí… le dije que lucharía hasta mis últimas fuerzas, que jamás nada nos separaría, que la llevaría conmigo, que sin ella no podría vivir… lo que más deseo en este momento es verla, aunque sea una vez más y pedirle perdón por renunciar de esta manera, por ser un cobarde y dejarme vencer… quizás no me perdone, a lo mejor es lo que merezco, le fallé… le fallé a ella y a todos.

Perdóname tú también hermano, perdóname por ser el miserable que fui, por ser egoísta, estúpido y arriesgar de esta manera a mi familia, cuida por favor de todos, cuida mucho de Johanne y Johanna, dile que las amo y les estaré escribiendo muy pronto, tranquiliza al viejo, dile que le ruego que no intente venir a buscarme o hacer que regrese a París, necesito estar solo… deseo estar solo, por favor Pierre, no dejes que nada malo les pase a ninguno.

Tu hermano que te quiere,

Jules Leblanc.

Jean Pierre no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, le dolía saber a su hermano en medio de tanto sufrimiento, saberlo tan desolado, Jules era un buen chico, uno valioso y lleno de generosidad, pero se había equivocado al entregar su corazón a una mujer casada, una absolutamente prohibida; no podía culparlo, las cosas solo suceden cuando deben suceder y si su destino era conocer y amar a Elisa… Leagan, lo odiaría si al menos la pensaba como Wells, si ese había sido su riesgo por amar, lo había asumido con entereza y ahora le tocaba perder, solo esperaba que algún día lograse recuperarse de todo esto y tener la vida que se merecía, una plena y suya, sin deberle nada a nadie.

Ivette escuchó atentamente solo aquella parte que Jean Pierre le leyó creyéndola conveniente y aunque se sintió igual de mal por el dolor de su niño, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Jules necesitaba sanar sus heridas en soledad. La noticia en la mansión Leblanc los todo a todos por sorpresa, Jean Paul insistió en ir a buscar a su hijo, en estar a su lado, pero la mujer y su Jean Pierre lo convencieron para que le diese su tiempo, también lo hizo Johanne que aunque sentía mucho la ausencia de Jules sabía que habían momentos en los cuales alejarse era lo mejor, todos quedaron consternados, pero llenos de esperanzas en que este nuevo cambio sería favorable para el joven.

Veinte de los caballeros que colmaban la sala de reuniones del consorcio Andley en Chicago se colocaron de pie uno a uno, mientras recogían sus carpetas y las guardaban dentro de sus maletines de piel en tonos oscuros, entre estos se encontraban George y Neil que solo tomaron las carpetas con los balances que habían mostrado a la junta directiva, entre tanto Archie intercambiaba palabras con dos de los agentes de hacienda que siempre eran invitados a estas reuniones para que se cercioraran por ellos mismos que la entidad bancaria era completamente transparente en cada una de sus declaraciones.

Albert por su parte despedía a los representantes de la cámara de comercio y a los de la asociación de banqueros del país; habían permanecido en este salón durante toda la mañana, casi cinco horas en las cuales se evaluaron posibles proyectos para el año entrante, los balances de este que estaba por terminar, aunque hacía falta el del último trimestre, pero ese se realizaría de manera interna con solo los socios del consorcio, ya que ese casi siempre correspondía a las personas que formaban la junta directiva, en su mayoría miembros de la familia Andley, que se hallaban ausentes en este momento.

- Pensé que no terminaríamos nunca – Esbozo Albert una vez que quedo en la sala solo en compañía de sus sobrinos y su administrador.

- Yo empezaba a creer lo mismo, estas reuniones cada vez son más extensas y complicadas, pero es lógico que tomamos en cuenta como estamos luchando por sobre llevar la crisis económica que golpea al país, parece increíble que después de seis años finalidad la guerra, aun esta nos siga pasando cuenta, hay tanto desempleo y tanta falta de estabilidad para poder invertir que todo apunta a que las cosas empeoraran – Mencionó Archie preocupado por muchas de las ideas que se habían planteado en la reunión.

- Entre el pago de las deudas adquiridas por el estado para costear la incursión de nuestro país a la guerra y el contrabando, vamos a terminar sufriendo una crisis enorme, quizás como nunca hayamos visto – Comentó George, quien por ser el mayor tenía más conocimiento.

- El gobierno dice que hace lo que puede, pero la verdad dudo que esto sea así… tienen que pensar en invertir de verdad, no solo en hacer préstamos y dedicar un treinta por ciento de estos a los proyectos que nos presentas y el setenta restante a darse la gran vida, de continuar así terminaremos siendo un estado en banca rota – Pronunció Neil con molestia e impotencia, después de aquella gran crisis que viviera su familia y de haber cambiado totalmente su manera de ver las cosas junto a Vanessa, había adquirido un sentido de responsabilidad y solidaridad impresionante, para alguien con su pasado.

- Lo último que debe abandonarnos es la esperanza, nosotros seguiremos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, seguiremos brindando nuestra mano a los que la necesiten sin aprovecharnos de la situación que el país atraviesa, hacer fortuna a costas de la ruina de otros no es algo que comulgue con los principios de los Andley – Mencionó Albert tomando la voz de mando en la conversación y todos los demás asintieron de acuerdo con él.

Después de unos minutos intercambiando opiniones sobre las nuevas estrategias planteadas en la reunión y que se emplearían el año entrante, decidieron salir a almorzar fuera, ninguno de ellos deseaba seguir encerrados en aquel lugar un instante más, el rubio tenia especial urgencia en salir de allí pues tantos planes y proyectos girando siempre en torno de lo mismo lo habían mareado y un leve dolor de cabeza empezaba a pulsar en sus sienes, además que tenía un apetito enorme, apenas había logrado desayunar muy ligero antes de salir de su casa esa mañana y durante la reunión solo probó uno que otro bocadillo de los que ofrecieron.

Estos primeros meses del embarazo de Fransheska habían sido completamente distintos a los del anterior, en primer lugar los antojos de la chica ahora se enfocaban en los dulces, en especial la tarta de manzana de la señorita Pony, desde que la probase en la visita que hicieron a Lakewood y al hogar después de enterarse de su estado, no había una semana que no se comiese al menos una, la amable mujer al enterarse de los antojos de la chica siempre le preparaba un par y los enviaba con los chicos que asistían a la universidad y viajaban dos veces por semana, para complacer los gustos del próximo integrante de la familia Andley, pero ese no había sido el único cambio en su mujer.

Ahora sus noches eran tan ocupadas como sus días y lo dejaban igual de agotado, con Anthony la castaña caía rendida y dormía durante toda la noche, incluso algunas horas durante el día, pero con este embarazo todo era distinto, se quedaba despierta hasta pasada la medianoche, algunas veces tejiendo o bordando en silencio para dejarlo descansar, pero en otras cuando veía que él no llegaba muy agotado comenzaba a mimarlo y entre besos y caricias siempre terminaban haciendo el amor hasta entrada la madrugada, lo que lo mantenía despierto y sin muchas ganas de ir a la oficina cada día, pues a diferencia de su rutina en la empresa, la que llevaba a cabo con su esposa lo dejaba tan feliz como satisfecho y con los deseos de emprenderla nuevamente cuando el sol le anunciaba un nuevo día.

- Albert… ¿Albert escuchaste lo que te mencioné? – Inquirió George observándolo de reojo para no apartar la vista por completo del camino.

- Si… es decir, no George disculpa… estaba un poco distraído. – Contestó espabilando.

- Yo más bien diría que estaba dormido tío… lo vi apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo un par de veces y se le nota cansado, creo que no esta durmiendo muy bien que se diga – Mencionó Archie con media sonrisa, por el sentido oculto de su acotación.

- Algo de eso… pero no me estaba quedando dormido, solo pensaba – Se excusó el magnate.

- En Fransheska – Indicó Neil con naturalidad.

- En ella y en sus antojos – Respondió Albert con una sonrisa.

Esto provocó una carcajada generalizada dentro del vehículo, el rubio había sido tan evidente que no hacía falta que sus acompañantes fuesen unos genios para comprender que había un antojo en especial que lo mantenía desvelado, para ellos era normal pues los tres también estaban casados y habían sido padres ya o en el caso de George estaba pronto a serlo.

- Por supuesto, ahora entendemos… creo que sería buena idea que habilitase un pequeño cuarto de descanso en su oficina, para que pueda tomar una siesta de vez en cuando – Sugirió Archie más animado a jugarle una broma a su tío.

- He hablado de sus antojos en general… - Decía Albert sonrojándose como un chiquillo.

- Nadie ha especificado en alguno, aunque el más notorio es su delirio por las tartas de manzana de la señorita Pony – Mencionó George con media sonrisa.

- Seguramente el tío se refería a ese… aunque es un poco extraño que comer tarta de manzana te desvele – Acotó Neil sonriendo con picardía.

- En realidad… bueno, Fransheska no logra conciliar el sueño hasta pasada la medianoche, muchas veces se dedica a tejer o a bordar… - Explicaba con nerviosismo.

- ¿Y usted se queda a su lado escogiéndole los hijos que más combinan con los diseños? – Preguntó Archie aguantando la carcajada al ver el semblante del rubio.

- Yo… yo… bueno no todo el tiempo teje o borda, ahora podemos cambiar de tema, ha empezado a llamarme tío y tratarme de usted, pero solo desean hacer la tarde conmigo, miren que los conozco muchachitos y tú no te rías George que te le has unido para burlarte de mí a tus anchas – Indicó mirándolos con reproche, pero seguía mostrándose nervioso.

- Yo no he dicho nada… en realidad ninguno de los aquí presente ha insinuado nada, tú solo lo has confesado, igual no es algo muy difícil de concluir cuando te vemos llegar todos los días con esa cara de trasnocho que traes desde que tu señora esposa empezó el embarazo – Pronunció el administrador en tono relajado.

- Este tema no es algo por lo cual avergonzarse tío, por el contrario debería sentirse feliz ¿Sabe cuántos hombres desearían que sus esposas tuviesen la misma disposición durante el embarazo? ¡Montones! – Indicó Archie con dramatismo – Recuerdo el primer embarazo de Annie, estaba tan sensible que lloraba por todo, incluso por ver salir el sol o cuando este se ocultaba, yo debía tener todo el tacto y la paciencia del mundo para al menos acercármele, pues siempre se sentía gorda o fea, cuando la verdad era que lucía más hermosas que nunca… pero bueno así con las mujeres, afortunadamente después de los cinco meses sus cambios de humor mejoraron y yo fui un hombre muy feliz a partir de allí – Agrego recordando.

- A Vanessa los malestares no la dejaban en paz, todas las mañanas y las tardes eran un suplicio, al menos los primeros meses… ya después las cosas mejoran, pero es verdad lo que dice Archie debes sentirte un hombre afortunado Albert, no has tenido que lidiar con los cambios de humor o los malestares – Mencionó Neil mirándolo.

- Solo con los particulares antojos de la madre de tus hijos y a decir verdad no creo que sean todos de tu desagrado, por el contrario deduzco que te encuentras feliz con ellos – Acotó George con una sonrisa al ver que el rubio mostraba una también.

- Ciertamente, solo espero que no desaparezcan al pasar de los primeros meses… lo que acaban de decirme me ha preocupado de sobre manera – Confesó frunciendo el ceño.

Todos rieron nuevamente ante las palabras de rubio y le hicieron saber que ese antojo la mayoría de las veces nunca desaparecía, ni siquiera cuando estaba por culminar el periodo de gestación, así que no debía preocuparse por ello, Albert esperaba en el fondo de su corazón y con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo que eso no ocurriese, pues tener a Fransheska y no poder tocarla sería la mayor de las torturas que pudiese recibir.

Al fin llegaron al restaurante que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, de inmediato una mesa fue asignada a ellos y compartieron en este lugar poco más de una hora con el mismo animo que los había acompañado durante el trayecto y que se mantuvo cuando emprendieron el regreso al edificio Andley. Estaban por tomar la intercepción que unía cuatro de las principales rutas del estado cuando un auto pasó a gran velocidad cerca de ellos y pudieron ver a tres hombres que aparentemente iban en estado de embriaguez por el alboroto que hacían; esto hizo que George quien iba al volante tuviese que desviarse del camino y detuviese el auto al borde del mismo, pues casi lo habían hecho chocar con uno del canal contrario.

Después de eso no se puede decir con exactitud que sucedió, solo que el auto con el cual casi chocaba giro en u con rapidez y se colocó detrás de ellos tan cerca que le impedía mover el coche puesto que frente a este se hallaba un gran árbol, segundos después y antes que alguno de los caballeros Andley pudiese reaccionar, el otro auto que había pasado con los tres hombres supuestamente ebrios se detenía a un costado dejando al vehículo del magnate completamente bloqueado a un borde del camino.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Archie molesto haciendo ademan de salir del auto.

- No, espera… - Le pidió Albert sosteniéndolo del brazo al ver que dos sujetos bajaban del que estaba junto a ellos – Esos hombres están armados, será mejor que esperemos aquí y no hagamos nada imprudente – Agregó con la voz tensa.

- Archivald, haga lo que le dice Albert… es mejor guardar la calma – Mencionó George observando todo con sumo cuidado.

- No me gusta nada la actitud de esos tipos… había notado que ese auto nos seguía desde el restaurante, pero no quise sonar paranoico y por ello no dije nada… pero estoy seguro que era el mismo auto – Expuso Neil en voz baja al ver que de este bajaban dos hombres más.

Los cuatro sujetos caminaron con paso seguro hasta el auto con el escudo de una de las familias más importantes de América, habían bajado las capuchas que tenían ocultas en sus sombreros y ahora mostraban sus armas con toda la intención de intimidar al cuarteto de millonarios que se hallaba en medio de ellos, después de hacer un par de señales uno de ellos que fungía como jefe se acercó a la puerta del magnate y la abrió con tranquilidad.

- Buenas tardes señores… necesito que guarden la calma y no intenten nada estúpido, esto será rápido y sencillo, señor William Andley por favor baje del vehículo y acompáñeme, usted también señor Johnson, venga conmigo… - Indicó mirándolos.

- Espere un momento… no puede venir aquí y darnos ordenes de esa manera ¿Quiénes son y que desean? – Inquirió Archie con voz desafiante.

- Señor Cornwall… dije sin estupideces y esas preguntas con bastante estúpidas, al menos la primera jamás la conocerá y la segunda… bueno a su debido momento, ahora por favor si es tan amable de permanecer en el auto junto a su primo y colaborar con mis compañeros, tenga por seguro que no les sucederá nada malo a ninguno de los cuatro, pero deben colaborar o de lo contrario a los muchachos y a mí nos tocara hacer uso de la fuerza y le aseguro que usted no desea eso – Indicó sin titubear y le hizo un ademan a Albert para que bajase.

El rubio respiro profundamente y se armó de valor pensando de inmediato en su mujer y sus dos hijos, debía guardar la calma por ellos, debía mantenerse atento y ser cuidadoso por ellos. George bajo con rapidez y no permitió que alejaran al rubio de él más que un par de metros, se volvió para mirar a los chicos quienes comenzaban a ser atados por los otros dos hombres y les pidió una vez más con la mirada prudencia.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? Si desean algún tipo de rescate… podemos negociarlo aquí mismo, sin tener que poner en peligro la vida de todos, les aseguro que lo que pidan les será entregado, solo tiene que solicitarlo – Mencionó George intentando mediar con el jefe.

- No se trata de dinero señor Johnson… al menos no es a ustedes a quienes le cobraremos, sino a alguien más, un amigo desea entrevistarse con usted… - Respondió observando a Albert y luego continuo - Nos ha pedido que lo llevemos ante él, eso es todo… intente relajarse y nosotros también lo estaremos – Señaló abriendo la puerta del otro auto e invitándolos a subir en la parte trasera.

- Yo no soy un hombre de cuentas pendientes, ni de enemigos… quien quiera que le haya enviado a buscarme está en un error, pero de no ser así no creo que haya necesidad que mis sobrinos se vean involucrados en esto… le pido que los deje ir… - Decía el rubio negándose a subir al ver que vendaban a Archie y a Neil.

- En realidad este es un pedido especial, tres Andley en lugar de uno es muy beneficioso, casi como sacarse la lotería ¿No le parece? Pero no se preocupe por ellos, van en la misma dirección que iremos nosotros, le doy mi palabra que si todos colaboran no tendremos nada que lamentar y esto terminara muy pronto… ahora suba al auto que no podemos exponernos de esta manera – Contestó con autoridad y apoyo una mano en el hombro del rubio para hacerle ver que debía obedecerlo.

Albert lo miro unos segundos y supo que debía ceder, tenía que hacer lo que este hombre dijese, era evidente que no se andaría con rodeos, si tenía que usar la fuerza lo haría y quienes terminarían lamentándolo serian ellos, no le preocupaba darles la pelea, poseía la experiencia para hacerlo y hasta derribar a dos, pero al estar armados y con sus sobrinos y George por el medio todo se complicaba más, además que debía tener en cuenta que ya no podía arriesgarse como en el pasado, ahora no estaba solo, habían personas que dependían de él, Fransheska, Anthony y el bebé que esperaban, a quien deseaba conocer con todas sus fuerzas, debía ser prudente, pensar… pensar y no actuar si no era necesario. Se decía mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar que la venda que le estaban colocando le hiciese daño, seguidamente se vio atado también de manos y respiro profundamente una vez más llenándose de calma.

Después de dos horas los autos al fin se detenían, primero se apagó el motor de este donde se encontraba junto a George, luego otro más y al final un tercero, rogó con ahínco que en uno de ellos estuviesen sus sobrinos sanos y salvos; sintió que alguien abría la puerta y sin mediar palabra lo sacaba del auto, teniendo al menos el cuidado de no hacer que se golpeara o tropezara y terminara cayendo.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran mis sobrinos? – Inquirió al sujeto que lo guiaba - ¿George? – Preguntó una vez más, al no recibir respuesta de este.

- Estoy aquí Albert… no te preocupes… - Decía cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.

- ¡Archie, Neil! – Exclamó arriesgándose, temía que les hubiesen hecho algo.

- ¡Silencio! – Lo amenazó el hombre apretándole el ante brazo con fuerza.

- Le he hecho una pregunta y no me ha respondido, necesito saber que están bien – Mencionó mostrando su angustia.

- Ellos están bien, en minutos se reunirán… colabore señor Andley, no haga que las cosas empeoren, esto terminara pronto siempre y cuando ustedes hagan exactamente lo que le indicamos – Dijo con tono hosco al tiempo que empujaba una pesada puerta de madera y lo hacía bajar unos escalones que crujían bajo sus pasos.

- ¿Tío? ¿George? ¿Tío Albert? – Inquirieron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, ya estos se encontraban en el interior de la habitación.

- Aquí estamos… aquí estamos chicos, intenten calmarse por favor – Contestó el rubio.

- ¿Qué es lo que desean estos hombres? ¿Le han hecho algún tipo de exigencia? ¿Pedirán un rescate por nosotros? – Preguntó Archie quien se notaba más alterado.

- No ha dicho nada… solo que alguien desea verme o algo así – Dijo Albert al sentir que la puerta se cerraba y al parecer ellos quedaban solos en el lugar.

- Tenemos que ser prudentes, no podemos poner en riesgos nuestras vidas, tenemos familias que nos esperan en casa… solo les pido que se calmen, sobre todo tú Archie – Pidió el rubio.

No habían pasado dos minutos cuando los hombres regresaban, se acercaron hasta ellos y les quitaron las vendas, después lo guiaron hasta unas sillas en medio de la habitación que se encontraba oscura y con un fuerte olor a humedad, parecía un lugar que no había sido usado en años, como una especie de sótano, cubierto de polvo y telarañas. Ahora eran seis los sujetos que los custodiaban, todos con armas colgando de sus cinturones a la vista de los cautivos como clara advertencia que debía permanecer en completa calma.

Algunas voces se empezaron a escuchar desde lo que parecía el piso superior, aparentemente un hombre discutía con otro o le reclamaba algo, también pasos apresurados y golpes de puertas al cerrarse, luego de eso vieron entrar al que actuaba como jefe, pero no lo hizo por la puerta por donde habían entrado ellos, sino por otro lado, una puerta oculta entre las sombras.

- El jefe no esperaba esta reunión familiar, pero ya que todos están aquí ha decidido que ha sido lo mejor, dentro de poco conocerán el motivo de su traslado a este lugar, por lo pronto pónganse cómodos, quizás deseen algo de tomar – Indicó con una sonrisa amble.

- Si de verdad desea colaborar con nosotros podría al menos desatarnos, estas cuerdas están destrozando nuestras muñecas – Menciono Archie con molestia.

- Permítame señor Cornwall, hare lo que pide confiando en su palabra que no hará nada, es un tipo inteligente y sabe que lleva las de perder si intenta alguna estupidez, ahora si no me creer pregúntele a su primo, él sabe más de números que todos los aquí presente – Acotó con sorna.

Escucharon una puerta abrirse, de nuevo era aquella por donde habían entrado el jefe de los secuestradores, la que estaba oculta al final del pasillo, las respiraciones de los cuatro caballeros se detuvieron al instante y sus ojos se enfocaron en las penumbras a la esperar de ver salir al hombre que había planeado todo esto, pero nada sucedió, el mismo permaneció oculto entre las sombras, sin embargo ellos podían sentir su mirada sobre cada uno.

- Quizás sea mucho lo que le voy a pedir, pero necesito comunicarme con mi casa, le doy mi palabra que no alertare a nadie sobre lo que está ocurriendo, solo deseo hablar con mi esposa… no sé, inventarle que… que hemos salido a dar una vuelta, si ella llama a la oficina o la llaman de esta al ver que ninguno ha regresado, eso podría angustiarla y en su estado esto no es conveniente, mi mujer espera un bebé… está en sus primeros meses, no puede recibir impresiones fuertes… por favor déjeme hablar con ella – Albert habló con la rapidez que los nervios le producían, ni siquiera supo si el hombre lo habían entendido porque lo miraba desconcertado, pero rogaba porque se condoliese de él.

- Señor Andley… sabes que lo que me pide es… - Decía cuando un par de golpes en la madera, al fondo del lugar lo detuvieron.

Se volvió para mirar y sintió la tensión invadirlo, se alejó sin darle más respuesta al rubio que lo siguió con los ojos, angustiado ante la negativa que había recibido. Este llegó hasta la figura alta y delgada que lo esperaba entre el negro cerrado que llenaba ese lugar, donde apenas se podía apreciar que había alguien más por la respiración sosegada y las pupilas brillantes que miraban con atención a los cuatro hombres sentados en el salón.

- Venda de nuevo a Andley y llévalo hasta la otra habitación, allí hay un teléfono… permítele que haga la llamada, pero asegúrate que sea a su esposa… el nombre de la mujer es Fransheska, si no lo usa al principio o notas algo extraño cortas la comunicación y lo traes de regreso, no vayas a lastimarlo, llévate a otro de los hombre contigo para intimidarlo y que no vaya a querer dárselas de héroe – Indicó con autoridad.

- Pero… - Se disponía a protestar, cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

- Haz lo que te digo sin refutar, el hombre es sincero es evidente que esta angustiado porque algo pueda alterar a su mujer, además no tardaran en extrañarse por su ausencia, él debe reportarse, ve y haz lo que te solicita, ella debe permanecer tranquila en su estado, no me perdonaría que le sucediese algo… dile que intente mostrarse calmado – Explico en susurros.

El hombre asintió y se alejó de este con paso seguro, llegó hasta Albert y le indicó que se colocara de pie, después de eso lo vendó y lo ató nuevamente, para sacarlo del lugar por la puesta que estaba oculta entre las sombras. Albert pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más cuando se desplazaban por el pasillo, pudo sentir su respiración y su temperatura corporal, el lugar era muy estrecho para que cuatro personas estuviesen en este sin notarse, pero ni poniendo toda su atención en descubrir un aroma en particular consiguió descubrir de quien se trataba, no había nada que le indicase que era un conocido.

La comunicación con Fransheska solo duro unos minutos, se obligó a mostrarse casual y a mentirle diciéndole que había decidido escapar con George y los chicos a un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad para liberar un poco de tensión, después de la reunión de esa mañana que había sido extenuante, aunque había dicho medias verdades logró convencer a su mujer de su relato y la dejo completamente tranquila e inocente de la realidad que atravesaba. Regresó al salón y les comentó a sus sobrinos y a George lo que había hecho, tranquilizándolos cuando les dijo que le había pedido a Fransheska que si alguna de sus esposas llamaban que les dijeran que todos se encontraban juntos y bien.

La tensión no había abandonado a los caballeros un solo instante, por el contrario a cada minuto que pasaba los invadía aún más, ya Neil comenzaba a sudar y sentirse mareado, aunque este lugar se encontraba frio y oscuro, a Archie le pasaba igual, quizás la postura y la ansiedad por liberarse de todo esto de una vez por todas, que alguien les dijese que hacían allí, pero nada sucedía, los estaban llevando a un estado de tensión que amenazaba con destrozarle los nervios, de pronto unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse resonando en la madera y la luz comenzó a iluminar un par de zapatos de cueros oscuro. Los cuatro pares de ojos de los cautivos que se encontraban en medio del salón, seguían al igual que la luz la figura que comenzaba a mostrarse lentamente ante ellos y cuando al fin la claridad de la bombilla iluminó el rostro del responsable de su secuestro, nadie podía dar crédito a quien era.

- ¡Usted! – Exclamó Albert con asombro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – La voz de Archie sonó quebrada ante la sorpresa.

Mientras que Neil y George se quedaron paralizados, el moreno abría su boca, pero de esta no salía sonido alguno, aun no podía crecer que el autor de todo esto fuese el hombre ante sus ojos, sentía su corazón latir con mayor prisa que cuando todos fueron sometidos horas atrás, esto debía tener una explicación y todos querían saberla inmediatamente.

* * *

_**Canción de la noche sola**_

**_Fue mía una noche. Llegó de repente,_**  
**_y huyó como el viento, repentinamente._**  
**_Alumna curiosa que aprendió el placer,_**  
**_fue mía una noche. No la he vuelto a ver._**  
**_Fue la noche sola de una sola estrella._**

**_Si miro las nubes, después pienso en ella._**  
**_Mi amor no la busca; mi amor no la llama;_**  
**_la flor desprendida no vuelve a la rama,_**  
**_y las ilusiones son como un espejo_**  
**_que cuando se empaña pierde su reflejo._**

**_Fue mía una noche, locamente mía:_**  
**_me quema los labios su sed todavía._**  
**_Bella como pocas, nunca fue más bella_**  
**_que soñando el sueño de la noche aquella._**

**_Su amor de una noche sigue siendo mío:_**  
**_la corriente pasa, pero queda el río;_**  
**_y si ella es la estrella de una noche sola,_**  
**_yo he sido en su playa la primera ola._**

**_Amor de una noche que ignoró el hastío._**  
**_Somos las distantes orillas de un río,_**  
**_entre las que cruza la corriente clara,_**  
**_y el agua las une, pero las separa._**

**_Amor de una noche: si vuelves un día,_**  
**_ya no he de sentirte tan loca y tan mía._**  
**_Más que la tortura de una herida abierta,_**  
**_mi amor ama el viento que cierra una puerta._**

**_El amor florece tierra movediza,_**  
**_y es ley de la llama trocarse en cenizas._**  
**_El amor que vuelve, siempre vuelve en vano,_**  
**_así como un ciego que tiende la mano._**  
**_Amor de una noche sin amanecer:_**  
**_¡acaso prefiero no volverte a ver!_**


End file.
